Naruto Eroninja TheLemonSage
by kiritonauj
Summary: Esta historia trata de cosas subidas de tono no para menores naruto encuentra un hombre que le dará un jutsu pervertido que naruto usará para salvar el mundo está historia no es mía es de thelemonsaga yo sólo la traduje
1. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 1

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío.Además, esta historia es una ficción de limón, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan.Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora.Gracias.

Capítulo 1: Nacimiento y el primer objetivo Ino

Naruto tenía una habilidad especial para encontrar problemas.Llevaba dos años y medio en su viaje de entrenamiento

con el pervertido al que llamó maestro.El Pervy Sage estaba haciendo gala con algunas prostitutas que dejaban a Naruto a su suerte, así fue como se vio atrapado en la defensa de un hombre que estaba colgado de un árbol en el bosque cerca del pueblo en el que se alojaban. El hombre había sido perseguido hasta ese lugar por varios ronin samurai probablemente en el empleo del gobernador local.

Naruto simplemente estaba ocupándose de sus propios asuntos cuando se encontró con la escena.El principal samurai dijo: "Nunca volverás a tocar a la esposa del gobernador de nuevo escoria".

"Miren muchachos, esto es todo un gran malentendido", dijo el hombre sonando bastante tranquilo considerando la situación, "además de dejar una cola caliente como esa es un crimen".Su gobernador realmente debería pensar en perder algo de peso para resolver la disfunción eréctil que padece ".

El samurai principal gruñó enojado antes de decir: "Muy bien, prepárate para el olvido".

El samurai estaba a punto de hacer que sus hombres tiraran de la cuerda cuando el hombre que veía a Naruto dijo: "Ah, aprendiz justo a tiempo para salvar a tu maestro".

El líder samurai y sus hombres se giraron para confrontar a Naruto, al ver al rubio que el líder dijo volviéndose, "¿Este chico se va ...?"Se detuvo al notar que el hombre se había ido y en su lugar colgó una muñeca de aspecto tonto con una nota adjunta.Echando un vistazo a la nota, que decía: "Mejor suerte la próxima vez".El samurai se giró hacia Naruto gritando: "¿Dónde está él, chico?"

"¿Cómo debería saberlo?"Naruto gritó de vuelta, "Nunca lo había visto antes".

Por entonces, uno de los otros samuráis dijo: "No nos mientas, ¿él te dijo dónde estaba su aprendiz?"

"Bueno, él te mintió", dijo Naruto dando un paso atrás mientras los samurai sacaban sus espadas.

"De todos modos, gracias a ti escapó, así que tomarás su castigo".

"Hola, espera ... ¿qué hizo él?"

"Se acostó con la esposa del gobernador.Ahora muere, "dijo el samurai cargando.Afortunadamente para Naruto, los hombres no eran los Samurai que vivían en la Tierra del Hierro, por lo que el rubio hizo un pequeño trabajo con ellos.

Después de entrar en el pueblo, pasó por un café que fue cuando escuchó: "Ah, aprendiz".

Girando hacia el sonido, gruñó al ver al hombre que había ayudado inadvertidamente a escapar de la justicia del gobernador antes.Estaba a punto de lanzarse contra el hombre, pero rápidamente levantó las manos y dijo: "Whoa, lamento lo de antes, pero tengo una fuerte aversión a morir".Se dio cuenta de que Naruto todavía estaba a punto de atacar, así que dijo: "Mira, al menos déjame compensarte.Déjame disculparte comprándote la cena.

"Muy bien", dijo Naruto antes de sentarse y ordenar la mitad del menú.Después de comer hasta el cansancio, Naruto dijo: "Gracias, señor ..."

"Kanji", le dijo divertido el hombre.

"Bueno, gracias, supongo que no eres tan bastardo después de todo", dijo Naruto de pie.

"Espera un momento", dijo Kanji, "hay otra manera de disculparme y es haciéndote mi aprendiz".

"Gracias y todo, pero ya estoy aprendiendo de alguien y sin ofender, pero si necesitabas ayuda para escapar de esos débiles, probablemente soy mucho más fuerte que tú".

Kanji se rió entre dientes diciendo: "Oh, no dudaría de eso.Pero mis puntos fuertes no residen realmente en la batalla, sino en el dormitorio.Dime, ¿sabes por qué esos hombres me perseguían?

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "Llegaste bien con la esposa del gobernador".

"Ja, esa es una manera maravillosamente ingenua de decirlo", dijo Kanji con tono divertido, "En verdad, la cogí seis maneras desde el domingo y le encantó cada momento".Tanto es así que durante el año pasado ella ha estado desangrando lentamente al gordo bastardo de su dinero y dándoselo a mí ".

"¿Qué?¿Cómo ... por qué haría ella eso?

Mirando confundido, Kanji dijo: "¿De qué estás confundido?¿No entendiste la parte de que me acostara con ella?

"Lo tengo", dijo Naruto rápidamente, "simplemente no entiendo por qué ella haría todo eso por haber dormido con ella?"

"Porque la hago sentir especial", dijo Kanji encogiéndose de hombros, "es lo que hago".

"Así que eres un estafador y en realidad no te preocupas por ella", dijo Naruto sentándose mientras una mirada dura aparecía en los ojos de Kanji.

"Chico, me gustas, pero soy un shinobi.Hacemos todo tipo de cosas despreciables.Sin embargo, me preocupo por ella, al igual que a todas las mujeres que he encantado.Es por eso que mientras sacabas a los guardias del gobernador, regresé y la rescaté.Me está esperando en las afueras de la ciudad, donde la llevaré a mi mansión para presentarla a los demás.

"Quieres decir que ella sabe de ti durmiendo con otra mujer", dijo Naruto con la boca abierta.

Dándole a la rubia una sonrisa lujuriosa, Kanji dijo: "Oh, sí, y ella no puede esperar para conocerlos, así que aquí toma esto".Entregándole a la rubia un pergamino, Kanji dijo: "Estas son las técnicas que he perfeccionado para hacer que cualquier mujer que quieras sea tuya.De acuerdo, funcionan mejor con los civiles, ya que la mayoría de las seductoras de Kunoichi pueden reconocer algunas de las técnicas como variaciones de las que usan.Pero en las manos adecuadas pueden hacer que cualquier mujer se dedique a ti.

"No creo que necesite algo como esto", dijo Naruto empujando el pergamino hacia atrás.

Kanji frunció el ceño, pero dijo: "Guárdalo.Úselo o no.Pero es mi regalo para ti.Confía en mí, niño, una vez que lo hagas con una chica te darás cuenta de que estos jutsu valen mucho más que una montaña de oro ".

Kanji estaba a punto de irse pero Naruto dijo: "Espera ... ¿por qué yo?"

"Bueno, para mí me ayudaste a salir de un aprieto.Además, supongo que me recuerdas a mí mismo cuando era un genin de Hidden Hotsprings Village.

"¿No es una especie de ciudad turística o algo así?"Preguntó Naruto.

"No siempre fue así", dijo Kanji, "pero como muchas personas famosas fueron allí para relajarse, se convirtió en algo así.Pero también es de donde provienen gran parte de las técnicas en ese pergamino, ya que era el trabajo de un shinobi seducir a las mujeres que iban allí para que traicionaran a sus esposos y países.Fui freelance poco después de acumular poder seduciendo a las mujeres detrás de los poderosos hombres del continente.Sin mencionar que me fui porque una religión loca estaba comenzando por entonces.De todos modos, tengo que irme.Me interesaría ver si algún día usas esas técnicas, chico.Luego."

Con un gesto, el hombre desapareció entre la multitud de transeúntes dejando a Naruto para contemplar si tomar el pergamino o no.Al final lo hizo, pero se dijo a sí mismo que era solo para evitar que cayera en las manos equivocadas.Al llegar a la habitación del hotel que compartió con Jiraiya, suspiró al ver el letrero de "No molestar" en la puerta.Sabiendo que eso significaba que su maestro pervertido no había terminado de entretener a su amiga, se instaló contra la pared al lado de la puerta.Miró el pergamino sintiendo la tentación de abrirlo pero luchó contra él.Una hora después, la puerta se abrió y las mujeres se fueron guiñándole un ojo.Al entrar en la habitación, se alegró de que Jiraiya estuviera al menos cubierta esta vez.Metiendo el pergamino en su bolso, se metió en su propio futón y se fue a dormir.Ya lo olvidé cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente.

Estaba desempacando para salvar a Gaara cuando sacó el pergamino de su bolso.Por un momento lo miró confundido antes de recordar para qué era.Se sorprendió al encontrar que la tentación de mirarlo regresaba con tanta fuerza, pero supuso que tenía que ver con que Sakura arrojara las mismas paredes frente a él.Al escuchar su último rechazo de que una cita se reprodujera nuevamente en su cabeza, decidió abrirla.

Dentro del pergamino estaba escribiendo sobre las técnicas que necesitaba dominar.Después de eso, fue lo que parecían ser lecciones sobre cómo aplicar dichas técnicas.La mayoría de ellos parecían galimatías que requieren alguna clave para que sean legibles.Por ejemplo, para desbloquear la primera lección que necesitaba para dominar el arte del Toque de las Tentaciones, la técnica que necesitaba para dominar se llamaba para poder continuar.Aparentemente, necesitaría que su chakra se sintiera bien y presionarlos al sello para desbloquear la próxima lección.Permaneció despierto toda la noche y se dedicó a aprender el arte de los juegos previos utilizando las técnicas de chakra que describía el pergamino.

Ino se preguntó quién era su cliente misterioso.Todo lo que sabía era que iba a encontrarse con él en un campo de entrenamiento para un poco de entrenamiento.Normalmente, no sería una misión que aceptaría, excepto que la había pedido por su nombre y le había prometido una bonificación si realizaba todas las tareas que le pedían.Teniendo en cuenta que había estado mirando un vestido nuevo, era una misión que le resultaba demasiado tentador para rechazar.Sin embargo, al ver a Naruto esperándola en el campo de entrenamiento más apartado, deseó haberlo hecho.

No es que no le gustara, pero sabía que teniendo en cuenta la forma en que se entrenó en su juventud, lo que sea que le pagaran no sería suficiente.Pero al darse cuenta de los cambios por los que había pasado en los últimos tres años, ella podría pensar en peores formas de matar una tarde y luego ahorrar con la atractiva rubia.Dando una ola que fue rápidamente devuelta, se apresuró hacia él y le dijo: "¿Eres el cliente Naruto?"

"Sí", respondió.

En tono de broma, dijo: "Es un poco triste que tengas que pagarle a una chica para que entrene contigo.¿Qué pasa si Sakura ya no lo hace por ti?

"Aw vamos Ino," dijo Naruto."No me has visto en tres años y tienes que humillarme casi momentos después".

"Solo estoy bromeando con Naruto", dijo ella mostrando sus dientes blancos en una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Naruto le devolvió una sonrisa, especialmente cuando los pensamientos de lo que tenía en la tienda pasaron por su cabeza.Ino no había sido su primera opción, Sakura naturalmente era eso.Pero como él estaba seguro de que ella lo mataría si él le preguntaba, tenía que encontrar otro candidato.Hinata casi había sido su siguiente opción, pero ya que apenas podía formar una oración coherente a su alrededor y era propensa a desmayarse decidida por Ino.Su compañera rubia sería un excelente sujeto de prueba para sus técnicas ya que ella estaba tan orientada como Sasuke como Sakura y debido a cómo se vestía también parecía ser un poco más promiscua.Él estaba positivo con un poco de persuasión para que la acompañara.

Decidiendo ponerse manos a la obra, el Kunoichi preguntó: "Entonces, ¿qué tipo de combate tienes en mente?"

"Oh, no es combate sino entrenamiento", dijo Naruto corrigiéndola.

Ino frunció el ceño teniendo dificultades para imaginar a Naruto entrenando en algo más que ninjutsu o taijutsu.Y dado que la mayor parte del entrenamiento en ninjutsu a menudo se hacía sola, había creído que ella estaba allí para un combate de entrenamiento.Encogiéndose de hombros, ella dijo: "Está bien, entonces para qué me necesitas".

"Quiero usarte como sujeto de prueba para mis técnicas", dijo Naruto con un sonrojo adornando sus mejillas.

Al no gustarle el sonido de ser un sujeto de prueba, Ino dijo: "¿Qué tipo de técnicas?"

"Básicamente quiero tocarte para descubrir qué técnicas de seducción funcionan mejor", dijo Naruto.

Casi tan pronto como terminó, Ino dijo: "Diablos, no, no hay forma de que te deje poner tus manos sobre mí".Girando sobre sus talones, dijo: "Creo que Sakura tenía razón y estar con ese maestro pervertido tuyo también te convirtió en uno".

Lejos de ofenderse, Naruto dijo: "Una pena realmente.Supongo que tendré que encontrar a alguien más que quiera este vestido.

Ino se detuvo para ver a Naruto sosteniendo el vestido para el que había estado trabajando.Sorprendida y confundida, preguntó: "¿Cómo te lo has permitido?Fue importado de Iwa y hecho ...

"De la mejor seda cosechada de las granjas de gusanos de seda del personal de Daimyo de la Tierra", Naruto terminó de repetir lo que la mujer de la venta le había dicho cuando lo compró.Agregando lo que dijo después, "Es una pena realmente porque el dueño de la tienda estaba bastante seguro de que Konoha nunca vería a otro igual".

Ino lo sabía, por eso, por eso había querido que fuera tan positivo que cuando Sasuke volviera a verla con un vestido único lo haría enamorarse locamente de ella.

Mordiéndose el labio, pero queriendo el vestido, Ino preguntó: "¿Esa es la ventaja de la que hablaba la misión?"

"Así es", dijo Naruto manteniendo la sonrisa que sentía en su rostro, "No te elegí por accidente, Ino.Creo que eres el único que puede ayudarme a dominar esta técnica ".

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque, realmente nunca salimos, así que si funcionan o fallan, puedo esperar una respuesta sincera de tu parte.Además, sé que estoy pidiendo mucho y al verte mirar este vestido y bueno, todo encajó después de eso ".Al ver que Ino estaba en la cerca, dijo: "Si te hace sentir mejor, mantendré mis manos sobre tu ropa".

Ino lo pensó un poco, pero estaba desgarrado.Por un lado, ella realmente quería el vestido, pero permitir que Naruto la tocara a tientas para que se sintiera barata.Sin embargo, por otro lado, tendría que hacer una misión de rango S simplemente para pagarla."Además", razonó consigo misma, "es solo Naruto.Probablemente lo chupará y se dará por vencido después de cinco minutos y hay Kunoichi que hace este tipo de cosas para ganarse la vida.También podría ver cómo vive la otra mitad.

"Está bien Naruto, pero mantén tus manos sobre mi ropa", dijo Ino con tono prometedor si no escuchaba.

Naruto permitió que la sonrisa que sentía llegara a sus labios cuando dijo: "Bien, Ino y gracias".Volvió a colocar el vestido en la caja en la que había residido y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la joven.

Ino se dio la vuelta y cerró los ojos esperando su primer golpeteo inicial de su cuerpo.Sin embargo, los abrió de nuevo sorprendida al sentir las manos de Naruto sobre sus hombros.Luego comenzó a masajearlos suavemente.

Él debe haber sentido su confusión porque antes de que ella pudiera hablar, dijo, su tono silencioso, "Shh, Ino, sé que esta es una misión para ti, pero esa no es razón para no disfrutarla.Relájate, estás demasiado tenso.Ino casi no pudo evitar hacer lo que Naruto sugirió al sentir la tensión derritiéndose de su cuerpo.Casi parecía que sus manos le calentaban el interior.

Naruto sonrió al sentir que Ino se hundía mientras trabajaba su magia en sus hombros teniendo cuidado de canalizar el chakra que sus manos estaban omitiendo en la chica rubia.De acuerdo con el pergamino, el Toque de las Tentaciones estaba usando su chakra para aumentar los deseos de Ino, haciéndola mucho más maleable.Sin embargo, le advirtió que no debía presionar demasiado, demasiado pronto diciendo que la clave del jutsu era hacer que el objetivo le rogara que continuara.El pergamino había usado la analogía de la flor de la jarra y una mosca para explicar el razonamiento detrás de ella.Lo que básicamente era que no era el olor a comida lo que atraía al insecto a su destino, sino la tentación que representaba el olor.

Cuando Ino se apoyó en su pecho, supo que era hora de comenzar a trabajar sobre enzó moviendo sus manos hacia arriba y hacia abajo por sus brazos casi como para mantenerla caliente.Su cabeza se recostó contra su hombro y él movió su mano derecha hacia su pecho.No le sorprendió sentir que su pezón estaba duro o que Ino emitió un gemido reprimido mientras lo giraba suavemente entre su pulgar e índice.

Cuando Ino no se tensó ni se quejó, le dio un beso en el cuello mientras movía su otra mano hacia su estómago.Lo frotó en círculos sobre su abdomen expuesto antes de levantarlo para unir su otra mano al explorar el pecho de Ino.Cuando esa mano le dio un ligero tirón al otro pezón de Ino y ella respondió con un gemido gutural, Naruto creyó que la tenía justo donde la quería.

Moviendo su mano derecha por su cuerpo, metió la mano en la solapa de su falda y comenzó a frotar su coño sobre el material de sus pantalones cortos.Sintió su tensión, así que le susurró al oído: "Relájate, honraré nuestro trato", terminó su frase mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja.Ino se relajó e incluso comenzó a jadear cuando comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de sus ministraciones, sabiendo que ella se estaba acercando a su liberación, él se preparó para subir esa apuesta.

Ino no podía creer que fuera Naruto haciéndole esto.Incluso los sueños que tenía de que Sasuke se saliera con la suya nunca se sentían como lo que estaba experimentando actualmente a juzgar por sus bragas cada vez más húmedas.Casi parecía que una carga eléctrica la atravesaba y el circuito estaba entre donde Naruto ponía sus manos.Cuando él comenzó a acelerar su frotamiento, ella sabía que estaba a punto de correrse y sabía que, en comparación con los pocos que se había dado, sería uno para los libros de registro.Por eso casi dolía físicamente cuando Naruto se detuvo por completo, provocando un débil "no ..." para escapar de los labios del kunoichi.

"Lo siento, ¿qué fue eso Ino?" Dijo Naruto habiendo retrocedido varios pasos de la chica.

"¿Por qué ... por qué te detuviste ...?"Ino preguntó para encontrar de pie, y mucho menos pensar coherentemente difícil.

"Oh, eso", dijo Naruto sonando bien, algo que molestó a Ino, creyendo que debería estar tan nervioso como ella, "Creo que aprendí todo lo que puedo en este nivel actual de entrenamiento.Gracias, pero creo que encontraré un compañero más dispuesto para la próxima vez.

Se giró para irse y sonrió cuando Ino dijo rápidamente: "Espera ..." ella se detuvo cuando él se volvió y tímidamente preguntó: "¿Qué quieres decir con nivel actual?"

"Bueno, tan bien como resultó esta sesión, no puedo evitar sentir que tu ropa no me permite usar mi técnica con su máxima efectividad.Gracias por su ayuda, pero realmente no tiene sentido continuar ".

Ino podía pensar en una gran razón para continuar, su inminente orgasmo.Queriendo experimentarlo, dijo avergonzada: "Yo ... supongo que puedo permitirte explorar un poco más ..."

Dándole su mayor sonrisa, Naruto dijo: "Realmente sería genial Ino".Ella comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa, pero se detuvo cuando Naruto cerró la distancia entre ellos susurrando roncamente en su oído, "No, déjame".La forma en que su voz reverberó a través de ella hizo que Ino incluso mojara algo que no creía posible.

La retomó donde la dejó y la volvió a mirar hacia otro lado, excepto que esta vez la mano que había estado en su pecho comenzó a desabotonar su camisa.Inclinándose hacia atrás en su pecho, Ino vio como más y más de su pecho estaba expuesto a los ojos de Naruto.Cuando la blusa se desabrochó por completo, Naruto le dio a su pezón cubierto con un sostén un apretón áspero que provocó un gemido de la kunoichi.Él sonrió antes de levantar el sostén dejando al descubierto sus senos y mostrando sus pezones rosados.Maniobrándola, se inclinó hacia adelante y pasó la lengua alrededor de la aureola de su pecho antes de chupar el pezón.Ino movió su mano hacia el cabello de Naruto, atrayéndolo hacia su pecho deseando más de la sensación que su lengua moviendo su protuberancia estaba creando dentro de ella.

Mientras tanto, deslizó la mano sobre su coño, subió sobre la banda de sus pantalones cortos y en un movimiento suave los movió y sus bragas hasta las rodillas.Con acceso directo al lugar especial de Ino, comenzó a trabajar sus labios inferiores y su clítoris directamente usando sus manos revestidas de chakra.Cuando Ino se acercó a su clímax, Naruto se apartó de su pecho y miró a Ino con una mirada cada vez más nublada antes de poner sus labios en los de ella.Ella respondió inmediatamente al beso, encontrando su lengua con la suya en un duelo.

El beso solo terminó cuando Naruto le dio un apretón suave en el clítoris, enviándola al borde y haciendo que retrocediera para gritar su orgasmo hacia el cielo y cubrir su mano con su liberación.Toda la fuerza abandonó el cuerpo de Ino, así que lo mejor que pudo le arregló la ropa antes de dejarla sentada contra un árbol con los ojos vidriosos.Con una sonrisa lasciva, dijo: "Gracias Ino, hagámoslo de nuevo alguna vez".

No hubo una respuesta, pero de nuevo no esperaba una.Dirigiéndose a su departamento tratando de ignorar la palpitante erección que tenía, además de tener cuidado con la mano que estaba cubierta en sus jugos, finalmente llegó.Puso la mano sobre el pergamino, la clave para liberar el siguiente nivel de entrenamiento, siendo el semen de la mujer en la que probó su técnica.Observó cómo las palabras comenzaron a desordenarse y explicar cuál era el siguiente paso.

Leyendo sobre qué esperar, esperaba que la siguiente parte al menos le permitiera liberarse un poco, ya que estaba seguro de que en ese momento podría clavar un clavo en la madera debido a lo duro que estaba.

Habían pasado varios días desde su encuentro con Ino y comenzaba a sospechar que el pergamino estaba equivocado.Le había dicho que fuera paciente asegurándose de que ella acudiría a él lo suficientemente pronto.Al no tener más remedio que aceptar, había esperado.Cuando escuchó el golpe en su puerta, respondió un poco más emocionado de lo que imaginó que debería, pero se sintió inmensamente decepcionado cuando el agente de Anbu le dijo que se presentara en la oficina del Hokage.

Por un momento le preocupaba que Ino hubiera ido a Tsunade, pero se calmó creyendo que el Hokage lo habría visitado personalmente para dar a conocer su desagrado.Después de decirle al Anbu que se iría de inmediato, se preparó y se dirigió a la mansión Hokage.

Mientras caminaba, comenzó a pensar en lo que Tsunade quería.Sin embargo, debido a su reciente interés en el sexo, no pudo evitar imaginarse aplicarle su nuevo jutsu.Pensando en ello, se dio cuenta de que Tsunade podría haber sido una persona aún mejor para usarlos que Ino.Principalmente, ya que Tsunade habría tenido experiencia, y como resultado estaría mejor preparado para alejarlo.Después de adivinarse a sí mismo, pensó que eso significaba que debía quedarse con Ino por el momento mientras aceleraba para ver qué quería.

Entrando con su generalmente ruidoso, "¿Qué pasa Granny Tsunade?"

Él ignoró su gruñido habitual para notar que Sakura y Shizune también estaban presentes.Sakura lo miró ansiosamente, pero Tsunade la interrumpió y le dijo: "Bien hecho en tu misión anterior.Con la caja fuerte de Kazekage ahora podemos actuar sobre Sasuke y Orochimaru.Tsunade luego explicó cómo Sasori le había contado a Sakura en sus últimos momentos sobre un espía que tenía en Sound y cómo planeaba reunirse con el hombre dentro de dos semanas."Es por eso que voy a enviarte ..."

"Lo siento, pero voy a tener que rechazar esta misión", dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a todas las mujeres presentes.

Sakura fue la primera en expresar su confusión y dijo: "Naruto, esto podría llevarnos directamente a Sasuke.¿No te importa?

"Sí", dijo Naruto de manera uniforme, "Pero me parece que la misión es un simple arrebatamiento.No soy necesario para tal misión y estoy en medio de un entrenamiento especial ".

Sakura todavía parecía molesta, pero Tsunade se inclinó hacia delante con curiosidad y dijo: "No estaba al tanto de ningún nuevo entrenamiento que Jiraiya o Kakashi te dieran".

"Eso es porque es algo que he emprendido solo", dijo Naruto fríamente, "pero siento que está en una etapa crítica y no deseo experimentar ningún contratiempo".

"Bueno, es bueno ver que continúas mejorando", dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa, "Espero ver los resultados.Bien, encontraré un reemplazo para ti y para Kakashi.Despedido."

Naruto le envió a Tsunade una sonrisa misteriosa diciendo: "También disfrutaré mostrándote los resultados" antes de irse.

Sakura miró a Naruto retirarse hasta que salió de la habitación.Después de ser despedida también, Sakura comenzó a enojarse porque después de tres años de duro entrenamiento se quedaron en la cúspide de encontrar a Sasuke y de repente a Naruto ya no parecía importarle más.Decidiendo dejar salir su ira, fue en busca de alguien que estaba segura de que entendería sus sentimientos.

Ino se paró en la floristería de su familia tratando de ignorar la excitación que aún sentía.Desde el día en el campo de entrenamiento con Naruto, había estado plagada de un sentimiento constante de hipersexualidad.Parecía que durante todo el día estuvo plagada de un deseo de experimentar más, y aunque se había masturbado hasta varios orgasmos, no había sentido que su deseo disminuyera en lo más mínimo.Estaba a punto de colarse por la espalda para volver a intentarlo cuando se abrió el timbre de la puerta de la tienda.

Reprimiendo una maldición, dijo lo más agradablemente posible: «Bienvenido a las flores de Yamanaka.¿Como puedo ayudarte?"Sin embargo, notando que su cliente era Sakura, ella dijo: "Oh, eres o dudo que estés aquí por flores, ¿qué pasa?

"Naruto decidió que ya no quiere ir tras Sasuke", dijo Sakura e Ino se sorprendió de que tan pronto como se mencionara el nombre de la rubia sintiera que su excitación se disparaba.

Tratando de prestarle un oído comprensivo a pesar de que todo lo que realmente quería hacer era desnudarse y una vez más tratar de apagar el fuego que la abrasaba, ella dijo: "Bueno, tal vez él está ocupado con algo".

"Eso es lo que dice de todos modos", dijo Sakura burlonamente, "pero qué podría ser más importante que salvar a Sasuke.Se nos acaba el tiempo.

"Mira, solo aguanta", dijo Ino, "y además la misión es agarrar al espía y no perseguir a Sasuke".

Sakura miró a Ino confundida, ya que estaba segura de que de todas las chicas de la aldea, la rubia Kunoichi entendería lo importante que era la misión de recuperar a Sasuke y dijo: "Pensé que querías a Sasuke tanto como yo".

"Lo hice ... quiero decir", dijo Ino, aunque incluso para sí misma no parecía segura, "pero ¿por qué necesitas que Naruto vaya tan mal de todos modos?"

"Porque lo prometió," espetó Sakura.

Ino respondió bruscamente diciendo: "Prometió ser tu esclavo y dejar todo en su vida cuando tú lo digas".Claro que estaba enamorado de ti, pero ¿no crees que le estás preguntando mucho sin dar nada a cambio?Kami eres tan egoísta.No es de extrañar que no te haya preguntado ... "

" ¿Preguntarme qué? "Sakura dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

"Nada", dijo Ino sin creer lo nerviosa que estaba al defender a Naruto y que casi deja salir lo que hicieron los dos.

Sakura se cerró sobre ella y dijo que su voz teñida de ira, "¿Qué estás escondiendo?"

"No te concierne", respondió Ino con firmeza."Ahora, si no te importa, compra algo o vete".

Sakura la fulminó con la mirada, a lo que Ino regresó, antes de que la chica de ojos verdes concediera la cerilla al alejarse de su rival y marcharse.Después de que Sakura se fue, Ino se debatió entre ignorar la creciente sensación de humedad entre sus piernas o correr hacia Naruto para ofrecerle ayuda con su nuevo entrenamiento.Finalmente, decidió que sería mejor esperar al menos hasta que Sakura se fuera en su misión.

Naruto se sentó en su departamento, preguntándose si tomó la decisión correcta al no ir a la misión.Había ido a la puerta para ver quién había sido elegido para ir y había visto a un niño de rostro pálido junto con un adulto que no reconoció.Chouji también había sido elegido y supuso que el Akimichi había sido elegido para ocupar su lugar en el equipo, principalmente porque el chico pálido le recordaba a Sasuke.

No los vio pensar que Sakura todavía estaba enojada por su negativa a seguir.Un repentino golpe en la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos, así que se levantó para responder y preguntó: "¿Quién es?"

"Ino"

Al escuchar la voz de la kunoichi trajo una sonrisa a la cara de Naruto, así como borrar todos los pensamientos de la misión de Sakura de su mente.Al abrir la puerta, dijo: "Hola Ino".

"¿Puedo entrar?", Preguntó ella.

Antes de responder, Naruto se tomó un momento para estudiar su apariencia.Se veía tan hermosa como siempre, un poco sonrojada y un poco desgastada también.Él sonrió al notar que ella estaba usando el vestido que se había ganado de él al aceptar ser su sujeto de prueba.Ella pareció asustarse un poco, ya que le tomó mucho tiempo responder, pero finalmente se hizo a un lado y dijo: "Claro".

Al mudarse rápidamente al departamento miró sorprendida la habitación impecable debido a todas las historias de horror que había escuchado de Sakura."Limpié", dijo Naruto respondiendo la pregunta escrita en su rostro, "Después de todo, si voy a usar esas técnicas que practiqué contigo, no puedo llevarlas a una pocilga, ¿verdad?"

Ino negó con la cabeza aún frente a la habitación en lugar de que su compañera rubia se sintiera demasiado nerviosa como para decirle a Naruto la razón detrás de su visita, pero no necesitaba hacerlo, ya que el jinchuriki dijo: "¿Volviste por más?"

Ino se giró para mirar a Naruto sorprendido, quien se rió entre dientes, diciendo: "¿Qué pasa con la mirada de sorpresa?Seguramente, incluso soy capaz de adivinar que el motivo de su visita se debe a nuestro tiempo juntos, ya que nunca ha venido antes.

"No he podido sacar de mi mente lo que hicimos juntos", dijo Ino con la cabeza gacha, "quiero experimentarlo de nuevo".

"Estoy seguro de que sí", dijo Naruto cerrando con confianza con la chica.Colocando un dedo debajo de su barbilla, levantó la mirada para mirarla a los ojos y luego la besó con avidez.El beso le quitó el aliento a Ino y justo cuando la necesidad de respirar se volvió demasiado poderosa lo terminó.

Caminando desde la kunoichi jadeante, se sentó en una silla y dijo: "Sin embargo, la última vez fue todo sobre tu placer.Esta vez es tu turno de devolver el favor.

Luego abrió las piernas y le dijo a Ino exactamente cómo esperaba que ella le devolviera el favor.Ella dudó no solo por lo exigente que había sonado Naruto, sino también por cómo sus palabras la afectaron.La forma en que la miraba la hacía sentirse sexy y deseada, pero una parte de ella retrocedió ante su demanda.Al darse cuenta de su vacilación, Naruto dijo: "Ino, si no quieres continuar, vete".

Nerviosa, la niña se acercó a la rubia sentada antes de arrodillarse frente a él.Podía ver su dureza cubriendo sus pantalones naranjas;Levantando una mano temblorosa, agarró la cremallera de sus pantalones y la bajó.Ella se sorprendió cuando su polla realmente salió de la mosca y se puso firme en la atención.Suponiendo que tendría aproximadamente nueve o diez pulgadas de largo, se lamió los labios al ver la palpitante polla.Al acercarse, agarró la base y comenzó a mover su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo mirando a Naruto para ver si sus acciones lo complacían.

Sin embargo, Naruto mantuvo su rostro impasible sin revelar nada, incluso cuando comenzó a sentir el placer de las acciones de Ino.No era que no disfrutara de la paja, pero quería ver hasta dónde llegaría para complacerlo sin que él lo pidiera.

Después de varios minutos, Ino comenzó a preocuparse ya que Naruto no había gruñido ante sus acciones.Temiendo que la enviara lejos, ella se inclinó y le lamió la longitud comenzando en la base y avanzando hacia la punta.Naruto gimió en aprobación, e Ino sintió que sus propias bragas se humedecían con el sonido, así que repitió su acción al pasarle la lengua por la polla.Al llegar a la cima, decidió que quería más, así que abrir la boca lo envolvió.

"Muy bien Ino", dijo Naruto casi de inmediato mientras colocaba una mano en su cabello para guiarla.Nunca antes había experimentado una mamada antes de que Naruto aprendiera rápidamente qué funcionaba para él y qué no, y comenzó a dar instrucciones a Ino sobre cómo complacerlo mejor.

Ino, por su parte, había comenzado a meterse realmente en el acto disfrutando de la forma en que Naruto sabía, pero también los sonidos que sus acciones extraían de él.Cuando Naruto dijo: "Me estoy acabando", ella decidió atrapar su carga con la boca después de haber disfrutado del precum que ya había tragado.Sin embargo, estaba sorprendida de cuánto había cuando él explotó dentro de su boca.Atrapando todo lo que pudo, no podía creer que realmente hiciera que sus mejillas se abultaran antes de salir de su boca.

Tragando lo mejor que pudo, descubrió que estaba bastante amargado, pero sabía que si le volvía a preguntar, con mucho gusto se arrodillaría.Naruto por su parte le sonrió cuando ella se llevó un dedo a la barbilla para trazar una línea de semen que se había escapado y se la llevó a la boca, lamiéndola limpia.Ella le sonrió mostrándole a Ino más seguro y seguro que había estado perdido desde el día en el campo de entrenamiento mientras le preguntaba: "¿Cómo fue eso?"

"Fantástico", dijo Naruto, antes de indicarle que se pusiera de pie.Ino lo hizo y la giró antes de inclinarla ligeramente mientras él permanecía sentado.Levantando el dobladillo de su vestido, dijo: "Y sé por tu recompensa", luego le bajó las bragas amando la forma en que las bragas se habían quedado pegadas a su cuerpo debido a los jugos que estaba goteando.Ella salió de ellos y Naruto se los llevó a la nariz inhalando aroma Ino diciendo: "Huele delicioso".Luego se zambulló en su arranque comiéndola como un hombre poseído.

Ino llegó casi tan pronto como su lengua la tocó y lo hizo momentos después.Sin embargo, Naruto simplemente bebió su jugo de amor y continuó lamiéndola hasta dos orgasmos más.Todavía de espaldas al rubio mientras se la comía de su posición sentada, ella casi se derrumbó después de su segundo, pero el rubio la detuvo.

Él comenzó a bajarla hacia su regazo, pero se detuvo cuando ella entró en contacto con su polla revitalizada.Ino no podía creer lo caliente que se sentía contra sus labios inferiores, y se preguntó por qué Naruto se detuvo, ya que en ese momento todo lo que quería era enterrarla en la raíz.Ella recibió su respuesta cuando Naruto dijo: "La siguiente parte que tienes que hacer por tu cuenta Ino.Pero entiende que hacer esto seguramente te hará caer aún más en mi jutsu.No solo eso, sino que planeo tener muchos amantes ".

"Quieres decir que esto es todo lo que tu jutsu está haciendo", dijo Ino, pero en lugar de alejarse se frotó a lo largo de la punta de su polla.

"Sí", admitió Naruto, "la primera vez que te toqué, canalicé mi chakra hacia ti aumentando tu respuesta a mi toque.También te unió a mí, de modo que solo yo podría crear tal respuesta en ti.Seguramente te has masturbado desde entonces, ¿no te diste cuenta de lo silencioso que se sintió?

Ino sacudió la cabeza gimiendo levemente cuando su deseo de sumergirlo en ella luchó con lo que estaba aprendiendo, pero se las arregló para decir: "Siempre se sintió así, lo que hiciste se sintió mucho mejor".

Eso sorprendió a Naruto pero lo atribuyó a su propia inexperiencia y supuso que debería haber adivinado considerando que la paja de Ino se había sentido mejor que cuando lo hizo él mismo.Ino le preguntó: "¿Esto significa que planeas simplemente seguir tu camino conmigo y dejarme?"

"Por supuesto que no", dijo Naruto con dulzura, "como dije, esto nos unirá, te hará mío y solo mío.Te trataré bien, lo prometo y siempre te protegeré.

Al escuchar la sinceridad en las palabras de Naruto, Ino pensó y ella comenzó a bajar sobre su polla.La sensación de sentirse lleno por él fue incómoda al principio y se alegró de que su himen se hubiera roto hace años, pero debajo había una promesa de placer.

Para Naruto fue como si su pene estuviera envuelto por un calor cálido y líquido.Cuando Ino finalmente se sentó completamente sobre su polla, simplemente echó la cabeza hacia atrás para disfrutar de la sensación, ya que sabía que la primera vez que una chica podía ser dolorosa.Después de lo que pareció una eternidad y la tentación de moverse se volvió casi demasiado difícil de soportar, suspiró contento cuando Ino se movió ligeramente.El jadeo de placer que le provocó enloqueció a Naruto cuando la levantó y la dejó caer de nuevo.Al hacerlo varias veces sonrió cuando Ino pronto comenzó a ayudar y los dos rápidamente establecieron un ritmo de trabajo.

"Oh, mierda ... es ... es tan jodidamente bueno", gimió Ino recostándose en el pecho de Naruto que ya no podía moverse.

"Para mí también", dijo Naruto golpeándola mientras la follaba en su silla, "eres tan jodidamente apretado ... mierda que estoy a punto de correrse ..."

"Yo ... yo también ... corre conmigo ..." Dijo Ino girando su cabeza para encontrarse con la de Naruto en un beso de lenguas en duelo.

Mientras su lengua se peleaba con la de ella, extendió la mano entre sus piernas, donde estaban conectadas, frotando su clítoris con una mano cubierta de chakra que envió a Ino al borde.Ella se tensó gritando corporalmente, "Naaaaarrruuuttttoooo", cuando llegó, apretando su coño alrededor de su polla enviándolo también, e inundando su pasaje con su semilla, lo que a su vez provocó un segundo orgasmo en la mujer.

Respirando con dificultad, Naruto dijo: "Uf, eso fue jodidamente genial".Cuando Ino no respondió, se movió lo mejor que pudo con la mujer aún acostada sobre él y vio que se había desmayado.Al levantarla, la despojó de su vestido, antes de acostarla en su cama.

Moviéndose hacia su cocina, recogió el pergamino y se sorprendió de poder leer la última sección que decía: "Bien hecho, has seducido con éxito a tu primera mujer.Aunque las técnicas seguirán siendo las mismas, las tácticas cambiarán.Buena suerte."

Naruto sonrió mientras se reclinaba en su silla, dejando el pergamino en el mostrador mientras planeaba cómo usar estas técnicas no solo para su propio placer sino para hacer algo bueno.Se dio cuenta de que aunque había elegido a Ino, no solo porque era hermosa y alguien con quien realmente no había interactuado, algún día iba a ser la cabeza del clan Yamanaka.Eso significaba que, en cierto sentido, ya había comenzado a incurrir en una pequeña base de poder dentro de la aldea.

Pensando en el deseo de paz de Jiraiya en el mundo shinobi, creía que podía usar las técnicas que ahora poseía para ayudar a que eso sea una realidad.Después de todo, la mayoría de las aldeas shinobi tenían mujeres poderosas en puestos clave dentro de sus gobiernos y probablemente incluso las dirigían como en Konoha.Pero primero necesitaría fortalecer su poder en el pueblo antes de mirar fuera de sus muros.

Sintiéndose cansado, decidió que la planificación adicional podría esperar hasta la mañana, donde quizás Ino podría ayudarlo a planificar su próximo movimiento.Al meterse en su cama, sonrió cuando Ino inmediatamente se acurrucó a su lado.Rodeándola con un brazo, la apretó con fuerza y decidió preguntarle después de disfrutarla nuevamente por la mañana antes de permitir que el sueño lo alcanzara.

Mientras el niño dormía, no sabía que debido a su sello debilitado, una criatura antigua había experimentado sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido, y realmente esperaba experimentar nuevamente.Por lo tanto, planeó formas de ayudar a su contenedor en su esfuerzo por seducir a los diversos kunoichi que encontró.

Continuará ...

Está historia pertenece a TheLemonSage yo solo la estoy traduciendo


	2. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 2

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío.Además, esta historia es una ficción de limón, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan.Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora.Gracias.

Capítulo 2: Objetivo Hinata

El sol que brillaba en sus ojos fue lo que despertó a Ino del sueño profundo en el que había estado. Sentada en la cama, se frotó los ojos y se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su propia habitación."No fue un sueño", dijo más para sí misma sin esperar una respuesta.

"¿Esperabas que fuera uno?"

Al volverse hacia la voz, vio a un Naruto sin camisa que llevaba solo sus pantalones naranjas mientras se apoyaba contra la pared de su pequeño departamento mientras miraba por la ventana.Él se volvió hacia ella esperando su respuesta, tomando su forma aún desnuda.A pesar de su falta de vestido, Ino no buscó las mantas, ya que no sentía vergüenza, algo que encontró bastante extraño.Al darse cuenta de que Naruto estaba esperando su respuesta, dijo: "No, probablemente fue la experiencia más placentera de mi vida".

Se sonrojó avergonzada cuando su estómago gruñó y Naruto se rió entre dientes cuando dijo: "Te prepararé algo de comer".

Mientras caminaba hacia el área de la cocina de su departamento, Ino lo miró desde la cama con una cara pensativa.Al notarlo, el rubio macho preguntó: "¿Qué es?"

"Bueno, pensé que era una especie de esclava de tu amor o algo así.¿No deberías estar ordenándome?

"Dije que el jutsu nos ataba", corrigió Naruto mientras comenzaba a buscar sus huevos en su nevera."Por lo que puedo decir, significa que eres más sumiso, y puede hacerte más propenso a mis sugerencias.Sin embargo, todavía soy más que capaz de preparar el desayuno ".

Ino le dedicó una sonrisa al pensar que si ella era una especie de esclava del amor, probablemente habría ganado el premio gordo en lo que respecta a los maestros.Preguntándose cuál sería su próximo movimiento, ella preguntó: "¿Y ahora qué?"

"Esa es una pregunta interesante", dijo Naruto, "¿Cómo le gustaría sus huevos?"

"Con suerte sin fertilizar", dijo Ino recordando usar la mañana después del jutsu ya que en su apuro por llegar a Naruto's la noche anterior no había tomado las precauciones adecuadas."Pero para el desayuno, revuelto".

"Está revuelto", dijo Naruto mientras veía a Ino correr el jutsu sobre sí misma mientras preparaba su desayuno.

Terminando su comida, la tomó en un plato y la llevó a su modesta mesa.Al ver que su comida estaba lista, Ino salió de la cama sin molestarse en cubrir su desnudez.Al mirar por el departamento no pudo encontrar lo que estaba buscando, así que le preguntó: "¿Dónde está mi vestido?"

"Estaba bastante arrugado, así que envié un clon a los limpiadores con él", dijo Naruto disfrutando de la vista ante él."Debería estar listo en unas pocas horas".

Ino se encogió de hombros sentado a la mesa para comenzar a comer.Naruto había estado a punto de ofrecerle algo de ropa, pero al ver que a Ino aparentemente no le importaba su estado de vestimenta, decidió no arruinar algo bueno.Sentado frente a ella en la mesa, la vio comer.

Ino terminó su comida rápidamente debido a lo hambrienta que estaba.Alejando el plato vacío de ella, dijo: "No respondiste mi pregunta, ¿qué es lo que piensas hacer ahora?Obviamente planeas usar ese jutsu nuevamente. "

De pie, el rubio caminó hacia su ventana para mirar a Konoha.Finalmente, después de pensar durante varios minutos, dijo: "Durante mis viajes con Pervy Sage, me dijo que soñaba con terminar con el odio que se estaba extendiendo por todo el mundo Shinobi, supongo que eso es lo que planeo hacer".

Ino lo miró por un momento antes de que ella comenzara a reír.Naruto se giró hacia la risa kunoichi, pero no le molestó saber lo loco que sonaba.Después de recuperar el aliento, se limpió una lágrima del ojo, lo que provocó que el jinchuriki preguntara: "¿Ya terminaste?"

Ino notó que la cara de Naruto era completamente seria, lo que la ponía un poco nerviosa al reírse de él, un hombre al que ahora estaba obligada.Podía ver que ella estaba repentinamente pensativa, pero le dirigió una sonrisa desarmadora para hacerle saber que no estaba ofendido."Sé cómo suena Ino", dijo moviéndose a una silla de cuero marrón.

Ver a Naruto sentado en la silla donde le había dado tanto placer la noche anterior hizo que Ino temblara levemente como resultado de las imágenes que aparecieron ante ella.Sin embargo, cuando habló, encontró su enfoque completamente en él."Has escuchado el dicho detrás de cada gran hombre que es una gran mujer, ¿verdad?"

Ino asintió, por lo que Naruto continuó diciendo: "Bueno, imagina todo lo que podría hacer con este jutsu".

"Vamos Naruto, honestamente no puedes esperar unir todas las aldeas de los shinobi simplemente durmiendo hasta la cima".

"Para nada Ino," dijo Naruto, "tengo la intención de usar a las diversas mujeres como agentes para unir las aldeas.Por ejemplo, aunque no estaba pensando en esto en ese momento, dentro de unos años serás el jefe del clan Yamanaka.

Ino comenzó a ver a dónde iba Naruto, así que saltó al decir: "Así que planeas ser el poder detrás de escena".

"Exactamente", dijo Naruto, "comenzaré aquí en Konoha y una vez que nuestra base de poder esté segura, comenzaremos a trabajar en los países vecinos".

"¿Nuestra?"Dijo Ino sorprendido.

"Por supuesto", respondió Naruto, "Ino, voy a necesitar tu apoyo y tu aporte si voy a lograrlo".Igual que necesitaré el apoyo y el aporte de todas las mujeres que logré encantar ".

A Ino le conmovió que valorara su opinión, especialmente porque quizás ni siquiera necesite pedirle que haga que haga algo.Levantándose de la mesa, vio un bloc de notas en uno de sus mostradores.Agarrándola con un bolígrafo, cruzó la habitación hacia él y se sentó en su regazo.

Sintiendo la piel de su espalda mientras ella se recostaba en su pecho, él preguntó: "¿Qué ...?"

Riéndose, ella dijo: "Voy a tomar un poco de dictado".

"Creo que prefiero que tomes un poco de polla", dijo Naruto colocando sus manos sobre sus caderas y apretando su trasero desnudo a lo largo de su erección cada vez más dura.

"Ahora, ahora, ahora", dijo Ino con un tono de reprensión, aunque le resultaba cada vez más difícil no ceder, "Primero planeemos sus primeros pasos antes de dejarnos llevar".

"Bien", dijo Naruto con un puchero, "Primero, creo que deberíamos aprender cuán completa es mi influencia sobre ti".

Ino asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "Ordena que haga algo que no crees que haría normalmente".

"Está bien", dijo Naruto pensando por un momento, "Ve a recoger la limpieza en seco".

"No tengo ningún problema para hacer eso", comenzó a decir Ino.

"Desnudo", agregó Naruto haciendo que Ino frunciera el ceño.Ella se sentó allí por un momento, por lo que Naruto agregó un poco más de una orden a su voz diciendo: "Ahora".

Ino parecía que estaba luchando por no levantarse antes de finalmente decir: "Por favor, no me obligues".

"Está bien Ino, no tienes que hacerlo".

Ella se relajó recostándose en él.Finalmente dijo: "¿Fue difícil pelear?"

"No al principio", dijo Ino, "pero cuando insististe se hizo más difícil.Pero sigo pensando que podría haberme resistido, al menos por un tiempo ".

"Bien", dijo Naruto, lo que sorprendió a la rubia.Podía ver la expresión de confusión en su rostro, así que explicó su razonamiento diciendo: "No quiero drones sin sentido, Ino.Necesito personas que puedan pensar por sí mismas o hacerme frente cuando piensan que estoy equivocado.Pero, probaremos mi control más tarde.Luego, creo que deberíamos elegir algunos objetivos que ayuden a impulsar a Konoha a unirse con las otras aldeas ".

"Básicamente quieres decir jefes de clan", dijo Ino escribiendo 'necesidades' en el bloc de notas.

Al ver que Naruto miró a Ino, dijo: "Necesidades".

"Sí", dijo dándole a su sonrisa deslumbrante algo que Naruto realmente estaba comenzando a notar sobre ella, "la otra categoría será, quiere".

"No lo entiendo", dijo Naruto.

Mirándolo fijamente, Ino dijo: "Naruto, puedes ser un chico dulce, que al desbloquear probablemente uno de los jutsu más pervertidos que existen está tratando de darle un buen uso.Pero todavía eres un hombre y, sin duda, lo usarás en mujeres que no ayudarán a avanzar en tu plan ".

Al escuchar los pensamientos de Ino sobre el asunto, se imaginó fácilmente a varias mujeres que cumplían con los requisitos, por lo que se vio obligada a reconocer su punto.Ino volvió a sonreír volviendo su atención al bloc y escribió: "quiere".Poniéndose el extremo de la pluma en la boca, dijo: "Está bien, para empezar, una mujer que definitivamente necesitarás es Hinata y debería ser fácil para ti seducir".

"Suenas bastante seguro de eso", dijo Naruto con su tono transmitiendo sus dudas.Cuando Ino lo miró como si no tuviera idea, se defendió diciendo: "¿Qué pasa con la mirada?No podía formar una oración completa a su alrededor cuando éramos más jóvenes sin que ella se pusiera roja y se desmayara ".

Ino negó con la cabeza y dijo en broma: "Es bueno que seas guapo y fuerte, porque Kami solo sabe cómo llegarías a este mundo si necesitaras confiar en tu cerebro".La mirada que Naruto le dirigió a cambio la hizo reír, pero se calmó lo suficiente como para decir: "Ella hizo eso porque le caías bien".En caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, ella no tuvo ningún problema para hablar con otros chicos.

"Me di cuenta", dijo Naruto, pero pensando un momento, "aunque ahora que lo pienso, eso explicaría por qué me dio esa pomada después de mi combate con Kiba durante los exámenes de Chunin".

Ino asintió y luego dijo: "Sabes que si vas a tener éxito en este plan tuyo, tendrás que estar más consciente de los pequeños signos que las mujeres dan a esa señal de atracción".

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Bueno", dijo Ino estirando la palabra mientras organizaba sus pensamientos, "Para mí, me engañaste para que te permitiera usar tu jutsu.Ahora con Hinata lo más probable es que demuestres que estás interesado en ella.Probablemente te permitirá al menos acercarte lo suficiente como para usarlo contra ella.Pero ¿qué pasa con Tsume Inuzuka ... "

" ¿Quién? "Preguntó Naruto haciendo que Ino suspirara al detener su tren de pensamiento.

"Tsume Inuzuka, es la cabeza del clan de los Inuzuka y es la madre de Kiba y, según mi padre, probablemente sea una de las mujeres más duras de la aldea.No hay forma de que caiga en el mismo truco que yo y dudo que puedas invitarla a un combate de combate en el que te permitirá poner tu magia en ella.

"Aún así, ¿qué me hace ser más observadora de los signos que emiten las mujeres?"Preguntó Naruto."Si esta Tsume es una nuez tan difícil de romper, probablemente será imposible que yo también me acerque".

"No estés tan seguro", dijo Ino, "Déjame hacerte una pregunta.¿Alguna vez has imaginado a Lady Tsunade desnuda?Ino sintió que la polla de Naruto se contraía contra su trasero, haciéndola reír mientras decía: "Lo tomaré por un sí.Bueno, las mujeres hacen lo mismo.Existe la posibilidad de que si te acercas a ella, ella pueda dar una pequeña señal de que te encuentra atractiva.Demonios, incluso puede encontrarte extremadamente feo, pero mojarte a tu alrededor por lo fuerte que eres.Pero ella no actuará sobre esos sentimientos sin un pequeño empujón de tu parte, por lo que deberás ser consciente ".

"Está bien, supongo que podemos trabajar en eso después de Hinata", dijo Naruto, "así que además de Tsume, ¿quién más crees que debería estar en la lista de 'Necesidades'"?

"Tsunade definitivamente", dijo Ino sin dudarlo.Sintiendo que la mitad inferior de Naruto respondía a sus palabras, volvió a reír ligeramente diciendo: "Oh, a alguien le gusta esa idea".

"¿Puedes culparme?"

Ino realmente no podía, ya que a pesar de que tenía unos cincuenta años, todavía parecía ser una de las mujeres más hermosas que la kunoichi había visto.Continuando donde lo dejó, la joven Yamanaka dijo: "Mucho después de Tsume, la única otra cabeza femenina actual del clan es Yakumo, aunque puede que no esté cerca por mucho tiempo".

Recordando a la chica, Naruto preguntó: "¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, ¿recuerdas esa debacle con su identificación, verdad?"Cuando Naruto asintió, Ino explicó: "Bueno, aparentemente la identificación era lo único que mantenía su enfermedad bajo control.Sin ella, o sus poderes, ella ha empeorado ".

Naruto no estaba realmente seguro de si debía intentar ir por ella, pero Ino dijo: "Puede que no te ayude a largo plazo, pero si decides seducirla ... probablemente lo apreciará".

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque todos la tratan como si fuera de cristal", dijo Ino con tristeza, "y después de anoche.Bueno, déjame ponerlo de esta manera;incluso si supiera que me mataría, hay peores caminos por recorrer ".

Naruto se rió entre dientes, pero dijo: "Lo consideraré".

"Bien", dijo Ino antes de continuar, "la única otra necesidad que se me ocurre sería Saku ..."

"No", respondió Naruto rápidamente cortando la kunoichi.

Preguntándose si era por sus sentimientos por la chica, dijo: "Naruto ... puedo entender que no quieras usar tu jutsu en ella debido a tus sentimientos por ella.Pero ella será la próxima jefa del departamento médico, una posición poderosa ... "

" No entiendes a Ino ", dijo Naruto explicando su posición," Sí, es por lo que siento por ella, pero vamos a tener esperar que ella lo acepte cuando llegue el momento ".

"No la odias ahora, ¿verdad?"Ino preguntó preocupada ya que estaba segura de que Sakura tomaría esas noticias con fuerza.Mientras Naruto se había ido, había comenzado a sospechar que su amiga tenía sentimientos por la rubia, en función de cómo hablaba de él.Después de un tiempo, Sakura comenzaría a preguntarse cada vez más cuándo volvería Naruto.En verdad, Ino estaba bastante sorprendido de que Sakura se hubiera concentrado tanto en Sasuke cuando regresaron sus otros compañeros de equipo.Pero antes de que pudiera pensar en el asunto, su propia situación con su compañero rubio había cambiado.

Ino estaba dividido entre decirle a Naruto algunas de las cosas amables que Sakura dijo sobre él mientras él estaba fuera o no.Sin embargo, al final decidió no hacerlo, ya que le habían dicho en confianza que era solo entre ellos.En cambio, se conformó con decir: "Naruto, solo está confundida acerca de ella ..."

"Mira Ino está bien", dijo Naruto terminando con un suspiro.Se sentó en silencio por un momento y ella estaba a punto de entrometerse cuando dijo: "Mis sentimientos por ella realmente no han cambiado.Sin embargo, es por ellos que no usaré este jutsu en ella ".

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¿Qué sabes sobre el día que Sasuke desertó?"

"No mucho", admitió Ino, "Tsunade estaba bastante callado sobre lo que sucedió entre tú y Sasuke".

"No Sasuke y yo", saltó Naruto, "Entre Sakura y yo".

Ino pensó por un momento antes de recordar algo que Shikamaru le dijo.Positiva, de eso era de lo que estaba hablando, ella dijo: "Estás hablando de cómo te rogó que regresaras a Sasuke a la aldea".

Naruto asintió mirando tristemente a una pared como si estuviera reproduciendo el recuerdo, "Sí ... ella lo puso todo en la línea mientras me pedía que devolviera a Sasuke.No pude hacer nada más que aceptar traerlo de vuelta.Es cierto, tendría cualquier forma, pero adquirió un significado diferente entonces.En cierto sentido, recuperaría la felicidad de Sakura.Naruto hizo una pausa y la miró, "Por eso no puedo usar el jutsu en ella.Digamos que si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes y me hubiera preocupado por ti como lo hice por ella, ahora estaría sentada desnuda en mi regazo en lugar de ti.

Los ojos de Ino se agrandaron ante lo que Naruto estaba admitiendo.Básicamente, él había dicho que todavía se preocupaba profundamente por Sakura, pero que estaba a un lado para que ella pudiera perseguir a Sasuke.Pero el resto de lo que dijo se hundió y ella se sintió herida, celosa, traicionada y enojada, pero casi tan pronto como las emociones comenzaron a pelear en ella, sintió que se humedecían.

Sin embargo, todavía le llegó a la cara y Naruto dijo: "Eso te molesta, ¿no?"

"Que me elegiste para eliminar a un rival para Sakura y, en cierto sentido, me quitó la decisión de elegir.Demonios, sí, me molesta ", espetó Ino.Pero luego agregó con más calma: "Incluso creo que este estúpido jutsu está silenciando lo enojado que estoy".Ella se hundió un poco en él, cuando la ira se desvaneció y dijo: "Pero, sinceramente, también estoy celosa y un poco aliviada".

"¿Aliviado?"Preguntó Naruto sorprendido.

"Sí, no tenías que decirme eso.Podrías haber dicho simplemente porque yo lo dije ".Ino volvió la cabeza hacia él y le dio un beso ligero en lo más cercano que podía alcanzar, que era su mejilla.Se sonrojó levemente ante la pequeña señal de afecto que la sorprendió, ya que estaba sentada desnuda en su regazo, pero adivinando su razón dijo: "Además, estoy muy contenta de que me hayas elegido.Perseguí a Sasuke durante años, y probablemente aún lo perseguiría si no fuera por lo que me hiciste.Pero no me importa porque probablemente me has mostrado más afecto, y no solo de manera sexual, sino en todas las formas que importan en una relación.Incluso uno tan loco como el nuestro parece que va a ser ".

"Gracias Ino".

"No, gracias Naruto", respondió Ino enfocándose en su rostro.Luego lo miró a los ojos y agregó: "Pero cuando una chica obsesionada con Sasuke habla de otra, por favor considera a Sakura".

"Dejaré que tome la decisión", dijo Naruto después de pensar por un momento.

Ino volvió a besarle la mejilla como agradecimiento por considerar su opinión antes de decir: "Ahora a 'Desea'".

Naruto pensó por un momento, pero luego se dio cuenta de que tenía una hermosa mujer desnuda sentada en su regazo y decidió divertirse.Puso su mano sobre su muslo y comenzó a frotarla de arriba abajo.Luego dijo: "Bueno, primero creo que un buen candidato sería, Ayame".

"El ramen está de pie como camarera", dijo Ino sorprendida, y tratando de no distraerse con la mano que se movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo de su pierna en barridos más grandes, acercándose así a su feminidad que respondía, "¿Por qué ella?"

"Porque, si voy a ser honesto conmigo mismo, ella fue una de mis primeras fantasías sexuales, cuando creces sola como yo y solo hay una mujer que te trata como si importaras, tienden a creer que es porque quiere tú."

Ino asintió tristemente mientras escribía el nombre pero luego se estremeció y suspiró cuando la mano de Naruto llegó a sus labios inferiores.La mano comenzó a frotar a lo largo del exterior.Tratando de mantenerse en el blanco, dijo: "¿De quién es el próximo?"

"Hmm", dijo Naruto disfrutando de la sensación del coño de Ino mientras respondía a sus ministraciones.Decidiendo darle más a la rubia, deslizó su dedo medio en sus pliegues y comenzó a trabajarlo de un lado a otro dentro de ella.Luego, como si estuviera discutiendo lo que quería para la cena, dijo: "Estaba pensando en Kurenai-sensei".

"No-no ..." dijo Ino sorprendiendo a Naruto quien comenzó a retirar su dedo de ella.Ino rápidamente lo detuvo poniendo su mano sobre la suya para mantenerlo allí y una vez que comenzó a moverlo nuevamente, dijo: "Ella está ... está ... mmmm ... está involucrada con alguien ..."

"Realmente con quién", dijo Naruto comenzando amoversu dedo más rápido.

"Yo ... yo ... no debería decir ... son ... oh mmm ... están tratando de ser discretos", dijo Ino, pero sabía que si presionaba ella lo diría.La razón por la que sabía de la relación de Asuma con Kurenai era porque la jounin seguía comprándole flores en la tienda de su familia.Ella había aprendido la verdad cuando él había ordenado algunos claveles rojos, pero le había pedido que no los cortaran.Después de comprarlos, Ino vio las flores nuevamente en una caja de flores afuera del departamento de Kurenai.

"Está bien Ino", dijo Naruto no queriendo ser un destructor de viviendas."Dime, ¿Ayame está viendo a alguien?"

"Yo ... más ... más por favor ..." dijo Ino saliendo del camino.

Naruto sonrió agregando un segundo dedo, "Ahora mi pregunta".

"Sí ... eso creo ... oh Kami ..."

Naruto sonrió al adivinar que eso significaba que Kurenai estaba viendo a Asuma ya que el Yamanaka retorciéndose en su regazo obviamente no le importaba si arruinaba la relación de Ayame."Entonces quítate Ayame también", dijo Naruto decepcionado, pero se rió cuando Ino intentó tachar el nombre mientras disfrutaba de sus esfuerzos.

Cuando ella tuvo éxito, él dijo: "¿Qué tal ese supervisor loco del segundo examen?"

"A-anko Mitarashi ... está soltera ..." dijo Ino tratando de ignorar el placer que sentía mientras trabajaba su magia el tiempo suficiente para agregar su nombre.Teniendo una sugerencia propia, dijo: "¿Cómo ... qué demonios sobre Tenten ... preguntó ... joder a Naruto allí mismo ...", Naruto comenzó a frotar el lugar que acababa de tocar dentro de ella con más fuerza, haciendo que la kunoichi abriera más las piernas colocándola pies sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a golpear la palma de su mano que descansaba sobre su pelvis mientras sus dedos se movían dentro de ella.Tratando de continuar donde lo había dejado, dijo, "Ella ... ella preguntó ... Neji hace unos meses ... oh sí ... él ... él la rechazó ... aunque ... .claims relaciones entre compañeros de equipo son malos ..."

"Añadir ella, entonces, "Dijo Naruto sonriendo mientras la joven lo intentaba.Llegó a escribir 'Diez', bastante temblorosa cuando él presionó su palma contra su clítoris hinchado.

Prácticamente arrojó la almohadilla lejos de ella mientras venía empapando su mano y pantalones en su liberación mientras gritaba: "¡¡Oh, dioses!"

Mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, Naruto la levantó en sus brazos y la llevó hacia su cama.Colocándola hacia abajo, se puso de pie mientras ella observaba los ojos vidriosos mientras soltaba su polla y se liberaba de sus pantalones y ropa interior.

Mirando a la chica, preguntó: "¿Tienes algún lugar donde necesites estar?"

Ino no pudo responder, tan débilmente negó con la cabeza."Bien", dijo metiéndose en la cama y trepando entre sus piernas, "porque no creo que salgas de esta cama hoy".Luego pasó el resto del día deleitándose con la diosa rubia que era Ino.

Naruto tuvo dificultades para mantener la sonrisa fuera de su rostro mientras caminaba por el pueblo.Ino se había ido tarde la noche anterior después de haberse explorado a fondo.Él había extrañado su calor mientras dormía esa noche, pero ella había necesitado llegar a casa ya que sus padres podrían comenzar a preocuparse.Se había detenido en la florería para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien y que sus padres no estaban molestos.Afortunadamente, la vida de un shinobi significaba que a menudo podían ser llamados y sin tiempo para informar a sus seres queridos.Por lo tanto, sus padres no habían estado demasiado preocupados.La sonrisa fue el resultado de la mamada que Ino le había dado antes de salir de la tienda.

Pero un pensamiento que hizo que la sonrisa vacilara fue la cuestión de por qué él.¿Cómo por qué Kanji le dio el jutsu Tentación Toque?Al principio no había pensado demasiado en los motivos del hombre, pero últimamente se había vuelto más frecuente en su mente, especialmente porque solo había tenido el jutsu durante unos días, Naruto estaba soñando tan ambiciosamente mientras el otro hombre simplemente lo estaba usando para encanto de mujeres ricas.Se preguntó cuáles eran los motivos ocultos del hombre.Supuso que una parte de la razón por la que había comenzado a preocuparse por eso era que el hombre no parecía tener problemas para destruir los lazos entre las o el gobernador y su esposa, al principio había asumido que el gobernador podría haberlo merecido, pero ahora no estaba muy seguro.

Antes de que pudiera llegar a una conclusión, vio a la chica que estaba buscando, así que olvídalo.Ino había estado bastante seguro de que Hinata caería fácilmente presa de su jutsu.Sin embargo, rápidamente se hizo evidente que Ino no tenía en cuenta una cosa.

"Hola Hinata", gritó Naruto haciendo que la heredera Hyuuga girara rápidamente una mano que se movía hacia su pecho con sorpresa.

"N-na-Naruto", dijo su rostro cambiando del blanco pálido al rojo mientras él se acercaba."Cómo-cómo-cómo ..." fue lo más lejos que llegó al darle la bienvenida antes de que se desmayara.Afortunadamente para ella, Naruto la sorprendió a medias esperando tal resultado.Él le sonrió a la niña que ahora dormía ya que ahora sabía que ella era así debido a la fuerza de los sentimientos que poseía por él.

Estaba medio tentado de usar el jutsu sobre ella mientras ella dormía, pero sintió que eso cruzaría una línea.Al estar a solo un paso de molestarla mientras ella dormía, por lo tanto, comenzó a llevarla hacia el complejo Hyuuga.Estaba casi en la puerta cuando escuchó: "¿Qué estás haciendo con Lady Hinata?"

Volviéndose hacia la voz, dijo: "Tratando de llevarla a casa a salvo, Neji".

"Lo tomaré desde aquí", dijo Neji, lo que provocó que Naruto se encogiera de hombros y entregara a la fría princesa Hyuuga.

"Bienvenida de nuevo", dijo Neji dando la bienvenida, "Estoy seguro de que es un sentimiento que Hinata desearía transmitir también si obviamente fuera capaz de hacerlo".Gracias por cuidarla.Debería verla en casa.

Naruto asintió pensando: "Me pregunto si me agradecerías si supieras lo que quiero hacer con ella".Pero lo dudo."

Despegando con un gesto, regresó a su departamento.Al entrar, caminó hacia su silla pero dejó de ver el bloc en el que Ino estaba trabajando el día anterior.En la categoría "Necesidad", agregó una línea de signos de interrogación.Todavía lo estaba mirando cuando Ino entró después de cerrar la tienda de su familia.

El Kyuubi estaba tramando detrás de los barrotes de su jaula, todo el día antes de que las sensaciones volvieran y comenzara a ver imágenes.Destellos para ir junto con lo que estaba sintiendo y todos parecían centrarse alrededor de su contenedor actual.En general, su vida dentro del sello no tenía nada que lo dejara atrapado con su propia ira interminable, por lo que podía influir en el niño cuando estaba enojado.Pero estas sensaciones eran extrañas y ajenas a la poderosa bestia chakra.Lo único que había experimentado alguna vez era, en general, el dolor de ser atacado por un poderoso jutsu.Sin embargo, las sensaciones que había experimentado parecían ser completamente opuestas al dolor.

Queriendo experimentar más, se enfocó en algunas de las imágenes que había visto, y se preguntó brevemente por qué estaba viendo su contenedor cuando el Kyuubi pensó que si las sensaciones estaban ligadas a lo que el niño estaba haciendo, vería las cosas desde su perspectiva.Pero en cambio, estaba viendo al niño sin su ropa, ya que se movía casi como si estuviera encima de lo que sea que lo estuviera mirando.Pero las sensaciones que sentía, el Kyuubi era casi positivo debido a lo que el niño estaba haciendo.

Cansado de su existencia sin sensaciones, el Kyuubi decidió esperar y ver si sucedía nuevamente antes de actuar.Necesitaba más información antes de poder juzgar lo que estaba sucediendo y antes de intentar hacerlo para que sucediera nuevamente.

Ino regresó al departamento de Naruto, viéndolo solo en su silla y mirando la almohadilla, estaba bastante sorprendida.Al comentarlo, dijo: "Casi esperaba que estuvieras a centímetros de Hinata cuando vine".

Naruto levantó la vista y sonrió ante su comentario, pero dijo: "Desafortunadamente, ella todavía es propensa a desmayarse a mi alrededor".

"Es por eso que la traes aquí para que cuando se despierte ..."

"Y que la Hyuuga comience a buscarla frenéticamente cuando no aparezca donde se supone que debe hacerlo", dijo Naruto, "No, gracias, no creo que quiera ese tipo de atención".

Ino se subió a su regazo después de encogerse de hombros ante su comentario.Mirando la libreta de nombres, preguntó: "¿Qué significan esos signos de interrogación?"

"Estaba pensando que iba a necesitar un agente que se mudara fuera de la aldea para reunir información para mí", dijo Naruto, "Alguien que pueda identificar posibles objetivos de interés para mí".

"Sí, así que supongo que el problema es que no sabes quién encajaría en la factura ¿eh?"

"Precisamente, tiene que ser una kunoichi naturalmente, pero que nadie extrañaría, ya que podría estar en ella durante años y no quiero misiones que necesite realizar para distraerla de mis objetivos.¿Tienes a alguien en mente?

Ino lo pensó por un momento, pero dijo: "Lo siento, las únicas mujeres que se ajustan a esa factura son ninjas desaparecidas y no estoy familiarizado con muchas de ellas".

"Desafortunadamente, ni yo ni los pocos que conocí tienden a ser escoria o tener corazones de oro, pero terminan muertos.De alguna manera, mantén tus ojos y oídos abiertos para mí, ¿quieres?

"Sabes que lo haré", dijo Ino dándole un beso profundo, pero antes de que llegara demasiado lejos, apartó las manos de ella y dijo: "Lo siento, tengo horas en el hospital".

Indicando su erección, dijo: "¿Me vas a dejar así?"

"Considéralo tu castigo por no seducir a Hinata", dijo Ino mostrando su sonrisa, antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Dejado solo, Naruto dijo: "Bueno, eso ciertamente apesta", pero estaba dos veces más decidido a tener éxito en su búsqueda al día siguiente.

Naruto estaba decidido a no fallar hoy, y había dado con el plan perfecto.Rápidamente encontró a su objetivo saliendo del campo de entrenamiento.Le pareció que Kurenai se sentía un poco bajo el clima, por lo que suspendió su entrenamiento.Se preguntó si se debía a su relación con Asuma, pero no se entretuvo en la idea ya que su objetivo se estaba alejando sola.

Al observar a Hinata, se dio cuenta de que tenía la cabeza baja y que ella también estaba bastante deprimida.Supuso que podría estar relacionado con él, ya que podía imaginar fácilmente que se estaba pateando por lo que creía que era una gran oportunidad para hablar con él.

Al adelantarse a ella, se metió en un callejón y puso en marcha su plan.Cuando Hinata pasó el callejón, gritó con la voz de Kiba, "Hola Hinata".El Hyuuga se giró hacia el sonido, pero a diferencia de cuando la llamó el día anterior, estaba más relajado, ya que aquí estaba la respuesta: "Hola Kiba, ¿dónde está Akamaru?"

"Oh ... él está en el veterinario, necesita sus disparos y todo eso", dijo Naruto como Kiba.

"¿No sueles quedarte con él?"Preguntó Hinata inclinando un poco la cabeza.

"Um ... necesita pasar la noche ..." dijo Naruto con su excusa sonando poco convincente para sus oídos.Antes de que ella pudiera investigar más, él cambió de tema y dijo: "Por cierto, ¿por qué pareces tan triste?No es porque Kurenai-sensei cancele el entrenamiento, ¿verdad?

"No ..." dijo Hinata, "Me encontré con Naruto ayer".

"Realmente es genial, apuesto a que se ha vuelto mucho más fuerte", dijo Naruto no por encima de tocar su propia bocina.

Hinata parecía deprimirse aún más antes de decir: "No lo sabría ... Ni siquiera pude saludarlo antes de desmayarme".Probablemente piense que soy raro.

Naruto quería refutar lo que dijo, pero teniendo en cuenta que eso era exactamente lo que pensaba hasta que Ino le dijo que la razón detrás de su desmayo y sonrojo no creía que pudiera negarlo de manera convincente, así que se mantuvo en silencio."Bueno, siempre hay un mañana correcto", dijo Naruto.

"Supongo", dijo Hinata mientras se preguntaba por qué Kiba estaba siendo tan solidaria hoy, "pero probablemente también me burlaré de mí la próxima vez".

"Oye, si pasas tanto tiempo preocupándote de esa manera, podría convertirse en una profecía autocumplida", dijo Naruto.

Agarrando su mano, comenzó a arrastrarla por la calle, lo que provocó que la chica preguntara: "¿A dónde me llevas?"

"Vamos a divertirnos y hacer que te olvides de todos tus problemas", dijo Naruto tirando de ella hacia el distrito del mercado.

Eso es exactamente lo que hicieron también haciendo varias actividades que Hinata podría verse fácilmente haciendo con Naruto.A veces se sentía bastante mal por imponer al rubio al Inuzuka de vez en o cuando salieron de la última película de Princess Gale, Kiba había vinculado su brazo con el de ella.Ella lo había permitido e incluso apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro y fingió que era Naruto.Era bastante fácil de hacer ya que Kiba no estaba actuando como él mismo, sino casi como una versión diluida de Naruto.

Caminaban por el pueblo y estaba oscureciendo cuando ella dijo: "Gracias por hoy Kiba".

"De nada, Hinata", dijo Naruto después de haber disfrutado su día con el Hyuuga, "Entonces, ¿por qué te pones nervioso por Naruto?"

"Supongo que es porque significa mucho para mí", dijo Hinata comenzando a avergonzarse.Pero creyendo que le haría bien sacarlo a la luz y, dado que Kiba había demostrado ser tan solidario, dijo: "Casi ... casi fui por el camino equivocado.Creía que no valía nada, pero Naruto ... lo tenía mucho peor pero seguía sonriendo.Su ... su sonrisa me salvó, me ayudó a moverme en la dirección correcta y por eso yo ... creo que me encanta ... "

" Gracias ", dijo Naruto, deteniéndola porque no quería escuchar su confesión de amor mientras se cubría como Kiba. .

Cuando Kiba se paró frente a ella, notó que estaban en el vecindario de Naruto, "¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí, Kiba?¿Y por qué me estás agradeciendo?

"Lo que dijiste significa mucho para mí, Hinata.Me alegra que pienses tan bien de mí.Admito que te encontré un poco tímida y extraña, pero quise decir lo que dije acerca de que te gusta la gente como tú ", dijo Naruto, al ver la mirada de reconocimiento de Hinata por lo que le dijo en las tres publicaciones antes de su combate con Neji, dejó caer el Henge.Hinata casi inmediatamente se puso roja y comenzó a tartamudear una disculpa cuando comenzó a perder el conocimiento.

Naruto la acercó y dijo: "Me alegro de que signifique mucho para ti, pero no necesitas preocuparte por estar cerca de mí".Pasamos todo el día juntos, Hinata.

Al escuchar que Hinata comenzó a calmarse, se dio cuenta de que tenía razón.Ella comenzó a hundirse en su pecho y Naruto preguntó: "¿Te gustaría venir a mi apartamento?"

Ella se las arregló para asentir, aunque todavía no estaba lista para hablar, así que con una sonrisa él unió su brazo con el de ella y la condujo hacia él.Al entrar en el pequeño departamento, Naruto preguntó: "¿Quieres que te lleve tu chaqueta?"

Hinata frunció el ceño ya que lo usó para ocultar su cofre bastante grande ya que se sintió avergonzada por él.Cuando sacudió la cabeza, no dijo Naruto sonando decepcionado, "Sí, supongo que probablemente no quieras quedarte mucho tiempo".

"No, eso no es Naruto", dijo rápidamente, pero cuando Naruto la miró para explicar por qué no podía, se sintió mortificada.Al final, ella desabrochó la chaqueta y se la entregó.Cuando apareció su camisa de malla apretada, Naruto tuvo que tragarse el repentino nudo en la garganta.

Le quitó la chaqueta y la colgó preguntando: "¿Quieres algo de beber?"

"Un poco de té por favor", dijo Hinata.

"Viene enseguida", dijo Naruto sacando la tetera.

Cuando estuvo listo, le entregó una taza sentada junto a ella en su modesto sofá.Hinata miró el té por un rato y Naruto le dio tiempo para pensar.Finalmente preguntó: "¿Por qué ... por qué fingiste ser Kiba?"

"Porque me gustas y quería estar más cerca de ti", respondió Naruto, "y dado que pareces más tranquilo con tus compañeros de equipo, pensé que eso te ayudaría a ser tú mismo a mi alrededor".Podría haber elegido a Shino, pero para ser honesto, me asusta un poco.

Hinata se rió entre dientes diciendo: "Si te escuchara decir que enojaría a Naruto".

"Bueno, entonces vamos a mantenerlo entre nosotros, está bien, Hinata", dijo Naruto inclinándose más cerca de ella.

Los ojos de Hinata se agrandaron por lo cerca que se había acercado, pero tartamudeó un "Oo-está bien Naruto".

"¿Te importa si te hago una pregunta ahora?"Hinata negó con la cabeza, así que preguntó: "¿Por qué te esconderías detrás de una ropa tan poco halagadora?"

Hinata se puso roja como una remolacha mientras intentaba tartamudear una respuesta, pero dejó de decir: "Parece una pena que una mujer hermosa como tú se esconda así".

"Soy ... no soy hermosa", dijo Hinata

"Por supuesto que tú ..."

"Detente", espetó ella sorprendiendo a la rubia, "deja de decir cosas que no quieres decir".

"Lo digo en serio, Hinata.¿Por qué mentiría?"

"Porque quieres hacerme sentir bien conmigo mismo.Así es como eres.Hinata dijo de pie abruptamente, "Me tengo que ir".

Naruto la detuvo antes de que ella llegara a la puerta y la envolvió en un abrazo desde atrás.Ella trató de liberarse, pero él aguantó y la llevó al espejo en el baño.Ella se negó a mirarlo, así que él dijo: "Hinata mira tu reflejo".Ella se negó y él dijo: "Por favor, Hinata".

Ella abrió los ojos para mirar su reflejo.Después de un momento, sus ojos buscaron los de Naruto en el espejo."Sabes lo que veo", preguntó Naruto mientras movía su mano hacia su estómago y comenzó a canalizar chakra hacia ella mientras frotaba pequeños círculos sobre su camisa, "Veo una hermosa mujer que necesita despertarse y darse cuenta de que hay muchas de mujeres que matarían para ver lo que ves todos los días en el espejo ".

Hinata comenzó a sentir un nudo en el estómago, que no tenía nada que ver con los nervios, mientras respondía al toque y las palabras de Naruto."Eso no es cierto", respondió Hinata.

"¿Te he mentido alguna vez?"

"Pero te gusta Sakura, mi ... mi cuerpo no se parece en nada al suyo", dijo Hinata, siempre odiando cómo su pecho seguía creciendo, creyendo que a Naruto le gustaba la forma más atlética de Sakura.

"Tienes razón, por supuesto, pero para mí las chicas son como el ramen", dijo Naruto sonando tonto incluso para sí mismo, pero agregó: "Cada sabor tiene sus propias razones para que lo disfrute.Así como te encuentro atractivo por diferentes razones, lo haría con Sakura.

Hinata se rió adivinando que solo Naruto usaría Ramen para hacer que una niña se sintiera mejor con su cuerpo.Pero luego aspiró profundamente mientras la mano que frotaba su estómago se movía debajo de su camisa para frotar su piel directamente.Casi tan pronto como la mano de Naruto tocó su piel, el calor que había estado sintiendo se intensificó.

Naruto sonrió en el espejo cuando Hinata comenzó a responder al jutsu mientras él canalizaba más de su chakra hacia ella.Sus ojos comenzaron a encapucharse, adivinando que no se asustaría demasiado. Dijo: "Pero tengo la sensación de que todavía dudas un poco de mí, pero déjame probarlo".

Con su mano libre, agarró su mano derecha y la acercó a su entrepierna.Colocando su mano contra su erección, vio que sus ojos se abrían de sorpresa y por un momento ella parecía confundida y asustada, pero luego su mano comenzó a frotar sobre sus pantalones.Inclinándose hacia su oído, él dijo: "Me hiciste eso Hinata".

"¿Lo hice?"

"Así es", dijo él levantando su camisa muy lentamente.Quería darle una amplia oportunidad para detenerlo a pesar de que sabía por la forma en que su mano frotaba su polla sobre sus jeans que estaba perdida por la lujuria que su jutsu se alzó dentro de ella.Cuando descubrieron sus senos, él se sorprendió de que ella no usara un sostén, pero no dejó que eso lo frenara mientras él agrupaba su camisa y la soltaba, sus senos evitaban que volviera a caer.Hinata simplemente miró su reflejo, pero gimió cuando Naruto usó ambas manos para agarrar sus tesoros expuestos."¿Cómo podría mi cuerpo no responder así estando cerca de una mujer tan sexy y sexy como tú, Hinata?"

Mientras él masajeaba sus senos, ella gimió y comenzó a mover la mano para frotarlo más rápido.Naruto estaba tan atrapado explorando las maravillas que eran las tetas de Hinata que no se dio cuenta de que ella dejó de frotarlo.Sin embargo, el sonido de su mosca bajando llamó su atención al igual que la mano de Hyuuga pescando su polla cuando ella comenzó a acariciarla.

"Mmmm, eso es muy bueno Hinata, tu mano me está haciendo sentir genial", dijo moviendo una de sus propias manos hacia el borde de sus pantalones.Deslizando su mano por la cintura de ellos, se sorprendió al descubrir que ella estaba tan afeitada como Ino.Pero no le sorprendió descubrir que el interior de sus bragas se inundó como resultado de su excitación.

Él sacó esa mano adivinando que ella estaba lo suficientemente mojada como para que él pudiera penetrarla fácilmente, así que aflojó sus pantalones y les permitió caer al piso del baño.Empujándola un poco hacia adelante para que sus manos se aferraran al mostrador del fregadero, él evitó que lo acariciara y alineara su polla con su entrada apenas pudo controlarse para no hundirse en sus profundidades.Pero queriendo darle la misma oportunidad que tenía para que Ino se retirara, dijo: "Hinata ... quieres esto ... me quieres".

"Sí ... sí, mucho", dijo Hinata sin aliento mientras comenzaba a tratar de inclinarse en la polla empujándola.

"Espera, espera Hinata, si hacemos esto estarás atado a mí y ..."

Al escuchar que a Hinata no le importaba qué otras estipulaciones había allí, logró sorprender a Naruto con su repentino y decidido empujón hacia él, usando el fregadero para darle la influencia que necesitaba.Naruto se hundió completamente en el Hyuuga.Captó una mueca de Hinata y se sorprendió de que casi tan pronto como tocó fondo ella se alejó para golpearlo de nuevo.

"Hinata ... maldición, estaba tratando de decirte ... iba a haber otros ..."

Sin embargo, a Hinata no le importaba eso;todo lo que le importaba era que Naruto estaba dentro de ella.Sorprendiéndose a sí misma, casi tanto como él, se estiró para agarrarle la nuca y lo empujó hacia adelante.Ella lo besó con fuerza y cuando terminó dijo: "No me importa ... todo lo que siempre quise fue estar cerca de ti ... estar a tu lado y si tengo que compartirte para hacerlo, entonces que así sea ... Ahora cállate ¡y jódeme!

Al escuchar a Hyuuga, que por lo general hablaba suavemente, exigía ser follado, Naruto sonrió diciendo: "Como quieras", y agarrando sus caderas comenzó a golpearla tan fuerte y rápido como pudo.

"Ohhhhh, tan jodidamente bueno Naruto ... es mejor de lo que alguna vez soñé ... sigue follándome ... nunca te detengas".Naruto no tenía intención de detenerse, pero decidió que quería una mejor vista, así que recogió a Hyuuga gimiendo y la levantó en el aire permitiéndole descansar sus pies en el mostrador del fregadero cuando comenzó a perforarla nuevamente.

Hinata observó hipnotizada como la polla de Naruto se movía dentro y fuera de ella en el espejo.Con la espalda presionada contra su pecho, extendió una de sus manos para acercar la cara de Naruto a la de ella para besarlo nuevamente.Su mano libre comenzó a pellizcar su propio pezón dolorido, y pronto se unió la de Naruto.

Hinata podía sentir que algo se acumulaba dentro de ella, ya que nunca se había masturbado debido a su vergüenza con el tema, aunque a menudo se entregaba a fantasías de esa naturaleza, no estaba segura de qué esperar.Alejándose del beso, dijo: "Naruto ... yo ... me voy a correr ... por favor, por favor corre conmigo".

"Está bien, Hinata ... ya casi estoy allí, agárrate a mí", gruñó Naruto al sentir que se acercaba su propio orgasmo.

"Juntos, Naruto ... Soy yo ..."

"Cumming", dijo Naruto liberando su carga en el interior de Hinata.

Sintiendo su esperma pintar su parte más profunda, Hinata se desmayó mientras gritaba: "Naruto se corre dentro de mí ... hace tanto calor ..." Luego se hundió en él.

Naruto se sintió un poco débil mientras bajaba a Hinata al suelo.Inmediatamente usó el fregadero para sostenerse, pero pareció recuperarse bastante rápido, lo que sorprendió a Naruto.Sin embargo, no tanto como ella agarrándolo por la polla y acariciándolo con toda su dureza.Luego lo soltó y miró su mano que estaba cubierta en su liberación combinada y luego lo miró directamente a los ojos mientras la lamía para limpiarla.Si Naruto no hubiera estado listo para ir de nuevo, ver a la Hyuuga que le gustaba limpiar sus dedos fácilmente le habría proporcionado toda la inspiración que necesitaba.

Hinata se recostó contra el lavabo, se levantó y se sentó con un pie en el borde mientras extendía las piernas.Con un dedo torcido, le hizo señas para que pidiera más.Cuando Naruto se movió para seguir la orden silenciosa, recordó algo que Jiraiya había dicho y, aunque en ese momento no entendía lo que quería decir, creía que lo hacía ahora, que era: "Siempre son los más silenciosos los que se aceleran más".

El Kyuubi sintió un ligero tirón de chakra y, como lo había sentido la primera vez, la sensación comenzó a sentir que volvería a sentirlos pronto.No fue decepcionado cuando el placer comenzó a recorrerlo, y comenzaron las visiones.Una vez más, el chico rubio que sirvió como contenedor figuraba prominentemente en la visión.Sin embargo, esta vez pudo ver a un Hyuuga frente al niño mientras él se alejaba hacia ella.Curiosamente, el Kyuubi tuvo la sensación de que estaba viendo lo que estaba sucediendo como si estuviera mirando en algún tipo de superficie reflectante.

Cuando Naruto entró en el Hyuuga, la sensación se hizo aún más fuerte, y la visión se volvió algo borrosa como si fuera a desvanecerse.Pero luego el mundo giró y el Kyuubi miró directamente a los ojos de Naruto, vio la mano recatada de la mujer alcanzar el falo que había sido responsable de dar tanto placer.Pero entonces la poderosa bestia chakra se dio cuenta de que estaba experimentando la alegría del apareamiento desde la perspectiva de la mujer, no desde sus contenedores.No sabía cómo era posible, pero realmente no le importaba.En cambio, se deleitó en los placeres del sexo ya que las acciones de Hyuuga hicieron que Naruto se enterrara una vez más en Hinata y comenzara el acto nuevamente.

Naruto estaba acostado de espaldas mientras Hinata rebotaba sobre él.Después de salir del baño, se mudaron a la cama donde Hinata, después de experimentar dos orgasmos más, lo empujó sobre su espalda y rápidamente lo llevó a un tercero.Ella se inclinó hacia delante colgando sus senos frente a él y él chupó uno de sus pezones en su boca.

Ella cantaba: "Es tan bueno, es tan bueno", una y otra vez a medida que comenzó a aumentar su ritmo.Naruto agarró sus caderas y aumentó las suyas también tratando de llegar a la meta al mismo tiempo.Aunque no lo hizo, sus músculos internos se apretaron alrededor de él cuando ella vino, proporcionando los estímulos adicionales que necesitaba para alcanzar el nirvana también.Ella se derrumbó en su pecho jadeando y cubierta de sudor.Alejando un mechón de cabello de su rostro, preguntó: "¿Necesitas llegar a casa?"

Hinata sacudió la cabeza y dijo: "Estoy en casa".

Acariciando su cabello, dijo: "Sí, lo estás", pero cuando ella no respondió sonrió al ver que se había quedado dormida encima de él.Tirando de las mantas sobre ellos lo mejor que pudo, dejó que el sueño lo reclamara y supuso que decirle a Hinata de qué se había convertido podría esperar hasta la mañana.

Próximo objetivo: Tsunade


	3. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 3

Descargo de responsabilidad: Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío.Además, esta historia es una ficción de limón, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan.Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora.Gracias.

Capítulo 3: Target Tsunade

Naruto echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió de placer.Aunque el agua tibia de su ducha se lo atribuía un poco, miró hacia abajo, hacia el Hyuuga arrodillado frente a él con su polla en la boca como la verdadera causa.Hinata movió la cabeza de un lado a otro varias veces, sus ojos color lavanda nunca dejaron los de él.Después de varios minutos, ella lo tomó tan profundo como pudo, dejando aproximadamente la mitad de su longitud para ir y lo sostuvo allí, cuando se retiró lo dejó salir de su boca con un fuerte estallido.

Moviéndose hacia atrás, sacó la lengua lamiendo su punta antes de pasar la lengua por su eje en su camino hacia sus bolas.Chupando uno en su boca, ella comenzó a apretar su eje, sacando otro gemido de la garganta de Naruto."Maldición Hinata, donde aprendiste a chupar la polla", dijo Naruto inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás contra la pared de la ducha.

"Esta es mi primera vez", dijo Hinata, soltando su pelota, "pero he soñado con hacerte esto por mucho tiempo".

La princesa Hyuuga luego lo llevó de vuelta a su boca moviéndose de un lado a otro deteniéndose ocasionalmente para pasarle la lengua por la parte inferior de la polla.Naruto sacudió la cabeza y dijo: "Deben haber sido algunos sueños explícitos", y gimió cuando ella tarareó su acuerdo.

Naruto estaba satisfecho con la forma en que estaba saliendo su mañana, y estaba seguro de que solo podría mejorar.Se había despertado antes que Hinata y había pensado que logró salir de debajo de la bella durmiente sin molestarla.Había decidido darse una ducha y apenas había entrado cuando Hinata lo había abrazado por detrás.Después de compartir un beso apasionado, había sonreído antes de arrodillarse donde había estado desde entonces.

Hinata acercó una mano a su saco y comenzó a acariciarlo, haciendo que el contenedor Kyuubi le pusiera la mano en el pelo mientras intentaba controlar el ritmo de su movimiento de ida y vuelta.Hinata sintió que su nuez se contraía, lo que indicaba su inminente liberación, y la detuvo sacudiéndose para pasar la lengua por su raja."Ah, joder", gritó Naruto mientras soplaba su carga en la boca de Hinata.Después de varios chorros, se dejó caer contra la pared y vio a Hinata mirarlo y abrir la boca.Luego lo cerró haciendo un gran espectáculo de deglución antes de mostrarle que la carga se había ido.

Hinata sonrió al ver que los ojos de Naruto se oscurecían con lujuria en su pantalla, mostrando claramente que estaba listo para ir por más.Pero el agua de su ducha comenzó a enfriarse obligándola a decir: "Creo que es hora de que salgamos de Naruto".

Naruto frunció el ceño, pero pensó que el agua fría terminaría matando su erección de todos modos, así que ayudó a Hinata a ponerse de pie para usar el agua tibia restante para lavarse.Mientras pasaba las manos sobre su piel y la lavaba, le explicó su plan y su lugar en él.Cuando salieron a secarse, él preguntó: "¿Algo de eso te molesta?"

"En realidad no, no", dijo Hinata, "quiero decir que estoy contigo, así que, ¿y si se necesita un poco de amor jutsu para hacerlo?Solo espero poder cumplir con tus expectativas ".

"¿Qué quieres decir?"Preguntó Naruto frotando la toalla sobre ella.

"Quiero decir, tal como están las cosas, mi padre favorece a Hanabi como la heredera.Todavía no lo ha decidido, pero ella ha sido su favorita durante años.

"Estoy seguro de que puedes hacerlo Hinata", dijo Naruto tratando de consolarla.

"Pero si no lo hago ..."

"Entonces cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos a él, pero no te voy a tirar si no lo haces", dijo Naruto al ver parte de la preocupación que el tema había causado que Hinata se desvaneciera.

Hinata se inclinó colocando un beso en su nariz y envolvió una toalla alrededor de su figura desnuda antes de decir: "Sabía que tomé la decisión correcta al elegirte".

Dando una sonrisa astuta, Naruto dijo: "¿No te elegí?"

Moviéndose hacia la puerta, Hinata dijo envolviéndola con una toalla, "No, yo te elijo.Finalmente decidiste reconocerlo.Ella se rió cuando salió pero se congeló cuando vio a Ino sentado en la silla de cuero de Naruto.

Por un momento tuvo miedo de cómo reaccionaría la rubia kunoichi, pero Naruto pasó junto a ella y se dirigió hacia la silla.Ino lo desocupado cuando se sentó instantáneamente sentado en uno de los brazos de la silla y comenzó a girar sus dedos en su cabello mojado.

Mirando a la heredera todavía congelada, dijo dirigiéndose a Naruto: "Ella debe ser algo que haga que te quejes así".Podía oírte correrte desde aquí.

"Y ..." dijo Naruto.

"Oh, mira quién juega genial al golpear a su segunda chica", bromeó Ino."¿Entonces le dijiste?"

"Sí", dijo Naruto.

"Entonces, ¿por qué nos está ocultando?"Ino preguntó.

"Lo siento", dijo Hinata volviendo, "Me sorprendiste.Supongo que todavía estoy un poco nervioso por estar a la altura de las expectativas de Naruto ".Hinata superó su timidez y decidió sentarse al lado de Naruto en el otro reposabrazos de la silla.

"Entonces, ¿qué hay en la agenda para ti hoy, Naruto?", Preguntó Ino cuando el jinchuriki comenzó a frotar ambas piernas de kunoichi."¿Vas a pasar el día jodiendo a Hinata sin sentido?"

"Ojalá pudiera", dijo Hinata, "pero debería llegar a casa pronto y Kurenai solo canceló el entrenamiento por un día.Dijo que si todavía no se sentía bien, encontraría un submarino ".

Naruto asintió antes de pensar en cómo debería pasar el día."Supongo que eso significa que trabajaré en la lista entonces".

"En serio, ¿para quién estás disparando?"Ino preguntó emocionado.

"Tsunade", dijo Naruto después de pensarlo un momento.

"No crees que es un poco pronto", preguntó Hinata nerviosamente, "quiero decir que ella es la Hokage y una Sannin".

"Lo sé, pero ella casi tiene que ser la próxima, ya que la misión de Sakura va a terminar pronto y estoy seguro de que una vez que el equipo Kakashi regrese, volveré a las misiones para mí, lo mejor es que trabaje conmigo, en lugar de trabajar involuntariamente contra mi."Volviéndose hacia Ino, preguntó: "Por cierto, ¿por qué viniste?"

"Ya estoy cansado de mí", preguntó Ino con un puchero falso.

"No, solo sorprendido".

"Bueno, supongo que tenía curiosidad si lograste seducir a Hinata por primera vez y también vine a desayunar".

Naruto comenzó a levantarse para hacer un poco, pero se detuvo cuando Ino lo sostuvo hacia abajo moviéndose del reposabrazos hacia su regazo."Ino", dijo sorprendido.

"No estoy de humor para huevos", dijo deslizándose por su cuerpo hasta que estuvo en el suelo frente a él.Al abrir la toalla alrededor de su cintura, miró su polla flácida y se la tragó, pasando su lengua por todas partes, haciendo que Hinata jadeara al verlo.Cuando comenzó a responder Ino, se retiró diciendo: "Eso está mejor, ahora sé un buen anfitrión y déjame tomar mi batido de proteínas".

Hinata observó hipnotizada cuando Ino comenzó a mover su cabeza hacia atrás y adelante sobre la polla de Naruto.Cuando Naruto gimió colocando su mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza, Hinata comenzó a frotarse al principio sobre la toalla.pero pronto se tocó directamente.

Naruto se sentó allí con los ojos cerrados mientras disfrutaba la sensación de que Ino lo chupaba.También se deleitaba con los ruidos sordos que ella hacía.Su fosa nasal comenzó a percibir el aroma de la excitación femenina, por lo que al abrir los ojos miró hacia su derecha y fue saludada al ver el arranque de Hinata mientras se frotaba.Con ganas de desayunar él mismo, se inclinó hacia delante colocando su boca directamente sobre su coño húmedo y delicioso.La mano rápidamente se movió de su arrebato a su cabello, empujándolo más profundamente en sus pliegues rosados mientras él metía su lengua en ella tratando de obtener la mayor cantidad posible de sus jugos.

"Oh, kami Naruto, sí, cómeme", Hinata gimió cuando la lengua de Naruto sondeó su interior.

Ino se mantuvo concentrada en su tarea de ganarse el desayuno, pero al escuchar el gemido de Hyuuga deslizó un dedo en sus propios pliegues húmedos.Quitándole la polla, mantuvo la presión al acariciarlo mientras se quejaba, "Naruto, tengo mucha hambre, deja de ser tan terco y dame tu esperma".

Naruto solo gruñó en el arranque de Hinata causando que la rubia hiciera un puchero antes de tener una idea diabólica.Poniéndose de pie mientras todavía lo acariciaba, sacó el dedo de su coño y luego se acercó a la cara de Hinata, que gemía de placer ante los esfuerzos de Naruto.Mirando hacia abajo entre el valle de las tetas de Hyuuga, pudo ver a Naruto mirándola y sonriéndole, bajó la cabeza hacia uno de los senos de Hinata.Tan pronto como se enganchó en uno de los pezones de Hinata, la niña levantó las caderas y sintió que la polla en su mano se contraía.Ella retiró la boca lo suficiente como para mostrar su lengua jugando con el nudo para el beneficio de Naruto.Después de varios momentos de burlarse de la protuberancia endurecida de la Hyuuga, se movió hacia la cara de la niña jadeante nuevamente donde la miró a los ojos antes de besarla.Hinata se puso rígida al principio,pero luego se relajó y cuando Ino pasó la lengua por los labios de Hinata se le concedió acceso.Las dos lenguas chocaron e Ino encontró besar a una chica muy diferente de besar a un chico.Por un lado, con Naruto casi había sido una batalla de dominación, pero con Hinata fue un baile.Ni tratando de dominar al otro, sino simplemente disfrutando de la sensación.

Se dio cuenta de que su mano se estaba volviendo viscosa con el precum de Naruto y, al romper el beso, notó que un pequeño hilo de saliva todavía conectaba sus lenguas.Ella trató de estirarlo todo lo que pudo, pero una vez que se rompió movió su cabeza hacia la polla de Naruto donde la lamió para limpiarla.Ella disfrutaba de su preeyaculación pero estaba ansiosa por el plato principal.Un momento después, Hinata gritó su liberación inundando la boca de Naruto con su esencia y un momento después Ino fue recompensada por los esfuerzos con la crema que buscaba.

Después de tragar su carga, ella chasqueó los labios contentamente diciendo: "Yummy".Se dio cuenta de que Hinata se había hundido en el regazo de Naruto, así que también subió.Ino notó el contenido de media sonrisa en los labios de Hinata y dijo: "¿Quién necesita entrenamiento, verdad?"

"Mmmmm" fue todo lo que Hinata pudo reunir.

Ino se concentró detrás de Hinata y vio un reloj de pared que mostraba la hora.Maldiciendo, saltó del regazo de Naruto y dijo: "Maldita sea, mi padre me matará si no abro la tienda a tiempo.Adiós."La heredera de Yamanaka arregló su ropa lo mejor que pudo antes de salir corriendo por la puerta después de darle a Naruto un beso en la mejilla.

Hinata se sentó estirándose perezosamente y dijo: "Probablemente yo también debería ponerme en marcha".Ella lo besó saboreándose profundamente en sus labios, y casi cedió a la tentación de simplemente dejar de entrenar.Pero se retiró diciendo: "Te veré más tarde, Naruto.Quiero ir a casa a limpiar antes de conocer a mi equipo ".

Naruto se levantó envolviendo su toalla alrededor de él y después de que ella se vistió, la acompañó hasta la puerta.Después de deleitarse con otro beso del Hyuuga, decidió esperar hasta que su propia agua caliente regresara antes de visitar Tsunade.

El Kyuubi se había deleitado en la alegría de experimentar lo que tenían las dos hembras.A medida que las sensaciones se desvanecían, comenzó a pensar analizando lo que estaba sucediendo.Creía que había dejado en claro por qué podía brillar lo que las mujeres sentían y veían durante el sexo.Esta última vez había sido tomada por sorpresa, ya que no sentía un tirón de chakra.Por lo tanto, creía que la atracción del chakra era cómo su anfitrión inicialmente domó a su presa.El Kyuubi creía que era el resultado de este tirón que estaba creando el vínculo que lo conectaba con las chicas.

Lo más probable es que Naruto estuviera canalizando de alguna manera el chakra en sus sistemas y dado que parte de su chakra se mezcló con el suyo, también estaba conectado a las chicas.Pero era consciente de algo que su anfitrión probablemente aún no era, que era que su chakra no se estaba disipando dentro de las chicas.En todo caso, ya que las visiones se estaban fortaleciendo con toda probabilidad, las redes de chakras de los kunoichi habían sido alteradas.Había basado su teoría en el hecho de que había podido brillar un poco sobre el plan de Naruto durante su conversación después de que se habían disfrutado el uno del otro.

Pero el Kyuubi se estaba cansando de experimentar sexo de segunda mano.Se preguntó si podría atraer a su anfitrión al sello para negociar un tipo de acuerdo.Primero necesitaría una forma, ya que su actual no era obviamente humana y, en segundo lugar, carecía de género.Por suerte para la gran bestia, sus dos primeros contenedores habían sido mujeres.Al concentrarse, comenzó a imaginar a su primer anfitrión, Mito Uzumaki, después de formar una imagen mental de la mujer que también lo hizo para Kushina Uzumaki.Mirando a las dos mujeres en su mente, comenzó a combinarlas dándole una forma propia.Mantuvo las características más nobles de Mito, pero las suplantó en el cuerpo más atlético de Kushina.Una vez que estuvo satisfecho, decidió mantener el cabello rojo oscuro de las mujeres, pero agregó mechones de oro para resaltarlo y luego lo recortó en nueve trenzas adornadas que llegaban a la mitad de la espalda.

Cuando abrió sus nuevos ojos por primera vez, vio que su forma de zorro todavía estaba allí.Extendió la mano para tocar su cuerpo original y cayó, encontrándose en movimiento bastante confuso, teniendo que aprender básicamente cómo mantener el equilibrio sobre dos piernas.Después de mucha práctica, finalmente logró reducir al menos los controles básicos del motor.Mirando hacia abajo en su forma, pasó una mano hacia abajo y encontró la falta de pelaje bastante extraña.Pasó la punta de un dedo sobre uno de sus pezones haciendo que un gemido escapara de sus labios.Sonrió al haber usado sus experiencias previas para crear las zonas erógenas que Naruto había estimulado a las otras mujeres.

Por un momento, el Kyuubi casi se perdió en explorarlo, o tal vez en su nuevo cuerpo, pero se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía trabajo que hacer.Alejando su mano de su pecho, aunque de mala gana, extendió una mano creando un kimono rojo y dorado para que se lo pusiera.La tarea fue mucho más difícil de lo que debería haber sido, haciéndola darse cuenta de que la mayor parte de su poder todavía estaba encerrado dentro de su forma original.Mirando fijamente los barrotes que la contenían, Kyuubi se preguntó si podría pasar.

Se les acercó vacilante y, deteniéndose entre dos de ellos, cerró los ojos y corrió.Cuando no la rechazó, abrió los ojos y vio que estaba del otro lado.Levantó la vista hacia el sello que mantenía la puerta cerrada, y decidió ir al infierno con el sexo, ya que simplemente se liberaría.Kyuubi extendió la mano para liberar el sello y recibió una gran descarga eléctrica que la envió a volar.Tumbada en un charco de agua, decidió que tal vez dejaría el sello solo después de todo y se sentó.

Volviendo a su plan original de hacer que Naruto le hiciera el amor, decidió que necesitaba una manera de convencer a Naruto de su sinceridad.Algo que demostraría que ella se tomaba en serio su deseo de experimentar más en sus manos.Decidió que la mejor manera de hacerlo era ayudar a Naruto en su búsqueda para seducir a las diversas mujeres del mundo shinobi.Pero primero necesitaría hacer un gesto de buena fe, creyendo que tenía el perfecto, uno que sabía que necesitaría volver a su cuerpo original.Deslizándose hacia atrás a través de los barrotes, volvió a pensar en la Bestia Chakra y esperó el tirón de chakra que indicaba que Naruto estaba seduciendo al Senju.

Tsunade se había despertado de mal humor, ya que era solo uno de esos días que le recordaba que estaba envejeciendo.Esa mañana, había dejado caer su henge, aunque solo fuera para ver el progreso de los tiempos al despojarla de su juventud, y había descubierto que su cabello tenía algunas rayas más de gris.Para agregar insulto a la lesión, ella había ajustado un músculo para alcanzar un papel de una de las grandes pilas en su escritorio.Bajó el bolígrafo rodando el hombro por centésima vez preguntándose a dónde se había ido el tiempo.Pero suspiró cuando se dio cuenta de que, en verdad, la mayor parte había sido desperdiciada sintiendo lástima de sí misma y viajando por el mundo huyendo de su dolor.

Ella sonrió al pensar en la rubia que había ayudado a despertarla a lo que había estado haciendo.Sin embargo, ella rápidamente trató de encontrar algo más en qué pensar cuando comenzó a pensar en él de una manera menos inocente.Desde que Naruto había regresado, ella había comenzado a verlo menos como un niño que había compartido características con su hermano y amante, pero como un hombre joven.

Al principio ella lo había interpretado como frustrada sexualmente y él siendo uno de los dos hombres, ella también era cercana, y el otro era Jiraiya.Especialmente porque como Hokage no era como si pudiera salir y rascarse la picazón con algún extraño al azar.Pero, recientemente, cuando sus sueños se habían vuelto cada vez más explícitos, había llegado a creer que también era porque él tenía todos los rasgos que ella buscaría en un amante, fuerte, honrado, valiente, amable y leal.Había sido casi todo lo que podía hacer para no tener algún sentido en Sakura, ya que había suplicado por la oportunidad de seguir el liderazgo que había recibido de Sasori.Cómo podía estar tan desesperada por devolver un pedazo de basura como Sasuke a la aldea cuando un hombre tan grandioso haría prácticamente cualquier cosa por ella estaba más allá del entendimiento de Tsunade.

También hubo momentos en que Tsunade sintió que si solo era una década o dos más joven, que diría al infierno con propiedad y reclamaría al niño.Suspirando por estar sola, cuando había alguien tan grande como Naruto, cogió otra hoja de papel, haciendo una mueca y volvió a trabajar.

Naruto estaba caminando por la aldea tratando de mejorar las agallas para hacer un movimiento en Tsunade.Cuando había salido de su departamento, había sido golpeado por un gran caso de nervios.Sabía la razón que era, básicamente, si su intento fallaba, podría ser muy, muy malo para él.Tan malo, de hecho, que un movimiento de dedo hacia la cabeza que lo envió a través de una pared se consideraría despegar ligeramente.Se preguntó si había otra razón, aunque fuera del potencial para un resultado doloroso.Después de todo, con Ino, no se había sentido tan nervioso, pero lo atribuyó a apenas conocerla y lo había convertido en un ejercicio de entrenamiento.Con Hinata pensó que era porque Ino le había dicho que sería fácil elegir.

Pero con Tsunade, sería la primera vez que atacara a alguien que, en verdad, no estaba seguro de qué camino podría tomar.Decidió detenerse en Ichiraku para un poco de comida reconfortante.Cuando entró, Ayame le sonrió y él lo devolvió.Todavía lamentaba escuchar que estaba viendo a alguien, pero sintió que había tomado la decisión correcta al dejarla, ya que no quería convertirse en un destructor de viviendas.

Pero se preguntó qué haría si una mujer a la que necesitaba encantar para avanzar en su plan estuviera involucrada con alguien.Supuso que tendría que lidiar con eso cuando surgiera.Ayame tomó su orden, pero como era la hora del almuerzo, el pequeño puesto estaba bastante ocupado, por lo que realmente no podía quedarse y conversar.Pero cuando ella pasó, él le pidió un vaso de agua e inmediatamente dejó caer lo que estaba haciendo para llenarlo para él.Cuando se lo quitó, sintió una sensación fantasmagórica a lo largo de la punta de su dedo, pero luego ella se había ido cumpliendo órdenes nuevamente.

Naruto se quitó la diadema para comer y se abrió camino a través de varios cuencos.Dejando suficiente efectivo para pagar su cuenta y dejar una propina decente para Ayame.Se agarró la diadema y abandonó el estrado, pero antes de volver a ponersela recordó cómo Tsunade la había dejado caer después de que se conocieron.Pero luego pasó a ver cómo ella lo había dejado tras el enfrentamiento con Orochimaru y el beso que le había plantado en la frente.

Le gustaba tanto el recuerdo como la sensación de calor que le quedaba en el estómago.Pero a pesar de la naturaleza inocente de ese beso, estaría mintiendo si hubiera dicho que no había sido una de las razones por las que había agregado a Tsunade a su carpeta masturbatoria.Al crecer solo como lo había hecho, no tenía experiencia real con la intimidad física, por lo que había usado el beso para ayudar a su imaginación.No dolía que Tsunade fuera un bebé total para los estándares de casi cualquier hombre.

Adivinando que lo había pospuesto el tiempo suficiente, decidió visitarla y al menos ver si tenía la oportunidad de intentarlo.Se dirigió a la mansión preguntándose si debería apuntar a alguien más como calentamiento;Sin embargo, su razonamiento seguía siendo cierto.Una vez que el Equipo Kakashi, o en realidad Sakura, ya que ella era el único miembro verdadero en la Misión, regresó, probablemente estaría ocupado con las misiones nuevamente.Aunque no le importaba la idea de las misiones, probablemente sería mejor si Tsunade estuviera a bordo, de modo que cuando aparecieran en su escritorio las misiones que impulsarían su ambición, ella sabría enviarlo.

Kakashi y Sakura pueden plantear un problema, aunque se dio cuenta, lo que hizo que fuera aún más imperativo que Tsunade estuviera con él.Ella sería capaz de cambiar los equipos alrededor de donde no serían un obstáculo.Él realmente, realmente esperaba que su búsqueda de la paz mundial y un buen sexo no terminara bajo sus terribles puños.Al llegar a las puertas marrones de su oficina, llamó y recibió permiso para entrar.

Tsunade se sorprendió de que su visitante fuera Naruto mientras tendía a irrumpir en su oficina.Él le sonrió diciéndole: "Hola, abuela Tsunade", lo que la hizo estremecerse, ya que no necesitaba el recordatorio de su edad.Ni el golpe a su ego con el que el chico con el que a veces había fantaseado la veía como abuela.

Cuando ella respondió: "¿Qué quieres Naruto?"tuvo que admitir que había un poco de ira detrás de eso."¿No me digas que estás comenzando a lamentar no haber ido a la misión de tu equipo y ahora quieres que encuentre algo para que hagas?"

Naruto frunció el ceño ante su tono, pero no dejó que se demorara mucho.En cambio, la sorprendió nuevamente diciendo: "No, en absoluto.Admito que estaba un poco aburrido, así que decidí hacerte una visita.

"Ya veo", dijo Tsunade firmando el papel que estaba mirando mientras Naruto se dirigía al sofá que estaba contra la pared para cuando dormía en la oficina a altas horas de la noche.Poniéndolo en la pila de documentos completos, buscó otro e hizo una mueca.Tsunade vio que Naruto parecía darse cuenta, pero no pensó en ello.Distraídamente, dijo: "Debes haber dominado ese jutsu en el que estabas trabajando si no estás en el campo de entrenamiento en este momento".

Naruto esbozó una sonrisa astuta diciendo: "Se podría decir eso.Los resultados fueron mucho mejores de lo que podía imaginar ".

"De verdad", dijo Tsunade levantando la vista de su periódico, "tendré que encontrar tiempo para que me des una demostración".

"Me gustaría", dijo Naruto amablemente.

Tsunade lo miró un momento más, encontrando algo extraño en su comportamiento.Casi parecía más tranquilo de lo normal, supuso, mientras se sentaba en el sofá.Normalmente saltaría de las paredes exigiendo una misión o algún otro tipo de actividad para mantenerlo ocupado.Sin embargo, en el momento en que emitió la vibra de que se sentaría allí todo el día si lo dejaban solo.

Como él parecía contento de quedarse quieto por un cambio, ella le hizo una pregunta que había estado pensando desde que rechazó la misión en la que estaba Sakura."Naruto", comenzó y cuando él se centró en ella, le preguntó: "¿Por qué te negaste a ir y aprehender al espía?"

Naruto se sentó allí con una expresión pensativa antes de decir: "Bueno, en ese momento no había otra razón, entonces quería dominar mi nuevo jutsu.Pero ahora ... supongo que me doy cuenta de que incluso si esta misión nos llevara a Sasuke, no importaría ".

"¿Qué quieres decir?"Tsunade dijo sorprendido.

"Creo que lo sabes", respondió Naruto, pero explicó: "Antes de que nos fuéramos, Pervy Sage me dijo que renunciara a Sasuke.Le dije que no podía hacer eso, y aunque todavía planeo devolverlo a la aldea.No voy a hacer de eso mi misión principal en la vida.Ahora me doy cuenta de que Sasuke tiene sus propias ambiciones y que cree que no puede cumplirlas aquí en Konoha.Puede que no los entienda, pero ... supongo que no es necesario.Tienen sentido para él ".Tsunade estaba estupefacto, pero Naruto realmente la golpeó y agregó: "Además, creo que si devuelvo a Sasuke, planeaste encerrarlo en la cárcel o algo así".

"Tendría suerte de llegar a prisión", pensó Tsunade recordando sombríamente la condición en la que Naruto había regresado después de la fallida misión para evitar que Sasuke desertase.

"No pareces demasiado molesto por ese pensamiento", dijo Tsunade con cautela, temiendo que la rubia la estuviera mintiendo, para descubrir sus planes para el traidor.

Naruto se encogió de hombros y dijo: "Tomó sus decisiones y supongo que tendrá que pagar las consecuencias".Cuando Tsunade asintió con la cabeza, pensó: "Kami sabe que si la gente se entera de lo que estoy planeando, podría estar compartiendo una celda con él".

Tsunade firmó el documento en el que estaba trabajando y buscó uno nuevo haciendo una mueca de nuevo, lo que provocó que Naruto preguntara mientras hacía una mueca, "¿Estás bien, abuela Tsunade?

"Estoy bien", dijo Tsunade, "solo un pequeño toque en mi hombro".

"¿No puedes hacer que desaparezca usando chakra?"Preguntó Naruto levantando una ceja.

"El ninjutsu médico se usa mejor en lesiones reales", dijo Tsunade con nostalgia, "no para evitar los dolores y las molestias de envejecer".

"Bueno, sé lo que necesitas", dijo Naruto levantándose del sofá.Tsunade observó preguntándose qué estaba haciendo hasta que se puso detrás de su silla.Puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y comenzó a amasarlos.

Tsunade estaba conmocionado, pero casi tan pronto como los tocó, el dolor comenzó a desvanecerse y un calor comenzó a extenderse por ella.Mientras disfrutaba la sensación que sus manos le causaban, ella preguntó: "¿Dónde aprendiste a dar masajes tan buenos?"

Naruto se rió entre dientes diciendo: "Bueno, supongo que se podría decir que fue un subproducto de mi entrenamiento con Pervy Sage".

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Naruto la ignoró diciendo: "Vamos al sofá".

Tsunade asintió ya extrañando el calor de las manos de Naruto mientras las apartaba de ella.Se sentó en el sofá mirando hacia la puerta de su oficina, inclinada sobre su reposabrazos.Naruto se sentó detrás de ella y comenzó a trabajar en su espalda.Ella gimió su aprobación mientras él trabajaba su magia.Pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que la cuestión de cómo Naruto aprendió a dar un masaje en su viaje dijera: "Ahora decías, ¿cómo aprendiste a hacer esto?"

Naruto suspiró adivinando que Jiraiya lo había traído consigo mismo y dijo: "De una chica en uno de los burdeles que visitaría.Cuando comenzamos el viaje por primera vez, él le pagaba a algunas de las chicas para asegurarse de que no me hiciera daño.Uno de ellos decidió enseñarme a dar masajes.Ella lo hizo sonar como un entrenamiento tan natural que necesitaba aprender.Eventualmente supongo que me puse bastante bien ya que las chicas se alinearían para un masaje cada vez que estuviéramos en la ciudad ".

Tsunade tuvo que estar de acuerdo y se sorprendió de lo tranquila que se sentía al enterarse de que Naruto había sido llevado a un burdel.Sospechaba que se debía a que él estaba aprovechando las habilidades que había aprendido con ella.Sin embargo, ella planeaba hablar con su antiguo compañero de equipo sobre su elección de niñeras.

Naruto sonrió cuando Tsunade dejó caer el asunto de su tiempo en burdeles.Había estado canalizando su chakra hacia ella casi desde el principio y estaba seguro de que estaba comenzando a sucumbir.Si Tsunade no matara a Jiraiya, tendría que recordar agradecerle.

Tsunade murmuró, sin darse cuenta de que estaba hablando en voz alta: "La chica que te arrebata va a tener mucha suerte".Naruto estaba a punto de responder, pero agregó: "Si tan solo fuera unos años más joven".

La sonrisa que tenía en su rostro se volvió lobuna cuando preguntó: "¿Qué pasaría si fueras unos años más joven?"

Los ojos de Tsunade se abrieron sorprendidos y sintió pánico por haber hablado en voz alta.Ella se volvió hacia él para darle alguna excusa, pero tan pronto como lo enfrentó, su habilidad para hablar se vio obstaculizada cuando sus labios se conectaron con los de ella.Cuando Naruto la besó, Tsunade sintió que cedía al placer que estaba generando dentro de ella.Ella cerró los ojos pero de repente lo apartó.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Esto ... esto está mal", dijo de pie y moviéndose hacia el frente de su escritorio, "soy lo suficientemente mayor como para ser tu madre".

Naruto podía verla tambalearse, aunque tratando de convencerla dijo: "No se sintió mal, abuela Tsunade".

"Idiota", dijo envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su estómago y debajo de su busto, "si vas a tratar de seducirme, lo menos que puedes hacer es dejar de llamarme así".

"Está bien Tsunade", respondió de inmediato.

Al escuchar la forma ronca que había dicho su nombre, Tsunade se volvió hacia él.En sus ojos, Naruto podía ver las muchas emociones en guerra que estaba sintiendo.Sin embargo, el mayor de ellos parecía ser un deseo de ser deseado.Al ver eso en su mirada, él se cerró con ella sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella.Cuando él estaba justo en frente de ella, ella trató de mirar hacia otro lado, por lo que suavemente colocó una mano sobre su barbilla para que mantuviera el contacto visual mientras decía: "No hay que tener miedo de dejarla ir".

"No tengo miedo ..." trató de decir pero fue silenciada por otro beso.Ella colocó su mano sobre su pecho para alejarlo nuevamente pero sintió que su fuerza la abandonaba.Naruto sintió a Tsunade derretirse en él mientras ella sucumbía al beso, así que la apretó contra él.

Tsunade no podía creer que estaba besándose con Naruto de todas las personas en su oficina.Además, no podía creer lo bueno que era en eso.Sintió que la faja que sostenía su camisa cerrada se aflojó y se cayó.Rompiendo el beso, ella trató de decir: "Naruto, deberíamos ...", mientras sostenía su camisa cerrada.

Pero Naruto la interrumpió diciendo: "Shh, quiero que esto, Tsunade.Pero si quieres parar ... entonces lo haré.Se sentía en conflicto porque temía arrepentirse al día siguiente o sentirse culpable por verse a sí misma como una especie de ladrón de cunas.Sin embargo, era consciente de que su cuerpo había reaccionado ante las acciones de Naruto hasta el momento, sintiendo la humedad en sus bragas, así como los pezones doloridos que lucía.

Se mordió el labio, lo que era una señal para Naruto de que estaba luchando contra la tentación que sentía.Naruto decidió no presionarla.Sintiendo que tal vez como Ino que ella vendría a él más tarde.Asintiendo con la cabeza hacia ella, dijo: "Perdóname si crucé una línea, abuela Tsunade".

Luego se volvió para salir de su oficina, pero fue detenido por el rápido "Tsunade".

Tsunade casi había sentido que la habían abofeteado cuando Naruto había leído a la abuela antes de su nombre.Se preguntó si estaba intentando volver al statu quo que habían disfrutado antes, o si estaba decepcionado, por lo que decidió agregarlo como un insulto.En cualquier caso, la mujer dentro de Tsunade le gritó por ser una tonta, por eso lo había detenido cuando él se dio vuelta para irse.

Sintiéndose avergonzado, cuando la miró de nuevo, ella dijo: "Por favor ... por favor, di mi nombre de o ... como si me quisieras.

"Tsunade", dijo, y ella se sorprendió de encontrarse aún más húmeda cuando la forma en que lo dijo reverberó a través de ella.Tsunade dejó que la mano que sostenía su camisa se cerrara, cayera a su lado y se abrió, pero sus senos todavía estaban parcialmente cubiertos por su camisa.Se sorprendió gratamente cuando, aunque Naruto registró lo que ella hizo, sus ojos nunca dejaron de mirarlos.

Pero él se acercó a ella y volvió a decir su nombre antes de poner sus labios sobre los de ella.Tsunade no dudó en absoluto en responder a su beso esta vez.Naruto lo rompió primero moviéndose hacia la línea de su mandíbula antes de comenzar a besarla a lo largo de su cuello.Mientras lo hacía, acarició suavemente su camisa a un lado descubriendo sus tetas en toda su gloria antes de comenzar a acariciarla.

"Mmmmm", Tsunade gimió de agradecimiento, sorprendido de lo hábil que era Naruto.No estaba actuando como una virgen, y aunque un poco decepcionado.Tenía que admitir que tenía sus ventajas cuando él se apartó de su cuello para tomar uno de sus pezones en su boca.Mientras su lengua trabajaba en su protuberancia, sintió su escritorio detrás de ella con las manos.Se apoyó contra ella por un momento, pero luego sorprendió a Naruto agarrándole la camisa y girándolo hasta que estuvo contra ella.

"Qué ..."

Su pregunta fue tragada por el beso de Tsunade cuando ella comenzó a hacerse cargo.Ella luchó con su lengua mientras se besaban negándose a dejarse llevar por la nariz por más tiempo.Ella retrocedió disfrutando de la mirada encapuchada en sus ojos que mostraba que él lo estaba sintiendo tanto como ella.Ella tiró de su camisa sobre su cabeza y permitió que una sonrisa tímida tocara sus labios mientras comenzaba a caer sobre sus ancas.Mientras bajaba por su cuerpo, le besó el pecho y los abdominales cincelados.

Cuando llegó a su entrepierna, se detuvo cuando sus manos le acariciaron las piernas y el estómago.Quería saborearlo casi como abrir un regalo de cumpleaños.Pero como resultado del bulto bastante grande que contenían sus pantalones, descubrió que, como un regalo, puede comenzar a desenvolverlo lentamente, pero finalmente se conformaría con arrancar el papel.Entregándose a la tentación, ella hizo lo mismo con sus jeans, abriéndolos y abriéndolos para liberar su activo bastante impresionante.

Tsunade se sorprendió de lo bien dotado que estaba, especialmente porque todavía tenía uno o dos años para crecer.Si bien había visto bastantes pollas, tuvo que admitir que Naruto estaba fácilmente entre los cinco primeros.

Respiró hondo saboreando su primer aroma de hombre excitado en demasiado tiempo, antes de comenzar a masajearlo suavemente con un apretón flojo.Cuando apareció la primera gota de precum, ella se zambulló y se tragó su polla.

Naruto gimió su aprobación cuando Tsunade comenzó a sacudir su cabeza de un lado a otro.Miró hacia abajo y tuvo que admitir que era un espectáculo para las edades.Tsunade fácilmente, una belleza de clase mundial, estaba de rodillas con las piernas separadas, y aunque todavía llevaba los pantalones, creía que podía detectar la humedad en el material delgado.La forma en que sus tetas se agitaban y sobresalían de la camisa que todavía usaba mientras trabajaba con la cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás era casi hipnótica.

Sin embargo, si había algo de lo que pudiera quejarse.Era muy parecido a Hinata e Ino, parecía que ella tampoco podía tomarlo todo en su boca.Pero casi como si pudiera leer su mente, dejó de moverse con su polla en la boca, pero todavía con aproximadamente la mitad fuera de ella.Estaba presionado contra el fondo de su garganta.Se preguntó qué estaba haciendo ella hasta que sintió que algo en su garganta cedía y luego vio como el resto de su polla comenzó a desaparecer.

"Santo cielo", dijo Naruto mientras la tensión que tenía en su garganta lo rodeaba.La nariz de Tsunade finalmente tocó la piel de su pelvis antes de que ella retrocediera para respirar y volver a hacerlo.Aparentemente decidió que si iba a explotar sus habilidades de garganta profunda merecía ser recompensada.Así que Tsunade hizo un pequeño trabajo con él y se alegró cuando escuchó: "Me voy a correr ..."

Tsunade quería probar su crema de hombre, así que echó la cabeza hacia atrás para chupar las primeras pulgadas y pasar la lengua por la punta. .Cuando el primer pulso golpeó la parte posterior de su garganta, se sintió como ese gato que consiguió la crema.Disparó tres grandes ráfagas y ella tragó con avidez disfrutando de su sabor.Luego comenzó a succionarlo de vuelta a su boca, pero descubrió que Naruto tenía otros planes cuando le puso las manos debajo de los brazos y la levantó fácilmente.

Cara a cara con él, envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su torso y él la hizo girar y la plantó en el escritorio donde la besó, antes de pasarle la lengua por el cuerpo.Él se detuvo en su pecho por un momento burlándose de ellos con su lengua antes de continuar, donde hizo lo mismo con su ombligo.Cuando llegó a sus pantalones, puso una mano sobre su feminidad frotándola a través del material.Apartó los dedos y dijo: "Guau, te empapaste completamente.Realmente debes querer mi polla, ¿no?

Antes de que Tsunade pudiera decirle que no dijera cosas tan vergonzosas, Naruto agarró el dobladillo de sus pantalones y los bajó.Le costó un poco pasarlas por encima de las sandalias de tacón, así que una vez que una pierna estaba libre, dejaba la otra en su lugar.

Naruto miró el coño expuesto de Tsunade haciendo que el Hokage dijera: "Deja de ... deja de mirar ..."

Al encontrar a la mujer normalmente fuerte avergonzada mientras miraba su lugar privado como algo extraño y divertido, dijo: "No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte.Es bonito."Luego se inclinó para inhalar profundamente su propio aroma en su excitación antes de zambullirse para cenar en su arranque.

"Nar ... Naruto, tan ... tan bueno", Tsunade gimió sorprendido y encantado de que Naruto no tuviera ningún inconveniente en comer coño.Aunque ella había amado a Dan, él se había negado firmemente a atacarla, al igual que sus pocas aventuras de una noche en los años posteriores a su muerte.Esos hombres solo habían tratado de su propio placer.Naruto ya los estaba explotando en lo que a ella respectaba, ya que sintió su primer orgasmo como resultado de recibir un acercamiento oral.Cuando Naruto le dio un pequeño mordisco a su clítoris, ella plantó sus pies en el escritorio levantando su pelvis y en realidad lanzó su liberación.

Caída hacia atrás, Tsunade lo observó lamerla antes de ponerse de pie por completo.Se inclinó sobre ella para besarla nuevamente antes de retroceder.Sintió algo caliente y duro presionar contra sus labios inferiores y pudo ver a Naruto frotándose a lo largo de su abertura."¿Estás listo Tsunade?"preguntó.

"Sí ..."

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"Sí ... Sí", dijo con un poco más de fuerza.

Sin embargo, Naruto retiró su polla y Tsunade descubrió que casi de inmediato extrañaba el calor y dijo: "Naruto ... lo quiero ... quiero tu polla, por favor ... la necesito".

Naruto inmediatamente le dio lo que ella quería sumergirse en la base de una sola vez.Tsunade se sintió incómoda y estirada, pero también llegó tan pronto como su punta golpeó su matriz.Ella tembló y gimió, al igual que su amante, pero él logró mantener el control y comenzó a moverse para prolongar su orgasmo.Cuando pasó, descubrió que ya se estaba acercando un segundo y se preguntó si iba a sobrevivir a su tiempo con Naruto.Pero si no lo hacía, podría pensar en peores caminos a seguir.

El Kyuubi, para variar, intentó ignorar las sensaciones que sentía cuando Naruto se folló al Senju en su escritorio, ya que necesitaba concentrarse en la tarea que estaba realizando mientras los dos estaban conectados.Sin embargo, se preguntó brevemente si sentiría lo que Tsunade hizo más en su nuevo cuerpo.El Kyuubi sabía que necesitaría mostrarle a Naruto que estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo para obtener lo que quería.Había pensado en varios, pero había decidido que su señal de buena fe sería enfurecer a Tsunade.Al menos, la nueva conquista de Naruto estaría agradecida, ya que ella siempre mantuvo su henge en su lugar cuando estaba en público.Hacer algo bueno por uno de los amantes del niño al menos debería ser suficiente para incursionar en él.

El Kyuubi estaba usando la misma polla que un día esperaba que fuera enterrada en su nuevo cuerpo como el medio por el cual canalizaba su chakra hacia el Senju.Mientras continuaban copulando, Tsunade se hacía cada vez más joven.El Kyuubi estaba casi sorprendido por lo fácil que parecía ser la tarea, pero supuso que no debería considerar la cantidad de heridas que había curado para su huésped sin darse cuenta, por lo que revitalizar las células de otro humano era un juego de niños para la poderosa bestia.Sin embargo, debido al henge, obviamente no estaba ocurriendo ningún cambio notable.Su tarea completada, el Kyuubi movió su espíritu a su nuevo cuerpo, y una vez dentro se derrumbó casi de inmediato debido al orgasmo que tuvo indirectamente a través de Tsunade.

Kyuubi podía sentir que Senju apretaba sus piernas alrededor de Naruto mientras lo empujaba más profundamente en su feminidad mientras apretaba su eje con sus músculos internos para que cubriera sus paredes internas con su semen.Hizo el truco cuando Naruto entró con fuerza en Tsunade, quien gritó su propia liberación en el hombro de su amante para quedarse callada.

Kyuubi intentó llegar a las rejas para escapar del sello y llamar a Naruto para que creyera que podría comunicarse con él si estuviera fuera de la jaula.Pero le resultaba difícil caminar mientras sus piernas temblaban terriblemente.Sin embargo, Kyuubi se relajó, ya que tan pronto como Naruto dio un paso atrás para salir de Tsunade.La Hokage se puso de pie pateando sus sandalias de tacón alto y liberó su pierna del pantalón restante y tiró de Naruto hacia ella.Los dos se besaron y Tsunade comenzó a pasar su mano sobre su vara para volverlo duro mientras lo dirigía alrededor de su escritorio hacia su silla.

Naruto cayó en él mientras chocaba con la silla.Tsunade luego colocó sus pies en cada uno de los reposabrazos, mostrándole a Naruto su coño hinchado y maltratado.Luego se bajó sobre su polla rígida, donde con sus poderosas piernas y un poco de ayuda de Naruto, que estaba ahuecando su trasero, comenzó a levantarse y caer sobre ambos.

Kyuubi decidió disfrutar de los sentimientos que Tsunade estaba teniendo antes de llamar a Naruto.Alcanzando una mano en el kimono que llevaba, jugó con sus pezones.Gimiendo de sorpresa por lo bien que se sentía, Kyuubi esperaba que Naruto escuchara su oferta, ya que si el sexo se sentía tan bien indirectamente, la experiencia de primera mano debía ser alucinante.

Naruto miró a los ojos color marrón miel de Tsunade cuando ella se levantó y cayó sobre su polla.Gruñendo, dijo: "¿Cómo ... es Tsunade?¿Estás lleno?

"Sí ... es fantástico Naruto ... eres tan ... tan grande ... nunca ... nunca me había sentido tan lleno antes ... tan vivo antes ..."

Naruto sonrió y luego succionó uno de sus senos en su boca, pero se retiró cuando Tsunade apretó su coño a su alrededor como resultado.Tuvo que luchar por correrse, y apenas lo logró.Tsunade le sonrió a Naruto cuando ella aflojó su agarre alrededor de su eje.Naruto se maravilló de su técnica y casi creyó que ella se estaba volviendo más apretada, pero Naruto no era alguien a quien superar, así que agarró las caderas de Tsunade y cuando estaba en un golpe hacia abajo aceleró su decente golpeándose completamente contra ella.

Cuando él golpeó su parte más profunda, ella se apretó alrededor de él otra vez y no hubo marcha atrás para él esta vez mientras él gritaba: "Ah, mierda, ya voy".

"Yo también", gritó Tsunade mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su espalda tirando de él hacia su pecho mientras se tensaba y apretaba aún más alrededor de su polla.Naruto soltando su segunda carga en ella era justo lo que Tsunade necesitaba, ya que se sentía aún más vigorizada que nunca.

Sintió que Naruto se aflojaba y por un momento temió que lo asfixiara con el pecho.Ella lo empujó hacia atrás y respiró más fácil cuando vio que su pecho subía y bajaba.Sacudiéndolo un poco, ella dijo: "Sé que fue genial Naruto, pero todavía estoy listo para más".Pero sintió que la preocupación volvía a entrar en él, ya que él no respondió cuando ella lo sacudió con más insistencia.

Naruto se encontró dentro del entorno familiar de la alcantarilla que representaba el lugar donde se guardaba el Kyuubi."Estúpido zorro", dijo caminando en la dirección de la jaula.Al llegar frente a los barrotes gigantes y complacido de que, a pesar de estar desnudo en su mente, estaba completamente vestido, dijo: "Oye zorro, ¿qué demonios quieres?".

"Quiero algo de lo que le acabas de dar al Senju", una voz femenina que no se parecía en nada a la respuesta de Kyuubi desde el interior de los bares.

"¿Quién está ahí?"Gritó Naruto desconcertado.Oyó que caían ligeros pies en el agua que cubría el suelo y dio un paso atrás cuando una hermosa mujer se acercó a los barrotes.

Kyuubi sonrió en lo que esperaba que fuera al menos desarmador.Ella había vuelto a entrar en su sello después de llamarlo aquí sintiendo que sería mejor así darle un poco de control sobre la situación.Pero ella frunció el ceño cuando Naruto dio un paso atrás y dijo: "¿Quién eres?"

"Soy el Kyuubi", respondió ella y luego, para su sorpresa, atravesó los barrotes y decidió negociar desde un campo de juego igual en lugar de tras las rejas.

"Imposible", dijo Naruto, "el sello no te dejaría pasar si lo fueras".

"Tampoco lo es realmente", admitió Kyuubi dirigiendo su mirada a su forma original.Podía verlo con bastante claridad, pero se sorprendió cuando Naruto necesitaba entrecerrar los ojos.Adivinando que tenía una mejor visión nocturna, recuperó su atención diciendo: "Me di este formulario para que me hagas lo que le has hecho a esas otras mujeres".

"¿Quieres que tenga sexo contigo?"Preguntó Naruto incrédulo.Antes de reírse mientras decía: "Ja, no en esta vida".

"¿Por qué?" Dijo Kyuubi lastimeramente, "¿No encuentras atractiva esta forma? ¿Puedo cambiarla?"

Antes de que ella pudiera mostrárselo, él dijo: "¿Qué tal porque no te soporto o porque intentaste llevarme varias veces?Por lo que sé, este es un plan tuyo para escapar del sello.

"También te he salvado la vida en varias ocasiones", respondió Kyuubi rápidamente.

"Y estoy seguro de que tenías una razón perfectamente egoísta para hacerlo también", respondió Naruto, "ahora si me disculpas, creo que hemos terminado con esta conversación".

Se giró para alejarse pero se detuvo cuando el Kyuubi que sonaba muy similar a Tsunade dijo desesperadamente: "Espera ... por favor".Naruto lo hizo, pero le dio la espalda.Adivinando que Naruto le estaba permitiendo defender su caso, Kyuubi dijo: "Puedo ser una ventaja para ti.Puedo hacerlo para que las otras mujeres se enamoren de ti.

Naruto se giró ligeramente y dijo: "Está bien, estoy escuchando".

"Esa técnica que usas requiere que los toques para transferir tu chakra a ellos", dijo Kyuubi."Eso requiere una cierta cantidad de confianza entre usted y la mujer.Puedo hacerlo para que quieran que los toques sin tener que decir una palabra.

"¿Y cómo es eso?"

"Al hacerlo para que admitas feromonas que los atraerán", dijo Kyuubi, "incluso puedo hacerlo para que puedas controlar su liberación".

"Eso es tentador, pero pasaré", dijo Naruto volviéndose de nuevo para alejarse.

"¿Por qué, funcionaría doblemente bien contra Tsume?"Kyuubi dijo esperando convencerlo mencionando uno de sus objetivos.

"Porque no confío en ti.Tienes razón, esta técnica funciona mejor con confianza, y eso puede ser una desventaja en el futuro, pero no puedo confiar en ti, así que tendré que pasar ".Naruto se alejó un paso de ella y se sorprendió cuando el Kyuubi se cerró rápidamente y lo agarró del brazo.

"Por favor, quiero sentir lo que sienten por mí", rogó.

Naruto la miró al ver una tristeza en sus ojos, así como un poco de dolor.Suspirando, dijo: "Lo consideraré".Al ver que sus ojos se iluminaban, advirtió: "Pero si sospecho que esto es una estratagema, olvídalo.Ahora quiero que se respondan algunas preguntas y quiero la verdad.¿Entendido?"

Al Kyuubi le ofendió que le hablaran tan bruscamente, pero razonó que por el momento tendría que tragarse su orgullo para obtener lo que quería, así que asintió."¿Por qué atacaste el pueblo?"

"No puedo decir".

Naruto la fulminó con la mirada pero el Kyuubi dijo: "Por ahora concentrémonos en el presente.Pero diré que no tenía el control de mis acciones entonces.No, eso no está del todo bien.Hubiera pisoteado tu pueblo con mucho gusto, pero mi ataque hace dieciséis años fue obra de otra persona.

"Bien, supongo que la confianza debe extenderse en ambos sentidos.¿Siempre fuiste mujer?

"No, no seas tonto.Yo era una criatura gigante hecha de chakra y no tenía ningún uso para un género ".

"Está bien, ¿por qué tienes uno ahora?"

Kyuubi se sonrojó pero dijo: "Porque como resultado de ese jutsu que dominaste, creaste un vínculo entre mí y esas mujeres con las que has estado.Nunca antes había conocido el placer, de ningún tipo;mi existencia anterior no la necesitaba.Fui creado para ... bueno, no importa.Pero habiéndolo experimentado, quiero más ".

Naruto asintió tratando de resolver algunos de los detalles que había dejado caer en su explicación.Se rindió y dijo: "Volveré para hablar más tarde.Por ahora, Tsunade probablemente esté preocupado por mí dependiendo de cuánto tiempo he estado separado.

"Eso es todo", dijo Kyuubi decepcionado, "Ni siquiera puedes darme un poco".

"La confianza lleva tiempo para construir Kyuubi.Demuéstrame que eres sincero y te daré exactamente lo que quieres ".

"Bien", gruñó Kyuubi sintiéndose enojada pero aceptando el trato de su anfitrión, "Por cierto, Senju dejó caer su henge".

"¿Qué hiciste?", Dijo Naruto girando, enojándose.

Kyuubi dio un paso atrás rápidamente y dijo: "Nada dañino, en todo caso estará agradecida".

"Qué.Hizo.Tú.¿Hacer?"

"Confía en mí", dijo Kyuubi con una sonrisa tímida mientras retrocedía en su jaula, "El Senju estará feliz con lo que he hecho.Si no, bueno, supongo que no obtendré lo que quiero, ¿verdad?Sin embargo, comenzaré a hacer los cambios en tus feromonas independientemente ".

"¿Por qué?" Dijo Naruto sorprendido.

"Porque, incluso si no decides llevarme a mí también, al menos puedo brillar un poco con tus conquistas".

Con eso Kyuubi desapareció en la oscuridad del sello y se arrastró entre las patas de su forma masiva mientras miraba a su anfitrión irse, esperando que Senju disfrutara lo que le habían hecho.De lo contrario, tendría una existencia solitaria.

Solo habían pasado unos diez segundos antes de que Naruto le respondiera."Oh, gracias Kami", dijo tirando de él hacia su pecho de nuevo.

"Lo siento Tsunade", dijo mientras ella lo dejaba caer.

"¿Que pasó?"

"El Kyuubi quería hablar", dijo Naruto sorprendiendo al Hokage.Recordando lo que le habían dicho, dijo: "Tsunade, ¿podrías por favor arrojarme tu henge?"

"No", respondió Tsunade, "Por favor, no me preguntes eso Naruto.No después de lo que acabamos de compartir.Yo ... nunca quiero que me veas así.

Suspiró ya que ella estaba a punto de saber qué otras propiedades tenía su nuevo jutsu de una manera desagradable, dijo con más insistencia: "Tsunade suelta tu henge".

Estaba a punto de negarse nuevamente cuando encontró que sus manos se movían contra su voluntad.Ella luchó con todas sus fuerzas y pareció ganar, pero cuando él repitió su orden, lentamente se dirigieron frente a ella.Ella formó un sello que solo ella conocía y dijo: "Suelta".

Nunca se había sentido tan humillada en su vida y no podía mirarlo.Sabía que al ver su verdadera forma, Naruto no querría volver a tocarla, por eso se sorprendió cuando sintió algo pinchando su coño.Mirando hacia abajo, vio que la polla de Naruto se había recuperado nuevamente;ella lo miró sorprendida, preguntándose si las viejas eran un fetiche suyo.

"Eres hermosa", dijo Naruto hechizado.

"Tal vez una vez", dijo Tsunade tristemente sintiendo el regreso de la depresión que tuvo esa mañana, "hace mucho tiempo".

Naruto sacudió la cabeza y dijo: "No me importaría de una forma u otra.Pero ... pues búscate tú mismo.

Desafortunadamente, Tsunade no tenía un espejo en su oficina porque odiaba su reflejo, incluso el de ella.Pero miró por la ventana detrás de Naruto y lo que vio la sorprendió al mirarla fijamente a sí misma cuando tenía dieciocho años.Llevándose una mano a la cara, dijo: "Cómo ..."

"El Kyuubi, lo hizo de alguna manera.Ella quiere que haga algo por ella, así que decidí ponerme de mi lado ".

"Ella", dijo Tsunade inquisitivamente mientras todavía se frotaba la cara.

"Bueno, ahora es ella", dijo Naruto confundiendo a Tsunade.

Decidiendo que quería algunas respuestas, especialmente sobre cómo la había obligado a soltar su henge, ella se agachó entre sus piernas y agarró su polla aún dura.Tan pronto como la mano de Tsunade envolvió su herramienta, supo que lo último que tenía en mente era darle placer, especialmente cuando dijo: "Tienes que dar explicaciones".

Con el futuro de su ambición en juego, sin mencionar su polla, comenzó a explicar todo lo que podía rezando a cada dios que podía pensar en que si ella lo mataba, al menos lo hacía rápidamente.

Hinata se preguntó por qué la llamaban a la oficina del Hokage, pero supuso que era para una misión.Al entrar a la oficina después de tocar, frunció el ceño cuando vio a Ino allí.La joven rubia le devolvió el gesto al ver a Hinata.La pareja por un momento temió que Naruto había fallado en seducir al Hokage.De ser así, se preguntaban qué le había sucedido.

Tsunade dejó que las dos chicas sudaran por un momento escondiendo su leve sonrisa detrás de sus manos.También había vuelto a poner su henge en su lugar, ya que plantearía algunas preguntas si de repente parecía más joven.Sin mencionar que su nuevo cuerpo y rostro más jóvenes le permitirían caminar alrededor de la aldea con Naruto y nadie sería más sabio.Especialmente porque se había quitado el diamante en la frente que no quería quemar a través de este segundo disparo a un joven.Eso fue lo que realmente la sorprendió también, después de haber realizado varias pruebas en sí misma, y que realmente se había vuelto más joven.Tendría que recordar pedirle a Naruto que Kyuubi le dijera cómo podía pensar en cientos de nuevas técnicas con tal habilidad.

Adivinando que las dos chicas nerviosas habían estado en el anzuelo el tiempo suficiente, ella abrió, "Entonces, ¿a quién le han dado los mejores orgasmos de sus vidas por nuestro cabeza hueca número uno?

Ambas chicas se miraron, así que Tsunade levantó la mano.Al ver eso, ambos Kunoichi respiraban con más facilidad y levantaban las manos también."Bien, ahora eso está fuera del camino.Hinata activa tu Byakugan y dime lo que ves.

"O-está bien," dijo la heredera Hyuuga haciendo lo ordenado.Lo que vio la sorprendió y la hizo decir: "Oh, Dios mío".

"Supongo que nuestro chakra parece bastante diferente", dijo Tsunade confirmando su teoría sobre cómo Naruto pudo extender algo de control sobre ellos.

"Sí, nuestro chakra tiene un tinte verde".

"Supongo que es solo nuestro", dijo Tsunade, a lo que Hinata asintió.

"¿Qué significa eso?"Ino preguntó.

"Es cómo puede hacernos hacer cosas que de otro modo no queremos".También es como me imagino que el Kyuubi puede experimentar lo que hacemos ".

"El Kyuubi", exclamaron ambas chicas.

Tsunade asintió antes de explicar todo lo que Naruto le había repetido, así como lo que le había sucedido.Después de absorber todo, Ino preguntó: "¿Dónde está Naruto?"

"Tuve que enviarlo lejos", dijo Tsunade con un sonrojo, "Al principio estaba molesta, pero después de que me tranquilicé bien, estaba tan feliz de ser joven otra vez que bien retomamos donde lo dejamos.Lamentablemente, sigo siendo el Hokage y sería bastante malo si alguien entrara mientras estábamos en medio de la rutina ".

"¿Ahora que?"Ino preguntó preguntándose cómo la inclusión del Hokage en la ambición de Naruto cambiaría las cosas ...

"Por ahora ayudamos a nuestro hombre a lograr sus objetivos lo mejor que podemos", dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa tensa.

Ambas chicas asintieron con la cabeza, pero Hinata dijo: "¿Puedo preguntarte por qué estarías de acuerdo con este muchacho ...?

" Solo Tsunade está bien cuando estamos solos ", dijo Tsunade," y para responder a tu pregunta.Me preocupo por el pequeño tonto.Probablemente más de lo que algunos dirían era apropiado considerando nuestra diferencia de edad, pero yo sí.Y bueno, el objetivo de las aldeas shinobi siempre ha sido la unificación y después de cien años de lucha, supongo que este es un plan tan bueno como cualquier otro.Además, es el mejor polvo que he tenido, y estoy seguro de que solo mejorará ".Ella permitió que los dos asimilaran su declaración, pero sabía que ambos tenían deberes que realizar, así que dijo: "Gracias por su tiempo, han sido despedidos".

Ino salió de la oficina rumbo al hospital para su turno.Mientras caminaba, no podía creer que Naruto hubiera logrado atrapar a Tsunade también, ya que ella era el pináculo de Kunoichi.Pero al recordar algo de lo que sabía sobre el Hokage, supuso que en el fondo era solo una mujer que buscaba a alguien como todos los demás.

Ella suspiró cuando entró al hospital odiando el deber del día de ser realizada.Básicamente debía vigilar el ala de coma profundo del hospital.Ella lo odiaba porque lo deprimente era el área.Esa parte del hospital estaba dedicada a personas que habían caído en coma, pero se esperaba que nunca más se despertaran, ya que mientras más tiempo permaneciera una persona en uno, más difícil sería sacarlos.

Ella inició sesión y alivió a la enfermera de turno antes de caminar a través del ala de las camas mirando los distintos gráficos.Ella le sonrió a un hombre que hablaba con su esposa, aunque Ino no estaba segura de poder escucharlo.La mayoría de las personas tenían amigos y familiares que todavía visitaban.Dos de ellos no lo hicieron, por lo que Ino solía colocar flores cerca de sus camas.Verificó que la primera mujer admitió que era bastante atractiva.Tenía el pelo castaño oscuro y, según los rumores, oyó que la mujer era muy rica.Por eso, a pesar de estar clínicamente muerta de cerebro, la mantenían en la sala de coma, ya que su marido bastardo se negó a cortar el cordón ya que el control de la compañía naviera que había dirigido recaería en su familia.Su familia tampoco eran santos, ya que ninguno de ellos la visitó, incluso mientras peleaban por lo que ella había construido a lo largo de los años.

Continuando, revisó varios gráficos más y llegó a la segunda de las personas que no tenían a nadie que los cuidara.También era atractiva, con el pelo rojo y ojos marrones oscuros.En verdad, cuando a Ino se le encomendó la tarea de vigilar la sala y se enteró de la existencia de la niña y del papel que desempeñó en la deserción de Sasuke, la había odiado.Pero después de años de verla acostada en una cama, a nadie a quien parecía importarle si se despertaba o no, su ira se había desvanecido.Asegurándose de que las flores que le había traído a la niña todavía estaban sanas, pasó a la siguiente.A menudo hablaba con el Sound Kunoichi como lo hacían algunos de los otros visitantes con sus seres queridos, con la esperanza de que la niña le consolara.

Mientras cumplía con sus deberes, no podía creer la dirección que había tomado su vida.Ella había pasado de ser una kunoichi obsesionada por Sasuke a una obsesionada por Naruto.Aunque definitivamente no en el mismo grado, tenía que admitir que la rubia a menudo estaba en su mente.A veces se preguntaba si su cambio fue el resultado del jutsu y, aunque creía que era importante.Pero pensó que, dado que podía hacer la pregunta, no era algo de lo que preocuparse.Ahora, aunque con la inclusión de Tsunade, estaba empezando a sentirse un poco cohibida.Se preguntó qué podría realmente contribuir a la ambición de Naruto, con una mujer como esa a su lado.También le hizo preguntarse si a medida que más y más mujeres con talento acudieran a su estandarte, se encontraría cada vez más lejos de él.

Es cierto que debía ser la próxima jefa de Yamanaka, pero no quería que sus contribuciones fueran todas políticas.Adivinando que estaría entrenando mucho más duro en el futuro cercano, se permitió maravillarse de lo que Kyuubi había hecho por Tsunade.Estaba pensando en eso cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía la persona perfecta para la idea de Naruto de un agente que pudiera moverse por el mundo localizando y aprendiendo sobre los objetivos para él.Dirigiendo su mirada a la pelirroja dormida, razonó que si el Kyuubi podía retrasar las manecillas del tiempo para Tsunade, despertar a un paciente en coma debería ser fácil.

Emocionada de que probablemente hubiera ayudado una vez más a Naruto a avanzar en su ambición, no podía esperar para salir de su turno.Y tal vez, dependiendo de lo complacido que estuviera con su sugerencia, también la sacaría.

Siguiente objetivo: "??????"


	4. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 4

Descargo de responsabilidad: Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío.Además, esta historia es una ficción de limón, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan.Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora.Gracias.

Capítulo 4: Objetivo "?"

Tsunade entró en el apartamento de Naruto en silencio, se sorprendió de que la puerta estuviera abierta.Pero pensar en ello suponía que él esperaba visitantes nocturnos como ella o que no estaba preocupado por los ladrones mientras estuviera en casa.Tenía cuidado de estar callada, no queriendo despertar a Naruto, ya que estaba segura de que él estaba dormido considerando lo tarde que era.Mientras atravesaba el apartamento sorprendentemente limpio, vio su reflejo en una de sus ventanas.La cara que le devolvió la mirada era su nueva juventud.A decir verdad, cada vez que lo había visto recientemente, le vino a la mente el recuerdo de haberle dado a Nawaki el collar de su abuelo.Supuso que eso no debería ser una sorpresa teniendo en cuenta que estaba cerca de su nueva edad actual cuando se lo había dado.

Ella sacudió los tristes recuerdos de los años que seguirían antes de que se afianzaran, concentrándose en el futuro que planeaba construir con Naruto.Alejándose de la ventana, se movió hacia su cama teniendo dificultades para no burlarse de la vista ya que sabía que él podría manejar a cualquier asesino que lo atacara, si se despertaba para saludarlos.Pero ella admitió que se veía lindo durmiendo con su cama todo despeinado por sus sacudidas y giros.Estuvo tentada a inclinarse y besarlo para despertarlo y poder continuar donde lo habían dejado.Pero ella sabía que él necesitaba descansar ya que había tomado todas las energías que le quedaban después de dejarla en el campo de entrenamiento donde había nivelado una de ellas.Para gran parte de los equipos que tuvieron que reparar la molestia de los campos de entrenamiento, que sintieron la necesidad de compartir con ella.

Ella sonrió al recordar que cortó al jefe de jardinería y dijo fríamente: "Puedo entender tu frustración con nosotros, shinobi, por destrozarlos.Pero tenga en cuenta que estamos allí perfeccionando las habilidades que lo mantendrán a salvo en caso de que el pueblo sea atacado.Si algo que ve tanto daño te hace sentir un consuelo, nuestros enemigos no compartirán.¡Ahora, podría sugerirte que dejes de quejarte y hagas lo que sea que yo también te pague!

El hombre se disculpó rápidamente y ella admitió que podría haber sido un poco dura con él.Pero era un asunto insignificante como eso lo que impedía que Naruto y ella lo hicieran como conejos.Estaba a punto de irse planeando regresar por la mañana, ya que sabía que él se levantaba temprano cuando algo que yacía contra una pared llamó su atención.Caminando hacia ella, la levantó y miró el bloc de notas.

En la hoja de papel donde dos listas una de ellas llamada 'Necesidades' y la otra 'Deseos'.Reconoció la escritura a mano porque Ino había visto muchos de los informes que le había dado Yamanaka.Ella sonrió al ver su nombre en la categoría de 'Necesidades' debajo de la de Hinata.Al ver a Tsume debajo de la suya, supuso que estas eran las personas que Naruto sentía que serían fundamentales para su objetivo de unificar las aldeas shinobi.Sintió que faltaba la lista y se preguntó por qué, pero obtuvo su respuesta por la forma en que la letra de Ino comenzó a temblar.Se imaginó que las dos rubias se habían distraído bastante en medio de su planificación.

Al darse cuenta de que podría ayudar a completarlo mejor y ponerlo en algo un poco más elegante que un bloc de notas, salió del apartamento con una lista que abarcaba más que Konoha.

Naruto estaba sentado debajo de las sábanas en el medio de una cama muy grande y dos manos lo frotaban por todo el cuerpo.El olor a sexo y gemidos de excitación impregnaban la habitación.Estaba apoyado en varias almohadas mientras disfrutaba de las vistas y los sonidos a su alrededor.No reconoció a muchas de las mujeres en las afueras de la habitación, responsables de la mayoría de los gemidos mientras se entretenían.Esto lo sorprendió porque, en verdad, en realidad no sabía cómo llegó allí.Pero a las mujeres en y alrededor de la cama no le costaba reconocer.A saber, Hinata e Ino, que fueron los que lo frotaron.Parados alrededor de la cama estaban las diversas mujeres que él e Ino habían enumerado y algunas que se había quitado, como Anko, Ayame, Tenten, Sakura y Kurenai.Todos estaban simplemente parados allí mirando a Ino y Hinata frotar sus manos sobre su pecho con una mirada hambrienta en sus ojos, pero simplemente se quedaron donde estaban.No entendía por qué estaban allí, sin embargo, en lugar de tratar de averiguarlo, se preguntó por qué Tsunade no estaba presente, pero sintió una maravillosa humedad que lo envolvió debajo de las sábanas.

Levantando sus mantas, vio un par de ojos marrón miel mirándolo mientras ella lo complacía oralmente.Se sorprendió de que casi instantáneamente sintió la necesidad de correrse y antes de que pudiera intentar retrasarlo, gritó: "Me estoy corriendo".Que fue cuando lo impulsaron del sueño a su pequeño departamento solo para descubrir que, al menos, la parte donde Tsunade lo estaba chupando era real."Oh, maldita sea, qué manera de despertar", dijo complacido mientras Tsunade se aseguraba de que ninguna de sus semillas se desperdiciara.

Contenta de que él estaba limpio, ella dijo: "Mejor que un despertador, ¿no?"

"Sí, solo hay un problema", dijo, notando que en lugar de las colas de cerdo gemelas en las que solía usar su cabello. Ella había optado por una sola, cuando le había preguntado al respecto antes de que él saliera de su oficina el día antes de que ella mencionara que lo había usado así en su juventud.Él le había dicho que se veía bien, pero considerando que ella se lo había mostrado cuando estaba completamente desnuda no se había concentrado realmente en eso.

"¿Que es eso?"preguntó un poco preocupada, temerosa de haber cruzado una línea de alguna manera.

Moviéndose repentinamente, la atrajo hacia él y la puso de lado frente a su puerta antes de decir: "Un despertador te hace querer salir de la cama".Luego comenzó a acariciar sus senos sobre la media camisa blanca que llevaba puesta.

"Espera ... Naruto espera", dijo Tsunade sucumbiendo rápidamente a su ministerio, "Había algo que quería mostrarte".

"Más tarde", dijo, colocando un beso en su cuello antes de moverse para mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja, "Quiero retomar donde lo dejamos ayer".Luego buscó debajo de la falda negra que ella llevaba puesta y encontró su remojo agregado, "¿Parece que tú también?"

"Oh ... pero hay mucho de qué hablar ..." Tsunade dijo tratando de ignorar la mano que trabajaba entre sus piernas.

Él sonrió ante su intento de mantenerse en el tema, pero le levantó la pierna y luego comenzó a frotar su polla recuperada sobre su coño cubierto de bragas.Cuando ella se estremeció, él preguntó: "¿Estás seguro?"

Mirando por encima del hombro, se lamió los labios, pero no respondió con palabras, sino que se metió entre las piernas para mover las bragas a un lado y luego ayudó a guiar su pene hacia ella."Oh, mierda ..." dijo ella mientras él tocaba fondo dentro de ella.

"Esa es la idea", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa arrogante cuando comenzó a moverse dentro de ella.

"Oh cállate", dijo ella inclinándose hacia atrás y besándolo mientras yacían de costado.Pronto no pudo recordar de qué quería hablar, en lugar de decidir deleitarse en las alegrías de tener un joven y viril amante nuevamente.

Ino no podía esperar para decirle a Naruto que creía haber encontrado a la persona perfecta para ser su explorador.Naturalmente, había algunos inconvenientes, a saber, que requeriría la ayuda del Kyuubi, algo con lo que estaba segura de que Naruto no estaría encantado.Sin embargo, Tayuya podría desaparecer fácilmente y nadie se molestaría en preocuparse.Había algunas enfermeras más desalmadas que a menudo decían que si alguien que no fuera Tsunade fuera Hokage la habrían dejado morir hace o incluso la información que tenía sobre Sound estaba desactualizada hace tres años y prácticamente no tenía valor.

Pero Ino todavía creía que en ese momento era la mejor persona disponible, por lo que había usado su turno para averiguar todo lo que podía sobre la condición de Tayuya.Ella creía, bueno, en realidad Tsunade creía, que después de la derrota de Tayuya en manos de Temari, Orochimaru había cortado su conexión con su marca de maldición.La posterior eliminación del mismo había interrumpido sus vías neurales, lo que resultó en su coma.El problema era que como ninjutsu médico era en la actualidad;Tal lesión no puede ser curada de manera fácil o eficiente.Tsunade había considerado seguir adelante con eso de todos modos, pero solo le había dado a la niña un veinte por ciento de posibilidades de sobrevivir, por lo que decidió no hacerlo.Pero se dio cuenta de que tal vez el Kyuubi podría hacer lo que incluso Tsunade no pudo, que era reconstruir esos caminos.

Llegó a su puerta y, considerando la hora temprana, pensó que sería divertido despertarlo con una mamada matutina.Abrió la puerta abierta para ver a Tsunade con las piernas abiertas cuando Naruto la golpeó.Tsunade estaba de lado mirando a Ino dándole una gran vista de su arrebato mientras Naruto continuaba su asalto.Un lado de la media camisa blanca que llevaba el Hokage estaba doblada sobre su teta exponiéndola para que Naruto pudiera acariciarla.Su otra mano estaba entre sus piernas frotándola, causando que el Hokage gimiera de placer.

Ino tuvo la presencia de ánimo para cerrar la puerta y cerrarla con llave antes de caminar hacia los dos."Ino ..." dijo la Hokage sin aliento, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para detenerse o cubrirse, sino que observó cómo su compañera rubia se movía hacia la silla de cuero marrón que Naruto tenía.La kunoichi se sentó y arrojó sus piernas sobre los reposabrazos, extendiéndose para que Naruto y Tsunade lo vieran, y comenzó a frotarse sobre las bragas rosadas que llevaba.

"Oh ... ka-Kami", Tsunade gimió al verlo.

Sintiendo que Tsunade comienza a apretar su polla aún más fuerte, Naruto dijo: "Eso te gusta, ¿no?"Te gusta ver a uno de tus kunoichi observando mientras te follan ".

"No ... no", Tsunade trató de negar pero no pudo apartar la vista de lo que Ino estaba haciendo.

"Solo se honesto Tsunade," dijo Naruto, girándolos para que estuviera boca arriba y dándole a Ino una vista aún mejor del coño de Tsunade mientras lo araba.Dirigiéndose a los kunoichi que los observaban, dijo: "Dile a tu Hokage lo que piensas sobre lo que estás viendo, Ino".

"Creo que es hermoso Naruto", dijo Ino, "Ella se ve ... increíble y contenta.Estoy celoso."

Naruto se rió entre dientes diciendo: "Llegará tu hora Ino.¿Eres como ella describe a Tsunade, contenta?

"Sí ... sí Naruto", gimió Tsunade cuando comenzó a golpearla realmente para beneficio de su audiencia.Moviéndose como estaba, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Tsunade comenzara a gemir, "Oh Naru ... Naruto, me estoy corriendo".

"Muestra Ino," dijo Naruto.

"Mírame Ino", dijo Tsunade estirando una mano hacia abajo y extendiéndose más mientras hacía contacto visual con la chica, "Me voy a correr alrededor de la gorda polla de Naruto".

Ino comenzó a frotarse más rápido antes de decir: "Es hermoso ..."

"Adelante Tsunade, cum", dijo Naruto y lo hizo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás contra su hombro mientras gritaba su liberación mientras la llenaba con su semilla.Es posible que también se haya desmayado, porque cuando pudo concentrarse nuevamente, atrapó el extremo de la cola de Naruto arando a Ino desde atrás mientras se inclinaba sobre la silla que la niña más joven había estado ocupando.Cuando Naruto llegó, encendiendo a Ino, se enterró dentro de ella para entregar su semen casi directamente en su útero.

Él salió de Ino, que se dejó caer de rodillas y le sonrió a Tsunade cuando la notó despierta."Bienvenido de nuevo", dijo uniéndose a ella en la cama.

Tsunade le devolvió la sonrisa y dijo: "Es bueno que Kyuubi me haya hecho joven otra vez.No creo que hubiera sobrevivido a esa sesión de otra manera ".

"Bueno, tú lo empezaste", respondió Naruto divertido, antes de recordarle: "Dijiste que necesitábamos hablar".

"Sí", dijo Tsunade, "Primero te importaría si estudio el pergamino que este Kanji te dio".

"¿Por qué?", Preguntó confundido.

"Dijiste que solo contenía un jutsu, ¿correcto?"Cuando Naruto asintió con la cabeza, Tsunade continuó: "Algo no se sienta bien conmigo sobre esto".Naruto parecía preocupado, lo que la llevó a decir: "No se trata de lo que hemos hecho, sino de la situación en general.Creo que miraré discretamente sus antecedentes.

Naruto asintió diciendo: "Gracias".

Tsunade lo miró sorprendido diciendo: "También sospechaste algo".

"Bueno, sí", admitió Naruto, "quiero decir, he tenido este jutsu por solo una semana y planeo tratar de usarlo para unir las aldeas shinobi.Todo lo que parece querer usar para seducir a las mujeres ricas.Aunque dijo que no era realmente efectivo contra Kunoichi.Dijo que tenían técnicas para contrarrestarlos.

"Algunas de las otras aldeas pueden, pero Konoha ya no lo hace", dijo Tsunade pensando.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"Ino preguntó lo suficientemente recuperado como para unirse a la conversación.

"Bueno, digamos que una clase como la de Suzume hubiera sido muy diferente si hubieras asistido antes de la fundación de Konoha.En aquel entonces, Shinobi solo veía a Kunoichi como bueno para seducir a los hombres y robar sus secretos.No fue hasta que mi abuelo se hizo cargo del clan Senju que comenzaron a ser vistos como iguales.Este Temputs Touch Jutsu puede muy bien ser un equivalente masculino o contrario al kunoichi de aquellos tiempos.Me gustaría mostrárselo a Suzume ".

"¿Porqué ella?"Ino preguntó preguntándose por qué el maestro que le enseñó a actuar como un civil sería alguien a quien el Hokage pensó que tendría que consultar.

"Digamos que, aunque ella no te enseñó técnicas para seducir a los hombres, conoce bien las artes que una clase como la suya solía transmitir", informó Tsunade a la niña aturdida.

"Supongo que debería agregarla a la lista entonces", dijo Naruto.

"No te molestes", dijo Tsunade mirando alrededor de la cama antes de encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

Lo sostuvo mostrando a Naruto el libro negro."Un libro de bingo," dijo Naruto confundido.

Con una sonrisa, dijo: "Exactamente, pero una hecha especialmente para ti".

Naruto lo tomó y pudo ver pestañas azules y rojas saliendo de él.En cada una de las pestañas, que actuaban como divisores, estaban impresos los símbolos de los diversos países o aldeas shinobi.Algunas de las secciones parecían más grandes que las otras, siendo Konoha la más grande.Al abrir el libro en la primera página que estaba detrás de uno de los separadores con pestañas rojas, encontró una entrada para Tsunade con su foto y medidas, así como información variada sobre qué alimentos le gustaban.Su imagen tenía una X roja a través de ella.Pasando la página encontró lo mismo para Ino y la página después tenía la información de Hinata.Sin embargo, la tercera página tenía Sakura pero no X.

Adivinando que sostenía un libro de bingo para las diversas mujeres que Tsunade esperaba que él sedujera, dijo: "Esto es genial, pero no planeo seducir a Sakura".Tsunade frunció el ceño y pidió una explicación, pero continuó diciendo: "Las pestañas rojas están marcadas como 'Necesidades', lo tomo.Hay bastantes entradas más de lo que hubiera esperado ".

Tsunade quería saber por qué Naruto no iba a ir por Sakura, pero pensó que hablaría de eso más tarde o, al menos, adivinaría cuándo volvería su aprendiz, dependiendo de cómo actuara Naruto.Respondiendo a su comentario, dijo: "Bueno, a juzgar por la letra de Ino, supuse que ustedes dos se desviaron un poco al pensar en las mujeres".Sonriendo mientras ambos se sonrojaban, dijo: "También parecía que te estabas enfocando en las cabezas de los clanes, y hay más en cualquier pueblo que eso.Pase a la página después de la de Sakura.

Haciendo lo que se le indicó, Naruto se encontró con la cara de una bella mujer con cabello morado.Llevaba la armadura de un Anbu, pero le faltaba la máscara.Al leer el nombre, dijo: "Yuugao Uzuki".Leyó el breve perfil al lado de su nombre y se enteró de que ella era la amante de la supervisora de aspecto enfermo durante el final de la segunda prueba.Había sido asesinado poco después y Yuugao se había dedicado a su carrera al convertirse en el capitán en jefe de la División Anbu.

Naruto levantó la vista y arqueó una ceja y dijo: "¿Cómo me ayuda el Jefe de Anbu a unificar las aldeas?"

"Naruto", dijo pacientemente Tsunade, "su posición tiene un peso considerable en el aspecto militar de la aldea.Tienes que entender, todos los pueblos son básicamente dos partes, civil y militar.El Hokage se extiende a ambos lados de la línea al tratar con ambos aspectos de la aldea.Puedes conseguir todas las cabezas del clan detrás de ti, pero si la porción militar se niega, entonces fracasarás.

Naruto asintió volteando a la página después de eso y vio a una chica de aspecto malhumorado con mechones de cabello suelto sobresaliendo en varios puntos y gafas gruesas.Al leer su entrada, vio que ella trabajaba para el departamento de Criptología.Levantó la vista hacia Tsunade, quien al ver su confusión dijo: "Ella es una de las mejores criptógrafos que tenemos, y dado que las unidades de inteligencia de la aldea constantemente nos envían informes que pasan por allí".Para nuestro beneficio, contar con un activo que pueda extraer discretamente esos informes y enviármelos ".

"Suena bien", dijo Naruto, "¿Crees que puedes hacer otro para mí?"

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Tsunade confundido.

"Bueno, planeo encontrar un pícaro-nin para convertirla en nuestro objetivo para infiltrarnos en otras aldeas y reunir información sobre objetivos para mí", dijo Naruto.

"Ya veo", dijo Tsunade, "¿Para eso eran los signos de interrogación al final de la lista de necesidades?"

"Sí, pero no tengo idea de a quién puedo usar", respondió Naruto.

Hablando en voz alta, Ino dijo: "Sí, quiero".

Ambas rubias se volvieron hacia ella y dándoles una sonrisa de satisfacción, ella dijo: "Podemos usar ese Sound-nin en el Coma Ward.Se llama Tayuya y dudo que alguien la extrañe.

"Eso puede ser Ino", dijo Tsunade con el ceño fruncido, "pero sus caminos de chakra hacia su mente están fritos, por eso está en coma".

"Lo sé", dijo Ino sonando un poco desanimada porque Tsunade sintió la necesidad de recordarle eso, "Pero si Kyuubi podría hacerte joven otra vez, entonces estoy seguro de que puede reparar el daño y la destrucción de la maldición". Mark lo hizo ".Ino volvió su mirada hacia Naruto esperando verlo feliz al encontrar a alguien, pero al ver el ceño preocupado preguntó: "¿No te gusta mi idea?"

Naruto le sonrió para tranquilizarla, pero dijo: "No es que no me guste, pero ... acabo de decirle al Kyuubi que necesito tiempo para pensar".Ir allí tan pronto para pedir un favor parece un poco desesperado ".Dirigiéndose a Tsunade, preguntó: "¿Puedes pensar en alguien que se ajuste a la factura?"

Tsunade pensó por un momento antes de decir: "Puedo, pero por ahora creo que deberías seguir la idea de Ino.La mujer que tengo en mente es peligrosa y no se puede confiar en ella.

"Sin embargo, un Sound-nin es confiable", dijo Naruto incrédulo.

Sonriendo, el Hokage dijo: "Solo tendrás que usar tus encantos con ella.Además, ya que ha sido abandonada por Orochimaru, ¿a quién más puede recurrir?Tal vez le gustaría tener un propósito nuevamente.

¿Y la mujer en la que estás pensando?

"Discutiremos eso cuando sienta que tienes un poco más de experiencia y has domesticado a algunas mujeres hostiles.¿Ahora a quién piensas ir después?

"Tsume, tal vez," dijo Naruto.

Sin embargo, Tsunade sacudió la cabeza y dijo: "Creo que deberías esperarla y asegurarte de tomarlo con calma".

"¿Por qué?"

Recogiendo sus pensamientos, Tsunade dijo: "Los Inuzuka no son como el resto de los clanes en Konoha".Al ver a ambas rubias mirándola confundidas, ella aclaró: "No transmiten su liderazgo a través de líneas de sangre, sino a menudo a través de la batalla.Tsume solo está a cargo de su clan porque ella es la más fuerte, la Alfa, por así decirlo.Eso significa que a menudo está en busca de retadores para su posición.Ahora, si una persona más fuerte vino y ella lo reconoció como tal, puede hacerse a un lado.Pero si no, se produciría una pelea, siendo el vencedor el jefe del clan ".

Ino entendió lo que Tsunade estaba diciendo al decir: "Básicamente, incluso consideraría a un hombre tratando de seducirla como un desafío a su autoridad".

"Precisamente, e incluso si decidieras ir por su hija Hana, no habría garantía de que ella sería la próxima cabeza del clan".

"Creo que tendré que idear una estrategia para Tsume que", dijo Naruto.

Tsunade asintió con la cabeza antes de levantarse de la cama y le devolvió el henge para que pareciera como lo había hecho desde que regresó a Konoha.Ella se inclinó para besar a Naruto asegurándose de explorar a fondo su boca mientras él le hacía lo mismo, antes de decir: "Deberías hablar con el Kyuubi, da un paso para ganar tu confianza".Si ella cree que puede hacerlo, entonces me aseguraré de que parezca que Tayuya murió.No habrá mucho escándalo, pero tendrá que ser escondida aquí hasta que esté lista para asumir sus deberes.

"Si ella acepta," dijo Naruto.

Colocando un beso en su frente, ella dijo: "Ten un poco de confianza en ti mismo.Después de todo, lograste seducir a tres mujeres en el lapso de una semana.A menos que estés diciendo que somos fáciles.

Mirando a las dos kunoichi rubias, rápidamente dijo: "Por supuesto que no.Es solo que los conocía, así que se sentían cómodos conmigo.

"Bueno, entonces considérala una prueba para kunoichi con la que aún no tienes una relación", dijo Tsunade mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta."Ino sé que no te gusta trabajar en Coma Ward, pero a partir de mañana estarás pasando todos tus turnos allí hasta que Naruto haga un movimiento en Tayuya".

"Entendido", respondió Ino, "lo tomo una vez que lo hace;Tengo que sacarla del hospital.

El Hokage asintió antes de irse.Una vez que ella se fue, Naruto sonrió mientras miraba a Ino que todavía estaba en su silla.Sentado en el borde de la cama, empuñó su polla moviéndola hacia ella y le dijo: "¿Viniste a desayunar?"

Ino se deslizó de la silla arrastrándose a cuatro patas hacia la rubia sonriente.Una vez entre sus piernas abiertas, ella dijo: "Ahora que lo mencionas, me siento bastante hambrienta".Luego procedió a hacer todo lo posible para que él rápidamente liberara su carga para que ella disfrutara.

Naruto comenzó a caminar a través de la alcantarilla que representaba el sello.Él e Ino habían pasado la mayor parte de la mañana disfrutando de la compañía del otro.La kunoichi estaba descansando sus ojos después de su último acoplamiento.Al decidir acercarse al Kyuubi para hablar con ella, se sorprendió un poco al encontrarla esperando.

Al comentarlo, dijo: "Supongo que ya sabes por qué estoy aquí".

"Sí", dijo Kyuubi, "pude brillar los detalles mientras tú y la rubia disfrutaban el uno del otro".

"Y ..." dijo Naruto dejando que la palabra colgara entre ellos.

"Y lo menos que puedes hacer es preguntarte a ti mismo", dijo Kyuubi sonando decepcionado.Naruto supuso que lo era, ya que sentía que su esfuerzo por ponerse del lado bueno sería largo y difícil.Y considerando la sesión que él e Ino habían disfrutado, ella probablemente estaba más ansiosa que nunca por experimentar sexo.

Sin embargo, ella tenía razón, así que él dijo: "Tienes razón.Kyuubi, ¿podrías ayudarnos a despertar a Tayuya?

"Está bien", dijo ella inmediatamente sorprendiéndolo.Se notaba mientras reía, escondiendo ligeramente su boca detrás de la manga de su kimono mientras lo hacía.

Ella perdió parte de la alegría cuando él preguntó: "¿Qué te impulsa a ser tan complaciente?Supuse que te habrías resistido a algunas concesiones de mi parte.

Dejó caer la mano y dijo sinceramente: "Bueno, podría decir que lo estaba haciendo para demostrar que estoy dispuesto a ayudarte.Sin embargo, si necesita una razón egoísta, si intento forzarlo a darme lo que quiero, entonces puede simplemente decidir convencer al Senju para que le permita conocer a esta mujer de la que estaba hablando.Teniendo en cuenta su poder actual sobre ella, sin mencionar que simplemente puede obligarla a cumplir con sus demandas, es de mi mayor interés ayudarlo con un mínimo de alboroto ".

"Está bien ..." dijo Naruto sorprendido de cuánto pensó Kyuubi en su respuesta, "... gracias, supongo".

Kyuubi suspiró y dijo: "De todos modos, esto será mucho más difícil que lo que hice por Senju".

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque, para que yo pueda usar mi chakra para ayudarla.Necesitaré usar una cantidad considerable de energía.Pero desafortunadamente no podré hacerlo de la misma manera para Sound-nin ".Cuando Naruto ladeó la cabeza confundido, ella explicó: "Pude usar gran parte de mi poder discretamente porque habías penetrado en el Senju.Si tratara de hacer lo mismo sin esa penetración, tendríamos a todos los Anbu en un radio de cien bloques sobre nosotros en unos momentos ".

Naruto parecía incómodo y dijo: "Está bien, ya que follar a una chica en coma definitivamente está fuera de discusión".¿Podrías ayudarla si la toco?

"Tal vez ..." Kyuubi admitió, "Sin embargo, el problema sería tu sello".

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Tu sello está diseñado para evitar que salga demasiado chakra.Entonces, para ayudar a la niña, necesitaría dominarlo, y como saben cuando lo hago, tiende a ser llamativo, lo que limita mi control.Pude usarlo mejor mientras tuviste sexo con Senju porque estabas en un estado excitado, lo que hace que sea más fácil evitar el sello, y como estabas conectado a ella, ninguno de mis chakras se desangró, lo que dificulta la detección.

"Bueno, ¿qué tal si lo intentas mientras estás parado fuera del sello como ahora?"

"Desafortunadamente, la mayor parte de mi poder está atrapado detrás de él", respondió Kyuubi.

"Es cierto, pero puede descubrir que no necesita tanto si puede usar lo poco que tiene sin luchar contra el sello".

"Lo intentaré", dijo Kyuubi sonando insegura de su habilidad para tener éxito.

Dándole una sonrisa, levantó el pulgar en el aire y dijo: "Todo lo que pido es que hagas lo mejor que puedas".

Kyuubi se volvió rápidamente sintiendo que sus mejillas se calentaban y dijo: "Bueno, entonces dile al Yamanaka que se prepare y podamos intentarlo mañana por la noche".Rápidamente regresó a su jaula para que su anfitrión no viera sus mejillas rojas, dejando a una rubia confundida que se encogió de hombros y permitió que su conciencia dejara el sello.

Llegó a su cama con un Ino desnudo acostado a su lado.Estaba acurrucada contra su costado y distraídamente trazaba los músculos de su pecho con su dedo.Su respiración cambiante debe haberla alertado de su despertar porque ella dijo: "¿Va a ayudar?"

"Sí, y lo está haciendo de buena gana", respondió Naruto, "pero ella dice que puede haber algunas dificultades que tendrá que superar".

"¿Realmente, regresar el tiempo para el Hokage fue más fácil que despertar a un paciente en coma?"Ino preguntó incrédulo.

"No, pero a menos que quieras verme tener relaciones sexuales con dicho paciente en coma, será más difícil", respondió Naruto.

"Quién sabe si le gustaría", dijo Ino con una sonrisa tortuosa. "Además, ese es el objetivo final de todos modos".

"Puede ser, pero yo ... supongo que ella merece la misma oportunidad de rechazar que tú, Hinata y Tsunade disfrutaron", dijo Naruto.

Ino se levantó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos y ella lo besó ardientemente.Cuando rompió el beso, dijo: "Es por eso que me alegro de que fuiste tú quien recibió ese jutsu.Tienes un corazón y un Naruto consciente, nunca los pierdas ".

Estaba fascinado por sus ojos azules, así que simplemente asintió.Ino se subió sobre él antes de dirigirse a su ducha.Cuando llegó a la puerta, puso una mano sobre el marco y, mirando por encima del hombro, dijo: "Necesito aliviar a mi madre en la tienda.¿Me lavarías la espalda?

Naruto salió disparado de la cama para seguirla al baño e incluso finalmente la lavó como ella le preguntó.

Sakura miró al caminar herido que era el nuevo Equipo Kakashi.O mejor aún, el Capitán Yamato y Chouji.El bastardo Sai que había sido el reemplazo de Sasuke escapó después de reunirse con Orochimaru en el caos que había sido su reunión con el espía, que resultó ser Kabuto.Pero las gafas con triple traidor aparentemente eran al menos leales a Orochimaru.

Después de que lograron escapar del Sanin, notaron que Sai se había ido.Temiendo su captura, lograron rastrearlo hasta una base donde supieron que se había unido voluntariamente al sonido.Pero lo peor para ella era volver a ver a Sasuke.Había tenido tanto frío y cuando ella intentó recordarle los lazos que él, ella y Naruto habían compartido, se echó a reír.Luego, en una exhibición de poder, destruyó el techo de la base y, después de manejar fácilmente a los tres, estaba a punto de terminar el trabajo, pero Orochimaru lo había detenido a todas las personas.

Sakura había estado desconsolada, y sinceramente todavía, sobre lo que Naruto y su compañero de equipo se habían convertido.Pero en algún lugar de su mente, comenzó a preguntarse si eso era lo que Naruto había encontrado hace tres años.¿Sasuke había tenido tanto frío incluso entonces?Sabía que Naruto había resultado herido, pero acababa de suponer que había sido el Sound-nin el que había escoltado a Sasuke fuera de la aldea.Pero era posible que Sasuke lo hubiera hecho, y si es así, ¿por qué Naruto no se lo dijo?

Estaba en camino a verlo, ya que el Capitán Yamato le había dicho que se encargaría de informar al Hokage.Primero probó con Ichiraku y vio a Ayame hablando con un chico de cabello rubio que extrañamente estaba actuando como Naruto.Ayame parecía estar sonriendo y Sakura se preguntó brevemente si era su novio.Pero incluso cuando el niño le contó una historia, la sonrisa nunca pareció llegar a sus ojos.Casi como si estuviera tratando de convencerse de que había algo en el niño que no estaba.

Después de que la camarera le dijo que Naruto no se había detenido, notando un ligero ceño en los labios de Ayame mientras lo decía, Sakura decidió probar su apartamento.Estaba a punto de tocar la puerta cuando se abrió e Ino comenzó a salir.Estaba mirando hacia el departamento mientras decía: "Te veré más tarde ... ¿Sakura?"

"Ino ... ¿Q-qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Obviamente estaba visitando a Naruto", dijo Ino un poco cauteloso.

Para Sakura, Ino olía recién duchada y notó que su cabello todavía estaba un poco húmedo.Sus ojos se estrecharon cuando ella dijo: "¿Desde cuándo ..."

"Ella me estaba ayudando con algunas de mis plantas," dijo Naruto caminar hacia la puerta, "He estado entrenando ocupado últimamente tan amable de ellos descuidado.Ella ayudó a devolverlos a la vida ".

"Ya veo ..." dijo Sakura mirándolos a los dos, "Creo que tiendes a concentrarte en ciertas tareas".

Sin embargo, frunció el ceño, cuando un gato que se comió la sonrisa canaria apareció en los labios de Ino cuando dijo: "Aunque haces que suene algo malo, Sakura.En las situaciones correctas, eso realmente puede ser un regalo del cielo ".

"Qué ..."

"De cualquier manera", dijo Naruto rápidamente, sabiendo que Ino se refería a su tendencia a disfrutar a fondo de sus chicas hasta que estuviera completamente gastado si podía, "gracias por tu ayuda, Ino, pero no tienes que aliviar a tu madre".

Ino captó la indirecta, y saludó con la mano, deseando que ella pudiera despedirse de él, pero sabía que no quería que Sakura supiera lo que estaba haciendo.El ceño de Sakura se profundizó cuando Naruto se apoyó contra el marco de su puerta y vio a Ino irse con los brazos cruzados.No estaba segura, pero pensó que él la estaba observando mientras ella se alejaba.Cuando el rubio desapareció en la esquina del pasillo, volvió su atención hacia ella y le dijo: "¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Puedo entrar?", Preguntó Sakura sorprendida de no haber ofrecido.

Naruto se sintió un poco cohibido por dejarla entrar considerando que había necesitado abrir una ventana para airear un poco ya que el olor a sexo había sido bastante espeso.Esperando que tuviera un poco, dijo: "Entra".Sakura entró en la habitación y se sorprendió de que estuviera tan limpio mientras Naruto fue y se entretuvo en la cocina.

Sakura lo vio preparando el té y esperó a que dijera algo cuando se hizo evidente que estaba haciendo lo mismo, ella preguntó: "¿No vas a preguntar cómo fue la misión?"

"Supuse que para eso estabas aquí", dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros mientras esperaba que la tetera comenzara a hervir.

La tetera comenzó a humear, así que la vertió en dos tazas y le entregó una a Sakura.Tomó un sorbo y lo reconoció como un té blanco que le gustaba a Ino.Mirándolo mientras él se sentaba en su silla de cuero, ella se preguntó cuándo había comenzado a tomar el té.Naruto esperó a que Sakura recobrara sus pensamientos mientras disfrutaba el té que Ino había traído desde que pensó que iba a pasar mucho tiempo.

"Supongo que la misión no fue un éxito", dijo finalmente Naruto, causando que Sakura asintiera."Oh, bueno, ¿al menos descubriste quién era el espía?"

"Fue Kabuto", respondió Sakura, "Pero aparentemente traicionó a Sasori.Nosotros ... nos encontramos con Sasuke.

"¿Estaba allí para ayudar a Kabuto a matar a Sasori?"

"No, nuestro compañero de equipo Sai nos traicionó.Se reunió con Orochimaru por alguna razón, pero después de rastrearlos nos encontramos con Sasuke ".

"Oh," dijo Naruto observándola de cerca;ella apareció al borde de las lágrimas, así que pensó que la reunión había ido bastante mal."Supongo que sigue siendo un terco bastardo y se niega a volver".

"Él ... él-él intentó matarnos", dijo Sakura con tristeza.Mirándolo con esperanza, agregó: "Tal vez él todavía está bajo la influencia de las maldiciones".

Naruto suspiró pero dijo: "Realmente no creo que la maldición lo esté controlando, Sakura".

Ella lo miró y aunque creía que probablemente era cierto, una parte de ella había venido aquí esperando que Naruto le dijera lo contrario.Que en efecto le diría que todo iba a estar bien.Mucho como lo había hecho cuando ella le había confiado sus temores de que Sasuke buscaría a Orochimaru la noche en que terminó por desertar.Sintiéndose traicionada por sus expectativas, ella espetó: "Así que ahora te estás rindiendo con él.¿Es por eso que has volado esta misión?

"Lo arruiné por la misma razón por la que te di a Sakura", dijo Naruto con calma, lo que la enfureció más, "¿De verdad crees que mi presencia allí habría cambiado algo?Sasuke no quiere volver a casa, creo que entenderemos mejor lo que planea para el futuro si encuentra y mata a Itachi ".

"Pero ... ¿qué pasa con lo que Orochimaru ha planeado para él?"

"Sakura, ¿realmente crees que Sasuke permitirá que esa serpiente se apodere de su cuerpo si no ha completado su ambición?"

"Pero ..."

"Mira Sakura, ten fe en que Sasuke al menos ha pensado en lo que está haciendo", dijo Naruto interrumpiéndola.

"¿Qué pasa si te equivocas?"Sakura dijo desafiante.

"Entonces se convertirá en el próximo cuerpo anfitrión de Orochimaru y tendremos mucho más de qué preocuparnos entonces", dijo Naruto.

"¿Por qué ... por qué estás actuando así?", Dijo Sakura, "¿Parece que ya no te importa?"

"Ahora tengo mucho en mi propio plato, Sakura", dijo Naruto comenzando a molestarse."Entiendo que te preocupas profundamente por Sasuke, pero no olvidemos que tengo que lidiar con Akatsuki que está detrás de mí.Así que perdóname si no me estoy volviendo loco por Sasuke, ya que todo lo que le sucede a él se hizo bien.Lo llevaremos a casa si podemos, pero no puedo convertirlo en mi foco principal ".

"Naruto ...", dijo Sakura sorprendida de cómo habló hacia ella, "lo siento".

"Olvídalo", dijo con todavía un poco de dolor en su voz.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, pero no pudo evitar sentir que algo había cambiado entre ellos y que probablemente había sucedido mientras ella no estaba, sin embargo, se había solidificado justo ahora.Puso la taza y, al no encontrar el apoyo que esperaba, dijo: "Debería irme".

"Está bien, te veré en el entrenamiento cuando Kakashi salga del hospital", dijo Naruto caminando hacia la puerta.Ella sonrió cuando él la abrió para ella, pero frunció el ceño cuando la cerró casi tan pronto como ella salió y no la vio irse como lo había hecho Ino.

Naruto se dirigía al hospital;Todavía estaba un poco molesto por la visita de Sakura incluso un día después del hecho.Pero lo había hecho más confiado en su intención de dejarla sola.Aún así había dolido un poco que con todo Akatsuki después de él, en lo único que podía pensar era en recuperar a Sasuke, ya que a diferencia de los Uchiha, sus problemas no eran de su propia creación.

Se acercaba la medianoche e Ino estaba mirando la sala de coma.El plan era que Kyuubi hiciera su intento de despertar a Tayuya, y si ella tenía éxito, Ino y él sacarían a escondidas a la kunoichi.Con suerte, cuando la enfermera del turno diurno entrara, supondría que Tayuya había muerto y, dado que Tsunade estaba haciendo los cambios, probablemente sería alguien que tenía sentimientos negativos por Sound.

Al ingresar al hospital, logró llegar a la sala de coma mientras se encontraba con un número limitado de personas.Caminando hacia Ino, él le devolvió la sonrisa que ella le dirigió.Ella se levantó y lo besó profundamente al no haber podido verlo esa mañana como era la norma.

"¿Qué quería Sakura?"Ino dijo que se había estado muriendo de curiosidad desde que dejó su apartamento la noche anterior.

"Para que sienta pena por ella porque Sasuke no quiera regresar a la aldea", dijo Naruto, lo que provocó que Ino frunciera el ceño ante lo amargado que había sonado al respecto.

"Frente, idiota", pensó decepcionada.Si bien era cierto una semana antes de que probablemente estuviera en el mismo bote que Sakura, todavía no pudo evitar sorprenderse de que, después de haber sido compañera de equipo con Naruto durante tanto tiempo, todavía estuviera tan concentrada en Sasuke.Sin embargo, pensó que Sakura vendría o no decidiría no dedicarle demasiada preocupación al asunto."Bueno, vamos a poner este espectáculo en el camino", dijo señalando a Naruto para que la siguiera hacia la cama de la pelirroja.

Kyuubi mantuvo la espalda vuelta hacia Naruto mientras se acercaba a ella."¿Estás listo?"preguntó él deteniéndose a varios metros de ella.

"Sí", dijo Kyuubi concentrándose lo más posible.Obtuvo una imagen vaga de Tayuya acostada en la cama frente a Naruto.Dirigiéndose a su anfitrión, ella dijo: "Levanta el brazo y sostenlo sobre su pecho".Estaba a punto de dejar el sello para hacerlo, pero Kyuubi dijo: "Concéntrate e intenta imaginarte los alrededores.De esa manera no deberías tener que dejar el sello.

"Está bien", respondió Naruto.Haciendo lo que se les indicó, el área a su alrededor comenzó a cambiar a la habitación del pleto con Ino, Tayuya y otro él.Imaginando al doppelganger de él levantando su brazo, lo hizo hasta que se cernió sobre su pecho.

"Bien", dijo Kyuubi conteniendo su sorpresa.Luego trató de concentrar su poder limitado para enviar un zarcillo de energía a la niña.La mano de Naruto comenzó a brillar roja, pero no pudo reunir el poder necesario.Pensó en decirle que tocara a Tayuya, pero sabía que incluso entonces simplemente no tenía el poder.Lo intentó de nuevo y notó que detrás de los barrotes del sello, la energía roja comenzó a surgir de su forma original e intentaba acercarse a ella, pero el sello la detuvo.

Naruto también lo notó diciendo: "Tal vez podrías hacerlo si estuvieras parado en el sello y extendieras una mano".

"No", dijo Kyuubi decepcionado ya que si Naruto no la necesitaba temía que nunca obtendría lo que quería, "el sello evita que escape demasiado poder de mi poder.Además, si accidentalmente toco los barrotes, seré golpeado y podría empeorar el Sound-nin ".

"Inténtalo de nuevo", dijo Naruto.

"Dije que no puedo", espetó Kyuubi.

"Solo inténtalo", dijo con insistencia.

Suspirando el Kyuubi comenzó a intentarlo de nuevo.Se había acercado a los barrotes con la esperanza de que algo más de su poder se desangrara pero sabía que no tenía sentido.Cerró los ojos a punto de admitir la derrota nuevamente cuando sintió algo cálido tomar su mano.Luego se llenó con una oleada de su poder.Al abrir los ojos vio a Naruto sosteniendo su mano y con la otra estaba tocando uno de los barrotes de la jaula.

Sonriéndole, dijo: "Creo que solo necesitabas a alguien para completar el circuito".

Kyuubi tuvo la tentación de intentar dominarlo, pero sabía que todo lo que Naruto tendría que hacer era soltar la jaula, así que se resistió.En cambio, se concentró haciendo que una garra de chakra saliera disparada de la mano de Naruto fuera del sello enterrándose en el pecho de la pelirroja.

"Fascinante", dijo Kyuubi mientras comenzaba a trabajar su chakra en el cuerpo de la niña.Estaba sorprendida de no poder sentir ninguna de las amenazas que usualmente usaba su chakra.

"¿Que es?"Preguntó Naruto, haciendo que Kyuubi lo mirara y ella se preguntó si Naruto lo estaba filtrando de alguna manera.

"La estructura celular de esta chica parece permitirle cambiar su forma".

Naruto asintió diciendo: "Sí, ella tenía una marca de maldición como Sasuke".

"Ah sí", dijo Kyuubi, "creo que puedo usar eso".

Naruto frunció el ceño pero antes de que pudiera preguntar sintió una sensación de tirón y cuando terminó se encontró de pie al borde de un campo de hierba, Tayuya estaba sentado frente a él con la espalda hacia él.Sintió un calor en la mano y vio que Kyuubi estaba con él.

Lo dejó ir y ella dijo: "Ahora vamos a hablar con este Sound-nin, ¿de acuerdo?"

Tayuya se sentó en un campo de hierba en una colina.Realmente no recordaba cómo llegó allí solo que se había despertado allí después de su pelea con la perra más floja y fanática.Hubo destellos de vez en cuando, ella clavada debajo de algunos árboles, hombres enmascarados que la encontraban, cirujanos trabajando sobre ella, y luego una sensación de ardor donde estaba su marca de maldición.Una vez que terminó la quema, se despertó en el campo con un frío que nunca pareció irse.A veces lo hacía, por lo general cuando podía distinguir a alguien que hablaba con ella y, aunque había descubierto que la persona era un poco ruidosa, realmente los había apreciado después de un tiempo.

Aparte de eso, ella simplemente estaba allí, había explorado el área pero no encontró nada de interés en ningún otro lado.Sin embargo, incluso el aparente aburrimiento era mejor de lo que ella llamó las tormentas.Eran exactamente como sonaban, convirtiendo la tranquila llanura cubierta de hierba en un área en medio de un monzón y durante esos momentos los horribles eventos que la habían llevado a Sound jugaron para ella.

Pero una tormenta no había sucedido por un tiempo y una parte de ella creía que se debía a la persona que parecía estar tratando de comunicarse con ella.Aún en este momento, casi tomaría uno por el simple hecho de: "Joder, estoy aburrida".

"Entonces, ¿cómo te gustaría irte?" Dijo Naruto causando que la pelirroja se pusiera de pie sorprendida.

"¿De dónde vienes y quién diablos eres?"ella gruñó.

"Mira tu tono, pequeña perra insignificante", dijo Kyuubi, las trenzas de su cabello comenzaron a levantarse como colas mientras su ira aumentaba.

"Kyuubi, relájate, es la forma en que habla", dijo Naruto colocando una mano en su hombro.

Tayuya pensó que reconoció al niño cuando él se acercó con calma, pero ella se negó a bajar la guardia."¿Te ... te conozco?"

"Vagamente, veamos si esto refresca tu memoria", se protegió a sí mismo para parecer como lo hizo hace tres años y dijo: "¿Reconocerme ahora?"

"Eres uno de esos bastardos que se interpusieron en nuestro camino", dijo Tayuya preparándose para defenderse.

"No hay necesidad de eso", dijo Naruto dejando caer su henge."Su equipo logró evitar que rescatamos a Sasuke".

"Hah, sabía que las ratas eran afortunadas", dijo Tayuya, pero al darse cuenta de que el niño parecía significativamente mayor comenzó a preguntarse qué estaba pasando.

Naruto pudo ver la confusión en su rostro y dijo: "Esta es tu recompensa, Tayuya.Has estado en coma durante tres años.

"Jódete", dijo Tayuya rápidamente, "No me jodas.Esta es probablemente una técnica de interrogación de la Hoja para engañarme y revelar dónde está nuestra base ".

Naruto se encogió de hombros, lo que la molestó hasta el infinito, pero se vio obligada a admitir que tenía razón cuando dijo: "Supongo que eso es posible.Pero pregúntate esto, ¿por qué usarían una versión anterior de mí y una mujer que nunca has visto antes para obligarte a darnos información?¿No sería más conveniente para nosotros implantar una visión si fuera necesario para llegar a la base rápidamente?

"¿Entonces que quieres?"

"Estoy buscando a alguien que pueda encontrar personas de mi interés fuera de Konoha", respondió Naruto con una sonrisa.

"¿Con qué propósito?"

"Bueno, francamente, así puedo seducirlos para que me ayuden a unir al mundo shinobi", dijo Naruto y frunció el ceño cuando Tayuya simplemente lo miró antes de que ella comenzara a reír.

"¿Quizás deberías mostrarle a Naruto?"Kyuubi le dio un paso adelante.

Tayuya dejó de reír yendo de guardia otra vez diciendo: "¡No te acerques a mí!"

"Relájate Tayuya," dijo Naruto, "Además si realmente hubiera querido hacerlo.Podría haber usado mi jutsu en tu cuerpo sin venir aquí.Esto es simplemente una construcción de tu mente;Actualmente está acostado en una sala de coma en el Hospital Leaf.Después de que Temari te golpeó, Anbu te encontró en el bosque, pero mientras los cirujanos te salvaban la vida, Orochimaru debió haber decidido que ya no te necesitaba y te quitó el sello.Tuviste suerte de que sucediera entonces, ya que según el informe médico se suponía que su eliminación te mataría.Por así decirlo, terminaste en coma.

"Demuéstralo," dijo Tayuya incitando a Naruto a asentir a Kyuubi.Usando su Chakra, comenzó a alterar la forma de Tayuya desencadenando su segunda etapa.Tanto en el mundo real como en consecuencia, la forma de paisaje mental de Tayuya también cambió.Ino observó nerviosamente preguntándose qué estaba pasando exactamente.

"¿Cómo?"Tayuya dijo mirando sus manos y su piel oscura en confusión.

Kyuubi respondió diciendo: "Estamos parados sobre ti canalizando mi chakra hacia ti para poder comunicarnos.Fue un asunto simple darle a sus células la energía que necesitaban para provocar este cambio ".

"¿Por qué ... por qué yo?", Preguntó forzada a admitir que estaban diciendo la verdad, ya que no había podido cambiar desde que se despertó en el campo.

"Honestamente, porque nadie te extrañará", dijo Naruto sin rodeos."Orochimaru te ha descartado, si te despiertas en la Hoja solo puedes esperar una vida en prisión.Esta es tu mejor oportunidad de tener un propósito nuevamente ".

"¿No quieres despertar del coma?"

"No", dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a ambas mujeres, "Lo haremos independientemente.Incluso te ayudaremos a salir de la aldea si no quieres tener nada que ver con este plan o conmigo.Así que por favor, al menos considérelo.

Tayuya no podía creer que él simplemente regalaría su mayor moneda de cambio.Verlo allí parado con una sonrisa amable y una calidez genuina en sus ojos la hizo sentir necesaria.Ella no creía que su plan tuviera la oportunidad de funcionar, pero tal vez podría ayudar un poco hasta que se hizo evidente que estaba condenado.Con eso en mente, ella dijo: "Estoy de acuerdo, entonces, ¿qué necesitas de mí".

"Podemos discutir eso más tarde", dijo Kyuubi acercándose a la niña.

La agarró bruscamente por la barbilla, lo que provocó que Tayuya dijera: "Manos fuera, perra", pero cuando intentó alejarla, descubrió que no podía moverse.Giró la cabeza de Tayuya para exponer donde solía estar la marca de maldición en la parte posterior de su cuello.Presionando su mano libre contra el lugar, canalizó el chakra hacia él antes de retirar su mano.

El kanji para el nombre de Naruto apareció en palabras antes de que se materializara el contorno de un zorro sentado.El contorno luego se completó haciendo que el zorro se volviera negro, mientras que detrás de él había nueve colas que casi parecían llamas.No fue exactamente tan doloroso como recibir la marca de la maldición, pero sorprendida como estaba cuando Kyuubi la soltó, cayó de rodillas con dolor.

Antes de que Tayuya pudiera preguntar qué estaba pasando, Naruto hizo por ella diciendo: "¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"

"Planeas enviar a este lejos de la seguridad de la aldea, ¿no?", Dijo Kyuubi con calma al encontrarse con los ojos de su anfitrión."Simplemente estoy tomando medidas para que si ella te traiciona, pueda ser encontrada, o si te necesita para que puedas ayudarla".

Naruto se sorprendió, pero dijo: "Aún así, deberías habernos advertido a ella ya mí"

"Supuse que aún no confiabas en mí, así que te negarías", dijo Kyuubi.

Eso detuvo a Naruto por un momento y él asintió con la cabeza en su punto, pero dijo: "Es cierto, pero aún así no tienes el derecho de simplemente forzarla así".

"Ella me lo agradecerá", dijo Kyuubi al darse cuenta de que el dolor se desvanecía de la cara de Tayuya que la fulminó con la mirada."Borra esa mirada de tu cara, niña, antes de aprender a arrepentirte.Además, esa marca te permitirá usar esa segunda forma tuya en la batalla de nuevo.

Naruto caminó hacia Tayuya y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.Kyuubi descubrió que estaba bastante celosa de la forma gentil en que lo hizo, especialmente cuando dijo: "Lo siento.No lo sabía, pero si te ayudará a protegerte, me alegra que lo haya hecho.

"Olvídalo", dijo Tayuya, "La marca de la maldita serpiente duele mucho más que eso".

"Muy bien", dijo Naruto volviendo su atención a Kyuubi, "Ahora vamos a movernos.Estoy seguro de que Ino está empezando a preocuparse.

Kyuubi asintió y con un movimiento de su mano, Naruto sintió el tirón de nuevo y descubrió que ambos estaban de vuelta en el sello exactamente como habían estado.Naruto estaba a punto de soltar los barrotes y la mano de Kyuubi, pero ella rápidamente dijo: "¡No!Necesito que sigas actuando como un conducto para mí.Asintiendo con la cabeza en respuesta, observó mientras la escena del hospital continuaba jugando con el chakra del Kyuubi continuando reparando el daño.

Los ojos de Tayuya comenzaron a agitarse antes de abrirse de golpe.Ella trató de moverse, pero Ino la detuvo diciendo: "No, necesitarás mucha rehabilitación antes de poder moverte de nuevo.Has estado acostado aquí mucho tiempo.

Kyuubi lo miró diciendo: "Puedo tenerla despierta por la mañana, pero deberías sacarla de aquí primero".

"Gracias", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa brillante antes de cortar la conexión a su sello.

Kyuubi se alegró al sentir que su cara se calentaba y susurró: "De nada".

Naruto regresó al mundo para ver que coincidía con el que había formado en su sello.Ino lo miró y dijo: "Bienvenido de nuevo.¿Qué pasa con la marca en su cuello?

"Kyuubi lo hizo, afirma que me ayudará a localizarla mientras viaja", respondió Naruto.

"Estoy jodidamente aquí, sabes", dijo Tayuya.

"Lo siento", murmuró el par de rubias.

"Deberíamos ponernos en marcha.¿Cuál es la mejor manera de salir de aquí?Dijo Naruto haciéndose cargo mientras la levantaban de la cama a una camilla.

"Tayuya se hace el muerto", dijo Ino cubriendo a la pelirroja con la sábana de su cama antes de decirle a Naruto: "Ve a la parte de atrás del hospital.Llevaré a Tayuya a la entrada de la funeraria y podrás llevarla a casa desde allí.

Una vez que Naruto se fue, comenzó a empujar la camilla hacia un ascensor para dirigirse hacia la morgue y la puerta donde la funeraria vendría a recoger al difunto para enterrarlo.Cuando entraron en un elevador para bajar y ya que estaban solos, Tayuya dijo: "¿Fuiste tú, no?¿La persona que me hablaría?

"Tú ... me escuchaste", dijo Ino sorprendido.

"En realidad no, realmente se parecía más a las sensaciones.Pero tu presencia es familiar.

"Sí, fui yo", dijo Ino, "yo ... sentí lástima por ti ya que no tenías a nadie ... para visitarte".

"Gracias", dijo Tayuya después de un momento de silencio.

"No hay problema."

"¿Es realmente serio tratar de unir a todos los pueblos?

"Sí", dijo Ino con una sonrisa.

"Está soñando si cree que es posible".

"Tal vez", dijo Ino, su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande al recordar su primer día en la academia y su declaración de que iba a ser Hokage, "pero siempre ha soñado en grande y estoy empezando a creer que puede lograr lo que quiera". . "

Tayuya la miró antes de que cayera en la cuenta: "Te ha seducido".

"Oh, ya pasamos la parte de la seducción", dijo Ino, "estamos en la parte del sexo alucinante.Confía en mí, niña, el sexo es una de las mejores ventajas de inscribirse en su plan para unir el mundo ".El sonido del ascensor que llegaba a su piso obligó a Ino a cubrir a Tayuya nuevamente y rápidamente se dirigió a la morgue.Mientras tanto, Tayuya se preguntó si estar con el rubio era realmente tan bueno como Ino lo hacía sonar.

El viaje a su departamento había sido bastante incómodo ya que fue solo después de que él comenzó a llevarla a casa que ambos se dieron cuenta de que debajo de ella bata de hospital estaba desnuda.El hecho solo empeoró cuando Naruto tomó su culo desnudo mientras la levantaba de la camilla.Después de una serie de maldiciones, habían encontrado una solución aceptable.

Al llegar a su departamento, la bajó suavemente y una vez que estuvo cómoda entró en su sello.Kyuubi lo estaba esperando, así que le preguntó: "¿Cómo vas a hacerlo para que pueda moverse sola?"

"Tómala como una de tus conquistas y comenzaré a reconstruir sus músculos", dijo Kyuubi.

"¿No puedes hacerlo sin que yo tenga sexo con ella?"

"¿Por qué, la encuentras repulsiva?"

"No", dijo Naruto rápidamente, "Es solo que acaba de despertarse de un coma.Estoy seguro de que el sexo es lo último que tiene en mente en este momento ".

"Bien", dijo Kyuubi con un resoplido, "pero tomará más tiempo y tendrás que desnudarte".Parecía que Naruto estaba a punto de protestar, pero Kyuubi lo interrumpió. "Mira, tendré que volver a mi cuerpo o te niegas a penetrarla, necesitaré usar el contacto con la piel.Cuanto más haya, mejor y más fácil funcionará ".

"Yo ... le diré", dijo Naruto.

"Tayuya", dijo Naruto al regresar del sello, "Kyuubi cree que puede hacerlo para que puedas moverte bajo tu propio poder.Sin embargo ... "

" ¿Es por eso que estabas en el espacio justo ahora? "Tayuya preguntó causándole asentir."¿Es ella una especie de telépata?"

"No", dijo Naruto, "Kyuubi está dentro de mí.Verás, ella es la Kyuubi real como en el zorro de nueve colas.No era solo un nombre.Estaba sellada dentro de mí cuando atacó la aldea.

Tayuya absorbió lo que le decían y, aunque tenía un montón de preguntas, las ignoró por la preocupación más apremiante de su cuerpo."Lo siento, estabas diciendo".

"Ella puede curarte;sin embargo, tendré que estar desnudo y presionado contra ti, ya que el contacto con la piel funcionará mejor ".

"Este no es un jodido intento de meterme entre mis piernas, ¿verdad?"

"No, está en el nivel", dijo Naruto, "aunque si lo hiciera funcionaría mucho más rápido", afirma.De todos modos, antes de poner algunos movimientos sobre ti, te daré tiempo para ajustarte si eso es lo que quieres ".

Tayuya asintió, por lo que Naruto comenzó a quitarse la ropa dejando solo sus boxers.Él se metió en la cama detrás de ella presionando contra su espalda expuesta y tirando de las mantas sobre ellos dijo: "Buenas noches, Tayuya".

Naturalmente, el sueño era bastante difícil de encontrar para ambos.Para Naruto fue que estaba presionado contra una mujer hermosa.Podía oler el aroma a flores de su champú haciéndole creer que Ino fue quien la lavó antes de llegar, ya que era del mismo tipo que ella usaba.

Su pensamiento en Ino y algunos de los eventos que habían estado haciendo recientemente causaron la razón de la dificultad de Tayuya.Cuál era su miembro endurecedor.Sin embargo, incluso antes de eso, ella pensaba para sí misma: "Es tan jodidamente cálido".¿Es el chakra lo que me está entrando?Ella sentía que eso podría ser parte de eso, sin embargo, creía que había más.Es decir, que después de tres años de soledad, Naruto la hizo sentir deseada.Fue extraño;ella solo lo había conocido por unas horas.Sabía que ya estaba involucrado con una chica y planeaba estar con muchas más y que quería que ella las ayudara a encontrarlas.Pero cuando habló con ella, la hizo sentir como si ella fuera la única en ese momento.

Sin embargo, sus cálidos pensamientos sobre él se desvanecieron cuando sintió que su polla se endurecía contra su trasero.Le dio un codazo, aunque débilmente, dijo: "¿No puedes controlarte, maldito pervertido?"

"Oye, estoy en la cama con una mujer hermosa, estaría preocupado si no fuera difícil en este momento".

Tayuya sintió su propio cuerpo calentarse ante el comentario.Avergonzada, dijo: "Bueno, ¿cómo esperas que me acueste con esa cosa que me apuñaló toda la puta noche".

"¿Tiene usted algunas sugerencias?"

Desafortunadamente, ella no trató de adaptarse, pero cuando se movió, se frotó contra ella y sintió que se movía.Maldiciendo por los pervertidos, continuó ajustando su posición, pero se detuvo cuando lo sintió directamente contra su piel, su movimiento lo había sacado de la ranura en sus boxers.Ella lo escuchó respirar mientras él retrocedía un poco para arreglarse, pero ella dijo: "Detente".

Ella lo mejor que pudo, levantó una de sus piernas y se recostó contra él antes de cerrarlas atrapando su longitud entre sus muslos."Ahora quédate", dijo en voz alta, pero pensó: "Kami es jodidamente enorme y hace tanto calor".

Pero para Naruto estar atrapado entre sus muslos era todo menos relajante.Resistió el impulso por el mayor tiempo que pudo, pero finalmente flexionó su polla.Fue entonces cuando su polla hizo contacto con los labios inferiores de Tayuya.Ambos respiraron cuando Tayuya sintió que su polla la había quemado cuando tocó su punto.Ella trató de disparar un insulto, pero le resultó difícil ya que su cuerpo quería deslizarse a lo largo de la polla caliente presionada contra ella.Una tentación a la que finalmente se rindió, ya que se movió muy ligeramente.Sin embargo, fue suficiente para sacar un pequeño gemido de su garganta.

Al principio, Naruto estaba seguro de que imaginaba el ligero movimiento que hizo Tayuya.Pero cuando ella gimió, él sonrió y volvió a flexionarse presionando aún más su coño.En respuesta, ella dijo: "Fu ... jodidamente, déjalo".

"¿Cómo puedo hacer eso cuando haces sonidos tan sensuales Tayuya?"Comenzó a apartar su polla mientras agregaba: "¿Pero tal vez debería meterla en mis boxers?"

"No", dijo Tayuya rápidamente ya perdiendo el calor, "Solo ... solo mantenlo ahí".

Naruto lo presionó contra ella y esta vez ella se movió notablemente a lo que él respondió.Cuando comenzaron a frotarse uno contra el otro, su respiración se aceleró y Naruto comenzó a colocar besos a lo largo de la parte posterior de su cuello, maravillado por el nuevo sello que le habían colocado.Puso un beso directamente sobre él causando un profundo gemido de Tayuya.

La sintió crecer más húmeda contra su longitud, así como una sensación de cosquilleo debido al hecho de que su coño no estaba afeitado como las otras mujeres con las que había estado.Sin duda, el hospital no consideró que la preparación del área fuera una prioridad.Sin embargo, disfrutándolo, agarró el nudo atado en la parte posterior de su cuello que sostenía el vestido cerrado con los dientes y tiró de la cuerda para desatarlo.Alejándose el vestido, lo tiró al suelo.Luego comenzó a rodar sus pezones entre su pulgar e índice.

Mientras tanto, se estaba frotando a lo largo de su coño moviéndose más rápido y alargando sus impulsos.Alejándose casi por completo de sus muslos, él avanzó y atrapó su entrada bien lubricada y terminó enterrándose completamente en ella.

"Ah, maldito infierno", gritó Tayuya siendo penetrado por primera vez.Naruto permaneció inmóvil simplemente disfrutando de la humedad caliente que era Tayuya.También temía haber ido demasiado lejos cuando ella comenzó a alejarse, pero luego se movió hacia él.Entendiendo la pista, Naruto comenzó a complacer a su nuevo amante.

Kyuubi sonrió en su jaula y, aunque en su cuerpo original, le resultaba más fácil imaginar qué harían las sensaciones si estuviera en su nuevo cuerpo.Estaba contenta de que Naruto hubiera penetrado en su nuevo amante, ya que ahora podía canalizar fácilmente el chakra necesario debido a su estado de excitación.Cuando vio las visiones de los dos copulando, notó que los movimientos de Tayuya comenzaron a fortalecerse.Supongo que ya estaría hecho con su trabajo cuando los dos terminaran.Esperaba que su anfitrión apreciara sus esfuerzos y confiara en ella pronto.

Pero incluso mientras pensaba que se preguntaba por qué era que estaba viendo las visiones de su apareamiento ya que Naruto no había usado el Toque de Tentación en la pelirroja.Cruzando las patas delante de ella, Kyuubi comenzó a descifrar si algo más le estaba sucediendo a su anfitrión.

"OH, MIERDA, LA RUBIA ESTABA JODIENDO A LA DERECHA", gritó Tayuya mientras Naruto la perforaba por detrás.Había llegado a sus manos y rodillas, pero después de un golpe particularmente cruel que golpeó su útero cayó de bruces sobre su almohada, sus brazos ya no pudieron sostenerla.Naruto se inclinó hacia adelante agarrándola por el pecho y la jaló contra la suya.

Ambos estaban de rodillas con Naruto golpeándose contra ella con su regreso hacia abajo y cada golpe.Naruto extendió una mano hacia su coño y encontró los rizos rojos empapados con sus jugos.Frotando su coño mientras él continuaba golpeándolo, dijo: "Estás jodidamente mojado, Tayuya.¿Estás disfrutando tanto mi polla?

"Jodida IA soy", jadeó ella, bajando la mano y frotando su eje mientras la golpeaba.

Naruto gimió llevando su mano desde su coño hasta su boca donde ella procedió a chupar sus dedos mojados en su boca.Sintiendo que su lengua viajaba sobre ellos, preguntó: "¿Cómo sabes?"

"Dime", dijo volviéndose hacia él para besarlo.Cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, él probó sus jugos dulces y redobló sus esfuerzos sacando más de su boca.También aceleró el golpeteo de ella, lo que provocó que Tayuya rompiera el beso cuando ella comenzó a cantar: "Oh, joder ... oh, joder ... joder ... joder ... joder".

"Estás listo para venir, ¿no?", Dijo Naruto sintiendo que su propia liberación se acercaba, "Ven por mí, Tayuya".

Y casi como si estuviera obedeciendo una orden, Tayuya se tensó gritando: "FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFfUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK".

Al sentir su abrazo alrededor de su polla cuando ella vino, envió a Naruto y se enterró en ella, bombeando su semilla directamente en su útero.Los dos colapsaron hacia adelante con Naruto acostado encima de ella mientras ambos recuperaron el aliento.Ya sus cuerpos cubiertos de sudor comenzaron a enfriarse, así que Naruto se dio la vuelta para poner las mantas sobre ellos.Tayuya se acurrucó contra él antes de decir: "No creo que pueda actuar como un agente fuera de la aldea para ti".

Naruto la miró sorprendido diciendo: "¿Por qué?"

Con una sonrisa satisfecha, dijo: "No creo que sea justo que me mude lejos de ti mientras las perras de este pueblo te disfrutan todos los días".

Naruto se rió entre dientes, pero meter un dedo debajo de su barbilla la obligó a hacer contacto visual mientras decía: "Tayuya, siempre te daré tiempo, y con un poco de entrenamiento, esta marca me ayudará a saber cuándo estás cerca.Luego, cuando el mundo shinobi esté en paz, podremos estar juntos todos los días ".

"No ... nunca me abandones", dijo sonando vulnerable.

"Nunca", dijo acercándola, y sonrió cuando su respiración se igualó cuando se durmió.

PRÓXIMO OBJETIVO: AYAME


	5. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 5

Capítulo 5: Target Ayame

Naruto estaba acostado boca arriba en la cama con las manos detrás de la cabeza.Podía escuchar que la ducha todavía estaba funcionando y, aunque estaba tentado de unirse a la pelirroja, decidió permitirle refrescarse sola.Tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro debido a lo bien que había ido su vida últimamente.Se volvió un poco lascivo al pensar en Tayuya, quien al levantarse de la cama había comenzado a estirar sus músculos recientemente reparados.Cuando ella se agachó para tocarse los dedos de los pies mientras le daba la espalda, había sido todo lo que podía hacer para no saltar de la cama y enterrarse dentro de ella.Cuando se enderezó, tenía una pequeña media sonrisa en sus labios diciéndole que sabía lo que le había estado haciendo.

Mientras yacía allí, sabía que le debía algo al Kyuubi como una forma de decir gracias, así que se dirigió hacia el sello.Cuando se paró frente a los bares, la escuchó decir: "¿Disfrutas de tu última conquista?"

"Sí", respondió Naruto cuando escuchó sus pasos en el agua señalando su acercamiento.

"¿Quieres algo más?"Kyuubi preguntó.

"Bueno, no fue mi razón original para venir aquí, pero ahora que lo mencionas.Si los demás están de acuerdo, ¿puedes darles esa marca?

"Fácilmente", respondió Kyuubi, "en realidad deberías decirle al Senju que necesitas más tiempo libre para entrenar".

"¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento?"

"Sobre cómo dejar tu huella en tus conquistas, y cómo usarla mejor", dijo Kyuubi.

Naruto asintió antes de decir: "Está bien, pero ¿qué implicará exactamente?"

"Bueno, la primera parte del entrenamiento será sobre cómo colocar la marca", respondió Kyuubi."Después de eso, bueno, te entrenaré en cómo detectar su ubicación y finalmente en cómo teletransportarte a él".

"Espera, quieres decir que este jutsu puede conducir al Hiraishin", exclamó Naruto sorprendido."Esa fue la técnica del Cuarto Hokage".

"Sí, pero Hiraishin no es más que una variación de invocación.Básicamente te convocas a donde sea que esté un sello previamente colocado.En este caso, el sello que pondrás en tus conquistas.

"Si es tan simple, ¿por qué se considera una de las técnicas más temibles que existen?"

"Porque, por un lado, ustedes los humanos hacen montañas de las colinas de un topo con bastante frecuencia, ven a un hombre moviéndose por un campo de batalla diezmando sus fuerzas con bastante rapidez y no se detienen a considerar cómo lo está haciendo hasta más tarde".

"¿Pero cómo lo sabes?"

"Lo enfrenté en la batalla, recuerda, y he tenido dieciséis años para pensar en mi derrota y en las técnicas que utilizó.Además, hay un hombre por ahí que ha dominado el jutsu del espacio-tiempo en un grado aún mayor que tu Cuarto ".

"Gracias", dijo Naruto emocionado de estar aprendiendo otro movimiento tan estrechamente asociado con su héroe.Tranquilizándose, preguntó: "¿Quién es este segundo hombre?"

Kyuubi miró hacia otro lado mordiéndose el labio considerando si decirle o no a Naruto.Decidir en contra de esto por ahora, ya que llevaría a muchas otras preguntas que a su vez podrían hacer que ella revelara sus propios orígenes, dijo: "Oren para que nunca lo conozcan".

Adivinando que Kyuubi tenía que lidiar con sus propios problemas de confianza, Naruto se concentró en convertir el sello en una réplica de su departamento.Los barrotes de la jaula aún permanecían y estaban donde habitualmente habría residido su puerta.Moviéndose hacia su silla de cuero, se sentó y preguntó: "¿Estás usando ropa interior debajo de ese kimono?"Kyuubi negó con la cabeza, haciéndole decir: "¿Puedes hacer algo para ti?"

Confundida, ella asintió con la mano extendida;Chakra rojo se unió en un par de bragas de bikini rojo.En el frente, el material era claro, aceptaba dónde cubriría su vagina, allí el material era más oscuro y con la forma de la marca del zorro que Naruto comenzaba a ver como su marca, por así decirlo."Bien, muy bien", dijo Naruto complacido, "Ahora póntelos".

Kyuubi se preguntó a qué se refería su anfitrión, pero obedeció deslizándose las bragas y poniéndolas debajo de su kimono.Cuando estuvieron en Naruto, se imaginó solo en sus boxers y, efectivamente, un momento después, eso era todo lo que llevaba puesto.Captó la mirada de esperanza en los ojos de Kyuubi pero dijo: "No voy a dormir contigo hoy.Sin embargo, mereces una recompensa.Levantando una mano, dijo: "Ven aquí".

Decepcionado, Kyuubi, sin embargo, obedeció.Ella se detuvo frente al sentado Naruto, quien tomó su mano y la jaló hacia su regazo asegurándose de que estuviera a horcajadas sobre él."Tengo esta idea de lo que sucedió con Tayuya.La ropa interior es para asegurarse de que no llevemos las cosas muy lejos ", dijo antes de meterla en su polla endurecida.

"Mmmm", gimió Kyuubi permitiendo que Naruto marcara el ritmo.Eventualmente, aunque Kyuubi quería más, comenzó a balancear sus caderas más rápido.Cuando su ritmo recogió el kimono que llevaba, comenzó a abrirse y Naruto decidió que no estaría fuera de lugar darle un poco más de sus pechos.Aferrándose al pezón, Kyuubi gimió su agradecimiento antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cabeza y empujarlo más fuerte contra su pecho.

Kyuubi no podía creer lo nerviosa que se estaba poniendo simplemente frotándose sobre su miembro endurecido.Naruto mordisqueó ligeramente su pezón, causando que una deliciosa sensación se extendiera por todo su cuerpo.Kyuubi comenzó a meterse en su contenedor con más fuerza y rapidez, anulando el ritmo más lento que Naruto había establecido.

"Esto ... qué ... ¿cómo llamas a esto?"Kyuubi logró salir en respiraciones jadeantes.

"Se llama joroba seca", respondió Naruto con un gemido.Mirando hacia abajo a sus bóxers que comenzaban a mojarse con una combinación de su precum y los jugos de Kyuubi, dijo: "Pero no sé por qué lo llaman".

Kyuubi comenzó a trabajar de un lado a otro a lo largo de su miembro a punto de terminar.Con un fuerte gemido, cruzó la línea de meta.Tensando, atrajo a Naruto hacia ella mientras su liberación empapaba sus bragas y sus boxers.

Cuando contuvo el aliento, notó que Naruto no había liberado el líquido blanco que parecía coincidir con sus propios orgasmos.Preocupada por haber hecho algo mal, preguntó: "¿Por qué no te corriste?¿No lo disfrutaste?

"Fue muy bueno", dijo Naruto, "pero tiendo a necesitar un poco más para llegar al orgasmo".

"¿Debo usar mis manos o mi boca?"Kyuubi preguntó esperando que condujera a más.

"Esto está bien", dijo Naruto suavemente extrayéndose de debajo de la mujer.

Kyuubi se cruzó de brazos mientras estaba sentado en la silla mientras Naruto hacía que reapareciera su ropa diciendo: "Entonces vas a tener el placer de Sound-nin".

Al escuchar los celos en su voz, Naruto dijo: "No sé, pero no es imposible.Sin embargo, no quiero que las cosas se vuelvan demasiado locas entre nosotros todavía.Este fue un pequeño regalo de placer, gracias por su ayuda con Tayuya ".

Kyuubi todavía estaba molesto pero pensó que era mejor que nada.Podía sentir que Naruto estaba a punto de irse tan rápido que preguntó: "¿Puedes ... puedes besarme antes de irte?Como los otros."

Naruto sonrió y se inclinó hacia ella colocando un suave beso en sus labios.Kyuubi se congeló sin saber cómo responder, pero antes de que ella pudiera recuperarse, él retrocedió.A punto de dejar el sello, Naruto dijo: "Gracias de nuevo por tu ayuda, Kyuubi".Luego desapareció dejando a la antigua criatura convertida en mujer preguntándose si había una manera de experimentar esas cosas en el mundo exterior nuevamente.

Naruto se despertó en la misma posición en su cama con una sonrisa.La mirada en el rostro de Kyuubi después del beso no tuvo precio, ya que había sido una combinación de sorpresa y placer.Si bien el beso había sido bastante casto, pensó que no todos los días una entidad antigua decide renunciar a su primer beso.

Escuchó que la ducha se cortaba y después de varios minutos, Tayuya salió vistiendo su bata de hospital.Al verla, supo que necesitaba recordar tener algo de ropa real para ella más tarde."¿Te sientes renovado?"Preguntó Naruto.

Tayuya le sonrió gentilmente.Luego lo sorprendió diciendo: "Sí, se siente bien poder limpiarse y arreglarse, por cierto, he dejado algunas instrucciones para usted".

"¿Qué quieres decir?"Preguntó Naruto confundido.

Tayuya levantó su bata de hospital por encima de su cintura y pudo ver que ella había recortado el arbusto rebelde que había estado entre sus piernas antes.Todo lo que quedaba era un parche recortado en forma de flecha apuntando hacia abajo.

Él le dio una sonrisa lujuriosa mientras la saludaba con la mano hacia él y le dijo: "Gracias, pero creo que sé el camino".

Tayuya rápidamente se movió a la cama y se subió sobre su cabeza para sentarse a horcajadas sobre su rostro.Casi tan pronto como se bajó, la lengua de Naruto estaba atacando sus pliegues.Mirando hacia sus pies desde su posición, pudo ver la gran carpa que se estaba haciendo bajo las mantas de su manta.La lengua de Naruto trabajando dentro de ella la hizo inclinarse hacia adelante.

Decidiendo intentar complacerlo oralmente, empujó la manta hacia abajo antes de meter la mano en sus boxers y sacar su polla.Lo apretó varias veces y al notar que se formaba un poco de precum en la punta le dio un lamido experimental.Después de eso, se enganchó, pasando rápidamente la lengua por todo su cuerpo antes de tragar lo que pudo de ella.Escuchar a Naruto gemir su aprecio motivó a Tayuya aún más a obtener su cremosa recompensa.

Hinata llevaba una bolsa que había pasado por el hospital temprano a la mañana siguiente para ver si Naruto había logrado extraer a Tayuya.Al ver a Ino en el vestíbulo, la rubia kunoichi le explicó que Naruto la había sacado.Ya que Ino estaba cansado de trabajar toda la noche y de completar el papeleo sobre la falsa muerte de Tayuya.Ella le había pedido a Hinata que corriera hacia Naruto y dejara algo de ropa para el pelirrojo.Realmente no necesitaba una razón para visitar a Naruto, pero me alegro de que pudiera ayudar, incluso de una pequeña manera, encontró una tienda que acababa de abrir y compró varios conjuntos que pensó que encajarían dados los tamaños que le proporcionó Ino.

Al llegar al departamento de Naruto, pensó en llamar, pero decidió que lo sorprendería.Sin embargo, ella se sorprendió al abrir la puerta abierta para ver a Naruto y quien asumió que era Tayuya en una posición clásica de sesenta y nueve.Salivando un poco al ver a la hermosa pelirroja haciendo todo lo posible para complacer el milagro de Naruto, Hinata se quitó los zapatos en silencio y con todo el sigilo que le proporcionó su profesión elegida, se colocó en la pareja.

Tayuya estaba en el cielo mientras Naruto continuaba comiéndola mientras ella hacía todo lo posible para que se corriera.Estaba a punto de correrse, pero se negó a rendirse antes de obligarlo a hacerlo también.Sintió que su bastón se hacía más grande y estaba segura de que estaba a punto de correrse cuando sintió un par de ojos mirándola.Mirando hacia arriba, se encontró cara a cara con una sonriente Hyuuga que yacía entre las piernas abiertas de Naruto con las manos apoyadas en la barbilla.Sus pies pateaban en el aire detrás de ella, en general parecía que estaba viendo una película, no dos personas tratando de bajarse.

Encontrarse cara a cara con otra chica fue lo último que Tayuya esperaba, lo que provocó que su orgasmo se le escapara.Cuando se apartó de la sonriente Hyuuga para gritar su sorpresa y soltar el premio por el que había estado trabajando tan diligentemente, comenzó a vomitar desde el final de la polla de Naruto.El Hyuuga se movió rápidamente al tragar la carga, lo que provocó que Tayuya dijera: "Oye perra, eso fue jodidamente ..."

El resto de su oración fue tragada cuando Hinata la agarró por la parte posterior de la cabeza y la besó, compartiendo el semen que había tomado en su boca.Tayuya estaba sorprendida, pero no retrocedió cuando sintió que la lengua de la Hyuuga comenzaba a luchar con la de ella, pasando la carga aún tibia entre ellos.Tayuya supuso que Naruto debió haberlos visto besarse cuando sintió que la suave polla que aún sostenía de repente comenzó a ponerse rígida de nuevo.

Al terminar el beso, Tayuya miró hacia atrás para ver a Naruto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.Al comentarlo, ella dijo: "Maldito pervertido.Realmente debes disfrutar viendo besar a dos chicas.¿Y tú?

"Casi tanto como parecía que disfrutabas besándola", dijo Naruto descaradamente haciendo que Tayuya se sonrojara."Buenos días Hinata".

"Buenos días Naruto", respondió Hinata, "parece que Tayuya ha aceptado ayudarte.Le traje algo de ropa.

"Gracias."

"Oh, sé cómo puedes agradecerme realmente", dijo Hinata bajando los pantalones.

"Hey, no he terminado aquí", dijo Tayuya acariciándolo y maniobrándolo hacia su entrada.

"No te preocupes", dijo Hinata mientras se dirigía hacia la cara de Naruto, a horcajadas, "estoy segura de que Naruto puede pensar en alguna forma de complacerme".Aparentemente tuvo una o dos ideas cuando enterró la cara entre sus piernas y levantó las manos para tomar una copa y jugar con sus senos.

Mientras tanto, Tayuya había plantado sus pies a cada lado de Naruto y estaba usando sus piernas para subir y bajar sobre su polla.Encontró la situación bastante surrealista mientras observaba la parte posterior de la cabeza del Hyuuga sacudirse de un lado a otro mientras gemía su aprecio por los esfuerzos de Naruto.También descubrió que los gemidos de Hyuuga se sumaron a su propio estímulo cuando comenzó a pellizcar uno de sus pezones.

Cerró los ojos después de darle un pellizco particularmente duro y sintió que la cama se movía cuando los abrió de nuevo y descubrió que Hinata se había girado para mirarla.Hinata rápidamente se enganchó en su otro pezón, girándolo con su lengua, haciendo que Tayuya gimiera y colocara su mano en el cabello de Hinata acercándola."Oh, jodeme", gimió Tayuya, "esto es jodidamente loco".

"Lo que es una locura", dijo Hinata, apartando la boca de la teta de Tayuya, "¿No te contó Naruto sobre sus otros amantes ... sí, Naruto?"Solo siéntate y disfruta ".Hinata terminó su oración con un beso y Tayuya decidió seguir el consejo.Acababa de cerrar los ojos para disfrutar de la sensación cuando repentinamente la empujaron sobre su espalda y se sintió repentinamente vacía cuando Naruto se había alejado de ella.

"Hey, qué demonios", dijo abriéndolas para ver a Hinata a cuatro patas por encima de ella con su montículo púbico presionado contra el de ella.

De rodillas detrás de Hinata estaba Naruto que comenzó a frotar la punta de su polla a lo largo de las hendiduras de ambas chicas.Ambas chicas temblaron y Tayuya gimió cuando Naruto volvió a entrar en ella.Cuando Naruto la golpeó, Tayuya sintió los muslos de Hinata empujando sus propias piernas hacia atrás, así como la deliciosa forma en que sus pezones se frotaban contra el pecho aún vestido de Hyuuga.Pero justo cuando realmente estaba llegando a su límite, Naruto de repente se apartó de ella.Ella no tuvo que preguntarse a dónde fue, ya que de repente Hinata arqueó la espalda y emitió un gemido gutural cuando Naruto comenzó a golpearla.Justo cuando estaba a punto de quejarse por la falta de atención, Naruto se agachó y comenzó a tocar su abertura.Aunque, ella hubiera preferido su bastón de carne, descubrió que era mejor que nada y que le impedía enfriarse demasiado.

Cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de las sensaciones que estaba experimentando, Tayuya escuchó a Hinata gemir y un momento después Naruto retiró los dedos para reemplazarlo con su polla."Ah, joder", gimió cuando él se enterró en ella antes de moverse al ritmo que había establecido antes de cambiar a Hinata.Cuando Tayuya se acercó a su liberación, Naruto volvió a cambiar de repente.Gimiendo por la pérdida, decidió hacerlo para que Hinata se corriera para que él terminara dentro de ella, así que comenzó a desabrochar la chaqueta del Hyuuga.Naruto vio lo que estaba haciendo, así que tiró de la niña jadeante hacia su pecho, lo que le facilitó a Tayuya quitarse la chaqueta.Luego tiró de la camisa de Hinata sobre su cabeza exponiendo su pecho para que la pelirroja explore.

Al principio, Tayuya simplemente los tocó a tientas, sin saber qué hacer, pero luego simplemente comenzó a hacer las cosas que le habían funcionado en sus limitadas autoexploraciones.Hinata respondió rápidamente y cuando Naruto la soltó, cayó hacia adelante con los brazos sosteniéndose sobre la pelirroja.Mientras las tetas de Hinata colgaban frente a ella, Tayuya succionó uno de sus pezones dentro de su boca.

También extendió la mano entre las piernas locamente gimiendo de Hyuuga para comenzar a frotar su clítoris."N- no ... correrse", gritó Hinata en voz alta.

"Bien", dijo Tayuya empujando a la niña hacia un lado mientras se derrumbaba.Envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Naruto, lo empujó hacia adelante.Acercándole la cara a la de ella, lo besó con fuerza y dijo: "Ahora deja de joder y haz que me corra hijo de puta".

"Tu deseo es mi orden", dijo Naruto deslizándose de nuevo en su vicio de terciopelo, donde procedió a golpearla contra el colchón.

"Sí ... eso es todo", comenzó a gritar Tayuya, "jódeme bastardo".

Cuando Tayuya comenzó a repetir su palabra favorita una y otra vez mientras se acercaba a su muy necesaria liberación.Cuando Naruto enterró su bastón en ella e inundó su canal con su propia liberación, ella se tensó a su alrededor y gritó: "FFFFFFFFFFFFFFuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuccccccccccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk".

Mientras la pareja recuperaba el aliento lentamente con Hinata comenzando a mostrar signos de vida nuevamente, escucharon una voz tranquila que decía: "No dices".

Tayuya reaccionó instantáneamente, tratando de ponerse en una posición defensiva, pero le resultó difícil teniendo en cuenta la sudoración rubia encima de ella.Ella se relajó un poco cuando Naruto se movió, él se sentó tranquilamente y no hizo ningún esfuerzo por cubrirse.Sentada en una silla de cuero marrón había una hermosa rubia de su edad, pero que se mostraba como alguien mucho mayor.De pie detrás de ella estaba Ino, que parecía muerta de pie debido a su falta de sueño.

La mujer sentada, con la cabeza apoyada en el puño y las piernas cruzadas mientras miraba el trío en recuperación, dijo: "Tenía la impresión de que esperarías un rato antes de seducir a Tayuya".

Encogiéndose de hombros, Naruto dijo: "Simplemente sucedió".

Después de experimentar el mayor placer que había conocido, Tayuya dijo: "No es que sea asunto tuyo".

La rubia levantó una ceja y Tayuya notó que Ino se encogía."Ven aquí", dijo la mujer rubia con un aire de autoridad que tenía a Tayuya siguiendo su orden sin pensar.Cuando Tayuya se inclinó lo suficientemente cerca, la rubia levantó su otra mano y parecía que estaba a punto de golpearla en la frente.

Afortunadamente para la pelirroja todavía desnuda, no fue enviada a través de la ventana de Naruto porque el jinchuriki adivinando lo que estaba por suceder se movió rápidamente agarrando la mano de Tsunade diciendo: "No creo que enviarla de regreso al hospital sea realmente lo mejor para hacer después de hacer que parezca que ella murió, Tsunade ".

"Bien", dijo Tsunade en voz alta, dejando en claro que no estaba de acuerdo."Pero en el futuro debes cerrar la puerta, ya que no quieres que la persona equivocada como Sakura entre en tu apartamento, especialmente si vas a hacer mucho ruido".

Sonriendo, el Naruto respondió: "Sí, como si una puerta cerrada realmente la frenara si está decidida a entrar".

Tsunade se encogió de hombros y dijo: "Aún así, lo último que necesitas es que la persona equivocada entre en el momento equivocado".

Tayuya encontró la escena bastante surrealista ya que todavía estaba parada en la habitación desnuda con una Hyuuga todavía parcialmente feliz.Y al reconocer finalmente que Naruto había llamado a la mujer, Tsunade dijo: "Tu Tsunade de los Sannin.Wow, Orochimaru dijo que eras vanidoso, pero para protegerte y parecer un chico de dieciocho años ...

Se interrumpió cuando los ojos color miel de la mujer se estrecharon peligrosamente, pero se dirigió a Naruto y le dijo: "Será mejor que hagas que mantenga la boca cerrada o que lo único que será falso en su certificado de defunción es el momento".

Naruto se rió nerviosamente esperando que Tayuya captara la indirecta y aparentemente lo hizo mientras estaba sentada en la cama.Sentado junto a la pelirroja que descansaba su cabeza sobre su hombro, Naruto preguntó: "Supongo que tienes algo que todos debemos discutir desde que trajiste a Ino".

Tsunade asintió con la cabeza, pero al notar la marca negra en el cuello de Tayuya dijo: "Llegaremos a eso.¿Qué es eso en su cuello que ha devuelto la marca de maldición?

"No", respondió Naruto, "Kyuubi logró que me dejara seguirla mientras se mueve fuera de la aldea.Ella también dice que con algo de entrenamiento podré teletransportarme a donde sea que esté ".

Los ojos de Tsunade se abrieron de par en par cuando preguntó: "¿Cree que puede enseñarte el Hiraishin?"

"Sí, también me gustaría colocarlo en ustedes tres", dijo Naruto.

Hinata uniéndose a la conversación se colocó sobre su espalda y dijo: "Me encantaría usar tu marca, Naruto".

"Yo también", dijo Ino con cansancio, "pero creo que me gustaría poner el mío en un lugar más privado".

"Eso probablemente sería lo mejor", acordó Naruto antes de dirigir su atención hacia Tsunade.

Tsunade sonrió y asintió antes de preguntar: "¿Nos permitirá sentir dónde estás?"

"No pregunté, pero ¿por qué?"

"De esa manera, si Akatsuki logra atraparte, podremos encontrarte", dijo Tsunade con voz y rostro revelando cuán preocupada estaba ante la perspectiva de que eso sucediera.Podía ver una mirada similar de preocupación en el rostro de Ino también y asumió que uno estaba en el de Hinata.

Tayuya levantó la cabeza del hombro de Naruto para decir: "¿Quién diablos es ese y por qué lo querrían?"

Tsunade centró su atención en Tayuya para decir: "¿Orochimaru nunca habló de ellos?Solía ser un miembro y Kabuto solía ser un espía para ellos ".

"Ja, dime otra", dijo Tayuya refiriéndose a Kabuto, "Ese lamista nunca se volvería contra Orochimaru ..." Se detuvo por un momento antes de decir, "aunque cuando se unió por primera vez fue bastante diferente".

"En serio", dijo Tsunade inclinándose hacia adelante, "¿Cómo es eso?"

"Bueno, al principio era un poco diferente, más sobre demostrar que era súper eficiente para Orochimaru, pero realmente no parecía estar orgulloso de eso y parecía un poco ... no sé ... separado de lo que logró poner en tanto esfuerzo ", dijo Tayuya mientras recordaba los recuerdos de un joven Kabuto."Orochimaru siempre le sonreía cada vez que o si estuviera al tanto de una gran broma, un día llamó a Kabuto a su laboratorio y su personalidad completó el ochenta.Todavía quería demostrar su valía, pero parecía mucho más devoto y cada vez que Orochimaru lo alababa se notaba que Kabuto se lo tomaba en serio ".

"Supongo que esto fue hace unos diez años", dijo Tsunade haciendo que parezca un hecho.

"Sí, pero ¿cómo puedes saber eso?"

"Sentí curiosidad por la pequeña plaga después de que él demostró ser un oponente tan fuerte ... bueno, cuando sentía pena por mí mismo.Se graduó de la academia a los diez años después de ser adoptado por uno de nuestros médicos.Cuando tenía trece años, su equipo original fue asesinado, considerando lo que hemos aprendido recientemente, creo que fue hecho por Sasori ", dijo Tsunade.

"¿Por qué?", Preguntó Ino al ver cuán abatido se había vuelto Sakura debido al fracaso de la misión en la que el espía de anteojos había jugado un papel muy importante.

"Porque cuando Orochimaru estaba en Akatsuki, se asoció con Sasori", respondió Tsunade."Tengo pocas dudas de que, en algún momento, Sasori supo que Orochimaru tenía la intención de causar problemas a la Hoja, así que eligió un agente que resultaría tentador para él.Un hijo de un funcionario de alto rango en el programa médico de Konoha fue realmente la mejor opción posible.Incluso si aparecía un año después, como hizo Kabuto.La estación de su padre casi garantizaba que su paradero no sería examinado tan profundamente como debería haber sido ".

"Pero si Sasori lo convirtió, ¿por qué trabajaría para Orochimaru?"Preguntó Naruto confundido.

"Bueno, creo que el cambio en la personalidad que Tayuya notó es la razón", dijo Tsunade."Piensa en tu última misión.¿Recuerdas al concejal de Suna que se hizo pasar por Itachi?Recibiendo un asentimiento de su joven amante, dijo: "Bueno, hasta justo antes de la captura de Gaara, él era uno de los shinobi más dedicados de Suna por detener a Akatsuki.Sasori debe haber tenido algo de jutsu para controlar o, al menos, implantar personalidades enteras en sus espías.

Cambiando de tema, Tsunade dijo: "En cualquier caso, Tayuya te informaremos sobre ellos más tarde.Ahora Naruto usaste el Toque de la Tentación en Tayuya.

"No, te dije que simplemente sucedió", dijo Naruto, "¿Por qué?"

"Hinata", dijo Tsunade ignorando su pregunta por el momento.

La Hyuuga desnuda se enderezó un poco contra la espalda de Naruto mientras el Hokage la llamaba diciendo: "Sí, Milady".

"Te dije que puedes llamarme Tsunade cuando solo somos nosotros.Pero independientemente, activa tu Byakugan y dime qué ves del chakra de Tayuya.

Haciendo lo que se le ordenó, se dio cuenta de que, al igual que ellos, el chakra de Tayuya era verde, excepto que el de ella era más oscuro, casi verde bosque, mientras que las otras tres mujeres eran más claras como la cal en comparación.Después de informar lo que vio, Tsunade dijo: "Sigue así por el momento.Lo sospechaba tanto "

preguntó confundido Naruto," ¿Qué está pasando? "

"Cuando usaste el Toque de la Tentación sobre nosotros, inyectaste tu chakra en el nuestro", explicó Tsunade."Eso me llevó a creer que el jutsu además de aumentar nuestra excitación cambió nuestro propio chakra para hacernos tener que obedecer tus órdenes".

"Pero no lo usé en Tayuya", dijo Naruto rápidamente sonando a la defensiva.

"Te creo," dijo Tsunade tranquilizadoramente, "Sin embargo, todavía se ha producido un cambio en su red de chakras.Ahora creo que el Toque de la Tentación es solo eso, tienta a la mujer a la que apunta para que se acueste con el usuario.Si tengo razón, creo que si una mujer logra negarse a acostarse con el usuario, su chakra volverá a la normalidad en unos días.Sin embargo, si sucumbe y duerme con el lanzador de jutsu, los cambios se vuelven permanentes o, en el caso de Tayuya, no hay una etapa inicial en la que pueda negarse ".

Naruto pareció digerir eso antes de decir: "¿Por qué no había nada de esto en el pergamino?"

"Eso es porque creo que Kanji te dio suficiente información para hacerte peligroso", respondió Tsunade.

"Peligroso," dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido en sus labios.

Tayuya fulminó con la mirada a Tsunade sorprendiéndola, pero ella continuó diciendo: "No quise decir que lastimarías a la gente, sino que él te dio suficiente información para permitirte meterte en problemas o, peor aún, llevarte por un camino oscuro".

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Bueno, por ejemplo, la primera etapa te hizo aprender a canalizar y, en cierto sentido, ajustar tu chakra correctamente", preguntó Tsunade y esperó hasta que Naruto asintió antes de continuar, "Luego te dio la técnica que llamó el Toque de la Tentación, antes de darle consejos sobre cómo usarlo.Sin embargo, fue esa afinación de su chakra lo más importante ya que su chakra todavía está afinado de esa manera.Por lo tanto, durante las relaciones sexuales, independientemente de si querías o no, vinculaste a Tayuya contigo ya que se intercambiaron algunos chakras durante el acto ".

"Espera, entonces estás diciendo que Kanji podría haber violado a esa mujer que dijo que sedujo y ..."

"Ella estaría fascinada con él sin tener la opción de elegir", terminó Tsunade."Pero aún no podemos estar seguros de que ese sea el caso.Desafortunadamente, Hidden Hotsprings Village es bastante difícil de obtener información.Puede que ya no se vean a sí mismos como una aldea shinobi, pero esos secretos que seducen a sus visitantes los venden con bastante ganancia.Pero eso significa que se mantienen bastante bien, y es posible que Kanji solo haya logrado robar un pergamino incompleto cuando desertó ".

"Deberíamos investigar," dijo Tayuya con fuerza.

"De acuerdo, pero será difícil para Konoha infiltrarse en la aldea ya que Hotsprings tiene una lista de nuestro ninja activo", dijo Tsunade enojado.

"¡Qué!¿Cómo consiguieron eso?Exclamó Naruto.

"Nuestro precioso Daimyo se los dio como muestra de buena fe durante una negociación reciente, lo que significa que cualquier kunoichi que enviemos, sería detectado instantáneamente y un henge solo los alcanzaría hasta ahora.Y, naturalmente, enviar shinobi está fuera de discusión, así que por ahora es un callejón sin salida ".Volviendo al punto que quería hacer, Tsunade dijo: "Pero puede ser posible averiguar si alguna mujer seducida o tomada por este jutsu quiere estar allí o no".

"¿Cómo?"Preguntó Naruto.

"Bueno, primero déjame hacerle una pregunta a Tayuya".Dirigiéndose al pelirrojo Tsunade preguntó: "¿Por qué te acostaste con él anoche?"

Poniéndose en el lugar, Tayuya se sonrojó, pero dijo: "Realmente no lo sé.Pero me hizo sentir especial y ... podría haberme forzado haciéndolo parte de despertarme.Pero dijo que iba a hacerlo independientemente y bueno, una cosa llevó a la otra y ... "

Tsunade sonrió antes de preguntar:" ¿Te arrepientes? "

"No", fue la respuesta rápida de Tayuya.

Naruto estaba complacido pero preguntó: "¿Pero qué le ordené que dijera?"

"Una buena pregunta", admitió Tsunade, pero dijo, "sin embargo, mis preguntas fueron solo para darme información sobre ella.Creo que la verdadera prueba está en el hecho de que su chakra es de un verde más oscuro que el nuestro ".Tanto Naruto como Hinata e Ino la miraron deseando llegar al punto, así que continuó, "Usaste algunas tácticas shinobi decentes para acercarte a Ino, Hinata y a mí para usar el Toque de la Tentación y aunque nos diste cada uno la opción de retroceder.Creo que, en cierto sentido, cada uno de nosotros tiene dudas sobre cómo nos sentimos ahora.Tayuya, por otro lado, no lo hace.

Hinata se ofendió por eso, ya que Tsunade estaba insinuando que, en cierto sentido, el sentimiento de la pelirroja era más puro que su propio dicho: "Eso no es cierto.Amaba a Naruto desde la academia y ... "

"Y", dijo Tsunade interrumpiéndola, "le faltaba la columna vertebral para dar a conocer tus sentimientos".Al ver el dolor en la cara de Hinata, dijo: "Lo siento, pero tenemos que ser honestos aquí Hinata.Además, las dudas pueden no surgir de tu sentimiento por él, sino por qué incluso fuiste elegido.

Decidiendo dar su propio ejemplo de por qué creía que su chakra no era tan oscuro como el de Tayuya, dijo: "Albergué sentimientos por Naruto mucho antes.De hecho, me avergonzaba de ellos, me sentía como una vieja sucia que estaba robando una cuna.Sin embargo, no pude ayudarlos porque Naruto tiene muchas de las cualidades que desearía en un amante ".Podía ver que Naruto estaba sorprendido por lo que dijo y cuando estaba a punto de asegurarle que no se sentía así, ella levantó una mano para detenerlo.Recogiendo sus pensamientos, dijo: "Mis dudas surgen del simple hecho de que si no le hubieran dado este jutsu.No creo que se hubiera acostado conmigo.Y sinceramente, me temo que solo lo hizo por mi posición ".

"Pero me preocupo por ti Tsunade," dijo Naruto.

"Conozco a Naruto, pero estaríamos aquí ahora si no te hubieran dado ese jutsu.Seamos realistas;todos hemos sido cambiados por eso además de lo obvio de estar unidos a ti ".

"¿Qué quieres decir?"Ino preguntó ya no se siente cansado.

Sonriendo, ella respondió: "Toma a Hinata, Naruto y Tayuya por ejemplo.Todos ellos están sentados desnudos como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.Sin embargo, Hinata llevaba una chaqueta de gran tamaño y ropa holgada para esconder su cuerpo de todos.Tayuya nunca nos conoció a nadie antes de ayer y, sin embargo, no le molesta su propia falta de ropa.Sin mencionar mucho como tú y yo, Ino parecían no tener problemas para acostarse con Naruto al mismo tiempo.Sin mencionar que aparentemente estamos de acuerdo con la idea de que Naruto tenga más amantes ".

"Entonces dices que todo lo que sientes por mí es falso", dijo Naruto herido.

"No, Naruto", dijo Tsunade con un tono de advertencia, "Simplemente digo que en este momento Tayuya está más segura de su papel en tu vida que nosotros.Pero con el tiempo nuestras dudas desaparecerán y déjenme probarlo.Mi punto original era que el color de nuestro chakra tiene la indirecta de cómo nos sentimos hacia la persona que estamos unidos también.Ahora Hinata observa atentamente.Naruto, quiero que me ordenes que haga algo que sabes que me hará sentir avergonzado o molesto, incluso enojado.¿Entender?"

Realmente no lo hizo, pero dijo: "Está bien, quiero que te metas en lo que solías ser realmente".Tan pronto como lo dijo, Naruto supo que había elegido la cosa perfecta.Independientemente de si era ella ahora o no, Tsunade realmente odiaba su antigua apariencia.Por lo tanto, ella trató de resistir, pero le resultó imposible cuando él repitió la orden.

Finalmente, cuando sus manos comenzaron a moverse frente a ella, le rogó: "Por favor, Naruto es suficiente".Pero mantuvo su rostro impasible al haber adivinado su punto.Cuando Tsunade llegó a creer que realmente iba a obligarla a hacerlo, apareció una expresión de traición en su rostro.Duró hasta que sus manos formaron la señal para protegerse y Naruto le dijo que se detuviera.

Tsunade no explotó como esperaba, sino que se calmó ya que, en cierto sentido, sus resultados probablemente se habrían contaminado si Naruto no la hubiera convencido de que iba a obligarla a hacerlo.Dirigiendo su mirada a Hinata, preguntó: "¿Y bien?"

"Tu chakra se oscureció".

"Ja, supongo que estabas equivocado", dijo Ino sin saber por qué estaba tan ofendida de que alguien que conocía a Naruto por un período tan corto de tiempo estuviera de alguna manera más cerca de él.

"No Ino", dijo Hinata, "no se volvió más verde oscuro, sino casi negro".

"Entiendo", dijo Naruto sintiendo un poco de alivio ante la revelación."El negro es una emoción negativa y el verde es positivo".

"Diría que el verde es más un neutral positivo", dijo Tsunade admitiendo sus sentimientos sobre el asunto."En cierto sentido, tienes que pensarlo como una relación real, Naruto.Trate bien a sus mujeres, y sus sentimientos hacia usted crecerán y reflejarán eso.Pero lo contrario también sonará cierto ".

Naruto asintió diciendo: "Prometo que siempre haré lo correcto por todos ustedes".

Sonriendo, Tsunade dijo: "Sabes, un hombre de verdad siempre cumple sus promesas".

Al devolverlo, Naruto dijo: "Lo dije y nunca vuelvo a cumplir mi palabra".

"Bien", dijo Tsunade, "Ino eres libre de irte a dormir un poco.Hinata después de que ustedes dos limpien, quiero que lleven a Tayuya a Training Ground S. Tiene barreras especiales de privacidad.Ahí quiero que evalúes sus habilidades.

"Oye, no necesito una evaluación", se quejó Tayuya.

"Creo que sí", dijo Tsunade, "si vas a operar solo, necesitarás más que un puñado de genjutsu y una flauta.Además, quiero una lista de cualquiera de los kunoichi de Orochimaru que puedan ser un objetivo valioso ".

"Miedo de que solo se me ocurra uno", dijo Tayuya, obligado a reconocer que Tsunade tenía razón.

"Está bien, te daré un libro donde puedes registrar la información y también contendrá biografías de algunos de los kunoichi que conocemos".Tsunade notó que Ino había salido del departamento y dijo: "Ahora, ¿por qué no se arrojan a la ducha ya que Naruto tiene un lugar para estar?"

"¿Hago?"preguntó confundido.

Tsunade asintió antes de descruzar las piernas mostrando que debajo de la falda no llevaba bragas.Metió la mano entre sus piernas y abrió los labios para que él viera que estaban bastante mojados por haber sido testigo de sus acciones anteriores, así como el resultado de su desnudez.Con una sonrisa lasciva, dijo: "¿Cómo puedo decir que no a una invitación tan cálida?"

"No lo haces", respondió Tsunade recostándose en la silla mientras Naruto tomaba su lugar entre sus piernas.Tayuya sacudió la cabeza cuando el Sannin comenzó a gemir cuando Naruto comenzó a moverse dentro de ella.Mientras se preguntaba qué otras sorpresas le depararía su vida, se dirigió a la ducha y pensó que cuanto antes eliminara su evaluación, más pronto sería que era ella la que estaba arando.

Naruto se frotó el cuello donde estaba el chupetón de Tsunade.Estaba ubicado cerca de su clavícula así que el cuello de su chaqueta lo cubrió.Él sonrió al recordar a Hinata y Tayuya saliendo de su baño para encontrar a Tsunade cabalgando sobre él con los labios presionados en el lugar.Después de que se fueron, ella lo soltó y cuando él le preguntó qué estaba haciendo, ella le dijo que si iba a llevar su marca, él también la llevaría.

No le importaba y, en todo caso, le tranquilizaba saber que las chicas estaban sufriendo dudas sobre su situación actual.Solo esperaba que el resto de ellos no decidieran marcarlo de manera similar, ya que dependiendo de cuántos encantaba realmente podría quedarse sin bienes raíces.

Al llegar al campo de entrenamiento encontró la barrera en su lugar, así se anunció.Un momento después desapareció y reapareció después de que él entró.Tan pronto como estuvo de nuevo en su lugar, Tayuya y Hinata aparecieron ya que la barrera impedía que la gente pudiera ver. Hinata informó que el taijutsu y el ninjutsu de Tayuya eran bastante débiles.Decidió ayudarla con taijutsu primero, creó un clon, pero cuando Tayuya se burló diciendo que lo manejaría fácilmente.Él simplemente sonrió y creó unos cientos más.Dejando la pelirroja para enfrentarse al pequeño ejército que había formado, se detuvo para comenzar su entrenamiento con Kyuubi.

Descubrió que el mundo de las focas todavía parecía parecerse a su departamento.Kyuubi estaba sentado en su silla y al verlo, sonrojado, probablemente aún pensando en su última visita.De pie, preguntó: "¿Lista para comenzar?"

Al asentir, ella dijo: "Bien.Ahora dime, ¿qué recuerdas de que coloqué la marca en Tayuya?

"Bueno ..." dijo Naruto pensando un momento, "En primer lugar mi nombre apareció y entonces ..."

"Está bien parada.Esa es la marca.El zorro es simplemente decoración para cubrirlo ", explicó Kyuubi.Podía ver que Naruto estaba confundido, así que explicó: "¿Alguna vez has notado que cuando convocas, aparecen líneas en el suelo?"Cuando Naruto asintió, ella dijo: "Eso es porque convocar es una forma de Ninjutsu y Fuuinjutsu".

"Artes de sellado", dijo Naruto su creciente confusión.

"Sí", dijo Kyuubi, "Dijiste que tu nombre apareció primero en Tayuya, pero en realidad el sello simplemente aparece en la forma de tu nombre".

Creando una réplica de Tayuya en la mente de Naruto, Kyuubi comenzó a reproducir el sello que aparecía nuevamente.Al ver aparecer su nombre, se dio cuenta de que se hacía poco a poco y que las marcas negras en realidad eran letras más pequeñas.Volviéndose hacia Kyuubi que lo estaba mirando, preguntó: "Entonces, ¿qué me estás diciendo esas pequeñas marcas son las que hacen que la marca realmente funcione?"

"Son la fórmula por la cual la marca funcionará", dijo Kyuubi, "Por favor, levante su camisa".

Naruto dudó preguntándose por un momento si Kyuubi era una forma de analizar su sello.Ella se dio cuenta de eso y con un suspiro dijo: "No importa".Con un movimiento de su mano, la marca del nombre de Naruto apareció en la pared, excepto que fue volada para que él pudiera ver todos los pequeños símbolos que la componían."Fuuinjutsu es probablemente el jutsu más poderoso de todos, ya que literalmente puede permitirte hacer cualquier cosa.Sin embargo, el truco viene con la fórmula ".Moviéndose hacia la pared, indicó la parte que formaba el NA de su nombre y dijo: "Aquí es donde establecí la capacidad de localizar y rastrear a sus mujeres".

"¿Pueden usarlo para encontrarme?" Preguntó Naruto recordando la pregunta de Tsunade.

"No", dijo Kyuubi, "O tal vez sea mejor decirlo, todavía no".Agitando su mano aparecieron varios símbolos mientras otros desaparecían."Allí ahora funciona en ambos sentidos.A continuación, esta sección es la porción Hiraishin de la marca.Aquí puedo alterar el color que la gente verá sobre ti usándolo o incluso si hay un destello o no ".

"¿Qué está configurado ahora?"

"Rojo", respondió Kyuubi, "Pero si ese color ..."

"Está bien", dijo Naruto y sonrió al ver la sonrisa complacida de Kyuubi, "Solo tenía curiosidad.Pero, ¿por qué importaría o sería algo con lo que la gente se molestaría?

"Bueno, piensa cuando convocas a un sapo.Esa nube de humo que acompaña a la convocatoria se configura en la fórmula.Pero no está ahí solo por su apariencia y tiene un propósito estratégico.Cuando invocas a una criatura, no tiene idea de en qué se está convocando.Utiliza el tiempo que el humo lo compra para tener una idea de la situación.Ya sea que se esté librando o no una batalla, es necesario atacar o defender, pero todo ese humo se reduce a una línea simple dentro de todas esas marcas que aparecen cuando se convoca.Ahora comenzaremos a aprender cómo utilizar mejor la marca ... "

Sakura frunció el ceño al ver a Naruto acercarse a Ichiraku con Hinata e Ino.Todos estaban hablando con Naruto explicando algo en la forma animada que solía usar cuando describía un nuevo jutsu.Supuso que eso tenía sentido ya que él se había recluido en uno de los cinco campos de entrenamiento privados que venían con barreras.Sin embargo, le hizo preguntarse por qué si él quería tanto privacidad ¿le estaba diciendo a Ino y Hinata lo que estaba haciendo?

"Hola Naruto", dijo tratando de no sonar amargada porque él la había evitado recientemente.Sin embargo, supuso que era justo decir que no la estaba evitando, solo que no estaba haciendo todo lo posible por verla.

"Hola Sakura", respondió cortésmente aunque algo distante, "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Te estaba buscando", pensó, pero dijo, "supongo que estaba de humor para un poco de ramen".

"Bueno, llegaste al lugar correcto", fue su respuesta cuando levantó la tapa del estante para Ino y Hinata.Los siguió dejando a Sakura afuera que rápidamente los siguió.Ella frunció el ceño cuando notó que tanto Ino como Hinata habían tomado las manchas a ambos lados de su compañera de equipo.

Sentada al lado de Ino, Sakura notó que Ayame estaba hablando con el chico rubio que ella creía que era el novio de la chica del stand de Ramen.Se dio cuenta de que Ino estaba mirando a la pareja con bastante fuerza y parecía estar analizando algo.Ella ignoró a Ino a favor de comenzar una conversación con su compañero de equipo diciendo: "¿Qué has estado haciendo últimamente, Naruto?"

"Solo más entrenamiento Sakura", respondió Naruto, "¿Y tú?"

Ino escuchó a medias cuando Sakura comenzó a hablar sobre lo que había estado haciendo en el hospital."Frente, estás tan celosa que ni siquiera es gracioso", pensó Ino al haber captado todos los pequeños relatos de Sakura sobre cuán molesta estaba por que Naruto prestara más atención a Hinata y a ella.

Su conveniente estar en el stand lo demostró aún más a la rubia kunoichi.Especialmente desde que Ino se había dado cuenta de que Sakura había dejado huellas en el polvo en el camino frente al puesto que sugerían que había estado allí por un tiempo.Pero su amiga llegó a un acuerdo con el hecho de que Naruto puede ser más importante para ella de lo que pensó que no era lo que le interesaba en este momento.

No, ese era Ayame.La joven camarera había venido a tomar sus órdenes, pero ahora estaba hablando con su novio nuevamente.Pero las pequeñas miradas que ella les envió, o más precisamente, Naruto le contó a Ino la verdadera historia.En los últimos tres días desde que Naruto comenzó a entrenar en cómo aplicar y usar su nueva marca, habían almorzado en el puesto de ramen todos los días.Ayame le había presentado a su novio que se llamaba Toshio.Siendo el chismoso que era, creía haber oído hablar de él desde algún lugar.

El novio de Ayame la miró y se lamió los labios ligeramente como si estuviera pensando en acercarse a ella, lejos de Ayame, naturalmente.Ino había estado cavando un poco en el chico después de conocerlo y había tenido razón, había oído hablar de él.Pero no se parecía en nada al hombre que pretendía ser en este momento, que era o Toshio era un jugador muy conocido, y en algunos círculos a menudo se lo llamaba Virgin Killer.

Si Ino tenía que adivinar, Toshio había puesto sus ojos en Ayame creyendo que ella era otra virgen que podía seducir en la cama."Ni siquiera es realmente rubio", pensó Ino con enojo al haber escuchado a algunas de las chicas que había desflorado en el pasado.Ella lo fulminó con la mirada de tal manera que él apartó la vista rápidamente y ella sonrió levemente.También creía que sabía por qué él estaba actuando como Naruto y eso era porque Ayame tenía algo para el jinchuriki favorito de todos.Toshio esperaba usar eso como la cuña para abrir las piernas de Ayame.

En los últimos tres días, Ino se había convencido cada vez más de que su teoría era precisa.Era fácil ver que Ayame estaba enamorada de Naruto ya que cada vez que entraba en el estrado ella le prestaba la mayor parte de su atención.La única razón por la que no lo estaba haciendo ahora se debía en parte a Toshio, pero creía que Hinata y ella también estaban jugando un papel ya que se habían convertido en compañeros de comida semipermanentes con Naruto.Pero aún así no impidió que Ayame dejara caer lo que estaba haciendo, incluida la escucha de su novio si Naruto le pedía algo.Algo que Ino sabía realmente estaba enojando a Toshio.

Naruto pidió otro plato de ramen y la camarera se alejó rápidamente de su novio que estaba a media oración para cumplir con su pedido.Fue en ese momento que Ino decidió que iba a ayudar a darle a la chica ramen exactamente lo que quería, una noche con Naruto.

Hinata estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando Ino y ella habían dejado el puesto de ramen.Hinata disfrutó un poco al ver a Naruto ignorar a Sakura o al menos mantenerla a distancia.Pensó que se debía al resentimiento de que en toda la Academia había deseado ser la médica y que disfrutaba el hecho de que, en cierto sentido, ahora era así como Naruto dedicó su tiempo a dejar a Sakura en el frío.

Cuando Sakura le pidió que lo acompañara de regreso al campo de entrenamiento y él se negó, había sido difícil no dejar que la sonrisa llegara a su rostro.Aparentemente, ella no necesitaba sonreír, ya que Ino dijo: "Puedes tratar de no dejar que te haga feliz que esté ignorando a Sakura".

"Lo sé", admitió Hinata, "pero se lo merece de alguna manera".

"¿Entonces no?"

"Es diferente contigo", admitió Hinata, "pero probablemente diría que sí si hubiera dedicado tanto tiempo a tratar de estar contigo como a ella".

"Creo que puedo entender eso un poco", admitió Ino, "imagino que debe ser difícil no ser un poco amargo al ver a alguien rechazar algo que deseabas para ti.Aún así, ella está empezando a reconocer lo importante que es para ella ".Tras apuñalar en la oscuridad por qué realmente le molestaba a Hinata, dijo: "No me digas que Sakura es una razón para tus dudas de las que Tsunade estaba hablando".

"No ..." Hinata respondió después de un momento, "¿Ella es tuya?"

Ino se echó a reír un poco antes de decir: "Hinata, ambos deberíamos estar agradeciendo a nuestras estrellas de la suerte que el cráneo de la frente es tan grueso".

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque si Sakura le hubiera devuelto sus sentimientos o al menos hubiera reconocido los suyos, entonces no hay forma de que Naruto hubiera abierto ese pergamino y no hubiéramos disfrutado de los beneficios", respondió Ino uniendo su brazo con el de Hinata.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es tu duda y cómo planeas superarla?"la Hyuuga preguntó esperando que Ino compartiera y tal vez la respuesta de Yamanaka podría ayudarla con la suya.

"El mío es simple", dijo Ino, "pasé de ser todo sobre Sasuke a ni siquiera cargarlo si regresaba.Supongo que mi duda es si lo que estoy experimentando con Naruto es real o simplemente una chica cuyo primer amor rechazó y simplemente está reaccionando ante cualquiera que le muestre un poco de afecto.La única forma en que puedo responder eso es viendo cómo resultan las cosas, así que no estoy estresado por eso ".

Hinata frunció el ceño ya que todavía estaba molesta por los sentimientos de Tayuya por que Naruto era de alguna manera más abierto y honesto.Pero no tenía ganas de hablar más al respecto, así que le pregunté al notar que Ino se perdió su turno para regresar a la florería de su familia, "¿Había algo más de lo que quisieras hablar?"

"Necesito tu ayuda con algo", dijo Ino aún caminando del brazo de Hinata.

"Si puedo ayudar lo haré", dijo Hinata curiosa.

"Quiero meter a Naruto en los pantalones de Ayame", dijo Ino riendo un poco ante la cara de sorpresa que Hinata hizo.

"Pero está viendo a alguien", dijo Hinata, "Naruto dice que no quiere separar a la gente".

"Lo sé", dijo Ino, pero respondió: "Pero, ¿su novio no le recordó a nadie?"

"Actuó un poco como Naruto", admitió Hinata.

"¿Y notaste que incluso con su novio allí, Ayame dejaría todo tan pronto como Naruto le pidiera algo?Además, el novio de Ayame ni siquiera es una rubia natural.Creo que está actuando para meterse en las bragas de Ayame.

"Pero si a Ayame le gusta Naruto, ¿por qué saldría con él?"

Sonriendo al Hyuuga, Ino respondió: "Eso es fácil de responder.Ella era la más cercana a Naruto para la más larga de todas las chicas, así que si alguien sabía de su enamoramiento masivo por Sakura, era Ayame.Probablemente se convenció de que Naruto nunca la vería como otra cosa que la chica que trae su ramen.Ese bastardo de Toshio probablemente se dio cuenta de eso y está tratando de proporcionarle la siguiente mejor opción.Sería algo dulce si él no fuera el que los ama y los deja tipo ".

Hinata asintió y preguntó: "¿Supongo que tienes un plan?"

"Sí, también es bastante simple.Un bastardo como Toshio está haciendo esto por su propio ego, por lo tanto, probablemente se jacta mucho.Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es averiguar dónde se jacta y hacer que Ayame escuche cómo se siente realmente.Luego agrega una parte de Naruto para aliviar su corazón roto y ... "

" Lo hace así que Ayame tiene problemas incluso para recordar el nombre del bastardo ", dijo Hinata riéndose ligeramente mientras Ino hacía una mueca de sorpresa al terminar la frase.

Hinata tardó treinta minutos en localizar a Toshio y, por mucho que Ino sospechara, no se parecía en nada a Naruto cuando estaba lejos de Ayame.Estaba sentado en un bar con sus amigos haciendo bromas obscenas a expensas de Ayame y mientras hablaba de que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que ella abriera las piernas para actuar.Hinata tuvo la tentación de entrar para golpearlo a él y a sus bastardos sin sentido.Sin embargo, decidió disfrutar de la idea de que si todo salía según lo planeado por Ino, entonces simplemente había preparado a Ayame para que el verdadero Naruto lo tomara.

Ino había regresado a Ichiraku y estaba contenta de encontrarla desierta, excepto por su objetivo que estaba cortando vegetales.Mirando el stand desde un callejón no fue fácil tener una línea de visión con Ayame sin entrar, pero cuando finalmente lo hizo, hizo una señal y sonrió.

Ayame estaba sorprendido de que estuviera tan muerto, pero secretamente disfrutaba del silencio.Aunque deseaba que su cliente favorito volviera.La ponía bastante triste que no hubieran podido hablar realmente desde que él regresó.También la puso celosa de que él siempre estuviera con Hinata, Sakura o Ino, ya que ninguno de ellos había estado allí cuando estaba solo antes y durante la academia.Si había un arrepentimiento en la vida de la joven camarera era que, en lugar de animar a Naruto en su búsqueda de Sakura, debería haberle dicho que la olvidara por alguien un poco más cerca.

Pero ella estaba tratando de no seguir adelante, sino aceptar que, en lo que respectaba a Naruto, ella era simplemente la vieja Ayame.Pensando en Toshio, trató de sonreír, pero no pudo, ya que le pareció bastante patético que, en lugar de buscar lo real, se estaba conformando con una imitación.A veces sentía pena por él, ya que probablemente no tenía idea de que, en lo que a ella respectaba, él era Naruto Light.Daba la apariencia de lo real, pero no tenía qué era lo que hacía a Naruto especial.

A mitad del corte, repentinamente la invadió un deseo o un sentimiento de que necesitaba estar en otro lugar.Dejando el cuchillo, cerró la tienda y siguió la sensación hasta un bar.Al entrar vio a Toshiro actuando como un revoltoso gamberro en lugar del chico amable pero enérgico que había fingido ser.

Pero fue lo que dijo mientras golpeaba un tiro con sus amigos lo que más dolió."Hombre, te lo digo, fingir que actúas como ese tonto es la clave para que ella entregue su virginidad".

Uno de sus amigos dijo: "No lo sé.Has estado en eso por dos meses.Por lo general, a estas alturas ya habrías cerrado el trato.

"Es porque ese bastardo regresó", dijo Toshio, "si se hubiera alejado un poco más, ella estaría montando el T-express ahora ... Ayame".

Dejó caer su vaso de chupito e intentó volver al personaje, pero ella giró sobre sus talones y echó a correr tan pronto como abrió la puerta.Regresando a la tienda de su familia, se dirigió a la parte de atrás donde se derrumbó y lloró."Estúpido", se advirtió a sí misma, "Deberías haber sabido que incluso la imitación de Naruto no sentiría nada por ti".

Naruto dejó el campo de entrenamiento cuando se puso el sol después de despedirse de Tayuya.El pelirrojo tendría que volver a escondidas a su departamento.Le había prometido que le llevaría algo de comer y luego le prometió que no sería ramen.Pero aunque estuvo de acuerdo, no había dicho nada sobre sí mismo, por lo que iba a detenerse en su restaurante favorito.

Pero al acercarse frunció el ceño ya que no había luz proveniente del interior a pesar de que la puerta principal aún estaba abierta.Levantó la tapa con la esperanza de que no pasara nada y se sintió un poco aliviado de que el lugar apareciera tan organizado como siempre.Estaba a punto de llamar para ver si había alguien allí cuando escuchó algunos sollozos.Caminando hacia la parte de atrás, vio a Ayame con la cabeza baja en una mesa llorando.

Lleno de preocupación por una de sus personas importantes, preguntó: "¿Está todo bien, Ayame?"

Ella se puso rígida cuando él la llamó, y rápidamente se giró hacia sus pies tratando de enderezar su apariencia.Poniendo una cara que solía saludar a los clientes, dijo: "Oh, estoy bien Naruto, no tienes de qué preocuparte".

Sin comprar su acto, él dijo: "Sí, lo hago.Por favor, dime qué pasa, eres importante para mí ".

Los ojos de Ayame se abrieron, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, una voz se cortó al decir: "Ayame bebé, lo siento, por favor déjame explicarte".

Los ojos de Naruto se estrecharon cuando preguntó: "¿Es él el motivo por el que estabas llorando?"

"Lo manejaré Naruto", dijo Ayame moviéndose rápidamente hacia el frente.

Cuando Toshio la vio aparecer desde atrás, dijo: "Mira Ayame, sé que estaba actuando como un idiota allí atrás, pero mis amigos me estaban haciendo pasar un mal rato, así que comencé a dispararle a la boca".

"De verdad", dijo Ayame con incredulidad, "La forma en que lo escuché.Fuiste tú quien tuvo algún tipo de plan maestro para engañarme y darte mi virginidad.

"Mira bebé, solo fui yo hablando por el culo".

Él trató de acercarse a ella, pero ella retrocedió diciendo: "Deberías irte".

El rostro de Toshio se oscureció cuando dijo: "Oh, me iré cuando esté malditamente bien y listo".Dio un paso más hacia ella y su comportamiento parecía prometer violencia.Ayame retrocedió hasta llegar a la puerta de atrás y se sorprendió de que ya no pudiera retroceder.Temiendo que hubiera cerrado la puerta detrás de ella.Alargó la mano hacia el pomo, pero solo sintió aire vacío.

Luego sintió fuertes manos agarrarla por los brazos y la voz normalmente cálida de Naruto, que actualmente era tan fría como el acero que hablaba detrás de ella."Creo que Ayame te dijo que te fueras".Al darse cuenta de que esa barrera contra la que estaba presionada era Naruto, sintió que el miedo que había estado apretando su corazón desaparecía.

Toshio los miró moviendo sus ojos del rostro enojado de Naruto al de alivio de Ayame.Dirigiéndose a Ayame, dijo: "Bueno, eso no tardó mucho, pequeña puta lo hizo.Decidí finalmente actuar sobre esos sentimientos que llevas por él.¿Los dos estaban follando por la espalda?

Naruto sintió que Ayame se ponía rígida, sin duda mortificada de que sus sentimientos por él estaban al descubierto.Naruto estaba sorprendido, pero secretamente complacido.Suavemente movió a Ayame a un lado y dijo: "Lo que Ayame hace ya no es asunto tuyo.Ahora vete."

Levantando las manos, Toshio dijo: "Bien, lo entiendo.Pagaste demasiado, chico mensajero, sin pieles.Ella es probablemente una mierda fría de todos modos.Te veré Ayame.

A Naruto no le gustó el insulto o la amenaza implícita, por lo que moverse más rápido de lo que cualquiera de los civiles podía seguir destrozó la cabeza de Toshio contra el mostrador.Lo sostuvo allí mientras susurraba sombríamente: "Como soy un mensajero, escucha este.Mantente alejado de ella.Si la ves bajando la calle, te mudas al otro lado del pueblo.Porque si incluso me insinúa que tu presencia en el mismo continente la molesta, te encontraré y los resultados no serán agradables para ti.¿Estoy claro?

"S-sí", dijo Toshio con miedo cuando los ojos de Naruto comenzaron a ponerse rojos y su voz bajó.

"Bien", dijo Naruto levantándolo por el pelo.Frente a él hacia Ayame, hizo que el hombre se inclinara hacia ella y le dijo: "Ahora discúlpate".

"Lo siento ... nunca volveré a molestarte, lo juro".

Ayame asintió y sonrió cuando Naruto lo acompañó hacia las aletas antes de tirarlo.Sin embargo, ella miró hacia otro lado cuando él se volvió para mirarla avergonzado de que sus sentimientos estaban al aire libre.Pero finalmente ella dijo: "Gracias Naruto.Lamento haberte molestado.

"No fue un problema Ayame", dijo Naruto, "Eres muy importante para mí".

"Por favor, olvídate de lo que dijo.Sé que solo seré el viejo Ayame para ti.

"Nunca pensé en ti como el viejo Ayame", dijo Naruto moviéndose justo frente a ella, "Pero sé cómo me gustaría pensar en ti ..." Cuando los ojos esperanzadores de Ayame se encontraron con los suyos, dijo: "Me gustaría piensa en ti como Mi Ayame ".

Naruto luego se inclinó lentamente para saborear sus labios.Ayame se puso rígida al principio, pero rápidamente cedió a sus sentimientos.Un momento después, estaban besándose ardientemente, sin pensar que la mano de Naruto se movió hacia su pecho y ella dio un gemido de agradecimiento.Sin embargo, en lugar de alentarlo a ir más allá, actuó como un balde de agua fría.Se retiró y Ayame inmediatamente preguntó qué estaba mal.

Pensando que Ayame no merecía que se tomara su virginidad en la parte de atrás de su puesto, ya que también se había dado cuenta de que también había sido bastante vago con sus otras chicas.Se merecían ser mimados y disfrutar de una relación real, por lo que dijo con seguridad: "No pasa nada, pero quiero llevarte a una cita real antes de que nos dejemos llevar".Te recogeré mañana después de que cierres.

"Pero quiero ir a casa y ..."

"No te preocupes por eso Ayame", dijo dulcemente antes de besarla."Prometo que será una noche para recordar".

Ayame había estado mirando el reloj todo el día, y al igual que una olla vigilada nunca hervía, las manecillas nunca parecían acercarse a la hora de cierre.Pero a pesar de cómo se sentía, el tiempo inevitablemente avanzó.Se había decepcionado un poco cuando Naruto no apareció para almorzar, pero supuso que estaba esperando verla para su cita.Estaba contenta de que su padre estuviera fuera de la ciudad y en Suna montando un nuevo puesto, ya que sabía que si todo salía bien, se quedaría fuera muy tarde.A pesar de que tenía diecinueve años, su padre todavía solía preocuparse.Pero para ser sincero, sus instintos eran buenos, ya que nunca le había gustado Toshio.

Pensar en Toshio le hizo recordar cómo Naruto no solo lo había maltratado, sino que parecía tan posesivo con ella.Todavía estaba un poco mojada por el recuerdo y más tarde se alegró cuando Naruto se detuvo la noche anterior, ya que de lo contrario probablemente la habrían llevado con gusto a la tienda de ramen.

Decidió cerrar temprano y comenzó a bajar la puerta de metal para cubrir el frente de la tienda cuando sintió un par de brazos fuertes que la abrazaban suavemente por detrás.Ella instintivamente supo que era Naruto y se inclinó hacia él temblando un poco mientras él susurraba: "Dios mío, alguien debe estar ansioso por comenzar nuestra cita", luego le dio un beso suavemente en el cuello.

"Mm-hmm", gimió apreciativamente."Déjame cerrar la puerta y podremos irnos".

Naruto la dejó ir y ella rápidamente bajó la puerta y la cerró antes de girarse hacia él.Estaba un poco decepcionada de que él no se hubiera vestido, pero considerando que todavía estaba vestida con su uniforme de camarera, supuso que no debería sorprenderse.

"¿A dónde vamos?"preguntó ella uniendo su brazo con el de él.

"Es una sorpresa."

"Por favor, no dejes que sea demasiado elegante ya que todavía estoy vestida para el trabajo", dijo Ayame un poco cohibida.

"Oh, ¿la Pagoda Dorada suena demasiado elegante?"

"Naruto", exclamó, "es uno de los restaurantes más difíciles de conseguir y el más caro.No estoy vestida para eso, necesito bañarme sin mencionar que no quiero meterte en la casa de los pobres.

"Relájate Ayame", dijo Naruto con calma, "Me he encargado de todo.Solo quiero que la pases bien.

Decidió tomar en serio sus palabras y se inclinó hacia él, apoyando la cabeza contra su hombro mientras caminaban.Finalmente se detuvieron frente a una casa de baños donde cada uno de ellos se lavó en áreas separadas antes de reunirse nuevamente en el frente.Naruto luego la llevó a una tienda de ropa conocida por sus costosas marcas.

Tomando asiento, Naruto le dijo que escogiera lo que quería.Él sonrió cuando le pasó el vestido que sabía que realmente quería por algo mucho más barato.Después de probarlo, salió y preguntó: "¿Cómo me veo?"

"Hermoso pero el vestido no eres del todo tuyo", respondió Naruto."¿Qué tal algo más?"

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia el brillante vestido blanco que realmente quería, pero lo pasó para agarrar algo más y le hizo decir: "No creo que sea una gran mejora".

Cuando movió su mano sobre otra, obtuvo la misma respuesta, después de la tercera vez dijo: "Naruto, ¿por qué no me dices cuál quieres que obtenga?"

"Ese sería el que quieres tú mismo", respondió con una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza hacia el blanco.

"No podía", dijo, "es tan caro ..."

"Shh", dijo, habiéndose levantado para recuperarlo y colocarlo en sus manos, "Te dije que quiero que la pases bien.Además, si es el dinero lo que te preocupa.Digamos que Pervy Sage me está pagando con intereses y debería ser mucho más responsable con su chequera ".

Ayame sonrió y asintió corriendo hacia la cabina para cambiarse el vestido.Cuando salió, vio a Naruto vestido con un traje blanco que combinaba."Te ves impresionante", dijo mientras ella se movía hacia él.

Sonrojándose ante el cumplido, ella dijo: "Tú también.Pero cuando…?"

"Clones de sombra", dijo y lo dejó así, "Ahora creo que tenemos reservas para cenar".Le tendió el brazo, que ella tomó con entusiasmo y se dirigió hacia el restaurante.

Ino y Hinata vieron como Naruto se llevaba a Ayame.Tsunade al enterarse de su intromisión en la relación de Ayame se sintió complacido y quería que los observaran.Todos estaban convencidos de que pronto Ayame se uniría a su grupo y Tsunade quería que Hinata observara qué sucedió exactamente cuando el chakra de Naruto entró en una nueva chica.

Al ver a Naruto consentir a Ayame, los dos kunoichi se sintieron un poco celosos, pero se alivió al saber que había prometido tratarlos a todos por igual para que cada uno pudiera esperar una cita también.Esperaron pacientemente mientras la pareja comía y parecía que Naruto estaba llevando a Ayame a casa cuando ella se detuvo.

"¿Qué pasa?", Preguntó Naruto volviéndose hacia Ayame para que dejara de sorprenderlo.

"Yo ... no quiero ir a casa", dijo Ayame, "¿Podemos quedarnos un poco más?"

"¿Te gustaría ir a un bar, o ...?"Dijo dejándolo colgando entre ellos.

"O", repitió Ayame sin estar segura de lo que quería decir Naruto.

Al acercarse, le susurró al oído: "O podríamos conseguir una habitación juntos".

Él se apartó para mirarla a los ojos y ella simplemente asintió.Rodeándola con el brazo, la condujo a un hotel y le pidió la mejor suite.Pensó que reconocía a la chica del mostrador como una de las chicas que solían intimidar a Sakura y no habían logrado convertirse en shinobi.Ella pudo haberlo reconocido y sus ojos se abrieron cuando miró a la belleza morena que colgaba de su brazo.

Después de conseguir la suite Kage, llevó a Ayame al elevador y le echó un último vistazo a la chica de cabello púrpura cuya etiqueta de nombre decía: "Ami".Por un momento se preguntó si debería seducirla, ya que probablemente sería bueno tener un lugar para atraer a sus visitantes y dignatarios más influyentes además de su pequeño apartamento de una habitación.Sin embargo, decidió pensarlo más tarde, ya que sintió que pensar en otra mujer en ese momento le hizo un mal servicio a Ayame.

Al llegar a la suite, la pareja se sorprendió de lo opulenta que era la habitación.Ayame se movió hacia el centro sintiéndose nervioso pero se derritieron cuando Naruto la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos por detrás."Bueno, ¿qué debemos hacer?", Le preguntó besando a lo largo de su hombro y cuello.

Ayame se giró en sus brazos y dijo: "Estoy seguro de que se nos ocurrirá algo", antes de besarlo ardientemente.Mientras su lengua luchaba con la de ella en un baile salvaje, él movió sus manos hacia sus hombros para quitarle los tirantes de su vestido.

De repente, Ayame se sintió nerviosa de nuevo, ya que temía que su cuerpo no estuviera a la altura de la kunoichi que él conocía, así que rompió el beso diciendo: "Me gustaría ducharme primero".Ella sonrió agradecida cuando él asintió, y rápidamente salió de la habitación.

Naruto se sintió un poco aliviado cuando ella también se fue.No había podido resistirse a tomarla en sus brazos y casi había roto la promesa de decirle a Ayame la verdad sobre en qué se estaba metiendo antes de que se adelantaran mucho.Se quitó la chaqueta del traje, la colocó sobre una silla y desabrochó varios de los botones de su camisa antes de moverse hacia un sofá y sentarse al borde.Una vez más, sintió una sensación de nervios porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría Ayame ante su relación con otras mujeres con más en camino.Especialmente porque no había usado el Toque de la Tentación sobre ella y, sin duda, facilitaría las cosas, ya que su chakra solo ahora podía unir a una mujer con él que se sentía con Ayame, al menos necesitaba tomar el camino.

Sus nervios empeoraron cuando escuchó el agua de la ducha cerrarse y escuchó a Ayame acercarse a la habitación central.Él tragó saliva cuando ella apareció en nada más que una toalla con otra envuelta alrededor de su cabeza secando su largo cabello castaño."Ayame", dijo sonando nervioso, "necesito decirte algo".

La preocupación apareció en la cara de Ayame cuando dijo: "¿No te preocupas por mí y solo estás haciendo esto para hacerme sentir mejor?"

"Qué no", dijo Naruto rápidamente, "No es nada de eso".Al verla relajarse, comenzó a explicarle: "Estoy ... bueno, la cosa es ... soy algo diferente de cómo probablemente me recuerdes".

"No, no lo eres, sigues siendo tan amable y dulce como recuerdo.Tal vez un poco más apuesto y guapo ".

Él sonrió amablemente y dijo: "Gracias, pero yo sí.¿Te habrás dado cuenta de que he estado pasando tiempo con Ino y Hinata ahora?Ayame asintió con la cabeza, así que continuó: "Ves, mientras estaba fuera, me dieron un pergamino y ..." Naruto explicó todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora y que ella sería la quinta chica con la que dormía, así como todo lo que sucedería si continuaran."Y eso es básicamente todo".

Ayame se quedó allí atónito, pero finalmente dijo: "¿No usaste ese jutsu en mí, verdad?"

"No", dijo Naruto, "es por eso que tenía que decírtelo antes ... si fuimos más allá".

Ayame miró hacia otro lado antes de decir: "¿Los consideras tuyos?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Como tu Hinata, Ino, Tayuya y Tsunade", preguntó Ayame."¿Eso significa que te preocupas por ellos como dijiste que te preocupas por mí?"

"Sí", admitió.

Alcanzando la parte superior de la toalla envuelta alrededor de ella, Ayame dijo: "Entonces todavía quiero ser tu Ayame", luego la soltó y la dejó caer al suelo.Naruto se adelantó hacia ella antes de sellar sus labios con los de ella.El beso solo terminó cuando la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a la habitación de la suite.

Acostándola en la cama, dio un paso atrás y comenzó a quitarse la camisa el resto del camino.Se tomó el tiempo de admirar su cuerpo de una manera que no tenía cuando la toalla se cayó.Él sonrió al verla cubriéndose los senos y manteniendo las piernas cerradas, incluso mientras lo miraba hambrientamente mientras más de su cuerpo cincelado aparecía ante sus ojos.Una vez libre de la camisa, se arrodilló en la cama antes de acostarse a continuación y sobre ella su cara justo por encima de la de ella.Bajando la cabeza para compartir sus labios nuevamente, dijo: "Mi Ayame", antes de poner sus labios en los de ella.Mientras se besaban, Ayame finalmente quitó las manos de sus senos y encontró otros usos para ellos, como pasarle el pelo o la espalda.Cuando eso sucedió, extendió la mano y tomó uno de ellos, lo que la hizo gemir en su boca.

"Oh, sí, he querido esto por tanto tiempo", gimió disfrutando de lo que Naruto le estaba haciendo.

Alejándose de su pecho, dijo: "Acabamos de comenzar", y se movió de nuevo para besarla nuevamente mientras su mano viajaba hacia el sur sobre su estómago y una pequeña tira de vello púbico antes de detenerse en la unión entre sus piernas.Aunque ella mantuvo sus piernas cerradas, Naruto logró meter su mano entre ellas para encontrarla bastante húmeda, luego deslizó un dedo dentro de ella moviéndola suavemente dentro de ella, haciendo que Ayame gimiera apreciativamente.

Cuando ella comenzó a relajarse como resultado de sus ministraciones, sintió que ella le separó un poco las piernas.Añadiendo otro dedo, rompió el beso con ella nuevamente moviéndose hacia abajo por su cuerpo dejando besos ligeros como plumas mientras avanzaba.Cuando él colocó uno justo encima del mechón de pelo sobre su región púbica, ella salió de su aturdimiento e intentó cerrar las piernas nuevamente.

Sin embargo, Naruto ya estaba entre ellos y con una pequeña advertencia dijo: "No hay necesidad de eso Ayame.No tienes nada de qué avergonzarse.Es bonito."

Ayame estaba a punto de quejarse por la forma en que miraba su coño, pero no pudo, ya que ella arqueó la espalda otra vez mientras apretaba la boca contra sus labios inferiores."Ohhhhh ..." ella gimió cuando él reemplazó sus dedos con su lengua.Ella se agachó y le puso la mano en el pelo y los pies en los hombros, y descubrió que, para su placer, él comía el coño con el mismo gusto que usaba para el ramen.

Por lo tanto, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se encontrara tensa y levantando las caderas de la cama mientras empujaba su montículo con más fuerza contra su boca mientras explotaba.Naruto bebió la dulce liberación de Ayame cuando ella se puso dura.Levantó la vista de su coño satisfecho para ver a Ayame mirándolo con los ojos encapuchados y sintió que sus piernas se abrían más.Levantando las manos como un niño que quiere ser recogido, dijo: "Te quiero, Naruto.Quiero ser uno contigo.

Naruto se arrodilló en la cama entre sus muslos abiertos.Soltó su polla de los pantalones que llevaba antes de arrojarlos a ellos y a sus boxers a un lado.Él frotó su dolorida polla arriba y abajo de su raja cubriéndola con sus jugos antes de prepararse para entrar en ella.Empujando lentamente, solo se alimentó aproximadamente una pulgada antes de entrar en contacto con su barrera.

Me alegro de haberlo tomado con calma, ya que había olvidado que, a diferencia de Ino y Hinata, que habían perdido sus doncellas por sus profesiones, había una buena posibilidad de que las de Ayame estuvieran intactas.Al mirarla a la cara, pudo notar que ella sentía la presión que él ejercía contra ella.Tan gentilmente como pudo, dijo: "Esto probablemente va a doler".

"Lo sé", dijo tratando de relajarse, "pero valdría la pena estar contigo".

Inclinándose hacia adelante, la besó y, cuando ella lo besó de nuevo, cayó sobre su himen.Ella se tensó y gritó en su boca.Naruto comenzó a besar a lo largo de su rostro y cuello, dándole a Ayame la oportunidad de acostumbrarse a la sensación de él, así como permitir que el dolor disminuya.Finalmente ella ahuecó su rostro diciendo: "Estoy listo".

Naruto comenzó a moverse dentro de ella lenta y lánguidamente, pero Ayame pronto quiso más y cuando comenzó a tratar de levantar las caderas para encontrarse con las suyas en un ritmo apresurado, comenzó a aumentar su propio ritmo también."Más Naruto", suplicó Ayame.

En cambio, si respondía a su pedido, los dio la vuelta para que ella estuviera encima y dejara de moverse por completo.Ella lo miró con un puchero que él encontró adorable, pero eventualmente comenzó a levantarse y bajar sobre su herramienta.Pronto lo estaba montando a paso rápido cuando de repente se tensó cuando experimentó su segundo orgasmo de la noche.Su apretón apretado alrededor de su polla casi lo envió al límite, pero él logró contenerse.

Ayame se derrumbó hacia adelante respirando con fuerza contra su pecho, pero al darse cuenta de que Naruto aún no se había corrido, comenzó a mover sus caderas una vez más.Mientras lo hacía, también comenzó a pasar la lengua sobre su pezón moviéndose de un lado a otro entre ellos.Respondiendo de la misma manera, Naruto comenzó a levantar las caderas para encontrarse con Ayame, lo que la hizo levantar la cabeza para gritar: "Sí, Naruto me golpeó.Oh ... Oh, me voy a correr de nuevo.Por favor, ven conmigo.

Naruto se sentó y comenzó a ayudar a Ayame cuando ella se levantó y cayó sobre su bastón para cumplir con su pedido.Cuando sintió que se aproximaba su propio orgasmo, dijo: "Estoy listo, Ayame.Voy a llenarte y hacerte mía para siempre.

"Sí", gritó Ayame aferrándose a su amante, "Soy tuyo, Naruto, para siempre".

"Me estoy corriendo", gritó.

Al sentir su liberación, Ayame echó la cabeza hacia atrás experimentando su tercer orgasmo de la noche y gritó: "Te amo".

Después de sus respectivas liberaciones, se sentaron en el medio de la cama y los amantes se miraron a los ojos antes de besarse suavemente.No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que las cosas se calentaran nuevamente y volvieran a funcionar.

Mientras tanto, en un techo frente a ellos, Hinata e Ino observaron la habitación, aunque solo Hinata había podido ver lo que había sucedido."Terminaron", dijo, y para la rubia sonaba deprimida por algo.

"¿Ha cambiado su chakra?"Ino preguntó.

"Sí", respondió Hinata, "es rojo".

"Rojo, ¿qué significa rojo?"

"Amor", fue la triste respuesta de Hinata mientras se preguntaba qué era lo que Ayame sentía que aparentemente carecía cuando los dos se besaron antes de comenzar de nuevo.

Próximo objetivo: Yuugao


	6. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 6

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío.Además, esta historia es una ficción de limón, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan.Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora.Gracias.

Capítulo 6: Target Yuugao

Ayame estaba de pie bajo el cálido chorro de la ducha tarareando alegremente para sí misma.Habiendo soñado con una noche como la anterior durante años, se alegró de descubrir que la realidad los había expulsado por completo del agua.Era bastante temprano y, aunque todo lo que quería hacer era acurrucarse junto a su amante y dormir.La realidad de dirigir un pequeño restaurante la obligó a levantarse de la cama, ya que las primeras horas de la mañana eran esenciales para pasar el día, especialmente con un cliente con un apetito tan voraz como Naruto.

Ella sonrió al pensar en lo que había aprendido esa mañana, a saber, que tener un shinobi para un amante significaba levantarse de la cama sin despertarlo era difícil.Cuando ella intentó salir de la cama, él la abrazó y le dijo que se quedara con él.Aunque estaba muy tentada a hacerlo, ella le había dicho que no podía.Cuando él le hizo una mueca, ella se rió y después de besarlo varias veces le dijo que tenía que ir para prepararse para su eventual llegada al stand.Naruto aceptó la realidad de tener un amante con un trabajo civil y, por lo tanto, las horas más estrictas por las que necesitaba hacer las cosas, la habían dejado salir de la cama.

Ayame cerró el agua y después de secarse salió del baño para ver a Naruto durmiendo nuevamente.Ella no pudo evitar el pequeño 'aw' que escapó de sus labios mientras él roncaba suavemente mientras se veía demasiado adorable para ella.Doblando suavemente su vestido, lo colocó en una bolsa y se vistió con su uniforme de camarera antes de salir de la habitación.Al salir del hotel, se sorprendió al encontrar a una hermosa mujer rubia esperando enfrente que dijo: "¿Era él todo lo que soñaste que sería?"

No estoy segura de con quién se enfrentaba, Ayame dijo: "Lo siento, debes confundirme con otra persona".

"Oh, no lo creo, Ayame", dijo la rubia.

"¿Quién eres tú?"

"Imagíneme mayor con dos coletas corriendo por mi espalda", dijo la rubia.

Haciendo lo que se le indicó, de repente se imaginó al Hokage parado frente a ella."Lo siento La ..." trató de decir pero encontró la mano de Tsunade apretada sobre su boca.

"Por favor, no hagas un escándalo", dijo Tsunade tranquilamente contento de que fuera tan temprano, "Cuando me veo así, soy libre de moverme como quiera.No lo arruines.

Ayame asintió y después de que Tsunade retiró su mano, preguntó: "Entonces, ¿cómo debería llamarte?"

"Tsunade está bien", respondió ella, pero cuando Ayame arqueó una ceja, agregó: "Tsunade es el cuarto nombre más común para las niñas en Konoha.Simplemente no hagas un escándalo y la gente no juntará dos y dos ".

"Bueno.Um ... ¿puedo preguntarte qué quieres?

"Bueno, a juzgar por la hora temprana, sospecho que Naruto no tuvo tiempo para contarte más que lo básico de lo que te has convertido", dijo Tsunade.

Ayame asintió diciendo: "¿Te importa si hablamos de camino a Ichiraku?"Tsunade no lo hizo, así que las dos mujeres comenzaron a dirigirse al estrado."Me contó cómo comenzó todo y qué planea lograr", dijo Ayame, deseando que hubiera algo que ella pudiera aportar además de hacer ramen.

"Bueno, hay bastantes pequeños detalles que ha dejado fuera", dijo Tsunade.Pero antes de informar a la camarera sobre el resto, preguntó: "Por cierto, sé que las cosas probablemente ocurrieron, pero ¿estás tomando algún anticonceptivo?"

Tsunade no necesitaba que la camarera dijera nada, ya que sus ojos se abrieron de repente y la mujer mayor se rió suavemente."No puedo creer que no haya pensado en eso", dijo comenzando a preocuparse considerando la cantidad de veces que Naruto se había corrido dentro de ella.

"Relájate", dijo Tsunade, "puedo usar el jutsu después de la mañana una vez que lleguemos a la tienda.Además, simplemente véanme una vez al mes y puedo usar un jutsu para prevenir el embarazo.Después de que te practiquemos un poco, podrás hacerlo tú mismo ".

"¿Por qué tendría que hacer eso?"Ayame preguntó confundida.

"Porque voy a tener que enseñarte cómo lanzar un genjutsu", respondió Tsunade."Ves que una de las cosas que Naruto no mencionó es que una vez que se acuesta con alguien, cambia su red de chakras.En la mayoría de los pueblos esto no sería un problema;Sin embargo, en Konoha puede ser francamente peligroso.Afortunadamente, el Byakugan no puede ver a través del genjutsu que solía ocultar mi edad.Ahora lo usaremos para hacer que nuestras redes de chakras parezcan normales ".

"Pero ... no soy un shinobi", dijo Ayame sintiéndose un poco ansioso.

"Eso no importa;este jutsu casi no usa chakra y es relativamente simple.Incluso puedo lanzarlo sobre ti hasta que lo aprendas, pero si alguna vez te encuentras en una situación en la que se disipa de alguna manera, querré que puedas volver a aplicarlo tú mismo ".

"O-está bien", dijo Ayame aliviada.

Ella se sonrojó cuando Tsunade agregó: "Además, aprender a usar un poco el chakra te ayudará a largo plazo, especialmente después de que Naruto aprenda a aplicar su marca a sus mujeres".Ayame la miró con ojos inquisitivos, por lo que el Hokage comenzó a informar a la joven sobre todos los detalles en los que Naruto no había entrado.

Ino silbaba alegremente detrás del mostrador de la tienda de su familia.Naruto la había llevado a una cita la noche anterior.Habían ido a un restaurante bastante agradable, nada tan elegante como la Pagoda Dorada, pero a ella no le había importado estar segura de que una vez que él comenzara a tomar misiones de nuevo, tendría su oportunidad de irse.Pero lo que la había hecho verdaderamente feliz esa mañana fue algo que Hinata había confirmado.Su chakra ahora era del mismo verde bosque que el de Tayuya.

No había sido la fecha detrás del cambio, sino algo que Naruto había dicho durante el mismo.Ino se tomó un momento para sacudir la cabeza con una sonrisa, ya que no podía creer que Naruto todavía estuviera encontrando formas de sorprenderla.Durante la cita, que había sucedido el día después de su noche con Ayame, Ino había dicho: "Oh, por cierto, nunca adivinarás de qué color se volvió el chakra de Ayame".

Antes de que ella pudiera decirle, él rápidamente dijo: "No quiero saber".

Eso la había detenido en seco, por lo que preguntó: "¿Por qué no, no está mal?"

"No pensé que sería", había respondido Naruto antes de tomar su mano del otro lado de la mesa, "Pero no quiero saberlo porque puede afectar la forma en que los trato a ustedes".Debió haber podido decir lo que ella iba a preguntar a continuación porque respondió a su pregunta no formulada, "Lo que quiero decir es ... creo que lo he tenido demasiado fácil.Quiero decir que te engañé para que te acostaras conmigo ... ", cuando estaba a punto de decir que no le importaba, él la detuvo para continuar:" Y me alegro de que, salvo algunas dudas, tú y los demás estén contentos.Pero ni siquiera me molesté en considerar que pudo haber habido algunos.Supongo que lo que estoy tratando de decir es que usar la información que me da el color de su chakra parecería hacer las cosas un poco demasiado simples, y estas relaciones deberían ser cualquier cosa menos simples ".

"Sí, pero estarás equilibrando bastantes Naruto", dijo Ino.

Él sonrió y dijo: "Lo sé, pero quiero saber cuándo algo te está molestando, solo porque te conozco y me preocupo por ti".No porque alguien necesitara decirme que tu chakra cambió de color.

Ino había sentido literalmente que sus dudas se desvanecían entonces.Su relación con él puede estar a kilómetros de distancia de lo normal, pero era una en lo que respecta a Naruto y él iba a trabajar en eso.Es posible que no haya podido decir que amaba a Naruto como tantas veces había afirmado que amaba a Sasuke, pero estaba empezando a dudar de que alguna vez había amado realmente al o nunca había hecho que su corazón latiera como lo había hecho Naruto.

Mirando el reloj, maldijo gritándole a su madre que se iba, ya que Naruto había dominado la aplicación del sello e iba a colocarlo sobre ella y los demás.

Tsunade estaba de pie en un claro en el campo de entrenamiento S. Las barreras de privacidad estaban levantadas, así que era libre de soltar su cerco por el entrenamiento especial en el que ella y las otras chicas participaban actualmente. Una vez que llegó, encontró a Naruto en el proceso de aplicar su marca a Hinata e Ino.

La Hyuuga había decidido colocarle la suya en la cadera derecha con la confianza de que, salvo por ciertos vestidos en los que el corte aumentara tanto, no se vería.Ino había optado por colocar la suya en su trasero.Tsunade había considerado colocarle el suyo en el pecho, pero sintió que podría ser un poco pegajoso, por lo que decidió colocarlo en la parte interna del muslo donde solo Naruto lo vería.

Tsunade había pensado que eso sería todo, pero Naruto los había sorprendido diciendo que ahora podía transportarlos a donde sea que estuvieran.Cuando Tsunade le preguntó cómo aprendió a hacerlo tan rápido, Naruto respondió que cuando estaba en el sello, el tiempo se movía tan rápido o tan lento como Kyuubi quería.Les había dicho que aunque había estado entrenando en el mundo real durante una semana, había pasado más de un mes en el sello.

Por lo tanto, Tsunade había querido probar su habilidad, especialmente porque con un pequeño ajuste, Naruto sería capaz de Hiraishin usando Kunai o simplemente colocando el sello apropiado para cualquier cosa.Sin embargo, en algún punto del camino, el entrenamiento se había convertido en un juego de etiqueta con quien Naruto lograba tocar cada vez que aparecía cerca de ellos, siendo obligado a descartar una prenda de vestir.Hasta el momento, ella era la única vestida, ya que a pesar de que Naruto la persiguió varias veces, había logrado desviarlo o evitar que le impusiera las manos.

Aunque después de haberse encontrado con Ino y Hinata después de haber perdido toda su ropa y ver las miradas ligeramente aturdidas, sin mencionar el semen que se escapaba de sus coños recién follados, no estaba segura de querer ganar el juego.Pero mientras esperaba que Naruto apareciera, comenzó a pensar en otros asuntos.

El principal de ellos era su deseo de contarle a Naruto sobre su padre y su madre.Si algo se convertía en parte de su harén le enseñó que el niño sabía cómo guardar un secreto.Sin mencionar que ahora estaba involucrada con él, admitió sentirse culpable por mantenerlo en secreto.Pero ella esperaría para hablar con Jiraiya ya que él era el padrino de Naruto y, como resultado, la última palabra recayó en él.Pero si a ella no le gustaba su razonamiento o su horario, prometió ir a su alrededor de todos modos.

Al hacer una búsqueda rápida de su entorno, pensó en lo que tenía reservado para el hombre rubio la próxima semana.Kakashi debía salir del hospital en las próximas dos semanas.Eso significaba que, mientras tanto, Naruto sería libre para un pequeño entrenamiento especial en el que ella quería que participara. Es decir, seducir a una mujer con la que casi no tenía contacto previo y en una situación de combate, por lo tanto, Naruto tenía toda la semana siguiente para intenta seducir a Yuugao Uzuki.Ella pensó que era una ganancia para todos para el rubio, aunque él aún no lo sabía.Incluso si fallaba, siempre que no se equivocara demasiado, al menos recibiría algo de entrenamiento de taijutsu.

Tsunade escuchó un grito de "Mierda de mierda" y sonrió adivinando que eso significaba que Tayuya estaba fuera del juego desde la última vez que vio a la pelirroja que solo llevaba un par de bragas.Adivinando que Naruto le iba a dar el mismo trato que a los demás, se puso cómoda apoyándose contra un árbol pensando que sería un momento.Pensando en Tayuya, ella también tenía un plan para ella, es decir, entrenarla en la mejor manera de ayudar a Naruto.

Tsunade sabía que Naruto había elegido a la niña como agente para aprender sobre mujeres que no conocía fuera de Konoha.Pero el libro de bingo de Tsunade eliminó una buena parte de la necesidad de buscar mujeres adecuadas.Pero en todo caso, hizo que el trabajo de Tayuya fuera más importante, que era ayudar a Naruto a acercarse mejor a lo que ella consideraba como objetivos fríos.Mientras sentía que, con el tiempo, Naruto podía descongelar incluso a las mujeres más insensibles.En ciertas situaciones, no tendría tiempo para trabajar en su horario, como acercarse a un objetivo en medio de su pueblo natal.Sería el trabajo de Tayuya hacer que ese enfoque frío sea lo más libre de problemas posible.

Su trabajo sería descubrir todo lo que había sobre un objetivo, como lo que comían, bebían, pasatiempos y, si era posible, deseos sexuales.Básicamente para armar a Naruto con todo el conocimiento que necesitaría para hacerlo irresistible.Para el entrenamiento de Tayuya, ella también consideró usar Yuugao, pero había decidido no querer que Naruto descubriera la cabeza de Anbu por su cuenta.Afortunadamente para ella, la chica a la que decidió señalarle la pelirroja literalmente dejó caer la solicitud de misión en su regazo esa mañana.

Al escuchar un gemido de "¡Oh, mierda!"Tsunade supuso que Naruto había terminado con Tayuya y que ahora vendría por ella en serio.Tan pronto como se apartó del árbol, apareció un destello rojo a su izquierda.Agarrando la mano extendida, ella pateó, atrapando a su amante en la sección media y enviándolo a un árbol.

"Oye, sé gentil.Me lastimo fácilmente, "dijo Naruto frotándose el estómago.

"Estaba siendo amable, lo sabrás cuando pare", dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa.

"Aw vamos Tsunade, sé que quieres obtener la misma recompensa que le di a Ino, Hinata y Tayuya", dijo con una sonrisa descarada.

"Trata de hablar en serio Naruto, esto es entrenamiento después de todo y todavía estás muy lejos de poder etiquetarme", dijo Tsunade tratando de sonar como un negocio.

Naruto se rió entre dientes diciendo: "No olvides lo que pasó la última vez que me subestimaste", antes de sostener el collar que ella había perdido para él.

Lamiéndose los labios, dijo: "Entonces demuéstrame que estoy equivocado".

"Con mucho gusto", dijo desapareciendo en un destello rojo.

Reapareció momentos después, pero ella le dio una respuesta similar, excepto que esta vez cuando su patada conectó a Naruto, estalló en una nube de humo

"Un clon de sombra", pensó preocupada.Acababa de comenzar a pensar en las ramificaciones de lo que significaba el ataque cuando de repente cinco Naruto aparecieron en destellos rojos.Se las arregló para desviarlos a todos, disipando tres, pero los otros dos desaparecieron.Un momento después aparecieron diez más;ella luchó contra la mayoría de ellos de nuevo, pero Naruto la engulló por detrás y la agarró por los senos, dándoles un apretón.

"Te tengo", le susurró al oído cuando ella gimió ante su toque.

"Lo hiciste", admitió, pero escuchó una campana que señalaba el final de la sesión y agregó: "Pero es demasiado tarde para sacarme del resto de mi ropa".Alejándose de ella, dijo: "Vamos a encontrarnos con los demás".

Caminando de la mano con su amante hacia donde habían acordado encontrarse, Tsunade sonrió al ver a las otras chicas en el proceso de volver a ponerse la entando que ella dijo: "Bueno, parece que yo gano".

Tayuya se inclinó hacia su compañero kunoichi desnudo y dijo: "Ella es la única a la que no folló y cree que ganó".

Las otras dos chicas se rieron de su comentario hasta que Tsunade dijo: "Sabes algo, Tayuya, tienes razón".

"Lo estoy," dijo Tayuya sorprendido.

"Absolutamente", dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, "Como ganador, debería obtener una recompensa.Por lo tanto, durante la próxima semana seré el único que duerma con Naruto ".

"¡Qué es una mierda!"

"Oye, no estuvimos de acuerdo con eso".

"P-pero se suponía que debía tener mi cita con Naruto esta noche".

A las dos primeras chicas simplemente se señaló a sí misma y dijo: "Hokage hace las reglas".Pero el tercero dijo: "Tienes razón Hinata, así que estás exento esta noche".

Hinata asintió aliviada, pero luego envió una mirada oscura a Tayuya.Quien notó que Ino lo reflejaba, entonces ella se rió nerviosamente, "Je, je"

Tsunade divertido dijo: "Tayuya, hablaré contigo más tarde.Hay un entrenamiento especial en el que quiero que participes ".La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza, por lo que Tsunade dirigió su atención a Naruto y dijo: "Naruto hasta que puedas usar este jutsu de manera efectiva en combate, lo que significa en mi contra".

Te estoy prohibiendo que lo uses, excepto para ayudarnos a uno de nosotros o emergencias.

"Pero ..."

"Confía en mí", dijo Tsunade interrumpiéndolo, "Si se corre la voz de que el Hiraishin está de vuelta en el juego, la paz será difícil de lograr.Dado que Iwa sin duda atacará, especialmente si se enteran de que aún no se ha dominado por completo ".Naruto gruñó por lo bajo, pero Tsunade sabía que la mejor manera de animarlo era concentrarlo en un nuevo desafío, así que dijo: "Naruto, la próxima semana entrenarás con Yuugao Uzuki".

"¿La cabeza Anbu lady?"

"Así es, ella te estará entrenando en taijutsu y tácticas de combate", dijo Tsunade.

"¿Debo tratar de seducirla también?"Preguntó Naruto teniendo una buena idea de la respuesta.

"Así es", respondió Tsunade, "será una buena práctica tratar con una mujer que no necesariamente conoces".

"Sí, pero ella sería tan vulnerable al Toque de la Tentación ¿no?"

"No apuestes por eso," dijo Tsunade, "Esa es la otra razón por la que quiero que intentes seducirla durante el combate simulado.Cuando me perseguiste, estaba con la guardia baja, y el placer que sentí del masaje ayudó a ocultar el hecho de que el chakra estaba entrando en mi sistema.Sin embargo, probablemente lo habría detectado durante una situación de combate ".

"¿Porque eso?"

"Debido a que Naruto, al igual que un genjutsu, afecta el chakra de una persona, también lo hace el toque de la tentación, y aunque generalmente lo estás usando cuando una mujer no es muy perceptiva, lo hace durante una pelea cuando estará al pendiente de tal cosa sería una tontería ".

"¿Cómo se supone que tengo éxito si me estás quitando mi mejor arma?"

"Tendrás que encontrar una manera de tener éxito sin eso", dijo Tsunade sin mucha simpatía."Si vas a unir al mundo, no puedes confiar en una técnica o táctica".

"Lo entiendo", dijo Naruto, "¿Tienes algún consejo?"

"Algunas, pero las guardaré para mí por ahora.Quiero ver cómo te va en frío y sin una idea real de ella ", dijo Tsunade.

"Haré lo mejor que pueda, pero ¿y si me equivoco?"

"Por suerte para ti, lo más probable es que ella viniera a mí y nos ocuparemos de eso", respondió Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade, ¿estás ahí?"

Tsunade se volvió hacia la barrera sorprendida de escuchar a su aprendiz Sakura llamándola, ya que se había asegurado de programar un turno en el Hospital para la niña mientras se entrenaban.La razón es evitar este escenario exacto, ya que sabía que lastimaría al futuro médico estrella saber que ella era la única mujer que Naruto había dejado de ayudarlo a entrenar, y probablemente sintió que merecía estar allí lo más que se pudiera considerar.

Dirigiéndose a los tres Kunoichi, respiró un poco más fácil al ver que Tayuya ya se había vuelto escasa.Estuvo tentada de ordenarle a Ino y Hinata que siguieran su ejemplo, pero al ver la forma tranquila en que Naruto miraba mientras se paraba para moverse junto a ellos, pensó que diría que no era necesario y que probablemente provocaría una discusión entre ellos.A pesar de que Sakura no podría escucharlo, ya que el sonido solo viajaba en una dirección a través de la barrera, decidió que no valía la pena el dolor de cabeza.Además, pensó que Sakura tenía que darse cuenta de que si quería a Naruto, lo más probable es que tuviera que renunciar a Sasuke.

Se aseguró de que su genjutsu estuviera en su lugar haciéndola parecer mayor y luego dejó caer la o era de esperar, los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de sorpresa antes de que el dolor que sentía los llenara.Antes de que la niña pudiera preguntar qué estaban haciendo, Tsunade dijo: "Pensé que tenías horas en el hospital".

"Yo ... lo hago", respondió su aprendiz apartando los ojos de su compañera de equipo que estaba hablando en voz baja con Ino y Hinata, "pero Shizune te estaba o ella te estaba buscando sin mucho éxito, pensé que te ayudaría mientras es mi hora de almuerzo ".

Tsunade sonrió ya que si conocía a su primer aprendiz, la mujer después de no encontrarla en el hospital probablemente estaba buscando bares y las salas de juego limitadas que Konoha tenía para ofrecer."Hey, es la hora del almuerzo," soltó Naruto de repente, "Voy a Ichiraku.Hasta luego Tsunade, Sakura.

Naruto los saludó con la mano mientras se alejaba con Ino y Hinata yendo con él.Ino le lanzó una mirada triste a su amiga, pero no dijo nada.

Tsunade frunció el ceño, pero tuvo que darle crédito a Naruto.Se fue dejando en claro que no quería que Sakura lo siguiera, pero lo hizo de una manera que parecía que simplemente pensaba que ella había estado allí buscando a Tsunade.Si bien admitió que podría haber terminado de pensar en lo que acababa de presenciar.Sospechaba que tenía razón, habiendo descifrado la razón por la que Naruto estaba actuando tan lejos de Ino.

Ella forzó la atención de Sakura a decir: "¿Te dijo Shizune lo que quería conmigo?"Ella comenzó a caminar de regreso al pueblo tomando una ruta separada como Naruto.

Después del Hokage, Sakura dijo: "No, solo que ella hizo la prueba que le pediste.Sin embargo, mencionó que tu teoría era correcta.

Tsunade habría sonreído por tener razón si no sintiera que eso también significaba que tenía razón acerca de que Kanji no había hecho nada bueno."Ya veo, gracias Sakura".

"¿Te importa si te pregunto de qué se trata?"Sakura preguntó aunque realmente quería saber por qué Naruto había estado entrenando con Tsunade, Ino y Hinata, pero la había dejado fuera.

Imaginándose que no le haría daño, Tsunade dijo: "Recientemente puse mis manos en un pergamino y, a pesar de que parece bastante viejo.Creí que era más nuevo de lo que parecía.Le di una muestra a Shizune para probar su edad.

"¿Pero qué significa eso?"Sakura preguntó sin entender realmente la importancia.

"Eso es lo que me gustaría saber", pensó Tsunade preguntándose a sí misma qué Kanji había querido lograr al darle el pergamino a Naruto.

Hinata se acercó a Ichiraku el día después de su cita con Naruto.Había sido todo lo que ella había soñado que sería una cita con él.Sin embargo, a diferencia de Ino, su chakra todavía era de color verde lima, lo que significaba que todavía tenía dudas.Sin embargo, también se había dado cuenta de que era de un verde más claro que antes, casi amarillo al que pensó que podría haber reflejado los celos que sentía hacia las otras chicas.

Ella suspiró sabiendo que tendría que decirle a Tsunade ya que era el trabajo de Hinata informar al Hokage sobre los diversos cambios en sus colores de chakra.Además de escanear ocasionalmente la aldea para asegurarse de que otras kunoichi no estuvieran operando allí bajo la influencia de otra persona.

Pero con su propio chakra alejándose del rojo que buscaba.Había decidido hablar con Ayame.Tal vez descubrir cómo la camarera veía su lugar en la vida de Naruto ayudaría a Hinata a llegar a un acuerdo con el de ella.Al entrar en el estrado, trató de sonreír al escuchar el zumbido de Ayame.Pero le resultó difícil ya que deseaba no haber aprendido nunca sobre los cambios en su chakra.

"Hola, bienvenido a Ichiraku", dijo Ayame con una sonrisa brillante dándole la bienvenida.

Hinata forzó una a su cara, pero notó que había otros clientes con el ceño fruncido ya que eso significaba que sus preguntas tendrían que esperar.Ordenando un plato del menú, comió lentamente esperando que no llegaran nuevos clientes.Después de una espera excepcionalmente larga, el último cliente se fue dejando a Ayame libre para conversar sobre más temas relacionados con Naruto.

Hinata pudo ver que estaba ansiosa por preguntarle sobre su cita con Naruto, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la Hyuuga preguntó: "Ayame, si te hago una pregunta".

"Claro Hinata".

"¿Por qué no tienes dudas sobre Naruto?"

Ayame se retiró sin esperar tal pregunta.Tsunade le había contado mucho de lo que habían aprendido y cuando ella le preguntó a qué se había dirigido la suya, le dijeron rojo y qué significaba eso.No había preguntado por ninguno de los otros, pero supuso que el de Hinata no lo era y eso la molestó.Ayame pensó por un momento antes de dar la respuesta más honesta que se le ocurrió: "Porque finalmente estoy donde quiero estar y realmente no me importa lo que se necesitó para llegar aquí".

Sorprendida por la respuesta de la camarera, Hinata preguntó: "No te molesta que Naruto probablemente no te hubiera elegido si no le hubieran dado ese jutsu".

"No, en realidad no", fue la respuesta de Ayame.

El ceño de Hinata se profundizó al haber dicho algo similar a Naruto cuando él le preguntó después de que habían estado juntos."¿Qué lo hace verdad para ella?"Hinata pensó y casi podía sentir que el color de su chakra se volvía más amarillo.

Ayame notó que sus palabras tenían un efecto negativo en Hinata mientras la Hyuuga miraba la barra pensativa.Preguntándose qué podría hacer para ayudar a sacar a la niña de su caos, dijo: "Probablemente no lo sepas, pero Naruto me rompió el corazón".Hinata levantó la vista sorprendida y Ayame continuó con su historia: "Lo conocí por primera vez cuando tenía siete años.Tenía unos cuatro años y constantemente causaba problemas a la gente del orfanato ".

"¿No vivió siempre en su departamento?"

"No, vivió en el orfanato hasta que entró en la academia ninja", respondió Ayame.Retomando donde lo dejó, dijo: "Estaba evitando a la jefa a la que cubrió con pintura.Supongo que ella lo había estado ignorando sin razón, al menos eso es lo que él dice.Sin embargo, tendería a creerle porque cuando lo encontré, estaba llorando por eso.Mi madre acababa de morir y mi papá tuvo que llevarme a trabajar ya que el stand no era tan próspero como lo es ahora ".

Ayame sonrió tristemente recordando el día en que encontró a Naruto llorando detrás del estrado."Lo invité a entrar y, si bien lo recordaba, mi padre estaba nervioso, pero aún me dejaba darle un tazón o se puede imaginar desde ese día, él era nuestro cliente número uno ".

"Pero cómo te rompió el corazón", preguntó Hinata fascinada por lo que Ayame le decía que no tenía idea de la vida de Naruto antes de la Academia.

"Bueno, dos años después entraría a la academia y la conocería", dijo Ayame con un poco de amargura entrando en su voz."Hasta entonces, veía a Naruto todos los días y me contaba todo lo nuevo que tenía.Me encontré lentamente enamorándome de él y luego ... "

" Hola Ayame ", había dicho Naruto cuando comenzó a recordar el día.

"¿Qué pasa Naruto?", Ayame había respondido sonrojándose un poco mientras le traía su tazón.

"Hoy estuvo genial;No puedo esperar para convertirme en un ninja increíble.Pero hoy vi a la chica más hermosa del mundo.Creo que la invitaré a salir mañana.

Ayame, de nueve años, sintió que su corazón se rompía con las noticias y, a pesar de querer decir algo en contrario, dijo: "... Eso es fantástico, Naruto.Estoy seguro de que ella dirá que sí.

Centrándose en Hinata mientras el recuerdo se desvanecía, Ayame dijo: "Bueno, estoy seguro de que sabes que Sakura dijo que no, ya que se había enamorado de Sasuke.Pero Naruto siendo Naruto nunca se desanimó ni una vez y continuó tratando de hacer que ella lo notara, mientras yo seguía animándolo ".Al dejar que la tristeza que sentía se desvaneciera, Ayame dijo: "Por eso estoy realmente feliz de que haya encontrado ese jutsu.Quiero decir que nos trata a todos por igual, así como con respeto y reconoce que somos personas individuales ".

Hinata asintió y aunque sintió los celos que habían estado surgiendo dentro de su desvanecimiento.Se vio obligada a admitir que no se sentía más cerca de unirse a Ayame en la categoría de chakra rojo.Sin embargo, justo antes de que ella estuviera a punto de pagar su comida y marcharse, Ayame dijo: "No creo que tu problema se deba a Naruto tanto como tu lugar en su deseo de unir las aldeas".

Hinata la miró de una manera que decía continuar, así que Ayame dijo: "Sé que Naruto me eligió por ninguna otra razón que él tenía sentimientos por mí".Pero para usted y para los demás, realmente tiene formas en que puede ayudarlo a alcanzar sus objetivos.En realidad estoy un poco celosa ".

Hinata sonrió amablemente y dijo: "Estoy segura de que Naruto considera que tener un suministro constante de ramen es una parte vital de todo lo que espera lograr".

Ayame se rió musicalmente diciendo: "Supongo que tienes razón.Pero creo que tus dudas surgen de tu timidez y, si no te molesta que te diga falta de asertividad.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Bueno, por lo que me han dicho, es fácil ver por qué fue tras Tsunade, además del hecho de que él se preocupa por ella.Sin embargo, por lo que entiendo, Ino fue elegido como un sujeto de prueba.Simplemente resultó que ella sería la futura jefa del Yamanaka.Pero fuiste elegido para tu puesto.Eso no significa que Naruto no se preocupe por ti, pero imagino que si estuviera en tu lugar, temería decepcionarlo.

Hinata asintió sorprendida de que Ayame hubiera dado en el clavo.Sin embargo, Ayame profundizó en lo que la molestaba, incluso ella había dicho: "Tienes una hermana correcta.La he visto con tu padre de vez en cuando.

"Sí ..." respondió Hinata preguntándose a qué conducía Ayame.

"No ha sido marcada con el sello Cage Bird.¿No es ese el procedimiento normal para los hermanos?

"Yo ... soy una decepción para mi padre.Supongo que si no hubiera logrado convertirme en un shinobi, habría sido calificado y Hanabi ya habría sido nombrado heredero ".

Ayame asintió diciendo: "De ahí creo que surgen tus dudas".

"No entiendo, ya dijiste eso cuando dijiste que temo decepcionar a Naruto".

"Cierto, pero no por la razón que piensas.Creo que si terminas en la rama de la familia temes que Naruto simplemente se mude a tu hermana y la seduzca por su posición porque no lo lograste ".

Hinata se sintió casi sorprendida por la suposición de Ayame, pero no pudo negarlo.Su padre nunca había negado que él sintiera que Hanabi era una mejor opción para el jefe del clan.Hinata supuso que, considerando que casi desde que Hanabi era lo suficientemente mayor como para caminar, ella había sido la querida de la casa principal, sentía que era posible si Hanabi fuera elegida como heredera de que Naruto la sedujera y que Naruto encontrara que Hanabi era un mejor amante. que ella también.Era tonto, supuso Hinata a primera vista, pero como Hanabi parecía sobresalir en todo lo que ella también pensaba, sintió que era una preocupación genuina.

Pagando su comida, Hinata dijo: "Gracias, Ayame, fue muy esclarecedor".Al salir del estrado, Hinata se preguntó si la mejor manera de enfrentar sus dudas era asegurarse de que tal situación nunca ocurriera en primer lugar.

Naruto llegó al campo de entrenamiento rápidamente sin querer molestar a su futuro compañero de entrenamiento.Sin embargo, no le sorprendió verla allí esperándolo.Por el aspecto de las cosas, ella había sido bastante temprana.

"Exactamente a tiempo, Sr. Uzumaki," dijo el Yuugao enmascarado, sonando genial y de negocios."Parece que al menos no has heredado el retraso perpetuo de Kakashi".

"Um, puedes llamarme Naruto", dijo nerviosamente frotándose la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Yuugao lo ignoró y dijo: "Sin embargo, dado que esto es para enseñarle tácticas de combate y combate, habría sido mejor si hubiera estado aquí temprano para buscar trampas en el área".Luego arrojó un kunai que cortó una cuerda cerca.Naruto se puso en guardia esperando que Kunai viniera volando hacia él, no por una trampa trampa para levantarlo y suspenderlo boca abajo de un árbol.

Activando la barrera de privacidad del campo de entrenamiento, Yuugao caminó hacia el revés Naruto y dijo: "¿Lord Jiraiya no te ha enseñado nada para que te atrape una trampa tan obvia?"

Ignorando su pregunta ya que ella había ignorado su declaración anterior, Naruto preguntó: "Oye, ¿esta trampa es algo que te enseñan cuando haces Anbu?Kakashi me hizo lo mismo durante mi examen Genin.

"Entonces creo que habrías aprendido algo sobre cómo evitarlo desde entonces", respondió Yuugao.

"¿Por qué evitar una trampa cuando puedes hacer que un Kage Bunshin entre en ella?"Naruto respondió con una sonrisa antes de disiparse en humo.

Al caer de un árbol detrás de ella, Naruto dijo: "Hola, ¿soy Naruto Uzumaki y tú?"

"Neko", respondió Yuugao, "Ahora, si has terminado de perder el tiempo, ¿estás listo?"

"Claro ..." comenzó a decir Naruto, pero fue atrapado en el pecho por dos golpes antes de que una patada en el estómago lo hizo tambalearse hacia atrás.

Hizo una mueca mientras sostenía su estómago y Yuugao dijo fríamente: "Si vas a decir que estás listo, entonces prepárate para defenderte".

"Lo tengo", dijo Naruto de pie, "estoy listo".Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, ella se cerró con él y, fiel a su forma, logró defenderse esta vez, derribándola.Ella inclinó la cabeza ligeramente en un poco de respeto antes de cerrar de nuevo.

Tayuya yacía de espaldas en la cama de Naruto usando solo un par de bragas.Maldijo al gran Hokage que estaba acaparando a su amante."Debería aprender a mantener la boca cerrada", pensó antes de alcanzar el libro de bingo que le habían dado.

Al abrirlo a la entrada de la chica que había estado siguiendo todo el día, escribió algunas notas en el espacio en blanco en la parte inferior de la página de Suna kunoichi.Decía: "La perra que empuña a los fanáticos siente los efectos negativos de su posición, principalmente los hombres temen acercarse a ella debido a su condición de hermana de Kazekage.Muestra un interés pasajero en el jodido gilipollas con cabeza de piña, pero los sentimientos no son recíprocos.Recomiendo un buen puto duro ".

Riéndose cuando terminó de escribir su evaluación, se sorprendió de no sentir ninguna animosidad real hacia la Suna Kunoichi.Ella supuso que era porque simplemente dijo que cada uno de ellos había cumplido con su deber ese día.Probablemente no habría importado si lo hiciera, ya que Naruto probablemente pronto la estaría tocando.Extrañamente, se sintió un poco excitada ante la idea y deslizó su mano debajo de la cintura de sus bragas.

Mientras se frotaba lánguidamente, comenzó a mirar el libro que le habían dado para formar una estrategia de hacia dónde se dirigiría.Ella se había ofrecido a ir a Sound primero, pero Naruto rápidamente rechazó esa idea.Su razón era que no quería ponerla en peligro innecesario, y solo porque Orochimaru la había abandonado no significaba que la hubiera olvidado.

Se quitó la mano de las bragas antes de dejarse llevar, ya que había prometido pasar toda la semana sin ningún tipo de satisfacción sexual para que cuando su castigo terminara pudiera experimentar a la madre de todos los orgasmos.Pasó a la sección Cascada del libro y encontró solo una entrada que era una mujer llamada Fuu.Le gustaba que Naruto fuera un jinchuriki, pero aparte de eso, no se sabía mucho de ella.La imagen de la niña mostraba que era bastante hermosa, pero parecía enojada y triste.Supongo que esa sería su primera parada una vez que abandonara el pueblo, ya que si tenía razón, la chica había estado sola toda su vida y sería un blanco fácil para Naruto.

Ella decidió que Kumo sería el próximo en su gira mundial.Pasando a la primera entrada, casi se la salta, llenándose de grandes rubias pechugonas.Pero Samui aparentemente era un jounin de cierto renombre en el Pueblo de las Nubes.La imagen mostraba a una mujer dando una mirada desinteresada casi helada a la cámara.Tayuya pensó que la mujer sería un hueso duro de roer pero que encontraría la manera.

La siguiente entrada era de otra rubia y esta también era un jinchuriki.Sin embargo, a diferencia de Fuu, los ojos de esta mujer carecían de odio en ellos.Preguntándose si eso significaba que Yugito tenía una mejor educación, supuso que este jinchuriki sería un poco más difícil de seducir que Fuu también.

La siguiente mujer tenía rasgos oscuros con cabello blanco y su nombre figuraba simplemente como Río.Su ocupación figuraba como asistente de Raikage.Imaginándola como un objetivo de alto valor ya que quién sabía qué información tenía la mujer.Tayuya consideraría prioritario descubrir qué avivó sus fuegos femeninos.

La última entrada fue de una mujer con un tono de piel similar al del asistente del Raikage.Sin embargo, a diferencia de Río, sus ojos eran de un color dorado brillante y su cabello era rojo.La foto aparentemente había sido tomada mientras le gritaba algo a alguien fuera de cámara.Tayuya se preguntó si eso significaba que era una especie de cabeza hueca y si de alguna manera podría usarla para ventaja de Naruto.

Mirando el reloj y poniendo esos pensamientos en espera ya que tuvo otro día lleno de diversión de seguir a Temari al día siguiente, tiró de las sábanas sobre la cama y se fue a dormir.

Tsunade frotó su mano sobre el pecho de Naruto un poco decepcionada ya que había llegado a su habitación sin condiciones para la diversión que ella había planeado."Sabes que tu combate generalmente iría mejor si no dejas que te golpee tanto", dijo canalizando un poco de chakra en su mano para ayudar a curar un moretón particularmente desagradable en su pecho.

Naruto se rió entre dientes diciendo: "Tomaré tu recomendación como consejo".

Cuando el moretón se desvaneció, Tsunade besó la sección de su pecho antes de preguntar: "¿Qué pasa con las cosas en el frente de la seducción?"

"Me entristece informar que no se han hecho progresos en ese frente, mi Hokage", dijo Naruto sonando como si estuviera dando un informe real.

"Bueno, sigue probando mi Shinobi", dijo a la ligera a cambio.

"En serio Tsunade, no creo que pueda superar sus defensas.Ella dice lo suficiente como para expresar un punto, infierno, no se quedó para el descanso que tomamos para comer.Creo que mi mejor apuesta sería encontrarla en un bar en algún lugar y tomar unas copas antes de que incluso tratara de seducirla ".

"Naruto, hay una razón por la cual este es el mejor lugar para seducir a Yuugao", dijo Tsunade con tristeza.

"¿Y eso es?"

"Al igual que yo, ella conoce el dolor de perder a un amante. Sin embargo, a diferencia de mí, no dejó que su dolor se interpusiera en su deber y en su lugar concentró todas sus energías en su carrera de shinobi. Pero lo hizo en a expensas de la mujer dentro de ella ".

"No entiendo."

"Básicamente, lo que digo es que, en lo que respecta a Yuugao, si no está directamente relacionado con sus deberes como shinobi, no o resultado, no ha bebido alcohol, no ha ido a un bar o ha salido desde que su amante fue asesinado hace tres años ".

"Entonces, ¿cómo se supone que voy a comunicarme con ella?"Preguntó Naruto sintiéndose frustrado.

"Recuérdele que es una mujer", dijo Tsunade inclinándose sobre él, "Confía en mí, ella te lo agradecerá".

"¿Pero cómo?"

"Eso tendrás que averiguarlo", respondió Tsunade antes de besarlo suavemente y agregando, "Ah, por cierto, es mejor que no vengas mañana a la puerta de la muerte porque estás listo o no para satisfacer mis propios impulsos femeninos, entiéndelo ?

"Haré lo mejor que pueda", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, "pero si no puedo, no puedes culpar a nadie más que a ti mismo".

Tsunade hizo un puchero antes de poner su cabeza sobre su pecho y dejar que los latidos de su corazón la adormecieran.Acariciando su cabello, Naruto cerró los ojos esperando que el sueño lo llevara también, pero se encontró dentro de la recreación de su departamento en el que se había convertido.

Sentado en su sofá estaba Kyuubi, que estaba viendo la repetición de Yuugao pateando su trasero que había sufrido más temprano en el día y que tenía lugar frente a su mesa de café, ya que esa mitad del apartamento parecía el campo de entrenamiento que tenía. Pasé el día a las.La pelea se detuvo cuando el doble de él estaba siendo arrojado sobre el hombro de Yuugao.

"Creo que esta es mi parte favorita", dijo Kyuubi, su tono lleno de alegría.

Sin embargo, Naruto no compartió su diversión al recordar cómo se había ido el resto de esa combinación en particular.La repetición continuó donde lo dejó y tan pronto como lo hizo, su copia se estrelló contra el suelo.Yuugao sostuvo el brazo que ella solía darle la vuelta y mientras él intentaba levantarse, envolvió sus muslos alrededor de su cabeza mientras sostenía el brazo derecho mientras ella intentaba estrangularlo.

"¿Estás disfrutando de verme patear mi trasero?"Naruto dijo que no encontraba la escena tan divertida.

"Un poco," respondió Kyuubi honestamente."Pero no deberías haber sentido un poco de emoción durante esta parte de la pelea", dijo inclinando la cabeza hacia el Naruto de aspecto púrpura mientras su cabeza estaba atrapada entre los muslos de Yuugao, "Después de todo, no está tu cabeza atrapada cerca de tu máximo objetivo."

"Supongo que esa es una forma de verlo", respondió Naruto después de reírse un poco, "Esperemos que viva para lograrlo".Sentado junto a ella en el sofá, Naruto preguntó: "Cualquier razón particular por la que hayas estado repitiendo esto".

"Me he pasado el día revisando todas tus conquistas hasta este momento", respondió Kyuubi moviéndose un poco más cerca de su anfitrión.

"¿Realmente por qué?"

"Para aprender y tal vez proporcionar una pequeña idea de este Uzuki.Ahora creo que puedo determinar cuándo exactamente tus encantos se habían ganado a tus otras mujeres.Esperaba poder usar lo que aprendí para identificar si Uzuki también era susceptible a ellos ", dijo Kyuubi.

Naruto la rodeó con un brazo mientras veían a Yuugao patearlo y le preguntó: "¿Algo?"

"Lamentablemente no", dijo Kyuubi mientras se sonrojaba, "Si Uzuki tiene una mujer interior que pide su liberación mientras el Senju dice que está enterrada profundamente".

"Genial", dijo Naruto sin esperar otro día de castigo en las manos del Anbu.

"No es tan malo", dijo Kyuubi con un toque de advertencia.

"Aparentemente no sientes lo que hago", dijo Naruto haciendo una mueca mientras miraba la repetición de cuando Yuugao lo tenía inmovilizado en el suelo con su brazo miserable detrás de su espalda.

"Afortunadamente no", dijo Kyuubi haciendo una mueca ante algunas de las formas en que Anbu estaba doblando a Naruto."Pero creo que puede ser hora de desatar una nueva herramienta en su arsenal".

"¿Qué sería eso?"Preguntó Naruto confundido sin saber a qué se dirigía Kyuubi.

"Recuerda cuando te dije que modificaría tus feromonas, así que terminé.Me imagino que esta es una oportunidad perfecta para intentarlo.Es posible que no la obliguen a arrancarse la ropa para salirse con la suya.Pero al menos pueden debilitar su resolución lo suficiente como para que puedas escapar de sus defensas.

"Genial", dijo Naruto emocionado, "Entonces, ¿cómo hago para liberarlos?"

"Simplemente imagínate haciéndolo", dijo Kyuubi.

"Eso es todo", preguntó Naruto esperando al menos algunas señales de mano.

"Eso es todo, quería hacerlo lo más simple posible teniendo en cuenta para quién lo hacía", respondió Kyuubi.

"Vaya, gracias", respondió Naruto con buen humor a las burlas."Por curiosidad, ¿podrías hacerlos lo suficientemente fuertes como para que ella le arrancara la ropa?"

"Posiblemente, pero teniendo en cuenta que originalmente los sugerí para domesticar, Tsume sintió que era una mala idea", respondió Kyuubi después de pensar en el asunto por un momento.

"¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, ya que con toda probabilidad los liberarás en un área llena de gente", dijo Kyuubi, "y como no puedes apuntar a una mujer directamente con ellos.Dudo que quieras que estalle una orgía cada vez que vayas a algún lado.

"Eso podría atraer el tipo de atención equivocado", admitió Naruto.

"Además, existe el efecto que tendrían en los hombres que te rodean".

"Qué, los hombres no van a tratar de violarme ahora, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Naruto preocupado.

"No, pero pueden desear pelear contigo, especialmente si los liberas cerca de una mujer que les interesa", dijo Kyuubi.Al ver que Naruto estaba confundido, explicó: "No olvides que las feromonas son simplemente un medio de atracción.Simplemente lo hice para que las mujeres respondan más favorablemente a la suya que la mayoría.Pero los hombres que los huelen lo verán como una amenaza a sus propios deseos de aparearse y probablemente intentarán expulsarlo.A pesar de su jactancia acerca de cuán civilizados se han convertido los humanos en su núcleo, todavía es bastante animal.

"Bueno, supongo que para la prueba, es algo bueno que solo seamos Yuugao y yo", dijo Naruto.Levantándose, Naruto caminó alrededor del sofá y le dio un beso al costado del cuello de Kyuubi."Gracias Kyuubi.Si no estuviera tan adolorido incluso en mi paisaje mental, te daría otra recompensa.

"Buenas noches Naruto", dijo Kyuubi un poco decepcionado, pero al ver una patada cruel que Naruto había recibido por cortesía del Anbu supuso que podía entender.

Yuugao se sentía nerviosa y aún no había llegado al campo de entrenamiento.Fue después de un almuerzo tardío el cuarto día de su semana de entrenamiento con Naruto."Solo falta un día y medio", pensó para sí misma con un poco de alivio.No era que no le gustara Naruto, solo los sentimientos que habían comenzado a brotar dentro de ella.

El primer día de entrenamiento había sido casi agradable para ella, y se alegró de que el Hokage lo hubiera sugerido.Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente las cosas habían ido cuesta abajo rápidamente.Todavía tenía problemas para explicarlo, pero era casi como si su presencia la o resultado, se encontró perdiendo bastante concentración, especialmente cuando él estaba cerca de ella.Pero eso no fue lo peor para el Head Anbu.No, eso fue después de que terminaron las sesiones de entrenamiento y cuando ella estaba sola.Donde una picazón que no había sentido en años rogaría ser rasguñada y se había vuelto más insistente a medida que avanzaba la semana.Casi se había derrumbado esa mañana, razón por la cual cualquiera que tuviera más que una experiencia pasajera con ella notaría que su cabello, normalmente perfecto con cada mechón que conoce su lugar, tenía algunos frunces.

Había hecho todo lo posible por no ceder durante la sesión de entrenamiento y llegar a la hora acordada para comer, que era aproximadamente dos horas después del mediodía.Cuando había bajado la barrera para ir a comer su simple sándwich en su oficina donde siempre tomaba su almuerzo, tarde o no, se sorprendió al ver a una joven parada allí sosteniendo una mochila que presumía por el olor que tenía ramen.La camarera se inclinó ante ella antes de correr hacia Naruto, quien sonrió al verla.

Yuugao llegó al campo de entrenamiento para encontrar la barrera de la privacidad.Preguntándose qué estaba pasando Naruto también, lo dejó caer para entrar. No lo encontró entrenando como esperaba.Se dirigió al interior del campo con cuidado, consciente de las trampas y consciente de la reputación de Naruto como bromista.Escuchó algunos gruñidos de esfuerzo y, mientras se dirigía hacia el sonido, se quedó sin palabras cuando vio a Naruto atornillar a la camarera ramen por detrás.

Naruto casi podía sentir la mirada de Yuugao sobre él.Estuvo tentado de mirar a su alrededor por su rostro enmascarado, pero se contuvo por miedo a asustarla.Centrándose en Ayame, que sostenía el árbol frente a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello, no pudo evitar sonreír mientras se inclinaba para acariciar sus senos que sobresalían de su camisa abierta.Ayame gimió apreciativamente conduciéndolo a comenzar a estrellarse contra ella con más fuerza.

Todavía estaba un poco sorprendido de que Ayame hubiera aceptado esto cuando se había acercado a ella el día anterior al respecto.Pero ella aceptó rápidamente y le dijo que lo ayudaría de cualquier manera que él también la necesitara.A juzgar por la forma en que Ayame de repente comenzó a retroceder para encontrarse con sus embestidas, Naruto imaginó que estaba comenzando a sentir la presencia de su observador oculto y que eso también la excitaba.Decidiendo darle un espectáculo a Yuugao, se agachó para levantar la pierna de Ayame para mostrar su coño mientras lo araba.

"Naruto", Ayame gimió una mezcla entre emoción y vergüenza.

Apoyándose en Naruto susurró en su oído su ritmo nunca vacilaba, "Te gusta, ¿no?¿Sabiendo que ella podría estar ahí fuera mirándome follarte?

Ayame realmente no respondió con palabras, sino que gimió su respuesta, pero la forma en que su coño se apretó alrededor de su polla le dio toda la respuesta que necesitaba.Decidiendo tocar un poco con su audiencia, Naruto dijo en voz alta: "Joder Ayame, estás apretando tanto mi polla.Estás a punto de correrte, ¿no?

"Sí ... sí Naruto.Tu polla se siente tan bien en mi coño ", respondió Ayame sorprendiendo y complaciendo a Naruto."Por favor, haz que me corra".

Naruto aceleró el ritmo de sus embestidas, que comenzaron a llegar tan fuerte y rápido que Ayame se encontró de pie sobre sus dedos de los pies en una pierna mientras Naruto aún sostenía la otra en el aire.Él se apretó contra ella presionando por completo contra su lugar más profundo y desencadenó su orgasmo que anunció arqueando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras gritaba: "¡Cumming!"

Naruto dejó caer su pierna y la agarró por las caderas mientras soltaba su semilla en ella en varias explosiones poderosas.Algunos de los cuales comenzaron a gotear de su coño casi tan pronto como él le quitó la polla.Naruto jaló a Ayame para que descansara contra su pecho ya que ella todavía estaba un poco débil por el orgasmo.Todavía un poco aturdida, besó su mejilla diciendo: "Me encanta la sensación de tu semen flotando dentro de mí".

Riéndose Naruto dijo: "Pero probablemente no tanto como me encanta ponerlo dentro de ti".

"Hmm, es una pena que tengas que volver a entrenar.Tal vez podamos convencer a tu compañero de entrenamiento para que se deshaga del resto ".

"Nosotros ..." dijo Naruto a la ligera, "¿Cómo imaginas que deberíamos hacerlo?"

"Podría decirle lo bien que se siente tu polla", respondió Ayame con una sonrisa.

Inclinándose para colocar un beso en su oído, le susurró: "Creo que ya tienes Mi Ayame".

Ella se estremeció en sus brazos antes de dejarlos diciendo: "Pero tristemente, el resto del mundo espera.No puedo dejar mi tienda cerrada por mucho tiempo, incluso si ahora es la parte lenta del día.Hasta luego, Naruto.

"Te dejaré salir de la barrera", dijo Naruto mirando a Ayame volver a ponerse los pantalones.

Yuugao había regresado a donde solía encontrarse con Naruto después del almuerzo.Ella trató de no dejar que la sonrisa satisfecha que él tenía llegara a ella, pero admitió un poco de la frustración que todavía sentía al verlo complacer. Ayame alcanzó su voz cuando dijo: "Llegas tarde".

"Lo siento", respondió Naruto dejándolo así sin ofrecer una excusa por su tardanza.Yuugao sintió que su ira aumentaba cuando la maldita sonrisa se hizo más grande casi como si fuera consciente de que ella sabía por qué llegaba tarde.

"Bueno, no dejes que vuelva a suceder", dijo ella frunciendo el ceño debajo de su máscara ante su respuesta.

Que era: "No puedo prometer que eso sucederá".Dejándose caer en su postura, preguntó: "¿Estás listo?"

"Sí", dijo Yuugao, pero su postura decía que era cualquier cosa menos y pronto se encontró de espaldas mirando a Naruto.

Con una sonrisa, el rubio dijo: "Si vas a decir que estás listo, entonces debes estar preparado para defenderte".Sonrojándose debajo de su máscara porque sus propias palabras estaban siendo utilizadas contra ella, Yuugao estaba tratando de concentrarse en el hombre frente a ella, mientras trataba de no pensar en él como tal.

El día siguiente llegó demasiado rápido para Yuugao, que tuvo problemas para dormir durante toda la noche.Sus sueños seguían mostrándole las imágenes de Naruto complaciendo a Ayame.Sin embargo, lo peor era que su mente comenzó a sustituirla por la camarera del puesto de ramen.Por lo tanto, se había despertado varias veces al borde de un orgasmo sabiendo que todo lo que tendría que hacer era derrumbarse y tocarse para darle ese empujón final.Solo su fuerte voluntad le impedía hacerlo.

Esa mañana, mientras tomaba una ducha extremadamente fría, se aseguró de que, antes de irse, luciera la parte que había presentado durante los últimos tres años.Siendo esa la fría y eficiente Capitán Jefe de Anbu, incluso si debajo de la superficie sentía que su cuerpo estaba hirviendo para liberarse.Sin embargo, había llegado justo enfrente del campo de entrenamiento donde Naruto estaba esperando cuando se dio cuenta de que había olvidado su maldita máscara.

Sintiéndose frustrada porque no podría esconderse debajo de sus características de porcelana, sintió la tentación de regresar y obtenerlo.Lo único que la detuvo fue que, en un esfuerzo por limitar su exposición al rubio, había dejado de llegar temprano y solo le quedaban unos minutos para llegar tarde.Maldiciendo mentalmente, entró en el campo de entrenamiento no queriendo escuchar otra de las reprimendas que le había dicho a Naruto contra él.

A partir de ahí, el día había salido exactamente como esperaba con Naruto saliendo del ganador en la mayoría de sus peleas ya que le resultaba casi imposible no imaginarlo desnudo.Finalmente y afortunadamente se acercó a las dos en punto, pero ella maldijo cuando vio a Ayame parada allí cuando cayó la barrera.De nuevo se inclinó ante ella antes de pasar corriendo para saludar a su amante.

Ni siquiera esperaron hasta que ella se perdió de vista antes de levantar la barrera.Yuugao decidió que informaría al Hokage de su relación y del uso inaceptable de Naruto del campo de entrenamiento más tarde.Estaba a punto de regresar a su oficina, pero se detuvo al ver una imagen de los dos amantes juntos flotando ante ella.Maldiciendo, trató de hacer que su cuerpo rebelde comenzara a moverse y lo hizo, pero en dirección al campo de entrenamiento.

Al abrir un pequeño agujero en la barrera, entró y rápidamente se dirigió hacia donde los había espiado ayer.Mientras se movía, dio la excusa de que era para reprender a la pareja.Pero no podía negar la verdad de que ella se movía en silencio para no asustarlos.Al aparecer detrás de Naruto que estaba sentado en una roca, casi creyó que también se había equivocado acerca de lo que estaban haciendo.Y casi logró convencerse de que lo que había visto ayer era solo una ilusión que su mente hambrienta de sexo había conjurado para ella.

La razón de eso fue que Naruto estaba sorbiendo sus fideos con satisfacción y desde su punto de vista no podía ver ninguna señal de Ayame.Estaba a punto de ir a su oficina cuando escuchó a Naruto decir: "Delicioso como siempre, Ayame".

La respuesta fue un gran sonido sordo.Subiendo a un árbol, Yuugao miró hacia abajo y vio que, cuando Naruto terminaba lo que había en su cuenco, Ayame estaba arrodillada frente al chico sin pantalones que meneaba la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo.Cuando Naruto terminó, colocó el cuenco junto a él antes de gentilmente maniobrar con Ayame sobre su espalda, donde procedió a llenar su coño una vez más con su polla.

Cuando Ayame envolvió sus piernas alrededor de Naruto y comenzó a gemir, Yuugao tuvo que reprimir un gemido.Sorprendida, miró hacia abajo y encontró su mano frotando su coño fuera de sus pantalones ajustados.Alejando su mano, descubrió que su cuerpo ya no aceptaba sus o en lugar de alejarse, se hundió dentro de su cintura y en sus bragas, donde podría estimular su coño directamente.

Yuugao se llevó la otra mano a la boca para morderse el nudillo para evitar que se escucharan sus gemidos cuando se volvió para mirar a la pareja follando frente a ella.Mientras deslizaba un dedo dentro de los labios de su coño, su mente volvió a Ayame hacia ella y no podía negar que en ese momento realmente deseaba que fuera Naruto la que estaba tirando al suelo.

Ella aceleró el ritmo de la mano mientras la pareja debajo de ella se acercaba a su final.Su cuerpo se tensó cuando el gemido de Ayame de "Me estoy acabando con Naruto.Lléname con tu esperma caliente ", la alcanzó.Momentos después, ella estaba empapando sus pantalones en su liberación.Al soltar su mano, miró sus dedos empapados antes de meterlos en su boca para lamerlos.

Cuando su mente comenzó a aclararse, sintió cierta culpa y decepción en sí misma por ser tan débil.Regresó a donde se encontraría con Naruto, pero su mente aún no estaba tan clara como o si lo hubiera sido, probablemente habría notado la mancha oscura que cubría su entrepierna, así como una buena parte de sus muslos internos.

Algo que Naruto hizo inmediatamente cuando la encontró allí unos minutos o Yuugao todavía estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y no se dio cuenta de su llegada, se acercó justo detrás de ella y le dijo: "Bajar la guardia podría meterte en problemas".

Yuugao giró pero antes de que pudiera detenerse dijo: "Tal vez deberías tomar tu propio consejo".

Naruto inclinó la cabeza un momento antes de que una sonrisa le partiera la cara y respondió: "Debes estar hablando de cómo Ayame y yo hemos estado gastando nuestros almuerzos últimamente.Entonces nos estabas mirando.

"No ... no, no lo estaba", dijo Yuugao retrocediendo mientras Naruto se acercaba a ella.

"En serio", dijo Naruto dirigiendo su mirada hacia sus pantalones empapados, "Entonces, ¿cómo se llama eso?"

Yuugao retrocedió hacia un árbol antes de dirigir sus ojos hacia abajo para ver el material oscuro por donde penetraba la evidencia de su orgasmo.Sintió una sensación de impotencia y anhelo brotar dentro de ella cuando el aroma de Naruto llenó sus fosas nasales cuando la bloqueó y presionó su cuerpo contra el o resultado, ella compró sus palabras cuando él dijo: "Está bien dejarlo ir", y presionó sus labios contra los de ella.

Ella lo besó hambriento pero lo empujó hacia atrás para preguntar: "¿Qué pasa con Ayame?

Él le sonrió y le dijo: "¿De verdad crees que ella me habría permitido tener relaciones sexuales con ella o haber sido tan ruidosa si no considerara esto una posibilidad?¿No es cierto, Ayame?

"Dáselo a su buen Naruto", dijo Ayame, "ojalá pudiera quedarme a mirar, pero tengo que volver a abrir la tienda".

"No entiendo", dijo Yuugao sintiéndose perdido y confundido.

Dejando caer su cuerpo, enganchó sus manos en los costados de sus pantalones y comenzó a tirar de ellas hacia abajo mientras decía: "Por ahora, no necesitas entender".Una vez que se liberó de sus pantalones y bragas, él se arrodilló entre sus piernas y le puso una de ellas sobre el hombro y le dijo: "Solo disfruta".

Disfruta lo que hizo cuando él enterró su rostro en su montículo y comenzó a comerla.Ella vino casi de inmediato, pero Naruto simplemente lamió su semen antes de regresar por más.Un segundo orgasmo pronto siguió al primero cuando comenzó a trabajar dos dedos dentro de ella mientras chupaba la capucha de su clítoris.Cuando él trabajó su pequeño botón debajo de su cubierta carnosa usando su lengua y chupó directamente, ella cubrió sus dedos con más de sus jugos.

Los sacó y se sorprendió cuando ella acercó su mano a su boca para lamerlos.Sonriendo, mientras lo hacía, él se levantó y liberó su polla de sus límites antes de colocarla entre sus piernas."Yuugao si quieres parar, ahora es el momento".

Sacando sus dedos de su boca, sus ojos se nublaron de lujuria y deseo, ella buscó la parte de atrás de su cabeza para atraerlo a un beso.Saboreándola en sus labios, Naruto decidió que era una respuesta tan buena como cualquier otra y lentamente comenzó a empujar su polla dentro de ella.

Una vez completamente dentro de ella, él comenzó a retirarse lentamente levantando sus piernas y sosteniéndola contra el árbol.Dejando la punta adentro, se estrelló hacia adelante y sacó un gemido, "Oh Kami, eres tan grande", de la garganta de su nuevo amante.Escuchar eso instó a Naruto a comenzar a moverse dentro de ella, estableciendo un ritmo lento para darle tiempo a adaptarse a su tamaño.

Yuugao estaba en el cielo casi olvidando lo que era estar con un hombre.El ritmo lento y lánguido que Naruto estableció al principio le dio tiempo para adaptarse a tener un hombre dentro de ella, además de ser el más grande.Pero una vez que se acostumbró, dijo: "Más rápido ... hazme sentir más".

Naruto inmediatamente accedió a moverse más rápido, así como a dar empujes más duros que la hicieron ver estrellas.A pesar de experimentar tres orgasmos en el curso de lo que ella supuso que estaba a una hora de su lengua y sus dedos, sintió que su cuarto se acercaba y supo que avergonzaría a los demás.Bajó la mirada hacia el lugar donde estaba conectada con el rubio y vio cómo él entraba y salía de ella.Podía sentir sus músculos internos haciendo todo lo posible para extraerle su esencia y evitar que escapara de su arrebato de terciopelo hasta que lo hicieran.Sin embargo, ella sintió un poco de culpa, por eso cuando sintió que él comenzaba a hincharse dentro de ella, dijo: "T-vas a correrte, ¿no?"

"Sí, estoy cerca", respondió con el sudor corriendo por su cara, "¿y tú?"

"Sí ... tan cerca"

"Bien, voy a llenar ..."

"No, por favor venga afuera", dijo, ya que solo a un hombre se le había permitido correr dentro de ella.

Eso tomó a Naruto por sorpresa.Sabía que realmente no tenía que hacerlo, que podía hacer que ella quisiera que se corriera dentro de ella ya que había usado el Toque de la Tentación sobre ella mientras la tocaba.Sin embargo, cuando sintió que ella se apretaba a su alrededor y gritaba: "Joder, me estoy corriendo", y a pesar de ser casi doloroso, él se retiró de ella, permitiéndole hundirse en el suelo antes de cubrir su rostro con su propia semilla blanca.

Jadeando, miró a la mujer que parecía no darse cuenta de su entorno.Al ver su semen cubriéndole la cara se excitó.Pero, lo que casi lo tenía tan duro como una roca era que, a pesar de que ella estaba fuera de él, era que cuando un pequeño rastro de su semilla se movía hacia sus labios, su lengua salió rápidamente para meterla en su boca.

Listo para poner su erección, preguntó: "Listo para ir de nuevo", pero suspiró al no recibir respuesta."Supongo que el resto del entrenamiento ha sido cancelado", dijo mientras volvía su polla a sus pantalones antes de limpiarla con una servilleta y una cantimplora para limpiarle la cara.Una vez que tuvo sus pantalones en su lugar, la levantó suavemente antes de dirigirse a su apartamento para que cuando despertara pudiera decirle de qué se había convertido.

Próximo objetivo: Temari


	7. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 7

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío.Además, esta historia es una ficción de limón, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan.Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora.Gracias.

Capítulo 7: Target Temari

Naruto estaba sentado en su silla mientras veía a Yuugao durmiendo en su cama.Se acercaba la hora de la cena y, a pesar de sentir la necesidad de tomar una siesta, se negó a meterse en la cama con la mujer.Principalmente porque no quería asumir demasiado con ella después de todo, ella podía despertarse y estar bastante molesta con lo que había sucedido.En caso de que ese fuera el escenario, Naruto se había asegurado de que todas sus armas estuvieran lejos de su alcance.Estaba empezando a quedarse dormido cuando escuchó un golpe en la puerta que lo sobresaltó, haciendo que golpeara la espada de Yuugao que había estado descansando contra su silla.

Sabía que no era Tayuya que regresaba de lo que Tsunade la había hecho hacer alrededor de Konoha ya que ella simplemente entró por la ventana.También pensó que no podría ser ninguno de sus otros amantes, ya que aunque había comenzado a cerrar la puerta, les había dado todas las llaves.Decidiendo ignorarlo, escuchó a Sakura decir: "Naruto, sé que estás ahí".

"Maldición", maldijo por lo bajo volviendo la mirada hacia Yuugao.Aunque la había dejado vestida con su ropa de Anbu menos las partes de la armadura, sabía que le sería difícil explicar por qué un Anbu dormía en su cama.

Moviéndose hacia su puerta, la abrió solo lo suficiente para salir diciendo: "Oye ... ¿qué pasa?"

"¿Por qué no me lo dices?", Respondió Sakura con voz que revelaba lo molesta que estaba por su desaparición de su vida."Tú eres el que me ha estado evitando".

"No, no lo he hecho, solo he estado ocupado", dijo Naruto, pero incluso él tuvo que admitir que era una verdad a medias.

"Pero no demasiado ocupado para encontrar a Ino y Hinata para pedirles que entrenen contigo", respondió Sakura.

"Mira Sakura, me topé con ellos cuando estaba buscando gente", mintió Naruto lo más suavemente posible, "Lo mismo con Tsunade, ella es la que me dijo que tenías un turno en el hospital".

"Oh ... ¿en qué estás entrenando?"

"No puedo decir", respondió Naruto.Sakura entrecerró los ojos sintiéndose traicionada cuando él dijo a la defensiva, "Hey, tómalo con Tsunade.Ella es la que me prohibió usar o hablar sobre eso.Ella dice que aún no está lista y no quiere que se corra la voz ".

Sakura no estaba completamente convencida, pero como Naruto no la había enviado a empacar, le preguntó: "¿Te importa si voy a visitarla?"

Sintiéndose aterrorizado, Naruto dijo: "En realidad sí"Cuando los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de dolor y las lágrimas comenzaron a entrar en ellos, dijo: "Lo siento, eso no salió bien.Es solo que el lugar es un desastre.¿Qué tal si vamos a Ichiraku a cenar? "Sakura asintió y Naruto cerró la puerta con la esperanza de que Yuugao se quedara hasta que regresara.

Yuugao se despertó lentamente, lo que para un Anbu en el campo podría significar la muerte.Pero era de esperar una que tuvo su primera experiencia sexual en más de tres años.Sabía que no había sido un sueño, a pesar de que aún no había evaluado sus alrededores, ya que era la única forma de explicar los pequeños dolores y molestias de los músculos utilizados únicamente durante el sexo.Además del hecho de que sus impulsos sexuales la habían molestado más durante su semana de entrenamiento con Naruto y habían sido una distracción omnipresente durante los tres años que había pasado sin ella.

Sentada en la cama que ocupaba, se sorprendió al descubrir que, excepto por su armadura y sus armas, estaba vestida y tan limpia como podía esperar, considerando todo menos una ducha.Al salir de la cama, se preguntó a dónde había ido Naruto, imaginando que el apartamento desconocido era suyo, pero mientras caminaba por la habitación comenzó a sentirse culpable por sus acciones.No era solo una sensación de traición a su amante anterior, sino que se derivaba de un sentido de responsabilidad de que ella debería haber mantenido el control de sí misma.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero antes de eso decidió darse una ducha.Después de desnudarse, ella se metió en su ducha y se sorprendió al descubrir que tenía un par de champús diferentes utilizados principalmente por mujeres.Mientras el agua corría sobre ella, intentó no solo comprender exactamente lo que había sucedido, sino también por qué Ayame tomaría parte en ello.Sin embargo, independientemente de eso, ella sabía que la culpa era suya, ya que debería haber podido resistir.Ella se rió sin alegría, ya que probablemente debería considerar mencionarlo al jefe de la división de recolección de inteligencia considerando su habilidad para seducir a las mujeres.

Bueno, probablemente se lo traería al Hokage cuando la conociera, ya que si no podía contar con ella para mantener el control, no merecía dirigir Anbu.

Sakura frunció el ceño mientras veía a Ayame y Naruto hablar.Cuando Ayame se fue a ver a un nuevo cliente, Sakura se preguntó por qué las cosas habían cambiado tanto entre Naruto y ella tan rápidamente.Naruto se había ido por tres años y cuando regresó casi había sido como si nunca se hubiera ido.Pero ella va a una misión durante una semana y cuando regresa fue como si él fuera una persona completamente diferente.Ella trató de comenzar una conversación real con Naruto.Sin embargo, la ventana de oportunidad se cerró cuando Ayame vio rápidamente al cliente antes de regresar para retomar donde lo había dejado con él.

Sakura miró su ramen y deseó que hubiera alguna manera de regresar en el tiempo justo antes de partir para la misión de detener al espía.Para que ella retroceda en el tiempo hasta un punto donde todavía parecía importarle a la rubia.

"Ah, nada hace que tus problemas se desvanezcan como el ramen, cierto Sakura".Dijo Naruto después de consumir una docena de cuencos cuando él y Sakura abandonaron el estrado.

"Claro Naruto", dijo Sakura sin igualar su exuberancia.

Al ver su tristeza, dijo: "¿Qué pasa?"

"Pareces muy cerca de Ayame de repente", dijo Sakura habiéndose vuelto bastante celosa, aunque se negó a admitirlo, de la camarera ramen."Sin mencionar a Ino y Hinata".

"Siempre he estado cerca de Ayame", dijo Naruto con calma, pero con un toque de finalidad, "Acabo de entender realmente lo importante que es para mí.Eso es todo."

Sakura quería entrometerse más, pero el tono de Naruto dejó en claro que no quería discutirlo más con ella.Dado que Ichiraku resultó ser un fracaso en cuanto a tratar de restablecer lo que ella sentía que había sido su nivel de cercanía anterior, Sakura sugirió: "¿Te gustaría ver la nueva película de Princess Gale?"

Sorprendido por la invitación, Naruto casi aceptó, pero como todavía necesitaba hablar con Yuugao, dijo: "Tal vez más tarde Sakura.Hoy tuve un ejercicio de entrenamiento con un Anbu y, para ser sincero, solo quiero subirme a la cama ".

"Oh, claro, Naruto", dijo Sakura con tristeza, "¿Podrías ...?"

Tan pronto como escuchó su nombre, rápidamente dijo: "Muy bien, entonces Sakura te veré en el entrenamiento cuando Kakashi salga del hospital.Cuídate."Luego se fue rápidamente en dirección a su departamento.

"... ¿te importaría llevarme a casa?"Sakura terminó cojeando a pesar de que ya lo había perdido de vista.

Naruto regresó rápidamente a su departamento, pero tan pronto como entró solo se le ocurrió una cosa que decir, "¡Oh, mierda!"

"La datación por carbono coloca la edad de la sección de papel que analizamos como entre uno y cinco años", dijo Tsunade en voz alta leyendo el informe de la prueba antes de dejar los hallazgos.

"¿Qué significa eso?"Hinata preguntó haber tomado una posición como asistente de Tsunade para ayudar a aliviar parte de la carga en Shizune.También lo había hecho con la esperanza de que aprender más sobre cómo funcionaba la política como esperaba que la hiciera más favorable a los ojos de su padre para ser elegida como heredera.

"Significa que alguien pasó por muchos problemas para hacer que este pergamino parezca más viejo de lo que realmente es", dijo Tsunade sin perder de vista el pergamino en cuestión."Pero si fue o no Kanji, no puedo decirlo".

Un golpe en la puerta atrajo su atención y Hinata activó el Byakugan antes de decir: "Es Yuugao".

Sorprendido Tsunade dijo: "Déjala entrar".Cuando Hinata abrió la puerta, el Hokage dijo cuidadosamente: "Hola Capitán, ¿hay algo que pase?"

"Me gustaría presentar mi renuncia a mi puesto", dijo Yuugao paralizado.

"¿Puedo preguntar por qué?"Tsunade preguntó sintiendo un poco de pánico deseando haberse tomado el tiempo de preguntarle a Hinata si Naruto había cerrado el trato.

Dirigió su mirada a Hinata, que parecía igual de sorprendida, pero al notar que Tsunade la estaba mirando asintió con la cabeza.Tomando eso como que Naruto se había acostado con la mujer, ella dijo: "Bueno, capitán, estoy esperando una razón".

"Prefiero no decirlo", dijo Yuugao no exactamente avergonzado ya que Tsunade había llegado a creer que, cuando se trataba de hablar sobre sexo, sus inhibiciones eran mucho menores.Por lo tanto, creía que, al igual que ocultaban los cambios que les habían sucedido desde el resto de Konoha, Yuugao no había sido puesta al día y no estaba segura de poder hablar sobre eso.

Adivinando y haciendo que suene más como una pregunta en caso de que haya leído mal a Hinata, Tsunade preguntó: "¿Hiciste algo inapropiado?"

Yuugao se hundió un poco en la derrota y dijo: "Sí, pero asumo toda la responsabilidad por lo que sucedió".

Sonriendo Tsunade dijo: "Bueno, eso es decente de tu parte, pero estoy seguro de que Naruto fue el principal responsable".

Yuugao dijo rápidamente: "Todavía es joven Milady.Debería haber ... "

" ¿Cómo estuvo él? "Tsunade preguntó interrumpiéndola y tuvo dificultades para no reírse de la cara de sorpresa que Yuugao hizo.

Superando su sorpresa, Yuugao dijo: "No estoy seguro de qué relación tiene con mi solicitud".

"Oh, solicitud denegada", dijo Tsunade, "después de todo, si la aceptara, entonces no habría tenido ningún motivo para que te sedujera en primer lugar".

"¿Qué, lo enviaste?"Yuugao dijo que su ira aumentaba, "¿Por qué?"

"Sugiero que recuerdes de quién estás hablando también", dijo Tsunade, su propia ira alzándose con el tono de Anbu.

"Soy bastante consciente de con quién estoy hablando", dijo Yuugao, su voz seguía aumentando, "Y creo que surge la pregunta de a qué estás jugando exactamente si estás enviando a un niño a dormir conmigo".

De pie, Tsunade dijo que su propia ira aumentaba, "Considerando que ese chico probablemente te hizo estirar la pierna y gimió por más, creo ..."

"Si puedo", dijo Hinata interrumpiendo a las dos mujeres.Ambos la fulminaron con la mirada, pero ella insistió cuando dijo: "Lady Tsunade, tal vez en lugar de enojarse debería tener en cuenta que parece que Naruto no pudo explicarle las cosas".Tsunade se sentó refunfuñando un poco sobre mujeres desagradecidas pero se calmó.Sonriendo, Hinata dirigió su atención a Yuugao y dijo: "Creo que debes entender que la postura no cambia el hecho de que en cuanto a dormir con Naruto va.No te sientes tan negativamente como intentas sonar ".

Yuugao sorprendido dijo: "¿Cómo ..."

"¿De qué color es su chakra Hinata?"Tsunade dijo entendiendo a qué conducía el Hyuuga.

"Blanco", dijo Hinata."Si tuviera que adivinar, me imagino que ella estaba realmente en la cerca sobre lo que sucedió".

Tsunade asintió y le dijo a Yuugao: "¿Dónde está el pequeño tonto rubio?"

"No estoy seguro", dijo Yuugao sorprendida de que se sintiera a gusto hablando de eso con su líder, "Desperté sola en su cama".

Como si fuera una señal, Naruto estalló al decir: "Tsunade, jodí ...", pero dejó de ver a la mujer que había estado buscando, así como a un Hokage deslumbrante."Um, no importa", dijo a punto de darse la vuelta y tomar un descanso.Pero Hinata cerró la puerta frente a él, lo que provocó un "Hinata" quejido para escapar de él.

"Naruto siéntate," ordenó Tsunade con tal voz que inmediatamente lo hizo.Sentada en el suelo, "En una silla", aclaró frotándose las cejas.

Se movió a uno y Tsunade dirigió a Yuugao a otro antes de decir: "Muy bien, ahora comencemos desde el principio ..."

Tayuya estaba sentada en un café mientras observaba a su objetivo.La pelirroja vestía un vestido de verano con un sombrero a juego.Ella lo odiaba, sintiéndose muy enojada, pero estaba bastante segura de que Temari no la convertiría en la chica que había hecho todo lo posible por matar hace tres años.Temari estaba esperando a alguien y, a juzgar por la forma en que estaba molesta, probablemente llegó tarde.

En la semana que había estado siguiendo a Temari por Konoha, había venido a aprender una cosa.Temari estaba cansado de estar solo.Pero parecía haber puesto su mira en probablemente el peor candidato posible para ella.Tayuya tenía la sensación, por la forma en que Temari estaba vestida, que estaba planeando invitar a Nara a salir.Naturalmente, eso presentaría un problema ya que Tayuya estaba seguro de que Naruto no se movería sobre ella si los dos se involucraban.

Otra media hora más tarde, el Nara finalmente apareció sofocando un bostezo.Toda la disposición de Temari cambió cuando se sentó ofreciendo una excusa poco convincente.Pasó de ser una mujer joven a punto de arriesgarse con el amor a una Suna Jounin que estaba en Konoha para discutir los detalles de que Suna fuera la anfitriona del examen de Chunin.

Sonriendo mientras completaba algunas de sus últimas notas sobre la niña en un cuaderno antes de agregarlas a su libro de bingo, pensó: "Es un asco ser tú, bastardo con cabeza de piña".Dejando suficiente dinero para cubrir su comida, se dirigió en busca de Naruto porque su castigo había terminado y la iban a follar.

Yuugao se sentó en el campo de entrenamiento S esperando a Naruto.Todavía no sabía qué pensar sobre todo lo que había aprendido.Después de que todo le había sido explicado, ella había prometido quedarse callada y se sorprendió aún más al saber que podían obligarla.Lo habían demostrado al tener su tira allí en la oficina de Tsunade.

Después de exponer su punto, Hinata había comenzado a arrastrar a Naruto fuera de la oficina mencionando algo acerca de que su castigo había terminado.Sin embargo, antes de que llegaran a la puerta y aún sin su propia ropa, le hizo prometer a Naruto que se reuniría con ella en el campo de entrenamiento al día siguiente, aunque técnicamente era su día libre.Ella había esperado que él peleara o incluso le dijera que no necesitaba escuchar nada de lo que ella le dijo.Pero él simplemente le había dicho, "No hay problema", antes de que Hinata lo arrastrara por la puerta.

Tsunade se rió entre dientes cuando Yuugao comenzó a ponerse su ropa.Todavía preocupada de que su Hokage estuviera siendo controlado, preguntó: "Lady Tsunade, ¿estás ...?

"En control de mí mismo", dijo Tsunade interrumpiéndola, "Déjame preguntarte esto.Si me estuviera controlando, ¿no crees que te habría hecho lo mismo antes de irte?

Yuugao se había visto obligado a aceptar el punto de Tsunade, pero luego preguntó: "¿Por qué enviarlo tras de mí si ya logró convencerte?Eres mi superior si me das la orden de que los siga.

"Es cierto, pero por cuánto tiempo", dijo Tsunade intencionadamente.Cuando Yuugao terminó de ponerse su armadura, Tsunade pudo ver que la mujer estaba pensando pero realmente no sabía cómo responder, por lo que el Hokage dijo: "Lo que Naruto ha planeado será peligroso.No solo para nosotros de las fuerzas externas, sino también de los que están dentro de nuestros muros ".

"Seguramente debes estar bromeando ..."

"¿Lo estoy?", Dijo Tsunade, "Nos convertimos en la aldea más fuerte al establecer relaciones comerciales favorables con nuestros aliados.Sin embargo, siempre salimos el gran ganador en ellos.Para ayudar a lograr el objetivo de Naruto, es posible que tengamos que renunciar a tales prácticas.Si bien eso no perjudicará a Konoha, afectará las ganancias de varias familias de comerciantes prominentes y, como tales, no serán felices ".

"Aún así, eso no explica por qué yo", dijo Yuugao.

"Eventualmente pueden comenzar a moverse contra mí y, de ser así, lo más probable es que rápidamente obtengan un poderoso aliado en Danzou", dijo Tsunade, "Esa reciente debacle con Sai es toda la prueba que necesito de eso".Incluso si aún no puedo probarlo.Tener al jefe de Anbu con nosotros ayudará a evitar cualquier amenaza a la estabilidad de la aldea ".

"Sin embargo, eso deja una gran pregunta", dijo Yuugao preparándose para salir de la oficina.

"¿Y eso es?"

"¿Puede realmente lograrlo?", Dijo Yuugao, su escepticismo sangrando en su voz.

"Si alguien puede, es él", dijo Tsunade sin tener dudas sobre la verdad de lo que dijo.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?"

"Bueno, después de saber la verdad de lo que pasó entre ustedes dos, ¿por qué todavía exigieron verlo este fin de semana?"Tsunade pidió una sonrisa que aparecía en su rostro.

"Para evaluar si él es el hombre que tú y los demás parecen pensar que es", respondió Yuugao.

Riendo ligeramente, dijo: "Eso no es todo lo que creo que vas a hacer un balance".Antes de irse, Tsunade la había detenido diciendo: "Yuugao, tómalo de alguien que conoce el dolor que has sentido.Aprovecha esta oportunidad de oro que es, porque él te dará todo lo que tú le das a cambio y más ".

Yuugao no se había sonrojado, pero tenía que admitir que había algo en lo que Tsunade había dicho, ya que pensó que, en circunstancias normales, lo último que querría hacer era pasar tiempo con el hombre que la había engañado.Pero sí reconoció el hecho de que durante su encuentro Naruto había respetado sus deseos de que él no se corriera dentro de ella.Que él escuchara su deseo incluso cuando no lo necesitaba era algo muy positivo a su favor en lo que a ella respectaba.

Escuchó que Naruto se acercaba, así que puso sus recuerdos en espera."Justo a tiempo Naruto", dijo ella de pie para mirarlo.

"¿Cómo puedo rechazar la capacitación gratuita?"Dijo dando su brillante sonrisa.Yuugao trató de negarlo, pero lo encontró bastante apuesto.

Sacudiendo sus pensamientos distractores, dijo: "Bien, me alegra ver que estás entusiasmado.Ahora tira.

"¿Qué?"

"Me escuchaste", dijo ella comenzando a quitarse la ropa.

"Um ... no preferirías hacer esto en una cama o en un motel", dijo Naruto sin embargo, siguiendo su ejemplo.

"Teniendo en cuenta que esto es entrenamiento, siento que este es el lugar perfecto", dijo colocando la última de sus prendas a un lado.

Naruto dijo igual de desnudo, "Um ... está bien", antes de acercarse a ella con la intención de abrazarla cerca de él.Pero cuando él se acercó a ella, ella lo agarró del brazo y lo retorció dolorosamente a la espalda."Ouch ... ay, realmente no puedo decir que estoy disfrutando esto", dijo mientras lo inclinaba hacia adelante.

"Ahora, si no estuvieras tan ocupado pensando con tu pene, hubieras preguntado qué implica este entrenamiento", dijo Yuugao alejándolo de ella mientras lo soltaba.

"Bueno, ¿puedes culparme?" Dijo Naruto frotándose el brazo maltratado."¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento nos tiene de pie desnudos en el bosque?"

Anbu entrenando ella dijo: "Dime ¿estás incómodo?"

"Bueno, podría ser si aún no hubiéramos ..."

"Bastante bien, ¿y si fuera un hombre?"

"Um ... no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación desnuda, eso es seguro", respondió Naruto con frialdad.

"Cuál es exactamente mi punto," dijo Yuugao, "Nuestros enemigos usarán esos medios para tratar de hacernos sentir incómodos si son capturados.Es por eso que para combatir, rutinariamente tengo mi Anbu spar desnudo uno contra el otro.Es una de las razones por las que se crearon estas barreras de privacidad ".

"Bueno, supongo que hacer que Anbu esté fuera de mi lista de cosas por lograr", dijo Naruto y, a pesar de sí misma, Yuugao esbozó una pequeña sonrisa antes.

"Por favor, trata de tomar esto en serio", dijo ella poniéndose en posición de lucha.Naruto hizo lo mismo y ella dijo: "Vamos a lidiar así que todo estará en una lucha cerrada.Sin patadas ni golpes.Solo podrás ganar por sumisión ".

Naruto cambió su postura para adaptarse mejor a las condiciones antes de asentir, consciente de que Yuugao podría atacar si le indicaba que estaba o era de esperar, tan pronto como él le dio la señal de que estaba preparado, ella lo estaba acusando.Naruto desvió su primer intento de agarre, pero cuando fue por uno de los suyos, dudó un poco.Yuugao aprovechó esa vacilación agarrándolo del brazo y tropezándolo.Luego se lo arrebató a la espalda.Con él acostado boca abajo en la tierra, ella dijo: "¿Qué pasa Naruto, la primera vez que lucha con una mujer?"

"Bueno, sinceramente, es la primera vez que luchar desnudo en realidad significa luchar", dijo Naruto de una manera que Yuugao prácticamente podía ver la sonrisa en su rostro.

Soltándolo, ella dijo: "Bueno, esta vez sí.El puntaje es ahora uno nada.Veamos de qué estás hecho.

Una vez que ambos se establecieron, comenzaron de nuevo.A medida que avanzaba la mañana, Naruto superó su vacilación y ganó casi tantos como perdió.Lo que iba a ser su último partido antes de almorzar, terminó con Naruto inmovilizado en su espalda y con Yuugao usando sus rodillas para sostener sus hombros."Parece que gano a Naruto", dijo Yuugao mirando al sonriente rubio atrapado entre sus piernas.

"No sé sobre eso", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa críptica, "Creo que estás olvidando algo".

"¿Y qué ... mmm?" Comenzó a decir Yuugao, pero gimió cuando Naruto le lamió el arranque expuesto."¡Oye!Este es un tren serio ... ohh ".

Alejándose de sus labios inferiores, Naruto dijo: "Me estoy tomando esto en serio.Pero seamos sinceros, si estaba luchando contra una kunoichi enemiga en el beneficio.Hay una gran cantidad de movimientos diferentes que estaría usando ".Al terminar su oración, Naruto volvió a masticar su coño con gusto.

"Espera ... oh ... espera Naruto, déjame ... déjame ducharme primero", dijo Yuugao tratando de alejar la cabeza, pero no tuvo mucho éxito.

Naruto retrocedió lo suficiente como para decir: "Me parece una pérdida de tiempo, ya que solo volverás a sudar.No me digas que el gran Capitán Jefe Anbu Yuugao está avergonzado.¿No se supone que este entrenamiento ayudará a aliviar eso?

"Pequeño bastardo arrogante", pensó antes de decir, "Bien, hazlo a tu manera, Naruto".Luego, en una asombrosa muestra de flexibilidad, ella se inclinó hacia atrás dejando las rodillas sobre sus hombros, arqueó la espalda hasta que se encontró cara a cara con la polla de Naruto.Le dio a la punta una lamida suave antes de tragar su polla mientras él continuaba cenando en su región inferior.Naruto miró hacia el estómago tonificado de Yuugao mientras ella se arqueaba hacia atrás para chuparlo.Sintiendo que su lengua se arremolinaba alrededor de su glande envió una emoción por su columna vertebral.Naruto deslizó dos dedos dentro de ella mientras masticaba su clítoris haciendo que el capitán Anbu se separara de su polla para gemir, "No ... no es justo".

"Aw, es el líder Anbu acusándome de tácticas sucias", dijo Naruto en broma.Estaba a punto de volver a mordisquear su clítoris cuando Yuugao, después de tomar su polla de nuevo en su boca, en una muestra de gracia y fuerza, sacó su parte inferior del cuerpo de su boca y la depositó entre sus piernas abiertas.Bajando la mirada hacia ella, Naruto pudo verla sonreír alrededor de su polla mientras decía: "Oye, no había terminado".

"Ahora, ¿quién se queja de tácticas sucias?", Dijo divertida, quitando la boca de su herramienta, pero dejando que descansara contra su mejilla mientras lo acariciaba suavemente.Estaba a punto de llevarlo a su boca nuevamente cuando Naruto la agarró por los hombros y la empujó sobre su espalda.Agarrando sus tobillos y arrodillándose entre sus piernas abiertas, comenzó a frotar su longitud a lo largo de su ranura.

"Parece que la única forma de resolver esto es llevarlo al siguiente nivel", dijo Naruto sonriéndole mientras ella temblaba de placer al ver que su polla golpeaba su entrada para pedir permiso para entrar.Lo recibió en forma de Yuugao que se agachó y lo guió hacia su resbaladizo túnel.

Ambos gimieron cuando él tocó fondo dentro de ella.Naruto comenzó a trabajar para complacerla deslizándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás dentro de ella mientras mantenía sus tobillos separados.Cuando encontró un ritmo constante, vio a Yuugao comenzar a frotar su clítoris gimiendo, "Es ... es tan bueno.He extrañado este sentimiento.

"No tendrás que perderte más", dijo Naruto acelerando su ritmo para que coincidiera con la velocidad con la que se estaba frotando.

"Ah ... ah Naruto, estoy ... me voy a correr", dijo ella jadeando, "¡estoy llegando!"

Sintiendo que ella se apretaba a su alrededor, Naruto se dejó ir también, pero se sacó cubriéndole el estómago con su semen.Yuugao miró hacia abajo sorprendida cuando sintió su cálida semilla cubrir su estómago.Ella pasó la mano por él y, mirándolo, dijo: "Saliste".

Frotándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza, Naruto dijo: "Bueno, sí, la última vez me lo dijiste también y no pensé que la razón detrás de esto cambiara.Sería un verdadero bastardo si no tuviera en cuenta sus deseos.

Yuugao podía sentir algo cambiar dentro de ella ante sus palabras.Que él recordaría y respetaría sus deseos, incluso si ella no se lo hubiera dicho esta vez, era necesario.Ella comenzó a frotar su semilla en su piel causando que la erección de Naruto regresara.

Llegando a una decisión, Yuugao se arrodilló y mirándolo a los ojos lo posicionó para entrar en ella una vez más.Mientras se deslizaba por su polla, lo besó suavemente al principio antes de deslizar su lengua por sus labios.Naruto abrió la boca, pero antes de que ella pudiera meter su lengua dentro, se encontró con la suya, lo que provocó que los dos bailaran uno alrededor del otro.Ella comenzó a levantarse y a descender lentamente sobre su bastón al principio, pero a medida que el beso se calentaba, su ritmo también aumentó.

Todavía al borde de su último orgasmo, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sintiera que se acercaba otro.Rompiendo el beso le susurró al oído: "Naruto, estoy cerca y esta vez quiero sentir tu esperma dentro de mí".Naruto comenzó a empujar dentro de ella con más fuerza mientras ella le permitía establecer el ritmo, obviamente, tratando de venir con ella.

Ella le estaba mordisqueando la oreja cuando él dijo: "Aquí viene".

"Sí ... lléname Naruto ... lléname por completo, hazme tuyo".Inclinándose los brazos alrededor de su cuello, gritó: "¡LLENAME!"

Cuando su coño comenzó a ordeñarlo de su semilla, él le dio lo que ella quería dejando que su orgasmo cubriera sus entrañas.Yuugao sintió un orgasmo más pequeño pero no menos intenso pasar a través de ella como resultado del calor que entraba en su útero.La pareja respiraba con dificultad después de su sesión.Finalmente, Naruto se inclinó hacia atrás en el suelo llevándola con él.Ella presionó contra el costado de su pecho y escuchó las palabras de Tsunade de: "Él te dará todo lo que tú le das y más".

La miró con una sonrisa amable y dijo: "Creo que lo llamaremos corbata".

Le llevó un momento procesar de lo que estaba hablando, pero cuando lo hizo, se echó a reír a carcajadas, algo que si alguna de las personas bajo su mando hubiera escuchado habría creído que habían sido sometidos a un genjutsu.

Tayuya estaba descansando alrededor del departamento de Naruto cuando la puerta comenzó a abrirse.Al ver entrar a Tsunade, estaba a punto de decirle que Naruto no estaba allí, pero el Hokage la golpeó y le dijo: "Ah, bueno, esperaba encontrarte aquí".

"¿Qué pasa?"Tayuya dijo mientras Tsunade tomaba asiento en la silla de cuero de Naruto.

"Bueno, creo que es hora de que comencemos a ponerte a trabajar en el campo en una especie de misión de entrenamiento", dijo Tsunade.

"¿No es eso lo que he estado haciendo?"

"Solo en parte", dijo Tsunade, "Has reunido tu información sobre Temari y ahora es hora de que ayudes a Naruto a ponerla en práctica".Tayuya hizo una mueca y le preguntó: "¿Es eso un problema?"

"Con el objetivo tal vez", respondió Tayuya, "cuando lo vi después de que terminó mi castigo descubrió que había estado siguiendo a Temari.Parecía incómodo con la idea de acostarse con la hermana de su amigo.Dijo algo sobre estar en contra de algún código o alguna mierda ".

"¿Qué pasa con el objetivo ella misma?"Tsunade preguntó.

"Je, será fácil para él ponerse de espaldas", dijo Tayuya con una sonrisa apretada."Está tan desesperada por que alguien la vea como una mujer que ni siquiera es graciosa".

"Bien, entonces voy a enmendar tu misión.Quiero que lo hagas para que a Naruto le resulte casi imposible resistirse a llevársela.

Tayuya estaba un poco preocupado por la reacción que podría enfrentar en una misión así y dijo: "¿Y si se enoja conmigo por manipularlo?"

"No te preocupes, asumiré toda la responsabilidad y también te asignaré algo de ayuda", dijo Tsunade de pie para irse."Te conseguiré algunos documentos de identidad falsos para ayudarte a entrar y salir de Suna.Pero intenta que Naruto selle el trato antes de que entre en la aldea.

Con un plan de lo que observó de Temari durante la semana, Tayuya dijo: "Claro que no hay problema.No podrá levantar tanto escándalo si ella es la que lo suplica ".

"Bien, haz que suceda".

Después de la sesión de fin de semana de entrenamiento con Yuugao, Naruto entró a la oficina de Tsunade para encontrar a Ino ya allí y los dos parecían estar terminando una conversación."¿Que esta pasando?"preguntó sonriendo a las dos mujeres.

"Solo repasando algunos detalles de última hora sobre la misión en la que te enviaré", respondió Tsunade enviando una sonrisa maliciosa a Ino, quien la devolvió.

"Una misión", dijo Naruto un poco sorprendido, "¿solo con Ino y yo?"

"No exactamente, escoltarás a alguien a Suna", le informó Tsunade, pero antes de que pudiera dar más detalles, un golpe en la puerta la interrumpió."Adelante."

Naruto se giró para ver a Temari entrar en la habitación.Al ver que fue la última en llegar, preguntó: "No llego tarde, ¿verdad?"

"En absoluto", dijo Tsunade mirando la reacción de Naruto.Pero ella realmente no lo había necesitado ya que el rubio jinchuriki descubriendo lo que su amante estaba haciendo se volvió hacia ella y pronunció la palabra no.Ella mantuvo el ceño fruncido que sentía en su rostro, pero dijo: "Ino, ¿por qué no vais Temari y tú a discutir la ruta que tomarás hacia Suna?Naruto y yo necesitamos hablar sobre algunos asuntos no relacionados.

Ino asintió, sacando a Temari de la habitación y distrayendo a la niña preguntando si había algún pueblo con buenas tiendas en el camino.Tan pronto como se fueron, Naruto dijo: "No, no Temari".

"Ah, y por qué no", preguntó Tsunade recostándose en su silla.

"Ella es la hermana de Gaara", dijo, su tono sonaba final.

"Ya veo", dijo Tsunade antes de decir: "Soy la nieta del Primer Hokage ..."

"Lo sé, pero ..."

"Hinata es la hija de Hiashi Hyuuga, la cabeza del clan Hyuuga", dijo Tsunade interrumpiendo, "Ino es la hija de la cabeza de Yamanaka, y Yuugao es la nieta de ..."

"¿Cuál es tu punto?"Dijo Naruto interrumpiéndola.

"Mi punto es que ella es la hermana del Kazekage", dijo Tsunade con calma.

"Sé que ese es mi ..."

"Mira Naruto, ¿no hubieras ido detrás de mí si hubieras conocido a mi abuelo?"Dijo Tsunade inclinándose hacia adelante.

"Bueno no, pero ..."

"¿Qué tal Hinata e Ino?"

"No ..."

"Naruto, las mujeres que seduces serán las hijas, nietas o hermanas de alguien.Si no vas a seducir a una mujer basándose únicamente en el criterio de que eres amigo de una persona en su vida, entonces podríamos dejarlo ahora ".

"Pero Gaara es el Kazekage, estoy seguro de que se unirá a lo que he planeado", dijo Naruto.

Suspirando, Tsunade dijo: "Puede ser, pero no olvides que incluso un Kazekage tiene que lidiar con la voluntad de su pueblo y concejales.Necesitarás activos allí como los necesitas en Konoha ".

"Yo ... entiendo lo que estás diciendo ... pero es diferente", dijo Naruto.

Decidiendo poner su fe en el plan de Tayuya e Ino para las rubias, Tsunade dijo: "Si así es como te sientes, está bien, por ahora.Creo que estás siendo tonto y desperdiciando una oportunidad, ya que con qué frecuencia estarás en condiciones de seducir a una Suno kunoichi de alto rango, pero esperaré y veré cómo funcionan las cosas ".

"Está bien", dijo Naruto sintiendo que Tsunade se estaba derrumbando con demasiada facilidad, "Supongo que voy a alcanzar a Temari e Ino entonces".

Al salir de la oficina, Naruto pensó en todo lo que Tsunade había mencionado.Pero estaba convencido de que Gaara lo ayudaría y que Temari estaría de acuerdo con su hermano.Sin embargo, no podía negar que, en algún nivel, Gaara podría terminar inclinándose ante la voluntad de las personas que se le opondrían.Tener a Temari en el lugar para ayudar a evitar que esas personas influyan en él sería algo bueno.

Cuando estaba llegando a la puerta y vio a las dos mujeres que estaría acompañando, escuchó: "Hola Naruto". "

Oh, perfecto", pensó mientras se volvía hacia Sakura. "Hola Sakura", dijo sin dejar de preocuparse. sintió entrar su voz. Sabía que, por la forma en que las cosas habían estado entre ellos últimamente, ella probablemente se lastimaría al saber que él se iría a una misión sin ella.

"¿A dónde vas, tal vez podría unirme a ti?"

Adivinando que no podía hacer nada más que admitir la verdad, dijo: "Lo siento, Sakura.Tengo una misión para Suna.

La sorpresa fue la primera emoción que se registró en la cara de su compañero de equipo, pero el dolor siguió rápidamente."¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?"

"No sé", dijo Naruto rápidamente, aunque tenía una idea bastante buena, "Tsunade nos asignó a Ino y a mí para escoltar a Temari a Suna".

"Ino ...", dijo Sakura su voz con un tono de celos mientras le echaba una mirada a su amiga cerca de la puerta.

Ino debió de sentirlo porque de repente gritó saludándolo con la mano, "Vamos Naruto.Vamonos."

Contento por la razón de irse, dijo: "No te preocupes, Sakura.Estoy seguro de que habrá muchas misiones cuando Kakashi-sensei salga.Cuídate."Luego rápidamente se puso al día con las dos rubias que esperaban.Ino inmediatamente lo tomó del brazo cuando ella comenzó a caminar junto a él mientras comenzaban su viaje.

Sakura inmediatamente se fue a hablar con su maestro y maestro.Al entrar en la oficina de Tsunade, Sakura se sorprendió al ver a Hinata en la posición habitual de Shizune de pie junto al Hokage.Antes de que el Hokage pudiera preguntar qué quería, Sakura le preguntó: "¿Por qué no fui seleccionado para la misión que Naruto acaba de dejar?"

"Tengo mis razones", respondió Tsunade con calma.

"¿Cuáles son?"Sakura exigió enojada.

"No es asunto tuyo", respondió Tsunade rápidamente y con un poco de ira sangrando en su voz."¿El problema es que no estás en la misión o que Ino sí?"

"D-no seas tonto", dijo Sakura, pero el pequeño nudo en su voz hizo que Tsunade sonriera internamente."Es solo que es mi compañero de equipo y quiero saber por qué no fui seleccionado".

"Bueno, si eso es todo, entonces la respuesta es simple", dijo Tsunade dejándolo así mientras miraba un pedazo de papel que Hinata colocó frente a ella.

Después de varios minutos de silencio en el que parecía que Tsunade había olvidado que Sakura estaba allí, la mujer más joven preguntó: "¿Cuál es?"

"Porque quería enviar a Ino en lugar de ti", dijo Tsunade sin levantar la vista del periódico."Acabas de regresar de una misión y Naruto e Ino tuvieron la mayor cantidad de tiempo de inactividad".

"¿Es esa la única razón?"Sakura pidió un toque de desesperación entrando en su voz.

Tsunade podía adivinar fácilmente por qué Sakura estaba realmente preocupada y era que Naruto había pedido no ir a una misión con ella.Ella podía entender por qué Sakura podría sentirse así teniendo en cuenta su reciente distanciamiento de ella, y aunque no es cierto, sintió que no podía hacer daño mantener a la chica un poco nerviosa y dijo: "No, no es la única razón.Sin embargo, no estoy dispuesto a entrar en ellos ".

"No es porque ..."

"Sakura, dije que no voy a discutirlo más", dijo Tsunade, su voz se volvió de acero.Sakura asintió con tristeza.Cuando se dio vuelta para irse, Tsunade le dio a la chica algo más en lo que pensar mientras decía: "Sakura, me veo obligada a preguntarme por qué estás tan preocupada por quién acompaña a Naruto en una misión, pero no dudó en dejarlo atrás cuando se negó a ir a tu último ".

"Eso es porque ..."

"No quiero escuchar tus razones", dijo interrumpiéndola, "Pero simplemente quiero que te des cuenta de que no puedes tener las dos cosas.Estás despedido.

Sakura pareció aturdida por un momento, pero rápidamente siguió la sugerencia de su Hokage.Tsunade se sintió un poco molesta por su aprendiz y por un momento se preguntó qué esperaba Sakura de Naruto.¿Debía permanecer a su lado fiel sosteniéndola emocionalmente cada vez que Sasuke hacía su mejor esfuerzo para demostrar que era un bastardo?En cualquier caso, Tsunade decidió que no importaba, ya que Naruto había decidido dejar que Sakura siguiera persiguiendo a Sasuke.Solo que ahora lo estaría haciendo sin el apoyo emocional que él le había brindado tantas veces.Por lo tanto, en cierto sentido, Sakura estaba en una encrucijada y cada uno de sus compañeros de equipo caminaba por un camino cada vez más lejos.Ahora era el turno de su aprendiz de elegir qué camino iba a correr para alcanzar a uno de ellos.

Temari estaba tratando de no hervir en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Ino mientras continuaba colgando del brazo de Naruto.Ella también estaba tratando de entender exactamente lo que estaba pasando entre o a veces parecían mucho más cercanos que simplemente buenos amigos.Pero lo que más la molestó fue su propia incapacidad para encontrar un niño con el que pudiera actuar tan libremente.

Ella sacudió la cabeza otra vez al ver que casi había considerado a Shikamaru.Sin embargo, como él se había presentado a la semi cita, en la que ella iba a preguntarle sobre la posibilidad de que se reunieran, una hora tarde, había decidido simplemente hacer otra reunión sobre los próximos exámenes de Chunin.Ella suspiró porque era una situación que se estaba volviendo cada vez más frustrante para ella.En Suna, ella era la hermana de Gaara y aunque originalmente los niños habían mantenido su distancia debido a su condición de jinchuriki.Ahora era porque él era el Kazekage.En cualquier caso, nadie quería terminar en su lado o resultado, tenía dieciocho años y nunca había experimentado la alegría de una cita simple.

Luego también estaba el problema de que, como resultado de su falta de vida amorosa, su curiosidad por el sexo estaba obteniendo lo mejor de ella.En un viaje entre Suna y Konoha se detuvo en una tienda de sexo.No había comprado nada solo porque considerando su profesión no quería morir y que sus hermanos encontraran tal cosa.Pero había estado muy tentada, ya que estaba descubriendo que usar su mano o almohada se volvía bastante rancia.

Otra cosa que intentaba evitar era mirar a Naruto como algo más que un shinobi que ella respetaba mucho.Pero no fue fácil teniendo en cuenta su figura atlética y sus deslumbrantes ojos azules.Sin mencionar que le fue difícil negar que los tres años habían sido amables con él.Por un momento se imaginó a sí misma colgando de su brazo conversando alegremente, pero rápidamente cerró los ojos para alejar la imagen de su visión.

Naturalmente, ese fue el momento en que Naruto eligió separarse de Ino para caminar a su lado.Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, inmediatamente se fijaron en los azules del chico que estaba a su lado.Luchando contra el repentino sonrojo, sintió que preguntaba: "¿Qué?"Y para sus oídos sonaba mucho más dura de lo que pretendía.

"Lo siento, solo tenía curiosidad acerca de por qué contratarías acompañantes ya que sé que has hecho este viaje solo en el pasado.Pero si quieres estar solo ... "

Mientras se movía para caminar junto a Ino nuevamente, Temari lo agarró por la muñeca y lo detuvo rápidamente y dijo:" No, lo siento.Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos y me sorprendiste.Para responder a su pregunta es por la información que llevo en este viaje.

"Realmente", dijo sonando más emocionado, "¿Estamos guardando algún documento de alto secreto sss de rango triple?"

Temari se rió de su exuberancia, pero dijo: "En primer lugar, no hay nada como los triples clasificados.Me imagino que si hubiera algo más alto que S, hay una gran cantidad de letras para elegir.En segundo lugar, me temo que no.Todo lo que llevamos es información sobre los participantes en la tercera ronda del examen ".

"Oh", dijo Naruto, su emoción desapareció, "¿Por qué necesitarías un par de guardias para ayudar a protegerlos?"

Temari se sonrojó ya que su plan original había sido conseguir que ella y Shikamaru estuvieran solas si él había aceptado su pedido de una cita.Sin embargo, el hecho de que la dejara dormir una siesta lo había arruinado, por supuesto.Pero ella no quería retractarse de una solicitud de misión y tener la palanca de Hokage y la razón que había dado para la escolta cuando lo solicitó todavía era cierta, por lo que dijo: "Bueno, en las manos correctas esta información vale mucho dinero". .No sé si es consciente de esto, pero durante la tercera ronda se juegan mucho.Un jugador preparado con parte de la información que estamos protegiendo podría cambiar fácilmente las probabilidades a su favor ".

¿Lo suficiente como para que alguien envíe un ninja desaparecido tras nosotros?Preguntó Naruto sintiendo que su emoción regresaba.

"Supongo", dijo Temari con una pequeña sonrisa apareciendo mientras agregaba, "Pero no deberías esperar que eso no suceda en lugar de sonar como si también lo quisieras".

"Ah vamos Temari.No puedes decirme que encuentras la idea un poco emocionante, "dijo Naruto inclinándose un poco.

Temari se echó hacia atrás un poco sin estar acostumbrada a que las personas invadieran su espacio personal de esa manera cuando dijo: "Honestamente puedo decir que no espero encontrarme con ningún ninja desaparecido".

"No eres divertido", dijo Naruto haciendo un mohín un poco.

Ino redujo su ritmo lo suficiente como para caminar una vez más al lado de Naruto y agarrarlo por el brazo dijo: "Se me ocurren algunas maneras de animar esta misión Na-ru-to".La forma en que ella dijo seductoramente su nombre no dejó dudas sobre lo que estaba sugiriendo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la idea del sexo realmente puso a Naruto rojo de vergüenza.Le echó una rápida mirada a Temari, que miraba boquiabierto a Ino.Cuando se dio cuenta de que Naruto miraba, rápidamente apartó la vista, lo que le hizo volverse hacia Ino y sacudir la cabeza.Ino simplemente lamió sus labios y le lanzó un beso antes de saltar.

Después de un minuto de un silencio incómodo entre ellos, Temari finalmente preguntó: "¿Están involucrados usted y Ino?"

"Sí", Naruto rápidamente estuvo de acuerdo ya que estaba seguro ahora que Temari sabía y sin la ayuda de sus feromonas mejoradas que, independientemente de lo que Ino intentara, ella mantendría su distancia.

Temari frunció el ceño pero no estaba segura si era por decepción o por el comportamiento de Ino.

"Bienvenido a la cola blanca Inn," la recepcionista detrás del mostrador dijo con un pequeño arco.

Ino sonrió alegremente mientras Temari simplemente le devolvió el cortés saludo.Sin embargo, Naruto estaba al borde del pánico ya que la recepcionista era una Tayuya muy disfrazada.Todo lo que tenía para disfrazar sus rasgos era un par de anteojos con montura negra.Mirándola ahora, Naruto sabía a lo que Ino había estado jugando durante los últimos dos días durante su lento paso hacia Suna.Ella había estado tratando de ponerlo nervioso con sus insinuaciones constantes, tanteos rápidos, y mostrándolo con sus senos o su coño cada vez que Temari no buscaba desgastar su resolución.Lo que era peor, era que la rubia sentía que estaba funcionando, especialmente porque algunas de las insinuaciones parecían tener un efecto en Temari también.

Como Temari era el cliente, Leaf Shinobi se lo dejó a ella para que se ocupara de las habitaciones.Al acercarse al mostrador, la rubia dijo: "Me gustaría dos habitaciones, por favor".

"Lo siento, no es posible", respondió Tayuya rápidamente.

Temari arqueó una ceja ya que, aunque había algunos clientes caminando, no lo suficiente como para sugerir que el lugar estaba lleno.Al mencionar su observación, dijo: "Estoy segura de que puede encontrar dos habitaciones para nosotros".

"No", dijo Tayuya en su tono insinuando la diversión que sentía al frustrar a la rubia kunoichi.No le sorprendió que Temari no la reconociera, ya que la gente piensa con frecuencia en una persona que solo habían visto por unos segundos y creían haber matado.Y aunque dejó de lado ese hecho, actualmente disfrutaba jugando con la niña.También disfrutaría hacerlo más tarde, cuando realmente comenzaron a presionar sus botones.

"Bien ... tal vez puedas decirme por qué no tienes habitaciones cuando el Inn no está completamente reservado".Temari dijo exhalando el aliento para mantener la calma y no golpear a la perra presumida frente a ella.Tampoco podía deshacerse de la sensación de haberla visto desde algún lugar, pero explotó como siendo una persona que había visto cuando se había quedado en la posada antes.

"Está completamente lleno", dijo Tayuya sin dar pistas de que estaba mintiendo."Lamento decir que un noble envió a un corredor para reservar todas las habitaciones restantes para su grupo.Hemos consolidado todas las habitaciones que ha ocupado en un área.Me temo que todo lo que nos queda es una habitación con dos camas.

"Está bien, lo tomaremos", dijo Temari sintiéndose frustrado.Después de registrarse, se dirigió a su fiesta diciendo: "Confíen en mí, muchachos, las aguas termales aquí están fuera de este mundo.Por eso siempre me detengo aquí de camino a Suna.

Tayuya sonrió internamente y dijo: "Lo siento, pero solo el onsen de baño mixto todavía está disponible para su uso.El noble insistió en que los demás permanecieran libres de clientes durante cuarenta y ocho horas antes de su llegada.Algo sobre permitir los efectos de limpieza de los manantiales purificándolos de todo el riffraff ".

Tanto mortificados como excitados ante la idea, Temari dijo: "Bien", antes de tomar su llave.Todavía un poco desanimado, Temari dijo: "Tendré que usarlo tarde en la noche cuando nadie más lo está".

"¿Qué hay de divertido en eso?", Dijo Ino disfrutando de los tonos rojos que aparecían en la cara de Temari."¿Qué opinas, Naruto?", Preguntó ella cuando entraron en su habitación.

"Creo que lo golpearé ahora", dijo Naruto dirigiéndose al baño para ponerse una bata.En verdad, él planeaba encontrar a Tayuya y decirle lo que ella estaba haciendo, para cortarlo.Al salir del baño, pudo ver a Ino sonriéndole inocentemente, lo que le pareció molesto ya que estaba seguro de que ella lo sabía.

Temari parecía nervioso y preguntó: "¿No te preocupa que la gente te vea?"

"En realidad no", respondió, "durante mi viaje de entrenamiento, estaba casi garantizado que si una aldea o posada se hubiera bañado, Pervy Sage planeaba pasar todo el día en el agua".

Salió de la habitación notando que Temari entró al baño después de él y que la sonrisa en el rostro de Ino se hizo más grande.Sin embargo, su búsqueda de Tayuya demostró ser menos fructífera, incluso con el sello que tenía sobre ella, ya que obviamente ella se esforzaría mucho por mantener su distancia y permanecer en áreas abarrotadas para que no pudiera teletransportarse a ella.Decidió disfrutar del baño y se sorprendió al encontrarlo vacío, incluso si se acercaba la hora de la cena.Mientras se acomodaba en el agua caliente, suspiró satisfecho.Podía sentir que Tayuya se acercaba, pero como ella venía a él, se quedó donde estaba.

Pocos minutos después entró en el Onsen.Con una sonrisa muy satisfecha en su rostro preguntó: "Hola señor, ¿le gustaría nuestro servicio especial?"

Intentando mantener la sonrisa que sus palabras amenazaban con hacer aparecer en su rostro, dijo con severidad: "Quiero saber a qué estás jugando".Pensé que había dejado en claro que no iba a ir tras Temari ".

"Tómalo con Tsunade, ella es la que piensa que estás siendo un idiota.Bueno, eso no es del todo correcto.Creo que tú también eres uno, pero ella fue la que decidió enviarnos a mí ya Ino ", dijo Tayuya arrojando su propia bata mientras se deslizaba en el agua.

"Bien, pero no voy a ceder a lo que sea que hayas planeado", dijo Naruto cruzando los brazos.

Tayuya simplemente rodó los ojos, pero deslizándose junto a él comenzó a frotar su polla para endurecerla.Naruto pensó en detenerla, pero pensó que si algo lo ayudaría a resistir lo que habían planeado más tarde.Entonces él se echó hacia atrás para darle más espacio para trabajar y sonrió cuando ella se colocó sobre él y comenzó a deslizarse hacia abajo.Sin embargo, no sabía que su pequeña cita estaba siendo observada por un par de ojos oscuros de color verde azulado.

Temari se sorprendió al ver a la recepcionista de la posada comenzar a montar a Naruto.Estaba agachada cerca de la entrada y se asomó para ver si Naruto estaba adentro.Pero por qué ella no podía decir exactamente.Después de salir del baño, se había sentado en lo que supuso que sería su cama por la noche desde que Ino había reclamado la otra.Simplemente había asumido que Naruto se acostaría con ella ya que estaban juntos.

Sin embargo, ella seguía enviando miradas a la puerta de su habitación, la tentación de ver a Naruto sin su ropa era bastante difícil de ignorar.Sin embargo, ignóralo, intentó, eligiendo esperar hasta que él volviera.Pero eso no le impidió enviar miradas a la puerta como si quisiera irse.Probablemente fue en su centésima o más o menos tal mirada que se sintió abrumada por el deseo.Era difícil de describir, pero se imaginó que era casi como si le hubieran implantado una sugerencia.

Al llegar al onsen, que tenía un letrero que decía Cerrado por limpiar, se había sentido un poco decepcionada.Pero cuando estaba a punto de regresar, comenzó a preguntarse dónde estaba Naruto.Sintió un poco de miedo preguntándose si alguien estaba haciendo una jugada para obtener información sobre el genin en los próximos exámenes de Chunin, así que decidió investigar.Sin embargo, lo último que esperaba ver era a Naruto engañando a Ino con la recepcionista.Estaba a punto de decirle a Ino cuando casi jadeó cuando Naruto los levantó y se apartó de la chica para darle la vuelta.Al ver su primer pene erecto, Temari sintió que se humedecía y sus pezones se endurecían más.Cuando la cabeza roja gimió cuando Naruto entró por detrás de ella, Temari sintió que su propia excitación se disparaba.

Mientras observaba, Temari comenzó a imaginarse en el lugar de los pelirrojos.Sus manos comenzaron a explorar su propio cuerpo para hacerlo más real para ella.Se mordió el labio mientras comenzaba a frotar su coño mientras veía la acción caliente frente a ella deseando que fuera ella.Estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo con la pareja frente a ella cuando se escuchó el sonido de algo chocando contra el piso detrás de ella.Al volverse vio una pila de cubos que la gente a veces traía al onsen con ellos y que parecía apilada, bastante segura, se había caído de costado.Naruto y el pelirrojo se detuvieron y la chica de repente se dirigió a la entrada donde estaba Temari.Lanzándose rápidamente avergonzada, echó de menos a la otra kunoichi rubia que estaba escondida y había tirado los cubos.

Tayuya abrió la puerta e inmediatamente vio a Ino que la saludó antes de regresar a la habitación para evitar que Temari terminando lo que ella había comenzado mientras miraba.Tayuya se volvió y dijo: "Solo eran algunos cubos".

"Bueno, continuemos donde lo dejamos", dijo Naruto mientras Tayuya regresaba al agua.Frunció el ceño cuando, en lugar de regresar a Tayuya, recogió su túnica y dijo: "Lo siento, es posible que haya puesto al personal y a los clientes del Inn bajo un genjutsu para que siguieran mi historia.Pero todavía tengo un trabajo que hacer ".

Se dio la vuelta y sonrió cuando vio a Naruto mirar su polla dura como una roca.Cuando se fue, se quitó el genjutsu de alrededor de la entrada que había hecho que el onsen pareciera cerrado.Casi de inmediato, algunas personas comenzaron a dirigirse hacia él para que Naruto no pudiera manejar su problema bastante grande.Contenta de que la fase uno de su plan y el de Ino estuvieran completos, fue en busca de un lugar tranquilo donde pudiera atender sus propias necesidades apremiantes.

Temari llegó a la habitación y se alegró de que Ino no estaba presente.Sin embargo, su miedo a ser atrapada le impidió continuar inmediatamente donde lo dejó.Ella estaba dividida sobre si decirle o no a Ino sobre Naruto ya que una parte de ella todavía se sentía en deuda con él por traer a su hermano pequeño, tanto por su odio como por Akatsuki.

Pero la decisión fue tomada de sus manos cuando entraron juntos a la habitación."Creo que deberíamos llamarlo una noche temprana", dijo Ino sonando feliz.

"Estoy de acuerdo", dijo Temari rápidamente solo queriendo dormir, ya que tal vez su excitación se desvanecería.Todos cambiaron rápidamente y Temari sintió que el deseo de dormir se desvanecía, ya que cuando salió del baño, se puso un pijama de franela y vio a Naruto con solo un par de boxers.Ino aparentemente no había tenido problemas para cambiarse frente a él, ya que llevaba una camiseta de gran tamaño que cubría hasta las rodillas.

Deseándole a la pareja una buena noche, Temari se tumbó en su cama, pero le resultó difícil dormir.Lo que era peor era que ella sabía que hasta que pudiera aprovechar su emoción, el sueño sería casi imposible.Se acurrucó en posición fetal y estaba a punto de alcanzar discretamente entre sus piernas cuando escuchó a Ino susurrar: "Temari".

Temari se congeló y un momento después Ino volvió a repetir su nombre suavemente.Naruto también tuvo problemas para dormir o se despertó cuando preguntó: "¿Qué pasa Ino?"

"Tu polla me está metiendo en el culo", respondió ella.

"Entonces quieres cambiar de cama", dijo Naruto, pero jadeó cuando Ino envolvió su mano alrededor de su pene.

"No", dijo Ino bajando de la cama, "quiero darle un buen uso".

"Temari ..."

"No responde", dijo Ino antes de tragarse la polla.

Temari podía escuchar los ruidos obscenos provenientes de la cama junto a la de ella.Estaba casi tentada de decirles que pararan o, al menos, Ino sobre la transgresión temprana de Naruto, pero se quedó estupefacta cuando Ino dejó de chupar el tiempo suficiente para decir: "Estuviste con ella, ¿no?"

"Qué", gimió Naruto cuando Ino le dio a su personal una larga lamida.

"Lo estabas", dijo casi segura de que podía imaginar la expresión de asombro en el rostro de Temari, "todavía puedo saborearla en eso.¿Ella no te hizo correrte?Debes haber sido interrumpido para que seas así de duro.Mientras hablaba, Ino se arrastró por su cuerpo y se colocó sobre su polla donde Naruto se enteró de que no llevaba bragas.

Naruto comenzó a sospechar que lo habían acosado antes y estaba a punto de acusarla, pero en cambio dijo: "Oh, maldición", mientras Ino se hundía en su varita de carne.

Cualesquiera que fueran las protestas de Naruto, desaparecieron como resultado de ser enterrado dentro de Ino.Puso sus manos sobre sus caderas y comenzó a moverse debajo de ella desesperada por correrse y aliviar las bolas azules con las que Tayuya lo había dejado.

Cuando Ino comenzó a gemir, Temari no pudo controlarse más, necesitando alcanzar su propia satisfacción sexual.Primero desabrochó los primeros botones de su camisa para acceder a sus senos y comenzó a ajustar sus pezones al encontrarlos ya duros.Luego se bajó los pantalones de franela por las caderas lo suficiente como para poder comenzar a frotar discretamente su coño.Se frotó al ritmo de los amantes imaginándose en la posición de Ino.Ino comenzó a acelerar su ritmo, el volumen de sus gemidos aumentó junto con él.Frotando frenéticamente, Temari solo se detuvo cuando escuchó a Naruto decir: "No te calles, Temari está durmiendo justo a nuestro lado".

"No ... no, no lo está", gimió Ino mirando a Temari, cuya espalda estaba frente a ellos, "Ella se frota el coño mientras probablemente piensa en ti.¿No eres Temari?

Temari no dijo nada esperando que Ino lo dejara caer y solo fingió que no estaba allí, pero eso no fue así cuando Ino encendió la luz entre las camas.Temari cerró los ojos sintiéndose mortificada, pero escuchó a Ino reírse entre dientes, "Parece un poco tonto fingir que aún está dormido".A menos que quieras que volvamos a lo que estábamos haciendo para que puedas correrte.Pero, ¿por qué conformarse con su mano cuando puede tener este empuje dentro de usted?

Temari abrió los ojos en estado de shock, pero a pesar de una sensación de vergüenza al enfrentar a los dos se volvieron.Ino sonrió mientras lo hacía, levantándose de la polla de Naruto.Temari pudo ver que estaba cubierto en los jugos de su compañera rubia.Ino movió su rostro hacia abajo y dijo: "Voy a limpiar esto por ti.Pero necesitas decirle a Naruto lo que quieres.Tiene miedo de enojar a tu hermano teniendo en cuenta su amistad.

Ino comenzó a lamer sus propios jugos de la polla de Naruto.El único hombre en la habitación estaba congelado ya que podía ver a Temari mirándolo con avidez y estaba desesperado por venir porque ahora se lo habían negado dos veces.Su propia mirada cambiaría entre las dos chicas.Observaría a Ino, quien aunque lamía su bastón era agradable, obviamente no estaba interesada en hacer que se corriera.Luego cambiaría su enfoque a Temari, quien parecía haberse olvidado de que su camisa estaba parcialmente desabotonada, lo que le permitía ver sin trabas uno de sus senos.

Temari trató de romper la situación lógicamente preguntándose por qué Ino le estaba ofreciendo a su novio.O por qué no parecía importarle que Naruto durmiera con un extraño al azar.Pero su propio cerebro estaba nublado por la lujuria y, a pesar de sí misma, solo podía concentrarse en la polla rígida al otro lado de la habitación.Finalmente Ino dijo: "Supongo que tenías razón, Naruto, para no querer ir tras Temari.Parece tener sus propios problemas para acostarse contigo.Oh, bueno, supongo que debería terminar lo que empecé.

Ino comenzó a caminar de rodillas sobre Naruto sosteniendo su camisa sobre su cintura.Estaba a punto de caer para enterrar una vez más su polla en ella cuando Temari dijo: "¡No!"Se detuvo sorprendida de sí misma, pero dijo: "Naruto ... por favor ..."

Naruto la miró sorprendido cuando ella se sentó y acercó las piernas a un lado de la cama, pero Ino lo sostuvo agarrándolo por la espalda y le dijo: "No te rindas tan rápido, Naruto".Luego se agachó para comenzar a acariciar su polla mientras decía: "Vamos Temari.Naruto se está arriesgando mucho.Puede cambiar las cosas entre él y tu hermano.Haz que sepa lo mal que quieres que te folle.

Temari miró a Ino pero dijo: "Naruto, por favor, mete tu polla dentro de mí.Lo quiero, lo quiero tanto ".

"No solo le digas que le muestre", dijo Ino y sintió que la polla de Naruto se contraía cuando Temari se quitó los pantalones del pijama.

Una vez libre de ellos, se enfrentó a su coño hacia ellos y extendió las piernas sosteniéndolas en el aire.Alcanzando ella, extendió sus labios empapados mientras decía que su lujuria se hizo cargo, "Naruto por favor.¿No ves lo mojado que estoy?Necesito tu polla, por favor.

Ino susurró al oído de Naruto, "Mira, ¿cómo puedes rechazarla ahora?Si lo hicieras, sería casi cruel.

Naruto estaba de pie caminando la corta distancia que separaba las camas.Agarrando la parte posterior de las rodillas de Temari, las presionó contra su pecho y se inclinó sobre ella y dijo: "Temari, ¿estás seguro?¿Todo cambiará para ti?

Levantó la mano para tomar su rostro entre sus manos y dijo: "Sí ... solo quiero sentirme como una mujer".

Naruto todavía no estaba seguro de si lo que estaba a punto de hacer era una buena idea o no.Pero tenía que admitir que Ino tenía razón.Rechazar a Temari ahora sería cruel.Se inclinó y la enzó suavemente, pero pronto ambos se estaban besando locamente.Naruto todavía sostenía sus piernas contra su pecho, pero podía sentir que intentaba mover su pelvis para frotarla contra algo.Esa cosa resultó ser su polla, ya que Ino, siendo su yo servicial, la guió a la entrada de Temari.

Ambos gimieron en la boca de los demás al hacer contacto genital entre ellos.Eso gimió más profundo cuando Naruto comenzó a empujar lentamente hacia la Arena Kunoichi.Temari rompió el beso para decir: "Me está separando".Naruto dejó de temer que la había lastimado, pero ella rápidamente dijo: "Continúa, quiero sentirlos a todos en mí".

Naruto obedeció la orden.Cuando estuvo completamente dentro de ella, dejó de darle tiempo para adaptarse a su tamaño.Pero ella no necesitaba que le dijera: "Jódeme Naruto ... jódeme".

Naruto obedeció rápidamente estableciendo un ritmo duro y rápido cuando comenzó a atornillarla en el colchón.La forma en que sostenía sus piernas hacia abajo le impedía acceder a sus senos, así que comenzó a besarla y lamerla alrededor de su cuello.

Ino regresó a su cama donde comenzó a tocarse mientras disfrutaba del espectáculo.Desde su posición privilegiada, pudo ver la polla de Naruto entrando y saliendo de Temari, así como ver los jugos de la kunoichi goteando de su coño por su culo extendido.

Naruto se apartó del cuello de Temari para comenzar a besarla nuevamente y captó algo por el rabillo del ojo.Centrándose en ello, pudo ver a Tayuya observando desde el pasillo.Podía ver que, aunque obviamente estaba complacida de que hubiera sucumbido a su plan, también temía que se enojara más tarde.Para tranquilizarla, movió la mano más cercana a ella desde la rodilla de Temari, tan pronto como encontró esa pierna en su hombro, y sosteniéndola en alto la invitó a entrar en la habitación.No fue necesario decirle a Tayuya dos veces que entraba rápidamente a la habitación y se quitaba la ropa.

Temari estaba en el cielo cuando Naruto la golpeó, pero gimió cuando terminó el beso para alejarse de ella.Había cerrado los ojos mientras se besaban y estaba a punto de abrirlos cuando sintió que volvían los labios.Excepto que casi al instante ella se dio cuenta de que no eran suyos.Al abrir los ojos vio a la pelirroja, que se había alejado del beso para mirarla, desde antes sin sus anteojos e inmediatamente la imaginó con la piel más oscura y los cuernos saliendo de su cabeza.

"Eres ..." comenzó a decir, pero su habilidad para hablar se vio obstaculizada cuando Tayuya se inclinó para besarla nuevamente.Al principio se resistió, pero rápidamente cedió al placer.Mientras las dos mujeres se besaban, Ino decidió involucrarse y unirse a ellas en la cama enganchada al pecho de Temari.

De repente, Temari se tensó apretando sus ojos y, aunque gimió, lanzó un gemido agudo.Naruto sintió que los músculos internos de Temari se tensaban y apretaban a su alrededor y gimió, lo que provocó que Tayuya dijera: "Se está yendo a la mierda, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, lo es", Naruto confirmó que su ritmo disminuía debido a la resistencia adicional.

Ino retiró su boca del pezón de Temari y extendió una mano hacia abajo para dividir sus dedos alrededor de la polla en movimiento de Naruto, así como los labios inferiores de Temari dijeron: "Bueno, no debes estar haciendo tu trabajo para obtener una reacción tan débil de ella".Hazla gritar a Naruto.

Naruto asumió el desafío rápidamente acelerando su ritmo golpeándola cuando su orgasmo se calmó.Temari trató de resistirse a gritar, quizás también lo tomó como un desafío, pero resultó difícil, especialmente cuando Tayuya la incitó a decir: "Deja de ser una perra tan terca.Recompénselo diciéndole lo bien que se siente ".Temari no respondió, por lo que Tayuya dijo: "Maldito pare Naruto".

Lo hizo, lo que hizo estrangular, "N-no, no te detengas".

Pero Naruto lo hizo, así que Ino sacó su polla de Temari y comenzó a chuparla mientras Tayuya dijo: "Qué egoísta.Le suplicas por su gran polla, pero te niegas a dejar que la escuche cuando te satisfaga.Estoy seguro de que Ino no tendrá problemas para contarlo.

Ino no jugó, lo que provocó que Tayuya la empujara con el dedo del pie, pero Ino retiró la polla de Naruto solo el tiempo suficiente para decir: "Lo siento, pero su polla sabe tan bien".Desde su posición sobre su espalda, Temari no podía ver a Ino chupando a Naruto mientras volvía su atención a su poste, solo podía ver la parte posterior de la cabeza de kunoichi mientras estaba acostada cerca de su estómago.Pero podía oír y sentir cuando la saliva de la rubia goteaba sobre su ingle.

"Escucha eso," dijo Tayuya, "Al menos Naruto sabe cuánto le encanta a Ino chuparlo.Ella ni siquiera necesita hablar.Puedes escuchar cuánto se mete en eso, y si eres un poco más ruidoso y decisivo, obtendrá un bocado de esperma que debería haber sido tuyo ".

Temari quería que Naruto volviera a sentirse vacía desde su retirada forzada.En voz alta, Temari gritó: "Naruto, quiero que me devuelvas tu polla.Dámelo a mí.Ino sonrió al escuchar el grito y darle a su polla un sorbo más fuerte mientras ella retrocedía, colocándolo de nuevo en la entrada de Temari.Naruto avanzó enterrándose en ella por completo y comenzó a golpearla con la intención de venir.Esta vez, aunque Temari gritó mucho más: "ESO ES, FOLLARME ... NUNCA PENSÉ QUE ESTE FOLLABO BIEN ..."

Mientras Temari seguía gritando su aprobación, Ino dijo en tono de broma mientras se acercaba a la cara de Naruto, "Escucha eso, ella está empezando a sonar como Tayuya ".Arrodillándose en el borde de la cama, quitó la pierna de Temari de su hombro y la dejó colgando a un lado de la cama.

"Ciertamente lo apruebo," dijo Naruto antes de comenzar a besarse con Ino mientras Tayuya tomaba el lugar de Ino chupando la teta de Temari en su boca.Con toda la estimulación física y visual no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Naruto sintiera su orgasmo que se acercaba y que se había retrasado.Apartándose de la boca de Ino, dijo: "Me estoy acercando a mi meta, Temari".

"Yo también", respondió la kunoichi, ella levantó su pierna libre detrás de él colocando su pie en la parte baja de su espalda y tirando de él hacia ella.

Tomando eso como permiso para correrse dentro de ella, gritó: "Aquí viene Temari".

Cuando él bombeó su semilla dentro de ella, provocó el orgasmo de Temari y la arqueó hacia atrás mientras gritaba: "¡OH DIOS MÍO ... HACE TAN CALIENTE ... AHHHHHHHH!"

Naruto mantuvo su herramienta enterrada dentro de ella hasta el último estallido poderoso y comenzó a retirarse.Tan pronto como fue liberado del agarre aterciopelado de Temari, se estremeció al sentir un par de labios envolverse alrededor de su cabeza demasiado sensible.Él gimió cuando Tayuya comenzó a complacerlo y se echó a reír cuando Ino hizo un puchero, "Hey, eso es mío", y abandonó su cofre para tener acceso a su herramienta.Les permitió tirar de él hacia la cama, donde cada uno tomó una posición al costado de su ingle para limpiarlo, antes de que inevitablemente se pelearan sobre quién consiguió el primer viaje.Pero se centró en Temari, que lo miró con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.Extendió la mano para tomar su mano y, aunque todavía sentía un poco de miedo por dañar su amistad con Gaara, admitió que estaba contento de haber sucumbido a la voluntad de sus chicas al respecto.

Próximo objetivo: Matsuri


	8. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 8

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío.Además, esta historia es una ficción de limón, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan.Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora.Gracias.

Capítulo 8: Target Matsuri

Naruto yacía contra la pared en la cabecera de la cama que se suponía que debía haber compartido con Ino.Aunque una rubia estaba acurrucada a su lado, era con la que había comenzado la noche.Temari estaba frotando una mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo en su pecho mientras la pierna descansaba sobre sus movimientos similares.

Escuchó un pequeño gemido venir de la otra cama y al mirar pudo ver que había venido de Tayuya mientras Ino se acomodaba sobre su pecho.Después de su primera vez con Temari, había empezado a complacer tanto a Tayuya como a Ino antes de recoger a su nuevo amante y llevarla a la otra cama donde podían hablar.Explicó todo lo que habían aprendido hasta ahora, así como su objetivo final.Aún no había dicho nada, pero como no se había reído como algunos de sus otros amantes pensaron que era una buena señal.

Con la esperanza de escuchar su opinión, le preguntó: "Bueno, ¿qué te parece?"

"Ciertamente es ambicioso", respondió Temari.

"Eso es todo", dijo sorprendido, "me imagino que alguien con sus habilidades analíticas me diría que las probabilidades de lograr esto son bastante pequeñas".

Temari sonrió pero dijo: "Me besé con un ex-sonido-nin que intenté matar.Si alguien me hubiera dicho que eso estaba reservado para mi futuro.Probablemente me habría reído en su cara ".

"Muy bien", dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa, "¿Qué tal el resto?¿Tiene algún problema para ayudarme a saber que es posible que deba proporcionarme información crítica sobre su hogar?

Temari se apartó de su lado para mirarlo a los ojos y preguntar: "¿Y si lo hiciera?"

"No lo sé", admitió Naruto honestamente."Puedo ser capaz de forzarte.Pero no creo que pueda hacerte eso, y ahora que sabes lo que estoy planeando, podrías ser un obstáculo si lo deseas.No te obligaría a darnos información, pero te obligaría a guardar silencio.Eso probablemente sería igual de malo para ti, ya que sabrías que me mudaría a otra mujer y ella puede darme lo que quería ".

Temari asintió con la cabeza como sabía que sería.El hecho de que Naruto tuviera ese tipo de poder sobre ella era bastante aterrador, pero que no la obligaría a traicionar su hogar la hizo confiar en su respuesta cuando dijo: "Ayudaré.Pero, ¿qué hay de Gaara?

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¿Vas a decirle lo que estás haciendo también?"

Naruto apoyó la cabeza contra la pared mirando al techo y dijo: "Originalmente, también lo había planeado.Ya no estoy tan seguro de si es una buena idea ".

"¿Por qué?"

Naruto sonrió cuando dijo con un tono ligero: "Bueno, primero ponte en tu premake out con zapatos de niña", pero se puso serio y continuó: "seduje a su hermana y tengo la capacidad de convertirla en una espía contra su voluntad .Si fueras él, ¿seguirías confiando en mí?

"No", admitió Temari, "Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, Gaara confía en ti como ningún otro.No decirle puede ser más condenatorio.

"Sí, lo sé, pero ..."

Temari lo detuvo colocando su dedo contra sus labios diciendo: "No he terminado.Además, seamos sinceros, no me sedujiste.Ambos fuimos conducidos juntos por esos dos de allá ".

"Supongo que es verdad", acordó Naruto mirando a las dos mujeres desnudas que se abrazaban."¿Pero crees que Gaara verá la diferencia?"

"No sé", dijo Temari.Colocando un beso contra su pecho, ella preguntó: "Naruto si tienes la capacidad de controlar sus acciones y las mías.¿Por qué no los obligaste simplemente a abandonar sus planes para nosotros?

"No lo pensé", admitió Naruto, "pero además de eso, si vamos a unir al mundo shinobi, se necesitará más que solo yo".Quitarle a usted y al otro el libre albedrío para decirme que estoy equivocado le perjudicará a usted y a mí.Tsunade, Ino, Tayuya y yo imaginamos que Hinata pensó que ignorarlo por mi amistad con Gaara fue una tontería.Se detuvo cuando notó que una mirada pasaba por su rostro y le preguntaba: "Eso te molesta, ¿no?"

"Sí", dijo Temari colocando su cabeza contra su hombro, "La mayor parte de mi vida los hombres se mantuvieron alejados de mí por mi hermano.Puedo entenderlo más contigo ya que tienes un vínculo con él, pero no puedo decir que me complace saber que casi me perdí una noche tan placentera por eso ".

"Lo que básicamente prueba mi punto", dijo Naruto, "si le hubiera robado a Tsunade su habilidad para anularme.Bueno, probablemente lo hubieras hecho.Todos ustedes son personas tan increíbles que eliminar su capacidad de tomar sus propias decisiones disminuye lo que pueden ayudarme a lograr ".

"Ciertamente tienes una forma con las palabras", dijo Temari levantando la vista de su hombro para mirarlo a la cara.

Naruto miró hacia abajo y dijo: "Solo digo lo que siento".Él se inclinó para besarla y ella rápidamente regresó.

Alejándose, dijo: "Eso es lo que lo hace aún más poderoso".Luego se recostó para besar su pecho, antes de bajar para colocar varios a lo largo de su abdomen.Naruto tenía una buena idea de dónde estaba su destino final, así que le pasó la mano por la espalda.Al llegar a su trasero, le dio un apretón justo cuando ella comenzó a besar su polla flácida.Cuando ella alcanzó la punta y le dio un beso también, él le rodeó el culo y comenzó a deslizar un dedo por sus labios inferiores antes de enterrar dos de sus dedos dentro de ella.

Temari cerró los ojos y gimió ante las atenciones de Naruto.Ella sonrió mientras se enfocaba en su polla una vez más para descubrir que había llegado a ocasionarse como resultado de sus acciones.Lamiendo la punta, ella acarició el resto de su longitud hasta que su sabor cambió cuando él comenzó a supurar precum.Ella tomó tanto de él en su boca como pudo mientras acariciaba lo que quedaba.Pero encontró que concentrarse en la tarea frente a ella era difícil debido a los propios esfuerzos de Naruto.

Ella apartó la boca para gemir profundamente cuando él comenzó a frotar un punto sensible en su interior.Estaba a punto de colocarlo de nuevo en su boca cuando él levantó su mitad inferior y la sostuvo alrededor de la sección media comenzó a comerla fuera de su posición sentada.Sus piernas y pies más bajos descansaban a lo largo de la pared contra la que estaba su espalda, por lo que usó chakra para mantenerlos en su lugar y facilitarle a Naruto abrazarla mientras cenaba su coño.

"Oh, Kami, tu lengua se siente divina Naruto", gimió ella apreciativamente.Decidiendo mostrar su agradecimiento a través de la acción, se tragó su bastón una vez más, moviendo la cabeza hacia atrás y adelante deteniéndose en la punta de vez en cuando para lamerla.Tan bien como Naruto la hacía sentir que Temari quería más, sin previo aviso, cortó el chakra en sus piernas y se deslizó por su cuerpo.Llevando la parte inferior de su cuerpo por encima de su polla rígida, mientras miraba hacia otro lado, Temari se puso de rodillas y pudo sentir a Naruto frotar a sí mismo a lo largo de su coño mojado y empapado.Manteniéndolo firme para ella, ambos gimieron cuando ella comenzó a hundirse lentamente sobre él.Cuando lo enterraron completamente, Temari suspiró de satisfacción y se quedó quieto para disfrutar de la sensación de plenitud de que ella también se estaba volviendo adicta rápidamente.

Finalmente, ella comenzó a levantar y bajar las caderas con Naruto encontrando sus empujes hacia abajo a mitad de camino.Al acercarse, agarró los tobillos de Naruto mientras continuaba moviendo sus caderas hacia arriba y hacia abajo.Naruto estaba hipnotizado por la increíble vista que la posición le daba de su polla deslizándose dentro y fuera de su húmedo pasaje.Al acercarse, colocó su mano sobre la parte superior de su trasero para ayudarla a empujar hacia abajo mientras comenzaba a empujarla más fuerte.Tuvo el efecto deseado cuando Temari se arqueó arqueándola hacia atrás mientras gritaba: "ESO ES NARUTO ... AHORA MISMO ... MIERDA AHORA MISMO ..."

Disfrutando de sus gritos, él extendió la mano para ahuecar sus senos solo para encontrar sus manos allí.Colocando la suya sobre la de ella, ambas tocaron y apretaron sus senos mientras se acomodaban a un ritmo rápido.Después de varios minutos, Temari colocó sus manos sobre los muslos de Naruto mientras él le acercaba las caderas, y ella comenzó a sonreír en su regazo en un patrón circular que lo hizo gemir.Colocando la barbilla en el pecho, se mordió el labio inferior para evitar su inminente orgasmo, queriendo mantener los sentimientos que se agitaban en su interior el mayor tiempo posible.

Tristemente, unos momentos después, supo que estaba al final de su cuerda, así que se volvió para mirar por encima del hombro y dijo: "Naruto ... estoy ... voy a ... correrme ..."

"También estoy cerca, Temari. "

"Juntos ... juntos por favor", suplicó.

Naruto no respondió con palabras sino que comenzó a subir y bajar las caderas.Colocando una de sus manos cerca de la parte superior de su coño, esperó hasta que sintió que su propio deseo de correrse se volvía abrumador y luego le dio a su clítoris un pequeño masaje contra la pared mientras su coño lo sacaba de su semilla.Cuando su orgasmo golpeó y Naruto liberó su carga dentro de ella, Temari levantó la cabeza hacia el techo y gritó: "Oh ... Godddddd ... hay tanto".

Cuando su orgasmo disminuyó, Temari se tambaleó un poco antes de caer hacia atrás en el pecho de Naruto.Él la rodeó con sus brazos y le besó el cuello.Cuando sintió que el sueño comenzaba a alcanzarla, Temari no estaba exactamente segura de lo que sentía por el niño, pero sabía que le debía a Tsunade, Tayuya e Ino por obligar a Naruto a presentarle un mundo de placer.

Sakura vio a Ayame tararear para sí misma mientras preparaba algunos ingredientes para usarlos más tarde.No estaba segura de por qué decidió comer en el pequeño puesto, pero la forma en que actuaba la joven del otro lado del mostrador la estaba poniendo nerviosa.Sin embargo, en realidad, no era solo Ayame, sino también Tsunade, Hinata e Ino.

Sakura no había notado el cambio que las mujeres habían experimentado desde su regreso de Grass Country.No, ese honor había pertenecido a Shizune ya que Sakura estaba demasiado molesta por la desaparición de Naruto de su vida para darse cuenta realmente.Sin embargo, el primer aprendiz y asistente de Tsunade sí, al menos en su maestro.

Los dos aprendices habían estado disfrutando de un descanso de sus tareas hospitalarias cuando Tsunade había caminado por la sala de descanso.Sakura había estado mirando su té tratando de encontrar alguna forma de hacer que las cosas volvieran a ser como solían ser entre ella y Naruto, así que no había notado el paso de Hokage.Después de que Tsunade se fue, Shizune colocó su barbilla en su mano y dijo: "Me pregunto qué ha tenido Lady Tsunade de tan buen humor últimamente".

"Lo siento, ¿qué fue eso?"Sakura preguntó alzando la vista de su bebida cuando Shizune dijo

"Oh, nada", dijo Shizune, "Es solo que recientemente Lady Tsunade parecía bastante feliz y me preguntaba por qué".

Sakura recordaba cómo Tsunade la había puesto en su lugar después de quejarse de que Naruto iría a Suna sin ella, así que tuvo dificultades para imaginar lo que Shizune estaba diciendo.Al expresar su opinión, dijo: "No he notado ningún cambio".

"Realmente", dijo Shizune sorprendida, "No te has dado cuenta de que Tsunade se ha puesto al día con todo su papeleo, o que no ha intentado escabullirse para beber y jugar últimamente.Sin mencionar que finalmente accedió a mi pedido de que contratara a un segundo asistente ".

Sakura realmente no lo había hecho, pero repasar sus recuerdos no podía negar lo que Shizune dijo que era verdad.Al llegar a una teoría, dijo: "Tal vez con Hinata allí para ayudar, se ayudó a simplificar un poco las cosas para que pueda seguir el ritmo.Con más tiempo libre, ahora puede jugar y beber cuando la oficina está cerrada ".

"Eso es todo", dijo Shizune, "Ella no ha tenido una caída en semanas.Soy el que normalmente tiene que reabastecer su suministro, así que verifique de vez en cuando.No he necesitado comprar una botella nueva en semanas.Incluso he comprobado su escondite secreto y han estado acumulando polvo.

Las dos mujeres se habían quedado en silencio poco después, cada una tratando de pensar en una razón para el cambio de su amo.Sakura había querido preguntar si Tsunade comenzó a cambiar cuando ella había estado fuera de la aldea.Sin embargo, estaba demasiado avergonzada ya que probablemente tendría que admitir que la razón por la que quería saber era porque sería casi al mismo tiempo que Naruto también había cambiado.

Sin embargo, observar a Ayame había vuelto a su mente a ese recuerdo y al pensarlo se dio cuenta de que Tsunade y Naruto no eran las únicas personas que habían cambiado recientemente.Ino también había pasado de ser alguien que había afirmado estar locamente enamorado de Sasuke a alguien a quien ni siquiera le importaba si regresaba.Luego también estaba Hinata, que no solo parecía más extrovertida, sino que parecía empeñada en aprender los entresijos de la política.Si ella realmente quería expandir su teoría, incluso las duras uñas que capitaneó Head Anbu parecían más relajadas y felices la última vez que había ido a su oficina a recoger algunos documentos.

Al darse cuenta de que algunas mujeres habían cambiado, se centró en la que más le había cambiado, que era Ino.Recordando justo antes de irse a la misión, Sakura recordó que Ino había acudido rápidamente en defensa de Naruto cuando estaba molesta porque él no iba a la misión.Ino incluso había afirmado que Naruto no la había elegido para algo, pero rápidamente se había quejado sobre qué.Sea lo que sea, Sakura fue positiva, fue más profundo que Ino cuidando sus plantas.Porque si tenía razón, la kunoichi no tenía problemas para bañarse en Naruto considerando el tiempo que había visto a Ino allí.Pensando en ese momento, Sakura comenzó a preguntarse si Naruto fue la causa de todos los cambios que notó en las mujeres a su alrededor.

Sakura comenzó a frotar su frente sintiendo que le dolía cuando admitió que el distanciamiento de Naruto de ella debe estar molestándola más de lo que pensaba si se le ocurría una teoría tan loca.Ayame pareció notar su angustia preguntando: "¿Estás bien, Sakura?"

"Estoy un poco estresada, supongo", admitió.

"Oh", dijo Ayame inclinándose hacia ella, "¿Puedo preguntar sobre qué?"

Sintiéndose avergonzada, Sakura dijo: "Prefiero no decirlo".Ayame asintió con la cabeza y volvió a su trabajo.Sin embargo, después de varios minutos, Sakura preguntó: "Ayame, ¿Naruto ha hablado de mí recientemente?"

"No, en realidad no", admitió Ayame.Aunque ella sabía por qué Naruto estaba actuando tan distante con su compañero de equipo, ella todavía preguntó: "¿Por qué?"

Sakura pensó por un momento antes de decir: "Bueno ... desde que regresé de esa misión a Grass, Naruto ha sido tan diferente conmigo".

Ayame asintió y pudo ver que Sakura obviamente esperaba que Ayame tuviera la respuesta de por qué.Aunque lo hizo, sabía que no era su lugar decir nada.En cambio, ella preguntó: "¿Te importa si te pregunto algo?"Sakura negó con la cabeza, así que Ayame dijo: "¿Cuáles son sus planes después de que ustedes dos traigan de vuelta a Sasuke?"

Sakura fue tomada por sorpresa pero dijo: "No estoy segura de entender lo que quieres decir".Con suerte, una vez que regrese, todo volverá a la normalidad ".

Ayame asintió con la cabeza pensando que ese era el caso, así que agregó: "Quizás Naruto se dé cuenta de que eso es imposible".

"No es imposible", espetó Sakura rápidamente.

"Lo siento, Sakura, pero me temo que te equivocas", respondió Ayame con calma.Sakura estaba a punto de discutir, pero Ayame la interrumpió y le dijo: "Mira, Sakura, estás preocupada porque Naruto ya no te mire, lo demuestra".Un poco de la amargura que sintió por Sakura se desvaneció en su voz mientras continuaba: "Hace tres años, Naruto habría hecho cualquier cosa por ti.Si bien todavía tiene la intención de traer de vuelta a Sasuke, creo que se ha dado cuenta de la verdad de la materia ".

Sorprendida por el tono hostil que la joven había tomado con ella, Sakura le preguntó débilmente: "¿Qué verdad?"

"Que incluso si tiene éxito y trae de vuelta a Sasuke, las cosas no pueden volver a ser como antes.Tampoco debería quererlos también.Sasuke traicionó a su casa, amigos, equipo y un niño que lo consideraba como una familia ".Sakura estaba a punto de abrir la boca para defender a Sasuke, y afirmar que era la marca de la maldición, pero ante la creciente ira de Ayame hacia él, decidió permanecer en silencio.Ayame terminó su diatriba diciendo: "Y luego está su deseo egoísta de que las cosas vuelvan a ser como eran".

Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada y dijo desafiante: "¿Qué hay de malo en eso?"

"Lo que quieres es que Naruto vuelva a adularlo mientras persigues a alguien que ya demostró que no le importas nada", respondió Ayame para el desafío.Inclinándose hacia delante, Ayame puso una mano sobre el mostrador y dijo: "Naruto probablemente simplemente se está preparando para el día en que te olvides de él una vez que Sasuke regrese a la aldea.Él te dará tus mejores deseos, Sakura.Te reunirá con tu amado Sasuke, pero no le pidas que te siga animando después.Inclinándose en Ayame, agregó: "Porque él no lo necesita también".

Un cliente entró en el stand y estaba a punto de irse ya que las dos jóvenes se miraban abiertamente.Sin embargo, Ayame rompió el contacto visual y le dijo al hombre alegremente: "Bienvenido a Ichiraku ..."

Cuando Ayame se alejó, Sakura arrojó su dinero para la comida sintiéndose enojada con la camarera.Pero cuando se alejó del estrado sintió un escalofrío al comprender las implicaciones de lo que Ayame había dicho.Naruto se distanció de ella para preparar el regreso de Sasuke y, a juzgar por el tono de Ayame, había una fila de personas preparándose para empujar a Sakura a un lado con la esperanza de capturar lo que alguna vez había sido su lugar en el corazón de Naruto.Pero pensando en Ino, Hinata y ahora Ayame, se dio cuenta de la verdad de que tal vez ya había sucedido.

Al entrar en Suna, Naruto comenzó a sentir temor.Siendo honesto consigo mismo, admitió que era porque se sentía culpable por lo que sucedió entre Temari y él.Mientras se acercaban a la mansión del Kazekage, Temari miró por encima del hombro y le envió una sonrisa tensa.Aunque no había preguntado desde su primera noche juntos, sabía que deseaba saber qué planeaba decirle a Gaara si algo.

La verdad era que no se conocía a sí mismo.Ino unió su brazo con el de él discretamente atrayendo su atención con sus ojos cuando la miró.Después de mirarla a continuación, él casi se echó a reír al ver a Tayuya, que había viajado por delante de ellos, vestida como una camarera en un bar cuya clientela principal parecía ser shinobi.Naruto suspiró al pensar que una vez que regresara a Konoha, Tsunade se enfadaría con seguridad en su cara de que ella tenía razón acerca de que él había agregado a Temari.Especialmente debido a que probablemente se debió a la visa de trabajo que Temari había provisto que Tayuya pudo obtener empleo tan rápidamente.

Entrando en la mansión, se dirigieron a la oficina de Gaara.Temari llamó a la puerta y recibió una respuesta crujiente de "Enter".

Haciendo lo que se les ordenó, los dos shinobi de Konoha la siguieron detrás de Temari cuando ella entró en la oficina.Gaara los miró por un momento antes de decir: "Bienvenido a casa, Temari".

"Gracias Gaara".

"Es bueno verte de nuevo también, Naruto".

"Je, je, sí, aquí mismo", respondió Naruto con nerviosismo.Debe haber demostrado su nerviosismo cuando Gaara arqueó una ceja a su amigo.

Al presionar a Gaara, dijo dirigiéndose a su hermana: "¿Confío en que tenga la información sobre los concursantes de Konoha que podemos esperar venir aquí?"

"Sí Gaara", respondió Temari.

"Bien", respondió antes de enfocarse en los dos shinobi extranjeros, "Naruto, Ino como mis invitados, por favor, disfruten de todo lo que Suna tiene para ofrecer mientras compongo la lista de nuestros shinobi que entrarán.Una vez que esté terminado, ¿lo entregarás al Hokage por mí?

"Claro que no hay problema", dijo Ino cuando se hizo evidente que Naruto no iba a hablar.

Gaara asintió nuevamente al notar el extraño comportamiento de Naruto pero dijo: "Gracias.Temari, por favor vea a nuestros invitados.

Temari miró por encima del hombro y le sonrió a Naruto antes de decir: "No hay problema".

Sin embargo, Naruto dijo: "En realidad, me gustaría un momento a solas con Gaara si a ustedes dos no les importa?"Ino frunció el ceño al sentir que Naruto iba a hacer algo imprudente, pero Temari asintió con la cabeza y sacó a la kunoichi de la habitación.

"¿Qué pasa Naruto?"Gaara le preguntó a su amigo con la esperanza de poder ayudarlo a superar lo que le estaba molestando.

"Bueno, ya ves ... La cosa es que ..." dijo Naruto, pero no se le ocurrió una manera de explicarle a Gaara qué era lo que quería decirle.

"Por favor, relájate", dijo Gaara mientras Naruto intentaba y no podía hablar varias veces."Estoy seguro de que lo que sea que te esté molestando no es tan malo".

Respirando hondo, Naruto soltó: "Dormí con Temari".Gaara solo lo miró en respuesta.Suponiendo que, dado que aún no había sido aplastado por la arena del Kazekage y que debía tomarse el momento en que tenía que explicarse, dejó todo en la línea para su amigo.

Cuando terminó de hablar, Gaara permaneció en silencio por un momento antes de decir suavemente: "Sal".

"Mira Gaara, realmente no quería que lo descubrieras así, pero ..."

"SALGA", dijo Gaara interrumpiéndolo y su tono le dijo a Naruto que permanecer más lejos podría ser peligroso.

La cabeza de Naruto cayó pero se giró hacia la puerta.Agarrando la manija de la puerta, se detuvo por un momento.Estaba a punto de disculparse una vez más, pero decidió no abandonar la oficina.Al entrar en el vestíbulo, Ino preguntó: "¿Qué es?"

"Creo que me equivoqué mucho", dijo Naruto enviando una mirada a la puerta.

"No lo hiciste ..." Ino comenzó, pero se detuvo cuando Naruto asintió.

Temari puso una mano sobre el hombro de Naruto diciendo: "Gracias".

"Gracias", dijo Ino con su ira en aumento, "Dependiendo de cómo responda Gaara, todos podríamos estar en serios problemas".

Los hombros de Naruto cayeron aún más al escuchar eso, pero Temari permaneció tranquilo diciendo: "Hablaré con él más tarde.Por ahora, vamos a encontrarte un lugar para quedarte.

Tayuya colocó la bebida frente al shinobi que estaba sirviendo antes de regresar al bar para tomar varios vasos más.Colocándolos en su bandeja, se apartó del mostrador en el que habían descansado y sus ojos buscaron el camino más rápido y accesible a la mesa de al lado que ella también necesitaba.Al encontrarlo, se fue pasando a través de algunos de los ruidosos shinobi para llegar a sus clientes.Mientras lo hacía, observó discretamente a algunos de los kunoichi entre los clientes.Aunque había unos pocos, solo dos de ellos realmente llamaron su atención por ser necesarios para el objetivo de Naruto.

El primero fue un jounin que vestía el uniforme estándar de un Sunagakure Jounin.Su cabeza estaba cubierta por un turbante blanco, pero Tayuya aún podía distinguir el cabello castaño debajo.Poseía ojos azules y tenía marcas rojas en las mejillas.Según su libro de bingo, la mujer se llamaba Maki y, al igual que su vestido, sugería que era una élite de la aldea.Sin embargo, lo que la convirtió en un objetivo fueron algunos de los rumores que la rodeaban, que eran que ella podría estar en línea para unirse al consejo de Suna Shinobi cuando uno de los miembros más antiguos renunció.

Vigilándola para más tarde, Tayuya se dio cuenta de que necesitaba hablar con Naruto y Kyuubi en algún momento.La razón es que, dado que su misión de hacer que Naruto se acostara con Temari había tenido éxito, ahora estaba comenzando a largo plazo para encontrar objetivos adecuados.Pero al ingresar a un empleo en el bar, Tayuya se dio cuenta de que incluso si los marcaba en su libro, había una posibilidad de que se hubiera mudado a otra ciudad o pueblo antes de que Naruto pudiera seducirlos.Por lo tanto, necesitaba un jutsu que le permitiera marcar objetivos para que Naruto pudiera localizarlos y acercarse a ellos más tarde, cuando fuera posible, ya que con toda probabilidad Akatsuki haría la vida de Naruto difícil pronto.

Colocando varias bebidas en la mesa de sus clientes, llevó esa última a la segunda mujer que había marcado como posible objetivo.La mujer de cabello claro le agradeció antes de tomar un sorbo de la bebida que no era alcohólica.Tayuya asintió y se alejó.La razón por la que Tayuya la estaba considerando era principalmente porque ni siquiera tenía una entrada en su libro.Teniendo en cuenta que Suna y Konoha eran aliados, Tayuya entendió que la mujer era probablemente una de las pocas shinobi de Suna con un Kekkei o no figuraba en su libro, era seguro asumir que Suna deseaba mantenerla en secreto, lo que la convertía en un objetivo valioso para Naruto.

Tomó más de una hora de discreta vigilancia de la multitud para saber su nombre, que era Pakura.Solo aprendió que después de que la mujer de aspecto solitario dejó el bar y se sintió un suspiro colectivo.Ella supo por qué un momento después, cuando un shinobi de Suna llamó a su mamá haciendo Pakura.Cuando un chunin que parecía que acababa de alcanzar ese rango le preguntó por qué se llamaba así.El hombre le había informado al niño de una historia que la rodeaba usando su linaje Scorch para convertir al hijo de un noble de alto rango en una momia.Aunque el hijo tenía fama de jugador e incluso tenía algunos rumores de obligar a las mujeres a complacerlo girando a su alrededor, muchos aún se negaron a creer que había atacado a Pakura.Los hombres se mantuvieron alejados de ella por miedo a que ella pudiera hacerles lo mismo como resultado.Cuando el chunin le preguntó por qué no fue castigada por el asesinato si no sabían lo que realmente sucedió.El narrador respondió que el Cuarto Kazekage no había estado dispuesto a permitir que uno de sus pocos activos fuera destruido.Entonces, incluso con el Kazekage apoyándose con ella debido a sus habilidades, la mayoría de las personas acordó en general que era mejor mantener la distancia.

Tayuya llenó la información para volver más tarde a su trabajo, ya que algunas personas la llamaban para que le volvieran a llenar.Decidiendo que encontraría a Naruto directamente después de su turno en lugar de por la mañana como había planeado originalmente, recogió su bandeja y se zambulló nuevamente en la masa de cuerpos para llegar a la mesa que había estado esperando más tiempo.

Naruto miró a Ino que todavía estaba sentado en una silla mirándolo.Había estado allí desde que Temari los había reservado en el hotel y les había mostrado sus habitaciones.La Suna Kunoichi había despegado poco después presumiblemente para hablar con su hermano.Ino, al entrar en la habitación, marchó hacia la silla y simplemente se plantó allí de espaldas a él, todo su comportamiento mostrando lo enojada que estaba.

Después de varias horas de silencio, dijo: "Ino, ya dije que lo siento".

Ella no respondió, al igual que las otras veces que se había disculpado, pero después de varios minutos finalmente dijo: "Sí, bueno, dime cuánto lo lamentas cuando estamos sentados en una celda de Suna".

"Al menos nos tendremos el uno al otro", respondió tratando de aligerar el estado de ánimo.Sin embargo, sabía que había fallado espectacularmente cuando ella volvió la cabeza para mirarlo y sus ojos se entrecerraron con ira.

"¿Qué quieres que haga Ino?"Preguntó Naruto exasperado."Él es mi amigo y dormí con su hermana convirtiéndola en una espía potencial".

Ino se giró para mirarlo y dijo enojado: "Gran cosa.No eres el único que guarda secretos de un amigo.

Al darse cuenta de que ella estaba hablando de Sakura, dijo: "Eso es diferente".

"Realmente cómo," dijo Ino rápidamente su tono diciéndole a Naruto que nuevamente habría sido mejor mantener la boca cerrada.

"Bueno ... quiero decir ... ella está interesada en Sasuke y ..."

"Eso no es todo", dijo Ino interrumpiéndolo, "Es diferente porque aquí necesitabas guardar el secreto y descubrías que no podías por alguna medida de culpa, pero no consideró que tal vez yo siento lo mismo". . "

Naruto bajó la cabeza pero admitió: "Tienes razón.Lo siento."

Acostado en la gran cama individual, miró hacia el techo y dijo: "Realmente arruiné esto, ¿no?"

Ino sintió que parte de su ira se desvanecía cuando Naruto admitió que estaba equivocado, así que levantándose de la silla en la que ella estaba se dirigió a la cama.Sentada a su lado, dijo: "Oye, encontraremos la manera de arreglar esto".

Naruto asintió diciendo: "Espero que tengas razón".Cambiando de tema, preguntó: "¿Realmente te sientes culpable por no poder decirle a Sakura"?Cuando Ino asintió, preguntó: "¿Por qué?"

"Porque probablemente eres una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado", dijo Ino, "y no puedo compartirlo con ella.También le duele que le des la espalda y ni siquiera puedo decirle por qué.

"No puedo prometerte que se lo diga o que te deje a Ino", dijo Naruto, incitando a Ino a suspirar, "Pero trataré de ser más considerado con tus sentimientos la próxima vez que tenga ganas de abrir mi boca grande. "

Tratando de aligerar también el estado de ánimo, Ino dijo: "Dado que es muy probable que pronto nos encerremos en una celda de Suna.Supongo que no tendré que preocuparme por mantener esto en secreto de Sakura por mucho más tiempo.

"Ahí tienes.Estaba seguro de que había un lado positivo en esto, "dijo Naruto permitiendo que una pequeña risa escapara de él.

Ino sonrió, pero antes de que pudiera responder, un golpe en la puerta atrajo su atención.Debido a su marca en la persona, pudieron decir que era Tayuya.Naruto se levantó para dejarla entrar en la habitación, pero antes de que pudiera mencionar lo que la trajo allí, preguntó: "¿Qué está pasando?"al sentir algo de la tensión restante en la habitación.

Sonriendo porque estaba a punto de despertar otro nido de avispas para Naruto.Ino dijo: "Naruto le contó todo a Gaara".

"¿Hiciste qué?"Tayuya dijo enojarse, excepto por una gran cantidad de razones diferentes que Ino.Naruto suspiró mientras trataba de calmar a la pelirroja enojada llegando a la conclusión de que tener un pequeño harén apestaba cuando todas las mujeres pensaban que había actuado como un idiota.

Gaara se paró en una azotea y usó su técnica del tercer ojo para mantener a Naruto bajo vigilancia.Admitió estar sorprendido ya que parecía que la pelirroja que había entrado en la habitación estaba bastante molesta con él.Sin duda debido a que Naruto le contó lo que había hecho y cómo planeaba unificar el mundo.Gaara lo encontró extraño ya que Naruto lo había hecho sonar como si hubiera ganado algún tipo de poder sobre ellos.Pero mientras trataba de calmar al pelirrojo, no parecía funcionar.Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos preguntándose qué significaba eso cuando escuchó: "¿No tienes a Anbu por vigilar a la gente?"

Sorprendido de que su hermana haya podido acercarse sigilosamente a él, Gaara se dio la vuelta y dijo: "¿Estás aquí para silenciarme?"

Una expresión de dolor cruzó su rostro pero dijo: "Supongo que estoy hablando".Con calma, pasó junto a él para mirar hacia la habitación donde se alojaba Naruto.Ella sonrió al ver a su amante encogiéndose ligeramente de un furioso Tayuya que estaba siendo retenido por Ino.

"No entiendo lo que está pasando allí", admitió Gaara después de llegar a la conclusión de que Temari no estaba allí para atacarlo.

"Si tuviera que adivinar", dijo Temari con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se arrojaba una lámpara haciendo que la habitación se oscureciera, "Tayuya está molesta probablemente porque ha pasado tres años atrapada en coma y probablemente teme que Naruto te esté contando sobre su jutsu significa que puede estar pasando más tiempo encerrada en una prisión ".

"¿No tiene un medio para controlarlos", preguntó Gaara antes de agregar, "y tú?"

"Sí", admitió Temari al apartarse de la ventana con una sonrisa en los labios cuando la luz se encendió y encontró a Tayuya a horcajadas sobre Naruto besándose con él.

Gaara se apartó de la ventana con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y dijo: "Creo que lo usó".

"No", dijo Temari con una sonrisa mientras Ino se involucraba empujando a Tayuya a un lado para besar al chico rubio, "Creo que Tayuya simplemente se dio cuenta de que si terminas arrestando a todos, va a pasar un tiempo antes de que ella puede estar con él, así que no quiere perder el tiempo restante que tienen peleando ".

"Nosotros", dijo Gaara frente a su hermana, "te incluyes en esa estimación".

"¿Por qué no debería?"Temari preguntó: "Después de todo, no puedes confiar exactamente en mí ahora".

"Pero tú eres mi hermana y probablemente una víctima de ese jutsu", Gaara la tranquilizó, pero se sorprendió cuando se rió.

"Lo siento," dijo Temari, "Pero si hubieras estado allí, habrías visto que prácticamente le rogué a Naruto que me llevara.Así que considerarme una víctima es muy descabellado ".

"Aún así ..."

"Además, aunque aprecio que te hayas molestado por mi aparente ser una víctima.Debes entender que estoy bastante contento con cómo resultaron las cosas ", dijo Temari, lo que sorprendió a su hermano.

"¿No te molesta que planee seducir a más mujeres?"Gaara preguntó.

"No, y aunque eso puede ser un subproducto del jutsu, no cambia el hecho de que considero estar obligado a Naruto mejor que mi estado antes de nuestro viaje a Suna".

"¿Por qué?"

Temari suspiró y dijo: "Porque no es fácil ser la hermana del Kazekage".

"No estaba al tanto", dijo Gaara sonando disculpándose.

"Lo sé y no es tu culpa que a la mayoría de los hombres les parezca intimidante acercarse a mí.Incluso Naruto no iba a hacerlo.Eso sorprendió a Gaara, lo que Temari pudo decir debido a que sus ojos se abrieron por completo, explicando que agregó: "Valora su amistad y no quería hacer nada para ponerla en peligro.Fue solo por las maquinaciones de Tsunade y las dos chicas allí que finalmente se derrumbó ".Sonriendo, ella dijo: "Confía en mí, él habría necesitado ser un eunuco para no verse afectado por el espectáculo que se realizó.Pero creo que iba a venir aquí para contarte sobre su objetivo y solo el hecho de haberse acostado conmigo le hizo dudar de que pudieras aceptarlo ".

"Ya veo", dijo Gaara caminando hacia el lado opuesto del techo en el que estaban parados lejos del hotel donde se alojaba Naruto. "¿Crees que tiene alguna posibilidad de unir al mundo shinobi?"

"No lo sé", admitió Temari, "pero me devolvió a mi hermano menor.Algo que me pareció igualmente imposible hace solo tres años.Gaara la enfrentó, un toque de sonrisa tirando de sus labios.Al ver que Gaara podría estar dando vueltas, agregó: "Esto también puede ser beneficioso para usted".

"¿Cómo es eso?"

Sonriendo, Temari dijo: "Ahora tienes un amigo con las habilidades necesarias para resolver ese problema con Matsuri y su tío.Una vez que se haya resuelto, podrás anunciar tu relación con Sari.

Temari entró en la habitación para encontrar a Tayuya sin camisa mientras luchaba por su lugar encima de un Naruto todavía vestido.Ino seguía tratando de empujarla hacia un lado de vez en cuando, pero en ese momento se estaba conformando con un beso de tres vías.Temari sintió que se humedecía un poco al verlo, pero se aclaró la garganta atrayendo la atención de Naruto.Se incorporó de inmediato al igual que las otras dos mujeres.Cuando Naruto se levantó de la cama para protestar por el disgusto de Tayuya, Temari dijo: "Relájate, tendrás otras oportunidades".

Naruto dejó escapar el aliento y preguntó: "¿Ya no está enojado?"

"No, él está esperando en el techo frente a esta habitación.Quiere hablar contigo.

Naruto asintió rápidamente saliendo del hotel.Aterrizando en el techo cuando estaba a punto de hablar, Gaara dijo: "Naruto, si continúas haciendo feliz a Temari, consideraré el asunto abandonado.También le agradezco la fe que depositó en nuestra amistad para incluirme en este plan suyo ".

"Siempre haré lo mejor que pueda para apreciarla", dijo Naruto, incitando a Gaara a inclinar la cabeza.

"Bien", dijo Gaara antes de agregar, "Como señaló Temari, necesito un shinobi con tu nuevo conjunto de habilidades".Naruto arqueó una ceja pero permaneció callado.Gaara tomando eso como una invitación para explicar, dijo: "¿Recuerdas a Matsuri?"

Naruto pensó un momento antes de decir: "¿No era ella la estudiante de la academia que tuvimos que rescatar de esos fabricantes de armas"

"Sí", dijo Gaara, "tenía bastante miedo a las armas si lo recuerdas".

Asintiendo Naruto dijo: "Recuerdo que ella había sido testigo de la muerte de sus padres".

"Sí, ella aparentemente también tiene sentimientos por mí", dijo Gaara.

"Pero no los devuelves", dijo Naruto, incitando al Kazekage a asentir de acuerdo."¿Por qué no solo decirle?"

"Desearía que fuera así de simple", respondió Gaara."Sin embargo, Matsuri proviene de una familia bastante influyente.Puede que no lo sepas, pero aquí en Suna el agua es más preciosa que el oro.Sus padres fueron exitosos buscadores de agua y fueron asesinados por bandidos ".

"¿Qué tiene eso que ver con no decirle cómo te sientes?"Preguntó Naruto.

"Estoy llegando a eso", dijo Gaara en un raro momento de irritación.

"Lo siento."

"¿Donde estaba?Por lo tanto, su familia controla la mayor parte del agua que fluye hacia el pueblo.Su tío heredó la compañía que distribuye el agua tras la muerte de sus padres ".

"Supongo que entonces él es el problema", dijo Naruto ganándose un gesto de Gaara.

"De hecho, él está usando sus sentimientos con la esperanza de presionarme para que me case con ella", respondió Gaara.

"Sin embargo, no puedo imaginar que Matsuri esté de acuerdo con eso", dijo Naruto ya que Matsuri lo había golpeado como un shinobi dedicado de Suna.

"Ella no es consciente de sus manipulaciones", respondió Gaara."Pero mientras sea shinobi no podrá asumir el control de la compañía".

"¿Pero qué busca el tío?"

"Creo que él piensa que si Matsuri y yo nos casamos a tiempo, eso llevará a que su familia se convierta en la más poderosa de Wind Country a través de los hijos que podamos tener".

"Aún así, ¿por qué no decirle todo esto?

Gaara suspiró antes de decir: "El asunto se complica aún más porque ya estoy involucrado con alguien".

"De nuevo, ¿por qué no decirle a Matsuri?"

"Porque la mujer que estoy viendo es una amiga íntima suya llamada Sari", dijo Gaara.

Entendiendo lo que estaba ocurriendo, Naruto dijo: "Ella fue una de las chicas que apareció después de que la abuela Chiyo sacrificó su vida por ti".

"Sí", dijo Gaara, "Además, si usas este nuevo jutsu tuyo sobre ella, te aplastaré los genitales".

"No te preocupes, me mantendré alejado", dijo Naruto resistiendo el impulso de tomar su paquete.Rascándose la mejilla, Naruto dijo: "No brillar para iluminar mis propios modos hedonistas, sino por qué no simplemente salir con ambos".

"Mi vida ha sido lo suficientemente anormal y al menos me gustaría una relación normal", dijo Gaara.

Asintiendo con una sonrisa lasciva, sintiéndose más a gusto hablando de eso con su amigo Naruto, dijo: "Normal está sobrevalorado.Pero haré lo que me pidas.

Gaara sonrió levemente y dijo: "Sari estará feliz de saber que ya no tendremos que escabullirnos más".

"Me alegra escuchar eso, ya que me preguntaba si te gustaría jugar un pequeño papel para ayudarme a seducir a Matsuri".

"Prefiero no hacerlo", dijo Gaara coloreándose las mejillas.

"Puedo entender eso", dijo Naruto, "pero tendré que pedir prestada tu oficina mañana por la noche".Gaara levantó una ceja para que Naruto explicara su plan básico de que más tarde se iría con más detalle con sus chicas.

Naruto e Ino esperaron afuera del edificio donde Matsuri había sido asignado tareas administrativas para el día.Mientras esperaban, Ino dijo: "¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Siempre", dijo Naruto poniéndose cómodo en una pila de cajas de madera que bordeaban el callejón en el que se encontraban.

"Bueno, considerando los paralelos entre Matsuri y tú, ¿te arrepientes de lo que estamos a punto de hacer?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Bueno, ella ama a Gaara que ama a alguien más, mientras que tú amabas a Sakura, quien crees ..."

"Lo entiendo, lo entiendo", dijo Naruto interrumpiéndola, haciendo que Ino frunciera el ceño."Pero ¿por qué debería arrepentirme de apuntar a Matsuri?"

"Por la misma razón que no apuntas a Sakura", dijo Ino, "estamos robando su elección".

"No parecía importarle manipularme para que tomara a Temari", señaló Naruto.

"Eso fue diferente", respondió Ino.

"¿Realmente cómo?"Naruto rápidamente respondió con una sonrisa cuando Ino no pudo pensar en una respuesta adecuada.

"Simplemente fue", dijo con un resoplido, pero se vio obligada a admitir que Naruto la tenía.Se suspendió la discusión cuando su objetivo abandonó el edificio.Ino formó la señal para implantar su sugerencia en Matsuri y esperó a que la chica se detuviera un momento antes de dejarla tenerla.

Matsuri estaba dejando otro aburrido día de trabajo clerical, pero considerando que la última vez que atacaron la aldea, casi habían perdido el Kazekage, lo consideraban una bendición.Aun así, no le importaría una misión que la llevara fuera de la aldea durante unos días, solo para alejarse de su tío.El edificio que estaba dejando era en realidad la sede de la compañía que sus padres habían fundado.Su tío la había solicitado específicamente para la aburrida misión y sospechaba que la razón era para que él pudiera insistir en su falta de espina dorsal cuando se trataba de su deseo de estar con Gaara.

Ella no sabía por qué le importaba tanto de todos modos.En verdad, a ella nunca le gustó mucho el hombre y cuando se convirtió en su tutor después de la muerte de sus padres, su aversión solo había crecido.Ella creía firmemente que la única razón por la que la había cuidado era porque era una estipulación que sus padres habían puesto en su testamento.Lo único en lo que él la había apoyado era en su deseo de ser una shinobi, y la única razón de eso era porque mientras ella estaba en servicio activo, no la hacía elegible para dirigir la compañía.

Se detuvo por un momento para decidir si debía irse a su modesto departamento a casa y prepararse la cena u obtener algo de uno de los muchos restaurantes nuevos que habían abierto recientemente.Pero en lugar de decidirse por la cena, fue repentinamente abrumada por el deseo de ver a Gaara.Dirigiéndose a la mansión del Kazekage, entró y estaba confundida sobre por qué estaba vacía.Mientras se dirigía a su oficina, se sorprendió al ver que el pasillo estaba oscuro y su puerta entreabierta.

Mirando hacia adentro, casi jadeó, pero se lo impidió al taparse la boca con las manos.Dentro estaba su enamorado y Sari besándose apasionadamente.Gaara estaba apoyado contra su escritorio con los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Sari mientras salían en su oficina.Sari rompió el beso mirándolo a los ojos y preguntó: "¿Cuándo vamos a anunciar nuestra relación?"

"Pronto lo prometo", respondió Gaara, "solo necesito encontrar la manera correcta de decirle a Matsuri".

Colocando su cabeza sobre su pecho, Sari dijo: "Sé gentil por favor".

"Lo haré", fue la respuesta de Gaara, pero Matsuri ya no estaba allí para escucharlo.

Cuando estuvieron seguros de que estaban solos, la pareja aparentemente cercana dejó caer sus setos para revelar a Tayuya y Temari."¿Por qué tendría que ser mi hermano?", Se quejó Temari.

"¿Estás diciendo que hubieras querido besarte con él?"Tayuya preguntó en broma.

"Que no.Me pregunto por qué incluso tuve que hacer esto ", respondió Temari.

"Para ayudarla a superar a Gaara y sacar a su tío de la espalda de tu hermano", dijo Tayuya saliendo de sus brazos para sentarse en el escritorio al lado de la niña."Además, no actúes como si no te gustara besarme".

Temari se sonrojó pero admitió: "No fue la parte de besar a una chica".

"Oh"

"Fue eso dependiendo de qué tan bien va la relación de Gaara con Sari.Puede que haya terminado besando la imagen de mi futura cuñada ".Tayuya le sonrió, pero en lugar de responder comenzó a mecer el escritorio de un lado a otro, lo que provocó que Temari preguntara: "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Bueno, ya que voy a entrar a escondidas en las diversas aldeas Shinobi, solo estaba pensando en comenzar un pequeño juego para que Naruto duerma conmigo en cada uno de los escritorios del líder de la aldea", respondió Tayuya.

"No te atrevas", dijo Temari, pero un minuto después se imaginó a sí misma llevando a Naruto a un asombroso orgasmo mientras estaba en el escritorio.

"Estás pensando en eso", dijo Tayuya con una gran sonrisa dividiendo su rostro.

"No, no lo estoy", respondió rápidamente Temari, pero su sonrojo hizo evidente que estaba mintiendo.

"Eres tan jodidamente", fue la respuesta burlona de los pelirrojos.

Matsuri no pudo contener las lágrimas mientras salía corriendo de la oficina.Se reprendió a sí misma porque resultó que su tío tenía razón.Se detuvo para recuperar el aliento cerca del área donde había sentido el impulso de ir a ver a Gaara.Decidió irse a casa y comenzó a dirigirse de esa manera cuando un delicioso olor entró en sus fosas nasales.Después de eso, llegó a un pequeño puesto que tenía un letrero que decía: "Ichiraku's of Suna".

Con la esperanza de que la comida dentro le proporcionara algo de consuelo.Entró y se sentó en el mostrador."Bienvenido a Ichiraku", dijo la amable propietaria mientras miraba el menú.

"Me gustaría un ramen de camarones, por favor", dijo secándose los ojos rojos.

"Ya viene", dijo Teuchi cuando comenzó a preparar su plato.

El sonido de otro cliente atrajo su atención y sonrió brillantemente cuando Naruto entró al estrado."Naruto, me alegro de verte", dijo el dueño alegremente.

"Me alegro de verte demasiado viejo", respondió Naruto."Cuando Ayame me dijo que comenzaste un nuevo puesto en Suna, supe que tenía que verlo por mí mismo".

"Bueno, ¿qué piensas?", Dijo el hombre extendiendo los brazos para que Naruto lo tomara.

Naruto riéndose dijo: "Se parece al de Konoha.Espero poder decir lo mismo sobre la comida.Tendré un miso ramen, por favor.

"Claro", dijo Teuchi colocando un tazón frente a Matsuri y agregando, "Aquí en la casa".

Levantó la vista sorprendida y dijo: "Está bien, puedo pagar".

"Estoy seguro de que puedes, pero parece que necesitas un poco de amabilidad", respondió Teuchi suavemente.

Naruto sintió un poco de culpa por eso, pero sabía que de una forma u otra Matsuri habría sido herido.Con la esperanza de poder ayudarlo, se sentó junto a ella y le dijo: "Ha pasado un tiempo, Matsuri".

Ella sonrió lo mejor que pudo y dijo: "Sí, pero es bueno verte de nuevo, Naruto".

"Gracias", respondió Naruto, su sonrisa creció mientras Teuchi colocaba su tazón frente a él."Vamos a cavar", dijo enérgicamente mientras comenzaba a comer la comida.

Matsuri encontró su sonrisa bastante contagiosa y comenzó a comer su comida, su estado de ánimo aumentó ligeramente.Naruto terminó bastante rápido y dejando su tazón dijo: "Más por favor".

Teuchi tampoco pudo evitar sonreír al ver que sus ganancias para la noche se duplicaban mientras rellenaba rápidamente el tazón.Después de terminar cinco tazones para cuando Matsuri terminó el suyo, dijo: "Ah, nada como el ramen para que tus problemas desaparezcan".

Al recordarle el suyo, Matsuri frunció el ceño un poco, pero admitió: "La comida me hizo sentir mejor".

"¿Quieres hablar?"

"Está bien", dijo Matsuri de pie, "no me gustaría molestarte".Dejó un pequeño puesto preguntándose si debería irse a casa pero admitió que no quería estar sola.

Naruto arrojó su dinero sobre el mostrador dejando suficiente para cubrir sus cuencos y los de ella antes de seguirla.Al ponerse al día fácilmente, Naruto igualó su ritmo cuando dijo: "Soy un oyente bastante bueno, ¿sabes?Además, no habría preguntado si no quisiera saberlo ".

Matsuri le dirigió una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos, pero dijo: "No es nada.Me acabo de enterar que el chico que me gusta está con otra persona.

Naruto sabía que podía usar eso para comenzar su seducción, pero decidió tomar una ruta diferente diciendo: "Debes estar hablando de Gaara y Sari".

Su cabeza se volvió hacia él rápidamente sorprendida antes de decir: "¿Lo sabías?"Antes de que Naruto pudiera responder, ella se dijo más a sí misma que a él: "Por supuesto que lo hiciste.Eres prácticamente su mejor amigo.

"Bueno, acabo de enterarme ayer", admitió Naruto.Decidiendo que la honestidad era la mejor manera de hacerlo, respiró hondo y dijo: "A decir verdad, me pidió que fuera el que te dijera.Esa pequeña escena con la que te encontraste hoy, la arreglé.

Los ojos de Matsuri se abrieron de par en par mostrando su sorpresa antes de estrecharse cuando su ira se hizo cargo."¿Por qué harías eso?"ella enojada exigió."¿Por qué Gaara estaría de acuerdo con tal cosa?"

Respondiendo primero a la segunda pregunta, Naruto dijo: "No lo hizo.Te cruzaste con Temari, quien fue secuestrado como Gaara y otra chica que pretendía ser Sari.

La boca de Matsuri se abrió y cerró varias veces antes de mirar a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie los escuchara antes de inclinarse y decir: "Pero se estaban besando".

Riéndose Naruto dijo: "No sería la primera vez".

"Yo ... no entiendo.¿Que esta pasando?"

Pensando por un momento, Naruto dijo después de ordenar sus pensamientos: "Digamos que Gaara esperaba que pudiera dar la noticia de tal manera que todos pudieran ser felices".

"Fallaste," dijo Matsuri con tristeza.

"Realmente no he hecho nada todavía", dijo Naruto haciendo que la kunoichi de Suna lo mirara extrañamente.Respondiendo a su pregunta no formulada, dijo: "Mi plan inicial era usar un nuevo jutsu que aprendí sobre ti.Te hubiera hecho más susceptible a ser seducido por mí.

Al enterarse de Matsuri, dijo: "Entonces, lo que sucedió en la oficina fue hacerme más fácil la recolección".

"Exactamente", admitió.

"Entonces, ¿por qué no lo hiciste?"Matsuri le preguntó a su tono sin revelar cómo se sentía.

"Principalmente por una de mis chicas", dijo Naruto, pensando en la conversación que Ino y él tuvieron cuando ella le sugirió ir a la oficina de Gaara en Matsuri.

"Uno ..."

Frotando la parte posterior de su cabeza, Naruto dijo: "Sí, je, je ... ves a Temari y la niña, su nombre es Tayuya, también ha experimentado mi jutsu".

Matsuri se sonrojó ante las implicaciones antes de preguntar: "¿Gaara lo sabe?"

"Es por eso que me pidió que hiciera esto", dijo Naruto.

"¿Por qué?"

"Por tu tío", dijo Naruto, "y también porque sabía de tus sentimientos y esperaba que pudiera hacerte tan feliz como Temari".

"¿Qué tiene que ver mi tío con esto?"

"Recientemente ha estado presionando a Gaara para que responda a tus sentimientos.No obtuve todos los detalles, pero tengo la sensación de que está insinuando que podría comenzar a cortar la cantidad de agua que Suna recibe si Gaara no lo hace.Supongo que tu tío espera que cualquier niño que tengan los dos termine tomando el lugar de Gaara como Kazekage.Pero cómo eso lo beneficia no estoy seguro ".

Sin embargo, Gaara no podía pensar que estaría de acuerdo con ese plan.¿El?"

"No", dijo Naruto calmando a la chica, "Es solo que esperaba que pasaras tus sentimientos sobre mí para embotar el plan de tu tío".

Matsuri se alivió al saber que su Kage no la creía capaz de semejante traición.Pero mirando a Naruto preguntó: "Entonces, ¿por qué me cuentas todo esto?Si ese jutsu fue capaz de trabajar en Temari, seguramente podría haber funcionado en mí ".

"A decir verdad, es porque tu triángulo amoroso me recuerda al mío", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa triste.Matsuri simplemente lo miró fijamente, así que explicó: "¿Conoces a mi compañera de equipo Sakura, verdad?"Cuando recibió un asentimiento, continuó: "La amé por años.Pero solo tenía ojos para mi otro compañero de equipo, Sasuke.

Interrumpiendo Matsuri preguntó: "Pero con este jutsu no podrías hacer que ella quiera estar contigo".

"No funciona exactamente así, pero la uniría a mí", explicó Naruto."Sin embargo, como la amo, quiero que sea feliz.Por lo tanto, no usaré este jutsu en ella y la dejaré continuar persiguiendo a Sasuke.Supongo que te dije todo esto, ya que estoy seguro de que detendrás a tu tío sin que te seduzca.Sin mencionar que no sería justo despojarte de tu capacidad de seguir persiguiendo a Gaara si eso es lo que realmente quieres ".

"Sin embargo, Gaara te dio permiso para usarlo en mí", dijo Matsuri nuevamente, sin dar pistas de lo que estaba sintiendo.

"No te enojes demasiado con él.Todavía es un poco nuevo en expresar emociones, y creo que honestamente creía que esta era la vía que no te dejaría con el corazón roto ".

Matsuri dejó de hacer que Naruto se volviera y la mirara.Se miró los pies y preguntó: "Si usaras este jutsu, ¿me haría sentir mejor?"

"No puedo responder eso", dijo Naruto honestamente, "Te hará sentir excitado y estoy seguro de que lo disfrutarás.Pero por la mañana todavía puedes amar a Gaara, y te encontrarás atado a mí.

"¿No hay vuelta atrás después de eso?"

"Solo para la etapa inicial del jutsu.Pero si vamos todo el camino, entonces no.

"¿Podríamos probar la primera etapa?"

"Me encantaría también.¿Pero por qué desearías renunciar a Gaara?

Mirando hacia las estrellas, Matsuri dijo: "Se preocupa por Sari y no parece inclinado a tomar a otros amantes como tú".Frente a Naruto, continuó con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, "Por lo tanto, mis únicas alternativas son rezar la relación de mi amigo y Kage, o seguir adelante.Creo que elegiré seguir adelante y si Gaara cree que serás bueno para mí, confiaré en su opinión.

Se dirigieron al departamento de Matsuri.Al entrar, Naruto miró a su alrededor y dijo: "No es lo que esperaba".

"¿Por qué?", Preguntó Matsuri mirando alrededor de su apartamento, que estaba distribuido de manera similar al suyo.

"Es solo que, según Gaara, la compañía que iniciaron tus padres es bastante exitosa.Supuse que vivirías en un lugar un poco más elegante.Pero supongo que te queda bien.

Matsuri se sonrojó preguntando: "¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Cualquiera que sirva a su pueblo obviamente pone su prioridad en las cosas correctas", dijo Naruto sonriendo mientras su sonrojo se intensificaba.

Frente a él, preguntó avergonzada, "¿Qué ... qué ahora?¿Debería quitarme la ropa?

"Todo a su debido tiempo", dijo Naruto acercándose detrás de ella.Canalizando su chakra en sus manos, las colocó sobre sus hombros mientras comenzaba a frotarlas.

Matsuri se llenó de un calor que rápidamente se movió de sus hombros a sus lugares más erógenos."Mmmm", gimió ella inclinándose hacia él.

"¿Te sientes bien?"le susurró al oído.

"Sí ... sí", dijo Matsuri cerrando los ojos mientras amasaba sus hombros.De repente su pecho se sintió más ligero.Mirando hacia abajo, vio que Naruto se había quitado su chaleco antibalas modificado.Cuando se cayó de su pecho, se sonrojó cuando sus pezones claramente sobresalían por debajo de su camisa debido a la falta de sujetador.Él apartó sus manos de sus hombros, colocándolas en sus caderas y comenzó a colocar besos a lo largo de su cuello comenzando por donde se encontraba con su hombro antes de subir.Al llegar a su oído, él mordisqueó su lóbulo antes de inclinar su cabeza para mirarlo.

El beso comenzó modestamente pero rápidamente se calentó hasta el punto en que sus lenguas bailaron una contra la otra.Luego movió la mano que había usado para inclinar su cabeza hacia su pecho, donde comenzó a amasar su pecho sobre su camisa.Matsuri gimió en su boca, que aumentó de volumen cuando tiró ligeramente de su pezón.Ella se inclinó hacia él, pero rápidamente se enderezó nuevamente cuando su trasero entró en contacto con su polla endurecida.

Naruto rompió el beso antes de preguntar: "¿Te gustaría sentarte?"

Matsuri asintió con la cabeza, todavía sin aliento por el beso y, por lo tanto, incapaz de responder con palabras.Naruto la tomó de la mano para llevarla al sofá.Primero se sentó permitiéndole elegir dónde quería sentarse y sonrió cuando ella trató de sentarse recatadamente a su lado.Colocando su mano sobre su rodilla, dijo: "Necesitas relajarte".

"Lo siento", dijo avergonzada, "nunca había hecho algo así antes".

Moviendo su mano arriba y abajo de su muslo, él respondió: "Simplemente haz lo que se siente bien.No hay una forma correcta o incorrecta de hacer esto ".

Él notó sus ojos que habían estado mirando a cualquier lado, pero de repente se concentró en el impresionante bulto que se elevaba de sus jeans.Él se rió entre dientes haciéndole saber que estaba al tanto de dónde estaba mirando y aunque sus mejillas se enrojecieron aún más, no miró hacia otro lado.Pasando una lengua sobre sus labios repentinamente secos, preguntó: "¿Puedo ... puedo tocarlo?"

"Adelante", dijo Naruto mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás para permitirle el acceso a Matsuri.

La kunoichi de Suna se inclinó hacia adelante con vacilación, pero luego con más confianza.Moviendo su mano hacia la bragueta de sus jeans, la bajó.La mano de ella retrocedió rápidamente cuando su polla salió de la parte delantera de sus jeans."Es ... es tan grande", dijo Matsuri mirándolo a la cara.

"Gracias."

Matsuri se adelantó y tomó su polla en su mano sorprendida de lo cálido que se sentía.Pasó la mano hacia arriba para sentirlo, lo que hizo que Naruto gimiera apreciativamente.Sintiéndose envalentonada, comenzó a acariciarla a un ritmo fácil.

Colocando su mano sobre su muslo, él dijo: "Eso se siente genial".Matsuri comenzó a acariciarlo más rápido y notó que su polla comenzó a mancharse a medida que se filtraba antes.Estaba tan atrapada en sus acciones que el jadeo que se le escapó fue una sorpresa.

"N-naruto ..." gimió cuando Naruto comenzó a mover su mano sobre sus bragas frotando su feminidad.

"Justo, justo", Matsuri ", le susurró al oído.No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sus bragas se empaparan de las propias acciones de Naruto, así que las empujó a un lado para enterrar un dedo dentro de ella y se sorprendió de lo apretado que estaba su coño.

La pareja continuó masturbándose durante varios minutos.Naruto, que había estado evitando su propio orgasmo, se acercaba al punto de no retorno cuando Matsuri gimió, "N-naruto ... algo ... algo está sucediendo".

Naruto pensó que Matsuri nunca antes había experimentado un orgasmo y dijo: "Déjalo pasar, Matsuri".

A pesar de su sugerencia, Matsuri todavía trató de luchar, pero su orgasmo la golpeó independientemente de que se tensara.Naruto sintió que su dedo se apretaba casi dolorosamente, pero el placer de su propio orgasmo lo compensó al soltar su semilla sobre la mano de Matsuri.La mano de Naruto también estaba cubierta con el jugo de la chica que había hecho cum.

Los dos se sentaron en el sofá recuperando el aliento por un momento.Matsuri retiró la mano de su entrepierna para mirar su semilla.Se preguntó si debería conseguir un trapo para limpiar su mano, pero atrapó a Naruto por el rabillo del ojo mirándolo.Ella se sonrojó al ver cuán húmedos se veían, pero se mortificó cuando él los lamió para limpiarlos.Una vez que se completó su tarea, dijo: "Puede lavarse si lo desea".

Pero Matsuri respondió vacilante sacando la lengua para lamer su dedo.Tirando solo un poco de su boca, gimió ante el sabor y pronto se encontró lamiendo su mano con entusiasmo.Tragando lo último de su semen, hizo un puchero pero notó que él estaba duro de nuevo.Tentada a ponerse de rodillas para ponerse más directamente, también quería sentirlo dentro de ella.Alejando sus ojos del duro bastón, miró a los ojos azules de Naruto.

"Depende de ti hasta dónde vamos Matsuri", dijo suavemente, "Podemos jugar un poco más si lo deseas o ..."

"O ..."

Ahuecando su rostro, dijo: "O, puedes convertirte en la mía por completo.Me comprometo a estar siempre ahí para ti."

"¿Cómo puedes prometer eso?Vivimos en diferentes pueblos ", preguntó sorprendida de lo mucho que quería que fuera verdad.

"Si aceptas ser mío, te pondré una marca que me permitirá ir a donde sea que estés", dijo Naruto.

Matsuri se apartó para ponerse de pie y Naruto pensó que había recibido su respuesta.Pero un momento después, las manos de Matsuri estaban jugueteando con la cremallera de la falda que llevaba.Tirando de ella, la falda se agolpó a sus pies y enganchó sus dedos en sus bragas y también las bajó.Naruto se unió a ella de pie permitiendo que sus pantalones cayeran al piso junto con sus boxers.Matsuri estaba a punto de ponerse la camisa sobre la cabeza, pero Naruto la detuvo antes de que pudiera liberarse por completo.

Con solo su boca expuesta, él se inclinó para besarla, a lo que ella respondió con hambre.Él le permitió quitarse la camisa por completo después de que el beso terminó y sonrió cuando ella le hizo lo mismo mientras él se quitaba la suya.Cuando terminó de besarlo, le permitió que se quitara la camisa por completo y se rió mientras él recogía su forma desnuda.

Sosteniéndola en sus brazos, se preguntó en qué dirección debería dirigirse para llegar a su habitación y recibió la respuesta en la forma en que ella señalaba hacia qué puerta cerrada debía moverse.Al entrar en su habitación, encontró que era bastante modesto como el resto de su departamento y se dirigió a su cama.Bajándola, le dio un beso ligero en los labios antes de pasar a la barbilla y el cuello.Mientras se abría camino hacia su pecho, succionó uno de sus pezones, haciéndola jadear y arquear la espalda.Ahuecando el otro, trabajó en ellos hasta que sintió su mano sobre su herramienta.Lo acarició varias veces antes de decir: "Naruto ... yo quiero esto en mí".

Él asintió y se movió entre sus piernas frotando su longitud a lo largo de su hendidura, lubricando lo mejor que pudo, considerando su tensión.Una vez que logró esto, empujó la cabeza y la sintió apretarse hasta el punto de que casi lo obligó a salir."Matsuri cariño, necesitas relajarte".

"Es ... duele Naruto", gimió ella.Naruto no se movió hasta que sintió su cuerpo relajarse antes de alimentar más de sí mismo en ella.Pasaron casi diez minutos antes de que estuviera completamente adentro, pero se las arregló.Él permaneció quieto hasta que ella comenzó a hacer pequeños movimientos de balanceo con sus caderas, punto en el cual deslizó aproximadamente la mitad de su longitud antes de volver a sumergirse.

"Ohhhh", gimió Matsuri placenteramente proporcionando a Naruto la inspiración para acelerar su ritmo.Mientras trabajaba dentro y fuera de ella, se inclinó para chupar uno de sus pequeños senos casi por completo en su boca.Dejándolo ir con un pop, se echó hacia atrás y se detuvo por completo con su longitud enterrada dentro de ella.Los gemidos de Matsuri tomaron el indicio de una queja que le hizo sonreír mientras le agarraba la pierna derecha y la levantaba por encima del hombro hasta que la tocaba a la izquierda.Moviéndola hasta que estuvo de lado, se colocó detrás de ella antes de comenzar a deslizarse dentro y fuera de ella nuevamente mientras agrupaba sus senos.

Mirando sobre su hombro, Matsuri dijo: "Bésame ... bésame por favor".

Naruto se inclinó hacia adelante después de besarla en el hombro.Cuando él hizo contacto con su boca, ella respondió rápidamente lanzando su lengua hacia la suya.Se apartó un poco para que sus lenguas fueran visibles mientras se arremolinaban.Ella rompió el beso cuando Naruto tiró de sus pezones y le hizo gemir, "Oh, ggggoooooddddd, no hagas eso o me voy a romper".

"Quiero que rompas aunque Matsuri", le susurró Naruto al oído."Adelante, cum.Muéstrame la cara que solo veré.Él puntuó su oración dándole a sus pezones otro fuerte tirón.

"Aaaaahhhhhh," gritó Matsuri, su rostro tomando una mirada de puro placer.Su coño se apretó hasta el punto de que Naruto no podía moverse, pero al sentir sus músculos apretándolo por sus esencias, la soltó cubriendo su interior con su semilla.

La pareja sudaba respiraba con dificultad mientras disfrutaban del brillo de su actividad.Permanecieron conectados mientras la polla de Naruto se negaba a marchitarse a pesar de que Matsuri se aflojó un poco después de su orgasmo.La respiración de Matsuri comenzó a equilibrarse y miró detrás de ella diciendo: "Naruto ..."

"Sí".

"Por favor, no pares hasta que solo haya espacio en mi corazón para ti", dijo su tono lleno de anhelo.Sintió que su coño se apretaba alrededor de él nuevamente, así que rodando sobre su espalda tirando de ella, le mostró que haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para que ella deseara una realidad.

Próximo objetivo: una sorpresa


	9. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 9

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío.Además, esta historia es una ficción de limón, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan.Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora.Gracias.

Objetivo: una sorpresa

Naruto y Tayuya estaban en la recreación de su departamento dentro de su sello.La razón era para que Kyuubi pudiera crear un nuevo sello para marcar a las personas que Tayuya encontró en las aldeas en las que entró.De esa manera, Naruto podría localizarlos más tarde.Junto con la marca Hiraishin que Tayuya dejaría en las aldeas, sin mencionar la que Kyuubi estaría trabajando en el nuevo sello, Naruto pensó que sería fácilmente capaz de acercarse a ellos incluso si ya no estuviera en la aldea.

Sería necesario seguir adelante, ya que Naruto debía abandonar a Suna por la mañana y probablemente no tendría tiempo para perseguir a las dos mujeres que ya había excluido para incluirlas.Tayuya tenía pocas dudas de que ella no era la única triste por eso, ya que sabía que los dos Suno kunoichi se habían acostumbrado a tenerlo cerca.

Tayuya sonrió considerando que en ese momento ella también estaba con él en el mundo real.Ambos estaban acostados en su cama en el apartamento barato que había alquilado mes a mes.Al igual que en el hospital, estaba canalizando el chakra de Kyuubi hacia ella para que ella pudiera estar allí para aprender cómo aplicarlo cuando terminara.Excepto que a diferencia de entonces ambos estaban desnudos.

En el mundo de las focas todavía estaban vestidos y sentados lado a lado en el sofá mientras Kyuubi dibujaba en la pared modificando la fórmula en la que estaba trabajando para que coincidiera con todos los criterios que Tayuya había pedido.La antigua sonrisa de Sound-nin se ensanchó al pensar en todas las cosas que planeaba hacer esa noche con Naruto tan pronto como le enseñaron cómo aplicarla.Sin embargo, su sonrisa cayó cuando notó que la cara de Naruto comenzó a arrugarse.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"No estoy ... Oh, joder", gritó de repente de una manera que generalmente indicaba su liberación.

Kyuubi se giró sorprendido por su repentino estallido, pero antes de que ella pudiera preguntar qué estaba pasando, desapareció del sello.Tayuya la miró sorprendida por varios segundos antes de darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido y ella soltó: "Esas perras".Ella también cortó su conexión dejando atrás a Kyuubi disgustada mientras comenzaba a sentir una vez más el placer que las otras mujeres estaban experimentando.

"Oh, joder", gritó Naruto sintiendo una sensación extraña ya que su conciencia estaba temporalmente en dos lugares a la vez cuando estalló en la cálida boca que rodeaba su herramienta.El momento pasó dejándolo completamente consciente del pequeño departamento que había estado ocupando con Tayuya mientras esperaban.Dirigió su mirada hacia su cuerpo para ver a Matsuri terminar de beber su carga con un Ino contento que decía: "¿Cómo sabe?"

"Como si no lo supieras", dijo Temari sentado en una silla al pie de la cama.

Ino haciendo pucheros respondió: "Lo sé, pero esperaba que ella compartiera".

La respuesta de Temari fue interrumpida cuando Tayuya se disparó diciendo: "Oh, no, perras, no lo hagas.El es mio."

Temari fulminó con la mirada al pelirrojo cuando dijo rápidamente: "No eres el único que se separará de él por la mañana, ¿sabes?"

"Pero yo fui quien menos estuvo con él debido a mi trabajo", respondió Tayuya.

Temari frunció el ceño ya que Tayuya tenía razón ya que ella y Matsuri habían monopolizado su tiempo durante los varios días que Naruto había estado en la aldea mientras esperaba que Gaara finalizara la lista de Sand Genin que aparecería en el próximo Examen de Chunin.Sin embargo, a pesar del punto de Tayuya, Naruto podía decir que ninguno de los kunoichi de Suna estaba exactamente encantado de perderse la oportunidad de estar con él en su última noche en Suna.Ino decidió mantenerse al margen ya que sabía que lo tendría todo para ella sola para el viaje de regreso.

Con la esperanza de aliviar la tensión, Naruto dijo: "Tengo una idea".

"Por favor, no me digas que quieres usar esos clones tuyos de nuevo", dijo Temari dirigiendo su mirada de Tayuya a él.

Naruto hizo una mueca al ver su penetrante mirada al recordar su desastroso intento de usar Shadow Clones para que cada chica tuviera tiempo con él.Él había creado varios y luego se escondió entre ellos para permitir a las chicas elegir con cuál pasarían la noche.Lamentablemente, las chicas aprendieron cuál obtuvo la verdadera ya que los clones no estaban destinados a los rigores del sexo.Matsuri había sido la gran ganadora esa noche, ya que había elegido sabiamente y había obtenido el verdadero, mientras que los otros tenían sus clones disipados en algún momento durante el acto, dejándolos o resultado, se comprometió a echar otro vistazo al Pergamino Prohibido para descubrir para qué demonios se suponía que se usarían los Clones de las o se dio cuenta de que era solo debido a su enorme cantidad de chakra, se las arregló para usarlos en combate como lo hizo.

"No es lo que tenía en mente", dijo Naruto.

"Bien, pero yo soy el primero", dijo Tayuya al hacerse una idea de lo que Naruto tenía en la tienda y se subió encima de él tratando de enterrarlo dentro de ella.

Naruto la agarró por las caderas evitando que tuviera éxito y luego la empujó sobre su espalda antes de decir: "De nuevo, no es exactamente lo que tengo en mente".Agarró una almohada y la colocó debajo del culo de Tayuya para levantar sus caderas para que sea más fácil ingresarla desde su posición de rodillas.

Cuando él se deslizó dentro de Tayuya, ella gimió contenta causando que las otras tres chicas humedecieran sus bragas a medida que crecía su propia excitación.Naruto continuó moviéndose lentamente mientras Tayuya descansaba sus tobillos sobre sus hombros.Miró a las tres chicas al pie de la cama mientras Tayuya sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Temari pareció entender lo que estaba esperando para subirse a la cama, luego se presionó contra su costado mientras aún estaba completamente vestido y dijo: "No es justo, Naruto.Hazme sentir bien también.

La sonrisa de Naruto creció cuando él metió una de sus manos en los pliegues de su kimono donde sus piernas se unían.La sonrisa se volvió más lujuriosa ya que no sintió bragas allí para impedirle el acceso a su punto dulce.Al comentarlo, dijo: "Sin bragas, Temari, qué atrevido".Su respuesta se convirtió en un gemido cuando él enterró dos dedos dentro de ella.

Temari lo agarró por el hombro mientras ella se deslizaba un poco hacia abajo, separando sus muslos para darle a Naruto más espacio para trabajar mientras él acariciaba su arranque.Volvió la cabeza hacia ella y la besó profundamente mientras comenzaba a golpear a Tayuya más fuerte y más rápido.

Ella respondió inmediatamente gritando, "Eso es todo, no me jodas.Oh, joder ...

Naruto sintió su propio pezón ser lamido en el lado opuesto que Temari estaba ocupando.Girando la cabeza, encontró a Matsuri, que se había tomado el tiempo para quitarse la ropa y pasarle la lengua.Levantó su mano libre para tomar uno de sus senos.Cuando él pellizcó uno de sus pezones, ella gimió, "Yo ... yo también te quiero, Naruto".

"No te preocupes, tenemos toda la noche", dijo Naruto inclinándose para besarla suavemente.Él movió la mano que trabajaba su pezón a su arranque donde enterró un dedo dentro de ella.Cuando complació a tres de sus chicas, dirigió su atención a Ino, quien frotó su propio arranque mientras estaba de pie y miraba el espectáculo.Aunque sus ojos se movieron sobre todos ellos, centró su atención principalmente en el lugar donde su polla se estaba revolviendo.

Tayuya de repente apretando su eje lo sorprendió cuando estaba ocupado lamiendo el pezón de Matsuri en ese momento.Se desencadenó su propio orgasmo, que gritó diciendo: "Me estoy acabando".Cuando depositó su carga en Tayuya, se dio cuenta vagamente de que Ino se acercaba a la cama.Subiéndose a ella, se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de Tayuya mirando directamente a donde estaban conectados.Cuando terminó, se retiró e Ino de repente se tambaleó hacia adelante llevándolo a su boca.Él gimió cuando sintió que su lengua giraba alrededor de su polla limpiando la liberación combinada de él y Tayuya.Después de limpiar completamente su herramienta, ella lo dejó salir de su boca, lo que provocó que Temari lo bajara sobre su espalda.Cuando la kunoichi de Suna se colocó sobre su vara, él continuó observando a Ino mientras ella miraba su liberación goteando lentamente del coño de Tayuya.

Él gimió al sentir su pene deslizarse dentro de Temari pero mantuvo sus ojos pegados a Ino.Había notado que ella parecía haber desarrollado una fijación oral y que parecía centrarse en probar su polla después de cada chica con la que había estado.Había comenzado después de que ella lo había visto con Tsunade y después de que el Hokage había perdido el conocimiento, ella inmediatamente se levantó de la silla para agarrarle la boca a la polla.Había pensado que era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que ella bebiera directamente de los labios inferiores de una mujer y tuviera la sensación de que ese era el momento mientras miraba el coño maltratado de Tayuya.

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante muy lentamente antes de darle al arrebato de Tayuya una lamida exploratoria.Aparentemente, a ella le gustó lo que probó tan pronto como estaba comiendo a Tayuya con el mismo gusto que lo había visto usar muchas veces."Hey, para ... para ...", se quejó débilmente Tayuya al bajar de su orgasmo para descubrir que Ino estaba detrás de las continuas sensaciones que estaba sintiendo.

Ino se apartó del coño de Tayuya para mirar a la chica que mostraba sus labios cubiertos tanto en ella como en el semen de Naruto para decir: "De ninguna manera en el infierno".Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera volver a su comida, Matsuri se movió frente a Ino y la besó.Cuando terminó el beso, Matsuri se lamió los labios sensualmente y dijo: "Delicioso".

Matsuri se alejó para trepar por encima de la cabeza de Naruto con el fin de bajar su propio arranque a sus labios mientras Temari continuaba cabalgándolo.Naruto le dio a Matsuri toda su atención cuando comenzó a atacar su punto sensible con la lengua.Mientras tanto, Ino puso su otra pierna sobre la cabeza de Tayuya, dándole a la pelirroja una vista clara de su arrebato cubierto de bragas y la mancha oscura que parecía estar extendiéndose.Tayuya admitió que lo que estaba haciendo Ino era placentero, pero aún se sentía incómodo por devolverle el favor de la misma manera.Por lo tanto, tiró de las bragas de Ino a un lado antes de meter una fina dentro de la rubia.Ino gimió apreciativamente estimulando a Tayuya mientras sentía que sus propios deseos comenzaban a regresar.

Temari se detuvo un momento mientras montaba a Naruto para recuperar el aliento y disfrutar de la visión erótica de Ino comiendo a Tayuya.Se preguntó por un breve momento qué estaba probando la niña antes de dirigir su atención a Matsuri.Inclinándose hacia adelante, besó a la morena jadeante, captando una pista de lo que Ino había transferido cuando los dos se habían besado.Sin embargo, el pequeño sabor fue suficiente para aumentar la lujuria de Temari y rápidamente comenzó a mecer sus caderas en un esfuerzo por bajarse.

Escuchar el sonido de Tayuya e Ino mientras se complacían realmente estaba sirviendo como un gran afrodisíaco para Naruto.Respondiendo a la necesidad de Temari, comenzó a tratar de igualar su ritmo mientras continuaba complaciendo a Matsuri con su lengua.Sintiendo que la chica sentada en su rostro estaba más cerca, chupó su clítoris causándole orgasmo y empapó su rostro en su liberación.Ella cayó a su lado lejos de los demás y tan pronto como estuvo clara, la cara de Temari apareció frente a él.Ella lo besó con avidez, dándole la sensación de que estaba tratando de probar a Matsuri a través de él.

Colocando sus manos sobre sus caderas aún vestidas, aunque su kimono se había caído de la parte superior de su cuerpo, la sostuvo quieta antes de comenzar a empujarla.Temari se vio obligada a romper el beso mientras gemía, "Sí, eso es todo, jodeme Naruto ... jódeme.Llena mi coño con tu esperma caliente.

"Lo pediste", dijo Naruto dándoles la vuelta donde realmente podría golpearla.Cuando él se fue a trabajar, ella apretó las piernas alrededor de su cintura y le cerró los tobillos detrás de él.Finalmente se tensó usando sus piernas para empujarlo más profundamente dentro de ella y gritó su liberación cuando sintió a Naruto llenar sus entrañas.Se quedó allí jadeando con los ojos cerrados, pero los abrió con sorpresa cuando sintió que una lengua comenzaba a sondear sus labios inferiores.Al ver que Ino, que aparentemente había obtenido toda la crema que pudo de Tayuya, que jadeaba de haber vuelto a correrse de la lengua talentosa de la rubia hoja kunoichi, se había trasladado a la fuente fresca que se le escapaba.Temari puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Ino para alejarla, pero cuando la rubia sacudió su clítoris todavía sensible con su lengua, se encontró empujando a Ino en su arranque.

La orgía había durado casi una hora antes de que cada niña estuviera completamente satisfecha.Aunque cansado, Naruto tuvo que admitir que su resistencia infinita podría haberlo mantenido por más tiempo.Alejó el deseo de sucumbir a dormir para sumergirse nuevamente en el sello.Al dirigirse a la recreación de su departamento, lo primero que notó fue el diseño completo del sello en la pared.Dirigió su atención a Kyuubi, que lo miraba desde el sofá con los brazos cruzados.Por su comportamiento, pudo ver que ella estaba bastante molesta con él.Supongo que se debió a su repentina partida, así como a la razón por la que se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

Él permaneció en silencio esperando que ella hiciera el primer movimiento y se sorprendió de que lo hiciera en forma de relajarse a su lado."Diviértete", le pidió una pizca de la amargura que sentía al tener que sentir el placer de la segunda mano filtrándose en su voz.

"Estoy seguro de que ya sabes la respuesta a eso", dijo Naruto.Mirando el símbolo en la pared que parecía ser una X con un círculo alrededor, preguntó: "¿Está completo?"

"Sí", dijo Kyuubi un poco desanimado por su cambio de tema."Una vez que lo aplica al objetivo, el sello te permitirá sentir dónde están estas posibles conquistas.También desaparecerá para que el objetivo no se dé cuenta de que ha sido marcada ".

"Bien hecho", dijo Naruto antes de sorprender a Kyuubi inclinando suavemente su rostro hacia el suyo.Ella cerró los ojos cuando él lentamente cerró la distancia entre ellos.El beso comenzó tan suavemente como el primero que habían compartido, pero Kyuubi rápidamente deseó más y abrió la boca para invitar a Naruto a profundizar el beso.Fue una invitación que aceptó rápidamente cuando su lengua se clavó en la de ella para encontrarse y bailar con la de ella.

Kyuubi perdió la noción de cuánto tiempo se besaron, pero finalmente la necesidad de respirar la dominó.Rompiendo, ella jadeó y observó a Naruto con ojos encapuchados mientras él se recuperaba rápidamente primero.Se deslizó del sofá y se arrodilló frente a ella.Al acercarse, colocó una mano sobre sus muslos antes de mover lentamente el kimono que llevaba puesto para revelar su montículo cubierto de bragas.Miró a Kyuubi antes de preguntar: "¿Te gustaría una recompensa por un trabajo bien hecho?"

Kyuubi asintió tímidamente preguntándose qué haría Naruto.Se inclinó y besó el interior de sus muslos.Se abrió camino hacia donde convergían lentamente, tomándose su tiempo mientras se movía de una pierna a la otra.Para placer de Kyuubi, llegó a su cruce, pero rápidamente se convirtió en vergüenza al tomar varias respiraciones profundas, dejando en claro que estaba respirando su aroma.

"No ... no hagas eso", dijo Kyuubi preguntándose por qué sentía tanta mortificación.

Pero se desvaneció cuando Naruto dijo: "No necesitas sentirte avergonzado.Hueles maravilloso.Lo demostró colocando su boca sobre sus bragas y provocó sus pliegues con su lengua.Sus ligeras lamidas de plumas aún más apagadas por la tela que evitaban el contacto directo solo sirvieron para aumentar su excitación.Cuando él retiró sus bragas estaban empapadas con los fluidos combinados de su saliva y su emoción.Levantando la parte exterior de sus piernas, él agarró su ropa interior y después de que ella levantó sus caderas del sofá, las bajó y las quitó.

Lanzándolos sobre su hombro, la agarró por la parte de atrás de las rodillas y le levantó las piernas para separarlas aún más.Antes de que pudiera quejarse del estado expuesto, la nueva posición que la dejó en Naruto avanzó rápidamente atacando su arranque con la lengua.Las quejas de Kyuubi fueron silenciadas y en cambio ella gimió de placer mientras colocaba sus manos en su cabello.

Naruto sintió una mezcla de orgullo y placer cuando ella comenzó a tratar de moler su montículo en su cara.Soltando sus piernas, no le sorprendió que su molienda aumentara de intensidad o que se extendiera aún más por él.Cuando ella se hizo cada vez más húmeda, él deslizó dos de sus dedos dentro de ella y rápidamente encontró el área pequeña que parecía obtener la mayor cantidad de respuesta de la mujer que gemía frente a él.

Mientras pasaba la lengua por la mitad superior de su coño mientras frotaba el área, comenzó a concentrarse en su clítoris.Los gemidos de Kyuubi se intensificaban haciéndole saber que ella estaba cerca.De repente, él encontró su cabeza siendo empujada hacia su montículo mientras ella gritaba: "Oh, querido Kami, estoy cummmmiiiiinnnnggg".Lo que fue seguido por su rostro empapado en su liberación.Ella se relajó y lo miró con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.Naruto se acercó a su rostro besándola y permitiéndole probarse a sí misma.

Ella gimió cuando Naruto se levantó rápidamente preguntando: "¿Nos detenemos?"

"Por ahora", dijo mientras comenzaba a irse.

Sin embargo, se detuvo cuando Kyuubi dijo: "Naruto, la próxima vez ... la próxima vez, por favor, no dejes que sea una recompensa por los servicios prestados".

Naruto miró hacia atrás y estaba a punto de girarse para hablar con ella, pero con un gesto de su mano cortó la conexión y lo devolvió al mundo real y descubrió que por el momento al menos no podía volver a ingresar al sello.Al observar su entorno, vio el contenido que las mujeres se extendían por la cama, pero se dio cuenta de que se parecía mucho a sus errores anteriores al no considerar los sentimientos de sus chicas.No había considerado que tal vez Kyuubi quería más que solo sexo, pero el cuidado y la comodidad que trataba de proporcionar a cada una de las mujeres que entraban en su órbita.

Naruto e Ino estaban a medio camino de regreso a Konoha y descansaban por la noche cuando sintió el tirón que significaba que lo estaban llamando.Reconociendo que era Matsuri, le dijo a Ino y luego Hiraishined a ella.Apareció en un destello rojo dentro de la habitación de su departamento sin saber qué esperar, pero no fue para ver a Matsuri, Temari y Tayuya vestidos con lencería.

Mientras observaba las hermosas curvas de las mujeres que cubrían su cama, escuchó a Tayuya decir: "Mira, te dije que te mostraría".

Se arrodilló en la cama y preguntó: "¿De qué se trata todo esto?"

Matsuri parecía nerviosa y como si quisiera decir algo pero se detuvo.Tayuya, por otro lado, no tuvo problemas para hablar y dijo: "Matsuri estaba preocupado de que nos olvidaras en Konoha".

Matsuri juntó los dedos pero asintió.Naruto sonrió gentilmente y ahuecando su mejilla dijo: "Estoy aquí y solo estoy a un jutsu de distancia".

Matsuri se perdió en sus ojos azules hasta que comenzó a inclinarse hacia adelante y besarla.Al retroceder, notó que tenía los ojos medio cerrados, pero antes de llevar las cosas al siguiente nivel, preguntó: "¿Qué pasa con el espectáculo de lencería?"

"Bueno, pensamos que si mostrabas que merecías una recompensa", dijo Temari con una sonrisa brillante mostrando la marca Kyuubi en su muslo interno.

Naruto comenzó a quitarse la camisa mientras decía: "Y aquí pensé que mi cumpleaños llegó temprano".Tan pronto como se quitó la camisa, comenzó a reír mientras lo abordaban y rápidamente se encontró una vez más en medio de una noche de pasión en Suna.

Naruto se estiró mientras se sentaba en su cama al regresar a Konoha el día anterior.Tan cuidadosamente como pudo, se extrajo de él para no despertar a la chica con la que lo estaba compartiendo.Pero resultó innecesario cuando Hinata se volvió hacia él para decirle: "Buenos días Naruto".

"Buenos días", respondió inclinándose para besarla.

Antes de que él pudiera decirle que volviera a dormir, ella también comenzó a levantarse con ganas de comenzar temprano el día.Hinata realmente tuvo que dárselo a Shizune ya que no podía creer todo lo que la joven había necesitado manejar cuando solo había sido ayudar a Tsunade.Sin embargo, frunció el ceño cuando notó que Naruto se vestía rápidamente, ya que había esperado compartir una ducha con él esa mañana.Con un lindo puchero, ella dijo: "¿Realmente necesitas salir corriendo?Pensé que Kakashi tenía la costumbre de llegar tarde ".

Naruto se rió entre dientes, pero dijo: "Era bastante insistente en llegar a tiempo".Besándola de nuevo, agregó: "Además, ambos sabemos lo que sucederá si nos duchamos juntos, y no creo que quiera comenzar este nuevo entrenamiento después de ser completamente drenada por ti, mi Princesa Hyuuga".

Hinata se sonrojó ante lo que dijo, pero se vio obligada a admitir que planteó un punto bastante bueno ya que eso era exactamente lo que ella había querido hacer.Al recibir otro beso, Naruto rápidamente se fue confiando en que se encerraría después de que ella lo hizo.Mientras se dirigía a la ducha, se metió bajo su cálido chorro.Recogiendo un nuevo champú que Ino había dejado atrás, comenzó a peinarlo mientras dejaba que los eventos de la noche anterior se reprodujeran en su memoria.

Naruto había acudido a ella pidiéndole que la llevara a pasar la noche.Ella había aceptado felizmente y él la había llevado a un elegante restaurante.Durante la cena habían discutido su viaje a Suna.Sin embargo, dejó de lado la mayoría de los detalles sobre las otras mujeres debido al lugar público.Sin embargo, habló sobre Gaara y su floreciente relación con o era de esperar, la joven estaba bastante complacida de que finalmente pudiera anunciar que era la que estaba con el soltero más elegible de Suna.Aunque todavía no sabía por qué su rival número uno parecía estar completamente en paz con él.

Naruto le había preguntado qué estaba pasando con ella.Ella había comenzado diciéndole que su padre parecía complacido por su decisión de ayudar a Tsunade como asistente.Naruto frunció el ceño y causó que Hinata se preocupara de que estuviera disgustado con ella.Lo estaba, no de la manera que ella esperaba, ya que le había preguntado si ella le estaba diciendo eso para hacerle saber sobre su situación actual en su familia.Ella había roto el contacto visual pero asintió.

Ella cerró los ojos y casi podía sentir su suave caricia en la mejilla para que ella lo mirara mientras él le decía: "Te pregunté cómo estabas.No me importa si a tu padre le gusta o no tu decisión, Hinata, y si estás haciendo esto para complacerlo a él y a mí como resultado, y no porque lo disfrutes.Entonces deberías renunciar.

Hinata rápidamente le aseguró que lo disfrutaba.Pero a partir de ese momento ella había hablado sobre sus deberes y cómo se sentía acerca de ellos.Hacia el final de la cena, hablar coherentemente había sido bastante difícil ya que el objetivo en el que Naruto estaba trabajando entró al restaurante junto con su hija.La razón había sido desde que, tan pronto como Tsume y Hana habían entrado, había comenzado a liberar sus feromonas mejoradas.Hinata sonrió al pensar en todas las personas que habían tenido suerte esa noche como resultado, ya que todos los clientes obviamente las habían sentido.

Sin embargo, solo dos personas se habían centrado en la fuente de ellos.Una vez que lo hicieron, Naruto había pagado rápidamente la comida y la acompañó hacia su apartamento.El plan de Naruto para Tsume requería una seducción bastante lenta y, por lo general, la primera parte dependería de aparecer en y alrededor del área de Konoha que los Inuzuka solían frecuentar.El restaurante en el que habían comido había sido uno de esos lugares.Aunque los Inuzuka eran descarados y muchos los consideraban poco sofisticados.La verdad era que muchos de los mejores restaurantes de la aldea estaban ubicados en lo que muchos consideraban territorio Inuzuka.Esto se debió a que a Inuzuka no le importaban muchas de las cosas más mundanas que el dinero podía comprar.Les encantó la buena comida.

Incluso se había sorprendido al enterarse de eso, después de haber pensado que los Akimichi serían las personas que verían acerca de la comida.Pero, debido a su enorme apetito, sus restaurantes tendían a ofrecer más tipos de comidas voluminosas.Todavía había algunos restaurantes geniales ubicados allí, pero el objetivo de Naruto era aparecer cada vez más en lo que Tsume consideraba su territorio para hacerla sentir que un nuevo Alfa estaba invadiendo.Y si la leve restricción de sus dientes al pasar junto a la mesa de Tsume mostraba algo, era que su plan parecía estar funcionando.Hana, por otro lado, parecía bastante interesada en Naruto, aunque de una manera menos desafiante.

Cuando se dirigieron a Naruto's, tomaron un hermoso camino público.Mientras caminaban, la pareja notó que la gente hablaba de ellos.Lo que resaltó una de las desventajas del deseo de Naruto de llevar a cada una de sus chicas a citas, y eso fue en una aldea shinobi a la gente le encantaba hablar sobre los asuntos y secretos de otras personas.Por lo tanto, dado que Naruto ya había sido visto en una cita con Hinata, Ino, Ayame y una bomba rubia que nadie sabía realmente quién era, estaba desarrollando una reputación como jugador.Para combatir eso cuando pasaron por el área del mercado, Ino se aseguró de detenerlos y hablar.A los tres les había resultado difícil no reírse, ya que las personas que les prestaban atención, aunque trataron de no mostrarlo, casi se habían delatado, ya que obviamente esperaban una gran explosión entre ellos.No la tranquila conversación que había terminado con Ino deseándoles una buena o resultado, esperaban que la gente comenzara a pensar que las citas eran simplemente una noche en la ciudad entre amigos.

La noche había terminado con una nota mucho menos inocente cuando, después de entrar en el apartamento, Hinata había atacado a Naruto, encontrando que era imposible controlarla ahora que estaban solos.Apagó la ducha antes de que ella comenzara a disfrutar de los recuerdos ya que no quería llegar tarde como resultado de la necesidad de cuidar sus necesidades de construcción, se ahorró un momento para soltar el henge que ocultaba su chakra.Aunque el color verde más claro se había oscurecido, frunció el ceño ya que todavía no era el rojo que tanto deseaba.

Naruto no estaba seguro de cómo sentirse acerca de regresar al Equipo Siete.Por un lado, estaba emocionado y esperaba que Kakashi tuviera algo impresionante que enseñarle.Pero por otro lado, no estaba exactamente seguro de cómo actuar con Sakura.La verdad era que estaba bastante sorprendido de que ella estuviera tomando su distanciamiento de ella tan fuerte como Ino y Ayame describieron.Ayame le había contado la visita de su compañero de equipo a su puesto mientras él no estaba y la pequeña discusión entre ellos.

Cuando originalmente había decidido su curso de acción actual cuando se trataba de Sakura, esperaba una aceptación silenciosa.Casi como si las cosas hubieran estado entre ellos durante el mandato del Equipo Siete juntos hace tres años.Sin embargo, todos menos su rogándole citas.Si bien se habían llevado lo suficientemente bien, Sakura nunca había hecho todo lo posible para conocerlo.Acababa de suponer que ella con gusto volvería a eso.

Aunque tocado por su nueva necesidad de tenerlo más en su vida, si alguna vez surgiera, tendría que acusarla de tener una visión revisionista del Equipo Siete.Al sentir que la política actual de distanciamiento emocional era un reflejo más preciso de su relación anterior.Supuso que ella lloraba rogándole que trajera a Sasuke y su promesa de hacer eso había cambiado más entre él de lo que sospechaba.De todos modos, era esa incertidumbre de qué esperar de ella lo que lo tenía un poco nervioso sobre el entrenamiento del día.

Al entrar en el campo de entrenamiento vio que era el último en llegar.Kakashi al notarlo cerró su libro y con un tono ligero dijo: "Hm, justo a tiempo.Por un momento pensé que habíamos cambiado de lugar.

Naruto se rió de buena gana diciendo: "Tendría que hacerte esperar varias horas antes de que puedas reclamar a ese Kakashi-sensei".

Kakashi se encogió de hombros antes de decir: "Mucho antes de llegar al corazón de tu nuevo entrenamiento.Sakura me ha dicho que has estado ocupado entrenando mientras yo estaba fuera de acción.¿Te importaría compartir lo que has estado haciendo también?

Naruto atrapó a Sakura haciendo una mueca cuando Kakashi dejó caer su nombre.Sintió que se le erizaban los pelos y luchó por mantenerlo alejado de su rostro.Sin embargo, él entrecerró los ojos hacia ella.Fue un gesto que Kakashi no perdió.Antes de que pudiera preguntar, aunque Naruto dijo un poco de la ira que sintió sangrar en su voz, "Bueno, lo que aparentemente Sakura no mencionó fue que Tsunade no quiere que hable de eso".

Kakashi notó que Sakura apartó la mirada de Naruto.Encogiéndose de hombros, dijo diplomáticamente: "Supongo que se le pasó por la cabeza.Pero también escuché que has hecho algunos entrenamientos contra Yuugao.

Naruto asintió antes de decir: "Sí, ella es una dura maestra de tareas.Puedo ver por qué es la cabeza de Anbu ".

La cabeza de Sakura se giró para mirarlo con gran sorpresa.Aunque Naruto le había dicho que peleaba contra un Anbu.Al enterarse de que era el Capitán en jefe y una de las personas que habían estado mostrando signos de algo que ella comenzaba a pensar como "The Glow", pensó que era poco probable que fuera una coincidencia.¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que las mujeres entraran en la órbita de Naruto de repente obteniendo una perspectiva más brillante y alegre de la vida?Pero se vio obligada a admitir que, en verdad, había estado haciendo eso durante años al pensar en Koyuki, Daimyo de la Tierra de las Nieves, Haruna, de la Tierra de las Verduras y Toki de las Aves.Eran solo tres mujeres a las que Naruto había afectado de manera similar, pero era fácil olvidar eso ya que no tenía que verlo todos los días.Aun así, se preguntó por qué las mujeres en Konoha parecían estar más entusiasmadas con él de lo habitual últimamente.También se preguntó por qué no había pedido que la llevara a una cita como había oído que había hecho por Ino, Ayame, Hinata y algún civil rubio.

"Entonces, después de eso, Kakashi-sensei nos tuvo a mí y a Sakura libres para mostrar lo que Yuugao me había enseñado antes de explicar que quería enseñarme cómo agregar el elemento Viento a mi chakra para completar el Rasengan ", dijo Naruto a su cita esa noche."Solo desearía que ella dejara de intentar husmear en mi negocio".

"¿Le dijiste eso?"

"Sí", dijo Naruto."Después del combate, Kakashi nos despidió diciendo que pensó que necesitaríamos una forma de mantener al Kyuubi bajo control por alguna razón.Dijo que tenía que ver con el método que íbamos a utilizar y que conocía a alguien en Anbu que podría ayudar.Bueno, de todos modos, cuando me iba, Sakura intentó venir y comenzar una conversación conmigo como si no hubiera hecho nada malo.Le dije que no apreciaba que intentara manipular a Kakashi para obligarme a revelar lo que he estado haciendo ".Tsunade negó con la cabeza y le preguntó: "¿Qué?"

"Hace solo tres años estarías emocionado de que ella mostrara tanto interés en ti", dijo Tsunade."También creo que estás siendo un poco injusto".

"¿Qué, cómo es injusto que quiera que mantenga su nariz fuera de lo que estoy haciendo fuera del equipo?"

"Oh, eso no es por lo que estás siendo injusto, sino por ser tan justiciero en ella cometiendo un error".Una parte de Tsunade esperaba que explotara ante eso.Pero Naruto demostró que probablemente siempre sería capaz de sorprenderla simplemente recostándose en la silla y cruzando los brazos.Tomando eso como un permiso para continuar, ella dijo: "Bueno, es una mujer joven que intenta entender por qué arrojaron una pared de ladrillos entre ustedes dos".Simplemente esperaba usar a Kakashi como un medio para darle una pequeña grieta ".

"Pero, ¿por qué dices que mi enojo es justiciero?"Preguntó Naruto desafiante.

"Al olvidar que cometiste algunos errores tú mismo", respondió Tsunade."No olvides que recientemente cometiste un gran error en Suna al decirle a Gaara lo que has estado haciendo también".Naruto trató de defender sus acciones, pero Tsunade lo interrumpió diciendo: "Sí, sé que funcionó bien.Pero sin siquiera pensar en cómo tus acciones harían que todos los demás sintieran que saltaste de cabeza.¿Qué harías si él rechazara tus ideas?

"Yo ... no sé", admitió Naruto.

"Pero usted persistió sin considerar cómo las consecuencias de sus acciones podrían haber sido un desastre para todos nosotros.¿De verdad crees que todavía sería Hokage si la gente supiera de nuestra nueva conexión?Sin mencionar cómo Yuugao y Hinata se habrían visto afectados.

"Entiendo lo que estás diciendo", respondió Naruto después de digerir lo que Tsunade había dicho."Sakura hizo lo que hizo sin considerar los efectos secundarios si las cosas no salían como esperaba".Tsunade asintió y dijo: "Me disculparé mañana".

"No dije que hiciera eso", dijo Tsunade riéndose ligeramente ante su expresión confundida."Ella se equivocó y tienes una razón legítima para enojarte.Simplemente no quiero que lo uses como una razón para convencerte de que tienes razón en tu tratamiento actual de ella ".Podía ver que Naruto se tomaba muy en serio sus palabras y dijo: "Ahora estoy cansado de hablar de otra mujer en mi cita, así que cambiemos de tema".

Naruto sonrió ante su sugerencia tan contento de hacerlo.Pasando a más temas amistosos de citas, la pareja no sabía que estaban siendo observados discretamente.Sentada sola en su mesa, Koharu Utatane frunció el ceño y se preguntó a qué estaba jugando exactamente Tsunade.Fue por casualidad que ella estaba allí, ya que a menudo comía en el restaurante caro.Pero al ver a Jinchuriki de nueve colas entrar con una rubia había perdido interés en su comida.Al principio no la reconoció, pero a pesar de su avanzada edad.Su memoria aún era excelente y no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que la joven era una Tsunade cubierta.Estaba un poco decepcionada de que le tomara tanto tiempo reconocer a la mujer, especialmente porque sabía de la inclinación de Tsunade por cambiar su apariencia.Sin embargo,Koharu había asumido que Tsunade había surgido de un comportamiento tan infantil.Sin embargo, al mirar a los dos, Koharu temió que se hubiera convertido en otra cosa.Algo que, si saliera a la luz, empañaría no solo el título de Hokage, sino la propia aldea.

Cuando la pareja se levantó después de pagar la comida, consideró seguirlos para reprenderlos, ya que era evidente que estaban mucho más cerca de lo apropiado teniendo en cuenta su diferencia de edad.Decidió hablar con Tsunade por la mañana para darle a la mujer la oportunidad de hacer lo correcto.De lo contrario, tomaría medidas para asegurarse de que se hizo lo correcto, pasos que pueden incluir la participación de sus compañeros mayores.

Sakura estaba sentada en el columpio en el patio de la Academia que Naruto solía frecuentar cuando aparecía.Esperaba que al sentarse allí pensaría en alguna forma de disminuir la ira de Naruto hacia ella.Lamentablemente no se le había ocurrido nada.Se levantó para irse a casa, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó a Kakashi decir: "Ahora, ¿qué pasa con la cara larga?"

Sakura trató de sonreír, pero no sintió ganas de decir: "Supongo que últimamente no tengo muchas razones para sonreír".

"Ah, debes estar refiriéndote a lo que pasó entre tú y Naruto hoy", dijo Kakashi con indiferencia.

Sakura hizo una mueca antes de enseñar sus rasgos y dijo: "Perdón por engañarte así".

Kakashi se encogió de hombros diciendo: "No es gran cosa".Luego comenzó a caminar con Sakura cuando ella comenzó a dirigirse a casa.

Sakura dijo: "No, lo es.Traté de usarte para obligar a Naruto a decirme qué estaba haciendo.

Kakashi se rió entre dientes cuando dijo: "Creo que lo descubrí, Sakura".

Sakura asintió antes de decir: "No sé lo que pasó entre nosotros".Quiero decir, cuando regresó todo fue genial.Pero luego, cuando me fui, todo cambió y ahora él apenas quiere estar cerca de mí ".

Kakashi la miró un momento antes de decir: "Creo que estás exagerando un poco.Aunque hoy comenzó bastante duro, Naruto todavía podía funcionar como un equipo contigo ".

"Pero tan pronto como terminó el entrenamiento, se fue como si quisiera estar lo más lejos posible de mí", dijo Sakura tristemente.

"Bueno, acabas de intentar ..."

"No fue solo hoy, sin embargo", dijo Sakura, su voz se elevó unas octavas."Desde esa misión a Grass no quería tener nada que ver conmigo.Ayame dice que es porque se está preparando para el día en que Sasuke o cuando eso sucede, él me sacará de su vida por completo ".

"Hmmm", dijo Kakashi después de un momento de reflexión, "supongo que eso es posible".Sakura levantó los ojos con el pánico que sintió.Al explicar a qué se refería, Kakashi dijo: "Bueno, Sakura te pones en los zapatos de Naruto".

"¿No crees que lo he intentado", dijo Sakura agitada, "He estado tratando de averiguar qué he hecho para enojarlo hasta tal punto".

"Quizás," dijo Kakashi, "Sin embargo, no creo que hayas mirado realmente las cosas desde su punto de vista.Dime, ¿qué recuerdas del día en que fueron asignados al Equipo Siete?

Sakura inmediatamente dijo: "Recuerdo haber sido feliz".

"¿Por qué?"

Sakura estaba a punto de soltar: "Porque me pusieron en el equipo de Sasuke".

Sin embargo, murió en su lengua, pero Kakashi aparentemente supo lo que había estado a punto de decir y dijo: "¿También recuerdas lo que dijiste cuando te pregunté qué odiabas?"

"Naruto", dijo débilmente.

"Sí", dijo Kakashi en un tono que no contenía ninguna advertencia hacia ella.Pero sí dijo: "Teniendo en cuenta eso, supongo que es fácil entender por qué insistiría en alejarse un poco a la luz de nuestro objetivo de devolver a Sasuke a la aldea.Quiero decir, hace tres años, habrías disfrutado enormemente de no tener a Naruto molestándote después del entrenamiento.

Sakura asintió incapaz de encontrar una falla en la lógica de Kakashi.Riéndose alegremente, ella dijo: "Y aquí fui yo quien pensó que querían que las cosas volvieran a ser como eran".Kakashi levantó una ceja hacia ella, por lo que aclaró: "Creo que Naruto simplemente se está preparando para que empiece a perseguir a Sasuke nuevamente".

"Más que probable", dijo Kakashi, "Si bien no era ningún secreto cuánto se preocupaba por ti.Supongo que simplemente no desea ver a la chica que había cuidado terminar en los brazos de su rival.Pero no te preocupes.Estoy seguro de que las cosas mejorarán a medida que el equipo pase más tiempo juntos ".

Sakura asintió con la cabeza.Sin embargo, todavía sentía que solo ver a Naruto cuando el Equipo Kakashi se reunió no era satisfactorio.

Tsunade estaba ocupado trabajando en la carga de trabajo del día después de haber comenzado temprano ese día.Dudaba que incluso Shizune se hubiera levantado de la cama y sonrió imaginando que su aprendiz iba a su habitación para descubrir que ya se había ido.Bueno, técnicamente ido no era la palabra correcta ya que ella no había dormido allí en primer lugar.Sonriendo, pensó que dormir podría haber sido una palabra demasiado fuerte como para usarla considerando cómo había pasado la mayor parte de la noche.Aunque sí regresó a su habitación para hacer que su cama pareciera dormida y por algo de ropa limpia.

Un golpe en su puerta atrajo su atención.Preguntándose quién era su visitante y qué querían tan temprano en la mañana, le dijo a la persona que entrara.Ella sonrió cálidamente a la mujer que pisó y murió al notar el ceño fruncido en el rostro de la mujer.Preguntándose si algo andaba mal en el pueblo, Tsunade preguntó: "¿Qué te preocupa esta mañana?"

Koharu entró más profundamente en la oficina pasando el escritorio de Tsunade para mirar por la ventana mientras salía el sol iluminando el pueblo antes de decir: "¿Probaste el salmón al vapor anoche?Es por lo que el restaurante es conocido ".

Tsunade mantuvo su mirada dirigida hacia adelante consciente de que Koharu probablemente la estaba mirando en el cristal.Tsunade maldijo porque no había podido evitar que su cuerpo se pusiera rígido.Aun así, trató de decirlo: "Me temo que no sé de qué estás hablando".

Koharu suspiró diciendo: "Realmente, supongo que podría estar equivocado.Me estoy haciendo bastante viejo, y mis ojos podrían haber estado jugando conmigo.Sin embargo, juro que la mujer con la que Naruto estuvo anoche fue la viva imagen de ti cuando eras más joven.Aunque su tono era tranquilo e indiferente, Tsunade sabía que Koharu estaba segura de lo que veía.Continuando, dijo: "Supongo que lo que supuse que era una cita anoche no podría ser más que una diversión inofensiva.Especialmente, a la luz del hecho de que Naruto parece haber estado entreteniendo a bastantes jóvenes o estas mujeres parecen conocerse, no me imagino que esté ocurriendo algo demasiado serio.Sin embargo, su cita de anoche ciertamente parecía mucho más apasionada de lo que pensaba que esas otras citas habían sido ".

Tsunade lentamente se giró en su silla para ver a Koharu mirándola."¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto?"

"Teniendo en cuenta lo cerca que están ustedes dos, pensé que era prudente advertirles", dijo Koharu con tono de desaprobación."Pensé que teniendo en cuenta tu parecido cercano con esta mujer anoche, es posible que la conozcas.Creo que también es muy probable que ella fuera mucho mayor de lo que parecía, así que por favor transmita esta advertencia si lo desea.Esta mujer, quien quiera que sea, debería recordarse a sí misma y su posición en la vida.

Koharu caminó hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo y dijo: "Me guardaré lo que vi anoche para mí y lo consideraré una indiscreción hecha muy probablemente por una mujer solitaria que busca un poco de consuelo.Sin embargo, si ella decide ignorar mi advertencia.Ella debe saber que hay muchas personas que usarán esto en su contra.Confío en haberme dejado claro.Recuerda, los verdaderos kunoichi mantienen sus emociones y lujurias bajo control.

Tsunade asintió incapaz de mirar a los ojos del anciano sintiéndose tan pequeña bajo el escrutinio de la mujer.Si bien la mayoría de las personas que hablaron con ella de esa manera tendrían suerte de hablar cuando terminara con ellas, Koharu fue una de las pocas personas exentas de ese miedo.La razón tenía que ver con la cantidad de kunoichi de hoy que la admiraba.Koharu era la mujer que Tsunade había admirado mientras crecía.

La otra razón por la que se había callado era porque sabía a quién se refería Koharu.Si Danzou se enteró de su relación con Naruto, no había duda de que el hombre lo usaría y, probablemente, la indignación moral que algunos sentirían al sacarla de su cargo e instalarse en su lugar.Sintiendo que se le rompía el corazón incluso cuando tomó su decisión, se sintió un poco reconfortada al saber que al menos había muchas personas para tomar su lugar.

Naruto se despertó contento como siempre y no le sorprendió que Tsunade ya no estuviera en su cama.Después de ducharse, se vistió y se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento donde Kakashi le presentó a un hombre llamado Yamato.Luego explicó cómo iban a usar sus Shadow Clones para acelerar el proceso de aprendizaje del nuevo Rasengan completado.

A medida que avanzaba el día, pudo decir que ambos hombres estaban sorprendidos de que el Kyuubi no hiciera ningún intento de toma de control.Aún al final del día, estaba prácticamente borrado y estaba ansioso por meterse en su cama.Llegó a casa y acababa de ducharse nuevamente cuando Hinata entró en su departamento.Estaba a punto de decirle que solo quería meterse en la cama cuando ella le dijo que Tsunade necesitaba verlo.

Se dio cuenta por el tono de Hinata que parecía urgente, así que rápidamente se vistió y caminó con ella a la oficina de Hokage.En el camino preguntó: "¿Alguna idea de lo que se trata?"Hinata sacudió la cabeza en respuesta confundiendo a Naruto ya que Hinata parecía sentir que era urgente, así que dijo: "Entonces, ¿qué pasa?"

"Lady Tsunade parecía deprimida todo el día", respondió Hinata."Hubo momentos en que casi parecía querer derrumbarse y llorar.Casi pareció dolerle cuando me pidió que fuera a buscarte.

Al llegar a la oficina de Tsunade frunció el ceño cuando al entrar ella parecía completamente miserable.Mirándolo, trató de sonreír pero falló y dijo: "Gracias Hinata, eso será todo por hoy".Hinata asintió mirando al Hokage con tristeza antes de cerrar la puerta de la oficina.

Naruto se acercó a Tsunade e intentó acercarse al escritorio para consolarla, pero se detuvo cuando ella dijo: "Por favor, quédese donde está".

Frunció el ceño, pero obedeció y preguntó: "¿Qué está pasando Tsunade?¿Por qué parece que has estado llorando?

"¿Sí?", Dijo rápidamente secándose los ojos."Naruto ...", comenzó antes de irse.

"¿Qué es?"dijo el suspenso matándolo.

Tristemente, Tsunade soltó: "Necesitamos terminar nuestra relación.Todavía te apoyaré pero yo ... ya no puedo estar contigo.Al menos no de una manera verdaderamente significativa ".

"¿Qué?¿Por qué? "Dijo Naruto confundido ya que no había dado indicios de que se sentía así la noche anterior o que alguno de esos pensamientos la había estado atormentando.Aunque podría haberlo pasado por alto, había estado tratando de ser más observador con sus chicas.

"No importa", dijo Tsunade."Fue una tontería de mi parte pensar que podría tener una relación contigo.Soy el doble de tu edad, no importa qué cambios hayan sucedido.Siempre apreciaré nuestro tiempo juntos pero ... no te seré de mucha utilidad si continuamos y, lo que es peor, podría conducir a nuestra caída.

"¿Alguien te ha amenazado?"

"No importa", Tsunade trató de reiterar.

Sin embargo, Naruto no lo estaba teniendo, ya que usó lo que él pensaba como La Voz en ella diciendo: "¿Quién te está haciendo hacer esto?

Tsunade intentó resistirlo, pero finalmente se vio obligado a decir: "Koharu Utatane".Ella rápidamente dijo: "Pero tiene razón, Naruto y ..."

"Como el infierno, tiene razón", dijo Naruto enojado."¿De qué se trata si nos vemos?"

"Ella es una anciana del pueblo y tiene sus mejores intereses en el corazón.Ella me reconoció en el restaurante y me dijo esta mañana que si continuamos se vería obligada a contarle a otros.Si ella le pasa la información a Danzou, la usará para despojarme de mi título.Kami solo sabe cuáles son sus objetivos para ti.

Tsunade cerró los ojos para evitar las lágrimas que sentía al decir: "Koharu dijo que una verdadera kunoichi mantiene sus emociones y deseos bajo control.Sin embargo, no puedo evitar, pero siento ... "

Su frase se desvaneció cuando Naruto rodeó el escritorio tomándola en sus brazos antes de decir:" Eres mía Tsunade y te amo.No voy a dejar que nada se interponga entre nosotros, especialmente alguna vieja bruja seca y amarga.

"Pero ..."

La silenció con un beso antes de decir: "Yo me encargaré de esto.Duermes un poco.

"Naruto, ¿qué vas a hacer?"

"No tengo idea, pero un hombre cumple sus promesas y prometí hacer siempre lo correcto por ti".

Naruto salió de la oficina diciéndole a Tsunade nuevamente que descansara un poco.Ella había querido ir con él, pero finalmente cedió.Mientras caminaba, sintió que era probable que nunca antes hubiera estado tan enojado.¿Dónde estaba la perra cuando todos lo ignoraban, pero ahora que había encontrado la felicidad con Tsunade vio que era conveniente interrumpirla debido a cierta indignación moral?Trató de calmarse para pensar en algún plan de acción o argumento, pero fracasó.Sin embargo, se sorprendió por una voz que decía: "Tengo una idea o dos".

Se detuvo a medio paso antes de decir: "Kyuubi".

Kyuubi lo amonestó rápidamente diciéndole: "No hables en voz alta, tonto.¿Quieres que la gente piense que estás loco o peor para comenzar a sospechar que estamos hablando?

Naruto se sonrojó ante la advertencia y se alegró de estar solo en la calle mientras pensaba: "¿Cómo?"

"Tu ira es mi mejor suposición", dijo Kyuubi y Naruto casi podía imaginar el ligero encogimiento de hombros que ella le dio."Siempre fui capaz de influenciarte mejor cuando te rendiste.¿Por qué la comunicación debería ser diferente?

"Bien, ahora qué hay de tu idea".

"Primero ve a ver a Uzuki," dijo Kyuubi.

Yuugao se sorprendió cuando Naruto llegó a su oficina cuando estaba a punto de irse a casa.Le había pedido un favor que era saber sobre los Anbu que vigilaban al anciano Koharu.Cuando ella le preguntó por qué, Naruto dijo que necesitaba confrontarla.Un poco vacilante ya que era la primera vez que estaría subvirtiendo activamente sus deberes, uno de los cuales era proteger a los mayores que cedió cuando escuchó por qué.

Al acercarse al Anbu de turno, que aún no había sentido su enfoque, dijo: "Ratón, escuché que eres el orgulloso padre de un nuevo bebé".

"E-eso es correcto", dijo con un ligero tartamudeo de miedo de que ella lo reprendiera por permitirle acercarse tanto sin detectarla.

En cambio, recibió la sorpresa de su vida cuando ella dijo: "Debe ser por qué tu mente estaba a un millón de millas de distancia.Ve a casa y pasa tiempo con tu familia.Pero mañana será mejor que te concentres.

Él asintió con la cabeza, pero dejó de levantar las manos en señal de soltar genjutsu diciendo: "Kai".

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"ella preguntó confundida.

"Lo siento, es solo que me cuesta creer que me hayas dejado ir.El último chico que atrapaste separándolo lo tenía vigilando las alcantarillas.

Yuugao se sonrojó pero dijo: "¿Preferirías eso?"Mouse negó con la cabeza en lugar de optar por aceptar a Yuugao por su sugerencia.Después de que él se fue, le dio a Naruto la señal de que se mudara y lo vio entrar a la casa del anciano.

Koharu estaba contento de que podía dejar que el asunto cayera.Había observado al Hokage todo el día desde lejos y, aunque se había encontrado con Naruto, parecía que habían terminado su aventura.Se preguntó brevemente dónde se había ido el chico también.Pero Tsunade se había ido a casa y todavía estaba solo.Habiéndose cansado de sí misma, decidió regresar a casa y mantener sus ojos en Tsunade durante unos días para asegurarse de que las cosas realmente hubieran terminado.

Al entrar en su casa, frunció el ceño al sentir la presencia de alguien en su casa.Mientras se dirigía a ella sin miedo, ya que sabía que estaba bajo la protección de Anbu, se preguntó quién era su visitante nocturno.Podría ser su compañera de equipo, pero lo encontró poco probable teniendo en cuenta la hora tardía.Caminando por la casa, Koharu frunció el ceño nuevamente pero por una razón completamente diferente.La razón era lo estéril que era su hogar.A diferencia de sus dos compañeros de equipo, Koharu nunca se había establecido para formar una familia, ya que establecerse para una kunoichi era un movimiento que terminaba su carrera.Es cierto que algunos todavía se mantuvieron activos pero la mayoría simplemente se retiró.En ese momento pensó que era un desperdicio, pero ahora volver a casa siempre parecía mostrar cuán poco tenía que mostrar para su decisión.A diferencia de Homura y Sarutobi, que se había llenado con el sonido de niños y ahora nietos.

Una parte de ella sentía que era injusto negarle a Tsunade que si ella y Naruto realmente se habían encontrado, pero que el bien de la aldea siempre debía ser lo primero en sus ojos.Un escándalo como el que ella imaginaba se tendría si la gente supiera de su relación sacudiría a Konoha y probablemente provocaría cierta inestabilidad.

Reconociendo el chakra de su visitante ahora que estaba lo suficientemente cerca a pesar de que la habitación que servía como su oficina estaba a oscuras, ella dijo: "¿Cómo pasaste el Anbu vigilando mi casa?"

Una luz se encendió momentáneamente cegándola e instantáneamente se puso en guardia, pero notó que ningún movimiento parpadeó hasta que pudo ver a Naruto, que estaba sentado en una de sus sillas y lo había girado hacia la puerta.Naruto se levantó lentamente una vez que pudo ver, diciendo: "¿Qué tal si pasamos a la parte en la que sentiste la necesidad de meter la nariz en los asuntos de Tsunade y yo".

"Bueno, al menos estás dispuesto a admitirlo", dijo Koharu entrando en la habitación."Aún así, te sugiero que tomes en serio la advertencia que entregué menos que algo desafortunado suceda".

"¿Nos estás amenazando?"

"Tómalo como quieras", dijo Koharu pasando a un escritorio ornamentado antes de servirse una bebida.

"¿Por qué te importa?Hemos sido discretos y ...

"No importa si estás siendo discreto", dijo Koharu, la ira se filtró en su voz.Es una mujer de cincuenta años y usted es un hombre joven de menos del doble de su edad.Lo que ustedes dos están haciendo está mal y es moralmente reprobable y, si sale a la luz, empañará el cargo que tiene y el que usted dice codiciar.

"Tienes razón", dijo Naruto, "quería ser Hokage.Pero quiero a Tsunade aún más.

"No siempre obtenemos lo que queremos.Así que elige.

"Sí," dijo Naruto y notó que Koharu reaccionó casi de inmediato al sentir su inminente ataque.Ella trató de tomar un descanso hacia la ventana, pero Naruto levantó el brazo y una garra de chakra apareció atrapando a la mujer en retirada en el pecho y la estrelló contra una pared lo suficientemente fuerte como para abollarla.Casi esperaba que le hubiera perforado la carne, pero al mirar hacia abajo parecía que el chakra estaba entrando en ella y era simplemente la fuerza con la que lo estaba haciendo sosteniéndola contra la pared.

Por alguna razón, se sintió extrañamente mejor de lo que se había sentido en años, ya que los dolores y molestias que la habían acosado durante décadas se desvanecieron lentamente.Levantó la vista y vio su reflejo en la ventana por la que había intentado saltar para ver una cara mucho más joven que la miraba.Lo que es más, continuó siendo más joven al igual que su cuerpo también.Se sonrojó cuando el nudo que mantenía cerrado su kimono que había sido atado para adaptarse a su cuerpo más viejo y fornido dio paso a revelar una piel impecable y el tiempo tonificado del cuerpo la había robado.El sonrojo también se debió a la manera poco halagadora en que sus viejas prendas abrazaron su cuerpo con su sostén resbalando de sus senos ahora un poco más pequeños y pertrechos.

El flujo de chakra terminó y ella se deslizó hacia el suelo aterrizando de rodillas.Extraña y probablemente debido a su apariencia, recordó el día en que perdieron el segundo y Sarutobi había sido nombrado Tercer Hokage.Ella pensó que era porque la edad a la que ahora se parecía era en esa época.De pie, se cubrió el pecho con los brazos preguntándose por qué el Anbu no había reaccionado al chakra Kyuubi, incluso si no tenía la misma sensación amenazante y dijo: "¿Qué me has hecho?"

Naruto regresó tranquilamente a la silla que había estado ocupando cuando ella entró.Tomando asiento, dijo: "Le dijiste a Tsunade que una verdadera kunoichi mantiene sus sentimientos y deseos bajo control.Muéstrame cómo se hace.

Koharu se preguntó a qué se refería el chico, pero casi se dobló cuando sintió una sensación de calor y euforia que la invadió.Ella trató de salir de la habitación, pero de repente apareció un sello sobre la ventana y la puerta.Ella frunció el ceño ya que solo los Anbu eran conscientes del sello que actuaría como barrera en caso de un ataque, pero ahora sirvió para atraparla con el jinchuriki Kyuubi.Dirigió su mirada a Naruto y sintió que sus ansias comenzaban a hervir y se preguntó cómo estaba haciendo todo esto.

Naruto observaba desapasionadamente y podía ver la pregunta en los ojos del anciano.Respondiendo a su pregunta no formulada, él dijo: "El chakra que restauró tu juventud también es la causa de tu incomodidad.Es un jutsu que me dieron durante mi viaje y lo usé en cada una de mis chicas.Aunque nunca antes usé el chakra de Kyuubi mientras lo usaba, así que imagino que los efectos que sientes son mucho más potentes.Probablemente sea un poco injusto, pero si Tsunade tiene razón y te resistes, volverás a la normalidad aunque con tu apariencia más juvenil ".

Luchando contra el impulso de correr hacia el joven jinchuriki, dijo: "Yo ... voy a vencer esto y cuando lo haga.Te tendré encerrado para siempre.

Naruto se rió entre dientes antes de decir: "Bueno, lo intentarás, imagino".

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Obviamente no estás pensando con claridad.Ves, incluso si superas este jutsu, ¿qué planeas hacer?Di que te hice joven otra vez.Que hice retroceder las manecillas del tiempo y que en realidad eres una mujer de setenta años, estarás encerrada en la sala psiquiátrica más cercana.

"Hay pruebas de ADN que ..."

"Ya cambió para adaptarse al perfil de una mujer loca con delirios de grandeza", dijo Naruto al darse cuenta de que las bragas poco halagadoras que intentaban deslizarse de sus caderas más estrechas se oscurecían con su jugo de amor.También notó que a la mitad de su explicación, Koharu había dejado de escuchar, sin duda, tratando de calmar su cuerpo lleno de lujuria.Soltó sus feromonas mejoradas para empujarla al borde y pudo decir cuándo la alcanzaron por la forma en que se desmayó.Cuando abrió los ojos, Naruto se dio cuenta de que había perdido y que lo único que quería era saciar la necesidad que sentía su cuerpo.

Él la observó mientras ella daba un paso tembloroso hacia él y ella quitó uno de sus brazos de su pecho y lo extendió hacia él.Suplicante ella dijo: "Por favor ... Por favor, termínelo".

Descansando su cabeza contra la mano que estaba contra el reposabrazos de la silla, dijo: "Sabes lo que necesitas hacer para ponerle fin".

Dio un paso y siguió a otro mientras caminaba torpemente mientras trataba de evitar que las bragas que usaba se deslizaran por sus caderas.Ella se las arregló y se detuvo frente a él.Naruto mantuvo la cabeza sobre su mano mientras separaba las piernas.Koharu recogió la pista hundiéndose en sus rodillas.Con su mano libre y la otra cubriendo su pecho, ella alcanzó la bragueta de sus jeans.Sin embargo, se detuvo cuando Naruto dijo: "No uses tu mano.Ábrelo con la boca.

Koharu lo fulminó con la mirada, pero dijo con calma: "O no lo hagas en absoluto.Ya he ganado lo único que puedes lograr ahora es aliviar la lujuria que sientes ".

El resplandor se marchitó cuando su cuerpo envió otra ola de deseo a través de ella.Quitándose la mano del pecho, se quitó el kimono antes de colocar ambas manos sobre sus muslos y se inclinó hacia adelante.Luchó por agarrar la cremallera usando solo sus dientes, ya que el gran bulto contra el que estaba frotando en su intento también se sumó a su distracción.Finalmente se las arregló y tiró hacia abajo y se recostó sorprendida cuando surgió golpeando su cara.Ella lo miró por un momento antes de inclinarse hacia adelante para llevarlo a su enzó lenta y vacilante, pero pronto comenzó a meterse en eso.Lamentablemente, ella no era muy buena en eso y Naruto pensó que era porque probablemente era una mojigata en su juventud.Agarrándola por la nuca y la obligó a bajar sin avisar.Él comenzó a follarla furiosamente mientras intentaba alejarse, pero sus fuertes manos la mantuvieron moviéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás sobre su poste.Sintiéndose listo para soltarse, lo soltó después de enterrar su herramienta todo lo que pudo.Él cubrió su garganta y estómago con su semilla en varias explosiones poderosas.

La sostuvo allí por varios momentos antes de dejarla ir.Al instante, retrocediendo, Koharu comenzó a toser y masajear su garganta maltratada mientras jadeaba.Su mirada regresó cuando lo miró, pero él dijo fríamente: "Si te lo dejo a ti, estaríamos aquí todo el día.¿Qué te pasa abuela, nunca te darás una mamada antes?

Koharu miró hacia otro lado, lo que provocó que Naruto se riera y dijera: "No lo has hecho, ¿verdad?Kami, no es de extrañar que te pusiste tan fuera de forma sobre Tsunade y yo.Probablemente estabas celoso de ella.

Koharu se volvió para mirarlo y dijo: "No lo estaba.Lo que ustedes dos estaban haciendo ... "

" No es diferente de lo que tú y yo estamos haciendo en este momento ", dijo Naruto interrumpiéndola."Pero podemos parar aquí y tal vez puedas intentar recuperar ese enfoque que se supone que son capaces de hacer los kunoichi.¿Entonces que dices?"

El cuerpo de Koharu tenía mucho que decir, ya que casi parecía rechazar la idea para ella y si algo se había alimentado con el esperma de Naruto la había hecho desear más.En verdad, incluso cuando había tenido amantes en el pasado, nunca se habían quedado por mucho tiempo.Supuso porque era porque siempre había insistido en un misionero simple cada vez.Sin embargo, el cachorro rubio que estaba sentado frente a ella y la dominaba había despertado algo hambriento dentro de ella.Para responder a su pregunta, ella negó con la cabeza e intentó subirse a su regazo y empujar sus bragas a un lado trató de insertarlo dentro de ella.

Sin embargo, Naruto tenía otras ideas y la obligó a ponerse de pie.Arrastrándola detrás de él mientras intentaba mantener sus bragas en su lugar, la empujó contra la pared y la hizo girar.Poniéndose detrás de ella, le quitó las bragas y las arrancó de su cuerpo.Dejándose caer sus propios pantalones y bóxers, corrió su virilidad a lo largo de su chorrito goteando para que se lubricara bien antes de decir: "¿Quieres mi polla dentro de ti?"

Gimiendo, ella asintió con la cabeza, pero Naruto dijo: "Bueno, no puedo oírte".

Meekly ella dijo: "Sí".

Naruto se apartó de ella y luego separó las nalgas y presionó su polla contra su ano.Casi de inmediato miró hacia atrás y dijo: "No, no allí".

"Deberías haber sido más específico, además de follar este agujero es lo suficientemente bueno para ti".Dicho esto, empujó lentamente dentro de ella, haciendo que Koharu gimiera incómoda cuando su culo fue penetrado por primera vez.Sin embargo, una vez que estuvo completamente dentro de ella.Simplemente se detuvo y Koharu se dio cuenta de que le estaba dando tiempo para adaptarse.Extendió la mano para comenzar a jugar con su clítoris y ella inadvertidamente apretó su recto tirando un gemido de él.Extrañamente escucharlo gemir rechazó a Koharu y ella se apartó lentamente de él antes de retroceder.La sensación era diferente a todo lo que había experimentado antes más la forma en que él continuó jugando con su clítoris la estaba enviando a la felicidad orgásmica.

Naruto no podía creer las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo en el trasero de Koharu y, aunque originalmente había planeado follar su trasero como un castigo, podría decir que la mujer realmente se estaba librando de eso por la forma en que seguía apretando y soltando su recto.Después de haberle permitido marcar el ritmo hasta el momento, comenzó a empujarse golpeándola hacia adelante.Ella trató de retroceder, pero era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que se encontrara presionada contra la pared incapaz de moverse y a su merced mientras él la follaba por la puerta trasera.Él retiró la mano de su clítoris para deslizar sus dedos dentro de ella.En realidad podía sentir su polla moviéndose dentro de ella a través de la delgada pared que los separaba.

Koharu, por su parte, estaba gimiendo incoherentemente mientras la atornillaba, haciéndola sonar como si estuviera hablando un idioma muerto.Naruto casi decidió detenerse simplemente para castigar a la mujer por su intento de separar a Tsunade y él.Sin embargo, en ese punto, detenerse casi sería un castigo para él, así que decidiste hablarle y decirle: "Mírate.¿Dónde están sus altos estándares sobre cómo debería actuar Kunoichi ahora?¿Bien?"

Koharu no respondió, así que Naruto continuó agregando: "Supongo que en el fondo eres solo una puta que quería salir huh.Una puta sucia que siempre quiso ser follada por el culo pero nunca tuvo el coraje de preguntar.

"Eso ... eso no es cierto", respondió Koharu, pero a pesar de sus palabras, agarró la polla dentro de ella con más fuerza.

"Eso no es lo que estoy sintiendo", dijo Naruto, "en todo caso me estás agarrando más fuerte que antes.Pero tal vez deberíamos parar ... "

" No ", gritó Koharu sintiéndose al borde de una dicha orgásmica sin soñar.

Casi podía escuchar la sonrisa en su rostro cuando él dijo: "Entonces dime qué eres".

Koharu no pudo decirlo, así que Naruto se detuvo.Ella realmente gimió un sonido que en todas las batallas en las que había peleado nunca había cruzado sus labios.Naruto comenzó a retirarse agonizantemente lento diciendo: "Lástima.Apuesto a que tú también estabas tan cerca.

Justo cuando la punta de su polla estaba a punto de salir de ella, ella gritó: "Soy una puta amante de la polla sucia que disfruta de ser follada en mi culo".Por favor, no pares ".Su respuesta fue Naruto golpeándose contra ella con toda su fuerza con los dedos en su coño trabajando horas extras.Ya cerca del borde, solo pasaron unos momentos antes de que saltara por el acantilado que había visualizado momentos antes y gritó su liberación.La sensación también fue agregada al liberar su semen caliente dentro de su recto, lo que provocó un orgasmo aún más fuerte que le robó el pensamiento consciente.

Naruto se retiró después de llenar sus intestinos y aseguró que ella permanecería inconsciente por un tiempo mientras se dirigía a su ducha.Lavándose y ahora libre de su ira, sintió que la culpa amenazaba con vencerlo.Supuso que se debía a su trato rudo hacia la mujer.

Vistiéndose, regresó a la oficina y vio que todavía estaba inconsciente, pero Yuugao se había unido a ella.Podía ver que parte de su liberación había comenzado a gotear de su trasero.Yuugao dirigió su mirada hacia él y al ver su rostro preguntó: "¿Qué pasa?"

Naruto se encogió de hombros pero dijo: "Supongo que ahora que mi ira se ha ido, siento que fui demasiado lejos con ella".

"Eso es de esperar", dijo Yuugao después de haber visto y oído a Naruto."Pero su respuesta también era bastante esperada.En verdad, pensé que serías mucho más dura con ella.¿Algo más te está comiendo?

"Sí, supongo que la cantidad de ira que sentí también me ha hecho sentir un poco incómodo", dijo Naruto tomando asiento en una silla.

Tratando de aligerar su estado de ánimo, ella dijo: "¿Qué es lo que nunca antes te había enojado?"

"No, pero supongo que siempre tuve que culpar a Kyuubi cuando mi temperamento se salió de control.Pero esta vez fui todo yo ".

Yuugao sacudió la cabeza y se sentó en su regazo.Haciéndole mirarla a los ojos, habiendo levantado su máscara, ella dijo: "Es de esperar que se enoje cuando alguien amenaza a las personas que ama.Es lo que haces con esa ira lo que plantea los problemas.Pero hablando como mujeres y aunque sé que no estoy tan cerca de ti como Tsunade.Quisiera que defiendas nuestro derecho a estar juntos de la misma manera que lo hiciste con el suyo.

Al recuperar algo de su buen ánimo, Naruto dijo: "Gracias Yuugao".

El Capitán Jefe de Anbu asintió antes de colocar un ligero beso en sus labios.De pie, se quitó la máscara antes de preguntar: "¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella ahora?"

"La llevaremos a Tsunade y le haremos enseñar que Henge ella usa.Haré algunos pedidos en ella para que no pueda revelarnos al mundo.A partir de ahí, veremos cómo reacciona a lo que le decimos.

"¿Y si ella se niega a ayudar?"

"Cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos a él", dijo Naruto levantándose y susurrando algunas de las órdenes que quería que siguiera en el oído de la mujer dormida para ver si se aferrarían al despertar.

Próximo objetivo: Anko


	10. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 10

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío.Además, esta historia es una ficción de limón, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan.Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora.Gracias.

Objetivo: Anko

Koharu se despertó de golpe y por la incomodidad en su trasero e inmediatamente supo que no había estado soñando con los eventos de la noche anterior.Al observar su entorno, descubrió que su bata le había cubierto y que, en lugar de dejarla desmayada en el suelo, la habían trasladado al sillón adornado de su oficina de estudio.Un ligero ronquido atrajo su atención, así que al volverse hacia él, Naruto dormitaba levemente en la misma silla en la que había estado cuando ella entró.Le lanzó una mirada fulminante al chico dormido y consideró cortarle la garganta.Decidió en cambio atarlo y obligarlo a admitir lo que le había hecho.Se levantó del sofá para buscar algo con lo que atarlo.Pero en cambio, tan pronto como se movió del sofá, fue como si se convirtiera en una pasajera en su propio o en lugar de ir a donde ella quería,

Ella trató de gritar.Pero su habilidad para hacerlo también la obstaculizó.Pasó una hora mientras ella permanecía en la misma posición, hasta que Naruto comenzó a moverse.Bostezó adormilado pero luego se despertó sobresaltado, probablemente sorprendido de haberse quedado dormido.Su mirada se encontró con su mirada y dijo: "Parece que las órdenes que te di se apoderaron".

Quería exigirle que le dijera qué jutsu había usado en ella, pero aun así su boca permaneció cerrada.Sin embargo, sus ojos eran lo suficientemente expresivos como para que Naruto pudiera adivinar lo que estaba diciendo.Respondiendo a sus preguntas no formuladas, él dijo: "Un resultado de rendirse en mi jutsu es que hace que tengas que obedecer mis órdenes.Por supuesto, eres la primera persona por la que he tenido que tomar estas precauciones.

"Puedes hablar si quieres", agregó Naruto como una ocurrencia tardía.

"Exijo que me liberes de este jutsu".

"Eso no va a suceder ni a ser posible hasta donde yo sé", dijo Naruto de pie desde la silla, "No tienes a nadie a quien culpar por este desastre sino a ti mismo".

"Yo, estaba tratando de ..."

Naruto se dejó caer sobre sus ancas delante de ella y la interrumpió diciendo: "Yo.No lo hagasCuidado.Intentaste entrometerte con mi relación y la de Tsunade.Si simplemente te hubieras preocupado por tu propio negocio, nunca hubieras llamado mi atención.Más tarde hablaré contigo sobre mis objetivos y tu participación en ellos.Ahora, sin embargo, báñate y luego ven aquí.Necesito llevarte a Tsunade para poder reunirme con Kakashi.

Koharu se puso de pie para cumplir con la orden, aunque frunció el ceño y trató de luchar contra ella en cada paso del camino.Entró en la cabina de ducha y la encendió para limpiar su cuerpo.Mientras se pasaba las manos sobre sí misma, se maravilló de los cambios que se habían hecho.No solo apareció en sus veintes, sino que las cicatrices que había recogido en su larga vida habían sido borradas.Después de limpiarse, salió de la ducha para detenerse frente al espejo ovalado que colgaba sobre su lavabo.Pasando la mano sobre el cristal empañado, todavía no podía creer la cara que la miraba.

Su rostro parecía más redondo como resultado de recuperar su juventud ya que su piel había recuperado su tensión y sus ojos oscuros eran fáciles de ver ya que ya no necesitaba entrecerrar los ojos todo el tiempo.Su cabello había vuelto a su color marrón natural y había recuperado gran parte de su volumen y brillo.Sintiéndose nostálgica, se envolvió el cabello en bollos gemelos uno al lado del otro en la parte superior de la cabeza y pasó una aguja decorativa por el centro de ellos para mantenerlos en su lugar.Envolviendo una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, se dirigió a su habitación.Se arrodilló junto a su cama y sacó una caja de debajo.Al abrirlo, primero sacó una foto del equipo que presentaba a ella, a Sarutobi y a Homura, así como a su sensei Tobirama Senju.Parado a un lado con los brazos cruzados y una leve sonrisa en su rostro estaba Hashirama Senju mientras tomaba la foto con el equipo de su hermano.Koharu solo era parcialmente visible desde detrás de su sensei como si se estuviera escondiendo de la cámara.

Colocando la imagen hacia abajo, metió la mano en la caja para sacar su viejo equipo shinobi.Se metió en el traje de cuerpo una reliquia de su tiempo en el Equipo Tobirama.Tenía otra que había usado el día del ataque de Kyuubi, pero incluso esa había tenido que dejarse salir para que se ajustara a su cuerpo más viejo.Mirando su cuerpo, este le quedaba como un guante y se maravilló de lo bien que se sentía poder usarlo de nuevo.Estaba a punto de ponerse el resto de su atuendo, pero se detuvo porque era una armadura y la mayoría de los shinobi ya no usaban esas cosas.Tenía pocas dudas de que Naruto la haría quitárselo otra vez, así que decidió no molestarse.

Al regresar a su oficina encontró al rubio esperando pacientemente.De pie él la miró a los ojos y le dijo: "Está bien, vámonos".

Koharu lo siguió y estaba un poco molesto porque no le había puesto nervioso su elección de ropa.Al darse cuenta de que estaba molesta, pensó: «Maldita sea.Debería alegrarme de que no me mirara como un pedazo de carne.

Sin embargo, se vio obligada a abandonar esa línea de pensamiento cuando salieron de su casa cuando notó que Naruto había dirigido su atención hacia arriba y hacia la izquierda.Ella siguió su línea de visión y vio al capitán de Anbu, Yuugao, parado en un árbol al borde de su propiedad.Por un momento sintió una pequeña esperanza de que el capitán de Anbu los detuviera para preguntarles qué estaban haciendo en la casa de un anciano.Pero se desvaneció cuando Yuugao levantó su máscara y le lanzó un beso a Naruto.Él le sonrió a la mujer antes de saludarla hacia Tsunade's cuando el sol comenzó a salir en la aldea.

Mientras caminaban, Koharu dijo: "Ella también está bajo tu esclavitud, ¿verdad?"

Naruto miró por encima del hombro con una mirada que gritó: "No es broma" y dijo: "¿Cuál fue tu primera pista?"

Koharu se sonrojó de vergüenza al decir algo tan obvio, pero continuó diciendo: "¿Hasta dónde has hundido tus garras en Konoha?"

"Garras", dijo Naruto antes de sacudir la cabeza y decir: "Una referencia de Kyuubi lo tomo".

"Tómalo como quieras", dijo Koharu, "pero te exijo que me lo digas".

"Demanda", dijo Naruto con tono divertido, "Tendría cuidado si fuera usted mayor, o de lo contrario podría hacer algunas demandas por mi cuenta".

Koharu se dio cuenta de que Naruto podía hacer que su vida fuera extremadamente desagradable en este momento.Por un segundo consideró preguntar qué haría él y se sintió molesta consigo misma por imaginarse que la tomaría de nuevo.Sin embargo, ella sentía que lo que él tenía en mente tendería a ser más vergonzoso que placentero, como completar el paseo a Tsunade desnudo, por lo que decidió permanecer en silencio.

Tsunade se despertó cuando el sol se asomó por la ventana.Salió de la cama revelando que se había acostado desnuda.Nunca había permitido que los Anbu Black Ops asignaran a sus guardaespaldas para vigilar su casa y los recientes acontecimientos la hicieron bastante feliz.Pasando por el espejo de su habitación, le sonrió a su yo más joven, algo que se había convertido en la norma antes de cambiar a la edad que había aparecido a su regreso a Konoha.Sintió que algo de su buen humor se agotaba al recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, pero teniendo en cuenta que no se habían activado las alarmas, al menos eso significaba que Naruto había sido discreto.

Pensar en él llenó a Tsunade de calor, lo que le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre el estado del color de su chakra.Naruto la quería, no solo como el Hokage sino también a ella.Ella todavía había estado dispuesta a apoyarlo con todo el poder que tenía su oficina, pero cuando él dijo que nada de eso importaba y él le dijo que la amaba.Se dio cuenta de que él era todo lo que ella quería.Ella había regresado a Konoha únicamente por su bien y si no hubiera podido estar con él se iría con la misma rapidez.

Al salir de su habitación, se dirigió hacia su cocina para tomar un desayuno rápido, pero dejó de ver a su amante sentada en un sofá en la sala de estar.Sin embargo, antes de acercarse a él, sus ojos viajaron a la mujer que estaba parada detrás del sofá.Le tomó un momento ubicar a la mujer, pero con una comprensión atónita dijo: "¡Koharu!"

Se cubrió la boca temiendo haber despertado a Shizune, pero después de un momento y nadie se movió relajado.Dirigiendo su atención a Naruto, dijo: "Una solución bastante creativa para nuestro problema".

"Sin embargo, no puedo reclamar exactamente la responsabilidad por eso", dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie para caminar hacia ella.

"Kyuubi", susurró haciendo que Naruto asintiera con la cabeza en respuesta.Ella frunció el ceño, no porque Kyuubi estaba siendo útil, sino por algo que la había estado carcomiendo.Decidiendo que necesitaba enfrentarlo independientemente de los deseos de Jiraiya, a quien le estaba costando encontrar, dijo: "Naruto, necesito hablar con Kyuubi".

"¿Acerca de?"preguntó su amante confundida.

Intentando ser impertinente, respondió: "Cosas de chicas.Quiero hablar con ella sola.

Naruto asintió antes de decir: "¿Qué tal mañana por la noche?"

"¿Por qué mañana?"

"Necesito ir a reunirme con Kakashi-sensei y el Capitán Yamato", dijo Naruto antes de señalar con un pulgar hacia Koharu hablando con la suficiente suavidad para que el anciano no pudiera escuchar, "Por favor, enséñele a Koharu su henge para que pueda continuar con sus deberes". mayor.Además, esta noche le explicaré todo durante la cena, ya que no fui exactamente amable con ella.

Tsunade miró más allá de su compañera rubia que estaba bloqueando su visión de la mujer para ver a Koharu fulminándoles con la mirada.Al comentarlo, dijo: "Honestamente, no creo que sea de mucha utilidad.Ella está demasiado fija en sus caminos.

"Tal vez, pero ... dejé que mi ira se apoderara de mí anoche ... Sé que la cena no lo compensará, pero todavía quiero darle la opción de ayudarnos de buena gana".

"Y si ella se niega ..." dijo Tsunade dejando una pausa embarazada entre ellos.

"No estoy seguro, pero por ahora no tiene más remedio que obedecer.Ella tiene que escuchar cualquier cosa que usted y los demás le digan en caso de que encuentre una manera de tratar de alertar a las personas.

Tsunade volvió a mirar a Naruto, entrecerrando los ojos y mirando a la mujer pensando en algunas cosas tortuosas que podía hacer para tratar de separarlos a los dos.Antes de que realmente pudiera pensarlo mucho, sintió un dedo debajo de su barbilla dirigiendo su mirada a sus ojos o si sintiera lo que estaba pensando, él dijo: "Sé amable", y luego la besó con amor.Perderse en el beso terminó demasiado pronto para su gusto y luego se fue a reunirse con sus maestros.Regresó su mirada a su compañero kunoichi para verla mirándola con lo que parecían ser celos.

Al quedarse sola con la mujer a la que había admirado y que finalmente había tratado de robar su felicidad, ella dijo: "Vamos".Con el desayuno olvidado, planeaba llevar a la mujer a su oficina para enseñarle el henge que solía ocultar su nueva y verdadera apariencia, así como su chakra.Mientras se dirigían a su oficina, dejó caer su henge para mostrar su yo más joven y dar la apariencia de dos mujeres caminando por la ciudad.Aunque asimiló la elección de la ropa de Koharu, se preguntó si la mujer tenía algo apropiado para su nueva era.

La mujer mayor la sorprendió diciendo: "Lo siento".Antes de que Tsunade pudiera preguntarle por qué ella explicó: "Este jutsu que solía atarnos era potente.Estoy seguro de que hizo todo lo posible para rechazar los deseos que surgieron dentro de usted.También entiendo por qué no pudiste hablar ...

Tsunade la interrumpió riéndose.Inclinándose, ella dijo: "Es cierto que él usó el jutsu sobre mí y traté de resistirme.Pero fue solo porque tenía miedo de ceder a mis sentimientos por él.Si supiera entonces, lo que sé ahora, me habría arrojado a él mucho antes.Pensando en su primer encuentro con Naruto, dijo: "Aunque, sinceramente, no peleé demasiado".

Koharu la miró antes de finalmente decir: "Ya veo.Pareces terriblemente orgulloso de ser una puta.

Tsunade estaba lejos de ofenderse diciendo: "Eres uno para hablar".

"Yo", respondió ella indignada, "Él me tomó en contra de mi voluntad".

"No lo creo," dijo Tsunade, "Si lo conozco y lo hago.Te dio una opción ... "

" Después de bombearme lleno de su chakra Kyuubi.¿Cómo se suponía que debía resistir?

"Al ser una verdadera kunoichi", Tsunade le devolvió el tono de voz llena de desprecio.Koharu tuvo la decencia de mirar hacia otro lado al menos.Tsunade hizo un agujero en cómo Koharu estaba viendo los eventos al decir: "También creo que quieres que vuelva a suceder".

"No seas ridícula", dijo la mujer rápidamente.

Tsunade dejó de incitar a Koharu a seguir su ejemplo y luego, mirando el traje negro que llevaba, dijo: "Una forma bastante provocativa de vestirse para una mujer que no está interesada en una actuación repetida.Estoy seguro de que si quisieras evitar una repetición de la noche anterior, tienes mucha ropa de anciana que podrías haber usado.Inclinándose para susurrarle al oído, la rubia Sannin preguntó: "¿Estás usando ropa interior?"

Koharu se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que no estaba causando una sonrisa en la cara de Tsunade.Ella no hizo ningún comentario, pero ambas mujeres sabían que, a pesar de cómo puede afirmar lo contrario, Naruto había despertado algo en la mujer que no le importaría repetir la noche anterior.Su henge nuevamente en su lugar y llegando a la oficina, Tsunade comenzó a exponer los pasos para aprender su Henge perfecto.

Naruto yacía debajo de un árbol en el campo de entrenamiento donde Kakashi le estaba enseñando la etapa inicial de agregar su elemento de viento al Rasengan.Kakashi le había dado un breve descanso.Los dos jounin lo habían dejado solo y Naruto tenía la sensación de que estaban discutiendo por qué Kyuubi no se estaba convirtiendo en un factor en el entrenamiento.Aunque no le había gustado mentirle a su sensei sobre por qué Kyuubi no estaba haciendo intentos de hacerse cargo, entendió que no podía simplemente decirle la verdad.Debido a que se dio cuenta de que sus acciones afectaron más que solo a él ahora.

Pensar en Kyuubi le hizo decidir poner el tiempo de inactividad hacia un uso más constructivo que simplemente sentarse a la sombra para que su conciencia entrara en el sello.Caminando por el túnel de alcantarillado hasta donde ella estaba, entró en la recreación de su departamento que representaba el frente de su jaula.Mirando los barrotes que formaban el lugar donde estaría su puerta de entrada, pudo distinguir el contorno de su cuerpo Bijuu detrás de ellos.Estaba a punto de llamarla cuando escuchó un cambio venir frente a él.Moviéndose hacia el sofá que estaba frente a los barrotes, miró por detrás y vio a la mujer durmiendo la siesta.Mirándola, se vio obligado a admitir que era impresionante.Al mirarla a la cara, no pudo evitar la sensación de haberlo visto en algún lugar antes.Por alguna razón, imaginó que era durante su tiempo en la academia.

Él acababa de alejarse de ella y estaba a punto de dejar el sello para dejarla descansar cuando escuchó un sonido somnoliento, "Naruto".

Mirando hacia el sofá, vio a la mujer sentada para mirarlo mientras se frotaba el sueño de los ojos."Lo siento, no quise despertarte", dijo, "te dejaré dormir un poco más".

"Estoy bien", dijo Kyuubi rápidamente, "¿Por qué has venido?"

Moviéndose para sentarse en el sofá, respondió: "Pensé que podríamos hablar un poco".

"¿Acerca de?"

Encogiéndose de hombros, dijo: "No lo sé realmente.Supongo que pensé que ya era hora de que nos conociéramos ".Kyuubi asintió pero luego los dos simplemente se sentaron allí incómodos.Finalmente preguntó: "¿Te importaría decirme a qué te referías cuando dijiste que fuiste creado?"

Kyuubi lo miró fijamente, pero mirando hacia otro lado dijo: "Los nueve Bijuu fuimos una vez parte de un solo ser.Tenía diez colas, así que supongo que podría llamarse Juubi.Durante siglos arrasó toda la tierra hasta que un día fue desafiado por un hombre que quizás conozcas como el Sabio de los Seis Senderos ".

"Nunca he oído hablar de él", dijo Naruto, ya que nunca había prestado atención en la clase de historia o en ninguno de ellos.

Sacudiendo la cabeza ante la falta de conocimiento que poseía su anfitrión, dijo: "En cualquier caso, él probablemente era el hombre más responsable de la comprensión actual del chakra y de cómo aprovecharlo.Pero volviendo a mi historia, el Sabio selló las diez colas en su propio cuerpo para detenerlo.Le dio un poder increíble, pero incluso él no podía dominarlo completamente.Vivió una larga vida y tuvo dos hijos, pero un día se dio cuenta de que su tiempo estaba llegando a su fin y dividió sus regalos entre sus herederos.El mayor recibió sus "ojos" y el menor recibió su "cuerpo".Los descendientes de estos dos hombres serían conocidos como Uchiha y Senju y pelearían amargamente después de que el Sabio eligiera al antepasado de Senju como su sucesor ".

"Pero los Uchiha y Senju fundaron Konoha juntos, ¿no?"

"De hecho, pero solo después de muchos siglos de amargo derramamiento de sangre.Sin embargo nos estamos saliendo del tema.El Sabio al darse cuenta de que el Juubi renacería después de su muerte dividió a la criatura en nueve separados.Yo soy el más poderoso ".

"Wow", dijo Naruto con asombro, "Debes haber visto mucho entonces, ¿eh?"

Mirando hacia atrás en su larga existencia, Kyuubi se dio cuenta de una sorpresa al decir: "No, en realidad no".

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"Porque cuando fui creado no tenía ningún sentido de propósito.Simplemente era una alternativa menos placentera que el Juubi resucitado tras la muerte del Sabio.Pensó en esos primeros años mientras exploraba un mundo nuevo y se dio cuenta: "Supongo que estaba llena de asombro", aunque su estado de ánimo se oscureció mientras agregaba, "sin embargo, no duró".

Naruto permaneció en silencio escuchando atentamente, pero adivinando lo que quería saber, ella dijo: "Finalmente, el hijo mayor en un intento por destruir a su hermano menor trató de aprovechar mi poder.Trató de hacerme su esclavo sellándome en su cuerpo ".

"¿Él hizo?"

"No, él falló y pagó el precio final por su arrogancia", dijo Kyuubi recordando haber devorado al hombre."Pero ya había ganado muchos seguidores y me atacaron constantemente.Con el tiempo consideré una molestia a todos los humanos y simplemente los destruí cada vez que entraba en contacto con ellos.Debería haber borrado toda la línea del anciano de la faz de la tierra tal vez entonces ... "

" ¿Entonces qué? "

Al darse cuenta de que estaba divagando, Kyuubi detuvo su historia.Naruto se dio cuenta de que había revelado más de lo que pretendía, así que no empujó, pero dijo: "Bueno, por mi parte, me alegro de que no lo hayas hecho".De lo contrario, Sasuke podría nunca haber existido.

"Naruto, a tiempo ... tal vez desearías que lo hubiera hecho".

"De ninguna manera, sé que está siendo difícil y probablemente pasará algún tiempo en la cárcel pero ..."

"Naruto, sentí su chakra cuando lucharon entre ustedes en el valle del final.Es casi tan oscuro y retorcido como el hijo mayor y Madara Uchiha, quizás el mayor traidor que su pueblo haya conocido.Si realmente tienes la intención de unir al mundo shinobi, algún día puedes encontrarlo en tu camino ".

Naruto tuvo la sensación de que Kyuubi estaba siendo críptico sobre de quién estaba hablando.Mientras estaba en la superficie ella pudo haber estado hablando de Sasuke.Tuvo la sensación de que podría ser una de las otras dos personas que ella mencionó también.

Deseando volver al tema, Kyuubi dijo: "Ahora dime algo de ti".

Naruto mantuvo el ceño fruncido que sentía en su rostro deseando saber a qué se refería Kyuubi, pero aceptó que no confiaba en él lo suficiente como para abrirse más."Está bien", dijo sabiendo que también tenía que compartir algo de sí mismo, "bueno, creo que puedo decirte el día que decidí que quería ser Hokage ..." Mientras compartía la historia, pensó en lo que había aprendido y también por qué era Kyuubi parecía tan seguro de que al final sería un Uchiha parado en su camino.

Ino se preguntó por qué la habían llamado a la oficina del Hokage.Aunque, podría ser una misión que ella tenía la sensación de que estaba relacionada con sus actividades más relacionadas con Naruto.Al entrar vio a una joven que no reconocía sentada en una silla, así como a Hinata y Tsunade en sus lugares habituales.

"Ino informando para el deber", dijo de pie mientras miraba a la mujer antes de enfocarse en Tsunade.

Tsunade asintió antes de decir: "¿Ino, conoces a Koharu Utatane?"

Ino asintió sin darse cuenta de que estaba hablando de la mujer sentada en la silla al lado de donde estaba parada."Sí, conozco a la vieja bruja", dijo después de haber tenido una oportunidad con el anciano.

"Perdón", dijo la mujer mirándola.

"Um, ¿quién eres?", Dijo Ino preguntándose por qué la mujer estaba tan molesta ya que a Koharu le disgustaban muchos de los kunoichi más jóvenes debido a su sentido estricto de lo que era un kunoichi.

Ino frunció el ceño cuando Hinata se rió y con una gran sonrisa Tsunade dijo, "Ino conoce a Koharu Utatane".

El heredero de Yamanaka miró a la hermosa mujer antes de palmear la cara y decir: "Naruto, ¿eh?"

La sonrisa de Tsunade permaneció en su lugar mientras asentía antes de decir: "Lo tengo en uno.Koharu descubrió que el otro rubio ardiente que Naruto estaba teniendo citas era yo.Ella decidió entrometerse y separarnos.No creo que necesite explicarte más.

Ino estuvo de acuerdo diciendo: "Me imagino que él estaba bastante molesto con ella".

"Lo suficiente como para sacarlo de su trasero", dijo Tsunade disfrutando de la forma en que las mejillas de Koharu se pusieron rojas.

Ino miró a Koharu con un ojo evaluador antes de decir: "Me sorprende que incluso pueda sentarse entonces".

Tsunade se echó a reír al igual que Hinata, lo que provocó que Koharu dijera: "Si terminaste de divertirte a mi costa.¿Puedes explicar por qué has convocado a la señorita Yamanaka aquí?

Ino admitió que también tenía curiosidad, así que asintió con la cabeza hacia el Hokage.En cuanto a los negocios, Tsunade dijo: "Ino, debido en parte a cómo entró en nuestro pequeño club.Naruto la sacará esta noche para explicar su ambición.Dudo que Koharu tenga algo apropiado para usar en tal ocasión.Entonces, si no te importa, me gustaría que la llevaras de compras.Además, debes vigilarla.Desde entonces, Naruto y yo le hemos puesto algunos controles.Ella puede tratar de encontrar formas de evitarlos ".

"Entendido", dijo Ino antes de girarse para irse.Se detuvo en la puerta y preguntó: "Por curiosidad, ¿de qué color es su chakra?"

"Púrpura", respondió Hinata dirigiendo una mirada hacia Tsunade, quien se había negado a bajar su genjutsu alrededor de la chica, lo que hizo que la Hyuuga sospechara que se había producido un cambio.

No fue un gesto perdido para ninguna de las mujeres presentes, aunque solo Ino sabía por qué.Koharu expresó su curiosidad preguntando: "¿Qué tiene eso que ver con algo?"

Ino, aunque ignoró la pregunta que decía: "Vamos, abuela Koharu, vámonos".Mientras piensa, "Purple debe ser ella se siente negativamente por Naruto".

Koharu se erizó, pero debido a los controles que Naruto había puesto en su lugar, pronto se encontró caminando con la joven.Mientras se dirigían a una tienda de ropa en silencio, Koharu trató de pensar en una manera de romper los controles que se le habían colocado.Era consciente de los que tenía Tsunade, que básicamente eran que cuando estaba en público como el anciano Koharu Utatane, tenía que buscar el papel y no podía soltar el henge de repente.No, los que le preocuparon más fueron los que Naruto pudo haber puesto sobre ella mientras dormía.

Ya se había enterado de uno de esos comandos cuando, poco después de dominar el verdadero henge de Tsunade, habían caminado por la aldea apareciendo como ellos mismos.Después de llegar a un área aislada, los dejaron caer y Koharu se sorprendió de lo contenta que estaba de hacerlo.Sin embargo, en el camino de regreso, había visto a su antiguo compañero de equipo Homura.Rápidamente pensando en una forma de alertar a su amiga de que algo estaba sucediendo, ella se había separado de una sorprendida Tsunade.Al acercarse a él, iba a informarle de una misión de la que solo ellos dos estarían al tanto.Ella había querido decir: "Homura, recuerda cuando rechazamos a esos veinte Prajna de la Tierra de los Bosques".Era para recordarle el tiempo que habían quedado atrapados detrás de las líneas enemigas.Para escapar, habían necesitado derrotar a los veinte hombres del grupo especializado Anbu.Esperaba que, como no era de conocimiento común, él cuestionaría cómo lo sabía.Pero en cambio, cuando se puso delante de él, salió como: "Abuelo, recuerda cuando comimos esas veinte magdalenas de la Tierra de los Bosques".

Homura la había mirado confundida antes de decir: "Me temo que debes confundirme con otra persona".

Estaba a punto de volver a intentarlo cuando Tsunade le puso una mano en el hombro y le dijo: "Ven, ahora ese no es tu abuelo.Perdón por molestarte."

"Está bien, ¿pero ella es?"Homura preguntó.

"Más o menos", dijo Tsunade suavemente, "Ella acaba de beber.Ella está tratando de hacer frente a algunos cambios importantes en su vida ".

"Ya veo", dijo el anciano, antes de dirigir su mirada a la mujer para agregar, "Por favor recuerda que mi querido subir a una botella no es una forma de lidiar con los problemas de la vida".

Sintió que la mano de Tsunade se apretaba un poco más, sin duda reaccionando al comentario.Pero Koharu asintió débilmente sintiéndose derrotado y permitió que Tsunade la llevara lejos.Mientras caminaban, la sonrisa en la cara de Tsunade la enfureció, pero ella tuvo que esperar hasta que estuvieran solos para poder decir: "Ramera tramposa, ¿cuándo me pusiste esa orden?"

Tsunade dirigió su mirada hacia el anciano y con una voz muy complacida preguntó: "¿Qué te hace estar tan segura de que fui yo?"

Al darse cuenta de que se refería a Naruto, dijo: "No seas absurda.Nada en el archivo de los muchachos lo muestra capaz de tal previsión.

Tsunade se encogió de hombros y dijo: "Estoy seguro de que hay muchas cosas que su archivo no muestra sobre él".Si tu archivo estaba actualizado, no creo que estés en el apuro en el que te encuentras ".Koharu estaba a punto de responder, pero lamentablemente la calle en la que doblaban tenía peatones que la obligaron a quedarse callada sobre el asunto.Estaba parcialmente sorprendida de que su compañera de equipo no la reconociera, pero se vio obligada a admitir que, en lo que a él respectaba, la Koharu que conocía era una mujer tan vieja como él.

Pero aún así, Koharu no podía entender la forma crítica en que su compañera de equipo la miraba.Por supuesto, él pensó que estaba borracha, pero había sido por algo más.Algo que le costaba entender.Dirigiendo su mirada hacia la joven Yamanaka que caminaba frente a ella, pudo sentir el ligero resentimiento que la mujer emitía hacia ella.Al preguntar al respecto, dijo: "¿Te he perjudicado de alguna manera?"

Ino se giró para mirarla antes de decir: "No importa".

"Obviamente te hace a ti".

"No te acuerdas, ¿verdad?"

Koharu negó con la cabeza, por lo que Ino dijo: "La única vez que me hablaste directamente fue para humillarme".

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Cuando me gradué de la academia, estabas caminando a través de ella y después de echarme un vistazo, comentaste cómo estaba vestida.Me preguntaste si estaba en una misión para hacerme pasar por una prostituta menor de edad.

Koharu recordó el recuerdo, pero dijo: "Bueno, debes admitir que te vistes bastante bien".Mirando el atuendo actual de Ino, continuó: "No es que tu elección de ropa haya mejorado ninguna.Por qué en mi día ... "

" Eso es todo ", espetó Ino," Este ya no es tu día y solo porque tengo la suficiente confianza en mi apariencia para mostrar algo de piel no significa que necesites menospreciarme.No sabías lo primero de mí, pero eso no te impidió emitir un juicio basado únicamente en cómo estaba vestida.

Koharu estaba perdido en cómo responder, pero luego se dio cuenta de que eso era lo que había estado en los ojos de Homura.La estaba evaluando y, sin duda, debido a su edad más joven y su traje ceñido, se había apresurado a llegar a la conclusión de que lo que Tsunade dijo era cierto a pesar de que no olía a alcohol.

Ino mantuvo su mirada en las mujeres por unos momentos más y notó que parecía estar pensando en algo.Más que dispuesto a dejar que el tema cayera, el resto del viaje se hizo en silencio.Al entrar en su tienda de ropa favorita, saludó a la bella mujer detrás del mostrador, cuya familia era propietaria del lugar.

"Hola Ino", dijo Emi alegremente cuando las dos mujeres entraron a su tienda, "¿Aquí por más?¿Dónde lo guardas todo?La joven sastre sonrió mientras se quitaba un mechón de su negro cabello negro de los ojos.

Ino se rió de buena gana diciendo: "Lamentablemente, hoy no estoy aquí por mí.Esta es Koharu y necesita ser incorporada a la moda actual de la década ".

Emi pasó sus hábiles ojos marrones sobre la joven que Ino indicó, diciendo: "¿Es una shinobi?"

"¿Cómo puedes saberlo?"Koharu preguntó sorprendida ya que ella no llevaba una diadema.

"El traje de cuerpo que llevas puesto", dijo Emi dando la vuelta al mostrador."Puedo ver a qué te refieres Ino, ese traje es definitivamente clásico.Pero tenían un gran sentido del estilo en ese entonces, incluso si les faltaba un poco de audacia ".

"Ella también tiene una cita esta noche, así que probablemente necesitará un vestido", dijo Ino, que ya estaba mirando algo de ropa en un estante.

"De verdad", dijo Emi interesada en cotillear con su compañero de comercio incluso si Ino solo trabajaba en la tienda de su familia a tiempo parcial."No sería Naruto, ¿verdad?"

Ino se volvió sosteniendo un chaleco contra su pecho y dijo: "Podría ser".

"Aw, no seas así", dijo Emi con un puchero, "Es el último chisme sobre cómo ha estado sacando a todas ustedes chicas.¿Cuál es la gran atracción por cierto?¿No estás celoso?

"No", dijo Ino volviendo a sacar otro, "Cuando estás en una cita con él.Él tiene esta forma de hacerte sentir como nadie más que tú.Además, como te dije, son citas inofensivas entre amigos.

"No lo sé", dijo Emi con escepticismo, "No parece que pienses en él como un amigo".

Ino sonrió pero permaneció con los labios cerrados al respecto.Koharu había escuchado el intercambio con media oreja, pero admitió que estaba cautivada con algo de la ropa que colgaba de los estantes.Buscando a través de la ropa de kunoichi, se encontró con un traje negro como el suyo, pero en lugar de ser una pieza.Se dividió en dos con la parte superior cubriendo su pecho mientras exponía su abdomen y espalda.Mientras admiraba el traje, Ino apareció detrás de ella y dijo: "Más bien revelador, ¿no?"

"Señorita Yamanaka, simplemente estaba mirando", respondió Koharu devolviéndola.

Pero la atención de ambos Kunoichi se dirigió a Emi, que había comenzado a reírse."¿Qué?"Ino preguntó.

"Lo siento, es solo que sonaba como mi abuela", dijo Emi, lo que provocó que Ino sonriera ante la ironía de la declaración.

Koharu no estaba segura de por qué, pero la declaración la molestó, aunque cronológicamente era probablemente cierto.Sacando el traje del estante, dijo: "Confío en que tengas un vestuario".Emi señaló hacia la parte de atrás de la tienda y, volviéndose furioso, Koharu se dirigió hacia ella.

Ino miró con una sonrisa, pero Emi dijo: "Espero no haberla ofendido".

Abandonando las preocupaciones del sastre, la rubia kunoichi dijo: "No te preocupes por eso.Simplemente necesita reconocer que solo es joven una vez ".

Emi asintió con la cabeza, pero al recordar algo dijo: "Creo que tengo justo lo de su cita esta noche", y entró en la parte trasera de su tienda.

Koharu salió del vestuario con el traje moderno e Ino se vio obligada a admitir que había cortado bastante la figura."No está mal", dijo Ino caminando alrededor del anciano.

"Todavía no veo qué punto muestra mi piel", dijo Koharu.

Ino pasó los dedos por el estómago de Koharu y los rodeó alrededor de la mujer mientras completaba otro circuito a su alrededor.En un susurro ronco, dijo: "Una flor es tan hermosa como sus pétalos, pero no duele mostrar un poco de lo que esos pétalos esconden".

"Señorita Yamanaka, por favor", Koharu se sonrojó ante el contacto y la forma en que Ino habló.

Alejándose, Ino dijo: "Espero no ser como tú cuando tenga setenta años".

"¿De verdad crees que importará?" Dijo Koharu mirándose en el espejo.Con algo de arrepentimiento, agregó: "Creo que encontrará que a medida que el tiempo se escapa, la línea de pretendientes se hace cada vez más pequeña".

Ino se colocó detrás de la mujer y, colocando una mano sobre su estómago, comenzó a frotar suavemente nuevamente susurrando: "Creo que estás mirando las cosas desde un punto de vista sesgado".

De nuevo sonrojándose por el contacto cercano, Koharu susurró: "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Naruto no solo te hizo ver más joven.Si tuviéramos que hacerte una prueba, descubriríamos que eres simplemente una mujer de veinte años.Literalmente le devolvió las manecillas del tiempo.Y si él pudiera hacer eso por ti, ¿qué le impide hacerlo por mí o incluso por él mismo?Es posible que Naruto literalmente nunca necesite crecer, pero eso no viene al caso.Se te ha dado una segunda oportunidad para probar todas las cosas que te perdiste la primera vez y que te han estado carcomiendo.Intenta disfrutar la vida esta vez.

El sonido del regreso de Emi hizo que Ino se alejara y Koharu se sorprendió de que echara de menos la cercanía.Emi apareció sosteniendo un vestido negro que se ataba detrás del cuello y dejaría toda su espalda expuesta.También parecía ser bastante apropiado para la forma.

Casi de inmediato, Ino dijo: "Es perfecto, no es posible que tengas uno de color morado y tal vez podrías poner una hendidura a un lado".

Emi sonrió diciendo: "No, pero puedo hacer uno así para ti".

Ino asintió dejando que Emi le entregara el vestido a Koharu antes de llevar al sastre a la parte de atrás para medir su nuevo vestido.Koharu miró el vestido y, aunque lo sintió demasiado atrevido para ella, decidió escuchar el consejo de Ino y llevó el vestido al vestuario para probárselo.

Koharu se sentó frente a Naruto, quien estaba vestido a juego mientras estaban sentados en el restaurante donde había identificado a Tsunade.Tomó un sorbo del vino que había pedido cuando Naruto terminó de explicar su gran ambición.Puso su vaso en el suelo y se sorprendió al ver que parecía que Naruto realmente estaba interesado en escuchar su opinión.Casi la decepcionó ver su rostro caer cuando ella dijo: "No tiene ninguna posibilidad de funcionar".

"¿Por qué?"

"¿No crees que se haya intentado antes?El primer Hokage entregó las bestias de cola para ayudar a que la paz fuera una posibilidad, en cambio, solo aumentó el deseo de guerra.

"Eso es lo que pasa cuando repartes cosas que las personas convertirán en armas.Mi plan asegurará que la guerra es lo último que quieren los líderes de las otras aldeas ".

"¿Y cómo esperas hacer eso?"

"Al hacer que todos nuestros beneficios dependan de la supervivencia de los demás.Tiene tres etapas, la primera es simplemente poner a las personas en su lugar ".

"Te refieres a las mujeres que seduces", dijo Koharu.

"¿Prefieres que te llamen un activo?" Dijo Naruto en tono de broma.

Koharu se sonrojó al recordar cómo Naruto la había tomado, pero dijo secamente: "Continúa".

"Bueno, una vez establecidos, comenzaremos a influir en las políticas de las aldeas y esperamos que interactúen entre sí".

"Supongo que esa es la segunda etapa", dijo Koharu.Naruto asintió y le preguntó: "¿Y puedo suponer que la tercera etapa los une a todos en una gran aldea que te sigue?"

"No", dijo Naruto, "pero en un frente unido contra todo lo que perturbe la paz.Entonces, en lugar de reaccionar individualmente, actuamos como un solo grupo ".

"Entonces no tienes la intención de deshacerte de las otras aldeas y unirlas bajo la bandera de Konoha.Pero espero simplemente hacerles olvidar años de odio y guerra.Eres más delirante de lo que pensaba.

Naruto suspiró pero dijo: "Creo que puedo entender por qué piensas de esa manera ya que eres parte del problema".

"Le ruego me disculpe."

"Bueno, piénsalo, la mayoría de los shinobi que abandonan la academia ahora nunca han conocido la guerra.Es solo la generación anterior la que habla de los viejos odios hacia los otros pueblos ... "

" Olvidas la invasión de Suna ".

"No, no lo he hecho.Pero a pesar de ello, los ayudamos cuando necesitaban nuestra ayuda.Los perdonamos por su traición que había sido provocada por regulaciones comerciales injustas que nos permitieron vender nuestros servicios a su Daimyo hasta que se sintieron encerrados y necesitaban atacar.Una vez que estemos en su lugar, eliminaremos esas prácticas comerciales para que tanto las aldeas como cualquier otra que se una se beneficien.Llegar al punto en que atacarnos unos a otros nos perjudicará económicamente a todos ".

"Un discurso muy bonito, pero ¿cómo pretendes que las otras aldeas olviden su odio lo suficiente como para querer unirse a cualquier alianza comercial con nosotros".

"También tendremos gente en esos pueblos", dijo Naruto, pero frunció el ceño cuando Koharu sonrió como si hubiera caído en su punto.

"Ahí es donde su ambición se debe al fracaso", dijo Koharu.

"¿Porque eso?"

"Admito que tu plan puede funcionar en Konoha ya que tenemos tanto el clan como el consejo civil en los que influir en la política.Sin embargo, en las otras aldeas, me temo que encontrarás cosas muy diferentes.

"Te refieres al consejo de shinobi en Suna", dijo Naruto, satisfecho por la forma en que sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

"Cómo…"

"Gaara ya es consciente de mi ambición y me habló de ellos.Me dijo que el Consejo Shinobi está formado por shinobi de prestigio que están invitados a unirse ".

"Sí, y una vez que lo hacen, lo hacen de por vida o hasta que se jubilen.Muchos de ellos votaron por ayudar a Sound a invadirnos y, a pesar de sus palabras de amistad, quisieran ver arder la Hoja ".

"Lo sé, Gaara lo admitió", dijo Naruto, "pero ya tengo una voz en ese consejo".

"Quién ..." dijo Koharu antes de darse cuenta, "Temari.¿Gaara te conoce ... "

" Sí, y aunque no está contento al principio está en paz con eso ", dijo Naruto tomando un sorbo de su vaso de agua."Pero a medida que pase más tiempo, ganaré más asientos, estoy seguro y más influencia como resultado".

"Quizás," admitió Koharu pensativamente sorprendido de que Naruto ya hubiera extendido su alcance fuera de la aldea."Pero eso no funcionará en Iwa ya que esa aldea está gobernada por una dictadura militar supervisada por el Tsuchikage".

Naruto cruzó las manos frente a su cara y dijo: "No tiene ningún consejero cuya oreja pueda doblar".

"No que yo sepa, pero también hay que considerar a Kumo.Tienen un consejo de Head Ninja, pero el Raikage tiende a ignorarlos, ya que a pesar de la paz, continúa construyendo su ejército ".

"Espero que aceptes ayudar", dijo Naruto de repente dándole una sonrisa brillante que la hizo sonrojarse y mirar hacia otro lado.

"¿Por qué simplemente puedes obligarme?"

"Bueno, si te fuerzo, dudo que me des estas ideas que posees voluntariamente y si voy a hacer que este plan funcione, necesitaré todos los puntos de vista diferentes que pueda obtener.Además, puede ser consciente de las cosas que otros han intentado en el pasado y que han fallado.¿Qué hay de Kirigakure, alguna idea al respecto?

Koharu se contuvo y dijo: "Kirigakure puede ser el único lugar donde tienes la mayor ventaja".

"¿Por qué?"

"Al igual que Iwagakure, es una dictadura, pero si la información que he recibido de mis fuentes es correcta, la nueva Mizukage es una mujer".

Naruto sonrió y dijo: "Bueno, eso podría simplificar las cosas.Ahora, ¿qué tal si cambiamos de tema? ¿Cuándo quisiste convertirte en un shinobi?

Koharu se sorprendió pero pensó que Naruto le estaba dando tiempo para digerir lo que aprendió y tomar una decisión.Mientras lo contaba sobre su pasado, continuó pensando en el asunto.Se preguntó si el sueño que su sensei y su hermano habían imaginado del mundo shinobi en paz podría realmente ser realizado por el joven frente a ella.Después de la cena, la acompañó a un hotel, ya que llevarla más joven a su casa alertaría a los Anbu que observaban que algo estaba pasando.Se detuvo frente a su habitación para pasar la noche y dijo: "Bueno, buenas noches Koharu".

"Ayudaré," soltó ella cuando él se giró para irse.

"En serio", le preguntó su tono revelando que no estaba seguro de poder creerla.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "También era el sueño de mi sensei ver el mundo shinobi en paz.Dudo que tenga éxito, pero algunas partes de su plan tienen algún mérito ".

"Gracias", dijo con el significado, "pero confío en que puedas entender por qué no voy a eliminar los controles en ti todavía".Ella asintió, así que él se inclinó y ella cerró los ojos esperando que la besara.En cambio, aunque la puerta detrás de ella se abrió y se dio cuenta de que Naruto la había pasado para hacerlo.

Al abrir los ojos se sorprendió cuando él dijo: "Duerme bien", antes de irse.

Al entrar en la elegante habitación, se preguntó por qué él no la besó o la llevó, pero de repente sintió que lo entendía.Probablemente debido a cómo fue tomada la última vez, la próxima vez que las cosas se pusieran físicas entre ellos, ella tendría que ser la que lo iniciara.Ella se apoyó contra la puerta cerrada y se preguntó si debería simplemente perseguirlo, ya que quería experimentar más en sus manos.Sin embargo, se detuvo cuando se vio a sí misma en un espejo.Si bien le gustó lo que vio, se dio cuenta de que Naruto podría ser capaz de lograr su ambición después de todo, ya que si ella iniciaba la próxima reunión, solo sería después de caer en la trampa que acababa de poner.Al quitarse el vestido, decidió dormir un poco mientras comenzaba a pensar en otra preocupación por un mundo pacífico,

Tsunade durmió junto a Naruto la noche después de su cita con Koharu y había sido una noche llena de pasión.Actualmente estaba durmiendo contento y aunque ella sintió que el sueño se arrastraba sobre ella también lo sacudió.Naruto se había olvidado de dejarla hablar con Kyuubi y, sinceramente, estaba contenta ya que sabía que si no lo había hecho se había vuelto curioso.Por lo tanto, ella iniciaría contacto con la Bijuu misma.Colocando su mano sobre su sello, comenzó a canalizar chakra hacia él.Durante varios minutos no pasó nada hasta que sintió un tirón y se encontró en el apartamento de Naruto, excepto menos él.

Desorientada, se volvió cuando una voz dijo: "Ah, el Senju, confío en que hayas disfrutado los cambios que he hecho".

Pero en lugar de responder, se sorprendió al parecer que su abuela estaba hablando con ella, excepto que su largo cabello terminaba en nueve trenzas.Lejos de divertirse, Tsunade dijo: "¿Cómo te atreves a tomar esa forma?"

Confundido al principio, Kyuubi dijo: "Ah, olvidé que estás relacionado con mi primer anfitrión.Pero solo la cara es suya, modelé mi cuerpo después de mi segundo.

"Anfitrión ..." dijo Tsunade confundida, "¿Mi abuela era una Jinchuriki?"

Kyuubi asintió diciendo: "Ella es la que robó a Madara de mis servicios".

"Entonces no murió por causas naturales como me dijeron", dijo Tsunade.

"¿Por qué más crees que ella no te permitió ser su médico", dijo Kyuubi caminando hacia la silla de cuero marrón de Naruto.Sentada majestuosamente en ella, la mujer dijo: "Ahora, ¿por qué has venido?"

Todavía sorprendida por lo que acababa de enterarse, Tsunade dijo: "¿Quién era tu próximo anfitrión entonces?"

"Kushina Uzumaki", respondió Kyuubi.

Tsunade se sentó en el borde de la cama de Naruto, pasando por diferentes razones para el alboroto de Kyuubi.Al llegar a uno, ella dijo: "Te escapaste cuando ella dio a luz".

"¿Hice?"Kyuubi dijo: "El sello de Kushina era muy diferente al de Mito.Con Mito's pude sentir algo de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.Sin embargo, Kushina ha evitado incluso eso.Todo lo que sabía era que se estaba debilitando.Pero no escapé exactamente.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¿Qué tal si llegamos al motivo de su visita", dijo Kyuubi cambiando de tema.

Tsunade frunció el ceño pero sabía que el antiguo ser no iba a ceder, así que dijo: "En realidad, es por el hijo de tu segundo anfitrión que estoy aquí".

"Quién ... Naruto", dijo Kyuubi sorprendido.

"Así es", dijo Tsunade, "Como resultado de tu alboroto.Su madre y su padre están muertos.Eventualmente aprenderá sobre esto, así que pensé que deberías decírselo tú mismo.Puede mitigar la ira que probablemente sentirá hacia ti.

Kyuubi miró hacia otro lado preguntando: "¿Q-qué pasa si no lo hace?"

"Entonces considera lo que sucede después, un castigo por tus malas acciones del pasado", dijo Tsunade de pie.

Kyuubi miró la ira de la mujer que entraba en su visión, pero se desvaneció a la luz de la tranquila indiferencia de Tsunade.Mirando hacia otro lado, preguntó: "¿Quién ... quién era su padre?"

"El hombre que te encerró en él", dijo Tsunade antes de desaparecer del sello.Su conciencia volviendo a su cuerpo miró a su amante dormido.Sabía que podría estar traicionando su promesa a Jiraiya de que Naruto no se enteraría de sus padres hasta que sintiera que el niño estaba listo.Pero sentía que Naruto ya no era un niño sino un hombre que necesitaba saber.Especialmente el papel que uno de sus potenciales amantes jugó en la muerte de sus padres.

Naruto dejaba el entrenamiento una semana después de su cita con Koharu.Desde esa noche, la anciana realmente parecía arrojarse detrás de ayudarlos, incluso si ella no había comenzado nada sexual entre ellos.Kyuubi, por otro lado, parecía haberse retirado tras las rejas de su sello.Había tratado de hablar con ella unas cuantas veces más, pero ella se negó a ser engañada.

Mientras caminaba para ir a buscar un poco de ramen, vio a una Anko deprimida mientras estaba sentada en su tienda de dumplings favorita.En sus ojos él podía ver que ella parecía extremadamente sola a pesar de que el stand estaba bastante lleno.Con un suspiro, dejó dinero en la mesa antes de dirigirse a los campos de entrenamiento, más específicamente al Bosque de la Muerte.Decidió divertirse un poco con ella, la siguió discretamente y, cuando quedó claro a dónde se dirigía, se adelantó para esperar su llegada.

Anko estaba cansada.Anoche la habían mantenido despierta desde que Kurenai y Asuma lo habían estado haciendo nuevamente.El apartamento del Jounin-sensei estaba justo al lado del de ella y, mientras que en el pasado no le había molestado a Anko que las dos habitaciones estaban una al lado de la otra, incluso sirviendo de consuelo.En los últimos meses había servido como un claro recordatorio de lo que le faltaba.A saber, un hombre propio.Al escuchar el gemido que venía del apartamento de su amiga casi todas las noches, se preguntó qué había prendido fuego debajo de ellos, ya que era casi como si estuvieran tratando de tener todo el sexo posible antes de tener que detenerse por alguna razón.

Su problema no era que los hombres no estuvieran interesados, sino que todo lo que les interesaba era ponerse los pantalones.Pensaban porque ella se vestía descaradamente y hablaba audazmente, lo que se traducía en que era una puta.Apostó a que todos los imbéciles que la golpearon cuando salía a beber por la noche se sorprenderían de que todavía era virgen.No es que ninguno de los bastardos se haya tomado el tiempo de preguntar nada sobre ella.Sin embargo, había un hombre y él casi la había desflorado, pero justo antes de ceder, ella sintió algo siniestro en él y luego hubo ese jutsu que ...

Los recuerdos de Anko quedaron en espera ya que de repente necesitaba esquivar a su izquierda.Al hacerlo por instinto, un kunai se enterró en el suelo.Al buscar en el área, se preguntó quién la atacaría tan profundamente en Konoha, pero luego vio a un niño rubio parado dentro del área cercada del área de entrenamiento cuarenta y cuatro en uno de los enormes árboles.Parecía familiar, pero ella no sabía exactamente por qué.

Mirando a la rubia, dijo: "¿Quién diablos eres tú?"

"Estoy herido", gritó Naruto, "Aquí pensé que teníamos una relación especial porque bebiste mi sangre".

"Naruto", dijo sorprendida.Pero recordando al niño y el día del que habló, preguntó: "¿Por qué me atacarías?"

"Solo estaba tratando de igualar el marcador", dijo Naruto señalando su mejilla.

Dejando que su atención se moviera hacia el kunai que estaba enterrado en el suelo, recordó cómo le arrojó uno y le cortó la mejilla.Dejando que una sonrisa depredadora apareciera en sus labios, dijo: "Todavía tienes un largo camino por recorrer antes de que puedas etiquetarme con uno de esos".

El Naruto frente a ella desapareció en humo y desde detrás de ella, le susurró directamente al oído, "¿Qué tal si te etiquetas de una manera diferente?"Con eso la empujó hacia adelante y le dijo: "Etiqueta, ya está", antes de saltar a los árboles.

Anko se quedó allí parada por un momento antes de gritar: "Oye, vuelve aquí", las cosas que habían estado preocupando sus momentos antes olvidadas.

Naruto se mantuvo frente a ella durante casi veinte minutos antes de perderla de vista.Al encontrar un lugar para descansar, siguió escaneando el bosque, pero no detectó ninguna señal de ella.Se preguntó si ella había perdido interés ya que era un juego bastante infantil, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de moverse, ella salió del dosel de hojas sobre él.Se las arregló para evitar su mano extendida saltando de la rama.Pero ella aterrizó contra el tronco del árbol y usó eso para saltar hacia él mientras navegaba por el aire.Ella lo agarró tirando de él al suelo con ella.Mientras golpeaban y rodaban por el suelo, ella se rió.Lo cual se detuvo cuando se detuvieron con él encima y sujetándola por los hombros.

No molestada por la posición, dijo sonriendo: "Tú lo eres".

"Creo que ya que estoy en la cima, aún podrías ser considerado", dijo Naruto devolviendo la sonrisa.

"¿No se supone que me dejes ir para que pueda escapar?"

Bajando un poco la cabeza, dijo: "¿Quién en su sano juicio te dejaría ir?"

Anko se sonrojó, ahora completamente consciente de que un hombre guapo estaba acostado sobre ella.No es que ella le tuviera miedo, sino que la forma en que la miraba a los ojos la estaba afectando.Él comenzó a levantarse diciendo: "¿Quieres que cuente hasta diez o ..." Pero ella lo silenció inclinándose y besándolo.

Naruto estaba sorprendido ya que en verdad no había tenido la intención de que sucediera nada sexual.Cuando vio lo sola que se veía, simplemente había provocado algo en él al experimentarlo también.Sin embargo, tener a la hermosa mujer y a una a la que probablemente habría seducido eventualmente comenzaría las cosas no fue un giro desagradable.

Pero mientras el beso continuaba, Naruto tuvo la sensación de que Anko no tenía mucha experiencia con esas cosas.Tomando el control, le pasó la lengua por el labio inferior, pero ella aparentemente rechazó su pedido de profundizar el beso.Rompiéndolo, preguntó: "¿Estás bien, Anko?Nosotros podemos parar."

Ella miró hacia otro lado pero gentilmente negó con la cabeza.Encogiéndose de hombros, Naruto le dio un beso en el cuello antes de bajar a su cuello, lo que hizo que la mujer gimiera.Pero nuevamente tuvo la sensación de que ella estaba actuando fuera de lo normal ya que sonaba bastante recatada.Acercándose a su oído, le susurró: "Me recuerdas a esas dos serpientes".

Ella se puso rígida diciendo: "Por Orochimaru".

"¿No puedes hablar de ese bastardo?", Respondió mordisqueando su oreja, "dije dos serpientes que conoces.De la canción se trata, cómo el rojo y el amarillo pueden matar a un compañero, mientras que el veneno amarillo y el negro carecen.A pesar de cómo puedes hablar y vestirte, en realidad eres bastante tímido ".

Anko se sorprendió de que el joven que actualmente trabajaba con su magia pudiera leerla tan bien.Alejando su cabeza, ella lo miró fijamente a los ojos por varios segundos y vio que solo la amabilidad se inclinaba para besarlo suavemente.Esta vez, cuando pidió permiso, su lengua se encontró con la de ella mientras comenzaban a bailar.Naruto acercó su mano a su pecho y comenzó a amasar suavemente su seno, haciéndola gemir en su boca.Pero aun así ella parecía estar conteniéndose, así que él comenzó a canalizar chakra hacia ella para ayudar a avivar sus fuegos.Pero casi de inmediato ella reaccionó empujándolo violentamente.Antes de que él se diera cuenta, ella estaba de pie sobre él mientras gritaba: "¡Maldito bastardo!", Luego bajó el pie sobre su rostro y convirtió su mundo en oscuridad.

Tsunade y Hinata se sorprendieron por la puerta de su oficina cuando la patearon. Anko apareció rápidamente arrastrando a Naruto atado detrás de ella.Hinata se dirigió hacia la puerta para cerrarla y Tsunade rápidamente dijo: "Anko, qué demonios crees que estás haciendo".

"Quiero que pongas a este bastardo bajo arresto", dijo Anko señalando con el dedo al ahora consciente y amordazado Naruto."Trató de usar un poco de jutsu para lograr que lo jodiera".

"Ya veo", dijo Tsunade de una manera que puso a Anko en guardia por alguna razón antes de decir, "Hinata".

Anko arqueó una ceja, pero de repente fue golpeado en la espalda varias veces.Sintiendo que su conciencia se desvanecía, Anko murmuró: "Perra", antes de caerse.

Hinata rápidamente se movió para desatar a Naruto y tan pronto como la mordaza estuvo libre de su boca, Tsunade preguntó: "¿Qué demonios hiciste?"

"No lo sé", dijo Naruto siendo ayudado por Hinata, "vi que estaba mirando hacia abajo, así que decidí animarla.Terminamos jugando al tag en el Bosque de la Muerte.Ella me besó y una cosa llevó a la otra ".

"¿Qué pasa con la parte donde usaste el Toque de Tentación en ella?"Dijo Tsunade cruzando los brazos debajo de su busto.

"Eso es todo", dijo Naruto, "ya estábamos en camino cuando lo usé.Solo estaba tratando de relajarla un poco ya que ella es tan cautelosa ".

Sentada en su silla, Tsunade dijo: "Probablemente te arrastró por el pueblo donde todos podían ver.¿Habló con alguien?

"No por lo que puedo decir", dijo Naruto.

"Bien, probablemente podamos jugar como Anko siendo Anko.Pero ahora tenemos que convencerla de que lo acepte ", dijo Tsunade.

"No sé si está muy enojada", dijo Naruto mirando al inconsciente jounin.

"Sí", admitió Tsunade preguntándose cómo iban a salir de este desastre.

Anko se despertó para encontrarse encadenada a una silla.Por un momento se preguntó si había soñado todo el encuentro con Naruto.Pero al ver a su captor dijo: "Desátame, perra".

"Lo siento, me temo que no puedo hacer eso", dijo Tsunade.

Echando un vistazo alrededor de la habitación, Anko dijo: "¿Dónde estamos?"

"Estamos debajo de Konoha en los túneles que Orochimaru usó para sus experimentos".

Anko miró a su alrededor y vio un montón de equipo médico a su alrededor, así como un gran panel de vidrio que supuso que era donde él encerraría sus experimentos para observarlos.Mirando a la mujer rubia, dijo: "Nunca he estado aquí antes".

"Nunca dije que lo estuvieras, pero por suerte nunca se sellaron por completo, lo que nos permitió mantenerte aquí y fuera de la vista".

Al no ver a Naruto, Anko suplicó: "Mira, sé que es difícil resistirse, pero si él está usando ese jutsu contra ti, lucha contra eso".

"Lo siento, es demasiado tarde para eso", dijo Tsunade, "y además de la forma en que Naruto le dice que comenzaste las cosas entre ustedes dos".

Anko se sonrojó, pero admitió: "Lo hice.Pero tan pronto como intentó usar ese jutsu en mí, supuse que me estaban jugando ".

"¿Cómo lo encontraste por primera vez?"Tsunade preguntó.

Suponiendo que en ese momento no importaba, ella dijo: "M-poco después de que Orochimaru me abandonó y todos supieron qué cosas horribles había estado haciendo, conocí a alguien.El resto del pueblo me estaba dando una gran plaza, así que estaba muy feliz de estar cerca de él ".

"¿El tiene nombre?"Tsunade preguntó teniendo un mal presentimiento, ella ya lo sabía.

"Kanji", dijo Anko, "Era dulce y amable.Bueno, un día estábamos bromeando y de repente me sentí mucho más caliente que nunca.Pero lo que me asustó fue que había algo siniestro detrás.Me di cuenta de que Kanji estaba usando algo de jutsu en mí.Pareció sorprendido cuando lo empujé.Intentó volver a empezar, pero le dije que se fuera.Entonces ... entonces su verdadera personalidad comenzó a mostrarse.Me llamó puta y me dijo que pronto rogaría por chuparle la polla.Yo estaba devastada ".

"Lo siento", dijo Tsunade colocando una mano sobre su hombro, "Cuando Naruto lo hizo, sentiste la misma sensación siniestra".

"No ..." Anko admitió, "Pero considerando lo que me sucedió después de Kanji, no quería arriesgarme".

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Tenía razón", dijo Anko mirando hacia abajo, "quería encontrarlo para que me follara.Incluso ahora puedo sentir el deseo de que Naruto lo haga.Quizás tiene razón y yo soy una prostituta.

"Él no lo está", dijo Naruto, entrando desde la habitación por la ventana de vidrio escondida."Lo resististe igual que me resististe a mí.Pero incluso si no lo hubieras hecho, eso no le da derecho a hablar así de ti.

Anko miró hacia otro lado ya que el simple hecho de ver a la rubia la hizo querer ceder. Tsunade la obligó a concentrarse en ella y le preguntó: "¿Puedes describir a Kanji?"

"Tenía más o menos mi edad y tenía el cabello castaño con una franja blanca en el lado derecho.Era guapo con ojos marrones y una cicatriz en forma de x en la barbilla.

"Fue el mismo hombre que me dio el pergamino", dijo Naruto respondiendo la siguiente pregunta que quería hacer.

"Anko", dijo Tsunade, "¿Los efectos que sientes ahora son los mismos que entonces?"

"Sí, pero empeorarán con el paso de la semana.Dura unos cinco días ", respondió Anko preguntándose por qué estaba siendo tan comunicativa.

"Ya veo, como informó Ino.¿Te importaría si te observamos durante esa semana?Durante mucho tiempo sospeché que los efectos se desvanecen con el tiempo, pero lamentablemente nadie a quien Naruto se haya dirigido se ha resistido por completo ", dijo Tsunade.

"Ha apuntado a otros", dijo Anko mirando al hombre rubio.

Tsunade asintió diciendo: "Si te hubieras sometido a Kanji, entonces estarías atado a él.Afortunadamente, tu resistencia parece haber dejado la impresión de que su jutsu no es realmente efectivo contra kunoichi.De lo contrario, quién sabe lo que habría sido capaz de hacer durante su tiempo en el pueblo.

"Pero qué hay de él", dijo Anko asintiendo con la cabeza en dirección a Naruto.

"Con el tiempo explicaremos todo, pero lo único que debes saber es que me alegro de que me haya elegido.Puede que no sea lo mismo para usted, pero al menos escuche lo que tenemos que decir ".

Anko asintió con la cabeza, por lo que Tsunade la desencadenó mientras le explicaban lo que Naruto esperaba lograr usando el jutsu que Kanji le había dado.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Anko había aceptado servir como conejillo de indias en el experimento de Tsunade.Después de pasar la primera semana, Tsunade le preguntó si le importaba volver a pasar por eso.Curiosamente, la segunda semana fue más fácil que la primera.Tsunade creía que ella podría estar construyendo una inmunidad al jutsu.Naruto no estaba seguro de si eso era algo bueno o no.Pero teniendo en cuenta que la cara amiga que Kanji había usado con él puede haber sido falsa.Sintió que probablemente sea algo bueno.

En cuanto a lo que Anko pretendía después de que Tsunade terminara, no estaba seguro y no sabía cómo abordarlo.También estaba avanzando en su entrenamiento, finalmente cortó una hoja por la mitad con su chakra.Ahora Kakashi lo tenía trabajando para hacer lo mismo para una cascada.Naturalmente fue mucho más difícil.

Luego también estaban los problemas con su compañera de equipo Sakura y Kyuubi.Sakura estaba tomando su distanciamiento de ella mucho más fuerte de lo que él había imaginado que lo haría.Ella aparecía para ver su entrenamiento luciendo miserable pero siempre se iba antes de que él terminara.Sabía que debía hablar con ella, pero de nuevo no estaba seguro de saber cómo hablar al respecto.Luego estaba el silencio que recibía cada vez que llamaba a Kyuubi.

Al levantar la vista vio a su compañero de equipo caminando hacia él también perdido en sus pensamientos y casi al mismo tiempo ella también levantó la vista.Mientras caminaban el uno hacia el otro, pudo ver su estado de ánimo mejorando, ya que parecía que no iba a despegar de ella.Pero de repente sintió que Tayuya quemaba su chakra y, por la forma en que lo hacía, supo que era una emergencia.Maldiciendo el tiempo podrido, de repente corrió por un callejón y casi podía escuchar que Sakura había comenzado a correr para hablar con él.Activando el Hiraishin, desapareció en un destello rojo dejando a un compañero de equipo abatido.

Había pasado un mes desde que aceptó ser utilizada como sujeto de prueba.En verdad, se sentía bastante bien y casi no sentía ningún deseo más que una vaga sensación de incomodidad que generalmente asociaba con la necesidad de salir.Ino y Tsunade estaban detrás del cristal vigilándola y ella podía distinguir algo de lo que estaban diciendo.

Actualmente hablando estaba Ino."Tiene su último ... fou ... Konoha para ella ... ing."

La respuesta de Tsunade fue simplemente confusa, pero pudo distinguir: "Considerando cómo su vil anterior ... la trataría ... a ella me sorprendería ... si ella ... no fuera ... aquí".

Sentada en la cama sobre la que estaba acostada, Anko estaba a punto de golpear el cristal para descubrir de quién estaban hablando, pero de repente sintió un dolor agudo en el estómago.El dolor se desvaneció reemplazado por un calor que hizo que todas las otras veces lo sintiera pálido en comparación.Antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba masticando su propia teta mientras se metía la mano en la falda para tocarse y quitarse un poco del borde.

Debido a la voz alzada, pudo escuchar a las dos mujeres más claramente cuando Ino gritó: "¿Qué demonios le pasa?"

"No sé", gritó Tsunade, "el área de su cerebro responsable del deseo sexual explotó repentinamente con la actividad".

Sin embargo, a Anko no le importó nada de eso mientras trataba de quitarse la falda para que fuera más fácil complacerla.Gimiendo por más, en el fondo sabía que probablemente solo había una forma de apagar sus deseos, así que gritó: "¡Tráeme a Naruto, ahora!"

Naruto frunció el ceño cuando vio a Ino esperándolo mientras dejaba de entrenar ya que sabía que algo andaba mal.Esperando que no tuviera que ver con su nueva conquista.Se apresuró hacia ella.Ella le lanzó una pequeña mirada todavía molesta por la forma en que se había ido con Sakura.Incluso el hecho de que Tayuya hubiera estado en problemas solo lo mitigó un poco, pero estaba molesta porque aún no había hablado con ella desde entonces.Incluso si Sakura había dejado de aparecer en su entrenamiento, cuando él le señaló que ella había dicho: "Eso no te impide ir con ella".

Sin embargo, Sakura no estaba en su mente cuando inmediatamente dijo: "Algo está mal con Anko".

Naruto asintió y al encontrar un área apartada acercó a Ino a él e Hiraishined al laboratorio subterráneo que estaban usando.Al acercarse a Tsunade, que estaba agonizando por algunas impresiones, pudo ver a Anko atada a la silla nuevamente mientras se retorcía.

"¿Que esta pasando?"preguntó frenéticamente mientras ella parecía estar extremadamente incómoda.

"Básicamente es más cachonda que nunca y la única manera de tranquilizarla parece depender de ti", respondió Tsunade.

Naruto frunció el ceño y dijo: "¿No se desvanecerá como las otras veces?"

"No sé", respondió Tsunade."Puede ser una especie de último esfuerzo que el jutsu desencadena para que duerma con el echador".

"Entonces deberíamos esperar", dijo Naruto no queriendo llevarla bajo tales condiciones por temor a que se arrepintiera.

Tsunade suspiró diciendo: "Esa podría no ser una opción".

"¿Por qué?"

"El área de su cerebro afectada se está haciendo más grande, no más pequeña.Si no encontramos una manera de detenerlo, puede convertirse en una ninfómana ".

"¿No nos hemos convertido en algo así?", Preguntó Ino tratando de aligerar el estado de ánimo.

"Hasta cierto punto, tal vez, pero mírala.No creo que pueda funcionar más si dejamos que esto siga su curso.Lo que es más, sin embargo, es que mientras estabas fuera me encerré en Naruto pero ella sabía que no era él de alguna manera.Eso me deja creer que la única forma de detenerlo es que Naruto le brinde el alivio que necesita ".

Naruto asintió antes de entrar a la habitación.Tan pronto como lo hizo, Anko dejó de retorcerse y lo siguió con los ojos.Se detuvo a medio camino hacia ella y casi de inmediato ella comenzó a quejarse.Con la esperanza de atraerlo hacia ella, comenzó a decir: "Naruto, ven aquí.Por favor te necesito.Haré lo que quieras, por favor, follame.Úsame y tírame, no me importa, pero date prisa.Escuchar a la orgullosa mujer sonar tan desesperada le rompió el corazón.

Él se acercó y ella comenzó a repetir, "Sí", una y otra vez.Sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando él la abrazó con fuerza.

"Lo siento mucho por esto Anko", dijo sonando miserable debido a que él era la causa de su incomodidad.Sosteniéndola cerca, desató las ataduras que la sujetaban a la silla.Por un momento no estuvo segura de qué hacer con ellos.Confundida sobre si ella debería cavar su polla o no, pero finalmente le devolvió el abrazo.Él continuó susurrando, "Nunca te descartaré, Anko.Lo prometo, siempre serás mía.

Mientras tanto, Tsunade notó que la actividad cerebral de Anko estaba volviendo a la normalidad.Ino confundido preguntó: "¿Está haciendo eso naturalmente?

"No lo creo", respondió Tsunade y se le ocurrió una teoría, "Cuando Kanji usó el Toque de las Tentaciones sobre Anko;ella dijo que sintió algo siniestro en él ".

"Pero Naruto no lo está usando en este momento", dijo Ino.

"Es cierto, pero creo que el chakra que le inyectó ya responde a su deseo de que no se convierta en una ninfómana sin sentido que quiere meterse en sus pantalones".

"Entonces, ¿por qué ..."

"¿Se volvió loca por un momento?Creo que es porque Naruto simplemente la estaba llenando de su chakra, pero no había deseo detrás de eso.Cuando Kanji usó el jutsu probablemente fue por sus propios deseos, razón por la cual Anko podía sentir su chakra como siniestro.Pero cuando Naruto lo hace, aunque puede ser por el mismo resultado, no piensa en nosotros como putas y no sé de ti, pero me sentí cálido y amado cuando lo usó contra mí ".

Ino asintió y notó que Anko le estaba devolviendo el abrazo.Sonriendo, dijo: "Creo que estábamos a punto de tener un nuevo miembro".

Anko sintió que su cuerpo se calmaba hasta que sintió el mismo deseo que la había llevado a besar a Naruto en el Bosque de la Muerte.Alejándose, dijo: "Naruto, gracias".

"Anko", dijo obviamente aliviado, "¿Estás bien?"

"Me siento mejor", admitió.

Con un suspiro de alivio, se arrodilló para aflojar las ataduras alrededor de sus tobillos.Trató de desviar su mirada de su arranque mientras lo hacía, ya que todavía estaba expuesto debido a que ella se frotaba contra la silla.Fue un gesto no perdido en la mujer.Cuando sus piernas estuvieron libres, se lanzó hacia adelante y lo sujetó al suelo.Parecía confundido preguntándose si había sido un truco, pero ella dijo: "Etiqueta, ya está", y luego se inclinó para besarlo hambriento.

Cuando terminó, ella dijo sin aliento: "Te quiero.Pero ¿podemos ir a un lugar más privado?

Naruto asintió y en un destello rojo desaparecieron para reaparecer en la cama de su departamento.Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa al reconocer el jutsu.Se inclinó para besarla y después de retirarse dijo: "Te lo diré más tarde".

Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero se bajó de él preguntándole: "¿Te importa si uso tu ducha?"

Naruto sacudió la cabeza, así que con un balanceo seductor en sus caderas, Anko dejó al joven solo.Mientras se limpiaba, se preguntó si debería seguir adelante.Pero al recordar con qué precisión había clavado a su personaje en el bosque y las cosas tiernas que había dicho cuando sintió que no tenía más remedio que acostarse con ella, decidió que era algo especial y lamentaría haberlo dejado escapar.Al salir de la ducha, envolvió una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo.Al salir, lo vio sentado en el medio de su cama contra la pared.Él todavía estaba vestido, lo que la hizo fruncir el ceño cuando ella preguntó: "¿Teniendo dudas?"

"No", dijo de pie mientras se quitaba la camisa, "Pero no quería ser demasiado presuntuoso.Todavía puedes alejarte si quieres ".

Anko asintió y se alejó de Naruto.Él frunció el ceño al pensar que ella iba a hacer exactamente eso, pero en cambio ella dejó caer la toalla.Naruto supo una invitación cuando la vio.Cerrando la distancia, la abrazó por detrás y envolvió sus manos alrededor de su estómago.Inmediatamente se inclinó hacia él sin mostrar nada de la vacilación que tenía en el bosque.Colocando besos a lo largo de su cuello, se detuvo ante su maldición.Ella reconoció dónde se detuvo y, sintiéndose cohibida, volvió a cubrirla con la mano.Naruto frunció el ceño, pero apartándolo lamió el área antes de hundir sus propios dientes.

Anko se puso rígida cuando sintió que su chakra fluía dentro de ella.La presencia oscura que siempre sentía en el fondo de su mente parecía gritar de dolor antes de desaparecer.Cuando Naruto se retiró, sonrió al ver que la marca había sido reemplazada por la suya.Había sentido que Kyuubi bombeaba su chakra a través de él hacia la marca y necesitaría recordar darle las gracias.

Pero hubo un pequeño efecto secundario cuando la respiración de Anko se aceleró cuando comenzó a sentirse mucho más cachonda de lo que había estado momentos antes.Sacando las manos de Naruto de su estómago, las colocó sobre sus senos.Ella movió sus manos al principio hasta que entendió la indirecta y luego gimió cuando él comenzó a complacerla.

Kyuubi podía sentir las sensaciones cuando Naruto comenzó a complacer a Anko, pero lo que había aprendido apagó su deseo de disfrutarlas realmente.Entonces sintió una presencia maligna y al centrar su atención supo que Naruto había mordido la marca de la maldición.Teniendo una buena idea de lo que quería, canalizó su chakra hacia la marca.Se encontró en un laboratorio húmedo y pudo escuchar a alguien riéndose malévolamente.

"Dios mío, qué tenemos aquí", dijo la representación de Orochimaru debido a su chakra en el sello.

"Debes ser Orochimaru", dijo Kyuubi, "ya veo, es este un medio por el cual puedes engañar a la muerte".

"Muy observador", dijo Orochimaru, "Sí, esta es la clave para mi Reanimación del Cadáver Viviente.Después de todo, solo aquellos que pueden sobrevivir con mi chakra implantado en ellos funcionarán como anfitriones ".

"Lamento decir que Anko está fuera de su lista de posibles anfitriones ahora".

"Realmente, ¿de verdad crees que eres capaz?"

Kyuubi lo silenció al cerrar rápidamente la distancia entre ellos y agarrarlo por la garganta lo levantó en el aire.Sus ojos se pusieron rojos y dijo: "No te llenes de ti mismo humano", antes de hacer que estalle en llamas.La copia gritó dolorosamente para su placer, pero se desvaneció cuando se dio cuenta de que su indulgencia en tal destrucción en el pasado sería responsable de que Naruto la rechazara.

Naruto había maniobrado a Anko hacia la cama y al alcanzarla la empujó hacia adelante hasta que se sostuvo colocando sus manos sobre la cama.Arrodillándose detrás de ella, se tomó un momento para disfrutar de su aroma antes de zambullirse. Pasó la lengua por su raja y extendió la mano para jugar con sus colgantes tetas.Tirando de sus pezones hacia él, sintió su propio pico de excitación cuando ella gimió de placer.Al encontrar que el sabor de la mujer era deseable, enterró su lengua en ella tratando de meter más de sus jugos en su boca.Anko echó la cabeza hacia atrás para gemir y comenzó a balancearse de un lado a otro mientras intentaba follarse en su lengua.

"Oh, Dioses, siento que algo ... corre ...", comenzó a decir, pero gritó su liberación cuando él frotó su clítoris.Cuando su orgasmo se desvaneció, cayó de rodillas con la mitad superior apoyada en la cama.Era vagamente consciente de que Naruto estaba parado detrás de ella.

Se desabrochó los pantalones y les permitió caer al suelo.Anko se volvió ligeramente y casi jadeó al ver su polla erecta.Él le sonrió y le dijo: "¿Qué tal si le devuelves el favor?"

Ella asintió sentándose y tentativamente la alcanzó.Al agarrarla, se sorprendió de lo caliente que estaba.Fistiendo un par de veces, aceleró cuando Naruto gimió de placer.El deseo de escuchar más de esos sonidos sacados de su garganta hizo que Anko fuera más rápido.Ella notó que su herramienta comenzó a ponerse resbaladiza y cuando se formó una gota particularmente grande de su precum, sacó la lengua para quitarla.Al descubrir que su gusto era un afrodisíaco en sí mismo, comenzó a lamerle la polla en serio por más.

"Oh, joder", gimió cuando, después de alcanzar la punta y girar alrededor de ella con su lengua, lo sorprendió inclinándose hacia adelante para llevársela a la boca.

Ella se quitó casi de inmediato para pasar su lengua un poco más, pero mirándolo dijo: "¿Te gustó tener esta gran cosa en mi boca?"

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió a la cara.Luego se inclinó hacia delante para hacerlo de nuevo y comenzó a sacudir la cabeza de un lado a otro.Naruto puso una mano sobre su cabeza y dijo: "Maldita sea, no puedo creer que nunca hayas hecho esto antes.Eres un puto natural.

Anko se sintió complacida con sus palabras y solo aumentaron su lujuria causando que ella comenzara a frotar su arrebato mientras lo soplaba.Su otra mano comenzó a jugar con sus bolas y empujó su boca hacia la punta para pasarle la lengua por toda la raja.Ella sintió que sus bolas se contraían y él gritó: "Joder, me voy a correr".

Cuando Anko no se apartó, sino que tomó más de él en su boca, colocó su mano sobre su cabeza y luego la soltó.Soplando su carga en su boca esperando.Anko estaba sorprendido de la cantidad que había y temía ahogarse en su esperma.Lo mejor que pudo tragó hasta que él soltó su cabeza y le permitió alejarse.Tragando el resto, lo miró con los ojos encapuchados antes de tomar la mano enterrada en su arrebato y cubrirla con su propia esencia.Se limpió un poco de esperma que se le había escapado de la boca para caer sobre sus tetas y lamió la mano limpia saboreando su sabor combinado.

"Kami secreta naturalmente sensualidad", dijo Naruto sintiendo que su polla respondía a la vista.Antes de que ella pudiera responder, la levantó y la plantó en la cama.Arrodillándose, miró por encima del hombro y vio la marca del zorro por primera vez.Frotando su mano sobre ella, sintió a Naruto arrodillarse detrás de ella cuando dijo: "Eso significa que eres mía".Él levantó sus caderas y luego la empujó hacia abajo sobre su polla.

Anko gimió cuando la llenó la sensación desconocida pero agradable.Apoyó su espalda contra su pecho mientras le daba tiempo para adaptarse.Cuando estuvo lista, se estiró detrás de él y acunó su trasero para empujarlo hacia adelante.Naruto comenzó a balancearse de un lado a otro mientras ocupaba su mano con sus tetas.Amasándolos y jugando con sus pezones.

Miró por encima del hombro y se pasó la lengua por los labios.Naruto se inclinó para saborearlos una vez más y comenzó a pelear con entusiasmo con su lengua.Sintió que la mano que ella tenía contra su trasero comenzó a intentar tirar de él hacia ella más rápido.Respondiendo a su pedido silencioso, comenzó a moverse más rápido y más duro.Su ritmo acelerado la obligó a romper el beso cuando ella gimió, "Joder ... es tan jodidamente bueno".

Su ritmo finalmente se volvió demasiado para ella y ella cayó hacia adelante para descansar sobre sus antebrazos mientras él continuaba golpeándola.La nueva posición le permitió a Naruto un mayor acceso a ella, ya que expuso su parte más profunda aún más a su asalto implacable.Sintiendo su polla contra la entrada de su útero, Anko gritó: "Me estás golpeando tan jodidamente profundo.Oh ... oh kami ... estoy ... me voy a correr de nuevo. "

"Yo también me voy a correr", dijo Naruto sintiendo sus bolas apretarse.

"Bien ... quiero que te corras por dentro.Dame cada gota ", dijo Anko, el tono de su voz aumentando en volumen.Naruto aguantó todo el tiempo que pudo, retrasando su liberación, pero finalmente la necesidad se hizo grande y con un último empujón violento se enterró dentro de ella hasta donde llegó su polla.Una vez más, sintió que tocaba la entrada de su matriz, pero esta vez la sensación fue seguida por la sensación de un calor que rápidamente entró y lo llenó.La sensación de que su útero se llenó con su semen hizo que Anko arqueara la espalda mientras gritaba: "Es tan jodidamente increíble", antes de caer sobre el colchón.

Anko respiró hondo y sintió a Naruto caer de espaldas en su cama, su polla saliendo de su arrebato seguida de algo de su semilla.Podía sentir sus ojos en su coño mientras continuaba filtrando algo de su liberación.Girándose sobre su espalda, lo miró y extendió los labios de su coño y dijo: "¿Estás listo para ir de nuevo porque tienes un mes de frustración para ayudarme a superarlo?"

Naruto se rió entre dientes, pero el sonido de una llave entrando en su cerradura llamó su atención.Anko entró en pánico pero se calmó ya que Naruto no parecía preocupado.La puerta se abrió y entró una mujer vestida de blanco.Su atuendo expuso una gran cantidad de piel.Estaba ágil como una bailarina con ojos rosados y cabello verde claro.Al observar su estado actual, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro y dijo: "Así que has tomado otro compañero".

Naruto le sonrió a la mujer y la razón por la cual Tayuya lo había llamado a su ubicación hace dos semanas y le dijo: "Fu, permíteme presentarte a Anko Mitarashi.Anko, esta es Fu, es la jinchuriki de las siete colas.

Anko se sorprendió de que no se avergonzara, pero lo fue cuando Fu levantó su camisa sobre su cabeza y dijo: "¿Ahora participamos en un trío?"

Naruto dirigió su mirada hacia Anko y ella supo que era su decisión.Obteniendo una sonrisa depredadora, dijo: "Oh, qué demonios.¿Cuantos más, mejor, verdad?"Naruto sonrió y capturó sus labios con los de ella y momentos después sintió el peso de Fu uniéndose a ellos en la cama.Cuando comenzó a perderse en el placer, pensó: "Cómete el corazón Kurenai".

Capítulo siguiente:Flashback: mi primer Jinchuriki


	11. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 11

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío.Además, esta historia es una ficción de limón, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan.Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora.Gracias.

Flashback: Mi primer Jinchuriki

Anko no podía creer que solo unos momentos después de perder su virginidad, ella estaba en una sesión de besos con el hombre que había tomado la decisión, mientras al mismo tiempo se unía a uno de sus otros amantes, que actualmente estaba chupando su pezón para su placer."Oh ... oh, es tan bueno", gimió Anko rompiendo el beso al sentir dos dedos comenzando a entrar en su pasaje.Por el tamaño de ellos, ella sabía que pertenecían a la chica de cabello verde que actualmente estaba pegada a su pecho.

Después de mover los dedos dentro de ella, Anko observó hipnotizada mientras Fu los sacaba de su coño y los acercaba a su cara.Anko se sonrojó de vergüenza al ver su liberación y la de Naruto que los cubrió y ella se volvió de un tono más carmesí cuando el Jinchuriki se los llevó a la boca.La chica de cabello verde luego los lamió limpiamente, pasando su lengua por ellos tirando de la esencia combinada en su boca.Fu gimió contenta ante el sabor antes de sonreír y lentamente bajó para beber directamente de la fuente.

Inclinándose sobre sus codos, Anko simplemente observó a la mujer más joven tomar una posición entre sus piernas y comenzó a besar sus muslos.Cuando el Jinchuriki atacó su núcleo, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió cuando la lengua de la niña comenzó a moverse dentro de ella con la esperanza de recoger más de Naruto y su crema.Cuando volvió a adelantar la cabeza, Anko sonrió al encontrar a Naruto arrodillado cerca de su rostro.Al ver que su polla se había recuperado y sabiendo lo que él quería que hiciera, se inclinó hacia delante y se llevó todo lo que pudo a su boca.

Mientras sacudía la cabeza sobre su poste, se dio cuenta de que se estaba saboreando a sí misma y a él, como lo había hecho Fu.Lejos de estar disgustada, descubrió que su sabor combinado era bastante sabroso.Tuvo que retroceder para gritar cuando su orgasmo de los ministerios de Fu la tomó por sorpresa.Al caer de nuevo en la cama, jadeó contenta.Su visión de la sonriente rubia mirándola estaba oscurecida por la Jinchuriki de ojos naranjas cuya barbilla y labios estaban cubiertos con su esencia.Anko agarró a Fu por la nuca y la jaló hacia un beso profundo.Mientras sus lenguas bailaban una contra la otra, Anko sintió movimiento al pie de la cama y de repente Fu se tensó.

La jinchuriki femenina rompió el beso mirando sobre su hombro para decir: "Mmm, me estás extendiendo tanto, Naruto".El hombre rubio se inclinó para besarla antes de enderezarse para comenzar a moverse dentro de ella.Fu gimió en voz alta cuando sus brazos se rindieron haciendo que enterrara su cabeza en el hombro de Anko.

Anko miró a la rubia mientras comenzaba a golpear a la joven.Levantando las piernas y envolviéndolas alrededor de la niña, Anko hizo un puchero: "No es justo, yo también quiero un poco".

Naruto le sonrió pero no salió de Fu.En cambio, se ajustó para poder agacharse y comenzar a frotar su raja mientras continuaba follando a Fu sin sentido.Anko gimió contenta mientras acariciaba su montículo.Fu se levantó de nuevo gimiendo, "Estoy tan lleno.¿Mi coño se siente bien, Naruto?

"Se siente genial Fu", dijo Naruto contento, "Estás tan jodidamente apretado y húmedo".

"Hey", dijo Anko temiendo que la estuvieran olvidando, "¿Qué pasa con la mía?"

"Bueno, veamos", dijo Naruto moviendo su mano antes de salir de Fu, que gimió ante los perdidos.Luego se sumergió en Anko bruscamente, haciéndola llorar de placer, que aumentó en volumen cuando comenzó a deslizarse dentro de ella."Ah, tal como lo recuerdo", dijo Naruto amablemente, "Caliente y resbaladizo.Tal vez incluso un poco más estricto si eso es posible.Debes sentirte realmente teniendo Fu aquí.

"Eso ... Eso no es cierto", dijo Anko avergonzada.

"¿Por qué?", Dijo Fu rápidamente, un pequeño dolor arrastrándose en su voz, "Estoy disfrutando de la presencia de Anko".

Naruto dejó de moverse y salió de Anko antes de posicionarse para ingresar una vez más al Jinchuriki.Extrañando la sensación de plenitud ya Anko dijo: "¿Por qué te detienes?"

"Porque no estás siendo honesto", dijo Naruto sumergiéndose una vez más en Fu.

Alcanzando el arranque de Anko, Naruto enterró sus dedos en ella, haciéndolos agradables y resbaladizos con sus jugos.Luego puso la mano frente a la cara de Fu sosteniéndolas frente a su boca.Anko vio como la lengua de la chica de cabello verde parecía lamerlas sin dudar y se vio obligada a admitir que la vista la hizo excitarse aún más.Luego extendió la mano entre las piernas de Fu frotando su clítoris haciendo que la chica gritara: "¡Me estoy corriendo!"

Después de ponerse rígida, la niña se desplomó sobre Anko y se quedó quieta mientras jadeaba alegremente.Ella gimió levemente cuando Naruto sacó su polla que todavía estaba dura como una roca y se resistió a correrse dentro de ella.Luego pasó los dedos a lo largo de su arranque abusado antes de enterrar su dedo medio dentro de ella.Sacándolo, lo sostuvo frente a la cara de Anko.A pesar del deseo de responder de manera similar a como lo había hecho Fu, ella se resistió girando su rostro hacia un lado.

Naruto se rió entre dientes antes de llevarse los dedos a la boca para lamer los jugos de Fu."Delicioso", dijo mientras Fu comenzaba a moverse.

La mujer Jinchuriki se bajó de Anko y se volvió para mirar a Naruto cuando dijo: "¿Por qué no haces que Anko se sienta bien?"

"Me gusta cuando las chicas son honestas", dijo Naruto.

"Anko está siendo tímido", dijo Fu colocando una mano sobre el montículo de Anko.Mirando por encima del hombro, la joven agregó: "No te preocupes, Fu te hará sentir bien". Luego enterró la cara entre las piernas de Anko.Mientras comía el jounin, trató de recuperar su cuerpo, pero fue detenida por Naruto, que levantó la parte inferior del cuerpo de la niña y la depositó para que su arrebato mirara a Anko a la cara.Luego se tumbó junto a Anko, que se mordió el labio mientras ella trataba de evitar gemir.

Colocando besos a lo largo de su oreja le preguntó: "¿Fu tiene razón y solo estás siendo tímido?¿O te da vergüenza admitir que quieres ser tan libre de mostrar afecto como ella?

Anko abrió la boca para responder, pero Fu comenzó a estimular su clítoris y la hizo gemir.Se tapó la boca con la mano y casi pudo sentir la sonrisa en su cuello desde donde Naruto la estaba besando."No tienes que preocuparte de que nadie te juzgue aquí, Anko".Luego se movió hacia el coño de Fu explorando a fondo con su lengua antes de volverse hacia Anko y besarla en los labios.

Al principio, Anko se resistió, pero pronto no pudo negar que su primer gusto descarado de otra mujer era agradable.Naruto rompió el beso y sonrió cuando Anko se lamió los labios después.Luego dirigió su mirada hacia el quim de la joven.Lentamente, levantó la cabeza hasta que plantó la boca sobre ella, lo que provocó que Fu levantara la cabeza del coño de Anko mientras gemía de placer antes de volver su atención a complacer a Anko.

Naruto se recostó y observó a las dos mujeres comerse.A medida que los gemidos de las mujeres se hicieron más fuertes, su pene parecía volverse más duro si tal cosa fuera posible.Casi llegó cuando Fu se tensó gritando su liberación, cubriendo la cara de Anko en su liberación.Fu cayó a un lado y Anko se lamió los labios mientras levantaba la mirada hacia la entrepierna de Naruto.Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, a Naruto le pareció que la mujer que Anko pretendía ser estaba arrodillada frente a él.Suavemente empujando la cabeza de Fu y dándole a Naruto una sonrisa que le recordó el día en que la conoció frente al campo de entrenamiento Cuarenta y cuatro, ella dijo: "Hola, levántate".

"¿Hermana?"Fu dijo confundido levantándose débilmente.

Sonriendo al Jinchuriki, Anko la besó diciendo: "Sí, de todos modos, ¿por qué no me ayudas a domar a ese monstruo?", Mientras señalaba la polla de Naruto.

Fu le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió con su aceptación del apodo de Anko y su acuerdo con su sugerencia.Anko se arrastró hacia Naruto empujándolo sobre su espalda antes de sentarse sobre su estómago colocando su arranque justo al lado de su polla.Le indicó a Fu que siguiera su ejemplo y colocó el coño del jinchuriki al otro lado de la herramienta de Naruto.Anko luego jaló las caderas de la niña hacia ella, intercalando al miembro rubio entre sus dos coños.Al principio, Anko comenzó a frotarse contra ella rápidamente, seguida de Fu, que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo el jounin.

Para Naruto, la sensación de tener a ambas mujeres frotándolo con sus montículos fue increíble.Mientras continuaban frotándose contra él, Naruto cerró los ojos disfrutando de la sensación de calor y humedad que rodeaba su virilidad.Lamentablemente, como resultado de su anterior retraimiento y del espectáculo que las dos mujeres habían presentado anteriormente, sintió que su tiempo para disfrutar el momento iba a ser de corta duración.Ya sintiendo la sensación que le dijo que el final estaba cerca, gimió: "Joder chicas, voy a explotar".

"Hazlo", dijo Anko cerca de su propia liberación también, "cúbrenos con tu esperma".

"¡Mierda!", Gritó Naruto levantando las caderas de la cama mientras su polla derramaba su carga sobre los estómagos de las dos mujeres.Anko se aferró a Fu cuando ella también se agachó y pellizcó el clítoris de jinchuriki de la hembra, lo que provocó que la chica se corriera de nuevo.Anko y Fu se separaron el uno del otro con Anko cayendo sobre el pecho de Naruto.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella haciendo que Fu corriera por su pecho y se abriera paso entre el abrazo.Rodeados por el calor del otro, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que cada uno de ellos cayera en el abrazo del sueño.Justo antes de cerrar los ojos, la última vista consciente de Naruto fue sobre el contenido femenino de jinchuriki, que probablemente fue la razón por la que soñó con los eventos que llevaron a su inclusión en su vida.

En algún momento del intento fallido de Naruto de seducir a Anko:

Tayuya estaba aburrida.Actualmente estaba sentada en una roca tratando de abstenerse de matar a uno de los molestos civiles que intentaban ingresar a Takigakure junto con ella.Después de haber explorado a Suna hasta el punto de que creía tener información sobre todas las kunoichi relevantes, había renunciado a su trabajo y había seguido adelante.Había dejado a Suna sin un verdadero destino final en mente mientras jugaba con la idea de ir a Iwa.Sin embargo, al final había decidido guardarlo para el final debido en parte a la postura bastante hostil que había tomado últimamente.Aunque no podía estar segura y se basaba en lo que Naruto le contó acerca de las burlas de Deidara de que Akatsuki ya había secuestrado a dos jinchuriki, creía que los dos tomados habían sido de Iwa.Con una buena parte de su poderío militar infiltrarse en la aldea sería difícil debido al aumento de las patrullas.

La otra razón de Tayuya para decidirse por Cascada, surgió del hecho de que Jinchuriki de Taki era una mujer.Si bien sabía que Naruto querría proteger a todos los Jinchuriki sin importar el género, Tayuya sintió que obtener una marca en Jinchuriki ayudaría a frustrar muchos de los planes de Akatsuki.Al menos les permitiría acudir en su ayuda si Akatsuki se movía para atacarla.

"Hola hermosa, ¿qué tal una vez que lleguemos a Takigakure te muestro un buen momento?"el hombre persistente y molesto preguntó sentado a su lado.

Dándole al hombre la mirada más mezquina en su arsenal, ella dijo: "A menos que ese buen momento implique que lentamente abras tu vientre con un cuchillo sin filo, no me interesa".

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron y rápidamente se alejó de ella.Tayuya se rió sombríamente reforzando aún más su apariencia de ser inaccesible.Apenas logró sofocar el suspiro que sintió en el shinobi Taki mirando al grupo desde las sombras tomando su dulce tiempo para acercarse.Por un lado, podía entenderlo, ya que si los débiles que podía sentir eran algo por lo que la única razón por la que la aldea nunca había sido conquistada era probablemente porque nadie sabía cómo llegar allí.Incluso los civiles como el que estaba con ella y que había vivido allí durante años no sabrían cómo encontrar el lugar.Por lo tanto, para llegar y salir de la aldea, la gente tenía que reunirse en los lugares designados para ser escoltados allí.Mientras la gente esperaba, y su propio sentido altamente sintonizado lo demostraba, el Shinobi los vigilaba vigilando a los espías,

A Tayuya no le preocupaba que encontraran una discrepancia en su papeleo, principalmente porque todo lo que le había dado al hombre eran documentos legítimos de Suna y Konoha.Todo lo que encontrarían era que ella era una viajera mundial que se dedicaba a trabajar en varios establecimientos para pagar sus viajes.Por supuesto, tener documentos oficiales no significaba exactamente nada de nada al entrar en una Aldea Oculta.Pero tener un rastro de papel que se podía seguir, especialmente cuando no se registraron actos de sabotaje o espionaje como resultado de su partida.

Dedicando un momento a mirar al grupo con el que estaba, pensó que comenzar de nuevo en un pueblo escondido era algo que muchas de las personas presentes esperaban en su futuro.Podía sentir al shinobi a su alrededor preparándose para moverse, por lo que era consciente de la razón por la que uno de los civiles jadeó cuando se sorprendió por su apariencia.

"Saludos", dijo el líder shinobi, "Todos los que estén listos para ir a la aldea, por favor, vengan".Naturalmente, casi todo el mundo solo hizo con los ojos vendados y condujo por un camino hacia un bote.Al subir a bordo, puso todos sus sentidos a trabajar con la esperanza de usarlos para trazar un camino en su mente, ya que aunque su entrada a la aldea puede ser pacífica, no había ninguna promesa de que su salida fuera.

"Joder, estoy aburrido aquí".La declaración causó algunas risas desde el otro lado del cristal.Al reconocerlo como hombre, Anko preguntó: "¿Eres Naruto?"

"Sí", escuchó con más claridad al presionar el botón del intercomunicador.

"¿Que es tan gracioso?"

"Me acabas de recordar a alguien", respondió Naruto pensando en su ardiente pelirrojo.

"No sería una de estas otras misteriosas chicas tuyas, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, lo fue."

Anko se sacudió el cerebro tratando de descubrir quién era pero no pudo.Aunque había escuchado algunos de los rumores que rodeaban la repentina popularidad de Naruto y supuso que la mayoría, si no todas las mujeres que habían aparecido en las citas con él estaban bajo su hechizo, realmente no podían pensar en una que su declaración le hubiera recordado .Ceder ante la curiosidad, preguntó: "¿Quién?"

Podía escuchar la sonrisa en la voz del hombre cuando dijo: "Su nombre es Tayuya".

Anko sabía que había escuchado el nombre en alguna parte, pero no podía ubicarlo.Debe haberse mostrado en su rostro porque Naruto dijo: "Ella era una de las Cuatro Sonidas".La imagen de una pelirroja apareció ante sus ojos después de haber visitado a la niña inconsciente en el hospital una vez.Principalmente por un sentido de comprensión de ser abandonado por Orochimaru.

"Pensé que estaba en coma".

"Lo estaba pero Kyuubi ayudó a despertarla y se está moviendo por el mundo shinobi ..."

"Ayudando a engrasar tu camino entre las piernas de kunoichi, ¿eh?"

"Algo así", respondió Naruto secamente.

Anko se mordió el labio debido a su deseo de hacerle una pregunta a la rubia.Finalmente, su deseo de saber la dominó, así que soltó: "¿Por qué me atacaste?"

"A decir verdad, yo tampoco estaba planeando".Pero, agregó rápidamente debido a un ceño que aparece en su rostro, "Eso no salió bien.Lo que quise decir es ... Vi lo solo que estabas y simplemente quería alejarlo.Jugar a la etiqueta en el bosque parecía una buena manera de hacerlo.Pero en realidad seduciéndote habría sido en una ocasión separada.No quisiera aprovecharme de ti cuando eras vulnerable de esa manera.

"Pero finalmente habrías venido a por mí, ¿verdad?"

Naruto no estaba seguro exactamente de lo que estaba buscando, así que, como siempre, respondió honestamente."Si bien probablemente no hubiera tenido nada que ver con mi ambición ... sí, creo que es seguro decir que finalmente seduciré a una belleza como tú".

Anko se apartó del cristal debido al sonrojo que sus palabras hicieron aparecer.Intentando jugarlo, se apoyó contra él mientras cruzaba los brazos.Los dos se quedaron en silencio sin estar dispuestos a plantear la cuestión de si ese momento volvería a suceder en el futuro.Justo cuando el silencio se hacía insoportable, Anko podía escuchar el sonido de una mujer hablando.Adivinando que era Ino a quien Naruto probablemente había estado cubriendo, Naruto le dijo adiós dejando a Anko para contemplar si ceder o no a los sentimientos que sabía que el jutsu en el que estaba ayudando.

Naruto había dejado a Anko en las instalaciones subterráneas que Orochimaru había usado antes de abandonar el pueblo que había estado cubriendo a Ino.Anko había estado bajo el jutsu durante unos cinco días y, como ella les había dicho, parecía estar en su fase final.Sin embargo, sorprendentemente, Anko había aceptado la propuesta de Tsunade de probar su efectividad contra ella nuevamente.

Sin embargo, nada de eso le preocupaba a Naruto en este momento cuando se estrelló contra un árbol.Se dejó caer para aterrizar sobre su trasero.Mirando hacia adelante, vio a la rubia sonriente responsable del dolor que se extendía a lo largo de su espalda, pero antes de que pudiera quejarse de su trato rudo, maldijo cuando se le unió una morena que se había caído del dosel de las hojas de arriba.

La morena pasó a través de una serie de señales que sus manos se movían demasiado rápido para que sus ojos lo siguieran, pero el jutsu que lanzó rápidamente se hizo evidente cuando un Dragón de la Tierra se levantó de la tierra detrás de ella.El dragón disparó hacia él, pero Koharu aún no había terminado, ya que realizó un segundo jutsu disparando varias bolas de fuego de su boca al dragón que lo incendió.

"Oh, eso es demasiado", gimió, pero reaccionar rápidamente creó un clon de sombra que lo levantó y lo arrojó fuera del camino.Aterrizando sobre sus pies, comenzó a correr por el bosque mientras lamentaba el hecho de que tenía prohibido usar Hiraishin durante el combate de combate que había acordado.

Se perdió de vista de las dos mujeres que no lo habían perseguido poniéndolo nervioso.Detrás de un árbol, una cuchilla golpeó de repente, pero al sacar el kunai que había guardado en su manga, lo bloqueó y lo obligó a retroceder.El dueño enmascarado de la cuchilla apareció desde su cubierta detrás del árbol que sostenía la cuchilla frente a ella mientras preguntaba en broma: "¿Vas a algún lado?

"Si ustedes tres no comienzan a retener un poco, apuesto a que iré al hospital con toda probabilidad", bromeó Naruto manteniendo la guardia alta.

Aunque su rostro estaba cubierto, sabía que sus palabras habían molestado a Yuugao cuando su voz se endureció cuando dijo: "¿Crees que Akatsuki te lo tomará con calma?"Luego cargó al jinchuriki fácilmente obligándolo a ponerse a la defensiva.

Naruto logró crear algo de espacio entre él y el capitán Anbu bloqueando su espada antes de caer en un barrido de pierna.Yuugao saltó sobre él, pero Naruto creó un clon que la abordó mientras ella estaba en el aire.Aterrizando sobre su espalda, apuñaló al clon en el intestino para disiparlo antes de ponerse de pie nuevamente.Mirando a su alrededor, se sorprendió de que no solo Naruto se había ido, sino que no había dejado rastro de la dirección en la que había salido.

Escogiendo una dirección que ella tomó para vincularse nuevamente con Tsunade y Koharu a fin de elaborar un plan para eliminarlo.Mientras tanto, Naruto se asomó desde el árbol en el que se escondía para escanear el área después de descansar.Aunque Koharu se estaba tomando el ejercicio en serio, su comentario reveló que Yuugao y él creían que Tsunade lo estaba tomando aún más.Supuso que debería haberse dado cuenta de que lo harían debido a sus pérdidas pasadas.Adivinar eso significaba que tenía que mostrarles que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para cuidarse a sí mismo, estaba a punto de crear algunos clones de sombra cuando sintió un ataque.Agachándose en el último minuto, el puño golpeó el árbol y explotó en astillas.

Reaccionando rápidamente, agarró el brazo y volcó a Tsunade sobre su hombro.Sin embargo, como era de esperar, aterrizó fácilmente sobre sus pies.Sin embargo, cuando se volvió hacia él, Naruto vio una ira tranquila que coincidía con el tono que había escuchado en la voz de Yuugao.Sabiendo que necesitaba mostrarles a las dos mujeres que no iba a morir pronto, acusó a Tsunade.

Él se cerró rápidamente con ella y sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente ante el repentino cambio en sus tácticas.Ella lanzó un golpe que él esquivó y respondió con un codo que la atrapó en el costado de la cara.El golpe la hizo retroceder y Naruto se dio la vuelta al atraparla en el estómago con una patada.Mientras ella se doblaba alrededor del ataque, todavía se las arregló para agarrar su pierna y, girando, lo arrojó a un árbol.

Mientras se deslizaba por el árbol tuvo una sensación de déjà vu, pero Koharu no se dejó caer esta vez.Creó dos clones que la atacaron cuando volvió a ponerse de pie.Tsunade hizo un breve trabajo con ellos y luego volvió a enfocar su atención en él.

Naruto pudo ver que parte de la ira silenciosa que ella había estado exhibiendo debido a su falta de seriedad se había desvanecido ahora que él se mantenía firme en lugar de sus bromas y carreras anteriores.Tsunade cargó causando que Naruto se defendiera haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para evitar sus puños.Finalmente, ella le dio un puñetazo en el estómago que levantó los pies en el aire mientras enterraba el puño en su estómago.

Cuando Naruto dio la vuelta al ataque, vio una pequeña sonrisa dividir sus labios.Se preguntó brevemente por qué hasta que él estalló en humo.

"Mierda", dijo volviéndose a tiempo para ver al joven cerrándose con ella con un Rasengan sostenido detrás de él.Pero antes de que pudiera acercarse a ella, una boca como un dragón se abrió frente a ella hecha de tierra.Luego comenzó a disparar globos de lodo a Naruto, quien se vio obligado a abandonar su ataque y poner sus brazos frente a él para protegerse.Después de que varios de los proyectiles se conectaron, Naruto también estalló en humo.

Koharu se dejó caer de los árboles detrás de Tsunade escaneando los árboles del área de entrenamiento forestal en busca de cualquier signo de la rubia."Él es bastante resbaladizo", dijo ella sin encontrar señales de él.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Tsunade cuando ella respondió: "La mala dirección es una de sus mejores habilidades.Por cierto, gracias.Nunca lo habría vivido si él se hubiera conectado con eso.Tsunade podía sentir a Koharu asentir detrás de ella.La mujer se puso rígida, pero Tsunade no necesitó preguntar por qué, ya que creía que se debía a los cientos de Naruto que comenzaron a salir de detrás de los árboles.

"Kami", dijo Koharu incrédulo, "había escuchado que podía hacer tantos cuando atrapó a Mizuki.Pero había pensado que era simplemente una exageración ".

"Prepárate", dijo Tsunade preparándose para defenderse cuando los clones comenzaron a correr.Pero en lugar de atacar a las dos mujeres, comenzaron a pelear entre ellas.

Yuugao se unió a las dos mujeres cuando los clones comenzaron a adelgazar sus propias filas."Parece que todavía es bastante débil contra el genjutsu".Sin embargo, uno de los Naruto hizo la señal con la mano para romper el genjutsu, por lo que las tres mujeres lo atacaron.

Naruto rompió el genjutsu al ver que muchos de sus clones ya habían sido derrotados durante el breve tiempo bajo la ilusión.Al ver a las tres mujeres acusándolo y que ninguno de sus clones se dio cuenta de que todavía estaban luchando entre sí, gritó: "Me rindo".

Cayó sobre su trasero y disipó al resto de los clones cuando las tres mujeres se detuvieron."Maldición, y pensé que casi te tenía".

"Bajaste la guardia y pagaste el precio", dijo Tsunade arrodillándose frente a él."Pero por el lado positivo, lograste hacernos trabajar por la victoria".

"Si no te importa, me gustaría ser el que le dé el informe posterior a la acción", dijo Yuugao, acercándose detrás del Hokage.

Enderezándose, Tsunade dijo con una sonrisa cómplice: "¿Es así como lo llamamos ahora?"

Yuugao se sonrojó de vergüenza, aunque su máscara lo cubrió.Aún así, ella asintió con la cabeza ayudando a Naruto a pararse antes de Shunshining a su oficina donde ella le diría lo que hizo bien y mal antes de darle una recompensa.Tsunade suspiró, ya que tendría que regresar a su oficina y eso significaba volver a poner su henge en su lugar.

Girándose para decirle a Koharu que se iba, notó que la mujer protagonizaba la devastación que dejarían para que los equipos de tierra limpiaran."Hola, ¿qué es?", Preguntó ella moviéndose detrás del anciano.

"He extrañado soltarme así", respondió ella con una media sonrisa.

Tsunade asintió antes de comenzar a regresar a la aldea tomando una ruta menos transitada para retrasar la necesidad de volver a aplicar su henge.Koharu se unió a ella.Tsunade la habría provocado porque quería seguir siendo joven lo más posible, pero el ceño fruncido en la cara del anciano la detuvo.Antes de que ella pudiera preguntar qué estaba mal, Koharu preguntó: "Tsunade, ¿ya le has contado sobre ella?"

"No", dijo Tsunade, "iba a retroceder cuando necesitaba que alguien actuara como explorador, pero desde que Tayuya está cumpliendo ese papel.Lo pospuse.Ahora, aunque imagino que puedes hacerlo, ya que tendrás que contarle sobre el papel que desempeñaste para detener la rebelión de su familia.

Koharu asintió con la cabeza, pero dijo: "Sin embargo, hay algo más que debes saber sobre ella".

Levantando una ceja, Tsunade preguntó: "¿Y eso es?"

"Ella fue la que nos advirtió sobre la rebelión de su marido", dijo Koharu provocando una mirada de sorpresa en el rostro del Hokage.

"Maldición, como si no tuviera suficiente de qué preocuparme con cómo va a reaccionar cuando Kyuubi deje de ser tan gallina y le diga su papel en la muerte de sus padres.Ahora tengo que preocuparme por su reacción ante los ancianos que matan a la familia de Sasuke y porque Mikoto fue quien le hizo correr la voz a Sarutobi ".

"Estábamos actuando en el mejor intento de Konoha ..."

Sin embargo, Koharu se detuvo como cuando Tsunade levantó la mano y le dirigió al anciano una mirada severa."Cuéntame sobre eso más tarde", dijo el Hokage enojado, sintiendo un deseo de beber que no había vuelto desde que se convirtió en uno de los amantes de Naruto.Al ver la aldea, ella puso su henge en su lugar al igual que Koharu, aunque el disfraz no ocultó el ceño fruncido que empañaba la cara de la mujer mayor debido a su temor a la respuesta de Naruto al enterarse de que había dado la orden de que la Uchiha fuera eliminada junto con Danzou y Homura, o que la Matriarca de los Uchiha estaba encerrada de forma segura en el calabozo más profundo de la Prisión de Máxima Seguridad de la Hoja.

Tayuya encontró fácilmente un trabajo como servidor en uno de los pocos restaurantes que abastecían casi exclusivamente a Shinobi de Taki.Sin embargo, estaba empezando a pensar que llegar al pueblo sería una gran pérdida de tiempo.Por lo que podía ver, los pocos shinobi aquí eran todos débiles, especialmente el supuesto líder de la aldea.La única razón por la que se había quedado tanto tiempo era porque, según el libro de Tsunade, se suponía que un jinchuriki residía en la aldea.Lamentablemente, nadie fuera de Konoha tenía información real sobre ella.Evaluar la fuerza de la supuesta kunoichi relajándose en el pequeño café al aire libre en el que estaba trabajando en Tayuya realmente dudaba que alguno de ellos fuera de mucha utilidad para ayudar a la ambición de Naruto.

Limpiar una mesa después de que uno de sus clientes se fue, Tayuya maldijo al bastardo barato por dejarle una punta ridícula de unas pocas monedas.Mientras realizaba la tarea, dejó que su mente divagara sobre el otro asunto que la había mantenido en el pequeño pueblo, y ese era el aire opresivo que el shinobi parecía estar admitiendo.Eran como perros golpeados y Tayuya estaba convencido de que la mayoría saldría corriendo si se asustaba.

Todavía no había visto la fuente de preocupación y la mayoría de los civiles parecían ignorarlo, pero estaba segura de que estaba allí.Sin embargo, la mayoría de los clientes se tensaron cuando una chica de cabello verde, que el libro de bingo de Tayuya identificó como el jinchuriki, ingresó al pueblo a través de la entrada secreta cerca del café.La chica parecía ser bastante vulnerable mientras pasaba por el café y mientras pasaba sus ojos naranjas sobre el restaurante, todos los demás shinobi presentes se aseguraron de buscar en otro lado.Ella hizo contacto visual con Tayuya y se sorprendió bastante cuando la pelirroja no miró hacia otro lado.Parecía que estaba a punto de sonreír cuando una roca la golpeó repentinamente en el costado de la cabeza.

La niña sostuvo la herida que había abierto y fulminó con la mirada al niño que la había arrojado.Pero la mirada se desvaneció cuando más personas comenzaron a mirarla.Dado que la atención de todos parecía dirigida a la joven, no entendieron por qué el joven estaba de repente acostado de espaldas.Sentándose, tenía una herida en la cabeza y comenzó a llorar.Momentos después, una mujer corrió y, aunque había visto a su hijo tirar la piedra, tuvo la audacia de mirar a la joven sorprendida antes de agarrar a su hijo para mirar su herida.

Tayuya sonrió burlonamente después de haber usado una de las monedas que el bastardo barato había dejado para golpear al niño.Al escanear el área, se aseguró de que nadie hubiera notado su pequeña intervención.Segura de que el shinobi despistado a su alrededor era solo eso, dirigió su atención a la niña y notó que mientras se limpiaba el corte, la herida había desaparecido.Sintió una sonrisa tirar de sus labios mientras fijaba su mirada en su objetivo jinchuriki.

Naruto tiró de su cuello solo para sentir que Temari pateaba suavemente su pierna debajo de la mesa."Deja eso", dijo inclinándose.

"Lo estoy intentando, pero es tan sofocante", respondió Naruto quejándose, no le gustaba el cuello alto de la chaqueta negra y roja que llevaba.

"Enfréntalo", dijo Temari luciendo impresionante con un vestido negro, "es la última moda en Suna".

"Trataré de tener eso en cuenta mientras me sofoco", respondió tomándose un momento para mirar alrededor del restaurante.Al captar su reflejo actual en una de las superficies espejadas dispersas por el área, descubrió que realmente echaba de menos su antiguo rostro.Aunque había mantenido los ojos igual debido a la insistencia de Temari.

Temari dejó pasar su broma, ya que tenía que admitir que la chaqueta parecía incómoda."¿Por qué no desabrochas los primeros entonces?"

"No quiero parecer un terrón delante de todos", respondió, pero sin embargo siguió su sugerencia.

Temari sonrió cuando dejó escapar un suspiro de consuelo y notó que varios otros hombres en el restaurante inmediatamente lo siguieron.Sin duda, si la hermana del Kazekage iba a dejar que su cita para la noche lo hiciera, ellos también deberían hacerlo.

Mucho más relajado, preguntó Naruto: "¿Cuándo van a llegar todos aquí?"

"Pronto, quería un tiempo a solas antes de comenzar a hablar de negocios".

Naruto asintió mirando alrededor del restaurante antes de preguntar, "¿Siempre te encuentras con tus compañeros consejeros en un estilo tan grandioso?"

"No, esto es más una exhibición para la población.Es para mostrar un frente unido a la gente a pesar de todas las disputas y puñaladas en las que se involucran durante las reuniones reales del consejo ".

Al escuchar la amargura en la voz de Temari, preguntó: "¿Es por eso que pasaste tanto tiempo en Konoha para evitar trabajar con ellos?"Temari asintió y Naruto puso su mano sobre la de ella.Cuando ella lo miró, él sonrió y dijo: "Gracias, agradezco que lo haya soportado por mi cuenta".

"Oh, no te preocupes, mostrarás tu agradecimiento más tarde", dijo con una sonrisa seductora.

"Hey, en realidad llegas temprano por una vez", gritó Kankurou caminando hacia la mesa con una chica civil en su brazo.Mirando al hombre con ella, el titiritero dijo: "¿Y trajiste una cita?"

"¿Estás diciendo que debería ser difícil para mí encontrar un hombre que quiera pasar tiempo conmigo?"ella respondió con un toque de peligro en su voz.

Kankurou reconoció que estaba en territorio peligroso y dijo: "Solo estoy comentando que eso es inusual para ti, eso es todo".

Temari concedió el punto antes de levantar una mano en dirección a Naruto y presentarle.El nombre que dio naturalmente coincidía con la identidad que le había demostrado.Kankurou asintió cortésmente antes de tomar asiento después de sacar la silla para su cita.Hicieron pequeñas charlas a medida que más y más concejales comenzaron a llegar mientras tomaban asiento alrededor de la gran mesa.Algunos trajeron a sus esposas o hijos, pero los ojos de Naruto se posaron en una mujer en particular.

Llegó con un consejero superior y lo que llamó la atención de Naruto fue que era una de las mujeres sobre las que Tayuya había dejado información con Temari y Matsuri.Mientras Maki tomaba asiento al lado del hombre mucho mayor, Naruto se preguntó si ella estaría con él, ya que no parecían estar relacionados.Temari debe haber sentido su pregunta cuando ella se inclinó y dijo: "Ella no es su amante.Joseki está preparando a Maki para ocupar su lugar en el consejo.

"¿Aseo?"preguntó confundido.

"Joseki es particularmente inflexible sobre no confiar en Konoha.Está tratando de asegurarse de que la persona que más probablemente lo reemplace vea las cosas de manera similar a como lo hace él ", dijo Temari después de haber estado chocando con el hombre debido a que ella trataba de acercar las dos aldeas.

El concejal se sentó e inclinó la cabeza hacia muchos de los miembros presentes que se saltaron por completo a Temari y Kankurou.Naruto notó esto y preguntó: "¿Por qué no le gusta Kankurou?"

"Cuando Gaara fue secuestrado, algunos de estos hombres trataron de descartarlo.Kankurou no lo tomó con amabilidad y maltrató un poco a Joseki.

Un murmullo se elevó en el restaurante cuando Gaara se dirigió hacia la mesa con Sari en su brazo.La kunoichi estaba radiante a pesar de recibir algunas miradas celosas de muchas de las mujeres solteras presentes.Gaara se encontró con los ojos de todos mientras se sentaba deteniéndose momentáneamente en Naruto.Una pequeña sonrisa quebró su rostro al reconocer el Jinchuriki a pesar de su henge.

Cuando los concejales comenzaron a hablar, Naruto prestó mucha atención a lo que muchos de los hombres presentes estaban hablando.Joseki parecía obtener el mayor respeto debido a su edad, pero Naruto notó que cuando hablaba mal de Konoha, Maki se sentía un poco incómodo.Casi como si tuviera miedo de que el hombre la pusiera en el lugar para confirmar que creía muchas de las cosas anti-Leaf que dijo el consejero mayor.

Comenzó a concentrarse en gran parte de la conversación, pero volvió a enfocarse cuando se dio cuenta de que el hombre estaba hablando con Temari cuando dijo: "... y, a diferencia de algunos de los presentes, al menos no todos estamos comprando el descarado intento de Leaf de conseguir que bajemos la guardia ".

Temari estaba listo para el desafío diciendo: "Realmente y cómo lo están haciendo al ayudar a salvar a nuestro Kage.O tal vez siendo el único pueblo que responde al deseo de Gaara de unirse contra Akatsuki.

"Eres joven, así que no espero que sepas cuán resbaladiza puede ser la Hoja", dijo Joseki con desdén.

Temari estaba a punto de criticar al hombre mayor, pero Naruto preguntó con calma: "¿Ha matado la hoja a alguien cercano a ti?"

La pregunta sorprendió al anciano con la guardia baja, pero rápidamente aprendió sus rasgos antes de responder: "Perdí a una esposa en la Hoja durante la Segunda Gran Guerra y a mi hija en la invasión de Oto".

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, pero comenzó a cortar su comida.Uno de los otros concejales quería saber por qué el jinchuriki cubierto pensaba que importaba y preguntó: "¿Por qué?"

Naruto masticó lentamente el trozo de carne que se había puesto en la boca para pensar en una respuesta.Finalmente, después de tragar, preguntó: "¿Quieres perder más?"Los otros lo miraron confundidos, así que aclaró diciendo: "Esposas, esposos, hijos e hijas, quiero decir.A mi modo de ver, al hacer que la generación más joven vea las cosas a través de los mismos vidrios polarizados que algunos de ustedes.Casi asegura que el ciclo de lucha y paz esté condenado a continuar ".

"Di eso después de que hayas perdido algo precioso", dijo Joseki enojado.

"No estoy tratando de menospreciar tu pérdida, sino simplemente tratando de señalar que rechazar a Konoha simplemente por eso asegura que más personas sufrirán lo mismo", respondió Naruto con calma."Por favor, no lo tomes a mal, pero si no hubieras votado para ayudar a Orochimaru en su invasión de Konoha.Tu hija no habría muerto.

Joseki golpeó su mano con fuerza derramando varios vasos más cerca de él, haciendo que el restaurante cayera en silencio."Entonces ignorarías que Konoha se involucró en prácticas que casi llevaron a la bancarrota a nuestra aldea".

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Naruto respondió: "No, pero habría esperado hasta después de que Konoha rechazara cualquier solicitud de renegociar esas prácticas comerciales antes de tomar el pueblo en un camino hacia la guerra".A pesar de mantener sus ojos en Joseki, Naruto pudo ver que Maki parecía sorprendido por su razonamiento, pero que ella también podría haber sentido lo mismo.

Joseki miró a Naruto por varios momentos más antes de tirar su servilleta en su plato.De pie, se excusó diciendo que necesitaba un poco de aire fresco.Maki parecía en conflicto, pero decidió seguirla ya que el anciano en retirada la había invitado a cenar.Naruto miró alrededor de la mesa y vio que algunos ancianos parecían sorprendidos por su argumento, pero que muchos se sentían de manera similar a Joseki.Cuando miró a Gaara, el antiguo jinchuriki inclinó la cabeza antes de comenzar una conversación que era menos acalorada.

La puerta del departamento de Temari se abrió de golpe cuando ella retrocedió mientras se besaba con su amante.Al oír que la puerta se cerraba detrás de él, dijo: "Suelta el maldito henge".Naruto obedeció rápidamente antes de empujarla contra la pared del pasillo estrecho.Él comenzó a besarla a lo largo de su cuello, sacando un gemido de la garganta de la kunoichi.

Naruto levantó el dobladillo de su vestido antes de deslizar su mano dentro de sus bragas para encontrarla empapada.Deslizando sus dedos dentro de ella, el jinchuriki dijo: "Estás jodidamente mojado allí".

"Es ... es tu culpa que yo sea así", gimió Temari mientras los dedos trabajaban con su magia en ella, "la forma en que hablaste con ese bastardo seco me hizo querer saltar allí".Mientras hablaba, sus propios dedos intentaban liberar la polla de Naruto de sus confines.Cuando tuvo éxito, gimió: "No más juegos previos.Empuja ese monstruo dentro de mí.

Naruto empujó sus bragas hacia abajo antes de alinearse con la entrada de Temari.Levantando a la mujer, la empujó contra la pared mientras se enterraba dentro de ella."Ohhhhh", gimió cuando él le dio un momento para adaptarse a su invasión antes de que él comenzara a moverse dentro de ella.Temari gimió cuando ella cerró las piernas alrededor de él.Cuando la golpeó contra la pared, ella comenzó a chuparle el lóbulo de la oreja mientras susurraba: "No puedo tener suficiente de tu polla".

Naruto echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarla a los ojos disfrutando de la lujuria de la lujuria enloquecida que la kunoichi normalmente reservada mostraba solo para él.Inclinándose, comenzó a besarla hambrientamente mientras ella sujetaba sus manos detrás de su cuello.Sintiendo que comenzaba a apretarse a su alrededor, Naruto rompió el beso y dijo: "¿Vas a correrte?"

"Sí ... oh joder ... estoy cerca ..." Naruto dejó de moverse enterrándose lo más profundo que pudo y sintió la punta de su polla tocando su lugar más profundo.Casi de inmediato gritó: "No, no te detengas".

Naruto gimió cuando ella apretó sus músculos alrededor de su schlong, pero aún sigue bromeando diciendo: "Ahora, ahora Temari, tenemos toda la noche".

Pero Temari no tenía nada de eso y acercó su frente a la de ella y le lanzó una mirada oscura: "He estado tratando con consejeros idiotas por ti durante semanas.Ahora hazme correr y hazme correr ahora ".

Naruto tragó saliva con fuerza, pero respondió como lo deseaba, retrocediendo antes de golpear aún más fuerte y más rápido de lo que había sido momentos antes.Temari gritó agradecidamente gritando: "Eso es amor.Que me jodangolpearme a través de este jodido muroDebido a lo cerca que había estado y su ritmo más rápido, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Naruto la sintiera tensarse a su alrededor nuevamente.De repente, sus piernas se apretaron, empujándolo más profundamente dentro de ella mientras gritaba: "¡Me estoy acabando!"Sus paredes de terciopelo comenzaron a extraerle su esencia que él liberó bañando sus entrañas en su calor líquido.

Después de superar sus orgasmos juntos, Naruto se inclinó hacia adelante jadeando mientras Temari se hundía en sus brazos."Mmmm", gimió felizmente.Naruto trató de bajarla pero ella simplemente aguantó.Obteniendo la indirecta, la llevó hacia su habitación donde la recostó sobre su colchón.Cuando trató de enderezarse, ella se negó a soltarlo y él se metió en la cama.Ella se acurrucó en su pecho y rápidamente se quedó dormida sintiéndose cansada él mismo pensó que podría volver a Hiraishin con Konoha por la mañana.

Tayuya estaba preocupada mientras se movía sigilosamente por todo el pueblo.Había hecho un esfuerzo por conocer a la chica conocida como Fu durante la semana pasada.No había sido fácil, especialmente porque parecía tener un profundo resentimiento por la gente de Taki.Pero eventualmente, Fu había comenzado a confiar en que Tayuya no era como el resto de los aldeanos.Incluso se había detenido en el restaurante donde la pelirroja trabajaba para despedirse antes de irse a una misión.Tayuya había logrado marcarla con el sello de localización diseñado por Kyuubi abrazando a la niña y diciéndole que tuviera cuidado.Fu había quedado sorprendido y conmovido por el o resultado de la respuesta de Fu al simple gesto, Tayuya decidió que se pondría en contacto con Naruto cuando la jinchuriki femenina regresara y, con suerte, entre los dos podría convencer a la niña de que abandonara la Hoja.

Sin embargo, poco después de que Fu se fuera, Tayuya comenzó a temer por el jinchuriki, ya que parecía que la atmósfera opresiva que había estado asfixiando la aldea se había levantado.Casi como si lo que había estado amenazando silenciosamente el lugar se hubiera ido.Al llegar al Village Hall, se coló decidiendo definitivamente que el pueblo fuera de Fu carecía de talentosos shinobi.

Al encontrar una cámara del consejo, se esforzó por escuchar lo que se decía al otro lado de la gruesa puerta.Aunque murmuró, oyó a varios concejales debatir entre ellos.Al llegar al final de su conversación, escuchó: "¿Estamos seguros de que hicimos lo correcto?"

"Por supuesto que sí", respondió otra voz, "No teníamos ninguna posibilidad contra esa cosa.Es mejor sacrificar el jinchuriki que aniquilar a toda la aldea ".

"Aún así, ¿qué vamos a hacer en el futuro?Tendremos que confiar en el agua del héroe de aquí en adelante.Deberíamos haberlo usado para matar a ese monstruo.

"Deja de lloriquear.Incluso con el agua del héroe no somos rivales para Akatsuki ".

Al escuchar el nombre de la organización después del Jinchuriki, Tayuya se enojó y casi entró en la sala para matar a las personas que estaban dentro.Sin embargo, en cambio, se contuvo antes de salir rápidamente del edificio.Maldijo al pueblo que estaba salvando su propia piel al sacrificar una propia.Al llegar a su departamento, supo que su repentina partida se notaría, sin duda, posiblemente perjudicando su capacidad de colarse en otras aldeas.Pero, ella sabía a la larga que Naruto querría que ella hiciera lo correcto.

Vestida con su atuendo shinobi, recogió sus pocas posesiones y siguió las sensaciones del sello que le había puesto a Fu para localizarla antes de Akatsuki.

Fu cayó a un claro cerca de las coordenadas que los concejales le habían dado.Se suponía que debía vincularse con un equipo de kunoichi para evaluar las respuestas de Iwa.Sin embargo, algo que levantó la guardia fue que el equipo con el que se suponía que debía encontrarse había estado fuera de contacto durante más de diez años.Si los rumores limitados de los que estaba al tanto eran ciertos, entonces habían sido encarnados por la Hoja.Cuando ella planteó ese punto, el concejal a cargo había ignorado fácilmente sus preocupaciones diciendo que habían escapado pero que usaron esa historia de tapa para su o lo había explicado, si fallaban nuevamente, Taki podía culpar fácilmente a la Hoja alegando que la aldea los había convertido.

Al llegar al punto de encuentro, se instaló para esperar y observar el área desde algunos árboles cercanos.Mientras esperaba, permitió que su mente se volviera hacia Tayuya.Ella se había encontrado por primera vez con la pelirroja el día después de su regreso a la aldea de una misión a largo plazo que había sido convocada de repente.Durante su semana en el pueblo, la pelirroja había estado apareciendo sobre ella.Fu había tratado de ignorarla al principio y cuando Tayuya la arrinconó una noche, incluso había empujado a la niña a un lado para que la pasara.

Sin embargo, se había detenido cuando la pelirroja chasqueó: "Realmente debes disfrutar jodidamente estar sola, ¿eh?"

Fu se había acercado a ella a punto de desgarrarla, pero se sorprendió al encontrar a la mujer desaparecida.Consciente de que ella podría haber sido una de las afluencias de nuevos civiles, Fu sabía que no debería haber sido capaz de desaparecer así a menos que tuviera entrenamiento de shinobi.Al subir a los tejados de la aldea, lo escaneó rápidamente y encontró a la niña saltando sobre ellos dirigiéndose hacia el gran árbol en el centro de la aldea.Temiendo que la mujer fuera una espía después del Agua del Héroe, rápidamente la persiguió.Ella consideró dar la alarma, pero decidió no hacerlo porque en su mayor parte sentía que el otro shinobi se interpondría en su camino.Perdió de vista a la joven cuando golpeó el último tejado y cayó al suelo.Al llegar al final también examinó el lago que rodeaba el árbol esperando ver alguna señal de la niña corriendo sobre el agua.En cambio, oyó una voz tranquila que decía: "No estoy interesado en el agua del héroe".

Fu miró directamente hacia abajo y vio a la pelirroja sentada en un barril con las piernas cruzadas.Fu se dejó caer al suelo y agarró a Tayuya por los hombros y la empujó contra la pared mientras decía: "¿Quién eres y qué quieres entonces?"

La pelirroja sonrió mientras decía con calma: "Mi nombre es Tayuya".

"¿Por qué te has infiltrado en el pueblo?"

"Para conocerte," respondió Tayuya.Los ojos de Fu se abrieron sorprendidos y su agarre le enseñó, permitiéndole liberarse al voltear el jinchuriki.Aterrizando detrás de la chica de cabello verde, continuó: "¿Qué tal si vamos a algún lugar para comer y hablar?"

"No soy bienvenido en la mayoría de los lugares", dijo Fu con amargura.

"Pero aún así proteges este pueblo", dijo Tayuya sorprendido.

"Es mi deber", dijo Fu, "ahora qué buscas".

"Ya te lo dije," dijo Tayuya alejándose.Fu rápidamente lo atrapó e hizo que el ex Sound-nin dijera: "Pensé que querías quedarte solo".

Ella miró a la mujer pero dijo: "Tengo que asegurarme de que no seas una amenaza".

Tayuya le dio una sonrisa de complicidad antes de entrar en un restaurante. Fu se detuvo en la entrada, ya que no le permitía comer allí.Al encontrar un lugar donde poder observar el edificio en busca de la salida de Tayuya, se preguntó por qué todavía no había dado la alarma.Estaba considerando hacer eso cuando se dio cuenta del delicioso olor de los pasteles por los que el restaurante era conocido.Girando, vio a Tayuya sentada detrás de ella con dos platos y un pastel entero acostado a su lado.

"¿Cómo?"

"Digamos que, como otro jinchuriki, sé que tienes una debilidad muy distinta al genjutsu", dijo Tayuya sosteniendo uno de los platos para ella.

"Conoces otro jinchuriki", dijo Fu sorprendido.

Tayuya colocó el plato hacia abajo antes de pararse y darse la vuelta.Se echó el pelo largo hacia un lado para revelar su marca Kyuubi."Él es el anfitrión de las nueve colas", dijo, permitiendo que su cabello lo cubriera nuevamente y añadiendo una sonrisa cómplice, "Y estoy bastante segura de que le encantaría conocer a una belleza como tú".

Fu se sonrojó por completo sin usar cumplidos de ningún tipo.Tayuya se echó a reír diciendo: "Pero por ahora, ¿qué tal si escuchas lo que tengo que decir y vemos cómo van las cosas desde allí?".Entonces, sobre varios trozos de tarta, Tayuya comenzó a sentar las bases diciéndole a Fu que había un lugar donde podía pertenecer y que ser un jinchuriki no era una maldición, sino un regalo para ayudar a terminar la lucha que había hecho. su sellado necesario.

Fu sonrió al recordarlo y sintió la tentación de terminar la misión para continuar con el deseo de Tayuya de que conociera al misterioso hombre que la había enviado.Pero se vio obligada a poner esos pensamientos en espera cuando se dio cuenta de que dos mandíbulas parecidas a plantas brotaban debajo de ella.Saltando de la rama del árbol justo cuando se cerraron, intentando cortarle las piernas, aterrizó en otra rama mientras la criatura seguía levantándose de ella.

Cuando apareció la capa negra con nubes rojas, reconoció que el hombre debía ser de Akatsuki, ya que Tayuya lo había aprendido desde que su aldea la había mantenido en la oscuridad sobre el grupo.Las protuberancias parecidas a plantas se separaron revelando una cara mitad negra y mitad blanca."Aw hombre, esperaba obtener un bocado rápido", la mitad blanca dijo su tono ligero.

"¿Y qué hubieras hecho si ella se hubiera desangrado antes de que la lleváramos a la cueva de sellado?", Dijo la mitad negra.

"Estoy seguro de que Itachi podría haber cauterizado las heridas", fue la respuesta del blanco.

"Si él estuvo allí, tonto," respondió Zetsu negro.

"Eres de Akatsuki", dijo Fu cayendo en una postura cautelosa.

La mitad negra se enfocó en ella diciendo: "¿Y cómo sabes eso?Los consejeros de Taki nos aseguraron que no te habían hecho saber de nosotros.

Fu se sorprendió a pesar de que pensó que no debería haberlo hecho, ya que el pueblo nunca lo había convertido en un secreto que la despreciaban.Pero ella siempre había creído que, debido a su fuerza a pesar de ese odio, era indispensable para la gente de Waterfall.Mirando al hombre de aspecto inhumano frente a ella, supuso que poseía un poder mayor que el de ella.O al menos su organización lo hizo, por lo que habían cambiado su vida por la de ellos.

Mirando al hombre, ella dijo: "Bueno, yo sí", y saltó hacia él diciendo: "Justo como te escuché trabajar en parejas.Te arrepentirás de venir por mí solo.Apuntó el golpe justo al centro de la cara de Zetsu.Justo antes de que se conectara, se separó mientras él se separaba.Los ojos de Fu se abrieron de sorpresa, pero la mitad negra la agarró del brazo y la arrojó al tronco del árbol en cuya rama estaban parados.El Zetsu Negro dijo con calma: "Nunca estoy solo".

"Oh, mi turno", dijo la mitad blanca cargando el Jinchuriki.

Sin embargo, Fu se apartó del árbol agachándose bajo el golpe del Zetsu Blanco.Ella golpeó su puño contra su estómago y cuando él retrocedió sosteniéndolo, envió otro golpe en el costado de su cabeza y lo tiró de la rama.

"Idiota", dijo la mitad negra preparándose para la carga de la niña.

No estaba decepcionado cuando Fu rápidamente cerró con él.Sin embargo, a diferencia de su mitad blanca, Black Zetsu era bastante competente en taijutsu.Se las arregló para bloquear la mayoría de sus ataques, pero fue sorprendido cuando ella escupió una gota de barro en sus ojos.Black Zetsu retrocedió pero antes de que ella pudiera aprovechar su ceguera comenzaron a aparecer manchas blancas en su piel.Sintiendo que su chakra se agotaba cuando las esporas comenzaron a tomar la forma del Zetsu blanco, ella maldijo: "Quítenme, bastardos".

Luego comenzó a canalizar su chakra o estaba cubierta por un chakra dorado, los clones comenzaron a crecer más rápido, pero incluso ellos tenían límites de lo que podían absorber y se vieron obligados a soltar menos, explotaron por la energía.Aún así, dejó a Fu en la desventaja de enfrentarse a dos clones supercargados que rápidamente la cargaron.Fu saltó del árbol con su chakra dorado tomando la forma de un par de alas que la mantenían a flote.Los dos Zetsu Blancos más grandes la miraron desapasionadamente pero no hicieron ningún movimiento para derribarla.La razón de esto fue porque White Zetsu aterrizó sobre su espalda, el repentino peso extra la golpeó lo suficientemente cerca como para que los otros dos Zetsu pudieran saltar sobre ella y tirarla al suelo del bosque.

Cuando tocaron el suelo, ella rodó sobre el Zetsu Blanco que gruñó, "Ah, pesado".Pero antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie fue golpeada por uno de los Super Clones cuyo golpe la golpeó contra una gran roca lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar una impresión.Cuando los clones se cerraron con ella, extendió una mano y su chakra se disparó hacia adelante tomando la forma de una gran pata de insecto que atravesó la frente con uno de los clones.Antes de que pudiera concentrarse en el segundo, un par de brazos negros aparecieron de las rocas agarrándolas y tirando de ellas dolorosamente contra las rocas.Escuchó al Zetsu negro decir: "¿No puedo tener más de eso ahora?"

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, el clon se cerró con ella disparando poderosamente a su esternón y costillas expuestas.A medida que absorbía más y más castigos a pesar de la capa de chakra que la cubría, podía escuchar a su Bijuu diciéndole que lo dejara libre.Aunque estaba tentada a hacerlo, sabía que el interés de las criaturas era su propia libertad y, una vez libre, lo más probable es que azotara el campo hasta que se o tenía un odio particularmente fuerte hacia Taki, estaba segura de que iría allí primero y, aunque ahora no amaba su hogar, especialmente, lo mantuvo bajo control debido a una pelirroja que se había convertido en su amiga en lo que pudo haber sido su La semana pasada en el pueblo.

Justo antes de perder el conocimiento, vio que algo aterrizaba pesadamente sobre el clon frente a ella, haciendo que el área explotara en polvo.

Usando el sello de localización, Tayuya encontró fácilmente el área donde se suponía que estaba Fu.Cuando se había acercado, se lamentó de que probablemente no hubiera necesitado el sello ya que podía sentir el pesado chakra del Bijuu que llevaba la niña.Adivinando que eso significaba que la batalla ya estaba en marcha, aceleró al ver que Fu inmovilizaba contra una roca a un gran hombre blanco de malvavisco que hacía todo lo posible por romper las costillas de la chica.

Poniéndose en una posición sobre el clon de Zetsu Blanco, dejó caer la rama que canalizaba su chakra para activar su forma de Etapa Dos.El Zetsu se detuvo momentáneamente justo cuando la cabeza del jinchuriki comenzó a ceder y levantó la vista para encontrarse con su rostro con los pies de Tayuya mientras ella permitía que la gravedad hiciera el trabajo.Cuando aterrizó, le golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo, aplastándola, y su aterrizaje arrojó una tremenda cantidad de polvo.Metiendo la mano en su bolsa, sacó su flauta y tocó una nota que le permitió mapear sus alrededores.El sonar también reveló la presencia del segundo oponente dentro de la roca.Tocando varias notas más, lo colocó debajo de un genjutsu y, aunque no tenía la ilusión de que lo retrasaría mucho, lo obligó a soltar a Fu.

"Eso fue inesperado", dijo White Zetsu saliendo del suelo mientras Black Zetsu lo hacía desde la roca.

"Cállate," dijo Black Zetsu fusionándose con su mitad blanca."Nunca escucharemos el final de esto si la dejamos escapar".Zetsu luego se fusionó con el suelo usándolo para tratar de adelantarse a la kunoichi que huía y que tenía su premio.

Naruto apareció en una rama en un destello rojo frente al transformado Tayuya."Tayuya, qué está pasando", preguntó Naruto esperando que ella estuviera en medio de una batalla de vida o muerte.

"No hay tiempo para explicar", dijo Tayuya aterrizando a su lado, "Aquí llévala y mira a Konoha".

"¿Y tú?", Preguntó preocupado.

"¡No te preocupes por mí, solo vete!"

Sin embargo, Naruto no se movió, por lo que rápidamente dijo: "Ella es la jinchuriki de las Siete Colas.Acabo de emboscar a unos imbéciles de Akatsuki, así que ponte en marcha e intentaré perderlos.

"No", dijo Naruto antes de buscarla, "Encuentra un lugar para esconderte.Los alejaré de ti y podrás volver a escondidas a Taki.

"Naruto, ellos también te persiguen", dijo Tayuya con voz preocupada.

"Lo sé", dijo besándola antes de saltar mientras volvía a llamar, "Pero no puedo dejar que corras todos los riesgos tú solo.Voy a Hiraishin cuando esté seguro de que han mordido el anzuelo.

Tayuya maldijo pero sabía que seguir discutiendo con él no tenía sentido.Al liberar su transformación, humedeció su chakra lo mejor que pudo antes de esconderse.Un momento después, la figura de Zetsu apareció desde donde acababan de pararse.Miró alrededor del área antes de aparentemente tomar el rastro de su presa y fusionarse nuevamente en el árbol persiguiéndola.Esperando unos veinte minutos, comenzó a regresar a Taki, pero solo comenzó a respirar mejor cuando finalmente sintió que Naruto estaba a salvo en Konoha.

Naruto seguía saltando de rama en rama mientras esperaba que el que estaba detrás de la chica colgada de su espalda no persiguiera a Tayuya.No tenía que preocuparse cuando el hombre comenzó a levantarse de la rama frente a él.Se detuvo frente al hombre que todavía estaba cubierto como un Tayuya transformado.

Zetsu dijo con calma: "Eso es lo suficientemente lejos.Entregue el jinchuriki y lo dejaremos ir.

"¿Qué tal si te vas y te dejaré vivir?", Respondió Naruto, pero sabía que era una jactancia vacía, principalmente porque con la niña herida en la espalda estaba en desventaja.

"Tienes agallas, disfrutaré cenando en ellas más tarde", dijo Zetsu partiendo por la mitad.

"Espera, primero déjame mostrarte un truco de magia", dijo Naruto saltando detrás del tronco del árbol desapareciendo de la vista de Zetsu antes de activar su jutsu deseando haberse tomado el tiempo para colocar un sello Hiraishin en su departamento.Centrándose en una de sus chicas que estaba sola, desapareció en un destello rojo.

Hinata se estaba bañando en el complejo Hyuuga.Mientras estaba sentada en el agua cálida y calmada frunció el ceño ya que no la estaba ayudando a relajarse.La razón es que estaba segura de que el chakra de Tsunade ahora era rojo.Sintiendo que su estado de ánimo bajaba un poco más, se hundió más en el baño hasta que solo sus ojos estuvieron sobre el agua.Luego comenzó a soplar burbujas mientras exhalaba tratando de pensar en alguna forma de deshacerse de sus dudas.Lamentablemente, antes de que la iluminación la alcanzara, apareció un destello rojo sobre ella seguido de un fuerte chapoteo.

Hinata, casi esperaba que Naruto apareciera fuera del agua, no una criatura transformada que se parecía vagamente a Tayuya.Al retroceder, estaba a punto de Jyuuken, pero al ver a la belleza desnuda a punto de atacar levantó las manos y dijo: "Espera Hinata, soy yo".

Luego disipó su henge causando que Hinata preguntara: "Naruto, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Tayuya estaba en problemas y después de ayudarla a escapar necesitaba a Hiraishin, pero todos los demás estaban en una zona abarrotada", dijo Naruto, el jutsu permitiéndole una breve visión del área que también estaba teletransportando.Antes de que Hinata pudiera pedir más detalles, dijo: "Mierda", antes de mirar frenéticamente alrededor del gran tubo interior.

Al encontrar a la chica con la que se había teletransportado, se movió rápidamente hacia ella mientras flotaba boca abajo en el tubo.Dándole la vuelta, suspiró aliviado de que ella jadeara por un suspiro.Luego abrió sus ojos naranjas.Los dos se miraron a los ojos hasta que ella lo miró en la barbilla.Naruto tropezó hacia atrás mientras usaba chakra para pararse en el agua.Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera amenazarlo, Hinata la golpeó varias veces en la espalda.Naruto la atrapó, pero antes de que pudiera explicar todo, un golpe en la puerta los alertó de otra presencia.

"Hinata", dijo la voz de Hanabi, "¿Te importa si me uno a ti?"

Hinata lo miró aterrorizada, pero Naruto rodó por el borde del tubo y se llevó a la otra chica con él escondiéndose al otro lado.Hinata rápidamente salió de ella moviéndose hacia la puerta mientras la envolvía con una toalla.Al abrirlo, dijo: "Lo siento, Hanabi, pero siéntete libre de disfrutarlo tú mismo", mientras corría rápidamente por el pasillo hacia su habitación.

Hanabi observó a su hermana un momento antes de encogerse de hombros y justo antes de dejar caer la toalla para entrar al agua, creyó ver un destello rojo que venía del otro lado.Moviéndose hacia el área, vio que el área parecía húmeda, pero se encogió de hombros al no ver ninguna otra señal de que alguien hubiera estado allí.

Naruto apareció en la habitación de Hinata manteniendo su mano sobre la boca del jinchuriki."Gracias Hinata", dijo Naruto, "¿Crees que puedo molestarte para que vayas a mi departamento?"

"No me importa", dijo vistiéndose rápidamente, "activaré mi marca cuando la costa esté despejada".Luego salió de la habitación dirigiéndose allí lo más rápido posible.

Naruto sonrió antes de dirigir su atención a la niña.Haciendo contacto visual, dijo: "Por favor, deja de luchar y te dejaré ir.Tenemos que estar callados o de lo contrario haremos las cosas difíciles para la niña cuyo baño arruiné.

Fu asintió, así que Naruto retiró su mano manteniéndola cerca de su boca por si acaso fuera una artimaña.Cuando ella no gritó, él se echó hacia atrás antes de acostarla en la cama."Muy bien, ahora déjame explicarte dónde estás.Te he llevado a Konoha, mi casa y mi nombre es Naruto.No estoy seguro de si la conociste, pero la chica que te ayudó a escapar de Akatsuki fue Tayuya.

"La conocí", dijo Fu, "debes ser el Jinchuriki que la marcó".

Naruto asintió diciendo: "Sí, ella te dijo por qué".

"Solo que estás tratando de reunir individuos poderosos para ayudar a unir a todas las aldeas shinobi".

"Supongo que eso está lo suficientemente cerca de la verdad por el momento".

"¿Está bien Tayuya?"

Naruto cerró los ojos usando la marca para tener una idea de dónde estaba antes de decir: "Sí, ella está de vuelta dentro de Taki.Me imagino que ahora que estás a salvo, ella se irá muy pronto.

"Sin embargo, ¿por qué ayudarme?", Dijo Fu mirando hacia otro lado, "soy tan inútil que mi propia aldea me vendió".

Naruto suavemente ahuecó su mejilla forzándola a mirarlo a los ojos cuando dijo: "No vales nada y cualquiera que diga lo contrario me responderá".Fu se sonrojó antes de volver a mirar hacia otro lado, una sensación un poco incómoda apareció en su estómago.Su vergüenza creció cuando él la levantó en brazos y le dijo: "Agárrate fuerte", y luego desapareció para aparecer un momento después en su apartamento.Acomodándola en su cama y agradeciendo a Hinata. Acostándola en su cama, rápidamente le dio las gracias a Hinata.

Le dijo a Fu que durmiera un poco y que haría que alguien revisara sus heridas.A pesar de asegurarle que no estaba cansada, unos momentos después roncaba ligeramente.Naruto luego acompañó a Hinata a su casa antes de ir a buscar a Tsunade.

El Hokage miró por encima de los jefes y los ancianos del clan reunidos antes de decir: "Como estoy seguro de que todos han escuchado, el Jinchuriki de las siete colas apareció en Konoha pidiendo asilo.Esta reunión es para escuchar cuáles son sus pensamientos sobre el asunto ".

Podía ver que bastantes de los jefes del clan reunidos se sentían en la misma línea que ella, especialmente desde que habían escuchado cómo Taki había preparado a la niña para ser capturada.Los únicos a los que realmente temía estar en contra eran los ancianos, especialmente porque sin su apoyo mantener a Fu en Konoha puede ser difícil.

Como era de esperar, Homura estaba en contra y, aunque todavía no había hablado, podía decir que Danzou también lo estaba.Lo más probable es que desde que sabía que Tsunade nunca le permitiría usar a la chica como deseaba.Tal vez esperaba al negar la solicitud de Fu que obligaría a la niña a arrinconarse, lo que facilitaría al anciano manipularla.

Sin embargo, Homura por el momento al menos era la única voz de disensión.Aunque había estado divagando durante un tiempo, Tsunade solo comenzó a prestar atención cuando comenzó a relajarse."Además, mantener a la niña en la aldea traerá un riesgo inaceptable para los civiles".

Tsunade estaba orgulloso de que el intento de tirar de las cuerdas emocionales del Clan al mencionar el peligro potencial no parecía funcionar.Danzou también pudo ver eso y dijo: "Has estado bastante callado sobre el asunto, Koharu.Quizás te gustaría agregar algo ".

"Si bien mi colega plantea un punto interesante, me temo que tendré que estar en desacuerdo con él en este asunto".

Tsunade mantuvo la sonrisa que sintió en su rostro ante las palabras de Koharu.Pero fue difícil, especialmente porque Danzou y Homura parecían tan sorprendidos.Aparentemente, los otros dos ancianos estaban tan acostumbrados a votar en bloque que no se molestaron en conversar entre ellos.Sin embargo, sea cual sea la razón de su sorpresa, Tsunade encontró que la expresión de Danzou no tiene precio.

Antes de que uno de los otros dos ancianos pudiera intentar intervenir para controlar el daño, Shikaku Nara dijo: "Quizás expliques tu razonamiento".

Koharu asintió diciendo: "En realidad es bastante simple, así que haré la pregunta que todos deberíamos preguntarnos cuál es.¿Qué planeamos hacer con nuestro propio jinchuriki?La pregunta causó un murmullo entre los jefes del clan y cuando se calmó, Koharu dijo: "Homura y yo asumimos que Danzou está en contra de ofrecer protección a Fu porque dicen que hará que Akatsuki nos apunte mucho antes.Me temo que, a pesar de que probablemente sea cierto, el hecho es que somos objetivos y, como tal, no deberíamos alejar a la chica simplemente para llevar el asunto a una fecha posterior.Ya han extraído las colas de uno y si nuestras fuentes son correctas, las colas de cuatro y cinco también han caído.

"Pero Koharu ..." su antiguo compañero de equipo comenzó solo para que Koharu continuara.

"Sé que el pueblo debe ser lo primero, viejo amigo.Pero al negarle a Fu la protección de la aldea Leaf, solo estamos fortaleciendo a nuestros enemigos ".

"¿Y qué hay de Taki?"Danzou preguntó.

"¿Qué pasa con ellos?"

"Ya claman por el regreso de su kunoichi.¿Estás realmente dispuesto a arriesgar la guerra con ellos para mantener a la niña en la aldea?

"Si son tan cobardes como para renunciar a su kunoichi más fuerte en lugar de luchar, entonces no son una amenaza", dijo Tsunade con un toque de finalidad.

"¿Estás dispuesto a gastar la sangre de la vida de nuestro shinobi si te equivocas?"Danzou preguntó esperando que el Hokage retrocediera.

Tsunade miró por encima del presente shinobi reunido antes de decir: "No", pero cuando Danzou sonrió, dijo: "Esperaría que el Shinobi de la Hoja entregue con gusto sus vidas en la protección de aquellos que lo necesitan".Podía ver que con Koharu apoyándola, incluso los clanes que normalmente habrían caído en sintonía con los ancianos simplemente para no estar en su lado malo estaban ahora firmemente detrás de ella.

De pie, dijo: "Por lo tanto, a partir de este momento, Fu ahora se considera bajo nuestra protección.Gracias por tu tiempo."Al salir de la sala del consejo, sonrió al ver a Naruto sentado al lado de la joven obviamente nerviosa.En el poco tiempo que había estado en Kohona, se dio cuenta de que la niña se había enamorado de él.Aunque le gustaban los problemas, ya que a menudo la podían encontrar en lugares extraños, ya que nunca antes había tenido una casa propia antes de haber vivido dentro de un edificio abandonado en Taki.Incluso pensando que Naruto con mucho gusto le había permitido quedarse con él, la chica todavía se escabulló y se la pudo encontrar durmiendo en un negocio local.En su mayor parte eran lugares asociados con Naruto como Ichiraku o la florería de o era de esperar, a esas tiendas no les importaba,pero de vez en cuando había elegido una en la que los propietarios aún pensaban mal de Naruto y, por extensión, la chica con la que rara vez se le veía últimamente.Esos grupos tendieron a generar un gran alboroto, pero se callaron cuando la gente comenzó a evitarlos ya que la mayor parte de la aldea parecía estar detrás de Naruto ahora.

Naruto se puso de pie al igual que Fu, que permaneció parcialmente bloqueado mientras intentaba esconderse detrás del rubio.Sonriendo para tranquilizar a la chica, Tsunade dijo: "A partir de este momento puedes considerarte bajo nuestra protección y, si lo deseas, también te agregaremos a nuestra lista de shinobi".La niña asintió desde detrás de su escudo humano."Bien", dijo Tsunade, "Bueno, entonces te agregaré al Equipo Kakashi".

"Eso significa que ahora somos compañeros de equipo Fu", dijo Naruto volviéndose hacia la chica que le devolvió la sonrisa antes de abrazarlo con fuerza.

Tsunade se giró para completar la documentación necesaria para hacerlo oficial, así como para mantener sus celos por el contacto bajo control ya que había una estricta política de no sexo.Fue en parte debido a que Naruto no estaba dispuesto a seducir a una chica tan pronto después de casi ser asesinada y como resultado de que Fu apareciera durante lo que normalmente sería el tiempo a solas de ella o de las otras mujeres con el rubio.Aún así, si Naruto no superaba ese problema pronto, Tsunade se follaría el cerebro justo delante de Fu.Particularmente, ya que ella estaba segura de que los dos kunoichi en Suna estaban cosechando los beneficios de la moratoria colocada en sus habilidades de dormitorio en Konoha.

Fu abrió una de las luces del cielo del invernadero en el que le gustaba dormir. Una razón fue porque parecía que el lugar realmente acogió con beneplácito su presencia desde una vez que ella había encontrado una manta sobre ella.Supuso que probablemente era porque la chica que a menudo dirigía la florería era amiga de Naruto.Aunque todavía estaba amaneciendo, había decidido llegar temprano ya que el olor de las flores a menudo la tranquilizaba.

Mientras se abría camino entre las flores de la cama, se acostó en medio de su favorito mientras dejaba que su mente divagara.Naturalmente, pensó en lo diferente que Konoha era de Taki.Aunque Naruto dijo por un tiempo que los aldeanos lo habían ignorado, le aseguró que nunca habían reaccionado con absoluta hostilidad.Algunos habían sido menos amigables con ella, pero en su mayor parte un buen número de personas la habían recibido.A veces la hacía sentir culpable, ya que tenía la sensación de que en realidad se estaba beneficiando del arduo trabajo que imaginaba que Naruto había hecho para cambiar la opinión de la gente sobre él.Aun cuando ella se lo había traído, el rubio se había reído diciendo que era porque los aldeanos habían aprendido a tener una mente más abierta.

Pensando en él, Fu se llenó de la sensación de calor que comenzó en la boca del estómago pero que pronto se extendió por todo su cuerpo.Se preguntó si Naruto la encontraría atractiva, pero considerando la forma en que a menudo se retiraba cuando intentaba algún avance torpe, supuso que era demasiado amable para decir que no pensaba en ella de esa manera.

Oyó que se abría una puerta y, dado que había oscurecido mientras yacía entre las flores, se encendió una luz.Escuchó pies entrando en el área y, aunque el invernadero era bastante grande, temía ser descubierta ya que no podía estar segura de si era Ino o no.Sin embargo, se tranquilizó al escuchar la voz de Naruto decir: "Ustedes dos dijeron que necesitaban hablar conmigo".

Fu se arrastró lentamente hacia la voz que vio a Ino y Hinata que estaban parados frente a Naruto.Fue Ino quien respondió diciendo: "Bueno, hablar podría haber sido una ligera exageración".Ino asintió hacia Hinata, que se había acercado lo suficiente al jinchuriki para golpearlo varias veces mientras Ino lo distraía.

"¿Qué está pasando?", Dijo Naruto mientras las dos chicas lo recostaban suavemente en el suelo.

Ino se puso de pie y junto con Hinata comenzó a desnudarse diciendo: "Estamos cansados de esperar".

"Pero sabes que Fu podría aparecer en cualquier momento y solo ha pasado una semana y media ..."

"Naruto", dijo Hinata arrodillándose junto a Naruto después de deshacerse de toda su ropa y después de que Ino se quitó los pantalones comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente, "Como Ino ha explicado, estamos cansados de esperar.Creo que es dulce que le estés dando tiempo a Fu para que se ajuste.Sin embargo, usted ha estado aflojando en sus responsabilidades con nosotros.No deberíamos necesitar recurrir a tales medidas para obtener nuestro tiempo de Naruto ".

Hinata se inclinó hacia adelante y comenzó a lamer su polla mientras Ino hacía lo mismo desde el otro lado.Fu sintió que se mojaba al ver a las dos chicas disfrutar del pilar de carne como si fuera la cosa más deliciosa que habían probado en su vida.Alcanzando entre sus piernas, sintió que los pantalones cortos de rejilla que llevaba ya estaban empapados.Ella comenzó a frotarse suavemente mientras los miraba en sus manos y rodillas.Se agachó aún más cuando se llevó una de las manos a la boca para morderse el nudillo de su dedo para evitar gemir.

Hinata se enderezó y dijo: "¿También te importa si yo voy primero?"

"Sé, supongo", dijo el rubio dándole a su polla una última lamida.Antes de guiarlo hacia el arranque de Hinata mientras se bajaba sobre él.Ino luego tomó una posición detrás de Hinata y jugando con sus senos le susurró al oído después de pasarle la lengua, "¿Cómo se siente después de tanto tiempo?"

"Como volver a casa", respondió Hinata subiendo y bajando sobre el poste de carne con Ino haciendo coincidir sus movimientos desde atrás.Cuando Hinata se perdió en el momento en que cayó hacia adelante sin dejar de mover las caderas hacia arriba y hacia abajo por la longitud de Naruto.Ella gritó con fuerza cuando Ino se apartó y comenzó a lamer su arranque junto con la herramienta de Naruto.

Sintió una mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza y se dio cuenta de que Naruto podía moverse nuevamente.Pero en lugar de alejarla, la atrajo hacia él y la besó con avidez.Ino levantó la vista de su lamido ante la vista y dijo: "Mira, te dije que entraría en eso".

Naruto comenzó a mecer sus caderas antes de romper el beso diciendo: "Siento haberte hecho esperar tanto".

"Está bien", dijo Hinata colocando besos a lo largo de su pecho.

Ino bromeó con ella diciendo: "Eso no es lo que estabas diciendo esta mañana"

"Tener su polla dentro de mí tiene una forma de iluminar mi vista", dijo Hinata apretándola con su coño.Sintiendo que la herramienta del jinchuriki rubio crecía en ella, Hinata se puso de pie moviéndose hacia arriba y hacia abajo más rápido, sus tetas aleteando con sus movimientos mientras jadeaba: "Te estás acercando.Dame ... dame tu semen, Naruto.Él cumplió con su pedido llenando su matriz con su semilla, causando que Hinata echara la cabeza hacia atrás mientras gritaba su liberación.

Se desplomó hacia adelante, pero se movió hacia un lado, consciente de que Ino probablemente estaba igual de lista para su propio viaje.Pero primero, la rubia kunoichi lamió su herramienta para limpiar los jugos que la bañaban.Una vez que volvió a la dureza total, ella dijo: "Giddy up".Luego comenzó a montarlo hasta que él la bañó por dentro con el calor que creía que ella también era adicta de forma permanente.

Fu observó mientras ambos kunoichi se turnaban con él y en un momento habían sido posicionados de manera que sus coños se presionaron uno contra el otro mientras él se turnaba para moverse entre ellos.Después de haberse frotado hasta un tercer orgasmo, se escapó, pero siguió al rubio durante el resto de la semana, ya que aparentemente decidió que era mejor si complacía al resto de sus compañeros también antes de que tomaran medidas drásticas similares.

Naruto se relajó en las aguas termales adivinando la hora para estar cerca de la medianoche.Había pasado el resto de la semana intentando complacer a su harén.El único con el que aún tenía que acostarse nuevamente era Koharu y eso era porque estaba esperando que ella se derrumbara.Considerando lo reprimida que habían estado algunas de sus chicas de Konoha después de solo una semana, tenía miedo de cómo sería la mujer considerando que había pasado más de un mes.

Antes de conocer a cada uno, siempre había confirmado que Fu estaba muy lejos usando el sello localizador y, aunque después la encontraría más cerca, ella estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que él no creyera que había visto nada.Acababa de regresar de estar con Tayuya que estaba en el camino después de haber dejado a Taki.Su próximo destino era Kumo, y aunque Naruto estaba seguro de que se las arreglaría temía ser atrapada entrando ya que tendría que ir con documentos del mercado negro menos confiables ya que Konoha y Kumo eran técnicamente enemigos debido a lo que había sucedido con los Hyuuga. .

Recostándose en el agua, cerró los ojos mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia el cielo.Cuando los abrió de nuevo, vio un arranque afeitado sobre su rostro y reconoció la falda como la de Fu."Lo que él ..." fue tan lejos como llegó antes de encontrar su habilidad para hablar obstaculizada por la chica sentada en su rostro.

A pesar de encontrar el olor que lo rodeaba delicioso y su cuerpo respondiendo a la vista erótica, logró sacar la cabeza de debajo de ella.Retrocediendo más profundamente en el agua, dijo: "Fu, ¿qué te pasa?"

"He hablado con tus otros compañeros", dijo Fu trepando por el agua a cuatro patas, "me dijeron que si vas a decidir no incluirme sin consultarme, debería hacer que mi deseo de experimentar placer en tu manos conocidas ".

Todavía un poco incómodo, ya que era la primera vez que se encontraba en el lado receptor de ser atacado, cubría su virilidad con las manos.Fu sonrió antes de inclinar la cabeza y dijo: "Ya lo he visto en todo su esplendor, Naruto, y aunque aprecio que quieras darme tiempo después de mi experiencia cercana a la muerte.Creo que es hora de que lo uses para asegurarte de que el resto de mi tiempo en esta tierra sea placentero ".

Luego se recostó sobre el agua extendiendo las piernas y dijo: "¿Ves lo mojada que estoy?Soy así porque te he estado observando complacer a tus compañeros.Por favor, no me excluyas ".

Naruto se dirigió lentamente hacia Fu mientras ella se frotaba frente a él.Él se detuvo frente a ella ahuecando su mejilla mientras la miraba a los ojos y le decía: "No hay vuelta atrás si hacemos esto".

"No hay nada para mí para volver también.Quiero pertenecer a algo especial como el resto de tus compañeros ", dijo Fu antes de inclinarse hacia adelante y besarlo.Mientras los dos se daban cuenta, no sabían que dos viejos conocidos también estaban llegando a un acuerdo.

Mientras los dos jinchuriki distinguían, Kyuubi aprovechó la oportunidad para canalizar un poco de chakra hacia Fu.Encontró fácilmente lo que buscaba, ya que encontró un gran contenedor de insectos como el utilizado por Aburame para atrapar a sus especímenes que residen bajo un solo cono de luz.Aunque actualmente poseía una pequeña cantidad de chakra, fue suficiente para que Nanabi la sintiera.

"Kyuubi, deja de esconderte, puedo sentir tu chakra de mal sabor", dijo Nanabi volviéndose hacia ella.Al salir a la luz, el escarabajo gigante resopló antes de decir: "¿Por qué has tomado esa forma desagradable?"

"Tengo mis razones," respondió Kyuubi.

"Entonces, ¿por qué el llamado más grande de los Bijuu decidió honrarme con su presencia?"

"Quiero que pongas tu apoyo y poder detrás de tu anfitrión", respondió Kyuubi.

Aunque le resultaba difícil leer su rostro, no lo necesitaba cuando la criatura comenzó a reírse de ella y Kyuubi entrecerró los ojos."La única razón por la que le daría poder a mi anfitrión es para engañarlo y liberarme.No sé cómo es que estás libre de tu propia jaula, pero el precio que pagaste parece ser bastante alto ya que apenas puedo sentir tu poder ".

"Ya veo", dijo Kyuubi acercándose a la jaula.Al colocar su mano sobre él, el sello apareció en el plástico transparente reaccionando a su chakra.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Sonriendo al Bijuu, Kyuubi hizo un pequeño ajuste al sello que la jaula mostraba por pequeños agujeros que se abrían en el plástico.Pudo darse cuenta de inmediato de que lo que había planeado estaba funcionando cuando Bijuu comenzó a temblar, sin duda confundida en cuanto a las sensaciones placenteras que sentía debido a las acciones de sus anfitriones.

Volviendo a la oscuridad que rodeaba la jaula, Kyuubi dijo: "Hablaremos de nuevo cuando haya tenido la oportunidad de cambiar su visión de las cosas".

"Ahh", gimió Fu saliendo corriendo del asalto oral de Naruto en su arranque.Debido a su orgasmo, perdió el control de su chakra y comenzó a hundirse en el agua.Naruto la levantó y la sostuvo fácilmente en sus brazos alineándola con su vara.

"¿Estás listo?"

Fu asintió, así que Naruto comenzó a tirar de ella hacia su herramienta y la encontró casi tan apretada como Matsuri.Fu se mordió el hombro después de tensarse diciéndole que la experiencia fue algo dolorosa.Deteniéndose una vez que fue enterrado dentro de ella, el rubio le dio tiempo para adaptarse.Eventualmente, sintió que su control sobre él disminuía, así que comenzó a probar las aguas sacándola lentamente.Ella siseó en una mezcla de placer y dolor, pero como no le había dicho que se detuviera, retrocedió con la misma lentitud.

Mientras la sostenía sobre el agua, ella comenzó a igualar su ritmo antes de decir: "M-más Naruto ... dame más".

Naruto se inclinó mordiendo su pezón a través de su camisa blanca haciendo que la chica arqueara la espalda y apretara su polla.Luego comenzó a aumentar su ritmo aumentando la sensación de la niña debido a su fuerte agarre en su polla.Moviéndose hacia su otro pezón, él fue más gentil, chupándolo y moviendo su lengua alrededor.A pesar de que su camisa mitigaba algo del placer, la diferencia aún la alcanzaba, haciendo que Fu cerrara los tobillos detrás del trasero de Naruto para jalarlo más fuerte.

Naruto dejó de hacer que la chica gimotee pero la silenció con un beso mientras caminaba hacia el borde de los manantiales.Colocándola en tierra firme, comenzó a golpearla verdaderamente y, después de levantarle la camisa, se movió para chupar sus pequeños senos directamente.Fu enterró sus manos en su cabello, atrayéndolo hacia su pecho y nuevamente gimió mientras le mordía suavemente el pezón.

Él se apartó lo suficiente como para ver a la belleza de cabello verde cuando ella sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro.Al abrir los ojos se encontró con su dicho: "Naruto, tengo miedo".

"¿Por qué?"preguntó confundido.

"Creo que estoy a punto de acabar ... pero nunca me había sentido así antes".

Naruto sonrió, besándola suavemente antes de decir: "No hay nada que temer.Siempre es mejor cuando te corres con alguien que te importa que cuando estás solo.Déjalo ir, Fu.

Permaneciendo derecho con las piernas aún en el agua, agarró sus piernas y las colocó sobre sus hombros haciendo todo lo posible para asegurarse de que su orgasmo fuera más poderoso que cualquier cosa que ella hubiera sentido antes.Fu demostró ser terco, pero cuando se enterró completamente dentro de ella y liberó su propio esperma.Sus ojos parecían hincharse cuando arqueó la espalda y gritó su liberación.Montando su orgasmo, la levantó y la sostuvo contra su pecho mientras se hundía en el agua.Creó un clon para vigilar en caso de que alguien viniera a investigar el grito.

Después de varios minutos, Fu contuvo el aliento y luego levantó la cabeza de su pecho y sintió que la polla aún dura dentro de ella lo miró a los ojos antes de decir: "Otra vez, por favor".La respuesta de Naruto fue levantarla un poco antes de dejarla deslizarse lentamente hacia abajo mientras ambos se estremecían.

De vuelta al presente:

Naruto fue sacado de su sueño por una mano que lo acariciaba con dureza.Miró hacia abajo para ver a Fu mirándolo a los ojos antes de decir: "Otra vez, por favor".Esta vez, Fu no esperó ninguna señal de su amante sabiendo que Naruto nunca la rechazaría.Guiándolo a su entrada, comenzó a gemir contenta cuando se dio cuenta de que Anko se despertaba debido a las vibraciones de la cama.

Anko subió rígidamente las escaleras de su edificio de apartamentos.Mientras buscaba las llaves de su departamento, miró hacia la puerta de Kurenai que se abrió."Anko", dijo la mujer después de mirar la apariencia demacrada de sus amigos, "Esa debe haber sido una misión".

Adivinando que esa era la excusa que Tsunade dio por su ausencia de un mes, Anko respondió: "Sí, fue muy difícil".Pensando en cómo los dos jinchuriki parecían tener una resistencia impía, agregó: "Cada vez que pensaba que tenía las cosas bajo control, el enemigo simplemente se levantaba para la ocasión".

"En serio, ¿te gustaría hablar de eso?"

"No en este momento", dijo Anko, "en verdad simplemente quiero subirme a la cama y dormir".

Kurenai asintió diciendo: "Bueno, consuélate sabiendo que todas las misiones no son tan difíciles".

Anko le dirigió una gran sonrisa y dijo: "Oh, no sé sobre eso.Algo me dice que en el futuro podrían ser aún más difíciles ".Luego cerró la puerta dejando atrás a una confundida Kurenai.

Próximo objetivo: los Inuzuka


	12. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 12

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío.Además, esta historia es un fic de limón y, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan.Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora.Gracias

Capítulo 12: Objetivo: los Inuzuka

Sakura se retiró de la habitación prometiendo regresar enseguida, dejando que la paciente furiosa la maldijera a ella y a todos los shinobi por ser personas demasiado destructivas.El hombre se había lastimado la espalda al arreglar el campo de entrenamiento S por lo que dijo ser la sexta vez ese mes.Cuando la puerta se cerró, ella suspiró, teniendo una buena idea de quién era uno de los llamados hooligans por la forma en que describió cómo parecía que los árboles simplemente hubieran explotado para encenderse.Dado que simplemente resaltaba que la estaban dejando fuera de algo bastante grandioso, al menos a juzgar por las sonrisas que había visto a Tsunade luciendo últimamente.Mientras se dirigía al armario de suministros para buscar un ungüento para su paciente, se preguntó qué hacía a Tsunade tan feliz.Pero en verdad supuse que ella ya sabía quién estaba detrás de eso,

Pensar en los dos kunoichi más jóvenes llenó a Sakura con bastante celos.Había escuchado los rumores de que las dos chicas habían tenido citas con Naruto.Aunque también habían dicho que simplemente parecían citas amistosas a pesar de los escenarios románticos.Sakura no pudo obtener la imagen de un Ino recién duchado dejando el apartamento de Naruto fuera de su mente.Lo que también se sumó a sus dudas sobre las fechas de inocencia fue que no había escuchado nada al respecto de Ino.

Ella había confrontado a Ino sobre el asunto.Pero, a pesar de haberse reunido con Ino con la intención de llegar a la verdad de la situación, rápidamente se encontró a la defensiva debido a una pregunta que Ino le había hecho."¿Estás celoso?"

Todavía podía sentir la forma en que sus mejillas se habían calentado ante la pregunta, pero independientemente había negado rápidamente que ese fuera su motivo.En cambio, había dado una excusa a medias que ni siquiera podía recordar.Ino le había dado una media sonrisa triste y sabia antes de responder: "Entonces, ¿por qué importa?"

Incapaz de responder eso sin admitir que estaba celosa, Sakura había dejado caer el asunto.Pero aún una parte de Sakura tenía la esperanza de que tal vez Naruto pudiera pedirle una cita.Entonces ella se presentaría a su entrenamiento con Kakashi y Yamato mientras practicaba agregando su chakra de viento al Rasengan, sin embargo, ya que incluso durante sus descansos él se sentaba debajo de un árbol después de simplemente saludarla.Ella había comenzado a perder la esperanza.Esas esperanzas se habían desvanecido cuando él había salido corriendo de ella un poco más de dos semanas antes.

Ella había ido directamente a Ino llorando y estallando en la tienda familiar de la rubia diciendo: "Me odia, ¿no?"

"¿Quien?"Su amiga le había preguntado por la barra.

"Naruto"

"Él no te odia, Sakura", dijo Ino tratando de calmarla."Él es solo ..."

"Sí, lo hace", había dicho Sakura cortando a Ino."Simplemente se fue corriendo de mí".

Ino parecía sorprendido.Pero cerró los ojos por un momento y una expresión de preocupación apareció en su o si se diera cuenta de que Sakura la miraba con lágrimas en los ojos y la miraba de manera extraña, los abrió diciendo con la mayor calma posible: "Tal vez surgió algo importante o probablemente recordó que dejó la estufa encendida.Ya sabes cuán disperso puede ser a veces ".

Sakura trató de sonreír, pero respondió con tristeza: "Ojalá fuera cierto.Pero me ha estado evitando desde ...

Ino repentinamente jaló a Sakura en un abrazo diciendo: "Sakura ... Naruto no te odia, confía en mí.Él ... él simplemente no sabe cómo manejarte.Hasta donde él sabe, todavía eres esa chica de trece años que le suplicó que trajera a Sasuke de regreso y, sinceramente, no creo que sepas cómo manejarlo ".

Con la cabeza sobre el hombro de Ino mientras la rubia frotaba su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo de la columna de Sakura tratando de ser lo más tranquila posible, Sakura preguntó: "¿Qué quieres decir?"Mientras se relajaba en el abrazo de Ino, recogió un aroma que era familiar y tranquilizador.

Ino suspiró y dijo: "Antes de que volvieras, hablabas constantemente sobre cómo no podías esperar a que regresara.Pero tan pronto como lo hizo, todo se convirtió en todo sobre Sasuke.

"Eso es porque…"

"Lo sé.Es porque querías volver a unir al Equipo Siete.Pero Naruto lo ve como una forma de cumplir su promesa y traer de vuelta al chico que afirmabas amar.

"Pero Naruto también ve a Sasuke como un hermano", dijo Sakura alejando su cabeza.

"Cierto ... pero ¿cómo ves a Sasuke?"

"Yo ..."

Ino sonrió con tristeza mientras se apagaba y retrocedía varios pasos antes de decir: "No creo que deba contarte cómo Naruto cree que ves a Sasuke".

"Pero ¿por qué evitarme?¿Estaba actuando tan diferente de aquel entonces?

Ante los ojos de Sakura, Ino pareció cambiar de calmante a sensual y mientras cerraba la distancia entre ellos caminó con un balanceo excesivamente exagerado en sus caderas.Acercándose la cara casi incómodamente, Ino pasó un dedo por debajo de la mandíbula de Sakura y obligó a la chica de cabello rosa a mirarla a los ojos cuando intentó apartar la mirada.Con voz ronca, dijo: "Si Naruto te ve como a Sasuke, entonces quizás la distancia que ha creado entre ustedes es para evitar que ceda a la tentación".

"Tentación ..." Sakura susurró como si estuviera bajo un hechizo mientras sus latidos parecían aumentar en volumen ahogando el ruido ambiental.

Ino no respondió retrocediendo tan malhumorado como antes, pero con la distancia entre ellos abriéndose, el hechizo se rompió y Sakura comenzó a sonrojarse rápidamente diciendo: "Yo ... debería irme".

Sakura pasó corriendo a su amiga tratando de entender lo que acababa de pasar, pero se detuvo cuando Ino dijo: "Sakura, hablaré con Naruto, pero dudo que sirva de o estoy seguro de que sabes, él puede ser bastante testarudo cuando se decide.Por lo tanto, debes ser el que tiene que decidir con quién quieres pararte ".

Sakura salió de la tienda más confundida que cuando había entrado.Pero cuando la puerta de la tienda se cerró detrás de ella, Sakura dejó de colocar finalmente el aroma que había recogido en la ropa de Ino.Había sido de Naruto.

Sakura dejó que el recuerdo se desvaneciera agarrando un tubo de la pomada que buscaba.Había dejado de ir a ver a Naruto entrenar después de eso esperando que tal vez su desaparición de su vida hiciera que el rubio se acercara a ella.En cambio, todo lo que obtuvo fue dos semanas de soledad, además de descubrir que otra mujer había entrado en su vida.Pensar en el jinchuriki de pelo verde realmente le quitó el ánimo, no es que haya sido muy positivo últimamente.Era imposible que no le gustara la chica en parte por su naturaleza amigable y abierta.También debido al hecho de que la gente siendo amable con ella todavía era tan nueva que la novedad no había desaparecido.Pero la forma en que la chica siempre colgaba de Naruto levantaba los pelos de punta a veces, especialmente porque le impedía hablar con él debido a la vergüenza.

Dejando el ungüento con su paciente, ella le dijo cómo aplicarlo antes de irse.Mientras se dirigía a la estación de enfermeras, escuchó el sonido de la risa.Al doblar la esquina vio a la rubia que últimamente había estado ocupando sus pensamientos sentada en el escritorio con los brazos cruzados mientras las dos enfermeras de guardia se reían de algo que él había dicho.

Sakura frunció el ceño al reconocer a las enfermeras como Kaori y Otoha.Recordó a Kaori como la enfermera que le había enseñado el hospital cuando ella e Ino habían querido visitar a Sasuke y Lee después de los exámenes de Chunin.Otoha no lo sabía tan bien, aunque por las pocas conversaciones que tuvieron, Sakura sabía que le gustaban mucho las aguas termales que Konoha tenía para ofrecer.Sakura nuevamente tuvo que reprimir sus celos cuando Naruto susurró algo, pero por la forma en que ambas enfermeras se sonrojaron, creyó que había comenzado a coquetear con ellos.

Tomando el control de sus emociones, decidió usarlo como la oportunidad que era y comenzó a dirigirse hacia ellos para hablar cuando un jinchuriki de cabello verde se estrelló contra él y lo tiró hacia atrás y sobre el escritorio.

Naruto no supo qué lo golpeó hasta que Fu, quien estaba vestido con una bata de hospital, comenzó a decir: "Por favor, escóndeme de ella, "Mientras trataba de esconderse enterrándose en su pecho.

"Quién", preguntó confundido Naruto tratando de sacar a la niña para defenderla de quien fuera que la persiguiera.

"Ahí estás", cortó en una tercera voz.Consiguiendo ponerse de rodillas, Naruto miró por encima del escritorio cuando Fu se movió para esconderse detrás de él y vio a Shizune de pie con las manos apoyadas en las caderas.Al ver a la chica detrás de Naruto, el primer aprendiz de cabello oscuro de Tsunade dijo: "Ven, Fu.El examen casi ha terminado.Solo necesito inocular ...

"Puñalada", respondió Fu detrás de Naruto.

"Honestamente, es solo una oportunidad", dijo Shizune.

"No lo necesito", dijo Fu, "nunca he tenido uno antes y nunca he estado enfermo".

"Eso puede muy bien ser", respondió Shizune, "pero aún necesita ser inoculado de enfermedades para evitar que se las transmita también a otros".

"Está bien Fu", dijo Naruto, "Shizune es muy gentil".

"Entonces tómalo", dijo Fu rápidamente en su tono diciéndole que no les creía.

"Esa es una excelente idea", dijo Shizune con los ojos iluminados;"Nunca se hizo un examen físico después de regresar de su viaje de entrenamiento".

"Bueno, pasaron muchas cosas", dijo Naruto, lamentablemente, no le gustaba hacia dónde se dirigía la conversación.

"Bueno, hoy es tan bueno como cualquier otro", dijo Shizune.Se volvió y dijo por encima del hombro: "Ahora vengan", su tono les decía a los dos jinchuriki que esperaba que los siguieran.Suspirando por la derrota, Naruto se levantó, asintiendo con la cabeza a las dos enfermeras que estaban claramente entretenidas por su situación seguidas detrás de Shizune, arrastrando a un Fu todavía protestante detrás de él.

Al entrar en la habitación, Shizune agarró un portapapeles y algunos papeles de un archivo.Después de completar toda la información relevante, se volvió hacia Fu y le dijo: "Voy a necesitar que salgas por un tiempo".

"¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, voy a tener que pedirle a Naruto que también se desnude".

"No me importa", dijo el jinchuriki de ojos anaranjados con picardía.

"Eso podría ser pero ..."

"Está bien Shizune", dijo Naruto quitándose la chaqueta y arrojándola sobre una silla.Luego, rápidamente comenzó a quitarse el resto de su ropa.Cuando estaba solo en sus boxers, preguntó: "¿Necesitas que también los pierda?"

"Sí", dijo Fu sorprendiendo a Shizune, que parecía tentada a aceptar pero negó con la cabeza."Aww", Fu hizo un puchero nuevamente sorprendiendo a Shizune, especialmente cuando Naruto le lanzó una sonrisa.

Al comentarlo, Shizune dijo: "Recuerdo la primera vez que te hice un examen.Era casi imposible que dejaras que te examinara ... "

" Bueno, he crecido un poco desde entonces ".

Shizune asintió antes de hacerle las pruebas.Cuando estaba terminando, le dio el tiro en el brazo y luego hizo lo mismo con Fu.Escribiendo algunas notas y diciéndoles que había terminado, se sorprendió de nuevo cuando Fu se echó la bata por la cabeza y comenzó a ponerse la ropa.Aunque pensó que Fu probablemente no estaba avergonzada ya que no había crecido con mucha comprensión de la modestia, se sorprendió de que Naruto no reaccionara.

De pie, Shizune dijo: "Gracias Naruto, pero voy a necesitar que vuelvas".

"¿Por qué?"

Ligeramente avergonzada, miró a la jinchuriki femenina antes de decir: "Bueno, hay una parte más del examen.Voy a tener que examinarlo.

"Eso", preguntó confundido, pero captó la indirecta cuando Shizune miró su ingle y asintió con la cabeza."¿Quieres hacerlo ahora?"

Naruto sonrió cuando comenzó a agarrar a sus boxers para derribarlos, pero Shizune rápidamente dijo: "Um, eso probablemente debería esperar hasta el momento en que no hubiera audiencia".

"Aw", se quejó Fu al darse cuenta de que Shizune se refería a ella.Pero Naruto dejó que la mujer ahora sonrojada se saliera del gancho y asintió con la cabeza al entender.Shizune salió de la habitación para archivar la documentación y programar una cita para terminar el examen de Naruto.

Cuando se fue, Naruto se rió entre dientes, pero notó que Fu parecía bastante sonrojado.Teniendo un mal presentimiento, preguntó: "¿Estás bien?"

La niña respondió sentándose en la mesa de examen y frotando su coño a través de sus pantalones cortos, dijo: "Otra vez, por favor".

"Fu, estamos en el hospital", dijo Naruto mientras terminaba de subirse los pantalones preguntándose por qué desde que se acostó con el jinchuriki femenino experimentaría momentos de excitación extrema.Trató de bajarla de la mesa, pero Fu se abalanzó hacia adelante y le cerró los labios.Perdiéndose en el beso, sintió que ella comenzaba a frotar su mano sobre su masculinidad sobre sus jeans.Su polla respondió como se esperaba y Naruto estaba a punto de tirar de los pantalones cortos de Fu para exponer su coño empapado cuando sonó un golpe en la puerta.Maldijo, pero actuó rápidamente cuando los envió a su apartamento, donde Naruto se tomó su tiempo para disfrutar del brote de la más reciente sensación de calentura de Fu.

Sakura frunció el ceño cuando no recibió una respuesta ya que se había encontrado con un sonrojado Shizune que la había dirigido hacia la habitación.Al abrir la puerta, pensó que vio un destello rojo, pero lo apagó mientras su mente le jugaba trucos.Mirando a su alrededor, se preguntó dónde estaban los dos jinchuriki y temió que Naruto la hubiera abandonado de alguna manera sabiendo que ella había golpeado.Estaba a punto de irse cuando vio su chaqueta sentada sobre el respaldo de una silla.Al recogerlo, ella sonrió ante su olvido y se lo metió debajo del brazo para dárselo más tarde.

Kyuubi sonrió mientras una vez más canalizaba su chakra hacia o los dos anfitriones se estaban entreteniendo mutuamente, Kyuubi dudaba que Nanabi notara su presencia esta vez.Claro, suficiente Kyuubi pudo acercarse al sello que contenía las Siete Colas sin ser notado.Permaneciendo en la oscuridad que rodeaba la jaula del insecto, notó que el chakra dorado era admitido por los pequeños agujeros que había abierto su manipulación del sello.La sonrisa de Kyuubi se hizo aún más grande cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Nanabi estaba haciendo.Estaba usando su chakra para estimular los deseos sexuales de la joven para obligar a su anfitrión a buscar a Naruto.

Confiando en que Bijuu entendió que necesitaba mantener un perfil bajo ya que aún tenía que estimular a Fu en un ambiente abarrotado, Kyuubi permitió que su conciencia se o aunque el deseo de Nanabi de experimentar más fuera un paso en la dirección positiva, Kyuubi esperaría hasta que Bijuu respondiera a sus peticiones antes de llevar las cosas al siguiente nivel.

Naruto estaba caminando por los pasillos de la mansión Hokage.Después de tomarse su tiempo con Fu hasta el punto de que ella había perdido el conocimiento, él había decidido salir a caminar por el pueblo.Mientras se estaba reparando, se dio cuenta de que le faltaba la chaqueta.Suponiendo que debe haberlo olvidado en el hospital al que se dirigió allí primero.Pero, después de revisar la sala de examen, no había encontrado ninguna señal.Trató de encontrar a las dos enfermeras con las que había estado coqueteando antes para preguntar si lo había estado usando entonces, pero lamentablemente su turno parecía haber terminado.

Le había preguntado a Ino a continuación desde que la había visitado justo después de entrenar con el Equipo Siete más temprano ese o su ropa había terminado en el piso de la parte de atrás de su tienda durante su visita anterior, supuso que tal vez la había dejado allí, pero la rubia kunoichi le aseguró que se había ido con su chaqueta como sospechaba.Luego había visitado a Hinata, a quien había visto después, ya que había terminado desnudándose una vez más cuando había disfrutado de su propia belleza desnuda.

Finalmente, había visitado a Tsunade pero había estado buscando a Shizune.Esta vez, sin embargo, terminó necesitando desnudarse para complacer al Hokage en su escritorio.Aunque Tsunade no había sido capaz de señalarlo en dirección a Shizune, ella le había dicho que su primer aprendiz no había mencionado su chaqueta.

Despidiéndose de su amante, había decidido ir a buscar a Shizune independientemente, por si acaso.Sonrió cuando vio que no estaba solo deambulando por los pasillos cuando vio a Tsume caminando hacia él.Su sonrisa se hizo más grande cuando lo vio y él notó la leve expresión de sus colmillos hacia él.Mientras caminaban el uno hacia el otro, ambos caminando en medio del pasillo, su diversión creció cuando parecía que Tsume se cruzaba en su camino.Cuando se acercaron, se dio cuenta de que Tsume lo estaba probando para ver si retrocedía moviéndose hacia un lado.Al negarse a hacerlo, chocaron parcialmente entre sí, pero solo lo suficiente como para que sus hombros golpearan.

En lugar de disculparse, cada uno siguió caminando por caminos separados y él sabía que ya era hora de moverse cuando la escuchó gruñir por lo bajo.Pensando en un próximo evento que los Inuzuka estaban patrocinando, se lamió los labios al pensar en una gran broma que estaba seguro de que realmente presionaría los botones de la mujer haciéndola buscarlo.

Tsunade se recostó en su silla mirando por la ventana de su oficina.Se retorció un poco debido a sentir más de la semilla que Naruto había dejado dentro de su fuga de su coño recién follado.Ella sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro pensando en cómo Naruto estaba recorriendo el pueblo buscando su chaqueta.Teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de veces que probablemente tuvo que vestirse y desvestirse durante todo el día, pensó que era casi una cuestión de tiempo antes de que él dejara algo en alguna parte.Supuso que era bueno que fuera algo inofensivo como su chaqueta.Ella se imaginó que tendría dificultades para explicar si su ropa interior apareció en algún lugar donde no debería haber sido.

Moviendo sus dedos a lo largo de su escritorio, sintió que su buen humor se desvanecía debido a la cuestión de tratar con Mikoto.Sin embargo, al final decidió aplazar eso por ahora, ya que a pesar de alertar a su predecesor de la revuelta de los Uchiha, el hecho era que cuando se trataba de empujar, se había puesto del lado de su familia.Solo había sido suerte que la espada de Itachi no le hubiera quitado la vida a pesar de que él la había cortado.Se preguntó por qué Danzou se había molestado en salvar su vida, pero lamentablemente Koharu no tenía idea ya que había estado en contra.Ella pensó que él debía haber tenido planes de usarla contra Sasuke o Itachi, pero si él ya los había puesto en movimiento o no, no podía estar segura.

Pensando que la mujer se quedaría por ahora, sintió que su estado de ánimo mejoraba cuando se volvió hacia su escritorio una vez más al ver la carpeta especial encima.La carpeta contenía una solicitud de misión, sin embargo, esta misión no estaba clasificada en las mismas categorías que las demás.La misión que contenía era una clasificación G con la G en pie de gratitud.

Las misiones de gratitud eran misiones que surgían de vez en cuando y solicitaban shinobi o equipos o su nombre indicaba, eran misiones que generalmente eran para que el cliente pudiera mostrar su gratitud a los shinobi o equipos que habían realizado tareas grandes o incluso simples para ellos en el o tal, los precios que trajeron al pueblo variaron, pero en su mayor parte se consideraron vacaciones pagadas para la persona o personas solicitadas.La misión sentada en su escritorio fue enviada por la princesa Koyuki Kazahana.Ella estaba solicitando la presencia del Equipo Siete para el estreno de sus películas más nuevas en Land of Snow.

Todavía tenía tiempo para considerar el asunto, aunque estaba segura de que enviaría al Equipo Kakashi ya que era una invitación personal de la Princesa.Pero lo que realmente la hizo sonreír al respecto fue que cuando había revisado el registro posterior de las misiones con clasificación G, la mayoría de ellas habían sido solicitudes personales para que Naruto las visitara.Al menos dos más fueron solicitudes directas de los gobernantes de sus naciones y dado que esos gobernantes también podían ayudar a la ambición de Naruto, estaba bastante segura de que él haría paradas en las Tierras de Aves y Vegetales.

Sakura se dejó caer en su cama contenta de que el día hubiera terminado.Mientras yacía allí con los ojos cerrados, recogió el olor a hierba y ramen que ella asociaba con Naruto.Al abrir los ojos, vio su chaqueta sentada al borde de su cama.Ella lo atrajo hacia ella, después de haberse entregado a su compañero de equipo en su casa.Sobre todo porque pensó que Fu estaría allí.Mirando la chaqueta que estaba a su lado, casi podía imaginar el rubio al que pertenecía.Luego lo imaginó mostrando su gran sonrisa con dientes hacia ella tanto como lo hizo antes de que todo comenzara a salir mal, al menos para ella.

Sintió una punzada de celos al pensar en el nuevo destinatario de esa sonrisa, Fu.El equipo Kakashi se había entrenado a primera hora de la mañana desde que Kakashi había puesto el entrenamiento Rasengan de Naruto en espera durante el día para realizar algunos ejercicios de trabajo en equipo. Como Kakashi había prometido, las cosas parecían encaminarse entre ella y Naruto, pero solo parecía durar durante el entrenamiento.Cuando hablaron después, él fue cordial y amigable, pero no de la manera más exagerada que había sido antes.

Después de varias horas, Kakashi había pedido un descanso para asistir a una reunión con su compañero Jounin.Durante el descanso, Naruto y Fu habían salido a comer a Ichiraku.La había invitado, pero de nuevo parecía que se debía a que era lo más educado que podía hacer.Ella se había negado simplemente porque todavía no estaba segura de querer tener otro encuentro con Ayame, especialmente con Naruto sentado allí.En cambio, había comido su simple almuerzo sola y regresó temprano al campo de entrenamiento.Los dos jinchuriki lo habían hecho tan bien como ella los había visto sentados contra un árbol con varios contenedores de ramen vacíos que los rodeaban.

No habían notado su llegada, así que los había atrapado en un momento sin vigilancia de Fu apoyando su cabeza contra el pecho de Naruto mientras la rubia acariciaba suavemente su cabello.Había necesitado irse sintiendo una mezcla de emociones, entre las cuales había sido la envidia.

Acostada sobre su costado, se acercó la chaqueta a la cara mientras cerraba los ojos y se imaginaba en el lugar del jinchuriki femenino permitiendo que el aroma de la chaqueta ayudara a su imaginación.Casi podía sentir los suaves golpes a lo largo de la parte posterior de su cabeza.Se imaginó a sí misma alejándose de su pecho para mirarlo a los ojos celestes.Él la miraba gentilmente y con un calor que parecía llenar su ser, antes de estallar en su brillante sonrisa que transmitía la pura alegría de estar vivo.

Por un momento lo imaginó inclinándose, pero la visión terminó cuando de repente gimió en voz alta.Sorprendida, se dio cuenta de que durante su sueño había comenzado a frotar su raja sobre sus pantalones cortos.Sin embargo, en lugar de detenerse, dejó el sueño despierto para continuar con sus acciones actuales.Ahora consciente de su excitación, volvió a imaginarse al rubio, excepto que esta vez solo estaba vestido con sus boxers.

Era fácil imaginarse debido en parte a que Naruto a menudo se desnudaba en una misión para pescar en arroyos cercanos cuando era su turno de cenar si conservaban suministros, tal como lo había hecho durante la segunda parte de los exámenes de Chunin. .Al ver el tono y el cuerpo atlético, se imaginó que su ropa actual se escondía y comenzó a tomar el ritmo de sus roces enterrando su rostro en la chaqueta.Impulsada por su olor que la cubría, ella dejó de frotar el tiempo suficiente para enterrar su mano en sus pantalones cortos.Volteando sobre su espalda, separó las piernas y separó los talones de sus pies presionando el colchón mientras comenzaba a frotar su coño directamente.

Se llevó la mano libre al pecho y comenzó a tocarla sobre la camisa.Al encontrar su pezón, comenzó a ajustarlo mientras movía el seno en círculos.Frotándose el clítoris, se vio obligada a sacar la mano del pecho para morderse el nudillo para evitar gemir en voz alta y alertar a su madre de lo que estaba haciendo.Ella comenzó a imaginar que era Naruto quien era responsable de las sensaciones agradables que sacudían su cuerpo.Aunque nunca había visto la polla de Naruto, se imaginó que era bastante grande y que la estaba alineando con su pasaje.Cuando el fantasma de Naruto la penetró, ella enterró un dedo dentro de su coño trabajando dentro y fuera de su túnel resbaladizo.Mientras hacía esto, se imaginó a Naruto diciéndole lo bien que se sentía estar dentro de ella, y se imaginó a sí misma diciéndole lo bueno y correcto que se sentía para él estar allí.

Levantando las caderas de la cama, realmente comenzó a meter el dedo dentro de ella e imaginó a Naruto diciéndole que estaba cerca.Al imaginarse apretando sus piernas alrededor de él, la fantasía se desarrolló con Naruto corriendo dentro de ella, lo que a su vez provocó su orgasmo como resultado de su propio placer.Tensándose, su liberación empapó sus bragas y pantalones cortos.Dejando caer sus caderas sobre el colchón, le dio a su montículo unos suaves roces que la hicieron estremecer de placer.Sacando su mano de sus pantalones cortos, extendió sus dedos, sonrojándose al ver el hilo de su liberación que se aferraba entre ellos.Mirándolos, tuvo un recuerdo de la primera vez que se dio cuenta de que Naruto se había convertido en algo más que un compañero de equipo para ella.

Había estado hablando con Ino poco después de que Sasuke desertó.En ese momento, su amiga había estado tomando la pérdida de su enamoramiento con bastante fuerza, mucho más que ella.Cuando más tarde se preguntó por qué recibió un destello de un Naruto vendado que prometía traerlo de regreso.Pero no había hecho la conexión entonces, así que escuchó con atención mientras su amiga de catorce años se quejaba de lo injusto que era.

"¿Me estás escuchando, Sakura", dijo Ino teniendo la sensación de que Sakura la estaba ignorando.

"Sí, Ino, he oído alguna palabra", había respondido sin levantar la vista de su libro de medicina, pero realmente no lo había hecho ya que Ino ya se había quejado del asunto varias veces y el general dijo lo mismo.Detrás de su libro, dijo en silencio lo que supuso que Ino iba a decir a continuación.

Adivinando correctamente, ella dijo en silencio junto con Ino: "Adelante, hazlo bien, al menos tienes que decir adiós".

Sakura frunció el ceño detrás de su libro ya que en verdad no lo había hecho.No, en cambio, le había rogado que fuera con él.Sakura sofocó el suspiro que sentía no querer que Ino supiera cómo se sentía realmente sobre el asunto.Cuando Ino se puso a hablar, comenzó a sentirse disgustada consigo misma.¿Había estado realmente dispuesta a renunciar a todo lo que tenía en Konoha simplemente para vivir con la persona que creía que amaba?Lamentablemente, ella no estaba segura.Pero un momento realmente mostró una luz sobre cuán egoísta fue su súplica de irse con Sasuke.Ese fue el momento en que Naruto le dio el visto bueno después de decirle que entendía el dolor que estaba pasando y que traería a Sasuke de regreso a ella.

Mientras Ino continuaba despotricando, Sakura se dio cuenta de que en ese momento algo también había cambiado en ella.Incluso en ese punto en la puerta, su opinión sobre Naruto no había sido tan estelar;ella se preocupaba por él como compañera de equipo, pero aún lo consideraba como un bufón.Al recordarlo, comprendió que nunca había entendido bien al rubio.Pero ese momento en la puerta le hizo comprender una cosa, Naruto pondría todo en la línea para aquellos que le importaban.Y que todas las veces que lo había visto interponerse entre ella y Sasuke habían sido exactamente lo que parecían.Intentos sinceros y sinceros para ganar su corazón.

Cuando Sakura pensó que detrás de su libro se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas habían comenzado a gotear de sus ojos al comprender que la persona que había causado que Naruto sufriera el dolor que había estado sintiendo por la partida de Sasuke había sido ella.Afortunadamente para ella, aunque Ino se dio cuenta de que su despotricar la había hecho llegar tarde a la tienda de su familia.Por lo tanto, no se había dado cuenta de que su amiga estaba llorando mientras le decía adiós con desgana a la rubia.

De vuelta en el presente, Sakura se limpió la mano contra sus pantalones cortos antes de levantarse de la cama para bañarse.Mientras se desnudaba, se preguntó si había alguna forma de deshacer el daño a su relación y la de Naruto.Pero por el momento no podía pensar en nada ya que había un obstáculo en su deseo de recuperar el afecto de Naruto, Sasuke.

Envolviendo una toalla alrededor de sí misma, pensó: "Es verdad, el karma es una perra".Moviéndose al baño, dejó caer su toalla y comenzó a correr el agua.Su pensamiento anterior fue el resultado del hecho de que la razón por la que había insistido tanto en regresar a Sasuke tenía que ver con el hecho de que ya no estaba segura de que lo amaba, como tantas veces había afirmado cuando era más joven.Mientras tanto, sus sentimientos por Naruto solo se habían vuelto más fuertes como resultado de su ausencia, pero ella aún necesitaba regresar a Sasuke por una razón.A menos que Sasuke estuviera en el pueblo, incluso si ella amaba a Naruto.Estaba segura de que había muchas personas, posiblemente incluyendo a Naruto, que creerían que sus sentimientos eran simplemente el resultado de que Sasuke ya no estaba cerca para recibirlos.Por lo tanto, ella había necesitado poner sus energías en hacer precisamente eso.

Pero sin duda como resultado de su tratamiento anterior con la rubia, todo había estallado en su rostro hasta el punto de que ya no parecía importarle.Y lo que era peor era como esperaba, todos estaban convencidos de que su miseria se debía a que Naruto ya no parecía preocuparse por devolver a Sasuke.Descansando su frente contra las paredes, se abrazó a sí misma mientras sus lágrimas se mezclaban con el agua que caía, ya que todo lo que realmente quería era que Naruto la mirara con el mismo calor que él también había usado.

"Bienvenido a la Duodécima Exposición Anual de Konoha Dog.Por favor, diviértete ", dijo la mujer que asistía al puesto que vendía los pases de un día mientras le entregaba a Naruto el suyo.

"Gracias, tengo la intención también".Al pasar por la puerta, Naruto se sorprendió de lo grande que fue realmente el evento.Aunque por su viaje la noche anterior supuso que no debería haberlo hecho.Se detuvo cuando un hombre que paseaba a su perro de exposición se detuvo en un árbol y el animal levantó la pata para dejar su marca.Él sonrió, ya que tendría que subir al árbol para obtener el suyo.

Después de su encuentro con Tsume el día anterior, había bebido cerca de cincuenta botellas de agua en su intento de marcar cada árbol dentro de los terrenos con su aroma.Si el hecho de que Naruto estaba marcando territorio que ella sin duda consideraba la suya, debido a que Inuzuka patrocinaba la exposición canina, no la envió al límite, entonces él no sabía qué haría.Mientras atravesaba el evento, notó que unos pocos Inuzuka masculinos se vieron afectados por el acto y también les enseñaron los dientes cuando se acercó lo suficiente a ellos.Ya sea que fueran conscientes de ello o no, no podía decirlo, pero estaba comenzando a sentir la decepción arrastrarse hacia él después de su tercera vez viajando por todo el recinto, ya que parecía que había pasado por un gran esfuerzo y agua, pero su El objetivo era un no show.

Sin embargo, decidió pasar un buen rato independientemente y pospuso la búsqueda de Tsume para poder ver algunos de los eventos.Pero finalmente, después de ver a algunos de ellos que presentaban personas presumidas y sus mascotas primarias y apropiadas, decidieron seguir adelante.Mientras se movía durante todo el evento, comenzó a preguntarse por qué los Inuzuka se molestarían en patrocinar algo así, ya que al haber visto a algunos de sus nin-dogs, estaba bastante seguro de que se comerían los que se mostraban para el desayuno.

Pero al dirigirse hacia la parte trasera del recinto del espectáculo, se dio cuenta de que estaba menos abarrotado de puestos con civiles ricos y sus perros de exposición, pero más gente del tipo de la tierra.Vio a un perro enorme que estaba seguro de que el único premio que recibiría era un perro de aspecto más malo en la tierra.Extendió una mano para acariciarlo, ya que tenía algunos de los otros para la objeción de los propietarios, y casi pierde una mano mientras lo rodeaba.Saltando hacia atrás, fue reprendido por el civil al que el perro pertenecía diciendo: "Ya no estás en esa competencia de salsa débil, muchacho.Los animales aquí están destinados a ser guerreros.Naruto arqueó una ceja confundido, pero antes de que pudiera pedirle al hombre que diera más detalles vio a una mujer que a menudo había estado en compañía de Tsume cuando la había expuesto a sus feromonas mejoradas, por lo que se dirigió directamente hacia ella.

Hana se resistió a retorcerse mientras examinaba al animal frente a ella, muy consciente de cómo los pantalones cortos de su ropa de chunin se aferraban a ella.Marcando en su portapapeles algunas notas al respecto, pasó rápidamente al siguiente con prisa para terminar su tarea debido a lo húmeda que se estaba poniendo.Mientras estaba avergonzada, se relajó un poco ya que la mayoría de las mujeres Inuzuka con las que se había encontrado habían exhibido la misma aspereza general.Solo que no tenían idea de lo que había detrás, aparte del olor que parecía cubrir todo el campamento.Pero Hana sí, ya que aunque tenía el olor distintivo de la orina, estaba lleno de las mismas feromonas a las que había estado expuesta en los últimos dos meses.

"¿Simplemente orinó un poco en cada árbol", pensó Hana sintiéndose más caliente ante la imagen ya que sentía que estaba marcando su territorio.Sin embargo, sonrió un poco, ya que imaginó que cuando su madre llegó, se había vuelto loca, especialmente porque Tsume se había convencido de que el niño la estaba desafiando al comer en los muchos restaurantes que existían en el territorio de los Inuzuka.

Cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño ligeramente, ya que estaba segura de que su madre probablemente tenía razón, especialmente después del truco que acababa de hacer.No podía decirlo, pero si él estaba desafiando a su madre significaba que probablemente no tenía interés en ella.No estaba segura de por qué eso la molestaba, pero había fantaseado con el joven cuando su exposición a su olor le había hecho necesitar algo de liberación.

De pie frente al siguiente stand, dejó caer el portapapeles para ocultar su ingle y estaba a punto de darle un roce discreto, debido al hecho de que parecía que el aroma de Naruto se estaba volviendo más fuerte.Sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock cuando justo antes de ceder a la tentación, el chico rubio dijo detrás de ella: "Oye, ¿te importa si te hago una pregunta?"

Se volvió rápidamente hacia él y se preguntó si él sabía lo que había estado a punto de hacer.Pero supuse que no lo hizo debido a la simple sonrisa que le estaba dando."N-no, no me importa", respondió Hana maldiciendo el débil sonido en su voz, ya escuchando a su madre quejándose de su falta de firmeza en el fondo de su mente.

"Bueno, ese tipo dijo que estos perros estaban destinados a ser guerreros, esperaba que me pudieras explicar eso", dijo Naruto señalando con el pulgar al hombre que también había estado hablando.

"¿Por qué no le pediste que lo explicara?"

"Bueno, eres mucho más lindo que él", dijo Naruto haciendo que la mujer se sonrojara."Además, te he seguido viendo en algunos de los restaurantes en los que he estado comiendo últimamente y pensé que era hora de que me presentara.Soy Naruto ".

"Lo sé", dijo Hana al notar el pequeño ceño que apareció en su rostro.Se preguntó brevemente si lo había ofendido, ya que él podía asumir que lo conocía por lo que llevaba.Con la esperanza de evitar que él diera ese salto de lógica, ella agregó: "Mi hermano te mencionó bastante", y en voz baja terminó con "y mi madre últimamente".

"Sí, probablemente estaba bastante enojado cuando le pateé el trasero en los exámenes de Chunin".

"Era cierto, pero también habló muy bien de lo valiente que eras durante algunas de tus misiones conjuntas".

"Realmente, estamos hablando del mismo Kiba", dijo Naruto en su tono, haciendo saber que estaba bromeando.

Hana se echó a reír antes de girarse hacia el perro detrás de ella y decir: "Bueno, para responder a tu pregunta.Estos perros se crían con la esperanza de ser agregados al programa de cría de Inuzuka.Esa es la razón por la cual este evento es patrocinado por mi clan ".

Naruto se rascó la mejilla mientras pensaba, diciendo: "No puedo imaginar que ninguno de esos perros en el frente del espectáculo se unan a él"

Hana asintió diciendo que su voz tenía un tono de disgusto: "Esto solía ser un verdadero evento subterráneo.Pero eventualmente algunos criadores de perros de esos perros de exposición se enteraron y pensaron que con el nombre de Inuzuka realmente legitimaría lo que hacen ".

"¿Preferías las cosas cuando eran más pequeñas?"

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Hana respondió: "No, eso no es todo.La gente de allí los cría solo para mostrarlos y reproducirse hasta el punto de que es perjudicial para la salud de sus animales.Es por eso que Inuzuka comenzó este evento en primer lugar para evitar que tal cosa suceda.Mapeamos cuidadosamente todo el linaje de los animales para prevenir tales cosas y agregar sangre nueva, por así decirlo, todos los años.Akamaru fue el resultado de tales prácticas, por eso se ve tan diferente de la mayoría de los nin-dogs en nuestro clan ".

"No sabía que había mucho trabajo para criar un nin-dog", dijo Naruto impresionado, "Pero supongo que la mayoría de los Inuzuka sienten lo mismo que tú.Entonces, ¿por qué tolerar esas prácticas de otros en un evento realizado por usted?

"Bueno, sí genera dinero para el clan", respondió Hana tratando de ignorar la presencia de Naruto detrás de ella mientras revisaba al perro frente a ella y lo señalaba como demasiado débil para ser agregado al programa del clan."Después de todo, tenemos que pagar a algunas de estas personas por los derechos de criar a sus perros con los nuestros.Dependiendo de lo mal que los queramos, podemos estar hablando de mucho dinero.Además de lo que hacen, no es técnicamente ilegal, simplemente no muestra que les importa nada más que la apariencia de un animal."

Naruto asintió, observando su figura mientras se ponía en cuclillas para mirar más de cerca al animal y le preguntó: "¿Te importa si me acompaño?"

Aunque una parte de ella quería alejarse lo más posible de él antes de perder el control, se encontró diciendo: "No, en absoluto.Pero probablemente será bastante aburrido.

"Oh, estoy seguro de que voy a encontrar una manera de evitar aburrirme", dijo con un poco de humor en la mejilla.

Resultó que Naruto no tenía problemas con el aburrimiento ya que una cosa que buscaba el Inuzuka era la agresividad.No es la exageración que se encontró en las peleas de perros subterráneos, que lamentablemente se encontraron en todo el mundo Shinobi y que el cierre de Inuzuka con la misma ferocidad que la mayoría de los shinobi ilegalizaría el comercio de esclavos, pero la agresividad de no retroceder incluso a enemigos que técnicamente los superó.Por lo tanto, se encontró constantemente siendo gruñido y golpeado.Pero sorprendentemente, Hana no tuvo problemas para acercarse ya que incluso los perros más malhumorados parecían relajarse mientras se acercaba a ellos.

Cuando hizo un comentario al respecto, Hana parecía más avergonzada que orgullosa.Cuando le preguntó por qué su respuesta había sido: "Mi madre dice que es porque me faltan los rasgos necesarios para ser un buen alfa".

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Suspirando, dijo: "Mírame bien".

"Créeme que sí", dijo Naruto honestamente de una manera que hizo que la mujer se sonrojara.

Él le sonrió a su cara colorada pero luego frunció el ceño confundido cuando ella le preguntó: "¿Qué ves?"

"Una mujer hermosa."

"No compre una hermosa mujer Inuzuka", dijo Hana pasando al siguiente puesto.

Al ponerse al día rápidamente, preguntó: "¿Eres adoptado?"

"No, es diferente a la mayoría de mi familia, los rasgos de mi clan no parecían pasarse".Mirando más de cerca, Naruto notó eso a diferencia de Kiba o Tsume.Hana carecía de los caninos ligeramente agrandados y los ojos hendidos.Quítate el colmillo como tatuajes en la mejilla y Hana podría pasar por un civil normal.Antes de que pudiera preguntar, Hana pareció sentir su siguiente pregunta diciendo: "No, mi madre no tuvo una aventura con un civil".

Aunque estaba a punto de preguntar que levantó las manos a la defensiva diciendo: "Las palabras nunca pasaron por mis labios".A pesar de sí misma y del tema, Hana sonrió brevemente.

"Sin embargo, tengo que preguntarme qué tiene que ver eso con ser considerado un Alfa.Claro, podría ser importante poder intimidar a un rival para que retroceda.Pero si me preguntas, la capacidad de tranquilizarlos y hacer innecesaria una pelea parece ser una habilidad más impresionante ".

Una vez más, Hana se sonrojó y lo favoreció con una sonrisa, pero dijo: "Desafortunadamente, al igual que excluimos a ciertos animales por carecer de los rasgos que consideramos necesarios para los nin-dogs del programa.Mi carencia incluso de los rasgos más básicos de Inuzuka me etiquetó como un paria.Dudo que muchos pretendientes de Inuzuka me consideren algo que perseguir por miedo a que mis defectos se transmitan ".Cuando terminó su oración, Hana comenzó a revisar otra de las entradas.

"Bueno, entonces tal vez como si buscas nuevos perros fuera de Konoha, deberías considerar buscar fuera de tu clan", le susurró Naruto al oído que venía detrás de ella.Hana gimió levemente cuando su aroma pareció llenar sus fosas nasales cuando él apoyó una mano sobre su cadera.Ella se inclinó hacia él muy sorprendida de sí misma.

Pero el momento fue roto por un fuerte golpe."Salgan de aquí", gritó uno de los patrocinadores de la exposición canina corriendo por el puesto en el que se encontraban. Escucharon el sonido de un gruñido y ambos salieron corriendo para ver a un gran perro negro casi el doble del tamaño de Akamaru.Tenía un hombre atrapado debajo de su enorme pata y estaba claro que estaba muerto.Se volvió hacia ellos y Hana maldijo al ver espuma alrededor de su boca.

"Mierda", maldijo cuando el animal se abalanzó sobre ellos.Varios de los miembros de su clan llegaron con sus compañeros caninos para sofocar la perturbación, pero Hana gritó: "Manténgase alejado.Hay muchas posibilidades de que sea rabioso.Me alegro de que sus propios compañeros no estuvieran presentes, hizo que los miembros del clan establecieran un perímetro para evitar que escapara a las áreas más pobladas del espectáculo.

"¿Cuál es el plan?" Dijo Naruto.

"Quédate atrás", dijo Hana.

"¡Qué!"

"Todavía eres un genin", gritó Hana sobre su hombro mientras cargaba a la bestia.Aunque no era un indicio, todavía sentía su ataque y logró evitarla mientras intentaba el colmillo sobre colmillo.Aterrizando a cuatro patas, maldijo por haber perdido de vista al animal que había despegado alrededor de varias de las gradas.Después de perseguirla, se fue, pero el animal se había doblado rápidamente y golpeó una de las gradas.El tablero aterrizó sobre ella con el animal usándolo para sujetarla.La fulminó con la mirada y trató de chasquearle la cara, pero logró apartar el tablero.Sin embargo, la criatura aterrizó sobre sus pies y se abalanzó sobre ella nuevamente antes de que ella lograra alcanzar la suya.

Antes de que pudiera derribarla al suelo, algo la golpeó desde un lado y la apartó del camino cuando el perro se estrelló contra un puesto cercano.Cuando la persona que la abordó se puso de pie sosteniéndola en sus brazos, dijo: "Podría ser un genin, pero sigo siendo Naruto Uzumaki.Ahora qué gentil tengo que ser ".

Al examinar a la criatura que ahora estaba muy espumosa, dijo: "Tenemos que destruirla".

"Está bien", dijo Naruto dejándola en el suelo.Al cargar al animal rabioso, saltó sobre él logrando cortarle el brazo mientras Naruto evitaba por poco el ataque.Antes de que el animal pudiera rodearlo, él extendió su mano y se formó un Rasengan que fácilmente golpeó contra el costado de la criatura y lo envió volando hacia una cabina vacía.

Sosteniendo su brazo sangrante le preguntó a Hana: "¿Estás bien?"

Hana se quedó estupefacta ante la facilidad con que manejaba el animal antes de decir: "¡Tu brazo!"

"Estaré bien", dijo agitando su preocupación.

"Hana", dijo un miembro de su clan corriendo.

"Por favor, mira lo que pasó ience con el hombre que había matado.Si mi presentimiento es correcto, probablemente sea él quien causó este desastre.Voy a atender a Naruto ".

El hombre asintió con la cabeza y se fue para seguir sus órdenes.A pesar de sus protestas, Hana logró que Naruto se mudara a donde pudiera examinar su herida.Mientras caminaban, preguntó: "¿Por qué crees que ese tipo estaba detrás de esto?"

"Como dije, que te pidan que tu perro se una al programa de cría implica bastante dinero.Por lo tanto, a veces los criadores se sabotean entre sí.Teniendo en cuenta que el canino era casi un zapato para preguntar, tengo pocas dudas de que el hombre le inyectó una forma virulenta de rabia para que tengamos que destruirla ".

"Que desperdicio."

"Sí", dijo Hana guiándolo a la cocina de la casa de su familia."Ahora siéntate aquí.Tengo que asegurarme de que no estés infectado.

"No me mordió", dijo Naruto con calma.

"Es cierto, pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar menos que compartas su destino", dijo Hana dejando solo el Jinchuriki.Regresó varios minutos después con un botiquín.Tomando una muestra de su sangre, la puso en un tubo de ensayo y luego echó un poco de líquido azul antes de agitar la solución.El color seguía siendo azul, así que ella dijo: "Bueno, parece que el animal no te afectó.Pero voy a tener que darle una oportunidad solo para estar seguro.

"Genial más tiros", dijo Naruto sin alegría.

Sonriendo dijo: "Sé un niño grande y te daré un regalo".

"Esperemos que sea un niño grande", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a liberar algunas de sus feromonas.

Hana se sonrojó casi de inmediato, pero permaneció en silencio tratando de calmar su cuerpo repentinamente recalentado.Ella rápidamente le dio el tiro y se movió para comenzar a limpiar sus heridas que se cerraban rápidamente."Increíble", dijo ella mientras el más grande terminaba de cerrarse.

Hana comenzó a recoger su equipo médico diciendo: "Me imagino que estarás bien.Realmente deberías tener más cuidado en el futuro ".

De pie y acercándose a ella, Naruto dijo: "Deberías tomar tu propio consejo.¿Realmente creías que enfrentarte al perro solo era una buena idea?¿O simplemente esperabas que derrotarlo te hiciera parecer más alfa?

"D-no seas ridículo", dijo Hana volviéndose hacia él, "¿A quién trataría de impresionar?Hace mucho que acepté mi papel en el clan.

Colocando sus manos sobre la mesa detrás de ella con ella entre ellas y después de acercar su rostro al de ella, dijo: "Bueno, realmente no puedo responder eso, solo tú puedes.Pero hay una cosa que puedo decirte acerca de ser un alfa.

Sintiéndose abrumada por su presencia, Hana preguntó: "¿Q-qué es eso?"

"Toma lo que quiere".Tan pronto como terminó su oración, Hana se inclinó hacia adelante y le cerró los labios.El beso se profundizó rápidamente y, antes de darse cuenta, Hana yacía sobre la mesa de la cocina de su familia.Con la rubia presionada sobre ella.

Naruto rompió el beso para mirar fijamente a los ojos de Hana y sonrió mientras miraba hacia otro lado.Susurrando al oído que ella le presentó, él dijo: "No, no, no, lo estabas haciendo muy bien.No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte.

"¿Qué hay de esas otras chicas con las que has salido?"

"Bueno, para ser sincero, he sido muy íntimo con ellos".

Hana giró la cabeza y lo miró sorprendida, pero él simplemente le sonrió antes de decir: "Te dije que un Alfa siempre toma lo que quiere.Pero también se asegura de cuidar y mantener su paquete también.Si no quieres esto, aléjame y respetaré tus deseos.

Hana se tensó y por un momento Naruto pensó que haría exactamente eso.Pero se sorprendió cuando de repente ella lo empujó hacia atrás y hacia arriba contra un mostrador antes de decir: "¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro de que eres el alfa aquí?"Antes de que él pudiera responder, ella cerró sus labios con avidez.Mientras se besaban, lucharon por la posición con quien terminó presionado contra el mostrador rindiendo momentáneamente el control del beso.

Naruto se decidió por un cambio de juego y deslizó su mano en los pantalones cortos que llevaba puestos.Mientras pasaba su mano por encima de sus bragas, podía sentir que Hana muff era bastante peluda.Deslizando un dedo dentro de ella, la mujer pareció rendirse mientras se aferraba a sus hombros mientras él hacía su magia.Ella de repente detuvo su mano diciendo: "E-espera, no aquí".

"¿Te preocupa que alguien nos atrape?"

"N-no", dijo en lugar de explicarle que sacó su mano de sus pantalones cortos y luego la usó para guiarlo a través de su casa.Naruto se sorprendió de que en lugar de subir las escaleras a donde asumió que su habitación sería ella, abrió una puerta debajo de la escalera que conducía a las escaleras.

Cuando llegaron al fondo, Naruto se sorprendió al encontrar una gran plataforma tallada en la pared al otro lado de la habitación.Descansando en la plataforma había una estera que estaba cubierta de muchas almohadas.A lo largo de las paredes había marcas de garras, pero se dio cuenta de que fueron hechas por personas en lugar de los perros por los que el clan era conocido.Hana comenzó a desnudarse rápidamente diciendo: "Hay algo que debes saber sobre las mujeres Inuzuka.Cuando tenemos relaciones sexuales por primera vez o nos hemos quedado sin tiempo por un tiempo, tendemos a perdernos ante nuestros instintos bestiales.También ... tiende a establecer nuestros ... roles en la relación ".

Naruto supuso que estaba empezando a perderse ya que su capacidad de pensar coherentemente parecía sufrir.Pero confundido preguntó: "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Hana se acercó a él y lo arrastró hasta la alfombra mientras lo hacía, y dijo: "W ... cuando un Inuzuka toma un compañero y siente que ... puede ser más fuerte ... ella ... ella ... intentará y ..." Pero al alcanzarlo, Hana soltó su mano y trepó sobre la estera a cuatro patas.Ella lo miró con avidez como si estuviera haciendo un balance de él por varios momentos, pero luego se estremeció.Luego se apartó de él dándole una vista gloriosa de su coño goteando.Ella dejó caer la cabeza sobre la estera y mantuvo el culo en el aire.Cuando él no se movió, ella comenzó a moverlo de un lado a otro.Entendiendo la indirecta, se puso la camisa sobre la cabeza y comenzó a quitarse los pantalones.

Al subir a la plataforma, Naruto se puso en cuclillas sobre sus ancas detrás de ella.Agarrando sus caderas, se metió en la mujer disfrutando de la forma en que ella gimió a su entrada.Casi de inmediato, él comenzó a agitar sus entrañas causando que Hana gimotee, lo que lo impulsó a encontrar el sonido altamente erótico.Alcanzar a Naruto comenzó a frotar su clítoris, haciendo que Hana levantara la cabeza de la colchoneta para aullar de placer.Casi de inmediato volvió la cabeza a su posición anterior.A pesar de la sensación muy agradable que rodeaba su polla, la encontró bastante extraña.

Hana comenzó a apretarse a su alrededor y Naruto consideró evitar su propio orgasmo, pero descubrió que su habilidad se veía obstaculizada por el sonido de los pies corriendo furiosamente por los escalones.Descubrió quién los había atrapado en el acto justo cuando llenaba el útero de Hana con su semilla.

Tsume estaba enojada mientras se dirigía a casa desde la Exposición Canina.No es un estado inusual de emoción para ella últimamente hacer frente al desafío que sintió que estaba siendo provocado por el jinchuriki de Nueve Colas.Pero para la mayoría de los que la conocían, sentían que su ira había estado hirviendo bajo la superficie desde que su esposo la había abandonado.Al llegar a su casa, su compañero nin-dog se fue al bosque detrás de la casa donde vivían todos los nin-dogs.Aunque bienvenidos en las casas del clan, los animales solían quedarse en la naturaleza.

Al ver a su compañero salir corriendo, Tsume pensó en el bastardo rubio cuando comenzaba a pensar en él.Primero había comenzado a comer en restaurantes que ella frecuentaba y, por cualquier razón, su aroma la despertaría rápidamente.Pero entonces el bastardo despegaría casi inmediatamente después de su llegada, como un lobo que empuja lentamente hacia el territorio de otro para ver hasta dónde puede llegar antes de ser desafiado.Cuando lo había visto en la mansión Hokage, lo había probado para ver si había retrocedido, y aunque impresionado, no lo hizo.Rápidamente se enojó al sentir que él también la había estado probando.

Luego hubo la exposición canina.Todavía no podía sacar el olor de su nariz.El bastardo había marcado las copas de los árboles con su aroma como si la estuviera llamando.Lo que era peor era que estaba tentada de ir al recinto ferial más tarde esa noche y cubrirlos con los suyos.Sin embargo, dudaba que el bastardo pudiera decirlo.

Como si eso no fuera suficiente, el desastre que se había evitado hoy había sido el resultado de un juego sucio.Lo más probable es que el frasco que el hombre había inyectado al perro hubiera sido provisto por un shinobi enemigo para negar que el poderoso material de la bestia se uniera al programa de cría.Además, había escuchado que Naruto era el que lo había derribado.

Al entrar a su casa, pensó que su nariz le estaba jugando una mala pasada, ya que podía oler el aroma de Naruto en la casa.Gruñendo, estaba a punto de ir a buscarlo para golpear al chico ya que marcar su casa era un desafío que no podía ignorar.Sin embargo, escuchó un aullido desde la habitación específicamente hecho para momentos en que la lujuria de su Inuzuka se hizo cargo.Pero como solo sucedió en presencia de un compañero durante la primera vez o durante largos períodos de sequía, Tsume no había necesitado usarlo en años.

Sin embargo, sus ojos se abrieron completamente en comprensión ya que sus miembros del clan le habían dicho que Hana había llevado a Naruto para que lo examinaran.La anciana Inuzuka no había dejado de notar cómo Hana se había sentido atraída por la rubia, ya que se vio obligada a admitir que si no lo veía como un desafío a su estado probablemente también lo habría hecho.Gruñendo de ira, abrió la puerta y saltó los escalones justo cuando el jinchuriki y su hija compartían un orgasmo juntos.

Casi de inmediato, Tsume supo quién era el alfa en el acoplamiento cuando Naruto dejó caer su semilla goteando del arranque de su hija.Tsume gruñó dando un paso adelante, luchando contra sus instintos bestiales tratando de hacerse cargo debido a la lujuria que sentía.Resultó difícil cuando Naruto miró hacia ella y, en lugar de mostrar miedo como ella imaginaba que la mayoría lo haría en tal situación, parecía bastante satisfecha.

Dando otro paso adelante, gruñó, "¡Bastardo ... vete!"Sin embargo, antes de que él pudiera responder, Tsume dio un paso atrás sorprendida cuando su hija se volvió hacia ella gruñendo.Ser desafiado por Naruto ya era bastante malo;sin embargo, no se lo quitó a su hija y, como resultado del nuevo desafío, sintió que sus instintos bestiales comenzaron a tomar el control.Especialmente porque su hija estaba desafiando su derecho a aparearse con el semental, y como Alpha había llamado primero.

Perdiendo su sentido de la razón, ella logró gruñir, "Conoce ... tu lugar, perra", antes de saltar sobre ella.Hana estaba demasiado lista para encontrarse con ella para defender su derecho a Naruto.

Naruto en su mayor parte no estaba seguro de qué hacer, ya que nunca tuvo la intención de hacer que madre e hija se pelearan por él.Aunque en realidad era más un combate de lucha libre que una pelea real, y ver a las dos mujeres pronto tuvo un efecto en su polla que se hizo difícil.Hana terminó atrapada en su espalda por Tsume y cuando la joven Inuzuka intentó levantarse, la anciana la golpeó con fuerza y su hija gimió.Tsume dejó ir a Hana que se movió a una esquina de la plataforma mirando con tristeza a Tsume gatear hacia él a cuatro patas.

La mujer logró quitarse los pantalones mientras cerraba la distancia entre ellos, pero dejó su chaleco antibalas.Naruto podía ver que, a diferencia del arbusto completo de Hana que había sido cortado, el de Tsume era salvaje e indómito.Cuando estaba justo frente a él, la mujer mayor se abalanzó rápidamente alineando su coño con su polla.Cuando estaba a punto de enterrar su polla en ella, Hana gimió.Al darse cuenta de que si Tsume era la que controlaba las cosas, ella se vería a sí misma como la Alfa en la relación, se las arregló para alejarla.Ella le gruñó antes de saltar sobre él nuevamente, pero Naruto la atrapó y la estrelló contra la estera.Rápidamente se puso detrás de ella y la agarró por las caderas, él agarró su cabello y la obligó a bajar la cara hacia la colchoneta.Sosteniéndola así, él comenzó a frotar su polla a lo largo de su raja peluda provocando un gemido gimiente de ella.

Cuando ella comenzó a igualar sus movimientos, él se echó hacia atrás para sacar uno aún más fuerte de ella y luego se estrelló hacia adelante enterrándose profundamente dentro de ella.Tsume aulló de placer y vino de inmediato.Luego comenzó a empujar su herramienta dentro y fuera de su coño empapado.Naruto se soltó el cabello, pero cuando intentó levantar la cabeza inmediatamente obligó a su cara a volver a la colchoneta.Él repetiría el proceso varias veces y eventualmente Tsume mantuvo la cabeza baja como Hana.

Mirando hacia la joven Inuzuka, vio que ella observaba tristemente inconscientemente molesta por perder a su pareja."Hana ven", dijo Naruto, haciendo que una mirada de esperanza apareciera en los ojos de la mujer.Ella comenzó a gatear hacia ellos, pero Tsume gruñó profundamente causando que Hana se detuviera.Naruto respondió bajando la mano por el culo de Tsume y sacando un grito de su garganta.Hana comenzó a moverse nuevamente y Tsume gruñó aunque un poco más suave.Sin embargo, Naruto azotó al anciano Inuzuka con la misma fuerza pero dos veces esta vez.Se repitió tres veces más con el número de azotes doblando cada vez, dejando el trasero de Tsume bastante rojo, pero después de recibir su azote final, Tsume lo sorprendió cuando su coño se apretó alrededor de su eje.Superando su orgasmo, los gemidos de Tsume se volvieron menos fuertes cuando comenzó a perder el control de la conciencia.

Cuando Hana estaba junto a él, se levantó y comenzó a lamerle el cuello y el pecho.Luego la colocó a cuatro patas junto a su madre, donde comenzó a tocarla mientras continuaba golpeando el coño de su madre.Tsume se apretó a su alrededor nuevamente, pero esta vez Naruto se permitió el placer de llenar su coño con su semen.Cuando él sacó a Tsume no se movió, pero su trasero se hundió lentamente hacia la colchoneta.

Hana se volvió y comenzó a lamerle la polla como se imaginaba que lo haría un perro.Debido a su sensibilidad, la sensación era bastante placentera e inmediatamente comenzó a endurecerse nuevamente.Sin embargo, él se la quitó diciendo: "Hana, ¿tienes un poco de crema de afeitar?"

Ella lo miró confundida, pero finalmente su humanidad comenzó a reafirmarse mientras asentía.Corrió escaleras arriba el sonido de sus pies haciendo eco a través de la casa.Ella regresó momentos más tarde con varios artículos más, entonces él solicitó obviamente saber lo que estaba planeando.Él sonrió al ver que ella también había enredado su propio arbusto con la crema que él había pedido.Tomando la toalla que ella había traído, la recostó sobre ella, antes de tomar la navaja.Él la hizo recostarse sobre la colchoneta y ella abrió las piernas.Suavemente comenzó a afeitarse el cabello, dejando una pequeña franja que complació a su nuevo amante mientras limpiaba el exceso de crema.Pasando a su madre, Naruto repitió el proceso, aunque esta vez dejó su montículo completamente calvo.

Cuando terminó, se volvió hacia Hana y le indicó que se acercara.Él la sacó de la plataforma y la colocó entre sus piernas.Entendiendo la pista, Hana comenzó a lamer una vez más su polla cuando Naruto echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió.Mientras lo lamía, Naruto notó que Hana parecía ceder una vez más a su lado animal.Escuchó movimiento detrás de él y al mirar por encima del hombro vio a Tsume despertarse.Pasó la mano sobre su montículo afeitado y cuando miró a los ojos, se sonrojó.Al escuchar los ruidos de contenido que Hana estaba haciendo, se arrastró hacia él y al mirar por encima del borde de la plataforma vio a su hija lamiendo su polla.

Moviéndose alrededor de él, se unió a su hija en el suelo y tomando una posición junto a ella comenzó a unirse para complacer su polla.Naruto gimió de placer cuando las dos mujeres entraron en un ritmo constante moviendo sus lenguas arriba y abajo de su eje en lados opuestos.Sintiendo que sus bolas se apretaban, dijo: "Cumming", pero ambas mujeres siguieron lamiendo y cuando su pene estalló, cubrió sus caras con su semilla.Las dos mujeres se sentaron allí un momento mientras él jadeaba, pero luego Tsume se inclinó hacia delante y lamió la cara de su hija.Cuando se apartó, Hana se adelantó para hacer lo mismo con su madre.Al ver a los dos Inuzuka turnándose para lamerse la semilla el uno del otro, solo se le ocurrió una cosa para decir, "Buenas Chicas".

Próximo objetivo: Yugito Nii y confesiones


	13. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 13

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío.Además, esta historia es un fic de limón y, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan.Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora.Gracias

Capítulo 13: Yugito Nii y confesiones

Naruto estaba rodeado de calor después de haberse quedado dormido poco después de complacer a Hana y Tsume nuevamente.Aparentemente, las dos mujeres, aún bajo su lujuria animal, se habían acurrucado junto a él.Sintió que uno de los dos cuerpos se movía a su lado antes de alejarse para subir las escaleras.Crujiendo los ojos, pudo ver que era Tsume y que ella no se había molestado en recoger su ropa.Sabía que no tenía que preocuparse de que Kiba volviera a casa, ya que Naruto se había asegurado de que el niño estuviera fuera de la aldea antes de dirigirse a la exposición canina.

Extrayéndose cuidadosamente de Hana, lo siguió en silencio detrás.Oyó cerrarse una puerta y supuso que ella había entrado en su habitación.Al llegar al que ella había entrado, llamó a la puerta solo para recibir un rápido "Vete a la mierda".

Por un momento se sorprendió de que ella supiera que era él, pero se sacudió tan tonto como su sentido del olfato sin duda había confirmado su identidad.Suspirando, respondió: "No puedo hacer eso.Hay cosas que necesitamos discutir ".Al no recibir respuesta, giró la manija de la puerta y al encontrarla abierta abrió la puerta.

Al entrar en la habitación, que supuso que era el dormitorio principal, la encontró bastante vacía.Había algunas fotos de sus hijos en lo que él solo podía suponer que era por ciertos logros de sus vidas, como una foto de Kiba usando su diadema o Hana con un diploma de algún tipo, muy probablemente cuando pasó su entrenamiento veterinario.Pero faltaban imágenes del hombre que ayudó a llevarlos a la creación.

Centrándose en Tsume, pudo ver que ella había esperado que él prestara atención a sus palabras y se fuera.En parte debido a cuando él había entrado por primera vez, ella había estado sentada en un tocador, todavía desnuda como él, sosteniendo su cabeza en sus manos.Ahora, sin embargo, ella lo estaba mirando usando el espejo para no tener que enfrentarlo.Se dio cuenta de que por un momento la mirada se detuvo cuando ella bajó la vista por su cuerpo desnudo.Pero, cuando volvieron a su cara para tener la ira.Finalmente, suspiró antes de decir: "Mira, no hay nada que discutir.He estado en la cuadra suficientes veces para saber cuándo me han jugado.La forma en que has estado apareciendo en mi territorio y tu truco en el show de ayer casi lo demuestra.Así que haznos un favor a ambos y vete a la mierda antes de que me olvide de mí mismo y mate a un compañero shinobi de Leaf ".

"Todavía no puedo", respondió Naruto haciendo que Tsume gruñera un poco, pero se mantuvo firme.Al acercarse, dijo: "Admito que lo que dices es verdad.Me propuse desafiarlo para lograr algo como lo que compartimos ayer.¿Pero te has preguntado porque?"

"Para poner una muesca en tu cinturón", respondió Tsume acaloradamente."Últimamente te has vuelto popular con algunas de las mujeres del pueblo.Si esas fechas no fueron solo las divertidas que dicen los rumores, entonces has estado bastante ocupado últimamente ".

Naruto asintió y dijo: "Cierto, pero todo esto no fue solo para decir que me he acostado con un Inuzuka".

"¿Y que?"

Sonriendo, Naruto respondió: "Para unificar las aldeas shinobi".

"Genial, me dejé dormir con una delirante bolsa de nueces", dijo Tsume bajando la mirada del espejo para mirar la parte superior del tocador.

Suspirando, Naruto dijo: "Mira, sé que suena loco, pero escúchame".Tsume levantó la vista de la mesa para mirarlo a través del espejo nuevamente, así que continuó diciendo: "Desde que comencé este camino, ya obtuve el apoyo de varias mujeres poderosas.Con los suyos, tendremos voz en tres de los clanes que conforman el consejo.

Tsume se giró en la silla, sorprendido por la revelación de Naruto antes de decir: "Ya veo.Entonces Ino y Hinata ya han sido atraídos a tu búsqueda.

Naruto asintió cautelosamente preguntándose si era una buena idea darle tanta información sin ganar su lealtad, de lo contrario tendría que usar su control sobre ella, y sinceramente esperaba evitar eso.Sin embargo, Tsume realmente no se dio cuenta, en cambio estaba tratando de descubrir a quién más Naruto ya había seducido.Pensando en una reunión reciente del clan, levantó la vista sorprendida y dijo: "¡El élder Koharu es una de las mujeres con las que te has acostado!"

"Cómo…?!"

"Su aroma cambió recientemente", dijo Tsume mirando a Naruto con una mezcla de asombro y tal vez una ligera repulsión, "Es difícil de explicar, pero supongo que huele menos a fragilidad".

"¿Es esa una manera educada de decir que ya no huele a mujer vieja", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa juguetona.Tsume se sonrojó al ser molestado, pero Naruto no comentó en lugar de decir: "Digamos que si vieras su verdadera apariencia, entenderías por qué su olor no coincide con su aspecto".Pero aún así fue un gran salto lógico asociar su olor con ser una de mis mujeres.

"No fue solo su aroma", dijo Tsume reconsiderando las posibilidades de Naruto de lograr su ambición, "La reunión que decidió el destino de Fu, quién es otro tuyo, supongo.En el pasado, Koharu se habría puesto del lado de sus compañeros mayores en un instante.Que ella no dice mucho, y me hace preguntarme.¿Cómo la estás controlando?

"Yo soy y no soy", admitió Naruto, "La única forma en que la estaba controlando era haciéndola callar sobre lo que estaba haciendo.Tuve que tomar estos pasos para mantenerla callada sobre mí y sobre otra de las mujeres con las que estoy ".

"Tsunade", Tsume intervino sorprendiendo a Naruto.

Consiguiéndose a sí mismo, Naruto asintió diciendo: "¿Su aroma también cambió?"

"Eso y si tanto Koharu como ella se han hecho más jóvenes de alguna manera y el Byakugan no lo ha detectado.Entonces el único genjutsu que sé capaz de eso es el de Tsunade.

Naruto inclinó su cabeza diciéndole a Tsume que ella tenía razón."También he traído algunas kunoichi fuera del pueblo al redil.Espero que te unas a mí también.

"¿Qué hay de Hana?"

"Ella también", dijo Naruto, "si te hace sentir incómodo, me aseguraré de verlos a los dos por separado.Pero ahora que he estado con ella, bueno, también ha habido algunos cambios para ustedes dos.

La mirada de Tsume se endureció, por lo que Naruto explicó todo lo que habían aprendido durante los pocos meses que había estado en posesión del jutsu.Cuando terminó, Tsume preguntó: "Si tienes tanto control sobre nosotros, ¿por qué no simplemente me obligas a obedecerte?"

"Si hiciera eso, tendría que microgestión todo lo que hiciste y tengo pocas dudas de que constantemente estarías probando los controles para encontrar formas de evitarlos".Si no está de acuerdo, haré algunas sugerencias que lo mantendrán callado y luego le preguntaré a Hana.Si ella está de acuerdo, la alentaré a que algún día tome tu lugar como jefe de clan.

"Podrías hacerme renunciar", dijo Tsume.

"Es cierto, pero cuando Hana tomó tu lugar, sería porque se lo ganó", dijo Naruto."Además, sé que tu clan pasa la posición a través del combate.Si no lo ganara, entonces no lo conservaría por mucho tiempo ".

Tsume odiaba admitirlo, pero a medida que avanzaba la conversación.La desnudez de Naruto la estaba afectando.Sin embargo, no fue solo eso, sino la forma franca en que le habló, ya que incluso su ex esposo no le había hablado así."Demonios", pensó, pensando en el padre de sus hijos con una sonrisa interna, "Ese debilucho ni siquiera fue capaz de hacerme someter cuando me perdí del lado de mi animal".Finalmente, ella había demostrado demasiado para su ex marido y él la había dejado por una mujer más débil, una que podía dominar.Sin sentir la amargura que ella generalmente asociaba con los pensamientos del hombre que la había dejado alta y seca.Ella continuó con su actual tren de pensamiento pensando: "Ahora bien, este es un hombre.

De pie y apoyada contra su vanidad.Se pasó la mano por los senos y dijo: "¿Supongo que hay ventajas por aceptar aceptar lo que estás planeando?"

Ante el cambio en el comportamiento de Tsume, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Naruto mientras cerraba la distancia entre ellos.Envolviendo una mano alrededor de su cintura, la atrajo hacia él, deteniendo su rostro a centímetros del de ella antes de preguntar: "¿Qué tipo de beneficios estás esperando?"

Antes de que Tsume pudiera responder, Naruto presionó sus labios contra los de ella y pronto sus dos lenguas chocaron entre sí.Naruto luego agarró las dos mejillas del culo de Tsume, ambos la levantaron y las extendieron mientras la sentaba en el tocador.Tsume extendió su mano hacia adelante y agarró su polla descubriendo que ya se había endurecido en preparación para entrar en ella.Dándole algunos tirones.Lo alineó con su coño y gimió cuando Naruto lo enterró de una vez.Naruto no le dio tiempo para adaptarse.En lugar de llenarla y vaciarla en una rápida sucesión que pronto la tuvo cerca del borde.Era consciente del espejo del tocador en el que estaba sentada destrozada como resultado del asalto vicioso bajo el cual estaba rebotando contra la pared.

Levantando las manos para agarrarle los hombros, no pudo hacer nada más que gemir su aprobación y no fue una sorpresa para ella cuando vino.Al alcanzar su orgasmo, ella rascó sus afiladas uñas a lo largo de la espalda de Naruto dejando largas heridas que sanaron rápidamente, pero el repentino dolor hizo que Naruto perdiera el control y la llenase de su semilla.

Mientras se recuperaba junto con el rubio, se dio cuenta de que, para su asombro, la polla aún enterrada en ella no se había marchitado como resultado de su liberación.Dándole un apretón usando sus músculos internos, sonrió cuando escuchó a Naruto gemir por sus acciones.Contrayendo y soltando su polla varias veces.Fue solo cuestión de momentos antes de que Naruto comenzara a responder también.Levantando a Tsume con su polla todavía dentro de ella, la llevó hacia la cama.Donde se sentó antes de recostarse, permitiéndole establecer el ritmo mientras estaba en la cima.

Tsume plantó sus pies en la cama antes de que ella comenzara a subir y bajar sobre el grueso bastón de carne que la había empalado.Naruto gimió cuando extendió la mano y ahuecó sus senos mientras ella se deslizaba hacia arriba y hacia abajo de su polla.Agarrando el pezón de uno de sus senos, le dio un tirón ya que ella estaba en un golpe ascendente permitiendo que su propio impulso aumentara la sensación que la hacía aullar de placer.Cayendo sobre sus rodillas, comenzó un ritmo más relajado, girando suavemente sus caderas mientras preguntaba: "¿Cuánto tiempo has estado en esto?"

"Un par de meses", respondió Naruto tras haber movido sus manos hacia sus caderas mientras ella comenzaba a mover hacia atrás y hacia adelante con sus caderas.

"Kami", respondió Tsume tanto por la revelación como por su polla golpeando la entrada de su útero causando que se estrellara contra su pecho.Levantando las caderas hacia arriba y hacia abajo de su bastón lentamente desde su nueva posición, ella dijo: "Tú ... debes ser natural".

"Nah", dijo Naruto con un gemido, "Y-yo solo practico mucho".

Tsume no respondió en lugar de lamer el sudor de su pecho antes de pasar a uno de sus pezones.Ella hizo girar su lengua antes de morderla con los dientes.Naruto respondió con un brutal golpe ascendente que nuevamente tocó su punto más profundo y la hizo aullar una vez más de placer.Naruto luego les dio la vuelta para que él estuviera en la cima.Luego retiró casi toda su polla dejando solo la punta dentro de Tsume.Quien entonces comenzó a gemir por la pérdida.

Mirando a la mujer, Naruto se inclinó hacia adelante para besarla tiernamente y cuando ella respondió golpeó sus caderas hacia adelante.Tsume gritó en su boca y pronto estaba jadeando por su renovado asalto.El sudor goteaba de su frente y sintió que el final se acercaba a Naruto dijo: "Estoy al final de mi cuerda ..."

Sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de su cuello mientras Tsume asintió débilmente antes de jadear, "M ... jódeme ... a mí también.Cum ... cum en mis tetas ".

Naruto estaba sorprendido, pero se inclinó hacia delante y mordió el pezón de Tsume de una manera similar a como ella lo había hecho antes.Le proporcionó la chispa que necesitaba para alcanzar su clímax, haciendo que sus paredes internas se cerraran a su alrededor en una sensación de o resultado, el propio orgasmo de Naruto se alcanzó y, cumpliendo con sus deseos, bañó sus tetas en su esperma, antes de colapsar junto a ella en la cama.Tsume pasó varios momentos recuperando el aliento antes de levantar las manos y poner su semen en su piel como si estuviera en trance.Cuando terminó, se lamió los dedos.

Al darse cuenta de que Naruto la miraba de una manera extraña, ella se sonrojó antes de decir: "Me gusta tener el olor de mi pareja después de mí".

Naruto se sentó contra la cabecera de su cama antes de levantar una mano y señalarla hacia él.Tsume rápidamente aceptó la invitación moviéndose para recostar su cabeza contra su pecho donde estaba contenta de dejar que el sueño la reclamara, excepto por un sonido de sorpresa, "Mamá ... Naruto ... no fue un sueño entonces".

Tsume se sentó para ver a su hija desnuda parada en el pasillo, sin duda confundida por los efectos posteriores de haber experimentado la lujuria de los Inuzuka por primera vez.Ya sin los efectos, Tsume se movió para cubrir su propia desnudez, pero Naruto la abrazó y dijo: "No, no fue un sueño.Entra Hana, hay mucho que necesito decirte.

Hana asintió todavía sin duda confundida ya que Tsume no se habría sorprendido de que, de no ser por el hecho de que se hubiera despertado desnuda en la cámara de apareamiento.Que Hana hubiera escrito toda la experiencia como un sueño.Hana entró en la habitación desaliñada sentada al borde de la cama que contenía a su madre desnuda, así como al joven que se había llevado su virginidad y dijo: "¿Ahora por dónde empezar?"

Koharu caminó con cansancio hasta su casa, mientras esperaba llegar pronto para poder soltar el henge que estaba debajo.Habiendo llegado a apreciar los tiempos en los que podía correr en su nuevo cuerpo juvenil, se había convertido en una tarea casi rutinaria dejar su hogar para asistir a las interminables reuniones en las que se había convertido su vida como anciana.Sin embargo, a pesar de entrar a su casa, se le negó el respiro que buscaba, ya que podía sentir la presencia de personas dentro.Suspirando y manteniendo su henge en su lugar, se acercó a su estudio y, tal como esperaba, encontró a Danzou sentado allí esperándola.

Sin embargo, lo que ella no esperaba era el kunoichi y el shinobi de pie a cada lado.La kunoichi estaba vestida con la armadura estándar del Anbu y tenía el pelo largo y castaño claro recogido en un moño que tenía una cola de caballo y sostenido en su lugar por seis agujas.Su máscara de gato estaba enmarcada por su flequillo mientras estaba de pie relajada detrás del anciano.Koharu no estaba seguro, pero creía que el nombre de la mujer era Komachi.Recordó que su nombre apareció brevemente como resultado del incidente de Kagura hace varios años.

Su compañero llevaba una máscara de pájaro y si ella estaba en lo cierto, su nombre era Towa.Si bien los dos habían servido fielmente a Konoha en el pasado, Koharu temía que su presencia aquí con Danzou significara que lo servían en secreto como restos de la Organización Raíz.

"Danzou", dijo su voz sonando a gusto con su presencia, aunque era todo lo contrario."¿Qué te trae a mi casa tan tarde en la noche?"

El ojo visible de Danzou permaneció entrecerrado, pero ella sabía que la estaba analizando en busca de cualquier cosa que pudiera usar contra ella.Finalmente dijo: "Me pareció prudente que hablemos, ya que últimamente parece que hemos comenzado a diferir en el camino que Konoha debería seguir".

"Realmente", dijo Koharu teniendo una idea de lo que estaba hablando, "no creo que una diferencia de opinión sobre el destino del jinchuriki de siete colas sea motivo de tanta preocupación".

Danzou gruñó, pero permaneció en silencio sobre el asunto por varios momentos antes de decir: "He notado que sus guardias Anbu han sido eliminados".

"Por mi pedido," dijo Koharu sirviéndose tranquilamente un vaso de licor.Cuando ella le ofreció uno a Danzou, él negó con la cabeza.Tomando un sorbo, continuó: "He tomado la decisión de que serían más adecuados para proteger las partes más vitales de la aldea".

"No subestimes tu importancia para Kohona", dijo Danzou sonando tan amigable como lo había escuchado.

Ella sonrió cortésmente ante lo que dijo, pero respondió: "Me temo que nuestro tiempo ha terminado Danzou.Es mejor dejar que la generación más joven intensifique y, con suerte, construir un mundo mejor que los dejamos ".

"Hmm, estás empezando a parecerte mucho a Tsunade", respondió Danzou abruptamente."Pero supongo que veremos si la generación actual es capaz de enfrentar los desafíos que pronto enfrentarán".El anciano lisiado comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y Koharu estaba seguro de que ya no la consideraba una aliada.

Ella frunció el ceño ante eso ya que no dudó por un segundo que el hombre no había renunciado a su esperanza de convertirse algún día en Hokage.En el pasado, habría admitido que tal evento podría haberla llenado con la sensación de que Konoha estaría bien protegida.Pero ahora estaba segura de que solo propagaría la miseria y la muerte.Cuando sus dos Anbu se pusieron en sintonía con el anciano, la mirada de Koharu se dirigió a Komachi y se preguntó si Danzou había expuesto o no una debilidad que Naruto podría explotar.

Dejando caer su henge y contenta de que Danzou se hubiera ido al pensar en la rubia, su cuerpo reaccionó en la predecible mansión de sus pezones endureciéndose y sus bragas humedeciéndose.Sabía que el día en que se derrumbaría y le rogaría que la llevara de nuevo se acercaba rápidamente, ya que probablemente pasaría las siguientes horas masturbándose hasta varios orgasmos que solo hacían que su deseo por el joven fuera más fuerte.

Naruto gimió mientras se bajaba a las aguas termales.Aunque su cuerpo no lo mostraba, estaba seguro de que podía sentir los dolores fantasmas de los muchos rasguños y marcas de mordiscos que habrían estropeado su cuerpo como resultado de su tiempo con Hana y Tsume.Después de explicar su ambición al joven Inuzuka, le complació saber que, a pesar de no estar bajo la lujuria animal que habían estado experimentando durante su primer encuentro, los dos Inuzuka aparentemente no tuvieron ningún problema en complacerlo al mismo o después de complacer a Hana de manera similar a como tenía a su madre, Tsume se unió rápidamente. Después de disfrutarlos a ambos, estaba un poco preocupado de que Kiba lo descubriera debido al olor a sexo que la habitación de Tsume había apestado,pero se tranquilizó al enterarse de que todas las casas de Inuzuka venían con sellos que, cuando se activaban, amortiguaban los sentidos.Un elemento necesario, ya que muy pocas personas querían que sus hijos pequeños o vecinos descubrieran qué travesuras estaban haciendo en sus habitaciones debido a los sentidos intensos que poseía el clan.

Cuando permitió que los resortes rejuvenecieran su cuerpo, Naruto dirigió su atención hacia la persona que lo había ayudado a seducir a la cabeza de Inuzuka y a su hija, pero que parecía haberse retirado de él últimamente.Él sabía dónde se escondía, por supuesto, que estaba detrás de las rejas que representaba el sello.Lo que le impidió buscarla fue el persistente miedo de que todo fuera una trampa.Que si él entraba en su jaula, la encontraría esperando para saltar y tomar el control de su cuerpo.Sin embargo, tuvo la sensación de que sus temores en este caso estaban fuera de lugar.Debido en parte al hecho de que Kyuubi se había retirado completamente de él y ni siquiera estaba tratando de atraerlo hacia el sello.Por supuesto, sería negligente si no lo considerara parte de su plan,

A pesar de saber que estaba tomando un riesgo que podría significar su propia destrucción, así como las aldeas, decidió confiar en sus instintos.Enfocando su atención en el sello, apareció en la recreación de su apartamento completo con una gran puerta enrejada.Al acercarse, consideró llamar a Kyuubi, pero considerando todo el éxito que había experimentado hasta ese momento, decidió no hacerlo.Especialmente porque no podía estar seguro de que ella no lo obligaría a salir del sello si supiera que él vendría.

Respirando profundamente para estabilizarse, caminó a través de los barrotes.Casi de inmediato miró a la cara del enorme zorro que yacía al otro lado.Pero según todos los indicios, Kyuubi estaba ocupando su cuerpo humano ya que la enorme criatura apenas respiraba como si estuviera en un sueño o nunca había estado realmente del lado de las barras de Kyuubi, pasó un momento mirando alrededor para ver que parecía que el área en la que estaba parado parecía extenderse en un vacío de oscuridad infinita.Por un momento se preguntó si Kyuubi estaba deambulando por esa oscuridad en su cuerpo humano, pero al mirar de nuevo a su cuerpo de bestia chakra la encontró durmiendo en un rincón detrás de las patas delanteras cruzadas del cuerpo de la bestia.

Por un momento le preocupó que fuera una trampa y que se acercara solo para descubrir que ella estaba ocupando el cuerpo del zorro para devorarlo.Sin embargo, al mirar más de cerca, era fácil ver que ella actualmente residía en el humano como si estuviera durmiendo, de vez en cuando se desplazaría.Mientras que el zorro permaneció innaturalmente quieto.

Tan sigilosamente como fue capaz, logró sacarla de detrás de las patas y llevar su estilo nupcial la llevó al otro lado del sello.Acostándola en el sofá, de tal manera que estaba acurrucada contra él, él comenzó a acariciar su cabello esperando que despertara.Después de casi una hora, al menos en el sello, comenzó a agitarse.Pero casi de inmediato se puso rígida como si se diera cuenta de que no estaba sola, a lo que siguió rápidamente sentándose.

"Naruto ...", dijo ella, al poner sus ojos en él.Por un momento pareció que quería decir más, pero luego se levantó rápidamente antes de intentar romper el sello.

Naruto atrapó su muñeca cuando pasó junto a él y sosteniéndola con fuerza dijo: "Kyuubi, si estás enojado conmigo, hablemos de eso.Pero me gustaría saber por qué me has estado evitando.

"Tú ... ¿crees que podría estar enojado contigo?"Kyuubi preguntó sorprendida mirando por encima del hombro al rubio que seguía sentado en el sofá.

"¿Qué se supone que debo pensar cuando no me has hablado en semanas?"

Kyuubi miró hacia los barrotes de su jaula como si todavía estuviera considerando correr hacia ella.Suspirando, ella se movió hacia el sofá sentada lejos de él.Naruto estaba a punto de escabullirse, pero ella levantó una mano y dijo: "Por favor, quédate donde estás".Naruto parecía preocupado pero asintió y se acomodó en el sofá, lo que provocó que Kyuubi dijera: "Supongo que felicitaciones por tu última conquista".

"Gracias", dijo Naruto mirando a Kyuubi, que parecía increíblemente nervioso y asustado, "le debo mucho a las feromonas.Así que gracias."Kyuubi sonrió débilmente, por lo que preguntó: "¿Ahora quizás puedas decirme por qué me has estado evitando?"

Kyuubi miró hacia otro lado enfocándose en un objeto invisible frente a ella antes de decir: "Recientemente me enteré de algo importante sobre el día en que nuestro destino se conectó ... y me temo que una vez que se enteren de eso también despreciarme."

Al ver cuán vulnerable se veía, Naruto casi automáticamente quería decir que no tenía que preocuparse por tal cosa.Sin embargo, se detuvo, ya que a pesar de cómo se veía ahora, hubo un momento en que se había deleitado en la muerte y la destrucción.Cuando el silencio fue todo lo que siguió a su declaración, Kyuubi se giró para mirarlo y le dio una sonrisa sombría y dijo: "Creo que el mejor lugar para comenzar es liberarme de mi anterior anfitrión".Naruto no pudo evitar la sorpresa en su rostro, lo que provocó que Kyuubi dijera: "Sé que debe ser una sorpresa para ti, pero en realidad eres el tercer jinchuriki que me recibe.La primera fue una mujer llamada Mito Uzumaki.Probablemente la conozcas mejor como la esposa del Primer Hokage.Ella me selló en sí misma para robar a Madara Uchiha de mi poder.Eventualmente, aunque ella envejeció y necesitaban encontrar un reemplazo.

"Mi ... mi mamá", susurró Naruto aturdido y confundido, pero rápidamente dio paso a una emoción al enterarse de uno de sus padres.

"Sí", dijo Kyuubi con desánimo al ver la cara de Naruto iluminarse ante la idea de aprender sobre su madre."Desearía que hubiera algo que pudiera contarte sobre ella aparte de eso en las pocas veces que entró al sello que era tan desafiante como tú.Pero su sello fue diseñado muy diferente al o no me permitió sentir mucho de su vida personal, pasé la mayor parte del tiempo encerrada en ella encadenada a una maldita roca ".

"No entiendo", dijo Naruto interrumpiéndola.

Contenta por cualquier motivo para prolongarle contándole su papel en la muerte de sus padres, ella comenzó a explicar: "Cada sello diseñado para contener un Bijuu toma diferentes formas.Por ejemplo, el suyo antes de modificarlo se parecía a una jaula con tuberías de alcantarillado.Eso fue para que mi Chakra se desangrara lentamente en el tuyo o pudieras invocarlo cuando lo necesitaras.Nanabi parece un contenedor de insectos gigantes.

"¿Has visto el Bijuu de Fu?"Kyuubi asintió, haciendo que Naruto preguntara: "¿Eres la razón por la que se ha puesto tan cachonda todo el tiempo?"

"En parte", admitió Kyuubi, "modifiqué su sello para que Nanabi sintiera lo que hizo su anfitrión.Esperaba que Nanabi estuviera más dispuesta a ayudar a Fu en el futuro ".

"Hiciste esto a pesar de saber que podría enojarme contigo".Cuando Kyuubi asintió, Naruto agregó: "Gracias".Pero cada vez más sombrío preguntó: "¿Lo que tienes que decirme involucra lo que le pasó a mi madre?"

"Y a tu padre", dijo Kyuubi mirando hacia otro lado por un momento para evitar ver cómo reaccionaría Naruto.Cerrando los ojos, retomó su historia nuevamente y dijo: "Como decía, tu madre fue mi segunda anfitriona.Después de años de no sentir nada, de repente me di cuenta del debilitamiento del sello.Supongo que esto se debió al hecho de que estaba embarazada ... contigo.Hizo una pausa al abrir los ojos y al mirar a Naruto lo vio escuchando atentamente: "Naturalmente, traté de aprovecharlo al máximo tratando de escapar.Pero tu padre estaba preparado y reforzó el sello mientras ella te daba a luz.No estoy al tanto de lo que sucedió exactamente, pero la fuerza que tu padre estaba ejerciendo para contenerme fue eliminada de repente y escapé ... solo para encontrarme cara a cara con Madara Uchiha ".

En lugar de comentar sobre la aparición de un Uchiha muerto desde hace mucho tiempo, Naruto preguntó: "Mi madre murió porque escapaste, ¿verdad?"

Kyuubi hizo una mueca ante el tono sin emociones que usó Naruto.Respondiendo a su pregunta, ella dijo: "Debería haberlo hecho.Pero aparentemente tú Uzumaki eres bastante resistente;ella todavía estaba viva a pesar de mi fuga.Madara me esclavizó nuevamente usando su maldito Sharingan y me ordenó que la terminara.Sin embargo, tu padre la salvó ... usando el Hiraishin.

"El Hiraishin ... no puedes decir que mi papá era ..."

"Sí, él era el Cuarto Hokage", Kyuubi dejó de darle tiempo a Naruto para adaptarse a las noticias mientras apartaba la vista de ella.Cuando él se reenfocó en ella, ella pudo decir que quería preguntarle algo, pero ella continuó su historia para evitar que él quisiera terminar con eso y dijo: "Mientras estaba bajo el control de Madara, comencé mi asalto a tu aldea.Sin embargo, eventualmente, y supongo que debido a tu padre, Madara perdió su capacidad de dirigirme ... pero aún así continué mi asalto.Tu tercer Hokage y los defensores de la aldea lograron hacerme retroceder, pero estaba a punto de destruirlos a todos usando una bola de bestia cuando reapareció tu padre.Luego, Hirashined y yo nos fuimos, donde comenzamos a luchar ...

Kyuubi hizo una pausa para pasar un momento mirando a Naruto.Sin embargo, su rostro y lenguaje corporal no revelaron nada de lo que estaba pensando.Reuniendo su coraje, terminó su historia diciendo: "Para entonces tu madre había entrado en combate conmigo usando un jutsu especial para convertir su chakra en cadenas y atarme.Finalmente, tu padre se dio cuenta de que la única forma de vencerme era sellarme.Te eligió a ti, su propio hijo.Pero cuando comenzó el jutsu, logré liberar una de mis patas e intenté destruirte.Tus padres se interpusieron en mi camino permitiéndome empalarlos con una de mis uñas y luego tu padre me selló en ti.

Kyuubi regresó su mirada a su rostro en busca de alguna señal de que no la iba a rechazar.Naruto pudo ver que estaba asustada de cómo reaccionaría.Pero debido a que había tantas emociones en guerra dentro de él, no podía decirle que no estaba enojado porque no estaba seguro de qué pensar."Obviamente, solo se enteró de esto recientemente, entonces, ¿cómo se enteró de mi conexión con el Cuarto?"

"El Senju," dijo Kyuubi.

Un indicio de emoción apareció en el rostro de Naruto como resultado, lo que le hizo decir: "¿Por qué no me lo dijo?"

"Quizás no pudo por alguna razón", dijo Kyuubi, pero se echó hacia atrás cuando la mirada de Naruto cayó sobre o su rostro ya no estaba tranquilo debido a la ira que aparecía en sus ojos.Kyuubi podía sentir que su ira se hacía más fuerte, pero antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, desapareció dejándola sola y temerosa de que así fuera a permanecer.

Naruto se despertó de nuevo en las aguas termales después de haber dejado el sello antes de que su ira lo hiciera golpear a Kyuubi.Sabía que se había necesitado valor para contarle sobre su papel en la muerte de sus padres.Pero también era consciente de que pasaría algún tiempo antes de poder hablarle civilmente.Entonces, antes de que dijera algo que no podía retractarse, había decidido tomarse el tiempo para calmarse antes de hablar con ella.

Al vestirse, se dirigió a la academia y se alegró de que fuera tarde en la noche, ya que todo lo que quería era estar solo.Al subir a su techo, tuvo una vista sin trabas del monumento Hokage y de la cara de su padre.Después de enterarse del Kyuubi, siempre se había preguntado, ¿por qué él?Ahora sabiendo que era su padre lo que había hecho, esperaba que fuera porque creía que Naruto usaría el poder sabiamente.Pero también lo dejó sintiéndose amargado por él, a la luz del hecho de que había sido considerado como un héroe por sus acciones.Mientras tanto, él, el que tuvo que vivir con los resultados de ellos, había sido considerado una maldición en el pueblo.

Sin embargo, Naruto se obligó a abandonar su actual tren de pensamiento.Creía que su padre no le había puesto la carga a la ligera y, al darse cuenta de eso, sintió que gran parte de su enojo por su padre se o sabía que si dejaba que se hiciera cargo, lo estaría decepcionando.Con la cabeza despejada, creía que sabía cómo explicar cómo se sentía sobre el papel de Kyuubi en la muerte de sus padres.Sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el centro del techo, estaba a punto de volver a entrar en el sello cuando sintió la presencia de uno de sus amantes apareciendo detrás de él.

Koharu había ignorado el deseo de liberación de su cuerpo y en su lugar había decidido ir en busca de la causa.Su razón principal era alertarlo de la intromisión de Danzou, pero también quería que él volviera a hacerle el amor.Pero antes de eso, necesitaba aclarar su conciencia diciéndole la verdad sobre la Masacre de Uchiha.Ella llegó al techo detrás de él justo cuando él asumió una posición sentada.

"¿Es algo que pasa Koharu?"

No sorprendida de que supiera que era ella, pero que sabía que algo realmente la estaba molestando, ella preguntó: "¿Eres un lector de mente ahora?"

Naruto se giró para mirarla y, aunque trató de sonreír, ella se dio cuenta de que él también estaba abrumado por algo."No", respondió, "pero como es bastante tarde para una sesión de entrenamiento.Supuse que necesitabas hablar conmigo.Una pequeña sonrisa lujuriosa apareció en su rostro cuando agregó: "A menos que haya decidido que es hora de que las cosas se pongan físicas de una manera completamente diferente".

Koharu se sonrojó ante la insinuación, pero dijo: "Un poco de todo lo anterior".

La ceja de Naruto se alzó confundida, pero al sentir algo de lo que la preocupaba, preguntó: "No estás a punto de lanzar una bomba que me obligará a reevaluar cómo miro el mundo, ¿verdad?"

Koharu lo miró con sorpresa que Naruto había adivinado su razón para buscarlo.Suspirando, se acercó al extremo del techo y se apoyó contra uno de los soportes que se alzaba por encima de él, dijo: "¿Me golpeó bien?"

"Antes de eso, ¿debo asumir que Kyuubi ha hablado contigo?"

Por un momento, los ojos de Naruto se endurecieron mientras la miraba.Se sorprendió de lo rápido que despertó su ira la pregunta, pero supuso que se debía a que alguien más sabía de sus conexiones con el Cuarto.Un poco de ira se desvaneció en su voz cuando preguntó: "¿Tú también lo sabías?"

Koharu sacudió la cabeza y dijo rápidamente: "Solo unas pocas probabilidades y termina.Tsunade dejó escapar un poco después de una sesión de entrenamiento.Creo que está bajo algún tipo de promesa de guardar silencio al respecto, pero usó la participación de Kyuubi para evitarlo ".

Naruto sintió que su ira se desvanecía por eso.Sabía cuánto valoraba Tsunade mantener su palabra y que ella diseñó su aprendizaje a través de Kyuubi, probablemente estaba bordeando la línea de mantenerla para ella.Koharu se había detenido para permitirle procesar eso, así que cuando volvió a enfocarse en ella, ella continuó diciendo: "Creo que las únicas dos personas que sabían de tu conexión eran Sarutobi y Jiraiya.Por qué decidieron no decirte que no puedo decirlo.Pero te advierto que no sientas amargura hacia ellos.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque a veces las personas necesitan tomar decisiones con las que no están contentas pero creen que son lo mejor.Supongo que sentían que tenerte en la oscuridad era una forma de protegerte de los enemigos de tus padres.Gente que no dudaría en matar a un niño inofensivo a pesar de que los objetivos de su venganza ya estaban muertos ".

Naruto asintió sintiendo que algo más de su resentimiento desaparecía.Koharu se sentó junto a él y le dijo: "Supongo que lo que tienes que decirme implica una decisión difícil que tuviste que tomar".

Koharu suspiró antes de decir: "Mentiría si dijera que en ese momento me pareció o saben a medida que crecía, me sentía más hastiado por el deseo de paz de mi sensei de reinar en todas las naciones shinobi.En cambio, mi atención se centró en asegurarme de que la paz de Konoha no fuera perturbada.Koharu respiró hondo tratando de calmar sus nervios.No estaba segura de por qué estaba tan nerviosa.Pero, pensó que se debía a la luz en la que Naruto podría verla cuando ella terminara de contarle su papel en la destrucción del Uchiha.

Al ver que Naruto le estaba dando calmadamente el tiempo que necesitaba, retomó su historia diciendo: "El ataque de Kyuubi tuvo más ramificaciones en la aldea de las que posiblemente puedas saber.Nuestros enemigos comenzaron a sondearnos casi a diario en busca de debilidades.Estoy seguro de que sus propias experiencias durante las secuelas de la invasión de sonido lo han demostrado.Naruto asintió, recordando al Iwa kunoichi que había dirigido un batallón de genin en un asalto fallido a la aldea.

Koharu sonrió débilmente al ver una pequeña señal de comprensión de Naruto y continuó agregando: "Tristemente, también afectó negativamente al Uchiha.Usted ve que muchos en el pueblo recordaron la historia de Madara controlando las nueve colas con su Sharingan.También parecía que el Kyuubi estaba siendo controlado durante su ataque, ya que sus ojos cambiaron repentinamente durante la batalla ".

"Lo estaba," dijo Naruto distraídamente pensando en lo que Kyuubi le había dicho.Cuando Koharu lo miró sorprendido, dijo: "Durante su confesión, ella me dijo que Madara la controlaba después de escapar de mi madre".

Koharu no pudo evitar la sorpresa de su rostro cuando fue golpeada por dos pedazos de conocimiento que no conocía.Que Madara Uchiha había estado detrás del incidente y que Kushina Uzumaki había sido el contenedor de las Nueve Colas.Respondiendo ella dijo, su voz teñida de incredulidad, "Naruto, Madara tendría que tener más de cien años para haber orquestado el ataque".

"Lo sé", admitió Naruto, "Pero Kyuubi parece segura y, dado que ella ha comparado el chakra de Sasuke con el suyo, me inclino a creer que ella lo recuerda a él".

"Ya veo", dijo Koharu haciendo una mueca ante la mención de Sasuke."Para continuar, muchos creían que los Uchiha habían estado detrás de esto".

Naruto quería negarlo, pero a la luz de lo que había aprendido podía entender por qué la gente creería tal cosa.Sin embargo, dijo: "Pero no eran la parte Uchiha de la Fuerza de Policía".

"Sí, pero eventualmente llegaron a creer que estábamos usando su ser en él como una forma de observarlos".

"¿Estabas?"

"No", dijo Koharu de inmediato, pero con un suspiro agregado, "No es que no lo hayamos sugerido.Sin embargo, Hiruzen nunca lo permitiría, ya que temía que se extendiera la disidencia entre ellos.Pero aún así no pudo ocultar las muchas miradas de duda que recibieron y, finalmente, debido a su propia paranoia, comenzaron a conspirar contra la aldea ".

"Quiere decir…"

"Sí, uno de los clanes fundadores de la aldea comenzó a planear derrocarlo".Podía ver que Naruto tenía cientos de preguntas, con la esperanza de responder una y dijo: "Aprendimos esto de Mikoto Uchiha, la madre de Sasuke.Ella había sido una shinobi prominente antes de retirarse para formar una familia.Su esposo la había incluido en la planificación y ella discretamente advirtió al Tercero de la amenaza pendiente.También lo aprendimos de Itachi ".

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Itachi amaba el pueblo", dijo Koharu, "y después de llegar a Anbu hizo todo lo posible para protegerlo.Todo ... "

" Quieres decir ... "

Koharu asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "Sí, su padre intentó usar a Itachi para espiarnos.Pero en verdad lo usamos como un agente doble.Sarutobi usó la información para intentar detener la rebelión antes de que comenzara, pero Fugaku lo rechazó.Aún así, Sarutobi tenía la esperanza de que se anunciara la violencia.Yo y mis compañeros mayores no estábamos tan seguros.Itachi compartió nuestros temores, y juntos planeamos eliminarlos.Itachi nos pidió que le permitiéramos manejar el asunto solo y sus órdenes eran simples, matar a todo el clan ".

Naruto la miró a ambos hechizado y conmocionado.Koharu temía que su pie se resbalara en sus ojos, pero continuó agregando: "Como sabes, hizo lo que le ordenaron.Mikoto, quien inicialmente nos advirtió de la amenaza, se horrorizó por nuestra decisión y al final se unió a su clan ".

"No ibas a perdonarla de todos modos, ¿verdad?"

"No, por la misma razón no íbamos a perdonar a ninguno de los niños.Temíamos que un día se pareciera mucho a cómo se te ocultaba la verdad, pero de todos modos supiste de ella.Cualquier sobreviviente se convertiría en una amenaza potencial si la verdad les fuera conocida.Sin embargo, subestimamos una cosa ".

"El amor de Itachi por Sasuke".

Koharu lo miró sorprendido, pero asintió."Sí, tanto como Itachi amaba a Konoha, amaba a su hermano aún más.Fue Itachi quien después de completar su tarea fue a Sarutobi y le suplicó que perdonara a Sasuke.Luego asumió los pecados de su clan y se fue al exilio, antes de aparecer en Akatsuki ".

Naruto se puso de pie, antes de alejarse de Koharu.Podía sentir su mirada preocupada mirando su espalda.Nuevamente sintió enojo, pero esta vez en nombre de Sasuke e Itachi.Pero luego tomó varias respiraciones relajantes para alejarlo.En parte porque sentía que Sasuke no era digno de enojarse por él.Aunque resultó que su antiguo compañero de equipo tenía razones para odiar a Konoha, la verdad era que no sabía nada de eso en ese momento.También planteó la pregunta de que dio voz al decir: "Te das cuenta de que si Sasuke se entera de esto, se convertirá en una amenaza para la aldea".

"Sí," dijo Koharu mirando hacia otro lado.

Naruto asintió dirigiendo su mirada a la cara de su padre en el monumento de Hokage preguntándose brevemente qué habría hecho si todavía fuera Hokage.Sabía que no habría permitido que ocurriera la rebelión, por lo que se preguntó si habría asumido el deber de detenerlos como lo había hecho Itachi.Si es así, y Sasuke hubiera sobrevivido, sin duda habría visto a la familia de Naruto como algo para ser destruido, lo que los habría puesto en un curso de colisión para luchar algún día, de eso estaba seguro.Mirando hacia el pueblo, estaba más positivo que nunca de que Sasuke y él estaban destinados a luchar.

Dirigiéndose a Koharu, pudo ver que estaba preocupada porque estaba enojado con ella.Tratando de sonar tranquilizador y habiendo entendido mejor que si iba a unir a las aldeas, necesitaba elevarse por encima de su propia ira y su odio dijo: "Gracias por decirme la verdad".

Obviamente, Koharu estaba sorprendido, así que le sonrió y se arrodilló frente a ella.Extendiendo una mano, él ahuecó su mejilla y dijo: "Sé que no fue fácil para ti decirme esto".Luego se inclinó y la besó delicadamente.

Cuando se retiró, Koharu tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero al unirlo dijo: "También debes saber que hubo un segundo sobreviviente.Mikoto sobrevivió a sus heridas y Danzou la transportó a la Prisión de Máxima Seguridad de la Hoja ".

No hace falta decir que Naruto estaba sorprendido, pero al superarlo rápidamente preguntó: "¿Podrías acercarte a ella y ponerle un sello?"

Koharu sacudió la cabeza y dijo: "Quizás antes de esta noche, pero me temo que si lo hago, Danzou la matará.También estaba en contra de salvarla, así que si de repente mostrara interés en ella.Danzou puede llegar a creer que me estoy posicionando como un enemigo.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Rápidamente, dándole un resumen de su reunión con su compañero mayor, agregó: "Debido a que me puse del lado de Tsunade sobre la inclusión de Fu en la aldea.Me temo que ya no me cuenta como un aliado.Cuando se enteró de que te habías convertido en el anfitrión del Kyuubi.Le pidió a Sarutobi que le permitiera o sabes, esto no se debió en parte al temor del Tercero de que Danzou te convirtiera en un arma.Creo que estaba en contra de dejar que Fu se uniera al pueblo por la misma razón.¿Por qué quieres conocerla?

"Tenía la esperanza de que si pudiéramos liberarla, tal vez ella podría mitigar la ira de Sasuke si se enteraba de la complicidad de Konoha en la destrucción de su clan".

Koharu asintió pero dijo: "No contaría con eso".

"Sé que no sería fácil.Pero si podemos mostrarle lo que esperamos lograr ...

Koharu lo detuvo diciendo: "Naruto, si alguien puede hacerlo, tal vez tú puedas.Pero, me temo que estás subestimando el deseo de venganza de Sasuke y el efecto que tendrá.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Sasuke no ha deseado nada más que la muerte de su hermano durante años.Incluso abandonó el pueblo, algo que Itachi nunca hubiera querido.Eso me dice que lo que Itachi había planeado para él ya no es válido.Quizás planeó que Sasuke lo matara y borrara la mancha en el Uchiha que había plagado al clan desde Madara.No puedo decir con certeza que es lo que había planeado, pero es lo que siempre creí.Sin embargo, lo que incluso Itachi no puede controlar es cómo reaccionará una persona perdida en las profundidades de su propio odio ".

"Lo sé pero…"

"Perdóname, pero no creo que lo hagas," interrumpió Koharu."Toma todo lo que has aprendido esta noche.La mayoría de las personas habrían arremetido contra el mundo y las personas a su alrededor.Estás tratando de tomar un camino más alto ... "

" Sin embargo, no es fácil ... "

" Lo sé ", dijo Koharu sonriendo a pesar de sí misma de cómo se interrumpían mutuamente."Pero ese es exactamente mi punto.Todo lo que Sasuke ha hecho es tomar el camino fácil.Se fue a Orochimaru esperando un camino rápido al poder.Se rindió a su odio hacia su hermano.Temes que si él se entera de los Ancianos y el papel mío en la destrucción de su familia, atacará a Konoha.Y, ¿qué pasa si se entera de que su madre fue la que originalmente nos avisó ...?

Naruto asintió con la cabeza cuando dijo: "Cualquier uso que ella haya tenido para mitigar su ira se evaporaría.Pero si solo los otros ancianos, Itachi, y tú lo sabes, entonces ... "

" Me temo que eso podría no ser del todo cierto.Hace tiempo que creíamos que Itachi tenía ayuda esa noche.Es posible que incluso haya solicitado la ayuda de Madara.

"¿Por qué tendría que hacer eso?"

"Madara había tenido mucho odio hacia su clan y Konoha.Es posible que el ataque Kyuubi se haya llevado a cabo para hacer ambas cosas.De esa manera, incluso si el Kyuubi fuera derrotado, tal vez podría lastimar la posición del Uchiha.Es triste decir que probablemente todos jugamos directamente con eso ".

"Es por eso que sacarla es aún más importante.¿Puedes pensar en una forma de llegar a ella?

"Quizás," admitió Koharu pensando en la kunoichi que había acompañado a Danzou."Sin embargo, dame tiempo para investigar un poco más las operaciones de Danzou antes de comprometerme con algo.Si somos inteligentes con respecto a esto, puede haber una forma de desacreditarlo limitando la amenaza que puede representar para nosotros ".

Naruto asintió, antes de darle una sonrisa brillante preguntando, "¿Eso es todo lo que viniste a verme?"

Koharu se sonrojó, pero de pie dijo: "Quizás esta noche no sea una buena noche para lo que había planeado".Metiendo la mano en su bolsa, sacó un trozo de papel doblado antes de entregárselo.

Naruto lo abrió y al ver una dirección preguntó: "¿Qué es esto?"

"Solía ser una casa segura que había establecido".

"¿Por qué necesitarías eso en medio de Konoha?"

"El hecho de que todos usemos las mismas cintas para la cabeza no significa que no encontremos enemigos que vivan cerca de nosotros.Tomé esta precaución hace años por si acaso.Al ver cómo Danzou podría comenzar a mirarme para asegurarse de que no me estoy moviendo contra él, parece haber valido la pena ".Se sonrojó y agregó: "Quizás si te apetece, puedes pasar mañana por la noche".

Naruto sonrió ante lo nerviosa que estaba pero asintió diciendo: "Yo también me encantaría.Hasta entonces."Koharu lo sorprendió rápidamente inclinándose para besar casualmente sus labios antes de despegar sobre los tejados.Mirando el pedazo de papel, guardó la dirección en la memoria antes de encenderla y dirigirse a casa.Al llegar a su departamento, vio un paquete de papel pergamino frente a él.Tirando de la cuerda que lo había atado cerca, vio que contenía su chaqueta.Sonriendo, se lo llevó a la nariz y lo olió por una pista de quién lo había entregado.Sin embargo, se había lavado y, aunque el jabón usado olía a familiar, le costaba colocarlo.Al entrar en su departamento lo arrojó sobre el respaldo de una silla y luego se quitó toda la ropa y se metió en su cama.Por un momento se preguntó dónde estaba Fu, pero como ella todavía tenía una inclinación por dormir en lugares extraños, no estaba demasiado preocupado.Enfocando su atención hacia adentro, apareció dentro del sello y escuchó el sonido del llanto.

Kyuubi había quedado devastado cuando Naruto acababa de irse.Ira que esperaba, pero no calma el despido.Temiendo que su visita al sello hubiera sido la última, se sorprendió al sentir sus mejillas mojarse.Alzando una mano hacia una, la apartó para ver que no era su imaginación.Al darse cuenta de que estaba llorando, un gran sollozo la alcanzó y enterró la cabeza en el sofá, donde dejó que su tristeza la envolviera.Sabía que si podía hablar con las muchas víctimas que sus ataques habían dejado atrás, muchos dirían que se lo merecía.Pensó que era bastante irónico descubrir que había llegado a preocuparse por alguien más que ella solo para descubrir que él también había sido uno de ellos.Quizás ese era el destino que Kami había planeado para ella.Durante mucho tiempo había pensado que estar contenida en los diversos sellos que había sido era un infierno.Lamentablemente ella estaba equivocada.

Girando se sorprendió al ver a Naruto mirándola.Pero no tanto como ella para ver que lo estaba haciendo con genuina preocupación en sus ojos.Antes de que ella pudiera preguntar algo, él dijo: "Siento haberte dejado así".

Naruto pudo ver que estaba sorprendida de que se disculpara con ella.Él sonrió gentilmente y aunque desnudo en el mundo exterior había aparecido en el sello completamente vestido.Sentado a su lado, dijo: "Necesitaba algo de tiempo para procesar lo que me dijiste.Esta noche parece ser un día lleno de confesiones ".Sacudió la cabeza cuando Kyuubi lo miró extrañamente haciéndole saber que hablaría de eso más tarde.Continuando, dijo: "Supongo que en cierto nivel todavía odio al Kyuubi".Ella se quedó sin aliento ante su declaración y, aunque esperaba que tal respuesta, hubiera decidido hablar sin rodeos.Sin embargo, cuando la miró fijamente, Naruto no esperaba que se mostrara nada del odio que sentía que se mostraba mientras explicaba: "Pero, sinceramente, no eres el Kyuubi.Al menos ya no, en cambio supongo que sería mejor pensar en ti como My Kyuubi."Otra vez Kyuubi jadeó pero esta vez sonó extrañamente más feliz y cuando más lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos, Naruto extendió la mano para limpiarlas."Ahora, ahora no hay nada por lo que llorar".

Kyuubi asintió con la cabeza alejándose de las garras de Naruto secándose las lágrimas y diciendo: "Lo sé, pero a pesar de sentirse felices, no dejarán de caer".

"Entonces déjalos caer", dijo Naruto y sonrió cuando Kyuubi enterró su cabeza en su hombro llorando sus primeras lágrimas de felicidad.

Cuando terminó, lo que tomó un tiempo, se apartó para mirar a los ojos azules que realmente la habían domesticado.Inclinándose hacia adelante, le dio un beso suavemente en los labios.Temía haber reaccionado exageradamente a la amabilidad de Naruto cuando él no respondió de inmediato, pero pronto lo hizo, aliviando sus temores mientras la acercaba.Sintió su lengua correr contra sus labios pidiendo permiso para entrar, lo que rápidamente le concedió comprometer la suya con la suya.Mientras se besaban, ella se subió a su regazo colocando sus rodillas en la parte exterior de sus muslos.

Naruto rompió el beso recogiéndola al estilo de la brida antes de que pudiera quejarse.Sonriéndole para calmarla, él dijo: "Pasemos esto a la cama".

Kyuubi se sonrojó, pero rápidamente asintió con la cabeza para aprobar la idea.Naruto la llevó hasta donde la recostó y rápidamente se puso la camisa sobre la cabeza.Inclinándose hacia adelante, volvió a colocar sus labios sobre los de ella, donde sus lenguas una vez más bailaban una alrededor de la otra.Kyuubi mientras participaba en el beso, mantuvo el resto de su cuerpo aún insegura de qué hacer con sus manos.

Naruto se echó hacia atrás y arrodillado apoyó las manos sobre sus caderas y le dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad a su pronto nuevo amante.Colocando su mano sobre la parte inferior de su pierna desnuda, comenzó a moverla hacia arriba y hacia abajo lentamente, subiendo la altura de su pierna.Mientras lo hacía, empujó el kimono que llevaba a un lado exponiendo cada vez más su piel a su mirada.Mientras continuaba con esto, se inclinó y comenzó a besar el cuello de Kyuubi antes de viajar hacia abajo.Cuando llegó a su clavícula, Kyuubi jadeó sorprendido por la sensación, sintiéndola más que cualquiera de los otros lugares que había explorado hasta ahora.Naruto se concentró en el acto y pronto Kyuubi comenzó a gemir y sus manos naturalmente encontraron su camino hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Mientras continuaba atacando su cuello, la mano de Naruto había llegado a su muslo enzó a frotarlo moviendo su mano en pequeños círculos que se iban ensanchando progresivamente.Finalmente, se topó con el cruce donde sus piernas se unían y sonrió contra su clavícula cuando la encontró cubierta por las mismas bragas que ella había creado a petición suya la primera vez que se engañaron.Kyuubi se extendió para que Naruto moviera su mano hacia su montículo cubierto y comenzó a frotar su raja.

"Mmmm", gimió cuando los dedos de Naruto comenzaron a correr fuera de sus bragas.Y a pesar de que pensaba que estaba mojada, descubrió que palidecía en comparación con lo que podía producir, ya que sus bragas se empaparon rápidamente con sus jugos.

Naruto retiró la mano y la boca del cuerpo de ella, lo que provocó que Kyuubi se quejara, pero al mirar su recipiente, simplemente le sonrió antes de alcanzar lentamente la faja que mantenía cerrado su kimono.Lo tiró lentamente como una persona saboreando abrir un regalo y una vez que el nudo cedió lentamente, abrió el kimono exponiendo su pecho cremoso a los ojos.A pesar de sí misma, ella se movió para cubrirse el pecho, pero Naruto se movió más rápido y se llevó uno de sus pezones a la boca para que sus manos se dirigieran hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza.Con la boca ocupada, su mano nuevamente se movió hacia su coño, donde deslizó su mano debajo de sus bragas para estimular su coño directamente.

Al principio, la mano de Naruto comenzó a deslizarse a lo largo de sus labios exteriores, y de vez en cuando le daba un suave toque en el clítoris entre dos de sus dedos.Pero luego, cuando enterró su dedo dentro de ella, ella jadeó y gimió ante la intrusión.Cuando Naruto metió el dedo dentro de ella, Kyuubi llegó a la conclusión de que todas sus experiencias que habían llegado de segunda mano de los otros amantes de Naruto palidecieron en comparación con lo que ahora estaba disfrutando.Al darse cuenta de eso, también sintió que se acercaba un orgasmo, pero Naruto debió haberlo hecho, y de repente se detuvo.

Por un momento desgarrador, temió que Naruto no la hubiera perdonado y que se detuviera para mostrarle todo lo que echaría de menos mientras continuaba en su misión autodesignada.Sin embargo, rápidamente se le señaló que estaba saltando a las sombras cuando él sostuvo sus dedos frente a su cara, mostrándole lo cubiertos que estaban en sus jugos.Luego los lamió y cerró los ojos mientras saboreaba su sabor.Moviéndose entre sus muslos, él colocó sus manos a los costados de su cadera y después de que ella se levantó un poco, se bajó y se quitó las bragas.Arrojándolos por encima del hombro, estaba a punto de inclinarse hacia delante para cenar su arrebato, pero ella dijo: "Naruto, por favor ... no más juegos preliminares ... te quiero".

Naruto sonrió, pero en lugar de cumplir el movimiento para acostarse boca arriba mientras decía: "Muéstrame".

Kyuubi asintió, y poniéndose a cuatro patas se arrastró hacia él.Alcanzando sus piernas, ella se acercó a donde él estaba poniéndose los pantalones, y desabrochándolos lentamente bajó su mosca.Tan pronto como pasó un cierto punto, su polla se levantó aún cubierta en sus boxers.A pesar de su insistencia anterior, ella besó la punta vestida.Naruto gimió su aprobación, que aumentó en volumen cuando ella envolvió a los boxeadores de punta y todo.Sin embargo, se detuvo y miró su polla confundida, ya que no podía saborear la tela como hubiera esperado.

"¿Qué es?"Preguntó Naruto.

"Nada", dijo Kyuubi sacudiéndose la confusión antes de sacar su polla.Tragándolo rápidamente ella podía saborearlo, así que deja que el asunto caiga.

Naruto acercó su mano a su cabeza y la apartó, dijo: "Ahora quién se está tomando su tiempo".

Kyuubi se sonrojó, pero asintiendo con la cabeza ayudó a Naruto a quitarse los pantalones y los boxers, lo que fue seguido por su propia ropa.Ahora completamente desnuda, sintió que su cuerpo se calentaba de vergüenza, pero se desvaneció cuando Naruto dijo: "Eres hermosa".

Kyuubi sintió que más lágrimas amenazaban con derramarse, pero las obligó a retroceder para que pudiera disfrutar el momento.Ella trepó sobre el pene de Naruto y con su ayuda lo alineó con su abertura antes de caer sobre él.Hubo más resistencia de lo que esperaba, pero con un repentino estallido él estaba dentro de ella y, debido a sus esfuerzos, hundió su bastón por completo.Jadeando en estado de shock y dolor, estaba agradecida de que Naruto no se moviera sin duda sabiendo que sería doloroso para ella.Aunque el dolor no se había desvanecido por completo, se convirtió en una sensación lo suficientemente aburrida que se sintió cómoda moviéndose tan tentativamente alzando las caderas, antes de hundirse lentamente.

Pero al completar el movimiento supo que estaba enganchada cuando rápidamente se levantó para volver a hacerlo.Cuando Naruto se inclinó para tomar una de sus tetas en su boca, ella ya había establecido un ritmo constante.Cuando Naruto chupó su pezón, ella comenzó a gemir, "Sí ... joder, es tan bueno".

Naruto gruñó, pero como ella había envuelto sus brazos alrededor de su cabeza para sostenerlo contra su pecho, no se sorprendió de que no pudiera hablar.Soltando su cabeza, él se echó hacia atrás, pero mientras recuperaba el aliento, ella ahuecó su rostro mirándolo fijamente a los ojos mientras se apoyaba contra su pelvis.Al ver solo el amor y la aceptación que había deseado ver allí, se sintió abrumada por la emoción y presionó sus labios contra los de él.

Meciendo las caderas de un lado a otro mientras se besaban, se dio cuenta de que algo en lo profundo de su interior se estaba formando.Era difícil para ella describirlo, pero si tuviera que hacerlo, diría que era como una presión sutil que se hacía cada vez más insistente.Creyendo que sabía lo que representaba, rompió el beso y extendió la mano detrás de ella para agarrar las rodillas de Naruto mientras continuaba balanceándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás.Mientras lo hacía, comenzó a mirar al techo gimiendo, "Me voy a correr", una y otra vez.Naruto la agarró por las caderas y con un empuje hacia arriba bien sincronizado la empujó hacia el borde haciendo que gritara: "¡Soy Cummmiiiinnnngggg!"

Su cuerpo se tensó con su liberación y una vez que pasó, se derrumbó hacia el pecho musculoso de Naruto.Él comenzó a acariciarla mientras le preguntaba: "¿Fue todo lo que esperabas que fuera?"

Kyuubi estaba a punto de decir que sí, pero al sentir su polla aún dura dentro de ella sonrió mientras lo miraba a los ojos y preguntaba: "No estoy segura, ¿tal vez me darías algo más para compararlo también?"

Naruto sonrió al levantarla un poco antes de permitir que se hundiera de nuevo y le hizo temblar y gemir, "¿Eso es un sí?"

Antes de que ella lo supiera, estaba boca arriba y sonriendo, él dijo: "Te dejaré que lo descubras por tu cuenta".Desde entonces, complació a Kyuubi en casi todos los aspectos que había aprendido hasta ese momento.Cuando finalmente dejó el sello, Kyuubi era un desastre sudoroso, pero justo antes de que su conciencia se desvaneciera, se dio cuenta de que él no se había corrido ni una vez.

Naruto vio como el Rasengan comenzó a cambiar y sintió como si se estuviera acercando a un avance monumental.Lamentablemente, como todos los demás, el Rasengan se dispersó en una llamarada de chakra y esperó viento.Mirando a su alrededor, pudo ver que sus clones no estaban experimentando mucho más en el camino del éxito, por lo que sintió un poco de alivio cuando Kakashi ordenó detener el entrenamiento.Él y Yamato se habían despedido conversando entre ellos y, si Naruto tenía que adivinar, era por qué Kyuubi no estaba obstaculizando su entrenamiento.Sonrió para sí mismo por la razón, pero sintió que vacilaba al recordar la noche anterior.Aunque su tiempo con Kyuubi había sido placentero, lo había sido como un sueño muy erótico y real.En otras palabras,se había despertado con la madre de todos los erectores y sentía que era bueno que hubiera mucha gente a la que también podría tomar.Esa mañana se lo había llevado a Anko, quien extrañamente se había deleitado en dejarse gemir tan fuerte como le era posible.Le había dejado la sensación de que estaba volviendo a la persona que había vivido al lado de ella.

Aún así, no estaba seguro de si debía mencionarlo a Kyuubi o no, por temor a que ella sintiera que le faltaba de alguna manera.Decidiéndose a no hacerlo por el momento, se dio cuenta de que uno de sus amantes se le acercaba.Cuando ella apareció, preguntó: "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Yuugao?"

Quitándose la máscara, el capitán Anbu dijo: "Creo que es hora de que comencemos a tomar medidas para defenderte mejor de Akatsuki".

Naruto arqueó una ceja, pero de pie dijo: "Dime lo que tienes en mente".

Naruto se acercó a la dirección que Koharu le había dado al descubrir que se trataba de un edificio de apartamentos de lujo en uno de los distritos más ricos de la aldea.Aunque teniendo cuidado de asegurarse de que no estuviera siendo seguido por asociados de Danzou.Sin embargo, todavía dedicó un poco de poder mental a lo que Yuugao había sugerido después de su entrenamiento.Su plan requería más entrenamiento, pero en lugar de contra sus diversos amantes, era la mejor manera de trabajar con ellos.La idea es que en cualquier situación en la que se esperaba que Akatsuki se revelara, estaría rodeado por un grupo dedicado a su protección.

Naruto le había agradecido pero le aseguró que tal medida no era necesaria.Al parecer, ella ya había tenido en cuenta su orgullo, ya que le había dicho que el asunto ya había sido decidido por sus amantes.Se rió entre dientes mientras se preguntaba si realmente estaba a cargo.Sin embargo, realmente no le importaba que tener un cuadro de mujeres hermosas dedicadas a su protección realmente significara que su vida había dado un giro en el departamento de chupar.

Entrando en el edificio de apartamentos, se dirigió al piso de Koharu donde llamó a la puerta que ella estaba esperando.Recibió un enérgico "Está abierto".Tan pronto como abrió la puerta, tuvo la sensación de que lo estaban observando, pero se desvaneció cuando una puerta del interior del apartamento se cerró.Adivinando que Koharu no se había arriesgado y que si hubiera sido alguien más, ella habría tratado rápidamente con el intruso desde su punto de observación.

Al entrar, descubrió que el apartamento estaba bien amueblado y, al entrar en la sala de estar, se sorprendió de lo caro que parecía ser el lugar.Adivinando que valía la pena ser un anciano, pensó que Koharu había sido tan frugal con su dinero como lo había sido con el suyo.Bueno, al menos antes de haber comenzado a salir con un creciente harén de mujeres.Aunque había acumulado una cuenta bancaria considerable que solo había crecido durante su viaje de entrenamiento de tres años, sabía que necesitaría comenzar a tomar misiones nuevamente y pronto.Especialmente a la luz del hecho de que aún no había eliminado a ninguna de las mujeres que parecían mayores que él.Sabía que estaba estirando las cosas como lo fue al sacar a algunos de los Kunoichi más bellos de su grupo de edad y que afirmar que eran fechas de juego solo lo llevaría hasta cierto punto.Pero en el momento en que eliminó a Yuugao o Anko, tal inocencia ya no estaría asociada a ellos.Aunque las mujeres mayores no le dieron demasiada pena por ello, Anko limitó sus quejas a bromas juguetonas, creía que cuanto más se prolongaba la situación, más serias se volverían.

Consideró que se cubrieran para parecer más jóvenes, pero al final sabía que eso solo retrasó el verdadero problema.Estaba reuniendo a un gran número de mujeres a su alrededor y más temprano que tarde.Si no encontraba la manera de mantenerlo en secreto, saldría la voz y su ambición se hundiría.Si bien las cosas serían difíciles de todos modos, creía que las personas que eran resistentes a los cambios que él quería provocar.Repentinamente doblaría su resistencia si supieran que la razón por la cual las mujeres votaban de cierta manera era porque había una mente maestra detrás.Por lo tanto, el secreto era una necesidad absoluta, pero eso no significaba que no estuviera pensando en maneras de mostrar su afecto por ellos en público sin que la gente se diera cuenta de cuán cercanos estaban realmente él y sus citas.

Sacudiéndose tales asuntos, se sentó en uno de los sofás y, a pesar de que parecía un poco pasado de moda, tenía una resistencia que le decía que no se había utilizado en gran medida.Al darse cuenta de que a pesar de que Koharu había establecido el lugar en algún momento en el pasado, que en verdad no lo había usado realmente, sintió una sensación de gratitud hacia ella por estar con o no tenía la ilusión de que establecer un lugar seguro para reunirse en un pueblo lleno de shinobi no era tarea fácil.

Al oír que se abría una puerta, desvió su atención hacia el pasillo del que provenía el sonido.Podía escuchar el suave sonido de los pies descalzos moviéndose sobre el costoso piso de madera hacia él.Cuando apareció Koharu, Naruto encontró su aliento robado.

Ella sonrió ante su reacción cuando su boca se abrió para abrirla.Se había soltado el pelo castaño para que le cayera por la espalda baja, pero lo que creía que realmente estaba detrás de su reacción fue el camisón de corte que llevaba puesto.Eso, a pesar de ver a través, con la luz que había colocado en el dormitorio, hizo que el material delgado pareciera rodearla con una bruma humeante que cubría su cuerpo desnudo.Se pasó una mano por el pecho y sus mejillas se colorearon al pasar por su pecho, descubriendo que sus pezones ya estaban duros en anticipación de la noche.Lo más sensual posible, preguntó: "¿Te gusta lo que ves?"

Naruto se sacudió el efecto que su apariencia tenía sobre él antes de responder: "Amor sería una mejor palabra".

Koharu se sonrojó ante el cumplido antes de moverse de su lugar y tomar el camino largo para llegar a él y pasó la mano por el respaldo del sofá, moviéndolo sobre sus hombros antes de que volviera al cuero.Al llegar al final, rodeó el mueble y, en lugar de sentarse a su lado como él esperaba, se arrodilló entre sus piernas.

Naruto sorprendido preguntó: "¿No quieres hablar o cenar primero?"

Koharu le sonrió y pasando la mano por sus pantalones carpa respondió: "¿Crees que estoy usando esto para iniciar una conversación?"

"Supongo que no", admitió Naruto con una sonrisa que se volvió lujuriosa cuando Koharu liberó su polla de sus confines vestidos.

"Qué hermosa polla", dijo antes de sorprenderlo nuevamente al pasar la lengua por toda su parte inferior comenzando desde la raíz.Cuando llegó a la punta, giró su lengua alrededor de él, sacando un gemido de Naruto.

Impulsado por el sonido, ella tomó todo lo que pudo en su boca y comenzó a mover su cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo de su palito de carne.Naruto gimió de placer sorprendido de lo buena que se había vuelto considerando su triste actuación la primera vez.De acuerdo, ella había estado bajo su control, pero obviamente había estado practicando desde entonces.Al comentar sobre su mayor habilidad, dijo: "Maldición, has estado recibiendo consejos de Tsunade".Aunque la forma en que su piel se enrojeció pareció responder a su pregunta, lo que demostró que era cierto fue la forma en que su garganta se abrió de repente y lo llevó hasta la raíz.Colocando sus manos en su cabello y sin estar preparado para la repentina garganta profunda, gritó: "Mierda", antes de soplar su carga casi directamente en su estómago.Koharu permaneció en su lugar esperando hasta que su polla dejó de brotar antes de retroceder para recuperar el aliento.Se secó un poco de saliva en la barbilla y sonrió saboreando la cálida sensación que estaba recibiendo de la comida y la mirada complacida con la que Naruto la estaba honrando.

Subió y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo, segura de que podía sentir lo mojada que se había vuelto de sus acciones, ella preguntó: "No está mal para una abuela ahora, ¿verdad?"

Naruto se echó a reír al recordar sus comentarios de la primera vez que lo sopló poco después de volverla más joven."No, y me entristece informar que tampoco estuvimos aquí todo el día.Eso me sorprendió por completo cuando estabas practicando todo este tiempo.

Koharu asintió admitiendo que le había pedido a Tsunade algún consejo sobre el tema, cuando quedó claro que iba a ceder. Naruto la besó con avidez y ella también respondió rápidamente.Recogiéndola mientras se besaban agarrándola por el culo, luego la llevó por el pasillo hasta la habitación donde supuso que había aparecido.Al encontrar una cama grande, la colocó al borde de ella.Luego se arrodilló frente a ella y colocó su rostro a centímetros de su arranque y dijo: "Ahora para devolverle el favor".Pero antes de atacar su coño directamente, comenzó a lamer sus muslos para limpiar los jugos que ya había derramado.

Koharu gimió ante las sensaciones, pero comenzó a suplicar: "Por favor, Naruto, no te burles de mí".

Naruto se movió de su muslo y le dio una lamida en la hendidura que comenzó en la parte inferior y terminó alrededor de su clítoris, que hizo girar su lengua en un intento de exponerlo completamente.Luego comenzó a enrollarlo entre su índice y pulgar mientras movía su boca hacia su abertura donde comenzó a follarla con la lengua.Gimiendo su aprobación, comenzó a tocar sus tetas a través del delgado material de su camisón y comenzó a enrollar sus pezones entre sus dedos de una manera similar a la forma en que Naruto era su clítoris.Al escuchar los gemidos de Koharu, Naruto le dio un ligero pellizco al clítoris, lo que la hizo tensarse cuando ella cubrió su lengua y boca en su liberación.Nuevamente la lamió antes de viajar por su cuerpo donde la besó, permitiéndole saborear sus labios.

Rompiendo el beso, se quitó la ropa mientras ella se deslizaba por la cama y con las piernas abiertas lo llamaba hacia ella.Naruto se subió a la cama y metiéndose entre sus piernas alineó su polla con su coño preguntando: "¿Estás lista?"

Preparándose para ser penetrada en su coño por primera vez, no podía recordar realmente cuánto tiempo Koharu asintió tímidamente.Naruto empujó hacia adelante entrando en la mujer que gimió incómoda por la intrusión.Naruto se detuvo, pero ella rápidamente dijo: "Está bien, nunca antes había tenido a alguien tan grande".

Naruto asintió y completó su tarea al alimentar lentamente el resto de su longitud.Él le dio tiempo para adaptarse y cuando su cuerpo se relajó comenzó un ritmo lento y lánguido.Aunque Koharu estaba contento con lo gentil que estaba siendo esta vez, considerando el ritmo de su primer encuentro, Koharu dijo: "No estoy hecho de vidrio, ahora fóllame".

Naruto no necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces mientras retrocedía, y tan fuerte como pudo golpeó sus caderas hacia adelante, sacando un chillido de su garganta."Oh ... K-kami", gimió al ser presionada contra el colchón bajo su asalto, "eso es todo ... f-Fuck Me".

Colocando su boca contra su cuello, comenzó a besar todo su cuello y rostro antes de tomar sus labios nuevamente.Su lengua se encontró rápidamente con la suya y mientras luchaban entre sí, ella cerró los pies detrás de su trasero usando sus poderosas piernas para atraerlo más profundamente.Naruto rompió el beso y Koharu rápidamente sujetó su boca a su clavícula.Gimiendo ante la estimulación adicional, Naruto dijo: "Joder ... me voy a correr".

"M-yo también ... déjalo entrar ..."

Naruto bombeó su herramienta dentro de ella varias veces más hasta que ella tensó sus piernas tirando de él lo más lejos que pudo dentro de ella antes de que él comenzara a liberar su semen, pintando así su interior de blanco.Naruto se derrumbó sobre ella, mientras ella mantenía su fuerte agarre alrededor de él.Cuando sus piernas finalmente se soltaron, él rodó a su lado respirando con dificultad y sonrió mientras ella se acurrucaba a su lado.

Al mirarla y al camisón, notó que se rasgó en varios lugares, sin mencionar las manchas de su sudor."Lo siento", dijo confundiéndola.

Siguiendo su mirada, ella misma notó el daño y dijo: "Está bien.Tuve la sensación de que sería bueno para un solo uso.Espero que no sea por eso por lo que estabas tan enamorado de nosotros.

"Creo que lo que no estaba tratando de ocultar fue la razón de eso".

Koharu se sonrojó, pero con una mirada nerviosa, se mordió el borde de la uña y dijo: "Entonces tal vez tengas una vez más dentro de ti".

Sorprendido por el ataque de nervios en ella, preguntó: "Por supuesto, pero ¿por qué tan tímido?"

Mirando hacia otro lado, dijo: "Bueno, me gustaría que me folles el culo otra vez".

Al escuchar a Koharu decir que eso tuvo un efecto inmediato en cierta parte del cuerpo de Naruto, agarrando su mano, la colocó alrededor de su herramienta y dijo: "También me gustaría eso".

Koharu se movió para acostarse sobre su espalda y Naruto se movió hacia el final de la cama, pero al ver que estaba en la posición de misionera, dijo de nuevo: "Realmente Koharu.Estoy seguro de que puedes mostrarme cuánto quieres mi polla en tu trasero, ¿no?

Koharu se sonrojó, pero entendiendo lo que quería se dio la vuelta y se puso de rodillas con la cara enterrada en la almohada y extendió las nalgas."Muy bien", comentó Naruto poniéndose de pie, después de frotar su polla contra el coño con fugas de Koharu para lubricarlo.Inclinando su polla hacia abajo y presionándola contra su pasaje anal.Con un estallido, enterró su herramienta dentro de ella en un solo disparo, sacando un fuerte gemido de Koharu.Naruto comenzó a golpearle sin piedad su trasero pensando que probablemente lo quería tan violentamente como la primera vez que lo había tomado.

Fue recompensado por su perspicacia por Koharu gimiendo, "Sí, jodidamente me golpea.Kami, ¿por qué se siente tan bien?

Naruto no tenía una respuesta, así que en lugar de eso, acercó su mano a su frente, donde comenzó a jugar con su coño.La respuesta de Koharu fue inmediata cuando su gemido se duplicó en volumen, lo que provocó que Naruto dijera: "A la mierda lo que daría por follarte en el coño y el culo al mismo tiempo".

Koharu había estado pensando lo mismo que la sensación de placer que brotaba del pequeño juego de dedos que Naruto le estaba dando.Realmente la hizo preguntarse cómo se sentiría tener una segunda polla enterrada dentro de ella.Ella estaba al tanto de sus desastrosos intentos de usar el Jutsu del Clon de las Sombras para complacer a sus amantes en Suna.Si bien su incumplimiento de las expectativas había dado lugar a bastantes tríos y moresomas, Koharu estaba convencido de que era posible un clon más duradero.Después de todo, mientras que originalmente había sido creado para espiar al enemigo mientras limitaba la exposición de su castor al peligro.Para ella, los parámetros de su misión acababan de cambiar.Ante la idea de crear tal jutsu y los posibles resultados placenteros, el culo de Koharu se apretó alrededor de la polla dentro de ella.

La repentina presión que rodeaba su polla hizo que Naruto gimiera, "Aquí se corre".

La repentina sensación de estar llena por su pegajosa y pegajosa sustancia fue la pieza final del rompecabezas que la hizo gritar: "Me estoy acabando".Después de varios chorros, Naruto se derrumbó contra su espalda sudorosa y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su torso y la empujó hacia un lado mientras caía sobre el colchón con su polla aún dentro de ella.Cuando regresó a su estado flácido y dejó su paso, Koharu pudo sentir su semilla goteando.Pensando en las sábanas, dijo en broma: "No creo que el camisón sea lo único que pueda usar solo una vez".

Naruto se rió entre dientes en la siesta de su cuello antes de besarlo y decir: "Entonces creo que deberíamos asegurarnos de que aproveches al máximo ambos".

Alcanzando detrás de ella, comenzó a acariciar su polla que se recuperaba lentamente, diciendo: "Me encanta cómo piensas".

Tayuya se estaba acercando a la frontera compartida de Lightning con el país Frost.Desde allí, planeaba entrar en Hot Spring Country antes de regresar a la Tierra del Fuego.Aunque no había visto a Naruto desde que entró a Lightning, estaba segura de que cuando la mirara, podría ver el fracaso que la rodeaba.Sabía que estaba acumulando la culpa sobre sí misma, ya que sabía que Naruto le lanzaría una sonrisa brillante mientras le decía que encontrarían una manera de tener éxito.Sin embargo, no pudo evitarlo ya que la idea de fallarle la asustó un poco porque no la valoraría tanto.Una vez más, sabía que estaba volviendo las cosas desproporcionadas, pero quien creía que las emociones eran racionales era una tonta en lo que a ella respectaba.

Casi desde el principio, Tayuya sabía que entrar en Kumo sería difícil, ya que el que dirigía el lugar parecía tener su mierda juntos, o al menos, tenía a alguien en su jerarquía que lo hacía.Pero quienquiera que fuera la persona definitivamente conocía los entresijos del papeleo.La mayoría de los pueblos Shinobi generaron cantidades incalculables.Esto, por supuesto, condujo a la creación de personal que decidió qué era importante y qué no, lo que a su vez creó niveles de burocracia en los que prosperaron los espías.

Era fácil infiltrarse en un objetivo si la gente creía que la razón por la que el infiltrado no tenía autorización o permiso era porque era posible que el papeleo que lo indicaba se perdiera en la confusión interminable.Eso no significa que otorgaron acceso al espía, pero sin duda mirarían y si dicho papeleo aparecía en un área menos clasificada a la que el espía ya había accedido, entonces se harían menos preguntas.

Pero entrar a Kumo parecía ser casi imposible ya que no tenía idea de los puntos débiles en la barrera que rodeaba la aldea, por lo que no podía arriesgarse a ingresar sin permiso y obtener el permiso para ingresar requirió varios pasos, incluida una evaluación exhaustiva.Uno que no dudaba aparecería en sus apariciones recientes en Suna y Taki.También dudaba que su historia de ser una simple viajera le ganaría mucha fuerza para obtener un pase para ingresar.

Eso la dejó con una alternativa, documentos del mercado negro.Usarlos tenía sus propias desventajas, principalmente eran falsos y lo bien que se enfrentaban al escrutinio era una cuestión de habilidad del falsificador.Había hecho su tarea y pensó que había encontrado lo mejor en Lightning Country.Desafortunadamente, justo antes de que ella recogiera su nuevo papeleo, Kumo decidió cerrar al hombre.Tayuya supuso que había sido bastante afortunada ya que si hubiera llegado unos momentos antes también habría sido capturada.Pero aún había dejado el problema de que su imagen, que era precisa, y otra información sobre ella, que era falsa, había sido cargada en un carro para que los investigadores de Kumo la trasladaran.

Afortunadamente, el shinobi había llevado al falsificador lejos dejando la tarea más servil de transferir los documentos a un par de civiles.Era un asunto simple escabullirse a bordo del carro para tomar su documentación y dejar una bomba incendiaria que destruiría el resto de la evidencia.Su razón para hacerlo fue para que el falsificador no notara que faltaba un solo elemento y lo señalara.Tomar los documentos que le pertenecían era no dejarlo al azar que se quemarían en el fuego.

Lamentablemente, cualquier defecto que contenían los documentos que condujo al arresto del falsificador.Probablemente la llevaría a la suya si intentaba usarlos, así que más tarde esa noche los había quemado ella misma.No estaba dispuesta a correr otra oportunidad tan pronto y aún sintiendo que Iwa era demasiado arriesgado, decidió regresar a Konoha para ver qué quería Naruto que hiciera.Quizás habían aparecido algunos objetivos nuevos para que ella los descubriera desde su última vez juntos.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera pensar mucho en la idea, el área se cubrió de repente con un sentimiento opresivo que, aunque diferente, también era familiar, el chakra de un Bijuu.Rápidamente se agachó detrás de un árbol temiendo no haber sido tan hábil para destruir la evidencia como había pensado y que Kumo había enviado a uno de sus dos jinchuriki tras ella.Sin embargo, por la forma en que comenzó a estallar, pudo decir que quienquiera que fuera ya había entrado en batalla y eso le preocupaba saber quién era su oponente.La sensación de preocupación aumentó cuando el chakra se redujo a nada poco tiempo después, lo que le hizo temer que fuera demasiado tarde.

Yugito se apartó del golpe que la shinobi enmascarada le había dado y la hizo comer tierra cuando golpeó el suelo."Maldita sea", pensó mientras miraba a su atacante, "Nibi, ¿por qué no has curado la herida todavía?"Preguntándose por qué estos dos hombres habían estado esperando emboscarla después de su exitosa misión en la Tierra del Fuego.

"Estoy intentando", respondió Bijuu preguntándose por qué la herida de su anfitrión no respondía al chakra que le estaba enviando.

Yugito escupió la suciedad de su boca cuando volvió a ponerse de pie, haciendo que el hombre enmascarado dijera: "Ríndete.Mi compañero es molesto, pero su jutsu es más efectivo para obstaculizar la curación acelerada que, sin duda, también se usa ".

"Hey, jódete Kakuzu", dijo el hombre propenso, cuyo apuñalamiento había sido la causa de su situación actual.

"Cállate y termina de rezarle a tu dios Hidan para que podamos seguir adelante", dijo Kakuzu a su compañero quitando los ojos de Yugito por un momento.

Por un momento ella solía intentar atacar, pero él lo sintió y envió su brazo volando hacia ella.Su mano la atrapó alrededor de la garganta y la envió volando hacia atrás en un árbol.Podía ver que todavía estaba unido a él a través de los mismos zarcillos negros que parecían ayudar a su compañero a derrotarla."Eso fue una tontería", dijo Kakuzu volviendo su atención hacia ella, "Debes darte cuenta de que si hubiera querido la herida que infligió mi compañero podría haber sido fatal".

Él soltó su garganta, su brazo regresó a él y una vez que se volvió a unir, la flexionó ligeramente mientras ella se hundía en el suelo.Desde su posición sentada, preguntó: "¿Qué quieres conmigo?"

"Nada", respondió Kakuzu, "Queremos lo que reside dentro de ti.Lamentablemente, ni siquiera tienes una recompensa decente para mí.

"Tú y tu jodida preocupación por el dinero", dijo Hidan parado al terminar sus oraciones.

"El dinero es más real que tu dios Hidan", dijo Kakuzu mirando como el jinchuriki intentaba arrastrarse sin éxito.

"Jashin te lleva", maldijo Hidan a su compañero por enésima vez desde que se unieron.

Kakuzu dirigió su mirada a Hidan diciendo: "Es más que bienvenido a intentarlo.Ahora recoge nuestro trofeo.

"¿Por qué yo?", Se quejó Hidan, "apenas levantaste un dedo para someterla".

"Todos somos responsables de recolectar un jinchuriki.Ya he recogido el mío ", dijo Kakuzu girando la cabeza hacia el lugar donde iban a convocar al resto del grupo para sellar su Bijuu," Lleva tu propio peso ".

Hidan lanzó una serie de maldiciones mientras se movía hacia su objetivo para recogerla.Se deleitó en la forma en que la mujer trató de alejarse de él, moviéndose aún más lento para burlarse de ella, ya que fácilmente mantenía el ritmo.Pero las quejas de Kakuzu lo obligaron a abandonar el juego, por lo que se movió para agarrarla rápidamente cuando un kunai con una etiqueta explosiva aterrizó junto a su pierna.Hidan lo miró y dijo: "Qué demonios ...", pero el resto de lo que dijo fue tragado por la explosión que lo envolvió.

Kakuzu se giró de inmediato al ver a la chica con cuernos que coincidía con la descripción que Zetsu le había dado a la mujer que había interferido en su intento de capturar las Siete Colas.Sin preocuparse por su compañero, arrojó su túnica, permitiendo que las máscaras de su espalda se liberaran y apuntasen a la niña que sabiamente ya estaba huyendo con el ahora inconsciente jinchuriki.Sin embargo, ella llevaba imprudentemente a la mujer que había enviado para ayudar a Hidan a recoger.

Estaba a punto de perseguirlo también cuando Hidan dijo: "Hey, maldito bastardo, un poco de ayuda".Volviéndose hacia su compañero, sintió que su molestia aumentaba, mientras deseaba saber una forma de matar al hombre que esperaba hacia él con su pierna que había sido cortada en la explosión.

Dedicó un momento a usar un zarcillo para volver a colocar la extremidad mientras decía: "Supongo que así es como tu dios te paga por burlarte de Zetsu por perder su jinchuriki".

Hidan maldijo, pero una vez que le volvieron a unir la pierna, dijo: "Jódete, en todo caso, simplemente me está dando a alguien a quien matar ya que no pude matar a ese jinchuriki".

"Tenemos que atraparla primero", señaló Kakuzu antes de saltar en la dirección de la niña en retirada.

Naruto tuvo que admitir que esta sesión de entrenamiento iba mejor que la anterior.En parte debido a su actual Escuadrón de Protección Naruto de Yuugao, Hana, Ino y Tsume.Junto con ellos, él estaba actualmente en una batalla campal contra Koharu y Tsunade.Aunque no lo había pensado antes, dado que las clasificaciones dadas a los shinobi generalmente eran para ninjas desaparecidas, las dos mujeres probablemente eran de clase S.Era fácil de imaginar, especialmente cuando un golpe de Tsunade arrancó un árbol y lo hizo volar en el aire hacia ellos obligando al grupo a dispersarse.

Al aterrizar, Naruto sacudió la cabeza ya que parecía que Tsunade en particular estaba encantado de destruir el campo de entrenamiento que usaban.Naruto imaginó que era en parte debido a las constantes quejas del jardinero.Sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo con el culpable y de la creencia de Tsunade, el hombre no debería quejarse de hacer lo que le pagaron.

Hana y Tsume se unieron rápidamente a él, agazapados y gruñéndole a Tsunade, que les devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa burlona que se burló de ellos para atacar.Aunque sus compañeros nin-dog se habían dado cuenta de su relación con Naruto, desde que les habían dicho, Yuugao no sentía que fuera una buena idea incluirlos en los deberes de proteger a Naruto.Principalmente porque los perros estaban más adaptados para trabajar con sus compañeros, y el objetivo de la unidad era proteger a Naruto.Por lo tanto, el equipo de madre e hija trabajó juntos de la misma manera que lo haría con un nin-dog.

Naruto vio a Yuugao e Ino siendo empujados por Koharu, quien parecía saber casi tantos jutsu como el Tercer Hokage y podía dispararlos en orden rápido.Estaba a punto de acusar a Tsunade cuando se tensó, lo que ella inmediatamente respondió al preguntar: "¿Qué es?"

"Tayuya está en problemas otra vez", respondió Naruto y estaba a punto de Hiraishin cuando Yuugao aterrizó a su lado diciendo: "No lo hagas".

"Pero ..."

"No estoy diciendo que no vayas", dijo Yuugao interrumpiéndolo, "Solo para no salir corriendo.Tsunade, me gustaría llevar al escuadrón actual junto con él para luchar contra esta amenaza.

Tsunade se mordió el labio tratando de imaginar en qué se había tropezado la pelirroja.Se preguntó si Akatsuki la había cazado para saber dónde estaba la Siete Colas.Pero dudaba que aún no les hubiera llegado la noticia de que Fu había aparecido en Konoha.Deseando ir ella misma también pero teniendo deberes que tenía que realizar como Koharu, asintió con la cabeza.Tan pronto como las mujeres pusieron sus manos sobre Naruto, desapareció en un destello rojo.

Reapareciendo un momento después, tuvo una sensación de Déjà Vu, particularmente porque, como antes, Tayuya tenía a una mujer inconsciente sobre su espalda.Al aterrizar cerca del grupo, obviamente estaba sorprendida por la apariencia de Tsume y Hana y se sintió tentada a sonreír a Naruto.Sin embargo, Yuugao ladró un agudo "Informe" que la hizo hablar sobre los acontecimientos que condujeron al momento.

Yuugao asintió diciendo: "Bien, sal de aquí".

Tayuya inmediatamente respondió: "¿Qué ?!Jódete, ¿quién murió y te hizo jefe?Estos tipos no me parecen tontos y si te quedas para pelear necesitarás todos los cuerpos que puedas obtener ".

Naruto sintió el resplandor que venía de detrás de la máscara de Yuugao, pero la mujer dijo con calma: "Mira, puedo entender tu deseo de ayudar a protegerlo.Pero en este momento no hay una conexión conocida entre usted y Konoha.Hemos difundido los rumores de que Fu se escapó de su secuestrador por una razón después de todo.Eso cambiará si te quedas y limitas tu efectividad ".

Obviamente, Tayuya estaba sorprendido de lo equilibrado que estaba siendo Yuugao.Naruto podía sentir su deseo de quedarse y pelear, así que al entrar puso una mano sobre su hombro y dijo: "Tayuya si Akatsuki se entera de nuestra conexión, pueden usarlo para llegar a mí.Tal como están las cosas, podemos hacerles creer que te topaste con nosotros y te viste obligado a abandonarla.

Tsume y Hana se tensaron cuando el líder de los Inuzuka dijo: "Quédate o vete, pero date prisa y decide que algo se acerca".

Tayuya dejó caer su forma de maldición y rápidamente dijo: "No te atrevas a morir", antes de salir al bosque.

Naruto miró hacia donde Yuugao había estado parado solo para encontrarla desaparecida, pero su atención fue rápidamente atraída hacia una criatura enmascarada que apareció desde arriba del dosel de enzó a chisporrotear con electricidad y cuando abrió la boca para dispararles una explosión, de repente la cerró de golpe cuando Yuugao apareció desde arriba empujando su espada en la parte superior de su cabeza.La máscara explotó en fragmentos, pero Yuugao ya estaba saltando y aterrizando en una rama en un árbol cercano.

"¿Que demonios fue eso?"Ino preguntó sorprendido cuando comenzó a marchitarse y morir.

"No sé", dijo Tsume, pero olisqueando el aire agregó, "Hay varios más en el camino.Además, diría que estas cosas, el maestro, está entre ellas.

Momentos después, después de un rápido esfuerzo por hacer más fácil la defensa del sospechoso jinchuriki en el área expuesta, varias criaturas enmascaradas más estallaron.Pero a diferencia del solitario antes, comenzaron a trabajar juntos para tratar de acorralar al Leaf Shinobi en el claro.Naruto evitó un poderoso ataque combinado de Viento y Fuego de dos de las criaturas, cuando se vio obligado a evitar una guadaña que había aparecido por el humo y el polvo que el jutsu había levantado.

"A la mierda más imbéciles", gritó el dueño de la guadaña.

Fue respondida por una voz tranquila al otro lado del claro que decía: "No pareces contento, Hidan.Pensé que tu dios te estaba dando lo que querías.

"¡Jódete!"

Aunque las criaturas que lo acababan de atacar estaban flotando alrededor del hombre de cabello plateado frente a él.Tuvo la sensación de que el hombre que los controlaba estaba parado en un árbol más cerca de Hana, Yuugao y Tsume.También le pareció a Naruto como el más peligroso de los dos, ya que los observaba de cerca.Sus ojos se fijaron en la pequeña zanja que Tsume y Hana habían hecho usando su colmillo sobre futs jutsu y donde Ino estaba haciendo todo lo posible para tratar de curar a la joven.

El hombre ignoró la respuesta de su compañero y se dijo más a sí mismo que a los presentes: "¿Nuestro intruso tuvo la desgracia de encontrarse con una Patrulla de la Hoja?Curioso, todavía parece que las cosas están mejorando.No puedo estar seguro, pero mi dinero está en que el Anbu sea Yuugao Uzuki.Actualmente tienes una recompensa de quince millones de ryo ".Sus ojos se movieron hacia Tsume, pero en lugar de describirla, dijo: "Doce millones".Sus ojos saltaron sobre Hana e Ino, pero aterrizando en Naruto dijo: "Y el verdadero premio es otro jinchuriki.Ya he alcanzado mi cuota, así que hagamos un trato.Entregue las dos colas y lo dejaremos ir para que pueda ser recogido en una fecha posterior ".

"Tengo una contraoferta", respondió Naruto, "Vete ahora y cancelaré el viaje al infierno para ti y estos monstruos tuyos".

"Qué imprudente," dijo Kakuzu cayendo al suelo.Tan pronto como sus pies tocaron el suelo, Hana y Tsume se lanzaron hacia él girando en su familiar jutsu.La piel de Kakuzu se volvió de un color casi negro en respuesta cuando las dos mujeres se estrellaron contra él.Aunque se levantó y se estrelló contra un árbol, se paró momentos más tarde sin ningún efecto negativo en comparación con Hana y Tsume que parecían aturdidos.

"Mierda", dijo Yuugao reconociendo la técnica como un jutsu que endurecía la piel de una persona.Moviéndose rápidamente, trató de cubrir a los dos Inuzuka, pero Kakuzu parecía jugar con ella mientras evitaba sus ataques con la espada.Agarrándola por el cuello, la levantó antes de estrellarla contra el suelo.Aturdida, lo escuchó cuando dijo: "He peleado contra el Primer Hokage, ¿realmente crees que eres capaz de vencerme?"

"No solo", gritó una voz sorprendiéndolo.En cuanto a eso, vio a la chica que había descartado como médico y no una amenaza con un cartel de aspecto familiar.En la fracción de segundo que le llevó colocarlo como el de Yamanaka, sintió que el espíritu de la niña entraba en su cuerpo.

Ino se sorprendió de lo fuerte que era la voluntad del hombre que poseía.La única experiencia cercana fue el momento en que luchó contra Sakura en los Exámenes Chunin.Al darse cuenta de que su agarre era tenue, ella dijo: "Yuugao me apuñaló".

"Qué ..."

"Hazlo", gritó ella ya sintiendo su agarre resbalar.

Confiando en la rubia, Yuugao agarró su espada y desde su posición apuñaló hacia arriba perforando el corazón del hombre.Pateando el cadáver hacia atrás, se volvió preocupada porque Ino no había lanzado el jutsu a tiempo, pero suspiró cuando el Yamanaka se sentó.Estaba a punto de agradecerle a la chica cuando los ojos de Ino se abrieron con horror.La razón de ser de los árboles sobre otra de las criaturas enmascaradas cayó al suelo y comenzó a enterrarse en el pecho del hombre.

Yuugao se alejó mientras se sentaba y comenzaba a ponerse de pie.Dirigiéndose a Ino, dijo: "Supongo que debería agradecerte por recordarme los peligros de subestimar a tus oponentes.Lamentablemente, la única recompensa que obtendrás es la muerte.

"Eso va doble para ti", gritó Hana mientras ella y su madre pasaban detrás de él con sus garras dejando marcas viciosas en sus vellos.

"Perras," gritó Kakuzu tratando de alejarlas.Cuando se perdió, los dos se sintieron envalentonados para hacer otro pase, pero su cuerpo cambió cuando dos grandes zarcillos negros aparecieron entre los puntos en la espalda.Lo lograron golpeando a las mujeres, pero aterrizaron a cuatro patas preparándose para atacar nuevamente.

Antes de que pudiera mostrar las capacidades de su nueva forma, un sonido estridente comenzó a ahogar todo, excepto el sonido de Hidan gritando: "¿Qué clase de jutsu es ese?"

Naruto evitó la guadaña de su oponente sintiéndose un poco envalentonado porque su oponente era tan lento.En verdad, el hombre probablemente no habría representado ninguna amenaza para él si no fuera por el hecho de que parecía ser inmortal ya que varios de sus kunai ya lo habían golpeado en áreas vitales.Sin mencionar que tenía la ayuda de la ahora única criatura con dos máscaras que seguían disparándole jutsu combinado.

Sin embargo, Naruto aún no estaba preocupado ya que sintió que el hombre del que la criatura parecía ser parte en un momento había exagerado su mano al decirle a Naruto que lo veía como el verdadero premio.Eso significaba que ningún hombre realmente podía matarlo.Sin embargo, necesitando evitar otra explosión poderosa, Naruto se dio cuenta de que eso no significaba que lo necesitaran de una pieza.

También tuvo que maravillarse del trabajo en equipo de los dos hombres, ya que a pesar de que parecían despreciarse entre sí.El trabajo en equipo de Hidan con los monstruos de su compañero parecía estar bastante cerca de ser perfecto.Cuando la criatura se movió para encontrar una nueva posición desde la cual disparar otro jutsu, Hidan salió del humo con su arma balanceándose temerariamente a su alrededor.Naruto retrocedía continuamente antes de tropezar con un árbol detrás de él.Hidan sonrió gritando, "Te tengo", y balanceando su espada la enterró en la sección media de Naruto.

Naruto sonrió antes de soplar en humo que aparece detrás del árbol con un Rasengan en la mano mientras gritaba: "No, te tengo".El jutsu cayó muerto al destrozar la capa de Hidan antes de hacer lo mismo con su estómago.

Hidan fue enviado volando a estrellarse por el suelo varias veces antes de detenerse.Naruto miró para ver cómo estaban sus amantes justo a tiempo para ver a Yuugao apuñalar al hombre parado sobre ella en el corazón.Captó el sitio de la criatura enterrándose en el pecho de Kakuzu, pero su propia atención fue atraída por el sonido de Hidan gimiendo cuando se puso de pie.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de par en par al ver el daño que su ataque había infligido y destellaron hasta el momento en que Kabuto casi se encogió de hombros ante un Rasengan.Sin embargo, a diferencia de entonces, el cuerpo de Hidan no se estaba curando, en cambio, Naruto tenía una visión bastante horrible de su estómago y varias costillas.

Hidan miró hacia abajo y mirándolo, dijo: "Pequeño hijo de puta.¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo tomará esta mierda para sanar?Jodido pequeño bastardo, jodidamente tomándote vivo.Te estoy sacrificando por Jashin, ahora mismo.

Tirando de una pequeña manija que cuando la giró se convirtió en un bastón que terminó en un punto que el fanático religioso enloquecido comenzó a acusarlo.Mientras cerraba la distancia, Naruto nuevamente recordó cómo derrotó a Kabuto y pensó en la respuesta de Kakashi a cómo alguien se veía a la izquierda y a la derecha al mismo tiempo.Una pregunta que Naruto había hecho durante uno de sus pocos momentos de frustración con su entrenamiento.Finalmente creyó haber encontrado la respuesta para completar su jutsu.Creando dos clones detrás de él, Naruto sostuvo su mano cerca de ellos, donde un clon trabajó para estabilizar el Rasengan mientras el otro comenzó a agregarle chakra de viento.A medida que el jutsu cobraba vida propia ahogando los gritos del hombre que lo acusaba.Naruto también despegó sosteniendo su Rasenshuriken detrás de él.

Hidan vaciló en su cargo mientras miraba el nexo del jutsu que sostenía el niño y creía ver la cara de su dios mirándolo.Era vagamente consciente de gritar: "Qué mierda es ese jutsu", cuando sintió que la criatura de Kakuzu aparecía desde los árboles detrás de él sin duda intentando atacar al niño.Sin embargo, el pequeño momento de vacilación de Hidan le costó cuando Naruto golpeó el jutsu contra su pecho.La fuerza del jutsu era diferente a todo lo que Hidan había sentido antes, al igual que la agonía que parecía destrozar sus células.Luego fue impulsado, directamente hacia la criatura de Kakuzu, donde el jutsu desató todo su poder desatando una corriente interminable de ataques contra él y el cuerpo de la criatura.

Cuando el jutsu terminó, Hidan intentó ponerse de pie, pero podía sentir la vida drenándose de su cuerpo ya que su inmortalidad era un subproducto de sus experimentos de cultos en su chakra.Incapaz de sentir nada, creía que la razón por la que su dios lo había abandonado era porque alguien más había creado una obra maestra de destrucción tan hermosa.

Kakuzu observó atónito cómo el jutsu devastó a su compañero y mató a dos de sus corazones de un solo disparo.Cuando terminó la forma en que Hidan se acostó, le dijo que alguien había respondido a su deseo anterior.Aunque a juzgar por la forma en que el niño sostenía su brazo, esperaba no haber escapado usando su jutsu ileso.Pero ahora, en resumidas cuentas, algo a lo que no había sido reducido en años decidió no continuar la batalla, ya que el dinero no servía de nada si uno estaba muerto.Tomando rápidamente los árboles, comenzó a considerar la mejor manera de decirle al líder el segundo revés que habían experimentado.

Naruto se acercó a sus chicas sosteniendo su brazo positivo porque el hueso estaba roto.Ino se movió para ayudarlo, pero él negó con la cabeza y le dijo que se concentrara en Yugito.Sin embargo, Hana comenzó a analizarlo y, aunque su campo era la medicina animal, podía confirmar fácilmente que el hueso estaba roto.Yuugao había quitado la bolsa de la mujer rubia y comenzó a revisarla.Al ver un vial lleno de líquido, dijo: "Hana, ¿puedes venir aquí un momento?"

El joven Inuzuka asintió alejándose de Naruto y tomando el vil sacó unos guantes.Luego vertió un poco del líquido en un tubo que sacó de su propia bolsa.Luego, llenándolo con el mismo líquido azul que había usado para limpiar su herida después del incidente del perro rabioso, lo hizo girar y el líquido se volvió negro.Antes de que pudiera preguntar qué significaba eso, Tsume dijo: "Esa puta perra", y comenzó a irrumpir hacia la mujer.

Ino rápidamente se puso de pie sin duda sintiendo el deseo de Tsume de lastimar a la mujer inconsciente, por lo que se paró frente a Tsume extendiendo sus brazos.Mirando a Ino, la mujer mayor dijo: "Fuera de mi camino.Esta perra fue responsable de suministrar la cepa de rabia que el entrenador usó para infectar a uno de sus perros rivales ".

"Eso puede ser pero ..." Ino trató de decir, pero estaba a punto de ser empujada fuera del camino cuando Naruto puso una mano restrictiva sobre Tsume.

"Ni siquiera trates de detenerme, Naruto", dijo Tsume mirando por encima del hombro."Si no fuera por ti, ese animal podría haber infectado a muchos otros, incluidos nuestros nin-dogs".

"Lo sé", dijo Naruto, "pero si te dejo matarla en represalia, también podría rendirme ahora".

"No me des eso", dijo rodeándolo con enojo."Estoy dentro de mi derecho como la parte perjudicada aquí".

Naruto asintió, pero dijo: "Aún así, si lo haces.Entonces, ¿cómo puedo convencer a cualquiera de los otros kunoichi en Kumo de que lo digo en serio cuando quiero poner fin a los odios entre nuestras dos aldeas.Sin mencionar que Hinata también tiene una razón para odiar a Kumo, ya que fue su manipulación de los eventos detrás de su secuestro lo que llevó a la muerte de su tío.Además, estaba obedeciendo las órdenes de su Kage.Si se te ordena hacer algo similar, ¿lo harías?Tsume miró hacia otro lado y le dijo: "Es fácil decir que estamos en lo correcto todo el tiempo, pero a veces nuestras acciones son consideradas tan malvadas por quienes están fuera de los muros de nuestra aldea".

"Tch, bien", dijo Tsume cruzando los brazos y mirando hacia otro lado.

"Gracias", dijo Naruto.

"No parezcas tan presumida", dijo Tsume todavía enojada, pero casi tanto consigo misma por haber sido convencida por Naruto de dejar a Yugito en libertad.

"Lo intentaré", respondió con una sonrisa.

"Y si descubro que usaste tu habilidad para controlarme para convencerme de dejarla vivir, te patearé el trasero".

Aunque no lo hizo, el temor de que Tsume algún día llegara a creer que lo hizo resultó rápidamente en que la sonrisa desapareciera de su rostro.Con la esperanza de cambiar de tema, preguntó: "¿Y ahora qué?¿La llevamos a Konoha?

"Me temo que no podemos," dijo Yuugao, "No, a menos que no quieras que se vaya.Llevarla a la aldea sería un desafío suficiente, pero si Danzou se enterara de ella, generaría demasiadas preguntas.

Comenzando a despreciar el nombre que Naruto agregó, "Sin mencionar que trataría de usarla como palanca contra Kumo.Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?

"Primero, quiero que regreses a Konoha.Haz que Tsunade mire ese brazo;También traiga a Anko con usted cuando regrese, ya que tener un experto en interrogatorios a mano puede ser útil.El resto de nosotros nos moveremos hacia una casa de seguridad que hemos establecido en Hot-Spring Country.Tsume, tú y Hana viajarán en la parte trasera para cubrir nuestras huellas, mientras que Ino y yo llevamos al prisionero allí.

Naruto cerró los ojos y localizó a Tayuya diciendo: "¿Puedes unirte a Tayuya?Parece que se está moviendo hacia Konoha ".

Yuugao asintió y ayudó a Ino a asegurarse Yugito comenzó a dirigirse hacia el suroeste hacia una de las muchas casas de seguridad que los Anbu habían esparcido por el mundo shinobi.

Yugito se despertó dolorosa y lentamente, pero sus sentidos ya estaban evaluando su situación.Por un lado, la herida que infligió el psicópata Hidan parecía haberse curado finalmente.Desafortunadamente, desde su posición sabía que estaba atada a una silla y aparentemente su chakra había sido sellado.Sorprendida de estar viva, supuso que las cosas no podían ser tan malas, considerando todas las cosas.

Gimiendo, abrió los ojos e inmediatamente aterrizaron sobre una rubia que llevaba una diadema de Konoha y tuvieron que enmendar su creencia anterior.La rubia le sonrió, pero ella pasó su mirada más allá de él y vio la habitación en la que se encontraba. Para su sorpresa, no era una sala de interrogatorios sin alma, sino que parecía ser una casa bastante cara y de los árboles fuera de las ventanas que ella creía. ella estaba en el país de Hot Springs otra vez.

Centrándose de nuevo en el rubio, notó un yeso en su brazo derecho y le preguntó: "¿Quién eres?"

"Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki", respondió el rubio de inmediato.

Sorprendida de lo pronto que salió, le preguntó: "¿Es esta la primera vez que interroga a alguien?"

"En realidad lo es", respondió Naruto, "aunque el interrogatorio podría ser un poco duro para describirlo.Ya sabemos que estuvo en Konoha o sus alrededores recientemente y que fue responsable del suministro de una enfermedad para infectar a uno de los Inuzuka sería el ganado reproductor ".

Yugito mantuvo la mueca de dolor que sintió en su rostro y preguntó desapasionadamente: "Entonces, ¿qué hay para discutir?¿Por qué no llegar al punto en el que me rescatas a Kumo?

"Ciertamente parece que tienes una alta opinión de ti mismo.Supongo que es una postura bastante inusual para un jinchuriki, ¿no te preguntas si tu pueblo se alegra o no de que te hayas ido?

"No juntes a Kumo con el resto de las aldeas que tratan sus jinchuriki como basura", dijo Yugito enojado, aunque en verdad sabía que le debía el cambio de opinión a la Abeja Asesina.

"Bueno, independientemente", dijo Naruto de pie, "Debes darte cuenta de que Kumo realmente puede intercambiar por tu liberación es una posibilidad bastante escasa.Quiero decir que Konoha tiene que considerar lo que sucedió cuando tu pueblo intentó capturar la cabeza de la hija del clan Hyuuga.Dudo que tenga algo de valor para reemplazar al hermano del hombre.

Yugito se vio obligado a admitir que eso era cierto ya que dudaba que Kumo pudiera llegar a algo para hacer un trato posible.En cuanto a todo lo que sabía, para satisfacer el posible deseo de venganza del jefe del clan, su Bijuu sería extraída y colocada en un Hyuuga.Con la esperanza de ganar tiempo, preguntó: "¿Puedo preguntar qué pasó con los dos hombres que me atacaron?"

"¿Te refieres a Akatsuki?"Yugito asintió y Naruto dijo: "Matamos al que te hirió.Su muerte es probablemente la razón por la cual tu herida se curó.Con su él muerto y la mayoría de sus criaturas enmascaradas muertas, su compañero se retiró.

"Imposible", dijo Yugito después de haber golpeado varios lo que deberían haber sido golpes fatales para su oponente.

Sosteniendo su yeso, Naruto respondió: "Muy posible, pero no escapé ileso.Aunque tengo el placer de saber que me lo hice a mí mismo ".

Confundido, Yugito dejó pasar el comentario antes de decir: "Aún así, si todo estuviera tan abierto como cerró como usted dijo que me tendría de regreso a Konoha".Dejando que su voz adquiriera un tono seductor, dijo: "Quizás me trajiste aquí por algún tipo de recompensa".

Naruto se rió entre dientes haciendo que Yugito lo fulminara con la mirada y le dijera:Cuando busco mi recompensa y empiezo a pensar con mi otra cabeza, tratas de cambiar las tornas hacia mí para escapar.

"Muy astuto Naruto", dijo una voz detrás de ella sorprendiendo a los dos jinchuriki de cola.

"Gracias Yuugao," dijo Naruto lanzando una sonrisa a la mujer.

Yugito todavía se sorprendió de no haber sentido que la mujer comenzó a concentrarse recogiendo la respiración de un segundo.Aunque ahora que uno de ellos se había revelado, el segundo probablemente no sintió la necesidad de continuar ocultando su presencia.

Volviendo a centrarse en el hombre frente a ella, continuó hablando con la mujer y le dijo: "Aún así, debo parecer bastante difícil para ella pensar que una táctica tan transparente funcionaría en mí".

"O simplemente muestra lo desesperada que está", respondió Yuugao entrando en la vista de Yugito."Todavía creo que es prudente comprobarlo".

Para sorpresa de Yugito, Anbu se levantó la máscara y besó a la rubia mientras le pasaba la mano por la entrepierna.Su cuerpo respondió de inmediato cuando se formó una tienda de campaña que Yuugao lanzó rápidamente y comenzó a acariciar."¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos?"Yugito dijo sorprendido no solo por el comportamiento de los Leaf-nin, sino por el tamaño de la polla de Naruto, ya que era una especie de broma en Kumo que Konoha shinobi carecía.

Yuugao la ignoró y se arrodilló para tomar su polla en su boca.Pero, la pregunta de Yugito fue respondida cuando el otro shinobi que había estado detrás de ella la abrazó y le dijo: "¿Realmente necesitas que alguien te lo explique?"

Al mirar por el rabillo del ojo a la mujer, vio que tenía el pelo morado y llevaba una gabardina.Anko le sonrió antes de dirigir su atención a Yuugao, que ahora estaba tomando sus bolas en su boca mientras su mano seguía acariciándolo.Yugito no podía mirar hacia otro lado a pesar de sí misma debido a que Anko actuaba como comentarista y decía: "Sabes que verla así todavía es realmente impactante considerando cómo solía ser.Quiero decir, todo lo que ella solía hacer era trabajar, trabajar, trabajar.La idea de que caería de rodillas al caer el sombrero en medio de un interrogatorio es alucinante.Pero habiendo tenido esa polla dentro de mí, bueno, creo que puedo entender su falta de profesionalismo ".

Yugito miró hacia otro lado, pero Anko se rió entre dientes al notar que veía la acción por el rabillo del ojo.Yuugao nuevamente comenzó a mover su cabeza sobre el eje de Naruto mientras su mano jugaba con sus bolas.Cuando se contrajeron, la capitana de Anbu aumentó su ritmo pero se detuvo cuando los primeros chorros estallaron en su boca.

Yugito observó cómo la garganta de la mujer trabajaba horas extras para tragarse su esperma.Todavía se filtró un poco y cuando terminó, ella metió tranquilamente su polla dentro de sus pantalones antes de pararse y caminar detrás de la mujer atada.Antes de que Yugito pudiera comentar, escuchó el sonido de besos detrás de ella, seguido por Anko diciendo: "Mmmm, me guardaste algo".

Naruto se derrumbó en la silla en la que había estado cuando Yuugao se despertó por primera vez.Al ver su cara confundida, se volvió semi serio diciendo: "Ahora que puedo operar con la cabeza despejada nuevamente, déjame explicarte tu situación.Recientemente he entrado en un jutsu bastante interesante;Me ayuda a seducir a Kunoichi.Ahora, mi intención es usarlo para ayudar a salvar las divisiones del odio que separan las distintas aldeas ".Al ver la mirada incrédula de Yugito, dijo: "Arruinado, lo sé, pero como resultado de mi ambición es que cuando Tsume Inuzuka quería vengarse de las acciones que cometiste recientemente, decidió intentar perdonarte.Déjame proponer un juego.Permíteme usar el jutsu en ti y recibir un castigo menor por tu misión y si te resistes durante cinco días como lo hizo Anko, entonces eres libre de irte.Si no, entonces me ayudas a unir las aldeas.

"¿Qué pasa si me niego a jugar?"

"Entonces te encerramos en prisión y dejamos que nuestro Kage resuelva los asuntos"

"¿De verdad crees que me someteré a algunos débiles como jutsu?"Mirando por encima de su hombro a Anko, Yugito agregó: "Quiero decir, si ella puede resistirse, será un juego de niños.Acepto."

Naruto se rió entre dientes y se movió detrás de ella mientras canalizaba chakra en su mano izquierda.Colocándolo en el medio de su espalda, dijo: "Quién puede decir realmente, pero será divertido verlo".Cuando el cuerpo de Yugito comenzó a responder al jutsu, Naruto agregó: "Aunque, para ser sincero, Anko duró un mes".

Naruto volvió a sentarse en la silla y observó a Yugito comenzar a respirar superficialmente, casi jadeando.Asintiendo con la cabeza a Yuugao y Anko, quienes asintieron, le cortaron las cuerdas, pero antes de que ella pudiera moverse, la agarraron por los brazos y la levantaron del asiento mientras la sostenían inclinada entre ellos.A pesar de la excitación que la afectaba, Yugito preguntó: "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?"

"Estamos llevando a cabo tu castigo ahora", dijo Naruto cuando se abrió una puerta.Ino, Tsume y Hana luego intervinieron con el anciano Inuzuka sosteniendo una rama de árbol despojado en su mano."Créeme que no fue fácil convencerla de que te libere del problema con solo veinte golpes de ella".

Yugito comenzó a luchar causando que Tsume la agarrara bruscamente por la barbilla.Con una mirada fulminante, le dijo a la mujer más joven: "Tómalo como una kunoichi.Si me saliera con la mía, tu cabeza estaría decorando la entrada a las perreras.Mirando hacia atrás a Naruto, agregó: "Además, cuando mis hijos se salgan de la línea, recibirán un castigo similar".

Moviéndose detrás de la kunoichi, Tsume se bajó los pantalones y las bragas del jinchuriki exponiendo su trasero a la mujer.Quien luego trajo su interruptor casero a la parte trasera de la mujer expuesta.Tsume se tomó su tiempo entre cada huelga y aunque al llegar al vigésimo se sintió menos satisfecha de que se hubiera hecho justicia admitió que se sentía mejor.

Yugito fue despedida e inmediatamente se puso la ropa en su lugar.Decidida a evitar que cayeran las lágrimas, se conformó con mirar al rubio sentado.

Con un suspiro, Naruto se puso de pie y dijo: "Tendrás libertad para correr por la casa, ya que hay sellos para mantenernos dentro.Si logras encontrar una salida, no te aconsejo que corras.Te encontraremos, y luego tal vez Tsume tenga otra oportunidad de dejar salir sus frustraciones.Yugito asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "¿Ino la llevarás a su habitación por favor?"

Ino asintió haciendo señas al jinchuriki para que la siguiera.Incluso antes de salir de la habitación, casi podía sentir a las cuatro mujeres que rodeaban a Naruto con la intención de ser complacida por él.Centrándose en la rubia frente a ella, Yugito preguntó: "Parece bastante positivo que cederé. Hasta ahora me he sentido más excitado en misiones largas cuando era demasiado peligroso bajar la guardia para manejar las cosas".

Ino sonrió sobre su hombro y dijo: "Bueno, confía en mí cuando digo que aún no lo has experimentado completamente.Probablemente sea al tercer o cuarto día.

Yugito se burló diciendo: "Voy a vencer esto.Ahora que sé qué esperar, podré prepararme mejor.Pero por curiosidad, ¿por qué no usarlo en mí sin obtener mi consentimiento?

Ino se encogió de hombros antes de decir: "Supongo que es por lo que sucedió con Anko.Ella fue la primera en resistirse realmente.Así que decidimos con su permiso usarla como sujeto de prueba.A finales de mes, de repente se sintió abrumada por eso y temíamos que si Naruto no la tomaba, se volvería loca.Pero al final y creemos que se debió a él, ella se calmó y decidió unirse a él.Pero supongo que el incidente lo asustó un poco, así que antes de usarlo quiere que sepas cuál es su plan ".

Ino abrió la puerta a lo que Yugito asumió que sería su habitación.Moviéndose adentro, Ino abrió el armario mostrando muchos conjuntos diferentes de ropa.Algunos de los cuales fueron bastante reveladores, Yugito frunció el ceño y dijo: "Lo que tengo puesto estará bien".

"Ponte bien, pero apuesto a que mañana te alegrarás de cambiarte de ropa".Ino se giró para salir de la habitación dejando el armario abierto.Ella había sido la que sugirió llenarlo con diferentes tipos de ropa para ayudar a Naruto a evaluar mejor cuán bajo su hechizo estaba Yugito.Ino creía que si ella comenzaba a usar las opciones más reveladoras, sería una señal de que estaba lista para convertirse en suya.

Solo, Yugito se sentó al borde de la cama pero hizo una mueca debido a los azotes que recibió.Girando su atención hacia adentro, entró en su sello para hablar con su Bijuu.

Mientras Naruto había bombeado a Yugito con su chakra, Kyuubi aprovechó la oportunidad para hablar con su compañero Bijuu.Sin embargo, en lugar de ver a Nibi encarcelado en una jaula, el sello parecía haber tomado la forma de una gran área de juego llena de juguetes para gatos de tamaño normal.Al entrar completamente en el área, se sorprendió cuando Nibi apareció desde detrás de un puesto no más grande que un gato doméstico normal, aunque con dos colas.La criatura entrecerró los ojos hacia ella antes de que la sorpresa se reflejara en quién había entrado en su sello."Kyuubi, ¿por qué has venido aquí y por qué te ves así?"

Kyuubi sonrió y dijo: "Es una larga historia y me temo que no tengo tiempo para explicar.Parece que has resuelto algún tipo de acuerdo con tu anfitrión.

Nibi asintió tentativamente consciente del inmenso odio de Kyuubi por la humanidad.Por lo tanto, fue una gran sorpresa cuando, con un movimiento de cabeza, Kyuubi dijo: "Bien.Dime, ¿tu anfitriona es virgen?

"¿Que es eso?"Nibi dijo confundida e inclinando la cabeza.

"Ya veo", dijo Kyuubi ignorando la pregunta del gato mirando por la habitación.Al encontrar lo que estaba buscando, colocó su mano contra una de las paredes.Tan pronto como lo hizo, apareció la fórmula del sello de Nibi.

La voz ligeramente asustada de Nibi preguntó: "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Dejándote entrar en algo glorioso," respondió Kyuubi cambiando partes y piezas.Casi de inmediato, Nibi comenzó a ronronear sintiendo los efectos del jutsu de Naruto.Arrodillándose junto a la criatura, Kyuubi dijo: "Continúa ayudando a tu anfitrión y convencela de que se someta al mío y los sentimientos que estás experimentando ahora solo se harán más fuertes".Desapareciendo mientras Naruto cortaba el flujo de chakra, Nibi se preguntaba qué estaba pasando con su anfitrión.

Poco tiempo después, Yugito apareció en el sello.Buscando su Bijuu, lo encontró dentro de uno de los juguetes para gatos que tenía un pequeño agujero.Sorprendido por el ronroneo que emanaba del interior de Yugito, preguntó: "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, eso creo", respondió el gato, "¿Y tú?"

"Creo que podría haber mordido más de lo que puedo masticar", admitió Yugito tirando del gato para acariciar suavemente su pelaje.El ronroneo duplicó su volumen, algo que sorprendió a Yugito ya que en el pasado Nibi parecía no sentir nada.Sosteniendo al gato para mirarlo a la cara, le preguntó: "¿Qué pasa contigo?"

"No estoy seguro", admitió Nibi, "nunca antes había sentido algo así.Pero creo que es similar a lo que estás experimentando ".

Sorprendido, ya que en el pasado Nibi parecía no verse afectado por sus deseos, Yugito preguntó: "¿Es esto el resultado de su jutsu?"

"Te refieres a ese chico", respondió Nibi, "No, fue el resultado de la manipulación de Kyuubi de nuestro sello".

"¡Qué!"

"Ese chico es el contenedor de Kyuubi," contestó Nibi.

"¿Por qué el Kyuubi alteraría mi sello?"

"¿Creo convencerme de sugerir que te entregues al chico?"

"Eso no va a suceder", dijo Yugito rápidamente.

"¿Por qué no?"Nibi respondió casi quejumbrosamente: "Creo que lo has hecho antes".

Ruborizado Yugito dijo: "Esos tiempos fueron diferentes.Esos tipos debían rascarse una picazón.Hizo que pareciera que si lo presentara me uniría a él ".

"¿Sería eso tan malo?"Cuando Yugito la miró sorprendida, Nibi miró hacia otro lado y dijo: "Si conocieras al Kyuubi como yo, la idea de que ayudaría a un humano sería risible.Sin embargo, eso es exactamente lo que está haciendo y aparentemente ha decidido tomar forma humana.Este Naruto debe ser un tipo interesante.

"Déjalo caer", dijo Yugito bajando el pie.Colocando al gato, ella dijo: "Quiero que encuentres una manera de terminar su jutsu".

"No", dijo Nibi desafiantemente sorprendiendo a su anfitrión.

"Escucha aquí", dijo Yugito poniéndose nervioso.

Sin embargo, Nibi ignoró su movimiento hacia uno de los juguetes que trepaban y dijo: "Coloque su mano en la pared".

Haciendo lo indicado, apareció su sello y Nibi dijo: "Kyuubi dejó algo en la fórmula.Una cláusula si quieres.Si te ayudo, el sello se restablece y vuelvo a no sentir nada.

"Confía en mí, eso será una bendición", dijo Yugito rápidamente, "a menos que derrote este jutsu, se convertirá en una molestia hasta que me rinda".

"Pasa tanto tiempo como en un vacío sensorial como lo he hecho e incluso una molestia parecerá una dicha", dijo Nibi alejándose de su anfitrión para volver a meterse en el agujero en el que había estado descansando.

Yugito maldijo terminando la conexión.Sintiendo sus ansias a punto de hervir, se encargó de manejar la situación.Lamentablemente, sin darse cuenta de que los sentimientos que generó en su Bijuu simplemente aumentaron sus deseos de ver a su anfitrión ceder.

Naruto silbó para sí mismo mientras cocinaba el desayuno vestido solo con una bata.En verdad, los cuatro días que había pasado dentro de la casa lo hicieron sentir un poco loco.Pero al mirar su brazo adivinó de una forma u otra que habría sido dejado de lado.En el lado positivo, aunque Kyuubi le aseguró que estaba completamente curado, incluso el daño menor a sus células al usar su jutsu había causado.Simplemente estaba usando el yeso para tranquilizar a sus amantes.También estaba un poco desanimado porque Tsunade le había prohibido usar el jutsu nuevamente.Ella explicó que todo lo que se necesitaría era un fallo de encendido del jutsu o de que él estuviera demasiado cerca de él antes de que no pudiera usar el chakra y era probable que incluso Kyuubi no pudiera arreglarlo.Todavía sonreía ante lo molesto que Kyuubi había estado ante la sugerencia de Tsunade de que no podía curarlo.Pero ella decidió ponerse del lado de la precaución,

Sin embargo, era difícil estar desanimado por algo cuando uno vivía en una casa con varias mujeres cachondas y dispuestas.Al comprender por qué no se podía ver a Naruto con ellos en Konoha, las mujeres mayores de su harén decidieron aprovechar al máximo el tiempo.Estaba seguro de que Ino y Tayuya se sentían un poco descuidados, pero entendieron.Aún así, eso no les impidió colarse en su apretada agenda por un rápido o dos.

Al escuchar el arrastre, sonrió seguro de que la persona detrás de él era la única persona en la casa que aún no había participado de los diversos encuentros sexuales que habían sucedido a su alrededor."¿Quieres un desayuno?"Preguntó Naruto sin mirar atrás.

"Puedo hacerlo yo mismo", espetó Yugito.

Encogiéndose de hombros, respondió: "Vístete", antes de poner los huevos que había cocinado en su plato.Volviendo a colocar la sartén para que cualquiera de sus otros amantes que se despertó pueda agarrar un poco.Llevó su plato a la mesa y los comió con satisfacción.

Yugito fulminó con la mirada al chico y estaba seguro de que si las miradas mataran, no quedaría nada más que cenizas que soplaran en el viento."Maldito bastardo", pensó, ya que cuando aceptó su propuesta, lo menos que pudo decir fue que cada noche se habría llenado de los gemidos de las otras mujeres de la o resultado, cada noche hasta el momento la había encontrado masturbándose con las canciones de sirena de sus otros amantes, ya que los complacía de innumerables maneras.Lo que era peor era que él parecía casi capaz de durar toda la noche, haciendo que ella se preguntara cómo se sentiría estar con él.

Aunque tuvo algunos encuentros sexuales propios.Ninguno de los hombres había podido complacerla por completo, sin importar cuán enérgicamente hubiera tratado de mantenerlos comprometidos.En su desesperación, había considerado seducir a sus compañeros de jinchuriki, pero debido a la costumbre de Bee de salir corriendo por la boca, temía que el encuentro apareciera en uno de sus horribles golpes.Pero nada de eso le importaba ahora, ya que se sentía mucho más inquieta que nunca en su vida y solo esperaba que el jutsu terminara rápidamente al quinto día.

Naruto se abstuvo de reír mientras Yugito buscaba en los gabinetes sin rumbo, aparentemente sin tener idea de para qué estaba de humor.Su buen humor también se derivaba del hecho de que ella era una fuente de lujuria fuertemente herida que solo necesitaba un ligero empujón para hacerla liberar la lujuria que estaba sintiendo.Adivinó esto por su vestido actual que, como Ino había anticipado, se había vuelto cada vez más provocativo.Vestida como estaba con una bata corta y de satén, Naruto dudaba que fuera consciente de que cuando se agachó para buscar en los gabinetes inferiores, la bata se levantó para exponer la mitad inferior de su culo bien formado.

Al encontrar una lata de hachís, observó que tenía problemas para abrirla, ya que el antiguo y aburrido abrelatas que estaba usando se le escapaba debido a sus crecientes frustraciones.Mientras observaba cómo se ponía nerviosa, sospechaba que estaba a punto de golpearlo contra el mostrador hasta que soltara su contenido, así que moviéndose detrás de ella dijo: "Aquí déjame".

Mirando por encima de su hombro, dijo: "Como si te fuera mucho mejor, estás prácticamente discapacitado".

Aun así, permitió que Naruto le quitara el abrelatas y, apretándolo firmemente en el borde, dijo: "Ahora gira".Yugito lo hizo y, para su molestia, no se le escapó de la lata.Cuando la tapa se soltó por completo, dijo: "Mira, no se sabe qué podemos hacer juntos".

Yugito se burló diciendo: "Abrir una lata obstinada está muy lejos de lograr las tonterías que has estado arrojando".

"Tal vez", admitió Naruto, pero ahuecando su mejilla, dijo, "Pero no hacer nada garantiza el fracaso".

A pesar de sí misma, Yugito se encontró apoyada en la palma mientras susurraba: "No quiero traicionar mi casa".

"Yo tampoco", dijo Naruto cerrando la distancia entre sus caras."Lo que quiero es construir un lugar donde puedan coexistir".

"¿Qué pasa si fallamos", dijo Yugito perderse en sus ojos.

Naruto sonrió ante el pequeño resbalón, pero dijo: "Entonces bajamos balanceándonos".

Incapaz de contenerse aún más, Yugito se lanzó hacia adelante y aplastó sus labios contra los de él.Naruto respondió amablemente al encontrar su ansiosa lengua con la suya.Mientras distinguían las manos de Yugito, se movieron sobre sus hombros, pero encontraron la bata molesta, deshizo la faja que la sostenía cerca para mover sus manos debajo de ella.

Naruto, por su parte, consideró romper su yeso para liberar su brazo, pero al imaginar una conferencia de Ino y Tsunade decidieron sacar lo mejor de la situación.Usando su mano izquierda, jugó con su teta disfrutando la forma en que se sentía el satén de su túnica y seguro que estimulaba su pezón deliciosamente.

Mientras tanto, las manos de Yugito agarraron su polla y sintiendo su dureza le dijeron: "Kami, estuviste despierto casi toda la noche complaciendo a Anko.¿Cómo puedes seguir siendo tan duro?

"Es fácil con la estimulación y las parejas correctas", dijo Naruto gimiendo mientras frotaba su cabeza contra su coño descubierto, ya que había dejado de usar ropa interior alrededor del segundo día.

Gimiendo ante el contacto, dijo: "Quiero esto tanto".

Naruto respondió girándola y inclinándola sobre el mostrador.Frotando su polla contra sus labios inferiores empapados, dijo: "Dime, ¿cuánto lo quieres?"

Yugito miró por encima del hombro y dijo: "Por favor ... no ... no me molestes".

Respondiendo a su pedido, Naruto se inclinó besándola suavemente antes de empujar su polla dentro de ella.Yugito rompió el beso gimiendo en el mostrador cuando su pasaje fue llenado por sus compañeros jinchuriki.Naruto fue directamente hacia la matanza que la atravesó a un ritmo vertiginoso desde el principio, consciente de que después de cuatro días de frustración, todo lo que realmente quería era un orgasmo que solo pudiera recibir de una polla rígida.

La forma en que gimió, "Sí ... oh joder sí ... por qué ... ¿por qué luché tanto?"De repente se tensó gritando sorprendida, "¡Oh, mierda, me estoy corriendo!"

Ella se derrumbó contra el mostrador aún siendo parcialmente apoyada por Naruto y descansó su cabeza sobre el mostrador.Naruto, lejos de terminar con ella, la agarró por la cola de caballo que tiraba de la parte superior de su cuerpo hacia su pecho y le susurró al oído: "No me digas que ya has terminado".Luego comenzó a atacar su pasaje sensible al mismo ritmo duro que antes.

"Detente ... f-joder ... detente todavía estoy sensible ..."

Naruto extendió su mano izquierda hacia abajo y levantó la pierna hacia arriba y siguió golpeando, diciendo: "Tu cuerpo no parece querer que pare.Me estás apretando tan fuerte allí abajo.

Sintiéndose avergonzado por sus palabras, Yugito dijo: "D-no digas eso ..."

"No te avergüences", dijo Naruto, "me alegro de que tu cuerpo esté reaccionando así, porque antes de volver a Kumo.Tengo toda la intención de haber explorado cada parte de ella ".

El coño de Yugito apretó su polla aún más fuerte ante sus palabras.Mirando por encima de su hombro, ella estrelló sus labios contra los de él nuevamente mientras él continuaba su rápido paso.Demasiado pronto, aunque Naruto se encontró al borde de la liberación, pero intentó o resultado, su polla se hizo aún más grande, lo que Yugito pudo sentir al pedirle que rompiera el beso: "Estás cerca, ¿verdad?"Puedo sentirlo."Él asintió con la cabeza en respuesta, pero luchó contra el impulso mientras continuaba con sus acciones mientras los sonidos del encuentro rítmico de sus caderas llenaban la cocina.

Aún así, Naruto sabía que estaba peleando una batalla perdida.Enterrándose dentro de ella con un grito de "Me estoy acabando", se sorprendió cuando ella se apartó de él, girando rápidamente y cayendo sobre sus ancas con las piernas abiertas lascivamente.Luego tomó su polla en su boca cuando comenzó a chorrear varias cuerdas gruesas de esperma.Que tragó con sed mientras se frotaba el coño, lo que desencadenaba su propio orgasmo y la hacía gemir alrededor de su polla para su disfrute.

Cuando terminó, Yugito dejó que su polla se deslizara de sus labios con un estallido, tomándose su tiempo para tragar lo que quedaba en su boca.Una vez terminado, ella le dio un beso en la punta sensible y le quitó un gemido cuando el beso se convirtió en su succión enérgica de su polla para volverlo duro.Para su gran placer, no le tomó mucho tiempo pararse, ella envolvió su mano alrededor de su polla usándola para jalarlo detrás de ella mientras lo conducía a su habitación.

Mirando por encima del hombro mientras decía con una sonrisa lujuriosa, "Espero que puedas funcionar con el poco sueño que tienes porque te espera un largo día de exploración".

Naruto se rió entre dientes diciendo: "Creo que vas a aprender rápidamente que siempre estoy dispuesto a enfrentar un desafío".Antes de sorprenderla cuando la levantó y la arrojó sobre su hombro mientras se dirigía rápidamente a su habitación.

Cuando Yugito golpeó su puño contra la espalda de Naruto juguetonamente, un Bijuu comenzó a entender por qué Kyuubi había tomado la forma que ella hizo.

Siguiente objetivo: Shizune


	14. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 14

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío.Además, esta historia es un fic de limón y, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan.Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora.Gracias

Capítulo 14: Objetivo Shizune

"Permitisteque tu objetivo se escapara entonces", dijo un hombre, aunque realmente no estaba allí, su cuerpo parecía brumoso y en una variedad de colores, "eso es diferente a ti Kakuzu".

Sonando a la defensiva, el tesorero de Akatsuki dijo: "Bueno, si ese tonto, Hidan no hubiera necesitado quedarse para rezar después.Habríamos estado en camino en lugar de perder nuestro objetivo ante esa mujer ".

"Independientemente de esto, ahora es dos veces que ella ha interferido.Parece que tenemos competencia para redondear el jinchuriki.¿Es posible que ella esté trabajando para Konoha ya que ellos fueron quienes pelearon contigo y ahí fue donde terminó nuestro último objetivo?

"No lo sé," dijo Kakuzu respondiendo a Pain, "Pero ella no era una de las shinobi con las que luchamos.Es posible que ella se topó con un grupo que perseguía el jinchuriki y se vio obligada a huir.También las siete colas supuestamente corrieron hacia Konoha después de alejarse de ella.O su misión principal es asegurarse de que no tengamos nuestras manos sobre o nuestra información decía que los dos colas regresaban de una misión de sabotaje contra Konoha, ella podría haber estado al acecho para advertir a nuestro objetivo de la amenaza ".

"Quizás, o la información que recibimos no fue tan exclusiva como nos hicieron creer", dijo Pain."Puede ser que Hotsprings Village esté vendiendo sus servicios a todas las partes en este conflicto".

"Lo dudo", dijo un hombre grande con el pelo de punta y, aunque Kakuzu podía distinguir la espada vendada en su espalda, "la antigua aldea de Hidan no es más que una trampa para turistas con una inclinación por obtener secretos de sus visitantes VIP.Tendrían que ser suicidas para enfrentarnos entre nosotros ".

"No subestimes lo que los tontos codiciosos harán Kisame", dijo Kakuzu después de haber conocido a su parte justa de esas personas en su larga vida."¿Debería visitar a su Daimyo?"

"No, esto requiere métodos más sutiles", dijo Pain mirando hacia la mujer solitaria de la organización."Konan, quiero que te dirijas a Hotsprings Village y observes a los líderes allí.Si tenemos suerte, aprenderemos para quién está trabajando esta misteriosa pelirroja que está interfiriendo con nuestra colección de jinchuriki ".

Konan permaneció en silencio asintiendo con la cabeza antes de desaparecer de la caverna que Kakuzu estaba consultando con el resto del grupo.Mientras lo hacía, el antiguo cazarrecompensas sintió una punzada de molestia, ya que habían pasado años desde que había recibido un buen comentario del talentoso ex kunoichi de la aldea Hotsprings.

Yugito tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Naruto mirando sobre el libro de bingo de Tayuya con él.Habían pasado tres días desde su rendición, y por mucho que él prometió que había explorado casi todos los rincones de su cuerpo.Aunque había puesto los frenos cuando él le preguntó si estaba bien penetrar en su puerta trasera debido a que no estaba del todo cómoda con la idea, estaba dispuesta a admitir que estaba pensando en intentarlo.

Sin embargo, excepto en las pocas ocasiones en que uno u otro correría para conseguir algo de comida o para aliviarse.Habían pasado la mayor parte de los días en la cama.Pero lamentablemente su tiempo estaba llegando a su fin.Las patrullas de Kumo la buscaban discretamente y no tan discretamente ahora, y aunque necesitaban mantener un perfil bajo mientras operaban en un país extranjero.Probablemente, tarde o temprano, quienes la buscaban tropezarían con la casa de verano de la casa de seguridad.

Por lo tanto, a pesar de estar desnudos, los dos jinchuriki estaban mirando el libro de bingo para que Yugito pudiera contarle algo de lo que sabía sobre los que contenía.Sin embargo, a pesar de que intentaron hacer algo, resultó difícil debido a la melena pelirroja en el regazo de Naruto.Tratando de mantenerse enfocado a pesar de la succión insistente de Tayuya, Naruto dijo: "Así que ella es la razón por la que obtener documentos para ingresar a Kumo es tan difícil".

Yugito asintió con la cabeza, pero notando que algo andaba mal en la entrada de la mujer de piel oscura en el libro de bingo, dijo: "Sí, pero su nombre no es Río sino Mabui".

Al mirar la foto del asistente de Raikage, Naruto se encogió de hombros y dijo: "Estoy seguro de que a alguien se le ocurrió el nombre para no tener que seguir llamándola asistente de Raikage todo el tiempo".

"Sí, pero sería bueno que te acercaras a ella y la llamaras mal", respondió Yugito secamente, "especialmente si la golpeabas en ese momento".

La risa de Naruto se convirtió en un gemido cuando Tayuya pasó su lengua por el punto sensible debajo de su cabeza.Alejando su boca, pero aún acariciándolo, la ex Sound-nin dijo: "¿Qué tal si ustedes dos se concentran en cómo rodeamos a la perra para que yo pueda entrar en el pueblo?"

"Dice la chica con una polla en la boca", respondió Yugito con voz burlona.

Tayuya refunfuñó por lo bajo acerca del jinchuriki desagradecido que no se había ido por varios días antes de volver a complacer la polla de Naruto.Frotando el sello de Yugito, que Kyuubi había modificado para que pudiera rastrear e Hiraishin a su ubicación, Naruto preguntó: "Ahora que tengo un sello sobre ti, ¿no puedo teletransportar a Tayuya a la aldea?"

Yugito negó con la cabeza y dijo: "Sin la documentación adecuada, no podría conseguir un trabajo.Y Mabui vigila de cerca todas las aplicaciones.Desde que asumió el trabajo de asistente, los espías que realmente ingresaron a la aldea han caído un ochenta y cinco por ciento.Incluso estoy dispuesto a apostar que el quince por ciento que se las arregla para entrar es permitido que sean manipulados para que propaguen la desinformación ".

Naruto suspiró diciendo: "Básicamente, lo que me estás diciendo es que cualquier posibilidad de entrar en el pueblo recae en ella.Pero llegar a ella es casi imposible porque ella es la guardiana, por así decirlo ".

Con un fuerte sorbo, Tayuya dejó que la longitud de Naruto se le escapara de la boca.A horcajadas sobre él, alineó su polla con su abertura y con un gemido profundamente satisfecho se deslizó hacia abajo hasta que estuvo completamente dentro de ella.Lentamente balanceando sus caderas, ella gimió, "P-por qué ... no solo tenemos ... joder ... Yugito la agarra cuando están solos juntos.Podemos ... maldita sea ... teletransportarla lejos entonces.

Yugito miró hacia otro lado y dijo: "No me siento cómodo haciendo eso.Ella es mi amiga y traiciona su confianza de esa manera ... "

Naruto volvió la cara hacia la de él y la besó suavemente y cuando se retiró dijo:" Entiendo ".

La forma en que su voz se enganchó debido a las acciones de Tayuya cuando intentaba hablar en serio hizo que le lanzara una mirada molesta.Tayuya solo le dirigió una mirada que decía: "Enfréntate a eso".Luego, tal vez para desalentar una discusión adicional sobre lo que ella consideraba su tiempo, aumentó su ritmo y comenzó a subir y bajar en su poste.Naruto gimió cuando comenzó a concentrarse más en ella.Puso sus manos sobre sus caderas disparando una mirada molesta hacia su yeso.Debido a la desaparición de Naruto de la aldea durante los últimos siete días, tuvieron que inventar una historia de portada.Usando el frasco de rabia, a Tsunade se le ocurrió la idea de que el equipo enviado había ido tras el saboteador.Solo para terminar en una pelea con Akatsuki, pero como su habilidad para usar el Hiraishin seguía siendo un secreto, necesitaban ajustar el horario.Por lo tanto, la historia oficial fue después de perseguir a la kunoichi.A quién Konoha podría identificar alegando que habían logrado identificarla antes de la llegada de Akatsuki;Naruto se había lesionado el brazo después de usar el Rasenshuriken.Esto significaba que en lugar de estar casi completamente curado, tendría que fingir que su brazo acababa de lesionarse.

Hubo varios problemas con la historia, por supuesto, debido a la devastación que su jutsu había causado al campo, era probable que Kumo supiera que el altercado había sucedido en su lado de la frontera.Pero se esperaba ampliamente ya que casi todos los involucrados en el incidente habían estado equivocados;ambos pueblos estarían de acuerdo en barrer todo bajo la alfombra.

Tayuya agarró su rostro y apartó su mirada de su brazo hacia ella.Entendiendo la indirecta, él comenzó a empujar hacia arriba tirando de ella un fuerte gemido que ella silenció besándolo ferozmente.Yugito observó a la pareja gimiendo y cuando comenzó a excitarse ante la vista, comenzó a frotar lentamente su coño.

Mientras lo hacía, una vez más se maravilló ante el repentino cambio que su vida había experimentado.Mientras que antes no había pensado mucho en Konoha, de una forma u otra.Ahora se encontraba creyendo en una idea que, en cierto sentido, se había originado a partir de ella.Sin embargo, lo que realmente la sorprendió fue que Naruto no estaba dispuesto a comprometer sus valores para lograr sus objetivos.Especialmente porque lo que Tayuya había sugerido sería el camino más rápido para llevar a su espía a la aldea.Yugito podría cumplir esa función, pero Naruto le había prometido que no la obligaría.Se sentía mal porque sus obsesiones estaban retrasando su plan para tener una presencia más fuerte en Kumo.Sin embargo, él le aseguró que ella no necesitaba hacerlo, ya que él estaba seguro de que eventualmente encontrarían una manera y cuando lo hicieran sería de una manera que no la obligaría a traicionar la confianza de sus amigos.

Aún así sabía que era una línea delgada porque si Tayuya entraba en el pueblo y le permitía operar en él.En cierto sentido, todavía estaría traicionando a su pueblo, pero al ver a la pelirroja, que ahora estaba de espaldas siendo follada en el colchón, algo le dijo que las mujeres de Kumo que fueron reclutadas en el harén de Naruto le agradecerían su silencio.

Cansado de ser un espectador, Yugito se puso a cuatro patas y comenzó a gatear hacia el par de acoplamiento.Al detenerse cerca de la cara gimiendo de pelirrojos, Yugito se inclinó sobre ella y dijo: "Nunca te agradecí por salvarme".Presionó sus labios contra los de Tayuya que inmediatamente respondió.Sin embargo, el beso fue más para el beneficio de Naruto ya que sus labios se separaron el uno del otro, dejando al descubierto el juego de lenguas entre ellos.Aun así, Yugito pronto se encontró jadeando de todos modos y cuando se apartó notó una delgada cuerda de saliva que conectaba sus lenguas.

Girándose para mirar a Naruto, ella lo vio mirando hipnotizado como resultado de sus acciones mientras él continuaba golpeando el arranque de Tayuya.Dándole una sonrisa sensual, dirigió su atención al pecho de Tayuya, donde bajó la boca hasta el pezón.Manteniendo una distancia suficiente para que él pudiera ver las acciones de su lengua, ella comenzó a moverla, haciendo que los gemidos de placer de Tayuya se hicieran más fuertes.

Yugito de repente dejó escapar un gemido cuando una mano se extendió entre sus piernas para frotar su coño.Sin reconocer el toque y debido a que ella se había acostumbrado a Naruto por mucho tiempo, fue capaz de deducir que pertenecía al gemido ex-sound-nin.Dos de los delgados dedos de Tayuya empujaron su agujero haciendo que Yugito se levantara mientras se movían dentro de ella.Agarrando uno de sus senos, comenzó a moverlo mientras jugaba con su pezón cuando los dedos de Tayuya comenzaron a explorar su coño.

Inclinándose hacia el arrodillado Naruto, colocó una mano sobre la sección media de Tayuya y creyó que podía sentir la polla revolviendo el interior de la niña.Una vez que su rostro estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, presionó sus labios contra los de él y pronto las lenguas de ambos se deslizaron una alrededor de la otra en un lento baile.Sin embargo, Yugito se echó hacia atrás cuando los dedos que trabajaban en su arranque se tensaron, lo que fue seguido por un grito de "JODER, estoy jodidamente CUMMing".

Naruto gruñó un "Yo también" antes de darle al coño de Tayuya varias bombas más y salir para dispararle varias cuerdas de semen a lo largo de su estómago, algunas llegando casi hasta la barbilla.Una de las cuerdas había aterrizado justo en la mano de Yugito.Alejándola, la lamió y luego bajó la cara hacia la ingle de Tayuya y comenzó a lamer el resto mientras avanzaba por el cuerpo de Tayuya.

Naruto vio como casi como un gato bebiendo leche, ella limpió el cuerpo de la semilla de Tayuya.Para cuando llegó al final cerca de su barbilla, él ya estaba duro de nuevo y cuando las dos mujeres comenzaron a besarse nuevamente compartiendo su semen entre ellas, era casi todo lo que podía soportar.Cuando Yugito subió por el cuerpo de Tayuya, ella le presentó una vista de su reluciente arrebato, así que aprovechó la oportunidad para colocarse detrás de ella.En un empuje rápido y violento, enterró su polla dentro de su compañero jinchuriki que rompió su beso para gemir de placer.

Con una sonrisa, Naruto dijo: "No deberías molestarme así".

Yugito miró por encima del hombro con una sonrisa de su propia respuesta, "¿Quién está bromeando, estoy proporcionando motivación".

Alcanzando a Naruto, le tocó los dos senos presionando su espalda contra la de ella y le susurró al oído: "Es difícil proporcionarle una belleza como la tuya".

Yugito se sonrojó, pero Tayuya lo escuchó y le preguntó: "¿Qué demonios hay de mí?"

Naruto movió una mano del pecho de Yugito y agarró la de Tayuya, que estaba siendo montada a horcajadas por las rubias, diciendo: "Estoy seguro de que sabes la respuesta a eso".

Con una polla dura dentro de ella que actualmente no estaba haciendo nada, Yugito dijo: "Ahora quién está bromeando".Naruto se rió antes de comenzar un ritmo lento y lánguido.Sin embargo, a Yugito no le importó, ya que Tayuya le proporcionó una estimulación adicional presionando sus labios contra la clavícula del jinchuriki antes de pasar a sus senos.Gimiendo de placer, comenzó a balancearse hacia atrás para encontrarse con los empujes de Naruto.Naruto captó la pista y aumentó su propio ritmo para igualar al anfitrión de las dos colas.

Cambiando las cosas, Naruto envolvió una mano alrededor de la sección media de Yugito y la atrajo hacia él.Su polla nunca dejó su coño cuando cayó de espaldas sobre la cama dejando al Kumo-nin encima y de espaldas a él.Se sentó allí un momento para situarse y luego levantó lentamente las caderas.Naruto gimió cuando su pene se hizo visible centímetro a centímetro, reflejado por el gemido de Yugito mientras bajaba lentamente su coño hacia abajo.Mantuvo el ritmo lento con ganas de sacarlo ya que con toda probabilidad sería la última vez por un tiempo ya que él ni siquiera sería capaz de llevarla a su aldea al menos hasta que encontraran una manera de infiltrarse en Kumo.

Tayuya pensó que pasaría un tiempo hasta que pudiera montar la polla de Naruto de nuevo y se dirigió hacia su cabeza, donde estaba parado sobre él y dijo: "Hazme sentir bien también, Naruto", antes de bajar su arranque a su boca.

Mientras Naruto y Yugito usaban sus cuerpos para despedirse, Kyuubi aprovechó la oportunidad para ingresar al sello de la mujer.Una vez más, en la gran sala de juegos que representaba el sello de Nibi, Kyuubi podía escuchar el ronroneo del contenido proveniente de una de las torres cubiertas de alfombras.Kyuubi también estaba sintiendo las sensaciones agradables que el acoplamiento de Naruto estaba enviando a través del sello, sin embargo, lo ignoró al descubrir que palidecían en comparación con lo que había experimentado con el rubio directamente.

Por un momento, Kyuubi pensó en su propio amor con Naruto.No se le había escapado que Naruto no se había corrido con ella.Tampoco estaba molesta porque él no lo mencionó ni lo mencionó, ya que creía que él estaba tratando de evitar sus sentimientos sobre el asunto.Particularmente debido a lo que ella creía estaba detrás de su incapacidad para estar completamente satisfecho en el sello mientras ella lo había estado.La primera pista para ella había sido cuando le había hecho una mamada a Naruto.Cuando ella había tratado de probarlo a través de sus boxers, no había probado nada.Ella creía que era porque ninguno de sus otros amantes había tratado de hacer tal cosa, y dado que todo lo que sabía del sexo provenía de sus experiencias.Ella razonó que para Naruto el sexo en el sello era simplemente estimulación o no tenía experiencia física ni cuerpo, no se vio empantanada por tal cosa.

Naruto la había visitado varias veces durante los cuatro días que tardó en romper la resolución de Yugito.Kyuubi se alegró de saber que llegar a tal entendimiento no había disminuido su disfrute de esos tiempos.Sin embargo, saber que había otro nivel de placer para que ella disfrutara la hizo sentir hambre de experimentarlo.

El problema, por supuesto, es cómo, ya que su existencia física todavía era solo chakra y estaba encerrada detrás del sello.Además, no podía acceder a ella sin matar al hombre que quería ser quien le hiciera el amor.Tenía varias ideas en proceso, pero primero necesitaba hablar con uno de los otros amantes de Naruto.También quería mantener sus planes cerca del chaleco por el momento.En parte porque ella no sabía cómo reaccionaría Naruto y también en parte como respuesta a que él no le hablara sobre el asunto.Si bien no estaba enojada, la irritaba, por lo que consideró tomar el asunto en sus propias manos bastante justo.

El ronroneo de Nibi llegando a su fin sacó a Kyuubi de sus pensamientos al sentir las agradables sensaciones de que el amor de su anfitrión llegaba a su fin.Aclarando su garganta, no se sorprendió cuando Nibi asomó la cabeza por un agujero en una de las torres de gatos.Ella contuvo una sonrisa mientras el diminuto Bijuu saltaba rápidamente y se detenía frente a ella.

"Kyuubi, quiero experimentar más ..."

"Por supuesto que sí", dijo Kyuubi con tono divertido.

Casi de inmediato, Kyuubi notó que la cara inhumana de Nibi cambió de complacida a cautelosa.Kyuubi contuvo un suspiro al pensar que su compañera Bijuu sintió que había caído en una trampa que ella había puesto."Relájate", dijo Kyuubi levantando las manos tratando de calmar a la bestia chakra."Quise decir que soy consciente de lo que estás sintiendo.Por ahora, aunque me temo que tendrás que dejar que lo que has sentido ya sea suficiente.Pero prometo que cuando llegue el momento experimentarás todo lo que quieras y más.Pero primero, ¿puedes decirme si hay alguna debilidad en las defensas de Kumogakure que mi anfitrión pueda explotar?

Nibi miró hacia otro lado y dijo: "No puedo decírtelo.Yugito estaría molesto.

Kyuubi frunció el ceño y dijo: "Creo que quieres que tu sello vuelva a ser como era entonces".

"Eso no es justo", dijo Nibi enojado, "¿Traicionarías a tu anfitrión solo para obtener lo que quieres?"

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Kyuubi, que no dudaba que mostraba en su rostro.Nibi lo escuchó diciendo: "Realmente no has pensado en esas cosas, ¿verdad?Dime, ¿es su único valor para ti el placer que puede darte?

"No ..." dijo Kyuubi débilmente, aunque una parte de ella sentía que tal cosa era o toda su razón de su miedo a contarle a Naruto sobre la verdad de su papel en la muerte de sus padres había sido el resultado de su temor de que él la sacara de su vida.Pero era él o el placer que él le daba lo que realmente le importaba.

Alejándose un poco del Bijuu, dijo: "Olvídalo entonces".Permitiéndose desvanecerse del sello, dijo: "Si estás interesada en más, entonces quizás deberías considerar crear una forma más atractiva físicamente".Cuando desapareció, escuchó a su compañera Bijuu silbarle, pero la idea se arraigó y Nibi comenzó a soñar con una forma humana.

Tsunade gritó de satisfacción cuando sintió que Naruto soltaba su semilla dentro de ella antes de relajarse y caer a un lado de él en su cama.Cuando su respiración volvió a la normalidad, admitió para sí misma que estaba aliviada de que Naruto no estuviera molesto porque ella supiera la verdad sobre sus padres.Si bien se habían visto desde que se enteró, esta era la primera vez que realmente habían estado solos.Al darse la vuelta y acurrucarse a su lado, le preguntó: "¿Nunca estás satisfecha?Acabas de regresar de Hotspring Country y de una semana de sexo.

Naruto la acercó más y dijo: "Dios me ayude si alguna vez lo estoy.Me temo que todos se amotinarán contra mí.No olvidemos que me saltaste.

Tsunade sonrió, pero se desvaneció cuando se volvió sombría y dijo: "Naruto ..."

Sintiendo que ella estaba a punto de sacar a relucir su conocimiento de su parentesco, puso un dedo sobre sus labios antes de decir: "Tsunade, está bien.Entiendo que como líder de la aldea había cosas que no podías decirme.Además, pensé que estabas cumpliendo una promesa a Pervy Sage o al Viejo.Pero aún así encontraste una manera de hacerme saber que te permitía cumplir tu promesa y nuestra relación, y como un bono evitó una situación potencialmente mala entre Kyuubi y yo.No queda nada que decir.

Tsunade asintió pero se inclinó para besar a su amante.Sin embargo, antes de que las cosas se pusieran demasiado calientes, ella rompió el beso.Con eso aclarado entre ellos, decidió plantear otro asunto que quería discutir."Naruto, cuando encontré tu lista de mujeres que planeabas apuntar.Me di cuenta de que Shizune no estaba allí.¿Planeaste no agregarla?

"Bueno, para ser honesto, Ino y yo nos distraímos antes de que realmente lo termináramos.Pero la pusiste en el libro de bingo que inventaste.Sin embargo, para ser honesto, siempre supuse que estaba fuera de los límites ".

"¿Por qué?"

"Um, porque la criaste, ¿no?"

"No te impidió dormir con Tsume y Hana".

"Cierto, pero realmente no estaba apuntando a Hana desde el principio.Ella simplemente cayó en mi regazo.No es que no esté contento, las cosas resultaron de esa manera, pero entiendo que hay ciertas líneas que la gente no quiere cruzar ".

Tsunade arqueó una ceja y dijo: "¿Tsume y Hana parecen estar en conflicto?"

"No, pero ..." comenzó Naruto, pero fue silenciado por Tsunade colocando un dedo contra sus labios.

"Entiendo lo que estás diciendo", dijo Tsunade antes de detenerse para ordenar sus pensamientos.Después de rechazar varias formas discretas de redactar lo que quería decir, se decidió por ser franca diciéndole: "Creo que lo que crees es que veo a Shizune como una hija".Cuando Naruto asintió, ella dijo: "Eso no podría estar más lejos de la verdad".Tsunade pudo ver la confusión de Naruto y tal vez la indignación, pero dijo: "¿Ves a Jiraiya como un padre?"

"No, pero ..."

Cortándolo, ella dijo: "¿Por qué no, pasaste una cantidad considerable de tiempo con él?"

"No sé si es difícil de explicar.Es importante para mí y tenemos un vínculo precioso, pero realmente nunca pensé en él en ese sentido ".

"Entonces, ¿por qué asumir que tendría a Shizune en el papel de hija?"

"Porque no la cuidaste por cerca de diez años.Quiero decir ... "

Tsunade se sentó en la cama mirando lejos de él, así que Naruto dejó que su frase se desvaneciera.Suponiendo que ella explicaría su posición.Finalmente, después de varios minutos, dijo: "Creo que sería justo decir que me cuidó.Estaba muerto cuando Dan murió, y para ser honesto, lo último que quería era un poco de malcriado.Pero sabía que terminaría en un barrio de la aldea si no la acogía.Miró hacia atrás por encima del hombro y la tristeza en su rostro más joven casi parecía o si no perteneciera allí, Naruto supuso que probablemente se debía a que ella le había dicho que su apariencia actual era anterior a todas las tragedias que habían sucedido en su vida.

Naruto también se sentó y la atrajo hacia él antes de envolverla con sus brazos, enviando una mirada molesta al yeso que todavía tenía en el brazo.Tsunade se regodeó en la comodidad antes de continuar, "Aún así, ella podría haber estado mejor.Apenas dejé que el hecho de que una mujer joven viajara conmigo me disuadiera de dedicarme a mis propios hábitos de beber y apostar.No puedo decirte la cantidad de veces que visité en cualquier hotel en el que nos alojáramos sin tener idea de cómo llegué allí.Sin embargo, todavía estaba vestido y metido en la cama.Una vida de viajes constantes no era forma de que ella creciera y, a veces, no creo que alguna vez la hayan besado.Supongo que lo que digo es que si puedes darle la misma medida de felicidad y amor que me das, me haría feliz ".

Naruto permaneció en silencio sin saber cómo responder.Todavía tardó un poco en acostumbrarse al hecho de que a veces su harén era el que lo animaba a tener nuevos amantes.Tsunade habiendo dicho su artículo y pensando que Naruto necesitaba tiempo para pensarlo cambió el tema diciendo: "Supongo que podemos quitar el yeso.Con su rápida curación, debe coincidir con la línea de tiempo que hemos establecido ".

Habiendo tomado su decisión, Naruto dijo: "En realidad, vamos a dejarlo en su lugar.Puede ser útil.

Tsunade miró confundida sobre su hombro solo para recibir una sonrisa divertida que le hizo pensar que ya tenía una idea de cómo agregar a su primer aprendiz a su harén.Sintiendo que su propio cuerpo responde al pensamiento, dijo: "Cuéntame más".

"Es bueno verte regresado a nosotros, Yugito", dijo el Raikage A visiblemente aliviado de que la encontraran como estaba Volviendo a Kumo."Cuando supe de la devastación del medio ambiente antes de que perdiéramos tu rastro, temí lo peor".

"Gracias, Lord Raikage", respondió Yugito genuinamente a su líder.

Al cambiar de tema y su rostro, que pasó de ser aliviado a estoico y serio, dijo: "Ahora cuídate de contarnos lo que sucedió".

Yugito pasó un momento mirando alrededor de la habitación y la encontró llena de algunos de los shinobi más confiables del Raikage.Mabui estaba naturalmente entre ellos.Yugito desvió su mirada de la asistente a su líder antes de decir: "Mi misión a la Hoja fue un éxito.Le había dado uno de los frascos de rabia a nuestro cliente y estaba regresando a la aldea cuando dos hombres que llevaban una capa de emboscada me emboscaron ".

"Akatsuki," dijo A con una sonrisa burlona.

"Sí", respondió Yugito sombríamente sabiendo que probablemente ya no estaría entre los vivos si no fuera por la aparición oportuna de Tayuya."Fui derrotado en la batalla por un hombre llamado Hidan.Poseía una habilidad única para ignorar los golpes fatales mientras podía maldecir a las personas para que sufrieran el mismo daño que él ".

A cambió su enfoque a Mabui preguntando: "¿Qué puedes decirme sobre este Hidan?"

Yugito no se sorprendió de que Mabui pudiera decir: "Es un anarquista que adora a un dios pagano conocido como Jashin.También es un ninja desaparecido de Hotsprings Village y se rumorea que no puede morir ".

A frunció el ceño ante la mención de la aldea del hombre, debido a que ha sido una fuente constante de filtraciones de información de varios shinobi, kunoichi e incluso líderes políticos, desde su conversión de una aldea shinobi a un destino turístico.Lo que sea que había en el agua tendía a dejar a sus visitantes con los labios sueltos, por lo que había prohibido a su shinobi visitarlo.No es que los líderes políticos de Lightning Country lo hayan escuchado mucho para su molestia y la ruina de varios de sus planes para aumentar el poder militar de su pueblo.

Pensando en ese sentido, dijo: "Hmm, quizás podamos usar esto para nuestra ventaja.Konoha cruzó nuestras fronteras y quizás podamos usar eso para poner nuestras manos en el Byakugan ".

Yugito luchó contra su ceño ante eso.Si bien respetaba a A como ningún otro shinobi, con la excepción de a la que ahora estaba obligada, a ella no le gustaba cómo estaba dispuesto a llegar tan lejos para echar mano de los linajes de otras aldeas.Contenta de haber tomado precauciones contra tal suceso, ella dijo: "Creo que sería mejor dejar que el asunto caiga, Lord Raikage".

Su líder arqueó una ceja, que ella tomó como permiso para decir lo que pensaba y agregó: "Aunque no estaba al tanto de ninguna búsqueda, es posible que Konoha me estuviera rastreando.Durante mi batalla perdí los viales restantes de la enfermedad y dado que no apareció durante su búsqueda por mí.Pueden haberlo tomado.Con Tsunade como su Hokage, ella puede rastrear el origen hasta nuestras aldeas del norte.

"Eso es bastante descabellado", dijo A despectivamente con un gesto.

"No subestimaría a uno de los Sanin", dijo Yugito severamente a lo que su líder tenía que estar de acuerdo.Agregando la guinda a su argumento, dijo: "Además, tenga en cuenta que uno de sus shinobi fue responsable de la devastación que encontró y que mató a un hombre que nuestra propia información dice que es insoportable".Creo que sería mejor si dejamos caer el asunto por ahora ".

Podía ver que a su líder no le gustaba, pero le costaba argumentar en contra de su recomendación.Con un suspiro, dijo: "Supongo que habrá otras oportunidades.Estás despedido.

Yugito asintió con la cabeza en dirección a la puerta, pero no sin antes enviar una última mirada a Mabui preguntándose cómo Naruto sería capaz de acercarse a la mujer de aspecto sereno.

Shizune se despertó con un suspiro que no quería dejar la comodidad de su cama o despertarse del sueño bastante húmedo que había estado disfrutando.Sin embargo, mientras se quitaba el sueño de los ojos, se sonrojó ante lo que el sueño había implicado.Se puso la camisa de dormir sobre la cabeza y se miró en un espejo de cuerpo entero vestido solo con sus bragas.Pasó una mano sobre uno de sus pezones y descubrió que aún era difícil de su sueño que la había protagonizado a ella y a un cierto genin que probablemente podría tomar una gran cantidad de jounin del pueblo y ganar.Sofocando el gemido que provocaron sus acciones, miró a su agenda y vio que hoy tenía que terminar el examen médico de Naruto.

Con un suspiro pensó: "No es de extrañar que haya soñado con él".Aunque era una excusa plausible, sabía que era solo en parte la razón por la que su sueño había sido tan erótico.El otro es su vida en general y, aunque estaba contenta con las oportunidades que le habían brindado, como estudiar con una de las mujeres más fuertes del planeta.Hubo momentos en que se preguntó si tal vez hubiera sido mejor quedarse en la aldea.

Al menos en lo que respecta a su vida amorosa, como tener que actuar como el adulto en el dúo que había sido Tsunade y ella había pasado factura.Esa fue sin duda una de las razones por las que estaba teniendo sueños sexualmente explícitos sobre alguien de la mitad de su edad.No es que no hubiera tratado de perder su virginidad, pero lo había estropeado de tal manera que nunca lo había intentado de nuevo.Había sucedido algunas noches después de que ella cumpliera veintiún años.Tsunade había estado en uno de sus dobladores toda la noche, pero en lugar de preocuparse por ella como siempre había sido el caso.Shizune se había dirigido a un bar ella misma.Allí conoció a un apuesto joven y se le acercó con la intención de seducirlo.Lamentablemente, había estado tan nerviosa que había seguido alimentando al hombre con bebidas hasta el punto de que se habían retirado a una habitación de hotel barata.El hombre después de una intensa sesión de besos se había desmayado sobre ella.Sintiéndose mortificada, la había dejado sería desfloradora en su estupor borracho para recoger a su amo.Afortunadamente y con mucho gusto habían salido de la aldea temprano al día siguiente.

Por lo tanto, con su primera y única experiencia real con el sexo que termina en un fracaso absoluto.Shizune simplemente había canalizado todas sus energías para estar allí para su maestra.Supuso que esa podría ser la otra razón por la que había comenzado a sentirse tan frustrada con su falta de vida amorosa, que últimamente Tsunade la había necesitado cada vez menos.Para ser honesto, era algo que siempre había temido que Tsunade tomara el puesto de Hokage.Siendo así como había crecido en el trabajo y redescubierto la mujer fuerte que había sido, antes de sus devastadoras pérdidas, dejaría de confiar en ella.

Puede haber tardado un poco más de tres años, pero ese día parecía haber llegado.Normalmente Shizune se habría duchado rápidamente antes de dirigirse a la habitación de Tsunade para despertarla de la cama.Mirando el reloj, Shizune suspiró, ya que ni siquiera necesitaba comprobarlo ya que su maestro ya no estaba en su oficina.Sorprendió a Shizune la primera vez que se dirigió a la habitación del Sannin solo para descubrir que Tsunade ya estaba despierto y se había ido.Se dirigió rápidamente a la oficina esperando descubrir que había ocurrido alguna emergencia durante la noche que requirió la atención del Hokage.En cambio, todo lo que encontró fue a la rubia trabajando diligentemente en su papeleo.

Al principio, Shizune se había deleitado con el cambio en su maestro, ya que nunca la había visto tan feliz.Sin embargo, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, esa alegría se había convertido en una pregunta de cómo se definiría a sí misma como el papel que había desempeñado durante casi veinte años, ya no parecía ser necesaria.Shizune sacudió la cabeza al recordar haber tratado de convencerse de que todo era un frente y que Tsunade aún la necesitaba.Incluso había revisado el secreto, el escondite secreto de la rubia, ya que mientras Tsunade sin duda sabía que estaba al tanto de su suministro de sake oculto.Shizune estaba segura de que su maestro no sabía que ella sabía de su verdadero alijo secreto.Cuando lo comprobó, lo único que encontró fue ropa, algunas de ellas bastante atrevidas, que Shizune imaginó que Tsunade solo usaría en su juventud.No estoy seguro de lo que simboliza la ropa,

Con un suspiro cansado, Shizune decidió ducharse antes de dirigirse a la oficina.Bajando sus bragas, se sonrojó avergonzada al recordar su sueño que representaban las bragas humedecidas.Se duchó rápida y eficientemente y comió un desayuno ligero antes de dirigirse a la oficina preguntándose cómo rompería la monotonía en que se había convertido su vida.

Lo que siguió para Shizune fue otro día de presentación de los documentos que Tsunade firmó con las diversas personas que necesitaban para comunicarse.Una de las cosas que notó fue un formulario de aceptación de misión para una de las muchas misiones de rango G que Naruto había acumulado durante su carrera de shinobi.Ella no sabía cómo reaccionaría particularmente si se enteraba de que el Equipo Ocho más Kakashi había descubierto algo problemático en su búsqueda de respuestas a lo que le había sucedido al equipo Anbu que estaba investigando los escondites de Orochimaru.

Normalmente ella creía que él se volvería loco ante la idea de quedarse fuera, incluso si estaba herido.Sin embargo, la forma tranquila en que estaba reaccionando ante la tarea de reemplazar a Hinata la sorprendió.Casi había esperado que a la hora del almuerzo él hubiera molestado a Tsunade para que le asignara una tarea un poco más emocionante.En cambio, realizó las diversas tareas que le pidieron que realizara con un mínimo de alboroto.Por lo tanto, cuando llegó el almuerzo y entró en la oficina para decirle a Tsunade que se dirigía a la cafetería, se sorprendió de encontrarlo sentado detrás del escritorio mirando un pedazo de papel.

Al entrar a la oficina completamente, ella dijo: "¿Tsunade sabe que estás sentado en su escritorio?"

"Estoy seguro de que ella no tendría ningún problema con eso", respondió con una sonrisa que no pudo evitar reflejar.

"¿Sabes a dónde fue?"

"S-ella dijo algo sobre conseguir algo de beber", respondió Naruto.

Shizune encontró el pequeño enganche en su respuesta un poco extraño y notó que sus mejillas se colorearon un poco, así que le preguntó: "¿Estás bien?"

"Nunca mejor, Shizune."

"Está bien, supongo que lo descubriremos más tarde, no olvides que tenemos que terminar tu examen después del almuerzo".

"Lo sé.Estaré allí."

Shizune asintió y comenzó a salir de la oficina.Justo cuando llegó a la puerta, dijo: "¿Puedes decirle a Lady Tsunade que voy a almorzar ahora?"

"S-sí, no hay problema.Te veré después del almuerzo.

Shizune se detuvo preguntándose qué le pasaba, ya que parecía estar luchando contra una mueca.Pensando que ella descubriría lo que estaba pasando con él más tarde, abrió la puerta para irse.Justo antes de que la puerta se cerrara, escuchó un sonido sordo y escuchó a Naruto gemir.Excepto que el sonido era lo más alejado del dolor que podía imaginar.Se quedó congelada afuera de la puerta preguntándose qué acababa de escuchar.

"Estaba Naruto con alguien", pensó sorprendida, especialmente porque el único lugar para que la persona se escondiera era debajo del escritorio.Estuvo tentada de regresar para llegar al fondo, pero decidió irse sin estar dispuesta a someter a ninguno de ellos a la vergüenza.Ella supuso que él solo tenía esa edad.Naturalmente, eso dejaba la cuestión de quién era con él."Supongo que esas fechas deben haber valido la pena", pensó divertida y excitada.

Había escuchado los rumores de que Naruto se había vuelto bastante popular entre las mujeres recientemente, después de haber sido vista por la ciudad con varias mujeres hermosas.Mientras que varios de ellos habían sido civiles, dos de ellos habían sido los kunoichi que se habían graduado con él.Ella había asumido que, como los rumores, también decían que habían sido citas para jugar y que Naruto las estaba haciendo con la esperanza de cortejar a Sakura.Sin embargo, a menos que hubiera sido Sakura debajo del escritorio, tal vez las fechas habían dado un fruto inesperado para el rubio.

Ella razonó que ese debía ser el caso ya que Sakura había estado bastante deprimida últimamente.Al principio ella creía que se debía a la desastrosa misión de capturar al espía de Sasori.En parte a la aparición de Sasuke, y el posterior ataque del equipo.Pero ahora suponía que estaba más relacionado con o no se le escapó, se dio cuenta de que en todos los rumores el nombre de Sakura nunca se mencionaba y que había estado en varias citas con cada una de las mujeres cuyos nombres tenían.Otra cosa que no se le escapó fue que el estado de ánimo de Sakura cayó.El kunoichi cuyos nombres había escuchado habían recogido.Agregue Tsunade a la mezcla y habría sido una trifecta de mujeres asociadas con el rubio que de repente parecía tener una perspectiva más positiva.

Shizune se detuvo en seco, pensando: "No fue Tsunade, ¿verdad?"Ella negó con la cabeza, despejándola de tal locura que seguramente Tsunade, la kunoichi más poderosa del mundo, no estaría arrodillada debajo de su propio escritorio chupando a Naruto.Adivinar su hambre era sacar lo mejor de ella.Rápidamente se dirigió al hospital para detenerse en la pequeña cafetería que tenía.

Tomando asiento sola para quedarse sola con sus pensamientos.Ella comenzó a preguntarse realmente si su sueño estaba teniendo un efecto en ella.Casi se había convencido a sí misma de haberse imaginado todo cuando Ino y Sakura entraron.El contraste entre los dos no podía ser mayor, ya que Ino estaba haciendo todo lo posible para animar a su amiga.Aun así, era fácil ver que cuanto más intentaba la rubia, peor hacía sentir a la niña de cabello rosado y finalmente ambos se quedaron en silencio.

A Shizune le pareció que Sakura lamentaba su pérdida de presencia en la vida de Naruto.Al pasar por algo similar, no pudo evitar sentir simpatía por la niña.No era una buena sensación saber que ya no te necesitaba alguien que te importaba.Incluso si para Shizune la chica de cabello rosado ahora se encontraba atrapada en una situación de su propia creación.Sabía que el sentimiento de Sakura por Naruto había cambiado con los años de su ausencia.Pero, por la forma en que se había centrado tanto en Sasuke al regreso de Naruto, Shizune sintió que no debería sorprenderse de que aparentemente hubiera seguido adelante.

Esperando que los dos superaran sus diferencias, Shizune se centró en Ino y por un momento la imaginó debajo del escritorio complaciendo a Naruto.Fue sorprendentemente fácil de hacer, especialmente porque Ino no solo había tenido una cita con Naruto, sino que también parecía haber perdido la imagen amorosa de Sasuke.

Sin embargo, su imaginación tomó la imagen de la rubia chupando el jinchuriki y la suplantó.Pero luego se transformó de nuevo, pero esta vez girando un pequeño escenario para ella.Estaba entrando a la oficina con una taza de té en una bandeja para el Hokage.Ella sonrió al rubio sentado detrás del escritorio cuando sus ojos azules se suavizaron al verla.Tomando el té de la bandeja, lo bebió de un solo trago, tanto deleitándola como molestando.Su deleite provino del hecho de que ella sabía que él lo disfrutaba y la molestia provenía de todo el esfuerzo que ella había hecho para hacerlo tal como a él le gustaba, solo porque se lo tragaba rápidamente.

/ Aún así el deleite ganó cuando ella preguntó: "¿Habrá algo más, Lord Hokage?"

/ "En realidad me siento un poco rígido", dijo empujando la silla varios metros hacia atrás.

/ Sin decir una palabra, Shizune tomó su posición entre las piernas de su líder y liberó la razón detrás de sus pantalones carpa.Jadeando cuando salió disparada de su mosca, ella agarró el eje y rápidamente liberó la tensión en el cuerpo de su Hokage.Tan pronto como la boca envuelta alrededor de su polo y luego se quejó a cabo de una manera de lo que había oído antes decir: "Shizune ..."

"Shizune, oye la tierra a Shizune," una voz femenina llamó su despertar de su ensueño

Centrándose en el voz dijo, "¿Qué pasa, Ino?"

"Bueno, el almuerzo terminó y tu turno en el hospital comenzó hace quince minutos.Estaba volviendo a tomar una copa y te vi mirando al espacio.

Sorprendida, miró el reloj para ver que la rubia kunoichi no estaba exagerando.De pie abruptamente, dijo: "Oh, no, llego tarde".

"Eso es lo que estoy tratando de decirte", dijo Ino con una sonrisa divertida."Diviértete", agregó en voz baja cuando la mujer de cabello oscuro ya había cruzado las puertas de la cafetería del hospital.

Shizune salió corriendo ya que su primera cita fue famosa por su falta de paciencia.Sabiendo lo ocupado que solía estar, incluso con un elenco, ella no dudaba en hacer que aceptara otra cita sería bastante difícil.Especialmente si la razón por la que no sucedió la primera fue por su tardanza.Mientras corría, trató de ignorar la forma en que sus bragas se aferraban a ella debido a su excitación.Dudando de que su paciente estuviera allí, pero no estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse a hacerlo esperar más tiempo si era ella, ella decidió darlo por vencida.

Al llegar a la puerta, sacó la carpeta de la bandeja que colgaba de la pared a su lado antes de entrar lista para enfrentar la decepción.Lo que ella no esperaba era que Naruto estuviera sentado pacientemente en la cama que la habitación había revestido, solo en sus boxers.

"Todavía estás aquí", exclamó incapaz de mantener su sorpresa de su voz o cara.

Naruto se rió y dijo: "Bueno, me imagino que tendríamos que reprogramarlo más tarde si me fuera.Dado que mi elenco se lanzará pronto, pensé que sería mejor hacerlo ahora en lugar de cuando vuelva a tener algunas misiones serias ".

Shizune asintió diciendo: "Perdón por hacerte esperar".

"Está bien", dijo de pie y estirando la mano para bajar sus bóxers, "también los pierdo".

"Espera", dijo Shizune nerviosamente.

"Pensé que habías dicho que debías examinarlo," dijo Naruto mirándola confundido.

"Sí, solo necesito algo de tiempo para prepararme mentalmente", dijo sonrojándose ante su risita divertida.Mientras agrega rápidamente, "Además, hay algunas preguntas que debo hacer".

Cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, dijo: "Oh, está bien.Pregúntale al doctor ".

Al hacer la letanía completa de preguntas, llegó a una en la que esperaba que él fuera menos honesto, pero estaba preparada para confrontarlo si era necesario, así que le preguntó: "Ahora eres sexualmente activa".

"Sí", respondió descaradamente sorprendiéndola.

Componiéndose rápidamente, mantuvo los ojos pegados al portapapeles mientras preguntaba al siguiente: "¿Con qué frecuencia participa en tales actividades?"

Tomándose un momento para pensar, dijo: "Varía, pero quizás seis o siete veces es el promedio".

Shizune lo miró de nuevo sorprendido.Al escribir la respuesta, Naruto pudo ver que ella asumió que se refería a una semana.Pensó en corregirla ya que Tsunade se aseguraría de que las respuestas reales nunca vieran la luz del día, pero no quería sorprenderla demasiado, demasiado rápido.Aún así, estaba resultando difícil no reírse, ya que seguiría mirando con sorpresa cuando recibiera una respuesta que no esperaba.

Mientras se abría camino a través de la lista, Shizune luchó para mantener una pizca de molestia en sus pensamientos.Aquí tenía treinta y tantos años, una mujer y un niño que acababa de llegar a la cima de su vida ya habían experimentado la desconocida emoción del sexo y casi lo disfrutaba por la pequeña sonrisa con la que la adornaba.Con un suspiro mental, terminó la lista, así que al levantar la vista dijo: "Muy bien Naruto, estoy listo para que los pierdas".

Sin vergüenza, él rápidamente los derribó y ella se vio en apuros para no jadear ante el monstruo frente a ella.Aunque flácida, supuso que, cuando se erigiera, tendría unas diez pulgadas.Rápida y eficientemente después de ponerse unos guantes de látex, mientras ignoraba la forma en que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando ante el hombre desnudo frente a ella, se dispuso a verificar para asegurarse de que estuviera sano.Al terminar, se quitó los guantes y los arrojó a la papelera médica.Sacó un pequeño recipiente de uno de los seres y dijo sonrojándose: "Voy a necesitar una muestra".

Aunque no era la primera vez que se hacía un examen de este tipo, ya que era prácticamente un problema estándar para convertirse en shinobi.Ella asumió que era la primera vez que le pedían algo así, así que dijo: "Como eres sexualmente activa, hay más pruebas que debemos realizar.Por lo tanto, voy a necesitar una muestra de semen ".

"Está bien", dijo tomando la taza de ella."¿Cuándo lo necesitas de vuelta?"

"Ahora sería lo mejor para poder llevarlo al laboratorio.Hay algunas revistas en uno de los cajones para ayudarlo a facilitarlo.Estaré esperando afuera.

"Claro", dijo Naruto nuevamente, sin mostrar ninguno de los signos de vergüenza que estaba sintiendo.

Al salir al pasillo, calmó su corazón acelerado porque nunca había sentido tanto deseo dentro de ella.Me alegro de que lo peor hubiera pasado, esperaba que solo pasarían unos minutos antes de recibir la llamada de que había terminado.Por eso, cuando pasó media hora, llamó a la puerta con preocupación, gritando: "Naruto, voy a entrar".

Ella le dio unos minutos para cubrirse antes de abrir la puerta.Una vez más, recibió una sorpresa cuando Naruto estaba de pie con la taza sentada en el mostrador acariciándose lentamente.Casi saltó de la habitación, pero el sonido de pasos acercándose la obligó a cerrar la puerta.Presionando su espalda contra ella, Naruto tuvo la decencia de detenerse pero no se cubrió diciendo: "Lo siento, está tomando tanto tiempo que estoy teniendo un pequeño problema".

Inmediatamente en modo médico, preguntó preocupada: "¿Crees que la razón es médica?"

Pegando su brazo derecho cubierto de yeso detrás de su cabeza, dijo: "No, es solo que vine hace un rato y, aunque normalmente eso no sería un problema, usar mi mano izquierda no es suficiente".

Shizune mantuvo una cara seria pero sintió que su cuerpo se calentó con la admisión.Ahora segura de que ella había estado a solo unos metros de Naruto mientras lo complacían, causó una oleada de excitación que dejó sus bragas un desastre pegajoso.Se concentró en Naruto cuando él dijo: "De todos modos, si no te importa, te traeré la muestra más tarde después de que mi amante me ayude".

Shizune estaba a punto de asentir, pero agregó: "Mierda, probablemente voy a estar caminando con esta erección todo el día".

Su mención hizo que Shizune cambiara su mirada hacia el apéndice bastante grande que sobresalía de su cuerpo.Estaba a punto de levantar sus boxers cuando ella dijo con la cara roja: "Bueno, tal vez podría ... tal vez podría ser de ayuda".

"Eso sería genial", dijo Naruto sorprendiéndola, ya que ella asumió que habría planteado el punto de que tenía novia.Aun así, se vio obligada a admitir que probablemente él podría usar la misma razón que ella, que ella solo estaba obteniendo la muestra que necesitaba.

Se acercó a él y echó un vistazo a la caja de guantes que sabía que el procedimiento decía que debía ponerse.Aun así, no les dio una segunda mirada mientras se acercaba al atractivo hombre desnudo frente a ella.Avergonzada por la forma en que Naruto nunca rompió el contacto visual, dijo: "Por favor, no mires".

Naruto inmediatamente desvió su mirada hacia la pared.Haciendo lo mismo, excepto mirando en la dirección opuesta, se agachó con cautela para agarrarlo.Ella retiró la mano cuando saltó al contacto y le hizo decir: "Lo siento".Asintiendo, aunque no podía verlo, ella volvió a agarrarla y comenzó a mover suavemente su mano hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

Shizune no podía creer lo caliente que estaba su polla y se sintió tentado a mirar hacia abajo.Luchando, trató de mantener el encuentro estrictamente profesional.Sin embargo, sabía que ya había cruzado esa línea cuando se lo ofreció.Pensar que casi parecía liberarla y después de asegurarse de que Naruto todavía estaba mirando la pared, le echó un vistazo.

Naruto contuvo un gemido ya que no quería asustarla.Siendo discreto, miró por el rabillo del ojo para ver a Shizune mirando sus esfuerzos.Sabía que se estaba perdiendo en la paja, ya que su ritmo, que había comenzado casi de manera eficiente para obtener rápidamente la muestra que necesitaba, se estaba volviendo irregular.A veces se detenía con la mano en la punta antes de comenzar a acariciarlo una vez más.

También podía escuchar su respiración cambiar mientras ella se esforzaba.Sin embargo, también tenía el trasfondo que él había comenzado a asociar con sus amantes durante mucho tiempo cuando sus deseos se hicieron cargo.Shizune dejó de fingir que era estrictamente una forma de obtener su semen para sus pruebas cuando se hundió en sus ancas.La forma en que sus piernas sobresalían de su kimono le dio a la mujer generalmente reservada un toque sensual que nunca antes había visto en ella.Sin mencionar la forma en que ella estaba mirando su polla de una manera completamente diferente a la que tenía solo un corto tiempo antes.

Una vez más, tuvo que contener un gemido cuando ella levantó la otra mano para unirse a la que lo estaba masturbando.También tuvo que luchar contra la necesidad de correrse, ya que de lo contrario no solo se rompería el hechizo, sino que ella tendría una cara llena ya que estaba casi a la altura de los ojos con su punta.Él notó que la punta de su lengua se asomaba entre sus labios antes de lanzarse de nuevo. Levantando el letrero que había estado esperando, colocó su mano izquierda en la parte posterior de su cabeza.Ni siquiera había necesitado ejercer presión antes de que ella avanzara tragándose su polla.

Continuó usando sus manos para complacer lo que no podía caber en su boca y aunque su técnica era torpe, su entusiasmo lo compensó con creces.Cayó hacia atrás contra el mostrador gimiendo, "Shizune", y para su sorpresa, su entusiasmo pareció duplicarse.

Cuando sintió que su lengua comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas en la raja de su polla, finalmente perdió la batalla diciendo: "Shizune, aquí viene tu muestra".Ella solo gimió en respuesta, así que Naruto se dejó ir lanzando varias poderosas explosiones.

Shizune había escuchado vagamente su advertencia, pero ella había ido demasiado lejos para preocuparse por la realidad que eclipsaba mucho su fantasía anterior.Eso fue hasta que estalló en su boca.Sorprendida por lo mucho que sentía que sus mejillas se hinchaban.Alejándose, captó la explosión final en su rostro.

Tragando lo que estaba en su boca ya que no estaba segura de qué más hacer.Ella comenzó a sentirse abrumada por un sentimiento de mortificación."Lo siento mucho", dijo de pie, moviéndose hacia un dispensador de toallitas para limpiarse la cara sin poder mirar al joven.

"Perdón por qué," dijo Naruto seriamente.Antes de bromear, "Si todas las citas con mi médico hubieran sido así, no sería tan difícil conseguir que viniera a ellas".

"Naruto", dijo contenta de que él estuviera tratando de animarla, "eso fue terriblemente poco profesional de mi parte.Lamento haberte atrapado en mis frustraciones por superarme.Sin mencionar que tienes novia.

"Ah", dijo Naruto todavía desnudo.La sorprendió moviéndose a sus pantalones y metiendo la mano en su bolsa, sacó un kunai.Metiéndolo en el yeso cerca de su codo, lo pasó por el yeso cortándolo.

"Qué", dijo sorprendida.

Flexionando el brazo, dijo: "Eso está mejor".

"Pero dijiste ..."

"Lo siento, esa fue la mejor manera de hacerte soltar".

"Qué ..." dijo de nuevo perdiendo rápidamente la comprensión de lo que estaba sucediendo."Pero vos tenes novia."

Cerrando con ella como un depredador, Naruto sonrió, "Ella es la que me puso a esto.Ella ha estado realmente preocupada por ti y quería que experimentes la misma alegría que ella.

"Yo ... no entiendo ..."

"Entonces no lo hagas, solo siente", dijo metiendo la mano izquierda en los pliegues de su túnica.Antes de que ella pudiera detenerlo, Naruto había deslizado sus bragas a un lado y al encontrar una inundación dijo: "Wow, estás empapado aquí abajo".

Antes de que pudiera responder, tuvo que morderse un nudillo para evitar gritar, ya que estaba segura de que si tuviera todo el piso la habría escuchado.Naruto demostró rápidamente que era tan hábil con la mano izquierda como con la derecha, ya que solo le llevó un minuto liberar a la joven que gritaba el orgasmo en los nudillos.Naruto la movió para que se recostara en la cama donde la mujer jadeante lo miró vestida con ojos vidriosos que le dijeron que ya no estaba completamente consciente de su entorno.

Shizune se dio cuenta de un Naruto vestido que se dirigía hacia la puerta silbando una melodía feliz.Miró hacia atrás para ver que una vez más estaba consciente de su entorno y sonrió ante la vista de piernas abiertas que estaba obteniendo desde donde estaba acostada en la cama.Centrándose en su rostro, dijo: "Sé que tienes preguntas y estaremos encantados de responderlas esta noche en mi departamento alrededor de las ocho en punto.Pero si quieres que esto sea una fantasía demasiado real, entonces puedes fingir que nunca sucedió.Te dejaré a ti decidir.Sé que ambos esperamos que te muestres.

Naruto luego se volvió hacia la puerta que abrió con su mano derecha.Justo antes de salir, Shizune se dio cuenta de que llevaba la izquierda a la boca donde se limpiaba la esencia con los dedos.Shizune no estaba segura de lo que acababa de pasar, pero sabía que una parte de ella ya le estaba gritando que las ocho en punto era demasiado tiempo para esperar.

Naruto dio los últimos toques a la mesa encendiendo la vela en el centro.La única otra cosa en él era un cubo de hielo con una botella de vino dentro rodeada por tres vasos.Mientras se dirigía a su silla de cuero donde podía argumentar que su camino hacia la paz mundial realmente había comenzado y, consciente de que todavía tenía un largo camino por recorrer.Además, aunque nunca clasificaría ninguna de sus experiencias, tuvo que admitir que seducir a una chica de la lista de "Deseos" parecía ser más divertido que las "Necesidades".

Supuso que tenía que ver con que no había el mismo elemento de miedo al fracaso.Si bien él y Tsunade estarían decepcionados si Shizune no se mostraba, no había preocupación de que su plan se descarrilara en un punto crítico.Pensando en Tsunade, miró por encima del brazo de su silla y vio una bolsa de regalo allí.La única nota que se había adjuntado había sido dirigida a él.Básicamente todo lo que había dicho era que lo dejara solo.Curioso, sintió la tentación de mirar dentro, pero no quería terminar enfrentando la ira de Tsunade, así que déjalo ser.

Cuando el reloj se acercaba a la hora señalada y, a pesar de sus pensamientos anteriores, se sintió un poco ansioso.Supuso que tenía que ver con que cada vez más mujeres se sintieran bajo su hechizo, Shizune podría convertirse en un problema si decidía no unirse a él.Realmente no sabía en qué dirección iría, ya que no había necesitado utilizar ninguna de sus técnicas, como el Toque de la Tentación o sus feromonas mejoradas, ya que casi había podido oler la lujuria que irradiaba antes de que ella cediera. Pero ahora, cuando el reloj dio las ocho, comenzó a pensar que tal vez debería haber usado al menos uno de ellos.Su atención fue atraída hacia la puerta por un golpe tan suave que casi pensó que lo había imaginado.Sonriendo, se levantó de la silla para recibir a su invitado.

Shizune había contado hasta tres en su cabeza después de tocar.Al presionar el número, se volvió para huir, ya que había estado debatiendo si debía venir o no el resto de su turno.Se había convencido de no mostrar innumerables veces, pero todavía se encontraba parada frente a la puerta de Naruto.Pero antes de que pudiera correr, otra parte de ella gritó con horror absoluto ante la idea de no sentir el placer que Naruto le había causado experimentar esa tarde ya.

Ella se volvió cuando la cerradura de la puerta se cerró en su lugar y se abrió lentamente.Naruto se tomó un momento para mirar su figura y ella se preocupó por su decisión de no vestirse.Pero se calmó al ver que Naruto tampoco estaba vestido tan elegante.

"Me alegro de que hayas venido", dijo caminando hacia un lado para dejarla entrar.

Lo primero que llamó su atención fue la mesa y tres vasos que rodeaban una vela y vino.Naruto siguió su mirada y moviéndose hacia ella preguntó: "¿Quieres algo de beber?"Ella asintió, por lo que el rubio sacó el corcho antes de verter un poco en dos de los vasos.

Al darse cuenta de que ella preguntó: "Yo ... pensé que tu novia estaría aquí".

"Llegará un poco tarde", dijo Naruto entregándole el vaso.Después de tomar un sorbo de él, dijo: "Pero ella dijo que comenzara sin ella".Shizune vació su vaso de un solo tiro.Naruto se rió entre dientes y dijo: "No hay nada de qué estar tan nervioso".

"Naruto, esto es una locura, ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar ..."

El resto fue tragado por el beso que Naruto plantó contra sus labios.A pesar de sus palabras, Shizune se encontró envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del joven y respondió de la misma manera cuando profundizó el beso.Naruto se echó hacia atrás y al ver la mirada aturdida que Shizune lucía dijo: "Creo que ese era un buen lugar".

Luego la levantó en sus brazos y la llevó hacia su cama.Después de que la bajó, fue a besarla, pero ella lo detuvo colocando una mano contra su pecho y le dijo: "¿Está realmente bien?"

"Eso es para que tú decidas", dijo Naruto alejando la mano y bajando su rostro hacia el de ella.Susurrando en su oído, dijo: "Te aseguro que si estás preocupado por mis amantes, serán más que comprensivos.Pero si quieres que esto termine, entonces debes irte ahora.Pero si te quedas, nunca te arrepentirás.

Shizune sintió escalofríos por sus palabras a pesar del fuego que comenzó en sus entrañas y debido a su excitación perdió su uso de la palabra amantes.Él se apartó para mirarla a los ojos y ella se perdió en los mares azules.Cuando se encontró con una bifurcación en el camino, se enfrentó a volver a su aburrida vida antes de levantarse de la cama esa mañana, o una nueva y emocionante con la rubia que ya había sacudido su visión del mundo de cuán bueno sería el sexo. sensación.Cansada de aburrirse, saltó con ambos pies, acercando la cara del joven al suyo y recogiendo el beso donde había terminado.

Mientras el beso progresaba, Naruto ocupó sus manos trabajando en el nudo de su kimono.Con un tirón lento, lo liberó empujando la tela que tenía cerrada a un lado.Su pecho expuesto Shizune movió sus manos de frotar a Naruto hacia atrás para tratar de cubrirse.Naruto los atrapó y, amonestándola, dijo: "No hay necesidad de eso, Shizune.Tienes un hermoso cuerpo."Lentamente, él bajó la cara hacia su pecho y lo succionó para convencerla de que se endureciera.Cuando el nudo respondió, ella gimió cuando él comenzó a pasarle la lengua.Al hacerlo al otro, soltó las manos de Shizune que rápidamente se movieron a la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Se sorprendió al sentir una presión sutil tratando de empujarlo hacia abajo.No necesitó una invitación por escrito, besó y lamió su cuerpo hasta que se encontró cara a cara con su montículo cubierto de bragas.Se agarró a la banda y se sorprendió cuando, sin protestar, Shizune levantó las caderas.Tirándolos lentamente, movió su rostro hacia su montículo reluciente y afeitado.Levantando la mirada hacia su cuerpo, dijo: "He estado ansioso por saborearte de nuevo y ver que hay mucho".

"D-no digas eso ... oh mierda", dijo Shizune su queja convirtiéndose en un grito de placer cuando Naruto se zambulló en su manguito.Él la jodió con la lengua haciendo todo lo posible para beber en toda su esencia, pero descubrió que ella acababa de hacer más.Una vez más, sus manos encontraron su camino hacia su cabello, pero esta vez lo atrajeron hacia ella mientras ella levantaba las caderas casi dirigiéndolo hacia donde sentía el mayor placer.

Naruto sintió que sus muslos se apretaban alrededor de él mientras el resto de su cuerpo también se tensaba cuando alcanzaba su liberación gritando, "Aiiiiiieeeeeee", se hundió en la cama.Al permitir que Naruto le quitara la ropa, ella se recuperó con hambre de más y sintió que una pequeña baba se le escapaba de la boca cuando el rubio desnudo tomó posición entre sus piernas.Frotó su gruesa polla a lo largo de su raja diciendo: "Última oportunidad de retroceder".

Para responder, Shizune le rodeó la cintura con las piernas y tiró de él hacia ella.Naruto inclinó su polla para permitir que Shizune lo empujara dentro de ella.Cuando él entró lentamente, ella gimió de satisfacción al saber que ahora era adicta a la sensación total que solo provenía de una polla que la penetraba.

Ella jaló su rostro hacia el de ella besándolo y saboreándose a sí misma diciendo: "Jodeme, Naruto.Necesito esto ... te necesito tanto ".Naruto comenzó lentamente, pero Shizune acercó sus manos a su trasero y comenzó a tratar de atraerlo más rápido.Dando voz a su deseo, gimió: "Rápido ... más rápido ... más duro ... muéstrame qué es lo que me he estado perdiendo".

Naruto respondió a su solicitud y pronto la habitación se llenó con los fuertes golpes de dos cuerpos que se estrellaron entre sí.Shizune demostró ser una amante muy vocal cuando gimió, "Sí ... sí ... es tan bueno.Puedo sentirte tan profundo por dentro.Joder ... oh joder, es tan bueno.Te quiero ... quiero sentir que tu semen me inunda ... semen para mí ... semen ".

Al escuchar a la normalmente reservada kunoichi hablar así, Naruto quería cumplir con su pedido.Respondiendo en especie, dijo: "Shizune, estás tan apretada alrededor de mi polla.A pesar de tu apariencia reservada, eres toda una puta.

"No ... no digas eso ... no soy cachonda ..."

Sintiéndola apretarse alrededor de su polla ante sus palabras, Naruto respondió: "Eso no es lo que tu coño me está diciendo".

Un poco mortificada, comenzó a cubrirse la cara con las manos todo el tiempo mientras gemía su aprobación de sus acciones.Gimiendo y acercándose a su final, le susurró al oído: "No te preocupes, también amo a la zorra Shizune.Porque ella es toda mía.

Shizune apartó las manos de su rostro para envolverlas alrededor de su cuello y preguntó: "Te gustan las chicas guarras ..."

"No", dijo Naruto y cuando sus ojos se abrieron, agregó: "Los amo ..." Shizune tensó su orgasmo sorprendiéndola por sorpresa. y cuando su coño lo sacó de su esencia, él lo obligó a dejar ir inundando su matriz con su semilla.Shizune nuevamente gritó en la forma en que era claramente suya gritando, "Aiiiiiieeeeeee".

Naruto se dejó caer sobre ella antes de rodar hacia un lado dejando que su respiración volviera a la normalidad.Su antebrazo cubría sus ojos, así que se sorprendió cuando un calor húmedo rápidamente rodeó su polla nuevamente.Mirando hacia abajo, vio a Shizune con su boca alrededor.Mirándolo con lujuria, dijo su voz un poco confusa: "Más por favor.Hazme sentir más ".

Naruto colocó sus manos en su cabello y la colocó sobre él, donde rápidamente enterró su bastón rígido en su nuevo hogar.Después de experimentar varias horas de sexo, estaría en una posición similar cuando una voz que conocía tan bien como la suya propia le decía: "Después de todo, viniste".

Tsunade odiaba una cosa sobre su posición que incluso su nueva perspectiva de la vida no podía arrojar.Siendo así, en un momento dado, podría encontrarse encerrada en una habitación con personas que despreciaba y que aún tenía que tratar de aplacarlas.Hoy había sido Danzou quien, después de su intento de bloquear la inclusión de Fu en la aldea, había decidido ser sincero sobre su deseo de entrenar a la niña.Naturalmente, ella le había dicho que se fuera al infierno, pero luego tuvo que escuchar a su aparente aliado, Homura, aprovechando los beneficios que le proporcionaría a la aldea.

Koharu no había estado presente, y si Tsunade tenía que adivinar la razón era porque estaba explorando la situación de Mikoto revisando discretamente la prisión.Solo esperaba que el anciano aprendiera algo de valor, ya que esa sería la única forma en que consideraría retrasarse en su reunión con Naruto como algo más que una pérdida.Deslizando su llave dentro de la puerta de Naruto, la abrió en silencio y vio a un Shizune sudoroso montando la polla de Naruto como si su vida dependiera de placida, dijo: "Entonces viniste después de todo".

No mucho podría sacar a Shizune de su disfrute de la polla enterrada en ella.Pero escuchar la voz de su amo y líder de la aldea ciertamente funcionó.Se detuvo y giró la cabeza para ver a una Tsunade sonriente mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

"Lady Tsunade", dijo Shizune cambiando rápidamente a través de varias emociones, la mayoría de ellas relacionadas de alguna manera con la vergüenza, "No es lo que parece".

Tsunade arqueó una ceja diciendo: "Parece que estás montando la polla de Naruto a lo que probablemente sea tu séptimo orgasmo".

Shizune luego miró en estado de shock mientras Tsunade caminaba hacia la cama, su apariencia transformándose en una que solo había visto en imágenes que la mujer había llevado.Shizune había visto a Tsunade henge cambiar muchas veces e incluso en raras ocasiones desaparecer.Sabía que la vista que la saludaba no era Tsunade cambiando su apariencia.Perdida en cuanto a cómo y por qué Tsunade parecía tan joven y vestía la ropa que había encontrado, se vio obligada a concentrarse en el hecho de que todavía tenía una polla dentro cuando Naruto movió las caderas.

Shizune gimió, solo para descubrir que en los pocos momentos su atención estaba enfocada en otra parte, Tsunade se había despojado de su ropa.Ella comenzó a entender lo que estaba sucediendo cuando Tsunade se movió a la mesa para servirse una copa de vino cuando Naruto dijo mientras complacía al primer aprendiz del Hokage: "Llegas tarde".

"Eres su novia", dijo Shizune tratando de conocer la situación a pesar del insistente placer que sacudía su cuerpo.

"Creo que hemos acordado que el amante es más apto teniendo en cuenta la situación", dijo Tsunade bebiendo lentamente su vaso.Sentada en la cama junto a su aprendiz, dijo: "Mi egoísmo te ha robado una vida normal.Si bien esto es todo menos normal, estoy seguro de que será una alternativa agradable ".Cerrando su rostro al de Shizune, dijo: "Bienvenido a nuestra nueva vida juntos, Shizune".

Besó a su aprendiz suavemente y se alegró cuando Shizune respondió.Ella rompió el beso y de pie dijo: "Ahora Naruto realmente se lo da".

"Según lo ordenado," dijo Naruto burlonamente.Shizune comenzó a gemir en voz alta a pesar de sí misma mientras Naruto redoblaba sus esfuerzos.

Cuando los gemidos de Shizune llenaron la habitación, Tsunade se alegró de haber instalado sellos de amortiguación de sonido en el pequeño apartamento.Aunque el edificio no estaba completamente ocupado, no creía que los gritos nocturnos de placer pasaran desapercibidos para ninguno de sus vecinos para siempre.Sacó la bolsa que había traído al lado de la silla de Naruto y sacó el arnés dentro.Metiéndose dentro, deslizó un extremo del consolador adjunto dentro de ella.Mirando fijamente lo que quedaba de ella, sonrió mientras se acercaba a la cama.

Shizune parecía haberse olvidado nuevamente de ella gimiendo la palabra, "Más", una y otra vez.Más que dispuesta a darle a su aprendiz lo que ella pidió, se acercó a la cama y, agarrando la barbilla de Shizune, dijo: "Aquí chupa esto.Querrás asegurarte de que sea agradable y lubricado.

Sin duda, su aprendiz comenzó a hacerlo como una vieja profesional mientras continuaba montando la polla de Naruto.Cuando su juguete de plástico estaba bastante resbaladizo, lo sacó de la boca de Shizune antes de arrodillarse detrás de ella.Empujó a Shizune hacia adelante hasta que su torso se presionó contra el pecho de Naruto dejando al descubierto el pasaje anal de la chica de cabello negro.Presionando el consolador de plástico contra él, dijo: "Espero que estés listo para esto, Shizune".

"L-lady Tsunade ... ah, joder", gruñó Shizune mientras su culo era penetrado.

Shizune tuvo un momento para adaptarse a la nueva penetración, pero para sorpresa de Naruto y Tsunade, ella comenzó a tratar de mover sus caderas."Shizune, qué puta", bromeó Tsunade, "Si no supiera mejor, hubiera pensado que hiciste esto antes".

"Yo ... no puedo detener mis caderas", dijo Shizune sintiéndose avergonzado, "Es tan bueno.Por favor ... más ... hazme sentir más ".

Tsunade se inclinó hacia adelante colocando un beso en la espalda de Shizune antes de enderezarse y darle a su aprendiz lo que ella pidió.Tirando de sus caderas hacia atrás, se estrelló hacia adelante y lanzó un chillido de "Puedo sentir que se frotan entre sí dentro de mí, oh, joder, es tan bueno", desde la garganta de su aprendiz.Solo la estimuló y pronto estaba golpeando a Naruto para deleite de Shizune.Tsunade tocó su propia teta mientras los sonidos de sus gemidos resonaban en las paredes.Mientras observaba la puerta trasera de Shizune agarrar la polla de plástico dentro de su culo, Tsunade comenzó a preguntarse qué sentiría ella misma.La forma en que se movía dentro de ella le daba el placer adicional de saber que estaba complaciendo a su aprendiz.

Sintió que se acercaba su propio orgasmo y temió que se fuera a correr sola cuando Naruto dijo: "Me voy a correr ... ah, joder ..." Tsunade se unió a llorar y soltó el arnés que llevaba en sus jugos.

Shizune, que había estado gimiendo incoherentemente, se tensó repentinamente antes de volver a alzarse con Tsunade, quien atrapó a la mujer que se cubría las tetas con las manos y le tiró de los pezones.Los gritos de Shizune se intensificaron antes de hundirse en el cuerpo de la

No muy satisfecha de sí misma, se quitó el arnés.Se inclinó para limpiar la polla de Naruto antes de subirse encima de él para experimentar otro orgasmo.Sería media hora más tarde cuando todavía estaba conectado con Naruto, excepto cuando se golpea a cuatro patas desde atrás, Shizune de repente se disparó en la cama gritando: "Nunca obtuve una muestra de semen para el examen".

Tanto Tsunade como Naruto dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para mirar a la joven que comenzaba a sonrojarse avergonzada por su arrebato.Tsunade simplemente dijo: "Bueno, estoy seguro de que ya sabes cómo conseguir uno".Luego se alejó de Naruto permitiendo que su polla se deslizara de su vaina de terciopelo.Ella lo empujó sobre su espalda y procedió a lamer todo su pene y bolas.Para su placer, pronto se le unió Shizune, quien decidió esperar hasta más tarde las respuestas a sus preguntas.

Próximo objetivo: Koyuki y un bono


	15. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 15

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío.Además, esta historia es un fic de limón y, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan.Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora.Gracias

Target: Koyuki y un Bonus

Koharu sudaban mucho, pero no era por la razón a la que se había acostumbrado últimamente.Esa razón generalmente es ella en el extremo receptor de una buena follada dura de su amante.No, la razón por la que Koharu sudaba ahora se debía a que ella estaba rondando por un pozo de lava en cuyo centro se encontraba la Prisión de Máxima Seguridad de la Hoja.Estaba vestida con un traje ajustado que estaba separado alrededor de la sección media.Cubriendo su cabeza había una máscara de shinobi que también mantenía su cabello bajo control y cubierto.

Le había llevado la mayor parte del día moverse lentamente por la roca que rodeaba la prisión.Tenía la esperanza de entrar, pero para hacerlo había requerido que alcanzara su posición actual sin ser detectada al anochecer.Ese estar justo debajo de la parte del puente levadizo que colgaba sobre el borde del cráter y era la única forma de entrar y salir de la prisión.Habiendo logrado su objetivo, simplemente estaba esperando que bajaran el puente para dejar salir a los administradores civiles por la noche.Encima de ella, el anciano y anciano miembro del harén de Naruto podía escuchar el sonido de los guardias Chunin mientras caminaban por el borde del cráter.

Aunque los guardias reales eran todos shinobi, muchos de los cuales estuvieron estacionados en la prisión durante meses a la vez.Fueron los civiles los que se encargaron de muchas de las tareas menores y a menudo burocráticas, como el trabajo de o tal, proporcionó una pequeña ventana de oportunidad para acceder a la prisión.Uno de los que había estado al tanto durante años e incluso había tratado de cerrar exigiendo que los civiles permanecieran en el sitio como los shinobi.Sin embargo, ahora estaba contenta de que Sarutobi le hubiera dicho que no mientras afirmaba que no había necesidad de someter a los civiles a un ambiente de trabajo tan duro durante períodos tan largos.Aun así, sintió una perversa sensación de placer al saber que tenía razón.

Al escuchar el sonido de los engranajes que comenzaban a girar cuando el puente comenzó a descender hacia la prisión, modificó sus pensamientos para admitir que todavía no estaba en la prisión.Una vez que se colocó en su lugar, saltó de su escondite corriendo debajo del puente levadizo al revés cuando los civiles salientes salieron de la instalación.Llegó al final y esperó a que los civiles, mucho más lentos, completaran sus propios viajes.Mientras esperaba, escuchó que la puerta principal de la prisión se cerraba de golpe y luego el puente levadizo comenzó a levantarse una vez más.Mientras lo subía, esperó hasta que pudo ver la parte superior de la pared que rodeaba la prisión antes de saltar del puente hacia ella.Aterrizando suavemente en la pasarela, se metió en una sombra cercana proyectada por una torre de guardia para planificar sus próximos movimientos.

Debido al tiempo, había muchas sombras para que ella se acercara al edificio central donde estaban los prisioneros.Desde su posición privilegiada, podía ver a los prisioneros asignados a trabajos forzados entrar a las instalaciones que albergaban sus celdas.

A un lado de la prisión se encontraba una gran mansión que era donde se quedaban el alcaide y muchos de los guardias shinobi fuera de servicio.Dirigiendo su mirada hacia el edificio que era su objetivo, encontró que el edificio de aspecto cuadrado era bastante imponente.También estaba ubicado casi en el centro exacto, lejos del muro que lo rodeaba y desde donde lo estaba mirando.

Echó un rápido barrido a lo largo de la pared para asegurarse de que ninguno de los guardias que paseaban por la parte superior fuera una amenaza.Por la forma perezosa en que caminaban, sabía que pasaría un tiempo antes de que se dirigieran hacia ella.También razonó que estaba cerca de un cambio de turno para ellos y contempló esperar hasta entonces para hacerla moverse.Sin embargo, no podía estar segura de cuánto tiempo pasaría desde que el director no envió tal información a la aldea.En parte como medida de seguridad, pero Koharu también tenía la sensación de que había otra razón detrás de esto.

El director, un hombre llamado Iwana Akame, se había hecho cargo de la prisión en algún momento después de la fuga diseñada por Mizuki.Danzou le había recomendado a lo que tanto ella como Homura habían apoyado rápidamente.Tsunade había estado en contra de la cita del hombre.En el momento en que Koharu sospechaba que se debía a su aversión bien documentada hacia Naruto, ya que había sido uno de los hombres asignados para rastrear al niño cuando lo engañaron para que tomara el rollo de sellado.Si tenía que adivinar, él también había sido uno de los hombres que Sarutobi había sentido la necesidad de mencionar que el niño debía ser devuelto ileso.

A pesar de su vacilación para darle al hombre el puesto, Tsunade se había visto obligada a admitir que tomó el trabajo bastante bien.Al aceptar el puesto, había instituido muchos cambios de procedimiento en la prisión.Una de ellas había sido dejar de enviar informes de turno a Konoha ya que sentía que la prisión debería ser su propio pequeño mundo autónomo.Para que los espías enemigos no pudieran analizar los informes en busca de debilidades en sus defensas.Fue mientras planeaba su pequeña operación que Koharu comenzó a pensar que algo más podría estar sucediendo en la prisión.Sus preocupaciones se derivaron de que se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de los chunin que fueron asignados como guardias habían estado sirviendo durante casi tres años.Eso en sí mismo era extraño ya que antes la mayoría de los chunin solo cumplían el deber de prisión por el período único requerido, a pesar de pagar un poco más.

Sin embargo, lo que arrojó una bandera roja para ella fue que solo a ciertos chunin se les permitió permanecer más allá del primer mandato.Aunque algunos habían vuelto a postularse para el puesto, sin duda por el pago de riesgos, se encontraron bloqueados por las malas evaluaciones de desempeño escritas por Akame.La mayoría de los chunin que fueron rechazados de esa manera tenían registros excepcionales en las otras tareas que habían realizado.Si bien podría significar que habían chocado con Akame.Ella tenía una teoría menos inocente sobre el asunto.Siendo que Akame quería rodearse de personas que le responderían sobre el Hokage o podría intimidarlo para que lo obedeciera.En cualquier caso, significaba que algo notable estaba sucediendo en la prisión.

Estaba distraída de sus pensamientos y se encontró cayendo más profundamente en las sombras.La razón de su repentino sobresalto fue la máscara Anbu que repentinamente parecía alcanzar el borde del techo del complejo de la prisión.Koharu, frunció el ceño ya que Anbu no fue asignado a la prisión como guardianes.Eso significaba que el hombre estaba allí por orden de otra persona y ella tenía una muy buena idea de quién.El ceño de Koharu se profundizó cuando se dio cuenta de que si Danzou estaba involucrado en alguna selección de personal, eso significaba que el chunin e incluso el director podrían estar respondiéndole.Y cualquiera que sea el interés de Danzou en la prisión, no dudaba que fuera para acercarlo un poco más a ser el Hokage.

Koharu esperó hasta que el Anbu retrocedió después de completar su exploración para hacerla moverse.Aunque la presencia de Anbu hizo que su misión fuera más peligrosa, las respuestas que quería podrían estar en la mujer que estaba allí para ver.

Al caer de su escondite en la parte superior de la pared, aterrizó en silencio y rápidamente se movió por el suelo usando los pocos lugares de cobertura disponibles.Al llegar a la base de la prisión, respiró un poco más fácil ya que no se dispararon las alarmas.Mirando hacia arriba, supuso que estaba cerca de donde el Anbu había sacado la cabeza.Escaló silenciosamente la pared y, aunque el Anbu estaba bien entrenado, podía escuchar los movimientos de un guardia sentado en una posición por mucho tiempo.Metió la mano en su bolsa y sacó varios senbon.Esperó hasta que los movimientos del Anbu se convirtieron en los de alguien que cambiaba una vez más la vista hacia el patio para hacerla moverse.Saltando la sección final de la pared, agarró al Anbu por la máscara y permitió que la gravedad los derribara.Cuando cayeron, metió un senbon en el cuello del hombre y lo dejó inconsciente.

Como esperaba, había un Anbu en el extremo opuesto del techo, que apenas comenzaba a reaccionar ante su presencia.Lanzando otro senbon, golpeó al Anbu en el cuello y causó que la figura enmascarada cayera al suelo.Mirando fijamente al más cercano a ella, frunció el ceño al reconocer la máscara como uno de los dos Anbu que habían estado con Danzou en su casa.Sospechando que el otro era el kunoichi, se dirigió hacia la figura propensa y, como se esperaba, encontró a Komachi allí.Arrodillándose junto a la mujer, colocó su mano sobre su hombro y canalizó el chakra hacia el lugar.Un momento después apareció una X rodeada por un círculo antes de desaparecer.

Después de marcar a la mujer con el sello que Tayuya le había pedido a Kyuubi que diseñara para ella, Koharu se movió a la escotilla de acceso al techo.Al abrirlo, se ahorró un momento para mirar a los dos Anbu inconscientes.Aunque dejarlos con vida era un riesgo, principalmente porque incluso con el senbon forzando una muerte como parálisis en ellos, los efectos se desvanecerían con el tiempo.Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a matar a Leaf Shinobi para completar su misión, ni sospechaba que Naruto lo permitiría.Al darse cuenta de que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, se dejó caer en la prisión.

Moviéndose silenciosamente, a los niveles más bajos de la prisión, esperaba que allí es donde mantenían su objetivo.Desafortunadamente, dado que Mikoto figuraba como muerta, no apareció en el registro.Lo único que la conocía era un número, pero incluso eso no estaba en la lista.Sin embargo, sospechaba que la mujer sería mantenida en la misma área que algunas de las más peligrosas, principalmente porque limitaría el número de personal de Konoha con el que se había encontrado.Además, todos los guardias allí fueron asignados permanentemente a la tarea por Akame.

Mientras se movía, trató de averiguar por qué Danzou estaba asignando a Anbu a la prisión y tenía pocas dudas de que ahora trabajaban para Danzou.Aunque, Komachi y Towa respondieron a Yuugao, quien los había asignado como uno de los equipos rotativos que custodiaban al anciano.Era evidente que Danzou los había convertido en algún momento.Si no siempre hubieran sido suyos, eso era.

Al llegar al primer piso con prisioneros, Koharu se quedó pegado a las sombras, pero frunció el ceño debido al tiempo que los ocupantes de las celdas deberían haber estado encerrados.En cambio, encontró todas las puertas de la celda abiertas de par en par.A pesar de eso, la mayoría de los prisioneros estaban durmiendo, pero todavía había algunos que se movían.Confundida, consideró agarrar a uno de los prisioneros errantes para extraer algunas respuestas, pero casi podía sentir que el reloj se acababa.

Llegó al pasillo que la llevaría a su destino preguntándose dónde estaban todos los guardias.Centrándose en la misión, marcó la cámara y estaba esperando que girara para crear el pequeño punto ciego que explotaría.La cámara llegó al punto y estaba a punto de correr a lo largo del pasillo, pero se detuvo y volteó hacia atrás cuando la cámara se dirigió hacia ella.Frunciendo el ceño, se preguntó por qué sus instintos le habían gritado que no corriera.Mirando el pasillo aún más cerca, no vio nada extraño hasta su tercera vez.Frunciendo los ojos ante la pequeña alarma de incendio en el centro del pasillo, se dio cuenta de que en todos sus planos de la prisión no se mencionaba ninguno.Koharu sabía que, incluso si el director había decidido actualizar el sistema de incendios, debería haber generado algún tipo de rastro de papel.Por ejemplo, el dinero para pagar cosas como alarmas de o no era del tipo barato que generalmente colgaba de un tornillo o clavo, pero estaba conectado al edificio, sabía que su instalación había costado un dinero considerable.Pero Koharu también estaba dispuesto a apostar que no era una alarma de incendio, sino una cámara disfrazada.

Llegando a esa conclusión, Koharu comenzó a retroceder, ya que era posible que hubiera estado frente a la cámara desde que ingresó a la prisión.Que no se hubiera dado la alarma simplemente significaba que Akame no era estúpida y le había permitido llegar tan lejos para saber con quién estaba allí para encontrarse.No dispuesta a arriesgarse a contactar a Mikoto bajo tales circunstancias, comenzó a regresar observando varias cámaras más disfrazadas.Aparentemente, Akame se dio cuenta de que estaba en su seguridad adicional cuando de repente la alarma comenzó a sonar.

Muchos prisioneros salieron de sus celdas de la misma manera que ella esperaba que los guardias respondieran a una amenaza.La voz de Akame llegó por el altavoz y de repente dijo: "Tenemos un intruso.Quien me la traiga viva será bien recompensado.

"A qué demonios está jugando", pensó Koharu mientras corría a través de un bloque de celdas.Pero antes de que lograra salir completamente de él, un hombre grande aterrizó frente a ella desde la plataforma de arriba.Intentó golpearla con un puñetazo en el estómago, pero Koharu logró evitarlo fácilmente.Su contraataque fue una patada que se conectó con las costillas del hombre y lo hizo estrellarse contra las barras de metal a su derecha.Pero con su impulso hacia adelante efectivamente mató a más y más prisioneros que pudieron apiñarse a su alrededor.

Metiendo la mano en su bolsa, sacó un puñado de shuriken y los arrojó a los hombres frente a ella.Para su sorpresa, muchos de ellos fueron golpeados por los kunai que los prisioneros tenían.Los prisioneros se prepararon para arrojar a dicho kunai en represalia.Ella contempló usar varios jutsu para protegerse, pero sintió que una mano la agarraba por detrás, la agarró y tiró del hombre frente a ella, usándolo como escudo.Los kunai se enterraron en el cuerpo del hombre.Koharu se vio obligado a saltar cuando varios prisioneros detrás de ella arrojaron también algunos.

Saltando hacia la pasarela sobre ella, avanzó varios metros antes de que un prisionero casi la abordara desde su celda.Sin embargo, se detuvo de repente para evitarlo y usó su impulso para arrojarlo por la barandilla.Ella le pegó una etiqueta explosiva y luego de que él se estrellara contra el suelo explotó, llevándose a varios de sus compañeros con él.

Al llegar al final de la pasarela, saltó y aterrizó frente a la salida.Sin embargo, bloqueando su camino había una prisionera que la llenaba con un vago sentido de reconocimiento.El joven tenía cabello plateado y ojos oscuros.Su camisa de prisionero se quitó las mangas para revelar brazos fuertemente musculados, la forma en que el hombre le sonrió le llenó de ira a Koharu como si estuviera rechazando la amenaza que ella representaba.

"Hm", dijo el hombre mirando su cuerpo, "Quizás Akame me recompensará con un nuevo juguete".

Koharu simplemente entrecerró los ojos sin mirar al cebo, ya que no sabía si estaba siendo grabada y, aunque su voz era diferente ahora debido a su edad más joven, no tanto como para no ser reconocida si era descuidada.

A su oponente no parecía importarle simplemente decir: "Feisty, estoy segura de que nos divertiremos mucho".

El hombre dio un paso hacia ella y, al hacerlo, aparecieron franjas negras en su cuerpo y su pecho pareció ensancharse.Luego, su rostro comenzó a adquirir características animales a medida que el pelaje crecía de su cuerpo.Cuando terminó su transformación, el prisionero parecía una combinación entre un tigre y un prendiendo que estaba enfrentando a Mizuki, Koharu se preguntó qué demonios estaba o si Tsunade hubiera podido revertir el efecto secundario de envejecimiento que el Sello Maldito Animal había infligido al antiguo instructor chunin.Ella se había asegurado de eliminar su habilidad para cambiar.

Adivinando que Akame y probablemente Danzou estaban detrás de ella, acusó con la esperanza de pasar por él rápidamente.Ella trató de patearlo en el costado de la cabeza, pero Mizuki atrapó la patada fácilmente y luego la arrojó contra las barras de metal de una celda.Aterrizando en el suelo, tuvo que rodar fuera de su camino mientras él clavaba sus garras en el suelo.Saltando sobre sus pies, pasó por varios letreros con las manos y le disparó una bola de fuego gigante que envolvió la mayor parte del estrecho bloque de celdas.Golpeó el extremo posterior del bloque derritiendo los barrotes y dejando una salida para ella.Intentó correr hacia ella, pero se vio obligada a voltearse hacia atrás cuando Mizuki se estrelló contra el suelo desde el techo.

Casi inmediatamente saltó hacia ella incluso antes de que ella golpeara el suelo, por lo que escupió una pared gigante de barro en la que se estrelló.Aterrizando, estaba a punto de saltar a una pasarela cuando de repente una mano con garras atravesó la pared y la agarró por el cuello.Mizuki luego la empujó a través de la pared de barro y la arrojó por la cuadra cerca de la salida que había hecho.

Koharu luchó por volver a ponerse de pie, así que Mizuki se tomó su dulce tiempo para cerrar con ella y dijo: "Admito que me estás haciendo trabajar para ello más de lo que pensé que serías capaz de hacer.Tenga a alguien dulce en casa que quiera volver también.No te preocupes, no seré demasiado rudo contigo, pero dudo que quieras irte para cuando termine contigo.

"Mizuki deja de jugar", dijo la voz de Akame con enojo.

"Hey, Akame, vete a la mierda", dijo Mizuki mirando a una cámara disfrazada, "solo porque acepté ser un soldado en tu rebelión no significa que soy tu perra".Te enviaré esta puta cuando esté muy bien y lista.

Al escuchar eso, Koharu sintió una repentina rabia y angustia.No es que Mizuki amenazara con violarla, sino que Akame planeaba usar a los prisioneros como soldados para atacar a Konoha.Desde entonces, estaba segura de que Akame no era el cerebro detrás del plan, creía que solo podía haber un hombre.Un hombre que si la gente le hubiera preguntado hace tan solo unos meses, su respuesta habría estado llena de elogios.

Aunque su orgullo no quería hacer nada más que enseñarle a Mizuki lo tonto que era para darle tiempo para recuperarse.Podía escuchar a más prisioneros dirigiéndose hacia ella y sabía que su misión principal era advertir a Naruto y Tsunade ahora.Esperó hasta que Mizuki estaba justo encima de ella y cuando él se agachó para agarrarla rodó a su lado.Luego agarró su brazo con las piernas y dobló su muñeca con la mano.Girando de nuevo, ella levantó al hombre de sus pies y tiró dislocando su brazo.Volviendo a ponerse de pie, saltó por la salida mientras el hombre gritaba de ira y dolor.

Ahora fuera del bloque de celdas, el pasillo se abrió y ella se encontró con un pequeño armario de escobas.Al entrar de golpe, cerró la puerta con llave al escuchar varios impactos como prisioneros, que habían estado observando a Mizuki y su pelea y la habían perseguido tan pronto como salió del bloque de la celda, arrojaron armas que impactaron en la puerta.Mientras barría rápidamente la habitación, se aseguró de que no hubiera cámaras ocultas y luego canalizó el chakra hacia la marca del zorro ubicada en la parte posterior de su muslo izquierdo, justo debajo de su trasero.Un momento después, Naruto apareció usando solo un par de pantalones.Sacudiendo la cabeza ante su imprudencia, le tapó la boca con la mano antes de que él pudiera hablar y dijo: "Llévame a mi casa de seguridad".Asintiendo cuando la puerta comenzó a ceder, los dos desaparecieron en un destello rojo.

Apareciendo en su sala de estar, Koharu se separó y comenzó a desahogarse después de quitarse la máscara, "Dios lo maldiga, ese estúpido bastardo egoísta".

"Koharu", dijo Naruto preocupado por alcanzarla, "¿Qué pasa?"

Koharu cerró los ojos para calmarse y dijo: "Lo que está mal es un hombre que una vez pensé que estaba tramando traición".Explicó lo que había aprendido esa noche y pudo ver que Naruto ya estaba pensando en formas de detenerlo.Sin embargo, ella sabía que si de repente confrontaban a Danzou con su conocimiento o intentaban cerrar la prisión, que ahora podría considerarse como un enemigo a pocas horas de la aldea, era probable que pronto la aldea enfrentara una guerra civil. .

Estaba a punto de advertirlo contra la acción precipitada cuando la sorprendió diciendo: "Tenemos que tener cuidado de no alertarlo de que lo sabemos".Por el momento, podría pensar que era un shinobi enemigo que intentaba liberar a un prisionero.

Koharu asintió y supo que a pesar de que Mizuki había dejado salir al gato de la bolsa.El hecho de que Danzou conociera las aldeas enemigas con las que podría haber estado alineada seguramente no se movería demasiado, obviamente, en parte para permitir que ocurriera la rebelión y no señalar qué aldea había estado detrás de la incursión.También sabía que Danzou lo sabría y, aunque lo retrasaría un poco una vez que estuviera seguro de haberlo planeado.Continuaría con su plan.

Sintiéndose tonta por ignorar todas las veces que Sarutobi le había advertido sobre los métodos extremos de Danzou para lo que veía como proteger a Konoha, ella dijo: "No veo cómo podemos detenerlo sin ir a la guerra.La prisión podría ser la mayor parte de sus fuerzas, pero puede tener agentes durmientes entre las fuerzas de Konoha.Ciertamente lo hace entre los Anbu.

Naruto asintió y caminó hacia Koharu antes de envolverla en un abrazo desde atrás.Tirando de ella con fuerza, dijo: "En este momento, el objetivo es lograr que se quede tranquilo para que podamos descubrir a los agentes que tenga".

"Lo sé, pero ¿cómo hacemos eso sin alertarlo sobre el hecho de que somos nosotros los que somos conscientes de su inminente rebelión y no una de las otras aldeas".

Podía escuchar la sonrisa en la respuesta de Naruto cuando dijo: "Al recurrir a nuestros amigos".Confundida sobre cómo podía hacerlo sonar tan simple pero al mismo tiempo tan positivo, ella se giró en sus brazos para mirarlo a los ojos y simplemente le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

Aunque el conocimiento de la inminente rebelión de Danzou ciertamente había agregado tensión a la mañana.Naruto estaba decidido a no dejar que el miedo a las cosas interfiera demasiado con su vida.Sin embargo, le dio una idea de cómo debe haber sido ser Hokage y solo había aumentado su respeto por los hombres y mujeres que habían tenido el título.De cuántas amenazas había conocido el Hokage anterior mientras el resto de la aldea continuaba con sus negocios felizmente inconscientes de las amenazas que los líderes de la aldea conocían.Aún así demostró que la suerte estaba de su lado y del de su harén.

Naruto asintió mientras pasaba junto a Anko y un equipo de chunin del Departamento de Interrogación cuando salían de realizar un barrido sorpresa en la Mansión del Hokage.Naturalmente, el primer lugar que habían comprobado por casualidad había sido la oficina de Tsunade.Aunque todos habían dudado de que hubiera alguno allí, nunca estaría de más ser demasiado cauteloso.En ese sentido, Anko también le había dado al departamento de Naruto un barrido privado.

Mientras se dirigía a la oficina de Tsunade, Naruto permitió que su mente divagara brevemente hacia Shizune.Se sintió mal de que su entrada al Harén se hubiera visto empañada por las intrigas de Danzou.Sin embargo, ella lo tomó como la mujer desinteresada que él sabía que era.Luego se había lanzado a ayudar a pensar en formas de mitigar el plan de Danzou después de que él había regresado de poner en marcha el suyo.Por supuesto, el hecho de que ella y Tsunade no se hubieran molestado en vestirse tuvo un efecto de distracción en Naruto, pero la situación le había impedido ceder a su libido.

Sin embargo, a medida que avanzaba el día y con sus planes de al menos obligar al anciano a evitar atacar la aldea en su lugar, las cosas se habían relajado un poco.Tanto es así que cuando Naruto terminó su último día de trabajo liviano, tanto él como Shizune se habían entregado a un pequeño juego sexual.Principalmente solo a tientas o besos rápidos mientras se cruzaban mientras cumplían sus tareas.Por lo tanto, Naruto en ese momento lucía una enorme erección mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la Mansión Hokage.Ajustándose, vio que la razón se acercaba con una pila de carpetas pegadas a su pecho.Ella le sonrió cuando se cruzaron sin duda notando su bulto a pesar de que intentaba ocultarlo.Su atención se apartó de su sonrisa cuando notó que algo caía al suelo.Shizune siguió adelante, así que se detuvo para recogerlo.Arrebatándolorápidamente se dio cuenta de que el artículo agrupado eran, de hecho, las bragas de Shizune.Sus bragas muy húmedas.

Al levantar la vista, notó que ella se había detenido frente a la puerta de la oficina de Tsunade y que estaba mirando por encima del hombro dándole una mirada sensual.Empujó la puerta, entró y la cerró detrás de ella.Al conocer una invitación cuando la vio, la siguió metiendo la ropa interior en el bolsillo.Entró en la oficina consciente de que Tsunade no estaba dentro, pero repartía misiones a los genin y chunin de la aldea.

Sus ojos se posaron en Shizune, que estaba de pie frente al escritorio de Tsunade con la espalda hacia él.Colocó las carpetas que llevaba y luego comenzó a tirar del borde de su kimono.Naruto observó paralizado como las primeras piernas de Shizune aparecieron seguidas rápidamente por su bien formada trasero.Shizune luego se colocó el kimono alrededor de la cintura antes de inclinarse, colocar las manos sobre el escritorio y abrir más las piernas.Capaz de ver cuán mojada y excitada estaba Naruto, cerró la distancia entre ellos tirando de su mosca para liberar su polla.Agarrando sus caderas, enterró su polla en ella y cerró los ojos disfrutando de la sensación de su coño apretado y húmedo.

"Mmmm", gimió Shizune mientras estaba llena una vez más.Mirando por encima del hombro, dijo: "He querido esto toda la mañana".

Naruto se inclinó hacia adelante besándola hambrientamente y después de terminar dijo: "Yo también.Lo siento, no estuve allí esta mañana, pero ya sabes.

Shizune asintió y tuvo que contener un gemido cuando comenzó a moverse.Mirando hacia adelante nuevamente, pudo ver su reflejo en la ventana detrás del escritorio de Tsunade.Por un momento tuvo dificultades para reconocerse a sí misma debido a la lujuria y la satisfacción claramente visibles en su rostro.Su atención fue apartada por las asperezas de Naruto cuando él abrió la parte superior de su kimono exponiendo sus tetas.Naruto agarró a uno de ellos bruscamente, pellizcando su pezón causando que la mujer gimiendo arqueara su espalda y gimiera más fuerte.Naruto lo silenció girando su cabeza con la otra mano y la besó hambrientamente.Shizune se encontró con la lengua de Naruto girando alrededor de ella y contra la suya, pero rompió el beso cuando un empujón particularmente fuerte de su polla golpeó su cuello uterino.

Sus brazos se derrumbaron y su cabeza cayó sobre ella mientras gemía, "Kami ... tu polla está golpeando mi vientre.Oh mierda ... Naruto ... más ... más duro ... joder.Naruto dejó de hacer gemir a su nuevo amante.Pero antes de que ella pudiera expresar su deseo de que él continuara, él le agarró el tobillo izquierdo y comenzó a levantarlo sobre su cabeza.Shizune tuvo la indirecta que le permitía a Naruto hacerla girar hasta que ella estuviera boca arriba y luego, poniendo sus piernas sobre sus hombros, retomó donde la había dejado.Los gemidos de Shizune rápidamente volvieron a su volumen anterior que intentó silenciar besándola.Mientras sus lenguas rodaban una contra la otra, su mano derecha estaba ocupada tocando su teta.

Varios montones de papeles que tanto él como Shizune habían traído a la oficina cuando Tsunade entregó misiones en el piso de abajo, se tambalearon en el escritorio debido al asalto de Naruto al quim de Shizune.Rompió el beso para pasarle la lengua desde la mandíbula hasta el pecho, donde lamió y luego le chupó el pezón en la boca.Las manos de Shizune que habían estado frotando a lo largo de su espalda se movieron hacia su cabello donde ella lo empujó más profundamente contra su pecho.

Sin embargo, en lugar de continuar con su juego de pezones, Naruto dejó de sentir la presencia de Ino y Tsunade acercándose, por lo que se retiró mirando por encima del hombro.Prácticamente podía sentir la desaprobación de Tsunade, no por lo que estaban haciendo, sino por el momento.Naruto se dio cuenta de que la reunión informativa de la misión a la que se suponía que tanto él como Shizune debían asistir debía comenzar y comenzar en la oficina en la que estaban follando, así que intentó retirarse.

Sin embargo, Shizune tenía otras ideas y, moviendo las piernas de sus hombros, se las colocó alrededor de la cintura y le cerró los tobillos."Shizune," dijo Naruto sintiendo un ligero pánico, "Tenemos que parar.Tsunade está de camino aquí con Ino y algunos de mis amigos para explicar la misión.

"Yo ... no me importa", dijo Shizune tratando de empujarlo más adentro de ella, "yo ... no puedo parar sin correrme ... por favor ... necesito sentir tu semen caliente y pegajoso cubriendo mi vientre ... date prisa".

Sabiendo que Shizune estaba cerca y queriendo salir también, redobló sus esfuerzos para satisfacer a su amante antes de que Tsunade llegara.

Tsunade mantuvo el ceño fruncido de su rostro mientras caminaba con el shinobi que planeaba enviar para respaldar a Kakashi.Prácticamente capaz de sentir la actividad que sucedía en su oficina, intentó caminar lo más lentamente posible después de salir de la habitación donde repartió las misiones que ayudaron a financiar el pueblo cuando Ino, Sakura, Fu, Rock Lee y Tenten la habían encontrado allí.El ritmo estaba volviendo loco a cierto Rock Lee.

"Apurémonos con los fuegos de la juventud", dijo el mini Guy por centésima vez.

Afortunadamente, Ino adivinó por qué no se apresuraban y dijo: "No hay prisa, Lee.Por lo que sabemos, esta misión no será más que problemas ".

Desafortunadamente, eso era exactamente lo que no debía decir, ya que el chico vestido de verde dijo: "Yosh, por eso no puedo esperar.Seré el primero allí o correré quinientas vueltas alrededor del pueblo.

Tsunade estaba a punto de decirle que se calmara cuando un grito familiar de "Aaaiiiiieeeeee" llenó el aire.

Los ojos de Rock Lee se agrandaron al igual que los de Tsunade, excepto por diferentes razones."No temas a Shizune.Te salvaré."Antes de que Tsunade pudiera detenerlo, el chico ya estaba en el pasillo y, con un salto, golpeó una de sus puertas con las bisagras.

Temiendo el escándalo a punto de desarrollarse, Tsunade salió corriendo y esperaba ver a Lee mirando a Naruto y Shizune desnudos.En cambio, encontró a los genin disculpándose por sorprender a la pareja mientras recogían papeles del suelo."¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?"Tsunade ladró sintiendo como si acabara de envejecer cincuenta años.

"Lo siento", dijo Shizune sonrojándose de vergüenza o posiblemente por lo que Tsunade estaba seguro de que había sucedido antes de su entrada en la oficina, "abrí la ventana y una ráfaga de viento sopló sobre todos los papeles en su escritorio".

Como para demostrar lo que dijo Shizune era cierto, otra ráfaga sopló en la oficina perturbando los papeles esparcidos por la habitación.Tsunade asintió, moviéndose para sentarse detrás de su escritorio cuando el otro chunin entró en la oficina."Déjalos así por ahora", dijo Tsunade mientras los demás estaban a punto de ayudar a recogerlos, lo que resultó innecesario ya que Naruto creó varios clones para manejar el desastre."La razón por la que he llamado a todos ustedes aquí es para asignarles una misión para ayudar a respaldar al Equipo Kurenai que Kakashi encabeza en este momento".

Como Tsunade esperaba, los ojos de Naruto se iluminaron ante la idea de una misión real nuevamente.Pisoteando sobre ella, dijo: "Naruto, me temo que no irás.En cambio, al equipo Kakashi se le asignó una misión para asistir al estreno de una película en la Tierra de la Primavera ".

Tsunade contuvo una mueca de dolor cuando Sakura le lanzó una mirada a Naruto que le gritó las esperanzas de los kunoichi de que si estaban en una misión juntos, ella podría cerrar algo de la distancia que Naruto había abierto entre ellos.Era una mirada no desperdiciada en Naruto mientras recogía algo de la desesperación que sus ojos tenían.Sabiendo que no había forma de ser amable al respecto, Tsunade dijo: "Sakura, me temo que no irás".

Sakura giró la cabeza y parecía que había sufrido un golpe de Tsunade.Antes de que ella pudiera preguntar por qué, Naruto dijo: "Tal vez sería mejor si no fuera a Spring en este momento y ayudara con la otra misión".

Tsunade cruzó las manos frente a la cara y apoyó los codos en el escritorio.Estudió a Naruto por un momento antes de decir: "Lo he considerado.Sin embargo, la naturaleza de lo que Kakashi ha descubierto lo hace imposible.También es por qué Fu se quedará en Konoha ".

"¿Qué quieres decir?"Preguntó Naruto confundido.

"Lo que comenzó como una misión para localizar la base de Orochimaru ha descubierto la tortuga de tres colas.Mientras hablamos, el grupo de Kakashi participa en una batalla con varios Sound Shinobi que también parecen estar interesados en él ".Centrándose en Sakura, Tsunade dijo con simpatía: "Por eso no puedo enviarte a Spring".Sakura asintió aunque todavía triste, así que Tsunade continuó diciendo: "Mi plan es exiliar las Tres colas a otra dimensión usando la Barrera de sellado de cuatro esquinas.Necesito aquellos con excelente control de chakra para poder usarlo.Es por eso que Shizune liderará un equipo compuesto por Sakura, Ino e Hinata, que ya está en el campo.Tenten y Lee ayudarás a Kakashi de la forma que decida.También he asignado a Yamato al equipo;te encontrará a las puertas.

Naruto no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría Kyuubi al plan, pero no estaba dispuesto a tomarlo con calma mientras sus amigos estaban en peligro y dijo: "Aún así, ¿por qué no permitirnos que Fu y yo nos vayamos?"

Fu asintió con la cabeza, por lo que Tsunade dijo: "Naruto, Fu, sé que quieres ayudar.Sin embargo, su presencia en la misión puede dificultarlo varias veces ".Podía ver a Naruto a punto de estar en desacuerdo, así que lo interrumpió diciendo: "Naruto, ambos son jinchuriki y lo que ya tenemos en esta misión es un Bijuu ..."

"Por eso deberíamos estar allí ..."

"Incorrecto, es exactamente por qué no deberíasPor lo que sabemos, Akatsuki apuntará a la criatura una vez que la palabra llegue a ellos de su apariencia.Si no saben de su ubicación ya.Ahora, si te envío a ti y a Fu, son tres objetivos que quieren en un solo lugar.

"Sin embargo, podemos llevarlos", dijo Naruto.

"Tal vez, o tal vez no", dijo Tsunade, pero levantó la mano para detener su respuesta, "Si bien sabemos que atacan en parejas.Con tres de los Bijuu en un lugar, pueden romper ese patrón.Pero incluso si no lo hacen y envían un par por cada Bijuu, serán seis shinobi clase S en un solo lugar.Sé que quieres estar allí para tus amigos, pero tu presencia de hecho puede ponerlos en mayor peligro ".

Naruto apretó los dientes, pero asintió diciendo: "Está bien, lo entiendo".

"Bien", dijo Tsunade antes de enfocarse en Fu y agregó: "Fu, te asignaré para que actúes como mi asistente por el momento".También pasaremos algún tiempo entrenando también ".Después de que Fu asintió con la cabeza, Tsunade una vez más se enfocó en Naruto diciendo: "También te he asignado un equipo para escoltarte hacia y desde Spring Country.Te encontrarán en la puerta esta noche.

Naruto asintió, pero no preguntó si la persona asignada era probablemente parte de su harén.Molesto por perderse la misión, pero entendiendo las razones de Tsunade, Naruto se fue para completar un pequeño entrenamiento con Kyuubi y asegurarse de que estaba bien con el plan del Hokage para su compañero Bijuu.

Yugito se sentó en la parte de atrás de un bar mirando a su compañero Kumo-nin participar en el antiguo arte de ser chapoteado.Tomando su propia bebida, tuvo que admitir que fue un poco difícil volver a la combinación de actividad normal después de disfrutar de una semana de maratón como el sexo.Aun así, suponía que solo le daba más incentivos para derribar las paredes que separaban a Kumo y Konoha.Naruto la había visitado una vez y le explicó que estaba en un bote que se dirigía a Spring Country en ese momento.

Yugito miró un póster de la actriz y princesa de la película colgado contra una de las paredes que anunciaba su nueva película.El jinchuriki de dos colas todavía no podía creer todo lo que había oído sobre la primera visita de Naruto al país cuando se conocía como Snow Country.Aunque ella sabía que él no se había jactado, ya que recordaba haber visto la película Documental slash Adventure sobre Koyuki recuperando su lanzamiento.Tomando un sorbo de su bebida, se sintió un poco tonta por no reconocer de inmediato el genin que había derrotado al tío de Koyuki.Ella admitió haber escuchado al joven Naruto escupir cosas similares al adulto llenó a Yugito con la sensación de que no cambiaría de repente.Una buena cosa teniendo en cuenta que estaba unida a él.

Levantando la vista de su bebida, miró alrededor de la habitación para ver cuál de sus compañeros kunoichi podría beneficiarse de un poco de tiempo de Naruto.Sus ojos se posaron inmediatamente en la voluptuosa rubia sentada sola en el bar.Aunque los compañeros de equipo de Samui de Karui, una mujer de mal genio que probablemente podría usar un buen polvo, y Omoi también estaban presentes discutiendo sobre una estupidez u otra.Ella prefería sentarse sola.Utilizando algunas de las habilidades que Tayuya le había enseñado sobre la observación de objetivos potenciales, Yugito pudo ver por qué poseía una personalidad tan fría.

Cuando Samui levantó la vista para explorar la habitación, probablemente sintiendo la mirada de Yugito, el jinchuriki volvió su mirada a su bebida.Ella sabía que muchos hombres consideraban a Samui, una mujer gélida, pero dudaba que muchos consideraran su propia contribución a la razón detrás de esto.Principalmente, su fascinación con su asombroso busto.Si tuviera un ryo por cada vez que un hombre hubiera intentado hablar con ella solo para que sus ojos se desviaran hoy solo, probablemente podría pagar las bebidas de todos.Por lo que Yugito pudo ver, dejó a Samui con un claro odio a sus senos.Yugito sonrió para sí misma al saber que una noche con Naruto probablemente cambiaría de opinión sobre el asunto para siempre.

Aún así se estaba adelantando a sí misma, ya que primero Naruto necesitaría seducir a Mabui.Suspirando por su incapacidad para ayudar en el asunto, todavía no se siente del todo cómoda traicionando a su pueblo, a pesar de sus objetivos potenciales, decidió regresar a casa.Dirigiéndose a su pequeño apartamento de habitación individual, entró y frunció el ceño ante la pequeña cama sin hacer.Desnudándose solo el sujetador y las bragas, se subió a él para dormir un poco y soñó con la noche en que podía caminar por las calles de su pueblo o Konoha de la mano con su amante.

Nibi esperó hasta que sintió que su anfitrión se iba a dormir.Saltando de la torre del gato, se concentró y la habitación se transformó en una gran habitación llena de tierra rodeada de grandes paredes de roca cubiertas de aberturas de cuevas.Cambiando la forma del pequeño gato a su verdadera forma, el Bijuu se dirigió a una de las cavernas donde había sido sellado originalmente antes de llegar a un acuerdo con Yugito.Caminando hacia atrás, un cuerpo se sentó contra la pared.Nibi sonrió mientras miraba el recipiente que estaba creando para sí mismo.Lo había hecho en secreto desde que Kyuubi había puesto la idea en su cabeza.No quiero decirle a Yugito todavía para que su anfitrión no pueda criticar e influir en el sentido de Nibi de cómo debería ser su cuerpo humano.

Nibi había pensado mucho en qué rasgos debería incorporar su cuerpo humano.Había decidido usar la piel oscura que era una marca registrada de muchos Kumo-nin.El largo cabello morado estaba recogido en una cola de caballo y cuando Nibi transfirió su conciencia y abrió los ojos miraría al mundo con iris dorados.Feliz con su nueva forma, Nibi se concentró y permitió que su voluntad se moviera al cuerpo humano.

Abriendo sus ojos dorados, Nibi se levantó temblorosa y desnuda salió de la caverna.Pasando las manos por su cuerpo, sintió sensaciones similares a las que tuvo cuando Yugito le hizo el amor a Naruto.Alejando las manos, se concentró y apareció una camisa sin mangas negra sin espalda.Después de ponérselo, se hizo unos pantalones negros.Decidiendo un poco de color y uno que conociera al hombre que esperaba presentarle a un mundo de placer que le gustaba, creó una camisa naranja de manga larga que llevaba sobre la otra.Segura de que ella parecía bastante impresionante;Nibi comenzó a estirarse ya que si iba a aprender a hacer el amor como un humano, también aprendería a luchar como una sola.

Naruto se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en su cama en la recreación de su departamento en el que se había convertido el sello.Estaba practicando en invocar el chakra de Kyuubi para fortalecer su jutsu normal tanto como lo hizo cuando luchó contra Sasuke en el Valle del Fin.Que fue donde había creado el Vermillion Rasengan aunque había sido un subproducto de estar en su estado de una cola.Aun así, pensó que si podía usar el chakra de Kyuubi para fortalecer el Rasengan, también podría usarlo para otro jutsu.El truco fue encontrar la combinación correcta entre la suya y la de Kyuubi.Lamentablemente, dado que en el mundo real estaban en un barco rumbo a Spring Country en este momento, todo era solo teoría.Dudaba que el capitán estuviera demasiado feliz si uno de sus jutsu se alejaba de él y dañaba la nave.Todavía,

Descruzando las piernas, puso los pies en el suelo y se quedó adivinando que la razón por la que no sentía la rigidez habitual sentado en una posición generalmente se debía a que estaba en el sello.Se concentró en Kyuubi, que estaba sentado en la mesa de su cocina dibujando en un trozo de papel.Sabía que no debía acercarse ya que Kyuubi se lo ocultaría rápidamente.Al comentar sobre su comportamiento, preguntó: "Si no quieres que vea en qué estás trabajando, ¿por qué hacerlo frente a mí?"

Kyuubi volteó la hoja de papel antes de responder: "Así que no pensarías que estoy trabajando en algo terriblemente a tus espaldas".

Naruto asintió antes de bromear, "¿Estás diciendo que sí, pero estás jugando juegos mentales conmigo?"

A pesar de su tono ligero, Kyuubi frunció el ceño antes de mirar hacia otro lado.Temeroso de que la ofendiera, se acercó a ella y le preguntó: "¿Qué pasa?Sólo estaba bromeando."

"Lo sé", dijo Kyuubi aún incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

Naruto se arrodilló a su lado y gentilmente giró su rostro hacia él antes de preguntar, "¿Entonces qué pasa?"

"D-crees que he cambiado?"

Confundido, Naruto preguntó: "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Kyuubi suspiró y dijo: "Me reuní con Nibi el último día que pasamos en Spring Country.Intenté chantajear a Nibi para que me contara sobre cualquier debilidad en Kumo que pudiera explotarse.Nibi se negó, y cuando amenacé con devolver el sello a la normalidad, me preguntó si te traicionaría tan fácilmente porque lo único que me importa es mi propio placer.

Asintiendo con la cabeza para comprender, Naruto dijo: "Y no estabas seguro de tu respuesta".

"Yo ..." Kyuubi comenzó a decir con preocupación, pero Naruto lo calmó.

"No te preocupes, no estoy enojado.Aunque, tendré que contarle a Yugito lo que o no lo mencionó, Nibi probablemente no ha dicho nada, pero es mejor ser sincero ".

"Lo siento", dijo Kyuubi sintiendo que decepcionó a su anfitrión.

"Está bien", dijo Naruto de pie."Todavía eres nuevo en ciertas emociones, por lo que tu confusión es comprensible.Después de todo, las personas generalmente aprenden sobre las emociones a medida que crecen de niños a adultos.Sin embargo, confía en mí, encontrarás que la confusión que sientes acerca de tus emociones es algo que persiste incluso cuando crees que lo resolviste todo.Todo lo que se necesitará es aprender algo nuevo que te haga reevaluar todo lo que creías hasta ese momento.

Kyuubi asintió, así que al ver que ella parecía sentirse mejor, se inclinó y la besó para despedirse del sello."¿Ahora estás seguro de que estás de acuerdo con el plan de Tsunade?"Preguntó Naruto aunque estaba bastante seguro de que ella estaba en este punto.

"Sí, nosotros Bijuu no somos amigos Naruto.Si bien Nibi fue fácil de convencer y Nanabi, estoy seguro de que vendrá, es porque están vinculados a la gente.Si Sanbi es libre, dudo que escuche la razón.Además, si el objetivo de Madara es reunirnos en un solo ser, es lo mejor ".

"Está bien, mientras estés seguro", dijo Naruto antes de desaparecer de su vista.

Despertándose desnudo de su posición con las piernas cruzadas en la cama de su cabaña, Naruto se puso de pie y se estiró sintiendo los dolores familiares que normalmente le dejaban sentado después de permanecer tanto tiempo en él.Al escuchar la ducha correr, Naruto sonrió al saber que uno de sus escoltas a Spring se estaba limpiando de sus actividades antes de que él entrara al sello.Adivinando que es Anko ya que Hana probablemente estaría en la otra cabaña atendiendo a sus nin-dogs.Naruto lo encontró extraño cuando se enteró de que había reservado una segunda habitación, pero se alegró por su previsión ya que la idea de tener sexo frente a los animales inteligentes no lo ponía de mal humor.

Mirando por la pequeña ventana circular de la cabina, pudo ver la orilla acercándose, así que decidió que una ducha era una excelente idea.Al abrir la puerta del baño, pudo distinguir a Anko detrás del cristal.Deslizándola hacia un lado, se colocó detrás de ella y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

"Aw", se quejó Anko, "Aquí esperaba despertarte del sello con una mamada".

Naruto se rió entre dientes diciendo: "Sin embargo, dudo que se detenga allí".

Anko se giró en sus brazos y dijo: "Cierto, pero luego necesitaría limpiarme nuevamente.Obviamente lo harías y ... "

" Simplemente nos mudamos a la ducha para limpiarnos, no tener relaciones sexuales bien ".

Anko parecía horrorizado ante tal posibilidad y dijo: "Estás hablando loco.Estarías desnudo con un bebé caliente, por supuesto, terminaríamos follando.Mientras hablaba, su mano agarró su polla y comenzó a acariciarla.Una vez completamente erguida, Anko dio un paso atrás y levantó la pierna colocando el pie en el borde de la ducha donde descansaban sus productos de limpieza, diciendo: "Por supuesto, si solo quieres limpiar, no te detendré".

Con una gran vista de su coño cuya humedad no se atribuía completamente a la ducha, Naruto cerró la distancia entre ellos presionándola contra la ducha.Con un violento empujón se enterró dentro de ella.Anko le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le dijo: "Mira, la idea de que tú y yo nos duchamos y no jodiéramos era pura locura".Naruto se rió entre dientes y se vio obligado a admitir que tenía razón.

Koyuki estaba vestida con algunos de sus mejores atuendos, pero para ser honesta, hubiera preferido usar algo simple mientras esperaba en el muelle la nave de Naruto.Mirando a su alrededor, pudo ver a muchos asistentes, guardaespaldas e incluso una banda que parecía seguirla a todas partes ahora y días.La única vez que no estaban presentes cuando ella estaba fuera era cuando estaba en un set de película actuando o en su palacio, aunque los guardias siempre estaban cerca.Mientras escuchaba el calentamiento de la banda, una parte de ella temía que Naruto al ver el gran alboroto que había provocado que simplemente quisiera conocerlo aquí.Que inmediatamente voltearía la cola y volvería a la nave diciéndole que pusiera rumbo a la Tierra del Fuego.

"Esto es una pérdida de tiempo", dijo su jefe de seguridad, Tessai Kutsuzawa, detrás de ella."Deberías hacer que te encuentre en el palacio".

Koyuki escondió su ceño fruncido antes de mirar por encima del hombro al hombre alto cuyo ojo derecho estaba cubierto por un vendaje negro como una tela."Señor.Kutsuzawa, sé que no estás contento de que haya venido a darle la bienvenida a Naruto.Sin embargo, fuiste tú quien insistió en todo esto.Me hubiera encantado presentarme yo sola ".

"Sí, como lo has dejado perfectamente claro.Pero trate de recordar que usted es el gobernante de Spring Country.Tienes que mantener una imagen, a pesar de ciertas películas ".

Koyuki sonrió para sí misma mientras observaba el barco cerrarse con el muelle divertido ante la aparición de Kutsuzawa de la película Icha Icha que había visto. "Usé un doble cuerpo para las escenas arriesgadas", dijo sin molestarse en ocultar la diversión de su voz. retenida.

"Estoy seguro de que eso realmente importa para los muchos pervertidos que acudieron a los cines".

Koyuki se encogió de hombros suspirando por lo difícil que era debido a la túnica pesada que llevaba.A decir verdad, estaba bastante satisfecha con su participación en el proyecto e incluso estaba considerando inscribirse en la secuela.Aunque tendría una doble película sobre sus escenas de desnudos, no dudaba que sus muchos fanáticos acudirían a ella pagando por otro año más el uso de generadores de calor que estaban demostrando ser tan beneficiosos para su país.Todavía había varios proyectos con los que ya estaba comprometida e incluso estaba considerando producir su propia película si podía encontrar el guión correcto.

La banda disparando sacó a Koyuki de sus pensamientos y sus ojos se dirigieron a la parte superior de la rampa donde Naruto descendía de la nave.Estaba a punto de correr hacia él saludando, a pesar de que Kutsuzawa insistía en que ella fuera la princesa real que se suponía que era, sin embargo, se congeló al notar que las dos mujeres lo seguían.Permitiendo que Naruto, cuya cara mostraba la sorpresa por la fanfarria que estaba recibiendo, en cambio cerrase la distancia con ella, Koyuki trató de no fruncir el ceño a las dos mujeres, que casi parecían darse cuenta del efecto que su estar con Naruto estaba teniendo sobre la princesa.

Al llegar a ella, Naruto dejó de decir avergonzada: "Um, no estoy seguro de si hay algún tipo de saludo formal que deba darte".

"¿Qué tal si es bueno verte?", Le proporcionó Koyuki dándole una sonrisa deslumbrante que había encantado los corazones de millones.

"Eso es evidente", dijo Naruto y se sorprendió cuando Koyuki lo abrazó.

Cuando Koyuki abrazó a su héroe, miró a las dos mujeres para ver si habían respondido.Sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando parecía que sus sonrisas se habían vuelto aún más grandes.Kutsuzawa tosiendo en su mano hizo que Koyuki rompiera el abrazo recordando que había muchos trapos de chismes buscando una historia jugosa sobre ella.Aunque no le importaría si uno de los titulares leyera, "Spring Country Princess atrapado en una aventura escandalosa con el futuro Hokage".

Dando un paso atrás, presentó a su grupo con Naruto rápidamente siguiendo su ejemplo y estaba a punto de informar a Konoha-nin de los arreglos que había hecho.Aunque hizo una nota mental para asegurarse de que el baño de mujeres estuviera lo más alejado posible de Naruto.Resultó innecesario cuando Anko dijo: "Bueno, hemos completado nuestra misión.Nos pondremos al día con usted cuando sea hora de regresar Naruto.No hagas nada que yo no haría ".

"¿Qué se supone que eso excluye exactamente?", Bromeó Naruto haciendo que Hana se riera mientras Anko miraba al joven antes de sonreír.

Koyuki, sin entusiasmo, les dijo a las mujeres que podían quedarse en su palacio, pero se alegró cuando las dos insistieron en que estaban bien viendo las vistas.Al unir su brazo con el de Naruto, dijo: "No puedo esperar para contarte todo lo que ha sucedido a lo largo de los años.Sospecho que también tienes algunas historias para mí.

Naruto sonrió y dijo: "Oh, sí, tengo mucho que compartir contigo".

"No puedo esperar".

"Yo tampoco."Dijo Naruto, pero mirando a su alrededor el séquito de guardias se preguntó cómo podría arreglar un poco de tiempo a solas con la princesa sin llamar la atención.

"Duerme un poco Sakura.Me haré cargo ", dijo Kakashi tomando el control de su reloj.Estaba segura de que Yamato estaba haciendo lo mismo por Kiba en el lado opuesto del campamento que habían establecido.Con un gesto de cansancio, se puso de pie y regresó al campamento.

Después de llegar al lago, Kakashi había dividido los equipos en tres y ella estaba en el equipo de sellado dirigido por Shizune.Luego había dividido a los otros dos en un equipo encargado de defender al equipo de sellado con el otro asignado para cazar al Usuario de Crystal Style.Aún a pesar de sus preparativos, la mujer había logrado interrumpir su intento de sellar el Sanbi.Preguntándose qué quería Orochimaru con la criatura, ya que dudaba que él quisiera crear un jinchuriki, ya que tomaría años hasta que un niño pudiera aprovechar adecuadamente su poder.Sin embargo, se dio por vencida rápidamente, pensando que tal vez la Serpiente Sannin solo quería pegarle a Akatsuki.

Al llegar al campamento, sonrió a la casa que Yamato había creado usando su Kekkei Genkai.Admitiendo que era agradable acampar con tanto lujo, abrió la puerta y subió a la habitación que ocupaban los kunoichi.Caminando lentamente, permitió que su mente divagara hacia Naruto y deseó que se estuviera divirtiendo.No le molestaba que no se le permitiera ir también debido al hecho de que si la misión de sellar el Sanbi era un éxito, bien podría eliminar la amenaza de Akatsuki para Naruto.

Sin embargo, lo que la estaba molestando eran las otras kunoichi del equipo, a excepción de Tenten por alguna razón.No era que no le gustaran de repente, pero se sentía excluida cuando estaban cerca.Actuaron en su mayor parte como siempre lo hacían cuando ella estaba cerca, sin embargo, cuando Shizune, Ino y Hinata estaban solos, actuaron mucho más cerca.A menudo entraba en una habitación que estaban ocupando y tenía la sensación de que acababan de susurrar el uno al otro.Lo que sea que estaban hablando siempre les dejaba con sonrisas que simplemente no parecían capaces de borrar de sus caras.

Curiosamente, Sakura también se consoló un poco en la exclusión de Tenten, aunque la kunoichi del Equipo Guy no parecía darse cuenta de ello.Lo que confundió a Sakura fue el cambio repentino de o el médico-nin no parecía diferente al comienzo de la semana, pero ahora de repente parecía estar brillando todo el tiempo.Sakura se preguntó si Shizune había descubierto qué estaba haciendo a Tsunade tan feliz y si ella misma había participado de eso.

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación, se enfrentó a una vista que realmente la hizo preguntarse qué estaba pasando con los muchos kunoichi que conocía.Acostada contra Hinata había un Ino dormido cuya cabeza estaba usando el cofre del Hyuuga como almohada.Aunque extraño a pesar de que era evidente que Ino había rodado en el Hyuuga dormido desde su propio rollo para dormir, fue la forma en que el brazo del Hyuuga acunaba la cabeza del rubio lo que hizo que la escena se destacara.Era un gesto que Sakura solo podía asumir que se había criado por la familiaridad y la idea de que Hinata, una chica que vestía ropa holgada para ocultar sus dotaciones naturales, estaba familiarizada con el uso de almohadas era casi ridícula.Excepto que Sakura no se estaba riendo debido a que se dio cuenta de que la chaqueta que usaba con frecuencia la Hyuuga faltaba y revelaba que llevaba una camisa de malla ceñida debajo.

Ino comenzó a moverse y levantó la pierna, que había estado descansando sobre la de Hinata sobre las sábanas de Hyuuga.Atrajo la atención de Sakura al hecho de que Ino solo llevaba su top morado y sus bragas.Se preguntó si Hinata estaba vestida de manera similar antes de sacudirse esos pensamientos.Pasando a su propio papel de dormir, notó que Tenten estaba durmiendo sola en un rincón y que Shizune, que estaba durmiendo al otro lado de Ino, todavía parecía estar vestida con su atuendo jounin.

Segura de que el extraño comportamiento de Ino y Hinata se debía a Naruto de alguna manera, trató de ignorar el ronquido ligero de su amiga rubia.Probablemente debido al calor que sentía, ya que Sakura trató de sacudirse el viejo frío que la agarró, que no se debió por completo a la temperatura.

Koyuki se miró en el espejo.Aunque vestida con un vestido impresionante para el estreno de la película, sintió un caso de depresión que se apoderó de ella.La razón principal es que en los tres días desde la llegada de Naruto y a pesar de llevarlo a muchos de los sitios increíbles de su país.Lo había hecho con toda su comitiva de guardaespaldas.Esta noche sería la única noche en la que realmente se quedaría sola con él, pero solo sería para la corta caminata a través de un pasillo de cristal hasta sus asientos exclusivos en el Teatro Sandayu.

Ella había encargado el edificio del teatro poco después de retomar su lanzamiento y lo nombró por su gerente y el hombre que había creído en ella tan apasionadamente.No había escatimado en gastos y ahora era uno de los lugares más buscados para abrir una nueva película.Naturalmente, todas sus películas se abrieron allí, y para esas ocasiones se había construido un pasillo de cristal que conectaba su palacio con el teatro.El pasillo también era uno de los lugares más seguros y el único lugar donde se le permitía viajar sin guardaespaldas cuando estaba fuera de su casa últimamente.También se había convertido en una especie de frenesí mediático adivinar a quién permitiría que la acompañara a la película por el pasillo.Esta vez sería Naruto y aunque ella había dado el paseo varias veces, este significaría mucho más para ella.Solo deseaba que pudiera durar para siempre.

Ella suspiró y jadeó cuando la voz de Naruto dijo: "¿Por qué tan triste?Por lo que he escuchado, esta será una de las mejores películas de Princess Gale.

Koyuki sonrió, aunque no tenía ganas de decir: "No me preocupa que funcione bien.Es solo que tu visita no se ha parecido en nada a lo que yo quería que fuera ".Naruto arqueó una ceja, así que echó un vistazo al espejo y dijo: "Es solo que a veces extraño ser Yukie Fujikaze, una simple actriz que podría hacer lo que quisiera".Girándose para mirarlo, agregó: "Todavía hubiéramos hecho todo igual, pero solo nosotros dos".

"Entiendo", respondió Naruto, "ese tipo de Kutsuzawa tiende a estropear las cosas".

La mención de Naruto de su jefe de seguridad hizo que Koyuki se diera cuenta de que la rubia no debería haber estado en su habitación, al menos en lo que respecta a Kutsuzawa."Cómo ..."

Naruto sonrió antes de decir: "Soy el mejor ninja que jamás hayas recordado.Pasar ante algunos guardias es solo uno de mis muchos talentos.Ahora, ¿qué tal si volamos este evento por algo un poco más personal?

"Yo ... no puedo, tengo obligaciones".

"Confía en mí, Koyuki", dijo Naruto, su sonrisa crecía y hacía que apareciera una en su rostro, "Me he encargado de todo".Moviendo la cabeza hacia su cama, dijo: "Primero, necesitamos que te pongas algo un poco menos presentable".

Al darse cuenta de que la bolsa descansaba allí, Koyuki se movió hacia ella y miró dentro y dijo: "No puedes hablar en serio".

"Absolutamente, a menos que realmente quieras ir al estreno de la gran película, ¿no?"

Koyuki tomó la bolsa y, moviéndose detrás de una pantalla cambiante, comenzó a quitarse el vestido.Mientras lo hacía, se aseguró de que una luz brillara sobre ella para proyectar una sombra de sus acciones para el disfrute del jinchuriki.

Kutsuzawa se acercó a la puerta de Koyuki asintiendo con la cabeza a sus hombres haciendo guardia antes de tocar."Sí", respondió Koyuki.

"Milady, es hora y tu cita para la noche está esperando en la entrada del pasillo".

"Excelente", dijo Koyuki saliendo de su habitación."Aunque estoy seguro de que podríamos encontrar nuestro camino allí por nosotros mismos, Kutsuzawa".

"Milady, simplemente estoy cumpliendo con mi deber.Es mejor ser demasiado cauteloso que no lo suficiente.

"Te das cuenta de que estoy asistiendo al primer ministro con el mismo ninja que derrotó a mi tío", respondió Koyuki, hizo una doble toma al notar que una contracción rápida aparecía en el rostro de su jefe de seguridad.Pero cuando miró hacia atrás, ya se había ido.

Supuso que lo había imaginado porque no había ningún indicio de emoción en la voz del hombre cuando dijo: "Perfectamente consciente, Milady.Pero él está aquí en unas vacaciones glorificadas, no me pidas que crea que es consciente de todas las amenazas que enfrentas ".

"No pueden ser tan malos", respondió Koyuki permitiendo que Kutsuzawa la condujera al Salón de Cristal.

"Milady, ya hemos superado esto.Los Snow-nin que escaparon de la prisión sin duda están interesados en vengarse de usted.Por favor, permíteme hacer mi trabajo ".

Los ojos de Koyuki se abrieron, pero manteniendo la voz tranquila dijo: "Bien ... lo siento.Bueno, es ShowTime ".Moviéndose rápidamente hacia Naruto, ella enganchó su brazo con el de él y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo mientras muchos turistas y ciudadanos de Snow observaban.

Al mirar a la princesa, Kutsuzawa entrecerró los ojos preguntándose qué era lo que le estaba molestando por ella.Encogiéndose de hombros, supuso que no importaba y sabía que ella tendría la noche de su corta vida.

"Wow, es tan bonita", dijo una niña sentada sobre los hombros de su padre lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Koyuki la oyera.

"Ciertamente lo es", dijo Naruto a su lado, haciendo que Koyuki se sonrojara mientras veía que una copia vestida del hombre a su lado la guiaba al cine.

Al mirar por encima, le fue difícil no reírse de la rubia que llevaba una camisa blanca que decía: "Me encanta Snow Country".La palabra amor fue representada por un corazón gigante en lugar de ser escrita en la línea de muchas de esas camisas que los turistas a menudo compraban.Su propia camisa decía lo mismo, excepto que decía: "Me encanta Spring Country".

Los dos llevaban vaqueros a juego y para completar su atuendo se había puesto un sombrero.Naruto la rodeó con un brazo y le dijo: "Bueno, ¿dónde primero?"

"Vamos a comer algo", sugirió Koyuki permitiendo que Naruto la llevara lejos.Mientras caminaban, Koyuki no pudo evitar disfrutar del primer soplo de aire fresco sin su opresivo detalle de seguridad.Al llegar a una calle llena de restaurantes, entraron en un pequeño puesto para disfrutar de la anguila a la parrilla que vendía.

Mientras comían, los dos hablaron sobre las muchas cosas que estaban sucediendo en sus vidas.Naruto no se contuvo acerca de ser blanco de Akatsuki.Koyuki se mordió el labio, parecía nerviosa pero cambió de tema a la floreciente economía del condado de Spring.Naruto notó su repentino nerviosismo, pero iba a dejar que el asunto cayera hasta que de repente se pusiera rígido.

"¿Qué pasa?"Koyuki preguntó preocupado.

"¿Cuándo ibas a contarme sobre el Snow-nin escapado?"

"Cómo ..."

"Tu jefe de seguridad se lo mencionó a tu clon.Creó otro y lo disipó para alertarme.

Koyuki miró hacia otro lado y dijo: "No lo mencioné porque sucedió hace más de un año.Mizore Fuyukuma organizó una escapada con varias docenas de Snow-nin.Poco después, mi estudio asignó a Kutsuzawa como jefe de seguridad, ya que no podían arriesgarse a que me mataran a mitad de la filmación.Fue tan bueno que lo contraté a tiempo completo, pero recientemente se ha convencido de que se están preparando para venir a por mí ".

"Mizore era el tipo con el brazo de metal, ¿verdad?"Koyuki asintió y Naruto dijo: "No me pareció un pensador.¿Qué le pasó al tipo que Kakashi-sensei se tiró al suelo?

"Murió en un incendio en el hospital durante la fuga de la prisión.Estaba paralizado, así que no podía escapar ".

Naruto asintió pero no parecía convencido.Dejándolo caer, dijo: "Deberías haberlo mencionado.Pensé que estábamos cerca ".

"No quería que pensaras que te invité aquí para resolver mi problema".

"Hey", dijo Naruto ahuecando su mejilla mientras trataba de mirar hacia otro lado, "si supiera que estás en peligro, nada podría alejarme".

Koyuki levantó su mano y la colocó sobre la que ahuecaba su rostro diciendo: "Naruto ..." su voz tensa por la emoción.Sonriendo y cambiando de tema, preguntó: "¿Y ahora qué?"

Teniendo una idea deliciosa, Koyuki dijo: "Sabes, nunca he estado en una película sin que sea un estreno elegante".

"Bueno, guía y seguiré a mi princesa", dijo Naruto de pie y dejando suficiente dinero para cubrir la factura.

Al acercarse a un teatro en una parte destartalada de la ciudad, Naruto pudo ver que presentaba todas las películas antiguas de Koyuki de la facturación que se encuentra arriba.Mirando su cita, preguntó: "¿Estás seguro de que no querrías ver algo un poco más nuevo?"

Koyuki sacudió la cabeza y respondió: "He visto todas mis películas menos una y me gustaría verla contigo".

"Suena divertido, ¿cuál es?"

Koyuki sonrió y acercándose a la cabina dijo: "Dos para Icha, Icha Paradise por favor".

El viejo la miró un momento antes de encogerse de hombros.Le entregó las dos entradas y dijo: "Disfruta el espectáculo".

Entrando al teatro, los dos se dirigieron a la sala que indicaban las entradas.Koyuki no se sorprendió al encontrar el teatro vacío ya que la película había estado en el aire durante más de tres años.Sin embargo, el viejo teatro después de su regreso se había dedicado a mostrar todas sus películas antiguas al menos una vez al día.Obviamente, el que estaban a punto de ver a menudo se mostraba de noche.Justo antes de que las luces se apagaran, un hombre entró solo y se sentó delante.Eso le quedaba bien a Koyuki, aunque hubiera preferido tener el teatro para ellos solos.Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su cita, se recostó y se vio seducida por un hombre guapo que nunca podría sostener una vela con la que estaba.

Aproximadamente una hora después de la película, Naruto tuvo que abstenerse de adaptarse obviamente.Cómo podía haber llamado aburridos los libros de Jiraiya, no lo sabía.Sin embargo, supuso que era por ver el que había leído de los ojos de un niño todavía ingenuo a las alegrías del sexo.Lo que no había recogido en la forma de la palabra de la obra maestra conocida como Icha Icha.La versión de la película lo mostró con gloriosos detalles, y aunque él sabía que no era el cuerpo de Koyuki el que había aparecido en las diversas escenas de la fuente termal que la película mostraba mientras lamentaba las torpes seducciones del personaje principal.Estaba bastante seguro de que la escena de su masturbación realmente había presentado la voz de Koyuki.Al escuchar la música de Koyuki con placer, Naruto lucía una erección que podía abollar el acero.

Era algo que no se había perdido en la mujer que descansaba la cabeza sobre el hombro del jinchuriki, ya que habría tenido que estar ciega para no notar la tienda que se levantaba de sus pantalones.Koyuki no era virgen, ya que había sido una joven actriz problemática en un negocio lleno de gente dispuesta a aprovecharse.Había sido una compañera dispuesta, pero cada encuentro la había dejado vacía como los hombres e incluso en ocasiones las mujeres a menudo se iban tan pronto como terminaba el acto.No sería hasta que Sandayu se convirtiera en su manager que dejaría de dejarse seducir por sus compañeros actores debido a su naturaleza enriquecedora.Pero al ver el gran bulto que se tensaba contra sus pantalones vaqueros llenó a Koyuki de un hambre que nunca había conocido realmente, pero la mejor manera de satisfacerla.

Lamiéndose los labios, se centró en el hombre solitario que estaba delante y al verlo absorto en la película decidió lanzar la precaución al viento.Poniendo su mano sobre ella, susurró: "¿Me oyó gemir como una puta que despertó al pequeño Naruto?"

Naruto gimió mientras ella frotaba su paquete susurrando, "Sabía que eras tú.¿Cómo podría no tener un efecto en mí?

Besándole la oreja, ella dijo: "Deberías saber eso cuando me dieron la grabadora.Toqué mi agujero caliente pensando en ti.Si quieres saber la verdadera razón por la que te pedí que vinieras, no tenía nada que ver con esos shinobi.Pero para que puedas cumplir mi fantasía de ser follada por el mejor shinobi del mundo ".

Koyuki mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja cuando su mano liberó la polla de Naruto de sus confines.Permitiendo que su oreja se deslizara entre sus dientes, bajó la cabeza hacia su regazo, donde rápidamente tragó varias pulgadas de su polla.Koyuki esperaba que Naruto se asustara un poco y mencionara cómo estaban en público.Sin embargo, cuando él colocó su mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza para ayudarla a chupar como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo, sintió que sus bragas se humedecían.

Naruto evitó gemir a pesar de lo hábil que estaba demostrando ser la lengua de Koyuki.No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo trabajó para tratar de hacer que volara su carga, pero sintió que su mandíbula se estaba cansando.Además, la película se estaba acercando a la escena de amor final, por lo que decidió cambiar las cosas.Alejando su cabeza de su regazo, le encantó la forma en que ella lo miraba hambrientamente como si le hubieran negado una comida.Besándola, la jaló a su regazo y le pasó la mano por los pantalones.Encontrándola empapada, enterró dos dedos en su arranque, haciéndola casi gemir en voz alta mientras el personaje principal estaba confesando su amor.

"D-no Naruto", susurró ella aunque se recostó en su pecho y separó las piernas aún más.

"¿Por qué temes que tu fan vea al verdadero Koyuki?"Dijo Naruto señalando al hombre que estaba delante."Creo que lo disfrutaría", agregó Naruto aumentando el ritmo de sus dedos tratando de hacerla gemir.

Siguiendo la mirada de Naruto y para su sorpresa, ella cree que, por la forma en que se movía el hombro del hombre, estaba disfrutando de la escena final de la película.Para su mortificación, e incapaz de detenerse, su coño apretó los dedos de Naruto con fuerza mientras su esencia los cubría.Naruto se los quitó y la hizo gemir antes de lamerlos después de esparcirlos para mostrarle cuán húmeda había crecido cuando dijo: "¿Esa idea te emociona princesa?"

"N-no", dijo Koyuki aunque era difícil negar la evidencia.

Sonriendo Naruto preguntó, "¿Entonces deberíamos parar?"

Koyuki permaneció en silencio durante varios minutos, parecía que el personaje de Koyuki en la pantalla grande sucumbía a sus sentimientos y deseos.Siguiendo el ejemplo, Koyuki dijo su voz apenas por encima de un susurro "N-no, lo quiero".Metiendo la mano entre sus piernas, comenzó a acariciar la polla de Naruto y dijo: "He soñado con esto por tanto tiempo.P-por favor, dámelo.

Naruto la ayudó a ponerse de pie y se bajó los pantalones hasta los tobillos, seguido rápidamente por sus bragas.Tirando de ella contra él, giró la cara hacia ella y la besó profundamente y dijo: "Como quieras".Levantándola una vez más, alineó su polla con su hendidura y tiró de ella hacia abajo.

Koyuki se mordió el labio para evitar gritar, pero le resultó difícil no unirse a su contraparte de la pantalla grande para hacerle saber a su amante cuánto estaba disfrutando de sus acciones.Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que el hombre que estaba delante todavía estaba complacido con su imagen en la pantalla.Naruto notó su mirada independientemente de susurrar: "Pobre chico.Viene aquí para ver una imagen falsa de tu belleza personificada en la pantalla grande solo para estar a unos metros de distancia, ya que la verdadera experimenta lo mismo ".

Naruto agarró su camisa y la levantó por encima de su pecho, haciéndola jadear, "Naruto ..."

"Shh", dijo tanteando sus tetas, "o de lo contrario le darás a tu fan un espectáculo que nunca olvidará".Luego aumentó la velocidad y la fuerza de sus embestidas, haciendo que a la princesa le resultara mucho más difícil mantener su voz para sí misma.

Koyuki se echó hacia atrás colocando su mano detrás de la cabeza de Naruto para besarlo.Cuando el sonido de sus embestidas rítmicas llenó sus oídos, Koyuki no podía creer que el hombre aún no los hubiera notado a los dos.La idea de ser atrapada casi la hizo correrse en ese momento.Era consciente de que su personaje en la película también se estaba acercando a su propio clímax, pero aun así luchó por mantener la voz baja.Las manos de Naruto agarraron sus dos senos y él rodó sus pezones mientras los movía.Susurrando en su oído le dijo: "Déjalo salir, Koyuki.Deja salir esa hermosa voz.

Koyuki negó con la cabeza, pero Naruto movió su mano derecha entre sus piernas y rodó su clítoris entre sus dedos, haciendo que se corriera al igual que la versión cinematográfica de ella."Oh ... ¡Joder!Me estoy acabando ... "dijo Koyuki recordando sus líneas de la película y sincronizándose con su personaje en la pantalla.Cuando la semilla de Naruto llenó su útero, ella fue vagamente consciente de que el ventilador se tensaba cuando su liberación sin duda cubrió su mano.

Naruto se bajó la camisa cuando los créditos comenzaron a rodar en el teatro aún oscuro.El hombre de enfrente se levantó rápidamente saliendo del teatro para no mirar a ningún lado sino al frente.Todavía aturdida por su orgasmo, permitió que Naruto se subiera los pantalones y la condujera fuera del teatro.Entendiéndose de ella, se alegró de que caminaran de la mano y le preguntó: "¿Qué significa esto para nosotros?"

"Significa que hay mucho más que tengo que compartir contigo", dijo Naruto y comenzó a contarle todo sobre su sueño y su lugar en él.

Clon de Naruto, y se clonan Koyuki, que fue sólo otro clon henged Naruto, regresó del teatro con el Crystal o era de esperar, todavía había muchos turistas esperando echar un vistazo al gobernante de Spring Country."¿Entonces, qué te parece?"Preguntó Koyuki clonado.

"Probablemente lo mismo que tú", respondió Clonado Naruto rodando los ojos.

"Aw no seas así", bromeó Koyuki clonado, "estoy molesto porque su antiguo tutor también murió.Pero presentaron ese nuevo y genial personaje shinobi enmascarado y apuesto a que sé a quién modelaron después ".

"Tienes un ego tan masivo".

"Oye, tú también".El clon de Koyuki respondió al llegar a la mitad del camino entre el teatro y el palacio.

Antes de que Cloned Naruto pudiera responder, toda la pasarela explotó llenando el pasillo con fuego y derrumbándolo sobre ellos.Cuando el polvo se asentó, el clon Naruto sacudió la cabeza sorprendido de no ser disipado, pero podía sentir que estaba perdiendo cohesión y supuso que se debía a que Naruto mezcló el chakra de Kyuubi con el suyo cuando los creó.Miró a su alrededor en busca de su compañero clon y descubrió que todavía estaba cubierto como Koyuki, pero para su sorpresa, en lugar de desaparecer, parecía estar muerto.Al ver los ojos sin vida de Koyuki mirándolo, supuso que era un efecto secundario de tratar de crear un clon más duradero, pero también llenó al clon de ira que sabía que el verdadero Naruto usaría para cazar a los bastardos que habían intentado matar. KoyukiDisipando por la fuerza a su compañero clon, se permitió desvanecerse y desear suerte a su creador.

Koyuki no podía creer las palabras cuando salieron de la boca de Naruto, pero aún así se vio obligado a admitir cierta verdad ellos.Especialmente porque era obvio que Naruto no había sido virgen como ella esperaba."Wow", dijo, "yo ... wow".

Naruto asintió diciendo: "Sé que es mucho para asimilar. Pero con su ayuda estaremos un paso más cerca de detener las guerras entre los Países Elementales".

Sentada en un banco del parque, Koyuki preguntó: "¿Es esa la única razón por la que dormiste conmigo?"

Arrodillándose frente a ella, Naruto dijo: "No, me preocupo por ti y ahora que eres mía, no dejaré que nada te lastime.Si me dijeras que me perdiera y te negaras a ayudar, aún te protegería con mi último aliento.

Koyuki sonrió al escuchar eso y dijo: "Todavía no has cambiado.Todavía puedes decir esas líneas que pertenecen a una película y hacerme creerlas ".

"Eso es porque lo hago", dijo Naruto lleno de sinceridad, lo que se muestra en sus ojos.

"Entonces estaré encantado de ofrecerte la ayuda que pueda", dijo Koyuki regiamente.

De pie, Naruto le ofreció su brazo y dijo: "Milady, ¿puedo llevarte de vuelta a casa antes de que termine el baile?"

"Miedo de que me convierta en una calabaza", dijo Koyuki cerrando sus brazos con los suyos.

"En realidad estaba pensando que podríamos divertirnos un poco más antes ..."

BOOM

Cuando el piso y las ventanas temblaron, Naruto se volvió hacia el palacio unos segundos después se puso rígido al recibir la información de lo que sucedió de su clon.Ver y experimentar la muerte del clon Koyuki hizo que los puños de Naruto se apretaran hasta que la sangre comenzó a gotear de ellos.

"Naruto, ¿qué es?"Koyuki preguntó preocupado.

"Parece que Kutsuzawa tenía razón.Alguien acaba de intentar matarte.Acercándola, Hiraishined se acercó al sello que había colocado en la habitación de Koyuki.Dejándola ir, él dijo: "Vístete con tu vestido.Iré a informar a Kutsuzawa que estás bien.

Koyuki asintió sacudida por su aprendizaje si no fuera por un capricho, probablemente estaría muerta.Naruto sintió su miedo e inclinó su rostro hacia el suyo.Besándola con ternura, dijo: "Nada me pasará por alto, Koyuki.Lo prometo."Creando media docena de clones, los dejó con ella mientras se cubría la ropa para parecerse al traje que se suponía que debía llevar.

Encontró a Kutsuzawa, ladrando órdenes a sus hombres para que limpiaran los escombros.Cuando el ojo del hombre cayó sobre él, Naruto pudo ver que el hombre estaba sorprendido.Se recuperó rápidamente y corrió hacia él preguntando: "¿Princesa Koyuki?¿Está a salvo?

"Sí", dijo Naruto, "ella está siendo vigilada por varios de mis clones y está bajo mi protección".

Kutsuzawa asintió y dijo: "Bien, enviaré algunos guardias a ..."

"No", dijo Naruto cortando al hombre groseramente, "Ella está bajo mi protección ahora.Si quieres ayudarla a encontrar a los bastardos responsables.

"Ahora mira aquí ..."

"Esto no es un debate", dijo Naruto que no estaba de humor para discutir sobre el asunto, así que preguntó: "¿Se aseguraron sus guardias de que el pasillo estuviera seguro?"

"Sí, como siempre lo hacen cuando se lo utiliza," Kutsuzawa respondieron a la defensiva,

"A continuación, iniciar con ellos.En algún momento, se ha violado su seguridad.Ella estará más segura conmigo.

Antes de que Kutsuzawa pudiera contrarrestar el jinchuriki, dos gritos de "Naruto" lo interrumpieron.

Naruto se volvió hacia las voces y pudo ver la preocupación en los ojos de sus amantes.Dejando atrás la cabeza de seguridad, cerró con ellos y susurró: "Estoy bien.No estábamos en el túnel cuando explotaron las etiquetas explosivas ".

Ambas mujeres asintieron aliviadas, llegando a los negocios. Naruto dijo: "Anko, dejé algunos clones con Koyuki en su habitación.¿Puedes ayudarlos a protegerla?Llegaré pronto para ayudar.

"Es ella ... ya sabes".

Naruto asintió, "Acabo de terminar de explicarle mi ambición cuando esto sucedió".

"En serio, ¿dónde estabas?"

Sonrojándose ligeramente, se rascó la mejilla y dijo: "Saliendo de una sala de cine".

"Eso es bastante perverso, no puedo esperar a escuchar los detalles", dijo Anko antes de desaparecer en un remolino de hojas.

"¿Que hay de mí?"Hana preguntó acercándose a él.

Mirando por encima del hombro al hombre a cargo de la limpieza, Naruto dijo: "Hay alguien a quien quiero que busques".

Entendiendo la pista, Hana dijo: "Correcto", antes de desaparecer también.

Naruto caminó hacia la habitación de Koyuki frunciendo el ceño ante los guardias que parecían bloquear su camino.Dándoles su mejor mirada, ellos sabiamente eligieron no empujar el tema a los lados del pasillo.Llamando, dijo: "Voy a entrar".

Naruto esperaba que Koyuki todavía se sacudiera para no oírla reír cuando Anko dijo: "Ahora Naruto nunca nadie te dijo que esperaras el permiso para entrar.Podríamos haber sido indecentes.

"Cuando no lo estás", bromeó Naruto haciendo que Koyuki resoplara.

"Hey", Anko hizo un puchero.

"Sentirse mejor", preguntó Naruto recibiendo un pequeño asentimiento de Koyuki.

"Sí", dijo Koyuki poniéndose de pie para acercarse a Naruto."Como Anko me ha dicho, los casi errores son solo una prueba de que Kami todavía tiene un plan para nosotros.Supongo que sé lo que es el mío ahora.

Naruto asintió y la abrazó.A pesar de sus palabras, todavía podía sentirla temblar.Aún así, sabía que los casi errores cuando se trataba de ataques de esta naturaleza solo significaban que se esforzarían más la próxima vez.Con eso en mente, preguntó: "Koyuki, durante ese receso en la cárcel el año pasado.¿Tus hombres lograron capturar a alguno de ellos?

Koyuki sacudió la cabeza contra su pecho y dijo: "Me temo que no.Aunque, uno de los lugartenientes de mi tío decidió no unirse a su compañero shinobi para escapar.Cuando retomamos la prisión, ella todavía estaba en su celda aunque la puerta estaba abierta de par en par.

"Si ella se quedó y no la mataron, es poco probable que sepa algo, Naruto", dijo Anko adivinando a dónde iba con su pregunta.

"Lo sé", respondió Naruto acariciando el cabello de Koyuki, "Pero ella puede saber más de lo que se dan cuenta.O tener alguna idea de qué esperar después ".

"Entra, traidor", dijo el guardia mientras empujaba al prisionero a la sala de interrogatorios.

Fubuki Kakuyoku no se molestó en volverse hacia el hombre consciente de que su peor actitud se debía sin duda al intento de la princesa que había sucedido la noche anterior.Se acercó a la mesa en el centro de la habitación y sacó uno de los asientos.Sentada, esperó sabiendo que estaba a punto de ser interrogada por cualquier conocimiento que pudiera tener sobre los perpetradores.

Al mirar su reflejo en el espejo, supo que serían interrogadores que la miraban fijamente, así que decidió estudiarla.Pasándose una mano por el cabello rosado, decidió que una vez que esto terminara, se dirigiría al barbero de la prisión para cortarse el pelo, ya que su cabello se estaba volviendo bastante rebelde.Sus ojos verdes volvieron a la mesa cuando comenzó a contar el tiempo en su cabeza.Sabía que la harían esperar para ponerle los nervios de punta y enojarla.Pero dudaba que el interrogador entendiera por qué su táctica no funcionaría, que era simplemente el tiempo era todo lo que tenía.Cuanto más tiempo desperdiciado aquí, menos desperdicio en su celda y con un poco de paciencia y algo de buen comportamiento se mezclarían, entonces ella sería libre en cinco cortos años.Teniendo en cuenta que su oración original había sido treinta años, ella estaba en camino, pensó.

Una hora después de ser empujado a la celda, la puerta se abrió y entró un joven que parecía bastante familiar.Ella permaneció callada mientras él se sentaba frente a dejar caer lo que ella asumió que era su archivo sobre la mesa.Él le sonrió cálidamente, así que ella supuso que estaba en el buen interrogador, la mala técnica del interrogador, donde los dos la asociarían.Adivinar el que estaba frente a ella era el bueno que estaba esperando que el malo hiciera su entrada.Por lo tanto, se sorprendió cuando el joven dijo: "Perdón por la espera.Estaba leyendo tu archivo.No quería entrar aquí sin preparación.

"¿No deberíamos esperar a tu pareja", dijo Fubuki.

"No soy un interrogador por el comercio.Simplemente quiero preguntarte algunas cosas.

Fubuki se cruzó de brazos mientras se sentaba y decía con escepticismo: "Claro que sí".Todavía encontrándole familiar, ella preguntó: "¿Nos hemos visto antes?"

"Más o menos", dijo el rubio sorprendiéndola con su franqueza, "Fui parte del equipo de Konoha que mató a Doto y te trajo aquí.Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki.

Los ojos de Fubuki recorrieron al joven descubriendo que los años habían sido amables con él;ella trató de no dejar que el guapo rubio la alcanzara.Decidió responder las preguntas que venían y dijo: "Sé por qué estás aquí y no tuve nada que ver con el bombardeo de anoche".

"Oh, lo sé", dijo Naruto nuevamente sorprendiendo a la mujer."Aún la gente detrás de esto era tu compañero shinobi.Esperaba que nos pudieras dar una pequeña idea.

"¿Qué hay para mi ahí dentro?"Fubuki preguntó esperando tal vez que le ofrecieran uno o dos años de su condena.

Sin embargo, el rubio la sorprendió de nuevo cuando respondió: "Nada.Puedes ayudar porque es lo correcto o no ".

"Aparentemente eres nuevo en el juego de interrogación", dijo Fubuki despectivamente, "Así no es como funciona.Hacer lo correcto no es lo que me llevó aquí ".

"Me llevaste allí", respondió Naruto con una sonrisa, "Aunque es así como eliminaste veinte años de tu sentencia.Quiero decir, si estuvieras interesado en ser libre por cualquier medio necesario, podrías haber participado en esa fuga de la cárcel el año pasado ".

Fubuki miró hacia otro lado diciendo: "Y ser cazado el resto de mi vida".

Naruto comenzó a acariciar su archivo diciendo: "Esa es una excusa bastante débil para permanecer en su celda.Seamos sinceros;Spring Country no tiene la mano de obra para cazar a los ex shinobi escapados.Quieres saber lo que pienso.Creo que la kunoichi que una vez le salvó la vida a Daimyo de un complot que pudo haber sido un primer intento de asesinato orquestado por el hermano shinobi de Daimyo estaba tratando de recuperar su honor.Ella recibió la medalla más alta de Snow Country como resultado de sus acciones y si la trama era de Doto, entonces no podría haber sido uno de sus hombres ".

"Ella no estaba" dijo Fubuki aún mirando a otro lado."Pero luego se enteró de que el hombre cuya vida había salvado estaba escondiendo el tesoro de Snow Country y planeó llevar a la bancarrota a su pueblo shinobi".

"¿Eso es lo que te dijo Doto?"

"¿Que importa?Está muerto y yo estoy aquí.Por lo tanto, el tesoro no existía, en cambio, Lord Sōsetsu desperdició los recursos de mi pueblo para construirle a su hija un generador de calor para que pudiera disfrutar de la primavera ".

"Esa no es exactamente la verdad del asunto".

"Vi esa película y la grabación que dejó a su hija, así que no me mientas", Fubuki chasqueó sus ojos verdes mirándolo.

"Lo que viste fue su mensaje a su hija, pero no la razón por la que construyó los generadores.¿Sabe lo bien que le está yendo a la economía de Spring en este momento y se lo debe todo a esos generadores?Verán, Lord Sōsetsu entendió algo importante, que era que Snow Country se estaba convirtiendo en una deuda masiva que lo vería tragado por un País más grande ".Naruto hizo una pausa y vio que los ojos de Fubuki se suavizaban mientras ella se recostaba dispuesta a escuchar, así que continuó: "Snow necesitaba importar casi toda su comida, que otros países estaban demasiado dispuestos a suministrar a precios masivos a lo que debería haber costado". .Debido al invierno interminable, el suelo nunca se descongeló lo suficiente como para permitirle plantar sus propios cultivos o explorar otros recursos naturales.Diseñó los generadores para combatir ese problema.

"Yo ... me dijeron ... maldita sea ..." dijo Fubuki sintiendo cientos de emociones arremolinándose dentro de ella.

Naruto asintió diciendo: "Lo siento.Permitiste que las mentiras te impidieran honrar el voto que juraste para proteger a tu señor.Ayúdame ahora a proteger a su hija.

Fubuki miró hacia la mesa y dijo débilmente: "Me temo que no sé nada".

Naruto asintió decepcionado antes de levantarse y recoger su archivo.Colocó una mano sobre su hombro mientras caminaba, y ella se encogió de hombros rápidamente.Después de leer las muchas buenas obras que había cometido antes de la rebelión de Doto, Naruto se detuvo en la puerta antes de abrirla y dijo: "Sé que el error que cometiste te come.Es fácil de ver, pero la única forma de compensarlo es dedicarse a asegurarse de que no vuelva a suceder asegurando que la gente de este país no tenga que sufrir otra rebelión ".

Al entrar en el pasillo vio que Kutsuzawa era el primero en salir de la sala de observación.El hombre le dirigió una mirada que gritaba engreído de haber tenido razón al hablar con Fubuki como una pérdida de tiempo.Cuando el hombre se alejó, Naruto permitió que frunciera el ceño.Anko y Koyuki se fueron a continuación y se dirigieron hacia él.

El jefe de guardia de la prisión entró en la habitación sacando a Fubuki con fuerza.Al fijar sus ojos en la regla de Spring, se abrieron de sorpresa antes de que ella desviara la mirada rápidamente.El guardia la empujó bruscamente para que se moviera, haciendo que Koyuki dijera: "No hay necesidad de tratarla así.Ha sido una prisionera modelo.

"Con el debido respeto, señora, ella es escoria y en el momento en que olvida que hará que se arrepienta", Fubuki parecía herida por la descripción del hombre, pero también como si no pudiera culparlo por eso.El guardia la empujó nuevamente y Fubuki se sorprendió cuando escuchó un cuerpo golpear el suelo.

Se giró para ver a Naruto sosteniendo el brazo del hombre boca arriba y detrás de él.Con el pie colocado firmemente en el centro de la espalda del guardia, dijo: "Tu princesa te dijo que no la trataras con rudeza.Me parece muy sospechoso que un simple guardia se sienta tan descarado que pueda ignorar lo que le dice el gobernante de su país.Confía en mí, ahora mismo no quieres que me sienta sospechoso contigo.

"S-lo siento", tartamudeó el guardia entre dientes apretados, "E-es solo que trato con esta escoria todo el día.Es difícil no agruparlos a todos ".

Naruto gruñó por lo bajo pero soltó el brazo del hombre.Poniéndose de pie, el hombre recogió a Fubuki asegurándose de no enemistarse más con Naruto al maltratarla.Pasó el jinchuriki y movió los labios, pero no siguió ningún sonido mientras se aseguraba de que el guardia no pudiera ver.Pero para aquellos que podían leer los labios, estaba claro como el día lo que dijo: "No confíes en nadie".

Hana había seguido a Kutsuzawa desde el bombardeo y en la superficie parecía ser un sirviente extremadamente leal y eficiente.Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que ni una sola vez había regresado a la casa que figuraba en su archivo que ella había logrado levantar después de que Naruto le había asignado que lo vigilara.Decidió echar un vistazo mientras sus nin-perros lo miraban, encontró varios sellos disfrazados colocados en las ventanas y la puerta.Por su aspecto, Kutsuzawa definitivamente no quería que nadie entrara.

Le llevó cerca de una hora, pero finalmente pudo desactivar una de las ventanas.Al abrir rápidamente la cerradura, entró y casi de inmediato supo que algo andaba mal mientras la muerte flotaba en el aire.Con la mano sobre la boca y la nariz, se dirigió hacia donde provenía el olor.Al abrir una puerta, casi se atragantó cuando entró en el baño.Se hizo evidente de inmediato de dónde provenía el olor, aunque no podía ver la razón, ya que una bolsa negra cubría la parte superior de la bañera con cinta adhesiva sobre la parte superior.

Preparándose lo mejor que pudo, apartó la bolsa y casi vomita por el olor.Pero viendo lo que había debajo, maldijo cuando un Kutsuzawa gravemente descompuesto yacía frente a ella.Retrocediendo fuera de la habitación para advertirle a Naruto que llegó a la ventana por la que entró y salió cuando las alarmas comenzaron a sonar en toda la ciudad.Saber la alarma significaba que la prisión estaba bajo ataque, como Naruto había supuesto que sucedería;Esperaba que Naruto estuviera realmente unos pasos por delante del enemigo.

Koyuki se quedó mirando por una ventana a un pueblo aparentemente feliz mientras tomaba una copa de vino.Al ver pasar a algunos niños, sonrió mientras veía a una niña que pretendía ser la princesa Gale derrotar a un niño que interpretaba al villano principal de la serie de películas.Estaba a punto de tomar otro sorbo, pero se dio cuenta de que el vaso estaba vacío.La mujer que la observaba notó que preguntaba: "¿Quieres un poco más?"

Koyuki sacudió la cabeza y dijo: "No, gracias.Me siento culpable sentado aquí, todo el tiempo si Naruto tiene razón, mi trono está en peligro de ser robado.

Koharu se levantó, y alcanzando la botella se acercó para verter un poco más en la taza de Koyuki.Ella sonrió a la princesa y dijo: "Todos tenemos nuestros roles.Lo tuyo es quedarte aquí en mi refugio, a salvo en Konoha.Mientras que Naruto es para asegurarte de que tienes un reino al que regresar.

Koyuki asintió diciendo: "Es muy diferente, pero al mismo tiempo casi exactamente como lo recuerdo".Para ser sincero, me cuesta imaginar que Naruto sea tan capaz de leer la situación ".

Koharu estuvo de acuerdo diciendo: "Está lleno de sorpresas.Pero supongo que nada genera competencia como la adversidad.Siempre ha tenido la habilidad de encontrar una estrategia ganadora en el fragor de la batalla.Simplemente está usando esas habilidades de antemano para asegurarse de que las batallas sigan su camino sin la desesperación ".

"Supongo que no me preocupa nada", dijo Koyuki tratando de convencerse.Cambiando de tema, hizo una pequeña charla diciendo: "Entonces también eres uno de los amantes de Naruto.¿Cómo te hizo unirte a su gran ambición?

Koharu sonrió diciendo: "Bueno, lo creas o no, fui una mujer de setenta años hace unos meses y ..."

Fubuki podía escuchar los sonidos de la batalla resonando en la prisión mientras se sentaba en su o esperaba y había tratado de advertir a Naruto, algunos de los guardias eran en realidad su compañero Snow Shinobi disfrazado.Había notado una cantidad inusual de caras nuevas apareciendo en la prisión en los últimos meses.Al principio no había pensado en ello, pero a lo largo del tiempo comenzó a sospechar que Nadare tenía la mano allí, ya que sabía que él no había muerto durante la fuga de la prisión y sospechaba que estaba detrás.

Mientras los sonidos de la batalla se desvanecían entre los falsos y los guardias reales, ella se preguntó cuál sería su destino.Si las fuerzas de Nadare ganaban, dudaba que fuera bueno para ella.Recordando el día en que cortó los lazos con sus viejos colegas, casi podía escuchar a Mizore cuando él había dicho que abría su celda: "Vamos Fubuki, somos libres".

"Mizore, cómo ..." había comenzado a preguntar sorprendida, especialmente porque su brazo mecánico había sido devuelto a él de alguna manera.

Sin embargo, la interrumpió diciendo: "Explicaré todo más tarde.Ahora date prisa.

Estaba a punto de despegar asumiendo que ella estaría detrás de él, pero se detuvo cuando dijo: "No voy".

"¿Qué?"

"Dije que me quedaría.Voy a cumplir mi sentencia y ... bueno, no sé qué, pero ya lo he decidido.

"Entonces nos traicionas, eres un compañero shinobi".

Fubuki miró hacia otro lado y respondió: "Nos merecemos nuestro destino como prisioneros.He hecho mi elección.

"Es algo de lo que te arrepentirás", había dicho Mizore mientras despegaba el sonido de los guardias.

El sonido de la apertura de su celda atrajo la atención de Fubuki hacia el protector de la cabeza que la había empujado mientras la conducía a la sala de interrogatorios para encontrarse con Naruto."¿Aquí para verme transferido de manera segura a un lugar seguro?"

"No, aquí para atar algunos cabos sueltos", dijo el guardia entrando en la celda.Después de sacar un cuchillo grande, estalló en una nube de humo revelando a Mizore.Sonriendo perversamente, el hombre dijo: "Te dije que te arrepentirías de tu decisión, traidor".

De pie se preparó para su empuje y no se decepcionó.Girándose a un lado, empujó la hoja y la hizo girar con el codo contra su nariz.Mizore se tambaleó hacia atrás varios pies sosteniendo su nariz rota murmurando: "Maldito coño.Me tomaré mi tiempo para matarte.

Fubuki no le dio tiempo para recuperarse lanzando una patada que lo arrojó fuera de la celda hacia la barandilla de metal detrás de él.Mientras estaba en el séptimo piso de la prisión, trató de patearlo, pero él la atrapó con el brazo de metal.Tirando de ella fuera de balance, la arrojó sobre la barandilla.Aferrándose a ella, se aferró a su querida vida mientras el Snow-nin se volvió lentamente para mirarla.

Sonriendo sin piedad, dijo: "Tal vez debería cortarle los dedos uno por uno para ver cuántos se necesitan hasta que lo suelte.Sí, eso suena divertido ".

De pie cerca de la barandilla, estaba a punto de presionar lentamente el cuchillo contra su dedo índice cuando el sonido de un kunai golpeando el suelo detrás de él atrajo su atención.La visión de Fubuki fue bloqueada por el hombre grande pero pudo ver un destello rojo aparecer alrededor de sus bordes.Mizore se sorprendió de lo que vio, dijo: "Cómo ...", pero el resto de su oración fue regateada por el kunai que se hundió en su garganta.

El destello rojo volvió a ocurrir y el cuerpo de Mizore se volcó hacia atrás sobre el guardia de metal que cayó al piso de la prisión.Fubuki se levantó por encima de la barandilla y miró a su alrededor para saber quién la había salvado, pero en su lugar solo vio a Snow-nin muertos que cubrían las diferentes pasarelas.Al mirar a sus pies vio un extraño kunai de tres puntas con un sello alrededor.Lo recogió, se lo puso en el traje de la prisión y miró su celda por un momento desgarrado.Sin embargo, en lugar de entrar, bajó por la pasarela en un sprint muerto en dirección a donde estaban almacenadas las posesiones de los prisioneros.

Naruto observó decepcionado cuando Fubuki salió corriendo desde su posición privilegiada.Pero como él le había colocado un sello cuando la había agarrado del hombro durante el interrogatorio y ahora llevaba a uno de sus kunai, decidió capturarla y esperar.Me alegro de haber acertado al saber que algo andaba mal en la prisión, esperaba que el líder del ring detrás de esta terrible experiencia fuera lo suficientemente estúpido como para morder el anzuelo que había dejado colgando frente a él.

Anko esquivó hacia atrás cuando uno de los guardias del palacio intentó quitarle la cabeza con su espada.Apenas le faltó el cuello, pero tan pronto como pasó junto a ella, avanzó hacia la guardia del hombre.Enterrando a un kunai en sus entrañas, se dio la vuelta detrás de él y levantó el brazo para que aparecieran varias serpientes de su manga.Las serpientes envolvieron al hombre herido con fuerza y con un gruñido de esfuerzo ella tiró de arrojarlo contra varios de sus compatriotas.

Los hombres restantes la miraron con cautela, temerosos de unirse al montón de cadáveres que ya habían tratado de atravesarla.Anko sonrió peligrosamente y divertido al ver cuán bien Naruto había adivinado la situación.Cuando Fubuki le dijo que no confiara en nadie, lo tomó como confirmación de que sus dudas sobre Kutsuzawa tenían algún mérito.Había creído que Fubuki había notado algo en la prisión y después de un poco de meditación había comenzado a adivinar lo que los Snow-nin habían planeado.Lo que iba a crear una situación en la que la gente de Spring recurriría al hombre a cargo de su seguridad si Koyuki fuera asesinado, Kutsuzawa.Era obvio que el plan había sufrido un revés cuando Naruto y Koyuki habían sobrevivido al intento de asesinato en el primer ministro.Entonces ahora estaban organizando otro motín en la prisión para distraer a los leales guardias mientras Snow-nin mataba a Koyuki.

Notó que varios de los hombres asentían el uno al otro y se preparó para que los hombres la atacaran de una vez.Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran dar un solo paso hacia adelante, cuatro vórtices giratorios se lanzaron a sus filas y los guardias disfrazados volaron en todas las direcciones.El vórtice se detuvo frente a ella revelando a Hana y sus tres nin-dogs.

"¿Kutsuzawa?"Anko preguntó sacando otro kunai de su bolsa cuando escuchó que otra ola de guardias se acercaba.

"Muerto", respondió Hana y luego agregó: "Por lo que parece, durante bastante tiempo".

"¿La falsa entonces?"

"Lo siento, él logró perder mis trillizos", dijo Hana mientras sus compañeros animales colgaban sus cabezas.

"No es gran cosa", dijo Anko preparándose para atacar al enemigo, "planeamos para tal ocasión".

Los guardias se detuvieron al llegar al pasillo que conducía a la habitación de Koyuki con los ojos muy abiertos por el hecho de que dos mujeres habían bajado a tantos de sus compañeros.Cuando el líder del escuadrón la miró a los ojos, Anko se preguntó encogiéndose de hombros y dijo: "¿Qué esperas del shinobi de segunda clase?"

Cuando el Snow-nin disfrazado se erizó antes de cargar, Hana dijo: "Tenías que presionar sus botones, ¿no?"

"Venían si quisiéramos que lo hicieran o no.No puedes esperar que no lo haga un poco divertido ", dijo Anko arrojando la espada que sostenía y atrapó al líder en la frente antes de tirar de otra.Riendo, saltó a la carga de los enemigos en medio.Hana suspiró adivinando que tenía razón y rápidamente hizo lo mismo.

Kutsuzawa podía escuchar a Koyuki moverse en la habitación debajo de su percha en el techo.Frunció el ceño al escuchar a otro de sus escuadrones pidiendo respaldo para tratar con las mujeres que bloquean el pasillo hacia la princesa.Al caer al balcón de abajo, pudo ver a Koyuki mirando preocupada la puerta de su habitación.Aunque estaba de espaldas a él y él probablemente podría entrar en la habitación en silencio.Quería que la perra supiera que estaba allí, así que abrió las puertas del balcón.

Koyuki se dio la vuelta y dijo: "Kutsuzawa, qué está pasando".

"El final de la Kazahana", respondió entrando lentamente en la habitación tirando de un kunai.

Koyuki retrocedió diciendo: "Yo confié en ti".

Kutsuzawa sonrió divertido antes de responder: "Si hay alguna diferencia, sepa que el verdadero Tessai Kutsuzawa fue un leal servidor de su alteza.Pero debería haber estado tan preocupado por su propia seguridad como lo estaba con la tuya.

"¡Bastardo!"

"De hecho," dijo el falso Kutsuzawa dando otro paso adelante mientras Koyuki se apoyaba en una pared.

Estaba a punto de mudarse para acabar con ella cuando un grito de "Nadare" le hizo darse la vuelta.Vio a Fubuki con su viejo atuendo y su armadura de chakra que ella había liberado del almacenamiento de la prisión.Volando hacia la habitación, lo abordó por la cintura, pero Nadare rodó hacia atrás y agarrando las alas de su armadura la pateó en el estómago.Ella voló por el aire, pero logró aterrizar de pie frunciendo el ceño al notar que Nadare Roga, que estaba cerca, sostenía las alas que su patada había liberado.

"Fubuki, qué amable de tu parte unirte a nosotros, supongo que fue demasiado esperar que Mizore pueda manejarte".Tirando las alas, Nadare dejó caer su henge revelando que también llevaba armadura de chakra, aunque a diferencia de Fubuki, el suyo estaba cargado y trabajando.

"Princesa, sal de aquí.Yo me encargaré de él.Fubuki frunció el ceño cuando Koyuki no se movió, pero se vio obligado a concentrarse en Roga mientras cambiaba su postura.

"¿Lo harás ahora?", Dijo Nadare divertido, "Todavía estás tratando de encontrar la expiación por traicionar a su padre, ¿verdad?"Qué patético, estábamos destinados a mucho más que a servir a un tonto débil como ese ".

"Cállate," gritó Fubuki."Tú y Doto me mintieron.Lord Sōsetsu no estaba malgastando el dinero de nuestra aldea.Estaba tratando de salvar a nuestro país ".

Encogiéndose de hombros despectivamente, Nadare dijo: "¿Qué importa?Con el tiempo te volviste tan sanguinario y codicioso como el resto de nosotros.¿De verdad crees que puedes convertirte en ese genin ingenuo que se contentaba simplemente con servir a los demás?Somos lobos, no ovejas y merecemos ser tratados como tales ".

Tirando del extraño kunai, encontró a Fubuki preparado para atacar a Nadare y dijo: "Cuando los lobos se mueven para atacar a las ovejas, es el trabajo de los pastores protegerlas.No permitiré que vuelvas a sumir mi casa en el caos.Corriendo hacia adelante, clavó la cuchilla en la armadura y se sorprendió cuando fue violentamente repelida hacia atrás por una descarga eléctrica.

¿Qué te parecen las modificaciones que he hecho?Es algo en lo que hice que nuestros ingenieros trabajaran para eliminar la falla que Kakashi me señaló ".Fubuki trató de ponerse de pie, pero una patada de Nadare a la mandíbula la envió al piso aterrizando sobre su espalda.Arrodillándose, presionó su rodilla contra su garganta y le dijo: "¿No eres tan fuerte ahora, pequeño pastor?"

"Cómo ... cómo ..." Fubuki se esforzó por decir mientras le resultaba difícil respirar.

"¿Cómo me recuperé de mi lesión en las manos de Kakashi?Bueno, tuve un poco de ayuda con eso, lo admito.Gracias a los inventos de Sōsetsu, este país está cargado de recursos que esperan ser explotados.Una de las muchas personas interesadas en poner sus manos sobre ellos envió a alguien a sanarme.Oh, pasé un tiempo fingiendo que todavía estaba paralizado, los médicos civiles son tan fáciles de engañar, ya sabes, preparando las cosas para nuestro gran descanso en la prisión.Después de matar a Tessai, solo era cuestión de cambiar a sus hombres con los míos.Planeaba llevar a cabo todo esto hace meses hasta que supe que Koyuki había invitado a Kakashi y su equipo aquí.Me decepcionó un poco que no apareciera, pero pensé que matar a su alumno sería casi peor para él que su propia muerte en mis manos ".

El sonido de Koyuki haciendo un descanso hacia la puerta desvió la atención de Nadare de la luchadora kunoichi.Tirando de un kunai, dijo: "Oh, no, no lo haces", antes de dejarlo volar.Él sonrió perversamente cuando la espada se enterró en su espalda.Sin embargo, su alegría duró poco cuando estalló en humo, segundos después apareció un destello rojo donde había estado parada.

Los ojos de Nadare se abrieron de par en par cuando Naruto, sin romper el paso, cerró la distancia entre ellos sosteniendo un Rasengan rojo en una mano.Golpeándolo contra el cofre de Nadare, sobrecargó fácilmente el cristal de poder del chakra y destruyó la armadura de plástico debajo.Nadare se estrelló contra una pared antes de deslizarse lentamente hacia abajo y desde el rastro de sangre donde su cabeza había golpeado la pared, era evidente que no había sobrevivido al ataque.

Naruto maldijo queriendo preguntarle sobre quién lo había curado, pero sabía que contra Chakra Armor cualquier cosa menos que la fuerza completa lo habría dejado abierto para atacar.Suspirando ante la oportunidad perdida y preocupado de que uno de los otros Kages o incluso Orochimaru haya estado detrás de esto, esperaba que el fracaso del plan de Nadare les hiciera pensar dos veces antes de entrometerse en Spring Country nuevamente.

Se giró hacia la tosida kunoichi que estaba frotando su garganta mientras ella intentaba ponerse de pie.Tan pronto como puso los pies debajo de ella, preguntó con ansiedad: "La princesa ..."

"Está a salvo", respondió Naruto con calma, "Ella no ha estado aquí desde el bombardeo.He estado usando un clon de sombra con la esperanza de sacar a quien estaba detrás de esto.Lo siento, no llegué antes.Se suponía que Nadare mataría al clon para alertarme de que estaba a la o tenía ganas de correr la boca, se recostó para aprender lo más posible antes de llamar su atención.

Fubuki asintió, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar dónde estaba Koyuki, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe.Los guardias del palacio estaban parados en la puerta y como Anko y Hana estaban con ellos, supuso que eran reales.El capitán dio un paso adelante mirando alrededor de la habitación, la preocupación era fácil de ver en sus ojos cuando preguntó: "La princesa, ¿dónde está ella?"

"A salvo", dijo Naruto, "la recuperaré una vez que todos los Snow-nin fugados sean contados".

"Hay algunos detenidos en la armería", dijo el capitán, "los eliminaremos de inmediato".El capitán señaló a dos de sus hombres que apuntaban con sus lanzas a Fubuki."También aseguraremos al prisionero", agregó casi desafiando a Naruto a decir lo contrario.

Naruto asintió pero dijo: "Ella vino aquí para defender a Koyuki.Si escucho que la han maltratado en el camino.Quien esté detrás de esto me responderá.

El capitán tragó saliva pero con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza hacia sus hombres, los condujo fuera de la habitación.Hana se acercó a Naruto y le dijo: "Si ella vino aquí para ayudar, ¿cómo puedes dejar que la lleven encadenada?"

"Porque lo hizo por la razón correcta", dijo Naruto recogiendo el cadáver de Nadare para entregárselo a Tsunade con la esperanza de que hubiera una forma de aprender algo valioso de él, antes de recuperar a Koyuki.

"¿Cual es?"

"Ella no esperaba una recompensa", dijo Naruto desapareciendo en un destello rojo.

Fubuki estaba siendo escoltada al palacio con el traje rojo de la prisión que le habían regalado cuando regresó a su celda.Aunque puede haber estado imaginándolo, casi podía sentir un poco de respeto proveniente de ellos.Mientras trataba de descubrir por qué Koyuki la estaba convocando tan tarde en la noche, su grupo se encontró con los dos kunoichi Leaf que se habían convertido en algo de celebridades locales.Asintiendo con la cabeza a los hombres, Anko dijo: "Lo tomaremos de aquí, muchachos.La princesa todavía no se siente bien debido a todo el estrés con el bombardeo y sería una rebelión.

Los hombres la entregaron a ellos y, con un movimiento de cabeza, Anko indicó hacia dónde debía dirigirse.Fubuki se sorprendió al descubrir que se dirigían a las viviendas del palacio, aunque en el extremo opuesto del edificio donde había muerto Nadare.Al llegar a la puerta grande, Anko llamó y recibió una llamada de "Puedes enviarla".

Ambos kunoichi tomaron posiciones de guardia a los lados de la puerta, así que Fubuki entró y se sorprendió al encontrarse en una habitación libre.Sin embargo, mientras se enfocaba en la princesa, que vestía solo un camisón que cubría hasta la mitad del muslo y era transparente aunque el material se oscurecía alrededor de sus senos y pelvis, que si era tan impresionante cuando no se sentía bien, entonces no podía imaginar lo hermosa que sería si lo fuera.

"Bienvenido", dijo Koyuki sonriéndole, "Nunca tuve la oportunidad de agradecerte por venir en mi defensa".

"Tu agradecimiento no es necesario Princesa y no soy digna de ellos".

Koyuki se mudó a una silla de respaldo alto que parecía un trono.Sentada en él majestuosamente, cruzó las piernas y Fubuki se sonrojó al ver que la princesa no llevaba bragas.Mirando hacia otro lado, extrañaba la sonrisa de Koyuki mientras se levantaba para caminar hacia la mujer."Dime, ¿qué recompensa te gustaría por tus servicios?"

Fubuki mantuvo los ojos apartados, por un momento consideró pedir más tiempo libre de su sentencia.Sin embargo, al recordar lo que Naruto había dicho sobre hacer lo correcto sin recompensa dijo: "No necesito nada princesa"

"Tenías razón", dijo Koyuki repentinamente hablando hacia la silla en la que se había sentado.

Viniendo de alrededor había un Naruto sin camisa que se sentó diciendo: "Te lo dije.Tenía mis dudas cuando ella salió de la prisión durante los disturbios, pero vino aquí para rescatarte.Bueno, estaría mintiendo si dijera que lo vi venir.

Koyuki se acercó a la silla y, sentada en su regazo, lo besó apasionadamente.Para cuando terminó el beso, Fubuki se sonrojó locamente adivinando durante los dos días que la princesa estaba supuestamente mal tiempo después de lidiar con las consecuencias y;ella había estado comprometida con el hombre rubio.Koyuki se levantó de su regazo y caminó hacia el ex Snow-nin y dijo: "Necesito un guardaespaldas.Alguien con quien pueda contar para vigilarme en todo momento y que sepa guardar un secreto.¿Puedes pensar en alguien que quiera ese trabajo?

Fubuki levantó la vista antes de apartar la mirada rápidamente y dijo: "Lo siento, no puedo, al menos nadie digno".

"Ya veo, una lástima ya que veo a un candidato digno frente a mí".

Fubuki levantó la vista sorprendido, pero dijo: "E-no soy digna de tal honor, princesa".

"Quizás," admitió Koyuki, "Sin embargo, viste cómo era yo hace tan poco tiempo como hace tres años.No creo que nadie me hubiera considerado digno de liderar en ese entonces ".Mirando por encima del hombro, continuó: "Pero, debido a un gerente que creía en mí y a un shinobi que nunca se rinde.Me presento antes como la Princesa del País de la Primavera.

Cerrando la distancia entre ellos, Koyuki dijo: "Naruto cree en ti.Así que yo también creeré en ti.

Su rostro continuó cerrándose con Fubuki que se echó hacia atrás para preguntar, sus mejillas enrojecidas de color, "¿Qué ... qué estás haciendo?"

"Te lo dije, necesito un guardaespaldas.Uno que pueda vigilarme en todo momento, "dijo Koyuki estirando la palabra antes de presionar sus labios contra los de Fubuki.

La mujer se puso rígida al principio;Sin embargo, pronto comenzó a responder tentativamente al beso.Desde el punto de vista de Naruto, pudo ver que las protuberancias del pecho de Fubuki se endurecían cuando comenzaron a presionar contra el material delgado de su traje de prisión.Koyuki se apartó un poco disfrutando de los ojos llenos de lujuria encapuchada de la kunoichi de cabello rosado.Sonando sin aliento, preguntó: "¿Aceptas?"

"Sí", dijo Fubuki y tan pronto como Koyuki presionó los labios contra los de ella, abrió la boca para encontrar la lengua de la princesa con la suya.Naruto sonrió mientras observaba, Koyuki levantó su mano para tocar la teta de la kunoichi.Ella jugó con el pezón por un momento antes de pasar a agarrar la cremallera del mono.Lo bajó lentamente para beneficio de Naruto y cuando estaba todo abajo pudo ver la delgada tira de cabello rosado que descansaba sobre el coño de Fubuki.

Koyuki luego metió la mano en el traje, sus dedos rápidamente buscaron y encontraron la resbaladiza abertura de Fubuki."P-princesa", Fubuki gimió cuando dos de los dedos de Koyuki llenaron su pasaje.

Trabajándolos dentro y fuera furiosamente, Koyuki dijo: "Por favor ... llámame Koyuki".

Luego movió su rostro hacia la teta de Fubuki chupando un pezón en su boca.Las manos de Fubuki se movieron hacia el cabello de la princesa lactante, empujándola más profundamente en su pecho mientras ella gimió de placer.Después de varios segundos, Koyuki se movió hacia el otro.Después de varios minutos, ella se retiró quitando los dedos del paso de la kunoichi.Lamiendo los jugos de ellos.Besó a la kunoichi y movió sus manos hacia los hombros de la mujer, donde se quitó el mono abierto y lo bajó por los brazos.

Sosteniéndola alrededor de su cintura, condujo a Fubuki a su cama y bajó suavemente a la mujer donde estaba sentada con las piernas colgando a un lado.Luego tomó una posición de rodillas entre sus piernas y comenzó a quitarse el mono el resto del camino.Una vez que despejó sus pies, Koyuki besó un pie antes de hacer lo mismo con el otro.Mientras subía por las piernas de Fubuki, le dio un beso en la parte interna del muslo y la kunoichi gimió.

Su excitación se disparó, Koyuki agarró las piernas de Fubuki y empujó la boca para zambullirse en su coño.Habiendo tenido varias amantes femeninas en sus días más salvajes antes de que Sandayu entrara en su vida para calmarla un poco, no pasó mucho tiempo para que la hábil lengua de la actriz tuviera el receptor de sus técnicas orales gimiendo, "K-koyuki ... oh ... oh cómo eh ... te hiciste tan bueno en esto ...

Tirando hacia atrás y mostrando su cara inferior estaba cubierta por la esencia de la kunoichi, Koyuki dijo: "De la misma manera que llegas a la Gran Ópera, practica, practica, practica".Luego presionó su boca sobre el clítoris expuesto de Fubuki y chupó enviando a la mujer al borde.

Fubuki contuvo el aliento gimiendo contenta cuando Koyuki lamió lo que había soltado.Se dio cuenta de que la mujer se subía a la cama y colocaba su propio arrebato sobre el rostro de la mujer y dijo: "Por favor, háganme a mí también".

Fubuki hizo una pausa sin haber hecho algo así antes con una mujer.Pero escuchar a Koyuki decir: "Por favor", hizo que extendiera una mano tentativamente hacia el arranque de su líder.Frotándolo, descubrió que ya estaba bastante húmeda.Retirando su mano, notó que algo de semen también había comenzado a gotear del coño de Koyuki.Al darse cuenta de que Naruto ya había estado allí antes que ella, hizo que la lujuria de Fubuki se volviera loca y ella plantó su boca contra el reluciente arrebato.

"Mierda ..." Koyuki gimió sorprendida por el celo con el que la lengua de Fubuki la estaba sondeando.Mientras pasaba los dedos por el kunoichi, la princesa dijo: "Fubuki, sigues goteando ...Yo ... simplemente no puedo beberlo todo.Yo ... mmmm ... creo que este agujero necesita un tapón, ¿y tú?

Entendiendo lo que ella estaba implicando pero no dispuesta a dejar de hablar con la princesa, Fubuki simplemente gimió su aprobación de la idea.

Koyuki le dio a su coño una última lamida antes de levantar las piernas de Fubuki y extenderlas en una V. Inclinándose hacia atrás en la cara de Fubuki, dijo: "Naruto, es agradable y está lista para ti".

Naruto había perdido hacía mucho tiempo sus pantalones y lentamente había estado apretando su polla en preparación del momento.Levantándose de la silla, caminó lentamente hacia la cama.De pie entre las piernas abiertas de Fubuki, gimió cuando Koyuki se inclinó hacia delante para probar su polla.Alejándola de su boca y alineándose con el coño de Fubuki, empujó lentamente haciendo que la kunoichi dejara de lamer lo suficiente como para decir: "Oh, mierda, es jodidamente enorme ... nunca ... nunca he tenido uno así grande."

Cerrando los ojos y disfrutando la lengua complaciéndola, Koyuki gimió, "Mmmm, entonces te espera un verdadero placer".

Naruto comenzó a hacer realidad las palabras de Koyuki mientras lentamente avanzaba a un ritmo que pronto hizo que Fubuki gritara de placer.Mientras continuaba comiendo fuera de Koyuki, arqueó la espalda cuando la princesa la agarró por el pecho mientras besaba a Naruto.

Queriendo sacar a su princesa gimiendo mientras se acercaba a su orgasmo, Fubuki agregó un dedo para ayudar a su lengua en su trabajo.Cuando Koyuki rompió su beso con Naruto para gemir, "Estoy ... me voy a correr ..." Fubuki agregó su propia voz diciendo: "M ... Yo también ..."

Naruto acercándose a su propio límite movió su cabeza hacia los senos de Koyuki, donde mordió suavemente su pezón mientras golpeaba su polla completamente contra Fubuki, enviando a ambas mujeres al borde mientras gritaban simultáneamente: "¡Cuuummmmiiiiinnnngggg!"Al soltar su semilla en la mujer, Naruto se inclinó hacia adelante sosteniéndose con los brazos mientras su pene se ablandaba deslizándose fuera del lugar cálido y húmedo donde había sido enterrado.

Koyuki se balanceó y cayó a un lado después de su orgasmo, mientras que Fubuki simplemente disfrutó de la cálida sensación que se extendió a través de ella mientras jadeaba.Inclinándose sobre sus antebrazos, Koyuki observó cómo el semen de Naruto comenzaba a gotear de su nuevo guardaespaldas y estaba segura de ser confidente.Sonriendo, ella dijo: "Creo que vamos a necesitar rehacer esta escena desde el principio.Subiendo entre las piernas de Fubuki una vez más en un sesenta y nueve, dijo: "Coloca a todos y ... acción", y comenzó a chupar una vez más el coño de Fubuki.

Naruto regresó a la silla para mirar y esperar su señal mientras la actriz y kunoichi practicaban para obtener la toma correcta.Algo que los tres dedicarían el resto de la noche a lograr.

Tsunade estaba leyendo algunos papeles mientras esperaba la oportunidad de terminar la autopsia de Nadare.Lo estaba haciendo en secreto en los viejos túneles que Orochimaru había usado para realizar sus experimentos.El documento que estaba leyendo actualmente detallaba el fracaso de su equipo para sellar el Sanbi, debido a la interferencia de un usuario de Crystal Element y el joven del que estaba en compañía.Lamentablemente, el niño había muerto como resultado de una sobredosis médica provocada en un esfuerzo por aumentar su poder.Según el informe preliminar que estaba sosteniendo, parecía que el niño lo había hecho en un esfuerzo por salvar al Usuario Cristal.

Kakashi y su equipo habían logrado asegurar el cuerpo del niño, pero debido a la relativa condición de su equipo, había solicitado permiso para retirarse.Habiendo enviado ya al Anbu, relevarían al equipo de Kakashi antes de asumir la tarea de observar a la Bestia Chakra.

Acababa de dejar el papel cuando su puerta se abrió de golpe y Yurika, la kunoichi morena que había descifrado el mensaje que había alertado a Konoha del secuestro de Gaara, dijo: "Perdóname, mi señora, pero acabo de descifrar un mensaje del Anbu a lo largo de la frontera Suna.Parece que un gran contingente de Suna-nin ha pasado la frontera y se dirige hacia aquí.Los Anbu creen que planean atacar, y parece que el Kazekage está entre ellos ".

Tsunade se puso de pie abruptamente, pero la sonrisa en su rostro confundió a la kunoichi a la que solo se añadió cuando el Hokage dijo: "Excelente".Al pasar junto a la mujer, ella dijo: "Vamos a encontrarnos con ellos".Al no tener idea de por qué su líder estaba tan feliz ante la perspectiva de la invasión, Yurika simplemente la siguió para ayudarla lo mejor que pudo.

Próximo objetivo: Konan


	16. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 16

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío.Además, esta historia es una ficción de limón, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan.Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora.Gracias

Capítulo 16: Objetivo: Konan

Maki sintió una punzada de miedo y confusión mientras continuaban cerca de Konoha.Desde su posición en el grupo móvil de shinobi, podía distinguir el Kazekage mientras saltaba de un árbol a otro.Simplemente no entendía lo que había traído esta marcha hacia los aliados de Suna.Pero había muchos rumores entre los Suna-nin que en parte estaban siendo alimentados por el silencio del Kage.Dirigiendo su atención a Joseki, ella sabía lo que esperaba que fuera esta marcha y que fuera un ataque furtivo contra el Leaf.

Era un sentimiento que parecía ser mayoritario entre los shinobi más antiguos y experimentados.A decir verdad, ella pudo haber estado entre ese número debido en parte a la influencia del concejal si no fuera por la cena a la que asistió hace varios meses.Todavía le costaba sacar las palabras de la cita de Temari de su cabeza.No fue solo lo que dijo sino la forma en que se veían sus ojos azules cuando los dijo.Supuso que, de hecho, eran sus ojos los que habían tenido la mayor cantidad de peso desde su tiempo entre los consejeros le había demostrado que, a pesar de que hablaban de manera elegante, a menudo no significaban nada de eso.Los ojos del joven le habían dicho que no solo había querido decir lo que decía.Pero había experimentado muchas razones para odiar a quienes lo rodeaban, y aun así se esforzó por encontrar un camino más alto.

Mientras miraba a los muchos shinobi que querían que esto fuera un ataque contra Konoha, Maki se encontró pensando en cómo solo aseguraría que otra generación de Leaf-nin llegaría a odiar a Suna.A su vez, esto significaría que, cuando se les da la oportunidad de vengarse de su casa, se saltan la oportunidad.Maki quería hablar en contra de atacar a la Hoja, pero al igual que cuando Joseki despotricaba contra ellos descubrió que le faltaba el coraje para hablar.

Gaara se detuvo y levantó el brazo dando la señal de que sus fuerzas también lo hicieran.Joseki le hizo señas y con otros consejeros se acercó al Kage para preguntar: "Muy bien Gaara, hemos esperado lo suficiente de qué se trata esto".

Gaara ignoró el tono grosero del consejero mayor diciendo: "Estás a punto de descubrirlo".Dirigiendo su mirada hacia adelante, dijo: "Saludos, Lady Hokage".

"Lord Kazekage", dijo Tsunade apareciendo en una rama frente al Kazekage al igual que una fuerza tan grande como la de Gaara detrás de ella.Muchos de los Suna-nin fueron por sus armas, lo que causó que la Hoja también lo hiciera, pero ambos lados se detuvieron cuando el Hokage continuó con su saludo, "Me alegro de que pudieras lograrlo".

Joseki confundido y enojado, su sueño de represalias hacia la Hoja parecía ser solo eso, dijo groseramente, "¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?"

Gaara, en una rara muestra de emoción, dijo peligrosamente: "El élder consejero Joseki, puedo estar dispuesto a ignorar tu falta de decoro cuando me lleves a la sala del consejo.Sin embargo, sería prudente recordar tu lugar cuando fuera de él, menos que le des a nuestros aliados o shinobi la idea equivocada de quién está a cargo ".

Joseki fulminó con la mirada a Gaara, pero inclinó la cabeza mientras se mordía la lengua sobre lo que pensaba de su amante de la hoja Kage.Gaara se dio la vuelta sintiendo que, con el tiempo, Joseki podría convertirse en una espina tan grande en su costado como Danzou para Tsunade.Asintiendo con la cabeza a su compañero Kage, dijo: "Te dejaré explicar por qué nos hemos reunido aquí".

"Gracias."Tsunade, consciente de que sus siguientes palabras podrían acercar a Konoha y Suna o separarlas, dijo: "Durante años hemos sido aliados solo de nombre.Un hecho destacado por la invasión de Orochimaru a Konoha.Tsunade hizo una pausa cuando algunos de los Suna-nin se movieron incómodos antes de continuar, "Aún así pudimos superar eso para forjar una alianza más fuerte debido en parte a los estrechos lazos de nuestra nueva generación.Sin embargo, nuevamente nuestra alianza enfrentará un desafío que se llama Akatsuki.Por lo tanto, el Kazekage y yo creemos que es prudente que comencemos a formar una fuerza para que cuando llegue el momento de luchar contra tal amenaza, esta alianza pueda liderar el camino y luchar de manera eficiente entre ellos.Con eso en mente, tanto Leaf como Suna llevarán a cabo ejercicios de batalla para fomentar mejor la amistad entre nuestras dos aldeas ".

"Como el infierno, trabajaré con ustedes bastardos de Leaf", gritó una voz desde la parte posterior del contingente Suna.

Gaara giró en busca del hombre que había hablado mientras Joseki miraba con aire de suficiencia al ver que era un sentimiento que estaba presente en muchos de los presentes de Suna-nin.Maki sabía que no era una de las últimas clases de graduados de la Academia.Pero supuso que Gaara esperaba que al reunir a un gran contingente del grupo de edad responsable de la invasión de Sound-Sand para trabajar con Konoha ayudaría a aliviar el odio que sentían.

Incapaz de encontrar al hombre, Gaara se volvió hacia Tsunade y dijo: "Por favor, perdona el arrebato de Lady Tsunade".

"Las disculpas no son necesarias Lord Gaara, es un sentimiento que descubrí que compartí durante bastante tiempo cuando trabajé con ustedes, bastardos Suna"No hace falta decir que todos los shinobi presentes se sorprendieron por sus palabras, así que agregó mientras se dirigía a las fuerzas de Suna reunidas: "Sorprendido, no olvidemos que he luchado en la Segunda Guerra Shinobi y fui responsable de contrarrestar una gran cantidad de intentos de Lady Chiyo". envenenando a mi compañero Leaf-nin.He luchado contra muchos Suna-nin durante mi carrera y fue Suna-nin el responsable de quitarme a mi precioso hermano menor.Sin embargo, este es un mundo hecho por los vivos y, aunque la muerte de mi hermano todavía me duele, ya no me domina.Es por eso que trabajaré hacia una alianza donde Suna y Konoha puedan trabajar juntas a pesar de nuestros turbulentos pasados ".

Maki se sorprendió por la admisión y pudo ver que era un sentimiento compartido por muchos de los shinobi de Suna presentes, ya que dudaba que muchos hubieran considerado el dolor que sus propias acciones habían causado a sus contrapartes de Leaf.Gaara inclinó su cabeza hacia el Hokage en una muestra de respeto antes de decir: "Temari".

"Sí", dijo la kunoichi apareciendo junto a su hermano.

"El Hokage y yo hemos seleccionado un campamento a siete kilómetros al este de aquí para que se establezcan las dos fuerzas.Llévalos allí mientras hablo con mi contraparte en privado.

Temari asintió, agitando la mano para que las fuerzas de Suna se movieran.Maki vio que era un gesto repetido por un hombre con un cigarrillo colgando de su boca en el lado de Konoha.También notó que Joseki quería quedarse atrás, pero una mirada aguda de Gaara le hizo saber al hombre que eso no sucedería.Mientras los dos líderes caían al suelo para hablar y con la furiosa protesta de Joseki llenando sus oídos mientras se los llevaban, Maki se preguntó por qué había pensado en la cita de Temari cuando Tsunade había hablado de dejar atrás su propio dolor.

Al acercarse a su contraparte de Kage, Tsunade dijo: "A la larga, puede haber sido una mala idea no decirle a nuestras fuerzas lo que estábamos haciendo".

"Cierto", admitió Gaara, "pero valió la pena ver quién entre nuestros shinobi todavía desea que Leaf y Suna sigan siendo enemigos y, a su vez, puedan trabajar en contra de nuestros objetivos".

Tsunade asintió después de haberse asegurado de comprometerse con el shinobi de memoria que pensó podría funcionar en contra del plan de acercar las dos aldeas.Al comentar sobre la segunda razón por la que Suna ingresó a la Tierra de Fuego, dijo: "Además, con una gran cantidad de acampar Leaf y Sun-nin a solo unas pocas millas de la prisión, obligará a Danzou a poner en suspenso cualquier plan que tenga. "

"Fue bastante brillante de parte de Naruto sugerir que nuestras dos aldeas trabajen juntas en estos ejercicios conjuntos para ayudarlo a alcanzar su ambición y colocarnos en una posición capaz de detener una fuerza de invasión enviada desde la prisión".

Tsunade sonrió diciendo: "¿Por qué tan sorprendido?Él es el shinobi que te ayudó a comenzar tu camino para convertirte en Kazekage.Todo lo que este plan está haciendo es confiar en su vínculo contigo y que es algo que se puede compartir entre todos los de Suna y Konoha ".

Hubo momentos en que Naruto temía que ya estaba muerto, que el último medio año no era más que un sueño febril de un shinobi gravemente herido en el campo de batalla.Fueron vistas como la que estaba viendo lo que lo obligó a detenerse y pellizcarse solo para asegurarse de que realmente estaba sucediendo.Lo que actualmente lo tenía cuestionando que aún estuviera entre los vivos, era Koyuki y su nuevo guardaespaldas uno frente al otro mientras se sentaban en la cama desnudos, sus coños se apretaban entre sí y los frotaban.

Agregue a eso el hecho de que mientras las dos mujeres giraban una contra la otra tirando gemidos celestiales de placer entre los fuertes besos en los que se involucraban, también estaba recibiendo una mamada de Anko mientras miraba desde el trono como una silla en la habitación de Koyuki y Era fácil entender por qué a veces temía despertarse.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, pero ninguno de los principales jugadores se detuvo en su búsqueda de placer, ya que sabían que solo una persona podría pasar los clones que Naruto había dejado en el pasillo.Hana entró un poco haciendo un mohín y dijo: "Oye, empezaste sin mí".

"Lo siento", dijo Naruto conteniendo un gemido, "Pero tienes que admitir que llegas un poco tarde".

"Culpa al mostrador de boletos", dijo Hana tirando de la cremallera de su chaleco y se la quitó antes de quitarse la camisa por la cabeza.Topless se acercó a la silla y se inclinó para besarlo y agregó: "Pero estamos listos para irnos mañana".

Naruto asintió y metiendo la mano entre sus piernas comenzó a frotar el coño de Hana sobre sus pantalones cortos.Al encontrarla en remojo, dijo: "Debe haber sido una tortura esperando en la fila".

Colocando su mano sobre la suya mientras él frotaba su coño haciéndola aún más húmeda, ella gimió, "Mmhmmm, pero me lo compensarás, Naruto".

Anko permitió que su polla se deslizara de sus labios diciendo: "Él está listo para ti".

Hana obviamente estaba sorprendida por la generosidad diciendo: "¿No te importa?"

"No, tengo algo más planeado para esto", dijo dándole algunos golpes a su polla.

De pie, se movió a la cama para ver cómo Hana se quitaba rápidamente los pantalones cortos y enfrentaba a Naruto que se subía a su regazo.Con sus pies descansando sobre sus rodillas, ella se agachó y agarró su polla para alinearla con sus babeantes labios inferiores antes de deslizarse hacia abajo."Oh, joder", gimió Hana mientras tocaba fondo.Levantando solo sus caderas, lentamente permitió que se deslizara fuera de su coño hasta que solo quedó la punta antes de alimentarlo lentamente. Mientras la polla de Naruto se cubría con los jugos de amor de Hana, Anko, que estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, se levantó una de sus piernas para darle a Naruto una gran vista mientras se frota lentamente el coño.

Sin embargo, Hana pronto exigió toda su atención cuando comenzó a colgar sus senos frente a él.Levantando la mano, agarró uno y lo apretó directamente en su boca donde chupó su pezón mientras giraba su lengua alrededor de él."Sí ... oh ... chupa mi teta", jadeó Hana mientras comenzaba a aumentar la velocidad de sus caderas.

Naruto dejó que su teta saliera de su boca y agarró sus piernas de la silla.Mientras caminaba, continuó deslizando a Inuzuka gimiendo sobre su polla hasta que sus rodillas entraron en contacto con la cama.Colocándola junto a Anko, le soltó las piernas para que las cerrara rápidamente a la espalda.Ahora capaz de establecer el ritmo, Naruto comenzó a perforar sin piedad su polla dentro y fuera de su coño, lo que provocó que la Inuzuka comenzara a aullar de placer en la parte superior de sus pulmones."Sí ... oh sí ... a la mierda el coño de tu perra.Oh maldita sea ... es tan jodidamente bueno.Soy ... soy ... soy Cummmiiinnnnggggg ".

Su cuerpo se puso rígido, el aullido de placer de Hana acompañó a sus coños ordeñándolo de su semilla.Aunque estaba tentado a darle lo que quería, sabía que estaba en una larga noche de placer, así que resistió y continuó golpeando su arranque para prolongarlo.Cuando ella se relajó, él se quitó el coño y ella gimió levemente ante la pérdida.

Dirigiendo su atención a Koyuki y Fubuki, notó que aparentemente los dos habían alcanzado su propio clímax mientras estaba concentrado en Hana.Actualmente estaban recostados de espaldas sobre la cama grande cerca de la cabecera recuperando el aliento mientras se miraban el uno al otro y el cruce donde todavía se tocaban.Adivinando que se quedarían por el momento, se volvió hacia los pies de la cama para ver a Anko sonriéndole.Sin decir una palabra, se dio la vuelta sobre su estómago tirando de las rodillas debajo de ella.Luego, mirando por encima del hombro con el costado de la cara enterrado en la cama, extendió la mano detrás de ella con ambas manos y separó las nalgas.

Al recibir la invitación y con su polla resbaladiza y untada por los jugos de Hana, se arrodilló sobre ella, ladeó su pene con el ano y empujó lentamente hacia adentro."Joder ... joder duele.¿Cómo puede Koharu gustar tanto?

"Shh, aguanta, bebé.Prometo que se sentirá mejor pronto.Tomando las cosas con calma, Naruto se metió en la puerta trasera de Anko.Cuando finalmente estuvo completamente envuelto en su apretado culo, él se retiró lentamente.Repitiendo varias veces, fue una vez que volvió a estar dentro de ella y se detuvo cuando la sintió relajarse y dejó escapar un gemido delicado.Lamiendo la parte posterior de su oreja le susurró: "¿Estás comenzando a relajar a mi bebé caliente?"

Anko asintió con la cabeza para ponerse de pie;se puso de pie sobre el colchón y comenzó a trabajar a un ritmo más rápido.Agarrando sus caderas, Naruto realmente comenzó a golpear su trasero convirtiendo los suaves gemidos en fuertes gritos de placer."Joder ... ahora veo por qué ... joder se siente tan jodidamente bien ..."

"Para mí también ... mierda, me encanta la forma en que me estás agarrando la polla", dijo Naruto mirando hacia abajo y disfrutando de la forma en que el culo apretado de Anko luchaba contra el suyo. tirando solo para ceder un poco mientras lo empujaba hacia adentro. Aún así, Naruto pronto se encontró luchando contra el impulso de correrse en parte por sus esfuerzos anteriores con Hana.

Queriendo que la primera experiencia de Anko con el sexo anal terminara en una nota alta, estaba a punto de agacharse para comenzar a estimular su coño para que se la quitara, cuando ella lo sorprendió diciendo: "Joder ... yo ... voy a acabar.Solo por tu gran palo de mierda en mi culo ... ¡Joder, soy CCcummmmiiiinnnnggggg!

Anko comenzó a golpear su puño contra el colchón mientras su culo se apretaba alrededor de su polla y podía sentir los músculos de su coño a través de la delgada pared respondiendo a su orgasmo.Soltándose él mismo, inundó su pasaje y Anko levantó la cabeza del colchón mientras gritaba: "Mierda, es tan jodidamente bueno.Eso es todo amante, lléname el culo con tu hombre ardiente.Naruto estaba seguro de que sus palabras alentaron varios chorros más de su polla mientras sus caderas seguían sacudiéndose mientras depositaba su carga.

Al bajar de su orgasmo, Anko se hundió en la cama cuando Naruto bajó al suelo y su polla volvió a su estado flácido.Al mirar a las mujeres satisfechas en la cama, notó que Koyuki había desaparecido.Escuchó sus huellas casi silenciosas y desnudas sobre las tablas del piso acercándose desde atrás.Girándose para mirarla, hizo un mohín diciendo: "Quería acercarte sigilosamente".

Naruto sonrió y dijo: "Lo siento, es difícil acercarse sigilosamente al mejor ninja del mundo".

"Si no supiera mejor, pensaría que tienes la cabeza hinchada", bromeó Koyuki y luego lo besó suavemente en la mejilla.Agarrando su mano, lo llevó al baño donde Naruto pudo ver que se había bañado en su enorme bañera.Koyuki se metió en el agua tirando de Naruto con ella y después de que él se hundió en el agua tibia, ella se sentó en su regazo descansando contra su pecho mientras la envolvía con sus brazos.Mientras se relajaba con su amante, dijo: "Sabes que pensaría que me sentiría celosa de verte con otras mujeres.Pero, extrañamente, todo lo que siento es una ligera molestia de que no soy yo ".

"Bueno, Tsunade siente que un efecto secundario del jutsu es que afloja las inhibiciones de una mujer", dijo Naruto y, a pesar de que acababa de llegar con el trasero de Koyuki en su regazo, pronto su soldado estaba atento y listo para el trabajo.Sin embargo, sabía que Koyuki por el momento solo quería relajarse en sus brazos y hablar, así que trató de alejar su erección.

"No es solo ese pensamiento", dijo Koyuki volviéndose un poco para mirarlo, "Toma a Fubuki por ejemplo, mientras que es cierto que nuestras inhibiciones son más bajas, encontraste lo bueno dentro de ella y lo nutriste, cuando otros la habrían escrito". fuera como un traidor en el que no se puede confiar.Ella respondió a eso y por eso estaba dispuesta a unirse a usted en su ambición.Además, se preocupa por cada uno de nosotros y está dispuesto a hacer las pequeñas cosas que más importan en una relación ".

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Koyuki sonrió, apretando el culo contra la erección de Naruto cuando dijo: "Bueno, toma el hecho de que tu polla parece querer jugar de nuevo".Girándose para mirarlo, colocó sus muslos en el exterior de los suyos mientras metía la mano en el agua para agarrar su polla y alinearla con su coño mientras decía: "Sin embargo, en lugar de exigir que me ocupe de eso.Estabas dispuesto a soportar algunas molestias para acurrucarte y hablar.Bajándose sobre ella, gimió, "Mmmm, recuérdame encontrar a este tipo Kanji y darle una medalla".

A pesar de su placer de hundirse en un calor húmedo que no era del agua, Naruto hizo una mueca debido a sus dudas sobre el hombre en cuestión.Al verlo, Koyuki preguntó: "¿Qué pasa?"

"Supongo que a veces me pregunto por qué me dio ese pergamino.Ahora, cuando lo recuerdo, dijo que le recordaba a sí mismo.Pero ... bueno, sinceramente, Koyuki, mientras había puesto un frente sonriente, hubo momentos en que quería arremeter contra el mundo ".

Ahuecando su rostro, Koyuki dijo: "Naruto todos se sienten así de vez en cuando".

"Supongo, pero confía en mí, Koyuki, para mí fue diferente.Si hubiera cedido quién sabe en qué me podría haber convertido.Para ser honesto, eso es lo que me preocupa.Que Kanji vio eso en mí y sintió que abusaría del jutsu.Ya algo de lo que dijo ha demostrado ser engañoso ".

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Bueno, cuando me dio el pergamino.Lo hizo sonar como si contuviera varios jutsu y lo hizo, pero solo se enumeró el Temptation Touch.El verdadero jutsu estaba oculto entre las instrucciones, que era cambiar mi chakra para que dormir con una mujer la uniera a mí.Sin mencionar que él minimizó por completo cuánto podía influir en las acciones tuyas y de mis otros amantes.

Koyuki pudo ver el punto de su amante, pero al darse cuenta de que todavía tenía su gran polla dentro de ella, comenzó a mecer lentamente sus caderas, causando que ambos gimieran.Teniendo una idea, ella dijo: "Mmmm ... dijiste que vino de Hotspring Village, correcto"

Naruto apoyó la cabeza hacia atrás contra el borde de las bañeras mientras gruñía, "Sí ... ¿por qué?No podemos ir a hurgar ya que tienen una lista de los shinobi activos de Konoha y Suna.Ni siquiera podía enviar a Koharu ya que su desaparición por un período de tiempo se notaría.

Naruto terminó su oración apretando su boca contra su clavícula antes de pasar a besar su mandíbula.Disfrutando de los besos ligeros, echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar al techo y dijo: "Es cierto, pero ¿y si me voy?"

Naruto se apartó para mirarla y Koyuki detuvo sus caderas para mirarlo a los ojos y dijo: "Koyuki, podrían tener un jutsu propio similar al Toque de la Tentación, ya que así podría ser cómo obtienen la información de sus invitados importantes. "

"¿Estás diciendo que tienes miedo de que me seduzcan para que te traicione?"ella preguntó a sus ojos mostrando cuán lastimada estaba.

"No, pero pueden lograr que reveles cosas que normalmente no querrías.Así aprendieron sobre la lista activa de shinobi de Konoha.El Daimyo de Fuego lo dejó escapar.

"Es cierto, pero él no tiene las dos cosas que yo hago".

"¿Y eso sería?"

"Un amante que puede usar su influencia sobre mí para asegurarse de que no puedo hablar sobre los secretos de Spring o los suyos".

Naruto sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza y, aunque tuvo una idea, preguntó: "¿Y la segunda?"

"Un guardaespaldas que puede vigilarme en TODO momento", dijo Koyuki apretando su coño mientras decía que todos sacaban un gemido de su garganta.

Ella comenzó a montar lánguidamente su polla de nuevo y, a pesar de la tentación de ceder ante el placer, dijo: "Aún así sabrán que Fubuki es una kunoichi y la verán como un halcón".Probablemente no podrá aprender nada de valor ".

"Cierto", dijo Koyuki acercándose mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.Aceleró el paso y le susurró guturalmente al oído: "¿Pero no tenías un espía explorando kunoichi para que seduzcas a quien actualmente está sentado sin hacer nada?"Chupando el lóbulo de su oreja, ella preguntó: "¿Cómo crees que le gustaría conseguir un trabajo en el mundo del espectáculo?"Koyuki podía sentir que Naruto se ponía rígido cuando entendió lo que ella estaba sugiriendo, sin embargo, queriendo cambiar de tema, dijo: "Pero lo suficiente sobre negocios, a menos que ese negocio sea para hacerme gritar tu nombre".

Al conocer un desafío cuando lo escuchó, Naruto estaba más que dispuesto a enfrentarlo, así que agarrando a su amante se puso de pie en la bañera y comenzó a deslizarla hacia arriba y hacia abajo por la polla y una vez que ella comenzó a gritar de placer no se detuvo hasta que ella Estaba ronco.

Shizune caminaba por los túneles que conducían a donde Tsunade había estado llevando a cabo su autopsia del Snow-nin que Naruto había matado.Recién regresada de la misión que no había logrado desterrar al Sanbi, había entrado en la mansión del Hokage para encontrar un mensaje codificado que le había dejado sobre lo que Tsunade quería que hiciera mientras se encontraba con las fuerzas de Suna.Sintiéndose abatido por su fracaso en parte porque el equipo había recuperado el cuerpo del joven llamado Yukimaru, quien había dado todo para proteger al Sound-nin Guren durante el ataque final de la bestia.Todavía podía escuchar los gritos de la mujer mientras acunaba su cuerpo alegando que no había valido la pena.Durante una batalla que había estallado entre ella y otro de sus Sound-nin que resultó ser un Kabuto disfrazado,

Esa autopsia se dejaría a Sakura e Ino, mientras Shizune atendía a Nadare.Se preguntó brevemente si Guren volvería a Sound o si ver a una persona a la que había cuidado tan fácilmente descartada por la ambición de Orochimaru despertaría a la verdad sobre el hombre al que servía.En cualquier caso, supuso que no importaba en ese momento cuando se acercó a la habitación que la nota de Tsunade la había dirigido.

Shizune entró al laboratorio subterráneo y se sorprendió de lo diferente que parecía ahora, ya que ya no tenía la atmósfera opresiva y oscura que ella asociaba con Orochimaru.En cambio, estaba brillantemente iluminado y quirúrgicamente limpio, con muchas de las paredes reparadas y pintadas, haciendo que la habitación pareciera haber sido trasplantada del hospital de Konoha.Supuso que Tsunade sentía que si iban a usarlo para sus actividades secretas, debería reflejar a sus nuevos dueños y fácilmente podría imaginar a Tsunade y a las otras mujeres arreglándolo.También supuso que con Naruto en Spring Country también le daba a las mujeres algo que ver con la energía que solían usar para drenar el jinchuriki suyo.Curiosa por cómo se veían algunas de las otras habitaciones, decidió esperar hasta después de terminar su tarea antes de darse un paseo.

Sentada en un escritorio empujado contra una pared, encontró dos carpetas.Al abrir uno que estaba marcado como Paciente X, se sorprendió al ver que Tsunade había terminado el análisis de la muestra de esperma que creía que necesitaba para el examen de Naruto.Al leerlo, sintió que sus ojos se abrían sorprendidos al ver a pesar de tener un alto conteo de espermatozoides, todos parecían estar en un estado latente.No se deformaron de todos modos, pero simplemente no cumplieron con la tarea que la naturaleza tenía para ellos.Aunque la razón anotada estaba codificada, de modo que si alguien volviera a tropezar con los túneles, no podrían rastrear nada hasta ellos, Shizune pudo leer entre líneas para darse cuenta de que Tsunade sospechaba que Kyuubi estaba detrás de él.

Cerrando la carpeta, Shizune sonrió al recordar cómo había recogido la muestra con su maestra.No lo habían enviado al laboratorio en parte ya que ella nunca había presentado el examen real que necesitaba falsificar toda la información sobre la actividad sexual reciente de Naruto.La razón por la que probaron a los hombres después de que se volvieron sexualmente activos fue para saber cuáles enviar en misiones que a veces requerían que durmieran con sus objetivos.Después de todo, las habilidades de la línea de sangre eran secretos bien guardados y si una misión requería que un Hyuuga se acostara con un Kumo kunoichi para que bajara la guardia mientras intentaba robar el Byakugan usando su ciclo reproductivo, entonces sería mejor si ese Hyuuga estaba disparando espacios en blancoAún así, lo último que alguien quería era que Naruto fuera un candidato para tal misión, al menos oficialmente.Además, había sido algo bueno ya que después de haber presentado el falso esa mañana, había notado a Sakura dando vueltas por la oficina de archivos médicos.Si tuviera que adivinar que era para poder echar un vistazo y tal vez saber cuán cerca se había acercado Naruto de algunos de sus compañeros kunoichi.

Al abrir el segundo archivo, pudo ver que Tsunade había completado la mayor parte del trabajo duro con solo unas pocas pruebas especializadas que debían realizarse.Lo más importante era determinar qué país o shinobi había sido responsable de la columna vertebral curada de Nadare.Al revisar el informe de las heridas que había sufrido en la mano de Kakashi tres años antes, ella se dirigió hacia los congeladores que Orochimaru había instalado para sus sujetos de prueba años antes.Al abrirlo, sacó la mesa revelando el cadáver del hombre.Transfiriéndola a una camilla, la arrojó boca abajo sobre una mesa de disección.Hacer una incisión en la parte superior de su cuello con chakra.Ella arrastró su mano hacia abajo revelando la columna vertebral del hombre.Separando la sección que Kakashi se había roto cuando luchó contra el hombre de su cuerpo;

Antes de mirarlo, se mudó a un gabinete lleno de libros de medicina que Tsunade sin duda sabía que se necesitaría para lo que la habitación iba a ser utilizada.Al encontrar el libro que buscaba, comenzó a hojearlo para familiarizarse con él debido a cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que lo necesitaba.En el interior se enumeran las diversas técnicas conocidas de ninjutsu médico que Konoha había encontrado.Aunque el ninjutsu médico no era un arte completamente nuevo, cada país había llegado a su propio dominio de ese arte a través de sus propios medios, lo que significaba que había dejado una firma que podía rastrearse hasta las aldeas de las que se había originado.No solo eso, sino que Tsunade había desarrollado durante la Segunda Gran Guerra una técnica para leer las firmas de chakra del ninja médico que había curado una lesión.Naturalmente, dependía de que el paciente fuera curado solo por un shinobi de señal, como si varios médicos participaran en la curación, los resultados aparecerían como basura.La técnica había dado como resultado la capacidad de Konoha de rastrear efectivamente qué médico-nin había viajado con qué grupos permitiendo a Konoha apuntarlos y eliminarlos, eliminando así la calidad de la atención médica que sus enemigos podían recibir.

Mirando al microscopio, Shizune pudo ver casi desde el primer momento que el médico en cuestión había sido entrenado por Konoha debido a la calidad del trabajo y las técnicas utilizadas.Supuso que podría haber sido Kabuto tan preparado para usar la prueba de Tsunade para determinar quién era para o todos los medic-nin de Konoha necesitaban registrar su firma de chakra usando la prueba, había una extensa biblioteca de la que formaba parte Kabuto, por lo que no dudaba de que pronto sería capaz de confirmar su suposición.

Al necesitar una muestra más grande de hueso para trabajar, regresó a la mesa en la que había dejado la sección de la columna vertebral y parpadeó a través de las manos, creó un pequeño campo de contención de chakra.Moviéndolo hasta que engulló el hueso, cargó el campo para extraer una muestra tan grande del chakra residual que había quedado de la curación como pudo.Capaz de sentirlo cuando el chakra fue forzado a salir del hueso, esperó hasta que sintió que todo lo que podía recolectarse era, antes de unir el campo en una bola que pudo controlar con una mano.

Agarrando un trozo de papel con su mano libre, lo colocó en un recipiente y vertió un agua especial que se mezcló con la savia de los árboles utilizados para probar la afinidad elemental.Moviendo el campo que contenía el chakra sobre el contenedor hasta que descansó en medio del chakra capturado por el médico-nin.Observó cómo los anillos concéntricos verdes comenzaron a formarse en la hoja de papel casi como una huella digital grande.Algunos de los anillos no estaban completos en lugar de aparecer como puntos y líneas, pero esos, así como la distancia que tenían, ayudarían a determinar quién era el médico ninja.

Adivinar que la persona también puede ser un Root-nin oculto trabajando para Danzou ya que no había muchos o ningún ninja médico desaparecido de Konoha fuera de Kabuto que pudiera pensar, decidió ejecutar la impresión en toda la base de datos.Moviéndose a una computadora que Tsunade había robado desde algún lugar, ya que eran muy caros, ingresó la impresión y esperó, ya que probablemente el dispositivo tardaría horas en encontrar una coincidencia.

Cuando el dispositivo finalmente encontró una coincidencia que tardó aún más de lo que esperaba.Ella miró los resultados y sorprendida solo pudo decir: "¡No puede ser!"

Naruto salió de la casa del clan Kurama después de visitar a Yakumo.Llegó a media cuadra de distancia antes de dejar que su estado de ánimo bajara, habiéndose mantenido de buen humor alrededor de la joven enfermiza.Le había preguntado a Kyuubi si podía ayudarla a sanarla y, aunque Bijuu confiaba en que podría, el problema eran los miembros siempre presentes de su clan.Esto fue evidente ya que él había hablado con ella sobre todo lo que había sucedido en los varios meses desde su regreso, pero con un enfoque en el último mes, más debido a dos eventos importantes que ocurrieron mientras tomaba té mientras su tío y varios criados habían observado en.Cuando tuvo un pequeño ataque de tos y derramó su té, él se movió para ayudar pero los criados la bloquearon mientras su tío la atendía.

Metiendo las manos en el bolsillo, caminó sin rumbo mientras pensaba en los acontecimientos que habían sucedido desde su regreso de Spring Country.El primero había sido el intento de resurrección de un demonio llamado Moryou.Sonrió al pensar en la sacerdotisa del país Demonio, que aunque comenzó como un dolor real, pronto se sintió atraído por él.Todavía lo hacía reír cuando, después de matar al demonio y frente a muchos de sus colegas, ella le había pedido que la ayudara a transmitir sus poderes a su descendencia.Aunque sabiendo perfectamente a qué se refería, él había usado su vieja personalidad despistada para aceptar rápidamente.Las miradas en la mayoría de sus caras no tenían precio.Sin embargo, frunció el ceño al recordar el de Sakura, que parecía casi dolorido cuando ella rápidamente se alejó y se fue.Más tarde esa noche mientras la escoltaban de regreso,se había acercado a Shion y le había dicho que no podía cumplir con su pedido.Aunque ella afirmó que simplemente había estado coqueteando con él.Sintió que estaba un poco decepcionada.Aun así, ella le preguntó si la visitaría alguna vez y él aceptó rápidamente antes de disculparse por seguir con su llamado coqueteo.

Después de eso, las cosas se habían calmado durante toda una semana cuando Sky Country había intentado atacar la aldea.Desafortunadamente para ellos, habían volado justo sobre el campamento Suna y Leaf-nin en medio de una batalla simulada.Aunque las dos fuerzas no pudieron detener por completo la fuerza de ataque.Lo dañaron y también lograron enviar un mensaje a Konoha para que la aldea estuviera preparada.Konoha los había encontrado lejos de la aldea y los obligó a girar antes de que un solo viajero pudiera llegar a la aldea.Aún así, Naruto se había encontrado parte de una misión de ayuda junto con Sakura y Hinata a un médico llamado Shinno y la aldea de su aprendiz, ya que aparentemente había sido una de las primeras víctimas de Sky Country.Cuando Shinno se reveló como un cabrón y manipulaba los sentimientos de su aprendiz para empoderar a una criatura llamada Zero-tails,Kyuubi dijo que no era en absoluto un verdadero Bijuu, para levitar su fortaleza flotante.Naruto se las arregló para comenzar a patear el trasero del hombre, ya que estaba encendido con algo llamado Dark Chakra, cuando apareció Sasuke.Ver a su amigo después de tanto tiempo causó que cientos de emociones se hincharan dentro de él.Pero cuando vio los ojos fríos de Sasuke, temió al niño que alguna vez pensó como un amigo y hermano que ya no existía.Aún después de derrotar a Shinno y Zero-tail combinados, Naruto sintió una pequeña punzada de esperanza cuando Amaru se negó a dejarlo atrás.Sasuke arrojó a la joven mujer al último barco de escape que parecía un bote volador.Ver a su amigo después de tanto tiempo causó que cientos de emociones se hincharan dentro de él.Pero cuando vio los ojos fríos de Sasuke, temió al niño que alguna vez pensó como un amigo y hermano que ya no existía.Aún después de derrotar a Shinno y Zero-tail combinados, Naruto sintió una pequeña punzada de esperanza cuando Amaru se negó a dejarlo atrás.Sasuke arrojó a la joven mujer al último barco de escape que parecía un bote volador.Ver a su amigo después de tanto tiempo causó que cientos de emociones se hincharan dentro de él.Pero cuando vio los ojos fríos de Sasuke, temió al niño que alguna vez pensó como un amigo y hermano que ya no existía.Aún después de derrotar a Shinno y Zero-tail combinados, Naruto sintió una pequeña punzada de esperanza cuando Amaru se negó a dejarlo atrás.Sasuke arrojó a la joven mujer al último barco de escape que parecía un bote volador.

Naruto se rió entre dientes al recordar la cara de sorpresa de Sasuke cuando voló la rampa en la que el Uchiha había estado parado para alejarlo también de la fortaleza.Naruto también le había dicho a Sasuke cuando cayó que todavía tenía la intención de devolverlo a Konoha.Pero incluso mientras lo decía, una parte de él realmente dudaba que pudiera llegar a comprender que la dependencia de Sasuke en su odio lo haría imposible si supiera la verdad sobre la Masacre de Uchiha.

Pensar en Amaru le trajo una sonrisa a los labios debido a que después de destruir la fortaleza, la niña se había arrojado del bote salvavidas para que el jinchuriki que caía no estuviera solo.Estaba a punto de Hiraishin él y la chica imprudente en algún lugar seguro, lo que habría planteado todo tipo de preguntas, pero por suerte Jiraiya había aparecido y convocado a Gamabunta para actuar como un amortiguador para su caída.

Jiraiya se había burlado de él por todo tipo de cosas, incluido el hecho de que era una chica encantadora hasta el punto de que estaban dispuestas a seguirlo hasta la muerte.Naruto estuvo tentado de decirle a Jiraiya todo lo que había estado haciendo, pero se detuvo ya que no quería que sus hazañas terminaran en uno de sus libros.Sin mencionar que Toad Sage se había ido rápidamente después de decir que estaba siguiendo algunas pistas sobre los líderes de Akatsuki.

Aunque tuvo la tentación de seducir a Amaru, al final se había abstenido ya que ella había decidido regresar a su pueblo con los aldeanos liberados, muchos de los cuales habían sufrido severamente a manos de Sky Country.Él no quería distraerla de su objetivo autodesignado de ayudarlos a recuperarse, así que decidió simplemente desearle lo mejor.Cuando se separaron, ella lo besó en los labios casualmente y dijo que lo volvería a ver.Hinata le había sonreído al tener una buena idea de lo que sucedería entonces, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que Sakura parecía deprimida por el afecto expresado por él.

Durante el mes pasado, trató de recuperar algo de la cercanía que él y Sakura habían compartido.Sin embargo, estaba resultando difícil, ya que casi parecía que había surgido un muro entre ellos.A decir verdad, uno lo hizo y le entristeció saber que él fue quien lo construyó.Pero él simplemente no sabía cómo hablar con ella, ya que una gran parte de su vida le estaba ocultando el secreto.Por supuesto, ella ayudó a contribuir, ya que nunca mencionó ninguna de sus citas con Ino, Hinata o los demás, pero supuso que estaba demasiado avergonzada para hablar de ellos.

Después de todo, él sabía que ella e Ino solían ser rivales y puede que le haya molestado que técnicamente su amiga hubiera tenido una cita antes que ella.Sin embargo, Naruto había considerado invitar a Sakura a una cita real, ya que todas sus otras citas habían sido reales;Dudaba que fuera capaz de mantener la farsa.Sin mencionar que todavía se preocupaba profundamente por ella, y todavía creía que ella se veía a sí misma como la de Sasuke para reclamar cuando él regresara.Aunque había comenzado a cuestionarlo recientemente debido a sus reacciones ante la cercanía de Shion y Amaru al final de sus aventuras, creía que al final simplemente estaba relacionado con el hecho de que parecía estar encontrando una vida amorosa, mientras ella se aferraba a Una esperanza que parecía estar cada vez más lejos.

Frotándose la cabeza, hizo una mueca al recordar la paliza que su cabeza había recibido de los puños de Tsunade primero, pero que de ninguna manera fue la última después de que sus amantes supieran de Hinata que casi se había salpicado durante su caída de la fortaleza de Sky después de que lo hizo explotar. , incluso Ayame se había unido. Recordando que eso hizo que olvidara su línea de pensamiento anterior al recordar que necesitaba encontrarse con la camarera Ramen para ayudarla a reponer el restaurante, ya que realmente había llegado a apreciar lo que tener un amante que podría crear un pequeño ejército a la hora de llenar la despensa.Saliendo por el camino, se ahorró un momento para preguntarse cómo iba Koyuki al entrar en el pueblo de Hotsprings, ya que si ella se apegaba al horario que le dio en su última visita, debería llegar con el día siguiente más o menos.

"Saludos Lady Koyuki", dijo el Daimyo de Hotspring Country y el ex Jefe Shinobi de su pueblo, inclinándose ante ella. pero solo lo suficiente como para ser considerado cortés, cuando la saludó a ella y a su grupo en la entrada de su pueblo."Nos haces un gran honor al elegir nuestro humilde pueblo para relajarnos después de tan turbulentos eventos en casa".

"Gracias", respondió ella haciendo una reverencia, "He escuchado cosas maravillosas sobre tu pueblo y tuve que verlo por mí misma".

El Daimyo inclinó la cabeza ante el cumplido antes de apartarse y saludar al pueblo: "Bueno, has elegido el lugar perfecto para relajarte.Sígueme mientras te acompaño a tu villa.El Daimyo comenzó a caminar por un sendero de piedra señalando las diversas atracciones de su pueblo.Al pasar cerca de una gran piscina rodeada por varios edificios de apartamentos de una sola planta cuyas cubiertas se veían y estaban llenas de gente descansando, dijo: "¿Estás seguro de que no puedo convencerte de que permitas que tu guardaespaldas se quede aquí?Aunque ya no somos shinobi activos, le aseguro que somos suficientes para proteger a nuestros huéspedes.Creemos que para relajarnos realmente, nuestros VIP deben dejar atrás muchas de las trampas de sus estresantes vidas ".

Antes de que Koyuki pudiera rechazar cortésmente, su nuevo gerente dijo: "Mira.Ya he superado esto con el cabrón con el que reservé sus vacaciones.A quién podría mencionar jodidamente trajo este tema varias veces.El estudio ha invertido un dinero considerable en la franquicia de Princess Gale.Agregue a eso el asunto de que su última película estableció varios récords y no creo que necesite analizar todas las razones por las que el estudio quiere que alguien en quien confíen la cuide.Fubuki es esa persona, así que déjalo caer.

Koyuki dio un pequeño gesto de disculpa por la manera contundente de hablar de su gerente, pero tuvo que contener la sonrisa que estaba sintiendo.Principalmente debido al hecho de que desde que Tayuya asumió el cargo de su manager, Koyuki descubrió que las personas tendían a ceder ante la pelirroja con bastante rapidez, ya fueran los productores molestos en su próxima película o el Daimyo frente a ella, quien obviamente estaba sorprendido de que la mujer no le estuviera dando el respeto que sentía que merecía.

Aun así, Koyuki era un invitado que el hombre obviamente quería feliz, así que se mordió la lengua para evitar morder a Tayuya, cuyo cabello largo estaba recogido en un moño y vestía un traje rojo oscuro que le daba la imagen de una mujer que no debía ser engañada. con."Correcto, perdóname", dijo el Daimyo con calma a pesar de la ira que sus ojos tenían."Por favor sígame."

Konan miró por encima de sus gafas de sol al nuevo VIP para llegar a la aldea desde el sillón en el que estaba sentada.Tenía los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza mientras observaba al Daimyo detenerse por un momento, sin duda, para convencer a la Princesa del País de Primavera de que dejara a su guardaespaldas quedarse en el pequeño edificio de apartamentos en el que Konan estaba actualmente registrado.De pie, se quitó las gafas y permitió que su toalla se deslizara de su cuerpo para acumularse en el suelo cerca de su silla para revelar su bikini azul oscuro.Moviéndose hacia el borde de la piscina, se zambulló en el agua, hundiéndose debajo de la superficie mientras nadaba hasta la mitad de la misma antes de flotar hacia la superficie sobre su espalda.

Mirando hacia el cielo, observó al grupo por el rabillo del ojo mientras la pelirroja se acostaba en el daimyo.Cuando comenzaron a moverse hacia las villas VIP nuevamente, Konan se preguntó si la pelirroja sospechaba por qué el líder de Hotsprings quería separar a la princesa de su protección.Es decir, para que pudieran hacer que la princesa revelara algunos secretos de su hogar o diseñar una situación en la que pudieran chantajearla.Konan sospechaba que el Daimyo esperaba lo último, ya que si podía obligar a Koyuki a escucharlo.De hecho, podría elegir cuál de los muchos países que competían por los recursos que tenía su país terminaría siendo el ganador.

Konan les dejó salir de su vista sin estar realmente interesados en saber si la princesa estaba atrapada o no.Al darse la vuelta, comenzó a nadar hasta el borde de la piscina para salir, ya que a pesar de su apariencia, estaba allí para espiar a la aldea.Al salir del agua, comenzó a caminar hacia su salón para recoger sus cosas cuando una voz dijo: "Hola hermosa, te ves fría.¿Quieres usarme como una manta?

Konan no dejó escapar el suspiro que sintió escapar simplemente recogiendo sus cosas e ignoró al hombre, que se estaba quedando en el departamento al lado del suyo, como lo había hecho desde su llegada una semana antes.A pesar de que Nagato le había dado la tarea de saber si Hotspring los estaba traicionando hace más de un mes, Deidara y Madara, ella se negó a llamarlo Tobi, el éxito en la captura de las Tres Colas la había retrasado ya que necesitaba ayudar a sellarlo.Una vez que se realizó esa tarea, el rumor de que el jinchuriki de seis colas había surgido también había detenido su viaje.Pero después de que el rastro se enfrió, Nagato había decidido enviarla.

Al entrar en su departamento a través de la puerta corrediza de vidrio, la cerró detrás de ella justo cuando el hombre dijo: "Oye, ven y vive un poco".

Cerrando las persianas, se desnudó para quitarse el cloro de la piel.Abriendo el agua tibia, se metió debajo de su rocío tratando de no dejar que el hombre la o la mayor parte de su vida había sido definida por la pérdida y el derramamiento de sangre, la idea de "vivir un poco", como dijo el hombre, era muy tentadora.Sin embargo, ya se sentía culpable por disfrutar de sus mañanas en la mañana, así que la idea le resultó imposible.Vestida con un pantalón azul oscuro y una blusa sin mangas que le ataba la nuca, salió de la habitación por la puerta principal y se dirigió a un café a lo largo de la calle principal.Ella había comido allí para almorzar todos los días, ya que un miembro de bajo rango de Akatsuki debía entrar a la aldea y enfrentarse a los Daimyo por los recientes ataques que habían experimentado.Ahora que Konan había explorado gran parte de la aldea para explorar sus defensas.Sería capaz de espiar la reunión y si el Daimyo estaba tratando la información que Akatsuki había comprado, sin duda intentaría cubrir sus huellas y revelar un rastro para que ella lo siguiera.Un camino que con suerte conduciría a la persona o personas responsables de intentar descarrilar los planes de Nagato para la paz mundial.

Naruto saludó mientras se acercaba a la morena que esperaba.Vestida como estaba en un par de jeans con una camisola blanca como top y con el cabello suelto, a Naruto le costó mucho no agarrarla en sus brazos y teletransportarla a su departamento para una merienda rápida.Sin embargo, dado que él estaba allí para ayudarla, supuso que podría esperar hasta después de que completaran sus tareas y disfrutaran de una cita en el cine.Caminando frente a ella con las manos en los bolsillos, se detuvo y sostuvo un poco el brazo más cercano a ella.Sin decir palabra, ella enganchó la suya y se acercó a él cuando dijo: "Gracias de nuevo, Naruto".

"No necesitas agradecerme Ayame," dijo Naruto sacudiendo la cabeza, "Debería agradecerte.La forma en que organizó a todos los comerciantes para mostrar su agradecimiento a Suna por ayudar a alejar a Sky Country realmente ha hecho que las cosas entre los dos campamentos se hayan relajado últimamente ".

Ayame sonrió al elogiar su pequeña contribución a la meta de Naruto.Después de que la amenaza de Sky Country había sido tratada, se le ocurrió la idea de alimentar a todos los shinobi reunidos, pero rápidamente se convirtió en un asunto mucho más grande.Había conseguido que un joven comerciante y sastre Emi aceptara ofrecer mosaicos gratis a la ropa del shinobi de Suna que había sido dañada.Sin mencionar, otro pequeño puesto de sushi dirigido por la familia de un viejo amigo suyo llamado, Kohada, también había contribuido.Al final, fue un éxito bastante grande ya que cada vez más personas de Konoha llegaron para mostrar su aprecio por los shinobi que ayudaron a defender sus hogares.

Cambiando de tema, Ayame dijo: "¿Estás seguro de que no te importa llevarme a ver la nueva película de Princess Gale esta noche?Creo que sería la séptima vez que lo has visto.

Naruto asintió diciendo: "Si es lo que quieres hacer, estoy bien con eso".

"Bien", respondió Ayame, "Ino me dijo que el nuevo shinobi enmascarado estaba basado en ti.Realmente quiero ver si es verdad ".

Naruto se rascó la mejilla avergonzado diciendo: "Bueno, eso es lo que Koyuki dice al menos.Ella dijo que los productores después de que decidieron matar a sus dos vasallos originales restantes querían que la Princesa Gale cayera en una profunda depresión.Después de experimentarlo en la vida real, se le ocurrió el personaje de shinobi enmascarado para sacarla de él ".

"De verdad", dijo Ayame con los ojos brillantes, "Entonces, ¿quién está detrás de la máscara?"

Naruto se encogió de hombros diciendo: "Nadie realmente.En este momento el papel es interpretado por varios especialistas.Probablemente echarán a alguien cuando llegue el momento de desenmascararlo.

Ayame se rió de la ingenuidad de Naruto ya que tenía una muy buena idea de a quién quería lanzar la princesa para el papel.Ella sacudió la cabeza cuando Naruto le arqueó una ceja antes de decir: "No es nada.Ahí está la primera tienda, ¿puedes crear algunos clones para que vengan conmigo?

Naruto asintió con la cabeza creando el familiar signo de mano y luego esperó a que Ayame los llevara adentro para reunir las cosas que su tienda necesitaba.Después de que ella pagó por todo, los clones llevaron los artículos de vuelta al puesto mientras Ayame y Naruto se mudaron a la siguiente tienda.Era un patrón que repitieron varias veces hasta llegar al último.Mientras Naruto esperaba, una voz lo llamó diciendo: "¡Hola, Naruto!"

Girándose, puso una sonrisa que decía aunque estaba contento de ver a la chica de cabello rosado.Deseó que hubiera sido en cualquier momento menos ahora."¿Qué pasa Sakura?"

"Bueno, salió la nueva película de Princess Gale y tengo el día libre de las tareas del hospital, así que me preguntaba si te gustaría ir.Sé que lo viste con Koyuki, pero escuché que era realmente bueno y ... "

" Todo terminó Naruto, ahora podemos ir a ver ... "Ayame hizo una pausa después de ver a Sakura que su visión de la niña había sido bloqueada por la espalda del jinchuriki."Hola Sakura", dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba al rubio.

"Ayame, um hola ... pensé que estarías dirigiendo tu tienda", dijo Sakura, su mirada se movió entre los dos.

"Lo cerré hoy después del almuerzo para reabastecer todos los suministros que pasé alimentando al campamento Suna y Leaf shinobi.Estábamos a punto de ir a ver la nueva película de Princess Gale.Eres más que bienvenido a unirte a nosotros ".

Ayame pudo ver que Sakura estaba tentada a aceptar.Pero con un movimiento de cabeza, la médica de cabello rosado dijo: "No me gustaría entrometerme".

"Ponte bien", dijo Ayame uniendo su brazo con el de Naruto nuevamente y comenzó a guiarlo hacia el teatro.

"Te veré mañana en el entrenamiento, Sakura", dijo Naruto por encima del hombro mientras caminaba junto a Ayame.

"Claro", dijo Sakura tristemente sabiendo que con Fu allí, se sentiría nuevamente como una tercera rueda.

Al llegar a la villa cara, Koyuki estaba bastante satisfecho con el decoro, ya que el edificio de dos pisos tenía muchas ventanas que daban al hermoso paisaje que era Hotsprings Country.Sin embargo, pararse en el fondo de la habitación con las manos cruzadas frente a él y usar solo un par de pantalones cortos mostrando su cuerpo musculoso y tonificado era algo con lo que sabía que su manager no estaba demasiado satisfecho.

Dando voz a ese disgusto, Tayuya se acercó a varios pies de él y, después de mirarlo, se volvió hacia el daimyo.Sacudiendo su pulgar hacia el hombre, preguntó enojada, "¿Qué demonios es esto?"

"Ese sería el asistente de su cliente durante la semana.Él estará cerca para satisfacer todas las peticiones de la princesa.

Inclinando la cabeza, el hombre dijo: "Será un placer servirle a su alteza.Soy experta en varias formas de terapia de masaje, así como ... "

Frotándose la cara con exasperación, Tayuya dijo:" Cállate la boca ".Centrándose en el daimyo, continuó: "¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"Ella esperó hasta que él asintió antes de decir: "¿Es esta la primera vez que manejas a un invitado de la estatura de mi cliente?Me refiero a la mierda de verdad, ella es la maldita estrella de las películas de Princess Gale.Un personaje que se vende en función de la pureza percibida de su estrella principal y si los rumores de que ella fue atacada con algún lotario durante todo el tiempo de sus vacaciones llegaron al público, su imagen sería filmada.Sin mencionar que dudo que la gente de su tierra natal quiera ver rumores de tales cosas apareciendo en los trapos de chismes.¿Estamos en la misma página ahora?

Al reprimir visiblemente su ira, el Daimyo asintió y dijo: "Sí, enviaré un asistente más adecuado a sus gustos.Ahora si me disculpas.Hizo un gesto hacia el hombre que parecía decepcionado pero enseguida le enseñó el rostro.

Justo cuando estaban a punto de irse, Tayuya dijo: "Confío en que me diste acceso a tu torre de halcón para que pueda mantenerme en contacto con el estudio".

"Se ha cuidado como lo solicitaste.Solo preséntate en el Village Hall y serás acompañado a la torre ".

"Gracias", dijo Tayuya cortésmente como si no lo hubiera estado maldeciendo todo el tiempo.

Después de que los dos hombres se fueron y los dos kunoichi se aseguraron de que no hubiera dispositivos de escucha, Fubuki dijo: "Más bien hostil no eras tú".

Tayuya se encogió de hombros antes de responder: "Jódelo, quiero decir que su intento de separarte de la princesa fue tan transparente que fue casi insultante.Aún así, aunque probablemente esté enviando a una mujer asistente ahora, será mejor no bajar la guardia ".

Fubuki sonrió y dijo: "Especialmente porque una mujer podría tener más éxito que un hombre".

Koyuki se sonrojó ante el comentario, pero Tayuya dijo: "Bueno, asegúrate de mantener tus manos para ti también", haciendo que se inviertan los roles entre guardaespaldas y princesa.Continuando, agregó: "En cualquier caso, con su atención enfocada en ti, Fubuki.Debería aclararme el camino para hacer un pequeño reconocimiento de su cuartel general, especialmente dado que en los próximos días planeo ser un miembro permanente allí ".

Konan esperó pacientemente en la oficina del Daimyo para que él nunca supiera que ella estaba allí a menos que ella lo quisiera.La oficina era bastante grande con un escritorio grande y una pintura aún más grande de él detrás.Colocados a lo largo de las paredes había varios archivadores, muchos de los cuales eran casi tan difíciles de abrir como una caja fuerte.Si Konan tenía que adivinar, allí residían los muchos secretos que Hotspring Village había robado a sus clientes en el pasado.Para sorpresa y disgusto de Konan, los archivos del propio shinobi de la aldea no estaban tan bien guardados.Actualmente residía en uno de los muchos gabinetes disfrazados de hojas de papel y estaba esperando al miembro de Akatsuki que vio para que se dejara entrar para encontrarse con el líder de la aldea.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente cuando el Daimyo irrumpió en desahogo, "¿Quién demonios piensa esa perra que me está hablando así?"Maldita puta en cinco minutos, arruinó semanas de planificación.

La persona con él dijo: "Señor, necesita calmarse.Demonios, tenía muchas ganas de seducir a la princesa, pero tendremos que adaptarnos.

"Oh cállate", dijo el Daimyo, pero sin embargo comenzó a calmarse."¿Quién está disponible para atender a Koyuki?"

"Mai ..."

"Mai!"el Daimyo dijo: "Ella es la primera con la que se te ocurre que es tan dolorosa como Chun-Li".

"Es cierto, pero a diferencia de Chun-Li, ella no es tan adversa a la nueva forma de las cosas y está dispuesta a usar el Toque de Atracción para sacar secretos de nuestros invitados".

"Sí, pero no se acostará con ellos y la única razón por la que está dispuesta a hacer algo es porque jugamos con su patriotismo".

"Sí señor, pero su falta de voluntad para acostarse con un objetivo es en realidad la razón por la que la enviaría.Obviamente es lo que el gerente de Koyuki temía que yo estuviera cerca.

"Bien, bien ve y díselo.Kami a veces desearía poder retroceder en el tiempo y estrangular a su abuelo nuevamente por todas las molestias que esas dos perras me hicieron pasar ".

El hombre se fue para completar su tarea y momentos después la secretaria del Daimyo entró diciendo: "Señor, un miembro del Akatsuki está aquí para verlo".

"Akatsuki", dijo preocupado, "Um ... envíalo".

Escuchó al hombre moverse para sentarse detrás de su escritorio y un momento después el miembro de Akatsuki intervino y le hizo decir: "Bienvenido, bienvenido ... Me temo que si está aquí para obtener más información sobre Jinchuriki, le hemos proporcionado la ubicación de todos los que conocíamos ".

El hombre entró y Konan podía oler el humo de su cigarro.Tomando una silla frente al escritorio y sonando mucho más importante de lo que ella sabía, él era el hombre y dijo: "El nombre es Ginji y puedes cortar la mierda.Sabemos que ha estado vendiendo la "información exclusiva" a otra persona.Dime quién y le diré a los superiores que cooperaste.Tal vez solo tal vez entonces no descenderán a esta aldea de manchas de mierda y la borrarán de la faz del planeta ".

Aparentemente, el Daimyo sabía que el hombre frente a él no era capaz de hacer nada de una forma u otra, ya que se calmó considerablemente antes de decir: "Tal vez te tomes un momento para recordar tu lugar.Sus jefes son personas importantes y peligrosas, sin embargo, usted es fácilmente reemplazable.Permíteme recordarte que también te encuentras en el centro de mi pueblo y que es un largo camino hasta el borde.¿Necesito continuar?

"N-no", dijo Ginji su anterior desaparición de las bravuconadas.

"Bien, ahora me temo que no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando".

"Alguien interfirió con dos de nuestras capturas.Era la misma persona en ambas ocasiones, por lo que los jefes creen que has estado vendiendo tu información a esa persona o al grupo que representa ".

"Una deducción razonable, supongo.Dígale a sus amos que entiendo sus preocupaciones, pero que no he subido a este rango por accidente y que cruzar clientes de la reputación de Akatsuki es algo que sé que sería un error fatal ".

"Bueno, ¿qué les voy a decir entonces, que te cumplan tu palabra?"

"A decir verdad no me importa.La única razón por la que enviarían a un hombre de tu rango bajo es porque creen que pueden aprender con quién estoy tratando debido a mi pánico tratando de cubrir mis o soy, de hecho, inocente, no hay nada que pueda ocultar, por lo que no verán lo que esperan y el asunto se abandonará.Has cumplido tu propósito y puedes irte.

Konan tuvo que admitir que el Daimyo la impresionó con su analista de la situación.Pero ella sabía que, a pesar de su aparente calma interior, él podría estar en pánico, por lo que decidió permanecer en su lugar durante unos días.Después de todo, ella puede aprender algo de valor para usar contra el hombre la próxima vez que necesite información y pueda obtener un descuento.Por lo menos, evitaría que Kakuzu se quejara del dinero que le costó a la organización.

Tsunade miró el archivo de la kunoichi que según los resultados de la prueba de Shizune estaba vivo a pesar de que durante mucho tiempo se la consideró muerta.A pesar de tener la información de la prueba de Shizune durante un mes, no estaba más cerca de tomar una decisión sobre qué hacer con ella, así que moviendo los dedos sobre su escritorio le preguntó a su primer aprendiz: "¿Qué crees que debería hacer?"

"No presumiría saberlo, Lady Tsunade"

"No es de suponer que le pregunte a Shizune", dijo Tsunade con tono divertido, "Y pensé que te dije que dejaras caer la basura de Lady Tsunade".

"Lo siento, Lady Tsunade", dijo Shizune con una sonrisa en sus labios.Pero poniéndose seria, respondió a Tsunade diciendo: "Suprimiría la información que creemos que está viva ya que no conocemos todos los hechos.Si ella está trabajando con Danzou, si presentamos la información puede hacer que desaparezca nuevamente.Pero incluso si ese no es el caso, presentarnos nos hace perder más de lo que ganamos ".

Mirando el archivo de la joven kunoichi Leaf con dos marcas púrpuras en su rostro, Tsunade dijo: "Me he estado inclinando hacia eso, pero ..."

"Conozco a Lady Tsunade.Pero si revelar que Rin está viva en la aldea y Kakashi la hace volver a la clandestinidad, perderemos cualquier oportunidad que tengamos de saber qué le sucedió a ella "

Tsunade asintió antes de cerrar el archivo y se lo entregó a Shizune diciendo: "Está bien, lo enterraremos por ahora".

"¿Qué pasa con Naruto?"

"Se lo diré.Acabo de terminar de preocuparme por ocultarle secretos.No voy a comenzar una nueva ronda de eso ".

"¿Pero y si quiere decirle a Kakashi?"

"Explicaré por qué esa no es una buena idea.Estoy seguro de que llegará a nuestra forma de pensar.Si no, bueno, estoy seguro de que puedo pensar en formas de mantenerlo ocupado.

Tayuya estaba leyendo una carta del estudio de Koyuki a la princesa que actualmente estaba vestida solo con una toalla mientras su asistente le masajeaba la espalda."Así que, de todos modos, el estudio dice que está pensando en sacar el liderazgo de Icha, Icha para protagonizar con usted después de que desenmascaren al shinobi y quisieran captar sus pensamientos".

"¿Qué? Por qué?"Koyuki dijo mirando hacia arriba desde la mesa de masaje.

"No han salido y lo han dicho, pero creo que quieren interpretarlo como un protagonista romántico contigo.Probablemente sientan que tienen buena química entre ustedes ".

"Ugh, amablemente diles que actuar es lo que hago y si tengo que besar a ese sapo una vez más, renunciaré".

"De verdad", dijo Fubuki desde donde estaba sentada mirando a la hermosa mujer masajear al líder de su país, "pensé que ustedes dos se habían quedado solos bastante bien en la pantalla".

"Es lo que no viste, ese es el problema.Disfruté haciendo esa película, pero cuando se trataba de besarlo, digamos que aprovechó la oportunidad para ponerse un poco malhumorado ".

"Cualquier sugerencia", preguntó Tayuya aunque tenía una buena idea.

No jugando exactamente en su juego, Koyuki dijo: "Dígale al estudio que si quieren desenmascarar al personaje deben contratar a un verdadero ninja".

"Correcto", dijo Tayuya compartiendo una mirada con Fubuki, "Cualquiera en particular en mente".

Sonriendo mientras miraba hacia abajo, Koyuki dijo: "Tengo una idea o dos.Mmmm, justo ahí Mai.Tus manos son divinas.

"Gracias", dijo amablemente la masajista, "así que si no te importa que pregunte quién es este shinobi, quieres que contraten".

A pesar de la inocente pregunta, Koyuki sintió una pequeña compulsión por responderla.Nada tan fuerte como cuando Naruto usó su control sobre ella, pero ella habría respondido sin darse cuenta si no hubiera sabido qué esperar."Oh, nadie especial", dijo con tono ligero y divertido, "En cualquier caso, ¿hay algún otro asunto al que deba atender?"

"No, pero me iré de la aldea hoy después de que envíe tu respuesta.Necesito explorar los lugares que proporcionó el estudio para ver si son adecuados.Probablemente no volveré para cuando te vayas.

"Muy bien, que tengas un buen viaje", dijo Koyuki antes de gemir en aprobación por el trabajo que estaba haciendo Mai.

Tayuya asintió antes de dirigirse a la puerta.Al salir, sonrió ante lo patéticamente fácil que había sido explorar las defensas de la aldea.Esta noche, después de ser vista saliendo de la aldea, regresaría a la oficina del Daimyo para el archivo de Kanji.Si no fuera por el hecho de que quería parecer un simple gerente, probablemente se habría mudado la primera noche.Era obvio que aunque algunos de los kunoichi y shinobi mantuvieron sus habilidades, la aldea se basó en su defensa exterior y en el hecho de que tenían una lista de trabajo para casi todas las aldeas shinobi.Pero una vez que alguien fue capaz de infiltrarse sin avisar como ella, entonces todas sus defensas fueron tan útiles como un bote en el desierto.

Al entrar en el Village Hall, se tomó un momento para mirar la puerta de la oficina del Daimyo y se resistió a sacudir la cabeza ante el hecho de que el lugar donde guardaban todos sus secretos era tan accesible.Sin embargo, si los rumores de que el Daimyo actual había chantajeado al viejo para que renunciara y lo nombrara como sucesor, entonces supuso que simplemente creía que nadie se atrevía a querer ponerse del lado malo.Al llegar a la torre Hawk, entregó su carta y les informó que se iría para no esperar una respuesta.Desde la torre se dirigió directamente hacia la puerta y cerró la sesión.

Cuando se fue, pudo sentir que varios shinobi la seguían en parte para protegerla de los problemas, pero también para asegurarse de que realmente se iba.Ella sonrió internamente ya que eventualmente la dejaron en sus propios dispositivos, ya que asegurarse de que se iba no era el truco.Pero asegurarse de que ella no regresara lo era.

Konan se basó en años de entrenamiento para mantenerse alerta a pesar de la semana de aburrimiento.Al escuchar a Daimyo reprender a uno de sus kunoichi por su falta de habilidad para aprender algo valioso de la princesa Koyuki, aparte de algunos detalles sobre su próxima película, rápidamente se volvió obsoleta.Aún así, no había sido un desperdicio total, ya que ella se enteró de que el Daimyo había asesinado al abuelo de la niña cuando intentó evitar que chantajeara a su predecesor.Era poco probable, pero esa información podría ser útil algún día.Estaba a punto de dejar que su conciencia se desvaneciera para dormir mientras el Daimyo se había ido a casa por la noche cuando un ladrón entró silenciosamente en la habitación.

Tayuya pasó varias horas esperando a que cayera la noche llenando su libro de bingo o agregando con mayor precisión una entrada.Aparentemente, Tsunade no sabía o no consideraba a la kunoichi de Hotspring Village como objetivos viables, ya que no había entradas para ellos.Pero después de ver a Mai Shiranui, Tayuya estaba segura de que era una posibilidad que Naruto algún día la atacara, aunque solo fuera para tener un espía en una aldea que parecía empeñada en reunir tanta información sobre otros países y aldeas como fuera posible.

Pensando en la tetona morena kunoichi que mantenía su largo cabello recogido en una cola de caballo y vestía un kimono rojo que era muy revelador, Tayuya fácilmente podía ver que mientras su otra kunoichi caía en el arte perezoso de simplemente seducir a los invitados, ella realmente seguía con el Se requiere entrenamiento duro para ser un shinobi.Sin embargo, dudaba que fuera pronto para que la atención de Naruto cambiara a la pequeña aldea, así que olvídalo cuando llegó a la pared que lo rodeaba.Habiendo cronometrado a los guardias durante la semana en el interior, sabía que esta sección del muro generalmente no tenía guardia, ya que el hombre estaba teniendo una aventura ilícita con la esposa de su o el superior era un borracho que no podía molestarse en abandonar la caseta de vigilancia, sabía que prácticamente no había ninguna posibilidad de que alguien verificara que los hombres estaban cumpliendo con su deber.

Escalando rápidamente la pared de diez pies, ni siquiera se detuvo antes de saltar de nuevo.Vestida de manera similar a como Koharu había estado cuando investigó la Prisión de la Hoja, esperaba que si la noticia llegara a Danzou de alguna manera, confirmaría que otra aldea estaba en movimiento.Al llegar fácilmente al Village Hall y pasar junto a los guardias dormidos, abrió la cerradura de la puerta de la oficina del Daimyo y entró en la habitación.Después de cerrar silenciosamente la puerta detrás de ella, Tayuya se dirigió a los archivadores llenos de personal de la Villa.

Esperando que Kanji no fuera un nombre falso o que no tuviera el último, comenzó a buscar en el gabinete apropiado.Al encontrarlo fácilmente, lo abrió y casi pensó que había agarrado la carpeta equivocada, ya que el joven cuya foto la miró no se parecía en nada a la descripción que le habían dado.Lo único que sí coincidía con el adolescente acribillado geek era el pelo blanco que tenía.Escaneando rápidamente el archivo, se enteró de que era miembro de la División de Criptoanálisis de la Aldea y que se había vuelto pícaro poco antes de que la aldea se convirtiera en el lugar de recreo que era ahora.Sintiéndose curiosa, profundizó más y se enteró de que justo antes de abandonar el pueblo, un equipo arqueológico de genin que él había estado liderando

El viejo líder de la aldea había prohibido al equipo intentar descifrarlo confiando en que la única razón por la que alguien tenía para esconder tal artefacto era asegurarse de que nunca volviera a ver la luz del día.Aparentemente, Kanji no había querido dejar caer el asunto e había intentado decodificarlo en secreto.Con el tiempo, se supo de sus intentos y trataron de arrestarlo.Kanji había escapado, pero algunas de sus primeras notas habían sido capturadas al igual que el pergamino original.

Si Tayuya tuviera que adivinar, Kanji pudo escapar con suficiente investigación como para poder crear el Toque de la Tentación, así como cambiar el chakra del lanzador para atar a las mujeres en las que se utilizó el jutsu.También creía que esas primeras notas habían terminado en las manos del actual Daimyo y que una vez que se dio cuenta de lo que era, había creado un jutsu más débil a partir de las notas inacabadas.Naturalmente, el Daimyo anterior y su Líder de la Aldea que le habían sido leales, trataron de oponerse a la toma de posesión por el actual, pero fueron anulados o eliminados.

También se dio cuenta de que si el Daimyo poseía el pergamino original y aún tenía el jutsu más débil, significaba que no había sido capaz de descifrarlo en los diez años que había estado a su alcance.Mirando alrededor de la habitación, se preguntó dónde lo guardaría el hombre.Sus ojos se centraron inmediatamente en los archivadores negros que tenían una apariencia segura y resistente en los cajones y parecían estar hechos de hierro fundido.Rechazándolos como demasiado obvios, se trasladó a su escritorio y comenzó a buscar en los cajones.Asegurándose de comprobar que no tenían fondos falsos, estaba a punto de darse por vencida cuando notó varias muescas en la parte inferior del escritorio.Al tocar uno, sintió que podía deslizarse, así que lo sacó lentamente.Después de que apareció la séptima muesca, su excelente audición captó un leve clic.Al darse cuenta de que estaba lidiando con una cerradura disfrazada,ella hizo lo mismo para las otras dos diapositivas.Cuando el tercero hizo clic en su lugar, se abrió un panel en la parte superior del escritorio.Sintiendo la emoción del descubrimiento, abrió el panel disfrazado y vio un antiguo pergamino verde envuelto con un cordón rojo.

Al sacarlo, lo examinó sin reconocer a ninguno de los personajes en el exterior, así que lo guardó en su bolsa.Al cerrar el panel, tuvo la tentación de dejar una nota de agradecimiento, pero decidió no hacerlo.Haciendo que la habitación se viera exactamente como antes de su llegada, agarró también el archivo de Kanji y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta.Justo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, una de las puertas de los archivadores se abrió sola y de ella comenzaron a salir hojas de papel.Por un momento, Tayuya temió haber trastornado a un fantasma, pero cuando el papel comenzó a tomar la forma de una mujer con una capa negra con nubes rojas, habría preferido el espectro.

Al abrir la puerta, arrojó precaución al viento mientras salía corriendo del edificio.En su camino, pasó volando junto a los guardias dormidos que se despertaron de golpe.Afortunadamente para Tayuya, se centraron en la mujer que acababa de salir de la oficina del Daimyo.

"Alto", dijo el guardia principal, alcanzando su bolsa, pero se desplomó muerto mientras una hoja de papel se doblaba en un shuriken y se incrustaba en su garganta.Su compañero corrió por un pequeño botón y, aunque varios shuriken de papel se enterraron en su espalda, su cadáver se estrelló contra él haciendo sonar la alarma en la aldea.

Tayuya maldijo, pero siguió corriendo segura de que podría alcanzar la pared antes de que el guardia que había abandonado su puesto pudiera hacerlo o el miembro de Akatsuki con el que aparentemente había tenido la desgracia de tropezar.

Koyuki se sentó en la cama cuando una alarma comenzó a sonar en todo el pueblo.Poniéndose una bata, corrió escaleras abajo para ver a Fubuki mirando por una ventana que daba al pueblo.Estaba a punto de preguntar si las mujeres pensaban que Tayuya estaba en problemas, pero el Spring-nin tenía la mentalidad de decir: "No estoy segura de lo que está pasando princesa.Quizás Mai pueda explicarlo.

Recordando que la asistente todavía estaba en la villa, estaba a punto de ir a buscarla cuando la voz de la joven interrumpió diciendo: "Esa es la alarma de intrusos.Si tuviera que adivinar, probablemente sea un ladrón.Lamentablemente, con todos los invitados ricos que tenemos, tendemos a ser un objetivo tentador.Dudo que quien sea se escape.

Sin embargo, una gran explosión estalló cerca del centro de la aldea causando que los ojos de los kunoichi se abrieran en estado de shock.Era obvio que quería ir a ver qué pasaba, pero su deber de proteger al huésped bajo su cuidado lo impidió.Fubuki dijo: "Si deseas ir, puedes hacerlo.Puedo ver a la princesa.

La joven asintió rápidamente saliendo de la villa hacia el centro del disturbio.Tan pronto como se fue, Koyuki preguntó: "¿Qué debemos hacer?"

"Nada, si Tayuya necesita ayuda, convocará a Naruto.Necesitamos asegurarnos de mantener que no tuvimos nada que ver con esto ".Aunque no le gustó, la actriz sabía que su guardaespaldas tenía razón, así que volvió a la cama aunque era difícil dormir.

Después de detonar el clon de papel que había hecho con una etiqueta explosiva, pasó un momento para asegurarse de que los diversos shinobi solo estuvieran aturdidos ya que no quería convertir las cosas en un baño de sangre de Akatsuki.Confiando en que estaban, ella cambió su atención en la dirección en que el ladrón había corrido y creó un par de alas de papel para alzar el vuelo.Alcanzó a la mujer en retirada justo cuando saltaba de la pared al bosque.Bajando, Konan voló a través de los árboles y pudo escuchar a la mujer maldecir mientras intentaba mantenerse delante de ella.

Alejándose, Konan agitó sus alas y dos shuriken de papel grandes volaron de ellas.Uno golpeó la rama del árbol donde la kunoichi enmascarada acababa de aterrizar y la cortó, haciendo que cayera al suelo.Konan pudo ver que la mujer era experta mientras rodaba por el suelo y apenas rompió el paso cuando se puso de pie.

El kunoichi siguió corriendo llegando al segundo shuriken que había fallado y se enterró en el suelo.Se detuvo y comenzó a revertir el rumbo cuando los shuriken comenzaron a desplegarse en cientos de hojas de papel que comenzaron a tomar la forma de Konan."Ríndete", dijo con calma, "y explica qué es lo que tomaste de la oficina del Daimyo".

"Jódete perra", espetó la mujer sacando una flauta de su bolsa.

Tan pronto como comenzó a jugar, Konan estaba contrarrestando el genjutsu que la mujer intentó colocar sobre ella.Obviamente, su velocidad al hacerlo sorprendió a la mujer cuando entró con una patada que Konan bloqueó fácilmente.Extendió la mano para agarrar a la mujer, pero solo atrapó su máscara que se quitó para revelar el largo cabello rojo.Adivinando que la kunoichi pelirroja frente a ella puede haber sido la que se entrometió en los intentos de Akatsuki de capturar el jinchuriki, dijo: "Parece que este viaje puede no haber sido el desperdicio que pensé que era.¿Eres el responsable de ayudar a los Jinchuriki a escapar de nosotros?

Aunque la kunoichi no respondió con palabras, la sonrisa que lucía parecía apoyar la teoría de Konan.La kunoichi rápidamente metió la mano en su bolsa y sacó una bomba flash antes de tirarla al suelo.Konan se cubrió los ojos cuando explotó y una vez que sus ojos se recuperaron descubrieron que estaba sola.Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro antes de romper en hojas de papel que comenzaron a doblarse en pequeñas mariposas.

Tayuya miró detrás de ella con la esperanza de darle a la mujer el desliz.Aunque estaba tentada a llamar a Naruto, no quería verlo lastimarse nuevamente, especialmente si podía escaparse sola.Centrándose de nuevo, estaba a medio salto cuando una horda de mariposas blancas la rodeó.Cuando comenzaron a desplegarse en hojas de papel, ella maldijo pero se dio cuenta de que estaba atrapada cuando el papel comenzó a pegarse a su cuerpo envolviéndola fuertemente.Golpeando el suelo con fuerza, comenzó a entrar en pánico cuando un pedazo de papel cubrió su boca evitando que respirara.Activando su forma de Nivel Dos, su cuerpo comenzó a crecer y moverse, pero el papel simplemente se expandió con ella.

"No tiene sentido, no puedes escapar.Dime para quién trabajas.

El papel sobre su boca se echó hacia atrás y respiró hondo antes de gritar.Usando un nuevo jutsu que había trabajado durante su tiempo de entrenamiento con Tsunade y los demás en Konoha, el grito rápidamente se volvió subsónico y comenzó a volar el papel de su cuerpo.Una pieza trató de silenciarla, pero su jutsu fácilmente lo destruyó.Poniéndose de pie, Tayuya pudo ver que su oponente había quedado atónita por el aluvión sónico de corto alcance, pero dudando de que la demoraría por mucho tiempo y no le gustaban sus posibilidades, solo Naruto usaba su marca Kyuubi.

Naruto estaba disfrutando de las acciones de la rubia en su regazo.Sentado en su silla con Ino frotando su trasero contra su polla, Naruto estaba rápidamente llegando al punto en que la pararía y la inclinaría para enterrar su polla en ella.Por la humedad que comenzaba a empaparse en sus jeans, él podía decir que ella también.

Sin embargo, se puso rígido cuando sintió que Tayuya lo llamaba, lo que Ino notó diciendo: "¿Qué pasa?"

"Tayuya está en problemas".

"¿¡Qué!?Una vez más, joder ... bueno, al menos todavía estamos completamente vestidos, aunque podría usar una sartén nueva ... "El resto de lo que dijo Ino se perdió en el tiempo y el espacio mientras los teletransportaba a Tayuya.

"…corbatas."Ino terminado.Teniendo en cuenta la situación, no necesitaba saber qué hacer, ya que rápidamente se centró en la mujer de rojo y negro.Al ver que estaba aturdida y confiando en Naruto para mirar su cuerpo, creó la señal de su familia para transportar su espíritu al miembro de Akatsuki.Estaba empezando a orientarse en el nuevo cuerpo cuando escuchó a Naruto gritar: "Tayuya, espera, no".

Girándose, solo tuvo tiempo suficiente para decir, "Joder", antes de que el puño chocara con su mandíbula.

Konan llegó demasiado suspendida por sus muñecas atadas en el aire y se dio cuenta de que aunque todavía llevaba su capa, la ropa debajo de ella se había quitado.Además, por el hecho de que no podía sentir su chakra, se dio cuenta de que había sido tomada prisionera, sin duda por la gente para la que trabajaban los kunoichi.Al abrir los ojos, descubrió que le habían vendado los ojos pero aún podía sentir a varias personas en la habitación.

Aunque con toda honestidad, no estaban tratando de mantener sus presencias escondidas de ella, especialmente cuando escuchó a otro kunoichi decir: "Ouch, no tenías que golpearme, sabes".

"No lo hice, la golpeé", la voz de la kunoichi que había perseguido para cortar.

"Cuando estaba en su cuerpo", respondió el primero."¿No sabes cómo funciona mi jutsu?"

"Les dije que no los había visto, chicos.Disculpe por concentrarme en la puta perra de clase S ".

"Tayuya, Ino, parece que nuestro invitado se ha despertado", dijo una voz claramente masculina cortando la discusión.

Konan escuchó que una de las mujeres se bajaba de lo que parecía una cama y se sorprendió de que sonara como pies descalzos caminando sobre tablas de madera.Un tirón áspero de la venda en los ojos llenó de luz los ojos de Konan, haciendo que parpadeara varias veces hasta que su visión se ajustó.

Una vez que lo hizo, aunque se concentró en la pelirroja antes de que su mirada se moviera hacia una mujer rubia sentada en la cama que había escuchado.Luego se trasladó a un hombre sentado en una silla de roble resistente y decorativa, y por su investigación reconoció como el jinchuriki de nueve colas.Mirando alrededor de la habitación, se encontró en un apartamento caro y por un momento creyó que estaba en Konoha.Sin embargo, una mirada por la ventana disipó esa idea, ya que parecía que el pueblo que estaba afuera se acercaba al invierno, no la primavera que Konoha experimentaría.

Sin embargo, la presencia del jinchuriki casi confirmó la aldea que la capturó y le hizo decir: "Debería haber adivinado que la kunoichi trabajaba para Konoha.Has sido el pueblo que nos causa el mayor dolor.

Sin embargo, Konan estaba confundido cuando la pelirroja se echó a reír diciendo: "No trabajo para la Hoja, idiota".Sin embargo, su confusión se aclaró cuando Tayuya fue y se sentó en el regazo de Naruto besándolo profundamente causando que los dos la olvidaran por un momento.Cuando salieron a tomar el aire, Konan le preguntó a Naruto: "¿Te has vuelto pícaro?"

La rubia kunoichi se movió de la cama y se detuvo frente a ella diciendo: "Sabes por nuestro prisionero que haces muchas preguntas".

Con calma, Konan respondió: "Tal vez porque no has preguntado nada tú mismo".

Ino se apartó del miembro de Akatsuki para preguntar: "Entonces, ¿cómo vas a manejar esto?"

"No lo sé", admitió Naruto.

"Tal vez, puedo sugerir algo", dijo una voz en su cabeza.

"Kyuubi", pensó Naruto, "¿Cómo me estás hablando?"

"He estado trabajando de una manera que no requiere que estés enojado.Después de lo que compartimos, es sorprendentemente fácil de hacer ahora ".

"Tal vez no sea tan sorprendente", pensó Naruto divertido y también podía imaginar su propia sonrisa, "Entonces, ¿qué tienes en mente, usando el Toque de la Súper Tentación".

"No, aunque fue efectivo contra Koharu, creo que este requiere un poco más de información sobre lo que podría experimentar en tus manos".

"Dime más."

Mientras tanto, Ino y Tayuya se miraron confundidos mientras Naruto se separaba con la pelirroja preguntando: "¿Qué demonios está haciendo?"

"Creo que está hablando con Kyuubi", respondió Ino.

Un momento después, Naruto se centró en Ino y dijo: "¿Cómo te gustaría participar en un experimento?"

"¿Qué tipo de experimento?"Ino preguntó con un poco de miedo.

"Uno que nos tiene retomando donde lo dejamos en mi apartamento".

"Suena divertido", dijo Ino confiando en Naruto, quien comenzó a levantar la mano hacia ella desde la silla.Para su sorpresa, una garra roja salió disparada y la golpeó en el pecho, pero nada parecía suceder.Hasta que sintió una pequeña carga en la espalda y al mirar por encima del hombro vio que emergía con un aura azul que hacía juego con su físico.La garra luego golpeó a Konan antes de sacar un aura que coincidía con el miembro de Akatsuki que fue atraída hacia ella cuando la garra regresó a Naruto.

"¿Qué fue eso?"Tayuya preguntó desde el regazo de Naruto.

Poniéndose de pie, Naruto llevó a Tayuya a la cama para acostarla antes de moverse hacia Ino diciendo: "Algo en lo que Kyuubi ha estado trabajando".Al llegar a la rubia Naruto, ladeó la cabeza y le dijo: "Gracias por aceptar", antes de descender por un beso.Ino respondió de inmediato y gimió cuando Naruto tocó su pecho sobre su camisa morada.

Para sorpresa de todos los kunoichi, fue reflejado por el miembro atado de Akatsuki.Konan se calmó rápidamente, todavía preguntándose qué había sucedido.Cuando los dos shinobi comenzaron a besarse, ella estaba demasiado sorprendida por su comportamiento audaz como para notar la sensación de que su boca estaba siendo explorada.Sin embargo, cuando el jinchuriki agrupó a la kunoichi rubia, se dio cuenta de inmediato, ya que sintió como si le hubieran puesto una mano en el pecho.

Ino la miró con una sonrisa tortuosa diciendo: "Ya veo".Frente al hombre rubio, comenzó a besarlo nuevamente y esta vez Konan estaba muy consciente de las sensaciones que sentía cuando su cuerpo comenzó a responder.Sintiendo que su coño se mojaba, trató de que su cuerpo resistiera, sin embargo, al sentir las manos experimentadas jugando sobre el cuerpo de Ino, supo que sus posibilidades de éxito eran casi nulas.Pero sintió una pequeña satisfacción al contener un gemido cuando Ino dejó salir el suyo cuando el Jinchuriki comenzó a chuparle la teta a través de la camisa.

Konan quería mirar hacia otro lado, pero no podía, ya que quería saber dónde podría comenzar a esperar que las manos fantasmas jugaran sobre su cuerpo.Se le cortó la respiración al notar que la kunoichi se recostaba en la cama y abría las piernas para mostrar sus bragas mojadas.Cuando el jinchuriki los apartó para enterrar dos dedos en ella, Konan tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar gemir.Pronto, aunque eso no fue suficiente y estaba gimiendo junto con la rubia y para su sorpresa pelirroja que se había movido a la silla para mirar y también se estaba frotando el coño.

Aunque nunca había tenido un amante, Konan, sabía que el joven era hábil ya que la sensación en su coño se intensificaba rápidamente en la forma en que sus propias autoexploraciones le decían que iba a ser un gran orgasmo.Pero para su sorpresa, los sentimientos comenzaron a disminuir cuando Ino gritó: "Sí ... justo allí ... ¡Cumming!"

Los ojos de Konan se abrieron en estado de shock, pero se debió más a sí misma, ya que había esperado disfrutar de la sensación que brotaba de ella.Al no haberle permitido experimentarlo, se sintió casi engañada.Pero pronto se encontró conteniendo un gemido cuando Naruto le quitó las bragas a Ino y reemplazó sus dedos con su lengua.Una vez más, sintió que su cuerpo se estaba convirtiendo en algo increíble, pero esta vez se lo negó cuando Ino dejó de comer su coño para atraerlo hacia un beso.Con su mano liberó su polla antes de decir: "Creo que es hora del evento principal".

Konan casi gritó que no, pero en lugar de eso gimió cuando Naruto enterró su polla dentro de Ino, que chilló de alegría.Naruto la golpeó sin sentido en cada posición que Konan se había molestado en aprender y para el deleite de la rubia kunoichi la llevó al orgasmo más veces de las que Konan podía seguir.Su incapacidad para contar se debió a que rápidamente perdió la cabeza bajo el asalto que la llevó al límite innumerables veces, pero nunca la empujó.Cuando Ino colapsó hacia atrás sobre el pecho de Naruto completamente saciado por haber estado mirando hacia otro lado mientras ella montaba su polla, solo el orgullo de Konan le había impedido gritar para hacerla a continuación.Un orgullo que recibió una pequeña paliza cuando Tayuya se unió a los dos en la cama diciendo: "Deberías ver el jodido charco debajo de esta perra.Está goteando como una espita.

Konan miró hacia otro lado cuando el jinchuriki desnudo se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la ducha.Cuando se detuvo, Konan casi lo alcanzó con un pie para llamar su atención, pero luchó contra el impulso.Varios minutos después estaba vestido y, para su sorpresa, la cortó del techo.Ayudándola a ponerse de pie, dijo: "Límpiate.Tu ropa está en el baño.No intentes correr, sin chakra no llegarás muy lejos ".

Konan asintió débilmente y se dirigió al baño.Tirando su capa sobre su cabeza, pudo distinguir el sonido de Tayuya discutiendo con Naruto.Aunque no estaba del todo claro en cuanto a lo que estaba diciendo, Konan entendió que lo cierto era que la tenían justo donde la querían, así que ¿por qué la estaban soltando?La respuesta de Naruto fue tranquila y silenciosa, por lo que no tenía idea de lo que dijo, pero Tayuya aparentemente entendió cuando dejó de gritar.Sin embargo, Konan sintió una punzada fantasma en su coño cuando la pelirroja comenzó a gemir.Esperando que una ducha calmara su cuerpo, quería permanecer en el agua hasta que estuviera segura de que los dos habían dejado de hacer el amor.Pero después de haber visto su increíble resistencia, se rindió cuando el agua se convirtió en hielo.

Después de secarse y vestirse, salió del baño para ver a una desnuda y satisfecha de que Tayuya se hubiera unido a Ino en la cama.Naruto en su mayor parte no parecía peor por el desgaste.Lanzándole un abrigo ya que la ropa que llevaba debajo de su capa consistía en una blusa sin mangas y pantalones ajustados, dijo: "Abríguese el frío afuera".

Siguiendo su propio consejo, se puso un abrigo pesado y se puso una bufanda alrededor de la cara.Al salir al aire frío, Konan se alegró de que estuviera ayudando a mantener su cuerpo tranquilo.Siguiendo al lado del rubio, ella preguntó: "Si tu propósito era hacerme dormir contigo.Parece una tontería darme tiempo para recuperarme ".

"A menos que te esté dando el tiempo para recuperarte solo para hacerlo de nuevo para quebrarte", dijo Naruto mientras se detenía en un puente que pasaba por la capital de Spring Country.

Konan estaba dispuesta a admitir que ya estaba cerca de ese punto, así que dijo: "Ambos sabemos que no se trata de eso".

Naruto asintió diciendo: "Cierto, supongo que al final no podría odiarte lo suficiente como para llevarte en tal estado".

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Has atacado y matado a mis compañeros jinchuriki, sin mencionar que probablemente habrías hecho lo mismo con Tayuya.Pero a pesar de eso ... supongo que solo quiero saber, ¿por qué?O, ¿qué te hace tan determinado a matarnos jinchuriki?

"Un ejercicio sin sentido", dijo Konan sintiéndose cada vez más como su estoica, "Tu muerte conducirá a la paz que es todo lo que necesitas entender".

Cuando los ojos azules de Naruto se entristecieron por su respuesta, Konan tuvo que apartar la mirada de repente sintiendo que Yahiko la estaba mirando.Lo peor era la sensación de que si hubiera sido Yahiko la estaría mirando decepcionada.Konan había luchado durante mucho tiempo con el hecho de que la encarnación actual de Akatsuki no se parecía en nada al original.En lugar de un grupo de rebeldes ideológicos, estaba formado por matones como Ginji o sádicos completos como lo había sido Hidan.En muchos sentidos sintió que Yahiko había sido la luz guía que había mantenido puro al grupo y con su muerte esa luz había sido tragada por la oscuridad que Madara representaba.Aún así, Nagato había querido seguir el ejemplo de la antigua Uchiha y, aunque dudaba en hacerlo ella misma, con el fin de apoyar a su amigo y huérfano restante pronto había seguido su ejemplo.

Pero los claros ojos azules de Naruto comenzaron a hacer su pregunta si debería haberlo hecho un poco.Perdida en sus pensamientos, se sorprendió cuando él puso una mano sobre su hombro para preguntar: "¿Estás bien?"

Empujándolo, dijo: "Bien, ¿estabas diciendo algo?"

"Pregunté, ¿cómo?"

Confundida, ella respondió: "¿Perdón?"

"¿Cómo ayuda mi muerte a lograr la paz?Quiero decir, si me matas, conoces a al menos dos mujeres que no estarán contentas contigo, me parece que solo perpetuarían el ciclo de violencia.Además, creo que la única razón para reunir a todos los Bijuu en un solo lugar sería unirlos en la bestia de diez colas.

"¿Que es eso?"

Al escuchar su honesta confusión, Naruto dijo: "Supongo que es posible que no seas consciente de lo que es.Sin embargo, solo muestra el fuego con el que estás jugando.Pero aún no has respondido mi pregunta, ¿cómo lleva mi muerte a la paz?

"¿Honestamente crees que simplemente divulgaré nuestro plan de paz al enemigo?"

"Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que parece que queremos el mismo objetivo que esperaba, sí", dijo Naruto sonriendo debajo de la bufanda.

Konan se burló diciendo: "¿Honestamente crees que dormir con varios kunoichi conducirá a la paz mundial?"

Sonando tan incrédulo como Naruto respondió: "¿Realmente crees que mi muerte conducirá a la paz mundial?"

Konan lo fulminó con la mirada, pero lo encontró marchitarse bajo los divertidos ojos azules que le recordaban a Yahiko."Si debes saber que no te tengo animosidad, pero estoy en mi camino".

"Bueno, siempre que no me odies, me complace que me mates", respondió Naruto divertido antes de comenzar a caminar de nuevo.

Konan se sorprendió de que no parecía estar esperándola.Por un momento consideró desaparecer entre la multitud, pero se sorprendió a sí misma cuando pronto comenzó a seguirlo a su lado.Al ver el arruinado Crystal Hall y el Teatro Sandayu, Konan se sorprendió de que estuviera en Spring Country."¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?"

"¿Alguna razón en particular que necesites saber?"Naruto respondió crípticamente.

Adivinando que no obtendría una respuesta directa, cambió de tema y dijo: "Pensé que Spring Country ya no experimentaba el invierno".

"Han estado desacelerando los generadores de calor lentamente dando la impresión de una caída.Espero que esta noche o mañana la nieve vuelva a caer.Supongo que se dan cuenta de que si no dejan caer la nieve cada pocos meses, el suelo que ahora es rico en nutrientes se secará.Supongo que quizás así es el ciclo de paz y guerra ".

"Su ciclo simplemente perpetúa la violencia contra los países más pequeños", dijo Konan con amargura."Por eso es fácil para ti hablar de paz".Naruto no respondió, así que preguntó sorprendida, "¿No lo niegas?"

"Realmente no puedo", admitió Naruto, "no estoy diciendo que no tengas una razón para creer lo que crees.Solo creo que cualquier paz que puedas lograr usando los métodos que tienes no te dará más que miseria ".

"No conoces la miseria", Konan le disparó enojado.

Ella se sorprendió por la forma en que los ojos azules del joven se endurecieron y por la forma en que su voz se aceleró cuando dijo: "Pasé la mayor parte de mi vida sola y sin saber por qué hasta que cumplí trece años.Observé a todos los otros niños jugar y pasé grandes momentos todo el tiempo preguntándome, ¿por qué no yo?Así que tengo una buena idea de cómo es ser miserable y, aunque pienses que tu miseria es mejor y más traumática, y que incluso pueden serlo.Al menos entiendo que la paz que se produce a través de la intimidación y la violencia no es paz ".

Konan se sorprendió cuando, después de respirar profundamente y soltarlo, su ira pareció desaparecer.Sin entender en absoluto los motivos del hombre, preguntó: "¿Supongo que ganaste algo si me sometía a la lujuria que provocó tu jutsu?¿Por qué no simplemente tomarme por la fuerza y terminar con eso?

Naruto se encogió de hombros y dijo: "Probaría que tenías razón y que los fines justifican los medios.Quiero lograr la paz que ambos buscamos cambiando las mentes de las personas.Con ese fin, he estado trabajando para poner a las personas en su lugar que puedan cambiar las políticas de mi y las otras aldeas ".

"Las mujeres que has seducido hasta ahora me imagino".

"Sí", admitió Naruto.

"Entonces obtienes algún tipo de control sobre ellos".

"Cierto, pero solo he necesitado usarlo en un caso y eso no estaba relacionado con mi ambición.Ves a Konan;no tendría sentido si solo aceptaran ayudarme porque los forcé a hacerlo.Al igual que lo sería cualquier paz provocada por la conquista.Sé que no será fácil, y sé que habrá batallas y derramamiento de sangre.Sin embargo, cuando logre mi objetivo será porque las aldeas entenderán que, después de todo, no somos tan diferentes y que trabajando juntos podemos lograr cualquier cosa ".

Konan miró fijamente al rubio que ella podía decir que le sonreía por la forma en que sus ojos se iluminaban.Ella apartó la vista sin poder pensar en nada que contrarrestara lo que él dijo, ya que lo único que le vino a la mente fue: "Si nos salimos con la suya, estarás muerto".Era un pensamiento que realmente la enfermaba del estómago, ya que sentía que no sería diferente a Hanzo o Danzou, los dos hombres que habían robado al mundo la luz que Yahiko había sido.

El resto del paseo por Spring Country's Capital se hizo en silencio.Konan siguió enviando miradas al jinchuriki y se dio cuenta de que la razón por la que se cubría la cara era para que los ciudadanos no reconocieran al salvador de su princesa.Y si lo que Konan sospechaba era cierto, su amante.Si tenía razón, parecía respaldar lo que Naruto estaba diciendo ya que todos los Países Elementales estaban compitiendo por los nuevos recursos de Spring Country.Si Naruto ya hubiera encantado a Koyuki, entonces Konoha no sería la que obtendría los beneficios.Pero si los rumores que había escuchado eran ciertos, antes de tomarse sus vacaciones, Koyuki había suspendido las conversaciones comerciales para asegurarse de que Nadare no hubiera comenzado a influir en ellas.

Aunque había una posibilidad de que ella volviera y premiara a Konoha con un trato.Konan sospechaba que sería más amplio y que permitiría que muchas de las naciones se beneficiaran.El hecho de que Naruto no la hubiera obligado a someterse a él era quizás una prueba de que ella tenía razón.Aún así, se dio cuenta de que ahora estaba en una posición bastante precaria, ya que Naruto no podía simplemente dejarla ir sin obtener algún medio para controlarla, lo que significaba que podría estar pasando el resto de su vida en prisión.No era exactamente una idea conmovedora, especialmente porque se encontraba cuestionando sus ideales ahora que parecía haber abierto otro camino ante ella.

Al llegar al apartamento, supuso que pertenecía a Tayuya en su papel de gerente de Koyuki, Naruto le abrió la puerta con un pequeño gesto que creía que había quedado grabado en él debido a sus muchas sospechas de relaciones.Mientras la seguía, notó que faltaba la pelirroja y le preguntó a Ino: "¿Dónde está Tayuya?"

"Tenía que tomar un bote hacia tierra firme", dijo Ino levantando la vista de un diario médico que estaba leyendo."Ella todavía tiene que buscar algunos lugares para la próxima película de Koyuki.Dijo que nos encerráramos cuando nos vayamos.Naruto se rió entre dientes, mientras comenzaba a quitarse la chaqueta y la bufanda mientras los colgaba cuando Ino preguntó vacilante."Um, entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer con ella?"

"Una buena pregunta, pero no tengo una respuesta correcta en este momento".

"Naruto, si ella ..."

"Lo sé Ino", dijo tomando el abrigo de Konan y colgándolo también.Moviéndose hacia la rubia kunoichi, la besó suavemente diciendo: "Pero por ahora, vamos a darle un poco de tiempo para pensar sobre lo que he discutido con ella".

"No tendríamos este problema si la hubieras follado sin sentido cuando estaba mojada y lista".

Konan se sorprendió de que la chica no pareciera tener ningún problema con que Naruto la llevara cuando había estado a punto de darse por vencida antes.Al darse cuenta del resplandor que recibió de Ino cuando Naruto se alejó, supuso que se debía al hecho de que, en lo que respectaba a la kunoichi, ella era el enemigo.Pensando en esa línea, Konan se sorprendió de que ya no se considerara a sí misma como tal.Sabiendo que solo había una manera de demostrarles a ambos que deseaba lograr el objetivo de Naruto y Nagato, pero utilizando la filosofía del jinchuriki, extendió la mano por detrás de su cuello y se desabrochó las correas que sujetaban su top halter.

Los ojos de ambas rubias se agrandaron cuando ella lo bajó para revelar sus senos a la pareja.Naruto superó su primera pregunta, "Konan, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

Mientras caminaba por un pasillo hasta el dormitorio donde había experimentado el placer fantasma de que le hicieran el amor, dijo sin emoción: "Me parece que deseo ayudarte en tus o la única otra alternativa parece ser toda una vida en prisión, esta es la forma más rápida de convencerte de mi sinceridad ".

Naruto e Ino la siguieron por el pasillo y cuando se detuvo al pie de la cama, dijo: "Naruto, me someteré a ti, pero no deseo que mi primera vez sea un espectáculo".

Comprendiendo, Naruto miró sobre su hombro y dijo: "Lo siento, Ino"

"Hey wai ..." Ino trató de decir pero fue interrumpida cuando la puerta se cerró frente a ella.Naruto se rió entre dientes cuando la escuchó agarrarse afuera.Moviéndose hacia Konan, que estaba de espaldas a él con los brazos ahora cubriendo su pecho, la abrazó por detrás y le dijo: "Gracias".

"Naruto, podrías matar al resto de Akatsuki y no lloraría la pérdida, pero por favor ayúdame a salvar a su líder Nagato.Solía ser tan idealista como tú.

Naruto la abrazó con más fuerza y ella pudo sentir que él también se había quitado la camisa.Sorprendida de lo cálido que él sentía, ella imaginaba que era por la luz que ella creía que emanaba.Le dio un beso en el cuello antes de susurrarle al oído: "Prometo hacer todo lo que esté en mi poder para hacerlo".

Al escuchar su sincera sinceridad, giró la cabeza para verlo en sus ojos antes de cerrarlos mientras la besaba suavemente.Una vez que terminó, ella dijo: "Ese fue mi primer beso".

Sorprendido, preguntó: "¿Estás seguro de que deseas continuar?"

Konan se sorprendió por decir lo menos, pero asintió diciendo: "Si voy a regresar a Akatsuki sin levantar sospechas, debo regresar de inmediato.Tal vez pueda explicar mi ausencia mientras sigo al ladrón hasta Spring ... pero eso empujará las cosas ".

"Puedo tenerte de regreso mañana.Pero no respondiste mi pregunta.

Naruto comenzó a pellizcar su pezón sacando un pequeño gemido de la kunoichi que respondió: "Estoy seguro.Es la única forma en que puedes confiar en mí para no traicionarte en un horario tan corto.

Comenzando a besarse donde su cuello se encuentra con su hombro, Naruto dijo: "Estás siendo bastante evasivo.Tal vez debería pedirle a otro par de labios la respuesta.

Confundida al principio, observó cómo la mano que jugaba con su pezón se movía lentamente por su estómago deteniéndose por un momento para jugar con el piercing en su ombligo.Una vez que reanudó su viaje, se detuvo en el botón de sus pantalones.Se detuvo allí y ella supuso que era para darle la oportunidad de decirle que se detuviera.Sin embargo, en lugar de eso, ella gimió agradablemente cuando él comenzó a besar su cuello nuevamente.Tomando eso como permiso, abrió ese chasquido de sus pantalones, pero la sorprendió cuando metió su otra mano en la parte posterior de sus jeans empujándolos hacia abajo en el proceso.La inclinó hacia adelante hasta que se vio obligada a sostenerse con las manos sobre la cama.Luego, con sus jeans alrededor de las rodillas, comenzó a frotarla lentamente, haciéndola gemir de excitación.

Al escuchar a la mujer que, excepto durante sus pocos estallidos de ira, parecía un gemido estoico, tenía la polla de Naruto lista para ser desplegada.Sin embargo, se abstuvo de enterrar un dedo dentro de ella mientras usaba la palma de su mano para frotar su trasero.Al encontrarla completamente empapada, dijo: "Puede que estés tratando de parecer tranquilo y lógico al respecto.Pero tu coño dice que quiere que entierre mi polla dentro y que te haga gritar como lo hizo Ino antes.¿Es eso cierto?"

Sonrojándose y gimiendo, dijo: "N-no ... yo solo quiero ... mmmm ..." Su oración terminó en un gemido cuando Naruto agregó otro dedo y comenzó a trabajarlos furiosamente dentro de su coño.

Naruto se rió entre dientes mientras respondía: "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Konan, dices que quieres que confíe en ti, pero aquí me estás mintiendo".Trabajando sus dedos más rápido, ella pudo escuchar los sonidos húmedos que su coño estaba haciendo y sintió que su cuerpo se ponía rojo cuando él dijo: "¿No puedes oír lo húmeda que estás?"Ella gimió perdida cuando él se los quitó, pero dejó caer la cabeza sobre el colchón para ocultar su rostro cuando dijo: "Maldita sea, tus jugos de coño están dejando un rastro de saliva en mis dedos".

Él presionó su entrepierna contra su trasero y ella pudo sentir su dureza a través de sus jeans mientras él suavemente agarraba su barbilla para levantar su cabeza.Para su vergüenza, se dio cuenta de que era la mano con la que él acababa de tocarla por la humedad que sentía.Luego movió uno de los dedos que había estado en su calor líquido sobre sus labios y, para su sorpresa, antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, abrió la boca para permitir que lo metiera dentro.Sin embargo, a pesar de darse cuenta, ella no detuvo su lengua de buscar el dedo y probar su esencia que lo cubría.

Naruto sonrió cuando los labios de Konan se envolvieron alrededor de su dedo y sintió que su lengua comenzaba a deslizarse alrededor de él.Apretando su entrepierna en su montículo, ella gimió y él le quitó el dedo de la boca y dio un paso atrás.Él sonrió mientras ella miraba por encima de su hombro, sus ojos ya no estaban medio cubiertos por su calma y estoicidad, sino que ahora estaban vivos de lujuria.Alcanzando el botón de sus propios jeans, lo abrió y tiró de sus jeans y bóxers para revelar su polla dura.Dando un paso atrás hacia Konan, la frotó contra sus babeantes labios inferiores y dijo: "Sé lo que tengo que hacer.Voy a tener que llenar tu arranque caliente con mi polla y correrse hasta que se convierta en una segunda naturaleza admitir cuánto lo quieres ".

Alineándose y con los pantalones todavía parcialmente abrochados, empujó lentamente su polla dentro de ella.Konan se puso rígido por el placer y la incomodidad ante la intrusión, por lo que Naruto permitió que su coño se acostumbrara a estar envuelto alrededor de su polla.Él permaneció completamente inmóvil durante varios momentos y esperó hasta que ella comenzó a mover lentamente las caderas a pesar de la desventaja de sus pantalones presentes.Agarrando sus caderas, él la sacó casi por completo, haciéndola suspirar por la pérdida, pero gimió mientras empujaba lentamente. Repitió el patrón durante varios minutos esperando hasta que ella se acostumbró a sorprenderla.

Después de llegar hasta la punta, la sorprendió golpeándola hacia adelante empujando contra su matriz en el proceso.Konan arqueó la cabeza hacia atrás gritando: "Oh, Dios ..." Pero descubrió que cualquier intento adicional de poner en palabras lo que sentía le fallaba mientras Naruto continuaba golpeando su arranque con un ritmo implacable y furia.

Experimentando dicha, descubrió que sus brazos ya no podían sostenerla y cayó sobre el colchón.El movimiento repentino causó que Naruto se deslizara de su coño haciendo que un gemido gimoteara escapara de ella.Pero rápidamente encontró su resbaladizo agujero enterrando su longitud en ella.El breve respiro le permitió volver a encontrar su voz y mientras él continuaba con su asalto, ella comenzó a gemir: "Oh ... dios ... oh Kami ... no es como me imaginaba.D-no pares ...

Inclinándose hacia su oreja, Naruto dijo: "O-oh no tienes que preocuparte por eso Konan.Te lo dije ... tu cuerpo se familiarizará íntimamente con la sensación de mi polla golpeando tu coño ".

"Sí ... sí ..." Konan gimió, mientras trataba de mirar al hombre que la despertó al mundo del placer.Sin embargo, ella se tensó repentinamente cuando su orgasmo se apoderó de ella y la hizo gritar: "¡Oh FFFFuuuuuccccckkkkk !!!!!!!"

Al sentir su coño ordeñándolo por su semilla, Naruto gimió cuando lanzó varias grandes ráfagas de semen en su nuevo miembro del Harem.Konan comenzó a jadear cuando se dio cuenta de los sentimientos fantasmas anteriores que había experimentado palidecieron en comparación con lo que acababa de sentir.Sintió que Naruto se quitaba los pantalones por completo y estaba a punto de agradecerle cuando la volteó sobre su espalda.Poniendo sus piernas sobre sus hombros, se alineó de nuevo y hundió su polla dura como una roca en ella, haciendo que ella dijera justo donde la dejó, "N-no Naruto ... es demasiado ..."

Naruto se inclinó hacia abajo para besarla, que a pesar de sus palabras, ella regresó con avidez y después de tomar el aire, él bromeó: "Venga, Konan ... seguramente un ninja de clase S no está listo para tirar la toalla después de un solo orgasmo".

Con el guante derribado, Konan realmente trató de mantenerse al día con el hombre enérgico que huía dentro de ella.Pero después de varios orgasmos más, más las múltiples veces que él entró dentro de ella, lo que provocó una presión dentro de su útero que la hizo sentir que estaba a punto de perder la razón, pronto se rindió simplemente permitiéndole moverla mientras él voluntadDespués de casi una hora, ella se acercó parcialmente para encontrarse en la parte superior y mirando hacia otro lado mientras se follaba sobre su polla, y si podía mirar hacia afuera, se avergonzaría de ver su lengua colgando mientras gemía incoherentemente de placer.Cerca de otro orgasmo lo juntó lo suficiente como para decir: "Nn-no más ... me romperé ... mi gatito se romperá ...".

Naruto también se acerca al borde y, aunque todavía es capaz de decidir más, esta sería la última de la noche, dijo: "No está rompiendo Konan.Simplemente no está acostumbrado a estar tan satisfecho ... no te preocupes ... pronto lo hará ".Dicho esto, él levantó las caderas justo cuando ella bajaba empujando a ambos a otro orgasmo compartido.Konan se estremeció cuando su matriz pareció expandirse para dejar espacio para la nueva inundación de calor y con un suspiro completamente saciado se derrumbó sobre su costado dormida antes de golpear el colchón.

La atrajo hacia su cuerpo y le sonrió cuando la mujer apretó su pecho en un abrazo.La observó dormir por un momento antes de que su atención se desviara hacia la puerta agrietada del dormitorio.Agitando a la rubia, no le sorprendió ver que estaba desnuda, ni que parecía que se había estado complaciendo mientras observaba.

Ino se subió a la cama desde el pie y se arrastró hacia él.Deteniéndose en su entrepierna, se inclinó y lamió su polla de Konan y su semen.Estaba a punto de decirle que se detuviera, pero aparentemente ella tuvo la misma idea y completó su viaje para envolverse en su otro lado.Rodeado de calor, Naruto permitió que el sueño lo reclamara, sintiendo que con Konan a su lado, los días de Akatsuki estaban contados.

Ino despertó sorprendida de encontrarse en el departamento de Naruto.Sin embargo, la creencia de Ino de que estaba de vuelta en Konoha se desvaneció rápidamente, al ver la gran jaula de metal donde debería estar la puerta de Naruto.Llegó a la conclusión de estar dentro del sello de Naruto justo cuando una voz dijo: "Hola Yamanaka, tenemos que hablar".

Siguiente objetivo: Shiho


	17. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 17

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío.Además, esta historia es un fic de limón y, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan.Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora.Gracias

Capítulo 17: Objetivo: Shiho

Retomando del final del capítulo anterior ...

Ino giró hacia la voz para ver a una mujer que parecía familiar en el vago sentido de que sabía que la había visto en algún lugar antes.La mujer estaba sentada en la silla de cuero que poseía Naruto.Por la forma en que se sentó con sus largas piernas cruzadas y expuestas de la hendidura en el kimono que usaba y con sus delicadas manos agarrando el borde de los reposabrazos, emitió el aire de una reina sentada en un trono.Sin embargo, sabiendo que estaba cara a cara con Kyuubi, Ino pospuso la idea de quién era el Bijuu en espera.Un poco tímida, preguntó: "Kyuubi, supongo?No para ser franco, pero ¿qué demonios estoy haciendo en el sello?

"Quería hablar," dijo Kyuubi levantándose de la silla y caminando con gracia hacia la kunoichi.

"Acerca de quién ... umph", comenzó a preguntar Ino, pero el resto de su oración fue tragada por la boca de Kyuubi cuando Bijuu la besó una vez a su alcance.Cogida por sorpresa, se puso rígida y casi empujó a la mujer, pero se calmó, se encogió de hombros mentalmente antes de ceder y pronto profundizó el beso.Kyuubi realmente comenzó a meterse en eso, pero para sorpresa de Ino, encontró que le faltaba de alguna manera.Ella trató de descifrar por qué y estaba teniendo dificultades para hacerlo cuando Kyuubi terminó el beso.

La Bijuu dio un paso atrás como si estuviera lista para llevar las cosas más lejos, pero Ino descubrió que aunque estaba un poco más excitada que cuando entró en el sello.Que, en verdad, lo había sido más al ver a un chico atractivo sin camisa en una revista.Tomando el control de sí misma, Kyuubi preguntó: "¿Puedo preguntar cómo fue?"

"¿Perdón?"

"El beso, en una escala del uno al diez, ¿qué lo clasificarías?"

Ino sintió un poco de pánico ante la pregunta mientras luchaba con su miedo de decirle al Bijuu más poderoso del mundo que sentía que el beso había sido uno, si eso era así.Kyuubi la sorprendió cuando la mujer dijo: "No debes temer responder, ya soy consciente de que fue una experiencia apenas placentera".

"Oh", dijo Ino con tristeza mientras la mujer volvía a la silla.Pero luego se dio cuenta de que, dado que Naruto y Kyuubi habían sido íntimos, eso significaba que Naruto pudo haber experimentado algo similar y con los ojos muy abiertos en comprensión dijo: "¡Oh!"

Kyuubi sonrió al ver que la rubia se daba cuenta de lo que estaba implicando y dijo: "Exactamente.Naruto es demasiado caballero como para quejarse de que estar conmigo no es satisfactorio.Pero me di cuenta de que en ninguno de nuestros encuentros ha logrado un orgasmo.Sin embargo, no he estado tan obstaculizado y he disfrutado nuestro tiempo inmensamente.Pero no quiero que Naruto vea su tiempo conmigo como una tarea que realizar para mantenerme feliz, pero que pueda disfrutar de la misma manera ".

"¿Estás pidiendo prestado mi cuerpo por un tiempo en una variación del Jutsu del Interruptor de Cuerpo Mental?"

"No, aunque es tentador, imagino que una vez que experimente tanto placer sería difícil rendirme.Por eso necesito un cuerpo que pueda llamar mío ".

"¿Cómo es eso posible?"

"Como Yamanaka deberías saberlo," respondió Kyuubi moviéndose hacia la silla."Tu jutsu funciona de manera similar al que he ideado para permitirme controlar el cuerpo de otro, excepto de manera más permanente".

Deseando haber prestado más atención a la mecánica detrás del jutsu de su familia, Ino dijo: "Bueno, ¿por qué no me lo explicas?"

Con una sonrisa de complicidad, Kyuubi dijo: "Muy bien.El jutsu de transferencia mental implanta lo que ustedes humanos llaman un alma a un enemigo para tomar el control de su cuerpo.La razón por la que ambos sienten cualquier daño causado a cualquiera de los dos cuerpos es porque para poder regresar al cuerpo del lanzador queda una pequeña atadura de energía que conecta a los dos ".

Sentada frente a la silla con las piernas cruzadas, Ino dejó de fingir que entendía para recibir una lección sobre el jutsu de su familia y preguntó: "¿Por qué?"

Sonriendo, el Bijuu respondió: "De lo contrario, el alma no podría regresar si fallara y el cuerpo moriría cuando se agotara su energía.Ves a Yamanaka, tus humanos están compuestos de tres cosas, un alma que yo llamo Voluntad, Chakra y carne.Se equilibran entre sí y si se pierde el equilibrio, mueres.Si el cuerpo sufre demasiado daño, mueres, pierdes demasiado chakra mueres y si la Voluntad te pierde ... "

" Muere, lo entiendo ", dijo Ino antes de preguntar:" Pero ¿qué pasa con Naruto si eres capaz de implantarte? en un nuevo anfitrión, ¿no morirá?

"No", respondió Kyuubi, "Un Bijuu está compuesto solo por dos de los tres que ustedes humanos poseen, Chakra y Will.Nuestros cuerpos son meras formas densas de chakra animadas por nuestra voluntad, por lo que podemos ser sellados.Quiero implantar mi voluntad en un nuevo cuerpo.Uno que puedo llamar mío para que Naruto lo sostenga fuera de este o la mayor parte de mi chakra se quedará atrás, no habrá peligro para Naruto.

La comprensión llegó a la kunoichi cuando dijo: "Ese jutsu que se te ocurrió para Konan.Fue una prueba para tu jutsu.

"Exactamente", admitió Kyuubi inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto.

"Está bien, ¿por qué vienes a mí entonces?", Ino preguntó sin entender lo que Bijuu esperaba de ella.

"Fuiste responsable de encontrar a Tayuya.Creo que la encontraste en algo llamado sala de coma profundo.Quería saber si había cuerpos que se mantenían vivos artificialmente porque habían perdido la voluntad ".

Ino inmediatamente pensó en uno que encajaba adivinando que lo que Kyuubi quería decir al perder sus voluntades era muerte cerebral.Si bien hubo algunos problemas que el cuerpo poseía, a saber, un esposo y parientes, ella dudaba que Bijuu tuviera problemas para manejarlos.Especialmente porque algunos rumores tenían la condición de la mujer atribuida al esposo debido a su dinero y recursos."Hay uno que puede funcionar para ti.Pero quiero algo a cambio.

"Ah, y qué es eso".

"Deja de llamarme Yamanaka.Te hace sonar arrogante.

"Como desees a Ino", dijo Kyuubi sentándose en la silla, "Ahora cuéntame más sobre este cuerpo".

"¿No crees que te estás adelantando un poco?Todavía tienes que convencer a Naruto y me imagino a Tsunade.

"Lo sé", respondió Kyuubi con una pequeña mirada de duda, "Pero sería mejor cuando llegue el momento de decirles todos los pros y los contras de dejarme salir del sello.Por lo tanto, necesito poder decirles qué papel asumiré si están de acuerdo y, si es posible, me gustaría que el cuerpo sea uno donde tenga poder e influencia ".

Sonriendo Ino dijo: "Bueno, ciertamente pensamos en la misma línea.Bueno, el nombre de la mujer era ...

Escuchando atentamente mientras Ino describía a la mujer que construyó una compañía naviera solo para que se la quitaran los que la rodeaban.Kyuubi esperaba que Naruto confiara en ella lo suficiente como para estar dispuesto a liberarla de su prisión.

Los ojos de Konan se abrieron de golpe sintiéndose presionada contra un calor desconocido.Levantando la cabeza, se dio cuenta de que había estado durmiendo en el hombro de Naruto.Al ver otro trapeador en el cabello rubio en su otro lado en una posición similar a la que ella suponía que había estado, se preguntó cuándo Ino había entrado en la habitación.

Deslizándose silenciosamente de la cama, encontró una sábana al final y la envolvió alrededor de ella mientras se acercaba a una ventana.Al mirar hacia afuera, pudo ver que había comenzado a nevar en la capital de Spring Country y se preguntó si la nieve pura que ahora cubría la ciudad de alguna manera era un símbolo de su propio cambio.Supongo que era, pero no en el buen sentido, ya que a pesar de lo hermosa que se veía la ciudad, debajo de todo seguía siendo la misma.Es decir, a pesar de su nueva perspectiva, ella todavía había cometido actos horribles que nunca serían borrados.Sintiendo que el frío se filtraba por la ventana, dio un paso atrás solo para sentir calor mientras retrocedía hacia su amante que la abrazó.

Sorprendida, miró hacia la cama y vio que la rubia kunoichi estaba sola mientras dormía.Avergonzada de que se hubiera arrastrado tan fácilmente sobre ella, sin embargo se hundió en sus brazos y disfrutó del calor mientras él descansaba su barbilla sobre su hombro."¿Qué tienes en mente?"le preguntó sorprendiéndola porque sabía que algo la estaba molestando.Debe haberse mostrado en su reflejo cuando él se rió entre dientes, un sonido que reverberó a través de ella, antes de decir: "Lo siento, no es una gran idea de tu personaje.Pero generalmente encuentro que cuando alguien mira por una ventana perdido en sus pensamientos, tiende a estar pensando ".

Konan asintió con la cabeza adivinando que no debería sorprenderse de que Naruto no captara tanto su estado de ánimo como sus acciones.Aun así, el hecho de que ella pensara que él la había sorprendido haciéndole sentir el calor que ahora sentía presionada contra ella no se debió por completo al calor de su cuerpo.Al verlo mirarla a través de su reflejo, dijo: "Me preguntaba si ahora soy la nieve blanca o la ciudad sucia que está cubriendo".

Naruto se rió entre dientes haciendo que una mirada confundida apareciera en su rostro.Sabiendo que reírse cuando ella era honesta con él no era el camino a seguir, se disculpó diciendo: "Lo siento, me estaba imaginando lo que Koyuki diría al escuchar que llamas a su capital sucia".Konan se sorprendió de que hablar sobre su otro amante no la molestara, pero supuso que estaba relacionado con el hecho de que ella ya sabía sobre varios de ellos.Sus ojos buscaron los de ella en la ventana antes de preguntar: "¿A qué conclusión viniste tú también?"

Incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos, miró al suelo y dijo: "Supongo que soy la ciudad.Puedo vestirlo todo lo que quiera, pero ya me he ensuciado con acciones horribles ".

Naruto asintió con la cabeza contra su hombro antes de estirarse y gentilmente ahuecar su barbilla la hizo mirar su reflejo.Su tono reconfortante preguntó: "¿Por qué no pueden ser los dos?"

"Porque ..."

Cortándola suavemente, dijo, "Konan, no somos solo nuestras acciones pasadas.Mientras una persona pueda cambiar su corazón.Realmente pueden convertirse en lo que quieran.Tienes razón, nunca borrarás lo que has hecho en el pasado y puede haber personas que nunca puedan perdonarte.Sin embargo, solo necesita preocuparse por su propio corazón y deseos.Si desea lograr la paz y está dispuesto a encontrar una mejor manera de hacerlo, le digo que ambos son.Puedes ser la ciudad llena de tristeza enterrada bajo la nieve virgen que nunca se derrite ".

A Konan le gustó tanto la analogía que miró por encima del hombro para besar la mejilla de Naruto.Alejándose un poco, apuntó su próximo a sus labios picoteándolos, se volvió codiciosa y decidió volver a entrar, excepto que esta vez el beso fue recibido por Naruto, quien casi de inmediato lo profundizó.Cuando sus lenguas comenzaron a bailar una contra la otra, sintió que algo comenzaba a golpearla y se dio cuenta por primera vez de que Naruto no se había molestado en ponerse ropa.

Naruto la giró y agarrando sus muñecas con una mano las levantó por encima de su cabeza mientras la empujaba contra la ventana.Con su mano libre, agarró el nudo cerca de su pecho donde ella había atado la sábana para soltarla.No estoy segura de cómo se sintió al tener relaciones sexuales con la rubia kunoichi a solo unos metros de distancia, incluso si estaba dormida, dijo: "Ino ..."

Pero se interrumpió cuando Naruto la besó suavemente y se retiró y dijo: lo más mínimo ".Soltando el nudo, soltó la sábana y dejó que se juntara a su alrededor.Naruto comenzó a frotar su polla a lo largo de su raja y al encontrarla empapada dijo: "¿Realmente quieres que pare cuando ya estás tan mojado?"

Konan se sonrojó, pero permaneció en silencio, lo que Naruto tomó como permiso, por lo que soltar su muñeca comenzó a empujarse a su pasaje.Los brazos de Konan inmediatamente se envolvieron alrededor del cuello de Naruto cuando la levantó del suelo y la presionó con fuerza contra la ventana.Mientras Naruto bombeaba dentro de ella, Konan descubrió que la ventana fría que tenía contra su espalda luchaba contra el calor que Naruto emitía era una deliciosa metáfora de lo que esperaba que su vida se convirtiera.Que ya no estaba destinada a quedarse sola en el frío, sino que iba a tomar el sol en el futuro brillante que Naruto esperaba construir.Naturalmente, su mente no estaba realmente enfocada en cosas como por el momento en que su cuerpo simplemente estaba contento de estar disfrutando del placer que la polla de Naruto estaba agitando dentro de ella.

Envolviendo sus piernas detrás de su trasero, trató de jalarlo más profundamente dentro de ella mientras gemía, "Sí ... oh mierda ... nunca supe que sería así ..."

Naruto sonrió ante sus palabras y con la intención de asegurarse de que ella sintiera lo más posible, bajó la boca hacia su pecho donde comenzó a chuparle el pezón mientras comenzó a enrollar su lengua alrededor de él.Konan gimió ruidosamente alzando la cabeza para mirar hacia el techo mientras lo empujaba más fuerte contra su pecho.Mordiendo suavemente, se tensó ante el ligero dolor y aflojó su agarre cuando él la soltó.Aprovechando la oportunidad para pasar a su otra teta, lamió su piel mientras movía su boca hacia su objetivo mientras saboreaba su sudor en el camino.Al alcanzar su objetivo, le dio un tratamiento similar al que hizo el otro, lo que hizo que Konan gimiera cuando su cuerpo se tensó a su alrededor y su cabeza golpeó contra el cristal.Esa tensión incluía su coño que se enrollaba alrededor de su longitud hasta tal punto que le resultó difícil moverse por un momento.

Sonriendo alrededor del pezón, él levantó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos cuando su agarre se aflojó y dijo: "Dios mío, una reacción tan fuerte".

"Lo siento mucho", jadeó Konan.

A tientas su teta le preguntó: "¿Aquí?"

Aunque ella gimió, no le dio la misma reacción tan lentamente que él cerró su pezón y pellizcando obtuvo una respuesta similar a la anterior y dijo: "Ah, ahí".

Tirando de él, Konan rompió el contacto visual mientras lloraba: "Sí, oh, joder ahí mismo".

Bajando la cabeza, reemplazó su mano con su boca cuando comenzó a estimular su pezón y movió su mano hacia su trasero donde comenzó a deslizar sus caderas hacia arriba y hacia abajo por su polla con más fuerza.Ella lo sintió más que nunca debido a que él estimulaba su pezón y la hizo apretar involuntariamente alrededor de su longitud, así que sintió que su final se acercaba rápidamente.

Tener que luchar contra su mayor resistencia tuvo un efecto comparable en Naruto, quien dijo: "Maldita sea, eres tan jodidamente apretado.No puedo contenerme más.Mierda ... me voy a correr.

"Yo también", gimió, "adentro, lo quiero adentro".Cumpliendo con su pedido, ella se llenó con su calor líquido en varias explosiones poderosas que la hicieron gemir, "Yeeeesssss ... es tan bueno".

Cuando su orgasmo disminuyó, su agarre a su alrededor disminuyó, pero Naruto la sostuvo fácilmente.Se volvió y planeó devolverla a la cama, pero se detuvo al ver que Ino estaba levantado y mirándolos."Hola, estoy aquí, sabes", dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Lo sé", dijo Naruto devolviéndolo con una sonrisa.Konan se tensó ante la voz pero estaba demasiado cansado para hacer algo al respecto.Cuando Naruto se movió hacia la cama, notó que todavía estaban conectados, así como el hecho de que no se había suavizado en lo más mínimo.Dejándola suavemente, él se apartó de ella y para su sorpresa y vergüenza, Ino inmediatamente comenzó a lamer su polla como una paleta.

Ino se detuvo una vez que se limpió de su esencia combinada y se sentó en la cama extendiendo sus piernas mostrando su coño mojado antes de preguntar: "¿Confío en que todavía hay algo de esperma dentro de ti para mí?"

Trepando entre ellos, Naruto la besó hambrientamente, diciendo: "Estoy segura de que sí", antes de enterrarse dentro de ella en un solo golpe violento.Konan no podía mirar hacia otro lado cuando Naruto comenzó a golpear a la rubia que no tenía problemas para decirle a Naruto cuánto disfrutaba de sus esfuerzos y se sorprendió cuando admitió un gemido propio al notar que su mano en algún momento había comenzado a estimular su coño. que quería volver a llenarse con la polla de su amante.

"No hay sellos de ningún tipo que unan este pergamino de lo que puedo discernir", dijo Tsunade mientras se volvía hacia Naruto y varios de sus compañeros miembros del harén.

"Ahora que estás seguro a pesar de que dije lo mismo hace una hora", dijo Koharu en broma, "¿Podemos abrir la cosa?"

"Claro", dijo Tsunade con un movimiento de cabeza, "supongo que estaba siendo un poco paranoico, supongo".

"Por una buena razón", dijo Tsume empujándose fuera de la pared en la que se había apoyado cuando Tsunade pasó sobre el pergamino con un peine de dientes finos."Es difícil creer que estaba oculto detrás de una barrera tan poderosa, pero no podemos encontrar ninguna señal de cómo pretendían evitar que se leyera en caso de que eso fallara".

"Tal vez el Daimyo de aguas termales se ocupó de los sellos", sugirió Naruto mientras se acercaba al escritorio en el laboratorio de Tsunade que ella había tomado en los últimos meses.Se sorprendió cuando, después de entregar el pergamino a su regreso, Tsunade lo llevó a las afueras de la aldea donde ella entró en un viejo edificio de apartamentos abandonado.Al ver su cara confundida, ella le había dicho que el edificio solía ser donde vivía Orochimaru y que la razón por la que lo había seleccionado se debía al acceso a algunos túneles ocultos que corrían debajo de la aldea.Sorprendido, Naruto la había seguido hasta el sótano y después de que ella revelara la entrada secreta empujando un ladrillo, se sorprendió aún más al ver que el túnel no estaba a la altura de la imagen espeluznante y húmeda que su mente había estado conjurando para él.

"Cierto", dijo Tsunade, "Pero aún veríamos algunos signos del tipo de sellos que se habían utilizado.A menos que esto sea anterior a Fuuinjutsu en sus formas más actuales, aún es difícil imaginar que el Daimyo no se molestaría en agregar ninguno de los suyos ".

"En realidad no es tan difícil", dijo Koharu."Considerando la gran cantidad de información que tiene en sus manos, fácilmente podría arruinar a cualquiera lo suficientemente tonto como para cruzarlo.Sin mencionar que si Tayuya tiene razón, probablemente haya trabajado en descifrarlo todas las noches durante años, agregar un sello parecería discutible si no pudiera leerlo considerando sus inicios como el jefe de la unidad de criptoanalista de Hot-Spring ".

"Estas cosas probablemente nos serán inútiles entonces", dijo Tsume."Si no pudo desentrañar lo que decía con acceso a las ruinas, entonces probablemente tampoco progresaremos mucho".

"Cierto", admitió Tsunade, "pero me siento mejor al saber que ahora está fuera de su alcance".Pensar en el propio grupo de criptoanalistas de Konoha agregó: "Además, el hecho de que alguien sea la cabeza de algo no significa que sea la mejor mente".

Tsume asintió ante el punto de Tsunade cuando Koharu dijo: "Si bien es cierto y sabemos que Kanji lo tradujo a un punto, podría ser solo porque encontró algún tipo de llave u otro artefacto que ayudó en su traducción".

La risa de Naruto atrajo la atención de las tres mujeres hacia él, lo que le hizo decir: "Eso podría ser, sin embargo, ¿qué tal si abrimos esto antes de comenzar a adivinar?"Tirando de la cuerda roja, Naruto desenrolló el pergamino y se sorprendió cuando tres puños chocaron con la parte superior de su cráneo."Ouch, qué demonios", dijo frotando los golpes que sentía aparecer.

"Idiota imprudente", dijo Tsume agarrando su chaqueta mientras ella continuaba, "Podría haber una trampa sellada por dentro, muy parecida a lo que hacemos con aquellos que abren los pergaminos durante los exámenes de Chunin".Podría haber liberado un gas venenoso o cualquier otra cantidad de cosas ".

"Qué", dijo Naruto emocionado ahora, "pensé que habías dicho que estaba claro".

"El exterior", dijo Tsume tranquilizándose ya que era evidente por las otras dos mujeres mirando por encima del pergamino que parecía que no había trampas.

Sin mencionar que su relajación se debió a los ojos de cachorro que Naruto le estaba enviando cuando dijo: "Lo siento".

"Olvídalo", dijo Tsume soltando su chaqueta sin estar seguro de cómo le gustaba su capacidad de superar su áspero exterior para encontrar a la mujer interior que "Ou y ah" en tales cosas.

Mirando el pergamino y viéndolo cubierto de extraños jeroglíficos, Tsume tuvo dificultades para no reírse cuando Naruto dijo: "¿Cómo se supone que debemos leer las fotos?Ni siquiera parecen estar relacionados con seducir a las mujeres después de todo ".

Tsunade permitió que se escuchara su risa antes de responder: "Eso es porque para quien escribió esto, las imágenes eran en realidad palabras.Por lo que sabemos, este es el pequeño libro negro de alguien.Desafortunadamente, no tengo idea de qué sociedad incluso utilizó tales medios de escritura.¿Y tú, Koharu?

"Me temo que no", admitió Koharu, "aunque creo que hubo civilizaciones antiguas en Wind Country que usaban jeroglíficos".

Al escuchar eso, Naruto volvió a algunos escritos similares en una pared que había visto durante sus muchas aventuras en Wind Country.Sin embargo, en este momento estaba teniendo dificultades para ubicar dónde y cuándo era exactamente.Todavía podía decir que sus amantes reunidos se sorprendieron cuando dijo: "Creo que he visto escribir así antes".

"¿Dónde?"Tsunade preguntó mirando hacia arriba desde el pergamino con sorpresa.

"No estoy seguro", admitió Naruto, "aunque fue en Wind Country ... espera, recuerdo ... fue durante ese incidente con esos invasores extranjeros que buscaban esa extraña piedra verde".

"El incidente de Gelel", dijo Tsunade recordando la búsqueda del hurón que se había convertido en algo mucho más grande.

"Sí", dijo Naruto emocionado mientras recordaba la cámara interior donde luchó contra Haido junto con Temujin, "La cámara interior donde se guardaba la vena gelel estaba llena de escritura como esa.Lástima que fue destruido.

"Sí, pero todavía hay esperanza de que podamos aprender lo que significa el pergamino.Si la civilización Gelel era tan grande como afirmaban sus descendientes, entonces podría haber otras ruinas para encontrar.

"No te adelantes, Tsunade", advirtió Koharu, "Las aguas termales están al otro lado de Fire Country, frente a Wind Country.Es muy poco probable que sean del mismo idioma ".

"Supongo que no consideré eso", dijo Tsunade un poco decepcionado.

"Sin embargo, pueden haber sido reinos rivales", dijo Tsume sorprendiendo a ambas mujeres con su perspicacia."Y si ese es el caso ..."

"Podrían haber hablado entre ellos", dijo Tsunade recuperando algo de su entusiasmo, "pero las posibilidades de encontrar un comunicado de este tipo son pequeñas".

"Sin mencionar", dijo Koharu mientras miraba una vez más el pergamino, "Todavía no hemos respondido la pregunta más importante".

"¿Cual es?"Preguntó Naruto.

"¿Por qué lo escondieron?", Dijo Koharu gravemente, "Porque quien lo hizo así.Lo hice con la esperanza de que no volvería a ver la luz del día.

"O que estaría bien protegido de aquellos que deseaban destruirlo", dijo Tsume ofreciendo otra teoría.

Tsunade interrumpió con una sonrisa en sus labios cuando dijo: "Bueno, como diría nuestro imprudente joven amante, no sabremos lo que estamos buscando hasta que sepamos lo que dice.Entonces con eso dicho, "Creo que sabes lo que hay que hacer, Naruto".

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Naruto comenzó a regresar a la superficie mientras se preguntaba cómo iba a seducir a una mujer del Departamento de Criptoanalistas de Konoha.

"Bienvenido de nuevo Konan", dijo Pain al entrar en la cima de la torre ubicada en Ame.

Ella contuvo el ceño fruncido cuando Madara interrumpió diciendo: "Aunque ese es un sentimiento que Kakuzu no compartiría, ya que su error en Hot-Spring ha trastornado al Daimyo allí.Según Kakuzu, le está costando el triple de información relacionada con su negocio de recolección de recompensas ".

"El Daimyo estaría cantando una melodía diferente si hubiera logrado atrapar al ladrón que irrumpió en su oficina", respondió Konan.

"Oh, no sé sobre eso", respondió Madara, "Mataste a dos de sus hombres".

Intentando y logrando mantener el arrepentimiento que sentía de su rostro ya que tales cosas no la habrían molestado en el pasado, ella respondió: "Él no me parece el tipo de persona que se preocupa por su gente y simplemente está tratando de echarle la culpa de la fuga del ladrón sobre mí.Si hubiera capturado al ladrón y lo que ella tomó, todo sería perdonado.

"Sobre eso", dijo Pain dirigiendo su atención a su camino Deva, "Alguna idea de lo que ella buscaba".

"Un pergamino de algún tipo", dijo Konan teniendo que revelar algo de la verdad ya que no sabía lo que Daimyo le diría a Akatsuki mientras se quejaba de su apariencia y partida."Sin embargo, lo que contiene no lo sé.Creo que fue de alguna importancia para él, aunque teniendo en cuenta cómo lo ocultó ".

Pain asintió diciendo: "Le dio esa impresión a Kakuzu cuando trató de suavizar las cosas.¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que buscaba el ladrón y es la misma mujer que ha estado interfiriendo en nuestras operaciones?

Odiando la necesidad de mentirle a su amigo y temeroso de que lo detectara, ella dijo: "Puede haber sido, no podemos ignorar que el ladrón era lo suficientemente hábil como para entrar y salir de la aldea o que no habría sido detectada". si no hubiera dado a conocer mi presencia.Puede que no haya sido su primera visita a la oficina del Daimyo.No estoy seguro de lo que buscaba, pero creo que el pergamino fue una ventaja con la que tropezó.

Konan mantuvo su rostro impasible, pero debido a la mirada en blanco de Deva Path le resultaba difícil mantener la calma ya que no estaba segura de si Nagato le creía.Después de casi un minuto de la mirada en blanco, finalmente dijo: "Un escenario probable, incluso si el Daimyo cree que su seguridad no podría ser violada tan fácilmente varias veces".

Konan asintió y estaba a punto de entrar más profundamente en la habitación, pero se detuvo cuando Deva Path dijo: "Konan, baja y prepárate para sellar el Sanbi.Bajaremos en un momento para unirnos a usted.Madara y yo tenemos que terminar nuestra discusión sobre una forma de capturar el Bijuu restante, ya que parece que Konoha y Kumo están dando vueltas alrededor de sus jinchuriki, por así decirlo.Más tarde compartiré contigo lo que decidamos.

Al permitir que apareciera el ceño fruncido, ya que ambos sabían que no le gustaba Madara, asintió antes de girarse para irse.Cuando salió a la luz, la puerta que había dejado abierta permitía entrar en la habitación y los dos hombres se volvieron más y más oscuros a medida que la oscuridad los tragaba.A Konan le resultó difícil no tomar la imagen como una metáfora de lo difícil que sería convencer a Nagato de que el camino que Madara le mostró era uno que nunca podría traer la paz que buscaba.

"Cuando sus manos ásperas y callosas comenzaron a abrirse camino por la piel lisa de su muslo interno, Raven sintió su deseo por el hombre frente a ella en su pecho."No deberíamos", dijo.Solo para recibir un rápido, '¿Por qué no?'Mirando hacia otro lado avergonzada ya que su corazón le decía una cosa y su mente otra que respondía, dijo: 'Porque soy un miembro de la nobleza y estoy destinado a casarme con el Príncipe Oda.Debo permanecer puro para él y tú eres un jardinero.Mirando profundamente en su alma, el jardinero Kon respondió: "¿Pero lo amas como a mí?"Incapaz de mentirle, ella sacudió la cabeza sin hacer que Kon dijera: "Entonces, ¿qué derecho tiene él para reclamarte?"Con eso la mano completó su viaje y llegando a su pasaje exterior ella ... "

"Shiho, qué dije acerca de leer esa basura aquí", gritó el Jefe del Departamento de Criptoanalistas de Konoha desde su escritorio arruinando la atmósfera de su novela."Pensé que te había dicho que decodificaras los documentos que el Equipo Nueve sacó de ese correo de Grass".

Cerrando su libro, ella respondió: "No lo estaba leyendo en voz alta y los documentos están en su papelera esperando su aprobación".

Agarrando los artículos en la papelera, el jefe del departamento dijo: "Bien, entonces me voy".

Arruinada su humor para leer su novela romántica, dejó el libro mientras Yurika estiraba los brazos sobre la cabeza y decía: "Fuera de la oficina y ni siquiera a las cuatro y media, qué perezoso".Muchos de los otros miembros del departamento asintieron ante su comentario, ya que en su mayor parte a ninguno de ellos le gustaba el hombre.De pie, Yurika se trasladó al escritorio de Shiho y, sentado frente a él, dijo: "Maldita sea Shiho, ¿cómo demonios descifraste esos documentos tan rápido?El Lazy Ass los tuvo durante una semana.

"Lo revisó a través del código Grass que desciframos el año pasado, ya que todavía lo están usando y no podía leerlo, por lo que supuso que significaba que estaban cambiando los códigos".Pero nunca se dio cuenta de que, dado que los documentos estaban destinados a alguien en Fang Country, tendrían que tener una forma de leerlo y, dado que Grass parece estar tan orgulloso de su código y no sabe que lo desciframos, es poco probable que lo compartan los medios para descifrarlo con alguien fuera del país ".

"¿Qué significa un nuevo código?"

"No exactamente", corrigió Shiho, "lo revisé a través de los códigos rotos de G-six y G-seven, los dos últimos que Grass ha o supuse que el mensaje estaba codificado usando variaciones de ellos ".

"Entonces, ¿de qué se trataba el mensaje?No podría ser tan seguro si estuvieran usando códigos antiguos para ocultar su contenido ".

Shiho asintió diciendo: "Básicamente, la esposa del Fang Country Daimyo encontró su Colección Make-Out Paradise y la tiró.Contrató a Grass para reemplazar discretamente su colección perdida.El mensaje era simplemente que Grass le hacía saber al hombre que habían recogido todos los artículos, y que los shinobi estaban en camino para entregarlos ".

"El hombre es un vago que se enojará cuando lea eso.Tenía a los superiores convencidos de que Grass estaba cambiando a un nuevo código.No dudaría de que los planes ya estaban en proceso para infiltrarse en el pueblo para tenerlo en nuestras manos.Sin duda culpará a nuestra incompetencia mientras afirma ser el que finalmente lo resolvió.En serio Shiho, tú deberías ser el que dirija el departamento.

Shiho se encogió de hombros y respondió: "Realmente no me importa eso.Todo lo que quiero hacer es estar en una posición en la que pueda ayudar.Si siente la necesidad de tomar el crédito, entonces es bienvenido ".

Sonriendo, Yurika dijo: "¿Estás segura de que eso es todo lo que quieres?" Antes de asentir con la cabeza hacia la puerta de la oficina.

Confundido, Shiho se volvió para ver a Shikamaru Nara de pie allí.Sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse, se levantó bruscamente para ver si había alguna forma de ayudar al Chunin."Um ... ¿puedo ayudarte?"

Asintiendo con la cabeza el Nara dijo: "Mi equipo se quitó esto de algunos Taki-nin que sacaban la aldea.Creo que estaban explorando nuestras defensas para infiltrarse y recuperar su jinchuriki.Desafortunadamente, ya habían codificado su mensaje y destruyeron la llave ".

"No te preocupes, yo ..."

"Hola Shikamaru", una voz interrumpió desde detrás del chunin.

"Naruto", dijo Shikamaru volviéndose y limpiándose la oreja, "Eres tan ruidoso como siempre".

"Lo siento, me sorprendió encontrarte aquí", respondió el Jinchuriki frotándose la cabeza avergonzado al notar que todos los ojos del interior de la oficina lo miraban.

"Creo que debería ser yo quien se sorprenda", respondió Shikamaru, "Usualmente solo destruyes las cosas dejando la limpieza al resto.En general, no es alguien a quien necesitas que descifren las cosas.

"Bueno, todos tenemos nuestras especialidades", respondió Naruto amablemente a las burlas de Nara."Honestamente, sin embargo, me perdí aquí como una hora y estaba emocionado de ver una cara familiar".

Con un suspiro, Shikamaru dijo: "Eso suena más como tú.Vamos, te mostraré la salida.

"Gracias hombre", dijo Naruto y mientras seguía detrás del Nara, sus ojos se posaron en la mujer con la que Shikamaru había estado hablando y la forma en que sus ojos seguían al Nara mientras se alejaba.

Naruto regresó al departamento de criptoanálisis pensando que estaba preparado para alguna decepción.Después de ponerse al día con Shikamaru por un tiempo, se disculpó cuando Nara comenzó a quejarse de lo doloroso que era su madre con todo lo que lo empujó a sobresalir por lo que resultó ser la quinta vez.Se dio cuenta de que estaba bien con el Nara, ya que parecía que todo lo que quería hacer era tomar una siesta.

Mientras caminaba, pensó en la joven que había marcado como un objetivo potencial, pero no estaba seguro de si debía hacerlo debido a su evidente enamoramiento con Shikamaru.Naruto había logrado que Shikamaru hablara de Shiho, pero se enteró de que todo lo que Nara reconocía de ella era que era experta en su campo.Por supuesto, Naruto ya lo sabía, ya que Tsunade era muy consciente del hecho de que el actual jefe del departamento estaba robando el trabajo de alguien y estaba convencido de que Shiho era esa persona.Ella llegó a esa opinión, ya que parecía que la mujer, aunque nunca aportaba nada significativo para el departamento, parecía dedicar la mayor cantidad de horas.Lo único que impidió que Tsunade siguiera su teoría fue el hecho de que Shiho nunca presentó una queja.

Al llegar a la puerta, la encontró cerrada, pero por la luz que provenía de debajo adivinó que había alguien dentro.Golpeando, giró la manija y la abrió y al entrar en la habitación encontró a Shiho sentada en su escritorio mientras ella se giraba para ver quién había entrado.Aunque no podía ver sus ojos por la forma en que se arrugaba su rostro, sospechaba que ella lo estaba mirando.No podía culparla exactamente porque arruinó lo que probablemente percibió como un momento con su enamoramiento.

Su aversión hacia él fue fácil para ella cuando dijo: "La oficina está cerrada, no deberías estar aquí".

Cerrando la puerta detrás de él, Naruto dijo: "Mira, lo siento mucho antes y no fui exactamente honesto acerca de por qué estaba aquí abajo".Shiho arqueó una ceja, pero permaneció en silencio, así que continuó sacando el pergamino de su bolsa, "La verdad es que recientemente me dieron este pergamino.Está escrito en un lenguaje de imágenes extraño y esperaba poder traducirlo ".

"Esta oficina es solo para fines oficiales.Hay organizaciones civiles que pueden ayudarlo a traducirlo ", dijo Shiho comenzando a girar su silla hacia él.

"Eso podría ser", admitió Naruto, "pero la persona que me dio esto dijo que lo tomó de un criptógrafo que lo tuvo durante casi diez años y no pudo traducirlo.Tsunade dijo que probablemente eres el mejor que tenemos, así que esperaba que pudieras intentarlo.Te debo una.Naruto sonrió sinceramente, que se amplió un poco más cuando pudo ver a la mujer pensando en su oferta debido a los tres incentivos que le había proporcionado sutilmente.El más obvio es el desafío de decodificar algo que alguien más en su profesión no podría.Sabía que los otros dos eran más sutiles, ya que no sabía si ella sabía que Tsunade era consciente del hecho de que su jefe la estaba usando para su talento.El último fue, por supuesto, su esperanza de que su reputación lo precediera y Shiho hiciera una solicitud específica con el favor.

"Espera", dijo Shiho de pie, "Tal vez antes de decidir podría echar un vistazo.Para hacerme saber en qué podría estar metiéndome.

"Claro", dijo Naruto entregándosela.

"Es viejo", dijo Shiho sorprendido al recibir el artículo.Moviéndose a su escritorio, continuó: "Aún está en condiciones increíbles.Debe haberse guardado en una cripta detrás de algún tipo de barrera poderosa.

Sorprendido, Naruto la siguió diciendo: "¿Cómo puedes decir eso?"

"Por la condición de eso", respondió Shiho con un poco de emoción en su tono."Se crearon viejas barreras no solo para alejar a las personas, sino también para preservar los artefactos que ocultaban.Principalmente debido a la preocupación de las civilizaciones antiguas por el más allá, si tengo razón, esto puede ser de uno de los que asentaron las Tierras que ahora consideramos como Viento, Río y País de Piedra ".

"Wow", dijo Naruto impresionado no solo con el alcance de la civilización, sino también con el analista experto del pergamino de Shiho desde el exterior."Obviamente tenía razón en llevártelo".

Mientras controlaba su exuberancia, dijo: "No nos adelantemos a nosotros mismos.Todavía no he aceptado ayudarte.

"Correcto", dijo Naruto, pero luchando por evitar que apareciera una sonrisa, ya que creía que ella ayudaría solo por su deseo de saber qué contenía el pergamino.

Centrándose en los jeroglíficos, Shiho dijo: "No estoy familiarizado con el idioma".

Inclinándose junto a ella, Naruto dijo: "Pensé que habías dicho que probablemente era de una de las antiguas civilizaciones del sur".

"Dije que pensaba que podría haber sido a partir de ahí", respondió Shiho, "pero aunque algunas de las características son las mismas.Estoy empezando a pensar que puede haber sido de un reino menos conocido del mismo período.Necesitaré investigar esto un poco.

"Um ... bueno, ¿eso significa que ayudarás?"

Dando una mirada de curiosidad al pergamino, Shiho asintió y dijo: "Ayudaré".

"Genial", dijo Naruto alegremente y girándose puso la mano en los bolsillos y agregó: "Avísame cuando tú ..."

"Espera un minuto", dijo Shiho moviéndose frente a él, "¿No tienes curiosidad sobre lo que mi favores va a ser?

"Bueno, pensé que necesitarías algo de tiempo para pensarlo", dijo Naruto."Pero si ya lo sabes, seguro".

Pareciendo nervioso, Shiho dijo: "Yo ... yo quiero ... yo ..."

"Hmmm", dijo Naruto incitando un poco a la mujer.

"Quiero que me lleves a una cita", espetó Shiho rápidamente para terminar de una vez.

Me alegro de haber acertado, dijo: "Claro, pero tuve la sensación de que te gustaba Shikamaru".

Sonrojándose, ella se apartó de él y dijo: "Sí ... pero no sabría qué hacer, incluso si él aceptara salir conmigo.Por eso quiero que me saques.De esa forma conseguiré algo de práctica ... "

" Y como todo el mundo sabe que es lo que he estado haciendo, Shikamaru no tendrá ideas divertidas sobre nosotros dos ".Cuando Shiho asintió, Naruto dijo: "Entonces te veré este viernes después del trabajo.¿Debería verte en tu casa?

"S-sí", dijo Shiho rápidamente escribiendo su dirección para él.

Dirigiéndose a la puerta, se detuvo en ella para mirar por el hombro y decir: "Está bien, nos vemos entonces".Dejando a Shiho preguntándose por qué sintió que su sonrojo se intensificaba como resultado de la mirada rubia jinchuriki.

"No me gusta", dijo Tsunade mientras se presionaba contra él en su cama.

"Como has dicho muchas veces esta noche", respondió Naruto sonriendo a su amante, haciendo que dejara que su molestia se viese en su rostro."Sin embargo, no veo el problema.Ella está descifrando el pergamino como queremos y todo lo que quiere a cambio son algunas fechas falsas.En todo caso, es una victoria, gane para todos ".

"Excepto si el pergamino detalla cómo seducir a las mujeres y luego unirlas a ti.Esto, permítanme recordarles, es muy probable teniendo en cuenta la capacidad de Daimyo y Kanji de aguas termales para aprender semejante jutsu de lo que contiene ".Tsunade pasó varios momentos mirándolo con su mejor escucha al Hokage que habla cara pero estaba algo disminuido debido a que ella actualmente estaba desnuda y en sus brazos.

Permitiendo que su sonrisa desapareciera para decirle que se estaba tomando sus palabras en serio, respondió: "Sé que es una posibilidad.Pero si hago bien estas citas y ella no sabe quién me lo dio.Deberíamos poder convencerla de que alguien a quien he ayudado en el pasado y que escuchó sobre mi interés en salir recientemente me lo dio sin saber que contenía un poderoso jutsu.Pero pensé que contenía alguna receta antigua para un afrodisíaco.Peor a peor, ella exige que vayamos al Hokage que eres tú.

Dejando caer la cabeza sobre su pecho, ella dijo: "Lo entiendo, pero todavía no tengo que gustarme.¿Qué pasa si finalmente termina con Shikamaru y deja que se deslice sobre el pergamino hacia él?Es posible que tengamos problemas no intencionados entonces.Sería mucho más fácil seducirla y asegurarse de que no hable ".

"Si lo hiciéramos de la manera fácil, simplemente no sería yo", dijo Naruto riéndose entre dientes, pero recibió un ligero golpe en el estómago."Además, Shiho está haciendo esto con la esperanza de acercarse a Shikamaru.Si empiezo a preocuparme por mi situación, ¿cuándo deja de ser sobre el objetivo y simplemente se trata de mí mismo?

Tsunade asintió con la cabeza contra su pecho adormilada antes de decir: "Todavía no me gusta".

Naruto se echó a reír, pero simplemente comenzó a acariciar su cabello para evitar hablar en círculos al respecto.La acción cariñosa funcionó tan pronto como la respiración de Tsunade cambió al ritmo constante de los dormidos.Sintiéndose cansado a sí mismo;dejó que sus ojos se cerraran y pronto también se durmió.Sin embargo, sabía que no era un sueño profundo ya que un momento después encontró a Tsunade y él estaban en el sello.

"Kyuubi", dijo Naruto al ver a Bijuu sentado en su silla de cuero marrón.

"Naruto", dijo dulcemente antes de dirigir su mirada hacia el Hokage y agregó: "... Tsunade".

"¿Qué le pasó a Senju?"Preguntó Tsunade sentándose en la cama.

"Me informaron que me hizo sonar arrogante", dijo Kyuubi levantándose de la silla y acercándose a la mesa de la cocina.

Tsunade volvió a mirar a Naruto, su mirada le preguntó si era él, pero él simplemente se encogió de hombros sin estar seguro de quién había estado hablando con Kyuubi recientemente."Fue Ino," Kyuubi le dio la espalda y se volvió hacia los dos."Ella me ha estado ayudando recientemente con un proyecto mío y no me gustó que me refiriera a ella por el nombre de su familia".

Naruto salió de la cama preguntando: "Este no sería el proyecto en el que has estado trabajando pero no querías que lo supiera, ¿verdad?"

"Lo haría," respondió el Bijuu de manera objetiva.

"¿Por qué confiar en ella pero no en mí?"

"Bueno, ella tenía la información que necesitaba para avanzar para hablar con ustedes dos.Además, no me ha ocultado el secreto de que, mientras está en el sello, cualquier placer que siente es insignificante ".

Naruto hizo una mueca antes de decir: "Mira Kyu ..."

Pero se detuvo cuando levantó la mano y dijo: "No estoy enojado, Naruto.Simplemente quería mostrarte cómo se siente no contarlo todo.La verdad es que puedo entender por qué lo hiciste, porque te sentiste obligado a atender mis necesidades y no querías que me sintiera inadecuado debido a tu incapacidad para obtener placer mientras estabas en el sello ".

"Supongo que se te ocurrió una forma de evitar eso", dijo Tsunade saliendo de la cama también.

"Sí", respondió Kyuubi antes de mirar a Naruto mientras decía: "Quiero salir del sello".

"Olvídalo," espetó Tsunade haciendo que la mirada de Kyuubi se endureciera cuando aterrizó en el Hokage.

"No creo que sea tu decisión", dijo Kyuubi, su voz sonaba baja y peligrosa, "esperé hasta que Naruto estuviera contigo simplemente por respeto a tu posición y el hecho de que Naruto sin duda te consultaría".

Naruto simplemente se movió para sentarse en la mesa cubierta de papeles que supuso que resaltaban lo que Kyuubi quería antes de decir: "Muy bien, cuéntame más.En primer lugar, confío en que esto no termina conmigo muerto.

"Por supuesto que no", respondió Kyuubi sentado frente a él, "No tendría sentido escapar si la razón por la que deseaba irme muriera como resultado".

Sentada a la mesa también y cruzando los brazos sobre el busto y las piernas en una postura que les decía a todos los presentes que, independientemente de las palabras anteriores de Kyuubi, ella necesitaba convencer a Tsunade y el Hokage dijo: "Muy bien, entonces explique qué es usted están planeando."

Kyuubi repasó el asunto en detalles dolorosamente pequeños a veces debido a la incapacidad de Naruto para seguir algunos de los asuntos en cuestión.Tsunade no tuvo problemas de forma natural y cuando Kyuubi mencionó el deseo de que se transfiriera al menos una cola de su chakra Bijuu, también detuvo al Bijuu diciendo: "¿Cómo puede separar algo de tu chakra no tener un efecto adverso en Naruto?"

"Sería como si yo forzara una cola a través de la jaula solo para cortarla.El poder estaría contenido fuera del sello.Deseo hacer eso en este caso e implantarlo en el cuerpo del huésped ".

Tsunade miró la mesa por un momento antes de preguntar: "¿Qué pasa después?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Quiero decir, siempre tendrás una sola cola de chakra mientras Naruto tiene ocho o ..."

"O el chakra crecerá con el tiempo", terminó Kyuubi."Creo que crecerá tanto en Naruto como en mí hasta que ambos lleguemos a nueve de nuevo".

Tsunade estaba sorprendida pero también temerosa de lo que podía hacer una Bijuu con todo su poder fuera del sello.Otra preocupación que Tsunade tenía era que con una forma física y dependiendo de qué tan bien fue la transferencia de la voluntad de Kyuubi al anfitrión, puede ser imposible sellarla nuevamente si resulta ser un truco.

Kyuubi sintió la vacilación de Tsunade y dijo: "Te prometo que no es ningún truco ganar mi libertad de forma permanente.Simplemente deseo experimentar todo lo que tú y sus otros amantes tienen.Puedo estar satisfecho, pero como Naruto no lo está.Simplemente puede deberse a que tiene una existencia o no lo hago, parece que mi capacidad de disfrutar nuestro tiempo al máximo es un caso mental sobre la materia ".

"Yo ... entiendo", dijo Tsunade con voz comprensiva, "pero no puedo poner en peligro a Konoha con una simple promesa".Casi destruiste el pueblo la última vez.

"¿Cómo podemos los dos tener nueve colas de chakra", preguntó Naruto sorprendiendo a ambas mujeres con su cambio de tema.

Contento por ello, Kyuubi sonrió gentilmente y dijo: "¿Alguna vez te has detenido a preguntarte por qué si a tu muerte nosotros Bijuu quedamos libres, alguna vez nos molestamos en proteger nuestros vasos?"

"En realidad no", respondió Naruto rápidamente.

"La razón es porque después de una muerte inesperada de los vasos, nuestras energías se dispersan y lleva tiempo reformarlas.Es cierto que nunca lo experimenté yo mismo, pero tal vez el miedo a lo que me sucedería si sucediera me mantuvo actuando en su nombre.Pero la repentina aparición de Sanbi parecía haber dado crédito al rumor de que luego reformaríamos.Entonces la pregunta es ¿cómo?

Tsunade, naturalmente, llegó a la respuesta diciendo primero sorprendido: "Lo tomas del entorno que te rodea".

"Exactamente, después de todo como un ser compuesto de chakra, realmente no comí ni bebí, así que tuve que recuperar mi energía de alguna manera después de gastarlo.El hecho de que Sanbi reaparezca demuestra que nuestra voluntad permanece después de que nuestro chakra se dispersa y comienza a reformar el chakra en un esfuerzo por crear nuestras formas nuevamente ".

Al darse cuenta de la respuesta a la pregunta de Naruto, Tsunade dijo: "Entonces, implantar una cola en el cuerpo del huésped sería como cortar una planta.Con el tiempo crecerías, se convertiría en una copia de tu poder original ".

"Precisamente," admitió Kyuubi.

"Muy bien, hagámoslo entonces," dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a ambas mujeres nuevamente.

"Naruto ..."

"Mira Tsunade, sé que tienes que considerar lo que podría pasarle a la aldea.Pero confío en Kyuubi, además, si ella tiene una forma física y dormimos juntos, ella también estará unida a mí ".

"No hay evidencia que sugiera que el jutsu funcionará en un Bijuu, incluso uno con un cuerpo físico", respondió Tsunade.

"No hay nadie que sugiera que tampoco lo hará", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

En un resoplido, Tsunade dijo: "No me gusta.Hay demasiadas incógnitas ".Kyuubi estaba a punto de decir que también era cierto para ella, pero Tsunade agregó: "Pero confío en la capacidad de Naruto para leer a las personas y sé que te detendrá si esto es un truco, así que aceptaré seguirle el paso".Pero llevará tiempo establecer un milagro médico.

"También he pensado en eso", dijo Kyuubi, "También me encargaré del esposo y la familia extendida.Ino ha estado cavando un poco y considerando el estilo de vida que están viviendo, no creo que sea demasiado imaginar que no les gustará que de repente se despierte de su coma ".

"Muy bien, um, ¿cómo debería llamarte entonces?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Kyuubi", dijo el Bijuu, "una vez que esté establecido como jefe de la compañía, planeo entrar en reclusión para que no tengamos que preocuparnos por tales asuntos".

Naruto se puso de pie y se inclinó y dijo: "Muy bien, buenas noches Kyuubi.Lo haremos después de que haya tenido la oportunidad de espiar al esposo yo mismo.Admitiré estar un poco incómodo por interrumpir la vida de otras personas de esa manera ".

"Entiendo a Naruto", respondió ella antes de permitirle que la besara buenas noches.Viendo a Tsunade llevarlo de regreso a la cama para volver a un estado inconsciente y luchar contra su sentimiento de envidia del rubio que abraza su pecho debido a su capacidad de generar calor contra él, esperaba que todo saliera como ella había planeado.

Naruto llamó a la puerta del departamento de Shiho.Al no recibir respuesta, lo hizo de nuevo, pero con más insistencia.Escuchó un poco de ruido y finalmente un suspiro antes de que ella dijera por la puerta, "¿Naruto?"

"Sí, estoy aquí para nuestra cita".

"Um ... me siento un poco mal tiempo, así que tal vez deberíamos cancelar todo.Todavía traduciré el pergamino, ¿está bien?

"Realmente, porque estoy bastante seguro de que fuiste a trabajar hoy.Esto no es solo un ataque de nervios, ¿verdad?

Al escuchar otro suspiro, dijo: "Fue una idea estúpida.Así que vamos a cancelarlo, ¿de acuerdo?

"¿Puedo al menos entrar?"Preguntó Naruto.

El silencio recibió su pedido hasta que finalmente oyó que la puerta se abría.Se abrió lentamente permitiendo que Naruto entrara.Al mirar alrededor de su departamento, no le sorprendió ver las muchas estanterías alrededor de la habitación.Pero se sorprendió al ver el pergamino sentado en una mesa con varios libros sobre jeroglíficos abiertos cerca.Bromeando, dijo: "No me digas que quedarme en casa y traducir es una mejor manera de pasar la noche que salir conmigo".

"No ..." dijo Shiho rápidamente, "Es solo que ..."

Ella se fue apagando y Naruto notó que a pesar de que se vestía con una camisa de vestir negra y pantalones, todavía llevaba puesto su vestido rojo del trabajo.Sin mencionar los mechones de cabello que se levantaban de su cuero cabelludo en varios lugares.Él creía saber por qué ella estaba retrocediendo repentinamente cuando vio una gran pila de ropa desechada en su cama.

"Me temo que no puedo librarte de nuestra cita", dijo Naruto amablemente, "He estado esperando todo el día".

"Pero mírate y mírame", dijo Shiho, "soy un desastre.Difícilmente una compañera adecuada teniendo en cuenta a algunas de las otras chicas con las que has salido.Naruto comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa para revelar una camiseta blanca debajo de ella, haciendo que la mujer preguntara: "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Bueno, si estás preocupado por mi imagen, hagamos esta noche una cita amistosa entre Konoha-nin en lugar de una simulación romántica y seguiremos adelante desde allí".Naruto luego se acercó a quien miró su brazo por varios momentos antes de tomarlo."Bien", dijo Naruto, "¿Qué tal si te llevo a probar algunos de los mejores ramen que cualquier lugar tiene para ofrecer?"

"Claro", respondió Shiho todavía sonando nerviosa, pero estaba dispuesta a admitir que la rubia tenía una forma de aliviar la autoconciencia que sentía.

"Está bien, no te atrevas a aguantarme", dijo Yurika colocando ambas manos sobre el escritorio de Shiho.

Sentándose sorprendido, Shiho dijo: "¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Hm, ¿qué podría ser?", Dijo Yurika colocando un dedo contra su barbilla mientras tomaba una pose pensativa antes de colocar una vez más sus manos sobre el escritorio y acercar su rostro incómodamente a Shiho mientras continuaba, "¿Qué tal anoche te escuché? fueron vistos en Ichiraku ramen con un cierto rubio que ha sido visto ganando y cenando como Hinata Hyuuga e Ino Yamanaka ".

"Realmente", dijo uno de los otros criptógrafos al levantar la vista del documento en el que estaba trabajando, "fue una fecha real o una práctica".

"Practica", dijo Shiho de inmediato, "Practica para mí".

Yurika se retiró para decir: "No creo que un puesto de ramen sea un gran lugar para una cita de práctica.Parece algo así como algo que harían dos amigos o aquellos que han estado saliendo durante un tiempo ".

"Sí", Shiho estuvo de acuerdo con un suspiro, "La verdad es que estaba a punto de cancelar todo porque me puse muy nervioso.Pero él no me dejó.Me ha convencido de que trabajaremos para llegar a una romántica ".

"Un falso romántico, quieres decir", dijo Yurika, encontrando todo divertido mientras se alejaba."Kami Shiho para una chica que lee esas novelas románticas que seguro no tienes remedio".

Asintiendo mientras miraba al que había estado leyendo últimamente, susurró: "Supongo que es por eso que los leí".

Tres semanas habían pasado y se habían ido rápidamente para Shiho mientras continuaba viendo a Naruto en varios escenarios de práctica.Hoy había podido asistir al gran evento en el que habían trabajado, que consistía en una cena romántica para dos en la Pagoda Dorada.En el transcurso de esas semanas, Shiho se había sentido lentamente a gusto con el jinchuriki, de hecho, durante los últimos veinte minutos había precedido para regalarlo con los eventos que habían sucedido en su departamento ese día."Entonces, una vez que supuse que la clave se basaba en el Zodiaco y sus fechas, todo encajó en su lugar.De ahora en adelante podremos descifrar fácilmente todos y cada uno de los mensajes de The Land of Honey e Iwa ".

"Eso es genial", dijo Naruto, "no entendí la mitad pero sé que era importante".

"Lo siento."

"Para qué", preguntó confundido.

"Bueno, es solo que estamos aquí, probablemente en el mejor restaurante del pueblo y estoy hablando de descifrar códigos".

Alcanzando la mesa, Naruto la tomó de la mano y dijo: "Basta de eso.Es importante para ti, así que si estás en una cita y quieres hablar sobre eso, entonces tu compañía por la noche debería estar dispuesta a escuchar ".

Sonriendo bellamente, dijo: "Pero no entendiste la mitad".

"Es cierto, pero lo que hice me pareció fascinante.Entonces, ¿qué tal si explicas cómo fue útil conocer el zodiaco?

Shiho asintió y comenzó a explicar cómo una vez que se dio cuenta de la llave, el resto fue fácil.Se ahorró un momento para notar su reflejo en un vaso de agua sobre la mesa.A pesar de que todavía veía los pocos mechones de su cabello que siempre parecían escapar de su cepillo a pesar de que se estaba desgastando fuera de su cola de caballo normal y usaba lentes de contacto en lugar de anteojos, se sorprendió de lo cómoda que estaba con Naruto.En verdad, estaba sorprendida de que realmente esperara que la traducción del pergamino pudiera continuar para estar cerca de él.No es que tuviera que preocuparse por eso, ya que estaba resultando obstinadamente difícil de decodificar.

Al terminar su explicación, preguntó: "¿Me disculpa por un momento?"

Naruto asintió y observó mientras ella se dirigía al baño antes de permitir que su atención se desviara hacia el hombre rodeado de varias mujeres que la palabra floozy parecía describir.Conociéndolo como el esposo de la mujer cuyo cuerpo Kyuubi tenía la intención de habitar, le preocupaba un poco que el hombre reaccionara violentamente ante su esposa que de repente se despertaba de lo que él creía que era un estado de muerte cerebral.Naruto sabía que él era el último en juzgar a los demás por tener múltiples amantes, pero algo le decía que si la esposa podía hablar, estaría molesta por la forma en que su esposo estaba gastando el dinero que su arduo trabajo ganaba en bimbos.

Pensar en ese sentido hizo que Naruto considerara decirle a Kyuubi que no deberían continuar con el plan, ya que ¿qué derecho tenía para gastar su dinero en su ambición?Sin embargo, mientras observaba al hombre tocar a tientas a una de las mujeres descaradamente en el restaurante, mientras que la mujer que se suponía que debía amar y apreciar mintió en un estado de purgatorio, ya que temía que desconectar le permitiría a su familia despojarlo de su riqueza. infierno con el bastardo y solo esperaba que la mujer entendiera.

"¿Me extrañaste?"Shiho preguntó mientras se sentaba.

"Pero por supuesto", respondió Naruto de pie para ayudar a Shiho a tomar su asiento de nuevo.Retomando la suya, dijo: "¿Has decidido lo que quieres comer?"

"Creo que tendré el ..."

La cena progresó muy bien y después de pagar la factura decidieron terminar la noche con una caminata.Mientras se movían por la aldea, Shiho abrazó el brazo de Naruto hacia ella en un gesto que sorprendió y la hizo preguntarse por sus sentimientos.Su confusión aumentó aún más cuando una voz familiar gritó: "¡Naruto!"

Naruto se giró hacia ella llevándola con él cuando Shiho se puso rígida al escuchar la voz de su enamorado."Shikamaru", dijo, "¿Qué pasa, no es como si te levantaras tan tarde?"

"Confía en mí si el Hokage no me estaba rompiendo el trasero, con mucho gusto estaría dormido en este momento", dijo Shikamaru entre bostezos.Mirando a la chica en su brazo, continuó: "Perdón por interrumpir tu cita, pero tengo algunas noticias importantes".

"No hay problema", dijo Naruto, "Por cierto, ya conociste a Shiho antes".

Distraído por un momento, la miró antes de decir: "Correcto, trabajas en el Departamento de Criptoanálisis.De todos modos, Naruto, hemos recibido algunos rumores de que Orochimaru está muerto y que Sasuke lo mató ".

"Qué ..." dijo Naruto emocionado, "¡Eso es genial!"

"Deberías irte", dijo Shiho aplastado porque el chico que le había gustado apenas le había prestado atención mientras estaba vestida de la empuñadura como estaba.

Naruto sintió su tristeza diciendo: "No te preocupes por eso o Shikamaru dijo que es solo un rumor.Estoy dispuesto a apostar que Tsunade lo envió solo para avisarme para que no me fuera a la carga en medio de la noche si me encontraba con uno de los rumores ".

"Algo a ese efecto", se volvió Shikamaru diciendo, "De todos modos diviértete en tu cita".

"Claro", respondió Naruto sorprendido de que Shiho no mencionara que era falso.Continuando donde lo dejaron mientras caminaban por el río que atravesaba el pueblo, dijo: "No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que una vez que te conozca, estarás más ..."

"Está bien", dijo Shiho interrumpiéndolo, "Supongo que no debería sorprenderme que apenas me haya notado.No es como si estuviera dando vueltas por el departamento.Por lo general, simplemente dejó lo que necesitaba y se fue.Yo fui el que se emocionó mucho cuando apareció ".

"Entiendo ese sentimiento", dijo Naruto pensando en su enamoramiento por Sakura el tiempo en la academia."Aún así no debes desanimarte, estoy seguro de que si sigues intentándolo, eventualmente vendrá".

Shiho asintió, pero extrañamente no se sintió tan animado por sus palabras.Mirando a los ojos azules del rubio mientras la miraba con preocupación, supuso que podría haber sido porque Naruto acababa de ver las citas en las que habían estado como falsas y ya no estaba tan segura de que le gustara esa idea.Al llegar a su departamento, Naruto dijo: "Bueno, supongo que has completado el programa y has tenido una cita exitosa en un ambiente romántico.Ahora solo necesitas conseguir una cita con el chico que quieres y estoy seguro de que lo harás bien ".

"Gracias Naruto", dijo Shiho mientras jugueteaba con sus llaves, "te lo haré saber cuando haya hecho algún progreso con el pergamino".

"Claro", dijo Naruto un poco incómodo sin saber cómo terminar la cita ya que todos los demás tendían a terminar con una noche de pasión.Frotándose la parte posterior de la cabeza, dijo: "Bueno, nos vemos", antes de dejarla en su puerta.

Dirigiéndose a Shiho se quitó los zapatos y suspiró mientras se sentaba en una silla sacando su novela.Al recoger en una parte humeante no le sorprendió que cuando se imaginó en el papel de la princesa Raven que el jardinero trozo tenía ojos azules y cabello rubio.

Ino sonrió brillantemente cuando entró en el Departamento de Criptoanalista, divertida de nuevo, fue ella quien tuvo que dar un pequeño empujón para que Naruto sedujera a una chica con la que dudaba.Ella entendió por qué él era reacio a hacerlo, pero teniendo en cuenta que no tenía problemas para seducirla para despejar el camino para que Sakura se fuera después de que Sasuke sintiera que tenía el derecho de actuar cuando estaba siendo hipócrita.A decir verdad, no estaba sola en ese esfuerzo, ya que Tsunade había enviado a Shikamaru a propósito la noche de su cita con Shiho para mostrarles a los dos que el chico no estaba interesado en una relación.

A decir verdad, Ino sabía que Shiho sería una mala pareja para Shikamaru, ya que necesitaba a alguien con la columna vertebral de su madre; de lo contrario, temía que simplemente se durmiera de la que nunca se despertaría.Habiendo visto la interacción cuando se habían encontrado durante la fecha, sospechaba que Shiho también estaba empezando a darse cuenta de eso.

Caminando hacia el escritorio de la niña, se sentó sobre él cruzando las piernas y sonrió a la mujer obviamente sorprendida."Hey", dijo desde su percha.

"C-puedo ayudarte?"

"Bueno, el Hokage me dio esto", dijo Ino sacando el papel de su bolsa, "Ya que Naruto ha estado diciendo que eres el mejor, pensé que debería dártelo".

Shiho tomó el papel y al mirarlo dijo: "Parece un código Iwa que usan para hablar con Shinobi en el campo".

"Wow eres bueno", dijo Ino, "fue tomado de uno que mi equipo luchó cerca de la frontera Taki".

"¿Realmente Waterfall e Iwa están trabajando juntos ahora?"

"Podrían estarlo", dijo Ino, "Teniendo en cuenta que Tsunade no les está entregando a Fu pronto.Podrían estar buscando nuevos aliados.Tener una base en Taki sería un incentivo suficiente para que Iwa los proteja, ya que están en nuestra lista de mierda ".

"Me pondré a trabajar en eso de inmediato".

"Bien", dijo Ino desplegándose antes de agregar, "Sabes que todavía hay una prueba que no pasaste".

"Perdón", dijo Shiho volviéndose para mirar a la rubia.

Inclinándose de cerca, Ino susurró: "Para el programa de citas de Naruto.Todavía hay una lección que debes aprender ".

"¿Q-qué es eso?"

Susurrando al oído, Ino dijo: "¿Por qué confesarle a un chico que estás interesado?"

"P-pero, q-qué hay de ti y las otras chicas, no puedo ser la única que ..."

"Oh, no te preocupes por nosotros", dijo Ino interrumpiéndola y retrocediendo, "estaremos muy bien ".

Al ver a Ino irse, Shiho se preguntó cómo sabía Yamanaka cómo se sentía y se preguntó cómo hacía que caminar se viera tan seductor y por qué era la única en la habitación que parecía darse cuenta.

Leer era un escape para Shiho y sabía que estaba nerviosa cuando no podía pasar el mismo párrafo en su libro, incluso después de una hora de intentarlo.Ella todavía estaba en el Departamento y estaba esperando que llegara el hombre al que le había enviado el mensaje.Al intentarlo de nuevo, se sorprendió cuando un par de manos aterrizaron sobre sus hombros cuando Naruto dijo: "¿Hey, enviaste por mí?"

"Ahhh", gritó ella girando y poniéndose de pie para enfrentarlo."No hagas eso".

"Lo siento.Um, tu mensaje decía que necesitabas verme.

Sintiendo todos los nervios, pensó que las fechas se habían borrado y dijo: "Correcto, lo siento por eso pero ... bueno, olvídalo ... lo siento por molestarte".

Confundido, Naruto dijo: "Está bien ... bueno, mientras estoy aquí, ¿te importa si te pregunto si has progresado en el desplazamiento?"

"Lo siento, no ... No es de un reino conocido, aunque creo que ha tenido algunos problemas con el Reino Gelel.Lamentablemente, el lenguaje Gelel no ha sido descifrado ".

"¿Qué hay de preguntarle a esa tribu viajera que son descendientes de ellos?"

"Desafortunadamente tampoco saben leerlo.Todos sus cuentos han sido transmitidos oralmente ".Shiho, en un esfuerzo por despejar un poco de espacio de la rubia, recogió algunos libros que había estado usando más temprano en el día y comenzó a guardarlos.

Atrajo la atención de Naruto hacia la novela romántica que había estado enzando a adivinar por qué lo llamó allí, él dijo: "Bueno, estoy seguro de que lo resolverás.Pero como probablemente no me llamaste aquí para decir que no aprendiste nada, tal vez tenías otra razón.

"E-eso está bien, fue una idea tonta que alguien me metió en la cabeza que tal vez necesitaba ser más sincero sobre mi ... no importa".

Cerrando con la chica que se volvió hacia él y como un ratón arrinconado mientras se presionaba contra la estantería, él dijo: "¿Ibas a hablar por adelantado sobre tus sentimientos?"Cuando Shiho miró hacia otro lado, sonrió y agregó: "Y, sin embargo, enviaste por mí.¿Nuestras citas te han hecho cambiar de opinión sobre con quién quieres estar?

"Yo ... S ... no sé", admitió Shiho, "Todo es tan confuso en este momento".

Naruto inclinó su rostro hacia él antes de decir: "Es una cosa horrible no saber lo que quieres.Déjame ver si esto te ayuda a convencerte.Lentamente bajando sus labios a los de ella, notó que su lengua se deslizaba para humedecerlos rápidamente antes de hacer contacto.El beso comenzó lento pero pronto lo profundizó y se alegró cuando ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.Colocando la suya alrededor de su cintura, continuó besándola hasta que la necesidad de respirar se volvió abrumadora.

Mientras jadeaba, Shiho preguntó: "¿Q-qué quieres?"

Sonriéndole, Naruto dijo: "No puedes adivinar, pero en una palabra, tú".Cuando la besó de nuevo, Shiho sintió que vivía una de sus novelas y cuando rompió este beso nuevamente y preguntó: "¿Tú también me quieres?"

Ella rápidamente respondió: "¡Sí!"

"Bien", dijo Naruto lentamente mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella y luego levantaba una de sus piernas sobre su hombro.

Shiho se sonrojó al tener una buena vista del montículo cubierto de bragas, pero no hizo ningún intento de bloquear su vista.Inclinándose hacia adelante, el rubio plantó su boca sobre él, haciendo que las manos de Shiho se movieran hacia su cabello cuando comenzó a lamerla a través de la tela.Shiho gimió de asombro y satisfacción incapaz de creer cuánto mejor era el acto real en comparación con lo que habían transmitido sus novelas.Echó la cabeza hacia atrás contra la estantería y gimió cuando Naruto empujó sus bragas a un lado y él lamió su arranque directamente por primera vez.

Disfrutando de los sentimientos que la lengua divina de Naruto estaba creando dentro de ella, Shiho no pudo evitar pensar que sus compañeros del departamento se sorprenderían de su comportamiento actual.Sabía que muchos de ellos, Yurika era una excepción, eran como ella y se sentían más en casa entre montones de libros que personas.Pero sabía que muchos de ellos la habían considerado la más desesperada del grupo.Por eso, cuando comenzó a tocar su pecho, se deleitó con la idea de que la estaban comiendo tan a fondo en el lugar donde trabajaba, ya que casi podía imaginarlos mirando con la boca abierta si la veían en ese momento.Tan excitada y perdida en la idea fue que fue sorprendida cuando su cuerpo liberó la tensión que las acciones de Naruto habían estado creando.

"Ahhhhhh", gritó cubriendo la lengua y la boca de Naruto con sus jugos mientras experimentaba su primer orgasmo no provocado por sus propios dedos.Mirando hacia abajo y viendo a la atractiva rubia mientras él continuaba lamiendo sus jugos de su sensible quim, Shiho se sorprendió por el hecho de que ella no podía ser la única que había salido con Naruto para sentirlo tan fuertemente por él.

Por lo tanto, cuando él se levantó después de quitarse lentamente las bragas empapadas, ella dijo: "¿E-has hecho esto con las otras chicas, no?"

"Tengo", admitió Naruto, "si eso te molesta, podemos parar aquí".

Shiho se mordió el labio, pero después de pensarlo por un momento sacudió la cabeza y dijo: "Ahora al menos sé lo que Ino quiso decir con que estaría bien si confesara".

"Ya veo, supongo que hizo un pequeño empujón para que me preguntaras aquí".

Shiho asintió antes de besarlo suavemente en los labios y decir: "Sí, y me alegro de que lo haya hecho".

"Yo también", respondió Naruto antes de ir a besarla de nuevo.Cuando se besaron esta vez, Shiho tomó un papel más activo y comenzó a frotar su mano a lo largo de la polla endurecida de Naruto.Disfrutando de la forma en que gruñó como resultado, ella agarró la cremallera y la liberó de sus límites de tela.Envolviendo su mano alrededor de ella, una vez más se maravilló de cómo sus libros no habían logrado transmitir cuán caliente y dura podía ser una polla.Mientras lo acariciaba, comenzó a besarse a lo largo de la barbilla y el cuello de Naruto mientras sus labios inferiores comenzaron a babear en anticipación de ser penetrados por el apéndice carnoso que sostenía en su mano.

Gruñendo apreciativamente, las propias manos de Naruto no estaban ociosas mientras palpaban el cuerpo de Shiho.Tanteando su pecho a través de su vestido, pudo sentir sus pezones tensarse contra el material.Amando la forma en que se veían los pezones erectos mientras estaban cubiertos, decidió dejar el vestido y se agachó para tomar su trasero.Le dio un apretón y luego agarró el dobladillo de su vestido y se lo subió por la cintura.

Bajando la mano, la agarró por el culo otra vez y la levantó sobre sus pies contra la estantería.Shiho alineó su polla con su elegante entrada, pero Naruto dejó de presionar para preguntar: "¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieres?"

Shiho gimió decepcionado de que no hubiera sucedido ya, "Sí ... quiero esto ..."

Al no necesitar más incentivos, Naruto entró lentamente sabiendo que aunque era una kunoichi, sus deberes podrían no haberla tenido tan activa como algunos de los demás.Aunque no encontró una barrera, supuso que era simplemente una cuestión de subestimar su destreza física.

Una vez que estuvo completamente dentro de ella, Shiho gimió de alegría diciendo: "Estás dentro ..." Envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, comenzó a trabajar lentamente sus caderas.Adivinando que no necesitaba tiempo para adaptarse, Naruto comenzó a mover sus caderas y causó que la mujer jadeara, "Es mucho mejor de lo que podrían describir.Más ... más duro ... yo ... no me contengo.

Obedeciendo la orden, Naruto realmente comenzó a soltarse golpeando sus caderas contra la mujer.Su empuje se hizo tan fuerte que la pareja comenzó a mecer la estantería que comenzó a derramar su contenido en el suelo.No es que ninguno de los dos haya prestado atención a los libros que caen cuando Shiho preguntó: "E-es bueno para ti ..."

"Sí", dijo Naruto alejando los labios de su cuello el tiempo suficiente para agregar: "Me estás agarrando jodidamente tan apretado que es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que te llene con mi esperma ".

"Ahhh, oh dios sí", gimió Shiho inclinándose hacia atrás lo mejor que pudo para mirarlo a la cara, "Hazlo ... quiero sentirlo dentro ..."

Naruto comenzó a redoblar sus esfuerzos para cumplir su deseo.Cuando se acercaba a su final, la abrazó gruñendo: "Estoy cerca, joder, voy a llenar tu coño caliente y húmedo de mi semen y te marcaré como mío para siempre".

"Sí ... hazlo ... soy tuyo, solo por favor dámelo", gritó Shiho agarrándolo a ella, acercándose también a su liberación.Cuando Naruto enterró su polla todo lo que pudo dentro de ella y sintió un repentino cambio de calor, se dio cuenta de que Naruto estaba chorreando su semilla dentro de ella y gritó cuando su propio orgasmo la atravesó, "Ah, te estás corriendo ...".Colgándose de él débilmente, ella dijo: "Es tan cálido.Podría acostumbrarme a esto."

Naruto la llevó a una silla donde se sentó cansado.Notar el peso contra él implicaba que Shiho ya no era consciente de que le acariciaba el cabello y le susurraba: "Lo harás".

Al darse cuenta del desastre que su jugueteo había hecho con la estantería de libros, Naruto creó varios clones para limpiar y decidió esperar a que Shiho se despertara antes de teletransportarlos de regreso a su departamento.Mientras esperaba, se dio cuenta de que si todo salía según lo planeado al día siguiente podría cambiarle la vida, ya que podría ser el primero de muchos en los que él y Kyuubi serían dos seres separados.

Próximo objetivo: Karin


	18. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 18

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío.Además, esta historia es una ficción de limón, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan.Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora.Gracias.

Capítulo 18: Target Karin

Una sensación agradable fue lo que sacó a Naruto de su sueño.Parpadeando aturdido cuando se despertó del sueño de ser montado por una hermosa rubia, se dio cuenta de que se debía a que la joven y hermosa mujer rubia que lo montaba en ese momento era más recatada que la rubia en su sueño, aunque eran lo mismo. mujer.Por la forma en que Shiho movía lentamente sus caderas, Naruto supuso que en algún momento se había quedado dormido con su polla medio dura todavía dentro de ella.Probablemente como resultado del sueño, él había regresado al mástil completo dentro de ella, que la había despertado de su propio sueño y ella decidió aprovecharse.O el sueño había sido el resultado de su deseo de retomar donde lo habían dejado.En cualquier caso, Naruto creía que era una excelente manera de comenzar el día.

Moviendo sus manos hacia sus caderas, era obvio que estaba sorprendida por su reincorporación al mundo despierto.Asustada como estaba, su cuerpo se puso tenso, incluyendo su agarre de terciopelo alrededor de su polla.Después de gemir de placer, se concentró en su rostro y vio que ella parecía un poco preocupada por su intuición.Para tranquilizarla, él selló sus labios con los de ella en un beso que envió un hormigueo a través de su cuerpo que podía sentir como resultado de su conexión.Sentado en la silla, sonrió y dijo: "Esta es una excelente manera de despertarse".

Relajado Shiho respondió: "Sí, simplemente no pude detenerme ... Temía que ..."

Besándola de nuevo, Naruto decidió dejar que sus acciones hablaran mientras se besaban.Él levantó sus caderas y luego la deslizó hacia abajo, haciendo que Shiho gimiera en su boca.Repitiendo varias veces, captó la indirecta y pronto comenzó a ayudarlo colocando los pies en el suelo para elevarse y descender.Sin embargo, justo cuando los dos comenzaban a perderse por el placer de sus acciones, comenzó a escucharse el sonido de voces acercándose.Shiho giró la cabeza hacia la puerta tan rápido que Naruto temió que se hubiera roto el cuello."Mierda", dijo mientras intentaba alejarse de él debido a que sus compañeros de trabajo se acercaban.

Sin embargo, Naruto simplemente la atrajo hacia sí y le hizo decir: "Nar ...", pero el resto se tragó cuando los dos desaparecieron en un destello rojo.

Yurika entró en la oficina un momento después, seguida por algunos de sus compañeros de oficina y quedó un poco sorprendida por el olor a el cuarto.Uno de los analistas masculinos más jóvenes preguntó: "¿Qué es ese olor?"

No le sorprende que su compañero de trabajo no lo reconozca, ya que a pesar de que en su adolescencia los miembros del Departamento de Criptoanalistas tendían a conservar su virginidad un poco más que la mayoría de los shinobi.Aun así, se sorprendió cuando una mujer de la misma edad con aspecto de ratón dijo: "Huele como si alguien estuviera ocupado aquí".La mujer se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que estaba hablando en voz alta y rápidamente se trasladó a su escritorio.

"Vamos", dijo el hombre moviéndose a la suya, "El último aquí anoche fue Shiho.Ella no sabría qué hacer con un hombre incluso si viniera con instrucciones.

Moviéndose a su propio escritorio, Yurika dijo defendiendo a su amiga: "Como si estuvieras en condiciones de hablar".Sin embargo, se vio obligada a admitir que el hombre hizo un buen comentario cuando dijo: "De todos modos, probablemente sea algo que los respiraderos llevaron desde otra habitación".Pero Yurika hizo una pausa para preguntarse si la idea de que Shiho tomara un amante era tan descabellada, cuando notó que su novela romántica que yacía en su escritorio había sido olvidada.

Apareciendo en el departamento de Naruto, los dos amantes aún conectados cayeron al suelo debido a que Naruto estaba sentado cuando se teletransportó.Cayendo sobre su espalda, Shiho cayó sobre él, empujando su polla aún más dentro de ella.Gimiendo en voz alta como resultado, Shiho estaba a punto de continuar donde lo dejaron cuando notó que un par de ojos naranjas la miraban por debajo de las sábanas de la cama.Recostándose con miedo, gimió de nuevo debido a que se empaló en la virilidad de Naruto.

Los ojos fueron seguidos por una cabeza de cabello verde cuando apareció una mujer joven que no reconoció.La mujer miró a Naruto por encima del borde de la cama y le dirigió una sonrisa radiante que el rubio le devolvió."Buenos días Fu", dijo Naruto brillantemente actuando como si no estuviera enterrado dentro de otra mujer.

Al reconocer el nombre, Shiho se dio cuenta de que Naruto no solo había estado durmiendo con las chicas con las que había salido recientemente.Sintiéndose un poco cohibida, especialmente cuando más de la chica apareció debajo de la sábana revelando que estaba desnuda mientras se inclinaba para besarse con Naruto, y sin saber qué hacer, se levantó y comenzó a arreglar su vestido.

Fu se dio cuenta y al romper el beso dijo: "No me importa esperar mi turno si quieres terminar".

Retrocediendo lentamente, Shiho dijo: "Um ... está bien ... Realmente debería irme. Llego tarde a mi turno".

Se giró para irse, pero Naruto rápidamente se levantó y la agarró por detrás.Besándola en el cuello, dijo: "¿Realmente quieres irte ahora?"

"N-no ... pero estoy un poco incómodo con la idea de continuar frente a otra chica".

"Pensé que ya te habías dado cuenta de que tenía otros amantes".

"Lo hice", dijo Shiho, "pero eso no significa que quiera hacer un espectáculo para ellos".

Naruto estaba a punto de dejarla ir entendiendo su punto, pero Fu los sorprendió a ambos diciendo: "Entonces, ¿debería ponerme uno?"

Shiho miró hacia atrás y se sorprendió al ver al jinchuriki sentado en la cama contra la pared.Luego extendió las piernas y lentamente comenzó a frotar su coño.Fu comenzó a gemir cuando sus acciones comenzaron a reverberar a través de su cuerpo.Shiho estaba sorprendida por la audacia de la mujer de cabello verde y en realidad se volvió para mirarla mientras continuaba su placer.

Naruto se acercó a Shiho por la espalda de nuevo y le susurró al oído: "Mira, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse.¿Qué tal si terminamos lo que empezamos?

Shiho asintió en silencio con la cabeza para que Naruto desabrochara lentamente la cinta que usaba como cinturón y luego agarró el dobladillo de su vestido y lo levantó sobre su cabeza.Fu jadeó, pero si era por haber revelado el cuerpo de Shiho a sus ojos o por el jinchuriki deslizando un dedo en su arrebatador ahora brillante que Naruto no podía decir.

Alcanzando la cintura de Shiho, comenzó a frotar su coño y descubrió que, a pesar de sus reservas anteriores, estaba goteando y lista para retomar donde lo dejaron.Aún así, decidió un poco de juego previo mientras observaban a Fu continuar deslizando su dedo dentro y fuera de su coño, así que comenzó a tocar el pecho de Shiho con una mano mientras la otra continuaba provocando su coño.

Cuando el departamento de Naruto se llenó con los sonidos de gemidos femeninos y el aroma de la excitación femenina, colocó su polla dura como un diamante entre los muslos de Shiho después de mover la mano que había estado frotando el coño del criptoanalista sobre su otro seno.Luego comenzó a frotar su longitud a lo largo de su raja, haciendo que la mujer volviera la cara hacia él por encima del hombro y lo besara ardientemente.

Mientras sus lenguas se arremolinaban, Shiho se perdió en las sensaciones que los esfuerzos de su amante estaban creando dentro de ella.Ya no soportaba que sus tetas estuvieran jugando o que sus labios inferiores babearan por toda la virilidad de Naruto a la vista de la otra mujer presente, rompió el beso para decir: "Fóllame".

Naruto sonrió y comenzó a guiarla hacia la cama desde atrás.Inclinándola para que sus manos descansaran sobre la cama, él puso su pie entre los de ella en el suelo y separó suavemente sus piernas.Tomándose un momento, dio un paso atrás para disfrutar de la vista de su posición inclinada, así como la del jinchuriki en la cama complaciéndose frente al sonrojado Shiho.

Naruto puso su mirada en espera cuando Shiho miró sobre su hombro para ver qué le estaba tomando tanto tiempo enterrar su virilidad dentro de ella, y para atraerlo comenzó a mover su trasero para atraer su atención.Tomando el aliciente, dio un paso atrás detrás de ella y de un solo golpe enterró su polla dentro de ella sacando un gemido profundo de su garganta.Agarrando sus caderas firmemente, Naruto comenzó a golpear su arranque mientras veía a Fu agregar un segundo dedo al suyo mientras ella se complacía al verlo follando con un nuevo amante.

Naruto golpeó el arranque de Shiho mientras veía a Fu continuar invitándolos a los dos a su pequeño espectáculo.Queriendo ver más de cerca la acción, se inclinó sobre Shiho agarrando sus dos senos en sus manos mientras presionaba su pecho contra su espalda y la atraía hacia sí mientras continuaba alejándose de ella.Los pezones de Shiho se asomaron entre sus dedos mientras usaba sus nuevos asideros para atraerla hacia él.Naruto sonrió cuando Shiho movió su mirada de la mujer mojada de Fu al colchón de su cama, probablemente sintiéndose avergonzada de que ver el placer de los jinchuriki la estuviera afectando.Un efecto que podía sentir en la forma en que su coño se enrollaba alrededor de él cada vez que Fu dejaba escapar un gemido sensual.Sabiendo que ella estaba cerca, le pellizcó los pezones cuando la atrajo bruscamente contra él, haciendo que la mujer gritara: "¡Ahhhhh Cumming!"

Sus piernas perdieron su fuerza cuando cayó hacia adelante sobre el colchón cuando Naruto la dejó ir tirando de su polla sin querer correrse debido a que vio que Fu quería desesperadamente su atención a continuación.Shiho se puso de rodillas descansando su cabeza en la cama mientras Fu se reía debido a que Naruto la agarraba por el tobillo para atraerla hacia él.Inclinándose hacia adelante, ahuecó el trasero de la pequeña niña mientras ella envolvía sus brazos detrás de su cuello y se puso de pie, tirándola sobre su polla.Ambos jinchuriki gimieron de satisfacción debido a que estaban conectados una vez más y comenzaron a besarse profundamente cuando Naruto comenzó a deslizarla de un lado a otro sobre su poste.

Shiho desde su posición de rodillas en el suelo tuvo una excelente vista de la acción capaz de ver a Fu coño mientras tragaba y soltaba la polla de Naruto.Naruto vio a Shiho observando por el rabillo del ojo y se alegró cuando su mano se movió a la suya, justo cuando la comenzó a burlarse.Ambos Jinchuriki estuvieron cerca de ser liberados debido a sus acciones previas antes de unirse.Naruto consciente de eso, por lo tanto, estaba preparado cuando Fu pussy comenzó a convulsionarse alrededor de su polla en un esfuerzo por hacer que derramara su carga mientras ella gritaba su orgasmo al techo.

En un esfuerzo por involucrar a su nuevo amante en la acción, Naruto sacó a Fu de su pene y le permitió caer a la cama.Adivinando lo que quería por la forma en que apretaba la polla, el anfitrión de siete colas rápidamente se deslizó de la cama para arrodillarse frente a él con la boca abierta, tirando del sorprendido Shiho a su lado.Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba por suceder, Shiho hizo lo mismo y justo cuando abrió la boca, Naruto explotó cubriendo sus rostros con varias cuerdas de esperma.Tragando lo que aterrizó en su boca, Shiho se quitó los anteojos para limpiar los mechones blancos, pero al darse cuenta de que no tenía nada para limpiarlos, fue tomada por sorpresa cuando Fu se inclinó hacia delante para lamerle el semen.Sonriendo ante la expresión de sorpresa de Shiho, la chica de cabello verde se limpió un mechón de semen de su propia cara y acercó el dedo a Shiho.

Disfrutando del espectáculo pero sabiendo que el mundo no esperaba a nadie y que iba a ser un día ocupado, Naruto sugirió: "¿Qué tal si recogemos esto en la ducha?"Sin esperar una respuesta, comenzó a caminar hacia su baño sin sorprenderse en lo más mínimo cuando dos pares de pies se apresuraron detrás de él para ser el primero.

Naruto observó a sus dos compañeros de equipo pelear haciendo una mueca cada vez que el puño de Sakura casi se conectaba cuando Fu salía del camino.Su preocupación se debía al hecho de que en un enfrentamiento cara a cara en un ambiente de combate, Fu estaba en grave desventaja debido al entrenamiento deficiente que recibió de sus instructores de Taki.Principalmente porque parecía por lo que le había dicho que su entrenamiento consistía en ser arrojada a situaciones peligrosas y esperando que Bijuu la ayudara a o resultado, ella tenía excelentes reflejos, pero tendía a carecer de las habilidades más refinadas de la profesión.Su tiempo reciente con Tsunade mientras él estaba en Spring Country y Anko tomando el jinchuriki bajo su ala también la ayudó a mejorar, pero sabía que todavía tenía un largo camino por recorrer.

La otra razón de su reacción fue porque Sakura se negó a abrirse a la chica.Sabía que él era la razón de su comportamiento ya que últimamente estaba tan protegido con ella mientras no tenía razón para estar con Fu.Aunque trataron de no mostrar su afecto por Sakura, hubo más de unos pocos almuerzos en los que se habían atiborrado de Ichiraku solo para quedarse dormidos uno al lado del otro esperando que los demás volvieran a despertarse y descubrieran que estaban abrazados con Sakura ya regresó.

Sakura nunca decía nada y a menudo se alejaba sola sin mirar en su dirección, pero era en la forma en que Naruto podía decir que no se estaba forzando a sí misma.Sabía que mantener su distancia de ella se estaba convirtiendo en un punto de discusión con Ino, no que ella se enojara demasiado con él.Pero más de una noche de pasión con Ino había sido interrumpida debido a que ella mencionó a Sakura y su distanciamiento y su negativa a corregir la situación.

Con un suspiro mental pensó: "Ella lo hace sonar tan fácil".Y aunque la verdad era que Ino parecía más que dispuesto a proporcionar el impulso que necesitaba para superar algunas de las obsesiones que había sentido por algunas de las mujeres a las que había seducido, Shiho y Temari eran excelentes ejemplos.Sospechaba que incluso ella sabía que atravesar la pared entre él y Sakura no era algo en lo que pudiera simplemente equivocarse.Después de todo, sería difícil, en las mejores circunstancias, explicar una de las razones por las que se estaba alejando era porque había comenzado una relación con su mejor amiga.Y mucho menos explicar que él también había comenzado uno con otro compañero de clase, su maestra, el primer aprendiz de su maestra y muchos otros kunoichi que conocía.

El chasquido de la madera astillada hizo que Naruto volviera a enfocarse en el mástil para ver a Sakura tallando un trozo de un árbol con el puño cuando Fu parecía apenas salir del camino.Mirando por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Kakashi parecía más absorto en su libro en lugar del hecho de que uno de los miembros de su equipo parecía estar a punto de decapitar al otro, por lo que preguntó: "Um, Kakashi-sensei, ¿no crees que ¿Ya entrenaste lo suficiente?

"Hmm", respondió Kakashi sonando desinteresado en todo el asunto mientras pasaba una página en su libro antes de pasar un momento para mirar la pelea.Aparentemente, al no ver lo mismo que Naruto, dijo: "No, Fu no mejorará si no la presionamos.Además de que Sakura es una profesional, no la va a maltratar demasiado.

Naruto deseaba tener tanta confianza como Kakashi, pero supuso que su preocupación podría deberse a los celos que imaginó que Sakura estaba sintiendo hacia su nuevo compañero de equipo, lo que podría haber sido nada más que su propio ego inflado.Sin embargo, se demostró que Kakashi tenía razón cuando un momento después Sakura conectó una patada en el estómago de Fu después de esquivar un golpe del jinchuriki.Y mientras que para Naruto parecía que Fu voló más lejos y más rápido que cuando Sakura se conectó con uno de sus golpes disminuidos, el hecho de que el jinchuriki no comenzara a toser sangre violentamente debido a lesiones internas masivas alivió parte del nerviosismo que sentía. sintió.

Sin embargo, volvió a subir cuando Fu golpeó el suelo y cuando rodó hacia sus pies se cubrió con un chakra dorado.De pie, los pies de Fu no tocaron el suelo mientras se cernían a dos pies sobre la tierra, en su lugar, el chakra tomó la forma de un ser blindado gigante que se parecía a la malla de un hombre y un escarabajo rinoceronte en cuyo corazón se encontraba el Fu flotante. .Todavía era fácil de ver mientras flotaba en el centro de la armadura de chakra que medía casi nueve pies de alto, aunque por su cara era evidente que no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo y estaba asustada.

Sakura, que había estado corriendo tras Fu para seguir su ataque, trató de detener su movimiento hacia adelante, pero no pudo antes de entrar al alcance de Fu.Fu reaccionó por instinto y con un golpe de revés que el chakra de la armadura reflejado golpeó a Sakura en el costado.Sakura gritó de dolor mientras se alejaba volando a una velocidad que mostraba que el extraño sudario de chakra daba un fuerte golpe.

Moviéndose rápidamente, Naruto se colocó en el camino de Sakura atrapándola para evitar que se estrellara contra algo.Desafortunadamente para él, aunque su impulso los llevó a ambos hacia atrás en un árbol donde absorbió la peor parte del impacto.Naruto se deslizó hacia abajo del árbol aún sosteniendo a Sakura, quien miró sorprendida a quien la había sorprendido al creer que Naruto ya no valoraba su amistad.Sin embargo, la forma en que sus ojos brillaban sobre ella mientras preguntaba: "¿Estás bien, Sakura?", Aseguró sus temores aunque solo fuera por el momento.

"Sí-sí", respondió ella sorprendida por las muchas emociones que se arremolinaban en sus brazos.

Queriendo permanecer en su posición actual por un tiempo, se sintió decepcionada cuando sus ojos se movieron de ella a Fu mostrando tanta preocupación y un poco de algo que realmente no podía ubicar pero que creía que surgía de los muchos momentos sin vigilancia que había tenido. visto después de regresar del almuerzo durante sus sesiones de entrenamiento."Cálmate Fu", gritó Naruto, mientras se levantaba sin esfuerzo a pesar de la incómoda posición que aún sostenía a Sakura en sus brazos.

Fu se enfocó en él, que ya no se agitaba en el campo de entrenamiento debido a su miedo a lo que le estaba sucediendo y podía ver la preocupación de que estaba enojado con ella, así que después de abatir a Sakura, dijo con más calma y tranquilidad mientras se acercaba a su compañero Jinchuriki. "Está bien Fu, nadie está enojado.Estamos tan confundidos y preocupados por lo que está sucediendo como tú ".

Fu se tensó y escuchó pasos que Naruto creía que era porque Sakura estaba caminando detrás de él.Pero la chica de cabello verde se calmó cuando Sakura dijo: "Está bien.No estoy enojado, Fu.Cosas como esta ocurren todo el tiempo durante el entrenamiento.Es por eso que entrenamos juntos para aprender sobre las habilidades de los demás ".

Fu ya no se calmó por miedo a que sus compañeros de equipo la odiaran, pero aún así entró en pánico cuando ella respondió: "No sé lo que está pasando ... por favor, quédese atrás".A ambos adolescentes les pareció que su voz venía de detrás de un tanque de agua.

Sakura se detuvo, pero Naruto no dijo: "Está bien, sé que no me lastimarás", mientras continuaba cerrando con la chica antes de agregar en tono de broma: "Solo ten cuidado donde balanceas esos brazos del tamaño de un tronco de árbol".

Fu esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza, por lo que Naruto dijo: "Respira hondo e intenta centrarte.Quizás Nanabi simplemente esté decidiendo tomar un papel más activo en su protección ".

Fu asintió y cerró los ojos tratando de centrar sus emociones para que Kakashi, al ver la interacción con interés, se acercara a su estudiante y le preguntó: "¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

"Es bastante obvio que es su Bijuu detrás de esto", respondió Naruto tratando de enhebrar la aguja de decir la verdad y ocultar sus actividades recientes.

"Te daré eso", respondió Kakashi con una sonrisa, "Sin embargo, he sentido el chakra Bijuu antes y aunque definitivamente es un Bijuu, carece de toda la malicia que asocio con él.Sin mencionar que Fu hizo que pareciera que la única vez que la Nanabi la ayudaría es cuando su vida estaba en peligro ".

Naruto se encogió de hombros y en lugar de decir que sospechaba que las Siete Colas respondían a la solicitud de Kyuubi de ayudar a su anfitrión para recibir algún tipo de compensación de él, dijo: "Tal vez está tomando un papel más proactivo para no curarla más". cuando está en la puerta de la muerte ".

Kakashi lo miró de una manera que le dijo a Naruto que el jounin creía que estaba ocultando algo.Pero, antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera hablar más sobre el asunto, la cabeza de Fu se arrugó repentinamente como si hubiera caído inconsciente y el chakra a su alrededor se disipara.Naruto atrapó a la niña en sus brazos antes de que golpeara el suelo y dio un suspiro de alivio cuando dejó escapar un ligero ronquido.Adivinando que se había quedado dormida debido a su meditación, se volvió hacia Kakashi para decirle: "Voy a llevarla al hospital para que la revisen".

Kakashi asintió con su permiso para que Naruto saliera corriendo del campo con la niña dormida en sus brazos.Sakura observó con lo que ella imaginaba que era una buena cantidad de envidia, pero atrajo su atención hacia el líder de su equipo cuando él dijo: "Deberías hacerte un chequeo también Sakura"

Sakura asintió mientras agarraba su brazo que había sido golpeado y ya sentía un gran hematoma amenazando con aparecer.Aunque probablemente podría manejarlo ella misma, sabía que sería mejor que alguien más lo revise en caso de que haya un efecto desconocido al ser golpeado por el chakra Bijuu.Sin mencionar que probablemente podría encontrarse con Naruto con la esperanza de cerrar algo de la distancia entre ellos estimulada por el recuerdo de la forma en que la había mirado mientras la sostenía en sus brazos.Antes de salir para seguir a Naruto, ella preguntó: "¿Qué vas a hacer Kakashi-sensei?"

"Creo que investigaré un poco sobre cualquier encuentro pasado con anfitriones de Fu's Bijuu.Tal vez tener una idea de las habilidades que han demostrado en el pasado ".Sakura asintió con la cabeza, pero estaba seguro de que mezclaría algo de su pornografía y sabía que también esperaba limitar la posibilidad de ser sorprendido como lo había sido hoy.Al alejarse, Sakura se quitó eso de la cabeza a favor de preguntarse cómo sería ser sostenida por Naruto en una situación en la que su vida no había estado en peligro.

"Bueno, eso es bueno", dijo Kyuubi mientras se preparaban para transferir su voluntad al cuerpo de las mujeres cerebrales muertas en la sala de coma, ya que afuera del sello Naruto, Tsunade, Ino y Yuugao estaban parados en un ala de coma casi desierta. debido a que era la hora del almuerzo e Ino estaba programado de servicio.

"Supongo", admitió Naruto, "aunque si Nanabi quisiera demostrar que sería útil, hubiera sido mejor intentar no matar a Sakura en el proceso o presumir frente a Kakashi-sensei".

Kyuubi sonrió sobre su hombro mientras colocaba un sello de papel sobre el de la puerta detrás de la cual descansaba su cuerpo Bijuu."Los mendigos no pueden ser elegidos.Además, puede haber sido debido a la puta minuciosa que le diste al anfitrión de Nanabi antes de asistir a tu entrenamiento que decidió mostrarse de una manera tan llamativa ".

Naruto se vio obligado a aceptar el punto, por lo que siguió preguntando: "Entonces, ¿cómo va a funcionar esto de nuevo?"

"Simple", dijo Kyuubi indicando el sello que acababa de colocar y tenía dos contornos de palma a cada lado del símbolo que consistía en lo que parecían ser garabatos alrededor del kanji para el número uno, "colocas tus manos en los dos contornos y permitirá que mi conciencia se vaya con una cola de poder ".

"Supongo que para eso está el del centro", dijo Naruto.

"Muy perceptivo", respondió Kyuubi moviéndose hacia él y después de un ligero beso se deslizó entre los barrotes y agregó: "Y aquí pensé que eras solo una cara bonita".

Naruto se rió entre dientes antes de decir: "Bueno, hagamos que este espectáculo siga adelante.Nos vemos en el otro lado Kyuubi.Colocando sus manos en los contornos, se sintió un poco mareado y al mirar hacia abajo notó que un agujero negro comenzaba a aparecer en su estómago.Sintió un poco de pánico por un momento, pero confiando en que Kyuubi se dio cuenta de que probablemente se reflejaba en la singularidad negra que aparecía al otro lado de la jaula.Al buscar a Kyuubi, notó que su cuerpo Bijuu comenzaba a temblar cuando la energía comenzó a succionarse, haciéndolo más pequeño.Al encontrar su cuerpo humano parado cerca del agujero negro, a falta de un término mejor, ella le sonrió cuando comenzó a tirar de él hacia él, pero antes de que sus pies abandonaran el suelo, algo se cerró en su muñeca interrumpiendo el proceso cuando una voz que le resultaba familiar. dijo: "Ahora ya es suficiente".

Fuera del sello, Tsunade sintió que su nerviosismo por todo el asunto saltaba por el techo cuando apareció el agujero en el estómago de Naruto.Pero confiando en Naruto, mantuvo sus miedos bajo control.Cuando el chakra rojo comenzó a salir del estómago de su amante para ser absorbido por la mujer en la cama, sintió que los temores retrocedían a medida que las cosas progresaban exactamente como Kyuubi explicó que lo harían.Naturalmente, todo terminó cuando el chakra de repente se cortó con Naruto y la mujer que debería ser Kyuubi sin mover un músculo.

"¿Qué está pasando?", Siseó Ino mientras observaba la cuenta regresiva del reloj hasta el final de la pausa para el almuerzo en el hospital y el aumento de las posibilidades de que fueran descubiertos mientras el piso se llenaba de nuevo con otro personal.

"No sé", respondió Yuugao antes de preguntar, "¿Crees que ella trató de traicionarnos y él lo cortó?"

"No lo creo", dijo Tsunade moviéndose para monitorear los signos vitales de Naruto usando chakra."No sentí un aumento repentino en el poder sugiriendo que ella estaba haciendo algo.Creo que es muy probable que el Cuarto haya dejado algún tipo de trampa u otro medio para evitar que alguien pase por el sello ".

"Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?", Preguntó Ino mirando a Naruto que parecía verse como una estatua debido a lo quieto que estaba.

"No sé", respondió Tsunade preocupado, "No sé".

"Cuarto Hokage," dijo Kyuubi sorprendido mirando al hombre que sostenía la muñeca de Naruto y cuyo chakra estaba interrumpiendo la singularidad y evitando su salida a través de él.

"Papá", dijo Naruto sorprendido de estar de repente cara a cara con su padre escrito en toda su cara.

Minato le sonrió a su hijo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Kyuubi dijo: "No puedes ser él.Me selló usando su alma para invocar al shingami ".

La cara de Naruto cayó ante las palabras de Kyuubi sorprendiendo la impresión de chakra de Minato, pero él respondió: "Criatura muy verdadera.Aún antes de mi muerte, sellé mi chakra en el sello para actuar como un seguro en caso de que alguna vez encontraras una forma de evitarlo o romperlo ".Mirando a Naruto, dijo: "Naruto, lamento no haber podido verte crecer, pero sé que estaba contigo en espíritu".

Manteniendo sus manos en los contornos, Naruto miró hacia otro lado y dijo: "Lo sé, y cuando descubrí que mi padre eras tú, estaba feliz y enojado.Pero entiendo por qué lo hiciste papá, así que ahora estoy feliz ".

"Entonces, ¿por qué estás tratando de deshacer lo que di mi vida para hacer", dijo el fantasma Chakra."El Kyuubi haría cualquier cosa para escapar, lo que más sabes es esto".

Naruto miró desde el guardián de focas impulsado por el chakra y los recuerdos de su padre para favorecer a Kyuubi con una sonrisa antes de enfocarse en la cara preocupada de su padre."¿Cuánto sabes de mi vida?"

"Todo", dijo el fantasma de su padre sonrojándose probablemente debido a los recuerdos recientes de su hijo, "no estoy exactamente seguro de qué decir sobre su ambición y cómo espera lograrlo ... pero creo que puede hacerlo ya que pongo todo mis esperanzas de un mundo pacífico en ti ".

"Entonces sabes que Kyuubi es ..."

"Naruto, es una criatura poderosa que a menudo ha atormentado a la humanidad, ¿realmente crees ..."

"Sí", respondió Naruto sin dudarlo, "Dijiste que el Kyuubi haría cualquier cosa por ser libre.Bueno, mi Kyuubi no es lo mismo que la criatura que describiste, y te lo demostraré.Naruto sonrió cuando la cara de Kyuubi rompió a llorar por sus palabras.Centrándose en el sello y la derivación de Kyuubi, se concentró y el kanji del número uno pasó de ser uno a cuatro.Enfocando su chakra en el sello, su padre retiró la mano cuando Naruto forzó a abrir la singularidad nuevamente.La conciencia de Kyuubi, así como las cuatro colas de su chakra, fueron llevadas a la singularidad donde se refugió dentro de su nuevo recipiente.

Volviéndose hacia su padre, trató de no hacer una mueca cuando Minato dijo: "¿Sabes lo que has hecho?"

Naruto asintió y dijo: "Sí.Estoy usando la fe que depositaste en mí para lograr el sueño de la paz mundial. Estoy seguro de que lo has compartido con Jiraiya y cuando sellaste a Kyuubi.Detendremos a Madara y lograremos nuestro objetivo de unificar las aldeas.

Minato al ver la determinación en los ojos de su hijo sonrió brillantemente y colocando su mano sobre la cabeza de Naruto dijo: "Te lo dejaré a ti entonces", cuando comenzó a desvanecerse."Me alegro de haber sido tu padre".

"Papá", dijo Naruto cuando el peso reconfortante en su cabeza se desvaneció al sentir las lágrimas comenzar a caer por su rostro."Gracias por todo", gritó a pesar de que estaba solo.

Fuera del sello, las tres mujeres se sorprendieron cuando un chakra de un zorro con cuatro colas salió disparado del agujero del estómago de Naruto hacia la mujer.Casi de inmediato, el agujero negro se cerró y Naruto quedó flácido, pero antes de que pudiera tocar el suelo, Yuugao lo atrapó.Aunque parecía que algo había cambiado debido a la cantidad de chakra que se escapó, Yuugao no creía que hubiera despertado la alarma en otra parte del edificio.Ella permitió que Tsunade escaneara rápidamente a su amante y cuando la mujer mayor asintió, salió de la habitación.

Ino, que había estado escaneando a Kyuubi, notó que Sannin miraba hacia donde Naruto acababa de llamar la atención y dijo: "Tsunade, se está despertando".

Tsunade giró y cuando la Kyuubi intentó mover su nuevo cuerpo, ayudó a la Bijuu a sentarse y preguntar: "¿Qué demonios fue eso?

"Tu Cuarto Hokage fue mucho más listo de lo que le di crédito.Dejó algo de chakra para actuar como último recurso si encontrara una forma de evitar su sello.Naruto decidió permitirme más acceso a mi chakra desde el principio para hacer un punto ".

Tsunade hizo una mueca que Kyuubi tomó para creer que el Hokage y su amante tendrían palabras sobre cambiar el plan a mitad de camino.Centrándose en el Bijuu, dijo: "Está bien, pero gracias a ese retraso, el almuerzo está a punto de terminar, así que si vas a hacer un milagro médico, ahora es el momento de hacerlo".

Kyuubi asintió, y aunque dolorosa debido a su cuerpo debilitado, logró aplaudir, lo que provocó que una oleada de chakra se extendiera en una onda de choque que atravesaba todo en la habitación mientras atravesaba el edificio.

Tsunade sintió un hormigueo al pasar y se alegró de no poder detectar el chakra de Kyuubi en él.Adivinando que disfrazó el de ella usando la firma del chakra de su nuevo cuerpo, Tsunade estaba a punto de preguntar qué pasó cuando notó que Kyuubi estaba inconsciente.Bajándola, el Hokage estaba a punto de escanearla cuando uno de los otros pacientes en la habitación bostezó, seguido por otro.Al darse cuenta de lo que Kyuubi había hecho, no dudó que en todo el hospital estaban ocurriendo muchos milagros para que Kyuubi fuera solo una historia entre muchas.

Sakura bostezó cansadamente mientras se dirigía a donde Ino fue asignado para el día.Ella, como todos los demás médicos y enfermeras, había estado corriendo irregular mientras trataban de comprender lo que había sucedido para curar a casi todos los pacientes del edificio.Estaba a punto de ser vista por un médico por el hematoma con el que Fu la había dejado y para que la examinaran por envenenamiento por chakra cuando el pulso había golpeado.Tanto ella como el médico se sorprendieron cuando el moretón comenzó a encogerse al sanar antes de desaparecer por completo.Antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera comenzar a profundizar en lo que había sucedido, la voz de Tsunade comenzó a gritar órdenes a través del sistema de localización.Al caer en la categoría de "no en servicio, pero pronto lo sería", Sakura había informado a su maestra que le asignarían un ala oncológica.

El pulso también había llegado a ellos y las pacientes que habían estado en la puerta de la muerte estaban casi completamente sanas unas horas más tarde.Después de varias horas, sin embargo, nadie estaba más cerca de comprender lo que había sucedido, incluida ella, ya que el pulso parecía haber eliminado todo, desde virus hasta problemas cardíacos.Incluso había escuchado rumores de que una mujer con muerte cerebral mostraba signos de actividad porque ya le habían quitado el respirador.

Al llegar a la Sala de Coma Profunda, vio a Ino moverse frenéticamente por la habitación a medida que los pacientes eran dados de alta de la habitación para los más adecuados a sus necesidades.Ino notando que ella dijo, "Sakura, ¿qué haces aquí?"

Al darse cuenta de que por un tiempo ahora, Ino no había estado usando su apodo para ella y que era casi al mismo tiempo que parecía haber dejado a Sasuke, ella respondió: "Estoy siendo despedida ya que se suponía que mi turno debía hacerlo". se mañanaUn día bastante agitado, ¿eh?

"Sí", coincidió Ino, "pero en el buen sentido".

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, ya que como médico, la muerte era un enemigo y, por lo menos, durante un día parecía haber sido rechazada.Ino le sonrió pero mirando por encima del hombro frunció el ceño.Mirando hacia donde estaba la rubia, vio a un hombre sentado al lado de una cama donde una mujer permanecía dormida.Preguntándose qué estaba molestando a su amiga, preguntó: "¿Lo conoces?"

"No, ese es el problema", dijo Ino moviéndose hacia el último paciente además de Kyuubi que estaba a punto de ser dado de alta.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"Sakura preguntó siguiendo a su amiga y la ayudó mientras trasladaban al hombre a una camilla para que una enfermera pudiera llevarlo a su habitación.

Ino esperó hasta que se completó la tarea y la enfermera estaba en camino para decir: "Él es el esposo de la mujer y todo el tiempo que ha estado aquí nunca lo ha visitado una vez".Ahora que está a punto de despertar, él está sentado junto a su cama como si nunca se hubiera ido.

"Bastardo", dijo Sakura, notando que Ino reflejaba el sentimiento.Ella sorprendió a su amiga rubia diciendo: "Supongo que es como Sasuke entonces, ¿eh?"

Se dio cuenta de que Ino estaba a punto de preguntar qué quería decir, pero su estómago la interrumpió cuando comenzó a retumbar.Ino se sonrojó de vergüenza antes de decir: "Lo siento, no pude tomar mi almuerzo ya que estaba de servicio y bueno, todo sucedió después de eso".

Sakura se echó a reír, pero asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "Continúa, vigilaré las cosas hasta que regreses".Ino asintió en agradecimiento y se fue, pero no antes de enviar una mirada preocupada hacia la mujer dormida y su esposo.Sakura se mudó a la estación de vigilancia y curiosa comenzó a revisar algunos de los archivos de los pacientes que estaban allí.Levantaba la vista del archivo que estaba leyendo ocasionalmente para ver al hombre acariciando la mano de su esposa.Estaba terminando de leer un archivo sobre un médico de Anbu llamado Taji que se había despertado gritando una advertencia al Cuarto o había sido encontrada durante el alboroto del Kyuubi enterrado bajo algunas ruinas junto con Biwako Sarutobi, que no sobrevivió, Sakura supuso que la mujer había estado teniendo una pesadilla del ataque de Kyuubi cuando el pulso golpeó.

Fue sacada de sus reflexiones por el sonido de pasos acercándose.Al levantar la vista, vio que el marido de la mujer inconsciente se acercaba a su puesto.Bajó el archivo y preguntó: "¿Puedo ayudarlo?"

"Sí, me preguntaba cuándo trasladarían a mi esposa a su habitación".

"No está programada para ser trasladada", respondió Sakura después de revisar un gráfico."Como no sabemos qué causó esto y ella estaba técnicamente muerta de cerebro por lo que sabemos, simplemente se ha mudado de su estado anterior a un coma".

El hombre asintió pero mirando a su esposa dijo: "Apuesto a que tienen mucha sed cuando se despiertan".

"A veces, pero tiene un goteo intravenoso que la mantiene hidratada".

"¿Todavía podría molestarte por un vaso de agua ... algo que pueda darle si se despierta?"

Sakura evitó fruncir el ceño ante el hombre que adivinaba que Ino tenía razón acerca de él tratando de posicionarse como el esposo cariñoso que sus acciones demostraron que no era.Pero al no ver daño en él, dijo: "Claro".

De pie, caminó con el hombre hacia la salida.Se interrumpió para sentarse al lado de su esposa y comenzó a acariciar su mano nuevamente cuando Sakura salió de la habitación.

Kyuubi se despertó al sentir que alguien pasaba su mano sobre la de ella.Para ser honesto, ella sabía que no era Naruto ya que carecían de calidez que parecía ser algo que la persona estaba haciendo para mantener las apariencias.Oyó cerrarse la puerta del gran ala médica y pudo sentir que estaba sola con quien estaba acariciando su mano, que se detuvo casi de inmediato.Entonces escuchó al hombre comenzar a buscar algo en su bolsillo.

Parpadeando, abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver al marido de su cuerpo inclinado sobre ella mientras sacaba algo del bolsillo de su pantalón.El esposo se retiró sorprendido antes de que una sonrisa maligna apareciera en su rostro cuando dijo: "Qué momento perfecto".Agarrando su brazo bruscamente, lo jaló en línea recta mientras sacaba una jeringa de su bolsillo.Al soltar la gorra con los dientes, dijo: "No luches, perra, lo último que necesito en este momento es que te despiertes y arruines mi gran vida.¿No lo aprendiste la primera vez?

Kyuubi naturalmente luchó tratando de liberar su brazo, pero se vio obstaculizada por la debilidad de su cuerpo debido a su larga inactividad."P-por favor no," chilló asustada como nunca antes lo había estado.

"Shh, será como la última vez.Ahora deja de luchar jodidamente ".

Kyuubi trató de gritar pero su voz no pudo soportar más que un grito áspero que dudaba que alguien fuera de la habitación pudiera escuchar.Justo cuando la aguja estaba a punto de entrar en su piel, una nueva voz dijo: "Aquí está tu agua".

Su atacante se puso rígido cuando se giró hacia Sakura, que había tenido un mal presentimiento y se había dado la vuelta, y vio que no tenía una taza de agua, pero que estaba usando sus guantes negros, uno de los cuales se enterró en su rostro.Volando lejos de Kyuubi, el hombre atravesó la pared detrás de su cama.

Sakura no le ahorró un segundo pensamiento sabiendo que nunca más volvería a molestar a nadie, sino que verificaría a la mujer a la que casi asesina y si tenía que adivinar que probablemente fue el responsable de su muerte cerebral en primer lugar."Todo va a estar bien", dijo Sakura con dulzura al ver el miedo en los ojos de la mujer.

Kyuubi sintió que su cuerpo deseaba dormir debido a la adrenalina que abandonaba su sistema, una nueva experiencia en sí misma, dijo: "Gracias, Sakura", antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse profundamente dormida.

Sakura se recostó sorprendida de que la mujer supiera su nombre, pero se centró en asuntos más importantes como alertar a la seguridad para que recogiera el cuerpo del esposo y la jeringa para analizar de qué estaba lleno.

"Resulta que la jeringa estaba llena de un veneno que ataca las funciones cerebrales superiores de una persona.Creo que, por lo que he leído sobre su condición y lo escuché decir mientras atacaba a su esposa, es que mientras estaba de vacaciones donde ella se enfermó, la inyectó y después de que ella colapsó, esperó a que siguiera su curso para traerla. ella de vuelta a Konoha ".

Tsunade asintió de acuerdo con Sakura mientras daba su informe sobre lo que había encontrado en la jeringa que había tomado el día anterior.Al igual que cuando Sakura había estado aprendiendo la profesión médica de su Tsunade, le preguntó: "¿Por qué crees que los médicos en el centro de esquí en el que se hospedaron no atraparon el veneno en el que ingresó casi tan pronto como colapsó?"

Sakura estaba sorprendida por la pregunta de haberse acostumbrado a que Tsunade fuera bastante corta con ella últimamente.Pero aprovechando la oportunidad para recuperar algo de la cercanía que solían compartir, dijo: "Eso es porque esto no es el veneno de la fábrica que la mayoría de los maridos usan para desahogar a sus esposas o viceversa".Su calidad de grado shinobi y es fácilmente curable.Pero tienes que saber qué buscar y para cuando los médicos incluso pensaron en ese sentido, ya se había quemado de su sistema causando la muerte cerebral que sufrió ".

De nuevo de acuerdo con su aprendiz, Tsunade dijo: "Estaría de acuerdo.Bien hecho.Ese es un problema resuelto al menos ".

"¿Qué quieres decir con Lady Tsunade?"Sakura preguntó confundida ya que el Hokage lo hizo sonar como si hubiera más en el caso abierto y cerrado.

"No es nada de lo que preocuparse", respondió Tsunade, pero se dio cuenta de que Sakura estaba interesada, por lo que agregó algunos detalles, "Es solo que su familia ya está tomando medidas para bloquear cualquier movimiento de su parte para retomar su compañía".Están tratando de aferrarse a su poder y, dado que muchos de ellos cosecharon los beneficios de su incapacidad, detestan volver a cómo eran las cosas ".

"Parece ser una solución bastante fácil de resolver para mí.Es una compañía aquí, así que debería manejarlo si quiere una vez que salga del hospital.

"¿Puedo citarte en eso?" Respondió Tsunade con un tono ligero.Sin embargo, el momento pasó y se volvió para mirar por la ventana de su oficina y dijo: "Sin embargo, el dinero y el poder tienen una manera de hacer que las cosas simples sean mucho más complicadas de lo que deberían ser".

Sakura asintió y al notar que su nombre había sido eliminado del horario del hospital para el día, preguntó: "Milady, noté que no estaba programada para mi turno.¿Hay una razón?"

Tsunade asintió y respondió: "Sí, tienes una misión, pero te la explicaré cuando el resto del equipo que he reunido esté aquí".

Los dos hicieron una charla inactiva mientras esperaban.Después de diez minutos, la puerta se abrió y Tsunade vio que los ojos de Sakura se iluminaban cuando Naruto entró en la habitación.Se atenuaron un poco cuando Hinata y el resto del equipo Kurenai entraron detrás de él.Fu entró por la ventana y, como era de esperar, Kakashi apareció por última vez.Una vez que todos los jugadores principales se habían reunido, Tsunade comenzó la reunión diciendo: "Nuestra red de inteligencia ha seguido recientemente el rastro de Itachi Uchiha".

Tsunade hizo una pausa para observar las reacciones de todos como se esperaba, muchos se sorprendieron ante la repentina revelación.Naruto es el más evidente de ver, ya que ella le había ocultado la información para asegurarse de que se sorprendería cuando se revelara.Además, admitiría que una parte de ella quería revelarlo en una situación en la que sería ella quien tomaría las decisiones debido a que no estaba exactamente emocionada por la idea de enviarlo después de Akatsuki.Sin embargo, la reacción de Sakura la sorprendió cuando su mirada de repente se movió hacia Naruto.Tsunade no dudó que su estudiante ya había dado el salto de que una misión que involucraba a Itachi estaba vinculada a Sasuke de alguna manera.

Por lo tanto, no estaba sorprendida como todos los demás, ya que Sakura dijo: "Supongo que este equipo tiene la tarea de localizar a Itachi y capturarlo para atraer a Sasuke".Aunque Sakura parecía segura de esperar hasta que Tsunade asintió con la cabeza para decir: "No creo que debamos molestarnos y concentrarnos en proteger a Naruto de Akatsuki".

"Sakura ..." dijo Naruto sorprendido volviendo la cabeza hacia su compañero de equipo, "¿Eso quiere decir ..."

Sakura le sonrió brevemente antes de decir: "Si los rumores de que Sasuke mató a Orochimaru son ciertos, eso significa que está haciendo su movimiento sobre Itachi".Apuesto a que Itachi está dando a conocer su ubicación para que Sasuke pueda encontrarlo.Me parece que ambos han estado esperando este día y no debemos involucrarnos ".

"Ese es el cambio de sus esperanzas anteriores", dijo Tsunade diplomáticamente.

Sakura bajó la mirada hacia sus pies y Tsunade se dio cuenta de que quería mirar a Naruto mientras respondía diciendo: "E-he estado reconsiderando mis prioridades, Lady Tsunade".Además, si nos interponemos entre Sasuke y su búsqueda de Itachi ... No puedo decir con certeza que recordará que somos sus amigos.Deberíamos concentrarnos en derrotar a Akatsuki y en este momento el mejor de los casos es que Sasuke mata a Itachi lastimando a la organización sin que tengamos que mover un dedo.E-lo peor es ... no lo hace.

Tsunade se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó los codos en su escritorio, manteniendo la cara inferior cubierta por las manos juntas.Al estudiar a Naruto sobre ellos, preguntó: "¿Qué piensas, Naruto?Eres uno de los objetivos de Akatsuki, así que te dejaré hacer la llamada.¿Deberíamos dejar que Itachi y Sasuke tengan su pareja y hacer nuestro movimiento dependiendo del ganador?

Naruto apartó su mirada de Sakura para mirar a Tsunade, quien pudo ver que Sakura lo tocó queriendo protegerlo sobre su deseo de devolver a Sasuke a Konoha.Sin embargo, sabiendo lo que sabían sobre la masacre de Uchiha, ella ya sabía que Naruto no dejaría que los dos hermanos pelearan.Soltando un suspiro ruidosamente, preguntó: "¿Es confiable la fuente de información?"

Tsunade mantuvo su sorpresa ante la pregunta en su rostro y pensó que se refería a Jiraiya ya que Konan encontraría la manera de contactarlo.Tsunade negó con la cabeza sin decir: "No me temo, lo que da crédito a la teoría de Sakura de que Itachi está molestando a Sasuke para una confrontación final".

Naruto dejó que su barbilla descansara sobre su pecho mientras miraba pensativo.Una vez que lo planteó habiendo tomado una decisión, dijo: "Creo que deberíamos ir".

"Naruto", dijo Sakura en su tono tratando de transmitir lo seria que estaba sobre su decisión, "En este momento tú ..."

La rubia jinchuriki la interrumpió suavemente diciendo: "Sakura ... me hace feliz que estés preocupado por mí.Pero no voy a morir pronto.Además ... no creo que Sasuke no pueda matar a Itachi es el peor escenario que podemos esperar de esta reunión ".

Cuando Naruto respondió y mencionó cuán felices las palabras de Sakura lo hicieron sentir, Tsunade notó que Hinata reaccionó levemente.No era mucho y dudaba que alguien más lo viera, pero al darse cuenta de que la Hyuuga se había consternado por su propia falta de progreso en cambiar el color de su chakra, no dudaba que temía ahora que Sakura mostraba signos de Siguiendo adelante, Sasuke temía que su propio lugar en el corazón de Naruto se lastimara por la chica de cabello rosado que se unía al Harén debido al enamoramiento de Naruto por ella, incluso si Naruto no era el favorito.

"¿Q-qué sería eso?", Preguntó la compañera de equipo de cabello rosado de Naruto sin darse cuenta de la reacción de Hinata a su cambio de prioridades.

Mirándola, sus ojos mostrando una seriedad que Sakura nunca había notado antes, él respondió: "Que Sasuke gana e incapaz de vivir sin odiar a su hermano encuentra algo nuevo que despreciar"

"Está bien", dijo Tsunade enfocando la atención de todos en ella, "Continuaremos como lo planeé".Tu misión es localizar a Sasuke o Itachi y, al hacerlo, capturarlos.Fu Supongo que no fui tan duro contigo como debería haber sido considerado.Por qué el resto de su equipo está en la misión, veremos cómo rectificar eso.Eso es todo."Tsunade sonrió cuando Fu tragó saliva audiblemente y luego vio a su amante irse para prepararse para su misión mientras temía por su seguridad.Pero ella sabía que él tenía razón en su decisión, pero esperaba que en el próximo enfrentamiento entre hermanos ella no saliera como la perdedora.

Kyuubi observó cómo una enfermera llamada Kaori revisaba sus signos vitales antes de escribirlos en su portapapeles."¿Hay algo que pueda conseguirte?"ella preguntó dulcemente.

"No, gracias", respondió Kyuubi cortésmente.

"Está bien", dijo Kaori metiendo su portapapeles debajo del brazo mientras se dirigía a la puerta, "Pero estoy a un botón de distancia si necesitas algo".

Kyuubi asintió cuando la mujer se fue para ver a otro de los pacientes en coma que se había despertado debido al pulso de chakra curativo que había desatado.Recostada sobre sus almohadas, Kyuubi trató de no dejar que los nervios que aún sentía por su experiencia cercana a la muerte la afectaran, o la molestia que sintió por Tsunade al enviar a Naruto fuera de la aldea en una cacería de Uchiha antes de que pudiera experimentar placer en sus manos.

Aunque Kyuubi sabía que Naruto habría necesitado mantener su distancia hasta que fuera dada de alta.El hecho de que ella estuviera a unos días de eso y que él estuviera en una misión para Kami sabía cuánto tiempo significaba que probablemente tendría que irse por un tiempo más.Cambiando su enfoque a su nuevo cuerpo, se sorprendió de lo bien que le estaba llevando a su chakra Bijuu.Aunque inmediatamente después de residir dentro de él y usar el pulso de chakra que tenía en su estado inconsciente, comenzó a agrandar las bobinas de chakra del cuerpo.Pero lo que realmente la sorprendió fue que su chakra Bijuu y su chakra humano se estaban fusionando y, en efecto, le estaban haciendo recuperar su poder a un ritmo mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba.

Suspirando de aburrimiento, centró su atención en lo que haría una vez dada de alta del hospital.Lo primero en su lista era hacerse cargo naturalmente de la compañía que su cuerpo había construido antes de su muerte.Pero con muy poca información para continuar en este momento, cambió de marcha al asunto de su compañero Bijuu.La nueva habilidad de Fu que sospechaba era que Nanabi respondía a su pedido.Por lo tanto, sabía que su compañero Bijuu pronto esperaría que Kyuubi hiciera saber su presencia para recompensarlo.Sabía que Nibi también estaba sin duda ansiosa por experimentar más placer, así que también necesitaría hablar con las dos colas.

Naturalmente, una vez que ambos supieron que era libre, no dudó de que esperarían lo mismo para ellos y, aunque no dudó, Nibi continuaría ayudando una vez libre.Nanabi causó cierta preocupación a Kyuubi.Mirando hacia el techo, comenzó a formular un plan para que las siete colas ganaran su libertad y se hicieran útiles al mismo tiempo.Pensando en algunos de los otros asuntos en el plato de Naruto, se sentó repentinamente mientras pensaba en una forma de mirar dentro de la prisión.Una sonrisa comenzó a aparecer en su rostro cuando comenzó a resolver los detalles y, aunque sabía que había una o dos cosas que le darían una pausa a Naruto, estaba convencida de que funcionaría.Sin mencionar que probablemente era la mejor solución que tenían.

Archivando la idea para poder trabajar en los sellos necesarios después de ser dada de alta, Kyuubi dirigió su atención a la puerta de su habitación cuando se abrió.Ino le sonrió, aunque todavía estaba un poco débil debido a que se culpaba de que Kyuubi fuera atacada y, a pesar de que Bijuu le aseguró que no compartía el sentimiento, ya que incluso ella había dudado que el hombre fuera tan descarado, tenía una pista. de satisfacción que hizo que Kyuubi preguntara: "¿Bueno ...?"

"Están reaccionando más o menos como se esperaba", Ino informó haber estado monitoreando el barco de la familia extendida de Kyuubi y los que dirigían la compañía naviera en su lugar.

La sonrisa de Ino a juego Kyuubi preguntó: "Bueno, entonces, ¿cuándo puedo esperar un poco de compañía?"

Sakura observó a Naruto y Hinata mientras saltaban de un árbol a otro frente a ella mientras intentaba reunir el coraje para hablar con su compañera de equipo y tratar de no dejar que la proximidad de Hinata con él la alcanzara.El equipo combinado Seven and Eight había estado siguiendo el rastro de Sasuke por más de dos semanas y sabía que estaban cerca.Esta señal vino en forma de un parche de diez kilómetros de tierra arruinada y carbonizada en cuyo centro residía el cadáver de Manda.Aunque Kiba les había dicho que tenía el rastro de Sasuke y Kakashi les había pedido que se mudaran.Naruto acababa de mirar fijamente el ojo vidrioso de la convocatoria durante varios minutos antes de responder a la orden de Kakashi.No había hablado con nadie desde entonces mientras se movían, ya que parecía estar enfocado hacia adentro, su ritmo con su compañero Konoha-nin se debía a años de práctica.

Sakura queriendo saber lo que Naruto había visto en la convocatoria, los ojos muertos se acercaron para preguntar, pero Hinata la golpeó."Naruto", dijo sonando preocupada, "¿Qué te está molestando?"Demasiado decir que Sakura estaba sorprendida de la facilidad con que el Hyuuga logró hablar con Naruto sería un eufemismo.Incluso si sospechaba que los dos estaban más cerca de lo que habían intentado aparecer durante la misión hasta el momento.

Naruto no parecía que iba a responder al principio ya que permaneció en silencio, pero con un suspiro cansado que parecía transmitir una gran cantidad de responsabilidad descansaba sobre sus hombros, dijo: "Estoy tratando de entender lo que Sasuke hizo se ha convertido."

Naruto miró por encima del hombro a Sakura, y ella adivinó por la forma en que la miraba que esperaba que ella saliera en defensa de su antiguo compañero de equipo.En cambio, ella simplemente preguntó: "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Sakura se complació un poco con la sorpresa que su consulta hizo aparecer en la cara de Naruto, pero se desvaneció cuando respondió: "Es solo que no puedo imaginar tirar la vida de una de mis convocatorias como lo hizo Sasuke".Sé que Manda era un bastardo y un monstruo de las historias que Pervy Sage me contaba.Así que no puedo imaginar que Manda se ofrezca como voluntario para ser convocado para proteger a Sasuke de esa explosión, por lo tanto, debe haberlo controlado de alguna manera.Eso significa que fue un esfuerzo consciente de su parte para cambiar la vida de Manda por la suya ".Pensando en cómo Sasuke se había puesto en peligro en su beneficio, Naruto dijo: "Realmente se está convirtiendo en alguien que no creo que pueda reconocer una vez que nos volvamos a ver".

"Naruto", dijo Hinata tristemente sabiendo cuánto Naruto apreciaba el vínculo que había compartido con Sasuke.

Sin embargo, Sakura sorprendió tanto a Naruto como a Hinata cuando dijo: "Entonces tendremos que detenerlo".Naruto la miró y ella trató de sonreírle, pero en cambio parecía un poco mareado.No estoy segura de poder seguir sus palabras y dijo: "Naruto ... yo ... no creo que sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para ..."

"No te preocupes, Sakura", dijo Naruto tranquilizando a su compañero de equipo: "Nosotros" Haremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance para evitar que llegue a eso.Pero si lo hace ... déjamelo todo a mí.

Sakura miró la espalda de Naruto con sorpresa mientras él nuevamente se enfocaba hacia adelante sorprendido de lo seguro de sí mismo que estaba.Se dio cuenta de que no era solo él tratando de ponerle un frente valiente, algo por lo que ella habría estado agradecida en sí misma, sino que él había pensado mucho en el asunto.Estaba segura de que cuando llegara el momento de tomar una decisión sobre el destino de Sasuke, Naruto estaría bien preparado para ese momento.

Sakura se sentía tan infantil en la presencia de Naruto ahora y se dio cuenta de que, en cierto sentido, a pesar de su tontería en el pasado, siempre debió sentir que el peso del mundo estaba sobre sus hombros.El Naruto maduro frente a ella siempre había estado allí, pero él había elegido esconderlo detrás de una sonrisa despreocupada.Acababa de comenzar a preguntarse si los cambios que había notado en Ino y los otros kunoichi eran una razón de su perspectiva más seria.Pero justo cuando comenzó a pensar en esa avenida, Kiba pidió que el grupo se detuviera.

"Tengo el aroma de Sasuke nuevamente", dijo mientras el resto del equipo descansaba a su alrededor.

"La batalla debe haberle pasado factura teniendo en cuenta el tiempo transcurrido entre la explosión y ahora", dijo Shino, "Puede que todavía no esté al cien por cien".

"Probablemente", coincidió Kakashi, "hay un pequeño pueblo más adelante.Él puede estar allí recuperándose.Intentemos llegar allí antes de que decida que ha descansado lo suficiente.

Karin regresaba a la posada después de comprar suministros.Pero también se había tomado un tiempo para comprar un nuevo perfume que estaba segura que pondría a Sasuke de humor para divertirse un poco.Pensar en esa línea la hizo sonrojar, sintiéndose emocionada por la idea, pero un momento después su estado de ánimo cayó cuando la realidad de que Sasuke no la había tocado desde la gloriosa noche en que ella había sido suya.Recordando la noche, recordó que había sido poco después de su deserción de Grass Village al enterarse de que Sasuke había abandonado Leaf Village por Sound.Todavía sorprendida por su breve reunión durante los Exámenes de Chunin y atormentada por su sonrisa y por la sensación de su genial chakra que había dejado su pueblo esa misma noche.

No había sido fácil, pero finalmente logró encontrar a Sasuke nuevamente.Orochimaru había quedado impresionado por el ojo de su Mente de la habilidad de Kagura lo suficiente como para haberle ofrecido una posición en sus fuerzas.En verdad, no le importaba tanto como pudiera estar cerca de Sasuke y se alegró al contarle a la Serpiente Sannin sobre cómo los había encontrado que el Uchiha parecía interesado en ella.Aún así, había jugado duro para obtener durante la mayor parte del año que habían estado en la Base Sur donde ella lo había encontrado.Sin embargo, la noche antes de que Orochimaru y Sasuke se prepararan para ir a otra de las muchas bases de Sound, Sasuke había acudido a ella y le preguntó si algún día consideraría hacerle un favor.Ella naturalmente estuvo de acuerdo pero quería algo de él a cambio, una noche con él.

Ella lo había dicho esperando que él jugara con frialdad, ya que él tenía muchos de sus otros avances.Pero para su sorpresa, él había aceptado, y había sido tan exquisito que ella se había desmayado.A la mañana siguiente, se sorprendió al encontrarse en su cama completamente vestida, pero lo atribuyó a que Sasuke era un caballero, ya que habían liberado sus pasiones en una sala de suministros.

Cuando Karin recordó el recuerdo, sintió que se mojaba, aunque mucho más que el recuerdo de haber perdido su virginidad con Sasuke generalmente causaba.Sintiendo una agradable sensación de hormigueo que la recorría, se concentró en él y se dio cuenta de que lo que sentía era en realidad el chakra de una persona.Un chakra extremadamente poderoso, que estaba afectando a la pequeña aldea donde el Equipo Serpiente se había refugiado después de la batalla de Sasuke con Deidara.Sintiendo las otras firmas con el poderoso y capaz de decir que era un perro, supuso que Konoha estaba cazando y que ellos eran la presa.Corriendo hacia la posada, se preguntó brevemente por qué su cuerpo estaba reaccionando con tanta fuerza al chakra ya que solo Sasuke la había afectado de manera similar en el pasado pero nunca con tanta fuerza.

"Mierda", maldijo Kiba aunque no dejó de moverse.

"¿Qué es?"Preguntó Naruto emocionado al haber pasado al frente del grupo en su entusiasmo por alcanzar a Sasuke.

"El rastro de olor se está dividiendo.Están sobre nosotros de alguna manera, estoy seguro de eso.

"Estoy en eso", dijo Naruto creando el cartel con la mano para ir al enzó a canalizar un poco de chakra y, como en Spring Country, mezcló un poco de chakra Kyuubi sintiendo que sería mejor si los clones pudieran sufrir algún abuso.Se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal casi de inmediato, ya que el chakra no respondió como solía hacerlo y, como resultado, los clones que creó cayeron al suelo del bosque después de parecer enfermos, como solían hacerlo en la academia.

"¿Qué fue eso?"Kiba preguntó tratando de no reír y fallando, "Pensé que ya no tenías ese problema".

"Naruto, ¿estás bien?", Preguntó Kakashi preocupado.

"Sí ... lo siento", respondió Naruto preguntándose si era un efecto secundario de la conciencia de Kyuubi que ya no era parte de él.Creando los clones nuevamente, no usó ninguno de los chakras del Kyuubi y cientos de clones surgieron como normales.Despegaron en todas las direcciones, solo Hinata sabía que el Naruto que quedaba no era el verdadero.

Moviéndose de un árbol a otro, Naruto se sintió mal por dejar atrás al clon, pero esperaba tener un momento a solas con Sasuke y de repente Hiraishining lejos del equipo significaría que necesitaría responder muchas más preguntas de las que estaba preparado también.A decir verdad, no sabía qué diría si conseguía a su antiguo compañero de equipo solo, pero se preocuparía por eso cuando llegara el momento.

Mientras continuaba viajando esperando que uno de sus clones se disipara para decirle en qué dirección dirigirse, Naruto permitió que su mente divagara sobre el problema con su control de chakra que acababa de experimentar.Normalmente, cuando llamaba al chakra de Kyuubi, siempre parecía ser una segunda naturaleza.De acuerdo, generalmente era por grandes cosas como convocar a Gamabunta o cuando había peleado con Sasuke en el Valle del Fin.Pero ahora parecía casi resbaladizo, como si el chakra estuviera fuera de su alcance y cuando lo agarró no pudo controlar cuánto usó.

Supuso que debería ser afortunado de haber aprendido al usar el jutsu Shadow Clone, ya que no quería pensar en lo que habría sucedido si un Vermillion Rasengan le hubiera estallado en la cara.Aún así, estaba un poco decepcionado ya que tener clones extremadamente duraderos habría sido una bendición en los próximos momentos de los que estaba seguro.Suspirando por la pérdida, se preguntó si Kyuubi había sospechado que algo podría haberle sucedido al control de su chakra sobre el chakra Bijuu, pero inmediatamente se le quitó el pensamiento de la cabeza.Él lo sabía, y el reciente y audaz ataque del marido de su cuerpo demostró que, debido a lo que habían hecho, era la primera vez que sabían que lo inesperado era anticipado.

Karin estaba detrás del Team Snake tratando de mantener el ritmo del resto de sus compañeros de equipo.Pero estaba resultando difícil debido en parte a la forma en que estaba reaccionando a la poderosa firma del chakra.Haciendo todo lo posible por ignorarlo, trató de no dejar la decepción que sentía que Sasuke ni siquiera la había elogiado con su vieja camisa dañada para arrojar al perseguidor Konoha-nin fuera de su camino.Puede haber sido en parte debido a la poderosa firma que se dividió en cientos de momentos después.Cuando ella le informó a Sasuke, todo lo que él dijo fue "Naruto", antes de continuar sin interrumpir el paso.

Karin había estado haciendo todo lo posible para mantenerlos alejados de los muchos clones que actualmente recorrían el bosque.Sin embargo, debido a su creciente cansancio, así como a la distracción de su creciente excitación debido a que ella usaba sus habilidades de detección de chakra y el extraño efecto que Naruto estaba teniendo sobre ella, un clon logró detectarlos.

Viniendo de frente y a un lado, el clon gritó: "Sasuke", después de colocar una mano en el tronco del árbol en el que aterrizó.Saltando directamente a su antiguo compañero de equipo cuando se hizo evidente que el Uchiha no tenía la intención de detenerse, dijo: "Maldita sea, hombre.Necesito hablar contigo."

Sasuke rápidamente desenvainó su espada y la enterró en el pecho de su sorprendido compañero de equipo cuando dijo con frialdad: "Naruto, mantente fuera de mi camino.Si te interpones entre mi ambición y yo, te mataré.El clon estalló en humo y Sasuke voló a través de él aterrizando en la siguiente rama y saltó de nuevo sin mirar atrás.

"Hombre que hace frío", dijo Suigetsu antes de agregar sarcásticamente, "Oye, pensé que se suponía que eras bueno para detectar el chakra.¿Qué te pasa demasiado ocupado sobre Sasuke?

"Cállate", espetó Karin deseando que el antiguo Mist-nin estuviera lo suficientemente cerca como para golpear.Su excitación se olvidó momentáneamente al ser reemplazada por molestia hacia la rubia Konoha-nin que la había hecho quedar mal frente a Sasuke.

Un destello rojo apareció detrás de ella seguido de un sonido sordo antes de que Naruto gritara: "¡Sasuke!"

Karin se preguntó cómo el rubio había llegado detrás de ellos tan rápido ya que el clon más cercano había estado a cientos de metros de distancia.Karin hizo un barrido rápido para asegurarse de que no hubiera más clones y se dio cuenta de que el que estaba detrás de ellos era una distracción.Sasuke aterrizó en la rama de un árbol y saltó en el aire al siguiente árbol, se sorprendió cuando Naruto se dejó caer de las hojas de arriba.

"Cuidado", gritó Karin empujando a Sasuke fuera del camino y chocó con el rubio que descendía.Chocando su cabeza contra la de él, se desmayó, pero una parte de ella todavía sentía los fuertes brazos que creía que pertenecían a Sasuke la rodeaban mientras caían al suelo confiando en que nunca dejaría que nada malo le sucediera.

Naruto se frotó la espalda mientras se apoyaba detrás de un árbol y lo había usado para romper la caída de la niña.Cuando él había envuelto a la niña en sus brazos después de que ella empujó a Sasuke fuera del camino cuando se cayeron un poco desorientados debido a su cabeza dura, escuchó al chico de cabello blanco preguntarle a Sasuke: "Oye, ¿la estamos dejando atrás? "

"Sabemos dónde está Itachi.Su parte ha terminado.Si quiere ponerse al día, puede a menos que quieras volver por ella.

La respuesta del chico había sido tragada por la distancia entre ellos, así como por el hecho de que Naruto aprendió que caer de un árbol duele, especialmente cuando tú eres el que actúa como el cojín de otra persona.Naruto pensó que debía haberse desmayado por un tiempo él mismo porque cuando llegó no había señales de Sasuke.No solo eso, sino que el Uchiha había logrado evitar todos sus clones restantes y estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo al esconderse de los nuevos que había creado al despertar.

Por lo tanto, Naruto esperaba que Karin lo llevara directamente a Sasuke, por lo que se había escondido detrás de un árbol con la esperanza de que cuando despertara pudiera rastrearla hasta él.

Karin gimió cuando se sentó en el suelo del bosque.Frotándose la cabeza, hizo una mueca por el nudo que sentía allí, pero el dolor la ayudó a recordar lo que había sucedido.De pie rápidamente, miró a su alrededor en busca de signos de Sasuke seguro de que el Uchiha debía estar cerca defendiéndola ya que él no la dejaría atrás.Sin ver ni oír signos de una batalla, recurrió a su habilidad Mind's Eye of the Kagura.En los bordes exteriores de su capacidad de detección de chakra, podía distinguir a Sasuke, pero se vio eclipsado por el chakra que se escondía a seis metros detrás de ella.

Sintiendo la excitación, el chakra de Naruto estaba causando demasiado dentro de ella.Ella rápidamente apagó su habilidad y, aunque no causó que la lujuria que sentía desapareciera, la redujo a un nivel más manejable."Sé que estás ahí afuera", gritó, volviéndose hacia el árbol que él estaba detrás.

"Mierda", oyó al chico maldecir cuando salió de su escondite.

"¿Realmente pensaste que te llevaría directo a Sasuke?"

"Tenía la esperanza", respondió Naruto dando un paso hacia ella, "Mira, sé que no tienes una razón para confiar en mí ... pero realmente necesito hablar con Sasuke".

"Antes o después de arrastrarlo de regreso a Konoha", dijo Karin desafiante.

"Esperemos que antes de que mate a su hermano", respondió Naruto rápidamente, "Es realmente importante, por favor".

Karin pudo ver que Naruto estaba siendo sincero con ella pero no queriendo traicionar a Sasuke, dijo: "No, nunca me interpondría en el camino de cumplir su sueño".

Enojándose y preguntándose por qué las chicas estaban tan obsesionadas con Sasuke, especialmente una que acababa de ser abandonada por él, Naruto espetó: "¿Por qué eres tan terco con esto?Simplemente te dejó atrás como un pedazo de basura.

Respondiendo en especie, Karin gritó: "¿Por qué estás, eh?Él te hizo lo mismo.

Karin pudo ver sus palabras desencadenar algo en Naruto que sus palabras mostraron cuando respondió con tristeza: "Tienes razón ... pero si Sasuke mata a Itachi, las cosas se descontrolarán".Naruto hizo una pausa para respirar profundamente y al mirarla a los ojos, se sorprendió al ver dos piscinas llenas de dolor mientras continuaba: "Si eso sucede, me veré obligado a pelear con él probablemente hasta la muerte ... ninguno de nosotros quiere eso, así que díganos yo a dónde va ".

Karin casi le dijo a Naruto en ese momento el tono serio y emocional en su voz diciéndole lo importante que era para él.Sin embargo, lo que mantuvo la boca cerrada fue el hecho de que lo único que le había importado a Sasuke durante todo el tiempo que lo había conocido era matar a Itachi y no podía ser ella quien se lo quitara.Por lo tanto, con un pequeño indicio de pesar que sintió al entrar en su voz, dijo: "No puedo, lo siento".

Naruto parecía desinflarse, pero no parecía dispuesto a seguir presionando por alguna razón.Ella se puso en guardia ya que varias ideas parecían ocurrirle, pero él las rechazó y se dio la vuelta diciendo: "Entiendo ... debes sentir bastante fuerte por él".

"Yo ..." Karin comenzó, pero se desvaneció sin estar segura de cómo se sentía en ese momento, ya que era evidente que Sasuke la había abandonado.Esperando que tal vez Sasuke hubiera cambiado de opinión, volvió a encender su habilidad y descubrió que ni siquiera podía sentirlo más.Pero si era porque él estaba fuera de su alcance o porque ella estaba parada al lado de Naruto, cuyo chakra estaba causando que todas sus lujurias acumuladas hirvieran, ella no lo sabía.Lo que sí sabía era que estaba emocionalmente herida, enojada y cachonda, así que quitándose las gafas metió el borde en el cuello de su camisa y acercándose a Naruto por detrás, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él mientras susurraba con voz dulce: ¿Te colgaste tanto con Sasuke cuando estás aquí con una mujer solitaria como yo?

"Gah", dijo Naruto sorprendido mientras se soltaba de su agarre y volviéndose hacia ella descubrió que su personalidad más dura había dado paso a una más suave y sensual.Retrocediendo, Naruto tropezó con una rama medio escondida y cayó de culo y preguntó: "¿Q-qué te ha pasado?"

Karin cayó de rodillas mientras lentamente comenzó a gatear hacia él a cuatro patas diciendo: "No es tanto lo que se me metió sino lo que quiero meter dentro de mí".

Naruto no sabía de dónde provenía el repentino cambio de personalidad, pero verla gatear entre sus piernas extendidas como un gran gato depredador tuvo un efecto en él.Un efecto que pudo ver cuando su miembro se llenó de sangre creando un contorno de su polla a lo largo de su pierna antes de que comenzara a cubrir sus pantalones.A pesar de no entender lo que llevó a Karin a ese estado, ya que ni siquiera había intentado seducirla, Naruto estaba más que dispuesto a corresponder debido a sus propias frustraciones de haberse ido desde que comenzó la misión, ya que él y Hinata no habían podido para encontrar un momento a solas juntos.Otra razón era que una vez que lograra enganchar a Karin, simplemente sería capaz de hacerle decir a dónde se dirigía Sasuke.

Pensar en esa línea hizo que Naruto se sintiera disgustado consigo mismo ya que obligaría a Karin a traicionar a Sasuke.Por lo tanto, justo cuando ella estaba estirando su mano hacia su paquete, él rodó hacia atrás a una posición agachada, haciendo que ella dijera: "No seas tímida ahora.Sería una verdadera lástima no darle buen uso a esa espada que llevas encima.

Naruto le sonrió mientras respondía: "¿Qué tal esto?Te complaceré tanto como quieras, pero luego me dirás a dónde se dirige Sasuke ",

Karin hizo una pausa cuando algunos de sus viejos sentimientos por Sasuke resurgieron en guerra con la lujuria que el chakra de Naruto le había inculcado.La pequeña batalla de la emoción hizo que un poco de su personalidad más dura resurgera cuando dijo: "Eres bastante arrogante, ¿no?Te va a costar mucho satisfacerme teniendo en cuenta quién fue el primero.

La sonrisa de Naruto nunca vaciló en lo más mínimo debido a lo que Karin estaba implicando, ya que estaba bastante seguro considerando que Sasuke había abandonado a la joven y dudaba que hubiera hecho un gran esfuerzo para complacerla.Poniendo un poco de presunción en su voz, dijo desafiante: "¿Entonces de qué tienes miedo?"

"No tengo miedo", dijo Karin rápidamente, aunque sus ojos decían lo contrario, ya que sentía que estaba perdiendo rápidamente el control de la situación.

De pie, Naruto caminó hacia la mujer donde se agachó y le tomó la mejilla mientras la guiaba a sus pies.Mirando a sus ojos rojos, Naruto simplemente dijo: "Bien", antes de darle un beso que la dejó sin aliento.Una vez que el beso terminó, Karin estaba jadeando y tratando de comparar el beso de Naruto con el de Sasuke descubrió que ni siquiera podía recordar el que compartió con el Uchiha.Sasuke fue desterrado de su mente por su seguimiento, que rápidamente se calentó.Perdiéndose en el beso cuando sus lenguas comenzaron a luchar entre sí, fue sorprendida cuando Naruto terminó abruptamente y la hizo girar.

Rápidamente comenzó a plantar besos ligeros en su cuello sobre su cuello alto antes de mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja.Mientras tanto, la atrajo hacia él, descansando su trasero contra su posición en cuclillas, donde comenzó a moler su polla contra ella.Cuando ella comenzó a igualar sus acciones, él movió una mano desde su cadera hasta su pecho, donde la acarició a través de su camisa mientras su otra mano trazaba sobre su ombligo mientras pasaba sobre la piel expuesta en su camino hacia el sur.

Al ver a Karin mordiéndose el labio para evitar gemir, preguntó: "¿Cómo estoy hasta ahora?"

Aún tratando de mantener su personalidad más dura, Karin admitió, "N-no está mal".

Naruto se rió entre dientes, las vibraciones atravesaron su pecho y entraron en ella cuando dijo: "Tienes razón, puedo hacerlo mejor".

"B-mejor", dijo Karin sorprendida ya que a pesar de sus palabras le costaba mucho recordar haberse sentido tan bien.

Naruto no respondió con palabras, en lugar de eso abrió el botón de los pantalones cortos que llevaba y descubrió que no llevaba bragas, su mano rápidamente se zambulló más allá de su montículo afeitado a sus labios empapados que comenzó a masajear."Ahh", Karin gimió cuando su cabeza se disparó hacia atrás para descansar sobre su hombro mientras miraba hacia el cielo.

"Eso está mejor", dijo Naruto susurrando en su oído, "¿No estás de acuerdo?"

Karin no respondió en parte debido a que deslizó un dedo dentro de ella en ese momento y cuando ella comenzó a gemir debido a sus ministraciones, él movió la mano sobre su pecho hacia sus caderas empujando sus pantalones cortos hacia abajo.Una vez que la gravedad los dejó caer al suelo, usó la mano para liberar su polla de sus confines.Luego levantó su pierna derecha en el aire y quitó la mano que trabajaba sobre su coño y la sostuvo mostrándole lo mojada que estaba.

Colocando su polla contra su entrada, preguntó: "¿Ahora quieres ser empalado en mi espada?Debes saber que después me dirás dónde está Sasuke.

"Sí ..."

"Perdón, no pude distinguirlo.¿Qué fue eso?"

"Sí", respondió ella a sus burlas, aunque solo con un susurro.

"Lo siento, ¿qué tal una vez más con un verdadero deseo detrás?"

"¡Si!Por favor, quiero que me folles.Te diré lo que quieres ... solo por favor cógeme ".

Naruto sonrió antes de lanzarse hacia adelante, pero para sorpresa suya y especialmente de Karin, atravesó su himen y le dio un grito de dolor en la garganta.Naruto dejó caer su pierna haciendo que Karin dejara caer sus lentes cayendo de su camisa al suelo y agachándose para mirar, vio que la sangre goteaba de donde Naruto había tomado su virginidad.

La mente se tambaleaba mientras intentaba entender lo que acababa de suceder y tal vez debido al dolor, Karin recordó la noche que había compartido con Sasuke.Pero ahora ella recordaba que después de que él le pidió ayuda y escuchó su demanda, que cuando sus ojos buscaron los de él, descubrió que eran los alumnos rojos del Sharingan.Al darse cuenta de que la había sometido a un genjutsu, se sorprendió de no haberlo detectado cuando él lo había hecho, pero se dio cuenta de que probablemente era porque ella tampoco lo quería."Ese maldito bastardo", pensó enojada al darse cuenta de que lo único que había sido para Sasuke era un sabueso chakra.

Naruto estaba llegando a la misma conclusión que ella y adivinando cómo se sentía al darse cuenta dijo con simpatía: "Karin ... lo siento".

Mirando por encima de su hombro, pudo ver sus ojos azules mirándola con tristeza, pero para su sorpresa, todo lo que Karin sintió fue un distanciamiento emocional hacia su enamoramiento anterior mientras se concentraba en la cara de las hermosas rubias.Naruto comenzó a retirarse, pero no sabía si terminar su encuentro o continuar.Todo lo que sabía era que quería sentirse necesitada y, por lo tanto, dijo: "No pares ... por favor".

Empujando hacia adelante, la hizo gemir mientras tiraba de su torso contra su pecho mientras la follaba lentamente mientras estaban parados en el claro.Ya no se burlaba de ella, habló con seriedad mientras decía: "No te preocupes Karin.Ahora eres mía y me ocuparé de todas tus necesidades.

Karin no pudo detectar una falsedad en lo que dijo y viendo solo amabilidad en sus ojos azules asintió con la cabeza antes de cerrar sus labios con los de él.Cuando se besaron, Naruto comenzó a acariciar sus senos a través de su camisa nuevamente, pero queriendo sentirlos sin la barrera de tela comenzó a desabotonar su camisa.En pánico, Karin rompió el beso cuando sus manos se movieron hacia su pecho para cubrirlo y dijo: "¡No!No lo hagas.

Naruto hizo una pausa en sus esfuerzos por complacerla diciendo suavemente: "Está bien ... solo quiero verlos a todos".

Consciente de las muchas marcas de mordiscos en su piel, por eso la cubrió tanto que dijo mirando hacia otro lado, "N-no, no lo haces".

Naruto estaba confundido hasta que notó algo debajo del cuello alto de su camisa.Moviéndolo a un lado, expuso una marca de mordisco.Karin, al darse cuenta de lo que había visto, le quitó las manos permitiendo que se abriera la camisa y mostró que su pecho estaba cubierto de ellas.Para su sorpresa, Naruto no retrocedió con repugnancia, sino que comenzó a pasar el dedo sobre uno sobre su pecho mientras descansaba la barbilla sobre su hombro y le preguntaba: "¿Qué son estos?"

"Mi chakra tiene la capacidad de curar a otros si lo absorben, pero al hacerlo deja estas horribles marcas en mi piel".

"Horrible", respondió Naruto y sorprendiéndola colocó un beso contra el de su cuello."No son horribles;no, muestran lo hermosa que eres realmente ".

La cabeza de Karin giró casi por completo mientras intentaba mirarlo a los ojos para ver si se estaba burlando de ella.En cambio, todo lo que vio fue sincera sinceridad cuando él se explicó a sí mismo diciendo: "Karin, estoy segura de que hay muchas personas que saben que podrían salvar una vida, pero que estarían marcadas por eso elegirían mantener esa habilidad para ellos mismos".Agarrando sus dos piernas, la levantó del suelo cuando una vez más comenzó a bombearla desde atrás mientras agregaba: "Realmente eres una criatura hermosa".

"Oh Kami", gimió cuando Naruto comenzó a deslizarla hacia arriba y hacia abajo de su polla.Mientras gemía contenta, sintiendo como si su cuerpo hubiera sido diseñado únicamente para acomodar el gran trozo de carne que se sumergía dentro y fuera de ella, Karin no podía creer cómo parecía que el centro de todo su universo se moviera del Uchiha que había la abandonó ante la poderosa rubia en cuyos brazos estaba ahora. Y cambió de posición, ya que le decía todo lo que quería, todo lo que le pedía a cambio era que nunca la dejaría ir.

Una vez más, mirando por encima del hombro para mirarlo a los ojos, trató de transmitir su deseo a través del suyo.Para su sorpresa, parecía que Naruto recibió su mensaje silencioso mientras asentía levemente, haciendo que ella buscara su boca y al encontrarlo comenzó a besarlo.El beso terminó cuando la polla de Naruto comenzó a golpear contra la entrada de su útero, haciendo que se convulsionara a su alrededor.El final del beso también destacó el hecho de que estaba cerca de su final, lo que anunció cuando comenzó a cantar: "Me voy a correr.Me voy a correrMe voy a correr¡Soy Cummmiinnngggg! "

"¡Yo también!"Naruto gritó al unísono con ella cuando comenzó a llenar el útero de Karin con su semilla.

Karin no era ajena a experimentar un orgasmo ya que se había entregado con frecuencia al arte del placer propio mientras entretenía las fantasías de Sasuke.Sin embargo, al igual que su orgasmo genjutsu en las manos de Uchiha, habían sido bastante débiles en comparación con el placer que actualmente recorría su cuerpo, un hecho que se destacó cuando comenzó a arrojar algo que nunca le había sucedido.

Cuando el orgasmo de Karin se calmó, Naruto sintió que se aflojaba en sus brazos cuando se desmayó.Suavemente la dejó en el suelo, la limpió y usó algunos químicos que Tsume les había proporcionado a él y a sus chicas para engañar a sus compañeros del clan y a las narices de sus compañeros nin-dog ya que no necesitaba a Kiba o incluso a Kakashi para saber qué él también estaba despierto.Después de vestirla y ponerse las gafas, la levantó en sus brazos y comenzó a regresar a su equipo usando la marca de Hinata como faro.

Estaba a medio camino de su destino cuando comenzó a experimentar recuerdos del clon que les había dejado.Recuerdos que le informaron que era demasiado tarde, que Itachi estaba muerto y que Sasuke estaba en manos del hombre enmascarado que decía ser Madara Uchiha.

Capítulo siguiente: Un día en la vida


	19. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 19

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío. Además, esta historia es una ficción de limón, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan. Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora. Gracias .

Capítulo 19: Un día en la vida

Kyuubi odiaba esperar, algo que ella creía se derivaba de su tiempo como Bijuu de un jinchuriki. Esto se debió al hecho de que antes de ser sellado por primera vez, el tiempo había sido irrelevante para ella, ya que siglos y milenios le habían pasado casi desapercibidos. Hubo eventos que se destacaron o cambios en el entorno a su alrededor, como pasar por un área que sería simplemente bosque, pero en su viaje de regreso lo encontraría una ciudad bulliciosa. Sin embargo, durante la mayor parte del tiempo no tuvo sentido para ella hasta el fatídico día en que conoció a Madara Uchiha y luego fue esclavizada por él para que pudiera usarla contra Hashirama Senju durante su fatídica batalla. A pesar de haber sido sellada en Mito Uzumaki como resultado de dicha batalla, lo único que podía decir que la había complacido sobre ese desarrollo en particular era que había llevado a la derrota de Madara. Aun así, no le había impedido burlarse de la joven por la pérdida de su marido debido a sus heridas a las que Mito simplemente había respondido: "Sé que buscas enojarme, criatura, pero todo lo que puedo hacer es compadecerte. Porque está claro que todo lo que entiendes es odio. Pero tal vez algún día, incluso algo así como usted pueda comprender el amor ". Por supuesto, en ese momento, todo lo que Kyuubi había escuchado era que Mito se compadecía de ella, lo cual había protestado con vehemencia porque un simple humano le dijera algo así. Ahora bien, aunque Kyuubi entendió que Mito tenía razón al hacerlo. Pero tal vez algún día, incluso algo así como usted pueda comprender el amor ". Por supuesto, en ese momento, todo lo que Kyuubi había escuchado era que Mito se compadecía de ella, lo cual había protestado con vehemencia porque un simple humano le dijera algo así. Ahora bien, aunque Kyuubi entendió que Mito tenía razón al hacerlo. Pero tal vez algún día, incluso algo así como usted pueda comprender el amor ". Por supuesto, en ese momento, todo lo que Kyuubi había escuchado era que Mito se compadecía de ella, lo cual había protestado con vehemencia porque un simple humano le dijera algo así. Ahora bien, aunque Kyuubi entendió que Mito tenía razón al hacerlo.

Kyuubi se obligó a abandonar su viaje mental a través del tiempo para no olvidar el motivo de su espera, que eran los tres asesinos que actualmente se encuentran en la propiedad de su mansión. Eran los visitantes que ella esperaba haber sido enviados por el hermano y la hermana mayor de su cuerpo que actualmente dirigían el negocio que su cuerpo había comenzado y lo había hecho bastante mal ya que el espíritu de su cuerpo había sido aplastado como resultado del envenenamiento de acuerdo con lo que ella había visto los registros de la compañía. Si bien la compañía seguía siendo una de las más grandes y poderosas, había perdido terreno constantemente para muchos de sus rivales. La razón de esto se debió a que los jefes actuales tomaron las ganancias para sí mismos en lugar de reinvertirlas en la empresa.

Lo que era aún mejor era que ni siquiera necesitaría levantar un dedo para retomar la compañía, ya que Ino había aprendido en su observación de los hermanos que tenían un aliado bastante poderoso detrás de escena y aunque el Yamanaka nunca lo vio realmente, Kyuubi Tenía una excelente idea de quién era. Kyuubi pensó que una vez que los asesinos de los hermanos fallaran, su aliado sin duda trataría de eliminar cualquier extremo suelto, siendo ellos los más obvios. Era un hecho que el Bijuu contaba no solo para destruir eventualmente al patrocinador sino también para obtener ojos dentro de la prisión. Por el momento, la única persona que sabía lo que estaba planeando era ella, aunque Ino había informado de lo que había aprendido a Tsunade y Koharu, a los que no les gustó saber que estaba tramando detrás de escena. No le había dado a ninguna mujer más que un vistazo de sus planes y aunque ambas habían dado su permiso tácito para continuar. Sospechaba que los dos simplemente le estaban dando suficiente cuerda para ahorcarse si demostraba ser menos que leal a Naruto.

Pensar en el rubio envió una deliciosa emoción a través de su cuerpo. Uno que no podía esperar para explorar por completo con el joven que la había liberado, especialmente porque esperaba que poseer un cuerpo físico real hiciera que todas las sensaciones que sentía fueran aún más intensas. Aunque había estado muy tentada a experimentar más en las formas del placer físico, habiendo encontrado que el sabor era increíble por derecho propio, reservaría ese momento para el regreso de Naruto. Uno que podía sentir acercándose a pesar de no llevar su marca, pero también queriendo que fuera colocado por él.

En preparación para ese momento, ella ya había moldeado su cuerpo en una réplica perfecta de la que había habitado mientras estaba en el sello de Naruto, excepto que había decidido cortarse el pelo. En lugar de lucir un cabello largo y rojo que terminaba en nueve trenzas, se cortaba a la altura de los hombros con reflejos anaranjados. Para explicar los cambios en su rostro y cuerpo, visitó a varios cirujanos cosméticos en sus oficinas e invitó a varios a su casa para discutir el tema de cambiar su apariencia con la esperanza de que entre todas las reuniones con los diversos médicos nadie se diera cuenta de que ninguno de ellos había trabajado realmente en ella. El proceso de cambiar sus rasgos había sido bastante doloroso, pero consideró que era un pequeño precio pagar sentir que realmente poseía el cuerpo que ahora poseía.

Para vender también la idea de que le hicieron un trabajo cosmético, se puso vendas en toda la cara. Kyuubi se rió para sí mientras recordaba la reacción de la enfermera Kaori, a quien le habían asignado para ayudarla con su fisioterapia, y no estaba contenta cuando llegó a la mansión para ver la cara de su paciente cubierta con vendas. Obviamente, Kyuubi realmente no necesitaba tales tratamientos, sin embargo, para mantener la apariencia de que todavía estaba físicamente débil, necesitaba fingir que sí.

Debajo de sus vendajes, una gran sonrisa apareció cuando ella no dudó de que los asesinos que la atacaban actualmente esperaban encontrar a una mujer indefensa que había estado confinada a una silla de ruedas durante las últimas semanas. En cambio, descubrirían que ella era cualquier cosa menos eso. Sin embargo, estaba cada vez más impaciente cuando comenzó a tamborilear con los dedos de su mano derecha sobre el reposabrazos de su silla de ruedas. En general, estaba ansiosa por la oportunidad de probarse a sí misma contra los asesinos, ya que una de las formas en que se había preparado por el momento era desarrollar un estilo de lucha que realmente representara su poder. Habiendo estado escapándose del pueblo para practicarlo, realmente no podía esperar para usarlo en una situación de vida o muerte. Solo deseaba que Madara Uchiha estuviera cerca para verlo, ya que le había robado la idea de una de las habilidades de su Mangekyō Sharingan,

Sintiendo que las intenciones negativas de los asesinos hacia su comienzo comenzaron a cambiar de un simple pensamiento a una acción, se preparó haciendo girar su silla en el gran comedor, habiéndola elegido para su tamaño, ya que le permitiría realmente liberarse. Sin mencionar que ya había colocado sellos alrededor de la habitación, lo que haría casi imposible detectar su chakra una vez que los activara, ya que no quería que la mitad de Konoha llegara al menos hasta que terminara con ella serían asesinos. Moviéndose a una esquina de la habitación para que sus atacantes estuvieran frente a ella sin importar de dónde entraran. Ella esperó con anticipación. Aunque todavía no los había visto, casi podía decir que algo los tenía preocupados. No entendió lo que los había asustado por varios momentos hasta que se dio cuenta de que probablemente era ella, lo que le hizo comprender que no estaba tratando con aficionados. Ella entendió que al igual que un animal de presa a veces podía sentir el deseo de un depredador de comerlo, causando que se escabulle a pesar de que el depredador nunca revela realmente su presencia. Sus tres asaltantes deben haber sentido su propio entusiasmo y estaban llegando a la conclusión de que puede ser cualquier cosa menos inofensiva. Reprimir su ardor y esperar el hecho de que retirarse de un trabajo sin duda dañaría su reputación; ella cerró los ojos y esperó. Reprimir su ardor y esperar el hecho de que retirarse de un trabajo sin duda dañaría su reputación; ella cerró los ojos y esperó. Reprimir su ardor y esperar el hecho de que retirarse de un trabajo sin duda dañaría su reputación; ella cerró los ojos y esperó.

Pasó casi una hora antes de que los abriera para ver a los tres asesinos entrando en la habitación, dos desde la entrada principal y el otro proveniente de la sirvienta, y se alegró de ver que una de ellas era una mujer. Los tres se pusieron en guardia tan pronto como abrió los ojos, lo que hizo que Kyuubi dijera: "Oh, es demasiado tarde para eso", mientras se levantaba de su silla de ruedas rápidamente empujándola contra la pared. Con un movimiento de su mano, activó todos los sellos en la habitación, algunos de los cuales provocaron la aparición de barreras que les impedían salir por las puertas y ventanas.

"¿Qué diablos está pasando?" Uno de los asesinos gritó a un hombre no mayor que Naruto y sostenía una katana en posición de guardia: "Se supone que es una civil".

El hombre con el que había entrado en la habitación lo fulminó con la mirada y dijo con calma: «¡Silencio! Es muy probable que estemos tratando con algún tipo de guardaespaldas. ¿Entonces todos esos viajes a los cirujanos plásticos fueron para permitirle usar libremente esos vendajes para ocultar su identidad y atraernos a esta trampa? Kyuubi observó al hombre mayor por un momento y pensó que debido a su avanzada edad él era el líder del grupo.

Kyuubi se rió en la manga de su kimono antes de responder: "No exactamente. A decir verdad, no tenía nada que ver contigo en absoluto. Aunque la parte de ocultar mi identidad tampoco es correcta. Sin embargo, piense que permite que la mujer que realmente soy pueda esconder a la vista todo el tiempo usando la idea de que después de todo este cuerpo ha sufrido un deseo de cambio, no solo es probable sino esperado.

"¡¿Cuerpo?! ¿De qué estás hablando? ", Preguntó la asesina," ¿Qué eres? "

Dirigir su atención del líder a la mujer que Kyuubi estaba a punto de darle una mirada de evaluación, pero pensó que no importaba, ya que su presencia significaba que la siguiente parte de su plan general podría continuar. Un plan en el que la mujer participó pero que ya estaría muerta para cuando subiera al escenario. Encogiéndose de hombros ante la pregunta de la mujer, dijo: "Dudo que me creas, pero soy Kyuubi".

"Sí, claro", dijo el joven con una katana, aunque su voz tenía un tono de miedo que la hizo apartar la mirada de la mujer.

Kyuubi estaba a punto de responderle al hombre cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio a la mujer hacer un movimiento con la mano y un kama apareció en cada una de sus manos. Causó que Kyuubi se enfocara en ella, que era lo que el líder del grupo quería, ya que de los sellos en su muñeca comenzó a arrojarle cientos de shuriken. Kyuubi ni siquiera se estremeció al acercarse, ya que todos rebotaron inofensivamente del chakra con el que se había rodeado. Cuando el shuriken impactó contra el chakra, reveló que había tomado la forma de un zorro sentado en cuyo centro ella permanecía ilesa. Contenta por los altos techos, ya que la aparición del chakra era fácilmente de doce pies de alto, Kyuubi permitió que se viera mientras bombeaba su chakra rojo y le daba un brillo rojo que llenaba la habitación.

"¿Q-qué demonios eres?", Gritó el hombre más joven con el miedo ahora fácil de escuchar.

"Ya te lo dije," respondió Kyuubi desapasionadamente ante la cantidad de miedo que vio. "¿Eres realmente tan cobardes y débiles que solo puedes atacar a los que no pueden defenderse?"

"Te mostraré perra," gritó el portador de la espada mientras cargaba a Kyuubi.

"No se detenga", dijo el asesino mayor buscando a su compañero de equipo, pero demasiado tarde para detenerlo. Para ayudar a cubrir a su imprudente compañera de equipo, la asesina comenzó a arrojar a Kunai con etiquetas explosivas a Kyuubi. Comenzaron a acribillarla y, aunque ninguno realmente la lastimó, sí sirvieron como una molestia, por lo que con un movimiento casi causal de su brazo que el zorro chakra copió, ella golpeó a la mujer y el zorro chakra golpeó su brazo contra la mujer que la arrojó contra la pared. . Al no haberse olvidado del hombre que la estaba cargando con la cuchilla, hizo un pequeño movimiento con el dedo de su otra mano, lo que provocó que una de las cuatro colas que se balanceaba detrás de ella se disparara justo cuando el hombre había saltado al aire con la espada retenida en preparación de un swing por encima.

Kyuubi saltó hacia un lado haciendo que el zorro pareciera que también estaba saltando mientras arrojaba a la joven de la cola del chakra a la mujer asesina que se estaba recuperando mientras evitaba un jutsu de bola de fuego que le disparó el líder del grupo. "Entonces parece que tu defensa no es tan perfecta como parecía", dijo el líder a punto de dispararle otro jutsu.

"No lo evité por miedo a que me dañes", respondió Kyuubi. Levantando el brazo para mostrarle el kimono que llevaba, dijo: "Esto está hecho de la seda más fina que pude encontrar y, sinceramente, temí que el calor de tu jutsu pudiera dañarlo, ya que se supone que solo debe limpiarse en seco. Pero supongo que no se puede evitar esperar algo de daño, ya que te mostraré un jutsu de fuego real. Levantando la cabeza hacia atrás, abrió la boca y una pequeña corriente de fuego se disparó hacia arriba. Como si viajara por la garganta del zorro chakra que la rodeaba, la pequeña corriente se hizo más fuerte al interactuar con su chakra Bijuu y al llegar a la boca del zorro tenía un tinte y poder casi infernales. El zorro bajó la cabeza al mismo tiempo que ella y disparó el jutsu de fuego gigante que parecía un gran meteorito mientras volaba hacia el líder. El hombre intentó salirse del camino, sin embargo, se enteró demasiado tarde de que, mientras observaba cómo el fuego se hacía más fuerte, Kyuubi había enviado una de sus colas por el suelo que se envolvió alrededor de su pierna evitando que se moviera. El hombre lanzó sus brazos frente a él como para protegerse del jutsu, pero tanto el hombre como el jutsu se consumieron en una explosión de fuego que dejó una sombra de su figura a lo largo de la pared del comedor. Cuando el humo se disipó, lo único que quedaba era la parte de su pierna que había envuelto la cola de su chakra. El hombre lanzó sus brazos frente a él como para protegerse del jutsu, pero tanto el hombre como el jutsu se consumieron en una explosión de fuego que dejó una sombra de su figura a lo largo de la pared del comedor. Cuando el humo se disipó, lo único que quedaba era la parte de su pierna que había envuelto la cola de su chakra. El hombre lanzó sus brazos frente a él como para protegerse del jutsu, pero tanto el hombre como el jutsu se consumieron en una explosión de fuego que dejó una sombra de su figura a lo largo de la pared del comedor. Cuando el humo se disipó, lo único que quedaba era la parte de su pierna que había envuelto la cola de su chakra.

Al permitir que el zorro desapareciera, comenzó a dirigirse hacia la mujer que luchaba por no ser arrojada a un armario de vajilla fina después de ser golpeada por el cuerpo de su compañero muerto. Mirando temerosamente al Bijuu, la mujer suplicó: "Misericordia ... por favor".

"Me pregunto", dijo Kyuubi pensativamente mientras se detenía sobre la mujer, "Si nuestros roles se invirtieran, ¿podría esperar recibir misericordia de ti?" Aún a pesar de cómo esperaba que no lo hubiera hecho, todavía recordaba la sensación de impotencia que había experimentado cuando el esposo de su cuerpo había intentado matarla. Sin embargo, cualquier pensamiento de misericordia se desvaneció de su mente cuando la asesina que vio la mirada lejana de Kyuubi intentó aprovecharla sacando su kama de los escombros del gabinete e intentó enterrarla en su costado. Kyuubi atrapó fácilmente la muñeca de la mujer, mostrando que era tan capaz de ponerse física como no antes de sujetar su mano libre sobre el cráneo de la mujer. Canalizando su chakra hacia la mujer que gritaba de dolor, Kyuubi procedió a borrar todo lo que hizo que su atacante se diera cuenta.

Sacando un pergamino de su kimono, Kyuubi lo desenrolló y selló el cuerpo dentro. Desactivando los sellos alrededor de la habitación, ella desapareció en un destello de fuego y luz para aparecer en el departamento de Naruto donde escondió el pergamino antes de usar su versión del Hiraishin nuevamente para reaparecer en el comedor. Alcanzando su chakra Bijuu, agarró una silla y la arrojó por la ventana, señalando a Ino que era hora de su parte en el plan de Kyuubi.

Tsunade observó con los brazos cruzados cómo Ibiki Morino, el interrogador principal de Konoha le preguntó a Kyuubi por tercera vez, "Déjame aclarar esto. Contrataste a un guardaespaldas que no solo logró ingresar a la aldea sin ser detectado, sino que también logró matar a dos de tus asaltantes y expulsó al tercero, pero ahora no puedes producirla.

"La razón por la que no puedo presentarla es porque está ocupada persiguiendo al tercero. Ella puede ser bastante persistente.

Ibiki frunció el ceño antes de preguntar: "¿Cómo la conociste?"

"Ella es una vieja conocida mía".

"¿Pasar el rato con muchos tipos peligrosos?"

"Más que unos pocos," respondió Kyuubi divertido, "Pero ya hemos repasado todo esto. ¿No deberías estar buscando a mi atacante y, lo que es más importante, a las personas que los contrataron?

"Sí, en ese caso, qué te hizo pensar que necesitabas un guardaespaldas. De acuerdo, puedo entender que me siento inseguro debido a lo que sucedió con tu esposo, pero ¿por qué contratar a esta mujer y no a un shinobi de Konoha?

"Tengo mis razones, pero principalmente porque no podía estar seguro de poder confiar en el shinobi de Konoha".

"Esa es una carga bastante pesada ¿Tienes alguna prueba que lo respalde?"

"No, pero tal vez una vez que atrapes al asesino restante podrás preguntarle cómo obtuvo acceso a la aldea y mi hogar".

Ibiki asintió antes de volverse hacia el Hokage y caminar hacia ella y le dijo: "Su historia coincide con la de Ino Yamanaka de ver a dos personas huyendo de la residencia. Aunque me parece extraño que nadie pueda describir exactamente cómo se ve este guardaespaldas ".

A pesar de la molestia que sentía por Kyuubi, Tsunade dejó que un poco de buen humor se deslizara en su tono cuando dijo: "Bueno, trata de hacer que la gente describa cómo se ve Kakashi debajo de esa máscara suya alguna vez".

Ibiki asintió con la cabeza en su punto, pero dijo: "Aún así no puedo evitar sentir que está siendo evasiva conmigo. Sin embargo, supongo que en este momento eso no importa, ya que dudo que haya contratado a estas personas como un grito desesperado por ayuda. Comenzaré mi investigación sobre esto con el hermano y la hermana. Tienen más que ganar con la muerte de su hermana.

"Está bien, voy a revisarla para asegurarme de que realmente estamos tratando con la misma mujer".

Ibiki asintió diciendo: "Bien, tenía miedo de que ella pudiera haber sido reemplazada. Colocaré a algunos guardias fuera de la mansión para asegurarme de que más asesinos no se muevan sobre ella.

"Muy bien, esperaré un informe en la mañana", dijo Tsunade moviéndose hacia el Kyuubi sentado. Agarrando las manijas de la silla de ruedas, comenzó a empujarla fuera de la habitación y tan pronto como estuvo segura de que estaban solos, susurró con dureza: "Cuando Ino me dijo que esperabas que te atacaran, la única razón por la que permití que pasara fue porque te aseguraste Para mí era necesario tomar el control de Great Tree Shipping Company con un mínimo escándalo. Ahora tengo dos cadáveres, una misteriosa historia de guardaespaldas y un tercer asesino flotando en alguna parte. ¿Cómo está logrando el objetivo original con un mínimo alboroto?

"Simple, si estoy leyendo al hombre detrás de escena correctamente, entonces probablemente ya esté haciendo control de daños y si sospecho que es Danzou, entonces estoy dispuesto a apostar que Ibiki encontrará dos cadáveres más antes de la mañana".

Aunque confía en que era Danzou, ya que si Root todavía existía, probablemente usaba la compañía naviera para esconder discretamente espías y suministros para su organización clandestina, Tsunade dijo: "Mientras estoy de acuerdo contigo. Ino informó que la persona a la que informaron mientras contrataban a los asesinos cambiaba con cada reunión ".

"Correcto", dijo Kyuubi, "pero también ha realizado una verificación de antecedentes de cada una de las personas que iban desde empleados de oficina hasta propietarios de tiendas de delicatessen. No pudo encontrar ninguna conexión con Danzou y la mayoría ni siquiera eran shinobi. ¿Qué te dice eso?

Tsunade se encogió de hombros, pero dijo: "Que Danzou es mucho mejor de lo que pensábamos al ocultar sus operaciones ilegales".

Kyuubi hizo un chasquido con la lengua antes de decir casi sabiamente: "No sobreestimes lo que tu oponente puede hacer. Es casi tan malo como subestimarlo ".

"Lo sé", dijo Tsunade irritado porque no quería que el Bijuu le diera una conferencia. Sin embargo, se vio obligada a admitir que Kyuubi tenía razón al darse cuenta de repente: "Los diversos contactos eran todos la misma persona. Tiene un Yamanaka trabajando para él.

"Exactamente," respondió Kyuubi, "No es realmente sorprendente cuando lo consideras. Llamó bien a su organización llamándola Root. No me sorprendería si Root extiende su alcance a otros clanes ".

"Está bien, ¿y ahora qué?"

"Ahora dejamos que Danzou se retuerza un poco. Tiene que estar preocupado de que este otro asesino aparezca en una situación que no puede controlar ".

"No creo que pueda vincular a Danzou y las personas actuales que dirigen la compañía".

"No, pero alguien tenía que dejarlos entrar en la aldea y esa persona podría conectar a Danzou con este esquema. También estoy dispuesto a apostar que quienquiera que sea esta persona, probablemente sea un activo que no quiere sacrificar innecesariamente, ya que probablemente será un shinobi ".

"Bien, entonces, ¿cuál es el siguiente paso en tu plan?"

"Bueno, después de dejarlo guisar un poco, le daremos exactamente lo que quiere".

"¿Y entonces que?"

"A cambio obtendremos exactamente lo que hacemos, los ojos dentro de la Prisión de Máxima Seguridad de la Hoja".

Naruto le dirigió una mirada a Karin mientras la conducían al Cuartel General de Tortura e Interrogatorio. Él sonrió débilmente y no deseaba por primera vez no haber sido tan apresurado en tratar de vincularse con su escuadrón. Había decidido esperar hasta después de que ella se despertara cuando los recuerdos de su clon del hombre de las plantas Zetsu informaron al hombre enmascarado que decía ser Madara Uchiha que Itachi había muerto en la batalla con Sasuke. Sin embargo, para entonces Kiba ya había captado su aroma y rápidamente lo alcanzó liderando al resto del escuadrón. Acababa de susurrar varias instrucciones a la durmiente Karin antes de que aparecieran. Naturalmente se había despertado sorprendida, pero probablemente lo había sido más por su incapacidad para hablar sobre cualquier cosa que hubiera ocurrido entre ellos.

Con la esperanza de que una vez más su harén pudiera cubrir su error, quería desafiar la orden de Kakashi sobre informar directamente al Hokage, pero sabía que plantearía varias preguntas. Las preguntas que podía ver empezaban a aparecer no solo en los ojos de Sakura, sino también en los de Kiba. Mientras caminaban por el pueblo hacia la Mansión Hokage, pasaron por la florería de Yamanaka e Ino al verlos aprovecharon la oportunidad para caminar con el grupo. Al unir sus brazos con los de Hinata y Sakura, dijo alegremente: "Has vuelto. ¿Cómo estuvo la misión?

Hinata le sonrió a la rubia y adivinó que estaba tratando no tanto de aprender sobre su misión sino de transmitir lo que había sucedido en su ausencia, dijo: "Podría haber ido mejor, me temo. No pudimos localizar a Sasuke e Itachi, pero logramos capturar una kunoichi que viajaba con Sasuke ".

"Bueno, eso es algo, supongo", dijo Ino consciente de que Sakura la estaba observando de cerca sin duda midiendo qué tan Sasuke estaba, "¿Va a ser un problema o crees que nos dirá lo que sabe?"

"Estoy seguro de que será lo último ya que Sasuke la abandonó para perseguir a su hermano", dijo Naruto hablando por primera vez. "Siempre que ella no sea arrojada a prisión, eso es".

"No nos adelantemos a nosotros mismos", dijo Kakashi, "Puede que ella no sepa nada de valor por lo que valga la pena comerciar. No olvidemos que ella también admitió haber desertado de Grass, podrían exigirnos que la devolvamos ".

"Sí", dijo Naruto apretando fuertemente la mueca que sentía en su rostro.

"De todos modos", dijo Kakashi mirando a Ino, "¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"Yo, les iba a decir lo emocionante que ha sido a su alrededor desde que se fueron. Sabes que esa mujer que Sakura salvó, bueno, resulta que su hermano y hermana contrataron a algunos shinobi para matarla. Ibiki parece pensar que estaban aliados con el esposo para sacarla del camino. Cuando lo estropeó, decidieron traer algunos profesionales. Afortunadamente para ella, tomó algunas precauciones y contrató a un guardaespaldas que mató a dos de los shinobi y todavía persigue a un tercero ".

"Hace cuánto tiempo fue esto", preguntó Naruto manteniendo su voz controlada.

"Unos días", respondió Ino mirándolo por encima del hombro, "En cualquier caso, el hermano y la hermana fueron encontrados muertos a la mañana siguiente. Dicen que fue un caso de pánico y se volvieron el uno contra el otro ".

"Suena bastante conveniente, ¿Ibiki lo compra?" Preguntó Kakashi levantando la vista de su libro siempre presente.

"No en lo más mínimo", dijo Ino después de haber escuchado tanto de su padre, "está convencido de que algo más grande está sucediendo y realmente espera que el tercer asesino sea capturado vivo".

"Suena bien, pero tendrás que disculparnos, tenemos que informar al Hokage".

"Oh, claro", dijo Ino soltando los brazos de los dos kunoichi mientras Kakashi conducía a su equipo más allá de ella. Se despidió con una sonrisa brillante y comenzó a dirigirse en otra dirección, pero en lugar de dirigirse a su tienda o casa se dirigió hacia el departamento de Interrogación para asegurarse de que quienquiera que fuera la kunoichi fuese recibida por alguien un poco más amable que Ibiki Morino, aunque dependiendo a quien le preguntaste que no fue por mucho.

Karin estaba nerviosa mientras esperaba que su interrogador apareciera; ella se había despertado en los brazos de Naruto solo para descubrir que en algún momento se habían vinculado con el resto de su equipo. Sin embargo, lo peor de todo era que no había podido hablar sobre nada de lo que habían compartido antes de perder el conocimiento y Naruto había fingido que no había pasado nada, aunque todavía la trataba con amabilidad. Ahora sentada en una habitación fría y estéril, segura de que estaba a punto de enfrentarse a uno de los terrores de Konoha, Ibiki Morino, realmente deseaba saber lo que la había llevado a perder el control sobre el joven. Lo que la había confundido más era que cuando se había despertado se había sentido más en control de sí misma, pero aún se sentía atraída por la rubia. Por no mencionar,

Sin embargo, todo eso palideció por el miedo que ahora la atravesaba debido a los escenarios de pesadilla que actualmente atraviesan su cabeza. Pensando en un Sound-nin que había logrado escapar durante una fuga de prisión varios años atrás y en cómo sudaría cada vez que alguien mencionaba la pasta de frijoles rojos que alguna vez había sido la comida favorita del shinobi. Temiendo que ella estaba a punto de aprender lo que le habían hecho para obtener tal reacción de él, comenzó a hiperventilar cuando la puerta comenzó a abrirse, pero se calmó un poco cuando entró una hermosa mujer con gabardina.

Mientras se quitaba la gabardina, Karin sintió una pequeña punzada de celos por lo apilada que estaba. Pero sintió que se calmaba cuando la mujer se sentó frente a ella y se volvió para mirar detrás del espejo donde Karin estaba segura de que más shinobi estaban de pie y la observaban. Sin embargo, Karin se olvidó de todo eso cuando notó la misma marca de zorro en el cuello de la mujer donde se encontraba con su hombro y sintió una sensación inmediata de calma descender sobre ella, ya que casi podía escuchar la voz de Naruto diciéndole que las mujeres con esa marca eran de confianza. .

La mujer se dio la vuelta antes de decir: "Mi nombre es Anko Mitarashi. Entiendo que fuiste capturado en compañía de un traidor llamado Sasuke Uchiha. Ahora la verdad es que no nos importa una mierda tuya, pero sí tienes información sobre Orochimaru y Sasuke.

"Orochimaru está muerto", intervino Karin.

"Es cierto, pero su organización aún puede existir y con la información que tiene probablemente podamos aplastarla mientras aún estén desorganizados. Ahora imagino que necesitará algún tipo de compensación para deshacerse de esa información rápidamente mientras aún puede ser útil. Como decir un perdón completo y tal vez incluso un santuario en Konoha.

Karin se sorprendió al pensar: "¿Me está diciendo que pida esas cosas?" Al decidir confiar en los sentimientos de consuelo que sintió al ver la marca del zorro, se inclinó hacia adelante y dijo: "Naturalmente".

"Bien", dijo Anko sentándose en su silla, "confío en que estarás dispuesta a darnos algo como prueba de que no solo me estás echando humo por el culo".

"Claro", respondió Karin ahora más segura que nunca. Naruto estaba de alguna manera detrás de su buena fortuna en los interrogadores y procedió a derramar los frijoles en una gran parte de los escondites de Orochimaru, la mayoría de los cuales estaban escondidos en Konoha.

Cuando terminó, Anko la miró radiante y dijo: "Sabes que podrías haber guardado alguna información para después de que se finalizara el trato".

Sonriendo, Karin dijo: "Bueno, confía en mí cuando digo que eso es solo la punta del iceberg. Además, un Konoha-nin me dio su palabra cuando me entregué de que no dejaría que me pasara nada malo y parece ser el tipo de persona que cumple sus promesas ".

Naruto abrió la puerta de su departamento y casi de inmediato supo que alguien había estado allí recientemente. Por supuesto, eso era algo común ahora y días considerando la cantidad de mujeres en su vida. Al ver un trozo de papel doblado para que se pareciera a una tienda de campaña, lo levantó y al abrir vio una frase simple que decía: "Ella se ha ocupado".

Reconociendo la letra de Anko, exhaló un suspiro de alivio ya que a medida que avanzaba el día, había estado entreteniendo pensamientos de sacar a Karin para que ella no tuviera que enfrentar a Ibiki para cumplir su promesa. Contento de que tales acciones desesperadas no parecieran ser necesarias, decidió ir a su cama para descansar bien, ya que sabía que, dado que básicamente no había podido complacer a ninguna de sus mujeres durante el mes cercano, había descansado. va a ser difícil de encontrar. Sin embargo, al pararse frente a su cama, apareció un símbolo rojo brillante debajo de él y tuvo la repentina impresión de que acababa de hiraishinar.

"Qué demonios fue eso", se dijo Naruto a sí mismo mientras reaparecía en un húmedo sótano. Mirando a su alrededor, notó que en el piso había el mismo símbolo que había aparecido en su habitación cuando pasó de ser una tinta roja brillante a una tinta negra normal cuando se apagó. Al darse cuenta de unas escaleras sobre las que descansaban algunas velas apagadas, sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente cuando el que estaba en la base de las escaleras de repente cobró vida. Adivinando que era una invitación de algún tipo, subió las escaleras y, cuando pisó cada una de ellas, la vela que descansaba de repente se encendería.

Sintiendo como si estuviera dentro de una película de terror de algún tipo, tragó saliva cuando llegó a la cima de las escaleras y casi se humedeció al ver una figura vendada sentada en una silla de ruedas. Por eso se sintió completamente tonto cuando la figura se paró diciendo: "Hola Naruto".

Al reconocer la voz de Kyuubi, su miedo anterior fue reemplazado por preocupación debido a su rostro vendado cuando dijo: "Kyuubi, ¿qué le pasa a tu cara?"

Riendo Kyuubi dijo: "Naruto ya deberías saber que es algo horrible decirle a una mujer". Alcanzando y quitando los vendajes, agregó; "Además, creo que encontrarás que no tiene absolutamente nada de malo".

Cuando las vendas cayeron al suelo, Naruto tuvo que admitir que tenía toda la razón en ese aspecto y, aunque la mujer que originalmente había habitado el cuerpo no había sido fea de ninguna manera, admitió que había estado un poco preocupado con la idea. de besarse con la cara desconocida. "Cómo ..."

Riéndose en la manga de su kimono, Kyuubi le sonrió y le dijo: "He reparado los agujeros del tamaño de un puño en tu pecho, seguramente no crees que esté fuera del alcance de mi capacidad de cambiar mi apariencia a lo que quiera . "

Mirando hacia atrás por donde vino, dijo: "Veo que has estado ocupado mientras yo no estuve. ¿Por qué el teletransportador se sella en el sótano?

Cerrando con él, Kyuubi unió su brazo con el de él y tiró de él y dijo: "Bueno, ya que las cosas se están calmando por aquí, planeo desvanecerme en el fondo en lo que respecta a la sociedad de Konoha y pensé que podríamos usar esta mansión como una especie de amor". nido. Dado que algunos de tus amantes están actualmente fuera de tu capacidad de ver de manera más consistente, pensé que crear un sello donde pudieran teletransportarse aquí cuando tuvieran algo de tiempo libre los haría felices. Además, reduce todo el viaje hacia y desde aquí, lo que hace que las posibilidades de que alguien nos descubra sean más escasas ".

Contento por la previsión de Kyuubi, cambió de tema y quería ver cómo lo estaba haciendo, preguntó: "¿Cómo te estás adaptando a la vida como humano?"

"Tiene sus altibajos, supongo. Dirigir la empresa es más difícil de lo que pensé que sería, pero la experiencia de Ino ha sido invaluable. Estoy seguro de que podré revertir su dirección descendente actual, especialmente porque planeo abrir nuevas oficinas en las otras aldeas shinobi ".

"¿De verdad crees que el otro Kage estará de acuerdo con tal cosa?"

Kyuubi se encogió de hombros y dijo: "Bueno, no al principio, pero como estoy seguro de que Gaara lo permitirá, los otros Kage seguirán su ejemplo si puedo hacer que sea beneficioso para ellos". Al llegar a una puerta, Kyuubi agregó: "Sin embargo, en este momento hay algo que debe tener prioridad".

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Naruto confundido mientras Kyuubi soltaba su brazo para pararse frente a la puerta. Alcanzando su espalda, la abrió y la golpeó con su trasero, se abrió para revelar una gran habitación.

"¿Por qué mostrarme cuánto mejor es el sexo con un cuerpo físico?", Dijo Kyuubi antes de saltar sobre él y envolver sus brazos y piernas alrededor de su cuerpo aferrándose a él. Planteó sus labios con los suyos y hundió su lengua en la boca sorprendida de Naruto, sin embargo, cuando él lo superó y comenzó a responder, Kyuubi estaba realmente contenta de haber esperado este momento.

Cuando el beso terminó y Naruto colocó sus manos sobre su trasero para ayudarla a sostenerlo, dijo: "Alguien está bastante ansioso por comenzar".

"No tienes idea", respondió Kyuubi entre besos en el cuello y las mejillas, "Ha sido pura tortura esperar que regreses. He estado tan cachondo pero me he resistido para que puedas sentir el primer placer que siento.

Tocado por la admisión de Kyuubi, Naruto dijo: "Entonces asegurémonos de que valió la pena la espera". Llevándola a la cama, la dejó suavemente y acostada encima de ella comenzó a besarla tiernamente en los labios mientras pasaba su mano por su costado. Besándola así durante varios minutos, envolvió su pierna derecha detrás de su cadera y luego comenzó a usarla para frotar su pelvis contra su pierna. Después de varios minutos más, Naruto comenzó a sentir que su humedad se filtraba a través del material de sus pantalones, por lo que el beso comenzó a moverse lentamente por su cuerpo. Kyuubi gimió ante la pérdida de contacto, pero cuando se dio cuenta de dónde estaba su destino final, sintió que estaba cada vez más húmeda por la anticipación.

Cayendo de rodillas frente a la cama, Naruto empujó sus piernas hacia arriba y se separó para revelar que debajo de la tela de su kimono, Kyuubi no llevaba bragas. Frotando un dedo a lo largo de la raja de su coño, Naruto dijo: "Sin bragas, no debes haber querido que nada me frenara".

"S-deja de burlarte de mí, por favor", dijo Kyuubi con una pizca de mendicidad entrando en su voz, "He esperado tanto por esto".

Naruto se rió entre dientes mientras decía: "Has esperado semanas. Unos segundos más no dañarán nada, aunque este aroma está resultando difícil de resistir ". Decidió darle a la Bijuu exactamente lo que ella quería, se inclinó hacia adelante y le dio un ligero y largo lamido que provocó emociones en el cuerpo de Kyuubi. Cuando él gimió de placer ante su sabor, las vibraciones que envió a través de ella hicieron que ella también dejara escapar un gemido. Tomándose su tiempo para explorar completamente su coño, desde lamerlo a su alrededor hasta enterrar su lengua en el fondo, se deleitó con todos los diversos sonidos de placer que sacó de la garganta de Kyuubi. Estaba a punto de concentrarse en su clítoris para acabar con ella, ya que estaba seguro de que ahora sabía lo poco que le había faltado el tiempo en el sello, pero se detuvo cuando Kyuubi apartó la cara de su arrebato.

Kyuubi entendió y queriendo probar algo dijo sin aliento, "N-naruto ... déjame que te haga también a ti".

De pie, Naruto se quitó la ropa y luego, en una posición de sesenta y nueve con él en la parte superior, comenzó a concentrarse una vez más en complacer a Kyuubi. "Ahhh", gimió antes de alcanzar tentativamente para agarrar su polla. Dándole varios golpes, él gimió en su quim, lo que provocó que ella respondiera en especie y envalentonada levantó la cabeza para comenzar a chupar la punta de su polla.

"Ah ... eso está bien", gimió, lo que estimuló a Kyuubi a tomar más de él en su boca cuando ella comenzó a mover la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo de su eje. No dispuesto a quedarse atrás, bajó la cabeza entre sus piernas. A pesar de seguir siendo una aficionada a la cabeza, todavía había experimentado las muchas veces que los otros amantes de Naruto lo habían hecho. Como resultado de ese conocimiento acumulado, fue capaz de llevar rápidamente a Naruto al borde de correrse copiando las diversas técnicas que había presenciado y sentido. Aún así, era un motivo de orgullo para Naruto no correrse primero, así que reprimió el impulso de comenzar a trabajar horas extras en su clítoris y succionarlo directamente logró el resultado que esperaba hacer que arqueara la espalda mientras ella cubría su boca y cara en su liberación.

Su gemido alrededor de su herramienta hizo que él comenzara a correrse también, lo que Kyuubi trató de tragar, pero debido a que estaba en medio de un gran orgasmo, hizo que se ahogara ligeramente. Naruto rápidamente sacó su polla de su boca, sus últimas explosiones cubrieron su pecho vestido y la ayudó a sentarse para ayudarla a aliviar la tos. "Lo siento", dijo mientras le frotaba la espalda.

"No lo hagas", dijo Kyuubi antes de pasar la lengua por sus labios tratando de recuperar algo de la cálida sorpresa que había derramado. Tragando lo que pudo, gimió, "Delicioso, me da hambre de más".

Tirando del nudo de su kimono permitiendo que cayera de sus hombros, dijo: "Habrá tiempo de sobra para eso, pero ahora tengo hambre para el plato principal".

Kyuubi asintió y comenzó a explorar la cama haciendo que Naruto la siguiera mientras arrojaba su kimono una vez que ella estaba libre de la fina túnica. Tomando su posición entre sus piernas, comenzó a deslizar su longitud a lo largo de su hendidura antes de alinearse y enterrar lentamente su longitud dentro de ella, tomándose el tiempo para disfrutar la sensación de entrar en Kyuubi y realmente sentirse tan bien como sabía que lo haría.

Colocando la parte interna de sus codos detrás de las rodillas de Kyuubi, se inclinó hacia adelante para darle un beso profundo y, al hacerlo, la levantó y abrió más las piernas. Mientras sus lenguas bailaban entre sí, Naruto retiró las caderas de la acción y Kyuubi gimió de placer y pérdida cuando todas las terminaciones nerviosas comenzaron a enviar sus mensajes de placer a su cerebro. Su gemido se convirtió en un gemido cuando él lentamente la llenó una vez más. Asegurándose de mantener su ritmo lento e incluso, Naruto rompió el beso para mirar a los ojos de Kyuubi disfrutando de la mirada de felicidad que vio allí. Queriendo verlo cambiar, comenzó a retirarse y la sorprendió golpeando sus caderas hacia adelante. Los ojos de Kyuubi se abrieron en una mezcla de placer y sorpresa cuando dejó escapar un profundo gemido de éxtasis.

Golpeando su coño ahora duro y rápido, movió su atención hacia el pecho de ella, donde comenzó a prodigar sus senos con atención. Las manos de Kyuubi se deslizaron alrededor de su cuello mientras ella se aferraba a él debido a todos los diversos estímulos que la atravesaban. "Ohhh ... no tenía ni idea ... ni idea de cuán poco ... realmente te sentías durante nuestro tiempo en el sello. Gracias ... Gracias por soportarlo.

Sacando la boca de su pezón, Naruto gimió, "Tú ... no necesitas agradecerme ... ah, mierda, me estás agarrando tan fuerte ... Valió la pena cualquier molestia temporal siempre y cuando estuvieras feliz".

Kyuubi sintió lágrimas en sus ojos mientras miraba la cara del rubio y tirando de su cabeza hacia su pecho comenzó a cantar, "¡Gracias, gracias, GRACIAS!" Sorprendida por su orgasmo, ella se tensó a su alrededor durante varios segundos, asombrada por lo mucho más intenso que se sentía en comparación con los que había experimentado en el sello. Cuando Naruto salió de ella, ella murmuró por la pérdida, pero al darse cuenta de que no se había corrido se sentó y preguntó: "¿No fue nada bueno? ¿Por qué no te corriste?

Naruto se rio entre dientes antes de besarla tiernamente. Alejándose dijo: "No te preocupes Kyuubi, fue genial. Pero tenemos toda la noche y confía en mí, para cuando termine. Nunca más tendrás que hacer esa pregunta ". Frotando su mano a lo largo de su delicada hendidura, dijo con voz ronca, "Ahora, ¿qué tal si te das la vuelta y te pones a cuatro patas para que pueda disfrutar este increíble coño un poco más?"

Los ojos de Kyuubi se iluminaron ante la idea y ella se apresuró a cumplir. Mordiéndose el labio con anticipación cuando él la agarró por las caderas, ella dejó escapar un aullido de placer cuando con un solo empuje violento enterró su polla por completo dentro de su cabeza presionando contra su vientre. Gimiendo de alegría, simplemente decidió permitir que Naruto tomara la iniciativa y le mostrara todo lo que se había perdido.

"Mmmmmm", Kyuubi gimió contenta mientras descansaba su cabeza en el pecho de Naruto mientras él se sentaba contra el tablero de su cama. Pasando un dedo por su pecho, Kyuubi todavía tuvo dificultades para procesar lo poco que el sello le había transmitido. Eran principalmente las pequeñas cosas, como cómo la sensación de calor de todo el semen que Naruto había depositado en ella estaba librando una pequeña batalla con la frescura del aire nocturno contra su piel cubierta de sudor. Suponiendo que era cerca de la medianoche, dijo: "Bueno, no fue toda la noche, pero no creo que tenga que dudar de que disfrutes de mi cuerpo otra vez".

Abrazándola con fuerza, respondió: "Bueno, si alguna vez vuelves a dudarlo, estaré más que dispuesto a aclararte".

"Estoy seguro de que lo haras. Es bueno que nunca haya reactivado su capacidad de embarazar a sus mujeres, de lo contrario no dudo que la aldea pronto verá una afluencia repentina de niños pequeños de cabello rubio ". Naruto asintió con la cabeza en acuerdo mientras lo hacía, así que Kyuubi pensó que ella estaba preocupada y le preguntó: "¿Qué es?"

"Podemos hablar de eso en la mañana", respondió Naruto adornandola con una sonrisa.

"Por favor dime."

Suspirando, Naruto decidió ceder y dijo: "Solo en esta misión intenté crear algunos K-clones".

"Esos son los más duraderos en los que estabas trabajando en primavera, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, pero no pude. Lo peor era que era como estar de vuelta en la academia nuevamente. Cada vez que intentaba llamar al chakra Bijuu ... es difícil de describir, pero supongo que se podría decir que era casi como si estuviera flotando fuera de mi alcance y cuando lo agarré no pude controlarlo ".

"E-eso no tiene ningún sentido", dijo Kyuubi, "yo ... quiero decir que mi cuerpo no ha rechazado mi llamado a mi chakra Bijuu si algo se combina con el chakra de la mujer cuyo cuerpo era este. Debería ser lo mismo para ti ... "Kyuubi se quedó en silencio por varios momentos, sus ojos se volvieron hacia adentro mientras trataba de resolver el problema antes de decir de repente:" Maldita sea, por supuesto que debería haber previsto esto ".

"¿Qué?"

"Tu sello es la razón por la que no has tomado posesión del chakra".

"¿Huh?"

Suspirando ante su falta de previsión, Kyuubi dijo: "Piensa en tu sello como una presa. Siempre ha permitido que una pequeña porción de mi poder se escape. Pero nunca tuvo la intención de permitirlo todo ".

"Pero entonces, ¿cómo podría invocarlo para convocar sapos y cosas así?"

"Bueno, es porque antes éramos dos controlando el flujo de mi chakra. Actuaste como el operador de la presa permitiendo que pasara más de mi chakra mientras yo actuaba como el agua empujándolo a través de la presa ".

"Ah, eres bastante bueno para explicar cosas, no como Pervy Sage".

"Bueno, lo estoy haciendo bastante tonto para mi audiencia", bromeó Kyuubi riéndose de la cara que hizo Naruto.

Inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar al techo, Naruto dijo: "Entonces, si sigo tu lógica correctamente ahora que ya no estás dentro del sello, es como si el chakra ya no tuviera dirección y no quisiera pasar a través del sello. "

"Exactamente, la pequeña cantidad que puede sentir y captar es justo lo que el sello siempre fue diseñado para dejar pasar".

Asintiendo, preguntó: "Bueno, ¿cómo es que, a veces, incluso cuando no lo pedí, pudiste conseguir grandes cantidades de chakra?"

Kyuubi miró hacia abajo, no queriendo responder a su pregunta, pero sabía que necesitaba hacerlo, así que dijo: "No lo pediste a sabiendas, pero lo hiciste. Cada vez que te enojabas, usaba tu ira para intentar forzar mi chakra a través del sello en un intento de tomarte el control mientras estabas en tu punto más débil.

"Eso tiene sentido, supongo," dijo Naruto casualmente.

El sorprendido Kyuubi dijo: "No estás enojado".

"Por supuesto que no", dijo Naruto, "en aquel entonces nuestra relación era de carcelero y cautivo". Alcanzando su rostro e inclinando su barbilla hacia él antes de besarla suavemente, agregó: "Ha cambiado mucho desde entonces".

Nuevamente, sintiendo un remolino de emociones por el hombre contra el que estaba presionada, lo que hizo que sus ojos brillaran, Kyuubi dijo con seriedad: "Arreglaré este problema de chakra, lo juro".

"Lo sé", dijo Naruto cariñosamente, apretándola contra él, "Es por eso que puede esperar hasta la mañana". Besándola por última vez, le deseó buenas noches y se deslizó en la cama cerrando los ojos para descansar un poco.

Kyuubi esperó hasta que su respiración se estabilizó, lo que indica que estaba dormido y, a pesar de saber que Naruto quería decir lo que dijo sobre el asunto, podría esperar y decidió comenzar a investigarlo de todos modos. Canalizando su chakra en su sello, deslizó su conciencia en él y al aparecer frente a la jaula que contenía su cuerpo Bijuu descubrió que el sello había vuelto a su forma original desde el departamento que había sido. Mirando a su alrededor desde su nueva perspectiva como humana, comenzó a darse cuenta de que la habitación no era la alcantarilla en la que siempre había creído, pero en cambio descubrió que tal vez en realidad era una sala de calderas. Una sala de calderas que actualmente estaba inactiva, ya no era una fuente de poder masivo que alguna vez había sido para el jinchuriki que la albergaba. Mirando todas las tuberías que emanaban de alrededor de la jaula y que actualmente no estaban canalizando ninguno de sus chakras, supuso que la jaula era lo que representaba el generador central. Toda el agua en el piso no era aguas residuales, sino que era condensación que había caído de las tuberías o incluso se había escapado de ellas. Caminando hacia la jaula, y pensando en sus líneas actuales, supuso que el sello representaba al regulador, que era lo que había permitido controlar la cantidad de energía que podía salir. Obviamente, a veces había sido capaz de dominarlo, pero nunca había sido de ninguna manera significativa. Al menos hasta que Jiraiya haya soltado temporalmente su estricto control durante el viaje de entrenamiento de Naruto. y pensando en sus líneas actuales, supuso que el sello representaba al regulador, que era lo que había permitido controlar la cantidad de energía que podía salir. Obviamente, a veces había sido capaz de dominarlo, pero nunca había sido de ninguna manera significativa. Al menos hasta que Jiraiya haya soltado temporalmente su estricto control durante el viaje de entrenamiento de Naruto. y pensando en sus líneas actuales, supuso que el sello representaba al regulador, que era lo que había permitido controlar la cantidad de energía que podía salir. Obviamente, a veces había sido capaz de dominarlo, pero nunca había sido de ninguna manera significativa. Al menos hasta que Jiraiya haya soltado temporalmente su estricto control durante el viaje de entrenamiento de Naruto.

Kyuubi sintió que su respeto por el Cuarto Hokage aumentaba un poco al darse cuenta de cuál era el verdadero problema ahora y que era simplemente el hecho de que su conciencia estaba libre. El Cuarto había sido consciente de la naturaleza de Kyuubi y, como resultado, diseñó su sello con la idea de que ella siempre estaría luchando contra él. Como resultado de esa lucha, permitiría que saliera un poco de ese chakra, quizás incitándola a esforzarse más mientras hace exactamente lo que se supone que debe hacer. Incluso cuando había comenzado a ayudar a Naruto felizmente, había necesitado luchar contra eso, pero su deseo de aceptar más de su chakra le había ayudado. Ahora, sin nada del otro lado empujando contra el sello, Naruto necesitaba intentar el doble de sacar el chakra Bijuu, pero debido al control de la lucha era casi imposible de lograr.

Tocando con precaución el sello, se sorprendió de que no reaccionara violentamente hacia ella, pero supuso que la razón era porque el chakra de su cuerpo se había mezclado con su esencia Bijuu, por lo que ya no poseía la misma firma de chakra que el sello reconocería como una amenaza. Alejando su mano, supo que eso cambiaría si intentaba manipularla, así que se suponía que eso estaba fuera de discusión. Mirando más allá de las rejas y mirando su viejo cuerpo que parecía estar simplemente dormido, se dio cuenta de que por el momento solo había dos opciones para resolver el problema actual de Naruto. El ser más obvio para obtener la llave que Jiraiya había usado para aflojar las restricciones en su chakra que le había permitido hacerse cargo de Naruto por un tiempo. Con la llave

"La otra opción es ..." comenzó a pensar para sí misma, pero sintió que su atención cambiaba a una pequeña tubería metida en medio de un grupo de tubos mucho más grandes que todavía parecían emanar un calor que indicaba que el chakra del Bijuu lo atravesaba. . Curiosa, comenzó a seguir el grupo preguntándose qué conduciría también. Mientras caminaba, las tuberías más grandes se rompieron y condujeron a diferentes áreas hasta que solo quedó la pequeña aún activa. Se detuvo cuando desapareció en una pared que lucía una sola puerta. Sintiéndose nerviosa, abrió la puerta y se quedó sin aliento al que estaba conectada la tubería, que era una pequeña plataforma sobre la que Kushina Uzumaki parecía estar durmiendo.

Mientras yacía inmóvil con las manos juntas sobre su estómago, un pequeño campo de energía brillaba a su alrededor. Al comprender lo que estaba mirando, Kyuubi asumió que el campo de energía era su chakra Bijuu, que sostenía a la mujer, ya que, a diferencia del constructo Chakra de Minato que el Cuarto había creado al sellar a Kyuubi en Naruto, él había sellado el alma de su esposa en su hijo. Al acercarse a la plataforma, Kyuubi se preguntó qué pretendía el Cuarto para su esposa, ya que una vez que se retirara de la plataforma, Kushina solo tendría un tiempo limitado para lograr su objetivo antes de que la energía que contenía su alma se consumiera y se desvaneciera. .

Pensando en ello durante varios minutos, Kyuubi comenzó a sospechar que la Cuarta había tenido la intención de que Kushina ayudara a Naruto de alguna manera contra ella. Al llegar a esa conclusión, también se dio cuenta de que era muy probable que ahora que estaba libre del sello, Kushina nunca podría despertarse, ya que si tenía que adivinar que el desencadenante de tal evento era probablemente una especie de lucha épica entre ella y Naruto. El Cuarto sin duda pensó que el chakra especial de Kushina inclinaría la batalla a favor de Naruto. Sin mencionar que permitiría a la madre y al hijo encontrarse realmente como Minato había prometido después de que Kyuubi empalara a la pareja.

Sintiendo la culpa por lo que sus acciones habían acabado costando a Naruto, así como el asombro de que el hombre rubio todavía pudiera tratarla con tanta ternura como lo hizo, Kyuubi se dio cuenta de que mentir ante ella era una oportunidad para no solo solucionar el problema de control de chakra de Naruto. Pero también una oportunidad para que madre e hijo puedan disfrutar más que unos pocos momentos preciosos juntos. Moviéndose hacia la tubería que estaba conectada a la parte inferior de la plataforma, Kyuubi extendió un brazo de chakra y lo agarró para liberarlo. Con la tubería retirada, el aura roja alrededor de la mujer dormida comenzó a parpadear antes de desvanecerse.

Durante varios segundos no sucedió nada hasta que con un bostezo, Kushina se estiró mientras se sentaba. De repente, se quedó sin aliento antes de que una mano se disparara a su corazón, donde la mujer se sorprendió al descubrir que todavía estaba completa en lugar de tener una herida abierta allí. Mirando a su alrededor confundida, su mirada se posó en Kyuubi, quien podía ver una luz de reconocimiento tratando de aparecer, pero estaba retenida por el hecho de que la cara que estaba mirando estaba vieja y arrugada cuando la vio por primera vez. Todavía mirándola con cansancio, preguntó: "¿Quién eres y qué está pasando? Debería estar muerto.

"En cierto sentido", respondió Kyuubi con calma, "Tu alma ha estado latente dentro de Naruto desde el día de tu muerte física".

"E-eso es correcto ..." dijo Kushina recordando el recuerdo, "Minato dijo que podría arreglar que vería a Naruto algún día. ¿Pero quien eres tú? Pareces familiar.

Kyuubi trató de bailar alrededor de la pregunta ya que pensó que había una posibilidad de que Kushina la atacara si admitía ser la Bijuu que la había matado a ella y su esposo dijo: "Eso no es realmente importante en este momento. Ahora que has despertado, tu alma está usando lentamente la última energía así que si quieres ... "

" ¿Quién eres? ", Dijo Kushina entrecerrando los ojos hacia las mujeres frente a ella.

"Kyuubi"

"Qué", dijo Kushina al principio confundida pero sintiendo la verdad detrás de la respuesta comenzó a tensarse para atacar.

"No lo haría si fuera tú," dijo Kyuubi rápidamente preparándose para defenderse si fuera necesario. "Como decía, su tiempo en este formulario es limitado. Sé que no tienes motivos para confiar en mí; Sin embargo, te pido que al menos me escuches.

"¿Por qué debería hacerlo?", Gritó Kushina saltando desde la plataforma y aterrizando frente a Kyuubi. "Me quitaste todo".

Aún a pesar de su ira, Kushina se sorprendió cuando Kyuubi dijo con tristeza: "Lo sé. También sé que no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiar eso. Pero puedo darte algo precioso como una pequeña forma de reparación.

"¿Que es eso?"

"Tiempo con Naruto. Más de lo que de otro modo tendrías. Dándole la espalda a Kushina, la Bijuu comenzó a caminar de regreso por donde ella saludó a Uzumaki para que la siguiera. Aunque no bajó la guardia, Kushina decidió ver a qué estaba jugando Kyuubi, tan detrás.

"¿Cómo estás incluso libre del sello?", Preguntó Kushina después de varios momentos, su curiosidad venció a ella.

"Tomará algún tiempo explicar todo lo que ha sucedido. Pero digamos que Naruto y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo. Una en la que lo apoyo con todo mi poder.

"¿Qué obtienes a cambio?"

Kyuubi simplemente miró por encima del hombro y le dio a su anfitrión anterior una sonrisa enigmática antes de darse la vuelta y decir: "Eso no es importante en este momento. Sin embargo, lo que está evitando que se desvanezca.

"¿Por qué ... por qué te importa?"

"Porque crecí de la bestia que conocías y porque haría feliz a Naruto por tener la oportunidad de conocer a su madre. Además, ayudará a resolver un problema que ha creado su liberación de mi Voluntad del sello ". Al llegar a la habitación donde residía su cuerpo Bijuu detrás del sello, Kyuubi explicó: "Naruto me concedió la libertad del sello. Para mantenerlo con vida, dejé mi cuerpo de chakra original en él y me instalé dentro de uno humano. Sin embargo, esto ha creado el problema de que Naruto ya no puede acceder a mi chakra Bijuu de manera controlada.

Kushina escuchó cuando Kyuubi comenzó a explicar su teoría detrás de por qué y cuando Bijuu terminó, preguntó: "¿Cómo se correlaciona esto con que tenga más tiempo con mi hijo?"

"Simple, pude transportar mi voluntad a este cuerpo porque su espíritu lo había desocupado. Actualmente eres un espíritu que necesita un cuerpo ". Kyuubi levantó la mano de una manera que presentaba, haciendo que Kushina mirara más allá y viera el cuerpo dormido del Bijuu más temido que existe. Al ver la comprensión que aparece en los ojos de Uzumaki, Bijuu dijo: "Exactamente, resulta ser que un cuerpo necesita un espíritu para controlar el poder que contiene justo detrás de estas rejas".

"No lo sé", dijo Kushina vacilante, "¿Cómo sé que esto no es un truco?"

"No lo haces," admitió Kyuubi. Pero tratando de convencer a la mujer dijo de todo corazón: "Me preocupo profundamente por tu hijo. Se podría decir que me hizo sentir cosas que nunca supe que existían a pesar de mis milenios de existencia. Por lo tanto, haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para ayudar a aliviar el dolor que le causaron mis acciones hace dieciséis años. Con ese fin, no hay nada en lo que pueda pensar que lo haga más feliz que recuperar a su madre ".

Kushina miró sorprendida la sincera declaración de Bijuu antes de decir: "Acepto".

"Bien, sígueme". Kyuubi luego atravesó los barrotes acercándose a su forma original. A medida que se acercaba, pudo ver que a pesar de que se había reducido debido a que cuatro de sus colas fueron transferidas a su cuerpo, ya había vuelto a crecer una de ellas.

Ambas mujeres se detuvieron frente a él y Kushina preguntó: "¿Y ahora qué?"

En lugar de responder con palabras, Kyuubi sorprendió a Kushina girando a la mujer hacia ella y plantando sus labios en los de Uzumaki. Kushina se puso rígida antes de darse cuenta de que Bijuu la estaba besando y después de sentir una oleada de energía atravesándola violentamente la empujó hacia atrás. Frotando su antebrazo sobre sus labios, dijo: "Bla, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?"

"Transferí algo de mi esencia a ti junto con algo de mi conocimiento".

"¿Por qué y por qué me besaste era realmente necesario?"

"No", respondió Kyuubi con una sonrisa divertida, "Pero fue la forma más divertida de hacerlo. En cuanto a por qué necesitará mi conocimiento, es para borrar la curva de aprendizaje que de otro modo necesitaría para controlar completamente mi poder ". Mirando detrás del todavía deslumbrante Uzumaki, Kyuubi pudo ver briznas de chakra comenzando a viajar sobre el cuerpo del zorro. El chakra comenzó a viajar hacia Kushina, a quien le dieron la espalda. Involucró a la mujer justo cuando Kyuubi dijo: "Además, mi esencia era crear un vínculo entre usted y mi forma original".

Cuando el chakra rojo la envolvió, Kushina sintió como si toda su existencia estuviera repentinamente sobrecargada de poder. Ella se levantó bruscamente hacia el cuerpo de Bijuu donde su forma se derritió en el cuerpo del zorro. Todo se oscureció, causándole pánico antes de darse cuenta de que tenía los ojos cerrados. Al abrirlos, se sorprendió al ver que estaba mirando a Kyuubi, que a su vez estaba mirando los ojos rojos de su forma original de zorro.

"Perra, me engañaste. No quiero que Naruto me vea así "gritó Kushina con la voz grave y grave que recordaba al Kyuubi que poseía de las pocas veces que se habían comunicado. De pie a cuatro patas, se abalanzó sobre la mujer Bijuu solo para ser abofeteada por una construcción de chakra de un zorro que surgió alrededor de Kyuubi.

Con calma, Kyuubi dijo: "Por favor, abstente de atacarme nuevamente ya que no deseo hacerte daño". Kushina gruñó enojada pero se sentó de todos modos. "Bien, ahora que estás dispuesto a escuchar, prueba y accede a mi conocimiento".

"Con qué propósito", preguntó Kushina todavía agitada.

"Lo sabrás cuando lo veas".

Haciendo lo que se le indicó, Kushina comenzó a pensar en formas de usar los poderes de Kyuubi y para su sorpresa, literalmente, cientos de formas diferentes comenzaron a fluir a través de su cerebro. Al encontrar a la persona de la que Kyuubi estaba hablando, bajó la cabeza al suelo y cerró los ojos para comenzar a concentrarse. Un momento después, apareció su forma humana que rápidamente implantó con su voluntad animándola. Kyuubi la ayudó a ponerse de pie y Uzumaki dijo: "Lo siento".

"No lo hagas, teniendo en cuenta nuestra larga relación, es fácil entender por qué llegarías a la conclusión de que te traicioné. ¿Puedes caminar?" Kushina asintió, así que Kyuubi comenzó a caminar hacia las barras del sello. Mientras los atravesaba, advirtió: "No toques las barras. Ahora que posees mi chakra, reaccionarán violentamente si haces contacto.

Al salir del sello, Kyuubi dijo: "Ahora crees que puedes hacer que el ambiente sea un poco más adecuado para una conversación".

Nuevamente buscando a través del conocimiento de Kyuubi, Kushina asintió y concentró el sello que pasó de una sala de calderas a la de un pequeño departamento en el que Kyuubi supuso que vivían los Uzumaki. Tomando asiento en la mesa de la cocina, Kyuubi dijo: "Bien, ahora veamos sobre contactarte de todo lo que ha hecho tu hijo también ".

Naruto se sentó y se sorprendió al encontrarse en una cama desconocida. Sintiendo una conciencia que le decía que ya no estaba soñando, ayudado por el hecho de que ya no lo perseguía un gran contenedor de ramen instantáneo que intentaba devorarlo en venganza por todos los que había comido a lo largo de los años. Salí de la cama para ver qué estaba pasando. Al salir de la habitación desconocida, entró en una sala de estar para encontrar a Kyuubi conversando con una mujer que parecía llenarlo de familiaridad. Aunque Kyuubi estaba de espaldas a él, los ojos de la mujer se apartaron del Bijuu y se abrieron antes de llorar un poco al verlo mirarlos.

Kyuubi notó que Kushina ya no la estaba mirando y vio a su amante allí diciendo: "Ah, ya es hora de que te unas a nosotros".

"¿Dónde estoy?" Preguntó Naruto mirando alrededor del apartamento desconocido. "¿Nos teletransportaste aquí desde tu habitación y de quién es tu amigo?"

"No", respondió Kyuubi, "Todavía estamos en la cama juntos". Kyuubi sintió que una sonrisa amenazaba con aparecer en su rostro al notar cómo las mejillas de Kushina se colorearon ante la mención del hecho de que Naruto y ella estaban compartiendo una cama después de haber explicado su nueva relación con su madre, sin mencionar sus muchas otras. Se dio cuenta de que Kushina estaba teniendo dificultades para procesarlo, lo que no era demasiado sorprendente teniendo en cuenta la última vez que había visto a su hijo que acababa de nacer. Ella creía que podía entender que sería un poco desconcertante finalmente encontrarse cara a cara con el hombre extremadamente guapo en el que se había convertido solo para saber que actualmente estaba en el proceso de acostarse con muchos de los Kunoichi más talentosos de su edad.

"Eso significa que estamos en mi sello, ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿quién es tu amigo?

Kyuubi le dio a la nerviosa mujer varios minutos para responder antes de tomar la intuitiva y ponerse de pie, dijo: "Naruto, permíteme presentarte a Kushina Uzumaki, tu madre".

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de par en par antes de pasar de su amante Bijuu a la mujer que se movió para levantarse de la mesa. Ella se acercó a él nerviosamente antes de decir: "Es verdadero Naruto ..."

"Mamá", gritó Naruto envolviendo a la mujer en un fuerte abrazo.

Kushina se sorprendió de la bienvenida inmediata al principio, pero se permitió abrazarlo y dijo: "Oh, Naruto, finalmente puedo abrazarte de nuevo".

Después de varios momentos, Naruto rompió el abrazo y miró fijamente a los ojos de su madre durante varios segundos y le preguntó: "¿Cómo es esto posible? Pensé que estabas muerto."

"Lo estaba," dijo Kyuubi mientras comenzaba a explicar, "al menos su cuerpo físico lo hizo. Tu padre selló su alma en ti junto conmigo y, por lo que puedo decir, ella fue para ayudarte a tomar posesión de mi chakra cuando llegó el momento.

"Espera, ¿eso significa que ella va a desaparecer pronto? Me dijiste que las almas solo tienen mucho chakra para sostenerse, por eso los Yamanaka los atan a sus cuerpos durante su jutsu.

"No", respondió Kushina por el Bijuu, "he tenido mi espíritu vinculado al cuerpo de zorro de Kyuubi. Eso significa que, a todos los efectos, estoy a cargo del cuerpo del zorro de nueve colas.

"Exactamente", dijo Kyuubi sonriendo, "y con ella unida a mi forma original, le resultará mucho más fácil usar su chakra Bijuu nuevamente".

Naruto parecía emocionado ante la idea de un sonrojo que se deslizó por su rostro y parecía nervioso y dijo: "Um, pero qué hay de ... bueno, ya sabes ... cómo estoy ...".

Kyuubi se rió de la vergüenza de su amante antes de decir: "Te estás refiriendo a cómo te has vuelto bastante popular con las mujeres que te rodean últimamente, correcto". Cuando Naruto asintió, agregó: "También te preguntas cómo tu chakra me afectó y si será lo mismo para tu madre". Asintiendo nuevamente, incapaz de expresar su preocupación mientras luchaba con su vergüenza, algo que notó que su madre también estaba teniendo problemas y respondió: "No se preocupe". De pie, se dirigió hacia una lámpara adornada cerca de un sofá en el apartamento antes de decir: "Esta lámpara se encenderá cada vez que comiences a disfrutar con uno de tus amantes. Cuando lo hace, su madre simplemente necesita moverse dentro de su brillo para escapar de los sentimientos que su chakra le causaría. También hay uno en el dormitorio.

"¿No puedes tenerlo todo el tiempo y bañar toda el área?" Preguntó Naruto preguntándose qué pensaba su madre sobre lo que debía haber escuchado de Kyuubi sobre él.

"Me temo que no. Ves que la luz crea una zona de anulación y no olvides que todavía estamos en tu sello. Si creara uno demasiado grande, su capacidad de usar chakra se vería obstaculizada. Además, estas luces están vinculadas a tu libido, por lo que cada vez que estás con alguien se encienden automáticamente, es solo cuestión de moverte a la zona segura antes de que te dejes llevar ". Al ver a los dos Uzumaki viéndose incómodos, dijo: "Sé que este no es un arreglo perfecto, pero por ahora es lo mejor que podemos esperar. Aprovechemos al máximo ".

Naruto esbozó una gran sonrisa diciendo: "Tienes razón". Se dirigió hacia la mesa de la cocina y se sentó diciendo: "Mamá, quiero saber todo sobre ti".

"Lo harás", respondió Kushina con una sonrisa similar en su rostro, "Pero primero cuéntame acerca de tu propia vida, por favor, y todas las cosas que extrañé de tu crecimiento".

Kyuubi vio como Madre e Hijo comenzaron a reformar un vínculo que sus acciones casi habían cortado. Contenta, se sentó en el sofá junto al que había estado parada y se preguntó qué otras sorpresas le depararía el futuro.

Sakura fue a buscar a Ino cuando cayó la noche sobre Konoha ya que sintió que era hora de obtener algunas respuestas. La motivación para su deseo actual era la kunoichi Karin pelirroja que habían traído esa mañana. Deteniéndose por un momento después de salir de la florería de Yamanaka y escuchar a la madre de Ino que su objetivo estaba actualmente en otro lugar, Sakura cerró los ojos y vio una vez más la vista de Naruto sosteniendo a la mujer dormida en sus brazos de la misma manera que él lo había hecho cuando la habían alcanzado. a él. Ella había estado tan enojada con él por irse solo y asustarla cuando su clon estalló en humo después de haber escuchado sobre Sasuke e Itachi, incluso si ella debería haber sospechado tanto por la forma en que el clon se había detenido como el resto. de ellos habían atacado al hombre enmascarado que los había retrasado para llegar a Sasuke.

Cuando la kunoichi Sound se despertó, ella entró en pánico al principio, pero se calmó cuando Naruto se acercó a ella diciéndole que estaría bien. Su compañero de equipo incluso había repetido desafiante su seguridad cuando Kakashi le había advertido que no hiciera promesas que no podía cumplir. Sakura simplemente no podía entender por qué estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, especialmente si, según admitió Naruto, Karin había sido la razón por la que Sasuke escapó de él. Sin mencionar cómo si los rumores que circulaban por Konoha fueran ciertos, no solo Karin ya había sido procesada por el Departamento de Interrogatorios, sino que también había recibido un trato encantador a cambio de la gran cantidad de información que tenía sobre las operaciones de Sound. Un acuerdo que ya le había permitido liberarla, aunque probablemente bajo la supervisión de Anbu.

Si bien no podía ser positiva, creía que el cambio repentino en la fortuna de Karin se debía en parte a una cosa, algo había sucedido entre ella y Naruto mientras estaban solos. Y fuera lo que fuese, simplemente había vinculado a la pelirroja a la red de mujeres que había notado que parecía beneficiarse de la presencia de Naruto. Sin embargo, lo que más le dolió a Sakura sobre esta chica más nueva fue que si las cosas hubieran sido ligeramente diferentes, podría haber sido ella. Después de todo, Karin había dejado su pueblo para seguir ciegamente a Sasuke, algo que una vez le había rogado a los Uchiha que permitieran. Sakura siempre había mantenido la esperanza de que Sasuke no quisiera que ella lo siguiera por el mismo camino oscuro que él había elegido para sí mismo. Pero después de escuchar la historia de Karin, ella creía ahora que era simplemente porque él creía que lo retrasaría o que ella no le sería útil para completar su ambición. Sin embargo, en verdad nunca la había molestado realmente porque después de que Naruto se había ido, había revelado que su corazón había comenzado a responder a los sinceros intentos de la rubia por ganarse su afecto. Es por eso que la presencia de Karin le dolía tanto, ya que había regresado solo poco después para tirar una pared entre ellos, al mismo tiempo que Karin parecía tener el pase mágico que le permitía estar cerca del jinchuriki. Por supuesto, ella sabía que una razón por la que había sido su torpe esfuerzo para recuperar a Sasuke sin explicar su razonamiento de que sus sentimientos habían cambiado con los años y la mejor manera de demostrarlo era asegurarse de que el Uchiha estuviera cerca cuando eligiera Naruto

Sacudiéndose tales pensamientos como inútiles ya que ella había podido aprender mucho de Tsunade mientras parecía que el entrenamiento de Karin era sorprendentemente incompleto. Sakura sabía que el momento de sentarse y esperar a que se derrumbara el muro entre Naruto y ella estaba llegando a su fin, ya que solo sucedería si comenzaba a tomar medidas. Sin embargo, sintió que su resolución se desmoronaba al ver no solo a Ino, sino también a Shizune y la kunoichi en la que había estado pensando sentados alrededor de una mesa tomando té en un café local. Sintió que sus posibilidades de estar con Naruto se hicieron añicos cuando los tres se echaron a reír ante algo que Shizune había dicho en respuesta a una pregunta que Karin hizo, provocando lágrimas en sus ojos. La vista de los tres sentados sin preocuparse por el mundo solo consolidó a Sakura porque se estaba perdiendo algo maravilloso y la razón por la cual fue como una penitencia por la devoción de su yo más joven por Sasuke. Sintiéndose tan sola, se lanzó hacia las multitudes de Konoha con ganas de anular el dolor que sentía, así que intentó hacerlo siguiendo la forma de Tsunade de ahogarlo con alcohol.

Al entrar en el primer bar, pudo encontrar que Sakura se acercó al cantinero pidiéndole la bebida más fuerte que tenía y, después de beberla de un solo trago, procedió a pedir otra y otra. Todo el tiempo no sabía que sus acciones estaban siendo presenciadas por alguien con su propio hacha para golpear al rubio detrás de su dolor y no podía pensar en una mejor manera de lastimarlo que arruinar a la chica que había perseguido tan activamente una vez.

Ino se limpió los ojos de las lágrimas que sintió por lo que Karin había dicho sobre su experiencia genjutsu con Sasuke, que había sido que si Sasuke iba a crear una ilusión para seducirla, ¿por qué su pene habría sido de un tamaño tan promedio? . Shizune simplemente había respondido que tal vez para él había sido grande en comparación con lo que normalmente tenía que trabajar, lo que provocó que los tres se rieran. Sin embargo, la alegría de Ino se había desvanecido cuando vio a Sakura mirándolos y, por experiencia, la rubia se dio cuenta de que el joven médico estaba luchando contra el impulso de llorar. Antes de que Ino pudiera llamarla, Sakura giró sobre sus talones derritiéndose en las concurridas calles del distrito de restaurantes, ya que era un viernes por la noche.

"¿Qué es?" Preguntó Karin al sentir el pico de chakra de Ino preocupado por su amiga.

"Um, nada", respondió Ino de pie, "Solo pensé que vi a Sakura. Shizune, ¿te importaría cubrir mi cuenta? Te recuperaré la próxima vez.

Shizune asintió tal vez sintiendo la preocupación que Ino sentía por su compañero médico, así que Ino se volvió hacia Karin y dijo: "Fue un placer conocerte de nuevo y estoy seguro de que encontrarás a Konoha a tu gusto".

"Estoy seguro de que también lo haré una vez que estos Anbu dejen de seguirme por ahí".

Ino ya se estaba yendo, así que extrañaba la respuesta de Shizune de: "Solo agradezco a la persona que te está mirando ahora, ya que era la única razón por la que podíamos acercarnos a ti tan libremente".

Ino se sorprendió de lo rápido que Sakura había desaparecido, así que decidió obtener un mejor punto de vista y saltó por los tejados. Aún después de casi una hora, no pudo encontrar a la chica de cabello rosado que estaba buscando. Con la esperanza de que Sakura hubiera regresado a casa, comenzó a dirigirse en esa dirección pasando por una calle llena de bares donde mucha gente se congregaba en busca de un buen momento. Decidió detenerse y darle una vuelta, ya que lo había pasado por alto antes, pensando que era el tipo de lugar que Sakura normalmente evitaba, sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando al mirar por la ventana del quinto bar, comprobó que encontró a Sakura bailando algo de música. Sintió una mueca fruncir el ceño cuando la multitud se abrió lo suficiente como para mostrar con quién estaba bailando, Toshio.

Recordando al viejo novio de Ayame y el tipo de escoria que era, Ino supuso que había visto a Sakura y estaba decidiéndose a vengarse de Naruto al seducir a Sakura. Ino conjeturó que no necesitaría hacer mucho en ese departamento mientras Sakura se balanceaba mientras tomaba un trago de la botella de sake que sostenía. Al ver que su amiga estaba extremadamente borracha cuando casi se cayó hacia atrás, estaba a punto de entrar para recogerla, pero Toshio la golpeó fuertemente y le pasó la mano por la cintura para tocarla a tope y sacarla de la pista de baile. ella a la parte de atrás del bar y por una puerta que conducía a un callejón.

Caminando rápidamente hacia atrás, escuchó a un borracho Sakura decir: "¿A dónde vamos?"

"De vuelta a mi casa donde te mostraré un muy buen momento".

Sakura pareció recuperarse un poco y empujando a Toshio tropezó con una pared donde se levantó y dijo: "No quiero ... podrías parecerte a él, pero no lo eres".

Ino sintió una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que un ceño fruncido apareció en el rostro de Toshio que rápidamente cubrió al tratar de mirar y sonar agradable diciendo: "Vamos ahora. ¿No lo estábamos pasando bien? No hay razón por la que necesitemos llamarlo una noche. Además, no puedes decirme que no te molesta.

"¿Q-qué?"

"Por qué, todos los rumores que lo rodean a él y a esas otras chicas. Vamos, ¿realmente compras que simplemente tiene citas para jugar con ellos?

Toshio pudo ver que Sakura no se acercaba tanto a ella como para besarla, pero en el último segundo apartó la cara de él. Sin inmutarse, colocó sus labios contra su cuello y, a pesar de sí misma, Sakura gimió ante el contacto. Por un momento, Ino pudo ver que Sakura estaba tentada a cerrar los ojos y aceptarlo. Sin duda queriendo fingir que el hombre era Naruto. Sin embargo, Sakura lo empujó hacia atrás diciendo con fuerza: "No importa ... no cambia el simple hecho de que no eres Naruto".

Al ver suficiente Ino gritó: "Sakura ahí estás. Te he estado buscando por todos lados.

"¿Ino?" Sakura dijo sorprendida.

"Sí, no te preocupes, te llevaré a casa".

"Oye, ¿por qué no te importa tu propio negocio, pequeña zorra?", Dijo Toshio molesto por la interrupción. "Ella ya ha hablado".

"Tienes razón", respondió Ino colocando a Sakura contra la pared para que fuera libre de usar sus manos, "Pero no por ti. Entonces, ¿qué tal si te pierdes perdedor antes de que haga que te arrepientas?

La cara de Toshio se torció en una máscara oscura y dio un paso hacia adelante, pero lo lamentaría cuando Ino se giró hacia él sosteniendo sus manos en forma de cuadrado. El civil de repente se congeló en su lugar antes de que rígidamente como un zombie comenzó a alejarse. Él viajó fuera de su territorio normal a un bar donde él era la presa y después de golpear un tiro tras otro, eventualmente se lo llevaron a la casa de un hombre donde aprendió todo sobre el final del sexo.

Ino sintió una pequeña punzada de culpa por implantar la sugerencia de ir al bar llamado Boca de hombre, pero pensó que no era diferente de lo que intentó hacerle a Sakura ya que todo lo que ella lo había motivado a hacer era emborracharse. Dirigiéndose a su amiga que se había desplomado en el piso del callejón, susurró: "¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?" antes de ayudarla a ponerse de pie y guiarla a su casa.

Kushina se sentó a la mesa donde había pasado toda la noche antes de hablar con su hijo mientras intentaba conocerlo por primera vez. Mientras dormía, ya que estar despierto en el sello presentaba la misma fatiga mental que estar despierto fuera de él, ella se maravilló de la persona realmente grandiosa en la que se había convertido, especialmente teniendo en cuenta su dura infancia. El hecho de que él estuviera decidido a tratar de seguir uniendo todas las aldeas Shinobi a pesar de crecer solo realmente le hizo desear que ella tuviera una parte en su crecimiento. Sintió que las lágrimas comenzaban a aparecer en sus ojos cuando recordó lo que Naruto le dijo cuando había expresado ese deseo.

"Es solo gracias a ti y a mi padre que pude crecer, así que todo lo que sucedió después se debe a eso".

De pie, se movió hacia el sofá y al ver la lámpara allí sentada se sintió un poco incómoda al saber que su hijo ya era sexualmente activo. No solo eso, sino que estaba en el proceso de armar un harén que, en teoría, ayudaría a empujar al mundo shinobi en la dirección correcta. A decir verdad, deseó que Naruto le hubiera prestado un poco más de atención a su deseo de que él tuviera cuidado con Jiraiya, ya que estaba segura de que él era la causa de ello. Pero aun así no podía culpar demasiado a Naruto y suponía que era un orgullo que su hijo poseyera algo que tantas otras mujeres querían. Sin mencionar que merecía ser feliz después de tantos años de miseria, así que supuse que ella debería aprender a hacerlo, excepto que este era el camino que Naruto estaba tomando para cumplir sus sueños.

Kushina sintió un tirón en su chakra que significaba que Naruto estaba despertando ya que necesitaría más durante el día, así que estaba preparado para experimentar su primer día completo en la vida de su hijo.

Sakura abrió los ojos maldiciendo el brillo, ya que le hizo querer lanzar. Intentando recordar lo que sucedió la noche antes de que ella frunciera el ceño mientras dejaba en blanco el momento en que entró al bar. Sentada en la cama, se frotó la frente tratando de recordar, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su departamento. Recordando de repente a un hombre de cabello rubio, temió que en su miseria hubiera cometido un error y estuvo tentada a escabullirse de la habitación hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda. Al escuchar que una puerta se abría y se cerraba, decidió enfrentar la música y se volvió hacia la puerta solo para ver a Ino entrar al apartamento. La rubia le sonrió mientras sostenía algo de ropa y dijo: "Espero que no te importe, pero corrí a tu departamento a buscarte ropa limpia".

Sakura se sintió avergonzada de no reconocer el apartamento de su amiga, pero supuso que podría deberse al hecho de que no había pasado mucho tiempo con la rubia, lo que sospechaba que se debía a que estaba con Naruto. Mirando las cubiertas, dijo tratando de no sonar amarga, "Gracias, ¿qué pasó anoche?"

"Bueno, después de beber en licor lo que probablemente estaba cerca de tu propio peso corporal, conociste a un hombre que trató de llevarte a casa. Rechazaste lo que él no tomó muy bien, pero por suerte para ti, me aventuré para salvar el día.

"¿Por qué?"

Confundida Ino respondió: "Porque eres mi amigo. ¿Por qué más?

"No habría importado ..."

"Porque sientes que Naruto te ha abandonado", dijo Ino haciendo que la mirada de la chica de cabello rosado cambiara de una manta a otra. Ino sonrió tristemente diciendo: "Pero ambos sabemos que habría importado". Suspirando, agregó: "Ustedes dos han hecho un desastre, pero afortunadamente para ustedes estoy aquí, así que vamos". Sacando a Sakura de la cama, la empujó hacia el baño y le dijo: "Dúchate ya que hueles a cervecería y luego vístete".

"¿Por qué? ¿Vas a decirme finalmente qué está pasando contigo y Naruto?

"No, te voy a mostrar".

Sakura siguió rápidamente las instrucciones de Ino y se sorprendió de que al salir del departamento de su amiga se dirigieran inmediatamente al complejo Hyuuga. "¿A dónde vamos? Pensé que me ibas a mostrar lo que estaba pasando.

"Lo estoy, pero primero debes dejar de hacer preguntas. Le prometí que no te lo diría. Pero él nunca me hizo prometer no mostrarte. Es un tecnicismo, pero he esperado lo suficiente para que finalmente te hable a ti mismo.

"Tal vez ... tal vez deberíamos olvidarlo entonces".

"No, esto debe hacerse. Pero tendrá que entender que, sea lo que sea que vea, debe permanecer callado. Nuestras vidas pueden colgar en la balanza ".

"¿De qué estás hablando? ¿De quién vive?

Ino no respondió simplemente diciendo: "Te dije que no puedo decírtelo". Al llegar al complejo de Hyuuga, los escoltaron y después de ser conducidos a la habitación de Hinata para esperar a la princesa de Hyuuga, dijo su tono mortalmente serio: "A partir de este momento, no importa lo que veas, tendrás que tomarlo con calma". . " Sakura asintió y los dos se quedaron en silencio hasta que llegó Hinata.

Sonriendo alegremente, el Hyuuga dijo: "Ino, Sakura, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?"

"Hinata, necesito un gran favor tuyo", dijo Ino y esperó a que Hinata asintiera antes de continuar, "Sé que tu y yo teníamos un gran día planeado hoy ... pero me preguntaba si Sakura podría tomar tu lugar".

La sonrisa que lucía Hinata desapareció solo para ser reemplazada por un ceño fruncido mientras se volvía helada hacia Sakura. "Por qué…"

"Necesitan resolver sus diferencias. Por favor, no le he dicho nada, pero quiero mostrarle por qué Naruto ha estado tan distante últimamente. Esta es la mejor manera en que puedo pensar ".

"Ino ..." Hinata comenzó su tono transmitiendo que entendía cómo se sentía la rubia sobre el asunto dividido entre su lealtad hacia su amiga y hacia su amante.

"Por favor", dijo Ino arrodillándose rápidamente en una postura de mendicidad, "no te involucraré si hay algún retroceso y asumiré toda la responsabilidad".

Con un suspiro, Hinata asintió y dijo: "Muy bien ... Iré con lo que has planeado".

Luego, para sorpresa de Sakura, Hinata comenzó a desnudarse justo en frente de los dos. Poniéndose de pie, Ino dijo: "Gracias Hinata". Dirigiéndose a Sakura, ella le dijo: "Necesitas estudiar a Hinata porque te vas a cubrir para parecerte a ella".

"D-ella realmente necesita estar desnuda", preguntó Sakura confundida a lo que tanto Hyuuga como Yamanaka se sonrieron mutuamente.

"Oh, es absolutamente necesario porque es posible que estar desnudo sea algo común hoy en día". Sin saber a qué se refería Ino, Sakura hizo lo que le dijeron y sus ojos buscaron de inmediato el tatuaje en forma de zorro de nueve colas en la cadera derecha de Hyuuga y se preguntó por qué sentía un deseo de tener uno propio.

Ino tuvo dificultades para no sonreír a la Sakura cubierta mientras se dirigían a su próximo destino. La razón de su diversión se debió al hecho de que Sakura estaba actuando casi tan nerviosa como Hinata al menos antes de su inclusión en el harén. Al detenerse frente a las muchas fuentes termales que Konoha tenía para ofrecer, escuchó a Sakura murmurar: "Supongo que eso es lo que querías decir sobre estar desnuda hoy en día".

Ino le dirigió una sonrisa que decía: "No tienes idea", y luego comenzó a caminar adentro.

"¿Puedo ayudarte?" el asistente les preguntó si se acercaban a la recepción.

Dándole al hombre una sonrisa brillante y deslumbrante, Ino dijo: "Sí, estoy aquí para la reunión del club Konoha Bathing Associations. Creo que reservamos un baño privado.

El joven detrás del escritorio estalló en una sonrisa lujuriosa incapaz de evitar decir: "Lo que daría por ser miembro del club".

"Lo siento, cariño", dijo Ino juguetonamente, "tenemos una estricta política que no permite hombres. Estoy seguro de que

puedes entender por qué.

"Sí", respondió soñadoramente imaginando los cuerpos celestes que habían pasado frente a su escritorio, "No creo que un miembro masculino viva mucho tiempo debido a toda la pérdida de sangre".

Winking Ino dijo: "Depende del hombre y del miembro". Su tono juguetón hizo que el asistente disparara de nuevo cuando su nariz estalló en una corriente gigante de sangre. Cuando él se desmayó, ella se volvió hacia Sakura y dijo: "Creo que nos veremos entonces".

Recogiendo la llave del escritorio, Ino llevó a Sakura a un vestuario especial que abrió con la llave antes de agarrar una canasta y desvestirse. Cuando Ino se agachó para quitarse las bragas, pudo sentir los ojos de Sakura en su trasero y no dudó que había notado el zorro de nueve colas que tenía allí. Al enderezarse, pudo ver la pregunta que Sakura quería hacer reflejada en sus ojos, pero con un movimiento de cabeza, Ino le dijo que no se molestara.

Asintiendo con un suspiro, Sakura comenzó a desnudarse también y una vez completamente desnuda en la forma de Hinata se detuvo un momento para frotar su mano en la marca que lucía la Hyuuga. Ino agarró su mano y dijo: "Está bien, vámonos". Guiándola hacia el baño, pudo sentir el brazo de Sakura endurecerse cuando vio a todas las mujeres que se congregaban dentro del baño en varias formas de desnudarse.

"Está bien, ya era hora de que ustedes dos aparecieran", gritó Anko mientras entraban al baño al aire libre. "Ahora todo lo que estamos esperando es la anciana y el zorro".

Tsunade arqueó una ceja mientras estudiaba a las dos chicas antes de decir: "Confío en que no te refieras a mí".

"No, eres la vieja tetona", respondió Anko en broma, pero un momento después se sumergió bajo el agua como resultado de ser golpeado en la cabeza por el Hokage.

Cuando Anko reapareció lanzando insultos y agua de su boca, Tsunade los ignoró para pararse frente a los dos recién llegados. Pasó una mirada crítica sobre la pareja y se detuvo en el Hyuuga que parecía estar haciendo todo lo posible para fundirse en la sombra de Ino antes de decir: "Me gustaría decir una palabra, Ino".

Tratando de permanecer relajado, el Yamanaka dijo: "Claro", y comenzó a seguir a la rubia mayor a un rincón apartado del baño. "¿Qué pasa?", Preguntó cuando estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para no poder escuchar su conversación.

"¿Por qué no me lo dices?", Dijo Tsunade mirando a la chica cubierta por el rabillo del ojo. "Ambos sabemos que no es Hinata".

Incapaz de evitar hacer una mueca, Ino preguntó: "¿Cómo lo sabías?"

"He visto a Sakura lo suficientemente incómoda como para saber su lenguaje corporal. Sin mencionar que Hinata no ha estado tan nerviosa en meses. Me imagino que Tsume y Hana también lo saben y están esperando mi señal sobre cómo proceder ".

Con un suspiro derrotado, Ino dijo: "Por favor, déjalo pasar. Sé que Naruto no ha estado dispuesto a dejar que Sakura entre en su vida, pero ella necesita esto y sospecho que él también.

"Ino, aún deberías haber ..."

"Mira, anoche se puso tan destrozada que casi ..." Ino contó a Tsunade sobre lo que había sucedido la noche anterior antes de que el Hokage mirara preocupado a su segundo aprendiz. Pero al escuchar cómo todavía no se había dejado seducir y la razón por la que dijo: "Está bien, pero qué sucede después de que ella le echa un vistazo y decide que no quiere ser parte de eso".

"Lo hará, pero si elige no hacerlo, tomaré las medidas necesarias para asegurar nuestro secreto".

"Bien", dijo Tsunade caminando hacia los demás y asintió levemente con el regalo de Inuzuka.

Ino regresó a la cubierta Sakura para guiarla a una parte tranquila del baño para esperar a los pocos miembros restantes del Harem que se esperaban para la reunión.

Sakura no sabía qué pensar de su situación actual, ya que estaba sentada en un baño con casi todas las mujeres con las que había trabajado de una manera u otra. Había notado desde el principio que todos ellos compartían la misma marca, aunque los lugares diferían al igual que el tamaño de ellos. Hana y Tsume, por ejemplo, tenían sus marcas de zorro en sus senos con la hija en el interior de su seno derecho y la madre tenía el suyo en el izquierdo. Había visto el que Tsunade lucía en el interior de su muslo derecho, mientras que el de Shizune era casi minúsculo, pero estaba colocado en su pelvis a la derecha de su coño. El hecho de que la normalmente asustada Shizune estaba sentada completamente desnuda mientras mantenía una conversación con Anko y Yuugao también arrojó a Sakura a un bucle.

Creyendo que la marca de una forma u otra ataba a cada una de las mujeres a Naruto, casi sopló una junta cuando el extremadamente viejo y arrugado Koharu Utatane entró a los baños usando solo una toalla. Mientras caminaba hacia el borde del agua, Anko se puso de pie de repente y dijo: "No lo hagas".

Sakura cerró los ojos cuando la toalla comenzó a separarse y Anko dijo: "Ah, joder, ¿por qué tienes que hacer eso cada vez?"

Cuando Koharu respondió entre risas: "Si insistes en llamarme anciana, siento la necesidad de al menos ajustar tu descripción de vez en cuando", no lo hizo con la voz que generalmente asociaba con el anciano. Al abrir los ojos, Sakura se sorprendió al ver a una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño donde el anciano había entrado al agua.

Llena de preguntas, pero consciente de que Ino no podía y no las respondería, simplemente trató de obtener tanta información como pudo de las conversaciones dispersas. Cuando una mujer apareció en el borde del agua en un destello de llamas, Tsunade atrajo toda la atención de las mujeres diciendo: "Muy bien, ya que todos están aquí, comencemos".

Ino levantó la mano y dijo: "¿Qué pasa con Karin? ¿Por qué no está ella aquí?

Yuugao respondió diciendo: "Todavía está siendo observada por mi Anbu. Era la única forma en que Ibiki le permitiría ser liberada tan rápido. Sin embargo, probablemente permitirá que sean suspendidos pronto, ya que ya hemos recibido informes de los escuadrones enviados para verificar la base oculta más cercana de Orochimaru ".

"Bien, espero un informe sobre eso para mañana", dijo Tsunade haciendo que el capitán de Anbu asintiera. "Muy bien, ¿alguien tiene algo importante que decir antes de llegar al horario del día?"

"Sí", dijo Kyuubi todavía completamente vestido, "he resuelto el problema que Naruto tenía con el control de chakra".

"Espera, ¿cuándo tuvo un problema con eso?", Preguntó Anko confundido.

"En su última misión", respondió Tsunade, "Eso es bueno, Kakashi parecía bastante preocupado por eso. ¿Cómo lo arreglaste?

"Desperté el espíritu dormido de su madre que había sido sellado dentro de él y la combiné con mi viejo cuerpo".

"..."

Para Sakura el silencio era ensordecedor, especialmente cuando Anko lo rompió gritando: "¿Qué? Te refieres a que su madre va a tener un asiento en primera fila cuando nosotros ...

"Ya he tomado precauciones contra eso, aunque ella es consciente de nuestros intereses más carnales en su hijo. Ella ha dado su aprobación para que continuemos mientras su hijo esté feliz ".

"Querré saber más sobre esto de ti más tarde, Kyuubi", dijo Tsunade molesta porque Bijuu hacía las cosas por su cuenta. Continuando, ella preguntó: "Muy bien, ¿cómo es el horario de hoy?"

"Bueno, ya que es mediodía y Ayame no pudo cerrar su tienda hasta después de la hora del almuerzo, Naruto pasa el almuerzo allí", dijo Shizune de pie mientras comenzaba a recitar lo que podían esperar para los eventos del día, "Después de eso, creo que él y Yuugao tienen Una sesión de entrenamiento. Seguido de que le dio a dos de nuestros compatriotas Suna un recorrido por el pueblo.

"Apuesto a que nunca salen de su habitación", bromeó Anko haciendo que algunas de las mujeres se rieran con diversión.

"Correcto, bien", dijo Shizune terminando, "Creo que esta noche Ino y Hinata serán las que entretenga el día de hoy".

"Bien, ya le he dado permiso a Kakashi para que se quede en la aldea para entrenar por el resto de la semana. Por lo tanto, vea a Shizune acerca de programar un momento o dos con él.

"¿Hay algún otro negocio que debamos discutir?" Tsunade miró alrededor del baño a las varias mujeres que se detenían un poco más en Shiho, quien sacudió la cabeza con tristeza.

"Sí, necesitaré a Yuugao para ir a patrullar en unos días", dijo Kyuubi al hablar.

"¿Por qué?"

"Ella va a atrapar a nuestro asesino buscado", respondió Kyuubi con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer en llamas nuevamente.

"Realmente está empezando a molestarme con toda esta necesidad de saber basura", se quejó Tsunade mientras se levantaba para regresar al vestuario después de terminar la reunión.

"Bueno, tiene sus ventajas", dijo Koharu saliendo del agua para seguir a su compañero kunoichi.

"¿Y eso sería?" Tsunade preguntó molesto.

"Por qué simple. Si no tenemos idea de a qué está jugando, dudo mucho que Danzou lo sepa tampoco.

Sakura esperó con Ino mientras el resto de las mujeres salían del agua para vestirse y dirigirse a sus diversas tareas. Dirigiéndose a su amiga rubia con cientos de preguntas corriendo por su mente, se le impidió hacer alguna como Ino dijo: "¿Qué tal si almorzamos?"

Al llegar al stand de Ichiraku Ramen, Sakura se sorprendió al ver un cartel cerrado para almorzar colgado frente a él. A punto de preguntar a dónde irían, se sorprendió cuando Ino lo ignoró y abrió la puerta y la hizo pasar. Sakura entró al estrado y se detuvo al ver a Naruto parado detrás del mostrador. Confundida sobre por qué la tienda estaba cerrada si Naruto estaba cubriendo a Ayame, estaba a punto de preguntarle cuando Ino dijo: "Veo que Ayame está ocupada consiguiendo su almuerzo, así que nos ayudaremos a nosotros mismos".

Sakura se preguntó a qué se refería el Yamanaka hasta que se sentó en el bar y pudo ver la parte superior de la cabeza de Ayame que se balanceaba de un lado a otro frente a la ingle de Naruto. Colocando un cuenco frente a Sakura, que estaba haciendo una personificación increíble de una Hinata carmesí, Ino dijo: "Come ... a menos que tengas hambre de algo más".

Ayame separó su boca de la polla de Naruto, lo que le permitió a Sakura verla sin trabas mientras decía: "Lo siento chicas, él es todo mío ahora mismo. Eso es a menos que uno de ustedes quiera comerciar conmigo esta noche.

"Mmm, tentador, pero no es cierto, Hinata", dijo Ino tratando de mantener una cara seria mientras Sakura luchaba por mirar a otro lado que no fuera el monstruo de un solo ojo que Ayame sostenía actualmente en su mano.

"Bueno, entonces tendrás que disculparme", dijo Ayame volviendo su atención a complacer la polla de Naruto.

"Ah, joder", gimió Naruto de placer cuando la camarera de Ramen intentó que explotara en su boca. A pesar del placer que lo recorrió, notó que la cara de Hinata se estaba volviendo más y más roja, por lo que se inclinó sobre el mostrador para mirarla a la cara y Sakura emitió un "eep" que habría hecho que la tímida Hinata orgullosa preguntara: "¿Estás ¿bueno? Parece que se te ocurre algo.

Sakura juntó los dedos y trató de responder, pero le resultó difícil con los ruidos sordos que venían de detrás del mostrador, "Um ... estoy realmente ... estoy ..."

"Ella está bien", dijo Ino apresuradamente, haciendo que Sakura se pusiera de pie, "Acabamos de salir de las aguas termales y probablemente se quedó demasiado tiempo. De todos modos, nos veremos más tarde, trata de no cansarlo demasiado, Ayame.

Cuando los dos kunoichi se acercaron a la salida, Naruto entró en erupción en la ansiosa boca de Ayame, causando que Sakura se arraigara al suelo mientras Naruto se recostaba para disfrutar de su orgasmo. "Ahhh, joder", gimió de placer haciendo que Sakura temblara ligeramente en las manos de Ino. Empujando a su amiga hacia la salida, Ino miró hacia atrás y pensó que vio una sonrisa en el rostro de Naruto, pero las solapas del estante oscurecieron su visión justo cuando Ayame comenzó a llevar a Naruto a la parte trasera de la tienda.

"Eso fue un poco extraño", dijo Ayame subiéndose la falda mientras se sentaba en la pequeña mesa donde enrollaba la masa para los fideos mientras Naruto tomaba en posición vertical entre sus piernas, "Me pregunto de qué se trataba eso".

"Tengo una idea", dijo Naruto antes de besarla con avidez mientras deslizaba su virilidad dentro de su coño empapado. Ayame gimió en su boca ante la intrusión antes de envolver sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Naruto cuando comenzó a moverse dentro de ella. Rompiendo el beso, él le subió la camisa exponiendo su pecho y mientras sellaba los labios con su cuello, le tocó el pecho con la mano izquierda.

Colocando una mano en su cabello, acercó su rostro a su oreja susurrando: "Eso es todo, mi amor. Oh joder ... ¿cómo se siente estar jodiéndome donde he preparado tantas de tus comidas?

Sacando los labios de su cuello, Naruto la miró fijamente a los ojos, disminuyendo el ritmo de sus caderas y causando que Ayame aflojara el agarre de sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Luego, de pie, la agarró por los tobillos y le puso las piernas en una amplia V antes de decir: "Me da hambre escuchar que realmente empiezas a gemir". Luego comenzó a golpearse realmente contra ella, causando que Ayame echara la cabeza hacia atrás en éxtasis cuando comenzó a tocar sus tetas.

"Sí ... oh, joder, estás destrozando mis entrañas, Joder ..." Ayame gimió cuando la mesa comenzó a temblar también bajo el ataque de Naruto.

"Eso es porque me estás agarrando con tanta fuerza allí abajo", Naruto jadeó sintiendo el calor que no tenía nada que ver con estar en la cocina.

Ayame no parecía estar escuchando mientras comenzaba a cantar, "Golpea mi coño, golpea mi coño . " Una y otra vez, en voz muy alta, causó que Naruto temiera que las personas que caminaban fuera de la tienda pudieran escucharlos. Soltando sus tobillos para inclinarse hacia delante y calmarla con su boca. No se sorprendió cuando ella cruzó las piernas detrás de su trasero o que ella se agachó para tomarlo con las manos para empujarlo aún más dentro de ella. La mesa comenzó a temblar en protesta por sus acciones, pero ambos estaban demasiado lejos para prestarle mucha atención al acercarse a sus respectivos extremos.

Aún así, una parte de Naruto se dio cuenta de que chocar contra una mesa sería un final menos que estelar. Entonces, al enderezarse, Naruto levantó a Ayame de la mesa y comenzó a empujar sus caderas hacia arriba en la nueva posición permitiendo que la punta de su pene golpeara la entrada de su matriz cada vez que él entraba por completo en ella. Con la cabeza echada hacia atrás en el delirio debido al placer de atormentar su cuerpo, Ayame miró hacia el techo con los ojos muy abiertos antes de finalmente tensarse y aferró su cuerpo al de Naruto, donde con un último violento empujón hacia arriba inundó su parte más profunda en su cálida semilla. .

Naruto la sostuvo fácilmente en sus brazos mientras ambos bajaban de su liberación. Cuando su respiración volvió a la normalidad y las estrellas desaparecieron de su visión, Ayame simplemente dijo: "Guau", antes de besar a Naruto suavemente en los labios. Mientras el beso que arrastraba a Naruto permitía que los pies de Ayame se deslizaran hacia el piso donde ella estaba de puntillas cuando llegó a una conclusión. Mirando detrás de él, notó la hora y dijo: "Será mejor que te vayas a menos que quieras llegar tarde a tu entrenamiento con Yuugao".

Mirando por encima del hombro al mismo reloj, maldijo y comenzó a correr. Pero se detuvo antes de salir de la cocina y corrió hacia atrás para dejar un rápido beso en la mejilla de Ayame gritando un "Gracias por el almuerzo" mientras corría por la puerta.

"No, gracias", susurró Ayame frotando una mano sobre su estómago lleno, pero se sobresaltó cuando la mesa donde había estado acostada momentos antes se rompió. Mirándolo por varios momentos, se encogió de hombros y dijo: "Eh, la tienda necesitaba una nueva de todos modos".

"Eran ..."

"Sí"

"Ella era ..."

"Uh-huh", dijo Ino divertido mientras Sakura luchaba con lo que acababa de presenciar.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo al respecto?", Preguntó Sakura en voz alta, alegrando a Ino de que las calles se estaban debilitando desde que llegaban a su próximo destino.

Ino se encogió de hombros con una compostura genial diciendo: "Porque he estado allí. Yo sabia que esperar."

Mirando hacia abajo a sus pies mientras caminaba por una manzana, Sakura miró a su amiga antes de decir: "¿Cómo puedes esperar que no tenga ninguna pregunta?"

"Nunca dije que no pudieras tener preguntas Sakura", respondió Ino con una sonrisa. "Simplemente no puedo responderlas, pero si fueras a decir, saca tus propias conclusiones. No hay nada que me impida estar de acuerdo contigo.

"¿Contestarás al menos una?"

"Pregunte y descubra".

"¿Por qué me estás mostrando esto? Quiero decir, por cómo sonó Hinata, podrías enojar a Naruto contigo.

Ino parecía un poco preocupado por eso, pero dándole a su amiga una sonrisa tranquilizadora respondió: "Primero, la única razón por la que respondo es porque se trata de mí, pero la razón es porque ustedes dos son importantes para mí. Sé que te ha dolido perderlo repentinamente de tu vida de nuevo a pesar de que está en la aldea. También creo que le ha estado molestando mantenerlo a tanta distancia. Al ver que Sakura la miraba con incredulidad, ella dijo: "Es verdad. La única diferencia es que Naruto tiene un grupo de apoyo más extenso ". Al ver una pequeña mirada de esperanza en el rostro cubierto de Sakura, Ino sintió la necesidad de burlarse de ella, pero lo ignoró al llegar a la barrera brillante que rodeaba el Campo de entrenamiento S. Parpadeando a través de las señales de las manos necesarias para abrir un pequeño agujero. Ino presentó la apertura para Sakura diciendo: "Después de ti".

Sakura caminó varios pasos, pero como no estaba exactamente segura de a dónde ir, se detuvo para permitir que Ino tomara la iniciativa. Caminando con confianza por el campo de entrenamiento, Ino se dio cuenta de que Sakura se preguntaba cómo parecía saber a dónde ir considerando el tamaño. Cuando los árboles comenzaron a dar paso a un claro, Ino se detuvo de repente y, agarrando la muñeca de Sakura, la atrajo hacia unos arbustos. Dándole a Sakura una señal con la mano para que se callara pero para avanzar podía ver a su amiga ponerse rígida cuando vio a una Yuugao desnuda parada en un claro.

Al asomarse, Ino pudo ver la parte trasera de la capitana Anbu mientras se alejaba de ellos. Aunque sabía que Yuugao podía usar su marca de zorro que estaba ubicada en su espalda baja justo a la izquierda de su médula espinal para localizar a Naruto. Ino sabía que la mujer consideraría ese engaño, pero no dudó que todavía era consciente de que él se movía a través de los árboles al este de Sakura y su posición.

De repente, en una ráfaga de hojas, Naruto saltó de la copa de un árbol hacia la mujer igual de desnudo, pero estaba encerrado en su Sexy Jutsu. Cuando Yuugao se giró hacia la amenaza, Ino se preguntó si sería una táctica que funcionaría, ya que Yuugao parecía preferir disfrutar de Naruto sola, ya que nunca había participado en ninguno de los tríos o foursomes que tenían sus otros amantes. Sin embargo, tales pensamientos quedaron en suspenso cuando Yuugao completó su turno para mostrar que Naruto no era el único que podía protegerse, ya que su pelvis estaba rígida y orgullosa, era una polla de dos pies casi cómicamente grande que era tan gruesa como un brazo.

La mirada en el rostro de Naruto no tenía precio e Ino no dudaba de que si fuera una caricatura, comenzaría a aplicar los frenos de aire para detener su movimiento hacia adelante. Aún así, no podía, así que Yuugao atrapó al hombre que estaba fuera de balance y lo agarró por la cintura en el aire y lo estrelló contra el suelo. Naruto intentó escabullirse cuando ella lo soltó, pero lo agarró por el tobillo y le dijo: "No tengas miedo Naruto, solo duele al principio".

"Doy, doy", gritó Naruto mientras trataba de alejarse.

"Ah, no eres divertido", dijo Yuugao burlonamente permitiendo que su henge desapareciera.

Al hacerlo también, Naruto se dio la vuelta señalando a Yuugao diciendo: "¡Hiciste trampa!"

Doblándose por la cintura, Yuugao acercó su rostro a él diciendo: "En serio, entonces, ¿qué debería considerar tu pequeño plan entonces?"

"Una táctica bien pensada".

Chuckling Yuugao besó su mejilla antes de enderezarse y pararse sobre él trajo su coño directamente a la cara de Naruto cuando dijo: "No tengo ningún problema con las mujeres de lucha o incluso con dormir con ellas. Sin embargo, cuando estoy con mi hombre, quiero que se centre únicamente en mí ".

Tomando sus palabras como una sugerencia, Naruto extendió la mano para tomar su trasero y tiró de su arrebato hacia su ansiosa boca. Sin embargo, Naruto se burló de ella primero lamiendo todo el área, pero evitó estimularla directamente y hacer que el duro capitán de Anbu diga lastimeramente: "D-no te burles ..."

Echó un poco la cabeza hacia atrás y la sopló, haciéndola gemir casi incoherentemente mientras decía con una sonrisa burlona: "Considéralo una venganza por tu sucio truco". Pero después de colocar varios besos a lo largo de sus muslos, él cedió a sus deseos mientras enfocaba sus energías en su coño descuidado.

"Sí", silbó Yuugao echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Naruto comenzó a besar sus labios inferiores. Después de haber aprendido lo que le gustaba, Naruto rápidamente comenzó a rodear su clítoris con su lengua. Continuando con sus esfuerzos durante varios minutos, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Yuugao comenzara a sentir que la fuerza en sus piernas comenzaba a desvanecerse, así que apartó su boca y se deslizó por su cuerpo hasta que estuvo cara a cara con él.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos por un momento antes de comenzar un delicado beso que rápidamente se volvió más apasionado a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Yuugao rompió el beso para gemir cuando Naruto extendió la mano para agarrar su pecho y apretarlo. Bajando la cabeza hacia él, succionó su pezón dentro de su boca y lo giró con su lengua antes de morderlo, sacando otro gemido del capitán Anbu.

Colocando una mano contra su pecho, Yuugao lo empujó suavemente hacia atrás diciendo: "Solo siéntate y disfruta". Haciendo lo que ella deseaba, Naruto se recostó sobre sus codos cuando Yuugao, desde su posición de rodillas, levantó las caderas y, agarrando la base de su polla, la guió hacia su coño húmedo y listo. Cuando comenzó a entrar y estirarla, ella gimió, "Oh, qué grande".

Cuando Yuugao comenzó a balancear sus caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás haciendo que Naruto gimiera y la agarrara, Ino se dio cuenta de que Sakura se retorcía incómoda a su lado. Sin embargo, no fue en el tipo de forma que reveló disgusto por lo que estaba presenciando, sino en la forma en que le dijo que si no estaba allí, Sakura probablemente se estaría frotando mientras observaba a los dos atacarlo. Aunque estuvo tentada a presionar a Sakura para que lo hiciera, aunque solo fuera para permitirle hacer lo mismo, pero finalmente decidió no hacerlo, ya que no sabía exactamente cómo respondería la chica cubierta. Sin embargo, al ver cuán concentrada estaba Sakura en la acción frente a ella, decidió que un poco de auto burla no podía doler tan discretamente entre sus piernas para frotar su raja a través de sus bragas.

"MMMmmmmm, qué bueno", gimió Yuugao mientras aumentaba su velocidad frotando su clítoris contra la pelvis de Naruto mientras continuaba su movimiento oscilante con su virilidad enterrada dentro de ella. Acercándose a su orgasmo y viendo la cara de Naruto comenzando a arrugarse en preparación para cubrir su interior con su semilla. Ella se detuvo abruptamente y cuando Naruto trató de retomar lo que había dejado, se quitó la polla para decir: "Todavía no es un niño travieso. Todavía necesitas aprender paciencia.

Aunque podía decir que la paciencia era lo último que Naruto quería aprender en este momento, se echó hacia atrás para esperar a que ella hiciera el siguiente movimiento. Complacida de cómo Naruto siempre respetaba sus deseos cuando se trataba de sexo, lo agarró por los hombros y los rodó hasta que estuvo de espaldas y agarrando la parte posterior de sus rodillas se extendió diciendo: "Buen chico, como recompensa. Voy a dejarte enterrar a ese monstruo en un lugar en el que ningún hombre haya estado antes.

Al ver que Yuugao estaba presentando su pasaje anal para su placer visual, Naruto no tuvo problemas para entender lo que quería decir. Asintiendo con la cabeza en aceptación, Naruto presionó su glande contra su ano, experimentó un poco de resistencia, pero con un esfuerzo determinado logró empujar la punta. Yuugao siseó con incomodidad, haciendo que se detuviera para permitirle adaptarse a la sensación. Cuando se sintió lo suficientemente cómoda como para continuar, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le dijo: "Está bien ... adelante, puedo soportarlo".

Besándola profundamente, comenzó a empujar lentamente más de sí mismo dentro de ella hasta que su pelvis entró en contacto con su trasero. Mientras los dos continuaban besándose, Naruto comenzó un ritmo lento que llenó a Yuugao con una sensación de ser lleno y vaciado que era al mismo tiempo familiar y diferente. Sorprendido de lo agradable que fue, Yuugao terminó el beso y dijo: "Sigue Naruto ... enséñame lo que puedes hacer y no pares hasta que yo también te lo diga".

Naruto gimió cuando la puerta trasera de Yuugao resistió sus esfuerzos por cumplir con su pedido, pero pronto comenzó a perforarla con toda su fuerza. Inclinándose hacia atrás, para crear espacio, comenzó a frotar su coño prestando especial atención a la protuberancia sensible que hacía que su amante jadeara cuando su placer se intensificó de repente. Cuando su trasero se cerró sobre él, Naruto echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó: "Ah, mierda, me estoy corriendo".

"Yo ... también un poco más ... solo aguanta un poco más ..."

Naruto hizo todo lo posible para aguantar, pero varios golpes más tarde gruñó, "Lo siento ... estoy explotando", y luego lo hizo llenando sus intestinos. su blanco pegajoso. La sensación desconocida, así como su continua estimulación de su clítoris, fue suficiente para que Yuugao la siguiera.

Disfrutando de las secuelas de su orgasmo cuando su cuerpo comenzó a volver a la normalidad cuando él se retiró, ella gimió contenta para sí misma, pero cuando Naruto comenzó a voltearla sobre su vientre comenzó a preguntar: "Oye, ¿qué estás haciendo?" caderas hacia arriba y hundiendo su polla de nuevo en su culo una vez más respondió a su pregunta.

Inclinándose sobre su hombro, le susurró al oído: "No creo que me hayas dado la orden de parar".

Cuando su cuerpo comenzó a elevarse de nuevo en placer en respuesta al apéndice invasor, ella gimió: "No, supongo que no". Al ver cómo se estaba bañando de placer debido a su descuido, Yuugao no vio ninguna razón para dar la orden de detenerse, así que simplemente decidió ver cuál era primero su necesidad de detenerse o la suya.

Ino alejó a Sakura de la pareja en celo ya que si no se iba pronto, probablemente terminaría teniendo un orgasmo y, aunque no se oponía exactamente a hacerlo por el momento, al menos Sakura no necesitaba ver eso todavía. . Después de atravesar la abertura que hizo en la barrera, Ino hizo una pausa para mirar de nuevo a Sakura mientras decía con la cabeza gacha: "Entonces él está involucrado con todos los que estuvieron en el manantial esta mañana". Ino no respondió al no ver la necesidad de corregirla, pero Sakura pareció darse cuenta de que, al igual que Karin no había estado presente esa mañana, podría haber algo más que frotar su mano sobre su cadera donde se agregó la marca de zorro de Hinata, "Eso no es Todo estaba allí. Tsunade mencionó dos Suna kunoichi. Él está con todos los que tienen esta marca, ¿no? ¿Qué es una marca para mostrar sus conquistas?

Al escuchar un poco de amargura filtrándose en la voz de la chica cubierta, Ino corrigió a su amiga diciendo: "No, en absoluto. Quiero decir, tratamos de asegurarnos de que estén ocultos en su mayor parte. Pero si ayuda a pensar en esa marca como algo similar al símbolo de Konoha en su banda para la cabeza ".

"Yo ... ya veo, esa vez justo después de mi misión a Grass para localizar al espía de Sasori y llegué cuando salías de su apartamento con el aspecto de que te acabas de dudar de que ya estabas con él".

Al recordarlo, Ino asintió y respondió: "Sí".

"Entonces todas las citas no eran falsas, eran reales".

"Más o menos, Naruto quería invitarnos a una noche en la ciudad, así que comenzamos esos rumores sobre él pensando en ellos como entrenamiento".

"¿El entrenamiento del que habló Naruto en ese entonces fue de alguna manera responsable de que todos estuvieran interesados en él?

Sabiendo que necesitaba explicarlo, ya que Sakura podría tener una idea equivocada, de lo contrario, Ino suspiró, ya que de hecho estaba cruzando la línea que se propuso cuando decidió darle un vistazo a la nueva vida de Naruto, así que dijo: "Sí". Al ver los ojos de Sakura ensancharse cuando comenzó a sospechar algo siniestro, Ino explicó: "Pero todos somos parte de esto de buena gana y antes de tomar un nuevo amante en su mayor parte siempre ha advertido que estar con él alterará la vida".

"¿Qué quieres decir con alterar la vida? ¿Es algún tipo de control mental?"

"No ... quiero decir que estamos obligados a Naruto ahora y él tiene la capacidad de controlar nuestras acciones después de que consumamos con él, pero aún poseemos el control total de nuestras mentes, no nuestros cuerpos. Sin embargo, rara vez lo usa, a menos que sea necesario, al igual que lo hizo con Karin para evitar que alguien se entere de lo que hicieron los dos mientras estaban solos ".

Ahora entendiendo las miradas confusas e incluso asustadas que Karin constantemente enviaba hacia Naruto durante el viaje de regreso a Konoha. "Pero por qué tomar tantos amantes. ¿Le ha hecho falta este jutsu para buscar nuevos amantes o es algo más? "

"Algo más", preguntó Ino mirando a su amiga mientras comenzaban a regresar a la aldea nuevamente.

"Yo ... no puedo ver a Naruto haciendo algo como esto por el placer de hacerlo. Estoy seguro de que hay algo más ... Sé que Yuugao es hermosa, pero no creo que Naruto la busque para usarla para el sexo ".

"Tienes razón; quiere unir todas las aldeas Shinobi ". La respuesta de Sakura fue dar una mirada incrédula que hizo que Ino se riera. Al ver que Sakura necesitaba una explicación para su diversión, Ino dijo: "Es justo ahora que sé cómo se siente Naruto cuando le dijo a sus otros amantes sobre su objetivo. Pero es cierto, y ya está comenzando, aunque lentamente. Por ejemplo, ¿ha oído hablar de una medida que se está discutiendo en el consejo llamada proyecto de ley TR número ciento tres?

"En realidad no", respondió Sakura sin haber prestado mucha atención a los asuntos del consejo, "pero desde el TR al frente suena como una especie de proyecto de ley comercial".

"Lo es", dijo Ino, "Fue introducido por Tsume para ayudar a forjar lazos económicos más estrechos entre nosotros y Suna. También ayudará a limitar la dependencia de ambas aldeas de la voluntad del Daimyo de suministrar fondos a las aldeas ".

"¿Y qué ayuda eso a lograr?"

"Bueno, por un lado, las reglas comerciales injustas entre nosotros y Suna hace casi cuatro años son las que llevaron a su alineación con Orochimaru durante los exámenes de Chunin".

"¿La ley va a pasar?"

"No estoy segura", respondió Ino mientras pensaba en el desglose actual de los votos, "Mi papá va a votar por eso, lo que significa que Nara y Akimichi probablemente también lo harán. Los Hyuuga probablemente van a votar en contra, ya que los ancianos del clan Hyuuga ayudaron a Danzou a negociar las reglas actuales. Eso probablemente significa que también los élderes Danzou y Homura están en contra y Koharu estará a favor. Nadie está muy seguro sobre el Aburame, pero parece estar apoyado contra él en este momento, al igual que Asuma-sensei del Clan Sarutobi.

"De verdad", dijo Sakura con incredulidad.

"Sí", dijo Ino decepcionado pero no enojado, "Creo que Asuma simplemente no quiere admitir que su padre era bastante débil en este asunto desde que firmó el primer acuerdo en la ley. En cualquier caso, tal como está ahora, sería un empate con Tsunade capaz de emitir el voto ganador. Pero ... "

" ¿Pero? "

"Parece que Danzou está tratando de presionar para que el clan Kurama designe un nuevo líder, ya que es poco probable que Yakumo pueda cumplir con sus deberes". La única razón por la que haría eso es porque cree que el nuevo líder votará a su favor, lo que lo convierte nuevamente en un empate que va a su favor. En cualquier caso, eso es solo el comienzo de lo que Naruto ha planeado y, básicamente, nos ha seleccionado a la mayoría de nosotros para cumplir ese objetivo. Algunos como Ayame fueron simplemente porque ella ya tenía sentimientos por él y otros simplemente cayeron en su regazo literalmente ".

"Oh", dijo Sakura tristemente después de haber llegado a creer ahora que Naruto ya no valoraba su compañía debido al grupo de mujeres que ya lo rodeaban, "Creo que puedo entender por qué él no tiene interés en gente como yo entonces. No con mujeres como Yuugao e incluso Lady Tsunade haciendo cola para estar con él, especialmente después de cómo lo maltraté por bac ... "Al escuchar lo suficiente, Ino se movió frente a su amiga y la golpeó en la frente," Ouch, ¿cuál es la gran idea, Pig? "

"Kami Frente eres tan gruesa que ni siquiera es graciosa", respondió Ino

"¿Cómo estoy siendo obstinada aquí", dijo Sakura frotando el lugar que Ino había movido, "Él es capaz de seducir a todos a su alrededor, pero parece que apenas puede hablar con él". yo. Es obvio que no tiene interés en mí ".

"Eso no es cierto en lo más mínimo, pero piénsalo. ¿Qué te hace especial?"

"¿No crees que sí?", Respondió Sakura al borde de las lágrimas, "Todo lo que he pensado en todos estos meses es por qué no yo. ¿Por qué tiene citas con todos los demás pero me evita? ¿Por qué aparece Fu y él no tiene problemas para envolverla en sus brazos pero tiene miedo de tocarme? Todo lo que he preguntado es qué me hace diferente últimamente ".

Tirando de Sakura en un abrazo, Ino dijo: "Realmente necesitas aprender a escuchar. Dije especial, no diferente. Alejándose para mirar a los ojos de Sakura, incluso si fueran los lavanda de Hinata, preguntó: "¿Quién crees que eligió Naruto primero cuando dominó su jutsu?"

"No sé, Hinata tal vez".

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Ino dijo: "No, fui yo".

"Tú ... pero por qué ... quiero decir ..."

Ino se rió de la respuesta de Sakura antes de decir: "Lo sé, no fue como si él y yo tuviéramos mucha interacción. Pero esa fue parte de la razón por la que se dirigió a mí, ya que sintió que mis respuestas serían más honestas. Pero había otro. Quería eliminar parte de la competencia que enfrentarías por el afecto de Sasuke ". Ino no pudo evitar sonreír sinceramente cuando la expresión de sorpresa de Sakura dio paso a una gran cantidad de otras emociones, como alegría, gratitud y tal vez incluso algo más de lo que dudaba, incluso Sakura se dio cuenta de que todavía se sentía. "Lo entiendes, ¿no? Se preocupaba lo suficiente por ti que, aunque estoy seguro de que tu nombre estaba en la cima de los que le hubiera encantado probarlo. Él solo quería que fueras feliz, así que abandona la suya. Es una pena que tus dos habilidades de comunicación sean tan malas. Bueno, es una mierda para ti, ya que el resto de nosotros realmente nos beneficiamos ".

"Sí", dijo Sakura con un suspiro.

Aunque esperaba más de una respuesta a sus burlas y sinceramente haber sido sorprendido por la actitud de Sakura en general, Ino dijo: "En realidad estoy bastante sorprendido de lo bien que has estado manejando esto".

Sonriendo débilmente, Sakura dijo: "He sospechado algo así desde hace bastante tiempo". Cuando Ino arqueó una ceja, Sakura explicó: "No es exactamente esto por decir, pero quise decir que esas fechas eran más que solo calentamiento para algo. Tú, Hinata y Ayame estaban demasiado felices y luego me di cuenta de algo. Ese solía ser yo, Naruto siempre fue mi apoyo y no me di cuenta de lo afortunado que era hasta que sentí que faltaba ".

"Hey", dijo Ino colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga tratando de animarla, "No faltaba solo fuera de lugar debido a alguna falta de comunicación. Pero esta noche aclararemos todo eso bien ". Recibiendo un rápido asentimiento en respuesta, dijo: "Vayamos por la puerta principal para hacer un poco de turismo".

"¿Qué vamos a ver?", Preguntó Sakura cayendo al ritmo de la rubia.

"Desafortunadamente, no mucho, ya que creo que Anko tiene razón acerca de dónde ocurrirá la mayor parte de la diversión, pero te dará una idea de hasta dónde se ha extendido su alcance".

Naruto tarareó mientras se duchaba después de su entrenamiento con Yuugao. Queriendo estar limpio para su próxima cita, que esperaba que fuera una verdadera, ya que Matsuri nunca había estado en Konoha y había expresado el deseo de que él le mostrara los alrededores. Tanto Temari como ella formaban parte de las fuerzas de Suna que acampaban cerca de la Prisión de la Hoja, pero para evitar que los shinobi se cansaran demasiado cada dos semanas, los grupos tenían tiempo libre para disfrutar de las comodidades que Konoha tenía para ofrecer. También tenía la esperanza de que, como los Suna-nin pasaran más tiempo en la aldea, ayudaría a mejorar la camaradería entre las dos aldeas. Algo que esperaba que se trasladara cuando fuera el turno de Konoha de acampar cerca de Suna después de que se abordara la crisis de la prisión.

Con algo de tiempo libre hasta que se suponía que debía encontrarse con los dos kunoichi y capaz de realizar la mayoría de las tareas domésticas mientras estaba en el sello, decidió tomarse el tiempo para conversar con su madre. Apareció vestida en la recreación del apartamento donde ella había quedado embarazada de él y sus padres habían elegido su nombre después de leer uno de los libros de Jiraiya.

Al encontrar a su madre sentada en una mesa y enviar miradas hacia el sofá cada cierto tiempo, dijo: "Hola mamá". Girándose hacia él, ella le dirigió una cálida sonrisa mientras él besaba su mejilla antes de sentarse en una silla frente a ella. "¿Cómo te va?"

"Bien, considerando la noche anterior solo era un espíritu dormido. Pero admito que estoy un poco aburrido.

"¿Realmente por qué?"

"Bueno, siempre estaba un poco inquieto, lo que antes podía canalizar en el entrenamiento. Deberías haberme visto cuando estuve embarazada de ti durante los últimos meses, prácticamente estaba rebotando en las paredes ". Naruto se rió entre dientes fácilmente capaz de relacionarse con tener una energía interminable. "Además, está el ..."

Naruto se preguntó por qué se fue apagando hasta que envió otra mirada hacia el sofá y la lámpara que se encendía cuando estaba entreteniendo a sus chicas para proteger a su madre de los efectos de su chakra. Al darse cuenta de su vergüenza, dijo: "Lamento que esto te haga sentir incómodo".

"¿Siempre es así?"

"No todo el tiempo, hoy está un poco más frenético ya que he estado fuera tanto tiempo. Algunos días, aunque soy solo yo pasando tiempo con ellos ".

"¿Entonces no se trata solo del sexo?"

"Por supuesto que no, si así fuera, probablemente habría venido a ver a mis amantes como objetos para divertirme. Esa es una persona en la que nunca quiero convertirme, ya que sin su apoyo y sentimientos no tendré oportunidad de completar el objetivo de unir las aldeas. Sin mencionar el trato con la rebelión de Danzou y Sasuke.

Kushina asintió feliz con la respuesta de su hijo antes de inclinar la cabeza con curiosidad y preguntar: "Sasuke, ¿te refieres al hijo de Mikoto? ¿Por qué necesitarías tratar con él?

"¿Conocías a Mikoto Uchiha?" Preguntó Naruto atónito.

"Ella era mi mejor amiga mientras crecía. Tenía la esperanza de que tú y Sasuke crecieran para ser tan cercanos. Sin embargo, ahora que lo mencionas, me pregunto por qué ella no te acogería después de eso, ya sabes. Ella debe haber sabido que eras mi hijo. Le dije lo que íbamos a nombrarte.

Naruto pudo ver que su madre estaba un poco herida por el hecho de que su amiga había abandonado a su hijo, pero sabiendo lo que dijo, "Tal vez ella no quería involucrarme con los Uchiha".

"Por qué no ... quiero decir que podrían ser un poco presumidos pero ..."

"Mamá ... es mucho más complicado que eso", dijo Naruto antes de explicar todo lo que sabía sobre la masacre de Uchiha, el encarcelamiento de Mikoto y recientemente la muerte de Itachi.

Kushina susurró suavemente mirando hacia la mesa, "Oh Miko, lo siento mucho". Mirando hacia el ojo azul claro de su hijo, dijo: "Naruto, necesitamos ayudarla".

"Lo sé mamá", dijo Naruto con determinación, "esperaba que pudiera calmar la ira de Sasuke y porque era lo correcto". Pero ahora que sé que es tu amiga, definitivamente la sacaremos de allí. Al ver la expresión de alivio de su madre, estaba decidido a hacer exactamente lo que dijo sin importar el costo, pero supo que en ese momento la paciencia era la clave. Teniendo una buena aproximación del momento en que se puso de pie y besándola en la mejilla, dijo: "Te veré más tarde mamá. Te amo."

Cuando él desapareció del sello, ella respondió: "También te amo". Se sentó a la mesa durante varios minutos contenta de tener la oportunidad de conocer a su hijo, incluso cuando le dolía haber perdido tanto tiempo con él. Pero cuando la lámpara al lado del sofá se encendió emitiendo una luz verde, rápidamente corrió hacia la zona protectora y silenciosamente deseó no tener que compartirlo con tantas otras mujeres.

Naruto salió de la ducha y, después de secarse las toallas, se la envolvió alrededor de la cintura cuando se detuvo al ver a los dos kunoichi que se suponía que debía encontrar en la puerta sentados en el sofá de su apartamento. "Oye, pensé que se suponía que te encontraría a las dos en la puerta".

Temari llevaba un nuevo atuendo que era una camisa negra sin mangas con una banda de tela púrpura envuelta alrededor de su torso y una minifalda negra que podía ver que cubría la ropa interior de rejilla que llevaba debajo. Sonriendo, la rubia Suna dijo: "Bueno, después de vivir en el bosque durante las últimas semanas estábamos un poco ansiosos por volver a la civilización".

"Puedo entender ese sentimiento", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa antes de aplaudir y preguntar: "Entonces, ¿quién está listo para ver todo lo que Konoha tiene para ofrecer?"

Matsuri compartió una mirada con Temari, quien se paró al mismo tiempo que ella y caminando hacia Naruto con la kunoichi rubia dijo: "En realidad, ha habido un ligero cambio en los planes". Ambas mujeres lo alcanzaron al mismo tiempo y abrazándose a cada lado, ella continuó: "Temari planteó el excelente punto de que si pasamos toda la tarde recorriendo el pueblo, probablemente perderíamos la visión más importante que Konoha tenía para ofrecer".

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Naruto teniendo una idea mientras las caras de ambas mujeres se acercaban a las suyas.

"Tu cama", respondieron ambos kunoichi antes de besarlo en la mejilla al mismo tiempo.

Colocando una mano en el trasero de cada chica, Naruto las acercó antes de besar a Matsuri. Mientras exploraba la boca del joven Suna-nin, Temari se entretuvo besando su cuello y pecho. Después de varios segundos se cambió a Temari, mientras que Matsuri hizo lo mismo que la rubia kunoichi. Mientras el beso con Temari se prolongaba, Matsuri decidió dirigirse hacia el sur, lamiendo su pecho y abriendo la toalla para revelar su pene semi-flácido. Ella le lamió la cabeza, lo que hizo que Naruto gimiera en la boca de Temari antes de que se tragara su longitud para hacerlo crecer. Naruto colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de Matsuri cuando su pene se puso erecto, de modo que ella solo podía tomar aproximadamente la mitad de su longitud en su boca sin náuseas.

Temari tomó una de sus bolas en su boca después de burlarse de ella con la lengua, lo que hizo que Naruto gimiera mientras se recostaba contra su pared. Después de darle a su otro testículo un tratamiento similar, ella pasó a la parte de su eje que la furiosa sacudida de Matsuri no pudo alcanzar para asegurarse de pasar su lengua debajo de su eje. Matsuri permitió que Naruto saliera de su boca con un pop y moviéndose a un lado le permitió a Temari tener la oportunidad de llevar su grifo de carne a su boca lo más que pudo. Naruto gimió ante el interruptor ya que su compañera rubia comenzó a pasarle la lengua por el punto sensible justo debajo de su cabeza de gallo.

Mientras Temari comenzó a mover lentamente la cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás sobre su longitud, Matsuri se tomó un momento para deshacerse de su chaleco Suna y la camisa debajo. Antes de que ella pudiera comenzar a prestarle atención a su polla nuevamente, Naruto colocó su mano debajo de la parte posterior de su cabeza ahuecándola y la atrajo hacia él. Tomando uno de sus pechos pequeños en su boca, él también trabajó su mano debajo de su falda donde comenzó a burlarse de su montículo cubierto de bragas.

Los gemidos de placer de Matsuri se convirtieron en un gemido de pérdida cuando Naruto movió su boca de burlarse de su pezón para gemir mientras comenzaba a llenar la boca de Temari con su semen. Las mejillas de Temari se hincharon cuando depositó varias cuerdas gruesas de su esencia en su lengua y parte posterior de su garganta. Cuando su orgasmo disminuyó, ella permitió que se le escapara de los labios antes de sonreír a los dos y abrir la boca para mostrar todo lo que había recogido. Matsuri se deslizó rápidamente de su agarre y cayó sobre la actual hermana de Kazekage la empujó al suelo mientras intentaba besar a su compañero kunoichi en un esfuerzo por recibir parte de la semilla de Naruto.

Acostada sobre su espalda con Matsuri encima de ella, Temari atrapó la cara de la kunoichi entre sus manos manteniéndola quieta por un momento antes de sellar sus labios con los de la morena. La kunoichi de cabello castaño gimió cuando recibió su parte de la rubia mientras sus lenguas pasaban el semen de Naruto entre ellos. Mientras los besos continuaban, Matsuri comenzó a jugar con el pecho de Temari a través de su camisa, haciendo que la mujer gimiera en el beso. Temari terminó el beso para tragarse lo que había agarrado, pero gimió junto con Matsuri cuando Naruto se agachó y se metió la mano en las faldas para tocar los dos fragmentos. Ambas mujeres se aferraron la una a la otra cuando él las aceleró de manera experta y una vez que estuvo seguro de que estaban listas para pasar al siguiente nivel sugirió: "¿Qué tal si movemos a esta fiesta del piso?"

Al mirarlo de nuevo, ambos kunoichi asintieron, así que Naruto se puso de pie ayudándolos a separarse unos de otros, así como separándolos de su ropa. Una vez que ambos kunoichi estuvieron completamente desnudos, él retrocedió y observó a Temari tomar la mano de Matsuri para llevarla a la cama, donde luego de sentarla al borde de ella, se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Temari luego miró sobre su hombro antes de alcanzar entre sus piernas para separar su coño mostrando su humedad para atraerlo a elegirla por el derecho de recibir su polla primero.

Su estrategia funcionó cuando Naruto rápidamente cerró con la pareja y deslizó su longitud en rubio. Matsuri lo tomó con calma cuando comenzó a chupar el pecho de Temari cuando su mano derecha encontró su propio arranque para estimularlo mientras Naruto golpeaba al Suna-nin un poco mayor. Temari gimió en éxtasis cuando Naruto tocó el pecho en el que Matsuri estaba prendido y lo apretó para que el moreno pudiera chupar más en su boca mientras su mano izquierda jugaba con la otra también. "Oh, joder", gimió ella en tono burlón, "Esto es mucho mejor que un recorrido por el pueblo".

"No sé", dijo Matsuri quitando la boca del pecho de Temari, "me parece que eres tú quien está cosechando todos los beneficios de nuestra permanencia". Matsuri tuvo que comerse sus palabras cuando Naruto se deslizó repentinamente del agarre aterciopelado de Temari y, agarrando las piernas de la morena, la atrajo hacia él lo suficiente como para separarlas y deslizarse dentro de ella. El movimiento la hizo caer de espaldas, así que Temari se dio la vuelta para sentarse en la cara de Matsuri y dijo: "Ahora los dos podemos disfrutar".

Matsuri levantó la cara hacia el coño salivante de Temari y comenzó a pasarle la lengua por encima para beber los jugos que encontró. Los gemidos de placer de la morena de tener su propio arranque lleno y vaciado también reverberaron a través de la kunoichi que envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Naruto y lo besó.

Arrastrándose hacia Matsuri mientras se besaba con Temari, Naruto se cansó de estar de pie, así que apartó su polla del apretón de Matsuri. Cuando llegó a la cama, ambos kunoichi se movieron para poder recostarse boca arriba con Temari asegurándose rápidamente la posición del poste mientras enterraba su polla dentro de ella en una vaquera inversa. A Naruto le hubiera encantado ver cómo aparecía su polla y desaparecía cuando Temari levantaba y bajaba las caderas, pero tenía la vista oscurecida por el roce babeante de Matsuri. Enterrando la cabeza entre sus piernas, extendió la mano para jugar con sus tetas mientras se la comía causando que los gemidos de deleite de la kunoichi se mezclaran con los que provenían de la rubia que se empalaba en su polla como si su vida dependiera de ello mientras ella la masticaba. Pechos propios.

Con el sudor cubriendo su cuerpo, Temari cayó hacia adelante, deteniendo su caída al sacar una de sus manos de su pecho y descansarla sobre el muslo de Naruto. Al acercarse a su límite, se puso rígida cuando se abrió de par en par cuando Naruto sacó una mano de una de las tetas de Matsuri y la dejó caer sobre el trasero de la rubia kunoichi, el dolor repentino fue la chispa que necesitaba para empujarla al borde. Naruto le otorgó al estremecedor coño lo que deseaba cuando llegó a su límite también y comenzó a pintar su interior de blanco. Temari cayó hacia sus pies cuando su orgasmo pasó, levantando sus caderas lo suficiente como para permitir que su polla aún dura se libere de ella. Matsuri al ver su oportunidad sacó su coño de la boca de Naruto y se deslizó hacia atrás hasta que sus labios inferiores entraron en contacto con su herramienta. Poniéndose de pie, ella se agachó sobre su virilidad donde acarició su polla varias veces con su mano antes de guiarlo dentro de ella. Ambos gimieron de placer mientras lentamente se ensartaba sobre él. Se detuvo un momento una vez que estuvo completamente adentro, tomándose el tiempo para disfrutar de la sensación de plenitud que causó en ella.

Inclinándose hacia adelante cuando ella comenzó a montar su polla de un lado a otro para enfrentarse al shinobi rubio en un duelo de lenguas, Matsuri pudo sentir a Temari arrastrándose por la cama hacia ellos. De repente, su compañera Kunoichi dio a conocer su presencia al agregar su propia lengua a las que ya bailaban entre ellas. También colocó su mano en la parte superior de la pelvis de Matsuri cuando comenzó a estimular su coño frotando el sensible nudo de su clítoris. Bajo el asalto de los diestros dedos de Temari, sin mencionar la gran torre de carne que la llenaba completamente y despertaba las terminaciones nerviosas más profundas dentro de ella, Matsuri rápidamente sintió que se acercaba su orgasmo. Sin embargo, se mordió el labio prometiendo que no se correría hasta Naruto. No hace falta decir que fue una forma exquisita de tortura mientras resistía el doble asalto hasta que sintió que la polla de Naruto comenzaba a hincharse dentro de ella señalándole que estaba a punto de correrse. Permitiéndose soltarse justo cuando sus jugos blancos y calientes comenzaron a inundar su matriz, Matsuri echó la cabeza hacia atrás en un grito de placer mientras ahuecaba sus senos para pellizcar sus pezones erectos con la esperanza de sacar su orgasmo. Cuando disminuyó y su fuerza para mantenerse erguida se desvaneció, cayó sobre el pecho de Naruto y escuchó su corazón cuando su ritmo volvió a la normalidad. Al recuperar el aliento, apretó los músculos de su coño para acariciar la polla semidura que todavía estaba dentro de ella y decir: "Sabes que hay otro lugar que realmente me gustaría visitar". Matsuri echó la cabeza hacia atrás en un grito de placer mientras ahuecaba sus senos para pellizcarse los pezones erectos con la esperanza de sacar su orgasmo. Cuando disminuyó y su fuerza para mantenerse erguida se desvaneció, cayó sobre el pecho de Naruto y escuchó su corazón cuando su ritmo volvió a la normalidad. Al recuperar el aliento, apretó los músculos de su coño para acariciar la polla semidura que todavía estaba dentro de ella y decir: "Sabes que hay otro lugar que realmente me gustaría visitar". Matsuri echó la cabeza hacia atrás en un grito de placer mientras ahuecaba sus senos para pellizcarse los pezones erectos con la esperanza de sacar su orgasmo. Cuando disminuyó y su fuerza para mantenerse erguida se desvaneció, cayó sobre el pecho de Naruto y escuchó su corazón cuando su ritmo volvió a la normalidad. Al recuperar el aliento, apretó los músculos de su coño para acariciar la polla semidura que todavía estaba dentro de ella y decir: "Sabes que hay otro lugar que realmente me gustaría visitar".

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Naruto reprimiendo un gemido de los músculos que lo contraían.

"Tu ducha", respondió ella con sueño, haciendo que una sonrisa apareciera en los rostros de ambas rubias.

Temari se deslizó de la cama y por un momento se escuchó el sonido del agua corriendo que hizo que la cabeza de Matsuri se levantara. Un momento después, ella gimió cuando Naruto acunó su trasero fácilmente, él y ella se levantaron de la cama y la llevaron al baño donde los tres comenzaron una nueva ronda de relaciones sexuales bajo el cálido chorro de agua.

Ino se dio cuenta de que Sakura estaba nerviosa cuando se acercaron a la puerta de Naruto una hora después de que vieron a Matsuri y Temari irse. No podía culpar a su amiga, ya que ella misma estaba luchando con un ataque de nervios mientras se preguntaba si había cruzado una línea al tomar la intuición de mostrarle a Sakura lo que había detrás de la pared que había crecido entre ella y su compañero de equipo. Mirando detrás de ella cuando se pararon frente al departamento de Naruto, supuso que las ansiedades que ambos sentían era la razón por la cual Sakura todavía estaba encerrada como Hinata. Apoyando una mano en la manija de la puerta, le dio a Sakura una sonrisa tranquilizadora antes de girar el pomo, no sorprendida de encontrarlo desbloqueado.

Encontrar el apartamento estaba oscuro, excepto por algunas velas que se encendieron en varios puntos de la habitación. Ino esperó a que Sakura entrara para cerrar y cerrar la puerta y prácticamente sintió que la chica cubierta se ponía rígida cuando encontró a Naruto sentado en su silla con el torso desnudo usando solo sus pantalones naranjas. De pie y sin dar una pista de que encontró algo mal, dijo: "Tenía miedo de que ustedes dos me hicieran volar".

"Lo siento", dijo Ino volviéndose para mirarlo mientras se acercaba a ella, "queríamos darte un poco de tiempo para enderezarte".

Envolviendo un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Ino, Naruto la acercó y le dio un beso profundo que la dejó sin aliento. Dejándola ir, se acercó a Sakura e Ino estaba a punto de decirle la verdad cuando le robaron su habilidad para hablar cuando Naruto le dio un beso directamente en la frente de Hinata. Una acción que tuvo un efecto inmediato en Sakura cuando su cara se puso carmesí en una personificación justa de la chica que pretendía ser, al menos antes de que Hinata se uniera al harén. Como nunca antes lo había visto hacer algo así, de repente se dio cuenta de que Naruto ya sabía la verdad del asunto.

Ella trató de darle voz a su intuición, pero Naruto la golpeó cuando dijo alejándose, "No te sorprendas tanto Ino. ¿Realmente quieres que me engañen tan fácilmente si alguien pretendiera ser tú?

Sacudiendo la cabeza en negativo, preguntó: "¿Qué lo delató?"

"Bueno, para empezar, no he visto a Hinata sonrojarse así en mucho tiempo, especialmente por haber sido testigo de mí con otro de mis amantes". Sakura se dio cuenta de que la plantilla estaba levantada, así que permitió que cayera su henge y después de que el humo se disipó, Naruto se giró para enfrentar a la kunoichi con los brazos abiertos y dijo: "Bueno, Sakura, esto es en lo que se ha convertido mi vida. Lo siento, fui tan cobarde y no te lo dije, pero estoy seguro de que puedes entender que no es el tema más fácil de mencionar ". Sakura solo asintió con la cabeza, por lo que preguntó: "¿Vas a estar de acuerdo con saber esto de mí?"

Sakura permaneció en silencio por varios momentos sintiéndose extremadamente nerviosa mientras su garganta de repente parecía reseca. Recopilando sus pensamientos que no parecían ayudar, ya que cuando habló, creyó sonar como un cerebro bastante disperso cuando dijo: "No estoy seguro ... es mucho para procesar ... Quiero decir, aquí estás haciendo tiempo con casi cada kunoichi I sé, pero ni siquiera he experimentado mi primer beso ". Sakura se cubrió la boca sin querer decir la última parte, pero sintió un pequeño escalofrío a través de ella cuando una mirada pasó por la cara de Naruto.

Ino vio como Naruto cerraba la distancia entre él y Sakura. Colocando un dedo debajo de la barbilla para inclinar la cara hacia arriba, Naruto dijo suavemente: "Todo lo que necesitas hacer es preguntar". Sakura miró a Naruto a los ojos pero permaneció en silencio; en cambio, simplemente cerró los ojos en una forma de permiso no declarada. Ino observó a los dos besos sabiendo que Sakura probablemente estaba experimentando un beso que lejos hizo cualquier cosa que hubiera imaginado. Recibió confirmación de eso cuando notó que los dedos de los pies de Sakura se curvaban cuando le quitaban el aliento.

Una vez que Naruto se retiró, Sakura susurró, "Wow", llevando una sonrisa a la cara del jinchuriki.

Dando un paso atrás y creando algo de espacio entre ellos, Naruto dijo: "Gracias". Al ver su mirada inquisitiva, explicó: "Nunca he dejado de preocuparte por ti Sakura y todo lo que siempre he querido es que seas feliz". Estoy seguro de que necesitas tanto tiempo para pensar ... "

Cualquier otra cosa que Naruto estaba a punto de decir fue silenciada por Sakura cuando ella abrazó el cuello de Naruto y presionó sus labios contra los de él. Ino vio como se ponía rígido por la sorpresa, pero envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella la atrajo hacia él mientras su beso se calentaba. Al ver la pequeña línea de saliva que los conectaba cuando su beso terminó, sonrió cuando Sakura dijo: "He tenido tiempo más que suficiente para pensar en Naruto. Ahora solo quiero sentir ".

Una gran sonrisa apareció en la cara de Naruto mientras recogía a la kunoichi de cabello rosado en sus brazos. Mientras caminaba con ella hacia su cama recién hecha, Ino se movió hacia su silla para ponerse cómodo para que sus amigos se desvirgaran. Dejándola allí, Naruto se quitó la falda rosa que llevaba sobre sus pantalones cortos antes de acostarse junto a su compañero de equipo. Besándola suavemente, Naruto colocó su mano derecha sobre su cadera mientras la otra sostenía su peso mientras se inclinaba sobre ella. Mostrando la paciencia que después de tanto tiempo finalmente le había entregado a Sakura, Naruto se aseguró de mantener sus toques ligeros mientras pasaba la mano por su costado con ganas de escucharla rogarle que llevara las cosas más lejos.

Fue un acercamiento que golpeó la tierra mientras él se besaba donde se unían la clavícula y el cuello, cuando Sakura suplicó: "Naruto, por favor ... no te detengas. Hazme tu mujer.

La respuesta de Naruto fue inmediata ya que sus acciones se volvieron más duras y posesivas. Tomando la cremallera de su camisa en su boca, la abrió con los dientes mientras su mano se deslizaba debajo de la banda de sus pantalones cortos. Desde la silla de Naruto, Ino podía ver su mano moverse debajo de los pantalones cortos apretados que Sakura usaba mientras frotaba el coño de su amiga mientras bañaba el pecho envuelto de Sakura con atención, haciendo que las protuberancias de sus senos lucharan contra los límites restrictivos de los vendajes. Mientras tanto, las manos de Sakura se frotaban sobre el pecho y la espalda de Naruto mientras ella se retorcía bajo su cuidado. Sakura casi se dobló por la mitad hacia atrás cuando Naruto mordió su pezón vestido al mismo tiempo que deslizaba un dedo por los pliegues de su región inferior.

Sakura sintió que algo comenzaba a hundirse en su costado y buscándolo con su mano agarró la polla de Naruto a través de sus pantalones carpa. Sin aliento, dijo: "Naruto ... quiero esto dentro de mí, por favor". Naruto retiró la boca de su teta para mirar los suplicantes ojos verdes de Sakura. Retirando su dedo de su coño, se puso de rodillas entre sus piernas y, agarrando los costados de sus pantalones cortos, lentamente los bajó por sus piernas. Una vez libre de sus pies, lo arrojó al costado de la cama y pasó un momento admirándola. Por la forma en que sus ojos estaban pegados a su posición en cuclillas, sabía que ella estaba esperando que él le soltara la polla, pero con otros planes, agarró la parte de atrás de sus rodillas levantando sus caderas sobre su cabeza. Él dejó que sus piernas descansaran sobre sus hombros mientras miraba su delicioso coño.

"No lo mires así", dijo Sakura mirándolo con los dedos mientras se cubría la cara de vergüenza. "Por favor, lo quiero ... quiero que lo pongas dentro ..."

Naruto se rió entre dientes mientras se frotaba la punta de la nariz con la delgada tira de su vello púbico rosado antes de responder: "Ahora, ahora Sakura. He esperado mucho tiempo por este momento y no hay absolutamente ninguna necesidad de apresurarme. Obtendrás lo que quieres, pero primero déjame disfrutar todo lo que tu cuerpo tiene para ofrecer. Además, disfrutarás esto también.

Cuando Naruto comenzó a devorar el arranque de Sakura, Ino comenzó a frotar el suyo a través del delgado material de sus bragas. Podía ver fácilmente que, a pesar de la forma en que Sakura se estaba mordiendo el nudillo para evitar gemir en voz alta, disfrutar no había sido una palabra lo suficientemente fuerte para cuán completamente se deleitaban los kunoichi en los esfuerzos de Naruto. Naruto pareció tomarlo como un desafío romper el silencio autoimpuesto de Sakura mientras continuaba con sus esfuerzos incluso cuando ella se tensó mordiendo su nudillo e inundó su boca en su liberación. Lamiéndolo, él se mantuvo desconectado con ganas de escuchar sus gemidos de placer.

Sakura trató de alejar la cara de Naruto con su mano libre mientras decía sin aliento. "No ... no más ... no podré mantenerlo por mucho tiempo más".

Naruto se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para decir: "Entonces no ... dejes escapar esa hermosa voz, Sakura".

"Tus vecinos ... ¡Oh, joder!" Sakura gimió cuando Naruto se concentró en disfrutar su coño nuevamente acompañada esta vez por una multitud de gritos y gemidos mientras abandonaba su lucha para permanecer en silencio. Su próximo orgasmo llegó rápidamente empapando la cara de Naruto y su estómago mientras sus jugos se desbordaban mientras gritaba: "Sí ... oh Kami, es tan bueno".

Bajando las caderas hacia la cama, Naruto se quitó los pantalones para liberar su polla dolorosamente dura. Apuntando hacia su entrada, Naruto colocó sus labios contra los besos de Sakura mientras se empujaba dentro de ella lentamente. Ambos gruñeron de placer cuando se convirtieron en uno y una vez completamente dentro, Naruto se arrodilló y la levantó sobre su regazo. Sakura miró hacia el techo por un momento y cuando hizo contacto visual con él lo sobresaltó mientras miraba a punto de llorar. Antes de que él pudiera preguntar qué le pasaba, ella lo abrazó, sollozando, dijo abrumada por lo bien que se sentía estar relacionado con Naruto como amante: "Siento mucho la forma en que te traté durante nuestros días como genin y tan pronto cuando volviste ...

"Shh", Naruto la interrumpió sonriendo suavemente. Inclinándose hacia adelante, besó las lágrimas que habían caído antes de decir: "Eso es todo en el pasado. Tenemos el presente y un futuro brillante por delante. No te preocupes Nunca te he tenido en nada más que un saludo. Ahora eres mía, Sakura y yo te queremos, así que nunca te dejaré ir.

Asintiendo en respuesta, Sakura sintió una oleada de emoción ante las palabras de Naruto antes de decir: "Yo también te amo Naruto. Debería haberlo dicho tan pronto como volvieras.

Naruto levantó sus caderas haciéndola jadear antes de tirar de ella hacia abajo por su eje, haciendo que ella envolviera sus tobillos detrás de su trasero. Sosteniéndola fácilmente en su posición de rodillas, Naruto comenzó a levantarla y bajarla a un ritmo constante mientras se besaban apasionadamente mientras estaban bajo la mirada sonriente de Ino.

Sin embargo, la suya no fue la única mirada bajo la cual los nuevos amantes realizaron su acto de hacer el amor. Mirando desde un edificio al otro lado de la calle, Hinata prácticamente podía sentir el cambio de color que hizo su chakra debido a la luz roja que se aferraba a Naruto. Incapaz de llevarlo más lejos, salió corriendo, segura de que prácticamente brillaba con los celos que sentía, y no deseaba amortiguar la noche de Naruto con sus amargos sentimientos.

Sin darse cuenta de nada más que del calor de Sakura, las acciones de Naruto se volvieron menos controladas a medida que se acercaba su final. "Sakura ..." dijo con voz tensa con su inminente liberación.

"¿Te estás yendo? Adelante ... lléname con tu semilla, márcame como tu mujer por dentro y por fuera.

Con un último golpe violento, Naruto tiró a Sakura sobre su polla completamente antes de bañar su matriz en un calor que desencadenó su propia liberación. "Naaarrrruuuutttoooo", gritó en voz alta mientras temblaba de éxtasis. Deslizándose de sus manos, Sakura cayó a la cama y trató de estabilizar su respiración mientras miraba hacia el techo. Sintiendo el calor de Naruto extendiéndose por ella, se dio cuenta de Ino cuando la rubia se movió de espectador a participante cuando comenzó a lamer la polla de Naruto. Sakura se sentó avergonzada pero antes de que pudiera comentar se encontró en un labio cerrado con el Yamanaka.

Gimiendo por el sabor contenido en los labios del Yamanaka, Sakura hizo un pequeño puchero cuando Ino rompió el beso para preguntar: "Entonces, ¿cómo sabéis ustedes dos?"

"Maravilloso."

"Entonces lo entenderás ¿verdad?" Ino preguntó confundiendo a Sakura por un momento hasta que supo lo que su amiga quería decir mientras enterraba su rostro entre las piernas de Sakura. "Hey ... corta eso", protestó Sakura, pero a pesar de sus palabras, pronto se encontró tirando de la cara de la rubia.

Naruto observó a Sakura caer de espaldas sobre la cama gimiendo bajo la lengua talentosa de Ino. Su pene se recuperó rápidamente debido a la vista, tomó una posición detrás del arrodillado Yamanaka y se deslizó fácilmente en su coño empapado. Comenzando a moverse, disfrutó de la sinfonía de los gemidos y se sorprendió bastante de que un tercero aún no se hubiera unido a ellos.

Sakura se despertó sintiéndose dolorida y vigorizada, pero extrañaba el cálido cuerpo con el que se había quedado dormida. Sentándose, sintió donde Naruto había estado para encontrar el lugar aún cálido y sintió que su atención se dirigía al baño cuando salió completamente vestido. "Naruto ..." llamó suavemente sin querer despertar a Ino.

Al escuchar su nombre, el rubio jinchuriki le sonrió amorosamente antes de caminar hacia la cama y acunar su mejilla y le preguntó: "¿Qué pasa?"

"¿A dónde vas? ¿Está todo bien?"

"Sí y no", respondió Naruto, "Aquí todo es perfecto". Sakura se sonrojó por la forma en que miró su cuerpo desnudo, pero frunció el ceño cuando dijo: "Desafortunadamente, estar en el centro de un harén significa que incluso si en un rincón de mi mundo todo es genial en otro, puede ser decididamente menos".

"Es Hinata, ¿no?" Sakura preguntó y pudo ver que su visión sorprendió a su amante. Continuando, dijo: "No parecía emocionada ante la idea de que Ino me mostrara todo. No creo que ella quisiera que me convirtiera en uno de tus amantes.

Naruto se inclinó besando su frente mientras colocaba una mano sobre su cadera izquierda donde había colocado su marca. De pie, dijo: "No te preocupes, no eres tú con quien tiene problemas, sino sus propias inseguridades. Duerme un poco. Volveré pronto.

De pie, Naruto se dirigió a la puerta y se tomó un momento para mirar un reloj que indicaba que era la una y media de la mañana. Al salir de su departamento al aire fresco de la noche, Naruto se abstuvo de usar su habilidad para sentir la marca de Hinata queriendo probar qué tan bien conocía a su amante. Cerrando los ojos por un momento, permitió que sus pies lo llevaran en la dirección que creía que era y pronto llegó a la Academia Shinobi. Caminando a través de las puertas miró el columpio en el que solía sentarse cuando había estado solo, pero rápidamente lo evitó para abrirse camino detrás del edificio. Al entrar en el bosque, encontró a Hinata apoyada contra un árbol llorando en la manga de su chaqueta. Acercándose silenciosamente a ella, la abrazó y le dijo: "Te encontré".

Ella se puso rígida inmediatamente tartamudeando, "N-naruto, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Te estoy buscando, por supuesto. Sé que dejaste que Sakura pretendiera ser tú, pero aún así no pensé que me ibas a volar.

"No quería ser una molestia", dijo Hinata tristemente. Antes de que Naruto pudiera decir algo para corregir su actitud, agregó mientras se alejaba de él, "Debes estar feliz de que Sakura te ame".

"Lo estoy," estuvo de acuerdo Naruto.

"Sabías que su chakra es rojo", dijo Hinata sintiéndose aún peor sobre sí misma y su propio chakra teñido de amarillo.

"No ... ella me dijo que me amaba y yo le creí. Al igual que cuando lo hiciste, sin embargo, pensé que debía haber sido cuando no apareciste esta noche. Suspirando Naruto la miró con tristeza diciendo: "Creo que he sido un mal novio para hacerte sentir tan miserable".

La respiración de Hinata quedó atrapada en su garganta al escuchar a Naruto describirse a sí mismo como su novio diciendo: "Pensé que preferías el término amante".

Naruto se encogió de hombros y dijo: "En verdad, no me importa cómo me llamo sea amante, esposo o novio, y todo lo que significa es que existe un vínculo entre nosotros. Realmente no cambia el alcance de mis sentimientos por cada uno de ustedes ". Hinata le sonrió débilmente, así que la abrazó con fuerza y dijo: "Nunca he dudado de la profundidad de tus sentimientos o dedicación hacia mí, Hinata, por eso me entristece pensar que no crees que siento lo mismo por ti".

Hinata se puso rígida en sus brazos y se apartó para mirarlo y dijo con seriedad: "Lo hago, Naruto ... es solo que ..."

Colocando su mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza, la atrajo hacia su hombro y le dijo: "Crees que si no logras convertirte en heredera, simplemente seduciré a tu hermana y ya no te necesitaré más". Hinata quería negar lo que dijo, pero no pudo escuchar sus propias dudas sobre su autoestima y el valor que creía tener para la ambición de Naruto. Susurrando suavemente en su oído, dijo: "Pero eres mía, Hinata, y cualquier futuro construido que se haga a costa de tu felicidad no vale la pena tenerlo". Por lo tanto, te haré esta promesa, incluso si tu hermana se convierte en heredera, no la seduciré por mi ambición.

"No, Naruto, no quiero ser la causa de que tus planes salgan mal", dijo Hinata tratando de levantar la cabeza del hombro de Naruto.

Pero Naruto la sostuvo fácilmente aún diciendo: "No importará porque no le fallarás a Hinata. No eres una debilidad para mí, sino una fuente de mi fuerza. Al escuchar que los ojos de Hinata se llenaron instantáneamente de lágrimas que comenzaron a caer en la chaqueta de Naruto. Frotando su espalda suavemente, él dijo: "Eso es Hinata, no necesitas ocultarme tus sentimientos. Déjalo salir."

Mientras Hinata lloraba en su hombro, la levantó antes de llevarla a un árbol donde se sentó con ella en su regazo. Cuando sintió que se le secaban las lágrimas, Hinata preguntó: "¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?"

"Aquí es donde nos conocimos", respondió Naruto, "pensé que era el mejor lugar para encontrarte".

"Pensé que no te acordabas".

"Me hice recordar", respondió Naruto amorosamente, "cuando me dijiste cuánto significaba el día para ti".

Asintiendo con la cabeza en su pecho, Hinata susurró: "¿Naruto?"

"Sí"

"¿Podemos quedarnos así por un tiempo?"

"Mientras quieras a mi princesa Hyuuga".

Nada más se dijo mientras los dos amantes se aferraban el uno al otro. Finalmente, Naruto se dio cuenta de que en algún momento Hinata se había quedado dormida en sus brazos. De pie, la acunó fácilmente y dio un paso hacia su departamento antes de desaparecer en un destello rojo. Acostándola en su cama, le quitó la chaqueta y las sandalias y se alegró cuando ella se acercó al calor de las otras dos chicas que ya estaban en su cama. Pensando que su cama era demasiado pequeña para una más, se movió a su silla sin querer molestar el sueño de sus amantes y la giró hacia su ventana cuando el sol comenzó a salir en un nuevo día en Konoha.

Regresar a Wave: Tenten


	20. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 20

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío.Además, esta historia es una ficción de limón, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan.Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora.Gracias.

Regresar a Wave: Tenten

Naruto se recostó en su silla de repente despertando y miró hacia el techo para dejar escapar un profundo gemido."Ah, joder", dijo Naruto, antes de mirar hacia abajo para ver algo que sabía que lo convertiría en la envidia de todos los hombres de Konoha ya que allí estaban arrodillados alrededor del frente de su silla, Ino, Hinata y Sakura, que estaban en en medio de complacer su polla con la lengua como si fuera la cosa más deliciosa que jamás hayan probado.Hinata estaba entre sus piernas y se había quitado la ropa mientras se dirigía a la silla dejando un rastro desde la cama.Ino y Sakura también estaban completamente desnudos después de haberse dormido desnudos e inclinados sobre la parte exterior de sus piernas para acceder a su polla.Ver a los tres kunoichi correr la lengua de arriba abajo hizo que Naruto quisiera correrse en el acto.

Las chicas al escucharlo se detuvieron el tiempo suficiente para sonreírle y al unísono dulcemente dijeron: "Buenos días, Naruto".

"Buenos días", respondió antes de gemir de nuevo cuando volvieron su atención a su polla.A pesar del placer que lo recorría, pasó un momento para ver cómo estaba Hinata y se alegró de ver que ella parecía mucho más tranquila consigo misma.

Una vez más, las tres chicas se detuvieron con Ino diciendo: "Vamos a sacarte de esta ropa", lo que hicieron rápidamente con Hinata e Ino quitándose los pantalones y los boxers mientras Sakura se movía detrás de la silla para quitarse la camisa.Cuando el rubio y el rubio volvieron su atención a su virilidad, Sakura se inclinó sobre el respaldo de la silla para enfocar sus esfuerzos en sus labios.Sus lenguas bailaron una alrededor de la otra durante varios minutos, pero Naruto terminó alejándose para gemir de placer cuando Hinata luego de pasarle la lengua de las bolas a la punta se detuvo un momento para meter un cabello suelto detrás de la oreja antes de llevarlo a su boca.Trabajando con la cabeza sobre lo que podía tragar cómodamente.Hinata se tomó su tiempo ya que se detenía en la punta para pasarle la lengua antes de volver a bajar para repetir el proceso nuevamente.

Naruto casi encontró el ritmo lento exasperante, ya que se sentía más como si ella lo estuviera tomando el pelo en lugar de tratar de hacer que se corriera.Sin embargo, él casi perdió el control y cubrió la boca de Hinata con su semilla cuando ella gimió en su polla como un micrófono en un movimiento ascendente cuando Ino con su acceso a su polla restringida llegó detrás del culo de Hyuuga para jugar con su coño.A Sakura le agradó su placer que, tras haberse movido a la derecha de su silla, se inclinó sobre el reposabrazos para llevarse el pezón a la boca mientras su mano jugaba con la izquierda.

Continuó retorciéndose en su silla debajo de las talentosas lenguas en la parte superior e inferior de su cuerpo hasta que Ino sacó sus dedos mojados del coño de Hyuuga y dijo: "Naruto, Hinata está inundando positivamente aquí.Creo que necesita desesperadamente tu polla.

Hinata gimió en su polla nuevamente de acuerdo, por lo que Naruto se agachó para ahuecar la parte posterior de su cabeza y gentilmente la atrajo hacia él.Hinata se subió a la silla para recibir un ligero beso en los labios antes de que Naruto la maniobrara para alejarse de él y tirara de sus caderas hacia su polla.Ino ayudó a guiar su virilidad hacia su destino cuando Hinata gimió cuando comenzó a extenderse y entrar en su coño.Una vez que estuvo completamente empalada en su bastón, Hinata no perdió tiempo en subir y bajar rápidamente sobre él.Ella gimió de alegría mientras lo montaba con fuerza, haciéndole pasar por la cabeza y gemir.Sakura, que permaneció detrás de la silla, aprovechó la oportunidad para poner sus labios sobre los de él en un beso acalorado.Una vez que el beso terminó, Sakura rodeó la silla y se arrodilló al lado de Ino y vio a la Hyuuga empalarse en la rígida vara de Naruto.

Sakura resistió el impulso de frotar su coño deseando que Naruto fuera quien le diera placer, pero no se resistió cuando Ino deslizó su mano entre sus piernas.Ella gimió cuando la rubia kunoichi comenzó a frotar su raja, pero frunció el ceño levemente cuando su amiga dijo en broma: "Wow Sakura, el coñito de tu coño.Probablemente no puedas esperar hasta que Naruto te llene de nuevo con su polla, ¿verdad?

A pesar de haber jugado con Ino la noche anterior, ya que se había rendido a sus deseos, Sakura aún dudaba un poco en hacerlo.Pero al escuchar el tono burlón de Ino se encontró entre las piernas de la rubia para deslizar un dedo en el coño de su amiga.Al encontrar que estaba en un estado similar al suyo, dijo: "Tú eres alguien para hablar Ino".

"Oh, lo sé", gimió la rubia cuando su amiga le atornilló el coño con el dedo, "solo quería que jugaras conmigo un poco.Eres tan fácil de excitarte.Sakura se sonrojó al ser engañada, pero no detuvo su dedo del robo de su compañero kunoichi, ya que estaba disfrutando de las acciones de Ino por su cuenta.Sonriendo a las mejillas coloreadas de su amiga, Ino llevó su mano libre a un lado de su cara.Mirándola a los ojos verdes, Ino dijo: "Qué lindo", antes de acercar lentamente sus labios a los de Sakura.

Sakura, al darse cuenta de cuál era la intención de Ino, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero su habilidad para hablar se vio obstaculizada por la rubia que rápidamente sellaba los labios con los suyos.Sakura se puso rígida, pero cuando la lengua de Ino entró rápidamente en su boca para buscar la de ella, superó su problema y simplemente decidió disfrutar y responder al beso.Resultó demasiado fácil de hacer, ya que podía sentir los ojos de Naruto sobre ella causando un aumento en sus propios deseos, sin mencionar que encontró el beso con la lengua juguetona y enérgica de Ino casi tan impresionante como lo había sido Naruto.

Naruto vio como Sakura realmente se metió en el beso antes de volver a enfocarse en la Hyuuga.Colocando sus manos sobre sus caderas, la empujó hacia abajo enterrando su polla hasta la empuñadura dentro de ella y la sostuvo en su lugar evitando que se moviera.Al acercarse, agarró la parte de atrás de sus rodillas y tiró de sus piernas hacia él hasta que sus rodillas estuvieron a la altura de sus hombros.Luego, Naruto comenzó a mover sus caderas deslizando su polla dentro y fuera de Hinata cuyos gemidos de placer una vez más se unieron a los dos kunoichi que se masturbaban mutuamente.

Sin embargo, Hinata notó que ambas chicas estaban observando su arranque mucho más expuesto cuando Naruto pisoteó su herramienta dentro de ella jadeó, "N-naruto ... no lo hagas".

"Hmm, no lo hagas Hinata", gruñó Naruto mientras se apretaba a su alrededor a pesar de sus palabras.

"D-no lo muestres así".

Disfrutando de la tímida Hinata que había estado desaparecida últimamente, Naruto no pudo evitar burlarse de ella diciendo: "Es ... me temo que realmente no sé a qué te refieres".

Mordiéndose el labio inferior con placer y frustración, Hinata respiró hondo antes de gritar: "Mi coño ... no presumas mi coño".

Naruto sonrió, pero continuó golpeando y diciendo: "Pero Hinata es una vagina tan hermosa que merece ser vista.¿No están de acuerdo ustedes, chicas?

Ino rompió el beso con Sakura cuando la mano de la niña de cabello rosado lentamente dejó de jugar con su coño diciendo, "Oh, absolutamente", antes de enganchar su boca en el cuello de Sakura.Hinata hizo un puchero ante las palabras de la rubia, pero sin embargo tuvo que admitir que la vigilaban donde se unía con Naruto la estaba excitando, así que renunció a sus objeciones para simplemente disfrutar de los sentimientos que Naruto estaba causando en su interior.

Sakura continuó mirando paralizada mientras los labios inferiores de Hinata tragaban y soltaban la polla del jinchuriki mientras Ino continuaba chupando su cuello.La rubia trajo la mano que había sido enterrada en sus amigas para jugar con el pecho de Sakura mientras movía su boca hacia el lóbulo de la oreja de su compañero kunoichi.Después de mordisquearlo durante varios segundos, pellizcó el pezón de Sakura provocando un gemido y luego susurró: "Encantadora, ¿no es así, la forma en que su coño agarra su polla?¿Por qué no la miras más de cerca y quizás la ayudes para que podamos salir de turnos?Ino colocó su otra mano sobre la espalda de Sakura y le dio un pequeño empujón hacia adelante, lo que a pesar de lo débil que era, el médico cayó sobre sus manos.Hipnotizada Sakura comenzó a gatear entre las piernas de las parejas.

La reacción de Hinata fue inmediata cuando se puso rígida una vez que la nueva sensación la atravesó y la hizo gemir, "S-sakura ... no ... jodas ..." Sakura se echó hacia atrás al escuchar la maldición de Hyuuga que no solía escuchar su lenguaje, pero rápidamente se colocó. de nuevo al darse cuenta de que se había hecho con placer, no con ira.Mientras movía el clítoris de Hyuuga con la lengua, también extendió las manos para jugar con las tetas de Hinata.

Sakura comenzó a gemir en el coño de Hinata cuando Ino comenzó a tocarla una vez más ahora que estaba a cuatro patas.Pasando los dedos por el exterior, Ino enterró a dos de ellos dentro de su amiga mientras se arrodillaba a un lado de ella inclinada sobre la espalda de Sakura y miraba hacia abajo sobre el trasero de su amiga de cabello rosado mientras sus dedos trabajaban su magia.

Naruto continuó alejándose del honeypot de Hinata mientras veía a Sakura continuar complaciéndola también.Sintiendo que los músculos internos de Hinata comienzan a enrollarse alrededor de su longitud, dijo en un esfuerzo por alertar a la kunoichi entre sus piernas, "Estás a punto de venir, ¿verdad, Hinata?"

Hinata echó la cabeza hacia atrás contra su hombro mientras movía sus manos hacia sus senos y colocaba sus manos sobre las de Sakura para ayudar en la administración del médico."S-sí ..." respondió Hinata temblorosamente tratando de retrasar su liberación el mayor tiempo posible, "b-entre tu polla y su lengua ... yo ... yo ... no puedo contenerme".

Al soltar su pierna derecha que cayó sobre la espalda de Sakura, Naruto colocó su mano sobre su pecho por encima de los dos kunoichi diciendo: "Debes saber ahora que no tienes que detenerte, Hinata".Luego, con un último empuje violento, golpeó sus caderas hacia arriba haciendo que la punta de su polla se presionase contra la entrada de su útero.Hinata gritó cuando llegó y cubrió la lengua de Sakura con el néctar de Naruto y ella mientras la niña de cabello rosado disfrutaba de un orgasmo menor provocado por los dedos de Ino.

Sakura se recostó cuando los dedos de Ino se deslizaron de su sensible quim y cerraron los ojos para saborear el sabor de Naruto y Hinata.Escuchó algún movimiento después de varios momentos y al abrir los ojos se encontró cara a cara con el miembro aún duro de Naruto.Centrándose en ello con una mirada llena de lujuria, ella todavía atrapó a Ino por el rabillo del ojo, arrastrándose entre las piernas de Hinata, aún sentadas, para chupar la semilla de Naruto.Mientras Hinata maullaba bajo los esfuerzos de la rubia kunoichi, Sakura se puso de rodillas para llevar a Naruto a su boca.Pasó la lengua a lo largo de su eje y encontró más del sabor que acababa de disfrutar, acercó la lengua a la punta y, después de pasarla por la cabeza varias veces, se abrió y tragó la mitad de su longitud.Alejándose lentamente, lo miró a los ojos mientras comenzaba a mover lentamente la cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

Gimiendo tanto por la vista de su largo enamoramiento que lo chupaba como por placer, Naruto casi llegó al lugar.Sin embargo, ansioso por volver a disfrutar de su coño, le sacó la polla de la boca y acunó la parte posterior de su cabeza para guiarla de nuevo a sus pies.Girándola, lamió a lo largo de su cuello hasta su oreja, donde susurró: "Por mucho que estaba disfrutando de esa Sakura.Estoy ansioso por enterrar una vez más mi polla dentro de ti.

Sakura se estremeció ante los recuerdos de la noche anterior y estaba ansiosa por recrearlos, por lo que, alejándose de él, caminó hacia la ventana cubierta de cortinas que su silla había enfrentado y agarró la tela que se doblaba para presentarle su chorrito goteante.

Una sonrisa codiciosa apareció en el rostro de Naruto antes de caminar hacia el médico inclinado sobre ella y agarrarla por las caderas.Naruto gimió de placer cuando Sakura levantó la cabeza para decir: "Mmmm, qué grande".

Naruto no perdió tiempo en usar su herramienta mientras comenzaba a moverse, el sonido de sus caderas chocando con su trasero llenó la habitación mientras comenzaba a balancearse dentro y fuera de ella."Uh", Sakura suspiró cada vez que Naruto enterraba por completo su longitud dentro de enzando a balancear sus caderas hacia él para encontrar sus empujes, Sakura dijo: "Tu polla es tan jodidamente buena ... ah, mierda ... tan buena ..."

Naruto estaba a punto de responder, pero a través de la cortina ligeramente abierta, Sakura se aferró a un shinobi que corría sobre un tejado atrapó su atención.Aunque sabía que no tenía que preocuparse de que el hombre lo viera, ya que además de la insonorización había instalado ventanas reflectantes en su apartamento.Permitían que solo la gente mirara, no en lo que era algo imprescindible en un pueblo que tenía personas capaces de moverse sobre paredes y tejados.Sin mencionar que los Shinobi eran espías notorios.Sin embargo, dudaba que Sakura se diera cuenta de que desde que sus ventanas habían sido durante mucho tiempo simples cristales.Por lo tanto, viendo una oportunidad para agregar un poco de sabor a su cita, Naruto extendió la mano sobre Sakura para agarrar las cortinas y las abrió.

Sakura retrocedió cuando la luz inundó la habitación;Sin embargo, rápidamente fue empujada contra el cristal por los poderosos empujes de Naruto.Aunque descubrió que la forma en que sus pezones se tensaron aún más al hacer contacto con el vidrio frío era una delicia, trató de alejarse, pero encontró aún más de la parte superior de su cuerpo presionada contra ella cuando Naruto aumentó la violencia de sus empujes.Con su mejilla presionada contra el cristal, Sakura se encontró con los ojos de Naruto por el rabillo del ojo y dijo: "N-naruto ... detente ... la gente verá".

"Tal vez sí", dijo Naruto, pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo por detenerse."¿Sería tan malo que me vieran follando conmigo?"

"N-no ..." gimió Sakura, su coño se apretó aún más alrededor de la polla de Naruto, algo que provocó un gemido de ambos, "p-pero ... oh kami ... entonces la gente pensaría ..."

"Déjalos pensar lo que quieran," dijo Naruto, "Además, debes ser honesto.La forma en que tu coño se aprieta a mi alrededor me hace creer que quieres ser visto.

"N-no", dijo Sakura débilmente, "yo ... yo no soy ese tipo de chica ..." Sakura dejó de hablar cuando notó que una joven pareja rubia caminaba por la calle a pesar de la hora de la madrugada e intentó mantener la voz apagada.

Una expresión confusa apareció en el rostro de Naruto cuando el comportamiento de Sakura cambió a pesar de que su coño lo apretaba más fuerte que nunca.Mirando donde su mirada parecía indicar que estaba mirando, él no vio nada que pudiera causar que Sakura se tensara como lo había hecho.Intentando provocar algunas reacciones más fuertes de ella, él extendió la mano para comenzar a frotar su clítoris, lo que hizo que Sakura gimiera ruidosamente.

Mordiéndose el labio para detenerse, susurró: "D-no nos verán".

Al no tener idea de lo que estaba hablando, miró por encima del hombro para ver que Ino había apartado su boca del quim de Hinata y los estaba mirando.Ella le guiñó un ojo y Naruto se preocupó porque la rubia kunoichi había colocado a Sakura bajo un genjutsu.Agarrando a Ino con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras volvía su atención a limpiar a Hinata de su semilla, comenzó a redoblar sus esfuerzos para hacer que Sakura cantara de placer diciendo: "Déjalos ver".

Varias personas más comenzaron a abarrotar la calle mientras Sakura hacía todo lo posible por permanecer en silencio.Sin embargo, ella no estaba preparada para que Naruto de repente dejara de mover sus caderas y que su mano no frotara su sensible clítoris.La abrupta pérdida de estimulación hizo que Sakura mirara por encima del hombro y gritara: "¡No ... no te detengas!"Se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y, volviéndose hacia la ventana, notó que varias personas se detenían para mirar.Estaba a punto de dar un suspiro de alivio cuando parecían ocuparse de sus asuntos, ya que la mayoría no levantó la vista hasta que un adolescente que se parecía a Naruto sí.Naturalmente, él señaló que lo que ella asumió era que el padre del niño, que también se parecía a Naruto, también lo miraba.

Naruto no estaba seguro de lo que Sakura estaba viendo, pero asumió por la forma en que su coño se apretó alrededor de él y la forma en que su cuerpo se puso rígido de que su pequeño grito había causado que algunas de las personas que estaba viendo debido al genjutsu la vieran.Tirando de sus caderas hacia atrás, las golpeó hacia adelante sacando otro gemido fuerte de su garganta y recibió confirmación cuando dijo: "E-están mirando ... oh mierda ..."

"Ah, mierda", gruñó Naruto mientras metía y sacaba su herramienta. ella mientras su agarre de terciopelo lo golpeaba con casi un vicio como fuerza."Lo amas, ¿no?"

Ahora de pie casi verticalmente mientras estaba presionada contra el cristal, Sakura giró la cabeza lo mejor que pudo para mirarlo a los ojos y decirle: "O, solo porque eres tú.Me están viendo ser marcado como tuyo.

Naruto se inclinó para besarla y agarró su mano derecha con la suya por encima de su hombro mientras rompía el beso para susurrar: "Así es ... ahora eres mío y siempre lo serás".

Sakura sintió la necesidad de llorar, pero al sentir que su cuerpo se acercaba a su liberación, dijo: "N-naruto ... estoy cerca".

"Yo también."

"Para ... juntos ..."

"Juntos", gruñó en respuesta y después de varios empujones más, sintió que su coño comenzaba a sacarle la semilla de su semilla cuando ella comenzó a gritar su nombre en el vaso tan fuerte que temía que las focas no lo hicieran. contenerloPero él no estaba mucho mejor ya que gritó su nombre también.

Cuando su orgasmo pasó, Sakura se dejó caer de rodillas todavía sosteniendo la mano de Naruto que la ayudó a bajar.Al bajar de su nivel orgásmico, sintió una repentina vergüenza por todas las personas que la habían estado observando y mirando por la ventana podían ver a las personas dándole una ovación de pie.Estaba a punto de agacharse, pero antes de hacerlo, echó un segundo vistazo y notó que después de una revisión adicional, todas las personas se parecían a Naruto.Al darse cuenta de que la joven pareja que había aparecido por primera vez se encontraba entre los espectadores y al mirarla, ahora reconoció que la mujer se parecía exactamente a Ino, que estaba de pie con una copia exacta de Naruto.

Comprendiendo lavarse sobre ella, hizo la señal con la mano necesaria para liberar un genjutsu y, como esperaba, la gente comenzó a desvanecerse.Se giró hacia la silla para quejarse con su amiga, pero murió en su lengua cuando vio a Hinata explotar en otro orgasmo debido a los ministros de Ino.Su amiga rubia le dio a Hinata un último beso y de pie le sonrió a Sakura con los labios cubiertos por los jugos de Hyuuga.Atrapada por el erotismo de la escena, su queja murió en su lengua al pensar que era simplemente algo que podía esperar de su nueva vida.Sin mencionar que había disfrutado la emoción de ser vista y supuso que debería estar agradecida ya que no habría experimentado una liberación tan grande si lo hubiera estado esperando.

Pero otros pensamientos sobre el asunto quedaron en suspenso cuando Ino y Naruto se encontraron entre los dos ya satisfechos kunoichi.Besándose profundamente, Ino levantó su pierna derecha lo suficientemente alta como para envolverla alrededor de la cadera de Naruto y la sostuvo en su lugar tomando su culo y permitiendo que su pierna descansara sobre su antebrazo.Ino se agachó para guiar su polla dentro de su coño."Ahhh", gimió Ino mirando al techo cuando entró y bajando la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, dijo sonriendo: "Ya te corriste dos veces y todavía estás tan duro".

Lentamente comenzando a follarla, Naruto respondió: "Ya deberías saber Ino.Una vez que comience, no pararé hasta que todas mis mujeres estén completamente satisfechas ".

Jadeando mientras se llenaba y se vaciaba lentamente, respondió: "E-eso ... sí, ese es el lugar ... eso probablemente se volverá más difícil ... mmmmm tan fuerte ... y más difícil con el paso del tiempo".

Mientras hablaba, Naruto había bajado la cabeza hacia su pecho, donde se burló de su pecho con la boca.Dando un pequeño pezón con los dientes, apartó la cabeza para decir: "¿Tienes miedo de que finalmente no pueda satisfacerte?"Tomándolo como un desafío, comenzó a empujar sus caderas más rápido, tirando un coro de gemidos y gemidos de la rubia que estaba arando.

"Oh, joder ..." gritó Ino mientras golpeaba un parche particularmente sensible dentro de ella, "J-solo diciendo lo obvio ... eres un hombre increíble ... maldita sea ... pero aún así un hombre".

Naruto usó su otra mano para levantar la otra pierna de Ino y, sosteniéndola en el aire, comenzó a golpear violentamente su polla dentro de ella.Gruñendo por el esfuerzo, gimió cuando sintió una lengua correr por sus bolas y al mirar hacia abajo vio a Sakura arrodillada debajo de Ino mientras lamía donde estaban enzó a sentir la punta de su polla golpeando el útero de Ino en cada empuje que sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de cubrir su interior con su semilla, por lo que le dio una imagen mental para ayudarla y susurró: "No te preocupes mi pequeña flor.Soy consciente de mis limitaciones y pronto descubrirás que, cuando sea necesario, podré recurrir a todos los que necesite para satisfacer incluso tus lujurias sin sentido.

Las palabras de Naruto hicieron el truco cuando Ino de repente se imaginó a sí misma en el centro de una habitación llena de jinchuriki rubias, todas ellas desnudas y listas para complacerla de varias maneras.La idea misma fue suficiente para hacer que Ino gritara en liberación, lo que se prolongó cuando Sakura apretó su boca sobre su coño después de que Naruto se enterró por completo en ella para liberar su semen.Deslizándose de los brazos de Naruto, cuando su orgasmo terminó, hacia el piso, fue sostenida por Sakura, cuyos labios estaban cubiertos de una mezcla de ella y las esencias de Naruto.Incapaz de resistirse, selló sus labios con los de Sakura, quien rápidamente respondió y compartió lo que había atrapado.

Naruto caminó hacia su silla y sonrió cuando Hinata se levantó para dejarlo sentarse antes de sentarse en su regazo.Sosteniendo la belleza desnuda en su regazo, observó a los dos kunoichi besarse descuidadamente para su beneficio y ya sintiendo una agitación en la parte inferior de su cuerpo, sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que su miembro fuera puesto en uso nuevamente.Reclinándose en su silla, solo uno, aunque le pasó por la mente, "La vida es buena".

Tsunade estudió a la mujer frente a ella un momento antes de decir: "Puedo apreciar tu deseo de volver al deber, sin embargo, creo que estás apresurando un poco las cosas, Taji".

La mujer sentada frente a ella asintió diciendo: "Entiendo a Lady Tsunade.Pero he pasado casi diecisiete años en coma y ya he perdido mucho tiempo ".Mirándose las manos con tristeza suspiró antes de decir: "Mientras me quedaba dormida, todo el mundo seguía girando ... incluso mi novio ..."

Tsunade asintió con la cabeza en comprensión para que la mujer no necesitara continuar y explicar cómo su prometido había seguido adelante y eventualmente había formado una familia.Mirando al médico Anbu que todavía se estaba recuperando de casi diecisiete años de estar inmóvil, Tsunade dudaba en volver a ponerla a trabajar.Pero entendió que Taji necesitaba algo más que las sesiones de fisioterapia a las que asistía para recuperar su fuerza.Por lo tanto, ella dijo: "Está bien, programaré un curso de actualización para que no solo pueda agudizar sus habilidades, sino también aprender algunas técnicas nuevas que quizás se haya perdido.Una vez que lo complete a mi entera satisfacción, me gustaría que pudiera enseñar algunas clases de ninjutsu médico a los genin y chunin interesados ".Al ver a la mujer a punto de protestar, agregó: "Al menos hasta que estés listo para reanudar tus deberes en el Anbu".

Taji miró al Hokage pero sintió que eso era todo lo que iba a poder obtener del Hokage asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "Eso estará bien".De pie rígidamente, se inclinó levemente y dijo: "Gracias, Lady Tsunade".

"No, gracias por su servicio", respondió Tsunade, "solo desearía que lo reconsiderara y tomara más tiempo para recuperarse".

Taji sonrió con tristeza diciendo: "El tiempo parece ser algo que me falta en estos días".Ella comenzó a alejarse antes de detenerse para preguntar: "Lady Tsunade, una pregunta si puedo".Esperó a que Tsunade asintiera antes de preguntar: "El niño Naruto Uzumaki ... él es el hijo de Kushina Uzumaki y el cuarto ¿no es así?"

"Lo es", respondió Tsunade, "sé que te ordené que guardaras lo que pasó esa noche para ti mismo, así que confío en que mantengas esta información confidencial también".

"Por supuesto, pero no entiendo por qué".

Tsunade sonrió y dijo: "Para decirte la verdad ... yo tampoco. Sin embargo, era el deseo del Tercero que no solo la aldea no supiera sobre su herencia, sino que también se la ocultara a Naruto.Aprendió recientemente de manera tan sincera, supongo que ya no importa si el pueblo lo sabe, ya que estoy seguro de que habrá muchas personas que lamentarán cómo trataron al hijo del Cuarto.Pero si esa información se filtra fuera de Konoha, estoy seguro de que puedes imaginar que hará más daño que bien ".

"Sí milady ... supongo que solo quería saberlo con certeza para saber que algo bueno vino de esa noche".

Haciendo una reverencia por última vez, el médico salió de la oficina dejando a Tsunade para contemplar si pedirle o no a Naruto que quizás agregara a la mujer a sus crecientes filas de amantes.Por lo menos, él sería capaz de devolverle esos casi diecisiete años atrás.Tomando una nota mental para mencionarlo en algún momento, dirigió su atención a la carpeta de la misión frente a ella.Con la semana de entrenamiento que le había dado al Equipo Kakashi casi terminando, estaba contemplando asignarles la misión dentro de ellos.A decir verdad, no sabía cómo clasificarlo ya que la misión pedía un miembro del Equipo Siete, pero no tenía detalles sobre lo que se esperaba de ellos.Dijo que no se creía que la misión implicara ningún peligro, pero la falta de detalles hizo que Tsunade estuviera segura de que la solicitante, una mujer llamada Tsunami, estaba tratando de ocultarle alguna faceta de la misión, algo que la mujer civil esperaba el Hokage podría tener problemas con.Decidió enviar a Sakura y Naruto, ya que les daría a los compañeros de equipo recientemente conocidos alguna vez juntos, así como el hecho de que tenía una gran cantidad de misiones clasificadas A que creía que requerirían a alguien del talento de Kakashi que pensó que esperaría hasta que la semana fuera para hacerlo oficial.

Al escribir la información sobre a quién se le asignaría la misión y darle su sello de aprobación, pasó a otra mientras esperaba su próxima cita.Quince minutos después, un golpe en la puerta la alertó de la llegada de los kunoichi.Gritándole que entrara, le sonrió a Karin mientras la pelirroja se movía al frente de su escritorio y tomaba el asiento que Taji había estado ocupando momentos antes.Al cerrar la carpeta en la que estaba trabajando, dijo: "Bueno, en primer lugar, ¿has encontrado a Konoha de tu agrado hasta ahora?"

"Sí, mucho", respondió Karin enérgicamente, "Aunque tal vez un poco solo en el departamento de acompañantes masculinos".

Tsunade se rió entre dientes diciendo: "Bueno, con un equipo de Anbu vigilándote, estoy seguro de que puedes entender por qué es así".

Karin asintió en respuesta antes de agregar: "Afortunadamente, no me han seguido demasiado de cerca y han permitido que algunos de los otros me llenen durante la semana".

"Bueno, tratamos de ayudarnos unos a otros.Ahora en el negocio, se alegrará de saber que la cola de Anbu será arrastrada a partir de esta tarde.Con toda la información que ha proporcionado sobre las bases de sonido en Fire Country es precisa, no tenemos ninguna razón para dudar de la información sobre aquellos en otros países y actualmente estamos en negociaciones para compartir esa información con aquellos que no están aliados con nosotros ".Karin asintió y se dio cuenta de que la pelirroja estaba contenta de que pronto podría esperar una pequeña vez con Naruto.Aunque quería terminar la reunión con esa nota alta, sabía que la kunoichi estaba esperando información sobre la solicitud que hizo para unirse a las fuerzas de Konoha.Sabiendo que necesitaba ser honesta con la chica, dijo: "En cuanto a que te unas a Konoha en calidad de shinobi ... me temo que no puedo permitir que eso suceda".

"Q-qué ... pero por qué ... quiero decir ..."

"Lo sé", dijo Tsunade con simpatía, "Sin embargo, estas son las consecuencias de sus acciones anteriores".

"P-pero ya no estoy ..."

"Karin, por favor sé realista", dijo Tsunade cortando la kunoichi, "Eres un desertor dos veces.Si bien puede argumentar que desertó por Sasuke y lo hizo nuevamente cuando se enteró de que no lo valoraba.Si simplemente te permitiera unirte, la gente comenzaría a cuestionar mi juicio, sin mencionar que estudiarían todos tus movimientos.Es probable que nunca estés solo con Naruto entonces.

"Aún así ... qué se supone que debo hacer entonces ... ¿cómo voy a ganar dinero para sobrevivir?"

"Como dije, tratamos de cuidar de los nuestros y uno de nuestros compañeros ya ha expresado su interés en usted".

"¿Quien?"

Sonriendo, Tsunade dijo: "Creo que le dejaré a ella hacer las presentaciones.Pero tenga la seguridad de que planea poner en práctica todos sus talentos.

Karin asintió y, al igual que Taji, no estaba exactamente feliz con lo que Tsunade había dicho, pero sabía que era lo mejor que podía esperar.De pie, dijo: "Bueno, supongo que esperaré a que este misterioso benefactor haga acto de presencia.Gracias por tu tiempo."

"No hay necesidad de ser tan formal Karin", dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa, "Confía en mí cuando digo que lo que sea que haya planeado es que estoy segura de que te gustará más que ser una kunoichi a tiempo completo".No es que dejemos que tus habilidades se deslicen de todos modos.

Sintiéndose algo animada por las palabras de Tsunade, Karin le dirigió una cálida sonrisa antes de salir de la oficina y se preguntó cuál sería su papel en la ambición de Naruto.

"Debes estar entusiasmado con el mañana", dijo Ino después de tomar un sorbo de su taza que estaba llena de sake débil.Tómese un momento para mirar alrededor del animado restaurante y establecimiento de bebidas para asegurarse de que nadie escuchara;Ino pudo ver una pequeña fiesta de mujeres pasando un buen rato mientras le entregaban regalos a una mujer tal vez solo un año mayor que ella.Al ver a una Tenten de aspecto aburrido entre ellos, Ino se preguntó cuál sería la ocasión, pero volvió su atención a los dos kunoichi con los que estaba y al cabello rosado con el que también había respondido su pregunta.

Sakura levantó la vista de su propia bebida que estaba llena de té después de haber renunciado al sake teniendo en cuenta lo que su primera experiencia con él casi también había llevado.Abrazando a la rubia con una sonrisa, respondió: "Absolutamente.Fue difícil esperar toda la semana para finalmente tener una cita con él ".

"No tenías que saberlo".Tomando otro sorbo de su bebida, suspiró mientras se deslizaba por su garganta antes de decir: "Shizune estaba dispuesto a comerciar contigo".

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, pero dijo: "No quería saltar delante de nadie así".Además, esperé meses para llegar a este punto, una semana no es nada ".Mirando hacia abajo antes de mirar a Hinata con una mirada que mostraba que podría ofenderla, agregó: "Además, sé que algunas personas podrían tener miedo de que Naruto me muestre un trato preferencial".

Hinata, que estaba bebiendo un té como Sakura y había permanecido relativamente callada cuando entraron al restaurante para terminar su juerga de compras queriendo ropa nueva para ellos y para atraer a su amante.Hinata le dio a Sakura una cálida sonrisa mostrándole que no estaba molesta, "¿Supongo que te refieres a mí?"

"No solo a ti", admitió Sakura, "pero sé cómo Naruto se encontró contigo mi primera noche.Nunca tuve la oportunidad de preguntarle sobre eso considerando cómo comenzó la mañana y cómo todos nos apresuramos a las reuniones de nuestro equipo después ".

"¿De qué estás hablando?"Ino dijo que había dormido toda la noche solo para despertarse y ver a Sakura y Hinata arrodilladas frente a un Naruto dormido y turnándose para soplarlo.Habiendo adivinado por cómo Hinata estaba directamente frente a su amante que ella se había despertado primero y Sakura simplemente se había unido, no tenía idea de que algún tipo de problema hubiera surgido la noche anterior.

Sakura apartó los ojos de la Hyuuga por un momento para burlarse de ella, "Sabrías si no tuvieras tanto sueño".

"Siempre duermo profundamente después de una larga noche de fuc ..."

"Pensé que era porque roncaste", bromeó Sakura interrumpiendo a su amiga para volver su atención a Hinata.

Hinata se rió de la cara que Ino hizo, así como la respuesta de "No lo hago".Pero respondiendo a Sakura, ella dijo: "Tenía miedo de que tal cosa sucediera, especialmente desde que observé que tu chakra cambiaba de color".

"Estabas mirando", dijo Sakura con un sonrojo que no se debió por completo a la vergüenza, sino a la leve humedad que sintió comenzar a aparecer.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Hinata dijo: "No estaba completamente convencida de que estuvieras interesado en Naruto, pero esperaba usarlo para atrapar a Sasuke.Tenía miedo de que estuvieras molesto porque aparentemente se enfocaba en otras chicas a expensas de devolverlo a la aldea y cuando Ino te mostraba en lo que realmente estaba dispuesto a tratar de usar su sentimiento hacia ti durmiendo con él.Supongo que sentí que creías que una vez que lo hicieras, serías capaz de manipularlo para que nos abandonara.

Ambas chicas miraron al Hyuuga con la boca abierta por un momento antes de que Sakura sonriera diciendo: "Y tenía miedo de que pensaras que lo que dije era ofensivo".

"No quise insultarte," dijo rápidamente la princesa Hyuuga.

"Estoy bien Hinata.Supongo que cuando mi chakra se puso rojo te molestó.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza;Al mirar su regazo por varios momentos, respiró hondo antes de continuar: "Admito que he estado celoso de ti por mucho tiempo.Nunca fue necesario hacer nada para conseguirlo, pero tenía lo único que quería y, a mis ojos, lo estaba malgastando ".

"Lo sé", dijo Sakura tristemente también mirando a su propio regazo.Ambas chicas levantaron la vista al mismo tiempo que se encontraron con los ojos de la otra antes de que Sakura agregara, "Pero ahora sé lo que me dieron.Desearía poder retroceder en el tiempo para cambiar cómo estaba en ese entonces, pero ... "

" Te detendría ", interrumpió Ino sorprendiendo a ambos kunoichi.

"¿Qué?"

"Dije que te detendría", dijo Ino tomando un sorbo de su sake antes de sentarse en su silla, "Si lo hicieras, lo conseguirías todo para ti y estaríamos atrapados con ... bueno, ¿quién? sabe, pero quienquiera que fuera probablemente sería una mierda en comparación, especialmente si tengo a Sasuke ".

"Huh", dijo Sakura confundida cuando Ino levantó su dedo meñique, lo que provocó que Hinata se riera al escuchar el genjutsu del tamaño bastante medio de Sasuke y la broma de que, dado que se creía que probablemente se habría acurrucado un poco, significaba que era bastante sietemesino.

Agitando la mano, Ino dijo: "Te lo diré más tarde".

Hinata aprovechó la oportunidad para retomar la conversación y dijo: "Entiendo que hayas reconocido la suerte que tenías Sakura.También creo que el momento en el que estabas afuera mirando es por qué estás tan seguro de tus sentimientos.Pero en ese momento tu chakra siendo rojo realmente me afectó negativamente ya que quería saber por qué nuevamente parecías estar delante de mí cuando mi propio chakra no se movió hacia adelante sino que se deslizó hacia atrás ".Tomando un sorbo de su té, se tomó un momento para pensar en la noche en que Naruto le prometió que ella sería la única Hyuuga a la que seduciría sonriendo ante el calor que la llenaba al recordar haberla tenido en sus brazos, dijo. , "Casi tan lejos como puedo recordar, mi padre siempre me ha calificado de débil.A decir verdad, el cambio se produjo después de que Hanabi nació y mi madre murió.Supongo que fue porque tenía a alguien más a quien podía confiar en sus esperanzas de un fuerte sucesor ".Hizo una pausa cuando parecía que los dos kunoichi iban a defenderse con sus opiniones sobre su fuerza.Levantó la mano para evitar los comentarios y poder decir: "No hace falta decir que no hizo maravillas por mi autoestima.Agregue a esto que siento que si no fuera por esto ... hmmm, llamémoslo un capricho del destino ... Naruto habría seguido dedicándose exclusivamente a ti, Sakura.Bueno, estoy seguro de que ustedes dos pueden imaginar que sentí que mi lugar en su ambición era tenue en el mejor de los casos.Supongo que es por eso que estaba tan desesperado por que mi chakra se volviera rojo porque entonces sentí que si él sabía que realmente lo amaba, incluso si no lograba asegurar el título de Heredera, al menos me considerarían un estándar diferente.

"¿Qué es eso?", Preguntó Ino dejando su taza en interés.

"Por qué lo amo", dijo Hinata serenamente verdaderamente en paz con todo el asunto."Naruto no solo me ve como una pieza de juego que si no funciona como él espera, será descartada por una nueva.Si cumplo con sus expectativas o no, él todavía se preocupa por mí y eso es todo lo que debería preocuparme.Si me concentro en eso, todo lo demás debería venir con el tiempo.

Al ver a Hinata tan tranquila sobre el asunto, Ino preguntó: "Ha habido un pequeño cambio al menos".

"No lo sé," dijo Hinata encogiéndose de hombros, "He mantenido el chakra henge en su lugar desde esa noche.Me preocuparé por lo que necesito por ahora y eso asegura que incluso si Hanabi se convierte en heredera, al menos se lo ganó de un oponente digno.Sin embargo, supongo que esto era solo una larga forma de decir que Naruto está con todos nosotros ahora.Los días en que uno u otro podrían haber sido su único interés amoroso han terminado y creo que Naruto es más consciente de eso que nadie.Si se despeinan algunas de las plumas de los demás, él será quien lo alise.Pero no debes preocuparte por lo que pensaron al considerar la oferta de Shizune como la única que se habría perdido si la hubieras aceptado, habría sido Shizune ".

"Está bien", dijo Sakura después de considerar las palabras de Hinata, "Bueno, supongo que con el asunto resuelto, debería dedicar mi tiempo a pensar qué vestido me pondré mañana".

"Miedo de que tengas que hacerlo por tu cuenta", dijo Ino de pie mientras Sakura miraba la bolsa que albergaba los dos vestidos que había comprado porque no podía decidir entre ellos: "Tengo que levantarme temprano" mañana para ver la tienda ".

Hinata sorprendida por el momento también se puso de pie y se disculpó, "Lo siento, necesito ponerme en marcha también.También tengo que levantarme temprano y ordenar los archivos para Tsunade.

Sakura saludó a sus compañeros miembros del harén mientras recogían sus propias bolsas para irse después de decirles que pagaría la cuenta.Sentada en su silla mientras se relajaba, pensó en la semana y en cómo a veces parecía arrastrarse, pero también tenía algunos puntos importantes que, sorprendentemente, estaban relacionados con Naruto.Rápidamente se enteró de que la semana de Naruto no estaba tan guionizada como lo que había visto en las fuentes termales.Aunque esos momentos tendían a ser grabados en piedra, todavía hizo todo lo posible para sorprender a sus amantes al pasar sin previo aviso.Uno de esos ejemplos había sido su voluntariado en la clínica de animales de Hana, donde había pasado varias horas ayudando.Supuso que esa era una de las razones por las que no había un mayor problema de celos entre las diversas mujeres, ya que no aceptaba exclusivamente la idea de que el jutsu lo amortiguara.

Sonriendo cuando recordó haber vuelto a casa el día anterior después de un día duro en el hospital para encontrar un narciso en su almohada, Sakura supuso que eran pequeñas cosas como esas las que le recordaban a sus amantes que estaba pensando en ellas.También tendía a hacerla sentir curiosidad por lo que sus otros amantes estaban haciendo a veces, como antes de encontrarse con Hinata e Ino después de sus horas de hospital, se había encontrado con Tsume en el vestíbulo del hospital, quien le había pedido que la ayudara a cargar químicos en un paquete que llevaba su compañero nin-dog.Aunque no es exactamente una ocurrencia poco común ya que los Inuzuka a menudo asaltaron el hospital en busca de suministros para crear el compuesto que usaban para borrar los olores.Las cosas en la lista del anciano Inuzuka parecían estar más orientadas a enmascarar o crear una.Cuando Sakura incurrió en eso, la mujer simplemente sonrió para decir que era un proyecto que Naruto le había pedido que comenzara para borrar un descuido en su relación con las mujeres de su edad.Tsume lo dejó así y después de cargar los suministros le deseó un buen momento en su cita.

"Oye, si me siento aquí un momento", una voz cortó en su ensueño.

Centrándose en el orador, sonrió antes de señalar con la mano hacia el asiento que Ino había desocupado y decirle a Tenten: "No, para nada".

"Gracias", dijo el usuario de armas Chunin dejándose caer en la silla.

"De nada."Mirando a la fiesta, parecía que se había ido debido a que se había vestido de manera similar a las mujeres, Sakura preguntó: "¿Todo bien?"

"Sí", dijo Tenten, aunque no parecía que lo decía en serio.

"¿Quieres hablar de eso?"

"En realidad no", respondió a lo que Sakura se encogió de hombros antes de beber su té.Pero después de un momento de silencio, Tenten se sentó y dijo: "Es solo que la mayoría de esas mujeres se graduaron de la academia al mismo tiempo que yo, pero para decirte la verdad, nunca estuve tan cerca de ellas.De hecho, me sorprendió que me invitaran a salir esta noche para celebrar ".

"¿Celebrar qué?"

"La que estaba en el centro se golpeó", dijo Tenten, su voz sonaba un poco más dura de lo que probablemente pretendía.

Al mirar la fiesta, Sakura pudo ver que la mujer en el centro de atención parecía estar entrando en su segundo trimestre desde lo lejos que parecía."Si no estuvieras tan cerca, ¿por qué te importa?"

Tenten suspiró y dijo: "No lo sé.Tal vez es solo cómo todos ellos estaban hablando.Para ser sincero, esta no fue la primera vez que me invitaron a salir, tuvieron estas pequeñas reuniones antes de decir que es importante que las kunoichi de nuestro grupo de edad permanezcan cercanas ".

Sakura se preguntaba por qué había tantos kunoichi en la clase de graduación de Tenten, ya que contó a nueve mujeres, sin incluir a las embarazadas, y la familia preguntó: "¿Hubo una mayor cantidad de chicas en tu clase que la mayoría?"

Sorprendido por el cambio de tema, Tenten respondió: "No, ¿por qué lo preguntas?"

"Justo cuando fuimos probados por Kakashi-sensei, dijo que solo tres equipos lo lograban cada año".

"Y tú le creíste," dijo Tenten riendo ante la ingenuidad de Sakura, "Si eso fuera cierto, habría como máximo unos pocos cientos de shinobi activos en cualquier momento.Probablemente solo dijo eso porque quería amplificar tu naturaleza competitiva.Quiero decir, ¿qué pasaría si cada equipo pasara su examen de genin, realmente solo tomarían tres?

"Supongo que realmente nunca pensé en eso.Quiero decir, desde los exámenes de Chunin, solo he estado emparejado con Ino, Hinata o tú.

"Sí", dijo Tenten mirando introspectivamente, ya que ya no parecía estar mirándola sino dentro.

"Perdón por desviarnos, estabas diciendo".

Sacudiendo un poco la cabeza y concentrándose en su compañero Chunin, Tenten dijo: "Bueno, cada vez que me reúno con ellos parece ser un referéndum sobre mis elecciones en la vida".

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Mientras saludaba a una camarera, ordenó un trago antes de decir: "Es que siempre hacen comentarios como, oh, hombre, aún, Tenten, o no sabes lo que te estás perdiendo, cuando algunos de ellos hablan sobre su vida o porque no presumo de mis propias experiencias, soy completamente inexperto ".

"De verdad", dijo Sakura interesada e inclinándose más cerca, "así que ¿con quién acumulaste esa experiencia?"

Repentinamente lamentando su declaración y dándose cuenta de que tal vez ella había sido demasiado sincera, dijo: "Um, no fueron nada especial, solo unas pocas aventuras de una noche".

"Oh", dijo Sakura sentándose en su silla.

"Oye, no soy una puta ni nada", dijo Tenten rápidamente preocupada de que eso era lo que Sakura estaba pensando.

"Lo sé", asintió Sakura, "no quise decir que creía que eras tú.Supongo que supuse que era con Neji o Lee ".

"¿No escuchaste sobre lo que pasó entre Neji y yo de Ino?"Tenten preguntó confundida, "Parece que sabe todos los chismes".

"Um ... no ... Realmente no había hablado con Ino en los últimos meses.Recientemente resolvimos el problema entre nosotros ... pero en realidad no hablamos mucho sobre rumores ".

"Está bien", dijo Tenten preguntándose cuál era el problema y si estaba relacionado con los rumores que escuchó sobre Ino, y varias de las otras chicas acordaron salir con Naruto para ayudarlo a poner celosa a Sakura."Bueno, de todos modos, justo antes de que Naruto volviera, invité a Neji a salir".

"Supongo que no salió bien".

"Se estrelló y se quemó", respondió Tenten y luego tomó otro sorbo de su bebida.Sentada en su silla hasta que su trasero casi se cayó del asiento, miró al techo y dijo: "Probablemente no me habría molestado si el hecho de que careciera de una vida amorosa no hubiera sido mencionado por esos ... ugh . "

Se desvaneció por miedo a decir algo desagradable y se sorprendió cuando Sakura dijo: "Déjame adivinar, Neji era el chico más popular cuando estabas en la academia y pensaste que si comenzabas a salir con él, mostraría a todos esos otros chicas, ¿qué era qué?

"En parte cierto", admitió Tenten, "supongo que también lo fue porque Neji no parecía tan interesado en esas cosas también y pensé que me permitiría concentrarme en el entrenamiento".

"Pude ver eso".Inclinando ligeramente la cabeza, preguntó: "Entonces, ¿qué salió mal?"

"Reemplace la falta de interés con ninguno.Él no ve ningún punto en participar en ningún tipo de citas o unión cuando el resultado final final de tal cosa, es decir, un niño nacería al servicio de la Familia Principal ".

"Pensé que ya no estaba amargado por eso".

"Para sí mismo, pero eso no significa que quiera traer a un niño a lo que básicamente es servidumbre por contrato".Enviando una mirada puntiaguda a la kunoichi de su clase de graduación, dijo: "Pero de alguna manera, a pesar de que solo estábamos Neji y yo cuando les pregunté, nos respondieron y dijeron que estaba poniendo mi vista demasiado alta".

"Déjame adivinar que sugirieron a Lee", dijo Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa.

Gimiendo de molestia, Tenten asintió diciendo: "Sí, no me malinterpretes.Lee es un gran tipo ... "sentándose e inclinándose hacia Sakura conspiradoramente continuó," ... pero si me preguntas, él y Guy-sensei están demasiado cerca si sabes a lo que me refiero ".

Entendiendo lo que Tenten estaba implicando, Sakura dijo: "Realmente, no lo sé.Lee estaba enamorada de mí, ¿sabes?

Tenten se encogió de hombros y dijo: "Es solo una vibra que recibo de vez en cuando.Además, creo que él cree que has estado buscando a Naruto recientemente debido a lo deprimido que parecías acerca de su reciente ola de citas.

Al ver que Tenten estaba a punto de comenzar una línea de preguntas sobre eso, Sakura la obligó a decir: "Déjame adivinar que fue después de que Neji te rechazara que fueras y tuviste tu primera aventura de una noche".

Suspirando, Tenten asintió diciendo: "Sí, y supongo que se podría decir que uno llevó a mi siguiente".

"¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, por la forma en que todos hablaban cuando se jactaban de sus amantes, tendían a hacer que todos fueran verdaderos sementales".

"Si bien el que elijas te dejó menos que satisfecho".

"Exactamente, el número dos fue mejor que el primero, pero aún así no fue tan sorprendente como todos lo hicieron sonar, ya que se jactaban de lo mejor que era su hombre que los demás".

"Tal vez eran jactancias vacías", sugirió Sakura.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Bueno, nadie quiere sentir que se están perdiendo algo grandioso, así que incluso si sus amantes son menos espectaculares, necesitan demostrar que no terminaron con un fracaso".Por supuesto, la otra chica tiene que demostrar que ella tampoco lo hizo, así que siguen tratando de superarse entre sí ".

"Eso tiene sentido", dijo Tenten sintiéndose algo mejor acerca de la posibilidad, "desearía haber pensado en eso desde que comencé a sentir que podría haber sido mi falta de atractivo sexual".

"No seas tonto, estoy seguro de que hay muchos chicos a quienes les encantaría estar contigo".

"Realmente nombre uno".

Forzada a admitir que estaba perpleja, aunque había visto la foto de Tenten cuando le mostraron el Libro de Bingo de Naruto, dijo: "Bueno, para ser justos, esta es probablemente la conversación más larga en la que solo hemos estado hablando las dos cosas. "

Concediendo el punto, Tenten cambió de tema y preguntó: "Sakura, ¿tienes sentimientos por Naruto?"

"Sí", respondió ella sin dudarlo, pero no quería decir que lo amaba por miedo a admitir que eso causaría que se extendieran más rumores sobre su situación de citas.

"Debe molestarte que haya estado saliendo con tantas chicas entonces".

"Lo hizo ... pero me consuela un poco que los rumores dicen que son solo fechas de práctica ... tal vez me darán mi oportunidad pronto e incluso si está en una fecha de juego como parece ser que algunos de estos otros tomaré lo que sea Puedo conseguir."

"Realmente debe molestarte que hayas perdido tanto tiempo con un perdedor como Sasuke", dijo Tenten, pero al darse cuenta de que Sakura aún podría enojarse, agregó, "Um ... lo siento, no quise decir ..."

"Está bien realmente", dijo Sakura, "Yo ... es realmente difícil de explicar, pero supongo que me quedé tan atrapado con el mito de Sasuke que pasé por alto la verdad sobre él.Quiero decir que era bastante evidente que no tenía interés en todas las chicas durante la academia, pero seguimos excusándonos por su indiferencia.Aunque hubo una vez justo después de graduarnos donde pensé que él ... "

Sakura se detuvo, pero la curiosa Tenten dijo:" Vamos, dime por favor ".Cuando Sakura negó con la cabeza, se quejó, "Aww, vamos, hoy te dije muchas cosas embarazosas".

Forzada a admitir que Tenten tenía un punto, ella dijo: "Bueno, él comentó en mi frente.Era como si hubiera mirado directamente en mi mente y corazón desde que repitió palabra por palabra exactamente lo que estaba fantaseando unos segundos antes ".Después de repetir lo que Sasuke le había dicho ese día en el banco, apartó la vista triste de cómo ese momento probablemente había alimentado su celo por la Uchiha a expensas de su compañera de equipo que había demostrado cuánto se preocupaba por ella una y otra vez. ella dijo: "Se escapó unos momentos más tarde y la próxima vez que lo vi había vuelto a ser distante y me llamó molesto".

"No lo sé", dijo Tenten, teniendo dificultades para imaginar al Uchiha comentando sobre la frente de Sakura de una forma u otra, "eso es algo que me imagino que dice Naruto".

"Eso es exactamente lo que ..." Sakura comenzó a decir antes de irse.Sakura reprodujo el recuerdo una y otra vez antes de estallar en carcajadas para sorpresa de Tenten.Pero se desvaneció cuando Sakura recordó lo que había dicho también.Pasando por una gran cantidad de emociones, desde la felicidad hasta estar con el hombre asombroso, enojarse consigo misma por tomarse tanto tiempo para ver cuán tremendo era él, se decidió por ser feliz.Dando una sonrisa a la morena para mostrar que estaba bien, respondió a la pregunta que tenía la cara confundida de la kunoichi diciendo: "No es nada, me di cuenta de algo importante".

Ahora más ansiosa que nunca por tener su cita con Naruto, Sakura se puso de pie y dijo: "Necesito irme, Tenten.Fue agradable hablar contigo, deberíamos reunirnos pronto ".

"Me gustaría", admitió Tenten sintiéndose más aceptada con la kunoichi del año después de ella que en su propia clase."La próxima vez que se reúnan para un día de compras, hágamelo saber".

Recogiendo sus maletas después de pagar la factura, Sakura sonrió y ahora más comprometida con su nueva vida que nunca antes sonrió con picardía, diciendo: "Oh, creo que podemos hacerlo mejor que eso", sabiendo que después de estar con Naruto, Tenten debería comprometerse con su compañero kunoichi. Al jactarse de la destreza sexual de sus amantes, ella no lo inventaría.

Naruto se hundió en la cama bastante sorprendido de que lo estuviera haciendo solo.La cita con Sakura había sido tan agradable como él había imaginado que siempre sería, pero luego ella le pidió que la acompañara a su casa.Aunque sorprendido, había aceptado siempre querer hacerlo y simplemente había estado encantado con la pequeña actividad de pareja.Justo antes de llegar a su casa por un camino apartado, ella lo detuvo dándole un beso caliente antes de explicarle que sus padres estaban en casa para que no pudiera hacerlo allí.Suponiendo que quería una cita normal y que una vez que llegara a su porche la noche terminaría, Naruto explicó que entendía y supuso que también podría tener que ver con la misión que recibirían a la mañana siguiente.

Preparándose para la cama, decidió usar el inesperado tiempo a solas para ingresar al sello y visitar a su madre.Enfocando su atención en el sello, permitió que su conciencia entrara y encontró a su madre sentada en el sofá cerca de la lámpara que proyectaba el área nula mientras miraba un bloc de notas lleno de escritos, algunos con su letra y otros con los de Kyuubi.Mirándolo con sorpresa, ella sonrió y dijo: "Esta es una noche bastante inusual para ti, ¿no? Pasarla sola".

Encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia, Naruto respondió: "Bueno, considerando cómo ha sido esta semana, no me sorprende que saques esa conclusión.Pero no todas las citas tienen que terminar en compartir una cama juntos ".

Estuvo de acuerdo y dijo: "Bueno, prueba que al menos son relaciones a pesar de lo anormal que es para muchos estar de acuerdo en compartir".

"Normal está sobrevalorado", dijo Naruto uniéndose a ella en el sofá, "además recuerdo de estudiar para proyectos sobre dinastías antiguas para la historia cómo algunos emperadores tenían cientos de mujeres".

"Eran concubinas", dijo Kushina inexpresivo, "y no eres un emperador".

"No significa que el emperador no se preocupara por ellos", respondió Naruto directamente antes de permitir una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras bromeaba, "Y tal vez deberías decir:" Todavía no soy un emperador ".

"Espero que esté bromeando."

"Sobre todo"

"Naruto", respondió su tono tomando un tono de advertencia.

Riéndose, Naruto dijo: "Estoy bromeando, estoy bromeando.Solo digo teniendo en cuenta lo maravillosa que es mi vida en este momento, a pesar de todo lo demás que está sucediendo, es difícil no sentirme como un rey ".

Adivinar que su hijo tenía razón, aunque ella pensó que detectó un poco de incredulidad como si temiera que estuviera soñando y pudiera despertarse en cualquier momento, sin embargo, decidió no hacer comentarios y dijo que su tono estaba lleno de diversión, "Entonces, ¿por qué tiene mi señor me honró con su presencia.

"Hablar y pensé que te gustaría saber que Kyuubi dice que está lista para comenzar su plan de infiltrarse en la prisión".

"De verdad", dijo Kushina dándole a su hijo su enfoque completo, "¿Dijo cómo?"

"No", dijo Naruto, "pero ella dijo que la misión de patrulla de Yuugao está relacionada con eso".

Doblando sus brazos sobre su pecho con molestia, Kushina dijo: "¿Por qué está siendo tan reservada sobre esto?"

"No sé", respondió Naruto encogiéndose de hombros, "tal vez le gusta operar por iniciativa propia.Estuvo encerrada durante mucho tiempo, por lo que podría sentirse bien funcionar sola ".

"Supongo, pero no me gusta no saber lo que está haciendo, podría poner en peligro a Miko".

Tratando de calmar las preocupaciones de su madre, pero también tratando de ser realista, Naruto dijo: "Para ser sincero, mamá.No podemos estar seguros de que Mikoto aún esté viva, ya que Koharu no la siguió después de que fue encerrada.Pero si es así, Danzo la está reteniendo por una razón.Dudo que cualquier cosa que haga Kyuubi invalide esa razón.

"No estés tan segura", dijo Kushina haciendo sonar las manos en preocupación por su amiga, "si Danzou teme que se descubra su complot, no subestimes las distancias que hará para ocultar su participación".

"No estoy preocupado", dijo Naruto después de varios momentos, "tengo fe en Kyuubi y si fuera necesario me aseguraré de sacar a Mikoto ileso de que tengas mi palabra".

Kushina asintió asombrada de cómo su hijo podía sonar tan confiado, pero también proyectaba un aura que la hacía estar tan segura de que nada podría impedirle cumplir su promesa.

Naruto estaba contento de que sus palabras parecieran tener el efecto deseado, así que con la esperanza de cambiar de tema preguntó mientras miraba el bloc de notas: "¿En qué estabas trabajando?"

"Oh, solo estoy tratando de hacer cara o cruz cómo usar las ideas encontradas en esta cosa".

"¿Alguna suerte?"

"Toneladas", respondió ella, "este bloc de notas es simplemente la manifestación del conocimiento que Kyuubi me impartió.Muchos de ellos estaban a medio formar, pero estoy seguro de que puedo hacer que funcionen ".Mirando la plataforma, Kushina dijo: "Esto me hace sentir mal por Kyuubi".

"¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, no diría que me han dado una gran idea de su mente ... pero por la forma en que ha presentado tantas ideas, me da la impresión de que estaba decepcionada de sí misma".

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Bueno, creo que desde que comenzó a querer tu amor y aceptación es como si la dejara con la sensación de que nunca antes había pensado en cómo usar todos sus poderes para otra cosa que no sea la destrucción".Teniendo dificultades para poner sus pensamientos en palabras, preguntó: "¿Tiene algún sentido para ti?"

"Mucho", dijo Naruto mirando el bloc de notas, "Creo que esa es una de las razones por las cuales, aunque ahora es libre, está tan dedicada a ayudarme con mi objetivo.¿Y por qué me devolvió?Sin mencionar que estoy segura de que ella también tiene curiosidad acerca de cómo puede usar su poder de nuevas maneras.Creo que otra razón por la que te dio sus ideas sobre su poder fue para ver qué se te ocurre por separado.Mirando cómo su madre había llenado algunas de las páginas con conclusiones diferentes de lo que él imaginó que Kyuubi haría, dijo: "Tal vez ustedes dos deberían comparar notas alguna vez".

"No sé sobre eso", dijo Kushina mirando hacia otro lado sintiendo vestigios de ira tratando de apoderarse de ella, "Aprecio que me haya dado tiempo contigo y parecía estar hablando tranquilamente con ella cuando nos viste juntos por primera vez". ... pero no sé si alguna vez puedo perdonarla por matarme a mí y a tu padre o tratar de hacerte daño ".

Naruto asintió, pero levantándose y acercándose a la línea de visión de su madre dijo: "Entiendo pero intento entender de dónde venía en ese momento".

"De dónde venía", dijo Kushina alzando la voz con ira, "ella ..."

"Era un prisionero", dijo Naruto con calma lanzando un balde frío de agua sobre su ira, "y habiendo alcanzado la libertad después de tanto tiempo te vi a ti y a papá tratando de quitárselo de nuevo.Tal vez si los humanos no la hubiéramos encerrado durante tanto tiempo y, en cambio, le preguntáramos qué quería del mundo, no habríamos necesitado sellos para que ella compartiera su poder con nosotros ".

"Naruto ..." Kushina dijo sorprendida por la visión de su hijo.

Frotándose la parte trasera de la cabeza avergonzado ante la mirada de su madre, dijo: "Bueno, de todos modos, es algo en lo que pensar, ¿verdad?"Frotándose las manos, agregó que su tono cambió a uno menos serio: "Ahora, ya que parece que mi noche está abierta, ¿qué tal si me ayudas con el entrenamiento para aplicar los sellos con una sola mano?"

Kushina sonrió y se prometió a sí misma considerar seriamente las palabras de Naruto antes de decir: "Claro, primero debes ...". Mientras le instruía a Naruto cómo aplicar rápidamente un sello usando el sello de Hiraishin como ejemplo, se maravilló de lo grandioso que era un joven hombre que estaba resultando ser y podía entender por qué sus amantes estaban dispuestos a compartir para estar con él.

Tsunade estaba conversando con Sakura sobre su cita la noche antes de haberla sorprendido y Naruto no llegó juntos.Su aprendiz le había explicado que vivir en casa con sus padres tenía sus inconvenientes, ya que estaban interesados en su cita con Naruto y, como resultado, pensó que era mejor regresar después de la cena para no levantar sospechas, aunque había mantenido la mente abierta al respecto. posibilidad de pasar la noche con Naruto hasta el final.Pero como el mensaje de Tsunade de una misión había llegado durante la práctica del equipo y solo los había mencionado como miembros del Equipo Siete, había decidido que podía esperar hasta entonces.Sin mencionar que nunca había disfrutado de una cita normal como la que tuvo la noche anterior.

Tsunade se alegró de que los dos hubieran arreglado las cosas y estaba orgulloso de que Naruto no solo asumiera que el sexo con uno de sus amantes era un hecho.Mientras esperaban al jinchuriki masculino, hablaron un poco.Varios minutos más tarde, Naruto llegó y encontró a Sakura sentada en el escritorio, inclinada hacia Tsunade, mientras los dos se reían de algo que supuso que podría haber estado relacionado con él.

Sakura se puso de pie de un salto sonriéndole mientras decía mientras cerraba la distancia entre ellos, "Tus orejas deben haber estado ardiendo".

"Hablando de mí a mis espaldas", dijo burlándose severamente.

Besándolo profundamente, ella dijo después de retroceder, "Solo para decir que fuiste el caballero perfecto anoche".

Antes de que él pudiera responder, Tsunade se había levantado cuando los dos hicieron frente a ella y volvió la cabeza hacia ella diciendo: "Si Sakura no pudo jugar anoche, deberías haber llamado".Cuando él abrió la boca para responder, ella selló sus labios con los de él.

Cuando ella dio un paso atrás para darle un poco de aire, él respondió: "Lo siento, pero creo que mamá estaba un poco satisfecha con el cambio de ritmo".

"Oh, bueno", dijo Tsunade melancólicamente mientras regresaba a su escritorio, "tu pérdida".

Naruto se rió entre dientes antes de moverse con Sakura para pararse ante Tsunade como subordinados ante su enzando a trabajar, comenzó a explicar la solicitud de misión diciendo: "Bueno, como Sakura descubrió, esta es una misión que solicitó miembros del Equipo Siete y dado que ese era el apodo de su equipo genin antes de que cambiara al Equipo Kakashi, yo ' Supongo que solo quería originales ".

"¿Por qué no está Kakashi aquí entonces?"Preguntó Naruto preguntándose quién era el que estaba solicitando su ayuda.

"Porque no creo que el solicitante piense que este trabajo es demasiado peligroso, ya que solo solicita que los miembros del Equipo Siete vengan a Wave.El solicitante de una mujer llamada Tsunami dice que hay un asunto que necesita discutir con su equipo.Pero lo que importa es que se está volviendo vaga, como si tuviera miedo de discutirlo con alguien fuera de su equipo.¿Alguna idea de por qué está siendo tan evasiva?

Naruto se encogió de hombros y dijo: "No se me ocurre ninguno".

Sakura pensó por un momento antes de preguntar: "Lady Tsunade ..."

"Solo Tsunade cuando estamos solos así, Sakura", interrumpió el Hokage.

Un poco incómoda, pero comenzando de nuevo, dijo: "Tsunade, ¿puedo suponer que lees el informe oficial de lo que sucedió en Wave".

"Claro, dice que tu equipo fue contratado para un trabajo de escolta y guardia de rango CEl cliente mintió, pero debido a un poco de persuasión por parte de Naruto y su voluntad y la de Sasuke de continuar, Kakashi acordó llevarlo a cabo.Allí te encontraste con Zabuza y su aprendiz Haku.Después de una batalla difícil, Zabuza, Haku y su empleador estaban muertos y tú te quedaste hasta que el puente estuviera terminado.¿Eso acerca de resumirlo?

"Sí, pero ¿dijeron lo que hicimos con los cuerpos de Haku y Zabuza?"

"Bueno, afirmó que sus cuerpos estaban demasiado dañados como para ser de mucha utilidad para aprender información de ellos.¿Estás diciendo que ese no es el caso?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza junto con Naruto y la kunoichi dijo: "En realidad los enterramos uno al lado del otro.Supongo que sentimos que era lo correcto teniendo en cuenta cómo todo terminó funcionando.Creo que Kakashi podría haberle dicho al Tercero la verdad, pero introdujo la mentira en su informe oficial.Probablemente también les hizo saber a Tsunami y a su padre que no deberían mencionar las tumbas en ninguna correspondencia con la aldea ".

"Eso tiene sentido", dijo Tsunade cruzando las manos frente a su cara mientras comenzaba a pensar qué era lo que la mujer quería considerando la nueva información.

"¿Crees que algo pasó con sus tumbas?"Preguntó Naruto dirigiendo su pregunta hacia Sakura.

"No lo sé", dijo Sakura después de varios momentos, "Alguien pudo haberlos manipulado, o el shinobi Hidden Mist ha estado preguntando acerca de los cuerpos para destruirlos, o podría ser algo en la línea de alguien que compró el tierra donde los enterramos y necesitamos reubicarlos.Escuché que Wave ha tenido un resurgimiento bastante grande debido a todo el comercio que ha generado el puente.Sin embargo, no creo que sea demasiado urgente porque probablemente habría mencionado una posibilidad de peligro si sintiera que hubo algo involucrado ".

Aunque Tsunade estuvo de acuerdo en que no descartaba la posibilidad de que apareciera de todos modos, "Sin embargo, podría ser mejor fortalecer el equipo, pero tal vez ..."

"Tengo a alguien en mente", dijo Sakura rápidamente antes de que Tsunade pudiera hacer su sugerencia.

Tsunade levantó una ceja, pero al ver algo travieso en los orbes verdes de Sakura sonrió y adivinando que quería mantenerlo como una sorpresa, Naruto dijo: "Claro, hazle saber y haz que te envíe un mensaje de ella yendo contigo a través de los asistentes de la puerta".

"Está bien", dijo Sakura antes de girarse hacia la puerta informando a Naruto, "te veré en la puerta en una hora".

Naruto estaba a punto de perseguir a su amante y compañero de equipo para molestarla y decirle a quién iba a conseguir, pero Tsunade lo detuvo y le dijo: "Naruto, espera un minuto por favor".

Deteniéndose con un pie fuera de la puerta, se volvió hacia Tsunade y al verla con aspecto serio entró en la oficina una vez más."¿Qué es?"

"Se trata de Konan y su conexión con ..."

"Quieres decirle a Jiraiya", dijo Naruto al ver que iba a haber estado luchando con la decisión desde que Konan fue uno de sus amantes.

Un poco sorprendida por la previsión del joven, dijo: "También has estado pensando en eso".

"Sí", dijo Naruto pesadamente, "Se merece saber qué les sucedió después de que se fue.Supongo que lo que me detuvo es ... bueno, todo lo demás y él querrá saber cómo lo sabemos ".

Asintiendo, Tsunade dijo en tono de broma: "Lo sé.Conociéndolo, una vez que se entere tendremos que formar equipos de vigilancia para mantenerlo alejado, para que no terminemos como personajes con velo en uno de sus malditos libros.

Naruto se echó a reír diciendo: "Casi puedo escucharlo rogándome que lo deje ver en algún momento como material de investigación".

Tsunade asintió, riéndose, pero ambos se detuvieron al mismo tiempo diciendo: "Aún así ..."

Los dos amantes se miraron el uno al otro con Naruto finalmente asintiendo con la cabeza, diciendo: "¿Puedo pedirte que manejes esto?"

"Si es lo que quieres."

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Naruto dijo: "Creo que sería bueno que vinieras de ti, para ser honesto, creo que se preocupó mucho por ti".

Tsunade asintió con la cabeza al haber sabido los sentimientos del Sabio del Sapo, pero nunca haber sido capaz de devolverlos decidió ignorarlos, ya que nunca lo hizo realmente un problema.Centrándose en Naruto cuando lo escuchó comenzar a hablar, sonrió cuando dijo: "Además, estoy bastante segura de que tendrá demasiado miedo de que hagas algo en contra de las reglas que le indiques que vengan con nosotros."

"Bueno, si algún día lo veo asomándonos, deseará haberlo matado la vez que lo atrapé hace años", dijo Tsunade de pie desde su asiento.Cerrando con su amante, lo besó de nuevo y descansando en los brazos que él la había abrazado, dijo: "Ten cuidado".

"Lo haré", prometió Naruto antes de besarla por última vez antes de salir de la oficina.

Mientras observaba la puerta cerrarse detrás de él, Tsunade esperaba que la misión fuera algo simple, pero su instinto le dijo que si compraba un boleto de lotería, tendría una excelente posibilidad de que fuera un ganador.

Kyuubi podía sentir la presencia de Naruto saliendo de la aldea a través de su marca.Giró su silla hacia la ventana para mirarla y ver al genin Konohamaru agachándose detrás de un árbol.Dudaba que un civil hubiera captado el pequeño movimiento, pero ya había estado al tanto de sus observadores.La única razón por la que había tenido la libertad de disfrutar su noche con Naruto fue porque sus observadores esa noche habían sido Hinata e Ino.Ibiki la tenía bajo observación constante en parte por si su asesino o su misterioso guardaespaldas regresaban.Pero también fue porque él sin duda no estaba seguro de que ella no representara una amenaza para el pueblo.No podía culpar al hombre considerando todo lo que había estado sucediendo a su alrededor últimamente, su misteriosa recuperación de la muerte cerebral, su casi regreso a ese estado debido al esposo de su cuerpo.sobrevivió a otro intento de asesinato y finalmente la muerte de los dos hermanos de su cuerpo, aunque sospechaba que había sido obra de Danzou.Aunque su recuperación fue una de muchas, dudaba que todas las demás personas tuvieran la misma cantidad de equipaje extra que estaba teniendo a su alrededor.

Sin embargo, suspiró molesta ya que cuando sus observadores eran personas fuera del círculo de Naruto, estaba confinada en su silla de ruedas o en un bastón que había comenzado a usar recientemente para mostrar a las personas que estaba avanzando en su recuperación.Era una precaución menos que uno de los shinobi la viera moverse libremente y luego informarlo a Ibiki.

Mientras miraba por la ventana, permitió que su mente divagara en su plan para infiltrarse en la prisión.A decir verdad, simplemente estaba esperando que el shinobi fuera fuera reemplazado por Hana y Hinata ya que ya le habían informado de que se inscribieron durante un par de horas para vigilarla en casa.Una vez que eso sucediera, podría comenzar a reunir a los jugadores que necesitaba para su plan.Yuugao ya estaba fuera de la aldea liderando una patrulla de Anbu.Su parte en esto era simple, que era aprehender al asesino.Por supuesto, una vez que el capitán de Anbu había salido de la aldea, había comenzado a funcionar un reloj, ya que Anbu necesitaba detener al asesino lo suficientemente lejos de la aldea y lo suficientemente cerca de la prisión como para dejarla allí para que fuera retenida.Kyuubi no dudó que Yuugao podría vender por qué dejaría a su prisionero en casa de Iwana Akame,Al alcaide de la prisión, cuidado.Siendo eso, no tenía sentido transportar un shinobi peligroso si uno tenía acceso a una instalación altamente segura.

Naturalmente, si sospechaba que los hermanos de su cuerpo, que habían contratado a los asesinos para matar a Kyuubi, estaban alineados con Danzou, entonces no dudaba que Akame aprovecharía la oportunidad para silenciar al último suelto.Tendría que hacerlo de una manera que no se reflejara demasiado mal en él, pero que también fuera lo suficientemente natural como para evitar que Ibiki sospeche de un juego sucio.Algo que Kyuubi sabía por experiencia no era tarea fácil.

La atención de Kyuubi fue captada por Hinata que la saludaba discretamente.Ahora libre para actuar, se levantó de su silla y se teletransportó a su primer destino.Llegó a un pequeño departamento, tal como sospechaba por la descripción que había escuchado de Naruto sobre las pocas veces que había podido visitarlo.Teniendo en cuenta que residía en Kumo, sabía que él había estado arriesgándose en ese momento, especialmente porque pertenecía a uno de los preciados jinchuriki de la aldea.Kyuubi sintió el ataque un segundo antes de que se conectara, lo que fue tiempo más que suficiente para que su chakra la cubriera con una versión más pequeña del avatar de zorro que había usado para enfrentarla, serían asesinos.

La patada de Yugito cayó sobre su hombro, y probablemente le habría roto el hueso del brazo si no lo hubiera sentido.Girando rápidamente, dispersó su chakra temiendo que pudiera haber alertado a los shinobi cercanos, pero esperaba que su corta duración disminuyera el riesgo.Agarrando el tobillo del jinchuriki, sacó a la mujer de su equilibrio y demostró que era mucho más fuerte de lo que parecía. Sujetó su mano sobre la boca de la rubia y la levantó fácilmente del piso mientras corría y la estrelló contra una pared lo suficientemente fuerte como para aturdir a la mujer.

La mujer fulminó con la mirada a Kyuubi, quien dijo con calma: "Ahora, de todos modos, eso es tratar a un invitado".

Yugito estaba sorprendido por el comportamiento tranquilo de la mujer, así como por el hecho de que le soltara la cara y la boca.Hundiéndose en el suelo, preguntó: "¿Quién eres?"

Kyuubi frunció el ceño e hizo una rápida nota mental para cambiar las marcas del zorro para que los amantes de Naruto pudieran sentirse mutuamente.Supuso que debería haberlo considerado después de que Sakura se había infiltrado una vez, pero había dejado que el asunto se le escapara de la cabeza.Pero teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias actuales, supuso que ayudaría a evitar que ocurrieran enfrentamientos entre miembros del harén que no se habían conocido, así como a prevenir infiltraciones en el futuro si la gente comenzara a sospechar la participación de Naruto con ciertas mujeres.

Respondiendo a la mujer, ella dijo: "Puedes llamarme Kyuubi".

Los ojos de Yugito se abrieron de par en par, pero Kyuubi se movió rápidamente y se arrodilló y volvió a poner la mano sobre la boca del Jinchuriki para evitar que hiciera preguntas.Yugito sintió un tirón en su chakra cuando la habitación se desvaneció para revelar un cañón que la rubia reconoció como la forma original que su sello había tomado cuando Nibi había sido sellada.Kyuubi retiró la mano y ayudó a la mujer a ponerse de pie cuando el humano Bijuu dijo: "Lo siento, quiero que mi entrada sea una sorpresa para Nibi".

"¿Por qué?"

Sonriendo, Kyuubi dijo: "Naruto me dijo que sospechabas que Nibi te estaba ocultando algo.¿Puedo preguntar qué te hace creer eso?

Yugito se encogió de hombros y dijo: "No lo sé, pero últimamente Nibi parece preocupado por algo y cada vez que entro en el sello ... siento que me retrasé antes de aparecer".Supongo que Nibi quería tiempo para esconder algo.No sé, tal vez estoy siendo paranoico.A pesar de decir que miró alrededor del sello diciendo: "Aunque no sé por qué el sello ha tomado esta forma.Nibi generalmente prefería la sala de juegos.

"Quizás necesitaba más espacio para estirar las piernas", dijo Kyuubi a propósito usando el pronombre aunque sospechaba que Yugito no se dio cuenta.

Kyuubi comenzó a caminar hacia la cueva en la que Nibi solía residir antes de que Yugito y los Bijuu comenzaran a cooperar juntos, haciendo que la mujer se preguntara cómo sabían los Bijuu hacia qué cueva ir.Al ponerse detrás de la mujer, preguntó: "¿Cómo estás libre de Naruto?¿Él está bien?"

"Ya deberías saber la respuesta a eso", dijo Kyuubi respondiendo a la segunda pregunta."En cuanto a cómo soy libre, guardemos esa discusión hasta que todos se hayan reunido".

Al subir a la cueva, Kyuubi se detuvo mirando la entrada y vio el sello que une a los humanos y Bijuu, que parecía una intrincada talla en la piedra, preguntó: "¿Cómo pudo Nibi salir de aquí pero el sello permanece?"

"Cuando Killer Bee convenció a los Ocho Colas de trabajar con él.Su Bijuu le dio la posesión de su chakra, lo que le permitió al Bijuu reinar libremente, supongo.Simplemente domine el mismo proceso bajo sus instrucciones ".

"Interesante", dijo Kyuubi, "supongo que aunque todavía necesitabas algún tipo de llave para tu sello".

Yugito asintió diciendo: "Sí, solo los Ancianos del pueblo tienen las llaves de mis sellos y los de Bee".

Kyuubi estudió el sello antes de burlarse mientras decía colocando su mano sobre la piedra debajo de él: "Un niño con un interés pasajero en los sellos podría idear cerraduras más duras que esto.No tener las llaves no debería plantear ningún problema a mis planes ".

Yugito se erizó ligeramente ante el tono despectivo en la voz de la mujer que quería defender las técnicas de su pueblo.Pero teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de veces que los Ocho Colas habían arrasado antes de que Bee se convirtiera en el anfitrión, tal vez la mujer tenía razón.Después de que Kyuubi entrara a la cueva, Yugito se preguntó qué estaba buscando el Bijuu a medida que avanzaba más y más, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, se encontraron con la forma inmóvil de Nibi.

Al escuchar el tono divertido en la voz de Kyuubi cuando el Bijuu dijo: "Pensé lo mismo", Yugito se llenó de preguntas.Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera darles voz, Bijuu la agarró del hombro.Un momento después, los dos aparecieron en la entrada de la cueva.

Al soltarse del Bijuu, Yugito preguntó: "¿Qué demonios está pasando?¿Qué le pasa a Nibi?

"No hay nada malo en ella", respondió Kyuubi, "Simplemente está dando un paseo como me imaginaba".Cerrando los ojos, Kyuubi comenzó a concentrarse y sintió la firma más débil pero distinta de la voluntad de Nibi y le preguntó a la mujer rubia: "¿Quieres que te lo muestre?"Yugito asintió y Kyuubi colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la mujer, desapareciendo solo para reaparecer en la parte superior del cañón opuesto.Señalando hacia el borde, dijo: "Nibi está ahí abajo".

Moviéndose rápidamente hacia el borde, Yugito se asomó para ver a una extraña mujer de piel oscura luchando contra lo que parecían ser monstruos hechos de rocas vivas y de unos tres metros de altura.Mirando hacia Kyuubi, Yugito se dio cuenta de que, al igual que la mujer de cabello rojo y naranja, su propia Bijuu había tomado una forma más adecuada para estar con Naruto.A pesar de que los monstruos del rock estaban animados por Nibi, Yugito sabía que los Bijuu no escatimarían en hacerlos un desafío.Entonces, cuando uno de los monstruos le dio la espalda a Nibi a través del cañón hacia otro que parecía que estaba esperando para golpearla en el suelo, la mujer rápidamente evitó a Bijuu arrebatarla del aire y evitar el puño del monstruo de roca.

Nibi se sorprendió de no sentir más dolor hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo abrazada por alguien."Um hey", dijo el Bijuu al reconocer su jinchuriki.

"No me escuches", dijo Yugito enojado, "¿Cuál es la gran idea que me espera sobre algo como esto?"

"Quería crear un formulario por mi cuenta.Además, si supieras sobre esto, podrías haber sido diferente con Naruto ya que esta forma realmente aumentó cuánto podía sentir.Pero por cierto ... ¿cómo llegaste al sello sin que yo lo supiera?

Yugito estaba a punto de responder, pero las dos mujeres fueron casi aplastadas por los dos monstruos del rock que estaban hartos de ser ignorados.Sin embargo, Kyuubi respondió aplastando a ambos monstruos con las patas de su Zorro Avatar mientras aterrizaba entre las dos criaturas."Siempre tendías a morder más de lo que podías masticar adecuadamente a Nibi".

"Kyuubi!"Dijo Nibi cuando Yugito la bajó y se sorprendió al no sentir la presencia de Naruto, así como cuánto más fuerte era la mujer frente a ella en la última vez que hablaron.Al concentrarse, trató de sentir al macho, pero en cambio descubrió que la firma del chakra de Kyuubi no solo había cambiado desde la última vez, sino que también apareció fuera del sello.Al darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba, exclamó: "Eres libre".

"Así es."

"¿Cómo?"

"Te diré después.Solo quería ver si seguías mi consejo.Me alegro de que lo hayas hecho, y de haber comenzado a entrenar sobre cómo moverte y luchar como humano, eso te facilitará las cosas.Dirigiendo su mirada a Yugito, preguntó: "¿Puedes venir a Konoha por unas horas?"

La rubia kunoichi asintió, por lo que Kyuubi cortó rápidamente la conexión y ambos desaparecieron del sello, dejando a Nibi preguntándose qué había querido decir Kyuubi.

Kyuubi y Yugito aparecieron en la mansión después de Hiraishining desde el apartamento Kumogakure del jinchuriki."Espera aquí," dijo el Bijuu antes de desaparecer en la luz y el fuego.

Yugito miró alrededor del opulento comedor, pero su atención se dirigió hacia Kyuubi cuando regresó un momento después.Cuando las secuelas del jutsu de Hiraishin se desvanecieron para revelar a Kyuubi así como a la kunoichi que había agarrado, Yugito sintió que sus ojos se estrechaban mientras gruñía, "¡Tú!"

Fue una respuesta reflejada por Fu.Ambas mujeres se atacaron entre sí y al entrar en el campo de ataque comenzaron a patearse y golpearse mutuamente.Yugito estaba un poco sorprendido por la capacidad de Fu de bloquear y detener sus o resultado, no estaba preparada para una patada en el estómago que la hizo retroceder varios pasos.

"Has mejorado perra," escupió ella sosteniendo su estómago.

"Eso es correcto", respondió Fu, "no soy la chica entrenada que peleaste la última vez.Pero aún así gané si no recuerdo mal ".

"Solo porque me engañaste para que saliera corriendo de esa cascada", gritó Yugito antes de cargar de nuevo.

Fu se preparó para cumplir con la carga, pero antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera golpear al otro, ambos se estrellaron contra el suelo mientras eran agarrados por grandes garras de chakra.Mientras caminaba hacia las dos chicas en apuros, Kyuubi dijo: "¿Qué significa esto?¿Es esta la forma en que dos de los amantes de Naruto actúan el uno hacia el otro?

Nuevamente reflejándose, ambas mujeres dijeron: "¿La está follando?"

"¿Por qué se molestaría Naruto con un niño desnudo como ella?", Dijo Yugito luchando furiosamente contra la garra de chakra que la envolvía.

"Naruto no necesita un pedazo de basura como ella", dijo Fu dirigiendo su mirada enojada a Yugito, "Ella no es más que una saboteadora de Kumo".

Kyuubi permitió que su chakra desapareciera, pero había colocado un sello en los dos jinchuriki que evitaban que se movieran.Mientras caminaba alrededor de las mujeres que, a pesar de ser libres, parecían estar luchando contra cuerdas invisibles, ella dijo: "Supongo que era inevitable que eventualmente algunos de sus amantes se disgustaran entre sí, pero por favor, intenta recordar que ambos acordaron ayudar a Naruto.En este momento los necesito a los dos para llevarse bien.

Las dos kunoichi por un momento consideraron sus palabras pero se encontraron con la mirada resoplada."No voy a trabajar con ella", dijo Fu mirando hacia otro lado.

"Me quitaste las palabras de la boca.No sé lo que has planeado, pero si está involucrada, olvídalo ", dijo Yugito volviendo la cabeza para apartar la mirada de Fu.

"Ya veo", dijo Kyuubi concentrando su chakra en su marca para llamar a su amante, "Pero tal vez deberías decirle eso".

"Todavía no puedo creer que hayan dejado el Kubikiribōchō por ahí", dijo Tenten detrás de Naruto y Sakura.

Mirando sobre su hombro, el rubio dijo: "Bueno, no era nuestra espada y pensamos que merecía descansar con su dueño".

"B-pero es el maldito Kubikiribōchō", exclamó Tenten.

"Simplemente me pareció un gran cuchillo de carnicero", dijo Naruto haciendo que la boca de Tenten se abriera y cerrara como un pez mientras intentaba pensar en una respuesta.

Sonriéndole de nuevo a Naruto dijo: "No voy a tener que acariciarte después de que dejemos Wave, ¿verdad?"

Los ojos de Tenten se abrieron de par en par mientras se sonrojaba avergonzada de que la descubrieran fantaseando con irse con la espada.La risa de Naruto se unió a una risita de Sakura cuando imaginó un tipo diferente de palmadita.Al mirar a su amante de cabello rosado, Naruto sintió un pequeño ceño amenazar con aparecer no por haber invitado a Tenten, especialmente porque la kunoichi del Equipo Gai había estado tan emocionada por la oportunidad de ver el Kubikiribōchō real.Su repentino estado de ánimo contemplativo se debió también, en parte, a algo que Ino había dicho a principios de semana cuando ella mencionó cómo su grupo de amantes se haría cada vez más grande.El hecho de que Ino lo tomara como algo dado y Sakura ya estaba ayudando en el proceso de expandir su harén,lo cual él sabía que era la verdadera razón por la que había invitado a la otra kunoichi a pesar de que aún no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar solo con su amante, estaba empezando a hacer que parte de Naruto temiera que su suerte con las mujeres fuera menos sobre él y todo Sobre el jutsu.Que incluso si sus mujeres realmente lo despreciaran, todavía le dirían que no lo hicieron y lo ayudarían independientemente de sus verdaderos sentimientos.Sabía que solo estaba siendo tonto y estaba dejando que esa parte de él que estaba resentida con todos los años de soledad intentara convencerlo de que su nueva vida feliz era una farsa.Pero, incluso decirle a ese aspecto oscuro de su alma que se callara solo pareció calmarlo por un tiempo.todavía le dirían que no lo hicieron y lo ayudarían independientemente de sus verdaderos sentimientos.Sabía que solo estaba siendo tonto y estaba dejando que esa parte de él que estaba resentida con todos los años de soledad intentara convencerlo de que su nueva vida feliz era una farsa.Pero, incluso decirle a ese aspecto oscuro de su alma que se callara solo pareció calmarlo por un tiempo.todavía le dirían que no lo hicieron y lo ayudarían independientemente de sus verdaderos sentimientos.Sabía que solo estaba siendo tonto y estaba dejando que esa parte de él que estaba resentida con todos los años de soledad intentara convencerlo de que su nueva vida feliz era una farsa.Pero, incluso decirle a ese aspecto oscuro de su alma que se callara solo pareció calmarlo por un tiempo.

Sacudiéndose el miedo, estaba a punto de molestar a Tenten un poco más cuando sintió que la marca de Kyuubi comenzaba a llamarlo.Aunque no tenía el tirón típico que asociaba con una emergencia, comenzó a preguntarse si el plan de Kyuubi para ingresar a la prisión ya había experimentado su primer retroceso.Sakura notó que la mirada de Naruto se movió ligeramente de la morena a la aldea a pesar de que ya no era visible y dijo: "Este ritmo lento debe volverte loco, ¿eh?"

"Vamos muchachos", se quejó Tenten antes de que Naruto pudiera decir algo, "Dijiste que no teníamos que apresurarnos allí y es un cambio de ritmo tan agradable de tener que llegar a todas partes en medio día debido a Gai-sensei y Sotavento."

"Oh, no estaba pensando que necesitábamos apurarnos", dijo Sakura dándole a Naruto un rápido guiño, "Pero si Naruto quiere explorar adelante y asegurarse de que los bandidos no nos molesten en nuestra ruta".Yo digo que lo dejemos.

"Eso suena bien", dijo Naruto rápidamente mientras corría por el camino a toda velocidad.Una vez que estuvo seguro de que estaba fuera de la vista, creó un clon de sombra para asegurarse de que el camino estuviera despejado y luego Hiraish se alejó.

Al aparecer en el comedor de la mansión de Kyuubi, Naruto esperaba ver muchas cosas.Pero ciertamente no para ver a Fu y Yugito tirados en el suelo luchando como si ambos estuvieran atados."¿Que está pasando aqui?"preguntó dando varios pasos hacia su compañero jinchuriki.

"Se podría decir que tuve que ponerlos a tiempo", respondió Kyuubi, moviéndose hacia una silla mientras esperaba que apareciera su amante.

"¿Por qué, qué pasó?"

"No estoy seguro", respondió Kyuubi, "pero parece que en algún momento durante el pasado estos dos tuvieron una pelea entre ellos.Uno que ha dejado a ambos con algunas opiniones bastante negativas del otro ".

Al escuchar a su amante, ambas mujeres lucharon por volverse hacia él.Fu tuvo éxito primero diciendo: "Naruto ... ¿cómo podrías acoger a una mujer tan horrible como ella?"

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Preguntó Naruto acerca de moverse hacia la chica, pero fue detenido por Kyuubi.

"Es una espía y saboteadora.Probablemente solo se haya unido a ti para informar sobre ti a sus maestros en Kumo.

"Retira eso", dijo Yugito e incapaz de golpear a la chica, así que rodó su cuerpo contra ella lo más fuerte que pudo, lo que no fue mucho.

"No somos todos eso, Fu", preguntó Naruto tratando de calmar a la kunoichi.

"Ella es una de las mejores de Kumo".

"Lo sé", dijo Naruto sonriendo a la chica."Infectó a un perro que los Inuzuka estaban interesados en recordar.Tsume y Hana la perdonaron, aunque eventualmente Tsume la golpeó primero.

Yugito se sonrojó ante el recuerdo, pero aún molesto por la chica que yacía a su lado, dijo: "Estaba dispuesto a someterme a eso entonces.Pero estaré condenado antes de dejar que dejes que me haga eso.Además, ella ya me tiene uno y se lo debo.

Kyuubi agarró una silla y la puso detrás de Naruto.Luego lo hizo sentarse en él cuando Kyuubi dijo: "Quizás comenzar desde el principio nos ayudaría a iluminarnos".

Fu se maniobró para mirar a Naruto sentado mientras decía: "Taki, con un poco de ayuda de Grass, había construido un maldito poder para alimentar un pueblo cercano".

"Que ustedes planeaban convertirse en un fuerte en la frontera de Iwa", dijo Yugito interrumpiendo a Fu.

"No sé nada de eso ..."

"Por supuesto que sí ..."

"No, no lo hago", gritó Fu enojado, "Nadie a cargo nunca me dijo nada.Todos me odiaban ".

Yugito se sorprendió en silencio por el grito de la niña, pero Naruto al ver la confusión del rubio kunoichi dijo: "Fu, aquí está el anfitrión del o resultado, no estaba muy bien considerada en su pueblo.Decías Fu.

"Ni siquiera fui invitado a la ceremonia de apertura.Me topé con los restos durante una patrulla después de haber escuchado las explosiones.Seguí su rastro y le seguí la espalda.La alcancé justo antes de que cruzara la frontera.

"Así es y me arrojaste de una cascada, ¿recuerdas?"

"En realidad te arrojaste.Solo te cegué usando Scale Powder Jutsu. "

De pie detrás de Naruto, Kyuubi dijo: "Ya veo.Parecería que la ira de Yugito se basa en que ella es superada por una kunoichi mal entrenada.¿Pero qué hay de ti, Fu?Parece que cumpliste con tu deber, ¿por qué estás tan molesto?

Fu miró hacia abajo con tristeza y dijo: "Debido a que me había desviado de mi patrón de patrulla y me había retrasado tanto, muchos llegaron a creer que destruí la presa.Durante mucho tiempo nadie me creyó, pero el líder de la Aldea estaba dispuesto a revisar mi historia y, afortunadamente, encontraron evidencia de que alguien había salido del agua por donde ella entró. Yo ... creo que si no lo hubieran hecho, habrían creado un nuevo jinchuriki y ... "

Naruto asintió sin necesitar que ella le explicara."Todavía Fu ... ella solo estaba cumpliendo con su deber como el jinchuriki del gato de dos colas".Naruto hizo una pausa cuando los ojos de Fu se abrieron al darse cuenta de que la rubia atada a su lado también era un jinchuriki.Al darse cuenta de que tenía que tener más cuidado para informar a sus amantes de con quién estaba involucrado, hizo una nota mental para pedirle a Kyuubi que hiciera cambios en su marca para que las mujeres pudieran sentir la presencia mutua.Suponiendo que todos compartían el vínculo de ser jinchuriki, Naruto preguntó: "¿Ahora dos creen que pueden llevarse bien?"

Pero se sintió decepcionado cuando ambas mujeres dijeron: "¡No!"Los dos kunoichi se miraron el uno al otro antes de girar la cabeza para apartarse la mirada

Suspirando, se dejó caer en su silla tratando de pensar en alguna forma de cambiar de opinión cuando Kyuubi se sentó en su regazo."Ahora no es un buen momento", dijo cuando ella comenzó a besar su cuello y apretar su trasero contra su entrepierna.

"En realidad ahora es un momento perfecto", dijo Kyuubi mientras movía las manos de Naruto hacia sus tetas.Ella comenzó a presionarlos contra sus senos y moverlos ya que Naruto estaba sin vida sentado allí.Intentando que lo hiciera él mismo, ella dijo: "Debes mostrarles a estos dos lo que se perderán en el futuro".

"Qué", dijeron ambas mujeres al mismo tiempo, esta vez sin molestarse en molestarse por la otra.

"Bueno, ustedes dos no pueden esperar honestamente continuar recibiendo su tiempo de Naruto, ¿verdad?"Las manos de Naruto se apoderaron de sus senos con rudeza, haciéndola gemir cuando dijo: "Después de todo, ¿cómo puede pasar tiempo con quienes lo abandonarían?"

"¿De qué estás hablando?"Yugito dijo su tono exigiendo una explicación.

Fu, por otro lado, dijo: "Lo siento ... por favor, no me dejes solo".Para sorpresa del ex Taki kunoichi, los lazos invisibles que la sujetaban desaparecieron y le permitieron ponerse de pie.Se detuvo incómoda por un momento antes de que Naruto la saludara con la mano.Kyuubi se bajó de su regazo permitiendo que su amante se pusiera de pie mientras atrapaba a Fu, quien había brincado los últimos pies envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para besarse.

Kyuubi observó a los dos besarse y sonrió que Fu había podido soltar el sello.Era un viejo truco utilizado por primera vez por Mito Uzumaki para poner condiciones en sus sellos.El que Kyuubi había usado era para que la kunoichi se disculpara.Ya sea el uno al otro o a alguien más, pero tenían que decirlo en serio.Supuso que Fu simplemente se había dado cuenta de lo que conducía al principio, que era que si ni siquiera podían creer en Naruto lo suficiente como para perdonarse mutuamente por los errores cometidos al servicio de sus aldeas para asegurar la paz dentro del harén.Entonces, ¿cómo podrían realmente respetar su objetivo y, por extensión, lo suficiente como para dar todo para lograr la paz entre las aldeas shinobi?

"Eres una perra, Kyuubi", El Zorro Bijuu escuchó en su mente sorprendiéndola al ver como Fu y Naruto comenzaron a pasar las manos sobre el cuerpo del otro.

"Nibi", respondió Kyuubi en especie, "Me preguntaba si nuestra telepatía todavía funcionaba de esta forma."

"Exijo que sueltes a Yugito como lo hiciste con Fu".

"¿Lo sabes ahora?" Kyuubi respondió mentalmente su tono helado al ser ordenada."Me temo que el responsable de la liberación de Fu fue Fu.Al igual que la que todavía ata a tu anfitrión es ella.Luego cortó la conexión y volvió su atención a los dos jinchuriki que actualmente disfrutan de la compañía del otro.

"¿Qué significa eso?"Nibi respondió mentalmente.Pero al sentir que se cortaba la conexión, gritó: "Maldita perra", esperando que el fuerte grito mental llegara a su compañera Bijuu.

Capaz de "ver" lo que estaba sucediendo varios pies frente a su anfitrión y muy consciente de que, a menos que pudiera quitarle el sello, probablemente perdería una de las pocas oportunidades que Yugito solía tener con Naruto.Por lo tanto, para conseguirle un poco de amor, comenzó a tratar de descifrar exactamente lo que Kyuubi quería decir.No fue fácil, ya que Yugito comenzó a excitarse al ver a su compañero jinchuriki, realmente comenzó a ponerse nervioso con Naruto girando Fu hacia la rubia kunoichi y comenzó a agrupar sus pequeños senos.A pesar de que todavía estaban cubiertos por su camisa, Yugito y, por extensión, Nibi pudo ver que los pezones de la joven se endurecían debido a las manos de Naruto.El gemido que dejó escapar el kunoichi cuando comenzó a ajustar uno de ellos atravesó tanto a Yugito como a Nibi como un cuchillo causando que su propia excitación se disparara.

Intentando concentrarse mientras Yugito comenzaba a retorcerse, Nibi se sorprendió de que su anfitrión no hubiera levantado sus propias protestas por estar atada mientras Naruto entretenía a Fu.Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que Yugito estaba demasiado orgulloso para suplicar o rogar.Nibi de repente entendió lo que estaba atando a su anfitrión, su propio orgullo.Al llegar a ese entendimiento, le dijo a Yugito: "Necesitas disculparte".

"Qué," respondió su anfitrión mentalmente, "No me estoy disculpando.No he hecho nada malo.

Maldiciendo el orgullo de su anfitrión, Nibi intentó una canción diferente diciendo: "Lo sé ... pero el problema de esa chica contigo no se debe a lo que sucedió en Waterfall.Se trata de en qué área te especializas ".

Su anfitrión se calmó y preguntó: "¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Ella misma lo dijo;Eres un espía y saboteador.Cada vez que el Raikage necesita a sus enemigos debilitados, nos llama.

"Porque somos los mejores", dijo Yugito con orgullo.

"Cierto", dijo una sonriente Nibi, pero al cambiar su tono a uno más serio agregó: "Pero lo que no te das cuenta, y creo que Fu sí, pero no lo explicó muy bien, es que como saboteador personal de Raikage Actuaré contra los objetivos de Naruto de forma bastante activa.Esas habilidades de las que estás tan orgulloso se usarán una y otra vez para trabajar en contra de su sueño.Solo has estado fuera de juego durante estos últimos meses debido a Akatsuki, pero una vez que se hayan resuelto, estoy seguro de que el Raikage volverá a utilizar nuestros talentos.No olvidemos la verdadera razón por la que se le ordenó destruir la presa en Waterfall.

"Ya lo dije", dijo Yugito aunque sin entusiasmo.

"Sí, sé que la línea oficial de esto es un trabajo que tomamos de Iwa porque la presa debía impulsar un fuerte a lo largo de la frontera.Pero estuvimos detrás de las líneas durante semanas y nunca encontramos líneas eléctricas conectadas a ningún lugar que no fuera el pueblo cercano.En lo profundo de tu corazón sabes la verdadera razón.

Yugito permaneció en silencio por varios momentos, haciendo que Nibi temiera que su anfitrión simplemente la ignorara.Pero finalmente dijo: "Es porque la presa era un proyecto conjunto entre Grass country y Waterfall.El Tsuchikage no quería que los países shinobi menores a lo largo de su frontera se unieran menos que juntaran sus fuerzas.Iwa no podía hacer el trabajo por sí misma porque Konoha podría saberlo y debido a su tratado para proteger a Taki de la agresión de Iwagakure, podría desencadenar una guerra ".

"Sí, pero el Raikage estuvo de acuerdo con la idea, así que fuiste enviado.No dudaría si los rumores de que Fu fue el que destruyó la presa fueron los que comenzó otro equipo de Kumo-nin ".

Nibi tomó el silencio de Yugito como un acuerdo con su teoría, ya que el jinchuriki sabía mejor que la mayoría que la mayoría de las veces, otros equipos fueron enviados como respaldo para participar en campañas de desinformación para obstaculizar cualquier investigación.Tanto el jinchuriki como Bijuu sabían que al implicar el jinchuriki de Taki conduciría una estaca a través del corazón de los deseos de las dos aldeas de cooperar, ya que Grass creería que Takigakure estaba cubriendo a sus jinchuriki no queriendo tomarse el tiempo para entrenar a uno nuevo, y Waterfall vería la obstinada negativa de Kusagakure de ver la verdad como una razón para interrumpir una mayor cooperación.

Después de varios latidos, Yugito preguntó: "¿Qué debo hacer entonces?"

"No puedo decirte eso.Pero también debes decidir a qué hombre serás completamente leal.No pueden ser ambas cosas y si eliges a Naruto, significa tragarte tu orgullo como un Kumo-nin, lo que significa que deberías disculparte con Fu ".Nibi dejó que su anfitrión reflexionara sobre eso, concentrándose en Naruto y Fu deseando poder sentir lo que estaba segura de que Nanabi era en ese momento.Sin embargo, ella sabía que era una decisión que Yugito debía tomar por su cuenta, así que mantuvo su opinión para sí misma a pesar de saber lo que habría elegido.

Naruto gimió mientras mutilaba los pechos perturbados de Fu con sus manos mientras ella le clavaba el culo en cuclillas.Estiró la mano detrás de su cabeza y la puso sobre su hombro, donde plantó sus labios en los de él.Sus lenguas se encontraron rápidamente mientras se besaban con Naruto moviendo una mano de su pecho para levantar su falda y sus pantalones cortos.Frotar su mano a lo largo de su arranque ahora expuesto la hizo gemir en su boca, que creció en volumen a medida que aumentaba la velocidad de sus ministraciones.

Naruto notó que Yugito ya no los miraba fijamente sino a la alfombra con una mirada lejana que le hizo creer que estaba hablando con Nibi.Se sintió mal por burlarse de ella como tal, pero rompió el beso con Fu y miró por encima del hombro para ver a Kyuubi sonriendo mientras miraba a la mujer atada.Estaba a punto de sugerir que él y Fu fueran a otro lugar, pero la kunoichi de pelo verde tuvo otras ideas cuando ella se estiró entre sus piernas para agarrar la cremallera de sus pantalones y liberar su polla acurrucada entre sus piernas donde se presionó contra su arranque .Ella apretó sus muslos alrededor de su virilidad haciéndolo gemir de placer por la presión, así como por su juego con las varias pulgadas visibles entre sus piernas.Naruto comenzó a deslizar su longitud hacia atrás tirando un gemido de Fu mientras su longitud atravesaba su coño.

Sin embargo, se detuvieron cuando Yugito dijo de repente: "No lo siento".Repitiendo lo que dijo y explicando lo que quería decir, agregó: "No lo siento porque lo que he hecho a lo largo de los años creí que se hizo para fortalecer mi hogar, pero ..." Mirando a los dos jinchuriki, continuó: "Pero sé que tengo que decidir a qué visión del futuro quiero seguir.Quiero continuar en el camino que me mostraste Naruto y lamento que mis acciones hayan dificultado la vida de uno de tus compañeros.

"Um, está bien" dijo Naruto un poco sorprendido por la admisión.

Yugito quedó estupefacto por un momento antes de que su mirada se encontrara con la de Kyuubi sentada detrás del hombre rubio.Entonces se dio cuenta de que Naruto nunca había cuestionado su devoción a su causa mientras que su Bijuu lo había hecho.Ella descubrió que eso era bastante ingenuo, pero también una de sus características más atractivas que en un mundo basado en mentiras y subterfugios.Él todavía creía en las personas y estaba dispuesto a cumplir su palabra, incluso cuando ellos mismos no habían considerado las implicaciones completas de darlo como ella.Sintiendo que su devoción hacia el hombre crecía también, ella le sonrió hoscamente mientras comenzaba a gatear a cuatro patas hacia él y Fu.Deteniéndose frente a la pareja, miró a Fu y se encontró con los ojos rosados de la niña con una mirada suplicante, y cuando asintió con la cabeza, sonrió antes de tragar las varias pulgadas de la polla de Naruto que sobresalía entre sus piernas.

"Ah, joder", gimió cuando la lengua de Yugito comenzó a girar alrededor de su cabeza.Tirando de sus caderas hacia atrás hasta que casi salió de su boca, las golpeó hacia adelante, causando que Fu gimiera a su vez.Volviendo a jugar con el pecho de Fu, pasó la polla por los muslos del jinchuriki sin permitir que su polla saliera por completo de la boca de Yugito.La placentera resistencia comenzó a desvanecerse cuando su herramienta se volvió resbaladiza con una combinación de los jugos de amor de Fu, la saliva de Yugito y el precum de Naruto.Para combatir eso, Fu realmente presionó con sus muslos aumentando el placer tanto en ella como en Naruto, que le dio voz por el aumento de sus gemidos.

Kyuubi se conformó con mirar por respeto a su compañero Bijuu, así como a una cierta kunoichi pelirroja a la que necesitaba acercarse pronto.Su razón fue que después de hoy se imaginó que pasaría un tiempo antes de que cualquiera de ellos fuera lo suficientemente libre como para disfrutar de Naruto, por lo que decidió abstenerse de disfrutarlo por elección, a diferencia de Karin, que actualmente estaba siendo observada por Anbu e incluso si habían sido eliminada, probablemente sospecharía cuando Kyuubi se acercara a ella.Además, pensó que este momento pertenecía al jinchuriki ya que los Bijuu tendrían su tiempo pronto.Pero metiendo una mano en los pliegues de su kimono, comenzó a acariciar su coño pensando que un poco de autocomplacencia nunca lastimaba a nadie.

Naruto sintió las señales reveladoras de que se estaba acercando a su límite advirtiéndole a Yugito que dijo: "Mierda, me voy a correr".

Yugito lo dejó escapar de su boca antes de decir: "Adelante ... quiero tu leche".Abrió la boca de par en par y sacó la lengua para que cuando su polla estuviera completamente expuesta a través de los muslos de Fu solo la tocara.Gimiendo tanto por la vista como por el placer de los muslos de Fu envueltos alrededor de su polla, Naruto se resistió a venir hasta que sintió a Fu tensarse en sus brazos señalando que su propio orgasmo comenzaba a recorrerla.Esperando hasta que sintió que se relajaba, extendió su polla tocando completamente la lengua que esperaba de Yugito con su punta y se permitió su liberación.Su primera cuerda gruesa voló a su boca de espera antes de que ella se tragara su polla para asegurarse de atrapar todo lo demás.Después de varios disparos más grandes de su semen, Naruto se estremeció de placer cuando Yugito comenzó a succionarlo para asegurarse de sacar toda su semilla de él.

Con los ojos encapuchados llenos de lujuria, Yugito se puso de pie y miró a Fu a los ojos antes de cerrar los suyos e inclinarse hacia adelante.Se detuvo a unos centímetros del rostro de la otra jinchuriki femenina que parecía insegura sobre qué hacer.Pero queriendo probar algo de la liberación de Naruto, Fu superó su vacilación para sellar su boca con la de Yugito.

Fu gimió cuando sintió que la polla de Naruto se endurecía de nuevo y se presionó contra su todavía sensible quim de verla y Yugito pasar su semilla entre ellos.Tirando de su agarre, empujó a Yugito hacia atrás mientras continuaba el beso hasta que la mujer chocó contra la gran mesa del comedor que parecía que podía sentarse cerca de treinta personas.Al terminar el beso, Fu abrió la camisa de Yugito exponiendo el sujetador de la mujer que ella rápidamente levantó haciendo que sus tetas se soltaran.Fu chupó una de las tetas de su compañero jinchuriki en su boca, pero solo la provocó con dureza mientras ocupaba sus manos aflojando los apretados pantalones de Yugito.Una vez que tuvo éxito, los derribó hundiéndose de rodillas en el proceso.Yugito cerró los ojos cuando Fu se bajó las bragas y esperaba sentir pronto la lengua de la mujer en su coño.

Sin embargo, Fu sonrió al notar que Yugito cerraba los ojos y sorprendió a la mujer que la hizo girar y empujó su torso contra la mesa.Fu luego hizo un gesto con la mano a Naruto hacia ellos diciendo: "Creo que ella quiere saltarse los juegos preliminares".

"¿Q-qué hay de ti?", Preguntó Yugito mirando por encima del hombro a la chica que extendía su coño por el cierre de Naruto que le había quitado toda la ropa.

"Vivo aquí ahora e incluso estoy en su equipo", respondió Fu con una sonrisa radiante, "puedo pasar mucho tiempo con él.Sé que es más difícil para ti.

Yugito estaba a punto de agradecer a su compañero jinchuriki, pero arqueó la espalda cuando Naruto se deslizó en su agujero bien lubricado."Oh, joder", gimió ella teniendo un pequeño orgasmo justo cuando él la penetraba por completo, "ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que me llenaste.Quiero tu leche dentro de mí ahora.De prisa por favor."

"Paciencia, todas las cosas buenas llegan a aquellos que esperan", respondió Naruto lentamente retirando su longitud.

"A la mierda con eso y yo ... ¡date prisa y comienza a golpearme el coño!"

Encogiéndose de hombros, Naruto comenzó a darle lo que ella quería sin ver una razón para negarla más.Mientras trabajaba su herramienta dentro y fuera de Yugito, ocupó sus labios con Fu besándola con avidez.También le pasó una mano por las piernas y comenzó a frotarla, haciendo que la mujer gimiera de placer.

Kyuubi mirando desde su silla deslizó un dedo en pliegues gimiendo ante la intrusión.Abrió su kimono para permitir el acceso a sus senos.Pellizcando y girando uno de sus pezones, la Bijuu prácticamente podía escuchar los sonidos de placer de su compañera Bijuu.Más aún de Nibi que de Nanabi, pero dudaba que Nanbi aún no hubiera creado una forma humana.Pensando que incluso eso podría ser ventajoso para ella, agregó un segundo dedo duplicando su placer y esperando que el jinchuriki terminara pronto, ya que realmente necesitaban ponerse manos a la obra.

Naruto echó la cabeza hacia atrás para gemir cuando Yugito comenzó a presionarlo con los músculos de su coño.Al final del beso, Fu comenzó a besarse a lo largo del cuello y el pecho de Naruto, abriéndose camino para ponerse, estaba golpeando a Yugito.Naruto pensó que el kunoichi iba a prestar atención a sus genitales o los de Yugito.Sin embargo, ambos recibieron una sorpresa cuando Fu separó el culo de Yugito y comenzó a pasar la lengua sobre su capullo de rosa anal.

"N-no allí ..." Yugito dijo al hacer contacto.

Naruto simplemente gimió cuando de repente la presión sobre su polla fue increíblemente fuerte."Joder", dijo teniendo que luchar contra ser expulsado por el arranque de Yugito."No la escuches Fu, a ella le encanta".

"P-pero está sucio", se quejó Yugito de placer a pesar de sus palabras.

"No está sucio", dijo Fu deslizando un dedo dentro del culo de Yugito mientras apartaba la boca, "Yugito está muy limpio aquí.Tal vez ha estado considerando dejarte jugar aquí, Naruto.

"¿Crees?"Fu asintió con la cabeza y le preguntó: "¿Es cierto Yugito?¿Has querido que le preste atención a este culo apretado tuyo?Puntuando su oración con un golpe en la parte de atrás, gimió cuando sus músculos se enrollaron alrededor de él en respuesta.

Sin embargo, a pesar de cómo reaccionó su cuerpo, sus palabras transmitieron un mensaje diferente cuando dijo: "N-no", tan enérgicamente como pudo considerando el doble equipo que estaba tomando.Tanto Naruto como Fu compartieron una mirada que transmitía cuánto la creían, pero en lugar de insistir en el tema, simplemente dijo: "Bueno, si cambias de opinión, sabes dónde encontrarme".

Aún así, el anfitrión del gato de dos colas no protestó más sobre el dígito de Fu excavando dentro de su pasaje anal.Naruto casi voló su carga cuando, con su mano libre, Fu comenzó a acariciar sus bolas, sabiendo que no iba a durar mucho más, comenzó a aumentar el poder de sus empujes, así como la velocidad que hacía que Yugito comenzara a maullar en la mesa. tela de la mesa que estaba doblada.Fu soltó los testículos de Naruto para frotar el clítoris de Yugito, lo que provocó que la mujer se deslizara por el borde hacia la felicidad orgásmica.Naruto sintió que su coño comenzaba a tratar de extraerle su esencia, golpeó sus caderas hacia adelante y enterró la punta de su polla contra la entrada de su útero y lanzó su semen en su lugar más profundo.

Después de depositarlo todo, se retiró de ella, haciendo que Yugito se quejara por la pérdida.Miró a Fu, que parecía que estaba a punto de saltar sobre la mesa para ser la siguiente, sin embargo, se detuvo cuando un aplauso llamó su atención.

Volviéndose hacia Kyuubi, que todavía estaba pasando el rato después de disfrutar de su propio orgasmo, Bijuu dijo: "Ahora sé que los tres podrían continuar todo el día, pero hay asuntos importantes que debemos manejar".

Fu hizo un puchero pero asintió con la cabeza al igual que Naruto, pero Yugito todavía estaba loca de su mente ya que apenas podía pararse mientras descansaba su mitad superior de su cuerpo sobre la mesa.Kyuubi se rió del estado de la rubia kunoichi y dijo: "Entonces lo tomaré como un acuerdo".

Naruto se subió los pantalones mientras Fu le ajustaba la ropa para que realmente la vistieran. Naruto preguntó: "Entonces, ¿por qué trajiste a Fu y Yugito?"

"Está relacionado con mi plan para que alguien entre a la prisión", respondió Kyuubi."Realmente no pensé que necesitaría tus servicios por así decirlo.Pero si quieres quedarte, está bien ".

Naruto asintió con la intención de hacerlo, así que Kyuubi dijo: "¿Te importaría cargarla?", Indicando el contenido de Yugito.Cuando Naruto la recogió, el Bijuu dijo: "¿Qué tal si nos levantamos en la habitación?"

"¿Pensé que querías que nos centremos en tu negocio?"Preguntó Naruto siguiéndolo junto con Fu.

"Sí", respondió Kyuubi, "pero vamos a viajar a uno de los sellos, así que imagina que sería mejor si estamos todos cómodos. Entrando en su habitación y subiendo a la enorme cama que contenía, se recostó mientras se recostaba. dijo, Naruto, tú acuéstate y todos presionaremos contra ti para que esto sea más fácil ".

Naruto lo hizo tendiendo a Yugito a su lado con Fu subiendo encima de él mientras Kyuubi se acomodaba en su lado libre.

"¿Qué?", Exclamó Fu sin haberlo hecho nunca antes, pero antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión, sintió un repentino tirón y se despertó en un área oscura con un solo cono de luz en cuyo centro residía la criatura detrás de gran parte de su miseria.

Kushina había estado molesta por este último retozo de su hijo, principalmente desde que había estado entrenando en cómo usar mejor sus nuevos poderes.Estaba tan absorta que casi había dejado de encender la lámpara y, cuando lo hizo, se apresuró a olvidar su bloc de notas sobre la mesa.Había tenido la tentación de ir a buscarlo, pero temía ser atrapada fuera de la luz verde.Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo y se abría el aburrimiento, ella realmente había considerado apresurarse a hacerlo.Acababa de darse cuenta de que el bloc de notas era en realidad una manifestación física de los pensamientos que ya poseía y al pensar que simplemente había aparecido en sus manos.Gruñendo molesta, estaba a punto de comenzar a estudiar nuevamente cuando la luz se apagó.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera gruñir un poco más, sintió un extraño tirón que generalmente significaba que Naruto vendría a visitarla.Pero después de esperar varios momentos y no apareció, comenzó a preguntarse qué había sucedido.Al pensar en el asunto, pensó que se concentró y encontró varios otros chakras poderosos cerca.Ella se concentró en la de su hijo y sintió un momento después que se sorprendió cuando la empujaron hacia su ubicación.Mirando a su alrededor, escuchó una voz fuerte que decía: "Mira, te dije que no eras Kyuubi.Aquí viene esa molestia arrogante ahora.

"¿Me estás hablando a mí?", Le preguntó Kushina al escarabajo gigante dentro de la caja del insecto cuando salió a la luz para ver a Naruto junto con Kyuubi, una mujer de piel oscura que no conocía, pero supuso que podría haber sido de Kumo, una de pelo verde. Kunoichi que parecía bastante nervioso, y una mujer rubia desnuda.

La criatura hizo clic molesta y preguntó: "¿Con quién más estaría hablando y por qué has permitido que esta criatura tome tu otra forma?¿Por qué has cambiado las formas de nuevo de todos modos?

"¿Qué está pasando?", Preguntó una confundida Kushina dirigiendo su mirada hacia Kyuubi.

"¿Me estás haciendo el tonto?"Las Siete Colas gritaron por ser ignoradas y debido a que Kushina aparentemente intentaba engañarlo para que creyera que la otra mujer era Kyuubi.

"Mira Nanabi," dijo Kyuubi con exasperación, "Soy Kyuubi.La razón por la que mi chakra es diferente es porque ahora poseo un cuerpo humano ".

"Pero este tiene tu chakra", dijo Nanabi indicando a Kushina.

"Debido a que está en posesión de mi forma original, ahora podemos intentar centrarnos en por qué vine aquí para hablar.Si quieres puedo decirle a todos tu verdadero nombre para que me creas.

"No te atrevas.Estos humanos no tienen derecho a escucharlo.Pero eso, incluso lo sabes, supongo que significa que estás diciendo la verdad, así que habla.

"¿Puedo preguntar algo primero", dijo Kushina, pero sin esperar el permiso preguntó a Yugito, "¿Por qué estás desnudo?"

Yugito se sonrojó como si se diera cuenta de que era ella por primera vez y rápidamente conjuró algo de ropa para ella."Lo siento, supongo que estaba un poco fuera de lugar".

"Un pequeño gatito", bromeó Nibi, "me sorprende que incluso estés despierto".

Kushina se sintió un poco tonta por preguntar, sonrojándose al darse cuenta de que la mujer era una de las mujeres que acababa de entretener."No importa", dijo rápidamente a pesar de que ya tenía su respuesta.

"Bien", dijo Kyuubi tratando de tomar el control de la conversación."Ahora la razón por la que estoy aquí es porque necesito tu ayuda, Nanabi, así como la tuya, Nibi".

"Qué tipo de ayuda", preguntó Nanabi entrecerrando los ojos.

"Necesito que se infiltre en una prisión llena de enemigos para la ambición de mi anfitrión".

"¿Por qué me importaría cualquiera de esas tonterías?Olvídalo;No amo a estos miserables humanos.Tú y Nibi pueden estar contentos de estar allí esclavos, pero nunca me someteré a ellos.

"Mírate insecto," dijo Kyuubi encendiendo su poder para intimidar al Bijuu.

"Ya veo, has recuperado algo de tu fuerza", dijo Nanabi sorprendida considerando lo débil que había sido Kyuubi la última vez."¿Cómo lo lograste?"

"No lo hice", dijo Kyuubi tranquilizándose cuando Naruto le puso una mano en la espalda.Sonriéndole al hombre, dirigió su atención a Nanabi antes de decir: "Mi anfitrión confió en mí lo suficiente como para liberarme con varias de mis colas intactas.Pronto volveré a estar a pleno rendimiento.

"C-puede hacerse con nosotros", dijo Nibi con tono esperanzador.

"De eso se trataba esta reunión.Pero dejemos aquí esta conversación que no interesa a algunos de los presentes ".

"Eres cruel Kyuubi", dijo Nanabi cuando los dos Bijuu comenzaron a girar, "He estado encarcelado más tiempo que nadie más que Shukaku.Ese maldito Senju nos reunió y nos cambió por shinobi sin valor que usó nuestro poder contra nuestra voluntad y porque me niego a ayudar, me dejarás encerrado ".

Kyuubi suspiró pero dijo: "Tienes razón, Nanabi.Sin embargo, si te libero, ¿qué harías?

"Yo ..."

"Lo siento", dijo Fu habiéndose movido para pararse frente al Bijuu."Nunca pensé en considerar que estabas tan miserable atrapado en mí como yo estaba atrapado contigo".

"Estaba prisionero, por supuesto que sería miserable", dijo Nanabi molesta por su anfitrión.

"También me sentí así.Un prisionero al destino de ser un jinchuriki.A decir verdad, nunca me dieron la opción ".

E-eso es irrelevante ...""Lo sé ... todos los humanos debemos ser iguales para ti ¿eh?"Volviéndose hacia Kyuubi, Fu se arrodilló inclinándose ante Kyuubi y le preguntó: "Por favor, deja que Nanabi se libere, incluso si ella no ayuda.Estoy seguro de que podemos llegar a algún tipo de arreglo ".

"¿Por qué rogarías por mi libertad?"

Poniéndose de pie para mirarla, Bijuu, la joven dijo: "Aunque nunca hablamos antes, me dabas tu chakra cuando estaba en peligro".

"No lo hice por ti", dijo Nanabi de manera objetiva, "simplemente no estaba dispuesto a pasar tiempo en ese vacío sin sentido esperando la reforma para ser libre".

"Pronto puede que no tengas elección", dijo Kyuubi, "Todos somos objetivos de los Akatsuki y dudo que lo que hayan planeado para nosotros, dudo que nos sirva de algo".

"Así que nuevamente seríamos utilizados por los humanos", dijo Nanabi disgustada.

"Sí, pero esta vez hay humanos que lucharán con nosotros".Dirigiendo su mirada a Fu, agregó: "O libéranos sin pedir nada a cambio.Te liberaré, Nanabi, pero solo puedes encontrarte encerrado de nuevo algún día.

Nanabi pareció considerar eso antes de decir: "Escucharé lo que tienes que decir".

Kyuubi asintió antes de exponer su plan.Kushina odiaba admitirlo, pero a pesar de saber que la vida de sus amigos dependía de su éxito, no prestó tanta atención como debería.En cambio, no podía entender cómo Nanabi había sonado fuera de su cabeza y sabía en el fondo que antes de que Naruto entrara en su vida, Kyuubi había sentido lo mismo.

Tenten estaba reuniendo sus suministros de entrenamiento tratando de recordar dónde los había arrojado a todos.Sakura y Naruto se ofrecieron a ayudar, pero ella los rechazó desde que Gai lo convirtió en un ejercicio de memoria para ella, ya que, como él lo expresó, "Saber dónde está un arma particular que arrojaste en el campo de batalla puede marcar la diferencia en una pelea". . "Después de haberle dado la razón en muchas ocasiones, se vio obligada a admitir que su sensei podría estar loca, pero él sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

La otra razón por la que insistió en hacerlo sola era porque estaba tratando de no superar su nerviosismo por estar cerca de los dos.Todo había estado bien hasta que se encontraron con Naruto.Él había estado sentado frente a una posada y, dado que parecía haber corrido toda la distancia, ella había comentado: "Jeez Naruto, tal vez deberías unirte al Equipo Gai.Les encanta correr todo el día ".

"No, gracias", respondió Naruto, "no tengo el cuerpo para esos monos.Además estoy bien, apenas estoy sin aliento.

"Bueno, entonces, ¿qué tal si recibimos algo de capacitación luego de registrarnos".

Tenten había aceptado fácilmente querer ver dónde se apilaba no solo contra Naruto sino también contra el aprendiz de Tsunade.Sin embargo, después de registrarse, Naruto se excusó para limpiar rápidamente y Sakura después de entrar en la habitación que ella y Tenten compartirían corrieron al baño diciéndole a la kunoichi que la vería en el lugar donde habían acordado entrenar.Tenten se encogió de hombros y agarró sus armas de entrenamiento y salió para esperar a las dos.

Unos minutos más tarde, Sakura se había unido a ella y había sorprendido a Tenten por su elección de ropa, ya que parecían ser más adecuadas para dormir y luego pelear.No porque fueran abiertamente sexys, sino porque el efecto general fue porque Sakura estaba usando solo una blusa blanca y junto con sus pantalones cortos negros ajustados normales aunque le faltaba la falda."Um, realmente vas a ponerte eso", preguntó Tenten un poco avergonzada ya que los pantalones cortos casi parecían estar pintados y se dio cuenta de que Sakura no llevaba sujetador o bragas.

"Por supuesto", respondió ella con naturalidad antes de comenzar a estirarse.

Tenten trató de sacarlo de su mente, pero un momento después sintió un sonrojo adornando sus mejillas cuando Naruto apareció como si hubiera tomado una ducha fresca.Su sonrojo se debió a la camiseta holgada que llevaba que mostraba sus musculosos brazos, así como pedazos de su pecho, así como un par de pantalones cortos sueltos de gimnasia.A pesar de sí misma, se sintió un poco celosa cuando miró a Sakura, que parecía elegir ese momento para agacharse, y para sorpresa de Tenten, ella echó un rápido vistazo a su pezón mientras su camisa colgaba.Además, se sorprendió de que si Naruto notaba que no le importaba, le preguntó cuáles eran las reglas básicas.

Enderezándose con los brazos cruzados sobre su cabeza y apretando su camisa contra sus senos, Sakura dijo: "¿Qué tal si yo y Tenten contra ti y tus clones?"

"Claro, si Tenten está bien con eso".

Aunque un poco decepcionada ya que quería medirse contra la mujer entrenada por Tsunade, pensó que eventualmente tendría una oportunidad.Naruto creó una docena de clones y luego dibujó números en sus diademas.Cuando ella le preguntó por qué, Naruto respondió que había hecho cada uno con una mezcla diferente de chakra para ver cuál sería el más duradero.Un poco sorprendida por su previsión, ella se preparó para enfrentar la inevitable avalancha de clones.Sin embargo, ninguna cantidad de preparación la habría preparado por lo bueno que se había vuelto Naruto.Sintió que incluso Sakura se había sorprendido ya que los clones constantemente se acercaban o clavaban a Sakura en el suelo.

El verdadero Naruto simplemente se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre un tocón con los ojos cerrados como si supiera que sus clones permitirían que le ocurriera algún daño.Realmente le molestaba que, en su mayor parte, era cierto, ya que los clones lograron desviar a todos los kunai que ella le envió.El partido de entrenamiento terminó cuando Tenten trató de dispararle al verdadero Naruto que un clon con el número siete intentó explotar atacando desde un punto ciego.Tenten sintió el ataque en el último segundo, pero sabía que no evitaría el golpe tan preparado para el impacto.Afortunadamente para ella, Sakura interceptó al clon golpeándolo en la mandíbula, y para sorpresa de ambos kunoichi a pesar de que retrocedió varios pies, no se disipó de inmediato.Sacudió la cabeza como si lo estuviera limpiando, pero justo antes de retomar su postura, desapareció en una nube de humo.

Naruto abrió los ojos y dijo: "Hmm número siete fue bastante estable".

Sakura estrechándole la mano dijo: "Cuéntame sobre eso".

La preocupación brotó en los ojos de Naruto mientras disipaba el resto de sus clones diciendo: "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, no pensé que sería tan estable, así que no estaba preparado para eso.Estaré bien."

Sin embargo, él tomó su mano para frotarla suavemente, lo que provocó que Sakura le sonriera dulcemente.Teniendo la sensación de que había sido olvidada y un poco celosa, Tenten se aclaró la garganta antes de decir: "Creo que es suficiente por hoy".

Ambos acordaron antes de ofrecer ayudarla a recogerla, lo que trajo a Tenten de vuelta al presente cuando encontró el último kunai.Sellando, se dirigió a la habitación del motel y se sorprendió de que Sakura no estuviera cerca.Arrojando sus cosas sobre su cama, fue a lo de Naruto, que estaba al otro lado del pasillo, y estaba a punto de llamar para preguntar si la había visto, pero se detuvo al escuchar a Sakura decir con una voz levemente dolorida: "Eso es todo.Sí, ese es el lugar ".

"Maldición, Sakura, eres realmente apretada", respondió Naruto aunque su voz no parecía coincidir con la imagen que se estaba formando en la imaginación de Tenten.

"Eso es porque", Sakura dejó escapar un gemido de repente antes de continuar, "durante meses estuve trabajando en nudos".

Tenten estaba un poco confundida por la respuesta de Sakura, pero aun así se hizo la pregunta: "¿Están durmiendo juntas?"

A punto de abrir la puerta para echar un vistazo con la esperanza de que estuviera desbloqueada, una voz que decía detrás de ella decía: "Yo".

Girando, vio a Naruto parado allí sosteniendo una bandeja en la que descansaba una taza de té junto con algunas tazas y bocadillos."N-naruto ... pero quién es ella ... eres un clon".

"Sí", respondió el clon con una sonrisa divertida, "¿Creías que el jefe y Sakura estaban haciendo lo desagradable?"

"N-no ... por supuesto que no", dijo Tenten, aunque estaba segura de que el clon de Naruto sabía la verdad.

En ese momento, Sakura dejó escapar un chillido agudo que hizo que el clon dijera: "Si no supiera mejor, pensaría que sí.Pero Sakura se sintió un poco rígida después, así que el jefe le ofreció un masaje.¿Te gustaría unirte a ellos?"

Tentada a hacerlo, ya que el té olía muy bien y quería que la mimaran un poco, se negó, ya que en ese momento todo lo que quería hacer era meterse debajo de una roca y morir de vergüenza.Decirle tanto al clon que decía: "Diviértete" antes de abrir la puerta.Tenten vislumbró a Sakura en la cama con una toalla mientras Naruto se sentaba a horcajadas sobre su espalda frotando sobre sus hombros de una manera que hizo que Sakura gimiera de placer y dolor.Suponiendo que se hizo un largo y agradable paseo, salió rápidamente por el pasillo y echó un último vistazo por encima del hombro justo cuando la puerta de la habitación se cerró.

"Parece que Tenten nos estaba espiando", dijo Naruto después de que su clon se disipó después de colocar la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche.

"No puedo decir que la culpo", respondió Sakura gimiendo cuando Naruto frotó un nudo particularmente difícil, "estaba haciendo suficiente ruido para resucitar a los muertos".

"Cierto", dijo Naruto, "¿Entonces puedo asumir que la invitaste para que la sedujera?"

"¿Estás diciendo que no quieres también", preguntó Sakura mirando por encima del hombro.

"No ... pero me sorprende que hayas sido tan rápido en poner esto en movimiento.Quiero decir que compraste esa ropa de entrenamiento solo para este viaje, ¿no?

"Sí, pensé que ayudaría a relajarla un poco.¿Estás molesto?

Besándola suavemente, dijo: "No, por supuesto que no.Me sorprendió eso es todo.Además, tenía ganas de pasar un poco de tiempo solo con nosotros dos ".

Sakura se dio la vuelta mostrando que debajo de la toalla estaba desnuda y dijo: "Bueno, somos solo nosotros dos y no creo que debamos preocuparnos por Tenten pronto".Metiendo la mano en sus pantalones cortos sueltos, Sakura sacó su polla y la guió hacia ella, esperando que sus labios inferiores dijeran: "Ahora déjame drenar algo de la rigidez de este tipo".

Deslizándose dentro de ella con facilidad practicada, Naruto decidió poner todas sus preocupaciones en espera para simplemente disfrutar de toda la vida que le había dado últimamente.

Tenten se preguntó qué estaba pensando mientras se miraba en el espejo.En lugar de su ropa normal, estaba vestida con una blusa rosa holgada y holgada debajo de la cual llevaba un sostén deportivo negro.Para completar el atuendo, llevaba un par de pantalones cortos negros similares a los de Sakura.Tomando algunas respiraciones para estabilizarse, salió del baño y agarró sus pergaminos y comenzó a dirigirse al claro arbolado donde Naruto y Sakura estaban esperando.La razón de su estilo de vestir no podía explicarlo exactamente, pero sentía que era porque estaba cansada de ser la mojigata del grupo.Después de todo, si Naruto y Sakura podían desfilar frente a ella casi sin nada, entonces ella también debería poder hacerlo.

El viaje había tomado tres días hasta ahora y, a menos que ocurriera una catástrofe, llegarían a Wave mañana.La pareja había terminado cada noche de combate, lo que había dejado a Tenten con un respeto saludable no solo por las habilidades de Naruto sino también por las de Sakura.Lamentablemente, sintió que simplemente no estaba a la altura de la chica de cabello rosado, que probablemente era otra razón por la que estaba vestida, ya que esperaba al menos competir en miradas.No, los tres días le habían mostrado a Tenten que ella era un pony de un solo truco, así que aquí la confianza estaba bastante golpeada, ya que sintió que tanto Naruto como Sakura en menor medida se retenían contra ella.No lo frotaron, por supuesto, ni siquiera lo mencionaron, pero Tenten, cuyo sueño de ser una gran kunoichi como Tsunade, sentía que apenas sería una nota al pie de página en los libros escritos para las generaciones futuras.

Al llegar al claro, se sintió un poco mejor cuando Naruto hizo una rápida doble toma, obviamente sorprendida por su elección de ropa.Pero ella sintió que desaparecía cuando Sakura simplemente sonrió, ni siquiera por etapas.Supuso que no debería sorprenderse ya que últimamente Sakura parecía exudar confianza.Realmente había sorprendido a Tenten cuando, después de regresar de su caminata en la primera noche del viaje a Wave.Sakura aún no había salido de la habitación de Naruto y cuando lo hizo, llevaba puesta una bata holgada y corta.Se la había quitado antes de sentarse en su cama, mostrando a Tenten que no llevaba nada más que un par de bragas sexys y aunque las dos se habían bañado antes en las aguas termales.

Sin embargo, algo que a Tenten le pareció extraño fue que realmente no parecía ser para la atención de Naruto.Casi parecía que era para beneficio de Tenten de alguna manera, como si Sakura estuviera tratando de que se relajara a su alrededor y al rubio shinobi.Sin embargo, al ver al hombre atractivo usando solo los pantalones cortos sueltos que había estado entrenando en cada uno de los días dejándolo sin camisa, Tenten pensó para sí misma: "Sí, como si eso fuera a suceder".Por un minuto, la morena se entregó a una fantasía en la que el jinchuriki se presionaría contra ella de una manera menos inocente que las pocas veces que había sucedido durante las sesiones de entrenamiento.

"Listo Tenten", preguntó Sakura al darse cuenta de que la mirada de Tenten parecía enfocada a un millón de millas de distancia.Ella sonrió cuando la chica asintió con la cabeza y abrió un báculo de uno de sus pergaminos.

"Voy a acercarme y mezclarlo hoy", preguntó Naruto sorprendido por el cambio de armas.

"No he tenido mucha suerte golpeándote desde la distancia".

"Oye, haces que parezca que quieres golpearme", dijo Naruto inclinando la cabeza, "No estás enojado, ¿verdad?"

"Frustrada es la palabra que usaría", dijo Tenten preguntándose por qué los ojos de Sakura parecían iluminarse ante su elección de palabras.

Se dio cuenta de lo que la niña de cabello rosado estaba pensando cuando dijo: "Sabes que hay mejores maneras de usar a un hombre para deshacerse de la frustración que golpearlo con objetos de madera".La boca de Tenten se abrió de golpe ante lo que Sakura sugirió que la hizo reír mientras decía encogiéndose de hombros, "Pero a cada uno lo suyo".Mirando a sus dos compañeros shinobi, dijo: "Sin embargo, esto plantea un pequeño problema.No creo que este sea un buen partido, a menos que Tenten, estés abierto a la posibilidad de formar un equipo doble con Naruto ".

"Um, ya lo hemos hecho antes", respondió la kunoichi preguntándose si Sakura ya estaba hablando de combate.

"Cierto, pero antes me respaldabas en un rol de apoyo.Si vas a acercarte, dudo que te sea de mucha ayuda.Lanzando las manos a la espalda, dijo inocentemente: "Oh, bueno, creo que volveré y me sumergiré rápidamente en el onsen del motel.Ustedes dos intentan no dejarse llevar demasiado, todavía tenemos una larga caminata por delante mañana ".

Sakura comenzó a caminar hacia atrás dando pasos exagerados mientras silbaba para sí misma.Una vez que se perdió de vista, Tenten vio a Naruto sonreír en la dirección que había dejado antes de enfocarse en ella y preguntarle: "¿Tienes uno de esos kunai embotados?"

Asintiendo, Tenten dijo: "¿Para qué lo necesitas?"

Sonriendo, la rubia dijo: "Bueno, si planeas usar ese palo grande, no creo que quiera bloquearlo con mis manos y todo lo que tengo es kunai real".

Tenten abrió un kunai y se lo arrojó.Naruto la arrebató del aire fácilmente y una vez que se puso en su posición ella entró en ella y le dijo: "¿No te pongas fácil conmigo o te arrepentirás?"

"Qué miedo", respondió Naruto en tono de broma, pero Tenten no parecía divertido en lugar de atacarlo.

Ella apuntó el arma a su cabeza varias veces, lo que Naruto evitó fácilmente moviendo la cabeza tanto como fue necesario.Ella cambió las cosas al girar repentinamente, trayendo al bo en un gran arco diagonal con la esperanza de conectarse con sus piernas, pero Naruto saltó fácilmente hacia atrás evitándolo.Al aterrizar, estaba a punto de lanzarse a la ofensiva, pero cuando dio un paso hacia ella oyó un clic y, cuando ella volvió a golpearle el arco, de repente se triplicó en longitud al separarse en tres segmentos conectados por una cadena. .

Tenten se le acercó girando el arma con habilidad pero no con ningún grado de pericia.A decir verdad, podría haber terminado la pelea varias veces en el transcurso de sus muchos ataques, pero se contuvo.Aunque no fue por lástima o simpatía, Tenten pareció sentir su falta de compromiso para derrotarla y enojarse dijo: "Te dije que no me tomes a la ligera".

En su frustración, ella se giró hacia él salvajemente, pero eso era lo que Naruto había estado esperando, y al entrar en su columpio golpeó su muñeca y le hizo soltar el arma que navegó hacia el bosque.Tenten miró su mano antes de mirar a Naruto y sentirse completamente derrotada de rodillas."Pensé que te pedí que no fueras fácil conmigo".

"Lo hiciste."

"Podrías haber terminado la pelea desde el principio, así que ¿por qué detenerte?"

"No me contuve.Simplemente seguí con mi estrategia ".

"¿Qué estrategia?"

"Bueno, pensé que te beneficiarías más al desahogar tus frustraciones y llevarlas a tu pérdida, luego de que yo simplemente terminara el combate antes de que comenzara".

"Realmente cómo, mostrándome que puedes vencerme de varias maneras.Kami, soy patética.

"No eres patético Tenten".

Ella lo miró y le dedicó una sonrisa débil antes de decir con tristeza: "Eso es amable de tu parte.Pero no es verdad.Nunca voy a ser tan bueno como Tsunade ".

Arrodillándose frente a ella, sonrió y dijo: "No digo cosas, no me refiero a Tenten.Eres el usuario de herramientas ninja más preciso en toda la aldea.

"Sí, ¿y a dónde me ha llevado eso?En mi primer examen de Chunin, Temari me derrotó por completo.Desde entonces, parece que no he ido a ninguna parte.

"Oye, al menos todavía no eres un genin como yo", dijo Naruto tratando de animarla.

Funcionó por un momento cuando ella le sonrió, pero se desvaneció cuando dijo: "Los títulos de Naruto no significan nada.Puede que sigas siendo un genin, pero tienes el mejor shinobi con clasificación S.Dudo que alguien te detenga por ser simplemente un genin.

"No me puse tan fuerte por mí mismo, aunque Tenten".De pie se alejó y dijo: "Tampoco lo hice solo por aprender de una persona.Creo que has ido lo más lejos posible bajo la tutela de Gai-sensei, así que te encontraremos a alguien más de quien aprender ".

Tenten lo miró entusiasmado y poniéndose de pie preguntó: "¿De verdad quién?"

"Lo dejaré como una sorpresa por ahora.Pero confía en mí cuando digo que definitivamente te beneficiarás de un nuevo maestro.Pero hasta entonces digamos que te muestro una o dos cosas.

"Claro", dijo el kunoichi poniéndose delante de él, "¿qué tienes en mente?"

"Bueno, teniendo en cuenta tu habilidad con las herramientas ninja, la mayoría de las personas con las que luchas querrán acercarse, imagino".Mejoremos tu taijutsu para que, si lo hacen, aprendan a lamentarlo.También podría acercarte un poco más a tu sueño de ser Tsunade ligero.Quiero decir que sé que es famosa por su fuerza y destreza médica, pero confía en mí cuando digo que es tan buena en taijutsu como Gai-sensei.Las historias sobre ella realmente minimizan ese hecho ".

"Tienes mucha suerte de estar tan cerca de ella como lo estás", dijo Tenten con nostalgia.

"Lo estoy", estuvo de acuerdo Naruto y una vez que Tenten estuvo lista la cargó.

Durante la siguiente hora, Naruto corrigió los agujeros que notó en sus posturas.La forma en que parecía captar instantáneamente sus sugerencias hizo que Naruto creyera que había más de un genio en el Equipo Gai.También estaba empezando a sentir que el sensei de ese grupo podría haber favorecido demasiado a uno de sus estudiantes sobre los demás.Si bien estaba bien entrenar a Lee exclusivamente en un campo, no entendía por qué Gai insistiría en que Tenten compartiera ese régimen de entrenamiento.A medida que pasaba el tiempo y el sol comenzaba a ponerse, Naruto comenzaba a darse cuenta de que el tiempo que pasaba presionado contra Tenten cuando ajustaba sus posturas comenzaba a tener un efecto en cierta parte de su anatomía.Aunque solo estaba semiduro en el momento en que lo supo una vez que se convirtió en una dureza completa, incluso sus pantalones cortos holgados no lo ocultarían.

Consciente de que era solo una parada temporal, Naruto dijo: "¿Qué tal si la llamamos una noche?"

"Por favor, solo un combate más", dijo Tenten sintiendo como si hubiera encontrado un nuevo conjunto de habilidades en el que podría sobresalir. Sin mencionar que Naruto estaba demostrando ser un excelente instructor.Cuando él asintió, ella admitió para sí misma que también disfrutó de esos momentos de instrucción cuando sintió su cuerpo duro presionar contra su espalda mientras él movía sus brazos y piernas a mejores posiciones para ofensiva o defensa dependiendo de la postura.

Alineándose con ella, Naruto dijo: "Cuando estés listo".

Tenten respiró hondo centrándose y asumiendo una postura que Naruto le había mostrado, comenzó a mirar a su oponente.Cuando pensó que había encontrado una abertura, golpeó, pero Naruto la bloqueó golpeándola a su vez.Ella desvió el golpe girando hacia su guardia y levantó su rodilla para aplastar su sección media.Naruto levantó su propia rodilla, bloqueándola y girando hacia el suelo intentó barrerla.Ella saltó sobre la patada levantando las piernas hacia su pecho y cuando él se quedó de pie se las enganchó alrededor de la cabeza.Tirándolo de sus pies, ella trató de bloquear su brazo para que se sometiera, pero Naruto logró soltarse.Agarrando su tobillo antes de que pudiera alejarse, él la atrajo hacia él, pero ella intentó darle un codazo en la cara.Naruto se vio obligada a soltar su tobillo para bloquear el golpe, pero la agarró del brazo.Poniéndose de pie, la puso de pie y tiró de su brazo detrás de su espalda.Ella trató de golpearlo con su otro codo, pero él también lo atrapó doblándolo para unirse al o último esfuerzo, ella trató de poner su pie sobre el suyo, pero Naruto lo apartó y luego envolvió su pierna alrededor de la de ella para evitar otro intento.

Ambos respiraban con dificultad cuando Naruto dijo: "Creo que es un partido".

Tenten se hundió en la derrota, pero se puso rígida cuando su trasero hizo contacto con la entrepierna de Naruto y la polla semi-excitada que sus pantalones sueltos permitieron reinar libremente.Naruto se dio cuenta de lo que la había provocado una burla y estaba a punto de disculparse, pero luego se detuvo cuando sintió que la apretaba un poco más fuerte contra ella.Al soltar sus manos, Tenten no se apartó de inmediato, así que, probando las aguas, la abrazó y le preguntó: "Siente algo que te guste", y comenzó a frotar círculos sobre el estómago expuesto de Tenten.

Aunque más que un poco excitado, Tenten hizo un esfuerzo a medias para liberarse de su agarre y dijo: "Deberíamos volver".

"¿Estás seguro?", Preguntó Naruto al no necesitar ejercer más presión para mantener a la kunoichi en sus brazos, "parece que no quieres ir a ningún lado".La mano que frotaba su estómago comenzó a moverse hacia el sur, lentamente, arrastrando ligeramente sobre su piel para que Tenten pudiera marcar su progreso y detenerlo si quería.Cuando llegó a las bandas de sus pantalones cortos, Naruto simplemente lo arrastró sobre ellos y alcanzando su honeypot ahuecó su montículo colocando sus dedos a los lados de su raja.Tenten permaneció en silencio y dijo: "Tú también quieres esto, ¿no?"¿Por qué otra razón te vestirías de forma tan tentadora sino para atraerme?

"E-eso no es cierto", dijo Tenten encontrando su voz, "S-sakura estaba vestida de manera mucho más provocativa que yo".

Moviendo su boca hacia su oído, la mordisqueó suavemente antes de susurrar: "Sakura se vistió de esa manera para atraerme y provocarme.Por lo tanto, usar esa lógica también debe tenerlo.Tenten no podía negar que había sido parte de su razonamiento, así que permaneció en silencio cuando Naruto comenzó a extenderse y cerrar los dedos de la mano que ahuecaban su coño.Sintiéndose extendida, se sintió avergonzada por el gemido que hizo.Naruto usó su otra mano para inclinar su rostro hacia él cuando dijo: "Conviértete en mío, Tenten, y nunca te arrepentirás.Satisfaceré este increíble cuerpo tuyo y te convertirás en la kunoichi con la que sueñas.

Tenten miró a Naruto a los ojos y vio que se refería a todo lo que decía.Rindiéndose a sus deseos y creyendo que él podría hacer lo que dijo, ella cerró los ojos.Tomando eso como su consentimiento, Naruto selló su promesa con un beso al que ella respondió con entusiasmo.

Ahora comprometida con su decisión, Tenten giró en sus brazos y agarró el trozo de carne que había presionado contra su trasero.Al acariciarlo con toda su dureza mientras luchaba con su lengua contra la de Naruto, no podía creer lo grande que se sentía.Necesitando verlo por sí misma, rompió el beso y se puso de rodillas y bajó los pantalones cortos de Naruto.Una vez que su polla despejó la banda de la cintura, se levantó casi golpeando a Tenten en la barbilla."Wow", dijo ella mirando a su bestia tuerta, ya que era fácilmente dos veces más grande que el hombre más grande con el que se había acostado.

Lamiendo sus labios, colocó una mano sobre la base y comenzó a acariciar su polla.Mirándolo mientras la miraba, ella le guiñó un ojo antes de besar la punta y luego tragar la mitad de su espada.Naruto gimió y se sorprendió de que ella tomara lo intuitivo como lo había hecho."Esta no es tu primera vez", preguntó Naruto luchando contra un gemido debido a los esfuerzos de Tenten.

"No", admitió ella después de dejarlo escapar de su boca, aunque continuó apretando su eje, "He estado con algunos chicos.Principalmente me cansé de escuchar sobre sexo de otros.Me cubrí como civil y me dejé recoger por diferentes tipos.A decir verdad, fue una especie de decepción ".Pareciendo un poco preocupada, preguntó: "¿No piensas menos de mí, verdad?"

Acunó su cabeza cariñosamente y él respondió: "Por supuesto que no.Sería un hipócrita si lo hiciera. "

" Entonces, ¿con cuántos has estado? "Tenten preguntó curiosa cuando su mano se volvió resbaladiza con su precum.

"Mucho más que unos pocos," admitió Naruto, "Pero podemos guardar esa conversación para más tarde.En este momento creo que es hora de mostrarte lo genial que debe ser el sexo ".Se unió a Tenten de rodillas, lo apartó de él y la empujó hacia adelante para presentarle su montículo aún cubierto.Metiendo la mano en su bolsa, sacó un kunai que decía: "Quédate quieto".Con la habilidad de un cirujano, él se burló de sus pantalones cortos e hizo un corte rápido que expuso su coño empapado para su placer visual.Pasando su polla hinchada sobre ellos, pudo sentir a Tenten temblar ante el contacto y lentamente presionó su polla hacia adelante.

Cuando fue penetrada y se separó con terminaciones nerviosas que nunca habían sido tocadas en sus experiencias previas, repentinamente cobraron vida, Tenten se hundió hacia adelante descansando sobre sus antebrazos mientras gruñía, "Oh, mierda ... eres tan jodidamente enorme".

Sonriendo y nunca cansándose de escuchar que Naruto dijo: "No es solo por mostrar confía en mí".Retirando su longitud hasta que solo quedaba la punta, empujó hacia adelante nuevamente golpeando su cuello uterino.

"Joder", gritó Tenten mientras estaba abrumada por el placer.Al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de experimentar, miró hacia atrás en estado de shock cuando dijo: "Jodidamente vine".

"Confía en mí, las cosas solo mejoran desde aquí", dijo Naruto mientras comenzaba a moverse realmente dentro de ella.

Tenten comenzó a arrojarse hacia atrás al encontrarse con los impulsos de Naruto con los suyos al sentir que algo enorme se construía dentro de ella.Gimiendo en puro éxtasis, modificó su creencia anterior de que había sido experimentada antes ya que no había sido sexo.No, ya que su cuerpo la estaba mostrando rápidamente, ya que experimentaba sensaciones muy mejoradas, esos otros hombres solo habían insinuado que era posible, lo que estaba disfrutando ahora era sexo.Sintiendo esa sensación de construcción en su estómago a punto de explotar en algo nuevo y mucho más poderoso, levantó sus manos gimiendo, "Me voy a correr.Sí ... mierda, esas perras ni siquiera insinuaron que sería tan bueno.

Confundido, Naruto arqueó una ceja, pero al sentir su propia liberación también dijo: "Yo también estoy cerca, Tenten".

Tenten se puso rígida y sintiéndose mal dijo: "Por favor, no te corras adentro.No es seguro y no conozco el jutsu contra el embarazo ".

Naruto sabía que no sería un problema, pero respetar sus deseos asintió, causando alivio en sus ojos.Al acercarse a ella, comenzó a jugar con su clítoris para llevarla al límite y con un poderoso empujón final logró causarle a Tenten su primer orgasmo real mientras gritaba: "Ahora esto es jodido".Naruto se retiró para que no involuntariamente cubriera el útero de Tenten con su semilla mientras ella se hundía en el suelo del bosque.

Jadeando en su alegría post-orgásmica, notó que su polla parecía estar todavía dolorida e hinchada, por lo que ponerse de rodillas preguntó: "¿Quieres que te termine con la boca?"

En realidad, dijo deslizándose junto a ella, separando aún más sus pantalones cortos, comenzó a burlarse de su trasero diciendo: "¿Qué tal si me dejas correr aquí?"

"No lo sé", respondió Tenten vacilante, pero Naruto la recostó sobre su espalda y extendiendo sus piernas y culo, comenzó a lamerle el culo."Ah", gimió Tenten ante la extraña sensación cosquilleante del trabajo de Naruto.Cuando comenzó a relajarse y la nueva experiencia se volvió más y más placentera, extendió las manos para separarlas y decirle: "Adelante, Naruto.Permíteme darte esto primero, así que asegúrate de llenarme con toda esa chispa caliente.

"Está bien", dijo Naruto alineando su polla con su pasaje anal y haciendo una nota mental para agradecerle a Fu por su actuación similar en Yugito."La primera vez que acepto".Aunque lo dijo con entusiasmo, sabía que no debía lanzarse hacia adelante, con tanto cuidado se empujó dentro de ella.Aún así, Tenten solo podía tomar la mitad de su polla cómodamente, así que lentamente trabajó su herramienta de un lado a otro.

"Kami", gimió ante la sensación alienígena que estaba demostrando ser casi tan adictiva como el sexo normal, "Tu polla incluso hace que mi trasero se sienta increíble".Envolviendo su tobillo detrás de su espalda y bloqueándolos, ella dijo: "Date prisa….Quiero sentirlo ... "

" ¿Qué es lo que quieres sentir?

"Tu semen dentro de mí ... por favor ... lo quiero ... lo necesito".

"Ya veo", dijo Naruto deteniéndose antes de levantarla e inclinarse hacia atrás hasta que estuvo encima."Bueno, entonces, por supuesto, haz que me corra".

Tenten hizo un puchero por un segundo antes de levantar sus caderas lentamente y luego, tan despacio, bajó.Se detuvo a mitad de camino, pero en el siguiente fue un poco más lejos.Ella lo hizo hasta que finalmente su trasero se hundió completamente e hizo contacto con sus bolas.Ahora completamente empalado en su polla, Tenten comenzó a trabajar su trasero más rápido y pronto estaba saltando arriba y abajo con una pasión increíble cuando ella se estiró para acariciar sus bolas diciendo: "Quiero lo que está almacenado aquí.Dámelo Naruto.

Alcanzando para ahuecar sus tetas, Naruto comenzó a ayudarla al encontrar sus empujes hacia abajo con los suyos."Eso es todo, Tenten trabaja para eso.Joder ... eso es ... ¡A la mierda!

Sintiendo que su polla comenzaba a hincharse mientras se acercaba a otro fantástico final propio, Tenten le apretó las bolas cuando ella comenzó a frotar su coño y fue recompensada cuando gruesos mechones de semen comenzaron a bañar sus entrañas con calor líquido.Levantando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras su propio orgasmo la atravesaba, gritó: "¡Joder, sí, ahora esto es sexo!"

Sintiéndose mareada, se desplomó en el pecho de Naruto mientras comenzaba a roncar ligeramente, sintiendo como si hubiera corrido hacia Suna en medio día, pero sin importarle un poco.Naruto le acarició la espalda sintiéndose un poco cansado, pero no quería desmayarse a menos que estuviera en una cama tibia y luchara por ponerse de pie.Acunando a su nuevo amante en sus brazos, Naruto comenzó a caminar de regreso al motel pensando que se teletransportaría a su habitación después de despejar el bosque.Aunque estaba contento de regresar a Wave, ya que era donde sentía que realmente había comenzado a entender lo que era ser un shinobi.Una parte de él dudaba un poco, ya que tenía el presentimiento de que lo que sea que Tsunami quisiera con ellos no sería tan fácil como esperaba.

Capítulo siguiente: Regreso a la ola: Haku


	21. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 21

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío y, por lo tanto, no estoy ganando dinero con eso.Además, esta historia es una ficción de limón, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde sea que vengan

Capítulo 21: Return to Wave: Haku

Estaba sola, bañada en la oscuridad mientras estaba encerrada en un ataúd y había sido así por lo que para ella había sido un período de tiempo incalculable.Al principio había sido horrible, y si ella fuera realmente consciente de ello, probablemente se habría vuelto loca.Sin embargo, la mente es realmente una cosa increíble y para evitar su descenso a la locura, había cerrado su conciencia y, como una cinta pegada en un bucle sin fin, simplemente reproducía los recuerdos que conducían a su estado actual de ser una y otra vez.Actualmente, en su sueño perpetuo, estaba reviviendo la parte en la que el hombre en el que había confiado con su vida la había descartado como una herramienta innecesaria para ser encerrada hasta el momento en que podría haberla usado nuevamente.

El pasado hace casi cuatro años:

Asustada más allá de lo creíble, acababa de experimentar una sensación que la había hecho sentir como si su alma estuviera siendo tomada.No recordaba cómo terminó en la pequeña caja en la que se encontraba, ya que lo último que recordaba era ser derrotada por el usuario de la sombra de aspecto perezoso.Además, se sentía como si su cuerpo estuviera rodeado de tierra, casi como si estuviera en el centro de una muñeca de arcilla de algún tipo, ya que no parecía estar suelta sino apretada a su alrededor.

Intentando mantener la calma, comenzó a repasar lo que podía resolver en los últimos momentos.Había despertado a la sensación de que la caja en la que estaba se estaba moviendo.Se había sentido casi como viajar en un elevador, ya que parecía elevarse lentamente.También fue acompañado por la sensación de que estaba en el proceso de teletransportarse ya que dondequiera que había estado al principio había estado mortalmente silencioso, pero cuando comenzó a moverse, sonó como si de repente hubiera aparecido en algún lugar donde estaba teniendo lugar una gran o su pueblo se había estado preparando para invadir Konohagakure, ella asumió que había estado dormida desde su pérdida en el combate preliminar del Examen Chunin.Preguntándose si estaba siendo convocada como una especie de refuerzo sorpresa, se preguntó qué esperaba ganar Orochimaru haciéndola una sorpresa incluso para ella.Sin embargo, fue entonces cuando la sensación de que su alma estaba siendo subsumida por otra persona comenzó a abrumarla.Afortunadamente, terminó cuando la sensación de su caja subiendo fue reemplazada por la de descender como si alguien estuviera reprimiendo la convocatoria.Los sonidos de la batalla se cortaron repentinamente, haciéndola creer que cualquier portal por el que había pasado la había cerrado dejándola donde había sido convocada.

Ella se quedó sola sin nada más que compañía, pero la oscuridad y el silencio hasta un grito de dolor, "Ahh, maldito sea.Mis brazos, me ha quitado el jutsu.Reconoció la voz al instante, ya que pertenecía al hombre por el que había jurado dar su vida.

"Por lo que parece", dijo la voz tranquila de Kabuto, y aunque era leal, todavía sonaba presumido incluso al abordar la derrota de su maestro."Pensar que el Tercero todavía podía pelear a ese nivel a pesar de sus años avanzados.Y que incluso lograría encontrar una manera de derrotar al Edo Tensei "

" Maldita sea ", susurró Orochimaru sus palabras sonando como si vinieran de dientes apretados.

Al oír pasos acercándose a la caja en la que estaba, rezó para que la dejara salir.Sin embargo, a pesar de que la tapa se retiró, la luz del sol no la alcanzó, ya que la tierra que la cubría por completo, "Es una pena que haya logrado suprimir que convoques a este.No creo que le hubiera ido tan bien peleando con su amada esposa como lo hizo con el Hokage "

" Ahhh ", gritó Orochimaru el dolor en sus brazos muertos antes de decir:" Quién sabe.Pero si el Cuarto usó ese jutsu contra el Kyuubi, entonces probablemente ahora sepamos por qué no pudimos resucitarlo usando Edo Tensei ".

La tapa de su caja se volvió a colocar en su lugar cuando Kabuto se movió para ayudar a su maestro, pero todavía podía escucharlo decir: "Entonces, ¿qué debemos hacer con el ataúd?Dudo que Biwako Sarutobi sea de mucha utilidad en el futuro ".

"Haz que uno de los Sound Four lo lleve a una base cercana.Siempre podemos usar el sacrificio interior para resucitar a alguien más.El jutsu debería mantenerla en un estado de animación suspendida.Será interesante ver si todavía está viva en unos años.

"De hecho", dijo Kabuto llevando a Orochimaru, "supongo que tendremos que transferir tu alma a un nuevo recipiente".

"Sí, pero contaré con usted para que me ayude a impulsarlo el mayor tiempo posible si es inevitable.Pero quizás podamos recuperar el uso de mis brazos sin dar pasos tan drásticos todavía ".

"¿Realmente cómo?"

"Buscaremos a un viejo amigo mío, Kabuto.Estoy seguro de que aprovechará la oportunidad de reunirse con sus seres queridos ".

El presente

No sabía cuánto tiempo habían pasado más días, meses, años o incluso o allí fue donde su sueño terminó para comenzar de nuevo con la noticia que recibió del propio Orochimaru de que tenía una tarea especial para ella y su equipo.Una que consideraba de suma importancia.No sabía por qué el fundador de Sound Village consideraría la muerte de Sasuke Uchiha como un evento tan estremecedor.Pero no había habido nada que no hubiera hecho por Orochimaru y supuso que su infierno actual era probablemente algo que merecía como resultado.

"¿Cómo me veo?"Koyuki Kazahana le preguntó a su guardaespaldas y miembro del Harén, Fubuki Kakuyoku, mientras se acercaba a la sala de reuniones donde los delegados de varios países la estaban esperando.Estaba ataviada con la túnica rosa y el sombrero de ala ancha que a menudo necesitaba usar durante las funciones oficiales de su puesto en la vida.

"Impresionante", respondió Fubuki antes de agregar, "Aunque con toda la ropa que llevas puesto es difícil de decir".

"Estaba hablando de la ropa", dijo Koyuki adornando a su compañera con una sonrisa divertida.

"No sé si debería decir", dijo Fubuki mirando hacia otro lado tratando de ocultar su propia sonrisa, "Podría alentarte a usarlos con más frecuencia.Pero si debes saber que te quedan perfectamente.

"Gracias", dijo Koyuki, su sonrojo estaba oculto por el maquillaje que llevaba.Al entrar en una parte del salón donde estaban estacionados los guardias del palacio, Fubuki hizo un sutil cambio para comenzar a seguirla detrás de ella para presentar el aire de una subordinada y no de una mujer que compartía a su amante y su cama cuando estaba preocupado.A decir verdad, Koyuki no sabía cómo sobrevivían sus otros amantes sin emparejarse como Fubuki y ella lo habían hecho.De acuerdo, para empezar, Koyuki había sido bisexual, pero supuso que también se debía a que los demás también tenían un mayor acceso a Naruto.Lamentablemente, tener la apretada agenda de un jefe de estado, así como una de las actrices más populares en todos los países elementales, tendió a cortar sus oportunidades con la popular rubia.Tenía un plan para rectificar esa situación, pero decepcionada había sufrido un pequeño revés cuando rechazó el último guión de su próxima película de Princess Gale.Pero ella no iba a firmar una película que obviamente estaba siendo apresurada para capitalizar la popularidad de la última.No, cuando actuó frente a la cámara como Princesa Gale, solo sería si cumpliera con los altos estándares que tenía para ella.

Ella no dudaba de que se encontrarían, aunque no con Tayuya como su manager.El ex kunoichi Sound actualmente estaba buscando lugares de rodaje para la película.Koyuki estaba impresionado con algunas de las imágenes que la pelirroja le había enviado y el gobernante de Spring Country sabía que el estudio también lo había sido.Pero Koyuki también sabía que había motivos ocultos para las acciones de la mujer, ya que la mayoría de los sitios se encontraban en países a lo largo de la frontera occidental de la Tierra de la Tierra.Tayuya pensó que sería la mejor manera de colarse en el país ya que la frontera había cambiado recientemente ya que Earth Country había anexado a varios de sus vecinos a lo largo de esa frontera.Iwa no había invadido per se, pero se creía que su shinobi había estado detrás de los recientes disturbios y la mala suerte que había llevado al derrocamiento de varios Daimyo, así como a la rápida aceptación del nuevo status quo por parte de otros para que pudieran aferrarse a ellos. poder como gobernadores regionales.Era una práctica que Earth Country había comenzado varios años antes con uno de los primeros países en sucumbir ante su vecino más grande, la Tierra de los Fideos.Pero Tayuya pensó que debido a la frontera occidental relativamente nueva de Earth Country, Iwa aún no sabría cómo defenderlo mejor.Koyuki pensó que probablemente haría su intento en algún momento después de haber terminado de explorar su ubicación actual.Era una práctica que Earth Country había comenzado varios años antes con uno de los primeros países en sucumbir ante su vecino más grande, la Tierra de los Fideos.Pero Tayuya pensó que debido a la frontera occidental relativamente nueva de Earth Country, Iwa aún no sabría cómo defenderlo mejor.Koyuki pensó que probablemente haría su intento en algún momento después de haber terminado de explorar su ubicación actual.Era una práctica que Earth Country había comenzado varios años antes con uno de los primeros países en sucumbir ante su vecino más grande, la Tierra de los Fideos.Pero Tayuya pensó que debido a la frontera occidental relativamente nueva de Earth Country, Iwa aún no sabría cómo defenderlo mejor.Koyuki pensó que probablemente haría su intento en algún momento después de haber terminado de explorar su ubicación actual.

Al llegar a la puerta detrás de la cual los delegados esperaban ansiosamente su decisión sobre con quién intercambiaría Spring y en qué cantidades, respiró para estabilizarse antes de asentir a uno de los guardias que estaban cerca.El hombre la abrió cuando otra anunció su presencia en la habitación.Al entrar, sonrió cortésmente antes de dirigirse a su tarima donde se arrodilló sobre almohadas de satén mientras los delegados reflejaban sus acciones en el piso frente a ella.Sintiendo que Fubuki tomaba una posición de guardia detrás de ella, Koyuki apreció el gesto, pero cuando miró a dos de los delegados, dudó que su guardaespaldas pudiera protegerla si querían causar problemas.

El primero fue un consejero mayor de Suna llamado Joseki.En verdad, se sorprendió cuando el hombre se hizo cargo de las negaciones del burócrata menor que les había sido asignado.Principalmente porque una cosa que Suna poseía en abundancia era el petróleo.¿Por qué un hombre de su estatura haría una oferta tan feroz para que Suna tomara la mayor parte, si no todo, el exceso de suministro que Spring producía cuando tenía tanto que no había entendido al principio?Pero ahora ella creía que él simplemente esperaba negarle a los otros países el acceso a él.Por un lado, podía entender su preocupación considerando que compartían una frontera y una historia sangrienta con Iwa, quien parecía estar expandiéndose y también estaba desesperada por los recursos de Spring.

Dejando que su mirada pasara por el concejal en su camino hacia la segunda persona que sabía que era hábil y peligrosa, se detuvo en el diplomático de Iwa por un momento.Aunque el hombre era un shinobi por definición, no era tan hábil como muchos de los presentes que habían ingresado en el brazo diplomático del programa de shinobi de Iwa.Por mucho que sospechara del ala diplomática de una aldea tan militante, tampoco era muy hábil para ser embajador, ya que la había insultado a ella y a varios de los otros invitados presentes en los últimos días.Si Iwagakure no estuviera ya en tan malos términos con sus aldeas, sospechaba que el tonto que habían enviado habría causado un daño considerable.

Pero Iwa se hizo un servicio enviándolo en el que Koyuki ya no creía que Iwa había estado detrás de la curación de Nadare y su posterior complot contra ella.Ella, por supuesto, había sido informada de que el que había hecho la curación real había sido una Kunoha kunoichi llamada Rin.Pero la kunoichi había desaparecido y se suponía que estaba muerta después de una desastrosa misión que había involucrado a un grupo de shinobi de la Tierra de los Bosques llamado Prajñâ.Una vez habían sido el grupo Anbu de élite de ese país, pero cuando cerró su aldea shinobi se volvieron mercenarios.Eso no quería decir que no tuvieran habilidades o que fueran completamente inmorales, ya que eran un grupo muy unido y leal entre sí.Pero tendían a trabajar para cualquiera con el efectivo para pagarles.Sin embargo, poco después de la supuesta muerte de Rin, el Prajñâ había sido aniquilado,

La teoría que Tsunade había presentado y Koyuki había apoyado era que Iwa los había contratado.Ya sea para apuntar específicamente a Rin o simplemente haber sido contratada para interferir con la misión que ella y Kakashi habían sido asignados solo para terminar capturándola, Tsunade no estaba segura.Pero en algún momento la kunoichi puede haber sido convertida a trabajar como agente de Iwa.Sin embargo, la razón por la que los Hokage creían que estaban detrás de la trama en la primavera era que era una táctica que Iwa había estado usando últimamente para desestabilizar un país y tomar el control con un mínimo de alboroto.Si bien Spring no compartía una frontera con Iwa, eso no significaba que no estuvieran interesados en sus recursos.Koyuki sabía que ellos también, pero debido a los estrechos vínculos de Spring con Konoha, debe haber sabido que tenían pocas posibilidades.Por lo tanto, habían enviado a un diplomático tan inexperto que no quería desperdiciar uno de sus pocos buenos en un esfuerzo perdido.Para Koyuki eso también significaba que no eran responsables de tratar de deponerla.Ella sabía que podría ser que Iwa simplemente estaba reduciendo sus pérdidas ya que su plan había fallado.Pero para Koyuki, eso no parecía probable, especialmente porque el hombre había intentado con todas sus fuerzas asegurar un pequeño porcentaje de las exportaciones de Spring de una manera bastante torpe.

Pasando a probablemente la más peligrosa de las personas, su mirada se centró en Danzou y ella resistió el deseo de temblar cuando el hombre se arrodilló frente a su estrado solo, excepto por los dos Anbu que estaban detrás de él.Aunque el hecho de haber traído a Anbu a la reunión fue un insulto para ella como anfitriona, ya que dedujo que dudaba de su capacidad para asegurar su hogar.Sabía que también era un mensaje sutil para los otros diplomáticos del poderío militar de Konoha.Danzou sin duda estaba midiendo las posibilidades de que la insultaran contra el hecho de que si no fuera por Konoha, ella ni siquiera tendría un trono.A decir verdad, Koyuki se sorprendió de que el anciano incluso apareciera ya que el diplomático por el que estaba asumiendo había creído que, considerando su historia con Leaf Village, los recursos que su país comenzaría a exportar ya eran tan buenos como los de ellos.

Sonriendo a los delegados reunidos, dijo: "Gracias a todos por venir, así como por su paciencia con la espera de que termine nuestra investigación sobre la rebelión antes de que continuemos discutiendo con quién Spring abriría nuevas relaciones comerciales.Si bien la investigación lamentablemente no arrojó conclusiones concluyentes, decidí seguir adelante independientemente.Con ese fin, he decidido que Spring adoptará un enfoque bastante abierto a nuestras relaciones comerciales a partir de ahora.Eso significa que estaremos abiertos a comerciar con todos los países que también estén dispuestos ".

Naturalmente, los presentes quedaron atónitos, especialmente el embajador de Iwa, que ahora podía informar a sus superiores de su éxito.Ella tuvo cuidado de evaluar las respuestas de Danzou y Joseki y se sorprendió de que ninguno de los dos parecía terriblemente molesto.Aun así, Danzou hizo un esfuerzo para necesitar alguna aclaración sobre su decisión diciendo: "Esa parece una elección bastante extraña considerando lo que su país acaba de soportar, su majestad".

"Para algunos puede parecer así", respondió Koyuki, "Sin embargo, debido a la distancia de Spring de los otros países elementales, no tenemos enemigos".

"De eso eres consciente", respondió Danzou con calma, "Todavía dudo que Nadare estuviera actuando solo.Su curación parecería sugerir que tuvo ayuda externa.Quizás si estuviera dispuesto a entregar el cuerpo que Konoha podría ayudar en su investigación.

"Agradezco la oferta.Pero me temo que esa avenida ya se ha cerrado desde que su cuerpo fue destruido.Sinceramente, deseo considerar el asunto cerrado y si él tuvo la ayuda de uno de los países presentes aquí hoy, se darán cuenta de que no fue su intriga lo que les dio lo que querían.Pero, el deseo de Spring de continuar llevándose bien con sus países amigos y que, con suerte, establecerá un estándar que otros elegirán seguir ".

De pie, Danzou dijo: "Una postura bastante ingenua si me preguntas.Especialmente cuando se considera que al suministrar algunos recursos aquí a sus países, los animará a continuar su expansión agresiva ".

Koyuki frunció el ceño pero asintió en reconocimiento a su punto.Que Iwa probablemente continuaría su crecimiento ahora pesaba sobre su conciencia.Pero también sabía que al excluir el País de la Tierra fomentaría la hostilidad entre su país y él.Sin mencionar que si el sueño de Naruto se cumpliría, necesitaría personas con conexiones con Iwa, algo que su intercambio con ellos le daría.Independientemente de que ella sabía que la apuesta se había hecho ahora y todo lo que quedaba por ver era si había algún beneficio en algún momento.

Nibi continuó corriendo mientras evitaba un senbon que impactara un árbol que acababa de agacharse mientras se mantenía delante del Anbu que la perseguía."Maldita sea, no necesitas liderarlos en una persecución tan larga", dijo Nanabi enfadada en parte porque Nibi se estaba divirtiendo, así como a la situación actual de Bijuu de estar sellada dentro de ella.Tomándose un momento para recordar cómo se había convertido en una jinchuriki temporal, la humana Bijuu llevó a los árboles, ya que haría que aquellos que la persiguieran fueran menos propensos a arrojar armas ya que la querían viva.

Entonces recordó cuando Kyuubi dijo que había hablado con los dos Bijuu presentes en el sello de Fu cuando comenzó a recordar el evento: "Básicamente, mi objetivo es llevar a una persona al interior de la prisión.Para eso los necesito a los dos.

"¿Por qué?"Nibi había preguntado confundido: "Si eres consciente de que esta prisión representa un riesgo, ¿por qué no simplemente nivelarla?"

"Porque hacerlo alertará a este Danzou del hecho de que Konoha está entre él y Root", le había explicado Yugito a su Bijuu.

"Exactamente", había dicho Naruto, "Danzou ha estado en esto por años.El objetivo aquí es vincularlo a este esquema y para eso necesitamos reunir evidencia.Si nivelamos la prisión, manejamos el problema inmediato pero dejamos intacto el más grande ".

"Olvida sus razones", había gruñido Nanabi, "¿Cómo es que pretendes liberarnos de estos malditos sellos?"

"He estudiado tu sello, Nanabi", había respondido Kyuubi, "podré abrirlo, pero para dejar a Fu ileso necesitas dejar tu forma original".

"¡Qué!No seas absurdo ", el insecto Bijuu había respondido," ¿Por qué haría eso?Si hago eso, entonces este humano ... "

" El poder con el tiempo coincidiría con el tuyo.Sí, lo sé.Sin embargo, la única forma de obtener tu libertad es si ella permanece ilesa.No te preocupes;tu propio poder volverá a crecer también.Cuando Naruto me liberó, me permitió cuatro de mis colas, actualmente mi fuerza aumentó a seis.Sin mencionar el bono adicional.

"Bonificación adicional", preguntó Nibi inclinando la cabeza mostrando su curiosidad sobre el asunto.

"Sí", respondió Kyuubi extendiendo su mano y un pequeño fuego había aparecido en él, "Como sabes, Bijuu nunca antes había tenido una naturaleza elemental en nuestro chakra.Cuando tomé posesión de este cuerpo, me sorprendió saber que tenía afinidad con el fuego y que había recogido uno con Wind debido a mi tiempo en Naruto.Con los dos combinados supongo Hellfire es una forma adecuada para describir el elemento que nace de los dos combinados"

Kyuubi dejar morir al caer fuego dejando un poco excitado ante la perspectiva Nibi ya que ella siempre había estado fascinado por la capacidad del ser humano para utilizar ciertos elementos especialmente después estando sellado en Yugito, que tenía una afinidad tan fuerte por disparar que cuando dejaba que Nibi se hiciera cargo, sería como un gato ardiente.

Como Nibi había reflexionado sobre cómo sería, Nanabi preguntó: "Digamos que estoy de acuerdo, lo que es para evitar que simplemente despegue una vez que tenga mi nueva forma".

Kyuubi sonrió como si esperara la pregunta diciendo: "Simple, incluso después de que su Voluntad se implante en el nuevo cuerpo, será con ciertas condiciones".

"Condiciones", dijo Nibi, no le gustaba el sonido de eso, ya que no quería convertirse en esclava de la voluntad de su compañero Bijuu.

Sin embargo, el gato Bijuu se sorprendió cuando Kyuubi dijo: "No te preocupes Nibi, no te cargarán con ellos".

"¡¡¡Qué!!!"Nanabi rugió desde detrás de su sello haciendo que los humanos retrocedieran, ya que parecía que el Bijuu cargaría la caja de plástico de la cual tomó la forma."¿Qué la hace tan especial?"

"Ella ya acordó ayudar a su anfitrión y, por extensión, Naruto y estoy seguro de que ella estará de acuerdo con lo que he planeado.Por otro lado, simplemente estás en esto por ti mismo.Si bien puedo entender que incluso preguntarías cómo te haría seguir con mi plan demuestra que necesito ciertas salvaguardas en el lugar ".

Nanabi suspiró tranquilizándose antes de decir: "¿Y esos serían?"

"Te implantarán en un nuevo cuerpo, pero tu chakra Bijuu se sellará a menos que termines en una situación en la que lo necesites para defenderte.Además, si abandonas mi plan, activaré una protección que hará que tu Voluntad sea eliminada del cuerpo ".

"¿Usted puede hacer eso?"Kushina preguntó sorprendida, "¿Pensé que tu transferencia era permanente?"

"Lo es", respondió Kyuubi, "pero Nanbi no lo será hasta que complete su misión".Dirigiendo su atención al Bijuu, agregó: "En ese momento eliminaré la barrera final y se fusionará completamente con su nueva forma".Nanabi asintió con la cabeza.Parecía que estaba a punto de estar de acuerdo, pero Kyuubi agregó: "Sin embargo, hay algo más que ambos deben saber antes de estar de acuerdo".

"¿Qué pasa ahora?", Dijo Nanabi molesta considerando que tenía que estar de acuerdo a pesar de las condiciones.

"Tanto el Primer Hokage como Madara pudieron controlarnos debido a las energías inestables que poseíamos como resultado de cómo surgimos.Pero esa inestabilidad también fue la razón por la cual después de la muerte de nuestros anfitriones pudimos reformar.Si haces este cambio y te vuelves como yo si mueres, eso es todo ".

"Quiere decir…"

"Sí, ya no vas a reformar después de varios años ya que ya no estarás compuesto de chakra.Ahora, una compensación es que nunca más volverás a ser sellado, pero depende de ti decidir si vale la pena el riesgo ".

Nibi no necesitó tiempo para pensar, ya que experimentar la vida fuera del sello nuevamente era un sueño hecho realidad para el Bijuu, por lo que aceptó rápidamente.Unos momentos después, Nanabi también estuvo de acuerdo.Con su compañera Bijuu accediendo a ayudar, Kyuubi le explicó cómo tendrían que dejar atrás sus formas originales, así como separar varias de sus colas.Naturalmente para Nibi, el proceso había sido fácil con Yugito y ella tomando uno cada uno.Para Nanabi, el proceso fue muchas veces más difícil, ya que al principio Bijuu había exigido que seis de sus colas fueran transferidas al nuevo cuerpo.A pesar de que Fu finalmente disfrutaría de los beneficios de las siete colas completas, Kyuubi sintió que dejarla con solo una sería una mala elección, teniendo en cuenta que cuando Akatsuki hizo un movimiento contra Konoha sería con casi todas sus fuerzas.Por lo tanto, lo que siguió fue una larga negociación entre Kyuubi y Nanabi.Aunque Nanabi finalmente aceptó tomar tres para la transferencia, Nibi sospechó que se debía en parte a Naruto.Cuando el jinchuriki masculino había necesitado volver con sus compañeros de equipo que se dirigían a Wave con él, el niño había agraciado a cada una de las mujeres presentes, salvo a su madre y a ella, con un beso que a menudo se compartía entre los amantes.Después de que desapareció del sello llevando a Kushina con él, Nanabi finalmente acordó una división similar a la que tenía Kyuubi.Dejó a Nibi con la impresión de que Nanabi no se había visto tan afectada por los sentimientos con los que Naruto había bañado a Fu como lo había revelado.Cuando el jinchuriki masculino había necesitado volver con sus compañeros de equipo que se dirigían a Wave con él, el niño había agraciado a cada una de las mujeres presentes, salvo a su madre y a ella, con un beso que a menudo se compartía entre los amantes.Después de que desapareció del sello llevando a Kushina con él, Nanabi finalmente acordó una división similar a la que tenía Kyuubi.Dejó a Nibi con la impresión de que Nanabi no se había visto tan afectada por los sentimientos con los que Naruto había bañado a Fu como lo había revelado.Cuando el jinchuriki masculino había necesitado volver con sus compañeros de equipo que se dirigían a Wave con él, el niño había agraciado a cada una de las mujeres presentes, salvo a su madre y a ella, con un beso que a menudo se compartía entre los amantes.Después de que desapareció del sello llevando a Kushina con él, Nanabi finalmente acordó una división similar a la que tenía Kyuubi.Dejó a Nibi con la impresión de que Nanabi no se había visto tan afectada por los sentimientos con los que Naruto había bañado a Fu como lo había revelado.

Luego, Nanabi intentó crear una forma humana, pero terminó en un fracaso ya que en general se acordó que una boca pincher y ojos compuestos no eran sexys en lo más mínimo.Antes de que pudiera intentarlo nuevamente, Kyuubi le ordenó a Nanabi que creara una forma más pequeña del tamaño de un escarabajo rinoceronte real.Nibi aún recordaba haber luchado por reírse cuando el Nanabi más pequeño con tres alas que representaban sus colas había salido de la boca del más grande y preguntó: "Ahora qué", con una voz aguda y chillona que parecía haber sido mezclada con helio.

Kyuubi logró mantener la compostura aunque Nibi había detectado una pequeña sonrisa que amenazaba con aparecer.Sin embargo, sabiendo que sin duda retrasaría aún más el procedimiento si Nanabi se daba cuenta de su diversión, mantuvo su enfoque en el asunto en cuestión.Extendiendo sus manos, un pequeño estuche apareció entre ellos.Kyuubi estaba preparado cuando Nanabi retrocedió al verlo, así que al ponerlo en el suelo y abrirlo dijo: "Puedes inspeccionar el sello que usaré antes de comprometerte a entrar".Retrocediendo, el sello apareció en el frente de la jaula, por lo que Nanabi se acercó y comenzó a leerlo a través del plástico de su sello original.

Mientras Nanabi estaba ocupada, Kyuubi se acercó a Nibi y al otro diciendo: "Fu, una vez que Nanabi te haya dejado, romperé el sello.Probablemente sea mejor hacerlo en el campo de entrenamiento detrás de la barrera de privacidad.Haré lo mismo por ti, Yugito, una vez que tengas un momento privado en Kumo.

"¿Por qué, es peligroso?"Yugito preguntó.

"No, pero no estoy seguro de lo que podemos esperar y ustedes dos ya hicieron suficiente daño a mi casa", respondió Kyuubi haciendo sonrojar a ambas mujeres debido a su vergüenza.

"Muy bien, estoy de acuerdo", dijo Nanabi dirigiendo la atención de todos hacia él.Kyuubi asintió y metiendo la mano en su kimono sacó un pergamino.Abriéndolo y abriéndolo, Nibi pudo ver el contorno de dos manos, así como un punto en blanco en el centro alrededor del cual estaba escrita la fórmula del sello.Kyuubi escribió el número tres y se lo entregó a Fu, le informó al Jinchuriki que lo colocara sobre el sello que Nanabi estaba detrás.Fu hizo lo que se le indicó y luego puso sus manos en los contornos.Un momento después apareció un vacío negro detrás del Bijuu encogido que lo absorbió cuando apareció uno más pequeño en el caso que Kyuubi había creado para depositarlo.

"Excelente", dijo Kyuubi recogiendo el estuche, "Ahora te guardaré dentro de mí por un momento".Cuando dijo que empujó la jaula dentro de su estómago y se convirtió en chakra y fue absorbida por el Bijuu."Bien, ahora volvamos al mundo real y comencemos".

Nibi no estaba seguro de lo que sucedió después de eso, pero se imaginó que Fu, Kyuubi y Yugito se habían despertado en la cama para descubrir que Naruto se había maniobrado de alguna manera entre ellos sin perturbar su conferencia.Para entonces ella había regresado a su propio sello y siguió las instrucciones de Kyuubi absorbiendo una de las colas de su forma original mientras esperaba a Yugito.La mujer apareció varios momentos sosteniendo un pergamino similar al que Fu había usado.Yugito le sonrió diciendo: "No será lo mismo sin ti".

"Siento lo mismo", dijo Nibi, "pero gracias por esto".

Desenrollando el pergamino, Yugito lo colocó sobre la piedra tallada detrás de la cual Nibi había estado sellado durante el tiempo que la rubia dijo: "No hay problema.Sé que te hicimos las cosas bien, pero una jaula sigue siendo una jaula.Por cierto, Kyuubi dijo que también tenías un nombre verdadero.¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

Nibi se encogió de hombros antes de decir: "Realmente no parecía importar.Me conocías como Nibi y eso fue lo suficientemente bueno.No lo consideré un secreto como lo hace Nanabi, pero fue algo que me molestó antes de que te convirtieras en mi anfitrión, ya que ninguno de mis anteriores se había molestado en considerar la posibilidad ".

"Yo tampoco", dijo Yugito avergonzado.

"Lo sé, pero me conociste como algo más que una fuente de poder.Después de eso, los nombres no parecían importar ", dijo Nibi con una sonrisa.

"¿Te importaría decirme?"

Nibi sacudió la cabeza cuando Yugito presionó sus manos en los contornos del pergamino.Cuando la singularidad apareció detrás de ella, el gato de dos colas dijo justo antes de desaparecer: "Es Yoruichi".Nibi se despertó y se encontró tendida en la gran mesa del comedor de Kyuubi."Qué prisa", dijo mientras se sentaba.Al mirar sus manos, vio que estaban blancas y al dirigir su atención a una ventana pudo ver el reflejo del asesino que Kyuubi había descrito.Habiéndose apegado a la forma que creó, comenzó a hacer que su cuerpo cambiara para parecerse a él.

Sin embargo, cuando su piel comenzó a oscurecerse, sintió que una mano la golpeaba al revés de la cabeza cuando Kyuubi dijo: "Suficiente".

Cuando el color de Nibi volvió a palidecer, ella dijo: "Ouch, ¿cuál es la gran idea?"

"Necesito que sigas luciendo así hasta después de que termine tu parte en mi plan".

Nibi frunció el ceño pero asintió y al girar sobre la mesa notó que Yugito yacía inconsciente en el extremo opuesto."¡Yugito!"

"Está bien," dijo Kyuubi saludando a Nibi para que la siguiera."Ella simplemente está un poco agotada por la transferencia.Fue más fácil para Fu ya que se hizo dentro del sello.Hablando de eso, Fu, ¿serás tan amable de llevarla a una habitación para que descanse?

Fu asintió así que después de Kyuubi, Nibi preguntó: "Entonces, ¿cuál es exactamente mi parte en este plan tuyo?"

"Primero, vas a ser capturado", respondió Kyuubi mientras guiaba a la mujer hacia el equipo de asesinos que había quitado después de preparar el cuerpo.

"¿Y entonces?"

"Vas a morir."

Nibi fue expulsada de los árboles por un estallido de kunai que aterrizó frente a ella poniendo en espera su recuerdo.Aterrizando en el suelo, apareció un Anbu detrás de ella, obligándola a agacharse debajo de su patada mientras ella giraba con uno de los suyos.Deslizando su pierna por debajo de él, ella rodó sobre sus pies.Ella atrapó otro golpe de Anbu y le soltó el hombro.El hombre gritó de dolor cuando ella lo pateó.Nibi sabía que uno de los Anbu que la perseguía era leal a Naruto, pero del grupo de cuatro con el que se había encontrado dos había sido hombres y dos mujeres.

"Aléjate", dijo una de las mujeres mientras sacaba su espada, "mira a Lizard".

Los dos asintieron moviéndose hacia su compañero de equipo para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.La gata enmascaró a Anbu, cargada, así que Nibi sacó el kama que su cuerpo había usado en la vida y paró el golpe de la espada.Al bloquear las armas entre sí, Nibi pensó que esta era la mujer a la que Kyuubi se refería debía llevarla a la prisión.Nibi también podía decir que la mujer estaba molesta porque Nibi hirió a uno de sus hombres.Cuando los dos se enfrentaron, Nibi se sorprendió de lo mucho que necesitaba trabajar para evitar que Yuugao anotara golpes debilitantes.A pesar de que atribuyó parte de eso a que se había convertido en humana, sabía que a menos que recurriera a su chakra Bijuu, la pareja probablemente iría a Yuugao.Si bien eso era parte del plan, Nibi tenía su orgullo y no quería caer fácilmente.

Un momento después, dos senbon impactaron contra su cuello causando que Nibi perdiera la conciencia casi instantáneamente.Pero cuando se desplomó en el suelo, todavía pudo escuchar a Nanabi cuando el Bijuu sellado dentro de ella dijo: "Te merecías saberlo".

"¿Pueden ustedes dos dejar de actuar como todo amoroso?"Tenten dijo molesta por detrás de Sakura y Naruto.Sakura que había estado caminando con su brazo envuelto alrededor de Naruto se giró para mirar a la joven y estaba a punto de replicar.Pero con un suspiro se soltó y comenzó a caminar al lado de su amante.

Sakura se preguntó qué había salido mal cuando Tenten, que había dormido toda la noche hasta la mañana después de su tiempo con Naruto, se había despertado sorprendida al ver a una sonriente Sakura acostada junto a ella en la cama.Naruto se había estado duchando para prepararse para el o Sakura había esperado, había estado más que un poco confundida y temerosa de que Sakura se enojara ya que Tenten sabía de sus sentimientos.Pero, después de asegurarle que no lo era y explicarles que deberían esperar a Naruto, los dos se habían quedado en silencio con Tenten sentada desnuda debajo de las sábanas.A partir de ahí, las cosas habían ido decididamente mal, ya que Tenten se había puesto furiosa al escuchar la explicación de Naruto de cómo estaba unida a él o ella lo expresó, "Podría haber estado un poco divertido.¿Pero realmente pensaste que sería genial terminar como parte del puto Harem?"Cuando Naruto le explicó su creencia de que ella había aceptado" ser suya ", ella respondió:" Simplemente pensé que eso era hablar de almohadas.Quiero decir, ¿quién realmente piensa que cuando un hombre dice ser mío así quiere decir que es un contrato de por vida?De pie mientras usaba la manta como barrera para proteger su desnudez, había agarrado los pantalones cortos y la camisa que se habían quitado mientras dormía y al ver el agujero que Naruto había cortado la noche anterior ya no era tan aceptable como lo había estado en medio de la agonía. su lujuria dijo: "Voy a ducharme.Tráeme algo de ropa de mi habitación y quiero que me cubras de pies a cabeza para que sean más conservadores ".Ella había entrado en el baño de la habitación de Naruto mientras Sakura había ido a buscar la ropa de Tenten pensando que no quería que él hurgara en su bolso con su ropa interior.Sakura los colocó fuera de la puerta del baño y cuando Tenten abrió, solo había hecho lo suficiente para pasar el brazo y agarrarlos.Después de vestirse, les había dicho que consideraba regresar a la aldea pero que terminaría la misión.Mientras los tres viajaban, Tenten parecía arrastrar los pies con la esperanza de molestarlos, pero parecía que a ella le había molestado su indiferencia y se mostraba abiertamente afecto ahora que su relación le había sido revelada.

Por lo tanto, cuando Naruto y Sakura dejaron pasar un puesto de dumplings, Tenten dejó de decir abruptamente: "Quiero unos dumplings".Luego giró sobre sus talones caminando hacia uno de los bancos exteriores antes de sentarse.Suspirando, Sakura lo siguió al igual que Naruto y después de colocar y recibir sus órdenes procedió a comer en silencio.Tenten los sorprendió diciéndoles de repente al Jinchuriki: "Déjame preguntarte algo".Cuando Naruto asintió, ella preguntó: "Sé que estoy unida a ti y planeas tomar más amantes para expandir tu influencia".Pero, ¿y si quiero perder el tiempo con alguien?Hmmm, digamos Sasuke ... "

" Tenten ", interrumpió Sakura enojada.

"¿Qué?"ella respondió su voz igual de acalorada, "Es justo, ¿verdad?Quiero decir, anoche estaba ... ", sonrojándose en una mezcla de ira y vergüenza cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de felicitar al rubio, se concentró en la ira continua," No importa lo que fue anoche.Quiero saber si se me permite perder el tiempo como quiera.Tenías muy claro que podías hacerme hacer lo que quisieras, así que probablemente puedas hacer que te ame si eso es un problema ".

"No haría eso", respondió Naruto, "para responder a tu pregunta si eso es lo que quieres, entonces está bien".

Arqueando una ceja, Tenten dijo una pequeña sorpresa sangrando en su voz, "¿En serio?¿Estarías de acuerdo con eso?

"No diría exactamente que está bien", respondió Naruto honestamente, "Tal vez sea algo arraigado en el ADN de un hombre y sé que es hipócrita, pero no puedo decir que el pensamiento me haga feliz exactamente".Sin embargo, tienes razón y si te hace feliz me ocuparé de eso.Lo mismo va para ti S ... "

" No necesito a ese Naruto ", dijo Sakura rápidamente y colocó su mano sobre la de él," Soy tuya y solo tuya ".Tenten frunció el ceño y estaba a punto de decir algo, pero la kunoichi de cabello rosado dijo: "Naruto, ¿te importaría traerme más albóndigas?"

"Seguro."

Sakura esperó hasta que ella y Tenten estuvieran solas mientras Naruto se movía para cumplir con su pedido antes de redondear a su compañera kunoichi diciendo: "¿Qué demonios fue eso?"

"Una pregunta justa", respondió Tenten con calma, un poco contenta de haber logrado levantarse de uno de los dos, "¿Por qué todos debemos ponernos en línea mientras él se acuesta con quien quiera?Tal vez quieras ser una mujer sumisa, pero yo no.

"Bien", respondió Sakura luchando por no gritar, pero susurró acaloradamente, "Pero no necesitas mencionar a Sasuke solo para lastimarlo.Eso fue cruel.La cara de Tenten se suavizó un poco, pero se endureció cuando Sakura agregó: "Además de la persona con la que deberías estar enojado, eres tú".

"¿Yo?¿Qué te hace decir eso?No me propuse seducir a nadie ".

"Quizás no, pero terminaste tratando de seducir a Naruto ahora, ¿no?¿O simplemente te pusiste esa ropa por su sentido de la moda?

"Yo ..."

"Además, no olvidemos que elegiste acostarte con un hombre que sabías que al menos me interesaba".

"No anunciaste que tenías un reclamo sobre él", replicó Tenten, "Además de lo que te importa, probablemente lo hayas compartido con la mitad del pueblo.Al menos sé que han sido todas las chicas con las que ha salido recientemente.

"No puedes usar información que ahora conoces para defender tu elección", dijo Sakura calmando, "No sabías eso, así que elegiste acostarte con él a pesar de conocer mis sentimientos".Entonces, ¿tal vez fue personal hmm?¿Quizás tu problema sea conmigo entonces?

Tenten miró hacia otro lado antes de decir: "Mira, dejémoslo bien.Lo solucionaremos más tarde ... pero tal vez una pequeña parte de la razón por la que estoy tan molesta es porque me gustó la idea de que él me encontraba atractivo parecía elevarme sobre ti.

"¿Por qué?"

Tenten suspiró y dijo: "Supongo que cuando la gente habla de ti ahora dice que eres el sucesor de Tsunade.Siempre ha sido mi sueño ser considerado como una kunoichi en los mismos aspectos que ella y, sinceramente, me molesta de la manera equivocada que parecía haberlo logrado teniendo en cuenta que cuando te conocí parecía que todo lo que parecías interesado era salir. bebé Uchiha ".Sakura no se ofendió porque sabía que era una evaluación justa de sus sueños como genin.Ahora que Tenten lo había admitido en voz alta, pareció calmarse y agregó: "Supongo que también es porque una vez más no pude estar a la altura de la imagen de Tsunade, ya que nunca sería seducida tan fácilmente.Sabes que tendrás que esperar hasta que ella baje como Hokage para avanzar con tu objetivo.Naruto nunca logrará seducirla.

Sakura permaneció en silencio decidiendo guardar la información que él ya tenía para ella.Ella no sabía si Tenten vendría o no, pero sintió que no revelar más sobre su red de amantes era probablemente lo mejor.Sin embargo, ella dijo: "Nunca digas nunca, no es de conocimiento común, pero la única razón por la que Tsunade regresó a la aldea para convertirse en Hokage fue por él".

"¿Lo que realmente?"

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Sakura dijo: "Sí, ella me contó la historia durante el entrenamiento un día".Mirando por encima del hombro para ver a Naruto venir con un plato de albóndigas, Sakura rápidamente dijo: "Prométeme que te lo tomarás con calma y te lo diré".

"Bien, pero no voy a dormir con él otra vez".

"Está bien, simplemente me deja más amor", respondió Sakura antes de volverse hacia su amante y decir dulcemente: "Gracias, Naruto".Naruto sonrió y se sentó un poco sorprendido de que Tenten no pareciera inclinada a retomar su conversación desde donde había terminado.

Tenten estaba de acuerdo con eso, ya que no sabía si podría cumplir su promesa si la empujaban ahora, así que a regañadientes tomó algunas de las albóndigas que Sakura le ofreció.Alejándose de la pareja cuando Sakura comenzó a darles de comer a su amante, dejó que su mente divagara sobre lo que Naruto había hecho por su ídolo y por qué Tsunade había necesitado convencerla para que volviera en primer lugar.

Komachi se puso de pie detrás de Danzou en uno de los muchos parques que salpicaban la capital de Spring.Aunque estaba centrada en su entorno, también se preguntaba qué estaba esperando Danzou mientras estaba sentado en un tablero al aire libre de Shogi que presentaba este parque y donde se reunían muchas personas mayores y aquellas personas interesadas en el juego para disfrutar del clima templado actual de Spring.El anciano de Konoha había enviado a su compañero Towa esa mañana con un mensaje, pero cuando informó de su éxito, no dio ninguna indicación de a quién había enviado para entregarlo.Entonces Danzou le había informado al hombre Anbu que debía hacer los preparativos para su regreso a la aldea antes de ordenarle que lo siguiera al salir de su costosa habitación de hotel.Komachi sabía que no debía interrogar a su maestro no porque la reprendiera, sino porque ella era una herramienta en sus ambiciones nada más.Ella no tenía más valor que los peones en el tablero que Danzou había establecido mientras esperaba a quien él había invitado a conocerlo.

Era una filosofía que había estado arraigada en ella desde que había sido adoptada del orfanato por lo que ella pensó que amaría a los padres de Anbu, pero en cambio resultaron ser miembros de la Raíz que rápidamente la entregaron a Proyecto: Semilla.Proyecto: Seed fue lo que atravesaron todos los niños en Root antes de convertirse en miembros completos al pasar la prueba final.Allí fueron emparejados con otro niño y se les enseñó que la supervivencia dependía de trabajar juntos.Naturalmente, ser puesto en situaciones de vida o muerte tan extenuantes tendía a formar lazos entre aquellos emparejados a pesar de las instrucciones aparentemente contradictorias que recibieron de que las emociones debían ser abandonadas.A medida que crecía siendo alimentada con estas dos filosofías diferentes, eventualmente llegó a ver a su compañera sin nombre como una hermana, un sentimiento que había sido compartido.Eso fue hasta la prueba final, donde se vio obligada a decidir entre Root y el vínculo con su o uno sospecharía que nunca hubo una elección verdadera, ya que en el centro de ambas filosofías que le habían enseñado era que todo debía ser sacrificado en beneficio de Root y si Danzou exigía una lucha de vida o muerte con la única persona que ella tenía. ven a apreciar entonces que así o resultado, Komachi había sentido cualquier vestigio de emoción que había muerto al arrodillarse ante Danzou para recibir su máscara mientras aún estaba empapada en la sangre de su compañero.A partir de ahí, se había inscrito en la academia con las personas que la habían adoptado fingiendo ser padres amorosos, ya que pretendía ser una hija amorosa.Ella había pasado cerca de la cima de su clase necesitando contener mucho y después de unos años en el programa normal de shinobi había solicitado y aceptado en Anbu.Ella sabía que era una historia similar a la mayoría de los miembros de Root.Hubo algunos que diferían principalmente de aquellos que pertenecían a algunas de las familias del clan de la aldea, ya que tenían que ser abordados de manera diferente ya que los clanes tendían a cuidar de los o resultado, algunos de los miembros de Root estaban inclinados a provenir de familias bastante prominentes dentro de los clanes como Fu Yamanaka y su compañero Torune Aburame.Hubo algunos que diferían principalmente de aquellos que pertenecían a algunas de las familias del clan de la aldea, ya que tenían que ser abordados de manera diferente ya que los clanes tendían a cuidar de los o resultado, algunos de los miembros de Root estaban inclinados a provenir de familias bastante prominentes dentro de los clanes como Fu Yamanaka y su compañero Torune Aburame.Hubo algunos que diferían principalmente de aquellos que pertenecían a algunas de las familias del clan de la aldea, ya que tenían que ser abordados de manera diferente ya que los clanes tendían a cuidar de los o resultado, algunos de los miembros de Root estaban inclinados a provenir de familias bastante prominentes dentro de los clanes como Fu Yamanaka y su compañero Torune Aburame.

Todavía alerta a pesar de que recordaba el pasado, notó que Joseki entraba al parque y sabía que no estaba allí por coincidencia considerando la larga disputa y la amarga disputa entre Danzou y él.Aunque los rumores no eran comunes en Root, había escuchado que Danzou había sido el que había matado a la esposa de Joseki en un intento de asesinar al entonces general de las fuerzas de Suna.A su vez, fue Joseki quien le había dañado el ojo a Danzou durante un intento de contraataque que el hombre había ordenado en represalia.Luego, años más tarde había reclamado el brazo en otro.

A pesar de tener la sensación de que el concejal de Suna era a quien Danzou estaba esperando, ella todavía estaba en guardia, pero se obligó a relajarse cuando Danzou le ordenó sin palabras que levantara la mano.Joseki frunció el ceño al hombre mientras se acercaba a ellos y les dijo: "Todavía tengo miedo de viajar sin tus perros de ataque".

En lugar de dejar que su ira aumentara en la púa, Danzou levantó la mano hacia el asiento vacío y dijo: "No hay necesidad de insultos.Nuestra historia es larga y amarga, y ambos hemos tomado algo de valor el uno del otro ".

"Te llevaste a mi esposa", espetó Joseki enojado.

"Y a su vez tomaste mi carrera de shinobi en su mayor parte".Danzou respondió con calma: "Aún así, la muerte de tu esposa fue trágica solo porque te impidió morir.Ella cumplió con su deber como esposa como yo como Konoha-nin.Mis acciones contra ti fueron por respeto a tus habilidades.Aunque, para ser sincero, tu ira hacia mí es lo que permitió que Root te derrotara en la batalla de Hell's Canyon.Nos superaste en número de dos a uno, por lo que podrías decir que mi intento te neutralizó en cierto sentido.Simplemente no de la manera que esperaba.En cualquier caso, siempre he deseado jugar un juego de Shogi contra ti.Por lo tanto, ¿te importaría consentirme?

Joseki tomó el asiento ofrecido y primero movió una pieza en el tablero.Mientras Danzou contrarrestaba el movimiento, el concejal de Suna dijo: "Dudo que me hayas invitado aquí solo para jugar shogi".

"Eso es exacto.En verdad, te invité aquí para hacer una propuesta de alianza entre nosotros.

Joseki hizo una pausa al mover su pieza mirando al hombre frente a él y diciendo: "No puedes hablar en serio".

"Lo estoy", dijo Danzou y luego, al cambiar de tema, preguntó: "¿Sabes por qué siempre me ha gustado el shogi?"

"Agudiza tu habilidad como táctico", respondió Joseki encogiéndose de hombros.

"Lo hace, pero es cuando juego contra un oponente que me parece más útil.Dime, ¿qué representa el rey para ti?

"No estoy seguro de entender lo que quieres decir.Es la pieza que debe defenderse menos que termine el juego ".

"Cierto, pero qué representa.He jugado contra el Tercer Hokage en numerosas ocasiones y puedo decirte lo que él creía que era ".

Asintiendo con respeto al movimiento que Danzou hizo que había contrarrestado la amenaza de uno de sus caballeros, Joseki preguntó: "¿Y qué sería eso?"

"Las generaciones no nacidas y futuras del pueblo.Él veía el pueblo como algo para proteger a fin de proporcionar un ambiente estable para que crecieran.En la superficie, una creencia bastante noble, pero creo que no necesito entrar en demasiados detalles sobre por qué su filosofía era defectuosa ".

Abandonando su estrategia actual, ya que parecía que Danzou también estaba usando una similar, Joseki dijo: "Consiéntame".

"Muy bien", respondió Danzou con una sonrisa tensa al ver que Joseki estaba cambiando su plan de juego y siguió su ejemplo."Ambos sabemos que la paz es simplemente el tiempo que los pueblos usan para prepararse para la guerra.Kumo ha sido bastante directo sobre esto al igual que Iwa, a pesar de sus métodos poco claros.Aún cuando Konoha ha sido el objetivo de tales complots por estos dos y, a veces, por aquellos a los que llama aliados.Se traga su orgullo para asegurar la paz.Esto no se mostró mejor cuando Sarutobi en lugar de liderarnos en una guerra total contra Kumo por su complot contra los Hyuuga, acordó ese plan tonto para reemplazar a Hiashi con su hermano.Era una forma de pensar que Tsunade también se mostró cuando no devolvió el golpe contra Iwa cuando enviaron a esa unión contra nosotros con un batallón de geninas después de la invasión tuya y de Orochimaru.

"¿Cuál es tu punto?", Dijo joseki con el ceño fruncido, ya que una vez más se vio obligado a cambiar su juego para contrarrestar el cambio de Danzou.

"Mi punto es que tú y yo vemos al rey como lo mismo.Ese ser representa el pueblo con las otras piezas como el shinobi.El objetivo final de estas piezas es abrumar y finalmente aplastar a los otros pueblos hasta que solo quede uno.A pesar de los términos amigables en los que se encuentran nuestros pueblos, ambos sabemos que eso puede cambiar de la noche a la mañana.Todo depende de quién esté actualmente en control del rey ".

"Creo que estoy empezando a entender.Entonces no has abandonado tu objetivo de ser el Hokage.

"Solo conmigo como Hokage, Konoha finalmente alcanzará su destino cuando la última aldea shinobi se quede en pie cuando el juego finalmente termine".

"Me parece que esperas que te ayude a lograr este sueño tuyo.Pero no veo ningún beneficio en hacer eso ".

"Realmente, incluso si te dará lo que más sueñas".

"No creas que me conoces solo por jugar un juego tonto".

"Te conozco por años de jugar contra ti en el transcurso de décadas.Solo usamos personas en lugar de piezas de madera ", respondió Danzou con una sonrisa petulante."A veces he ganado y hay otros cuando tú tienes.Por ejemplo, ¿quién crees que fue el que eliminó al grupo Prajñâ justo cuando asegurabas sus servicios exclusivamente?Creo que usaste la kunoichi que te proporcionaron con bastante eficacia a lo largo de los años.Incluso creo que la usaste para curar a Nadare.

"Cómo…?"

"El líder de Prajñâ hablaba bastante antes de morir", informó Danzou al aturdido anciano."En cuanto a cómo aprendí que eras tú detrás del repentino resurgimiento de Nadare, así como te dije y pienso lo mismo.Fue una estrategia bastante inteligente intentar instalar Nadare como el gobernante de este país.Al usar un enfoque similar al que Iwa ha estado usando últimamente, nadie lo pensaría dos veces cuando comenzó a suministrarles los recursos de este país.Reforzado con su nueva riqueza encontrada, Iwa eventualmente atacaría una de las dos aldeas con las que tiene mayor enemistad, ya sea Konoha o su propia aldea de Suna ".

"Lo haces sonar como si quisiera que mi casa fuera atacada".

Danzou movió un trozo en el pizarrón diciendo: "Ambos somos viejos y nuestro tiempo para resolver los asuntos que quedan en esta tierra se está acortando.Deseas que Iwa pague por la muerte de tu hijo y porque sabes que algún día te atacarán, más bien es en tus términos, no en los de ellos.Así es como creemos que es mejor defender nuestras aldeas no empujando una paz falsa sino destruyendo a todos los que se nos oponen.Un día en el futuro, esa filosofía nos tendrá nuevamente a usted y a mí en la garganta del otro.Mejor traemos el día en que podamos arreglar las cosas a nuestro modo, entonces, para que esta paz continúe y permita que otra generación lo haga por nosotros.

Al ver que el juego estaba destinado a terminar en un empate, Joseki se puso de pie y dijo: "Me has dado mucho en qué pensar.Quizás podamos disfrutar de otro juego en el futuro ".

Al escuchar el doble significado en las palabras del anciano Suna, Danzou dijo: "Me gustaría eso".

"Quédate aquí.Llevaré al prisionero adentro ", dijo Yuugao a su compañero Anbu cuando el puente levadizo de la prisión comenzó a bajar.Una vez que se instaló en su lugar, le dio a Nibi, cuyas manos estaban atadas a la espalda, un fuerte empujón diciendo: "Muévete".

Una vez que estuvieron fuera del alcance del oído, Nibi dijo: "No necesitas ser tan rudo".

"No tienes idea de lo duro que puedo ser", espetó Yuugao molesto, "dislocaste el hombro de uno de mis hombres".

"Bueno, sí", dijo Nibi con calma, "se supone que soy un asesino tratando de escapar de un grupo de Anbu".En serio, no puedes esperar que deje pasar la oportunidad de lastimar a uno de tus hombres cuando él también me presente una oportunidad tan fácil.Además, ahora tienes más razones para dejarme aquí mientras regresas a Konoha.

Yuugao frunció el ceño detrás de su máscara, ya que Bijuu tenía razón y, sinceramente, algunos de sus hombres habían resultado más heridos durante el entrenamiento, pero aún así los protegió.Era una razón por la que saber que algunos de ellos eran leales a Danzou dejó una herida bastante profunda.Centrándose en el asunto en cuestión, aunque ella dijo: "¿Estás seguro de que estarás bien?No puedo imaginar que pasará mucho tiempo después de que nos vayamos para que te ataque.

"Debería estar bien", respondió Nibi, "puedo curar casi cualquier herida que sufra mi cuerpo.Me imagino que me cortarían la cabeza para matarme de verdad, por eso Nanabi y yo somos los más adecuados para esto ".

Yuugao no hizo nada tan obvio como asentir con la cabeza, pero le dio el brazo que sostenía un apretón tranquilizador.También resistió el impulso de sacudir la cabeza con asombro por el hecho de que estaba hablando con un Bijuu que iba a infiltrarse en una prisión por el bien de un hombre con el que estaba involucrada actualmente y que probablemente también se involucraría con él. .

Cuando llegaron al final del puente, las enormes puertas de la prisión comenzaron a abrirse, permitiéndoles entrar al patio de la prisión.Jwana Akame, la directora y sospechaba que era el perro faldero de Danzou, estaba parado dentro de ella.Vestido con el vestido estándar de un chunin a pesar de ser promovido a jounin al ser hecho director, emitió el aire de un hombre que todavía se veía a sí mismo como un soldado a pesar de su puesto civil.En sus treinta y tantos años, su ojo izquierdo estaba cubierto por un parche en el ojo que cubría una lesión sufrida por un pequeño roce en las hostilidades entre Konoha y Rain años antes de que Naruto ingresara a la academia.Su comportamiento parecía sombrío y molesto con la llegada sorpresa de la cabeza de Konoha, el capitán de Anbu, el hombre preguntó: "¿Qué te trae aquí hoy Capitán?No tenía conocimiento de ningún traslado de prisioneros.

"Lo sé", respondió Yuugao enérgicamente, no le gustaba que el hombre obviamente esperaba que ella se lo explicara.Sin embargo, sabiendo que era importante que Akame supiera quién era ella a la que estaba dejando, dijo: "Creo que es un presunto asesino que se cree que atacó a un civil prominente de la aldea.La llevaría de regreso a Konoha, pero lastimó a uno de mis hombres y, debido a lo cerca que estábamos, pensé que sería más fácil almacenarla aquí que llevarla de regreso a la aldea.Estoy seguro de que Ibiki estará extremadamente ansiosa por saber cómo entró en el pueblo ".

"Solo puedo imaginar", respondió el director con calma a pesar de la repentina alegría que Yuugao imaginó que estaba sintiendo con su buena fortuna.Dirigiéndose a uno de sus subordinados, un hombre un poco mayor de complexión robusta y cabello castaño puntiagudo, ordenó: "Lleva al prisionero adentro a una de las celdas de la prisión Bekko".Cuando el hombre comenzó a alejar a Nibi, se volvió hacia Yuugao y le dijo: "Me temo que estamos bastante hacinados en este momento, ella tendrá que compartir una celda hasta que la recojas".

"¿No puedes hacer algún tipo de arreglo especial para ella?Prefiero que se quede sola.

"Podría, pero sabes que eso podría atraer más atención hacia ella de lo que deseas.Mejor es tratada como una prisionera normal hasta tu regreso.

"Muy bien", dijo Yuugao, aunque su tono dejó en claro que no estaba contenta.Adivinando que el ataque probablemente vendría de la persona con la que Nibi iba a compartir una celda.Luego, Yuugao se dio vuelta para irse sabiendo que seguir discutiendo podría poner a Akame en guardia, ya que no debería tener ninguna razón para sospechar que el director estaba tramando algo si simplemente hubiera decidido caer de la nada.Al salir del patio para regresar con sus hombres, deseó a Bijuu suerte cuando las pesadas puertas se cerraron detrás de ella.

Nibi se sorprendió de lo vulnerable que se sentía al ser conducida a través de la prisión a lo que sabía que se suponía que era su muerte.El guardia la había llevado a un área de espera donde dos chunin femeninas la habían despojado de su ropa antes de despegarla y meterla bajo una ducha.Luego, las dos mujeres realizaron una búsqueda exhaustiva de ella en busca de armas y sellos que pudieran contenerlos.Una de las mujeres le hizo una revisión exhaustiva del tatuaje del escarabajo en su espalda antes de entregarla a Bekko después de que no respondiera a sus pruebas.Adivinando que las mujeres nunca habían encontrado un sello tan complicado como el escarabajo diseñado para almacenar el testamento de Nanbi, no le sorprendió que también se perdieran el invisible que Kyuubi había plantado en el interior de su muslo.Nibi todavía sentía hormigueo ya que se había colocado después de disfrutar de un beso de su compañera Bijuu que había mostrado mucha lengua y había pasado la voluntad de Nanabi entre ellos.Había estado decepcionada de que las cosas hubieran terminado allí, pero sabía que Kyuubi esperaba que Naruto fuera su primera experiencia verdadera con placer.

Todavía se sentía indefensa con el sello de la prisión que le negaba el acceso a su chakra.Sin embargo, eso desapareció cuando el sello de Kyuubi estalló de repente en la vida, dejándolo inútil y permitió que su chakra volviera a ser utilizable.El guardia que la sostenía sintió que se tensaba y al leerlo erróneamente dijo: "Entendiendo lo que te espera.Lo siento, pero este es el final de la línea para ti.

La apertura de una puerta de la celda él la empujó en más o menos después de liberar sus manos y diciendo: "Ustedes dos juego agradable ahora que escuche," cerró la pesada puerta detrás de ella

"¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte bastardos Konoha no puta dime ¿qué hacer?"

Girándose para mirar a su compañera de celda, Nibi se encontró cara a cara con una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño que también tenía ojos marrones a juego.Estaba vestida con el mismo uniforme azul claro de la prisión que ella con "Ik-876", escrito en la camisa sobre su pecho derecho.Le sonrió a Nibi bastante amable, aunque su sonrisa no ocultaba la crueldad en sus ojos, "Oye, esos bastardos te hacen pasar un mal rato", hizo una pausa mientras miraba el número escrito en la camisa de Nibi antes de decir lo que estaba escrito allí, " MN-473.Ya veo que eres un ninja perdido y no has hablado o aún no han aprendido tu hogar de origen.Yo tampoco hablé pero sabían que era un Iwa Kunoichi ya que dirigí algunos genin contra ellos justo después de la Invasión Sound-Sand.Pero tuve la suerte de encontrarme con un equipo de exploradores.Me golpeó un viejo de mierda que decía ser un genin y un chico punk de pelo rubio.De pie, extendió la mano y dijo: "De todos modos, mi nombre es", cuando Nibi lo agarró, su comportamiento amistoso cambió a cruel cuando apareció un shiv en su otra mano y tiró de ella hacia ella, la metió en el estómago de Nibi y terminó su oración como lo hizo. es, "no es asunto tuyo".

El dolor que sintió Nibi era inimaginable ya que tales cosas eran extrañas para ella, ya que incluso ser golpeado por un jutsu de un Kage tendía a desconcertarla en su cuerpo original.No hace falta decir que el fuego que se extendió desde su herida a través de su cuerpo la tomó por sorpresa."¿Por qué?"Preguntó con los dientes apretados.

"Porque les dije a esos malditos bastardos de Leaf que esta celda es mía y me niego a compartirla.No sé por qué deciden probar mi resolución sobre ese asunto de vez en cuando.Uno pensaría que aprenderían después de la primera vez que he destripado a una perra.

Nibi entendió entonces que la kunoichi no era parte de ningún esquema que se desarrollara dentro de la prisión.En cambio, estaban usando la propia naturaleza cruel de la mujer para su ventaja y podían entregarla fácilmente con Konoha sin ser más sabio.Suponiendo que esto era tan bueno como podía esperar, agarró a la mujer mientras usaba su chakra para detener la sangre que goteaba de su herida y selló sus labios con los de su atacante.Sintió que el Sello que contenía el espíritu de Nanabi se calentaba cuando brillaba y se convertía en chakra que pasaba a la mujer que estaba besando.Gruñó de dolor cuando la kunoichi de Iwa la empujó alejándose y liberó el shiv mientras se limpiaba la boca diciendo: "He conocido a algunas perras pervertidas en esta articulación, pero ninguna que haya tratado de besarse con una mujer en el medio de apuñalarlos ".

La kunoichi Iwa se estaba cerrando con ella para acabar con Nibi cuando de repente apareció un resplandor rojo que iluminaba el interior de su camisa.Al abrirlo y exponer sus senos, la mujer miró su estómago confundida debido al tatuaje de escarabajo que ahora estaba enzó a latir y, de repente, la mujer se agarró la cabeza de dolor cuando su voluntad fue tomada por la Voluntad de los Bijuu que ahora residía dentro de ella.Cayendo de nuevo sobre la cama, rodó gritando antes de tranquilizarse una vez que su mente estaba completamente ocupada.

De pie con calma, Nanabi se acercó a un espejo e inspeccionó su rostro sin prestar atención al hecho de que sus senos estaban expuestos y preguntó: "¿Considerarías atractivo este rostro y esta forma?"

Sosteniendo su herida y habiéndose hundido en el suelo cuando Nanabi se hizo cargo, Nibi dijo: "Probablemente tendría una opinión más alta si la perra a la que pertenecía no me hubiera apuñalado".Nibi notó que el sello del escarabajo había desaparecido, pero al igual que la forma en que el sello de Naruto aparecería y desaparecería dependiendo de cuánto chakra fluyera a través de él, sugirió: "Quizás quieras cubrirlo.Eventualmente vendrán a vernos y no queremos que noten nuevas adiciones a su cuerpo ".

Nanabi asintió y se abrochó la camisa lo mejor que pudo considerando los pocos botones que quedaban debido a cómo se abría violentamente.Cubrió su estómago en su mayor parte y recogiendo el shiv nuevamente se arrodilló frente a Nibi diciendo: "Voy a disfrutar esto mucho más de lo que imagino".

"Voy a tener que estar de acuerdo contigo", dijo Nibi que su herida ya no le dolía mientras amortiguaba el dolor, pero dejó la herida sin curar en su mayor parte simplemente evitando que la sangre escapara usando chakra.Nanabi sonrió y luego clavó la hoja en el corazón de Nibi.

Sería una hora más tarde cuando Bekko volviera a buscar a la nueva reclusa solo para encontrarla en un rincón.A pesar de que la nueva forma de Nanabi había actuado como se esperaba, hizo una demostración de llamar a los guardias que la maltrataron mientras hacía una demostración similar de su esfuerzo por salvar a Nibi antes de declararla muerta.La sacaron de la celda al mismo tiempo que hicieron que Nibi llevara su 'cadáver' a la morgue mientras llevaban a Nanabi en la dirección opuesta.Después de descender varios pisos a una habitación que estaba más caliente debido a la lava que rodeaba la prisión, la empujaron bruscamente al piso de una celda oscura.Al levantarse, Nanabi supuso que estaba en confinamiento solitario, pero se encogió de hombros mientras se movía hacia una esquina para esperar a ver qué pasaba después.Después de todo,

Naruto se sorprendió cuando se detuvo frente al puente que llevaba su nombre.Aunque sabía que Wave había apreciado sus esfuerzos, nunca pensó que llamarían al puente por él.Él sonrió para sí mismo cuando Tenten murmuró para sí misma: "Como si necesitara más razones para creer que es el regalo de Kami para la gente".

Se dio cuenta de que Sakura frunció el ceño ante el equipo Gai kunoichi pero, sinceramente, a Naruto no le había importado la ira de Tenten.En verdad, lo hizo sentir bien de una manera extraña teniendo en cuenta su reciente temor de que el jutsu fuera el responsable del cambio en su vida y no él.Aunque ella no fue la primera en enojarse al enterarse de lo que significaba dormir con él.Parecía que iba a ser la más larga.Después de todo, Yuugao había superado su ira inicial al día siguiente, y Koharu tampoco había permanecido enojada mucho más tiempo que eso.Había comenzado a sentir que algo de su preocupación volvía, ya que Tenten había sido bastante civilizada durante la mayor parte del viaje restante y dado que realmente no había hecho nada para hacerla sentir tal, temía que el jutsu solo estuviera cambiando su actitud.

Al parecer que ese no era el caso, comenzó a cruzar el puente mientras intentaba pensar en una forma de hacer las cosas bien con la chica.Al llegar al medio, Naruto sintió una ola de nostalgia que lo cubrió y al mirar a Sakura pudo ver que era lo mismo para ella.Se sonrieron con tristeza el uno al otro recordando todo lo que se había ganado y perdido, pero decidieron dejar de hablar de eso hasta más tarde.Cuando terminaron su viaje por el puente, el sol se estaba poniendo, ya que Tenten todavía había insistido en tomarlo con calma y para apaciguarla, le habían permitido detenerse cuando ella quería.

Al caminar por el pueblo, tanto Sakura como Naruto se sorprendieron de lo diferente que era cuando las luces de las diversas tiendas comenzaron a encenderse.Aunque algunas partes de la ciudad todavía parecían deterioradas, parecía que se debía más a los inversores que no estaban seguros de qué hacer con ciertas propiedades que por las dificultades que había sufrido con Gato."Wow, parece tan diferente ahora", dijo Sakura al pasar por una casa de té llena de clientes.

"Sí, háblame de eso", respondió Naruto agarrando su mano mientras decía: "Vamos a ver cuánto han cambiado Inari y los demás".Con Sakura riendo mientras despegaban entre la multitud e ignorando a Tenten, quien les pidió que se detuvieran pero finalmente se marcharon para no quedarse atrás, Naruto se preguntó qué fue lo que causó que Tsunami contactara a Konoha desde las miradas. de las cosas, Wave regresó a lo grande.

Cuando los tres Konoha-nin desaparecieron entre la multitud, una figura encapuchada se quedó dejando suficiente dinero para pagar su cuenta.Cuando él también entró en la multitud caminando en la dirección opuesta, se preguntó si la aparición de Naruto en Wave era un evento fortuito o no.Decidir que sí, ya que le permitiría practicar la técnica que lo había llevado a Wave para recolectar más del precioso ADN que necesitaba para agregar a su creciente lista de guerreros no muertos que eventualmente necesitaría si fuera a ir para posicionarse cerca del hombre que dice ser Madara Uchiha.Preguntándose sobre a quién usaría para desafiar al niño, se decidió por el compañero que había viajado con Zabuza.Si bien dudaba que ella fuera un rival para el rubio, le daría la oportunidad de evaluar el crecimiento de Naruto como un jinchuriki sin mencionar el suyo como el sucesor espiritual de Orochimaru.Regresando a la cueva donde había practicado la creación de sus guerreros Edo Tensei, después de haber usado un viejo sacrificio que Orochimaru había guardado después de la Operación Aplastar la Hoja, Kabuto decidió esperar un momento oportuno para organizar la reunión entre Naruto y Haku.

Tsunami fue a abrir la puerta preguntándose quién era.Con el crecimiento de la ciudad, muchas de las personas que ahora vivían allí tendían a ser nuevas a medida que los ciudadanos mayores se alejaban debido a la riqueza que habían obtenido con la afluencia de dinero nuevo.Aunque feliz por sus antiguos vecinos, tendía a mantenerse reservada ya que la mayoría de las personas nuevas no parecían apreciar las dificultades que la gente original de Wave había sufrido bajo Gato.Si bien sabía que Konoha podría responder a su mensaje, todavía se sorprendió al encontrar tres shinobi en su puerta.Más aún, al reconocer a dos de ellos a pesar de lo mucho que habían crecido, "Bienvenido", dijo emocionada llevándolos a su casa, "Sakura, Naruto, ustedes dos han crecido tanto".

"Gracias", había respondido Naruto un poco avergonzado junto con Sakura.

Tsunami dirigió su atención al tercer shinobi preguntándose dónde estaban Sasuke o Kakashi.Naruto recibió la pista diciendo: "Tsunami, este es Tenten.Kakashi-sensei tenía otros asuntos que necesitaba atender ya que no estábamos seguros de qué era lo que necesitabas, le pedimos que viniera ".

Tsunami estrechó la mano de la niña y dijo: "Un placer".Dirigiéndose a los dos que sabía, preguntó: "¿Qué le pasó a Sasuke?"Al darse cuenta de la mirada triste que pasó entre los dos miembros del Equipo Siete, ella rápidamente dijo: "Lo siento, olvídate de preguntar".

Lo hicieron con gusto antes de que Naruto preguntara: "¿Dónde están Inari y el viejo borracho?"

"Naruto", dijo Sakura rápidamente dándole un codazo en las costillas aunque juguetonamente.

Tsunami se echó a reír diciendo: "Están fuera por negocios.Mi padre se ha vuelto bastante buscado debido a las historias de su puente e Inari ha decidido seguir sus pasos.Ambos lamentarán haberte extrañado.

"Aw, estaba ansioso por verlos", dijo Naruto antes de preguntar, "Entonces, ¿por qué nos contactó?"

Mirando afuera a la oscuridad que cubría la creciente ciudad, Tsunami dijo: "Quizás eso pueda esperar hasta la mañana.Te lo mostraré entonces.Dudo que puedas hacer mucho desde que está oscuro afuera.

"Está bien", dijo Naruto a lo que Sakura y Tenten estuvieron de acuerdo.

"Déjame mostrarte tu habitación".Dirigiendo al trío arriba, les mostró una habitación de invitados con una cama grande y dijo: "Me temo que, como la última vez, esto es todo lo que tengo para ofrecerles.Te dejaría quedarte en la habitación de mi padre o Inari, Naruto, pero mi padre insiste mucho en que sus cosas se dejen en paz e Inari está a la edad en que no quiere que nadie se entrometa en su privacidad ".

"Así que dices que se atacan el uno al otro en más de una forma", bromeó Naruto mientras Tenten se movía hacia la cama."No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que trabajaremos en algo ..."

Antes de que pudiera terminar su oración fue golpeado en la cara con una almohada cuando Tenten dijo: "Duermes abajo en el sofá".

Tsunami se sorprendió ya que Tenten había usado un tono que solía usar cuando su esposo la había molestado.La confundió, ya que Sakura parecía menos que complacida por ese arreglo que le daba a Tsunami la sensación de que hubiera preferido que si alguien necesitara irse fuera la chica de cabello castaño.Naruto simplemente lo tomó con calma sonriendo al Tsunami diciendo: "Mira, te dije que se nos ocurriría algo".

"Voy a buscar algunas mantas para ti", dijo moviéndose para poner sus palabras en acción."Pero quizás debería dejarte quedarte en la habitación de Inari.Estoy seguro de que hará una excepción por ti.

"Está bien", dijo Naruto siguiéndola, "No hay necesidad de molestarlo, ya que estoy seguro de que lo último que quiere volver a casa es descubrir que su santuario interior ha sido violado".

"A ustedes, chicos, les gustan sus secretos, ¿no?", Respondió ella sonriendo.

Pensando en los muchos en su vida ahora, Naruto respondió: "No tienes idea".

Tenten mantuvo su decepción por la desaparición del Kubikiribôchô para sí misma.Sabía que Naruto y Sakura habían tolerado su actitud principalmente por respeto a sus sentimientos.Pero al mirar a los dos mientras miraban las tumbas perturbadas de Zabuza y Haku, sabía que ahora no era el momento de empujarlos.La sorprendió ya que, por lo que entendía de lo que había sucedido en Wave hace casi cuatro años, habían sido enemigos de la pareja.Es cierto que terminaron peleando juntos contra Gato, pero las emociones que vio en Naruto y, en menor medida, en Sakura le hicieron preguntarse por qué los llorarían tanto.

"No lo entiendo", dijo Naruto su ira apenas contenida, "Si querían la espada, ¿por qué molestarse en desenterrar las tumbas?"

"En realidad, la espada desapareció casi un mes antes de esto", dijo Tsunami sosteniendo su mano sobre las tumbas obviamente excavadas que habían sido rellenadas descuidadamente. "He oído rumores de que fue tomada por un grupo de bandidos en el continente.Pero como sinceramente pensé que era algo imprudente dejar atrás, no me molesté en informarlo ".

Naruto asintió manteniendo la calma ya que podía entender el punto de la madre ya que estos bosques podrían haber sido utilizados por niños que podrían haber tropezado con las tumbas solo para lastimarse jugando con la espada.Dirigiéndose a Sakura, preguntó: "¿Quién crees que hizo esto?"

"No lo sé", respondió ella después de un momento, "creo que tendremos que desenterrarlos antes de que pueda responder eso.Si las tumbas están vacías, es probable que Hunter-nin las haya encontrado y haya decidido destruir los cuerpos para borrar cualquier secreto que contengan.Aparte de eso, no tengo idea de por qué la gente se molestaría en desenterrarlos ".

"Está bien", dijo Naruto, "iré a buscarnos algo ..." El sonido de Tenten al abrir algo de uno de sus pergaminos atrajo su atención cuando aparecieron dos palas.

Tenten pudo ver que adivinó que uno era para él y el otro para Sakura, pero ambos se sorprendieron cuando la chica de cabello rosa se movió frente a él e impidió que los levantara mientras decía: "¿Por qué no tú y Tenten?" ve a buscar la espada que falta.Yo me ocuparé de las cosas aquí.

Tenten podía decir, al igual que Naruto, que el médico estaba tratando de evitar el dolor de ver los cadáveres en descomposición de los dos enterrados allí.Naruto estaba a punto de protestar cuando ella le dio la vuelta y le dijo: "Vamos, soy médico, así que trata con este tipo de cosas todo el tiempo.Ahora ve a hacer lo que mejor sabes hacer y vencer a algunos bandidos ".

Aunque estuvo tentada a hacer lo que el médico sugirió en verdad, no estaba segura de si estaba lista para estar a solas con el niño y dijo: "En realidad, me quedaré y ayudaré también".

"Sakura, puedo hacer algunos clones para manejar todos los ..."

"Y hacer que pisoteen cualquier evidencia que pueda encontrar", respondió ella ligeramente tratando de que él se fuera."Estaremos bien, estoy seguro de que Zabuza no puede descansar sabiendo que su espada está siendo utilizada por algunos punks de bajo alquiler.Ve a traer lo que es suyo.

"Les traeré algo de beber a las chicas", dijo Tsunami ayudando a Sakura agregando, "¿Me acompañarían de regreso a la aldea antes de comenzar su búsqueda, Naruto?"

Tenten pudo ver la gratitud hacia Sakura que brotaba de los ojos de Naruto antes de asentir y comenzar a llevar a la mujer mayor de regreso a su casa.Después de que desapareció por el sendero que los había llevado a las tumbas que dominaban el mar y el puente, Sakura levantó sin palabras una de las palas y comenzó a cavar.Tenten supuso que Sakura sabía que no estaba realmente interesada en ayudar, sino que simplemente quería una excusa para no estar cerca del Jinchuriki.Suspirando, levantó la otra pala y comenzó a ayudar a sorprender a su compañero kunoichi.Tenten ignoró la mirada inquisitiva del médico mientras luchaba contra ceder a su curiosidad y preguntaba por qué Naruto se preocupaba tanto por las personas que debería haber odiado.

Después de ver a Tsunami en casa, Naruto había comenzado a preguntar por el pueblo sobre el Kubikiribôchô.Aunque podría considerarse una desventaja, una cosa que lo ayudó fue que debido al rápido crecimiento de la aldea, el crimen también había crecido y como resultado pronto escuchó que un político y jefe del crimen llamado Tenzen Daikoku había saqueado la espada como una forma de retribución contra el hombre que lo había manejado.Hubo algunos otros rumores de que Tenzen estaba muerto después de haber sido asesinado en su casa después de que colapsó misteriosamente.Pero Naruto pensó que no estaría de más echarle un vistazo.

Regresando al continente, Naruto pisó el puente que llevaba su nombre perdido en sus pensamientos.Simplemente no entendía qué era lo que alguien ganaba al molestar a Zabuza y al lugar de descanso de Haku.Pero, de nuevo, demostró que tenía mucho que aprender cuando se trataba de los odios que corrían en las profundidades del mundo shinobi.Después de todo, si alguien hubiera odiado a Zabuza lo suficiente como para buscarlo para robar su espada a pesar de que ya estaba muerto, ¿qué podría decirse que alguien no podría haber hecho algo similar solo para profanar su tumba?Preguntándose cómo se combatía un odio tan irracional, Naruto no notó la niebla entrando. Pero al darse cuenta de que estaba rodeado por la densa niebla, se llenó de una sensación de Déjà vu.Solo se hizo más pronunciado cuando notó una figura parada en el centro del camino como si lo esperara.

Al cerrar la distancia, sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco cuando la niebla se separó lo suficiente como para revelar la cara familiar de Haku que llevaba el atuendo de Hunter que Naruto recordaba de su última reunión en el puente."E-no puede ser", dijo tropezando con las palabras en su estado de shock, "T-estás muerto".

"Supongo que ha pasado mucho tiempo para ti", dijo Haku reconociendo las marcas de bigote de Naruto, si nada más, a pesar de que parecía solo ayer desde la última vez que lo miró.

"Haku ... ¿qué está pasando?¿Eres real?"

Haku se encogió de hombros y respondió: "No sé cómo responder a eso.Lo último que recuerdo fue interceptar un golpe destinado a Zabuza.Esto me parece tan irreal como debe ser para ti.Naruto quería moverse para tocar su primer desafío real y tal vez la mayor influencia en la formación de su nindo.Pero cuando dio un paso tembloroso hacia adelante, Haku de repente lanzó un senbon causando que Naruto se alejara de él.

"Haku, no necesitamos pelear, eso fue todo hace casi cuatro años", dijo Naruto mientras sacaba un kunai para defenderse.

"¿Ha pasado tanto tiempo?¿Qué le pasó a Zabuza?

Naruto miró hacia otro lado y le dio a Haku la respuesta a la pregunta."Ya veo, así que no pude ser una herramienta útil.Naruto, parece que no puedo controlarme ... por favor, detenme.

"¿Cómo?"Sin embargo, no hubo respuesta cuando notó que los ojos de Haku, que habían estado oscuros, se volvieron aún más oscuros cuando el chico que recordaba que la emoción parecía desaparecer.Haku comenzó a lanzar senbon que Naruto fácilmente maltrató.Cargando hacia adelante, intentó terminar las cosas rápidamente formando un Rasengan débil en su mano.A pesar de recordar que Haku era mucho más rápido, Naruto suponía que era simplemente que Haku parecía ser el mismo chico de dieciséis años que recordaba mientras Naruto había cambiado y crecido como un shinobi.Golpeando el jutsu en el estómago de Haku, se sorprendió cuando el ninja desaparecido estalló en agua.Haku apareció detrás de él un segundo después, pero Naruto logró darse la vuelta lo suficientemente rápido como para detener al senbon.Los dos lucharon por un momento combinando fuerza contra fuerza mientras se empujaban el uno contra el otro con sus armas.

Tratando de formular un plan que no lastimara a Haku, se sorprendió cuando la voz de su madre de repente dijo: "No te molestes".

Al darse cuenta de que su madre podía hablar con él debido a que el sello pedía más chakra, respondió: "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"No necesitas contener a Naruto", respondió Kushina y un poco confundida con la persona, si frente al género de su hijo se detuvo y preguntó: "Um, ¿es un niño o una niña?"

"Lo sé bien", dijo Naruto divertido por la pregunta de su madre, "totalmente pensé que era una niña cuando nos conocimos, pero dijo que era un niño".

Kushina no parecía convencida, pero dijo: "De todos modos, ha resucitado usando un jutsu llamado Edo Tensei.Nada de lo que pueda hacer lo lastimará permanentemente, así que no hay necesidad de contenerse ".

"Eso podría ser más fácil decirlo que hacerlo", respondió Naruto, "no creo que pueda lastimarlo incluso sabiendo eso.Haku me mostró que la verdadera fuerza proviene de proteger a esos preciosos para ti.Podríamos haber sido enemigos, pero incluso entonces ... no podía dejar de respetarlo realmente.Realmente desearía habernos conocido en diferentes circunstancias ".

Escuchar a sus hijos sentir una idea se le ocurrió a Kushina ya que el control de los resucitados por Edo Tensei se produjo debido a que el echador le proporcionó el cuerpo y el chakra para el alma devuelta.Por lo tanto, razonó que para contrarrestar que necesitaba separar el alma del sacrificio utilizado para impulsar el jutsu.Kushina pensó que podría manejar la situación mejor que Naruto debido a su conexión emocional con el ninja desaparecido resucitado, así que preguntó: "Naruto, ¿confías en mí?"

"Sabes que lo hago."

"Entonces entra en el sello", respondió Kushina.

Un momento después, Naruto apareció frente a la jaula que representaba el sello y se interpuso entre los barrotes."¿Ahora que?"preguntó y se sorprendió cuando su madre lo envolvió en un abrazo desde atrás.

Sosteniendo a su hijo con fuerza, ella dijo: "Ahora me dejas tomar el control y manejar esto por ti.Sin embargo, esto puede doler, así que prepárate ".Al canalizar su chakra hacia su hijo en el mundo real, comenzó a rodearse del grueso chakra rojo del Bijuu.Pero en lugar de parecer un zorro, el chakra tomó la forma de Kushina, aunque estaba hecho de chakra, ya que carecía de rasgos definitorios reales, excepto su largo cabello.

Haku no permaneció inactivo lanzando varios senbon, sin embargo, el chakra era tan denso que rebotaron inofensivamente.Los ojos blancos por los cuales la mujer que vio Bijuu se entrecerraron y cargó.Haku logró evitar gran parte del golpe de su mano que tenía dedos largos como una garra.Pero una buena porción todavía estaba conectada cortando profundamente en el lado del ninja desaparecido.Pero casi de inmediato el daño comenzó a sanar cuando la ceniza y la suciedad parecían unirse al cuerpo.Kushina evitó la próxima ola de senbon cuando Haku comenzó a apuntar a las esferas blancas de sus ojos.Aunque sintió que el chakra allí era tan denso como el que cubría el resto del cuerpo de Naruto, no sintió la necesidad de probarlo.

Cuando comenzó a esquivar el puente hacia atrás, comenzó a analizar lo que había visto.Una cosa que no entendió sobre Edo Tensei fue la invulnerabilidad de los resucitados, ya que mientras la persona traída podría haber muerto.El sacrificio que requirió el jutsu no fue.Por lo tanto, ¿cómo podría incluso el guerrero no muerto frente a ella sufrir heridas tan graves, pero el humano en el centro del jutsu no se vería afectado?Desde su ataque, justo ahora, Kushina creía que la respuesta a esa pregunta era porque el cuerpo ya no estaba allí.Con esa pieza del rompecabezas, se dio cuenta de que Edo Tensei era solo un jutsu de invocación extremadamente avanzado.En efecto, fue un contrato de convocatoria con el más allá, por así enzando a descomponerlo,ahora entendía que la razón por la cual las tumbas de Zabuza y Haku habían sido perturbadas era para que el ADN le dijera a la otra vida a quién enviar.El alma del sacrificio que necesitaba el jutsu no era para impulsarlo, sino para actuar como un titular en el más allá para recuperar el espíritu.Y, finalmente, la razón por la que los resucitados eran inmunes a las lesiones a pesar de que había un cuerpo humano normal involucrado era porque el cuerpo del sacrificio se mantenía en un estado de flujo entre el mundo de los vivos y los o resultado, no se pudo dañar el cuerpo del sacrificio y, por lo tanto, cualquier daño hecho a los resucitados por el jutsu fue temporal.Y, finalmente, la razón por la que los resucitados eran inmunes a las lesiones a pesar de que había un cuerpo humano normal involucrado era porque el cuerpo del sacrificio se mantenía en un estado de flujo entre el mundo de los vivos y los o resultado, no se pudo dañar el cuerpo del sacrificio y, por lo tanto, cualquier daño hecho a los resucitados por el jutsu fue temporal.Y, finalmente, la razón por la cual los resucitados eran inmunes a las lesiones a pesar de que había un cuerpo humano normal involucrado era porque el cuerpo del sacrificio se mantenía en un estado de flujo entre el mundo de los vivos y los o resultado, no se pudo hacer daño al cuerpo del sacrificio y, por lo tanto, cualquier daño hecho a los resucitados por el jutsu fue temporal.

Como la forma física del sacrificio era intangible, ya que estaba literalmente atrapada entre el más allá y el mundo viviente, pensó que la forma de combatir el jutsu era darle al espíritu algo más que ocupar.Ella podría usar el Sello Consumidor del Demonio Muerto, pero dado que esa opción probablemente mataría a todos, incluso a Naruto, sabía que era imposible.Pero aparte de eso, no sabía ninguna manera de detener realmente el jutsu.Probablemente podría sellar a Haku si lograra contenerlo, pero luego no sabía qué hacer con él después.Si el jutsu nunca terminaba, entonces Haku estaría obligado por toda la eternidad a menos que el castor lo terminara, pero cualquiera tan cruel como para usar Edo Tensei tan fácilmente probablemente no tendría ningún problema en dejar que el joven sufriera.

Kushina teorizó entonces que el control del espíritu devuelto sobre este mundo y el cuerpo del sacrificio era tenue en el mejor de los casos.Si de alguna manera se le pudiera presentar una forma que pudiera albergar al espíritu.Entonces lo más probable es que necesite ocuparlo ya que el alma del sacrificio en su cuerpo debería ser más fuerte.En efecto, la nueva forma atraería al espíritu devuelto, lo que a su vez permitiría que el alma del sacrificio ocupe su cuerpo y, por lo tanto, apague el jutsu ya que el enlace con el más allá se cerró debido a que se rompió el contrato de invocación.No tenía idea de si funcionaría, pero la única alternativa era localizar al castor del jutsu y golpearlo hasta que terminara el jutsu.Pero como él podía estar en cualquier lugar, ella decidió probar su plan.

Sin embargo, Haku no lo hizo fácil ya que Kushina cambió de evitar que el senbon viniera hacia ella para atacar.La usuaria de hielo comenzó a saltar hacia atrás sobre el puente mientras intentaba agarrar al ninja desaparecido con una garra de chakra.Al perseguirla, Kushina lo intentó varias veces, pero Haku saltó ágilmente por encima o se agachó debajo de sus brazos de chakra cada vez que se acercaban.Para poner a Kushina a la defensiva, Haku convocó a numerosos clones de agua del océano a continuación.Ella aplastó a muchos de ellos fácilmente, pero hundiendo un brazo en el cofre de uno que explotó cubriéndola en agua, maldijo, "Mierda", cuando se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de cuál era el punto de todos los clones cuando el agua se congeló y la atrapó. Un bloque de hielo.Se acumularon más clones hasta que la sección del puente se bañó casi por completo.

Sakura y Tenten estaban a mitad de camino hacia su objetivo cuando el usuario del arma Chunin finalmente preguntó: "¿Por qué Naruto es tan?" preocupado por las tumbas de un par de ninjas desaparecidos?No puedo imaginar que haya pasado demasiado tiempo con ellos para hacer amigos considerándote a ti y a tu equipo como enemigos.

Sakura dejó de cavar para mirar a Tenten y dijo: "No sé decirte la verdad.Solo sé que verlos enterrados juntos fue muy importante para él ".Mirando hacia otro lado, agregó con tristeza: "El hecho es que estaba más preocupada por las heridas de Sasuke que por mucho de lo que estaba sucediendo".Solo sé que cuando todo estuvo dicho y hecho, Naruto parecía haber ganado algo importante de su tiempo aquí y se lo atribuye a Zabuza y Haku ".

Tenten todavía no entendía, pero supuso que la única persona que realmente lo haría sería Naruto.Volviendo a cavar, se preguntó qué pensar de lo que había aprendido sobre el jinchuriki rubio.Sabía que la habían mantenido a oscuras sobre algunas cosas debido a su ira, pero sabía que era para proteger a sus otros amantes.Por lo que, ella no sabía, ya que él le había explicado que, si era necesario, podía asegurarse de que no hablara de eso.Supuso que tal vez era para proteger su imagen o algo por el estilo.A decir verdad, Tenten no entendía por qué estaba tan molesta.No había sido como si ella estuviera involucrada con alguien y Naruto parecía tener un "se entiende lo que se pone en este tipo de política", en lo que respecta al romance.Mirando a Sakuratodavía le costaba entender por qué estaba tan de acuerdo con compartir a Naruto considerando lo duro que había luchado contra Ino por Sasuke.Pero después de ver a los dos juntos, supuso que era porque Naruto parecía tan sincero en sus afectos.

Al final, pensó que lo que la molestaba era que se sentía como una muesca en el cinturón de Naruto.Que la única razón por la que probablemente había puesto a Sakura a invitarla era para completar su colección de kunoichi en su grupo de edad con el que solía trabajar.Suponiendo que Sakura puede saber que ella preguntó: "¿Sabes por qué Naruto te pidió que me invitaras?"

"No lo hizo", respondió Sakura deteniendo su excavación."Lo hice por iniciativa propia".

Sorprendido, Tenten dijo: "¿Y-lo hiciste?¿Por qué?"

Sakura se encogió de hombros colocando su pala contra el lado del agujero que cavaron y tomó un trago de su cantimplora.Extendiéndola a su compañera kunoichi que la tomó, ella dijo: "De nuestra charla parecías que serías todo lo que Naruto tenía para ofrecer.Podrías tener una relación o simplemente ser amigos de mierda si tu corazón lo deseara.Ya estabas experimentando sexo con personas que apenas conocías, así que creo que creía que encontrarías todo lo que querías de Naruto y aún así ser capaz de concentrarte en tu entrenamiento de shinobi ".

"Pero, ¿qué pasa con la cláusula de estar unido a él?"

Sakura suspiró admitiendo: "Creo que realmente no pensé que importaría".

"Por supuesto que importaría", dijo Tenten de inmediato, "¿Qué pasaría si finalmente me encuentro con el señor correcto?Tendría esta cosa colgando sobre mi cabeza.

"En realidad no", respondió Sakura, "después de todo, eres libre de perseguir a quien quieras, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, pero qué hay de ti, ¿estás realmente bien solo siendo uno de sus muchos amantes?"

"Sin embargo, no soy solo uno de muchos.Él me ve por mí, así como ve a sus otros amantes como individuos.Debes saber, ¿no te hizo sentir como si fueras lo único que importaba cuando estabas con él?Así es como es todo el tiempo.Él sabe qué es lo que nos hace felices, nuestros gustos y disgustos y todo lo demás.Puedo entender por qué desconfías de lo que te encuentras ahora.Quiero decir que las únicas cosas por las que tienes que juzgarlo son algunas misiones juntas y una increíble noche de pasión.Pero confía en mí para Naruto, no se trata solo del sexo, ahora que has entrado en su órbita, él hará todo lo posible para asegurarse de que estés feliz ".

Tenten le devolvió a Sakura su cantimplora y recordó las palabras de Naruto antes de que ella se diera por vencida con él: "Conviértete en mío Tenten y nunca te arrepentirás.Satisfaceré este cuerpo increíble y te convertirás en la kunoichi con la que sueñas.Temblando ante el recuerdo de lo que siguió, pensó: "Ciertamente satisfizo mi cuerpo".Pero aunque podría no haber estado interesada en el aspecto emocional de una relación en este momento, eso no significaba que nunca quisiera ese tipo de conexión y se preguntaba si podría disfrutarla con alguien que ya tenía numerosos amantes.

Adivinando que no lo resolvería mientras estaba parada en una tumba que estaba a punto de comenzar a cavar nuevamente cuando el sonido de la cantimplora de Sakura golpeando el suelo llamó su atención.Mirando a la kunoichi, vio que el foco de la niña de cabello rosado estaba en el puente que ella miraba en estado de shock."No puede ser", dijo antes de saltar del agujero y comenzar a correr por el acantilado en dirección al puente.

Tenten volvió a centrarse en el puente y, aunque sabía que algo extraño estaba sucediendo, ya que estaba cubierto de hielo, se preguntó por qué parecía que Sakura había visto un fantasma.

Kyuubi estaba esperando en el bosque a varias millas de la prisión después de haber usado su variante del Hiraishin para teletransportarse a un marcador que Nibi había dejado antes de encontrarse con la patrulla Anbu dirigida por Yuugao.Ella había considerado a Hiraishining directamente en la prisión, pero considerando que no sabían exactamente el diseño de seguridad de la prisión, tanto ella como Nibi lo consideraban un riesgo demasiado grande.En cambio, la gata de dos colas creía que podía extraerse con un mínimo de alboroto.Aún así, si su compañera Bijuu no aparecía en los siguientes minutos, Kyuubi se vería obligada a regresar a la aldea ya que Ino y una rara aparición de Shiho, los dos actualmente asignados a observarla, se sentirían aliviados y reemplazados por dos no alineados con Naruto.Volvería a aparecer al día siguiente a una hora diferente para ver si Nibi la estaba esperando.

Sin embargo, resultó innecesario cuando con un susurro de hojas, una Nibi desnuda y sucia, que todavía se parecía al asesino cuyo cuerpo ahora poseía, se dejó caer frente a ella."Vaya, qué atuendo interesante eliges para hacer tu salida".

"Oh, cállate", respondió Nibi sin divertirse por la sonrisa en el rostro de Kyuubi."Tuve que esperar en un congelador mientras mantenía mi cuerpo funcionando al mismo tiempo que necesitaba mantenerlo en un estado de muerte.¿Sabes lo difícil que es hacer todo eso?

"Me imagino que sería bastante difícil".

"Eso lo está poniendo suavemente", dijo Nibi, "afortunadamente este personaje de Akame no quería que mi cuerpo estuviera acostado cuando Ibiki apareció, por lo que los guardias que me llevaron a la morgue deslizaron el dedo del pie de otro cuerpo que estaba programado para ser incinerado. yo."

"No puedo imaginar que esté demasiado emocionado con eso.Me refiero a que su mejor pista sobre cómo los asesinos llegaron al pueblo termina muerta y luego cualquier evidencia de dónde vinieron sube con el cuerpo debido a un error de papeleo.Solo están pidiendo una investigación de la prisión.Algo que estoy seguro de que esperarían evitar.

Nibi simplemente se encogió de hombros y dijo: "Probablemente planeen arreglar el problema con los cuerpos del asistente en la morgue.Es un civil y un asqueroso.Kyuubi levantó una ceja de manera inquisitiva a lo que Nibi respondió: "El bastardo me tocó a tientas antes de meterme en el horno.¿Qué clase de mierda enferma siente un cadáver?

"Alguien que probablemente haya pasado demasiado tiempo con ellos, y que probablemente sea una excelente savia para atornillar el tornillo".

Nibi asintió antes de decir: "Bueno, en cualquier caso, creo que es hora de decir adiós a este formulario".

"Tal vez quieras tomar las cosas con calma", intentó decir Kyuubi, pero antes de que ella pasara 'tú', Nibi se dobló de dolor cuando sus rasgos comenzaron a burbujear y cambiar.Cuando su rostro comenzó a tomar el de la mujer que parecía en el sello, su piel también se oscureció para que combinara.Cayendo de rodillas, le creció el cabello y comenzó a ponerse púrpura que se derramó sobre su espalda.Suspirando ante la impetuosidad de Nibi ya que sabía lo que esperaría después, Kyuubi terminó su oración y esperó a que terminaran los cambios.

Nibi se puso de pie con un gruñido de dolor y dijo: "Podrías haberme advertido cuánto dolería eso".

"Lo intenté", respondió Kyuubi y le entregó un paquete, "En cualquier caso aquí".Nibi tiró de la cuerda que estaba atada al papel marrón.Alejando el papel, vio réplicas de la ropa que había usado dentro del sello.Kyuubi pudo ver que Nibi estaba complacida y dijo: "Pensé que te gustaría algo similar a lo que llevabas puesto mientras entrenabas en tu sello".

"Estos se ven exactamente como ellos", dijo Nibi sosteniendo la chaqueta abierta.

"Tengo buen ojo para los detalles.Usa la bufanda para cubrirte la cabeza cuando entres al pueblo, ya que no sabía cómo te verías, dije que nunca te vi desenmascarado.También guardan dentro del resto de su ropa documentos falsificados de Land of Lightning.Aunque son los documentos oficiales, toda la información es falsa.Necesito regresar menos, mi ausencia se nota ".

Nibi asintió diciendo: "Te veré dentro de la aldea entonces, y asegúrate de que Naruto esté esperando porque no puedo esperar para probar este cuerpo".

Kyuubi hizo una mueca al haber esperado algo así, así que dijo sin rodeos: "Temo por ti, por mí y por los demás, nuestro tiempo de Naruto será inexistente en el futuro previsible".

"¿Qué? Por qué?"

"Porque si adivino una vez que regreses a la aldea, todos seremos observados como halcones".

"E-eso no es justo", se quejó Nibi infantilmente.

"Qué parte de nuestras vidas hasta ahora ha sido justa", dijo Kyuubi encogiéndose de hombros.A punto de teletransportarse, recordó algo que había querido señalarle a Nibi y dijo: "Ah, por cierto, creo que disfrutarás de la contribución de Yugito a los documentos que te consiguió".

Cuando Kyuubi desapareció en el fuego y la luz, Nibi buscó en la pila de paños el papeleo que necesitaría para establecer una identidad en Konoha.Al sacarlo, se preguntó qué habría querido decir Kyuubi hasta que leyó el nombre que se había ingresado en el formulario, "Yoruichi Shihôin".Sonriendo suavemente, Nibi decidió vestirse rápidamente y regresar al pueblo de Leaf.Estudiaría los otros documentos para aprender más sobre la historia de fondo que necesitaría dar a los encargados de la seguridad de la aldea, y esperaba que rápidamente llegaran a creer que no era una amenaza ya que quería experimentar todo ese ser. Un humano tenía que ofrecer.

A pesar de la cantidad de clones de agua que se arrojaban contra el hielo que la envolvía y, a su vez, se congelaba para hacerla más gruesa, Kushina pudo liberarse fácilmente enviando metralla de hielo a todas partes.La mayoría de los clones restantes fueron destruidos bajo el aluvión, y los pocos que quedaron no duraron mucho más tiempo ya que su cabello tomó la forma de varias colas y se extendió a su alrededor empalando a los que quedaban.Cuando los clones volvieron a convertirse en agua, Kushina buscó en busca del verdadero Haku, pero no pudo encontrar ninguna señal del ninja desaparecido.Eso fue hasta que apareció de un charco de hielo detrás de ella, Haku atacó con una patada al costado del Kushina que poseía la cabeza de Naruto.Kushina reaccionó inmediatamente balanceándose detrás de ella mientras se daba vuelta para enfrentar la amenaza.

La cabeza de Kushina se echó hacia atrás, pero una garra de chakra apareció de su pecho y se enterró en la de Haku.Las largas uñas aparecieron desde la espalda de Haku apretando para mantener al ninja desaparecido en su lugar.Canalizando su energía en Haku, comenzó a construir un nuevo cuerpo al convertir la materia de la ceniza que rodeaba el sacrificio, así como el cemento debajo de sus pies.Por primera vez desde que comenzó la pelea, Haku gritó de dolor, pero pronto se le unió una segunda voz cuando el sacrificio comenzó a aparecer desde la espalda de Haku como si fuera expulsado a medida que el Usuario de Hielo se arraigaba más en el mundo vivo.Kushina pudo ver que el sacrificio había sido una mujer joven de la edad de Naruto que llevaba una diadema de una aldea cuyo símbolo no reconoció.Una vez que la kunoichi apareció por completo, se desplomó en el suelo, aparentemente ilesa, lo que confirmó a Kushina que el cuerpo se había mantenido en flujo en alguna dimensión de bolsillo entre los dos mundos.Una vez completamente libre de Haku, el sonido kunoichi golpeó el suelo con fuerza, ya que ni siquiera había tratado de prepararse para su caída aún inconsciente o incluso muerta.Kushina observó a la niña por el rabillo del ojo por un momento para ver cuál era y al ver su pecho en movimiento mantuvo la guardia alta en caso de que demostrara ser una amenaza.

Kushina comenzó a cansarse, lo que la sorprendió al considerar que tenía el poder de las nueve colas a su disposición, pero pensó que crear un cuerpo al convertir la cuestión del medio ambiente era algo difícil incluso para un Bijuu.Excavando profundamente en sus reservas, el cuerpo de Haku comenzó a deslizarse de sus garras a medida que se volvía más y más sólido, casi como si un kunai fuera expulsado cuando una herida se curara rápidamente de adentro hacia afuera.Adivinando que eso significaba que casi había terminado, canalizó más chakra hacia la chica en un empujón final.Haku se soltó y se derrumbó junto a la kunoichi que había sido el sacrificio utilizado para traerla de vuelta al mundo impuro.

Con su tarea completa, su enfoque regresó al sello donde soltó a su hijo que retrocedió e intentó permanecer de pie.Su hijo sacudió la cabeza al despertar del estado inconsciente en el que había entrado cuando la voluntad de Kushina se hizo cargo de él."¿Que pasó?"preguntó, girando para mirar a su madre.

"Creo que usé un poco de energía", dijo Kushina balanceándose antes de ponerse de rodillas.

"Mamá", dijo Naruto preocupado, pero cuando dio un paso hacia ella comenzó a desvanecerse del sello."¿Que esta pasando?"preguntó mirando su mano mientras se volvía transparente.

"E-el sello está reaccionando a mi toma de posesión", respondió Kushina tratando de ponerse de pie y salir de la jaula del sello hacia su departamento de recreación y su cama."El sello probablemente reafirmará temporalmente un control más estricto sobre mi chakra.Es muy probable que sea una defensa contra el K ... yo de tomar el control a pesar de lo mucho que Jiraiya lo ha debilitado.Debería volver a la normalidad pronto.Naruto, hay algo que debes saber sobre Haku.Él es un ... "Antes de que Kushina pudiera terminar su oración, el sello lo expulsó por completo de Naruto.Suspirando, ya que podía imaginar el escenario al que su hijo creía que Haku era un niño conduciría.

Naruto se puso de rodillas mientras tomaba el control de su cuerpo una vez más."Ow, ow, ow, ow", dijo una y otra vez.Se detuvo al notar que sus manos eran de color rojo oscuro y parecía que se había quitado una capa de piel dejando atrás una piel fresca pero delicada.Sin embargo, incluso mientras lo miraba, notó que la piel se volvía blanca, así que pensé que su madre debía estar sanándolo."No hagamos eso otra vez pronto mamá", pensó hacia ella.Pero al no recibir respuesta, supuso que, dado que el peligro había pasado, parecía, también lo había hecho su capacidad para comunicarse con ella.

"Vaya, qué habilidad tan interesante has desarrollado", llegó una voz aceitosa detrás de él.Aunque parecía un poco diferente de la última vez que lo escuchó, Naruto reconoció fácilmente a Kabuto.Girando en posición de rodillas, olvidando temporalmente el dolor que sentía, tomó su bolsa, pero la encontró perdida.Al darse cuenta por primera vez del estado arruinado de su ropa, maldijo antes de gruñir, "Bastardo, así que estabas detrás de esto y detrás de la profanación de las tumbas de Zabuza y Haku".

"¿Ese era el nombre del compañero de Zabuza?"Kabuto respondió divertido ante el intento de Naruto de intimidarlo.Kabuto estaba seguro de mantener la capucha de su túnica en su lugar y mantenía las manos hacia abajo para que las mangas las mantuvieran cubiertas mientras daba un paso hacia Naruto y los dos kunoichi inconscientes detrás de él.Él sonrió, aunque el rubio no lo vio cuando Naruto se detuvo débilmente y se interpuso entre él y las chicas."Siempre jugando al héroe, ¿verdad?"Encogiéndose de hombros cuando Naruto no mordió el anzuelo, dijo: "De cualquier forma, sí, obviamente fui yo.Había venido a Wave para completar mi colección y me sorprendió que aparecieras, pero supongo que teniendo en cuenta el nombre que lleva este puente no debería haber sido.Dejé un desastre de sus tumbas después de todo.Pensé en divertirme un poco contigo y probar mi control,pero como suele ser el caso, parece que me has creado un problema.¿Tal vez serás tan amable de decirme cómo has logrado interrumpir mi control de Edo Tensei?Al ver a Naruto entrecerrar los ojos hacia él, Kabuto dijo: "No, supongo que no".

Naruto estaba formulando planes de batalla, pero no importaba cómo lo mirara, sabía que estaba en problemas.Podía Hiraishin, supuso, con cualquiera de sus chicas, pero eso dejaría a Haku y a la otra chica a Kabuto algo que nunca haría.O convoque a Kyuubi, quien a su vez lo respaldaría, usando la marca del zorro, sin embargo, eso podría ser contraproducente ya que el gato estaría fuera de la bolsa si Kabuto se escapara.Pero para su sorpresa, en lugar de atacar a Kabuto, arrojó algo a sus pies.Manteniendo un ojo en el hombre vestido, miró para ver qué era y vio un libro encuadernado en cuero."¿Qué es esto?"

"No solo has sido una molestia a mi lado", respondió Kabuto."Como parece, tendré que reevaluar mis planes para dar cabida a esta nueva arruga.Me imagino que puedes usar bien la información de ese libro para retrasar aún más a Akatsuki.Kabuto se bajó la capucha de su túnica disfrutando de la conmoción que vio en el rostro del jinchuriki cuando reveló su nueva mirada cuando las células de Orochimaru intentaron hacerse cargo, "Debería irme antes de que lleguen tus dos amigos.Pero nos volveremos a ver, Naruto, probablemente antes de lo que piensas.

Kabuto comenzó a hundirse en el suelo mientras se despedía del rubio.Naruto lo dejó ir, pero sabía que eso era lo mejor que podía haber esperado considerando su estado debilitado.Naruto se movió hacia Haku y sintió el pulso.Se sorprendió al sentir uno y rápidamente también comprobó el sonido de kunoichi.Sorprendido por la sensación de que debería conocer a la chica de Sound, trató de pensar de dónde, pero se rindió cuando escuchó a Sakura gritar: "Naruto".

Volviéndose hacia su amante, vio que su rostro se retorcía de preocupación a preocupación, así que pensó que debía verse tan mal como se sentía.Ella rápidamente cerró la distancia entre ellos diciendo: "Acuéstate, déjame curarte".

"No te preocupes, estoy bien", dijo Naruto, aunque tuvo que luchar contra un silbido de dolor de la mano que ella le puso en el pecho, "Probablemente me veo peor de lo que me siento.Además, mi madre me curará como si fuera nueva ".

"¿Tu mamá?"Tenten dijo confundida pero fue ignorada en su mayor parte debido a lo suavemente que había dicho

"Mentirosa", dijo Sakura, pero sabía que Naruto probablemente estaba más preocupado por los dos shinobi inconscientes.Al mirar a Haku, Sakura supo que la teoría que se le ocurrió cuando vio que el hielo era cierto, dijo: "Pensé lo mismo.La razón por la que las tumbas fueron perturbadas fue para que alguien pudiera usar a Zabuza y Haku para actuar ... "

"Edo Tensei", dijo Naruto sorprendiéndola, "Sí, fue Kabuto.También parece haber hecho algo extraño para sí mismo ya que su piel se estaba volviendo blanca como Orochimaru y parecía que estaba creciendo escamas ".

Sakura parecía preocupada, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar más sobre eso, Tenten, cansada de ser ignorada, dijo: "Mira, no me molesta no estar al tanto ... pero ¿qué demonios está pasando?"

Naruto gruñó de dolor cuando recogió a Haku, así como el libro que Kabuto había dejado y no por primera vez realmente se preguntó si el usuario del límite de la línea de sangre de hielo era un hombre y dijo: "Explicaré en el camino de regreso a Tsunami pero la versión corta es, Kabuto desenterró las tumbas para resucitar a Zabuza usando este jutsu de Edo Tensei.Aparentemente, lo que sea que hizo mi madre mientras me controlaba ha jodido con lo que él había planeado, ya que parece que ella realmente logró resucitar a Haku ".

"Um, cuando dices a tu madre ¿estás hablando del Kyuubi?"Tenten preguntó ahora más confundida que nunca.

Naruto suspiró ya que estaba realmente dolido y solo quería ponerse en marcha.Sakura sintió que recogió el sonido de kunoichi que reconoció de los exámenes de Chunin y dijo: "Vamos a guardar la versión larga para más tarde, ¿está bien?Quiero ver estos dos, ya que desde mi investigación esto no debería ser posible.Además, una vez que lleguemos a Tsunami, te quedarás quieto y me dejarás curarte.¿Está claro Naruto?

Naruto sonrió al escuchar a Sakura usar su tono de voz severo con él sintiendo que mostraba que las cosas realmente se habían curado entre ellos."Sí, señora", respondió comenzando a caminar hacia Wave con Haku en sus brazos.Trató de alegrarse por el milagro que su madre había realizado, pero no pudo en parte por su preocupación por Kabuto.Sin embargo, otra razón también se debió a su temor de cómo Haku reaccionaría a estar vivo una vez más en un mundo donde Zabuza no estaba.

Haku podía sentir los fuertes brazos que la acunaban, pero no estaba realmente consciente de mucho más.Podía escuchar fragmentos de conversación aquí y allá, ya que parecía que dos personas estaban explicando algo a un tercero, pero parecía que la estaba alcanzando a través de la niebla.Sin embargo, su conciencia comenzó a agudizarse cuando notó un cambio de temperatura como si hubiera entrado en un hogar o resultado, pudo distinguir una cuarta voz que decía: "Puedes llevar esa a la habitación de Inari, estoy seguro de que lo entenderá".

"Gracias", respondió una mujer que parecía familiar.Tomó un tono de interrogación cuando preguntó: "Naruto, ¿estás seguro de que deberías ser el que verifique ... um él?"

Casi podía sentir el asentimiento que el chico le dio en respuesta cuando respondió: "Sí, sé lo que estás pensando, pero estoy seguro de que se sentiría más cómodo sabiendo que un chico lo desnudó antes de que lo revisaras".

Haku pudo sentir la mirada que probablemente pasó entre las tres mujeres presentes antes de que una voz desconocida dijera: "Uh ... Realmente no creo que sea un chico".

"¿Por qué mentiría?"Preguntó Naruto subiendo unas escaleras.Haku, aunque en algún nivel consciente de que estaban hablando de ella, todavía estaba demasiado cansada para hacer algo, ya que estaba acostada en una cama grande.Oyó que se enviaba un cuenco lleno de agua en una mesita de noche junto a ella, así como un cuerpo sentado a su lado en la cama.

"Gracias", respondió Naruto a la mujer que había dejado el cuenco.

"De nada", respondió Tsunami, "te dejaré llegar a eso entonces".

Un trapo que había sido sumergido en agua tibia corrió por su rostro mientras Naruto lo limpiaba de la tristeza y el sudor acumulado durante una pelea.La sensación fue suficiente para casi volverla a dormir, pero luego de que él empapó y retorció el trapo nuevamente, comenzó a limpiarle la cara y comenzó a bajar.Algo en el fondo de su mente comenzó a entrar en pánico, que se hizo más pronunciado a medida que la túnica de su traje de cazador-nin se separó.Naruto la sentó hasta entonces para quitarle el suéter con cuello de tortuga.

Una vez que se quitó el suéter, comenzó a abrir los ojos con fuerza, ya que todo lo que le quedaba cubriendo el pecho era la venda apretada que llevaba para ocultar su busto.

"Extraño", dijo Naruto al ver los vendajes que parecían estar envueltos alrededor del pecho de Haku dolorosamente apretados.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, liberó el clip que los sostenía en su lugar, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió cuando el cofre de Haku se expandió repentinamente de una manera que había visto suceder muchas veces al liberar los senos de sus amantes de las diversas formas en que los contenían.Su arrepentimiento también surgió del repentino chillido femenino de "Eeeeekkkkkkk", que se combinó con el golpe de una niña al costado de su mandíbula.

Enviado volando desde la cama, se estrelló contra la pared al lado de la puerta, y se sentó en el suelo aturdido no tanto por el golpe sino por el hecho de que sentarse en la cama con un brazo cubriendo sus senos era Haku y ella definitivamente no estaba Un niño.Preguntándose si su madre se había equivocado de alguna manera, señaló a la kunoichi a punto de preguntarle si siempre había sido una niña, pero desafortunadamente se encontró en el lado equivocado de la puerta cuando se abrió cuando Sakura y Tenten entraron a la habitación. comprobando el sonido kunoichi que entre ellos habían recordado se llamaba Kin.

Él gruñó de dolor causando que Sakura mirara por la puerta diciendo: "¡Naruto!Lamento que hayamos escuchado un grito ... "

Ella lo ayudó a ponerse de pie cuando Tenten simplemente dijo:" Te dije que no era un chico ".

Después de agarrar su bata y envolverla alrededor de ella revelando un poco de escote, Haku dijo: "Lo siento.No pude detenerme.

Naruto rechazó la disculpa diciendo: "Sucede todo el tiempo.¿Pero por qué me dijiste que eras un niño?

Haku se encogió de hombros antes de decir: "Como un ninja desaparecido, me encontré rodeado de personas sin escrúpulos.Muchos de los que no dudarían en aprovecharse de una niña.Zabuza pensó que era mejor fingir que era un niño para protegerme, aunque había bastantes que también se aprovecharían de los niños ".

Naruto se rió para sí mientras Sakura lo acostaba en la cama aprovechando la oportunidad para escanearlo a pesar de su insistencia anterior de que estaba bien debido a que su madre lo estaba curando."Tal vez no ayuda andar con ropa tan femenina".

Haku sonrió bellamente recordando lo que llevaba al encontrarse con la rubia divertida."No pensé que me encontraría con alguien en el bosque ese día".La sonrisa de Haku se derritió en tristeza diciendo: "¿Han pasado realmente cuatro años?"

"Casi cuatro años más o menos unos meses", respondió Naruto, "¿Puedes recordar algo de lo que sucedió después de tu ..."

"Muerte", Haku terminó para el jinchuriki antes de sacudir la cabeza, "Recuerdo el dolor del ataque de tu sensei perforando mi pecho y agarrando su brazo para darle a Zabuza la oportunidad que necesitaba para derrotarlo, pero después de eso nada.Parecía que no había pasado mucho tiempo cuando me encontré en el puente ".

Feliz con lo que su exploración de Naruto le reveló, Sakura se sintió tentada a besarlo ligeramente, pero se resistió a decir: "Creo que eso se debe a que los resucitados por Edo Tensei no conservan recuerdos de la otra vida".

"¿Por qué?"Tenten preguntó.

"No estoy segura", admitió Sakura, "mi investigación no dijo, pero tal vez porque un alma sacada del cielo estaría demasiado traumatizada por la pérdida del paraíso para ser de mucha utilidad, mientras que una del infierno lo atormentaría sufrido ".

"Seguro que sabes mucho sobre este jutsu Sakura", dijo Naruto alegremente y se preguntó por qué Sakura frunció el ceño ante su cumplido.

Recibió su respuesta cuando ella dijo: "R-justo después de que abandonaste la aldea en tu viaje de entrenamiento ... y antes de darme cuenta de lo importante que te habías vuelto para mí ..."

Al ver a Sakura luchando, pensó que era porque temía abordar el tema de sus viejos sentimientos por Sasuke.Agarrando su mano suavemente, dijo: "Entiendo, sabías que nos veríamos obligados a enfrentarnos a Orochimaru cuando salvamos a Sasuke de él, así que quería saber qué podríamos esperar enfrentar del bastardo serpiente".

Sakura le sonrió dándole un apretón a su mano y deseó que pudiera ser mucho más cariñosa.Pero tales pensamientos quedaron en suspenso cuando Haku preguntó: "Recuerdo la pelea con Naruto justo ahora, así que sé que no estaba realmente vivo.¿Cómo estoy ahora?

Sakura soltó la mano de Naruto para enfocarse en la kunoichi para explicar: "Bueno, tan cerca como puede ver ..." se detuvo para mirar a Naruto, quien asintió con la cabeza, así que continuó diciendo: "Bijuu de Naruto usó su chakra para darte un cuerpo nuevo. .Faltaba una gran cantidad de concreto del puente cerca de donde estabas tendido.Creo que ella usó su chakra para transformar la materia del puente en un cuerpo de carne y hueso para ti.También explicaría por qué Kin también sobrevivió, ya que Edo Tensei requiere un sacrificio vivo, que se une al alma en la muerte al completar el jutsu ".

"¿Parentesco?"Naruto dijo confundido, "¿Quién es ese?"

"La chica que estaba en el puente contigo y Haku", respondió Tenten."¿No la recuerdas de los exámenes de Chunin?"

Naruto sacudió la cabeza y dijo: "En realidad no, aunque ella parecía familiar".A pesar de sus palabras con la mención de los Exámenes de Chunin, de repente recordó: "Ella fue la única superada por Shikamaru, ¿verdad?"

"Sí", respondió Sakura, "desapareció después de los exámenes, pero parece que fue utilizada como sacrificio para alimentar al Edo Tensei".

"Espera, ¿estás sugiriendo que ha sido un sacrificio todos estos años".

Sakura se encogió de hombros insegura pero dijo: "Parece probable que tenga miedo.No puedo encontrar nada físicamente mal con ella, pero ella no responde, lo que me hace creer que es mental.Dado que mi investigación mostró que el cuerpo de su compañera de equipo Zaku se usó para revivir a uno de los Hokage que luchó contra el Tercero durante la invasión, parece probable.Uno de los Anbu que observaba la batalla informó que Orochimaru convocó tres ataúdes, pero una de las convocatorias fue suprimida.Es probable que el tercer ataúd la contenga y dudo que Orochimaru la libere después, así que probablemente la almacenó en algún lugar hasta que Kabuto la usó para convocar a Haku.

"Esa pobre niña", dijo Haku teniendo dificultades para imaginar estar atrapada en la oscuridad durante cuatro años, "no es de extrañar que su mente se apagara".

Sakura asintió antes de decir: "De todos modos la llevaremos a la Hoja con nosotros y haré que Ino la mire".

"¿Qué pasa con Kabuto?"Tenten preguntó bastante contenta por la situación, ya que le hizo olvidar que estaba unida a Naruto.

"Buscaremos en el área circundante cualquier roca debajo de la cual se esté escondiendo.No quiero irme hasta que esté seguro de que ya no está dando vueltas.Añadió: "Además, me dará tiempo para encontrar algo para informar sobre lo que sucedió".

"Te refieres al Hokage", dijo Tenten, su voz dejó en claro que no le gustaba la idea de que Naruto le mintiera a su ídolo.

Aunque a su amante Hokage le contarían todo lo que Naruto no quería manchar la imagen de Tsunade en los ojos de Tenten al admitir que ella era una de sus amantes, así que dijo: "No te preocupes, le contaré todo.Simplemente no quiero que parezca que puedo revivir a los resucitados por Edo Tensei para que sean de conocimiento común ".

Tenten pareció aceptar su explicación, así que Naruto se puso de pie y dijo: "Dejaré que Sakura se encargue de revisarte Haku.Hablaremos más después de que ella termine.Haku asintió dándole una sonrisa débil, pero detrás de sus ojos, Naruto pudo ver un vacío que le hizo temer que la joven se estaba regañando a sí misma como una herramienta que le había fallado a su portador y no merecía su segunda oportunidad en la vida.

Haku se despertó con la sensación de un calor que comenzó a extenderse a través de ella, seguido de una desesperada necesidad de alivio.Al abrir los ojos vio a Naruto roncando contento en la cama mientras se recostaba a su lado y sintió el calor y la necesidad de atravesar su pico.Luchando como lo había hecho la mayor parte de la tarde de su renacimiento, por así decirlo, trató de concentrarse en otra cosa.Desafortunadamente, el tema que su mente eligió fue cómo terminó compartiendo una cama con el hombre atractivo.

Después de que Sakura terminó su escaneo, Haku había pedido que se duchara para limpiar.Se había duchado rápidamente y descubrió que Tsunami le había dejado una camisa de gran tamaño y algunos sudores que eran demasiado grandes pero que podían atarse para quedar bien.Luego se unió a los demás abajo y sonrió cuando Tenten dijo: "No puedo creer que en realidad fuera un niño".Haku se había preguntado por qué parecía haber indicios de una acusación en el tono de la voz de la morena.

Sin embargo, no pensó mucho cuando Sakura dijo: "Confía en mí, puedo.Naruto tendía a no cuestionar lo que le dijeron en ese momento.Además, Haku admite que ella fue quien le dijo eso, así que déjalo.Sin embargo, Haku se preguntó si Sakura y Naruto estaban involucrados debido a su severa respuesta a Tenten, algo que pudo ver se reflejó en la cara de Tsunami.Intentar descubrir la dinámica entre los tres estaba resultando confuso ya que Tenten parecía molesta con los otros dos, quienes a su vez parecían algo disculpados pero con Sakura dispuesta a retroceder cuando sintió que la otra kunoichi solo estaba tratando de comenzar algo.

Tenten dejó caer el asunto probablemente debido a que parecía que podría haber sido un poco maliciosa con las otras dos mujeres presentes.Cruzando los brazos aunque se sentó en un brazo del sofá de la sala donde parecía que alguien había dormido la noche anterior.Lo que siguió fue una sesión de planificación sobre posibles lugares que Kabuto pudo haber escondido durante su tiempo en Wave.Haku trató de seguirlo y logró sugerir el viejo escondite de la casa del árbol que ella y Zabuza habían usado mientras trabajaban para Gato, pero después de eso tuvo que concentrarse en suprimir la necesidad ardiente que su cuerpo comenzó a sentir.Había sido un sentimiento omnipresente desde el despertar y probablemente desde su renacimiento, pero de repente había aumentado de intensidad.Haku había tenido la tentación de contarle a Sakura cuando la kunoichi le había preguntado acerca de cualquier sentimiento extraño,

No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había durado la reunión con Tsunami, sugiriendo algunos lugares que había encontrado durante sus muchos años en Wave, pero al mirar afuera vio que el sol se había puesto.Afortunadamente, los sentimientos que brotaban dentro de ella se habían calmado cuando Naruto dijo: "¿No les importa compartir con Haku, verdad?Sé que escondimos a Kin en la habitación de Inari, pero dudo que Tsunami quiera escuchar a su viejo quejarse de que nosotros también usemos su habitación.Además, no creo que Haku quiera estar solo en este momento ".

"En realidad, ¿te importaría quedarte conmigo, Naruto?"La mayoría de los presentes estaban sorprendidos, excepto quizás Sakura, pero ciertamente nadie más que ella, ya que no sabía por qué le había preguntado eso a la rubia.

Sakura rápidamente se hizo cargo diciendo: "Deberías hacer lo que le pide a Naruto.Nos quedaremos aquí abajo por la noche.

Tenten parecía menos que complacida, pero mantuvo su disgusto para sí misma."Está bien", respondió Naruto antes de moverse hacia las escaleras con Haku cayendo detrás de él.Después de que ella retiró las mantas y se metió en la cama, Naruto esperó hasta que ella se las quitó para quitarse la chaqueta revelando su camisa negra y luego se metió en la cama.

"¿No vas a tener frío?"preguntó preocupada por su salud ya que se acercaba el otoño, por lo que el clima solía enfriarse por la noche.

"No, estaré bien", respondió Naruto, "Tiendo a calentarme de todas formas".

Haku asintió, aunque no estaba segura de si estaba incómodo durmiendo en la misma cama que una niña o no.En verdad, se sorprendió de que no se sintiera más incómoda con la idea de compartir una cama con él, pero pensó que podría deberse a que dormir sobre las sábanas significaba que lo estaba haciendo por su comodidad en lugar de esperar que algo sucediera."Gracias", dijo antes de darse la vuelta para dormir un poco.Naruto hizo lo mismo y se durmió casi tan pronto como su cabeza golpeó la almohada.

Ahora, sin embargo, con su cuerpo calentándose, Haku se encontró deseando que él estuviera durmiendo debajo de las sábanas y presionada contra ella.Tal vez debido a la proximidad del jinchuriki o incluso a una atracción persistente que sentía por él desde el día en el puente hace cuatro años, su cuerpo no se calmó.Incapaz de resistir la llamada de su cuerpo, comenzó a frotar discretamente entre sus piernas mientras estaba acurrucada en posición fetal.Con la esperanza de que Naruto fuera tan dormido como lo había estado en el bosque cuando se conocieron, volvió la cara hacia la almohada para amortiguar el gemido que casi escapó.Deteniéndose en su propio placer el tiempo suficiente para desatar el nudo que había sostenido los pantalones de chándal, tan pronto como estuvo libre, metió la mano en el pantalón más allá de su montículo afeitado y comenzó a pasar el dedo sobre su raja directamente.Queriendo mirar al chico que la estaba volviendo loca en el momento en que se llevó la otra mano a la boca para morderse el nudillo para no gemir demasiado fuerte.A medida que sus pliegues se volvieron resbaladizos por su emoción, enterró un dedo dentro de ella, lo que a su vez la hizo demasiado temporal para liberar su dedo, lo que le permitió gemir en voz alta.Mordiendo rápidamente otra vez, redujo su ritmo pero no se detuvo mientras esperaba que él permaneciera dormido.Afortunadamente, lo hizo solo ajustando ligeramente su posición, por lo que Haku pronto se encontró trabajando su coño nuevamente en un frenesí.Sintiendo que su alivio se acercaba, frotó la palma de su mano contra su clítoris, la pequeña acción que la hizo ponerse rígida cuando su orgasmo se apoderó de su cuerpo.Jadeando debido al esfuerzo, sintió una oleada de vergüenza cuando la sacó del dedo.Aun así, la vergüenza que sentía todavía no le impedía inclinarse para colocar un ligero beso en la mejilla del hombre rubio.Pero se duplicó en intensidad cuando la rodeó con un brazo para apretarla fuertemente contra él.Repentinamente contenta por las mantas que las separaban debido a la humedad que había empapado los sudores que llevaba.Debatió sobre liberarse, pero estaba segura de que la acción despertaría a Naruto, así que se acomodó contra él mientras esperaba que ella despertara primero e intentara no pensar en lo bien que se sentía al estar en sus brazos.

Kyori fue empujado por la aldea en una silla de ruedas por Kaori, la enfermera que le había sido asignada."Lo hiciste bastante bien hoy en fisioterapia.Debes haber estado bastante ansioso por comenzar a moverlo a una hora tan temprana.

"Oh, yo no diría ansioso", respondió Kyuubi, "después de todo;puedes ser bastante sádico.Pero gracias por aceptar llevarme esta mañana.A decir verdad, el interés de Kyuubi por asistir a su sesión de terapia antes tenía menos que ver con sacarlo del camino, sino con Hinata, que la seguía como parte del conjunto rotativo de guardias y observadores.Ahora, bajo la atenta mirada de la princesa Hyuuga, la Bijuu convertida en humano podría llevar a cabo un último asunto antes de quedarse quieto por un momento para apaciguar a Ibiki con la esperanza de que no era una amenaza.

"No fue problema", respondió la enfermera mientras conducía a su paciente más profundamente en el distrito de alimentos de Konoha.

"Esto debería ser lo suficientemente lejos", dijo Kyuubi haciendo un alarde de intentar ponerse de pie.

"¿Estás seguro?"Kaori preguntó preocupada, aunque la recuperación de la mujer parecía rivalizar con algunos de los shinobi que se habían despertado en la sala de coma.

"Sí, muy seguro, gracias", respondió Bijuu, aceptando el bastón que le había traído la enfermera, "Estoy seguro de que necesitas regresar al hospital y tengo que reunirme con alguien.También debería ser un buen ejercicio ".

"Solo tenga cuidado de no exagerar y tome muchos descansos".

Kyuubi inclinó la cabeza ante el consejo antes de caminar hacia su destino.Había enviado la carta la noche anterior a su destinatario cuando uno de los shinobi que la miraba no había sido uno de los leales a Naruto.Ella tenía pocas dudas cuando el shinobi le informó a su supervisor que había levantado más que algunas cejas.Pero debido a que Nibi regresará pronto a la aldea y las posibilidades de que los tres sean observados cuidadosamente como resultado de esta reunión, Kyuubi sintió que era mejor sacarlo del camino mientras Naruto estaba ocupado fuera de la aldea.De esa forma, con suerte las cosas se habrían calmado para cuando él regresara.

Naturalmente, ella había programado la reunión para cuando uno de los amantes de Naruto pudiera observarla para permitir una conversación más honesta.Al ver a la mujer que había enviado, caminó con el bastón lo mejor que pudo y se alegraría cuando ya no necesitara fingir que confiaba en él.Al detenerse en la mesa, Karin estaba sentada y dijo: "Lo siento, espero que no hayas esperado mucho".

"N-no", respondió la ex miembro de Sound-nin y Heibi, sorprendida de sus pensamientos.

Tomando el asiento abierto, el Bijuu dijo: "Bien, me alegra que hayas aceptado reunirte conmigo".

"Um, ¿de qué se trata exactamente?¿Y quien eres tu?"

Kyuubi sonrió ante la pregunta diciendo: "Soy como tú porque me encuentro atado a cierto hombre, pero a diferencia de ti, sé cuál será mi papel".

Comprendiendo que estaba hablando con uno de los amantes de Naruto, Karin se relajó ya que la carta había sido bastante vaga simplemente dando un momento y un lugar para reunirse.Me alegro de haber adivinado que había sido la mujer a la que Tsunade le había contado que le preguntó: "¿Debo entender que eres tú quien va a definir mi papel ahora que no puedo ser un shinobi"?

Kyuubi levantó su brazo para reírse musicalmente en la manga de su kimono antes de decir: "Ahora, querida Karin, ser shinobi, es algo que nadie puede quitarte.Sin embargo, me atrevo a decir roles que bien podrían ser tan importantes para la ambición de Naruto como los de la kunoichi que ha reclutado hasta ahora ".

"¿Como que?"

"Como por ejemplo, dirigir una compañía naviera", dijo Kyuubi y sonrió ante la incredulidad en la cara de Karin.

"No puedes hablar en serio", respondió sorprendida, "no tengo experiencia en hacer algo así".

"¿Estás seguro?"Kyuubi hizo una pausa para saludar a una camarera y le dio tiempo a Karin para reflexionar sobre su declaración mientras ordenaba té y bocadillos.

"Creo que sabría si lo hiciera".

"Cierto, pero no estás mirando el panorama general.Es posible que nunca antes haya dirigido una empresa, pero ha administrado una de las instalaciones de Orochimaru.Dudo que fuera alguien que sufriera tontos, así que debes haberlo hecho bastante bien en ese sentido.

"Claro, pero hay un mundo de diferencia entre administrar una prisión y una instalación científica y administrar una empresa".

"Probablemente no tanto como podrías pensar", respondió Kyuubi cuando llegó su orden.Mientras se servía una taza a ella y a Karin, comenzó a explicar su razonamiento diciendo: "Por ejemplo, tienes empleados en ambos que sirven debajo de ti.Sin mencionar la necesidad de entregar un producto final.Sin embargo, en lugar de recibir el elogio de un psicópata, obtienes dinero por un trabajo bien hecho ".

"Pero en serio, ¿por qué yo?"Karin preguntó si había aquellos más adecuados entre los amantes de Naruto.

"Bueno, porque siento que eres el más idóneo para el trabajo.No solo de dirigir la compañía, sino de cómo quiero usarla para impulsar los objetivos de Naruto.Con sus habilidades como administrador y su conocimiento de cómo los shinobi tienden a pensar que lo convertirá en un excelente facilitador ".

"¿Qué estaría facilitando exactamente?"

"¿Por qué abrir nuevas sucursales en las otras aldeas shinobi?Con su capacidad de leer chakra, podrá saber cuándo está presionando demasiado o cuando una persona está faroleando.Con el tiempo, espero que estas oficinas acumulen dinero para que el otro kage prácticamente nos ruegue que abramos uno en su aldea.Pero serán los primeros dos los que resultarán más cruciales, lo que me hace creer que usted es el más adecuado para la tarea ".

Karin estaba contenta de que ella tuviera un papel tan importante, pero antes de aceptar, dijo: "Es probable que tú y yo seamos sometidos a mucho escrutinio".Simplemente reunirse conmigo probablemente arrojará una bandera roja con el Departamento de Interrogación ".

Kyuubi asintió antes de agradecer a la pelirroja con una sonrisa diciendo: "Sí, pero ya he vomitado algunas, por eso es mejor que te apures y aceptes para que nuestro celibato autoimpuesto como resultado termine para entonces. El negocio de Naruto en Wave concluye o tan pronto como sea posible.

Karin se echó a reír, pero cada vez más seria extendió la mano y dijo: "Acepto".

"Nunca dudé que lo harías por un segundo".

Naruto se paró detrás de Haku mientras rezaba sobre la tumba de Zabuza.Él, después de despertarse y descubrir que en algún momento durante la noche había acercado a Haku a él, se había extraído silenciosamente, había tenido mucha práctica al abandonar la cama de un kunoichi sin despertarla, y había enviado varios clones temprano esa mañana para llenar el agujero que Sakura y Tenten habían cavado cuando estaban investigando quién los había molestado.Para comprarle a sus clones un tiempo extra después de que ella se despertara varios minutos después, él había llevado a Haku a comprar ropa después del desayuno.Haku se había resistido al principio, pero cedió cuando Naruto dijo que quería que ella tuviera algo agradable para ponerse mientras visitaban a Zabuza.Después de probarse varios atuendos que él había comprado en secreto y enviado a los clones de Tsunami,

Él le preguntó si quería comprar algunas flores, pero ella negó con la cabeza y dijo que le gustaría recoger algunas en el camino.El viaje a las tumbas había sido silencioso ya que Naruto sabía que Haku tenía mucho que procesar, ya que no todos los días uno se paraba sobre su propia tumba.

Volviendo al presente, pensó que Haku había estado rezando durante aproximadamente una hora.No le importó ya que Sakura y Tenten estaban mirando algunas de las vistas en las que habían pensado que Kabuto se estaría escondiendo.No estaba preocupado por su seguridad sabiendo que estaba a solo un jutsu de distancia, y aunque Tenten no llevaba su marca, sabía que Sakura se mantendría cerca de su compañero kunoichi consciente de lo peligroso que era Kabuto.

Mientras observaba a Haku, se preguntó si debería intentar seducir a la belleza, pero estaba un poco nervioso ante lo molesto que estaba Tenten.Una parte de él sentía que le daría a la joven algo por lo que vivir, ya que temía sin Zabuza que sucumbiría al infierno que había sido su vida antes de conocer a los ninjas desaparecidos.Pero la parte que lo detuvo sintió que tal vez era un poco de arrogancia por su parte, ya que por lo que sabía, todo lo que Haku quería hacer con su nueva vida era encontrar un lugar tranquilo para vivir.

Aplaudiendo con las manos para señalar el final de su oración, se volvió hacia Naruto para decirle: "Fue muy amable de su parte y de su equipo darnos un entierro".

"Fue lo menos que pudimos hacer", respondió volviéndose para caminar junto a ella cuando ella lo pasó.Al dar un paso, dijo: "¿Has considerado lo que vas a hacer ahora?"

Haku permaneció en silencio durante varios minutos mientras caminaban por el bosque de regreso a la ciudad.Cuando entraron en un área del bosque que golpeó a Naruto con una ola de familiaridad, aunque no pudo entender por qué ella finalmente dijo: "No, en verdad ahora soy simplemente una herramienta sin dueño.No sé por qué el destino me elegiría para esta segunda oportunidad, pero no merezco ... "

Naruto no pudo soportar lo que estaba escuchando y antes de poder detenerse, agarró a Haku por los hombros y la empujó contra ella. el árbol.Mirando a sus pies, dijo: "¡Detente ahí!No eres una herramienta incapaz de soñarte a ti mismo.

"Naruto", dijo Haku sorprendido por la pasión en la voz del niño, pero no creyendo que sus palabras agregaran, "A pesar de que era precioso para mí, Zabuza me vio como un medio para un fin.Sin embargo, estaba feliz, pero sabiendo que no pude salvarlo ... "Se detuvo antes de gritar:" ¡¿Cómo se supone que voy a seguir viviendo sabiendo eso ?! "

Naruto levantó la vista al encontrarse con sus ojos marrones y se sorprendió de las lágrimas que vio allí.Naruto no pudo evitar las lágrimas en parte debido a los recuerdos del día, pero también que Haku, alguien que tuvo un impacto tan grande en él, se veía a sí misma como inútil.Poniéndola recta, dijo: "Por mucho que amaras y apreciaras a Zabuza, te apreciaba Haku.Después de que tomaste el Aligerador de Kakashi, Zabuza actuó como si tu muerte simplemente le diera la ventaja.Trató de seguir siendo el shinobi frío y sin emociones que siempre te presentaba.Pero en el fondo su corazón estaba roto ... "Los ojos de Haku se abrieron más y las lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer, pero se dio cuenta de que una parte de ella no le creía, por lo que continuó:" Eventualmente, Kakashi-sensei desactivó ambos brazos aunque efectivamente terminó la pelea.Gato eligió ese momento para revelar que siempre tuvo la intención de cruzar a los dos.Zabuza todavía trató de actuar como si su muerte no importara, incluso cuando Gato le faltó el respeto a su cadáver al patearlo en represalia por su brazo.No podía soportar ver a tu persona más preciada alejarse como si no hubieras importado, así que lo llamaste.No puedo recordar exactamente lo que dije, pero nunca olvidaré verlo llorar mientras me contaba cómo pelear te rompió el corazón.Zabuza no murió peleando con Kakashi, pero cambió su vida por matar a Gato usando nada más que un kunai que tenía en la boca para vengar la falta de respeto que le pagó ".No puedo recordar exactamente lo que dije, pero nunca olvidaré verlo llorar mientras me contaba cómo pelear te rompió el corazón.Zabuza no murió peleando con Kakashi, pero cambió su vida por matar a Gato usando nada más que un kunai que tenía en la boca para vengar la falta de respeto que le pagó ".No puedo recordar exactamente lo que dije, pero nunca olvidaré verlo llorar mientras me contaba cómo pelear te rompió el corazón.Zabuza no murió peleando con Kakashi, pero cambió su vida por matar a Gato usando nada más que un kunai que tenía en la boca para vengar la falta de respeto que le pagó ".

Haku rompió en llanto y Naruto la abrazó y agregó: "Antes de morir, solo deseaba poder unirse a ti en el cielo para permanecer a tu lado".Cuando ella expresó su tristeza, él la abrazó con fuerza, diciendo: "La razón por la que Kakashi estaba dispuesto a dejarnos enterrarlos aquí creo que fue porque sus vidas me enseñaron a mí y a mi equipo mucho sobre lo que era ser shinobi.Prometí que tus tumbas vivirían de acuerdo con mi propio estilo shinobi, que era proteger a aquellos preciosos para mí sin importar nada.Te incluyo en eso también, Haku.

Naruto la sintió endurecerse en sus brazos cuando sus lágrimas terminaron.Él se aferró a ella, pero después de varios latidos sintió un ligero beso en su cuello.Se preguntaba si lo había imaginado hasta que sintió otro y luego otro mientras Haku se abría camino hacia su boca."Haku", dijo sorprendido alejándose, pero al mirarla a los ojos vio una combinación de necesidad y emoción cruda.Envuelta en sus sentimientos, él bajó su boca a la de ella para beber de sus labios.Mientras se besaban, los brazos de Haku se movieron alrededor de su torso para envolverlo alrededor de su cuello mientras ella intentaba introducirse más profundamente en el beso y contra su cuerpo.Las manos de Naruto se envolvieron alrededor de su torso, pero cuando su pasión se encendió, pronto estaba agarrando las mejillas de su trasero.

Gimiendo como resultado de que él tocara su trasero, ella rompió el beso y dijo: "E-Nunca me había sentido tan caliente antes.Naruto ... yo te quiero.

Besándola suavemente, Naruto le sonrió diciendo: "Yo también te quiero, Haku.Pero debes saber que he tomado bastantes amantes y si hacemos esto, estarás atado a mí para siempre.

Al colocar su cabeza contra su pecho, pudo escuchar los latidos de su corazón: "¿Aprecian a sus otros amantes?"

"Sí, todos son muy preciosos para mí.Ellos, al igual que me dijiste, son la razón por la que soy realmente fuerte "respondió Naruto y Haku pudo escuchar su corazón latir constantemente indicando que estaba diciendo la verdad.

Moviendo la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, colocó una mano sobre su corazón y le preguntó: "¿Podrías finalmente verme tan valioso para ti como ellos?"

"Ya lo hago", dijo, y Haku no necesitaba sentir el latido de su corazón para saber que estaba siendo honesto mientras sus ojos le transmitían la verdad.Cerrando los ojos, sabía que Naruto lo vería como la invitación que era y cuando sus labios se encontraron con ella nuevamente se dejó llevar por los sentimientos que el rubio estaba causando en su interior.

Mientras se besaban, comenzó a retroceder hasta que la presionaron contra un árbol.Naruto rompió el beso para aflojar la faja que mantenía cerrado su kimono.Mientras soltaba el nudo, comenzó a concentrarse en su cuello y cuando finalmente cedió comenzó a moverse más abajo cubriendo su pecho con besos después de liberar sus senos del sujetador que acababa de comprarle.Agarrando uno de sus senos, lo agarró suavemente y luego se lo llevó a la boca, donde pasó la lengua por la pequeña areola de su teta.Cuando su pezón se puso rígido en respuesta, se lo chupó en la boca y lo sacudió con la lengua, haciendo que Haku gimiera de placer.

Moviendo su enfoque hacia su otro seno para darle un tratamiento similar, ocupó su otra mano deslizándola por su cuerpo.Cuando pasó sobre su estómago, ella se estremeció no solo por su toque, sino por el conocimiento de hacia dónde se dirigía su mano.Pasando la banda de sus bragas, comenzó a frotar a lo largo de la parte exterior de su coño.Cuando Naruto comenzó a burlarse de su coño, Haku, cuyas manos habían estado frotando la espalda de Naruto, los llevó a su frente, donde deslizó la cremallera de su chaqueta.Echaba de menos sus manos y boca mientras se alejaban de sus zonas erógenas para liberarse de su chaqueta.Antes de que pudiera volver a ponerlos, ella se adelantó para agarrar su camisa y se la puso sobre la cabeza.Una vez que su camisa yacía en el suelo del bosque, ella le dio varios besos en el pecho y también le prestó especial atención a sus pezones.Naruto colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros para liberar su kimono que se deslizó hacia el suelo y se acumuló alrededor de sus pies.Se tomó un momento para mirar a la belleza mientras ella se paraba frente a él solo con sus bragas y dijo: "Hermosa".

Haku se sonrojó ante el cumplido, y mientras él abría los brazos hacia ella, rápidamente cerró la pequeña distancia entre ellos.Una vez que estuvo envuelta en sus fuertes brazos, besaron nuevamente sus lenguas moviéndose una contra la otra en un lento baile.Agarrando las mejillas de su trasero, la levantó y ella le rodeó la cintura con las piernas.Rompió el beso para buscar en el área un lugar cómodo para dejar a la kunoichi y descubrió que procedió a llevarla hacia ella.Dejándola en el suelo, continuó besándola a lo largo de su cuello, barbilla y mejilla antes de concentrarse en su boca mientras sus manos atacaban su cuerpo.

Mientras se abrían paso entre los árboles y la hierba, pasó la mano por su costado deslizándola por la cintura de sus bragas y cuando ella levantó las caderas, las deslizó por sus piernas.Luego, colocando besos a lo largo de su cuerpo, descendió hasta su núcleo húmedo."D-no mires", dijo tratando de cubrir su vagina de sus ojos con las manos.

Pero Naruto los alejó insistentemente y dijo: "No te avergüences ahora, Haku.No hay nada de qué avergonzarse ".

Haku podía pensar en muchas cosas para ser consciente de sí misma, pero su mente se quedó en blanco cuando Naruto comenzó a complacer su coño usando su lengua muy talentosa y experimentada.Pronto las manos que habían estado tratando de esconder su quim fueron enterradas en el cabello de Naruto mientras lo empujaban hacia ella.Cuando su cuerpo liberó más y más de sus jugos, él comenzó a enfocar su lengua en su clítoris mientras agregaba dos de sus dedos dentro de ella.Trabajándolos dentro y fuera, comenzó a mover su clítoris con su lengua y pronto Haku gimió su nombre.Con un fuerte grito de "Oh, kami sí, cómeme", ella vino y cubrió su boca en su liberación.

Naruto subió por el cuerpo de Haku y, alcanzando su boca, la besó permitiéndole probar su propia esencia."Mmm", ella gimió en el beso mientras su lengua luchaba con la de él.

Mientras se besaba con la kunoichi, liberó su polla de los confines de sus pantalones y cuando se presionó contra Haku ella se puso rígida como si la quemara.Ella tentativamente se agachó para agarrarlo, causando que Naruto gimiera cuando comenzó a acariciarlo ligeramente.Envalentonada por su sonido de placer, ella preguntó: "¿Se siente bien?"

"Mmhmm", gimió cuando su ritmo aumentó.

"Me imagino que caerá mucho mejor cuando esté siendo agarrado por mi apretado coño", respiró Haku en su oído casi haciendo que Naruto volara su carga en el acto.Guiándola a su agujero, dijo: "No hay necesidad de contener a Naruto, todo lo que soy es tuyo".

Naruto dudó en su entrada para mirarla fijamente a los ojos y dijo: "Desde este punto, Haku, eres mía.Pero eso también significa que también soy tuyo y haré todo lo que pueda para proteger tus sueños para variar.

Naruto luego empujó dentro de ella y las lágrimas que aparecieron en sus ojos no se debieron por completo al dolor de perder su virginidad.Naruto los besó mientras se quedaba quieto para darle tiempo a adaptarse a la nueva experiencia.Una vez que se acostumbró a que la llenaran con su polla, movió las caderas muy ligeramente, lo que él tomó como señal de que estaba lista para que él se moviera.Se movió lentamente, concentrándose en complacer a su nuevo amante a través de besos y toques, simplemente ararla.Mientras sus acciones ejercitaban a Haku, ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de él bloqueando sus tobillos detrás de su espalda.Sus caderas comenzaron a encontrarse con sus empujes y ella comenzó a gemir cada vez más fuerte cada vez que su pene estaba completamente enterrado dentro de ella.

"¿Cómo ... cómo es?"preguntó ella tratando desesperadamente de hacer que él aumentara su ritmo.

"¿Tu coño?Es jodidamente fantástico ", gruñó Naruto resistiendo el impulso de simplemente alejarse de ella," Está tan jodidamente caliente y húmedo dentro de ti que es difícil creer que esta sea tu primera vez ".

"Es porque nunca me había sentido tan caliente antes", jadeó alcanzando su punto de ruptura, suplicó: "Por favor, necesito ... no puedo soportarlo más ...Golpéame en el suelo.Yo ... necesito esta liberación.

Naruto sonrió en medio de un beso en su cuello y poniéndose de rodillas también levantó a Haku.Allí comenzó a deslizarla con fuerza hacia arriba y hacia abajo por la polla, haciendo que la Doncella de Hielo comenzara a retorcerse de placer.Sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro con su largo cabello volando detrás de ella, gimió, "Sí ... eso es todo ... oh sí, es tan bueno Naruto".

"Para mí", gimió el Jinchuriki, "casi se siente como si mi polla se derritiera tan jodidamente caliente ... como si hubiera un fuego ardiendo dentro de ti".

"Sí ... derrítame Naruto ... haz que el fuego arda como solo tú puedes ... oh sí ..."

Naruto gimió cuando Haku repentinamente le mordió el hombro para evitar que sus gritos se volvieran más fuertes.De repente, ella se burló y se aferró a él como si su vida dependiera de ello.Su coño comenzó a convulsionarse alrededor de su polla haciéndole saber que se estaba corriendo.Al ser extraído de su esencia por su coño sediento, él también la soltó cubriendo sus entrañas y dejando que su útero bebiera de su semilla.Haku se hundió en sus brazos y cuando sus dos cuerpos empapados de sudor enfriaron a Naruto, aunque podía sentir un escalofrío en el aire.

Moviéndose con su nuevo amante hacia un árbol, se recostó contra él y sonrió cuando Haku, que sonaba somnoliento, se acurrucó en su pecho murmurando: "Mmm, qué cálido".Levantó la vista hacia un árbol cercano y, para su sorpresa, vio las viejas marcas de escotilla que él y Sasuke habían tallado mientras practicaban la escalada de árboles.Suponiendo que esa era la razón por la que el área le parecía familiar, estaba perdido en sus recuerdos de los días más felices del Equipo Siete.Pero supuso que era solo él mirando las cosas con lentes color de rosa, ya que no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que las cosas comenzaran a desmoronarse.Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera deprimirse demasiado por el asunto, notó que había comenzado a nevar.Aunque el verano se estaba convirtiendo en otoño, todavía era muy temprano para la nieve, así que al mirar a la mujer en sus brazos se preguntó si ella estaba detrás de él como lo había hecho él, aunque su espíritu lo había hecho después de que Zabuza le confesara lo mucho que había significado para él.Aunque nunca alguien había disfrutado de la nieve, si la felicidad de Haku estaba ligada a un cambio de clima, esperaba que nevara todos los días.

Capítulo siguiente: Regreso al tsunami de olas


	22. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 22

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío.Además, esta historia es una ficción de limón, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan.Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora.Gracias.

Capítulo 22: Regreso a la ola: Tsunami

"Qué clima extraño estamos teniendo", le dijo el cajero a Tsunami mientras pagaba los alimentos que necesitaba para la comida que prepararía para sus invitados shinobi más tarde.

"Sí, esa corta nevada fue inesperada".

"Sí, me recordó a aquella noche en que murió Gato".

"Aquí déjame traerte eso," dijo Naruto agarrando las bolsas para Tsunami y dirigiéndose a la salida.Sintiéndose un poco cohibido ya que pensaba que Haku había sido responsable de que quería ponerse en marcha antes de que se pudieran hacer más paralelos.

"Bueno, nos vemos la próxima vez", dijo Tsunami preguntándose por qué Naruto parecía tan incómodo con una simple discusión sobre el clima.

"Por cierto Tsunami", dijo el cajero deteniendo a la única mujer un poco mayor, "¿Quién es el galán?Parece un poco familiar.

Consciente de que Naruto quería mantener un perfil bajo y no demasiado sorprendida de que aún no lo hubieran reconocido desde que había cambiado tanto, ella dijo: "Es un shinobi de Konoha.Lo contraté para que me ayudara con algunas dificultades y termina por la casa ".

"Podría pensar en algunos usos para él, pero se centrarían principalmente en el dormitorio", dijo el empleado de la tienda con una sonrisa lujuriosa en su rostro.

Tsunami se sonrojó diciendo: "Ahora tú, estás casado".

"Pero no lo eres", respondió ella rápidamente, "quiero decir, ¿cuáles son tus treinta y cinco, treinta y seis?"

"Treinta y tres", respondió Tsunami con orgullo, aunque preocupado de que pareciera mayor de lo que era.

"Todo lo que digo es que si estuviera en su posición, ese excelente hombre estaría haciendo todo tipo de trabajo pero no de la variedad de trabajo manual.Entiendo ser fiel a la memoria de su esposo, pero no deje pasar la oportunidad de divertirse un poco.Tú también tienes necesidades.

Ruborizado Tsunami rápidamente se despidió de la mujer antes de salir de la tienda.Al encontrar a Naruto esperándola, trató de ignorar las palabras del empleado, lo que fue difícil debido a su buena apariencia, pero también debido a que quizás lo más atractivo que encontró sobre él fue su actitud.Luchando contra su sonrojo, dijo: "Realmente no necesitabas acompañarme a la tienda."

"Bueno, Haku estaba un poco cansado después de visitar la tumba de Zabuza y como no estoy seguro de si Kabuto todavía está cerca, creo que es mejor si nos mantenemos cautelosos.He estado dejando clones en tu casa desde ayer.

Tsunami se sorprendió de que hubiera estado tan bien protegida ya que no había visto a ninguno de ellos, pero supuso que no debería haber sido considerada todo.Agradeciendo al joven, admitió para sí misma que saber eso la hacía sentir más segura, especialmente considerando lo serios que los tres Leaf-nin estaban tomando la amenaza que representaba Kabuto.

El tsunami se detuvo de repente para mirar un viejo edificio en ruinas que a menudo miraba cada vez que entraba a la parte principal de la ciudad."¿Qué es?"Preguntó Naruto con una mezcla de preocupación y curiosidad.La preocupación proveniente del temor de que ella pudiera vislumbrar rápidamente a Kabuto, su curiosidad provenía de qué más Tsunami podría encontrar interesante en la gran mansión descuidada de tres pisos.

"Oh nada", respondió ella comenzando a caminar de nuevo.

"Ah, vamos, puedes decirme", dijo el hombre rubio juguetón, haciendo que sonriera ante su naturaleza alegre.

Sin cesar dijo: "Ese edificio solía ser un hotel famoso en la isla.Se llamaba Whirling Tides Manor y la gente de todas partes vendría a quedarse allí.Luego…"

"Gato sucedió", dijo Naruto teniendo una idea clara de lo que había sucedido después.

"Sí, fue justo antes de que tomara el control de todas las compañías navieras", dijo Tsunami sorprendiendo a Naruto.Capaz de verlo en su rostro, explicó: "Como un complejo grande y costoso, muchas de las personas que podían quedarse allí tendían a llegar a Wave sin los barcos de Gato.Por lo tanto, para paralizar verdaderamente la economía de la aldea, hizo todo lo posible para cerrarla.Enviaría a sus matones para intimidar a los huéspedes, o utilizaría las compañías navieras que ya tenía para evitar que el hotel obtenga los suministros que necesita para funcionar sin problemas.Con el tiempo, la gente dejó de venir y una vez que se cerró, simplemente lo compró y lo cerró antes de comprar las otras compañías para crear su monopolio ".

Mirando por encima del hombro hacia el hotel, preguntó: "Aún así, si Wave regresa, ¿por qué nadie lo ha comprado todavía?"

"Los restos de la compañía de Gato todavía lo poseen.He pensado en comprarlo de vez en cuando, pero es una de sus propiedades más caras y la última vez que escuché que tenían un inversor en fila que quiere derribarlo para construir un casino ".

"No pareces muy feliz por eso", dijo Naruto capaz de escuchar fácilmente la melancolía en la voz de la mujer.

Suspirando, dijo: "Supongo que un casino sería bueno para la ciudad, pero sinceramente creo que carece de la clase que tiene el hotel".

"Bueno, si lo compraste, podrías pedirle a tu padre que lo arregle a bajo precio".

"Soy más que capaz de hacerlo yo mismo", dijo Tsunami con orgullo."Mi papá siempre quiso un niño y estaba un poco decepcionado de tener una niña, por eso me enseñó todo sobre ser carpintero.Simplemente me detuve después de que Inari nació ".Mirando hacia atrás en Whirling Tides Manor, dijo: "Creo que es solo que con Inari creciendo tan rápido, pensé que sería bueno tener algo nuevo en lo que concentrar mis esfuerzos".

Al comprender de dónde venía la mujer, Naruto le dio al hotel una última mirada y no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo en que un casino sería un reemplazo hortera para el edificio de aspecto majestuoso.

Jiraiya había recibido la convocatoria que Tsunade le había dejado con uno de sus diversos contactos.Aunque ya había ignorado una vez, ya que sentía que estaba cerca de reducir la base principal de Akatsuki.Pero dado que el contacto con la información se había matado cuando dicha organización creía que podría haber sido una fuga de seguridad después de que dos de sus intentos de secuestro de jinchuriki hubieran salido mal, no se encontró más cerca de encontrar dicha base, por lo que sintió que era mejor responder citación.Pero primero, una de las personas que pagó para mantenerlo al tanto de lo que era nuevo y emocionante en Konoha también le había dejado un mensaje.Decidiendo que después de meses de rastrear pistas que podrían haberle permitido encontrar el liderazgo de Akatsuki solo para que literalmente lo llevara a un callejón sin salida, podría usar un poco de recogerme. Decidí encontrarme primero con el contacto.

Mientras se dirigía al punto de encuentro, se recordó a sí mismo decirle a Tsunade que se cansara de la Aldea Termales.Su razón es que era probable que el antiguo pueblo shinobi no fuera solo la trampa para turistas que decía ser.Cuando el hombre que decía tener información sobre la base principal de Akatsuki no había demostrado que Jiraiya lo había buscado solo para encontrarlo en su pequeño departamento con el corazón destrozado.Si bien el asesino del hombre había tenido cuidado de eliminar toda evidencia de su conexión con Akatsuki, no lo había sido tanto con la información de que la snitch era un intermediario para el grupo criminal y el Daimyo Hotspring.Para Jiraiya, la configuración apestaba a un sutil intento de atornillar al Daimyo que Akatsuki pensó que los había traicionado al dejar solo suficientes pruebas de que alguien que los investigaba haría la conexión.

Jiraiya lo empujó a su mente cuando vio el contacto con el que se estaba reuniendo en un banco cerca de la Academia Konoha Shinobi."Buen día", dijo sentándose dejando un espacio considerable entre ellos.

"Gran día", respondió el hombre levantando la vista del periódico que estaba leyendo.

"¿Entonces dijiste que tenías algo para mí?"

El hombre respondió con una sonrisa robusta diciendo: "Tengo la carga materna ..." El asistente de la casa de baños luego procedió a derramar los frijoles en una nueva organización que, según él, estaba compuesta únicamente por bellezas clasificadas en S.

Naturalmente, esa información debía ser aplicada de inmediato ya que el asistente había programado su reunión para una de las reuniones programadas de la Asociación de Baño de Mujeres de Konoha, por lo que Jiraiya pronto se encontró agazapado en algunos arbustos detrás de la cerca que separaba los baños de los alrededores. bosque.Para su sorpresa, ya había un agujero por el que podía asomarse, pero pensó que era el hombre que le había informado del grupo que pensaba en el futuro.Escribiendo en su bloc de notas para darle al hombre un poco más por su previsión, comenzó a mirar a través del agujero y no podía creer su suerte cuando vio a Anko.No creyendo en su buena fortuna ya que ella era una de las pocas kunoichi que nunca había podido mirar antes,que a veces sospechaba que se debía a que Orochimaru quería molestarlo, por lo que la había entrenado para bloquear sus intentos.De acuerdo, ella estaba sentada en el agua hasta el cuello, pero el verdadero arte del mirón era la paciencia y él sabía que tenía la paciencia para esperar el inevitable momento de gloria cuando ella se levantaría para salir del agua.Pero tan caliente y sexy como era Anko, fueron las mujeres sentadas a su lado, también sentadas con el agua hasta el cuello, lo que realmente alcanzó su interés, la dulce y sensual Shizune.Supuso que se debía a que ella representaba la fruta prohibida, ya que imaginaba que si Tsunade alguna vez supiera que había echado un vistazo a la mujer, su final sería tan brutal como rápido.pero el verdadero arte del mirón era la paciencia y sabía que tenía la paciencia para esperar el inevitable momento de gloria cuando ella se levantaría para salir del agua.Pero tan caliente y sexy como era Anko, fueron las mujeres sentadas a su lado, también sentadas con el agua hasta el cuello, lo que realmente alcanzó su interés, la dulce y sensual Shizune.Supuso que se debía a que ella representaba la fruta prohibida, ya que imaginaba que si Tsunade alguna vez supiera que había echado un vistazo a la mujer, su final sería tan brutal como rápido.pero el verdadero arte del mirón era la paciencia y sabía que tenía la paciencia para esperar el inevitable momento de gloria cuando ella se levantaría para salir del agua.Pero tan caliente y sexy como era Anko, fueron las mujeres sentadas a su lado, también sentadas con el agua hasta el cuello, lo que realmente alcanzó su interés, la dulce y sensual Shizune.Supuso que se debía a que ella representaba la fruta prohibida, ya que imaginaba que si Tsunade alguna vez supiera que había echado un vistazo a la mujer, su final sería tan brutal como rápido.

Sin embargo, no fue solo su fuerza de sus habilidades en sigilo lo que convirtió a Jiraiya en una veterana de mirar a las mujeres.Eran sus instintos y, a pesar del potencial de ver a dos mujeres jóvenes en todo su esplendor, algo le molestaba.Sintió que tal vez era una sensación de que las cosas estaban encajando un poco fácilmente para o el agujero que se encuentra en el lugar perfecto pero también convenientemente ubicado donde el agua era más profunda para que cualquiera que viera se sumergiera.Luego estaba el hecho de que podía escuchar a otras mujeres hablar sobre varios temas, pero nadie se había movido realmente desde su llegada ni había entrado o salido del baño.Bajó la mirada hacia su bloc de notas, tentado a ignorar la sensación de que lo estaban instalando, ya que era una gran investigación que podía obtener."Pero quizás demasiado primo,

Sin embargo, el corazón de Jiraiya dejó de latir ya que al mirarlo a través del agujero había un ojo dorado que reconoció fácilmente."Um ... urk", comenzó a decir, pero su habilidad para hablar se vio obstaculizada cuando la mano de Tsunade atravesó la cerca de madera para agarrarlo por la garganta.Al ser arrastrada corporalmente por el bosque, lo arrojó al suelo cuando las diversas mujeres que había escuchado se reunieron a su alrededor, entre ellas Shizune y Anko, que al igual que todas las otras mujeres vestían trajes de baño de color carne.

Tsunade chasqueó los nudillos mientras se acercaba a él y dijo: "Debería haber sabido que nuestro pequeño club de baño llegando a tus oídos te haría regresar corriendo a la aldea más rápido que yo llamándote".

Aunque no es exactamente cierto, pensó que Tsunade no iba a escuchar sus excusas tan preparadas para encontrarse con su creador y al notar que los trajes que se mezclaban con la piel de las mujeres pensaron casi perfectamente en una línea de película que había escuchado una vez que había sido puesta en el espacio en una galaxia muy, muy lejana, "Es una trampa".

El sonido del concreto siendo aplastado llenó el patio trasero de la mansión de Kyuubi cuando los trabajadores destruyeron la piscina que residía allí.La piscina se había vuelto bastante infame debido a las fiestas lujosas y desenfrenadas que el esposo de su cuerpo había organizado.No es que lo que Kyuubi había planeado reemplazar no pudiera describirse como simplemente hedonista, pero dado que era así, podían ser libres de estar con el hombre por el que ella y sus compañeros miembros del Harén tenían sentimientos, sintieron que tal vez era un poco más noble

De pie y apoyándose en su bastón mientras observaba a la tripulación desmantelarlo para construir una fuente termal de aspecto mucho más natural con gruta, fue interrumpida de su mirada por una voz severa que decía: "Debes haber escuchado algunas de las historias de Que pasó aquí."

"Sí," respondió Kyuubi sin volverse para mirar al Interrogador principal de Konoha, Ibiki Morino."Aunque, para ser sincero, mi destrucción tiene menos que ver con las fiestas que organizó mi ex esposo, pero con un nuevo club al que me he unido".

"No estarías hablando de la Asociación de Baño de Mujeres de Konoha, ¿verdad?"

"Soy.Extraño, no me pareces el tipo de hombre que esté interesado en tales cosas.

"He escuchado a algunas personas hablar de eso", admitió el especial jounin, "supongo que considerando a algunos de los presuntos miembros del grupo, puedo entender su interés".

"De ahí la razón por la que necesitamos un lugar tranquilo para reunirnos y simplemente disfrutar de todo lo que un baño al aire libre tiene para o estoy seguro de que eres muy consciente, este pueblo está lleno de pervertidos.Sin embargo, dudo que estés aquí para hablar de esas cosas, ¿verdad?

"No", respondió Ibiki antes de cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho para intimidar un poco a la mujer y hacer que se resbalara si era una amenaza.Frunció el ceño cuando ella apenas pareció registrar su intento, pero continuó diciendo: "Deberías saber que atrapamos al último asesino".

"Sin embargo, no parece que estés demasiado satisfecho con este desarrollo", dijo Kyuubi, captando fácilmente el tono insatisfecho en la voz del interrogador.

"Debido a una decente cantidad de estupidez en todos los involucrados, mi mejor pista parece haber sido asesinada.Lo que es peor, como resultado de la incapacidad de algunos vagos para unir el papeleo de los cadáveres, terminó literalmente en humo.Aunque parece haber evidencia de que estaba trabajando fuera de los libros para sus hermanos, entonces tal vez los estaba cubriendo sin darse cuenta de que se habían matado mutuamente en el fracaso de su fracaso para matarlos ".

Kyuubi mantuvo el ceño fruncido que parecía aparecer esperando que Ibiki no estuviera agrupando a Yuugao con Akame y los demás.Pero dejó que el asunto cayera en positivo, ya que si se empujaba para empujar a Tsunade, podría decir fácilmente que el capitán de Anbu estaba actuando en el mejor interés de su mando."Sin embargo, eso parecería dar crédito a mi teoría de una conspiración, ¿no es así?"

"Lo haría, pero no descarta que seas parte de eso.Tu guardaespaldas podría haber matado fácilmente a tus hermanos y haber organizado la escena para que parecieran que se mataron entre ellos.Podría estar usando el tiempo en el que supuestamente está buscando al tercer asesino para disponer de cualquier evidencia que lo vincule a los asesinatos.Una posible teoría teniendo en cuenta la extraña compañía que has estado manteniendo últimamente.

Kyuubi no evitó que apareciera la sonrisa que sentía cuando se volvió para mirar al hombre por primera vez desde su llegada."Ah, ahora llegamos al meollo del asunto", dijo con tono divertido y dejándole saber al hombre que estaba al tanto de la verdadera razón de su visita.

Ibiki asintió como si la elogiara por ser una buena compañera en su baile verbal."Ya veo, así que esperabas una visita de mí debido a quién visitaste ayer".

"Una visita, no exactamente", admitió Kyuubi, "pero esperaba que tu escrutinio de mí aumentara y tal vez una escolta invisible para informar sobre mis actividades.Sé que últimamente se han producido muchos incidentes a mi alrededor y que algunos han estado fuera de mi control.Tomar un papel activo en los demás seguramente me hará sospechar ".

"Supongo que tu reunión con Karin es una de estas que consideras que estás tomando un papel activo".

"Así es.La contraté para ser el nuevo presidente de mi compañía ".

"Bastante extraño, confías en un Sound-nin tan rápido después de que desertó de su pueblo".

"Ella no desertó de su pueblo, pero el joven a quien había elegido seguir, lo que resultó en muchas de sus elecciones en los últimos años".

"Todavía me deja con muchas preguntas sin respuesta, como por qué ella?"

"Sus maravillosas habilidades, naturalmente", dijo Kyuubi como si fuera obvio, "Estoy realmente sorprendido de que la dejaras pasar".

"Ha hecho una carrera de desertar de las aldeas".

"Todo por el afecto de un hombre del que estaba enamorada".

"No es exactamente una excusa que estaría dispuesto a aceptar como válido".

Kyuubi se rió en su manga causando que el ceño perpetuo del hombre se profundizara."Dudo mucho que acepte alguna razón como válida".Ibiki asintió con la cabeza en su punto, así que expandiendo su razonamiento dijo: "Creo que los shinobi tienden a olvidar que están criando niños para ser soldados.¿Por qué si Karin hubiera sido una civil? Muchas de sus acciones podrían haber sido interpretadas como las de una niña enferma de amor que se escapó de casa por el niño que amaba ".

"Quizás, pero ella era una kunoichi y ha sido entrenada para ignorar sus emociones".

"Supongo, pero hacer eso es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo y la juventud es a menudo el momento en que cometen los errores y aprenden las lecciones que los ayudarán a guiarlos hacia la edad adulta.Ahora, admito que algunas personas parecen incapaces de aprender de sus pasos en falso, pero creo que Karin sí.Sin mencionar que enamorarse del hombre equivocado es algo que puedo dar fe también.Y luego está su capacidad de saber si una persona está mintiendo simplemente al sentir su chakra.No creo que deba explicarte por qué tener un presidente que pueda hacer eso es una bendición.

Kyuubi pudo ver que Ibiki también lo había considerado, pero había estado atado por su propio sentido de lo que era un shinobi apropiado.Él asintió con la cabeza en aceptación de sus razones, pero dijo: "Creo que veremos si esta es una sabia decisión de su parte o no.Pero todavía tengo otros dos asuntos que tengo que aclarar ".

"Esos ser ..."

"Primero es, ¿dónde demonios está este guardaespaldas tuyo?"

Kyuubi se encogió de hombros y dijo: "Aparecerá, supongo, a menos que el asesino logre dejarla caer antes de ser atrapada.Lo dudo, pero si está viva, se mostrará.

"¿Como puedes estar seguro?"

"Todavía no le han pagado", respondió Kyuubi, capaz de ver que Ibiki fácilmente le había comprado su razón, aunque dudaba mucho que él supiera cómo la mujer esperaba que le pagaran, con un jodido de Naruto.

"Bueno, si ella aparece y de alguna manera logra colarse de nuevo, espero que me contactes".Esperó hasta que Kyuubi asintió con la cabeza antes de decir: "Ahora supongamos que su teoría de una conspiración es cierta, quién es el que en la aldea puede sacar el máximo provecho de usted ya que con la muerte de sus hermanos, dudo que estuvieran muertos". los que están a cargo?

Kyuubi tenía una excelente idea de quién, pero dado que Ibiki hurgando podría presentar un peligro para Nanabi y Mikoto si comenzara a concentrarse en la prisión, dijo: "No lo sé.Podría ser cualquiera, tal vez mis hermanos estaban contrabandeando algo para que un shinobi obtuviera un pequeño beneficio adicional.O cualquier otro número de negocios sombríos debajo de la mesa.Si lo desea, puedo hacer que cualquier registro que tengan disponible para usted.Kyuubi pudo ver que era lo perfecto para decirle al hombre.Dudaba de que la mayor cantidad de personas que la observaban fuera retirada, pero eso llegaría con el tiempo.Además, distraería a Ibiki mientras Nanabi exploraba la prisión ya que dudaba que Danzou se hubiera encontrado con los dos hermanos de su cuerpo.Sospechaba que él había usado a sus miembros de la Raíz o civiles desprevenidos controlados por su Yamanaka para reunirse con la pareja para crear la impresión de alguna organización inaudita.Dado que los hermanos de su cuerpo solo se preocupaban por el dinero, dudaba que alguna vez hubieran cavado demasiado profundamente con quién estaban tratando, ya que sus muertes ciertamente habían demostrado que lo subestimaron.En cualquier caso, solo deseaba que Nibi se apurara y apareciera, ya que antes, ella, Karin y Nibi podían demostrar que simplemente estaban interesadas en seguir con sus vidas y no significaban ningún daño para la aldea.Cuanto antes fueran libres de estar con Naruto.En cualquier caso, solo deseaba que Nibi se apurara y apareciera, ya que antes, ella, Karin y Nibi podían demostrar que simplemente estaban interesadas en seguir con sus vidas y no significaban ningún daño para la aldea.Cuanto antes fueran libres de estar con Naruto.En cualquier caso, solo deseaba que Nibi se apurara y apareciera, ya que antes, ella, Karin y Nibi podían demostrar que simplemente estaban interesadas en seguir con sus vidas y no significaban ningún daño para la aldea.Cuanto antes fueran libres de estar con Naruto.

Jiraiya se despertó lentamente y se sorprendió al no encontrarse en el hospital conectado a varias máquinas con la intención de mantenerlo con vida.Podía escuchar el garabato de un bolígrafo seguido del sonido de un sello al presionar sobre un trozo de papel.Adivinando que estaba en el sofá que Tsunade guardaba en su oficina, consideró fingir quedarse dormido esperando que ella saliera de la habitación para poder escaparse.Sin embargo, su plan fue frustrado por Tsunade diciendo: "Sé que estás despierto".

Jiraiya se incorporó y, para su sorpresa, el número de archivos en la bandeja de salida de Tsunade estaba apilado contratado que el de uno."¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera?"preguntó pensando que el hecho de que no había hecho daño significaba que la paliza que había sufrido por las mujeres enojadas podría haberlo tenido acostado durante meses.Podía ver fácilmente a Tsunade simplemente enganchando su cuerpo roto a una vía intravenosa en su sofá y dejando que el destino decidiera si vivía o moría.

"Media hora", respondió Tsunade, antes de agregar como resultado de su cara incrédula, "Te desmayaste haciendo que muchos de los interesados en golpearte pierdan interés.Aunque tendría cuidado de abandonar el pueblo si fuera tú.

Jiraiya asintió y dijo: "La convocatoria debe haber sido bastante importante si no estás tratando de reorganizar mis rasgos faciales con tus puños".

Para su sorpresa, Tsunade parecía bastante nervioso de explicar, pero después de respirar hondo dijo: "Involucra a tu ahijado y un jutsu".

"¿En qué se metió esta vez?"

Tsunade se sonrojó pensando para sí misma: "No es tanto qué como quién".Ella sonrió ante su broma mental antes de decir: "Bueno ... digamos que es un jutsu que lo ha hecho popular entre las mujeres".

"¿Cómo es eso?"Jiraiya preguntó confundida, lo que él podía ver a su vez confundido a Tsunade ya que probablemente pensó que él captaría su pista.

"Um ... ya sabes", respondió ella tratando de luchar contra su vergüenza de encontrar una manera de decirle a su antiguo compañero de equipo que actualmente estaba durmiendo con su aprendiz sin decirlo.

"En realidad no", respondió el sapo Sage confundido, "quiero decir que se están volviendo locos por lo poderoso que es.Recuerdo cuando Minato dominó al Hiraishin una vez que Kunoichi se dio cuenta de lo poderoso que iba a estar bien, necesitaba vencerlos con un palo.Entonces, ¿qué hace este jutsu para hacer que todas las damas se vuelvan locas por mi aprendiz?

Suspirando ya que pensó que Jiraiya necesitaba una respuesta contundente, dijo: "Les da ganas de desnudarse y llevarlo a la cama".

"¿El jutsu lo hace?"Jiraiya dijo que le resultaba difícil creer que Naruto pasaría algún tiempo tratando de desarrollar tal jutsu.

"Más o menos, es ayudado por su aspecto y personalidad".

Al escuchar el tono soñador y halagador en la voz de Tsunade, los ojos de Jiraiya se abrieron al darse cuenta, "¡Eres una de las damas en las que ha usado este jutsu!"

"Así es", dijo Tsunade contenta de que su oficina estuviera insonorizada ya que Jiraiya prácticamente había saltado del sofá para señalarla mientras gritaba su declaración.Ahora que el gato estaba fuera de la bolsa, le resultaba más fácil explicarlo diciendo: "Se llama el Toque de la Tentación.Se lo dio un hombre llamado Kanji durante su viaje de entrenamiento contigo.

Tsunade detuvo su explicación y suspiró al notar que parecía que Jiraiya no estaba escuchando ya que las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos en proporciones de cascada mientras murmuraba para sí mismo: "Me ha superado" una y otra vez.

Después de varios minutos su impaciencia se apoderó de ella y gritó: "¿Puedes intentar actuar en serio?"Jiraiya fue directo y se enfocó en ella enzando de nuevo, dijo: "Ahora, como decía ..." Repasando lo que había sucedido y se habían enterado durante los cerca de diez meses que Naruto había comenzado a tratar de unir las aldeas, aunque se había saltado a Konan y Akatsuki, así como a los específicos del sexo involucrado a pesar de que Jiraiya suplicó por algunos detalles, terminó diciendo: "Eso es básicamente donde estamos ahora".

Jiraiya se hundió en el sofá tratando de procesar lo que le habían dicho.Se dio cuenta de que Tsunade parecía estar todavía ocultando algo, pero ignorándolo por ahora preguntó: "¿Estás feliz?"

"Más de lo que he estado", respondió con sinceridad.

Jiraiya asintió un poco triste para sí mismo, pero animándose casi de inmediato se recostó en el sofá y cruzó las piernas y dijo: "Vaya, eso es una carga de mi mente".

Tsunade estaba confundida por la extraña respuesta, pero pensó que Jiraiya no quería detenerse en la oportunidad perdida con ella, por lo que preguntó: "¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, por un tiempo tuve miedo de que fuera gay.Quiero decir que debiste haberlo escuchado durante el viaje: Sasuke esto y Sasuke aquello.

"Te aseguro que definitivamente no lo es".

"No lo sé.Podría necesitar algunos detalles para convencerme.

"Jiraiya", advirtió el Hokage peligrosamente.

"Estoy bromeando", respondió rápidamente, "Hombre, sexo por la paz.¿Por qué no pensé en eso?Aunque se puso serio, dijo: "Sin embargo, esta situación de Danzou me preocupa.¿Estás seguro de que se puede confiar en Bijuu?

"Kyuubi y Nibi, sí", dijo Tsunade positiva de su respuesta, "Nanabi, sin embargo, me da una pausa, especialmente porque parece ser la parte más esencial del plan.Pero me voy a enterar de lo que está pasando en la prisión a Kyuubi.Por ahora me estoy concentrando en el caos que Akatsuki está causando junto con cómo las otras aldeas están reaccionando a él.Sin mencionar el voto que intento obtener a través del consejo del clan.

"Me di cuenta de que te saltaste de ellos", dijo Jiraiya inclinándose hacia delante con interés ya que si el objetivo de Naruto era hacer realidad su sueño de un mundo shinobi pacífico, parecería necesario tener un plan para el grupo que se interponía en su camino.

La cara de Tsunade se dolió por un momento antes de decir: "Lo sé ... la razón es que el supuesto líder del sueño de Akatsuki también es la paz".

"Bueno, quienquiera que sea tiene una forma divertida de lograrlo", dijo Jiraiya con incredulidad, considerando que los movimientos que hicieron casi parecían seguros de que estallaría la guerra.

"Sí ... Jiraiya hay una razón por la que comparte tu sueño".

"¿Cual es?"

"Lo entrenaste", dijo Tsunade y por la forma en que la cara de su compañero Sannin se volvió de color, supo que él entendía lo que ella estaba implicando.

"Quiere decir…?"

"Sí, es uno de los huérfanos que cuidaste durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial Shinobi".

"Cómo ... cuál ... quiero decir ..."

"Sabemos esto porque uno de los miembros de Akatsuki es Konan".Tsunade dejó de darle tiempo a Jiraiya para procesar, ella vio que él hizo la conexión de que la mujer también era una de las amantes de Naruto.Él asintió con la cabeza para indicarle que continuara su explicación, "Su nombre es ..."

"Nagato ..." Jiraiya dijo incapaz de evitar interrumpir, "Es él, ¿no?"

"Sí, después de que te fuiste, siguieron tu sueño para unir a su país de origen, que es cuando formaron Akatsuki por primera vez".

"Escuché rumores de que Akatsuki surgió originalmente durante la Tercera Guerra Shinobi.Pero no pude obtener ningún detalle sobre ellos desde ese momento ".

"No estoy sorprendido", dijo Tsunade cerrando los ojos sabiendo que la siguiente parte sería difícil de soportar para Jiraiya."Yahiko era el líder entonces ..."

"Lo era", dijo Jiraiya con un tono que parecía muerto.

Tsunade asintió, "Me temo que ... Su grupo se hizo muy respetado y conocido en Ame.Era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que Hanzo se enterara de ellos y, viéndolos como una amenaza a su gobierno, puso una trampa para el líder de Akatsuki ... con la ayuda de Danzou ".

"¿Qué?¿Por qué Danzou ayudaría a Hanzo la Salamandra?

"No lo sé.Me temo que incluso Konan no lo sabe.Todo lo que sabe es que Root era parte de la trampa para Yahiko.Con su ayuda, habían capturado a Konan para atraer a los otros dos a una trampa.Allí Hanzo intentó forzar a Nagato a elegir entre las vidas de sus dos amigos.Yahiko tomó la decisión de Nagato y Hanzo empalándose en el kunai que Nagato empuñaba.Le pasó su testamento a Nagato, pero al ver la muerte de su amigo, algo se rompió dentro de él.Invocó una especie de estatua con la que devastó las fuerzas de Root y Hanzo.Rescató a Konan, pero algo se oscureció en ambos como resultado de este encuentro.Decidieron continuar haciendo las paces con el objetivo de Akatsuki, pero sus métodos cambiaron drásticamente ".

Jiraiya estaba sentado con los dos pies plantados en el suelo con los antebrazos apoyados sobre las rodillas mientras miraba a sus pies.Después de varios momentos, dijo: "Esto es mi culpa.Debería haberlos traído conmigo.Pero estaba tan seguro de que Nagato era el que, una vez que sentí que lo había entrenado, debía dar un paso atrás y dejar que las cosas me precedieran como se me había predicho.

"No puedes culparte por esto", dijo Tsunade suavemente levantándose de su escritorio para colocar una mano sobre el hombro de Jiraiya."Les diste a esos niños más oportunidades de las que tendrían.Vivieron durante años después de que te fueras.Fueron Danzou y Hanzo los que causaron esto, no tú.

Jiraiya colocó su mano sobre la de ella antes de mirar hacia arriba y decir: "Gracias", tratando de aligerar el estado de ánimo y agregó: "¿Crees que Naruto estaría preparado para una pequeña acción de tres vías en algún momento?"La mano sobre su hombro se cerró dolorosamente y Jiraiya tuvo el tiempo justo para darse cuenta de que la paliza que había evitado antes estaba a punto de ser entregada.Mientras el puño de Tsunade se acercaba cada vez más a su rostro, pensó: "En caso de que no sobreviva a esto, te pasaré mi testamento, Naruto".

Tenten se quejó para sí misma mientras trataba de ponerse cómoda en su estera para dormir.Pero su estado de ánimo empeoró cuando se volvió para ver al abandonado de Sakura.Girando sobre su espalda otra vez, miró hacia el techo tratando de ignorar lo que probablemente estaba pasando por encima de ella.Pensando en el principio del día, frunció el ceño ya que era fácil decir que algo había sucedido entre Naruto y Haku.Después de pasar la mayor parte del día buscando a Kabuto, ella y Sakura habían regresado para encontrar a Naruto sentado en la cocina mientras Tsunami les preparaba una comida.Le habían dicho que el escondite de la casa del árbol era un fracaso, al igual que algunas de las áreas circundantes que Tsunami había sugerido.En medio de la formulación de un plan de búsqueda para el día siguiente, Haku se unió a ellos.

Tsunami había dicho: "Me alegra ver que te sientes más descansado".

Tenten se dio cuenta fácilmente de que Haku no estaba exactamente seguro de a qué se refería Tsunami también, pero sin embargo ella dijo: "Gracias ... supongo que me sentía un poco desgastada".

La dulce sonrisa que le había dado a Tsunami se fundió en una sensual cuando la madre volvió a lo que estaba cocinando y la mirada del kunoichi cayó sobre Naruto.Haku se sentó junto a Naruto mientras retomaban la planificación para el día siguiente.Tenten simplemente se recostó y observó molesta que Sakura no pareciera en absoluto molesta por el hecho de que Naruto se había ido y había agregado a otra chica a su colección.No podía decir por qué le molestaba tal cosa, considerando su supuesta falta de interés en estar con el jinchuriki.Pero su sentimiento de molestia y tal vez un poco de celos, se intensificó después de la cena cuando Haku le pidió que Naruto volviera a pasar la noche con ella.

La forma en que Sakura había aceptado rápidamente, ya que si era evidente para ella que Naruto y Haku habían dormido juntos, entonces asumió que la chica de cabello rosa también debía haberlo sabido y realmente presionó sus botones de la manera incorrecta.Su irritación solo se hizo más intensa ya que casi inmediatamente después de la cena y todos se dieron la vuelta por la noche, Sakura, que había esperado hasta que Tsunami se había instalado en su habitación, que estaba en el primer piso con ellos, se quitó las mantas para revelar que estaba vistiendo una sexy corpiño de seda rojo junto con bragas a juego y un liguero.Las correas del liguero estaban unidas a medias transparentes de color rojo claro.Sakura le envió una sonrisa antes de subir sigilosamente las escaleras, sin duda, para unirse a lo que sea que estuviera ocurriendo entre Haku y Naruto.

Tenten había decidido simplemente darse la vuelta e irse a dormir.Pero su cuerpo estaba atormentado por los recuerdos de la noche con Naruto y se negó a dejarla dormirse.Su cuerpo parecía secuestrar sus pensamientos mientras se repetía para ella la noche de su primera aventura nocturna.Neji acababa de derribarla y sus compañeros graduados de kunoichi la habían molestado por poner su vista demasiado alta.Para Tenten, sus bromas habían sonado algo amargas, lo que ella atribuyó a sus propias esperanzas de una cita con el Hyuuga que el chico había desestimado.Supuso que se habían ofendido porque la supuesta marimacho había pensado que podría tener éxito donde habían fallado.Al despedirse, dos de las chicas comenzaron a discutir sobre quién era mejor novio, lo que, naturalmente, terminó alardeando sobre las habilidades de sus hombres en el dormitorio.

Se había protegido como una mujer civil y se dirigió a un bar cercano.Allí había visto a un joven nervioso que, al igual que ella, no parecía tener mucha experiencia con el sexo opuesto.Al acercarse a él, ella logró aprender todo tipo de cosas sobre él desde que fue entrenada para ser una kunoichi y todo.Pero fue al enterarse de que él era virgen que ella decidió ir a la distancia con él.Desafortunadamente, la noche había sido decepcionante de varias maneras, como la baja resistencia que, junto con el hecho de que él sopló su carga casi tan pronto como ingresó en ella, resultó en un mal desempeño la segunda vez, cuando ella logró absorberlo de nuevo a la dureza.Incapaz de prepararlo para una tercera ronda,

Esperaría varios meses antes de volver a intentarlo, que era cuando Naruto comenzó a salir con mujeres que ahora Tenten sabía que pertenecían a su harén.Esta vez, nuevamente cubierta de civil, encontró a alguien que sabía lo que estaba haciendo.Pero aunque era agradable y ella experimentaba un orgasmo, el hombre no parecía tan interesado en su placer.Le había dejado la sensación de que si venía eso era bueno y todo, pero en realidad lo único que le importaba era el suyo.Lo que era peor era que uno de los condones que ella había insistido en que el hombre usara se había roto, por lo que durante los siguientes días Tenten había vivido con el temor de que la hubiesen dejado caer.No hace falta decir que fue una de las pocas veces en su vida en que se había alegrado de que fuera esa época del mes.

Luego había estado Naruto, y para su disgusto su cuerpo se estremeció de placer ante los recuerdos.Sin mencionar que sintió que sus mejillas se teñían al recordar cómo había rogado a Naruto que llenara su trasero con su semilla.Esa noche estaba segura de que ella era la que dormía con la sonrisa en su rostro.Suspirando, ya que debería haber imaginado que un sexo tan bueno vino con condiciones que estaba a punto de tratar de quedarse dormida de nuevo cuando pensó: "Sabes qué carajo".Desechando sus mantas, dijo mentalmente: "Estoy unida a él, lo que significa que también merezco algo de alivio".

Subiendo las escaleras hacia la habitación de invitados, abrió la puerta para mirar dentro.Allí, como era de esperar, estaban Haku y Sakura haciendo una doble mamada a Naruto que estaba acostado en la cama con las manos detrás de la cabeza.Sakura estaba acostada sobre su estómago entre las piernas de Naruto pasando su lengua a lo largo de su eje y bolas.Desde su punto de vista, Tenten podía ver fácilmente la coloración más oscura de las bragas de Sakura que mostraban cuán emocionada estaba la kunoichi.Haku estaba a cuatro patas con la espalda mirando hacia Naruto mientras dedicaba su atención a tragar lo que podía de la longitud de Naruto.Tenten observó durante varios minutos sintiendo que su propio cuerpo se excitaba al mirar antes de entrar en la habitación.

Esperaba algún tipo de respuesta inmediata, pero en cambio Sakura y Haku simplemente se detuvieron para mirarla.Naruto estaba el más nervioso de los tres preguntando, "Uh ... ¿Qué pasa Tenten?"

Le vino a la mente una broma rápida acerca de que su polla rígida era una cosa que sin duda surgió, pero ella lo ignoró y dijo: "Bueno, ya que estoy atado a ti y ya no puedo más".Sentí que es justo que yo también tenga una parte de la acción ".

Tenten notó un rápido vistazo entre Haku y Sakura, seguido de sonrisas.Sin embargo, Sakura la sorprendió diciendo: "Claro, supongo que tienes razón".Levantándose de entre las piernas de Naruto, comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta.

"¿A dónde vas Sakura?"Preguntó Naruto mientras alcanzaba el pomo de la puerta.

"Bueno, debería tomar otra lectura de los signos vitales de Kin.Con una mayor frecuencia de pruebas, debería ayudar con cualquier diagnóstico que hagamos en Konoha.Además, Tenten ocupará mi lugar para que no me extrañes demasiado.Dando una sonrisa, ella le lanzó un beso antes de salir de la habitación.

Tenten se bajó los pantalones del pijama y luego se sacó la camiseta blanca en la que había estado durmiendo sobre la cabeza.Ya se había soltado los mechones de su cabello por la noche, por lo que su largo cabello castaño colgaba hasta la mitad de su espalda.Se paró torpemente frente a sostener su brazo sobre sus senos y girar ligeramente para que su coño no los mirara.

Naruto sabía que su incomodidad se debía a la preocupación de que él le dijera que se perdiera teniendo en cuenta su actitud anterior, sin mencionar que tenía a Haku y Sakura, que estaban más que felices de acostarse con él.Sin embargo, Naruto le sonrió y con un pequeño gesto la hizo señas hacia la cama.Dudaba que Tenten se diera cuenta de la pequeña sonrisa que aparecía en su rostro y dudaba que algún sentimiento positivo aún estuviera allí por la mañana, pero Naruto estaba ligado a ella, por lo que con mucho gusto satisfaría cualquier necesidad que tuviera.

Tenten se subió a la cama y se posicionó de manera similar a Haku, excepto en el lado opuesto de él.La polla dura de Naruto se hinchó aún más cuando tuvo una visión clara de los coños de ambos kunoichi.Ambas chicas comenzaron a complacer su polla con la boca y, aunque Tenten hizo un esfuerzo decente, Naruto se dio cuenta de que la presencia de Haku estaba lanzando su juego, ya que el usuario del arma dudaba en acercarse demasiado a ella.Fue una mamada doble bastante incómoda, especialmente considerando lo bien que habían estado Haku y Sakura.

Para atraerla a hacerlo un poco mejor, Naruto comenzó a frotar su culo con la mano.Sacando su otra mano de detrás de su cabeza, comenzó a frotar también el trasero de Haku, haciendo que ella maullara su polla como un micrófono.Gimió en respuesta, lo que para su sorpresa pareció estimular a Tenten.Luchó por reírse cuando se dio cuenta de que era su competitividad lo que la estaba haciendo ignorar sus problemas anteriores cuando comenzó a tratar de sacar a Haku de su camino.

Haku no se dejó empujar hacia un lado mientras seguía complaciendo su polla, pero hizo un esfuerzo por incluir a Tenten en sus acciones.Moviendo la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo de su eje, apartó la boca e hizo espacio para la otra kunoichi que reflejaba sus acciones.

Naruto gimió en éxtasis cuando Tenten pensó que tendría más acceso trabajando con Haku que en o resultado, las dos mujeres pronto establecieron un ritmo que lo hizo rogar por su liberación: "Malditos sean ustedes dos, son increíbles juntos.Simplemente jodidamente increíble.

Haku estaba naturalmente más inclinado a responder y se apartó de su basura para permitirle a Tenten su turno soplarlo, miró por encima del hombro y dijo: "Tu polla es tan dura Naruto y tu precum es tan delicioso.No puedo esperar a que vueles tu carga.Volviendo su atención a su polla, esperó a que Tenten se moviera antes de tragar su virilidad nuevamente.

"Sí, eso es, sigue así", dijo guturalmente.Terminó de frotar sus traseros y apuntó con su dedo índice y medio a sus fragmentos remojados.Empujando los dedos dentro, ambos kunoichi gimieron en su polla como un dúo que había cambiado a pasar la lengua sobre su longitud.Moviendo sus dedos dentro y fuera de los coños empapados de los dos kunoichi, fue recompensado con sus gemidos que a su vez se sumaron a la estimulación de su polla.Al acercarse a su límite, aumentó su propio ritmo con la esperanza de empujar al kunoichi al límite también.

Tenten terminó llegando al clímax primero apartando su boca para amortiguar sus gemidos con su mano mientras su coño comenzaba a convulsionarse alrededor de los dedos inquisitivos.Haku pronto la siguió, pero ahogó sus propios gemidos de placer con la polla de Naruto, lo que a su vez lo provocó.Haku captó la primera explosión en su boca pero se retiró sorprendida y tomó la siguiente en su rostro.Tragando rápidamente, acababa de abrir la boca de nuevo cuando su erupción final le cubrió la lengua y la barbilla.Se tragó lo que había atrapado y luego pasó un dedo y le quitó un poco de su crema blanca de la cara, sosteniendo el dedo para que Tenten lo limpiara.

"Voy a pasar", dijo a pesar de tener el deseo de probarlo también.

Con un encogimiento de hombros, Haku dijo: "Vístete" y luego se limpió el dedo y la mano con la lengua, asegurándose de que Naruto tuviera una excelente vista mientras limpiaba su semilla de su piel.Su espectáculo hizo el truco cuando Naruto se sentó rápidamente empujándola a su lado.Ella se rió de su contundencia cuando él extendió sus piernas colocando una en su hombro mientras la otra descansaba entre las suyas mientras él se arrodillaba alrededor de él.Colocando su polla contra su entrada, lentamente entró en ella haciendo que Haku gimiera ante la intrusión.Agarrándola por el estómago y el culo, comenzó a deslizarse dentro y fuera de su túnel resbaladizo cuando sus gritos de placer pronto llenaron la habitación.

"Shush, Haku", dijo preocupado porque sus gemidos despertarían al Tsunami.

"Lo ... lo siento ... es tan bueno", gimió ella agarrando la sábana de la cama.Girando su torso para que su cara mirara hacia las mantas, las mordió para reprimir sus gemidos.

Mientras tanto, Tenten se sentía un poco descuidado, por lo que gatear hacia Naruto dijo: "¿Q-qué hay de mí?"

Sacando la pierna de Haku de su hombro, la puso a cuatro patas antes de decirle a Tenten que hiciera lo mismo a su lado.Los gemidos de Haku una vez más llenaron la habitación cuando la cubierta se liberó de su boca mientras Naruto comenzó a frotar la parte exterior del coño de Tenten.Después de varios minutos, cambió de empuje a Tenten, quien gimió, "Fuuuccckkk", cuando fue atravesada por la mayor de las tres pollas que había experimentado.

Haku gimió cuando Naruto comenzó a tocar su coño mientras golpeaba implacablemente a Tenten.Al mirar por encima vio que la cabeza de Tenten estaba hacia abajo como si estuviera tratando de no dejar que se escucharan sus gritos de placer.Pero era difícil de decir ya que su largo cabello castaño se derramaba sobre su rostro.Extendió la mano para apartar el cabello y lo movió hacia el otro lado.Tenten la miró mordiéndose el labio para no gemir y Haku se inclinó lentamente para besarla.Al darse cuenta de sus intenciones, aunque los ojos marrones de Tenten se abrieron y rápidamente volvió la cabeza.

Haku le sonrió con tristeza y vio el ceño fruncido en el rostro de Naruto.Ella sintió que tal vez él iba a salir de la kunoichi para devolver sus esfuerzos para complacerla, pero Haku se puso de rodillas y se volvió para besar a su amante.Cuando su beso terminó, notó que Tenten los miraba por el rabillo del ojo con una mezcla de envidia, confusión y lujuria.Apresuradamente bajó la cabeza hacia el colchón mientras dejaba descansar los brazos mientras dejaba su trasero a la misma altura mientras Naruto se revolvía dentro de ella.

Inclinándose hacia su oído, ella tomó su lóbulo entre los dientes y después de mordisquearlo permitió que se deslizara libremente para susurrar: "Eso es todo, Naruto la folla.Haz que grite tu nombre.Naruto respondió aumentando el ritmo y la violencia de su empuje que Haku imaginó que estaba golpeando el punto más profundo de Tenten mientras ella movía una mano sobre su boca para evitar gritar.Cuando Naruto y Tenten comenzaron a señalar que se estaban acercando a sus extremos, Haku sonrió, ya que sabía que pronto sería su turno para experimentar una vez más la felicidad pura que Naruto también le había presentado.

Sakura se retorció un poco en la silla al lado de la cama de Inari ya que sus bragas se habían vuelto un poco incómodas debido a lo húmedas que estaban.Pero ignorándolo lo mejor que pudo, se concentró en terminar el informe de su último análisis de Kin: "El paciente todavía no responde.Todavía parece no haber anormalidades físicas en su cerebro para explicar su coma.Mi mejor conjetura en este momento es que es una defensa contra su uso como sacrificio por Edo Tensei.Durante la limpieza del paciente, noté que las uñas de sus dedos de manos y pies eran extremadamente largas, lo que indicaba que había estado en un estado similar durante bastante tiempo.Calculo que la edad es de alrededor de diecisiete a veinte, teniendo en cuenta que parecía tener unos catorce años durante los exámenes de Chunin.Es muy poco probable en este momento que cualquier tratamiento médico adicional sea de valor.

Apagando su grabadora, escribió varias de sus observaciones antes de ponerlas en la mesita de noche de Inari.De pie, miró a la joven y dijo: "Pobrecita", antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.Se preguntó si debería volver con Naruto y los demás, o simplemente irse a la cama, ya que pensó que probablemente había sido muy convincente para Tenten pedir ser parte de la acción.Dudaba que Tenten quisiera ser parte de un trío, o un cuarteto, si regresaba, ya que esto tendería a cementar a la kunoichi que era parte de un harén.

Colocando su mano dentro de sus bragas, le frotó el coño y realmente quería unirse a la acción, pero supuso que habría tiempo suficiente más tarde.Pensó que sería mejor para Tenten si por ahora al menos las cosas no se pusieran demasiado salvajes.Aunque Sakura pensó que era solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que volviera, ya que era obvio que Tenten era adicta al placer que Naruto era capaz de darle.

Abrió la puerta en silencio y estaba a punto de salir, pero rápidamente volvió a entrar. Cerrando la puerta hasta que solo se abrió una grieta, se sintió dividida entre maldecir y sonreír, mientras miraba dentro de la habitación donde Naruto sin duda estaba complaciendo a las dos mujeres. con él estaba el tsunami.La mujer mayor llevaba una camisa azul marino conservadora.La prenda era de color azul sólido alrededor de la parte superior del cuello en V antes de convertirse en tiras azules y blancas sobre la parte de la falda que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.Si bien su elección de ropa de dormir obviamente reflejaba su papel de madre, ya que Sakura podía imaginarla fácilmente vistiéndola en la casa sin levantar las cejas.Sin embargo, la forma en que la madre soltera sostenía la parte delantera de la falda con una mano mientras se frotaba el coño con la otra definitivamente lo haría.

Tsunami estaba de espaldas contra la pared mientras miraba por encima del hombro a través de la puerta rota en el trío que sucedía a solo unos metros de ella.Su mano se movía frenéticamente mientras intentaba alcanzar rápidamente su clímax, sin duda consciente de que estaba espiando a shinobi y probablemente estaba empujando su suerte tal como está.

Ver a la madre intentar bajar definitivamente tuvo un efecto en Sakura, cuya excitación previa pronto regresó.Deslizando su mano dentro de sus bragas, siguió el ejemplo de Tsunami y comenzó a frotar su coño también.Sakura supuso que darse el gusto de tal acto de placer propio probablemente se había vuelto bastante raro, solo por la cantidad de Tsunami que parecía estar metiéndose en eso.Por supuesto, Sakura pensó que también podría ser la excitación de ser atrapado o el acto de asomarse.Pero Tsunami le había parecido a Sakura el tipo de mujer que, debido a la tragedia que había afirmado que su esposo, había dedicado todas sus energías a su o resultado, había dejado de lado sus propios deseos carnales para concentrarse en sus deberes maternales.Sakura sonrió al pensar que ahora Tsunami sería demasiado consciente de esos deseos.

Los ojos de la madre se abrieron de repente y Sakura imaginó que Tsunami podría haber visto por primera vez la polla que probablemente perseguiría sus sueños esa noche.Rápidamente sacó su mano de su coño permitiendo que el dobladillo de su camisón cayera mientras retrocedía escaleras abajo con un nivel de sigilo que enorgullecería a un shinobi.A pesar de que Sakura dudaba que aquellos en la habitación hubieran recogido su presencia incluso si ella hubiera pisoteado.Sacando su mano de su propio arranque, miró sus dedos empapados y decidió que no estaría de más bajar las escaleras para terminar su propia exploración, ya que supuso que eso era exactamente lo que Tsunami estaba haciendo también.

Tenten se tensó cuando su clímax golpeó con fuerza mientras se hundía en el colchón, sus piernas ya no podían sostenerla.Supuso que Naruto también debía estar al borde, ya que de repente él se retiró de ella.Ella gimió ante la pérdida y había esperado que él terminara adentro al enterarse de que era incapaz de impregnar a nadie debido al Kyuubi.Pero se dio cuenta de que probablemente todavía respetaba sus deseos desde su primera vez juntos.Aun así, ella habría esperado que él le cubriera la espalda y el culo con su semilla, pero sintió que nada del líquido caliente la golpeó.Mirando por encima de su hombro, entendió por qué cuando vio la parte posterior de la cabeza de Haku cuando atrapó su semilla con la boca.

Naruto gimió de placer cuando ella comenzó a sacudir la cabeza sin duda tratando de mantener su polla en la máxima dureza.Cuando el jinchuriki cayó de espaldas sobre su trasero, Haku lo siguió sin dejar que su virilidad se le escapara de los labios.Tenten no estaba segura de qué era lo que sentía cuando Naruto gimió el nombre de la otra chica mientras continuaba limpiando su polla y la de sus fluidos.Estuvo tentada por un momento a volver a comprometerse, pero pensó que sería su aprobación tácita de que ella era parte de su harén.Por lo tanto, después de haber tenido el orgasmo al que vino, se deslizó de la cama moviéndose a su ropa y comenzó a vestirse lentamente.Sabía que estaba tratando de hacerlo y se preguntó por qué, pero como su mente sugería que era para que Naruto le pidiera que se quedara, rápidamente se burló de la idea.Aún cuando estaba a punto de abrir lentamente la puerta, se detuvo al notar que estaba ligeramente abierta.Adivinando que tal vez Sakura los había mirado, se encogió de hombros y sin escuchar ninguna palabra para detenerse, Naruto miró hacia atrás y vio a Haku a punto de montar al rubio.

Ella se dio la vuelta.Sin embargo, rápidamente miró hacia atrás cuando escuchó un movimiento repentino en la cama, pero se sintió decepcionada de que no fuera Naruto empujando a Haku a un lado para que la siguiera.En su lugar, agarró a la kunoichi que se rió de alegría mientras las hacía girar y la inmovilizó en la cama.Al salir de la habitación, cerró la puerta detrás de ella, pero en lugar de bajar las escaleras se apoyó contra ella para escuchar.

Riendo cuando la voltearon sobre su espalda, juguetonamente hizo un puchero diciendo: "No es justo, quería estar en la cima".

Besándola profundamente, Naruto frotó su polla sobre su raja y rompiendo el beso dijo: "Lo siento, pero ahora quiero follarte fuerte y profundamente".

Ahuecando su rostro, ella rápidamente picoteó sus labios antes de decir: "¿Entonces qué estás esperando?"Naruto le sonrió y alineó su polla con su entrada."Oh, sí ... tan bueno", ella gimió cuando él empujó su dureza dentro de ella.

Naruto comenzó lentamente pero pronto estaba bombeando con una cabeza llena de vapor.Cumpliendo con su declaración, Haku gimió de felicidad cuando su mente se quedó en blanco debido al martillo que golpeaba la entrada de su matriz.Colocando sus pies en la parte posterior de sus muslos, se agachó para agarrarle el culo con las manos y comenzó a tirar de él hacia ella mientras intentaba empujar su polla más adentro, "Ah ... oh dioses ... mi ... ah, puedo sentirte tan d-deep ... E-es asombroso.¿Q-qué hay de ti?

"También es fantástico para mí", dijo Naruto mientras gruñía por sus esfuerzos."Tu coño me está chupando ... es increíble".Aceleró aún más el ritmo y, con la ayuda de Haku, apoyó su torso contra ella y ella gimió aún más fuerte mientras sus pezones se frotaban contra su pecho.Envolviendo sus brazos debajo de ella, la agarró por los hombros para comenzar a atraerla hacia él con más fuerza.

"Ah, sí", gritó mientras su amante se revolvía dentro de ella, "E-es tan grande y me llena tanto.M..mi estómago parece que está a punto de ser destrozado ".Sintiendo que la polla de su amante comenzaba a hincharse dentro de ella, ella gimió: "T-estás cerca, ¿verdad?"Yo también ... dentro ... dame toda tu semilla.Lo quiero todo."

"H ... prepárate entonces ... joder ... me estoy yendo," gritó Naruto cuando los gritos de Haku se unieron mientras los dos amantes se aferraban el uno al otro mientras salían de su enzaron a besarse suavemente después de que las sensaciones abrumadoras se calmaran.Su polla se deslizó fuera de ella dejando escapar algo de su semilla mientras se deslizaba a su lado.

"Tan cálido", dijo Haku acurrucándose a su lado mientras ella también se frotaba el estómago.

Naruto besó la parte superior de su cabeza antes de poner una manta sobre ellos y con la belleza desnuda en sus brazos comenzó a quedarse dormida.Sin embargo, Haku llamando su nombre lo hizo despertar y preguntar: "Hmm ... ¿Qué es?"

Haku parecía un poco nervioso, pero al superarlo dijo: "Hay algo que necesito pedirte".

"Adelante", respondió sentándose un poco más recto mientras ella se alejaba para sentarse también.

"Tiene que ver con tu ambición y mi lugar en ella ..." comenzó antes de explicar por qué no podía comprometerse con ella y tal vez, por extensión, tanto como ella y él esperaban.

Aunque decepcionado, simplemente sonrió antes de asentir y decir: "Entiendo".Al ver alivio de que no estaba molesto apareciendo en sus ojos, la atrajo hacia sí mientras se acomodaba una vez más para dormir con la cabeza apoyada contra su pecho.A medida que sus ojos se volvieron pesados, se permitió preguntarse qué traería el día siguiente.

Haku se había despertado renovado si le dolía un poco las actividades de la noche anterior.Después de bañarse, se unió a los demás en la planta baja e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que Tsunami parecía un poco apagada esa mañana.Haku no podía exactamente señalarlo, pero había parecido un poco indecisa para hablar libremente alrededor del shinobi esa mañana.Casi como si tuviera miedo de decir algo para avergonzarse.La otra cosa que Haku había encontrado extraño era que la madre soltera parecía un poco más arreglada.Si bien estaba segura de que la madre normalmente parecía presentable por la mañana, a Haku le había parecido que había pasado un poco más de tiempo preparándose, pero también se había esforzado mucho para que pareciera lo contrario.Sin embargo, Haku se vio obligado a admitir que dos mañanas pasadas dentro de la casa de la mujer no la convertían en una experta en la madre.

Haku se encogió de hombros por poco importante en este momento cuando comenzó a concentrarse en el aquí y el ahora.En el desayuno, había preguntado si podían entrenar antes de dedicar el resto del día a buscar a Kabuto.Ella había querido medir sus propias habilidades contra las demás ya que sabía que probablemente necesitaría pasar un tiempo considerable poniéndose al día.Naruto había estado demasiado listo para aceptar que la kunoichi sospechara que veía una lucha contra ella como una forma de medir qué tan lejos había llegado en los casi cuatro años desde su última pelea.

Para Haku, el partido había sido una experiencia humillante, ya que la superó fácilmente e incluso había destrozado uno de sus espejos de hielo con su jutsu, el Rasengan.Naruto incluso la había dejado con la impresión de que se había estado conteniendo.Le alegraba que esta vez estuviera a su lado en lugar de estar contra él.

Luego, se había enfrentado a Sakura y, aunque se había desempeñado relativamente bien, descubrió que nuevamente no era rival para la chica que ahora la igualaba en edad física, si no cronológicamente.Teniendo en cuenta que había visto a la kunoichi de cabello rosado como bastante débil desde su primer encuentro, no podía decir que estaba sorprendida de su crecimiento al considerar quién era su compañero de equipo.Después de golpearla, Sakura se inclinó con respeto antes de saltar hacia Naruto dejando a Haku con la impresión de que, al igual que la rubia, la kunoichi veía su victoria como un signo de su propio crecimiento.

Mientras Haku se movía para alinearse contra su oponente final, pasó un momento para darse cuenta de que Sakura, que había estado sonriendo toda la mañana como si fuera consciente de algún secreto del que los demás no estaban al tanto, le susurraba algo al oído de Naruto.Fuera lo que fuese, los ojos del jinchuriki se abrieron de sorpresa antes de susurrar algo.Sakura asintió con la cabeza, su sonrisa se convirtió en una sonrisa llena que se volvió un poco lasciva antes de agarrar su mano para llevarlo al bosque.

Haku sonrió cuando supuso que Sakura estaba compensando perder el tiempo con Naruto la noche anterior.Al darse cuenta de que los dos estaban seguros de que los clones que Naruto tenía en busca de problemas en el área en la que estaban entrenando, así como los de Tsunami, Haku decidió concentrarse en su propia situación.Centrándose en Tenten, vio un ceño fruncido mientras veía a los dos desaparecer detrás de un gran árbol.Consciente de que la estaban observando, enseñó rápidamente sus rasgos en una máscara desapasionada.Haku evitó que el ceño que sentía apareciera en su rostro mientras estudiaba a la chica que le estaba haciendo lo mismo.

Sin embargo, Haku compadeció a Tenten, ya que podía ver fácilmente que la chica valoraba la fuerza, pero parecía no tener idea de dónde venía.Su decisión de unirse a la acción la noche anterior, pero no participar en la cópula posterior abrazando un momento en el que Haku realmente se sentía más conectado con Naruto, parecía resaltar su creencia de que la fuerza solo se podía lograr sola.Por supuesto, ella podía entender que estaba molesta ya que Naruto le admitió que había minimizado lo que implicaba dormir con él.Pero a pesar de que la niña aparentemente lo había usado como un juguete sexual, Haku podía decir que su amante todavía estaba pensando en formas de ayudar a la morena a alcanzar sus objetivos.Teniendo en cuenta que Naruto había aceptado su propia solicitud, Haku sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta al convertirse en uno de sus amantes.

"¿Estás listo?"Haku preguntó a qué Tenten asintió con una sonrisa emocionada.Haku creía que su oponente creía que ella sería bastante fácil de vencer ya que tanto Naruto como Sakura ya lo habían logrado.Pero, Haku podía decir que en este combate ella tenía la ventaja ya que parecía que Tenten era una luchadora de largo alcance principalmente.

Tenten asintió y después de varios latidos comenzó a arrojar la práctica kunai de su gran pergamino.Haku los paró fácilmente lanzando senbon opaco que los dejó sin aire.Ella notó el ceño de Leaf Kunoichi pero Tenten, sin inmutarse, simplemente lanzó más en su próxima descarga.Haku respondió de nuevo, arrojando tantos senbon como kunai.Con sus respectivas armas arrojadas golpeándose mutuamente en el aire, Tenten decidió cambiar las cosas mientras saltaba en el aire.Lanzando bokken de madera, que solía simular lanzando espadas, Haku podía decir que Tenten estaba frustrada porque parecía haber encontrado un oponente con el mismo nivel de precisión que ella.

Saltando hacia atrás cuando varias de las cuchillas de madera se enterraron en el suelo donde acababa de estar parada, Haku también pudo ver que parte de la confianza de su oponente se estaba escapando.Aprovechando la pequeña pausa en los proyectiles cuando la kunoichi aterrizó, Haku rápidamente comenzó a correr hacia su oponente.Vio los ojos de Tenten abrirse de sorpresa al ver cuán rápido era en un sprint muerto.Arrojó a la kunoichi fuera de su juego por un momento, pero rápidamente trató de recuperarse, sin embargo, solo logró salir de un solo kunai fuera del objetivo antes de que Haku estuviera listo para atacar.

Haku lanzó un puñetazo a un lado de la cara de su oponente que Tenten logró bloquear al levantar los brazos.Intentó contraatacar con uno de los suyos, pero Haku se apartó y arremetió con un revés giratorio.El ataque se conectó a través de la mejilla de Tenten causando que su cabeza se alejara del golpe.Ella trató de lanzar otro golpe hacia la cara de Haku, pero simplemente se echó hacia atrás permitiendo que el puño pasara.Bajando y girando, Haku barrió los pies de Tenten por debajo de ella.La kunoichi aterrizó bruscamente sobre su espalda, pero rodó hacia atrás agachada en busca de dónde también desapareció su oponente.

Ella descubrió dónde, cuando una de sus espadas de madera se colocó contra su cuello desde atrás cuando Haku dijo: "Creo que gano esta ronda".

"Maldición", dijo Tenten cayendo sobre su trasero mientras admitía su derrota.

"Luchaste bien", dijo Haku acercándose desde detrás de la kunoichi sosteniendo el bokken a su oponente.

"Claro ..." dijo Tenten amargamente antes de al menos hacer el esfuerzo de felicitar a su oponente diciendo: "... tú también".

Haku sonrió consciente de que Tenten estaba tratando de procesar cómo era incapaz de derrotar a una persona, que hasta donde ella sabía había sido derrotada por genin cuatro años antes, que en ese momento todavía tenía menos experiencia que ella."No deberías dejar que tu pérdida te afecte.Fui una mala pareja para ti.

"Al igual que eso importaría en el campo", dijo Tenten de pie para comenzar a recoger sus armas."Creo que debería enfrentarlo, nunca seré más que un kunoichi de segunda categoría que es más adecuado para respaldar a los verdaderos luchadores".

"Supongo que es mejor si llegas a un acuerdo con eso", dijo Haku también recogiendo sus armas de práctica.

Aunque acababa de decir algo similar al escuchar que la otra chica estaba de acuerdo con su enojado Tenten, entonces dijo: "¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"

Haku se enderezó al recoger un senbon antes de enfrentarse a la kunoichi para decir: "Simplemente estaba de acuerdo contigo.Anhelas la fuerza pero no tienes idea de dónde viene.

"Sé de dónde viene", espetó Tenten, "trabajo duro y entrenamiento".

"Así es como se afina la fuerza, pero no se hace fuerte", "

Oh, de verdad, es posible que me hayas vencido, pero aún así Sakura y Naruto te han dejado".

Haku asintió sin verse afectada por la declaración de Tenten, algo que sabía que estaba enojando a la kunoichi."Se hicieron más fuertes porque entienden de dónde viene la fuerza".Apuntando a su corazón, Haku dijo: "Viene de un deseo de proteger a esos preciosos para ti.Ambos se hicieron más fuertes para tratar de salvar a su compañero de equipo de Orochimaru.¿Pero para qué deseas fuerza?

Tenten desvió la mirada de su razón de ser reconocida como una kunoichi en la misma liga que Tsunade de repente parecía insignificante en comparación.Aún consciente de otra razón por la que Naruto siempre había entrenado, dijo: "Él también quiere ser fuerte para convertirse en Hokage y ser reconocido por la aldea".

Haku sonrió al darse cuenta de que el kunoichi estaba alcanzando una meta que Naruto había establecido en su juventud que parecía en la superficie ser bastante egoísta, ya que todo se trataba de él.Sin embargo, consciente de lo mucho que había crecido, ella respondió: "Y qué es el Hokage sino alguien que ve a todos en la aldea como importantes.Hay una razón por la que los Kage tienden a ser los más fuertes en sus aldeas.Puede que Naruto alguna vez haya deseado el título para el reconocimiento, pero ahora creo que sabes exactamente por qué lo desearía ".

Tenten no pudo encontrar la mirada de la kunoichi ya que se sintió culpable por tratar de hacer que Naruto fuera egoísta.Al ver una de las piernas de Sakura que sobresalían del árbol que ella y Naruto estaban detrás con sus pantalones cortos colgando de su pie colgando, Tenten sintió que un poco de su antigua ira regresaba cuando dijo hoscamente: "¿Y qué estás diciendo?Si me convierto en una de las chicas del harén de Naruto, como tú y Sakura, de repente me volveré más fuerte, ¿debería renunciar a mis propios sueños para seguirlo mientras duerme en su camino hacia la paz mundial?

Haku miró con tristeza a la niña, que apartó la vista de donde los dos amantes se divertían para mirarla desafiante.Sacudiendo la cabeza, Haku respondió: "¿Naruto dijo que no tienes permitido tener tus propios sueños?Por ejemplo, le he dicho que no puedo concentrarme en su ambición en este momento, ya que hay cosas que siento que debo cuidar antes de poder dedicarme exclusivamente a él ".

"¿L-como qué?"

"Como encontrar quién ha tomado la espada de Zabuza y reclamarla.Luego, una vez que haga eso, planeo usarlo para matar al hombre que ha perturbado su lugar de descanso ".

Haku pudo ver la sorpresa escrita en la cara de la kunoichi, obviamente, le resultaba difícil imaginar que tuviera tanto frío para cazar a los que habían robado la tumba de Zabuza."Naruto ha elegido apoyarme en mi esfuerzo, lo que simplemente demuestra que no somos solo herramientas que él recolecta para completar sus objetivos.Todo lo que me ha pedido es que cuando me enfrente a Kabuto o al ladrón que se llevó a Kubikiribôchô, me aseguraré de llamarlo para no enfrentarlos solo.No es exactamente algo que diría un hombre preocupado únicamente por sí mismo.En última instancia, si desea admitirlo o no, también tiene una conexión con él ahora.Si se convierte en una fuente de fortaleza para usted o no, depende completamente de usted ".

Tenten rompió el contacto visual para mirar en dirección a donde Naruto estaba complaciendo a Sakura al ver que los dos amantes habían terminado y se dirigían hacia ellos.Captando la forma en que la chica de cabello rosado miraba al jinchuriki como si fuera lo mejor que le hubiera pasado.Tenten se dio cuenta de que no había sido solo por el bien de Sasuke que Sakura había buscado a Tsunade para entrenarla, sino que cuando Naruto intentara traer a su compañero de regreso, ella podría estar a su lado mientras lo hacía.Sin saber qué hacer con su revelación, Tenten se ocupó de limpiar sus armas de práctica, ya que todavía sentía que Tsunade no había necesitado a nadie para hacerse fuerte.

Jiraiya vino a acostarse en una cama.Era consciente de que no estaba solo y, considerando el hecho de que no tenía ningún dolor, temía haberse desmayado nuevamente, lo que significa que la persona sentada en la habitación probablemente era Tsunade.Sabiendo que si la persona era Tsunade, ella probablemente estaba esperando golpearlo y probablemente estaría aún más enojado por su simulación de estar todavía dormido, decidió hacer frente a la música.Al abrir los ojos, se sorprendió al ver que tenía razón, pero que la mujer, que parecía perdida en sus pensamientos mientras miraba por la ventana y, como tal, no se había dado cuenta de que todavía estaba despierto, parecía que estaba dentro. sus últimos años de adolescencia.

"¡Santo cielo!Realmente me golpeaste en el pasado ", dijo capaz de decirle a la mujer que no estaba simplemente usando su henge.

"Idiota", dijo Tsunade cuando se apartó de la ventana por la que había estado mirando por un mal presentimiento que estaba teniendo sobre una misión que había asignado a Kakashi, Guy y Yamato que involucraba el pacto hecho con el clan Tsuchigumo.

"Entonces, cómo explicas ... bueno esto", dijo Jiraiya moviendo su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo para indicar su forma más juvenil.

"Considéralo un beneficio estar cerca de tu ahijado", dijo Tsunade poniéndose de pie para acercarse a la cama."También deberías considerar que estoy de vuelta en mi apogeo y si incluso insinúas intentar que Naruto te permita unirte a nosotros algún día.Bueno, voy a machacarte en la inexistencia, ¿entiendes?

"Sí, señora", dijo Jiraiya mirando al frente incapaz de encontrar la mirada demoníaca que estaba dirigiendo hacia él a pesar de que se inclinaba hacia adelante mientras acercaba su rostro al suyo y estaba exponiendo una cantidad decente de escote.

"Bien", dijo enderezándose para caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación de invitados en su residencia, "Solo para que sepas que mi advertencia se extiende a cualquiera de las otras tonterías que haces cuando eres un pervertido.Todas sus mujeres conocen tu reputación y si te ven ... bueno, no puedo ser responsable de lo que te sucede.

"Aw, vamos", se quejó, pero al ver su rostro endurecerse supo que estaba hablando en serio.Él se rió entre dientes diciendo: "Realmente te enamoraste del mocoso, ¿no?"Observó cómo su rostro se suavizó sin duda pensando en Naruto, así que dijo: "No te preocupes, mantendré mi distancia de ese lado de su vida, incluso si fuera un gran libro", aunque agregó la segunda parte debajo su alientoAl notar un archivo en la mesita de noche, preguntó: "¿Qué es esto?"

Al ver lo que su compañera de equipo estaba buscando para Tsunade, respondió: "Es toda la información que Konan nos ha proporcionado sobre los miembros de Akatsuki y la organización en general".

Al hojearlo, no vio ninguna información sobre Nagato, por lo que comentar dijo: "Ella realmente no te ha dado nada sobre lo que Rinnegan puede hacer, ¿verdad?"

"No ... ha dejado de lado mucha información sobre Nagato e incluso afirma que él no es realmente el líder.Ese honor pertenece a un hombre llamado Tobi ... también dice ser Madara Uchiha ".

"Reclamaciones", dijo Jiraiya al encontrar que la entrada de Tobi estaba casi tan vacía como la de Nagato, pero supuso que se debía a una falta general de información en lugar de que Konan le fuera leal.

"Él podría estar conectado a la Hoja", dijo Tsunade después de componer sus pensamientos por varios momentos, "Hemos aprendido de Kyuubi y Kushina ..."

"Todavía no puedo creer que esté viva dentro de su hijo, especialmente con todo lo que él es estado despierto también ".

"Concéntrate", dijo Tsunade antes de que su compañera de equipo pudiera entrar en un país de las maravillas pervertido."Como decía, Tobi fue responsable de que Kyuubi escapara en el cumpleaños de Naruto.Él cronometró su ataque para cuando el sello que contenía a la bestia era más débil.

"Debido a que Kushina dio a luz", dijo Jiraiya al enterarse de que ella era la jinchuriki de las nueve colas de su alumno cuando se había casado en secreto con la mujer.

"Así es.Teniendo en cuenta toda la seguridad que sé que Minato y Sarutobi habrían establecido, por no mencionar que al pasar la barrera sin ser detectado, debe tener alguna conexión con la aldea ".

"Pero…"

"Pero ..." Tsunade repitió antes de detenerse para repasar sus pensamientos, "Creo que siento que él no está tratando de ocultar su presencia tanto como lo estaría si realmente fuera Madara.Ese es un nombre que si saliera enviaría al mundo shinobi a entrar en pánico.Demonios, incluso está fingiendo ser un miembro inferior idiota de Akatsuki que recientemente recibió un ascenso.El Madara que recuerdo tenía demasiado orgullo para actuar de esa manera.Su orgullo es por qué le dio la espalda a la aldea y a su propio clan cuando eligieron a mi abuelo como Hokage ".

Jiraiya pudo ver la preocupación que Tsunade sentía fácilmente debido a cómo su preocupación se manifestaba en su rostro.Sabía que una buena parte de esa ansiedad se debía al hecho de que quienquiera que fuera Tobi parecía estar detrás del hombre del que estaba enamorada."¿Por qué no me dejas manejar esto entonces?"Dijo Jiraiya parándose de la cama.

"Jiraiya ..."

"Oye, déjame asumir parte de la responsabilidad bien.Quiero decir que aún no estoy muerto, así que si Naruto ha decidido hacer realidad mi sueño, entonces, como su maestro, al menos debería cumplir con mi parte para eliminar a un grupo que se interponga en su camino ".

"No puedes enfrentarte a Akatsuki tú solo", dijo Tsunade rápidamente.

"No directamente," contestó Jiraiya.Sosteniendo la carpeta, continuó: "Pero con esta información puedo paralizarla.Luego, cuando es lo suficientemente débil, puedo enfrentar a Nagato.Después de todo, creo que eso es lo que Konan quiere, al menos eso es lo que creo de la información que te ha dado.

Tsunade asintió de acuerdo con su evaluación, pero dijo: "Ha sido muy cuidadosa para evitar que Naruto lo persiga.Creo que ella cree que Nagato es inmejorable ".

Agitando sus preocupaciones, él dijo: "Nadie es inmejorable".Moviéndose hacia la ventana para salir, preguntó: "Ustedes mantengan su enfoque en Danzou y unan las aldeas.Deja de tratar con Nagato para mí.Por cierto, ¿dónde está Naruto?

"Ola, ¿por qué preguntas?"Preguntó Tsunade sintiendo una repentina inquietud debido a la mirada en los ojos de Jiraiya cuando abrió la ventana.

"Bueno, he estado sufriendo el bloqueo del escritor recientemente y esperaba que compartiera conmigo algunos detalles para ayudarme".Siempre quise saber qué sonido hiciste cuando ... "Jiraiya saltó del alféizar riendo mientras lo maldecía.Naturalmente, su diversión se desvaneció cuando la cama en la que estaba acostado lo siguió por la ventana.Apenas extrañando ser aplastado por él, comenzó a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello mientras un Tsunade reencontrado aterrizaba detrás de él persiguiéndolo.Rezando para que se rindiera una vez que él estuviera fuera de la aldea, aceleró y decidió que un viaje a Wave podría estar en orden.

Tsunami estaba haciendo tareas en la casa mientras al mismo tiempo intentaba olvidar lo que había visto la noche anterior e ignoraba los sentimientos de lujuria que le provocaba cuando no podía.Había sido monumentalmente difícil de hacer mientras cambiaba las sábanas de la habitación de invitados, ya que había tenido la tentación de volver a disfrutar, mientras estaba rodeada de los aromas sexuales que supuso que la ropa de cama contenía.Había hecho todo lo que podía hacer para sacarlos rápidamente de la cama y bajar apresuradamente las escaleras para meterlos en su lavadora sin ceder ante su cuerpo.Pero incluso cuando la máquina comenzó a limpiar las sábanas sucias, ella no podía hacer lo mismo por su mente como la noche anterior.

Cerrando los ojos, recordó haberse despertado para usar el baño y al notar que Tenten y Sakura no estaban dormidas en la sala de estar subiendo las escaleras para asegurarse de que algo había sucedido durante la noche.Cuando se acercó, pudo distinguir los sonidos apagados y, aunque sabía lo que eran, no pudo ignorar su sirena.Ella se estremeció al recordar haber roto la puerta y ver cómo Naruto golpeaba a Tenten por detrás mientras su dedo jugaba con el quim de Haku.Desde su punto de vista había visto el éxtasis en las dos caras de los kunoichi.A decir verdad, había tenido la tentación de abrir la puerta con la esperanza de que la invitaran a unirse, pero pensó que ese tipo de cosas solo ocurrían en las películas para adultos.Ella había razonado que era más que probable que los tres shinobi se detuvieran avergonzados.

Durante años, Tsunami había matado su deseo sexual después de la muerte de su esposo, no había sido una cosa fácil de hacer desde que ella y Kaiza habían disfrutado de una vida sexual muy activa.Pero después de su muerte y de que Inari entró en un estado de ánimo tan asqueroso, decidió simplemente concentrarse en mantener unida a su familia.Luego, el Equipo Siete vino y salvó a Wave de Gato, pero ella sentía que era justo honrar a su esposo y su lugar en el corazón de Inari al no reemplazarlo con alguien solo para que ella pudiera despertar sus necesidades sexuales latentes.En ese momento, había sido relativamente fácil, pero se habían despertado debido a los acontecimientos de la noche anterior y ahora la mujer sexual que había sido antes exigía estar satisfecha por todos los años de abandono.

Aunque solo había sido un segundo debido a que Haku se movió rápidamente a su vista, la imagen de la polla de Naruto apareció ante ella desde que se había retirado de Tenten.Gimiendo en voz alta, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando se dio cuenta de que había presionado su coño contra la lavadora.Alejándose, trató de concentrarse en otra cosa, pero al fallar, decidió retirarse a su habitación para quitarse un poco de ventaja.

Se subió la falda, se bajó las bragas y se sonrojó ante la mancha que encontró.Al subirse a su cama, se colocó en la misma posición que Tenten cuando se miró e imaginó en el lugar de las chicas mientras jugaba con su coño.Gimiendo de alegría, movió su otra mano para ajustar y jugar con sus pezones.Sintió que su cuerpo respondía a la autoexploración, pero sintió como si le hubieran arrojado un balde frío de agua cuando escuchó a Naruto gritar: "¿Tsunami estás aquí?"

Presa del pánico, rodó rápidamente de la cama y se bajó la falda hasta llegar a la puerta.Sin embargo, al pasar por el espejo, maldijo al ver las dos manchas húmedas en su camisa sobre sus senos."Mierda", maldijo corriendo rápidamente hacia su armario mientras se quitaba la camisa y la arrojaba.Tenía miedo si no respondía pronto, Naruto asumiría lo peor y comenzaría a buscarla.Sin embargo, nunca se le ocurrió llamarlo simplemente.

Sacó una camisa del armario y volvió a maldecir al ver que era una blusa rosa que había usado en sus días de carpintero, a pesar de que estaba cubierta por un mono.La había abrazado con fuerza y todavía lo usaba de vez en cuando solo para demostrar que podía, pero no era exactamente algo que quisiera usar con Naruto."¿Por qué no?", La mujer sexy y cachonda en su pensamiento con una sonrisa tensa, pero aun así la madre obstinada dentro de ella trató de resistir el tentador pensamiento.

Al oír a Naruto acercarse a su habitación, su voz recogió un ligero tono de preocupación, sacó la camisa de la percha y se la puso rápidamente mientras se acercaba a su puerta.

"Hola Tsunami, ¿estás ahí?", Naruto llamó a la habitación y un segundo después la puerta se abrió revelando a la mujer.Parecía un poco sonrojada, pero a Naruto le costaba concentrarse en su rostro debido a la camisa ajustada que llevaba.Aunque él se había dado cuenta de que ella había estado sin sostén esa mañana a pesar de su elección anterior de tops, el que ella lucía actualmente resaltaba ese hecho.Que junto con la falda aparentemente más corta y más ajustada que había estado usando esa mañana realmente hizo que Naruto luchara contra una erección, especialmente ahora que sabía que Tsunami lo había visto con sus amantes la noche anterior gracias a Sakura.

"Lo siento", dijo rápidamente, "yo estaba tomando una siesta".

"No quise despertarte, pero bueno ..."

"Entiendo", dijo rápidamente a toda prisa para dejar el tema, "Con ese tipo de Kabuto a tu alrededor no quieres bajar la guardia".

"En realidad, parece que siguió adelante", dijo Naruto permitiendo que la madre pasara junto a él.

"De verdad", dijo sorprendida y quizás un poco decepcionada ya que eso probablemente significaba que se iría pronto.Pero al darse cuenta del estado de su ropa, que estaba cubierta de hollín, ella preguntó: "¿Qué te pasó?"

Frotándose la cabeza con vergüenza, dijo: "Bueno, uno de mis clones encontró su escondite a lo largo de la costa.Después de que se disipó y nos mudamos a su ubicación, activé accidentalmente una trampa colocada en la entrada ".Tsunami se rió de la cara que hizo especialmente cuando agregó: "Sakura y los demás sintieron que era mejor si volvía en caso de que hubiera más".

"Bueno, déjame hacerte algo de comer", dijo Tsunami dirigiéndose a la cocina."Probablemente deberías lavarte".

"Gracias", dijo dirigiéndose al baño para hacer lo que ella sugirió después de agarrar una muda de ropa.Decidiéndose a darse una ducha, rápidamente comenzó a lavarse mientras trataba de calmar la erección que había estado luciendo.Resultó imposible hacerlo ya que Tsunami le había cortado esa imagen de sensualidad.Supuso que se debía en parte a los recuerdos de cómo, durante su primera visita a Wave, había sido tan amable y reservada al regalar la imagen de la madre perfecta, algo que él nunca había conocido realmente.Eso, junto con la escena que Sakura había descrito cuando había follado a Haku y Tenten realmente lo había alterado.Se preguntó por qué, como Tsunami, Tsume también era madre, pero pensó que era porque nunca la había visto actuar como tal.

Terminando su ducha y secándose, se vistió con sus pantalones cortos holgados y una camiseta.Al ver que su ropa sucia había desaparecido y escuchar el funcionamiento de la lavadora y la secadora, sonrió ante la consideración de la mujer antes de reunirse con ella en la cocina.Mirando desde la mesa de la cocina mientras ella cortaba en cubitos algunas verduras, le fue difícil no mirar su trasero y comenzó a preguntarse si ella incluso llevaba bragas.Tratando de sacudir los pensamientos sucios que pasaban por su cabeza, se perdió lo que Tsunami le había preguntado y dijo: "Lo siento, ¿podrías repetir eso?"

"Claro, me preguntaba si todavía tienes novia".

Naruto estaba un poco sorprendido por su elección de tema, pero supuso que suponía que ella no sabía que él sabía que ella lo estaba espiando.Sintiendo una sonrisa aparecer en su rostro, dijo: "Esa es una pregunta bastante complicada, supongo".

Tsunami hizo una pausa y se puso rígido a mitad de su respuesta y Naruto imaginó que se estaba maldiciendo por haber traído el tema.Pero su curiosidad se apoderó de ella cuando preguntó: "En serio, ¿por qué?"

"Weeeellllll", dijo Naruto arrastrando la voz mientras se levantaba de la silla, "Tengo varias mujeres en mi vida".Al aparecer detrás de la mujer, agregó: "Pero ya sabías que tú no".

El aliento de Tsunami quedó atrapado en su garganta cuando le hizo saber que la habían visto, "¿Cómo?"

"Sakura", susurró colocando una mano sobre su abdomen expuesto, "Ella dijo que estabas haciendo todo el espectáculo anoche.Lo siento, me lo perdí.Pero claro, anoche estuve un poco ocupado poniéndome uno.Pero teniendo en cuenta que ya lo sabía y teniendo en cuenta cómo está vestido, plantea una pregunta interesante ".

"¿Q-qué es eso?"preguntó ella recostándose contra el shinobi cuya mano ahora se movía hacia el sur.

"¿Estas intentando seducirme?"

"Sí", gritó su mente, pero la mujer no sexual que había sido todavía tenía un control sobre sus cuerdas vocales mientras gemía un "N-no".

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos le creyó cuando la mano de Naruto se extendió entre sus piernas y al encontrar su coño un desastre empapado comenzó a frotarlo.Tsunami gimió al primer contacto en su coño por un hombre en casi siete años y casi gritó por la pérdida cuando retiró la mano.Levantando los dedos resbaladizos, preguntó: "¿Estás seguro de que no lo estás, incluso cuando estás tan mojado?"

Confrontada con la evidencia de su propia excitación desenfrenada que ya no podía resistir, no es que alguna vez hubiera querido, y para sorpresa de Naruto, ella se llevó los dedos a la boca y los lamió para limpiarlos.Tomando eso como su señal para continuar, dijo: "Tsunami, debes saber que estar conmigo te atará a mí".Voy a tener más amantes, pero eso no quiere decir ... "

Dejando que sus dedos se deslizaran fuera de su boca, ella lo interrumpió diciendo:" Naruto, como has señalado, ya estoy al tanto de tus otros amantes.Pero hay algo que debes saber.

"¿Que es eso?"

"Que las mujeres de mediana edad como yo están llegando a su mejor momento sexual.¿Crees que podrás seguir el ritmo?Girando en sus brazos, presionó sus labios contra los de él, lo que le permitió probar la esencia que acababa de limpiar de sus dedos.Frotando sus manos a lo largo de su entrepierna, ella arrullo el beso al sentir la dureza que sus pantalones cortos apenas contenían.Mientras se besaban, ella lo empujó hacia atrás hasta que él se derrumbó en la silla en la que había estado sentado.

Hundiéndose de rodillas frente a él, bajó la banda de la cintura de sus pantalones cortos y cuando su polla se soltó no pudo evitar decir: "Oh mi.Es incluso más grande de lo que parecía anoche.Agarrándolo, ella comenzó a acariciarlo y le dijo: "Aunque realmente no pude verlo bien.Permíteme corregir eso.

Tragando su longitud, logró tomar dos tercios de sus ahora once pulgadas.Trabajó su boca arriba y abajo de su polla haciendo que el jinchuriki gimiera bajo sus habilidades y entusiasmo.Colocando ambas manos sobre su cabeza, gimió mientras veía a la mujer deslizar una mano entre sus piernas, la imagen de la madre que había conocido cuatro años antes de competir con lo que estaba presenciando ahora.En última instancia, saber que era la misma mujer y disfrutar el hecho de que tenía el privilegio de verla en ambos roles fue lo que lo llevó al límite."Joder", dijo sorprendido por la repentina urgencia, "Tsunami, me estoy acabando".

La mujer se detuvo solo por un momento para mirarlo a los ojos antes de cerrarlos nuevamente para retomar donde lo dejó.Agarrando su cabeza con fuerza, la sostuvo en su lugar mientras estallaba llenando su boca con su semen.Por falta de práctica, Tsunami, y sorprendida de lo mucho que la soltó, le quitó la tos y le dejó sin aliento.Al ver que parte de su esperma había aterrizado en su camisa, la sacó con el dedo y dijo: "Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que he disfrutado el sabor de un hombre".Haciendo alarde de lamer el semen, se llevó la mano a la boca mientras usaba la lengua con gran efecto pasándola por el dedo antes de introducir su cremosa recompensa."Mmmmm", gimió como si disfrutara de un manjar.Se quitó la camisa y sonrió al ver que, ya sea desde su corta edad o la necesidad de complacer a múltiples amantes, la polla de Naruto no se había desvanecido en lo más mínimo.

De pie, se sentó a horcajadas sobre la silla y dijo: "Me estoy calentando, y espero que puedas seguir el ritmo".

Dándole una sonrisa lujuriosa, le pasó las manos por las piernas y le subió la falda para exponer su arbusto cuidadosamente recortado.Pasó el dedo sobre los labios de su coño empapado y enterró uno dentro de ella y después de girarlo dentro dijo: "Cálido, se siente como si estuvieras al rojo vivo".Sacando su dedo de ella, apretó su polla agregando, "Pero sé exactamente lo que te refrescará".

La cara del tsunami estalló en una sonrisa y se bajó lentamente.Cuando él comenzó a entrar en ella, ella gimió ante la sensación de estar dividida."Oh, sí," siseó mientras tocaba fondo sintiéndose un poco incómoda por lo llena que estaba de él.Pero muy consciente de lo que le deparaba.Ella comenzó a subir y bajar lentamente a toda prisa para experimentar una vez más las sensaciones del sexo.

Cuando Tsunami usó sus pies para levantarse del piso para montar su polla, Naruto se ocupó chupando su teta.Tsunami le rodeó la cabeza con los brazos y tiró de él hacia su pecho y supuso que era tan sensible como Konan comenzó a burlarse de sus pezones.Sin embargo, de repente sintió que algo cálido y dulce entraba en su boca haciendo que se alejara.

"Q-qué", preguntó Tsunami haciendo una pausa en su movimiento al ver la confusión de Naruto.

"Creo que algo se filtró en mi boca", dijo al notar que Tsunami se sonrojaba por su admisión.

"E-eso fue leche", dijo, "todavía estoy lactando".

"¿Qué?Pensé que solo las mujeres embarazadas hacen eso ".

"Yo era una madre, sabes," dijo Tsunami divertido."Me detuve por un tiempo, pero bueno, mi esposo solía chuparme las tetas tanto que un día comencé de nuevo.Realmente resultó útil durante el reinado de Gato, ya que algunas de las familias más pobres no podían darse el lujo de alimentar a sus bebés.Les ofrecería la leche que bombeé ... incluso después de que las cosas cambiaron, seguí bombeando, así que nunca paré "

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque se siente bien", admitió, "¿No te molesta que lo hagas?"

Naruto sacudió la cabeza antes de decir: "No, en absoluto.La verdad es que no creo que haya tenido realmente leche materna antes.Probablemente me crié con la fórmula ".Chupando su teta de nuevo en su boca, liberó un gran volumen y bebiéndolo dijo: "Mmmm delicioso, puedo ver cuál es la atracción".

"Entonces haz el otro también por favor", gimió cuando comenzó a montar una vez más la polla dentro de ella.

Naruto hizo lo que le pidió y también apretó el otro seno haciendo que rociara parte de su contenido.A medida que su pecho se humedecía con una combinación de leche, sudor y saliva, él se turnaba para drenar cada una de sus tetas hasta que sentía que el flujo disminuía.Adivinando que estaba vacía por ahora, él se apartó colocando sus manos en sus caderas mientras comenzaba a ayudarla bombeando sus caderas también.Inclinándose hacia adelante, enterró su rostro entre sus tetas mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su espalda y la atraía bruscamente hacia él cada vez que ella tocaba su polla.

Tsunami apretó su cabeza contra su pecho cuando ella comenzó a cantar su nombre una y otra vez.Cerca de su final, no podía negar que deseaba tanto una vez más sentir una inundación de esperma vertiéndose en su útero.Sintiendo que su rigidez se hinchaba dentro de ella, supo que era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de obtener lo que quería, así que comenzó a aumentar su ritmo.Al escucharlo gemir en su pecho, sintió la sensación familiar y perdida de calor que se bombeaba profundamente dentro de o resultado del clímax, se inclinó hacia atrás hasta que estuvo casi paralela al piso y solo fue sostenida por los fuertes brazos de Naruto."¡Naaarrrruuuuttttooooo!"gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones sintiéndose tan satisfecha como podía recordar haberse sentido.

Él la levantó y la dejó descansar contra su pecho mientras se recostaba en la silla de la cocina mientras recuperaba el aliento.Aún sintiendo su dureza que no parecía estar desinflando, ella dijo: "¿Todavía duro ?!Estoy empezando a ver por qué las amas de casa están tan desesperadas por los jóvenes amantes ".

Naruto se rió entre dientes y la levantó y dijo: "Bueno, veamos si puedo educarte más sobre las ventajas de tener uno".Llevándola a su habitación, pasó las siguientes horas haciendo exactamente eso.

Capítulo siguiente: Kin: Parte I


	23. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 23

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío.Además, esta historia es una ficción de limón, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan.Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora.Gracias.

Capítulo 23: Kin: Parte 1

Nibi se acercó a los dos chunin de servicio en la puerta principal de la aldea de Konoha."Exponga sus asuntos", dijo el aburrido chunin de guardia mirando a la mujer que usaba su bufanda como máscara para ocultar su rostro y cabello.

"Fui contratada como guardaespaldas de uno de sus civiles", comenzó a decir, sin embargo, llegó a la mitad de su oración cuando varios Anbu, que estaban estacionados en la puerta en caso de problemas graves, aparecieron a su alrededor.

"Ven con nosotros", dijo un hombre enmascarado de halcón mientras sus subordinados buscaban sus espadas.

Suspirando, Nibi levantó las manos y dijo: "Creo que debería haber esperado este tipo de fiesta de bienvenida".El halcón enmascarado Anbu cerró la brecha entre ellos y le arrancó bruscamente la bufanda de la cara, "Hola, estamos todos del mismo lado aquí".

"Creo que le dejaremos eso al Jefe del Departamento de Interrogación para que decida", respondió el Anbu.

Sonriendo, ella dijo: "Me imaginé que podrías".

Al ser escoltada por el pueblo, Nibi fue llevada a la sede de Tortura e Interrogatorio, donde la empujaron a una pequeña habitación con solo una mesa que estaba atornillada al piso y dos sillas como decoración.Sentada en uno de ellos, Nibi sabía que probablemente estaba en un juego de espera, así que puso los pies sobre la mesa y se recostó.Bostezando, cerró los ojos y se preparó para tomar una siesta.Aproximadamente cinco minutos después, la puerta de la habitación se abrió cuando entró un hombre de aspecto amargo y con cicatrices. Cuando abrió los ojos, pensó que debido a su actitud relajada, su interrogador había decidido dedicarse a los negocios en lugar de jugar juegos mentales.

Al presentarse, Ibiki arrojó una carpeta sobre la mesa cuyo contenido se derramó antes de descansar cerca de sus pies.Bajó los pies al suelo y se inclinó hacia delante con interés, girando uno de los papeles para poder mirarlo.Al ver que era uno de los documentos que Kyuubi le había dado menos los que había quemado después de memorizarlos, que habían contenido su historia de fondo fabricada.Dándole una sonrisa al interrogador principal, ella dijo: "Voy a necesitar estos de vuelta cuando termines con ellos".

Burlándose mientras se sentaba frente a ella, el hombre respondió: "Eso es si no estás ocupando una celda cuando terminamos aquí".

Consciente de que estaba esperando un estallido, Nibi decidió jugar tranquilo, recostándose en su silla y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, dijo con calma: "Realmente, no sabía que salvar a un cliente de asesinos vino con una sentencia de prisión en esta aldea . "

"No, pero entrar sigilosamente, ¿o vas a negar esos documentos falsos que llevabas cuando volviste a la aldea son tuyos?"

Inclinándose hacia adelante y revisando los papeles, Nibi se encontró con el forjado pase de viaje civil que había estado entre los papeles que Kyuubi le había dado.Nibi sonrió mientras le daba una palmadita mental en la espalda a Kyuubi.No solo su compañera Bijuu había dado los pasos necesarios para llevar a Nanabi a la prisión, sino que también se había preparado de antemano para el regreso de Nibi a Konoha.Una de esas preparaciones había sido asegurarse de que hubiera un tronco en la puerta principal de cuando supuestamente la habían contratado por primera vez como guardaespaldas y, por lo tanto, se había metido en la aldea usando los papeles falsos que tenía delante.Nibi no sabía de dónde había sacado los documentos falsos o si Kyuubi había sido quien los verificó.Pero, era solo uno de los detalles que llevaría a Ibiki a creer que Nibi había estado en la aldea más tiempo del que realmente tenía.Levantando la vista del falso papeleo, dijo: "No, esos son míos.Se los compré a un falsificador en Lightening Country.

"Quién," dijo Ibiki inclinándose hacia adelante.

Dando el nombre del falsificador que Kyuubi le había proporcionado, sin saber que era el mismo que Tayuya había usado cuando intentó infiltrarse en Kumo, Nibi se recostó en su silla esperando la siguiente pregunta de Ibiki.

"Me parece bastante curioso, que renuncies a un contacto que pueda brindarte documentación tan experta".

Nibi se encogió de hombros dando la razón por la que Kyuubi la había proporcionado, "Kumo-nin ya lo arrestó.Dudo que les informe que agreguen algunos años por mi culpa.

"Podría hacer eso", dijo Ibiki molesto por el encogimiento de hombros indiferente que recibió en respuesta.No es que lo dejara ver, pero sí le molestaba que la mujer pareciera completamente apática a las amenazas que ya le había lanzado.Continuando, dijo: "No pareces demasiado molesto por tu desenmascaramiento.Teniendo en cuenta que su cliente no pudo proporcionar una descripción, creo que le gustaría permanecer en el anonimato ".

"No estaba muy emocionado de que se hiciera así en público", respondió Nibi con el ceño fruncido, pero se encogió de hombros y agregó: "Sin embargo;Ya sabía que era probable al regresar, así que tampoco puedo decir que estoy demasiado enojado por eso ".

"También me parece extraño que supuestamente pases años escondiendo tu rostro.Sin embargo, es muy fácil decidir desenmascarar ahora ".

Nibi sonrió inclinándose hacia adelante antes de decir: "Eso es porque tengo la sensación de que este trabajo será el último que necesito.Me han ofrecido un trato demasiado bueno para dejarlo pasar, así que si para apaciguar la casa de mi cliente necesitan verme la cara, que así sea ".

"Tomará mucho más que eso para apaciguarme ..." Ibiki hizo una pausa para mirar su sábana antes de decir: "... Yoruichi encemos con tu historia.Supongo que originalmente vienes de Kumo.

"Apenas, vine de Lightening Country cierto.Pero nunca me convertí en un shinobi de Cloud Village ".

"Entonces, ¿dónde aprendiste a controlar y aprovechar tu chakra?"

"Soy autodidacta", dijo Nibi, pero al recibir una sonrisa incrédula de Ibiki suspiró."Nunca has oído hablar del Clan Shihôin".

Arqueando una ceja, preguntó: "¿Debería haberlo hecho?"

"No, a menos que estés familiarizado con la historia de Land of Lightening.Poco después de la fundación de Konoha, las otras cuatro Grandes Naciones Elementales respondieron creando aldeas propias.Para construir su fuerza reclutaron clanes Ninja que se encontraron en sus fronteras.El Clan Shihôin rechazó la oferta de Kumo de unirse y no podían tolerar un clan shinobi no unido que operara en su territorio, por lo que fuimos masacrados.Algunos escaparon, algunos incluso con las técnicas de nuestro clan a cuestas.

"¿Y esperas que crea eso?"

"¿Puedes probar lo contrario?"

Ibiki frunció el ceño admitiendo: "No, no puedo.Pero, de nuevo, tampoco puedo probar que hayas sido guardaespaldas.No puedo encontrar ninguna mención de ti en ningún lado."

"He trabajado muy duro para lograr eso.Solía ser la protección que las personas implementaban y que aquellos que buscaban dañar a mis clientes nunca supieron al menos hasta que fue demasiado tarde.Al igual que aquí.Normalmente, simplemente me mudaría ahora que mis fundas se han roto, pero como dije, me hicieron una oferta muy interesante.Pero supongo que necesitarás una referencia.

"Eso puede ayudar."

"Muy bien, durante el rodaje de la última película de la princesa Koyuki fui contratada personalmente por ella para actuar de manera similar.Mientras que el hombre que se convertiría en su jefe de seguridad, Tessai Kutsuzawa, actuó a la intemperie, estaba trabajando detrás de escena.Desafortunadamente, los Snow-nin escapados que estábamos esperando esperaron hasta después de que la película terminara para hacer su movimiento.Sin embargo, para entonces ya había avanzado ".

"Voy a revisar esta historia de forma natural.Pero vamos a dar un paseo.

Nibi estaba confundido y dijo: "¿Un paseo?"

"Así es, quiero ver si eres tan capaz como afirmas ser, así que he arreglado una pequeña prueba para ti".

De pie, le permitió salir primero de la habitación donde dos Anbu la esperaban para acompañarla al campo de entrenamiento donde Ibiki planeaba ponerla a prueba.

"Lo siento, llego tarde", dijo Ino mientras se unía a varios de sus compañeros de tienda que conversaban mientras se sentaban entre dos sofás colocados alrededor de una mesa llena de bebidas y bocadillos."Justo cuando estaba cerrando, apareció un cliente".

Las otras mujeres presentes asintieron al haber tenido experiencias similares ya que, como Ino, todas corrían o trabajaban en tiendas propiedad de sus familias."Sucede todo el tiempo", dijo Emi, la mujer más vieja presente a los veintiocho años.Estaba bebiendo un vino que recogió de la mesa cuando se recostó en el sofá y dijo: "Justo el otro día estaba prácticamente fuera cuando un cliente me suplicó que le arreglara el vestido ya que estaba saliendo por primera vez. fecha."

"Al menos eso tiene algún elemento de romance", dijo Kohada después de tomar un sorbo de su propia bebida, "En general, cuando me veo obligada a trabajar hasta tarde, su gente aparece para comer todo lo que puedas comer Sushi en la tienda de mi padre.Pueden quedarse durante horas, parece que se atiborran ".

Todas las mujeres se rieron al haber experimentado algo similar en las carreras."¿De qué estabas hablando?"Ino preguntó, ya que la reunión de los empleados de la tienda tendía a estar donde chismorreaban.

Algunas de las mujeres se sintieron un poco incómodas, pero Kohada dijo: "Oh, sabes exactamente esto y aquello.Quién se está conectando con quién.Ya sabes lo de siempre.

Ino encontró su respuesta extraña y podía decir que el tema los inquietaba.Pero luego se dio cuenta de que probablemente no era el tema, sino su presencia.Frunciendo el ceño, estaba a punto de presionar sobre el tema cuando Ami, la chica que solía intimidar a Sakura y había sido una de las kunoichi que no había logrado convertirse en genin, dijo: "Se trata de Naruto y Sakura".

"¿Que hay de ellos?"Ino preguntó confundido.

Todas las mujeres se miraron incómodas y Emi finalmente dijo: "Bueno ... las dos tuvieron una cita juntas".

"Y ..." dijo Ino sin entender el punto al principio.Pero cuando todas las mujeres volvieron a mirarse sin comprender su respuesta, de repente se dio cuenta de lo que creían.

Emi lo confirmó diciendo: "Para eso fueron esas fechas de práctica, ¿no?Su enamoramiento ... o tal vez el amor por ella ha sido bien conocido.

Ino estaba maldiciendo en su cabeza ya que por las miradas en las caras de sus compañeros de trabajo todos creían que eso significaba que Naruto y Sakura eran un artículo exclusivo."Mierda", pensó, "¿Cómo podría ser tan estúpida?Debería haberlo conocido a él y que ir a una cita haría que todos pensaran que eran un artículo.Prácticamente les alimenté con esos rumores para explicarles cómo salió con sus otros amantes.Maldición, ni siquiera puedo tratar de negarlo ahora, ya que necesito decirles que en realidad estaba interesado en otra persona ".Cuando Ino trató de pensar de alguna manera para explicar la cita de Sakura y Naruto, comenzó a preguntarse por qué habían dudado tanto en mencionarlo frente a ella.Dándole voz, preguntó: "¿Por qué no querían decirme?"

"Vamos Ino, tienes que estar bromeando", dijo Kohada incrédulo, "¿No puedes decir que estás de acuerdo con que estén juntos?"

"¿Por qué no?"

Todas las mujeres compartieron una mirada antes de que Emi dijera: "Mira, sabemos que dijiste que solo eran citas para practicar.Incluso podía creerlo con él tomando chicas tímidas como Hinata Hyuuga y Shiho.Sin mencionar que Ayame y él eran casi como un hermano y una hermana.Pero bueno ... te has enamorado de él.

"N-no, no lo he hecho", respondió Ino rápidamente, "me refiero a que es divertido y emocionante, pero bueno ... no lo amo ni nada".

Emi la honró con una sonrisa escéptica antes de decir: "Pobrecita, ni siquiera te das cuenta.¿Recuerdas de qué hablamos la última vez que nos juntamos?

"Sí, hablamos sobre qué tipos pensamos que eran lindos.¿Entonces?"

"No exactamente", respondió Emi.Extendiendo sus manos para abarcar a las otras mujeres presentes, dijo: "Hablamos de eso.Te mantuviste fuera de eso.Incluso cuando te gustaba Sasuke, eso no te impedía unirte a esas conversaciones o incluir algunos otros nombres ".

Ino quería negarlo, aunque solo fuera por principio, pero se vio obligada a admitir que lo que Emi había dicho era cierto.Ella realmente no se había involucrado en la conversación y, si bien había sido para mantener las apariencias, Naruto y ella solo eran amigos, ya que habría desechado su nombre, también admitió que era porque realmente no había pensado en otros hombres. ÚltimamenteNo es que sus compañeros de oficina hubieran podido culparla si supieran cuánto sucedía detrás de escena.Trató de pensar en algo que decir para recuperar el control del rumor sobre que Naruto estaba saliendo con otras chicas.Sin embargo, estaba teniendo problemas para encontrar algo principalmente porque estaba aceptando el hecho de que, en cierto sentido, Emi tenía razón.Ella no quería que Naruto estuviera vinculado a Sakura exclusivamente.Ella no quería renunciar a sus propias citas con el jinchuriki.

Sin embargo, antes de que ella pudiera pensar en algo para convencer a las otras mujeres de que estaban leyendo mal la situación de citas de Naruto, Emi dijo: "De todos modos, tengo que irme.¿Qué tal si nos vemos la semana que viene?

Los otros empleados rápidamente aceptaron y comenzaron a dispersarse pensando que elegirían una fecha en algún momento de la semana.Ino suspiró antes de levantarse para irse también.Caminando de regreso a su departamento, ella realmente no sabía qué pensar sobre lo que acababa de suceder.Sabía que necesitaría decirle a Tsunade que habían perdido el control del rumor y que podía imaginar que el Hokage al menos estaría decepcionado.Sin embargo, en este momento no estaba realmente concentrada en eso, ya que todavía trataba de procesar por qué sus compañeros de trabajo creían que amaba a Naruto.De acuerdo, ella se preocupaba por él, pero al mismo tiempo había creído que, de todos sus amantes, ella era la más interesada en ser solo amigos sexuales.Sabía que podía resolver el asunto simplemente haciendo que Hinata escaneara su chakra, pero no quería lastimar al Hyuuga si resultaba ser cierto.

Ino se preguntó por qué si se había enamorado de su compañera rubia, era necesario que se lo señalaran.Después de todo, ella sería la primera en admitir que esperaría que algún tipo de señal lo dejara o un día despertando y algo llamativo diciéndole que lo amaba.Definitivamente no esperaba ser la última en enterarse."Probablemente solo lo están inferiendo, ya que pensaron que estaría celosa de la frente", pensó Ino, pero al darse cuenta de que había llamado mentalmente a Sakura por su antiguo apodo sintió que sus ojos se abrían de sorpresa."Estoy celosa", gritó mentalmente con incredulidad.

Racionalizando sus celos, pensó: "Está bien, tal vez estoy un poco celosa al respecto, ya que probablemente significará que solo Naruto y Sakura pueden salir.Pero eso está muy lejos de estar enamorado de él.¿Derecho?Me refiero a Tsume, Anko, Shizune e incluso Hana nunca salieron con él, así que yo también debería estar bien con eso ".Pero Ino sabía que no lo era y, además, no podía explicar por qué la idea de amar a Naruto realmente la asustaba.Al controlar sus emociones, decidió que podría preocuparse por descubrirlo más tarde ya que por ahora tendría que darle la noticia a Tsunade.

Echando un vistazo al shinobi reunido y al campo de entrenamiento al que Ibiki la había llevado, Nibi preguntó: "¿Qué estamos haciendo exactamente aquí?"

"Estoy interesado en ver tus capacidades", respondió Ibiki e indicando que el shinobi agregó: "Estos shinobi son todos chunin y jounin.No espero que les ganes a todos, pero debería ser interesante ver si realmente eres tan capaz como parece sugerir tu victoria sobre esos asesinos.

"Ya veo", dijo Nibi con una sonrisa, "Sabes quiénes eran".

"Así es.Eran miembros de los Tenchu ... "

Nibi se divirtió con la forma en que Ibiki se apagó y se dio cuenta de que nuevamente la estaba o supuesta guardaespaldas, sabía que Ibiki esperaba que ella supiera del grupo que acababa de mencionar.Ella admitió que era lo que lo convertía en un hábil interrogador, ya que todo era una prueba para el hombre e incluso cuando estaba siendo sincero sobre uno de ellos, como su deseo de ver sus habilidades, también había uno oculto mezclado en él. .

Pero conociendo al actual, ella dijo: "Esos bastardos hmm.Supongo que no debería sorprenderme.

Mirándola y estudiándola por el rabillo del ojo, dijo: "Has oído hablar de ellos entonces.Creo que has tenido más que un conocimiento casual de ellos.

Nibi se encogió de hombros y dijo: "Vamos, sabes que es difícil saber cuándo te enfrentas a ese grupo.No puedo estar seguro, pero muchos de los rumores que escuché sobre los Tenchu son que son una división secreta de Grass.Cada aldea shinobi tiene un grupo especializado en asesinatos.Sin embargo, Grass lo lleva al extremo y a menudo asume misiones que pueden considerarse sombrías en el mejor de los casos.No, eso no está bien ... todos los actos que toma la fuerza de la Divina Retribución son completamente moralmente corruptos.Matan simplemente por dinero, que es una de las razones por las que Grass es una de las aldeas shinobi más prósperas.Pero causaría que Grass se asociara con un grupo de problemas, por lo que niegan su existencia.Para vender esta idea, los Tenchu viven en celdas pequeñas como ninjas desaparecidos ".

"Cierto, incluso no podemos probar exactamente que el Tenchu realmente exista.Pero los tres que atacaron a su cliente habían desarrollado una reputación como una familia de asesinos viajeros especializados en espionaje corporativo y asesinatos.Sin embargo, debería estar interesado en saber que, a pesar de tener un parecido sorprendente entre ellos, no compartían relaciones familiares.Naturalmente, todavía no podremos vincularlos a Grass, pero debería mantenerlos fuera de los asuntos de nuestra aldea por un tiempo.Ahora, pasemos a este examen.

Adivinando que ella había pasado su prueba sobre tener una idea de quién había atacado a Kyuubi, Nibi le agradeció en silencio a Yugito por su conocimiento del Tenchu debido a su historia como saboteador de o tal, a menudo había necesitado actuar como una fuerza opuesta a otros saboteadores, incluidos los de los Tenchu.Para asegurarse de que el Tenchu nunca pueda ser rastreado hasta Grass, los miembros del grupo solo aceptaron trabajos directamente de Daimyo o criminales.Por lo tanto, sus listas de víctimas iban desde todo, desde magistrados hasta o tal, era necesario que la aldea Grass hiciera todo lo posible para evitar que se vinculara con ellos y, aunque hubo rumores, fue el brazo diplomático de la aldea Grass lo que evitó que esos rumores se correlacionaran con una discusión abierta.

Centrándose en los hombres reunidos frente a ella, reconoció a un Hyuuga entre ellos.Calculando su fuerza para ser un jounin, adivinó a los dos hombres detrás de él como chunin.Por lo tanto, supuso que, en cierto sentido, Ibiki estaba tratando de recrear las condiciones de la derrota de Kyuubi de los tres asesinos.

Ibiki confirmó su teoría cuando dijo: "Neji, Kotetsu e Izumo serán tus oponentes".

¿Y los tres detrás de ellos?Nibi preguntó.

"Preocúpate por esos tres más tarde.Te los presentaré después ... eso es si eres tan bueno como crees que eres ".

Ibiki saltó y se unió a los tres hombres que habían estado parados detrás de los tres que se preparaban para atacarla.Tomando la iniciativa, cargó hacia adelante rápidamente cerrando la distancia entre ella y el Leaf Shinobi.Los dos Chunin saltaron cuando Neji se encontró con su carga bloqueando su patada con su antebrazo.Lo apartó rápidamente cuando Neji la golpeó y luego saltó hacia atrás cuando comenzó a girar usando la rotación.

Nibi pensó que era una táctica extraña ponerse a la defensiva de repente, pero luego sonrió al darse cuenta de que era una distracción.Al darse cuenta de eso, ella reaccionó a los dos hombres que trataron de usar la diversión para su ventaja.Al atrapar a los dos kunai de gran tamaño que empuñaban como espadas en sus manos mientras intentaban atacarla desde ambos lados.Sosteniendo las cuchillas con solo las yemas de los dedos, sonrió y dijo: "Qué audaz tratando de duplicarme.¿No crees que al menos deberías ofrecerte a comprarle una bebida a una chica primero?

"¿Q-qué?"Kotetsu dijo que un pequeño sonrojo apareció en su rostro.

"Hey, concéntrate", dijo Izumo lanzando una cadena a su compañero.

"Correcto", dijo Kotetsu atrapándolo y saltando mientras su compañero también lo hacía.

Nibi sonrió cuando la cadena comenzó a tensarse a su alrededor.Un momento después ella desapareció antes de que la cadena se burlara.Los dos hombres se miraron sorprendidos pero dirigieron su mirada hacia arriba cuando ella gritó: "Oh, muchachos".

Nibi, habiendo alcanzado la cima de su salto, ha aumentado temporalmente su velocidad usando el Liberador de Aligeramiento que su cuerpo poseía y cayó de nuevo aterrizando directamente en la cadena.Atrapados por sorpresa, no lo soltaron y, por lo tanto, fueron atraídos hacia ella.Agarrando a sus oponentes por los brazos, los estrelló contra el suelo.Estaba a punto de seguir su ataque, pero de repente sintió otro ataque y al darse la vuelta vio que Neji había asumido una postura extraña.

"Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palma", gritó antes de atacar.

"Así que ese es nuestro misterioso guardaespaldas", dijo Tsunade acercándose a Ibiki mientras se unía a él y al otro shinobi que había reunido .

"Sí, Lady Hokage", respondió Ibiki un poco sorprendido por la decisión de su líder de unirse a ellos en el campo de entrenamiento.Aún así, observó cómo la mujer, Yoruichi, en realidad comenzó a retroceder mientras evitaba todos los golpes de Neji en sus puntos de chakra.

Tsunade también pareció impresionado y dijo: "Es sorprendente que esté usando una liberación de rayos para aumentar su velocidad para evitar esos golpes".

"Sí lo es."

Tsunade captando un tono de confusión en la voz del interrogador principal preguntó: "¿Qué es Ibiki?"

"Me resulta difícil creer que esta sea la mujer que mató a esos asesinos".

Tsunade mantuvo la maldición que tenía ganas de decirse a sí misma.Enmascarando su reacción, ella preguntó: "¿Por qué?"

"Sus ataques, aunque impresionantes, no coinciden con lo que mis investigadores reconstruyeron sobre lo que sucedió esa noche.Para empezar, si les preguntaras, habrían dicho que la mujer que los derrotó era un tipo defensivo fuerte.Alguien con el mismo estilo de lucha que digamos el Kazekage.Sin embargo, esta mujer es ágil y parece preferir la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo ".

Tsunade se mantuvo fresco, pero internamente comenzó a entrar en pánico.Dirigiendo su atención a los tres hombres detrás de ellos, preguntó: "¿Esa es la razón de esos tres?"

"Te refieres a la encarnación anterior del Shika-Ino-Chou", respondió Ibiki con una cara sombría."Sí y no, mientras están aquí en caso de que esta mujer no sea lo que dice ser.Sin embargo, las inconsistencias en su estilo de lucha pueden deberse simplemente al hecho de que ella siente que no puede hacer todo lo posible.Sería una mala elección para ella matar a aquellos a los que se enfrenta ... "

" Estoy sintiendo un pero en tu declaración ".

"Pero, el elemento de su chakra no coincide con el daño que se le hizo al líder del grupo que enfrentó.Eso fue hecho por un jutsu de fuego de increíble poder.No estoy seguro de que ella podría haber actuado si no fuera su elemento principal ".

Tsunade dirigió su atención hacia Nibi, quien habiendo resistido el ataque de Neji sin un rasguño le había atrapado las manos.Tirando de él hacia ella, lo arrojó sobre su hombro, pero Neji le disparó una Vacuum Air Palm hacia ella cuando se cayó.Nibi maldijo cruzando los brazos frente a ella cuando el jutsu golpeó.Para sorpresa de la shinobi reunida, no la enviaron volando, pero cuando el jutsu se estrelló contra ella, la chaqueta naranja que llevaba se desvaneció y estalló en pedazos.Ahora cubierto por una cubierta de luz, como Tsunade había escuchado que el Raikage era un poco más débil, ya que parecía que Nibi estaba canalizando su chakra no en todo su cuerpo, sino solo en su espalda y hombros.Suponiendo que eso era para que el Bijuu pudiera moverse más rápido, luchó una sonrisa cuando escuchó a Nibi y se quejó, "Aw, esa era mi chaqueta favorita.En serio, pensé que esto era solo una prueba para ver si era lo suficientemente fuerte como para matar a esos tres.Si supiera que va a ser tan difícil, habría declinado ".

"Lindo", dijo Ibiki dando un paso hacia adelante con un toque de peligro en su voz, "Pero terminemos las pretensiones, ¿de acuerdo?"No mataste a esos dos esa noche.

Nibi entrecerró los ojos dejando que una pizca de malicia se deslizara en su tono mientras decía: "Disculpe.¿Te importaría repetir eso?

"Me escuchaste", respondió Ibiki bruscamente cuando el trío Ino-Shika-Chou comenzó a extenderse a su alrededor para atacar por orden del hombre."Iba a darte el beneficio de la duda, pero Neji logró pillarte desprevenido y tu respuesta fue reveladora".Recogiendo una de las piezas de su chaqueta, continuó: "Si hubieras usado un jutsu tan defensivo como sugirió mi investigación, no hubieras tenido esa chaqueta cuando entraste a la aldea.No si hubieras huido en busca del último asesino, como afirmó un testigo ocular.

"Entonces, ¿quién más podría ser?"Nibi respondió con rapidez.

Encogiéndose de hombros, respondió: "Quizás otro miembro de los Tenchu que logró dejar caer al verdadero guardaespaldas.Te fuiste lo suficiente como para recoger algunos papeles falsos para establecer una nueva identidad falsa.En cualquier caso, la mujer que afirmas ser era una poderosa usuaria de fuego.No he visto nada que sugiera que eres ella.

Nibi se echó a reír diciendo: "No creas que te he mostrado todos mis trucos.Me estaba tomando las cosas con calma con estos tipos, ya que pensé que los querrías vivos después de que terminara ".Extendiendo su mano y usando la liberación de fuego que le había regalado debido a su tiempo con Yugito, una bola de fuego comenzó a crecer y se volvió negra a medida que su chakra aligerante comenzó a mezclarse con él.Cuando el jutsu aumentó su poder, ella dijo: "Dijiste que no poseía un elemento de fuego lo suficientemente fuerte como para destruir al hombre que dirigió el asalto a mi cliente.Solo estabas parcialmente correcto ya que este es el Elemento Blaze.Dejando volar el jutsu, pasó a Ibiki y Tsunade antes de golpear un árbol y aparentemente desapareció dentro de él antes de que el árbol explotara en cenizas.Cuando los ojos de todos los shinobi volvieron a ella, Bijuu se volvió y una mujer sonrió, diciendo:"Ahora creo que no solo pasé tu examen, sino que probé que si quería causar problemas, créeme que lo haría.Entonces, si no hay otros asuntos para los que me necesites, ¿puedes decirme un lugar donde una chica pueda conseguir algo de comer por aquí?

Tsunade dio un paso adelante diciendo: "Impresionante, pero no pienses que eso significa que estás en condiciones de dar órdenes por aquí".Girando hacia su interrogador principal, preguntó: "Ibiki, ¿hay alguna razón para abrazarla?"

"En primer lugar, me gustaría encerrarla por entrar a hurtadillas en la aldea", respondió el Especial Jounin con dureza.Pero su comportamiento se suavizó casi indetectable cuando agregó: "Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta que parece que su cliente tenía motivos para temer por su vida y parece que pudo haber tenido buenas razones para salir de la aldea, puedo hacer una excepción".

Tsunade asintió pero dijo: "Muy bien, eres libre de irte.Pero te estaremos vigilando.

Nibi asintió y comenzó a caminar de regreso hacia el pueblo.Mientras la observaban irse, Ibiki se acercó a ella y le preguntó: "¿Estás segura de que es una buena idea dejarla quedarse?Puede que no tenga intenciones perjudiciales para la aldea en este momento, pero eso puede cambiar ".

"No puedo culparte por tus sospechas", respondió Tsunade manteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro ya que dudaba que él tuviera alguna idea de cuán peligrosa podría ser la mujer, "pero quién sabe.Si jugamos bien nuestras cartas, ella podría convertirse en un activo a tiempo ".

"¿Debo mantener la vigilancia sobre ella y su cliente?"

Preguntándose si el hombre la estaba probando ahora, Tsunade respondió: "¿Haces lo que crees que es mejor por ahora?Pero si después de varias semanas no hacen nada sospechoso, deberíamos dejarlos en paz ".Caminando de regreso a la aldea sola, pensó: "Ahora, si Nanabi se desempeña a la mitad también".

La puerta de la celda oscura en la que la habían arrojado se abrió lentamente permitiendo que la luz del pasillo se derramara dentro.Sus ojos se tomaron un momento para ajustar una sensación bastante nueva por derecho propio, ya que antes, como Bijuu, había visto de manera muy diferente y, sin importar cuán oscura o clara hubiera sido, siempre veía con claridad.Pero cuando sus ojos se ajustaron, vio a un hombre de complexión promedio parado en la puerta.Tenía un parche en el ojo que cubría su ojo izquierdo y, aunque desprendía el aire de un hombre a cargo, no estaba vestido de manera diferente a los dos Chunin detrás de él.

Al entrar en la celda, dijo: "Esta es una vista familiar, ¿no es ocho ocho siete seis?Realmente eres una mujer obstinada.

Teniendo la sensación de que esta fue una conversación que su cuerpo y el hombre tuvieron antes de que ella simplemente dijera: "¿Qué quieres?"

"Tan agrio como siempre", respondió divertido, "Sabes que es divertido, crees que estás siendo desafiante, pero simplemente estás jugando directamente con lo que quiero que hagas, independientemente.Por ejemplo, debería agradecerte por matar a tu compañero de celda.Estar viva cuando Ibiki había llegado podría haber sido problemático para ciertas personas.Por suerte te tuvimos.

"Estás siendo bastante halagador con alguien que habías planeado sacrificar", dijo Nanabi al notar la forma en que el hombre abrió los ojos de sorpresa ante su declaración antes de que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.Adivinando que él era el alcaide, ella preguntó: "¿Entonces debo suponer que has encontrado otro uso para mí?"

"Eso es correcto por cualquier razón, Konoha parece inclinada a dejarte aquí para que te pudras a pesar de que mataste la última pista de o no tengo ninguna razón para creer que eso va a cambiar en el corto plazo, he decidido volver a extender la oferta que le hice cuando fui nombrado director de esta prisión ".

"¿Por qué no refrescas mi memoria?"

La diversión del hombre desapareció cuando dijo con dureza: "¿Te estás burlando de mí?"

Sonriendo, el Bijuu dijo: "Vamos, ambos sabemos que no hubieras estado dispuesto a ofrecerme a la Hoja si lo que sea que hayas ofrecido en ese entonces fuera genuino".Todo lo que se necesitaría para sacar a la luz lo que sea que hagas a la luz sería que yo les ofrezca la información para un boleto de aquí.

"Hm, parece que has desarrollado algunos cerebros desde la última vez que hablamos".Pausando para estudiarla por un momento, dijo: "Muy bien, tienes razón en que la oferta que te hice la última vez sobre obtener tiempo libre de tu condena a cambio de realizar varias tareas en la prisión fue una excusa para ver si estabas amigable a tal proposición.En realidad, lo que estoy planeando es mucho más ambicioso y lo que puede ganar por su cooperación también es mucho mayor ".

"¿Qué se me pedirá que haga?"

"Algo que entrenaste toda tu vida e intentaste una vez, destruir la Aldea de la Hoja".

Nanabi dejó que su sorpresa se mostrara antes de dejar que su rostro se convirtiera en una mueca desagradable cuando dijo: "Creo que me gustaría".

"Pensé que podrías", respondió alejándose, "Pero tómate un tiempo para pensarlo;después de todo, mataste a tu compañero de celda.Además, parece que la soledad es beneficiosa y está enfocando ese intelecto tuyo.Quién sabe cuánto más inteligente serás en un mes ".

"¿Que? Espera?"ella trató de decir pero la puerta se cerró de golpe y la devolvió a la oscuridad.Mientras escuchaba los pasos de él y de su grupo alejándose, dejó que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro, ya que en un mes planeaba estar llena de sorpresas, así que regresó al trabajo usando el pequeño chakra Bijuu que Kyuubi le había dejado para reescribir. el sello le niega el acceso a su nuevo cuerpo.Fue difícil para ella, ya que nunca fue muy buena en el buen control que poseían algunos de sus compañeros Bijuu.Pero ella aprendería, después de todo, la libertad era una poderosa motivación y, además, si se volvía lo suficientemente hábil, tal vez encontraría también una forma de evitar el sello de Kyuubi y simplemente tomaría lo que quisiera.Incluyendo el pequeño amante de Kyuubi,

Kushina comenzaba a sentir que su fuerza regresaba de todo el chakra que había usado para resucitar a Haku.Eso no quería decir que estaba lista para salir de la cama en la que residía actualmente. Habiendo permanecido en cama los tres días desde la batalla de Naruto en el puente, se alegró por la previsión de Kyuubi al abandonar una de las zonas seguras cerca del cama.Especialmente después de haberse despertado la primera vez para verse bañada por la luz verde que apagaba la lámpara.

Mirando hacia la lámpara y debido a la inquietud que sintió al estar acostada en la cama durante los últimos días, se encontró deseando que estuviera encendida.Su razón es que entonces sería capaz de manejar su inquietud de una manera que no quería que su hijo viera.

A Kushina le pareció extraño que no necesitara comer ni beber.Para bañarse, o incluso cambiarse de ropa, pero aún podía sentir el deseo de darse un poco de autoexploración.Supuso que se debía a sus recuerdos como un humano normal, ya que Kyuubi realmente no sabía ni se había molestado por el concepto del sexo hasta que Naruto recibió el Toque de la Tentación.Pero una vez que Bijuu lo descubrió como una adolescente cachonda, dominó su mundo.

Kushina permitió que una pequeña risa autocrítica se escapara de ella, ya que actualmente estaba acostada en la cama con la esperanza de que su hijo estuviera ocupado con uno de sus amantes para poder tener un poco de tiempo a solas para manejar su creciente necesidad de liberación.Kushina siempre había tenido un fuerte deseo sexual y le molestaba un poco ver que no había disminuido a pesar de su nuevo nivel de existencia.En todo caso, la cantidad de tiempo entre su necesidad de tomar ventaja estaba disminuyendo debido a que sus orgasmos parecían tan disminuidos en comparación con cuando había sido humana.A decir verdad, tenía miedo de que algún día no pudiera esperar a que su hijo estuviera con uno de sus amantes y, como resultado, él podría aparecer para verla en medio de hacer algo demasiado vergonzoso para pensar en eso. el momento.

Caminando su vestido hasta la cintura, comenzó a burlarse lentamente de su excitación, ya que sabía que tendría mucho tiempo para disfrutar de su sesión de o había una cosa que podía deducir de cuánto tiempo las lámparas permanecerían encendidas y ese era su hijo no era un hombre minucioso.

Tenten miró por la gran cama hacia la puerta de la habitación de invitados que estaba ocupando.Sintió que el ceño amenazaba con aparecer principalmente porque, aunque ya no dormía en la sala de estar, parecía estar ocupando la habitación sola.Suspirando, se giró sobre su costado e intentó ignorar el deseo de ver si su corazonada era cierta.Al recordar el día anterior, recordó que después de haber violado el escondite de Kabuto, que había sido una cueva escondida en un acantilado, ella, Sakura y Haku habían procedido a buscar en el área cualquier pista sobre dónde había desaparecido el hombre.Aunque no encontraron nada, ya que parecía que Kabuto solo había usado la cueva como lugar de descanso, fue durante la búsqueda que Tenten notó que tanto Haku como Sakura se habían puesto rígidas.

Tenten había encontrado el momento un poco confuso, pero se lo había olvidado.Eso fue hasta que se rindieron y regresaron a casa de Tsunami.Al entrar a la cocina, Tenten casi esperaba ver a Tsunami parada desnuda, pero la madre soltera había estado frente a la estufa tarareando para sí misma mientras cocinaba.Los saludó calurosamente y les preguntó si habían encontrado algo.Tenten simplemente se había sentado en la mesa mientras los otros dos kunoichi le habían explicado que parecía que Kabuto había abandonado Wave y que su escondite no había proporcionado ninguna pista sobre dónde había ido.Naturalmente, Tsunami se sintió aliviado, si no un poco desconcertado de que el hombre todavía estuviera suelto.

Naruto se había unido a ellos y luego de terminar de bañarse y sentarse en la mesa, les había preguntado qué habían encontrado.Sakura lo había contado rápidamente sobre su creencia de que el hombre había seguido adelante.Naruto asintió y, aunque preocupado de que Kabuto aún estuviera cerca, tuvo que admitir que era poco probable, ya que, como Sakura le había explicado, debe haberse dado cuenta de que tan pronto como Tsunade supiera de su apariencia, probablemente habría escuadrones de Anbu patrullando a Wave buscando signos de él. .Naruto luego les informó que había enviado un informe al Hokage a través de su citación, así que mientras esperaban su respuesta, no estaría de más asegurarse de que no hubiera otras bases a las que Kabuto pudiera regresar.

Para entonces, Tsunami había terminado la cena, así que habían pospuesto hablar sobre negocios mientras comían.Mientras disfrutaba de la deliciosa comida, Tenten no pudo evitar sentir, a pesar de la conversación jovial que todos, excepto ella, entablaban una ligera tensión en el aire.Casi como si los demás evitaran deliberadamente hablar de algo frente a ella.Ella tuvo una buena idea de lo que sucedió cuando Haku dijo que si Tenten quería podía tener la habitación.El equipo Gai Kunoichi había aceptado y podía decir que los demás esperaban que ella preguntara por qué, pero en cambio se había excusado para darse una ducha y prepararse para la cama.Después de vestirse con su ropa de dormir y de meterse en la cama, escuchó la ducha correr dos veces más.

Si bien, por un lado, no esperaba que Sakura o Haku se unieran a ella, por otro lado, no podía imaginarlos disfrutando de Naruto en la sala de estar a menos que Tsunami fuera ahora parte del Harén.Tenten no entendía por qué si Tsunami se había convertido en una de las mujeres de Naruto, por qué aceptaba tan fácilmente ser parte de un harén.Sakura podía entenderlo, ya que se había hecho evidente que en algún momento había desarrollado sentimientos por la rubia.Haku simplemente parecía del tipo que se aferraría a una persona para no estar solo.Sin embargo, Tsunami alguna vez había disfrutado de una relación sana y normal, entonces, ¿por qué iba a decidir de repente que ser parte de un harén era algo que quería que Tenten no pudiera entender?

Girándose de lado y viendo el lugar vacío que Naruto probablemente había ocupado cuando solo habían estado él y Haku en la cama, se preguntó si tal vez debería estar preguntando por qué estaba tan en contra.Naruto había sido bastante distante, pero eso se debió a su actitud, no a la de él.Se imaginó que la tensión que había estado en la cocina también era suya, ya que si no hubiera estado allí, habrían tenido la libertad de hablar sin temor a provocarla.

Rodando sobre su espalda nuevamente, se quitó las mantas y salió de la habitación en silencio comenzó a bajar las escaleras.Al entrar en la sala de estar, vio que los demás ni siquiera se habían molestado en colocar su ropa de dormir.Tenten supuso que eso era más para su beneficio que cualquier otra cosa, ya que aunque no iban a anunciar el hecho de que Naruto tenía un nuevo amante.Tampoco iban a ocultarlo.Al forzar sus oídos, podía percibir los sonidos apagados de las personas que disfrutaban viniendo de la habitación de Tsunami a pesar de estar en el lado opuesto de la casa de ella.Por un momento sintió la tentación de echarles un vistazo, pero temió a lo que eso conduciría con un suspiro triste que se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

"Oh, joder, es tan bueno", gimió Tsunami mientras levantaba y bajaba las caderas para empalarse en la polla de Naruto.Frente a él mientras lo montaba, se estaba inclinando hacia atrás con las manos apoyando su peso sobre el duro estómago de Naruto.Para estimular aún más a la mujer, tanto Haku como Sakura estaban enganchadas en un seno mientras bebían el líquido nutritivo que producían sus senos."G-chicas, si no paran ... voy a correrme".

Sakura simplemente tarareó su pecho mientras Haku separaba su boca.Colocando su mano en el valle del pecho de Tsunami, permitió que se deslizara por el cuerpo de la mujer.Cuando llegó a su estómago, lo giró para que sus dedos miraran hacia abajo y los separaran mientras pasaban por el arbusto recortado de la mujer, ahuecó su coño alrededor de la polla de Naruto.Susurrando suavemente, dijo: "Está bien que puedas correrte.Estoy seguro de que lo hará sentir aún mejor cuando Naruto finalmente derrame su semen dentro de ti ".Luego presionó su palma contra el clítoris de Tsunami haciendo que los ojos de la ama de casa se ensancharan al llegar.

Sus brazos ya no eran capaces de sostenerla, colapsó hacia atrás en el pecho de Naruto y debido a que sus rodillas estaban dobladas casi paralelas a su cuerpo, ya no podía levantar y bajar las caderas.Naruto recogió su holgura levantando las piernas para que sus pies descansaran sobre la cama y comenzó a mover sus caderas deslizando su virilidad dentro y fuera de su vaina convulsiva.

Mientras las acciones de Naruto prolongaban el orgasmo de Tsunami, Sakura hizo un puchero debido a que le quitaron la leche.Pero antes de que pudiera moverse para volver a unir su boca a la teta de la madre, encontró su rostro acunado por las manos de Haku y fue besada.La lengua del ninja desaparecido se deslizó rápidamente por sus labios y fue recibida por la de Sakura cuando pasaron el cálido calor entre ellos.Disfrutando del beso, Sakura extendió su mano para ahuecar el montículo afeitado de Haku haciendo que la kunoichi gimiera en su boca.Una acción que repitió cuando la mano de Haku ahuecó su coño también.Arrodillándose y aferrándose el uno al otro mientras se besaban y frotaban el coño del otro, hicieron una vista deslumbrante para Naruto, que observó hipnotizado mientras parte de la leche escapaba de sus bocas para gotear por sus cuerpos.

Eso no quería decir que su cuerpo fuera ídolo ya que seguía devastando el honeypot de Tsunami, pero debido a su distracción, casi perdió el control y llenó su coño con su semilla.Se contuvo y gimió cuando dejó de moverse para recuperarse un poco, lo que provocó que Tsunami gimiera por la falta de fricción.Para mantener feliz a la mujer, él comenzó a apretar y arrodillar sus senos y disfrutó del líquido tibio que se escapó como resultado.Naruto retiró su mano derecha, acercándola a su boca y presionando sus dedos cubiertos de leche contra sus labios, gimió al ver y sentir a la mujer chuparlos para limpiarlos.Habiéndose recuperado un poco, comenzó a deslizar una vez más su polla dentro de ella, haciendo que la cabeza de Tsunami cayera hacia atrás sobre su hombro.

Aún así, a pesar de haber recuperado parte de su resistencia.La vista de dos de sus amantes besándose junto con el estremecedor quim de Tsunami pronto hizo que Naruto volviera a donde había estado.Esta vez, no peleando, dijo: "Soy Cumming", y comenzó a bombear el coño de Tsunami lleno de su crema de hombre blanco.

Sintiendo su lugar más profundo una vez más cubierta de calor líquido, Tsunami volvió a salir en un orgasmo aún más fuerte que el que había disfrutado momentos antes.Cuando la polla de Naruto se deslizó desde el interior de ella, Tsunami gimió ante la pérdida, pero pronto se encontró siendo arrastrada de rodillas por los dos kunoichi.Fue ayudada a salir de Naruto y acostada en la cama, pero pronto se encontró gimiendo nuevamente cuando Haku tomó una posición entre sus piernas para chupar algo del semen de su amante mutuo dentro de ella.Sakura, por otro lado, centró su atención en limpiar la polla de Naruto y en devolverla a la dureza para volver a ponerla en servicio.

Una vez que se puso de pie de nuevo, el kunoichi de cabello rosado agarró su polla y tirándolo de rodillas lo maniobró para que su eje apuntara hacia el borde de Haku.Sakura colocó una mano sobre su trasero y empujó hacia adelante haciendo que Haku separara su boca del coño de Tsunami lo suficiente como para gemir ante la intrusión.Cuando Naruto comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, la kunoichi más enterró su lengua entre los pliegues resbaladizos de Tsunami buscando más semillas de Naruto.

Mientras tanto, Sakura se arrastró hacia la cabeza de Tsunami y le dio un beso a la mujer que implicaba mucho juego de lenguas.Naruto vio a las tres bellezas mientras disfrutaban del placer que no solo le daba sino a lo que se daban mutuamente.Sakura terminó el beso con Tsunami y le dirigió una mirada llena de lujuria y amor antes de sonreírle.A horcajadas sobre la cabeza de Tsunami, lentamente bajó su coño hasta la boca de la mujer y dijo: "No es justo que Tsunami reciba toda la atención, por favor, hágame sentir bien también".

Tsunami no dudó rápidamente colocando su boca contra la hendidura del kunoichi.Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par y la hizo gemir, "Oh, Dios mío", mientras la madre rápidamente demostraba que tenía una lengua talentosa.Sakura cayó hacia adelante debido al asalto de Tsunami a su feminidad, lo que provocó que Haku mirara hacia arriba y se encontrara con la kunoichi en un beso para compartir la semilla que extrajo del túnel de amor de la madre.Eso no quería decir que el coño de Tsunami se quedara desatendido mientras Sakura deslizaba dos de sus dedos dentro de la mujer mientras besaba a Haku.Los gemidos de los cuatro se intensificaron a medida que cada uno se acercaba a su liberación con Naruto llegando a su final primero.Sacando su polla del coño de Haku, gritó su liberación mientras cubría el culo de la kunoichi y volvía a su semen.La sensación fue suficiente para desencadenar la de Haku, que gimió su orgasmo en la boca de Sakura y extendió la mano para retorcer uno de sus pezones.

Haku se derrumbó hacia adelante con su cabeza aterrizando sobre el estómago de Tsunami mientras Sakura cayó sobre la espalda de Haku.El tsunami en el fondo de la pila gimió de satisfacción cuando dijo con cansancio: "Tenten no sabe lo que se está perdiendo".

Sakura lamió una gran mancha del semen de Naruto de la espalda de Haku antes de decir: "Ella lo hace, por eso es tan extraño que no se rinde".

"Ella vendrá", dijo Haku temblando al sentir que la lengua de Sakura nuevamente se arrastraba sobre su piel para jalar otra gota de la semilla de Naruto.

"¿Eso crees?"Preguntó Naruto sin compartir la confianza de Haku.

Mirando a su amante desde su posición en el estómago de Tsunami, sonrió y dijo: "Sí, porque a través de ti obtendrá lo que quiere".

"¿Que es eso?"preguntó el rubio.

"Fuerza," dijo Haku seriamente.Sin embargo, su tono se volvió juguetón mientras agregaba: "Aunque en este momento parece que un fuerte viento podría atropellarme".

Sakura se rió diciendo: "Bueno, entonces es bueno que ya estés acostada".

Naruto ayudó a Haku a subir a la cama colocándola junto al Tsunami mientras Sakura tomaba una posición opuesta a ella dejando suficiente espacio para Naruto.Mientras se establecía entre Haku y Sakura, Naruto se preguntó si podría ofrecerle a Tenten lo que ella quería cuando comenzaba a tener dudas sobre sí mismo debido a un susurro insistente en el fondo de su mente sobre lo que estaba haciendo a las mujeres en su vida. devoto.

Caminando por la ciudad que Tsunami llamó su hogar, Naruto se sorprendió de lo diferente que se había vuelto.Todavía no podía decir que era exclusivamente algo bueno, ya que había notado que cierto elemento criminal comenzaba a brotar dentro de la ciudad en crecimiento.Al mirar por el rabillo del ojo, notó que algunos rufianes lo miraban desde un callejón oscuro mientras jugaban a los dados contra una de las paredes.No le gustaba el aspecto de los hombres que consideraba ir a ver qué estaban haciendo, pero no quería causar una conmoción.Cuando pasó la entrada al callejón, aunque detectó una pequeña sonrisa en una de las caras de los hombres.Frunciendo el ceño, Naruto tuvo la sensación de que los matones de la ciudad estaban esperando algo.No estoy seguro de qué podría ser, casi se volvió para interrogar a los hombres cuando escuchó: "¡Naruto!"

Al reconocer la voz al instante, se dio la vuelta y vio a su maestra Jiraiya corriendo hacia él quejándose por el comportamiento de su maestro, solo sabía que estaba completamente en modo pervertido.Jiraiya saltó los últimos metros y, al aterrizar de rodillas, patinó hasta detenerse frente a él.Naruto retrocedió un poco en estado de shock, pero Jiraiya se aferró a sus piernas y el jinchuriki pudo ver lágrimas reales en los ojos de su maestro cuando dijo: "Maestro, debes enseñarme las formas de ..."

"Cállate", gritó Naruto golpeando a su maestro en la cabeza sorprendido de que realmente hubiera logrado asestar un golpe.Consciente de que estaban atrayendo a una multitud, el rubio rápidamente arrojó al sabio aturdido sobre su hombro y los alejó de la ciudad.

Apareciendo en un claro en el bosque que lo rodeaba, arrojó al hombre bruscamente sobre su trasero."Ouch, oye, ¿cuál es la gran idea que me golpea?", Dijo el Sabio Sapo saltando sobre sus pies, "¿Es esa la forma de tratar a tu maestro?"

"Es curioso que me llamaras hace un segundo", respondió Naruto secamente."¿Supongo que Tsunade te contó entonces?"

"Él-él", Jiraiya se rió perversamente, "Ella realmente lo hizo.Aunque, ella realmente no me dio muchos detalles ".Mirando a su estudiante con una sonrisa perversa y perversa, le preguntó: "¿Serías tan amable de proporcionarme la información que realmente necesito?"

"No"

"¿Por qué no?", Preguntó el poderoso Jiraiya quejándose como un niño.

Suspirando mientras se frotaba la cara con la mano, Naruto preguntó: "¿Puedes intentar hablar en serio?"

"Estoy intentando."

Sonriendo, el shinobi rubio dijo: "Me sorprende que sigas vivo si es así como actuaste con Tsunade".

"Yo también", dijo Jiraiya sonriendo a cambio.Al darse cuenta de que su alumno había madurado como resultado de sus muchas relaciones, Jiraiya se puso serio cuando dijo: "Naruto, he escuchado lo que esperas lograr.Gracias."

"No te preocupes, Pervy Sage, haremos realidad tu sueño".

Jiraiya se rió de su apodo antes de decir: "No creo que estés en condiciones de llamarme Pervy por nada.Ya no al menos.

"Oye, no hay nada pervertido en las cosas que hago con las mujeres con las que estoy involucrado", respondió Naruto con una sonrisa mientras recordaba algunas de ellas.

Jiraiya sonrió y dijo: "Finalmente, al crecer, veo.Ahora ... ¿qué tal algunos de esos detalles para tu antiguo mentor?

"Lo siento, no", respondió Naruto rápidamente.

"¿Por qué?"

"Un hombre nunca da detalles sobre su tiempo a solas con una dama".

"¿Qué idiota te dijo eso?"

Naruto sonrió mientras recordaba haberle preguntado a Jiraiya la primera vez por qué el hombre lo haría esperar fuera de la habitación después de haber disfrutado de una mujer que había logrado recoger y había recibido una respuesta similar."Lo hiciste."

"Gah, ¿cómo te atreves a aguantar a tu maestro?", Dijo Jiraiya sonando severo, pero su rostro transmitía su falta de seriedad al asumir una postura de lucha."Solo haré que me cuentes todo lo bueno".Naruto simplemente se puso en una posición propia y agitó a su maestro hacia adelante.

Dándole a su estudiante una sonrisa divertida, Jiraiya cargó hacia adelante y pudo detectar de inmediato el crecimiento de las habilidades de Naruto.Bloqueando un golpe antes de responder con uno por turno, Jiraiya podía sentir que el espíritu de Naruto estaba más tranquilo ahora.Que en lugar de atacar como solía hacer el rubio, estaba evaluando a su oponente por debilidades en lugar de tratar simplemente de dominarlo.Habiendo notado también un fortalecimiento en el taijutsu de Naruto, prácticamente podía ver la participación de Tsunade en él, especialmente después de marcar un golpe de palma en el pecho de su estudiante que lo hizo retroceder varios pasos.Al recuperarse, Naruto voló en el aire y lanzó una patada hacia abajo que Jiraiya se vio obligada a bloquear cruzando los brazos sobre su cabeza.Aunque el movimiento de aspecto familiar carecía del poder que Jiraiya asociaba con su compañero de equipo,Las rodillas de Jiraiya todavía casi se doblaron por el golpe.Pero empujando hacia atrás contra la patada, obligó a Naruto a aterrizar a varios pies de distancia de él.

Jiraiya estaba a punto de lanzarse a la ofensiva, pero se vio obligado a esquivarlo, ya que al aterrizar Naruto hizo varias señales con la mano casi más rápido de lo que podía seguir antes de dispararle una poderosa bala de aire.Por alguna razón, Jiraiya recordó un momento en que Sarutobi había enfrentado a su equipo de genin contra Koharu.Recordando cómo el futuro Sannin no pudo acercarse a la mujer debido a su increíble velocidad para disparar jutsu, Jiraiya tuvo la clara sensación de que Tsunade no era la única kunoichi degradada en la aldea.Evitando las balas de aire menos poderosas que siguieron rodando fuera del camino, Jiraiya rápidamente se mordió el pulgar y lo presionó para convocar a varios sapos a la vez.

El que apareció frente a él tenía un escudo que bloqueó el ataque de jutsu de Naruto mientras que dos sapos con espadas aparecieron detrás de él y usaron el humo como cobertura para tratar de flanquear el jinchuriki."Hey, no es justo", gritó Naruto mientras saltaban del humo con las espadas desenvainadas obligando al rubio a tirar de un par de kunai para defenderse.

Jiraiya retrocedió y observó a Naruto detener los golpes de espada y adivinó que otra de sus amantes era una excelente espadachina.Su alumno, después de detener varios golpes, logró anotar un par de golpes en la convocatoria, lo que los disipó.El sapo que sostenía el escudo miró a Jiraiya, quien asintió con la cabeza para que se disipara, dejando solo al maestro y al estudiante solos otra vez.Naruto arrojó los dos kunai que sostenía, lo que Jiraiya evitó fácilmente, pero el esfuerzo de hacerlo le dio tiempo al jinchuriki para cerrar la distancia entre ellos.

Una vez más involucrado en un choque de taijutsu, Jiraiya se sorprendió de lo mucho que Naruto había crecido desde su regreso a la aldea.Mientras peleaban, él también se alegró de que parecía que Sasuke ya no era la motivación para esa fuerza.En cambio, era crecer lo suficientemente fuerte como para proteger a su familia en expansión, ya que Jiraiya no tenía dudas de que así era como Naruto veía a las muchas mujeres con las que estaba involucrado.Sin embargo, a pesar de la mayor fuerza de Naruto, Jiraiya seguía conteniéndose y mostrando tanto agarrar uno de los brazos de Naruto a mitad de golpe y patearlo en la espinilla, usó el impulso del golpe para voltearlo sobre su espalda.

Naruto gimió mientras se frotaba la pierna magullada y una vez que terminó de sentir el deseo de Jiraiya de terminar el combate simplemente se recostó sobre su espalda para recuperar el aliento."Ciertamente te has vuelto más fuerte", dijo Jiraiya moviéndose para apoyarse contra un árbol.

"T-gracias", dijo Naruto entre pantalones, "pero aún no lo suficientemente fuerte".

"Eso llegará a tiempo," contestó Jiraiya.Al sentir que algo le estaba comiendo a su alumno durante su pelea, preguntó: "¿Quieres hablar de eso?"

Naruto se había acostumbrado a poder leer las emociones de las personas durante una pelea que se remonta a su enfrentamiento con Sasuke, no necesitaba que Jiraiya explicara de qué estaba hablando.Sentado, el rubio dijo: "Supongo que últimamente he estado cuestionando qué es lo que ha impulsado mi buena fortuna".He pasado del chico que nadie quería a un hombre con un harén dedicado.Me pregunto si recibir el Temptations Touch fue el catalizador o qué es lo que mantiene todo junto ".

"¿Ya hablaste de esto con ellos?"

Suspirando, Naruto respondió: "No ... ¿Cómo puedo?Si es el jutsu, entonces me tranquilizarán, pero si alguna vez se desvanecen, podrían despreciarme.Pero si realmente les gusto, entonces estarán enojados, dudé de ellos.Además, realmente no tengo dudas sobre algunos de ellos ... son solo algunos de los que realmente no tuve mucha interacción antes.Demonios, estaba realmente feliz cuando una chica con la que he estado recientemente parecía menos que emocionada con todo lo relacionado con estar conmigo.

Jiraiya gruñó antes de decir: "Sabes que una parte de mí quiere quitar tu bloqueo por hablar así cuando estás con Tsunade y yo no".

"P-pervy Sage, lo amo ..." comenzó Naruto, pero se detuvo cuando Jiraiya levantó la mano para indicar que quería seguir hablando.

"Pero, la verdad del asunto es que hiciste algo que no pude y eso fue curar el agujero en su corazón.Tampoco fue la primera vez que alguien más que yo hizo eso.Después de la muerte de su hermano, yo también lo intenté, créeme que lo intenté, pero Dan fue capaz de triunfar donde fallé, por eso me aparté cuando era evidente que ella lo amaba ".Moviéndose para agacharse frente a su alumno, sonrió y dijo: "También lo hiciste, por eso ella regresó a la aldea para convertirse en Hokage.Lo hiciste incluso antes de que te dieran ese jutsu.No dudo de que hubieras sido mayor o ella más joven en el momento en que la habría visto comenzar una relación con alguien más que yo otra vez.Eres un joven especial, Naruto, y no dudo que tus amantes también vean esto.

"Gracias Jiraiya-sensei," dijo Naruto en respuesta mientras el hombre se levantaba para comenzar a alejarse.

"¿Qué es esto?Un tono respetuoso de su parte, debo estar soñando, "respondió divertido.Volviéndose serio, dijo: "Mantén tu enfoque en construir un mundo que todos podamos disfrutar.Me encargaré del Akatsuki de aquí en adelante. "

"No puedes hacer eso solo, Pervy Sage".

Riéndose, Jiraiya dijo: "Claro que puedo".Asumiendo una pose, dijo: "No olvides que soy el Jiraiya galante".Poniéndose serio, continuó, "Además de ser el maestro de Nagato, tengo la responsabilidad de llevarlo a sus sentidos o detenerlo.Pero antes de esa confrontación voy a desmantelar su organización para que cuando nos veamos sea de hombre a hombre ".

"No conozco a Pervy Sage", dijo Naruto con tono preocupado por su maestro, "Konan lo hace sonar imposible de vencer".

Jiraiya se rió bulliciosamente antes de decir: "Oye, no vayas pensando que ya te he mostrado todos mis trucos.Aún no me has visto acercarme a todo y ninguno de los dos lo ha hecho.Confía en mí cuando llegue el momento, incluso Nagato se sorprenderá de lo mucho que nunca ha visto ".Jiraiya comenzó a alejarse diciendo sobre su hombro, "Solo recuerda lo que te dije.Estoy seguro de que te sorprenderá lo poco que tuvo que ver ese jutsu con lo que tienes para ti.

"Espera", gritó Naruto mientras se levantaba rápidamente mientras buscaba algo en su bolsa.

Jiraiya se giró para mirarlo y tuvo que atrapar un libro negro que el rubio lo arrojó al encontrarlo."¿Qué es esto?"

"Kabuto me lo dio.Afirma que será útil para interrumpir a Akatsuki.Lo examiné y la información coincide mucho con lo que Konan ha dicho "

" Gracias ... cuídate, niño ".

"Tú también Pervy Sage y ten cuidado".

Naruto vio a su maestro alejarse y saludarlo por encima del hombro.Dejado solo con sus pensamientos, sabía que el hombre mayor tenía razón sobre la necesidad de enfrentar su miedo de que el jutsu fuera responsable de la devoción de algunos de sus amantes.Una parte de él incluso estaba preocupada de que la molestia de Tenten se debiera a su deseo tácito de que las cosas no sucedieran tan bien como lo habían sido.Pero, como de costumbre, se dijo a sí mismo que no se preocupaba por nada para evitar hablar del tema.Volviendo a Tsunami, no pudo evitar sentir que una parte de él estaba extremadamente satisfecho por su falta de coraje para abordar el asunto.

Shiho se recostó contra su amante después de una noche llena de pasión."¿Estás seguro de que no quieres salir?"preguntó mientras envolvía su brazo alrededor de su torso.

"" Estoy seguro, además de que todavía se supone que estás a medio camino de regreso a Konoha ".

Naruto se rió entre dientes preguntando: "¿Estás seguro de que esa es la única razón?"

"No, admito que sinceramente prefiero quedarme y luego salir en una cita.Supongo que todavía soy demasiado recluso.

Naruto ahuecó su pecho diciendo: "Bueno, eso tiene sus ventajas".

"Supongo", dijo Shiho aunque Naruto notó una pequeña caída en su estado de ánimo.

"¿Hey, qué pasa?"Preguntó tirando de ella para que se acostara boca arriba.Acunó su barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

Mirando a los dos charcos de azul, Shiho respondió: "Me siento tan inútil.No he progresado con el pergamino, que es la razón por la que me reclutaste en tu ambición.Debes estar muy decepcionado.

Colocando un beso ligeramente contra sus labios, Naruto dijo: "Soy cualquier cosa menos eso.Si no puedes descifrarlo, ¿realmente crees que cualquiera de nosotros tiene alguna posibilidad?Infierno por lo que sé, era solo un libro para colorear de niños.

Shiho se rió de la broma de Naruto, pero dijo: "Aún así, Kanji logró descifrarlo".

"¿Después de cuántos años?"Respondió enzando a besarla, comenzó a masajear suavemente su seno para prepararla para otra ronda y susurró: "Lo que debes hacer es olvidarte de eso por un tiempo.Vuelva después de algunas semanas o meses.Estoy seguro de que las cosas se arreglarán después de que vuelvas con una nueva perspectiva en lugar de ... oye.

Shiho había sido consciente de lo que Naruto estaba haciendo y se permitía dejarse llevar por otra ronda de relaciones sexuales.Sin embargo, algo que dijo Naruto le dio un poco de información, por lo que ella lo empujó y saltó de su cama, se movió a la pequeña mesa donde estaba trabajando en el pergamino para arrodillarse sobre ella.Mirándola desde la cama desde que Shiho vivía en un pequeño estudio lleno de libros.Estaba a punto de preguntarle qué pasaba cuando ella se golpeó la cabeza y dijo: "Por supuesto, por qué no pensé en esto antes".Hablando en voz alta para sí misma al haber olvidado que Naruto estaba presente, dijo: "La razón por la que este pergamino tiene elementos del lenguaje del Imperio Gelel a pesar de que se encontró fue porque fue escrito por alguien de allí".

"¿Huh?"Dijo Naruto elegantemente.

Tuvo la sensación de que Shiho lo había olvidado por completo debido a la emoción de finalmente tener una idea de cómo iba a traducir el pergamino.Afortunadamente, estaba escuchando su teoría en voz alta diciendo: "Si este jutsu se usó en el pasado y se creó donde reside ahora Hot-Water Country, entonces es probable que se haya utilizado en mujeres de diferentes áreas, incluida Gelel.Dependiendo de cuánto tiempo estuvo fascinada por el jutsu, podría haber aprendido algo del idioma local y cuando intentó escribir este pergamino utilizaba elementos de ambos idiomas ".

Naruto se levantó de la cama diciendo: "Creo que debería dejarte en ese momento".Sin recibir una respuesta, sonrió cuando Shiho se sentó desnuda en el suelo frente a su pequeña mesa y comenzó a intentar poner a prueba su teoría.Se vistió y le besó la mejilla diciendo: "Sabía que lo resolverías", y luego Hiraish salió del apartamento a la pequeña posada en la que se hospedaba cuando él y los demás regresaron a Konoha.

Tenten entró en su departamento con varios correos y arrojó sus llaves hacia una canasta sin siquiera mirarla.Naturalmente aterrizaron exactamente donde ella esperaba.Sentándose en su mesa, comenzó a clasificar su correo.Sintiéndose un poco deprimida por el hecho de que la mayor parte del correo eran facturas, ya que habían pasado varios días desde su regreso a la aldea y desde que había visto a Naruto, pensó en varios días antes.Primero recordó cómo Tsunami le había dicho adiós a Naruto en la puerta de su casa usando solo una bata de seda.Tenten tuvo la sensación de que Naruto ya le había dicho adiós a Haku más temprano en la mañana mientras observaba a la madre soltera que ya no se besaba con el rubio.

Cuando salieron de la aldea, ella le había preguntado por Kin solo para que Naruto dijera que Tsunade planeaba enviarle un equipo médico, ya que el Hokage no quería que mucha gente supiera que había resucitado a Haku.Tenten tuvo la sensación de que no era necesariamente cierto, pero supuso que estaba equivocada al regresar a Konoha y Tsunade había confirmado la historia.Una parte de Tenten había querido decirle al Hokage exactamente lo que Naruto estaba haciendo, pero antes de entrar a Konoha le había prometido no revelar su secreto.Ella estuvo de acuerdo, y al saber que Naruto podía hacerla se sorprendió de que incluso se molestara en preguntar.

Tenten hizo una pausa al encontrar un pequeño sobre dirigido a ella.Al abrirlo, vio una invitación impresa en papel caro con adornos de pan de oro."La Asociación de Baño de Mujeres de Konoha quisiera extenderle una oferta para unirse y probar nuestra nueva área de baño", leyó en voz alta para sí misma.Al ver que la invitación estaba destinada a ser utilizada durante el fin de semana, decidió ir ya que había escuchado rumores sobre el grupo, siendo el más frecuente que Tsunade era miembro.

Un fuerte grito de "Ahhhhhh" terminó en un último jadeo sangriento cuando los zombis comenzaron a devorar a la mujer que lo había dejado salir, haciendo que Ino levantara la vista y frunciera el ceño a las tres personas conscientes sentadas en la habitación con ella.Dirigiendo su atención al inconsciente, intentó concentrarse en Kin e ignorar a los demás.No fue fácil ya que Naruto, Anko y Hana estaban viendo una película de zombies en un monitor mientras estaban sentados en un sofá improvisado hecho de cajas que los tres habían cubierto con una lona.Solo capaz de ver la parte posterior de sus cabezas, ella frunció el ceño nuevamente ya que había estado esperando un poco de tiempo a solas con Naruto.Le había pedido que le hiciera compañía mientras ella vigilaba las ondas cerebrales de Kin, pero Anko, al enterarse y pensar que sería aburrido, se había invitado a acompañarla.

Dirigiéndose a un monitor en el que aparecían las ondas cerebrales de Kin, miró el mostrador que hacía tictac en la esquina de la pantalla y vio que todavía tenía varios minutos antes del evento que esperaba que sucediera.Al mirar por encima, vio a Anko y Hana descansando la cabeza sobre los hombros de Naruto mientras masticaban las palomitas de maíz que descansaban en su regazo.

Ino sonrió a la escena, especialmente porque imaginaba que Naruto estaba menos que emocionado por la elección de la película, ya que sabía que él tendía a reaccionar negativamente a cosas de naturaleza paranormal.Aún así, sabía que significaba mucho para Anko ya que el jounin especial era fanático del género de películas de terror.Ambas mujeres tenderían a reírse cuando Naruto saltara cuando los humanos se encontraran con su horrible final.Finalmente e Ino imaginó misericordiosamente a Naruto, el último humano se encontró con su muerte antes de ser resucitado como uno de los muertos.

"Eso es todo", preguntó Naruto cuando los créditos comenzaron a actuar, "¿Todos murieron?"

"Sí, apuesto a que no lo viste venir", respondió Anko después de haber disfrutado de la película, "Es tan exagerado cuando una o dos personas logran escapar.Quiero decir, en serio, parte de la trama era que todo el mundo fue invadido por los zombies de dónde iban a escapar también ".

Hana bromeó con Naruto diciendo: "Bueno, me imaginé que se perdió ese punto ya que vio una buena parte de la película entre sus dedos".

"Ah vamos.Les dije que las películas de terror no eran mis favoritas.No sé si incluso podré dormir esta noche.

Anko sonrió cuando dijo: "Bueno, entonces creo que podemos ayudarte con eso, ¿no podemos Hana?"

"Oh, creo que se nos ocurrirá algo para evitar que tenga pesadillas esta noche", dijo Hana sacando a Naruto del sofá.Dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación, llamó a Ino, "¿Quieres venir también?"

Ino negó con la cabeza cuando llevaron a Naruto al túnel subterráneo que Orochimaru había usado para sus experimentos y que desde entonces había sido tomado y renovado por el Harem."No, gracias, lo que he estado buscando está listo para suceder pronto.Sería una pena perderlo después de esperarlo toda la noche.

Hana asintió con la cabeza e Ino imaginó que las dos mujeres iban a llevar a Naruto a una de las otras habitaciones que habían arreglado en una bonita habitación para usar el jinchuriki.Después de que Anko cerró la puerta detrás de ella, Ino suspiró adivinando que tendría que esperar hasta más tarde para pasar un tiempo a solas con Naruto para descubrir cuán importante se había vuelto para ella.Naturalmente, ya que tenía a varias mujeres compitiendo por su atención y Tsunade había prohibido más citas con él hasta que pudieran abordar el problema de los rumores que sabía que el tiempo a solas sería difícil de conseguir.

Un pitido atrajo su atención y al mirar el monitor vio que las líneas garabateadas se aplastaban por un momento preciosa como esperaba antes de que las ondas cerebrales de Kin volvieran a la normalidad en un patrón exacto como lo habían hecho la última vez que la mente de Kin se había restablecido.Ahora, con una imagen clara de lo que estaba sucediendo, comenzó a diseñar un plan para ayudar al pobre Sound-nin.Suponiendo que necesitaría la ayuda de Kyuubi, esperaría hasta la mañana ya que Hinata había sido programada como observadora en ese momento.De pie, estaba a punto de regresar a casa, pero al final decidió ver que Anko y Hana necesitaban ayuda para dormir a Naruto después de todo.

Tenten se acercó a la gran puerta de hierro detrás de la cual la invitación que había recibido decía que la nueva fuente termal residía.Al ver un teclado al lado de la puerta, tecleó el número que había sido impreso en la invitación y observó cómo se abría sola."Genial", pensó al pisar el camino.A lo lejos podía ver una gran mansión y había escuchado que la mujer que residía dentro de ella se había despertado recientemente de un coma.Tenten incluso se había inscrito en varios turnos para vigilar la casa, pero no había visto nada sospechoso.Si su memoria le servía correctamente, Hinata estaba de guardia para el turno de la mañana.Eso tranquilizó a Tenten ya que podía imaginar fácilmente a algunos de los hombres de la aldea usando la misión como una excusa para mirar en la nueva área de baño.

Sin embargo, Tenten se sintió un poco nervioso al darse cuenta de que Hyuuga también era probablemente uno de los otros amantes de Naruto.Tenten no estaba segura de por qué ese hecho la estaba molestando, pero lo ignoró después de entrar en un surco de grandes árboles que estaban destinados a oscurecer la visión de las personas que intentaban espiar el área desde lejos.Se detuvo y miró la zona maravillada, ya que parecía ser un pequeño paraíso acurrucado en medio de Konoha.Le dio a Tenten la impresión de que había sido teletransportada repentinamente a un área montañosa debido al área rocosa que rodeaba el agua en la que las mujeres se podían bañar.Al pisar una de las piedras, se sintió pulida y suave, lo que la hizo sentir un poco fuera de lugar ya que una roca real sería bastante más áspera, pero sintió que era buena, ya que aseguraría la comodidad del bañista.Tenten se sorprendió al encontrarse sola en una fuente termal tan gloriosa, pero decidió desnudarse rápidamente para aprovecharla al máximo.Dirigiéndose al pequeño vestuario cercano, se desnudó y agarró una toalla y se dirigió hacia afuera.Sentada en el borde de una de las rocas, puso las piernas en el agua y suspiró al sentir que algo de su estrés la abandonaba.Estaba a punto de entrar por completo en el baño cuando notó que era alimentado por una cascada.Tenten pudo ver una cueva ubicada detrás de ella y que había dos formas de entrar, una era un camino que conducía detrás del agua que caía y la otra a través del agua.Decidió tomar el camino, entró y se sorprendió al ver que era una gruta central que estaba llena de agua y conducía a varias otras áreas de las aguas termales.

Dirigiéndose hacia los ruidos, entró en lo que a primera vista parecería ser una caverna subterránea.Estaba iluminado por antorchas y tenía un pequeño charco de agua que burbujeaba como una sauna.No es que las dos personas que ocupaban la cueva la usaran en ese momento mientras se sentaban en un afloramiento de roca que había sido tallado en un trono.La entrada de Tenten en la habitación no pasó desapercibida para las dos rubias, si algo atrapado en el acto parecía excitar a la mujer que rebotaba en el regazo del hombre aún más a medida que sus movimientos se volvían más agresivos.Tenten vislumbró a Naruto mientras tiraba de la mujer contra su pecho para agarrar una de sus grandes tetas.Pero Tenten se quedó sin aliento al reconocer quién era la mujer rubia a pesar de ser más joven de lo que la había visto en persona."L-lady Tsunade,"Dijo sorprendida mientras el Hokage continuaba follándose en el eje de Naruto.Tenten se arrodilló porque no podía creer que su ídolo también hubiera sucumbido al jinchuriki.

"Oh, dios Naruto", gimió Tsunade, "tu polla es increíble.Me voy a correr.

"Yo también", respondió bruscamente habiendo reprimido su deseo de hacerlo hasta que Tsunade estuviera listo también.Soltándose, comenzó a correrse, lo que a su vez desató a Tsunade, cuyo coño comenzó a aceptar ansiosamente su esperma.

"Mmmm", Tsunade gimió mientras descansaba contra su amante disfrutando del calor que su semilla siempre la dejaba.Sus ojos marrones se posaron en Tenten y sonrió antes de ponerse de pie para moverse frente a la niña arrodillada.

Mirando a su ídolo desnudo, Tenten le preguntó: "¿Q-por qué de todas las personas te unirías a su harén?"

"Porque lo amo", respondió Tsunade rápidamente y sin dudarlo.

"B-pero eres Tsunade de los Sannin.Debería estar besando el suelo sobre el que caminas.No deberías ser solo uno de sus amantes.

Sonriéndole a la niña por un momento, miró por encima del hombro y dijo: "Oh, me gusta".

"Lo dices porque está inflando tu ego", dijo Naruto con impaciencia.

Tsunade juguetonamente le sacó la lengua a su amante antes de arrodillarse y acunar la cara de Tenten mientras decía: "Los títulos no significan nada Tenten.Al final del día, lo que más te importará es tener a alguien a quien aprecies que te abrace.Soy una mujer de cincuenta años que se enamoró de un hombre que aún no tiene veinte años.Una vez que entré en esta relación, supongo que decidí que las reglas que la mayoría de las personas tienen ya no importaban, incluida la que significaba que debía ser solo mío.Ahora me alegro de haberlo hecho porque significa que puede hacer que otras personas estén tan felices como él ".

"Pero…"

Tsunade la silenció colocando un dedo contra sus labios antes de pararse y decir: "Sé que esta no es una vida para todos.Naruto me ha pedido que te entrene sin importar si te unes a él o no y lo haré.Sin embargo, debe saber que si se niega a convertirse en una de sus mujeres, eso significa que se le negará el acceso a él en un entorno más íntimo ".

"¿Por qué?Si tiene múltiples amantes femeninas, ¿por qué no puedo tener hombres?

"Porque," dijo Tsunade severamente, "Todas las relaciones tienen un eje central si lo deseas, algo alrededor del cual todo está construido.Para nosotros que llevamos su marca, Naruto es ese eje central.Si no está dispuesto a comprometerse con él, no podemos tolerar su presencia en el grupo cuando sus lealtades realmente puedan pertenecer a otra persona ".

"Entiendo", dijo Tenten mirando la marca del zorro cerca del coño de Tsunade.Por un momento se sintió desgarrada por lo que debía hacer.Ella entendió que independientemente de lo que eligiera, Naruto había hecho realidad uno de sus sueños al pedirle a Tsunade que la entrenara.Pensó en su entrada a la pequeña cueva y recordó la expresión de éxtasis que había grabado en la cara de sus ídolos y supo que también lo había usado en algún momento.Decidiendo que si Tsunade pudiera disfrutar de una vida ligada al jinchuriki, ella también podría decir: "Por favor, hazme una de tus mujeres también, Naruto.Quiero ver qué les espera junto a usted y Lady Tsunade.

"Bien dicho.Bueno, antes de comenzar tu entrenamiento, ¿puedo pedirte un favor, Tenten?

"Por supuesto, Maestro ..."

"Ahora no habrá nada de eso al menos cuando estemos así.Pero de todos modos ... "Dijo Tsunade antes de acercarse a su coño y extender su raja continuó," Naruto ha hecho un desastre allí, ¿crees que puedes limpiarlo por mí? "

Tenten nunca se consideró lesbiana ni bi.Sin embargo, incluso con eso dicho, admitiría que en algún lugar de su carpeta de fantasía había habido un escenario en el que se dejaría seducir por Tsunade.Teniendo otra cosa que había querido pero que nunca sucedería sobre ella, Tenten estaba repentinamente agradecida con Sakura por invitarla a Wave y estaba realmente feliz de haber sido seducida por Naruto.Sus sentimientos eran fáciles de escuchar cuando se inclinó hacia adelante y dijo: "Por supuesto, Tsunade".

Primero lamiendo los muslos del Hokage, prestó especial atención a la marca del zorro de Tsunade.Después de limpiar la semilla que se había filtrado del coño de Tsunade, la morena dirigió su energía y lengua a limpiar también el interior de su Hokage."Oh, joder", dijo Tsunade colocando sus manos en el cabello de Tenten."Mmm.Mi, ella es bastante hábil Naruto.Y dijiste que no le interesaban esas cosas.

Naruto se rió entre dientes mientras veía a Tsunade retorcerse de los esfuerzos de Tenten."Creo que tiene que ver más contigo que cualquier otra cosa".

Tenten, después de haber sacado toda la semilla de Naruto que pudo encontrar con su lengua del quim de Tsunade, comenzó a prestarle más atención a su clítoris.Rodeando su lengua alrededor de ella, luego la mordió con los dientes, haciendo que su nueva sensei gritara de satisfacción mientras cubría la boca de Tenten con su liberación.

Tsunade se inclinó para besar a su estudiante y compañero amante antes de decir: "Excelente, veo que Naruto no estaba exagerando tus habilidades orales.Ahora hay una cosa más que necesito que limpies.

Tenten parecía confundida por un momento perdida en la lujuria que sentía al estar cubierta por la liberación de su maestra, así que permitió que Tsunade la guiara hacia la polla de Naruto.Habiendo gateado a cuatro patas detrás del Hokage mientras Tsunade se movía hacia Naruto.Tenten sabía lo que se esperaba de ella y rápidamente se tragó su longitud haciendo que el jinchuriki gimiera de placer.Mientras Tenten procedía a limpiar su herramienta de la liberación de Tsunade y Naruto, pudo escuchar el Hokage zumbando detrás de ella.

Tenten continuó complaciendo la virilidad de Naruto incluso cuando sintió a Tsunade agarrar sus caderas y la levantó de nuevo.Sintió que sus ojos se abrían cuando Tsunade comenzó a frotar algo duro contra su coño y cuando el Hokage golpeó sus caderas hacia adelante empujando lo que fuera que estaba dentro de ella, Tenten retiró los labios del pelo de Naruto lo suficiente como para mirar detrás de ella y ver que el Hokage se había puesto un arnés en el que estaba atado un consolador."No te distraigas de tu tarea", dijo Tsunade mientras comenzaba a follar a su nuevo aprendiz con el consolador que se había puesto.

Tenten volvió a complacer la polla de Naruto trabajando su boca sobre la mitad que podía tragar cómodamente.Alcanzando entre sus piernas, comenzó a acariciar su saco y sintió que se apretaba, lo que indicaba su inminente liberación."Joder, me voy a correr", gritó esperando que Tenten le quitara la boca de la polla.Cuando no lo hizo, él colocó sus manos sobre su cabeza usando los bollos allí como asideros y procedió a llenar su boca con su crema.Después de que él terminó, la soltó, pero antes de que ella pudiera tragarse su torso se apretó contra el de Tsunade.La Hokage rápidamente giró su rostro para plantar sus labios contra los de Tenten y deslizó su lengua en la boca de la kunoichi en un intento de obtener acceso al semen de Naruto.Tenten lo compartió alegremente, involucrando a su líder de la aldea en un duelo de lenguas mientras pasaban su esencia entre ellos.

Tsunade terminó el beso y dirigiendo su mirada a Naruto preguntó: "¿Vas a quedarte allí mirándonos?"

"Podría", respondió con una sonrisa, "¿Pero qué tienes en mente?"

Tsunade le devolvió la sonrisa y sacó su polla de goma de Tenten, que gimió por la pérdida.Tsunade la silenció girando la kunoichi para mirarla y besándola levantó una de sus piernas hasta las caderas.Guiando el consolador hacia la abertura de Tenten, lo empujó lentamente, haciendo que la kunoichi gimiera de placer.Una vez que la polla falsa quedó completamente enterrada dentro de ella, Tsunade luego levantó fácilmente la otra pierna que sostenía a Tenten en el aire.Ella levantó y bajó varias veces sacando sonidos de deleite de la garganta de Tenten.Se detuvo después de varios momentos, pero antes de que Tenten pudiera preguntar por qué sintió la polla de Naruto descansar sobre su trasero.Tener una buena idea de lo que le esperaba.Ella permitió que Tsunade extendiera su trasero por su amante y se arrulló de asombro cuando él comenzó a empujar su polla dentro de su pasaje trasero.Intercalada entre los dos, dijo: "Oh, Dios,

Ambas rubias sonrieron ante su declaración antes de comenzar a arar en su agujero respectivo.Tenten gritó de placer mientras las dos pollas se frotaban una dentro de la otra.Intentando mantener sus gritos bajos, amortiguó sus gritos en el pecho de Tsunade antes de lograr apretar su boca alrededor de uno de sus pezones.

Tsunade tuvo dificultades para contener sus propios gritos debido al final del consolador dentro de ella, así como a la lengua de Tenten que trazaba su areola.Cuando la kunoichi comenzó a chupar y pellizcar su pezón, sus propios gritos comenzaron a aumentar de volumen.Pero Naruto la silenció besándola.

Al acercarse a su clímax, Tenten levantó la cabeza entre las dos rubias besándose y unió su lengua a la de ellos mientras se separaban para dejarle espacio.Echó la cabeza hacia atrás sobre el hombro de Naruto y los llenó a ambos en su condición gritando: "No puedo soportarlo más ... II-Estoy cummmmminnnnngggggg".

Los espasmos de Tenten enviaron a Naruto, quien le llenó el culo con su semen caliente causando que la kunoichi se tensara.Envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Tsunade, jaló a la mujer hasta que enterró la polla de goma tan profundamente como pudo en ambos coños, haciendo que Tsunade gritara: "¡Oh, Dios!"mientras cubría el arnés con sus jugos de amor.

Aún suspendido en el aire por los dos, Tenten jadeó en una niebla de placer antes de decir: "¿Naruto?"

"Sí"

"Lo siento por ser una perra contigo".

"Shh", dijo girando su rostro hacia él y besándola gentilmente, "tengo la culpa de no exponer todo por ti".

"Hola, ustedes dos ya no se preocupan por eso.Ya no es importante ", dijo Tsunade.Ambos asintieron y ella preguntó: "Ahora Tenten, ¿dónde quieres que ponga su marca?"

Tenten sonrió antes de tomar su mano y colocarla en el muslo opuesto que Tsunade tenía la suya.Naruto aplicó su marca haciendo que apareciera un pequeño zorro.De repente, el mundo de Tenten comenzó a expandirse ya que podía sentir no solo a los dos que la sostenían actualmente, sino a todos los otros amantes de Naruto a través de la marca.Positivas de que también pudieran sentirla, ella comenzó a comprender exactamente lo que Haku había querido decir acerca de cómo otros eran lo que le daba fuerza a una persona.

"Lo que propones es bastante interesante", dijo Kyuubi desde una silla grande.Ella guarda su mirada lejos de la kunoichi frente a ella para mirar por la ventana mientras siente una nueva presencia como resultado de la marca que Naruto aplicó a sus amantes.Al ver a la kunoichi sentirlo dos, ambos compartieron una sonrisa.

Ino asintió con la cabeza a su compañero miembro del harén después de que el momento terminara en respuesta a las palabras de Bijuu y trató de permanecer serio a pesar de que notó a Nibi acostada en la gran mesa de la cocina, como se imaginó que haría un gato.Era bastante fácil teniendo en cuenta que sabía que se estaba quedando sin tiempo antes de que Hinata se sintiera aliviada por alguien que no fuera leal a Naruto."¿Usted cree que puede hacerlo?"ella preguntó.

"Debería ser relativamente simple.Konoha ya tiene esos sellos para interrogar a los prisioneros.Lo que estás proponiendo no debería ser muy diferente, "respondió Kyuubi.

"¿Cómo es que podemos hacer todo esto pero no tengo tiempo para estar a solas con él?"Preguntó Nibi levantando la vista de la mesa.

Ino tuvo la sensación de que era una queja que Kyuubi estaba recibiendo mucho, ya que respondió con irritación: "Porque, a lo sumo, tenemos una ventana que varía de una hora a quince minutos debido a la rotación de Chunin y Genin que nos observa".Eso apenas sería suficiente tiempo y confía en mí cuando digo que querrás tiempo para disfrutar.Sea paciente."Dirigiendo su atención de nuevo a Ino, Bijuu preguntó: "¿Estás seguro de que esta es una buena idea?"Como caminante mental, sabes lo difícil que será lo que propongas ".

"Lo sé, pero la única forma en que puedo ver para romper el círculo en el que se ha convertido su mente es en entrar.Sin embargo, si estoy en lo cierto, el momento en que revive es el examen Chunin y si eso es cierto, entonces será un buen momento para que nos reintroduzcamos como amigos ".

Kyuubi asintió y de pie dijo: "Está bien, comenzaré a trabajar en los sellos necesarios para que tú y Naruto entren en su mente".

"En realidad, creo que sería mejor si creas uno lo suficientemente grande para todos los que participaron en el examen".Kyuubi arqueó una ceja, por lo que la rubia kunoichi explicó: "Cuanto más grande sea la red de apoyo que puede esperar ver, más probable será que nos responda.Sin mencionar que con más personas ayudará a crear una situación que rompa el ciclo que ella está viviendo en su mente ".

"Quizás", dijo Kyuubi con cautela, "también podría conducir a una mayor divergencia de lo que normalmente experimenta".

"Es cierto y eso podría despertarla también".

"O podría hacer esto mucho más peligroso".

Ino sonrió pero respondió: "¿Qué crees que Naruto dirá una vez que se lo proponga?"

A pesar del peligro que esperaba, su amante y los miembros de su harén pronto se enfrentarían, Kyuubi le devolvió la sonrisa y ya escuchó la respuesta afirmativa que podía imaginarle dando."Muy bien, comenzaré a trabajar en el sello de inmediato.Te avisaré cuando esté terminado.

Con el asunto resuelto, Ino se deslizó hacia el sótano y usó el sello del teletransportador allí para reaparecer en el departamento de Naruto.Luego se sentó en su silla de cuero para esperar su regreso e informarle que la salvación de Kin bien podría estar en revivir el infierno que había sido su primer examen de Chunin.

Próximo Capítulo Kin: Parte II


	24. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 24

Capítulo 24 Kin: Parte II

Kyuubi ingresó a la compañía naviera que ahora poseía. Casi de inmediato se dio cuenta de que muchos de sus trabajadores parecían ocuparse aún más, sin duda, tratando de dejarla con una buena impresión. Ella se divirtió con sus esfuerzos y supuso que se debía a lo que muchos de ellos llamaban la masacre de la oficina principal. Naturalmente, nadie murió, pero muchos de los miembros de la junta disfrutarían de una celda de la prisión mientras los llevaban a Tortura. y el cuartel general de Interrogatorio para responder preguntas sobre algunos de los negocios turbios en los que la compañía se había involucrado. Al entrar a la oficina del nuevo presidente, le dirigió una sonrisa divertida a la mujer al ver montones de papeles en el escritorio del pelirrojo. "¿Disfrutas de tu nuevo puesto?"

"Oh, sí, es muy divertido", respondió sarcásticamente, "Me pregunto cómo esta empresa aún está haciendo negocios, ya que parecía haber sido dirigida por monos entrenados". ¿Eres consciente de que el presidente anterior tenía una amante que también estaba desviando grandes sumas de dinero?

"No", dijo Kyuubi mientras luchaba contra el impulso de reír, "Supongo que es bueno que lo despidiera antes de que Ibiki se lo llevara".

"Har-har", respondió Karin, no divertida, "Hacer que las cosas funcionen bien de nuevo va a llevar algún tiempo". Afortunadamente, con la muerte de los hermanos de su cuerpo y la eliminación del presidente, parece que la mayor parte de la corrupción fue eliminada ".

"¡Excelente! ¿Cuánto tiempo antes de que estemos listos para expandirnos?

Mirando al Bijuu con incredulidad, Karin dijo: "Un año o dos al menos".

"Eso es inaceptable", dijo Kyuubi rápidamente.

"Si lo encuentras aceptable o no, no cambia la línea de tiempo", respondió Karin con calma aún leyendo un informe sobre el estado de la empresa.

Kyuubi miró a la kunoichi mientras gruñía, "No olvides para quién trabajas".

Karin colocó el papel que estaba leyendo y sopló hacia su flequillo, indicando su molestia. "Mira, podrías estar a cargo de esta compañía y todo eso, pero no olvides que me reclutaste. Ahora, esta compañía podría haber sido la mayor empresa comercial en Fire Country. Sin embargo, eso fue hace años y la única razón por la que aún estamos entre los mejores jugadores es por la habilidad de su cuerpo para negociar los contratos. Debido a la mala gestión de los que se produjeron después de que muchos de los clientes salieron disparados una vez que esos contratos expiraron. Esto es algo bueno y malo ".

"Por favor, diga, ¿cómo exactamente está reduciendo la empresa algo bueno?"

"Por un lado, es debido a que la compañía se está haciendo más pequeña que Ibiki fue tan rápido en creer que los hermanos intentaron matarte".

"¿Cómo es eso? Era de la opinión de que era simplemente porque eran codiciosos ".

"Para compensar las pérdidas de todos los negocios perdidos, comenzaron a enfrentarse a clientes más arriesgados y sombríos. Clientes que podrían estar bastante molestos por un cambio en el status quo y, por lo tanto, necesitaban manejarlo rápidamente ". Dirigiendo toda su atención a Kyuubi, empujó su silla hacia atrás y cruzó las piernas antes de doblar las manos sobre su regazo. "Ahora, como dije, esta disminución no ocurrió de la noche a la mañana y volver a donde estaba tampoco ocurrirá de la noche a la mañana. Primero tenemos que reparar la reputación de la empresa. Debido a la mala gestión, muchos de los envíos enviados a lo largo de los años se perdieron debido a la incompetencia o se los robaron por falta de protección al pasar por territorios peligrosos. Para reparar nuestro buen nombre, tendremos que operar al mínimo de rentabilidad.

Kyuubi parecía algo decepcionada, pero su rostro mostraba que entendía que Karin sabía de lo que estaba hablando. "Puedo ver por qué Orochimaru te puso en una posición de autoridad. Sin embargo, me pregunto, ¿alguna vez hablaste con él tan sinceramente?

"No", admitió Karin, "espero que no estés insinuando que debería tener miedo de hablarte francamente".

"No seas tonto. Solo tenía curiosidad. Aunque realmente quiso decir lo que dijo, respondió algo a la defensiva ya que tenía miedo de incomodar a Karin a su alrededor. "Debe haber alguna forma en que podamos devolver rápidamente a esta compañía a su prominencia anterior".

"Tengo algunas ideas", admitió Karin con una sonrisa, "Personalmente; Creo que está poniendo demasiado énfasis en la velocidad a la que desea que la empresa se recupere. Después de todo, por lo que sé, Naruto todavía está solo en la fase uno de su ambición.

Kyuubi inclinó la cabeza en el punto de la pelirroja, pero respondió: "No necesita tener mujeres leales en una aldea para que podamos establecer una oficina allí".

"Lo sé, pero el problema que tenemos es la falta de efectivo disponible para establecer esas oficinas", respondió Karin inclinándose hacia adelante para sacar un libro de su escritorio. Al abrirlo, lo giró para que Kyuubi pudiera mirar las páginas, que estaban cubiertas de números. Aunque era nueva en el mundo de los negocios, sabía que cuando los números se enumeraban en rojo, a menudo significaba una falta de fondos. Tomándolo del antiguo Sound Kunoichi, dijo: "No tenía idea de que fuera tan malo. Estuve a cargo durante meses, pero en su mayor parte todo funcionó sin problemas ".

"No estoy sorprendida", dijo Karin mientras indicaba los montones de papeles en su escritorio, "El presidente anterior estaba aliado con los hermanos, así que hizo todo lo posible para que las cosas parecieran funcionar sin problemas". Sin mencionar que necesitaba cubrir los trabajos menos que legales que tomaron para compensar la pérdida de los respetables ".

Devolviendo el libro, el Bijuu preguntó: "Entonces, ¿cuáles son estas ideas que tienes?"

"Primero, necesitamos crear una fuerza de shinobi fuerte para proteger nuestros envíos. Con este fin, pensé que sería mejor si pudiéramos convencer a tu compañero Bijuu para que actúe como seguridad para algunos de los envíos más riesgosos ". Karin notó que la cara de Kyuubi se contraía con disgusto ante la idea, por lo que preguntó: "¿Es eso un problema? ¿Crees que es una tarea inferior a la que haría un Bijuu?

"Difícil de decir," admitió Kyuubi, "Pero debo decir que quieres decir que liberamos a los demás. Quiero decir que Nibi ya tiene una tarea como mi guardaespaldas y Nanabi está actualmente dentro de la prisión ".

"Bueno, sí, son tus amigos ..."

"NO somos amigos", respondió Kyuubi rápidamente con varias emociones mezcladas en su tono, como dolor, ira y tristeza. "La verdad del asunto es que liberé a Nibi y Nanabi ya que hacerlo encajaba en mis planes. Ahora que he roto las focas de Yugito y Fu y han absorbido todo el chakra Bijuu en su propia cuenta, no hay razón para perseguir a Akatsuki o liberar a las bestias de cola capturadas.

"¿Qué hay de Naruto? Ellos no lo saben y probablemente todavía lo apunten. Sin mencionar que su sello todavía está en su lugar, por lo que aún se puede extraer su forma original ".

"Eso podría ser cierto, pero los detendremos cuando aparezcan y puedo Hiraishin a cualquier lugar donde puedan llevarlo si logran derrotarlo".

Karin suspiró decepcionada ya que se imaginó que con una poderosa fuerza de seguridad de Bijuu convertidos en humanos para proteger los envíos, provocaría que los clientes acudieran a la compañía. Tratando de salvar su idea, dijo: "Bueno, supongo que puedo usar mujeres que Naruto seduce y que no tienen lealtades en la aldea. Con un grupo dedicado de poderosos kunoichi que actúan como guardias, reduciría los gastos generales de los envíos, ya que no necesitaríamos contratar shinobi de la aldea con tanta frecuencia. Otra forma de crecer sería diversificar nuestros activos ".

A pesar de su mal humor ante la mención de su compañera Bijuu, Kyuubi sonrió y dijo: "Qué coincidencia. Ya tengo la oportunidad de hacerlo ".

"¿De Verdad?"

"Sí, fue mi razón original para venir aquí. Hablé con Tsunade en el ala médica de la Guarida.

"¿La guarida?" Karin dijo confundida, "¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Es lo que hemos comenzado a llamar los túneles que hemos tomado que corren debajo de la aldea".

"Como en la guarida de un zorro", preguntó Karin después de una risa abrupta.

"O harén", respondió Kyuubi igual de divertido, "Dejé caer el sello por el cual los otros entrarán en la mente de Kin. Tsunade dijo que Naruto estaba interesado en comprar un viejo hotel en el país Wave. También me tomé la libertad de informarle que este Suigetsu con el que viajabas también tiene la espada que estaba investigando.

"Sabes que también estuve en los exámenes de Chunin", dijo Karin después de asentir a lo que Bijuu había dicho, "Tal vez yo también debería acompañarme".

"Lamentablemente, nuestros incondicionales observadores extrañarán su presencia", dijo Kyuubi con un tono ligero.

Karin cerró los ojos para imaginar el chakra del Genin actualmente sentado afuera del edificio en una azotea. Estaba un poco sorprendida por eso ya que el genin había estado mucho más cerca antes, pero supuso que se debía a la presencia de Nibi, que actualmente usaba chakra para permanecer encaramado cerca de la ventana de su oficina. Karin se sorprendió de que la mujer de piel oscura no hubiera reaccionado ante la insistencia de Kyuubi de que no eran amigas, pero supuso que el punto de Fox Bijuu era la prueba. Aunque sí detectó algo de tristeza en la mujer gata. Al abrir los ojos, notó que Kyuubi había colocado un paquete en su escritorio y se dirigía hacia la puerta, así que dijo: "Venir con la capital para comprar este hotel podría retrasar aún más la línea de tiempo. ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?"

"Está bien", dijo Kyuubi haciendo una pausa antes de abrir la puerta, "has declarado los hechos y, como dijiste, no hay nada que puedas hacer". Además, si podemos poner en funcionamiento este hotel, también podría reducir la línea de tiempo antes de que podamos comenzar a abrir nuevas oficinas también. Además, esto debería servir como una especie de capacitación para usted sobre cómo negociar con otras personas de negocios, ya que es probable que otro comprador también esté interesado en él ".

Karin asintió y después de que Bijuu se fue abrió el paquete. Al ver que contenía la información sobre Whirling Tides Manor que Naruto quería que ella comprara, comenzó a revisar los diversos documentos para ver qué necesitaba hacer para convertirse en un verdadero competidor en la licitación.

Yoruichi esperó hasta que Kyuubi pasó debajo de ella antes de dejar que su agarre en la pared se desvaneciera. Cayó al suelo detrás de su compañera Bijuu y mantuvo la sonrisa en su rostro a pesar de que Kyuubi dijo: "¿Terminaste de escuchar a Nibi?"

"No sabía que la conversación no era para mis oídos", respondió con calma. "Además, pensé que te pedí que me llamaras Yoruichi. Es mi nombre, ¿sabes?

"Si te llamara de alguna manera sería Matatabi. Ese es el nombre que te dieron.

"Pero Yoruichi es el nombre que me di a mí mismo. Además se adapta mejor a esta forma. No para ser grosero, pero ¿por qué estás actuando así ahora? Quiero decir que parecías haber pasado de lo que sucedió en ese entonces ".

Kyuubi no respondió. En cambio, la Fox Bijuu simplemente siguió caminando mientras se dirigía a su casa. Yoruichi suspiró mentalmente al saber ahora que su compañera Bijuu solo toleraba su presencia como resultado de su parte en el plan que Kyuubi había ideado para entrar en la sociedad de Konoha. Todavía una parte de Yoruichi esperaba que fuera porque quería que las cosas volvieran a ser como habían sido después de haber sido creadas por el Sabio de los Seis Senderos. Pero escuchar que Kyuubi ya no se preocupaba por ninguno de sus compañeros Bijuu ya que cualquier cosa más que peones para ser usados la entristecía. Saber que ella era una de las razones principales para ello fue lo que lo empeoró.

Con la esperanza de convencer a Kyuubi de que ayudara a sus bestias de cola, ella dijo: "Es un buen plan, ¿sabes? Con guardias tan poderosos como nosotros protegiendo sus envíos, garantizaría que las personas quieran utilizar su empresa ".

Kyuubi no titubeó al caminar, pero volvió la cabeza lo suficiente como para mirar a Yoruichi por el rabillo del ojo. "Sería una pérdida de tiempo. No hay garantía de que ayudarían, especialmente porque los demás probablemente no tengan sus anfitriones. Además de lo que te importa? Recuerdo que usted y los demás no tuvieron problemas para hacer la vista gorda cuando yo estaba en problemas.

Mirando avergonzado, Yoruichi dijo: "Lo siento, Kura ..."

"¡No me llames así!" la Bijuu dijo en un susurro enojado cuando se detuvo y se giró hacia Yoruichi, "Solo aquellos que considero amigos pueden llamarme así. Cuando finalmente sea libre de hablar con Naruto, le diré mi nombre, pero para ti y para los demás siempre será Kyuubi. ¿Estoy claro?

"Si entiendo." Yoruichi dijo con tristeza. Sin embargo, tenía una pequeña esperanza de que tal vez Naruto pudiera convencer a Kyuubi de liberar al otro Bijuu, así que hizo planes para hablar con él y finalmente obtener su recompensa por ayudar a Kyuubi.

"Si Kyuubi dejó caer el diseño del sello, ¿qué estamos esperando? Hagámoslo", dijo Naruto emocionado mientras golpeaba su puño con la mano.

"Relájate Naruto", dijo Tsunade con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, "Shizune está en una habitación dibujándolo". Dirigiendo su atención a todos los que iban a entrar en la mente de Kin, se dirigió a ellos diciendo: "Esta es una especie de discusión previa a la misión sobre qué esperar".

"¿Que esperar?" Hinata dijo confundida, "Pensé que simplemente estábamos entrando en su mente y reviviríamos los Exámenes Chunin".

"Eso es cierto", dijo Tsunade, "Sin embargo, una cosa para recordar es que solo estamos adivinando que es lo que está reviviendo. Por lo tanto, puede entrar en su mente solo para encontrarse como niños en la academia o incluso más jóvenes. Dejaré que Ino explique.

Ino se levantó de la gran mesa de reuniones mientras Tsunade tomaba asiento. No estaba segura de dónde Anko lo había sacado, pero al encontrarlo lo había trasladado a una de las muchas habitaciones desocupadas de The Den. "Lo que Tsunade quiere decir es que este sello nos unirá a su mente y usará nuestros recuerdos como una forma de deslizarnos en lo que sea que esté reviviendo. Creo que son los Exámenes Chunin ya que su compañera de equipo Zaku fue utilizada como sacrificio para traer de vuelta a uno de los Hokage durante la Invasión que siguió ".

Sakura se inclinó hacia delante con interés diciendo: "Supongo que crees que estaba en el ataúd que el Tercer Hokage logró reprimir".

A pesar de sentir un reavivamiento de los celos que había sentido hacia Sakura, Ino no dejó que se notara cuando dijo: "Exactamente correcto. Cada quince horas su mente se reinicia y creo que ese es el punto en sus recuerdos cuando fue elegida como el sacrificio necesario para Endo Tensei. Por lo tanto, los exámenes de Chunin y lo que siguió es el escenario más probable para que reviva ".

"Sin embargo, los exámenes duraron mucho más de quince horas", señaló Anko.

"Es por eso que no podemos estar seguros exactamente dónde terminaremos una vez que entremos en su mente. El tiempo dentro de allí no pasa al mismo ritmo. Podría revivir años o días antes de los exámenes ".

Temari parecía un poco desconcertado por ese dicho: "Quieres decir que literalmente podríamos revivir años antes incluso de conocer a Kin".

Ino asintió y su rostro se puso solemne antes de decir: "Sí, hay otra cosa que todos deberían tener en cuenta". Esperó un momento para asegurarse de que todos le hubieran prestado toda su atención antes de continuar: "Muchos de nosotros hemos cambiado con los años".

"Eso lo está poniendo suavemente", dijo Anko haciendo que aparecieran algunas sonrisas.

Sin embargo, la cara de Ino no cambió y aceptó volverse aún más sombrío: "Lo sé, pero si terminamos años atrás no podemos actuar como lo hacemos ahora".

Naruto se dio cuenta por primera vez, "Quieres decir ..."

"Sí, mientras este jutsu esté usando nuestros recuerdos, nuestras acciones serán nuestras. Cambiar la forma en que actuamos tendrá un efecto sobre lo que sucede. Eso significa que Naruto si estamos de nuevo en la academia, Sakura y yo tendremos que seguir actuando como lo hicimos en ese entonces ".

Naruto asintió molesto por la idea de revivir un tramo de su vida que preferiría olvidar. Estaba a punto de decir que no importaba cuando Sakura dijo: "No sé si puedo hacer eso". Mirando a su amante rubia, dijo: "Fui tan horrible con Naruto en ese entonces ... no creo que pueda ..."

"Shh, está bien Sakura", dijo Naruto inclinándose hacia ella para agarrar su mano, "Te lo dije no importa Solo considéralo una parte que necesitas jugar para una misión encubierta ".

Sakura trató de tomar en serio sus palabras, pero dijo: "No fue una parte, aunque estaba tan ciega a lo que ..."

Naruto la silenció con un beso. Alejándose, ahuecó su rostro para decirle: "El pasado no importa. Lo que hace es ayudar a Kin. Ella nos necesita y por mi parte no puedo darle la espalda a eso. Puede ser horrible revivir la parte más solitaria de mi vida, pero sé que los tengo a todos aquí esperándome ahora, así que estaré bien incluso si tienes que volver a ser un idiota de Sasuke ".

"Oye", dijo Sakura mirando sorprendida que Naruto la había llamado así. Pero lo fue aún más cuando Ino dejó escapar una pequeña risa cuando la seriedad en su rostro se fundió en una de diversión.

"Creo que me llamaste así", dijo Ino recordando cuando se había apoderado del cuerpo de Sakura durante los combates preliminares de los exámenes Chunin.

"Para ser justos, se aplicó a los dos". Naruto se levantó de la mesa y dijo: "Si alguien quiere retroceder, lo entenderé".

"No te preocupes Naruto, estaré bien", dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie también.

"Oye, espera un minuto", dijo Ino mientras los demás comenzaban a seguir su ejemplo, "Soy yo quien explica las cosas aquí y no dije que había terminado". Gruñendo molesta cuando todos volvieron a sus asientos, ella continuó: "Ahora, una vez que nos encontremos con Kin, podremos comenzar a actuar como nosotros mismos. Solo tratando de ser su amiga, vamos a presentar un nuevo elemento a su recuerdo del pasado. Por lo tanto, las cosas cambiarán a partir de ese momento y no podemos dar nada por sentado ". Al ver que los demás entendían lo que ella estaba implicando, ella preguntó: "¿Hay alguna pregunta?"

"¿Qué pasa si no podemos despertarla cuando su mente se restablezca?" Temari preguntó, aunque no lo estaba demostrando, estaba extremadamente nerviosa por todo el esfuerzo y comenzaba a desear haber regresado a Suna durante su descanso de los ejercicios de entrenamiento conjunto que se realizaban cerca de la Prisión Leaf. Principalmente debido al hecho de que su hermano ya no sería el Kazekage genial y sereno, sino el chico enloquecido que mataría solo por mirarlo de la manera incorrecta.

Ino hizo una pausa mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo antes de admitir: "No lo sé. Pero Tsunade y Shizune nos vigilarán y, si se acerca el momento, nos despertarán ".

"¿Vamos a entrar al comienzo del período de quince horas?" Hinata preguntó.

"No, hemos elegido un punto justo antes de la mitad. Es un período de actividad cerebral mínima. Puede representar un lugar tranquilo en el que entramos debería darnos tiempo para orientarnos. Además, si está reviviendo años, hará que la espera para los exámenes de Chunin sea más corta. Si no logramos despertarla, también deberíamos poder elegir un mejor punto para intentarlo nuevamente ". Esperó unos momentos para ver si había otras preguntas, pero al no ver ninguna, juntó las manos y se las frotó diciendo: "Supongo que es así".

Todos se pusieron de pie y siguieron a Tsunade fuera de la habitación. Al entrar en el túnel, Ino aún no podía creer que Orochimaru lo hubiera usado alguna vez. Pero suponía que eso se debía a todo el trabajo que todos habían puesto en arreglar los túneles. Ahora brillantemente iluminado con pintura fresca en las paredes, realmente estaba tomando el aire de un lugar donde Naruto y sus amantes podían escapar del mundo exterior. O, para manejar cosas relacionadas con su ambición. Mirando las muchas puertas, supo que solo unas pocas habitaciones habían sido arregladas como el laboratorio médico de Tsunade o la sala de reuniones que acababan de abandonar. Se preguntó si alguna de las otras mujeres tenía planes para las que quedaban, pero se quitó el pensamiento de su mente al entrar a otra habitación. Este todavía estaba destrozado por no haber recibido ninguna atención.

El sello se parecía vagamente a una brújula en un mapa, ya que era una estrella de ocho puntos. Sin embargo, todos los puntos de la estrella tenían una curva en forma de S. Al final de cada punto residía un círculo. La forma principal de la estrella estaba llena de escritura negra, excepto en el centro donde estaba otro círculo. Kin ya estaba acostado en el círculo central sobre una estera que Shizune le había tendido a la niña. Al ver que no estaba sola, Shizune se puso de pie y dijo: "Momento perfecto que acabo de terminar, si cada uno de ustedes va a sentarse dentro de uno de los círculos alrededor del sello"

Naruto se movió primero tomando uno en la parte superior del sello que fue determinado por la cabeza de Kin frente a él. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y, aunque parecía un poco nervioso, Ino se dio cuenta de que también estaba emocionado. También notó que Sakura y Hinata se movieron rápidamente para tomar a los dos más cercanos a él. No queriendo admitir que hubiera preferido uno de esos lugares en los que se decidió al lado de Sakura, mientras que Temari tomó el que estaba a su lado. Tanto Tenten como Anko tomaron los dos lugares al lado de Hinata. Mirando el lugar restante, Tenten preguntó: "¿Importará que estemos cortos?"

"No", respondió Shizune mientras se acercaba a Kin a algunos monitores de ondas cerebrales, "Kyuubi puso uno extra en caso de que las cosas no salieran según lo planeado y alguien más necesita ingresar".

Mirando alrededor de la habitación, Anko preguntó: "¿Quién será ese? Todos ya se alinearon con Naruto y formaron parte de los exámenes aquí ".

"No exactamente," dijo Tsunade, "Pero no te preocupes por eso. Esperemos que no llegue a eso. ¿Ahora están todos listos? Recibiendo serios pero determinados asentimientos, el Hokage y Shizune pasaron por algunos signos de mano y al terminarlos, presionaron sus manos sobre el sello para activarlo. Cuando el sello se encendió, dijo: "Bien, aquí va y buena suerte".

Sakura mojó un trapo en el tazón que había empacado para los exámenes. Presionándolo contra la frente de Sasuke para mantener baja la fiebre, se movió para sentarse junto a Naruto, de trece años. Sabía que se suponía que debía actuar como lo hacía en ese entonces y, aunque se había preocupado por sus dos compañeros de equipo, tuvo que admitir que durante su primera vez aquí se había preocupado más por Sasuke que por Naruto. Pero dudaba que prestarle más atención a Naruto ahora tendría demasiado efecto en la línea de tiempo de los eventos. Sin embargo, ella también admitió que tenía un asunto más apremiante por su preocupación por el hombre rubio además de que lo amaba. Eso fue porque se sentía muy diferente en comparación con cómo se había sentido en ese entonces. Mirando por la entrada del árbol ahuecado que estaba usando para tratar sus heridas, Sakura se vio obligada a admitir que algo había cambiado en las varias horas desde que entró en la mente de Kin.

Al entrar en la mente de Kin, Sakura se sintió aliviada al ver que habían ingresado durante el examen y relativamente cerca de su encuentro con Kin. Al recordar esa reunión, Sakura apretó los puños, pero se calmó al recordar que el resultado de esa reunión fue descubrir su determinación de no confiar más en sus compañeros de equipo para protegerse y protegerlos también. Sin mencionar que pensó que Kin había terminado sufriendo mucho peor que ella al final. Aún así, si iba por los eventos que llevaron a esa reunión, Sakura recordaba estar físicamente en sus últimas piernas. Sin embargo, eso aparentemente no se transfirió ya que a pesar de que habían pasado varias horas, ella era tan aguda como siempre.

Centrándose de nuevo en Naruto, supuso que debería estar agradecida de que hubieran aparecido después de haber enfrentado a Orochimaru, ya que imaginaba que sería difícil recrear esa batalla sin recurrir a los ataques que aprendieron después del examen. Ahuecando la cara de Naruto, Sakura deseó poder usar su jutsu médico para determinar qué le pasaba, ya que si no estaba tan cansada como se suponía que debía estar, entonces pensó que él tampoco debería estar tan herido.

Volviendo a la entrada, tuvo que admitir que había sido un pésimo ninja en ese entonces, ya que ahora podía detectar fácilmente los errores que había cometido con las trampas que había puesto. Después de haber asustado a la ardilla que casi había provocado a uno de ellos, sabía que se acercaba el momento para que Kin apareciera. Solo deseaba haber estado un poco más alerta, ya que sinceramente no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo más tenía que esperar, aunque estaba segura de que ya la estaban mirando. Permitiendo que su mente divague, ya que estaba segura de que esta reunión sería muy diferente a la última, se permitió soñar un poco sobre su apariencia. Habiendo olvidado cuán largo era su cabello, Sakura consideró preguntar, cuando todo estuvo dicho y hecho, si a Naruto le había gustado su cabello más largo o más corto.

Kin observó a la chica de cabello rosado tomar una posición en la entrada del árbol que estaba usando para cubrirse . Después de que Zaku había colocado la etiqueta explosiva en la ardilla listada y la había enviado hacia la kunoichi, su reacción los sorprendió. Dosu había pasado varios minutos analizándolo antes de decir: "Muy inteligente, ha preparado una buena variedad de trampas. Demasiado malo para ella, acaba de dar esa ventaja.

Aún a pesar de sus palabras, pudo sentir un poco de inquietud proveniente de él, así que le preguntó: "¿Qué pasa?"

Para su sorpresa, él respondió: "¿Has notado el cambio en su comportamiento?"

Aunque la habían estado observando durante casi un día, Kin se vio obligado a admitir: "No, no realmente".

Dosu la miró por varios momentos antes de decir: "No le parece extraño que cuando la encontramos a ella y a su equipo estaba casi exhausta pero ahora parece casi renovada".

"¿A quien le importa?" Zaku dijo con impaciencia: "Son tres contra uno. Vamos a matarla a ella y a su equipo y terminemos con eso. Esta espera es aburrida.

"Sin embargo, si no hubiéramos esperado, podríamos haber tropezado con esas trampas. Esperaba atacar cuando estaba demasiado cansada para resistir. No veo ninguna razón para desviarse de eso y ahora que parece que ha recibido su segundo aliento, sería mejor esperar un poco más ".

"Qué demonios, iré a matarla yo mismo", dijo Zaku enojado aunque mantuvo la voz baja.

Kin sintió algo roer en el fondo de su mente como un mal caso de Déjà vu y sintió que si atacaban las cosas definitivamente no iría a su manera, dijo: "Quizás deberíamos esperar. Quién sabe, tal vez alguien más vendrá a tomar su pergamino y la desgastará.

"Y qué informe a Lord Orochimaru: 'Oye, perdón, no matamos a Sasuke como nos dijiste también, pero alguien más lo hizo por nosotros".

Dosu se encogió de hombros admitiendo: "No veo ningún problema con eso. Todo lo que Orochimaru dijo fue matar a Sasuke. Ya sea que lo hagamos nosotros o alguien más, no importa ".

"Por supuesto que sí", dijo Zaku enojado, "quiero mostrarle que estaba justificado en darnos fuerzas. Prefiero morir antes que decepcionarlo.

Kin no estaba segura de por qué temblaba ante las palabras, especialmente porque Dosu seguía relativamente poco impresionado. Pero supuso que podría ser porque se sentía menos como una declaración que como si las palabras de Zaku ya se hubieran puesto a prueba. Ella sacudió la cabeza para aclarar la sensación, pero no pudo sacudir la que alguien había caminado sobre su tumba. Sin embargo, pudo concentrarse en el asunto en cuestión porque Dosu respondió con calma: "Entonces, por supuesto, mátala. Esperaremos aquí y veremos.

A pesar de su valentía, Kin vio que parte de la confianza de Zaku lo dejó ante la idea de enfrentarse solo a la kunoichi. Kin supuso que era porque en el fondo seguía siendo el niño asustado que había sido encontrado cerca de la muerte por Orochimaru después de ser golpeado por un grupo de matones que habían querido el pan que robó. Para ser sincero, a Kin le había gustado más Zaku antes de recibir sus túneles de viento, ya que se habían entrenado para convertirse en Genin of Sound. La razón es que una vez que los consiguió y el otro genin sospechando que era favorecido por Orochimaru comenzó a seguirlo, cambió. Con un seguimiento y la bendición percibida de Orochimaru, se había convertido en un matón tan malo como los que lo atormentaban. Sin embargo, como era a menudo la verdad sobre los matones, que obtenían su fuerza de aquellos con los que se rodeaban y menos que solían ser cobardes,

Dosu también se dio cuenta de su repentina vacilación y dijo: "Ya no parece que tengas prisa. Entonces, en ese caso, creo que todos podemos estar de acuerdo en que esperar es la mejor opción. Por lo tanto, tomaremos turnos, Kin, tú primero.

Kin asintió con la cabeza tan emocionado para vigilar a la kunoichi, así como cualquier señal de que alguien estaba tratando de hacer un movimiento sobre ellos. Trepando a un árbol, se acomodó para vigilar y, a pesar de su vacilación para hacerlo, deseó haber decidido atacar de esa manera, al menos ella sabría si la fuerte sensación de premonición echando raíces en su estómago era solo nervios o algo así. más.

Ino estaba agachada en algunos arbustos con su equipo. Ella no pudo evitar sentirse un poco preocupada, ya que habían estado allí durante veinte minutos y no había señales de Sound-nin. Como Sakura todavía estaba allí con un Sasuke y Naruto inconscientes, el Yamanaka trató de descubrir qué había cambiado para hacer que Sound-nin fuera tan asustadizo. Pensando en ese momento, había recordado que en ese entonces parecían tan poderosos. Sin embargo, centrándose en Sakura, Ino pensó que sabía por qué aún tenían que atacar.

Recordando el verdadero examen de Chunin y cómo Sakura parecía florecer justo frente a ella, la rubia supuso que no podía culpar al Sound-nin por no atacar ya que la kunoichi de cabello rosado irradiaba confianza que no había estado allí la primera vez. hora. Sin mencionar que parecía mucho más alerta de lo que había estado en ese entonces también.

La recreación de Shikamaru también lo captó y preguntó: "¿Es realmente Sakura? Algo está mal aquí. Creo que tal vez deberíamos intentar tomar el pergamino de otro equipo ".

Ino miró y suspiró al recordar que habían elegido atacar al equipo de Naruto ya que habían pensado que con el último muerto sería una elección fácil. Ella se rió sin alegría mientras pensaba: "Dios, yo era un idiota de Sasuke en ese entonces". Pensando en el Uchiha, se preguntó por qué no se había despertado todavía desde entonces, en los exámenes reales, su equipo había aparecido al igual que Rock Lee.

Ino fue sacada de sus pensamientos por Shikamaru diciendo: "Oye Ino, ¿qué piensas? ¿Deberíamos atacar o irnos?

"Creo que necesito hablar con ella", dijo Ino de pie y dirigiéndose hacia su amiga.

Sakura la notó inmediatamente diciendo: "Oye, pensé que tenías que esperar hasta después de que aparecieran para hacer una aparición".

"Llegan tarde", respondió notando que sus compañeros de equipo la seguían. Consciente de las trampas que Sakura había colocado, cerró la distancia para poder susurrar: "Creo que inconscientemente las asustaste. No estás tan desgastado como entonces.

"Quieres decir que no necesito fingir que aún estoy dormida", interrumpió una tercera voz.

Ambos kunoichi se giraron hacia el rubio jinchuriki que estaba sentado haciendo que Sakura dijera aliviada: "Estás bien. Me preocupaba que algo saliera mal con el sello ". A pesar de estar fuera de lugar para su yo más joven, envolvió sus brazos alrededor del jinchuriki.

"Hola, estoy bien. Solo pensé que necesitábamos permanecer como estábamos. Seguro que fuiste tierno con tus caricias por cierto Sakura. ¿Estás seguro de que estabas en el personaje?

Sakura se sonrojó avergonzada cuando admitió: "Podría haberme desviado un poco".

Shikamaru miró a su amigo Chouji y le preguntó: "¿Cuándo demonios comenzó a actuar Sakura como si le gustara Naruto?

Chouji se encogió de hombros admitiendo: "Ni siquiera estoy seguro de por qué Ino nos arrastró hasta aquí".

"No lo hice", dijo Ino molesta por los comentarios de su equipo, "Me seguiste". Dirigiendo su atención a Sakura y Naruto, dijo: "Es probable que a partir de este momento tengamos que cazarlos".

"Me temo que las únicas personas que cazarán a alguien serán nosotros", dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Ino se giró para ver a los tres Sound-nin que habían estado esperando y pensó que habían decidido mostrarse desde que aparecían más y más shinobi de Hoja. Una parte de ella se sintió insultada por su bravuconada ya que con la ventaja numérica que les pertenecía sabía que Sound Genin debería haber golpeado rápido y duro para compensarlo. Que se pasearían descaradamente e incluso anunciarse a sí mismos realmente la molestaba por estar tan subestimada. Pero recordar el encuentro durante el Examen real se vio obligado a admitir que habían sido el equipo mucho más fuerte. Su recuerdo de que su equipo no estaba preparado para enfrentar el sonido fue ayudado por las recreaciones de memoria de los comentarios de su equipo.

"Esto es malo", dijo el falso Shikamaru.

"Ino, dejemos que estos tipos se vean realmente fuertes", suplicó el falso Chouji mientras giraba para correr solo quedando en el claro debido a que Shikamaru sostenía su bufanda.

Ino los ignoró y aunque sabía que la respuesta preguntaba: "¿A quién cazas?"

"Sasuke Uchiha", respondió el chico vendado cuyo nombre recordaba era Dosu. "Despiértalo por nosotros para que podamos matarlo".

Ino miró hacia atrás cuando escuchó a Naruto gruñir enojado y se dio cuenta de que debido a que estaba inconsciente la primera vez que el equipo de Kin había aparecido, probablemente no se había dado cuenta de que Sasuke había sido su objetivo. Ahora que lo pensaba cuando Shikamaru y Chouji lo habían despertado, golpeándolo en la cabeza con un palo, el jinchuriki estaba completamente confundido. Sin embargo, nadie se había tomado el tiempo para explicarle lo que había sucedido. Ino se preguntó si saber que Kin había sido parte de los planes de Orochimaru para hacer que Sasuke abandonara afectó el deseo de Naruto de ayudar a despertarlo. Pero ella lo dudaba especialmente porque él había perdonado a Tayuya, que tenía un papel mucho más activo en ello. Sin mencionar que considerando lo que había sucedido la primera vez, Ino dudaba que Kin y los demás tuvieran la intención de sobrevivir a su encuentro con el Sasuke marcado por la Maldición.

Ino mantuvo un ojo en Naruto, hasta que Sakura se acercó y le puso la mano en la espalda mientras le susurraba algo al oído. Se calmó casi de inmediato haciendo que la kunoichi de Yamanaka supusiera que había sido para recordarle su objetivo y que el Sasuke que estaba detrás de ellos no estaba realmente allí. Aún así, Ino no pudo evitar sorprenderse por su reacción ya que ella había llegado a creer que había decidido dejar ir a Sasuke para enfocarse en su ambición. Supuso que una parte de él, aunque todavía quería ayudar a su amigo, se preguntó si se lo estaría ocultando, entonces, ¿qué más estaba ocultando?

Sin embargo, se centró en los tres Sound Genin cuando Zaku dijo: "Parece que tendremos que matarlos entonces. Yo me encargaré de ...

"Espera", dijo Ino interrumpiéndolo al recordar cómo la habían criticado a pesar de que ella se había apoderado del cuerpo de Kin. Suponiendo que podría decirnos que solo se preocupaban por conseguir a Sasuke, dijo: "¿Qué tal un intercambio? Te dejaremos tener a Sasuke a cambio de ella.

"Q-qué", dijo Kin sorprendido mientras la rubia kunoichi la señalaba, "Que se joda que no soy ..."

"Bien", dijo Dosu interrumpiendo a su compañera de equipo, "¿Para qué la quieres?"

"¿Que te importa?" Ino replicó.

"Jódense a los dos", gritó Kin enojado mientras se giraba para saltar. Sin embargo, Zaku apareció a su lado y colocó su túnel de aire contra su cráneo.

"No hagas esto más difícil de lo necesario, Kin. Todo lo que importa es la misión. Deberías saber eso. La camaradería es para tontos. Si te hubieran tomado como rehenes, con gusto te mataríamos para completar la misión.

Ino pudo ver las lágrimas aparecer en los ojos de las chicas y, aunque sospechaba que si sus compañeros de equipo eran tomados como rehenes, ella haría lo mismo, imaginaba que ser el sacrificado aún dolía. Ino mantuvo el disgusto en su rostro, y aunque sabía que estaba haciendo lo mismo, en principio se consoló en el hecho de que Sasuke era una recreación mental.

Zaku tiró de Kin detrás de Dosu manteniendo su túnel de aire presionado contra la cabeza de la niña. "Bueno", dijo el chico vendado haciendo que Ino asintiera y se hiciera a un lado. Naruto y Sakura siguieron su ejemplo y los shinobi de sonido estaban a punto de moverse para recoger su objetivo, pero se detuvieron. "¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó Dosu debido a que los dos seguían bloqueando un camino directo hacia Sasuke.

Ino maldijo mentalmente gritando: "Quítate de en medio, idiotas".

"Olvídalo", dijo el falso Shikamaru, "No sé qué está pasando. Pero sí sé que Leaf Shinobi no vende los suyos ".

"Sí", gritó Chouji aparentemente encontrando su columna vertebral.

Ino frunció el ceño mientras trataba de comprender las acciones de sus compañeros de equipo ya que durante el Examen Chunin los dos muchachos habían estado más que dispuestos a sentarse y observar cómo Sakura fue golpeado por el Sound-nin hasta que Ino literalmente los arrastró a la refriega. Tratando de razonar con ellos, ella dijo: "Mira, estos tipos son mucho más fuertes que el uso. Lo dijiste tú mismo Chouji y todo lo que quieren es Sasuke. No hay razón para que todos muramos ".

"Eso podría ser cierto", respondió Shikamaru, "y nunca me importó mucho el tipo. Pero él es miembro de Leaf, así que estoy dispuesto a arriesgar mi vida ".

Ino notó que algo parecido a déjà vu apareció en la cara de Naruto por un momento y también tuvo la sensación de que el Shikamaru de pie para proteger a Sasuke estaba más cerca del que actualmente era un chunin que el genin que había sido.

Zaku apartó su mano de la cabeza de Kin diciendo: "Supongo que volveremos a matarlos entonces".

"Parece", respondió Dosu con calma.

"Gilipollas", dijo Kin cuando Zaku la dejó, "¿realmente esperas que pelee contigo ahora?"

"Naturalmente", respondió Dosu con calma mientras se movía para posicionarse frente a Naruto y Sakura. Si no, también te trataremos como a un enemigo y te mataremos. Nuestro objetivo no son esos rollos estúpidos o llegar a la torre de forma segura. Nuestro único objetivo es la muerte de Sasuke Uchiha ".

"Demonios, sí", gritó Zaku acercando sus brazos a Ino.

"Hey, espera", trató de gritar, pero se vio obligada a esquivar mientras él le disparaba sus ondas de decapitación. Ino rodó fuera del camino aterrizando junto a Naruto y Sakura. Pero se vio obligada a moverse nuevamente, junto con los otros dos, mientras una sombra intentaba conectarse con la de ellos. "¿Qué carajo", gritó, "¿Por qué solo nos están atacando?"

"Solo intentaste intercambiar a Sasuke", dijo Sakura desviando un senbon lanzado por Kin.

"Sí, pero ¿no debería el Sound-nin ir tras Shikamaru y Chouji entonces?" Ino respondió.

"Buen punto", dijo Naruto antes de saltar hacia el borde del claro. A pesar de que su camino lo alejó de Sasuke, Chouji se convirtió en un gran humano más audaz y rodó para interceptar al rubio. Justo antes de ser aplastado, Naruto saltó hacia atrás evitando una explosión de Zaku para unirse a sus dos amantes.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Ino preguntó bailando lejos del intento de Shikamaru de vincularse con su sombra.

"Fue para probar tu punto", dijo Naruto lanzando un kunai a Shikamaru para obligarlo a retractarse de su jutsu. "Si quisieran proteger a Sasuke entonces me habrían dejado correr ya que reduciría las probabilidades en contra de ellos. En cambio, Chouji se movió para mantenerme aquí y, aunque no están anunciando el hecho de que están trabajando juntos. Es la única forma de explicar por qué aún no se han atacado entre sí ".

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan de juego?" Sakura preguntó evitando los intentos de Dosu de golpearla y asegurándose de no golpear su brazo melódico.

"Todos los que no vinieron con nosotros son enemigos", respondió Naruto al atrapar un senbon lanzado por Kin y tratar de golpear a Chouji con él mientras lo arrojaba.

Ino se resistió un poco, ya que, aunque en un nivel sabía que los dos niños que protegían a Sasuke actualmente, no eran reales. La idea de atacarlos como enemigos todavía era un poco difícil de aceptar. Estaba a punto de sugerir que se concentrara en Sound-nin cuando momentáneamente se distrajo cuando Kin gritó: "¿Cuál es la gran idea? Arruinaste mi tiro.

Centrándose en la kunoichi, Ino notó que había dibujado una cuenta sobre Chouji, pero se vio obligada a detener su lanzamiento cuando Zaku se interpuso entre ella y el Akimichi. Su compañera de equipo simplemente respondió: "Céntrate primero en los tres del centro".

"Pero ... nos iban a dejar ..."

"Kin", dijo Dosu aterrizando a su lado después de evitar un kunai de Sakura, "No nos preguntes. Matar a Sasuke es la misión.

"Eso es lo que estoy diciendo", dijo Kin, la confusión es fácil de ver y escuchar. "¿Por qué nos estamos centrando en ... urk".

La frase de Kin se cortó cuando Dosu la golpeó, lo que la hizo tropezar y caer al suelo del bosque. La kunoichi miró a su compañera de equipo que simplemente la fulminó con la mirada. Ino también estaba sorprendida ya que ya no estaba exactamente segura de lo que estaba pasando. Pero ella sabía que con los nuevos eventos, la mente de Kin estaba tratando de compensar la desviación de cómo habían sucedido las cosas.

Mientras Ino trataba de descifrarlo, Sakura decidió un curso de acción diferente diciendo: "Naruto, Ino, déjame el Sound-nin a mí".

Ino miró a su amiga y vio la misma expresión de determinación que había estado allí cuando se cortó el cabello para escapar de Kin durante los exámenes reales. Naruto asintió e Ino supuso que, aunque se había perdido lo que sucedió, entendió que algo importante había cambiado en Sakura ese día y que probablemente estaba tratando de evaluar cuánto había crecido. Sakura le dio a su amante una sonrisa rápida antes de acusar a Dosu que estaba en el proceso de decir: "Un débil como tú cree que puedes vencernos".

Pero Ino se perdió lo que sucedió después, ya que su falta de concentración en Shikamaru casi la termina cuando sintió la sensación familiar de estar atrapada en su jutsu. "Mierda", dijo tratando de volverse hacia él, pero no pudo moverse debido a la posesión de la sombra. Pero ella lo escuchó gritar: "¡Ahora Chouji!"

Ino entró en pánico al saber que en la mayoría de los casos Shikamaru la habría llamado a usar su jutsu para hacerse cargo del enemigo que había capturado. Pero sin sus habilidades simplemente aplastarlas a través del Tanque de Carne Humana de Chouji siempre fue un buen retroceso. Podía sentir el suelo vibrar y en un acto de crueldad que no asociaría con su compañero de equipo, él movió la cabeza para que la suya se volviera hacia la roca humana que se movía para rodar sobre ella.

"Rasengan", gritó Naruto apareciendo frente a ella golpeando su jutsu contra Chouji al mismo tiempo que arrojaba un kunai al lado de ella impactando un árbol más profundo en el bosque. Por un momento, ella temió que él fuera aplastado en su lugar, pero para su sorpresa, su jutsu envió al chico grande a volar. El Akimichi se estrelló contra un árbol aún en su forma redonda, pero un momento después volvió a su tamaño normal.

"C-chouji", Shikamaru tartamudeó su preocupación fácil de escuchar cuando su amigo aterrizó de costado frente a ellos. Rápidamente se convirtió en ira cuando un charco de sangre comenzó a extenderse a su alrededor por la herida viciosa que ella imaginaba que probablemente estaba en su espalda. "T-ustedes traidores, los mataré".

Shikamaru metió la mano en su bolsa tirando de un kunai, acción que Ino reflejó. El Nara luego cargó hacia adelante sus acciones causando que Ino se cerrara con Naruto, quien retrocedió hacia el bosque alejándolos de Sakura. Shikamaru lo persiguió manteniendo a Ino frente a él y se preparó para atacar cuando Naruto se detuvo de repente. Pero antes de que ella lo alcanzara, el kunai que había lanzado antes explotó debido a la etiqueta que había puesto en el mango. Como resultado del polvo y la suciedad que se levantó, Shikamaru no pudo mantener la conexión con su sombra y casi se tropezó como resultado de tener repentinamente el control de su propio cuerpo nuevamente. Afortunadamente para ella, Naruto arrojó un kunai hacia las copas de los árboles y luego usó su marca de zorro Hiraishined para agarrarla en sus brazos. Luego se teletransportó al kunai,

Aparecieron en una rama de árbol sobre el kunai y ella se sonrojó al estar en sus brazos, pero se concentró en el asunto en cuestión cuando él preguntó: "¿Estás bien?"

"S-sí ... es solo un poco ..."

Se interrumpió, pero Naruto sabía a lo que se refería cuando dijo: "Lo sé, es difícil ver a nuestros amigos como enemigos, incluso si no son reales".

"Sin embargo, no dudaste con Chouji", respondió Ino, pero deseó haber mantenido la boca cerrada, preocupada de haber sonado acusadora.

"Naturalmente", respondió Naruto con una sonrisa sabiendo una o dos cosas acerca de hablar sin pensar, "Tenía que proteger a mi Ino".

Escuchar las palabras de Naruto trajo un sentimiento de satisfacción y felicidad que la sorprendió. Sin mencionar la forma en que su rostro se calentó. Se preguntó brevemente si eran el resultado de que ella lo amara o el resultado de que un niño se arriesgara por ella, algo que a menudo había imaginado que Sasuke hacía en el pasado. Todas las preguntas con las que había estado luchando desde su reunión con sus compañeros comerciantes comenzaron a surgir nuevamente. Pero rápidamente los aplastó al darse cuenta de que su falta de atención casi la había matado de una vez. Al mirar a su compañero de equipo, pudo ver que él había asumido su postura, lo que significaba que estaba planeando una estrategia, por lo que dijo: "No podemos dejar que él tome sus pensamientos".

Sin embargo, apenas terminó su oración, abrió los ojos para mirarlos. Sabiendo que eso significaba que creía que tenía un plan de acción, se preguntó cómo encajarían con el genio que podría planear varios movimientos por delante. "Esto es malo", dijo mientras Naruto la acostaba a su lado.

"Estaremos bien", dijo el jinchuriki incluso cuando Shikamaru comenzó a arrojar kunai con hilos atados de los cuales colgaban múltiples etiquetas explosivas a su alrededor. El Nara dejó el área frente a él abierta para que, si alguno de ellos atacaba, su sombra pudiera usarse para atraparlos.

"Está tratando de provocarnos", advirtió Ino al darse cuenta de que las cadenas de etiquetas explosivas estaban destinadas a asegurarse de que Naruto o ella tuvieran que entrar en un espacio confinado para darle la ventaja.

"¿Puedes golpearlo con tu jutsu?"

Ino negó con la cabeza y dijo: "No, se ha dejado mucho espacio para maniobrar. Si echo de menos, estaré fuera de esta pelea durante al menos cinco minutos ".

"Entonces no te pierdas", dijo Naruto cuando apareció una sonrisa en su rostro antes de saltar del árbol al suelo. Casi de inmediato, Shikamaru se arrodilló para usar su jutsu.

"Mierda", pensó Ino, "Ese idiota, no puedo usar mi jutsu en este árbol sin que alguien atrape mi cuerpo. ¿Qué está pensando? Ino entró en pánico cuando la sombra de Nara comenzó a cerrarse con la carga de Naruto, pero luego lo vio hacer una señal que la había visto usar innumerables veces y se dio cuenta de lo que había planeado. Sintió su cuerpo calentarse por un momento cuando los sentimientos comenzaron a brotar en ella. No siendo el menor de ellos una satisfacción en la que él confiaba lo suficiente como para no solo retomar sus planes sin explicarlos, algo que podría alertar a Shikamaru, sino también actuar de acuerdo a ese plan sin dudarlo. Cayó al suelo detrás de él, hizo la misma señal y dejó volar su espíritu.

"Posesión de las sombras completa", dijo Shikamaru al atrapar a Naruto en su jutsu, "Realmente eres un idiota. Si hubieras tratado de cansarme desde la distancia arrojándome kunai o haciéndome ejercer chakra sobre clones, podrías haber creado una abertura que Ino podría haber explotado. En lugar de tratar de engañarme, podrías usar un jutsu exclusivo para el Yamanaka.

"Lo siento, Naruto simplemente no tiene la paciencia para eso".

"Qué", dijo Shikamaru sorprendido ya que había escuchado a Ino hablar de diferentes cuerpos muchas veces, así que sabía que era ella. Mirando detrás del rubio masculino, vio su cuerpo tirado en el suelo. Centrándose en el Ino poseía a Naruto; ahora se dio cuenta de por qué el chico había atacado hacia adelante sosteniendo sus manos de manera similar a Ino, no como una estratagema para que se mudara a un lugar donde no podía evitar el Yamanaka. Pero ahora se dio cuenta de que era para poder actuar como un relevo "Mierda", gritó mientras intentaba usar su jutsu para separar las manos de Naruto.

"Demasiado tarde", dijo Ino enviando su espíritu hacia adelante nuevamente. Golpeando a su compañero del punto muerto del Equipo Asuma, ella sonrió en su cuerpo diciendo: "Te tengo".

"Bien hecho Ino", dijo Naruto sonriéndole algo que la hizo sonrojar, lo que le pareció bastante extraño ya que no lo estaba haciendo en su propio cuerpo. "Um ... ¿Puedes terminar este jutsu por favor?"

"Correcto, lo siento", respondió ella poniéndose en contacto con ella misma.

Una vez libre del jutsu, Naruto se movió para levantar su cuerpo y una vez que estuvo segura en sus brazos preguntó: "¿Qué debemos hacer con él?"

"Lo manejaré, por favor saca mi cuerpo de aquí".

"Ino, estás seguro. Sé que esto es una recreación, pero aún así ... "

" Estoy segura ", respondió ella interrumpiéndolo," Shikamaru es un enemigo que no quiero a mis espaldas. El te subestimó. Algo que no volverá a hacer y no confío en que podamos atarlo de una manera que lo mantenga permanentemente fuera de nuestro cabello ".

Naruto asintió entendiendo antes de desaparecer en un destello rojo para reunirse con Sakura. Ino se movió hacia la barrera de etiquetas que Shikamaru había creado y metió la mano en su bolsa para sacar varias cadenas más de etiquetas explosivas. Lanzando el kunai unido a ellos en un patrón del que ella podría escapar, sonrió tristemente diciendo: "Lo siento", antes de mover la cuerda más cercana a ella haciendo que las etiquetas comiencen a fumar. Esperó hasta el último segundo para que Shikamaru no pudiera planear una salida y justo cuando terminó su jutsu pensó que lo había escuchado decir: "Qué problemático".

Kin hizo una mueca de dolor y no podía creer lo que le decían sus ojos mientras miraba los dos cadáveres de sus compañeros de equipo. "Quédate quieta", dijo la chica de cabello rosado sosteniéndola por el pelo con brusquedad mientras trataba de ajustar su posición de rodillas.

Kin intentó girar la cabeza, pero el agarre de hierro que la niña tenía sobre ella lo impidió. Tratando de entender lo que sucedió, recordó los pocos segundos que le tomó a la kunoichi diezmar completamente a su equipo. Después de que Dosu se había burlado de ella, la kunoichi simplemente había atacado directamente a él mientras sus compañeros Leaf-nin luchaban entre ellos desapareciendo en el bosque. Dosu se giró hacia ella, pero la kunoichi simplemente se detuvo y rápidamente se apartó de su alcance, haciendo que fallara por completo. Ella rápidamente respondió con una patada que atrapó a Dosu en el costado de su cabeza y ante el asombro de Kin y Zaku su cabeza se inclinó en un ángulo inhumano cuando se escuchó un gran chasquido.

/ Cuando Dosu se arrodilló antes de caer al suelo deshuesado, el kunoichi atacó a Zaku, quien la golpeó con sus túneles de viento a pesar de la sorpresa de ver a su compañero de equipo ser eliminado tan fácilmente. "No te acerques más", le gritó explotando con todo lo que tenía.

/ Su ataque cortó una gran franja a través del bosque y cuando el polvo despejó el cuerpo medio enterrado del kunoichi colocado a su lado. "Joder, sí, toma a esa perra", gritó Zaku. Volviéndose hacia Kin y demasiado complacido consigo mismo, dijo: "¡Mira eso Kin! Dosu siempre pensó que era una mierda, pero míralo ahora.

/ "Y tú también deberías", dijo la voz del kunoichi desde detrás de él.

/ A pesar de eso, se volvió hacia donde debería haber estado el cuerpo de la kunoichi solo para verlo convertirse en humo para revelar el cadáver de Dosu. "¡¿Qué sustitución ?!" Ahora volviendo a la voz, solo dio media vuelta cuando un puño se conectó con el costado de su cara. Al volar, su cabeza se estrelló contra un árbol y, por la salpicadura de sangre que apareció, dejó pocas dudas de que estaba muerto.

/ Kin dio un paso atrás cuando la kunoichi se volvió hacia ella y no podía creer que era la misma chica que habían visto. De acuerdo, parecía haber cambiado a mitad de camino al observarla, por lo que habían retrasado su ataque, pero la kunoichi que tenía delante casi parecía una persona diferente. "S-quédate atrás", gritó Kin lanzándole senbon a la chica. Ella los esquivó fácilmente antes de cargar a través de las cuchillas voladoras moviéndose tanto como fuera necesario para evitarlos. "Maldición, ¿por qué está pasando esto?"

/ La kunoichi no respondió sorprendiéndola saltando a un lado antes de continuar su camino hacia el Sound-nin. Kin sabía que era porque ella había entrado en el rango donde esquivar era casi imposible ya que incluso la reacción humana solo podía seguir el ritmo. Sin embargo, hizo el truco cuando Kin trató de golpearla con un tiro salvaje, su puntería interrumpida por el repentino cambio de dirección. Sabiendo que probablemente no saldría de otra antes de que la chica aparentemente imparable cerrase con ella. Kin decidió huir tan volteado, pero solo logró dar un paso cuando la empujaron hacia atrás cuando la kunoichi la agarró por el cabello y la arrancó.

/ "Sabes, una vez comentaste que estaba demasiado orgulloso de mi cabello. Pero ahora que lo veo, parece que tienes algo propio.

/ "¿Q-de qué estás hablando?" Dijo Kin tratando de ajustar su posición de rodillas para mirar a la chica.

"Quédate quieto", dijo Sakura ignoró la pregunta de las chicas para apretar el cabello de Kin sosteniendo la cabeza de la chica fácilmente mientras intentaba mirarla. Sakura dirigió su atención hacia donde Naruto e Ino habían desaparecido después de tratar con Chouji. Ella admitiría sentirse un poco preocupada ya que sabía que el Nara era un genio táctico y solo esperaba que la naturaleza impredecible de Naruto lo mantuviera un paso adelante. Afortunadamente ella no necesitaba preocuparse mientras él apareciera sosteniendo a Ino en sus brazos.

Al ver la forma deshuesada en que la retenían, sintió una punzada de miedo de que no hubieran escapado ilesos, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, Ino dijo: "Regresé, Naruto. Puedes abatirme.

Exhalando el aliento, no se dio cuenta de que había retenido a Sakura y comenzó a decir: "¿Qué pasa con Shika ...?" Sin embargo, una gran explosión la interrumpió y envió una bola de fuego gigante al aire, por lo que dijo: "No importa".

La cautiva de Sakura comenzó a retorcerse cuando comenzó a entrar en pánico preguntando: "¿Q-qué quieres conmigo?"

Naruto se agachó frente a ella y le dio una de sus sonrisas más brillantes y dijo: "Por favor no tengas miedo. No estamos aquí para lastimarte.

"¿Entonces qué quieres?"

Naruto asintió con la cabeza hacia Sakura, quien la soltó y Kin se cayó hacia adelante, pero Naruto la sostuvo y dijo: "Queremos ayudarte. Lo creas o no, esto es ... "

" ¿Quién hizo esto? "

Los ojos de todos se volvieron hacia el que hablaba concentrado en la recreación de Sasuke mientras estaba parado allí con un chakra púrpura volando a su alrededor mientras la mitad de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por las manchas negras de su marca de maldición. Repitiendo su pregunta, preguntó: "¿Quién hizo esto?" mientras agitaba su mano sobre la destrucción que había sido otorgada al bosque.

Naruto se puso de pie para enfrentar a su compañero de equipo y dijo: "Supongo que se podría decir que fue un esfuerzo de equipo dormilón".

Sasuke desapareció y apareció junto a Naruto e intentó dar un revés al rubio. Solo sus muchas horas de entrenamiento con Tsunade y sus otros amantes le permitieron atraparlo obviamente sorprendiendo al Uchiha. Sin embargo, Sasuke sonrió un momento después y dijo: "Bien, he querido pelear contigo y parece que finalmente podrás ofrecer un desafío".

Agarrando la muñeca de Naruto lo arrojó lejos, pero el Jinchuriki logró aterrizar sobre sus pies. Se giró y vio a Sakura e Ino moverse para atacar, pero Sasuke nuevamente se movió increíblemente rápido para cerrar la distancia entre él y Naruto. Naruto levantó los brazos bloqueando la patada que Sasuke le dio. Tropezó un poco por el poder del golpe y al recordar su batalla con Sasuke en el Valle del Fin comenzó a invocar parte de su chakra Bijuu.

"Naruto, no uses el Kyuubi", lo llamó Ino, capaz de sentir que el chakra que había querido usar crecía en intensidad.

"¿Por qué?"

"Te lo explicaré más tarde, simplemente no lo hagas", llamó metiendo la mano en su bolsa para sacar varios shuriken.

"Mierda", dijo Naruto bloqueando otra patada de Sasuke que la usó para alejarse del jinchuriki. Cuando se alejó, se llevó la mano a la boca y disparó varias bolas de fuego en la dirección de Naruto. El rubio saltó de lado y al aterrizar sobre sus pies creó tres clones de sombra que se cerraron con su compañero de equipo. Sasuke sonrió fácilmente tratando con los clones, pero mientras se disipaban el humo oscureció a los dos compañeros de equipo. Naruto aprovechó la oportunidad para crear un Rasengan y cargó hacia adelante. Estaba a punto de entrar en la nube cuando el sonido de un millar de pájaros piando llenó el aire, así como una luz emitida por la nube que era otra señal del jutsu que Sasuke estaba a punto de usar.

Consciente de que en este momento el Chidori no era parte del arsenal de Sasuke, el Jinchuriki dijo: "Eso no es posible", ya que su cargo fue recibido por uno de Sasuke. Los dos muchachos golpearon su jutsu uno contra el otro y después de unos momentos de que los dos jutsu chocaron entre sí, los muchachos fueron destrozados.

Naruto deslizó sus pies dejando una profunda impresión desde donde había comenzado su deslizamiento. Cayendo de rodillas, miró a Sasuke, quien simplemente le devolvió la sonrisa y dijo: "No está mal".

Sasuke evitó el shuriken lanzado por Ino mientras Sakura cargaba para cerrar la distancia entre ellos. "Mantente fuera de esto", gritó de nuevo moviéndose rápidamente para aparecer detrás de Ino. Sakura trató de volverse para ayudar a su amiga, pero Sasuke ya estaba retirando su mano, con otro Chidori crujiendo, para hundirlo en el pecho del Yamanaka.

Naruto creó un clon que desapareció en un destello de luz que apareció cerca de Ino y la empujó fuera del camino tomando el golpe en su lugar. Luego Hiraishined y creando un Rasengan lo estrelló contra el costado de Sasuke impulsándolo a través del bosque. Ya olvidándose del niño, se volvió hacia su amante rubio y le preguntó: "¿Estás bien?"

Sin embargo, antes de que ella pudiera responder, se escuchó una risa enloquecida desde donde Sasuke había aterrizado. De pie, el Uchiha se volvió hacia ellos con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro cuando su piel se oscureció y una mano grande como alas brotó de su espalda. Todos los presentes lo miraron conmocionados, aunque solo Naruto sabía que Sasuke estaba mostrando un poder al que no debería tener acceso, al menos no todavía.

"¿Q-qué está pasando aquí?" Sakura preguntó: "¿Qué le está pasando?"

"Es una forma que obtuvo de su marca de maldición. Aunque no pensé que sería capaz de hacerlo tan pronto después de obtenerlo ".

"Mierda, esto no es bueno", dijo Ino mientras Naruto la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

"No es broma", respondió Naruto suavemente, "Ino, cuando se veía así en nuestra última batalla todavía era un poco más fuerte que yo, incluso en mi estado de cola".

"Entonces vamos a tener que vencerlo sin él", respondió Ino. "Naruto, algo ha salido mal con este intento. Shikamaru y Chouji fueron demasiado rápidos para volverse contra nosotros. Los compañeros de equipo de Kin intentaban eliminarnos en lugar de que los dos se interpusieran en su camino ".

"Sin mencionar que Sasuke es mucho más fuerte de lo que debería haber sido en este momento", agregó Naruto asegurándose de mantener todo su enfoque en el sonriente Uchiha transformado.

"Sí, lo sé. Estuve aquí, ¿recuerdas? Creo que de alguna manera nuestros recuerdos se mezclan para crear obstáculos más fuertes de lo que de otra manera nos enfrentaríamos ".

"Por qué", preguntó Sakura.

"No lo sé, pero es evidente que todo está encontrando una razón para oponerse a nosotros. Shikamaru y Chouji de repente desarrollaron una lealtad hacia sus compañeros Leaf-nin que ahora solo asociaría con ellos. Sin mencionar que Sasuke muestra su deseo de derrotar a Naruto mucho antes. Es evidente que todos los que forman parte de esta recreación se nos opondrán. Eso incluye a Kyuubi; si intentas invocar sus poderes en este momento, Naruto. Es probable que pierdas el control ya que su conciencia no está dentro de ti en este momento.

"Sí, pero la de mi madre es".

"No podemos estar seguros y los riesgos son demasiado grandes", respondió Ino y se tensó cuando Sasuke repentinamente cargó hacia adelante sus pies sin tocar el suelo mientras sus alas lo lanzaban hacia adelante. "Ahí viene."

Kushina no estaba segura de lo que estaba sucediendo en este momento, pero estaba lo suficientemente consciente como para saber que no estaba exactamente en el sello . "Ahí la tiene", gritó Anbu mientras saltaba de un edificio para aterrizar en una calle que conducía a los campos de entrenamiento. Era consciente de que en ese momento Naruto debería estar intentando ayudar a la kunoichi de sonido que había sido utilizada como sacrificio para traer de vuelta a Haku. Kushina creía que su estado actual era el resultado de ese intento.

Aunque no había visto el sello que estaban usando, sabía lo suficiente sobre ellos como para saber que un sello de enlace mental tendía a no permitir que el que entraba en la mente de una persona interfiriera. Naturalmente, la razón de esto fue porque, a medida que una persona daba a conocer su presencia, la mente podía reaccionar de maneras incalculables a medida que se realizaban los cambios. Cuando Naruto le contó lo que habían planeado, ella dudó en brindarle su apoyo. Pero la determinación de su hijo de ayudar a la niña finalmente la había conquistado, sin mencionar que parecía que al menos él entendía que sería peligroso.

Sin embargo, lo último que esperaba era despertarse en medio del pueblo. Durante un tiempo, mantuvo un perfil bajo mientras trataba de averiguar exactamente lo que había sucedido. La mejor teoría que se le ocurrió fue que su libertad actual era el resultado del vínculo mental que intentaba procesar su existencia en su hijo. Después de todo, cuando Naruto tomó el examen por primera vez, el Kyuubi dentro de él había sido un zorro esperando escapar, no una madre servicial. Por lo tanto, había decidido aprovechar el tiempo de espera al quedarse en un edificio de apartamentos en ruinas, consciente de que cualquier interacción que hiciera podría causar ondas que empeorarían la situación. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus intenciones hace varios minutos, un escuadrón de Anbu había irrumpido en su escondite y la había calificado de espía. Suponiendo que el ataque era la forma mental de Kin de repeler los elementos que cambiaban lo que sabía que debería estar sucediendo, decidió ir en busca de su hijo. Solo esperaba que él permaneciera a salvo hasta que ella llegara.

Naruto cumplió con la carga de Sasuke pero fue expulsado mientras Sasuke realizaba una patada giratoria que conectaba con su barbilla. Cayendo sobre su espalda, se puso de pie cuando Sakura pasó junto a él. Sasuke evitó fácilmente sus columpios y se dejó caer al suelo para levantarla. Como ella estaba prácticamente horizontal en el aire, él la golpeó en el estómago y la envió de regreso hacia Naruto, quien la atrapó.

Kin miró desesperado pero se concentró en Ino cuando dijo: "Bueno, ¿vas a arrodillarte allí en la tierra o vas a ayudar?"

"Ayuda", dijo Kin incrédulo, "Ya ni siquiera sé lo que está pasando. Fuimos enviados a matar a Sasuke, ahora mi equipo está muerto y estás afirmando que quieres ayudarme. ¿Pero ayudarme de qué?

Ino les devolvió la mirada a los dos amantes mientras Naruto lanzaba a Sakura detrás de él. Ella aterrizó sobre sus pies cuando él bloqueó un golpe de Sasuke y luego se aferró al brazo para girarlo hacia Sakura. La kunoichi de cabello rosado gritó: "Shannero", mientras lanzaba un puñetazo propio. Sasuke logró doblar sus alas frente a él cuando el golpe se conectó y rodó como una gran bola.

Ino volvió su atención a Kin diciendo: "Mira, sé que todo es realmente confuso en este momento. Pero confía en mí, estamos aquí para ayudar. Si no lo acepta, el destino que le espera será desagradable ".

A pesar de no tener una razón para confiar en la kunoichi, algo le dijo lo que la rubia dijo que era verdad. Aún así, Kin no quería sonar demasiado desesperado, así que dijo: "Claro, no puedo volver a Orochimaru un fracaso y parece que ustedes están tratando de matar a Sasuke, así que ayudaré".

Ino asintió antes de avanzar para ayudar a su amante y miembro de Harem mientras Kin hurgaba en su bolsa. Al encontrar el senbon que quería, los sacó mientras saltaba a las copas de los árboles. Entrar en un buen lugar mientras los tres luchaban contra el demonio como Sasuke; los arrojó al suelo alrededor del área y luego jaló los hilos.

Naruto hizo una pausa al escuchar el tintineo de las campanas antes de moverse para bloquear un golpe lanzado por Sasuke. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, el golpe estaba lejos. Sin cuestionar su buena fortuna, golpeó su rodilla contra el estómago del Uchiha.

Cuando Sasuke intentó contraatacar, giró hacia el lugar completamente equivocado. Al levantar la vista, vio a Kin parado en un árbol con una mano sujetando varias cuerdas y la otra a punto de lanzar otro senbon.

Ella lo dejó volar, pero Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, sintió el ataque y movió su ala para bloquear el ataque. El dolor le permitió romper el genjutsu y girando se preparó para disparar un jutsu de fuego hacia la posición de Sound-nin. Pero cuando se llevó la mano a la boca, Ino y Sakura se deslizaron por el suelo hacia él pateando las espinillas. Como era de esperar, la pierna que Sakura pateó se rompió y Sasuke aulló de dolor cuando sus alas lo impulsaron hacia arriba y lejos. Mientras volaba, disparó su jutsu hacia Kin, haciendo que ella saltara de su percha mientras estallaba en llamas.

Sasuke aterrizó cerca del cadáver de Chouji y usó el árbol en el que el cuerpo del Akimichi se había estrellado como soporte mientras extendía su mano. Se formó un chidori que pronto se volvió negro cuando el chakra de la marca de maldición comenzó a mezclarse con él. El poderoso jutsu envió electricidad a todas partes, parte de la cual se arqueó sobre Chouji y los otros cadáveres mientras Sasuke sonreía sombríamente, diciendo: "Esto es. Ya he jugado bastante contigo, Naruto.

Naruto deseaba poder recurrir a su chakra Bijuu y consideró usar el Rasenshuriken, pero sabiendo el estado en el que lo dejaría, decidió el jutsu en el que él y Jiraiya habían trabajado y que había perfeccionado gracias al tiempo que entrenaba con sus amantes. Creando dos clones, mantuvo sus manos detrás de él mientras comenzaban a formar el chakra que necesitaría. Creando dos Rasengans Gigantes, cargó hacia adelante mientras su antiguo amigo seguía su ejemplo gritando: "¡Naruto!"

Naruto usó una de las bolas gigantes de charka para encontrarse con el jutsu de Sasuke y cuando los dos chocaron usaron la otra mano para golpear al otro Rasengan contra el pecho de Sasuke. "Bastardo", gritó el monstruo Uchiha antes de volar y atravesar varios árboles.

Cayendo de rodillas, Naruto respiró profundamente esperando que esta vez fuera el ganador. Sin embargo, el aplazamiento duró poco cuando la pila de escombros que había caído sobre Sasuke comenzó a moverse. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero sin que Kyuubi lo refrescara, temía el resultado de otra pelea. Sin embargo, Sakura e Ino moviéndose frente a él para protegerlo lo ayudaron a encontrar la fuerza para ponerse de pie nuevamente.

Un gran árbol se movió para revelar a Sasuke mientras él les enviaba una mirada fulminante. Obviamente, también le dolió mucho, ya que su costado era un cráter, aunque ya parecía estar sanando, dijo: "Esto no ha terminado perdedor, antes de salir al aire nuevamente esta vez para encontrar un lugar para descansar y sanar.

Kin miró hacia el cielo que se estaba oscureciendo antes de volverse hacia el Leaf-nin preguntando: "Está bien, ¿qué demonios está pasando?"

Los tres compartieron una mirada antes de que Naruto comenzara a decir: "Bueno ..."

Shizune movió su mirada de una pantalla a otra, monitoreando todas las lecturas de aquellos actualmente vinculados al Sound-nin con una creciente sensación de pánico. Volviendo al grupo de pantallas de Kin, miró la que era una grabación de su patrón de ondas cerebrales del período de quince horas antes de que Naruto y los demás hubieran entrado en su mente y, por lo tanto, estuviera libre de contaminación por su presencia. Al mirar el monitor de la lectura actual, sintió ganas de maldecir debido a que era casi completamente diferente. Dirigiendo su atención a las lecturas de los signos vitales de Naruto, Sakura, Ino e incluso Kin, se calmó un poco cuando volvieron a la normalidad desde su estado de agitación.

Exhalando un suspiro de alivio, casi se orinó a sí misma cuando Tsunade entró en la habitación ladrando rápidamente, "¿Algún cambio?"

Tomando el control de sí misma, Shizune respondió: "Las cosas parecían haberse calmado por el momento, aunque el patrón de ondas cerebrales actuales de Kin no se parece en nada a lo que era en este momento desde antes de entrar".

"Eso es natural", dijo Kyuubi entrando en la habitación detrás de Tsunade, "solo significa que probablemente han hecho contacto".

"No lo creo", dijo Tsunade sombríamente, "no te habría conseguido de otra manera. Casi no podía esperar el turno de Tsume y Hana para vigilar tu casa.

Kyuubi pareció sorprendido de escuchar que Tsunade consideraría soplar su tapadera, así que dijo: "¿Qué le dijo que sucedió para provocar lo que habría sido una decisión tan imprudente?"

"Antes de aprobar este pequeño experimento, me aseguré de que cada uno de los participantes me contara lo que les había sucedido durante los exámenes. Hice esto para poder trazar un gráfico de estrés. Dado que Ino y Sakura eran las únicas que peleaban cuando Kin aparecía, usaría cuando ambos estaban emocionados como la mejor suposición de cuando hicieron contacto con ella. Eso, junto con el cambio repentino en el patrón de ondas cerebrales de Kin, probablemente ocurriría cuando hicieran contacto ".

"Una buena teoría," dijo Kyuubi alabando al Hokage, "¿Entonces supongo que hicieron contacto?"

"Más probable."

"¿Entonces cuál es el problema?"

Tsunade se volvió hacia los monitores y señaló el marcado para Naruto: "El problema es que Naruto también estuvo activo durante este período. Si estuvieran siguiendo la línea de tiempo, él no debería haberlo hecho.

"Quizás aún no hayan llegado al punto de contacto," Kyuubi se encogió de hombros. "No quiero decir que te preocupes por nada. Pero el momento en el que queríamos que intentaran hablar con ella fue durante la segunda prueba de los exámenes de Chunin. Podría ser simplemente que en este momento se enfrentan a diferentes oponentes al mismo tiempo ".

Tsunade negó con la cabeza un poco de la preocupación que sintió llegar a su rostro cuando dijo: "Eso no explicaría los patrones de ondas cerebrales de Kin. Ya no se parecen a su patrón desde antes de entrar. Ellos ... "La atención de Tsunade fue retirada del Bijuu cuando todos los monitores comenzaron a emitir un pitido indicando que la persona con la que estaban conectados estaba bajo un estrés considerable. El tipo de estrés que sentía una persona cuando su vida estaba en peligro.

"Bueno ..." Naruto comenzó a explicarle a Kin pero alguien lo interrumpió gritando su nombre.

"¡Naruto!"

Girando hacia la posible amenaza, fue derribado cuando algo chocó con él. Sin embargo, se relajó un poco ya que sus labios estaban cubiertos por la suave humedad que generalmente asociaba con los besos. Centrándose en la cara, no pudo evitar abrazar a la niña mientras la acercaba. Ella rompió el beso diciendo: "Siempre quise besarte incluso en ese entonces Naruto".

"Bueno, he aquí para recuperar el tiempo perdido, Hinata", respondió presionando sus labios contra los de ella.

"¿Qué carajo? ¿Por qué besas a Naruto de todas las personas, Hinata? su compañera de equipo Kiba gritó desde el árbol del que se había lanzado.

"Cállate Kiba", respondió con severidad, "He esperado mucho tiempo para besar a Naruto cuando se veía así. Fue una oportunidad demasiado buena para dejarla pasar ".

"Hola desde cuándo ..." Kiba se detuvo cuando se hizo evidente que Hinata lo estaba ignorando a favor de besar al rubio shinobi.

"Esto no parece ser la misma Hinata con la que entramos en este bosque", dijo Shino caminando junto a su compañero de equipo masculino. "Por qué, tal vez ella ha entrado en un ciclo de apareamiento".

"Ella no es un insecto", dijo Kiba sacudiendo la cabeza.

Hinata rompió el beso susurrando: "No sé si tengo ganas de aparearme". Frotando su entrepierna contra la de Naruto, agregó: "Se siente como si alguien más también lo hiciera".

Temari, que había estado viajando con Hinata desde que sus equipos se habían topado, tiró de la niña por la oreja y la puso de pie y dijo: "Tranquila, niña, no olvidemos a quién estamos tratando de perder".

"Ow, ow, ow", gimió Hinata cuando Temari se la llevó, "pero quería besar a Naruto por tanto tiempo, incluso durante los primeros exámenes".

Naruto se sentó y consciente de que Kin lo miraba con una mezcla de confusión y vergüenza, trató de ajustar su postura sentada para ocultar su erección. Teniendo una idea de lo que estaban haciendo los dos kunoichi viajando juntos, simplemente preguntó: "¿Gaara?"

Temari asintió y dijo: "Sí, de vuelta durante el examen real establecimos un récord de lo rápido que llegamos a la torre. Después de que él mató a algunos Rain-nin por su pergamino, se suponía que debíamos dirigirnos allí. En aquel entonces habíamos sentido un equipo, pero como su sed de sangre estaba saciada, los dejó ir. No iba a ir esta vez, así que salimos corriendo.

"Es un monstruo", agregó Kiba, "Akamaru nunca antes había sentido un chakra tan grande". Dirigió su atención al perro cuya cabeza sobresalía de su chaqueta y al darse cuenta de que estaba temblando preguntó: "¿Qué es, chico? ¿Está ese monstruo cerca de nuevo? El perro se quejó en respuesta causando que Kiba dijera: "¿Qué quieres decir que tienes antes?" El perro respondió nuevamente haciendo que el Inuzuka respondiera incrédulo: "Naruto tiene más chakra que incluso ese monstruo sal de aquí".

Naruto tensó algo que Hinata y Temari notaron. También se dieron cuenta del hecho de que tanto Sakura como Ino se movieron para poder atacar a los otros miembros del Equipo Ocho. Fue un movimiento que no pasó desapercibido por uno de ellos que al ver el cadáver de Chouji se acercó para mirar la herida que lucía. Agachándose y girando el cadáver, no estaba familiarizado con el tipo de jutsu que lo había causado, por lo que se volvió y preguntó: "Parece que estamos incomodando a nuestros colegas de Kiba. Eso puede explicar la condición de Chouji.

Temari buscó a su fan que obviamente estaba en guardia al igual que Kiba. Naruto dudaba que en ese momento cualquiera de los hombres creyera que se estaba preparando para atacarlos. Volviéndose hacia Kin, confiando en sus damas para asegurarse de que ni Kiba ni Shino se aprovecharan de su falta de atención hacia ellos, dijo: "Kin, sé que estás confundido. Pero, por lo que he reunido, Gaara probablemente nos perseguirá desde que Temari está aquí. Confía en mí cuando digo que no es algo bueno. Si confías en nosotros por un momento, te prometo que te explicaremos todo.

"¡Hey, no nos ignores bastardo! ¿Mataste a Chouji? Gritó Kiba dando un paso hacia Naruto solo para que Hinata le cerrara el paso. "Hinata, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

"Es obvio que su apego a Naruto es más fuerte que los lazos con su equipo", dijo Shino cuando los insectos comenzaron a abandonar su manga en preparación para atacar. Cuando levantó la manga de su atención sobre la kunoichi que se preparaba para atacarlo, no notó que el cuerpo detrás de él comenzaba a temblar muy ligeramente. Sin embargo, todo eso cambió cuando el cadáver de Chouji repentinamente se lanzó hacia adelante y lo agarró de la pierna. "Qué demonios ..." dijo Shino mirando la amenaza y gritó cuando el reanimado Chouji le mordió la pierna.

"Mierda", dijo Naruto al notar que los cuerpos de Dosu y Zaku también se levantaban y luego se dirigían directamente hacia Shino para morderlo. "No recuerdo jodidamente que esto haya sucedido. ¿Que esta pasando?"

Hinata activó su línea de sangre y vio que los sistemas de chakra de los shinobi no muertos todavía estaban activos, pero era de un color blanco y negro. Al informar que informó sus hallazgos, Sakura dijo: "¿No crees que la maldición de Sasuke está detrás de esto?"

"Si es así, es lo primero que escucho de algo así", dijo Naruto, "larguémonos de aquí".

"¿Q-qué hay de Shino?" Kiba preguntó dividido entre seguir al jinchuriki y kunoichi y ayudar a su compañero de equipo.

"Se ha ido", respondió Naruto haciendo que el shinobi se volviera y notara que el Aburame ya no estaba gritando y que el shinobi reanimado comenzaba a concentrarse en él.

"Mierda", dijo Kiba antes de tomar los árboles para seguir a los demás.

Naruto miró hacia Ino y preguntó: "¿Qué acaba de pasar?"

"No sé", respondió ella.

"Mierda, esa es la última vez que veo una película de terror con Anko". Pensando en su otro amante, dijo: "Ya vuelvo". Desapareciendo en un destello rojo, reapareció primero con una Tenten sorprendida, y después de informarla, se teletransportó una vez más. Esta vez, cuando reapareció, Anko estaba aferrado a su espalda como si hubiera estado en una pelea monstruosa.

"¿Que pasó?" Sakura preguntó moviéndose para ver si la mujer necesitaba asistencia médica.

"Orochimaru", respondió ella simplemente.

"Estamos en una mierda profunda", dijo Naruto, que era un sentimiento que todos parecían compartir.

A pesar de su calma anterior, Kyuubi comenzaba a sentirse un poco nerviosa a pesar de las salvaguardas que había incorporado al sello. "¿Sabes lo que está pasando?" preguntó ella pensando que el Hokage la ignoraría como lo había hecho las dos últimas veces que preguntó.

"La mayoría de ellos están reaccionando como si hubieran visto algo que los conmocionó", respondió Tsunade, mirando por encima del hombro. "¿Tienes alguna idea de a qué se enfrentan?"

Kyuubi negó con la cabeza en el negativo dicho: "Me temo que si se han puesto en contacto con Kin y le han revelado la verdad, entonces para que todos reaccionen de esta manera, ella debe resistirse".

"Dudo que pueda aguantar tanta pelea", dijo Tsunade señalando a las pantallas que monitoreaban a Naruto y los demás.

"No ella de una manera física. Pero mentalmente.

"No entiendo", dijo Shizune uniéndose a la conversación, "si ella se ha dado cuenta, ¿no debería despertarse como lo hiciste con Tayuya?"

Kyuubi sacudió la cabeza sin dar explicaciones, "la mente de Tayuya estaba algo consciente. Simplemente no pudo comunicarse debido al daño a su cuerpo. La mente de Kin mientras estaba activa comenzó a operar en un circuito, por lo que no tuvo que aceptar lo que le sucedió. La traición de Orochimaru y el tiempo a solas en el aislamiento del ataúd probablemente le crearon tanto estrés que preferiría retirarse a su memoria antes de enfrentarlo ".

"Maldición," dijo Tsunade moviéndose para agacharse junto a Naruto. Pasándole la mano por la cara, preguntó con preocupación: "Si están en peligro, ¿qué les pasará si resultan heridos o muertos?"

"Nada", respondió Kyuubi sonando vagamente insultado, "sabía que las cosas podrían ir mal para ellos, así que asegúrate de que si algo les ocurriera en su mente simplemente se despertaran". Tsunade exhaló un suspiro de alivio ante eso, pero se tensó cuando Kyuubi agregó: "Sin embargo, me temo que Kin, por otro lado, es una historia diferente".

"¿Por qué?"

"Los peligros que enfrentan es la forma subconsciente de Kin de no lidiar con lo que le sucedió. Pero, la parte consciente de ella debe darse cuenta de la verdad ahora, especialmente si Naruto se lo ha explicado. Por lo tanto, si alcanzan el límite de tiempo y ella no se ha despertado, podría ser desastroso para ella ".

"¿Desastroso cómo?" Shizune preguntó enviando una mirada preocupada hacia Sound-nin cuya cara parecía casi dolorida al escuchar malas noticias.

"Si alcanzan la marca de quince horas, y su mente se restablece, entonces ocurrirá una de dos cosas. Su lado consciente enfrentará lo que necesita y se despertará. O bien, no podrá lidiar con eso y probablemente perderá su voluntad de vivir ".

"Quiere decir…"

"Su cerebro simplemente se apagará y morirá", dijo Kyuubi de manera casual. "Puede ser prudente despertarlos ya que en este momento dudo que puedan hacer mucho más por ella".

"No estaría tan segura", dijo Tsunade de pie y apartándose de su amante, "Kyuubi, necesito que me traigas a alguien".

"No creo que sea muy sabio. Se supone que debo estar en mi casa en este momento.

"Lo sé, pero tú eres el único que podrá llegar y regresar a tiempo para marcar la diferencia".

Kyuubi arqueó una ceja y preguntó: "¿A dónde esperas exactamente que vaya?"

A lo que Tsunade simplemente sonrió antes de decir: "Suna".

Kin observó a Naruto pararse detrás de Sakura mientras ella examinaba a Anko. Al mirar alrededor de la cueva donde se escondían, pudo ver que todos los kunoichi presentes estaban igual de preocupados. Kin se movió hacia la entrada y miró el lago que estaba justo afuera después de una caída de varios metros. Anko los condujo hasta allí, y se jactó de que prácticamente había vivido en el Bosque de la Muerte durante un tiempo. Kin se burló suavemente ya que el nombre del Área de Entrenamiento Cuarenta y Cuatro era más apropiado que nunca. Mirando hacia atrás al Shinobi reunido, se preguntó por qué estaban tan preocupados por la única mujer, pero apenas había derramado una lágrima por el niño Kiba. Lo habían capturado poco después de que comenzaran a correr, ya que al que llamaban Chouji fácilmente lo atraparon corriendo por el suelo y, aunque parecía que el genin zombi no había sido capaz de aprovechar su chakra para saltar entre los árboles. No había impedido que saltara para arrebatar al Inuzuka del aire. Sus pedidos de ayuda no habían recibido respuesta, pero cuando los zombis enfrentaron a Dosu, Shino y Zaku, intentaron agarrar a una víctima propia. Temari y Tenten habían desatado una andanada de ataques de largo alcance que habían destruido a Zaku, debido a la explosión de un kunai en la cabeza, y les habían costado a los otros dos un par de extremidades. Tenten había acabado con Shino lanzando otro kunai explosivo cuando el cadáver sin piernas había intentado arrastrarse detrás de ellos. La criatura que una vez había sido Dosu debe haber sentido una presa más fácil ya que se había alejado sin un brazo. No había impedido que saltara para arrebatar al Inuzuka del aire. Sus pedidos de ayuda no habían recibido respuesta, pero cuando los zombis enfrentaron a Dosu, Shino y Zaku, intentaron agarrar a una víctima propia. Temari y Tenten habían desatado un aluvión de ataques de largo alcance que habían destruido a Zaku, debido a la explosión de un kunai en la cabeza, y les habían costado a los otros dos un par de extremidades. Tenten había acabado con Shino lanzando otro kunai explosivo cuando el cadáver sin piernas había intentado arrastrarse detrás de ellos. La criatura que una vez había sido Dosu debe haber sentido una presa más fácil ya que se había alejado sin un brazo. No había impedido que saltara para arrebatar al Inuzuka del aire. Sus pedidos de ayuda no habían recibido respuesta, pero cuando los zombis enfrentaron a Dosu, Shino y Zaku, intentaron agarrar a una víctima propia. Temari y Tenten habían desatado una andanada de ataques de largo alcance que habían destruido a Zaku, debido a la explosión de un kunai en la cabeza, y les habían costado a los otros dos un par de extremidades. Tenten había acabado con Shino lanzando otro kunai explosivo cuando el cadáver sin piernas había intentado arrastrarse detrás de ellos. La criatura que una vez había sido Dosu debe haber sentido una presa más fácil ya que se había alejado sin un brazo. Temari y Tenten habían desatado una andanada de ataques de largo alcance que habían destruido a Zaku, debido a la explosión de un kunai en la cabeza, y les habían costado a los otros dos un par de extremidades. Tenten había acabado con Shino lanzando otro kunai explosivo cuando el cadáver sin piernas había intentado arrastrarse detrás de ellos. La criatura que una vez había sido Dosu debe haber sentido una presa más fácil ya que se había alejado sin un brazo. Temari y Tenten habían desatado un aluvión de ataques de largo alcance que habían destruido a Zaku, debido a la explosión de un kunai en la cabeza, y les habían costado a los otros dos un par de extremidades. Tenten había acabado con Shino lanzando otro kunai explosivo cuando el cadáver sin piernas había intentado arrastrarse detrás de ellos. La criatura que una vez había sido Dosu debe haber sentido una presa más fácil ya que se había alejado sin un brazo.

El enfoque de Kin volvió a los bosques que rodeaban el lago cuando un grito atravesó la noche, dejándola adivinar que otra persona se había unido a las filas de los no muertos. Volviéndose hacia los demás, dijo: "Deberíamos haber matado esas cosas cuando solo había tres".

"No habría importado", respondió Ino mirando hacia arriba, perdido en sus pensamientos, "Algo más simplemente habría aparecido en su lugar como una amenaza".

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Kin preguntó, casi exasperada cuando su paciencia se estaba agotando.

Antes de que Ino pudiera responder, la voz de Sakura se interrumpió cuando le informó a Naruto: "Está bien, solo algunos cortes y contusiones".

"Lo dije", respondió Anko, aunque gimió un poco mientras se ajustaba, "Maldición, realmente pensé que sería mejor esta vez, especialmente porque no tenía la marca de la maldición".

Kin, recordó que Sakura parecía dar a entender que la había conocido antes y que sus respuestas exigían: "¿Qué quieres decir esta vez?" Señalando a Sakura, dijo: "¿Por qué estabas actuando como nos conocimos antes?" Al perder algo de su enojo, fue reemplazado por confusión cuando una mirada perdida apareció en su rostro. Agachándose y sosteniendo su cabeza con las manos, preguntó: "¿Qué está pasando?"

Escuchó pasos acercándose, así que al levantar la vista vio a Naruto parado sobre ella mirándola con una cara llena de tristeza. Agazapado también dijo: "Gracias por su paciencia". Reunió sus pensamientos por un momento antes de continuar: "No hay una manera fácil de decir esto, pero lo que significa Anko es que para nosotros los Exámenes Chunin son cosa del pasado. Casi cuatro años para ser exactos.

"¡¿Q-qué ?! Eso es una locura ", respondió Kin sus ojos buscando a todos los presentes por alguna señal de engaño. Aunque no encontró ninguno, pensó que eso solo significaba que eran excelentes mentirosos. Sin embargo, no descartó la posibilidad de que fuera posible que ella y su equipo no hubieran podido matar a Sasuke y estuvieran reviviendo los Exámenes de Chunin a través de un truco de Leaf para revelar algo sobre Sound Village. Afirmando lo mismo, dijo: "Lo entiendo, esto es una especie de configuración y estamos viviendo un escenario de pesadilla para que llegue a confiar en ustedes. Es por eso que dejaste que Inuzuka muriera, él no era real.

"En cierto modo tienes razón", admitió Naruto, "Estamos usando una variación de un sello de interrogación para entrar en tu mente. Sin embargo, no nos importa Sound Village y cualquier información que tenga está terriblemente desactualizada ".

"¡Mierda! Estoy contigo ahora. Nunca conseguirás que traicione a Lord Orochimaru.

Naruto suspiró, pero Ino le puso una mano en el hombro y le dijo: "Naruto. Concéntrate en cómo te ves ahora.

Kin cayó hacia atrás sobre su trasero cuando comenzó a brillar con un color amarillo brillante que comenzó a crecer. Ella cerró los ojos cuando los demás comenzaron a hacerlo también. Cuando la luz se desvaneció y después de parpadear las manchas de sus ojos, se sorprendió al ver que todo el genin parecía envejecer. Aún así, ella sabía que las apariencias que tenían ahora podrían ser simplemente para ajustarse a su historia de portada, así que dijo: "Vamos, no nací ayer. Ya me dijiste que cuatro años supuestamente serían monumentalmente estúpidos ...

"El Sound Village no es solo un pueblo sino varias bases dispersas por todos los países elementales", dijo Sakura interrumpiendo al leer la información que Karin había revelado durante su interrogatorio.

Anko respondió mientras hacía una pausa y agregó: "Cada base tiene un propósito específico, ya sea experimentación, entrenamiento o fabricación de armas. Como eres simplemente un genin, supongo que viniste de la base en River Country. No recuerdo que tengas grandes habilidades fabricadas como tus compañeros de equipo, así que supongo que nunca has estado en ninguno de los otros. Debes haberte sentido engañado, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que lanzar senbon y genjutsu parecen ser tus únicos talentos ".

Los ojos de Kin se abrieron de sorpresa, pero ella negó con la cabeza y dijo: "Todo lo que eso significa es que tal vez uno de los otros ha hablado".

"Entonces, ¿por qué nos molestamos contigo?", Dijo Naruto con calma, pero sus palabras actuaron como un cubo de agua fría que se arroja sobre ella. "Si tenemos información sobre Sound, y sus palabras confirmarían que lo que dijimos es cierto. Entonces no habría razón para continuar. Pero me temo que no es tan simple.

Una parte de Kin reconoció la verdad de las palabras de Naruto. Reconociendo que realmente no tenía nada de valor para ellos en cuanto a la información, dijo: "Dices que han pasado cuatro años". Naruto asintió, mirando hacia otro lado, y preguntó: "¿P-por qué esperarías tanto tiempo para usar este jutsu para entrar en mi mente? ¿Qué esperas ganar?

"Nada", respondió Naruto haciendo que su cabeza volviera a mirarlo. Al mirarla a los ojos, él dijo: "Has estado dormida por mucho tiempo. Después de que su equipo no pudo matar a Sasuke, todos nos dirigimos a la torre. Allí se realizaron un montón de partidos preliminares para ver quién avanzaría a la ronda final de los exámenes. Tú y Zaku fueron derrotados ... "Naruto hizo una pausa preguntándose si sus palabras estaban provocando alguna señal de que ella recordara lo que sucedió después, sin ver que continuó," Lo que sucedió después no estamos seguros. Pero creemos que fuiste utilizado como sacrificio por un jutsu llamado Endo Tensei y que Orochimaru planeó usarlo para traer de vuelta a alguien durante la invasión de la Hoja ".

"¿Qué invasión?"

Naruto se sorprendió de su falta de conocimiento enviando una mirada a sus amantes. Anko dejó saber su opinión sobre el asunto diciendo: "Ese maldito bastardo. Ni siquiera les dijo que planeaba invadir con Sand Village.

"No estoy sorprendida", dijo Sakura tristemente cruzando los brazos mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la entrada para mirar hacia el bosque, "No creo que estuvieran destinados a vivir más allá de los exámenes".

"Cierra la boca", espetó Kin enojado, "Fuimos elegidos por Lord Orochimaru ..."

"Morir", dijo Naruto con calma otra vez, la verdad que sus palabras parecían agotar su ira. "¿Recuerdas esas marcas negras que Sasuke tenía al despertar? Eso fue por la maldición que Orochimaru le dio antes de que su equipo nos encontrara. Ahora solo estoy especulando, pero creo que lo hizo para que cuando apareciera un equipo tan fuerte como el tuyo y te derrotara, quisiera más de lo que el bastardo de la serpiente tenía para ofrecer.

Kin quería negarlo, pero ella se había estado preguntando por qué Orochimaru enviaría a su equipo a matar a un genin. "¿Por qué?"

Naruto miró hacia otro lado para contemplar el bosque fuera de la cueva antes de decir: "Para atraerlo lejos de la Hoja y sus amigos para que algún día se apodere de su cuerpo. Sasuke siempre ha anhelado el poder y sabiendo eso, Orochimaru planeó sacrificarte a ti y a tu equipo para demostrar que podía dárselo. Pero cuando apareciste con vida, supongo que tuvo más uso para ti, así que decidí usarte para su jutsu prohibido.

Kin cerró los ojos y quiso negar lo que le habían dicho. Estaba a punto de dar una negativa a medias cuando de repente apareció un recuerdo de su arrodillamiento en círculo. Orochimaru y Kabuto estaban parados frente a ella mientras les rogaba que se detuvieran y después de que Kabuto colocó un kunai ensangrentado en un pergamino, recordó gritar mientras la ceniza y la tierra flotaban hacia ella para comenzar a cubrirla. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, e imaginó que parecía bastante asustada cuando Naruto rápidamente colocó una mano sobre su hombro y preguntó: "¿Estás bien?"

"T-no estás mintiendo ... yo ... creo que acabo de experimentarlos usando ese jutsu del que estabas hablando".

Naruto asintió y le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Hizo una pausa como si esperara algo, pero cuando no se materializó, se volvió hacia Ino para preguntar: "Uh ... ¿no debería estar despertando ahora si está recordando lo que le sucedió?"

"Me temo que no va a ser así de simple", respondió el Yamanaka moviéndose a la entrada de la cueva. Desde su punto de vista podía ver la torre que había sido el objetivo que necesitaban alcanzar durante los exámenes.

A pesar de conocer la seriedad de lo que enfrentan, no pudo evitar sonreír mientras su amante se quejaba: "¿Por qué no?"

Se giró para mirarlo y luego dejó que su mirada se posara en Kin antes de decir: "Por la misma razón, las cosas se están yendo tan de las manos. Piensa en la mente de Kin como dos partes. Existe el nivel consciente de pensamiento y el subconsciente. El nivel consciente es el que está con nosotros en este momento ".

Todos se volvieron para mirar a Kin, haciéndola sentir un poco incómoda como resultado de las diferentes miradas que iban desde pensativas a intrigadas, sintiéndose en el lugar, levantó la mano mansamente y dijo: "Um ... hola".

Ino sonrió y luego continuó con su explicación: "Cuando fue usada y abandonada, su mente subconsciente lidió con el estrés creando todo esto para protegerla del aislamiento". Ino extendió sus brazos para indicar el mundo en el que ahora residían.

"Ya lo sabíamos", dijo Temari apoyado contra la pared de la cueva, "pero eso no explica por qué no está despertando ahora que sabe la verdad".

"Estoy llegando a eso". Ino se movió detrás de Kin para poder mirar a todos. "El problema es que su subconsciente es lo que le impide despertarse. También es lo que está creando todos los obstáculos en nuestro camino ".

El grupo permaneció en silencio por varios momentos. Para sorpresa de todos, fue Kin quien lo rompió cuando ella preguntó: "¿Por qué?"

"Básicamente estás tratando de protegerte", respondió Ino moviéndose frente a la niña e intentó sonreírle. Resultó algo difícil de hacer ya que sabía que con su subconsciente trabajando contra ellos despertando, la kunoichi podría ser imposible. Ella abandonó el esfuerzo de sonreír a favor de decir: "Es por eso que todo sigue yendo en nuestra contra, y por qué algunas personas actúan de manera diferente de lo que recordamos". Es su mente subconsciente tratando de evitar que se despierte y se enfrente a la verdad ".

"Pero ahora está a salvo", dijo Naruto rápidamente. Luego, señalando con el pulgar hacia la entrada de la cueva, agregó: "Eso tampoco explica la película de terror que está sucediendo allí.

Ino lo miró con tristeza antes de decir: "Me temo que sí. Para que podamos entrar en la mente de Kin, el enlace debe ser de dos maneras. Nos estábamos imponiendo en sus recuerdos. Normalmente, cuando se usan tales sellos, es una comunicación unidireccional ya que el intruso es una perspectiva externa que ve los eventos pero no interactúa. Para que seamos parte de ella, la mente de Kin puede ver nuestros propios recuerdos para expandir el mundo, por así decirlo, desde nuestras perspectivas. Por ejemplo, esta cueva es probablemente una parte de los recuerdos de Anko ya que ella nos guió a ella. Del mismo modo, esa cosa en la que se convirtió Sasuke es tuya.

"Pero aún así, eso está muy lejos de la muerte que de repente se levanta de la tumba", dijo Anko sentándose desde la pared de la cueva contra la que había sido apoyada.

"Estoy dispuesto a apostar que eso también se debe a Naruto".

Todos los kunoichi volvieron sus miradas hacia Naruto haciendo que se quejara, "Ino, ¿por qué vas a echarme la culpa de eso?" Anko es el que le gusta ese tipo de películas ".

"Hey", Anko respondió rápidamente a su amante tratando de cambiar la culpa.

Ino no pudo evitar reírse suavemente de los dos, ya que se miraban el uno al otro de una manera que le hizo suponer que estaban tratando de obligar al otro a aceptar la culpa de la situación. "Cierto", dijo moviéndose detrás de Naruto y arrodillándose y presionándose contra su espalda, "pero nuevamente tenemos que lidiar con el hecho de que el subconsciente de Kin está trabajando contra nosotros y estoy dispuesto a apostar inconscientemente que eres más inclinados a creer que los zombis pueden ser reales ".

Un poco nervioso por la cercanía de Ino frente a Kin debido al efecto que tuvo en su cuerpo, Naruto dijo mientras intentaba luchar para que creciera otra erección frente a la kunoichi, "Bueno, sí, viste la forma en que ese chakra oscuro se arqueaba alrededor de Sasuke cuando él encendió ese chidori negro. Quiero decir que la película que Anko quería ver decía que los zombis eran el resultado de un virus chakra ".

"¡Decir ah! Mira, es tu culpa, "dijo Anko triunfante mientras señalaba al jinchuriki.

"Uh-uh, me hiciste ver esa película tan técnicamente hablando que sería tu culpa, ¿no?"

Ino se apartó cuando los dos comenzaron a discutir antes de volverse hacia Kin cuando dijo: "Independientemente, el punto es que tenemos que encontrar una manera de obligar a Kin a despertarse".

Hinata apartó la vista de Kin debido a que la chica parecía tan completamente confundida y asustada, "Um ... Si su mente está luchando contra nosotros, ¿por qué nos da la oportunidad de descansar así?" ¿No sería prudente mantener la presión?

"No funciona de esa manera", dijo Ino dirigiéndose a su compañero miembro del harén, "Todavía tiene que haber reglas. Por ejemplo, Naruto vio el rayo negro que rodeaba a Sasuke y subliminalmente podría haber pensado que podría crear esas criaturas. La mente de Kin, a su vez, aprovechó eso, pero los zombis no buscan objetivos específicos. Simplemente siguen el instinto, así que cuando estábamos cerca éramos objetivos, pero ahora que no lo somos ... "

" Lo entiendo ", dijo Sakura," Es por eso que Shikamaru se volvió contra nosotros. Inconscientemente lo vemos como el chunin que es ahora que nunca abandonaría a un compañero Leaf-nin.

"Exactamente", dijo Ino, "por eso Naruto tenía razón en que las únicas personas en las que podemos confiar son aquellos en esta cueva. Todos los demás probablemente encontrarán alguna razón para volverse contra nosotros ".

Kin había estado mirando su regazo mientras trataba de procesar todo lo que estaba aprendiendo. Finalmente levantó la vista, "Entonces, ¿cómo me despierto?"

"No lo sé", admitió Ino, "creo que deberíamos descansarla hasta la mañana y luego ir a la torre".

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Naruto terminando sus disputas con Anko.

"Ahí es donde se suponía que íbamos después de los exámenes y, por lo tanto, es el lugar más lógico para esperar algún tipo de conclusión para el segundo examen".

Naruto asintió con la cabeza. De pie se sacudió los pantalones y se colocó frente a Kin. Colocando su mano sobre su hombro, él le aseguró: "No te preocupes, definitivamente encontraremos una manera de ayudarte".

Ino estaba de guardia mientras miraba por la entrada de la cueva. Habían pasado varias horas y de vez en cuando el Yamanaka escuchaba gritos. Era fácil imaginar que los zombis estaban detrás de él, pero sinceramente no había sido tan diferente durante los exámenes reales. Al oír que alguien se acercaba por detrás, preguntó: "¿No puedes dormir?"

A pesar de la oscuridad, Kin sacudió la cabeza y dijo: "No, es difícil dormir con todo lo que he aprendido hoy".

"Me lo puedo imaginar, pero sería mejor si lo intentas. Podríamos estar dentro de su mente, pero la fatiga es fatiga ".

"Sí", dijo Kin, pero sin embargo se sentó junto a la rubia. Se sentaron en silencio por varios momentos antes de que Kin preguntara: "¿Por qué haces esto por mí?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Ya señaló que cualquier información que tenga sobre Sound es inútil. No podría haber sido tan fuerte para Lor ... para que Orochimaru me abandonara. Entonces, ¿por qué ayudarme?

Por un momento, Ino pensó en el poderoso usuario de cristal que Orochimaru había enviado contra ellos cuando intentaron sellar las Tres Colas. Pensando en cómo él la había puesto a ella y al niño cuya madre había asesinado juntos para que el niño creciera apegado y luego más poderoso al enterarse de la verdad, ella dijo: "No dejes que lo que ese bastardo piensa te moleste. No valora nada más que jutsu. Las personas son solo cosas para ser usadas y descartadas ".

"Aún así ... eso no responde a mi pregunta".

"No, supongo que no". Ino se giró para mirar dentro de la cueva. Debido a que sus ojos estaban acostumbrados a la oscuridad, podía distinguir a Naruto tendido en el suelo roncando contento. Acurrucados a sus costados estaban Sakura y Hinata. Ino miró hacia atrás para contemplar el bosque antes de decir: "A decir verdad, estamos aquí por su culpa. Cuando se enteró de lo que te sucedió, se empeñó en ayudarte.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque él sabe lo que es estar solo".

Kin se volvió para mirar al hombre dormido. Al ver a las dos hermosas mujeres agarrándolo mientras dormía, ella dijo: "Me resulta difícil de creer".

Ino sonrió y sabiendo a qué se refería la kunoichi respondió: "Ese es un desarrollo bastante nuevo".

"Um ..." Kin comenzó, pero por la forma en que se apagó, Ino podía imaginar que se estaba sonrojando.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó ella preguntándose por qué la chica estaba tan nerviosa de repente.

"Bueno, es solo que ... ¿no estás celoso?"

"Un poco", pensó Ino queriendo ser uno de los dos kunoichi acurrucados en el shinobi. "Es complicado."

"Ah, vale. Es solo por la forma en que lo abrazaste antes, pensé que ustedes dos estaban juntos.

"Estamos."

"Pero ... yo ... no son ellos ..."

"Como dije, es complicado". Se callaron nuevamente e Ino se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando de algo más que de las muchas relaciones en las que Naruto estaba involucrado actualmente. Pero también estaba hablando de sus propios sentimientos por el jinchuriki.

Naruto retrocedió cuando una de las grandes bestias cubiertas de vegetación que llamaron al hogar del bosque de la muerte lo golpeó con su garra. Naruto arrojó un kunai que golpeó al enorme tigre en el ojo, pero desafortunadamente la criatura ni siquiera se estremeció debido a que ya estaba muerto. Afortunadamente, sin embargo, la criatura no era lo suficientemente brillante como para compensar, por lo que su siguiente golpe hacia él estaba lejos. Naruto aprovechó para moverse al punto ciego creado recientemente y saltando detrás de él gritó: "Tenten, ¿tienes más etiquetas explosivas?"

"Me estoy quedando sin energía", gritó ella, evitando a una mujer humana que obviamente era una civil, haciendo evidente que el virus se había extendido fuera del campo de entrenamiento. Ella evitaba fácilmente a la mujer muerta, que se movía mucho más lentamente que el shinobi convertido debido en parte al chakra en sus sistemas. Invocando una hoz, decapitó a la mujer y se volvió hacia Naruto para tratar de alcanzar el punto dulce donde la columna vertebral se unía con el cerebro.

Sin embargo, Temari gritó: "Tengo esto" y, moviendo su abanico, envió una guadaña al tigre gigante que le cortó el cuello. El cuerpo de la bestia cayó al suelo cuando Temari se volvió hacia la maestra de armas diciendo: "Pensé que habrías entrenado en algo más que solo armas en lugar de doblarlo".

Tenten frunció el ceño, pero antes de que pudiera responder, un zombi shinobi aterrizó en una rama y luego saltó hacia la kunaichi Suna cuya espalda estaba frente a ella. Dejando volar su hoz, pasó centímetros sobre la cabeza de Temari y atrapó al zombie en la boca que separaba la mitad superior de su cabeza del resto. Al escuchar la carne muerta golpeando el suelo detrás de su queja, Temari murió en su labio, mientras se daba vuelta para ver el cadáver deslizándose los últimos metros hacia ella. "Gracias", dijo volviéndose hacia la kunoichi.

"De nada", respondió Tenten, pero su voz se endureció ligeramente mientras agregaba, "Y no pienses que si alguna vez peleamos de nuevo, no estoy preparada para tratar contigo y ese fanático".

La voz de Temari se calentó y ella respondió: "Oh sí, me encantaría verte intentarlo".

"Guárdense ustedes dos", dijo Anko arrojando un senbon que pasó por la garganta de un zombie para golpear el tronco encefálico, "calme su rencor de los exámenes Chunin en otro momento, preferiblemente no cuando estemos luchando por nuestras vidas".

Ambos kunoichi murmuraron por lo bajo mientras se volvían el uno del otro, pero sintieron que su sangre se enfriaba al ver a más y más muertos vivientes aparecer del bosque. "Maldita sea Ino, pensé que habías dicho que estas cosas no nos estaban apuntando a nosotros", gritó Tenari balanceando su ventilador y soplando varios.

Anko fue la que respondió cuando dijo: "Han llegado a la aldea y, si tengo que adivinar, devastó el lugar. A medida que los sobrevivientes se vuelvan escasos, van a atacar a los pocos que quedan ".

"Mierda", dijo Naruto bloqueando las mandíbulas de un zombi shinobi que había saltado sobre la horda de civiles. Empujándolo, chocó con varios de los civiles que se movían más lentamente y derribó a varios, pero rápidamente se puso de pie para saltar sobre él nuevamente. Naruto estaba listo empujándole un Rasengan en la cara que lo envió volando creando un camino. Pero se llenó rápidamente con más zombis shinobi que se movían más rápido que corrían hacia él. Naruto creó varios clones para encontrarse con ellos y preguntó: "¿Estamos seguros de que estas cosas no son inteligentes? Están tapando los agujeros que hacemos con bastante rapidez. Y si tomamos los árboles, los más rápidos nos obligan a caer al suelo ".

"Piense en ellos como animales", Anko suministró mientras levantaba un brazo y enviaba varias serpientes de su manga para envolver las piernas de una. Retrocediendo, ella tiró al zombi y luego giró para darle la vuelta a un grupo de ellos antes de arrojarlo a un grupo de otros, "Al igual que los lobos cazan en manadas, así que haz esto con cada uno instintivamente sabiendo cómo mejor rodear, desgastar y finalmente matar ".

"¿Qué nos pasará si nos matan aquí?", Preguntó Sakura mientras ponía el puño en la cabeza de un zombie antes de patear a otro en el cofre que creaba una brecha en la horda de muertos vivientes mientras navegaba hacia atrás. Cargando hacia adelante, golpeó su puño contra el suelo creando una onda de choque masiva que hizo volar a los muertos vivientes. Sin embargo, dos de los zombis shinobi saltaron de los árboles desde lados opuestos obligándola a saltar hacia el grupo. Al aterrizar donde estaba la kunoichi, se abalanzaron hacia ella, pero Hinata se interpuso en su camino y usando su jutsu Protector de los Ocho Trigramas creó una red de chakra a su alrededor que, cuando las criaturas se estrellaron contra ella, se cortaron en cintas.

Ino pateó a un civil antes de responder a la pregunta de Sakura: "No debería pasar nada. Si morimos aquí deberíamos despertarnos en la Guarida, pero considerando cómo va todo, no quiero probarlo ".

Kin se sintió impotente mientras veía al shinobi mucho más experimentado atravesar a los no muertos. Realmente le hizo preguntarse por qué estaban haciendo tanto esfuerzo en su nombre ya que no podía creer que fuera solo porque Naruto supuestamente entendía lo que era estar solo. Sus sentimientos de inutilidad provenían de lo poco que estaba contribuyendo a su lenta marcha hacia la torre. Su puntería con su senbon no fue lo suficientemente buena como para golpear el lugar que le otorgó la muerte instantánea a los zombies, ni su taijutsu fue lo suficientemente bueno como para mezclarlo con las criaturas que parecían ignorar algunos de los golpes más duros. Por lo tanto, ella estaba en medio del grupo protegida del peligro, lo que la hacía sentir culpable, ya que si las cosas hubieran salido bien en sus equipos durante los verdaderos Exámenes Chunin, probablemente todos estarían muertos. Su falta de atención casi le costó cuando un gran zombi Akimichi saltó sobre la horda de civiles. Los ojos de Kin se abrieron de par en par al encogerse de un kunai desde Tenten hasta la garganta que aparentemente no penetraba lo suficiente debido al volumen de la criatura. Probablemente la habría aplastado si tuviera una cadena no envuelta alrededor de su cuello por detrás, que se burló provocando que el cuello del zombi se rompiera al desaparecer en la copa de los árboles.

Lo que emergió de las hojas en su lugar fue una hermosa mujer vestida con un kimono de manga corta color canela que estaba atado por un obi negro. El kimono se detuvo en su cintura, debajo de la cual llevaba una falda negra corta y unos leggings que llegaban hasta sus muslos. Poniéndose los pies había un par de sandalias marrones. Sin embargo, lo más sorprendente de ella era el largo cabello leído que fluía detrás de ella mientras volaba por el aire antes de aterrizar frente a Kin.

"Mamá", dijo Naruto con incredulidad, "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Te lo explicaré más tarde", dijo mientras comenzaba a pasar por varias señas. Varias cadenas aparecieron de su espalda que se lanzaron directamente al suelo. Salieron del suelo aparentemente dividiéndose y multiplicándose a medida que atravesaban la tierra, ya que se envolvieron alrededor de las piernas de todos los diversos muertos vivientes presentes. Un momento después, las cadenas empujaron a las criaturas completamente al suelo antes de que las cadenas que emergían de la espalda de Kushina desaparecieran. Los pocos zombis que se habían encaramado en los árboles demostraron ser objetivos fáciles de despachar sin la ayuda de la horda de civiles que los rodeaban por todos lados.

"Esa fue una madre increíble", dijo Naruto con asombro, "¿Cómo hiciste eso?"

Kushina sonrió ante los elogios de su hijo antes de responder: "Es lo que me hizo un buen anfitrión para Kyuubi. Mi chakra es especial porque puedo formar cadenas a partir de él. Pudieron poner esa habilidad en mi sello para contener a Kyuubi.

Kin se dio cuenta de que, mientras explicaba su habilidad, estaba mirando al presente de kunoichi como si juzgara si eran dignos de su hijo. Esto hizo que Sound-nin se preguntara cuál era su relación con las mujeres, ya que cada una parecía ser más que una amiga de él. Naruto pareció sentirlo también, así que obligó a su madre a concentrarse en él cuando le preguntó: "¿Pero cómo estás libre de mi sello?"

"Cuando todos entraron ... ¿cuál de ustedes es el que estamos tratando de despertar?" Preguntó Kushina, sorprendiendo a Kin, ya que supondría que la mujer sería capaz de elegirla entre aquellos que aparentemente no estaban interesados en su hijo.

Kin levantó la mano y respondió: "Ese sería yo".

Kushina la miró por un momento antes de decir: "En cualquier caso, cuando entraste en su mente, tenía que procesar ciertas diferencias. El hecho de que Kyuubi ya no esté dentro de ti significa que tuvo que procesar mi conciencia y lo hizo al permitirme operar libre del sello. Es una buena cosa que no hayas recurrido al chakra Bijuu desde que Kyuubi aún intentara escapar.

Naruto asintió diciendo: "Ino ya sospechaba lo mismo".

"Ya veo", dijo la pelirroja volviéndose hacia la joven mujer rubia, probablemente reconociendo los rasgos que la convirtieron en una Yamanaka con otra mirada de juicio. "Bueno, creo que deberíamos ponernos en marcha antes de que nos rodeen de nuevo".

Los demás asintieron, por lo que Naruto sugirió: "Temari, Tenten, ustedes dos tomen nota. Con sus habilidades de largo alcance, debería evitar que cualquiera de estas cosas se interponga en nuestro camino. Hinata los sigue para señalar cualquier cosa que pueda estar al acecho. El resto de nosotros se extenderá detrás de ustedes, muchachos.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de Naruto, se dirigieron a los árboles. Con la formación, Naruto sugirió que podían moverse más rápido. Las criaturas comenzaron a agruparse nuevamente obviamente buscándolas. Sin embargo, Hinata pudo elegir cuáles eran los shinobi más peligrosos, lo que permitió que Tenten o Temari tuvieran el reinado libre para diezmarlos. Los árboles comenzaron a adelgazarse forzándolos a caer al suelo en un claro lleno de muertos vivientes, lo que hizo que Naruto dijera: "Sakura, ¿serías tan amable?"

Sakura apuntó saltando directamente de su rama al suelo y la estrelló contra ella haciendo que la tierra estallara cataclísmicamente. Los demás la siguieron cortando a través de cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino. "Vamos, ya casi llegamos", gritó Naruto al reconocer el área tan cerca de donde su equipo había luchado contra los Rain-nin con la ayuda de Kabuto.

Al llegar a un lugar donde podía ver la torre, Naruto se detuvo al escuchar a Hinata gritar: "¡Kin, cuidado!"

Al darse la vuelta, Naruto vio que algo oscuro golpeaba el suelo bloqueando su visión del sorprendido Sound-nin. El polvo del rellano oscureció su vista haciendo que Naruto gritara, "Kin", mientras cargaba hacia lo que la había agarrado. Fue abofeteado por algo grande.

"Jajajajaja, todavía saltas antes de mirar, perdedor", una voz que todos menos Kushina reconocieron. El Ala que había usado para golpear a Naruto le hizo volar el polvo revelando a Sasuke en su segunda etapa sosteniendo a Kin inconsciente debajo de su brazo.

Naruto estaba siendo ayudado por su madre mientras gritaba: "Sasuke la dejó ir. Tu pelea es conmigo.

"Tal vez en otro momento", dijo Sasuke mientras señalaba hacia la torre, "Orochimaru me ha prometido poder a cambio de la chica. Por supuesto, trata de recuperarla. Saltando en el aire, voló directamente hacia la torre central.

"Mierda", dijo Naruto golpeando su puño contra el suelo.

"No hay tiempo para ese Naruto", dijo su madre sorprendida por lo que se había convertido el hijo de Mikoto. "Es probable que se nos acabe el tiempo si su mente está haciendo un movimiento tan abierto para ella".

"No lo entiendo, ¿no deberían estar sucediendo las cosas de manera diferente ahora? Entonces, ¿no debería cambiar el límite de tiempo de quince horas también? ", Preguntó Sakura al darse cuenta de que estaban siendo rodeados nuevamente.

"Te lo explicaré más tarde, por ahora tenemos que movernos", dijo Kushina volviéndose hacia su hijo que ya estaba de pie y sus ojos brillaban con la determinación de ayudar a la kunoichi Sound. Saltó primero a los árboles y estrelló un Rasengan contra un zombi shinobi que trató de agarrarlo del aire. Miró hacia atrás el tiempo suficiente para asegurarse de que los demás lo seguían antes de concentrarse en la torre determinada a alcanzarla, ya que tenía una promesa que cumplir.

"Raaggh", gritó la criatura no muerta mientras intentaba cargar contra el joven que esperaba frente a la torre.

"Cállate", dijo con calma antes de que la arena saliera disparada de su gourde para envolver al zombi antes de aplastarlo con su arena.

Suspiró ante el esfuerzo perdido antes de que sus oídos se levantaran, "¡Mierda, es Gaara!"

"Puedo oírte", dijo el Sand-nin volviéndose hacia el sonido.

"Joder, déjame esto a mí", dijo la voz de Naruto obviamente hablando con quienes estaban con él a pesar de que había tratado de susurrarles. El jinchuriki rubio apareció desde detrás de un árbol y levantando sus manos para que no fuera lo más amenazante posible y dijo: "Oye Gaara ... probablemente no me creerás pero somos amigos".

Gaara miró al Naruto mayor por un momento antes de decir: "Has cambiado. Pensé que aún aparecerías como tu yo más joven como yo.

"Espera ... ¿eres el verdadero Gaara?"

El chico tranquilo asintió mientras el rubio se acercaba, "Creo que de todas las personas reconocerías eso".

"Estás bromeando bien", dijo Naruto, encontrando que era difícil decirlo, pero supuso que probablemente no. "Quiero decir que siempre estás tan tranquilo ... bueno, excepto en aquel entonces cuando te asustabas".

Los otros aparecieron desde el borde del bosque adivinando que no iban a necesitar pelear para sobrevivir. Temari se le acercó y le dijo: "¿Me alegra verte".

"Sí ... me imagino que fue difícil para ti teniendo en cuenta cómo solía ser". Cuando su hermana asintió ante sus palabras, miró a los demás antes de preguntar: "¿Dónde está el Sound-nin?"

"¿No la viste ser llevada a la torre?" Preguntó Naruto con voz preocupada.

"Me temo que no. Acabo de llegar yo mismo ", dijo Gaara dirigiéndose a las muchas entradas de la torre. Lo hizo para no revelar su rostro a sus amigos ya que había entrado en el sello para encontrarse en la aldea en medio de la matanza de sobrevivientes y zombis por igual. Al recordarle el monstruo que había sido, estaba más agradecido con Naruto que nunca. El recuerdo pasó, así que miró a su amigo y le dijo: "Tsunade determinó que Kin estaba luchando contra ti. Ella hizo que Kyuubi se teletransportara a Suna para pedirle a Matsuri que me atrapara. Afortunadamente es de noche, así que no se debe perder mi presencia.

"Debe haber una razón por la que te atrapó, ya que incluso con tu ayuda probablemente no facilitará las cosas", dijo Ino.

Gaara asintió antes de decir: "Sí, debido a todos los cambios y a la mente consciente de Kin siendo consciente de lo que le sucedió. Me temo que las apuestas son mucho más altas. Si no la despertamos, es posible que su mente se apague.

"Qué ... entonces no hay un momento que perder ..."

"Entiendo a Naruto. Pero hay más ... cualquiera de nosotros que todavía estemos vinculados con ella cuando eso suceda enfrentaremos la misma posibilidad ".

Gaara observó cómo las miradas de los kunoichi se desplazaban a la espalda de Naruto. "Cuánto tiempo queda", preguntó después de varios segundos.

Gaara sacó un cronómetro de su bolsa y se lo arrojó a Naruto. Mirando la pantalla, los jinchuriki dicen que les queda poco menos de una hora, así que preguntaron: "¿Cómo salimos?"

Algunos de los kunoichi estaban sorprendidos, aunque Ino se sintió aliviada ya que no estaba segura de querer enfrentar la posibilidad de morir por una chica que apenas conocía. Incluso si algo sobre la explicación de Gaara la parecía falsa. El Kazekage respondió la pregunta de Naruto diciendo: "Presione el botón en la parte superior izquierda para enviar a todos menos al que retiene el reloj. El superior derecho envía incluso al que lo sostiene.

Naruto asintió y se giró mientras metía el reloj en su bolso para decirles a sus amantes: "Voy a seguir. Si alguien quiere retroceder, lo entiendo.

"A la mierda", dijo Anko después de que todos compartieron una mirada, "Finalmente me estoy divirtiendo aquí. Asaltemos la torre.

Aunque Naruto podía ver que no todos estaban tan entusiasmados como Anko, esperó unos segundos para que alguien aceptara su oferta. Cuando ninguno dijo: "Gracias, soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo".

"Oh, nos agradecerás más tarde", dijo Temari haciendo que tanto su hermano como la madre de Naruto se sonrojaran por su tono.

Naruto sonrió antes de girar hacia una de las muchas entradas que rodeaban la base de la torre y empujó la más cercana para abrirla. Al entrar en una habitación con las palabras Hokage en Heaven on Earth impresas en la pared del fondo, dijo: "¿A dónde debemos ir desde aquí?"

"Creo que la cima sería el mejor lugar", agregó Kushina. Dirigiéndose a la puerta donde todos los aspirantes a Chunin se encontraron después de llegar a la torre, ella dijo: "Si no recuerdo mal, las escaleras que conducen deberían ser así".

Empujando la puerta, entraron en la habitación donde se realizaba la ronda preliminar para los Exámenes Chunin. Esperándolos frente a las dos grandes manos unidas en el signo del tigre estaba Orochimaru, quien al verlos dijo: "Kukuku, entonces has venido por ella después de todo".

"¿Dónde está ella?" Dijo Naruto enojado dando un paso amenazante hacia adelante.

"Ahora, ¿dónde la puse? Ah, es cierto, se está preparando para ser útil para mi invasión de Konoha ".

"Bastardo," dijo el jinchuriki dando otro paso hacia el Sannin.

Sin embargo, se detuvo cuando su madre le puso la mano en el hombro y le dijo: "Relájate, no podemos permitirnos soltar al Kyuubi aquí. Además, cualquier enojo que sientas hacia ese hombre no tiene sentido. Es solo una recreación que el subconsciente de Kin está usando para retrasarnos.

Naruto asintió ante las palabras de su madre. Orochimaru sonrió antes de saltar hacia uno de los dos balcones que recubren la habitación. Se escuchó un ruido sordo cuando la gran puerta que conducía a un túnel que conectaba con Konoha se levantó. Normalmente, el túnel se usaba para permitir que los genin que habían participado en los exámenes volvieran a la aldea sin problemas. Sin embargo, por los sonidos que provenían de él, Naruto y los demás sabían que estaba permitiendo que los problemas abrieran camino hacia ellos.

Sakura, Hinata, Temari y Tenten se movieron rápidamente para bloquear a los muertos vivientes que salían de allí con Hinata llamando, "Naruto continúa. Mantendremos la línea aquí.

"Pero…"

"Ella tiene razón", dijo Kushina dando a las mujeres un pequeño gesto de reconocimiento. Dirigiendo su mirada al balcón, vio a Orochimaru entrar por una puerta que conducía al siguiente piso. "No podemos permitirnos que todos nos empantanen".

Naruto gruñó enojado, pero se dejó arrastrar por su madre. Saltando al balcón, se sorprendió de que Ino los estuviera siguiendo, pero pensó que ella podría creer que sería más útil en la torre. Kushina abrió el camino mientras subían las escaleras hacia el siguiente nivel con Naruto, Gaara e Ino siguiéndola.

Al llegar, encontraron su camino bloqueado por cinco individuos. "Tayuya", dijo Naruto sorprendido por su aparición en los Exámenes. Pero al darse cuenta de que ella era solo otra recreación falsa suspiró y se preparó para pelear.

El que reconoció como Kimimaro dio un paso adelante y dijo: "Para la gloria de la ambición de Lord Orochimaru, no dejaremos que nos superes".

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus palabras, apareció un túnel de arena bloqueando el Sound Five y condujo directamente a la siguiente salida. "Vete", dijo Gaara, "los manejaré".

"¿Estás seguro? No son imbéciles, "dijo Naruto dudando.

"Yo soy el Kazekage", respondió Gaara su apariencia cada vez mayor como resultado de su creencia en sí mismo, "yo tampoco".

Naruto asintió gritando su agradecimiento mientras corría hacia la salida con su madre e Ino siguiéndole. Cuando llegaron al siguiente tramo de escaleras, Kushina dijo: "Si esto sigue así, estaremos en problemas".

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, pero siguió cargando ya que, fuera cual fuese el riesgo, no podía permitirse abandonar a alguien que necesitaba su ayuda.

Kin fue arrojado bruscamente hacia el suelo cuando Sasuke la arrojó a los pies de Kabuto antes de dirigirse hacia la salida dirigirse hacia abajo. "Ah, hola Kin, qué amable de tu parte unirte a nosotros".

Dos Sound-nin enmascarados la agarraron bruscamente por debajo de los brazos para ponerla de pie. Mirando a Kabuto, ella preguntó: "¿Qué quieres conmigo?"

"Ven, ya deberías ser consciente de eso. Has estado reviviendo esto incluso durante años.

Ella recordó cuando el hombre al que había admirado se había desechado para impulsar su jutsu. Al revivir la memoria, Kabuto dijo: "Ah, te acuerdas". Apartándose a un lado, Kabuto reveló un ataúd en el suelo. El interior del ataúd estaba completamente negro casi como si un líquido turbio lo estuviera llenando. Kin se echó hacia atrás tratando de alejarse lo más posible, pero los dos hombres la sujetaron firmemente. "Relájate", dijo Kabuto mientras los dos hombres la empujaban hacia ella, "No tiene sentido luchar por más tiempo. Tarde o temprano, aquellos que luchan dentro de la torre cortarán allí pierden y te abandonan. Justo como Orochimaru. Cuanto antes aceptes que es más probable que sobrevivas ".

"N-no", gritó Kin luchando contra la atracción de los dos hombres, "H-él me lo prometió".

Kabuto se echó a reír diciendo: "Y qué. ¿Orochimaru tampoco prometió apreciarte si lo seguías? Incapaz de negar la verdad de la afirmación del hombre, la pelea la abandonó cuando los dos tontos la arrastraron hacia el ataúd.

Varios de los pisos después de conocer al Sound Five, donde estaba poblado por Shinobi of the Sound enmascarado, Naruto y su madre apenas disminuyeron la velocidad, ya que manejaron fácilmente a los pequeños lacayos con Ino haciendo todo lo posible para mantenerse al día. Sin embargo, se detuvieron como en el piso antes de que Sasuke ya no bloqueara la parte superior en su forma de nivel dos.

"Bueno, si no es el perdedor de nuevo", dijo Sasuke de pie desde su posición sentada.

Naruto estaba a punto de replicar, cuando Kushina dijo: "Quizás tendrías más amigos si no fueras tan grosero con ellos. Estoy seguro de que tu madre no querría verte así.

"No recuerdo haber pedido tu opinión, bruja", dijo Sasuke con los ojos brillantes de Sharingan.

Naruto e Ino dieron un paso atrás cuando un aura amenazante que podría rivalizar con la de Kyuubi comenzó a emitirse desde Kushina. Su cabello comenzó a arremolinarse detrás de ella como colas mientras preguntaba: "¿Qué dijiste?"

"Parece que la audiencia de la bruja también va bien", dijo el falso Sasuke aparentemente sin ser molestado por la intención de matar que Kushina estaba filtrando.

"Naruto, adelante. Voy a enseñarle a este chico algunos modales.

Naruto no la cuestionó ya que dudaba que algo pudiera estar delante de ella en este momento. Pasando junto a ella y arrastrando a un sorprendido Ino detrás de él, se dirigió hacia la puerta. Sasuke dio un paso hacia él, pero tuvo que saltar mientras Kushina cerraba la distancia rápidamente. Antes de que alcanzara la cima de su salto, ella agarró a Sasuke por el tobillo y lo estrelló contra el suelo. Naruto llegó a la puerta justo cuando su madre lo levantó y comenzó a abofetearlo una y otra vez mientras le daba una charla sobre la forma correcta de dirigirse a una dama.

Al llegar a las escaleras, Ino dijo: "Tu mamá da miedo a Naruto". Todo lo que el rubio pudo hacer fue asentir con la cabeza en respuesta ya que los gritos de Sasuke aún los alcanzaban.

Al llegar a la cima de la torre encontraron a Orochimaru apoyado contra un conjunto de puertas dobles. El Sannin se apartó de ellos cuando Naruto dijo: "Finalmente dejó de correr".

"Correr, jaja, eso es rico, ¿por qué debería molestarme con personas como tú? Mis secuaces son suficientes para manejar el trabajo".

"Pero lo logramos", dijo Naruto preparándose para atacar.

Orochimaru sonrió antes de responder: "De hecho. Sin embargo, es demasiado tarde. Es posible que aún tenga tiempo para despedirse si lo desea. Pero no hay razón para luchar contra ti o demorarte más. Comenzó a hundirse en el suelo mientras se reía del par de rubias.

Naruto lo ignoró a favor de dirigirse hacia las puertas dobles, pero se detuvo cuando Ino lo agarró del brazo. "Usa el reloj", dijo.

"¿Qué ... aún podría haber una oportunidad ..."

"Naruto no lo hay", dijo Ino interrumpiéndolo, "si su mente creyera que Orochimaru se habría quedado para luchar contra nosotros. Necesitamos irnos o arriesgarnos a enfrentar la muerte cerebral también ".

Naruto sacó el reloj de su bolso para mirarlo, pero finalmente dijo: "No puedo".

"Por qué", espetó la rubia, "¿Estás realmente dispuesto a arriesgarte a morir solo para salvar a una chica que apenas conoces?" ¿Qué hay de nosotros ... no somos suficientes?

Naruto miró el reloj otra vez. Ino imaginó que podría enojarse por lo que ella estaba sugiriendo que estaba actuando simplemente para agregar otra chica a su creciente harén. Sin embargo, ella no esperaba que él la mirara y sonriera mientras él decía: "Gracias Ino. Usted y los demás han hecho que mi vida sea grandiosa. Sé que es egoísta de mi parte, pero no puedo simplemente darle la espalda a alguien que lo necesita. Espero que entiendas."

Ella vio que su pulgar se movía por el botón de la izquierda, así que trató de detenerlo diciendo: "¡Naruto! No, no lo hagas. Sin embargo, ella no fue lo suficientemente rápida y una luz brilló en el reloj cuando ella y los demás fueron expulsados del paisaje mental de Kin.

Los ojos de Ino se abrieron de golpe cuando se despertó en el estudio. Girando rápidamente hacia Naruto, pudo ver a los demás despertando lentamente. Ino trató de moverse hacia Naruto, pero después de estar sentada en la misma posición durante tanto tiempo, su cuerpo se rebeló ante la idea de moverse tan repentinamente. Tsunade la atrapó antes de que pudiera enfrentar la planta, diciendo: "Relájate, Ino".

"Tenemos que despertarlo", dijo Ino con pánico al notar que uno de los monitores seguía contando hasta cero. "Él planea seguir intentando ayudarla".

Podía ver a los otros que parecían preocupados aceptar a Tsunade, quien permitió que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro mientras decía: "Pensé lo mismo".

Naruto empujó las puertas y vio solo un ataúd en la habitación. Kin yacía dentro de él como si flotara en un mar de tinta oscura que lentamente la empujaba debajo de su superficie. Corriendo hacia ella, trató de liberarla, pero su mano la atravesó.

"P-por favor, ayúdame", suplicó Kin mientras solo su rostro permanecía sobre la superficie oscura.

Naruto se arrodilló al lado del ataúd sintiéndose inútil cuando dijo: "No puedo". Una lágrima se filtró de uno de sus ojos, pero Naruto de repente se inclinó hacia adelante y dijo: "Pero no te rindas Kin".

"¿Por qué ... estoy sola ..." Ella respondió como si la oscuridad que la rodeaba le estuviera chupando la vida y el calor.

"¡No tu no eres! No permitiré que lo seas. A pesar de que ella era intangible, Naruto intentó acunar su rostro mientras decía: "Nunca te abandonaré, te doy mi palabra".

"T-deberías irte", dijo Kin tratando de sonreír, mientras continuaba su lento descenso en la oscuridad que la rodeaba, "Si estás aquí cuando mi mente se restablece, quién sabe qué pasará si muero ..."

Naruto sacudió la suya. la cabeza dice: "Solo morirás si aceptas que estás solo y nadie te está esperando". Él le sonrió alegremente y agregó: "Además, te acabo de dar mi palabra, ¿no?"

Los ojos de Kin se abrieron de sorpresa cuando finalmente se hundió bajo la superficie. Ahora rodeada por la oscuridad, se acurrucó en una bola al recordar el tiempo que pasó dentro del ataúd rezando por su liberación. Ya fuera de la caja en la que estaba atrapada o de su vida, no le había importado. Finalmente, su mente se había retirado usando sus recuerdos para escapar de la realidad que ahora enfrentaba. En cierto nivel, ella siempre había sabido que todavía estaba en el ataúd, pero no había querido enfrentar la verdad ya que, aunque terminó de la misma manera en esos preciosos momentos, no estaba sola.

Ahora flotando nuevamente en un mar de oscuridad, sintió ese viejo deseo de que la muerte se la llevara. Sin embargo, cuando su mente parecía comenzar a cumplir su deseo, una pequeña luz brilló desde su interior y, por primera vez en siempre, sintió que la esperanza florecía una vez más dentro de ella.

Naruto se sentó en el monumento del Hokage mientras contemplaba el pueblo. Perdido en sus pensamientos, recordó cómo, al despertar del vínculo mental, Hinata lo había abrazado de inmediato. Sakura casi había hundido su cabeza antes de que ella también comenzara a abrazarlo. Mientras tanto, Temari había permanecido sereno, pero sospechaba que eso se debía a la presencia de su hermano cuando sus ojos ardieron con ira y sus propios sentimientos de alivio al despertarlo. Tenten simplemente había observado sin dar pistas sobre su estado emocional, mientras que Anko le prometió que iba a contarle a Yuugao sobre su estupidez.

Tsunade había calmado a todos antes de explicar que nunca había habido ningún peligro para ellos. Cuando él le preguntó si lo mismo era cierto para Kin, ella simplemente negó con la cabeza. Naruto entonces trató de moverse a su lado, pero luego sus signos vitales comenzaron a chocar. Tanto Tsunade como Shizune se pusieron en acción, pero Naruto podía decir que los dos no creían que pudieran ayudar. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de todos, unos momentos después comenzó a estabilizarse. "Estaré condenado", dijo Tsunade antes de sacar a todos de la habitación y decirles que descansaran.

Naruto había regresado rápidamente a Gaara a su casa junto con Temari, quien había decidido pasar el resto de su licencia en Suna. Al regresar, no había podido dormir y no quería meterse en el camino de Shizune o Tsunade mientras revisaban a Kin, había decidido sentarse sobre la cabeza de su padre.

Tsunade lo sacó de sus pensamientos diciendo: "¿Estás bien?"

Naruto no estaba seguro de cómo responder, así que volví a mirarla y preguntó: "¿Me preguntas si estoy enojado contigo por enviar a Gaara a mentirnos?

Tsunade se mordió el labio, su nerviosismo era fácil de ver. Aunque una parte de él lo era, dejó que esa parte se fuera mientras respondía: "No ... supongo que es apropiado el período de tiempo en que revivimos los exámenes de Chunin. A decir verdad, lo que hiciste no fue diferente a la primera prueba. Me hiciste creer a mí y a los demás que las apuestas eran más altas de lo que realmente eran para ver cómo reaccionaría. ¿Crees que habría pasado?

"¿Qué piensas?"

"No sé", dijo Naruto mirando a la luna, "Mi objetivo es tratar de construir un mundo pacífico. Sin embargo, lo habría tirado todo para ayudar a Kin. Los habría sometido a todos al dolor de la pérdida si muriera y por qué. Una pequeña posibilidad de que pudiera haberla ayudado.

"Sin embargo, la ayudaste", dijo Tsunade orgullosa de su amante, "El hecho de que no esté muerta es prueba de ello. Si no tuviera la esperanza de que hubiera gente esperándola, habría muerto por haberle revelado la verdad ".

Sin embargo, no lo sabía en ese momento. También cuestiona cómo puedes seguirme si no puedo vigilar el objetivo real ".

Tsunade abrazó al hombre sentado desde atrás cuando dijo: "¿Quieres saber lo que pienso? Creo que pasaste con gran éxito. Tu ambición es enorme, pero si no estás dispuesto a curar la miseria frente a ti, ¿cómo puedes esperar hacerlo a mayor escala? Mantener el ojo en el gran premio es bueno y todo, pero no permitirte ver las cosas pequeñas también es la razón por la que creo que muchos otros han fallado " Dirigiendo su rostro hacia ella, ella dijo: "El objetivo de mi abuelo de crear a Konoha para poner fin a la contienda fracasó porque se permitió creer que una vez que se lograra, había terminado. No se dedicó a tratar de curar la brecha entre Senju y Uchiha; Como resultado, finalmente traicionaron su hogar. Sin mencionar que puso en marcha guerras mucho mayores debido a la única aldea por sistema de país ".

"¿Pero qué pasa si termino perdiendo a uno de ustedes o al revés debido a que salgo en misiones secundarias?"

Tsunade lo besó tiernamente antes de decir: "No serías el hombre que amo si no lo hicieras. Eso es algo que los demás también tendrán que aceptar sobre ti ". Naruto asintió y permitió que Tsunade lo empujara hacia ella mientras miraban las estrellas juntos.

Kin se despertó para encontrarse en una habitación estéril. Ella trató de sentarse pero su cuerpo se resistió a cualquier esfuerzo por hacerlo. Mirando hacia abajo, imaginó que se debía a la condición escuálida y marchita en la que se encontraba su cuerpo. "¿Q-dónde estoy?" ella gruñó su voz sonando seca y áspera.

Una hermosa pelirroja se inclinó sobre ella para decir: "Veo que has decidido unirte a la tierra de los vivos".

"¿Quién eres tú?"

"Puedes llamarme Kyuubi", respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa cuando una mirada de pánico apareció en los ojos de Kin. "Oh, relájate", dijo con dulzura, "no voy a comerte. Por el amor de Dios, todos ustedes son huesos. Kyuubi suspiró cuando la niña no pareció darse cuenta de que estaba bromeando. Cambiando de tema, dijo: "No pareces sorprendida por mi apariencia".

"Los otros seguían mencionando que Naruto no debería llamar al Kyuubi ya que ya no eras parte de él. Eso significaba que debiste convertirte en dos seres diferentes en algún momento, ya que el Kyuubi dentro de él durante el enlace mental probablemente se volvería contra él ", dijo Kin sorprendiendo al Bijuu con su perspicacia. Miró alrededor de la habitación preguntando: "¿Dónde está él?"

"Estoy seguro de que hubiera deseado estar aquí. Sin embargo, tiene otras responsabilidades. Pero ha estado aquí tan a menudo como pudo para cumplir su promesa. Has estado entrando y saliendo lentamente de la conciencia por algún tiempo. Quédate quieto.

Kyuubi puso su mano sobre el pecho de Kin y luego le disparó un zarcillo de energía. Para sorpresa de Sound-nin, su cuerpo parecía fortalecerse frente a sus ojos. También se alegró de ver que su busto, que prácticamente no existía debido a su falta de alimento, también se convirtió en una copa C sana.

Cuando Kyuubi terminó, Bijuu dijo: "Ahí tienes. Creo que eso debería hacerlo. No correrás maratones en el corto plazo. Pero deberías estar bien para una actividad moderada ".

"Gracias", dijo Kin sentándose desde la mesa médica, "de nada. Ahora sígueme.

Kin asintió y, a pesar de que su cuerpo se fortalecía, todavía tropezó cuando se levantó de la mesa. Kyuubi la atrapó diciendo: "Tranquila allí. Tu cuerpo aún no se ha movido en casi cuatro años.

Kin asintió, por lo que permitió que Kyuubi la ayudara a salir de la sala médica del Tsunade. Al entrar al túnel principal de la Guarida, Kyuubi condujo a la mujer a una habitación que al entrar parecía casi un pequeño departamento. "Aquí es donde te quedarás por el momento. Teniendo en cuenta que se supone que estás muerto, estoy seguro de que puedes entender por qué.

Kin asintió y preguntó: "¿Acabas de tener un apartamento aquí para mí?"

"Por qué no," dijo Kyuubi con una sonrisa, "Naruto arregló esta habitación cuando se hizo evidente que estabas despertando. No estaba sentado en esa habitación para la compañía.

Kin se rió un poco, por lo que Kyuubi dijo: "Ahora descansa. Si quieres limpiar el baño está por allá ".

Kin decidió seguir el consejo de Bijuu y se dirigió al baño para limpiar cuatro años de negligencia. Pero cuando llegó el momento de dormir y apagó las luces, pronto le resultó difícil respirar mientras la oscuridad la rodeaba.

"Muy bien, nos vemos luego, chicos", gritó Naruto dejando la práctica del equipo con Sakura y Fu ya que Kakashi todavía estaba en una misión para ayudar a proteger a un miembro del Clan Tsuchigumo. La práctica del día había sido vigilada por Ebisu haciendo que Naruto supusiera que Tsunade quería asegurarse de que realmente entrenaron.

En la semana transcurrida desde el vínculo mental con Kin, las cosas habían vuelto a su forma normal para el rubio. Afortunadamente, la mayoría de sus amantes parecían entender que estaba en su naturaleza arriesgar su vida para ayudar a otros, aunque Ino había sido bastante distante. Él había tratado de hablar con ella varias veces, pero ella se negó a dejarse engañar para que hablara de lo que la estaba molestando.

Dirigiéndose a la Guarida usando el sello del teletransportador en su departamento, apareció en una habitación que aún no se había arreglado. Al entrar en la sala principal, se dirigió a las habitaciones que había arreglado para Kin desde que había tenido noticias de Sakura, quien a su vez había tenido noticias de Tsunade, quien había recibido un informe de Hinata, a quien Kyuubi le había contado sobre la niña. estado.

Llamando a la puerta, no recibió una respuesta, así que pensé que probablemente ella estaba dormida. Sin embargo, decidió echar un vistazo adentro para asegurarse de que estaba bien, pero la encontró sentada en un rincón sujetando sus rodillas mientras se balanceaba. Parecía como si ella hubiera roto la lámpara alcanzándola con pánico mucho antes de su llegada. Se preguntó por qué había estado agachada en un rincón sentado en la oscuridad, pero por la forma en que se arrastró hacia la luz proyectada por el pasillo detrás de él sintió que tenía su respuesta. Arrodillándose junto a ella, le acarició el pelo tratando de consolar a la niña en pánico.

Kin lo agarró diciendo: "Lo siento, intenté lidiar con eso. Pero parecía que la habitación se me estaba cerrando. No quería ser una molestia ya que se supone que debo permanecer aquí abajo.

Naruto la levantó en silencio sorprendiéndola y la llevó de regreso al sello de transporte. Activando, reapareció en su habitación y la dejó en la cama. Debido a la gran ventana que entraba mucha luz desde la luna, Naruto deslizó su silla al lado de la cama y dijo: "Duerme, estaré aquí".

Kin asintió y, por la presencia de la rubia, sintió una sensación de tranquilidad acomodándose sobre ella. Cuando comenzó a dormirse, preguntó: "¿Por qué haces esto por mí?"

Naruto se encogió de hombros antes de responder: "Es porque necesitabas ayuda. ¿Qué tipo de persona sería si lo ignorara?

"No lo entiendo realmente", dijo Kin, "debes querer algo".

"Quiero que seas feliz", respondió el hombre, "siempre y cuando puedas lograrlo, valdrá la pena".

Naruto sonrió cuando ella no respondió, ya que sus ojos estaban cerrados y ella estaba durmiendo contenta. Asegurándose de que ella estuviera acurrucada, él se acomodó en su silla y pronto se unió a ella en la tierra de los sueños.

Kin se sentó en las cálidas aguas del manantial ubicado en la propiedad de Kyuubi. Kyuubi la había teletransportado allí, quien actualmente estaba sentada en una roca envuelta en una toalla mientras colgaba ambas piernas en el agua. De pie detrás de ella, completamente desnuda, había una mujer a la que uno de los otros había llamado Nibi, pero que había sido corregida rápidamente por la mujer de piel oscura que le decía que la llamara Yoruichi. Mirando fijamente a la mujer, Kin se sintió un poco cohibida debido a la forma en que hacía alarde de su propia desnudez.

Mientras estaba sentada allí preguntándose por qué había sido invitada, pensó en esa mañana cuando se había despertado en la cama de Naruto. Había estado un poco desorientada, pero rápidamente recordó su ataque de pánico, así como los sentimientos de consuelo que le había dado la presencia del hombre rubio. Se había dado cuenta del agua corriendo que pronto se cerró. Se había sonrojado cuando Naruto salió de su baño usando solo una toalla. Se detuvo al notar que ella estaba despierta y dijo: "Lo siento, no estoy acostumbrado a necesitar modestia. Déjame agarrar esta ropa ". Recogiendo su ropa que había sido puesta sobre una silla de cocina, rápidamente se retiró al baño para vestirse.

/ Un momento después salió y, sentado al borde de la cama, le sonrió y le preguntó: "¿Cómo dormiste?"

/ "Bien, gracias a ti".

/ Naruto asintió con la cabeza y, dirigiéndose a su refrigerador, dijo: "Tengo bastantes opciones para el desayuno. ¿Hay algo en particular que le guste?

/ Kin sacudió la cabeza y al darse cuenta de que solo llevaba puesta la bata que había encontrado en el cuarto de baño de su habitación, preguntó: "Um ... no tienes nada que yo pueda ponerme, ¿verdad?"

/ Naruto en medio de hacer panqueques asintió con la cabeza hacia el pie de su cama. Kin podía ver las asas de una bolsa de papel que se pegaba sobre el colchón. Agarrando la bolsa, sacó un chaleco verde y se sorprendió de que parecía coincidir con lo que había usado durante los exámenes. Sacó los pantalones de camuflaje gris y negro, así como la bufanda a juego, levantó la vista y vio a Naruto mirándola.

/ "Pensé que querrías ponerte algo familiar, así que le pedí a Sakura que te lo recogiera".

/ Pensando en la chica de cabello rosado y cómo durante el vínculo mental ella y Hinata habían estado abrazando al hombre que ahora estaba preparando su desayuno mientras dormían, ella dijo: "Me sorprende que ella hiciera eso por mí. Pensé que estaría muy molesta conmigo por ponerte en peligro.

/ Naruto se apartó de la estufa con un plato lleno de panqueques y tocino. Hizo un gesto hacia la mesa, se giró para prepararse y dijo: "No me pusiste en peligro, Kin. Sin embargo, me puse allí ", se detuvo por un momento tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos; "… No tiene sentido andar por las ramas ya que es posible que hayas sentido todo listo. Actualmente estoy involucrado en bastantes relaciones ".

/ "Ya veo", dijo Kin lentamente comenzando a comprender todas las diferentes miradas que el jinchuriki había recibido de aquellos que habían entrado en el vínculo mental con él.

/ Naruto se rió entre dientes ante la cara que Kin hizo mientras procesaba lo que él le dijo, "Uno de mis amantes decidió que sería mejor aumentar las apuestas que enfrentamos durante el enlace mental".

/ "Elevar cómo?"

/ Naruto se volvió sosteniendo su propio plato y viendo a Kin todavía en la cama ignoró su pregunta preguntando: "Oye, ¿no vas a comer?" Kin se movió rápidamente de la cama, con cuidado de que su túnica no le diera un vistazo a su desnudez. Él esperó hasta que ella se uniera a él en la mesa antes de decir: "Después de que Sasuke te atrapó. Un amigo también entró en el enlace mental. Nos dijo que si permanecíamos vinculados a usted cuando su mente se restableciera, moriríamos ". Kin miró al hombre rubio en estado de shock y se preguntó por qué de repente su corazón sonaba tan fuerte. Parecía ajeno al efecto que sus palabras tuvieron en ella cuando cortó sus panqueques y se llenó la cara. Él le sonrió brevemente mientras masticaba. Tragando, continuó, "Resulta que fue una mentira ..."

/ "Pero no podrías haber sabido eso", dijo Kin, su voz llena de emoción.

/ "Cierto, pero eso no importó ..."

/ "Por supuesto que sí, ¿por qué tu amante te haría eso?"

/ "¿Recuerdas la décima pregunta de los exámenes?" Kin asintió y sonrió brevemente al recordar cómo Naruto había proclamado que sería un genin de por vida si fuera necesario para lograr su sueño. "Lo que ella hizo es lo mismo. Fue para probar mi determinación de ayudar a los necesitados a pesar de mi ambición, pero también para probar a mis amantes que estaban en el vínculo conmigo. Fue para señalar que lo que estamos haciendo es peligroso y en cualquier momento podríamos morir y ver si van a poder vivir con ese tipo de apuestas ".

/ Kin miró su plato y todavía se preguntó por qué pondría todo en juego por ella. Sintiendo la necesidad de demostrar que valía la pena el riesgo, preguntó: "¿Para qué esta ambición está trabajando?"

/ "Bueno ..."

El recuerdo de Kin terminó cuando notó que el área de la fuente termal estaba llena de mujeres. Consciente de que todos ellos estaban vinculados de alguna manera con la ambición de Naruto y que estaban más íntimamente involucrados con él, se preguntó cuánta resistencia poseía para mantenerse al día con tantas mujeres.

Tsunade convocó la reunión para ordenar y dijo: "Muy bien, comencemos con las actualizaciones que el grupo debe saber".

Shiho se paró primero diciendo: "Creo que estoy cerca de decodificar el pergamino".

"Excelente Shiho", dijo Tsunade complacido, "¿Alguna idea de lo que es?"

"Sí, creo que mi teoría es correcta y que es un registro dejado por una mujer que había sido atrapada por el jutsu. Si mi traducción inicial es correcta, ella lo llama The Binding ".

"Eso tiene sentido", dijo Koharu mirando hacia abajo en pensamiento, "especialmente considerando que Tsunade sospechaba que el verdadero jutsu en el pergamino dado a Naruto estaba cambiando su chakra. El Toque de la Tentación era solo una cortina de humo ".

"O derivado de eso", sugirió Shizune levantando la vista de sus brazos donde estaba tomando el sol desnuda.

"Estoy seguro de que una vez que lo haya traducido ya no lo haremos más", sugirió Shiho moverse para volver a sentarse.

Tsunade asintió, antes de preguntar: "Alguien más tiene algo que compartir".

"Tengo una pregunta", dijo Ino con la voz sonando como si estuviera tratando de mantener sus emociones bajo control.

Tsunade miró a la kunoichi como si esperara escuchar algo pero, independientemente, dijo: "Adelante".

La rubia giró la cabeza hacia Kin y preguntó: "¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¿Naruto ya la golpeó?

"Hey", dijo Kin sonando indignado.

"No", respondió Tsunade diplomáticamente, obviamente sorprendiendo a Ino con su respuesta, "Ella está aquí porque quiere ayudar a Naruto a lograr su sueño".

Ino se encogió cuando cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho antes de mirar hacia otro lado. A pesar de que su comportamiento parecía sugerir que no podía importarle menos, dijo: "Todavía no hemos descubierto qué hacer con los rumores de que Naruto y Sakura están juntos".

"Por ahora los dejaremos morir", respondió Tsunade. "Les dejaremos tomar forma y luego, una vez que sepamos lo que la gente piensa, procederemos desde allí. Pero hasta entonces recuerde tener cuidado de ser visto en público con él ".

"Hablando de ser visto en público, ¿está bien que nos bañemos con ustedes?" Preguntó Karin sentada a la orilla del agua desnuda, disfrutando de su piel curada que Kyuubi había hecho.

"Naturalmente", respondió Tsunade con una sonrisa, "Después de todo, la Asociación de Baño de Mujeres de Konoha es un lugar donde los kunoichi y los civiles influyentes pueden mezclarse sin temor a que se los mire gracias a nuestro rico patrocinador de allí".

"Eres demasiado amable", dijo Kyuubi inclinando la cabeza cuando Tsunade la señaló.

"Además," dijo el Hokage indicando a Yuugao, "Todo lo que hiciste aquí será reportado a Ibiki a través de nuestro propio Capitán Jefe Anbu. Naturalmente, todo lo que escuchará es que disfrutamos de esta increíble área de baño. Sugiero que en la próxima reunión intentemos el escenario de la jungla.

Los otros kunoichi estuvieron de acuerdo, ya que hasta ahora solo habían probado el entorno de montaña boscosa, ya que era el primero que se encontraba al entrar en la zona de baño. Sin embargo, conectados a la gruta había varias otras áreas temáticas, que estaban ansiosas por probar tarde o temprano. Ya sea que esté solo o con cierto rubio de la persuasión masculina.

Kin rodó solo por el suelo después de bloquear una patada de Sakura. Ella se detuvo y por el rabillo del ojo vio al médico de cabello rosado atacando a Naruto ahora, obviamente, creyendo que ella estaba fuera de la pelea. Kin trató de sentarse, pero lamentablemente su estimación de la capacidad de Kin parecía ser correcta.

Kin miró hacia el cielo uniéndose a los demás en Training Ground S para una batalla real. La sesión de entrenamiento fue para ayudarlos a prepararse para una situación de tipo batalla en la que las tácticas del equipo tendían a quedar en el camino. Kin sintió que la sensación familiar de inutilidad intentaba asentarse sobre ella, pero la apartó, ya que Naruto parecía tener la asombrosa capacidad de sentir cuando estaba descendiendo a la autocompasión y haría todo lo posible para animarla. Teniendo en cuenta que Sakura y Tenten ahora se estaban uniendo para tratar de sacar al jinchuriki de la competencia, ella dudaba que él tuviera que preocuparse por ella.

Sin embargo, pensar en él hizo el truco mientras sonreía debido a la semana que había pasado con él. Aunque no estaba permitida en el pueblo per se ya que él pasaba mucho tiempo en la Guarida con ella, sin mencionar que pasaba todas las noches en su cama. En verdad, los terrores nocturnos que estaba experimentando parecían ser cosa del pasado ya que se había encerrado en su habitación en la Guarida una vez para ver. Sin embargo, no había querido renunciar a dormir bajo la mirada atenta y vigilante de Naruto.

Estaba considerando pedirle que se acostara con ella, ya que sabía que la silla en la que dormía mientras estaba cómodo probablemente no se compara cuando una sombra la atraviesa. Centrándose en la figura que bloqueaba la luz del sol, vio al Capitán Anbu Yuugao mirándola desde detrás de la máscara que llevaba. "Levántate," dijo Yuugao con dureza.

"No creo que pueda", respondió Kin con una sonrisa divertida.

Kin tuvo la sensación de que la mujer la estaba mirando. Confundida por qué, estaba a punto de preguntar cuando Yuugao rápidamente sacó su espada de detrás de su espalda y la volteó para que la punta apuntada hacia abajo la apuñaló hacia la cabeza de Kin. Kin se apartó rápidamente del camino y logró ponerse de pie para mirar a la mujer. Alcanzó un poco de senbon en su bolsa cuando Yuugao dijo: "Para que puedas levantarte después de todo".

"¿Estas loco? ¡Podrías haberme matado! ¿Que te he hecho?" Kin notó que estaba sola con el capitán Anbu ya que la lucha se había trasladado a otro lado. No dudaba que si la mujer quisiera, estaría muerta antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para gritar.

"Estaba tomando tu medida", dijo la mujer con voz que no tenía indicios de lo que estaba pensando o sintiendo.

"¿Por qué?"

Yuugao se giró para alejarse y dijo: "Para ver si valías la pena".

"¿Vale la pena qué?"

"Para que él crea que valdría la pena cambiar su vida por la tuya". Yuugao se volvió para mirarla y dijo: "Ya he perdido un amante una vez y me niego a permitir que eso vuelva a suceder, especialmente porque una de las personas que dicen querer ayudarlo es débil".

"No soy débil", dijo Kin.

Yuugao se enfrentó a la kunoichi por completo y extendió la mano para decirle: "Entonces pruébalo".

Kin cargó contra la mujer mayor y aunque ella fue fácilmente superada por ella. Ella se negó a quedarse abajo hasta que Yuugao la reconociera. Desafortunadamente, ella había perdido el conocimiento antes de que eso sucediera, así que no se quedó dormida bajo la cálida mirada de dos lunas azules a las que se había acostumbrado desde que se unió al mundo.

Naruto se despertó algo rígido, debido a que pasó las últimas dos semanas durmiendo en su silla. Mirando fijamente a la mujer que actualmente ocupa su cama, se dijo a sí mismo que valía la pena ya que ella estaba durmiendo con una sonrisa. Estirándose, bostezó antes de entrar a su baño para prepararse para el día.

De pie bajo la cálida salpicadura del agua, comenzó a organizar su día. Debido a que Kakashi todavía estaba en una misión, dudaba que se les asignara algo, por lo que dirigió sus pensamientos a Ino. Estaba siendo algo distante de él y aunque no lo evitaba. Naruto realmente no podía pasar por la pared que había vomitado haciendo que su tiempo juntos se sintiera incómodo. Por lo que él entendió, eso estaba funcionando para su ventaja, ya que las personas que los habían visto juntos al notar la distancia creían que se debía a Sakura. Los rumores también crecían que era la razón por la que Naruto no había llevado a su amante de cabello rosado a otra cita. Aún así no le gustaba la incomodidad, por lo que intentaría hablar con ella una vez más en la tienda de su familia para averiguar qué la estaba molestando.

Kin escuchó cuando la ducha se cerró. Sentada en la cama, pensaba dejarse llevar por el pensamiento que la había estado tentando durante la semana pasada. Todavía estaba un poco asustada ante la idea de que el joven estuviera en el centro de un harén. Pero lo que realmente le dio la tentadora idea de unirse a una vida así fue el hecho de que había perdido cuatro años de su vida y casi había muerto virgen. Aunque no está realmente lista para hacer un compromiso de por vida que ella había aprendido, probablemente sería el resultado de acostarse con él. Ella pensaba que él era probablemente el mejor candidato con el que probablemente se reuniría para pasar el resto de sus días. Kin miró fijamente la puerta del baño, los tentadores pensamientos recorrían su cabeza pintando todo tipo de escenarios para ella.

Sin darse cuenta de que se movía de la cama, de repente estaba parada frente a la puerta del baño. Levantó la mano para llamar, pero en su lugar decidió abrir la puerta. Naruto se giró lentamente con un cepillo de dientes en la boca y una toalla alrededor de su cintura. "Um ... ¿qué pasa?" preguntó sacando el cepillo de dientes de su boca.

Kin sintió que sus nervios la abandonaban, pero recordando su amabilidad y el calor que sentía a su alrededor, dijo: "Quería agradecerte".

"Oh ... está bien", dijo Naruto alegremente, "Pero me has agradecido muchas veces".

Kin le sonrió antes de alcanzar su toalla y dijo: "Quiero decir que realmente quiero agradecerte". Lo soltó y lo dejó caer al suelo. Siguiendo hacia abajo, Kin se arrodilló frente al rubio con solo una camiseta y bragas. "K-kin, no necesitas ..."

"Shh", respondió Kin agarrando su polla cuando ella comenzó a acariciarla, "No solo estoy haciendo esto como agradecimiento ... sino que puedo experimentar algo de lo que la vida tiene para ofrecer". Sin embargo, sus ojos crecieron al tamaño de platillos cuando su cuerpo comenzó a responder a su toque y su polla comenzó a endurecerse. "Oh, wow", dijo ella teniendo una idea del tamaño cuando la sangre comenzó a fluir en él. Mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, dijo: "No es de extrañar que puedas satisfacer a todas esas mujeres.

Naruto gimió cuando ella comenzó a lamer su polla antes de que ella comenzara a meter la cabeza en su boca. Ahora completamente erguida, mantuvo una mano sobre la base, mientras comenzaba a asimilar lo que podía de su longitud. Aunque torpe al principio, pronto estableció un ritmo, ya que lo golpearía con la mano y, mientras lo movía hacia la base de su polla, cubriría su longitud expuesta con la boca. "Oh, joder", gimió tanto por la mamada como la imagen de ella quemándose en sus ojos.

Tenía que admitir que Kin parecía asombroso cuando ella se arrodilló frente a él con la polla en la boca y los ojos clavados en los de él. La ajustada camiseta que llevaba puesta se aferraba a su cuerpo y mostraba las protuberancias de sus senos visibles, lo que indicaba que estaba tan excitada como él. Intentó alcanzar uno, pero ella se apartó dejando que su longitud se deslizara de sus labios cuando dijo: "Ah, ah, ah, esto es para ti".

"Confía en que darte placer es tanto para mi beneficio como para el tuyo", respondió con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

Kin colocó sus labios en el costado de su polla y los deslizó hacia arriba y hacia abajo antes de moverse de nuevo frente a su bestia tuerta para rodear su cabeza con la lengua. Le dio unos golpes a su polla con la mano y dijo: "Estoy segura de que es ... pero, sinceramente, estoy un poco nerviosa por comprometerme tan completamente contigo. No me importa ayudar en su ambición, pero ¿puede esto ser suficiente por ahora?

Naruto se agachó para ahuecar su rostro y se alegró cuando ella se apoyó en su mano. "Por supuesto, me siento un poco culpable de ser el único que se siente bien".

Besando la punta de su polla, ella dijo: "No seas que ya me has dado suficiente". Kin volvió a complacer su polla y probar su precum que había comenzado a gotear en serio, ella gimió de placer. Alzando una mano entre sus piernas, comenzó a frotarse sobre sus bragas. Sus acciones hicieron que Naruto gimiera mientras miraba al techo mientras colocaba una mano sobre su cabeza.

Kin liberó sus labios sobre su polla para pasarle la lengua por debajo de su eje y comenzó a empujar y pinchar sus bolas con su lengua. Chupando su saco de nueces, volvió sobre sus pasos con la lengua antes de comenzar a usar ambas manos para acariciarlo. Incluso con ambas manos, la cabeza de su polla aún se asomaba, así que ella lo cubrió con la boca. Balanceando la parte superior de su cuerpo hacia adelante y hacia atrás, su cabeza de gallo desaparecería en la carrera ascendente, pero reaparecería dentro de su boca en la boca hacia abajo, donde pasaría su lengua sobre ella.

Naruto comenzó a ayudarla balanceando sus caderas en sintonía con ella, "Oh, eso es. Estoy cerca."

Kin se alegró de escuchar que le estaba dando tanto placer a su salvador. Alejando su rostro, continuó sus acciones con la mano para mirarlo y decirle: "Adelante, déjalo salir. "Sacando la lengua, comenzó a pasarla por debajo de su sensible cabeza y hablando sucio, dijo:" Cum, déjame verlo. Quiero experimentar tu semilla disparándote con tu pinchazo caliente por toda la cara.

Naruto intentó aferrarse solo para disfrutar de la vista de Kin inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras su lengua seguía haciéndole cosquillas en su punto sensible mientras sus manos comenzaron a acariciarlo cada vez más rápido. Incapaz de negar su liberación por más tiempo, levantó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando su semilla comenzó a dispararse desde su pinchazo. Kin se sorprendió por el volumen cuando los gruesos mechones de semen comenzaron a cubrir su rostro con algunos incluso terminando en su cabello. Cuando el disparo final aterrizó en su boca, sin poder para viajar mucho más lejos, sintió como si estuviera usando una máscara caliente.

Saboreando su esencia, ella gimió de satisfacción cuando pasó el calor que actualmente cubría su rostro por su garganta. Frotó su rostro a lo largo del pinchazo de Naruto disfrutando de la sensación de deslizarse sobre su piel. Le dio unos besos antes de ponerse de pie para mirarse en el espejo, "Wow", dijo al ver cuánto se había liberado. Pasándose los dedos por la cara, tomó una de las gotas más grandes y se la metió en la boca. Volviéndose hacia Naruto, sonrió y dijo: "Definitivamente voy a necesitar una ducha después de eso. ¿Te importa si uso el tuyo?

Naruto sacudió la cabeza y salió de su camino para permitirle el acceso. Kin pasó junto a él y se puso la camisa sobre la cabeza. Mirándolo hoscamente por encima del hombro mientras se agarraba los senos con los brazos, dijo: "Puede que no esté lista para ir ahora, pero definitivamente creo que puedo volverme adicta a esto si no tengo cuidado". . "

Naruto se rio entre dientes para salir del baño y dijo: "Bueno, te dejaré que te limpies. Estoy seguro de que Yuugao tiene mucho planeado para ti hoy. Él detectó un ligero escalofrío de temor emitido por la kunoichi que se sumó a su diversión al recordar cuán dolorida había estado después de la primera vez que Yuugao la había probado antes de decidir entrenar a la niña. Teniendo una excelente idea de cuán rudo era el jefe de tareas del capitán Anbu, sabía que era difícil prepararse para su entrenamiento. Pero también detectó una pizca de determinación y sintió que era el deseo de Kin que Yuugao la reconociera como una igual.

Al salir del baño, fue a agarrar su ropa para enfrentar el día y ver qué otras sorpresas le esperaban.

Capítulo siguiente: Por qué yo


	25. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 25

Capítulo 25: Por qué yo: Parte I

Yoruichi sonrió mientras se acercaba a la puerta principal de la mansión de Kyuubi. La razón de su diversión era porque podía sentir a los hombres observándola tensa en preparación para lo que esperaban que sucediera tan pronto como ella despejara la puerta. Saltando sobre la barrera, aterrizó ágilmente en el otro lado y luego se puso en la pose inicial de un corredor. Los hombres que la observaban renunciaron a la pretensión de mirar desde las sombras mientras intentaban predecir en qué dirección iba a despegar. Con una explosión de velocidad, superó el anillo de shinobi que Ibiki había visto en la mansión. Al saltar a un techo cercano, pudo ver a los hombres que había dejado haciendo lo mismo que intentaron alcanzar.

"Aw, qué pena", le dijo a nadie en particular, ya que quería al menos perseguir las cosas antes de poner en práctica su plan.

"¿Que es?" una voz dijo a su lado.

La cabeza de Yoruichi se giró para mirar al orador y decir que estaba sorprendida de lo que la saludó habría sido un eufemismo. "¿Quien diablos eres tú?" ella preguntó asombrada de que él pudiera seguirle el ritmo

"¡Soy el diablo guapo de la aldea de la hoja! Mi nombre es Rock Lee ".

Ella sonrió ante la exuberancia del joven y se alegró de que parecía que Ibiki estaba llamando a las grandes armas para detenerla cuando vio a otros grupos que la seguían desde diferentes partes de la aldea. "Bueno, intenta seguir el ritmo", dijo de repente aumentando su velocidad.

"Yosh", respondió el chunin duplicando su esfuerzo también.

Mientras corría por los tejados, esperaba que su plan para hacer que Ibiki suspendiera a sus observadores funcionó, ya que la semana pasada los había estado guiando rutinariamente en busca de gansos salvajes. Al principio no había planeado hacerlo, pero a medida que las semanas desde su entrada en el pueblo se habían prolongado, comenzó a correr para pasar el tiempo. Naturalmente, uno de los shinobi asignado para vigilarla a ella y Kyuubi la había acompañado. Mientras el hombre la seguía, Yoruichi se había enojado más y más en parte desde que había demostrado ser una kunoichi de primera clase, pero la idiota que la seguía lo hacía como si fuera una aficionada. Como resultado, había aumentado lentamente su ritmo hasta que el hombre detrás de ella había salido corriendo solo para mantenerla a la vista.

Al ver que el chunin comenzaba a retroceder un poco mientras se empujaba para ir más rápido, respondió: "No me digas que eso es todo. Apenas he empezado a sudar.

Lee metió la mano en las polainas anaranjadas alrededor de sus piernas y sacó las pesas que mantenía allí. Yoruichi se sorprendió de los cráteres que crearon donde aterrizaron y cuando comenzó a cerrar la distancia con ella, se enfocó hacia adelante ya que a la velocidad con la que estaba corriendo, la falta de atención podría llevar a un momento bastante vergonzoso. Al llegar al borde de la aldea, saltó del último edificio y aterrizó en la pared que lo rodeaba. Al correr horizontalmente, notó que Lee aterrizaba detrás de ella, así que decidió ver quién podía correr el perímetro del pueblo más rápido.

Kyuubi miró por la ventana del tercer piso de su casa y suspiró al ver a Ibiki con varios de sus hombres irrumpiendo en la puerta de su casa. Mientras se dirigía a ella, decidió buscar ayuda, ya que cuando llegó allí él estaba golpeando su puerta con impaciencia. Al abrirlo, ella dijo: "Esto es una sorpresa. Deberías haberme dicho que vendrías podría haber preparado ... "

" Guárdalo ", dijo el hombre entrando ," ¿Qué son exactamente ustedes dos también? "

"Me temo que no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando", respondió Kyuubi, luchando contra su molestia por el comportamiento del hombre.

"Afirmas que no tienes idea de por qué tu guardaespaldas está llevando a mi gente en una persecución por la aldea".

"No sé para qué está haciendo eso", respondió Kyuubi, su irritación se mostraba ahora. "Ella siempre ha sido bastante dura. Tal vez te está haciendo saber lo molesto que es ser vigilado constantemente ".

Ibiki la fulminó con la mirada, pero antes de que pudiera responder, un chunin comenzó a recibir un informe del auricular que llevaba. Al decir lo que le habían dicho a su comandante, el chunin dijo: "Señor, me temo que hemos perdido el objetivo".

"Cómo", dijo Ibiki girando para enfrentar al hombre que rápidamente llamó a su micrófono para obtener la respuesta que buscaba su jefe.

"Me temo que no estamos seguros. Estaba corriendo a lo largo de la pared cuando de repente saltó de ella y se metió en un callejón. Cuando la persecución la alcanzó, ella ya se había ido. ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes, señor?

Ibiki permaneció en silencio por varios momentos antes de volverse para mirar a Kyuubi. Al estudiar su reacción, pudo ver que probablemente estaba tan molesta como él en ese momento. Pero sin captar ningún indicio de que ella estaba haciendo algo oculto, dijo: "Detengan la persecución. Diga a todos los equipos de vigilancia que se trasladen a instalaciones vulnerables "

"¡¿Señor?!"

Ibiki lo ignoró pensando que el hombre entendería eso significaba que no iba a explicarse a sí mismo, en lugar de eso preguntó: "¿Tienes algo para beber por aquí?"

Kyuubi se sorprendió pero asintió y llevó al Capitán de Interrogatorio a su comedor antes de prepararle una taza de té. Mientras llenaba la tetera con agua, pensó oscuramente para sí misma: "No sé lo que estás haciendo, Nibi, pero ciertamente tendremos palabras cuando regreses".

Yoruichi se lanzó a través de un agujero no más grande que un perro pequeño en la cerca del Área de Entrenamiento Cuarenta y Cuatro. Teniendo en cuenta que actualmente estaba en forma de gato, se deslizó fácilmente con mucho espacio de sobra. Ella sonrió al pensar en la reacción de Chunin al entrar en el callejón en el que había saltado momentos después de ella. Su entrada llamativa había asustado a todo tipo de criaturas que lo habían llamado hogar, lo que facilitaba el paso junto a él con los otros animales sobresaltados.

Hizo una pausa en su búsqueda de Naruto para asegurarse de que los artículos que había escondido en un pequeño nicho mientras practicaba su habilidad para cambiar de forma. Aunque solo es capaz de la única forma, ya que era mucho más que un simple henge. Descubrió que había funcionado perfectamente, ya que no dejaba una nube de humo como un henge y, por lo tanto, le permitió perder a sus perseguidores incluso en medio de una persecución. Había ciertos inconvenientes, razón por la cual había necesitado contrabandear lentamente lo que necesitaría para regresar a Kyuubi. Al ver que todavía estaban allí, reanudó su búsqueda para cobrar su pago.

Naruto flotó hacia la superficie del lago en el que estaba nadando, que se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento Cuarenta y cuatro. Era el lago debajo de la cueva donde él y los demás se habían refugiado durante el viaje en la mente de Kin. Él y Anko habían pasado una noche allí varios días después de que Kin se despertara. Naruto había estado algo preocupado por pasar una noche lejos de la ex kunoichi Sound, pero ella le había asegurado que estaba bien. Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, mientras afirmaba haber dormido bien, su apariencia parecía sugerir una verdad diferente. Como resultado, se había empeñado en al menos intentar siempre regresar a su lugar o al de ella para ayudarla a conciliar el sueño.

Su viaje al bosque hoy fue para poder disfrutar un poco de tiempo para sí mismo. Aunque sabía que vivía un estilo de vida con el que muchos hombres pueden soñar. El hecho de que se mantuviera en secreto para casi todos significaba que todo el tiempo que corría para pasar tiempo con cada una de sus mujeres sin dejar a los demás a su alrededor tendía a dejar que se perdiera lo que solía tener en abundancia. solo. Eso no quiere decir que si se le diera la opción, pasaría el tiempo para pasar con uno de sus amantes, pero hizo que los momentos para él fueran aún más preciosos. Pensó que una vez que dominara su duradera clon jutsu, su agitada agenda se calmaría un poco, aunque no resolvería por completo su dilema ya que todavía necesitaría apresurarse para pasar tiempo con cada una de sus chicas por igual para no crear celos al usar los clones con ciertas chicas en lugar de otras. A decir verdad, se preocupaba y apreciaba demasiado a cada uno de ellos para que simplemente se volviera perezoso y usara sus clones para pasar tiempo con sus damas que él debería pasar con ellas.

Pero no pudo evitar sentir que serían útiles, aunque a veces sus clones hubieran resultado poco útiles. Uno de esos casos es que cuando había salido de la aldea durante varios días para proteger a un viajero en su camino a Sound, que se llamaba Rice Field Country nuevamente ahora que Orochimaru estaba muerto, había dejado un clon con Kin, pero al regresar había encontrado su mirada demacrada indicando que no había dormido muy bien. Cuando hubo disipado el clon, supuso que ella no sabía que le transmitieron sus recuerdos, ya que ella admitió que, por cualquier razón, no era lo mismo que cuando él estaba allí. Eso le hizo sonreír e hizo mucho para calmar las dudas que tenía últimamente sobre su vida. No estaba seguro de lo que le estaba dando a la voz dentro de él tanto poder últimamente,

Naruto se tensó por un momento cuando sintió una presencia acercándose al lago y al mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo notó que era uno de los grandes búfalos de agua que llamaban hogar al área. Después de tomar un trago, llamó al resto de su clase haciendo que el resto de la manada se acercara y disfrutara del breve respiro de todos los depredadores que los cazaban. Aunque había visto bastantes documentales sobre cómo las criaturas tendían a ser comidas por los cocodrilos. Los grandes depredadores acuáticos eran una de las pocas cosas que el Bosque de la Muerte realmente carecía. Naruto se alegraba por eso, ya que de lo contrario su natación y la noche de pasión que él y Anko habían disfrutado probablemente no hubieran sido posibles.

Confiado en que la manada no era una amenaza y que a su vez no estaban atrayendo a uno hacia él. Naruto permitió que su mente divagara hacia una manera de hacer que Kin lidiara con su miedo a estar solo en la oscuridad. Sabía que la posición de Yuugao era que la estaba mimando, pero no estaba convencido de que dejar que el Capitán Anbu la golpeara era la mejor manera de hacerlo. No había pensado en ello mucho antes de que su mente se moviera al asunto del daño que había hecho a su relación con Ino. Había tratado de hablar con ella varias veces, pero ella cortésmente cambió de tema o encontraría una razón para alejarse de él. Sabía que la distancia que crecía entre ellos era el resultado de su incapacidad para renunciar a Kin durante el enlace mental. Sin embargo, aparte de prometer que nunca volvería a hacer algo así, lo que sin duda sería una mentira, no estaba seguro de cómo hacer las cosas con ella. Le planteó un montón de preguntas, siendo el más destacado qué haría si no pudiera repararlo y ya no quería tener nada que ver con él. Sabía que había enfrentado esa pregunta con Tenten y, aunque sinceramente en el momento en que ella se había acostado con él por primera vez, él habría estado de acuerdo con esa elección. Ahora, varias semanas después, ya no podía reclamar eso. Sin mencionar que Ino había sido el primero e incluso había ayudado a guiarlo en sus primeros pasos tentativos para usar el jutsu que le habían dado para lograr la paz. Ahora, varias semanas después, ya no podía reclamar eso. Sin mencionar que Ino había sido el primero e incluso había ayudado a guiarlo en sus primeros pasos tentativos para usar el jutsu que le habían dado para lograr la paz. Ahora, varias semanas después, ya no podía reclamar eso. Sin mencionar que Ino había sido el primero e incluso había ayudado a guiarlo en sus primeros pasos tentativos para usar el jutsu que le habían dado para lograr la paz.

Suspiró y estaba a punto de dejar el agua para entrar en la cueva sobre el lago para preguntarle a su madre si ella tenía algún consejo para él cuando una voz masculina que dijo: "Mucho tiempo sin verte, Naruto".

Sorprendido de que lo hubieran escondido porque parte de la razón por la que había venido al Bosque de la Muerte había sido para trabajar en su conciencia ambiental. Salpicó por un segundo antes de canalizar el chakra para pararse sobre el agua. Buscó a la persona que lo había llamado, pero no vio a nadie hasta que la voz volvió a llamar: "Aquí arriba".

Al levantar la vista, vio a un gato negro que lo miraba divertido desde la rama de un árbol que sobresalía de la cueva que estaba usando para guardar sus cosas, lo que hizo que el rubio confundido preguntara qué sospechaba que era una convocatoria. ?

La diversión del gato parecía crecer aún más cuando decía: "Ya te has olvidado de mí. ¡Qué insensible!

Naruto se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza en una mezcla de confusión y vergüenza, pero respondió: "Estoy bastante seguro de que recordaría a un gato parlante macho".

El gato comenzó a reír mientras saltaba hacia el agua diciendo: "¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro de que soy un gato macho? Después de todo, estoy bastante seguro de que cuando la conociste, Kyuubi también puede haber sonado como un hombre.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de sorpresa al decir: "Nibi", mientras el gato comenzó a brillar con una luz azul antes de parecer que se convertía en la mujer desnuda que ahora era. "Estás desnudo", dijo rápidamente girando lejos de ella.

Nibi se rió con diversión ante la acción del joven mientras se acercaba a él y al notar el enrojecimiento de su cuello que insinuaba su vergüenza dijo: "No me digas que todavía puedes avergonzarte al ver a una mujer desnuda. Habría pensado que ya habías pasado ese punto.

"Bueno, es solo que ... no estoy seguro de si te diste cuenta o no".

"Qué noble, pero no debes preocuparte ya que soy muy consciente de mi falta de ropa ya que no me molesté en tirarla esta mañana".

"Eso debe haber sido un espectáculo", dijo Naruto aún haciendo lo cortés de mantener la espalda vuelta, "ya que dudo que Ibiki haya atraído a sus observadores tan pronto".

"No te preocupes, me limité a parecer que llevaba ropa. Sin embargo, dado que mi forma de gato no cambia mi ropa también, no podía permitirme dejarlos atrás cuando perdí a mis perseguidores ".

"Oh, está bien ... entonces, ¿por qué escapaste exactamente de los que te miran a ti y a Kyuubi hoy?"

Naruto prácticamente podía escuchar la sonrisa en la voz de Nibi cuando dijo: "Dos razones. Uno para demostrar que podía y que si quería podía hacer el daño que quería con impunidad ".

"El segundo", preguntó, y se sorprendió de nuevo cuando la humana Bijuu desnuda colocó sus brazos sobre sus hombros mientras presionaba sus senos en su espalda.

"¿Por qué cobrar lo que me debe?", Dijo en un susurro suave en su oído.

Naruto se estremeció ante el tono que usó, pero luchando contra la tentación de ceder ante su deseo, dijo: "No creo que Kyuubi esté demasiado satisfecho con lo que has hecho".

Naruto sintió que Nibi se ponía rígida ante sus palabras y cuando ella respondió, su voz se endureció ligeramente cuando dijo: "No puedo decir que me preocupe tanto por lo contenta que estará". Vamos a aclarar una cosa, seguí su plan debido a Yugito, a ti, y a experimentar más del placer que Kyuubi y tú también me presentaron. Pero no voy a ser el peón de Kyuubi y espero ser tratado como un igual, no como un subordinado ".

"Ya veo", dijo Naruto tranquila y pensativamente antes de sorprender a la mujer cortando el chakra que corría por sus pies.

Se hundió debajo de la superficie haciendo que Nibi dijera: "¿Je?" Aunque el agua estaba limpia, sus acciones habían causado algunas ondas que oscurecían sus movimientos, razón por la cual ella se sorprendió cuando él la agarró del tobillo y la tiró debajo del agua. Él la soltó rápidamente y ella nadó hacia la superficie buscando a la rubia que la acababa de mojar. Al encontrarlo sonriéndole detrás de ella, se volvió hacia él mientras nadaban en el lugar para mantener ambas cabezas justo por encima de la superficie y le preguntaban: "¿Cuál es la gran idea?"

"Esa conversación se estaba calentando demasiado", respondió Naruto. "Pensé que sería mejor si nos enfriamos".

Yoruichi sonrió a pesar de sí misma y su deseo de escuchar a Naruto responder a lo que había dicho. Dispuesta a dejar que el tema desaparezca por el momento, dijo con una sonrisa, "No sé sobre eso, refrescarte podría ser lo último que quiero que hagas en este momento".

Las comisuras de la boca de Naruto se elevaron un poco ante su broma, pero tratando de sonar serio respondió: "Simplemente no sé si ahora es el mejor momento". Me imagino que Ibiki está destrozando a Konoha buscándote ahora mismo.

Nibi se encogió de hombros y dijo: "Probablemente, pero es muy improbable que me busque aquí. Hay lugares mucho más importantes en el pueblo para que él los busque y vigile. Dudo que incluso se le ocurra buscar un campo de entrenamiento que solo usen para los Exámenes Chunin. Es por eso que estás aquí después de todo.

Naruto no podía criticar la lógica de Nibi, sin embargo, también era de la opinión de que Kyuubi estaría menos que satisfecho con el truco que su compañero Bijuu había hecho. Preocupado de que su entrega a los deseos de Bijuu molestara a Kyuubi, dijo a regañadientes: "No sé Nibi ... tal vez sería mejor esperar al menos hasta ..."

Se detuvo cuando la cara de Nibi se arrugó en una mezcla de ira y rechazo. "Bien", dijo nadando lejos de él, "puedo dar una pista. No es que no haya muchas otras personas que aprovechen la oportunidad de acostarse con una mujer desnuda que se les acerca ".

Naruto no estaba seguro de si ella llevaría a cabo su proclamación o no. Sin embargo, antes de que pensara mucho en el asunto, Bijuu comenzó a acercarse a la orilla haciendo que más y más de su delicioso cuerpo se le revelara nuevamente. A pesar de estar sumergido del cuello hacia abajo en el líquido frío, cuando su trasero apareció sobre el agua, Naruto sintió una agitación demasiado familiar en sus entrañas.

Nibi se estaba quejando para sí misma mientras levantaba ambas manos a la cabeza para apartarse el cabello mojado de sus ojos murmurando: "Si me iba a rechazar, no tenía que mojarme todo".

Ella se sobresaltó cuando apareció un destello rojo detrás de ella y una mano fuerte se aferró a la de ella sujetándola a la parte superior de su cabeza. Ella se estremeció levemente cuando sintió que su brazo se envolvía alrededor de su cintura y la apretaba contra su cálido cuerpo. Aunque todavía llevaba bañador, ella podía sentir el duro paquete que contenían presionar contra su trasero. "Por favor, no te enojes, Nibi", dijo sinceramente con su voz con un toque de la lujuria que estaba sintiendo. "No sabes lo difícil que es para mí decirte que no".

Frotando su trasero contra su miembro rígido, ella dijo: "Tengo una idea de lo difícil que es". Girando la cabeza tanto como pudo debido a la mano que sostenía la de ella en su lugar, lo que le hizo mostrar su pecho, dijo un toque de súplica entrando en su voz, "Por favor ..."

Cualquier otra cosa que iba a decir fue tragada cuando Naruto presionó sus labios contra los de ella. Si bien sabía que tomar a Nibi podría causarle problemas a Kyuubi, ya que dudaba que ella estuviera particularmente complacida con lo que vería como su recompensa a Nibi por interrumpir sus planes de esperar las sospechas de Ibiki. El tono lastimoso que Nibi estaba a punto de usar para preguntarle lo había convencido y no quería escuchar al anciano rogar por algo que cualquier hombre de sangre roja aceptaría con gusto. Particularmente, ya que fue su Bijuu quien había alterado su sello para presentarle el mundo del placer que se ganaba cuando un hombre y una mujer se convertían en uno. Sería cruel de su parte ahora rechazarla, especialmente después de haber hecho tanto para organizar un tiempo a solas para ellos. Quitándose la mano de la cabeza para envolverla alrededor de la cintura,

El beso se volvió más apasionado haciendo que los brazos alrededor de su cuello se apretaran cuando las manos de Naruto se movieron alrededor de su cintura para tocar las mejillas de su trasero. Tirando de su cintura contra la de él, se aseguró de que ella pudiera sentir el bulto contenido por sus camiones de natación. Nibi se levantó un poco sorprendiendo a la rubia jinchuriki por un momento antes de que se las arreglara para soportar su peso. Ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y las cerró en su lugar alrededor de su espalda y luego procedió a frotar su coño contra la polla vestida de Naruto. Rompiendo el beso cuando pudo sentir el calor que irradiaba entre sus piernas a través de sus troncos, gimió, "Maldita sea Nibi, realmente debes estar en celo".

"Mmhmm", gimió capaz de sentir su propio deseo a través de la barrera de tela mientras frotaba su coño sobre él, "pero ... mmm ... por favor llámame Yoruichi".

Naruto se detuvo por un momento haciendo que Bijuu se preguntara si había dicho algo mal. Sin embargo, sus temores se calmaron cuando él dijo: "Por supuesto, Yoruichi". Naruto presionó sus labios contra los de ella para disfrutar de otro beso mientras él, ayudado por el Bijuu que se aferraba a él, apretaba su pelvis contra la de ella.

Por su parte, Yoruichi no podía creer lo increíble que se sentía, ya que incluso su autoexploración no pudo compararse con el placer de tener una pareja. Supuso que se debía a lo cálido que se sentía, sin mencionar que era un besador increíble. Sintiendo una tensión familiar creciendo dentro de ella, rompió el beso para gritar su orgasmo hacia el cielo. Se aferró a Naruto aún más mientras cabalgaba por las sensaciones que la recorrían antes de quedarse sin fuerzas en sus brazos.

Naruto le sonrió a Bijuu, cuyos ojos parecían algo vidriosos como resultado de su clímax. Se movió para girar antes de desaparecer con ella en un destello rojo para aparecer en la cueva sobre el lago cerca del kunai con el sello de Hiraishin aplicado que había dejado al lado de sus cosas. Acostándola sobre una manta que él había extendido antes, se rió entre dientes mientras ella se quejaba: "No me digas que es eso".

"Apenas", respondió el joven mientras tomaba una posición a su izquierda y se inclinaba sobre ella para comenzar a besar al antiguo ser nuevamente. Yoruichi levantó una de sus manos para poner la cara de Naruto en la de ella para profundizar el beso y soltó un gemido cuando su mano comenzó a tocar su pecho.

Al terminar el beso, Naruto movió su boca hacia su seno izquierdo para provocar y succionar su pezón mientras su mano se movía hacia el sur. Sus dedos trazaron suavemente sobre su montículo desnudo causando que Yoruichi temblara del fantasma como toques mientras buscaba su coño empapado. Ella gimió de placer cuando él abrió los labios con los dedos índice y anular. Luego insertó su dedo medio haciendo que el antiguo ser jadeara ante la invasión. Aunque se había permitido descubrir cuán placentera podía ser la masturbación, se había asegurado de trazar la línea en la penetración real para que la sensación de sentir las terminaciones nerviosas dentro de su disparo la sorprendiera por lo intensa que era.

Naruto cambió su succión hacia su otro seno, y mientras se movía para inclinarse más sobre ella para enfocarse en ella, su polla endurecida la golpeó en el costado. Yoruichi se apartó un poco para ponerse de lado para enfrentar al hombre rubio, asegurándose de mantener las piernas abiertas lo suficiente como para no obstaculizar el dedo de Naruto que sondeaba su entrada. Su mano buscó su polla primero agarrándola a través de sus pantalones cortos carpa pero después de darle algunos golpes, bajó la parte delantera de sus troncos para agarrarlo directamente.

Naruto gimió antes de presionar sus labios contra el cuello del Bijuu mientras ambos estimulaban los puntos de placer del otro. Mientras Naruto plantaba besos a lo largo de su cuello; Yoruichi se inclinó para tomar uno de sus pezones en su boca. Primero pasando su lengua alrededor de ella, esperó a que se endureciera antes de morderlo suavemente, sacando un gemido de su garganta. Sintiendo su pinchazo cada vez más húmedo por el precum, le dio un último tirón antes de decir: "Yo ... necesito esto dentro de mí ... déjame sentir todo lo que Yugito hizo".

Naruto se apartó de su cuello para mirar a los ojos de Bijuu antes de asentir y darle un beso amoroso y le dijo: "Acuéstate".

Yoruichi obedeció cuando Naruto retiró su dedo de ella y tomó una posición entre sus piernas abiertamente lascivas. Arrodillándose frente a ella, él empujó sus rodillas contra su pecho, extendiéndola más y colocando su virilidad junto a su entrada comenzó a frotarla a lo largo de su raja. Yoruichi maulló ante las burlas, y estaba a punto de quejarse, pero antes de que pudiera, él se apartó para alinear su polla con ella. Él empujó hacia adelante lentamente y cuando su cabeza de gallo entró en ella, Yoruichi hizo una mueca ante lo grande que era especialmente cuando ella tomó más y más de él. Mientras centímetro a centímetro la separaba, provocando que se dispararan las sinapsis por primera vez, ella gritó lentamente: "Oh. Mi. Dios."

Una vez que estuvo enterrado por completo dentro de él, la besó, tomándose el tiempo para explorar su boca con su lengua, que se encontró con la suya, para darle tiempo a acostumbrarse a su intrusión. En medio de su juego de lengua, sintió que sus caderas se movían ligeramente, alertándolo del hecho de que estaba bien moverse, lo que hizo extrayéndose lentamente. Justo cuando la punta estaba a punto de dejar su vaina de terciopelo, la golpeó de nuevo y la hizo gemir en su boca. Naruto continuó huyendo lentamente aumentando su ritmo hasta que la cueva se llenó con los sonidos de su carne encontrando la de ella. Quitando sus manos de sus muslos para envolverla alrededor de sus hombros y atraerla más fuerte contra él, sintió que sus piernas se envolvían en su espalda mientras ella le cerraba los tobillos para comenzar a jalarlo hacia ella.

Alternando sus besos entre sus labios y la mandíbula, Naruto continuó golpeando su elegante paquete con su virilidad. Podía sentir la agitación familiar en sus bolas que le decía que estaba cerca de su fin, pero estaba determinado a que durara el mayor tiempo posible ya que la antigua Bijuu había existido durante varios milenios sin conocer tanto placer, por lo que quería asegurarse de que su primera vez fuera memorable. Se dio cuenta de que ella estaba cerca y que sus acciones se volvieron más frenéticas cuando sus caderas y piernas rompieron el ritmo de encontrarse con su empuje mientras ella intentaba instarlo a ir más rápido. Naruto se resistió a mantener su ritmo constante para que cuando ella finalmente se tensara y gritara su liberación en su hombro, estaba seguro de que era más poderoso de lo que hubiera sido de otra manera. Él cabalgó su clímax y la sensación de ordeño que rodeaba su polla mientras su coño intentaba instar a la liberación de su semilla. Cuando su cuerpo finalmente se relajó y sus piernas cayeron al suelo, él se apartó de ella y la hizo gemir por la pérdida.

Se recostó sobre sus ancas para estudiarla con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras ella respiraba pesadamente tratando de recobrar la compostura. Los ojos dorados de Yoruichi se encontraron con los suyos cuando dijo: "E-eso fue increíble".

Naruto inclinó la cabeza ante el cumplido, pero con una sonrisa dijo: "No me digas que eso es todo. Todavía no me he corrido.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y respondió: "Apenas", antes de arrastrarse a cuatro patas para mostrarle su deliciosa parte trasera.

Naruto se tomó un momento para disfrutar de la vista y le encantó la forma en que su piel más oscura contrastaba con el suave color rosado que mostraban sus labios abiertos y maltratados. Desgarrado por la mejor manera de disfrutar y complacer a su nuevo amante Decidió probar la dulzura que su aroma excitado parecía transmitir en otro momento a favor de disfrutar una vez más de sus profundidades con su herramienta. Levantando y colocando su pierna derecha sobre su costado para que su rodilla estuviera al lado de su cadera, por lo cual la agarró para jalarla de nuevo hacia su polla.

Yoruichi gritó de placer cuando su punto sensible fue una vez más estirado y lleno por su amante. Realmente esperaba haber leído bien a Ibiki y que él no perdiera el tiempo mirando en el Bosque de la Muerte, ya que estaba segura de que su grito habría alertado a los buscadores cercanos. Sin embargo, encontró que permanecer en silencio era casi imposible ya que Naruto golpeó bruscamente, dándole la impresión de que, aunque planeaba que ella lo disfrutara tanto como él. También planeó terminar esta vez también.

Bajo el asalto implacable, la fuerza de Yoruichi la abandonó cuando sus brazos se derrumbaron y su rostro cayó hacia adelante sobre la manta. Ella trató de levantarse, pero no pudo animarlo gritando: "Sí ... así ... mmm ... ¡sigue follándome!"

Naruto echó la cabeza hacia atrás para disfrutar de las sensaciones de estar dentro de su último amante y respondió: "No tienes que preguntar ... podría seguir así todo el día".

A pesar de su jactancia, Naruto podía sentir su propia liberación acercándose. Al acercarse, comenzó a frotar el clítoris de Yoruichi, lo que hizo que sus ojos se abrieran cuando ella gimió en voz alta: "Ahhhhhhhhhh, CUMMINg". Esta vez, la sensación fue seguida por la sensación de calor vertiéndose dentro de ella cuando Naruto soltó su semilla después de enterrar su polla hasta la empuñadura. Cuando el calor se extendió dentro de su útero, ella ronroneó de satisfacción cuando Naruto se derrumbó sobre ella.

Ambos respiraban con dificultad mientras sus cuerpos cubiertos de sudor se enfriaban. Finalmente, después de varios latidos, Naruto respondió: "Sabes cómo dije que podía ir todo el día ... ¿crees que estaría bien si descansáramos unos momentos primero? Ese fue un jodido gran orgasmo ".

Con su propio cuerpo sintiéndose pesado, Yoruichi respondió con un tono divertido: "Creo que eso se puede arreglar. ¿Crees que puedes librarte de mí?

"No, estoy cómoda".

"Sabes que si pudiera moverme te haría".

"Entonces es bueno para mí que no te puedas mover", respondió Naruto divertido antes de darse la vuelta a pesar de sus burlas. Yoruichi rodó sobre su costado para acurrucarse hacia él y ambos permitieron que el sueño los reclamara antes de comenzar de nuevo.

Komachi siguió a Danzou a su oficina y acababa de regresar a Konoha. Aunque sus negocios en Spring Country habían terminado semanas antes de que Danzou aprovechara la oportunidad para ver a algunos de sus otros agentes de Root estacionados en otros países. No es que esos países supieran que estaban allí. Solo había tomado asiento por varios momentos antes de que se abrieran las puertas y entraran algunas de las élites de Root seguidas por algunos de sus subordinados.

"Informe", dijo Danzou mientras todos se arrodillaban frente a él. Una posición que ella y Towa habrían tomado de no ser por ser sus guardaespaldas.

El primero en hablar fue el Fuu Yamanaka enmascarado. "La fuerza combinada de entrenamiento todavía está estacionada cerca de la prisión. Su proximidad está poniendo en espera Operation: Bad Apples. Sin embargo, pueden no plantear un problema por mucho más tiempo ".

"Supongo que los hombres de Joseki ya están causando problemas", preguntó Danzou aunque su tono decía que ya sabía la respuesta.

"Sí", respondió Fuu inclinando la cabeza. "Recientemente llegaron con las nuevas transferencias. No están actuando abiertamente todavía. Sin embargo, las quejas de su descontento con la misión de entrenamiento se están extendiendo por el campamento. Probablemente no pasará mucho más tiempo hasta que comiencen las peleas forzando a los Kages de ambas aldeas a admitir que su experimento es un fracaso ".

"Bien, cualquier otra cosa".

Terai informó después diciendo: "Señor, Iwana Akame llegó al enterarse de su regreso a la aldea. Le dije que no estabas preparado para recibirlo. Parecía algo molesto pero no presionó el tema. Creo que es porque tenía la impresión de que probablemente querrías ir a la prisión para ver el progreso de los experimentos que han estado realizando. Afirma que están casi listos para comenzar la fase tres ".

Danzou gruñó molesto por la llegada de Akame para tratar de conocerlo en persona. Komachi sabía que era porque el hombre se veía a sí mismo como un componente clave de los planes de Danzou. Poco se dio cuenta el hombre de que era simplemente un peón que Danzou podía reemplazar con la misma facilidad que no. Probablemente con una pieza más leal y obediente que no tendría que presumir constantemente para ser recompensado. Komachi sabía que parte de la razón por la que ella y los otros miembros de Root estaban estacionados en la prisión era para vigilarlo casi tanto como para vigilar a los prisioneros. Dudaba que el hombre fuera consciente de que ya conocían una gran parte de sus secretos, por ejemplo, cuando él rozó algunos de los fondos secretos que Danzou proporcionó para la Operación: Manzanas malas para él. A veces se preguntaba por qué Danzou lo soportaba cuando podía instalar con la misma facilidad a un soldado Root leal que Warden.

"Creo que tendré que hacerle una visita a nuestro estimado colega, al menos para reconocer un trabajo bien hecho para eliminar al último miembro de Tenchu".

Si Komachi fuera capaz de sentir emociones, se habría reído, ya que, en verdad, Danzou no había puesto un pie dentro de la prisión una vez que Akame la había hecho guardia. Por la respuesta de Danzou, Terai asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "Ya veo sobre hacer los preparativos, señor. "

Danzou asintió antes de despedir al hombre y preguntar:" ¿Algo más?

Torune Aburame asintió antes de agitar a un subordinado de pie junto a la pared mientras comenzaba a informar. "Antes de tu llegada, una base oculta cerca de la frontera Taki se quedó en silencio. Envié un equipo para investigar y encontraron a todos los miembros de Root estacionados allí sacrificados ".

Komachi se concentró en la caja que sostenía el subordinado que mostraba signos de haber sido almacenada en un congelador. Seguro de que ya se había comprobado que no era una amenaza para el líder de la Raíz, ella se concentró nuevamente en el Aburame mientras él continuaba: "Lo único que encontraron en la base que nos permitió adivinar al atacante fue esta caja".

El subordinado se arrodilló frente a su líder y le tendió la caja a Danzou. El anciano de Konoha abrió las pestañas y ni siquiera se estremeció cuando la cabeza cortada de Sai lo miró con los ojos abiertos. Inclinándose hacia atrás en su silla, dijo: "Entonces sospechas que Sasuke fue el atacante".

"Sí, también es obvio que de alguna manera se enteró de tu participación en la masacre de Uchiha y planea tomar represalias. Quizás Itachi le reveló la verdad antes de morir.

"Lo dudo", dijo Danzou, "Esta también puede ser simplemente su forma de advertirme que lo deje solo. Necesitábamos permitir que Sai admitiera su lealtad a Orochimaru para que él pudiera acceder a la base de sonido. Sai obviamente trató de llevar a cabo su verdadera misión de asesinar a Sasuke y fracasó. Como solo puedo suponer que esto sucedió antes de que él se convirtiera en Orochimaru, podemos suponer que Sasuke había estado sosteniendo esa cabeza durante algún tiempo. No hay nada de que preocuparse."

Danzou dijo: "Si no hay nada más, tengo que asistir a una reunión para obligar al Clan Kurama a elegir un nuevo sucesor para matar ese proyecto de ley comercial".

El anciano comenzó a salir de la habitación cuando el subordinado que sostenía la caja que contenía la cabeza preguntó: "¿Qué debo hacer con esto?"

Danzou no rompió el paso cuando dijo fríamente: "Deséchalo. ¿Qué más?"

Komachi se sorprendió al descubrir que había mirado la cara mutilada por algún tiempo antes de darse cuenta de que su maestro se estaba yendo al cerrar la caja. Componiéndose rápidamente, ella lo siguió y, cuando las puertas de la habitación se cerraron detrás de ella, se sorprendió cuando él preguntó: "¿Te preocupa algo?"

"No señor", respondió ella rápidamente.

"Bien, no podemos permitirnos detenernos en fallas pasadas. Nos estamos acercando al punto donde Root tomará su lugar en el sol y debemos permanecer vigilantes. Nos ocuparemos de Sasuke una vez que me haya convertido en Hokage.

Komachi no respondió porque sabía que él tampoco la esperaba. Aún así, a pesar de haber visto pantallas similares en el pasado, había algo más inquietante sobre este. Quizás fue porque los vacíos negros que alguna vez habían albergado los ojos de Sai parecían mirarla directamente y no habían encontrado nada de valor, dejándola con la impresión de que no le habría importado a nadie si hubiera sido su cabeza dentro de eso. caja. Komachi sacudió tales pensamientos de su cabeza ya que su maestro tenía razón y cualquier paso en falso a partir de ahora podría resultar en que aprendiera lo poco que la valoraban en el gran esquema de las cosas.

Yoruichi en toda su vida nunca había estado tan completamente en paz con el mundo. Aunque su cuerpo le prometió algo de dolor por todo el placer que había sentido, con mucho gusto lo volvería a hacer otra vez si tuviera media oportunidad. Desde la entrada de la cueva vio que el sol se acercaba al horizonte mientras se apoyaba contra su amante todavía completamente desnuda. Pensó que debería regresar a la mansión de Kyuubi antes de que se pusiera el sol, así que estaba a punto de alejarse cuando él preguntó: "Yoruichi ... ¿Ese es tu nombre real o solo el alias que te dieron?"

Ella lo miró sorprendida y preguntó: "¿Por qué preguntas?"

"No lo sé. Tengo curiosidad, supongo. Tenía la esperanza de que me daría una idea de Kyuubi's ".

Yoruichi lo besó suavemente antes de responder: "Es el nombre que me di. El nombre con el que nací fue Matatabi. Pero me gustaba más Yoruichi, así que llámame así.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza. "Está bien, supongo que tendré que esperar hasta que ella decida decírmelo".

"No te preocupes, ella planea hacerlo. ¿Pero por qué no le has preguntado a ti misma?

Naruto suspiró antes de decir: "Probablemente debería haberlo hecho ... pero cuando vi cómo Nanabi reaccionó ante la revelación de su nombre, supongo que pensé que era algo precioso para ustedes".

"En realidad, podría ser un punto de conflicto entre nosotros y nuestros anfitriones. La mayoría de ellos ni siquiera se molestaron en considerar que podríamos haberlos tenido ".

Naruto no pudo evitar suspirar nuevamente cuando dijo: "Sí, yo también soy culpable de eso". Supongo que en su mayor parte es que ustedes parecían tan incognoscibles por tanto tiempo. Para muchos, parecían fuerzas de la naturaleza. Pero eres igual que nosotros. Quieres ser aceptado como todos los demás ".

Yoruichi miró maravillada a su amante y pensó: "No es de extrañar que Kurama se enamorara de él. Es igual que el viejo.

Una vez más, se sorprendió cuando Naruto preguntó: "Yoruichi, el sabio de los seis caminos te dio tu nombre, ¿verdad?" Cuando ella asintió, él continuó: "Eso significa que Kyuubi y tú eres realmente como una familia, supongo".

"Supongo que sí ...", dijo vacilante, "Sinceramente, nunca lo pensé mucho".

Naruto se dio cuenta de su vacilación y preguntó: "No creo que sea verdad. Creo que lo has pensado mucho durante los muchos años que has vivido ".

Yoruichi miró hacia otro lado culpable antes de decir: "La verdad es que Kyuubi nos odia y no puedo culparla por eso. Incluso si quisiéramos ser como una familia, ya es demasiado tarde ".

Naruto inclinó su rostro hacia él diciendo: "Nunca es demasiado tarde. Además de tu mina ahora Yoruichi y por lo tanto son parte de mi familia como Kyuubi. Eso significa cualquier vínculo que se haya roto entre ustedes que podamos reparar.

"No es tan simple."

"Quizás no, pero no intentarlo asegura que no suceda. ¿Me dirás lo que pasó?

Yoruichi asintió y se apartó mientras ella metía sus piernas en su pecho mientras miraba por la entrada de la cueva. "Sucedió hace mucho tiempo. Honestamente, ni siquiera recuerdo cuántos milenios han sido. Fuimos creados a partir de un ser y antes de que él muriera, el Viejo nos dijo que algún día regresaríamos a un testamento. Murió poco después. Hizo una pausa mientras la muerte de lo que era su figura paterna aún dolía después de tanto tiempo. Retomando su historia, dijo: "La razón por la que murió fue porque nos expulsó de su cuerpo dentro de un templo que ahora reside en Lightening Country. Es el mismo lugar donde Yugito y Killer Bee aprendieron a comunicarse con nosotros Bijuu ".

"Realmente todavía está cerca, eso es increíble", dijo Naruto emocionado. "Me gustaría verlo algún día".

A pesar de sí misma, Yoruichi sonrió ante su comentario y descubrió cómo podía distraerse fácilmente para ser parte de su encanto. "Bueno, construyeron cosas para durar en ese entonces", bromeó antes de volverse solemne nuevamente. "Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo sobre nuestros lazos entre nosotros. Nadie habló de la profecía del anciano, pero todos secretamente nos asustamos. La idea de volver a ser un solo ser y desaparecer era bastante aterradora. Supongo que es por eso que nosotros ... "

Yoruichi cerró los ojos y se sorprendió al sentir que las lágrimas se escapaban de sus rincones. Naruto la rodeó con sus brazos y le dijo: "Está bien, no es necesario que ..."

"No lo hago", dijo Yoruichi interrumpiéndolo, "Unos meses después de la muerte del Sabio todavía estábamos viviendo en el templo. Fue entonces cuando vino ... "

" Quién ... "

"El hijo mayor del Sabio," Yoruichi se detuvo sorprendida por el odio que todavía sentía por el hombre. "Habíamos pensado que había venido a recogernos para usarlo contra su hermano. Sus seguidores irrumpieron en el templo para atacarnos ... pero logramos escapar ".

"¿Cómo?"

"Kyuubi, sin dudarlo atacó rápidamente. Ella pudo sentir la malicia que él dirigió hacia nosotros. Probablemente pensó que la respaldaríamos ... sin embargo, no lo hicimos, corrimos.

Sintió que Naruto se tensaba sin duda debido a los fuertes sentimientos que surgieron de la idea de que el otro Bijuu la había abandonado. Sin embargo, a pesar de la ira que sentía por él en nombre de su amante, dijo con calma: "Tenían miedo de que él estuviera allí para convertirlos a todos en el Jubei".

"Sí, pero no lo fue. Realmente solo había venido por Kyuubi.

"¿Por qué?"

"Lo que sabes como jinchuriki son creaciones relativamente nuevas. Mientras que Six Path Sage fue la primera, la técnica que utilizó se perdió en el tiempo. El hijo mayor del Sabio pensó que había creado uno, pero dudaba que tuviera el poder de sostener las Diez Colas, así que decidió usarlo en la mejor opción ".

"Sin embargo, no lo sabías en ese momento".

"No, pero ..." se detuvo nuevamente recordando cómo había sido la última en escapar. Para entonces Kyuubi había sido dominado por los seguidores del hijo mayor. Atada al suelo, le había suplicado a Nibi que la salvara. Por un momento, Nibi casi había regresado, pero el miedo de volver a ser un solo ser la había dominado y había abandonado a su compañero Bijuu que se precipitaba por uno de los muchos túneles a la superficie. Al oír que sus compañeros Bijuu lloraban de nuevo, Yoruichi enterró la cabeza entre las rodillas y dijo: "No es de extrañar que nos desprecie tanto".

"Tal vez", dijo Naruto después de un momento, "pero ella tampoco está bien en su trato hacia usted".

"Naruto, la abandonamos cuando ..."

"Lo sé, pero hace varios meses apareció el Sanbi. Para descarrilar los planes de Akatsuki, planeamos exiliarlo a otra dimensión. Le pregunté a Kyuubi si estaba de acuerdo con el plan. Ella dijo que sí. Pero nos equivocamos al intentarlo, pero como dije en ese momento no me di cuenta de la verdad sobre ti, Bijuu. Ahora que lo hago, así que vamos a salvar a todos tus compañeros.

"T-realmente quieres decir eso", dijo sorprendida.

"Por supuesto que sí", respondió con una cálida sonrisa, "son importantes para ti y si Kyuubi también se lo quiere admitir o no. Además, creo que todos malinterpretaron la profecía del Sabio. Creo que lo que él quiso decir con todos ustedes se convertiría en un testamento nuevamente fue su forma de decir que trabajarían juntos para lograr un cambio en el mundo. No necesitas convertirte en un solo ser para hacer eso; solo necesitas trabajar juntos.

Yoruichi le sonrió brillantemente, jurando: "Usaré toda la fuerza que tenga para lograr el cambio que estás buscando".

Naruto le sonrió cálidamente y dijo: "No estoy haciendo esto, así que me ayudarás con mis objetivos".

"Lo sé, por eso lo haré". De pie, lo besó por última vez y dijo: "Tengo que irme". Estoy seguro de que han esperado lo suficiente para que haga acto de presencia.

Yoruichi se zambulló en el agua en dirección a la ropa que había guardado para su regreso a la mansión. Al llegar al borde del lago, se detuvo para mirar a su amante y pensó: "¿Es lo que tú también hubieras querido, viejo?"

La puerta de su celda se abrió proyectando luz en la habitación por primera vez en un mes, acepte cuándo se abriría la ranura para permitir que se introdujera comida y bebida. Nanabi parpadeó levantando una mano hacia la luz para ver quién estaba parado en la puerta. Decir que estaba sorprendida de que fuera una prisionera habría sido un eufemismo. "De pie IK-ocho-siete-seis", dijo la mujer en un susurro ronco.

Nanabi se paró saliendo de la celda y preguntó: "¿Qué pasa? Akame ya se está aburriendo de mí. Aquí pensé que me iban a invitar a su club secreto ".

Ahora capaz de ver mejor a la mujer, supuso que en algún momento se la habría considerado atractiva. Sin embargo, la gran cicatriz de una espada herida en su garganta estropeó esa belleza y contribuyó a su voz ronca. Sus ojos oscuros estudiaron al Bijuu convertido en mujer antes de responder: "El Guardián Akame no está en la prisión en este momento. He sido elegido para mostrarte los niveles superiores donde te alojarás ".

"Después de ti", dijo Nanabi extendiendo su mano mientras miraba el número de mujer en su pecho. Al ver el símbolo de Kirigakure seguido de KK-one-one-seven –six. La mujer asintió girando sobre sus talones haciendo que su largo cabello castaño se arremolinase a su alrededor. Nanbi la siguió y, cuando se acercaron a un ascensor al final del pasillo, preguntó: "Entonces, ¿cuál es tu historia?" La mujer no respondió, así que dijo: "Vamos, no seas así. ¿No vamos a ser camaradas?

La mujer la miró por encima del hombro antes de decir con dureza: "Solo un tonto confía en sus camaradas. Esta cicatriz es el pago por aprender esa lección ".

"Supongo que debería haberlo adivinado", respondió Nanabi, "después de todo, las espadas no son exactamente el estilo de Konoha. Alguien debe haber querido que mantuvieras la boca cerrada, ¿eh?

La mujer no respondió presionando el botón de llamada del elevador. Esperaron en silencio hasta que se abrieron las puertas y después de entrar, la mujer presionó un código de acceso en un teclado sobre los números. La puerta se cerró y ella comenzó a explicar: "Tus nuevas habitaciones estarán ubicadas en el nivel superior de la prisión. Como sin duda te das cuenta, esto es para minimizar el calor de la lava que rodea la prisión ".

Nanabi asintió pensando que la celda solitaria que había pasado el mes pasado estaba en el nivel más bajo de la prisión. "Está bien, aparte de un poco de aire fresco, ¿por qué si no estarían allí?"

"Porque están más lejos de la entrada", respondió la mujer. "Para el resto de la prisión, los prisioneros deben permanecer en sus celdas aceptadas durante ciertos momentos asignados, como la comida y el ejercicio. Para nosotros, somos libres de vagar como queramos ".

El ascensor se detuvo y, cuando se abrieron las puertas, Nanabi se sorprendió al ver que casi parecía que se había instalado un salón en el pasillo. Varios prisioneros estaban sentados a reír mientras bebían, fumaban o, en general, participaban en actividades que ella imaginaba que la mayoría de los prisioneros necesitaban contrabandear los artículos necesarios para participar. También se sorprendió al ver que, a diferencia del resto de la prisión, el área no era segregado en poblaciones masculinas y femeninas. Se dio cuenta de que algunos hombres la miraban haciendo que sus intenciones fueran bastante obvias, pero no les hizo caso cuando su guía pasó junto a ellos y les dijo: "Oficialmente, esta área es un experimento para tratar de asegurar la cooperación de los prisioneros con los guardias de la prisión. En cambio por la libertad que disfrutamos. Se supone que debemos actuar en una mansión más civilizada que el resto de los prisioneros.

Al comentar sobre las miradas de lujuria que recibió, Nanabi preguntó: "¿Funciona así?"

"¿Qué piensas?" respondió secamente indicando que ella también había sentido las miradas. "Pero en su mayor parte te quedarás solo a menos que desees alguna compañía".

"Realmente, ¿qué asegura eso?"

"Nuestra razón no oficial y verdadera para esta área nos fue asignada".

"La destrucción de la Aldea de la Hoja", dijo Nanabi sonando emocionada.

No estaba reflejado en su guía, pero ella asintió y dijo: "Sí. Como tal, debemos componernos como profesionales. Por lo tanto, actuar como un salvaje está estrictamente prohibido y dado que nuestra misión es mantener el secreto máximo, solo hay una salida de esta prisión una vez que te hayas dado cuenta ".

"Muerte", dijo Nanabi adivinando, aunque en realidad no.

"Veo que entiendes", dijo su guía antes de detenerse frente a una celda. "De aquí en adelante, este es tu nuevo hogar. Es casi la hora de apagar las luces. No es necesario que entregue, sin embargo, se espera que esté despierto y alerta al amanecer mañana para entrenar ".

Nanabi asintió antes de entrar en su celda. Acostada en su cama, pensó que podría explorar su nuevo entorno por la mañana después del entrenamiento, ya que en este momento necesitaba ver cómo podía aprovechar todo lo que había aprendido.

"Hola hermosa, ¿por qué no te paras frente a esas caídas por mí?", Dijo el hombre detrás de la cámara tratando de golpear a la mujer con la que viajaba.

"Solo toma la maldita foto", respondió Tayuya luchando contra el impulso de romper el cuello del hombre y arrojar su cuerpo sobre el acantilado desde donde se había instalado para tomar la foto de la cascada. A pesar de su molestia, todavía los encontraba bastante impresionantes y habría considerado tomarse una foto delante si no fuera por el hecho de que estaba segura de que una copia terminaría en la escoria que viajaba con su posesión. Estaba contenta de que después de este punto se estarían separando con su compañero de viaje de regreso al estudio para el que trabajaba mientras ella intentaba colarse en el creciente territorio de Iwa.

"Ah vamos bebé. No puedes decirme que no he crecido contigo después de estos dos meses ", dijo intentando otra vía para obtener lo que quería de ella.

"Como un hongo", respondió revisando Death Falls of Bear Country de su lista de posibles puntos de disparo para la próxima película de Koyuki. Eso, junto con Devil's Ravine, sintió que sería una gran escena de acción.

"No seas así". Su fotógrafo dijo tratando de pasar un brazo sobre su hombro, "Nada grita celebración por un trabajo bien hecho como una noche de ... Owwwwwww".

Tayuya se colocó fácilmente debajo del brazo antes de engancharlo detrás de su espalda y sin quitarle la atención de su libro de posibles vistas dijo: "Mira, imbécil, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije la última vez que intentaste tocarme de una manera demasiado amigable?"

El fotógrafo palideció un poco al recordar que después de recibir una palmada en el trasero de él y en medio de la letanía de juramentos que había usado, había prometido que si alguno de sus apéndices la ofendía nuevamente, se lo cortaría y se lo tragaría. . Él asintió con la cabeza rápidamente después de que ella volviera a apretarle el brazo. "Veo. Pero a pesar de eso, ahora te has ido y me has puesto en la difícil posición de cumplir mi promesa o tener que explicar por qué el mejor fotógrafo del estudio tendrá que aprender a trabajar con una mano. Ahora estoy dispuesto a pasar por alto esto, ya que el seguimiento probablemente me obligará a soportar su empresa aún más. Entonces, ¿qué tal si te jodes en su lugar?

"E-eso me suena bien".

"Es un placer trabajar contigo", dijo Tayuya empujando al hombre hacia su equipo antes de regresar a la ciudad donde estaban sus cosas. Al entrar en la aldea, podía sentir que estaba al límite y no podía culparlos teniendo en cuenta que Bear Country probablemente estaba siguiente en la lista de posibles objetivos de Iwa. Ella ya había escuchado rumores de células terroristas surgiendo en todo el país exigiendo varias cosas. Pero si Tayuya tuviera que adivinar que todos estaban conectados de alguna manera con Iwa y su único propósito era desestabilizar el país.

Por su parte, Hidden Star Village estaba haciendo todo lo posible para mantener las cosas juntas, pero debido a su tamaño relativamente pequeño, dudaba que fueran tan efectivas por mucho tiempo. Tayuya también sintió que Bear Country siguiendo el camino de tantos otros países probablemente desencadenaría una cadena de eventos que podrían conducir a una nueva Guerra Mundial Shinobi. Una razón de esto se debió a que fue el primer país que Iwa estaba tratando de tomar que se hizo cargo sutilmente de un pueblo shinobi. Como tal, era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que supieran la verdad de quién estaba manipulando las células terroristas que operaban en sus tierras. Naturalmente, Iwa lo negaría incluso si la verdad saliera a la luz, pero a menos que prevalecieran cabezas más frías, se tomaría partido y comenzaría un conflicto abierto. Si eso sucedía, ella no sabía cómo la ambición de Naruto podría tener éxito. Ella sonrió mientras pensaba en la kunoichi que había encontrado en Hoshigakure llamada Hokuto. Una vez que se enteró de su conexión con Naruto a través de su conocimiento oficial mutuo de Koyuki. Había molestado a Tayuya por todos los detalles de las recientes acciones de la rubia en Spring Country. Desde la historia de la rebelión y cómo había salvado a la Princesa de Primavera de ella, se había extendido por todas partes. La kunoichi incluso había mostrado un poco de celos cuando Tayuya sugirió que podría haber algo entre ellos. Desde la historia de la rebelión y cómo había salvado a la Princesa de Primavera de ella, se había extendido por todas partes. La kunoichi incluso había mostrado un poco de celos cuando Tayuya sugirió que podría haber algo entre ellos. Desde la historia de la rebelión y cómo había salvado a la Princesa de Primavera de ella, se había extendido por todas partes. La kunoichi incluso había mostrado un poco de celos cuando Tayuya sugirió que podría haber algo entre ellos.

Adivinando que si la guerra fría entre Iwa y Star calienta a Naruto fácilmente podría obtener un activo en Star, se centró en cómo ingresar al País de la Tierra. Al sacar un mapa, marcó una X cerca de las Cataratas de la Muerte, ya que había sentido varios shinobi Iwa cerca. Habiendo usado su tiempo explorando lugares de tiro para ver qué partes de la frontera tenían más shinobis protegiendo la frontera, se instaló en un barranco en Claw Country que estaba al sur de su ubicación actual, pero no estaba lejos. Si se iba al caer la noche, probablemente podría entrar en lo que había sido la Tierra de los Fideos al amanecer.

Yoruichi entró por la puerta de la mansión de Kyuubi silbando una melodía para sí misma mientras sostenía su chaqueta naranja sobre su hombro. Mientras se acercaba a los escalones de su nuevo hogar y veía las miradas gemelas de quienes la esperaban. Ella trató de no sonreír y tuvo éxito en su mayor parte en lugar de darles una sonrisa tensa. "¿No me digas que ustedes dos estaban esperando a la pequeña?"

"¿Dónde has estado?" Ibiki gruñó manteniendo su temperamento apenas bajo control. Sus hombres la habían recogido en el momento en que apareció desde el interior de una de las aguas termales de Konoha, pero cuánto tiempo había estado allí y por qué aún no lo habían determinado. No le gustaba la idea de tener que explicar cómo había perdido una posible amenaza para el pueblo durante la mayor parte del día, quería respuestas y las quería ahora.

"Bueno, si debes saber que pasé el día siendo jodido sin sentido por un hombre guapo que recogí". Tenía que admitir que la forma en que el rostro de Ibiki mostraba que era lo último que esperaba oír casi la hizo reír a carcajadas. Solo el hecho de que la mirada de Kyuubi se endureció le impidió hacerlo. Sin embargo, eso no le impidió decir encogiéndose de hombros: "Perdón por todos los problemas, pero hay algunas cosas para las que una mujer no quiere una audiencia".

"¿No creo que estés dispuesto a compartir con quién estabas para verificar tu coartada?"

"Temo que no, pero confía en mí, lo último que tenía en mente era atacar cualquiera de tus lugares secretos. Estaba demasiado ocupado haciendo que asaltaran el mío.

El interrogador principal de Konoha se sonrojó antes de aclararse la garganta y decir: "En cualquier caso ... um ... mis hombres no han informado de ninguna actividad sospechosa en áreas sensibles. Eso, junto con el hecho de que ya has demostrado ser muy capaz de pasar el perímetro que habíamos establecido alrededor de esta propiedad, voy a tener que asumir que no eres una amenaza para la aldea. Llamaré a mis hombres ... pero será mejor que no haya ningún problema o volveremos.

"No se preocupe si no voy a estar detrás de él, este lugar se está volviendo bastante importante para mí y lo último que quiero hacer es arruinar mis posibilidades de quedarme aquí".

Ibiki no podía sentir ningún engaño en las palabras de Yoruichi y eso, junto con lo que aprendió sobre los planes que Kyuubi había compartido sobre la dirección en la que estaba tomando su compañía mientras hablaban sobre el té, lo hizo positivo, ambas mujeres solo tenían buenas intenciones hacia la aldea. Aun así, no pudo evitar notar que la pelirroja había estado casi tan molesta por las acciones de su subordinado como él. Por eso se imaginó cuando la puerta se cerró después de que ella siguiera a Yoruichi, se cerró con más fuerza de la que había deseado.

"Será mejor que te expliques", dijo Kyuubi tan pronto como se cerró la puerta.

"Creo que un agradecimiento está en orden, después de todo fue debido a mi pequeño truco hoy que nuestros observadores están siendo suspendidos".

"Gracias", dijo Kyuubi atónito, "es por su truco que ambos casi terminamos en una celda de la cárcel".

Yoruichi agitó la declaración de Kyuubi diciendo: "Por favor, perdóname la teatralidad. No tenía intención de arrojarnos a la cárcel. Mantener una cuenta sobre nosotros estaba estirando el velo de ser razonable y caer en la paranoia. Simplemente señalé que si quería ser una amenaza podría hacerlo. Como no pasó nada, no tuvo más remedio que admitir que no somos una amenaza.

Kyuubi gruñó mientras apretaba los dientes antes de decir: "Entonces, ¿qué pasa con esta mierda sobre pasar el día con alguien".

"Oh, eso era perfectamente cierto. Tenía ojos azules, cabello rubio y el bigote más lindo como marcas de nacimiento en sus mejillas. Creo que lo conoces.

Si eso fuera cierto, habría puesto tu marca en ti y ...

"Oh, él me puso una marca, pero lamento si sentí que un zorro estaba un poco fuera de lugar". Yoruichi le tocó el muslo izquierdo y, para sorpresa de Kyuubi, un resplandor de luz pareció trazarlo. Aunque sus pantalones lo ocultaron de su vista cuando el brillo se hizo más brillante, pudo ver que parecía ser un tatuaje tribal bastante grande. Cuando se encendió, Kyuubi pudo sentir repentinamente la presencia de su compañera Bijuu en la red de mujeres que conformaban el aspecto de localización de la marca de Naruto.

Yoruichi bostezó mientras subía las escaleras hacia su habitación y dijo: "Bueno, lo llamaré una noche. Por cierto, Kurama le conté a Naruto la verdad sobre la noche en que Uchiha vino por ti.

"¡No tenías derecho!"

"No, tuve que hacerlo para admitir cómo te fallamos. Pero a pesar de eso, está de acuerdo en que necesitamos liberar a nuestras hermanas ".

"Hermanas," dijo Kyuubi con incredulidad.

"Sus palabras no son mías ... pero sabes que me gusta. Lamento haberte abandonado ... pero lo que estás haciendo no es diferente. Me dijo que ni siquiera trataste de impedir que exiliaran a Isobu a una dimensión paralela.

"E-fue por el bien de Naruto", dijo Kyuubi débilmente en respuesta.

"Y tal vez por un pequeño pago", sugirió Yoruichi, "En cualquier caso, los liberaremos de Akatsuki".

Kyuubi asintió sintiendo que sus ganas de continuar la conversación disminuían. Cuando el sol se puso en la aldea, decidió usar su libertad recién descubierta para salir a caminar queriendo en algún momento para sí misma.

Tayuya entró en un pequeño pueblo dentro del País de la Tierra. Aunque todavía estaba muy lejos de infiltrarse en Iwagakure, se sentía bastante segura de sus posibilidades considerando lo bien que los shinobi patrullaban su frontera. Al entrar en un bar, decidió escuchar los chismes locales para ver si podía obtener alguna información sobre el movimiento shinobi.

Tomando asiento, encontró que los clientes del establecimiento parecían bastante deprimidos. Emitían el aura de un pueblo que sabía que habían sido conquistados, pero que no tenían la voluntad de hacer nada al respecto. Supuso que eso tenía algo que ver con cómo todo había pasado. Aunque para la mayoría de los Daimyo de la Tierra de los Fideos había sido un payaso, él había amado su hogar y había hecho todo lo posible para detener el caos que Iwagakure estaba causando para desestabilizar el país con el fin de reclamarlo bajo la apariencia de restaurar el orden Casi había tenido éxito hasta que lo único que había apreciado más que su hogar lo había dejado. Esa había sido su esposa. Aparentemente, mientras su esposo se había concentrado en mantener a su país unido, su enfoque debería haber sido complacer a su esposa, ya que ella se había enamorado de otro hombre. Después de haberlos atrapado en la cama juntos, él todavía la había amado, pero ella había desaparecido poco después para estar con su amante. Con su preciosa esposa desaparecida, su deseo de detener a Iwa había disminuido hasta el punto de que pronto se hizo cargo.

Tayuya había escuchado la historia de uno de los comerciantes locales en el primer pueblo al que había entrado al amanecer. Le había parecido una historia bastante deprimente y se preguntó qué tipo de mujer dejaba a su hombre porque estaba demasiado ocupado salvando a su país para prestarle toda su atención. También se preguntó qué clase de escoria trataría de imponerse entre los dos en ese momento. Fue en ese momento que algo publicado en un tablón de anuncios llamó su atención. Levantándose de su asiento, sintió que se le heló la sangre cuando publicó junto a las fotos de varios criminales buscados un boceto de una cara que conocía demasiado bien, incluso si estaba distorsionada por la interpretación del artista del boceto de cómo debería ser un hombre buscado. . Al soltarlo, ella leyó: "Quería información sobre el paradero de la princesa Fuku. Es el conocido aprendiz del hombre visto por última vez con ella.

Tayuya levantó la vista de la fotografía y vio una versión similarmente distorsionada de Kanji reconociéndolo por la mata de pelo blanco. Al darse cuenta de que este país era el lugar donde Naruto y Kanji se encontraron, un solo pensamiento entró en su mente cuando pensó: "¡Mierda!" Poniendo su plan para infiltrarse en Iwagakure en espera, decidió que era hora de investigar lo que Kanji había planeado cuando le dio el pergamino a Naruto. Porque si lo que sospechaba sobre el hombre era cierto, entonces dudaba que Naruto estuviera usando el jutsu como pretendía y eso significaba que en algún momento probablemente serían enemigos.

Capítulo siguiente: Por qué yo: parte II


	26. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 26

Capítulo 26: Por qué yo: Parte II

"Ahora ella me está evitando activamente", dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba a la mesa en la recreación de su sello del antiguo departamento de su madre.

"¿Estás seguro por ..." Kushina se detuvo cuando su hijo le dio una mirada que decía que estaba seguro. Recordando que Naruto podía sentir a sus amantes a través de la marca que él les había puesto y que fue en ambos sentidos, se dio cuenta de que Ino probablemente lo estaba usando para mantener su distancia de su hijo. Sintiéndose incómoda al hablar sobre el tema, especialmente dado que la mayoría de las madres se dejaron llevar por la idea de que sus hijos comenzaran toda la relación y una parte de sus vidas mientras ella se había visto envuelta en el proceso a mitad de camino, trató de ignorar su preocupación. diciendo: "¿No puedes pasar más tiempo con uno de los otros?"

Naruto sacudió la cabeza y dijo: "No estoy seguro de qué hacer. Si la dejo sola, podría enojarse más por no abordar el problema entre nosotros. Pero si sigo persiguiéndola cuando todo lo que quiere es tiempo a solas, entonces podría terminar jodiendo de esa manera también ".

Kushina suspiró al ver a su hijo tan deprimido por sus problemas con uno de sus amantes. Mirándolo mientras se reclinaba en la silla apoyando la cabeza en la parte de atrás para mirar al techo mientras sus brazos colgaban sin fuerzas a su lado, podía entender por qué tantas mujeres estaban involucradas con él. Después de todo, ella imaginaba que la mayoría de los hombres en su situación se encogerían de hombros pensando que la chica en cuestión vendría y se ocuparía de sus otros amantes hasta que sucediera. Ver a su hijo ponerse nervioso por el daño que pudo haber hecho a su relación la hizo sentir orgullosa del hombre en el que se había convertido.

También podía ver cuán inseguro estaba él sobre cómo proceder, y que esos sentimientos se desangraban en otro asunto. Kushina frunció el ceño cuando notó una sensación de inseguridad irradiando de él de vez en cuando cada vez que hablaban de su vida amorosa. Para ella, parecía aparecer cada vez con más frecuencia, especialmente cuando se hablaba de cómo había terminado con un harén dedicado. En esos momentos, Kushina creía que era porque su hijo no se veía a sí mismo como un amante excepcional de buen corazón y tenía miedo, menos el jutsu que los unía, todo se vendría abajo.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle al respecto cuando comenzó a escuchar lo que sonaba como susurros. Miró alrededor de la habitación sintiéndose un poco asustada cuando los susurros sonaron como el tipo de gente que escuchó en las películas de fantasmas que les dijeron a los personajes que no estaban solos. Se dio cuenta de que Naruto parecía no darse cuenta, pero al concentrarse en su hijo sintió que podía "ver" algo detrás de él. Ella entrecerró los ojos para enfocarse en eso, pero antes de que comenzara a definirse, Naruto la sobresaltó preguntando: "¿Qué es?"

Rápidamente miró hacia atrás, pero al no ver nada se volvió para darle una mirada confusa. "Uh ... nada", dijo frotándose la parte trasera de la cabeza avergonzada ya que la idea de que el sello fuera perseguido era bastante descabellado. Centrándose de nuevo en el asunto en cuestión, dijo: "Honestamente, Naruto, creo que sería mejor si le das un poco de espacio".

Podía ver que Naruto no estaba exactamente emocionado por su sugerencia cuando rápidamente dijo: "¿Cómo es que? Cuando las cosas estaban tensas entre Sakura y yo, todos me decían que necesitaba abordarlo. Ahora me estás diciendo que deje que las cosas sean ".

Kushina asintió diciendo: "Sí ... las mujeres son complejas. Que te esté evitando significa que quiere algo de espacio.

"¿Por qué sin embargo? Ella fue la que más me presionó para hablar con Sakura ".

"Bueno, las circunstancias han cambiado. Además, es más fácil querer abordar las cosas cuando estás afuera mirando hacia adentro. No tanto cuando estás en el centro de ellas ". Kushina respondió encogiéndose de hombros. "Creo que tu pequeño truco durante el enlace mental ha cambiado las cosas para ella y no está segura de cómo hablar contigo al respecto".

Naruto suspiró diciendo: "Supongo que realmente arruiné las cosas".

"Quizás, pero quizás no en la forma en que piensas. A decir verdad, creo que acabas de abrirle los ojos a la verdad de estar con un shinobi. Creo que todo lo que necesita es tiempo para aceptarlo y las cosas volverán a la normalidad ". Sonriendo, agregó: "O al menos lo que es normal para ti".

Ino se sentó frente a un árbol en uno de los muchos parques de Konoha. Ella suspiró aliviada cuando sintió que Naruto se daba por vencido al tratar de alcanzarla para regresar a su departamento. Para evitar que él solo se hiraishine con ella, se había asegurado de permanecer en público. Recostada contra el árbol en el que se había sentado delante, deseó por primera vez desde que Kyuubi había modificado la marca de Naruto para poder localizarlo a él y al chakra de sus amantes para que ella pudiera apagarlo. Cuando se modificó por primera vez, tardó un poco en acostumbrarse a estar conectado en cierto sentido a una red de personas. Si tuviera que describirlo, diría que cada mujer se sintió como una pequeña llama que cuando cerró los ojos y se concentró, podía sentir. Por la forma en que cambió, generalmente podía tener una idea de lo que estaba haciendo Naruto o uno de los otros. La llama de Naruto, por ejemplo, estaba cambiando de su naturaleza salvaje e impredecible normal cuando estaba despierto a un estado más sereno. No tenía la misma sensación que cuando estaba durmiendo haciéndole creer que había entrado en su sello.

Mirando realmente a su alrededor por primera vez desde antes de que todo lo que importaba era que había gente presente, vio que estaba cerca de un lugar donde los niños de la aldea se congregarían. Ella sonrió cálidamente mientras veía a algunos niños jugando cerca y se dio cuenta de que este era el lugar donde conoció a Sakura. Mirando hacia arriba, también se dio cuenta de que estaba sentada debajo del mismo árbol bajo el cual la niña de cabello rosado había estado llorando después de que la burlaran de su frente. Considerando sus propios sentimientos, supuso que era apropiado que ella viniera al lugar. Cerrando los ojos, pudo sentir que alguien se acercaba y divertido al ver que el círculo se completaba, dijo: "Sakura, ¿qué te trae por aquí?"

"Creo que lo sabes", respondió su amiga y compañera miembro del harén.

Nuevamente, Ino sintió el deseo de tener la capacidad de apagar su marca, ya que pensó que todos los amantes de Naruto habían sentido el juego del gato y el ratón que había jugado con él. Era un poco desconcertante saber que incluso los que estaban fuera del pueblo probablemente lo habían sentido. Hizo una nota mental para preguntarle a Konan si alguna vez volvería a verla, cómo la mujer parecía capaz de calmar su llama hasta el punto de que era casi imposible sentirla. Pero Ino supuso que probablemente estaba relacionado con su personalidad estoica y tranquila, sin mencionar que probablemente hizo un punto para hacerlo lo más pequeño posible para que Naruto no pudiera sentir si estaba en problemas o no para evitar que él hiciera algo. erupción.

Ino podía sentir los ojos de Sakura mirando a la parte superior de su cabeza, así que dijo: "Estoy bien realmente. Yo ... solo necesito un poco de tiempo para mí.

Sakura asintió, pero se sentó contra el árbol para que ninguna de las chicas pudiera verse antes de preguntar: "¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?"

"No", respondió Ino sonando decisivo para mirar en dirección a Sakura, pero su visión estaba oscurecida por el tronco del árbol. Eso pareció ser lo suficientemente bueno para Sakura, aunque no hizo ningún esfuerzo por irse. Los dos kunoichi se sentaron allí en silencio durante varios momentos mirando a la gente hacer uso del parque. Sin embargo, el silencio se rompió cuando Ino soltó: "E-Es solo que ya no es divertido".

Ino hizo una mueca ante las palabras que usó sintiendo que no transmitían todos los sentimientos turbulentos que hervían en su interior. Como resultado, se sorprendió cuando Sakura dijo: "Entiendo".

"¿Tú lo haces?" Dijo confundida ya que apenas sentía que lo hacía.

Podía escuchar la diversión en la voz de Sakura a su costa. "Sí", respondió ella, "entiendo perfectamente. Ha dejado de ser un juego para ti.

Ino jadeó cuando la comprensión de Sakura pareció golpearla en el corazón. Se inclinó para mirar alrededor del árbol para poder mirar a su amiga que giró la cabeza para mirarla. Ino confundida sobre cómo Sakura había entendido tan rápido, trató de preguntar cómo, pero terminó tartamudeando ligeramente, diciendo: "¿H-cómo?"

Sakura miró hacia otro lado para ver a varios de los niños jugando en el parque. Una niña corrió hacia un niño y sonrojándose rápidamente le dio un beso en la mejilla. El niño no sabía cómo reaccionar debido a su corta edad y rápidamente comenzó a despotricar sobre los piojos. Podía ver el dolor que la respuesta del niño provocó en la joven, pero ella lo jugó golpeándolo tan fuerte como pudo. Sakura suspiró recordando lo rápido que había sido para responder con los puños cuando era más joven. Mirando hacia atrás a Ino, dijo: "¿Cómo? Supongo que llegué a esa conclusión antes que tú. Pasaron dos días después de que Sasuke desertó para ser exactos.

"¿Q-qué quieres decir?"

Sakura recordó a Naruto sentado en su cama de hospital todo vendado después del intento fallido de devolver el Uchiha. El recuerdo se trasladó a él en la puerta prometiendo regresar a Sasuke a pesar de que era obvio cómo sus súplicas para que lo hiciera lo habían herido. Sabiendo que ese punto había sido cuando sus propios sentimientos por Naruto habían dado un gran paso hacia un día que lo amaba, ella respondió: "Es obvio que las cosas se han vuelto serias para ti".

Ino se agachó para rodear el árbol y alzando las rodillas contra su pecho dijo: "Sí ... pero ¿por qué soy la única que reacciona así? Quiero decir, a excepción de que lo golpeaste en la cabeza justo después de que se despertó y Yuugao prácticamente lo torturó durante una sesión de entrenamiento, nadie más parece preocupado en lo más mínimo ".

"Creo que es porque todos los demás entraron en esto con una clara comprensión de lo que estaba en juego", dijo Sakura después de un largo silencio. "Fuiste el primero y, al estilo típico de Naruto, fue solo después de que te sedujo que comenzó a pensar en la mejor manera de usar el jutsu". Sakura hizo una pausa para dejar que sus palabras se hundieran antes de agregar: "Pero, sinceramente, tampoco pensaste demasiado en lo que vino después. Creo que como resultado vivías en un estado mental libre de consecuencias. También es la razón por la que no tuvieron problemas para unirnos a Naruto y a mí ".

"Oye, no te llenes de la frente. Tampoco tuve problemas para conseguirlo con Shiho o Temari. Ino espetó sin poder detenerse mientras los celos que había estado sintiendo hacia Sakura de repente estallaron. Al darse cuenta de que había insultado a su amiga, rápidamente trató de decir: "S-lo siento, yo ..."

Para su sorpresa, Sakura no se enojó de una manera tranquila, respondiendo: "Está bien, y prueba mi punto también". No tuvo ningún problema con eso porque sabía que las cosas continuarían como habían estado. Shiho encajaría en los rumores de que Naruto llevaba chicas a las citas de práctica y, en lo que respecta a Temari, ella creó una falsa personalidad para él como comerciante viajero para que pudiera ir y venir cuando quisiera. Sin embargo, con él llevándome a una cita, de repente estabas perdido. Ino quería negarlo, pero no pudo porque había estado creciendo en celos como resultado de que Sakura probablemente entrara en el centro de atención como la única persona capaz de salir con Naruto.

Sakura se detuvo esperando una negativa a medias, pero no escuchó que una continuara diciendo: "Esa forma de pensar también se filtró en tu creencia de que nada malo podría pasarle. Ahora que has visto que puede y dándote cuenta de cuánto te has preocupado por él, es natural que te sientas asustado y confundido ".

Ino asintió para sí misma consciente de que Sakura no podía ver el gesto. Sin embargo, a pesar de la explicación de Sakura, no pudo evitar notar que Sakura no había respondido a su pregunta y dijo: "Pero, ¿por qué todos los demás están de acuerdo con eso?"

"No puedo hablar por todos, pero si son como yo, ya lo reconocieron en sus propias interacciones con Naruto o simplemente por experiencia previa". Pensando en su amante, Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír cuando dijo: "Naruto es genial cuando se trata de establecer grandes metas para él". Recordó volver a la academia y cómo los otros niños cuando se les preguntó cuáles eran sus sueños para el futuro habían dicho cosas simples como 'ser un gran ninja como mi papá o mi mamá ". La mayor parte del futuro kunoichi habló de estar con un cierto Uchiha, ella e Ino siendo solo dos de ellos. Sin embargo, Naruto se había parado valientemente sobre el escritorio y declaró que se convertiría en el mejor Hokage de la historia. Naturalmente, la mayoría de los niños conscientes de su reputación simplemente se habían reído y ella no pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa del hecho de que muchos de los que se habían reído estaban cambiando sus pensamientos sobre el asunto. Al darse cuenta de que no había terminado su pensamiento, ya que sus recuerdos la habían desviado, continuó: "Pero él tiende a quitarle el ojo del premio. La mayoría de las personas que se han fijado ese objetivo se centrarán en los pasos para lograrlo de manera más eficiente. Como resultado, si una situación no ayuda a lograr su ambición, tienden a ignorarla. Para Naruto, aunque el objetivo es un lugar que un día espera alcanzar sin preocuparse por los pasos que necesita para llegar allí. Como resultado, es completamente incapaz de ignorar a los necesitados ". Al darse cuenta de que no había terminado su pensamiento, ya que sus recuerdos la habían desviado, continuó: "Pero él tiende a quitarle el ojo del premio. La mayoría de las personas que se han fijado ese objetivo se centrarían en los pasos para lograrlo de manera más eficiente. Como resultado, si una situación no ayuda a lograr su ambición, tienden a ignorarla. Para Naruto, aunque el objetivo es un lugar que un día espera alcanzar sin preocuparse por los pasos que necesita para llegar allí. Como resultado, es completamente incapaz de ignorar a los necesitados ". Al darse cuenta de que no había terminado su pensamiento, ya que sus recuerdos la habían desviado, continuó: "Pero él tiende a quitarle el ojo del premio. La mayoría de las personas que se han fijado ese objetivo se centrarán en los pasos para lograrlo de manera más eficiente. Como resultado, si una situación no ayuda a lograr su ambición, tienden a ignorarla. Para Naruto, aunque el objetivo es un lugar que un día espera alcanzar sin preocuparse por los pasos que necesita para llegar allí. Como resultado, es completamente incapaz de ignorar a los necesitados ". Para Naruto, aunque el objetivo es un lugar que un día espera alcanzar sin preocuparse por los pasos que necesita para llegar allí. Como resultado, es completamente incapaz de ignorar a los necesitados ". Para Naruto, aunque el objetivo es un lugar que un día espera alcanzar sin preocuparse por los pasos que necesita para llegar allí. Como resultado, es completamente incapaz de ignorar a los necesitados ".

Cerrando los ojos, Sakura recordó su propia experiencia y dijo: "Le rogué a Naruto que trajera a Sasuke porque en ese momento pensé que él era el mundo entero. A pesar de lo mal que tendía a tratar a Naruto en ese entonces y su propio objetivo de ser Hokage algún día, tiró todo en la línea. Puso su propio sueño en espera para salvar a un amigo y mantener una promesa egoísta a una chica tonta ".

"Sakura ..." dijo Ino al escuchar la emoción en la voz de Sakura.

Pero debido a lo suave que había hablado, dudaba que la chica de cabello rosado la hubiera escuchado mientras continuaba: "Luego está lo que sucedió con Hinata en los exámenes de Chunin. Naruto apenas le había hablado en ese momento, pero al verla golpeada física y emocionalmente por Neji. Nuevamente se olvidó de su propia meta para corregir el mal que le hicieron a ella ".

"Es cierto, pero Naruto apenas estaba en peligro ..."

"Ya viste lo duro que luchó contra Ino". Sakura dijo hablando sobre ella, "No fue diferente de lo que hizo por Kin".

Ino estaba sorprendido por la verdad de las palabras de Sakura. Los dejó hundirse pero descubrió que, en todo caso, su propio dilema empeoraba, ya que la verdad era que tenía miedo de darle su corazón a alguien que parecía completamente incapaz de retroceder sin importar las probabilidades. Finalmente, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, dijo: "Eso podría ser cierto. Pero ahora soy diferente. Necesito algo de tiempo ... ¿puedes decirle por mí?

Aunque no lo vio, Ino pudo sentir a su amiga asentir ante su pedido. De pie, la rubia se dirigió a estar sola, aunque en realidad eso era exactamente lo que temía terminar en el futuro.

Kyuubi se sentó frente a Tsunade en la oficina de este último después de haber programado una reunión con el Hokage para discutir sus planes de expansión. Al menos esa era la razón oficial. Una razón no oficial subió rápidamente a la parte superior de la lista de cosas que debatir, como dijo Tsunade. "Bueno, el truco de ayer parece haber tenido el efecto deseado de hacer que Ibiki llamara a sus hombres. Pero no pienses que eso significa que se olvidará de ti.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Kyuubi preguntó luciendo regia en la silla en la que estaba sentada. A Tsunade le incomodaba un poco, ya que Kyuubi se parecía exactamente a su abuela, aunque con un peinado corto y ondulante y unos ojos verdes calculadores que solo parecían suavizarse cuando Naruto estaba involucrado.

"Ibiki ha lanzado su red para atraparlos a ustedes dos de una manera diferente. Aunque te otorga más libertad, también es un poco más complicado. Ha duplicado a los guardias de nuestras ubicaciones sensibles. Si usted o Yoruichi se acercan demasiado, le ha encomendado a rastreadores expertos que lo sigan. No serán simples misiones de genin o chunin para observarte, sino que son expertos en su oficio ".

Kyuubi se recostó en su silla y rechazó la preocupación de Tsunade diciendo despectivamente: "Bueno, ya que no tenemos interés en esas vistas, no debería ser un problema".

Tsunade mantuvo su enojo con la mujer bajo control, y se sorprendió de lo negativamente que había reaccionado a su advertencia, pero supuso que era debido a que le hacía sentir que Kyuubi se veía a sí misma por encima de sus compañeros miembros del Harem. Para tener éxito en su mayor parte, solo tenía un indicio en su voz cuando dijo: "No es necesario que te interesen porque sus hombres piensan que sí". Simplemente manténgase alejado de lugares como la barrera que controla los cuarteles y algunos otros, y no debería ser un problema ".

"Muy bien, ahora sobre preocupaciones más urgentes", dijo Kyuubi divertido ante Tsunade tratando de ocultar su molestia por tomar el control de la reunión. "Debes saber que Nanabi ha sido aceptada en la prisión de Danzou".

"¿En serio cómo lo sabes?"

"Telepatía", respondió Kyuubi con una sonrisa ante la cara sorprendida de Tsunade. "Nosotros, Bijuu, siempre tuvimos la capacidad de hablar entre nosotros a distancia o incluso estando sellados. Simplemente nunca lo usamos realmente. Me sorprendió que se tratara de una habilidad que se transfirió con la transferencia, pero como ya saben, tiene sus usos ".

"¿Has estado en contacto con ella todo este tiempo?"

"No, Nanabi en su mayor parte se ha negado a usarlo, excepto para dar breves actualizaciones de estado. Anoche me dijo que había sido aceptada y algunos detalles que brotó de la breve caminata a su nueva celda ".

Tsunade se inclinó hacia delante con interés y preguntó: "¿Cómo?"

"Parece que los pisos superiores se han asignado a esta fuerza".

"Eso tiene sentido, esos serían los menos opresivos de la lava circundante"

"Es cierto, sin mencionar que se les permite reinar libremente en esos pisos. Supongo que también es una precaución contra las inspecciones sorpresa, ya que les daría tiempo a los reclusos para regresar a sus celdas ".

Tsunade asintió pero algo decepcionado dijo: "Sin embargo, ya sabíamos todo esto por el intento de Koharu de infiltrarse en la prisión".

"Sé que no es todo lo que podemos esperar, pero considérelo un comienzo. Además, sinceramente, hemos adivinado la mayoría de nuestras conclusiones. Incluso que Konoha era el objetivo.

"¿Estás diciendo que no lo es?"

"No, eso ha sido confirmado. Pero para ser honesto, creo que solo hemos arañado la superficie en cuanto a lo que está sucediendo allí ".

Tsunade no necesitaba preguntar qué quería decir Bijuu, ya que ella y la mayoría de los demás tendían a creer eso también. Era demasiado creer que Danzou realmente pensaba que los prisioneros eran el as en el hoyo que necesitaba para tomar a Konoha por la fuerza. Ella y Koharu ya habían hecho girar varios escenarios. Había dos a los que ella favorecía, el primero era que Akame era un peón que enviaría a su ejército de prisioneros hacia Konoha en un ataque descarado. Naturalmente, el pueblo lo repelería debido a su fuerza decididamente más débil. Akame probablemente creía que Danzou usaría Root para respaldarlo, sin embargo, Tsunade creía que usaría la distracción para asesinarla a ella y a otras personas que se oponían a él. Dependiendo de qué tan bien fue eso, probablemente ni siquiera necesitaría levantar un dedo para ser nombrado como el próximo Hokage.

El otro era que Danzou de alguna manera pasaría de contrabando a los prisioneros y, junto con Root, atacaría rápidamente la aldea antes de que se pudiera levantar oposición. Este escenario era el menos probable en lo que respecta a Tsunade, ya que requeriría una precisión extrema y trabajo en equipo. Algo que si muchos de los prisioneros hubieran tenido, probablemente no habrían terminado en prisión. Naturalmente, ella también era consciente de que también podrían estar malinterpretando completamente todo el asunto y que la prisión tal vez ni siquiera haya tenido mucho en cuenta los planes de Danzou. Adivinando que no sabrían hasta que tuvieran más información, ella dijo: "Bueno, en cualquier caso, mantenme informado". Tsunade quería sonreír ante la pequeña mirada de Kyuubi al ser despedida como si respondiera al Hokage.

La Bijuu rápidamente se compuso antes de asentir bruscamente a Tsunade. Al salir y ver que había caído esa noche, decidió aprovechar su libertad visitando a su amante.

El zopilote sonó, así que Nanabi se levantó de su cama y salió de la celda. Ella no había estado dormida, sino que simplemente se había mantenido reservada mientras planeaba sus próximos movimientos. El entrenamiento de la mañana no había sido demasiado duro, lo que la sorprendió, pero pensó que se debía al hecho de que era para aquellos que habían participado en su primer día. Teniendo en cuenta que, en su mayor parte, la prisión los había desanimado de tratar de mantener sus habilidades, habría sido una tontería lanzarlos a la mezcla desde el principio. Fue un golpe de suerte para Nanabi considerando que no había podido quitar el sello que la prisión había aplicado a su cuerpo, así que realmente no tenía idea de qué esperar de sí misma una vez que se quitó la restricción del chakra. Ese también fue un golpe de suerte desde que lo primero que sucedió al ingresar al campo de entrenamiento ubicado en el techo fue que los guardias de Akame revisaran y modificaran sus sellos con un interruptor de encendido / apagado, por así decirlo. Si hubiera logrado eliminarlo o alterarlo, supuso que todo habría terminado para ella, ya que dudaba que hubiera sido capaz de ocultarlo.

Por un breve momento se preguntó si por eso Kyuubi la había elegido para infiltrarse en la prisión. Pensó en todas las veces que habían practicado sellos con el Sabio de los Seis Senderos y había necesitado la mayor cantidad de instrucciones para aprender conceptos que sus compañeros Bijuu dominaban fácilmente. Ella no hubiera dejado pasar a Kurama por haberla señalado ya que eso significaría que estaría en la mayor desventaja. Supuso que muy bien podría haber sido para asegurarse de que se comportaría una vez que se colocara dentro de su nuevo cuerpo. Dado que sería muy probable que ella necesitara ayuda para irse eventualmente.

Nanabi frunció el ceño al pensar: "Estúpida Kurama. Apuesto a que ella piensa que tiene todo resuelto. Le mostraré que no me subestime ".

Sin embargo, se habría despotricado mentalmente más a medida que se acercaba al comedor, sus fosas nasales comenzaron a recoger una amplia variedad de deliciosos aromas. Al entrar en la habitación, nuevamente se sorprendió por el hecho de que apenas podía creer que estaba en una prisión. Habiendo quedado impresionada antes por el diseño que emitía el aire de un pequeño restaurante a medida que se instalaban las mesas y las mesas y las luces se atenuaban, ahora era el tipo de comida que vio sentada en la pared del fondo. A diferencia de las gachas que le habían servido durante su mes en las celdas inferiores. La comida que vio ahora era de primera calidad. Sin mencionar que en una mesa cerca del área de servicio había licor de primera calidad.

Akame estaba de pie junto a su mano derecha, Bekko. Él inclinó la cabeza lo suficiente como para saludarla, y ella volvió rápidamente. Él sonrió ante el gesto, sin duda, imaginando que su rapidez se debía a que no quería pasar más tiempo en las celdas de castigo. Se dio cuenta de que él parecía un poco perturbado y pensó que, fuera lo que fuese su viaje, no había salido como él esperaba. Moviendo su mirada más allá del alcaide, comenzó a tomar a algunos de sus compañeros prisioneros. Su mirada se centró primero en tres kunoichi de Waterfall sentados en una de las cabinas. De los números que leían TK-Nine-Zero-Zero, TK-Nine-Zero-One y TK-Nine-Zero-Two, sospechaba que probablemente habían sido capturados al mismo tiempo. También debido a la forma en que los otros dos se sentaron a ambos lados del TK-Nine-Zero-Zero de cabello plateado, sospechaba que ella era la líder. Ella no dudaría si hubieran sido enviados por un equipo para espiar a Leaf Village y como resultado hubieran sido arrestados. Dirigiendo su atención a los dos subordinados, notó que las tres mujeres parecían bastante claras, lo que supuso que las ayudó a reunir información, ya que la mayoría de las personas las despedirían rápidamente. La única diferencia entre los dos subordinados era que uno tenía el pelo castaño claro corto mientras que el otro tenía el pelo castaño oscuro largo. A pesar de haber venido de Taki, en verdad, a Nanabi nunca le había importado mucho más que mantener vivo su contenedor, así que no podía decir si eran bien conocidos o no. Dirigiendo su atención a los dos subordinados, notó que las tres mujeres parecían bastante claras, lo que supuso que las ayudó a reunir información, ya que la mayoría de las personas las despedirían rápidamente. La única diferencia entre los dos subordinados era que uno tenía el pelo castaño claro corto mientras que el otro tenía el pelo castaño oscuro largo. A pesar de haber venido de Taki, en verdad, a Nanabi nunca le había importado mucho más que mantener vivo su contenedor, así que no podía decir si eran bien conocidos o no. Dirigiendo su atención a los dos subordinados, notó que las tres mujeres parecían bastante claras, lo que supuso que las ayudó a reunir información, ya que la mayoría de las personas las despedirían rápidamente. La única diferencia entre los dos subordinados era que uno tenía el pelo castaño claro corto mientras que el otro tenía el pelo castaño oscuro largo. A pesar de haber venido de Taki, en verdad, a Nanabi nunca le había importado mucho más que mantener vivo su contenedor, así que no podía decir si eran bien conocidos o no.

Vio a su guía del día antes de quedarse sola. La mujer parecía irradiar un aura que les decía a los demás que se mantuvieran alejados. Sin embargo, parecía estar cansando, ya que si Nanabi tenía que adivinar su disposición actual probablemente era muy diferente a la natural. Nanabi rápidamente la despidió al no tener necesidad de amigos. Notó que la mujer miraba algo y se sonrojaba rápidamente antes de girar la cabeza.

Nanabi miró para ver qué la afectaba y sintió que sus mejillas se enrojecían ligeramente cuando notó a un hombre sentado en una mesa redonda sin la mesa. Tenía el pelo plateado y escrito en su camisa al lado del símbolo de Konoha había KS-One-Four-Two-Two. Su camisa estaba abierta y sus brazos habían sido arrancados mostrando su pecho y sus brazos eran bastante musculosos. Sin embargo, no fue el hombre el responsable de su incomodidad, sino la vista de una mujer arrodillada frente a él moviendo la cabeza sobre su regazo. Además, sentados a cada lado de él había otras dos prisioneras con las que tenía los brazos alrededor y estaba manoseando sus senos. Nanabi despidió a las mujeres como débiles, pensando que se estaban degradando a sí mismas ya que el hombre parecía tener cierta influencia. Ella también llegó a esta conclusión debido a los hombres extremadamente grandes parados detrás de su cabina y que babeaban un poco. Pero no a la vista de las mujeres presentes, sino de la comida que actualmente espera ser devorada. Podía distinguir a uno de los hombres diciendo: "¿Cuánto tiempo más tendremos que esperar al Gran Hermano?"

Ella esperaba que el gigante de la barba respondiera, pero en cambio fue el hombre que estaba siendo chupado quien dijo: "Solo espera un poco más. Akame quiere dar la bienvenida a los novatos.

"Está bien", respondió el gigante, aunque obviamente decepcionado.

Nanabi iba a mirar a Akame para ver si estaba a punto de comenzar. Sin embargo, su mirada se posó en una mujer parada en una esquina. Estaba apoyada contra la pared con los brazos cruzados y, al igual que la kunoichi de Kiri, parecía no querer tener nada que ver con las personas presentes. Nanabi fue golpeada por su belleza, pero disminuyó por la máscara fría en la que se mantenía su rostro. A Nanabi le pareció poco natural, ya que imaginó que alguna vez se había llenado de calor. Dirigió su mirada a su pecho para averiguar de qué pueblo provenía, pero no encontró ningún símbolo y su número no comenzó con letras, simplemente leyendo Cero-Cero-Cero. La mujer pareció darse cuenta de que estaba siendo estudiada y su mirada se encontró brevemente con la de Nanabi antes de que sus ojos negros se endurecieran en una mirada.

Ella apartó la vista de la mujer cuando el sonido de un vaso golpeado por una pieza de metal llamó su atención. Se centró en Akame, que sostenía una copa de vino y había chocado un kunai contra ella para llamar la atención de todos. Una vez que lo tuvo, dijo: "Permítanme comenzar dando la bienvenida a nuestro último grupo de reclutas. Has entrado en una nueva y audaz fase de tu vida. Sé lo que estás diciendo, 'Como si tuviera muchas opciones' ". Akame dejó su vaso y se movió al centro de la habitación antes de continuar," Sé que se ven a sí mismos como prisioneros apostando todo en una pequeña oportunidad de tomar su libertad si sobrevives a la finalización de nuestra misión. Pero la verdad es que fueron prisioneros mucho antes de que los enviaran aquí.

Obviamente, algunos de los nuevos reclutas como ella se sentían de manera diferente y, por la falta de reacción de los demás, supuso que todos habían escuchado este discurso antes. Por diversión de Akame, supuso que los gritos de desacuerdo ocurrieron como si fuera una señal: "¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre aquí y la prisión de Hôzukijô?" Por el silencio, era obvio que ninguno de los nuevos reclutas lo hizo y ella misma nunca había oído hablar de la famosa Prisión de Sangre, así que se alegró cuando él continuó: "¿No? Es simple de verdad. Te envían a Hôzukijô cuando tu aldea pierde confianza en ti y no desean desperdiciar recursos para mantenerte cerca. Aquí estás retenido porque fallaste de una forma u otra en tus deberes como shinobi o si un Leaf Shinobi es visto como demasiado peligroso para ser retenido por los métodos bastante relajados de Hôzukijô. Pero la verdad es que en ambos casos ya no se te considera valioso lo que te hace prisionero. En algunos de sus casos, The Leaf lo sostiene con la idea de que tal vez puedan obtener algo de influencia contra sus hogares. Pero las posibilidades de esto son pequeñas, ya que la mayoría de ustedes fueron desautorizados por sus aldeas, nosotros hacemos lo mismo con los shinobi de hoja que fracasan en sus misiones contra sus aldeas. Así que aquí estás sentado acumulando polvo, pero como dije, la verdad es que ya eras prisioneros. Prisioneros del sistema shinobi que te gasta imprudentemente incluso en tiempos de supuesta paz. Pero las posibilidades de esto son pequeñas, ya que la mayoría de ustedes fueron desautorizados por sus aldeas, nosotros hacemos lo mismo con los shinobi de hoja que fracasan en sus misiones contra sus aldeas. Así que aquí estás sentado acumulando polvo, pero como dije la verdad es que ya eras prisioneros. Prisioneros del sistema shinobi que te gasta imprudentemente incluso en tiempos de supuesta paz ". Pero las posibilidades de esto son pequeñas, ya que la mayoría de ustedes fueron desautorizados por sus aldeas, nosotros hacemos lo mismo con los shinobi de hoja que fracasan en sus misiones contra sus aldeas. Así que aquí estás sentado acumulando polvo, pero como dije la verdad es que ya eras prisioneros. Prisioneros del sistema shinobi que te gasta imprudentemente incluso en tiempos de supuesta paz ".

Nanabi pudo ver que las palabras del alcaide estaban teniendo efecto en algunos de los prisioneros. También pudo ver que algunos de los hombres y mujeres que habían sido parte de su levantamiento se habían convertido en lo que ella llamaría verdaderos creyentes. Para su sorpresa, la kunoichi Kiri que había conocido el día anterior parecía ser una de ellas. Supuso que no debería ser una sorpresa, ya que si tuviera que adivinar que uno de sus compañeros de equipo había llevado órdenes de que no debía caer en manos enemigas. Nanabi supuso que alguien que viste como un compañero te cortó la garganta fue suficiente para que cualquiera creyera en los males dirigidos hacia los shinobi de las distintas aldeas por sus superiores. Nanabi creía que también era una doctrina seductora, ya que en cierto sentido absolvía a los prisioneros de sus propias fallas.

Akame levantó su mano y la sostuvo frente a él antes de cerrarla en un puño mientras decía apasionadamente: "Es por eso que vamos a quemar la Hoja e instalar un nuevo orden allí. Una orden en la que nosotros, no un Daimyo o una población civil quejumbrosa, llama a los disparos, sino aquellos cuya sangre se ha utilizado para construir este mundo "

Akame sonrió cuando muchos de los nuevos reclutas lo vitorearon. Estaba a punto de ordenarles que tomaran su comida mientras hacía calor, pero se detuvo cuando Nanabi gritó levantando la mano, "Disculpe, pero ¿qué es exactamente lo que sacas de ella?"

"Disculpe ... realmente debe desear volver a las celdas de castigo IK-Ocho-Siete-Seis".

"No, en absoluto", respondió imperturbable ante la amenaza, "pero dado que me dejaste allí por un mes con la esperanza de que aumentara mi inteligencia, simplemente estoy buscando tus propias motivaciones para poder tomar una decisión informada". No quiero poner freno a un discurso tan conmovedor, pero es bastante difícil imaginar que arriesgues todo por las transgresiones cometidas contra nosotros, tus prisioneros ".

El ojo de Akame se entrecerró hacia ella antes de sonreír y decir: "Deseas saber por qué estoy dispuesto a encender mi casa y llevarte a la victoria contra ella". La respuesta es simple, poder. Oh, no es el poder que viene con una oficina o cualquier otra tontería, sino el poder que Konoha ha desperdiciado continuamente. Mi hogar salió de la Tercera Gran Guerra Shinobi a los vencedores, pero en lugar de presionar esa ventaja que habíamos obtenido con sangre sagrada que el cobarde sin espinas Hiruzen la desperdició cuando nuestros enemigos vinieron en busca de paz. Sentí que la llegada de Kyuubi para borrar a Konoha del mapa era la forma en que el destino nos castigaba por no presionar y destruir a nuestros rivales. Pero fue derrotado y sellado por el Cuarto. Ahora con el Bijuu más poderoso podríamos haberlo usado para aplastar a nuestros enemigos. Deberíamos haberlo convertido en el arma definitiva.

Nanabi estaba luchando duro para no atacar al hombre por sus puntos de vista sobre cómo debería usarse un Bijuu. Pero con su chakra actualmente sellado, sabía que no tendría ninguna posibilidad contra el hombre. Pero su ira se olvidó momentáneamente cuando notó que la mujer en la esquina había reaccionado al nombre Uzumaki.

"Estas fallas me han abierto los ojos y una vez que tomemos Konoha no las repetiremos. Shinobi vendrá rogando a unirse a nosotros cuando vean que estamos tomando las riendas del poder y ahora tenemos el control de nuestros propios destinos. Aquellos que elijan permanecer como perros falderos serán aplastados por los lobos que planeo liberar de esta prisión. Ahora come, bebe y disfruta, ya que no es menos de lo que mereces ".

Nanabi observó al hombre y su teniente irse estrechándole la mano a los nuevos creyentes. Se detuvo delante de ella y le dijo: "Voy a tener que tener cuidado contigo. Parece que te has vuelto demasiado inteligente para tu propio bien.

Con una sonrisa fría, ella dijo: "No, en absoluto. Solo espero distinguirme del forraje ".

Akame la miró mientras estudiaba su rostro antes de tomar su mano y sacudirla mientras decía: "Lo tendré en cuenta".

Luego salió de la habitación y Nanabi no pudo evitar limpiarse la mano que había estrechado en su camisa, ya que de repente se sentía viscosa. También había perdido el apetito ya que no quería comer con las personas que consideraba demasiado estúpidas para saber que estaban siendo utilizadas y se volvió para regresar a su celda. Mientras lo hacía, notó que la mujer en la esquina la miraba y parecía tener una leve sonrisa en su rostro por el gesto que había hecho al limpiar la suciedad imaginada de su mano. Se preguntó por qué estaba allí la mujer si tenía la misma opinión del alcaide que ella, pero pensó que era demasiado pronto para hacer presentaciones por el momento.

Kyuubi caminó por la aldea después de su encuentro con Tsunade. Para ser sincera consigo misma, prefería viajar por la noche como ahora. La razón principal fue la falta de personas y no solo porque hizo que moverse por las calles fuera más fácil. Pero porque mientras caminaba entre ellos no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por lo que había hecho casi diecisiete años antes. Con toda honestidad, nunca antes había pensado tanto en eso, ya que había visto a los humanos con la misma luz que a los insectos. Sin embargo, había algo en tener que mirarlos a los ojos para atraerlos que tendía a cambiar la opinión de uno.

Al bajar por un callejón se encontró cara a cara con un perro que le gruñó. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, la Bijuu envió una explosión concentrada de su presencia, causando que la bestia retrocediera y corriera gimiendo como si hubiera sido golpeada. Todavía podía escucharlo mientras salía del callejón para ver un edificio de apartamentos de aspecto familiar, aunque esta sería la primera vez que entraba sin usar el sello de transporte. Al entrar al edificio, se dirigió al departamento en cuestión usando la parte del localizador de su marca que estaba ubicada en su hombro izquierdo trasero. Al llegar a su puerta, la encontró cerrada y estaba molesta porque no tenía una llave, pero sabía que una parte de la razón era que Naruto probablemente pensó que simplemente usaría el sello de transporte. Aun así, apenas se disuadió mientras sostenía su mano sobre la cerradura y enviaba pequeños zarcillos de su chakra al interior. El chakra giró fácilmente el funcionamiento interno de la cerradura haciendo que se liberara. Girando la perilla, ella entró antes de cerrarla detrás de ella.

Se quitó las sandalias de tacón alto que llevaba en la misma línea que Tsunade antes de moverse sigilosamente hacia su cama. Ella frunció el ceño ligeramente al ver que él estaba durmiendo en su silla mientras Kin ocupaba su cama. Sin embargo, una sonrisa apareció un momento después cuando decidió continuar lo que había planeado, así que se movió entre la silla y la cama. Al descubrir que su amante dormido era adorable mientras babeaba sobre su hombro, ella extendió la mano hacia su barbilla y se sorprendió cuando su mano repentinamente le agarró los dedos. Su agarre fue doloroso al principio, pero probablemente debido a la sensación femenina de la mano que la soltó. Parpadeó varias veces antes de decir un poco demasiado fuerte, "Kyuu ..."

Kyuubi colocó su mano sobre su boca para silenciarlo. Alejándola, susurró: "Shh, no quieres despertar a tu invitado". Soltó el obi que mantenía cerrado su kimono negro para poder sentarse a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Podía ver que estaba un poco nervioso al adivinar por qué estaba allí en medio de la noche, pero antes de que pudiera tratar de disuadirla, dijo: "Naruto ... mi nombre es Kurama".

"Kurama", repitió casi con reverencia.

Kyuubi sonrió complacido por su respuesta y asintió antes de besarlo. Su lengua inmediatamente buscó la suya y ella gimió en su boca cuando sus manos la agarraron por el trasero para atraerla hacia él. Ella rompió el beso y apoyó la frente contra la suya y le puso un dedo en los labios mientras susurraba: "No sé un nombre muy femenino".

"Eso no ..."

"Shh, déjame terminar. Ese nombre se le dio a mi antigua forma ... mi vieja vida y mientras la aprecio. Quiero que elijas mi nueva.

Los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron al darse cuenta del honor que ella le estaba otorgando. También se sintió en el acto y no quería arruinar el momento eligiendo un nombre que ella despreciara. Se sacudió el cerebro por un momento antes de tener un destello de inspiración y dijo: "Me gustaría poder llamarte Kiyomi".

"Ese es el nombre de la mujer a la que pertenecía este cuerpo". Dijo sorprendida, mientras se alejaba un poco de él, ya que en su mayor parte había tratado de evitar usarlo.

"Lo sé", dijo Naruto asintiendo, "pero creo que es apropiado que lo usemos para honrarla. Ella podría haber muerto antes de que tuviera una opción, pero independientemente de eso es por ella que podemos estar juntos así ".

Kyuubi lo miró fijamente mientras lo probaba en silencio y al darse cuenta de que significaba "belleza pura", lo encontró a su gusto. Cruzando los brazos mientras alcanzaba sus hombros para sacar el kimono de ellos, se sentó en su regazo desnuda desde la cintura hacia arriba mientras decía: "Entonces reclama tu Kiyomi".

Naruto se tambaleó hacia adelante tomando uno de los senos de Kiyomi en su boca. Ella gimió de agradecimiento mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cabeza. Naruto trazó sus areolas hasta que su pezón se endureció y luego le pasó la lengua por el pecho y el cuello. Trazó su mandíbula en su camino hacia su boca y la encontró abierta y esperando encontrar su lengua. Los dos se besaron ardientemente cuando Kiyomi levantó su mano hacia su pecho. Lo mantuvo alejado por un momento y una de sus uñas se alargó. Luego, rápidamente se la pasó por la camisa y la partió por la mitad. "Hey", se quejó antes de que ella lo callara. "Esa era mi camisa favorita", dijo en voz baja.

"Lo siento", dijo, pero su disculpa se vio algo disminuida por la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro.

Ella comenzó a besar su pecho, pero curiosa le preguntó: "Ese es un nuevo truco. No me digas que vas a copiar a Yoruichi.

"Planeo hacerlo mejor", dijo Kiyomi mientras su mano volvía a la normalidad mientras la recorría por su pecho y abdominales. Al llegar a su ingle, comenzó a frotarlo mientras le susurraba guturalmente al oído: "Se siente como si alguien estuviera listo para salir a jugar".

"Kin ..."

"Está dormido", susurró Kiyomi bajando su mosca y soltando su polla. "Además, no es como si ustedes dos no se hubieran engañado ahora, ¿verdad?"

Naruto sonrió y se preguntó quién era el que le había dicho. Aunque no podía descartar a Kin como la fuente, lo había reducido a Sakura, Hinata o Fu ya que le habían preguntado dónde estaban las cosas con el antiguo Sound-nin. Naruto estaba a punto de preguntarle a Kiyomi cuando surgieron asuntos más apremiantes cuando se enteró de que no estaba usando ropa interior cuando frotó su coño afeitado contra su polla. Ambos gimieron ante el contacto mientras comenzaban otra ronda de besos. Mientras sus lenguas se arremolinaban una contra la otra, Naruto extendió la mano para tocar el pecho y el pezón del Bijuu. Kiyomi hizo el mismo ajuste en el pezón de Naruto entre el pulgar y el índice. Kiyomi luego rompió el beso para presionar su pecho contra el de él cuando comenzó a balancear sus caderas contra su virilidad.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, así que Kiyomi levantó las caderas mientras sostenía su polla contra su entrada. Colocando su mano sobre la de él donde la agarró por la base por un momento, ella la movió hacia arriba por su eje antes de guiar su polla dentro de su coño. Ambos gruñeron mientras Naruto dijo: "Hace mucho calor dentro de ti. Es como si te estuvieras sobrecalentando.

Kyuubi comenzó a levantar y bajar las caderas mientras jadeaba, "E-es porque ha pasado tanto tiempo ... demasiado tiempo ..." Naruto comenzó a encontrar sus empujes hacia abajo y la hizo gemir, "Sí, Naruto calma el fuego dentro de mí".

Kin no estaba seguro de qué la había despertado. Al menos no al principio, todo lo que sabía era que había estado disfrutando de un sueño sin misericordia del sádico capitán Anbu que parecía empeñado en matarla a través del entrenamiento. Sin embargo, rápidamente se dio cuenta por el sonido de la respiración pesada de Naruto, habiéndola escuchado ella misma una o dos veces. Por un momento, ella se preguntó si él se estaba complaciendo mientras dormía y se preguntó si sus esfuerzos por atraerlo usando una camisa musculosa escasa sin sujetador y solo bragas como fondo estaban dando sus frutos. Aunque todavía no estaba lista para ir hasta el final, admitió para sí misma en este momento, era solo cuestión de tiempo tanto como había declarado que se había vuelto adicta a la idea de complacer al hombre rubio.

Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y ofrecer su ayuda cuando se enteró de que ya no eran solo ellos dos cuando la mujer con él gimió: "Mmm, te estás haciendo más grande. Ohhhh ... vas tan profundo ... Necesito sentirlo ... prisa cum ... cum ".

Aunque sabía que la mujer estaba hablando con su amante. Al oír los roncos susurros de quién sospechaba que era Kyuubi, casi había hecho lo que Bijuu se preguntaba. Por así decirlo, la ex Sound-nin descubrió que sus bragas se habían convertido rápidamente en un desastre caliente y pegajoso. Le resultaba tentador darse vuelta y ver lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no quería alertarlos sobre el hecho de que estaba despierta. Ya sea por miedo, se uniría a ellos, ya que si ella se rendía y se unía, quería que fuera uno a uno, o terminaría con las actividades que suceden a pocos metros de ella.

"I-va a salir", dijo Kyuubi tratando de amortiguar sus crecientes gemidos en el pecho de Naruto. "Mi voz va a salir".

"Shhh, vas a despertar a Kin", advirtió Naruto en voz baja, aunque sus caderas comenzaron a trabajar el doble de tiempo para encontrarse con las caderas de Kyuubi mientras ella tocaba su polla.

"N-no es justo", dijo antes de sujetar su boca a la de Naruto mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Ella comenzó a moler su arranque en su pelvis mientras balanceaba sus caderas de un lado a otro. Su ritmo se volvió frenético cuando besó con entusiasmo a su antiguo anfitrión. "¿Cómo puedes esperar que me quede callado cuando me estás agitando tanto?"

Kin tenía tantas ganas de comenzar a tocarse, pero temía que alertaría a los otros dos, así que comenzó a apretar y frotar sus muslos con movimientos casi minúsculos. Estaba empezando a sentir el poco placer que podía obtener de sus acciones cuando Kyuubi emitió un pequeño sonido de quejido mientras se tensaba y se aferraba a su amante. La repentina detención del movimiento y el sonido mientras Kyuubi se amortiguaba mientras salía de su orgasmo era ensordecedor para Kin. El sonido de los latidos de su corazón era abrumador mientras rezaba para que no notaran que sus pequeños movimientos de balanceo llegaban a su fin. La suerte parecía estar de su lado cuando Kyuubi suspiró, "Qué cálido ... me diste tanto".

Respirando pesadamente, Naruto respondió: "Je ... je ... bueno, trato de complacer".

Kyuubi se rió suavemente mientras susurraba: "Tiendes a tener éxito".

Kin escuchó mientras los dos se besaban y tocaban en su felicidad posterior a la cópula. Ella trató de ignorarlo ya que le pareció casi tan excitante como lo habían sido sus relaciones sexuales. Afortunadamente, Kyuubi dijo: "Debería irme. Si seguimos así, voy a querer más y no puedo prometer que me quedaré callado ".

"Está bien Kiyomi", dijo Naruto con amor.

Kin prácticamente podía sentir la emoción que Bijuu estaba sintiendo por el nombre cuando la mujer volvió a besar apasionadamente a su amante antes de lamentablemente alejarse para ponerse de pie. Podía escuchar a la mujer arreglando su ropa mientras Naruto guardaba su polla antes de que ella casi se moviera en silencio hacia la puerta. Un momento después ella se había ido y Kin esperaba que Naruto fuera al baño a limpiar. Sin embargo, desafortunadamente, un momento después estaba roncando contento, dejando a Kin agitado pero sin una vía para obtener algo de liberación, ya que no quería que despertara mientras acariciaba su coño. Sabía que era bastante tonto todo lo considerado, pero a pesar de haberlo chupado varias veces. Todavía tenía que dejar que la viera desnuda y temida en comparación con la mujer que acababa de irse, que no estaría a la altura.

Tayuya estaba mirando el mapa que había extendido sobre la mesa de su habitación de hotel. Su mal humor fue el resultado de su búsqueda de Kanji y, como resultado, Iwa ahora estaba al tanto de los medios que había utilizado para entrar en el creciente País de la Tierra y sin duda corregiría la supervisión. Su búsqueda de Kanji había hecho que fuera necesario abandonar el país de los Fideos y, mientras intentaba escabullirse, se había topado con una patrulla Iwa. Llevaba puesto lo que llegó a pensar como el traje de infiltración del harén, que era una máscara de tela negra que cubría toda la cabeza dejando solo los ojos descubiertos, así como una camisa de manga larga a juego que dejaba al descubierto el estómago y los pantalones. Las sandalias también eran negras, por lo que lo único que una persona podía decir era que se trataba de una mujer.

Básicamente era una copia de lo que Koharu había usado cuando se había infiltrado en la Prisión de Máxima Seguridad de la Hoja. Una de sus razones para retomarlo fue que si la palabra llegaba a Danzou acerca de sus actividades, desviaría su atención del hecho de que las personas que lo acompañaban provenían de su propia aldea. El otro tenía un aspecto tan genérico que facilitaría a cada uno de los amantes de Naruto usar algo similar en las tareas que tenían que realizar en las que no querían que se conocieran sus identidades. Naturalmente, las personas podrían darse cuenta de que no era la misma mujer debido a las diferentes alturas y construcciones. Pero dudaba que llegaran a la conclusión de que eran kunoichi que provenían de varias aldeas diferentes.

Aun así, suponía que haber sido vista no había estado tan retrasada como podría haber estado desde que dejó un kunai de Naruto enterrado en Noodle Country y pudo hacer que Naruto la teletransportara detrás de la frontera. Sin embargo, ahora que Iwa sabía que la gente intentaba pasar la frontera, probablemente buscaría en todo el país a personas que no deberían estar allí. Pero también había dado un fruto inesperado en el sentido de que se había topado con una kunoichi altamente posicionada.

Recordando el encuentro, sonrió al recordar cómo perdió a la mayoría de sus perseguidores al colocarlos en un genjutsu usando su flauta. Aunque no los mataría, los había dejado con la ilusión de que los árboles habían germinado enredaderas que los envolvían. Naturalmente, algunos del escuadrón se habían dado cuenta de que era un genjutsu, pero como lo primero que las viñas habían apuntado eran los brazos del shinobi, los había dejado capaces de formar las manos para soltarlo. Al menos eso es lo que ella había pensado. Pero apenas había perdido de vista al escuadrón cuando casi recibió un kunai en la mitad de la espalda. Usando su flauta para golpear el ataque, Tayuya se detuvo en una rama a unos cien metros de la frontera y la libertad de Claw Country. El miembro restante del escuadrón aterrizó detrás de ella y, aunque no bloqueó la dirección que Tayuya necesitaba para dirigirse, sabía que correr hacia la frontera la dejaría abierta para atacar. Tayuya por un momento no estaba segura de qué género era la persona que la enfrentaba, pero si se le hubiera preguntado, habría dicho que era uno de los tipos de chicos hermosos que a veces aparecían en el manga.

"Ríndete," dijo el shinobi Iwa mirándola con ojos rosados sin pupilas. El corto cabello oscuro de la persona fue arrastrado por una ráfaga de viento.

La forma en que el shinobi extendió la mano para evitar que bloqueara a Tayuya hizo que la pelirroja preguntara: "¿Oye, eres una jodida chica o qué?"

Por la forma en que reaccionó el shinobi cuando las venas de ira comenzaron a aparecer, Tayuya imaginó que era una pregunta que la persona escuchaba mucho. "¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás ciego? Por supuesto que soy mujer.

"Está bien, carajo, solo estaba preguntando", respondió Tayuya.

"Bueno, revisa tus ojos, gilipollas".

"Quizás deberías, esa mirada no es exactamente halagadora hacia tu figura," respondió Tayuya acaloradamente.

La kunoichi recientemente confirmada gruñó antes de saltar hacia Tayuya que bloqueó al kunai que la mujer sacó con su flauta. Pudo ver que la kunoichi estaba sorprendida de que resistiera el golpe, lo que le brindó la oportunidad que la pelirroja necesitaba para golpearla en la barbilla con un golpe de palma. Tayuya envió una nota mental para mostrarle a Naruto su aprecio por el regalo que le había dejado antes de que ella se fuera en su recorrido por los lugares de rodaje, al mostrar que tenía la intención de joderle el cerebro. Sabía que no había sido barato, ya que estaba forjado con los mismos metales que el Samurai de Iron Country usaba para hacer sus espadas.

Tayuya hizo girar la flauta en su mano antes de girar su cuerpo y usar la flauta para golpear a la mujer en la cara. El golpe hizo que la mujer retrocediera y perdiera el equilibrio. Se cayó del árbol y se estrelló contra el suelo. Tayuya maldijo no querer la muerte de la mujer en sus manos, pero no debió haberse preocupado cuando la mujer se rompió en las rocas.

"Joder", maldijo Tayuya saltando mientras la rama en la que estaba parada estaba repentinamente envuelta en cal viva.

Aterrizando en el suelo, se giró hacia donde se había originado el jutsu pero había necesitado girar nuevamente cuando la kunoichi gritó desde detrás de ella, "¿Dónde estás mirando, pequeña?" Tayuya recibió un puño en la cara que la hizo tropezar hacia atrás y mientras sacudía la cabeza para despejar las telarañas escuchó a la mujer decir: "Ahora estamos a mano".

"No por mucho tiempo," gritó Tayuya cargando hacia adelante para involucrar a la mujer en taijutsu. Tayuya dio lo mejor que pudo, pero después de haber pasado la mayor parte de su carrera ninja evitando tales cosas, era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que la mujer más experimentada lograra cambiar las tornas. Al recibir una patada en el estómago, rebotó contra un árbol y la usó para sostenerse.

"No está mal", dijo la mujer mientras veía a la kunoichi mirarla, "pero estás a años de ser mejor que yo".

"Y quién eres tú", preguntó Tayuya cuando la mujer se acercó para recoger a su prisionero.

"Kurotsuchi", respondió la mujer obviamente emitiendo el aire de alguien que esperaba una reacción a su nombre.

"Lo siento, nunca escuché de ti", dijo Tayuya con frialdad. Aunque tenía la intención de molestar a la mujer con sus palabras, la triste verdad era que su libro estaba tristemente mal informado cuando se trataba de kunoichi de otros países. Esto se debió en parte al hecho de que, a menos que una kunoichi de los otros países se hiciera un nombre, era muy poco probable que terminaran en un libro de Bingo. Por ejemplo, el libro de Tayuya solo tenía dos entradas sobre Iwa, una mujer llamada Suzumebachi que se había encontrado con Naruto años antes y una Iwa kunoichi sin nombre que estaba detenida en la Prisión de Máxima Seguridad de la Hoja.

Tayuya sonrió detrás de su máscara mientras sus palabras tenían el efecto deseado de hacer que la mujer la fulminara con la mirada mientras decía: "Conoce tu lugar. No toleraré que mi futuro prisionero me desprecia. Te estás dirigiendo al futuro Tsuchikage de Iwagakure.

"Es un gran alarde teniendo en cuenta que el actual parece poco probable que se retire pronto y dudo que se lo dé a alguien sin nombre kunoichi". ¿Qué clasificas en los libros de bingo? U por poco importante.

Su burla tuvo el efecto deseado cuando la mujer apretó los dientes antes de gritar: "No es culpa mía y mi padre me detiene. En lugar de conseguir misiones reales, me ponen detalles aburridos como la patrulla fronteriza ".

Cargó hacia adelante imprudentemente, que era todo lo que Tayuya había estado esperando mientras soltaba un grito que crecía en intensidad. Las vibraciones de él solo se podían ver mientras ondeaban por el aire golpeando a la mujer no preparada. Kurotsuchi levantó los brazos como para bloquear el ataque, pero fue levantada y lanzada contra un árbol a varios metros de distancia. Tayuya se detuvo un momento cuando la kunoichi se hundió en el suelo considerando ponerle un sello de localización mientras Koharu tenía a uno de los miembros de la Raíz de Danzou. Sin embargo, al escuchar los sonidos de las personas que gritaban por su camarada, pensó que el otro shinobi de Iwa había logrado liberarse del genjutsu que había usado.

Antes de despegar, le dio una última mirada a la mujer para verla fulminándola con la mirada y que probablemente todavía estaba demasiado aturdida para moverse de la explosión sónica y el golpe del árbol que siguió. Segura de que la mujer probablemente se dé cuenta de la ambición de Naruto, ya que sonaba como si sus abuelos y su padre estuvieran muy bien puestos, le lanzó un beso y le dijo: "Nos vemos", y luego saltó a los árboles para escapar.

Tayuya no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar la letanía de maldiciones que la habían perseguido. Dejando que su recuerdo del encuentro terminara, sacó una hoja de papel de una pila que había solicitado de un gremio local de cazarrecompensas. Aunque los cazadores de recompensas estaban mal vistos por los shinobi y muchos civiles, ofrecían un servicio valioso porque trabajaban más barato que los shinobi. Sin mencionar que publicaron personas desaparecidas o carteles buscados en los muchos gremios que cubrían las tierras, una persona obtuvo acceso a una vasta red de hombres dispuestos a cazar a las personas enumeradas para recibir un pago. El gremio que había visitado ni siquiera la había cuestionado, ya que había solicitado información sobre personas desaparecidas. Parte de la razón se debió a sus credenciales falsificadas, que Shiho le había proporcionado,

Sin embargo, la razón por la que la mayoría de la gente tenía opiniones negativas sobre los cazarrecompensas se debía a la existencia de gremios subterráneos que daban trabajos menos sabrosos, como misiones de asesinato o recompensas para Shinobi de las diferentes aldeas. Su reputación no fue ayudada por el hecho de que algunos gremios legítimos también asumieron secretamente ese tipo de trabajos.

Escaneando la hoja, inmediatamente la descartó porque la persona que figuraba en la lista era un hombre joven. Puso la sábana y recogió la siguiente. Suspiró como si la persona que figuraba en la lista fuera una mujer, su madre la había tomado cuando era niña y el padre quería encontrarla. Sabiendo que tenía mucho trabajo por delante, Tayuya lo colocó en la misma pila que había comenzado con el primer volante y procedió a tomar el siguiente.

Karin se había despertado en el lado equivocado de la cama esa mañana. Sin embargo, no se debió a dormir mal, sino en parte al astuto felino Bijuu que ahora podía sentir como resultado de su marca de zorro. "No es de extrañar que ella sonriera mientras me despedía", se quejó Karin mentalmente mientras continuaba caminando hacia Wave. El hecho de que Yoruichi se las hubiera arreglado para acostarse con Naruto un día después de que ella había salido de la aldea para intentar comprar el hotel que le interesaba al rubio le dijo que Ibiki había sacado a sus perros guardianes de la casa de Kyuubi.

Sabiendo que deseaba haber retrasado su viaje y no solo para tener acceso al jinchuriki al que estaba obligada, sino para no haberse cargado con el shinobi que había sido asignado a su viaje a Wave. Mirando por encima de su hombro, se encontró con el resplandor de un genin llamado Konohamaru. Aunque había contratado a una escolta shinobi, recibiendo al niño y a sus compañeros de equipo como resultado, sabía que tenían órdenes de vigilarla cuidadosamente. Se preguntó si habría esperado un día más si se los habría asignado o no, ya que era evidente que el chico solo estaba molestando su presencia como resultado de su deber y era el principal responsable de su mal humor.

"No deberías mirar a la persona que te paga", dijo antes de mirar hacia adelante nuevamente.

"Haré lo que quiera", respondió el niño rápida y acaloradamente.

"¿Lo que le sucedió al cliente siempre es correcto?" Preguntó Karin girando en su lugar para enfrentar al niño.

Konohamaru estaba a punto de responder, pero la chica de su equipo se colocó frente a él bloqueando su vista del niño y haciendo una rápida reverencia de disculpa diplomáticamente, dijo: "Por favor, perdona la grosería de Konohamaru. Su problema contigo no es tanto personal sino debido a tus lealtades pasadas.

El mal humor de Karin fue reemplazado instantáneamente por el arrepentimiento de golpear al joven. Aunque ella no había sido parte de Sound cuando atacó la Hoja hacia él, incluso podría ser peor que la abandonara después. Mirando hacia otro lado, dijo: "Lo siento". Dándose la vuelta, comenzó a dirigirse hacia Wave una vez más.

Moegi fue la primera en superar la disculpa sorpresa y rápidamente se movió para ponerse al día con el cliente de su equipo. Caminando a su lado, dijo: "Deberíamos ser nosotros los que nos disculpamos. Fuiste liberado de cualquier mal proceder hacia la aldea.

Karin le sonrió a la niña, pero aún sintiéndose culpable por sus lealtades pasadas, dijo: "No, la verdad es que a pesar de que he sido liberado de hacer cosas malas con Konoha. Dudo que puedas decir que soy una buena persona. Supongo que se podría decir que por un tiempo me perdí y habría hecho cualquier cosa por su aprobación.

"Orochimaru", Konohamaru preguntó desde detrás de los dos kunoichi sorprendiéndolos.

Karin se echó a reír ante lo absurdo de la declaración y dijo: "Demonios, no ... solo soporté trabajar con él para estar cerca de Sasuke".

Para su sorpresa, eso pareció bajar su posición en los ojos de los dos geninistas aún más, lo que le hizo decir rápidamente: "Créeme, aunque aprendí cuánto valía él en mí". Aún así ... "Karin se alejó recordando cómo conoció a la Uchiha sacudiéndose de nuevo al presente y continuó:" Hubo un momento en que sus ojos tenían algo más que odio. Supongo que eso es lo que me enamoró de mi imagen percibida de lo que era ".

"Pfft", dijo Konohamaru escupiendo en el bosque, "eso es lo que todos dicen sobre él. Diablos, incluso el Jefe dice que no es un completo cabrón ".

Karin arqueó una ceja y midió cuidadosamente cada uno de los chakras del genin para obtener una idea de sus personalidades. La de Konohamaru era una mezcla de respeto que se mezclaba con un sentimiento saludable de lo que Karin sospechaba que era una rivalidad poderosa. El chakra de Moegi parecía implicar que estaba enamorada de quien fuera el Jefe que su compañera de equipo había mencionado. Sin embargo, el último miembro le dio una pausa a Karin ya que su chakra revelaba muy poco sobre lo que estaba pensando o sintiendo.

"Sería difícil discutir contigo sobre eso", dijo Karin después de un momento, "Sasuke podría no ser lo que ninguno de nosotros piense de él".

Konohamaru cruzó las manos detrás de la cabeza y dijo: "Es exactamente lo que pienso de él, un pedazo de basura que abandonó su hogar y amigos para ir a adorar a los pies de otro pedazo de basura que mató a mi abuelo. Incluso se volvió hacia su maestro una vez que sintió que no tenía nada que aprender a arrancar ".

"Bueno, fue un poco más complicado que eso", dijo Karin. Ella no estaba tratando de defender a Sasuke, pero prefería que la gente supiera todos los hechos antes de formar sus opiniones sobre un tema. Era algo que su experiencia en ciencia había provocado, además de tener sus propias ilusiones sobre Sasuke despojado. "Orochimaru planeaba usar su cuerpo como propio. Supongo que se podría decir que Sasuke simplemente golpeó primero.

"Una serpiente usando una serpiente, qué sorpresa", dijo Konohamaru sarcásticamente. Más suavemente murmuró: "No veo lo que ella ve en él".

Aunque Karin no podía entender lo que había dicho, su chakra implicaba que se sentía celoso haciéndola pensar que el chico estaba enamorado de alguien que al menos todavía estaba enamorado de Sasuke. Girándose, ella se inclinó para estar a la altura de los ojos de él y puso su mano sobre su cabeza y le dijo amablemente: "Oye, quien quiera que sea, ella eventualmente vendrá, estoy segura de eso".

Konohamaru se sonrojó, antes de apartar la mano de su cabeza y decir: "¡Oye! ¡Métete en tus asuntos!"

Karin se echó a reír mientras giraba sobre sus talones para correr hacia su destino. Ella dejó a los tres genin con los pies planos y dijo: "Vamos, puede que no sea un shinobi reconocido, pero aún puedo correr como uno". Luego saltó a los árboles ignorando las llamadas de genin para que esperara. Ella no dudaba que su declaración sobre el enamoramiento de Konohamaru eventualmente se haría realidad y quienquiera que fuera la chica tenía que admitir que tuvo suerte. Tal vez no fue tan afortunada como había sido por tener a Naruto allí cuando le pisaron el corazón, pero afortunado de todos modos.

Tayuya se sentó en un pequeño restaurante en una ciudad dentro de la Tierra de la Miel. Mordió su plato e intentó disfrutarlo, pero la noche anterior la había agotado. Después de pasar una buena parte de él mirando las historias de personas que habían desaparecido o habían sido secuestradas, la historia de la princesa Fuku dejaba a su marido obsesionada.

Había conocido al hombre antes de abandonar la Tierra de los Fideos. Había sido nombrado gobernador del territorio que solía ser su país por el País de la Tierra Daimyo. Habían pensado que mantenerlo a cargo mantendría a la población en línea y limitaría la conmoción de que Noodle ya no sea un país independiente. Al principio, los asistentes del hombre le habían dado el hombro frío, pero cuando mencionó a Fuku, la llamaron inmediatamente ante el gobernador Chikara. Decir que estaba sorprendida por el hombre que la conoció sería quedarse corto. Había aparecido ante ella con ropa de varios tamaños demasiado grandes y, aunque ahora bastante delgado, su peso actual probablemente había sido alcanzado por los medios menos saludables.

"Entiendo que tienes información sobre mi esposa", había dicho con voz débil y al mismo tiempo esperanzadora.

Tayuya había hecho una mueca al no haber querido despertar las esperanzas del hombre y supuso que algún asistente demasiado entusiasta había torcido sus palabras. Sacudiendo la cabeza, vio que el hombre parecía marchitarse aún más delante de ella. Temerosa de que la viera, ella dijo rápidamente: "Sin embargo, su caso me ha llamado la atención y esperaba que pudiera darme algo de información".

El Gobernador había estado a punto de decirle que se fuera, pero se detuvo enojado diciendo: "¿No está toda la información relevante ya incluida en las hojas de esos hombres?"

Tayuya se detuvo frente a la ira que el gobernador había convocado cuando mencionó a Kanji y que sentía que era el aprendiz del hombre, Naruto. Tayuya sabía que lo que estaba a punto de decir podría molestarlo, pero tan comprensivamente como podía decir: "Creo que ambos sabemos que la respuesta es no. Has formulado la solicitud casi como si la Princesa Fuku hubiera sido secuestrada, pero los rumores han ... "

" Ni una palabra más ", dijo Chikara inclinándose hacia adelante enojado, haciendo que su samurai tomara sus armas.

"Lo siento", dijo Tayuya de pie desde su posición de rodillas, "Creo que no puedo ayudarte". Caminando hacia la entrada, dijo: "Puedo entender que quieras proteger el honor de tu esposa, pero necesito saberlo todo para poder localizar a este hombre".

La ira de Chikara se marchitó ante el comportamiento tranquilo de Tayuya antes de extender su mano para que ella volviera a tomar su lugar. Arrodillándose nuevamente, ella esperó mientras él componía sus pensamientos antes de decir: "No estoy seguro de dónde salió todo mal. Mi pequeña ciruela de miel no me dio ninguna señal de que fuera infeliz ". Chikara suspiró pero agregó: "Aunque probablemente estaba demasiado ocupado para notarlo. Estaba demasiado ocupado defendiéndome de Iwa para notar que mi amor se había enamorado de otro hombre.

Tayuya sabía que probablemente ni siquiera debería insinuar la verdad del asunto. Pero al escuchar que el hombre se culpaba a sí mismo, sintió que Naruto lo entendería y dijo: "Creo que la verdad podría ser mucho más siniestra". Tayuya hizo una pausa cuando Chikara se movió para escuchar en serio, haciéndola decir con cautela: "Este tipo kanji es un ninja desaparecido de Hot Water Country. Creo que ha desarrollado algunos medios para controlar las acciones de las personas ".

El gobernador cerró los ojos y, por el tono profundamente herido que transmitía su voz, se imaginó que los rumores de que había atrapado a su esposa y a Kanji en la cama eran ciertos. "Kami, realmente rezo para que sea verdad. Pero sigo siendo un marido horrible por permitir que esa víbora se acerque a mi amor.

Al escuchar una pista de la información que estaba buscando, preguntó: "¿Por qué exactamente estaba él aquí? Espero que aprender cómo opera pueda llevarme a él ".

"Quieres decir que ese bastardo ha hecho esto antes", dijo Chikara furiosamente parándose de su silla.

Aunque no está segura de que ella dijo: "Es probable ... Soy de la opinión de que su llegada aquí en un momento en que tenía problemas con Iwa no fue una coincidencia".

Chakara se sentó como golpeado en el estómago cuando se dio cuenta, "T-quieres decir ..."

Tayuya asintió diciendo: "Esto es solo una teoría, pero Iwa sabría exactamente dónde golpear para lastimarte. No puedo estar seguro, pero es probable que lo hayan contratado para distraerte.

Una risa corta y sin humor escapó del hombre cuando se hundió más en su silla. "Distraer", dijo secamente, "me destruyeron por completo".

Tayuya asintió, no necesitando que el hombre explicara más. Era consciente de un agujero en su teoría que era que si Iwa sabía sobre su técnica para atar y hacer que las mujeres se sometieran a él, entonces era probable que él estuviera disfrutando de Iwa incluso ahora. Pero una parte de ella le dijo que era poco probable el caso. Ella creía que Kanji no se sometería a que nadie lo superara y, con toda probabilidad, simplemente había eliminado el trabajo por aburrimiento. Ella creía que Iwa había tenido dificultades con Chikara y había contratado a muchos ninjas desaparecidos para tratar con él. Kanji simplemente había intentado la forma menos obvia de llegar al hombre. Habiendo escuchado cómo Iwa incluso había contratado a Akatsuki para algunas de sus conquistas, sentí que este era el caso más probable.

Centrándose en la cáscara de un hombre que escuchó mientras él decía: "Contraté a una empresa contratista para que me ayudara a reforzar la seguridad en el palacio. Casi me habían asesinado días antes. Creía que eran Iwa shinobi ... pero los libros de Bingo los enumeraron como shinobi de Taki ".

Tayuya sintió que varias piezas del rompecabezas encajaban con esa información y fue de la opinión de que el ataque fallido fue por ninjas desaparecidas contratadas por Iwa. Kanji simplemente lo había usado para su propio beneficio. "¿Qué compañía era esta?"

"Ya investigamos eso", dijo Chikara, "La compañía fue dirigida por el ex shinobi de Hot-Water Country. Llegó con el líder de la misma una mujer llamada Kanisawa. Habían acogido a Shinobi sin querer convertirse en guardaespaldas de los turistas y afirmaron ser profesionales contra tales incursiones. Él había afirmado en ese momento que era su esposo Aoga ".

El interés de Tayuya se animó con esa pregunta: "Reclamado ..."

Chikara asintió con la cabeza y respondió: "Después de que mi ... esposa me dejó ... intenté ponerme en contacto con Kanisawa, que había regresado a casa dejando a su marido a cargo para saber si había oído algo sobre el paradero de su marido después de que él escapó. Fue entonces cuando supe que ella había regresado a casa y se suicidó a sí misma, a sus hijos y a su esposo, obviamente, el verdadero. En ese momento no podía entender realmente por qué lo había hecho, pero tiene sentido si lo que dices sobre él capaz de controlar a las personas es cierto ".

Tayuya sintió un escalofrío recorrerla mientras dejaba que los recuerdos se desvanecieran. No queriendo recordar cómo Chikara le había prometido todo lo que poseía para el regreso seguro de su esposa. Su instinto inicial había sido dirigirse a donde se encontraba la Compañía que había contratado, que resultó ser la Tierra de la Miel. Algo le había dicho que Kanji había obligado a la mujer a matar a su familia usando la atadura y que él hiciera algo así implicaba que había una historia entre ellos. Sin embargo, con la mujer muerta, no quería perder el tiempo yendo allí y no encontrando nada de valor. Sin embargo, todo cambió debido a que ella revisó los archivos de personas desaparecidas que había recibido de la Oficina de recompensas. Una de las personas desaparecidas era una Sacerdotisa de uno de los templos en la Tierra de la Miel con el nombre de Momo Hinamori.

La mujer había sido una poderosa usuaria del jutsu de barrera a menudo asociado con la casta religiosa. Pero fue la forma en que desapareció lo que causó que Tayuya sospechara que Kanji estaba involucrado. Según los demás en el templo, ella se había enamorado de un hombre que había dejado de visitar el templo después de su desaparición. Uno de los otros sacerdotes admitió haberlos visto a menudo sentados cerca de una piscina reflectante con las manos del hombre apoyadas en las de ella. Nadie pensó mucho en eso en ese momento, ya que a menudo la gente venía en busca de la guía de los sacerdotes, sacerdotisas y monjes que llamaban hogar al templo. Sin embargo, comenzaron a preocuparse cuando Momo comenzó a mostrar signos no solo de enamoramiento sino también de obsesión. Cuando uno de los principales sacerdotes le dijo que dejara que uno de los otros se reuniera con el hombre, Momo reaccionó violentamente alegando que querían interponerse entre ellos. El otro logró someterla y le colocó un genjutsu que la hizo dormir. Luego colocaron una barrera poderosa alrededor de su habitación con un guardia en el frente. Pero por la mañana habían encontrado al guardia inconsciente y la barrera retirada del interior.

Había decidido verificar el plomo y se alegró de haberlo hecho, ya que había aprendido otra valiosa información. Después de que Kanisawa asesinó a su familia, la compañía que ella y su esposo comenzaron se fue a pique. Debido a que albergaba a Shinobi, la sede se había construido como una fortaleza. Unas semanas después de que se cerró, la sede fue comprada por una hermosa mujer de cabello oscuro. Aunque el comprador no coincidía con la descripción de la sacerdotisa, algo le dijo a Tayuya que Kanji lo había comprado como un trofeo. Al igual que ella sospechaba que esa era la razón por la que él también se había quedado con Fuku, y si Tayuya tenía que adivinar que había sido comprado con el dinero que Fuku le había robado antes de dejar a su esposo.

Los rumores que rodeaban al nuevo propietario eran que era un millonario excéntrico que nunca fue visto en público. La mayoría de las tareas realizadas para mantener su hogar a pocas millas del pueblo en el que ella se encontraba actualmente, fueron llevadas a cabo por unos hermosos sirvientes que llegaron a la ciudad. Segura de que había encontrado su objetivo, consideró alertar a Naruto y a los demás, pero sintió que primero se le pedía que echara un vistazo. Al ver la puesta de sol, pagó su comida y regresó a su posada para cambiarse, ya que era hora de que llegara al fondo de las cosas.

Capítulo siguiente: Por qué yo: Parte III


	27. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 27

Capítulo 27: Por qué yo: Parte III

Karin se sintió un poco nerviosa mientras se acercaba al puente que conectaba Wave Country con la Tierra del Fuego. La razón principal de esto era que no quería decepcionar a Naruto. Pero tampoco quería ser un fracaso en su primera salida como presidenta de The Great Tree Shipping Company. Sabía que Naruto no lo sostendría en su contra si fallaba, pero aun así quería demostrar que era la persona adecuada para el trabajo. Aunque sabía que Kyuubi la había elegido debido a su experiencia en el manejo de una de las bases de investigación de Orochimaru. Aprendió rápidamente que hacer eso era casi completamente diferente a dirigir una empresa. Por un lado, no había motivo de lucro cuando ella había dirigido una de las bases del norte. Si se estaba quedando sin un artículo en particular, todo lo que tenía que hacer era enviar una solicitud a la persona encargada de enviar los suministros a las distintas bases y recibiría lo que necesitaba. Todo sin preocuparse por cuánto costó ya que, para todos los efectos, Orochimaru había gobernado Rice Paddy Country, por lo que casi todos los impuestos recaudados se destinaron a sus proyectos. Ahora, por otro lado, si la empresa carecía de algo, entonces necesitaría encontrar una manera de obtenerlo todo al mismo tiempo que equilibra el costo con la calidad.

Esa era una de las razones por las que necesitaba ser extremadamente inteligente acerca de cómo intentaba comprar el hotel. A decir verdad, con los recursos limitados a su disposición, probablemente ni siquiera habría tenido una oportunidad si no fuera por el hecho de que la gente de Wave temía que apareciera otro Gato que exigía que la venta de la propiedad fuera a través de una subasta. Su esperanza era que una subasta evitaría que los restos de la antigua empresa de Gato se unieran una vez más a una gran empresa a través de la competencia, lo que crearía un medio de descargar la propiedad. La antigua compañía de Gato no estaba exactamente satisfecha con tal acuerdo, pero desde la desaparición de Gato había estado al borde de la disolución. La razón de esto se debió naturalmente a que la gente de Wave boicoteó a la compañía. Aún así, los que se habían hecho cargo habían tratado desesperadamente de evitar esto, pero el hecho de que Gato haya puesto tanto stock en su monopolio había garantizado que una vez que se construyera el puente estarían terminados. Whirling Tides Manor representaba el último activo importante que tenían antes de cerrar sus puertas.

En verdad, Karin no tenía idea de lo que Gato esperaba ganar al arruinar Wave, ya que parecía un plan tan unidimensional. Después de todo, al empobrecer a la gente de Wave, se garantizó que eventualmente no podrían pagar, lo que a su vez garantizaría la desaparición de su compañía cuando no quedara nada de lo que equivalía a sus únicos grandes clientes. Karin simplemente no podía imaginar cuál era su objetivo o cómo esperaba beneficiarse de él a largo plazo.

Las acciones de Gato también tuvieron consecuencias negativas para sus estrategias para Wave, que fue otra razón por la que comprar el hotel era tan importante. Naturalmente, después de tener una compañía como la mudanza de Gato y luego tratar de destruir económicamente su hogar, la gente de Wave tendió a fruncir el ceño ante la llegada de nuevas compañías desde fuera de su país. No tenían ningún problema si los negocios eran de cosecha propia, pero ella se enteró rápidamente de que intentar abrir una sucursal en Wave causaría tantos dolores de cabeza que no valdría la pena. Por eso esperaba que al comprar y rehabilitar la antigua propiedad la gente de Wave vendría a recibir su presencia.

Si podía lograrlo, entonces creía que Wave sería un primer paso para llegar a Water Country y, por extensión, a Kirigakure. Como país insular, The Land of Water se encontró en la misma situación que Wave antes de que se construyera el puente. No había un megalómano tratando de llevar al país a la bancarrota, pero debido a su ubicación, las muchas compañías que enviaban mercancías allí tendían a cobrar precios mucho más altos para enviar alimentos y otras cosas que la isla necesitaba. Karin, planeó socavar esas compañías, pero carecía de lo único que necesitaba, una oficina de la compañía con acceso a un gran puerto. El único lugar que funcionaría era Wave debido a la desaparición de la compañía de Gato y la incapacidad de una nueva para tomar su lugar. Si pudiera ganar la confianza de la gente lo suficiente, podría obtener acceso al puerto que él había construido sin tener que invertir recursos masivos para construir uno ella misma. Sin mencionar que prácticamente no tendría competencia, algo que no podría decir si se instalara en otro lugar. Si sacaba sus planes, podía ver que Wave se convertía en un centro de transporte masivo que abastecería casi todas las necesidades de Water and Sea Country, así como las otras pequeñas islas.

Karin fue sacada de sus planes para el futuro por una sensación similar a la que usaba su capacidad de detección de chakra. Mirando discretamente a su izquierda por el rabillo del ojo, pudo distinguir en la oscuridad a una joven vestida con el atuendo de la División Kiri Hunter. La mayoría de las veces sintió los ojos de Karin sobre ella, o bien sabía que Karin probablemente tenía tanta curiosidad sobre ella como lo estaba sobre la joven, así que pensé que también la estaba mirando ya que la kunoichi asintió levemente con la cabeza. Karin, no respondió de forma natural ya que no quería dar propina al genin con ella que estaban siendo observados. En cierto sentido, fue una experiencia bastante surrealista ya que ella y la kunoichi nunca se habían conocido y ahora parecían compartir un destino. Supuso que era una sensación similar a la de una pareja en una reunión de matrimonio por primera vez. Ya que, las personas involucradas ni siquiera sabían si se querían, pero se esperaba que hicieran una vida juntos. Y aunque es posible que cada uno tenga fuertes sentimientos por Naruto, que todavía dejaron bastantes incertidumbres, como lo que sucede después de que completaron su objetivo de llevar la paz al mundo de los shinobi. Era una pregunta que aún no había escuchado mencionar a nadie, pero estaba segura de que estaba en la mente de todos.

La kunoichi se agachó detrás del árbol del que estaba mirando a Karin justo cuando Udon de repente se giró hacia ella tirando de un kunai. Karin hizo un escándalo por su repentina acción alejándose de la amenaza percibida y preguntando en pánico: "¿Qué es? ¿Estamos bajo ataque?

"¿No serías capaz de sentir tanto?" preguntó el niño mirando el bosque con cautela.

Aunque dudaba que sus dos compañeros de equipo hubieran detectado la presencia de los kunoichi, aún confiaban en las habilidades de sus compañeros lo suficiente como para explorar el bosque mientras buscaban amenazas. "Mis habilidades de detección de chakra no siempre están activadas", respondió ella. Cerrando más los ojos por dar la impresión de usar su habilidad que por una necesidad real, dijo: "No puedo sentir nada cerca que represente una amenaza".

Konohamaru no vio nada burlado, "Tal vez es hora de actualizar la receta de sus anteojos Udon. No podemos dejar que saltes a las sombras y asustes al cliente.

Udon volvió a meter su kunai en su bolsa y dijo: "Lo investigaré cuando regresemos. Pero estaba seguro de que había algo allí.

Karin no podía estar segura de si era solo el hecho de que Udon parecía estar casi siempre somnoliento lo que explicaba que el genin pasara de ser un shinobi peligroso a un guardaespaldas relajado sin perturbar su chakra. Pero al sentir la disminución de sus dos compañeros de equipo cuando la adrenalina de la falsa alarma dejó sus sistemas, algo le dijo que el niño siempre estaba listo para matar en cualquier momento.

Al llegar al puente que conectaba la Tierra del Fuego con su destino, sonrió al ver el nombre que llevaba la estructura. "Qué demonios", dijo Konohamaru al contemplar el Gran Puente de Naruto, "ya tiene un puente que lleva su nombre. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a competir con eso?

"Consigue un palacio nombrado para ti", respondió Karin pisando el puente.

Moegi se rió mientras seguía al antiguo Sound-nin mientras Udon lo seguía silenciosamente aún con la misma expresión soñolienta. Konohamaru levantó la mandíbula del suelo gritando: "¡Oye, espérame!"

El viaje a través del puente fue relativamente tranquilo, excepto por el malhumor de Konohamaru. Al llegar al pueblo, Karin quería encontrar un buen lugar para quedarse debido a lo tarde que era, pero la curiosidad estaba sacando lo mejor de ella. Caminando por la zona del mercado de la aldea, se detuvo frente a un puesto de frutas. Dando un paso hacia una mujer que estaba mirando a través de la fruta en exhibición con una canasta semi-llena, ya que había elegido varios artículos, Karin esperó hasta alcanzar algo para alcanzar la misma manzana. Al agarrarlo primero, se disculpó y dijo: "Oh, lo siento ... aquí puedes tenerlo".

"Eso está bien, como puedes ver, tengo mucho", dijo la mujer con una cálida sonrisa.

"Oye, vamos a conseguir un lugar para quedarnos o qué", dijo Konohamaru en voz alta antes de recibir un codo rápido de Moegi en su estómago.

"Recuerda que ella es la clienta", siseó Moegi en un susurro, "¿No quieres darle al pueblo un mal nombre, verdad?"

"Dudo que Naruto tuviera que preocuparse por sus modales", dijo Konohamaru mientras se frotaba el estómago.

La mujer se rió de la pantalla antes de decir: "Mis shinobi de Konoha están muy animados. ¿Están contigo?

Karin asintió y respondió: "Sí, los contraté para que me escoltaran aquí. Mi nombre es Karin Uzumaki ".

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron por la sorpresa, y Karin pudo ver que su declaración había planteado bastantes preguntas en la mujer. Antes de que ella pudiera darles voz a través de un fuerte: Estás relacionado con el jefe. No eres su esposa secreta ni nada.

"Geez Moegi", dijo Konohamaru secamente cuando notó un montón de miradas de las personas que lo rodeaban, "¿Qué pasó con nuestro mejor comportamiento?"

Moegi se puso rojo de vergüenza, lo que provocó que Karin se riera un poco antes de decir: "No, simplemente tengo un lazo de sangre con el Clan Uzumaki". Volviéndose hacia la mujer, dijo: "Créeme, estaba tan sorprendida como cualquiera. Fue un placer conocerte ... "

" Tsunami ", dijo la mujer tendiéndole la mano que Karin rápidamente sacudió," ¿Tienes un lugar para quedarte? "

"No ... pero estoy seguro de que podremos encontrar uno".

"Oh, sin duda", dijo Tsunami, "y no dudo que obtendrás una buena tarifa en algunos de estos hoteles debido a tus escoltas shinobi. Pero por qué no te quedas en mi casa, Konoha-nin siempre será bienvenido allí, así como a sus clientes ".

"Eso sería genial", dijo Karin mirando los diversos ángulos. Aunque se había dirigido a Wave consciente de que había dos miembros del harén en los alrededores de la aldea. No había hecho planes para hablar con ninguno de los dos y dudaba que supieran cuál era su objetivo en la aldea. Pero con la subasta aún a un mes de distancia, probablemente podría pedirle a Tsunami que filtre discretamente sus planes a la gente de la aldea en un intento por obtener apoyo para sus planes a largo plazo para el país. Sin mencionar que también le ahorraría dinero que luego podría aplicar a su oferta.

Tayuya miró el complejo que sospechaba que era la casa de Kanji mientras vestía una vez más con su traje negro de infiltración. Era una fortaleza de estilo antiguo que Tayuya creía que era un remanente del Clan en Guerra días antes de la fundación de Konoha. Estaba compuesto por un edificio central rodeado por una pared de diez pies de alto, y por la falta de otras estructuras, ella creía que la mayoría del espacio habitable era subterráneo. Al ver a las varias mujeres moverse por las murallas del fuerte, tendría que decir que su suposición era correcta. Afortunadamente para ella, aunque las guardias no parecían ser demasiado hábiles, sino más bien como decoraciones para dar un aire de seguridad. Eso no quería decir que no habría personas más peligrosas adentro, pero Tayuya comenzaba a preguntarse por qué Kanji todavía creería que su técnica era ineficaz contra la kunoichi, especialmente porque ya la había usado contra una antigua kunoichi de agua caliente. Implicaría una cierta falta de confianza en su habilidad para encantar a las mujeres que pueden sentir el chakra. Tayuya supuso que el crédito a eso pertenecía a que Anko lo rechazara. Pero planteó la pregunta de por qué la sacerdotisa Momo no había sentido lo que Kanji había estado haciendo cuando la visitaría.

Tayuya sabía que no obtendría ninguna respuesta mientras estaba sentada afuera en un árbol, así que estaba esperando a que uno de los guardias pasara por su punto de observación. Una vez que la mujer estuvo despejada, saltó del árbol que aterrizó silenciosamente detrás de la mujer antes de saltar tan sigilosamente desde la pared al patio de abajo. Tayuya se presionó contra la pared escuchando cualquier indicio de que su entrada había sido notada. Al no oír nada, estaba a punto de moverse cuando de repente sintió que le habían cortado todo lo que había llegado a apreciar. Sintiéndose tan expuesta ya que su habilidad para sentir a Naruto y los demás desapareció. Estaba a punto de retirarse cuando necesitaba saltar a su lado para evitar un ataque cuando una gran garra conectada a una cadena se enterró en la pared donde había estado parada. Siguiendo la cadena hasta su atacante, vio que desaparecía en la manga hecha jirones del kimono de una mujer. Por la forma en que la manga colgaba y soplaba con la ligera brisa, Tayuya podía decir que a la mujer le faltaba ese brazo. Al observar el resto de su apariencia, pudo distinguir un extraño tatuaje rojo en el rostro de la mujer que consistía en una estilizada forma de 'M' en cuyo centro residía un punto. Su cabello rosado estaba recogido en una cola de caballo que soplaba junto con los dos largos mechones de cabello que enmarcaban su rostro. Su belleza no estaba empañada por la cicatriz sobre su ojo izquierdo dañado que permaneció cerrado mientras estudiaba la cabeza roja. Al observar el resto de su apariencia, pudo distinguir un extraño tatuaje rojo en el rostro de la mujer que consistía en una estilizada forma de 'M' en cuyo centro residía un punto. Su cabello rosado estaba recogido en una cola de caballo que soplaba junto con los dos largos mechones de cabello que enmarcaban su rostro. Su belleza no estaba empañada por la cicatriz sobre su ojo izquierdo dañado que permaneció cerrado mientras estudiaba la cabeza roja. Al observar el resto de su apariencia, pudo distinguir un extraño tatuaje rojo en el rostro de la mujer que consistía en una estilizada forma de 'M' en cuyo centro residía un punto. Su cabello rosado estaba recogido en una cola de caballo que soplaba junto con los dos largos mechones de cabello que enmarcaban su rostro. Su belleza no estaba empañada por la cicatriz sobre su ojo izquierdo dañado que permaneció cerrado mientras estudiaba la cabeza roja.

Tayuya sabía que esta mujer era extremadamente peligrosa y que el hecho de que le faltara un brazo no hizo nada para disminuir eso o el hecho de que su espada todavía estaba en su funda. Los sonidos de las otras mujeres reaccionando al ataque le recordaron a Tayuya que necesitaba escapar rápidamente si iba a poder hacerlo.

Ese resultado se volvió mucho menos probable cuando un poderoso jutsu de llamas comenzó a viajar hacia ella, destrozando la tierra mientras se movía para envolverla. Saltando en el aire, vio al taumaturgo. Encontrando a otra mujer de cabello rosado, cuyo cabello largo era más brillante y recogido en dos grandes moños, y sostenía un gran nodachi, Tayuya maldijo: "Joder, no me digas que este hijo de puta tiene algo para las chicas que les gustan las cosas largas y puntiagudas. "

Tayuya aterrizó en la pared y estaba a punto de saltar, sin embargo, se estrelló contra una barrera que la envió volando hacia atrás cuando una fuerza poderosa la rechazó. Cayendo hacia el patio, se salvó momentáneamente mientras el largo cabello rubio la envolvía. Al ver a su salvador, vio a una joven que vestía una blusa blanca con un cuello alto. Alrededor de su frente llevaba una diadema azul que podría haber llevado alguna vez el trozo de metal que habría dicho de qué pueblo venía. Sus largas piernas estaban desnudas y terminaban en sandalias azules cuyos dedos estaban cubiertos con protectores de metal. Tayuya se debatía entre agradecer a la mujer y dejar que perdiera un torrente de maldiciones para dejarla ir. La rubia eligió una tercera opción y le ordenó a su cabello que aplastara al antiguo Sound-nin contra el suelo.

Mientras el cabello se retraía del cráter que hizo el aterrizaje de Tayuya, trató de levantarse para alcanzar el borde mientras murmuraba: "Estúpido coño de pelo largo ... cuando salgo de este agujero, te estoy afeitando jodidamente calvo".

Su mano aterrizó sobre un pie y al mirar hacia arriba vio a una mujer con el pelo blanco que estaba atado con una soga multicolor adornada con dos campanas. Llevaba un traje rojo revelador que consistía en una pequeña chaqueta sin mangas que mostraba su abdomen. Se abrió mostrando que todo lo que llevaba debajo eran vendas que se envolvían alrededor de su pecho cubriendo su impresionante busto. Los guantes rojos sin dedos que cubrían su codo, las sandalias de tacón alto a juego y la falda completaron el atuendo. Los tatuajes en forma de diamante rojo recorrieron el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo y en una vaina que estaba envuelta alrededor de su pierna izquierda inferior había una espada hecha en una vena similar a la utilizada por Yuugao.

"Mi eres una persona dura, ¿no?", Dijo la mujer antes de golpear su puño contra la parte posterior de la cabeza de Tayuya, lo que hizo que su cara se estrellara contra la tierra y le quitó el pensamiento consciente.

Tsunade estaba en una reunión con varios jefes de clanes mientras discutían sobre el destino del Clan Kurama. Miró a Danzou que no se vio afectada, lo que la molestó aún más. Al apartarse de él, vio a Tsume hablar con Shibi Aburame sobre su apoyo a la propuesta de Danzou de despojar a Yakumo Kurama de su título para alguien, como dijo el anciano lisiado: "Más digno". Lo que hizo que el apoyo de Shibi fuera tan sorprendente fue que prácticamente todos los presentes sabían que era así que Danzou podría instalar a alguien que posiblemente rompería la mayoría de Tsunade en varias de sus iniciativas para acercar a Sand y la Hoja. Tsunade estaba segura de que quienquiera que fuera sin duda sería un lacayo para el anciano, pero dudaba que los otros líderes del clan lo pensaran así.

Maldiciendo el hecho de que no podía simplemente sacar a la luz que Danzou era una traidora sin cuestionar sus propias lealtades, tuvo que sentarse y guisar en silencio mientras los argumentos lógicos de Shibi hacían que los otros líderes masculinos tomaran un paso sin precedentes para entrometerse en el clan de otro clan. asuntos.

"Como el élder Danzou ha señalado ... mientras que la desafortunada Lady Yakumo no puede cumplir con sus deberes como Clan Head. Incluso no pudo asistir a esta reunión y su tío se niega a dejar su lado. Esto implica que los Kurama tienen hambre de que su voz se escuche nuevamente en el consejo. Han pasado casi tres años desde que estuvo lo suficientemente bien como para asistir ".

Tsume gruñó enojado diciendo: "Bueno, discúlpela por estar enferma, pri sin emociones ..."

"Lady Tsume, por favor trate de abstenerse de insultar a un compañero Konoha-nin", dijo Koharu interrumpiendo al líder del clan Inuzuka tratando de mantener el discurso civil.

"Lo siento ..." dijo la mujer de mala gana antes de moverse para apoyarse contra la pared.

Koharu cruzó las manos sobre su regazo una vez más, se cubrió de sí misma antes de decir: "Tu punto es válido, Shibi. Sin embargo, que Unkai no esté dispuesto a dejar el lado de su sobrina puede implicar que tal vez tengan demasiada hambre para volver a ocupar su asiento en el consejo. ¿Serías tan rápido para elegir a un hombre o una mujer dispuestos a matar a su líder para ocupar su lugar?

"No hay pruebas de que tal complot tenga lugar", dijo Homura contrarrestando el punto de su antiguo compañero de equipo. "Su falta de voluntad para irse puede ser solo una señal de cuán débil se ha vuelto Lady Yakumo. Aún así, en cualquier caso, solo resalta el punto de Danzou. Con Akatsuki suelto, no podemos permitirnos que esta situación se desarrolle según el calendario de la naturaleza. Ya sea que muera de su enfermedad o por miembros ambiciosos de su propio clan, podría ser desastroso para nosotros si se trata de un punto crucial en nuestra lucha contra los Akatsuki ".

Aunque silenciada, Tsunade pudo ver a Koharu reaccionar ante la lógica de su compañera de equipo. Sin embargo, dudaba que fuera como Homura esperaba, ya que en el pasado tal argumento habría llevado a la anciana a su forma de pensar. Fue la influencia de Naruto lo que le recordó que actuar y desechar las creencias a las que una persona se aferraba por miedo a lo desconocido era tan malo como cualquier evento que intentara evitarse.

Koharu estaba a punto de contraatacar cuando las tres mujeres sintieron la repentina desaparición de la presencia de Tayuya. Tanto Tsunade como Koharu lograron mantener su reacción consigo mismos; Sin embargo, Tsume se apartó de la pared para mirar en la dirección en que había estado la pelirroja. Hiashi sorprendido por el repentino movimiento preguntó: "¿Está todo bien?"

"Lo siento, solo pensé que escuché algo fuera de la habitación. No es nada."

Aún así, los tres podían sentir el repentino pánico de Naruto cuando la desaparición envió ondas a través del Harem. Tsunade fue claro que Yuugao había insistido en establecer protocolos en caso de que algo así sucediera. Si estuviera sola, habría respirado un poco de alivio al sentir a Naruto calmado para seguir esos protocolos. Lo más notable es que hasta que estuvieran solos debían actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. Afortunadamente debido al retraso de la hora, para la mayoría ese fue el caso, ya que sintió a las diversas personas que se dirigían hacia la Guarida.

El enfoque de Tsunade volvió a la reunión cuando Koharu dijo con calma a pesar de la agitación que sin duda sintió: "Señores y señoras, se hace tarde y desafortunadamente mi edad se está poniendo al día conmigo". Hablemos sobre este asunto en una fecha posterior.

"Creo que deberíamos poner este asunto a votación ahora", dijo Danzou sintiendo que la habitación estaba con él.

"Antes de actuar, permíteme recordarte que este es un paso que daremos para que las futuras generaciones también lo vean. Uno para que ellos ... si la eliminamos ... se usen para justificar la intromisión en los asuntos del clan nuevamente. ¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que se necesitaría un consenso del resto de este consejo para eliminar, digamos ... un Jefe de Clan que se niega a aceptar el resto? Antes de seguir ese camino, no creo que sea demasiado pedir un tiempo para considerarlo. También nos permitirá acercarnos a Unkai con la solicitud de dejar que Sakura Haruno verifique la condición de su sobrina.

"¿Por qué ella y qué nos gana?" Homura preguntó escondiendo su rostro con las manos juntas mientras estudiaba a su compañero de equipo. "Si él estuviera abierto a tal cosa, ya la habría llevado al hospital".

"Cierto, a menos que él creyera que la falta de información nos hubiera atado las manos de tomar tal medida contra ella. Al acercarse a él, le hará saber que el tiempo para poner en orden su casa se está agotando, así como también nos permitirá evaluar cuánto tiempo más tiene Lady Yakumo y cuál es nuestro mejor curso de acción. Si ella está en la puerta de la muerte, entonces no habría razón para tomar medidas tan duras para garantizar la estabilidad de la aldea ".

Tsunade quería sonreír mientras el aire abandonaba el globo de Danzou debido al argumento de Koharu ya que no podía empujar el argumento más lejos sin parecer hambriento de poder. Solo su preocupación por Tayuya le impedía hacerlo. Aún así, Danzou no iba a aceptar la medida de estancamiento como un medio para que ella aprobara el proyecto de ley de Tsume cuando dijo: "Muy bien ... para ser justos, tal vez cualquier voto futuro sobre proyectos de ley no relacionados con la seguridad inmediata de la aldea también debería ser poner en el quemador trasero ".

Tsunade asintió diciendo: "Bastante justo". De pie, dijo: "Muy bien, llamo a esta reunión a su fin. Aplazaremos este problema hasta que nos reunamos a la hora normal el próximo mes ". Al ver a la gente salir de la habitación, Tsunade suspiró mientras la conocía y la noche de los demás apenas comenzaba.

"Ahh ... joder", dijo Tayuya mientras se unía lentamente al mundo que se despertaba. Sintiendo que le traían un trapo frío hacia la frente y lo sujetaban, así como el dolor en la muñeca donde habían colocado los grilletes, llegó a la conclusión de que estaba encadenada contra una pared o algo así. Al abrir los ojos, parpadeó varias veces como resultado del dolor que traía la luz que entraba, pero se sorprendió lo suficiente como para decir, "I-ino ..."

Los ojos de la mujer transmitieron que parecía reconocer el nombre, pero ella respondió mansamente: "Mi nombre es Fuku". Sacudiéndose completamente despierta, descubrió que, en lugar de la mujer con sobrepeso que había estado esperando, Fuku había perdido el peso y ahora se parecía mucho a un Ino mayor nuevamente.

"¿Dónde estoy?"

La mujer se quitó el trapo de la cabeza y lo dejó caer en un recipiente a sus pies. Retrocediendo, dijo: "Debo alertar a Kanji de que estás despierto".

Para Tayuya, la respuesta de la mujer le había parecido casi de madera, como si hubiera querido quedarse pero algo se hubiera visto obligada a realizar la tarea que le había indicado. Sin embargo, por un breve momento sus ojos habían transmitido todo lo que necesitaba saber en cuanto a ese breve momento que parecían gritar, "Infierno".

Tayuya se tomó el tiempo para evaluar su situación. Mirando alrededor de la gran habitación, pensó que era un lugar donde Kanji tendía a disfrutar a sus mujeres a juzgar por las almohadas que arrojaban sobre la habitación. Ella se imaginaba que también era donde harían shows para él debido al trono sentado en una plataforma elevada. Pero a juzgar por las cadenas que colgaban de algunos de los pilares que sostenían el techo, no podía descartar que también él los castigara. O a juzgar por el peor de los casos, su mente daba vueltas por su situación: era donde él por la fuerza agregaba mujeres a su rebaño, por así decirlo.

Tayuya quería invocar chakra para escapar, pero supuso que el dispositivo conectado a su estómago le impedía hacerlo. Mirando hacia el pequeño dispositivo, se sorprendió de que usarían una máquina de algún tipo cuando un sello de supresión de chakra sin duda sería más barato. Sin embargo, aprendió por qué cuando, en un esfuerzo por probar su efectividad, comenzó a canalizar el chakra para dominarlo y recibió una fuerte descarga eléctrica como recompensa.

"Ah, parece que tenemos una animada", dijo una voz culta y amigable mientras Tayuya se recuperaba del shock. Levantando la cabeza para mirar al hombre que vio en su apariencia y adivinó con suficiente dinero y tiempo que cualquiera podría convertirse en un semental. Ya no se parecía al nerd con cara de granos que ella tenía en su archivo, él le sonrió con dientes perfectos y una sonrisa casi demasiado brillante. Llevaba una bata que estaba abierta para mostrar su pecho bien definido, y pantalones de pijama de seda holgados. Respondiendo al resplandor dijo: "Oye ahora ... ¿no crees que soy yo quien debería estar molesto? Acabas de entrar a mi casa.

Tayuya ignoró su pregunta para mirar a las mujeres que lo habían seguido. A su lado estaba la mujer Momo Hinamori. Estaba vestida con una versión negra de las túnicas que usan la mayoría de las sacerdotisas. La mirada que le estaba enviando a Tayuya y el estado ligeramente desaliñado de su ropa le dieron a la pelirroja la impresión de que entrar al complejo había perturbado un momento íntimo entre ellos. Tayuya también imaginó que la pequeña mujer joven también era la razón por la que se había activado la alarma, ya que probablemente había colocado una barrera de detección alrededor del complejo. Sin mencionar que levantó al que la había atrapado dentro.

Su mirada simplemente dio una mirada pasajera a las dos mujeres de cabello rosado que estaban de pie detrás de él, ya que ya había tenido el disgusto de conocerlas. En cambio, se centró en la kunoichi que se interponía entre ellos. Su cara inferior estaba cubierta por una tela delgada, y estaba vestida con un traje de cuerpo que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Sus hombros, antebrazos y piernas estaban cubiertos con una armadura de metal forjada en caras de demonio. Llevaba un par de ninjato con el asa de uno detrás de su hombro derecho y el otro en la mitad de la espalda. Al igual que las otras dos mujeres con las que estaba parada, parecía más una estatua que una persona, ya que sus ojos no parecían transmitir ninguna emoción verdadera. A diferencia de Momo, que la mirada se había desplazado hacia Kanji y lo miraba con admiración.

"El tipo fuerte y silencioso hmm", dijo Kanji apartándose de la sacerdotisa para cerrar con Tayuya. Él ahuecó su mejilla diciendo: "Por favor, no seas tan terco. Puedo hacer que valga la pena.

Tayuya sintió que Kanji comenzó a usar el toque de la tentación sobre ella y confirmó algo que había creído durante mucho tiempo, que Naruto lo había usado involuntariamente cuando usó el chakra Kyuubi para curarla. La razón por la que había llegado a creer eso era porque, en verdad, nunca había sentido la misma sensación cálida que tuvo esa noche. No quiere decir que ella no se deleitara y disfrutara su presencia solo porque nunca más la había afectado de la misma manera. Lo que había llegado a creer era que cuando Kyuubi había usado su chakra para curar el cuerpo de Tayuya, había necesitado forzarlo a pasar el sello. Como resultado, algunos de los chakras de Naruto habían sido transportados y la habían hecho más receptiva a acostarse con él. Nunca lo había mencionado por dos razones, la primera era que estaba contenta de la dirección que su vida había tomado desde ese momento en adelante. Y el otro fue porque a veces sospechaba que Naruto comenzaba a cuestionar su éxito con sus amantes. Lo último que había querido hacer era agregar algo a eso, especialmente porque en su mente era lo mejor que le había pasado.

Pero ahora también estaba aprendiendo algo más, que era que el Toque de la Tentación parecía transmitir algo del verdadero yo de los usuarios junto con la mayor excitación. Por ejemplo, mucho como Anko había explicado. Tayuya podía sentir algo siniestro en el chakra entrando en ella. Si tuviera que comparar mientras que Naruto se había sentido como un fuego cálido calentándola desde adentro. Kanji se sintió como una serpiente arrastrándose justo debajo de su piel. Aún así, su cuerpo estaba comenzando a responder al jutsu ya que podía sentir su excitación aumentar al tocarlo. Ella sabía que él era consciente del efecto que estaba teniendo cuando sonrió y sus ojos viajaron a su busto. Su mano pronto comenzó a seguirla y, a pesar de querer decirle que se alejara de ella, su voz le estaba fallando en ese momento. La atención de Kanji fue retirada de su pecho cuando su mano se movió sobre su garganta. Alejando un poco de su largo cabello, preguntó: "¿Qué es esto?" cuando vislumbró la marca del zorro que residía donde solía estar su marca de maldición.

En ese momento, el enfoque de Tayuya fue atraído hacia adentro, ya que parecía que se estaba volviendo cada vez más cálido. Luego, para su sorpresa, la sensación de kanji chakra disminuyó como si fuera atacada por el calor que recordaba de su primera noche con Naruto. Para ella, casi había sentido como si el calor hubiera actuado como anticuerpos para repeler el chakra invasor. Ella sonrió mientras pensaba que eso tenía sentido y sin duda explicaría el color de ella y el chakra de las otras mujeres. Sintiendo los efectos del jutsu de Kanji casi desapareciendo, esperó el momento adecuado para dar a conocer su desagrado ante su toque.

Kanji sonrió al ver la expresión de la cara de Tayuya, sin duda imaginando que era ella quien se acercaba a su jutsu. Usando un tono bajo y lujurioso mientras se movía para besar su cuello antes de examinar la marca allí, dijo: "Sintiendo la atracción entre nosotros, yo ..."

Tayuya lo silenció golpeando su frente contra la de él y cuando él tropezó, dijo: "Quítame tus guantes de mierda". Tayuya observó la reacción de todas las mujeres presentes y, como supuso que solo a la sacerdotisa parecía importarle el daño que había infligido. Corrió hacia adelante presionando un botón en el dispositivo que le impedía usar su chakra y dio un paso atrás cuando el dispositivo sorprendió a Tayuya.

La pelirroja gritó de dolor ya que duró mucho más tiempo que antes y cuando finalmente se cortó solo permaneció de pie debido a las esposas que la sostenían. Kanji dio un paso bruscamente agarrando su rostro, todo rastro del amable pero severo dueño de la casa desapareció cuando dijo sombríamente: "Maldita puta ... podríamos haber hecho esto de la manera más placentera, pero esa avenida está perdida para ti ahora. Pronto estarás rogando por la liberación de esta espiral mortal.

Tayuya apartó su rostro e inmediatamente le mordió la mano tan fuerte como pudo. "Ahhhh ... sácala", gritó mientras Momo intentaba alejarlo. Su orden envió a las tres mujeres a la acción con la hembra enmascarada alcanzándola primero y ella golpeó su puño en el estómago de Tayuya obligándola a soltarla.

Tayuya tosió bruscamente como resultado del golpe y luego escupió el sabor de la sangre de su boca mientras sonreía desafiante al hombre. Mientras Momo vendaba su herida con una tira de su propia ropa, ordenó: "Gira a esa perra".

Entre los tres lograron liberar a Tayuya el tiempo suficiente para hacerla girar antes de encadenarla de vuelta al pilar. Ella miró por encima del hombro mientras él colocaba su mano vendada en la cabeza de la sacerdotisa como un cachorro diciendo: "Gracias Momo". A pesar de que le sonaba casi burlona, Tayuya podía decir que la mujer se regodeaba en los elogios.

Luego se colocó detrás de Tayuya y la agarró por la parte posterior de la camisa y la arrancó diciendo: "No necesitarás ropa en tu nueva perra de la vida". Luego empujó bruscamente su cabeza hacia el pilar cuando comenzó a inspeccionar la marca en su cuello. De repente se soltó de la risa y dijo: "Entonces ... abrió el pergamino después de todo".

"¿De qué mierda estás hablando?" Tayuya dijo, esperando llevarlo lejos de la conclusión a la que Kanji había llegado.

"Oh, no necesitas molestarte en cubrirlo", dijo Kanji dejándola ir. "Explica mucho ... como lo que estás haciendo aquí. Entonces mi aprendiz ha venido a buscarme, ¿verdad? Más bien inteligente de su parte para marcar su propiedad. Le dirigió una mirada de admiración a la espalda desnuda de Tayuya y agregó: "Y tiene buen ojo para la calidad". Kanji se movió a su trono y, sentado en él, se dijo más a sí mismo que los presentes: "¿Pero por qué jugar estúpido? A menos que ... él no sepa que estás aquí, ¿verdad?

Tayuya le devolvió la mirada desafiante, pero se negó a dejarse engañar por regalar nada. Sin embargo, a pesar de que ella lo estaba obstruyendo, él se reclinó en su silla y dijo con aire de suficiencia: "No lo hace. No puedo decir mucho sobre su capacidad para controlar a sus prostitutas, pero aun así parece sugerir cierta confianza en sí mismo para mantenerte en línea.

A pesar de su deseo anterior de guardar silencio, Tayuya no pudo evitar saltar en defensa de su hombre y dijo: "Él no necesita controlarnos, pequeño hijo de puta que empuña una polla". Con mucho gusto nos hemos alineado con él ".

Por un momento, Kanji la miró con dureza antes de soltar una carcajada y dijo: "¿Es eso lo que crees? Qué ingenuo y precioso ... ja, ja, ja ... ah, no me he reído así en mucho tiempo ". Todavía mirando fijamente la mirada inquebrantable de Tayuya, dijo: "Increíble ... o ha hecho un gran trabajo para convencerte de eso o realmente lo crees".

"Momo, por favor elimina esa marca".

"Sí, mi maestro", respondió la mujer moviéndose hacia la pelirroja. Parpadeando a través de varias señales de manos, sus manos comenzaron a brillar, por lo que Tayuya comenzó a luchar contra sus ataduras. "Mantenla quieta", ordenó Momo a las mujeres presentes haciendo que el shinobi y la guerrera de cabello rosado respondieran con ambos brazos. Agarraron a Tayuya bruscamente por los brazos y presionaron su cuerpo contra el pilar al que estaba encadenada. Sintió a la pequeña mujer presionar sus manos contra su marca de zorro, pero para su sorpresa sintió que nada sucedía. Pero se enteró de que la marca había sido eliminada cuando Momo dijo: "Hay otra debajo de ella". Pasando los dedos sobre el nombre que encontró allí, dijo: "¿Es este el nombre de su Maestro? También parece ser un sello ". La sacerdotisa lo estudió minuciosamente, "La fórmula es extremadamente compleja ... No puedo estar seguro de todo lo que hace ... pero parece haber algún tipo de porción de localizador". Si no fuera por la barrera que erigí, es probable que él sepa que ella está aquí.

Kanji estudió a la mujer por un momento antes de preguntar: "Chica, ¿cuánto valor crees que tiene en ti?"

Tayuya volvió a negarse a responderle, pero Kanji volvió a sonreír y dijo: "No necesitas responder. Tus ojos me dicen todo lo que quiero saber. Prácticamente gritan que crees que vendrá por ti.

"Lo hará," respondió Tayuya definitivamente.

"Bien", respondió Kanji con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Dirigiendo su mirada a la sacerdotisa, dijo: "Momo, baja la barrera, no por completo, pero desciende lo suficiente como para poder sentirla de nuevo. Si tiene razón, debe estar bastante preocupado por ella.

La mujer se fue rápidamente para cumplir la tarea que le habían encomendado. Dirigiendo su mirada a los demás, dijo: "Ikaruga, Baiken, ustedes dos alerten a Kagura y Millia para que estén alertas. Quiero uno de ustedes estacionado a lo largo de cada pared. Taki, quédate aquí en caso de que nuestro invitado tenga alguna idea divertida. Cuando los dos guerreros comenzaron a irse, agregó como una ocurrencia tardía: "Oh, también envía por Fuku. Creo que eso debería preparar bien el tablero ".

Las mujeres se detuvieron solo el tiempo suficiente para dar la impresión de que habían escuchado la orden, pero no dieron indicios de que la llevarían a cabo. Kanji parecía no tener dudas de que sus órdenes serían obedecidas. Tayuya notó la diferencia entre cómo reaccionaron los tres guerreros en comparación con Momo y con la esperanza de obtener una idea, dijo: "No lo entiendo. Afirmas que soy un títere confundido con el deseo de Naruto y al ver el nivel de control que ejerces sobre esos guerreros bajo tu influencia, puedo ver por qué quieres creer eso. Pero esa sacerdotisa realmente te admira.

"Por lo tanto, crees que a su vez albergo algún tipo de sentimientos por ella". Kanji se rió entre dientes antes de preguntar: "¿Qué tan lejos está tu maestro?"

"Está más cerca de lo que piensas", respondió Tayuya con aire de suficiencia.

"Bien ... bueno, supongo que no hace daño explicarte la verdad. Para empezar, ¿qué son las emociones?

Tayuya no estaba seguro de lo que Kanji esperaba oír, así que quédate callado haciendo que el hombre diga: "Sin respuesta ... o simplemente quieres que sea una comunicación unidireccional. Esperando no poder meterme en tu cabeza eres tú. No te molestes ... Ya sé lo que crees. Para usted, las emociones son una expresión de lo que siente una persona en un momento dado. Sin embargo, eso es solo una verdad a medias. Ves como todo lo que la emoción puede ser manipulada. Los amantes pueden volverse fácilmente uno contra el otro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y creo que te sorprendería lo fácil que es ".

"Eso es una mierda", dijo Tayuya enojado pensando en el gobernador de Noodle Country y los fuertes sentimientos que aún sentía por su esposa, incluso cuando tenía la impresión de que ella lo había dejado por Kanji.

"Realmente crees esto ... qué triste. El amor y la admiración son las emociones más fáciles de manipular. Llévate a mi querida Momo ... si le preguntaste a esos patéticos tontos en su templo sobre la línea de tiempo de los eventos antes de que ella se escapara. Fui yo quien acudió a ella buscando el calor y la dirección que solo una persona santa podía dar. Esos tontos ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que cuando llegué al templo ya estaba bajo mi influencia.

"Quieres decir ..." Tayuya dijo sintiendo una sensación de náuseas en el estómago.

"Así es ... para entonces ya la había disfrutado completamente. Pero como notaron ... mi control sobre mis otros esclavos es demasiado valioso. Lamentablemente, es un subproducto de mi enfoque de prueba y error para aprender y dominar el tacto y la vinculación de las tentaciones ".

Aunque Tayuya quería saber lo que le había hecho a la sacerdotisa al escuchar una apertura para dirigir la conversación a algo que ella sentía que era realmente pertinente para Naruto y los demás dijeron: "Lo siento, tuve la impresión de que los creaste, me suena como si lo hubieras aprendido de alguna parte ".

Kanji sonrió con complicidad y dijo: "No es necesario que me dirija a revelar los secretos del jutsu. Con mucho gusto te lo diré, pero esperemos a tu maestro.

Tayuya asintió antes de mirar al hombre y le preguntó: "¿Qué?", Mientras él le sonreía.

Kanji levantó la mano como para calmarla y dijo: "Es que eres tan inflexible que se preocupa por ti". Pero cuando lo llamo tu maestro, apenas has llamado la atención.

"Obviamente crees que nos ve de manera similar a como ves a tus amantes ..."

"Amantes ... ja-ja-ja ... ah, de nuevo qué pintoresco. Son simplemente agujeros para ser utilizados para mi diversión o un conjunto de habilidades que deseo emplear para mis propios planes. No creas que siento nada por estos inútiles receptáculos de mis deseos. Crees que sentí algo por esa sacerdotisa ... porque porque le hablo amablemente. Eres un maldito tonto ... y simplemente estás viendo lo que deseas que tu propio maestro sienta por ti. Quieres saber la verdad de que esa forma amable y gentil de hablar con ella es el insulto más grave que puedo darle. Verán, la razón por la que estaba consolandola en el templo fue porque una noche, cuando había regresado al templo, había sido violada por docenas de hombres enmascarados. Hombres que a su vez maté, haciendo que me viera como su salvador. Pero, ¿conoces la verdadera belleza de lo que sucedió esa noche?

Tayuya permaneció en silencio mientras la voz de Kanji se elevaba y se levantaba de su trono lentamente bajando los escalones hacia ella. Tayuya se dio cuenta instantáneamente de que, aunque estaba de espaldas a él, todavía estaba en topless mientras sus ojos viajaban sobre su cuerpo lujuriosamente. Cuando se detuvo detrás de ella, sin palabras por primera vez en su vida, y temiendo que la atacara si ella se movía de repente, se presionó contra ella diciendo: "El primero de esos hombres enmascarados que le robé su virtud, fui yo. Kanji se apartó de su risa mientras se alejaba disfrutando del miedo que Tayuya estaba tratando de ocultar que planeaba hacer lo mismo con ella. "Podría simplemente haberle ordenado que me siguiera ... pero fue mucho más divertido retorcer sus emociones hasta que solo fui importante para ella". Suspiró antes de decir: "Pensar que pasé tanto tiempo siendo cuidadoso al usar el Toque de la Tentación para que la mayoría de mis víctimas bajaran la guardia. Es mucho más fácil simplemente obligarlos a darme lo que deseo ". Se calmó cuando comenzó a caminar de regreso a su trono diciendo: "Pero esa ruta no está exenta de inconvenientes".

Tayuya dirigió su atención hacia la kunoichi a la que había llamado Taki y le dijo: "No pareces preocupada de que ella deje escapar tu pequeño secreto o yo lo haré".

"Me imagino que si Taki fuera capaz de hacerlo, definitivamente revelaría todos mis secretos. Pero, sinceramente, estaría demasiado ocupada lamentando que fue su error lo que me condujo a la verdad de The Binding. Verá ... uno de los pasajes del libro del que aprendí mis técnicas leí como: "Cuando ella te presente la flor que florece con excitación, el Encuadernación estaría completo. Naturalmente, supuse que esto significaba después de calentarla con el Toque de la Tentación. Pero gracias a la pequeña señorita Yugakure Anbu kunoichi allí, pronto me di cuenta de que podían usarse independientemente uno del otro ".

"¿Aprendiste esto antes o después de darle ese pergamino a Naruto?" Preguntó Tayuya. Era consciente de que Kanji le había mentido sobre dónde aprendió el jutsu. Podría haber sido solo un resbalón de lengua, ya que los pergaminos y los libros eran dos artículos mutuamente excluyentes, y aunque ambos contenían información que decía que lo había leído en un libro, era una pequeña forma de desviarla.

"Qué pregunta más extraña", dijo Kanji estudiándola por un momento. Encogiéndose de hombros, preguntó: "¿Por qué?"

"Me preguntaba cómo te acercaste lo suficiente a Kanisawa ..."

Tayuya descubrió que su habilidad para hablar se veía obstaculizada por Kanji cerrando la distancia cegadoramente rápido y envolviendo su mano alrededor de su garganta. Mirándola sombríamente, dijo en voz baja y peligrosa: "Nunca vuelvas a mencionar ese nombre" Él soltó su garganta, antes de decir casi disculpándose, "Lo siento. Pero parece que has hecho tu tarea conmigo. De todos modos, mi punto fue que cuanto más directo es el método utilizado para atar a una mujer, más consciente es y, por lo tanto, más controles necesitas. Taki fue el primero en el que usé el método más directo ... Momo fue simplemente un experimento sobre cómo solucionar ese inconveniente ".

Tayuya estudió a la mujer silenciosa y, juzgando su habilidad por la forma en que se portaba, dijo: "Parece que debería poder patearte el trasero fácilmente. ¿Cómo conseguiste la gota sobre ella?

Tanto su atención fue atraída por el sonido de los pies acercándose. Al encontrar al recién llegado, Fuku sonrió y dijo: "Habla del diablo". Volviéndose hacia Tayuya, dijo: "De todos modos, eso es suficiente sobre mí por ahora. Momo casi debería haber reducido la intensidad de la barrera lo suficiente como para que tu sello transmita donde estás. A ver si incluso viene por ti.

Tayuya esperó hasta que se sentó en su silla para hacer contacto visual con él y le dijo: "Cuando llegue aquí, desearás que no lo haya hecho".

Kanji simplemente sonrió antes de inclinarse hacia adelante para responder: "O tal vez llegarás a desear eso". Señalando a Fuku, chasqueó los dedos antes de señalar su entrepierna. La Princesa de la Tierra de los Fideos respondió al comando sin palabras que subía los escalones de la plataforma antes de arrodillarse sobre ellos ante el trono. Sacando su polla, la princesa comenzó a servir al hombre que la robó de su marido con la boca.

Tayuya volvió la cabeza sin desear ver a la mujer degradarse por un hombre que estaba segura de que Fuku despreciaba. A Tayuya también le preocupaba que al venir al complejo de Kanji había puesto en marcha algo que el hombre había esperado durante mucho tiempo.

"Naruto necesitas calmarte", dijo una voz que pertenecía a Sakura cuando Tsunade entró en lo que se consideraba la sala de Guerra de la Guarida.

"Cálmate ... Tayuya puede estar muerto porque ..."

"Ella no está muerta", respondió Kyuubi.

"Kiyomi", pensó Tsunade corrigiéndose recordando el nombre que Naruto le dio.

"Informe", dijo con dureza en la forma en que atrajo todos los ojos hacia ella. Tsunade podía decir que Kiyomi no estaba contenta de que ella se hiciera cargo de la habitación, pero Bijuu, consciente de que la mayoría de los presentes le respondieron, dijo: "Como estaba diciendo que su presencia desaparecía no indica su estado actual".

"No podemos saber eso", respondió Naruto con su voz revelando lo aterrado que estaba.

"Eso es cierto ... pero la forma en que de repente se cortó nos dice que al menos estaba viva hasta entonces. Si su desaparición se debió a que fue asesinada rápidamente, entonces se desvanecería lentamente a medida que su chakra desapareciera ".

"¿Quieres decir que alguien lanzó una especie de barrera?" Tsunade le preguntó a Bijuu.

"Precisamente, es probable que todavía esté en su lugar, por lo que no podemos determinar su estado hasta que se descarte".

"Espera un segundo", dijo Tsume, "pensé que el objetivo de estas marcas era mantenerse al tanto. Incluyendo Naruto si Akatsuki lo lleva. ¿Nunca se te ocurrió que pondrían una barrera?

"Ten cuidado, Inuzuka", respondió Kiyomi orgullosamente recurriendo a su viejo hábito de llamar a las personas por su apellido debido al insulto implícito. "La mayoría de las barreras no deberían haber impedido nuestra capacidad de sentir a Tayuya en lo más mínimo. Obviamente, este es un tipo utilizado por los de la casta religiosa cuando se trata de demonios y similares. Trabajan en varios planes de existencia a la vez, haciéndolos extremadamente efectivos ".

"Te refieres al tipo que usó Shion", dijo Naruto no sintiéndose mejor acerca de las cosas, pero se calmó un poco ahora que sabía que su incapacidad para sentir que Tayuya no significaba que lo peor había sucedido.

Kiyomi asintió antes de decir: "Sí, también es por eso que ese demonio que enfrentaste cuando la ayudaste tuvo que esperar hasta que ella levantara una barrera para dejar el cuerpo de su seguidor".

"Entonces, ¿con quién estamos tratando?", Preguntó Tsunade mirando alrededor de la habitación.

Naruto fue el que respondió diciendo: "No sé. La última vez que hablamos ... ella dijo que se escabulliría en Earth Country a través de su frontera occidental. Eso fue justo después de que comenzó su recorrido por los lugares de rodaje de la próxima película de Koyuki ".

"Parece que se desvió del plan", dijo Kiyomi retomando la conversación mientras Naruto se apagaba. Mientras los ojos de la habitación viajaban hacia ella, el Bijuu les informó: "Antes de venir aquí, me teletransporté con Nibi ..."

"Yoruichi", todos respondieron como resultado de que todos en un momento u otro escucharon al gato de dos colas pedir que lo llamaran y a lo que Kiyomi parecía resistirse a llamar a su compañera Bijuu.

La cara de Kiyomi se molestó antes de decir: "En cualquier caso, utilicé el sello en el Hiraishin kunai, todavía podía sentirme más cerca de su ubicación como punto de partida. Aparecimos dentro de una habitación de hotel ubicada en la Tierra de la Miel. Actualmente está buscando pistas para encontrarlo ".

Koharu habló diciendo: "La Tierra de la Miel está lejos al oeste del país de la Tierra. A menos que se perdiera, creía en algo mucho más importante que explorar Iwa.

¿Por qué no nos lo diría? Dime, "preguntó Naruto a la habitación. "¿Crees que está relacionado con Kanji?"

"¿Por qué piensas eso?" Ino preguntó sorprendiendo a todos con ella hablando. Ino se alegró de su decisión de mostrarse, ya que nadie se había sorprendido de su visita a la Guarida debido a los problemas que tenía con Naruto. Supusieron que no le impediría ayudar a una persona importante. Pero supuso que eso no se tradujo en ser una parte activa de tratar de descubrir qué estaba pasando.

"Es solo que tenía curiosidad sobre a qué estaba jugando después de obtener el pergamino original. Me dio la sensación de que no le gustaba la idea de que él estuviera allí. Es lo único que se me ocurre que haría que quisiera desviarse de su objetivo de infiltrarse en Iwa, especialmente porque pasó meses tramando sus patrullas fronterizas ".

"¿Dónde conociste exactamente a Kanji?" Ino preguntó. "¿Era la tierra de la miel?"

Naruto sacudió la cabeza y dijo: "No, era el País de la Tierra. Pervy Sage dijo que algo importante había sucedido allí y que teníamos que investigar ".

"¿Qué investigaste?" Koharu preguntó, pero no se sorprendió demasiado cuando Naruto se encogió de hombros.

"No sé ... Pervy Sage siempre decía cosas así para que dejara de quejarme de que su investigación interfiere con mi entrenamiento. Me daba instrucciones antes de ir a manejar las cosas por su cuenta. Siempre pensé que estaba mirando a las chicas ".

Tsunade intervino preguntando: "¿Dónde estabas en el País de la Tierra? ¿Fue la frontera occidental?

"¿Eso creo, por qué?"

"Bueno ..." Tsunade dijo recordando los informes que había recibido de Jiraiya sobre la frontera en cuestión, "Si recuerdo bien, Jiraiya había investigado el papel de Iwa en derrocar al gobierno de la Tierra de los Fideos". No había encontrado nada concreto ya que parecía que tenían que hacerse cargo debido a todos los disturbios que se habían generado, así como al aparente desinterés del Daimyo por manejarlo. Simplemente habían intervenido alegando que era necesario garantizar la seguridad de sus propias fronteras ".

"Está bien, pero qué ..."

"La Tierra de los Fideos", dijo Ino emocionada al recordar la misión que Naruto y ella había realizado que había enganchado al gobernante de ese país con un cliente suyo. "Naruto, ¿no recuerdas que conocimos al gobernante de ese país?"

"Sí, pero ..." Naruto comenzó sin decir nada al recordar su encuentro con Kanji y el comentario del ninja desaparecido sobre el problema de peso del gobernador. Sintiéndose enfermo, preguntó: "¿Soy Chikara todavía a cargo de Noodle?"

Tsunade asintió diciendo: "Para mantener una apariencia de orden, fue nombrado gobernador del territorio que una vez gobernó libremente. No ha cambiado mucho, excepto que patea un porcentaje de los impuestos hacia el Daimyo del País de la Tierra. ¿Por qué?"

Naruto cerró los ojos y se apoyó contra la pared diciendo: "Porque Kanji había seducido a la esposa del gobernador. Teniendo en cuenta lo enamorados que estaban esos dos si quisieras eliminar a Chikara como un obstáculo, la apuntaría. Naruto golpeó su puño hacia atrás contra la pared y dijo: "¡Mierda! Debería haber sido más ...

"Naruto, no es tu culpa", dijo Hinata moviéndose suavemente hacia él. "Por lo que sabemos, dejaron de preocuparse el uno por el otro".

Naruto sacudió la cabeza y dijo: "No ... estaba disfrutando de sus burlas de los hombres del gobernador. Debería haberme dado cuenta de que él no era lo que parecía ... "

La mirada de Naruto de repente se volvió hacia el oeste y ninguno de los presentes necesitó preguntar por qué, ya que la presencia de Tayuya había reaparecido de repente. Tsunade rápidamente trató de gritar: "Naruto, espera, no ..." pero ya había desaparecido antes de que ella terminara de decir su nombre.

"Maldita sea", gritó un momento después cuando su presentimiento de que era una trampa resultó ser correcta cuando su presencia desapareció un puñado de latidos más tarde.

"Bienvenido aprendiz", escuchó Naruto a pesar de que su cuerpo sentía como si hubiera sido alcanzado por un rayo como resultado de la barrera debilitada que había atravesado mientras el Hiraishin. Fue arrastrado por el piso de la habitación en la que había aparecido antes de tener las manos encadenadas a la espalda y luego encadenado al piso. La mujer que lo había arrastrado y luego lo volteó sobre su espalda pegó un dispositivo a su estómago que una vez que los tubos que aparecían por los lados se engancharon en su estómago lo impactaron por si acaso. Al reconocer el dispositivo de sellado de chakra que había encontrado en Snow Country, escuchó a Kanji decir: "No son impresionantes. Dotô Kazahana acababa de comenzar a venderlos en el mercado negro cuando le pusiste fin ".

Naruto logró ponerse de rodillas mirando al hombre, quien respondió: "¿Por qué una mirada tan sucia? ¿No has disfrutado las técnicas que he compartido contigo? No hay necesidad de negarlo. Ya sé que lo tienes.

Kanji asintió con la cabeza para que Naruto mirara detrás de él. Al hacerlo, vio a una mujer desnuda que se parecía mucho a Ino, especialmente porque parecía que finalmente había perdido peso y una Tayuya en topless. Ambas mujeres estaban encadenadas para que sus pechos fueran presionados contra una gran mesa de piedra mientras se enfrentaban con los brazos colgados a los lados y encadenados al suelo. Sus piernas estaban extendidas y encadenadas a las patas de la mesa de modo que, aunque estaban de pie debido a sus posturas inclinadas, las partes traseras de ambas mujeres se exhibían para quien estuviera detrás de ellas. La camisa hecha jirones de Tayuya estaba atada alrededor de su boca evitando que hablara, pero por los muffles calientes que salían de él sabía que estaba maldiciendo una tormenta.

Naruto se giró para enfrentar a Kanji, "Si tanto como les haces daño voy a ..."

"Qué gracioso", respondió Kanji sin impresionarse, "Además, ya he lastimado mucho a Fuku. ¿Crees que amenazarme va a cambiar ese hecho? Un mejor uso de esa energía es preguntar, ¿por qué yo? ¿O tal vez por qué no me he follado a esa deliciosa pelirroja que cayó en mi regazo hoy?

Sabiendo una amenaza cuando escuchó una, se reclinó en silencio y preguntó en voz baja: "¿Por qué ..."

"Vamos, ciertamente puedes hacerlo mejor que eso".

"¿Por qué me elegiste?" Dijo entre dientes apretados.

"No hay necesidad de ser así ... además la respuesta es tan simple". Kanji se acercó a la cara de Naruto cuando dijo: "Porque eres igual que yo".

"No soy como tú". Naruto respondió acaloradamente causando que Kanji retrocediera riéndose.

"Por favor, aprendiz ..."

"Yo tampoco soy tu aprendiz".

"Está bien, Naruto", dijo Kanji usando su nombre burlonamente, "Puedes negarlo todo lo que quieras pero eres un monstruo".

"Por favor, eso es lo mejor que tienes. Me han llamado así la mayor parte de mi vida.

"No me estoy refiriendo a la bestia que llevas", dijo Kanji, su diversión aumentó cuando Naruto reaccionó a sus palabras. "¿Por qué tan sorprendido? Su pueblo hizo un trabajo fantástico al mantener esa información lejos de usted. No tanto del resto del mundo ". Kanji se alejó del rubio jinchuriki que se dirigía hacia la mesa donde se colocó detrás de Fuku para comenzar a acariciar su trasero. "Ves mucho como tú, nací en un mundo de miseria. Mi padre era un gran hombre ... un gran shinobi de Hot Water Village. Pero haber nacido de un gran hombre no te hace grande a tu vez, especialmente cuando te tratan como una enfermedad en la misma aldea en la que vives. Ves mucho cómo las grandes aldeas luchan entre sí. Nosotros, los pueblos menores, también luchamos unos contra otros. A mi padre se le encomendó una importante misión para destruir una alianza entre Rain y Taki. Dado que Taki era nuestro amargo rival, era natural que temiéramos que usaran la alianza para destruir nuestra aldea. Sin embargo, la misión salió terriblemente mal ... los diplomáticos menores de Rain que se suponía que debía matar resultaron ser nada menos que Hanzo la Salamandra ".

Kanji apartó su mano de la parte trasera de Fuku y ella gimió por la pérdida de contacto antes de que él se moviera para bloquear la vista de Naruto de la mesa mientras continuaba, "Como era de esperar, mi padre no era rival para el hombre que le dio el título a los Sannin. Sin embargo, para garantizar que Yugakure no sufriera, proclamó que estaba actuando solo sin la aprobación de su pueblo. No sé si Hanzo le creyó, pero teniendo en cuenta su historial de reconocer la valentía de aquellos a los que se enfrentó, decidió no presionar sobre el tema ". La cara de Kanji se torció en una máscara de odio cuando dijo: "Mucho bien que me hizo. Había nacido unos meses después de ese incidente y, aunque la valentía de mi padre salvó su hogar, devastó a su familia. Los ancianos Yugakure no podían simplemente actuar como si nada hubiera pasado después de todo. Hanzo podría preguntarse por qué no se tomaron medidas contra su familia cuando seguramente deben haber sabido lo que estaba planeando. Como resultado, nos despojaron de nuestro apellido y nos echaron a la calle. Mi madre luchó para apoyarme ... pero fue una vida difícil a pesar de la escasa asistencia que recibimos del Líder de la aldea. Sin embargo, habría sido mucho más difícil si no nos cuidara. Algo así como cómo tu precioso Tercero te vigilaba, Naruto.

Naruto reaccionó a las palabras de Kanji de tener que mirar hacia otro lado cuando el hombre dijo: "Ves que somos similares después de todo, ¿no?" ¿De qué otra manera puedo saber que una pregunta que sin duda te has hecho es si al hombre que me cuida realmente le importa cómo podría mentirme sobre la verdad de mi existencia? Cuando Naruto miró hacia atrás, sonrió y dijo: "Al igual que tú, la verdad de tu estado de jinchuriki te fue ocultada. La verdad sobre las acciones de mi padre me fue ocultada, y como resultado, al igual que tú, comencé a actuar contra un mundo que no parecía quererme en él ".

Tayuya había escuchado lo suficiente y, a través de sus luchas, logró soltar el paño que tenía en la boca escupiéndolo y gritó: "Naruto, no escuches esta mierda manipuladora. Pregúntale por qué si eres tan similar decidió cazar a una antigua Kunoichi de agua caliente y usó el jutsu para obligarla a matar a su familia y a ella ... "

Taki agarró la tela y amordazó a Tayuya nuevamente con ella, esta vez manteniéndola en su lugar. Sin embargo, Kanji no parecía perturbado en absoluto cuando uno de sus pecados salió a la luz. En lugar de decir con calma: "Tenga paciencia, estamos llegando a eso. Pero aún falta bastante tiempo. Después de todo, todavía tenemos que discutir cómo terminé con el pergamino ". Kanji miró por encima del hombro a Tayuya y dijo: "Sí, estoy consciente de que te dije que era un libro, pero te vi captar mi pequeña mentira blanca". Oh, no me mires así. Fuiste menos honesto acerca de haberlo robado si no lo fueras. Kanji se echó a reír ante su mirada de sorpresa antes de enfrentar a Naruto y dijo: "El tonto actual a cargo de Yugakure no tiene idea de que su principal Anbu que me rastrea ha sido comprometido. Un golpe bastante afortunado para mí, ya que todo lo que necesito hacer es que me envíe informes falsos sobre mis movimientos para recibir informes actualizados de él. Estaba bastante enojado cuando su pergamino desapareció. Sospechaba que mi archivo también estaba desapareciendo. Me siento realmente halagado de saber que tenías tanta curiosidad por mí como yo por ti. Así es como debería ser hmmm, aprendiz.

Cuando Naruto no lo corrigió, se dio la vuelta y le dirigió a Tayuya una sonrisa oscura que la hizo redoblar sus esfuerzos para escapar o al menos romper el hechizo que Kanji parecía estar tejiendo sobre su amante. Ignorando a la pelirroja que luchaba, caminó de modo que Naruto se apartó de la mesa para arrodillarse frente a él y puso una mano gentil sobre su hombro, "No sé por qué tu Hokage te mintió. Pero sé por qué el mío me mintió. Usted ve que éramos un pueblo pequeño, por lo que cualquier persona capaz de manejar chakra fue puesta en servicio, incluso el hijo de un shinobi en desgracia como yo. Me faltaba mucha habilidad física, pero lo compensé con una mente aguda capaz de romper incluso los códigos más difíciles. Aún así, quería ser un gran shinobi como mi padre, así que ignoré ese llamado a la acción de primera línea, para gran desaprobación de mi líder. Afirmó que era un desperdicio para mí darle la espalda a obsequios tan obvios en favor de mi propio deseo egoísta. Todavía estaba mejorando, así que no podía obligarme ... al menos no en ese momento "

Mirando más allá de Naruto para encontrarse con la mirada de Tayuya, dijo: "Ahí es donde Kanisawa entra en mi historia. Durante todo el programa de entrenamiento de Yugakure, ella fue la que quería impresionar más que nadie. Dime que Naruto había una chica así en tu clase. Cuando Naruto miró hacia otro lado, sonrió y dijo: "Siempre hay uno así para que todos no estén allí. Pero para mí al menos había otro a quien le otorgó su favor. Cuando Naruto volvió a mirar, dijo con simpatía: "No, no necesitas decir nada. Estoy seguro de que fue lo mismo para ti. Después de todo, eras el paria de la aldea, ¿por qué te miraría con los ojos que anhelabas? Desafortunadamente para mí, el que amaba resultó ser un espía Taki a largo plazo. Su familia se había mudado a nuestra aldea a través de documentos falsos incluso antes de que él naciera con el fin de obtener un traidor prefabricado entre nosotros ".

De pie y alejándose del jinchuriki, juntó las manos a la espalda y dijo: "Admito que Aoga la amaba. Pero cuando te entrenan desde que naciste, la aldea que has jurado proteger es en realidad tu enemigo y debes luchar por un hogar que nunca has conocido, lo que hace que medir la verdadera lealtad de una persona sea bastante difícil. Supongo que por eso decidió huir con ella. Juntos conspiraron para robar un valioso pergamino que contenía una lista de Anbu de agua caliente encubierta y venderlo al mejor postor. Pero todo gran plan requiere una savia voluntaria, por eso se me acercó y me dijo que notaba lo lejos que había llegado. Oh, ella me tocaba como un instrumento de cuerda diciéndome cuánto había llegado a desearme. Después de escuchar todo lo que siempre quise, estaba masilla en sus manos. Ella me dijo que la encontrara en un lugar secreto donde podríamos estar solos para explorar nuestra nueva relación. Como un tonto, solo fui a buscar un pergamino lleno de palabras más dulces y que me dijo que fuera a buscarla. Naturalmente, me aferré al pergamino ya que contenía más pruebas de sus sentimientos por mí ... pero en realidad era una falsificación del pergamino que Aoga estaba ocupado robando. Cuando se activó la alarma varias horas después, todavía estaba buscando a una mujer que hacía mucho tiempo que no llevaba un pergamino que causó que el Anbu se apoderara de mí como el culpable ".

Los puños de Kanji se apretaron al recordar el día que estaba describiendo. Girándose para mirar a Naruto, dijo: "Después de un exhaustivo interrogatorio por parte de los Anbu, finalmente fui liberado ante la insistencia del Líder del pueblo. Sin embargo, luego me dio una conferencia sobre la tontería de mis acciones antes de decirme que las consecuencias serían transferidas a la División de Criptoanálisis. Qué saco de mierda y qué tan conveniente era mi castigo, lo que él había deseado. Pero al final también fue el catalizador de mi verdadera comprensión de mi lugar en el mundo. No estoy seguro de cómo sabía que el pergamino que encontramos en esas ruinas era importante para mi destino. Pero lo hice, por eso no podía dejar que ese viejo tonto me impidiera investigarlo. Afortunadamente, no necesitaba preocuparme ya que un compañero shinobi se sentía de la misma manera que yo. Él vino a mí con la idea y probablemente todavía cree que me convenció. Qué tonto, pero tenía sus usos para evitar que la gente sospechara lo que estaba haciendo. También sabía que él planeaba volverme contra mí tan pronto como terminara con el pergamino ".

Kanji se rió entre dientes y dijo: "Todavía me divierte pensar en cómo hizo que el líder de la aldea creyera que estaba rompiendo su tabú contra la investigación del pergamino solo para descubrir que hacía mucho que no estaba con los resultados". Moviéndose alrededor de Taki, dijo: "Desafortunadamente subestimé a esta perra. Se las arregló para localizarme y obtener el pergamino de mí. Pero mi suerte no fue del todo mala. Ella fue expulsada por algunos Konoha-nin, que incluso me guiaron directamente a su pueblo debido a mis documentos falsificados. Allí conocí a una joven encantadora llamada Anko y comencé a poner a prueba mis nuevas habilidades. Lamentablemente ... ella me rechazó y admito que por algún tiempo tuve miedo de probarlo en otra kunoichi como resultado. Pero hubo otro resultado positivo y fue la primera vez que te vi aprendiz. Oh ... dudo que me hayas visto. Pero reconocí esos ojos que poseías a una milla de distancia. Ojos llenos de odio que querían ver el mundo arder como yo. Decidí que nuestros caminos algún día volverían a cruzarse y es por eso que tomé el trabajo de Iwa para aplastar ese polvo gordo del espíritu de un líder. Bueno, no es la única razón, tuve algunos asuntos pendientes con Kanisawa y la familia que ella comenzó con el dinero que recaudó vendiendo el pergamino. De hecho, me sorprendió lo arrepentida y arrepentida que estaba por lo que me hizo. Es por eso que me permitió trabajar para su compañía y, sinceramente, no estaba segura de si se acostaba conmigo por esa pena o simplemente porque Aoga ya no estaba interesada en ella sexualmente. No tenía idea de que Temptation's Touch fuera tan efectivo contra kunoichi como lo era una mujer normal. Pero tú, mi aprendiz, fuiste el verdadero premio. Decidí que nuestros caminos algún día volverían a cruzarse y es por eso que tomé el trabajo de Iwa para aplastar ese polvo gordo del espíritu de un líder. Bueno, no es la única razón, tuve algunos asuntos pendientes con Kanisawa y la familia que ella comenzó con el dinero que recaudó vendiendo el pergamino. De hecho, me sorprendió lo arrepentida y arrepentida que estaba por lo que me hizo. Es por eso que me permitió trabajar para su compañía y, sinceramente, no estaba segura de si se acostaba conmigo por esa pena o simplemente porque Aoga ya no estaba interesada en ella sexualmente. No tenía idea de que Temptation's Touch fuera tan efectivo contra kunoichi como lo era una mujer normal. Pero tú, mi aprendiz, fuiste el verdadero premio. Decidí que nuestros caminos algún día volverían a cruzarse y es por eso que tomé el trabajo de Iwa para aplastar ese polvo gordo del espíritu de un líder. Bueno, no es la única razón, tuve algunos asuntos pendientes con Kanisawa y la familia que ella comenzó con el dinero que recaudó vendiendo el pergamino. De hecho, me sorprendió lo arrepentida y arrepentida que estaba por lo que me hizo. Es por eso que me permitió trabajar para su compañía y, sinceramente, no estaba segura de si se acostaba conmigo por esa pena o simplemente porque Aoga ya no estaba interesada en ella sexualmente. No tenía idea de que Temptation's Touch fuera tan efectivo contra kunoichi como lo era una mujer normal. Pero tú, mi aprendiz, fuiste el verdadero premio. Tuve algunos asuntos pendientes con Kanisawa y la familia que ella comenzó con el dinero que recaudó vendiendo el pergamino. De hecho, me sorprendió lo arrepentida y arrepentida que estaba por lo que me hizo. Es por eso que me permitió trabajar para su compañía y, sinceramente, no estaba segura de si se acostaba conmigo por esa pena o simplemente porque Aoga ya no estaba interesada en ella sexualmente. No tenía idea de que Temptation's Touch fuera tan efectivo contra kunoichi como lo era una mujer normal. Pero tú, mi aprendiz, fuiste el verdadero premio. Tuve algunos asuntos pendientes con Kanisawa y la familia que ella comenzó con el dinero que recaudó vendiendo el pergamino. De hecho, me sorprendió lo arrepentida y arrepentida que estaba por lo que me hizo. Es por eso que me permitió trabajar para su compañía y, sinceramente, no estaba segura de si se acostaba conmigo por esa pena o simplemente porque Aoga ya no estaba interesada en ella sexualmente. No tenía idea de que Temptation's Touch fuera tan efectivo contra kunoichi como lo era una mujer normal. Pero tú, mi aprendiz, fuiste el verdadero premio. No tenía idea de que Temptation's Touch fuera tan efectivo contra kunoichi como lo era una mujer normal. Pero tú, mi aprendiz, fuiste el verdadero premio. No tenía idea de que Temptation's Touch fuera tan efectivo contra kunoichi como lo era una mujer normal. Pero tú, mi aprendiz, fuiste el verdadero premio.

"¿Cómo sabías que lo mostraríamos?"

"Oh, vamos", dijo Kanji con tono amonestador, "El anfitrión del zorro de nueve colas no solo desaparece sin que el mundo se dé cuenta. No fue un secreto. Se suponía que te quedarías solo debido a la presencia de Jiraiya y considerando su trabajo como maestro de espías, todo lo que tenía que hacer era estar presente en el momento de algún evento importante para garantizar que se presentara. La anexión de un país es definitivamente un evento que elevaría su curiosidad. Después de eso, los hombres de Chikara pudieron ver papas pequeñas a tiempo para nuestra reunión destinada. Después de las salas, recogí a Fuku y con el dinero que robó esperé a que Kanisawa cumpliera con las tareas que le había implantado. Aunque en retrospectiva, puede haber sido un error darle ese momento de claridad después de que lo hizo, ya que fue cuando se cortó la garganta. Una lástima realmente, su coño era uno de mis favoritos ".

Kanji ignoró la mirada que Naruto le envió diciendo: "¿Qué? Le di una opción y ella eligió la muerte. Era más de lo que ella merecía. Ella había construido una vida, una compañía y una familia usando los fondos que ganó al pisotear mi corazón. ¿Realmente esperaba escapar de ese tipo de karma? Además, no me digas que nunca has considerado lastimar a los que te lastimaron. Puedes esconder ese lado tuyo, pero para mí todavía es tan claro como el día. Juntos, con este jutsu, este mundo nos dará todo lo que deseamos. Seremos libres de disfrutar de cada cosa retorcida que nuestros corazones han llamado a hacer. ¿Qué dices aprendiz?

Naruto volvió a mirar a Tayuya y pudo ver que algunas de las palabras de Kanji habían dado en el blanco, lo que le hizo dudar de sí mismo, pero un momento después alejó esa duda y dijo: "Bueno, me imagino que si Tayuya pudiera, ella te diría que Vete a la mierda. Refleja mis sentimientos exactamente ". Naruto se puso de pie lo mejor que pudo para poder decir: "Te dije que no somos nada iguales. Crees que compartimos un destino porque hemos tenido mucha suerte creciendo. Que patetico. Somos las decisiones que tomamos y todo lo que veo de los suyos es que usted es un pedazo de basura que solo ha considerado importante su propio dolor y, por lo tanto, no piensa en infligirlo a los demás ".

"Me decepcionas Naruto", dijo Kanji volviendo a la mesa. Dando un paso detrás de Fuku e indicando a Tayuya con un movimiento de cabeza, preguntó: "Dime, ¿crees que ese tonto realmente se preocupa por ti? Eres el patético. ¿Qué sabrías del amor, eh? Apuesto a que la primera vez que besaste a una mujer fue por el jutsu que te di. Bueno, te contaré un pequeño secreto que no te quieren. Oh, podrías haberte convencido de que lo hacen Pero, todo es una ilusión ". Con eso sacó su polla y en un violento ataque se enterró en Fuku, que gritó ante la intrusión. "Ah ... cada vez que ella grita como si fuera la primera". Empujándola bruscamente, dijo: "¿Crees que esta puta puta me ama? Bien ... adelante, puta, dile lo que piensas de mí ... se honesto.

Fuku seguía jadeando de placer mientras decía: "Te odio más que a nada".

"Pero cuando ese gordo hijo de puta de un marido nos atrapó, ¿qué le dijiste?"

Fuku miró hacia abajo mientras las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos. Una fuerte palmada en su trasero la hizo silbar antes de decir: "Le dije ... te amaba ... pero me dijiste que hiciera eso". Me hizo hacer eso.

Naruto no podía mirar, pero débilmente dijo: "Ya sé sobre tu habilidad para controlar las acciones de una mujer".

Kanji se retiró de Fuku, quien gimió por la pérdida, antes de deslizarse directamente en su trasero diciendo: "Él simplemente no lo entiende". Te digo que algunas personas simplemente no pueden llegar a una conclusión ". Continuando con su tratamiento abusivo, comenzó a golpear el trasero de Fuku una y otra vez mientras repetía: "Qué perdedor". Finalmente se detuvo antes de decir, como si le explicara a un niño pequeño: "Sí, puedes controlar sus acciones directamente. Pero ¿qué pasa indirectamente? ¿Nunca consideraste eso? Las mujeres son muy intuitivas. ¿Nunca ha tenido uno que le dé un vaso de agua sin siquiera tener que pedirlo? ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Por supuesto que no. Bueno, ¿qué crees que lleva a eso, hmmm? Es realmente simple; lo leen de tu lenguaje corporal ... así que supongamos que un saco triste y patético de inutilidad como tú de repente puede influir en ellos. Bueno, por supuesto que van a decir que aman porque eso es lo que todo sobre ti está gritando. Combina eso con el placer que obtienen del jutsu y, por supuesto, te dirán que te aman. Solo quieren seguir obteniendo su dosis de placer ". Agarrando a Fuku por el pelo y tirando de su rostro hacia atrás, dijo:" Toma a esta zorra. Todavía ama a ese hijo de puta Chikara, pero actualmente está apretando el culo alrededor de mi polla como la más barata de las putas. Vamos nena; dile de quién es la polla mejor mía o de tu marido. pero actualmente está apretando su culo alrededor de mi polla como la más barata de las putas. Vamos nena; dile de quién es la polla mejor mía o de tu marido. pero actualmente está apretando su culo alrededor de mi polla como la más barata de las putas. Vamos nena; dile de quién es la polla mejor mía o de tu marido.

"P-por favor ... no me hagas decirlo".

"Vamos ... joder ... ya lo admitiste, perra tonta", dijo Kanji lanzando su rostro hacia adelante. "Si ella no fuera tan tímida, te hablaría mal de lo mucho que soy. No es que eso esté diciendo nada, ya que fatso apenas podría durar cinco minutos en su coño. Alcanzando para tirar de su clítoris, Fuku gritó cuando llegó antes de caer contra la mesa.

Kanji miró a Naruto que parecía casi roto diciendo: "¿Quieres oír a tu preciosa Tayuya gritar cuánto mejor soy yo que tú?"

Naruto lo fulminó con la mirada y dijo: "Si la tocas, yo ..."

"Siéntate allí y desearía que tus manos fueran libres para perder al perdedor", dijo Kanji, rodeando la mesa para empujar a Taki fuera del camino. Agarrando el dobladillo de los pantalones de la pelirroja, dijo mientras miraba a la mujer que planeaba profanar: "Siento que haya llegado a esto. Puse a estas zorras así para que pudiéramos ver quién duraría más en el coño de su elección ... pero bueno. Pero bueno, tal vez estoy equivocado y el verdadero amor prevalecerá, ¿verdad? Sí jodidamente bien! Prepárate perra para el mejor polvo de tu vida "

Tayuya se giró para ver a Naruto arrodillado con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza caída como si las palabras de Kanji hubieran dado en el blanco. Desesperadamente temerosa de no poder transmitir los sentimientos que sentía por la rubia después de que Kanji terminara con ella, dijo suplicante: "No lo escuches. Naruto, incluso si no puedo decirlo ... por favor, no dudes nunca de que sé que te amo ".

Naruto levantó la vista, sus ojos se suavizaron amorosamente y ella trató de sonreírle, pero se arruinó cuando Kanji dijo burlonamente: "Eso fue realmente conmovedor. Sabes, creo que he cambiado de opinión ... como si ". Estaba a punto de tirar de los pantalones de Tayuya, excepto que dos cosas sucedieron casi simultáneamente. El primero fue que se desató el infierno afuera del complejo. Pero el segundo fue una preocupación más inmediata para el hombre que se burlaba del jinchuriki, ya que con un grito lleno de ira, Naruto logró invocar el chakra de su Bijuu que apagó el dispositivo pegado al estómago y por la oleada de poder de su chakra liberado. logró soltarse del piso. Se lanzó hacia Kanji golpeándose contra él físicamente y después de golpearlo contra el suelo aterrizó sobre él para comenzar a derrumbarle la cara con los puños.

"Oye, ¿qué está tardando tanto?" Anko preguntó molestando a la mujer con la que estaba hablando con la pregunta.

"Hacerme una pregunta tan estúpida no es aumentar mi velocidad en lo más mínimo", dijo Kiyomi con irritación, y haciendo una pausa en sus símbolos de dibujo en un poste de madera que había sido clavado en el suelo

"Pero discutir con ella es", interrumpió la voz de Tsunade. "Anko, estás con el escuadrón de Sakura. Recuerde que solo tiene tiempo mientras esta operación dura para obtener cualquier información de valor.

Tsunade esperó hasta que Anko se fue para decir: "No había necesidad de ser breve con ella. Todos estamos ansiosos por preocuparnos por los que están dentro ".

"Me disculparé más tarde", respondió Kiyomi antes de suspirar, "Pensar que solo le estaba diciendo que se calmara. Supongo que es diferente cuando eres tú quien siente el miedo.

Tsunade asintió, antes de decir: "Siempre es así. ¿Estás seguro de que esto funcionará?

Kiyomi miró hacia atrás para ver que, al igual que todas las otras mujeres presentes, Tsunade estaba vestida de negro y su cabeza estaba completamente cubierta con una máscara negra que solo permitía ver sus ojos. Normalmente Kiyomi habría respondido a la defensiva, pero su miedo al bienestar de Naruto no podía entender por qué el Hokage la cuestionaría ya que todo lo que estaban trabajando era la teoría de Bijuu sobre cómo derribar la barrera. "En teoría debería", dijo Kiyomi volviendo a dibujar los símbolos. "A lo que nos enfrentamos es a una versión más poderosa de la barrera de detección que rodea a Konoha. Está diseñado no solo para detectar sino para atrapar "

"Puedes saltar a la parte donde las publicaciones lo hacen caer", dijo Tsunade, que no necesitaba una explicación prolongada.

Kiyomi la sorprendió diciendo: "Lo siento ... por supuesto que lo sabrías. En cualquier caso, la barrera requiere que las personas le suministren chakra para que funcione. Gracias a Hinata, ya estamos identificados en dónde están esas personas. La barrera está cubriendo el compuesto en una caja que incluso se extiende bajo tierra, pero el chakra lo alimenta desde el centro. Estas cinco publicaciones que hemos establecido en una formación de pentagramas alrededor del compuesto cuando se activan enviarán energía para converger sobre el centro de la barrera drenándola de chakra. Como un pararrayos tirando de un rayo al suelo. En cierto sentido, alejarán el chakra drenándolo rápidamente en lugar de hacerlo durante un período de tiempo ".

"¿Qué pasa con las mujeres que suministran chakra a la barrera?"

Kiyomi hizo una mueca y dijo: "No puedo estar segura. Debería suceder tan rápido que antes de que puedan compensar la barrera se derrumba. Sin embargo ... si a Kanji no le importa su bienestar y tratan de dar más antes de que eso suceda, podría agotarlos y matarlos por completo ".

Kiyomi no necesitaba mirar hacia atrás para saber que Tsunade dudaba un poco en lastimar a inocentes incluso por Naruto. Sin embargo, Tsunade después de haber escuchado de Hinata que fuera de tres personas, todos los presentes dentro del chakra eran negros, no podía contar con las mujeres a un lado. Dicho esto, Kiyomi puso sus dos centavos, "Tsunade, es probable que tan pronto como la barrera caiga, todos los presentes tratarán de detenernos. A menos que estés dispuesto a morir en su lugar, no debes detenerte ".

"Lo sé", dijo Tsunade, "Pero incluso saber eso no hace que la decisión sea más fácil. Sin embargo, solo podemos esperar que Hinata tenga razón al decir que la mayoría de esas mujeres no son shinobi. Luchar contra cincuenta y ocho kunoichi cuando todo lo que tenemos es diecisiete es una gran posibilidad incluso para mí ".

"Es solo tres a uno", respondió Kiyomi.

"Sí, pero incluso si la mayoría de lo que enfrentamos es no kunoichi, si están luchando con una mentalidad suicida, no será algo bonito".

Un arrastrar los pies atrajo la atención de ambos mientras Shizune se vestía de manera similar a como Tsunade apareció diciendo: "Tsunade, todos los equipos se han reunido por sus puestos". Dirigiendo su mirada a Kyuubi, agregó: "Hinata me pidió que te dijera que el agujero de ratas que sospechaste está cerca de su puesto al este".

Kiyomi asintió preguntando: "¿Qué pasa con Yugito?"

Shizune negó con la cabeza y dijo: "Yoruichi se acercó a ella en su forma de gato, pero desafortunadamente su desaparición sería extrañada. Por eso todavía tenemos diecisiete años. Karin no puede moverse de Wave sin que el equipo asignado a ella se dé cuenta y lo mismo puede decirse de Matsuri y Temari que están con la fuerza de entrenamiento cerca de la prisión. Fubuki tampoco está disponible ya que Koyuki está asistiendo a una organización benéfica esta noche en un estudio de cine ".

"Maldición," maldijo Tsunade. Aunque la kunoichi desaparecida ya no inclinaría las probabilidades a su favor, a Tsunade aún le hubiera gustado poder contar con su fuerza. En verdad, considerando a algunas de las mujeres actualmente vinculadas a Naruto, Kanji necesitaría algunas mujeres excepcionales para no terminar mal cuando atacan. Sin embargo, el problema era que Tsunade era reacia a salir por completo, ya que, según Hinata, todos los chakras de las mujeres a los que se enfrentarían eran negros, lo que indicaba que solo estaban allí debido al poder del Enlace. Como acababa de explicarle a Kiyomi, tratar con mujeres no entrenadas que no tenían control sobre sí mismas y que, por lo tanto, actuarían imprudentemente sería lo suficientemente malo. Enfrentarse a kunoichi entrenado bajo esas condiciones sería peor,

Kiyomi dio los toques finales a la publicación antes de decir: "Los activaré cuando llegue al túnel. Esa será la señal para atacar.

Tsunade asintió y observó al Bijuu irse. Alcanzando su garganta, activó los walkie-talkies que la Hoja usaba para comunicarse distancias cortas para hablar con las otras mujeres presentes, "Muy bien, escucha". Las pequeñas cantidades de charla que habían estado sucediendo se detuvieron, por lo que Tsunade dijo: "Kiyomi ha terminado el último mensaje. Una vez que esté en posición, los activará, lo que será la señal para atacar. Hinata, durante el ataque permanecerás fuera del complejo actuando como nuestro observador.

"Roger", respondió el suave Hyuuga.

Sonriendo ante la determinación que escuchó en la voz de la mujer, preguntó: "¿Cuál es la situación actual?"

"El chakra de Naruto y Tayuya todavía está siendo reprimido por el dispositivo conectado a sus estómagos. Parece que, Kanji está hablando con Naruto en este momento. Uno de sus cautivos y Tayuya están encadenados a una extraña mesa de algún tipo ... Creo que tiene la intención de violar a Tayuya frente a Naruto por la forma en que ella lo ató ".

"Ese hijo de puta ..."

"Silencioso Anko", espetó Tsunade, "No vamos a dejar que eso suceda. ¿Qué hay de las otras mujeres presentes?

Hinata se tomó un momento para echar un vistazo al complejo antes de informar: "Como dije antes, hay cincuenta y ocho mujeres fuera de Naruto, Kanji y Tayuya. Uno es con Kanji. Seis están dentro del edificio central con cuatro sentados alrededor de un campo de chakra de algún tipo ... "

"Ese sería el equipo de barrera más probable", suministró Koharu a través de sus auriculares.

"Ponerlo justo dentro de la entrada principal es un lugar estúpido para su mejor defensa", agregó Tsume. "Si una fuerza lo suficientemente fuerte pudiera entrar antes de que la levantara, serían patos sentados".

"Bueno, entonces él es un idiota o cree que si una fuerza así entrara, no serviría de nada", dijo Tsunade. La sensación de la cantidad inusual de charla se debió a la preocupación que cada una de las mujeres sentía. Ella decidió terminar el informe de Hinata preguntando: "El resto de las mujeres están dispersas por el complejo, ¿correcto?"

"Sí", respondió Hinata, "Kanji, por lo menos, espera algún tipo de respuesta a su captura de Naruto".

Sonriendo sin piedad debajo de su máscara, Tsunade dijo: "Bueno, no va a estar decepcionado. Bien, recuerda que nuestro objetivo es alejar a los defensores del muro norte. Sakura, una vez que logramos esto, tu equipo debe dirigirse directamente al edificio para que nada te detenga.

"Correcto", respondió Sakura con confianza.

Tsunade sonrió ya que el papel de Sakura era actuar como la puerta de su grupo que consistía en Anko y Haku. El antiguo ninja desaparecido y aprendiz de Zabuza debía manejar cualquier oposición para que la chica de cabello rosa pudiera literalmente abrirse camino hacia donde Naruto estaba varias historias debajo del suelo. Repitiendo sus órdenes al último miembro del escuadrón, dijo: "Anko, una vez dentro de ti debes recopilar todos los datos que puedas sobre Kanji y sus operaciones".

"Déjamelo a mí," contestó Anko. Bromeando, agregó: "No necesitabas decirme otra vez. No soy una anciana como un presente y necesito que me recuerden varias veces lo que se supone que debo hacer ".

Tsunade sintió una vena de molestia aparecer en su frente, pero lo ignoró y dijo: "El resto de nosotros vamos a pelear con estas mujeres. Recuerde que lo más probable es que estén siendo controlados, así que trate de tomarlo con calma, pero no hasta el punto de que los maten a ustedes mismos ". Tsunade escuchó las diversas respuestas a sus órdenes, pero al notar la publicación que estaba parada al lado de la lectura le gritó: "¡Esto es!"

Tsunade comenzó a correr hacia el complejo que se acercaba desde el suroeste. Detrás de ella estaban Tenten y Shizune. A medida que se acercaban a cinco haces de energía de los postes colocados alrededor del compuesto en un patrón de pentagrama convergieron sobre el compuesto en la parte superior de la barrera. Como Kiyomi había descrito, el nexo que crearon alejó la energía de la barrera. Por un momento pareció volver a la vida, pero finalmente colapsó cuando el equipo de barrera no pudo compensar lo suficiente por la repentina pérdida de energía.

Tsunade llegó a la pared y retiró su puño rugiendo cuando la estrelló contra la piedra haciendo que la esquina suroeste se derrumbara en escombros mientras hacía un agujero a través de ella. Pateó a un defensor no preparado para que la mujer se deslizara por el suelo y escuchó a Hinata decir: "Naruto está suelto. B-pero algo no parece estar bien con su chakra.

Después de haber tratado con varios defensores débiles, Tsunade dio un salto hacia atrás cuando una mujer con una espada se balanceó en la cara y preguntó: "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"E-Es extraño ... es como si algo estuviera invocando su chakra Bijuu ... está golpeando a Kanji de manera despiadada".

"Bueno, si lo que informaste sobre lo que quería hacerle a Tayuya es correcto, puedo ver por qué. Probablemente por eso está usando su chakra Bijuu ... "

"Eso es todo ... no creo que lo esté llamando. Casi parece que algo más lo está sacando de él mientras Lady Kushina está tratando de retirarlo ".

Alguien jadeó, pero ya sea por las palabras de Hinata o no, Tsunade no podía decirlo. Antes de que pudiera preguntar a la mujer con la espada cargada para atacar, pero un senbon se incrustó en su brazo y la dejó caer. Aún sin prestar atención al hecho de que estaba desarmada, cargó sin decir palabra, pero Tsunade esquivó fácilmente su torpe carga y dejó a la mujer inconsciente con un golpe en la nuca cuando pasó junto a ella. Tsunade estaba a punto de volverse hacia Tenten, que estaba encaramada en la parte superior de la pared para agradecerle cuando sintió un ataque violento que venía hacia ella. Agarrando a la mujer que acababa de noquear, saltó del agujero que había hecho cuando un gran jutsu de fuego se estrelló contra el lugar donde había estado parada.

Bajando a la mujer, retrocedió para ver a una mujer que parecía tener entre treinta y cuarenta años. Tenía una marca de belleza debajo de cada uno de sus ojos y llevaba un kimono blanco con una calavera cerca del dobladillo en el lado izquierdo. Cuando se acercó, volvió a poner su nodachi en su funda. Aunque Tsunade supuso que estaba siendo controlada como las demás, algo le dijo que la sonrisa cruel que llevaba la mujer había sido parte de sus rasgos mucho antes de encontrarse con Kanji.

"Toma esto", gritó Tenten usando un pergamino que había enfundado en un cinturón alrededor de su cintura para arrojar cientos de armas a la mujer. Tsunade observó cómo la mujer simplemente parecía quedarse quieta, sin embargo, todas las armas aterrizaron a su alrededor inofensivamente, cortadas por la mitad.

"¿Qué?" Tenten gritó enojándose, "bien, entonces esquiva ..."

"Olvídalo," dijo Tsunade, despidiendo a Tenten, "No funcionará. Simplemente los cortará de nuevo. Dando un paso adelante, el Hokage dijo: "Fue demasiado rápido para ver, pero ella canalizó el chakra del viento en la vaina de su espada para enviarlo hacia sus armas para destruirlas".

Oh mi, has visto a través de mi técnica ", respondió la mujer sonando presumida.

Sorprendida ya que la mayoría de las mujeres que ella había encontrado hasta ahora eran poco más que títeres, Tsunade dijo: "Extraño, tenía la impresión de que las mujeres aquí estaban siendo controladas".

"Créeme, no deseo nada más que matar a ese hombre. Sin embargo, por el momento deseo entretenerme matándote a ti y a tus amigos. Casi no necesita controlarme para hacer eso ".

"Es bueno saberlo." Tsunade dijo preparándose para tomar a la mujer en serio.

Cargó hacia la mujer de cabello rosado que simplemente la miró con una sonrisa de complacencia cuando varias mujeres aparentemente más débiles se reunieron detrás de ella. Tsunade estaba a punto de quitarse la sonrisa de la cara cuando una mujer saltó detrás de la multitud de esclavos de Kanji. "Mierda", maldijo Tsunade cuando la mujer que llevaba pantalones y chaqueta verdes saltó hacia ella. Las manos de la mujer de cabello blanco con reflejos verdes estaban cubiertas por las mangas excesivamente largas de su chaqueta, pero mientras volaba por el aire hacia Tsunade, la manga se retiró lo suficiente como para revelar un arma grande. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera conectarse con el Hokage, Shizune cargó hacia adelante pateando a la mujer que aterrizó con gracia cuando su espada desapareció en su manga.

"Gracias", dijo Tsunade enfocándose en la mujer de cabello rosado.

"Deberías aprender a seguir tus propios consejos", dijo Shizune mirando a la mujer que, por la forma en que se vestía y la forma en que su trenza larga en la parte posterior terminaba en lo que parecía una púa venenosa, le dio al médico una sensación de lidiar con un escorpión .

"Mi cuán cerca", dijo la mujer de cabello rosado mirando al maestro y aprendiz estudiándola a ella y a su compañero esclavo, "Xiao Lon casi termina esto antes de que pudiera soltarme. Espero que el resto de ustedes no sean tan débiles.

Tsunade fulminó con la mirada a la mujer antes de gritar: "Juzga por ti mismo", antes de golpear su puño contra el suelo. La explosión que creó hizo volar a muchas de las mujeres débiles, pero la mujer de cabello rosado y la que identificó como Xiao Lon lograron saltar. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Shizune cerca con la mujer de verde, tan concentrada en sacar al asesino de cabello rosado, y confió en Tenten para manejar a las mujeres más débiles mientras cargaba a su oponente.

Yoruichi saltó al aire cuando alcanzó el centro de la pared oeste del complejo. Pasó entre dos mujeres que custodiaban la parte superior, así que se dio la vuelta y pateó a las dos. Aterrizando en el borde de la pared para poder mirar dentro del patio, sonrió al ver a las diversas mujeres atrapadas sin preparación por su llegada. Canalizando su liberación de relámpagos a través de su cuerpo, se alegró de haber modificado su ropa de infiltración para que su espalda y hombros estuvieran expuestos o, de lo contrario, cuando su jutsu quemó la tela allí, probablemente terminaría peleando en topless. Usando la cubierta de rayos que se originó en su espalda pero que también cubría todo su cuerpo para impulsarse hacia adelante a una velocidad increíble, superó fácilmente a la mayoría de las mujeres antes de que pudieran sacar sus armas. Cerrando con el último, quien parecía ser una mujer de un solo brazo con la espalda vuelta hacia el Bijuu, casi se sintió culpable por lo fácil que había sido. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de golpearla en la parte posterior de la cabeza con la palma de la mano, la mujer esquivó ágilmente y con la mano izquierda tiró de su espada golpeando a Yoruichi con un corte hacia abajo.

Sorprendida, Yoruichi logró cruzar los brazos para bloquear el golpe, su cubierta de relámpagos evitó que la espada la cortara. Pero ella todavía fue aplastada en la tierra por el poder del golpe de la mujer. Levantando nuevamente su mano, la mujer invirtió su espada girando la punta hacia abajo y se preparó para hundirla nuevamente. Yoruichi no estaba segura de si su jutsu podría bloquear un golpe desde la punta de su espada debido a que se concentraba en un solo punto. No dispuesta a descubrirlo, rodó hacia atrás y una vez que sus pies tocaron el suelo, saltó al aire lejos de la mujer. Sin embargo, al aterrizar en el suelo, la mujer pisoteó la tierra haciendo que la sección del suelo en la que estaba parada se levantara casi como si hubiera pisado una estera de tatami suelta.

La cadena comenzó a desaparecer nuevamente dentro del sello dentro de la manga desde la que había sido convocada al tirar de Yoruichi al suelo. Mientras se acercaba, la mujer empujó su espada hacia la cara descendente de Bijuu, pero la mujer de piel oscura logró agarrar la espada y usó su asidero para girar en el aire para que aterrizara detrás de la mujer. Aún así, la mujer estaba decidida y tiró de la cadena para obligar al Bijuu a acercarse, pero la punta de un kunai aterrizó en el eslabón de la cadena entre las dos mujeres y la débil etiqueta que explotó hizo que se rompiera cuando estalló.

Yoruichi aprovechó la oportunidad para saltar sobre la mujer para aterrizar cerca de la kunoichi que la había ayudado a decirle a Ino: "Te tomaste tu dulce tiempo para llegar aquí".

La rubia sonrió y respondió: "Bueno, si no hubieras despegado como un loco, podríamos haber llegado juntos". Mirando fijamente a la mujer de un brazo de cabello rosado, sonrió y dijo: "¿Qué te pasa teniendo problemas?

Yoruichi estaba a punto de responder, pero la mujer se giró hacia ellos y de la manga arruinada de su brazo perdido apareció una boca de dragón. Le recordó a Ino los lanzadores de fuegos artificiales que recordaba de los festivales cuando era niña, y cuando dibujó una cuenta en ellos dijo: "Mierda". Tanto ella como Yoruichi saltaron a la pared justo cuando explotó por la explosión del cañón que la mujer lanzó.

Ino aterrizó menos que agradecida en su trasero en el patio y cuando Yoruichi aterrizó de pie junto a ella, el Bijuu preguntó divertido: "¿Qué fue lo que estabas diciendo?"

"Oh, cállate", dijo la rubia kunoichi poniéndose de pie. Sin embargo, para entonces ella y el Bijuu ya no estaban solos con el espadachín de cabello rosado cuando llegaron varios esclavos más de Kanji.

"Traten con ellos", dijo el Bijuu acusando a la espadachina que parecía estar disfrutando de la batalla.

Ino asintió cargando a las mujeres confiadas en que no serían una gran amenaza, pero la voz de Hinata interrumpió diciendo: "Cuidado Ino hay un luchador experto en medio de ellos. Ella lleva un ...

"Le tengo gracias", dijo Ino cuando vio a la mujer que llevaba una camiseta que dejaba al descubierto su estómago y pantalones oscuros de combate. Poniéndose los pies de la mujer había botas pesadas que hacían que la kunoichi supusiera que, aunque Hinata la había llamado a salir del grupo de mujeres acusando que no era una ninja. Si Ino tuviera que adivinar que la mujer de cabello azul era un mercenario de algún tipo y a menudo pasaba tiempo luchando en entornos inhóspitos.

Aparentemente, la mujer sintió que Ino la sacaba de la manada ya que ya no avanzaba con las otras mujeres, sino que cargaba rápidamente. Cuando la mujer cargó contra Ino, la rubia kunoichi notó que las manos de su oponente se cubrían de chakra. Comenzó a retroceder en parte para ganar algo de tiempo, pero también para abrir cierta distancia entre la mujer y los que la seguían. Terminó presionada contra la pared, y la mujer trató de aprovechar el error aparentemente novato aumentando su velocidad. Sin embargo, en el último momento, Ino se agachó cuando la mujer la atacó con la mano sacando una cicatriz en la pared. Sospechando que era papilla, Ino arremetió con una patada que derribó a la mujer mientras barría sus tobillos.

La mujer necesitaba cancelar su jutsu para que cuando se recuperara y sus manos golpearan el suelo no cortaran la tierra. Saltando de su posición agachada cuando las mujeres se pararon nuevamente, Ino la pateó en la cara y agarró la mano de la mujer antes de tropezar demasiado lejos de ella. Tirando de ella bruscamente hacia ella. Ino golpeó su puño contra el estómago de la mujer y cuando la mujer dobló el puño dio un paso atrás antes de levantar la pierna cerca de la cabeza para derribar el cráneo de su oponente y la sacó de la pelea.

Ino miró a su oponente y se sorprendió de lo hábil que la había golpeado. Durante algún tiempo después de su derrota por Sakura durante los Exámenes Chunin, e Ino lo consideró una derrota, la kunoichi Yamanaka había sufrido algunos problemas de autoestima. Como resultado, ella había comenzado a confiar más en su equipo para pelear sus batallas. Realmente no había perjudicado su desempeño ya que su equipo se había construido alrededor de sus habilidades con Chouji como el que se esperaba que peleara más. Aún así, fue solo después de su tiempo con Naruto que parte de su confianza en sí misma comenzó a regresar en parte a todo el apoyo que recibió de él. Cuando Ino se centró en las otras mujeres que ahora se acercaban, hizo a un lado esos pensamientos, ya que todavía no cambiaba el hecho de que tenía miedo de las emociones que la rodeaban. Por lo tanto, se concentró en la tarea en cuestión,

Hana siguió a Fu con su madre manteniendo el ritmo a su lado. Mientras corrían, el chakra dorado comenzó a filtrarse del antiguo jinchuriki mientras una construcción de energía crecía a su alrededor. Ese chakra luego pareció endurecerse en un caparazón que se parecía al exoesqueleto de un insecto, de modo que cuando se acercaron a la pared este, Fu apareció de los árboles de casi doce pies de altura y se parecía a un samurai con una armadura que parecía un escarabajo rinoceronte. Como resultado, ella fácilmente destruyó la estructura de diez pies de alto y cuatro pies de espesor. Al entrar en el patio, golpeó a algunos de los defensores. Su movimiento hacia adelante se detuvo cuando el cabello rubio envolvió a Fu, antes de tirar de ella hacia la pared. La construcción con Fu en el centro cayó hacia atrás y comenzó a luchar para ponerse de pie, especialmente cuando el cabello trató de mantenerlo en su lugar.

Hana vio a la mujer parada en una sección de la pared aún en pie, así que saltando comenzó a girar como una sierra para golpearla. Sin embargo, la mujer logró evitarla en su mayor parte, pero Hana aún logró cortar el cabello sosteniendo a Fu en su lugar. Se detuvo cerca del antiguo jinchuriki que comenzaba a ponerse de pie nuevamente, pero fue golpeada de rodillas por un rayo. Hana se giró para ver a una mujer con el pelo rojo cuyo flequillo le tapaba los ojos y la espalda terminaba en coletas gemelas. Estaba vestida con una falda y una chaqueta rojo sangre debajo de la cual llevaba una camisa morada. La mujer de piel oscura lanzó un beso hacia ella y de repente Hana sintió que el aire a su alrededor se enriquecía con electricidad estática. Hana se alejó de un salto justo cuando una gran bola de energía aparece donde estaba parada y probablemente la habría freído si no se hubiera movido.

Hana sintió otro ataque desde atrás y se giró para ver una gran masa de cabello rubio que viajaba hacia ella. Sorprendida de que la mujer cuyo cabello había cortado había vuelto a crecer tan rápido que sabía que no podría evitarlo. Sin embargo, Fu le devolvió el favor y estrelló su puño contra el lugar donde estaba la rubia enviándola y esa sección de la pared cayendo fuera del recinto.

"Gracias", dijo Hana, a lo que todo el torso de Fu se inclinó hacia adelante, haciendo que la Inuzuka pensara que estaba asintiendo con la cabeza en respuesta.

Fu se volvió para ver que otra mujer se había unido a la pelirroja, esta vestida con un tipo de uniforme militar y que sostenía un látigo azul. Para Fu, su nueva habilidad, que asumió que se obtuvo al romper su sello, era como estar suspendida en un líquido caliente dentro de una armadura. La mayoría de los ataques físicos apenas la escalonaron, sin embargo, cuando supo que el rayo la atrapó, no era completamente impermeable al dolor. Aún capaz de ver a pesar de estar dentro del cofre de su construcción, imaginó que se debía a los ojos blancos y brillantes dentro de la cabeza con casco. Al cargar a las dos mujeres, sintió que Hana saltaba sobre su hombro antes de saltar para atacar a la mujer a la que llamaba Whip debido al arma que sostenía.

Concentrándose en la otra mujer, cerró el puño donde estaba parada y se sorprendió cuando sintió que golpeaba algún tipo de barrera eléctrica. Luego, la mujer permitió que su jutsu se desvaneciera mientras agarraba el brazo grande y, a pesar del tamaño masivo de Fu, logró voltearla sobre su espalda. Luego, la mujer saltó al aire para lanzar una patada hacia el pecho de Fu, pero ella respondió disparando un jutsu de barro desde la mandíbula como la boca de su cabeza blindada enviando a su oponente a volar. Reconociendo que su tamaño más grande no la ayudaría mucho contra un oponente tan hábil, tiró de su chakra hacia adentro hasta que solo una capa delgada la cubrió antes de endurecerlo. La mujer que se recuperaba del jutsu de Fu lanzó un beso a la construcción gigante y cuando la bola de energía explotó en su pecho, Fu saltó en una versión más pequeña de la construcción. Fu pensó que había sorprendido que los ojos de las mujeres se abrieran de sorpresa cuando la kunoichi blindada apareció del arcón arruinado y aprovechó al cerrar rápidamente con la mujer. Fu se enteró de que ella era una luchadora, ya que se encontraba a una distancia sorprendente para que la mujer se escapara de su alcance con el fin de suplex. Fu logró romper la bodega, antes de agarrar a su oponente a cambio y saltó al aire. Nuevamente sorprendió a la mujer cuando las alas se extendieron desde el caparazón como una armadura en su espalda, haciendo que su salto se convirtiera en vuelo vertical. Alcanzando unos quince pies, cortó el chakra alimentando sus alas batientes para que comenzaran a caer de nuevo a la tierra donde estrelló a la mujer contra el suelo.

Tsume observó a los otros dos de su escuadrón luchar contra las dos mujeres. Estaba orgullosa de lo agresiva que se había vuelto su hija como resultado de su deseo de salvar a su pareja. Aplastando la cabeza de una mujer contra la guardia en la parte superior de la pared en la que estaba luchando, tuvo que admitir que estaba en un estado mental similar. Gruñó mientras se lanzaba hacia otro defensor que la golpeaba hacia abajo en la pasarela de la pared. Pero se alejó de un salto cuando la mujer fue golpeada nuevamente por un ataque destinado a ella. Mirando fijamente la masa de cabello rubio que se deslizaba hacia un lado de la pared, saltó hacia abajo después de girar en el familiar jutsu de su familia, Fang sobre Fang. El cabello bloqueó su ataque mientras se volvía increíblemente sólido. Tsume podía sentir los mechones sueltos del cabello tratando de envolverla, así que terminó su jutsu y saltó hacia atrás antes de que pudieran.

Aterrizando a cuatro patas, gruñó: "Te sugiero que retrocedas a menos que quieras un corte de pelo".

La mujer la miró con tristeza y respondió: "Ojalá pudiera. Por favor, no te detengas ".

Tsume asintió con la cabeza, pero hizo lo que la mujer le recomendó mientras cargaba hacia adelante nuevamente tratando de sacarla de la pelea.

Koharu no podía creer a quién se enfrentaba cuando la mujer bloqueó su patada levantando la pierna lo suficiente como para evitar el golpe. Luego tiró de la espada enfundada allí, obligando a la anciana de Konoha a retraer su pierna mientras acercaba la espada para detener a Yuugao.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, Kagura?" El comandante Anbu gritó con enojo mientras luchaba contra la espada del ninja desaparecido.

Koharu se sorprendió cuando la mujer preguntó sonando tan arrogante como el anciano recordó: "¿Te conozco?"

Yuugao cedió por un momento debido a su propia sorpresa y como resultado recibió una patada en el estómago. Mientras el capitán de Anbu se tambaleaba, Koharu se preguntó por qué Kagura parecía volver a su antiguo yo, ya que Tsunade había informado que después de su derrota años antes en manos del Hokage, la mujer parecía arrepentida del camino que había elegido. Aunque Tsunade nunca lo admitió, Koharu sospechó que mantenía sus oídos abiertos para el paradero de la mujer. Koharu también lo hizo, pero con el propósito de enviar a los Anbu a eliminarla. Sin embargo, los cuentos que habían llegado a sus oídos habían detenido su mano desde que Kagura había estado ayudando a los menos afortunados. Sospecha que Kanji fue la razón de la recaída en el mal y supuso que tal manipulación explicaría por qué no parecía recordar a Yuugao a pesar de no usar su máscara Anbu.

Yuugao cargó hacia adelante solo para fallar con su golpe de espada y ser enviada por el aire mientras Kagura usaba la empuñadura de su espada para atrapar al Anbu en la barbilla. Luego levantó la mano derecha y las cuerdas de chakra que rodeaban el tobillo de la mujer. Sin embargo, antes de que Kagura pudiera tirarla al suelo, Koharu les disparó un jutsu de fuego destruyendo las cuerdas y permitiendo que Yuugao se recuperara lo suficiente como para aterrizar sobre sus pies.

"Dos contra uno eh", dijo Kagura sonriendo con confianza. Agitándolos hacia adelante, dijo: "Al menos trata de hacer esto entretenido".

Ambas mujeres enmascaradas acusadas de que Koharu atacara primero usando taijutsu para obligar a Kagura a retroceder. El ninja desaparecido se mantuvo a la defensiva debido en parte a que Yuugao permanecía detrás del anciano que salía a atacar cada vez que veía una abertura. Kagura demostró que se merecía su rango de Anbu, ya que a pesar de enfrentarse a los dos luchadores excepcionalmente hábiles, logró no recibir ningún golpe debilitante. Aún así, se vio obligada a retroceder cada vez más en dirección a donde Tsunade y su escuadrón luchaban.

Kin empujó a la joven mujer respirando con dificultad mientras luchaba contra su valiente oponente que estaba vestido con un karate gi y pantalones azules de spandex. Una diadema roja le mantenía fuera de sus ojos su largo cabello castaño, que terminaba alrededor de su espalda baja en una trenza. Había golpeado la pared del sudeste con Yuugao y Koharu y mientras luchaban contra la mujer llamada Kagura. Había mantenido alejadas a algunas de las mujeres más débiles. Hasta que se topó con la mujer que ahora enfrentaba.

Aunque la mujer no parecía ser una guerrera, se comportó como alguien que había practicado las artes marciales toda su vida. Como resultado, ella mostró una comprensión simplista de cómo manejar el chakra. Un hecho que demostró mientras realizaba una patada giratoria que atrapó a Kin en la cara. Cuando Kin se alejó tambaleándose, la chica cargó hacia adelante y luego saltó sobre su trasero, primero se estrelló contra el pecho de Kin y la tiró al suelo. Enojada, esperó a que la joven cargara nuevamente antes de salir de su camino mientras lanzaba un uppercut corriendo. Kin arremetió con una patada que atrapó a la mujer en la espalda y la envió a navegar contra la pared cerca de la sección que Yuugao había derribado usando rollos de etiquetas explosivas que había colocado rápidamente.

La niña se recuperó, por lo que Kin agarró la espada que le había dado Yuugao y la mantuvo envainada detrás de su espalda y, al soltarla, golpeó la empuñadura en la cabeza de la niña aturdida y la sacó de la pelea. Dio un paso lateral y empujó una espada hacia su espalda, permitiendo que pasara a su lado y golpeó su codo contra la cara de su atacante. Cuando la mujer retrocedió, Kin vio que era uno de los esclavos con los que ya había lidiado y que, sin pensar en las heridas que había sufrido, estaba atacando nuevamente. Al ver que más mujeres comenzaban a pararse de nuevo, suspiró antes de atacar para sacarlas una vez más.

Sakura esperó tensamente deseando tener la habilidad de Hinata de mirar a través de las paredes para poder ver cómo estaba Naruto. Finalmente, Hinata dijo: "Todo está claro, excepto aquellos que permanecieron cerca del equipo barrera Sakura".

Sakura se lanzó desde cerca del poste que había estado esperando seguido de Haku y Anko. Mientras corrían, escuchó a Hinata maldecir, así que le preguntó preocupada: "Hinata, ¿qué es?"

Podía escuchar a la kunoichi pelear mientras respondía: "Nada ... solo mi presencia se ha notado ... no podré guiarte. Solo sigue descendiendo; Naruto y Tayuya están en la cámara más baja.

Sakura no respondió cuando Hinata apagó la radio para concentrarse en sus propios problemas. Al llegar a la pared, Sakura la derribó de manera similar a su maestra. Llegaron sin oposición y rápidamente se dirigieron al edificio central. Aunque acercándose desde la parte de atrás, donde no había entrada, Sakura no iba a dejar que eso la detuviera mientras golpeaba su puño contra el edificio creando un gran agujero. Se sorprendió al encontrar la habitación cubierta de niebla, cuatro mujeres salieron de la espesa niebla cargando directamente al médico de cabello rosado. Sakura los golpeó fácilmente a un lado, pero casi se comió un kunai que emergió del interior de la habitación. Anko lo desvió hacia ella cuando Haku se lanzó hacia la niebla para luchar contra la mujer que estaba dentro.

Sakura se agachó detrás del edificio y dijo: "Hinata, la habitación está cubierta de una niebla profunda. ¿Puedes guiarnos hacia las escaleras?

Hinata miró a la mujer que la había atacado. Era rubia y obviamente había sido entrenada como una shinobi y vestida de manera provocativa con un traje negro que dejaba al descubierto su amplio cofre. Hinata sonrió preguntándose cómo la mujer no se había quitado la ropa mientras empuñaba dos armas de bumerang que llevaba. Sin embargo, a pesar de que las armas sugerían que era una luchadora de largo alcance, la mujer había tratado de acercarse a ella y eso fue lo que la llevó a caer.

"Lo siento, ¿qué fue eso?" preguntó volviendo a encender su radio para responder a Sakura.

Sakura transmitió rápidamente la información, por lo que Hinata se movió a un nuevo punto de vista y miró al recinto diciendo: "Te haría poco bien. Alguien lanzó una barrera sobre la puerta que conducía hacia abajo. Lo más probable es que la misma persona que diseñó el principal, Kiyomi, probablemente tenga el mejor acceso a Naruto ahora ".

Sakura se negó a darse por vencida y dijo: "¿Qué hay de hacer nuestra propia entrada?"

Hinata sonrió cuando entendió a qué se refería Sakura y dijo: "Tu mejor disparo sería sobre el centro de la habitación. Haku, tu oponente es ... "

" Gracias ", dijo el antiguo ninja desaparecido cortésmente," pero ya sé dónde está ... tal como sabe dónde estoy. Sakura puedes proceder, ella no interferirá.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza mirando desde lejos como las dos mujeres se movían en la niebla con cada movimiento por una siendo contrarrestada por la otra, aunque ninguna estaba atacando todavía.

Haku podía decir que la mujer en la niebla era experta. Ella avanzaría sutil y silenciosamente y la mujer cambiaría su posición para contrarrestar. En cierto sentido, fue como una partida de ajedrez en la que ninguno de los oponentes pudo ver el movimiento que hizo el otro, pero casi instintivamente supo que había contrarrestado el que hicieron. La única conversación entre ellos hasta el momento había sido la mujer respondiendo a lo que le dijo a Sakura: "Por favor, no permitas que tus amigos entren. Tengo la tarea de proteger esta cámara y los mataré.

"No, no lo harás", respondió con calma. Se preguntó si Sakura no confiaba en sus habilidades lo suficiente como para protegerla a ella y a Anko. Sin embargo, un momento después, ambos entraron lentamente en la habitación guiados por Hinata. Haku esperó mientras los dos se movían lentamente manteniendo la guardia alta para un ataque y se dio cuenta de que los dos kunoichi estaban forzando la mano de la mujer atada con kanji. Finalmente, sin ninguna opción, ella se apresuró a los dos en silencio, sin embargo, se recuperó ya que Haku había creado una pared de hielo entre ellos y la mujer que usaba el vapor en el aire. Luego cargó contra la mujer a su vez pateándola en el pecho y sacándola del edificio. Siguiéndola por la puerta el puño de Sakura había hecho.

La mujer se puso de pie lentamente, revelando que vestía un atuendo jounin Kirigakure estándar aunque modificado, Haku asumió por Kanji, para mostrar más piel quitándose la camisa oscura de modo que solo la chaqueta antibalas cubriera su pecho. Aunque hermosa con ojos marrones y cabello rubio, esa belleza se vio disminuida por la mirada de desesperanza en el rostro de la mujer. Ella dio la sensación de que Kanji era solo el último en una larga serie de dificultades que había sufrido. Haku creía que había adquirido algunos conocimientos sobre por qué de una marca de esclavos que lucía en su brazo derecho.

La mujer pareció notar dónde descansaba la mirada enmascarada de Haku mientras inconscientemente la cavaba con la mano. "Lo siento", dijo Haku de todo corazón consciente de la dura vida que sufren los capturados para convertirse en esclavos. Una parte de la razón por la que Zabuza siempre había insistido en que actuara de manera más varonil era para evitar que fueran atacados por tales grupos. Como resultado de su propia educación, ella sabía que el marcador de esclavo en el brazo de la kunoichi pertenecía a un grupo llamado los Lobos del Sur, que era un grupo que operaba dentro del País de la Tierra casi exclusivamente.

"No importa", dijo la mujer bajando la mano y alcanzando dos cuchillas atadas a la mitad de su espalda.

El grito de "Shannero" cortó el aire, cuando el polvo salió del edificio y oscureció la visión de Haku de la mujer cuando Sakura hizo su entrada en los niveles inferiores del complejo. El kunoichi de la Niebla aprovechó la oportunidad para atacar, pero Haku paró el ataque con un kunai. La mujer de la niebla la atacó con su otra espada, pero Haku esquivó hacia atrás antes de lanzar un senbon que ella había palmeado con su otra mano. La kunoichi la golpeó pero se vio obligada a protegerse cuando Haku saltó hacia adelante en un esfuerzo por mantener la presión mientras Sakura y Anko completaban sus tareas.

Sakura aterrizó en el agujero que hizo y aterrizó junto a la forma inconsciente de una sacerdotisa vestida con túnicas negras. "Parece que alguien estaba esperando para saludarnos", dijo al sacudirse el polvo.

"Olvídala," dijo Anko aterrizando al lado del chunin. Hablando en su radio, preguntó: "Muy bien Hinata, ¿dónde está el estudio de este idiota?"

"Me imagino que una buena ubicación probable sería una habitación aproximadamente un piso más abajo de tu ubicación. Naruto estará dos pisos debajo de eso.

"Está bien", dijo Sakura saliendo corriendo por el pasillo en un esfuerzo por encontrar a su amante. Anko lo siguió, así que Sakura preguntó: "¿Estás seguro de que no necesitarás que te abra ninguna puerta?"

Anko le dio una sonrisa salvaje antes de sacar un papel de etiquetas explosivas y volteándola en su mano, dijo: "No, traje mi cerradura conmigo".

Naruto podía sentir la presencia de sus amantes de nuevo, así que sabía que la raqueta de arriba eran ellos. Pero en el momento todo eso era secundario a golpear la cara de Kanji. La furia que estaba experimentando lo asustaba, ya que, a diferencia de todas las otras veces que había estado enojado, esta no era una ira al rojo vivo. En cambio, parecía casi frío. Por mucho que la ira se dirigiera a Kanji, una buena parte de ella también se dirigió a sí mismo. La razón es que, como resultado de escuchar sus propios pensamientos oscuros sobre por qué las mujeres en su vida eran tan dedicadas a que se repitieran por un momento, le hizo preguntarse qué pasaría si Kanji tuviera relaciones sexuales con Tayuya.

Escuchar la confesión de Tayuya le había dado la fuerza para sobrecargar el dispositivo, pero no había borrado por completo las dudas mientras una voz continuaba repitiéndolas en su cabeza mientras pedía más y más chakra de su Bijuu. La voz parecía estar cada vez más frustrada porque en realidad parecía que el Bijuu encerrado dentro de él intentaba evitar que el chakra escapara del sello.

Naruto se vio obligado a dejar de golpear a Kanji ya que su esclavo Taki aparentemente había recibido suficientes instrucciones para atacar a cualquiera que lastimara a su amo. Él retrocedió lo suficiente para evitar el golpe de su espada en su garganta, pero iba a volver a golpear a Kanji cuando el hombre lo pateó.

"Ya es hora de que seas estúpida puta", gritó, poniéndose de pie para escapar. Pero al ver a Naruto enfocarse en saltar de nuevo hacia él, gritó: "Ah ... mátalo ya".

Taki cargó contra él rápidamente sacando su espada de detrás de su hombro para atacar. Pero Naruto atrapó su muñeca y la apuñaló contra el suelo en el anillo de hierro al que encadenaba el brazo de Tayuya. Luego le devolvió el golpe a Taki antes de patear la cuchilla rompiéndola y rompiendo el anillo que sostenía a Tayuya. Taki cargó hacia adelante otra vez, pero Tayuya sacudió su brazo libre y envolvió la cadena alrededor de los pies de la kunoichi y la tiró burlándose de ella. La kunoichi cayó al suelo y trató de desenredarse de la cadena. Sin embargo, Naruto rápidamente evitó esto golpeándola rápidamente en la mandíbula, dejándola inconsciente.

Moviéndose rápidamente hacia Tayuya para liberarla, él sonrió cuando ella dijo: "Sobre el maldito momento. ¿Qué estabas esperando que me salvara?

"Lo siento", dijo Naruto y, a pesar de la sonrisa, pudo decir que todavía estaba obsesionado por las palabras de Kanji ya que sus ojos parecían más opacos de lo normal.

Al acercarse, estaba a punto de acunar su rostro y recordarle sus sentimientos, pero un sonido atrajo su atención para revelar que Kanji golpeaba un ladrillo que abría un pasadizo secreto a la superficie. Antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera detenerlo, desapareció dentro y lo cerró detrás de él. Parecía que Naruto quería perseguirlo mientras preparaba un Rasengan. Sin embargo, un segundo después, el complejo comenzó a retumbar como si hubiera activado un mecanismo de autodestrucción. "Ah, mierda", gritó Tayuya frustrantemente mientras trataba de liberar a Fuku a pesar del colapso del techo, "¿Quién carajo vende esas cosas y por qué todos los gilipollas del mundo tienen uno?"

"Solo alégrate de que siempre parecían permitir suficiente tiempo para esc ..."

"Decías, FUC ...", respondió Tayuya con enojo, ya que todos los pilares parecían colapsar a la vez.

Naruto rápidamente la agarró a ella, a Fuku y a Taki, antes de que Hiraishined reapareciera dos veces más adentro para agarrar a Anko y Sakura cuando el complejo comenzó a colapsar hacia adentro.

Kiyomi podía escuchar la respiración irregular mientras se acercaba al final del túnel. Sin embargo, justo antes de llegar a ella, oyó que se activaba un interruptor seguido del sonido del compuesto que comenzaba a colapsar. Kanji apareció desde la oscuridad y se detuvo al verla diciendo: "Si quieres alguna posibilidad de salvar a tu maestro, mejor date prisa ..."

Kiyomi cerró la distancia más rápido de lo que el hombre podía responder y agarrándolo por el cuello dijo: "Una trampa tan básica no atraparía a Naruto". Inclinando la cabeza mientras miraba al hombre que luchaba mientras él intentaba respirar, ella dijo: "Puede que no lo sepas, pero te debo una deuda de gratitud. Como resultado de sus acciones, mi visión del mundo se ha expandido y me siento más cerca de ser lo que siempre estaba destinado a ser. Es una lástima que algún gusano pudiera intentar aferrarse al poder real. Supongo que esto fue todo para que Naruto se uniera a ti en cualquier esquema que hayas desarrollado para ti.

"Jódete ... perra", Kanji logró salir a pesar del apretón de hierro alrededor de su garganta.

Los ojos de Kiyomi se pusieron rojos cuando ella acercó su rostro al de ella para decirle: "No, jódete gusano". Luego canalizó su chakra hacia el hombre antes de arrojarlo detrás de ella, ya olvidándose de él. Kanji logró ponerse de pie, pero solo logró dar un paso o dos antes de colapsar cuando el vapor pareció salir de su cuerpo de sus ojos y boca. Dio un último grito cuando el fuego estalló desde su interior dejando atrás su esqueleto carbonizado.

Fue seguido por un grito femenino, antes de que la mujer a la que pertenecía gritara: "Te mataré".

Kiyomi se giró para ver a una sacerdotisa emerger del bosque que la atacaba salvajemente. Kiyomi la alejó con una cola de chakra antes de enfocarse nuevamente en el túnel como resultado del colapso del compuesto. Sintiendo que Naruto estaba a salvo, llamó a su radio, "Kanji ha sido tratado".

Tsunade estaba cubierta de cortes mientras luchaba contra su oponente. Sabía que podía curarlos fácilmente, pero dado que eso probablemente revelaría quién era ella para su enemigo, se abstuvo de hacerlo. Escuchó la declaración de Kiyomi sobre matar a Kanji, pero cuando Hinata informó: "Su chakra está volviendo a la normalidad", se relajó un poco. Ikaruga respondió empujando a Tsunade hacia atrás, haciendo que tropezara con algunos escombros y cayera, luego la mujer se preparó para apuñalarla en el pecho. "Vaya, parece que pierdes", dijo con aire de suficiencia, "nunca debes bajar la guardia".

"Estás libre de su jutsu", dijo Tsunade al notar que las otras mujeres corrían hacia el bosque.

"Oh, lo sé, pero ya te dije que matarte es para mí".

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera bajar la espada, la hoja de uno apareció a través de su pecho con un kunai golpeándola en el ojo desde la dirección opuesta que Tenten había arrojado. Mirando detrás de su oponente, Tsunade se sorprendió al ver que Kagura había arrojado su espada como una daga golpeando a la mujer en el pecho. Ikaruga bajó la mirada hacia la espada que había ayudado a matarla y dijo: "Kagura, tú ..." antes de derrumbarse.

Al no tener idea de a quién había salvado, la ninja desaparecida de Konoha dijo: "Le debía eso por ayudar a ese bastardo a capturarme. Créeme, ella tenía eso en camino.

Kagura se giró para irse haciendo que Tsunade la llamara por su nombre. Se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para mirar hacia atrás confundido antes de saltar la pared y desaparecer en el bosque. Al ver a Shizune también estaba cubierta de cortes, llamó a su radio, "Informe".

Tayuya observó a Naruto, quien a su vez observaba a la princesa Fuku. Era fácil ver que ambos estaban obsesionados por su tiempo con Kanji. Naruto se había quedado callado después de rescatarla, pero se había quedado cerca de ella mientras Sakura la revisaba para asegurarse de que Kanji no hubiera hecho nada mientras estaba inconsciente. Había muchas cosas que quería decirle al hombre rubio, pero supuso que podría esperar hasta después de la limpieza. Las ruinas compuestas todavía estaban ardiendo en ese momento como resultado de un jutsu de fuego que Kiyomi había lanzado por el túnel de escape. Fuku era el único esclavo que aún tenía en sus manos, pero eso fue solo porque ella había permanecido inconsciente, a diferencia de Taki, ya que los otros habían corrido hacia el bosque al estar libres de la influencia de Kanji.

Tsunade se preguntó cómo lo sabían, hasta que Tayuya le explicó cómo el chakra de Kanji se sentía frío y viscoso. Ella sugirió que sentir la desaparición de eso era probablemente lo que los había alertado de que estaban libres de Kanji. Pero se había dado cuenta de que describir su calidez como la suya no le había dado a Naruto ninguna paz, incluso cuando necesitaba explicar por qué no lo sentían todo el tiempo. Su explicación había sido que una persona solo solía perder el sol cuando desaparecía detrás de las nubes. Ella trató de explicarle que su mente era la suya, pero Ino había dado un paso al frente, diciendo: "He borrado sus recuerdos sobre cualquier detalle de que Naruto también tenga un harén. Para ella, el recuerdo será que Naruto estaba buscando al agente desaparecido de Koyuki. Se topó con Kanji porque un cazarrecompensas había estado usando su imagen mientras buscaba a la Princesa Fuku ".

"Gracias Ino," dijo Naruto alegrando un poco mientras se acercaba a ella.

Sin embargo, su buen humor se desvaneció rápidamente cuando Ino colocó una mano sobre su pecho y, incapaz de mirarlo, dijo: "Por favor, Naruto ... solo necesito espacio ahora ... no estoy seguro de qué soy yo o este jutsu, así que por favor".

Tayuya había estado a punto de gritarle a la rubia ya que en cierto sentido estaba jugando directamente con las burlas de Kanji. Sin embargo, Sakura la detuvo y cuando estaba a punto de gritarle, la chica de cabello rosado susurró: "Cálmate, se ha sentido insegura incluso antes de que todo esto comenzara".

"Entonces qué carajo ... eso es lo peor que podría haberle dicho. No estabas ahí abajo, ese hijo de puta le estaba llenando la cabeza con todo tipo de cosas así —respondió el pelirrojo con la misma suavidad.

Sakura levantó la vista preocupada, pero dijo: "No te preocupes, él se recuperará, ya verás".

Tayuya no estaba tan seguro, pero el asunto quedó en suspenso cuando Naruto tomó a la princesa en sus brazos. Se acercó a Tayuya y le preguntó: "¿Estás listo?"

Tayuya asintió agarrando a su amante justo cuando él desapareció del complejo en llamas y reaparecieron en la antigua Tierra de los Fideos en el lugar donde Tayuya había enterrado a uno de sus kunai. Naruto despertó a la princesa Fuku y después de asegurarse de que los recuerdos falsos sobre él se habían apoderado de ella, le informaron que la llevarían con su esposo. Fuku se había iluminado de inmediato, pero a medida que se acercaban a su palacio, la mujer comenzó a inquietarse cada vez más.

"E-tengo miedo", finalmente admitió, "debería despreciarme".

"No lo hace," le aseguró Tayuya a la mujer, "le expliqué la situación. Él sabe que Kanji te estaba controlando.

"Todavía no sé cómo lo hizo", dijo Fuku, "pero aún debería haber sido cauteloso con él". Yo solo ... estaba tan solo ya que Chikara siempre estaba tan ocupada ".

"Creo que es mejor si nadie aprende cómo te controló. Pero confía en mí tan pronto como Chikara te vea, todo estará bien.

Una vez que llegaron al palacio, fueron escoltados rápidamente a las cámaras del gobernador. Tayuya podía decir que Fuku estaba atento a los susurros sobre ella cuando pasaba a los sirvientes y visitantes al palacio. Aun así, la mujer se preparó para cualquier saludo que recibiría de su esposo e intentó caminar orgullosamente por los pasillos.

Al llegar a la sala de audiencia, miró hacia atrás con un poco de miedo, pero Tayuya le dirigió una sonrisa brillante. La mujer asintió con la cabeza al apoyo y abrió las puertas. Se quedó sin aliento al ver a su esposo ya que ahora estaba tan flaco. "Chikara", dijo preocupada por su salud.

Ella habría corrido hacia él, pero uno de los samurai presentes reconoció a Naruto gritando: "Ese es él, mi señor, el aprendiz del bastardo". Esto naturalmente causó que todos los hombres agarraran sus espadas.

Naruto pareció encogerse ante la descripción, por lo que Tayuya gritó: "Cállate". Dirigiendo su atención al gobernador, dijo: "Tu esposa ni siquiera estaría aquí en este momento si no fuera por él".

"¿Es esto verdad?"

"En cierto modo," dijo Naruto. Podía ver al samurai principal a punto de gritar sobre cómo Naruto había estado presente tres años antes, así que interrumpió al hombre y agregó: "Pero también es mi culpa que haya sufrido durante tanto tiempo". Jugó a tus hombres contra mí y usó el caos para escapar. Incluso se reunió conmigo más tarde para agradecerme ... Debería haberlo detenido, pero no me di cuenta de lo que había hecho o realmente era en ese momento. Probablemente lo habría dejado si no fuera porque esta mujer lo está investigando por ti.

Chikara miró a Naruto y Tayuya antes de decirles a sus hombres que guardaran sus armas. Mirando a su esposa, levantó los brazos y dijo: "Querida, cómo te he extrañado".

"Chikara", gritó la princesa cerrando la distancia en un instante y casi lo derriba.

Chikara la rodeó con sus brazos y casi tan pronto como se acurrucó en su calor, comenzó a llorar. "Shh, mi pequeña ciruela de azúcar. Todo ha terminado ahora. Nunca sufrirás así de nuevo, lo juro.

Naruto y Tayuya se volvieron para dejar a los dos amantes abrazados, pero Chikara los detuvo diciendo: "Cazarrecompensas, ¿qué hay de tu recompensa?"

Frotándose la cabeza avergonzada, dijo: "Llámame un blando, pero no puedo tomar dinero de un hombre que no quería nada más que el amor de su vida".

"Al menos dime tu nombre".

Tayuya rápidamente se protegió para parecerse al Sound-nin que había conocido esa noche diciendo: "Kin Tsuchi". Luego agarró a Naruto y los evitó afuera del palacio. Antes de que Naruto pudiera decir algo, ella preguntó: "¿Puedes llevarme de regreso a mi habitación de hotel?"

Naruto asintió, y un momento después estaba de vuelta en la Tierra de la Miel. Alejándose, dijo: "Bueno, ciertamente fue una noche agitada. No era nada de lo que esperaba que fuera ".

Naruto trató de esbozar una sonrisa, pero todavía parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos, así que tratando de distraerse presionó contra él y dijo seductoramente: "Ahora, ¿qué tal si te recompensa por salvarme?"

Ella levantó la vista para besarlo, pero Naruto retrocedió y sus ojos se atenuaron cuando su intento de seducirlo resultó contraproducente. "No, no, no", gritó mentalmente mientras él aparecía como él lo había hecho, ya que Kanji se había burlado de que el jutsu era la única razón por la que las mujeres a su alrededor lo deseaban.

Ella trató de enderezarlo, pero sonando mentalmente derrotada, él dijo: "Es tarde, Tayuya ... debo irme".

Antes de que ella pudiera detenerlo, desapareció en un destello rojo. De pie sola en su habitación de hotel, casi podía reír a su kanji, así que pateó una silla contra la pared y la hizo añicos y gritó: "¡Joder!"

Siguiente capítulo: Recuperando el Mojo perdido


	28. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 28

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío. Además, esta historia es una ficción de limón, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan. Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora. Gracias.

Capítulo 28: Recuperando el Mojo Perdido Parte I

Tsunade caminó hacia las aguas termales ubicadas en la propiedad de Kiyomi. Habían pasado tres semanas desde la exitosa incursión en el complejo de Kanji. Esa fue la misma cantidad de tiempo desde que Naruto había estado con cualquiera de sus amantes en un ambiente íntimo. Oh, todavía pasaba tiempo con ellos, pero las segundas cosas cambiaron en una dirección sexual, encontraría alguna razón para despegar. Había estado sucediendo durante casi un mes y todos sus amantes se preocupaban de que nunca terminara. Por eso había llamado a la reunión a la que se dirigía. Tsunade suspiró sabiendo que una vez que llegara a las aguas termales recibiría un sorbo de una pelirroja en particular. Esta vez, el Hokage tendría que admitir que ella se lo merecía, ya que había argumentado que había permitido que Naruto volviera a su estado habitual por su cuenta. Sin embargo, Tayuya se había negado inmediatamente y había argumentado en contra diciendo que tenían que actuar. Tsunade había respondido que cuanto más empujaban, más probable era que Naruto pensara que era simplemente el jutsu que los hacía. Ella había creído que lo último que Naruto realmente quería era que se alejaran de ellos y pensó que al hacerlo reconocería que controlaban sus propias acciones.

Tayuya no había sido influenciada, por lo que Tsunade había pedido un voto usando su citación para informar a los que estaban fuera de Konoha. Dado que la votación había sido una votación secreta, nadie sabía quién votó por qué, pero al final Tsunade había logrado hacer cumplir su decisión. Ella simplemente no pensó que varias semanas después todavía estarían esperando que él viniera. Era muy diferente a Naruto. A veces parecía ser su persona despreocupada normal, como cuando estaba almorzando con Ayame o entrenando con Sakura y Fu. Incluso llegó a su oficina solo para visitarla y conversar como solía hacerlo cuando estaba aburrido y el pueblo estaba en silencio. Le pareció que estaba tratando de convencerse de que eran las mismas personas que habían sido antes de que él recibiera el pergamino de Kanji. Tsunade sabía que estaban, por supuesto;

Eso era algo que todos querían arreglar de inmediato y con ese fin decidió llamar a todos los involucrados con Naruto a Konoha, excepto Konan por razones obvias. A decir verdad, después de la primera semana, Tsunade había decidido solicitar que todos vinieran a Konoha, pero se necesitaron otros dos para que sucediera. Al entrar en la casa de baños antes que la fuente termal, comenzó a quitarse la ropa y dejó caer su henge para aparecer como ahora realmente parecía, lo que si tenía que adivinar tenía aproximadamente diecinueve años. Mirando fijamente un espejo colocado dentro del vestuario, sonrió ante su reflejo, pero no llegó a sus ojos debido a todos los reveses que la ambición de Naruto había experimentado últimamente. Lo más apremiante es que la nudista rubia que amaba tenía miedo de que ella y las otras mujeres en las que había confiado solo estuvieran interesadas en él por el jutsu que le habían dado. Los otros los abordaría con el resto de sus compañeros miembros del harén.

Al salir, vio que era la última en llegar. Por mucho que esperaba, Tayuya le dirigió una mirada antes de dirigir su ira hacia Ino. Tsunade miró alrededor del área temática del bosque y vio que, al igual que ella, las mujeres presentes parecían haber perdido su brillo. Tsunade recordó cómo le dijo a Tenten que la razón por la que todos necesitaban poner a Naruto primero era porque él era el eje central de la familia que estaba siendo creada por sus acciones. Pero también fue porque él era la fuerza impulsora que los había inspirado a todos a mejorar su mundo y con su retirada, ese objetivo estaba al borde del colapso.

"Si tan solo pudieras ver cuán verdaderamente especial eres, mi amor", pensó antes de meterse en el agua. Suspiró mientras la calentaba, antes de decir: "Me alegra que hayan podido venir aquí".

Tayuya apartó su mirada de Ino para decir: "¿Por qué no vendríamos? Es nuestra oportunidad de tener una audiencia con el alto y poderoso Tsunade ".

Tsunade guardó su respuesta para sí misma ya que sabía que no ayudaría en nada. Además, podía ver que era un sentimiento compartido por algunos de los que estaban fuera de Konoha. Principalmente, Yugito, Temari y Matsuri, no podía culparlos por eso, ya que para ellos probablemente parecía que Tsunade había decidido y el resto de los Konoha-nin se habían ido. Eso y debido a la abstención de Kin, ya que, como ella dijo que técnicamente no era un miembro del harén, cuando se contaron los votos, resultó en un empate, por lo que se retiró del rango y dijo que el empate fue para mantenerse alejado de Naruto para muestra que el jutsu no los controló.

No hace falta decir que Tsunade no se sorprendió demasiado cuando su agenda había mostrado una reunión con el gerente de Koyuki para hablar sobre Konoha que suministra algunos lugares de rodaje para la próxima película de Spring Princess. Naturalmente, la película no había estado en la mente de Tayuya cuando ella le contó a Tsunade que ella le había dado tiempo a Naruto para que se acercara solo. Los dos se golpearon la cabeza y casi se golpean, pero por suerte Hinata había estado allí como su asistente y explicó que también había votado para darle espacio a Naruto. Ella había razonado que lo último que Naruto realmente quería era estar solo, y al darle ese espacio le convencería de que el jutsu no los estaba forzando inconscientemente a quedarse con él. Tayuya no estaba convencido exactamente hasta que Hinata agregó que confrontarlo al respecto podría ser el siguiente. Tsunade creía que Hinata dijo que hacerlo al revés quizás lo llevaría a creer que estaban enojados con él por rechazarlos, lo que era una posibilidad real de que lo hiciera ya que las emociones de la época aún estaban en carne viva. Al mirar a Hinata ahora, creía que el Hyuuga sentía que las cosas se habían calmado lo suficiente como para obligar a Naruto a reconocer sus sentimientos.

"Mira Tayuya", dijo Tsunade manteniendo su tono civilizado, "Puede que no te haya gustado, pero el voto fue un empate, así que ..."

"Entonces, ¿por qué fue lo que querías que ganó el día", dijo Yugito después de haber usado el sello del teletransportador dentro su apartamento después de asegurarse de que su horario para los próximos días fuera claro.

Tsunade dirigió su mirada a su compañera rubia antes de decir: "Porque el método que querías probar ya lo había usado Tayuya".

"Todavía no deberíamos haber solo ..."

Tsunade levantó la mano para silenciar la respuesta de Tayuya diciendo: "Mira, el método de darle espacio tampoco ha funcionado exactamente. No ha desaparecido de nuestras vidas, solo se retiró y sé que no estoy solo al decir que no estoy contento con el acuerdo actual. Por lo tanto, la agenda de hoy es encontrar una solución ... "Al ver un montón de sugerencias a punto de ser enviadas en su dirección, las detuvo diciendo:" Pero negocios antes que placer, damas. Sakura, ¿cómo están Guy y los demás?

"Están vivos solo por la resistencia de Guy", informó Sakura, "si no hubiera podido llegar al templo del Fuego desde donde enfrentaban a Pain, estarían muertos". Pero están fuera de lo peor por ahora ".

Tsunade asintió, recordando el mensaje frenético que había recibido del Jefe Monje del Templo del Fuego. Al principio pensó que eran los bandidos que lo habían atacado varios meses antes y se sospechaba que estaba detrás de la desaparición de un monje llamado Sora que había regresado. Sin embargo, se enteró rápidamente de que ese no era el caso y que el equipo de Yamato, Guy y Kakashi que había enviado para asegurar que el jutsu prohibido del clan Tsuchigumo no se encontrara con nadie más que el líder de Akatsuki. Tsunade y los demás, gracias a Konan, sabían que no era el verdadero líder sino una imagen pública de la organización. Pero dado que el hombre conocido como Tobi aún no había dado un paso adelante, actuar sobre esa información sería peligroso para Konan, ya que solo dos personas en Akatsuki estaban al tanto de ese hecho.

Tsunade estaba preocupada por Konan ya que de acuerdo con el informe que recibió de un Kakashi semiconsciente después de que lo transfirieron del templo a Konoha; El dolor había sido el único al que se habían enfrentado, aunque no podían estar seguros de si estaba solo. Según su informe después de derrotar a los bandidos, Kakashi, que había comenzado a sospechar que el hombre que actuaba como guardaespaldas por honor a la nieta del clan era en realidad un jinchuriki, había deseado hablar con él. Lo habían alcanzado después de que el hombre, Utakata, hubiera sido emboscado por seis hombres que se hacían llamar Dolor. Fue solo debido a las habilidades de observación de Kakashi, que habían identificado que los seis hombres con los que lucharon parecían compartir un testamento, así como el poder de Guy y Yamato que habían vivido para contar el encuentro. Según el informe, Utakata se había escapado cuando los tres Leaf-nin habían luchado contra el líder Akatsuki, pero no sabían si lo habían atrapado después. Esperaba que Pain estuviera solo, lo que significaba que simplemente había estado seguro de que podría manejar el jinchuriki y no sospechaba que los recientes contratiempos de los que la organización se estaba recuperando debido en parte a Jiraiya eran el resultado de que ella se volviera contra él. Por el momento, aunque Konan no estaba insinuando en sus mensajes raros que temía tal posibilidad, pero eso podría ser solo guardar las cosas para sí misma. No podía culpar a la mujer por esconder cosas como cuando Naruto se enteró de lo que había sucedido, casi se fue para desafiar a Pain. Pero al final, había cedido cuando Tsunade le había dicho que hacerlo podría poner a Konan en peligro y también señalar que si Pain podía hospitalizar a tres de los más fuertes de Konoha. Entonces, en su nivel actual, no tendría ninguna posibilidad.

Tsunade tomó la información al igual que las otras mujeres presentes y pudo ver la preocupación en sus rostros. El Hokage en ella sintió un momentáneo estallido de ira hacia Konan por contener tanta información sobre Pain, pero sabía que la mujer estaba a horcajadas en la traición de una organización o su amiga. Renunciar a información sobre el grupo pero no revelar nada sobre Pain era cómo estaba manejando el conflicto en este momento. En algún momento, Tsunade sabía que la mujer necesitaría tomar una decisión y solo esperaba que fuera antes de que las cosas con Akatsuki avanzaran demasiado.

"Eso es bueno", dijo Tsunade aliviada y refiriéndose a la condición de sus hombres, "¿Cuáles son sus resultados de las pruebas que realizó en Yakumo?" Tsunade contuvo un suspiro como resultado de la cara que Sakura hizo que le dijo que los resultados no eran buenos.

"Me temo que no le queda mucho tiempo", informó Sakura con tristeza. "Su cuerpo se está consumiendo y no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que comience a afectar su sistema respiratorio o su corazón. Además, ella no ha respondido a todos mis esfuerzos por tratarla ".

"¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué?" Tsunade preguntó haciendo que su aprendiz asintiera.

"Me tomó algo de molestia, pero Unkai finalmente admitió que nació con la enfermedad. El nacimiento había sido difícil para la madre de Yakumo y dado que ella ya había abortado varias veces, su esposo temía lo que otro intento podría provocar. Una parte de la razón por la que muchos de los Kurama ... "

"Lo siento, dijiste algo", dijo Kiyomi respondiendo a su antiguo nombre sin darse cuenta de que no se estaba hablando de que se había perdido en sus pensamientos. Era algo que Yoruichi había notado que su compañera Bijuu estaba haciendo más y más últimamente, lo que le permitía divagar. Sin mencionar que, aunque su cara era obviamente diferente de cuando ambos habían estado en sus viejos cuerpos, Kyuubi todavía reaccionó igual cuando se sintió culpable por algo. Yoruichi sonrió al recordar cómo el Viejo siempre había podido decir cuándo Kiyomi había estado mintiendo u ocultando algo, por lo que también había aprendido qué buscar. Al ver a Kiyomi mostrando esos rasgos ahora, como lo había hecho durante las últimas semanas, Yoruichi se preguntó de qué se trataba.

Sin embargo, lo dejó pasar por el momento cuando Sakura dijo: "Um ... lo siento, no te estaba hablando a ti, sino sobre el clan Kurama".

"Oh", dijo Bijuu en su tono con un toque de melancolía.

Sakura lo ignoró y dijo: "Como decía, el clan se niega a buscar atención médica del hospital debido a los viejos rumores de que el clan posee un Kekkei Genkai tan increíble".

"¿Qué quieres decir con rumores?" Tsunade preguntó confundido. "Por supuesto, Yakumo fue el primero en mostrarlo en mi vida pero ..."

Se interrumpió cuando Sakura sacudió la cabeza en señal negativa antes de decir: "Nunca existió realmente. El líder del clan Kurama en el momento de la fundación de Konoha creó un estilo de lucha que usaba genjutsu para atraer a los enemigos a un área de exterminio llena de trampas que ya había preparado. Como sus oponentes supuestamente murieron por las ilusiones que proyectaba, dejó que uno o dos se escaparan para difundir los rumores. Cuando esos sobrevivientes regresaron con refuerzos y vieron los cuerpos de los hombres que habían muerto como los sobrevivientes habían reclamado mientras estaban bajo el genjutsu, solidificaron los rumores ".

"Espera ... estás diciendo que fue un fraude", dijo Yugito, "logró matar al primer hermano de Raikage si mis lecciones de historia son correctas". Lo que me estás diciendo es un hombre tan duro como el Primero fue golpeado por humo y espejos ".

Sakura asintió con la cabeza. "Es cierto ... también fue asesinado por el Primer Raikage a su vez durante la Primera Guerra Shinobi. Solo puedo suponer que el Primer Raikage lo mantuvo en secreto para que nadie supiera que su hermano había sido asesinado por alguien que en teoría se suponía que era mucho más débil que él. El Primer Hokage también sabía su secreto, ya que lo había derrotado durante la fundación de Konoha y, a pesar de que su supuesta fuerza se revelaba como una mentira, el Primero todavía estaba lo suficientemente impresionado como para permitirle unirse como uno de los clanes fundadores. Aún así, con tantos clanes con líneas de sangre legítimas uniéndose a Konoha, los Kurama no querían que se revelara su secreto, por lo que afirmaron que al igual que el Primero era el único capaz de usar Wood Release, solo el Líder de los Kurama podía usar el suyo. Aún así, los otros miembros del clan eran increíblemente competentes con genjutsu, por lo que se creía la mentira ".

"Espera un segundo", dijo Shiho interrumpiendo al médico de cabello rosado, "Pero qué hay de ese incidente hace tres años. Por lo que entiendo, ella pudo hacer realidad las ilusiones.

"Cierto", dijo Sakura, "y la razón de esto se debió a lo que había mantenido la enfermedad con la que había nacido bajo control durante varios años. Como dije, los miembros de Kurama rechazan la ayuda médica para ocultar el hecho de que no hay nada único en su ADN que sugiera que tienen el potencial para un Kekkei Genkai ".

Shizune habló para decir: "Parece una coincidencia bastante extraña que Yakumo desarrolle misteriosamente una línea de sangre falsa en ese momento.

"Lo sé, y lo que le dio esa habilidad aún no está claro, aunque el hombre que lo hizo nos era conocido. La regla sobre no buscar ayuda médica de los médicos de Konoha a menos que fueran Kurama estaba casi rota por el bien de Yakumo, sin embargo, antes de que eso sucediera, un médico errante escuchó sobre la difícil situación de los nuevos padres. Se ofreció a curar a la niña e incluso darle las habilidades de las que se jactaba el clan.

"Eso fue bastante generoso de su parte", dijo Koharu con escepticismo.

"En realidad no", dijo Sakura con tono distante para el médico en cuestión. "Se llamaba Shinno y creo que utilizó a Yakumo como prueba de lo que había planeado para Amaru".

"Quieres decir que Shinno selló algún tipo de criatura dentro de Yakumo, ¿por qué? Sin mencionar cómo se enteró de que Kurama Kekkei Genkai era una mentira ". Koharu preguntó sorprendido.

"Bueno, dado que los Kurama no podían llevar a Yakumo a ninguno de los médicos no Kurama de la aldea, necesitaban encontrar uno que pudiera ayudar. Por lo tanto, sus padres fingieron ser nobles y buscaron médicos conocidos. Shinno ya había acumulado una reputación como sanador de primera clase en ese momento. Pero según Unkai, vio a través de su artimaña, pero les dijo que no se preocuparan ya que su única preocupación era por su paciente. Creo que la criatura que se hizo cargo de Yakumo no era solo su Id como creíamos, sino una entidad separada. Probablemente un precursor de esa cosa que dice ser la cola cero que Naruto enfrentó durante el ataque de Sky Country en Konoha. Shinno probablemente pensó que, al menos una vez que se hizo cargo, causaría algunos estragos en la aldea. Una vez que se destruyó, aunque su enfermedad ya no se mantenía bajo control y, por lo tanto, se estaba consumiendo ".

Tayuya pudo ver que la mayoría de las mujeres que conocían al nuevo heredero de Kurama estaban tristes por la noticia, así que preguntaron: "Oye, ¿por qué Naruto no la cura como a nosotros y a Kin?"

Kiyomi pareció superar su funk el tiempo suficiente para explicar: "Me temo que no es tan simple. Curar el tipo de daño que te causaron fue fácil, ya que fue causado en un solo punto en el tiempo, por así decirlo. Con Kin simplemente utilicé mi chakra para acelerar una recuperación que habría sucedido naturalmente ".

"Sí, pero ¿qué hay de hacer lo que hiciste cuando te hiciste cargo de ese cuerpo?", Preguntó Anko sacándose del agua para secarse al sol.

"Hay dos problemas con eso", dijo Tsunade antes de que Kiyomi pudiera responder. "La primera es la naturaleza de que tal cosa ocurra nuevamente. No olvidemos que la onda de chakra de Kiyomi fue clasificada como un evento desconocido pero beneficioso. Todavía se habla mucho de que es de origen sobrenatural. Pero, si vuelve a suceder, la gente exigirá respuestas sin importar cuán beneficioso haya sido ".

Koharu se inclinó hacia adelante desde donde estaba sentada en el borde del agua y apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas y cruzó las manos frente a la cara mientras agregaba: "Sin mencionar que si tales eventos continúan siendo perjudiciales para Danzou, sospechará que quien está detrás de ellos está contra él ".

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Koyuki preguntó con interés: "Los rumores de lo que sucedió se extendieron hasta Spring y considerando la cantidad de personas a las que ayudó, ¿cómo podría sospechar de un poder alineado contra él?"

Koharu se rió entre dientes antes de responder: "Cuando un hombre trama traición, ve enemigos en todas partes. Además, no olvidemos que Kiyomi se hizo cargo del cuerpo del fundador de Great Tree Shipping Company fue un duro golpe para Danzou ya que perdió los servicios de esa compañía para proyectos secretos de Root ". Koharu hizo una pausa cuando vio que varias mujeres habían olvidado ese punto, así que déjalo entrar antes de continuar: "Ahora está a punto de derrocar a Yakumo y luego, de repente, otro evento de chakra que la cura misteriosamente pone fin a otro de sus planes. No verá eso como una coincidencia. Quizás si sucediera nuevamente en el hospital, podría aceptarlo como un capricho del destino, pero cuando Sakura informó que Kurama se negó a visitar el Hospital Konoha para proteger su secreto. Eso significaría aumentar el área cubierta o cambiar el punto focal para que el compuesto Kurama sea golpeado. Teniendo en cuenta que viven en las afueras de la aldea, implicaría para Danzou que alguien o algo la estaba atacando para curar su enfermedad. No tomaría un poco de imaginación imaginar a Tsume, Tsunade, o podría estar detrás de esto, ya que nos oponemos tanto a la eliminación de Yakumo ".

"También hay otro problema ..." Sakura comenzó a agregar.

Pero Kiyomi la interrumpió y dijo: "También existe el factor de recaída".

"Huh, de qué estás hablando", preguntó Fubuki sentada al lado de su princesa.

"Mis poderes podrían curarla, pero solo sería por un corto tiempo si usara el método que hice en el hospital. Lo que hice allí fue usar mi chakra para curar el daño causado al cuerpo humano ... sin embargo, ciertas enfermedades pueden persistir incluso después de que un cuerpo se haya curado. Por ejemplo, Sakura había recibido un golpe en el brazo de Fu que había dejado un moretón. Cuando la onda de chakra golpeó, curó y, dado que era un daño simple, una vez que desapareció no regresó. Pero no se puede decir lo mismo de cosas como el cáncer u otras enfermedades ".

Tsunade asintió diciendo: "Es cierto, muchas de las personas con tales casos tuvieron recaídas. Pero debido a que continuamos observándolos, pudimos salvar a muchos de ellos. Puede que los haya curado temporalmente, pero al darnos la oportunidad de prepararnos nos dio la ventaja. Entonces, aunque dudo en seguir ese camino, no estoy dispuesto a descartarlo ".

Kiyomi asintió estando de acuerdo con el Hokage, pero dijo: "Yo tampoco. De hecho, podría curarla por completo, pero requeriría un método similar al que usé con Tayuya para curar su cuerpo debilitado después de despertarla. Necesitaría presionar contra ella para maximizar el contacto, así como para reducir la posibilidad de que mi chakra sea detectado ".

"Me temo que eso sería prácticamente imposible", dijo Sakura girándose en el agua en la que estaba sentada para mirar al Bijuu. "Yakumo es visto prácticamente a todas horas del día. Incluso mientras la examino es solo con los guardias personales cuidadosamente seleccionados de Unkai o él presente en la habitación. Ni siquiera he podido colocar el sello localizador en ella. Además, Danzou sería consciente de que incluso si utilizáramos el método más llamativo para curarla, es probable que recaiga. Simplemente usaría eso como un pretexto para que el consejo la despoje de su título.

"Todavía tenemos una semana antes de la próxima reunión del consejo donde tendremos que votar sobre el tema. Si llega el momento, Kiyomi enviará otra ola de chakra. Por lo menos nos dará algo de tiempo ", dijo Tsunade cerrando el tema por el momento.

"Todavía tenemos que lidiar con los conflictos que surgen en la Fuerza de Entrenamiento", dijo Temari cambiando el tema. "He transferido a varios de los recién llegados detrás de esto a Suna citando su incapacidad para llevarse bien. Sin embargo, los que quedaron y varios de los reemplazos simplemente están cambiando las tácticas. En lugar de incitar directamente a Leaf-nin a atacar, están actuando como mafiosos para indirectamente golpear a la gente. No puedo simplemente transferirlos, ya que no están haciendo nada más que expresar opiniones o plantear agravios pasados. Pero si esto sigue así, el Consejo Shinobi de regreso a casa va a exigir que regresemos a la aldea. Gaara no podrá ignorar estos eventos por mucho más tiempo ".

Suspirando, Tsunade dijo: "Asuma básicamente me ha dado el mismo informe. Parece que Danzou ha logrado deslizar algunos agitadores propios de nuestro lado. Sin mencionar que romper las pocas peleas no es suficiente para curar las viejas heridas que estos bastardos están reabriendo ". Mirando alrededor de las aguas termales, Tsunade pudo ver que la moral estaba en un nivel bajo que nunca antes habían experimentado desde que se unieron a Naruto. Ella personalmente creía que se debía a cómo había explicado que cada familia tenía una piedra fundamental sobre la cual todo estaba construido. Naruto era de ellos y debido a su retirada de todo lo relacionado con Harem, incluida su ambición, parecía que su sueño estaba al borde del colapso. Tomando en cuenta todas las caras, de alguna manera le molestaba admitir que, Como todos eran shinobi competentes, ella sintió que deberían ser capaces de mantener las cosas juntas hasta que él volviera. Pero, Naruto fue la chispa que los hizo mucho mejores y su forma de pensar tendió a unir a las personas de forma natural. Para Tsunade, eso nunca fue más evidente que recientemente cuando Koharu había descubierto lo que estaba sucediendo en la prisión. Tendría que admitir que nunca en un millón de años habría considerado pedirle a Suna que ayudara a cerrar la prisión creando una Fuerza de Entrenamiento compuesta por los shinobi de las dos aldeas. Eso fue algo que Naruto hizo casi por instinto y les tomó meses a los shinobi más experimentados como Danzou y Joseki, a quienes Temari sospechaba del lado de Suna de los recientes disturbios, incluso comenzar a contrarrestarlo. Aún así, Tsunade no estaba seguro de cómo solucionarlo, ya que Temari señaló que incluso transferir a los alborotadores solo haría que los que los reemplazaran cambiaran de táctica. Sin mencionar que no hizo nada para resolver los sentimientos heridos que dejaron sus acciones.

Ino la sorprendió al cambiar el tema nuevamente diciendo: "Además, está la situación de citas de Naruto".

"¿Qué te importa ...", comenzó a decir Tayuya, pero comenzó a temblar antes de mirar a Haku, que estaba sentada a su lado, mientras el agua a su alrededor se enfriaba rápidamente. El pelirrojo se echó hacia atrás, ceñudo, pero suspiró cuando el agua comenzó a calentarse.

Ino parecía herido, pero ignoró la pregunta para decir: "La gente está empezando a preguntarse por qué si Naruto y Sakura son un elemento con el que no han vuelto a salir. Retuve sus preguntas todo el tiempo que pude, pero se están volviendo persistentes ".

"Bueno, tal vez podríamos conseguir que la lleve a uno", sugirió Koharu, "Al menos necesita reconocer que no puede ignorar por completo las situaciones con las que ya estábamos lidiando".

"Sin embargo, si hacemos eso ..." Ino comenzó, pero se detuvo sentada en el agua sin querer admitir que no quería confirmar a Naruto y Sakura como un elemento exclusivo, incluso si en ese momento su distancia del grupo estaba trabajando en su favor

Tsunade tampoco quería exactamente eso, pero dijo: "Por lo menos este es un incendio que podemos enfrentar así que ..."

"Espera", dijo Tsume cortando el Hokage, "Antes de hacerlo, asegurémonos que es lo que queremos hacer Naruto me había pedido que mantuviera esto en secreto antes de comenzar a actuar como un idiota, pero me hizo trabajar en un medio para salir con todos. Todavía estaría en secreto, pero nos permitiría a todos tener el mismo acceso a él ".

Eso sorprendió a Tsunade, pero ella sonrió ante su consideración y preguntó: "¿Cómo?"

"Simple crearíamos un par de nuevas personas. Como todos aquí saben, nos he estado proporcionando la fórmula que borra el aroma de Naruto de nosotros y el nuestro. Si alguna vez buscó en las botellas que le he proporcionado, notará que hay un mechón de pelo dentro. Esto es lo que activa la fórmula diciéndole qué olor borrar.

Anko habló y preguntó: "Tu clan vende esas cosas mezcladas con perfume. Es un gran vendedor en el pueblo ya que la gente no quiere alertar a tu clan cuando están ocupados. Quiero decir que me alegro por los regalos. Pero, ¿qué tiene eso que ver con que Naruto salga con nosotros?

Tsume sonrió y dijo: "Lo que desconoces es que las cosas que puedes conseguir en la tienda no son nada comparadas con lo que he estado dando. Esta fórmula es un secreto conocido solo por el líder del clan. Quiero decir, piénsalo ... si una aldea rival compró una botella y separó el perfume de la fórmula, entonces les daría una ventaja a nuestros enemigos ".

"¿Supongo que lo han intentado antes?" Yuugao preguntó cruzando los brazos mientras se apoyaba contra una roca con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo.

"Sí, pero de lo que no son conscientes es que la fórmula emite un aroma que solo Inuzuka puede oler. Es posible que no sepamos quién o qué está ocultando, pero sabemos que hay algo allí. La fórmula que he estado proporcionando no da indicios del olor que falta ". Tsume sonrió al pensar en su compañero antes de decir: "Naruto me preguntó sobre esto después de que comencé a desmayarlo. Quería saber si era posible crear un aroma en lugar de simplemente enmascarar uno. Quería poder sacarnos a todos, así que desde entonces he estado trabajando en ello ".

"Por eso tomaste todos esos químicos del hospital", dijo Sakura recordando cómo Tsume había tomado algunos suministros hace un tiempo.

"Sí, dejé que Shizune hiciera lo que estaba haciendo recientemente para crear un par de identidades para nosotros. Supongo que ahora sería un buen momento para presentar esos detalles. Eso es si Naruto alguna vez llega a usar la identidad masculina para salir de nuevo ".

"Eso podría permitirnos salir con él en secreto", dijo Ino hablando en voz alta, "Pero aún tenemos que resolver el problema de que no sea visto con Sa ..."

"En realidad, no me importa usar la identidad falsa para salir con él". ", Dijo Sakura sorprendiendo a Ino, así como a algunos otros.

"Q-por qué", dijo Ayame tratando de ocultar su deseo por el lugar, "Quiero decir ... ¿por qué no quieres que te vean como saliendo con él?"

Sakura sacudió la cabeza y respondió: "Eso no es en absoluto. Me encantaría ser visto como su novia por el pueblo, pero esto es más para que todos podamos salir con él en público. Eso significa que tanto Naruto como quien esté con él deberán ser protegidos. Si se me ve como si saliera con él, eso significa que no podrás ser visto como algo más que un amigo ".

"Y-está girando hacia abajo para mí," Ayame dijo sorprendido, "¿Pero qué pasa con seguridad Hinata ..."

"Por desgracia data Naruto públicamente en una verdadera forma romántica le causaría mucho escrutinio. Los ancianos de mi clan fruncen el ceño ante las relaciones fuera del clan. Además de lo que creo que quiere decir Sakura, es que de todos sus amantes, tú eres el único dentro de la aldea que no tiene las habilidades necesarias para evitar tu apariencia exterior.

Ayame juntó los dedos y, aunque todos podían decir que quería el honor, todavía decía: "Aprendí a cubrir mi chakra aunque no podía ..."

"Hey, está bien", dijo Tsunade divertido, "Además, se sacudirá". los rumores sobre su vida amorosa y recordarle a la gente que no deberían creer todo lo que escuchan ".

"Pero no soy el único civil", dijo Ayame rápidamente.

Tsunami, después de haberse unido a Karin, que había dicho a sus protectores de genin que algo en casa requería su atención personal, al venir a la aldea al afirmar que quería visitar durante mucho tiempo se rió antes de decir: "Está bien que todos puedan ver cómo Cuánto lo quieres. Sin mencionar que mi hijo no está buscando un nuevo padre y estoy de acuerdo con que mi relación permanezca en secreto ".

"Y si el mío saliera a la luz, pondría en duda todas las acciones que he tomado recientemente". Koyuki luego agregó en voz baja, "Sin mencionar esos molestos pinchazos que los paparazzi comenzarían a acosarnos".

Ayame sonrió cuando comenzó a decir, "Gracias", una y otra vez. La mayoría de las mujeres sonreían, excepto por cierta rubia que recientemente había querido espacio.

"Aún así, todo esto es un punto discutible a menos que podamos sacar la cabeza de nuestro hombre de su trasero", dijo Tsume retomando el control de la conversación. Naturalmente, el recordatorio hizo que desapareciera la mayor parte del buen humor.

Ayame volvió a hundirse en el agua y dijo: "Pero no lo entiendo. Cuando solo somos él y yo en Ichiraku, parece ser su antiguo yo. Incluso no parece tan molesto si coqueteo un poco con él.

"No estoy sorprendido", dijo Tsunade después de un momento, "Él es el mismo conmigo. Sospecho que su deseo de tratarnos a todos por igual es responsable de su alejamiento de todos nosotros ".

"¿Qué estas diciendo?" Tayuya dijo levantándose enojado: "Si no fuera por algunos de nosotros, ¿todavía estaría bien con el jutsu?"

"En una forma de hablar, eso es exactamente lo que quiero decir".

"¡Oye! Solo porque tu chakra era rojo antes que el mío no significa ...

"Pero lo hace", dijo Tsunade cortando al ex pelirrojo Sound-nin, "Significa que teníamos un historial antes de que aparecieras en la imagen. Al igual que Ayame y él. Como tal, eso significa que tiene una mejor comprensión de cómo actuamos normalmente y, por lo tanto, puede estar más cómodo estando cerca de nosotros. Por ejemplo, cuando come en Ichiraku, sabe cómo se comportó normalmente Ayame y quizás debido a que ella confiesa sus sentimientos está más inclinado a creer que el jutsu no la ha afectado en el mismo grado. El problema es que Kanji sabía exactamente qué decirle para comenzar a dudar de nuestro afecto. En verdad, Naruto puede haber tenido dudas y las palabras de Kanji solo las hicieron parecer más reales ".

"Esa podría no ser la única razón detrás de su funk", dijo Yoruichi hablando mientras observaba a Kiyomi y sabía por la reacción de Bijuu al tema actual que estaba ocultando algo. "¿Por qué no nos dices qué crees que es, Kiyomi?"

El Bijuu en cuestión levantó la vista y sintió que todas las miradas de las mujeres se volvían hacia ella y suspiró antes de decir: "Creo que en parte tengo la culpa de algo que hice para evitar su sello". Al ver que las miradas de las mujeres se endurecían, ella dijo rápidamente: "No sabía que todavía estaba activo ..."

"Solo ve a explicar qué carajo hiciste", dijo Tayuya con enojo.

Kiyomi fulminó con la mirada a la mujer, pero primero bajó la mirada y dijo: "De vuelta durante el viaje de entrenamiento, Jiraiya intentó entrenar a Naruto en cómo manejar mi chakra. Para ello usó una llave que el Cuarto le había dejado para abrir el sello en parte. Aproveché la oportunidad para apoderarme de su cuerpo y casi escapé. Jiraiya logró reprimirme antes de que progresara tanto. Sin embargo, todavía dejó el sello en un estado debilitado ".

"Jiraiya nunca informó eso", dijo Tsunade sorprendido.

"No estoy sorprendido ... lo dejé gravemente herido. Hasta el día de hoy todavía no creo que se lo haya contado a Naruto, así que probablemente se lo guardó para sí mismo ". Mirando avergonzada, Kiyomi continuó: "Pero en ese momento vi una forma de escapar. La razón por la que pude asumir el control fue porque, a pesar de cómo puede parecer a veces. Siempre lleva una carga mayor de la que deja pasar ".

"¿No lo hiciste?" Yoruichi dijo inclinándose hacia adelante de repente teniendo una idea de lo que Kiyomi había hecho.

"No me juzgues", espetó Kiyomi, "que pareces tener una inclinación por lo que hice probablemente significa que lo has hecho tú mismo".

Yoruichi miró hacia otro lado y dijo: "Nunca he hecho eso Kiyomi. Cuando los jinchuriki de Kumogakure intentaran tomar el control de nosotros, se sentarían ante las Cataratas de la Verdad. Lo que has hecho es darle ese aspecto oscuro del poder de su alma usando tu propio chakra.

Kiyomi miró hacia otro lado pero asintió antes de decir: "Tenía la esperanza de que a medida que creciera su ira, eventualmente perdería la voluntad de mantenerme contenida". Yo ... pensé que se desvanecería sin que yo le diera chakra ".

"Cuando comenzaste a sospechar que esto estaba afectando a Naruto, ¿por qué no le pusiste fin?", Gritó Sakura enojada.

Kiyomi podía ver que las otras mujeres se sentían de manera similar, así que se puso de pie y dijo: "Yo ... no quería admitir que otra cosa que hice había lastimado a Naruto. Yo ... lo manejaré.

Las mujeres vieron al Bijuu irse con varias emociones e incluso después de que ella se fue, permaneció en silencio hasta que, "¿Qué debemos hacer?", Preguntó Hinata con tristeza.

"Simple, después de que Kiyomi maneja lo que necesita, le recordamos a ese idiota que él es tan nuestro como nosotros", respondió Tsunade con una sonrisa que lentamente comenzó a aparecer en los rostros de las otras mujeres. "Esto es lo que tengo en mente ..."

Kushina se sintió tonta mientras miraba nerviosamente una esquina mientras vestía su kunoichi y buscaba lo que creía que estaba detrás de la depresión de su hijo en las últimas semanas. Sin embargo, no pudo evitarlo, ya que durante ese tiempo había comenzado a temer que se estuviera produciendo algún tipo de inquietud dentro del sello. Al no ver nada, comenzó a avanzar por el pasillo que parecía un túnel oscuro lleno de tuberías. Sabía que podía cambiar la decoración, pero temía debido a su estado mental actual que el sello tomaría una apariencia aún más espeluznante. Mientras recorría los pasillos en silencio, si no sigilosamente, reflexionó sobre las últimas semanas. Habían sido tanto una bendición para ella como una fuente de preocupación. Lo bueno surgió del hecho de que por primera vez desde el despertar no estaba compartiendo a su hijo con un harén de mujeres. Como tal, les había dado a los dos la oportunidad de conocerse realmente sin que pareciera apresurado. Sin mencionar que no había necesitado estar constantemente en guardia por las dos lámparas en el departamento que representaban el encendido del sello.

Aunque una desventaja era que incluso cuando los dos estaban juntos, ella podía decir que incluso si él estaba a punto de reírse de algo que ella había dicho mientras bromeaban entre sí, una parte de él no se unía. Naruto hizo un excelente trabajo de ocultarlo, pero Kushina aún podía decirlo. A decir verdad, estaba sorprendida de que sus amantes se retiraran, pero rápidamente llegaron a la conclusión de que le estaban mostrando a Naruto que podían actuar independientemente de él si lo deseaban. El bastardo Kanji había hecho un excelente trabajo al convencer a Naruto de que su control se estaba extendiendo incluso a su subconsciente y, por lo tanto, había descubierto que, dado que lo último que Naruto quería era que lo dejaran solo, su retirada debía demostrarle que no era controlándolos.

Sin embargo, lo que sea que Kushina estaba buscando parecía estar evitando que realmente se apoderara. Sintió una punzada de culpa, ya que probablemente podría haber hecho más para convencer a su hijo sobre su verdad percibida de las acciones de su harén. Pero, lo que le impedía hacerlo era perder su acceso sin restricciones a él. No es algo fácil de abandonar, especialmente porque, como resultado, ella había podido pasar su decimoséptimo cumpleaños con él. Por supuesto, ella sabía que para él había sido un poco melancólico ya que aunque había visto a muchos de sus amantes durante todo el día, había sido de una manera menos íntima. Pero había dejado de lado esos sentimientos para disfrutar la noche con ella, ya que finalmente pudieron pasar otro cumpleaños juntos fuera del primero. Pensar en ello le hizo llorar por las comisuras de los ojos al recordarlo incluso comer el pastel que había imaginado para la ocasión solo para que pareciera aún más real para ella. También fue la primera vez que Kushina había deseado liberarse del sello ya que, aunque la noche había sido especial, también había sido silenciada debido a la falta de sensación. Por ejemplo, cuando había encendido las velas, no había podido sentir realmente el calor de ellas. En cambio, se había sentido como un recuerdo de lo que debería haber sentido. Casi como si fuera porque ella había experimentado tales eventos en el pasado y sin esos recuerdos no habría sentido nada. También fue la primera vez que Kushina había deseado liberarse del sello ya que, aunque la noche había sido especial, también había sido silenciada debido a la falta de sensación. Por ejemplo, cuando había encendido las velas, no había podido sentir realmente el calor de ellas. En cambio, se había sentido como un recuerdo de lo que debería haber sentido. Casi como si fuera porque ella había experimentado tales eventos en el pasado y sin esos recuerdos no habría sentido nada. También fue la primera vez que Kushina había deseado liberarse del sello ya que, aunque la noche había sido especial, también había sido silenciada debido a la falta de sensación. Por ejemplo, cuando había encendido las velas, no había podido sentir realmente el calor de ellas. En cambio, se había sentido como un recuerdo de lo que debería haber sentido. Casi como si fuera porque ella había experimentado tales eventos en el pasado y sin esos recuerdos no habría sentido nada.

Supuso que por eso Kyuubi se había aprovechado tan desesperadamente de las sensaciones que el uso de Naruto de The Temptation Touch y Binding había creado dentro del sello. Pero llegar a la conclusión de cómo la poca sensación que sentía en el sello había funcionado poco para resolver su propia necesidad creciente de placer físico. Era un problema ser amplificado en parte por la falta de sexo de su hijo. Esto se debió al hecho de que, dado que ella tenía acceso ilimitado a él, eso significaba que él tenía lo mismo con ella y lo único bueno que podía decir sobre las luces que se volvían verdes significaba que sabía que se quedaría sola por un tiempo para manejar la suya. necesidades. Aunque Kushina sabía que esas necesidades eran todas de naturaleza mental que hicieron poco para calmarla cuando se sentía particularmente excéntrica.

Kushina sintió el deseo de poner su mano entre sus piernas para darse un masaje rápido, pero dudaba que terminara allí. Sacudiendo la cabeza, pensó: "Deja de actuar como una adolescente cachonda y recuerda por qué viniste aquí".

Centrándose en su tarea, sabía que era un término relativo, pero teniendo en cuenta la condición oscura y húmeda de los túneles, era fácil imaginar que estaba en algunos pasillos subterráneos que conducían a un sótano húmedo. Con su enfoque una vez más en sintonía, recordó por qué sentía que una fuerza externa impedía que Naruto viera a sus amantes alejarse de lo que era. El primer evento ocurrió cuando Naruto se enfrentó a Kanji. Después de haber sobrecargado el dispositivo que sellaba su chakra, Kushina comenzó a darle a Naruto tanto chakra como pudo para asegurarse de que estaba en plena forma. Sin embargo, había necesitado detenerse rápidamente porque algo se había sentido ... mal al respecto. Casi como si lo estuvieran sacando y contaminando, haciendo que su hijo estuviera cada vez más enojado. Por supuesto, en el momento en que ella dudaba que él hubiera necesitado ayuda en ese sentido, pero Kushina ahora sospechaba que se trataba de una toma de control. Al igual que su conciencia se engancharía con el chakra que se estaba sacando del sello que le permitiría hacerse cargo. Recordando la condición que había dejado a su hijo, ella inmediatamente comenzó a tirar de su chakra hacia atrás. La entidad invisible había tirado inmediatamente por más y una especie de tira y afloja había comenzado entre ellos. Mientras luchaba contra la cosa que pedía chakra, podía sentir su ira y frustración tanto con ella como con la vida en general. Había dejado a Kushina con la sensación de que, fuera lo que fuese, nunca vería nada de lo que alegrarse. Recordando la condición que había dejado a su hijo, ella inmediatamente comenzó a tirar de su chakra hacia atrás. La entidad invisible había tirado inmediatamente por más y una especie de tira y afloja había comenzado entre ellos. Mientras luchaba contra la cosa que pedía chakra, podía sentir su ira y frustración tanto con ella como con la vida en general. Había dejado a Kushina con la sensación de que, fuera lo que fuese, nunca vería nada de lo que alegrarse. Recordando la condición que había dejado a su hijo, ella inmediatamente comenzó a tirar de su chakra hacia atrás. La entidad invisible había tirado inmediatamente por más y una especie de tira y afloja había comenzado entre ellos. Mientras luchaba contra la cosa que pedía chakra, podía sentir su ira y frustración tanto con ella como con la vida en general. Había dejado a Kushina con la sensación de que, fuera lo que fuese, nunca vería nada de lo que alegrarse.

Sin embargo, ese sentimiento era a su vez lo que la estaba ayudando a localizar lo que fuera. La malicia que estaba en el centro de ella asustó a Kushina, ya que podría muy bien ser algo natural dentro de su hijo. Después de todo, la vida de un jinchuriki era bastante difícil, aunque Kushina se había librado de esa vida gracias a nadie gracias a que solo un puñado de los más altos de la jerarquía de Konoha sabía que había contenido al Kyuubi. Había sido bastante estresante cuando finalmente le confesó la verdad a Minato. Ella se había sentido bastante tonta después debido a que él simplemente sonrió cuando él le dijo que no le importaba que ella fuera un recipiente para lo que muchos consideraban el más poderoso de Bijuu.

Al enterarse de que su hijo no había sido tan afortunado y, como tal, había pasado gran parte de su juventud solo, le rompió el corazón. Aún así, Kushina tuvo dificultades para imaginar a Naruto como la fuente del odio y el dolor que sentía. No es que fuera imposible que la ira fuera la de Naruto, sin embargo, era difícil creer lo profundo que era.

Al llegar a la esquina no vio nada, así que se dirigió por el pasillo. Mientras caminaba, pensó en la otra razón por la que sintió que su hijo estaba siendo manipulado por lo que estaba buscando. En general, comenzaría en la mañana o en la noche antes de irse a la cama con Naruto prometiendo al menos hablar con sus amantes. Sin embargo, algo comenzaría a susurrar y, con el paso del tiempo, ese susurro se había hecho cada vez más fuerte. Principalmente continuaría hasta que su duda se hiciera cargo, lo que obligaría a hablar con sus amantes por otro día y luego desaparecería. Solo recientemente había podido sentirlo todavía, aunque débilmente. Mientras los susurros se habían detenido cuando Naruto se había quedado dormido, Kushina aún podía sentir la malicia detrás de él. Mientras Naruto dormía,

Al llegar a otra esquina, se acercó con cuidado y luego asomó la cabeza para asegurarse de que lo que estaba buscando no la estaba esperando. Sin embargo, de repente, algo se cerró sobre su hombro por detrás, lo que provocó que la mujer gritara de miedo mientras su imaginación se volvía loca por el espíritu fantasmal que perseguía a su hijo que la dejaba caer. Ella se liberó saltando lejos de la amenaza potencial. Aterrizando en cuclillas, buscó un kunai más por reflejo que por cualquier plan para dañar realmente lo que la había tocado. Centrándose en la persona que ella dijo, "Kyuubi!"

"Ahora es Kiyomi", dijo la humana Bijuu molesta por el hecho de que Kushina usara su antiguo apodo y por el grito de sorpresa que la mujer había soltado.

Suponiendo que habían perdido el elemento sorpresa, los Bijuu simplemente comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo dejando atrás a la confundida madre.

"Hey", dijo Kushina rápidamente poniéndose al día con los Bijuu, "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? Tú y Naruto no están ... "

Kiyomi miró por encima del hombro sonriendo a la madre de su antiguo anfitrión y dijo:" Oh, definitivamente sabes si lo estuviéramos y mi conciencia definitivamente estaría demasiado ocupada para hablar contigo ".

Kushina se sonrojó ante lo que Bijuu aludía, pero al tomar el control de su vergüenza dijo: "Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

La diversión de Kiyomi desapareció para ser reemplazada por una mirada de miseria. "Poner fin a una trama que creía que se consumiría sola".

"Quieres decir que estás detrás de lo que ha estado molestando a Naruto", dijo Kushina cada vez más enojada. Sin embargo, viendo cuán llena de vergüenza estaba el Bijuu, Kushina comenzó a calmarse al recordar las palabras de su hijo sobre tratar de ver las cosas desde el punto de vista de otro. Con eso en mente, se dio cuenta de que lo que Kyuubi había hecho lo había hecho como prisionera haciendo todo lo posible para escapar. Sus emociones se relajaron y preguntó: "Entonces ... ¿qué hiciste exactamente?"

Kiyomi obviamente estaba sorprendida por la calma de Kushina. Dándole a la mujer una rápida mirada doble, se enfocó nuevamente antes de decir: "Tú, Konoha-nin, nunca trataste de dominar mis poderes, así que dudo que estés al tanto de algunos de los pasos necesarios".

"Eso es porque, en lo que respecta a Konoha, tenerte contenida fue suficiente", respondió Kushina siguiendo al Bijuu tratando de mantenerse alerta ante cualquier otra sorpresa. Preguntándose cómo se había escondido y al igual que su hijo tenía problemas para concentrarse, ella preguntó: "¿De dónde vienes?"

Kiyomi suspiró ante la incapacidad de su antiguo anfitrión para concentrarse antes de decir: "Hiraishiné en la habitación de su hijo y actualmente estoy parado sobre él canalizando mi chakra hacia él. Ahora, si podemos centrarnos en por qué estoy aquí?

"Lo siento ... Me preguntaba cómo apareciste detrás de mí", dijo Kushina correctamente reprendido.

"No, lo siento", respondió Kiyomi, "E-es solo que una vez más parece que estoy lastimando a Naruto".

Sintiendo el verdadero arrepentimiento de Kiyomi, Kushina colocó una mano tranquilizadora en el hombro de Bijuu y dijo: "Oye, concentrémonos en ponerle fin". Un momento después ella preguntó: "¿Qué es exactamente lo que estamos tratando de terminar?"

Kyuubi sonrió ante el gesto tranquilizador antes de asentir y decir: "Sí, en cualquier caso, como estaba diciendo, hubo pasos para dominar por completo el chakra de Bijuu. Uno de los más difíciles fue confrontarnos con el yo interior.

"¿Cómo sabes todo esto? Quiero decir que Mito Uzumaki fue tu primer anfitrión y todo lo que hizo fue mantenerte encerrado lejos del mundo ".

Kiyomi asintió antes de continuar, "Cierto, pero lo que aprendí al respecto lo hice desde el primer jinchuriki, Old Man Rikudou".

"El Sabio de los Seis Senderos", dijo Kushina con incredulidad, "Era real".

"Por supuesto que lo era, y probablemente lo que podrías considerar mi padre", dijo Kiyomi con reverencia. "Aunque él derrotó y selló a la bestia dentro de él. Solo realmente dominó su poder años después después de mucho ensayo y error. El primer paso para eso fue dominarse a sí mismo y para esa parte usó unas caídas místicas ubicadas en su templo. De ahí surgió la idea. Kiyomi permaneció en silencio por varios momentos antes de suspirar mientras continuaba: "La verdadera fuerza de un sello jinchuriki no es la fórmula utilizada, aunque esto puede ayudar mucho. Es la voluntad del anfitrión. No importa cuán perfecto sea el sello si el jinchuriki pierde el corazón o la voluntad, entonces el sello puede ser vencido o incluso anulado. Estoy seguro de que Naruto te ha contado cómo solía ser su amigo Gaara ... bastante inestable ".

Kushina asintió antes de decir: "Sí, pero después de su derrota, Naruto dijo que ya no sufría de esos brotes".

"Eso es porque la amistad de Naruto le dio la esperanza de que algún día pudiera ser valorado por la gente de Suna. Como resultado, también fortaleció su sello debido a su deseo de proteger y proteger a su compañero shinobi tanto del Bijuu que llevaba como de los peligros normales que enfrentaban ".

"Entonces lo que hiciste fue tratar de socavar la voluntad de Naruto", dijo Kushina algo de ira sangrando en su voz. Ella vio que los hombros de Kiyomi se estremecieron por el tono, así que trató de controlar su ira mientras preguntaba: "¿Cómo exactamente lo hiciste?"

"Volviendo a la cascada que mencioné, dije que el Sabio de los Seis Senderos dominó su propia oscuridad al mediar frente a las cataratas. Allí se enfrentó a una versión de sí mismo que mantuvo escondido del mundo ".

"Eso es bastante difícil de creer ya que todas las leyendas que he oído sobre él lo describen como un santo".

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de Kiyomi, pero se derritió cuando dijo: "Ningún hombre de carne y hueso está sin oscuridad. Simplemente se elevan por encima de él. Era un paso necesario ya que el chakra Bijuu de las colas de los Diez era pura malicia. Sin conocer la propia oscuridad, algún día corrompería por completo a la persona que la usa, ya que todas las formas oscuras en que podría usarse la tentaron ".

Kiyomi permaneció callada mientras se acercaban a una bifurcación en el camino. Kushina estaba a punto de preguntar qué camino tomar, ya que debido a la conversación ya no podía concentrarse lo suficiente como para encontrar la fuente de la malicia. Kiyomi, sin romper el paso, eligió el camino a la izquierda, causando que el antiguo jinchuriki y ahora Bijuu por derecho propio preguntaran: "¿Cómo sabías que ibas por este camino? ¿Aún puedes sentirlo?

"No ... ¿este camino no te parece familiar?" Cuando Kushina negó con la cabeza en negativo, Bijuu sonrió y dijo: "No, supongo que en ese momento estabas más concentrado en conocer a tu hijo". Kushina pareció confundida por un momento antes de que apareciera una mirada de comprensión, lo que hizo que Bijuu dijera: "Retomando lo que dejé podría decir que Jiraiya me dio la idea, aunque Sasuke Uchiha lo hizo posible".

"¿Eh? Qué quieres decir? ¿Cómo hizo posible el plan de tu hijo Mikoto?

"Naruto hace un excelente trabajo al cargar con sus propias cargas y mantenerlas alejadas de las personas. Su voluntad era como el acero y una razón para eso era su objetivo ser Hokage. Entendió lo difícil que sería, pero fue tan positivo una vez que lo logró que tendría muchos lazos con los demás que podría apreciar. Lo sabría ya que pasé innumerables años tratando de liberarme del sello. Sasuke Uchiha me dio lo único que necesitaba para hacer realidad mi sueño de escapar. Le presentó a Naruto un persistente sentimiento de duda.

"¿Estás diciendo que Naruto nunca había dudado de sí mismo hasta que Sasuke desertó?"

"No me malinterpretes. Dudaba de sí mismo ... pero siempre lo aplastaba rápidamente mientras se concentraba en su próximo objetivo para alcanzar la posición que soñaba. Además, en cierto nivel nunca dudó de que con suficiente tiempo y esfuerzo podría lograr algún resultado. Sasuke cambió todo eso. Oh, nunca dudó que podría y lo traería de vuelta ... pero comenzó a temer que, sin importar cuánto esfuerzo pusiera en él, nunca sería capaz de restablecer el vínculo de amistad que compartía con él y que el Uchiha era tan empeñado en cortar, algo que Jiraiya constantemente intentaba golpear en su cabeza.

Sorprendida de que la maestra de su esposo hiciera tal cosa, ella dijo: "Yo ... no puedo imaginarme a Jiraiya actuando tan fríamente".

"Viene de la experiencia", respondió Kiyomi después de un momento mientras se acercaban al final del corredor por el que viajaban, que terminaba en una puerta con una pequeña tubería que conducía a la pared, "No importa cuánto Naruto desee que Sasuke regrese. Jiraiya sabe que no va a suceder si el deseo es solo unilateral. Su propia historia con Orochimaru es prueba de ello. Con la duda viene la ira y eso fue lo que planeé explotar para escapar. Casi funcionó también cuando Jiraiya aflojó el sello usando la llave que Minato le dejó. Jiraiya apenas logró contenerme el tiempo suficiente para endurecer las restricciones en mi chakra. Aunque todavía dejó el sello en un estado debilitado y como resultado ... "

"Me creaste", una tercera voz llamó hacia ellos cuando la puerta al final del pasillo se abrió. Kushina jadeó cuando una persona que se parecía exactamente a Naruto estaba en la puerta aunque tenía pupilas rojas rodeadas de oscuridad. "Aunque quizás crear no sea la palabra correcta exactamente, más bien me dio suficiente chakra para que me manifestara".

Kiyomi asintió antes de decir: "Sí ... aunque lo que esperas lograr ahora es imposible de decir".

La versión oscura de Naruto sonrió mientras decía: "Mi sueño es el mismo. Voy a convertirme en el verdadero Naruto y luego voy a enseñarle a este pueblo apestoso una lección por todas las veces que me han faltado el respeto ".

Kushina y Kiyomi compartieron una mirada antes de que Uzumaki dijera: "Naruto ... cariño, no ..."

"Cállate", gritó el aspecto oscuro haciendo que la pelirroja retrocediera un paso, "No estabas allí. No tienes idea de la vida de mierda que tuve. ¿De verdad crees que ese bufón sonriente que conociste es quién es realmente tu hijo? Es solo una máscara que se volvió real ".

Al ver la cara de su hijo retorcerse en una chapa tan furiosa mientras escupía su ira hacia ella, las lágrimas aparecieron en los ojos de la mujer cuando dijo: "Tenía tantas ganas de estar allí para ti ... para darte ..."

"Pero tú no estabas" t ", dijo el Naruto Oscuro con frialdad las palabras apuñalando a Kushina como un cuchillo haciéndola preguntarse si así era como su hijo realmente se sentía por ella. Ella comenzó a abrazarse a sí misma cuando estaba a punto de sollozar.

Sin embargo, Kiyomi le puso una mano reconfortante en el hombro y dijo: "No dejes que sus palabras te molesten. Simplemente está actuando como lo había deseado también. Pero es por eso que Naruto ha estado tan ... retraído últimamente. Simplemente está usando sus propias dudas contra él.

"Es ... eso es muy frío de tu parte, Kyuubi", dijo el oscuro Naruto, "Hubo un tiempo en que me habías llamado el verdadero Naruto".

"Pero no lo eres", respondió Kiyomi con calma. "Eres simplemente una construcción de sus emociones negativas, dada una apariencia de vida debido a mi chakra y, sin duda, estás usando la plataforma que había sostenido el alma de Kushina para mantener tu existencia".

Dark Naruto sonrió y dijo: "Solo tienes razón en parte. Es cierto, aunque arrancaste la tubería del estrado, ella yacía dormida en la tubería, aún está activa. Pero con toda honestidad, ¿crees que he sido capaz de influir en él a tal grado fuera de los restos de chakra que también me dejaron acceder? El oscuro Naruto levantó la mano y de repente el corredor desapareció para ser reemplazado por las Cataratas de la Verdad.

"¿¡Cómo!?" Kiyomi exclamó mirando a su alrededor en estado de shock.

"¿Por qué estabas hablando de eso?" Dark Naruto dijo sonriendo, "Sabes que tienes algunos recuerdos bastante oscuros de este templo. Ah ... traición, es una emoción tan hermosa, por qué casi se siente tan bien como cuando Sasuke golpeó a ese Chidori en mi pecho ". Kushina se quedó sin aliento al escuchar que la versión oscura de su hijo decía: "Oh, lo siento, el bufón no te mencionó eso. Hace que te preguntes qué más te está ocultando, ¿no? Centrándose de nuevo en Kiyomi, dijo: "Vamos, Kyuubi, no finjas que realmente te molestas por el sueño de este bufón. Estas son las mismas personas que lo encerraron durante más de un siglo y realmente desea reunirse con sus hermanos. Son los mismos que siempre estuvieron celosos de ti y de tu poder. ¿Por qué imagino que estuvieron riéndose durante años después de abandonarte a los Uchih ...

"Cállate", gritó Kiyomi perdiendo la compostura, "no voy a ser enseñado por un títere que tengo la aspiración de ser real".

El oscuro Naruto se rió entre dientes diciendo: "Ahí vas de nuevo actuando como si yo no fuera el verdadero Naruto. Si todo lo que se necesita para ser considerado real es ser de carne y hueso, una vez que rompa los bufones, seré yo quien tome las decisiones porque, como bien sabes, ser considerado real es una cuestión de perspectiva ".

Por un momento, Kiyomi estaba confundida sobre a qué se refería la construcción de Naruto. Sin embargo, un recuerdo brilló cuando Madara se enfrentó a ella diciendo: "Kyuubi, eres simplemente una vida momentánea, una existencia temporal de energía fusionada ... energía que una vez fue una forma única". Golpeada por una revelación que pensó hacia el Naruto Oscuro, "¿Es así como me ves?"

El oscuro Naruto sonrió como si hubiera escuchado su pregunta silenciosa. Pero luego un par de brazos lo envolvieron por detrás y Kushina susurró suavemente: "No estoy segura de qué pensar de lo que eres en este momento ... pero me doy cuenta de que eres un aspecto de lo que mi hijo debe sentir en algunos nivel y como eres parte de él ... yo también te amo ".

El oscuro ojo de Naruto se abrió de par en par ante las palabras de Kushina. Gritó: "Suéltame", sin embargo, a pesar de sus palabras, la construcción de las oscuras emociones de Naruto pareció fundirse en el abrazo. Pero luego se sintió como si la existencia por la que tanto había luchado por mantener comenzara a desaparecer y sorprendió a la mujer al soltarla. Girando, formó un Rasengan en su mano gritando: "¿Crees que eso es todo lo que se necesitaría, escupiendo algunas tonterías sobre el amor para hacerme marchar?" Quiero ... La construcción se desvaneció cuando comenzó a hacer avanzar al Rasengan y Kushina pudo ver lágrimas en sus ojos.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera golpear, Kiyomi lo agarró por el cuello por detrás y casi antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, el oscuro Naruto estalló en chakra rojo cuando Kiyomi lo absorbió. Kushina sorprendida por el repentino final preguntó: "¿Q-qué hiciste?"

Kiyomi llevó la mano con la que había agarrado el aspecto oscuro de Naruto hacia su estómago y dijo: "Simplemente reabsorbí el chakra que le presté".

Kushina podía sentir que Kiyomi estaba ocultando algo, así que le preguntó: "Pero qué hay de ... bueno, él. Creo que solo quería una oportunidad de existir para experimentar ...

"Kushina, el asunto se ha resuelto", dijo Kiyomi frotando su estómago casi maternalmente, "Era solo un pequeño aspecto de la personalidad de tu hijo incapaz de sentir nada más que las emociones negativas que necesitaba para romper el sello. Esas emociones existen en tu hijo, pero no en la medida en que hubiera querido que creyeras.

Kushina no estaba segura de si Kiyomi creía lo que estaba diciendo. Sin embargo, como la alternativa sería liberar una vez más la oscuridad dentro de Naruto, ella asintió y aceptó las palabras de Bijuu.

Naruto se despertó sintiéndose sorprendentemente optimista y se sorprendió bastante cuando no comenzó a sentir de inmediato la voz insistente en la parte posterior de su cabeza tratando de recordarle las palabras de Kanji sobre las razones de sus amantes para cuidarlo. . Eso no quería decir que sus dudas acababan de desaparecer, pero parecían más manejables. Al levantarse de la cama, tuvo la extraña sensación de que alguien acababa de salir de la habitación. Pero se encogió de hombros adivinando que era su mente jugando con él, y considerando dónde había estado su mente en las últimas semanas, con gusto lo tomaría.

Ahora, aunque una nueva preocupación estaba entrando en su cabeza y esa era la forma de acercarse a sus amantes. Después de todo, habían pasado tres semanas y aunque todavía había tratado de pasar tiempo con ellos. Rápidamente frenaba cualquier cosa que se volviera física. Después de darse una ducha, se vistió y mientras desayunaba se preguntó cómo abordar mejor el tema cuando llamaron a su puerta. Al responder, se sorprendió al encontrar a un Anbu esperando al otro lado, "Um ... sí", preguntó decepcionado, aunque ya sabía que no era uno de sus amantes.

"Naruto Uzumaki", respondió el Anbu con rigidez, "Has sido convocado a la oficina del Hokage".

"¿Alguna idea de por qué?", Preguntó, aunque dudaba que pudiera obtener una respuesta.

"No", dijo el hombre antes de desaparecer en el humo.

Naruto cerró la puerta y se preguntó qué quería Tsunade. Él razonó que era por razones oficiales ya que ella había enviado un Anbu y no uno de sus otros amantes. Suspiró y comenzó a reprenderse mentalmente por haber tardado tanto en superar su miedo. Sacudió la cabeza para aclararla para evitar que se estableciera un estado de ánimo oscuro y decidió mostrarle a cada uno de sus amantes cuánto significaban para él. Era consciente de que se habían reunido en la aldea la noche anterior, aunque Karin parecía haberse ido ya como Tsunami, y el civil viajaba mucho más despacio.

Al salir de su departamento, lo cerró con llave y caminó lentamente hacia la oficina de Tsunade. Esperaba encontrarla sola y aunque podía sentir que Koharu cerca quería que las razones de su convocatoria no fueran importantes para poder pedirles que lo perdonaran por su reciente retiro. Sabía que su forma de manejar las cosas había sido infantil, pero su miedo extremo a que todo se basara en el jutsu hacía que pareciera casi imposible confrontarlo. Cada vez que intentaba convencerse de que lo mencionara, algo le susurraba sus preocupaciones más profundas. Un ejemplo de esto había sido antes de irse a dormir la noche anterior y al sentir que sus amantes se reunían, casi se había dirigido a sus aguas termales privadas. Pero justo antes de levantarse de la cama, su voz interior había dicho: "¿Y qué haces exactamente? Pregúntales, 'Hey, ¿estás seguro de que ninguno de ustedes está siendo controlado?' No importa el hecho de que incluso si lo son, rápidamente asegurarán que no lo son. Acéptalo, la única razón por la que has conocido alguna de sus dulces caricias es por ese jutsu. No eres nada especial, ni siquiera podrías salvar a tu mejor amigo y esperas cambiar el mundo ". Se había quedado dormido con la risa oscura de la voz mientras se acurrucaba en una bola sintiéndose muy pequeño.

Al llegar a la oficina, estaba a punto de tocar cuando la voz de Tsunade lo golpeó cuando ella llamó, "Entra Naruto".

Sentirse reforzada por el hecho de que si ella estaba usando su marca significaba que sus dos amantes probablemente estarían solos en la oficina. Entró felizmente pero se detuvo al ver la expresión seria en sus rostros. Tomando nota de que, aunque estaban solos, Koharu se vio obligada a parecerse a su edad natural en lugar de su apariencia más juvenil, y preguntó: "¿Qué pasa? A-akatuski no ha tenido en sus manos las seis colas, ¿verdad?

"Me temo que todavía no sabemos cuál es el estado de las seis colas. Aunque parecía que se escapó mientras Pain peleaba con Kakashi y los demás. No podemos estar seguros de si Akatsuki lo alcanzó desde entonces, "dijo Tsunade con tono grave.

"E-entonces, ¿qué es?" Dijo preocupado dividiendo su enfoque entre las dos mujeres.

Tsunade cruzó las manos frente a su cara mientras apoyaba los codos en su escritorio para ocultarle la boca a su amante. Su voz tenía el peso de su autoridad cuando dijo: "La razón por la que te hemos llamado aquí se debe a la necesidad de abordar tu reciente abandono de tus deberes".

"Huh", dijo Naruto con elegancia, "yo ... quiero decir, si esto se trata de mi ..."

Koharu todavía se encogió cuando su edad natural de setenta años atrajo su atención diciendo: "Naruto quizás no estés al tanto de que ha pasado más de un mes desde que He tomado una misión oficial para el pueblo.

Ambas mujeres sabían que lo último que Naruto esperaba era que hablaran de su actuación como shinobi. Tsunade aprovechó la oportunidad de mirar a Koharu para empujar una hoja de papel hacia él. Después de que el joven lo recogió para mirarlo, preguntó: "¿Qué es esto?"

"Esa es una lista de misiones con clasificación D, así como su evaluación física programada que tendrá que realizar hoy". Tsunade dijo su tono diciéndole a Naruto que no estaba de humor para debatir el asunto.

Sin embargo, Naruto no pudo evitar decir: "Ah, vamos, he estado entrenando todo este tiempo ... quiero decir que puedo entender la necesidad de ..."

"Naruto," dijo Tsunade interrumpiéndolo, "Eres un genin y según el código 9612-42b de Shinobi necesitas realizar tareas apropiadas a tu rango actual. Las misiones con clasificación D son exactamente lo que un genin debería realizar sin el beneficio de un equipo. Y aunque sabemos que has pasado mucho tiempo en el campo de entrenamiento durante estas semanas, eso no te excusa de realizar una misión a menos que pidas permiso, lo que no hiciste ".

Naruto se encogió de hombros antes de decir: "Está bien ... supongo que voy a empezar". Dirigiéndose a la puerta, caminó lentamente hacia la puerta, haciendo evidente que esperaba que uno de ellos lo detuviera y le hiciera saber que estaban bromeando o que querían hablar con él sobre su comportamiento reciente. Sin embargo, incluso después de que él abrió la puerta y nadie lo detuvo, pudieron escucharlo murmurar: "Perro caminando, hombre, odio el perro caminando".

Nanabi se puso un poco más recta cuando el sello que la prisión usaba para contener su chakra se apagó. Los otros prisioneros a su alrededor también se enderezaron cuando su chakra se volvió accesible nuevamente. Al observar algunas de las caras de sus compañeros prisioneros, se imaginó que muchos de ellos se habrían unido a Akame solo para tener acceso a su chakra nuevamente. Aún así, Nanabi solo se sintió a medio camino debido a su habilidad para usar su chakra Bijuu, ya que Kyuubi estaba sellado en su mayoría.

Nanabi ignoró la ira que su incapacidad para quitar el sello de Kyuubi por lo general provocó en ella para concentrarse en la tarea que tenía delante. Pasó un momento y estudió a sus compañeros de prisión que la rodeaban y también esperaban la señal para comenzar el entrenamiento del día. Aunque, para ser honesto, se sintió más como una prueba que como el habitual que se pone a prueba.

Los internos estaban abarrotados dentro de una habitación dentro de un complejo que los guardias chunin de la prisión usaban para entrenar. Al otro lado de la puerta, que los prisioneros esperaban detrás, había una habitación que podía modificarse para reflejar casi cualquier entorno. Por lo general, se burlaba para parecerse al interior de la prisión para que los guardias pudieran practicar lo que harían en caso de que los reclusos alguna vez se soltaran. Durante las últimas semanas, Nanabi y sus compañeros prisioneros se habían involucrado en batallas en varios tipos de entornos. Por lo general, sus oponentes serían otros nuevos reclutas para el esquema de Akame. Durante estas simulacros de batalla, se dijo que no querían que los internos mataran a sus oponentes, aunque todavía sucedió. Para sorpresa de Nanabi, Akame casi pareció alabar en silencio a los reclusos más sedientos de sangre debido a su desdén general por sus vidas. Al recibir un informe de una muerte o incluso presenciar una, a menudo se encogió de hombros y le susurró a su número dos, Bekko. El segundo al mando marcaría algo en un portapapeles que llevaría mientras observaban las sesiones de entrenamiento. Esto dejó a todos los prisioneros con la impresión de que ser lo más agresivo posible durante estas sesiones de entrenamiento era en realidad una ventaja.

Otra cosa que sorprendió a Nanabi fue que el entrenamiento no estaba orientado a hacer que los internos actuaran como un equipo. En cambio, era como si Akame simplemente estuviera sacrificando la manada de los prisioneros más débiles. Sin embargo, no estaba segura ya que todavía tenía problemas para entender por qué permitirían que bajara el número de prisioneros. Después de todo, si el enemigo al que se suponía que atacarían era Konoha, entonces los Bijuu pensaron que necesitarían a todas las personas capaces que pudieran obtener. Por lo tanto, Akame era un tipo de calidad sobre cantidad, o tenía algo más en su bolsillo que sentía que le daría una ventaja.

El enfoque de Nanabi se apartó de sus pensamientos cuando la voz de Akame comenzó a hablar a través de un altavoz. "Buenos días camaradas. Aunque imagino que mientras te sientas allí esperando la campana de inicio, probablemente te resulte difícil disfrutarla. Bueno, en aras de elevar tu estado de ánimo, te complacerá saber que este es el obstáculo final antes de convertirte oficialmente en uno de los soldados que recordarán al mundo lo que es ser un shinobi. Buena suerte ... ah, y trata de no morir ".

De repente sonó un ratonero y la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Nanabi se había posicionado para ser la primera en atravesarlo, y aunque eso podría haber sido un error si alguien la estuviera esperando al otro lado. Mientras no dudaba, pensó que si alguien estaba allí, se sorprenderían tanto como ella al comienzo repentino y no estarían lo suficientemente preparados como para perder a la primera persona. Corriendo hacia adelante, abrió la puerta donde estaba sorprendida y decepcionada al no encontrar a nadie esperándola. Los otros prisioneros comenzaron a seguirla para encontrar que el área estaba configurada para parecerse a un típico pueblo pequeño de una calle.

Aunque los edificios estaban completos, era obvio que habían sido utilizados muchas veces muy probablemente en escenarios sobre cómo someter a los delincuentes escapados en ese entorno. Como resultado del daño que le dio el aire de una ciudad abandonada debido a la falta de otras personas. Nanabi podía sentir que el resto de sus compañeros internos se movían incómodamente detrás de ella, ya que todos sabían que había algo allí para probarlos. Como no deseaba agruparse con el resto de la multitud, comenzó a pasear por el centro de la calle como si fuera suya. Su razón para ponerse en riesgo era simple. Necesitaba ser vista como uno de los soldados más valorados en la próxima rebelión. Pero si era por el plan de Kyuubi de derribar la revuelta inminente o por sus propias ambiciones, no estaba segura en ese momento. La verdad era que Nanabi tampoco estaba segura de lo que quería, además de tomar posesión de su nueva forma. Si pudiera romper el sello de Kyuubi, lo que expulsaría su voluntad de él y también estaba negando su plena posesión de su chakra Bijuu, no tendría necesidad de seguir jugando. Sin embargo, ella todavía estaba en blanco sobre qué hacer después, algo que la estaba molestando mucho. La razón es que durante más de cien años, después de haber sido la segunda Bijuu capturada por el hombre que se convertiría en el Primer Hokage, había anhelado su libertad, pero aparentemente no tenía idea de qué hacer una vez que la alcanzara. ella no tendría necesidad de seguir jugando más. Sin embargo, ella todavía estaba en blanco sobre qué hacer después, algo que la estaba molestando mucho. La razón es que durante más de cien años, después de haber sido la segunda Bijuu capturada por el hombre que se convertiría en el Primer Hokage, había anhelado su libertad, pero aparentemente no tenía idea de qué hacer una vez que la alcanzara. ella no tendría necesidad de seguir jugando más. Sin embargo, ella todavía estaba en blanco sobre qué hacer después, algo que la estaba molestando mucho. La razón es que durante más de cien años, después de haber sido la segunda Bijuu capturada por el hombre que se convertiría en el Primer Hokage, había anhelado su libertad, pero aparentemente no tenía idea de qué hacer una vez que la alcanzara.

La audacia de Nanabi valió la pena cuando salió de los dos primeros edificios por donde pasó dos hombres grandes que estallaron desde las paredes gritando "Ta-da". Girando hacia las amenazas y reconociendo a los legendarios estúpidos hermanos de Fujin y Raijin, sintió un poco de alivio mientras se dirigían directamente hacia los otros prisioneros. Sin embargo, no duró ya que sintió una presencia aterrizar detrás de ella. Volviéndose de nuevo, se encontró cara a cara con Mizuki, quien le dedicó una sonrisa divertida mientras decía: "¿No eres la valiente?"

Nanabi saltó hacia atrás creando cierta distancia y cuando entró en su posición de lucha solo se relajó un poco, ya que Mizuki, que permaneció completamente relajada, dijo: "Oye, no hay necesidad de pelear ... bueno, a menos que no me guste tu respuesta a mi propuesta".

Nanabi se burló cuando respondió: "¿Propuesta? ¿Así lo llamabas? Es curioso, para mí simplemente sonaba como una oferta para ser una de tus prostitutas.

La cara de Mizuki se oscureció cuando dijo: "Me parece que es un no. Qué lástima realmente adivinar, es importante recordarles por qué algunos de sus compañeros kunoichi fueron tan rápidos en aceptar mi protección ".

Nanabi frunció el ceño pero entendió por qué algunas de las otras mujeres se habían unido a Mizuki ya que era obvio que el director lo veía como algo especial. Debido a su estado, una de las mujeres a las que Mizuki había dado brillo no había necesitado molestarse con ninguno de los entrenamientos del resto de los nuevos reclutas. Sin mencionar que le había brindado protección contra cualquiera de los otros depredadores que la prisión tenía para ofrecer, además del que ella había alineado.

Para su sorpresa, Nanabi se encontró reacia a seguir su ejemplo a pesar de que cumpliría algunos de sus objetivos. El más obvio era ganar una buena posición en la rebelión de Akame, el otro, sin embargo, era una necesidad básica y era disfrutar de la emoción del sexo en su nueva forma. No tenía dudas de que Mizuki la usaría rápidamente de esa manera y que, junto con la pista interior del plan de Akame, estaría matando a dos pájaros de un tiro. Aún así, incluso sabiendo que algo le impedía aceptar convertirse en uno de los protectorados de Mizuki. Sin embargo, cada vez que pensaba en ello, siempre volvía a la imagen del amante de su anfitrión acunándola o acariciando su piel con ternura después de un momento de hacer el amor. Por supuesto, eso era todo, imagínate, ya que el que había estado en esa situación había sido Fu.

Pero fuera de esa razón, y aunque era el camino más difícil hacia donde quería llegar, pensó que otra forma de convertirse en uno de los soldados más confiables de Akame era patear al hombre parado frente a su trasero. Por lo tanto, endureciendo su postura, ella respondió: "Lo siento, pero soy más que capaz de cuidarme".

"¿Es eso así?" Mizuki preguntó que sus rasgos cambiaban mientras activaba su Animal Curse Mark convirtiéndose en el tigre humanoide de la marca que le regaló. Entonces el hombre cargó contra ella sosteniendo su brazo con garras detrás de él. Una vez que estuvo a una distancia sorprendente golpeó su estómago con la esperanza de derramar sus entrañas por todo el suelo. Ella saltó hacia atrás logrando evitar el golpe, pero Mizuki permitió que su impulso lo girara para poder arremeter con un pie. El talón se conectó con su rostro, enviando a la Bijuu volando hacia y a través de una de las paredes de los edificios del pueblo simulado.

Aterrizando dentro del edificio vacío, se levantó del suelo solo para ver a la mujer que leía el chaleco solo cero-cero-cero, sentada en el alféizar de una ventana. Parecía desinteresada en toda la batalla que tenía lugar afuera, pero dijo: "Quizás debiste haber dicho que sí a su oferta".

Nanabi fulminó con la mirada a la mujer, que llevaba un par de gafas de sol oscuras, y respondió: "Gracias por el consejo, pero ¿por qué no te importa tu propio negocio?"

Lejos de sentirse insultada, la mujer sonrió tanto como parecía permitirse antes de decir: "¿Estás segura? Podría manejar tu pequeño problema por ti.

Nanabi volvió a ponerse de pie cuando dijo: "De nuevo, gracias, pero como le dije, puedo cuidarme sola".

Un segundo después, un rugiente Mizuki irrumpió a través de otra sección de la pared de la pequeña casa con los brazos extendidos para golpearla. Nanabi levantó el brazo en un movimiento ascendente y, como si respondiera a ella, una columna de piedra se disparó desde el suelo atrapando al hombre bestia en el estómago mientras volaba hacia ella y lo disparaba por el techo. Nanabi comenzó a caminar hacia el agujero que había hecho en la pared, pero miró hacia atrás para ver la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de la mujer.

Nanabi sonrió antes de salir para ver dónde había aterrizado Mizuki. No podía culpar a la mujer por su sorpresa, ya que dudaba que hubiera alguien en el mundo que pudiera hacer lo que acababa de hacer: usar Earth Jutsu sin usar signos de mano. Por supuesto, había personas que podían usar arena o agua de manera similar, pero la mayor fuerza de los elementos de la tierra también era la razón por la cual no era un arma ofensiva tan grande y esa era su solidez. Por lo tanto, debido a esa solidez, se requería una gran cantidad de chakra para manipular. Eso no quería decir que la gente no hubiera pensado en formas de usarlo ofensivamente, pero aún así, a menos que en una cueva una persona pudiera literalmente derribar la casa, los ataques fueron lentos y difíciles de manejar. Sin mencionar que a menudo requerían bastantes señales para realizar.

Su mejor ejemplo de por qué los jutsu de la Tierra carecían de capacidad ofensiva surgió de cómo fue capturado su cuerpo. Nanabi había escuchado la historia de Kyuubi, quien había aprendido todo lo que pudo una vez que las siete colas tomaron el cuerpo, sobre cómo en el choque final su cuerpo había usado un Dragón de la Tierra. El viejo genin que la había capturado había contrarrestado con un Dragón de Agua. En el choque entre el jutsu, el jutsu del Dragón de Agua, más maleable y menos intensivo en chakra, finalmente ganó y debido a todo el chakra necesario para que el Dragón de la Tierra dejara su cuerpo casi exhausto.

Pero ahora, para Nanabi, el Jutsu de la Tierra casi parecía no necesitar chakra y respondió a su llamado y casi como si estuviera hecho de agua. Ella creía que esto se debía a su extrema habilidad con el chakra de la Tierra como resultado de su tiempo en Fu, así como al talento natural de su cuerpo anfitrión con él. Mientras pensaba en su nuevo talento para Earth Jutsu, trazó un paralelo con un hombre que recordaba haber enfrentado cuando el Senju había venido a capturarla. Había sido tan competente en jutsu acuático que podía usarlo incluso en los entornos más áridos y aparentemente podía crear un lago a partir de un desierto.

Al llegar al medio de la calle, pudo encontrar dónde aterrizó Mizuki, pero la encontró saltando desde lo alto de un edificio y aterrizó detrás de ella. Levantó su mano con garras hacia el cielo para abrirle la espalda, pero una serpiente de piedra se levantó del suelo para enrollarse a su alrededor. Las garras de Mizuki cortaron la serpiente de piedra haciendo que saltaran chispas. En el centro del jutsu, Nanabi giró y señaló hacia donde estaba Mizuki, haciendo que la serpiente de piedra se desenrollara y se lanzara hacia Mizuki, que lo atrapó en el pecho. El jutsu levantó al hombre-bestia de sus pies y lo llevó a través de un edificio antes de estrellarlo contra el suelo. El edificio por el que atravesó se derrumbó, causando que el área se cubriera de polvo y obstruyera temporalmente su vista.

Se calmó unos momentos más tarde para revelar a un muy enojado de Mizuki gruñendo y haciendo espuma en la boca. Nanabi no se enorgulleció de ver que parte de la espuma era rojiza, lo que indicaba que tenía algunas lesiones internas. Mizuki cargó contra su rugido de ira, así que giró creando otra serpiente de piedra que envió volando hacia su oponente. Esta vez, Mizuki estaba listo y usó sus garras para abrirse camino a través del jutsu. Alcanzando una garra hacia ella, Nanabi respondió golpeando el suelo haciendo que un pequeño poste de piedra se disparara golpeando al hombre en la mandíbula. Él tropezó hacia atrás, por lo que ella retiró su mano para golpearlo y varios grandes pedazos de piedra se reunieron alrededor de su puño creando un guantelete de piedra que se estrelló contra su cabeza. El golpe envió a Mizuki de rodillas y usó una mano para evitar colapsar por completo. Sin embargo, gritó de dolor cuando una punta de piedra lo atravesó antes de desenredarse para sujetarlo al suelo. Trató de usar su mano libre para liberar la otra, pero una serpiente de piedra se disparó desde el suelo envolviendo su muñeca. Le echó el brazo hacia atrás y lo dejó abierto para el Bijuu.

Nanabi caminó con un movimiento deliberado en sus caderas mientras deseaba que una espada apareciera en su mano enguantada. "Parece que eres el que necesita protección".

Antes de que pudiera blandir su arma hacia él, aunque sintió que su sello se volvía a encender cuando la voz de Akame llamó a través de los altavoces, "Eso es suficiente. Creo que también hemos visto todo lo que necesitamos ". Nanabi dirigió su atención hacia sus compañeros nuevos reclutas y vio que una buena parte todavía estaba viva. Ella notó que los dos hermanos no parecían peor por el desgaste, por lo que sospechaba que el final repentino de la prueba se debía a la situación de Mizuki. Se preguntó brevemente qué lo hacía tan especial ya que Akame no había terminado ninguna de las otras sesiones, incluso cuando algunos de los prisioneros se habían tomado su tiempo para matar a sus oponentes.

Sin embargo, por el momento, lo dejó ir cuando la mujer con el número triple cero pasó y dijo sarcásticamente: "Por suerte para ti, eso terminó cuando lo hizo Mizuki. Estoy seguro de que Akame lamentaría perder a su mascota favorita. Me pregunto qué te hace tan especial.

Un ahora humano Mizuki fulminó con la mirada a la mujer que sostenía su mano herida y respondió: "Cállate, vieja. Ni siquiera sé por qué Akame te molesta.

"Celosa", respondió la mujer con una sonrisa divertida, "Es porque yo también soy especial". Luego arremetió pateándolo en el costado de la cabeza y lo dejó inconsciente antes de volverse hacia Nanabi para decirle: "Pero yo no soy el único que soy yo. Después de todo, tendrás que mirar un poco".

Luego, la mujer comenzó a caminar hacia la salida y supuso que Mizuki y ella habían entrado. Nanabi se quedó con más preguntas que respuestas, como por qué Akame mantuvo a la mujer cerca ya que no parecía tener ninguna intención de ayudarlo, al menos por lo que Bijuu había visto. Sin embargo, a diferencia de Nanabi, la mujer no parecía ocultar ese hecho. Girando para regresar a la prisión principal para tomar una ducha caliente, Nanabi pensó que al menos si la mujer estaba interesada en ella sería prudente devolver ese interés.

Naruto aterrizó en un árbol a varias millas de la aldea y se preguntó por qué su primera misión del día estaba tan lejos. Normalmente, cuando realizaba una misión de pasear perros como genin, su equipo había ido a las perreras de Inuzuka ya que además de tener los mejores veterinarios. Todo y cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver incluso con perros civiles generalmente era manejado por un negocio de Inuzuka. Esperando que esta misión no fuera la versión canina de perseguir al gato Tora, buscó a su persona de contacto. Vio a Tsume a lo lejos y se sintió eufórico, pero teniendo en cuenta la recepción profesional que había recibido de Tsunade y Koharu rápidamente se contuvo. Cayó al suelo y corrió hacia su amante, cuya cara permaneció impasible, y dijo con calma: "Estoy aquí para la misión".

Él notó un collar alrededor del cuello de su amante mientras ella lo estudiaba antes de decir: "Toma esto".

Al mirar lo que ella colocó en su mano, vio un contrato de arrendamiento de cuero, pero al no ver a ningún canino estaba a punto de preguntarle a dónde fue su dueño cuando ella se alejó de él. Inmediatamente pudo ver que el extremo de la correa estaba conectado al collar alrededor de su cuello y antes de poder preguntar por qué desapareció en una nube de humo. Cuando se despejó, Tsume estaba desnudo frente a él, excepto por el collar. Sorprendido, Naruto comenzó a decir: "Tsume ... cuál es el significado ..."

Sin embargo, la mujer, sin darse la vuelta para mirarlo, colocó su dedo contra sus labios mientras decía: "No digas nada. Simplemente haz lo que dice la misión.

Podía escuchar varias emociones en su voz, la más prominente era la vergüenza. Pero antes de que pudiera encontrar las palabras para decir algo, ella se puso a cuatro patas y comenzó a caminar tirando de él. Naruto no podía imaginar qué poseería Tsume para hacer lo que ella era. Era muy diferente a todo lo que él esperaría de ella debido a su orgullo.

Mientras lo seguía, trató de mantener la cabeza recta, pero ser joven no podía ignorar por completo el hecho de que su amante desnudo le permitía caminar por el bosque como un perro. Una y otra vez trató de entender por qué lo estaba haciendo hasta que lo golpeó como una bofetada. Ella lo estaba haciendo por él. Ella estaba haciendo algo tan alejado de lo que su orgullo normalmente permitiría para mostrarle cuánto se preocupaba por él. Aún así, mientras caminaba rígidamente con la cabeza baja, había demostrado que su orgullo estaba en guerra con ella. También lo hizo sentir como un completo tonto por permitir que las palabras de Kanji solidificaran las dudas que había comenzado a sentir. Le hizo sentir como un bastardo por tener incluso dudas en primer lugar.

Deteniéndose, quería decirle a su amante que era suficiente, pero cuando la llamó, ella levantó la vista con una mirada que le decía que Tsume ya no estaba exactamente en casa. La mujer se volvió por completo cuando él soltó la correa de su rostro, mostrándole que su lado animal se había apoderado, lo que solo hizo que Naruto se sintiera peor por su comportamiento de las últimas semanas. Tanto Tsume como Hana ya que su relación con él no se había deslizado a su lado más primitivo. La razón por la que habían explicado era que, siempre y cuando se mantuvieran bien satisfechos sexualmente, tampoco era necesario. Sin embargo, debido a su reciente negligencia, pensó que ella lo había hecho simplemente como resultado de su propio deseo de que sus acciones condujeran a una ruptura con él.

Tsume probó esto acariciando la entrepierna de sus pantalones con su nariz. Se sintió un poco avergonzado por el hecho de que, a pesar de decirse a sí mismo que ver a Tsume degradarse por él no era algo que él quisiera, era una visión bastante erótica. Alcanzando él, ahuecó su rostro antes de decir: "Está bien, lo entiendo".

La cara de Tsume se iluminó casi inocentemente si ese término podía aplicarse a lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta tropezando ligeramente con la correa que todavía se conectaba a su collar. Naruto se agachó y se quitó el collar antes de tirarlo. Tsume, aunque todavía estaba perdida por su lujuria animal, reconoció el gesto de quitarse el collar y se dio la vuelta para lamer la cara de su amante. Naruto se rió suavemente cuando ella se puso de rodillas y su lengua le hizo cosquillas mientras mostraba su afecto. Luego se puso a cuatro patas y esta vez arañó su entrepierna como un perro abriría una puerta cuando fuera necesario. Naruto la giró antes de soltar su polla y frotarla a lo largo de la raja húmeda de su amante y le preguntó: "¿Es esto lo que quieres?"

Tsume gimió ante el contacto y luego aulló de placer cuando Naruto de un empujón enterró las bolas profundamente en su amante. Naruto inmediatamente comenzó a agitar su pasaje tan rápido y tan fuerte como pudo, no solo para darle a Tsume lo que ella necesitaba, sino que también le resultó difícil controlarse debido a la sensación ausente y perdida de tener su polla completamente rodeada por el calor solo un La mujer podría proporcionar. Sin embargo, a pesar de que sentía que podía explotar en cualquier momento, quería que Tsume lo disfrutara tanto como él decidió resolver hasta que ella llegara al clímax.

Mientras sus cuerpos continuaban moviéndose y retorciéndose uno contra el otro, Tsume miró sobre su hombro. A Naruto siempre le llamó la atención la forma en que algunas personas describían a sus amantes como animales en la cama. Asumió que esas personas nunca habían estado con un Inuzuka ya que la mirada que Tsume le estaba dando era otra cosa que las bochornosas y llenas de lujuria que recibió de sus otros amantes, incluido Tsume cuando no se perdió en su sangre Inuzuka. Esas miradas de lujuria siempre le gritaban: "Te necesito" o "Quiero que me arruines". Sin embargo, la mirada que estaba recibiendo de Tsume y de Hana decía: "Eres mi compañero". Pero no tenía la misma corriente subyacente de tensión sexual, pero al mismo tiempo implicaba un significado más profundo. Supuso que, en cierto sentido, en este momento, en lo que respecta a Tsume, eran hombre y esposa.

Tsume miró hacia otro lado y bajó la cabeza hacia el suelo del bosque cambiando el ángulo desde el que le acariciaba el interior. Sus gemidos se hicieron más pronunciados y cuando miró hacia atrás sus ojos se llenaron de la lujuria que solo un humano podía dar y cuando él sonrió para decir: "Bienvenido de nuevo". Apenas sacó la primera sílaba de su boca antes de que ella se estirara y agarró su chaqueta para llevarlo hacia ella en un beso acalorado. Sus lenguas se mezclaron entre sí, y tan pronto como Naruto se agachó para acariciar uno de sus senos, ella lo empujó. Ella lo siguió hacia atrás hasta que aterrizó sobre su espalda y se sentó encima de él con la espalda hacia él.

"¡¿Qué?!" Dijo Naruto sorprendido mientras miraba a su amante.

Tsume giró su cuerpo mientras aún estaba empalada en la polla gorda del rubio. Cuando se enfrentó a él nuevamente, dijo: "Shh, quiero que te sientes allí y observes mientras tomo lo que me has negado estas últimas semanas". Dicho esto, colocó sus pies planos en el suelo y extendió las piernas ampliamente. Luego usó sus poderosos muslos para levantar lentamente su cuerpo, dándole a Naruto una excelente vista mientras su pene pulgada a pulgada emergía de su túnel de amor.

Cuando solo la punta permaneció enterrada dentro de ella, ella se bajó lentamente y causó que ambos silbaran su aprobación una vez más, extendiendo sus entrañas con su intrusión. Cuando tocó fondo, simplemente comenzó el proceso nuevamente, excepto cada vez un poco más rápido. Después de varios minutos, Tsume se estaba golpeando hacia abajo y gritando su placer cuando su palo de mierda golpeó su lugar más profundo. Ella también fue ayudada por Naruto, quien la alcanzó debajo de sus muslos la ayudó en cada golpe ascendente.

Las manos de Tsume que habían estado descansando sobre sus rodillas mientras ella se levantaba y bajaba se movieron hacia el pecho de su joven amante mientras se acercaba a su liberación. Mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, ella gimió: "Me perdí esto ... no solo ... sexo ... joder ... la conexión también. S-lo sientes, ¿no?

Naruto encontró su mirada y aunque la lujuria estaba allí ahora, también podía ver la mirada que su lado animal le había dado antes. Naruto entendió entonces que para Tsume esto no era solo una aventura y que, de hecho, estaba diciendo en palabras lo que la mirada de su lado animal había transmitido: "Eres mi compañero".

Naruto retiró las manos de debajo de los muslos de su amante y acunó su rostro hacia sus labios antes de decir: "Sí". Se besaron apasionada y amorosamente mientras su orgasmo desgarraba a la pareja. Naruto depositó tres semanas de liberación acumulada en el canal de ordeño de Tsume.

Después de inundar su interior, Tsume rompió el beso y se sentó. Lentamente se levantó de la polla que la atravesó y al pasar por encima permitió que parte del semen mezclado con sus propios jugos de amor se escapara y cubriera su músculo de amor. Luego se volvió a sentar, asegurándose de no volver a empalarlo con él, pero usó su coño para frotar sus fluidos combinados en su piel. Luego se inclinó para descansar su cabeza contra su pecho para escuchar su corazón mientras volvía a la normalidad.

Una vez que lo hizo, ella preguntó mientras también le frotaba el pecho: "¿Sabes por qué estoy contigo? No es tu plan sino tú.

Naruto negó con la cabeza, ya que aunque ella había aceptado ayudarlo, nunca habían hablado de su relación más personal. Parte de la razón se debió a que Tsume intentaba mantenerlo a distancia. Dándole una idea de por qué ella dijo: "¿Sabes que mi esposo me dejó bien?"

"El es un idiota."

Tsume se rió ligeramente, un sonido bastante inusual de ella ya que era un sonido más femenino de lo que estaba acostumbrado. "Eso es evidente", dijo divertida. Pero adoptó un tono de seriedad al agregar: "Pero la verdad es que ... tampoco tengo la culpa". Sacando la cabeza de su pecho, se encontró con su mirada más suave de lo que él la había visto antes de perderse en su lado animal cuando dijo: "Amaba a mi esposo. Me dio a mis dos hijos maravillosos ... pero a cambio no pude darle lo que necesitaba ".

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"Una oportunidad de sentirse como un hombre", respondió la matriarca de Inuzuka, "yo era el jefe más joven del clan Inuzuka en la historia y algunos dicen que es el que más tiempo ha servido". Como resultado, nunca podría bajar la guardia ... incluso cuando estaba en la habitación ".

Naruto comenzó a entender a dónde iba Tsume e imaginó que ella también tenía que estar a cargo incluso durante el acto sexual. Estaba sorprendido ya que se imaginó que el lado animal estaba destinado a superar esto, así que le preguntó: "No podía hacerte someter incluso cuando ... bueno, ya sabes".

Una vez más, Tsume soltó una risa femenina cuando dijo: "Actuó como una perra en celo". Cuando él asintió, ella respondió: "Es cierto que los hombres Inuzuka nunca entran en la Lujuria. Algunos dicen que es porque desde la fundación del clan solo las mujeres han estado a cargo ... pero eso no quiere decir que incluso si nos acoplan, los reconocemos como los más fuertes ". Se estiró para poder mirar a los ojos de su amante mientras decía: "Lo sorprendente es que mi perra interna te reconoce como más fuerte ... pero tú también la calmas". Bajó la cabeza para que descansara sobre su hombro y dijo: "No sé si eso tiene sentido".

Naruto lo entendió ya que se imaginaba que también era por eso que la idea de que alguno de sus amantes estuviese con él únicamente debido a Binding lo había asustado tanto. Pero escuchar las palabras de Tsume solo podía decir: "Lo siento".

Ella lo hizo callar suavemente antes de besarlo suavemente antes de decir: "Entiendo lo que temías ... también fue en parte culpa mía otra vez. Debería haberte contado todo esto antes ... pero nuevamente tenía miedo de dejar que alguien se acercara demasiado.

"Debería haberte hablado sobre lo que estaba empezando a temer", dijo Naruto en respuesta.

"Sí deberías ... pero eso es lo que es una relación. Cometer errores y vencer ... lo importante es no guardar las cosas para ti hasta que lleguen a un punto en el que no se puedan tratar ".

Al recibir el asentimiento de Naruto, Tsume se inclinó y vio que su pene no se había ablandado para alcanzarlo y dijo: "Bien, ahora que la parte blanda está fuera del camino, todavía tengo algo de tiempo antes de tu próxima misión". Inclinándose, tomó su polla en su boca y comenzó a bañarla con toda la lujuria contenida que había necesitado soportar durante las últimas semanas mientras Naruto se preguntaba qué le depararía a continuación.

La sala estaba mortalmente silenciosa mientras los dos combatientes se miraban el uno al otro. Después de varios latidos se cargaron y después de cruzarse, la joven soltó un gruñido mientras agarraba su estómago donde había sido golpeada. "Ganador Hinata", gritó el miembro de la rama Hyuuga al ver el golpe limpio.

La sala estalló en un pequeño murmullo ante la victoria, especialmente porque aunque la hermana mayor había mejorado mucho desde sus días como genina. Hanabi todavía se consideraba el gran favorito en sus peleas. Hanabi se puso de pie antes de enfrentarse a su hermana e inclinar una acción de Hinata. Las hermanas se inclinaron ante su padre. Hiashi se puso de pie y dijo: "Hanabi, faltaba tu concentración. Tu oponente solo puede ser Hinata, pero eso no es excusa.

Hinata evitó encogerse ante el tono de su padre, pero su comentario todavía dolía amargamente. "Sí padre", respondió la joven con una rígida reverencia.

"Hinata, estabas adecuada", dijo Hiashi severamente antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación seguido de Hanabi.

Hinata se volvió ignorando algunas de las miradas que recibió, temiendo que pudiera llorar, ya que algunas de ellas simpatizaban al menos con los miembros de la Familia Branch. Sin embargo, aunque parecía decepcionado, su padre todavía la veía como un fracaso, ella se negó a dejar que la deprimiera. Debido principalmente al hecho de que a pesar de las palabras de su padre, Hanabi se había centrado completamente en la pelea y aún había perdido. Entró en su habitación y permitió que una pequeña sonrisa adornara sus labios antes de quitarse la ropa de práctica y ducharse. Su espíritu continuó aumentando ya que con su victoria contra su hermana significaba que había alcanzado uno de sus objetivos y, por lo tanto, merecía la recompensa que se había fijado para sí misma.

Cerrando el agua de su ducha, se secó antes de salir. Se movió para pararse frente a su espejo y lo limpió de la niebla para poder ver su reflejo. Luego activó su límite de línea de sangre. Respirando profundamente, soltó el genjutsu que ocultaba el color de su chakra y sintió lágrimas en sus ojos cuando apareció un rojo brillante. No había mirado su chakra desde la noche en que Sakura se había unido al harén y se había negado a sí misma saber de qué color era actualmente como una forma de concentrarse en fortalecerse. Ella creía que, sinceramente, había cambiado esa misma noche debido a lo que Naruto no solo le había prometido, sino también porque le había dicho cuánto se preocupaba por ella.

Volviendo a poner el genjutsu en su lugar, su chakra se volvió azul nuevamente y salió del baño todavía desnuda pero indiferente. Claro que estaba sola, pero en el pasado pasear desnuda por su habitación era algo que nunca podría imaginarse haciendo. Levantó el kimono y lo levantó para admirarlo, pero sintió un ceño amenazar con deslumbrar sus facciones. Fue debido a que Naruto se alejó de ella y de los demás. Hinata se había lastimado mucho por su retirada, pero al final había llegado a creer que se debía a la duda que tenía sobre algunos de sus otros amantes. Principalmente con los que tuvo la menor cantidad de interacción, pero dado que trató de tratarlos a todos por igual, eso significaba que tenía que retirarse de todos ellos de la misma manera.

Pero que Naruto no hubiera acudido a ella ni a ninguno de ellos con sus dudas realmente la había dejado bastante perturbada por el rubio. Pero cuando se calmó, se dio cuenta de que aunque él era íntimo con ellos, nunca había confiado realmente en la mayoría de ellos. Tsunade parecía ser una de las pocas excepciones a esto, pero incluso ella había sido sorprendida por su repentino retroceso.

Para Hinata, esto le había puesto de manifiesto por qué su chakra a pesar de su creencia de mucho tiempo de que amaba a Naruto no había sido rojo, y eso era porque nunca lo había visto como una persona completa. Ella lo había visto como alguien que nunca dejaba que ningún obstáculo le impidiera avanzar. Pero como persona que podría sufrir las mismas dudas que ella nunca. Como resultado, ella no podía realmente decir que lo amaba, ya que solo había estado interesada en las cosas sobre él que había sentido que necesitaba. Es decir, su confianza y nunca decir actitud de abandono, aunque ella sabía que parecía un poco tonto ahora teniendo en cuenta todo lo que compartían. Al enterarse de que él también tenía dudas, hizo mucho para humanizar al hombre que ella había afirmado que amaba, pero que nunca imaginó que estuviera tan llena de dudas como ella.

Vestida con el fino kimono, se recogió el pelo en un moño y dejó el complejo Hyuuga para dirigirse hacia la academia. Al llegar a su destino, se acercó a la mujer que tuvo la gentileza de conocerla a pesar de que era el fin de semana y su día libre. Tras saludarla, la princesa Hyuuga dijo: "Gracias de nuevo por dejarme usar Suzume-sensei".

Suzume, el instructor de kunoichi de la academia, se inclinó a cambio antes de decir: "Me sorprendió bastante su solicitud de usar la casa de la ceremonia del té. Siempre solías decir que nunca tendrías la confianza para realizarlo correctamente. Luego, la mujer indicó el pequeño edificio donde calificaría a sus alumnos mientras practicaban el arte de servir té de una manera refinada con un movimiento de cabeza.

Hinata le dedicó a su ex maestra una sonrisa que la mujer mayor nunca hubiera imaginado que la Hyuuga era capaz de poseer y respondió: "Bueno ... como solías decir, nunca digas nunca".

Suzume estudió a la joven que parecía haber florecido, antes de entregarle la llave del pequeño edificio cuando dijo: "Por favor, devuélvala a mi escritorio en la sala de profesores después de que haya terminado".

Hinata asintió y observó a la mujer irse antes de desbloquear el edificio y tener todo listo. Llevaba a cabo barridos con su Byakugan cada pocos minutos para asegurarse de que Suzume no decidiera acercarse a su antiguo alumno. Ella sonrió para sí misma mientras imaginaba la escena que se crearía especialmente si fuera durante lo que Hinata había planeado después de servir el té. Sabía que el maestro chunin había sido un objetivo en algún momento para proporcionar una idea del jutsu que le habían dado a Naruto. Pero con la inclusión en el harén de Shiho y su habilidad para decodificar el pergamino que Tayuya había conseguido, esos planes habían sido descartados. Aún así, a Hinata le costaba imaginar a la mujer como la potencial seductora que Tsunade había pintado.

Hinata escuchó pasos caminando por el porche que conducía a la casa de té y no se sorprendió cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Inclinándose ante el joven en la puerta, ella dijo: "Por favor, tome asiento y gracias por ayudarme a practicar la ceremonia del té".

"Um ... claro", respondió Naruto obviamente un poco confundido.

Hinata sonrió para sí misma, ya que considerar lo que Tsume había planeado que experimentara antes probablemente significaba que reunirse en una casa de té para tomar el té era lo último que esperaba. Naruto se sentó, aunque se imaginó que si Suzume estuviera presente, lo habría golpeado en la cabeza con el portapapeles que a menudo usaba al calificarla debido a su manera poco digna de hacerlo. Podía ver en su rostro que se sentía culpable por su reciente decisión de alejarse de sus amantes. Él comenzó a decir algo al respecto cuando ella lo silenció diciendo: "Por favor, no hable durante la ceremonia. Es tiempo de reflexionar tranquilamente ".

Él asintió e incluso se sentó un poco más erguida, haciéndola sonreír mientras ella realizaba los movimientos precisos de preparar el té. Para Hinata, la ceremonia era una forma de mostrar la confianza que le faltaba y creía que se había ganado del amor y la aceptación de Naruto por ella. También esperaba que, para variar, pudiera inculcarle algo. Llenó su taza y ella colocó el cucharón que había usado antes de ofrecerle la taza. Él ahuecó sus manos por un momento antes de tomarlo causando que la cara de la Hyuuga se calentara.

Naruto lo tragó y ella preguntó: "¿Fue bueno?"

"Si."

"¿Y en qué piensas?"

"¿Qué tan idiota he sido estas últimas semanas?"

Hinata lo reprendió suavemente diciéndole: "No eres un idiota Naruto. Ese no era el punto de esto ".

"Lo sé ... pero no cambia que yo fuera uno".

Hinata sacudió la cabeza antes de tomar suavemente su mano entre las suyas. Luego dijo: "Naruto, tómalo de alguien que sepa cómo las dudas pueden paralizar a una persona. Está bien. Lo importante es que los superes y te fortalezcas, además de aprender que puedes venir a nosotros ... a mí con todas tus preocupaciones ".

"Gracias Hinata," dijo Naruto tomando su mano y besándola.

Hinata sonrió y luego dirigió su atención a la tetera preguntando: "¿Quieres un poco más?"

"Sí, por favor", dijo recuperando algo de su buen humor habitual mientras miraba alrededor del pequeño edificio. Hinata sonrió y mientras su atención estaba en otro lugar ajustó su kimono para que dejara al descubierto un buen escote. Cuando su atención una vez más se centró en ella, pudo sentir sus ojos viajar sobre su cuerpo. "Um ... Hinata", dijo su voz llena de una combinación de confusión y excitación ante la apariencia de su escote blanco lechoso.

"Hmm", respondió ella inocentemente.

"N-nada", dijo rápidamente imaginando que ella sabía que ella casi se había quitado la ropa.

Hinata sí lo sabía y esta vez utilizó los movimientos precisos de preparar el té para volver loca a su hombre. Por ejemplo, ella se acercaría demasiado a la llama y luego, cuando se formaran unas gotas de sudor, se movería de tal manera que trazaría una línea directa al valle entre sus senos. Mientras se movía lenta y lo más eróticamente posible, dada la forma confinada que necesitaba para la ceremonia, trató de evaluar la reacción de Naruto y se alegró de verlo paralizado. Ella lo miró por el centro de su ojo mientras su mirada seguía una gota de sudor que se desprendió de su cuello para comenzar su viaje por su pecho. Cuando desapareció en su escote, lo vio lamer sus labios. Agregando un tono gutural a su voz, dijo: "Tu té está listo".

Naruto le quitó la copa ofrecida y ella se giró para atender la llama preguntando: "¿Quieres un poco más?"

Naruto volvió a beber la bebida, pero tenía sed de algo más y la dejó diciendo: "No te preocupes, puedo tomarla yo mismo".

Hinata dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa cuando Naruto la empujó hacia atrás para acceder a sus labios inferiores. "N-naruto ... no se ensuciará mi ropa".

Sin embargo, Naruto había logrado alcanzar entre los pliegues de su kimono y al no encontrar nada debajo dijo: "Sin ropa interior, Hinata. Algo me dice que querías ensuciarte.

Hinata estaba a punto de negarlo, pero la cabeza de su amante encontró su camino debajo de su ropa, lo que la hizo gemir de placer. Tirando de su boca con más fuerza contra su arranque, ella dijo: "E-eso no es verdad".

Él sonrió contra su piel y, agregando un dedo, comenzó a agitar su interior antes de decir: "Estos labios te están llamando mentirosa Hinata". Luego comenzó a lamer su arrebato mientras continuaba tocándola, agregando otro cuando ella comenzó a mover sus caderas en busca de más estimulación.

Hinata se echó hacia atrás aún más, renunciando a sus escasas protestas y apartó su kimono de sus senos para poder acariciarlos. Pellizcando sus pezones, continuó frotando su montículo contra la boca de Naruto. Habiendo perdido el calor de su aliento contra su coño, sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba, así que apartó una mano de su pezón para plantarlo en la parte superior de su cabeza y llevarlo justo donde necesitaba su lengua. Golpeó su clítoris con ella y ella se tensó mientras plantaba sus pies en el suelo levantando su trasero del suelo y se puso duro. Naruto cabalgó sus caderas móviles mientras bebía su esencia. Cuando sus caderas volvieron a la tierra, él sacó la cabeza de debajo de su ropa y trepó por su cuerpo y le dio un beso profundo y abrasador.

Saborearse a sí misma en sus labios realmente la encendió y cuando terminó el beso ella suplicó: "Naruto ... lo necesito".

Naruto se echó hacia atrás y luego de mirarla a los ojos asintió. Él se desnudó rápidamente, pero cuando ella se movió para hacer lo mismo, dijo: "No ... déjalo".

Hinata asintió, así que se echó hacia atrás alejando su kimono de su coño y dijo: "Por favor, lléname".

Naruto empujó su polla contra su arranque y lentamente empujó dentro. Una vez que estuvo completamente enterrado dentro de ella, ambos gimieron de satisfacción ante la sensación de estar conectados nuevamente. Hinata le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y dijo: "Bienvenido de nuevo".

Naruto le dio su sonrisa característica cuando dijo: "Es bueno estar de regreso". Luego comenzó a mover sus caderas haciendo que Hinata gimiera cuando su cuerpo comenzó a sentir las sensaciones que las acciones de Naruto estaban creando aquí. Sus movimientos fueron lentos y deliberados, como las acciones de Hinata durante la ceremonia del té. Los dos amantes se salpicaron la cara y el cuello con besos ligeros mientras continuaban bordeándose mutuamente para su inevitable liberación. Naruto se apartó lo suficiente como para agarrar el pecho de Hinata y lo apretó para que le presentara su pezón. Pasando la lengua alrededor de ella, Hinata lo atrajo hacia su teta para que se chupó el pezón en la boca. Dándole un mordisco con los dientes, sus gemidos aumentaron de volumen antes de decirle: "T-el ... mmmm ... el otro también".

Siguiendo su dirección, él cambió su enfoque arrastrando su lengua de un pezón al otro. "S-sí ..." ella gimió después de que su lengua completara su viaje.

Hinata también mostró su aprecio al flexionar los músculos de su coño alrededor de su herramienta, haciendo que él detuviera sus acciones por un momento y jadeara, "Maldita sea Hinata, me estás agarrando tan fuerte".

"E-es porque me estás haciendo sentir tan bien ... Naruto ... mmm ... más ... golpéame más ..."

"Como desees a mi princesa", le susurró al oído, haciendo que emitiera un pequeño chillido de alegría. El ritmo de Naruto se volvió más frenético a medida que sus empujes se volvieron más poderosos. Como resultado, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que su amante se retorciera debajo de él mientras ambos se acercaban a sus extremos individuales.

Sintiendo las señales reveladoras de que se acercaba a su fin, dijo: "H-hinata ... no puedo aguantar mucho más".

"G-adelante, cum ..." dijo ella, pero añadiendo una idea deliciosa, "Cum en mi boca ... Quiero saborearte también".

Naruto gimió antes de retirarse y darle a su polla varias bombas dirigidas a la boca abierta de Hyuuga mientras que con su mano libre le frotaba el coño. Él disparó su carga justo cuando su orgasmo lo golpeó, haciéndole mover sus caderas y apartar su puntería, lo que le hizo salpicar las tetas con su primer disparo antes de reajustar y golpear su boca con las siguientes ráfagas. Él la vio cerrar la boca haciendo que su semen desapareciera por su garganta y sintió que su polla se endurecía de nuevo por el contenido, "Mmmmm", que ella soltó cuando el calor de su semilla llegó a su estómago. La resurrección de su polla se completó por la forma en que ella usó el dedo índice de una mano para dibujar un pequeño patrón en espiral en el charco que había dejado en su pecho. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa sensual cuando notó que él la miraba y le hizo señas hacia adelante con dicho dedo antes de ponerlo en su boca para limpiar su esencia. Era una invitación que Naruto estaba muy dispuesto a aceptar y, cuando se lanzó hacia adelante, no podía creer que solo estuviera en el artículo número dos de la lista que le habían dado. Cuando Hinata hizo su parte para ayudarlo a recuperar su mojo, no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo pudo haber dudado de sus amantes durante tanto tiempo y por qué la voz que lo había estado presionando parecía estar tan silenciosa últimamente.

Siguiente capítulo: Recuperando Lost Mojo Parte II


	29. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 29

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío. Además, esta historia es una ficción de limón, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan. Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora. Gracias.

Capítulo 29: Recuperando el Mojo Perdido: Parte II

Konan se dirigió hacia la cima de la torre desde la cual Nagato gobernó sobre Ame. Aunque su comportamiento exterior no lo demostró, casi tenía miedo de entrar en la sala del trono convertida desde donde realizaba la mayor parte de sus negocios. Al abrir la puerta, frunció el ceño al ver que el hombre que decía ser Madara Uchiha ya estaba presente. También se debió a que estaba convencida de que acababa de interrumpir una conversación entre ellos. Uno en el que ella pudo haber sido el tema de conversación.

Entró en la habitación sin decir nada, como era su costumbre, pero por el pesado silencio que parecía llenar el aire, estuvo tentada de preguntar de qué habían estado hablando. Pero el silencio no fue lo que más la golpeó cuando se dirigió a su amiga de la infancia. Era la iluminación de la habitación. La sala del trono siempre se mantenía oscura, especialmente porque apenas le importaba a Nagato. Sin embargo, Konan había descubierto que desde su tiempo con Naruto la iluminación de la habitación siempre la molestaba. Siempre era peor cuando entraba por primera vez debido a la luz que venía detrás de ella. La razón era que siempre la dejaba con la sensación de que estaba perdiendo a su amigo por la oscuridad con la que él se rodeaba. Mientras caminaba a través de la luz que se derramaba desde el pasillo detrás de ella, Nagato la esperaría fuera de su alcance.

Konan sintió una pequeña punzada de preocupación cuando Nagato, como el Camino Deva, no se movió hacia ella, sino que permaneció cerca del hombre enmascarado. Se detuvo a punto de salir de la luz y preguntó: "¿Enviaste por mí?"

"Lo hice", dijo Nagato finalmente alejándose de Tobi para acercarse a ella. "Debido a los recientes ... reveses, parece que algunos de nuestros aliados necesitan recordar por qué no deberían jugar con Dios".

"Voy a estar alerta ..."

"No, nos encargaremos de esto personalmente", dijo Nagato comenzando a moverse hacia la puerta.

"¿No crees que eso está enviando el mensaje equivocado?", Dijo Konan viniendo detrás de él, "La organización podría estar tambaleándose por el desmantelamiento de Jiraiya y por los contratiempos que hemos recibido al tratar de capturar el jinchuriki. Pero para que vuelvas a salir tan pronto es innecesario. Estoy seguro de que a Kisame le encantaría manejar esa tarea.

El camino de Deva no se ralentizó al responder: "Sin duda, pero ya lo tengo realizando una tarea".

"Yo ... ya veo", dijo Konan, queriendo preguntar por qué no había sido informada. En cambio, ella dijo: "Iré a preparar el otro ..."

"No hay necesidad de eso", dijo Nagato una vez más interrumpiéndola, "He tenido a los técnicos trabajando en un amplificador para el transmisor de chakra. Esta será una oportunidad perfecta para probar su rango extendido y sus capacidades de salida de potencia. Sin embargo, no me gustaría desperdiciar demasiados activos si fallara ".

Konan fue sorprendido nuevamente por lo que Nagato acababa de revelar preguntándose cuándo había ordenado tales mejoras y por qué no le habían dicho. Pero en lugar de dar una pista sobre sus pensamientos, ella simplemente respondió: "Como quieras".

Tan pronto como la puerta de la sala del trono se cerró, Tobi gritó: "Qué cruel de tu parte colgar todos esos pequeños bocados de información frente a ella. Y aquí pensé que no creías mis afirmaciones de que ella te ha traicionado.

Saliendo de la oscuridad se encontraba el Camino Animal del Dolor, aunque debido al daño que Kakashi le había hecho al que él favorecía, era uno de los respaldos. Una voz suave y femenina respondió: "No hubo crueldad en mis acciones. Simplemente no vi ninguna razón para explicar completamente por qué Kisame estaba ocupada y, aunque encuentro sus afirmaciones, es una tonta para ser tonta. Es prudente que al menos tome algunas medidas en caso de que sea cierto. Además, si ella fuera una espía, aún no has identificado quién, ni cuándo ni cómo. ¿Necesito recordarte que comenzamos a sufrir contratiempos incluso antes de que ella fuera a Hot Spring Country? Ese fue el único período de tiempo en que pudo haber sido convertida ".

"Quizás, pero te digo que ya no está a bordo con lo que estamos planeando usar el Bijuu. Ella nos ha traicionado. Traicionado."

"Entonces le estoy presentando una mejor oportunidad para deshacerse de mí. Solo con un solo camino y ella si es la traidora, entonces aprovechará la oportunidad para atacar. Ahora, ¿cuánto tiempo le tomará a Kisame sellar las seis colas en la estatua?

"Solo, al menos un mes, tal vez más. Es bueno que haya decidido verificar tu progreso. Más bien conveniente que se deslice por Konan.

"En caso de que hayas olvidado que él también se me escapó".

"Pero estabas ocupado. ¿No era su parte permanecer oculta y asegurarse de que no se escapara?

La mirada de Nagato se endureció antes de decir: "¿La viste permitir que se escapara? El anfitrión de las seis colas era un hábil Mist-nin y usó el jutsu Hidden Mist para permitir que tanto él como Leaf se escaparan. A menos que me digas que yo tampoco hice todo lo posible por capturar el jinchuriki ".

"En absoluto, simplemente estoy haciendo una observación".

"Puedes continuar haciéndolos en otro lugar. ¿No tienes un Uchiha para cuidar niños?

"Entonces me iré. Mírate a ti mismo Nagato; nunca has probado el dolor de la traición ".

"Qué tontería decir. Conoces mi historia ... sabes que tanto Konan como yo sabemos lo que es ser traicionado, "dijo Nagato despectivamente mientras se alejaba del hombre enmascarado.

"Ser traicionado por un líder u organización es una cosa. Ser traicionado por amigos y familiares es otra muy distinta. Toma mi palabra, "dijo Tobi permitiendo que la cantidad correcta de dolor se deslizara en su tono.

El Camino Animal se detuvo para mirar al hombre por encima del hombro, antes de girar sin decir palabra y permitir que la oscuridad lo tragara mientras se dirigía al área de almacenamiento donde se almacenaban todos los cuerpos que servían como Senderos del Dolor.

Naruto regresaba a su departamento desde la academia donde acababa de disfrutar de una ceremonia de té con Hinata. Aunque el té no había sido lo único servido. Caminando por las calles de Konoha, no pudo evitar la estúpida sonrisa que mostraba su rostro mientras silbaba para sí mismo. No fue solo por la actividad que él y su princesa Hyuuga acababan de terminar, sino también porque, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no estaba siendo molestado por una persistente sensación de duda. De acuerdo, lo peor había sido durante las últimas semanas, pero estaría mintiendo si dijera que la duda no había aumentado a medida que su suerte con las mujeres había mejorado cada vez más. Como los dos habían estado limpiando la pequeña choza utilizada para entrenar a kunoichi en cómo llevar a cabo la ceremonia del té, habían discutido su relación y también la de los demás.

Hinata había confesado que su alejamiento de ella y de los demás la había hecho sentir por un tiempo como si sus palabras para ella después de que Sakura se hubiera unido hubieran sido solo eso, palabras. Intentó suavizar rápidamente lo que dijo, pero él la detuvo y le explicó que había querido decir todo lo que le había dicho. Pero había sentido que para ser justos con aquellos que temía podrían estar con él debido al jutsu, sería mejor alejarse de todos. De esa manera, si no fuera el jutsu, no crearía resentimiento dentro del harén. Hinata había sonreído como si estuviera complacida consigo misma, dejándolo creer que había adivinado que esa era la razón. Entonces ella le había dicho con severidad que debería haber acudido a ellos con sus dudas.

Él asintió, confesando que Jiraiya se lo había contado en Wave Country. Pero había explicado una parte de la razón por la que no había tenido que ver con cómo creció. Naruto se había detenido a limpiar la olla y la taza que Hinata había usado para enfrentar a su amante antes de admitir que debido a su trato como un extraño le había dejado mucho resentimiento. El resentimiento hacia el pueblo y su gente, con lo que había lidiado a través de sus bromas, pero también al ocultarlo por temor a que mostrarlo a otros solo exacerbaría su situación. Como resultado, lo había convertido en un experto en internalizar cosas. También le había dicho a Hinata que su razón original para querer ser Hokage era bastante egoísta, ya que simplemente había girado en torno a su deseo de respeto.

Hinata había cerrado la distancia entre ellos y tomando su mano entre las suyas le dijo: "Siempre has tenido mi respeto, Naruto". La forma sincera y sincera en que ella había dicho que había derretido su corazón cuando él la tomó en sus brazos para besarla. Pronto se había calentado pero Hinata lo había rechazado diciéndole que debía prepararse para su próxima tarea. Naruto había sonreído diciéndole que aparentemente tenía un período libre, pero ella lo empujó hacia la puerta diciéndole que debería prepararse para el siguiente. Él había tratado de decirle que después del período libre era un descanso para almorzar, pero ella ya lo había llevado afuera diciéndole que no sería suficiente para que se dejaran llevar porque Suzume todavía podría estar cerca.

Al ver el punto de Hinata, le había dicho a la princesa Hyuuga que la amaba y luego decidió tomar una ducha caliente antes de ver a Ayame para almorzar. Sintió que algo de su buen ánimo se desvanecía un poco al pensar en lo tonto que había sido. Sin embargo, se sacudió rápidamente no queriendo descender nuevamente a las profundidades de la depresión que había sentido en las últimas tres semanas. Pero no fue fácil, ya que aunque sabía dónde estaban las cosas con Tsume y Hinata, todavía había algunas vallas que necesitaría reparar debido a su ausencia. Mirando su lista, trató de averiguar quién estaba conectado a qué evento. Bastante había adivinado que su lista era solo una artimaña que sus amantes habían inventado para obligarlo a interactuar de una manera semioficial, después de que Hinata y Tsume habían generado las solicitudes de misión para su reunión anterior con ellos. Por lo tanto, podía adivinar que la mayoría de las mujeres que vería más tarde serían de Konoha. Solo esperaba que eso no fuera una indicación de dónde estaban sus relaciones con las mujeres de fuera de Konoha. No sería capaz de culparlos si estuvieran considerando retirarse como para ser honestos, sus dudas sobre la legitimidad de sus sentimientos habían sido las más grandes.

Sabía que eso sonaba horrible, pero a veces era difícil imaginar lo que lo hacía lo suficientemente especial como para unirse a su loca ambición. Por lo tanto, era más fácil imaginarlos como los más influidos por The Binding. Naruto sabía que necesitaba hacer las paces con todas sus damas, pero también necesitaría hacer un mejor trabajo para conectarse con ellas. Pensó que si hubiera hecho un mejor trabajo al crear los lazos que ahora compartía con ellos, habría sido muy útil para silenciar las dudas que había comenzado a experimentar como resultado de su rápido éxito.

Por lo tanto, hizo una nota mental para preguntarle a Tsume acerca de cómo había progresado con el proyecto de crear un par de aromas para enmascarar a los suyos y a los suyos con uno nuevo, ya que sentía que definitivamente lo necesitaría para mostrar su aprecio en un momento. uno a uno con todos ellos. Cuando llegó a su departamento, su mente estaba ocupada planeando las diversas citas que tendría en el futuro cercano, por lo que no pudo detectar a las dos personas al otro lado de la puerta.

Sin embargo, después de sacar su llave de la puerta, después de abrirla, los notó a toda prisa, especialmente porque estaban acostados en su cama vestidos como un par de gatas. La mandíbula de Naruto se abrió cuando sus llaves se deslizaron de su mano cuando Yoruichi, vestida con un traje negro que dejaba expuestos sus brazos y piernas, pero que estaban cubiertos con medias y guantes para mejorar el aspecto de la gata, se puso a cuatro patas y se estiró, arqueando la espalda como un gato que se despierta de una siesta y muestra la cola cosida en la espalda. Vestía de manera similar, pero de blanco estaba Yugito, que jugueteaba un poco rígidamente con la cinta para la cabeza a la que estaban atadas las "orejas". Su cara estaba roja, lo que le daba a Naruto la impresión de que solo recientemente la habían convencido para vestirse de esa manera y que tenía serias dudas al respecto.

Yoruichi debe haber sentido esto también, así que después de terminar su estiramiento se escabulló de la cama diciendo: "Mira, Gatita, te dije que le encantaría".

Sin hacer contacto visual debido a su extrema vergüenza, así como a una leve incomodidad debido a la adición de última hora de Yoruichi a su disfraz, la ex jinchuriki de dos colas preguntó: "¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Probablemente esté tratando de no reír ".

Mirando por encima de su hombro, respondió: "Gatita, si solo miraras dudo que lo pienses por mucho más tiempo".

Yugito suspiró forzándose a mirar la cara de Naruto y se sorprendió un poco al ver la misma mirada estupefacta que había estado allí cuando los notó por primera vez y ella miró hacia otro lado. Yoruichi sonrió antes de decir: "Mira más abajo".

Siguiendo las instrucciones del humano Bijuu, sus ojos viajaron por su cuerpo hasta que se detuvieron en sus pantalones carpados. Sintiendo una oleada de confianza al verlo, se deslizó de la cama tan bien como pudo lo más sexualmente posible con la cola extraíble un poco incómoda que era una característica del disfraz que Yoruichi le había regalado.

El cerebro de Naruto se había apagado literalmente sobre él, ya que su cuerpo había pedido sangre adicional para llenar cierto apéndice como resultado de la estimulación visual que se le había presentado. Por lo tanto, cuando se recuperó, Yoruichi estaba detrás de él y le había cerrado la puerta, y Yugito estaba arrodillado frente a él usando sus manos enguantadas para frotar su paquete cubierto. Él gimió cuando Yoruichi lo abrazó por detrás para susurrar lujuriosamente: "Espero que tus actividades anteriores te hayan dejado con suficiente energía para complacer a un par de gatas en celo".

Naruto se volvió para responder pero se convirtió en un gemido como resultado de que Yugito liberara su polla y la cubriera con su boca. Sin embargo, el gemido fue rápidamente amortiguado cuando Yoruichi acercó sus labios a los suyos. Naruto abrió la boca y se encontró con la lengua del humano Bijuu a medio camino. Sus lenguas bailaron una alrededor de la otra cuando Naruto puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Yugito para establecer el ritmo de su meneo, ya que en realidad necesitaba frenarla debido al entusiasmo que estaba usando para chupar su polla.

Yoruichi rompió el beso y Naruto pudo escuchar la sonrisa en sus labios cuando dijo: "Parece que el gatito realmente ha extrañado tu leche".

Naruto asintió en respuesta, causando que Yoruichi comenzara a alcanzar su pecho y bajar la cremallera de su chaqueta. Una vez que lo abrió, se lo quitó de los hombros y luego le puso la camisa sobre la cabeza. Una vez que él estuvo libre de su camisa y chaqueta, ella lo abrazó mientras presionaba sus senos contra su espalda. Luego comenzó a pasar los dedos por su pecho ocasionalmente deteniéndose para retocar o jugar con sus pezones. Naruto se recostó en ella disfrutando de los estímulos adicionales, pero comenzó a tomar parte activa al acercarse y ahuecar el montículo de la mujer de piel oscura. Bromeó diciendo que el material de algodón estaba bastante húmedo, "Parece que la boca de Yugito no es el único par de labios que me han estado extrañando".

Yoruichi se mordisqueó la oreja antes de susurrar acaloradamente: "Es bueno ver que has recuperado algo de tu confianza anterior". Alejándose, rodeó a Naruto y al arrodillado Yugito para sentarse en la cama. Levantó un pie para descansar sobre él, extendiendo sus piernas para él y tirando del material de su traje de cuerpo a un lado expuso su coño para la rubia. Sonriendo maliciosamente, dijo desafiante: "Ahora veamos si todavía recuerdas cómo usar esa cosa".

Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa y se liberó de los labios de Yugito haciendo que ella lo mirara para protestar. Pero su queja fue silenciada por un beso que Naruto terminó demasiado pronto para su gusto. Naruto comenzó a dirigirse hacia la cama mientras se quitaba los pantalones.

Yoruichi todavía podía ver que Yugito quería protestar, así que la alejó diciendo: "Ahora gatita, necesitas aprender a compartir. Ahora, ¿por qué no te unes a nosotros en la cama? Yugito gruñó cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho en señal de protesta. Yoruichi se reclinó más hacia atrás cuando Naruto se arrastró sobre ella con su pinchazo presionando contra su entrada gimió, "Tu pérdida", mientras su polla comenzó a entrar pulgada por pulgada deliciosa. Yoruichi envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y cerró los tobillos detrás de su espalda mientras se unía a Naruto gimiendo y gimiendo mientras sus cuerpos conectados se daban placer.

Yugito tenía un asiento en la primera fila mientras veía a Naruto perforar a la antigua criatura chakra que solía alojar dentro de su sello. Aunque no miró hacia otro lado, trató de retener su comportamiento molesto para que no se le negara el bocado de esperma para el que había estado trabajando. Sin embargo, se desvaneció rápidamente debido a su excitación y desapareció por completo cuando dejó escapar un gemido cuando comenzó a frotarse. Llegando a la conclusión, la única que se perdió como resultado de su pequeña protesta fue ella; Yugito comenzó a gatear hacia la cama a cuatro patas. Arrastrándose sobre la cama, dijo, mientras sus manos tocaban un seno y se frotaban el coño, "Yo también quiero un poco".

Los dos amantes actualmente conectados volvieron sus miradas hacia ella con Yoruichi diciendo: "Por supuesto gatita, todo lo que necesitabas hacer era preguntar". Ella desenganchó las piernas de Naruto y le dijo que se subiera a la cama. Naruto obedeció mientras Yoruichi maniobraba su antiguo barco hasta que su parte trasera lo miraba. La Bijuu sonrió antes de alcanzar la cola de Yugito y dijo: "¿Tengo una sorpresa para ti?"

"N-no", dijo Yugito, pero no ofreció muchas protestas cuando Yoruichi agarró la base de la cola y comenzó a sacarla.

Los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron al darse cuenta de que la cola estaba realmente conectada a un tapón anal que Yoruichi retiró por completo. Continuó mirando fijamente el agujero en el traje de cuerpo de Yugito donde había estado la cola mientras el gilipollas de la mujer rubia se apretaba como si buscara el objeto perdido.

Su cara en las sábanas de la cama, Yugito trató de enterrarla más profundamente mientras se quejaba: "Detente ... no mires allí".

Yoruichi comenzó a frotar el capullo de rosa de su antiguo anfitrión mientras soltaba una risita divertida antes de responder: "No necesitas ser tan tímido al respecto". Sus ojos dorados se volvieron hacia Naruto cuando dijo: "Honestamente, desde que lo mencionaste cuando la domesticaste por primera vez, la gatita ha estado jugando con la idea de que te folles su pequeño y apretado trasero".

"E-eso no es cierto ..." ofreció Yugito pero incluso ella tuvo que admitir que había sonado menos que convincente.

"En serio", dijo Yoruichi deslizando un dedo en el culo de su antiguo anfitrión. Trabajando dentro y fuera, agregó: "Es curioso que la cola de mi disfraz esté cosida. Eres el que se fue con la opción buttplug ".

"T-me hiciste ..."

"Pero no te obligué a ponerlo", dijo Yoruichi divertido empujando con un segundo dedo. Al ver la contracción de la polla de Naruto a la vista, dijo: "Ríndete gatito, estaba allí cuando experimentarías con esos juguetes que compraste para prepararte para el gran día". Sacando los dedos, se puso a cuatro patas al lado de Yugito y dijo: "Si el gatito va a ser demasiado tímido, dejaré que me folles por el culo". No tiene sentido ilusionarse por nada.

Yugito podía sentir que el hombre rubio se movía para tomar a la mujer de piel oscura por su oferta tan rápidamente que se lanzó lanzándose hacia él y lo derribó. Cuando Naruto se sentó, ella se dio la vuelta y agarró su pinchazo alineándolo con el agujero en su traje diciéndole a su ex Bijuu: "No me vas a quitar esta polla de nuevo".

Sentada hacia atrás, presionó su polla contra su pasaje anal y gimió cuando su esfínter comenzó a abrirse permitiendo que entrara. Su gemido se convirtió en un siseo de dolor leve y una advertencia a Yoruichi cuando la mujer comenzó a arrastrarse hacia ella y Naruto.

"No hay necesidad de eso", dijo divertida Yoruichi mientras Yugito se empalaba por completo en la virilidad de su amante, "después de todo, soy yo quien te alentó a tomar asiento en ese palo de mierda". Cerrando la distancia entre ellos, acercó su rostro al de Yugito y dijo: "Por cierto, de nada". Luego besó a la mujer rubia mientras bajaba la parte delantera de su disfraz para exponer sus senos.

Mientras las dos mujeres se besaban frente a él, pensó que Yugito se había acostumbrado a su intrusión, así que levantó las caderas para deslizarla, antes de bajarla. Lo hizo varias veces más antes de que ella comenzara a ayudarlo mientras seguía besando a Yoruichi. Quitando las manos de sus caderas, se acercó a su frente para frotar su montículo, pero encontró la mano de Yoruichi ya allí. Colocando la suya sobre la de ella, deslizó la tela del traje a un lado y luego presionó el dedo medio de él y Yoruichi dentro. Yugito gimió en el beso, ella compartió con la mujer que ahora la tocaba mientras continuaba follándose sobre la polla enterrada en su culo.

Yoruichi terminó el beso y comenzó a recostarse. Ella se alegró cuando Yugito la siguió, obviamente, no estaba lista para terminar su baile de lenguas. También obligó a Naruto a avanzar menos a resbalar del paso seco que había estado perforando. Cuando Yoruichi estaba boca arriba, guió la cara de Yugito hacia abajo hasta que se acurrucó entre sus muslos. Entendiendo la pista, la rubia kunoichi se zambulló ansiosamente en el manguito afeitado de la mujer de piel oscura. Ella dejó escapar un gemido de sorpresa por lo ansiosa que estaba su antigua jinchuriki y empujó el material de su traje de cuello alto hacia el centro de su pecho para exponer sus senos. Ella comenzó a tocarlos ocasionalmente, pellizcando sus propios pezones mientras la lengua de Yugito sondeaba y cubría cada centímetro accesible de su coño.

Mientras tanto, Naruto había necesitado ponerse de pie mientras se agachaba detrás de Yugito y seguía follando su trasero, mientras la veía comerse su Bijuu. Agarrando sus caderas con una mano, usó la otra para alcanzar y frotar su coño asegurándose de prestar atención adicional a su clítoris. Sintiendo que se acercaba el final, presionó su clítoris mientras se enterraba por completo dentro de su culo, haciendo que la mujer rubia gritara su orgasmo en los labios inferiores de Yoruichi. Los músculos convulsivos que rodeaban su polla lo enviaron un momento después y disparó varias ráfagas grandes en Yugito, pero se retiró para cubrir su espalda con los últimos hilos.

Yugito no dejó su tarea a medio terminar y continuó complaciendo a Yoruichi con la lengua durante todo el orgasmo hasta que apagó el Bijuu y recibió un bocado de su liberación también.

Naruto cayó sobre su trasero respirando con dificultad al igual que sus otros dos amantes. Su polla comenzó a suavizarse, pero se detuvo cuando Yoruichi se agitó. Se puso a cuatro patas y se arrastró hacia él y Yugito, pero se detuvo para lamer su semen desde donde aterrizó con la mano en la espalda del kunoichi. Luego bajó su rostro hacia la rubia kunoichi acostada sobre su estómago y besó a la mujer que pasaba su semilla entre un montón de juegos de lenguas.

No hace falta decir que estaba duro como una roca otra vez, y listo para darle buen uso a su erección. Yugito giró sobre su espalda y presionó su pie contra su pecho y detuvo su movimiento hacia adelante para preguntar: "¿Sabes por qué elegí seguirte?"

Naruto hizo una pausa y se sentó y respondió con un suspiro: "A decir verdad ... no".

Yugito sonrió ante su honestidad antes de preguntar: "Yo era una de las mujeres que temías que solo estuviera aquí por el jutsu, ¿verdad?"

"Sí", admitió Naruto.

Para su sorpresa, Yugito le sonrió y apoyó la cabeza en el regazo de Yoruichi antes de volver a bajar el pie y dijo: "Así que has aprendido a ser honesto con nosotros".

"Nunca he mentido", respondió Naruto a la defensiva.

"Quizás", dijo Yugito manteniendo su sonrisa en su lugar, "Pero tampoco fuiste exactamente comunicativo con nosotros".

Naruto lo admitió suspirando. Yugito se sentó y subió a su regazo lo besó suavemente antes de decir: "No puedo decir que entiendo la carga que llevabas como jinchuriki". Para cuando me convertí en uno. Bee ya había aprendido a controlar su poder y me enseñó a llevarme bien con Yoruichi. Por lo tanto, desde el principio me colmaron de elogios y mi destino como kunoichi de Kumogakure quedó grabado en piedra ". Ella deslizó un dedo por su pecho y alcanzando su estómago canalizó un poco de chakra allí para que apareciera su sello. Frotándolo, ella continuó: "Donde suplicabas y suplicabas atención. Me bañé con eso. Para ser honesto, puede ser un poco ... sofocante a veces llamarse Lady Yugito. Toda la presión ejercida sobre mí fue también por qué yo ... No podría ser yo mismo.

Yugito sonrió y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Naruto, jaló su cabeza hacia su pecho. Luego apoyó la barbilla en la parte superior de su cabeza y en su cabello mientras decía: "Estoy extremadamente agradecida de que me hayas buscado y aunque inicialmente fue para fomentar tu ambición. También me concediste algo invaluable también. Alejándose, lo miró a los ojos y le preguntó: "¿Sabes qué era?"

Él sacudió la cabeza de nuevo, así que ella sonrió y dijo: "Todavía no lo he descubierto, ¿eh? Era libertad, tanto para ser yo mismo sin todo el equipaje de ser un jinchuriki. Además de elegir el camino que deseo seguir como kunoichi. Seguirlo fue la primera vez que se me permitió tomar una decisión sobre lo que quería que significara ser un shinobi ".

"Gracias", dijo Naruto colocando su mano debajo de su barbilla, "por no perder la fe en mí, incluso cuando parecía haberlo perdido en ti".

Yugito estaba a punto de comentar que no era del todo culpa suya, pero Yoruichi se aclaró la garganta antes de decir: "Esto es conmovedor y todo, pero el tiempo es una pérdida".

"Manera de arruinar el momento", dijo Yugito mirando por encima del hombro.

Yoruichi estaba a punto de responder, pero la puerta del departamento comenzó a abrirse atrayendo toda su atención. Fu entró vistiendo un traje propio y al ver el estado de los ocupantes en la cama hinchó las mejillas quejándose: "Empezaste sin mí".

"Bueno, llegaste tarde", dijo Yugito encogiéndose de hombros antes de preguntar, "¿Y qué es lo que llevas puesto? Se suponía que íbamos a coincidir todos.

"Pensé que el punto era vestirnos como algo que se parecía a nuestra conexión como jinchuriki", dijo Fu indicando su disfraz que parecía una oruga gigante, "No pude encontrar nada que se pareciera a un escarabajo".

Yoruichi se arrastró alrededor de Naruto y abrazándolo por detrás dijo: "El punto era vestirse sexy para Naruto. Los gatos son sexys, los insectos no lo son ".

Dentro de la Prisión de Máxima Seguridad de la Hoja, Nanabi de repente estornudó y estaba segura de que Matatabi estaba de alguna manera detrás de ella, así como la repentina oleada de molestia que sintió.

Naruto levantó la mano hacia su compañero jinchuriki y le hizo señas para que se adelantara y dijo: "No sé nada de eso". Conozco personas que no estarían de acuerdo con esa declaración. Además, creo que si Nanabi estuviera aquí en este momento, se conmovería al saber que Fu quiere honrar la conexión que compartieron ".

Fu sonrió y se dirigió hacia la cama, aunque torpemente debido a su disfraz. Más caídas sobre la cama que cualquier cosa no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la oruga revelara a la bella criatura que escondía, aunque las tres mujeres no obtendrían los depósitos de seguridad que colocaron en sus disfraces.

Ayame acababa de terminar con la multitud a la hora del almuerzo. El último cliente real pagó y se fue dejando a la mujer sola con un empleado de la tienda. "Delicioso como siempre", dijo Kohada empujando el tazón que Ayame retiró rápidamente. Ella comenzó a limpiarlo mientras tarareaba contenta para sí misma, causando que la joven que trabajaba en la tienda de sushi de su familia preguntara: "¿Alguna razón particular por la que pareces estar tan alegre?"

"¿Por qué no lo estaría?"

Kohada frunció el ceño ligeramente antes de responder: "Bueno ... es solo que ... estoy seguro de que has oído hablar de Naruto, ¿verdad?"

"He escuchado rumores", respondió Ayame divertida a su amiga. Aunque no se reunía como los otros dependientes de la tienda, incluido Ino, para cotillear. Las profesiones similares que compartieron les habían permitido a ambas chicas un medio para expresar cómo podrían ser algunos clientes.

"Es un poco más que un rumor", dijo Kohada, "él y Sakura fueron vistos cenando juntos hace varias semanas".

"Cierto", admitió Ayame, "pero ha pasado más de un mes y es probable que Naruto solo esté jugando en el campo". Además, mucho puede cambiar en ese momento ".

Al escuchar una oportunidad para chismear, Kohada arqueó una ceja y preguntó: "¿Sabes algo que yo no sepa?"

Sintiendo que Naruto se acercaba a través de su marca de zorro, que estaba ubicada en su omóplato trasero derecho, no pudo evitar burlarse, "Sé muchas cosas que tú no sabes. Me gusta cómo cocinar realmente para uno ".

"Oye, esto no otra vez", dijo Kohada mordiendo el anzuelo cuando Ayame comenzó a verter un poco de ramen en un tazón, "Hacer sushi es tan difícil como cocinar ramen".

"Pero no es tan bueno", dijo Naruto entrando al estrado incapaz de evitar defender su comida favorita después de haber escuchado el final de la conversación.

Sentándose, sonrió y, aunque Ayame sabía a estas alturas del día en que Naruto probablemente volvería a su estado anterior, se alegró de ver que sus propias dudas habían resultado infundadas. Ayame esperó para ver de qué ramen en particular estaba de humor y estaba listo para sacar el cuenco que había preparado detrás del mostrador. Aunque en lugar de dejarlo, ella vino desde detrás del mostrador y se sentó en su regazo.

Ayame sintió a Naruto endurecerse por la sorpresa ante la muestra pública de afecto; Sin embargo, prácticamente podía sentir los ojos de Kohada sobresaliendo de su cráneo. Ella ignoró a su compañero de tienda y le dijo: "Sé que hablamos sobre mantener nuestra relación en secreto. Pero estoy cansada de escuchar rumores sobre ti y otras chicas.

Naruto se recuperó para darle una sonrisa y respondió: "Bueno, no eran exactamente rumores".

Ayame le devolvió la sonrisa y chilló mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura antes de besarlo amorosamente. Luego se apartó y sacando un par de palillos de su soporte comenzó a alimentar a su novio. Kohada comenzó a sentirse como una tercera rueda y dijo: "Um ... puedo ver que estás ocupado, así que me iré"

"Cuídate", dijo Ayame tomando un momento para saludar con los palillos.

Tan pronto como la otra mujer se fue, Naruto preguntó: "Um ... supongo que vamos a hacer público, ¿eh?

"Eso no te decepciona, ¿verdad?" ella preguntó algo de preocupación sangrando en su voz.

"Por supuesto que no", dijo Naruto rápidamente. Suspirando, dijo: "Creo que me he perdido muchas decisiones recientemente, ¿no?"

"Hey, está bien Naruto", dijo Ayame picoteando su mejilla. Luego se metió unos fideos en la boca antes de besarlo más profundamente y alimentarlo de esa manera. Naturalmente, la comida se perdió en el deleite de los dos explorando la boca del otro. Separándose el uno del otro, Ayame rápidamente terminó de darle de comer el contenido de su almuerzo antes de moverse nuevamente alrededor del mostrador para volver a llenarlo. Esta vez ella lo colocó frente a él para que él pudiera atravesarlo y tener más si así lo deseaba.

Pero para su sorpresa, no lo hizo y mientras comía con calma le preguntó: "¿Voy a almorzar hoy?"

Ayame sonrió, no sorprendido por la pregunta, respondiendo: "Bueno, considerando que estoy seguro de que Kohada está ocupada difundiendo las noticias, creo que hoy puedo esperar bastantes visitantes curiosos. Probablemente sea mejor si no les damos demasiado espectáculo. Aunque creo que sería apropiado que me llevaras mañana a donde realmente pueda dar el tratamiento oficial completo para mi novio ".

Naruto sonrió, pero sabiendo que un empleado de la tienda que no estaría en esa lista sintió la punzada familiar de los anhelantes pensamientos de Ino a menudo lo dejaba. Rápidamente trató de alejarlos, pero Ayame lo detuvo diciendo: "Oye, nada de eso. Ya no necesitas enfrentar las cosas por tu cuenta, recuerda.

"Lo sé", respondió Naruto dándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento, "pero no quiero ..."

"Naruto, todos queremos que Ino venga", dijo Ayame con ternura, "Ella es parte de nuestra familia. Pero debemos respetar sus deseos. Tratando de cambiar de tema, ella preguntó: "¿Ahora sobre mañana?"

Naruto asintió y respondió: "Yo también me encantaría. Pero, ¿por qué esperar hasta entonces después de que termine mi lista ... "

" Confía en mí, tu agenda para hoy está llena. Así que come, vas a necesitar tu energía. Ya será tiempo suficiente para nosotros más tarde. Me alegra verte de nuevo en pie y ya no ser perseguido por algún tipo de ser de chakra.

"¡¿Eh ?!" Dijo Naruto deteniéndose justo cuando comenzaba a comer su sexto plato.

Ayame se puso rígida y maldijo su gran boca. Ella dejó de limpiar el tazón que acababa de agarrar y preguntó: "¿E-ella no te lo dijo?"

"Quién ..." comenzó Naruto, pero luego, recordando la sensación que tuvo esa mañana, dijo: "Kiyomi me hizo algo".

"Lo siento", dijo Ayame rápidamente, "pensé que te lo había dicho".

"¿Me dijiste qué?" Naruto preguntó algo de ira sangrando en su voz. Se calmó al ver a Ayame hacer una mueca ante su tono antes de decir: "Por favor, dime".

Ayame suspiró, pero asintió mientras explicaba todo lo que había escuchado en las aguas termales la noche anterior. Se dio cuenta de que Naruto estaba molesto, pero cerró los ojos por un momento y, cuando volvió a concentrarse en ella, parecía haberse movido y dijo: "Bueno, lo hecho está hecho. Al menos sé por qué estaba siendo tan desagradable conmigo mismo ".

"Naruto, estoy seguro de que quería decirte ..."

Naruto sonrió antes de interrumpirla suavemente diciendo: "Ayame, estoy bien, lo prometo. Ya explicaste que pensó que se extinguiría sin que ella lo alimentara con chakra. Además, cuando lo puso en su lugar, estaba prisionera tratando de escapar de una cárcel ". Al llegar al otro lado del mostrador cambió de tema y preguntó: "¿Ahora a dónde quieres ir mañana?"

Naruto lanzó una mirada preocupada sobre su hombro, en parte debido a cómo había sido su último encuentro, pero también en caso de que fuera atacado nuevamente. Después del almuerzo, dejó el puesto de Ayame y avanzó una manzana antes de ser golpeado en el cuello con un dardo. Se había despertado en la sede del Departamento de Torturas e Interrogatorios atado a una silla de madera. Sacudiendo la cabeza y enfocándose en el otro ocupante, sintió una sensación de excitación y temor. La excitación se debió al hecho de que Anko cortó una figura increíble adornada con cuero. El temor también se debía a cómo estaba vestida y que, dado que estaban en el Departamento de Torturas e Interrogatorios, significaba que probablemente no iba a disfrutar lo que le esperaba, o que se daría cuenta de que podría venir.

Con eso en mente, dijo: "Um Anko, no estoy realmente ..."

Anko se agarró las mejillas con brusquedad y dijo: "Voy a darte un pase ya que eres nuevo en este juego, pero la próxima vez que te dirijas a mí será como Amante". Naruto quería señalar que técnicamente ella era tan nueva como él desde que había sido virgen la primera vez. Pero al no querer probarla decidió que sería mejor mantener la boca cerrada. Anko estuvo de acuerdo y dejó que sus mejillas se voltearan para caminar hacia una mesa hablando para sí misma, pero con la intención de aumentar su preocupación: "Ahora, ¿qué debo usar primero? Te dejo entrenar mi trasero tal vez es hora de que me devuelvas el favor. Cogió un consolador de la mesa para presumirlo, pero mantuvo la espalda hacia él.

También fue algo bueno, ya que los ojos de Naruto salieron de su cráneo y comenzó a entrar en pánico balanceándose en la silla tratando de liberar sus brazos de las cuerdas que los sujetaban a los reposabrazos. Al darse cuenta de que sus piernas estaban libres, se las arregló para ponerse de pie y luego saltar en el aire golpeando la silla contra el suelo rompiéndola. Anko se había dado la vuelta gritando: "¡Oye!"

Pero Naruto ya estaba fuera de la habitación corriendo como un murciélago fuera del infierno a través de los niveles inferiores del TID. Anko lo había perseguido y finalmente lo arrinconó después de casi una hora, ella había afirmado que todo era una broma. Sin embargo, Naruto sabía que eso no era cierto, pero ambos se habían reído antes de que ella le dijera que era mejor que se pusiera en marcha.

Naruto se reprendió mentalmente por su respuesta a lo que, en cierto sentido, Anko había estado proponiendo y por posiblemente arruinar otra de sus relaciones. Sin embargo, aunque no quería reprimir a Anko de explorar un lado sexual de ella, al mismo tiempo sabía que no podía darle lo que ella ansiaba.

Una parte de la razón era que había sido bastante obvio que no estaba interesada en ser sumisa, ya que Naruto había estudiado el tema cuando comenzó su camino para unir el Mundo Shinobi. Había llegado rápidamente a la conclusión de que no era algo para él. Aunque para ser sincero, no era adverso a algunos de los aspectos más vainilla, como su "paseo" con Tsume antes. El problema con esto era que simplemente no podía imaginarse infligir intencionalmente algunas de las cosas que había visto en alguien que sería erótico para él y temía que, de ser así, sería algo que pudiera desangrarse en todas sus relaciones. Podía imaginar cómo respondería Tsunade al tratar de usar algunas de las técnicas más extremas en ella. No era necesario decir que para él probablemente sería desordenado.

Aunque no había estado en su mente en ese momento, cuanto más lo pensaba, más entendía por qué no podía someterse a lo que Anko había planeado. Eso se debía a que le daría poder sobre él a ella. Tsunade, en su propia explicación de por qué funcionaba el harén, en cierto sentido había puesto a Naruto en un pedestal, y al someterse a Anko cambiaría eso. Ya no sería la piedra angular de la familia, ya que habría renunciado a sus derechos como el alfa del grupo. Sin embargo, no quería cerrarla, ya que durante años Anko en cierto sentido había mantenido una parte de sí misma estrechamente protegida del mundo, algo de lo que Naruto sabía todo. Su razón para hacerlo fue mientras esa parte de ella no estuviera herida, el mundo seguía pareciéndose soportable.

Al llegar al hospital de Konoha, puso una solución en espera mientras se presentaba en la recepción para su evaluación. La enfermera de guardia le pidió que completara algunos formularios antes de guiarlo a una habitación donde le dijo que esperara a la enfermera que realizaría la evaluación. Justo cuando estaba a punto de volver su atención a Anko, la puerta se abrió para revelar a Sakura, sin embargo, a diferencia de todas las otras veces que lo había revisado en el momento en que llevaba puesto el uniforme de enfermera. Ella le sonrió y le preguntó: "¿Todavía de una pieza?"

Adivinando que ella sabía lo que Anko había planeado, dijo: "Sí, dudo que fuera de acuerdo con su plan".

Sakura asintió y se dio la vuelta para recoger los suministros que necesitaría y dijo: "Bueno, tratamos de advertirle que no se dejara llevar". Mirando hacia él por encima del hombro, le preguntó un poco preocupada: "¿Cómo lo tomó, rechazando lo que tenía en la tienda?"

"Nos reímos de eso ... pero probablemente la lastimé".

Sakura asintió con la cabeza pero dijo: "Sin embargo, no es para todos".

Sin reír, se rió entre dientes cuando respondió: "Considerando mi vida, eso es decir algo. ¿Alguna idea sobre cómo mejorar las cosas?

"Lo siento, pero se te ocurrirá algo", respondió Sakura y luego, al necesitar algunas placas de Petri del cajón inferior del escritorio, estaba recogiendo los suministros doblados para que sus piernas permanecieran rectas. Naruto llamó la atención sobre el asunto de que parecía que la falda de Sakura era bastante corta. Cuando completó su curva, Naruto vio un poco de rosa y se dio cuenta de que era la pequeña tira de cabello que descansaba sobre su coño. Sakura puso varios platos encima del escritorio y luego, estirándose para buscar algo en el fondo del cajón, le dio a Naruto una vista clara de su honeypot mientras la falda elevaba la cantidad final necesaria.

Como era de esperar, pronto se puso duro como una roca y tuvo una buena idea de cómo iba a terminar el examen y se colocó detrás de ella y le puso la mano entre las piernas. Sakura se enderezó y apartó la mano y preguntó: "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Confundida, el rubio dijo: "Bueno ... um ... pensé ... y no estabas usando bragas ..."

Sakura sonrió mientras lo tranquilizaba diciendo: "Y considerando cómo pasó la mayor parte de tu día pensaste que estabas en la tienda por más de lo mismo ".

Naruto asintió con la cabeza rápidamente y ella dijo: "Lo siento, pero hoy también tengo una evaluación. Tengo que recertificarme como enfermera. Por eso llevo este uniforme, estaba tan nervioso que olvidé ponerme las bragas ".

Naruto tenía una sospecha furtiva de que estaba siendo jugado, así que dijo: "Vamos Sakura. Las chicas no solo se olvidan de usar bragas ".

"Claro que pueden Naruto", respondió Sakura rápidamente, "Recuerda cómo durante nuestro examen de genin con Kakashi admitiste que no te cepillaste los dientes y usaste ropa interior sucia". Naruto asintió sin querer recordar lo malo que había sido. Sakura sonrió y se inclinó besando su mejilla antes de susurrar: "Bueno, yo tampoco llevaba bragas".

Aunque la había recordado con unos pantalones cortos holgados, la idea de que debajo del material delgado que había expuesto Sakura todavía tenía un efecto en el joven al hacer que su erección se volviera aún más rígida. El giro del pomo de la puerta hizo que Sakura se alejara cuando la mujer encargada de evaluarla intervino. Naruto casi volvió a llamar al toro al ver que era Shizune, pero al ver que la cara de la mujer normalmente amable se veía severa y su cabello peinado hacia atrás para darle un aspecto aún más duro. La apariencia permaneció en silencio.

"Bien", dijo Shizune vestida con una falda y una blusa mientras llevaba una bata de médico. Moviéndose a una silla en la esquina, comentó: "Cuando vi en quién realizarías un examen físico. Temía encontrarte en una posición comprometida. Es bueno ver que puedes seguir siendo profesional ".

Naruto estaba a punto de comentar sobre la última vez que le había hecho uno, pero su mirada se movió de Sakura hacia él y le hizo saber que no sería prudente. Preguntándose si él era de alguna manera la razón del cambio en la personalidad de Shizune, dejó que Sakura lo colocara para sentarse en la cama y comenzó a repasar los elementos básicos de su físico. Metiendo un palo de madera en su boca, lo colocó en su lengua diciéndole que dijera "Ahhh".

Cuando terminó de inspeccionar su garganta, le hizo quitarse la chaqueta y envolvió un medidor de presión arterial alrededor de su brazo. Tomando las lecturas, ella dijo: "Hmm, tu presión arterial está un poco alta. No has entrado en contacto con ninguna toxina, ¿verdad?

Shizune escribió algo en su portapapeles y sospechó que era negativo. Sakura preguntó: "¿Fue algo incorrecto preguntar?"

"No exactamente, pero muestra una cierta falta de atención a los detalles de tu parte", respondió Shizune. Cuando Sakura parecía confundida, Shizune asintió con la cabeza hacia los pantalones carpa del jinchuriki.

"Oh, Dios mío", dijo Sakura agregando un toque dramático a su tono, "No puedo creer que me haya perdido eso. Supongo que tendré que anotar no concluyentes sobre la presión arterial.

Shizune dejó escapar un suspiro molesto diciendo molesto: "Eso solo significaría que tendría que regresar más tarde". Además, hay una forma de desinflar rápidamente la situación y también obtendrá la muestra que necesita recolectar ".

"Está bien", dijo Sakura volviéndose para mirarlo y bajando la mosca y le dijo: "Relájate, parece que llegaré a la porción de muestra de esperma de tu evaluación antes de lo esperado".

"¿Esperar lo? Pensé que solo necesitabas eso cuando un shinobi se volvió sexualmente activo para determinar el recuento de espermatozoides o algo así.

Intentó concentrarse en Shizune ya que ella fue la que respondió, pero fue difícil debido al firme agarre de Sakura cuando comenzó a acariciarlo. "Es cierto, pero Tsunade ha notado algo extraño después de nuestra incursión en el complejo de Kanji, por lo que nos ordenó recolectar una muestra. Es parte de la razón por la cual Sakura fue asignada para realizar su chequeo. Normalmente lo manejarías tú mismo, pero estamos bastante ocupados, así que supongo que esto nos dará la muestra más rápido ".

Naruto no estaba seguro de qué hacer con lo que estaba pasando. Aunque al igual que todos sus otros encuentros, se había vuelto rápidamente físico, pero la mirada severa de molestia que Shizune le estaba enviando le quitaba el placer de la paja. Pero Sakura estaba decidida, así que después de varios minutos de caricias vigorosas lograron llevarlo a la línea de meta. Advirtiendo a su amante, gruñó: "Me estoy acabando"

Sakura pudo sentir cómo se hinchaba, agarrando una de las placas de Petri apuntó su polla para que depositara su carga dentro. Dejándolo ir, ella se giró mientras colocaba la tapa y luego de etiquetarlo se volvió para exclamar: "Oh, mi ... parece que todavía no se ha calmado".

Shizune suspiró antes de ponerse de pie y moverse hacia la cama, dijo: "Entonces permíteme mostrarte una forma segura de calmarlo".

Shizune se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo y su polla expuesta mientras presionaba contra su montículo le dijo que Sakura no era la única que no llevaba bragas. Él miró hacia abajo sorprendido cuando ella comenzó a hundirse en su polla antes de mirarla a la cara y verla sonreír brillantemente. Frotando sus manos por su cabello para devolverlo a la normalidad, ella se rió cuando él dijo: "Esto fue una venganza por engañarte, ¿eh?"

Shizune comenzó a flexionar su coño alrededor de su polla mientras ella envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le susurró: "Tienes que admitir que, en lo que respecta a los chistes prácticos, tiene una frase agradable".

Naruto asintió y agarró su trasero subiendo su falda sobre su cintura. Se besaron tiernamente y juguetonamente antes de que Sakura se uniera en la cama después de que ella hubiera cerrado la puerta y colocado un sello de supresión de ruido en la habitación. La kunoichi de cabello rosado se entretuvo tirando de la camisa de Naruto, antes de abrir la blusa de Shizune. Naruto enterró su rostro en el pecho de la mujer de cabello oscuro prodigando sus senos con atención mientras Sakura abría su camisa y comenzó a frotar sus tetas en su espalda.

Naruto se apartó para mirar a Sakura que acunó su rostro y lo besó. Shizune se inclinó hacia delante y los separó lo suficiente como para unir su lengua a la refriega. Sakura se apartó primero permitiendo que Shizune y Naruto se concentraran el uno en el otro dejando la cama cuando Shizune comenzó a aumentar su ritmo mientras se deslizaba repetidamente a lo largo del asta de carne de Naruto. Sintiendo una hinchazón familiar dentro de ella, Shizune dijo roncamente: "T-dime antes de que te corras".

Naruto gruñó en respuesta apoyándose en los codos para permitirle a Shizune una mayor libertad para determinar el ritmo. Después de varios minutos y con un gruñido, gritó: "Aquí viene".

Shizune rápidamente se quitó la polla y arrodillándose frente a él continuó acariciándolo y aceptó otra placa de Petri de Sakura, quien se arrodilló detrás de ella para comenzar a tocar su coño. Un momento después, Shizune estaba dirigiendo el semen de Naruto al plato mientras sacaba su propio orgasmo provocado por los dedos de Sakura.

Shizune colocó la tapa y la colocó al lado de la muestra que Sakura había recogido antes de tomar otra vacía. Al volverse, vio a la kunoichi de cabello rosado trepando a la cama junto al rubio jadeante. A horcajadas sobre su rostro, ella dijo: "Naruto, hazme sentir bien también", antes de inclinarse sobre su cuerpo para acercar su polla a su cara, donde lo chupó en la boca. Ambos amantes gimieron como resultado de sus acciones, pero Sakura terminó primero siendo la única que no logró un orgasmo hasta ese momento. Eso no impidió que el ceño de Naruto continuara dándose un festín en su coño como un hombre hambriento, pero sí la hizo perder parte de su propio enfoque al complacerlo. Sin embargo, Shizune estaba más que dispuesta a ayudar a colocar sus labios sobre su polla cuando Sakura se apartó para gritar otro orgasmo en su nudillo para evitar que el ruido sobrecargara el sello amortiguador de sonido que había activado. Pero al darse cuenta de que su lugar había sido usurpado, dijo: "Je".

Shizune sonrió y, siendo la mujer generosa, la conmovió para que ambos pudieran bañar su polla con la lengua y, ocasionalmente, se turnaban para llevarlo a la boca. Disfrutando de la doble mamada durante unos minutos, Naruto gimió y comenzó a mover las caderas mientras ambas mujeres apretaban los labios alrededor de su polla. Un momento después, su polla estalló como una fuente cuando Shizune agarró el plato vacío tratando de atrapar su semilla, aunque las dos mujeres terminaron usando la mayor parte.

Shizune miró a Sakura sonriendo divertida antes de preguntar: "¿Cuántos de estos contenedores encontraste?"

"Siete", dijo Sakura alejándose de ella chupando su polla de nuevo a su máxima dureza. "¿Por qué?"

"Creo que vamos a necesitar más", respondió la médica de cabello oscuro con una sonrisa que se reflejó en la cara de su compañero aprendiz.

Naruto agregó sus dos centavos y tirando de debajo de Sakura puso una mano sobre cada uno de sus estómagos mientras decía: "No sé. Estoy pensando que podrías almacenar una o dos fotos usando el contenedor que la naturaleza te regaló. Tanto Sakura como Shizune compartieron otra mirada antes de luchar para presentarle sus espaldas para ser el primero en recibir su próxima muestra.

Tsunade estaba mirando por los grandes ventanales de su oficina para ver el pueblo que corría. Aunque el sol aún no se había puesto, muchas de las tiendas y oficinas que podía ver lo llamaban un día. Al oír que se abría la puerta de su oficina, no se molestó en darse la vuelta ya sabiendo quién era, sino que miró a la mujer usando el reflejo en el cristal. Teniendo en cuenta que su oficina también estaba cerrada, dejándola solo a ella y a algunos otros en la mansión Hokage, se sorprendió de que su huésped no se hubiera molestado en dejar su henge ya.

Koharu observó a la mujer más joven por un momento antes de dirigirse al sofá que Tsunade mantenía dentro de su oficina y se sentó y preguntó: "¿Algo interesante que informar?"

Volviendo desde la ventana, Tsunade sonrió con diversión antes de preguntar: "¿En qué frente?" Koharu se encogió de hombros y, aunque el anciano estaba jugando con calma, Tsunade sabía que estaba un poco ansiosa por saber cómo había reaccionado Naruto a su lista de tareas una vez que se dio cuenta de lo que era. "Bueno, según Tsume y Hinata, había aparecido mucho mejor esta mañana, así que lo que sea que hizo Kiyomi parecía haber funcionado". Al ver una expresión de alivio en el rostro de la mujer mayor, el Hokage agregó: "Aunque el día no ha progresado sin un pequeño incidente".

"Supongo que Naruto actuó como predijiste que haría lo que Anko tenía reservado para él".

Tsunade resopló, acercándose a su silla y al sentarse dijo: "No solo hizo lo que consideró adecuado para correr por los pasillos gritando como un loco". Sin mencionar que Anko lo persiguió vestido como algo sacado de una de las novelas de Jiraiya. Afortunadamente, ella enumeró su solicitud de misión oficial bajo su práctica de nuevas técnicas de ruptura física y mental, así que dudo que haya despertado dudas ".

Al escuchar algo en el tono de Tsunade, el anciano preguntó: "¿Por qué siento que se acerca un" pero "?"

Asintiendo con la cabeza admitiendo, Tsunade dijo: "Pero, no puedo evitar sentirme preocupada por cómo reaccionará Anko ahora que básicamente le ha demostrado que no está interesado en tales prácticas sexuales".

"Sin mencionar que dejaste bastante claro que tampoco querías que lo hiciera".

"No creo que fuera la única señorita virgen de setenta años", dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa burlona.

"Yo no era virgen", respondió Koharu indignado.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Tsunade bromeó: "Bien podría haber sido". Sin embargo, un momento después su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando dijo: "Simplemente no siento que sea algo con lo que Naruto debería estar incursionando". Creo que lo que tenemos funciona porque Naruto nos trata a todos por igual y como iguales. Admito que podría parecer hipócrita, ya que parece tener lo que podría verse como una posición de liderazgo. Pero creo que se debe más a nuestra estructura militar que a cualquier cosa que Naruto haya alentado o hecho. Incluso Yugito se alineó y creo que fue porque está más acostumbrada a seguir órdenes que a darlas. Podría estar más dispuesto a sentarme y decir que me siento cómodo con eso si Anko hubiera querido ser sumisa ... "

Koharu esperó a que Tsunade continuara donde lo dejó, pero cuando no insistió," ¿Hay algo más? "

Tsunade asintió, parecía insegura de si debía decir lo que estaba pensando, pero después de varios minutos suspiró antes de decir: "También me pone nerviosa por quién era su maestra". Koharu no necesitaba decir nada, ya que prácticamente todos en la aldea sabían quién había entrenado a Anko, y en muchos sentidos le había dejado tanto estigma como el Kyuubi en Naruto. Tsunade, deja que el silencio permanezca por un momento antes de decir: "Sé que es horrible de mi parte decirlo, ya que no ha sido más que una leal shinobi de la Hoja. Aunque siempre ha sido ... excéntrica, también ha sido vigilada.

"No estoy seguro de entender", admitió Koharu sentándose y cruzando las manos sobre su regazo.

"Quiero decir ... Orochimaru vio algo en ella ... algo que le hizo creer que valía la pena el tiempo y el esfuerzo para entrenar".

"Creo que estás exagerando un poco". Koharu dijo después de un momento.

"Tal vez", respondió el Hokage, "pero no puedo evitar sentir que la aceptación de Naruto hacia ella la hizo sentir lo suficientemente cómoda como para mostrar este lado de ella y su reacción podría obligarla a ocultarlo nuevamente. Pero sin una salida podría causar problemas en el camino ".

"Ciertamente has pensado en esto", dijo Koharu al descubrir que tal vez Tsunade tenía razón. "Si esto te preocupa tanto, ¿por qué cedes? Probablemente podrías haber usado a algunos de los otros que sentían lo mismo para presionarla para que retrocediera ".

Tsunade sonrió sintiendo algo de la preocupación que acababa de mostrar derretida cuando dijo: "Porque creo que si esto es evidente para mí será para él y él es a quien he elegido amar y seguir". Dejaré que él decida cuál es la mejor manera de lidiar con la situación potencial ".

Koharu inclinó la cabeza hacia el líder de la aldea, antes de preguntar: "Siempre que se haya mantenido en el horario, ¿dónde está nuestro joven amante?"

"Muy probablemente dentro de uno de mis aprendices", bromeó Tsunade. "Solo espero que recuerden traerme mis muestras".

"¿Por qué necesitabas más?"

"¿No te diste cuenta?"

"¿Notar qué?"

De pie en su silla, Tsunade dejó caer su henge para volver a mirar su reflejo en el cristal de sus ventanas. No le preocupaba que alguien mirara dentro de la oficina ya que las ventanas estaban cubiertas para permitir solo la visibilidad en una dirección. Al inspeccionar su rostro juvenil, preguntó: "Después de la redada en el complejo de Kanji, ¿notaste algo extraño al día siguiente?"

"En realidad no me sentí bien".

"Exactamente mi punto, no sé sobre ti, pero no sentí dolores, dolores ni moretones".

Los ojos de Koharu se agrandaron antes de admitir: "Ahora que lo mencionas. Es justo cuando llegas a mi edad, todo duele. De alguna manera olvidas cómo era antes. Tsunade asintió estando más familiarizada con lo que Koharu estaba describiendo, entonces quería admitir. El anciano luego preguntó: "Crees que el semen de Naruto es de alguna manera responsable".

"Eso y cierto Bijuu solía albergar", dijo Tsunade volviéndose desde la ventana. "Ya sabíamos que Kiyomi hizo algo para que no pudiera quedar embarazada. Pero creo que ahora también hay algo más en eso ".

"¿Por qué no solo preguntar?"

"Oh, lo haré, pero después de tener mis datos. Además de considerar que ella ya tendrá que admitir haberlo manipulado una vez. Dudo que ella quiera tener que explicar esto también tan pronto. Sin mencionar que si estoy en lo cierto, será extremadamente beneficioso para él y para nosotros también ".

"¿Ni siquiera me vas a dar una pista?"

Tsunade sonrió y mirando una vez más a su reflejo, dijo: "Permítanme decir que aquellos de nosotros que hemos sabido que el tiempo de estragos le hace al cuerpo no van a tener miedo de repetir la actuación".

Un golpe en la puerta sacó la atención de Tsunade de su reflejo y al sentir quién estaba detrás de la puerta volvió a poner su cerco en su lugar antes de llamar, "Entra".

Naruto entró en la oficina cuando Tsunade se sentó detrás de su escritorio y, por la sonrisa que lucía, las dos mujeres cubiertas sabían que, para todos los efectos, su amante había vuelto. Dirigió una mirada a Koharu, que permaneció sentada en el sofá de Tsunade pero se volvió para mirar al Hokage cuando se detuvo frente a su escritorio. A pesar de que sin duda sabía que todo había sido una artimaña, llamó la atención y dijo: "Lady Hokage, he completado todas las tareas que me asignaron".

"Bien", respondió el líder de la aldea tratando de sonar serio, "Cualquier cosa que le gustaría declarar antes de emitir nuestro juicio".

"Solo tengo una pregunta," dijo Naruto manteniendo su rostro neutral. Tsunade asintió con su permiso para hablar y Naruto perdió su postura militar se frotó la cabeza avergonzado antes de preguntar: "No hay tal cosa como el código 96 de Shinobi ... um algo u otro".

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Tsunade que se convirtió en una risa cuando el hombre rubio casi saltó de su piel cuando Koharu le pasó un brazo por encima del hombro y le puso la otra mano en la ingle. Habiendo dejado caer su henge, besó su cuello antes de dirigir su mirada hacia Tsunade y dijo: "Parece que nos han descubierto".

Tsunade sonrió y dejó caer su henge revelando que hoy lo único que había sido cubierto había sido su cuerpo en lugar de su ropa. De pie, se paseó por el escritorio arrastrando lentamente los dedos por el borde de su escritorio. Mientras Tsunade hacía eso, Koharu comenzó a frotar la entrepierna de Naruto y cuando se abultó, bajó la mosca. La polla de Naruto se dejó caer en la mano de Koharu. Ella suavemente comenzó a acariciarlo causando que el jinchuriki gimiera. Naruto se giró para mirar al anciano y ver que, como Tsunade, lo único que había ocultado era su apariencia.

Debido a eso, la túnica que había usado como una anciana colgaba flojamente, permitiendo que Naruto retirara fácilmente su fajín para exponer su cuerpo enfadado a sus ojos. Al no ver ropa interior, el joven dijo: "Dios mío, qué cosa más valiente hacer, élder Koharu".

Koharu estaba a punto de responder cuando Naruto tocó su coño y descubrió que estaba bastante húmeda, así que deslizó dos dedos dentro de ella y la hizo gemir. Para entonces, Tsunade había completado su caminata y se presionó contra la espalda de Naruto cuando dijo: "No te olvides de mí". Ella comenzó a mordisquearle la oreja cuando su mano se metió debajo de su camisa y chaqueta para frotar su piel directamente. Los tres se retorcieron con Naruto turnándose para besarse y ser besado por sus dos amantes hasta que Koharu de repente terminó de acariciarlo. Luego dejó de tocar con el dedo su quim, alejando su mano de donde la sostenía, y luego lamió sus dedos para limpiar sus jugos. Luego cerró los dedos con los suyos y giró mientras sostenía su mano sobre su hombro y atrajo a Naruto y Tsunade hacia el sofá.

Al llegar al centro de ella, dejó caer la mano de Naruto antes de ponerse a un lado y soltar la bata de sus hombros. Tsunade rápidamente lo giró y lo empujó hacia atrás. Ambas mujeres se sentaron a ambos lados del rubio y bajaron sus rostros a su ingle. La cabeza de Naruto cayó hacia atrás contra el sofá mientras gruñía, "Ahhh, joder ..." cuando ambas mujeres comenzaron a complacer su polla con la boca. Levantó las caderas mientras se bajaban los pantalones y la ropa interior para obtener un mejor acceso a su paleta de carne. Una vez que se quitó los pantalones, las dos mujeres trabajaron juntas y se turnaban para llevarlo a la boca. Donde, después de subir y bajar su eje varias veces, lo golpeaban profundamente y lo sostenían en sus gargantas por el mayor tiempo posible antes de alejarse para que la otra tuviera su turno.

Sin embargo, Naruto no estaba inactivo mientras sus manos recorrían las formas de Koharu y Tsunade. Tanteó y apretó el trasero desnudo de Koharu mientras su otro frotaba el coño de Tsunade sobre sus pantalones ajustados. Después de varios minutos, Naruto terminó su exploración cuando el placer que rodeaba su herramienta se volvió demasiado y simplemente agarró los traseros de ambas mujeres como asideros mientras trataba de evitar su orgasmo el mayor tiempo posible.

Los dos kunoichi sintieron los signos reveladores de la inminente erupción de Naruto y, al encontrar sus ojos, ambos comenzaron a usar las puntas de sus lenguas para hacerle cosquillas y pinchar su raja. No hace falta decir que ver a las dos mujeres mirando con adoración mientras al mismo tiempo lo más eróticamente posible hizo que Naruto lo perdiera. Gimiendo de satisfacción, estalló haciendo que las cuerdas blancas de su semen cubrieran las caras y lenguas de sus amantes. Ambas mujeres se tomaron un momento para lidiar con su propio desorden recogiendo las hebras más grandes para lamer sus dedos.

Koharu terminó primero y ya desnudo comenzó a acariciar la polla de Naruto para mantenerlo duro antes de apartarse de su amante y sentarse en su regazo se empaló en su virilidad. Ambos gimieron cuando él entró completamente en ella. Estaba a punto de comenzar a moverse cuando Tsunade se quitó los pantalones y se sentó en el regazo del anciano. Los ojos de Koharu se abrieron cuando la polla de Naruto se movió un poco más dentro de ella debido al peso adicional. Incapaz de moverse verticalmente, la anciana se conformó con mecer sus caderas haciendo que ambas rubias gimieran de placer. Cuando Koharu se balanceó entre ellos, Naruto la rodeó para tocar el pecho de Tsunade que se había liberado de los confines de su camisa. Tsunade gimió por la acción y por la forma en que su coño se frotaba contra el estómago de la anciana retorciéndose mientras se movía debajo de ella.

Koharu cubrió la teta de Tsunade con atención, antes de alejarse para mirar a Naruto. Buscando en su boca, los dos besos intercambiaron saliva mientras sus lenguas rodaban una alrededor de la otra. Koharu se apartó para gemir cuando Tsunade le devolvió el favor de besar y apretar los senos de kunoichi de cabello castaño. Ella también comenzó a balancear sus caderas y coincidir con los movimientos de Koharu. La presión y el impulso adicionales pronto hicieron que Koharu se acercara a la liberación, lo que logró cuando Naruto le mordió suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja mientras Tsunade mordía ligeramente un pezón al mismo tiempo que torcía el otro. Los ojos de la anciana rodaron hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza cuando ella entró con fuerza en un grito silencioso debido a que la sorprendió.

Tsunade se escapó de Koharu cuando se desmayó dejando un charco en el estómago de la anciana como resultado de su excitación. Ella comenzó a retroceder hacia su escritorio balanceando sus caderas seductoramente. Abrió la camisa y la dejó caer de sus hombros justo antes de chocar contra su escritorio. Con un pequeño salto se sentó encima y luego se recostó abriendo las piernas para su amante. Sosteniendo las rodillas, levantó la cabeza sobre los montículos de su pecho para decir sin aliento: "Naruto ... ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que me besaste allí ... demasiado tiempo".

Naruto suavemente colocó al todavía aturdido Koharu en el sofá antes de ponerse de pie para moverse hacia su Hokage. Mientras caminaba, se quitó la chaqueta antes de hacer lo mismo con su camisa. Al llegar a su amante, colocó las manos debajo de las rodillas de ella y las empujó aún más, y dijo: "También para mí".

"MMMmmmmm, sí", siseó el líder de la aldea cuando sintió que su boca cubría sus labios inferiores. Su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro mientras gemía en voz alta.

Un poco preocupado por el ruido, Naruto retiró la boca para decir: "Tsunade, debes mantenerlo bajo. El lugar podría estar cerrado, pero podrían quedar algunos rezagados.

"No me importa", respondió ella gimiendo rápidamente cuando él retomó su lugar y su lengua entró en ella. "L-deja que todo el pueblo me vea así ... simplemente no te detengas". Aún a pesar de sus palabras, Tsunade sabía que alguien irrumpía en su oficina para investigar por qué el Hokage estaba haciendo tales ruidos que pondrían fin al momento en que usaba sus manos para sentir ciegamente debajo de su escritorio. Al encontrar el área que buscaba, canalizó el chakra hacia el sello, activando los sellos de privacidad alrededor de la habitación. Para entonces, la lengua de Naruto había sido reemplazada por dos de sus dedos mientras usaba su boca para provocar y estimular su clítoris. Le dio un golpecito con la lengua, colocando la oficina de su amante, haciendo que ella se sentara y le pusiera una mano en la cabeza cuando ella atrajo su rostro hacia su montículo cuando llegó. Naruto bebió el torrente de sus jugos que su cuerpo le ofreció por un trabajo bien hecho.

La tensión de su clímax dejó su cuerpo haciendo que se recostara y permitió que Naruto se parara derecho. Miró por encima del hombro a Koharu, pero su atención volvió a Tsunade mientras ella envolvía sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. "Todavía no he terminado contigo", dijo el Hokage usando sus poderosas piernas para atraerlo hacia ella.

No es que Naruto necesitara mucho empujones para que lo dejaran tirar mientras alineaba su polla con su túnel de amor. Cuando su miembro pinchó contra su entrada, Tsunade siseó como si se hubiera quemado. Naruto luego empujó su polla dentro de ella lentamente y cuando estuvo completamente enterrado se inclinó para besarla tiernamente. Tsunade lo devolvió y solo rompió el beso para gemir contento cuando Naruto comenzó a mecerse dentro de ella.

Naruto gimió ante la resistencia que encontró cuando su coño se contorneó a su alrededor y comentó: "Tsunade, estás tan apretada".

Ahuecando su rostro, lo miró a los ojos y dijo con una voz que sonaba cariñosa y severa: "Eso es porque mi idiota amante ha estado holgazaneando en los campos de entrenamiento durante las últimas semanas en lugar de golpearme sin sentido".

Una expresión de culpa comenzó a aparecer, pero Tsunade acercó su rostro hacia sus senos y dijo: "Nada de eso ... concéntrate en el ahora ... joder ...". Naruto hizo lo que ella le dijo; dándole un poderoso empujón que besó la entrada de su matriz.

Tsunade mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras se deleitaba con la sensación de que Naruto la follaba con fuerza mientras besaba y disfrutaba tiernamente sus abundantes senos. Sin embargo, los abrió cuando Naruto se apartó y sacó sus caderas casi por completo del escritorio. Ella lo miró sorprendida antes de levantar la vista para ver que Koharu estaba arrodillado sobre ella. Dada una gran vista del coño del anciano que había comenzado a filtrar parte de la semilla de Naruto, Tsunade no necesitó que le preguntaran mientras levantaba la cara para acurrucarse entre los muslos de Koharu en un esfuerzo por beber en la esencia de su amante que la mujer mayor estaba ofreciendo

Koharu fue sorprendido un poco por la exuberancia de Tsunade cuando la lengua del rubio Hokage comenzó a moverse dentro de ella. "Oh, mi ...", dijo inclinándose hacia adelante y apoyó las manos sobre las almohadas naturales de Tsunade. Ella comenzó a amasarlos con cariño y continuó haciéndolo mientras Naruto agarraba la parte de atrás de su cabeza para poder besarla.

Naruto había puesto las piernas de Tsunade sobre sus hombros y se inclinó hacia adelante mientras profundizaba el beso con Koharu, empujando las caderas de Tsunade ligeramente hacia arriba. Su polla comenzó a frotar sobre su punto dulce causando que Tsunade gimiera en el coño que estaba devorando como una mujer muriendo de sed. Koharu también gimió y comenzó a moler su montículo en la boca de Tsunade y rompió el beso con Naruto mientras ella se recostaba agarrando uno de sus tobillos mientras el otro se pellizcaba y jugaba con su pezón.

En respuesta, Naruto simplemente se inclinó más y presionó las piernas de Tsunade contra su estómago. Sus embestidas se volvieron más violentas y esporádicas a medida que perdió el ritmo. A Tsunade no le importó, ya que sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes y cuando Naruto finalmente empujó su polla completamente dentro de ella besando su matriz con el final antes de disparar su semilla casi directamente dentro, ella levantó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando llegó. Su barbilla se frotó contra el botón de Koharu causando que la anciana gritara su propio orgasmo mientras cubría la cara del Hokage en ella y los jugos de Naruto antes de caer de lado.

Naruto juró que había visto el cielo cuando había llenado a Tsunade con su semen. Se estabilizó colocando sus manos sobre el escritorio. Luego suspiró cuando su polla suavizada salió de su amante y luego caminó alrededor del escritorio para sentarse en la silla de Tsunade. Naruto miró a las dos mujeres desnudas que yacían ante él, probablemente en el escritorio más famoso del pueblo. Sacudió la cabeza ante lo idiota que había sido y vio a Tsunade mirándolo fijamente. Ella giró para acostarse boca abajo antes de decir: "Entiendo mi amor. Es fácil dudar de ti mismo, especialmente teniendo en cuenta cómo fueron los primeros dieciséis años de tu vida. También había ... otras fuerzas en el trabajo ". Ella vio a Naruto asentir, así que pensó que debía haber aprendido lo que Kiyomi había hecho. Tirando de su cuerpo hacia su amante, puso una mano sobre su muslo para acercar su rostro al de él mientras decía: "Kanji pudo haber sido un monstruo ... pero estoy agradecido de que te haya dado ese pergamino. Me liberó ... me liberó para poder mostrar el amor que reavivaste dentro de mí ". Luego colocó suavemente sus labios contra los de él y después de besarse sonrió levemente cuando vio sus ojos cerrados. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, miró hacia abajo y bajó la cabeza hacia su regazo, donde comenzó a chuparle la polla de nuevo para mostrar su amor de manera más física.

Naruto se dirigía a uno de los parques de Konoha. El sol se había puesto dejando solo la luna y las pocas luces de la calle para iluminar el área. Él sonrió al recordar a Koharu sentado solo para encontrar a Tsunade inclinada sobre su escritorio y bañando su músculo de amor con su afecto. Con eso sucediendo, el anciano había intentado actuar indiferente, a pesar de que ella estaba igual de desnuda, mientras explicaba su propia razón para estar con él. Básicamente había descrito su razón como que él la había ayudado a recordar al joven soñador que había sido. Pero a medida que los sorbos y chupadas de Tsunade se hacían más fuertes, la mujer había sonreído antes de agregar que una vida sexual mucho más activa era una ventaja adicional.

Luego había regresado a casa para limpiar por insistencia de Tsunade y esta vez no había encontrado a nadie esperándolo. Aún así, Tsunade le había explicado que tenía otra tarea que realizar y que debía vestirse bien. Después de seguir el consejo de su amante, había empacado una bolsa llena de ropa y suministros para poner en marcha un plan en el que había estado trabajando durante las últimas tres semanas antes de salir de su apartamento.

Al llegar al lugar de reunión aislado, su cita llegó tarde y le preocupaba que lo estuvieran levantando. No es que él supiera que no lo merecía, y como resultado se aseguró de no usar su marca. Pensó que, al menos, merecía vivir con la ansiedad que sus acciones probablemente habían causado a sus amantes. Miró a su alrededor ocasionalmente y después de casi una hora finalmente vio a una mujer que se dirigía hacia él. Él no la reconoció, aunque a medida que se acercaba sintió que reconocía cosas sobre ella. Su color de cabello era rojo y, por la forma en que lo usaba, parecía que Tayuya conservaba el suyo cuando estaba libre del pañuelo que solía llevar. El cuerpo tenía las curvas de Tsunade y Hinata, aunque la frente de la mujer era quizás demasiado grande.

Él le sonrió débilmente, pero cuando sus ojos no se suavizaron, sintió que se desvanecía. La mujer cubierta sostuvo una foto de ella parada con un hombre desconocido, antes de que ella dijera: "Necesitas un henge para verte así".

Haciendo lo que le dijeron, usó el henge de Tsunade para emparejar al hombre en la foto, pero tan pronto como estuvo en su lugar, la mujer ya se estaba alejando. "Tayuya espera ..." llamó después de ella. Sin embargo, la pelirroja cubierta ni siquiera disminuyó la velocidad, lo que provocó que el joven dijera: "Mira, Tayuya, sé que me equivoqué. Todo lo que puedo decir es que lo siento, cualquier otra cosa solo serán excusas. Hola por favor yo ...

Naruto dejó de hablar cuando lo alcanzó, pero no debido a un repentino deseo de silencio. La razón se debió a que la pelirroja se dio la vuelta y enterró el puño en su estómago. Naruto apretó su estómago mientras sus dedos apuntaban uno hacia el otro. Se tambaleó hacia atrás mientras calculaba dónde cayó el golpe en su "La lista más dura que he recibido", vio que la fría mirada que le había estado dando había sido reemplazada por la furia.

"Lo siento", dijo enojada, "Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir". Naruto permaneció en silencio en parte debido al golpe, pero también por no tener idea de lo que podía decir para calmarla. Tayuya no necesitaba una respuesta para continuar preguntando con cierta vulnerabilidad en su voz: "¿No recuerdas lo que dije la primera vez que estuvimos juntos?"

Naruto se enderezó y luego respondió con tristeza: "Me pediste que nunca te abandonara".

Con un sonido casi frenético, el cubierto Tayuya dijo: "Así es ... y no lo hiciste cuando ese psicópata me capturó. Cargaste por ponerte en riesgo de salvarme, algo que nadie ha hecho por mí antes. Las lágrimas entraron en sus ojos cuando comenzó a abrazarse a sí misma, "B-pero luego de todo eso ... eso es exactamente lo que hiciste". Naruto avanzó rápidamente envolviéndola con sus brazos. Tayuya se revolvió en sus brazos y gritó: "Suéltame".

Pero Naruto se mantuvo firme y después de un momento Tayuya comenzó a llorar mientras ella se hundía en su pecho. "Tayuya, lo siento mucho, mucho". Ella se tensó nuevamente como para alejarlo, pero Naruto apretó su agarre cuando dijo: "Sé que no lo merezco. Tendrías todas las razones para decirme que me pierda ... pero por favor, perdóname por ser un imbécil.

"Shithead ni siquiera lo cubre", dijo Tayuya todavía sonando enojada, aunque solo quería ser abrazada por el hombre que había amado. Por lo tanto, ella lo rodeó con sus brazos para abrazarlo antes de decir: "Pero cállate y abrázame". Los dos permanecieron abrazados durante varios minutos antes de que Tayuya se alejara. No lo miró, sino que buscó en el bolso que había traído y encontró un pequeño vil que se lo arrojó diciendo: "Bebe eso".

Haciendo lo que se le indicó, bajó el contenido antes de sacar la lengua y arrugarse la cara cuando dijo: "Arrgghhh ... eso sabe horrible". Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la cara de Tayuya cuando la lengua de Naruto le salió de la boca debido al sabor amargo de la sustancia que había ingerido. "¿Qué acabo de beber?"

"Esa es la fórmula que se le ocurrió a Tsume para cambiar tu aroma", dijo Tayuya cerrando su bolso.

"¿Todos van a tener que beber eso cada vez?" Preguntó Naruto temiendo el pensamiento.

"No me importa", dijo Tayuya dándose la vuelta para comenzar a caminar por el camino.

Al ponerse al día, Naruto dijo: "¿No me digas que te gustó?"

Tayuya giró la cabeza para mirarlo con una mirada diabólica mientras decía: "¿Por qué no? La mía sabía a chicle.

"¿Qué? Vienen en diferentes sabores. ¿Qué me diste?

"Calcetines viejos de gimnasia", dijo Tayuya tratando de no reírse cuando Naruto comenzó a ponerse verde. Temiendo que estuviera a punto de vomitar, ella dijo: "Deja de ser tan cobarde. Ella simplemente simuló el sabor químicamente. Crear la fórmula para usted fue fácil debido a que solo necesitaba que emitiera un nuevo olor. Por lo tanto, en parte de su tiempo libre mientras trabajaba en uno para nosotros, creó los diferentes sabores. Ella admite que hizo ese sabor cuando tenía menos pensamientos agradables sobre que fueras un imbécil.

Podía decir que Naruto se sentía mal por su abandono temporal de su harén, pero Tayuya no trató de consolarlo sintiendo que ya lo había experimentado lo suficiente. "Tayuya, estoy ..."

"Cállate," dijo ella cortando su voz llevando algo de la ira que todavía sentía. "Te equivocaste, y pedir perdón no va a mejorarlo. Tendrás que demostrarlo con acciones de aquí en adelante ".

Los dos caminaron desde el parque entrando en un vecindario conocido por sus restaurantes de alto precio. Tayuya estaba un poco enojada consigo misma por su última declaración debido a su dureza. Aunque ella quería que Naruto supiera lo enojado que su alejamiento la había hecho. Temía haberlo exagerado y, debido a eso, Naruto dudaría en mostrarle afecto, especialmente porque todos sus otros amantes en su mayor parte ya parecían haberse ido. Sin embargo, ella no debió haber temido ya que de repente sintió un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y fue empujada a su lado. Miró hacia arriba sintiendo el color de su cara y estaba segura de que parecía sorprendida. Naruto sonrió cálidamente diciendo: "Te amo Tayuya. Gracias por no rendirte ante un imbécil como yo.

El sonrojo de Tayuya aumentó en intensidad haciendo que ella mirara hacia otro lado, aunque su voz llevaba la sonrisa en su rostro mientras decía: "Cállate". Aún a pesar de sus palabras, la kunoichi se permitió fundirse con Naruto. Naruto bajó la mirada hacia su rostro cubierto y la kunoichi preguntó: "¿Qué?"

Naruto le dio una sonrisa feliz antes de decir: "Me preguntaba cuál era la historia de fondo para estas personas". Al mirar su reflejo al pasar por una ventana, agregó: "Además, me preguntaba si esta cara es lo que ustedes, señoras, sienten que es su hombre ideal".

Tayuya miró a su amante y, aunque el hombre de cabello anaranjado en el que Naruto se había enganchado era guapo, ella dijo: "Ya tenemos eso, idiota. Pero probablemente sea un segundo cercano ".

Naruto notó que una pareja de ancianos miraba en su dirección debido al lenguaje grosero de Tayuya. Inclinándose, susurró: "Um ... ¿no crees que deberías volver a marcarlo un poco? Los demás van a tener que seguir el ejemplo que estableces ".

Manteniendo su voz incluso cuando pasaron junto a otra pareja, arqueó una ceja y dijo: "Jodidamente piensas tan imbécil".

Naruto arrastró a la chica para aumentar su velocidad mientras la otra pareja los miraba, pero Tayuya se movió frente a él y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se acercó a él para besarla. Naruto estaba un poco tenso, por lo que Tayuya se echó hacia atrás para susurrarle al oído: "Relájate, ¿qué divertido sería salir contigo, si todos tuviéramos que fingir ser la misma mujer? Por lo tanto, como parte de nuestra cobertura, actualmente estás saliendo con una ex kunoichi de la nieve que sufre un trastorno de personalidad múltiple. Se podría decir que es como salir con un montón de mujeres diferentes de la misma forma ".

Naruto la miró por un momento antes de que una sonrisa divertida apareciera en su rostro cuando dijo: "Inteligente, pero no puedo imaginar que los encargados de la seguridad estuvieran demasiado emocionados de tener una ex kunoichi de nieve entre nosotros".

Tayuya regresó a su lado y colocó su brazo sobre su hombro nuevamente y dijo: "Bueno, resulta que mi identidad de portada se fue antes de que Doto se hiciera cargo. Dado que los registros que creamos enumeran nuestras edades, ya que a principios de los treinta todo coincidía bastante bien. Parece que sufrí una lesión traumática en la cabeza al principio de mi carrera y finalmente me fui, comenzando una nueva vida como veterinario, que es donde te conocí. Vivimos felices por un tiempo en la Tierra de los Fideos, pero debido a la reciente hostilidad allí descubriste que la mujer de la que te enamoraste había desaparecido para ser reemplazada por la kunoichi, quien se hizo cargo cuando escapaste de algunos bandidos. Lo que es peor es que parece que desde que dejó Snow ha desarrollado literalmente docenas de personalidades. ¿Sabes qué es lo realmente sorprendente?

"¿Qué?"

"Todas esas personalidades parecen estar obsesionadas con el mismo tipo", dijo Tayuya radiante mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de la sección media de Naruto.

"Supongo que cada una de estas personalidades llevará el nombre de las mujeres en mi vida".

Tayuya se encogió de hombros lo mejor que pudo debido a su control sobre Naruto, pero respondió: "¿Quién puede decirlo? Los pobres podrían desarrollar nuevas personalidades a medida que pasa el tiempo ". Su sonrisa se hizo divertida mientras agregaba: "Pobrecita, qué suerte que su novio esté dispuesto a trabajar para amar a cada uno de ellos. Deberías haber visto algunas de las miradas que Hana estaba recibiendo mientras jugaba contigo la mayor parte del día mientras llenamos los documentos necesarios y todo. Por qué tenía que ser extremadamente posesiva, ya que algunas de esas mujeres la miraban como si les encantara estar unidas a un tipo tan genial ".

"Bueno, imagino que adivinaron que la mayoría de los chicos no estarían dispuestos a quedarse y tratar con una novia tan difícil", dijo Naruto después de un momento rascándose la barbilla en sus pensamientos.

"Realmente, sin embargo, me imagino que a esos mismos chicos les encantaría estar en un harén, ¿no?" Tayuya preguntó mirando a los ojos azules de su amante. Naruto se encogió de hombros señalando que adivinó que sería posible, así que ella dijo: "Cuando lo miras lógicamente, es realmente lo mismo. Entonces, ¿por qué huirían de una situación y se dirigirían directamente hacia otra? Cuando lo piensas, en ambas situaciones una gran parte del trabajo sería hacer malabares con personalidades y cosas así. Y si lo piensa, el escenario que diseñamos para estas identidades es en realidad la más fácil de las dos formas. Quiero decir que al menos con este solo tienes que lidiar con una personalidad a la vez. Tienes que lidiar con todos ellos ".

"Sin embargo, realmente no lo veo como un trabajo", dijo Naruto mirando hacia un restaurante sintiéndose un poco avergonzado y todavía no estaba acostumbrado a hablar sobre sus emociones. "Solo estoy tratando de asegurarme de que estén tan felices como me han hecho. Es por eso que la idea de que todo se debió a ... "

Tayuya ahuecó su rostro y lo besó con ternura. Cuando terminó, ella dijo: "Por eso estamos contigo, porque sabemos que eso es lo que estás haciendo. No es un estúpido jutsu, así que no me hagas golpearte de nuevo.

"Sí, señora", dijo Naruto mientras dirigía la kunoichi a un restaurante que parecía un poco vacío y que probablemente podría sentarlos rápidamente. Tayuya notó a dónde iban, apretó tanto su agarre alrededor de su sección media mientras se presionaba más contra su costado. Naruto sintió que una sensación de satisfacción lo invadía y supo que, aunque todavía había muchas dificultades que superar, mientras tuviera el amor de sus mujeres, no había nada que no pudiera lograr.

Nanabi observó cómo el cocinero, uno de los muchos prisioneros que habían firmado el plan de Akame, cortaba un trozo de carne del jabalí que estaba cocinando. Al mirar por encima de los otros artículos, vio que aunque la propagación no era tan grande como la de la noche en que se había unido a ella, probablemente todavía superaba con creces lo que se estaba sirviendo en esos niveles inferiores. Alejándose del mostrador con su bandeja, miró a los muchos shinobi reunidos. Su mirada se detuvo en el lugar que Mizuki había tallado como suyo y, aunque todavía estaba en la enfermería, sus dos gigantes y muchas groupies femeninas todavía lo ocupaban. Nanabi se sorprendió de que las mujeres aún estuvieran allí pensando que se habrían mudado ahora que su protección había sido golpeada. Pero en cambio, toda su victoria sobre el hombre parecía hacer enojar a todos. Cuando el Bijuu pasó,

Al ignorarlos como débiles debido a su dependencia de Mizuki, la mujer buscó un lugar para sentarse alrededor de la habitación. Su anterior derrota de Mizuki había aumentado significativamente sus acciones entre los otros reclusos y la mujer no dudaba de que probablemente podría tomar asiento en cualquier lugar que quisiera. Vio al trío de mujeres de Waterfall y consideró sentarse allí, ya que las mujeres parecían bastante abiertas a la idea. Ella no tuvo la impresión de que eran demasiado fuertes, pero sin duda el hecho de que actuaran como un escuadrón bien engrasado evitó que los muchos depredadores en la prisión se metieran con ellos. Porque, como bien sabía Nanabi, a los depredadores les gustaba la comida fácil y solitaria.

Además, unirse tan rápido a un grupo probablemente causaría que su reputación bajara, ya que daría la impresión de que ella se mantuvo firme para convertirse rápidamente en una de las otras camarillas de la prisión. Al ver la kunoichi de la Niebla que la había sacado de su celda solitaria y le había enseñado por primera vez, sabía que aunque la mujer no lo anunciaba, estaba alineada con el trío Cascada. No estaba segura de lo que los tres sacaron del trato, pero sabía que la cicatrizada kunoichi de Mist recibió protección al igual que un puñado de las otras mujeres que no se habían unido a uno de los otros grupos.

Aunque la habían dejado sola, excepto cuando Mizuki había hecho su oferta. Nanabi aprendió rápidamente que eso no se traducía en ser todo el tiempo. Porque cada vez que se apagaban sus sellos, sabía que eso significaba que casi cualquier cosa podía pasar y si algún interno lograba arrinconar a una kunoichi durante una sesión de entrenamiento y lograba violarla, no provocaría un alboroto. Se rumoreaba que Mizuki ya lo había hecho varias veces. En cierto sentido, le dio a Bijuu la impresión de que Akame sentía que cada vez que se quitaba la foca, sus perros no tenían correa y podían actuar tan bestiamente como quisieran, siempre y cuando se les pusiera correa.

Al llegar a una mesa casi desierta, dejó caer la bandeja y se sentó frente a su único ocupante. La mujer de cabello oscuro levantó la vista de su comida. Su tono era frío cuando dijo: "Lamento que mis palabras anteriores de alguna manera den la impresión de que quería compañía".

Respondiendo igual de fríamente, el Bijuu dijo: "¿Me estás confundiendo con alguien a quien le importa?"

Los ojos negros de la mujer se estrecharon, pero decidió ignorarla cuando comenzó a concentrarse una vez más en su comida. Nanabi frunció el ceño antes de decir: "No puedes estar tan sorprendido. Me daría curiosidad teniendo en cuenta que declaraste tu deseo de vigilarme".

Dejando caer el tenedor en la comida, la mujer cuyo número decía triple cero dijo: "Mira, no te estaba pidiendo secretamente que pasaras a charlar. Estaba declarando un hecho obvio. Mira a tu alrededor; Todas estas personas tienen sus propios ángulos para estar aquí. Toma ese punk que manejaste esta mañana. Está aquí porque lo están tratando como a un VIP y si se apega al plan, puede igualar el puntaje con algunas personas que odia en la aldea. Esos dos idiotas que lo siguen están contentos siempre que haya comida involucrada y las muchas mujeres que lo rodean parecen haberse enamorado de él por alguna razón. Quién sabe, tal vez sea un gran laico.

La kunoichi se detuvo por un momento cuando su mirada se volvió hacia la entrada. Nanabi hizo lo mismo y vio a Mizuki entrar en la habitación dirigiendo una mirada amenazante hacia ambas mujeres mientras caminaba algo rígido. Volviéndose hacia Nanabi, la mujer dijo: "Luego están los tres de Taki que han comenzado una alianza con casi todas las mujeres no alineadas para que no terminen uniéndose a ninguna de las otras tripulaciones que corren por este lugar de la manera difícil si atrapan a mi deriva. Ahora se pasea por todo esto y es fácil ver que estás haciendo algo. Ya te has hecho un nombre al enfrentarte y derribar a uno de los machos más duros aquí, pero aún no sé por qué y para qué.

"¿No estás descartando el hecho de que si no lo hubiera hecho, probablemente estaría aprendiendo qué tan bueno es ahora?"

"Apenas", dijo la mujer con un resoplido despectivo, "Su interés en ti simplemente aumentó el horario. Lo hubieras hecho de cualquier manera tarde o temprano.

Nanabi no negó sus palabras, por lo que la mujer se levantó para regresar a su celda, pero se detuvo cuando Nanabi dijo: "Me di cuenta de que distingue que era el hombre más duro, no prisionero. ¿Estás diciendo que hay alguien más fuerte aquí?

La mujer se detuvo y miró por encima del hombro y dijo: "¿Qué importa si quieres agregar a esa persona a tu lista para impresionar a Akame?"

"No, pero formar una alianza con esa persona puede ser beneficioso para los dos", dijo Nanabi, ya consciente de que estaba hablando con la persona.

Dejando de fingir también, la mujer dijo: "No le interesa, aunque si lo que sea que esté interfiriendo interfiera con mis propios planes, no piense que dudaré en matarlo".

Nanabi no dejó que se sintiera intimidada en lo más mínimo cuando respondió: "Bueno, entonces no sería prudente decirme exactamente qué es lo que esperas de ayudar a Akame. Sería una tontería para los dos correr a ciegas solo para saber que nos dirigimos el uno hacia el otro ".

La mujer pareció sorprendida por un momento antes de que la comisura de su boca se levantara por un breve momento. Respondiendo ella dijo, "Puede ser. Pero es tan tonto confiar en las personas equivocadas. Es un error que ya cometí y mi familia pagó el precio ".

Nanabi observó a la mujer irse y prácticamente podía sentir el dolor que se había desprendido de ella cuando dijo su última declaración. Terminó rápidamente su comida ya que encontró que la mirada de Mizuki en su espalda era molesta, se dirigió a su celda y se preguntó cómo podría saber si sus planes interferirían con los de la mujer cuando no tenía idea de lo que quería lograr.

La puerta de la habitación del hotel se abrió de golpe cuando Naruto y Tayuya se besaron apasionadamente y con entusiasmo. Alejándose por un momento, dejó caer la mochila que había llevado a lo largo de su cita contra la entrada del baño cerca de la puerta cuando la cerró y, tan pronto como se dio la vuelta, se estrelló contra la puerta cuando ella se arrojó sobre él. Naruto se estabilizó y la apartó de sus pies y rápidamente los envolvió alrededor de su cintura. Ambos se detuvieron para soltar sus setos antes de cerrar sus labios una vez más cuando Naruto la llevó hacia la cama.

Los dos se estaban quedando en el mismo hotel al que Naruto había llevado a Ayame en su primera cita, aunque la habitación no era tan elegante. Tayuya y Hana se pusieron en guardia cuando la pareja que pretendían haberse registrado se había registrado más temprano en el día para establecer su historia de fondo como una pareja que se mudaba a Konoha para tratar los problemas mentales de la mujer, ya que Konoha tenía las mejores facultades médicas y comprar una residencia permanente para que el personaje masculino pueda trabajar como comprador para la Great Tree Shipping Company. Naturalmente, los informes que el hombre necesitaría presentar serían generados por Karin, pero con un montón de kunoichi todos dispuestos a pretender ser él para comprar artículos raros en sus tierras, Naruto sabía que nadie se quejaría del modesto salario que la persona cobraría. vaya al mantenimiento del departamento que él y sus amantes querían comprar.

Naruto puso a Tayuya en la cama y se apartó para quitarse la camisa cuando Tayuya se quitó el vestido y se lo puso sobre la cabeza. Naruto comenzó a retroceder aún más mientras trabajaba en su oficina de pantalones, haciendo que Tayuya dijera: "¿A dónde diablos vas? He esperado lo suficiente.

"Ahora cálmate Tayuya", dijo Naruto quitándose los pantalones y tirándolos, "Además, si había cámaras en ese elevador, entonces ya les diste el espectáculo".

Tayuya se sonrojó al recordar el orgasmo por haberse frotado contra la pierna de Naruto mientras salían en el ascensor. "Hola, soy la personalidad excéntrica. Además de la única que probablemente habría visto que era esa chica que trabajaba en el escritorio.

Naruto sonrió cuando recordó haber iniciado sesión y la chica, Ami, se sonrojó como resultado de que Tayuya dijera justo en frente de ella, "Date prisa. Necesito tu polla enterrada dentro de mí. Sacudiendo la cabeza, dijo: "Bueno, te aseguraste de que ella probablemente mirara ahora, ¿no?"

Tayuya se encogió de hombros cuando comenzó a frotar su coño. "Por qué no, pensé que la estabas considerando como una posible incorporación. Su familia es propietaria de este hotel y pagaría tener acceso si hubiera personas alojadas aquí que pudieran llevar su ambición más allá ". Una vez más, Naruto negó con la cabeza y Tayuya preguntó: "¿Qué pasa ahora?"

"Nada", dijo Naruto dividido entre estar divertido y la incredulidad de lo que se había convertido su vida, "Es solo que dudo que haya otras personas que tengan a una mujer tan sexy y hermosa prácticamente rogándole que duerma con ella como ella también habla sobre planes para que él se acueste con otra persona ".

Tayuya pudo ver de dónde venía el rubio y sonrió a cambio antes de encogerse de hombros y decir: "Oye, es el maldito plan al que me apunté bien". Extendiendo su coño para mostrarle lo lista que estaba para él, la pelirroja desnuda dijo: "Ahora basta de hablar. Tienes meses de una vida sexual mediocre para compensar ".

Naruto dejó de retroceder mientras miraba el baño que estaba cerca por un momento antes de decir: "Bueno, entonces supongo que necesito llamar a algunos refuerzos". Hizo un signo de mano familiar pero diferente, ya que en lugar de cruzar dos de sus dedos, sostuvo sus palmas planas e hizo casi un signo más al usarlas. Un momento después aparecieron Naruto y dos clones, aunque Tayuya pensó que podía distinguir un cuarto en el baño. Sin embargo, supuso que estaba equivocada cuando no salió.

Sin embargo, sus ojos se abrieron cuando comprendió lo que su amante estaba implicando y dijo: "No me digas que ..."

"Oye, no estaba triste en la cama sintiéndome mal por mí mismo", dijo Naruto mientras él y sus clones se cerraban. la pelirroja ex Sound kunoichi. Pero al ver a Tayuya mirándolos a los tres un poco nervioso, preguntó: "¿Demasiado?"

Dándole una sonrisa diabólica, la joven respondió: "Tal vez no lo suficiente".

Los tres rubios se miraron el uno al otro divertidos antes de que el verdadero Naruto cayera de rodillas frente a ella mientras uno se concentraba en su pecho y el último la besaba. Tayuya gimió, cuando Naruto comenzó a besarle el estómago y los muslos mientras comenzaba a acercarse más y más a su coño para comenzar a beber su néctar. Mientras tanto, el clon que se enfocaba en su pecho comenzó a apretar y tocar sus senos mientras movía su rostro hacia adelante y hacia atrás para lamer sus protuberancias endurecidas. El clon que la besaba finalmente comenzó a jalarla hacia la cama, obligando a Naruto y al otro clon a seguirla. Ahora acostada sobre su espalda, Tayuya continuó gimiendo en el beso mientras el verdadero Naruto tomaba una posición entre sus piernas para continuar besando sus labios inferiores.

"Oh, joder", dijo mientras respiraba mientras el clon que ocupaba su boca se alejó para mirar mientras se retorcía bajo el asalto que estaba soportando. Tayuya aprovechó ese momento para mirar también las dos caras que la complacían. Un momento después, algo cálido se colocó contra su mejilla, girándose hacia ella y se encontró cara a cara con el monstruo tuerto del clon. Sabiendo lo que quería el clon, abrió la boca y dejó que deslizara su polla dentro. Lo chupó como si fuera un manjar del que había estado privada durante años en lugar de meses. Unos momentos más tarde, sin embargo, ella se apartó cuando salió de la estimulación de los otros dos Naruto.

Tanto Naruto como el clon se apartaron para mirar su trabajo mientras ella jadeaba en su resplandor. Tayuya miró a Naruto y sus dos copias con avidez mientras ella decía: "Eso mejor no sea".

Naruto miró a sus clones antes de encogerse de hombros y subirse encima de ella, dijo: "Escuchaste a sus muchachos".

Empujando su polla dentro de ella, ambos gruñeron de satisfacción y luego Naruto los rodó hasta que estuvo de espaldas. Tayuya se sintió un poco nerviosa al notar que el clon que había estado disfrutando sus tetas antes ahora estaba tomando una posición detrás de ella. Ella asintió rápidamente haciendo que el clon sonriera antes de venir detrás de ella. Se separó las nalgas antes de lamer su capullo de rosa. Tayuya cerró los ojos cuando comenzó a perderse en la sensación de tener una polla dentro de ella nuevamente. Ella comenzó a mover sus caderas y abrió la boca cuando el clon que mojaba su puerta trasera le metió la lengua dentro. Antes de que pudiera dar voz al placer, aunque su boca estaba ocupada por la otra polla clones que dijo: "Por favor termina lo que empezaste Tayuya".

Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras hacía contacto visual con el clon que gimió mientras tarareaba su polla cuando el verdadero Naruto debajo de ella comenzó a burlarse de sus pezones con su lengua mientras bombeaba su polla dentro de ella. Ella gimió levemente cuando el clon detrás de ella retiró su lengua, pero sus ojos se abrieron cuando sintió lo que él pretendía reemplazar con presionar contra su ano. Dejó que el clon dick en su boca saliera mientras gritaba: "Jodido, me estás separando", cuando la polla salió por su puerta trasera y comenzó a extenderse mientras se hundía más profundamente.

Una vez que el clon en su trasero estaba completamente enterrado, Tayuya se sintió sobrecargada pero asombrosamente contenta, ya que casi cada parte de ella que podía sentir placer estaba siendo estimulada de alguna manera. Aunque a ella le costaba moverse, deja que Naruto y sus clones marquen el ritmo. Los dos detrás de ella rápidamente establecieron un ritmo que envió fuegos artificiales de placer dentro de su cerebro. Los dos lo cronometraron para que, cuando uno casi se retirara, el otro quedara totalmente enterrado, de modo que, al cambiar el roce dentro de ella, la tuviera prácticamente delirando de placer. Mientras tanto, el clon que ocupaba su boca estableció su propio ritmo ya que Tayuya no estaba en condiciones de hacer nada más que mantener sus labios envueltos alrededor del palo de carne que él seguía trabajando dentro y fuera.

Los dos que trabajaban sobre su mitad inferior pronto perdieron el ritmo cuando comenzaron a seguir su ejemplo acercándose a sus propios extremos. Aún así, Tayuya no estaba en posición de quejarse, ya que ambos enterraron las pollas dentro de ella lo más profundo posible sin saber si el próximo empuje sería el último. Finalmente el clon en su boca gimió y agarrando su cabeza gritó: "Me estoy acabando". La empujó hacia abajo su herramienta hasta donde ella llegó antes de enviar su semilla a su boca. Ella amordazó un poco antes de soltarlo, permitiéndole tomar más cómodamente su semilla y beber lo que pudiera. Pero cuando Naruto y el clon en su culo empujaron a sí mismos lo más profundo posible para comenzar a inundar su interior, así se sentó lo más recto posible gritos, "Ffffffffffffffffffuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucccccccccccccccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk."

Ella se derrumbó sobre Naruto temblando de éxtasis cuando el calor de su semilla se extendió a través de ella. Ella babeó en el pecho del original cuando los dos clones desaparecieron con el que había follado su rostro diciendo: "Ese fue un gran jefe". Tayuya es el mejor ".

"D-no lo olvides", dijo ella con ganas de tomar una siesta. Sin embargo, esa sensación se desvaneció al desaparecer los clones, Naruto de repente gimió de placer antes de disparar más de su semilla dentro de ella. Al escuchar un poco de incomodidad en su voz, preguntó un poco preocupada: "¿Qué pasa?"

Naruto la tranquilizó con una sonrisa antes de decir: "Nada. Es solo que mis clones pueden transmitir sus conocimientos ... bueno, ellos transmitieron lo bien que se sintió disfrutar todo lo que mi Tayuya tenía para ofrecer ".

Tayuya se sentó gimiendo ya que la polla de Naruto todavía estaba dura y dijo: "Eso crees, ¿eh?"

Naruto arqueó una ceja y respondió: "Bueno, sí".

Sonriendo, se recostó y comenzó a mecer las caderas, pero al hacerlo activó la única característica que tenía su marca que ninguno de los otros amantes de Naruto hizo. Su piel comenzó a oscurecerse ya que también se hizo un poco más grande y los músculos de su coño se hicieron más fuertes. Naruto gimió cuando el vicio de Tayuya como agarre alrededor de su pene se hizo aún más fuerte. Levantando la mano, comenzó a acariciarla y tocarle los senos cuando ella se estiró para agarrarle las rodillas. Sus caderas continuaron en su movimiento de balanceo hasta que Naruto se sacudió debajo de ella y le quitó el paso. Aprovechó la oportunidad para darle la vuelta antes de voltearla sobre su estómago. Luego se presionó firmemente contra su espalda antes de empujar bruscamente su polla dentro y fuera de ella nuevamente.

"Maldición, mi pequeña demonía cachonda como sus cuernos siendo tocados".

"T-eres ... eres alguien para hablar ... joder ... tu polla es tan grande y dura que jodidamente pervertido", gimió Tayuya cuando Naruto pasó el dedo por él otra vez. "¿Quién sabía que jodidamente tenías algo para las chicas monstruosas?"

"Monstruo", dijo Naruto incrédulo, "Cualquier hombre que describiera esta forma tuya como un monstruo necesitaría que le revisen los ojos".

La piel de Tayuya se volvió aún más oscura cuando se sonrojó como resultado de las palabras de su amante. Naruto comenzó a chupar el lóbulo de su oreja mientras continuaba tocando la bocina al otro lado de su cabeza. "C-cállate y FFFuuuuuccccckkkkkk", comenzó a decir Tayuya, pero perdió el control de sus cuerdas vocales y gritó la última parte cuando comenzó a venir de nuevo.

Sin embargo, Naruto no había terminado y los rodó hasta que estuvo boca arriba. Desde esa posición, él continuó mordisqueando su oreja mientras una mano seguía trazando a lo largo de su cuerno y la otra comenzó a rodar y apretar su teta. Desde la nueva posición, Naruto también podía empujar más poderosamente su paso, lo que prolongaba su orgasmo hasta que se adormecía.

Una vez que la sensación comenzó a regresar, Tayuya, cansada de ser guiada por su amante, se liberó de su agarre y se puso en cuclillas, miró hacia atrás por encima del hombro. Dándole un guiño, ella comenzó a golpearla de espaldas, causando que su amante gimiera mientras también trabajaba sus músculos internos para obligarlo a liberar su semilla una vez más. Naruto colocó una mano en la parte baja de su espalda para aliviar un poco sus golpes bruscos, pero también para estabilizarla cuando comenzó a encontrarse con sus hundimientos descendentes.

Tayuya pronto se mordió el labio porque no quería darle una pista a Naruto sobre el hecho de que estaba a punto de terminar nuevamente, ya que esta vez al menos quería hacer que se corriera. Alcanzando ella, ahuecó sus bolas y las frotó gimiendo, "G-dame tu semen ... Quiero sentir tu espesa semilla caliente cubriendo mi coño resbaladizo con más de esta mierda de la que no puedo tener suficiente".

Naruto la atrajo hacia atrás contra su pecho y giró su rostro hacia el suyo, "Entonces bésame". Ella obedeció rápidamente y un momento después se estaba acabando junto a él cuando su semilla comenzó a inundar su útero provocando su orgasmo también. Se besaron bien después de que sus orgasmos habían terminado y Tayuya comenzó a encogerse de nuevo a su forma original.

Tayuya miró los profundos océanos azules que Naruto llamaba ojos y con una dulce voz que solo él había escuchado, dijo: "Eres mío, Naruto Uzumaki".

"Por siempre y para siempre", respondió él tirando de ella con fuerza contra él.

Tayuya rodó sobre él y luego lo empujó fuera de la cama haciendo que se sentara en el suelo para preguntar: "¡Hey!"

Tayuya sonrió adormilada antes de decir: "Lo siento, no hay nada que me gustaría más que permanecer así contigo toda la noche. Desafortunadamente, tienes un lugar más para estar ".

Naruto estaba a punto de preguntarle a qué se refería, pero luego sintió una reunión y se puso de pie y besó a su amante antes de vestirse una vez más. Tayuya lo miró con una mirada saciada y cuando salió de la habitación del hotel notó que aunque no la había tomado la mochila que había estado cargando, se había ido. Encogiéndose de hombros, prometió preguntar sobre eso más tarde y decidió dejar que su cuerpo cansado tuviera lo que quería mientras cerraba los ojos para dormir.

Naruto se había Hiraishined a su apartamento para una ducha rápida, antes de hacerlo nuevamente para aparecer en la Guarida. Al salir de la habitación con el sello del teletransportador que solían llegar sus otros amantes, encontró a Kiyomi en el pasillo. Ella estaba parada frente a la puerta que sus otros amantes estaban detrás y tan pronto como lo vio. Naruto sabía que tenía miedo de cómo reaccionaría al saber que ella era en parte responsable de su depresión. También sabía que ella estaba sorprendida cuando él sonrió brillantemente al preguntarle: "¿Cuál es la ocasión?"

"Q-qué", respondió ella en su confusión. Estaba a punto de repetirse cuando ella dijo: "Ayame ya me dijo que dejó escapar lo que te hice. No necesitas fingir que no estás enojado ".

Casi se rió de la cara que ella hizo cuando dijo: "¿Quién está fingiendo?"

"N-naruto", dijo antes de llorar, haciendo que la rubia la abrazara rápidamente.

Acariciando su cabeza, el jinchuriki dijo: "Hola, ahora. Lo que hiciste, lo hiciste como prisionero tratando de escapar. Además, Ayame también me dijo que creías que se extinguiría sin tu alimentación con chakra. Desearía que hubieras sido un poco más rápido para intervenir, pero también debería agradecerte.

Kiyomi se apartó para mirarlo a los ojos mientras ella preguntaba: "¿Agradecida?"

Naruto asintió y secándose las lágrimas dijo: "No estaba siendo honesto con algunos de mis amantes". Tenía dudas pero en lugar de abordarlas. Pensé que todo mejoraría por sí solo. Esto forzó el problema antes de que se convirtiera en algo mucho más grande que podría haber destruido a nuestra familia ".

En lugar de sonreír, Kiyomi comenzó a llorar más fuerte cuando dijo: "No te merezco. Te sigo lastimando pero me sigues perdonando. ¿Por qué?"

Naruto sonrió y besó sus lágrimas esta vez antes de responder: "Hola, soy un tonto que planea unir a todas las aldeas shinobi". ¿Cómo puedo ser un hombre con la esperanza de hacerlo pero incapaz de perdonar a una de las mujeres que ama? Kiyomi se puso rígida al escuchar eso y lo miró a los ojos, suplicando si quería decir lo que decía. Asintiendo, bajó sus labios a los de ella antes de decir: "Sí". Él la besó tiernamente mientras ella envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello tratando de transmitirle sus propios sentimientos.

Cuando se apartaron para tomar aire, ella se secó los ojos antes de unir su mano con la de él y lo atrajo hacia la puerta. Ella dijo: "Naruto, gracias". Antes de que él pudiera responder, ella abrió la puerta y Naruto sintió una ola de deja vu pasar sobre él mientras miraba adentro. La habitación era enorme y Naruto tuvo la sensación de que sus amantes habían derribado una pared de una de las habitaciones adyacentes para expandirla. En el centro de la misma, presionada contra la pared del fondo, había una gran cama adornada que era lo suficientemente grande como para sostenerlo a él y a seis de sus amantes. Pero lo que instantáneamente llamó su atención fue que desde la cama y envolviendo la habitación de aspecto circular había una repisa cubierta con una estera esponjosa y cubierta de almohadas, y sobre la cual descansaban casi todos sus amantes con diferentes tipos de lencería.

Su rostro debe haber mostrado su sorpresa cuando Kiyomi se rió y él la miró y ella dijo: "¿Te gusta? Se suponía que era para tu cumpleaños, pero ... "

Se detuvo haciendo que el rubio la besara cuando dijo:" Es increíble. ¿Podrías ver mis sueños?

Kiyomi asintió con la cabeza, así que se volvió para mirar alrededor de la habitación y se inclinó ante sus amantes para decir: "Lo siento. No los merezco a todos ustedes.

"Eso es evidente", dijo Temari, pero la sonrisa en sus labios le dijo que estaba bromeando, "Tienes bastantes regalos para abrir. ¿Todavía tienes la energía para hacerlo?

Naruto hizo el signo más para sus K-clones, que eran los más duraderos con los que había estado jugando y que solo dominaba debido al tiempo libre que tenía durante las últimas tres semanas. Sonriéndose a sí mismo cuando apareció el pequeño ejército de clones y comenzó a moverse hacia las mujeres, dijo: "Creo que me las arreglaré". Caminando hacia Anko con Kiyomi a cuestas para compensar su comportamiento anterior, sacó a la mujer del nicho hacia él y luego empujó a ambas mujeres hacia la cama donde comenzó a bañarlas con la calidez y el cariño que merecían.

Cuando la habitación se llenó de los gemidos y los gritos de sus amantes dentro del Jinchuriki en un campo de luz verde, una mujer se lamentó en el fondo de su mente, ya que la primera vez se concentró en burlarse de sus centros de placer, que su tiempo con su hijo probablemente estaría limitado en el futuro previsible. Pero al menos sabía que sería libre de manejar sus propios asuntos de placer sin avergonzarse.

Próximo objetivo: Yakumo

Omake: Otro día en el Departamento de TI.

Ibiki se sentó en su oficina frotándose los ojos mientras se preguntaba a qué se refería el mundo. Ya era bastante malo que durante todas las horas hombre que había invertido en asegurar las instalaciones seguras de Konoha de Kiyomi y su guardaespaldas Yoruichi, él no había marcado tanto como un interés pasajero de ninguna de las dos mujeres. Ahora tenía a un Snow-nin loco que se mudaba a la aldea con su novio o prometido o lo que sea que fueran las diferentes personalidades que aparentemente había llamado al hombre que la acompañó a la entrevista. Lo peor era que Shizune le había informado que le daría a la mujer un amplio margen si su historia se verificaba, ya que cualquier presión indebida podría hacer que se manifestara una nueva personalidad. Le había dado todos los papeles a una kunoichi llamada Shiho, quien después de revisarlos con un peine de dientes finos le aseguró que los documentos de Snow Country sobre el pasado de la mujer eran legítimos. Estuvo tentado de llamarlo solo un día cuando escuchó a un hombre gritar en los pasillos fuera de su oficina, no exactamente un hecho extraño teniendo en cuenta dónde estaba. Pero la velocidad a la que había pasado por su puerta le hizo sospechar que uno de los cautivos se había soltado. Al abrir la puerta, salió y vio un destello de un rubio sin camisa mientras doblaba una esquina que todavía gritaba con fuerza y arrastraba los pedazos de la silla a la que estaba atado debido a las cuerdas alrededor de sus muñecas. Pero la velocidad a la que había pasado por su puerta le hizo sospechar que uno de los cautivos se había soltado. Al abrir la puerta, salió y vio un destello de un rubio sin camisa mientras doblaba una esquina que todavía gritaba con fuerza y arrastraba los pedazos de la silla a la que había estado atado debido a las cuerdas alrededor de sus muñecas. Pero la velocidad a la que había pasado por su puerta le hizo sospechar que uno de los cautivos se había soltado. Al abrir la puerta, salió y vio un destello de un rubio sin camisa mientras doblaba una esquina que todavía gritaba con fuerza y arrastraba los pedazos de la silla a la que había estado atado debido a las cuerdas alrededor de sus muñecas.

Ibiki estaba a punto de perseguirlo, pero casi chocó con Anko. Aunque no estaba sorprendida de que ella estuviera allí, él estaba en su vestido, ya que estaba cubierta de cuero, dándole el aire de una dominatriz. Arqueando su ceja hacia ella, le preguntó: "¿Qué está pasando?"

Anko se sonrojó un poco antes de responder: "Estaba realizando un experimento sobre cómo un tipo alfa heterosexual respondería a la amenaza de ser ... de ser la perra para un cambio".

Ibiki asintió ya que el departamento de Tortura e Interrogación a menudo ofrecía misiones en busca de voluntarios para tales experimentos. Aquellos que se desempeñaron particularmente bien bajo el estrés que los del departamento de TI infligirían bajo tales pruebas a menudo serían invitados a unirse. Adivinando que el rubio no sería uno de ellos, las atenciones de él y Anko fueron atraídas por el sonido del rubio que regresaba obviamente perdido debido al diseño del laberinto del área subterránea. Apareció por un momento en la intersección en la que Ibiki lo había visto antes y se dirigió directamente en su búsqueda de la salida.

"Oye, vuelve aquí bastardo", gritó Anko persiguiendo, "Pagué toda la hora".

Suspirando ante el alboroto, Ibiki regresó a su escritorio y sacó un formulario de solicitud para pedir algunas sillas de metal resistentes, ya que era obvio que el experimento de Anko había arrojado algunos resultados positivos.


	30. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 30

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío. Además, esta historia es una ficción de limón, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan. Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora. Gracias.

Capítulo 30: Objetivo: Yakumo

Naruto se despertó con la agradable sensación de tener su polla siendo bañada por la lengua. Al abrir los ojos, vio que Anko y Kiyomi estaban agachados a cada lado mientras trabajaban juntos para complacerlo. Aunque era una escena en la que muchos hombres morirían para formar parte, Naruto sintió una pequeña punzada de miedo ya que después de disipar sus clones y, a pesar de estar cansado, su cuerpo aún había surgido una erección por la respuesta mental de las experiencias de sus clones. Pero dado que todos sus amantes habían estado tan agotados, no tenía forma de deshacerse de él, excepto a través de sus propios esfuerzos y estaba demasiado cansado para hacerlo. Temiendo que el uso de sus clones K de tal manera hubiera resultado en uno de los efectos secundarios que había advertido en los anuncios de ciertas píldoras para hombres con disfunción eréctil. Sabiendo que una persona debería ver a un médico si experimentó una erección durante más de cuatro horas, sus ojos buscaron inmediatamente a uno de los médicos en su harén, pero no debió haberse molestado cuando Tsunade dijo: "No se preocupe. Esos dos lo molestaron despierto esperando que lo siguieran.

Naruto comenzó a sentarse, pero mientras lo hacía, Tsunade se movió detrás de él antes de tirar de él hacia abajo para descansar su cabeza contra sus traviesas almohadas. Mientras tanto, las dos mujeres que lo complacían continuaron, dejando al rubio asombrado de que uno de sus sueños se hubiera convertido literalmente en realidad. Tsunade alejó su atención de los dos que bañaban su virilidad en su saliva diciendo: "Relájate, hoy estás en servicio liviano". Naruto asintió con un poco de alivio, ya que aunque su cuerpo se curó rápidamente, incluso él estaba bastante adolorido y sintió que lo que estaba experimentando en ese momento era sobre el grado en que se sentiría cómodo.

"¿Que hora es?" preguntó todavía sintiéndose somnoliento ahora que la sorpresa inicial de placer de la ligera mamada doble estaba abandonando su sistema.

Tsunade jugaba con su cabello mirando a las dos mujeres, ya que parecían adorar prácticamente el palo que les había dado tanto placer la noche anterior. Sacudiéndose de la tentación de unirse, respondió: "Temprano, pero me temo que hoy va a ser un día ocupado, por lo que no se puede evitar. Tenemos muchos incendios que deben apagarse, pero primero creo que sería mejor si todos supiéramos dónde estamos parados en lo que puso todo esto en movimiento ".

Naruto estaba confundido, pero aparentemente sus amantes sabían qué esperar cuando Shiho se bajó de la repisa almohadada que se extendía por la habitación y fue donde sus clones habían complacido a las mujeres que no se habían unido a él en la cama. Completamente desnuda, se detuvo en el centro de la cámara antes de sonreír nerviosamente. Naruto recordando cuán inmodesta había sido la noche anterior debido a los recuerdos del clon con el que había estado riendo, como suponía en el momento en que dudaba que alguien realmente le estuviera prestando atención. Pero ahora parecía bastante nerviosa ya que tenía toda la atención de la habitación cuando dijo: "He traducido el pergamino. Bueno, en realidad lo hice hace un par de semanas ... pero me pareció prudente esperar hasta que todos pudieran escucharlo. Ya le conté lo que contenía a Tsunami y Karin ya que necesitaban volver a Wave.

Naruto sintió que su estado de ánimo disminuía ya que sabía que la kunoichi se refería a Ino, pero lo hizo a un lado para enfocarse en Shiho cuando comenzó a decir: "El pergamino fue escrito en los últimos días del Reino de Zu".

"¿Deberíamos haber oído hablar de eso?" Preguntó Koharu sentada en el borde de la plataforma completamente desnuda pero aún emitiendo una presencia majestuosa mientras se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas.

"En realidad no", dijo Shiho mirando por encima de su hombro, "Era un reino extremadamente pequeño ubicado en la frontera actual del País de Agua Caliente". Girándose para mirar a Naruto, dijo: "Sin embargo, es importante para nosotros, ya que ese fue el lugar de nacimiento del Toque de la Tentación y The Binding. El pergamino fue escrito casi sesenta años después de la creación de esos jutsu y cuenta la historia de una de las primeras mujeres en ser atraída por él ".

Tayuya, cuya entrada a la habitación había provocado que Anko y Kiyomi comenzaran a despertar a Naruto con la mamada y que aún continuaba, dijo: "Entonces estás diciendo que es básicamente su biografía".

Shiho negó con la cabeza en negativo antes de responder: "Podrías considerarlo su última voluntad y testamento. Fue escrito después de que se hizo evidente que el Reino Zu había terminado. El hombre que había usado el jutsu en ella había muerto en la batalla enfrentando la amenaza que ponía en peligro su reino. Lo que esa amenaza era el pergamino es un poco vago, ya que se centra en la amenaza que enfrentaba el reino Zu sesenta años antes, el Imperio Gelel ".

Naruto se sentó un poco más recto, obligando a Anko y Kiyomi a ajustar sus posiciones para continuar en sus esfuerzos por obtener su batido de proteínas matutino. Con un pequeño nudo en su voz por el placer que sentía, preguntó: "¿Quieres decir que del Reino descienden los nómadas que custodiaban la piedra?"

Shiho asintió diciendo: "Kingdom no encaja exactamente con lo que Gelel era. Estaban a punto de conquistar todo el continente. Su territorio cubría todo lo que es moderno Viento, Fuego y la mayor parte del País de la Tierra. Su fuerza, que se llamaba el Ejército Hueco, era casi invencible.

Temari, que estaba acostada de lado, apoyando la cabeza sobre el puño, preguntó: "¿Por qué se llama así?"

"No estoy seguro de dónde vino el nombre", admitió Shiho, "aunque probablemente esté relacionado con el proceso por el cual se creó el ejército, no explicó toda la mecánica del proceso, solo destacó cómo el ejército era imparable". . Aunque, para ser sincero, sentí que probablemente solo era una hipérbole ".

"¿Y si realmente no pudieran ser asesinados?" Preguntó Naruto recordando la fuerza blindada que Haido había usado en su búsqueda de la antigua mina de la Piedra Gelel.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Yugito dijo que llevaba el arruinado traje de gato que había alquilado y que probablemente sería el dueño debido a las manchas que ahora lucía.

"Se refiere a las armaduras que encontramos durante el incidente de Gelel hace cuatro años", dijo Sakura pensando en la misma línea que Naruto. "Pero no eran invencibles Naruto. Claro que podrían sufrir mucho daño, pero eventualmente la fuerza vital que los impulsa se agotaría ".

Naruto asintió dejando escapar un pequeño gemido cuando Anko comenzó a lamer la cabeza de su polla mientras Kiyomi se concentraba en sus bolas. Sacudiendo la cabeza ante lo absurdo de lo bendecido que era, así como para reenfocar sus pensamientos, dijo: "Es cierto, pero tomaron todo ese daño de Jutsu hundr ..."

"Miles", dijo Shiho interrumpiéndolo y corrigiéndolo.

"... miles de años después de que se inventaron los medios para crearlos".

"No lo sé", dijo Temari sentado con interés, "la máquina de la que provienen las armaduras parecía bastante moderna".

"Haido puede haber simplemente automatizado el proceso", sugirió Koharu. Dirigiendo su mirada a Temari, preguntó: "Supongo que Suna comenzó a investigar para crear sus propios soldados invencibles".

Temari asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose un poco incómoda por revelar secretos en su casa, pero comprometida con la ambición de Naruto y sus propios sentimientos hacia su compañero rubio dijo: "Sí, pero todo esto sucedió antes de que Gaara se convirtiera en Kazekage. Además, los intereses de Suna se asentaron más con las transformaciones que Haido y sus lugartenientes fueron capaces de hacer. De la autopsia de la mujer que Gaara mató, supimos que estaba vinculada a los fragmentos de piedra incrustados en su cuerpo ".

"Entonces, ¿por qué había tanto interés en las máquinas que se utilizaron para crear el Ejército Hueco?" Matsuri preguntó haber necesitado catalogar muchos de los artículos capturados del breve asalto de Haido en Wind Country.

Temari le sonrió a la niña recordando lo curiosa que había sido en ese momento y molesta por su falta de autorización cuando la kunoichi mayor respondió a sus preguntas con: "Eso está clasificado". Centrándose en Naruto, dijo: "Haido usó voluntarios que había estafado en su continente natal para suministrar las almas necesarias para su ejército. Los voluntarios residirían en una esfera y descansarían sobre una bola de cristal. Dentro de cada una de esas bolas había un fragmento de piedra Gelel. Esas bolas amplificaron el poder de los fragmentos y ataron el alma a un sello ubicado dentro de la armadura. Es probable que hace miles de años el Imperio Gelel pudiera usar trozos enteros de rocas para impulsar este proceso de unión, lo que lo convierte en una transferencia más permanente ".

"Ya veo", dijo Koharu, "tomaste los fragmentos de las máquinas que capturaste para continuar tus experimentos sobre cómo crear esas segundas formas que Haido y sus ejecutores fueron capaces de hacer".

"Ese era el plan", dijo Temari con una sonrisa, "pero cuando Gaara se convirtió en Kazekage, cerró el proyecto". Una sonrisa completa apareció cuando agregó: "Lo hizo destruyendo todos los fragmentos y máquinas que habíamos recogido".

"Me imagino que el consejo estaba menos que satisfecho con su decisión", dijo Tsunade con gran diversión.

"Creo que es una de las razones por las que Joseki se opone tanto a Gaara", dijo Temari, pero se detuvo cuando Naruto gimió antes de que estallara y cubriera a las dos mujeres que lo complacían con su semilla. Ella apretó sus muslos juntos sintiéndose excitada pero concentrándose en terminar su cuento, dijo: "Fue su proyecto favorito. Creo que nunca ha perdonado a Gaara por quitarle sus medios de vengarse de Konoha e Iwa de él ".

Todos permanecieron en silencio, excepto Kiyomi y Anko, ya que hicieron un gran espectáculo de limpieza de la esencia de Naruto. Sin embargo, Shiho intentó ignorarlos cuando dijo: "Eso explicaría en gran medida por qué el Príncipe creó The Temptation's Touch y The Binding".

"El Príncipe", Shizune preguntó confundido.

"Así es como lo llamo", explicó Shiho dirigiéndose al médico, "Todavía tengo problemas con algunos de los nombres y lugares. Por lo tanto, los llamaré por el papel que tienen en el cuento. La mujer cuya historia cuenta el pergamino que llamé a la Sacerdotisa.

Naruto volvió a sentarse en Tsunade y cerró los ojos cuando Shiho comenzó a diseñar la historia. Escuchando embelesado y dejando volar su imaginación mientras la escuchaba decir: "La Sacerdotisa era una miembro recién acuñada, una de las tres castas gobernantes del Imperio Gelel. Ella era de la casta religiosa. Los otros dos eran guerreros y nobles.

Naruto abrió los ojos cuando Anko y Kiyomi se movieron a ambos lados de él y lo abrazaron con fuerza. Besando a ambas mujeres suavemente, volvió a cerrar los ojos para escuchar, aunque se imaginó a Kiyomi como la mujer que Shiho llamaba Sacerdotisa. Él razonó que si el Príncipe estaba tratando de salvar su hogar, en algún momento él y la Sacerdotisa debieron haber tenido una relación bastante conflictiva. Shiho continuó: "Cada casta tenía alguna conexión con la piedra que le dio a Gelel la ventaja en sus conflictos. Los nobles podían controlarlo hasta cierto punto, pero su verdadero reclamo de poder era que eran dueños del jutsu que podía destruir la mina. Los Guerreros pudieron aprovechar el poder de la piedra para transformar sus cuerpos con el fin de aumentar su poder ". Shiho hizo una pausa y se ajustó las gafas. Cuando estaba a punto de hablar, parecía haber perdido su lugar en su historia, así que corrió de regreso a donde había estado sentada antes. Comenzó a buscar algo mientras tiraba las almohadas hasta exclamar: "Ah, lo encontré". Girándose para mirar a Naruto, comenzó a hojear las páginas del cuaderno que sostenía. Ajustándose las gafas nuevamente, dijo: "Para ser sincera, tuve la sensación de que el elenco religioso era el más nuevo de los tres".

"¿Por qué dices eso?" Tsunade preguntó mientras continuaba acariciando el cabello de su amante con amor.

"Bueno, no se dice explícitamente, pero la casta religiosa fue responsable de realizar ciertas ceremonias y la Sacerdotisa fue solo como la tercera o cuarta generación. Sin embargo, mi investigación mostró que el Imperio Gelel había existido durante siglos antes de su colapso ".

Yuugao, quien aunque desnudo estaba parado cerca de la puerta de una manera relajada pero preparada, dijo: "Supongo que esta historia también cuenta la caída de Gelel".

"Sí", dijo Shiho asintiendo con la cabeza a la mujer antes de volver la cabeza hacia Naruto, "como estaba diciendo, la casta religiosa estaba a cargo de ciertas ceremonias, una de las cuales era supervisar y bendecir el botín de las conquistas de Gelel. Esta fue una especie de tapadera, aunque la Sacerdotisa no lo sabía en ese momento. Como imagino que la mayoría de las personas en su posición sería orgullosa y arrogante. También era una verdadera creyente de que los dioses habían bendecido a su pueblo con el Ejército Hueco para difundir las enseñanzas de Gelel en todo el mundo ". Shiho sonrió como cuando había traducido por primera vez el cuento que había imaginado que el héroe, el Príncipe, sería su amante. Se imaginó que algunos de sus compañeros miembros del harén estaban haciendo lo mismo y, aunque originalmente se había elegido como la Sacerdotisa, ahora se veía a sí misma como un personaje aún por presentar. "Durante la ceremonia de bendición, la casta religiosa repartiría el botín por así decirlo. Esto incluyó a las personas traídas de regreso como esclavos y allí fue donde conoció al Príncipe ".

Shiho hizo una pausa cuando varias de las mujeres ajustaron sus posiciones cuando su interés alcanzó su punto máximo. Cuando se instalaron de nuevo, ella continuó: "El Príncipe se dejó capturar durante la caída de un país vecino para utilizar la técnica que había creado para tratar de destruir a Gelel desde adentro antes de que pudieran atacar su hogar de Zu". . Probablemente era el próximo objetivo ya que el país que había protegido a Zu de Gelel era el que acababa de caer ".

"¿Cómo podría estar seguro de que sería colocado en una posición para hacer eso?" Hinata preguntó.

Shiho se volvió para mirar al noble Hyuuga antes de responder: "No estoy seguro de si lo estaba. Pero en ese momento Gelel era una sociedad bastante opulenta e indulgente. Lo que quiero decir con eso es que disfrutaron sus placeres físicos al extremo y las castas gobernantes a menudo tomaban a los esclavos más atractivos como amantes. Básicamente, había cuatro formas en que las personas conquistadas se dividían. Esclavos de personal para los grupos gobernantes, esclavos para los supervisores de las minas Gelel que también sirvieron como ejecutores de las Castas Nobles, luchadores para los juegos de gladiadores y, finalmente, un grupo que solo los líderes de la casta religiosa conocieron lo que sucedió después de la ceremonia. El Príncipe fue descrito como increíblemente guapo, así que probablemente pensó que terminaría en una de las casas nobles como un esclavo personal.

"Los hoyos", preguntó Naruto con interés.

"Eso es lo que llamaron la arena donde lucharon los gladiadores", dijo Shiho. "Los gladiadores más destacados a menudo eran visitados por la noche por mujeres nobles que buscaban cumplir una fantasía o dos". Tomando un respiro, Shiho hizo una pausa para dejar que los demás digirieran parte de la información que ya había compartido antes de continuar: "La Sacerdotisa se enamoró de inmediato con el Príncipe, pero trató de ignorarla sintiendo que estaba debajo de ella. Sin embargo, su madre, que era una líder altamente posicionada en la casta religiosa, se dio cuenta de que el Príncipe se convirtió en uno de sus esclavos.

Shiho se detuvo nuevamente mientras se preparaba para presentar al personaje que se veía a sí misma. Recogiendo su historia, dijo: "Después de traer a casa sus adquisiciones, la Sacerdotisa se dirigió inmediatamente a su habitación, donde confió en su sirviente de mucho tiempo que había estado con ella desde que ambos eran niños sobre lo molesta que estaba por lo que había hecho su madre. . Supongo que ella no sabía cómo procesar los sentimientos que él despertó en ella. Le hizo cuestionar los sentimientos por el hombre al que se había comprometido a casarse con un hombre cruel al que llamo el Guerrero.

"Si es tan bastardo, ¿por qué demonios la sacerdotisa lo amaría?" Tayuya preguntó sintiéndose horriblemente vestida teniendo en cuenta la falta de ropa que llevaban las otras mujeres.

Shiho miró hacia la pelirroja antes de responder: "Puede que me haya adelantado un poco. Para ella y su gente, él era un gran héroe. Era un gran hombre y la trataba muy amablemente, pero al igual que el Imperio Gelel debajo de la superficie era una verdad siniestra. En su caso, simplemente la estaba usando para cumplir su ambición de unir a la casta de Religiosos y Guerreros contra los Nobles. Él creía que los Nobles estaban obteniendo la mayor cantidad de riqueza por el menor esfuerzo, ya que creía que esencialmente habían tenido suerte en la mina que albergaba las Piedras Gelel. Los guerreros fueron los que lucharon y sangraron y fue la casta religiosa la que suministró el ejército hueco.

"La casta religiosa", dijo sorprendido Yugito, "entonces ese cuarto grupo de esclavos fue ..."

Shiho asintió, "Las almas solían crear las armaduras huecas que eran la clave del éxito de Gelel en la batalla". Al retomar su historia, Shiho dijo: "La sirvienta personal de la Sacerdotisa, una mujer a la que llamé, The Maid, le aseguró que los sentimientos pasarían y que su madre lo había comprado ya que sabía por experiencia personal lo vacío que podía ser un matrimonio arreglado. La Sacerdotisa se tomó muy en serio las palabras de su esclava y amiga, pero aún era bastante antagónica con el Príncipe como una forma de negar sus sentimientos. El Príncipe nunca pareció dejar que lo afectara, pero eso la puso aún más nerviosa, especialmente cuando notó que la Doncella se acercaba más a él.

"Déjame adivinar", dijo Tsume con una sonrisa divertida, "Ella fue la primera en unirse a él".

"Sí", respondió Shiho, "Como esclava personal de la familia desde hace mucho tiempo, tenía mucha más libertad que cualquiera de los demás. La sacerdotisa y la doncella eran especialmente cercanas y, a veces, incluso habían dormido en la misma cama, ya que, aunque arrogante, veía a su criada como algo más que una esclava. Pero desde que el Príncipe entró en su casa, sintió como si su amiga se estuviera alejando. Una noche decidió enfrentarse a ella y los vio a los dos en el acto. Sorprendida, se había retirado a su habitación, pero escribió sobre cómo las imágenes la habían perseguido ".

Hana se sentó junto a su madre para preguntar: "¿Por qué no atacar a la madre? ¿No sería un miembro más influyente de la casta religiosa para usar The Binding?

"Creo que el Príncipe también lo intentó", respondió Shiho, "Pero la madre pasó la mayoría de las noches lejos de la casa. Era conocida por tener muchos asuntos e hizo poco para ocultarlos. Además, supongo que ella veía al Príncipe como el juguete de su hija para jugar o esperaba que demostrara ser un reemplazo adecuado para su futuro esposo ". Shiho hizo una pausa y al ver las miradas confusas que había creado su última oración dijo: "Lo siento, me estoy adelantando. Pero antes de llegar a lo que quise decir con eso, la Sacerdotisa una noche le pidió a la Doncella que pasara la noche con ella. La mucama se negó alegando que no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, pero la sacerdotisa no compró la excusa, así que se quedó despierta. Los atrapó de nuevo y, en su ira, amenazó con decirles a los guardias y encerrarlos en cadenas. Esto lastimó a la criada que la acusó de ser un monstruo como el resto de su gente después de todo. Al escuchar a su amiga más cercana llamarla, arrojó un balde de agua helada sobre su ira por un momento, pero luego, cuando regresó, acusó a su sirviente de ser un ingrato ya que vivía mejor que la mayoría de los ciudadanos de Gelel ". Shiho hizo una pausa para buscar entre sus notas y encontrar lo que buscaba comenzó de nuevo, "Fue entonces cuando el Príncipe intervino. Señaló que a la Doncella nunca se le había dado una opción ya que había sido tomada como esclava cuando era una niña. . Explicó que una jaula no importa cuán bonita siempre haya sido una jaula. Luego, el Príncipe le contó el secreto de cómo se formó el Ejército Hueco y que el desarrollo de la técnica que unía a las almas a la armadura con el poder de las piedras Gelel fue la creación de la casta religiosa. Él le dijo que toda la comodidad y la riqueza a las que estaba acostumbrada se debían directamente a todo el sufrimiento y la muerte de las personas libres de todo el continente. Naturalmente, ella trató de negar esto, pero el Príncipe la llevó a donde los esclavos elegidos por la casta religiosa se convirtieron en la Armadura Hueca ".

Fubuki, cuyo regazo le servía de almohada a su princesa, dijo: "Inteligente, había estado usando la libertad que su relación con la Doncella le dio para buscar el secreto del Ejército Hueco".

"Así es", dijo Shiho con un movimiento de cabeza, "La Sacerdotisa estaba horrorizada por lo que vio. Pero luego se enteró de que le ocultaban otro secreto. Su prometido y su madre se veían a sus espaldas formando una alianza para destruir la casa noble.

"No lo entiendo", dijo Tenten con la cabeza colgando hacia atrás sobre el borde de la plataforma acolchada mientras miraba al Shiho al revés, "Si toda la fuerza del Imperio Gelel estaba en las Guerras y las Castas Religiosas, ¿por qué escabullirse? alrededor. Deberían haber podido aplastar a los nobles.

Shiho estaba a punto de responder cuando Naruto dijo: "Porque si lo hicieran demasiado descaradamente y lo arruinaran, los Nobles destruirían las Piedras y la fuente de sus poderes". Deben haber tenido éxito ya que la mina había sido sellada pero no destruida.

"No del todo", dijo Shiho después de un momento, "Como era de esperar, al ver a su madre con el hombre con el que se suponía que debía casarse, así como por el deseo con el que había estado luchando desde que conoció al Príncipe, terminó rogándole que la tomara. . Más tarde se enteraría del control que él ganó sobre ella como resultado y cuando le preguntó por qué no solo tomó lo que quería por la fuerza. Él le había explicado que sentía que era mejor si los que se unían a él lo hicieran a su propia voluntad. Esa noche se convirtió en una de sus amantes y comenzaron a planear la destrucción del Imperio Gelel. Sabían que lo que necesitaban para establecerlo era que el Guerrero creyera que la Casta de los Nobles no podía activar la técnica para destruir la piedra. Por lo tanto, la siguiente en unirse a la revuelta del Príncipe fue una mujer de la casta noble.

"Después de que ella subió a bordo como si nada", Shiho hizo una pausa mientras algunas de las mujeres se reían de su juego de palabras y continuó, "La siguiente en unirse fue una mujer de los Pits. Ella era una gran gladiadora y planeaban usar a los esclavos en los pozos para eliminar a quien ganara en el conflicto entre castas. Pusieron en marcha su plan haciendo que el Noble se acercara al Guerrero. Ella ofreció sellar las minas para evitar que otros nobles ingresen y activen la técnica del Agujero Negro. La Guerrera sospechaba ya que su deseo de paz era bien conocido, pero explicó que los Nobles eran demasiado codiciosos y que, mientras mantuvieran el poder, la paz nunca ganaría. El Guerrero aceptó, pero permaneció cansado hasta que el sello estuvo en su lugar. Dio la orden de atacar y planeó matar al Noble también, pero fue detenido por el Príncipe. Cuando estalló el caos en la capital de Gelel, el Príncipe explicó cómo había jugado al Guerrero como un tonto. Los dos lucharon en la cueva cuando los fuegos de la batalla comenzaron a extenderse por toda la ciudad. Los Supervisores de la mina, un subclan leal a los nobles, seguían interfiriendo en la batalla entre el Guerrero y el Príncipe. Al final, sin embargo, el Príncipe logró matar al Guerrero. Él y su noble amante lograron escapar de los superintendentes restantes y dejaron el sello en su lugar para evitar que alguien más obtuviera acceso ".

Pausando, Shiho se frotó la garganta, pero luego atrapó una botella de agua que Yugito había arrojado y que había almacenado en uno de los cubos llenos de hielo alrededor de la habitación para que las mujeres y Naruto permanecieran hidratados durante su noche de amor. Bebiendo el contenido, suspiró contenta antes de decir: "Mientras tanto, la Sacerdotisa confrontó a su madre sobre el Ejército Hueco. Los dos discutieron sobre la ética de esto con la madre alegando que las personas cuyas almas habían sido utilizadas eran seres inferiores de cualquier manera, así que no importaba. La Sacerdotisa se dio cuenta de que, de no haber sido por el Príncipe, habría resultado de la misma manera y prometió evitar que su madre se activara más. Después de una batalla, la madre logró activar varias armaduras huecas inactivas solo para descubrir que su hija había modificado los sellos que eliminaban los controles que los mantenían leales. Como puedes imaginar, no terminó bien para ella. Sin el Ejército Hueco para ayudar a los guerreros, fue mucho más difícil tratar con los Supervisores de lo que esperaban. Al final, la mayoría de los nobles fueron asesinados, pero los guerreros sufrieron muchas más bajas de lo esperado. Es entonces cuando el Gladiador golpeó con sus compañeros esclavos. Los guerreros restantes fueron sacrificados y cuando el polvo se asentó, la capital de Gelel estaba en ruinas. Con la cabeza de la bestia decapitada, los otros reinos restantes pronto lanzaron un asalto que diezmó al Imperio Gelel. Zu no participó cuando el Príncipe regresó con sus amantes para asumir el trono y los convirtió en sus reinas. Con el tiempo, Zu se hizo más fuerte y más grande, lo que sospecho se debió al Toque y Enlace de la Tentación. Pero todo terminó cuando apareció un misterioso ejército. El anciano Príncipe salió para enfrentarse a la amenaza de frente, pero fue asesinado. Pronto su país siguió y sus muchos amantes se dispersaron a los vientos. La sacerdotisa permaneció en la capital encerrándose en las ruinas donde se encontró su pergamino.

"Gracias, Shiho", dijo Tsunade con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza mientras la kunoichi terminaba su cuento, "Ahora volvamos a ..."

"Espera", dijo Naruto deteniendo a Shiho mientras se sentaba en la cama alejándose de sus amantes. . Sentado al borde, miró fijamente a Shiho antes de preguntar: "¿Cómo aprendió Kanji las técnicas? ¿Estaban enumerados en el pergamino o de alguna manera él lo aprendió de la historia?

"Los medios para aprender el Toque de la Tentación se enumeraron en el pergamino. El enlace era como se llamaba cuando la mujer seleccionada se sometía, por lo que el pergamino nunca lo explicaba realmente. Es por eso que creo que Kanji no tenía idea de que podría obligar a una mujer a estar con él al principio. ¿Pero por qué es importante?"

Naruto se sentó allí por un momento antes de decir: "Dijiste que este pergamino se centró en la Sacerdotisa. Si bien mencionó a sus otros amantes, probablemente no entró en muchos detalles sobre ellos, ¿verdad? Shiho negó con la cabeza en negativo, lo que hizo que Naruto dijera: "Pensé lo mismo".

Tsunade se arrastró por la cama y presionándose contra su espalda preguntó: "Mi amor, ¿qué es?"

"Shiho lo dijo ella misma. Sus otros amantes se dispersaron a los vientos ", dijo Naruto con gravedad," ¿Qué pasaría si cada uno de ellos llevara un pergamino? Cada uno detalla su historia con el hombre al que estaban obligados, pero que también enumeraba cómo aprender su técnica ".

"¿Por qué harían eso?" Yoruichi preguntó confundido.

Koharu, sin embargo, fue el que respondió diciendo: "A pesar de sus enemigos. ¿Crees que sabían quiénes eran sus enemigos?

"Creo que tuvieron una idea", respondió Naruto al anciano, "¿Por qué si no hacen todo lo posible para proteger su historia? Además, si adivino correctamente, gran parte de la historia de Zu fue destruida en su caída ".

Shiho asintió, "Sí, mucho de lo que sé fue aprendido de ese pergamino. Quien destruyó a Zu fue muy minucioso. ¿Estás sugiriendo que hay otros por ahí capaces del Toque de la Tentación?

"No sé ... pero puede haber otros rollos".

Tsunade se apartó de Naruto para levantarse de la cama y se movió hacia el centro de la habitación, dijo: "En cualquier caso, creo que es un asunto para otro momento. Si bien la idea es bastante impactante ... si hay otros pergaminos o maestros de este jutsu, han estado ahí por años. Así que antes de preocuparnos por ellos, centrémonos primero en nuestros propios asuntos ". Todas las demás mujeres asintieron de acuerdo, por lo que Tsunade se volvió hacia su amante y dijo: "Naruto con los detalles que hemos aprendido del pergamino, así como nuestras propias experiencias, creo que tenemos una excelente comprensión de cómo funciona ahora".

Naruto se inclinó hacia delante con interés al igual que algunos de sus otros amantes, aunque algunos se relajaron sin preocuparse por cómo hizo lo que hizo. Tsunade esperó a que todos estuvieran situados antes de comenzar, "Como saben, aprendieron el jutsu cambiando su chakra hasta que alcanzó una frecuencia específica".

"Sí, fue muy difícil. Tuve que meditar durante unas seis horas o algo así ", dijo Naruto recordando la noche en que aprendió el Toque de la Tentación del pergamino que Kanji le dio. "Sabía que lo había hecho cuando, después de canalizar chakra en mi mano y colocarlo en el agua, se produjeron tantas ondas en un minuto".

"Ja", Anko resopló detrás de él, haciendo que Naruto mirara por encima del hombro. Al ver la pregunta en sus ojos, dijo: "Kanji tardó unos ocho meses en hacer lo que hiciste. Los diarios que pude sacar de su estudio fueron muy esclarecedores ". Sus ojos se suavizaron mientras agregaba: "También enumeraron a sus víctimas".

Tsunade asintió antes de decir: "Por eso Kin no está en la aldea. Ella se está haciendo cargo de la posición de Tayuya al actuar como cazarrecompensas. Por ahora, sin embargo, estará investigando a esas víctimas para ver cómo se están adaptando a la vida ". Cuando Naruto asintió con la cabeza ante su declaración, cambió de pista al tema anterior y dijo: "Ahora, como sabes cuando diriges tu chakra hacia un objetivo, provoca un aumento en la excitación y el deseo. Sin embargo, lo que probablemente no sepas es que la excitación que sienten es bastante específica, ya que enfoca su atención en el que usó el jutsu ".

Tsunade se preocupó un poco cuando la cara de Naruto se puso pensativa, ya que había debatido consigo misma acerca de agregar ese detalle. Su preocupación se disparó cuando él preguntó: "Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que las mujeres contra las que se usa este jutsu nunca tienen un choi ... oo-OUCH!"

Desapareció para ser reemplazado con una sonrisa cuando Anko le agarró la oreja y la retorció mientras decía: "Está diciendo que enfoca los deseos de una persona. Pero no los dirige, al menos, en las gatas bajas.

"Precisamente", dijo Tsunade divertido mientras Naruto y Anko discutían antes de enfocarse en ella, "Recuerda cómo experimentamos con Anko usándolo. Bueno, cuando el número de golpes que recibió Anko creció demasiado y ella se rompió, nos enteramos de esta característica de referencia, ya que todo lo que pidió fue a usted. También aprendimos cómo el jutsu parecía responder a tu deseo de que ella recuperara su compositor cuando la calmabas sin acostarte con ella, ¿recuerdas?

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, pero preguntó: "¿No parece que eso sugiere pensar que mis deseos hasta cierto punto ..." Se detuvo, ya que tenía que defenderse de otro ataque de Anko a su oído.

Tsunade sacudió la cabeza y dijo: "No, solo se calmó después de que la tocaste. La razón es que con su toque y deseo de que ella se calme, se transmitió una señal debido a la pequeña cantidad de chakra que a menudo se transmite a través de esos medios ".

"No sabía que el chakra se transmitía de esa manera", dijo Naruto genuinamente sorprendido.

"No mucha gente lo hace", dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa, "pero es una de las razones por las cuales los toques de ciertas personas son reconfortantes, mientras que otros llenan a una persona de asco. Supongo que Karin podría explicarlo mejor después de todo, fue su habilidad lo que la hizo caer bajo tu influencia antes de conocerte.

"¿Huh?" Naruto dijo confundido mientras inclinaba la cabeza en su viejo hábito mientras también entrecerraba los ojos. "Pero ni siquiera la toqué bien hasta que ..."

"Cierto", dijo Tsunade cuando se detuvo, "pero tu chakra sí. Piense en un sensor como si fuera el sentido del olfato. Para oler algo, las partículas de ese algo necesitan entrar en la nariz. Esta es la razón por la cual el césped recién cortado tiene un olor, mientras que tendrías que ponerte de rodillas para notarlo realmente antes. Cuando Karin usa sus habilidades, en cierto sentido prueba el chakra y parte de él entra en su propio sistema, lo que le permite obtener una lectura de eso. Por lo tanto, ella experimentó el Toque de las Tentaciones sin que usted necesitara canalizar conscientemente su chakra hacia ella. Ahora, antes de que empieces a preocuparte si estás manipulando a otros con solo tocarlos, Karin había necesitado mantener activa su habilidad para rastrearte. Por lo tanto, el Toque de la Tentación requiere una aplicación constante para afianzarse ". Naruto asintió y Tsunade continuó.

La mirada de Naruto se dirigió a Tayuya, pero ella respondió con una mirada que gritaba si él intentaba sentirse culpable por usarlo accidentalmente sobre ella y luego le patearía el trasero. Temblando ligeramente por la mirada helada, preguntó: "¿Entonces tengo que preocuparme por Sensor-nin?"

"Sí, aunque no por la razón que piensas. No podrán decir exactamente lo que está sucediendo solo que se sienten excitados debido a lo bien que se siente su chakra ". Tsunade miró a Tayuya antes de decir: "¿Cómo lo dijiste? Ah sí, como un día cálido y soleado. Eso es algo que todos podemos atestiguar también ".

Naruto miró alrededor de la habitación y vio a todos sus amantes sonriéndole brillantemente. Centrándose de nuevo en Tsunade, escuchó mientras ella decía: "Los Kanji, por otro lado, sentían tanto a Anko como a Tayuya como algo que se arrastra lentamente debajo de su piel. Ojalá Karin hubiera estado presente durante la redada, ya que eso podría haber proporcionado algunos datos interesantes ".

"¿Pero no habría caído bajo el Toque de su Tentación?"

"Sí, aunque según Tayuya ella habría sido inmune a eso. Aparentemente, al convertirnos en sus amantes, somos inmunes a los demás que usan el Toque de la Tentación. Pero aún está por verse si estar con usted nos hace inmunes a la Vinculación que se usa contra nosotros ".

"No entiendo, ¿no son lo mismo?"

Tsunade trató de pensar en una forma de explicarlo de una manera que su amante pudiera entender. Sin embargo, Sakura de repente dijo: "Sí y no, al igual que cambia tu Rasengan cuando agregas tu elemento de viento. Estructuralmente es el mismo jutsu, pero mucho más potente. En este caso tiene que ver con el ángulo de ataque ".

"¿Huh?"

"Lo que ella quiere decir es que el Toque de la Tentación funciona desde afuera hacia adentro. El Enlace funciona desde adentro hacia afuera. Piénselo de esta manera, el enlace es permanente porque el objetivo de kunoichi le ha permitido inyectar su chakra en su lugar más vulnerable. El Toque de la Tentación es algo que se usa para ayudarla a bajar sus defensas y, si falla, está destinado a desaparecer con el tiempo. Hinata, por favor muéstrale a qué me refiero.

La Hyuuga se movió hacia Tsunade y luego activó su línea de sangre arrodillada frente a ella. Mirando el estómago del Hokage, dijo: "Si pudieras ver su red de chakras, verías que el centro de la misma reside aquí". Hinata lo mostró deslizando su dedo alrededor del estómago de Tsunade en el patrón en espiral donde se originó todo su chakra.

Tsunade suspiró ante el suave toque antes de decir: "¿Entiendes? Cuando le permitimos correrse dentro de nosotros, inyectó su chakra y semilla en nuestros úteros y, como un virus, se multiplica y también cambia nuestro chakra. Debido al principio de referencia, nos unimos a usted y le damos la capacidad de controlarnos. Esta es también la razón por la cual nuestro chakra cambia de color para reflejar nuestros sentimientos por ti. En cierto sentido, está reaccionando al virus maestro para reflejar cuánto control, si es necesario, se necesita. Naturalmente, cuanto más oscuros sean los sentimientos, más control necesitará una persona para mantener a una persona bajo el control de Binding.

"Un virus que dices", dijo Naruto haciendo que Tsunade se maldijera por la elección de las palabras debido a sus connotaciones negativas. Sin embargo, antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, él preguntó: "¿Hay una cura?"

"Naruto, nadie aquí está preocupado por tal ..."

"Tienes razón ... nadie aquí". Naruto hizo una pausa cuando todas las mujeres presentes entendieron que se refería a cierta rubia que, aunque en el pueblo no estaba con ellas en este momento. "Pero lo estoy", dijo, dejando atrás los pensamientos de tristeza de Ino que trajo recientemente. De pie, se movió hacia Tsunade debido a su mirada preocupada y acunó su rostro, dijo: "No estoy preguntando porque quisiera que alguno de ustedes lo use". Sonriendo, agregó, "Acabo de pasar varias semanas preocupándome si tus sentimientos por mí eran reales o artificiales a través de este jutsu". Sin embargo, su rostro se puso serio cuando dijo: "Sin embargo, lo que me preocupa de este jutsu soy yo". Podía ver que muchos de sus amantes estaban confundidos por sus palabras, así que mientras hablaba se aseguró de mirar a cada uno de ellos mientras decía:

Hinata habiendo permanecido cerca de Tsunade dio un paso adelante diciendo: "Naruto ... no digas esas cosas".

"Pero tiene que ser así", dijo Naruto frente a su amante dándole una pequeña sonrisa, "El camino que tenemos por delante es difícil y existe la posibilidad de que al final pueda ser algo irreconocible para todos ustedes". Necesito saber ... "

" Deja de hablar como ese imbécil ", gritó Tayuya enojada, como si estuviera lista para meterlo nuevamente en el estómago.

"Sin embargo, tiene razón", dijo Yuugao desde su posición junto a la puerta. Muchas de las mujeres miraron al capitán de Anbu como si fuera una traidora hasta que continuó: "Piensa en ello lógicamente. Si perdiera el rumbo, no podríamos luchar por él para que recuperara sus sentidos lo mejor posible porque podría controlar nuestras acciones. Además, existe la posibilidad real de que alguien pueda usar un jutsu para controlarlo. Hay técnicas de títeres prohibidas en Suna que pueden permitir a una persona crear una identidad completamente nueva para una persona que cae bajo su influencia. Dudo que The Binding reconozca si Naruto está en su sano juicio o no.

Los otros reconocieron la verdad en sus palabras y Tsunade finalmente dijo: "Comenzaré a investigarlo ... Creo que el problema será encontrar un voluntario".

Pensando en Ino, el jinchuriki respondió: "Tal vez no sea tan difícil como crees".

Tenten tomó el control de la reunión antes de que los pensamientos sobre la rubia desaparecida pudieran distraerlos diciendo: "Oye, espera un minuto. Dijiste que el semen de Naruto necesitaba llegar a nuestros vientres antes de que cayéramos bajo el enlace. Pero cuando tuvimos sexo por primera vez, vino por mi culo ".

"Fue lo mismo para mí", dijo Koharu con un sonrojo.

"Y él se retiró conmigo", dijo Yuugao un segundo después de que el anciano se apartara de la puerta para enderezarse.

"Es cierto, sin embargo, Koharu y Yuugao ambos habían estado en el extremo receptor del Toque de la Tentación antes de acostarse con él". Dirigiendo su mirada al anciano, continuó: "Koharu, recibiste una explosión concentrada antes de someterte a Naruto". El Hokage luego volvió su mirada hacia Yuugao y dijo: "Agrega que recibiste pequeñas dosis durante la semana que estabas entrenando con él". Una sonrisa divertida apareció en su rostro cuando dijo: "Solo Tenten no había estado en el extremo receptor antes de acostarse con él. Como resultado, ella nunca se unió a él hasta su regreso a Konoha ".

La mandíbula de Tenten cayó antes de gritar: "¿Qué?"

"Bueno, esa es mi teoría al menos, aunque parece tener más sentido", dijo Tsunade con su sonrisa todavía en su lugar. Volviendo a Naruto, vea explicado: "Usemos mi ejemplo de llamar a estos jutsu un virus. Ahora, como saben, un virus puede tener múltiples formas de infectar a un host. Sin embargo, eso no significa que todos sean igualmente efectivos. Ahora, tanto el Toque de la Tentación como el Atascamiento tienen un solo objetivo: atar a una mujer al hombre con el que duermen. Si el enlace se usa correctamente, en otras palabras, cuando un hombre se corre dentro del útero de una mujer, puede atar a una mujer por sí mismo. El Toque de la Tentación podría ser posible debido a lo mismo según mi teoría, pero requeriría que el hombre alcanzara su útero desde adentro ".

"Al igual que fisting", dijo Anko después de haber estado investigando algunos de los actos sexuales más extremos para su encuentro anterior con Naruto que había terminado desastrosamente. Ella notó algunas miradas incómodas ante la mención de la técnica, así que miró hacia abajo con vergüenza.

Aunque bastante apagado ante la mención de tal práctica, Tsunade dijo: "Exactamente. Justo como Sakura dijo que es el ángulo de ataque lo que importa aquí. Ahora, la razón que importa es porque el cuerpo humano ha creado defensas naturales contra los ataques desde el exterior. Las bacterias mortales, por ejemplo, pueden vivir en una superficie que una persona toca a diario, pero no se vuelve dañina hasta que ingresa al cuerpo ".

"¿Pero el Chakra de la Tentación no canaliza el chakra en una persona?" Haku preguntó. "Una vez dentro, ¿no sería suficiente atar a una persona?"

"No por sí mismo", dijo Tsunade, "la razón de esto es porque usa una gran parte de su fuerza sin pasar por nuestras defensas, como nuestra piel, que para el momento en que entra en nosotros solo puede aumentar nuestra excitación. Cuando Naruto tiene algo más que relaciones sexuales vaginales, entonces simplemente puedes decir que simplemente está usando el Toque de la Tentación con su polla "Tsunade pudo ver que estaba perdiendo parte de su audiencia principalmente Naruto con su explicación, así que dijo:" Kin es el mejor ejemplo de lo que Quiero decir. Ella y Naruto han engañado a algunos y, sin embargo, no ha sido atada. Pero ella ha ingerido algo de tu semen, ¿no es así?

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y continuó, "Sin embargo, ella nunca ha estado en el extremo receptor del Toque de la Tentación, lo que debería significar que Tenten y Koharu no deberían haber sido atados porque tuviste sexo anal con ellos. Sin embargo, no había duda de que en la mañana después de que la tomaran, Koharu estaba atado a Naruto.

Hana chasqueó los dedos y dijo: "Estás diciendo que el trabajo de base ya fue establecido por él usando el Toque de la Tentación, por lo que no necesitaba dar en el blanco".

"Preciosamente", dijo Tsunade volviéndose hacia el Inuzuka, "Es por eso que Yuugao y Koharu estaban atados porque como resultado de usar el toque de la Tentación sobre ellos de antemano, el Encuadernado no necesitaba usar tanto poder antes de cambiar su chakra. mientras absorbían la semilla que ya había depositado. En el caso de Yuugao, su precum probablemente fue suficiente a pesar de que se retiró y en Koharu debido a que usó el Toque de la Tentación de antemano cuando su cuerpo absorbió los elementos cambiantes de chakra de su semen, todavía empacaron lo suficiente como para llegar al centro de su red de chakra. "

Tenten seguía confundido diciendo: "Pero ... Naruto entró en mi trasero incluso en Konoha cuando acepté unirme a su harén. Tú estabas ahí."

Tsunade asintió con una sonrisa divertida mientras regresaba con su nuevo aprendiz. Colocando su mano sobre la marca de zorro de la kunochi ubicada en su muslo, ella dijo: "De hecho lo estaba. Dime Tenten después de tu primera vez con él, ¿cómo te sentiste?

"Después de despertar y explicar su objetivo, me sentí enojado".

"¿Entonces no hubo una sensación de calidez después?"

Tenten negó con la cabeza en señal negativa antes de decir: "La primera vez que diría que sentí algo así fue ..."

Tenten se detuvo cuando sus ojos se agrandaron y el Hokage terminó: "Después de ese tiempo contigo, yo y él en Las fuentes termales son correctas. Acababa de depositar una gran carga en tu trasero y luego le pediste que te marcara ".

"Yo ... pensé que era porque podía sentir su ... todos los demás ..."

"No dudo que fue parte de eso", dijo Tsunade alejándose de la kunoichi, "Pero también fue porque cuando puso su marca en ti, canalizó su chakra hacia ti y eso junto con el semen que acababa de depositar completamente atado a él ". Sonriendo, agregó: "Toda la frustración que sentiste en Wave no se debió a que estuvieras atado a él. Pero fue porque no eras y te estabas negando un buen sexo en el camino que tus compañeros no lo fueron ".

Tenten asintió y estaba a punto de comentar cómo estaba contenta de haber venido a experimentar el calor que las otras mujeres habían descrito, pero Koharu interrumpió diciendo: "Ahora, ¿qué tal si nos movemos hacia el apremiante negocio de nuestra ambición a punto de colapsar sobre sí misma? . "

"¿Qué?" Naruto dijo sorprendido, "¿Qué está pasando?"

Koharu fue quien lo puso al tanto de la terrible condición de Yakumo, así como de los recientes disturbios en la Fuerza de Entrenamiento que estaba compuesta por Konoha y Suna shinobi que mantenían la inminente revuelta en la prisión cercana en línea, aunque la mayoría de sus miembros ignoraban ese hecho. Naruto lo asimiló todo antes de decir: "Primero ayudaremos a Yakumo, y luego me ocuparé de los instigadores en la Fuerza de Entrenamiento".

Aunque contento por lo confiado que sonó, Tsunade preguntó: "¿Cómo? Yakumo es observado constantemente. La única forma en que podríamos curarla temporalmente sería usar nuevamente la onda de chakra. ¿Hacer eso podría hacer que Danzou haga preguntas que podrían apuntarnos?

Naruto asintió pero no se inmutó cuando respondió: "Lo sé. Incluso el uso de uno lo suficientemente grande como para cubrir el pueblo probablemente le haga cuestionar el momento ". Una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando su mirada se posó en Yoruichi mientras decía: "Es por eso que tenemos que pensar en grande".

Karin suspiró internamente pero no dejó que se notara en su rostro mientras un hombre de negocios seguía hablando con ella. Al mirar alrededor de la habitación, pudo ver a los otros hombres y mujeres interesados en comprar el Whirling Tides Manor. Aunque la subasta real todavía estaba a varios días de distancia, el alcalde de Wave estaba celebrando la reunión para sentir a los diversos líderes empresariales. Ella tuvo la sensación de que lo estaba haciendo con la esperanza de evitar que otro Gato apareciera en su ciudad. El alcalde la vio y asintió con la cabeza hacia ella sosteniendo su vaso en un gesto que ella le devolvió mientras mantenía la sonrisa que sentía en su rostro. Ya se había reunido con el hombre varias veces antes de su regreso a Konoha para discutir la retirada de Naruto antes de regresar a Wave. "Disculpe", dijo cuando el hombre que hablaba con ella hizo una pausa para respirar, "Necesito refrescarme".

Mientras se dirigía hacia el baño para dar la apariencia de que era a donde iba, esperó hasta que el hombre comenzó a aburrir a alguien más antes de dirigirse a la cafetería. "Hombre, esto apesta", dijo Konohamaru detrás de ella actuando como su guardaespaldas shinobi, mientras que sus compañeros de equipo protegieron a Tsunami durante su regreso, obviamente, moviéndose mucho más lento de lo que Karin había necesitado para viajar.

"Su respiración tampoco fue tan agradable", respondió el pelirrojo.

"Entonces, ¿por qué molestarse en hablar con él?"

"Información y desinformación, naturalmente", respondió con una sonrisa al sentir que estaba hablando con una copia de Naruto de varios años en el pasado. "Eso es todo lo que esta reunión es después de todo. Una oportunidad para aquellos interesados en sentir la competencia, tome al hombre con el que estaba hablando, por ejemplo. Su compañía lo envió aquí para ver si había algún potencial para el hotel. Él ve algunos, pero no está dispuesto a arriesgar demasiado. Mientras tanto, le di la impresión de que tampoco estaba muy seguro.

"¿Por qué?"

"De esa manera, espero poder mantener baja la oferta y hacer que parezca que solo estoy tratando de recogerla a bajo precio, pero que no estaría muy molesta si no pudiera".

"Supongo que eso tiene sentido. Pero, ¿y si alguien realmente lo quiere?

"Luego juego las fallas del hotel con la esperanza de que lo vean como una molestia para molestarse", dijo Karin antes de callar la siguiente pregunta del joven debido a que varios de sus rivales estaban cerca. Ella se acercó a la mesa con todos los refrescos y bocadillos. Ella sonrió hacia uno de los rivales con los que ya había hablado antes de buscar algo en la mesa para comer. Acababa de decidirse por lo que quería cuando una voz culta dijo: "Disculpe, pero usted no sería el representante de la Great Tree Shipping Company, ¿verdad?"

Karin se volvió para responder, pero descubrió que tenía que estirar el cuello hacia atrás debido a la altura del hombre. También se sorprendió por su aspecto extremadamente bueno, pero se sacudió su aturdimiento para responder: "¿Por qué sí? Soy Karin Uzumaki.

"Encantado", dijo el hombre tomando la mano que ella le ofreció y se inclinó para besarle los nudillos, "Mi nombre es Vega, y soy un representante de SIN"

"Sin, qué nombre tan interesante", respondió Karin asimilando el guardaespaldas del hombre era un hombre de piel oscura y musculoso que parecía haber llamado a Kumogakure a casa.

"De hecho, aunque representa la Red de Inversión Compartida", respondió Vega cortésmente.

"Ah, sí, estás interesado en derribar el hotel para construir un casino", respondió Karin con renovado interés al verlo como su mayor rival.

"Ese es uno de los planes que estamos dando vueltas", respondió el hombre con una sonrisa. "Creo que tampoco soy el único en hacerlo. Escuché que has estado hablando con el alcalde varias veces en las últimas semanas. Has dejado una buena impresión.

Karin contuvo una mueca y se preguntó si el hombre que tenía delante también se había reunido con el alcalde durante el período en que había estado en Konoha. Si es así, probablemente él sabía lo interesada que estaba en la propiedad. "Es bueno saberlo", dijo diplomáticamente, "espero renovar el hotel para restaurarlo a su antigua grandeza".

"He escuchado", dijo cortésmente dándole una sonrisa de complicidad de que cuando llegara el momento, los dos últimos que competirían por el hotel serían ellos. "Buena suerte en la próxima subasta".

"Gracias y espero que no pienses demasiado mal si no te deseo lo mismo".

"Para nada", respondió antes de irse.

El guardaespaldas gruñó cuando se dio la vuelta, ya sea con desdén o simplemente como un adiós y Konohamaru dijo: "Hombre, no me gustaría pelear contra ese tipo".

Karin observó a Vega antes de darse la vuelta y responder: "Sería más cauteloso con el hombre que supuestamente estaba protegiendo". Konohamaru miró hacia donde estaba sorprendido el hombre, solo para ver que no se lo veía por ninguna parte.

Yakumo se sintió expuesta ya que estaba sentada frente a su tío desnuda de la cintura para arriba a pesar de que él estaba parado detrás de ella. Estaba sentada en la colchoneta que servía como cama en la habitación que apenas había dejado por varios años debido a su enfermedad. Sintió que se le pegaba una almohadilla en la espalda y se estremeció debido a la pomada fría en ella cuando la amable voz de Sakura dijo: "Ahí, usa esto por unas horas y debería ayudar a aliviar un poco tu cansancio".

"Gracias", dijo Yakumo ya sintiendo un poco de alivio cuando su piel absorbió la medicina.

"De nada", respondió ella ayudando a la joven frágil a cubrirse con su túnica. Su voz perdió algo de su calor cuando se volvió hacia Unkai Kurama, su tío, para decirle: "Sabes que podría hacer más por ella si le permitieras visitar el hospital. Me confiaste tu secreto y te garantizo que solo la vería. Sin mencionar que es estúpido seguir fingiendo que es para proteger a un Kekkei Genkai que nunca existió ".

"Ya hemos superado esto", respondió Unkai. "Y la única razón por la que confié en ti fue porque no tenía otra opción. O le permitía obtener acceso y probablemente aprender la verdad de todos modos o dejar que el Consejo despoje a Yakumo de su posición ".

"Estoy tratando de ayudar a prevenir eso", dijo Sakura dejando que algo de la frustración que sentía sangrara en su voz.

"Por eso tienes mi agradecimiento", respondió Unkai con indiferencia, "Pero podrías protegerla todo el día y toda la noche en el hospital".

Sakura suspiró pero negó con la cabeza antes de preguntar: "¿Estás seguro de que hay una amenaza contra ella?"

"Positivo no", respondió el anciano, "pero varias de las familias más prominentes dentro de Kurama ya están maniobrando en preparación para el fallecimiento de Yakumo". Sakura dirigió una rápida mirada hacia la mujer en cuestión, pero solo vio triste aceptación de su destino en su rostro. Volviendo a Unkai ya que él no había dejado de hablar, "Algunos pueden desear acelerar su desaparición para evitar que sus rivales tengan más tiempo para prepararse. La posición de jefe de los Kurama ha estado en la familia de Yakumo desde la fundación del clan y será suya hasta que la naturaleza decida lo contrario. Su rostro se suavizó mientras miraba a su sobrina, pero volvió a ponerse feroz cuando dicha mujer lo miró con una sonrisa suave.

"Está bien Sakura", respondió Yakumo antes de sufrir un ataque de tos.

Unkai estaba a su lado en momentos con Sakura no muy lejos. Usando chakra para aliviar el sufrimiento de la niña, esperó hasta que terminó para detenerse. Luego comenzó a buscar en su bolsa y encontrar lo que buscaba le entregó una bolsa de red a Yakumo. La niña lo miró con curiosidad antes de preguntar: "¿Para qué son estos?"

"Una buena pregunta," dijo Unkai tomándola de la niña para mirar las flores y hierbas que contenía.

Sakura lo arrebató y se lo entregó a Yakumo nuevamente mientras decía: "Es algo que puedes poner en el agua de tu baño. Si hace suficiente calor, actuará como una especie de aromaterapia para ayudar a la medicina que puse en el parche ".

"Gracias", dijo Yakumo, "espero que funcione tan bien como el último artículo que me diste".

Sakura esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción antes de decir: "Sé que lo hará".

"Esto es muy aburrido", dijo Yoruichi en el sótano del hospital de Suna. Dirigiendo su mirada hacia Naruto, agregó un leve ronroneo a su voz, "¿Por qué no encontramos alguna forma de ocuparnos?"

"Esa no sería una buena idea ya que solo soy un clon en la sombra y si lo que tienes en mente es lo que creo que es, no estaría cerca para decirte cuándo comenzar".

"No eres divertido", hizo una mueca Bijuu.

"Se supone que no debemos estar divirtiéndonos", dijo Matsuri molesto debido a sus actitudes relajadas mientras estaba tan nerviosa, "ahora callen ambos".

"¿De quién fue la idea de traer a la fiesta?" Yoruichi respondió cruzando los brazos mientras se recostaba contra la pared en la que estaba sentada.

"El fiestero va a ser el que se asegure de que no termines en una celda Suna, así que juega bien", dijo el clon divertido, especialmente cuando Matsuri soltó un indignado: "¡Je!"

"Bien, bien", respondió Yoruichi, "Pero solo porque eres tan linda.

Naruto se sentó en su cama solo en sus boxers mientras estaba en una postura meditativa y con un clon mirándolo desde la mesa de la cocina. Una lona estaba doblada en su regazo mientras esperaba mientras se preparaba para usar el jutsu Hiraishin, así que mantuvo los ojos cerrados para sentir cada una de las marcas que tenía en su lugar. Una cosa que Naruto había aprendido era que antes de usar el jutsu tenía una idea de lo que estaba sucediendo alrededor de cada sello al que podía teletransportarse. Como resultado, actualmente estaba conectado con cada uno de sus amantes y casi podía ver lo que estaban haciendo. Vio a un hombre con cabello anaranjado caminando frente a Konan y desde el paisaje circundante se dio cuenta de que estaban afuera. Se preguntó si el hombre era Pain y ese pensamiento casi lo hizo teletransportarse a ella para obtener una venganza por Kakashi y los demás. Pero se calmó tanto porque Tsunade lo había prohibido como porque si necesitaba retirarse pondría en peligro a su amante de cabello azul. Aprovechó la oportunidad para mirar a cada uno de sus amantes, pero se contuvo de hacerlo por Ino. Aunque dudaba que ella lo supiera, sería una traición de ella, ya que todo lo que le había pedido era espacio.

Su atención se dirigió a una mujer que no era suya y, aunque se sentía como un pervertido, no sentía mucha culpa, ya que la mujer era uno de los miembros de la Raíz de Danzou. Él la había mirado antes de usar el sello que Koharu le había puesto e incluso la había visto una vez sin su máscara. Pero no podía usarlo mucho para espiar, ya que todo lo que recibió fueron imágenes sin sonido y la mayoría de las personas con las que interactuaba usaban máscaras. Aun así, a veces esperaba que la mirara cuando ella estuviera cerca de algo con el título del plan maestro de Danzou. Pero hasta ahora no había tenido tanta suerte.

Finalmente, dirigió su atención a otra joven que no era suya. Esta vez sintió una punzada de culpa, ya que esperaba verla desnuda, aunque no por las habituales razones pervertidas. Su cuerpo se tensó cuando la encontró de pie en el baño de su casa aunque todavía estaba vestida. Ella comenzó a desanudar el nudo que lo mantenía cerrado. Un momento después lo dejó caer al suelo y desde su posición privilegiada pudo ver la almohadilla que Sakura había colocado en su espalda y sobre la cual se había aplicado el sello Hiraishin debajo de la medicina. Se sintió triste mientras veía a Yakumo mirar su frágil cuerpo por un momento antes de dirigirse a la bañera.

Yakumo se paró en el agua tratando de no dejar que su espíritu se humedeciera por los restos que llamó un cuerpo. A medida que se acercaba el momento, a menudo descubría que sus pensamientos se volcaban hacia todas las experiencias que se le negaría como uno de los más frecuentes siendo el sexo. A medida que se hacía cada vez más evidente que iba a morir, su mente a menudo creaba escenarios de pasión, pero tendían a ser más frustrantes que nada, ya que nunca parecía tener la energía para hacer nada con la excitación que sentía por ellos. Estaba a punto de sumergirse en el agua cuando apareció un destello rojo detrás de ella y se sentó en algo sólido. Estaba a punto de gritar cuando una mano se cerró sobre su boca y tiró de ella contra un pecho fuerte y cálido.

Todavía estaba en pánico cuando la otra mano del extraño comenzó a dibujar un pequeño símbolo en la pantalla que protegía su privacidad y ahora era probablemente otra barrera de su protección. En los pocos momentos que tomó la mano para completar la fórmula de lo que se perfilaba como un sello, su mente comenzó a girar todo tipo de escenarios de pesadilla. También deseaba haber tomado la advertencia de su tío sobre las amenazas que potencialmente enfrentaba más en serio. La mano completó el sello y su pantalla parpadeó en azul por una fracción de segundo y el hombre contra el que estaba presionada susurró: "Shh, Yakumo, no voy a lastimarte".

Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando reconoció la voz que la hizo intentar mirar al hombre mientras decía: "Naruto, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" Pero luego se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda encima del joven en su mayoría desnudo y que estaba a punto de gritar.

La mano de Naruto se cerró sobre su boca mientras susurraba: "Silencio, el sello cubrirá nuestras voces, pero solo puede bloquear tanto y si eres demasiado ruidoso los guardias de afuera podrían notarlo".

Yakumo se calmó, pero su vergüenza fue sacar lo mejor de ella hasta que Naruto sacó una lona azul que había traído y la cubrió con ella. Su forma desnuda y en su opinión fea cubierta se sintió lo suficientemente tranquila como para preguntar: "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué has invadido mi casa? ¿No vas a hacer lo que quieras conmigo?

Aunque temía la respuesta, iba a obtener una pequeña parte de ella y se decepcionó cuando él dijo en voz alta: "No, por supuesto que no". Se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan ruidoso, miró la puerta a través de la pantalla y suspiró cuando parecía que nadie había notado que algo andaba mal. Mucho más suavemente dijo: "Lo siento por todo esto. Lo creas o no, estoy aquí para ayudarte.

"¿Ayuadame?" Yakumo dijo que su tono se llenó de incredulidad, "¿Apareciendo en mi baño y haciendo qué exactamente?"

Naruto le dedicó una gran sonrisa antes de responder: "Recientemente se podría decir que he aprendido a aprovechar mi chakra Bijuu de maneras bastante interesantes". Una de esas formas sería curar a las personas ".

Los ojos de Yakumo se abrieron cuando entendió lo que Naruto estaba insinuando, pero de repente la esperanza que floreció murió cuando respondió: "Naruto, Sakura estaba aquí y es una de las mejores médicas de Konoha. Si ella no podía hacerlo, entonces ... "

La sonrisa de Naruto no disminuyó cuando sacó la almohadilla que Sakura había colocado sobre Yakumo, causando que la niña emitiera un grito. Sosteniendo el lado que la medicina había sido aplicada a Yakumo podía ver otro sello allí. Naruto se rió entre dientes mientras decía: "Sakura fue la que organizó nuestra pequeña reunión. Créeme, no has sido el primero que he ayudado de esta manera. De hecho, te he estado curando desde justo después de mi llegada.

Ahora que se lo habían señalado, Yakumo notó que se sentía más caliente de una manera que no tenía nada que ver con el agua. "¿Q-por qué hacerlo así?" Preguntó sintiendo un hormigueo entre las piernas.

"Esta es una habilidad que no quiero anunciar a las personas equivocadas", respondió Naruto. "Podría llevarlos a hacer todo tipo de preguntas en las que no quiero que piensen".

"O-oh o-está bien", dijo el jefe del clan Kurama de alguna manera entre un suspiro y un gemido. Se quedaron en silencio ya que, considerando la situación, era demasiado incómodo para ambos hablar poco.

Naruto cerró los ojos y trató de mantener su mente distraída por el hecho de que estaba en una bañera con una chica desnuda mientras solo usaba sus boxers. No fue fácil ya que mientras más y más de su chakra Bijuu se bombeaba en Yakumo, más de su chakra normal y contaminado se enganchó. Como resultado, el joven jefe del clan sin duda estaba cada vez más excitado. Lo que ella mostró mientras se retorcía sobre él. Naruto tenía pocas dudas de que si incluso insinuaba que era receptivo a la idea de llevarla aquí y ahora que Yakumo aprovecharía la oportunidad. Sin embargo, él era de dos mentes de la situación y eso tampoco incluía el de su pequeña cabeza.

No era que Naruto repentinamente dudara en usar el Toque de la Tentación para que Yakumo se sometiera a la Vinculación que siguió durante el sexo. Después de todo, él ya sabía que eran herramientas para ayudar a llevar su ambición. Su preocupación había sido que los sentimientos que sus amantes le habían mostrado habían sido generados por ellos. Dado que sus propios sentimientos no habían sido el resultado y descubrir a una mujer que había llegado a amar lo despreciaba habría sido demasiado para él. Ahora que estaba seguro gracias a la forma muy cariñosa de sus amantes de mostrarle sus sentimientos, no tenía problemas para seguir adelante.

No, la vacilación que sentía en esta situación provenía de las circunstancias de Yakumo. Una parte de la cual tocó cuando preguntó: "Naruto ... ¿por qué haces esto por mí?" Naruto estaba un poco sorprendido por su pregunta, pero pensó que estaba pidiendo ayuda para dejar de pensar en los caóticos sentimientos que sin duda la recorrían.

Ella se ajustó para mirarlo por encima del hombro y él contuvo un gemido mientras ella cerraba los ojos para calmarse o concentrarse en lo que sentía presionada contra su trasero debido a la erección que él lucía por todo lo que se retorcía. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, pudo ver una verdadera necesidad de saber y dijo: "Estoy haciendo esto porque eres un amigo importante para mí".

Podía ver que ella quería creerle, pero ella miró hacia otro lado preguntando: "¿Es esa la única razón?"

"¿Por qué preguntas?"

Yakumo lo miró con cierta sospecha antes de decir: "Estoy en peligro de que me quiten mi título. Hace unos días, el élder Danzou pidió reunirse conmigo. El tío Unkai estaba en contra, pero quería ver qué diría. Me dijo que podía hacerlo para que los que me pidieran que dejara de hacerlo se detuvieran. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era votar con él un proyecto de ley ante el consejo ". Naruto no reaccionó para no decir que fue fácil para él, ya que sintió su ira a punto de explotar. Estaba a punto de responder a la pregunta no formulada hasta que Yakumo le hizo el favor de preguntarla diciendo: "Todo el mundo sabe que la factura que quiere matar es la que hizo Lady Tsume y está patrocinada por Lady Tsunade. Estás cerca al Hokage, ¿estás haciendo esto para que vote con ella?

Naruto permaneció en silencio por un momento, antes de decir: "Lo que ha estado sucediendo con el consejo es por qué estoy aquí ahora. Me obligó a actuar antes de que perdieras lo que era tuyo por derecho. En cuanto a cómo debe votar sobre el proyecto de ley, todo lo que tengo que decir es. ¿Eres el jefe del clan Kurama o no? Pudo ver que Yakumo estaba sorprendido por su respuesta, así que la atrajo hacia él para tomar algo de la presión de su polla antes de agregar: "Si la respuesta es usted, entonces debe verlo usted mismo y tomar una decisión que cree que es Lo mejor para tu clan y tu hogar. Si puedes hacer eso, entonces seré feliz, no importa con quién estés del lado.

"Lady Yakumo", dijo una voz femenina que interrumpió lo que Yakumo estaba a punto de decir y la hizo sentarse presionando su trasero contra su ingle. Naruto dejó escapar un gemido mientras ella se sentaba más firmemente en su polla. "Has estado allí por bastante tiempo. Quizás deberías salir.

Yakumo parecía en pánico ya que con el sello en su lugar su respuesta no los alcanzaría, ya que pensó que el sello era uno que solo permitía que el sonido pasara por un lado. Naruto colocó una mano tranquilizadora sobre su hombro y dijo: "Habla directamente al sello".

Colocando su boca directamente en frente del sello, dijo: "Estoy bien, por favor déjame en paz". Las hierbas que Sakura me dio son bastante relajantes y te avisaré cuando esté listo para salir.

"Por supuesto milady, no quise apresurarte".

Se recostó contra Naruto, y se entristeció mucho cuando el rubio dijo: "Lo siento, Yakumo, pero nuestro tiempo está por terminar".

Dentro del departamento de Naruto, el reloj de arena se activó sacudiendo el clon, que se disipó alertando a dos de sus compañeros clones y Naruto ese tiempo se acabó. Naruto reapareció en su departamento sosteniendo la lona y goteando agua por todo el lugar rápidamente se dirigió al baño.

Mientras tanto, en dos hospitales de la aldea, los clones asintieron con la cabeza al Bijuu que estaban indicando que era hora de comenzar.

Kiyomi le dio a su clon una breve sonrisa antes de que desapareciera y luego, reuniendo chakra, lo proyectó en una explosión masiva. La Chakra Wave rápidamente se disparó no solo cubriendo el hospital, sino que continuó hasta que Konoha quedó cubierta por él. Kiyomi respiró profundamente por el esfuerzo antes de mirar a Koharu para decir: "Eso no fue tan difícil". Sin embargo, un momento después se inclinó hacia el colapso, pero fue atrapada por el anciano que los evitó a su refugio.

Un momento después de que Naruto desapareció, una ola roja de energía pasó por el baño de Yakumo. Podía escuchar a sus guardias gateando afuera sin duda a punto de irrumpir en la habitación para ver cómo estaba, así que rápidamente limpió el sello justo cuando la puerta se abrió. Aunque lo esperaba, todavía estaba sorprendida, así que se puso de pie en su baño y abrió la pantalla. Sin embargo, lo que no esperaba era la mirada sorprendida de sus dos guardias que la miraban con las mandíbulas flojas. Al mirar alrededor de la habitación por la causa de su sorpresa, vislumbró su reflejo y, aunque todavía parecía algo desnutrida, Yakumo vio un brillo saludable en su apariencia que nunca había conocido. Un poco desconcertada sobre qué decir, vio las hierbas de Sakura flotando en el agua, así que al sacarlas dijo: "Debo preguntar de dónde sacó estas".

Al escuchar a su tío irrumpir en la habitación, le pidió a sus asistentes que le entregaran algo para cubrirse y sintió que una gran cantidad de energía abandonó rápidamente el baño una vez cubierto para enfrentar los desafíos del día.

Gaara miró por la ventana de su oficina cuando una gran cúpula de chakra apareció desde el interior del hospital de Suna. Se hizo más grande hasta que todo el hospital fue rodeado en un gran campo azul que duró varios segundos antes de desaparecer. Aunque sabiendo que significaba que los habitantes del edificio que había rodeado experimentarían una recuperación milagrosa, suspiró al escuchar la documentación generada por el evento que estaba presenciando. Se le dio una prueba de lo que temía cuando su hermano mayor irrumpió en su oficina gritando: "Gaara, están llegando informes sobre una ola de chakra que cubre el hospital".

"¿Qué dicen esos informes?" Gaara preguntó con calma mientras caminaba alrededor de su escritorio. "¿Temen que esto sea algún tipo de ataque?"

"No lo sé ..." Kankuro admitió haber caminado detrás de su hermano.

Gaara permaneció en silencio mientras le preocupaba cómo reaccionaría su pueblo ante el evento. Entendió el razonamiento de Naruto, que sería que al suceder dos eventos al mismo tiempo separados por una distancia tan grande arrojaría a Danzou sobre lo que el Shinobi rubio tenía reservado para la Cabeza del Clan Kurama. Pero en el mundo de los shinobi, lo desconocido a menudo significaba la muerte y suceder inesperadamente a menudo significaba un miedo real de que fuera un ataque.

Sin embargo, ese miedo desaparecería para cualquiera que pusiera un pie en el hospital como lo hizo para Kankuro cuando entró detrás de su hermano. "¿¡Que demonios!?" exclamó al ver a los médicos y las enfermeras corriendo confundidos, mientras que los pacientes que normalmente estarían esperando ver a los médicos explicaron con entusiasmo a quien escuchara cómo se habían curado las alineaciones que los habían llevado allí.

"¿Cómo es esto posible?" Kankuro preguntó con asombro.

Gaara permaneció en silencio con la respuesta simplemente diciendo: "Creo que Konoha experimentó algo similar hace varios meses. Quizás podamos contactarlos y ver si están dispuestos a compartir alguna información con nosotros ".

Kankuro asintió y respondió: "Enviaré al halcón de inmediato".

Gaara no respondió cuando su hermano se fue para cumplir su orden. Para entonces, los ciudadanos y los shinobi que visitaban el hospital notaron su Kazekage e inmediatamente comenzaron a rodearlo para compartir lo extraordinario de su curación. Mientras compartían sus historias, apareció una pequeña sonrisa mientras pensaba para sí mismo que el papeleo que sin duda acumularía valdría la pena.

Tsunade entró en la Guarida desde el edificio de apartamentos abandonado que contenía la entrada oculta a los túneles que lo componían. Se frotó los ojos por la tensión de revisar gran parte del papeleo que el evento de la ciudad ya había generado. Sabiendo que al día siguiente traería aún más, trató de mantenerse optimista debido a todos los felices informes que ya había recibido. Pero esos fueron atenuados por las solicitudes de reunión que ella también había recibido del anciano Homura y Danzou. Con el halcón mensajero de Suna que detalla cómo habían experimentado algo similar, aunque más pequeño, ya podía escuchar a los dos hombres discutiendo con ella sobre la probabilidad de que estos eventos fueran pruebas de alguna arma secreta. Pensó que no había duda de que los dos hombres argumentarían que la naturaleza beneficiosa de las olas de chakra era simplemente atraer a las dos aldeas a una sensación de calma antes de atacar. Ahora que la ola era lo suficientemente grande como para cubrir todo Konoha la próxima vez que sucedió, es muy probable que elimine a todos los seres vivos de la aldea.

Querría burlarse de tal teoría cuando se le presentara, sin embargo, la triste verdad era que, como líder de la aldea, tendría que tratarla como una verdad potencial. Era deprimente pensar que en Suna probablemente ocurriría lo mismo con Gaara y el Consejo Shinobi allí. Por suerte para ella, Tsunade podría asignarle a Yuugao y Anko la tarea de investigar el evento en Konoha. En Suna, sin embargo, con Temari actualmente adjunto como el co-líder de la Fuerza de Entrenamiento con Asuma, Gaara tendría que asignar a su hermano más probable para la tarea y aunque dudaba que hubiera alguna evidencia que vincule a alguno de ellos con el evento. Gaara y ella aún tendrían que considerar la posibilidad, así como también cómo manejaría la verdad si necesitaban decirle. Mientras Kankuro era amigable con Naruto,

Pero ella apartó esos pensamientos de su mente cuando entró en la gran habitación donde Naruto había complacido a su harén un par de noches antes. Estaba un poco decepcionada al descubrir que Naruto aún no había llegado, aunque Koharu, Haku y Tayuya estaban presentes. Se acomodó para esperar y quince minutos después el rubio apareció en el centro de la habitación en un destello de luz roja. Kiyomi apareció momentos después, aunque todavía un poco tambaleante, pero Naruto la estabilizó y la guió a la cama.

Al sentarla se volvió hacia Tsunade y le preguntó: "¿Es esto?"

El Hokage sonrió antes de responder: "El resto de tus amantes están ocupados lidiando con las consecuencias de tu idea. Los que no están asignados al hospital están recorriendo el área circundante en busca de alguna pista de cómo sucedió ".

Naruto asintió, y volviéndose hacia Kiyomi dijo: "Gracias de nuevo. ¿Cómo está aguantando Yoruichi? Parecía bastante débil cuando la recogí de Matsuri.

"Ella estará bien", respondió el humano Bijuu, "Generar estas ondas de chakra está tan cerca del agotamiento del chakra como cualquiera de nosotros haya estado alguna vez. Pero estoy seguro de que todo valdrá la pena.

Naruto estaba a punto de aceptar cuando Koharu dijo: "No cuentes nuestros huevos antes de que nazcan. Homura ya me visitó explicando su preocupación de que esto es solo un campo enemigo probando una nueva arma y eso fue antes de que supiera que también sucedió en Suna ".

"Sin embargo, esperábamos eso", dijo el rubio jinchuriki volviéndose hacia su amante, "Es por eso que también tuvimos una aparición en Suna. Mi esperanza es que a medida que se acerquen las aldeas, estos eventos se verán como algo que sucede porque estamos en el camino correcto ".

"Naruto todavía eres joven y confía en mí cuando digo que la razón por la que siento que esto fue un error se debe a la naturaleza desconocida de esto. A Danzou le resultará demasiado fácil convertir esto en algo que inspire temor en la aldea ".

Naruto suspiró indicando que entendió lo que Koharu estaba diciendo, pero dijo con esperanza: "Es por eso que el siguiente paso será exponerlo al bastardo que realmente es".

Podía ver que Koharu no iba a dejar que el asunto cayera, pero Tsunade se adelantó y dijo: "Sin embargo, la suerte ya ha sido echada. Además, ahora con el voto de Yakumo podremos acercar a Suna y Konoha a pesar de la resistencia de Danzou y Homura a la idea ". Naruto comenzó a rascarse la mejilla con nerviosismo, algo que todos sus amantes inmediatamente recogieron, lo que hizo que Tsunade preguntara: "Tenemos su voto, ¿verdad?"

"Um ... el próximo exactamente". El rubio respondió mirando un punto a su derecha para evitar el contacto visual.

"Ella no te rechazó, verdad", preguntó Koharu temiendo los eventos que tal suceso podría provocar. "Sé que no planeaste seducirla, pero al menos ..."

"No mencioné el asunto", dijo Naruto volviendo la mirada hacia la mujer de cabello castaño.

"¿Por qué demonios no?" Tayuya preguntó de repente: "La razón de esto fue hacer que aceptara votar con nosotros contra ese pinchazo Danzou".

"No, no lo fue", dijo Naruto, su mirada y su voz cada vez más firmes. Tsunade estaba a punto de responder pero se detuvo cuando su mirada se posó en ella. Él sonrió suavemente antes de decir: "Sé que fue una tontería de mi parte, pero no podía usar mi habilidad para curarla por algo tan insignificante como ganar su voto para el consejo. Me gusta creer que lo que está en ese proyecto de ley que estamos tratando de aprobar es bueno para ambas aldeas y si Yakumo está de acuerdo, lo aceptará. Si no, ella se pondrá del lado de Danzou. Al final, siempre habrá otra oportunidad para pasar tal cosa, pero solo habrá un Yakumo. Me disculparé más tarde si he malgastado los esfuerzos de todos.

Naruto se metió las manos en los bolsillos y salió de la habitación decidiendo disfrutar del aire nocturno. Los otros no estaban seguros de cómo sentirse hasta que Haku comenzó a reír suavemente. Al darse cuenta de que todos los ojos se volvieron hacia ella, el antiguo Mist-nin dijo suavemente: "Y él es el que teme perder el rumbo. No creo que alguna vez pueda olvidar que las acciones que toma son tan importantes como lo que espera lograr ". Haku sonrió al ver que sus palabras parecían haber hecho que las otras mujeres aceptaran el potencial de su ambición, incluso cuando una parte de ella se sentía culpable por perseguir su propio deseo egoísta en lugar de ayudar a su amante.

Habían pasado varios días desde que la ola de chakra cubrió a Konoha y tanto para Koharu como para Tsunade, desde que se había llenado de reuniones, reuniones y más reuniones. Esa mañana había sido un poco diferente para Koharu, ya que había sido rellenada por las actualizaciones de estado de Yuugao, quien se dirigiría al Consejo del Clan completo más tarde. Naturalmente, como se esperaba, el capitán en jefe de Anbu afirmó no haber encontrado nada de valor para saber quién estaba detrás de él. Koharu aún temía que no estuvieran fuera del bosque, pero por el momento se vio obligada a admitir que sus preocupaciones probablemente eran infundadas.

Caminando por los pasillos de la mansión Hokage en su camino a una reunión sobre el estado de preparación de Konoha en caso de que los eventos sean precursores de un ataque. La anciana suspiró molesta ya que su amante pudo disfrutar el hecho de que su idea no solo había curado a Yakumo. Pero su maestro Kakashi, Guy y Yamato por las heridas que sufrieron al encontrarse con Pain. Lo peor era que, debido a que era un genin, se lo dejaba solo para entrenar, mientras que sus amantes de mayor rango necesitaban asistir a reuniones y demás. El rubio se había ofrecido a ayudar a cualquiera que lo pidiera, pero como tenía la reputación de no ser el más profundo de los pensadores, no podía presionar para que lo incluyeran, ya que en su libro, la Ola de Chakra era algo bueno.

Al llegar a la sala de su reunión vio a Tsunade irrumpiendo seguido de varios shinobi como Ibiki Morino y Shikaku Nara. Ibiki se interrumpió en dirección opuesta cuando Tsunade pisoteó hacia Koharu seguido de Shikaku. Cuando el Hokage pasó, ella se puso a su lado y le preguntó: "¿Qué pasa?"

Podía escuchar a Tsunade prácticamente apretando los dientes cuando respondió: "El élder Danzou ha decidido convocar la reunión del Consejo del Clan temprano y ha solicitado nuestra presencia".

Por la forma sarcástica que había hablado el Hokage, sabía que la demanda habría sido una descripción más precisa. Al llegar a la cámara del Consejo del Clan, Tsunade abrió las puertas con rabia y se sentó en la mesa asignada al Hokage mientras Koharu y Shikaku se movían a los suyos. Tomando asiento, pudo ver que Danzou estaba igual de agitado pero por razones muy diferentes. Se preguntó si la preocupación que podía ver viniendo de él se debía a su amor por la aldea o porque estaba molesto por este nuevo misterio que necesitaba explicar en su plan para hacerse cargo de él. Hubo un tiempo en que habría creído que era el primero y ahora pensó que era una pena que supiera que era el último.

Danzou reconociéndolos como los últimos en llegar estaba a punto de comenzar a hablar cuando las puertas se abrieron de nuevo. Muchas personas saltaron sin esperarlo o que los guardias estacionados en todo el edificio permitieran a un intruso tan adentro. Sin embargo, todos se calmaron al instante al ver a la niña jadeante mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento al correr desde el borde de la aldea. Sin embargo, Koharu observó a Danzou y vio una pequeña contracción que para cualquier otra persona habría sido una mueca. Ella vio que Tsunade también lo notó y como resultado su estado de ánimo mejoró significativamente.

Capaz de hablar ahora, la niña dijo: "Lo siento, tomó tanto tiempo. El Anbu acaba de llegar a mi casa ... No creo que él me esperara ... "

" Está bien ", dijo Tsunade calurosamente," Acabo de llegar yo mismo, por favor tome asiento Lady Yakumo ".

Yakumo se trasladó a la mesa vacía sobre la cual la silla detrás de ella llevaba el lunes de su clan. Trazó sus dedos sobre el emblema tallado con reverencia, pero al notar la mirada de todos sobre ella se sonrojó y rápidamente se sentó. Tsunade luego se volvió hacia Danzou y hacia Koharu, todo rastro de calidez se desvaneció cuando dijo: "Bueno, tú eres el que nos convocó".

"Desearía que no fuera necesario", dijo Danzou apestando a preocupación, lo que para Koharu estaba seguro era simplemente un intento de conseguir la habitación detrás de él. "Sin embargo, me parece que desde que ocurrió un segundo evento de chakra, es evidente que has fallado en tus deberes con la aldea".

Tsunade cruzó las manos frente a la cara mientras apoyaba los codos en la mesa antes de responder con frialdad: "¿Te gustaría aclarar tu posición?"

De pie, el anciano vino de alrededor de su mesa y paseó apoyándose fuertemente en su bastón y dijo: "El primer evento fue pequeño y, como tal, cualquier daño potencial habría sido mínimo". Sin embargo, este segundo cubrió todo el pueblo y podría habernos eliminado por completo. Un jutsu diseñado para sanar podría convertirse rápidamente en asesinato. Sin embargo, ¿qué hiciste para asegurarte de que tal cosa no vuelva a suceder ... "Danzou hizo una pausa para dejar que sus palabras se hundieran antes de girar para enfrentar a Tsunade usando su bastón como eje antes de terminar acusando diciendo:" ... Nada ". Dejó que la palabra flotara en el aire por un momento y comenzó a caminar de nuevo y agregó: "Eso para un Hokage es una ofensa grave, especialmente porque quien estaba detrás de él pudo activar el jutsu desde el mismo lugar. Por lo menos…"

"Lord Danzou, ¿no estabas en el pueblo cuando ocurrió la ola?"

Danzou fue interrumpido por su diatriba por la pregunta inesperada y todos los ojos se volvieron hacia la mujer que lo hizo, haciendo que se sonrojara de nuevo cuando dijo: "Lo siento ... debería haber levantado mi mano primero. Me temo que no estoy seguro de los procedimientos adecuados.

Tsunade le sonrió a la niña por muchas razones antes de decir: "Está bien. ¿Pero puedo preguntarle por qué preguntaría eso?

Yakumo miró nerviosamente hacia abajo antes de responder: "Es solo que el élder Danzou se está apoyando bastante en su bastón". Hablando como alguien que se benefició del evento de chakra que le hubiera gustado que nunca hubiera sucedido, me resulta extraño que lo necesite tanto. Nunca me he sentido tan bien como ahora. Además, mi tío Unkai tenía una vieja lesión en la rodilla que lo obligó a retirarse. Aunque participó activamente en el intento de reprimir a Ido cuando intentó hacerse cargo hace tres años, cojeó durante semanas después ". Yakumo sonrió suavemente mientras continuaba: "Esta mañana participó en el entrenamiento con el resto de los shinobi activos de Kurama y los superó fácilmente a todos. Creo que planea presentar los documentos para su reincorporación esta mañana.

Todos los ojos se movieron de Yakumo a Danzou cuando Tsunade dijo con demasiada alegría en su voz, "Ese es un punto excelente. ¿Por qué necesitas tu bastón Anciano?

Koharu nunca pensó que vería el día en que Danzou pareciera sin palabras. Sospechaba que estaba usando el bastón para jugar con las simpatías que su necesidad generaba, ya que les recordaba el hecho de que era un héroe de guerra. Y aunque no era inocente de usar su edad o estatus como anciana para su ventaja, sintió que era solo otro ejemplo de cuán lejos habían caído él y ella de los ideales una vez elevados que tenían, aunque creía haberse descubierto a sí misma. de nuevo gracias a sus sentimientos por Naruto. Danzou, aunque dudaba que alguna vez lo hiciera, como él dijo: "Eso me alegra mucho escuchar eso. Unkai era un maldito buen soldado; desafortunadamente no participé en el evento ya que mi estudio en el que paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo está en el subsuelo en caso de que ocurran tales eventos ".

Koharu no sabía si estaba diciendo la verdad o no, pero antes de que Danzou pudiera tratar de recuperar el tono que estaba tratando de establecer, Yakumo dijo: "Entonces, tal vez sería mejor si no eres el que dirige la conversación sobre esto. "

"¿Qué dijiste?" Danzou dijo que su voz bajó unos grados dándole un tono casi amenazante.

"Lo siento, tal vez dije demasiado".

"En realidad me encantaría escuchar tu opinión sobre el asunto", dijo Tsunade obviamente disfrutando de la creciente ira de Danzou.

Nervioso, la cabeza del clan se puso de pie antes de decir: "El élder Danzou está hablando desde la posición de alguien que no ha experimentado lo que podría hacer la Ola Chakra. Estoy hablando desde la posición de alguien que se ha beneficiado enormemente y, como resultado, es probable que tenga una opinión muy diferente del mismo evento ".

"Eso puede ser", comenzó a decir Homura, "pero la experiencia nos ha enseñado a tener cuidado con las cosas que parecen demasiado buenas para ser verdad".

Yakumo asintió con la cabeza en su punto, pero sin inmutarse dijo: "Entiendo de dónde vienes, incluso si no estoy de acuerdo. Ves esto como una amenaza potencial que espera ser desatada en cualquier momento, pero ¿y si es una recompensa?

"Una recompensa", dijo Danzou burlonamente, "¿entonces por qué esconderían sus caras?"

Koharu notó que algunos de los jefes del clan eran más propensos a respaldar a Danzou sobre Yakumo. Sin embargo, el Jefe del Clan Kurama dijo firmemente: "¿Por qué supones que tienen que ser" ellos "los que nos desean dañar? ¿No podría ser simplemente un milagro por el cual alguien rezó?

Danzou se burló antes de decir: "Por favor, dejen de perder el tiempo en esos cuentos de hadas tontos. Aquí debemos tratar con la realidad ".

Yakumo parecía herido por el comentario del Anciano y se alejó de él para regresar a su asiento. Sin embargo, se detuvo y una vez más frente al anciano dijo: "Lo siento por ti. No puede ver lo bueno en nada, incluso en algo que ha beneficiado enormemente a su hogar ". Sintiéndose más envalentonada por sus palabras, la joven continuó: "Dudo que puedas hacer eso por cualquier cosa, ¿verdad? Dices que debemos tratar con la realidad aquí, entonces bien, hagámoslo. Akatsuki busca aprovechar el poder de los Bijuu para obtener un gran y poderoso jutsu capaz de nivelar un país ".

"¿Puedo preguntar cómo sabes eso?" Hiashi Hyuuga preguntó su tono inquebrantable simplemente cuestionando.

Yakumo no se apartó de Danzou, solo movió los ojos lo suficiente como para hacer contacto visual con la cabeza del clan Hyuuga. "Estaba en las transcripciones de una de las reuniones que este consejo ha celebrado. Puede que haya sido incapaz de estar aquí en persona, pero eso de ninguna manera significa que tomé mis deberes a la ligera. He leído cada transcripción y cada fragmento de información que pude conseguir para cumplir mejor con mis obligaciones. Si el consejo me hubiera permitido usar un proxy, con gusto habría dado mi opinión sobre todas las cosas importantes que debían discutirse ".

Koharu pudo ver que algunas de las personas que habían sido por despojar a la joven de su título se movieron incómodamente. La anciana también pudo ver que tanto Tsunade como Tsume estaban disfrutando del debut de Yakumo en el consejo. Yakumo volvió a concentrarse en Danzou cuando dijo: "El objetivo de Akatsuki parece ser usar este jutsu para lograr un cambio en el mundo shinobi. Ahora, ¿qué pasa si hay otro grupo que tiene los mismos objetivos pero en lugar de usar la destrucción quiere usar este jutsu como algo para unirnos? "

Shikaku se inclinó hacia delante con interés y preguntó: "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Konoha desde su fundación siempre ha tratado de llevarse bien con sus vecinos. Esa fue una de las razones por las que el primer Hokage dividió el Bijuu entre las diversas aldeas shinobi que se fundaron después de la fundación de nuestra casa ". Yakumo hizo una pausa para lamer sus labios y Koharu notó que las mejillas de la niña comenzaban a enrojecerse. Ella no dudaba de que los otros podrían confundir esto con su nerviosismo al ser puesta en el lugar o la pasión, pero la anciana, al igual que las otras dos mujeres del harén de Naruto, creía que estaba comenzando a experimentar uno de los efectos secundarios de ella. estar expuesto al chakra de Naruto. La joven Kurama pareció perder su lugar por un momento cuando cerró los ojos, haciendo que las mujeres presentes temieran que pudiera hacer algo indecente. Pero Yakumo se calmó lo suficiente como para decir: "¿Q-qué pasa si esos intentos están comenzando a pagar dividendos? Por lo que sabemos, Konoha fue el primero, ya que siempre ha buscado la paz con sus vecinos y ahora que Suna parece dispuesta a corresponder realmente, ha experimentado un evento similar. Esto podría ser la forma en que alguien o algo nos dice que estamos en el camino correcto. No digo que no podamos prepararnos para que se convierta en algo que se pueda usar contra nosotros. Solo que sería triste cerrar nuestros corazones al hecho potencial de que esto es simplemente lo que parece ser, algo beneficioso tanto para Konoha como para Suna ". No digo que no podamos prepararnos para que se convierta en algo que se pueda usar contra nosotros. Solo que sería triste cerrar nuestros corazones al hecho potencial de que esto es simplemente lo que parece ser, algo beneficioso tanto para Konoha como para Suna ". No digo que no podamos prepararnos para que se convierta en algo que se pueda usar contra nosotros. Solo que sería triste cerrar nuestros corazones al hecho potencial de que esto es simplemente lo que parece ser, algo beneficioso tanto para Konoha como para Suna ".

Yakumo regresó a su asiento e intentó quedarse quieta, pero se retorcía de vez en cuando. A medida que avanzaba la reunión, Koharu tuvo dificultades para no unirse al buen ánimo de Tsume y Tsunade, especialmente porque Danzou se dio cuenta de que cuanto más empujaba en el asunto, más comenzaba a aparecer como alguien atrapado en el pasado y siempre buscando el próxima amenaza Debido a esto, retrocedió y, aunque no estaba satisfecho, estuvo de acuerdo con las medidas de seguridad que Tsunade ya había preparado.

Danzou luego trató de finalizar la reunión, pero se vio obligada a sentarse y observar cómo Tsunade traía los otros elementos que el consejo había retrasado el mes anterior, ya que no veía ninguna razón para volver a convocar al consejo más tarde. Koharu tuvo que admitir una vez más que, aunque los métodos de su amante a veces podrían ser extremadamente frustrantes para ella. Cuando el proyecto de ley TR ciento tres se sometió a votación y la voz de Yakumo estaba entre el coro de sí que llevó a su aprobación, fue difícil negar que sus métodos fueran los correctos.

Karin frunció el ceño ante el asiento vacío a su lado ya que había invitado a Tsunami a asistir a la subasta con ella. Preguntándose a dónde había ido la mujer esa tarde, suspiró cuando el actual presidente de la Corporación Gato se paró ante la audiencia para decir: "Gracias a todos por asistir. Sus fondos ayudarán a impulsar el ascenso de esta compañía a la cima del mundo del transporte marítimo, así que no se sienta demasiado cómodo ".

Karin miró a su alrededor mientras algunas de las personas nativas de Wave se movían incómodas ya que las palabras del hombre casi podían tomarse como una amenaza. Sin embargo, Karin no estaba preocupada ya que sus estimaciones tendrían que la compañía cerraría sus puertas dentro del año incluso con la nueva afluencia de efectivo. La reputación de Gato era demasiado conocida ahora para que cualquiera pudiera hacer negocios legítimos con ellos, ya que el simple hecho de estar asociado con la empresa era motivo para que la mayoría de las fuerzas del orden público examinaran los antecedentes de una persona. En un año, ella creía que la compañía iría a la fuerza obligándola a vender el activo que realmente quería el puerto que tenía en Wave. Por supuesto, para hacerlo tenía que poner sus manos en el hotel, así que cuando comprara el puerto no habría demasiados problemas por parte de la población local.

Continuando mirando alrededor de la habitación, su mirada se detuvo en el apuesto hombre sentado en el frente. Su largo cabello colgaba suelto detrás de él y estaba vestido con un costoso traje de negocios. Ella sabía que cuando todo estuviera dicho y hecho, él sería a quien ella necesitaba vencer. Ella había examinado algunos de los antecedentes de SIN y había aprendido que, como su nombre indicaba, era un grupo de inversores que compraba propiedades fallidas para revertirlas. La mayoría de los cuales resultó estar relacionado con el negocio del juego. Sabía que, dependiendo de cuán serios fueran, la compañía podría fácilmente ofertarla. Su única gracia salvadora fue que la Corporación Gato había exigido que la licitación fuera solo en efectivo. Por lo tanto, quien gane la subasta necesitaría entregar una gran cantidad de efectivo de inmediato.

Vega pareció notar los ojos de alguien en su espalda, así que ella se movió rápidamente antes de que él pudiera marcarla como la que miraba fijamente y terminó de escanear la habitación mirando hacia la parte de atrás donde estaba su protección de genina. Se pararon alrededor de una maleta que descansaba sobre una mesa y ella sonrió, ya que no dudaba de que muchos de los otros jugadores del hotel habían subestimado seriamente la cantidad de efectivo que había traído sin saber que había colocado un pergamino dentro que contenía todos sus fondos. . Su sonrisa disminuyó ligeramente ya que al mirar la mesa donde estaba el guardaespaldas de Vega, había más de veinte maletas grandes.

Sin embargo, tal cosa no era necesariamente algo malo. Por un lado, le dio la oportunidad de calcular cuánto había traído el hombre de las dimensiones generales de las maletas. Pensó que incluso si todos estaban llenos de las mayores denominaciones para el Ryo, tanto ella como Vega habían traído cantidades similares. Le animó un poco el ánimo, ya que una parte de ella sentía que Vega había traído todo el dinero para mostrarlo como una forma de hacer que los postores se retiraran sin siquiera intentarlo. Si él no estaba dispuesto a gastarlo todo, entonces ella podría ganar solo con ese principio.

Pero sintió un poco de aprensión por el hecho de que el chakra del hombre le decía que era más que una cara bonita. Su chakra era afilado y refinado para que él fuera cualquier cosa menos un shinobi. Por lo tanto, existía la posibilidad de que entre una de las maletas que había traído había un pergamino lleno de fondos como el de ella. Sin embargo, para ser sincero, lo que realmente la molestó fue que, por su firma de chakra, tuvo la sensación de que era más peligroso que el hombre que lo vigilaba.

Se ajustó las gafas y estaba a punto de dirigirse al subastador cuando él estaba a punto de comenzar cuando notó que Tsunami entraba. Saludó a la mujer y sonrió cuando su invitada dijo: "Lo siento, llego tarde".

"¿Dónde estabas?"

Tsunami simplemente sonrió, pero no respondió cuando el subastador comenzó a indicar el costo de la propiedad. Karin miró hacia otro lado frunciendo el ceño debido a su deseo de saber, así como a cuántas personas saltaban a los precios que se anunciaban. Aunque el costo todavía estaba muy por debajo de lo que ella había traído, su pesimismo creció ya que Vega aún tenía que levantar la mano una vez. Karin aún no lo había hecho y pensó que ambos habían llegado al mismo plan que era esperar a ver cuando los otros postores dudaban en hacer una oferta aplastante.

"¿Puedo obtener diez millones ... diez millones", llamó el subastador antes de señalar a una mujer que levantó la mano. Subiendo el precio inmediatamente, "Tengo diez, puedo obtener diez y cinco, diez y cinco".

Karin comenzó a sudar un poco ya que en los varios minutos desde que comenzó la licitación, el precio ya había alcanzado la mitad de lo que podía permitirse gastar. Sin embargo, afortunadamente para ella, la licitación pronto comenzó a disminuir alrededor de los quince millones. Estaba a punto de tirar una cantidad de diecisiete millones cuando Vega gritó veintiún millones. Karin volvió la cabeza hacia la mesa donde todo su dinero estaba apilado a tiempo para ver a otro secuaz traer una maleta y colocarla sobre la mesa. Vega se volvió para mirarla con una sonrisa divertida y divertida que desapareció cuando Tsunami levantó la mano para gritar: "Veinticinco millones".

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Karin dijo en un susurro: "Solo tengo veinte conmigo. Tan pronto como lo cuenten y se den cuenta de que soy bajo, simplemente lo otorgarán al próximo mejor postor ".

Tsunami sonrió brillantemente y asintió con la cabeza hacia la mesa donde estaba el dinero de Karin. El pelirrojo se volvió para ver a unos cuantos aldeanos cargando bolsas que dejaron caer sobre la mesa. Las bolsas eran de diferentes formas y tamaños, pero ella se dio cuenta de que estaban llenas de dinero. Ella seguía mirando mientras Tsunami decía: "Durante el último mes, la aldea ha estado recaudando fondos. Cuando descubrieron que una de las personas que ofertaron por el hotel era del clan Uzumaki y cuáles eran tus esperanzas. Bueno, era natural que confiaran en ti.

El subastador le dio a Vega la oportunidad de aumentar su oferta, pero ahora que estaba en el mismo bote que Karin había estado, simplemente sacudió la cabeza, haciendo que el hombre golpeara su martillo en la mesa y gritara: "Vendido a la Gran Compañía de Transporte de Árboles". Karin y Tsunami se abrazaron alegres, pero mientras disfrutaba de su victoria, Karin sintió un pinchazo frío en el chakra que parecía querer incrustarse en su cráneo.

Un Naruto cubierto caminaba por la calle con un Haku igualmente cubierto en su brazo. Aunque los rasgos faciales de la mujer que pretendía ser eran los mismos que cuando Tayuya había sido cubierta como ella. Esta vez el cabello de la mujer era negro y colgaba flojo detrás de ella. Naruto atrapó a algunas personas haciendo tomas dobles y sabía que parte de la razón era que algunas personas podrían haberlas reconocido por su cita con Tayuya o Tenten, que había sido la siguiente y se preguntaban por qué su cabello ahora era negro. Sin embargo, pensó que la mayoría de ellos eran por el hecho de que Haku se comportó completamente diferente a las otras dos mujeres.

Decidiendo comentar sobre una cosa que no habían sido Tayuya y Tenten, dijo: "Haku, no hay razón para estar nervioso".

"Lo sé", respondió Haku, aunque se enterró un poco más en su costado, "lo siento, es que esto es muy diferente a todo lo que he hecho antes". Zabuza no me animó exactamente a actuar como una niña ".

Al recordar su primer encuentro, Naruto dijo: "Podrías haberme engañado".

Haku se rió suavemente, pero admitió: "Quizás el rosa no era el color más apropiado para fingir que era un niño".

Sintió que el estado de ánimo de Haku bajaba y le preguntó: "¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Crees que estoy siendo egoísta?"

"Por supuesto no." El rubio cubierto dijo rápidamente: "¿Por qué piensas eso?"

Los dos caminaban por el sendero que corría al lado del río a través de Konoha, así que Haku se separó de él y colocó sus manos en la barandilla que evitaba que la gente cayera. Mirando el agua, ella dijo: "Son todos ustedes Todos estamos enfocados en hacer del mundo un lugar mejor, mientras que todos mis pensamientos están llenos de ira hacia aquellos que perturbarían la tumba de Zabuza ".

Naruto se colocó detrás de su amante y la abrazó y dijo: "Haku, no necesitas preocuparte por mis objetivos. Ni siquiera puedo imaginar cómo se siente ser tú al despertar y saber que la tumba de tu preciosa maestra había sido perturbada. Una parte de mí también está enojada, ya que parece que Sasuke también lo habría permitido si la espada no hubiera sido tomada antes de llegar allí. Además, para ser sincero, tu caza del Kubikiribôchô también funciona para mí.

Haku frunció el ceño porque sabía lo que había sucedido entre Sasuke y Naruto ya que Kiyomi le diría a cualquiera que escuchara por qué el Uchiha necesitaba morir dolorosamente. Ella siempre lo hacía cuando Naruto no estaba cerca, aunque Haku sentía que Bijuu tenía una idea que Naruto no había compartido con el resto de sus amantes. "No te has rendido con él, ¿verdad?"

Naruto se tensó por un momento antes de suspirar y dijo: "Es difícil de expresar con palabras. Todavía quiero salvarlo de la oscuridad con la que se ha rodeado e imaginar que siempre lo haré. Pero, sinceramente, tengo más miedo que cualquier otra cosa ".

"Tienes miedo", dijo Haku la incredulidad que sentía fácil de escuchar.

Sin embargo, Naruto asintió antes de descansar la cabeza sobre su hombro mientras observaban el agua pasar en la oscuridad. "Me imagino que Sasuke podría haber regresado fácilmente a la aldea después de matar a su hermano. Con dos golpes de su espada, eliminó a Orochimaru y al temido Itachi Uchiha. Si hubiera jugado bien sus cartas, dudo que incluso Tsunade hubiera podido tocarlo. Si esto es visible para mí, también tiene que serlo para Sasuke. Por lo tanto, me sigo preguntando, ¿por qué no lo ha hecho? La respuesta que sigo planteando es que de alguna manera sabe por qué Itachi mató a su familia y si ese es el caso, es el peor escenario posible ".

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque significa que cuando regrese tiene la intención de saldar la cuenta. La venganza es todo lo que tiene en su vida ahora, y con su hermano muerto, se aferrará a cualquier nuevo enemigo que se le presente.

Haku miró hacia atrás con preocupación y dijo: "Entonces quizás debería abandonar mi búsqueda. Encontrar Kubikiribôchô es importante para mí, pero eres mucho más preciado ".

Naruto sonrió pero dijo: "Por favor, no lo hagas. Tengo la sensación de que Sasuke y yo necesitamos encontrarnos de nuevo algún día. Espero que cuando suceda esté lo más lejos posible de Konoha ".

Haku asintió, pero no pudo evitar esperar que la reunión nunca tuviera lugar. Cansado de hablar sobre asuntos deprimentes, el kunoichi dijo: "Naruto, por favor, dame calor".

Naruto sonrió y se aseguró de que nadie más estuviera en el camino antes de hacer que ambos desaparecieran en un destello rojo. Apareciendo en la habitación del hotel, las personas falsas se quedaron con Tayuya fingiendo ser el hombre cuando Naruto no estaba cerca, Haku se giró en sus brazos mientras ambos soltaban los bordes y apretaban sus labios contra los suyos. Los dos se besaron mientras Haku sostenía suavemente sus manos contra su pecho mientras él le frotaba la espalda. Haku fue quien terminó el beso y luego sonrió dulcemente antes de caer lentamente de rodillas ante él. Le siguió lentamente las manos antes de concentrarse en su paquete, que frotó tentadoramente. Naruto gimió por su acción que creció en volumen cuando sus ágiles dedos liberaron su polla.

"N-naruto", dijo mientras la llevaba hacia la cama y luego la recostó suavemente. Dando un paso atrás, se quitó los pantalones y luego se subió a la cama él mismo se arrodilló cerca de su cabeza para que pudiera seguir chupando su polla. Cuando la lengua de Haku comenzó a bañar su músculo de amor nuevamente, se ocupó de tirar de la faja de su kimono para exponer su cuerpo a él. Al descubrir que Haku no se había molestado con la ropa interior, sonrió antes de decir: "No es de extrañar que tengas frío". Luego bajó la boca hacia su coño para disfrutar de los jugos de Haku mientras parecía que la kunoichi estaba disfrutando de los suyos.

Los dos continuaron en sus acciones hasta que Haku lo sorprendió y agarrando sus caderas las rodó hasta que ella estuvo en la cima. Luego se dio la vuelta y luego lo colocó en su entrada y se bajó, haciéndoles gemir mientras se empalaba en su polla. Luego comenzó una lenta rutina mientras gemía y empujaba su camisa para poder ver su pecho. Naruto gimió cuando Haku lentamente movió sus caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás mientras apretaba su coño para apretar su polla. Su kimono todavía aferrado a su hombro le dio a la kunoichi un aire sensual mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras montaba su polla.

"Mmmm tan cálido", gimió Haku cuando comenzó a aumentar su ritmo. Cuando Naruto intentó colocar sus manos en sus caderas, las suyas las interceptaron y ella unió sus dedos con los de él manteniéndolos en el aire frente a ella. Luego comenzó a trabajar más furiosamente sus caderas hacia atrás y adelante, apretando su clítoris contra su piel. "S-sí tan bien ..." comenzó a jadear aún con los ojos cerrados, lo que se abrió con sorpresa cuando Naruto los giró.

"N-no", gimió cuando él se retiró. Pero luego le permitió que la girara para que estuviera a cuatro patas.

"No te preocupes", dijo el jinchuriki arrodillado detrás de la kunoichi, "Pero déjame realmente subir la temperatura". Naruto luego agarró el kimono de Haku tirando de él hacia atrás y fuera de sus hombros. La forma en que lo hizo la obligó a abrazarla por la espalda y, tan pronto como se quitaron las mangas, Naruto las atrapó y la atrajo hacia él. Al mismo tiempo, empujó sus caderas hacia adelante enterrando su polla en sus doncellas de nieve empapadas y hirviendo.

Los ojos de Haku se abrieron de golpe por la poderosa invasión y los empujes autoritarios mientras Naruto usaba sus brazos para jalarla contra él con cada estocada. Haku gimió ruidosamente cada vez que ella estaba completamente empalada en su grifo de carne. Sin embargo, consciente de lo delgadas que eran las paredes y de no querer que alguien de la recepción volviera a visitarlo para decirle que se quedara quieto, incluso si tenía el potencial de volver a sonrojarse, como había experimentado con Tenten algunas noches. antes de. Él la soltó de los brazos y causó que Haku enterrara su rostro en el colchón mientras la agarraba de las caderas para continuar su asalto.

Haku extendió su mano entre sus piernas y comenzó a frotar su coño en conjunción con sus empujes y el estímulo adicional causó que su coño se apretara alrededor de su polla haciendo que el jinchuriki gimiera de placer por la mayor resistencia. Naruto luego los giró para que estuviera boca arriba con Haku presionado contra su pecho. Él colocó su mano encima de ella aumentando la presión de su roce mientras también aumentaba el ritmo de sus empujes.

"F-fu ... ... d-no, si sigues así, me derretiré", jadeó Haku, aunque continuó encontrando sus empujes.

Lamiendo su cuello hasta que llegó a su oído, le susurró: "Adelante, Haku, derrítete por mí". Luego presionó sus dos dedos medios contra su clítoris como un botón, haciéndola tensarse mientras gritaba su liberación en el nudillo de su otra mano. Mientras lo hacía, él enterró su herramienta todo lo posible para que su matriz sedienta recibiera el semen que su convulsivo coño estaba tratando tan desesperadamente de extraer de él. Después de varias poderosas explosiones de su semilla, que desencadenaron otro orgasmo para Haku, ambos recuperaron el aliento.

Sin embargo, el momento tranquilo se arruinó cuando alguien comenzó a golpear contra la pared gritando: "Por una jodida noche, ¿pueden ustedes tratar de controlarse?"

"Realmente necesitamos encontrar un nuevo departamento para estos alias", susurró Naruto, haciendo que su amante asintiera antes de que ambos comenzaran a reír suavemente.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos pero fueron despertados por una llamada de auxilio.

Karin y Tsunami estaban regresando a la casa de la mujer mayor flanqueada por el Equipo Ebisu. Después de ganar la subasta, Karin había necesitado completar el papeleo necesario. Mientras esperaban a que se procesara, la kunoichi había preguntado cómo los aldeanos habían logrado reunir a otros cinco millones de Ryo. Tsunami había explicado que todas las personas que habían contribuido eran los residentes mayores de Wave y, como tal, habían existido cuando su fortuna comenzó a mejorar con la construcción del puente. Debido en parte al control de Gato sobre el país y las lecciones aprendidas de él, todos habían ahorrado una porción significativa de su nueva riqueza por si acaso.

Las dos mujeres habían pasado la hora después de firmar el papeleo con la gente del pueblo que había ayudado con la compra del hotel. Allí Karin se enteró de que a pesar de sus buenos sentimientos por el clan del que provenía, la gente esperaba un retorno de su inversión. Karin había sorprendido a la gente del pueblo al ofrecer un porcentaje de participación en el hotel en función de cuánto habían contribuido. El kunoichi no se sorprendió al saber que Tsunami había sido el que más había contribuido.

Karin se sintió incómoda cuando se acercaron a la casa de Tsunami. Al activar sus habilidades de detección de chakra, detectó de inmediato una gran fuente de chakra dentro de la casa y la reconoció como el guardaespaldas shinobi de Vega. Extendiendo su mano hacia un lado, dijo: "No podemos ir ... ¡cuidado!"

Karin inmediatamente derribó al tsunami en el suelo y los dos perdieron por poco una pinza de un hombre enmascarado que había saltado desde un techo sobre ellos. "¿Q-qué está pasando?" Tsunami dijo asustada mientras miraba al hombre sin camisa cuyo pecho y brazo lucían un tatuaje de dragón. Su largo cabello castaño estaba recogido en un pony y cubría su rostro con una máscara que era algo similar a la que llevaba Haku con un estilizado aspecto siete debajo de su ojo izquierdo. Atado a su puño izquierdo había una larga garra de tres palas.

El equipo Ebisu tomó una posición de guardia entre las dos mujeres y el hombre mientras se inclinaba elegantemente por la cintura burlonamente. Sin embargo, su voz tenía un poco de respeto cuando dijo: "Parece que nuestra información sobre sus habilidades de detección de chakra era correcta. Aunque tal vez no sea tan preciso como podría haber esperado. Tenía la esperanza de que dejar a ese bruto dentro de la casa enmascararía mis movimientos ".

Como en respuesta a lo que dijo el hombre enmascarado. La puerta de la casa de Tsunami explotó por las bisagras cuando el hombre grande de piel oscura vestido con una camisa sin mangas azul claro y pantalones cortos salió y golpeó sus puños con cinta. "Basta de hablar", dijo el hombre golpeando uno de los postes del porche de la casa y rompiéndolo, "Vamos a matar a estos bozos".

"Balrog, eres tan vulgar como siempre", respondió Vega culturalmente. "Un hombre siempre debe tomarse el tiempo para disfrutar de la presencia de una bella dama".

"Pfft, lo que sea", dijo Balrog antes de levantar los puños hacia el pecho y cargar al grupo.

"Karin, saca a Tsunami de aquí", gritó Konohamaru. "Moegi y Udon se llevan al chico de azul. Me encargaré del monstruo enmascarado.

Udon y Moegi, después de haber dibujado un kunai, asintieron y luego los arrojaron contra el Balrog. A pesar de no alterar su carga directa, Balrog movió su torso lo suficiente como para evitar que cada espada atrapara a los genin de pie plano cuando los alcanzó. Aun así, cuando lanzó un golpe a Moegi, el joven genin logró evitarlo. Ella se vengó con una patada en el muslo, pero se sorprendió de lo sólidos que eran sus músculos. Ella saltó hacia atrás para evitar su golpe de seguimiento, pero quedó atrapada en el estómago cuando con un repentino estallido de velocidad la cargó mientras ella todavía estaba en el aire para golpear su puño en su sección media. Moegi se fue volando y cuando aterrizó rebotó por el suelo varias veces.

Karin se volvió para ver cómo los genin contratados para protegerla iban a tiempo de ver a Moegi ser golpeado. Tsunami también lo vio y dijo lo que el pelirrojo estaba pensando: "No podemos dejarlos aquí".

"Lo sé", respondió Karin, "Ve a un vecino. Los ayudaré hasta ... "El pelirrojo dejó las palabras vacías ya que ambos habían estado usando sus marcas de zorro para llamar a Naruto. Sin embargo, ambos también sabían que no podía aparecer solo debido en parte a que los genin ahora luchaban para protegerlos, ya que plantearía demasiadas preguntas. Ninguna de las dos dudaba de que él no apareciera si no dejaba otra alternativa, pero ambas esperaban que no fuera demasiado tarde. Tsunami salió corriendo cuando Karin se dirigió a ayudar a los genin.

Konohamaru volteó hacia atrás y al aterrizar inmediatamente creó un clon de sombra. Sin embargo, Vega se metió en una pelota y rebotó por el suelo hacia él. El hombre salió de su rollo y apuñaló al clon en el cofre haciendo que se convirtiera en humo. Luego giró la garra para cortar el lado del genin real. De pie y erguido sobre el genin, el hombre levantó la mano con garras para ver la sangre correr por él mientras decía: "Clones de sombra ... tsk Siempre he odiado ese jutsu. Aún así hace que el juego sea un poco más agradable. ¿Qué tal si haces otro y me das otra oportunidad de adivinar cuál es el verdadero?

Antes de que Konohamaru pudiera responder, Vega giró levantando los brazos para bloquear mientras Karin voló con una patada. Gritó de dolor cuando el tacón de su zapato de tacón alto se clavó en su carne. Luego pateó con su otra pierna atrapando al asesino en el costado de la cabeza y lo hizo girar. Aterrizando frente a Konohamaru, ella permaneció en una posición lista incluso cuando el genin gritó: "¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, idiota? Se supone que debemos estar vigilándote.

"Lo sé, lo sé", dijo Karin agitando sus comentarios, "Debe ser el Uzumaki en mí que quiere que haga algo tan estúpido".

Vega se levantó y, a pesar de que su brazo herido todavía sonaba divertido, dijo: "Bien, es más divertido cuando la presa se da cuenta de que no hay lugar para correr, así que se queda y pelea".

"¿Puedes comprarme unos segundos?" Konohamaru preguntó reconociendo que la pelirroja no se iba a ir.

Karin estaba a punto de asentir cuando Konohamaru fue enviado volando cuando el cuerpo de Udon se estrelló contra él. Se volvió y vio que Balrog había arrojado las gafas con genin. Sabía por la forma en que el chakra de Konohamaru se había atenuado que el genin estaba inconsciente. Sin embargo, Udon todavía estaba activo, por lo que sospechaba que estaba esperando un momento para atacar. Sin embargo, un momento después el suyo también quedó inactivo, pero lo que la detuvo fue la forma en que sucedió. Antes de que pudiera pensar mucho en el asunto, aunque Vega estaba cargando su garra retenida como para enterrarla en su pecho. En el último segundo se vio obligado a abandonar su ataque cuando saltó y Senbon se enterró en el suelo donde había estado parado. Tanto él como Karin dirigieron su atención a la azotea de donde habían venido para ver a una persona enmascarada vestida como un ninja cazador.

"¿De eso se trata?" Haku respondió con un encogimiento de hombros desinteresado. "Tus payasadas de esta noche me impiden disfrutar la noche con mi amante. Sería mejor si te dispersaras.

Moegi estaba al tanto del nuevo posible oponente, pero mantuvo su enfoque en Balrog con la esperanza de evitar que él hiciera doble equipo con Karin ahora que sus dos compañeros parecían haber sido eliminados de la mezcla. Le dolía todo el cuerpo a pesar de que le había dado muchos más golpes a su oponente que él a ella. Aún por la forma en que sonreía, dudaba que alguno de los suyos lo hubiera lastimado seriamente. Cargando una vez más, sacó un kunai en el último segundo con la esperanza de enterrarlo en su costado, que había dejado abierto. Sin embargo, resultó ser una artimaña cuando la golpeó con una cruz izquierda que siguió con dos golpes en la cara. Apenas podía ver en línea recta, pero se dio cuenta de que él retrocedía por una derecha fuerte, pero antes de que pudiera conectarse, un hombre apareció frente a ella y fácilmente atrapó el golpe en su mano.

Miró por encima del hombro y ella vio que llevaba una máscara que hacía juego con la otra recién llegada. Sus ojos se entrecerraron al ver sus heridas y voltearse para mirar a Balrog apretó su puño haciendo que los huesos crujieran.

"Arggh", gritó el hombre sintiendo que su mano estaba atrapada en un vicio, "¡¿Quién diablos eres Y ...!"

El hombre cortó la pregunta pateando a Balrog en su pecho lo suficientemente fuerte como para enviarlo a volar. Se estrelló contra el edificio en el que estaba parado el otro ninja enmascarado y Moegi pudo oír a la hembra Hunter-nin sonando divertida cuando dijo: "También estaba bastante molesto por la perturbación".

Vega saltó hacia donde Balrog yacía boca abajo en la tierra y ayudándolo a pararse, dijo hacia Karin: "En otro momento querida".

El rubio enmascarado avanzó con ira, pero ambos hombres desaparecieron cuando Vega los rechazó. Un momento después, los dos ninjas enmascarados siguieron dejando a Karin y Moegi para atender a los heridos, así como con un montón de preguntas.

Tsunami se abrazó las rodillas mientras se escondía en el viejo hotel sin querer involucrar a ninguno de sus vecinos. Un momento después apareció un destello rojo en la habitación y ella salió de detrás del escritorio de registro donde se había estado escondiendo cuando Naruto gritó: "Tsunami es seguro".

Se aferró a Naruto mientras lloraba por el miedo que había sentido. Él le acarició la espalda con amor mientras le susurraba: "Shh, está bien. Siempre estaré aquí para protegerte. Después de un tiempo, ella comenzó a calmarse, pero él se vio obligado a irse cuando Moegi comenzó a gritar que Karin la había enviado.

Dándole un suave beso, Hiraishined regresó a la habitación del hotel que estaba compartiendo con Haku y se sentó en la cama. Haku se presionó detrás de él y lo abrazó libremente mientras comenzaba a preguntarse por qué alguien estaría dispuesto a matar por el viejo hotel y en qué había involucrado a sus amantes.

Yakumo estaba vestida con un sostén deportivo blanco y unos pantalones cortos negros para correr mientras trotaba por el pueblo. Había pasado más de una semana desde la reunión del Consejo y casi dos desde que Naruto la había curado. Desde el día de su curación, había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo libre como era posible entrenando. Según Sakura en este momento, estaba obteniendo casi el doble de los resultados normales de sus esfuerzos como lo haría normalmente. La kunoichi no podía decirle cuánto tiempo duraría el efecto, pero Yakumo estaba decidida a obtener lo máximo que podía. Al llegar a la Mansión Hokage, entró e ignoró algunas de las miradas que recibió de las personas a su alrededor en su estado de vestimenta.

Al llegar a la oficina del Hokage estaba a punto de tocar pero la puerta se abrió para ella. Al entrar, vio que la persona que lo había abierto era Hinata. El Hyuuga le sonrió antes de caminar hacia un lado para permitirle pasar. Estaba a punto de salir al pasillo, pero miró por encima del hombro para preguntar: "¿Eso será todo Lady Tsunade?"

Tsunade asintió con la cabeza y Yakumo pudo ver una ira ardiente en sus ojos cuando dijo: "Sí, quiero que encuentres todo lo que puedas en esta compañía, incluidos los dos bastardos que atacaron mi genin".

"Sí, milady", dijo Hinata camino a los archivos de información.

Tsunade cerró los ojos y cuando volvió a concentrarse en Yakumo, brillaron cálidamente. La joven por primera vez reconoció su vestido cuando dijo: "Espero que no te importe mi ropa".

"En absoluto", dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa, "Entiendo lo ocupado que has estado. ¿Como te sientes?"

"Fantástico", respondió Yakumo alegremente, pero luego agregó: "En realidad, es mejor que fantástico. No sabía que una persona pudiera sentirse tan bien ". Un poco de nerviosismo entró en su voz cuando dijo: "¿Q-por qué has enviado por mí?"

Tsunade le dedicó una sonrisa amable para tranquilizarla antes de responder: "Esto tiene que ver con la solicitud que hizo para unirse a las pruebas de la lista de servicio activo en dos semanas. Se las arregló para graduarse de la academia, pero se vio obligado a abandonar cuando Kurenai selló a Ido. Aún así, experimentaste bastante deterioro físico desde entonces ".

"Conozco a Lady Tsunade ... pero me estoy volviendo más fuerte".

Tsunade asintió, pero respondió: "Yakumo, no estoy tratando de convencerte de que no lo intentes. Solo estoy tratando de advertirte que no te apresures. Si falla, la espera mínima para volver a intentarlo será de seis meses. Sin embargo, si simplemente espera otra prueba será dentro de tres meses ". Tsunade vio que sus palabras llegaron a la cabeza del Clan Kurama, así que al salir de su escritorio colocó una mano reconfortante en el hombro de la niña y dijo: "Yakumo, tengo pocas dudas de que algún día harás una buena kunoichi. Pero apresurarse y anotar mal limitará las tareas que le asignan. Es posible que aún superes los rangos, pero tendrías que demostrar que eres un shinobi excepcional para superar un bajo rendimiento ".

"Te refieres a un tipo excepcional de Naruto y Rock Lee", respondió Yakumo.

"Exactamente", dijo Tsunade alejándose de la mujer para sentarse nuevamente detrás de su escritorio.

"Entonces, ¿podría reconsiderar mi solicitud y reprogramarla?", Dijo Yakumo.

"Por supuesto, puede obtener la documentación necesaria para reprogramar abajo", dijo Tsunade.

Yakumo asintió y pensó que la reunión había terminado para bajar las escaleras. Sin embargo, se detuvo cuando tocó el pomo de la puerta para preguntar: "Lady Tsunade ... está Naruto en el pueblo".

"¿Si Porque preguntas?"

Yakumo se sonrojó al recordar el incidente en el baño, así como algunos de los pensamientos que había experimentado desde entonces. "Bueno ... um ... Lo he estado buscando pero tengo la sensación de que me ha estado evitando".

Tsunade se volvió para mirar por la ventana y sospechó que la razón era para que el chakra de Naruto tuviera la oportunidad de seguir su curso. Como habían pasado casi dos semanas, sabía que el chakra de Naruto no estaba detrás del deseo de la chica de encontrarlo. "Estoy seguro de que es solo tu imaginación". Cerrando los ojos, Tsunade sintió que Naruto estaba en su departamento y no estaba con ninguno de sus otros amantes, así que dijo: "Creo que hoy pasará el día en casa. Estoy seguro de que si te diriges allí ahora lo encontrarás.

"E-gracias", respondió emocionada mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta para ver si el Hokage estaba en lo correcto.

Naruto bostezó mientras se rascaba el trasero camino a la nevera disfrutando de un día tranquilo en casa. Abrió su refrigerador y sacó un cartón de leche que hizo girar. Estaba a punto de tomar un trago cuando llamaron a su puerta. Al no sentir a ninguno de sus amantes, consideró ignorarlo, pero cuando un segundo golpe insistente comenzó a adivinar, no estaría de más ver quién podía ser. Vestido solo con sus boxers y una camiseta, abrió la puerta ampliamente.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al igual que los abiertos de Yakumo ante el estado de vestimenta del otro. Yakumo reaccionó primero girando lejos de él diciendo: "Lo siento".

Naruto sonrió mientras miraba hacia abajo y dijo: "Está bastante bien. En realidad estoy usando más en comparación con la última vez. ¿Te gustaria venir?"

Yakumo no miró hacia atrás, pero asintió con la cabeza. Naruto dio un paso atrás cuando dijo: "Entra entonces".

La joven se volvió y casi entró en el marco de su puerta, pero se corrigió lo suficiente como para evitar la colisión. Ella siguió a Naruto al departamento y él preguntó: "¿Debería ponerme algo más de ropa?"

"Está bien", dijo Yakumo tomando asiento en la cama de Naruto, "Creo que nos hemos visto mucho".

Naruto se dirigió hacia su refrigerador nuevamente y preguntó: "¿Quieres algo de beber?" Yakumo negó con la cabeza, así que Naruto agarró el cartón de leche que había agarrado antes y tomó un sorbo de la boca mientras se sentaba en su silla de cuero marrón. Dándole una sonrisa brillante, preguntó: "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Creo que lo sabes", dijo Yakumo y archivó la extraña mirada que cruzó la cara de Naruto.

"¿Q-qué quieres decir?"

"Me refería a cómo me sanaste", dijo Yakumo observando su extraño comportamiento para que pudiera decidir proceder con lo que la había llevado allí.

"R-derecha", dijo Naruto de pie para guardar la leche.

Cuando la pasó camino a su refrigerador, ella le agarró la mano y le preguntó: "Naruto ... ¿por qué?"

"Ya te lo dije", dijo Naruto preguntándose por qué parecía tan desesperada por la respuesta.

"Lo sé ... pero hay algo más en todo esto. La ola de chakra no fue suficiente para curarme, de lo contrario no hubieras necesitado invadir mi baño. Como ya sabías que vendría, eso significa que también estabas detrás del primero ".

Naruto la miró sorprendido y ella sonrió al decir: "Estuve enfermo por mucho tiempo, así que leí muchos libros de conspiración. Creo que lo que sea que hagas es bueno para el pueblo. No tengo ninguna duda al respecto, pero ¿hay más?

"Bueno ... um ... no estoy muy seguro de lo que quieres decir", dijo Naruto, no muy seguro de por qué estaba empezando a sudar un poco mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama.

Yakumo luego lo sorprendió aún más cuando la mujer dijo: "Sakura está involucrada en tu conspiración, eso es obvio. Pero también me arriesgaría a adivinar que Lady Tsunade y Lady Tsume también están en él. Tsunade obviamente por lo cerca que estás. Pero, Tsume fue quien presentó el proyecto de ley que estaba causando tanto alboroto entre el Hokage y Danzou ".

Yakumo se deslizó más cerca de Naruto haciéndolo tragar pesadamente mientras agregaba una cualidad seductora a su voz mientras decía: "Luego hay que considerar los efectos secundarios de mi curación". Ella puso su mano sobre sus boxers haciendo que el rubio saltara un poco no acostumbrado a ser el que tenía los movimientos puestos sobre él.

Tragando fuertemente, preguntó: "¿Q-qué efectos secundarios?"

"Sabes", dijo con voz gutural en su oído ya que el rubio estaba mirando al frente, "el que hacía que mi coño hormigueara cada vez que pensaba en ti. Se ha desvanecido desde entonces ... aunque está hormigueando en este momento ".

Naruto giró la cabeza para mirarla y ella aprovechó la oportunidad para besarlo. Naruto no respondió de inmediato más sorprendido que nada, pero cuando sintió su lengua correr por sus labios, rompió el beso para decir: "¿Q-qué te pasa?"

Un poco de nerviosismo y miedo aparecieron en los ojos de Yakumo como si se diera cuenta de que pudo haber leído completamente mal lo que pensaba que estaba sucediendo rápidamente y dijo: "Lo ... lo siento ... escuché que estabas viendo a Ayame ... pero es solo con todas estas mujeres operando en tu nombre y cómo me sentí después de que me sanaste, pensé ... "Se detuvo antes de soltar:" Maldita sea, soy un idiota ... por favor, olvida lo tonto que hice de mí mismo ".

Naruto la agarró de la muñeca mientras intentaba hacer un descanso hacia la puerta. Yakumo parecía que estaba a punto de liberar su mano hasta que dijo: "No te equivocas".

Yakumo se calmó y se sentó a su lado diciendo un poco incrédulo: "En serio".

Naruto asintió antes de sonreírle mientras decía: "Nunca te tomé por un fanático de la teoría de la conspiración".

"No estaba realmente hasta que me puse realmente enfermo y el tío Unkai me admitió cómo terminé con Ido sellado dentro de mí. Una historia sobre un médico extraño pero amigable que sella a una entidad de chakra aún más extraña dentro de un bebé para que algún día cause estragos en su hogar. Es como una de esas teorías de conspiración en las que un niño se convierte en un agente durmiente que un día se levanta y se convierte en un kage para llevar a su pueblo al desastre. Desde entonces me han fascinado ".

Naruto pudo ver su punto, pero se sintió un poco paranoico ante la precisión con la que había dicho: "Aún así, da un poco de miedo lo fácil que fue conectar todos los puntos".

"En realidad no", admitió Yakumo, "tenía la única evidencia de que no creo que alguien que no estuviera conectado contigo y tus planes lo tuvieran".

"¿Que es eso?"

Yakumo agarró su mano y la presionó contra el material delgado que cubría su arranque mientras decía: "Un cosquilleo en mi coño, recuerda". Ella comenzó a frotar su ingle contra ella mientras comenzaba a jadear: "Durante casi una semana, en lo único que podía pensar era en cuánto quería que tuvieras sexo conmigo. Después de unos cinco días, se desvaneció y me di cuenta de que la razón por la que te mantuviste alejado fue porque sabías que me sentía así ". Naruto podía sentir que los pantalones cortos de Yakumo se humedecían, lo que unido a su sensual voz lo hacía lucir una erección que no podía esperar para usar. "Que sabías qué efecto tu chakra me habría dicho que lo habías usado antes y con mi experiencia de primera mano de cómo se sintió, pensé que debiste haberlo usado antes". Naruto comenzó a tomar un papel activo mientras giraba su mano para ahuecar el coño de Yakumo y comenzó a frotarlo sin que ella lo pidiera.

Ella cerró los ojos y gimió: "Oh, sí ... se siente mucho mejor cuando lo haces. De todos modos ... con una teoría, comencé a escuchar cualquier rumor relacionado con usted ... mmmm ... se sorprendería al saber que hay toda una pandilla de comerciantes a los que les encanta cotillear sobre usted. De ellos supe que te habías convertido en todo un semental antes de enfocarte en Ayame, pero no lo hiciste ... es una tapadera. ¿D-ella lo sabe?

"Por supuesto", dijo Naruto mientras empujaba su mano dentro de los pantalones cortos de Yakumo, "todos mis amantes se conocen. Pero tu ya lo sabías."

"Yyyyyeeesssss", siseó Yakumo cuando Naruto empujó un dedo dentro de ella. Sus manos se deslizan por debajo de ella haciendo que su cuerpo caiga contra el colchón. "E-es la única forma en que podrían trabajar tan eficientemente entre ellos".

Naruto luego sacó su mano de los pantalones cortos de Yakumo y le mostró su dedo empapado. La niña se sonrojó, pero cuando la presionó contra sus labios, ella inmediatamente comenzó a chupar el dedo como una pequeña polla. Naruto sonrió al verlo antes de decir: "Supongo que estás aquí para ofrecerme tus servicios y convertirte en uno de mis amantes".

Yakumo asintió y dijo definitivamente: "Sí".

Naruto se inclinó para besarla tiernamente de una manera que le quitó el aliento. Cuando él se apartó, ella miró hacia el techo aturdida hasta que sintió que levantaban las caderas cuando Naruto se quitó los pantalones cortos. Cuando él miró con avidez su montículo afeitado, ella se sintió un poco cohibida, así que movió la mano para cubrir su hendidura. Naruto lo atrapó fácilmente alrededor de la muñeca y preguntó: "¿Por qué tratarías de ocultarme tanta belleza? Por la mañana me habré familiarizado bastante con tu cuerpo.

Yakumo miró por la ventana para ver que todavía estaba bastante brillante, así que dijo: "Naruto es solo por la tarde".

Naruto dio una sonrisa depredadora cuando dijo: "Sé que eso me dará apenas el tiempo suficiente".

Los ojos de Yakumo se abrieron por lo que el rubio estaba insinuando, pero también porque al mismo tiempo su boca estaba presionada contra su coño. "Oh, mi ..." Yakumo gimió cuando el jinchuriki lamió sus labios inferiores y ella chilló cuando él presionó su lengua dentro de ella. Pronto agregó un dedo a la mezcla y continuó así durante varios minutos hasta que Yakumo tuvo su primer verdadero orgasmo. Aunque mientras estaba bajo los efectos del chakra de Naruto, ella se había masturbado prácticamente cientos de veces, ninguno de los orgasmos que había experimentado podía compararse, ya que dejó sus ojos vidriosos y positivo, su alma había abandonado su cuerpo.

Ella permaneció ajena al mundo hasta que Naruto comenzó a levantar sus caderas empujando sus piernas hacia atrás. Cuando sus caderas estaban sobre su cabeza, la hizo sostener la parte de atrás de sus rodillas. "¿Q-qué estás haciendo?", Preguntó confundida mientras Naruto se paraba en la cama.

Para responder, el rubio simplemente sacó su polla endurecida y la presionó contra su coño, haciéndola silbar como quemada. "Por qué voy a hacerte uno de mis amantes, Yakumo. Eso es lo que quieres, ¿no? Cuando ella asintió con la cabeza, Naruto comenzó a deslizar su longitud contra su raja, mojándola con su excitación. Bajando la mirada hacia ella, él jaló su polla hacia atrás y mientras empujaba hacia adelante usó su mano para presionarla hacia abajo para que se deslizara en la entrada cerrada de Yakumo. Él entró lentamente en ella, consciente del hecho de que, a diferencia de la mayoría de sus amantes, ella no había llevado un estilo de vida muy activo, por lo que no se sorprendió cuando encontró la barrera que representa su virginidad. Al detenerse, dijo: "Esta próxima parte va a doler".

Yakumo asintió con la cabeza, entendiendo así que Naruto se echó hacia atrás hasta que casi salió y luego empujó hacia adelante, pasando junto a su himen. Yakumo gritó de dolor y el jinchuriki permaneció quieto. Cuando el dolor se desvaneció, Yakumo asintió levemente con la cabeza y comenzó a gemir en una mezcla de placer y dolor cuando Naruto comenzó a moverse dentro de ella. Yakumo se sintió totalmente expuesta mientras miraba al rubio de pie mientras él metía su polla en su coño una y otra vez. Podía sentir que besaba su vientre cada vez que la conducía más y más al límite de placer. Naruto colocó sus manos sobre sus muslos para mantener su cuerpo en posición, permitiendo a Yakumo la capacidad de mover sus manos. Aprovechó el momento para subir su sostén deportivo para exponer sus senos pequeños y comenzó a acariciarlos.

Ella comenzó a sacudir la cabeza de un lado a otro a medida que el placer se hacía casi demasiado para soportar y comenzó a gemir, "E-así es como es el sexo ... gracias ... gracias por curarme ... gracias por compartir esto conmigo ... "

Ella comenzó a gemir cada vez más fuerte a medida que se acercaba a la masa crítica y Naruto sonrió al sentir que su propio final se acercaba. A punto de soplar, le soltó las piernas para agarrarle el torso y la atrajo hacia él mientras se arrodillaba. Tirando de ella con fuerza contra su pecho y aplastando sus senos contra él, le susurró al oído: "Gracias por formar parte de mi familia", y luego explotó dentro de ella bañando su útero en calor líquido.

"Yessssss", gritó Yakumo cuando llegó y estaba segura de que murió por un momento cuando una luz cegadora blanca explotó dentro de ella a pesar de que sus ojos rodaron en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Naruto la abrazó con fuerza hasta que ella se unió a la tierra de los vivos. Colocando su mano suavemente sobre su mejilla, lo tiró en un beso ligero y después de que terminó, susurró: "Creo que me va a gustar ser parte de esta conspiración".

Naruto levantó las caderas hasta que casi se liberó de su polla y luego, cuando la empujó hacia abajo, dijo: "Bienvenida a bordo". Pronto, los dos nuevos amantes volvieron a hacerlo a toda velocidad, alegrando a Yakumo de haber pasado tanto tiempo dedicado a desarrollar su fuerza física.

Kushina se había estado relajando desde que Naruto le había dicho que no tenía nada planeado para el día. Aun así, no la habían cogido sin darse cuenta de haber esperado que uno de los muchos amantes de su hijo aprovechara su tiempo libre. En verdad, estaba bastante contenta de que él los hubiera inventado ya que podía decir que Naruto estaba mucho más feliz con ellos en su vida. Además, admitió que, en una nota egoísta, le permitió algo de tiempo libre para explorar sus propias necesidades sin temor a ser atrapada.

Decidiendo aprovechar este último momento, se sentó en el sofá bañada por la luz verde y subiéndose el vestido comenzó a burlarse de su coño frotando primero su raja sobre sus bragas. Ella continuó haciéndolo hasta que sintió que su ropa interior se humedecía con su excitación. Deslizando el material hacia un lado, puso un pie en el reposamanos del sofá mientras abría más las piernas y luego deslizaba un dedo en sus pliegues. "MmmmMmmm", gimió mientras su otra mano comenzó a machacar y acariciar su pecho a través de su vestido.

Ella cerró los ojos para disfrutar de algunos de los recuerdos de su vida sexual con su esposo, incluido el que estaba segura de que había resultado en la concepción de Naruto. Sacó el dedo de su arranque y se lo llevó a la boca para humedecerlo y probarlo. Había pensado durante mucho tiempo que, aunque estaba realizando las acciones, todo el esfuerzo era más un ejercicio mental y, como tal, sabía que su gusto era porque lo había experimentado antes de ser sellado en su hijo. Aun así, sabía que valía la pena, ya que le daba un poco de alivio de los pensamientos sexuales que a veces la asaltaban.

Llevando su mano de regreso a su coño, comenzó a frotarlo vigorosamente mientras comenzaba a mover sus caderas. Se deslizó a lo largo del respaldo del sofá hasta que estuvo acostada sobre él y usó el pie en el reposamanos para levantar sus caderas más rápido. Gimiendo en voz alta ahora pensó que estaba cerca, así que trató de decidirse por la imagen que quería usar para empujarla. Sin embargo, fue elegido para ella ya que su pie resbaló debido a sus movimientos frenéticos que causaron que pateara la lámpara sobre la mesa.

Se cayó al golpear el suelo y comenzó a rodar. Aunque no rompió su posición cambiante, la barrera verde se movió y ella salió de ella justo cuando Naruto empujó a Yakumo contra él para susurrar: "Gracias por formar parte de mi familia". Como había cerrado los ojos, Kushina vio, sintió y escuchó todo desde la perspectiva de la cabeza del clan Kurama. Gritó en libertad cuando la sensación de ser penetrada recorrió su cuerpo seguido del calor que inundaba el útero de Yakumo. Sin embargo, ambos desaparecieron cuando la lámpara rodó hacia el sofá para bañarla una vez más en su brillo verde. Ya extrañando la sensación de Kushina al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar, simplemente dijo: "Oh, no", y comenzó a temer la próxima vez que se encendiera la luz.

Próximo objetivo: Maki


	31. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 31

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío. Además, esta historia es una ficción de limón, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan. Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora. Gracias.

Capítulo 31: Target Maki

"No tenía idea de que ya había expandido su influencia fuera de la aldea", dijo una Yakumo desnuda mientras estaba sentada en el regazo de Naruto igualmente desnudo mientras sostenía su Libro de Bingo especializado. Estaban sentados en su silla marrón mirando por la ventana mientras el sol salía sobre el pueblo. Naruto había estado pasando el dedo sobre la espalda de su amante distraídamente mientras ella miraba a través del libro para ver quién tenía una X roja en sus fotos y quién no. Cuando llegó a la suya, le sonrió mientras dibujaba la X sobre su foto también.

Inclinándose hacia adelante, miró la fotografía en la que ella estaba y vio que era de Temari. "Sí, pero apenas", dijo recostándose en la silla. Explicó cómo y por qué de la kunoichi que había encantado fuera de Konoha antes de quedarse en silencio otra vez.

Yakumo frunció el ceño antes de moler su trasero en el regazo de Naruto. Hizo el truco haciendo que se concentrara en ella nuevamente cuando dijo: "Creo que debería estar molesta porque estoy sentada desnuda en tu regazo y parece que prefieres estar a un millón de millas de distancia".

"Lo siento", dijo Naruto con una media sonrisa, "No quiero decir que te esté espaciando. Es solo que estoy teniendo dificultades para descubrir qué debo hacer ".

"¿Acerca de?" Preguntó Yakumo recostándose mientras descansaba el libro abierto boca abajo sobre el reposabrazos.

Naruto permaneció en silencio por varios momentos antes de responder: "Es la tensión que crece entre los shinobi en la fuerza de entrenamiento. Las cosas parecen estar llegando a un punto de ebullición, pero no estoy seguro de qué se puede hacer para detenerlo. Según Tsunade, las cosas empeoran, no mejoran, incluso con aquellos que comienzan a pelear, y no sé cómo solucionar el problema. Según veo, las aldeas han estado en la garganta del otro durante tanto tiempo que incluso aquellos que nunca se han encontrado con un shinobi de otra aldea todavía albergarían odio hacia ellos ".

Yakumo asintió, sabiendo la verdad de lo que Naruto estaba diciendo. Nunca había conocido a un shinobi de Iwa, pero había albergado ira contra el país desde que un shinobi de allí había estado detrás de la lesión de su tío. "Curar ese odio va a ser difícil".

"Sí", dijo el rubio con seriedad, "Me he estado preguntando si curar tal odio irracional es incluso posible. Tengo algo en proceso para darme una idea, pero puede pasar un tiempo antes de que dé frutos. Sin embargo, eso no nos va a ayudar aquí y ahora ". Naruto descansó su cabeza contra su mano mientras su codo descansaba en el reposabrazos. Soltando un suspiro entrometido, dijo: "Supongo que en lugar de estar sentado aquí pensando en el problema, mi mejor curso de acción sería ir a hacer algo al respecto".

"¿Como que?"

"No sé", admitió el rubio, "pero se me ocurrirá algo".

Yakumo sonrió dulcemente y apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro, besó su mejilla antes de susurrar: "Sé que lo harás". Sentada en su regazo, levantó el libro y preguntó: "¿A quién vas a ir después?"

Naruto se encogió de hombros y respondió: "Para ser sincero, yo tampoco lo sé". Realmente no he apuntado activamente a nadie por mi ambición en meses. No desde Shiho.

"¿Que hay de mí?" Yakumo preguntó: "Soy un activo valioso para su objetivo".

Naruto besó su hombro antes de decir: "Eso nunca estuvo en duda. Pero, me sedujiste, recuerda. La verdad es que nuestra influencia en Konoha está asegurada, la parte más difícil es la siguiente y no sé por dónde empezar. Excepto por algunas mujeres que conocí en mis diversas misiones fuera del pueblo. Realmente no tengo conexiones reales en las que confiar ".

Yakumo se dirigió a la entrada después de Matsuri en el Libro de Bingo a la primera kunoichi sin marcar y preguntó: "¿Por qué no comenzar seduciendo a una mujer en un pueblo que ya tenemos estrechos lazos?" Dando la vuelta al libro, le mostró la entrada para una atractiva kunoichi con ojos azules. Tenía el pelo oscuro que apenas era visible debajo del turbante que llevaba, cuyos lados de tela también cubrían algunas de las marcas moradas en sus mejillas.

Naruto miró la imagen por un momento antes de sacudir la cabeza ligeramente y dijo: "Ella es el ejemplo perfecto de lo que está mal en la Fuerza de Entrenamiento". Yakumo volteó el libro para leer lo que Naruto quería decir, pero le ahorró el problema y le explicó: "Maki, es uno de los intransigentes de Joseki". Yakumo lo miró confundido y agregó: "Es la versión de Suna de Danzou". Él se rió entre dientes cuando su rostro se arrugó con disgusto antes de continuar: "La conocí una vez, aunque me llamaron la atención como la cita de Temari durante una cena a la que asistió el Consejo de Suna. Ella todavía no parece tener una mente completamente cerrada. Pero, según Temari, Joseki no la prepararía como su reemplazo si no creyera que ella seguiría sus pasos ".

"¿No es eso una razón más para que intentes abrir los ojos?"

"Escuché lo que dices, pero no es probable que quiera pasar mucho tiempo con un Konoha-nin. Le dije que no parecía tener una mente completamente cerrada cuando desafié a Joseki, pero eso fue porque me cubrieron. Es muy probable que si no fuera así, podría haber dicho lo mismo y ella no habría sido tan receptiva ". Sus ojos miraron más allá de Yakumo en la aldea y dijo con gravedad: "La razón de esto es porque somos responsables de la muerte de su equipo y sensei. Fue durante la invasión de sonido ".

"Naruto, fuimos atacados por Sand and Sound. Quiero decir…"

Naruto sonrió con tristeza y ahuecó su mejilla mientras colocaba su pulgar contra sus labios. Yakumo se apoyó en su mano colocando la de ella en la parte superior mientras ella cerraba los ojos para sentir el calor que salía de él. "Me temo que ese es el quid del problema que enfrentamos. Creemos que estamos justificados y tal vez lo estuvimos. Pero Sand siente que tenían la razón de atacarnos, ya que las prácticas comerciales que teníamos con ellos los estaban llevando a la bancarrota. Al final, quién tiene razón y quién está equivocado no importa, ya que es la vida la que continuará llevando los recuerdos de los difuntos. Eso significa que incluso si somos aliados ahora, no tendremos problemas para matarnos más tarde para vengar esas pérdidas. Desafortunadamente aún no tengo la respuesta a esto, así que supongo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es ayudar a Temari a tratar de limitar el éxito de los instigadores al usar esos viejos errores para provocar problemas ".

El sonido de las llaves que se usaban en la puerta de Naruto atrajo su atención, pero ninguno entró en pánico ya que podían sentir que la persona al otro lado de la puerta era Ayame. Al entrar en la habitación, colocó un correo en su mesa y les sonrió a los dos, pero les lanzó una mirada burlona y dijo: "Supongo que dormiste con tu novia. Por eso no pasaste por el restaurante La cena de anoche."

"Lo siento", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, "hubiéramos pedido alguna entrega ... pero dudo que hubieras podido caminar de regreso a la tienda para cerrar después de que hayamos terminado".

La sonrisa de Ayame se volvió sensual cuando se acercó a la pareja. Se puso la camisa que llevaba sobre la cabeza mientras se movía hacia el frente de la silla en la que estaban sentados y extendió su mano hacia Yakumo, quien la tomó mientras decía: "Soy Ayame. Encantado de conocerte."

Yakumo sonrió al encontrar la escena más que increíble, lo que creció aún más cuando la camarera se arrodilló en el suelo entre ella y las piernas de su amante y respondió a lo que Naruto había dicho: "Veamos si tu preocupación está justificada". Bajó la cara hacia las ingles de Naruto y Yakumo, donde le dio un ligero lamido a la polla de Naruto antes de tomar su suave apéndice en su boca.

Yakumo observó hipnotizado como las acciones de Ayame le devolvieron la vida a la polla de Naruto. Cuando estaba rígida y orgullosa, los ojos de la camarera Ramen los miraron a los dos sentados frente a ella y Yakumo jadeó ante la expresión de la cara de la mujer. Naruto gimió, causando que Yakumo lo mirara. Vio una mirada de pura felicidad en el rostro del rubio y miró a Ayame. Al mojarse de la pantalla, no podía apartar la vista de lo que estaba pasando. Ayame dejó que la polla de Naruto saliera de su boca y Yakumo saltó cuando voló abofeteando su coño.

Ayame comenzó a usar su mano para provocar la punta de la polla de Naruto cuando comenzó a chuparle las bolas. Moviéndose hacia arriba, pasó la lengua por la parte inferior de su polla hasta llegar a la punta. Ella giró su lengua alrededor y luego sonrió a los dos que tenía delante. Luego los sorprendió a ambos moviendo su polla a un lado y luego bajó la boca hacia el coño de Yakumo.

El Kurama jadeó cuando la lengua de Ayame comenzó a lamer sus labios inferiores y la hizo gemir. Algo que Naruto hizo también cuando el Ichiraku comenzó a acariciar su polla aún más rápido. Naruto y Yakumo se miraron y sonrieron antes de besarse acaloradamente. Naruto acercó sus manos al pecho de Yakumo y comenzó a acariciar sus tetas. La cabeza del clan Kurama y los gemidos de Jinchuriki se hicieron más fuertes cuando se besaron cuando Ayame aumentó el ritmo de sus ministraciones orales y caricias.

Los dos se separaron cuando Ayame de repente se detuvo y se puso de pie. Agarró las manos de Yakumo y la puso de pie y le dio un beso, lo que le permitió al líder del clan probarse los labios de la camarera. Se separaron, pero sus lenguas todavía estaban conectadas por un delgado rastro de saliva mientras se abrazaban. Ambos volvieron la cabeza para mirar a Naruto con lujuria y luego cada uno tendió una mano a su amante que los tomó. Poniéndose de pie, lo llevaron a la cama donde Yakumo retrocedió sobre él. Sin embargo, se detuvo cuando Ayame la agarró por el tobillo y luego la camarera bajó la boca una vez más hacia el arranque de Yakumo, quien luego comenzó a gemir como resultado de la lengua sondeando dentro de ella.

Ayame pronto comenzó a unirse a ella cuando Naruto se colocó detrás de la camarera. Frotó su polla contra su entrada antes de alimentarla lentamente con su coño. Naruto agarró sus caderas cuando comenzó a bombear el eje de su hombre hacia su amante. Sus poderosos empujes aumentaron continuamente y disminuyeron la presión que Ayame ejercería sobre el manguito de Yakumo mientras la camarera se comía al líder del clan.

Yakumo gimió y se inclinó para mirar su cuerpo mientras la camarera estimulaba su coño empapado. La aspirante a kunoichi de cabello castaño comenzó a acariciar su teta con una mano mientras la otra bajaba por su cuerpo para enredarse en los mechones marrones de Ayame también. Las caderas de Yakumo comenzaron a moverse poco a poco al principio. Pero pronto comenzaron a girar ampliamente cuando ella comenzó a frotar su coño contra la boca de Ayame mientras Yakumo intentaba ayudar a la camarera a hacerla correrse.

Naruto observó la acción ante él mientras continuaba bombeando dentro de Ayame. Él apretó su agarre sobre sus caderas para desacelerar los empujes hacia atrás de Ayame para encontrarse con los suyos. Él se rió entre dientes cuando ella trató de protestar, pero no pudo sacar su boca de la trampa de Yakumo debido al agarre de la mujer en su cabello. Enterró su polla completamente dentro de ella y luego se retiró lentamente. Se tomó el momento para disfrutar la forma en que el coño de Ayame se aferró a su polla tratando de evitar su salida dentro de ella. Su golpe de regreso fue igual de lento y se hizo más difícil sostener a Ayame mientras luchaba contra su agarre. Se echó hacia atrás una vez más lentamente, pero se estrelló hacia adelante haciendo que Ayame gimiera ruidosamente cuando una vez más comenzó a bombear rápidamente.

Yakumo gritó de repente cuando vino cubriendo la cara de Ayame con sus jugos. Ella se hundió y su agarre se aflojó permitiendo que Ayame se soltara. Ella se enderezó rápidamente y se volvió para besar a Naruto. Los dos intercambiaron saliva y se deleitaron con el sabor de Yakumo. "Mmmmm", ronroneó Ayame cuando el beso terminó tanto por el sabor como la polla moviéndose dentro de ella.

Naruto gimió cuando su coño se apretó alrededor de él y luego empujó a Ayame hacia adelante hasta que ella se subió a la cama. Ella se puso en cuclillas sobre la cama con los pies sobre el colchón y Naruto movió sus manos hacia los senos de Ayame mientras ella se agachaba detrás de él para agarrarle la nuca. Naruto tocó un seno mientras comenzaba a rodar y ajustar el otro. "O-oh ... qué bueno ..." gimió inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás para sellar sus labios con los de Naruto.

La mirada de ojos vidriosos de Yakumo se aclaró cuando su enfoque cambió del techo a los amantes conectados. Fue recibida con una gran vista del coño de Ayame cuando fue arado por la polla de Naruto. Se dio la vuelta débilmente y se dio la vuelta para mirar a los dos. Luego se arrastró hacia adelante y comenzó a lamer donde estaban conectados los dos amantes. Ambos gimieron cuando la lengua de Yakumo comenzó a correr sobre los genitales combinados del par en celo. Yakumo puso sus manos sobre las rodillas de Ayame mientras presionaba su cara más profundamente contra el lugar donde se unían los dos amantes. Ayame gimió en la boca de Naruto, que se convirtió en un grito cuando Yakumo apretó su clítoris.

Naruto gruñó en su esfuerzo por evitar su orgasmo cuando el coño de Ayame comenzó a reprimir su virilidad en un esfuerzo por lograr que soltara su semilla. Al final, decidió ceder el interior de Ayame en su espesa crema blanca. Él se retiró causando que Yakumo quitara su boca del arranque de Ayame y ella recibió un chorro de su sustancia pegajosa en su rostro como medida. Se movió hacia un lado cuando Ayame cayó sobre la cama mientras suspiraba de satisfacción.

Naruto gimió cuando Yakumo aprovechó la oportunidad para sujetar su boca alrededor de su sensible cabeza. Ella hizo girar su lengua alrededor de la punta, haciendo que él cerrara los ojos ante las sensaciones que lo recorrían. Miró hacia abajo después de un momento y vio que Ayame se había dado la vuelta para mirarlo. Al ver una mirada hambrienta todavía en sus ojos, se preguntó si él sería el que tendría problemas para atender sus deberes más tarde.

Naruto se acomodó en su silla con su correo que Ayame le había traído. Echó un vistazo para ver a Ayame y Yakumo durmiendo contentos mientras se abrazaban sudorosos y satisfechos. Le divertía que al final tuviera razón, ya que Ayame no abriría su puesto de ramen esa mañana. Su mirada se dirigió a Yakumo y no por primera vez se alegró de haber enviado al clon cubierto para hacerse pasar por ella la noche anterior. Dirigiendo su atención a su correo, arrojó las facturas y el correo basura hasta que vio uno que llamó su atención debido a la escritura en el sobre. Al abrirlo leyó:

Hola aprendiz, mucho tiempo sin verte. Confío en que las cosas te estén yendo bien, ¿verdad? Tsunade no dijo nada en nuestra última misiva, pero tuve la sensación de que algo la estaba molestando. Hablaste con ella sobre tus preocupaciones, ¿no? Espero no preocuparme por nada. Bueno, supongo que no importa. Estoy seguro de que eventualmente te pateará el trasero para mostrarte la verdad.

Naruto se rió entre dientes al pensar en las formas más agradables en que sus amantes le habían mostrado cómo sus preocupaciones eran infundadas. Volviendo a la carta que leyó,

Mi viaje ha resultado mucho más gratificante de lo que había previsto. Desafortunadamente, hasta ahora solo he eliminado algunos caracteres menores para mi libro. Aún así, creo que he hecho lo suficiente para programar una cita con el banquero. Estoy seguro de que tendremos una reunión bastante productiva.

Sin embargo, en una nota más personal, revise el sello al final de este para obtener un pergamino que creo que le gustará. Estoy seguro de que obtendrá un uso productivo de la técnica que encontrará.

Naruto podría jurar que escuchó la risa pervertida de su maestro que probablemente soltó debido a las pocas manchas de sangre que aparecieron en la carta como si salpican la frase final de Jiraiya. Activó el sello y apareció un pergamino cayendo sobre su regazo. Al abrirlo, leyó el título de la técnica, que era la técnica de escape transparente. Al sumergirse en el pergamino, supuso que sabía en qué estaría trabajando más tarde.

Karin inició sesión con la chunin de guardia en la puerta principal flanqueada por sus guardaespaldas genin. Ella sonrió cuando entró en el pueblo y una voz amable dijo: "¿Cómo te va, compañero Uzumaki?"

Escuchó a Moegi hacer un pequeño chillido mientras trataba de esconderse detrás de la pelirroja. Naruto se dio cuenta y trató de mirar detrás de Karin, pero la joven kunoichi dijo: "No me mires, jefe".

Karin sonrió ya que ahora estaba bastante segura de que la joven genin estaba enamorada de su amante. Particularmente debido a cómo Moegi se alejó rápidamente cuando Naruto no dejó de mirar a Karin. Naruto se arrodilló y colocó una mano reconfortante sobre el hombro del genin que temblaba como si estuviera al borde de las lágrimas. "Hey", dijo suavemente, "No es nada de lo que avergonzarse. Deberías haberme visto después de algunas de mis batallas y, además, Tsunade ya me ha contado cómo tus esfuerzos protegieron a mi nueva familia.

Moegi miró por encima de su hombro y le mostró algunos de los moretones que aún tenía en la cara. Parecía que estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Udon dijo: "No sabía que estabas relacionado con nuestro cliente. Incluso mencionó que la conexión de sangre era casi inexistente.

Naruto miró a Udon antes de responder: "¿Los otros clanes no consideran a todos los miembros como su familia, incluso aquellos con los que no están relacionados directamente?

"No que yo sepa," respondió Udon de manera casual mientras Moegi volteó a ver a Naruto.

"Supongo que me alegro de no ser miembro de uno de esos entonces", dijo Karin divertida.

Naruto le dio a Moegi un pequeño empujoncito debajo de la barbilla antes de pararse nuevamente y decir: "Ustedes tres mejor vayan a hablar con el Hokage, ella querrá sus relatos de primera mano de lo que sucedió".

"Jefe", dijo Konohamaru antes de que Naruto pudiera irse con Karin. Naruto se detuvo para mirar hacia atrás, lo que provocó que su amigo y, en algún momento, un estudiante dijera: "Necesitamos fortalecernos".

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y respondió: "Luego veré en el campo de entrenamiento más tarde".

Moegi y Konohamaru sonrieron mientras salían corriendo seguidos de Udon, cuyas emociones nunca parecían cambiar. Karin mantuvo sus ojos en el tercer genin mientras seguía a sus compañeros de equipo haciendo que Naruto preguntara: "¿Qué es?"

"Hay algo en él en lo que no confío", respondió Karin volviéndose para caminar con Naruto mientras se dirigían a la aldea.

Ella esperaba que él respondiera rápidamente por él, así que se sorprendió cuando le preguntó: "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Ella no tenía sus pensamientos juntos teniendo que cambiar de rumbo ya que esperaba convencer a su amante. Pero ella rápidamente los reunió diciendo: "Son solo algunas cosas que no cuadraron para mí". Cuando íbamos de camino a Wave, casi vio a Haku. Dile gracias por la ayuda por cierto. Naruto asintió con la cabeza y continuó, "Sin embargo, cuando Vega casi nos emboscó. No parecía poseer esas mismas habilidades afiladas. Luego estaba la pelea ... no estaba inconsciente después de chocar con su compañero de equipo. Una persona que pierde el chakra de la conciencia desciende como cuando una persona apaga las luces. El suyo disminuyó rápidamente, pero aún no lo suficientemente rápido. Es una diferencia sutil y no creo que la mayoría de los sensores puedan notar la diferencia ... "

" ¿Qué estás sugiriendo? " Naruto preguntó la preocupación fácil de escuchar en su voz.

Sin embargo, Karin no tuvo una respuesta definitiva simplemente respondiendo: "No lo sé. Tal vez lo estoy pensando demasiado. Podría ser que él entró en pánico frente a un par de oponentes más fuertes, supongo ".

Ella no le dio voz al otro que no quería hacer que Naruto pensara peor sobre alguien con quien había crecido y parecía haber pasado bastante tiempo. Sin embargo, ella no necesitaba hacerlo, ya que él dijo: "O, él tomó una decisión consciente de dejar que los psicópatas te asesinen".

Karin asintió con la cabeza. Naruto nuevamente la sorprendió diciendo: "Lo vigilaré". Él debe haber visto su expresión de asombro al creerle tan rápidamente mientras se reía entre dientes antes de decir: "¿Por qué no confiaría en un instinto que tienes?"

Karin le sonrió dulcemente antes de cambiar de tema y dijo: "Hablando de sentimientos. He sentido que algunas firmas nuevas entran en línea por así decirlo. Alguien ha sido un chico ocupado que plantea la pregunta, ¿cuándo voy a llamar la atención?

"Me temo que tendrás que esperar un poco más", dijo Naruto con cierto pesar que se intensificó debido a la mirada decepcionada de Karin. Explicando rápidamente, dijo: "Me temo que me iré de la aldea por un tiempo, ya que me han asignado a la Fuerza de Entrenamiento. Me voy más tarde esta tarde y acabo de hacer esos planes con Konohamaru y su equipo que comerán lo último de mi tiempo libre antes de irme ".

"Mierda", dijo Karin molesta, pero se calmó al adivinar que no podía evitarse ya que sabía de la tensión que crecía dentro de la Fuerza de Entrenamiento entre el shinobi Suna y Konoha. Aún así, ella no lo dejó completamente fuera del gancho cuando dijo: "Será mejor que encuentres tiempo y quiero el verdadero negocio, sin clones". Naruto asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "Bueno, confío en que el almuerzo no estaría fuera de discusión, ¿verdad? Vamos a Ichiraku.

"Ayame no la abrió hoy", dijo Naruto rascándose la mejilla y esperando que Karin no preguntara por qué.

Los ojos de la pelirroja se entrecerraron cuando lo miró teniendo una buena idea de por qué. Pero ella lo dejó caer preguntando: "Entonces, ¿qué sugieres?"

Dándole algunos restaurantes se decidieron por uno de los que Hinata le había contado y era donde su maestra los llevaba después del entrenamiento. Mientras se dirigían juntos al restaurante, Naruto esperaba poder encontrar una solución al problema que se estaba gestando en la prisión y la tensión en la Fuerza de Entrenamiento rápidamente para poder concentrar más su atención en sus amantes.

Ino bloqueó un golpe que la hizo tambalearse hacia un lado debido al poder detrás de él, incluso si Chouji no estaba tratando de lastimarla. Pero usó el impulso para ayudarla a alejarse mientras la sombra de Shikamaru se disparaba desde el borde del claro para intentar conectarse con la de ella. Lanzó unos cuantos kunai embotados en el lugar del bosque donde se extendía, lo que provocó que la sombra se retirara, ya que necesitaba moverse para evitar ser golpeado.

Ella saltó al aire cuando los brazos de Chouji crecieron e intentó atraparla entre sus manos gigantes. Su salto hizo que aterrizara contra el tronco de un árbol al que se aferró por un momento usando chakra antes de saltar hacia el Akimichi cuando sus extremidades volvieron a su tamaño normal. Ella conectó una patada en su cara que fue seguida por un segundo de su otra pierna mientras giraba en el aire. Chouji se tambaleó hacia atrás por los golpes de poca potencia, aunque estaba sorprendido de que incluso contener a Ino se hubiera vuelto tan fuerte. Shikamaru aprovechó la oportunidad para enviar su sombra de nuevo, pero Ino estaba lista después de haber sacado algunas bolitas de humo mientras aterrizaba y las arrojó oscureciendo tanto a ella como a Chouji en el humo.

Apuntando al Akimichi con un signo de mano único para su clan, envió su chakra volando y pudo sentirlo mientras se conectaba. Un momento después, Chouji salió del humo pero fue atrapado por la sombra de Shikamaru. El Nara al aparecer desde el bosque dijo: "Buen intento Ino, pero sé que aunque tu jutsu funciona por línea de visión, no está obstaculizado por el humo o la niebla".

Esperó a que el humo desapareciera mientras Chouji continuaba luchando contra su jutsu, y cuando hizo lo suficiente para ver dentro del área que había cubierto. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa debido a la forma inconsciente de Ino que no yacía en el suelo. Algo que Ino aprovechó mientras salía de la espalda de Chouji, a la que se había aferrado usando chakra, y saltó de su hombro hacia Shikamaru, a quien ella tiró al suelo. Sosteniendo un kunai romo contra su garganta, ella dijo: "Estás muerto".

Ella se enderezó cuando Chouji vino hacia ellos debido al Jutsu Disturbio Mente-Cuerpo que había usado en él, lo que lo hizo ver a los aliados como enemigos. Al terminar el jutsu, se dejó caer al suelo y ella lo golpeó con el kunai antes de decir: "Tú también".

Se giró hacia el sonido de los aplausos y preguntó: "¿Cómo fue eso Asuma-sensei?"

Asuma se sacó el cigarrillo de la boca, sacudió las cenizas del extremo y dijo: "Es suficiente para convencerme de que al menos uno de ustedes no se relajó mientras estuve con la Fuerza de Entrenamiento".

"Ah, vamos Asuma", dijo Shikamaru sentándose, "Lo estás haciendo sonar como si todavía trabajáramos debajo de ti".

Asuma se rió entre dientes, pero dijo: "Hola, ahora. Puede que aún no seamos el Equipo Diez, pero no puedo dejar que diga que entrené a un par de holgazanes. Mi reputación se dispararía. Me alegra haberlos recomendado a los tres para formar parte de la próxima afluencia de nuevos shinobi para la Fuerza de Entrenamiento. Te espero en la Puerta Principal más tarde esta tarde. Aquí están tus órdenes de marcha. Primero entregó los papeles que sacó de su chaleco a Shikamaru y Chouji. "Ustedes pueden regresar para empacar. Me gustaría unos momentos para alabar más a Ino ".

Los dos muchachos del antiguo equipo diez reunieron sus cosas y dejaron a cada uno quejándose de las dificultades más próximas a su corazón. Siendo eso lo problemático que probablemente serán las próximas semanas, o se espera una falta general de alimentos decentes. Asuma simplemente negó con la cabeza divertido antes de cerrar con Ino cuando dijo: "Quise decir lo que dije, estoy impresionado. Poder no solo defenderse sino vencer a esos dos no fue un logro pequeño ".

"Gracias", dijo Ino radiante por los raros elogios de su maestra, aunque tuvo que admitir que se debió principalmente a su falta de esfuerzo en el pasado. Se giraron para seguir a sus compañeros de equipo fallecidos y ella preguntó: "¿Cómo está Kurenai-sensei?"

"Está embarazada y un poco molesta porque en su mayor parte lo está pasando sola. Pero ella entiende la oportunidad que esta Fuerza de Entrenamiento presenta para nuestro hijo ".

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Asuma encendió otro cigarrillo antes de decir: "Lo creas o no, tu generación ha tenido experiencias más positivas con el shinobi de Sand que todos los demás combinados. Teniendo en cuenta que estamos hablando de un período de algo así como los tres años desde el final de la invasión de Sound-Sand que es bastante triste. Es por eso que contaré con usted y los demás para aprovechar esas experiencias positivas porque aquellos que buscan causar problemas tienen más de cien años de odio y enojo a los que recurrir. Pero espero que crezca un vínculo más fuerte entre nuestras dos aldeas como resultado de este ejercicio para que mi hijo y el de Kurenai solo conozcan a Suna como nuestros amigos y aliados cercanos ".

"Wow", dijo Ino con una sonrisa brillante, "Ya estás sonando como un padre".

Asuma se rió entre dientes, pero dijo: "Bueno, es mejor comenzar temprano ya que en un par de meses la práctica termina y los discursos de papá serán reales". Ino le sonrió a su maestra y le prometió hacer su parte para hacer realidad su esperanza.

Nanabi saltó por una ventana de vidrio y se puso de pie cuando un jutsu de fuego golpeó el costado del edificio momentos después. Miró hacia afuera para ver que Zero, el interno cuyo número era tres ceros, le estaba sonriendo mientras bajaba la mano. Nanabi estaba a punto de volver a saltar, pero Zero necesitaba agacharse cuando un shuriken de cuatro palas voló desde un techo y casi la decapitó. El shuriken voló de regreso hacia donde vino y fue atrapado por el mayor de los Taki Kunoichi Trio. Fue flanqueada por sus dos compañeros de equipo hasta que el largo y moreno saltó al suelo para involucrar a Zero en taijutsu con los otros dos actuando como apoyo.

Nanabi decidió aprovechar la situación para escabullirse para completar el objetivo del ejercicio que consistía en agarrar una bandera custodiada por un equipo compuesto por los Guardias Chunin de la prisión. Actualmente había cuatro equipos apuntando a esa bandera, aunque Nanabi no creía que tuviera que ser así. Se imaginó que todos los prisioneros podían atacar a los guardias; sin embargo, dado que el ganador de estas competiciones a menudo recibía ciertos beneficios, los prisioneros tendían a permanecer dentro de sus camarillas, especialmente porque algunos de los premios debían dividirse. Nanabi sola compuso uno de los equipos al igual que Zero.

Estaba a punto de salir por la espalda para atacar a los guardias, pero al abrir la puerta trasera del edificio, necesitaba saltar a un lado cuando se encontró cara a cara con un paraguas abierto que un momento después disparó una corriente de llamas. Volvió a la habitación en la que había entrado por primera vez y saltó por la ventana por la que había volado justo cuando Shura del Shinobazu entraba en la habitación. "Ahí", gritó señalando su forma voladora.

"Déjamelo a mí", respondió uno de sus compañeros desertores Ninja levantando el brazo de perforación montado en su mano derecha. Cargando hacia adelante, corrió a través de la pared con su arma haciendo un agujero para que sus compañeros de equipo también la usaran.

Nanabi maldijo mientras evitaba algunos alambres de metal antes de que pudieran envolverla. Su mirada se dirigió al hombre de aspecto femenino que también sirvió a Shura como teniente del Shinobazu. Nanabi entrecerró los ojos cuando los hombres se extendieron a su alrededor. Pensando en lo que había aprendido sobre ellos. Ella sabía que al igual que su nuevo cuerpo, tenían experiencias pasadas con Naruto. El grupo había resultado gravemente herido en ese encuentro y cuando las autoridades locales registraron el área donde los Konoha-nin habían luchado contra los Shinobazu, encontraron a los hombres aferrados a la vida. Poco después, habían sido enviados a la Prisión de Máxima Seguridad de la Hoja y llevados a la inminente rebelión.

El enfoque de Nanabi volvió al presente cuando sintió que alguien volvía a ella. Envió una mirada por encima del hombro para ver tanto como esperaba que fuera Zero. La mujer le devolvió la mirada, aunque las gafas oscuras que llevaba amortiguaban el efecto. Aún viendo que estaban rodeados, Zero dijo: "Quizás tu ira está mejor reservada para aquellos que están frente a ti".

Nanabi miró hacia adelante, pero respondió: "Teniendo en cuenta que fue tu jutsu de fuego lo que me envió a ese edificio, creo que tú también te lo mereces".

Zero se encogió de hombros, pero dijo: "Si vamos a salir de esto, dejemos eso de lado por el momento".

"Pensé que no estabas interesado en una alianza".

"Esto es simplemente un equipo temporal; no es lo mismo ".

"Bien", dijo Nanabi cargando para enfrentar a los tres Ninja Dropouts. Shura el líder levantó su paraguas y disparó una corriente de fuego hacia ella. Nanabi se agachó y apretó las manos contra el suelo. Una cúpula de piedra la despertó. La llama golpeó inofensivamente contra ella, pero sabía que su barrera solo reduciría la velocidad de sus oponentes.

Afuera del Shinobazu Toki dijo: "Déjamelo a mí". Cargando hacia adelante, golpeó su brazo contra la cúpula que no podía soportar las puntas de diamante de su arma. Se abrió un agujero por el que cargó, pero todo lo que encontró fue un agujero en el suelo. "Qué", estaba a punto de seguirlo cuando ella cortó el chakra y cayó de la parte superior de la cúpula para estrellarse contra él.

Agarrando su rostro, ella lo estrelló contra el suelo antes de saltar del agujero que él había hecho y colapsó la cúpula detrás de ella. Ella lo escuchó maldecir antes de ser enterrado bajo los escombros. Saltó para aterrizar en el centro de la pila que acababa de crear para evitar que los cables de Monju la enredaran. Mirando a los dos miembros restantes, estaba calculando la mejor manera de manejarlos cuando sintió la necesidad de evitar el shuriken arrojado por la kunoichi de cabello gris que lideraba el Trío Taki. Sin embargo, antes de moverse, Zero se encogió de hombros y pateó un trozo de la pila de piedra sobre la que estaban parados. Lo usó para bloquear el shuriken que se incrustaba en la piedra. Se volvió y luego arrojó la piedra como un disco a Monju, quien levantó una barrera de alambre entre él y él.

Sin embargo, usando su habilidad para manipular la piedra, Nanabi hizo que girara más rápido y lo dirigió a través de un espacio en los alambres de metal, atrapando al sorprendido Shinobazu en la cara y lo dejó inconsciente. Los dos compañeros de equipo de la kunoichi Taki de cabello gris cargaron la pila hacia ellos, pero Nanabi cambió su enfoque hacia ellos girando para bloquear su camino hacia Zero. Extendiendo las manos, hizo que una ola pasara a través de la pila de piedra haciendo que se cayera sobre ellas y las atrapara debajo de una pila de rocas.

Shura aprovechó la oportunidad para alinear el extremo de su paraguas con la pareja, pero Zero desapareció y reapareció rápidamente frente a él. Ella lo golpeó en la mandíbula con un golpe de palma y luego levantó las gafas cuando él retrocedió tambaleándose. Desde su punto de vista, Nanabi no podía ver lo que sucedió después, pero los ojos de Shura se abrieron antes de que simplemente se derrumbara. Su atención se desvió cuando la kunoichi de cabello gris saltó del techo y sacó su espada para apuñalar al humano-Bijuu. Nanabi levantó las manos por encima de la cabeza, haciendo que la pila de piedra se moviera cuando los tentáculos de roca aparecieron dentro de ella. Atraparon a la mujer en el aire, que fulminó con la mirada a Nanabi, pero no lo hizo mientras uno de los tentáculos la golpeó en la cabeza y la dejó inconsciente.

Nanabi se volvió hacia donde Zero estaba medio esperando la necesidad de terminar la pelea que habían comenzado, pero en cambio descubrió que la otra kunoichi no se veía por ninguna parte. Adivinando que la mujer se dirigía a la meta, se dirigió rápidamente a donde los Guardias Chunin esperaban que les patearan el trasero.

Maki aterrizó en una rama antes de saltar de nuevo para seguir a la parte trasera de una columna de su compañero Suna-nin. Mirando a su alrededor, pudo ver los rostros decididos de sus compatriotas mientras se acercaban a su objetivo. Por un breve momento se preguntó si su equipo había visto un escenario similar antes de atacar a Konoha y lo encontró tan hermoso como ella. Pensar en su equipo que había muerto en el ataque a Konoha trajo a la superficie la ira y el odio habituales. Sin embargo, justo cuando alcanzaba su punto máximo, sintió que comenzaba a disminuir cuando los pensamientos de una rubia Konoha-nin entraron en ellos. Más específicamente sus ojos, que brillaban con una amabilidad que le resultaba difícil de describir.

Había encontrado sus pensamientos dirigiéndose a él cada vez más a menudo últimamente debido a un evento que sucedió en su primera noche de unirse a la Fuerza de Entrenamiento. Ella, como muchos de los intransigentes de Joseki, tenía la tarea de agitar los viejos odios para obligar a Gaara a llamarlos a casa. No estaba exactamente segura de por qué Joseki les había dado tales órdenes, pero pensó que era para que Suna estuviera bien protegida en lugar de desperdiciar una buena parte de su fuerza en los juegos de guerra.

Ella fue uno de los únicos miembros que permaneció como parte de la fuerza de entrenamiento desde que sus otros miembros del primer grupo habían sido demasiado celosos y habían decidido confrontar directamente a los Konoha-nin con sus quejas. Temari los había reprimido rápidamente y los envió a Suna obligando a los miembros restantes a ser más sutiles.

Vio a un genin de aproximadamente la misma edad que Gaara mientras saltaban por el bosque. Se llamaba Tomari y, al igual que ella, el niño había perdido a personas importantes para él la noche en que Suna atacó a Konoha. Le revolvió el estómago ayudar a sus compañeros de línea dura a irritar al niño usando a su difunto padre. Particularmente desde que Temari había dejado en claro que cualquier otra pelea entre Suna y Konoha-nin resultaría en que Suna-nin fuera despojado del estado de Shinobi. Pero ella se unió a los comentarios sarcásticos mientras observaban a un grupo de Konoha-nin riéndose alrededor de una de las muchas fogatas del campamento principal.

Finalmente, con un empujón final de la misma Maki, Tomari se había quedado gritando: "¿Qué tal si grupo de cobardes y asesinos se callaron y nos dieron un descanso?"

/ "Oi, deja de ser tan problemático", un Nara con el nombre de Shikamaru había respondido, "Nosotros ..."

/ "¿A quién demonios estás llamando asesino?" Dijo un Inuzuka de pie enojado.

/ "Oye, Kiba no", dijo una kunoichi de Yamanaka tratando de tirar del Inuzuka para sentarse nuevamente en el tronco.

/ "No, Ino, estoy harto de todas estas miradas de idiotas como él. No hicimos nada malo. Simplemente están enojados porque cuando intentaron apuñalarnos por la espalda los enviamos a empacar con sus colas metidas entre sus patas ".

/ Tomari dio un paso adelante y dijo que Kiba estaba demasiado listo para que coincidiera con los gritos de Suna-nin: "Dilo de nuevo, bastardo". Antes de que Kiba pudiera responder, los Suna-nin lanzaron un golpe que Kiba igualó, sin embargo, en lugar de golpearse, sus puños chocaron con la cara de Naruto, quien parecía felizmente ignorante de la situación que caminaron entre los dos. Se estrelló contra el suelo con la taza de ramen instantáneo que había estado comiendo felizmente derramándose por todo el suelo. Todos los shinobi se pusieron de pie de repente preparándose para la pelea que estaba a punto de tener lugar. Sin embargo, todos los ojos se volvieron hacia Naruto cuando de repente agarró a Kiba gritando en su rostro: "Oye, ¿cuál es la gran idea que me golpea? Me hiciste desperdiciar una de mis preciosas tazas de ramen.

/ Kiba se sorprendió un poco y gritó: "Oye hombre, te metiste en mi camino. Ese imbécil también te golpeó.

/ Algunos de los Leaf Shinobi comenzaron a reírse de la pantalla acostumbrada a ver a Naruto y Kiba discutir. Parte de la tensión se desvaneció del grupo hasta que Tomari dijo: "Así es".

/ Naruto se volvió y preguntó con calma, "¿Por qué?"

/ "¿Qué?" el Suna-nin respondió confundido.

/ Sacudiendo su pulgar hacia Kiba, dijo: "Admite que fue un accidente, pero lo haces sonar como si no te importara. Entonces quiero saber, ¿por qué?

/ "No necesito una razón", dijo Tomari enojado, "No puedo esperar hasta que Gaara vea la verdad sobre ustedes bastardos y peleemos de nuevo contra ustedes. Entonces finalmente vengaré a mi papá.

/ Naruto asintió antes de responder, "Entonces comenzar una pelea con un Leaf-nin podría haber hecho que la pelota rodara hacia eso, ¿eh?" Tomari no respondió, pero miró al rubio en estado de shock cuando dijo: "Bueno, si una pelea sin sentido te haría sentir mejor, ¿qué tal si golpeas a alguien que no se defiende?" Agitando al niño hacia adelante, dijo: "Vamos, ¿qué tal? Pégame de nuevo. Naturalmente, el Suna-nin no lo hizo al menos hasta que Naruto dijo: "Mira, estoy seguro de que tu papá no ..."

/ Tomari balanceó y miró a Naruto en la cara mientras gritaba: "No puedes habla de mi papá, bastardo de Konoha.

/ Kiba y algunos de los otros Konoha-nin estaban a punto de atacar, pero fueron detenidos por los Nara que usaron el jutsu de su familia para unirse con sus sombras. Maki pudo ver al rubio asentir con la cabeza al Nara antes de girarse para mirar al genin que lo había golpeado. No dijo nada, solo miró al Suna-nin con tristeza, lo que lo impulsó a golpear a Naruto nuevamente. Maki vio a Yamanaka huyendo cuando Naruto se enderezó una vez más para recibir otro golpe. Sin embargo, no llegó cuando de repente Temari gritó: "¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?"

/ El pánico en el rostro de Tomari fue evidente al ver que sabía que su carrera había terminado al menos hasta que Naruto dijo: "Nada, solo un pequeño debate".

/ Se giró para mirar a la rubia kunoichi cuya cara se suavizó pero los ojos se endurecieron cuando vio el estado de la cara shinobi. "Naruto ..." dijo su voz un susurro suave.

/ "Oh, esto", dijo el rubio tocando su rostro hinchado, "Tenía tanta prisa por comer después del ejercicio de hoy que ni siquiera me molesté en curar mi cara de chocar contra un árbol cuando estaba soñando despierto". cena. No te preocupes, estaré bien.

/ Maki observó cómo los ojos de Temari se movían de la cara de Naruto a la mano de Tomari que todavía estaba cubierta de sangre del rubio. Sorprendió a todos los presentes cuando dijo: "Sugiero la próxima vez que recuerde que cualquier falta de atención puede ser fatal, incluso durante un ejercicio de entrenamiento".

/ Naruto saludó diciendo: "Lessened aprendió". Una cálida sonrisa apareció en su rostro antes de irse y ambas partes se separaron. Podía ver a Kiba gritándole al rubio sobre qué coño era, pero a pesar de todo, él simplemente sonrió y no mordió el anzuelo. Por la mañana, Maki se enteró de que Temari había devastado un área cerca del campamento como campo de entrenamiento, que había eliminado sus frustraciones. A diferencia de su propia gente que parecía desear una pelea con Konoha, la rubia estaba segura de que perdería. Al menos eso era lo que Maki creía en ese momento.

Regresó al presente como el comandante Suna de su grupo y otro Hardliner dio la señal de detenerse. Al aterrizar en una rama, pudo ver la bandera que fueron enviados a capturar, así como la rubia en la que acababa de pensar. "Mierda", dijo otro Suna-nin, una kunoichi llamada Yukata. Ella, como muchos en su grupo de edad, estaba enamorada de Gaara, y estaba más que un poco celosa ahora que estaba con Sari. Aún así, Maki estaba más que un poco sorprendida por el estallido, ya que sabía que la chica era una profesional.

"Cállate," dijo enojado el comandante Suna a cargo de la misión.

Controlando sus emociones, Yukata dijo: "Lo siento señor. Es solo que no lo viste durante esa misión de entrenamiento hace unos días. Él y su compañero de equipo pudieron cambiar el rumbo incluso después de que todos, excepto los dos, habían sido eliminados ".

Maki había escuchado un rumor similar ya que ella tampoco había sido parte del ejercicio, ya que era una de las primeras veces que Suna y Konoha-nin habían trabajado juntas y dudaba que Temari quisiera que personas cercanas a Joseki fueran parte de él. Sin embargo, ella había descartado el rumor ya que, aunque había sido una simulación de varios días, había terminado la misma noche en que el rubio había dejado que su rostro se derrumbara. Le resultaba difícil creer que un chunin y una genina pudieran eliminar enormemente fuerza numérica superior que había decidido creer en el evento que había presenciado. Aún viendo la mirada en los ojos de su compañero kunoichi, le costaba no creer los rumores ahora.

Sin embargo, el shinobi a cargo no se inmutó cuando dijo: "Hm, ese debilucho. Lo dudo. Demonios, su equipo lo dejó atrás porque sería inútil en el asalto que probablemente estén organizando ". Miró a sus hombres a su alrededor antes de enfocarse en Tomari y dijo: "¿Qué tal, chico? ¿Quieres una oportunidad para patearle el trasero otra vez?

"Um, claro ..." respondió, aunque parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos.

Tomando eso como que significa que el niño podría estar preocupado por los rumores que el comandante dijo: "Relájate. Enviaré una fuerza para flanquearlo y si parece que tiene una columna vertebral, después de todo, lo aplastaremos con nuestros números.

"Está bien", respondió Tomari no sonando más entusiasmado. Se dejó caer al suelo y se acercó al rubio sentado.

"Hey", dijo Naruto alegremente mientras se levantaba para comenzar a estirar las piernas, "Parece que voy a ver algo de acción después de todo". Estaba un poco preocupado de perderme ya que Shikamaru solo me dejó atrás ".

Tomari fulminó con la mirada al rubio antes de decir: "Eso fue estúpido de tu parte decirlo. Acabas de revelar el hecho de que estás solo. Al menos podría haber fingido tener gente esperando en una emboscada para obligarnos a acercarnos con cautela.

"Supongo que tienes un punto", Naruto admitió su buen ánimo sin disminuir, "Pero si tienes incluso un sensor medio decente en tu grupo, podrías haber confirmado eso sin que tu comandante te envíe a disparar una trampa".

Maki lanzó una mirada hacia el comandante para verlo hacer una mueca al rubio que leía sus intenciones. Ella observó cómo su rostro se volvía más sombrío mientras el rubio continuaba, "No deberías verte tan sorprendido ya que es una táctica común. Aunque sería una tontería de nuestra parte si lanzáramos una trampa a un shinobi ". Maki sintió crecer su propia aprensión cuando el rubio se giró para mirar por encima de su hombro detrás de él y al enfrentar a Tomari nuevamente dijo: "Por cierto, espero que no confíes en que el grupo se mueva para flanquearme. No van a ser de mucha ayuda ". Para puntuar su punto, el escuadrón que el comandante había enviado para ponerse detrás de Naruto cayó de los árboles, pero no golpeó el suelo ya que fueron suspendidos por sus pies y atados como un capullo. Naruto le sonrió al niño antes de decir: "Espero que esto no genere más malos sentimientos entre nosotros.

Antes de que Tomari pudiera responder, Naruto se movió y enterró su puño en el estómago del genin, quien jadeó antes de colapsar.

"Joder", dijo el comandante Suna antes de ordenar, "¡Ataque!" Más de veinte Suna-nin saltaron del dosel de los árboles frente al rubio, pero varios fueron golpeados por kunai embotado arrojados desde los árboles detrás de Naruto, obligando a los "asesinados" a tumbarse en el suelo y hacerse los muertos. Maki notó que el comandante era uno de ellos. Los que llegaron al suelo respondieron en especie y lanzaron una volea propia. Naruto agarró a Tomari y lo usó como escudo para evitar a los que apuntaban a él. Sin embargo, la mayoría apuntaban a los árboles detrás de él y a la fuerza invisible de los enemigos. Algunas burbujas de humo le dieron a Maki una idea de lo que enfrentaron, lo que se confirmó cuando un grupo de clones saltó de las hojas. Pasaron corriendo a Naruto que se unió a sus filas después de acostar a Tomari.

Maki extendió la mano detrás de ella para tocar el rollo de tela atado a su espalda. Ella canalizó su chakra hacia él y luego señaló a un Naruto que se acercaba a ella. Para su sorpresa, justo cuando estaba a punto de ser atrapado, hizo otro clon que arrojó hacia la tela. "Jefe, bastardo", gritó el clon justo cuando su jutsu comenzó a envolver al clon protestante.

"Maldición", maldijo ella tratando de terminar de envolver el clon antes de que el verdadero Naruto la alcanzara. No parecía que lo haría a tiempo, pero cuando Naruto saltó hacia ella. Fue pateado por una pequeña kunoichi con cabello verde que lucía flequillo naranja que enmarcaba su rostro. "Pakura", dijo Maki sorprendida cuando la kunoichi aterrizó frente a ella.

Ella no respondió, lo que no sorprendió a Maki ya que la kunoichi tendía a quedarse sola, algo que se adaptaba perfectamente a la mayoría de los Suna-nin. La kunoichi cargó a Naruto sin decir palabra, sus ojos marrones sin pupilas se clavaron en su objetivo. Ella le dio una patada a Naruto pero él bloqueó su ataque y respondió con un golpe que Pakura agarró y usó para darle la vuelta por encima del hombro.

Un clon la agarró por detrás permitiendo que Naruto se pusiera de pie y fue forzado a alejarse cuando Maki envió un zarcillo de tela tras él. Pakura en voz baja le preguntó al Naruto que la sostenía, "¿Eres un clon?"

"Sí", respondió apretando su agarre cuando se aflojó.

"Bien", respondió la kunoichi cuando apareció una pequeña bola de fuego a su alrededor que golpeó el clon en la espalda y lo hizo momificar antes de disiparse. Cargándose después de lo que ella asumió que era el verdadero Naruto, saltó ágilmente entre los clones para disiparlos fácilmente con kunai. Maki estaba a punto de respaldarla, pero fue golpeada por una ráfaga de agua que la hizo caer. Mirando lo que la había empapado; vio dos sapos, uno amarillo y el otro rojo. Estaba a punto de enviar su tela para atarlos, pero debido a que estaba mojada se movía con mucha menos precisión de lo que deseaba. Los sapos saltaron para despejar el camino para que un escuadrón de Naruto la atacara y, debido a su jutsu comprometido, rápidamente cayó en su poder combinado.

Ahora jugando también muerto, vio a Naruto y Pakura pelear. La kunoichi estaba haciendo todo lo posible, incluso usando su liberación de chamuscado, aunque Maki imaginó que tenía muy poca potencia. Aun así, sabía que ser golpeado por uno lo haría gritar por agua, así que imaginó que no era de extrañar que estuviera tan empeñado en evitarlos. Sin embargo, Pakura perdió el combate cuando los dos sapos aparecieron nuevamente rellenándolos y arrojándola a chorros en el aire. Ella aterrizó bruscamente en el suelo, pero antes de que pudiera recuperarse fue enviada al aire nuevamente por una técnica que Naruto gritó mientras lo realizaba diciendo: "Uzumaki Barrage".

Los clones patearon a Pakura en el aire y otro saltó de un compañero clones hombros detrás de ella. En la cúspide de su vuelo, el clon pateó a Pakura hacia el suelo en los brazos que esperaban de Naruto, quien atrapó fácilmente a la pequeña kunoichi. Nadie estaba más sorprendido por su suave aterrizaje que Pakura, que se sonrojó cuando el guapo rubio le preguntó: "¿Estás bien?"

Alejándose de sus brazos, ella aterrizó de pie y dijo: "Bien. Estoy muerto, parece que perdemos ".

Frunciendo el ceño ante su forma corta de hablar, así como la forma en que ella le daba la espalda. Naruto estaba a punto de preguntarle por qué parecía tan nerviosa a su alrededor, pero fue interrumpido cuando Tomari gritó: "¿Entonces esa noche fue porque te burlaste de mí?"

Naruto se volvió hacia el joven al igual que el otro Suna-nin "muerto", quien ahora que la batalla había terminado iba a regresar al campamento para recibir noticias sobre cómo les había ido a su lado. Encogiéndose de hombros, dijo: "Pensé que se trataba de tu padre".

"Eso no es lo que quiero decir. Podrías haberme demolido. Entonces, ¿por qué me dejas golpearte para demostrar lo débil que soy?

"Apenas", respondió Naruto, "te dejé golpearme para que no golpearas a nadie más. No te respondí porque tengo la esperanza de que algún día pueda llamarte un aliado y amigo.

"¿Por qué?"

Naruto sonrió cuando dijo: "Porque Gaara es mi amigo y golpear a su shinobi lo haría enojar. Sin mencionar si un Suna-nin algún día podría terminar vigilando mi espalda, ciertamente no quiero que sea uno con el que me cabreé al comenzar una pelea ".

Tomari se levantó y aún sosteniendo su estómago donde Naruto lo había golpeado, dijo: "Pero eres tan fuerte. ¿Por qué tomar basura de alguien?

Naruto estaba a punto de responder cuando una llamarada verde se disparó hacia el cielo. Al reconocerlo como la señal de que el ejercicio de entrenamiento había terminado, comenzó a caminar de regreso al campamento. Al pasar a Tomari, respondió: "Porque tener poder no lo hace a uno fuerte. Tener algo para proteger lo hace, y usar esa fuerza para lastimar a aquellos que no están de acuerdo conmigo solo degradaría la razón por la que entreno para hacerme más fuerte "

Maki observó al rubio alejarse y no por primera vez se encontró preguntando qué era lo que le resultaba tan familiar.

Kiyomi estaba en su biblioteca con una pila de libros ya descartados en la mesa junto a ella. Cerrando su último frustrado, estaba a punto de buscar en la biblioteca nuevamente cuando Yoruichi entró. Sosteniendo una bolsa mientras decía: "¿Aquí están los libros que pediste?"

"Gracias", dijo Kiyomi tomando la bolsa y rápidamente sacó un libro para comenzar a leer. Cuando su compañera Bijuu no hizo ningún movimiento para irse, ella preguntó: "¿Está todo bien? Todavía no sientes los efectos de producir una onda de chakra, ¿verdad?

Al escuchar un indicio de preocupación, Yoruichi espetó: "¿A qué estás jugando ahora?"

Kiyomi levantó la vista del libro y respondió: "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Quiero decir, primero parecías haber superado lo que sucedió cuando te abandonamos. Pero luego obtuviste lo que querías de mí y rápidamente me mostraste que no tenías intención de olvidar. Ahora aquí finges estar preocupado por mí, así que solo dime lo que quieres. Demonios, si es por Naruto, probablemente lo seguiré haciendo. Estoy cansado de sentir que me estás ayudando a algo ".

Kiyomi miró hacia otro lado antes de pararse y dirigirse a una ventana. Miró hacia el pueblo y cerró los ojos para tener una idea de su amante. Sonriendo ante su reconfortante presencia, se dio la vuelta para mirar a su compañero Bijuu antes de decir: "No puedo culparte por sentirte así. Sin embargo, la verdad es que no estoy tratando de manipularte. Indicando los libros, dijo: "No necesitaría hacerlo. Todo esto es investigación para liberar a nuestros compañeros Bijuu ".

Yoruichi miró a Kiyomi con escepticismo antes de decir: "¿Por qué el repentino cambio de opinión?"

"Naruto", respondió el Bijuu de nueve colas. "Me ha perdonado por más transgresiones de las que me importa contar. Siempre se las arregló para mirar de pasada cómo le hice daño a la mujer en la que me convertí. Mi último error es solo otro ejemplo. Y, sin embargo, no podría hacer lo mismo por usted y los demás por un error cometido en nuestra juventud. Por eso lo siento y te perdono.

Yoruichi miró a Kiyomi, quien le dirigió una sonrisa suave que surgió del nerviosismo que sentía. Mantuvo los brazos ligeramente abiertos y Yoruichi se lanzó hacia adelante envolviendo a la pelirroja en un abrazo. Lloró suavemente contra el hombro de Kiyomi que susurró: "Yo también te he extrañado ... hermana". Sintió que sus propios ojos se humedecían cuando su reconocimiento de un vínculo familiar entre ellos hizo que su compañero Bijuu llorara aún más fuerte. Abrazándola, se preguntó cómo liberar mejor al resto de su familia. Incluyendo el único otro jinchuriki atado que ella pudo confirmar, Gyuki, sin comenzar una guerra con Kumogakure.

Komachi vio como Danzou se paró sobre la Prisión de la Hoja y observó como un hombre enmascarado se fue seguido de dos Anbu. Una vez que salieron de la prisión, el hombre enmascarado reveló su rostro mostrando a un noble noble que casi como un sonámbulo comenzó a regresar a su hogar. Se despertaba para encontrarse en la cama con un falso conjunto de recuerdos sobre cómo había pasado el día. Uno de los Anbu lo siguió a su casa asegurándose de que llegara allí mientras el otro se separaba para unirse a Danzou. El Anbu no se inclinó ni se arrodilló cuando se quitó la máscara y dijo: "Admito que estoy impresionado. Sin embargo, hace poco para calmarme acerca de sus posibilidades de convertirse en Hokage a la luz de su fracaso para vencer esa factura comercial.

Danzou frunció el ceño a Joseki antes de responder: "Un asunto pequeño. En todo caso, si ese proyecto de ley resultara tan positivo como Tsunade y sus semejantes afirman que nos hará mucho más capaces de prepararnos para la próxima guerra. Además, eras igualmente incapaz de evitar que pasara por tu Consejo Shinobi.

Joseki frunció el ceño y admitió: "Es cierto, era mucho más popular de lo que me hubiera gustado, pero teniendo en cuenta los restos que nos dejaste antes de que apenas puedas culpar a Suna por pasarlo".

"No te quejes, el derecho a elegir quién obtiene lo que es el derecho reservado únicamente para el vencedor en cualquier conflicto". Joseki estaba a punto de replicar enojado, pero Danzou lo detuvo diciendo: "Perdóname. El retroceso en el Consejo del Clan fue más frustrante de lo que me gustaría admitir.

Joseki aceptó la disculpa por lo que era antes de decir: "Aún así, no puedes creer que el pequeño experimento que vas a hacer allí será suficiente para entregarte a Konoha. Esa maldición Ma ... "

" Ese no es el experimento más obvio ", dijo Danzou cortando al anciano de Suna," Acabamos de comenzar la siguiente fase. Sin embargo, si tiene éxito o falla es irrelevante. Si funciona, simplemente ocuparé el lugar que me corresponde como Hokage. Sin embargo, si falla, el caos que provoca obligará a las personas a cuestionar la efectividad de Tsunade como Hokage. En ese caso, el plazo puede ser un poco más largo, pero el resultado final es el mismo, especialmente si se cae durante la revuelta ".

"Algo que imagino que tomarás medidas para asegurarte", dijo Joseki cruzando los brazos pensando mientras admitía que el plan de Danzou tenía potencial. "Dime, ¿cómo lograste hipnotizar a toda la prisión para que creyeras que ese noble eras tú?"

Una pequeña media sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando Danzou respondió: "No puedes esperar que te cuente todos mis secretos".

"Supongo que no", dijo Joseki después de estudiar por un momento a su adversario de vida y aliado actual, "pero tu truco probablemente no engañe a las cámaras, entonces, ¿cómo planeas darles cuenta? Sin mencionar que el Guardián ciertamente cree que está aliado contigo.

"Cierto, pero el mismo truco tendrá un efecto interesante si lo interrogan sobre el fracaso de este plan. Pensará que me está dando por vencida, pero en realidad será tan noble. Tiene algunos lazos con el movimiento One King que ha surgido en algunos países desde que los Doce Guardianes Ninja se separaron de quién gobierna Fire Country hace años.

"Y esas cámaras demostrarán que la historia es cierta. Eres un bastardo manipulador ", dijo Joeski impresionado por la previsión de Danzou.

"Ahora, todo lo que queda es obligar a tu Kazekage a recuperar su shinobi para que cuando esté listo los prisioneros puedan acercarse a Konoha sin ser detectados".

Joseki se aclaró la garganta con incomodidad cuando dijo: "Está resultando más difícil de lo esperado. Desde que apareció ese mocoso de nueve colas, ha estado desactivando las situaciones que mis hombres están creando. Lo que es peor es que sus compañeros Leaf-nin están siguiendo su ejemplo.

Danzou suspiró antes de decir: "El jinchuriki ha sido un dolor en mi costado desde justo después de su nacimiento. Sin embargo, finalmente se ha hecho de alguna utilidad.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Simple, al establecerse como ejemplo, también se ha configurado como un símbolo. Un símbolo puede convertirse fácilmente en mártir en las circunstancias adecuadas ".

Joseki se dio cuenta rápidamente y algo sorprendido dijo: "¿Estás proponiendo que maten al chico?"

"Precisamente", dijo Danzou volviéndose hacia su aliado, "el chico que tanto deseaba mejorar las relaciones con Suna de repente fue cortado por uno de esos shinobi. Es una historia que tendrá a nuestros dos pueblos en las gargantas del otro. Gaara y Tsunade intentarán detenerlo, por supuesto, pero también será un golpe devastador para ambos ".

"Sin embargo, no estoy dispuesto a sacrificar a uno de mis hombres para que esto se haga", dijo Joseki rápidamente.

"Entonces no lo hagas," respondió Danzou encogiéndose de hombros, "La simple pista de que era un Suna-nin será suficiente. Solo necesita acercar a una de sus personas para que las sospechas puedan caer sobre esa persona. Naturalmente, si ven la oportunidad, deberían aprovecharla ".

"¿Y cómo sé que no traicionarás a quien le asigne esta tarea también?"

"Porque con una convicción el asunto se resolverá, pero si el monstruo que mató a nuestro jinchuriki nunca es atrapado, la ira y el odio entre nuestras aldeas nunca sanarán. No importa cuánto lo intenten Tsunade y Gaara ".

Joseki asintió y antes de irse dijo: "Veré qué puedo arreglar".

Danzou miró la prisión sintiéndose al borde de un momento trascendental en su vida. Sin embargo, consciente de cómo era en esos momentos que las cosas a menudo salían mal, habló con el Anbu detrás de él y le ordenó: "Komachi, Towa, se turnan para vigilar a quien sea que Joseki asigne para asesinar al jinchuriki. Si frustran la tarea, asegúrese de que todas las partes estén silenciadas ". Ambos Root Anbu asintieron shunshining para comenzar su tarea. Danzou sonrió ya que incluso si sus soldados mataran a quien sea que Joseki asignó para asesinar a Naruto, el anciano, no podría quejarse, ya que simplemente sería él limpiando un desastre que podría implicar al Anciano Suna. Su alegría también tenía que ver con el hecho de que Joseki le había mostrado una debilidad, ya que su incapacidad para sacrificar sus peones era la razón por la cual Danzou nunca temería enfrentarlo.

Maki calmó su respiración mientras estaba parada afuera de Ichiraku. Le habían encargado que se acercara al jinchuriki para matarlo. Lamentablemente, había sido una tarea casi demasiado fácil de completar. La parte que se acercaba a él era. El joven no parecía capaz de rechazar a nadie que pareciera tener un interés pasajero en hablar con él. Naturalmente, sin embargo, considerando cuál era la segunda mitad de su misión, estaba más que un poco nerviosa por su tarea, recordando fácilmente cómo había superado a todo un equipo de sus compañeros shinobi. Trató de ignorar el disgusto que sentía también, pero se decía a sí misma que era lo mejor, ya que cuanto más Suna confiara en Konoha, más probable sería que no estuviera preparada cuando Konoha finalmente lo encendiera.

Al entrar en el puesto de ramen oyó a la mujer que lo dirigía decir: "Naruto, si comes más, no tendré nada para alimentar a mis clientes".

"Pero Ayame, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que tuve tu ramen", respondió el rubio infantilmente, causando que tanto la camarera como Suna Kunoichi sonrieran.

Maki se contuvo y tratando de mantener la calma dijo: "Realmente solo comes ramen".

Naruto giró sobre su taburete y con un alegre saludo dijo: "Maki, ¿has venido a comer el mejor ramen del mundo?"

"Bueno, lo hablaste tanto que pensé que tenía que intentarlo mientras estaba de permiso", dijo la kunoichi Suna tomando asiento a su lado.

Naruto asintió y se giró hacia su amante diciendo: "Ponlo en mi cuenta Ayame".

Una punzada de culpa golpeó a Maki mientras intentaba decir: "No podía aceptar a ese Naruto. Pagaré."

"No seas tonto", respondió el jinchuriki divertido, "De esta manera, si tus papilas gustativas no funcionan, no me sentiré mal si no te gusta".

Maki sacudió la cabeza diciendo: "Gracias", con un aire de gracia antes de aceptar el plato de Ayame.

El rubio se volvió hacia la camarera y le dijo: "Voy a tener otro".

Sosteniendo la olla, la camarera dijo: "Lo siento, ¿todo?"

"¡Qué!" Dijo Naruto sonando como un hombre hambriento.

Ayame se rió antes de decir: "No sabía que ibas a obtener un permiso de la Fuerza de Entrenamiento. No tuve tiempo suficiente para prepararme para una visita tuya.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos y dijo: "Quería que fuera una sorpresa".

"Honestamente", dijo Ayame divertido, "Estoy empezando a preguntarme qué es lo que viniste a ver, yo o el ramen".

Naruto se rió de su broma, pero se sorprendió cuando Maki se acercó a él y le dijo: "Puedes compartir este cuenco conmigo. Honestamente, es más de lo que podría esperar comer ".

"Realmente gracias", respondió Naruto agarrando un nuevo par de palillos mientras cavaba en el tazón.

Maki observó a Ayame cuidadosamente haber escuchado que estaba saliendo con la rubia. Asegurándose de presionar lo más posible de su cuerpo contra él, se sorprendió cuando Ayame no pareció ponerse celosa. Sin embargo, estaba contenta ya que, con lo que había planeado, una novia celosa podría arruinar cualquier posibilidad de sospecha que cayera sobre ella después de que su tarea estuviera hecha. Supongo que eso no sería un problema ya que la camarera le sonrió. El Suna-nin se preparó para comer un poco más del delicioso ramen y se sorprendió al ver que casi la mitad había desaparecido. Tratando de mover sus palillos más allá de los rubios, tuvo dificultades para no reírse, ya que a pesar de ofrecerle el cuenco, tuvo que luchar por cada parte que comió.

Nanabi entró en la ducha de mujeres y no le sorprendió que estuviera ocupada. El otro ocupante la vio, pero ignoró su presencia mientras se lavaba el largo cabello oscuro. Nanabi suspiró mientras abría el agua que se sentía bien con algunos de sus moretones. Envió una pequeña mirada a la otra mujer presente ya que ella era la razón de muchas de ellas. Como era de esperar, Zero no reaccionó, así que se conformó con enjabonarse la piel con jabón.

Nanabi dejó que su mente divagara en el entrenamiento del día y, como antes, tanto ella como Zero habían sido las dos últimas personas en pie. Habían luchado en la meta que terminó en empate cuando se acabó el tiempo y ninguna de las mujeres había ganado una ventaja. Por lo tanto, Akame les había otorgado a ambas el premio que había sido el uso privado de la ducha sin las otras mujeres presentes.

Nanabi hizo una mueca cuando tocó una parte sensible de su piel donde Zero había disparado contra sus costillas y se sorprendió de sí misma cuando dijo: "No te quiero como enemigo".

Zero se detuvo al lavarse el cabello para responder: "Si sucede, sucede".

Estaba a punto de reanudar hasta que Nanabi respondió: "Entonces tratemos de evitar que suceda. Mi objetivo es salir de esta prisión con vida y sin ser utilizado por nadie ".

Zero la miró antes de decir: "Un objetivo extraño, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que ya sabes que estás siendo utilizado".

Nanabi asintió también contando a Kyuubi en su opinión sobre su situación actual, pero respondió como diciendo: "Eso no significa que planee que así sean las cosas".

Zero terminó con su cabello antes de cerrar el agua. Al pasar junto a su compañero prisionero, dijo: "Lo tendré en cuenta. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

Nanabi hizo una pausa antes de responder: "Lo siento, mi nombre tiene significado para mí. No estoy preparado para compartirlo ".

Zero dejó escapar una breve carcajada sin humor antes de decir: "Qué irónico tu objetivo no significa nada y lo regalas libremente mientras tu nombre tiene valor".

"YO…"

Zero continuó pasando el Bijuu pero se detuvo cuando dijo: "En aras de la justicia, mi nombre es Mikoto. Pero no puedo decirte mi propio objetivo, ya que es a lo que atribuyo valor ".

Sin entender, Bijuu preguntó: "¿Por qué su nombre no tiene valor?"

"Pertenece a una mujer muerta", respondió Mikoto antes de salir de la ducha. Nanabi la observó irse y notó la cicatriz donde le habían apuñalado una espada en la espalda y posiblemente su corazón considerando lo poco emocional que parecía ser la mujer.

Maki sintió como si estuviera ardiendo mientras se besaba con la rubia. Después de dejar Ichiraku, Maki le había pedido a Naruto que le mostrara los alrededores. Había estado muy contento de cumplir y Maki odiaba admitir que a ella realmente le gustaba el rubio. Ella no estaba demasiado sorprendida por eso, ya que se había dado cuenta de que algunos de los kunoichi que estaba cerca parecían estar más bien tomados con él. Eso, junto con la falta de reacción de Ayame, la había hecho creer que tenía un acuerdo especial con su novia. Supuso que esa era una de las razones por las que no había habido ningún drama cuando él había seleccionado a la camarera de todas las mujeres con las que había aprendido que había salido recientemente. No habría nada por lo que luchar si todos estuvieran de acuerdo en compartir. Por supuesto, a Maki le resultó difícil de creer y supuso que solo estaba tratando de contener la culpa que sentía por seducir al novio de la amable niña.

Aunque parezca extraño, Maki creía que ni siquiera habría necesitado el afrodisíaco que se había metido en el ramen antes de ofrecérselo a Naruto. Estar bajo su control también era solo otra forma de llevar a cabo su misión sin sentir nada más de lo que necesitaba. Por el momento eso era lujuria.

Solo habían visto algunas vistas antes de que el calor comenzara a subir en ella y considerando cuánto más había comido Naruto sabía que debía ser peor para él. Cuando le preguntó si podían ir a un lugar más privado, se imaginó que para el Jinchuriki había sido difícil contenerse, incluso si parecía más tranquilo que ella. Al llegar a su departamento, se había girado rápidamente hacia él tan pronto como se cerró la puerta. Los labios de Naruto estaban esperando, que es donde se encontró en este momento.

Al ser conducida más adentro del apartamento, ella gimió cuando él se apartó. Ella no necesitaba preocuparse ya que él solo quería espacio para quitarle su chaleco antibalas. Una vez que se lo puso sobre la cabeza y se llevó el turbante, Maki admitió que la pérdida momentánea de contacto valió la pena cuando presionó su cuerpo contra el de él y pudo sentir más su calor a través del delgado material de su camisa. Ella gimió cuando él la besó y la agarró por el culo para tirar de su ingle hacia él. Consciente de que no podía dejarse perder demasiado en el momento en que terminó el beso y dio un paso atrás para abrir su chaqueta. Luego lo liberó de sus hombros y entró nuevamente para colocar su boca contra su cuello. Él se ocupó al sentir su pecho a través de su camisa, haciendo que ella gimiera en su piel. Intentando preparar la escena, ella le dio la vuelta y lo empujó hacia la cama. Sus piernas lo golpearon causándole que se sentara y ella aprovechó la oportunidad para quitarle la camisa. Sintió que se le hacía agua la boca al ver al rubio medio desnudo, pero contuvo su lujuria lo suficiente como para evitar perder el control y saltar sus huesos. Se extendió sobre su regazo y se tomó un momento para probar sus labios nuevamente antes de pasarle la lengua por la mejilla y el cuello. Ella siguió moviéndose más abajo hasta que se detuvo alrededor de su pecho, donde se burló de sus pezones con su lengua. Naruto gimió y tiró de su camisa sobre su cabeza momentáneamente terminando la agradable sensación. Se extendió sobre su regazo y se tomó un momento para probar sus labios nuevamente antes de pasarle la lengua por la mejilla y el cuello. Ella siguió moviéndose más abajo hasta que se detuvo alrededor de su pecho, donde se burló de sus pezones con su lengua. Naruto gimió y tiró de su camisa sobre su cabeza, terminando momentáneamente la agradable sensación. Se extendió sobre su regazo y se tomó un momento para probar sus labios nuevamente antes de pasarle la lengua por la mejilla y el cuello. Ella siguió moviéndose más abajo hasta que se detuvo alrededor de su pecho, donde se burló de sus pezones con su lengua. Naruto gimió y tiró de su camisa sobre su cabeza momentáneamente terminando la agradable sensación.

Luego, sus manos buscaron el cinturón que sostenía sus pantalones, pero ella atrapó sus manos colocándolas en sus senos. Ella gimió y comenzó a frotar sus caderas sobre su entrepierna, haciéndola sentir un poco intimidada por el monstruo que sentía agitarse. Ella se deslizó de su regazo y se arrodilló ante él desabrochándole los pantalones. Una vez más, Maki tuvo la sensación de que esta era una situación que el rubio experimentaba con bastante frecuencia, que llevaba a un extraño práctico a la cama y no se sorprendía mientras se preparaban para complacerlo. Sin embargo, mientras sus ojos azules la miraban, otra vez la sorprendió un sentimiento de familiaridad que casi la hizo querer cancelar todo. Sin embargo, el deber vino antes de su deseo personal, por lo que una vez que él se quitó los pantalones, rápidamente comenzó a lamer el gran trozo de carne que encontró entre sus piernas.

Naruto gimió y permitió que Maki lo empujara hacia atrás en la cama mientras ella empujaba su pecho mientras continuaba chupándolo. Una vez que estuvo centrado en eso, ella lo dejó escapar de su boca y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Metiendo la mano en su bolsa, sacó un rollo de tela. Agarró la mano izquierda de Naruto y la colocó en la esquina de la cama. Canalizando chakra en él, la tela se envolvió alrededor de su muñeca y se ató a su poste de la cama. Metió la mano en su bolsa nuevamente, pero esta vez también palmeó un kunai y mientras hacía lo mismo con su mano derecha, lo escondió debajo de la almohada. Sentada hacia arriba, Maki aplastó su coño cubierto cubierto hacia la ingle de Naruto y preguntó: "¿Estás cómoda? Me sorprende que no te hayas resistido, a la mayoría de los hombres no les gusta estar atados.

"Supongo que todo depende de quién está haciendo el lazo", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. "Estoy seguro de que si les dijeras que lo haría una hermosa mujer semidesnuda, saltarían ante la oportunidad". Maki se sonrojó ante el comentario, pero sintió un momento de temor al agregar: "No hay nada que deba temer. Aunque me gustaría que pudiéramos cambiar la parte semidesnuda ".

"S-seguro", dijo Maki preguntándose si Naruto sospechaba algo. Aún decidiendo enviarlo al cielo con una sonrisa, ella se apartó de él y se quitó la ropa que le quedaba. Montándolo una vez más, ella agarró su rígida polla y la deslizó por su coño. Ella gimió ante el contacto y se unió a él cuando comenzó a hundirse en él. Una vez que estuvo completamente empalada, se tomó un momento para acostumbrarse a ella, ya que nunca había estado tan llena de polla. Finalmente, después de una eternidad agonizante para ambos, ella comenzó a mecer sus caderas. Ella comenzó lento al principio; deleitándose con el creciente placer que la sensación en su coño alimentaba su cerebro. Inclinándose hacia adelante, agarró la cabecera mientras aumentaba su ritmo y colgaba sus senos frente a Naruto. Se inclinó lo suficiente como para capturar a uno de ellos y chupó el pezón enérgicamente.

Después de varios minutos de eso, se soltó e intentó por el otro, pero Maki se echó hacia atrás para agarrarle las rodillas mientras mecía las caderas con furia. Naruto vio frustrados y atormentados mientras los senos de Maki se balanceaban con sus movimientos. Sintiéndolo crecer dentro de ella, ella comenzó a jadear: "Te estás yendo pronto bien. H-espera un poco más. Ya casi estoy allí ... casi ... "inclinó sus manos hacia la cama mientras continuaba balanceándose. Se movió más y más deslizándolos a lo largo del colchón hacia el kunai que había plantado debajo de la almohada. Agarrándola, se la puso sobre la cabeza y retiró la espada mientras se preparaba para hundirla en el corazón de Naruto. Ella bajó la espada, pero incluso mientras descendía, no vio ningún miedo ya que sus ojos nunca dejaron de mirarlos. Justo antes de que perforara su carne, ella recordaba al comerciante que había confrontado a Joseki acerca de cómo su odio lo había llevado a perder más de lo que se atrevía. Al darse cuenta de que los ojos eran los mismos, también entendió que matar a Naruto sería matar a alguien que parecía que Temari también se atrevía. La hoja se detuvo a centímetros de su piel cuando ella dijo: "Eres ..."

Pero Naruto sacudió sus caderas haciendo que Maki gritara de placer y tirara la espada mientras Naruto inundaba su interior con su semilla. Miró hacia abajo sintiéndose mareada y se derrumbó sobre él en la inconsciencia dejando a Naruto atado inmovilizado en su lugar cuando sintió a Yuugao acercarse a su apartamento.

Komachi no estaba segura de lo que Suna-nin había planeado mientras observaba el departamento del jinchuriki. Incapaz de ver el interior, se preguntó si la mujer estaba haciendo su movimiento. Debido a que Towa se sintió aliviada por la mañana, pensó que si el Suna-nin no había salido del departamento para entonces significaba que Danzou podría tener mucho de qué preocuparse con respecto a su ambición. Preguntándose si debería entrar ahora y matarlos a ambos, estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando una voz detrás de ella preguntó: "¿Por qué has estado observando a Naruto la mayor parte del día?"

Girándose para ver a Yuugao, el Capitán Anbu no le dio la oportunidad de responder antes de atacar y atacar a la Raíz Anbu. Komachi se defendió, pero en el fondo de su mente se preguntó cómo era que Yuugao sabía lo que estaba haciendo, ya que estaba segura de que nadie se había dado cuenta de que estaba siguiendo a Maki. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Yuugao había asumido que su interés había estado en el rubio y, aunque lo hizo de alguna manera, supo que durante la mayor parte del día Towa solo había seguido a Maki. Mientras trataba de resolver el asunto, también se preguntó por qué era que el capitán Anbu estaba luchando con tanta ferocidad.

Próximo objetivo: Komachi


	32. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 32

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío. Además, esta historia es una ficción de limón, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan. Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora. Gracias.

Capítulo 32: Target Komachi

Maki subió a la jinchuriki rubia sintiéndose cálida por dentro mientras el aire nocturno enfriaba su cuerpo cubierto de sudor. Fue un sentimiento bastante agradable para la mujer mientras trataba de recordar la última vez que se había corrido tan fuerte. Cuando la niebla desapareció de su mente, recordó lo que había intentado hacer, se sorprendió de que el rubio debajo de ella se relajara, así como si no hubiera tratado de matarlo. Al encontrar a su tranquilo sospechoso, ella preguntó: "¿Sabías que no?" Ella no movió la cabeza que descansaba junto a la de él, ya que tenía miedo de enfrentarlo. En cambio, trató de sentir su corazón latir con sus manos que estaban presionadas entre sus cuerpos.

Naruto, que se estaba centrando en el estado de emociones de Yuugao, que sintió a través de su sello, podía decir que ella estaba luchando. Había considerado usar su habilidad para "mirarla" a través de su Marca Fox, pero considerando que Maki había planeado matarlo, sintió que era mejor no dividir su enfoque. Respondiendo honestamente, dijo: "Que planeaste matarme. No ... me temo que no lo vi venir. Me imaginé que estabas tratando de desacreditarme al pintarme como un sinvergüenza que dormía a espaldas de su novia. Cuando mi madre me dijo que le disparaste a mi ramen con una droga de amor, pensé que ese era tu plan.

"¡Qué!" Maki dijo levantando la cabeza para encontrarse con los Jinchuriki debido a su confusión.

"Es una larga historia", dijo Naruto, "Digamos que yo y mi Bijuu tenemos una relación cercana".

Maki asintió preguntándose si Naruto podría estar un poco loco como si Gaara hubiera regresado durante sus días de Genin desde que el Jinchuriki Suna había hablado a menudo de su Bijuu como si fuera su madre. Debe haberse mostrado en su rostro cuando él se rió entre dientes mientras decía: "No estoy loco".

"Pero no tenías miedo de que te matara", dijo Maki su tono goteaba con el asco que sentía hacia sí misma en este momento.

"No, no tienes los ojos de un asesino a sangre fría", dijo Naruto suavemente.

Maki miró hacia otro lado pero dijo: "No te engañes; Podría haberlo hecho fácilmente ".

"Quizás, pero no lo hiciste. Además, si te hace sentir mejor, eres el que terminó atrapado y si lo hubieras hecho, aún no habría estado en peligro ".

"¿Q-qué quieres decir?"

"Mantén ese pensamiento," dijo Naruto antes de desaparecer en un destello rojo.

Maki cayó sobre la cama y se sentó confundido sobre lo que acababa de suceder. Sin mencionar que dejó escapar un pequeño gemido debido a la repentina sensación de pérdida que la desaparición de Naruto le había dejado, ya que su polla aún dura que había estado dentro de ella desapareció repentinamente. Preguntándose si había quedado atrapada en un genjutsu, estaba a punto de disiparlo hasta que miró por la ventana de su departamento y vio que el rubio desnudo estaba en el techo al otro lado de la calle donde dos Anbu estaban luchando actualmente.

Yuugao retrocedió unos pasos debido a la patada que había recibido de su oponente. El Capitán Anbu sacó su espada para desviar varios senbon con los que Komachi intentó golpearla. Aunque los dos habían estado peleando durante varios momentos, era muy poco probable que alguien los molestara debido al hecho de que ambos peleaban con su chakra apenas haciendo una onda que podía ser detectada. Esto se debió a cómo ambos fueron entrenados, ya que Anbu debía permanecer invisible y, a diferencia de las fuerzas shinobi normales, tendía a mantenerse alejado del llamativo jutsu que conduciría a la detección. Naturalmente, dependía de la situación y Yuugao sabía que, al menos, Komachi estaba sin duda cuestionando por qué estaba tratando tanto de no ser detectada.

Komachi se preparó para el ataque de Yuugao ahora que su senbon fue desviado. Sin embargo, un segundo después se tensó cuando un destello de luz apareció detrás de ella. Girando, lo último que esperaba ver era el jinchuriki completamente desnudo. Le proporcionó una oportunidad para terminar la pelea golpeando su puño contra su estómago. Komachi dobló el golpe antes de caer al suelo.

Yuugao entrecerró los ojos detrás de su máscara y dijo: "No necesitaba tu ayuda".

"No, no pensé que lo hicieras", dijo Naruto agachándose y quitándose la máscara de Komachi. Lo que encontró fue una hermosa mujer con cabello rubio castaño claro.

"¿Entonces por qué?"

"No pensé que necesitaras ayuda para manejarla", dijo Naruto volviéndose hacia su amante mientras se levantaba. "Sin embargo, hacerlo sin matarla es donde tenía mis dudas".

"Naruto, ella te estaba siguiendo ..."

"¿Estás seguro de eso?" Dijo Naruto con calma frente a su ira. "Podía sentir tus intenciones desde el principio. Planeaste matarla desde el principio. ¿Quién atacó primero?

Yuugao se calmó cuando comenzó su entrenamiento para recordar los detalles a pesar de la adrenalina que aún fluía por sus venas. Una parte de ella se preguntaba si Naruto había hecho las preguntas porque ella le había enseñado la técnica para ayudarlo con su propia falta de concentración. Mentalmente maldijo al recordar los momentos iniciales de la pelea que comenzaron después de preguntar por qué Komachi estaba siguiendo a Naruto. Sin embargo, como si al darse cuenta de que su amante estaba parada desnuda fuera de su apartamento por primera vez, ella dijo: "Estabas con alguien. Crees que la estaba siguiendo.

Naruto asintió diciendo: "Su nombre es Maki".

Después de haberse familiarizado con las personas ubicadas en el Libro de Bingo especializado de Naruto, dijo: "¿El Suna-nin? ¿Por qué la estaría siguiendo?

"Podría tener que ver con el hecho de que Maki había planeado seducirme y matarme. Tal vez ella estaba aquí para limpiar después o para asegurarse de que Maki no lo arruinara.

Yuugao se tensó al escuchar lo que Maki había planeado para su amante. Sin embargo, al verlo de pie ileso, asumió que Naruto lo había tratado tan relajado. "¿Danzou y Joseki están trabajando juntos?"

"No lo sé", respondió Naruto, "necesito volver con Maki. Todavía no he tenido la oportunidad de explicar nada. Mirando hacia abajo, dijo: "Además, hace bastante frío aquí afuera". Volviéndose serio otra vez, dijo: "Llévala a la Guarida".

"Naruto, matarla y tirar el cuerpo es nuestra mejor opción".

"No ..." dijo Naruto rápida y firmemente, "es lo más fácil. Por favor, Yuugao.

Yuugao libró una batalla interna con el genial capitán de Anbu que conocía la mejor manera de manejar el problema que presentaba Root Anbu. Sin embargo, al final, el Capitán perdió ante la mujer que temía que seguir adelante con la acción perdería el calor con el que sus ojos brillaban incluso ahora que la miraban. Con un asentimiento silencioso, se movió para levantar el cuerpo cuando Naruto desapareció en un instante.

Naruto reapareció en su departamento para descubrir que Maki se había tomado el tiempo para vestirse. Agarrando sus pantalones, comenzó a ponerselos cuando Maki dijo: "Ese jutsu era el Hiraishin o una aproximación lo suficientemente cercana como para ser indescifrable. Eso es lo que quisiste decir con no estar en peligro. Podrías haber escapado en un instante a pesar de que te ataron las manos.

"Algo obvio en retrospectiva ahora, ¿no?" Dijo Naruto divertido mientras terminaba de abrocharse los pantalones.

Maki dejó escapar una risita sin alegría mientras miraba hacia el suelo mientras se sentaba en su cama. Después de varios minutos de silencio, ella dijo: "¿Qué pasa con la parte donde me atrapé?"

"Eso tiene que ver con tu método de acercarte a mí", dijo Naruto mientras se ponía la camisa. "Al elegir acostarse conmigo, te has unido a mí de una manera que me ha dado los medios para controlarte".

"¡Qué! ¿Así es como lograste acercarte a Temari? Maki se puso de pie como para atacarlo y dio un paso atrás.

"Whoa", dijo levantando las manos, "Es cierto que podría controlar a Temari, pero no lo hice".

"¿Se supone que debo creer eso?"

"No te he controlado todavía, ¿verdad?" Dijo Naruto calmadamente mientras agarraba su chaqueta. "En cualquier caso, creo que Danzou tenía ojos en ti".

"Danzou", dijo Maki confundido, "¿Por qué Danzou me estaría mirando?"

"¿Estás diciendo que Danzou y Joseki no están trabajando juntos?" Dijo Naruto con aire de incredulidad.

"Joseki odia a Danzou, no hay forma de que trabaje con él", dijo Maki rápidamente con aire de certeza.

"Realmente, no estaría tan seguro de eso", respondió Naruto.

"¿A dónde vas?" Maki dijo preguntándose en qué se había metido, "Si tienes los medios para controlarme, ¿por qué no? ¿Por qué eres tan indiferente acerca de mi plan de matarte?

"Voy a ver por qué te seguía un miembro de Root. No te estoy controlando porque prefiero que la gente quiera ayudarme. En cuanto a por qué no estoy enojado porque intentas matarme ... bueno, no lo hiciste. Sería diferente si lo hubieras hecho, imagino. Él se rió de la cara incrédula de Maki y luego le tendió la mano antes de decirle: "Te llevaré de regreso a tu habitación de hotel".

"Uh-uh", dijo Maki rápidamente, "voy a donde tú vas".

"Seguro", dijo Naruto. "¿Tus compañeros de línea dura no se pondrían nerviosos si pasaras tanto tiempo con un Konoha-nin?"

Maki negó con la cabeza antes de responder: "No sabían que planeaba hacerlo esta noche".

"Un poco descuidado de tu parte, ¿no?"

"Cuando el élder Joseki me asignó esta tarea, dijo que era importante que operara solo por seguridad operativa".

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, "O para poder cortar cabos sueltos con pérdidas mínimas".

La voz de Maki se endureció cuando dijo enojada: "El élder Joseki no me haría eso. Simplemente dijo que era importante que yo pudiera estar implicado en tu asesinato.

Naruto se sentó en su silla antes de decir: "Por lo tanto, todo el coqueteo hacia mí que hiciste".

Maki asintió antes de decir: "No esperaba que realmente me gustases. Mi agrado es por eso que elegí el método que hice ".

Naruto se levantó y ahuecó su mejilla. Maki se sorprendió al descubrir que ella inclinó su rostro hacia él. Ella se apartó de su alcance cuando dijo: "Entonces, ¿qué planeas hacer conmigo ahora?"

"Te lo dije", respondió Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa, "Si quieres volver a tu hotel, te llevaré".

"¿No tienes miedo de decirle al élder Joseki que fallé?"

"No", respondió Naruto, "Es una historia loca. Además, lo que más me preocupa ahora es lo que planean Joseki y Danzou ".

"Te dije que nunca trabajarían juntos", dijo Maki.

"Entonces, ¿por qué un miembro de Root te seguía?"

"Podrían haberte seguido. Además, pensé que Root se había disuelto "

" Mira, sé que hay muchas cosas de las que no te das cuenta, pero confía en mí cuando digo que sabría si este me estaba siguiendo ", respondió Naruto," lo habría sentido. La única vez que ha estado presente desde que puso en práctica su plan fue cuando estuvo cerca. No todo el tiempo, lo que me hace pensar que ella tenía una pareja. Pero lo importante que hay que sacar de esto es ¿por qué Root te atacaría?

Maki cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho antes de decir: "Parece que tienes todas las respuestas. Dígame usted."

"La respuesta es realmente simple. Ella sabía cuál era tu misión y Danzou la tenía vigilándote para cruzar doblemente a Joseki.

"O, para seguir adelante si me equivoco", dijo su nuevo compañero cuando su certeza del hombre al que admiraba se sacudió. Al caer de nuevo en la cama, volvió a mirar al suelo antes de decirse más a sí misma que a él: "El élder Joseki odia a Danzou. Lo odia tanto como odia a Iwa y Konoha ".

Naruto volvió a cerrarse con ella y se arrodilló para mirarla a la cara. Él tomó su mano entre las suyas y dijo: "Estoy seguro de que es cierto. Sin embargo, si realmente lo odiaba tanto, la nueva paz entre nuestras aldeas casi garantizaría que nunca llegaría a actuar en consecuencia. Al alinearse temporalmente con él, es posible que Joseki creyera que obtendría exactamente lo que deseaba, una nueva ronda de guerras para representar su venganza ".

Maki sacudió la cabeza antes de responder: "Todo lo que Joseki esperaba era que con tu muerte, Gaara y Tsunade llamaran a nuestras fuerzas a casa. Me dijo que Tsunade y Gaara nunca irían a la guerra mientras ambos fueran Kage ".

Naruto asintió, antes de decirle: "Entonces te interesaría saber que Danzou está planeando eliminar a Tsunade como Hokage". Maki levantó la vista para mirarlo en estado de shock. Él asintió con la cabeza antes de continuar: "Es verdad. La razón principal por la que se formó la Fuerza de Entrenamiento fue porque los planes de Danzou giraban en torno a la prisión cercana. La Fuerza de entrenamiento, en cierto sentido, lo está obligando a mantener sus planes en espera ".

Los ojos de Maki se abrieron aún más cuando de repente dijo: "Eres tú. Estás detrás de todo esto. La Fuerza de Entrenamiento y los Eventos de Chakra han sido todos ustedes ".

"No solo a mí", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, "he tenido mucha ayuda en el camino".

"Temari ..." comenzó Maki.

"Es uno de mis amantes", terminó Naruto.

"¿Por qué?"

Naruto se puso de pie y se dirigió a su ventana para mirar a su pueblo. Mirando hacia atrás, dijo: "Mi objetivo es lograr que nuestras aldeas nunca más se vean como enemigos. Además de construir lazos duraderos entre todos los pueblos ".

Maki sacudió la cabeza antes de decir: "¿Qué propones es imposible? Supuestamente ha sido el objetivo de tres guerras shinobi e innumerables escaramuzas desde que comenzó el sistema actual ".

Naruto la miró con tristeza antes de responder: "Esos métodos solo traen paz al destruir las otras aldeas hasta que solo quede una. Estoy proponiendo algo diferente.

"No funcionará", dijo Maki con un tono de finalidad.

Naruto se apartó de la ventana y caminó hacia ella. Él se arrodilló frente a ella nuevamente y con una sonrisa dijo: "Pero no te encuentres esperando que lo haga. Esa esperanza, creo, existe en cada uno de nosotros y con el suficiente esfuerzo puede convertirse en realidad ".

Maki lo miró a los ojos azules y descubrió que se estaba perdiendo en ellos. Por lo tanto, se sorprendió bastante cuando se escuchó decir: "Llévame contigo".

Naruto estaba un poco confundido y le preguntó: "¿Dónde?"

"Vas a interrogar a este miembro de la raíz, ¿verdad? Quiero ver cómo planeas cambiar a alguien así; quien vive y respira solo porque Danzou le dice que está bien hacerlo ".

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, así que de pie la atrajo a sus pies y los llevó al Den.

Yuugao estaba de pie detrás de una lámina de vidrio mientras observaba a Anko interrogar al prisionero. Desafortunadamente no tuvo ningún efecto ya que Komachi simplemente miró hacia adelante con solo un parpadeo ocasional que indicaba que no era una estatua de mármol. Tsunade también observó y dijo: "Me pregunto qué tipo de entrenamiento debe haber soportado para ser como es ahora".

"Eres consciente de que este vaso no está insonorizado, ¿verdad?", Dijo Yuugao sin apartar la vista de su compañero Anbu mientras resistía la tentación de entrar y hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

"Lo estoy", dijo Tsunade con un tono un tanto irritable principalmente debido a que la despertaron, "Esta es mi área médica".

"Fue un error traerla aquí", dijo Yuugao con un tono tranquilo, pero Tsunade pudo detectar la ira a fuego lento debajo.

"¿Quieres decir vivo, no?"

"Por supuesto que sí", dijo Yuugao dejando que la ira que sentía hirviera a la superficie, "Ella es una traidora de la aldea y de ..."

"Tú", dijo Tsunade tranquilamente apartándose de la ventana, "Lo que más te molesta, que ella es una traidora o que no lo viste?

Yuugao no respondió. En cambio, el Anbu dijo: "Esto es una pérdida de tiempo".

Anko se levantó y se unió a sus compañeros kunoichi al otro lado del cristal en el laboratorio médico Tsunade ubicado en The Den. Después de escuchar la conversación a través del cristal, dijo: "Me temo que Yuugao tiene razón. Tal vez con el tiempo podría romperla, pero incluso entonces el sello en su boca le impediría hablar. Dudo que, incluso si Naruto rompiera, ella fuera capaz de hablar sobre cualquier cosa de valor.

Tsunade suspiró antes de decir: "Lo encontraste cuando la rayadas la buscó. ¿Permitirá que sus compañeros miembros de Root la rastreen?

"No por lo que pude ver", respondió Anko. "Por lo que puedo decir, quien sea que esté destinado a relevarla probablemente simplemente necesite seguir las señales de que se habría ido si tuviera que moverse". Pero todo lo que está haciendo ahora es esperar su tiempo. Probablemente se debe informar eventualmente o ser relevada. En cualquier caso, si no lo hace, Danzou sospechará que alguien está detrás de él.

Yuugao se volvió hacia el Hokage y le preguntó: "¿Entonces tengo tu permiso para tratar con ella? Cuanto antes la matemos y arrojemos el cuerpo, mejor será. Incluso podemos hacer que parezca que el asesino de Joseki se dio cuenta de que la seguían y lucharon ".

Tsunade parecía desgarrado, pero antes de que pudiera responder, la voz de Naruto se cortó y dijo: "No, no lo haces".

Se volvieron sorprendidos de que los hubiera escondido, pero Tsunade al ver al asesino de Joseki dijo: "¿Qué demonios está haciendo aquí?"

Maki se estremeció ante las tres miradas heladas de las que era receptora, pero Naruto se paró frente a ella y dijo: "Considerando que ahora está unida a mí, pensé que era justo mostrarle de qué se había convertido. . Además, ella no lo hizo.

"Entonces, ¿por qué no la has marcado?", Preguntó Tsunade incapaz de 'sentir' a la kunoichi como pudo a los otros amantes de Naruto.

Naruto se encogió de hombros y respondió: "Todavía no parece apropiado. Todavía no ha dicho que quiere ayudarnos ".

"Entonces, ¿por qué está ella aquí?", Dijo Anko enojada.

"Ella está aquí porque si nos ayuda o no está involucrada", dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba a sus amantes. Pasó junto a ellos para mirar a la mujer detrás del cristal. Después de pasar un minuto observándola, el jinchuriki preguntó: "¿Ha dicho algo?"

"No", respondió Anko, "esta instalación no es un buen lugar para realizar un interrogatorio. Ni siquiera tengo juguetes para usar. Ahora, si me dejaste construir una mazmorra aquí, entonces tal vez ... "

" Anko, no creo que traigamos a demasiados prisioneros aquí abajo ", Tsunade se estremeció con un movimiento de cabeza.

Antes de que Anko pudiera responder, Yuugao dijo: "No deberíamos haber tomado este. Déjame terminar el trabajo y Naruto puede tirar el cuerpo en un lugar donde nunca pensarían mirar usando el Hiraishin ".

Naruto notó una pequeña contracción en el rostro de la mujer ante la mención del jutsu característico de su padre. "Ella nos puede escuchar?" preguntó sorprendido considerando cuán sincero con la información que estaban siendo sus amantes.

"Naturalmente", respondió Tsunade, "Esta es un área médica, no una cámara de interrogatorio. El vidrio solo está destinado a permitirnos observar, y cuando Orochimaru usó estos túneles, no creo que los gritos de sus experimentos lo molestaran demasiado, por lo que no lo insonorizó ".

Naruto iba a preguntar por qué sus amantes estaban discutiendo cosas que no se dijeron hasta que se dio cuenta de que Yuugao sostenía su tanto, aunque todavía estaba envainado. Se dirigió hacia la puerta para entrar al otro lado del cristal, pero Tsunade se dio cuenta de dónde había mirado, así que lo agarró del brazo para detenerlo y dijo: "Naruto, en el momento en que Yuugao la trajo aquí, solo te quedaban dos opciones . "

Naruto se encontró con sus amantes ojos marrones y dijo: "No puedes hablar en serio".

"Lo estoy," dijo Tsunade seriamente, "No tienes tiempo para una larga seducción. Si ella no aparece cuando estaba destinada a ser relevada, entonces Danzou sabrá que algo ha sucedido. Incluso si ella hubiera elegido convertirse en uno de los suyos, él la torturará hasta que ella rompa o hable. La otra opción es que la matemos.

Naruto puso su mano suavemente sobre la de su amante y respondió: "Eso no es cierto".

Tsunade retrocedió sorprendido y Naruto se movió para entrar en la habitación. Dejó la puerta abierta, lo que, aunque no era obvio, podía decir que sorprendió a la raíz Anbu. Naruto se sentó frente a la mujer cuyos ojos siguiéndolo eran la única indicación de que ella estaba al tanto de su presencia. Se sentaron en silencio por un momento hasta que él habló primero y preguntó: "Me dijeron que te llamas Komachi. ¿Es ese su verdadero nombre o es un nombre en clave? Ella no respondió, así que él dijo: "Es difícil tener una discusión si un lado no está seguro de cómo llamar al otro".

"No hay nada que discutir", respondió el Anbu Raíz sin emoción, "Desde el momento en que fui capturado, mi destino quedó sellado. Lo único que queda por ver es si vas a matarme o violarme o no para ganar control sobre mí ".

Naruto miró detrás de él más allá de su reflejo en el cristal y aunque no podía verlos. Se imaginó que sus amantes eran de la misma opinión que el kunoichi capturado en cuanto a cómo iba a manejar la situación. Suspirando, se dio la vuelta y le dijo a la mujer: "Eso no va a suceder".

"Cuál", respondió el Anbu en su tono sin siquiera mostrar una morbosa curiosidad.

"Olvidémonos de eso por ahora," dijo Naruto rápidamente. "¿Puedes decirme qué estabas haciendo en el techo del edificio frente al mío?" Una vez más, el Anbu cayó en silencio, por lo que dijo: "Es un poco triste que lo único que está dispuesto a discutir es cómo debo tratar con usted".

Komachi no respondió, así que Naruto se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó el codo en la mesa entre él y el Anbu para poner su cabeza en la mano. Luego comenzó a tamborilear con los dedos sobre la mesa con el otro. Después de casi quince minutos de esto sin ninguna indicación de que Naruto iba a alguna parte, el Anbu finalmente dijo: "Eso es porque no hay nada que discutir. Esas son las dos opciones que tienes ".

"Aún así, preferiría hablar de eso en lugar de responder una simple pregunta sobre por qué estaba espiando a Maki".

La Anbu se ajustó para estar sentada derecha y luego se bajó el labio inferior. Mostrando el sello ubicado allí, dijo: "Eso es porque no puedo revelar por qué estaba en el techo. Estás perdiendo el tiempo. Tus mujeres son correctas; incluso si ganaras el control que me violarías. Todavía no aprenderías nada de valor ".

Naruto sacudió la cabeza mientras se recostaba y dijo: "Así que ahora me estás diciendo que matarte es probablemente la mejor opción".

El Anbu se encogió de hombros antes de decir: "Es la elección obvia. Incluso podrías usarlo para abrir una brecha entre Joseki y Danzou haciendo que los Suna-nin lo hagan ".

Naruto inclinó la cabeza y dijo: "Pensé que tu sello te impedía traicionar a Danzou". ¿No dejaste caer una bomba sobre su trabajo con Joseki?

Los ojos de Anbu se abrieron mucho antes de que ella dijera: "Pensé que eso ya sería obvio. El Suna-nin planeaba matarte. Solo pensé que ella no quería decir que le pusiste las cosas encima y la hiciste tuya.

Naruto se rió entre dientes cuando dijo: "No es así como sucedió. Maki decidió no seguir adelante con su propia violación. Que ella está ligada a mí se debe a cómo planeaba enviarme a mi creador ". Se inclinó hacia delante con interés y agregó: "Parece que el sello solo funciona cuando crees que estás traicionando a Danzou". Inclinándose hacia atrás, preguntó: "Necesita sellos para asegurar su lealtad, entonces, ¿por qué servirle?"

"El sello es simplemente para asegurarnos de que no podamos hablar incluso bajo tortura. Siempre ha tenido mi lealtad ".

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Naruto y vio como el Anbu luchaba por una respuesta.

"P-porque ..." El Anbu finalmente respondió, aunque cuando apareció una sonrisa en el rostro de Naruto, incluso ella tuvo que admitir que su respuesta había sonado menos que impresionante.

"Algo me dice que nunca antes has pensado por qué, ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto que sí", respondió Komachi un poco de calor entrando en su voz sorprendiéndola. Respirando calmadamente, continuó: "Danzou es el único que puede y llevará al pueblo al destino que se merece".

"Lo único que Danzou busca es llevar a la aldea a guerras interminables hasta que solo quede".

"Es una y la misma cosa", respondió Komachi.

"Estás equivocado," contestó Naruto, "Las aldeas fueron fundadas para construir un lugar de estabilidad y paz para los diversos clanes shinobi. No para reunir poder en un solo lugar para eliminar a todos los demás ".

"Y, sin embargo, ese es exactamente el resultado final", dijo Komachi cruzando las manos sobre la mesa. "Lo que sea que pretendía el Primer Hokage, su sueño es lo que hizo posible las tres Guerras Mundiales Shinobi. Los sueños siempre son aplastados bajo la verdad de la realidad y el odio. La única forma de garantizar la paz es destruir a nuestros enemigos que la pisotearían ".

Naruto suspiró mientras se reclinaba en su silla. Se sintió agotado ya que Komachi había planteado el problema más grande que vio por su ambición, a saber, que todos los responsables sentían lo mismo. Miró la mesa y prácticamente podía sentir que Komachi sentía que ella había ganado su discusión. Se sintió triste porque su victoria en circunstancias normales terminaría con su muerte ya que ella era enemiga de la paz que esperaba establecer. Mirando hacia atrás con una mirada cansada, dijo: "Eres libre de irte".

Komachi no pudo ocultar su sorpresa ni Tsunade cuando la escuchó decir: "¡Qué!" Sus tres amantes se movieron rápidamente para bloquear la puerta y sintió que Maki todavía lo miraba a través del cristal. Tsunade entró y se movió detrás de él para decir: "Naruto, no puedes. Ella le dirá a Danzou todo y todos ... cerca ... a ti estarán en peligro.

"Tomaremos medidas para escapar de cualquier juego de poder de Danzou", dijo Naruto aún mirando el Root Anbu.

"Pero significará irse ..."

"Lo sé", dijo Naruto volviéndose hacia Tsunade, "significa que obligaré a todos a elegir entre abandonar el pueblo o ser capturados y aún peor ..." Naruto se volvió hacia Komachi antes de decir: "Pero todos firmaron por mi sueño. Un sueño, que si sigo adelante con las dos opciones que todos creen que están abiertas para mí, moriría de todos modos. ¿Podemos cambiar el mundo si usamos las mismas tácticas que las de nuestros enemigos? Sé que el derramamiento de sangre puede ser inevitable, lo sé. Pero no dejes que se diga que yo o cualquier persona asociada con nuestro sueño mataría simplemente para cubrir nuestras propias pieles ".

Naruto asintió con la cabeza hacia la puerta y Komachi se levantó para caminar lentamente hacia ella. Primero miró a Tsunade, quien la observó un momento antes de darle la espalda. Anko hizo lo mismo y a Komachi le pareció que ella era portadora de algún gran pecado por el que la estaban condenando al ostracismo. Ella los pasó hasta que solo Yuugao le cerró el paso. Komachi pudo ver que la capitana de Anbu había aflojado su vaina para poder dibujarla fácilmente y cortarla. Los ojos de Yuugao estaban fríos y sabía que el Capitán no tendría problemas para hacer el acto. Pero sus ojos se movieron hacia Naruto y se suavizaron cuando el calor entró en ellos. Yuugao cerró los ojos y cuando abrieron, Komachi pudo ver la preocupación de que si cortaba al miembro de la Raíz, perdería algo precioso. Por lo tanto, con un clic, envainó por completo su espada y también le dio la espalda a la mujer.

La raíz Anbu miró al joven que la había dejado ir, pero rápidamente se lanzó a través de la puerta hacia la libertad. Cuando entró en la bahía médica propiamente dicha, pudo ver al Suna-nin mirando a través del cristal al jinchuriki con admiración mientras estiraba la mano para tocarlo. En ese sentido, Komachi se preguntó por qué lo único que sentía era que él era un tonto que acababa de sellar su destino.

Naruto se sentó solo en su departamento mientras esperaba que saliera el sol en el pueblo y donde había estado desde que dejó a Maki en su hotel. Pero, después de haber aplicado el mismo sello de localización que Koharu había colocado en Komachi. Estaba lleno de preocupación y autodesprecio que, en efecto, probablemente había obligado a sus amantes a una posición en la que perderían todo lo que apreciaban. Todo porque era demasiado cobarde para hacer lo que probablemente tenía que hacer. Después de que Komachi se fue, le explicó a sus tres amantes presentes que se prepararan para abandonar el pueblo y envió clones para informar a todos los demás. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, cuando el clon se dispersó, pareció que solo Tsume parecía enojado por su decisión, pero pensó que tenía que ver más con su hijo que por qué no había matado a la Raíz Anbu. Sin embargo, la verdad era que, menos la interrupción en la vida de todos que causaría, todavía sentía que había hecho lo correcto. Pero lo que causó su enojo fue el argumento de que si ella no hubiera sido capturada, él habría tenido un problema con su muerte. Se decía a sí mismo que debería haber dejado que Yuugao lo manejara, pero en ese momento había estado actuando por instinto. Lo único que le dio un poco de consuelo fue que podía decir honestamente que si el Anbu de la Raíz hubiera sido un hombre, todavía habría dejado ir a la persona.

"Un rio para tus pensamientos", interrumpió una voz.

Naruto se volvió hacia donde creía que había venido y, al hacerlo, la habitación se nubló por un momento antes de volver a enfocarse. Cuando lo hizo, todavía estaba en su departamento, aunque su madre estaba parada en el área de la cocina. Estaba vestida con su vestido normal de la casa mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa suave.

Naruto suspiró y se giró para mirar por la ventana antes de responder: "Dudo que valgan tanto".

"Naruto ... cariño", dijo Kushina caminando hacia su hijo.

"Mamá", dijo Naruto con cansancio, "bien podría haberle costado a todos todo lo que aprecian".

Kushina negó con la cabeza, aunque su hijo no lo vio cuando respondió: "No ... no todo. Todavía te tienen a ti.

"Un pequeño consuelo si Danzou nos expone. Quién sabe lo que tiene reservado para nosotros una vez que Komachi le cuente todo lo que aprendió.

"¿Por qué la dejaste ir entonces?"

"No lo sé." Dijo Naruto mirando al suelo desde su asiento.

Kushina sonrió mientras caminaba frente a Naruto. Ella se arrodilló frente a él colocando una mano sobre su rodilla y movió su rostro para poder mirarlo. "Sí, sí", dijo su tono severo pero amoroso. "La dejaste ir porque sabías que sería casi imposible retenerla y las dos opciones que te quedaban para neutralizarla ..."

"Asesinato a sangre fría o tomarla por la fuerza. Esas no eran opciones.

"Lo sé", dijo Kushina dando un apretón tranquilizador a su rodilla. Cuando su hijo la miró, ella dijo: "Si quieres saber lo que pienso. Hiciste lo correcto."

"Sin ofender mamá. Pero no puedes perder nada cuando las cosas van mal ".

"¿Cuál es tu ambición, Naruto?" Dijo su madre severamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos frente a ella.

"Es para terminar el ciclo de violencia entre las aldeas shinobi".

"Así es. También es un objetivo que muchos afirmaron haber tenido en el pasado. Pero esos hombres no habrían dejado ir a Root Anbu. La habrían matado para proteger su sueño. Kushina hizo una pausa cuando su hijo la miró antes de continuar, "En última instancia, es por eso que han fallado". Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de par en par ante sus palabras, por lo que los dejó hundirse antes de decir: "Te dirían que matar para evitar que un enemigo obtenga información que podrían usar para detenerte es una razón aceptable para quitarle la vida. Pero tu ambición es hacer del mundo shinobi un lugar donde incluso los enemigos de ayer sean amigos y aliados de hoy ".

"Sí, pero Danzou no me parece el tipo de persona que cambiará sus formas. Demonios, está trabajando con un hombre que lo odia solo para poder tener la guerra que siempre soñó, excepto con él a cargo.

"Y estoy de acuerdo contigo. Es muy posible que llegue un momento en que sea inevitable que se derrame sangre. Mañana, la misma mujer que perdonaste hoy puede morir a tus manos porque Danzou la envía tras de ti. Pero le diste la oportunidad de convertirse en algo diferente y es por eso que creo que lograrás tu sueño ".

Naruto le sonrió causando que la cara de la pelirroja se pusiera de color cuando momentáneamente perdió el foco recordando una sonrisa similar que había experimentado durante un clímax durante la primera sesión de Naruto con Yakumo. Desde entonces, Kushina se había asegurado de permanecer dentro de la luz verde cuando se encendía y tratar de enfocarse en cualquier cosa que no fuera el sexo dentro de la barrera. Ella obligó a su cuerpo a calmarse cuando su hijo dijo: "Aw, mamá, se supone que debes decir cosas así".

"Eso no significa que no les creo. Cariño, como ya mencioné, el otro Hokage habría terminado con la amenaza que representaba la mujer. Habrían dicho que era por el bien de la aldea e incluso podrían haber tenido razón. Pero lo que no habrían admitido es que también estaban actuando por miedo. El mismo miedo que sientes ahora y lo que te hace cuestionarte a ti mismo ". Arrodillándose de nuevo, apoyó las manos sobre sus rodillas y tuvo que luchar contra una imagen traviesa que su mente convocó ante sus ojos de qué más podría estar haciendo en su posición. Centrándose en la cara de su hijo, continuó: "Tienes razón. Mañana podría verse obligado a abandonar el pueblo y esconderse. Pero si hubieras matado a Komachi por el miedo que ahora sientes, ya habrías perdido el camino para completar tu sueño. Si, se podría decir que era necesario que tu ambición continuara sin cesar. Sin embargo, la verdad es que lo habrías estado haciendo para protegerte. Podía ver que sus palabras le estaban dando vueltas a su hijo, así que, dando un ejemplo, dijo: "Mira lo que pasó con los Uchiha. Si los ancianos e Itachi hubieran esperado a que ocurriera la rebelión, podrían haber puesto fin a la luz del día, donde todos los habrían visto traicionar a la aldea. No lo hicieron por una simple razón ". Si los ancianos e Itachi hubieran esperado a que ocurriera la rebelión, podrían haber puesto fin a la luz del día, donde todos los habrían visto traicionar a la aldea. No lo hicieron por una simple razón ". Si los ancianos e Itachi hubieran esperado a que ocurriera la rebelión, podrían haber puesto fin a la luz del día, donde todos los habrían visto traicionar a la aldea. No lo hicieron por una simple razón ".

"Para proteger al pueblo de experimentar una guerra civil", respondió Naruto antes de que su madre pudiera terminar su pensamiento.

"No", dijo Kushina sacudiendo la cabeza, "Lo hicieron por miedo. Temor de que pudieran perder lo que tenían. Itachi actuó para evitar que la aldea experimentara una guerra verdadera, pero también lo hizo por temor a perder a su hermano. Pero al actuar de la manera en que lo hicieron, los obligó a mantenerlo en secreto, lo que podría arrojarles la luz de la villanía en lugar de aquellos que habrían traído la guerra a la aldea. La verdad es que actuaron para protegerse y protegerse de la posibilidad de perder lo que querían. La verdad es que si hubieran estado dispuestos a permitir que ocurriera la rebelión o dejar que el Tercer Hokage tuviera más tiempo para resolver el asunto a través de la negociación, el asunto se habría resuelto realmente ".

"¿Qué pasa con las personas que habrían sido heridas si se rebelaran abiertamente?"

"¿No van a ser lastimados ahora si se cumple lo que temes de Sasuke?"

Naruto, una vez más, parecía sorprendido y su madre sonrió cuando dijo: "Tu corazón a corazón con Sakura por tus miedos fue muy esclarecedor".

"Escuchar a escondidas una conversación privada entre un hombre y su novia es bastante grosero", dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás al recordar la conversación que tuvo con Sakura durante el ejercicio del que habían formado parte con la Fuerza de Entrenamiento.

"Lo siento, pero ella fue bastante inflexible en que te des por vencido", dijo Kushina parándose para mirar por la ventana.

Naruto asintió pero respondió: "¿Cuál es tu punto?"

"El punto es que en el gran esquema de cosas que matan, Root Anbu podría haber sido lo más inteligente. Pero no hubiera sido lo correcto. En el fondo, tú y yo creemos que todos tus amantes entienden que es por eso que no están tan molestos como esperabas. Recuerda que Tsunade, Anko y Yuugao también la dejaron caminar.

"Eso es porque se lo pedí".

"Sin embargo, no los obligaste a hacerlo", dijo Kushina mirando a su hijo. "Además, creo que te estás preocupando por nada". La cara de Naruto se torció en una mirada de incredulidad que le hizo decir: "Ya han pasado varias horas y confía en mí cuando digo que Danzou no me parece del tipo que espera cuando ve una debilidad. Si Komachi ya le hubiera informado, entonces estoy seguro de que sus fuerzas ya estarían en movimiento.

"¿Cómo sabes que no lo son?"

Kushina sonrió con un brillo en sus ojos cuando respondió: "La intuición de las mujeres". A pesar de sus temores, Naruto sintió una sonrisa aparecer en su rostro y tuvo la sensación de que tal vez las cosas no habían salido tan mal como temía.

Komachi estaba parada en otra azotea mientras observaba el Konoha Grand Hotel. Se sorprendió de que, en lugar de apresurarse a informar a su maestro de lo que había aprendido, primero había regresado a donde

Yuugao la había derrotado. Después de dejar una pista para Towa en qué dirección se dirigía, se dirigió a su ubicación actual dejando señales para que Towa viajara. Sin embargo, fue una tarea bastante difícil ya que su chakra todavía estaba siendo restringido por el sello que Yuugao le había puesto. La razón por la que aún tenía que eliminarlo era porque pensaba que Yuugao de alguna manera había sentido su ubicación hacia Naruto, razón por la cual había estado confundida en cuanto a sus intenciones. Eso y el comentario que Tsunade había hecho sobre el hecho de que no había marcado a Maki había convencido a la mujer de que quienquiera que haya sido la que la atacó en el techo de la prisión varios meses atrás había puesto una marca en ella permitiendo que los demás la localizaran. Esa comprensión, junto con la aparente conversión de Naruto de Maki, la convenció de que no solo sabía lo que estaba sucediendo en la prisión, pero probablemente también sabría pronto que Danzou y Joseki habían unido fuerzas. Por lo tanto, mantuvo el sello de restricción de chakra en su lugar, ya que sabía que interferiría con la capacidad de localizar sellos para encontrarla.

La raíz Anbu sabía que debería haber llegado al laberinto subterráneo que Root había tomado después de la eliminación de los Uchiha. Se preguntó brevemente si Sasuke había sospechado alguna vez que debajo de sus pies Root había establecido una base en los túneles que sus propios antepasados habían preparado para almacenar los materiales que necesitarían para rebelarse. Sacudiendo su vuelo de fantasía, pensó en cómo debería haber informado inmediatamente a Danzou sobre todo lo que había aprendido. Pero ella justificó su curso de acción actual diciéndose a sí misma que era importante saber cómo reaccionó el jinchuriki ante la amenaza a su sueño de que ella era. Estaba pasando por alto convenientemente el hecho de que si realmente hubiera deseado hacerlo, todavía estaría cerca del edificio de apartamentos abandonado, los túneles que el grupo de Naruto estaba ocupando dejaban salir,

Sin embargo, esa preocupación resultó ser innecesaria ya que la mujer en cuestión hizo una pausa para mirar por la ventana sosteniendo una taza de un líquido humeante que Komachi asumió que era café. Sand Jounin escaneó los tejados haciendo que Komachi se escondiera más profundamente en las sombras. Ver a la mujer causó que Komachi se relajara y que no necesitaría contarle a Towa lo que había sucedido antes. Un sentimiento que la sorprendió, pero también destacó un hecho importante para ella. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Naruto.

Su entrenamiento le dijo que en su situación, Naruto tenía una de dos opciones. Ve a la ofensiva y destruye Root. O, admitir la derrota y correr. Que aparentemente regresaría a Maki a su habitación de hotel y que, como no los había visto entrar al edificio, supuso que había usado el mismo jutsu que le había permitido aparecer detrás de ella para ayudar a Yuugao, que aparentemente esperar la respuesta de Danzou parecía una tontería. Sin embargo, no era más tonto que dejarla ir en primer lugar. Fue otra acción que la mujer aún no podía entender.

"Komachi", dijo Towa sorprendiéndola mientras se acercaba silenciosamente detrás de ella. Se mostró cuando su cuerpo se tensó y le hizo preguntar: "¿Problemas?"

"N-no", dijo ella preguntándose por qué su corazón se aceleraba.

Towa la miró en silencio y, aunque no hizo nada tan evidente como encogerse de hombros, pareció creerla mientras decía: "Informe".

"El objetivo se reunió con el jinchuriki hoy temprano. Incluso la invitó a su apartamento. Supuse que ella se habría mudado, pero en cambio se desconectó y regresó a su hotel ". Komachi se sorprendió de lo fácil que le mintió a su compañero y también se preguntó por qué.

Pero a ella no se le permitió perseguir esos pensamientos, ya que Towa dijo: "Es posible que tengamos que intervenir. El Suna-nin ha tenido el tiempo adecuado para lograr que el Jinchuriki baje la guardia. Ella puede estar perdiendo el valor. En este punto, las sospechas sobre su muerte probablemente caerían sobre ella ". Komachi permaneció en silencio y su compañero le preguntó mientras preguntaba: "¿No estás de acuerdo?"

"No ... quiero decir que sí", dijo Komachi y estaba segura de que su cambio de opinión confundía a su pareja. Pensando rápidamente en sus pies, razonó: "Lord Danzou obviamente quería que un Suna-nin lo hiciera. Solo debíamos intervenir si el asesino de Joseki fallaba en el intento. Probablemente asumió que el jinchuriki habría resultado herido en el intento. Pero si actuamos y fallamos, arrojará sospechas sobre nuestro maestro si un par de Anbu intentan y no logran matar al jinchuriki ".

"Nuestras muertes podrían explicarse como un par de fanáticos que buscan vengarse de la bestia que lleva el niño".

Al escuchar a su compañero tan fácilmente encontrar una manera de cubrir un intento fallido de Naruto, Komachi recordó a Sai. Un joven y prometedor Anbu cuyo fracaso en matar a Sasuke le costó no solo su vida, sino que su reputación como táctica de deserción para acercarse al Uchiha nunca se reveló falsa. Todo el asunto le pareció a Komachi tan triste y darse cuenta de que se sentía así fue casi tan impactante como todo lo demás que había aprendido esa noche. "¿Debería pedirle permiso a Lord Danzou para actuar?" le preguntó a su pareja sintiendo el deseo de estar sola.

Towa asintió, y luego dirigió su atención hacia el edificio donde se alojaba la kunoichi Suna. Alejándose de su compañero, bajó las escaleras con la esperanza de que él le preguntara por qué no se escapó. Se puso algo de ropa que había robado en su camino para observar el hotel y comenzó a dirigirse al distrito de Uchiha. Mientras caminaba hacia su destino, admitió sentirse bastante desnuda sin su máscara Anbu. Se lo tocó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, pero no sintió la habitual sensación de orgullo con el que generalmente la llenaba el objeto de porcelana.

Moviéndose con las multitudes de la madrugada, también le pareció extraño que el entrenamiento de Danzou le hubiera permitido sentir orgullo mientras eliminaba sus otras emociones. En cierto nivel lo entendió ya que ese orgullo es lo que creía que los mantenía leales. Como aunque nunca darían voz a tal opinión, todos los miembros de Root sintieron que su falta de emoción y dedicación para terminar una misión sin importar los costos es lo que los elevó por encima incluso de los miembros especializados del Anbu normal. Ese orgullo también es lo que les hizo creer que al servir a Danzou estaban guiando a Konoha a su camino correcto.

Se detuvo por un momento para girar hacia el escaparate de una tienda solo para asegurarse de que no la siguieran. Aunque creía que el sello de supresión de chakra estaba enmascarando sus movimientos, sería una tontería ser descuidada. Lamentablemente, mientras miraba en el reflejo de la ventana cualquier signo de que alguien la estuviera mirando, buscó a su compañero Towa. Habían trabajado juntos durante años y si él se había percatado de su extraño comportamiento o incluso tenía una idea de los pensamientos que le pasaban por la cabeza, la cortaría en un instante.

Se distrajo por un momento mientras miraba más allá del cristal hacia lo que mostraba la ventana. Al ver el último modelo de computadora a la venta, sintió cierto parentesco con el dispositivo. Aunque todavía era una creación relativamente nueva, sabía lo suficiente sobre ellos como para saber que solo eran tan efectivos como la información conectada a ellos. Suponiendo que debido a la nueva información que había recibido, que estaba en conflicto con su programación de Root, que si fuera una computadora en este momento, su pantalla estaría leyendo, "No computa".

Avanzando, Komachi trató de ver la estratagema que Naruto esperaba lograr al dejarla ir. Sintió un poco de alivio cuando su entrenamiento de Raíz escupió un escenario en el que informar sobre lo que aprendió a Danzou hizo que el anciano se moviera contra el Hokage. Tendría que usar Root, revelando así su existencia continua, pero podría girarlo para que solo recientemente lo activara nuevamente al enterarse de lo que planeaba el jinchuriki. Pero su alivio de la confusión duró poco mientras buscaba las fallas en su teoría mientras estaba entrenada para hacerlo. La primera sería que Joseki tendría que estar ayudando a Naruto ya que esa habría sido la única forma para que el Jinchuriki supiera que había sido blanco de asesinato. Una posibilidad altamente improbable ya que Komachi había sido el que siguió al anciano después de su reunión con Danzou. El hombre solo se había reunido con sus compañeros de la línea dura una facción en la arena política de Suna que había defendido distanciarse de Konoha. La idea de que uniría fuerzas con un grupo que buscaba acercar las dos aldeas era ridícula. La única razón por la que estaba ayudando a Danzou era porque sabía que el anciano de Konoha cortaría rápidamente las relaciones amistosas con Suna. Y una vez que lo hiciera, Joseki podría pintar cualquier imagen de Konoha que quisiera sobre el muro de soledad que separaría las aldeas. La única razón por la que estaba ayudando a Danzou era porque sabía que el anciano de Konoha cortaría rápidamente las relaciones amistosas con Suna. Y una vez que lo hiciera, Joseki podría pintar cualquier imagen de Konoha que quisiera sobre el muro de soledad que separaría las aldeas. La única razón por la que estaba ayudando a Danzou era porque sabía que el anciano de Konoha cortaría rápidamente las relaciones amistosas con Suna. Y una vez que lo hiciera, Joseki podría pintar cualquier imagen de Konoha que quisiera sobre el muro de soledad que separaría las aldeas.

Abandonando la teoría como resultado de su lógica, trató de pensar en otra y se detuvo por completo como resultado de la idea que se le ocurrió a continuación. Siendo que Naruto la había dejado ir por su sueño. Casi se rió de lo absurdo de eso, que el joven la estaba dejando ir porque matarla a sangre fría significaba que había dejado de creer en un mundo donde la gente podía unirse como amigos a pesar de ser enemigos. En la superficie, parecía tan inverosímil que quería rechazarlo de inmediato. Pero no podía negar que si él la hubiera querido muerta, entonces lo estaría. Pero aun así, la idea de que estaba jugando todo por el hecho de que un puñado de momentos con ella y su muestra de misericordia le impediría decirle a Danzou todo lo que había aprendido simplemente no parecía posible.

Una vez más, Komachi se sintió como una máquina a la que se le habían dado algunos datos que no podía procesar. Fue entonces cuando con un momento de claridad fue golpeada por otra emoción que ni siquiera podía comenzar a comprender en este momento. Miró su reflejo en otro escaparate y vio una expresión que había visto solo unos momentos en el rostro de Suna-nin cuando salía del túnel en el que estaba retenida, admiración. Komachi al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sintiendo, rápidamente trató de procesarlo. Llegó a la conclusión de que, al menos, se derivaba de la creencia del jinchuriki en su sueño y su dedicación a él. Sin mencionar que parecía haber convencido a varios kunoichi de alto rango para creer también en él. Sin embargo, Komachi también podía admirar que él creía lo suficiente como para transmitirle su sueño.

"¿Y qué?" Pensó confundida. No podía encontrar ninguna ganancia positiva que él le dijera. De acuerdo, dio lugar a sus acciones, pero el resultado solo le traería dificultades, especialmente una vez que Danzou se dio cuenta. Fue entonces cuando fue golpeada con la sensación de que estaba parada en el meollo de algún evento importante. Se dio cuenta de que ella era el eje sobre el cual el futuro no solo de Konoha sino también del mundo Shinobi podía decidirse. Ella es un miembro sin rostro de una organización que se enorgullecía de su dedicación al objetivo de un hombre de ser el que marca los tiros y que no lloraría ni extrañaría su presencia si ella muriera en pos de ese objetivo. Entonces se dio cuenta de por qué sentía admiración por Naruto. Le había dado el poder de destruirlo a él y su objetivo, pero también a decidir qué haría con él. En ese momento también se dio cuenta de que nunca antes había sentido admiración y creía que decía todo lo que necesitaba sobre su vida hasta ahora. Se recuperó y comenzó a moverse nuevamente, ya que necesitaba darle su informe a Danzou, ya que eso era lo que se esperaba de ella.

Naruto regresó a su departamento después de pasar el día entrenando con Kakashi. Todo el día había estado nervioso mientras esperaba las primeras señales de que Danzou estaba en movimiento. Sin embargo, cuando el día llegó a su fin, se preguntó qué estaba haciendo el anciano y cuándo haría su movimiento. Trató de sentir a Komachi para obtener una idea, pero su habilidad aún estaba bloqueada, como lo había estado todo el día. Consideró ir a Ino, pero se detuvo al recordar cómo Sakura le había informado lo molesta que estaba. Sin embargo, no es que él pudiera culparla, ya que no solo era evidente para él que estaba teniendo dudas sobre estar atado a él, sino que su acción podría haberla forzado a una vida a la fuga con él.

Decidió hablar con ella a su regreso a la Fuerza de Entrenamiento, siempre que Danzou no se moviera contra él, Naruto decidió irse a casa y descansar un poco. Había querido llamar a sus amantes, pero sentía prudencia mantener un perfil bajo al menos hasta que Danzou atacara. Sin embargo, recibió una sorpresa cuando al entrar a su departamento encontró a Komachi arrodillado en su cama casi como una mujer noble, pero desnuda. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando con la boca abierta, así que cerró la puerta detrás de él y la cerró con llave.

"¿Q-qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó tratando de concentrarse en la situación y no en el hecho de que ella estaba desnuda.

El cuerpo del Anbu en realidad se coloreó ligeramente cuando dijo nerviosamente: "No lo hice ... yo ... guardé lo que aprendí para mí". Naruto sabía que su rostro registraba su sorpresa cuando ella dijo: "No lo esperabas".

"No sabía qué esperar", admitió Naruto. "No te dejé ir exactamente después de darle al asunto mucha previsión y planificación. Yo ... supongo que se podría decir que se sintió como lo correcto. Aunque estaría mintiendo si dijera que imagino que terminaría con ti arrodillado en mi cama desnudo.

"Elijo no decirle a Lord Danzou. No estoy seguro de por qué, pero como dijiste, supongo que se sintió bien.

"¿Y por qué estás desnuda y en mi cama?"

"Así fue como la antigua kunoichi saludaría a aquellos con quienes hayan elegido acostarse. Fue para demostrar que no estaban ocultando ninguna arma. Al no decirle a Danzou, ahora me he convertido en parte de tu conspiración, y desde que pareces ganar algo de influencia sobre las mujeres con las que estás. Esta parece ser la forma más práctica de convencer a tus aliados de que él no me envió como espía.

"Práctico, pero ¿no sería este el momento en que normalmente estarías viendo a Maki?"

Komachi sacudió la cabeza y dijo: "Nos han quitado ese detalle". Le ha hecho saber a Joseki que no completará su misión. Además, ella le ha dicho que, en caso de sufrir algún daño, irá a Kazekage. Naruto sonrió causando que el Anbu Raíz preguntara: "¿No lo sabías?"

"No, no tuve oportunidad de hablar con ella desde ayer. Pensé que el sello en tu boca te impedía revelar los secretos de Danzou.

"Ya conocías el complot, diciéndote que terminó de ninguna manera lo compromete. Sin embargo, si hiciera preguntas específicas, no podría responder.

"Supongo que no tiene sentido preguntar si Danzou o Joseki van a actuar contra ella entonces. El sello que le puse debería alertarme si está en peligro entonces. Cuando ella no respondió, él asumió que el sello le impedía responder, así que comenzó a moverse hacia la cama y se sentó junto a la mujer arrodillada. "¿Cuál sería la respuesta adecuada del antiguo shinobi al encontrar una kunoichi esperándolos?"

"No estoy seguro", respondió Komachi solo después de haber descubierto el hecho al investigar para una misión en la que necesitaba seducir a un noble. Sin embargo, no había necesitado implementarlo para el personaje que había creado para la misión. Ella solo había usado si Naruto desarmaba cualquier desconfianza que él pudiera haber sentido hacia ella.

Nunca se había imaginado que él la creería tan rápidamente, lo que mostró al ahuecar su rostro y decirle: "Creo que lo sé". Él la besó suavemente sorprendiendo al Anbu con su ternura, ya que ella había imaginado que rápidamente se dedicaría a follarla para ganar su influencia. Pero a medida que el beso crecía más y más, algo le dijo que rápidamente no estaba en las cartas para ella.

Kushina levantó la vista cuando la luz se puso verde. Ella iba a moverse rápidamente hacia el campo, pero se detuvo cuando su curiosidad comenzó a actuar. Intentó decirse a sí misma que se debía a que se preguntaba quién involucraría a su hijo en un acto sexual durante la crisis actual. O debido a que ella intentaba entender por qué Naruto lo permitiría cuando Danzou podría moverse contra él.

Lo último que quería admitir era que podría haber sido porque, desde su momento fuera de la luz, quería sentir algo así nuevamente. No, desde ese momento había tratado de desterrar todos los pensamientos sexuales de su psique. No es una cosa fácil en particular teniendo en cuenta las numerosas veces cada día que necesitaría retirarse a una de las dos barreras verdes que surgirían en la recreación de su departamento cuando él estaba ocupado con un amante. Fue una prueba particularmente difícil de su resolución en los pocos momentos después de que apareciera la luz. Sin embargo, logró ganar la batalla de la voluntad entre su mente y su cuerpo. Sin embargo, no antes de sentir un calor contra sus labios y una ligera caricia en su pecho que desapareció cuando entró en la luz.

Komachi se dejó empujar hacia atrás cuando el beso se calentó más y Naruto comenzó a acariciar suavemente su pecho. Aunque el kunoichi había estado con varios hombres antes e incluso con una mujer, todos esos hechos habían estado relacionados con las misiones. Allí nunca se había permitido perderse del placer. Principalmente desde entonces, el sexo era un medio para lograr un fin mayor. Incluso ahora, sin embargo, su entrenamiento estaba interfiriendo con su deseo de dejar ir. Un hecho que su mente no la dejaría olvidar cuando Naruto terminó el beso y comenzó a moverse por su cuerpo. Él tomó una posición entre sus piernas para besar sus labios inferiores. Su entrenamiento le ayudó a mostrarle una imagen de cómo podía apretar las piernas y con un giro rápido acabar con él.

Parpadeó la imagen, y luego descubrió que seguir con su entrenamiento se convirtió en un problema cuando su lengua comenzó a lamer su arrebato. Ella no gimió abiertamente, pero dejó escapar un grito ahogado. Al igual que antes, Komachi no estaba seguro de qué hacer. Las otras veces que había tenido intimidad había estado usando alias. Por lo tanto, ella ya había descubierto cómo actuar durante esos tiempos. Le pareció una gran reprimenda de su vida hasta ese momento que no sabía cómo debía actuar en un momento como este.

Ella descubrió que estaba preocupada por cómo iba a salir. ¿Estaba frígida? ¿Debería ser más activa en su relación sexual? Sin embargo, su reflexión interna llegó a su fin cuando Naruto terminó su cunnilingus. Ella lo miró con preocupación, pero él la tranquilizó con una sonrisa amable antes de levantarse y quitarse la ropa. Luego se arrastró entre sus piernas nuevamente y colocó su polla dura contra su entrada antes de preguntar: "¿Estás seguro?"

Komachi asintió, y luego jadeó cuando la polla de Naruto comenzó a extender sus entrañas. Él no se movió dándole la oportunidad de adaptarse, pero también como si fuera consciente de sus pensamientos internos, dijo: "Todo lo que debería preocuparte es hacer lo que se siente bien".

Mirando fijamente sus gentiles ojos azules, ella respondió: "No sé ... no sé qué es eso. Me siento como una máquina que de repente ha superado su programación. Ni siquiera estoy realmente seguro de quién soy ".

Naruto acarició suavemente la mejilla de la mujer mientras susurraba suavemente: "Entonces lo descubriremos juntos". Terminó su declaración besándola, a lo que siguió moviéndose lentamente dentro de ella. Komachi gimió cuando se encontró agarrando a Naruto por los hombros mientras él lánguidamente se vaciaba y la llenaba. Para Komachi era la primera vez que realmente se sentía conectada a algo desde que había completado su entrenamiento de Raíz. El rostro de Naruto se volvió borroso cuando la alegría y la tristeza del niño se agitaron dentro de ella como resultado de los sentimientos enterrados que comenzaron a florecer en la mujer una vez más. Su amante se inclinó para besar esas lágrimas y luego se inclinó junto a su oído para susurrar: "Dime lo que quieres".

"Más", gimió Komachi, "quiero sentir más".

"Como quieras", dijo antes de besarla en el cuello mientras su ritmo se aceleraba. Luego se abrió camino hacia abajo, donde tomó uno de sus pezones en su boca.

Komachi siseó de placer mientras Naruto estimulaba cada vez más sus centros de placer. Una vez más, comenzó a preocuparse si debería estar haciendo más por él, así que le preguntó: "¿Q-qué hay de ti? ¿Es bueno para ti también?

"Komachi, es fantástico".

"Pero qué ..."

"Shh, que esta noche se trate de dejarme darte la bienvenida a mi familia".

"F-familia", dijo Komachi sintiendo una sensación de calidez por la palabra.

Naruto volvió a poner su rostro sobre el de ella cuando dijo: "Sí, familia. No solo quiero tu lealtad. Quiero algo mucho más precioso que eso ".

"¿Q-qué es eso?", Preguntó Komachi sintiendo su cuerpo tensarse por algo poderoso que surgiera.

"Tu corazón", respondió antes de besarla suavemente de nuevo.

Los ojos de Komachi se abrieron tanto por sus palabras como cuando de repente explotó en un nivel de éxtasis que no sabía que existía. Ella apartó su boca de la de él para gritar de placer mientras se aferraba fuertemente a él. Una segunda y más poderosa sacudió su cuerpo cuando una avalancha de calor líquido chamuscó su interior debido al propio clímax de Naruto provocado por sus músculos internos espasmódicos que masajeaban su polla.

Komachi se desmayó por un momento, pero cuando regresó todavía estaba conectada con su amante. Ella le sonrió gentilmente, algo extraño en su rostro, por lo que temía que fuera espeluznante. Sin embargo, Naruto no dio señales de que lo fuera y se rió entre dientes mientras decía: "Creo que me gustó eso".

"Podemos ir de nuevo si necesitas más tiempo para decidir", respondió el rubio flexionando su polla. Komachi gimió ligeramente ante el pequeño turno antes de asentir con la cabeza, lo que provocó que Naruto comenzara a agitar nuevamente sus entrañas.

Maki se paró frente a una puerta. Estaba nerviosa porque, en cierto sentido, pasar por eso sería una decisión que alteraría la vida. Aunque en verdad ella sabía que ya había tomado varias de esas decisiones. Lo más notable fue que le dijo a Joseki que ya no estaría asociada con su causa y que, en caso de que Naruto sufriera algún daño, se aseguraría de que la culpa recayera directamente sobre él.

Naturalmente, el anciano no había sido feliz. Había tratado de recordarle cómo había sido la Hoja la que había matado a su equipo durante la invasión. Una invasión provocada por la disminución de los ingresos de Konoha al vender sus servicios al Daimyo de los países vecinos de Suna con descuentos masivos o sus prácticas comerciales desleales. Aún así, su diatriba cayó de bruces ante lo que ella había presenciado antes. Naruto al dejar ir a Kunoichi de la Raíz le mostró que él era más que palabras, incluso si sus acciones podrían tener un efecto desastroso en su futuro.

Después de que el kunoichi se había ido, les había contado a sus otros amantes cómo deseaba manejar lo que pudiera seguir. Luego se volvió hacia ella y se disculpó por haberla atrapado en una situación tan problemática. Todo lo que podía hacer era reírse, ya que le había recordado que estaba allí porque había planeado matarlo. La rubia había sonreído por un momento antes de responder: "Oh, sí". Aún podía ver que estaba preocupado, así que le pedí que la devolviera a su habitación de hotel. Los había enviado a Hiraish a su habitación y cuando ella le preguntó cómo había colocado un sello en su interior. Él le había mostrado el que había puesto en su bolsa de lona cuando ella comenzó a mostrar interés en él.

Al darle una llave, él le preguntó si podía colocarle un sello temporal en caso de que tuviera que acudir en su ayuda. Sabiendo que ella era un objetivo era una posibilidad real, asintió y recibió un sello que parecía una X rodeada por un círculo. Había desaparecido rápidamente causando que ella supusiera que era del mismo tipo que él había usado para vigilar a Komachi. Ella había preguntado si eso era lo que Tsunade había querido decir con marcado. Pero el rubio sacudió la cabeza y le dijo: "Ese sello es un poco más permanente e íntimo".

Tenía la llave en la cerradura y ahora se preguntaba si estaba lista para algo más permanente e íntimo. Recordando las miradas en los rostros de las otras mujeres, ya que habían pedido a su amante que tuviera cuidado antes de correr la voz sobre la necesidad de todos de prepararse para el juego de Danzou contra ellas, sintió un deseo de sentir algo similar. También suponía que estar parado frente a la puerta no tenía sentido ya que el hecho de que ya había viajado al lugar de Naruto significaba que estaba lista para comprometerse por completo, especialmente porque había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar mientras se aseguraba de que ya no la siguieran. .

Al abrir la puerta, se sorprendió al ver lo que la esperaba. Es decir, el de Naruto y la kunoichi de la raíz acostado desnudo debajo de las sábanas después de obviamente haber disfrutado de la felicidad coital. Ninguno de los dos parecía sorprendido de verla haciendo que recordara el sello que Naruto le había aplicado. Pero Naruto preguntó: "¿Te importaría cerrar la puerta?"

Maki obedeció rápidamente mientras su piel se sonrojaba de vergüenza debido a su mirada boquiabierta a los dos amantes. "Parece que has resuelto tu problema de Root".

Naruto dio una pequeña media sonrisa mientras se sentaba. Komachi se dio la vuelta para que ella estuviera acostada sobre su estómago, lo que provocó que se estirara y colocara su mano en la parte baja de su espalda. La raíz Anbu suspiró como si la pequeña mancha de calor de él tuviera el mismo efecto que un incendio en una persona que venía de una tormenta invernal. "Todavía no", dijo Naruto apartando los ojos de la parte trasera expuesta de su nuevo amante, "Pero Komachi ha aceptado ayudar con eso".

"¿Entonces has puesto tu marca en ella?" Maki preguntó su tono con un toque de anhelo.

"No, todavía no", respondió el hombre rubio mientras retiraba su mano. De pie y sin vergüenza por su falta de vestimenta, agregó: "Planeo modificar el sello que usa Danzou". Cerrando con la kunaichi Suna, preguntó: "¿Es esa la razón por la que has venido esta noche? Deseas llevar mi marca.

Perdiéndose en las esferas azules que él llamó ojos, ella respondió por instinto, "S-sí".

Él le sonrió cuando se detuvo a centímetros de ella y le preguntó con voz ronca: "¿Es esa la única razón por la que viniste?"

Muy consciente de su presencia física, ella respondió: "N-no".

Naruto luego se inclinó besándola con avidez, a lo que ella también respondió rápidamente. Maki envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras presionaba su cuerpo más cerca del suyo. Se separaron para tomar aire y Maki se apartó lo suficiente como para besar su cuerpo. Le prestó atención a sus pezones antes de moverse más abajo. Cayendo de rodillas se encontró cara a cara con su polla extremadamente erecta. Acariciándolo suavemente, estaba a punto de llevárselo a la boca cuando Komachi se dejó caer a su lado. El Suna-nin miró a la mujer por un momento y pensó lo extraño que era eso, aunque ambos habían pertenecido a organizaciones que creían en filosofías similares. Si se hubieran conocido en diferentes circunstancias, lo más probable es que estén en la garganta del otro. En cambio, Maki se deslizó para que el Anbu de la Raíz pudiera acceder al palo de placer de Naruto.

Naruto gimió de placer cuando los dos kunoichi se arrodillaron cara a cara con su polla entre ellos y pasaron la boca sobre ella limpiándola de la esencia combinada de él y Komachi para que pudiera usarla una vez más.

Kushina estaba acostada en la cama con solo sus sábanas de seda cubriendo su cuerpo nubil. A decir verdad, incluso eso le resultaba bastante restrictivo, ya que siempre había preferido dormir desnuda. Pero lo que realmente le impedía disfrutar de un sueño reparador era la luz verde que provenía de la lámpara de la mesa de noche. Después de que el que estaba en la sala de estar se había apagado, Kushina había imaginado que Naruto había terminado por la noche. Pero en el caso de que él no fuera así, pensó que se prepararía para la cama de todos modos.

Sin embargo, sabía que esa no era la razón de su incapacidad para dormir, ya que brillaba lo suficiente como para haber dormido mientras estaba encendida antes. No, la inquietud de Kushina surgió de su curiosidad por experimentar una vez más la dicha que tuvo como resultado de su exposición accidental al placer que sentiría fuera de la luz. Miró fijamente la luz que luchaba contra sus más bajos deseos.

Intentó pensar en otra cosa para distraerla del calor sexual que estaba sintiendo. También ajustó su posición para darle la espalda a la lámpara, pero contuvo un gemido cuando las sábanas de seda se arrastraron sobre sus pezones endurecidos. También le llamó la atención el hecho de que se había humedecido bastante entre las piernas.

Intentó cerrar los ojos con fuerza esperando que llegara el sueño, pero fue asaltada por las pocas imágenes que había recibido del tiempo de Naruto con Yakumo. Abrió los ojos y miró por encima del hombro a la lámpara. Mirando hacia otro lado, se echó hacia atrás y con un clic arrojó la habitación a la oscuridad que pronto se llenó con los sonidos de sus gemidos.

Naruto asintió para sí mismo mientras golpeaba a Maki mientras un clon K hacía lo mismo con Komachi. Los dos kunoichi se inclinaron mientras se paraban agarrando un apoyabrazos de su silla, mientras se enfrentaban mientras su respectivo Naruto los follaba por detrás. Naruto extendió la mano para agarrar los senos de Maki mientras los usaba como asideros para empujarse dentro de ella más y más fuerte. Su clon para no quedarse atrás decidió agacharse y comenzó a frotar el clítoris de Komachi haciendo que la kunoichi jadeara.

Los dos Naruto comenzaron a tratar de superar al otro y pronto ninguna de las mujeres pudo mantener los pies plantados debido a la fuerza de los empujes que recibieron. Miró la cara de Komachi y vio que parecía que estaba luchando contra sus gemidos. Por la sonrisa en la cara de su clon mientras miraba a Maki, sospechaba que ella estaba haciendo lo mismo. Adivinando que él y su clon no fueron los únicos que intentaron actuar entre sí, comenzó a concentrarse en llevar a su amante al clímax.

El clon sintió sus intenciones cuando comenzó a provocar y modificar las diversas zonas erógenas de Komachi. Como resultado, pronto las dos mujeres fueron llevadas al límite, las cuales fueron empujadas hacia la maravilla orgásmica. Naruto y su clon vivieron la experiencia cuando ambas mujeres tensaron el único movimiento que era el de los músculos que solo no se veían. Sus momentos de felicidad terminaron y ambas mujeres se arrodillaron haciendo que las pollas enterradas dentro de ellas se resbalaran y descansaron sus cabezas sobre los reposabrazos que habían estado agarrando momentos antes. Naruto se tomó un momento para admirar la pequeña marca del zorro en el trasero de Maki antes de disipar su clon y gruñir cuando las sensaciones de ser bolas dentro de Komachi inundaron su cerebro. Resistió el impulso de venir mientras tomaba asiento en su silla con su erección de pie.

Ambos kunoichi se centraron en su miembro rígido y se arrastraron hacia el frente de la silla. Allí trabajaron juntos para sacarlo, lo que ciertamente no tomó mucho, ya que llegó casi tan pronto como sus lenguas tocaron su herramienta. "Joder", gritó Naruto mientras sus caderas se levantaban de su silla debido en parte a que había experimentado el doble de la sensación sin venir. Ambos kunoichi continuaron ignorando la ducha blanca mientras se concentraban en tratar de extender a sus amantes el disfrute de su orgasmo concentrando sus lenguas en su órgano sensible. El último chorro aterrizó en la lengua de Maki cuando ella lo usó para sondear su raja.

Naruto se recostó en su silla y observó con ojos encapuchados cómo la preocupación que había soportado la mayor parte del día desapareció de su cuerpo dejándolo cansado cuando Maki y Komachi comenzaron a limpiar sus rostros de su semilla. Al ver que su amante parecía listo para salir, terminaron de arreglarse y se pusieron de pie. Lo guiaron a su cama, donde lo acostaron y treparon a cada lado de él. Bañado en el calor de sus nuevos amantes, Naruto no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo reaccionarían Danzou y Joseki ante la repentina inversión de su plan para matarlo.

Yugito entró en la oficina del Raikage. Después de haber sido sacada del servicio activo desde su cercana captura por Akatsuki, esperaba que su convocación se debiera a una misión. Asintiendo con la cabeza hacia Mabui cuando entró, se detuvo frente al líder de su aldea. "Bien, estás aquí", dijo A pesadamente al levantar la vista de varios archivos en su escritorio.

Yugito miró hacia abajo y sintió un frío escalofrío de miedo en su estómago al notar algunas de las imágenes en los archivos que el Raikage estaba mirando. Uno de ellos presentó a Temari, así como a otros shinobi prominentes de las aldeas de Konoha y Suna. Sin embargo, lo mantuvo bajo control cuando se encontró con la mirada de su líder y le preguntó: "¿Tiene una misión para mí, señor?"

A asintió mientras se levantaba de su escritorio. Se volvió para mirar por las ventanas de su oficina y respondió: "Sí, como habrás escuchado, Konoha y Suna han participado en una serie de ejercicios de entrenamiento. Afirman que esperan construir un sentido de amistad entre sus dos pueblos ".

"¿Alguien dice que ese no es el caso?" ella preguntó.

Su líder la miró alzando una ceja y le preguntó: "¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

"Bueno ... han estado en eso por meses. Si me llamas a tu oficina para discutirlo, algo debe haber cambiado para que consideres levantar la prohibición de las misiones que me impusiste ".

A regresó a su escritorio y con un profundo suspiro dijo: "Ya he pasado de considerar enviarte. Una fuente que hemos colocado cerca de Joseki de repente se enteró de que esta fuerza está entrenando para una invasión de Lightning Country. En varios meses, Konoha comenzará a entrenar cerca de Suna en un terreno similar a nuestra frontera sur. Esta Fuerza de Entrenamiento está aprendiendo cómo trabajar juntos en entornos en los que se encontrarían durante una marcha en Kumogakure ".

Sabiendo que eso no era cierto, Yugito preguntó: "¿Qué tan seguro está de esta información?"

Mabui respondió por su líder diciendo: "Nuestro espía ha operado en Suna durante años y ha logrado un puesto en la casa del élder Joseki. Lo que aprende es esporádico, pero generalmente se confirma ".

Temiendo y creyendo que Joseki estaba tratando de que su casa hiciera su trabajo sucio de conducir una cuña entre Suna y Konoha, ella dijo: "¿Has considerado que tal vez nos están dando información falsa?"

"Esa siempre es una posibilidad", respondió A. "Pero no veo ninguna razón para no actuar en consecuencia. El odio de Joseki hacia Konoha es bien conocido, así que incluso si nos está incitando a la acción, no veo ninguna razón para no actuar. Si completas con éxito tu misión, entonces la amenaza que representa esta Fuerza de entrenamiento colapsará cuando Konoha y Suna empiecen a desconfiar el uno del otro.

"Y si es una estratagema para darles una razón para invadir".

"Dudoso, para ganar eso tendrías que fallar. Puede que nos esté incitando a actuar como aparentemente temes, pero no tiene forma de saber cuál es nuestro objetivo ".

A asintió con la cabeza a Mabui, quien rápidamente dio un paso adelante y le entregó a Yugito un paquete. Yugito lo abrió cuando la secretaria dijo: "Dentro está tu objetivo, así como los medios para completar tu tarea".

Yugito asintió manteniendo sus emociones bajo control. Se volvió y se preguntó cómo podría fallar en su misión sin causar una guerra entre su hogar y Konoha. Pero mientras su mente se volvía vacía, rezó para que Naruto pudiera ver un camino a través de la estratagema actual de sus enemigos que ella no podía.

Próximo objetivo: Mabui


	33. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 33

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío. Además, esta historia es una ficción de limón, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan. Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora. Gracias.

Capítulo 33: Objetivo: Mabui

Komachi miró a Naruto y la kunoichi de Suna con la que había pasado la noche. Ella sonrió suavemente, todavía un gesto desconocido para su rostro, pero uno que ella imaginaba se convertiría en una característica habitual. Sin embargo, por el momento necesitaría emitir las apariencias del asesino sin emociones por un tiempo más. Se dirigió a la puerta para irse, ya que necesitaba regresar a sus deberes de raíz ya que trabajaba dieciséis horas al día. Una hazaña bastante fácil cuando uno no tenía amigos ni vida exterior. Mirando hacia la cama, colocó una mano sobre su pelvis y notó la marca en los labios de su coño que le había pedido a Naruto que le pusiera. Después de cumplir con sus deberes, se reuniría con Naruto nuevamente para modificar el sello en su boca.

Una vez que estuvo en el pasillo, salió del edificio de apartamentos como una sombra y se dirigió hacia el distrito de Uchiha. Al entrar en un edificio que solía albergar una panadería, se movió hacia atrás y presionó un botón ubicado debajo de una mesa de madera donde se había preparado la masa para pan. Una sección de la esquina del piso cayó media pulgada antes de deslizarse hacia un lado al exponer una escalera. Ella descendió rápidamente cuando la entrada se cerró detrás de él y salió a un área cavernosa que los Uchiha habían planeado usar en su rebelión. No sabía si la caverna había existido antes de la fundación de Konoha o si la Uchiha la había creado. Pero sí sabía que Danzou lo había expandido en gran medida agregando un túnel a su casa, así como varios que conducían fuera de la aldea.

Al informar a un comandante de la raíz, supo que estaba programada para relevar a uno de los dos shinobi asignados para vigilar a Danzou. Dirigiéndose por el túnel, ella asintió con la cabeza al hombre que debía aliviar y sin palabras tomó su lugar cuando él se alejó. Esperó afuera de la puerta durante más de una hora hasta que se abrió revelando la cabina del ascensor cuando Danzou salió seguido de Towa, quien había aliviado al hombre que había estado vigilando donde se abría el ascensor en la mansión. Danzou no reconoció su presencia cuando ella caminó detrás de él, junto a Towa, y tampoco lo esperaba. Al entrar de nuevo en la sección principal de la caverna, se sorprendió un poco al ver a Joseki esperándolos. Adivinando que lo habían dejado pasar por la entrada del distrito de Uchiha, supuso que no importaba si él sabía dónde estaba Root, solo que no lo habían visto hablando con Danzou.

"Élder Joseki", dijo Danzou inclinando la cabeza, "confío en que hayas reconsiderado permitir que este Maki viva".

"Te lo dije Danzou. No voy a sacrificar a mi pueblo ".

"Pero ella ya no es tu gente". Danzou dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Es un sentimiento tonto como ese lo que conducirá a tu caída. Quizás el mío también, ya que no puedo moverme contra el jinchuriki sin implicarte. Si bien eso puede ser atractivo para mí en el futuro, ahora es solo un obstáculo. "

Joseki frunció el ceño cuando dijo:" Es por eso que actuar contra Maki también nos causaría problemas. Ella es lo suficientemente inteligente como para cubrir sus bases y estoy seguro de si algo le sucede. Ella habrá establecido alguna forma de implicarme. Ella vendrá de nuevo.

"Como quieras, pero dudo que quisieras reunirte solo para decirme que me mantenga alejado de tu gente".

"Reconozco que he cometido un error, así que he venido para informarles que he tomado medidas para encontrar otra forma de que se retire el shinobi de la Fuerza de Entrenamiento".

Danzou se inclinó sobre su bastón con interés y dijo: "Cuéntalo".

"Uno de los sirvientes en mi casa es en realidad un espía a largo plazo de Kumo. No saben que lo he convertido en uno de mis títeres, así que confíen en la información que he dejado escapar a lo largo de los años ".

Danzou se rió entre dientes mientras decía: "Sin duda, información que ha debilitado a tus enemigos. Sin embargo, ¿cómo compensa esto tu error? Han sabido sobre la Fuerza de Entrenamiento durante meses.

Joseki frunció el ceño pero no respondió a la púa mientras respondía: "Es cierto, pero he dejado escapar que todas estas maniobras se están preparando para una invasión de Kumo".

Danzou inclinó la cabeza con respecto al movimiento cuando dijo: "Inteligente, el Raikage es lo suficientemente impulsivo y paranoico como para creer tal rumor. La pregunta es, sin embargo, ¿cómo va a reaccionar?

Joseki se encogió de hombros y respondió: "Realmente no importa. Probablemente costará algunas vidas, pero tendrá que ser lo suficientemente astuto como para terminar culpándonos mutuamente. Eso limitará lo que puede hacer ya que sus fuerzas aún no están preparadas para participar en una guerra ".

Danzou asintió y agregó: "Puede ser prudente de nuestra parte tratar de descubrir su movimiento nosotros mismos para atrapar a sus agentes en el acto".

"Pensé que todo lo que querías era terminar con la amenaza que la Fuerza de Entrenamiento representa para tu operación en la prisión".

"Lo fue", dijo Danzou lo más apasionado que pudo. "Pero este movimiento que hiciste tiene el potencial de mucho más. Piénsalo. Pillamos al agente del Raikage en el acto de algún tipo de sabotaje. El Raikage no podrá fijar ese movimiento en un padre demasiado ansioso esta vez. Sin mencionar que con el empuje correcto, el Hyuuga podría ser fácilmente maniobrado para exigir algún tipo de retribución. Si Tsunade se niega, pierde su posición entre los clanes. Pero, si ella decide seguir adelante y exige represalias, eso puede desencadenar una guerra con Kumo. Eso los obligará a buscar aliados que probablemente sean Iwa ".

"Eso probablemente significaría que Kirigakure no se aliará con ellos debido a ese incidente hace unos diez años", dijo Joseki.

"La tragedia del paso de Yosuga, muchos shinobi de Kiri todavía guardan rencor contra Iwa por su traición allí". Danzou dijo con un breve asentimiento. "Creo que sería irónico que Gaara y Tsunade formaran esta Fuerza de Entrenamiento para fomentar un espíritu cooperativo entre nuestras aldeas que podríamos desatar sobre nuestros enemigos. Tendríamos la ventaja de solo saber cómo trabajar juntos ".

No parecía que a Joseki le gustara la idea de trabajar con Konoha por más tiempo, pero al final tener una ventaja contra Iwa resultó bastante tentador. Por lo tanto, asintiendo con la cabeza, preguntó: "Entonces, ¿cómo debemos preceder? No tendremos ninguna idea de a qué van a apuntar ".

"Es cierto, pero los objetivos que tienen para elegir no serán tan variados como temes. Hagan lo que hagan, tendrá que fomentar la desconfianza entre nosotros. Eso significa que tendría que ser algo que se podría fijar únicamente en un Suna-nin, pero que tendría consecuencias dolorosas para Konoha. Haré que algunos de mis analistas lo analicen y tendremos una lista de posibles objetivos antes de que se sirva el desayuno ". Levantando su bastón, dijo: "Si quieres unirte a mí. Me gustaría otro juego de shogi también ".

"Supongo que eso podría arreglarse. Me gustaría ver qué inventan tus hombres.

Komachi observó a los dos hombres alejarse antes de seguir detrás, sintiéndose mal del estómago. Cómo los dos hombres podían verse a sí mismos como campeones de sus aldeas después de lo que acababa de presenciar que no podía entender. Sintió una mayor gratitud hacia Naruto que nunca antes, ahora que ahora estaba cuestionando lo que había sido entrenada para creer. Ahora también se veía a sí misma como la espada de Naruto que apuntaba a la garganta del anciano, ya que estaba segura de que Danzou ni siquiera podía comprender la posibilidad de que uno de sus asesinos sin emociones pudiera comenzar a interrogarlo. Era un descuido que le costaría lo que ella prometió.

Nanabi fue guiado a un camarote dentro de la mansión del alcaide. Se sintió un poco nerviosa por lo que la reunión le había reservado, ya que al llegar había sido conducida y presentada un vestido rojo de seda. Casi se había negado, pero su curiosidad ganó, por lo que se había cambiado antes de ser guiada a su ubicación actual por el hombre número dos del alcaide Bekko. Él permaneció en la puerta después de abrirla y le indicó que entrara. Nanabi caminó lentamente, observando la riqueza en exhibición, antes de acercarse a Akame. La observó atentamente, pero no mostró ningún signo de desearla de manera sexual. Calcular esta reunión sería estrictamente comercial. Ella se relajó, lo que la sorprendió un poco. No estaba segura de por qué no había cedido a la curiosidad que sentía por el sexo, pero suponía que tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que cualquier encuentro en sus circunstancias actuales simplemente la dejaría sintiéndose usada. Y ella había experimentado ese sentimiento lo suficiente durante sus cien años de prisión.

"Me alegra que hayas decidido aceptar mi oferta", dijo Akame guiándola a una silla que sacó para ella.

Nanabi tomó el asiento ofrecido que él empujó para ella cuando ella respondió: "Cuando el maestro silbe, sus perros no deberían venir corriendo".

"De hecho ..." dijo Akame dejando una pausa embarazada que Nanabi pensó que era donde debía dar el nombre de su cuerpo.

Naturalmente, tenía un pequeño problema porque en realidad no lo sabía y, a pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de los departamentos de interrogatorios de Konoha, su cuerpo nunca lo había hecho. Pero la liberó lo suficiente como para decir: "Llámame Siete".

"Siete", Akame repitió su rostro sin revelar si estaba molesto o divertido. Dejó que algo de diversión entrara en su voz, sin embargo, cuando dijo: "Creo que te cansarías de ser considerado como un número".

El recientemente acuñado Seven se encogió de hombros antes de responder: "Se podría decir que es algo a lo que estoy acostumbrado en este momento. Además, mi antiguo nombre y posición no tienen sentido, incluso si lograra escapar de esta prisión no podría volver a Iwa ".

"No, me imagino que no. Pusieron todo el intento de invasión en ti, ¿no? Sin embargo, es extraño, no eres exactamente el fanático que te retrataron. En todo caso, pareces bastante pragmático.

Nanabi se encogió de hombros y dijo: "También estoy seguro de que afirmaron que había convencido a todo un batallón de geninas para marchar a Konoha por mi cuenta, ¿no?"

"Es cierto, supongo que es por eso que deseas salir de aquí con vida sin ser utilizado por nadie". Al reconocer que había parafraseado lo que ella le había dicho a Mikoto varios días antes en la ducha, ella permaneció en silencio. Su falta de reacción le hizo decir: "No pareces sorprendido ..."

"Que has molestado a las duchas. Apenas, estoy más sorprendido de que no hayas hecho lo mismo con nuestras células.

Akame sacudió la cabeza complacido cuando dijo: "Increíble, querida, sigue impresionando. Así que tu confesión en la ducha fue a qué ... una forma de hacer que Mikoto se abra contigo, ¿por qué?

Seven sonrió mientras se recostaba en su silla después de tomar una copa de vino que uno de los sirvientes de Akame había llenado. Tomando un sorbo, ella respondió: "Ella es la única que aún tengo que resolver. Si voy a lograr mi objetivo, no puedo permitirme ningún comodín ".

Cruzando las manos frente a su cara mientras apoyaba los codos sobre la mesa, Akame preguntó: "¿Y cuál es tu objetivo?"

Smirking Seven dijo: "¿Qué quieres decir? Me lo acabas de repetir. Una mujer así podría oler la falta de sinceridad. Incluso ahora, se ha negado a bajar la guardia a mi alrededor.

"No te vendas a corto. Nadie que se haya acercado a ella hasta este punto ni siquiera la ha conseguido admitir tanto como tú. Sin embargo, seguramente debes darte cuenta de que tu objetivo es imposible. Se podría decir que ya estás siendo utilizado.

La Bijuu humana inclinó la cabeza hacia él, pero ella dijo: "Sin embargo, hay niveles. ¿No hay? Por ejemplo, la gran mayoría de los que ha reclutado para su objetivo, sin duda, se sorprendería al saber que a su vez responde a otra persona ".

El único ojo de Akame se entrecerró hacia ella cuando dijo peligrosamente: "Quizás. O si lo han hecho, son al menos lo suficientemente sabios como para no llamar mi atención.

Seven tomó otro sorbo de su vino, dando el aire de alguien sin miedo, y ella respondió: "Dudo que si no hubiera demostrado ser capaz de hacer esta simple deducción, entonces no estaría disfrutando de una comida tan buena esta noche". . Si te ofende, por favor detenme. Sin embargo, un hombre en su posición no es capaz de todo esto ". La kunoichi levantó su vaso y lo agitó alrededor de la habitación antes de continuar: "No, para ser puesto a cargo de esta prisión con la confianza de quedarse solo y un personal completamente leal a usted requiere una persona en la aldea con mucho más". poder que tú Como resultado, a pesar de dónde te sientas, la verdad es que no está tan lejos de donde estoy. Ambos tenemos mucho más que perder si este complot sale mal que el hombre que maneja tus hilos.

A pesar de sus palabras, Akame sonrió mientras sacudía la cabeza con asombro mientras preguntaba: "Sin embargo, ¿te convencí Iwa de tomar una misión condenada al fracaso como la que te trajo aquí?"

"Jugando con la lealtad que nos enseñaron, sin tener a su vez ninguna para nosotros. No amo a mi pueblo natal y aunque me estés usando. Si las cosas van de un lado a otro, no permitiré que me vuelva a sorprender ".

"¿Y cómo planeas evitar que te impacte?"

Nanabi sostuvo su vaso vacío a un lado, lo que llevó a uno de los sirvientes a llenarlo. Una vez que la remataron, tomó otro sorbo antes de decir: "Al ganarme el derecho de sentarme en la mesa con los otros motores y agitadores en este gran plan".

Akame se recostó antes de saludar a uno de los sirvientes que salieron de la habitación. Un momento después regresó seguido de otros con bandejas de comida. Sentándolos en la mesa, levantaron todas las bandejas al mismo tiempo, presentando un banquete que avergonzó al que había organizado para los nuevos reclutas. Desplegando una servilleta, el alcaide la colocó en su regazo antes de alcanzar una cola de langosta. Mientras lo hacía, simplemente dijo: "Bienvenido a la mesa. Ahora discutamos qué voy a necesitar que hagas.

Seven sonrió mientras buscaba un trozo de sushi contento de haberse encontrado en esa posición. Sin embargo, si Kyuubi se beneficiaría o no, el Bijuu aún no había decidido. Después de todo, el hombre ante ella puede estar interesado en saber que acaba de llegar a un acuerdo con lo que muchos humanos habían considerado un demonio, y puede estar dispuesto a ayudar a romper el sello que Kyuubi le había colocado para evitar que ella tuviera acceso a todos sus Bijuu. chakra.

Naruto había regresado con la Fuerza de Entrenamiento y estaba caminando por el bosque con la esperanza de encontrarse con la mujer que había desaparecido de su vida recientemente. Pero lamentablemente su mente no estaba centrada únicamente en la posible reunión, sino en lo que Komachi había revelado al modificar el sello de Kiyomi que Danzou usó para evitar que sus subordinados revelaran sus secretos.

Para Naruto fue demasiado difícil entenderlo. Simplemente no podía entender cómo los dos hombres podían planear una acción que sabían que podría terminar en guerra o cómo realmente esperaban que así fuera. Si no estaba tan disgustado por sus acciones, tendría que admitir que los dos ancianos eran oponentes astutos e inteligentes. Los dos hombres no solo se habían recuperado rápidamente de la debacle de su plan para matarlo, sino que en casi un día habían elaborado un plan que podía hacer todo lo que quisieran y más. Literalmente habían ideado un plan en el que, sin importar el resultado, obtendrían algo. Si quienquiera que enviara el Raikage tuviera éxito, entonces la Fuerza de Entrenamiento de Suna-Konoha probablemente se disolvería debido a la desconfianza que generaría, especialmente si hubiera víctimas.

Pero lo peor era que los amantes más experimentados de Naruto lo habían convencido de que frustrar el ataque sería peor. Komachi había confirmado que eso era cierto al explicar que Danzou y Joseki estaban tratando de predecir los posibles objetivos que atacaría un saboteador de Kumo. Koharu le había explicado que si el saboteador era capturado, ambas aldeas exigirían a Kumo que pagara algún tipo de retribución. También le había explicado que incluso si Kumo había tratado de rechazar que el shinobi estuviera en una misión, todo lo que Joseki tendría que hacer era presentar al espía en su casa para confirmar que, al menos, Kumo no estaba haciendo nada bueno.

Naruto había tratado de señalar que, según Komachi, el hombre había recibido información falsa sobre el motivo de la Fuerza de Entrenamiento. Tsunade había sido quien señaló que no habría importado. Si Joseki estaba permitiendo que el hombre operara en su casa a sabiendas, entonces fue solo porque había usado una de las Artes de marionetas prohibidas para convertir al hombre en su peón. Entre sus dos amantes, le habían explicado que Joseki podía crear, literalmente, una personalidad leal a él que, con un chasquido de sus dedos, podría cambiar la personalidad al leal shinobi de Kumo. Era una táctica que Suna usaría y había utilizado en las personas para colocar a los operativos en posiciones vitales en los gobiernos de otros países. Fue una táctica efectiva porque incluso los operativos en sí mismos no sabrían por qué eran tan ambiciosos para ser colocados en posiciones de poder hasta que el hombre tirando de los hilos lo permitiera. Naruto había preguntado si había una manera de probar si tal jutsu había sido usado contra el espía. Tsunade dijo que sí. Sin embargo, ella se apresuró a señalar que, dado que el hombre era de Kumo y las pruebas no demostraban que el jutsu había sido utilizado, sino que existía la posibilidad de que lo hubiera hecho. Era probable que las fuerzas dentro de Suna y Konoha saltaran ante la oportunidad de pegarle a Kumo. pero que había una posibilidad que tenía. Era probable que las fuerzas dentro de Suna y Konoha saltaran ante la oportunidad de pegarle a Kumo. pero que había una posibilidad que tenía. Era probable que las fuerzas dentro de Suna y Konoha saltaran ante la oportunidad de pegarle a Kumo.

Sus amantes incluso habían señalado que dejar que el saboteador de Kumo se escapara también podría ser incluso peor que atraparlos. Habían dicho que si el agente escapaba, crearía un hombre del saco por el cual Danzou y Joseki podrían generar desconfianza entre las dos aldeas. Sin la evidencia contundente de un ataque o de la persona detrás de él, los ancianos podrían crear cualquier narrativa que quisieran para separar las aldeas o pelear contra el objetivo de su elección. Con suficiente evidencia fabricada, serían capaces de echar a quien quisieran en el papel de villano.

Pero teniendo en cuenta que podía sentir a Yugito dirigiéndose hacia la aldea, la idea de capturar al agente no lo llenaba exactamente de alivio. Todavía tenía que ir a ella o usar su sello para "mirarla". Su razón era porque confiaba en que si ella era la agente que Kumo estaba enviando, lo alertaría cuando pudiera. Él creía que el hecho de que ella no era porque estaba siendo escoltada para evitar que Akatsuki hiciera otro intento de capturarla. Estaba bastante preocupado ante la perspectiva de tener que calmar la situación actual y al mismo tiempo tratar con un equipo de Kumo-nin.

Sintiendo que estaba sentado en una etiqueta explosiva que comenzaba a humear, lo que indicaba la próxima detonación, se preguntó cómo demonios iba a detenerlo. Sin embargo, a pesar de la urgencia de la situación, dejó que sus preocupaciones fueran llevadas al fondo de su mente cuando encontró a Ino. Estaba sola en el claro y parecía que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por ignorar su presencia mientras realizaba un ejercicio. Ella se movía con gracia por el área, a veces inclinándose en extremo, y a sus ojos de maneras provocativas, como para evitar un atacante invisible. Fue algo que evolucionó de las sesiones de entrenamiento que él y sus amantes tuvieron juntos. Naruto sospechaba que Ino lo había desarrollado como un medio para luchar contra oponentes como Tsunade y Sakura. Una parte de él se preguntaba si ella lo había creado como un medio para mantenerse competitiva con las dos mujeres, ya que durante mucho tiempo como Hinata sospechaba que temía perder terreno en su corazón debido a una debilidad percibida. Si es así, Naruto deseaba poder sentir el enorme agujero en su corazón que su alejamiento había dejado. Se imaginaba que la mayoría de la gente pensaría que lo exageraba demasiado porque tenía tantos amantes. Pero para ser sincero, Naruto no pudo entender su filosofía. Para él, creían que su corazón solo podía contener tanto amor por sus amantes como si una vez que alcanzara algún número, su capacidad para sentir la emoción disminuía. Sin embargo para Naruto, fue su corazón el que simplemente se hizo más grande con cada nueva mujer. Eso no quería decir que sintiera el mismo nivel de intimidad o conexión con ellos, al menos al principio. Pero sintió el mismo compromiso de nivel que viviría y moriría por cada uno de ellos. Eran su familia después de todo, y él haría cualquier cosa en su poder para hacerlos felices, incluso dejarlos ir.

Ino terminó su entrenamiento aterrizando cerca de su bolso. Se inclinó de manera bastante conservadora doblando sus rodillas mientras sacaba una botella de agua. Ella se quedó bajando el contenido mientras mantenía la espalda hacia él. Finalmente se volvió hacia él mientras mantenía su rostro neutral.

Su completa falta de reacción lo puso nervioso. Algo que esperaba se filtró en su voz cuando dijo: "Gracias por aceptar reunirse conmigo".

"No recuerdo haber aceptado eso", dijo su voz sin revelar nada de lo que estaba sintiendo.

Naruto sonrió débilmente y respondió: "Creo que ambos sabemos que si quisieras, tendrías mucho tiempo para mudarte a un lugar más público".

Una vez más, Ino no reaccionó de verdad cuando cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y dijo: "Así que habla".

Naruto no estaba seguro de por dónde empezar ahora que estaba frente a ella. "Te he extrañado", dijo con seriedad, causando un pequeño descanso en su actitud tranquila.

El pequeño destello de alegría que apareció rápidamente desapareció cuando dijo: "No lo suficiente como para evitar que algún Suna-nin golpee tu cara. Ha sanado muy bien, el trabajo de Sakura".

Naruto miró hacia otro lado cuando respondió: "No fue el mejor de los planes, pero funcionó. La situación se calmó y hemos logrado un progreso real en la prevención de nuevos brotes de violencia ".

"Excelente. Entonces, ¿qué planeas hacer la próxima vez que surja una situación? ¿Dejar que corten una extremidad o algo peor? ¿No entiendes que somos los demás los que tenemos que sentarnos y observar cómo te arriesgas imprudentemente y estúpidamente?

Naruto asintió, pero con calma dijo: "Lo tenía bajo control, Ino. No fue una amenaza para mí ".

"Entonces, ¿por qué dejas que te golpee, eh? Podrías haber bloqueado fácilmente sus golpes o haberlos evitado por completo ".

"Cierto", admitió Naruto, "pero si se balancea y falla, reaccionaría de la vergüenza, sin duda provocado por las burlas de los Hardliners en ambas aldeas. Si lo bloqueo, él puede reaccionar de la misma manera. Tomar esos golpes y no reaccionar fue la mejor manera de que se calmara ".

Ino se burló antes de responder: "Buen plan".

"No tuve mucho tiempo para pensarlo detenidamente en Ino. ¿Por qué estás tan enojado que no fue como ... "

" ¿No fue como qué? " Ino dijo enojado: "Al igual que con Kin, donde ibas a sacrificarte por alguien que apenas conocías".

"Nunca estuve en peligro real ..."

"No sabías eso", dijo interrumpiéndole con un grito mientras se acercaba a él para clavarle un dedo en el pecho, "¿Qué pasa la próxima vez y el desastre potencial no es ¿No es solo Tsunade una mierda mental con nosotros? ¿Entonces que? ¿Se supone que debemos aceptar que eres tú siendo tú? ¿Y que? ¿Qué pasa si solo puedes tener tu ambición o nosotros?

Naruto parecía sorprendido por su pregunta y no sabía cómo responderla. Si bien quería decir que elegiría a sus amantes de forma natural. La idea de que no podía tenerle las dos cosas parecía casi poco realista. Afirmando lo mismo, dijo: "Este no es un juego de suma cero Ino. Si me mantuviera firme para lograr mi ambición, pero necesitara sacrificar a uno de ustedes, por supuesto, me negaría a seguir adelante con mi sueño. Siempre podría intentarlo de nuevo ".

"¿Y si el que fue sacrificado fue usted?" Naruto se detuvo antes de decir que se retiraría e Ino pudo ver tanto que dijo: "Ya ves ... por qué nuestras vidas son más importantes que tu sueño, pero las tuyas no".

"No estoy tratando de ser imprudente, Ino", respondió Naruto, "Quiero estar allí al final con todos ustedes. Pero no puedo dejar de ser yo, y me niego a darle la espalda a las personas que puedo ayudar ".

"No sé si puedo pararme allí y ver qué sucede cuando juegas todo solo para fallar".

"Ino", dijo Naruto dando un paso adelante, pero se detuvo cuando ella retrocedió. Mirando hacia el suelo, dijo: "Entiendo. Tsunade ha comenzado a buscar una cura para The Binding. Le haré saber que eres ... "

Bofetada

Naruto la miró sorprendido y pudo ver que ella se veía igual de sorprendida por un momento. Pero entonces las lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer en sus ojos cuando dijo suavemente: "Bastardo". Luego salió corriendo agarrando la bolsa que contenía su equipo de entrenamiento. Naruto la vio ir insegura de lo que sucedió ya que pensó que estar libre de él era exactamente lo que ella quería.

Yugito se movió rápida y silenciosamente a través de la Aldea de la Hoja. Siempre le había sorprendido lo fácil que era infiltrarse, ya que con una identificación fácil de falsificar y una firma falsificada cualquiera podía entrar en la aldea. Era una gran diferencia con su pueblo. Naturalmente, sin embargo, entrar al pueblo fue fácil. Hacerlo para sabotearlo era otra muy distinta.

Al acercarse a una cerca, levantó la mano y observó cómo sus uñas se alargaban. Ella cortó a lo largo de la valla de alambre creando un pequeño espacio por el que podía deslizarse. Se deslizó fácilmente a través de la cerca dividida y se movió en silencio hasta que la presionaron contra la pared de uno de los edificios de la cerca para mantenerla alejada. Se agachó mientras escaneaba el área y se apretó contra la pared un poco más fuerte cuando apareció un shinobi. El hombre escaneó el área con atención pero con el ojo de alguien que lo había estado haciendo durante varias horas, lo que se hizo más evidente a medida que bostezaba. Girando sobre sus talones, se alejó de ella siguiendo el patrón que había estado usando las últimas horas que ella lo había estado observando.

Se preguntó brevemente mientras se separaba de la pared si el hombre habría sido tan poco optimista en sus deberes si el suministro de alimentos que estaba protegiendo fuera para su propia aldea. Ella de alguna manera esperaba que el Suna-nin no lo fuera. Se metió en un pequeño espacio entre dos de los almacenes justo antes de que apareciera otro Suna-nin que ya había cronometrado y mapeado todos los patrones de las patrullas. Al llegar al final de los edificios, se arrodilló nuevamente esperando que pasara la próxima patrulla. Mientras esperaba, le resaltaba cuán lejos había llegado la ambición de Naruto, incluso cuando también señalaba cuán lejos tenía que llegar. Dudaba que los guardias de servicio incluso tuvieran una idea de lo que era una muestra de confianza de que se les permitiera proteger la instalación. Después de todo, si lo hicieran, sin duda pondrían más esfuerzo en su tarea.

El hecho de que no lo fueran fue algo que el Raikage había planeado explotar. Yugito se sorprendió cuando abrió el sobre, que le habían dado en la oficina del Raikage, contenía la Instalación de Inspección de Alimentos de Konoha. El área era una especie de cuarentena a través de la cual pasaba toda la comida del pueblo antes de ir a las diversas tiendas que lo habían ordenado. La razón de su existencia era, naturalmente, proteger a los agentes extranjeros de la paralización de la aldea contaminando los cultivos o animales de una granja con enfermedades. Por eso, cuando Kumo descubrió que Konoha lo había hecho parte de sus ejercicios de Fuerza de Entrenamiento. Había sido enviada para infundir algunos de los artículos ya inspeccionados con una cepa virulenta de salmonella. La idea era que Konoha culpe rápidamente a Suna por desempeñarse de manera descuidada en su deber de proteger la instalación. También existía la posibilidad externa de que algunos de los elementos más vocales dentro de la aldea sugirieran que Suna podría haber sido directamente responsable. Con las pocas señales de un robo que le quedaba, solo sería una pista falsa para tratar de cambiar la culpa. En cualquier caso, se esperaba que la Fuerza de Entrenamiento se disolviera con un potencial aún mayor de que los dos aliados pudieran descender a la guerra.

Yugito se preguntó brevemente por qué ni Danzou ni Joseki simplemente no habían usado a uno de sus propios agentes para hacer lo que el Raikage también quería. Pero pensó que antes de que las cosas se dirigieran completamente al sur, ambas aldeas realizarían una investigación sobre el asunto. Una investigación, que tenía el potencial de exponer las actividades secretas de uno o ambos hombres a la luz del día si el agente que usaban era capturado. Supuso que tener un tercero detrás también significaba que incluso si los investigadores creían que Kumo o una de las otras aldeas habían estado detrás del complot, probablemente nunca obtendrían las respuestas que calmarían sus sospechas. Realmente le molestaba que un hombre por lo demás grandioso como el Raikage pudiera ser incitado tan fácilmente a hacer la orden de bastardos tan manipuladores como Danzou y Joseki. Sin embargo, se vio obligada a admitir que A no estaba por encima de jugar tales juegos como demostró el asunto Hyuuga, aunque solo había aprendido la verdad debido a que era una de las amantes de Naruto. Aunque ella creía que su intento de Hyuuga se debió en parte al ejemplo que el padre del Raikage había establecido cuando había tratado de capturar a la madre de Naruto, Kushina.

Yugito se apartó de sus pensamientos cuando la patrulla que esperaba pasó por su ubicación. Para sus ojos mientras se movían a través del edificio, ella necesitaba entrar, los dos shinobi estaban un poco más erguidos. Ella sonrió, ya que normalmente tal cosa arrojaría una bandera roja. Sin embargo, hoy simplemente significaba que todo iba según lo planeado.

La patrulla pasó encorvada una vez que se perdieron de vista, haciendo que Yugito huyera de su lugar. Al llegar a la instalación de almacenamiento, saltó a la pared y escaló al techo en segundos. Manteniéndose cerca del suelo, cruzó la azotea hasta llegar a un tragaluz. Alargando una de sus uñas, cortó un pequeño círculo en el cristal. Luego cortó el cable que corre a lo largo del interior del marco antes de abrir el pestillo que mantenía la ventana cerrada. Levantándolo lentamente, hizo una pausa para asegurarse de que no se hubiera activado una segunda alarma antes de entrar al edificio y bajar lentamente el panel detrás de ella. Mirando alrededor de la oficina, donde los muchos empleados procesaron la documentación generada por el proceso de asegurarse de que la comida dentro no estuviera contaminada, no le sorprendió que pareciera que nadie estaba vigilando el interior del edificio. La información que le habían dado sobre su objetivo había indicado que, aunque Konoha aparentemente confiaba en Suna para vigilar el exterior de los edificios. Esa confianza no se había extendido al interior, por lo que debería haberse vaciado por completo antes de haber sido encerrada. Yugito se dirigió a la puerta que se abría al almacén principal, donde se guardaba la comida antes de ser enviada a los diversos comerciantes que la habían comprado.

Al salir a la plataforma que rodeaba la mitad superior del almacén, se detuvo para tomar todas las cámaras para no cruzar ninguno de sus campos de visión. Sin embargo, un pequeño sonido giratorio atrajo su atención. Ella trató de pensar en lo que podría ser, pero solo se le ocurrió la idea de que el ruido sonaba como un pequeño objeto que giraba en círculo. Al buscarlo, vio una figura en la pasarela con ella justo cuando la sombra arrojaba un pedazo de metal pesado atado a una cuerda. Yugito levantó su brazo haciendo que el extremo metálico del johyo se enrollara alrededor.

Matsuri tiró del mango de su arma hacia atrás, lo que obligó a Yugito a ponerse de pie y a agarrar la barandilla de la plataforma para que no la detuviera. "Parece que me han descubierto. Konoha debe confiar en ti Sand-nin más que nuestros estados de inteligencia.

Yugito usó chakra para agarrar la plataforma para poder soltar la barandilla y dejar crecer las uñas en su mano libre cortó la cuerda que ataba su brazo. "Hola", gritó Matsuri mientras tropezaba hacia atrás por la repentina liberación de tensión. Yugito saltó de la plataforma volando hacia los Suna-nin al otro lado del almacén. Pero, cuando estaba a mitad de su salto, fue golpeada por una gran ráfaga de viento. Vislumbró a Temari cuando fue arrojada al suelo del almacén, pero antes de tocar el suelo, una telaraña gigante apareció a lo largo de su trayectoria. Tan pronto como ella golpeó el material, se envolvió alrededor de ella atando sus brazos y piernas cuando comenzó a sellar su chakra. Cuando terminó, la suspendieron boca abajo y parecía un insecto que se había cruzado con una araña, excepto que tenía la cabeza descubierta.

Temari y Matsuri entraron en un cono de luz de una de las pocas luces que habían quedado encendidas en el almacén. Un momento después se les unió una tercera mujer que nunca había conocido, pero que había sentido entrar en la vida de su amante. Se dio la vuelta perezosamente debido a que la tela que la sujetaba estaba atada a la plataforma de arriba y vio la cámara de seguridad que incluso ahora estaba grabando su rostro. Aunque lastimó su orgullo profesional ser grabada en video en una situación tan vergonzosa. Se consoló un poco al saber que se había dejado derrotar. Ahora que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que esperar, solo esperaba que Naruto pudiera jugar el juego actual de shogi humano mejor que los hombres que lo habían puesto en movimiento.

Kiyomi se recostó en una silla costosa y de respaldo alto en su estudio, rodeada de docenas de libros abiertos.

"Bueno, parece que mi maestro ha decidido hacerme una visita".

Abrió los ojos y, aunque no había ido a ninguna parte, vio a Nanabi sentada frente a ella. El resto de la habitación parecía desvanecerse para ser reemplazado por una negrura vacía mientras los dos Bijuu se comunicaban mentalmente.

"¿Realmente debemos comenzar nuestra conversación con un tono tan hostil?" Preguntó Kiyomi, deseando que Nanabi fuera tan receptivo a reparar su relación como lo había sido Yoruichi. De acuerdo, las circunstancias fueron un poco diferentes con Nanabi siendo prisionera e incapaz de acceder completamente a su chakra Bijuu. Pero Kiyomi había tratado de ser menos arrogante sobre dónde se encontraban los dos Bijuu durante los momentos en que Nanabi informaría sobre lo que había aprendido sobre el estado de las cosas en la prisión.

"Eso depende, ¿vas a quitar el sello que impide que mi transferencia a este cuerpo se vuelva permanente?"

Kiyomi suspiró antes de responder: "Honra nuestro trato y lo haré".

"Entonces supongo que tienes tu respuesta, hermana", respondió Nanabi haciendo que la palabra hermana pareciera un insulto.

Algo que seguía enfureciendo a Kiyomi sin fin, ya que había tratado de llamar a su compañera hermana Bijuu durante una reunión anterior con la esperanza de una respuesta mucho más feliz. Aun así, ella se negó a que la molestaran, así que simplemente dijo: "Muy bien en los negocios entonces. ¿Has aprendido algo que valga la pena informar?

Nanabi se encogió de hombros sin comprometerse y dijo: "En realidad no. Eso puede cambiar a medida que continúe probándome a mí mismo. Pero en este momento es difícil saber si Akame cree que sí, o si sigo siendo uno de los miembros de la manada en sus ojos ".

"En serio", respondió Kiyomi arqueando una ceja y dejando que la pausa que siguió hablara de lo que pensaba de la respuesta de siete colas.

Poniéndose a la defensiva, Nanabi dijo: "¿Qué? En caso de que se haya escapado de tu atención mientras vives en tu elegante casa. Soy un jodido prisionero aquí. No es que Akame me vaya a dar una palmada en la cabeza cada vez que me haya distinguido ".

"Tal vez", dijo Kiyomi, su tono aún reservado, lo que indicaba que no estaba comprando exactamente lo que Nanabi estaba vendiendo. "Sin embargo, esperaría que tu orgullo solo te exigiera superar a un grupo de humanos humildes. Pareces bastante despreocupado por su actuación tan cerca de tu nivel ".

"Bueno, tal vez si me dieras acceso a todos mis poderes, me diferenciaría más fácilmente del resto de la manada".

"Entonces, ¿qué te mantendría leal, hermana?", Respondió Kiyomi notando que la otra mujer parpadeó primero mientras miraban a cada una en el pequeño concurso de voluntades. Temiendo lo que eso significaba, dijo: "Creo que lo intentaré la próxima semana. Sabes contactarme si sientes que algo crucial sucede de vez en cuando, ¿verdad?

Kiyomi no esperaba exactamente que Nanabi respondiera, así que se sorprendió cuando el otro Bijuu dijo: "¡Espera!" Cuando Kiyomi se reenfocó en ella, Nanabi suspiró antes de decir: "Akame me ha pedido que vigile a una mujer aquí".

"¿Por qué?"

Nanabi se encogió de hombros en respuesta. "No lo sé. Ella es fuerte, no hay dudas al respecto, pero se desconocen sus razones para ayudar a Akame. Tengo la sensación de que está operando bajo su propia agenda, por eso Akame quiere que la controle ".

"Si él no confía en ella, ¿por qué permitir su participación?" Kiyomi preguntó en voz alta sin esperar una respuesta. Pero tratar de pensar abiertamente proporcionó algunas ideas de lo que no podría ser. "No puede simplemente bajar a la fuerza. En todo caso, eso haría que su participación en esta rebelión fuera aún más tonta. Debe haber algo que está sucediendo detrás de escena y que aún no conocemos ".

"No sé", dijo Nanabi mientras Kiyomi seguía paseando mientras pensaba en voz alta. "Mientras tengamos estos sellos que corten nuestro chakra, parece que no necesita preocuparse por ninguna amenaza que ella pueda representar. Literalmente podría poner fin a la amenaza que ella representa con un gesto con la mano.

"Cierto. Todavía siento que debe haber algo más en esto ".

Nanabi pudo ver que Kiyomi estaba preocupada y le dijo: "Supongo que hay otra cosa que vale la pena mencionar. Varios de los prisioneros han dejado de aparecer en el comedor.

"Abandonos", dijo Kiyomi con tono interrogativo.

"No lo creo", respondió Nanabi, "abandonar significa la muerte y aunque ha habido algunos de ellos durante las sesiones de entrenamiento. Las personas que han desaparecido fueron algunos de los mejores shinobi ".

Kiyomi miró a su compañera Bijuu con preocupación cuando dijo: "No tenía idea de que estabas en tanto peligro".

"Realmente, estoy encerrado con un grupo de humanos enloquecidos. Todos los cuales están tratando de impresionar al hombre que maneja los hilos a través de la violencia y la intimidación. ¿Dónde creías que me enviaste exactamente, un resort?

"Tienes razón. Lamento no haberle dado al asunto la cantidad adecuada de pensamiento. Gracias por tus esfuerzos."

Nanabi obviamente parecía sorprendida por la admisión de Kiyomi, así que al mirar hacia otro lado dijo con una pequeña renuncia: "Cállate. Estoy haciendo esto por mí y mi libertad ".

"Lo sé", dijo Kiyomi con seriedad, "Pero aún estoy agradecida. Por favor continúe haciendo lo mejor que pueda. Veré si podemos saber qué ha pasado con estos prisioneros desaparecidos. Además, ¿quién es esta mujer que te encargaron ver?

"Su nombre es Mikoto". Nanabi notó que Kiyomi se puso rígida por un momento, así que le preguntó: "¿La conoces?"

"De ella sería más precisa", dijo Kiyomi después de un momento.

"¿Ella es importante?"

"Para algo. No me considero uno de ellos ya que ella es una Uchiha, pero parece ser una amiga íntima de mi anterior anfitrión ".

Nanabi sintió el mismo disgusto por el Uchiha que su compañero Bijuu. Pero ella dijo en defensa de la mujer: "Ella no parece ser como ninguno de los otros miembros de ese clan que he enfrentado".

"Sin embargo, ten cuidado. No tenemos idea de cuáles son sus verdaderos motivos.

Con eso, Kiyomi terminó la conexión y la oscuridad se desvaneció para ser reemplazada por su estudio. Ella retomó su asiento y cruzó las manos pensando procesando todo lo que había aprendido. También era muy consciente de que Nanabi había sido poco sincera con lo profundamente que se había infiltrado en la rebelión de Danzou. Confiando en que, por el momento, Nanabi simplemente estaba cubriendo sus apuestas, Kiyomi esperaba que cuando llegara el momento de elegir un bando no terminara enfrentando a su familia.

"Tsunade esta situación es simplemente desmesurada. ¿Dónde se lleva a cabo el jinchuriki? Danzou dijo enojado golpeando su bastón sobre la mesa para el efecto. Tsunade no se estremeció mientras miraba al anciano sintiendo una gran sensación de diversión, aunque no dejó que le llegara a la cara.

Sin embargo, la diversión de Tsunade se desvaneció a medida que la fatiga aumentaba, ya que fuera de varios descansos, el Consejo del Clan había estado en sesión desde que Yugito había sido atrapada en su intento de envenenar la aldea la noche anterior. "Ya te dije que está detenida en un lugar no revelado. Ya no sería eso si te lo dijera, ¿verdad?

Danzou la fulminó con la mirada y estaba a punto de hablar, pero Hiashi lo golpeó cuando el anciano Hyuuga dijo: "Puedo entender tu ... deseo de limitar el acceso a este Kumo-nin. Debido a la naturaleza sensible de lo que estaba aquí para hacer, sería ... desafortunado si algo le sucediera por un shinobi demasiado celoso. Sin embargo, deberíamos aprovechar la oportunidad que su captura nos presenta con ambas manos ".

"Solo para que quede claro. ¿Cuál es la oportunidad que crees que nos da esto? Tsunade observó a la Hyuuga cuidadosamente al igual que Hinata, que estaba parada detrás del Hokage actuando como su asistente. Vio a Danzou continuar fulminándola con la mirada, pero empujó al anciano fuera de su mente ya que de todas las personas presentes temía más la reacción de Hiashi. Todos los presentes sabían cómo el hermano gemelo del hombre había muerto en un esfuerzo por evitar que Kumo consiguiera el Byakugan. Aunque, sinceramente, Hizashi Hyuuga se había ofrecido como voluntario para la muerte para salvar la vida de su hermano. Tsunade sabía que, como resultado, si la cabeza del clan Hyuuga presionaba por la muerte de Yugito o por represalias contra Kumo, sería muy difícil evitar que el consejo lo respaldara.

El Jefe del Clan Hyuuga tampoco estaba solo, ya que había traído a todos los ancianos Hyuuga a la sala del consejo. Los Hyuugas mayores estaban parados detrás de él al igual que su hija menor. Los hombres mayores estaban allí para prestar su influencia a la discusión. Sin embargo, Tsunade estaba más interesada en la joven, ya que parecía tener un interés tímido en que Tsunade había traído a la reunión para actuar como contrapeso a los ancianos. La mirada de Hanabi pasó del Hokage para mirar a su hermana Hinata, a quien Tsunade había traído a la reunión del consejo como asistente. La mirada de la niña se desvió rápidamente y Tsunade sintió una pequeña tristeza por la niña más joven. Principalmente desde que con el aumento de confianza y habilidad de Hinata, desde que se convirtió en uno de los amantes de Naruto, Tsunade había escuchado hablar de que los ancianos Hyuuga en realidad estaban luchando contra el deseo de Hiashi de instalar a Hanabi como Clan Head. Tsunade podía imaginar que no era fácil ver que aquello por lo que había sido preparada toda su vida se estaba deslizando lentamente de sus dedos. La joven Hyuuga también debe haber estado tomando la presencia de Hinata en la reunión como una prueba más de lo lejos que había subido el stock de su hermana mayor no solo en su clan sino en la aldea en general.

La mirada de Tsunade se elevó de Hanabi a Hiashi para ver que su comportamiento era lo suficientemente frío como para evitar que ella obtuviera una lectura precisa de lo que el hombre estaba sintiendo. "Con toda honestidad, Lady Tsunade, estamos en nuestro derecho de reaccionar de la forma que consideremos conveniente. Esta Yugito Ni fue capturada con una enfermedad mortal que pretendía envenenar nuestro suministro de alimentos. Sin embargo, lo más importante es que ella también es la anfitriona de la Nibi. Eso significa que, a diferencia de ... nuestros últimos tratos con Kumo, no podrán simplemente negar cualquier acción incorrecta y obligarnos a recompensar. No, esta mujer siendo una jinchuriki significa que fue enviada con la bendición del Raikage. Si así lo deseamos, podemos quitarle el Nibi y encontrarle un host más adecuado. O podemos pedirle a Suna que nos ayude a marchar sobre Kumo.

La ira anterior de Danzou fue reemplazada por una sombría satisfacción cuando dijo: "Exprese de manera excelente a Lord Hyuuga".

Tsunade hizo una mueca cuando dijo rápidamente: "Ustedes dos no pueden hablar en serio. Sí, estoy de acuerdo en que lo que Kumo intentó es, sin duda, motivo para comenzar una nueva ronda de conflictos. Pero caballeros, por favor recuerden que nos corresponde no actuar precipitadamente. Si no tenemos cuidado, podríamos comenzar una Cuarta Guerra Shinobi ".

"Si no tienes la columna vertebral para responder adecuadamente a las amenazas que enfrenta nuestra aldea, quizás sea hora de elegir un nuevo Hokage. Eres un buen líder en tiempos de paz, Tsunade, pero ante la hostilidad desenfrenada de Kumo, necesitamos un líder que no tenga miedo de ver un poco de sangre.

Tsunade entrecerró los ojos ante la excavación de Danzou ante su antiguo miedo y luchó contra la tentación de cruzar la habitación para mostrarle qué tan superada estaba su hemofobia. Mirando al anciano, dijo: "No es la vista de la sangre lo que me molesta, Lord Danzou. Es el potencial de un día estar bañándose en eso que lo hace ".

"Entonces, ¿qué se necesitaría, Lady Tsunade, para provocar una respuesta adecuada de usted?" Tsunade apartó su mirada de Danzou para mirar con simpatía a Hiashi. Sin embargo, esa simpatía se desvaneció cuando dijo: "Tal vez si Naruto hubiera sido una de las víctimas de este complot, tu ira sería más notable".

"No hubo víctimas ..."

La respuesta de Tsunade fue interrumpida por Homura, quien dijo: "Esta vez. Sin embargo, esta no fue la primera vez que esta mujer fue considerada responsable de un ataque biológico en la aldea. ¿Estás olvidando ese incidente en la exposición canina de Inuzuka? Nuestra persecución la alcanzó cerca de la frontera de Kumo cuando Akatsuki la estaba atacando. Encontramos un vial de rabia que coincidía con la cepa utilizada en la feria ".

"Es cierto, pero no nos pusimos al día cerca de la frontera, sino del lado de Kumo, por eso dejamos que el asunto cayera. Además, podría haber pertenecido a uno de los dos miembros de Akatsuki ".

"Venga, Lady Hokage," dijo Homura como si estuviera estudiando a una estudiante de la academia. "La misma mujer está relacionada con incidentes biológicos similares contra nuestra aldea, y tú quieres pasarle la culpa a Akatsuki. Eso es una exageración, ¿no le parece?

"Sí, pero lo que estamos discutiendo es posiblemente comenzar una nueva ronda de guerras. ¿Estamos realmente preparados para hacer eso?

"Ahora es el momento perfecto para atacar", dijo Danzou casi ansiosamente, "Kumo estaría completamente solo. Iwa está demasiado ocupado expandiendo su frontera occidental para prestarles ayuda de inmediato y Kiri todavía está débil por años de luchas internas y guerras civiles. Con la Fuerza de Entrenamiento ya reunida, podríamos estar a medio camino de Kumo antes de que puedan reunir una defensa adecuada ".

Tsunade pudo ver que varios de los líderes del clan estaban contemplando las palabras de Danzou. Podía ver que Shikaku estaba analizando todo lo que sabía sobre la aldea en cuestión y probablemente ya estaba creando planes potenciales para eliminar la amenaza que representaba. Los otros estaban haciendo lo mismo, pero también midieron con el miedo y la ira de que sus familias podrían haber sido perjudicadas por la comida que les proporcionaron. Temía que con esas emociones ardiendo, la guerra podría ser el resultado de la reunión. Naturalmente, podría detenerlo como Hokage, pero podría costarle el apoyo de muchos clanes y sin eso podría perder esa posición.

Pero sus miedos fueron silenciados cuando la suave voz de Hinata preguntó: "¿Puedo hablar por favor?"

Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia Hinata, quien sonrió gentilmente antes de moverse desde detrás de Tsunade cuando el Hokage la señaló hacia adelante. El kunoichi se movió al centro de la habitación y lentamente miró a su alrededor haciendo contacto visual con todos los presentes. Finalmente, después de respirar hondo, dijo: "Sé que, como víctimas de los complots del pasado de Kumogakure, creemos que con cualquier acción que tomemos aquí, la justicia estará de nuestro lado. Sin embargo, le insto a que recuerde al tío Hizashi.

"Lo hacemos", dijo uno de los ancianos Hyuuga rápidamente, "Es por eso que deberíamos aprovechar esta oportunidad para vengarlo. El señor Hiashi tiene razón; no hay forma de que Kumo afirme que esta no fue una operación autorizada sin renunciar a su reclamo a la kunoichi bajo custodia ".

Hiashi asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "Escucha a nuestra anciana Hinata. Hablas de un enemigo que no conoces.

"Con el debido respeto padre, conozco muy bien a Kumo. Han perseguido mis pesadillas durante muchos años, ya que temía que hicieran otro intento y soy dolorosamente consciente de que fue mi debilidad la causa de la muerte del tío Hizashi ".

Tsunade vio como una expresión de dolor apareció en el rostro de Hiashi por un momento antes de desaparecer detrás de la expresión tranquila que normalmente solía llevar. Fue algo que sorprendió al kunoichi de Senju ya que ella había escuchado por mucho tiempo lo despreciable que podía ser hacia Hinata. Se preguntó si una razón parcial de su actitud hacia su hija mayor tenía algo que ver con por qué desde una edad tan temprana había estado preparando a su hijo menor para sucederlo. Pero una cosa era segura, el hombre era dolorosamente consciente del efecto que su tratamiento de su mayor había tenido en ella.

Hinata sonrió débil y tristemente mientras continuaba: "Sin embargo, no puedo evitar sentir que si actuamos desde nuestra ira hacia Kumo, justificados o no, seríamos los que invalidaríamos el sacrificio del tío Hizashi. Sus acciones trajeron al pueblo desde el borde de la guerra. Aunque sé que lo hizo para salvar a tu padre, también actuó en el mejor interés de Neji ... "Hizo una pausa mientras levantaba una mano hacia su corazón y agregaba:" Además de la mía, y todos los de esta habitación también. Su muerte no rompió la cadena de odio entre nuestras aldeas, pero sí evitó que se fortaleciera. Tenemos la oportunidad de romperlo mostrando misericordia al agente del Raikage que solo estaba siguiendo las órdenes de su Kage.

"Hmph, veo por qué tu padre te considera débil", dijo Danzou con sarcasmo, a lo que Tsunade notó que algunos de los mayores de Hyuuga estuvieron de acuerdo. Notó que pensaba que uno de ellos no lo hacía y, aunque nunca profundizó en los detalles de quiénes eran los poderes dentro de cada clan, sospechaba que él era el que había engendrado a Hiashi y Hizashi. Hiashi también parecía conmovido por las palabras de su hija, aunque su reacción fue simplemente una suavización de sus ojos. Sin embargo, se endurecieron nuevamente cuando Danzou agregó: "Porque todas esas bonitas palabras han mostrado una debilidad frente a un enemigo que nos ha atacado. ¿Qué crees que podrías esperar si estuvieras a su merced en este momento? Te diré que te arrancaría los ojos de la cabeza para dárselos a los soldados de su ejército y usaría tu cuerpo para criar shinobi leal a él completo con el Byakugan.

"Lord Danzou, le pido que al menos se dirija ..." Hiashi dijo comenzando a salir en defensa de su hija esperando que se marchitara por las venenosas palabras de Danzou.

Sin embargo, se detuvo cuando Hinata se encontró con la mirada de Danzou con su propio enfriamiento notablemente mientras ella respondía fríamente: "Quizás lo haría con el élder Danzou. ¿Debería actuar en un asunto similarmente bestial? Puedes llamarlo debilidad. Pero si Yugito Ni a su vez recuerda la amabilidad que le mostramos causando que ahorre un Konoha-nin que de otro modo no podría tener, entonces me consolaré con eso, en lugar de que actuemos de una manera que generará más odio, que a su vez hará que Kumo-nin clame por la sangre de nuestros parientes en represalia por su muerte.

"Sin embargo, el problema con esto es que enviará el mensaje de que las otras aldeas pueden seguir probándonos a sus anchas sin sufrir represalias", dijo Homura mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de Danzou y lo obligaba a sentarse. "Si bien es desagradable, la necesidad de infligir dolor es nuestra responsabilidad. Llevamos ese dolor al Hyuuga para preservar la paz hace casi catorce años. Ha hecho poco para evitar que Kumo o cualquiera de las otras aldeas prueben nuestra resolución de paz una y otra vez. En este caso, en lugar de cargarlo, deberíamos infligirlo a Kumo, de modo que, al igual que un niño que sostiene un fósforo encendido, aprenden que es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que te quemes ".

"Señores", dijo Tsunade retomando el control de la reunión ahora que las palabras de Hinata habían enfriado algo de la ira presente, "No estoy diciendo de ninguna manera que dejemos este incidente sin oposición. Solo manejemos este asunto diplomáticamente.

"Será una pérdida de tiempo", dijo Danzou despectivamente. "Todo lo que les permitiría es tiempo para reforzar sus defensas".

Tsume se burló del anciano antes de decir: "No deberíamos engañarnos a nosotros mismos. El Raikage tuvo que considerar la posibilidad de que su plan fracasara. Si es así, él ya ha movido fuerzas para mitigar cualquier ataque que haríamos en represalia. Probablemente estaban en su lugar semanas antes incluso de que la enviaran. Mierda, por lo que sabemos, han estado en su lugar desde que la Fuerza de Entrenamiento comenzó a practicar.

"Muy cierto, Lady Tsume", dijo Shikaku Nara al hablar, "Detectamos que varias unidades se movían hacia la frontera del país de Agua Caliente en el campamento de las Fuerzas de Entrenamiento. La probabilidad de atraparlos sin darse cuenta es inexistente. La negociación no hace más que darnos la oportunidad de un resultado pacífico. Una batalla con Kumo sería costosa sin importar cómo lo hiciéramos. Si Kiri e Iwa permanecen neutrales, les daría la oportunidad de aprovechar nuestro estado debilitado después del conflicto ".

"Muy bien", dijo Danzou, aunque su decepción por el resultado de la reunión estaba bien enmascarada. Gracias al informe de Komachi, los amantes de Naruto sabían cuánto había esperado el hombre que los tambores de la guerra comenzaran a sonar una vez más. "Pero lo que te hace creer que el Raikage aceptará reunirse en un sitio neutral como la Tierra del Hierro".

"Simple, no voy a enfrentarlo en un sitio neutral", dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa, "voy a encontrarme con él en su propia casa. Él estará de acuerdo con esa reunión ya que estoy seguro de que al menos siente cierta preocupación por cómo Yugito está siendo tratado mientras estamos bajo nuestro cuidado "

"Oh, mierda", dijo Yugito sonando en algún lugar entre el dolor y el placer. "No creo que pueda aguantar mucho más".

Naruto sonrió mientras se quitaba un nudo particularmente difícil de los hombros de la mujer desnuda mientras ella yacía boca abajo en una de las mesas de masaje que había comprado recientemente. Escuchó que Yuugao se burlaba, haciendo que el hombre moviera su mirada hacia el capitán Anbu sentado en el sofá en la casa de seguridad de Koharu. Naruto arqueó una ceja hacia ella, lo que provocó que el oficial de Anbu dijera: "Ustedes dos están actuando bastante despreocupados considerando que ahora el consejo del clan podría estar llamando a la guerra".

"No dejarán que eso ocurra", dijo Naruto dirigiendo su atención a Yugito con confianza.

"Mira Naruto, sé que tienes motivos para sentirte presumido considerando lo bien que te fue dejar ir a Komachi. Pero, no puedes dejar que eso se te suba a la cabeza. Claro que teníamos aviso previo de lo que Kumo pudo haber planeado, pero ... "

Yugito la interrumpió mientras levantaba la cabeza de la mesa de masaje para decir:" Oye, te habría avisado antes, pero fui escoltado a la frontera por ... "

Ella a su vez fue interrumpida por Naruto con un beso cuando dijo: "Lo sé. Nunca dudamos que nos dirías cuándo podrías ". Yugito suspiró mientras bajaba por su cuerpo para comenzar a trabajar sus piernas después de colocar más aceite en sus manos. Mirando hacia atrás a Yuugao, dijo: "¿Me veo presumido? Porque te aseguro que estoy tan preocupado como tú. Estoy seguro de que los asistentes a la reunión evitarán que se salga demasiado de control. Además, no le presto mucha atención a mi gatito, así que debería aprovechar este momento como una oportunidad para hacerlo ".

Se concentró en Yugito, que ronroneaba de satisfacción mientras las manos continuaban trabajando su magia. Creó un clon de sombra cuando agarró un poco más de aceite que se movió hacia el capitán Anbu sentado. Extendió la mano y agregó a la conversación que Naruto y ella acababan de decir: "Parece que siempre estamos operando al borde del desastre. Deberíamos tomar estos momentos tranquilos para relajarnos porque no sabemos lo que nos deparará el futuro. Ahora, ¿qué tal un masaje?

Yuugao miró la mano y dirigió su atención a Yugito y Naruto justo cuando la rubia buscaba una copa de vino cercana. Volvió a mirar al clon y dijo: «Estoy de guardia. Es posible que Hiraishined nos haya sacado a ella y a mí del Departamento de Interrogatorios, pero aún soy responsable de ella.

El clon sonrió mientras miraba a Yugito y dijo: "No creo que vaya a ser un prisionero problemático. Además, soy responsable de los dos.

Yuugao miró hacia las piscinas azules que eran los ojos de su amante y, por la forma amorosa en que la miraba, sintió que su rostro se sonrojaba. Tomando la mano ofrecida, permitió que el clon la ayudara a ponerse de pie donde estaba despojada y pronto se encontró boca abajo en una mesa como el Kumo-nin que le habían encargado que vigilara.

Así fue como Tsunade y Koharu los encontraron haciendo que el Hokage dijera divertido: "Dudo que alguno de nuestros compañeros de la hoja Leaf encontrara la idea de Kumo y Konoha como amigos y aliados potenciales tan difíciles de creer si pudieran verlos a ustedes dos ahora".

La cabeza de Yuugao salió disparada de la mesa de masaje para mirar a las dos mujeres mientras sus ojos se abrían de vergüenza al verse atrapada en tal situación mientras estaba de servicio. Sin embargo, cuando Naruto la masajeó entre risas y notó que las dos mujeres parecían divertidas y relajadas cuando dijo: "Estaba tomando algunos consejos para disfrutar de estos momentos tranquilos mientras podamos".

"Un buen consejo", dijo Tsunade sentándose en el sofá, "No había ninguno en esa reunión del consejo".

"Que mal", dijo Naruto mientras terminaba el masaje de Yugito.

Se volvió hacia Tsunade, pero Yugito se sentó y lo agarró por el brazo y le dijo: "No has terminado, ¿verdad? Hay puntos que realmente necesitan un buen masaje profundo que ni siquiera has tocado todavía ".

Naruto la besó ligeramente antes de decir: "Lo siento, tendremos que guardar eso para nuestra celebración más tarde".

Koharu lo advirtió diciendo: "No planearía esa fiesta todavía. Todavía tiene que superar algunos obstáculos antes de que podamos decir que hemos superado con éxito este nuevo peligro ".

"Sin mencionar los nuevos que el bastardo Danzou está ocupado actualmente preparando", dijo Tsunade su agitación hacia el anciano aún con toda su fuerza. "Honestamente, ¿cómo podrías trabajar con él y Homura durante todos esos años?"

"Fue mucho más fácil de lo que me gustaría admitir. Los años de guerra nos han convertido en la sombra de los jóvenes idealistas que solíamos ser. Solo Sarutobi realmente logró mantener esos ideales, especialmente después de que mataron a sensei ".

Tsunade asintió tristemente después de haber experimentado lo mismo y dijo: "No me lo recuerdes. Una vez que Danzou se enteró de que planeaba ir a Kumo, él se ofreció a ayudarme a empacar ".

Koharu asintió gravemente cuando dijo: "Es fácil entender por qué".

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Naruto confundido.

Fue Yugito quien respondió cuando dijo con tristeza: "Debido a que la primera vez que un Senju entró en territorio de Kumo, fue asesinado por un par de viles traidores ..."

"Y la segunda vez", dijo Tsunade, "no regresó". en absoluto, pero con la bendición del Raikage.

Kin Tsuchi se sentó a una mesa en el pequeño restaurante con el que se había tropezado al regresar de las selvas del sur del país del té. Sacó un libro y leyó el informe que había escrito debajo del perfil de una de las mujeres que había localizado. Sin embargo, a diferencia del Libro de Bingo que Tayuya había usado, este contenía información sobre las mujeres en el harén de Kanji. Había localizado a un par de ellos operando como mercenarios en las selvas de Tea. El nombre de la mujer del perfil que estaba leyendo era Leona Heidern. Era la hija adoptiva del líder de los mercenarios Ikari y aparentemente había sido capturada en una misión con su compañero mientras investigaban la desaparición de una niña. Ahora era obvio que Kanji había sido responsable de los tres secuestros.

Kin pasó la página para ver la foto de la pareja de la mujer que se llamaba Whip. Por mucho que su nombre en clave implicara, ella prefería usarlos como su arma principal. No había aprendido mucho sobre ninguna de las dos mujeres ya que ese no era su objetivo. Simplemente esperaba proporcionar información sobre cómo estaban lidiando con lo que habían sufrido y ver si tenían inteligencia potencial sobre algunas de las mujeres que les interesaban. Afortunadamente, ambas mujeres tenían una fuerte red de apoyo dentro de su grupo mercenario, por lo que Parecía haber llegado a alguna forma de paz con lo que habían experimentado. Las dos mujeres incluso habían completado su misión al devolver a la niña desaparecida que la había localizado entre las demás mientras huía del complejo de Kanji tras su muerte.

Cerró el libro cuando la camarera llegó con su pedido y miró la hora mientras esperaba al mensajero que lo recogería. Se dio cuenta de que un par de jóvenes atractivos la miraban fijamente y se imaginó que estaban tratando de imaginarse cómo se veía su rostro desde que se había cubierto la mitad inferior con la bufanda gris camuflada que llevaba. Se giró lo suficiente como para comer sin revelar el misterio, ya que a su vez los imaginó desnudos, ya que dudaba que pudieran detener su propia imaginación con su bufanda.

El sexo era algo que había preocupado la mente de Kin en los últimos tiempos desde que había abandonado el pueblo de la hoja tras la muerte de Kanji. Se suponía que era una reacción natural a algunos de los tontos que ella y Naruto habían hecho. Para ser honesto, se había vuelto bastante adicta al placer que obtenía de chuparlo, sin mencionar lo que recibió a su vez cuando él le devolvió el favor. La había dejado con el deseo de experimentar más, pero lo que la detuvo fue el compromiso de por vida que conllevaría. Ella entendió que actualmente estaban buscando una cura para The Binding, pero con los tres médicos en el harén de Naruto que no mostraban signos de arrepentimiento por estar atados a él, dudaba que encontrar una cura fuera una prioridad para ellos.

Por lo tanto, a veces, se sintió tentada a encontrar un extraño hermoso y sacudir su mundo. Pero lo que la detuvo fue que cuando le dio su virginidad a alguien, quería que fuera para alguien digno de ello. Sospechaba que ya había encontrado a esa persona, pero no estaba segura de si estaba lista para el compromiso que seguiría. Aunque tenía que admitir que considerando que estaba ocupada cazando mujeres del harén de un antiguo rival, suponía que ya estaba bastante comprometida.

"Disculpe", dijo una voz suave y culta que interrumpió su ensueño.

Kin miró hacia abajo debajo de la mesa para ver una gran babosa sentada en el banco junto a ella. Al reconocerlo como un clon de Katsuyu, la kunoichi dijo: "Saludos, Lady Katsuyu".

"Buen día Kin", respondió la babosa bajando los ojos. "Sé que es probable que haya presentado un informe en el libro, pero dado que es probable que Milady solo pregunte, ¿le importaría decirme?"

Kin sacudió la cabeza antes de informar: "Encontré a tres de las mujeres que Anko apareció de los registros que confiscó del estudio de Kanji. Dos eran mercenarios y el tercero era un civil que había capturado su imaginación. Los tres han regresado a sus vidas, aunque con un poco de miedo emocional. Pero sus familias y amigos los están ayudando a superarlo. Ninguno de ellos sabía cómo Kanji los estaba controlando. Sin embargo, me temo que, en lo que respecta a las tres mujeres que estamos interesadas en encontrar, no tenían información ".

"Ya veo", respondió la babosa después de un momento, "puedo entender el deseo de Milady en Kagura debido a su historia. Pero, ¿por qué están tan decididos a encontrar a esta mujer Momo Hinamori y Suiren de Kirigakure?

Kin se encogió de hombros, antes de decir: "No estoy muy seguro de mí mismo. Pero creo que Tsunade siente que puede convertirse en una amenaza. Fue solo después de la redada que supimos cuánto Kanji la había torcido para amarlo. Supongo que tiene miedo de que con el tiempo y el esfuerzo venga tras Naruto como venganza. Ella vio como Kiyomi asó a Kanji y vio la cara de Tayuya para poder localizar a Naruto de ella.

"Supongo que puedo entender su preocupación entonces", dijo Katsuyu, su voz adquirió un tono de admiración. "Naruto siempre ha tenido un lugar especial en su corazón. Solo se ha vuelto más fuerte ahora.

"Sí", dijo Kin con tono melancólico, "Da un poco de miedo cuando lo piensas".

"Oh ..."

Tomando el siguiente silencio como una curiosidad por parte de la babosa para que ella continuara, explicó, "Quiero decir que tiene leyendas como Tsunade, y Koharu se enamora de él, ha hecho que Bijuu como Kyuubi y Nibi adopten forma humana para estar con él, y parece destinado a encontrar personas más increíbles como esa. Sin embargo, no deja que se le suba a la cabeza e incluso puede hacer que nadie como yo se sienta tan especial como él. Quiero decir que si se lo propone, realmente podría conquistar todas las aldeas Shinobi, apuesto.

"Parece que tú también estás interesado en él. ¿Por qué no te has entregado a él como ellos?

Kin miró a los dos jóvenes que parecían haber encontrado a otra mujer bastante joven en la que concentrarse. Encogiéndose de hombros, dijo: "Creo que en algún momento quería alejarme del placer de pensarlo un poco más".

"Placer," dijo Katsuyu confundido.

"Sí", dijo Kin con una mirada soñadora mientras recordaba algunos de los encuentros. Centrándose en la babosa, preguntó: "¿No te hace sentir bien el sexo?"

La babosa la miró extrañamente preguntando: "Las babosas somos hermafroditas. Cuando nos apareamos, simplemente intercambiamos esperma entre nosotros antes de poner los huevos. Me convertí en pura mujer como resultado de un ritual de apareamiento donde mi órgano reproductor masculino se entrelazó demasiado con mis compañeros. Por lo tanto, lo masticé para permitirnos separarnos a través de un proceso conocido como apofalación ".

"Wow ... eso fue demasiada información".

"Ya veo, ¿no has considerado que quizás tus propios rituales de apareamiento serían repulsivos para otras especies".

Sintiendo que había insultado la convocatoria, Kin dijo: "Lo siento, no podía imaginar lo doloroso que fue".

"Supongo que entiendo, pero entiendes mal. No fue doloroso en absoluto ".

"Oh, supongo que si no pudiese sentir eso, no es de extrañar que solo se reproduzcan. Probablemente tampoco se siente tan bien ".

"Yo ... supongo que no", admitió Katsuyu cuando Kin la levantó y la colocó en el libro que había preparado.

"Bueno, por favor, pasa mi informe a Tsunade", dijo Kin alegremente mientras colocaba su dinero sobre la mesa. "Te veré en unos días para recuperar el libro cuando Anko haya terminado de revisar mi informe escrito".

El kunoichi se levantó del banco dejando una llamada confusa detrás de la cual desapareció en una nube de humo antes de reaparecer en la sala de guerra del Den con el libro de Kin. Deslizándose, la convocatoria comenzó a contemplar si tal vez finalmente se le había dado la respuesta de por qué el sexo era tan importante para casi todas las convocatorias de animales vertebrados que sabía. Al entrar en la sala del harén de la Guarida, decidió que tal vez debería dedicarse a investigar el ritual de apareamiento de los humanos.

Naruto miró a su amante y gimió de nuevo cuando ella se arrodilló ante él, trabajando con sus tetas sobre su eje. Bajando la mano, agarró uno de sus pezones dándole un tirón, haciéndola chillar de alegría cuando dijo: "Mierda, Tsunade, mi polla se siente increíblemente atrapada entre tus tetas".

Tsunade hizo una pausa mientras presionaba la parte exterior de sus senos para apretarlos alrededor de su dureza y abrir la boca le sacó la lengua. Desde la punta, babeó sobre sus senos antes de comenzar a mover sus traviesas almohadas hacia arriba y hacia abajo nuevamente. Naruto se recostó sobre sus codos gimiendo, "Sí, eso es todo".

Tsunade le sonrió solo con su camisa habitual que se abrió para permitirle envolver sus senos alrededor de la virilidad de Naruto. Regodeándose en el placer que podía ver escrito en su rostro, preguntó: "¿Qué se siente al recibir un polvo del Hokage?"

"Increíble ya que definitivamente tiene las tetas para el trabajo", dijo Naruto mientras se aseguraba de mirar a su amante para disfrutar plenamente de la experiencia.

"Más plano", respondió Tsunade divertido, "Apuesto a que le has dicho lo mismo a Hinata. Pero tu cumplido merece algún tipo de recompensa.

Naruto estaba a punto de preguntar qué recompensa cuando Tsunade envolvió su boca alrededor de la cabeza de su polla. Sintiendo que su lengua giraba alrededor de la punta mientras su eje estaba aplastado entre la cálida bondad de malvavisco de sus senos, Naruto sacudió sus caderas mientras luchaba contra la liberación de su carga. Tsunade podía sentir que estaba cerca, así que apartó la boca mientras aumentaba el ritmo de su pecho y dijo: "Continúa Naruto. Cum ... cum ... "

Naruto todavía aguantó un poco, pero finalmente estalló, golpeando a Tsunade debajo de la barbilla mientras arrojaba su semilla por toda su cara, tetas y cuello. Cayó sobre la cama y dijo: "Eso se sintió increíble".

"Me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado", dijo su amante después de limpiar su polla. De pie, permitió que su camisa cayera de sus hombros antes de decir: "Es bueno tenerte para mí por un tiempo".

"Lo siento si yo ..."

"Shh", dijo Tsunade inclinándose hacia adelante, sus tetas aún cubiertas en su esencia, "No fue una recriminación. Solo digo que me alegro de que este viaje me haya permitido una pequeña vez con usted, mi amor.

Naruto la besó apasionadamente, pero antes de que pudiera avanzar mucho más, sonó una bocina que indicaba que el crucero que habían tomado estaba llegando a su fin. Naruto suspiró cuando ella se apartó y dijo: "Solo desearía que las circunstancias fueran mejores".

"Lo estarán algún día", dijo Tsunade volviéndose para dirigirse hacia la ducha y limpiar. "Ese día tal vez puedas llevarme en un crucero a Crescent Moon Island". Hizo una pausa en su viaje para ducharse y preguntar: "¿Pero por qué tan nerviosa? ¿Es por la forma en que fastidiaste las cosas con Ino?

"¿Tuviste que decirlo sin rodeos?"

Tsunade sonrió y dijo: "No, podría haberlo dicho dulcemente, pero el significado habría sido el mismo".

Naruto se rió entre dientes pero con una alegría limitada cuando dijo: "Puedo entender por qué ella reaccionó de la manera que lo hizo. Simplemente no entiendo cómo podría pensar que llegaría a ninguna otra conclusión. Básicamente quiere que deje de ser yo, así que, ¿por qué no pensaría que quiere liberarse de The Binding?

"Naruto, le preocupa que seas demasiado imprudente y tiene razón. Pero esa es parte de la razón por la que reaccionas tan honestamente. Ella solo quiere saber que usted sabe cuánto dolor podría causar su muerte. La verdad es que creo que se sorprendió al saber cuánto había llegado a preocuparte y apreciarte. Por eso te abofeteó.

"¿Huh?"

"Sé que pensaste decirle que estabas buscando una manera de dejarla ir, te sonó noble. Pero míralo desde su perspectiva. Por fin tienes otros veintiocho amantes más que dispuestos a llenar el espacio que ella ha desocupado. Dicho esto, ¿no puedes ver cómo reaccionaría tan mal? Para ella, parecía que le estabas lavando las manos, ya que tienes muchos amantes dispuestos.

"Pero…"

"Conozco mi amor", dijo Tsunade suavemente, "Todavía la amas, pero en este momento ella también necesita entender que pedirte que cambies es igual de insensible. Puede desear que fueras menos imprudente, pero necesita entender que amarte significa que es un paquete total, la imprudencia incluida ". Naruto asintió tan sonriente que dijo: "Ahora necesito limpiar. Tendremos que informar a las autoridades locales de shinobi que ingresamos a su país utilizando documentos de viaje falsos. Creo que sería mejor que cuando lo hiciéramos, mi pecho no esté cubierto de tu semen.

Naruto se rió entre dientes y se recostó en la cama para cerrar los ojos. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, estaba sentado en el sofá de su madre en la recreación de su departamento dentro de su sello, aunque con pantalones, en lugar de estar desnudo en el mundo real. "N-naruto ... cariño", dijo su madre sonando un poco nerviosa en parte por lo que acababa de sentir y por la vista de su hijo sin camisa.

Preguntándose por qué su cara estaba tan roja, preguntó: "¿Estás bien?"

"F-bien", respondió Kushina esperando que su hijo no se diera cuenta de lo desaliñada que sentía que se veía. Kushina había estado reprendiéndose una vez más por la tentación de permanecer fuera de la zona segura de chakra que Kiyomi había establecido cuando Naruto estaba sexualmente activo. Aunque realmente no se había entusiasmado tanto con el trabajo de teta de Tsunade, ya que incluso fuera de la luz verde su capacidad para sentir las sensaciones parecía estar disminuida, en este momento todavía podía sentir el ligero calor de donde había caído la semilla de Naruto. El Hokage.

Kushina se había sentido completamente disgustada consigo misma después de la primera vez que había cedido. Lo único bueno que tenía que decir sobre la experiencia, al menos después, fue que aprendió que solo experimentó lo que hizo la mujer con el verdadero Naruto y que su toma de la mujer por detrás le había permitido fingir que no había sido su hijo lo que le hacía sentir tanto placer. Al menos hasta que sus amantes se hubieran corrido y luego le hubieran hecho una doble mamada donde ella se enteró de que todavía experimentaba lo que sentía el que había estado con Naruto más tiempo en una sesión determinada. Desde entonces y en los pocos días que habían pasado, Kushina había librado una batalla de voluntades con su libido en la que perdió casi tan a menudo como ganó.

"Hola mamá, ¿estás segura de que estás bien?" Preguntó Naruto preocupado por haberse metido en su cara mientras estaba distraída.

Reaccionando por instinto, ella lo empujó hacia atrás después de emitir un chillido de sorpresa. Aterrizó sobre su trasero y le hizo decir: "Oye, qué te pasa".

"Es una cuestión de lo que quiero meter en mí", le suministró su libido rápidamente, haciendo que dijera en voz alta: "¡Cállate!"

"Por Dios, está bien, lo siento", dijo de pie, "ya voy en camino".

"Oh cariño, lo siento. Sé que estoy actuando con el cerebro disperso. Por favor perdoname."

Naruto le sonrió brillantemente, causando que el corazón de Kushina se acelerara, pero no estaba del todo segura, ya sea por el afecto maternal o por algún otro aspecto de ella. "Por supuesto mamá. Si te atrapara en un mal momento, podría volver. Pero dijiste que querías hablar conmigo antes de entrar en Lightning Country.

"R-derecha", dijo Kushina rápidamente con la esperanza de superar su vergonzosa conducta, "La razón por la que quería hablar es para preguntarte si planeas hacer algún movimiento en la kunoichi de Kumogakure".

Naruto se encogió de hombros y se puso rojo mientras estaba avergonzado de hablar sobre esas cosas con su madre. Supuso que podía entender la razón por la que estaba tan nerviosa debido a su llegada tan pronto después de estar obviamente con Tsunade. Sin embargo, consciente de que su madre probablemente estaba pidiendo como parte de su responsabilidad debido a que ella era su Bijuu, asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "Si surge una oportunidad, planeo tomarla. Sin embargo, dudo que obtenga muchos, si es que tengo alguno. No creo que el Raikage me deje deambular libremente. No creo que tenga oportunidad de hablar libremente con una mujer mientras esté allí.

"¿Q-qué pasa si las palabras no fueran necesarias?", Dijo Kushina con un tono rojo similar al de su hijo.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Puedo hacerlo para que puedas ... impulsar el deseo de una mujer por ti si quieres".

"¿Cómo?"

El sonrojo de Kushina se profundizó desde que se le ocurrió la idea como resultado de experimentar sexo a través de uno de los amantes de su hijo. Explicando, ella dijo: "Como sabes ... Kiyomi experimentó sexo a través de tus muchos encuentros. Yo ... Ella razonó que se debía a la unión del chakra que tiene lugar entre usted y ellos. Esas experiencias también están encerradas en su forma original como recuerdos. Podría hacer que arrojes un genjutsu sobre una kunoichi para que ella experimente esos recuerdos como fantasías que giran en torno a ti ".

"No sé", dijo Naruto después de un momento, "nunca he sido realmente un buen genjutsu".

"Eso corre en la familia, me temo", dijo Kushina con una sonrisa que le devolvió su hijo. "Por eso lo haría una respuesta casi automática. También necesitaría ser una técnica ocular, por lo que deberá asegurarse de no usarla demasiado abiertamente. No quisiéramos que alguien que no sea el receptor previsto se dé cuenta ".

"¿No haría un escándalo?"

"Sería un cambio de una fracción de segundo. Podría notar algo, pero apenas se registraría y probablemente pensaría que lo imaginó.

"Vamos a intentarlo", dijo Naruto emocionado, "Odiaría pensar que vinimos hasta aquí y no logramos encontrar una manera de aumentar nuestra influencia".

Kushina asintió con la cabeza, mientras trataba de luchar contra los escalofríos que acompañaron su imaginación y cómo su hijo pondría en práctica la técnica que describió.

Ayame se había sentido incómodo desde que Naruto había abandonado la aldea. No podía ubicarlo exactamente, pero sentía que una parte se debía a cómo uno de sus amigos de la tienda le había llamado la atención sobre lo que le había sucedido al último Senju Hokage que había entrado en Kumo. Ella trató de decirse que se calmara ya que Naruto le había asegurado que estaría bien durante la cita que tuvieron el día antes de irse. Ella sonrió al pensar en cómo planeaba celebrar su regreso.

Sin embargo, suspiró al sentir una vez más una sensación de inutilidad debido al hecho de que, de todos sus amantes, ella era la más débil. No era solo por fuerza que ella pensaba eso, sino por el alcance de su ambición. Cuando se sintió en comparación con Jinchuriki, Kunoichi, Bijuu, princesas e incluso el Hokage, no entendió lo que realmente tenía para ofrecer. Sabía que Naruto no pensaba en esos términos, pero deseaba algo más que ofrecer que un plato ocasional de ramen. Incluso el otro civil dentro del harén de Naruto estaba contribuyendo más con Tsunami supervisando la remodelación de Whirling Tides Manor.

Sintió una sensación de gratitud hacia las otras mujeres, ya que le habían permitido el privilegio de ser la cara oficial de su relación con el hombre que todos querían. Al mirar el reloj vio que era la hora de cerrar, así que se movió del mostrador para cerrar la puerta. Estaba estirando la mano para tirar hacia abajo cuando algo sólido pasó por la tela que colgaba frente a la tienda y la golpeó en el pecho. Se dejó caer de golpe en el bar y contuvo el aliento cuando un hombre de cabello oscuro comenzó a tirar de la puerta en su lugar. Él giró la cerradura y le sonrió sombríamente y dijo: "Hola Ayame. ¿Extráñame?"

"Toshio", dijo asustada de su ex novio tanto por la forma en que sus ojos la recorrían como por el cuchillo que empuñaba. Tomando en cuenta su apariencia que había cambiado considerablemente ya que ya no estaba tratando de parecerse a Naruto, ella notó que su cabello había vuelto a su color negro natural que combinaba con la barba que ahora lucía probablemente disimularía su apariencia.

¿Te acuerdas? Estoy conmovido ", dijo mientras avanzaba hacia la barra de ramen golpeando su cuchillo contra su cráneo de una manera amenazante. "Por supuesto que te recuerdo y cómo me dejaste para convertirme en una puta del mocoso demonio". Los ojos de Ayame se entrecerraron hacia él por insultar a su novio y hacer que se riera mientras decía. "No te gusta eso, ¿eh? Sabes que tú y el demonio han sido casi directamente responsables de todas las crisis que mi vida ha sufrido últimamente. Mierda, no me he acostado desde que rompimos. T-que el tiempo en el pozo no cuenta. Además, su red de prostitutas de la tienda ha estado empañando mi nombre, de modo que últimamente la única cita que he podido obtener ha sido de un acosador excesivamente ansioso.

A pesar de la situación, Ayame dijo: "¿Qué pasa si el asesino virgen se encuentra con su pareja y pierde su propia virginidad anal?"

"Cállate perra", rugió Toshio, "Probablemente se debió a algo que hizo la perra Yamanaka. Eventualmente, ella también conseguirá la suya, pero ahora estoy aquí por la mía.

Ayame entró en pánico y se dio cuenta de que a estas alturas probablemente Naruto estaba en Kumo, por lo que no podría ir a rescatarla. Ella no dudaba de que él lo haría, pero sabía que hacerlo pondría en peligro todo por lo que había trabajado, así que trató de evitar que sus miedos lo atravesaran. Ella no quería ser el eslabón débil que causaba que todo se derrumbara. Se dio la vuelta e intentó correr por la barra de ramen hacia la puerta de atrás, pero Toshio la atrapó antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Él tiró de su ropa rasgando la parte de atrás de su uniforme y expuso su marca a sus ojos.

"¿Qué demonios es esto? ¿Estás hablando en serio, perra? Voy a follar todos los malditos agujeros que tengas y algunos que planeo agregar y cuando termine te cortaré esta marca y la guardaré como recuerdo. Tiró a Ayame al suelo y se preparó para seguir su amenaza, pero se detuvo cuando una mano con garras le sujetó la cabeza.

Ayame levantó la vista y vio que Toshio se levantaba de sus pies cuando Kiyomi estaba parada detrás de él, sus ojos brillaban rojos mientras su cabello y rostro adquirían una apariencia más salvaje. Ella lo sostuvo allí, sus piernas pateando impotente mientras él intentaba sacar la mano para liberarlo. Al darse cuenta de que todavía sostenía su cuchillo, el hombre intentó hundirlo en su mano, pero el Bijuu envió un pulso de su chakra a través de él y le hizo gritar de dolor cuando dejó caer el cuchillo. "Qué criatura patética y triste eres", dijo el Bijuu con frialdad. "Creo que Naruto te dijo que mantuvieras tu distancia de Ayame. Desafortunadamente para ti, decidiste ignorar su advertencia cuando creías que estabas a salvo debido a que estaba en Kumo ".

Aún fumando por el chakra que lo atravesaba, el violador preguntó: "¿Quién diablos eres?"

Kiyomi sonrió sombríamente, aunque solo Ayame podía verlo mientras respondía: "Soy la parte del demonio cuando te refieres a Naruto como mocoso demonio. Estaba pensando que necesitaba encontrar un cuerpo para algo que había planeado corregir un error que cometí. Te agradezco por ser voluntario ". Levantando su otra mano, echó una barrera alrededor de la pequeña tienda para dominar los gritos que se acercaban.

"Q-qué ..." el hombre logró decir antes de que Kiyomi le enviara su chakra y lo hizo gritar de nuevo.

Esta vez, sin embargo, no cedió y mientras canalizaba más y más de su chakra hacia él. Los gritos de Toshio adquirieron un tono más femenino mientras Ayame observaba confundido asombro. Además, su cabello comenzó a crecer más y una vez más adquirió el color rubio que ella recordaba que él había lucido mientras salían. Sus ojos, aunque ya eran azules, adquirieron el color único que ella reconoció como el de Naruto incluso cuando la cara se volvió más y más femenina. Un hecho destacado cuando su pecho creció y se expandió para presionar contra la camisa negra que Toshio había estado usando. Sus caderas también se volvieron más afiladas y, aunque Ayame nunca lo había visto antes, estaba segura de que estaba mirando la forma que Naruto tomó cuando usó su sexy jutsu. Lo único que sentía que faltaba eran las marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas.

Kiyomi bajó suavemente a la mujer que se arrodilló. La mujer miró a su alrededor confundida antes de decir: "Yo ... soy libre". Antes de colapsar hacia adelante y fue atrapado por Ayame. La camarera Ramen levantó la vista cuando Bijuu preguntó: "¿Estás bien?"

Todavía conmocionada, ella asintió y Bijuu sonrió cuando dijo: "Bien, Naruto nunca me habría perdonado si algo malo te hubiera pasado mientras estaba en Kumo. Deberías haber llamado antes con tu marca.

"Yo ... yo ..."

"Soy consciente de que no querías ser una carga, pero Naruto no era el único dispuesto a acudir en tu ayuda. No lo olvides.

Ayame asintió al sentir las lágrimas reunirse en sus ojos. "Gracias." Kiyomi asintió antes de dirigir su atención a la mujer que Ayame estaba abrazando, haciendo que la camarera preguntara: "¿Qué hiciste?"

"Corregí un error que cometí al olvidar eso solo porque algo era una colección de chakra inestable. Eso no significaba que no tenía sentimientos ni sueños propios ".

Ayame miró a la mujer dormida y se preguntó si Bijuu se refería al aspecto oscuro de la personalidad de Naruto que había soltado en un intento por escapar. De ser así, se preguntó cómo reaccionaría si le dieran un formulario, pero no uno al que estaba acostumbrado o tal vez incluso quería.

Naruto miró a lo lejos mientras se sentaba frente a media docena de lo que asumió que era el mejor de Kumo. Tres de los cuales eran algunos de los kunoichi que Yugito le había dicho eran bastante influyentes y podían ayudarlo en sus objetivos. Trató de concentrarse en su ambición, pero todavía estaba algo aturdido por lo que había sentido que casi le sucedía a Ayame cuando lo escoltaban a Kumo al abandonar el crucero. Contento de que sus amantes se estuvieran cuidando el uno al otro, planeó encontrar alguna forma de mostrarle su aprecio a Kiyomi, antes de volver al asunto en cuestión.

Tsunade estaba actualmente dentro de la oficina del Raikage y desde su marca podía sentir una vaga sensación de diversión proveniente de ella. Supuso que se debía a que cuando el Raikage finalmente supo qué era lo que ella quería de él para la liberación de Yugito, el hombre se sorprendería de lo poco que estaba pidiendo o de cuánto dependía de su orgullo. Confiado en que por el momento estaba a salvo, se concentró en tratar de encontrar una manera de acercarse a uno de los kunoichi presentes. Consciente de que probablemente solo tendría tiempo para una seducción, decidió que su objetivo era la mujer conocida como Mabui.

Pero siendo un shinobi y consciente de que un shinobi a veces tendría que elegir un objetivo secundario para lograr si su primario se volvía inalcanzable, se concentró en la rubia conocida como Samui. Ella lo miró fríamente y considerando su vestido, le costó mucho imaginar que estaba tan avergonzada de sus senos como Yugito afirmó. Sin embargo, era lo suficientemente consciente como para darse cuenta de que solo porque su ropa alardeaba de sus grandes activos no significaba que le gustaran. Simplemente significaba que ella estaba al tanto de ellos lo suficiente como para reconocer que, incluso si fue por una fracción de segundo, un enemigo perdió el foco cuando sus deseos lo vencieron. Fue una apertura que podría decidir al vencedor en una batalla. Tenía que admitir también que, incluso mientras estaba parada contra la pared opuesta a él, era difícil para sus ojos no sentirse atraídos por sus senos, incluso si ella no estaba haciendo nada en particular para llamar su atención. Su postura actual es un excelente ejemplo, ya que estaba parada con un brazo envuelto sobre su torso para sostener el otro apretado contra su cuerpo. Dudaba que ella fuera consciente del rostro seductor que ella presentaba cuando su postura hacía que sus senos se juntaran y se elevaran.

Naruto, aunque mirando por el rabillo del ojo, se movió hacia la pelirroja de piel oscura para que no lo sorprendieran mirando. La encontraba atractiva de alguna manera marimacho. No quiere decir que no fuera femenina, pero algo le dijo que la kunoichi se consideraba una de las personas la mayor parte del tiempo. Eso presentaría algunos desafíos que él imaginaba, particularmente debido a su incapacidad actual para interactuar con ella fuera de la misión actual de mirarlo que le habían dado. Su obvio desdén por él como shinobi de Konoha también era evidente.

Para ser sincero, era algo que casi todos los presentes de Kumo shinobi compartían. Volvió la cabeza para mirar un reloj y vio que habían pasado más de tres horas desde que Tsunade había entrado en la oficina del Raikage. Naruto aprovechó la oportunidad que su movimiento le permitió observar a quién consideraba quizás el mayor presente shinobi. Sabía que el hombre se llamaba Darui por las presentaciones recortadas que había recibido al encontrar al Raikage esperando al entrar en el edificio desde el cual el líder de la aldea realizaba sus negocios. Por la forma relajada en que se llevaba el hombre, Naruto imaginó que él y Kakashi se llevarían bien. Aún por sus propias experiencias con su sensei, Naruto sabía que el hombre también era muy competente. El hombre de piel oscura también sin duda lo observaba tan de cerca o más que Naruto.

Un fuerte estallido de madera astillada vino de la oficina haciendo que Naruto se pusiera de pie, pero aún podía sentir la diversión de Tsunade tan relajada. Pero también lo hizo ya que todos los Shinobi presentes habían sacado cuchillas o kunai para detenerlo. Se preguntó qué estaba pasando dentro de la habitación, y se relajó un poco cuando la voz del Raikage llamó a través de una caja de voz en el escritorio de su secretaria Mabui, "Necesito un nuevo escritorio sacado del almacén".

Mabui, que había estado agachada sobre su escritorio mientras sostenía un kunai en una posición lista, se agachó para activar el dispositivo y dijo: "Sí, Lord Raikage".

Darui asintió con la cabeza al hombre rubio de piel clara que estaba presente y dijo: "Shii, te dejaré una para ti".

El rubio de aspecto serio asintió, antes de dirigirse hacia las escaleras para cumplir con la solicitud de su líder.

Naruto se relajó y se sentó haciendo que el Kumo-nin también se calmara. Sin embargo, Naruto aprovechó la oportunidad para aumentar su liberación de feromonas mejoradas, lo que había estado haciendo desde que Tsunade entró en la oficina. Sonrió al notar un ligero sonrojo apareciendo incluso en la tez casi de porcelana Samui. Suponiendo que la repentina sacudida de adrenalina solo había acelerado su efecto, se recostó para esperar a que el Kumo-nin explotara primero para alcanzar su límite.

Ahora mirando abiertamente a sus homólogos de Kumo, Naruto sintió una ligera preocupación al notar que Darui comenzó a mirar hacia Mabui mientras ella continuaba trabajando detrás de su escritorio. Le preocupaba si eso era una señal de que los dos estaban juntos, pero se sintió un poco alentado por su permanencia concentrada en su papeleo. Si bien él sabía que ella podría haber estado simplemente tratando más de no dejar que la sensación que experimentaba se mostrara. Hacer todo lo que podía para no mirarlo le dio a Naruto la impresión de que tal vez tenían una relación que se había deteriorado. Esperaba que ese fuera el caso, ya que nunca quiso interponerse entre dos personas que se preocupaban por el otro.

Para su sorpresa, ella lo miró para darle una sonrisa amable, aunque fría. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y lo tomó como una buena señal cuando ella rápidamente se humedeció los labios. Naruto no estaba seguro de si el otro hombre rubio que había estado caminando de un lado a otro notó la reacción de Mabui, pero obviamente alcanzó su punto de ebullición cuando dijo: "¿Qué demonios estás sonriendo al verlo?"

Naruto se enfocó en el hombre llamado Atsui, quien fuera del shinobi Shii que se había ido; había pensado que sería el primero en reaccionar a las feromonas que había liberado. La presencia de los tres kunoichi había hecho que Naruto confiara en que uno de los machos reaccionaría a su presencia en la misma línea que los animales cuando un macho extraño entrara en el territorio de otro. Consciente de que uno de esos hombres se estaba hinchando, sabía que ahora tenía que caminar con cuidado para no comenzar el incidente internacional que intentaban evitar. "Lo siento, no quise ponerte nervioso. Me preguntaba si debería considerar al Raikage rompiendo su escritorio como una buena señal o una mala ".

Como esperaba Naruto, Atsui no reaccionó tanto a lo que había dicho como a lo que creyó oír cuando el hombre respondió: "No estoy nervioso. Crees que te tengo miedo.

"Espero que no", respondió Naruto esperando que sonara sincero.

"Cálmate, Atsui", dijo Samui mientras su hermano intentaba proyectarse sobre el Naruto sentado.

"¿Por qué debería? Deberíamos tomar a su Hokage como rehén y hacer que liberen a Lady Yugito. Es lo que se merece por pavonearse arrogantemente en nuestra aldea y hacer demandas ".

"No haría eso", dijo Naruto con calma.

"Sí, por qué es eso".

"Dos razones", dijo el rubio jinchuriki mientras dejaba entrar un poco de calor en su voz, "la primera es que trastornaría una situación ya delicada y causaría más dolor a todos los involucrados, entonces sabría qué hacer". La segunda es porque si incluso trataras de ponerle un dedo encima, te detendría.

"Para esto," dijo Atsui balanceándose sobre el rubio antes de que pudiera detenerse.

Tsunade mantuvo una mirada fría pero ligeramente divertida en su rostro mientras el Raikage caminaba enojado detrás de su escritorio arruinado. Estaba contenta de haber optado por usar su túnica Hokage y su sombrero ya que podía sentir las protuberancias gemelas de sus pezones frotándose contra el sujetador que llevaba puesto. Muy consciente de que las feromonas de Naruto aún estaban llenando la habitación a pesar de la puerta cerrada, pensó que sin la bata y el apoyo adicional, el Raikage sabría cuán emocionada estaba.

Como doctora, había encontrado fascinante ver cómo el Raikage se había agitado cada vez más por las feromonas de su amante. Incluso se había dado cuenta del momento exacto en que sintió por primera vez su efecto, ya que se detuvo a mitad de la oración para enviar una mirada a la puerta. Tsunade había tenido momentos antes sentada un poco más erguida para presentarse como para decirle que el hombre que ella consideraba un macho alfa estaba cerca. El Raikage había reanudado el intento de persuadir a Slash de amenazarla con liberar a Yugito. Su calma frente a su creciente agitación solo había trastornado aún más al Kage, de modo que cuando ella rechazó una cantidad obscena de rescate por su jinchuriki, el hombre se rompió golpeando su puño contra su escritorio, rompiéndolo en pedazos.

Consciente de que estaba perdiendo la calma, se tomó un momento para calmarse después de una disculpa poco entusiasta por el estallido. Mientras estabilizaba su respiración, Tsunade se preguntó brevemente por qué ella no estaba más afectada por los químicos en el aire. Decidió que era probable ya que ya se había entregado a Naruto y, como tal, fuera de su excitación, no tenían nada más que hacer con ella. Se preguntó por qué no le molestaban más las tres mujeres fuera de la habitación, pero lo atribuyó a su aceptación de que su amante tomaría a más mujeres como suyas.

Después de varios segundos, el Raikage comenzó a lanzar otra vez por la libertad de Yugito, a lo que Tsunade apenas prestó atención. Al estudiar el Raikage, no podía negar que él se preocupaba profundamente por el shinobi bajo su mando, lo que le hizo preguntarse por qué nunca parecía ser suficiente para evitar que estallaran las hostilidades entre sus aldeas. Pensó que, al menos, ese rasgo los unía a ambos, ya que estaba segura de que debía ser lo mismo para todos los Kage.

Una conmoción fuera de la habitación hizo que el Raikage mirara hacia la puerta mientras decía: "¿Qué demonios está pasando ahí afuera?"

Irrumpiendo en la puerta con Tsunade detrás, abrió las puertas dobles y estaba a punto de gritar. Pero su grito se detuvo en su lengua al ver a Atsui tirado en el suelo con Naruto sujetándolo al suelo con una rodilla en la espalda y sosteniendo un kunai en la parte posterior de su cuello mientras varios clones evitaban que el otro shinobi de Kumo se acercara demasiado. ellos. "Naruto", dijo Tsunade sonando severa, pero estaba secretamente emocionado de que su hombre mostrara su dominio del otro, "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Naruto levantó la vista y se frotó la cabeza con la mano agarrando al kunai avergonzado mientras explicaba: "No fui yo. Este tipo trató de hacerme frío.

Darui suspiró guardando su espada de cuchilla mientras admitía: "Lo siento señor, es verdad. Tal vez la tensión de preocuparse por Lady Yugito lo está afectando. Todos lo estamos sintiendo ".

"Eso somos", admitió el Raikage. "Bien, supongo que seis shinobi cuidar a este cachorro es un poco exagerado. Mabui, confío en que puedas vigilarlo.

"Sí señor"

"Bien, el resto de ustedes son despedidos". El Raikage giró sobre sus talones cuando Tsunade le sonrió a su amante y le guiñó un ojo. Naruto sonrió mientras dejaba que Kumo-nin se levantara diciendo: "Lo siento, no hay resentimientos". Extendió la mano, pero fue expulsado cuando Atsui simplemente se fue. El otro Kumo-nin salió mostrando grados similares de frialdad hacia él, haciendo que el rubio suspirara ruidosamente antes de que el Raikage cerrara la puerta para continuar su discusión con Tsunade.

Mabui se acercó a la rubia para disculparse por su compañero Kumo-nin diciendo: "No te lo tomes como algo personal. Atsui tiende a actuar primero y pensar después.

"Gracias", dijo el hombre rubio sinceramente, "Realmente espero que algún día podamos ser amigos de esta aldea".

Mabui pudo ver la verdad de sus palabras reflejadas en sus ojos azules que cambiaron rápidamente cuando se cortaron y brillaron rojos antes de volver a la normalidad. Apenas se registró a la mujer, ya que de repente se mareó, pero el hombre rubio la estabilizó cuando le puso una mano en la cadera.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó mientras ella todavía se tambaleaba un poco por su repentino vértigo y también por el aroma abrumador del hombre que parecía llenarla de calidez.

"S-sí", respondió alejándose sin darse cuenta de la localización y el sello de Hiraishin que Naruto había colocado en su estómago, que desapareció rápidamente. Sintiéndose repentinamente reseca, preguntó: "¿Quieres algo de beber?"

El Leaf-nin asintió, por lo que la kunoichi se dirigió a una habitación cercana donde preparó té, café y bocadillos para el Raikage y cualquier invitado que estuviera entreteniendo. Mientras la seguía, Mabui trató de calmar los nervios que estaba empezando a sentir por la presencia de la rubia, incluso mientras caminaba con un balanceo exagerado hacia sus caderas.

Seven estaba sentada en su celda mientras contemplaba lo que debía hacer con la información de la que se había enterado. Las últimas dos semanas desde su reunión con Akame habían sido relativamente difíciles como resultado de los ejercicios de combate a los que había sido sometida. Su dificultad se derivaba de las grandes desventajas que Akame les daría a quienes la enfrentarían. Ella sabía que la razón era que la persona con la que había sido emparejada para las sesiones de entrenamiento era Mikoto. A menudo se enfrentarían en escenarios de combate donde tendrían que defenderse de un gran número de atacantes mientras defienden un objetivo. O serían los atacantes y tendrían que depender del trabajo en equipo para ganar. Al someter a los dos a pruebas tan infernales, esperaba explotar la pequeña grieta que Mikoto le había mostrado a la Bijuu convertida en mujer.

Sin embargo, el problema de Seven era que si las intenciones de Akame eran tan transparentes para ella, entonces ella creía que también debían haber sido para Mikoto. Mikoto jugaba ocasionalmente arrojando pequeños fragmentos de información sobre ella, pero Seven sabía que no era algo que Akame probablemente ya no supiera. Su razón para hacerlo era obvia para Seven, que era que, mientras supiera a quién estaba usando Akame para espiarla, también le permitiría a la mujer cierta libertad.

Seven levantó los pies sobre la cama mientras ella ponía las rodillas contra el pecho. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas y a pesar de una batalla particularmente dura esa mañana, Seven no sintió ningún dolor debido a su rápida curación. Una actualización reciente debido a la manipulación de Kiyomi de su sello para permitirle más acceso a sus poderes Bijuu. Su compañera Bijuu había aparecido en su celda cuando después de una batalla particularmente viciosa con un equipo de abandono de Ninja respaldado por Mizuki en el modo Animal Curse Mark casi la había derrotado a ella y a Mikoto. La ex Chunin le había parecido significativamente más fuerte a Seven, pero al final todavía había triunfado. Sin embargo, no sin sufrir bastantes heridas, como resultado cuando Kiyomi la llamó mentalmente, la ignoró. Al no haber tomado tanto tiempo acostado, la pelirroja había aparecido en persona en la celda para acostarse en Seven, pero al ver el estado magullado de su compañera Bijuu se había vuelto rápidamente enriquecedor. Kiyomi se había acostado junto a ella en la cama y colocó una mano sobre el sello sobre el estómago de Seven. Siete se había resistido al principio, pero arrullado por el calor de su compañera Bijuu finalmente había cedido. Se había quedado dormida rápidamente mientras Kiyomi tarareaba suavemente y por la mañana, aunque todavía parecía magullada, la mayor parte del dolor que había estado sintiendo desapareció al igual que Kiyomi. Seven había examinado su sello y, aunque no era un experto, había encontrado fácilmente los cambios como resultado de sus propios intentos de cambiar su sello. Se había quedado dormida rápidamente mientras Kiyomi tarareaba suavemente y por la mañana, aunque todavía parecía magullada, la mayor parte del dolor que había estado sintiendo desapareció al igual que Kiyomi. Seven había examinado su sello y, aunque no era un experto, había encontrado fácilmente los cambios como resultado de sus propios intentos de cambiar su sello. Se había quedado dormida rápidamente mientras Kiyomi tarareaba suavemente y por la mañana, aunque todavía parecía magullada, la mayor parte del dolor que había estado sintiendo desapareció al igual que Kiyomi. Seven había examinado su sello y, aunque no era un experto, había encontrado fácilmente los cambios como resultado de sus propios intentos de cambiar su sello.

El comportamiento de Kiyomi hizo que Seven se sintiera culpable por su doble trato. Aunque las siete colas todavía no habían traicionado a Kiyomi, no estaba demasiado engañada para negar que lo había considerado y prácticamente había establecido las conexiones que necesitaría para hacerlo. Ahora, sin embargo, se sintió atrapada por haberse retenido de convertirse en una de las lugartenientes de Akame ya que no podía limpiarse exactamente dos semanas después del hecho. No sin destruir el vínculo que Kiyomi había estado tratando de reparar. Por lo tanto, en un intento por encontrar una salida a su situación actual, estaba recurriendo a la única persona que sentía que podía, Mikoto.

Levantó la vista de sus rodillas hacia un pequeño escarabajo de piedra en su cama que había creado con la pequeña cantidad de acceso a su chakra Bijuu que podía aprovechar incluso con el Sello de Represión Chakra. Tenía un compañero que había llegado a la habitación de la mujer Uchiha mientras colocaba una pequeña cuerda adhesiva que conectaría los dos objetos de piedra. El escarabajo de piedra en su cama abrió su caparazón, indicando que el otro estaba en uso, seguido por la voz de Mikoto cuando dijo: "Mi sorpresa está llena de sorpresas". ¿Cómo podrías usar un jutsu tan intrincado mientras el sello está activo?

"Un mago nunca revela sus secretos", respondió Seven con una pequeña sonrisa, ya que a pesar de la sangre que fluía por las venas de la otra mujer, descubrió que realmente disfrutaba de su compañía.

"De verdad", dijo Mikoto sonando cauteloso, "No es una ventaja que te conviertas en un jugador importante en el pequeño juego de Akame".

Siete frunció el ceño a pesar de que esperaba que el Uchiha ya se hubiera dado cuenta. Se mantuvo cautelosa ya que, por lo que sabía, Mikoto la vendería y dijo: "Digamos que es un beneficio que me dieron alguien de afuera".

Una nota de sorpresa entró en la voz de Mikoto cuando dijo: "¿Estás diciendo que has entrado con el hombre detrás de Akame?"

Seven estaba sorprendido por la respuesta de Mikoto, aunque suponía que no debería haberlo estado. Las mismas señales que había encontrado que apuntaban a un poder aún mayor deben haber sido tan obvias para Mikoto. "No, ese jugador aún tiene que dar a conocer su presencia. Aunque tengo la sensación de que ya sabes quién es.

Mikoto, consciente de que puede haber regalado demasiado, dijo: "¿Qué quieres? Supongo que sea lo que sea que no quieres que Akame sepa, de lo contrario te habrías acercado a mí en la ducha. Tampoco quieres que las personas que vigilan nuestras celdas estén al tanto de esta conversación, por eso estás usando este pequeño truco inteligente. Pero aclaremos una cosa: no confío en ti.

"Lo sé", dijo Seven con un toque de melancolía entrando en su voz, "Desde el comienzo de todo este asunto, he estado solo de mi lado. Ahora ... ahora puedo haber arruinado las cosas con ... bueno, para ser honesto, no estoy seguro de dónde estamos parados. Solo quiero poner fin a esta trama antes de que las cosas se salgan aún más de control ".

"Tienes una línea de comunicación fuera de la prisión. Supongo que no les dijiste que te convertiste en uno de los soldados de Akame.

"Todavía cree que estoy tratando de demostrarme a mí mismo".

"Ven limpio", dijo Mikoto sin dudarlo, "De lo contrario, te arriesgas a que las cosas giren fuera de tu control".

"No puedo"

"¿Por qué?"

"Ya la traicioné una vez. Ella nunca me perdonaría por intentar hacerlo de nuevo. Por favor, sé que no quieres que este complot continúe.

No sabía si Mikoto sentía simpatía por ella o si acababa de darse cuenta de la desesperación, pero después de una larga pausa dijo: "Dime lo que sabes".

Siete aprovechó la oportunidad diciendo: "Supongo que te has dado cuenta de cuán recientemente han desaparecido recientemente algunos de los mejores prisioneros".

"Sí, me acabo de dar cuenta de que fueron trasladados fuera de la prisión para establecer una segunda etapa del plan".

"No, no pueden, una gran fuerza de Suna y Konoha-nin están acampando a poca distancia de la prisión. De hecho, han sido trasladados al nivel más bajo de la prisión ".

"¿La sección de castigo? ¿Por qué?"

"Se ha convertido en una especie de laboratorio. Un hombre llamado Amachi ha estado trabajando allí durante meses.

"Amachi, nunca he oído hablar de él".

"Yo tampoco, aparentemente aunque estaba prisionero en Sea Country. Tengo la sensación de que el patrocinador de Akame movió algunas cuerdas para liberarlo de alguna manera. Pero por qué está aquí es para hacer ingeniería inversa de la marca de maldición de Mizuki.

"¿Están cerca de hacerlo?"

"No sé", respondió Seven. "Solo me dieron un recorrido rápido recientemente. Fue más que bienvenido para el lado ganador. Akame no me invitó exactamente a hacer demasiadas preguntas. Cuando profesé cierta incredulidad de que pudieran descifrar la fórmula del sello, me aseguró que este Amachi tiene un conocimiento íntimo del sello maldito ".

"Esta mujer para la que estás trabajando en el exterior ... ¿qué está planeando?"

"No estoy seguro. Sé que tiene la intención de detener la rebelión, pero hasta ahora no ha considerado apropiado compartir sus planes conmigo ". Después de un momento, Seven agregó con tristeza: "No es que pueda culparla".

"Muy bien, entonces encontraremos una manera de terminar esto desde adentro. Comenzaré a hacer una demostración de abrirte más y dejar que Akame crea que te has ganado mi confianza. Debería convencerlo de que estás defendiendo tu fin de las cosas. Esperemos que te permita ver más de este laboratorio y te permita tener un papel más activo en las cosas. Hablaremos más mañana.

El escarabajo de piedra dobló su caparazón indicando que Mikoto había terminado de hablar. Luego comenzó a desmoronarse en la tierra que ella tiró al suelo. Solo otra vez, Seven se dio cuenta de lo triste que la hizo ese hecho y de repente deseó la cálida presencia de su hermana nuevamente.

Estaba arrodillada en una ducha y chupaba una polla como si fuera la cosa más sabrosa que le habían dado. El hombre al que pertenecía echó la cabeza hacia atrás para gemir, enviando una emoción a través de su cuerpo que le hizo aumentar el ritmo de su meneo. Lo que también aumentaba su placer era la forma en que sus ojos buscaban automáticamente los de ella para verla complacerlo.

Alejándose, lo dejó salir de su boca con un fuerte estallido y comenzó a lamer la punta de su polla antes de viajar por su eje para tomar una de sus bolas en su boca. Puño en su eje mientras ella chupaba uno de sus testículos, lo que lo hizo gemir de nuevo cuando dijo: "Maldita sea Mabui, donde aprendiste a chupar la polla".

Dejando que su testículo se deslizara de su boca, ella respondió: "Esta es mi primera vez, pero he soñado con hacerte esto por mucho tiempo".

Ella tomó su polla nuevamente dentro de su boca moviéndose de un lado a otro ocasionalmente deteniéndose para pasar su lengua alrededor de la parte inferior de su polla. El hombre que ella estaba complaciendo sacudió la cabeza con placer y diversión cuando dijo: "Deben haber sido algunos sueños explícitos". Mabui solo gimió de acuerdo causando que el hombre gimiera. Mabui extendió la mano y comenzó a acariciar su saco, lo que provocó que su amante colocara su mano sobre su cabeza en un intento de controlar el ritmo de su succión. Le hizo poco bien cuando ella le pasó la lengua por la punta de la polla y sintió que sus nueces se contraían antes de que él comenzara a vomitar su carga en su boca mientras gritaba: "¡Joder!" Mabui atrapó su carga con la boca con entusiasmo y después de que terminó su orgasmo se echó hacia atrás para mostrarle el semen que había liberado antes de cerrar la boca. Tragando saliva, cerró los ojos mientras saboreaba el sabor.

Después de quererlo en su coño, se decepcionó cuando el agua de la ducha se enfrió y le dijo: "Creo que es hora de que salgamos del agua, Naruto".

Los ojos de Mabui se abrieron de golpe para ver que su despertador leía solo una hora más tarde que la última vez que parecía haberse despertado de un sueño con ella, Naruto y otra mujer rubia que no reconoció. Ese lo había presentado a él y a la rubia teniendo sexo en una habitación de hotel solo para revelar que sabían que estaba despierta en la cama junto a ellos. La mujer rubia la había irritado hasta el punto en que prácticamente le rogó a Naruto que se uniera a ella en su cama para terminar con su tormento sexual. La sesión se había convertido en un cuarteto cuando se les unió una pelirroja que había estado observando desde el pasillo.

Mabui rodó sobre su espalda preguntándose qué estaba causando sus sueños bastante explícitos. Sentada en su cama, sintió una leve vergüenza ante el incómodo recordatorio de cuán sexuales habían sido sus sueños cuando sus bragas se aferraron a ella. Al salir de la cama, esperaba que una ducha fría calmara su cuerpo y sus deseos fueran tan rápidamente despojados.

Caminando bajo el chorro frío de su ducha, trató de ignorar los recuerdos del sueño que inspiraba el escenario. Por un momento, sintió una vieja tentación familiar de llamar a Darui. Sin embargo, rápidamente lo aplastó, ya que aunque habían compartido una vida sexual bastante satisfactoria. Ese había sido el alcance de la situación y cuando ella insinuó que quería más, él se retiró rápidamente. Todavía se habían usado de vez en cuando cuando uno u otro necesitaban relajarse. Sin embargo, recientemente Mabui no fue quien instigó esos encuentros, ya que pensó que si no cambiaba su comportamiento no obtendría resultados diferentes. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que no hubiera sido débil de vez en cuando, ya que el estrés de su trabajo y la falta general de una vida personal la afectaban.

Al salir de la ducha y descubrir que, al menos por el momento en que su libido se había calmado, decidió no tentar al destino tratando de volver a dormir. Mientras se vestía, atravesó su lujoso departamento que tenía una gran ventana panorámica por la cual podía ver su pueblo. Miró hacia la aldea dormida y se preguntó cómo iba a matar las dos horas que tenía antes de tener que ir a la mansión Raikage para cumplir con sus deberes. Se mordió el labio luchando contra la tentación de ir al apartamento de Darui para aliviar el estrés, y al final logró convencerse de que hacerlo no resolvería nada más que sus deseos inmediatos.

Sin embargo, aún sintiéndose inquieta, abandonó su hogar y pronto se encontró con vistas a un pequeño hotel en ruinas en una de las secciones más pobres del pueblo. Al acercarse al grupo de sus compañeros Kumo-nin que observaban en silencio el edificio, le sonrió suavemente a Jay, un hombre calvo de piel oscura, mientras la saludaba diciendo: "Mabui, pensé que te habrías saciado". de estos bastardos de Konoha. Es probable que vuelvas a cuidar al bebé más tarde.

Mabui frunció el ceño porque había descubierto que Naruto era un individuo bastante amable y agradable. Dejó que el ceño desapareciera mientras bromeaba suavemente: "Sabrías algo sobre el cuidado de niños, ¿verdad, Jay?" ¿No deberías estar vigilando a B o se ha deslizado de nuevo bajo tus narices?

Jay se rió entre dientes, pero respondió: "Sí, en circunstancias normales todavía estaría en el Valle de las Nubes y los Rayos". Pero Lord Raikage llevó a algunos de los equipos de vigilancia a la aldea. Hope Bee no se da cuenta o de lo contrario podría ir a otro de sus viajes ". Dirigiendo su mirada al hotel, el hombre dijo: "Es difícil de creer que un Kage haya rechazado la elegante suite que habíamos preparado para ella en favor de este basurero".

Mabui también lo había encontrado un poco extraño y por un momento sintió una punzada en las piernas mientras se preguntaba si tenía algo que ver con el hombre con el que viajaba el Hokage. Cerrando los ojos por un momento, se encontró debajo de un escritorio en una oficina chupando la polla del hombre sentado mientras otra mujer le hablaba. Antes de que pudiera sumergirse demasiado en la fantasía, otra voz interrumpió su ensueño cuando dijo oscuramente: "Deberíamos tomar esa vaca por la fuerza y hacer que nos diga dónde está Lady Yugito. Si ella se niega, deberíamos desatar a B en su pueblo. Ya no hay nadie capaz de detenerlo dentro de él.

Mabui se enfocó en Shii y respondió: "No estaría tan segura. Además, ahora todo el mundo sabe que el Hokage está aquí. Si algún daño llega a ella mientras está bajo la protección del Raikage, dañaría las relaciones con todos nuestros aliados potenciales. Incluyeron "

" Aliados ... "Shii dijo que la incredulidad que sentía por el término que aplicaba a Konoha era fácil de escuchar," Serían tan afortunados de que los consideráramos como aliados ".

"No seas tan apresurado", advirtió Mabui, "Iwa ha estado ocupada expandiéndose en sus fronteras occidentales. Eventualmente podrían mirar hacia el este y hacer una obra de teatro para algunos de los países menores a lo largo de su frontera. Eso garantizaría la participación de Konoha. Dependiendo de a quién perciba el Raikage como la mayor amenaza que podríamos estar luchando junto a ellos para hacer retroceder a Iwa ".

"O podríamos unirnos a ellos para sacar a Konoha", respondió Shii amargamente, "No es menos de lo que merecen por asesinar a Lord Gashira. Extendimos una mano en amistad y ese bastardo de Hyuuga lo cortó a sangre fría.

Mabui asintió de acuerdo al haber escuchado la historia muchas veces a lo largo de los años. Era consciente de que el Raikage había tratado de sacarle provecho al entregar el cuerpo del asesinato a Kumo para que pudieran obtener el Byakugan. Pero todo eso había sucedido antes de que ella se convirtiera en su asistente. "Todavía Shii ahora deberías saber que las alianzas cambian y cambian con el viento. Esa es la verdad del mundo shinobi ". Indicando el hotel, agregó: "Por eso el Hokage rechazó la habitación que le ofrecimos. Sabía que probablemente lo habíamos elegido por la facilidad con la que podíamos monitorearla. Al quedarnos aquí nos obligó a desechar todos nuestros planes y le ha brindado una privacidad que de otro modo no disfrutaría. Incluso alquiló las habitaciones que rodeaban las de ella y las llenó con clones de sombra como una barrera adicional contra el espionaje.

"Oh, Dios, Naruto, más duro", Tsunade gimió mientras la sujetaban contra la pared de la ducha mientras su amante se presionó contra ella desde atrás. Levantando la mano, acunó el costado de su rostro mientras lo giraba para besarlo. Tsunade no necesitó el aliento cuando su lengua se encontró con la suya mientras se besaban mientras él bombeaba sus entrañas.

Naruto se retiró de su interior, pero antes de que ella pudiera quejarse la hizo girar para golpearla contra la pared de la ducha antes de llenarla rápidamente una vez más. Naruto agarró su culo posesivamente permitiendo que el Hokage levantara sus pies del suelo mientras ella envolvía sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Ella gimió en voz alta cuando él chupó su teta, lo que provocó que su amante se detuviera cuando él dijo: "Tsunade, debes mantenerlo bajo. No nos hará mucho bien haber alquilado esas habitaciones adicionales si todo el hotel todavía sabe lo que estamos haciendo ".

Sin embargo, a Tsunade realmente no le importó cuando acercó su torso al de él mientras comenzaba a chuparlo y mordisquearle la oreja mientras respondía: "T-atorníllalos ... Es tu culpa, ya sabes ... oh joder ... excitándome con esas feromonas". tuyo ... fue todo lo que pude hacer para que no me llevaras tan pronto como ... ahhh ... tan pronto como mi reunión con ... más ... terminó ... " Naruto se rió entre dientes, lo que provocó que su amante se recostara para mirarlo a los ojos mientras ella decía seria y más coherentemente: "Si voy a tener que pasar por eso otra vez, tendrás que vacunarme".

Naruto sonrió, ya que tenía una buena idea de lo que quería cuando preguntó: "¿Cómo exactamente se supone que debo hacer eso?"

Él gimió cuando sintió a Tsunade flexionar su coño alrededor de su gran aguja mientras ella gemía, "Al bombear mi matriz llena de la cura para mi lujuria". Naruto comenzó a bombear más fuerte mientras se inclinaba para una vez más involucrar su lengua en un beso húmedo y descuidado. Sin embargo, no se disuadió de hacer su punto cuando el beso terminó cuando retomó donde lo dejó. "Lo digo en serio", dijo mientras Naruto volvía a prestar atención a sus senos, "no saldré de esta habitación de hotel hasta que esté satisfecha de haber recibido la dosis adecuada". Tsunade sintió que su cuerpo se preparaba para ascender a la dicha pura una vez más. Ella apretó más a su amante contra ella y gimió cuando él comenzó a chupar su cuello. Casi un año de hacer el amor la había hecho bastante consciente de que Naruto también se estaba acercando a su fin debido a sus empujes más profundos y penetrantes mientras trataba de asegurarse de que toda su semilla llegara a su útero. Él jaló sus caderas con fuerza contra las suyas cuando ella sintió su calor fluir en su interior, haciéndola casi gritar de placer. Pero a pesar de su insistencia anterior de que no le importaba, se contuvo al aferrarse a su hombro.

Después de que terminó de llenarla con su semilla, los dos permanecieron donde estaban mientras recuperaban el aliento. Finalmente, Tsunade colocó sus pies en el suelo mientras Naruto sacaba algo de su semilla aprovechando la oportunidad para escaparse de su túnel de amor. Dio un paso atrás, pero Tsunade rápidamente se dejó caer de rodillas y agarró su virilidad. Naruto miró hacia abajo mientras ella le pasaba un poco del cabello por detrás de la oreja antes de mirarlo. Sus ojos color miel brillaron con diversión cuando dijo: "La próxima dosis debe ingerirse por vía oral".

Con el agua caliente de la ducha corriendo por su espalda, Naruto no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y relajarse. Sin embargo, eso no quería decir que no planeaba hacer que trabajara para su próxima dosis, ya que tenía la reputación de ser un maratón para proteger algo que sospechaba que Tsunade quería convertir en una carrera de velocidad cuando sintió que ella comenzaba a ahogarlo. Una vez más comprometido en la épica batalla de la voluntad y la carne con su amante, se preguntó si trataría de convencer a Tsunade para que tomara su próxima dosis como supositorio anal, ya que ella aún no le había permitido el honor de llevar su virginidad allí.

Kiyomi estaba en su estudio cuando su hermana Yoruichi entró preguntando: "Kiyomi ... ¿por qué hay una versión femenina de Naruto en tu habitación?"

"¿Qué estabas haciendo allí?" la pelirroja preguntó molesta por estar perturbada ya que estaba investigando algo importante ya que creía que estaba comenzando a comprender los motivos del hombre que se movía detrás de escena y por qué necesitaba al Rinnegan.

"Buscándote ... Debería haber sabido que estarías aquí, siempre eras el pequeño ratón de biblioteca de mi padre. ¡Oye! No cambies de tema.

Kiyomi marcó su lugar en el libro antes de responder: "No lo estaba". Aunque tuvo que admitir que estaba ganando tiempo para organizar sus pensamientos, "Ella es ... bueno, ella era la oscuridad que solté dentro de Naruto".

Yoruichi envió un pequeño ceño hacia la puerta por la que había entrado. Mirando hacia atrás a su hermana, preguntó: "¿Estás segura de que es una buena idea?"

Kiyomi se encogió de hombros y respondió: "No sé para ser honesto". Levantándose, se movió a una ventana para mirar su propiedad y respondió: "Con toda honestidad, probablemente debería haber reabsorbido el chakra que solía crear esa oscura sombra de Naruto. Sin embargo, me dijo algo que me mostró que estaba actuando de manera similar a Madara Uchiha. Pensé que era solo un chakra y no tuve en cuenta que quizás debido a los sentimientos con los que lo había imbuido podría ser más que la energía que había usado para crearlo ".

"Aún así, eso podría ser cierto y todo ... pero estás seguro de que fue una buena idea. Quiero decir que la idea de una versión oscura de Naruto corriendo no parece exactamente lo mejor que podemos pedir ".

Kiyomi apartó la vista de la ventana y le dio a su hermana una pequeña media sonrisa. Volviéndose para mirar hacia afuera cuando el sol comenzó a salir y desterrar las sombras, dijo: "Cierto, tal vez por eso me he asegurado de colocar un sello que la mantenga dormida. Sin embargo, a veces creo que olvidamos que nadie es inherentemente oscuro o claro. La describiste como una versión oscura de Naruto y tal vez esa es una descripción precisa teniendo en cuenta que deseaba, cuando era simplemente una sombra, ver lo peor de todo. Sin embargo, ¿Naruto es realmente solo bondad pura y solo ve lo mejor?

"Supongo que no," admitió Yoruichi.

"No olvides que Naruto experimentó todo lo que la sombra intentó arrojarle a la cara. No creé recuerdos para que los experimente. Simplemente lo enfoqué para que tomara las peores impresiones de ellos. Sin embargo, al final todavía anhelaba algo más ".

"¿Qué?"

"Un deseo de felicidad. Incluso cuando menospreciaba a Kushina, quería ser abrazada y amada por ella. Naruto todavía tiene oscuridad incluso con la eliminación de este tono. Supongo que apuesto a que ella sola tendrá luz y proyectará su propia sombra.

Yoruichi asintió con la cabeza, pero preguntó con cierta diversión: "Entonces, ¿por qué hacerlo una niña? Especialmente como una chica a su imagen ... ¿esperas divertirte un poco en un trío?

"Apenas", dijo Kiyomi, aunque recibió una idea rápida de cómo podría ser ese encuentro.

Su hermana vio que sus mejillas se iluminaban y dijo en broma: "Quizás ahora, ¿verdad?"

"Oh, cállate", dijo Kiyomi poniéndose en contacto con ella misma y sintiéndose molesta por la obvia diversión de Yoruichi. "Tal posibilidad ni siquiera había entrado en mi proceso de pensamiento".

"Hasta ahora"

Kiyomi continuó ignorando la sonrisa de su hermana mientras decía: "Sinceramente, mi razón tenía que ver con The Binding. Sabemos que esta técnica no puede ser utilizada por una mujer porque es el semen del usuario el que corrompe el chakra de la mujer para que pueda ser controlada por él. Si se vuelve malvada, no deseo haber soltado a otro Kanji en el mundo. Sin embargo, sinceramente, quiero que tenga una identidad propia y que no se considere una copia barata de Naruto ".

"Entonces, ¿qué le impide sentir que es solo una versión femenina barata de él?"

Kiyomi se dio la vuelta y sonrió cuando dijo: "Me imagino que habrá algo de eso. Esa es otra razón por la que la mantengo dormida. Quiero que Naruto esté aquí cuando despierte porque sé que él la ayudaría a comprender que ella es más que la suma de los recuerdos que comparten. El resto lo dejaré a la biología. Al ver la expresión confusa de su hermana, Kiyomi explicó: "Ven ahora. ¿Deberías saber exactamente a qué me refiero? Nuestras propias formas de pensar han cambiado como resultado de estas formas que hemos tomado. Cuando hace frío afuera, ¿no anhelas que nuestro amante esté presente para que puedas acurrucarte en él?

"Bueno, sí seguro, pero ..."

"¿Pero qué hubieras hecho en el pasado?"

Yoruichi realmente necesitaba pensarlo por un momento, pero respondió: "Simplemente habría generado un poco más de chakra para mantenerme caliente".

"¿Y cuál es el método que generalmente viene a ti primero ahora?" La sonrisa de Yoruichi fue toda la respuesta que Kiyomi necesitaba cuando dijo: "Exactamente. Sus caminos ahora están separados y cada uno puede dirigirse en su propia dirección. Quizás algún día se fusionen nuevamente, pero ese día seguramente serán dos individuos diferentes y completos ".

Mabui no se sentía lo mejor posible, lo que atribuyó a la falta de sueño que había disfrutado. Después de dejar al equipo vigilando el motel en el que se alojaba el Hokage, ella había decidido ir a la oficina para prepararse para los eventos del día. Al necesitar obtener algunos papeles del primer piso, decidió tomar el elevador en lugar de las escaleras, lo que le pareció que probablemente mostraba cuán descuidada estaba. Teniendo en cuenta que el Edificio de la Administración aún no se había inaugurado oficialmente por el día, sabía que iba a ser difícil. El ascensor se detuvo en el tercer piso del edificio que estaba construido en la montaña sobre la que descansaba Kumogakure. Cuando se abrieron las puertas, contuvo el impulso de fruncir el ceño mientras Darui esperaba la cabina del ascensor.

"¿Subiendo o bajando?" preguntó en su forma relajada habitual, aunque parecía tan cansado como ella.

"Abajo", respondió ella haciendo que él entrara en el auto detrás de ella mientras hacía espacio.

Las puertas se cerraron y ella miró su reflejo en el metal pulido de ellas. Ella se dio cuenta de que él la estaba mirando y, como resultado, no se sorprendió cuando él preguntó: "Oye, ¿qué tal más tarde esta noche?".

Ella lo interrumpió mientras rechazaba rápidamente la idea que estaba a punto de plantear diciendo: " Hemos estado por este camino, Darui. No te interesa lo que quiero.

"Pero parece que tengo lo que necesitas. Parece que quieres desahogarse ".

Mabui no pudo negar eso y miró los números que se muestran sobre las puertas de los ascensores. Preguntándose por qué sentía que el auto se movía tan lento, ella respondió: "No soy la única, ya que esa es la única vez que tengo noticias tuyas. ¿Por qué no llamas a una de tus otras chicas buenas? Estoy seguro de que estarían más que dispuestos a recibir lo que tienes para ofrecer ".

Darui se encogió de hombros antes de responder: "Supongo que yo también lo tendré. Solo esperaba poder obtener lo mejor antes de llamar al resto ".

A pesar de sí misma, Mabui se sonrojó un poco por el cumplido, ya que ella había sabido por mucho tiempo sobre sus otros amigos con beneficios, por lo que nunca lo reprendió por eso. Ella había tenido la misma opinión durante un tiempo, ya que había querido concentrarse en su carrera. Pero ahora que tenía poco más de veinte años y probablemente en el punto más alto que alcanzaría había tratado de esperar más. Ella lo había esperado con Darui, pero él encontró que la idea estaba muy lejos de lo que quería. Sin embargo, supuso que no podía culparlo, ya que tenía pocas dudas de que cualquiera de las otras damas a las que llamaría con gusto dejaría lo que estaban haciendo para estar con él. Ella misma se sintió tentada, por eso se alegró cuando las puertas finalmente se abrieron, permitiéndole escapar con un rápido adiós mientras se dirigía a recoger los papeles que necesitaba.

Naruto podía decir que había sido una noche relativamente insomne para Mabui, solo por las muchas veces que ya había bostezado esa mañana. También podía decir que sus feromonas estaban teniendo el efecto deseado de las muchas veces que ella había tratado discretamente de mirarlo y de las pocas veces que la habían sorprendido haciéndolo descaradamente mientras su mente parecía estar en otro lugar. Me alegro de que solo fueran él y ella en este momento, se preguntó cómo acercarse mejor a ella ya que Tsunade no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo más podría prolongar las negociaciones.

Aun así, dejó que el asunto se le escapara por un momento para pensar en lo extraño que se sentía estar en la aldea diferente. Un ejemplo principal habían sido las miradas que él y Tsunade habían recibido al abandonar el motel en el que se habían quedado a pasar la noche. Naruto se rió entre dientes ya que había dejado clones esparcidos por todo el lugar para evitar que Kumo pudiera acercarse al lugar en caso de que necesitaran regresar allí nuevamente. Aún existía la posibilidad de que incluso si nadie se acercaba a sus habitaciones, simplemente podrían decidir quedarse en otro lugar solo para arrojar al Kumo-nin mirándolos por un bucle. Pero volviendo a las miradas, casi todos habían dejado de hacer lo que estaban haciendo cuando Naruto y Tsunade se dirigieron al Edificio de Administración de Kumo para observarlos con temor, mientras que otros parecían simplemente curiosos. Después de haber estado en Suna muchas veces, lo encontró un poco desconcertante. Tsunade había señalado rápidamente que cuando fue por primera vez a la Aldea de la Arena, Konoha y Suna habían sido aliados durante años, por lo que los aldeanos y los shinobi habían visto a Leaf Shinobi muchas veces. Debido a la historia que Kumo y Konoha compartieron, era muy probable que muchas de las personas nunca hubieran visto a un miembro de la Hoja en persona. Ella había bromeado diciendo que probablemente se preguntaban dónde estaban escondiendo sus cuernos y colas.

Naruto se rió entre dientes, pero al mismo tiempo sintió un toque de depresión, ya que ese era uno de los grandes cruces de su ambición y aún no había encontrado una respuesta satisfactoria. Su amante debe haber leído que su broma golpeó un poco cerca de su casa mientras ella susurraba suavemente: "Lo harás ..." Naruto le sonrió genuinamente casi escuchando el "Mi amor" que solía usar cuando estaban solos.

Sin embargo, una cosa que lo sorprendió fue que no habían sido escoltados, aunque ambos sabían que bastantes Kumo-nin estaban rastreando cada uno de sus movimientos. Supuso que el Raikage quería que disfrutaran de la ilusión de que eran bienvenidos en su pueblo. Aun así, habían aprovechado al máximo para detenerse a desayunar en un café exterior en una de las terrazas esparcidas por toda la montaña en la que se fundó Kumogakure.

Desde allí se dirigieron a la oficina del Raikage donde el hombre mismo los recibió en el primer piso. Él personalmente los había escoltado, dejando a Naruto solo afuera con Mabui. Naruto estaba a punto de volver su atención a su seducción de Mabui, pero se sorprendió de que ella estuviera parada frente a él, moviéndose durante su reproducción de la mañana. "Lo siento", preguntó él teniendo la impresión de que ella ya le había preguntado algo.

"Dije que necesito cuidar algo. ¿Quieres que te traiga un refresco cuando regrese?

"Um ... seguro que un poco de agua sería genial. ¿Debo ir contigo? Tengo miedo de lo que sucedería si alguien viene mientras tú no estás.

Mabui pareció tentada a decir que sí, pero se negó cuando respondió: "No te preocupes. El Raikage ha dejado instrucciones de que no debe ser molestado hoy. Nadie debería venir aquí a menos que sea convocado o ocurra una emergencia ".

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, pero todavía estaba un poco preocupado ya que solo podía imaginar el escenario si aparecía un loco y tomaba su estar solo como una razón para estar molesto. Adivinando que pensó que no se iría mucho tiempo, él se acomodó para esperar su regreso. Sin embargo, después de unos diez minutos, comenzó a preocuparse. Cerrando los ojos, sintió la marca que le había puesto el día anterior y la encontró a la vuelta de la esquina. Frunció el ceño preguntándose qué estaba haciendo, ya que podía decir que no estaba en la pequeña área de la oficina donde había preparado el té para el Kage el día anterior. Después de ver cómo ella preparaba el té, trató de adivinar su ubicación y la colocó más abajo en el pasillo en lo que había sido marcado como archivos de registro.

Usando el Hiraishin, que también era parte de la marca temporal, él "la miró". Naruto sonrió con locura al ver a la mujer parada hacia la parte de atrás de la habitación mientras discretamente se frotaba el coño al subirse la falda mientras se mordía el nudillo del dedo índice para ahogar sus gemidos. Después de asegurarse de que el área fuera de la oficina del Raikage no tuviera cámara, se teletransportó apareciendo en la sala de registros cerca de la puerta. Mabui no se dio cuenta de su entrada como resultado de sus ojos cerrados cuando jadeó cuando dijo: "Parece que te atrapé en un mal momento. ¿O fue bueno?

Él notó que sus ojos se movieron de inmediato hacia la cerradura de la puerta, perdiendo el sello de privacidad que había colocado en la puerta mientras ella se preguntaba si lo había asegurado mientras alisaba su ropa. Ella frunció el ceño al ver que era así, pero se preguntó si tal vez él tenía la esperanza de usar el poder de atraparla para chantajearla. Tratando de escapar de la situación, se acercó a él y le dijo: "No deberías estar aquí. Lo olvidare…"

"No lo haré", respondió él cuando ella se detuvo frente a él. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando él agarró la mano que ella había estado usando para darse placer y sosteniéndola entre sus rostros agregó: "Sería un crimen olvidar algo tan hermoso y sexy". Mabui se sonrojó ante la evidencia de su excitación que todavía cubría sus dedos. Inclinándose cerca de ella causando que se mareara cuando su aroma llenó sus fosas nasales y agregó: "Déjame terminar lo que empezaste".

Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, su otra mano rápidamente encontró su coño que se había vuelto aún más húmedo, ya sea por ser atrapado o por quién. Él comenzó a frotar sus bragas humedecidas a lo largo de su hendidura, causando que la mujer gimiera y él la silenció besándola. Mabui no se resistió cuando su lengua corrió por sus labios buscando la entrada que ella le concedió. Profundizando el beso, ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello incluso cuando él la empujó más profundamente en la habitación. Ella lo escuchó juguetear con sus pantalones con su mano libre y los escuchó golpear el suelo antes de que él subiera su falda para presionar su virilidad entre sus muslos. Mabui recuperó algo de su sentido rompiendo el beso para retroceder lo suficiente como para intentar recuperar el control de la situación. Sin embargo, antes de que ella pudiera, él deslizó su longitud a lo largo de sus bragas, haciéndola jadear y sus muslos apretando su dureza. Al sentir el calor proveniente de su polla, que coincidía con el calor que irradiaba de su núcleo, su potencial protesta murió en la punta de su lengua. Naruto sintió su rendición, así que deslizó sus bragas a un lado y empujó su polla dentro de su túnel caliente y húmedo.

Ambos suspiraron cuando él entró completamente en ella, pero Naruto, consciente de que el tiempo era esencial, no pudo saborear el momento, así que comenzó a revolverle el interior. Mabui rápidamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello cuando su pierna derecha se levantó para envolver su cadera. Enterró la cara en la chaqueta que llevaba con la esperanza de amortiguar los sonidos de placer que su garganta también quería expresar.

Las manos de Naruto agarraron el trasero de la mujer para atraerla hacia él más fuerte y más rápido en un esfuerzo por llevarlos a ambos al clímax rápidamente. Para Mabui, cuyo motor sexual había estado funcionando desde el día anterior, fue una carrera que terminó antes de que comenzara, ya que rápidamente llegó. Naruto simplemente continuó arando su coño empapado a pesar de su orgasmo, lo que la hizo experimentar el orgasmo después del orgasmo. Mabui pareció perderlo cuando comenzó a gemir y jadear incoherentemente mientras trataba de respirar. Sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos mientras su lengua colgaba de su boca mientras trataba de expresar lo que estaba sintiendo cuando se soltó en sus brazos. Ella creció enseñada aunque un momento después cuando Naruto metió su polla completamente dentro de ella y comenzó a correrse. Ella emitió un sonido entre un gemido y un murmullo mientras comenzaba a temblar por el calor que estaba siendo expulsado dentro de ella.

Mabui se aferró a él cuando su respiración volvió a la normalidad. Después de varios minutos y ahora que sus necesidades sexuales habían sido saciadas, parecía dividida entre rechazar lo que habían hecho o simplemente disfrutar del resplandor. Por lo menos, decidió hacerle saber lo bueno que había sido cuando dijo: "Eso fue increíble ..."

"Sí", dijo Naruto con un tono sombrío antes de agregar: "Es una pena que lo olvides por Un rato."

"Qué ..."

Mabui no terminó su pregunta cuando Naruto comenzó a susurrarle instrucciones, haciendo que su mirada se quedara en blanco cuando las recibió. Se apartó de ella cuando terminó y vio que ella comenzaba a enderezarse. Recordaría fragmentos de lo que acababan de compartir, pero extrañamente no sentiría curiosidad acerca de con quién lo había hecho. Al menos hasta que Yugito pudiera organizar una reunión donde Naruto tendría más tiempo para explicar todo. Se quitó el sello que había colocado en la habitación después de volver a ponerse los pantalones y salió al pasillo después de asegurarse de que estaba vacío. Naruto se sentó afuera de la oficina del Raikage y pensó que pronto Tsunade descubriría que estaba bien avanzar el plan al siguiente nivel.

Tsunade lo había sentido cuando Naruto y Mabui salieron de la puerta. Por la cantidad de tiempo que los dos estuvieron lejos, ella podía adivinar lo que habían estado haciendo, no era que era la única forma de saberlo. El Raikage se quedó en silencio, por lo que se concentró de nuevo en él y, por la forma en que la estaba mirando, sospechaba que estaba esperando la respuesta a la oferta que le había hecho. A decir verdad, dado que era la lista habitual de dinero, jutsu o intercambios de información, había dejado de escuchar mientras se concentraba en la marca y el estado de emoción de su amante. Habiendo recogido el sentido de satisfacción y liberación que él usualmente exhibe después del sexo, decidió terminar el juego que había estado jugando.

"No, no creo que eso funcione para mí en absoluto. Puedo decir que no te tomas en serio esto, así que tal vez lo intentemos nuevamente en unos meses.

"Maldita sea mujer", gritó A golpeando la palma de su mano sobre el escritorio haciendo que crujiera, "He ofrecido un rescate del rey y aún así no me devolverás mi shinobi. Ella es un miembro precioso de mi pueblo, así que nombra tu precio.

"¿Es ella?" Tsunade preguntó y se inclinó hacia adelante colocando una mano sobre el escritorio del Raikage. Ella no sonrió, pero se sintió divertida cuando sus ojos se lanzaron a su escote por un momento. Él se movió incómodo en su asiento, así que ella presionó hacia adelante y dijo: "¿O es el Bijuu que lleva lo que es tan importante para ti?"

"Ambos", dijo A enojado, "¿A qué conduces?"

"Sencillo. No creo que te preocupes por ella tanto como dices.

"Como te atreves…"

"Por favor, no arrojes tu ira justiciera a mi cara. Todo lo que ha ofrecido son baratijas que son fácilmente reemplazables. Usted ordenó a un miembro de su aldea que envenene a los miembros de la mía y piense que puede volver a comprar su arma. Llámame cuando hables en serio sobre hacer las paces y luego hablaremos sobre devolverte a Yugito. Hasta entonces, ella puede disfrutar de la hospitalidad de Konoha.

Tsunade giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta. Hizo una pausa cuando el Raikage dijo: "Si sales de esta habitación, Konoha y Kumo estarán en guerra antes de cruzar el umbral".

Tsunade hizo una pausa, y giró lentamente sus ojos marrones realmente furiosos cuando dijo: "Amenazarías con la guerra cuando somos nosotros quienes casi sufrimos uno de tus planes. No me confundas con el Tercer Hokage. No puedes farolear y fanfarronear para hacerme retroceder. Ambos sabemos que una guerra se volvería rápidamente contra ti. El único aliado potencial que tienes es Iwa y están demasiado ocupados comenzando peleas contra los países menores en su frontera occidental. Kiri podría ayudar, pero teniendo en cuenta la reciente guerra civil, no puedes estar seguro de qué lado saldrán. A menos que Iwa se una a ti, en ese momento estoy seguro de que hay muchas personas en Kiri que aún recuerdan cómo las traicionaron, haciendo improbable una alianza con cualquiera de las aldeas.

El Raikage se burló cuando respondió: "¿Estás dispuesto a arriesgarte?"

A pesar de su reputación como el Leckerdary Sucker, Tsunade tenía una excelente cara de póker que no mostró nada de la preocupación que sintió cuando respondió: "¿Lo eres?"

Los dos Kages se miraron el uno al otro en una batalla de voluntades hasta que A apartó la vista primero y preguntó: "¿Qué quieres?"

"Para que pongas tu orgullo en la línea", dijo Tsunade caminando hacia el Raikage. Sacó una hoja de papel de su chaqueta verde y la colocó sobre su escritorio. A lo recogió, pero ella le contó lo que contenía incluso mientras lo leía diciendo: "Vas a admitir que ordenaste a Yugito que llevara a cabo un ataque destinado a implicar a los aliados de Konoha, el Shinobi de la Arena, en un intento de causar desconfianza entre nosotros. Además, también admitirás la verdadera misión de tu Head Ninja durante el intento fallido de una alianza hace trece años ".

"¿¡Qué!? Olvídalo ... ese asunto se resolvió e incluso ...

"No estoy negociando contigo sobre estos puntos," dijo Tsunade severamente, "Te estoy diciendo. Has salido con la mentira durante todos estos años y, para ti, puede ser un asunto que simplemente hiera tu orgullo admitir tu participación. Para algunos de los shinobi bajo mi mando, ha dejado cicatrices duraderas que quizás finalmente puedan sanar por completo. Afirmas que Yugito es importante como algo más que un arma. ¿Tu orgullo es realmente demasiado para ofrecer por su regreso?

A miró el periódico y lo leyó para asegurarse de que decía todo lo que Tsunade había contado. Después de un momento, firmó y metió la mano en su escritorio para aplicar su sello. Tsunade lo dobló de nuevo y lo metió en su bolsillo antes de decir: "Hoy has tomado una sabia decisión. Una que me alegra decir ha frustrado la trama de dos viejos fósiles cuya canción estabas bailando.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Digamos que su fuente en la casa del élder Joseki se ha visto comprometida y déjelo así. Él te filtró la información falsa sobre por qué reunimos a la Fuerza de Entrenamiento con la esperanza de que tus acciones hagan que sus mentiras se conviertan en verdad.

"¿Cómo sabes esto?"

Tsunade simplemente sonrió antes de girarse para irse y respondió: "No puedo decir aún. Espero que tome en serio mis palabras y que tal vez se puedan realizar los esfuerzos de mi tío abuelo para forjar una asociación entre nuestros pueblos. Por cierto, envía a alguien para extraer a tu hombre en persona. No solo lo llames de regreso. De lo contrario, puede que no le guste cómo se lo devuelve.

A ignoró su advertencia y dijo: "¿Cuándo regresará Yugito?"

"Enviaré un mensaje tan pronto como Naruto y yo salgamos del pueblo. Gracias por la hospitalidad."

A solo se levantó para mirar a su pueblo cuando Tsunade salió de su oficina. Sabía que el Hokage cumpliría su palabra ya que con su admisión de culpabilidad mantener el jinchuriki le haría más daño que bien. La admisión le causaría algunos problemas fuera de Kumo, pero dentro de su posición no caería, ya que muchos creerían que solo admitió su participación para que Yugito regresara. El resto se atribuiría como nada más que mentiras generadas por Konoha. Incluso su captura se había explicado cuando Konoha interfirió con una misión pacífica para prestar ayuda a una aldea en Frost Country. Sus superiores sabían la verdad, pero muchos de los de la base creerían las mentiras. Se preguntó brevemente si sus lugartenientes, muchos de los cuales eran genin durante el incidente de Hyuuga, se darían cuenta de que les habían mentido y qué pensarían de él si lo hicieran.

Una de esas personas entró a su oficina y preguntó: "Señor, ¿cómo fueron las negociaciones?"

"No estoy muy bien para mí personalmente, me temo, pero el Hokage ha prometido regresar a Yugito".

"Entiendo señor", respondió Mabui, "probablemente tomará una ruta terrestre para su regreso a su pueblo. ¿Debo enviar una escolta?

A asintió, respondiendo: "Sí, diles que se queden atrás". De hecho, haz que me informen. Lo último que necesitamos es que otro Senju muera en nuestro territorio. La última vez que sucedió, Konoha estuvo a punto de terminar con nosotros durante la Primera Guerra Shinobi ".

"Como desee, señor". Dijo Mabui volviéndose para cumplir sus órdenes.

Sin embargo, se detuvo cuando él dijo: "Además, envía un mensaje a nuestro hombre en la residencia de Joseki de que quiero que regrese. Desearé hablar con él tan pronto como entre en el pueblo.

"¿Estás seguro? No será fácil conseguir otro agente en la casa de Suna-nin de tan alto rango ".

A no respondió, así que Mabui se dio vuelta para irse frunciendo el ceño ligeramente cuando sintió que se le escapaba más esperma, solo para ser detenida por sus bragas. Cuando habló con el hombre que lo había depositado allí, planeó hablar con él acerca de ser tan promiscuo mientras estaba de servicio. Se preguntó por qué no podía imaginar su rostro, sino que simplemente lo atribuyó a lo cansada que estaba.

Yugito había regresado a Kumo mucho más rápido de lo que cualquiera en la aldea había esperado. La razón es que, antes de que Naruto saliera de la aldea, la había enviado a una casa de seguridad en Hot-Water Country. El mismo lugar donde ella se había convertido a su causa, como resultó. Por lo tanto, al escuchar del clon de Katsuyu que era libre de regresar a su aldea, lo había logrado fácilmente en un tiempo récord. Por algo de lo que escuchó, Tsunade y Naruto aún no habían llegado a la frontera de Lightning. Una parte de la razón era que ella supuso que el Hokage quería ver cómo reaccionaría A si pensaba que podía moverse contra ellos sin que la Kuno kunoichi fuera utilizada como rehén. El otro Yugito estaba seguro de que se debía al compañero de viaje de Tsunade y su acceso sin igual a él durante todo el viaje.

El regreso de Yugito había sido sincero ya que el Raikage había derramado lágrimas al igual que algunos otros. Se había disculpado rápidamente por su fracaso y las dificultades que había causado, pero A le había asegurado que no había manera de que ella supiera que la alianza entre Suna y Konoha se había vuelto tan estrecha como para que ella esperara a Suna-nin dentro de tal Facilidad importante. Yugito sintió una punzada de culpa por eso, pero lo rechazó esperando que la dejaran atrapar algún día podría llevar a una alianza cercana similar para su hogar y las otras dos aldeas. Sin embargo, el estado de ánimo había disminuido considerablemente cuando Mabui entró en la oficina para informar al Raikage que su hombre en Suna había muerto. El Raikage se puso pálido cuando preguntó cómo le había informado el secretario que parecía que un Iwa-nin había intentado romper buscando planes en la Fuerza de Entrenamiento. En su papel de sirviente, su hombre simplemente había estado en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. El Iwa-nin también había sido asesinado por varios Suna-nin que habían escuchado la conmoción.

Sin embargo, el Raikage simplemente se desplomó en su silla ante las noticias y susurró en voz baja para sí mismo: "Ella me advirtió que esto sucedería".

«Lord Raikage», había dicho Yugito preocupado.

Pero el Raikage no explicó mientras se levantaba e intentó sonreírle diciendo: "Yugito, debes estar cansado de tu terrible experiencia. Descansa y veremos cómo encontrarte algo para ocupar tu tiempo cuando estés listo para el servicio ".

"Estoy listo ahora señor".

"Voy a ser el juez de eso." La hizo salir de la oficina mientras le pedía a Mabui que se quedara para que pudieran hacer los preparativos para el funeral de su espía e informar a su familia. A mitad de camino hacia la puerta, comenzó a moverse por su propio poder en lugar de ser empujada, por lo que el Raikage se volvió para regresar a su escritorio. Se dio la vuelta justo antes de salir de la oficina a tiempo para ver cómo sus hombros se desplomaban cuando el peso de su posición lo afectaba y la tristeza de tener que enterrar a otro de sus hombres.

Mabui abrió la puerta de su departamento y sonrió al ver a Yugito parado allí, aunque estaba sorprendida ya que no estaban especialmente cerca. "Supuse que querrías pasar la noche pintando la ciudad de rojo".

Yugito sonrió y preguntó: "¿Te importa si entro?"

"No, en absoluto", dijo Mabui dando un paso a un lado y abriendo más la puerta. El Jinchuriki entró y, al ver el gran apartamento, dijo: "Realmente debe pagar ser el asistente del Raikage".

Mabui asintió pero respondió: "Tiene sus ventajas. Pero siempre pensé que disfrutabas de tu pequeño apartamento. Ciertamente podría permitirse uno más grande si quisiera, además, estoy seguro de que algunos lugares ofrecerían un descuento a Lady Yugito.

"Quizás, pero sin alguien que lo comparta con todo este espacio se desperdiciaría en mí".

"A veces se siente solo, lo admito", dijo Mabui mientras se trasladaba a la cocina para preparar algo para su invitado. Indicando una silla, la mujer de cabello blanco dijo: "Por favor, tome asiento. ¿Puedo traerte algo?"

Antes de sentarse, Yugito canalizó el chakra hacia su sello que había contenido a su Bijuu pero que había sido modificado para actuar como la marca que Naruto puso en sus otros amantes. Ella sintió que él aparecía detrás de ella, así que se sentó en su regazo justo cuando Mabui levantó la vista para preguntarle si tenía sed o hambre otra vez. Al ver a Naruto, Mabui sacó un kunai pero se le escapó de los dedos cuando Yugito dijo: "Es hora de recordar".

Mabui al escuchar la frase que Naruto le había dado que, cuando Yugito la pronunciara, le recordaría su encuentro se quedó en blanco cuando recordó todo. Centrándose en las dos rubias, dijo: "Bastardo". Centrándose en Yugito, ella dijo: "A ... Y tú, ¿cuándo te convirtió?"

Yugito estaba sentado de lado en el regazo de Naruto y miró a su amante con una sonrisa cuando dijo: "Cuando Akatsuki intentó agarrarme. He sido su amante desde entonces.

"¿L-amante?" Mabui repitió confundido, "Quieres decir que él es ..."

"Oh, sí", dijo Yugito con una gran sonrisa, antes de inclinarse y besarlo.

Mabui observó hipnotizado antes de darse cuenta de que necesitaba informar al Raikage. Bajó la vista hacia el kunai a sus pies que había dejado caer pero estaba enraizada en el lugar. Luchó contra la fuerza invisible que la mantenía en su lugar y frunció el ceño cuando Naruto dijo: "No puedes moverte. Fue una de las condiciones que te puse que se dispararía cuando recuperaras tus recuerdos.

"Has preparado todo esto, ¿no? ¿Para qué? ¿Querías otro trozo de cola de Kumogakure?

"En realidad, eres tú quien puso todo esto en movimiento", respondió Naruto mientras miraba a Mabui mientras Yugito continuaba colocando besos a lo largo de su cuello. "Usted y el Raikage para ser exactos, ustedes dos fueron tan rápidos en creer que la Fuerza de Entrenamiento se reunió para hacer daño a Kumo que casi cayeron en una trampa que podría haber terminado en guerra".

"Yugito, traidor. Te permitiste ser capturado.

"Sí", admitió la rubia kunoichi quitando su boca de la oreja de Naruto, "Pero ... él sabía que vendría incluso antes de que pudiera decirle".

"¿Cómo? Los únicos que sabían eran el Raikage, yo y ... "

" Y el hombre que convirtió a nuestro espía en su títere y dejó escapar que Suna y Konoha estaban conspirando para atacarnos. Quien a su vez le dijo al hombre con el que estaba ligado, lo que fue escuchado por una mujer alineada con nosotros ". Yugito dijo y luego comenzó a plantar besos una vez más a lo largo de su cuello.

"Nosotros ..."

Yugito suspiró cuando se vio obligada a responder el tono de interrogación en la voz de su compañero Kumo-nin. "Así es nosotros. Naruto y aquellos de nosotros que hemos decidido seguirlo, en cuerpo y alma ".

"Te lavó el cerebro", dijo Mabui con una sensación de miedo de que ella fuera la siguiente.

Yugito se echó a reír mientras miraba a su amante con admiración que se reflejaba en sus ojos mientras la miraba. Mabui pudo ver los sentimientos que los dos tenían el uno por el otro y sintió una punzada de celos, pero rápidamente se defendió usando su ira. De pie, la kunoichi se acercó a la otra Kumo-nin y dijo: "Admito que al principio tenía mis dudas. Pero me ha demostrado con el tiempo que he estado con él que es digno de mis sentimientos por él, por eso quiero que su sueño se haga realidad ". Al aparecer detrás de la otra mujer, le susurró al oído: "Y sé que experimentaste la recompensa que viene al unirte a él".

Mabui se estremeció cuando su cuerpo se estremeció por los recuerdos que las palabras de Yugito desenterraron. Tratando de ignorarlos, ella preguntó: "¿Su sueño?"

Naruto fue el que respondió cuando dijo: "Quiero unir nuestros pueblos en amistad y comprensión. Como lo que estamos tratando de formar con Suna. La Fuerza de entrenamiento no se reunió para destruir a Kumo. Fue en parte para mostrarle a Suna y Konoha cómo trabajar juntas. La otra razón fue evitar que estallara una rebelión en Konoha, aunque la mayoría de sus miembros desconocen ese hecho ".

Mabui pareció sorprendida antes de decir: "El Hokage y tú también ..." Se detuvo al recibir un asentimiento de él, pero luego dijo: "Ya veo, así que el Hokage ... Yugito ... yo ... todos somos peones en tu juego". . "

Se sorprendió cuando el Konoha-nin parecía herido por su acusación, pero él negó con la cabeza y respondió: "No puedo culparte por pensar de esa manera. Sin embargo, todos se han unido a mí voluntariamente como espero que lo hagan. Tengo una conexión con este pueblo a través de Yugito y ahora tú. Lo último que quiero es ver que duele ".

"Entonces, ¿por qué obligaste al Raikage a mentir?"

"No hice tal cosa". Naruto respondió, la confusión en su voz era fácil de escuchar, "Además de que sabes perfectamente que le ordenó a Yugito que ..."

"No es eso, sobre el incidente de Hyuuga. Hiashi Hyuuga mató a Lord Gashira para evitar que la alianza entre nuestras aldeas continuara. Incluso inventó una historia afirmando que nuestro embajador estaba tratando de secuestrar a su hija e incluso sacrificó a sangre gemela a sangre fría. Forzarías a mi Raikage a cargar con la culpa de un hombre así para liberar a una mujer que lo traicionó.

Yugito pareció herido por las palabras de Mabui que hicieron que Naruto se levantara de la silla y consolara a su amante. Tirando de ella en un abrazo desde atrás, miró a Mabui por encima del hombro de Yugito y dijo: "No, lo hice por un hombre llamado Hizashi Hyuuga a instancias de Hinata Hyuuga".

"¿Qué?"

Me temo que te equivocas al decir que tu Lord Gashira era inocente. Fue atrapado con las manos en la masa como estaba. Hizashi Hyuuga decidió sacrificar su vida por su hermano a pesar del resentimiento que sentía por la regulación de su hijo a la Familia Branch. Lo hizo no como su deber para con el líder de su clan, sino como un hermano. Sin embargo, su muerte causó una herida dentro de la Hyuuga que casi la destrozó. Naruto hizo una pausa para darle tiempo a Mabui para que asimilara su declaración, así como debido a que Yugito giraba los brazos para burlarse y mordisquear su cuello y orejas. Intentando enfocarse en la otra mujer, continuó: "Tu Raikage ordenó el secuestro de Hinata ya que orquestó todo el asunto como una forma de poner sus manos en el Byakugan. Como resultado del sacrificio de Hizashi, esa trama falló, pero debido a cómo funcionó todo, su muerte nunca fue reconocida oficialmente. Este es un descuido que solo podría ser corregido por el Raikage admitiendo su papel ".

A pesar de que su historia suena cierta, Mabui dijo: "No te creo. Pero no necesito, ¿verdad? Has adquirido esta habilidad para controlarme, ¿me vas a hacer actuar como una pequeña zorra también?

Yugito se giró en los brazos de su amante y colocó un brazo sobre su hombro para atraer la cabeza de Naruto hacia la de ella en un beso profundo. Cuando terminó, Yugito dijo: "Finalmente tuve la oportunidad de estar con mi hombre otra vez. Tenía la esperanza de compartir la experiencia con usted, pero si va a dormir mal en este gran apartamento vacío solo ". Yugito se apartó de su amante antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta y dijo: "Te convocaré cuando llegue a mi casa".

Naruto asintió cuando Yugito salió del apartamento y se concentró en Mabui. Finalmente dijo: "Dame tiempo para demostrar que mis intenciones son honorables. Si no lo hago, te dejaré decirle al Raikage la verdad sobre mí.

Mabui se encogió de hombros lo mejor que su cuerpo inmóvil le permitía antes de decir: "Si eso te ayuda a aliviar tu conciencia. Pero incluso si no cumple su palabra, no parece que esté en posición de obligarlo a honrar ningún negocio ".

"Cierto", admitió Naruto, "pero al menos estarías en lo cierto al pensar en mí como un mentiroso y un bastardo. Mabui te demostraré que es posible un mundo donde Kumo y Konoha puedan existir pacíficamente.

Naruto sintió un tirón de Yugito tan rápidamente que le dio a Mabui algunas instrucciones para que recordara todo pero no podía revelarlo a nadie más que a Yugito cuando estaban solos. Un momento después, él desapareció y, a pesar de sí misma, ella se preguntó cómo habría sido si hubiera participado en las relaciones de Konoha y Kumo en las que las dos rubias que habían visitado su departamento ya estaban involucradas.

Naturalmente para Mabui, el día siguiente estuvo lleno de tratar de encontrar formas de circunnavegar la programación que Naruto le había dejado. Desafortunadamente, la rubia aparentemente había pensado en las muchas lagunas que posiblemente podría explotar. Sin embargo, a decir verdad, estaba sorprendida de lo autoconsciente que se sentía. Se imaginaría que un shinobi con las habilidades de Naruto al menos borraría la ira que sentía hacia él en un esfuerzo por cambiar sus lealtades de Kumo a él. Sin embargo, descubrió que en lugar de centrarse en la ira, su mente seguía divagando sobre lo que había hecho para que Yugito se volviera.

Ahora, con su perspicacia, a Mabui le pareció extraño que no se hubiera dado cuenta de cómo Yugito había cambiado desde su encuentro con Akatsuki, o con Naruto. Antes, aunque Yugito, muy respetado, parecía distante o frío para muchos, excepto quizás el Raikage y B. Sin embargo, desde su encuentro con Naruto, Yugito se había vuelto más abierto y amigable incluso hasta el punto de que el Raikage lo había mencionado en ocasiones. Había atribuido el cambio a su roce cercano con la muerte. Ahora que conocía mejor, Mabui sintió el deseo de confrontar a la mujer, lo que decidió hacer ahora, así que le informó al Raikage que se iba a almorzar.

Encontró a la mujer esperándola en el vestíbulo del edificio de administración que estaba vacío debido a que la gente disfrutaba de sus descansos para almorzar, así que le preguntó: "¿Me estás buscando a tu Maestro?"

Yugito le dedicó una sonrisa fría pero respondió: "Apenas, pensé que te ahorraría el viaje de tener que encontrarme. A estas alturas debes saber que los comandos que dejó en tu cabeza te impiden hablar. Es natural que recurras a la única fuente que tienes para obtener información ".

Mabui frunció el ceño al ser leído tan fácilmente, pero lo siguió cuando Yugito se volvió para salir del edificio. Caminaron en silencio por uno de los senderos cortados a lo largo de la ladera de la montaña hasta que ella preguntó: "¿Qué más me ha hecho?"

"Nada"

"No me mientas".

"No estoy mintiendo", dijo Yugito mirando a la otra kunoichi, "Naruto no disfruta usar este aspecto de The Binding". Espera que vengas por tu cuenta.

"Eso nunca sucederá", dijo Mabui haciendo que Yugito se encogiera de hombros en respuesta. Su curiosidad se apoderó de ella y la hizo preguntar: "¿Qué hizo él para seducirte?"

Yugito le sonrió con diversión y vergüenza cuando ella dijo: "Usó mi orgullo contra mí. La razón por la que estuve desaparecida durante una semana después de mi encuentro con Akatsuki fue porque él me bombeó todo su chakra, lo que tiene un efecto bastante estimulante en las mujeres y apostaría a que no podría resistirlo. Lo asumí y perdí ".

"Ya veo, entonces él te obligó a guardar silencio también y en algún momento has comenzado a ..." Yugito comenzó a reírse de ella haciendo que Mabui murmurara, "¿Qué? Es la única explicación que tiene sentido ".

La risa de Yugito se apagó y luego dijo: "Estás diciendo que estuve demasiado tiempo detrás de las líneas enemigas y comencé a identificarme con él. Puede haber algo de verdad en eso, supongo. No llegué a amarlo justo después de haber cedido a mis deseos después de todo ".

"¿L-lo amas?"

Yugito la miró con una pequeña sonrisa feliz y dijo: "Sí, lo hago. Toda esta terrible experiencia solo me mostró cuánto ". Mabui permaneció en silencio y la rubia la tomó mientras le pedía una explicación, por lo que Yugito continuó: "Él supo sobre el complot durante una semana completa antes de que cruzara la frontera hacia Fire Country. No pude contactarlo debido a la escolta que Lord Raikage me asignó. Cuando finalmente tuve la libertad de moverme por mi cuenta, me había desgarrado porque me preocupaba que, con su capacidad de sentir que me cerraba, sospechara que estaba debatiendo cumplir con mi misión. Cuando finalmente pude llamarlo y él apareció, solo me sonrió, haciéndome decir todo. Me dijo que ya lo sabía y que estaba contento de que el Raikage me hubiera enviado. Yugito hizo una pausa para mirar a la otra mujer mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba, "Nunca dudó de mí.

"¿Por qué?" Mabui preguntó, pero al ver que necesitaba aclarar, agregó: "¿Por qué elegirías uno que avergonzaría al Raikage y lo obligaría a mentir sobre el incidente de Hyuuga?"

"Lord A, es un gran hombre. Ni siquiera se da cuenta de que era a lo que Killer B se aferró para mantener su corazón lo suficientemente puro como para domar a su jinchuriki. Sin embargo, no es perfecto o no tiene la culpa de cómo el shinobi mundo es actualmente ".

"¿Qué estas diciendo?"

"Estoy diciendo que no está mintiendo cuando admite su participación".

"¿Te equivocas?"

"¿Lo estoy?", Dijo Yugito deteniéndose en el camino y volviéndose hacia la mujer. "Sé que te convertiste en su asistente después de que sucedió. Pero, ¿por qué ven a buscar respuestas cuando puedes mirar en tu preciosa sala de registros? Ambos sabemos la respuesta a quien miente se le encontraría allí ".

Mabui miró hacia otro lado primero y respondió: "A nunca me ha mentido".

"No creo que haya mentido nunca a un Kumo-nin directamente", dijo Yugito haciendo que la mujer de ojos verdes la volviera a mirar. "No necesitaba hacerlo. Simplemente tuvo que mentirle a Konoha y todos lo tomamos como la verdad. Una cosa que mi tiempo como amante de Naruto me ha enseñado es que es muy fácil vernos siempre como los que están en lo correcto. Sin embargo, así es como los que nos equivocamos se ven a sí mismos también. Si vamos a construir un mundo de verdadera comprensión, tenemos que eliminar las mentiras que nos contamos. De lo contrario, siempre reclamaremos nuestros actos como incluso cuando es simplemente un intento descarado de agregar otra arma a nuestro arsenal ".

Yugito comenzó a alejarse, por lo que Mabui gritó: "¿Qué pasa si me niego a seguir su forma de pensar?"

"Entonces puedes seguir mintiéndote a ti mismo diciendo que estás contento con la forma en que es el mundo. Pero no nos ofendas a aquellos de nosotros que luchamos por algo más. Unirme a Naruto fue la primera decisión que realmente tomé por mí mismo. Lo veré hasta el final ".

Mabui observó a la mujer irse antes de darse la vuelta y regresar a la oficina. Al acercarse a su escritorio y tener la tentación de entrar en la sala de registros para averiguar quién decía la verdad, se vio obligada a suspender sus planes cuando encontró a un joven genin esperándola. Ella le sonrió al joven y le preguntó: "¿Puedo ayudarlo?"

"Me dijeron que dejara esto, señora", dijo la Juventud dándole el informe de cierre de sesión para las puertas de la aldea.

"Gracias", dijo antes de moverse para sentarse en su escritorio pensando que lo revisaría primero antes de archivarlo en la Sala de Registros. Sin embargo, solo llegó a la mitad antes de que comenzara a sentir una pequeña cantidad de temor. Solo creció a medida que comenzaron a aparecer más y más nombres de Kumo shinobi, pero no nombres en misiones. Los hombres que estaban cerrando la sesión habían solicitado permiso recientemente por razones personales. Que todos comenzarían a abandonar la aldea tal vez en sí mismo no era nada, pero que lo hicieron lentamente durante el transcurso de la noche y el día desde que el Hokage se fue. Estaba dividida entre alertar al Raikage y no hacer nada. "Shii está mirando el Hokage", pensó tratando de convencerse de que simplemente estaba imaginando cosas, ya que ahora que estaba al tanto de una conspiración, probablemente las estaba viendo en todas partes. Sin embargo, recordando cuán enojado se había puesto Shii cuando supo lo que el Hokage le había pedido al Raikage. Ella no pudo evitar preguntarse si estaba planeando hacerlo para que el Hokage no pudiera difundir sus mentiras. Temiendo lo que la tontería de Shii podría desatar sobre su hogar. Mabui hizo lo único que pudo y alertó al Raikage. Para su sorpresa cuando él saltó por la ventana de su oficina para detener a su subordinado, descubrió que lo estaba siguiendo.

"Hay al menos veinte de ellos, Milady. Todos se han reunido y están en camino hacia aquí. Calculo que serán unos tres minutos, "informó Katsuyu ya que Tsunade había dejado varios de los clones de su invocación a lo largo del camino que habían recorrido. Como resultado, estaban más que conscientes de que el hombre encargado de proteger su salida de Lightning Country tenía la intención de asegurarse de que nunca se fueran.

"Veinte eh", dijo Tsunade sonando tranquila a pesar de la preocupación que le dio el número, "Ese número siempre fue desafortunado para nosotros, Senju".

Naruto se colocó detrás de ella y dijo: "¿Sospechabas esto? Es por eso que utilizamos el crucero para ingresar al país y nos tomamos nuestro tiempo para regresar ".

Tsunade se giró hacia su amante y admitió: "Me imaginé que siempre estaba en las cartas. Las últimas veces que mi tío abuelo viajó por estas tierras no terminó muy bien para él. Parece que alguien desea que la historia se repita ".

"Di la palabra y puedo hacer que regresemos a Konoha en ..."

"No, mejor nos enfrentamos a esto de frente para luego correr hacia Konoha con nuestras colas entre las piernas", dijo Tsunade quitándose la chaqueta verde.

"Muy bien, yo ..."

"No hagas nada, mi amor", dijo Tsunade interrumpiéndolo y sonrió a la cara que hizo.

"No va a suceder", dijo Naruto desafiante.

"Mi amor, déjame encargarme de esto. Quiero mostrarte mi fuerza ", dijo Tsunade volviéndose para mirar a su amante.

"Nunca he cuestionado tu fuerza", respondió Naruto con seriedad.

"Lo sé, pero la única vez que realmente me has visto pelear. Puse una pantalla tan miserable. Por favor, déjame hacer esto ".

Naruto cedió pero dijo: "Bien, pero no muerdas más de lo que puedes masticar. Veinte jounin es una tarea difícil para cualquiera, incluso para una princesa Senju.

Tsunade sonrió girando justo cuando el Kumo-nin comenzó a aparecer y al ver a uno de los hombres que la habían escoltado para encontrarse con el Raikage, dijo: "Me alegro de verte de nuevo. ¿Olvidé algo en Kumo?

Shii entrecerró los ojos y respondió: "Al igual que tu antepasado, te arrepentirás de haber entrado en Lightning". Parpadeando a través de varias señales manuales, una luz comenzó a emanar de Shii cegando temporalmente el Hokage. Sin embargo, ella logró evitar ser decapitada por un par de Kumo-nin que se lanzaron desde detrás del hombre brillante. Ella fue capaz de hacer esto gracias a que Katsuyu se montó en su hombro y en su forma más pequeña, ya que tener una vista deficiente por naturaleza solo podía notar realmente la diferencia entre la luz y la oscuridad. Como resultado, podía ver fácilmente los dos puntos oscuros que se acercaban a través de la luz. Advirtiendo a Tsunade de eso, el Hokage se agachó debajo de las espadas de los hombres. Ambos hombres sorprendidos por la desaparición fueron atrapados sin preparación mientras ella tomaba represalias. Primero, Al golpear a un hombre en el pecho, un golpe que lo envió volando hasta que un árbol hizo que se detuviera al golpearlo. Al otro lo agarró por la muñeca y lo apretó para que él soltara su espada, luego ella lo siguió agarrando la parte posterior de su cabeza y golpeó su rostro contra el suelo.

Parpadeó los puntos restantes de sus ojos para ver a los otros dieciocho años que Kumo había reunido para desafiarla. Tsunade chasqueó los nudillos antes de preguntar: "¿Quién sigue?"

Una kunoichi decidió ser la siguiente mientras gritaba mientras cargaba al Hokage. Naruto observó desde un árbol cercano cómo su amante se deslizaba sin esfuerzo a través de una descarga de kunai y shuriken lanzados por el otro Kumo-nin para avanzar hacia la mujer. Hizo una mueca cuando el grito fue interrumpido como resultado de que Tsunade la atrapó con un tendedero que envió el cuerpo de la mujer al aire cayendo de punta a punta. Sin embargo, antes de que su cuerpo golpeara el suelo, Tsunade atrapó a la mujer por el tobillo y la arrojó a otro hombre que había decidido ser seguido en la estela de kunoichi. Jadeó audiblemente cuando el Kunoichi lo golpeó en el estómago causando que se doblara alrededor de ella.

Shii decidió unirse en ese punto saltando hacia Tsunade con sus manos brillantes mientras usaba su ninjutsu médico como arma. Por un momento, Naruto regresó a la pelea con Kabuto, pero fue solo un instante desde que Tsunade evitó un golpe en su cuello con el escalpelo de chakra. Su contador, a diferencia de los otros hasta ahora, no fue devastador, ya que ella simplemente le cortó el cuello. Shii saltó y al aterrizar detrás de ella le preguntó: "¿Qué te pasa sentir tu edad?"

Tsunade sonrió sin siquiera molestarse en mirar hacia atrás mientras se concentraba en el Kumo-nin restante mientras respondía: "No te preocupes, lo sentirás pronto".

Shii frunció el ceño y se lanzó a su grito: "No me subestimes".

Sin embargo, a mitad de su salto, se hizo evidente que el cuerpo de Shii dejó de funcionar, al menos como él también lo esperaba. El hombre aterrizó en un montón, y por la forma en que se retorció sobre Naruto tuvo la impresión de que su cuerpo no se movía como su mente también lo decía.

"Eso debería mantenerte ocupado por un tiempo", respondió Tsunade antes de decidir terminar la pelea de una vez por todas. Mordiéndose el pulgar, presionó su mano contra el suelo y convocó a Katsuyu por completo. Sonriendo desde su percha en la cabeza de la babosa, dijo: "Terminemos esto".

"Sí, milady", respondió la babosa antes de dividirse en millones de babosas más pequeñas que se extendían por el bosque como un maremoto. Las babosas pequeñas se adhirieron a todos los presentes de Kumo shinobi uniéndose de nuevo y atrapando dentro de las babosas más grandes que se formaron como resultado. Los Kumo-nin intentaron resistir, pero pronto se quedaron dormidos cuando la mucosidad de las babosas indujo el sueño.

Naruto se dejó caer y sonrió a su amante y le preguntó: "¿Te sientes redimido?"

Tsunade sonrió con un movimiento de cabeza y permitió que Naruto volviera a colocar su chaqueta sobre sus hombros. Ella agarró una de sus manos y le preguntó: "¿Y ahora qué?"

"No sé", admitió Tsunade, "supongo que tendremos que entregarlos al Raikage".

"Eso podría no ser necesario", dijo Katsuyu de manera suave, "Parece que el Raikage está en camino aquí, y tiene prisa".

Mabui se paró frente al espejo de su habitación mientras se aplicaba un poco de maquillaje. Agregando lápiz labial a sus labios, pensó en la semana anterior cuando junto con el otro shinobi que el Raikage había convocado para detener a Shii se había encontrado con Naruto y Tsunade.

Los dos Konoha-nin obviamente estaban preparados para que el encuentro se volviera violento, pero el Raikage trató de tranquilizarlos cuando dijo: "Me alegra verlos a ambos ilesos. Les aseguro que esta no fue una acción sancionada ".

/ "Sí, tu hombre lo ha dejado bastante claro", dijo Tsunade señalando hacia un árbol que muestra que Shii todavía estaba vivo y atado a su tronco.

/ Mabui sabía que Yugito estaba ocultando la preocupación que sentía por los dos, pero detectó una nota de ira cuando preguntó: "¿Qué debemos hacer con estos tontos?"

/ "Sus destinos están en manos del Hokage", dijo el Raikage. Bajando la cabeza, dijo: "Te pido que trates esto como ..."

/ "No lo hagas, Lord Raikage", Shii gritó enojado. "No te avergüences delante de esta cosa de Konoha en mi cuenta. Sabía que mis acciones solo podían terminar con mi muerte, pero no tendré su nombre manchado en un intento de perdonarme. Ya necesitabas hacerlo una vez para salvar a Yugito.

/ El Raikage había mirado a su soldado y después de mirar a los demás pudo ver que era un sentimiento compartido por muchos de sus subordinados presentes. Recordando las palabras de Tsunade en su oficina sobre cómo la mentira del Incidente Hyuuga había dejado cicatrices duraderas. Ahora podía verlos presentes entre sus propias fuerzas. Al permitir que existiera la mentira, había convertido a las víctimas de su complot como villanos y esto a su vez había permitido que algunos de sus mejores y más brillantes creyeran que estaban actuando con justicia de su parte en su intento de matar al Hokage. Acciones que ahora podrían y normalmente terminarían con sus muertes.

/ El Raikage, consciente de que su silencio fue lo que había llevado a este momento, sorprendió a todos los presentes cuando admitió: "Shii, idiota, te equivocas. Yo fui quien ordenó el intento de secuestro contra el Hyuuga.

/ Shii parecía sorprendido susurrando, "No ..."

/"Es verdad. Nuestros analistas llegaron a la conclusión de que el Tercer Hokage estaba desesperado por forjar alianzas y trataría de renunciar a la guerra en casi todos los casos. No es algo difícil de imaginar teniendo en cuenta que toda su vida la pasó luchando. Que una generación de nuestros hijos ha crecido casi hasta la edad adulta sin saber las verdades de la guerra se debe en gran parte a sus esfuerzos. Por lo tanto, Gashira se acercó a mí con un plan para poner nuestras manos en el Byakugan usando sus deseos contra él. Incluso tuvo en cuenta cómo podríamos cambiar las cosas a nuestro favor si fallaba. Lo que no pudimos explicar fue a Hizashi Hyuuga y su amor por su hermano. A pesar de que sabíamos que no habíamos recibido a Hiashi, no podíamos llamar a Konoha por su engaño para no arriesgarnos a descubrir nuestra propia duplicidad. Por lo tanto, dejamos caer el asunto. "El Raikage hizo una pausa mientras su shinobi lo miraba fijamente. Se giró para mirar a Tsunade cuando le preguntó; "Solo que no lo hizo, ¿Lady Hokage?" Tsunade no respondió así que suplicó a la kunoichi, "Lady Hokage, por favor ..."

/ Tsunade se apartó de él y lo interrumpió cuando ella dijo: "Lord Raikage, no sé por qué me preguntas algo. La vida de estos hombres es tuya para hacer lo que quieras. Supongo que debería agradecerte por la demostración, han pasado años desde que pude soltarme así ".

/ "Demostración", repitió el Raikage con aire de incredulidad.

/ Tsunade no dejó de caminar cuando ella respondió: "En Kumo persigue y captura tácticas". Ella miró por encima del hombro con una pequeña sonrisa y agregó: "A menos que no sientas la necesidad de denunciar este incidente. Creo que en este caso, una pequeña mentira piadosa podría ser apropiada, ya que sería una lástima ver a esos jóvenes enérgicos tener sus vidas o carreras estropeadas por acciones estúpidas ". Dirigió su mirada a Shii, quien bajó la mirada avergonzada y agregó: "Especialmente porque significaría que las lecciones aprendidas aquí hoy no se extenderían".

/ Tsunade se alejó haciendo que el Raikage inclinara la cabeza hacia ella en agradecimiento. Sin embargo, la mirada de Mabui estaba firmemente fija en la espalda de Naruto. Sin embargo, notó que Yugito lo miraba fijamente, ya que la mujer era la más cercana a Konoha-nin. Por un momento, Mabui había visto una imagen de Yugito caminando con ellos también y de repente sintió un fuerte deseo de perseguirlos. Sin embargo, se desvaneció para revelar que Yugito todavía estaba de pie en el camino. Sin embargo, cuando se volvió, no había duda de por qué llevaba una sonrisa tan orgullosa.

Mabui terminó de aplicar su lápiz labial y dio un paso atrás para mirarse en el espejo. Se preguntó brevemente qué pensaría Naruto antes de salir de su habitación. Al entrar en su sala de estar, se puso de pie y se enfrentó al último lugar donde había visto al joven cuando él le prometió demostrarle su valía. Luego canalizó su chakra en el sello temporal que Yugito le había revelado cuando le preguntó cómo el jinchuriki se pondría en contacto con su amante. Un momento después, apareció Naruto y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos mientras viajaban arriba y abajo de su cuerpo.

Se sintió envalentonada cuando se hizo evidente que a él le gustaba lo que veía, que era ella vestida con un corsé de lencería verde con bragas a juego y medias transparentes. Sus ojos dejaron de beber en su apariencia para encontrarse con los de ella y con una sonrisa preguntó: "No es que me queje, pero considerando nuestra última conversación, ¿por qué una bienvenida tan cálida?"

Mabui sonrió tímidamente sin saber qué decir, pero logró responder: "Considerando que dijiste que me probarías tu sinceridad, me pareció apropiado. De hecho, me sorprende que no me hayas visitado para decir que sí.

Naruto parecía confundido y preguntó: "¿De qué estás hablando? He estado dándome vueltas en la cabeza toda la semana para encontrar una manera de demostrarme a mí mismo ".

Mabui parecía sorprendida cuando dijo: "P-pero qué ... quiero decir con qué pasó con Shii y los demás y cómo los perdonaste".

Naruto se rió entre dientes mientras decía: "Oh, eso ... no tuve nada que ver con eso. Tsunade fue quien decidió dejar caer el asunto. Para ser honesto, creo que no quería que peleara con ellos porque probablemente no hubiera sido tan gentil como ella. Estaban amenazando a una mujer que amaba después de todo.

"E-ella está alineada contigo, ¿verdad?"

"Bueno, sí", dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros, "pero eso no significa que esté detrás de todo lo que ella hace". Ella no es una máquina que he programado para actuar de cierta manera. Ella solo cree en nuestro sueño tanto como yo ". Él le dio la espalda y ella se preguntó por qué al menos hasta que él dijo: "Pero no te preocupes. Encontraré una manera de demostrar que mis propias intenciones son igual de honorables ".

Mabui se dio cuenta de que no la estaba mirando debido a que no entendió su papel en lo que había sucedido con Shii. Como resultado, ella pensó que él pensaba que probablemente no era apropiado de su parte mirarla en su estado actual de vestimenta. Él la saludó sin mirar atrás y le dijo que regresaría cuando pensara que lo había hecho. Esta vez Mabui cedió al deseo de perseguirlo que sentía, cerrando rápidamente la distancia y lo hizo girar. Parecía preocupado porque la había molestado al menos hasta que ella selló sus labios con un beso ligero. Los brazos de Naruto se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura y cuando el beso terminó, susurró: "No estoy realmente seguro de merecer eso".

Mabui sonrió gentilmente antes de responder: "Tengo buena autoridad para que lo hagas". Luego lo besó de nuevo y esta vez puso su deseo de ser retenido en el mismo sentido que sus otros amantes. Naruto respondió a ese deseo cuando el beso se volvió más apasionado. Sus lenguas comenzaron a bailar mientras intentaban acercar aún más sus caras y cuerpos.

Mabui terminó el beso capaz de sentir prácticamente la conexión con él a través de la delgada hebra de saliva que los conectaba. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando su lujuria comenzó a dominar. Pero antes de que pudiera probar sus labios una vez más, Naruto se inclinó y la tomó en sus brazos. Miró alrededor del gran apartamento y, al no encontrar lo que buscaba, miró a la mujer en sus brazos. Mabui captó la indirecta y asintió con la cabeza en dirección a su habitación.

Naruto la tomó en sus brazos haciéndola sentir segura y necesitada de una manera que ni siquiera sabía cuánto deseaba. La colocó suavemente sobre la cama antes de retroceder para deshacerse de su chaqueta y camisa. Mabui se lamió los labios cuando apareció su torso atlético y se arrulló alegremente cuando se unió a ella en la cama para continuar donde lo habían dejado. Ella pasó las manos sobre su cálido cuerpo mientras se besaban fuertemente. Sus manos también estaban ocupadas viajando sobre su cuerpo también. Ella lo sintió preparándose para terminar el beso, así que lo sorprendió al ponerlo de espaldas y a horcajadas sobre él. Ella se recostó para mirarlo, sintiendo su dureza presionar contra ella a través de la ropa que ambos usaban y sintió que sus ojos simplemente reflejaban el mismo deseo que ella sintió, así que comenzó a besar su cuerpo.

Ella le apretó el ombligo al alcanzarlo mientras se deslizaba por su cuerpo antes de detenerse cuando su rostro alcanzó sus pantalones carpados. Colocando una mano sobre su polla vestida, la apretó y dijo: "Es difícil creer que esto me haya dado tanto placer, pero en realidad nunca lo he visto". Ella desabrochó sus pantalones lentamente para aumentar su entusiasmo. Sus bóxers aparecieron después de que ella bajó su cremallera y notó que la mancha que apareció alrededor de la punta dijo: "Parece que no soy el único emocionado por la presentación". Luego besó su punta antes de chuparle la polla con su boxer. Se aseguró de bañar su cabeza de gallo con su lengua mientras trataba de succionar el precum de sus pantalones cortos. Cuando se apartó, Naruto notó la marca del lápiz labial donde habían estado sus labios.

Mabui repentinamente bajó sus boxers exponiendo su polla a sus ojos y la miró maravillada. Besando la punta nuevamente, ella deslizó su boca por su longitud hasta que él golpeó la parte posterior de su garganta. Tirando hacia atrás, se lanzó hacia abajo nuevamente aumentando su ritmo hasta que pronto estuvo trabajando furiosamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo con furia. Naruto gimió mientras enterraba ambas manos en su cabello blanco mientras se deleitaba con la mamada. Cuando ella lo complació oralmente, él deslizó sus piernas fuera de sus pantalones y una vez libre, separó las piernas para darle más espacio para trabajar.

Naruto sintió que la necesidad de correrse comenzaba a aparecer, así que retiró la boca de su polla. Ella trató de resistirse a que tuviera el deseo de probar su semilla, pero Naruto logró atraer su rostro hacia él mientras se sentaba para ocupar su boca con la suya. Mientras se besaban, él le bajó el corsé para exponerle el pecho y comenzó a pellizcar y provocar uno de sus pezones. Mabui gimió en su boca y le permitió que la levantara de la cama hacia él. La recostó sobre su espalda antes de bajar su cuerpo de manera similar a como ella lo había hecho con él momentos antes de detenerse para bañar sus tetas con atención. Las manos de Mabui se enredaron en su cabello y después de varios minutos sintió una ligera presión que lo alentaba a moverse hacia abajo.

Naruto captó la indirecta, tan movida entre sus piernas, capaz de ver fácilmente su excitación a través de las bragas empapadas. Él chupó su coño a través de ellos por un momento provocando un grito de placer de su nuevo amante. Queriendo beber directamente de su manantial inferior, empujó sus piernas hacia arriba para poder despegar lentamente sus bragas. Una vez que ella estuvo libre de ellos, él se llevó el material de seda empapado a la nariz y les dio un profundo olfato. Su pene se sacudió y casi perdió el control para enterrarlo dentro de ella. Sin embargo, rápidamente recuperó la compostura y después de besar sus muslos a cada lado enterró su rostro en su cunnie.

Mientras la comía, colocó una mano sobre su pelvis y arrastró sus dedos a través de la franja recortada de pelaje blanco que conducía a su coño. Cuando su lengua sondeó su interior, su dedo índice comenzó a mover ligeramente su clítoris hacia adelante y hacia atrás, haciendo que Mabui jadeara y extendiera más las piernas. Naruto presionó su boca más fuerte contra sus pliegues causando que la kunoichi gimiera, "Ooooooohhhhhh eres tan bueno en eso".

Naruto sonrió pensando en cómo la práctica perfeccionó, pero mantuvo su comentario para sí mismo. En cambio, comenzó a pasar su lengua sobre su clítoris mientras enterraba dos dedos dentro de ella y los metía dentro y fuera. Bajo el ataque, rápidamente llevó a Mabui al clímax y bebió su recompensa cuando ella se puso difícil.

Cuando ella se recuperó, él la recostó sobre su lado derecho y alzando su pierna izquierda comenzó a alimentar a su serpiente de un ojo en su agujero resbaladizo y listo después de acostarse detrás de ella. Mabui gimió de incomodidad después del orgasmo cuando sintió que su coño se extendía para acomodar al intruso, pero a medida que se hizo cada vez más consciente, comenzó a trabajar sus caderas para enfrentar sus empujes. Ella miró por encima del hombro y plantó sus labios para que él los probara mientras se mecían lentamente el uno contra el otro.

Mientras sus lenguas luchaban una contra la otra, Mabui se agachó y alternó entre frotar su coño y el eje actualmente deslizándose dentro y fuera de él. Naruto usó la mano que sostenía su pierna hacia arriba para separarlas más y comenzó a golpearla más fuerte y más rápido. Mabui respondió extendiéndose más y frotando sus nueces en un esfuerzo por hacer que dispararan su carga. Tratando de obtener su semilla lo más profundo posible, la rodó sobre su espalda donde usó sus manos para tirar de sus rodillas hacia atrás y sus piernas para empujar su polla dentro de ella tan profundamente como pudo.

"Sí", comenzó a gemir Mabui mientras empujaba contra la cabecera de su cama para empujar su cuerpo hacia su empuje. "Oh, Dios mío", gritó, "sigan así, ya casi estoy allí".

"Yo también", dijo Naruto, dejando que una de sus piernas fuera a jugar con su clítoris. Mabui se tensó de inmediato y llegó tan pronto como su matriz se inundó con el calor de su liberación.

Naruto se aferró a ella mientras disfrutaban del resplandor de su liberación compartida. Naruto los rodó sobre sus costados nuevamente con su polla semidura todavía enterrada dentro de ella. Aunque la necesidad de dormir era abrumadora, preguntó: "Naruto, ¿cuál es el plan para después?"

"¿Después?"

"Después de hacer realidad tu ambición".

Él la apretó más fuerte contra él y susurró cansadamente: "Nos preocuparemos por eso cuando lleguemos allí, supongo".

Mabui estaba a punto de decir que se refería a él y a sus otros amantes, de los cuales ahora se estaba incluyendo a sí misma, porque temía que una vez que terminara su objetivo no los necesitaría. Pero sus preocupaciones murieron en sus labios cuando él la besó en la mejilla y agregó: "Supongo que no importará, ya que mientras te tenga a ti y a los demás en mi vida, cualquier meta que nos fijemos debería ser fácilmente capaz de deben cumplirse." Mabui se fundió con él después de eso mientras dejaba que su calor la adormeciera y se encontraba soñando con cosas que nunca antes había considerado posibles.

Siguiente objetivo: Pakura


	34. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 34

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío. Además, esta historia es una ficción de limón, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan. Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora. Gracias.

Nota del autor: Primero, como se puede ver en el capítulo, mi descuido de futuros capítulos será retrasado por uno. Realmente no quería dividir este capítulo, pero con treinta y mil palabras ya me pareció que era mejor hacerlo. Además, me permitirá envolver algunos hilos de trama colgantes en el próximo capítulo para que el capítulo de Rin no sea tan largo.

Capítulo 34: Objetivo: Pakura: Parte I

Mabui abrió los ojos y no pudo recordar la última vez que se había despertado en tal estado de satisfacción. Sentándose y agarrando sus mantas a su cuerpo desnudo, se sintió decepcionada al despertarse sola. Sin embargo, ella sabía que quizás otro de sus amantes requería su atención. Por lo tanto, ella canalizó su chakra a través de la pequeña marca de zorro en su tobillo. Sintió que su mundo se expandía cuando comenzó a sentir a las otras mujeres con las que estaba conectada a través del joven que había tomado como amante. Sintió una cierta alegría cuando descubrió que él no había ido muy lejos, pero no estaba muy segura de cómo tomar el hecho de que no estaba solo en su sala de estar.

Se deslizó de su cama y arrojó una bata de seda ligera sobre la cual apenas llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo. Entró en la sala de estar y encontró a Naruto y Yugito sentados en una de sus sillas. Yugito estaba en su sostén y bragas mientras estaba sentada en su regazo desnudo con uno de sus senos expuestos. Ambos estaban mirando hacia la gran panorámica y observaban cómo salía el sol sobre Kumogakure. Yugito pareció ronronear por los ligeros dedos que estaba disfrutando mientras descansaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de Naruto.

Mabui los miró y se sorprendió al descubrir que no estaba celosa. Ella trató de entender por qué, y pensó que se debía a la misma razón por la que no había sido molestada por los otros amantes de Darui. Supuso que había algo que decir sobre saber de antemano en qué se estaba metiendo. También admitió que era algo excitante ya que para él simplemente parecía un lugar muy común.

Pero ella supuso que era lo que él probó cuando giró la cabeza hacia ella para decirle: "Puedo ver por qué amas este departamento. Esta vista es asombrosa ".

Mabui miró por la ventana y se sorprendió de lo impresionante que era la vista cuando el sol salió sobre la montaña y arrojó luz sobre su casa. Se preguntó cómo nunca lo había notado antes. Supuso que era solo otra cosa que no se había tomado el tiempo para disfrutar mientras subía de rango como una kunoichi.

Yugito sonrió cuando levantó la vista para ver a Mabui mirando por la ventana como si viera el pueblo por primera vez. Yugito se extrajo del regazo de Naruto tomando un momento para lamer sus jugos del dedo que su amante acababa de enterrar en su interior. Ella caminó hacia Mabui y agarró la mano de la mujer. Tirando de ella hacia la silla, sentó a Mabui en el regazo de Naruto y dijo: "Lo siento, no quise entrometerme, pero bueno, cuando lo sentí en la aldea no pude mantenerme alejado".

Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y marcharse, pero Naruto también la bajó a su regazo. Acurrucado entre sus dos amantes, dijo: "No hay necesidad de irse. No puedes decirme que estás satisfecho con ese poco de tontería.

"No quiero entrometerme", respondió Yugito mientras mantenía la mirada fija en Mabui.

"¿Crees que está entrometiéndose, Mabui?"

Mabui, hasta cierto punto, sintió que sí, porque había querido a Naruto para sí misma esa mañana. Sin embargo, ella negó con la cabeza ya que pensó que se parecía mucho a ella, Yugito encontraría su acceso al rubio extremadamente limitado en comparación con los que estaban dentro de Konoha e incluso Suna hasta cierto punto. Se sintió mejor acerca de su elección cuando Naruto le sonrió. Los tres se acomodaron y vieron al sol continuar su ascenso hacia el cielo de la mañana.

Una vez más, Mabui no podía creer que había vivido en su apartamento durante años sin darse cuenta de que estaba al tanto de una vista tan increíble. Su atención se desvió de ella cuando notó que el hombro de Yugito se movía sutilmente. Lo siguió hacia abajo para ver que el jinchuriki acariciaba suavemente la polla de Naruto. Mabui humedeció sus labios ante la vista y luego colocó su mano sobre la de Yugito. La mujer rubia le sonrió cuando ambos comenzaron a masturbarlo. Naruto suspiró de placer mientras se recostaba para disfrutar de los esfuerzos de las dos mujeres.

Yugito jadeó causando que Mabui se preguntara por qué, pero tuvo una pista al sentir la mano de Naruto viajar sobre su pierna antes de anidar entre ellos. Él comenzó a frotar suavemente el exterior de su coño haciendo que las propias acciones de la kunoichi se volvieran menos controladas. Yugito sorprendió a Mabui cuando se soltó la faja de su túnica antes de inclinarse hacia adelante para chupar uno de los pezones de la mujer de piel oscura. Mabui gimió al sentir que la lengua de la kunoichi comenzaba a trazar su areola y se estremeció de placer cuando mordió la protuberancia endurecida.

Yugito sacó la boca del pecho de Mabui y se levantó del regazo de Naruto. Levantó a Mabui y retrocedió contra la gran ventana. Una vez que Yugito tocó la ventana, ella sonrió sobre el hombro de Mabui a su amante compartido. Luego extendió la mano hacia la cintura de Mabui para subir la bata de la mujer sobre sus caderas y exponer su trasero a los ojos hambrientos de Naruto.

Mabui miró por encima del hombro para ver a Naruto cerrándose con ella y suspiró feliz mientras presionaba su polla contra su coño. Naruto comenzó a deslizarse dentro de ella presionando a Mabui contra Yugito, quien a su vez fue empujado contra el cristal de la ventana. Mabui gimió ruidosamente cuando Naruto comenzó a revolverse dentro de ella. Creció en volumen cuando la mano de Yugito se agachó y comenzó a frotar su clítoris mientras la kunoichi también se besaba y lamía alrededor de su pecho y cuello. Finalmente, se concentró en su boca a lo que Mabui respondió ansiosamente cuando sintió la lengua de la mujer entrar.

Sin embargo, el beso se rompió cuando Naruto dio un paso atrás con Mabui y luego se agachó para sacar a la mujer de sus pies. La sostuvo por las piernas y las abrió para darle a Yugito una vista espectacular de dónde estaban conectadas. La piel de Mabui se oscureció por la vergüenza cuando los ojos de Yugito la devoraron.

La kunoichi jinchuriki se lamió los labios antes de caminar hacia ellos. Al presionar su cuerpo contra el de Mabui, se inclinó para besar a Naruto sobre el hombro de la mujer mientras también acariciaba uno de sus senos.

Mabui miró con hambre por el rabillo del ojo y cuando Yugito se apartó rápidamente giró la cabeza para capturar los labios de Naruto. Ella gimió en su boca mientras Yugito lentamente trazaba su cuerpo con su lengua para concentrarse en los senos de Mabui. Su intensidad aumentó cuando Yugito se arrodilló aún más delante de la pareja en celo para concentrar sus acciones en torno a donde Naruto y Mabui estaban conectados. Los gruñidos de Naruto se intensificaron cuando la rubia kunoichi comenzó a acariciar sus bolas mientras continuaba golpeando el terciopelo de Mabui.

Mabui se echó hacia atrás y agarró la cabeza de Naruto, cuando ella vino repentinamente, lo que a su vez hizo que Naruto se sobresaltara mientras él cremaba el interior de la kunoichi. Ella se hundió en sus brazos, haciendo que el joven la llevara a un sofá donde la dejó. Naruto gimió cuando se enderezó al dejar a la kunoichi en el sofá debido a que Yugito le metió la polla en la boca una vez que se soltó del coño de Mabui.

Mabui observó cómo la dureza de Naruto regresaba rápidamente y, a pesar de su reciente liberación, gimió cuando comenzó a frotar su coño. Yugito retiró la boca del palo de amor de su amante y al ver las acciones del asistente de Raikage sonrió cuando dijo: "No puedes tener suficiente, ¿verdad?"

Mabui se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado, pero rápidamente miró hacia atrás cuando Yugito tomó un lugar entre sus piernas. Arrodillándose a cuatro patas, Yugito dijo: "No te preocupes, echaré una mano ... o una lengua".

Antes de que Mabui pudiera responder, ella gimió cuando la lengua del kunoichi comenzó a sondear sus profundidades. A pesar de estar un poco incómoda con la idea, se encontró envolviendo sus manos en el cabello de Yugito. Como resultado, cuando la mujer se apartó para decirle a Naruto, boquiabierto, "Oye, no te quedes ahí parado", Mabui se encontró rápidamente tratando de tirar de la boca de Yugito hacia su coño.

Naruto se subió al sofá detrás de Yugito y agarrando sus caderas preguntó: "Entonces, ¿qué agujero quiere llenar mi gatito sexy?"

"Mpph misa", murmuró Yugito mientras trataba de responder contra las caderas giratorias de Mabui.

Naruto dedujo a qué se refería y después de frotar su glande contra su coño resbaladizo, lo presionó contra su ano. Se deslizó lentamente, lo que llevó a Yugito a gemir en el coño de Mabui, lo que provocó que la mujer de piel oscura gritara: "Sí ... sigue ... sigue haciendo eso".

Aunque ninguno de los jinchuriki sabía con quién estaba hablando, ambos decidieron hacer lo que ella les pidió y continuaron en su búsqueda del placer. Bajo la lengua talentosa de Yugito, Mabui no duró mucho y con un grito cubrió el rostro de la otra mujer en su liberación. Naruto rápidamente empujó a la rubia kunoichi contra su pecho para poder saborear a Mabui en sus labios. Mabui observó los ojos vidriosos mientras los dos jinchuriki se arropaban uno contra el otro en el extremo opuesto de su sofá.

Ella quería unirse a ellos, pero su cuerpo se negó a moverse, por lo que se acomodó para mirar cómo la mano de Naruto se deslizaba por el cuerpo de la kunoichi mientras él comenzaba a frotar a su cunnie mientras su otra mano pellizcaba y tiraba de uno de sus pezones. Los ojos de Yugito se abrieron después de que Naruto la empujó violentamente, y luego se detuvo; dejando a Mabui para creer que él estaba llenando su culo con su semen. Ella gritó un momento después de que Naruto presionó su clítoris cuando él desencadenó su orgasmo.

Los dos se quedaron quietos mientras cabalgaban sus lanzamientos antes de que Yugito cayera hacia Mabui. Ella sonrió mientras Yugito tarareaba alegremente mientras la otra mujer la abrazaba con un abrazo suelto. Naruto estaba sentado mirando a sus dos amantes con una pequeña sonrisa feliz. Mientras Mabui lo miraba por turno, no pudo evitar querer hacer su parte para que su sonrisa nunca desapareciera.

Naruto recién duchado, pero todavía desnudo, apareció en su departamento mientras se teletransportaba desde el de Mabui. Arrojó a un lado la ropa que había usado en la casa de Kumo kunoichi y sonrió al ver a Hinata dormida en su cama. Se arrodilló para besarla en la mejilla, pero se detuvo cuando ella dijo: "Supongo que todo salió bien con tu nuevo amante".

Naruto asintió y sentándose en la cama la besó suavemente antes de responder: "Sí, puedo decir con seguridad que Mabui está a bordo. Lamento haberte dejado solo anoche.

Hinata se sentó revelando que había estado durmiendo desnuda mientras las sábanas se caían. "Esta bien. Me alegra que haya venido ".

Naruto sacudió la cabeza antes de darle un beso. Cuando se apartó, ahuecó su mejilla para decirle: "Realmente eres demasiado amable. Está bien ser un poco egoísta ".

Los ojos de Hinata brillaron con diversión mientras respondía: "¿Qué quieres decir? No te dejaré en paz. Todavía me debes una cita. Naruto la besó de nuevo y luego se rió entre dientes mientras ella hacía un puchero lindo: "No estoy bromeando".

"Lo sé princesa", dijo Naruto de pie desde la cama. "Desafortunadamente, tendremos que encontrar la hora otro día. El compromiso de hoy es algo que no debemos perder ".

Hinata asintió mientras se retiraba de la cama para dirigirse hacia su baño. La mirada de Naruto siguió a la belleza desnuda hasta que cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Por un momento, el rubio estuvo tentado de unirse a ella, pero al recordar sus palabras sobre el compromiso del día se obligó a acercarse a su armario. Al abrirlo, suspiró mientras miraba la ropa negra de luto que había comprado. Realmente esperaba que fueran lo último que necesitaba comprar, pero sabía que era un deseo que era poco probable que se hiciera realidad. Cuando los alcanzó, se dio cuenta de que si había un lado positivo en el funeral al que estaba a punto de asistir era para honrar a un hombre que había fallecido hacía mucho tiempo.

Hinata besó a Naruto por última vez antes de que desapareciera de su habitación después de dejarla. Ella asintió con la cabeza al clon de la sombra que estaba cercado como ella y suspiró después de que desapareció. Aunque realmente no le había importado cuando Naruto se había ido para atender a Mabui, estaba algo triste porque no podía asistir al funeral de su tío con él. De acuerdo, no era exactamente un ambiente de citas, pero sabía lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que se emocionaría y le hubiera gustado que su novio pudiera estar a su lado.

Al salir de su habitación, casi se topó con Hanabi. Su hermana parecía sorprendida como si hubiera estado debatiendo tocando a su puerta durante algún tiempo. Pareciendo que había estado a punto de perder los nervios, la joven Hyuuga pareció encogerse dentro de sí misma cuando dijo: "Padre me envió para avisarte que es casi la hora de irme".

"Tha ..." Hinata se detuvo para agradecer a su hermana mientras comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo a paso rápido. Hinata frunció el ceño, temiendo que su marcada mejora estuviera abriendo un camino entre ellos. Sin embargo, empujó tales preocupaciones al fondo de su mente mientras comenzaba a seguirla lentamente a raíz de la estela de su hermana. Al llegar al vestíbulo principal de la casa de su familia, no se sorprendió al descubrir que nadie la había esperado.

Sin embargo, no le importó, ya que pensó que le daría algo de tiempo para pensar en su lugar en el clan. Se sorprendió al enterarse de que, cuando Tsunade regresó de Kumo, muchos de los ancianos ahora consideraban seriamente ir en contra de su padre y respaldar su derecho a asumir el liderazgo de la Hyuuga. Hinata estaba cansada de sus nuevos seguidores ya que creía que muchos de ellos eran simplemente oportunistas con la esperanza de enganchar sus carros a su estrella en ascenso. Al final, sintió que estaban apostando a quién creían que les otorgaría la mayor cantidad de bendiciones por su favor. Tenía que admitir que debió haber sido un aliado tentador, ya que ahora que tenía diecisiete años, probablemente podría casarse con uno de los hijos o nietos de los ancianos, otorgando así a su familia una línea de secesión. Ese,

Hinata frunció el ceño cuando comenzaba a comprender por qué sus antepasados habían creado la familia Branch en primer lugar. Todo el intercambio político de caballos que se lleva a cabo detrás de escena podría conducir a una hostilidad abierta si no fuera cuidadosa, razón por la cual mantuvo a quienes intentaban alinearse con ella a distancia. En lugar de endeudarse con la gente que la miraba como una forma de promover sus propios intereses, tenía la intención de elevarse por sus propios méritos. Eso y con el apoyo de su familia con Naruto. El único otro grupo de personas cuyo apoyo a su reclamo que recibió fue el de la familia Branch. Muchos de los cuales, al escuchar cómo su sugerencia al Hokage le había dado a Tsunade la idea de presionar para que el Raikage admitiera su participación en el incidente hace catorce años, ahora apoyaban abiertamente su reclamo como heredera. Sin embargo, Hinata estaba siendo cautelosa para no tratar de usar el incidente para su beneficio político, ya que no había estado pensando en esas cosas en ese momento. Todo lo que ella había pensado era que era una forma de extraer algo del Raikage, para que él recuperara a Yugito, sin que fuera demasiado doloroso para la gente de Kumo. Eso, además de ser una forma de cerrar finalmente el libro sobre un capítulo doloroso en la historia de su familia. Sin embargo, extrañamente para ella, era su evidente incomodidad ante la idea de que ella se beneficiara de su participación en el asunto lo que parecía hacer que la Familia Branch fuera tan vigorosa en su apoyo. para que él recupere a Yugito, sin que sea demasiado doloroso para la gente de Kumo. Eso, además de ser una forma de cerrar finalmente el libro sobre un capítulo doloroso en la historia de su familia. Sin embargo, extrañamente para ella, era su evidente incomodidad ante la idea de que ella se beneficiara de su participación en el asunto lo que parecía hacer que la Familia Branch fuera tan vigorosa en su apoyo. para que él recupere a Yugito, sin que sea demasiado doloroso para la gente de Kumo. Eso, además de ser una forma de cerrar finalmente el libro sobre un capítulo doloroso en la historia de su familia. Sin embargo, extrañamente para ella, era su evidente incomodidad ante la idea de que ella se beneficiara de su participación en el asunto lo que parecía hacer que la Familia Branch fuera tan vigorosa en su apoyo.

Al llegar a la mansión Hokage, entró y se dirigió al techo para poder prestar su voz a los muchos que hablarían amablemente de su tío.

Karin comenzó a descender del techo de la mansión Hokage después de haber decidido mostrar su apoyo a su compañero de la familia Harem. Fue al salir que frunció el ceño al ver a Ibiki esperando contra uno de los postes de piedra que marcaban la entrada al terreno con los brazos cruzados. Ella esperaba que él estuviera allí para otra persona, pero resultó que ese no era el caso, ya que él dijo: "Más bien extraño, asististe a un funeral para un hombre que nunca conociste".

Karin hizo una pausa cuando se quitó las gafas y comenzó a limpiarlas mientras respondía: "Lo hice como una señal de respeto al clan del que era miembro. No era la única persona de negocios que asistía al servicio ".

Ibiki asintió con la cabeza antes de decir: "Cierto, ciertamente estás asumiendo este nuevo papel que te has asegurado".

"Gracias", dijo Karin cortésmente, "Ahora, si me pueden disculpar, tengo asuntos que atender".

"Yo también, por eso estoy aquí".

"¿Podemos hablar y caminar?"

Ibiki asintió y luego no perdió el tiempo en preguntar: "Tengo preguntas sobre lo que ocurrió en Wave cuando compró ese hotel".

"No eres el único", respondió Karin. "Esperaba que pudieras proporcionar algunas respuestas".

"Miedo no", dijo el interrogador de la cabeza con brusquedad, "Desafortunadamente, aunque el conglomerado SIN ha venido extremadamente con información. Me temo que no nos ha dado ninguna idea sobre lo que estaba motivando a los dos que lo atacaron. Afirman que ni siquiera estaban tan interesados en el hotel, pero solo decidieron hacer la oferta ya que Vega era tan insistente. Teniendo en cuenta que había logrado algunos resultados sorprendentes en el pasado, pensaron que sabía algo que no sabían ".

Karin frunció el ceño y preguntó: "¿Compras eso?"

"En realidad no", admitió Ibiki, "desafortunadamente debido a su propia naturaleza como compañía, las personas con las que he hablado podrían no ser más que incautos que me alimentan con una línea de la compañía. Pero tengo la sensación de que al menos; la mayoría de las personas en SI N no son conscientes de nada siniestro ".

"Está bien, ¿por qué vienes a mí?"

"Me preguntaba si has encontrado algo extraño al comenzar a renovar el hotel".

"No, me temo que no. Sin embargo, le diré a Tsunami que esté atento a cualquier cosa fuera de lo común mientras lidera la reconstrucción. Si encuentra algo, te lo haré saber.

"Bien", dijo Ibiki y luego notó que la ex kunoichi de sonido probablemente estaba procesando la información y formando una teoría propia, le preguntó: "¿Qué estás pensando?"

"Probablemente no sea nada", dijo Karin después de un minuto.

"O podría ser algo. Obviamente has estado pensando en este asunto, y realmente necesito un nuevo camino para explorar, ya que actualmente estoy en un callejón sin salida ".

Karin dudaba en hablar con el hombre, pero al final se dio cuenta de que perseguir algo sobre el incidente de Wave no representaba una amenaza para su nueva vida, por lo que dijo: "Es solo que ... a menudo me he preguntado si este intento de comprar el hotel fue simplemente una nueva forma de retomar donde Gato dejó ".

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Karin reunió sus pensamientos antes de decir: "He estado ejecutando los números, y para ser honesto, simplemente no veo cuál era su objetivo para Wave". Había diezmado por completo ese país, y aunque su monopolio le garantizaba sus negocios. ¿De qué le sirve eso cuando ya no pueden pagar?

"Nunca he sido uno por negocios, pero supongo que tienes una idea".

"Sí, tomas lo único que les queda. Haces que te vendan sus tierras a bajo precio y luego les das un boleto de ida desde la isla ".

"¿A dónde va a partir de ahí entonces?"

Karin se encogió de hombros y admitió: "No lo sé. Ahí es donde mi teoría se desmorona, lo admito.

"Quizás no", dijo Ibiki mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho en una pose de pensamiento. "Asumo que piensas que el problema con tu teoría es si Gato estaba trabajando en la Liga con quien sea que Vega y Balrog estén. Entonces, ¿por qué usar solo un ninja perdido para tratar con el constructor del Puente y el equipo shinobi que lo vigila?

Karin asintió y respondió: "Exactamente, realmente no vuela si tuviera acceso a un shinobi tan hábil".

"A menos que un tercero decidiera dejar que Gato se soltara en Wave y luego se mudara para recoger las piezas después de que él hubiera terminado y hubiera seguido adelante. Tienes razón al decir que los objetivos a largo plazo de Gato para Wave no parecían ofrecerle muchos beneficios financieros. Pero incluso él no tenía el dinero para comprar un país. Su ruina se debió simplemente a la naturaleza de donde estableció su monopolio. Después de la misión de Kakashi a la muerte de Wave y Gato, nunca nos molestamos en investigar cómo construyó su imperio. Puede que sea el momento de comenzar. Gracias; me has dado mucho en qué pensar.

Karin sonrió cuando dijo: "Me alegro de poder ayudar".

Ibiki inclinó la cabeza y luego la sorprendió diciéndole: "Deberías saber que mi razón original para buscarte fue informarte que si todavía estás interesado, te he recomendado para el estatus de reservista dentro del sistema shinobi de Konoha". Karin no pudo evitar la sorpresa de su rostro, haciendo que el hombre con cicatrices dijera: "Es una posición en la que si se llama una situación de emergencia, se le pedirá que ayude a defender la aldea. Es algo que generalmente se compone de Shinobi o Kunoichi retirados. Te he recomendado en parte debido a la valentía que mostraste en Wave cuando ayudaste a los genin asignados para protegerte ".

"No estoy seguro de qué decir, pero gracias".

"Estas gracias no son necesarias. Si estás interesado, reúnete con un hombre llamado Ebisu, que casualmente también es el sensei del genin que ayudaste ".

Karin sonrió como dijo que lo haría. Ella comenzó a alejarse de Ibiki mientras él se dirigía a su departamento, pero Koharu la llamó y le dijo: "Ah, Karin, por favor espera un momento". El pelirrojo dejó de sonreírle al anciano que dijo cuando otras personas que asistieron al funeral los pasaron: "Quería decir lo contento que me hizo ver a un representante de nuestra comunidad empresarial rendir homenaje a uno de los héroes de la aldea. "

"No lo menciones", dijo Karin cuando ella y el anciano comenzaron a alejarse juntos. Una vez que estuvieron seguros de que estaban solos, ella dijo: "¿Sabías que Ibiki me nominó como reservista?"

Koharu sonrió cuando respondió: "Por supuesto. Pensamos que sería una agradable sorpresa. Lo hizo tan pronto como leyó el informe sobre lo que sucedió en Wave. No debería interferir con tus otras tareas. La gente solo es llamada en tiempos de guerra ". Karin asintió, pero parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, lo que provocó que el anciano preguntara: "¿Pasa algo malo?"

"Ibiki solo despertó algunos recuerdos sobre lo que sucedió en Wave. Eso es todo."

"¿Qué pasa exactamente?"

Karin frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio, ya que dudaba en mencionarlo, ya que Naruto había prometido vigilar la situación. Sin embargo, temía que él estuviera mirando a través del prisma de su cariño por el genin del que tenía dudas. Finalmente dijo: "¿Sabes algo sobre un genin llamado Udon?"

"¿Por qué?" Koharu dijo sonando un poco a la defensiva.

Aunque sorprendida por la reacción del anciano, Karin continuó diciendo: "No tengo ninguna prueba ni nada ... pero hay algo en él en lo que no confío". Mientras me acompañaban a Wave, parecía extremadamente competente. Pero no se tradujo exactamente en habilidad durante el combate, al menos así es como parecía durante la pelea con los

ninjas desaparecidos que trabajaban en SIN " Koharu miró hacia adelante y respondió:" Tristemente, muchas cosas se pueden decir de muchos shinobi. Uno nunca sabe cómo reaccionará cuando se enfrente a un oponente superior ".

"Eso podría ser", dijo Karin después de una larga pausa. "Pero, ¿y si de alguna manera está conectado a Root? Quiero decir que mantener a un agente cerca del nieto de un Hokage facilitaría influenciarlo si Konohamaru sigue los pasos del Tercero ".

"Es cierto, pero Udon fue colocado en el equipo de Konohamaru principalmente debido a que era el nieto de Homura. Me imagino que si hubiera comenzado una familia, uno de mis nietos también habría encontrado su camino en ese equipo. Es una forma de fomentar lazos estrechos entre los equipos ".

"Supongo que tal vez solo estaba imaginando cosas entonces", dijo Karin después de un momento. Aunque su tono decía que tal vez no estaba exactamente convencida de estar equivocada acerca de Udon. "Bueno, debería volver a la oficina".

Koharu observó a Karin tomar un camino separado y aunque no podía ver a su compañero de equipo convirtiendo a su nieto en las máquinas humanas que Danzou prefería. La semilla que su antiguo compañero de equipo usaría a su nieto para guiar e influir en un futuro Hokage había sido plantada. Cuando comenzó a dirigirse a su hogar oficial como Anciano de Konoha, comenzó a preguntarse si los temores de Karin podrían no ser tan descabellados como creía por primera vez. Había leído el informe que incluía cómo Baldon había arrojado a Udon a Konohamaru, lo que los había sacado a los dos de la pelea. Si estaba leyendo las preocupaciones de Karin correctamente, entonces quizás Udon no había estado tan incapacitado como lo indicaba el informe. Koharu sintió un escalofrío atravesarla ante la idea ya que eso habría significado que el genin había estado dispuesto a sacrificar tanto a Karin como a su compañero de equipo Moegi.

Pero por qué razón no pudo decir exactamente hasta que se dio cuenta de que si el objetivo era influir en un Hokage futuro, entonces no había una mejor manera de garantizar un vínculo estrecho entre un Hokage futuro y un asesor potencial para que sobrevivieran. Un trauma común. Y la muerte de un compañero de equipo fue solo una de esas dificultades que con demasiada frecuencia unieron al shinobi de Konoha. Koharu se detuvo en seco al pensar: "Eso es lo que nos pasó después de todo".

La idea fue aleccionadora al recordar cómo, después de que su sensei Tobirama Senju había muerto, cómo Hiruzen había recurrido a sus compañeros de equipo en busca de consejo y los había promovido a élderes. Fue ese dolor compartido lo que a veces también le permitió a Homura, Danzou y a ella ir a veces en contra de los mejores instintos del Tercero al tratar con enemigos de la aldea, ya que le recordarían el dolor infligido a la gente de Konoha. Algo de lo que era muy consciente debido a la pérdida de su maestro compartido. Al final, a pesar de sus intentos de convencer a Karin de que estaba saltando en las sombras, Koharu comenzaba a temer que, al menos, Homura estaba entrenando a su nieto para que intentara que la historia se repitiera.

Después del memorial, Hinata se encontró dirigiéndose al tercer campo de entrenamiento donde estaba la Piedra Memorial. Se detuvo al ver a su primo allí de pie mirando cómo un albañil tallaba el nombre de su padre en la piedra. Hinata estaba a punto de volverse cuando Neji dijo: "Me dijeron que debería agradecerte por esto".

"No", dijo Hinata suavemente, "Somos nosotros los que le debemos las gracias a tu Padre. Me alegra que finalmente pudiéramos reconocer su sacrificio ".

Neji se volvió para mirar a su primo y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa críptica. Después de un momento dijo: "Ciertamente has crecido Hinata. Parece que tu hermana tiene motivos para mirar por encima del hombro. Hinata avanzó más allá de su primo mirando mientras el albañil continuaba con su tarea. Neji no se sorprendió de que ella no respondiera, así que agregó: "Lo extraño es que nunca te imaginé tan deseoso de la posición de Jefe de Clan".

Hinata miró a su prima por el rabillo del ojo antes de decir: "He llegado a creer que puedo hacer lo mejor en la posición".

"Esa es una creencia que cada vez más personas están comenzando a compartir". Hinata miró sorprendida al ver a su prima con una sonrisa apretada. Sintió que su rostro se enrojecía ligeramente cuando Neji dijo: "Me imagino que Naruto también cree esto".

"Um ... bueno ... um ..."

A Neji le divirtió la repentina vergüenza de su primo. Al presionar una teoría que había desarrollado, dijo: "Me imaginé que estarías bastante desconsolado cuando supieras que estaba saliendo con la camarera Ramen". Hinata comenzó a palidecer un poco cuando comenzó a sospechar que Neji sabía que ella y Naruto eran más que amigos. El miembro de la familia Branch continuó: "Después de todo, se volvió bastante popular por un tiempo. Sin embargo, no hubo muchas consecuencias cuando se estableció. Supongo que tiene sentido ya que eran fechas de juego. Pero no me imagino que estarías jugando.

Hinata no sabía qué decir, pero pensó que debería haber conocido a su primo cuyos ojos no tenían parangón dentro del clan y podría ver lo que la mayoría no tenía. Estaba a punto de admitir que todavía estaba enamorada de Naruto, pero se salvó el problema cuando dijo: "Naruto una vez me prometió que cambiaría el Hyuuga cuando se convirtiera en Hokage". Al volverse su primo comenzó a alejarse cuando el masón comenzó a admirar su trabajo, "Aunque no estoy seguro de qué está sucediendo exactamente. Creo que debería tomar lo que está sucediendo como sus esfuerzos para cumplir esa promesa temprano ". Él dejó de mirar por encima del hombro y preguntó: "¿Eres feliz?"

"Sí", dijo Hinata definitivamente, "Más que nunca".

"Entonces eso es todo lo que importa", dijo Neji alejándose dejando a una sonriente Hinata.

Después del funeral, Naruto apareció dentro de la mansión de Kiyomi. Aunque había regresado a la aldea durante casi una semana desde su viaje a Kumo, Kiyomi había estado extrañamente callada. Finalmente lo había llamado usando su marca unos momentos antes. Ella le sonrió antes de cerrar y besarlo. Se separó de su amante Bijuu para ver a Yoruichi observándolos desde detrás de su hermana. Se dio cuenta de que tenía una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, lo que la experiencia le dijo que significaba que estaba al tanto de alguna travesura. Sin embargo, ella rápidamente cerró con él para recibir su beso también.

Después de que se separaron, ella le sonrió, su diversión era fácil de ver y le hizo preguntar: "¿Qué?"

Ella negó con la cabeza y dijo: "No quiero arruinar la sorpresa".

Kiyomi se aclaró la garganta y luego dijo: "¿No tienes otro lugar donde deberías estar?"

"Oh no, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo".

Kiyomi frunció el ceño a su hermana, antes de deslizarse entre ella y Naruto. Agarrando su mano, ella dijo: "Por favor, ven conmigo, Naruto".

Naruto escuchó un nudo en su voz que le dijo que Kiyomi tenía miedo de cómo respondería a lo que ella estaba a punto de mostrarle. Yoruichi sintió la incomodidad de Kiyomi, así que la siguió en silencio mientras la Bijuu conducía a su amante a su habitación. Kiyomi se detuvo frente a la puerta de su habitación. Pareciendo nerviosa, dijo: "He pensado en una docena de maneras de explicarte esto ... pero en este momento todas mis palabras me fallan. Supongo que te lo mostraré, así que por favor mantén una mente abierta.

"Está bien", dijo Naruto mientras veía a Kiyomi abrir las puertas. Decir que estaba sorprendido de ver a una mujer acostada en la cama era insuficiente. Al entrar más en la habitación, sintió que su boca se abría mientras miraba la forma femenina en la que había basado su sexy jutsu. Volvió a mirar a Kiyomi, que parecía preparado para recibir su ira o cualquiera de las otras emociones que podría haber estado sintiendo.

Yoruichi abrió los brazos y dijo: "¡Sorpresa!"

Kiyomi miró a su hermana sin reírse, pero se volvió hacia su amante mientras él se reía. Cerrando con Kiyomi, dijo: "¿Qué tal si usas algunas de esas palabras para decirme qué está pasando?"

Kiyomi explicó cómo había usado el cuerpo del violador de Ayame como un recipiente para la sombra que había soltado dentro de él. Naruto volvió a mirar a la joven y le preguntó: "¿Qué esperas lograr dándole un formulario?"

"Espero darle la oportunidad de crecer como ser. Tanto como los humanos nos trataron a Bijuu como solo fuentes de energía para usar en sus conflictos. Yo había hecho lo mismo ".

"Está bien, lo entiendo. ¿Entonces ha estado dormida desde que estuve en Kumo?

"Sí, esperaba que estuvieras presente cuando la despertara".

"Muy bien, hagámoslo", dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba a la cama.

Kiyomi asintió y se movió al pie de la cama. Luego hizo una señal de liberación y los ojos de la kunoichi comenzaron a agitarse. Se abrieron de golpe y Naruto se inclinó para dar la bienvenida a la mujer al mundo. Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos azules se estrecharon y gruñó, "¡Tú!" Fue sorprendido por el golpe de palma en la barbilla que sacudió la cabeza hacia atrás y lo hizo caer al suelo.

"Hey", gritó Yoruichi mientras la rubia kunoichi se ponía de pie. La mujer miró salvajemente por la habitación mientras la mujer de piel oscura se movía para atacarla.

Kiyomi ayudó a Naruto a ponerse de pie y dijo: "Eso fue bastante grosero".

La rubia kunoichi lo fulminó con la mirada, pero se centró en Kiyomi diciendo: "¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?" Parecía confundida cuando escuchó su voz y miró hacia abajo, causando un rostro de sorpresa en su rostro. Su mano se disparó a su entrepierna y agarrando su ingle mientras decía: "¿Qué?" Se concentró en Kiyomi preguntando: "¿Qué me has hecho?"

"Te di una forma en la que podrías ..."

"No quiero esto ... Soy un hombre ..."

"No, eras una colección de energía hecha para pensar en ti mismo como Naruto y para concentrarte en todos los negativos en su vida para desgastar su determinación de mantenerme contenido ". Kiyomi caminó hacia la joven mientras decía: "Pero con esta forma puedes ..."

"No", gritó la mujer y formó un Rasengan en su mano. Ella giró y lo estrelló contra la esquina de la habitación haciendo que explotara.

Tosiendo por todo el polvo, Naruto miró por el agujero que la mujer había hecho mientras el humo se asentaba. Yoruichi se movió para saltar a través de la bodega en su búsqueda, pero Naruto colocó su mano sobre su hombro. Ella lo miró y dijo: "Déjame ir. Puedo atraparla antes de que llegue al borde de la propiedad.

"Sí, pero probablemente ella reaccionaría con hostilidad. Permíteme manejar esto." Se movió para mirar por el agujero y se volvió hacia Kiyomi para decir con una sonrisa: "Bueno, ciertamente sabes cómo hacer que la vida sea interesante". Se dejó caer al suelo y lentamente comenzó a caminar en su búsqueda.

Ayame estaba colocando algo de basura fuera de la parte posterior de su puesto para su recolección. Colocó la lata al lado de un contenedor de basura más grande usado por uno de los otros restaurantes. Escuchó a alguien llorar, así que miró alrededor del gran recipiente de basura. Se sorprendió al ver a una temblorosa Naruto allí. La escena la hizo recordar cómo conoció a Naruto por primera vez y consciente de lo que le dijeron a la mujer: "Hola".

La mujer Naruto levantó la vista y una expresión de reconocimiento apareció en su rostro. Ella apareció al borde del pánico, pero Ayame le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora y extendió la mano y dijo: "Hola, nos conocimos brevemente. Mi nombre es Ayame, ¿te gustaría venir por un poco de ramen? La mujer parecía que estaba a punto de negarse y correr. Pero entonces su estómago retumbó causando que se sonrojara de vergüenza. "Vamos", dijo la camarera de nuevo con insistencia, pero amablemente.

La mujer miró la mano y cuando su estómago retumbó una vez más, la tomó. La mujer la siguió y luego se sentó detrás de la barra mientras Ayame tomaba su lugar habitual. Ella sonrió a la mujer nerviosa y asustada cuando comenzó a revolver el caldo Ramen en su olla. "¿Qué puedo conseguirte?" Ayame preguntó dulcemente.

"No tengo dinero", dijo la mujer con voz que sospechaba de la camarera Ramen.

"Eso está bastante bien", dijo Ayame encogiéndose de hombros, "De todos modos se está acercando bastante al final de la noche. Sería una pena desperdiciar lo que me queda ".

La joven todavía la miraba con recelo, pero cuando su estómago volvió a retumbar, simplemente asintió. Ayame agarró un plato y preguntó: "¿Qué te gustaría?"

La joven pensó en ello como si estuviera tomando una de las decisiones más importantes que haya tenido y, después de varios segundos, finalmente dijo: "Tomaré los camarones".

Asintiendo, Ayame llenó el tazón con fideos antes de colocar el caldo de camarones y una generosa porción de ingredientes encima. Luego se lo entregó a la joven que comenzó a devorarlo como si fuera la cosa más deliciosa que jamás haya probado. La camarera Ramen apoyó el codo sobre el mostrador y colocó la barbilla en la mano mientras observaba a la mujer comer. Al ver que se parecía mucho a su amante, la mujer antes que ella comió a un ritmo inhumano, comenzó a preparar la siguiente ronda para que, cuando la joven golpeara su tazón, encontrara una nueva esperándola. La rubia levantó la vista hacia sus ojos azules llenos de esperanza y la camarera simplemente asintió.

La mujer atravesó el segundo tazón como el primero y después de golpearlo se limpió la boca con el antebrazo. Miró las ollas como si esperara una tercera ayuda, pero parecía demasiado nerviosa para pedir más. Recogiendo el tazón, Ayame comenzó a llenarlo mientras preguntaba: "Entonces, ¿cómo debería llamarte?"

"No tengo un nombre que sea mío. Supongo que puedes llamarme como quieras.

Ayame reflexionó sobre el asunto, sin embargo, se encontró a sí misma dejando en blanco cómo llamar a la joven frente a ella, así que dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente: "¿Qué tal Naruko?" El recientemente acuñado Naruko hizo una mueca que rayaba en estar molesto, causando que Ayame dijera: "Lo siento, eso fue ..."

"Está bien", dijo Naruko, aunque todavía sonaba menos que emocionado con su nuevo apodo. "Supongo que puedo entender por qué piensas que encaja", dijo mientras miraba el tercer cuenco sentado frente a ella. La mujer comenzó a comer, aunque a un ritmo mucho más lento que antes.

Temiendo haber molestado a la joven, Ayame comenzó a ocuparse de limpiar para cerrar el día. Estaba a punto de terminar cuando Naruko preguntó en un susurro: "¿No me tienes miedo?"

Ayame la miró por un momento, antes de darle una sonrisa amable cuando dijo: "No, en todo caso, este encuentro me recuerda cuando conocí a Naruto".

Ayame sintió una pizca de preocupación cuando el rostro de la joven se torció en una máscara de ira al mencionar el nombre de su amante. "Ya veo", dijo Naruko, su voz transmitía una corriente de ira, "supongo que sería demasiado esperar que alguien me vea como yo".

"Lo siento", dijo Ayame rápidamente, "no quise ofenderte. Es solo que encontré a Naruto escondido en el callejón cuando nos conocimos.

Naruko continuó mirándola directamente mientras ella respondía: "No es como si estuviera esperando recrear tu precioso primer encuentro con Naruto". Ni siquiera poseo esos recuerdos. Supongo que esa perra Kiyomi no sintió que necesitaba esos recuerdos, al igual que ella sintió que no necesitaba una polla ".

"Lo sé", dijo Ayame con el corazón roto por la joven cuya ira era fácil de ver, "pero estoy segura de que Kiyomi tiene sus razones ..."

La mirada de Naruko se oscureció mientras golpeaba su mano contra el mostrador mientras estaba de pie. "No fue lo suficientemente malo que ella me usara y luego me descartara", respondió Naruko con la voz en aumento, "pero ahora decide dejarme salir solo para darme esta ... esta estúpida forma".

Ayame no estaba segura de cómo responder, por lo que trató de darle una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero salió débilmente. Naruko pudo ver que estaba incomodando a la camarera de Ramen, así que le dio la espalda a la mujer y dijo: "Gracias, algún día te pagaré".

"Eso no es necesario ..."

Ayame trató de decir, pero Naruko la interrumpió y dijo: "No estaré en deuda contigo". Antes de que Ayame pudiera responder, la mujer rubia salió corriendo del pequeño puesto de Ramen. Ayame consideró llamar a Naruto a través de su marca de zorro, pero podía sentir que su amante estaba parada cerca del monumento de Hokage. Creyendo que si Naruto no estaba buscando activamente a la mujer que sospechaba que sabía dónde terminaría, Ayame decidió dejar que sucediera el asunto, ya que opinaba que todo lo que se originó en Naruto no podía ser del todo malo. Por lo tanto, se ocupó de limpiar la tienda en preparación para irse a casa.

Naruko se sentó en la cabeza del Forth Hokage mientras observaba al pueblo ocuparse de sus asuntos, pero debido a lo avanzado de la hora no había mucho que ver. Una brisa fuerte se extendió por el área y le hizo temblar y apretar las rodillas contra el pecho, que tenía más amortiguación de lo que estaba acostumbrada. El repentino recordatorio del cambio al que había sido sometida hizo que su ira aumentara nuevamente. Sin embargo, fue atenuado por un sentimiento de culpa por cómo se había comportado con Ayame.

El viento golpeó una vez más y sintió que alguien se acercaba por detrás de ella. Teniendo una buena idea de quién era, preguntó: "¿Has venido a recogerme para esa perra pelirroja?"

En lugar de una respuesta, se colocó una chaqueta sobre sus hombros y, a pesar de pertenecer a la única persona con la que no quería tener nada que ver, se encontró apretándola mientras el viento cortaba el área. Naruto dio un paso atrás dándole un poco de espacio a Naruko antes de finalmente decir: "No, me imagino que si Kiyomi quiere hablar contigo sobre el desastre que hiciste en su habitación, ella puede hacerlo ella misma".

"¿Entonces qué quieres?"

Naruto se encogió de hombros y dijo: "Nada. Me imaginé que era una buena noche para ver el pueblo ".

Naruko miró por encima del hombro esperando que él la estudiara, pero todo lo que vio fue a él parado allí con las manos en los bolsillos mientras miraba hacia el pueblo. Mirando hacia adelante nuevamente, preguntó: "¿Por qué estás tan relajada? ¿No te preocupa que con la colección de tus pensamientos malvados sueltos tu preciosa aldea esté en peligro?

Naruto se rió entre dientes haciendo que la mujer volviera a mirar por encima del hombro para darle una mirada desagradable. Naruto encontró su mirada con una sonrisa divertida y con un encogimiento de hombros le preguntó a cambio: "¿Es eso lo que eres? Para mí, parece que eres una persona solitaria que intenta dar sentido a la confusa situación en la que se encuentra ". Naruto avanzó tirando incluso con la joven sentada antes de agregar: "Quiero decir, han pasado varias horas desde que saliste de Kiyomi. Sin embargo, ¿qué cosas cobardes y malvadas has logrado desde entonces? Naruto pudo ver que Naruko no tenía una respuesta, así que dejó que el silencio permaneciera mientras se tomaba el tiempo para dirigir su mirada hacia los diversos puntos de luz en el pueblo donde residían sus amantes. Cuando se hizo evidente que Naruko no iba a decir nada, continuó: "Sé honesto. ¿Has pensado una cosa horrible mientras has estado aquí? Porque estoy dispuesto a apostar que todo lo que has estado pensando es cuán asustado y solitario te sientes ".

"¿Sabes esto porque somos la misma persona y por lo tanto tenemos los mismos pensamientos?"

"¿Somos realmente la misma persona?"

"No me perseguiste cuando salí de la casa de Kiyomi. Debes haber estado bastante seguro de que podrías encontrarme.

Naruto se rió entre dientes y se sentó junto a la mujer antes de decir: "He estado aquí por más de una hora. En verdad no tenía idea de a dónde fuiste. Estaba a punto de rendirme y hacer que Tsume o Hana intentaran rastrearlo cuando apareciste aquí.

"No te creo", dijo Naruko mirando a Naruto sospechosamente, "Ayame dijo que también te escondiste en ese callejón detrás de su tienda cuando te conociste".

Naruto se encogió de hombros despectivamente y dijo: "Bueno, claro, y me he escondido allí muchas veces antes y después de conocerla. Si lo piensas, probablemente me he escondido en todos los rincones del pueblo a lo largo de los años. La razón por la que estuve aquí no tenía nada que ver con una gran comprensión de tu psique, pero con la esperanza de que pudiera verte. Naruko pareció sorprendido por su admisión y rápidamente miró hacia otro lado cuando su mirada se volvió hacia ella. "La verdad es que, aunque compartimos los mismos recuerdos desafortunados, no eres yo y no soy tú. Kiyomi te dio un regalo. Te dio la oportunidad de crecer más allá de esos recuerdos.

Naruko abrazó sus rodillas con más fuerza contra su pecho. Una pequeña renuncia entró en su voz cuando preguntó: "¿Cómo puedes estar segura de que no soy un peligro para ti y los que amas?"

Naruto frunció el ceño ante la pregunta, pero respondió: "No lo estoy. Pero sí sé que en este momento no has hecho nada para justificar tal miedo. Dándole una sonrisa triste que Naruko conocía las razones detrás, dijo: "Si tuviera que temer por lo que tienes potencial para hacer, entonces no sería diferente a las personas que me temían por albergar a Kiyomi. Parece que piensas que estás albergando mi oscuridad, pero la verdad es que todavía está dentro de mí. No me he olvidado de la mala infancia que tuve al crecer. Pero decidí no dejar que me definiera y creo que tampoco dejarás que te defina a ti ".

Naruko mantuvo su mirada mirando hacia adelante, y no dio señales externas de que las palabras de Naruto la hubieran afectado. Sin embargo, ella sintió una ligera sensación de calor en la boca del estómago. Otra ráfaga de viento frío atravesó el área haciendo que Naruto temblara. Naruko se sorprendió de que no sintiera frío hasta que recordó que Naruto le había dado su chaqueta. Estaba a punto de devolverlo cuando él permaneció en silencio diciendo: "Necesito entrar rápidamente antes de resfriarme y Tsunade me lee el acto antidisturbios". Mirándola suavemente, agregó: "Encontrarás mis llaves en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta. Siéntase como en casa, me quedaré en otro lugar esta noche y le daré algo de privacidad. Solo recuerda, de ahora en adelante, depende de ti decidir quién y en qué te convertirás ".

Naruto luego desapareció en un destello rojo, dejando a Naruko solo, pero sintiéndose menos inseguro que antes de haber hecho notar su presencia, especialmente porque el encuentro no había salido como ella pensaba. Suponiendo que Naruto esencialmente le estaba diciendo que hasta que actuara como una amenaza de que no sería tratada como tal, comenzó a preguntarse qué debería tratar de ser.

Konan regresaba a Ami con el camino Deva de su caza de un aliado menor de Akatsuki que, al sentir el debilitamiento de los grupos, debido a sus recientes contratiempos, había decidido irse por su cuenta. Naturalmente, ese tipo de cosas debían tratarse antes de que más personas pensaran que era aceptable abandonar a Akatsuki. Aunque una vez no hubiera tenido problemas para realizar tal tarea por su cuenta, era de la opinión de que el acompañamiento de Deva Path había sido tan difícil para ella como parecía ser para el nuevo amplificador de chakra de Nagato. dispositivos. Había podido controlar el cuerpo del Deva Path desde la torre central de Ami mientras buscaba su objetivo en Taki. Algo que habría encontrado impresionante si sus implicaciones no la hubieran asustado tanto. Por qué Nagato había insistido en tales mejoras que no sabía, pero estaba segura de que era más que solo mejorar el alcance en el que él podía controlar los Seis Senderos del Dolor. El hecho de que no hubiera mencionado las mejoras que le había hecho hasta justo antes de irse de la misión le hizo creer que estaba comenzando a sospechar de su lealtad hacia Akatsuki y hacia él.

Lamentablemente, sus años de internalización del dolor que cada uno sintió les había dificultado la comunicación y, como tal, casi imposible para ella abordar el tema con él. Pero podía sentir a su Rinnegan estudiándola durante todo el viaje. Por lo tanto, cuando acorralaron a su objetivo bajo tierra y Nagato afirmó que su control del camino Deva se había vuelto difícil justo antes de que su cuerpo se derrumbara en el suelo como si el chakra que lo manipulara hubiera sido cortado. Ella había terminado rápidamente con la amenaza que representaba el hombre enviando un shuriken de papel a su garganta.

Un momento después, el camino de Deva recuperó el equilibrio con Nagato alegando que los técnicos que monitoreaban los proyectores de chakra habían hecho los ajustes necesarios. La elogió por su rápida respuesta, dejándola con la impresión de que había esperado que dejara escapar al objetivo. Konan acababa de alegrarse de que el hombre que buscaban no hubiera sido un ángel, ya que de lo contrario ella podría haberlo dejado.

Al entrar en la sala de audiencias de la torre central de Ami vio a Nagato esperándola con Tobi. El hombre enmascarado estaba descansando en el piso frente a Nagato descansando su cabeza sobre su mano. Mientras seguía detrás del Camino Deva mientras se acercaban a los dos hombres, el enmascarado saludó jovialmente y dijo: "Hola, bienvenidos de nuevo, te hemos extrañado. ¿Te divertiste en tu viaje?

Konan no reaccionó, ya que era consciente de que probablemente Tobi simplemente estaba tratando de meterse debajo de su piel debido al hecho de que nunca se había escondido de que encontraba intolerable su personalidad tonta. En lugar de responder, se paró frente a la forma emancipada de Nagato y preguntó: "¿Quizás me expliquen ahora que hemos regresado para qué sirve esta prueba?"

El Nagato frente a ella no respondió, ya que detrás de la máquina que estaba conectado a la hembra Animal Path apareció mientras decía: "Siempre he sentido una pequeña vulnerabilidad al entrar en la batalla desde que me volví así". . Esta prueba fue para ayudar a aliviar eso. Con los transmisores de chakra mejorados, ya no necesitaré acercarme tanto al frente ".

"¿Eso es todo?" Preguntó dejando la pregunta abierta ya que sospechaba que una respuesta más sincera era que ya no confiaba en ella.

Sin embargo, Nagato eligió ignorar sus implicaciones a favor de que el Camino Deva respondiera: "Lo es. Puedes descansar ahora, pero no te sientas demasiado cómodo ya que pronto estaremos en movimiento nuevamente ".

Konan asintió con la cabeza y sin decir una palabra se giró para abandonar la cámara. Aunque tentado a preguntar cuál sería su próximo objetivo. Se abstuvo ya que estaba segura de que Nagato ignoraría la pregunta o la desviaría. Sin embargo, la tentación casi se hizo demasiado grande como para ignorarla cuando Tobi dejó escapar deliberadamente antes de salir, "Sabes que Kisame estaba bastante molesta con tu solicitud tan pronto después de sellar las Seis Colas".

Nagato esperó hasta que la puerta se cerró antes de responder, haciendo que su respuesta fuera ininteligible para ella. Ella frunció el ceño, pero no se detuvo, ya que no podía estar segura de si Nagato la estaba observando a través de una de sus llamadas más pequeñas si ella escuchaba a escondidas por la puerta. Dirigiéndose a su habitación, comenzó a preguntarse qué estaban haciendo realmente Nagato y Tobi. Fuera lo que fuese, estaba segura de que pronto la pondría en desacuerdo con Akatsuki.

Cuando la puerta que se cerró hizo eco a través de la cámara, Animal Path se volvió hacia Tobi para decir: "Por estar tan segura de que se ha vuelto contra nosotros. Tiendes a disfrutar dejando que nuestros planes se le escapen.

Después de dejar caer su alegre personalidad, Tobi respondió: "¿Qué mejor manera de medir su lealtad que observar su reacción cuando se le caen cositas interesantes frente a ella".

"Sin embargo, ella no reaccionó, ¿verdad?" El Deva Path dijo moviéndose para pararse frente al hombre enmascarado. El Animal Path retomó donde lo dejó diciendo: "Tampoco ella se quedó fuera de la habitación esperando espiar".

Tobi observó cómo un objeto borroso comenzaba a trepar por la pequeña forma femenina del Camino Animal. Cuando llegó a sus hombros se hizo visible a simple vista revelando un pequeño camaleón con el Rinnegan activo en sus ojos. Tobi se rió entre dientes divertido mientras decía: "Ah, entonces tuviste tu pequeña convocatoria mirando el pasillo. Sin embargo, todo lo que probaste es que no es lo suficientemente estúpida como para esperar afuera de la puerta como un aficionado de rango. Alguien ha estado informando a nuestros enemigos, la muerte de Kakuzu es prueba de ello. La trampa que Jiraiya le tendió estaba perfectamente diseñada para él. ¿Necesito recordarte que el grupo de sospechosos se está reduciendo?

El propio Nagato respondió diciendo: "Fue su amor por el dinero lo que lo hizo entrar. Una vez que la Hoja lo encontró cuando interfirieron con la captura de Yugito, habría sido un asunto simple mirar a su pasado para saber que todos Lo que hay que hacer para atraparlo es colocar una recompensa lo suficientemente alta en un objetivo lo suficientemente fácil. Luego aguarde hasta que él apareció para recoger todo lo que Jiraiya había hecho.

"Quizás", admitió el hombre enmascarado, "pero todavía creo que estás permitiendo que el espectro de tu amistad con ella te ciegue".

El Camino Deva fue lo que respondió cuando dijo: "Los ojos de Dios lo ven todo. Si su ángel se hubiera vuelto contra él, será expulsada y tratada como cualquier otro enemigo.

"Bien", fue la simple respuesta de Tobi cuando el espacio comenzó a deformarse a su alrededor para poder teletransportarse a Kisame y verificar su progreso en la realización de la solicitud de Nagato.

Komachi entró en la sala de guerra del Den y encontró a varios de sus compañeros miembros del harén esperando. Mirando alrededor de la habitación, preguntó: "¿No Naruto?"

"Ha regresado a la Fuerza de Entrenamiento", respondió Tsunade. Dirigiendo una mirada llena de ira hacia Kiyomi, agregó: "Parecía de muy buen humor considerando que el pequeño proyecto de alguien decidió vaciar la mitad de su cuenta bancaria y tomar algunas de sus posesiones antes de escaparse de la aldea".

Kiyomi suspiró antes de responder: "Si solo se puede decir lo mismo de algunos de los presentes. Naruto ha optado por no hacer un problema de lo que hizo Naruko. ¿Por qué insistes?

"Porque…"

Tsunade comenzó a decir. Sin embargo, fue interrumpida por Koharu quien dijo diplomáticamente: "Quizás ahora no sea el mejor momento para discutir sus diferencias de opinión sobre este asunto. Komachi solo puede reunirse con nosotros por un tiempo limitado ahora que Danzou ha sacado a su Anbu de mirar a Naruto y los ha dirigido a otras actividades.

Komachi asintió, pero dijo: "Cierto, pero afortunadamente me ha permitido acceder al nivel de castigo de la prisión". Todas las mujeres presentes se pusieron un poco más rectas al recibir esa noticia. Komachi, que no necesitaba ninguna indicación, comenzó a decir: "Desafortunadamente, parece que Danzou se está preparando para entrar en las fases finales de su plan. No sé cuánto tiempo más la Fuerza de Entrenamiento actuará como un elemento disuasorio ".

"No puedes creer que Danzou se atrevería a tratar de llevar a cabo su rebelión sabiendo que tendría que superar una fuerza combinada de Suna y Konoha-nin", dijo Tsume con incredulidad. "Apostaría a que con la cantidad de shinobi que se quedan fuera de nuestros muros, ni siquiera un prisionero estaría a una corta distancia de Konoha".

Aunque todavía usaba su máscara, por lo que nadie vio el gesto, Komachi frunció el ceño y respondió: "Lo haría si creyera que sus fuerzas tienen la ventaja que muy bien pueden tener. Desde que ha estado experimentando con el Animal Curse Mark que posee Mizuki.

Tsunade gruñó en el fondo de su garganta mientras decía con los dientes apretados, "Ese bastardo de nuevo. Debería haberlo dejado morir de viejo cuando la poción que tomó los efectos secundarios lo convirtió en un anciano marchito. "

Komachi asintió mientras informaba al Hokage: "Podría haber sido lo mejor si lo hubieras hecho. Amachi pudo hacer ingeniería inversa de cómo le devolviste la vitalidad de Mizuki. Como resultado, ha podido dar a muchos de los otros prisioneros la misma Marca de Maldición sin temor a experimentar los mismos efectos secundarios ".

"Maldición, ¿cómo es que ese bastardo no se pudre en una prisión de Sea Country?" Tsunade preguntó con molestia.

"Me temo que no tengo una respuesta para ti", respondió Komachi. "Uno puede suponer que Danzou ha utilizado algunos de sus muchos contactos para asegurar los servicios de Amachi".

"Tal vez deberíamos hacer una investigación discreta sobre su estado actual en Sea Country", sugirió Shizune.

Sin embargo, Tsunade casi inmediatamente rechazó la sugerencia cuando dijo: "No creo que haya que hacerlo de todos modos sin avisar a Danzou". Incluso si enviamos a alguien no alineado con Suna o Konoha para investigar, si una pista de que alguien estaba investigando el paradero de Amachi llegó a los oídos equivocados. Entonces, quien haya contribuido a asegurar la liberación de Amachi para el proyecto de Danzou podría informar a los que están en la prisión de Leaf, ya que probablemente estén atentos a cualquier señal de que se haya perdido su ausencia ".

Koharu asintió con la cabeza, pero preguntó: "¿Estamos seguros de que se supone que Amachi aún está en prisión en Sea Country?"

Tsunade asintió afirmativamente y dijo: "A menos que hayan comenzado a perdonar a los reclusos con múltiples cadenas perpetuas de repente. Entonces creo que es seguro para nosotros asumir que todavía debería estar allí ".

Koharu asintió con la cabeza, pero sintió una sensación de inquietud sobre ella. Dando voz a sus inquietudes, dijo: "Uno pensaría, considerando la cantidad de estragos que causó en el envío de Sea Country, que lo vigilarían mejor. Me preocupa que pueda estar en la prisión de máxima seguridad de The Leaf incluso mientras hablamos, pero nadie se ha dado cuenta de que no está en su celda ".

Kiyomi estuvo de acuerdo con la opinión del anciano de Konoha, pero sugirió: "Quizás este es un misterio mejor guardado para después de enfrentar la crisis actual. Especialmente desde entonces, parece sugerir que quien haya permitido que Danzou haga uso de las habilidades de Amachi está bastante bien ubicado en la jerarquía de Sea Country. Lo que es más preocupante es responder a la pregunta de cómo el hecho de que entregue esta Marca de Maldición Animal a los reclusos, ¿aumentará sus posibilidades de capturar a Konoha?

"Creo que la respuesta a eso es evidente", respondió Tsunade. "Haría que los que están bajo su mando sean más fuertes, más rápidos y más resistentes a las lesiones".

Kiyomi no parecía convencida cuando dijo: "Simplemente no parece ser el final del juego para un hombre que ha pasado años elaborando el plan e implementándolo. Estos no son soldados en algunos casos, sino pequeños matones y bandidos. Incluso si los fortalece, no hay garantía de que pueda controlarlos. En todo caso, darles ese sabor de poder puede hacerlos aún más difíciles de controlar ".

"De acuerdo", dijo Tsume mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho mientras se apoyaba contra la pared, "pero no podemos olvidar que todo este alboroto en la prisión puede ser solo una cortina de humo, algo para dirigir nuestra atención fuera de Konoha. que se puede utilizar un método más pequeño y preciso para eliminar Tsunade ". Volviéndose hacia Komachi, la cabeza del clan Inuzuka preguntó: "¿Alguna idea?"

La raíz Anbu negó con la cabeza en señal negativa y respondió: "Si Danzou tiene algún plan para desviarse de lo que Akame cree que va a suceder, entonces se los ha guardado para sí mismo. Desafortunadamente, no es algo que creo que pueda aprender hasta justo antes de que emita las órdenes ". Girando su rostro enmascarado hacia el Bijuu que Naruto solía albergar, ella preguntó: "¿Qué hay de tu mujer dentro de la prisión? ¿Ha podido distinguirse para convertirse en uno de sus lugartenientes? Porque si no, entonces en este punto es poco probable que ella también pueda hacerlo alguna vez ".

"¿Por qué crees eso?" Kiyomi preguntó con un pequeño ceño fruncido que comenzó a aparecer en su hermoso rostro.

"Bueno, porque si estoy en lo cierto y nos estamos acercando a la fase final, entonces no tendría sentido traer a ningún recién llegado a bordo. Además, parece que Akame ha hecho una selección de los prisioneros que liderarán las fuerzas penitenciarias ". Komachi luego sacó varias hojas de papel dobladas de su bolsa. Luego se los entregó a Koharu, que estaba más cerca de ella, mientras estaban parados alrededor de la mesa de la sala de guerra.

El anciano hojeó los rostros dibujados, y reconoció algunos de ellos antes de pasarle las fotos a Tsunade. Al comentar sobre la habilidad detrás de los dibujos, ella dijo: "Ustedes son artistas bastante hábiles. Tenía la impresión de que no tenías ningún pasatiempo.

La raíz Anbu inclinó la cabeza en agradecimiento por el complemento mientras respondía: "Estarías en lo correcto". Mi habilidad no es algo desarrollado para que yo disfrute, sino para poder dibujar con precisión las caras de aquellos con quienes me encuentro en una misión para su posterior eliminación o posible chantaje ".

"Qué pena", dijo Koharu con tristeza, "Quizás una vez que hayamos terminado con este asunto en cuestión. Deberías explorar los usos más estéticos de tu habilidad con un bolígrafo ".

Komachi asintió con la cabeza, pero cuando respondió, casi parecía que estaba aceptando una orden y dijo: "Lo tomaré en cuenta".

Koharu sonrió y estaba a punto de decir que no era una orden. Pero, Kiyomi jadeó dirigiendo toda la atención de las mujeres hacia ella mientras se movía a través de los papeles de caras dibujadas. "¿Qué es?" Preguntó el anciano de Konoha.

Kiyomi ignoró la pregunta y le preguntó a Komachi: "¿Cómo sabes que estos son los lugartenientes de Akame?"

"Todos estuvieron presentes hoy para una demostración de Amachi aplicando la marca de maldición a un sujeto de prueba. También se les hizo creer que el Fire Country Noble que estaba escoltando a través de la prisión era Danzou. No creo que permita que un preso esté cerca para algo así. No, a menos que hayan logrado acumular algún tipo de clasificación dentro de la estructuración de los prisioneros por parte de Akame.

"¿Por qué preguntas?" Preguntó Tsunade con un tono apenas exigente.

Kiyomi miró tristemente la imagen que estaba mirando antes de responder: "Porque si Komachi está en lo correcto, parecería que mi hermana ha decidido traicionarme de nuevo".

Seven estaba sentada encima de su cama presionándola contra la pared de su celda. Después de haber creado los walkie-talkies de escarabajo de piedra que ella y Mikoto solían comunicar, estaba esperando que el suyo abriera sus alas para indicar que su contraparte estaba siendo utilizada. No tuvo que esperar mucho ya que sus alas se abrieron repentinamente y la voz familiar de Mikoto dijo: "Bueno, él estaba allí".

"No", respondió el Bijuu de siete colas, "Aunque, creo que Akame creía que a quien estaba mostrando hoy era a este Danzou del que hablas".

Podía escuchar el ceño fruncido en la cara de Mikoto cuando dijo: "¿Estás seguro? Akame debería saber exactamente quién es Danzou. No tiene ningún sentido que esté confundido.

Seven se encogió de hombros antes de responder: "El hombre que presentó como Danzou llevaba una máscara. Sin embargo, poseía ambos brazos y su constitución no coincidía con lo que usted describió. ¿Has considerado que tal vez estás equivocado y Danzou no tiene nada que ver con esto? Podría ser alguien más que esté respaldando a Akame. Podría ser alguien dentro de la nobleza del País del Fuego que pertenezca a este movimiento One King. También he oído que algunos de los prisioneros se refieren aquí. A pesar de que…"

Se desvaneció cuando comenzó a recordar la extraña sensación que había sentido antes de que ella y algunos de los otros hombres y mujeres que Akame había elegido cuando sus lugartenientes entraron en el ascensor que los había llevado al nivel de castigo. Ella incluso dudaba en hablar de eso, pero Mikoto la presionó al preguntarle: "¿Qué es? Cuéntame todo, incluso si no crees que sea importante.

"No es nada, pero justo antes de que nos llevaran a ver a Amachi aplicando la marca de maldición a su sujeto de prueba. Sentí una extraña sensación de vértigo ... "Hizo una pausa cuando su chakra Bijuu se encendió rápidamente, lo que la sorprendió ya que el sello de Kiyomi le impidió acceder a él, pero como no deseaba decirle a Mikoto con quién estaba trabajando, no hizo nada. mencionó mientras continuaba: "Pasó rápidamente y no lo volví a sentir, así que simplemente lo descarté como nervios o algo así".

Podía escuchar que Mikoto no estaba convencida, especialmente cuando la mujer dijo: "No lo sé. A mí me parece que Akame intentó ubicarte en genjutsu.

"Realmente, no puedo decir que alguna vez me hayan colocado antes. ¿Estás diciendo entonces que el hombre que describí podría haber sido Danzou y ni siquiera lo sabía?

Sonando incrédulo, Mikoto dijo: "Nunca te han colocado en un genjutsu. Me resulta difícil de creer que hayas llegado a tu edad actual sin haber tenido alguna experiencia antes ".

Siete hizo una mueca debido a su admisión involuntaria. Como Bijuu, la mayoría de las personas que había enfrentado en combate nunca habían estado dispuestas a intentar colocarle una. Probablemente habían creído, y con razón, que no serían capaces de influenciarla lo suficiente como para creer que las ilusiones que proyectaban eran reales. Estaba empezando a llegar a la conclusión de que no tenía sentido que Danzou insistiera en que ella y los otros prisioneros fueran colocados en un genjutsu, pero que aún usaran su nombre.

Mikoto llegó a la conclusión de que estaba llegando primero cuando dijo: "En realidad, creo que de alguna manera lo disiparon sin siquiera darse cuenta de que lo estaban haciendo. Eres muy afortunado o tienes un Kekkei Genkai que desconoces ".

"O un ángel de la guarda", dijo Seven apenas en un susurro al recordar cómo su chakra Bijuu se encendió por un momento cuando la sensación de vértigo la atravesó. Creyendo que Kiyomi había colocado una salvaguarda en su sello, que la unía a su cuerpo actual, para evitar que fuera puesta bajo un genjutsu ya que no tenía acceso a su poder total, sintió cierta culpa por sus deseos anteriores de traicionar. su hermana.

A pesar de su voz baja, Mikoto aún había entendido lo que dijo haciendo que la mujer dijera: "Ah, debes estar refiriéndote a tu benefactor. ¿Estás sugiriendo que de alguna manera pudo disipar el genjutsu fuera de la prisión?

Seven sintió una cálida sonrisa aparecer en su rostro al pensar en su hermana mientras respondía: "Si alguien pudiera, ella podría hacerlo".

Mikoto demostró que ella era más que una cara bonita cuando dijo: "Tienes otro sello, ¿no es así, además del que la prisión te impuso para apagar el chakra?" Esa es la única forma en que podría haber interrumpido un genjutsu desde otro lugar ".

"Sí, lo hago", admitió Seven.

La línea permaneció en silencio por varios momentos hasta que Mikoto finalmente dijo: "¿Para qué es exactamente? No puedo ver que sea un sello de localización ya que ya saben dónde estás. De acuerdo, podrían temer que te conmuevan. Pero parece una cosa bastante arriesgada para una eventualidad tan improbable ". El Uchiha permaneció en silencio, sin embargo, cuando se hizo evidente que Seven no iba a responder, agregó: "Mira si esperas que te ayude a salir del aprieto en el que te encuentras, entonces será mejor que respondas mi pregunta".

Los ojos de Seven se endurecieron mientras miraba el walkie-talkie de escarabajo de piedra. Su voz se volvió peligrosa cuando dijo: "Mírate Uchiha. Si bien es cierto, te pedí ayuda. Hasta ahora has sido dolorosamente pequeño, mientras al mismo tiempo cuestionas continuamente mis motivos a pesar de no revelar ninguno de los tuyos. Si Akame y Danzou están a punto de poner en marcha sus planes, entonces estoy empezando a preguntarme qué bien les vendría. Cuídate."

"¡Espere!" Mikoto dijo rápidamente mientras temía que Seven estuviera a punto de cortar la conexión y su asociación. Cuando el escarabajo de piedra en su mano no se derrumbó en polvo, dijo en tono de disculpa: "Tienes razón. Y la verdad es que en este punto si vamos a detener esta trama, te necesitaré más de lo que tú me necesitas a mí. No tenía idea de que las cosas habían progresado a tal punto tan rápido. Es solo que ... confiar en los demás no es realmente mi fuerte. Pero para descarrilar su plan, necesitaré tu ayuda tanto como la mía.

La ira de Bijuu se calmó cuando escuchó la seriedad en la voz del Uchiha. Después de un momento, Seven dijo: "Bien, pero creo que es hora de que me digas qué es lo que esperas lograr. He oído hablar de la masacre de Uchiha, y sé que no amas a Konoha. Entonces, ¿por qué hacer todo lo posible por ello?

Mikoto suspiró y luego permaneció en silencio durante varios latidos hasta que finalmente dijo: "Esto no es para la aldea. ¿Recuerdas el discurso que dio Akame durante el banquete después de que te uniste?

"Sí," dijo el Bijuu, no muy seguro de por qué Mikoto lo mencionaba.

"Ignorando todas las otras tonterías que dijo, hizo mención de un joven llamado Naruto que alberga ese espíritu del zorro de nueve colas. Sea lo que sea que Danzou y Akame hayan planeado, sé que lo afectará negativamente y eso es algo que no puedo permitir ".

"¿Porque eso?" Siete le preguntó que le picaba la curiosidad.

"Porque su madre era mi mejor amiga y no dejaré que le pase nada a su hijo". Seven comenzó a reírse y Mikoto dijo enojado: "Me alegra que te divierta".

El Bijuu reconoció que reírse de la admisión de la mujer probablemente no era la mejor manera de mantenerse en su lado bueno, así que dijo: "Lo siento, parece que todo el mundo parece girar en torno a este niño".

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Seven sintió una sonrisa formarse en la esquina de sus labios cuando dijo: "Digamos que la mujer para la que estoy trabajando es increíblemente similar a la tuya. Ahora, ¿cómo planeas sofocar esta rebelión?

"Primero vamos a necesitar averiguar qué piensa exactamente Akame al aplicar esta marca de maldición para lograr sus objetivos. No creo que deba decirte que estas no son las personas más confiables del mundo. Por lo tanto, darles aún más poder sin un medio adecuado para controlarlos parece una tontería ".

Seven asintió con la cabeza, pero preguntó: "¿No considera que los sellos de supresión de chakra que se han aplicado son un medio adecuado de control? No importa cuán poderosa sea esta marca de maldición para aquellos a quienes se aplica. No les hará ningún bien si de repente Akame corta su chakra.

"Muy cierto," estuvo de acuerdo Mikoto. "Pero sería el mismo resultado si envía este ejército de marca de maldición hacia Konoha sin eliminarlo. Probablemente no lo sepas, pero el sello que se nos ha aplicado no es diferente al que han usado los carceleros de Konoha durante casi un siglo. Incluso la característica para activar y desactivar el chakra es una que se usa en los casos en que los prisioneros son enviados a un entorno hostil en el que solo se esperaría que sobreviviera un ninja. Por lo tanto…"

"Las señales de mano para activarlo serían conocidas por muchos de los shinobi en Konoha", dijo Seven cuando se dio cuenta de cuál era el punto de Mikoto.

Mientras el Bijuu intentaba descubrir cómo la nueva información encajaba en su teoría, Mikoto sugirió: "Los medios de control pueden estar ocultos dentro de la Marca de Maldición Animal".

Con su tono lleno de dudas, Seven dijo: "No lo creo. Quiero decir, cuando consideras a algunos de los que ya se han sometido al procedimiento, dudo que se hubieran inscrito si supieran que solo tenían un nuevo medio de control instalado en sus cuerpos. Especialmente Mizuki, fue el primero y dudo que permita que Akame altere su sello sin asegurarse de que sabe exactamente lo que se está haciendo. El hombre puede ser un tonto, pero desafortunadamente ya ha sido traicionado una vez y tiende a aprender de sus errores ".

"De acuerdo, entonces supongo que sé cuál será tu próxima tarea".

"Genial, quieres decir además de tratar de averiguar si Danzou está involucrado o no en este complot para ti. También tengo que descubrir cómo planea Akame controlar su ejército de maldiciones. ¿Qué harás exactamente? Siete preguntó al ver su lista de cosas que había que hacer crecer.

La voz de Mikoto tenía cierta diversión mientras respondía: "¿Estás comenzando a sentir que no estoy haciendo mi parte justa del trabajo? Confía en mí, cuando todo esté dicho y hecho, dudo que puedas decir que no tomé tantas oportunidades como tú. Pero por ahora, eres el que está en la mejor posición para manejar lo que hay que hacer. Además, no tiene sentido tratar de averiguar si Danzou está involucrado. El hecho de que estoy aquí demuestra que lo es, ya que mi existencia continua solo es conocida por un puñado de personas. Sin mencionar, estoy empezando a creer que fuiste el único en sacudir el genjutsu que se te colocó a todos antes de ir a la sección de castigo. Creo que si te hubiera afectado, habrías visto al viejo que describí. El hecho de que Danzou no aparezca aquí implica que está preparado para el peor de los casos en el que su rebelión falla y eso significa que es probable que Akame también estuviera bajo el genjutsu. Pero si duda de mí, tal vez su benefactor externo pueda informarle si está involucrado o no.

"Eso podría llevarla a hacer preguntas que preferiría no enfrentar en este momento".

"Cierto, pero créeme cuando te digo cuanto antes te enfrentes a esas preguntas. Mejor será para todos los involucrados ".

Dicho esto, el escarabajo de piedra dobló su ala y comenzó a desmoronarse en la tierra que lo había inventado. A solas con sus pensamientos, Seven admitió que había escuchado lo que decía el Uchiha, pero que aún no podía enfrentarse a su compañera Bijuu y admitir que había considerado traicionarla una vez más. Por lo tanto, haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para asegurarse de que tal cosa nunca ocurriera.

"Oh ... tan bueno", la joven kunoichi parada frente a Naruto en su sostén y bragas gimió mientras continuaba tocándola como un buen instrumento. Naruto estaba especialmente orgulloso del hecho de que la había llevado a tal estado sin estimular directamente su coño hasta el momento. Un hecho del que la kunoichi era muy consciente cuando miró por encima del hombro hacia donde supuso que su cabeza debía suplicar: "P-por favor ... tócame allí".

Una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en el rostro de Naruto aunque la kunoichi que estaba tanteando no podía verlo como resultado del jutsu de transparencia que estaba empleando. Naruto comenzó a deslizar su mano por su cuerpo desde el seno con el que había estado jugando para que ella pudiera sentir su progreso hacia su honeypot. Mientras ella temblaba entre sus brazos, él sonrió mentalmente mientras pensaba para sí mismo: "Hombre, Sakura realmente se superó a sí misma al difundir la historia que le pedí".

Mirando más allá de la barrera de privacidad que aparecía cada vez que alguien entraba en el círculo que dibujaba fuera del destruido Edificio de Evaluación de Instructores Chunin, sonrió al recordar cómo había probado por primera vez el sello debajo de sus pies en Sakura después de haber completado su primera tarea como parte de la tarea. Fuerza de entrenamiento. Luego, según su pedido, Sakura comenzó a rumores de un fantasma pervertido que había perseguido los viejos terrenos de evaluación. Cuando se le ocurrió la idea por primera vez, poco sabía que tendría tantos visitantes que buscaran experimentar placer en sus manos.

Dirigiendo su atención a su actual receptor de sus talentos, sintió un poco como si hubiera cerrado el círculo, ya que ella también había sido la primera kunoichi en investigar el rumor de que Sakura había comenzado. Aunque en verdad, había sido su interés en lo paranormal lo que la había traído a él. Sonrió al recordar el recuerdo de encontrar a la kunoichi Suna, cuyo nombre más tarde aprendería era Yukata, agachado a cuatro patas inspeccionando lo que él había llamado su círculo de invocación. Se había sentido un poco culpable cuando había comenzado a acariciar y acariciar su cuerpo a través de su ropa. Sin embargo, eso se había desvanecido cuando comenzó a relajarse como resultado de sus ministraciones, a pesar de que sospechaba que se debía a que al principio creía que ella estaba experimentando algo paranormal. Casi había descartado su idea después de haberla llevado al clímax la primera vez.

La mano de Naruto llegó a su destino deslizándose más allá de la banda de sus bragas para encontrar su coño mojado y dispuesto más que listo para recibir su toque. Acariciando sus labios exteriores suavemente, ella respondió con un gemido necesitado mientras su cabeza caía hacia atrás sobre su hombro. Giró su mirada de ojos marrones hacia donde creía que estaba su rostro y al ver el deseo localizado en él, sintió la tentación de besarla. Sin embargo, se abstuvo de hacerlo, ya que eso probablemente llevaría al encuentro a progresar más de lo que pretendía. El momento terminó cuando ella quitó la cabeza de su hombro mientras él deslizaba su dedo medio por sus labios inferiores. "Ahhh, joder", gimió cuando su dedo se frotó el interior. Después de varios minutos de sondear su apretado agujero con su dedo, él se retiró causando que ella gimiera por la pérdida hasta que levantó el dedo para torturar su clítoris presionándolo suavemente. Su cabeza se disparó contra su hombro cuando su clímax se sacudió a través de su cuerpo y cubrió su mano con su liberación. Ella se relajó en sus brazos y él la bajó suavemente al suelo hasta que ella se arrodilló ante él.

Él la observó mientras ella jadeaba mientras recuperaba el aliento. Él creía que si se revelaba a ella, ella con mucho gusto se ofrecería a cuidar de la erección que actualmente llevaba sus pantalones. Sin embargo, se detuvo de hacerlo, en parte porque ella no era a quien esperaba capturar con su historia de fantasmas y también porque por el momento no sería capaz de avanzar en su ambición. Sabía que eso sonaba bastante frío; Sin embargo, después de su noche con Mabui, había estado pensando más en lo que estaba más allá del horizonte de su ambición. Por lo tanto, con una risa pervertida de que tenía un modelo después de su Maestro Jiraiya, desapareció en un destello rojo solo para aparecer ante otra belleza, que estaba más que dispuesta a ayudarlo a establecerse después de su sesión con Yukata.

Temari le sonrió a Naruto seductoramente cuando apareció frente a ella. Capaz de ver el contorno de su polla a través del material de sus jeans, se lamió los labios con hambre mientras cerraba la distancia entre ellos. Presionando su cuerpo contra el de él, ella buscó su mano y, en un movimiento que hizo que su polla se tambaleara contra su pelvis, la tomó para limpiar sus dedos de los jugos que los cubrían. Dejando que sus dedos se deslizaran de su boca como una mini polla, ella gimió ante el sabor antes de decir: "Mmmmm, así que era Yukata otra vez. ¿Qué es esto, la tercera o cuarta vez?

Naruto miró a su amante, sus ojos brillaban con la lujuria que sentía al verla chupar el semen de otra mujer de sus dedos. Sus palabras apenas se registraron al principio, pero cuando lo hicieron, él se rió entre dientes y respondió: "Quinto en realidad. Me pregunto qué pensaría si supiera que su oficial al mando ahora podría identificarla por gusto.

Temari le sonrió cuando sus ojos se abrieron como preparación para inclinarse hacia adelante para besar a su hombre. "Probablemente estaría pensando en lo celosa que está, ya que deseaba estar en su posición de comandante en este momento". Temari luego selló sus labios con los de Naruto mientras compartían el gusto de Yukata.

Mientras se besaban, Naruto extendió la mano para agarrar la teta de Temari y sonrió contra su boca al sentir la protuberancia endurecida de sus pezones a través del delgado material de su kimono. Ella gimió en su boca mientras él jugaba con su pezón mientras levantaba su pierna derecha, enganchándola alrededor de su cadera. Luego comenzó a girar sus caderas contra su ingle, haciendo que él bajara su otra mano hacia su trasero mientras la apretaba más contra él.

Ambos gimieron hambrientos mientras sus sexos vestidos se frotaban uno contra el otro. Temari necesitaba sentir a su amante dentro de ella, rompió el beso y salió de los brazos de Naruto. Caminando hacia atrás, se desabrochó el nudo de su kimono y expuso su cuerpo a la mirada hambrienta de su amante. Ahora vestida solo con sus bragas, se dio la vuelta mientras continuaba alejándose antes de inclinarse y colocar sus manos sobre el tronco de un árbol caído.

Naruto gruñó en el fondo de su garganta cuando su deseo por su amante creció de la pantalla, así como su capacidad de ver su humedad a través del delgado material de sus bragas. Cerró la distancia entre ellos, quitándose la ropa mientras lo hacía. Al llegar a Temari, colocó su mano casi con reverencia en su trasero dándole un fuerte apretón que la llevó a gemir de alegría. Luego trazó la banda de sus bragas antes de llegar a donde acunó su remojo Cunnie. Luego deslizó el material a un lado y presionó la cabeza de su polla contra su entrada.

Él comenzó a frotar su cabeza de gallo hacia arriba y hacia abajo en su coño provocando que su amante gimiera con un ligero gruñido, "Deja de molestarme y empuja ese tronco dentro de mí".

Naruto sonrió ante su tono mandón, mientras se tensaba en preparación para enterrarse dentro de ella y dijo en broma, "¿Está en orden?"

"Puedo hacer que ... ¡Joder!" Se le impidió terminar su respuesta cuando Naruto se tomó ese momento para golpearse dentro de ella. Ambos gimieron de placer cuando una vez más disfrutaron de la sensación de estar conectados entre sí nuevamente. Pero conscientes de que ambos necesitaban regresar al campamento principal de la Fuerza de Entrenamiento, pronto interrumpió el momento cuando Naruto comenzó a moverse dentro de ella.

"Maldita sea Temari", gruñó Naruto por la resistencia que estaba encontrando mientras intentaba arar el túnel sobrecalentado de su amante. "Estoy empezando a pensar que estás disfrutando de estas citas a medianoche tanto por la oportunidad de descubrir quién ha estado visitando mi círculo de convocatoria como por el sexo". Temari no respondió cuando él comenzó a frotar su clítoris, haciéndola gemir profundamente en su garganta. Sin embargo, su piel comenzó a sonrojarse haciéndole pensar que tal vez tenía más razón de lo que sabía. Decidió molestarla un poco y dijo: "Sabes que me sorprendió bastante la cantidad de Suna kunoichi que visitaron mi círculo. Estoy empezando a pensar que en verdad todos ustedes están bastante pervertidos ustedes mismos ".

"N-no", gimió Temari en negación incluso mientras su coño se apretaba alrededor de su polla mientras continuaba revolviendo sus entrañas. "Es ... es tu culpa que me haya vuelto así. Justo como si estuvieras convirtiendo la kunoichi de Suna en un montón de pervertidos que buscan placer.

"¿Estás diciendo que debería parar?" Preguntó Naruto, ya que también se detuvo en el placer de su amante.

Temari miró hacia atrás y le mostró la respuesta, así que sin hacerla dar voz comenzó a deslizarse dentro de su coño una vez más. Ella gimió su aprecio, que aumentó en intensidad cuando él levantó la pierna para golpearla más profundamente. Con su otro brazo extendió la mano alrededor de la cara de Temari y la retiró para poder probar sus labios una vez más. Ella correspondía ansiosamente, bailando su lengua contra la de él mientras intentaba trabajar sus caderas más fuerte y más rápido contra la de él.

Naruto gimió de su disfrute de las sensaciones crecientes que corrían alrededor de su bastón de placer como resultado de sus esfuerzos. Alejando una de sus manos del tronco contra el que descansaban, se inclinó hacia donde estaban unidas y comenzó a acariciar su saco de nueces. Rompiendo el beso, ella lo miró a los ojos y le dijo: "Ya casi estoy allí. Venga conmigo por favor, corramos juntos. Naruto asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a redoblar sus esfuerzos haciendo que sus gruñidos y gemidos crecieran en intensidad. Momentos después, sintió que sus nueces se contraían en sus manos, lo que indicaba su inminente liberación, por lo que acercó su mano a su clítoris y la frotó justo cuando él comenzó a brotar dentro de ella, lo que provocó su propia liberación.

Naruto dejó caer su pierna mientras salían de sus orgasmos. Ambos cayeron de rodillas mientras aún estaban conectados cuando su fuerza los abandonó. Mientras recuperaba el aliento contra el tronco contra el que estaba presionada, sintió que Naruto le daba besos ligeros como una pluma a lo largo de su espalda, causándole un tanto placer por el calor que acababa de depositar dentro de su útero.

A medida que la temperatura de su cuerpo vuelve a la normalidad y su polla finalmente se deslizó de ella al haberse suavizado al sentir que no sería necesario nuevamente, Temari se preparó para hacer una pregunta que había estado pensando desde que Naruto comenzó su plan para seducir a Pakura a través de él. ridícula historia de fantasmas. Un plan, que aunque todavía tenía que capturar su objetivo específico, había resultado en que Naruto brindara placer a varios de los kunoichi de Suna bajo su mando y, por lo tanto, podría haber expandido significativamente su influencia dentro de la aldea Sand. Al menos podría haberlo hecho, si hubiera decidido cerrar el trato, por así decirlo. Al comentar sobre su falta de acción hasta el momento, ella dijo: "Naruto, no es que me queje de que hayas venido a mí para deshacerte de las bolas azules que estás jugando con esas otras chicas que te dejan.

Naruto se apartó de ella, lo que la hizo mirar hacia atrás y ver que había golpeado algo en lo que había estado pensando durante algún tiempo. Temiendo que estaba internalizando algo que podría conducir a una circunstancia similar a la que temía que sus sentimientos por él fueran simplemente el resultado de su jutsu, comenzó a exigirle que se lo dijera. Pero ella fue golpeada hasta el golpe cuando él respondió: "Supongo que sería así, especialmente si Yukata o alguno de los otros kunoichi que tenían curiosidad por el círculo de convocatoria eventualmente ascendió a altos rangos dentro de las fuerzas o el gobierno de Suna. Pero es solo que ... no estoy seguro de poder explicar esto sin sonar como un bastardo ". Naruto se quedó en silencio mientras buscaba las palabras para explicarse. Temari estaba a punto de decirle que lo escupiera cuando continuó: "Simplemente no tengo tiempo para ellos. "Continuó presionando rápidamente mientras sabía lo frío que sonaba diciendo:" Quiero decir, soy solo un hombre y estoy empezando a temer que todo el escondite eventualmente me alcance. Por ejemplo, mereces tener una cita agradable con una cena y baile encantador antes de que volvamos a disfrutar de una manera más íntima. No tener un polvo rápido en el bosque después de que termine de acariciar a otra chica.

Temari sonrió suavemente, tocó que estaba pensando en ese sentido, sin embargo, un momento después lo golpeó en la frente. Ella se rió un poco mientras él frotaba el lugar preguntándole: "¿Por qué fue eso? Solo estaba tratando de ... "

Temari lo detuvo colocando su dedo contra sus labios mientras decía:" Lo sé, pero yo y los demás nos inscribimos para esta vida. Sería bastante tonto para mí quejarme de eso ahora. Porque, para ser sincero, creo que algunos de esos kunoichi se están volviendo bastante adictos a ti, incluso si aún no lo saben ".

"Vamos Temari", dijo Naruto sintiéndose un poco avergonzado que no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que él y ella todavía estaban desnudos. "Ni siquiera he estado usando el Toque de la Tentación en ninguno de ellos. Probablemente solo consideran que esto es una diversión inofensiva que pueden tener mientras están fuera de casa ".

Temari negó con la cabeza ante lo humilde que podía ser su amante y respondió: "No te vendas corto. No es ese jutsu lo que te hace especial. ¿Pero esa es realmente la razón?

"En cierto sentido, quiero decir que lo que esperamos hacer es cambiar el mundo shinobi y siempre asumí que después seríamos libres para estar todos juntos". Naruto se ajustó para estar sentado contra el tronco. Acercó a Temari a él y apoyó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras ella descansaba su cabeza contra su pecho. Mirando hacia el cielo nocturno, dijo: "Sin embargo, después de que estuve con Mabui. Me hizo pensar en lo que haríamos después de lograr nuestro objetivo y me di cuenta de que nunca podríamos ser claros acerca de nuestro papel en unir las aldeas o nuestras conexiones entre nosotros ". Temari apartó la cabeza de su pecho para mirarlo, haciendo que él se encontrara con su mirada y le diera una sonrisa triste antes de continuar: "Porque si nos limpiamos,

Temari se maniobró para estar sentada en su regazo y ahuecó su rostro suavemente antes de besarlo amorosamente. Alejando su rostro, apoyó su frente contra la de él mientras respondía: "Si ese es el caso, entonces solo tendremos que permanecer en las sombras. Somos shinobi después de todo. Agarrando su mano, la colocó contra su pecho sobre su corazón y agregó: "Pero esto es demasiado especial para mí como para perderlo, así que continuaré apreciando el tiempo que puedas pasar conmigo, ya sea en un restaurante elegante o aquí en el bosque El tiempo y el lugar no me importan, solo que es el tiempo que pasamos contigo ".

Ella sonrió al ver que sus palabras lo habían tocado, así que lo interrumpió con un beso. Cuando terminó, consideró irse una vez más con su amante, aunque consciente de que ambos de sus deberes pronto se entrometerían, se levantó y le tendió la mano para preguntarle: "Sé que puedo cuidarme, pero ¿te importaría escoltarme?" de regreso al campamento principal como representante de la Hoja ".

Naruto sonrió mientras tomaba la mano ofrecida y respondía, "sería un honor y un privilegio, pero no como miembro de la Hoja. Pero como un hombre que protege a una mujer que ha capturado su corazón ".

A pesar de todo lo que habían hecho hasta ese momento, Temari todavía no estaba acostumbrado a que los chicos le hablaran floridamente, tan sonrojada que ayudó a Naruto a ponerse de pie. Se vistieron rápidamente y cuando él la acompañó al campamento ella no pudo evitar tomar su brazo entre los suyos y descansar su cabeza sobre su hombro. Y mientras, ella se sentía triste porque cuando necesitaban separarse al acercarse al campamento, no podía evitar sentir que mientras tuviera a Naruto en su vida solo conocería la felicidad, así que estaba dispuesta a compartirlo con tantas mujeres como sea necesario. Una pequeña, pero divertida sonrisa apareció en su rostro después de que cruzaron el umbral de la puerta principal del campamento y cada uno siguió su camino cuando vio a un par de Suno kunoichi susurrando entre ellos y sonrojándose. Consciente de que también habían experimentado placer en las manos de Naruto, tuvo que agregar que valió la pena también porque fuera de Matsuri y Maki. Probablemente tuvo la vida sexual más variada y emocionante de cualquier mujer en Suna, aunque fue a pedido de ella que la lista pronto podría incluir a Pakura para que Naruto pudiera ayudar a corregir un error cometido por su padre.

Pakura salió de su pequeña tienda de campaña y se estiró mientras saludaba el nuevo día. Lamentablemente, como con la mayoría de los días, su estado de ánimo disminuyó rápidamente al notar las miradas habituales que recibía. Se habían desvanecido por un tiempo al llegar al campo principal de la Fuerza de Entrenamiento, pero desafortunadamente eso no duró mucho, ya que las historias de su momificación del hijo de un noble de alto rango se extendieron rápidamente incluso entre la Hoja. Sintiéndose triste por esto, ya que había sido una de las personas que realmente había acogido con beneplácito la oportunidad de participar en la Fuerza de Entrenamiento, ya que esperaba escapar de las miradas perseguidoras que habían sido parte de su existencia durante quince años.

Tratando de ignorarlos lo mejor que pudo, tomó una toalla de su mochila y se dirigió a la ducha de mujeres. Acercarse al recinto cubierto de tela; Podía escuchar risitas provenientes del interior cuando varios de los kunoichi que formaban la Fuerza de Entrenamiento se prepararon para el día. Al entrar, todos los rastros de alegría se detuvieron cuando la joven Suno Kunoichi que se había estado riendo se dio cuenta de su presencia. Manteniendo su cara estoica, se mudó a un puesto vacío lejos de todos los demás y luego comenzó a desnudarse antes de meterse debajo del cabezal de la ducha.

Capaz de ver los rostros de la otra mujer, ya que los divisores de los puestos solo llegaban a sus hombros, podía sentir los ojos de la joven kunoichi tratando de mirarla discretamente. Sin hacerles caso, se ocupó de sus asuntos tratando de limpiarse lo más eficientemente posible para poder escapar de las miradas. La kunoichi todavía incómoda por su presencia permaneció en silencio hasta que se les unió otra, una kunoichi que Pakura había conocido cuando era más joven. Cuando Maki entró, la otra kunoichi se sintió envalentonada por su presencia, así que comenzó a bromear y reír nuevamente.

Maki le dio a Pakura una sonrisa de saludo, que, como siempre, el mayor Suna Jounin ignoró. Aunque Maki era una de las pocas personas que no la había excluido del ostracismo, su amistad había sufrido una paliza cuando decidió convertirse en un perro faldero para Joseki. Después de la invasión Sound-Sand de Konoha durante los exámenes de Chunin y la muerte del equipo de Maki, Pakura había tratado de convencer a la joven de que vivir para vengarse no era una forma de vivir. Maki, sus emociones aún se agitaban por su enojo cuando dijo: "Ese es un gran consejo de la mujer cuyas acciones causaron la invasión en primer lugar. Tal vez si no tuvieras tanto orgullo, nada de esto habría sucedido. Maki se dio cuenta de que lo que había dicho estaba fuera de límites, y rápidamente trató de disculparse. Sin embargo, Pakura no tendría nada de eso, mientras creía que los verdaderos sentimientos de Maki finalmente habían salido a la superficie. Por lo tanto, la mujer mayor le dio la espalda y se alejó. Esa fue la última vez que los dos hablaron. Pero recientemente, Pakura había sentido un cambio en Maki. Ya no podía sentir la ira y el dolor que se habían convertido en parte de que Maki se sintiera tentado de intentar reparar su amistad.

Con la presencia de Maki actuando como un amortiguador de la de Pakura, la otra joven Suno kunoichi decidió que era seguro una vez más mencionar el tema del que habían estado hablando antes de que ella entrara. Una de las mujeres más jóvenes se inclinó hacia su puesto hacia una kunoichi de pelo largo con cabello castaño y ojos y preguntó: "Fuiste otra vez anoche, ¿verdad, Yukata?"

Yukata se sonrojó pero respondió: "No quiero hablar de eso. Te dije que solo me interesa saber si es o no de naturaleza paranormal.

El kunoichi no compró la excusa de Yukata respondiendo rápidamente: "Sabes que es solo un pervertido que usa un jutsu de transparencia, ¿no? No es nada de lo que avergonzarse, Kashike fue hace un par de noches y dijo que nunca había corrido tan fuerte en su vida. Además, según ella, ni siquiera metió su polla dentro de ella. Si es tan bueno, entonces estoy pensando en intentarlo.

"Pero estás viendo a alguien", dijo otra de las kunoichi, su voz goteaba con el escándalo de lo que su compañera Suna-nin había dicho.

Antes de que la kunoichi pudiera defender lo que había dicho, Yukata la interrumpió diciendo: "No importaría. Lo que sea o lo que sea, al menos, parece tener cierto sentido de la moral, ya que no aparecerá si actualmente estás involucrado con alguien ".

"Oh, sí", dijo la kunoichi con un toque de ira entrando en su voz, "¿cómo sabes eso?"

Yukata comenzó a enjabonarse el cabello mientras respondía: "Investiga, y una de las kunoichi de la Hoja fue al círculo hace unas semanas, pero él no apareció. Más tarde supe que había estado engañando a su novio ".

"No conozco a Yukata", otro de los Suna-nin dijo que su tono era incrédulo, "Quiero decir que ya ha tocado algunas chicas. ¿Por qué trazaría la línea allí? El kunoichi se volvió hacia Maki y le preguntó: "¿Qué te parece, Maki?"

"Bueno, para ser honesto, no sé si este es necesariamente el mejor lugar para tener esta discusión, ya que hay muchos pervertidos en ambas aldeas y no quisiera que ningún espía tenga la idea equivocada de Suna kunoichi. Pero para responder a su pregunta, creo que al menos nuestro Sr. Ghost tiene respeto por los lazos entre las personas y no querría ser la causa de una ruptura ".

Pakura vio como la otra Suna-nin parecía apropiadamente castigada por su comportamiento grosero, ya que se había enfadado bastante, especialmente debido a su propia falta de intimidad física. Al enterarse de las hazañas de otras mujeres mucho más jóvenes, realmente se había metido debajo de su piel. Sin embargo, plantó la semilla del deseo de aprender lo que estaba sucediendo en el bosque por la noche.

Terminando su ducha, se secó rápidamente y se vistió. Saliendo sin decir una palabra, salió al brillante día soleado y sintió un poco de emoción ante los desafíos que le esperaban.

"Maldita sea Siete, pon tu cabeza en el juego", gritó Mikoto mientras abordaba a su compañero de prisión al suelo justo cuando un gran cable de metal cortaba el aire donde estaba parada. El cable falló, pero se estrelló contra el edificio cercano con la fuerza suficiente para atravesarlo. Cuando el edificio comenzó a derrumbarse, Mikoto se puso de pie, tirando de Seven también, y luego arrastró a la mujer detrás de ella mientras se precipitaba por un callejón en la ciudad simulada que los guardias Chunin de la prisión solían imitar diferentes entornos en los que podrían tener que aprehender a los prisioneros.

Confiados en que habían perdido el shinobi que había estado manipulando el cable, y que estaban fuera del alcance de los dispositivos electrónicos que los controlaban. Se metió en un pequeño receso en el callejón tirando de Seven a su lado antes de caer sobre sus ancas para recuperar el aliento. Siete se deslizó por el muro de piedra junto a ella, pero en lugar de asumir una posición como ella donde pudiera saltar si lo necesitaban, simplemente cayó de espaldas mientras llevaba la misma mirada en blanco que había estado en su rostro todo el día.

Al cansarse de eso, especialmente porque podría matarla, Mikoto empujó a la mujer con brusquedad y luego dijo: "Oye, si quieres morir aquí, solo dímelo. Dejaré tu trasero aquí y dejaré que Shura y sus muchachos te saquen de tu miseria.

Como esperaba, Siete ojos se entrecerraron peligrosamente hacia ella por el trato brusco, sin embargo, un momento después ese fuego se apagó mientras miraba hacia otro lado respondiendo: "Tal vez eso sería lo mejor".

Mikoto estaba a punto de preguntarle qué quería decir con eso, pero luego sonó una fuerte pisada cerca de su posición. La kunoichi de Uchiha se asomó por su recreo, pero rápidamente volvió a caer en las sombras cuando vio a otro miembro del Shinobazu al pie del callejón. Sacando un kunai de su bolsa en caso de que los notara, solo podía esperar que estuviera tan ciego como la forma animal que ahora poseía. El hombre topo, que era Toki del Shinobazu, miró hacia el callejón, pero aparentemente no se dio cuenta de nada cuando comenzó a caminar en busca de su presa.

Mirando a su compañero kunoichi, Mikoto vio que la mujer apenas había reaccionado durante el encuentro y dijo acaloradamente: "No tenemos tiempo para esto. En caso de que se haya escapado de su aviso, están permitiendo que aquellos que recibieron la Marca de Maldición Animal participen en estas sesiones de entrenamiento. También como resultado, el número de "accidentes de entrenamiento" se ha disparado. Podrías pensar que estás por encima de todo esto porque eres uno de los lugartenientes de Akame, pero te aseguro que si te quedas atrás te dejarán.

"No importa", respondió Seven con tristeza, "ya no hay nada para mí allá afuera. No sé cómo, pero se enteró de que no estaba diciendo la verdad sobre cuán lejos me he infiltrado en el plan de Akame.

A pesar de la situación, el comportamiento de Mikoto se suavizó ligeramente cuando preguntó: "¿No explicaste que estabas tratando de hacer las paces?"

Cerca de las lágrimas, la mujer de cabello castaño respondió: "No quería escuchar nada de eso. Ella solo se quedó el tiempo suficiente para decirme que había terminado conmigo.

Ella arqueó una ceja cuando su compañera kunoichi lo hizo sonar como si su contacto fuera capaz de entrar y salir de la prisión sin que nadie fuera más sabio. Sin embargo, ignoró las preguntas que sintió surgir a la superficie para poder decir mientras sonaba lo más enriquecedora posible dadas las circunstancias: "Entonces tendremos que poner fin a esto sin su ayuda". Siete la miró sorprendida, lo que le permitió permitir que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera mientras continuaba, "¿Qué? Para ser honesto, nunca me sentí cómodo con solo dejar que tu contacto en el exterior manejara las cosas. Puse mi fe en los demás antes y perdí todo como resultado. Dejaremos caer la pequeña insurrección de Akame, y de esa manera nadie podrá dudar de que nunca quisiste traicionarlos.

Los ojos de Seven brillaron con una nueva esperanza, haciendo que la sonrisa de Mikoto se convirtiera en una que no había usado en mucho tiempo. Seven se limpió las lágrimas no derramadas mientras se disculpaba rápidamente antes de decir: "Tienes razón. Nada se va a hacer simplemente sentándome aquí sintiendo pena por mí mismo ".

Capaz de sentir que varias personas se acercaban, Mikoto se puso seriamente de nuevo y dijo: "Estás equivocado acerca de ese compañero". Sosteniendo el kunai que había sacado antes, el kunoichi de Uchiha agregó: "Algo me dice que estos son los tipos de tipos que prefieren matar a un objetivo que no se defiende".

Seven se puso de pie nuevamente, quitándose el polvo y con algo del viejo fuego que poseía dijo: "Bueno, demostremos a estos bastardos que somos todo menos fáciles".

"Ahora estás hablando", dijo Mikoto justo cuando Shura aterrizó en el techo del edificio opuesto a ellos.

El líder del Shinobazu que ahora aparece como un gran lobo humanoide les sonrió mientras decía: "Te encontré".

"Gracias", dijo Seven mientras extendía su mano hacia el Hombre Lobo haciendo que un gran dragón de piedra se lanzara a través de la pared del edificio frente al cual estaba parada, "Nos has ahorrado la molestia de tener que encontrarte. "

Shura se lanzó al aire, sin embargo, el Dragón de la Tierra fácilmente lo atrapó y aunque no pudo tragárselo. Lo obligó a agarrar sus mandíbulas, y así permitió que el Dragón lo aplastara a él y a él contra otro edificio cercano que se derrumbó encima de él.

Cuando Seven se concentró en dirigir su jutsu, Mikoto notó que la pared frente a ellos comenzaba a resquebrajarse. Tirando de sus sombras, activó su Sharingan justo cuando Toki rompió la pared. El tiempo pareció ralentizarse cuando ella cerró la distancia capaz de deslizarse entre los escombros que su entrada envió volando; Como resultado, se sorprendió de ser repelido casi de inmediato cuando ella apareció ante él pateándolo en el pecho.

Toki rápidamente se puso de pie, pero justo a tiempo para estar en el extremo receptor de un gran jutsu de bola de fuego, que Mikoto había lanzado después de voltear fuera del hoyo que había hecho. Lanzó los brazos frente a su cara cuando la bola de fuego se conectó y la explosión resultante estalló en las ventanas del primer piso. Cuando el humo se disipó, un Toki carbonizado todavía estaba de pie, pero pronto se derrumbó hacia adelante mientras luchaba por respirar.

Un momento después apareció el último número de Shinobazu, y quién había sido el cable jutsu que los había enviado al callejón en primer lugar. Confiado en la victoria, preguntó mientras obviamente esperaba ver a sus compañeros: "¿Acabaron ustedes dos perras?"

Ambos kunoichi miraron al hombre, cuya forma animal era la del chacal, y al darse cuenta de su error maldijo al intentar preparar un jutsu para defenderse. Desafortunadamente, solo tuvo tiempo suficiente para gemir antes de que estuvieran sobre él.

Pakura se sintió tonta mientras se encontraba encaramada en un árbol con vista a los terrenos de evaluación de instructores de Chunin. Esperando alguna señal de quién era el que había vuelto loco a la kunoichi de Suna últimamente, dejó que su mente divagara por los acontecimientos del día. El ejercicio del día no había sido demasiado agotador, ya que el escenario era simple, que consistía en escoltar a un VIP de un lugar a otro. Para evitar que las cosas se vuelvan demasiado repetitivas, a veces los asignados para proteger al VIP no encontrarían nada. Sin embargo, otros enfrentarían una oposición abrumadora que ningún escuadrón de shinobi podría esperar superar. Pakura había sido tanto cazadora como presa en los escenarios y descubrió que prefería ser la cazadora, especialmente cuando era contra su compañera Suna-Nin, ya que le permitía mostrar su superioridad a aquellos que la habían apartado.

A pesar de su entusiasmo anterior por los desafíos del día después de su ducha, cuando descubrió que ella sería una de las defensoras y con quien se asoció, se sintió tentada a hacer el ejercicio. Encontrarse en el mismo equipo que Temari, a quien despreciaba debido a sus relaciones familiares, realmente había amortiguado cualquier disfrute que creía que obtendría del juego de guerra. Sin embargo, debido a la presencia de Konoha-Nin Naruto, había descubierto que su estado de ánimo no había descendido tanto como esperaba. Incluso se había visto obligada a admitir que incluso había encontrado divertidas sus interacciones con Temari.

Mientras esperaba para ver si alguien activaría el círculo que parecía estar dibujado con sangre seca vieja o un sustituto cercano, recordó el recuerdo del punto culminante del ejercicio.

"¿Que pasa contigo?" Temari había dicho que veía a Naruto haciendo pucheros mientras caminaba en el punto de la formación que rodeaba al VIP para ser protegido.

/ Pakura sintió una pequeña sonrisa tirar de sus labios mientras observaba al hombre rubio desde su posición en el lado de los derechos del VIP, aunque rápidamente lo aplastó cuando él se volvió para mirar por encima del hombro mientras sostenía sus manos detrás de su cabeza y respondió: "¡Esto apesta! Esta es la tercera vez que he estado en este escenario y no he enfrentado ninguna oposición ".

/ Temari dejó escapar un suspiro frustrado desde su posición hacia la persona que tocaba el lado izquierdo VIP. Ella negó con la cabeza, aunque Pakura pudo detectar una sonrisa divertida en sus labios que no hizo nada para ocultar cuando respondió: "Naruto, se supone que debes comportarte como si fuera una misión real. No puede decirme que si fuera que desearía un ataque de bandido que podría poner en peligro a nuestro cliente ".

/ Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en el rostro de Naruto mientras respondía: "No sé sobre eso. Supongo que eso dependería del cliente.

/ Los dos shinobi machos que subían por la parte trasera de la formación, uno Suna y un Konoha, se rieron especialmente cuando el hombre que interpretaba al VIP dijo: "Creo que debería ofenderte por eso".

/ Pakura realmente no podía creer cuán relajada parecía ser siempre la atmósfera entre la Hoja y la Arena cuando estaba involucrado el Jinchuriki. Incluso se encontró con ganas de participar, sin embargo, recordar que la mitad de los presentes había estado detrás del dolor que sufrió durante quince años mantuvo la boca cerrada. Sin embargo, Naruto tenía otras ideas cuando preguntó: "¿Qué te parece Pakura? Crees que apesta que no vamos a encontrarnos con ningún oponente. Quiero decir, ¿qué sentido tiene tener un escenario de entrenamiento si no podemos hacer ningún entrenamiento?

/ Pakura se sintió tentada a ignorar la pregunta, pero algo en los brillantes ojos azules del joven la obligó a responder lo que hizo al decir: "No estaría tan segura de que saldremos ilesos de este escenario".

/ Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante cuando dijo: "No tienes que decir eso solo para animarme. Estamos a menos de una milla de donde se supone que debemos dejar nuestro VIP. Con el número de shinobi que actúan como guardias de la ciudad en ese lugar, sería bastante estúpido lanzar una emboscada tan cerca ".

/ "" Quizás ", dijo Pakura sorprendiéndose por su habla de carácter," a menos que crean que tienen suficiente personal para saltar su trampa y enfrentar cualquier oposición que enfrenten. Eso significa que si atacan en esta última parte de nuestro viaje, probablemente será con una fuerza bastante grande ".

/ Sus palabras tuvieron un efecto escalofriante en los presentes ya que no podían criticar su lógica, excepto por Naruto que la estaba mirando con estrellas en los ojos y respondió: "En serio, ¿realmente lo crees?" Su mirada pasó a Temari cuando preguntó: "¿Es eso lo que nos espera por delante?"

/ "¿Cómo lo sabría? Yo también soy parte de este ejercicio, recuerda, "respondió Temari. "No me haría mucho bien como comandante saber lo que está por venir, ¿verdad?"

/ "Supongo que no", admitió Naruto antes de darse la vuelta para explorar ansiosamente el bosque delante de ellos.

/ Al mirar al joven, Pakura se encontró esperando que tuviera razón ya que no quería haber aumentado las esperanzas del hombre solo para verlos desvanecerse. Además, después de todas las veces que se habían enfrentado durante los muchos escenarios de entrenamiento en los que ya habían participado. Estaba ansiosa por ver cómo sería pelear a su lado.

/ Pakura dejó que la memoria se desvaneciera, pero recordó que en poco tiempo terminaron enfrentando una fuerza bastante grande justo antes de llegar a su destino. Odiaba admitirlo, pero Temari había demostrado ser una excelente líder de escuadrón, ya que había usado a Naruto y sus habilidades al máximo, mientras los apoyaba con su abanico. Cuando llegaron los shinobi que jugaban con los guardias de la ciudad, se sorprendieron al ver que entre Kekkei Genkai de Pakura y los Clones de las Sombras de Naruto habían cambiado completamente la situación contra sus atacantes.

/ Después de ver al rubio de tan buen humor después de su victoria, Pakura estaba lista para terminar su noche con una buena nota. Lamentablemente, Temari tuvo que arruinarlo tratando de hablar con ella mientras se bañaba en la mugre del día. Pakura había abandonado su intento de complementarla al principio simplemente diciendo que no había sido necesario. Aún así, Temari había persistido en incitar a la Suno kunoichi mayor a responder con un "Lo que sea".

/ Incluso Pakura tuvo que admitir que para los demás presentes ella debió parecer bastante perra. Sin embargo, hacía mucho que no le importaba lo que otros pensaran de ella, así que envolvió una toalla alrededor de ella y salió de la ducha para escapar de la situación. Empujó a Temari, quien la hizo detenerse cuando dijo: "No sé qué hice para ofenderte. Pero no soy mi padre.

/ Pakura miró fríamente sobre su hombro y respondió: "Quizás no, pero tú eres la mejor opción porque lamentablemente tu padre fue y lo mataron antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo".

/ Pakura pudo ver que la ira de Temari finalmente estalló cuando sus ojos verde azulado la ardieron. Sin embargo, se mordió la lengua y se las arregló para decir entre dientes: "Independientemente, hoy te desempeñaste bastante bien y me alegra que seas uno de nosotros".

/ Pakura había salido de la ducha comunitaria y, después de cruzar el campamento, vestida con una toalla, entró en su tienda. Pero descubrió que ahora estaba demasiado agitada para dormir. Por lo tanto, en lugar de ponerse su ropa de dormir, se vistió con su ropa normal y decidió calmar su ira en uno de los campos de entrenamiento. Al salir de su tienda, se encontró cara a cara con Maki, con quien casi chocó.

/ "¿Qué quieres?" Pakura le preguntó a su tono aún lleno de una ira apenas reprimida. "Si estás aquí para decirme que debería disculparme con la princesa. Entonces déjame decirte ahora que ahorres el aliento.

/ Maki suspiró con tristeza a la mujer que alguna vez había admirado mucho antes de decir: "No, creo que ambos sabemos que eso no va a suceder".

/"¿Entonces qué quieres?"

/ Maki parecía no conocerse a sí misma, pero después de un silencio prolongado finalmente dijo: "Pensé que era prudente recordar lo que una mujer sabia me dijo acerca de vivir con ira en mi corazón, especialmente cuando está contaminando cómo ella trata a quienes no tuvieron nada que ver con los errores cometidos contra ella ". Con su artículo dicho, Maki se volvió y se fue para darle a Pakura tiempo para digerir sus palabras.

Pakura frunció el ceño, ya que ni siquiera ella podía negar la verdad de las palabras de la mujer más joven. Sin embargo, se negó a admitir que estaba equivocada, ya que se dijo a sí misma que Maki nunca podría entender porque no había vivido lo que había tenido Pakura. Su ira aún no se calmaba, tenía la intención de ir al campo de entrenamiento. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, se encontró en su ubicación actual con vistas al círculo donde algunos kunoichi habían experimentado placer en manos de un extraño.

Estaba a punto de regresar al campamento, pero en su lugar se agachó más profundamente en las sombras de su percha para su sorpresa. Maki se acercó al símbolo dibujado. Para su sorpresa, antes de entrar al Suna, Jounin se desnudó por completo. Pakura perdió de vista a la kunoichi cuando entró al círculo cuando un cono de luz azul apareció oscureciendo su vista. Al reconocerlo como una barrera de privacidad, Pakura se acomodó para esperar pensando que sería un puñado de minutos en el mejor de los casos. Para su sorpresa y emoción, pasaría casi una hora antes de que la barrera de privacidad desapareciera después de que Maki saliera del círculo. Desde su punto de vista, la Suna-Nin de cabello verde podía ver la piel de Maki brillando a la luz de la luna debido al sudor que la cubría.

Sorprendido por decir lo menos, debido a cómo Maki había reaccionado cuando la otra kunoichi había hablado sobre sus propias visitas al círculo. Pakura estaba a punto de irse cuando la mujer de cabello castaño comenzó a vestirse. Sin embargo, se detuvo al notar que algo salía de la vagina de Maki y se dio cuenta de que, a diferencia de la otra kunoichi; quien estaba detrás del círculo había decidido darle a su último voluntario algo que aún no le había dado a ninguno de los otros que se habían ido antes. Sintió un anhelo de entrar en el círculo ella misma, pero se apartó ya que sintió que su orgullo no lo permitiría. Pero, eso no le impidió notar la sonrisa satisfecha que adornaba los labios de Maki mientras continuaba vistiéndose. Mientras regresaba al campamento, Pakura no podía negar que le gustaría saber qué podría causar que esa sonrisa también apareciera en su rostro.

Mabui entró en la oficina del Raikage mientras sostenía varios informes mientras mostraba un ceño fruncido. Cuando estaba a punto de hablar ante el escritorio de su líder de la aldea, estaba a punto de hablar, pero A la golpeó y le preguntó: "¿Ha habido alguna noticia del equipo de Darui sobre nuestro shinobi desaparecido?"

La asistente del Raikage asintió brevemente y ella respondió: "Me temo que sí, señor. Al menos, Darui encontró a la mayoría de los desaparecidos. El Raikage arqueó una ceja hacia ella, por lo que aclaró: "El único miembro del equipo que aún no han encontrado es Toroi".

A se levantó de su silla y luego se dirigió a su ventana para mirar el pueblo con los brazos cruzados a la espalda y preguntó: "¿Sospechamos que ha buscado empleo en otro lugar?"

Mabui frunció el ceño ante la pregunta, así como también cómo la formuló el Raikage. Pero ella sabía que siempre era un asunto doloroso para el líder de la aldea cada vez que uno de sus shinobi decidía seguir el camino del Missing-Nin. Aunque sabía que el Raikage ya sospechaba que la respuesta era no, ella se tranquilizó diciendo: "No hay razón para creer eso en este momento". Mabui tenía otra razón para creer que gracias a la información estaba al tanto como miembro del harén de amantes de Naruto. Sin embargo, dudaba en mencionarlo debido en parte al hecho de que la propia red de inteligencia de Kumogakure aún no había escuchado un susurro de un reciente secuestro que Iwa había experimentado con uno de sus shinobi. Sin embargo, el departamento de inteligencia había informado que un equipo de shinobi de la Hidden Mist había desaparecido y, a diferencia de Toroi o Gari de Iwa de Kumo, ninguno de los miembros del equipo desaparecido de Kirigakure parecía poseer un Kekkei Genkai. Uno de los miembros, un shinobi llamado Chukichi, era un sensor de renombre cuyas habilidades eran tan especializadas que podría considerarse uno. Creyendo que los tres sucesos estaban vinculados, dijo: "Señor, ¿recuerda por casualidad un informe de un escuadrón shinobi de la Aldea de la Niebla Oculta que desapareció a principios de este mes?"

Consciente de que su asistente no habría sacado el tema sin razón, se apartó de la ventana para preguntar: "¿Sugieres que estos dos casos están vinculados? Eso es un gran salto de lógica.

Mabui podía ver por qué su líder pensaría eso, pero con su conocimiento del tercer caso en Iwa sabía que se podía presentar un caso que era así. Sin embargo, en lugar de tratar de convencerlo de que lo eran, ella decidió probar un tacto diferente al sugerir: "Lo sé, sin embargo, tal vez sería prudente informar a las otras aldeas que puede haber un grupo como Akatsuki, que están atacando nuestro shinobi con habilidades especializadas ".

El Raikage la miró como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza y con un resoplido dijo: "¿Por qué posible razón haría eso?"

Mabui contuvo un suspiro ante la pregunta de su líder de la aldea, ya que resaltaba que, a menos que una amenaza fuera lo suficientemente grave como para exigirla, trabajar junto con otra aldea shinobi era lo último que Kage a menudo consideraba. Pero, ella ya había esperado tal respuesta a su sugerencia, así que respondió: "Creo que puede ser una idea sabia, ya que le permitiría reparar su reputación hasta cierto punto. No creo que deba recordarte lo recelosos que algunos de los otros países y aldeas han sido de Kumo últimamente ahora que tu participación en el incidente de Hyuuga se ha convertido en conocimiento público. Además, si un grupo está apuntando al personal de las principales aldeas shinobi, al advertirles a las otras aldeas, podremos poner fin a su plan antes de que llegue a buen término y también nos permita conocer el destino de Toroi ".

El Raikage cruzó los brazos sobre su amplio pecho y comenzó a frotar su barbilla pensando. Mabui esperó pacientemente mientras pensaba en el asunto mientras miraba todos los ángulos. Como estaba segura de haber presentado la idea de la mejor manera posible, no se sorprendió cuando A finalmente dijo: "Tu idea tiene mérito. Confío en que puedo dejar que veas que los otros Kage están informados de la situación.

Mabui se inclinó ligeramente, antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la oficina. Sacó varios sobres de uno de los informes que había traído a la oficina y sonrió, ya que estaba feliz de poder enviarlos a través de los canales oficiales. Especialmente desde entonces, el que había sido destinado para el Hokage habría sido enviado con o sin el consentimiento del Raikage.

En otro claro más cerca de Konoha, estaba a punto de ocurrir otra conexión nocturna. Al menos eso es lo que el joven de Suna esperaba que fuera el resultado para poder informar a sus compañeros en el campamento principal con los detalles de sus hazañas. Como era natural para los shinobi estacionados en lugares nuevos y emocionantes, muchos de los hombres Suna golpearían a Konoha y las aldeas circundantes como un huracán en su tiempo libre. Como solía ser el caso, estos hombres iban en busca de los tres vicios ninja que eran las mujeres, el juego y el alcohol. Para sorpresa de Suna-nin, en uno de esos viajes había logrado reunir el juego suficiente para anotar un bombón perfecto de diez y aunque ya había experimentado todo lo que ella tenía para ofrecer.

Permaneciendo solo con solo sus recuerdos de la noche en la ciudad de Tanzaku manteniéndolo abrigado, Abiru se llevó la mano a la boca y se sintió seguro de que pasó la prueba de olor. Con la esperanza de que no estuviera a punto de levantarse, pero ya estaba elaborando una historia en su cabeza que les diría a los demás si se volaba, por lo que sintió un suspiro de alivio al escuchar una ramita que señalaba la llegada del calor. camarera civil que había conocido en una de las salas de juego en la ciudad de Tanzaku en su último fin de semana.

Ella apareció desde detrás de uno de los árboles con un traje rojo violeta que expuso gran parte de su cuerpo a sus ojos errantes. Ella le dirigió una mirada ardiente, lo que provocó que la boca de Abiru se secara, ya que se combinó con una sonrisa seductora. Levantando las manos sobre su cabeza, posó para él mientras le preguntaba con voz ronca: "¿Te gusta lo que ves bebé?" Ella puntuó su oración girándose lentamente, dándole la oportunidad de beber en su deliciosa figura.

"Joder, sí", dijo el shinobi de Suna mientras ajustaba su miembro endurecido mientras comenzaba a revivir algunos de sus encuentros anteriores.

La mujer de cabello castaño completó su turno y, usando su dedo, lo agitó hacia adelante y le dijo: "Entonces, ¿qué estás esperando? Muéstrame cuánto lo quieres.

Abiru estaba sobre ella en un momento, ahuecando su rostro y acarició los dos tatuajes cuadrados debajo de su ojo izquierdo con su pulgar antes de sellar sus labios con los de ella en un beso contundente y exigente. Al encontrar su lengua con la de él cuando él cerró los ojos para deleitarse con las sensaciones de su boca talentosa, metió la mano en los huecos de su traje en sus caderas para apretar su trasero. Abiru no podía esperar para enterrar su polla en la mujer frente a él, sin embargo, no podía apartarse de sus labios ya que parecía que ella lo estaba envolviendo casi por completo en calor. Sin embargo, al abrir los ojos se horrorizó al ver que la razón de la sensación cálida era porque la mujer se había convertido en un líquido azul plateado que lo estaba tragando.

Trató de retroceder con repulsión, pero no pudo, lo que llevó a la mujer a decir: "Chico travieso, echas un vistazo".

Trató de gritar, pero la mujer que ya no lo tomaba con calma comenzó a empujar su forma líquida en su boca y nariz. Abiru amordazó hasta que ella desapareció por completo dentro, y luego se arrodilló mientras tosía bruscamente. Estaba a punto de intentar regresar corriendo al campamento, pero descubrió que su cuerpo ya no seguía su orden antes de que un dolor penetrante se atascara en su cerebro y luego no pensó más.

Un momento después, una sonrisa oscura y divertida apareció en su rostro mientras se limpiaba la boca antes de decir: "¿Fue tan bueno para ti bebé como lo fue para mí?"

"¿Ya terminaste, Ni? Estaba empezando a pensar que había comenzado a disfrutar su tiempo con ese hombre.

Ni se volvió hacia el hombre que había aparecido en la misma dirección que ella y respondió mientras mostraba una sonrisa divertida en sus nuevas facciones: "Tuvo sus momentos. Pero como te dije, considerando su falta de resistencia, habría quemado este cuerpo antes de poder completar la misión.

El hombre con tres tatuajes morados en la frente y, por lo tanto, cuyo creador simplemente lo había llamado San, dijo: "Recuerden, debemos asegurar el objetivo rápidamente cuando se acerca la noche del eclipse".

Ni ya se alejaba cuando ella respondió: "Relájate, nos hemos estado preparando para esto durante mucho tiempo. Con el impulso correcto, ella hará la mayor parte del trabajo por nosotros. Además, ella es la última cuando el Maestro dice que Kakashi se entregará a nosotros ". Dicho esto, Ni salió corriendo al campamento de la Fuerza de Entrenamiento para cumplir el deseo de su creador de un cuerpo perfecto y la inmortalidad.

Yoruichi suspiró mientras miraba por la ventana de la biblioteca del tercer piso dentro de la mansión de Kiyomi. Se aseguró de poner el tono correcto de desaprobación y contuvo una sonrisa mientras su hermana cerraba el libro que estaba leyendo con molestia y dijo: "Basta de eso en este instante".

"Hmmm, ¿dijiste algo?"

Kiyomi entrecerró los ojos hacia la mujer de piel oscura y dijo: "Sé perfectamente bien por qué estás tratando de molestarme. Pero no va a funcionar. Como te dije, el asunto está cerrado.

Cuando Kiyomi dijo lo que pensaba, Yoruichi se volvió para mirar por la ventana. Cuando su hermana terminó, miró hacia atrás para decir en tono de pizarra: "Lo siento, ¿estabas diciendo algo?" Obtuvo los resultados que esperaba, ya que la cara de Kiyomi se puso roja de ira. Antes de que la pelirroja pudiera desgarrarla con un aluvión verbal, dijo con calma: "Realmente debe apestar darse cuenta de que alguien no quiere escuchar lo que tienes que decir, ¿no?"

Kiyomi se compuso, pero Yoruichi todavía podía escuchar la ira en su voz mientras respondía: "Oh, qué linda hermana. Pero, ¿qué rezar si hubiera estado tan ansioso por saber de Chomei, hmmm, su coro de mentiras y engaños acerca de cómo ella nunca tuvo la intención de traicionarme de nuevo?

Yoruichi dejó que un poco de calor entrara en su propia voz mientras se paraba para enfrentar a su compañero Bijuu mientras respondía: "No sabemos que lo haya hecho. De todo lo que Komachi ha aprendido, no parece que Danzou sea más sabio de que estemos con él ".

"Lo que solo me dice que aún no se había decidido a seguir adelante o no", respondió Kiyomi dándole la espalda a su hermana mientras se preparaba para salir de la habitación.

"¿Y qué?", Dijo Yoruichi, bajando la voz cuando entró algo de la tristeza que sentía por la situación, "¿tienes la intención de llevarla directamente a los brazos del enemigo para que puedas decir que veo que te lo dije?"

Kiyomi se detuvo con la mano apoyada en el pomo de la puerta. En voz baja respondió: "Ella es la culpable aquí, no yo".

"Lo sé", admitió Yoruichi, "pero me parece que Chomei solo estaba cubriendo sus apuestas. Teniendo en cuenta que no escondiste lo poco que confiabas en ella y en nuestra historia como prisioneros que siempre buscaban un medio de escape. ¿Puedes culparla por tratar de controlar la situación? ¿No es eso lo que estabas haciendo la primera vez que creaste que ese chakra estaba lleno de los oscuros recuerdos de Naruto?

Kiyomi dejó caer la mano de la manija de la puerta y se volvió hacia Yoruichi y dijo: "Eso es una lucha sucia, pero has hecho tu punto. Hablaré con ella, pero la dejaré guisar unos días.

Yoruichi asintió al darse cuenta de que Kiyomi necesitaba tiempo para calmarse tanto como quería dejar que Chomei pensara en sus acciones. Seguro de que una vez que sus dos hermanas hablaran, resolverían sus diferencias. Decidió salir de la habitación porque sentía que Kiyomi probablemente también quería distanciarse de ella en este momento. Al llegar a la puerta, miró hacia atrás para ver que Kiyomi había regresado a su libro y vio que en una de las páginas había un dibujo que creía que representaba cómo su padre había derrotado a la bestia de diez colas para convertirse en el primer jinchuriki. No muy segura de lo que estaba buscando su hermana, ya que todos habían escuchado la historia del hombre mismo, decidió no preguntar, ya que estaba segura de que Kiyomi le haría saber lo que estaba buscando cuando llegara el momento.

Pakura se sintió nerviosa de una manera que le resultaba difícil de describir, ya que estaba a unos centímetros de entrar en el círculo intrincadamente dibujado que se decía que convocaba el espíritu de un shinobi pervertido. Pakura creía que era poppycock, ya que podía reconocer algunas de las diversas fórmulas avanzadas que formaban el sello y no podía ver nada que ayudara a un hombre a escapar del aguijón de la muerte. Sin embargo, si era cierto o simplemente una estafa elaborada para permitirle a algún pervertido la oportunidad de explorar los cuerpos de unos pocos kunoichi que lo permitirían. No podía negar una cosa y eso fue para aquellos que habían experimentado el placer dentro del círculo, muchos afirmaron que estaba alterando la vida.

Queriendo experimentarlo por sí misma, respiró hondo y entró. Casi de inmediato, el círculo cobró vida al levantar una barrera de privacidad, que al mirarla arrojó al mundo exterior bajo una luz espeluznante, casi haciéndola creer que había entrado en uno de los reinos de la vida futura. Unos segundos más tarde, sus agudos sentidos le dijeron que ya no estaba sola, pero al mirar lentamente por encima del hombro no pudo ver señales de quién se había unido a ella.

La Suno Kunoichi estaba empezando a comprender por qué tantas de sus compañeras de sombra harían uso del círculo, ya que solo por lo teatral tuvo que admitir que sintió un cosquilleo de emoción a través de ella. Ese hormigueo solo se hizo más pronunciado cuando sintió los primeros toques de plumas en el dorso de la mano de la persona que se había unido a ella en su trasero. Comprendiendo que los toques le pedían permiso para continuar, asintió e inmediatamente fue recompensada con un firme apretón de su trasero.

Pakura intentó mantener la compostura, pero le resultó difícil ya que las otras personas comenzaron a serpentear alrededor de su cintura. Se detuvo por un momento sobre su estómago, donde se frotó con un pequeño movimiento circular. Suspiró por las sensaciones, a pesar de que fue a través de su ropa, y se recostó en un fuerte cofre para confirmarle que lo que sea que la estuviera tocando, definitivamente era masculino. Sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a responder a los esfuerzos del hombre misterioso, especialmente cuando la mano sobre su estómago comenzó a moverse hacia sus doloridos senos. Ella gimió ruidosamente cuando la mano pasó sobre su pezón haciendo que la tela se frotara deliciosamente contra ella.

La mano que acariciaba su trasero puso fin a sus acciones, y podía sentir que viajaba sobre su cuerpo para unirse al otro para explorar su pecho. Comenzó a meterse más y más mientras gemía mientras las manos del hombre apretaban y acariciaban sus senos y le acariciaban los pezones. Sintió que algo comenzaba a golpearla por detrás y al darse cuenta de lo que era, presionó su trasero contra él con firmeza. Sintió que su coño temblaba cuando el hombre misterioso gimió cuando comenzó a apretar las caderas contra su virilidad. Se estaba dejando ir cuando el hombre misterioso dejó de acariciar sus senos para agarrar la porción de su vestido que cubría su pecho y empujó el material hacia el valle de sus senos exponiéndolos al mundo.

Como un interruptor que se activa, todo el placer que había estado sintiendo desapareció cuando recordó una instancia similar unos quince años antes. El bosque desapareció de su vista solo para ser reemplazado por un dormitorio opulento. "No ... para", dijo ella tanto en su memoria como en el presente. Haciendo que tanto el hombre misterioso como el noble que había estado encima de ella en su memoria para detener lo que estaban haciendo y alejarse.

/ Ahora completamente inmerso en el recuerdo, Pakura se sentó en la cama mientras sus manos se movían para cubrir sus senos expuestos. La noble, a quien le habían asignado como guardia, le sonrió gentilmente mientras decía: "Querida, no tienes de qué avergonzarte".

"Lo sé", dijo odiando la forma en que su voz se enganchó con nerviosismo, "pero mi tarea es protegerte. No debería dejar que mis emociones me superen; hay una razón por la cual los hombres figuran como uno de los tres vicios de kunoichi ".

El noble le sonrió de la forma en que lo había encontrado encantador e insufrible mientras él se sentaba a su lado al lado de la cama. Alcanzando una jarra que estaba llena de un licor costoso que descansaba sobre su mesa auxiliar. Llenó un vaso de cristal y se lo pasó a ella cuando dijo: "Qué cosa más tonta considerar un vicio".

Después de ajustarse el vestido para cubrirse una vez más los senos, Pakura intentó tentar a la bebida y dijo: "Bueno, no todos podemos ser aristócratas que pasan sus días persiguiendo mujeres hermosas y sin tener que preocuparse por el dinero".

El noble le dedicó la misma sonrisa que solía hacer cuando ella se burlaba de él acerca de su posición en la vida, que siempre parece transmitirle que estaba bromeando cuando respondía: "Querida, me heriste. Además, es solo por esos días interminables de mujeriego que me han permitido verlo y apreciarlo cuando alguien realmente magnífico ha venido antes que yo ". Al ver que Pakura no estaba haciendo ningún movimiento para quitarle el vaso, dijo: "Déjame adivinar que el alcohol es otro de esos tontos vicios tuyos".

Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero al ver que él no estaba bajando el vaso se lo quitó cuando pensó que un pequeño sorbo no la lastimaría. Sin embargo, en lugar de sorberlo, bajó el contenido debido al nerviosismo que todavía sentía. Sintió una sensación de calor que la hizo recostarse en las almohadas de felpa detrás de ella cuando sintió un deseo abrumador de irse a dormir. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando luchó contra eso al darse cuenta de que había sido drogada. "¿Qué has hecho ...?"

Sin embargo, se desvaneció al darse cuenta de que, aunque la sonrisa era la misma, era decididamente menos encantadora, ya que se dio cuenta de que la razón por la que él siempre parecía tan divertido era porque lo estaba, por pensar que ella era cualquier cosa para él, pero otra cuenta potencial en su libro. Se levantó de la cama y chasqueó los dedos haciendo que se abrieran las puertas dobles de su habitación cuando entraron varios de sus guardias.

Pakura trató de combatir los efectos de la droga que había ingerido, pero descubrió que no podía moverse ni aprovechar su chakra. La noble que notó sus luchas dijo: "Relájate querida, no serás lastimada. Si acaso he decidido recaudar los servicios por los que pagué en tu pueblo.

Sorprendido por las implicaciones de lo que estaba sugiriendo, Pakura preguntó: "¿A qué demonios te refieres con los servicios pagados? Fui contratado para protegerte.

Sacudiendo la cabeza y con una sonrisa divertida, el noble del viento respondió: "¿Realmente crees eso?" Indicando a los hombres que habían entrado en la habitación, dijo: "Como pueden ver, ya estoy bastante bien protegido. No, este fue solo otro de esos tontos juegos que me gusta jugar. Es mucho más dulce cuando se entregan voluntariamente a mí ". Mirándola con una lujuria desnuda que la hizo temblar por todas las razones equivocadas, agregó, "aunque también es divertido cuando se resisten. Sin embargo, eso requiere un lugar diferente ". Alejándose mientras sus guardias la arrastraban detrás de él, se dijo a sí mismo: "Quizás debería haber seguido este método desde el principio. Debo admitir que tengo muchas ganas de romper mi nuevo caballo de madera ".

Pakura se aflojó permitiendo a los hombres llevarla a través de la mansión sin resistencia. Se tomó el tiempo para enfocar su chakra lo mejor que pudo. Dirigiendo la pequeña cantidad que podía aprovechar internamente, aumentó su temperatura central con la esperanza de quemar la droga más rápido de lo que el noble o sus hombres esperaban. Pasaron junto a varios sirvientes en el camino, y Pakura pensó que la progresión del noble y sus hombres junto con una fiesta involuntaria debía haber sido una ocurrencia común, ya que los sirvientes se saldrían de su camino, y al hacerlo anunciaron sus miradas. .

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, por lo que Pakura estaba realmente agradecido, llegaron a un pasillo que terminaba sin vida con el único mueble que era un viejo reloj de pie. El noble se acercó al reloj y ajustó las manecillas para leer las doce en punto. El reloj comenzó a sonar y presionó un botón en la parte posterior, lo que provocó que se abriera un panel en la pared a su izquierda. Pakura levantó la cabeza para mirar dentro y sintió que se le heló la sangre al ver todos los dispositivos de aspecto medieval que, aunque no sabía cómo se usaban la mayoría de ellos. Ella sabía que eran de naturaleza sexual.

El noble entró primero, seguido por sus guardias y ella. Caminó hacia el centro de la habitación y dio unas palmaditas en un triángulo de madera que estaba suspendido en el aire y sujeto al techo con cuerdas en los extremos. El noble le dio una palmadita y dijo mientras volvía a mirar: "Vas a tener el honor de ser el primero en dar un paseo a esta belleza. ¿Qué piensa usted de eso?"

Pakura levantó la cabeza débilmente y dijo con la cara goteando sudor: "Creo ... creo que debiste gastarte el dinero en una mejor seguridad".

Pakura liberó sus brazos de los hombres que los agarraban debido al agarre flojo de los guardias, quienes habían pensado que ella todavía estaría desesperada como resultado de las drogas que le habían robado. Después de haber elevado la temperatura de su cuerpo a través de su Kekkei Genkai, sintió que su habilidad para moverse regresaba, aunque todavía se sentía lenta. Sin embargo, incluso un shinobi lento todavía era mucho más rápido que los hombres que pagaban para proteger a alguien debido al tamaño de sus músculos. Ella lo demostró golpeando la parte inferior de su mano contra el hombre a su derecha, aplastándola incluso cuando él se estaba dando cuenta de que ella se había resbalado de su agarre. Luego agarró la espada por la cintura y la liberó de la vaina, y la hundió en el pecho del hombre a su izquierda mientras alcanzaba su espada.

Su mirada febril luego cayó sobre el noble, cuyo rostro se había convertido en una máscara de miedo, y cuando él abrió la boca para decirle por qué dañarlo sería una mala idea. Ella se lanzó hacia adelante pateándolo en el costado de la cabeza, enviándolo a deslizarse por el piso. Levantándose del suelo, se arrastró hacia la entrada de su sala de juegos, pero Pakura lo agarró por la parte posterior de la cabeza y lo puso de rodillas donde dijo: "Estúpida perra. ¿Tienes idea de quién diablos soy? Mi padre tiene oído del daimyo, y pagué mucho dinero a tus amos por el derecho de divertirme contigo.

Pakura no le creyó naturalmente, como si supiera que a veces a las kunoichi a veces se les pedía que se acostaran con hombres poderosos. No podía verlos haciéndole eso, especialmente sin pedir su consentimiento, ya que recientemente había sido nombrada "Héroe de la arena oculta" por su papel en frustrar un complot de Iwa para aprovechar la reciente desaparición del Tercero. Kazekage Aún así, a pesar de su ira, Pakura simplemente echó la cabeza hacia adelante y se levantó para salir de la habitación consciente de que incluso si justificaba matar a un noble podría tener graves consecuencias.

Se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta oculta mientras se sentía mareada por un momento debido a la fiebre que todavía tenía. Lamentablemente, el noble tenía menos preocupación por las consecuencias de matar a un shinobi, por lo que al ver su momento de debilidad, se puso de pie y sacó la espada del cadáver aún arrodillado de su guardia y cargó hacia adelante con la intención de hundir la espada en su espalda. Pakura sintió el ataque y, reaccionando por instinto, se hizo a un lado para evitar la espada y giró golpeando una pequeña esfera de fuego contra su pecho. El afecto fue inmediato cuando el noble dejó caer la espada haciendo que golpeara en el piso cuando el vapor apareció dentro de él mientras se encogía mientras toda el agua se evaporaba de su cuerpo.

Se desplomó parcialmente hacia el pasillo que conducía a su "sala de juegos". Pakura miró hacia el cadáver, su mente se tambaleaba con las posibles consecuencias de sus acciones. Trató de pensar racionalmente, pero un grito interrumpió su intento al darse la vuelta para ver que una criada que había pasado por el pasillo había visto el cadáver. Consciente de que incluso más guardias estarían en camino, salió corriendo por el pasillo pasando a la mujer y saltó por una ventana cercana para escapar hacia Suna.

Desafortunadamente para ella, Suna no ofreció santuario. Tan pronto como cruzó la puerta principal se encontró arrestada y encarcelada. Ella languideció allí durante meses mientras solo escuchaba chismes ocasionales no solo sobre su destino, sino también sobre lo que estaba sucediendo en el mundo exterior. Había escuchado que el padre del noble le había pedido la cabeza, y la verdad de que el Consejo Suna Shinobi la había enviado a ser el juguete del hombre esperaba que la entregaran.

Sin embargo, eso no fue así como el Cuarto Kazekage recientemente nombrado apareció ante su celda. "Ábrelo", dijo entrando en la celda después de que los guardias habían cumplido y se pusieron delante de ella. Ella no lo había apoyado, ni le había ofrecido ningún saludo mientras él simplemente la miraba con solo sus ojos visibles desde detrás de la máscara de tela que cubría su rostro mientras usaba el sombrero y la túnica de su nueva estación. Finalmente dijo: "Sígueme".

Adivinando que había llegado su hora, se puso de pie y la siguió decidida a enfrentar su final como la orgullosa kunoichi que era. Para su gran sorpresa, en lugar de ser dirigida por un escuadrón de la guardia o magistrados del daimyo, fue llevada a un simple apartamento de una habitación. Sin decir una palabra, el Kazekage estaba a punto de irse, pero ella preguntó: "¿Qué está pasando? ¿Me han liberado de los cargos falsos en mi contra? ¿Se ha verificado finalmente mi historia de que él drogó y trató de violarme?

El Kazekage la miró y respondió: "Tu historia nunca estuvo en duda. Sin embargo, incluso si hubiera habido un intento serio de investigarlo, para el momento en que alguien podría haber buscado en su mansión por esta habitación, usted habló de que toda la evidencia habría sido eliminada.

"¿Por qué me enviarías a servir a un monstruo así?"

El Kazekage se volvió hacia ella para decirle: "Estaba en contra de aceptar este contrato ya que tengo una hija, pero eso de ninguna manera excusa tus acciones. Eres un kunoichi de estatus en la Aldea de la Arena Oculta, y tus acciones nos han avergonzado mucho ".

"¡¿Mis acciones?! Qué pasa…"

El resto de su oración fue silenciada por un revés del Kazekage. "Cállate", advirtió peligrosamente. "No pienses que eres libre como muestra de misericordia. La única razón por la que no ha sido entregado a los tribunales del daimyo y a la muerte es porque, debido a la desaparición de mi predecesor y nuestras acciones precipitadas al tratar de encontrarlo, parece que una nueva Guerra Mundial Shinobi está sobre nosotros. Espero que mueras como expiación por fallar en tu última misión y matar a tu cliente. El triste hecho del asunto es que, a pesar de que es mucho más fácil entregarlo para apaciguar al asesor del daimyo, necesito todos los soldados disponibles para la próxima guerra ".

Su artículo decía que salió de la habitación y, tal como le había dicho. La había enviado a su muerte muchas veces. Sin embargo, Pakura se negó a morir y siempre regresó después de dejar un rastro de cadáveres desecados a su paso. Aún así, eso no impidió que su compañero Shinobi de Suna la tratara como una persona a la que se debía rechazar. Cuando terminó la guerra, ella esperaba ser entregada y ejecutada. Sin embargo, en los últimos días de la Tercera Guerra Shinobi, Kirigakure organizó un ataque descarado contra la capital de Wind Country. En el ataque, el daimyo y gran parte de su corte, incluido el padre del noble que ella había matado, han sido asesinados. Como resultado, el asunto se abandonó ya que el Cuarto Kazekage se negó a entregar un arma tan letal como Pakura. Pero eso no impidió que muchos de los shinobi de la aldea de Sand creyeran que la razón por la que el nuevo daimyo siguió recortando los fondos que le proporcionó a Suna estaba de alguna manera vinculada a su asesinato del noble. Como resultado, ella fue excluida aún más del ostracismo de sus compañeros, esto a su vez solo causó que su resentimiento hacia el cuarto Kazekage y aquellos atados a ellos crecieran y supuraran.

Todo esto pasó por la mente de Pakura mientras se agarraba el pecho desnudo mientras estaba de pie en el círculo de invocación. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado parada allí, pero al mirar por encima del hombro estaba segura de que parecía una desgraciada patética. Sintiéndose expuesta como un nervio debido a los recuerdos que preferiría olvidar, se lanzó a través de la barrera de privacidad ajustándose la ropa mientras regresaba al campamento .

Acababa de controlar sus emociones cuando entró. Al buscar un lugar aislado donde poder sentarse sola alrededor de una de las muchas hogueras, sintió cada risa y un poco de alegría cuando escuchó que el otro shinobi hablaba entre ellas fue un doloroso recordatorio de lo sola que realmente estaba. Al encontrar un fuego sin nadie a su alrededor, se sentó e intentó recuperar el calor que había estado sintiendo en los brazos del misterioso hombre. Para su consternación, no estuvo sola mientras dos de sus compañeros shinobi de Sand se unieron a ella, no es que le prestaran atención.

"Vamos, Abiru. Deja de aguantarme ", dijo uno de ellos en un susurro. "¿Esa mujer con la que te enganchaste fue tan salvaje anoche como en la ciudad de Tanzaku?"

"No, me temo que no. Resulta que era una pequeña burla de gallo. Amigo de Abiru estaba a punto de comentar cómo el joven había reclamado la última vez que se habían enganchado ella era una pantera en la cama, pero luego Abiru como si notar Pakura estaba allí para dicha primera vez, "Hablando de burla de gallos ..."

Se puso de pie irse como lo hizo su amigo, quien obviamente estaba bastante incómodo de que Abiru acabara de insultar a una persona tan peligrosa, pero Pakura debido a su reciente revivir el pasado simplemente gritó cuando se puso de pie, "¿Cómo me llamaste? "

Abiru parecía sin miedo y con una sonrisa cruel respondió: "Una burla de gallo, ya sabes el tipo de mujer que pone a un hombre enojado antes de apagarlo". Al menos así es como escuché la historia del hombre que asesinaste. Por mucho que la burla de Abiru la molestara, fue la reacción de su amigo cuando trató de alejar a su amiga mientras la miraba con miedo como si ella los mataría a ambos en cualquier momento lo que más la irritaba.

Cansada de eso, ella dijo: "Así es como lo escuchaste, ¿eh? Siempre es conveniente dejar de lado el hecho de que, sin que yo sepa, me enviaron allí para ser la puta de ese bastardo con la esperanza de que su padre aumentara los fondos que se dirigían a la aldea ".

Abiru pareció reflexionar sobre el asunto, pero luego dijo: "Bueno, cuando lo pones de esa manera, parece bastante egoísta que lo rechazaras".

"Hijo de un poco ...", gritó Pakura mientras cargaba al hombre sonriente a punto de golpearlo a mediados de la próxima semana. Pero antes de que pudiera conectarse, la agarraron por detrás. Miró por encima del hombro y vio a Temari sosteniéndola, así que le preguntó: "¿Tienes miedo de lastimar a uno de tus preciosos shinobi?"

Temari sacudió la cabeza y respondió: "No, me temo que perdería uno. Si lo golpeas, no importa cuánto se lo merezca. Me vería obligado a reprenderlo y, debido a la prohibición actual de luchar, me vería obligado a despojarlo de su condición de shinobi ".

Pakura reconoció que Temari la había salvado de cometer un grave error y perder lo único que le quedaba a lo que ella atribuía algún valor. Pero eso no le impidió apartarse violentamente del agarre de la mujer rubia y salir corriendo. Detrás de ella, podía escuchar a Temari desgarrando a Abiru, pero no pudo evitar la sensación de que habría sido mejor simplemente ceder y morir en la última gran guerra.

Naruto siguió detrás del escuadrón de Suna-nin al que estaba apegado para el ejercicio del día mientras saltaban por el bosque, aunque su mente solo estaba parcialmente enfocada en mantenerse en formación con sus compañeros shinobi. Algo que el comandante del escuadrón recogió, lo que lo hizo girar cuando el jinchuriki comenzó a caer fuera de lugar y decir: "Saca tu cabeza de las nubes, chico. Sé que nuestra inteligencia dice que esta área está limpia del enemigo, pero no quiero que me atrapen con los pantalones bajados. Así que apriétalo ".

"Roger", respondió Naruto mientras hacía lo que le dijeron, pero no sin quejarse un poco por lo bajo sobre cómo necesitaba pensar realmente en elevar su rango de genin ya que se estaba cansando de recibir órdenes de personas que probablemente podría manejar. con los dos brazos atados a la espalda. Naturalmente, aunque con todo lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de su vida, no sabía si podía encontrar el momento para aprovechar las dos oportunidades que se presentaban cada año para participar en los Exámenes Chunin.

Sin embargo, tales preocupaciones quedaron en el camino cuando sintió una punzada de culpa por preocuparse por su propia carrera, ya que sus acciones pueden haber ayudado a contribuir a la destrucción de Pakura. Él conocía su historia como lo había sido Temari, quien primero le había recomendado que intentara seducir a la kunoichi de pelo verde en primer lugar. Una vez que Maki se unió a su harén y se enteró de su plan para hacerlo, ella rápidamente estuvo de acuerdo con la idea. Por eso había hecho que Sakura comenzara a difundir el rumor del fantasma pervertido que atormentaba el destruido edificio de examen para instructores de Chunin. Sentía que la mejor manera de hacer que Pakura se abriera a la idea de unirse a él era lograr que ella se acercara a él. Pensó que sería un proceso lento, por eso ni siquiera había estado usando The Temptation's Touch sobre ella cuando ella apareció dentro del círculo de invocación la noche anterior. Creía que algo que había hecho le había hecho volver a experimentar el recuerdo doloroso de su pasado y, como resultado, no pudo controlar su ira cuando uno de sus compañeros shinobi de Suna se burló de ella.

A pesar de que su enfoque no era del cien por ciento, notó que el área en la que él y el escuadrón acababan de entrar tenía signos de una batalla reciente, y no los falsos que habían estado sucediendo en toda el área en los últimos tiempos. "Lo que sucedió aquí ... Dios mío", dijo el comandante del escuadrón con horror horrorizado al ver los restos momificados de un escuadrón formado por el shinobi Hoja y Arena.

Todos cayeron al suelo ya pesar de que era obvio que el hombre más cercano a él estaba muerto. El comandante Suna cayó de rodillas y presionó su mano contra la garganta del cadáver antes de decir: "El cuerpo está frío al tacto. Significa que ella hizo esto hace unas horas.

"¡¿Ella?!" Preguntó Naruto confundido su tono.

"Pakura obviamente", dijo el comandante con un toque de sorpresa que necesitaba explicar teniendo en cuenta el estado de los cadáveres.

Naruto se resistió antes de responder: "No hay pruebas de que ella haya tenido algo que ver con esto".

"Vamos hombre", dijo un genin Suna incluso más joven que Naruto, "Ese es el cadáver de Abiru allí. Sabía que era una mala idea que Temari los pusiera en el mismo equipo. Esa perra estaba loca. Debería haber estado encerrada hace años.

"Bien", gruñó Naruto obligado a admitir que a pesar de su declaración anterior, la evidencia no se veía bien. "Entonces vamos tras ella y veamos qué sucedió realmente. Tal vez ella necesitaba defenderse de ellos.

"Olvídalo", dijo el comandante Suna, su tono le decía a Naruto todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre lo que el hombre pensaba que eran las posibilidades de que Pakura fuera inocente. "Regresaremos a la base y si quieren perseguirla, que así sea. No me estoy enredando con ella, a menos que sea con un batallón completo de shinobi a mi espalda.

Al escuchar a los otros hombres ignorar a su camarada, Naruto sintió que su ira comenzaba a hervir al recordar haberla visto tan vulnerable la noche anterior. Mientras observaba a los otros hombres prepararse para subir a los árboles, dijo: "Lo siento, voy a tener que anularte en esto". Luego saltó en la dirección que creía que Pakura había tomado, o había sido tomado.

Mikoto entró en el bloque de celdas de un grupo de kunoichi que se había unido para crear una estructura de poder dentro de la jerarquía de la prisión. Mientras se movía hacia atrás, pudo ver la sorpresa en algunas de las caras de las mujeres ante su presencia, ya que había rechazado varias invitaciones para unirse al grupo. Al llegar al final del bloque, se encontró con el líder de la Alianza Kunoichi y con sus dos compañeros de equipo.

"Bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí?" La mujer de cabello plateado dijo sentándose en su silla y poniendo su pie sobre la mesa que estaban usando para jugar a las cartas. "Si no es el grandioso y altivo, Triple Zero. No me digas que tú y esa puta compañera están encontrando los exámenes actuales demasiado para manejarlos solos.

Mikoto le dio a la mujer una sonrisa fría cuando sus ojos se encontraron con cada uno de los ojos de las mujeres ante ella. Mirando por última vez a una kunoichi de cabello castaño que tenía una cicatriz en la garganta y tenía el número KK: uno-uno-siete-seis y estaba de pie detrás del trío Taki, se volvió a enfocar en el líder y dijo: "No, TK - nueve- cero cero…"

Los ojos de la líder de cabello plateado se entrecerraron mientras ella se inclinaba hacia adelante y dijo: "Podríamos tener que referirnos a nosotros mismos por esos números alrededor de ese cerdo Akame. Pero aquí me llamas por mi nombre.

Sonando desinteresado, Mikoto dijo: "Lo siento, nunca me molesté en aprenderlo".

Una de las compañeras de equipo Taki de la mujer de cabello plateado se crujió los nudillos amenazadoramente, pero se relajó cuando la líder de su equipo levantó la mano frente a ella mientras decía: "Relájate Tifa, no reorganicemos su rostro todavía. Obviamente ella vino aquí por una razón. Escuchemos lo que tiene que decir. La Taki-Nin hizo un gesto hacia una silla cercana antes de recostarse en la de ella mientras se presentaba a sí misma y a su equipo. "Mi nombre es Yuffie Kisaragi y mis asociados aquí son Tifa Lockhart y Aeris Gainsborough. ¿Ahora qué te lleva a mi pequeño rincón del mundo?

Agarrando la silla que le habían ofrecido, Mikoto la arrastró delante de las tres mujeres antes de tomar asiento. Mirándolos atentamente, recolectó sus pensamientos por un momento y pensando en una forma de abordar el tema dijo: "Estoy aquí para hablar sobre nuestro futuro o la falta de él".

Yuffie le sonrió antes de preguntar: "¿De qué estás hablando? La única oportunidad que tenemos para un futuro es seguir adelante con este plan de Akame ".

"Ven ahora", dijo Mikoto inclinándose hacia adelante conspirador, "Pensé que eras más inteligente que eso. Tienes que poder ver los escritos en la pared, lo que sea que haya planeado involucra a sus nuevos monstruos.

Yuffie no parecía convencida cuando dijo: "¿Cómo sabes eso, un poco de información privilegiada de tu nuevo amigo?"

"Apenas", dijo Mikoto, su tono lo hizo sonar como si la sugerencia la hubiera insultado, "Soy plenamente consciente de que está informando sobre mí a su maestro". Sentada en su silla, la Uchiha con una burla agregó: "Sabes qué, olvídalo. Tal vez fue una tontería por mi parte pensar que querías salir de aquí. Si realmente crees que Akame tiene tus mejores intereses en el corazón, sigue siguiéndolo, hasta el punto en que una de sus pequeñas mascotas te rasgue la garganta ".

Mikoto pudo ver que al menos sus palabras parecían tener algún efecto sobre los dos compañeros de equipo de Yuffie y el shinobi de la Niebla detrás de ellos. Sin embargo, no vio ninguna preocupación en Yuffie, algo que le dijo que podría haber cometido un error al acercarse a la mujer para una alianza. No dejó que la preocupación llegara a su rostro, y sintió que algunas de sus preocupaciones se desvanecían con un pequeño resquicio de incertidumbre en el rostro de la mujer mayor mientras miraba a sus dos subordinados. Consciente de que se preocupaba mucho por ellos, Mikoto pensó que solo estaba presentando un frente fuerte.

Yuffie pareció sopesar sus opciones antes con un asentimiento que expresaba que era de la opinión de que el Uchiha no estaría perdiendo el tiempo y dijo: "Muy bien, digamos que estoy interesado en una libertad condicional temprana. ¿Qué me hace creer que puedes cumplirlo mejor que el hombre que dirige el lugar?

"Teóricamente hablando, por supuesto, digamos que en otra vida una mujer sabía una o dos cosas sobre los sellos utilizados para controlar nuestro chakra. Digamos también que en el transcurso de su estadía en la prisión ha visto las señales con las manos de que los guardias solían encender y apagar el sello ... "

" Lo que no nos sirve de nada ", Yuffie interrumpió," porque su chakra está apagado con el resto de los nuestros, e incluso si no fuera así, no habría nada que impidiera que los guardias simplemente reactivaran los sellos después de que ella los apagó ".

Mikoto esbozó una sonrisa tensa que sugería que sabía que Yuffie no, pero en lugar de hacer que la otra mujer preguntara lo compartió diciendo: "Hay algo para evitar eso. Ves las señales de mano se pueden cambiar. No sería tan disuasivo si algún shinobi externo simplemente aprendiera los signos de las manos para apagar los sellos. Antes de que nos pidieran que nos uniéramos a la rebelión, cambiarían los signos durante los controles mensuales que recibiríamos en la enfermería. Pero desde que llegaron aquí, esos controles se han detenido y, por lo tanto, se han mantenido igual, ya que se cambiaron a las señales manuales actuales durante el primer chequeo que recibe cada nuevo iniciado en la trama de Akame. Esto es para que todos nuestros sellos de restricción de chakra reaccionen al mismo conjunto de signos de mano ... "

Podía ver que Yuffie y los demás estaban interesados, pero la mujer de cabello plateado señaló: "Todavía no nos has dicho cómo obtendrías acceso a tu chakra el tiempo suficiente para cambiar los signos de las manos. Incluso si lo hiciste durante uno de nuestros ejercicios de entrenamiento, los guardias sabrían que algo pasaba tan pronto como terminara el ejercicio ".

Mikoto hizo una pausa mientras consideraba si decirle o no a la kunoichi Taki sobre la capacidad de Seven de aprovechar aún un poco de su chakra incluso con el sello encendido. Sin embargo, algo la detuvo y le hizo decir: "No creo que sea prudente revelar todos mis secretos cuando ni siquiera me has dicho si firmarías".

Yuffie se encogió de hombros, y mirando si estaba a punto de volver a centrarse en el juego de cartas que la llegada de Mikoto había interrumpido, dijo: "Entonces parece que estamos en un punto muerto, porque todo lo que he escuchado es una teoría encantadora". Pero, ¿cómo puede pedirme que inicie sesión, cuando ni siquiera puede demostrar que puede hacer la parte más crucial?

Consciente de que el riesgo que había tomado no podía deshacerse en este cruce, Mikoto sonrió fríamente y dijo: "Si es una prueba que necesitas, encuéntrame en el área de la cocina después de que se apaguen las luces". De pie y sin esperar el reconocimiento de Yuffie de que vendría, Mikoto regresó a su celda para ver cómo resultaría el dado que acababa de lanzar.

Seven frunció el ceño mientras miraba el escarabajo de roca que había creado para comunicarse con Mikoto. Sin saber cuál era el recado, la Uchiha había dicho que necesitaba correr, lo que retrasaría su sesión habitual de planificación nocturna. Comenzó a preocuparse ya que ahora pasaban varias horas cuando generalmente hablaban y no podía pensar en nada que la demorara tanto. Su preocupación derivaba del hecho de que, aunque había sido mal visto atacar a cualquiera de los otros reclusos fuera del entrenamiento, desde que Animal Curse Mark había sido entregado a la mayoría de los prisioneros, esa regla parecía haber quedado en el camino. Lo peor era que, dado que Akame no había hecho nada a los pocos atrapados que intentaban imponerse a los hombres o mujeres que aún no lo habían recibido, los ataques habían aumentado.

Ella cortó su chakra con el escarabajo de piedra en su mano haciendo que se desmoronara y decidió ir en busca de Mikoto. Mientras se abría camino a través de su bloque de celdas, podía escuchar a la gente roncando con satisfacción o haciendo los gemidos y gruñidos de aquellos que se perdían por placer. Al entrar en el pasillo que conectaba con varios de los otros bloques de celdas, estaba tratando de decidir qué camino tomar cuando vio que una sombra se despegaba de la pared. Inmediatamente reconoció a la kunoichi Kirigakure que la había liberado por primera vez de su celda de aislamiento después de haberse unido al complot de Akame.

No le hizo caso, ya que fuera de las pocas veces en que se enfrentaron durante el entrenamiento, no hubo altercados entre ellos. Eso, además, la mujer nunca la consideró del tipo sediento de sangre; ella solo se imaginó que la mujer estaba haciendo mandados para el líder de la Alianza Kunoichi. Acababa de decidirse por la dirección que iba a tomar cuando, para su sorpresa, la kunoichi se topó con ella y murmuró: "Lo siento, mi mente estaba en otra parte".

Lo que impidió que Seven disparara una repugnante réplica fue que sintió algo presionándose en su mano. La Bijuu la observó irse un momento más y se dio cuenta de que las cámaras estaban por todas partes en el pasillo dirigiéndose a su celda. Desdoblando el papel que le habían dado, leyó en silencio: "Mikoto vino a nosotros con un plan para escapar. Sin embargo, Yuffie ya había hecho un trato con Akame y la llevaron al nivel de castigo. Si eres su amiga como creo, por favor sálvala y cuando escapes, llévame contigo. Solo deseo mi libertad y no deseo participar en este complot ".

Seven se hundió en su cama cuando sintió que sus piernas se debilitaban. Se sorprendió al descubrir que su primera preocupación era Mikoto; Sin embargo, pronto las implicaciones de lo que le habían dado la golpearon. No tenía dudas de que la nota contenía la verdad sobre dónde habían llevado a su amiga. Pero de lo que no estaba segura era de si esperaba o no fumarla como traidora. "Mierda, qué debo hacer", pensó para sí misma. Consideró llamar a Kiyomi, pero dudaba que pudiera obtener una respuesta.

Se levantó y comenzó a pasear su celular tratando de encontrar algo que pudiera hacer para salvar a Mikoto y a ella misma. Sin embargo, sin acceso a su chakra, se dio cuenta de que patéticamente era poco lo que podía. Ella comenzó a sentirse mareada y colocó su mano sobre su estómago para calmarlo. En ese momento fue golpeada con una sensación de claridad de que, aunque probablemente no pueda salvarlos a ambos, al menos podría salvar a uno de ellos. Abrió su camisa y canalizó el pequeño chakra que poseía en el sello oculto en su estómago. El sello diseñado por el escarabajo apareció y, después de haberlo estudiado detenidamente durante su período de aislamiento, sabía que aunque podría deshacer las salvaguardas que Kiyomi puso en la fórmula para evitar que ella acceda a su chakra Bijuu. Al manipularlo, alertaría a su hermana de que estaba tratando de hacerlo.

Seven sintió una pequeña sonrisa triste tirar de la esquina de sus labios y sintió que si así era como terminaba su existencia, se alegraba de que fuera por una razón desinteresada. También sintió que si su padre estaba mirando, estaría orgulloso.

Presionando su mano sobre su estómago, intentó modificar el sello y casi de inmediato su cuerpo colapsó como si fuera una marioneta cuyas cuerdas habían sido cortadas. La respuesta de Kiyomi fue inmediata cuando apareció en la celda y, para sorpresa de Seven, lo que pudo ver en la cara del pelirrojo fue preocupación. "Eres un tonto", dijo en pánico, aunque su voz baja hizo que Seven se diera cuenta de que sabía que gritar atraería la atención que ninguno de los dos quería. Mientras ayudaba a su compañero Bijuu a sentarse, Kiyomi continuó reprendiéndola mientras decía: "Te dije exactamente lo que sucedería si intentas manipular el sello".

Seven asintió débilmente cuando sintió que su conciencia se desvanecía, pero sonrió suavemente, conmovida por la preocupación que Kiyomi estaba mostrando por ella. "Era la única forma de llamar tu atención. Sé que de alguna manera aprendiste que no estaba siendo completamente honesto sobre cuán lejos me he infiltrado en el grupo de Akame. Las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos mientras continuaba: "Siento mucho haberte lastimado nuevamente. Sé que no lo merezco, pero por favor perdóname ".

"No hables, déjame arreglar esto". Pero Seven trató de hablar, independientemente de que Bijuu, de nueve colas, dijera: "Shhh, tranquilo", y luego procedió a colocar su mano sobre el estómago de su hermana. Ella canalizó chakra a la punta de sus dedos y comenzó a dibujar sobre el sello. El sello se transformó de un escarabajo normal en una copia en miniatura del cuerpo original de Seven Bijuu.

Para Seven, los efectos fueron inmediatos, ya que en un momento todo se oscurecía y en el siguiente poder crudo corría por sus venas. Seven bajó la mirada hacia su estómago y vio que el sello se había desvanecido por completo ahora que su tarea se había completado. Levantó la vista para ver a sus hermanas que los ojos verdes estaban llorosos y sorprendida no pudo evitar preguntar: "¿Por qué?"

Kiyomi ahuecó su mejilla mientras respondía: "Porque eres mi hermana y no debería haberte puesto en una posición en la que pensabas que estaba tan en tu contra como las personas a las que te pedí que vigilaras".

Los ojos de Bijuu de siete colas comenzaron a ponerse llorosos, pero al recordar lo que había provocado su acción desesperada salió disparada de los brazos de Kiyomi cuando dijo: "Nosotros ... tenemos que darnos prisa". Esos bastardos podrían estar convirtiéndola en una de sus bestias o peor, incluso mientras hablamos.

"Cálmate Chomei", dijo Kiyomi tratando de recordarle a su hermana su necesidad de silencio.

"Por favor llámame Siete," dijo distraídamente Bijuu de cabello castaño mientras tomaba algunas respiraciones relajantes. Una vez que estuvo centrada, Seven expuso todo lo que había sucedido recientemente antes de reiterar: "Tenemos que ayudarla ... es mi amiga y si esta nota es una trampa, significa que no me ha dado por vencida".

"Lo prometo", dijo Kiyomi dando un paso delante de su hermana y comenzó a abrocharse la camisa. "Sin embargo, lo que esta situación requiere de su discreción".

"Discreción, incluso mientras hablamos ..."

"Siete, puedo entender tu preocupación, pero si actúas precipitadamente, todo lo que puedes hacer es condenarte a ti mismo junto con ella", advirtió Kiyomi. "Danzou la ha mantenido viva tanto tiempo y no preveo ninguna razón para que eso cambie, ya que todo lo que me dijiste nunca estuvo realmente interesada en seguir su plan. Dudo que ninguno de los dos haya pensado que eso cambiaría, así que ... "

Al ver a dónde iba Kiyomi con su lógica, Seven terminó:" Entonces, es probable que en el futuro inmediato no le llegue ningún daño. Pero, ¿cuánto tiempo le tomará estar listo para moverse? Porque incluso si necesita el permiso de Danzou para hacerle algo a Mikoto, es posible que Akame no tarde tanto en conseguirlo ".

Kiyomi tomó la mano de Seven y comenzó a dibujar otro sello en la palma de la mano. Su hermana la miró confundida, lo que provocó que la pelirroja dijera: "Oh, creo que descubrirás que estamos bastante preparados ahora y no me preocuparía demasiado que Akame tenga tiempo para supervisar a Mikoto". Creo que lo encontrarás mañana, tendrá que lidiar con cosas mucho más urgentes ". Kiyomi luego le contó a su hermana lo que había planeado, así como el papel de Bijuu de siete colas en él.

Estaba oscuro afuera cuando Pakura comenzó a recuperar la conciencia. No estaba segura de su entorno, no era que estuvieran estacionarias, ya que estaba atada a algo que se movía a un gran ritmo. A través de la bruma, oyó una voz que decía: "Ya estaríamos de vuelta en casa, San, si nos llevaras allí".

"También sería más fácil detectarnos con cualquier persecución, Ni", fue la respuesta. No es que Pakura escuchara cuando escuchar la voz de la mujer le hizo recordar cómo terminó atada al canino de aspecto blindado.

Después de una noche de pensar en la persona en la que se estaba convirtiendo, Pakura había estado considerando agradecer a Temari por intervenir para evitar que golpeara a Abiru. Sin embargo, eso casi se fue por la ventana cuando supo a la mañana siguiente que la pondrían en el mismo escuadrón que el bastardo. La única gracia salvadora que sintió al enterarse de eso, fue que su equipo se uniría con otro para completar un objetivo compartido y que Naruto era parte del otro equipo.

/ Sin embargo, mientras su equipo viajaba a donde se encontraría con el de Naruto, estaba teniendo pensamientos serios de asegurarse de que Abiru no viera caer otra noche. Esto fue porque mientras viajaban, el hombre continuamente hacía comentarios sarcásticos que probaban su resolución de no usar su límite de línea de sangre para silenciar los comentarios para siempre.

/ Para su sorpresa, el comandante del escuadrón pidió un alto después de un comentario particularmente mordaz y de pie en la rama de un árbol girada para señalar a Abiru mientras decía: "Cállate. No piense por un momento que no informaré su comportamiento al Capitán Temari. Honestamente, si yo fuera ella, te habría matado una milla o dos atrás.

/ Abiru sonrió al comandante del escuadrón antes de responder: "¿Qué te hace pensar que estarás informando algo?"

/ El comandante, al igual que todos los demás en el escuadrón instantáneamente se pusieron en guardia al saber que las palabras de Abiru no eran solo una amenaza. Aun así, antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, una criatura como serpiente apareció del dosel de hojas sobre el comandante y le mordió profundamente el cuello. Lo levantó de la rama en la que había estado parado y ante la conmocionada repulsión de todos, comenzó a momificar a medida que se retiraban los fluidos de su cuerpo. La serpiente arrojó el cuerpo del comandante antes de retroceder hacia el dosel de hojas solo para que un hombre cayera y ocupara el lugar donde el comandante acababa de estar.

/ Pakura mientras el ranking jounin rápidamente se hacía cargo gritando al único miembro que quedaba fuera de Abiru que obviamente estaba trabajando con el enemigo, "Sal de aquí. ¡Informe esto al Capitán Temari o Asuma!

/ "¿Y tú?" Preguntó el genin de la hoja, aunque ella podía decir que todo lo que realmente quería hacer era seguir su orden.

/ "No te preocupes, estaré bien".

/ El genin asintió, y saltó hacia el campamento principal, pero solo lo hizo unos metros antes de que otro hombre, que parecía una copia exacta del primero en aparecer, excepto que tenía tres tatuajes de rectángulo púrpura en la frente, se arrebató el genin en el aire agarrándolo por la cara. Sostuvo al niño que luchaba con facilidad cuando dijo: "Lo siento, pero para que nuestro plan funcione es imperativo que tu escuadrón muera aquí y parezca que eres el asesino". Dicho esto, arrojó la genina de la Hoja al hombre con el único tatuaje rectangular de color púrpura en la frente, cuyo brazo se transformó en la serpiente antes de lanzarse hacia adelante y arrebató la genina del aire.

/"¡No!" Pakura gritó mientras intentaba salvar al joven, sin embargo, Abiru eligió ese momento para atacar obligándola a saltar. La kunoichi Suna retrocedió en la rama sobre la que aterrizó cuando Abiru continuó presionando su ataque balanceando su kunai salvajemente hacia ella. Doblándose casi a la mitad cuando el hombre intentó enterrarlo en su pecho, ella lo pateó atrapándolo en la barbilla y luego volteándose para ponerse de pie nuevamente. Cargó hacia adelante formando una pequeña bola de fuego en su mano, que enterró en su pecho. Ella lo pateó de la rama cuando él comenzó a fumar y a marchitarse, pero para su sorpresa después de que su rostro se estrelló contra el tronco de un árbol cercano, quedó un líquido azul plateado mientras el cuerpo continuaba cayendo al suelo.

/ El líquido creció y cambió hasta que una mujer pálida pero hermosa se quedó mirándola mientras estaba de pie en el tronco del árbol. "No había terminado de usar esa forma", dijo la mujer de cabello castaño mientras vestía la misma sonrisa que Abiru había lucido recientemente. Entendiendo que esta era la verdadera persona que había estado presionando sus botones últimamente; Pakura saltó de la rama del árbol para aterrizar en el mismo tronco que la mujer y comenzó a atacarla mientras varios de los soles en miniatura que representaban a su Kekkei Genkai se arremolinaban a su alrededor. Sin embargo, Pakura se vio obligada a abandonar su ataque, cuando los gemelos decidieron intervenir.

/ Ichi habiendo terminado de drenar el genin, descartó al niño y luego apuntó su brazo de serpiente hacia Pakura. La cabeza de la serpiente abrió la boca y dos cabezas de serpiente más salieron disparadas, que a su vez abrieron la boca. El proceso se repitió varias veces hasta que parecía haber cientos de ellos. Pakura los evitó mientras trataban de capturarla y muchos de ellos la extrañaron para enterrarse en el tronco del árbol. Alejándose, aterrizó en el suelo y arrojó un kunai explosivo que impactó la rama debajo de los pies de Ichi. El hombre saltó, pero aún estaba atrapado en la explosión que lo arrojó al bosque.

/ Un gruñido atrajo su atención, causando que Pakura girara hacia el sonido para revelar que Ni había usado el tiempo que Ichi la compró para convocar a sus caninos blindados. Las dos criaturas se tensaron cuando trajeron la lanza como protuberancias de sus espaldas en línea con ella, que luego se lanzó hacia adelante. Pakura logró deslizarse a través de los proyectiles y envió dos de sus soles hacia ellos. Las bestias saltaron antes de que su jutsu pudiera conectarse causando que uno golpeara un árbol que se marchitó y murió y el otro golpeó el suelo, lo que provocó que la hierba se volviera marrón al marchitarse.

/ Pakura estaba a punto de enviar otro de sus soles después de la convocatoria blindada más cercana. Pero se vio obligada a saltar de nuevo a los árboles cuando un látigo crujió donde estaba parada. Aterrizándose, dirigió su ira hacia la kunoichi que empuñaba el látigo y le dijo: "No tendremos nada de eso ahora. No puedo dejar que lastimes a los preciosos cachorros de mamá.

/ Pakura estaba a punto de replicar, pero algo pasó por su rostro justo cuando el sol se borró. Al levantar la vista, vio una gran criatura acorazada con forma de pájaro que, al batir su ala, envió más plumas hacia la tierra. Estos, junto con los que ya habían completado el viaje, explotaron repentinamente envolviendo el área que Pakura ocupa actualmente .

Eso fue lo último que Pakura recordó antes de encontrarse en su situación actual. "¿A dónde me llevas?" Preguntó levantando la cabeza lo mejor que pudo ya que sus manos estaban atadas a sus pies alrededor del torso del canino blindado que estaba montando.

El grupo se detuvo ante una gran puerta que, desde el terreno circundante, supuso que estaba en la base de alguna cadena montañosa. Los dos hombres la ignoraron, pero Ni se volvió para mirarla cuando la puerta se abrió para decir: "No arruinemos la sorpresa. Pero después de que pasemos por las próximas dos puertas, se le otorgará el gran honor de ser parte de algo especial ".

"Creo que voy a pasar", respondió Pakura.

"Qué pena, pero me temo que realmente tendremos que insistir. ¿Además a qué tienes que volver? No hay nadie y nada allí para ti. Bueno, excepto por la vida de un ninja desaparecido, ya que no creo que nadie vaya a dudar de que fuiste responsable de matar a esos shinobi que formaron tu escuadrón. No después de la exhibición que hiciste contigo mismo anoche. Ni bajó su rostro justo frente al de Pakura mientras agregaba sarcásticamente, "Dudo que alguien vaya a buscarte tampoco. Suna probablemente se da cuenta de que es mejor limpiarte las manos.

"Pakura!" Una voz gritó y la Suno Kunoichi, aunque igual de sorprendida, tomó una medida de satisfacción al ver la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Ni.

San miró hacia atrás y solo vio a un solo shinobi vestido de naranja que ordenó: "Trata con él".

"Con mucho gusto", respondió Ichi mientras sus dos compañeros de equipo junto con el atado Pakura entraron por la puerta que comenzó a cerrarse detrás de ellos.

Pakura mantuvo sus ojos pegados al joven mientras se acercaba más y más. Aunque no estaba segura de por qué, sintió una sensación de felicidad de que su rescatadora sería él. Las puertas se cerraron proyectando la cueva en la que habían entrado en la oscuridad, pero cuando los sonidos de la batalla los alcanzaron, sintió una pequeña luz de esperanza comenzar a iluminar su camino.

Capítulo siguiente: Pakura: Parte II


	35. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 35

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de Naruto. Además, como esta es una historia de limón y está destinada a aquellos lo suficientemente mayores como para leerla en función de dónde viven.

Capítulo 35 Objetivo: Pakura: Parte II

Mikoto se despertó después de ser traicionada por Yuffie para encontrarse atada a una mesa. Por el calor opresivo se dio cuenta de que estaba en el nivel de castigo, y comenzó a temer que la Marca de Maldición Animal le hubiera sido aplicada mientras estaba inconsciente. Pero una fuente improbable tranquilizó su mente cuando Akame, al darse cuenta de que estaba consciente, dijo: "No, aún no te hemos modificado. Antes de continuar con ese paso, pensé que era prudente que primero charlemos un poco ".

Mikoto esbozó una sonrisa fría y despreocupada cuando respondió: "Pensé que a estas alturas Akame ya se habría enterado de que no soy de las que hablan".

Akame no parecía divertido mientras respondía mientras presionaba un botón que trazaba la mesa de horizontal a vertical, "Divertido, habría pensado ..."

Mikoto lo interrumpió cuando la mesa completó su viaje y al ver que estaban solos comentó: "¿Dónde está? tu pequeño perro faldero? Supuse que ella estaría aquí.

Una expresión de ira apareció en el rostro de Akame ante su interrupción. Ocultando su molestia, dijo: "Supongo que estás hablando de Seven. Bueno ya ves que la cosa es. No estoy seguro de poder confiar más en ella. Por lo tanto, voy a tener que eliminarla. Ella proporcionará un último servicio útil para probar realmente a mis hombres. Estoy seguro de que una vez que se dé cuenta de que no va a salir con vida del entrenamiento matutino, presentará un espectáculo espectacular ".

Mikoto sabía que Akame podría estar probándola para ver si Seven había participado en el complot de jailbreak que los Uchiha le habían mencionado a Yuffie. Por lo tanto, encogiéndose de hombros lo mejor que pudo debido a las correas, dijo despectivamente: "Oh, bueno. Supongo que solo tendrá que aprender que la traición viene con la vida ".

Los ojos de Mikoto se endurecieron cuando Akame respondió con una risita divertida: "Supongo que lo sabrías, considerando la familia de la que vienes. Aún así, si realmente no te importa su destino o si estás actuando, no importa. Lord Danzou y yo hemos llegado demasiado lejos para dejar que todo se desmorone por una kunoichi, incluso por una tan excepcional como ella.

Mikoto mantuvo la preocupación que sentía por su rostro y voz cuando preguntó: "Entonces, ¿por qué perdonarme?"

Akame se rió de nuevo con diversión mientras respondía: "Me he hecho esa pregunta muchas veces. Sin embargo, finalmente creo que sé la respuesta de por qué Danzou te mantiene cerca. No eres excepcional, pero acabas de tener la suerte de ser raro. Piensa en ti mismo como una especie en peligro de extinción, pero no creo que eso sea suficiente para mantenerte vivo si no fuera por la conexión que compartes con Sasuke ".

Mikoto entendió exactamente a qué se dirigía el alcaide de la prisión cuando dijo: "Mangekyō Sharingan, esperas abrirlo en Sasuke haciendo que él y yo peleemos para que cuando me mate ..."

"No del todo", interrumpió Akame, "creemos que ya lo desbloqueó cuando mató a tu otro hijo", Akame vio una expresión de sorpresa, sorpresa y dolor en su rostro tan encantado que había logrado romper su calmado exterior, dijo , "No lo sabías. ¿Que estoy diciendo? Por supuesto que no lo hiciste. Sin embargo, es extraño, teniendo en cuenta que Itachi hundió una espada en tu pecho, habría imaginado que escuchar su muerte generaría una emoción más alegre en ti ".

Luchando contra las lágrimas, Mikoto dijo: "¿Qué entenderías de eso? Itachi amaba el pueblo de la hoja; merecía más que ser perseguido como un ninja desaparecido.

"Probablemente lo habría conseguido", respondió Akame, "si solo hubiera seguido sus órdenes. Irónico, ¿no crees? Lo único que amaba más que a la aldea era lo que lo mató.

Mikoto miró al hombre deseando poder usar el fuego negro de Amaterasu para reducirlo a cenizas. "Entonces, dado que Konoha tiene el Mangekyō Sharingan, mi utilidad ha terminado".

"Quizás lo sería si tuviéramos el Mangekyō Sharingan. Sin embargo, tristemente pobre, Sasuke decidió abandonar la aldea para perseguir su deseo de matar a Itachi. Akame se rió entre dientes mientras decía: "Si Itachi no hubiera tenido mala suerte, entonces no habría tenido suerte en absoluto. Y ahí es donde entras, querida. Creo que te enviaremos después de ese pequeño traidor y lo matarás para desbloquear el Mangekyō Sharingan para el uso del Señor Danzou. Ya sea que él te permita mantener esos ojos o simplemente quitártelos de la cabeza, quién puede decirlo.

"Estás más delirante de lo que pensaba si crees que te ayudaré".

Akame sacudió la cabeza claramente divertido por su desafío mientras caminaba alrededor de la mesa. "¿Qué te hace pensar que tienes elección? Yuffie me ha dicho que creías que los medios para controlar este ejército de degenerados mentían dentro de la Marca de Maldición Animal. Estabas parcialmente en lo correcto. Akame se detuvo frente a ella después de completar su circuito alrededor de la mesa para continuar, "La verdad es que debido a los instintos bestiales que desata la marca de maldición, los hace mucho más fáciles de controlar". Akame levantó su parche y mostró que debajo del trozo de tela residía un Sharingan, "Especialmente con esta pequeña belleza. Realmente es un notable Kekkei Genkai. Casi puedo ver por qué Uchiha tenía un chip en tu hombro. Me han dicho que este ojo en particular perteneció a tu querido esposo.

Mikoto dejó de escuchar mientras Aakme describía cómo solo sabían de él debido a sus susurros febriles. Comenzó a recordar cómo llegó a su casa después de que Itachi la apuñaló por la espalda para encontrar a un hombre enmascarado parado sobre su esposo. A pesar de sus heridas, había logrado alejarlo probablemente solo por su sorpresa al encontrar un sobreviviente. Ella se derrumbó segundos después y él probablemente la habría acabado si no fuera por la llegada de las operaciones negras de Anbu. Cuando irrumpieron en su habitación, todo lo que encontraron fue a ella y a su esposo, y sin darse cuenta de la verdad de la masacre, la llevaron al hospital. Pero, cuando su supervivencia llegó a los oídos de Danzou, pronto se encontró dentro de los muros de la Prisión de Máxima Seguridad de la Hoja.

"En cualquier caso", continuó Akame sin darse cuenta de que ella lo desconectaba, "pronto serás uno de nuestros pequeños soldados perfectos y obedientes". Lamentablemente, ahora que el hombre responsable de redescubrir el proceso de aplicación de la marca ha regresado a Sea Country, me temo que aquellos a quienes les enseñó el proceso simplemente no son tan buenos y, como resultado, parece que el proceso es bastante doloroso ". Akame presionó un botón causando que comenzara un goteo intravenoso que Mikoto podía sentir que estaba tratando de adormecerla. El director de la prisión sonrió sombríamente mientras decía: "Pero hasta que obtenga permiso para continuar, quédate aquí y duerme el sueño de los condenados".

Incapaz de luchar contra los químicos que la someten, Mikoto pensó en su amiga Kushina y se preguntó cómo sus vidas habían terminado tan diferentes de lo que habían soñado. Sin embargo, la consoló la idea de que quizás pronto se uniría a sus amigos y familiares en la otra vida, incluso cuando se disculpó con Kushina por no poder proteger a su hijo. Sin embargo, no estaba sorprendida de haber fallado ya que Akame ya había demostrado que era incapaz de proteger a su propia familia.

Tsunade se acercaba al campamento principal flanqueado por Yuugao y Koharu cuando el sol salió detrás de ellos. Con esta última siendo apartada para aparecer como la anciana que había sido antes de convertirse en una de las amantes de Naruto. Sin embargo, podían sentir la presencia de otro miembro del rebaño de Naruto bloqueando su camino. Al ver a dicha mujer, Tsunade hizo un gesto hacia adelante con las otras dos mujeres que asintieron y pasaron a ambos lados de Ino mientras el Hokage se detenía en la rama opuesta al Yamanaka.

"Ino", dijo Tsunade con un breve gesto, "¿Qué es? En caso de que se te haya escapado, estoy bastante ocupado.

Ino frunció el ceño a su compañera rubia antes de responder: "Tanto Temari como Asuma se han negado a enviar ayuda después de Naruto. Ambos me dicen que usted fue quien emitió esa orden.

"Yo hice…"

"¿Por qué?", Espetó Ino enojado, "Él está afuera frente a Dios sabe qué y ni siquiera te importa lo suficiente como para enviar ..."

"Eso es suficiente", ladró Tsunade enojado. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto me está destrozando que no puedo enviar a nadie? ¿No se te ha ocurrido que preferiría tomar esta Fuerza de entrenamiento y marchar después de Naruto?

"Entonces, ¿por qué no?" Ino dijo que su voz sonaba acusadora, al menos para los oídos de Tsunade.

La Hokage golpeó su puño contra el tronco del árbol mientras bajaba la cabeza, proyectando una sombra sobre sus ojos mientras trataba de contener su ira. Cuando levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de Ino, la joven kunoichi pudo ver una ira ardiente allí. Estaba a punto de disculparse cuando Tsunade dijo con voz fría y serena: "Te olvidas de ti mismo. He sentido el dolor que intentas evitar. La razón por la que no marcho tras él es porque él nunca me perdonaría por olvidar mis deberes como Hokage. Dices que quieres que Naruto deje de ser imprudente y que deje de tomar lo que consideras oportunidades innecesarias ". Tsunade respiró hondo antes de decir: "Crees que eso te convierte en el que más se preocupa por él. Pero para mí, Ino, eso te convierte en el más egoísta.

Ino jadeó por las palabras del Hokage. Estaba a punto de responder con enojo, pero ante el tono tranquilo de Tsunade mientras continuaba, el Yamanaka descubrió que el fuego de su ira había sido suprimido. "No hay nada que prefiera hacer que encerrar a Naruto en una torre donde sé que estará protegido. Pero eso no es amor. Ese sería yo egoístamente tratando de proteger mi propio corazón. Naruto nunca ocultó su deseo de convertirse en Hokage y el deber de un Hokage es proteger a todos los que lo necesitan. No solo aquellos a quienes ama y cuida. Temes que eso significa que podrías perderlo y que es válido. Pero si pudieras convencerlo de que dejara de arriesgarse por extraños, con el mismo desprecio insensible por su propia seguridad que lo haría con sus amigos, entonces Ino, creo que descubrirías que perderías lo que te hizo amarlo en el primer lugar."

Ino no sabía cómo responder, por lo que Tsunade saltó de la rama en la que se encontraba para aterrizar al lado del Yamanaka y suavemente colocó una mano sobre su hombro mientras decía: "También me destruiría si Naruto muriera porque no pude" t enviar ayuda. Pero sé que él querría que nuestras fuerzas aquí protegieran a la gente de Konoha ".

Ino asintió con la cabeza pero abrazó sus hombros cuando sintió un escalofrío atravesarla cuando dijo: "No sé si puedo continuar en una relación con él sabiendo que se va a lanzar de cabeza a cada situación".

Tsunade inclinó la cabeza al comprender que para algunas personas era difícil preocuparse por el tipo de personas que corrían en la dirección de la que otras personas huían. Saltó para llegar al campamento principal dejando a Ino con sus pensamientos, y estaba segura de que eventualmente la joven kunoichi llegaría a comprender que incluso si ella se mantenía alejada de Naruto. De ninguna manera disminuiría el dolor que sentiría si le sucediera lo peor al joven que había encontrado un lugar en su corazón.

Temari se acercó a Asuma cuando se acercaron a Tsunade, quien estaba vestida con la chaqueta antibalas Konoha y el uniforme de un shinobi preparado para la batalla, al entrar en el campamento principal. No se sorprendió cuando el hombre que nunca había visto sin sus cigarrillos característicos dijo: "Señora Tsunade, los escuadrones han rodeado la prisión y los clones de Katsuyu han sido divididos entre ellos. ¿Ahora quizás nos dirás de qué se trata?

La Hokage esbozó una sonrisa sombría cuando respondió: "Sería un placer". Luego levantó otro clon de su convocatoria y comenzó a hablar. Consciente de que su voz estaba siendo escuchada por varios escuadrones compuestos por el shinobi de Leaf y Sand, ella dijo: "¿Puedo llamar su atención? Permítanme decir primero que aquellos de ustedes que han participado en este gran experimento pueden no estar conscientes de esto, pero ahora son parte de la historia. Oh, los shinobi de varias aldeas han trabajado juntos antes, pero nunca en tiempos de paz y nunca una aldea se ha convertido en otra cuando una debilidad potencial ha sido expuesta como lo hemos hecho hoy ".

Temari pudo ver las diversas miradas confusas de la multitud de shinobi sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de la prisión. Aunque no se dio cuenta al principio, ella misma se sorprendió al saber que Kiyomi siempre había tenido la intención de que Suna tuviera un papel en el desmantelamiento de la amenaza que representaba la prisión. Siempre había pensado que de alguna manera se encargarían de eso sin que el mundo exterior supiera la verdad. Pero cuando escuchó que Tsunade continuaba y se dio cuenta de que algunos de los Suna-nin aún en el campamento principal confiaban en ellos lo suficiente como para ayudar a resolver un problema que aún no sabían, no pudo evitarlo. fue la manera perfecta de borrar cualquiera de las cicatrices sobrantes de la invasión Sound-Sand.

Al volver a ver a Tsunade, escuchó: "Lo único que lamento es que no haya estado al frente de ustedes desde el principio en cuanto a cuál es la verdadera misión de The Training Force desde el principio. Sin embargo, Gaara y Temari solo me habían asegurado que cuando llegara el momento, el Shinobi de la Arena estaría listo para estar con sus amigos y aliados en la Hoja. Ahora deben preguntarse, ¿de qué está hablando? Tsunade respiró hondo y luego dijo: "Hace varios meses nos llamó la atención que crecía una amenaza justo debajo de nuestras narices. Mientras hablamos, se está gestando una rebelión dentro de los muros de la Prisión de Máxima Seguridad de la Hoja. Teniendo en cuenta que se suponía que la instalación que alberga esta amenaza era una que la protegía, no estaba segura de a dónde recurrir ya que comenzaba a ver enemigos en todas partes. Afortunadamente para mí, Hay una persona a la que siento que puedo recurrir sin importar la crisis y, a pesar de que a veces se me conoce como el nudillo hiperactivo número uno de Leaf Village. Siempre ha sido capaz de encontrar el camino más claro a través de los obstáculos que se le presentan en su camino ".

Temari sintió una sonrisa tirar de sus labios y estaba segura de que era una acción reflejada en los rostros de algunas otras mujeres. El discurso de Tsunade continuó cuando el Hokage dijo: "Aunque no sabía que la amenaza que propuse era real. Sin dudarlo un segundo, me dijo, bueno, solo pediría ayuda a mis amigos en la arena ". Aunque no es exactamente cierto, Temari supuso que lo entendió.

"Ese joven actualmente está persiguiendo enemigos no solo de Suna y Konoha, sino también de las aldeas shinobi restantes de los cinco grandes países elementales. Acabamos de recibir la noticia de que Kumogakure también ha experimentado un secuestro como el que ocurrió ayer. Si bien sé que algunos pueden creer lo contrario que este incidente con Pakura es un secuestro. Tenemos buena autoridad de que tanto Kirigakure como Iwagakure también han perdido shinobi recientemente debido a misteriosos ataques. Por lo tanto, te pido que dejes ese asunto a un shinobi de la Hoja mientras te pedimos tu ayuda para ayudarnos a poner nuestra casa en orden ".

Naruto después de haber tratado con Ichi miró sorprendido al clon de Katsuyu montado en su hombro al enterarse de que las personas que habían secuestrado a Pakura también habían atacado en otras aldeas. No estaba seguro de cómo el pequeño clon babosa lo había alcanzado, pero estaba contento de que Tsunade lo hubiera enviado para informarle que iba a tener que lidiar solo con la amenaza. Entendió por qué, naturalmente, ya que necesitarían todos los shinobi disponibles para asegurarse de que los prisioneros no salieran de la prisión, ya que por lo que entendía del plan de Kiyomi, se requería un jailbreak.

Katsuyu alejó su atención de lo que sucedía en la prisión y dijo: "Si no me equivoco, estamos cerca del Monte Shuminsen. Esa cordillera conecta el país del Fuego, la Tierra y la Cascada. Debes pisar con cuidado; un Shinobi Leaf no es exactamente bienvenido en la Tierra o en la Cascada ". Naruto asintió con la cabeza sintiendo que era una pena que las relaciones con Taki hubieran sufrido debido al incidente que había resultado en que Fu viviera en Konoha.

Naruto vio que se acercaba otra de las grandes puertas y le dijo a la pequeña babosa: "Quizás quieras llegar a un lugar más seguro. Si yo fuera el enemigo, dejaría a alguien en la puerta para ver si mi aliado o el enemigo sobrevivieron a la batalla en la primera ". Katsuyu asintió con los ojos y Naruto se rió mientras se deslizaba por su cuerpo antes de acomodarse en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Al llegar a la puerta no vio a nadie y supuso que sus oponentes lo habían subestimado enormemente. Por lo tanto, sin detenerse, comenzó a correr por el frente de la barrera cerrada, pero se vio obligado a saltar mientras silenciosamente lanza grande como proyectiles dispararon hacia él desde lo alto del cañón que la puerta bloqueó. Aterrizando en el suelo, vio al lobo como criaturas cubiertas de armadura que le gruñían desde lo alto de las paredes del cañón cuando una mujer apareció en la parte superior de la puerta. Se dejó caer frente a ella mientras los dos lobos armados corrían por el acantilado para unirse a ella.

"Oh, qué guapo eres. ¿Y es eso un kunai en tu bolsillo o simplemente estás feliz de verme?

"¿Creerías que es una babosa?"

La mujer lo miró confundida, antes de que apareciera una mirada oscura en su rostro cuando preguntó: "¿Te estás burlando de mí?"

Naruto sacudió la cabeza antes de decir: "Mira, no tengo tiempo para meterte contigo. Ahora, sal del camino o termina como lo hizo tu amigo.

"Oh mi, un tipo duro, ¿eh? Realmente amo a los hombres como tú, especialmente la forma en que gritan ". Señalando a Naruto, ella gritó: "Tráelo". Sus dos mascotas blindadas cargaron hacia adelante obedeciendo su orden.

Naruto esperó preparándose para encontrarse con ellos en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero las criaturas tuvieron otras ideas cuando uno de ellos se detuvo para disparar las dos lanzas montadas en su espalda. Naruto saltó para evitar que los proyectiles hicieran que el otro se detuviera e intentara atravesarlo con sus propios proyectiles mientras no podía esquivarlo. Naruto creó un clon que lo sacó del camino y lo arrojó hacia la criatura más cercana, incluso cuando recibió una lanza en el cofre. Luego creó un Rasengan y vengó a su clon estrellándolo contra la criatura mientras aterrizaba mientras trataba de retraer la lanza que también estaba atada.

El polvo voló por todas partes, y cuando se asentó, lo único que Ni vio fue el cuerpo destrozado de su convocatoria. Sin embargo, sintió el ataque justo antes de que ocurriera cuando Naruto apareció desde el suelo debajo de ella con otro Rasengan. Ella giró hacia atrás y tirando de su látigo, lo rompió y logró envolverlo alrededor de la muñeca de la mano con la que Naruto sostenía el Rasengan. "Ahora", gritó a sus llamadas restantes mientras tiraba de su látigo burlón sobre el aterrizaje de Naruto obligándolo a terminar el jutsu.

El lobo blindado saltó a la espalda de Naruto con la intención de morderle el cuello. En lugar de entrar en pánico ante su incapacidad para moverse, el hombre rubio se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó a Katsuyu, quien disparó una corriente de ácido directamente hacia las criaturas con las fauces abiertas.

Como las entrañas de la criatura fueron consumidas por el ácido, Ni dijo: "Realmente tenías una babosa en el bolsillo". Pero luego, al darse cuenta del destino de su citación, gritó: "Pagarás por eso, bastardo. Te mantendré aquí el tiempo suficiente para que el Maestro Hiruko absorba a esa perra que estás tratando de salvar. Entonces puedes intentar detenerlo ... "

Ella perdió el equilibrio ligeramente cuando Naruto, después de colocar a Katsuyu nuevamente en su bolsillo, sacó un kunai de tres puntas y luego lo usó para cortar el látigo. Luego se lo arrojó a la kunoichi, que se preparó para esquivarlo, pero para su asombro perdió de vista a Naruto cuando desapareció en un destello rojo. Solo para reaparecer justo en frente de ella cuando él estrelló un Rasengan en su estómago que la envió a volar. Se estrelló contra y a través de la puerta y antes de que todo se oscureciera oyó a Naruto decir: "Si ese es el caso, entonces me temo que realmente no tengo más tiempo para quedarme por aquí".

Seven sabía que a pesar de que todo parecía ser normal, algo había cambiado con el encarcelamiento de Mikoto. Ella no creía que el Uchiha la hubiera traicionado, pero pensó que Akame solo se aseguraría de que no hubiera cabos sueltos. Ella creía que todo lo que él había planeado para ella probablemente se reduciría durante la sesión de entrenamiento de la mañana. Observó a los otros prisioneros tragarse el desayuno mientras los guardias chunin los vigilaban atentamente, conducidos por Bekko, el número dos de Akame.

Al llegar temprano al comedor, Seven había recorrido el perímetro de la habitación para colocar el sello que Kiyomi había dibujado sobre su mano en varios puntos. Su hermana le había dicho eso cuando activó el sello. Que, en esencia, acortaría el que se había colocado sobre cada uno de los prisioneros para negarles su chakra. Desde que Kiyomi y ella habían pasado tanto tiempo como prisioneros. Ambos sabían que sin los medios para controlarlos, e independientemente de los acuerdos que habían hecho con Akame, los prisioneros se volverían contra los guardias en el momento en que se eliminaran las restricciones en su chakra.

Seven colocó su mano contra la pared mientras pasaba un segundo inspeccionando la parte inferior de sus sandalias como si pisase algo. Mientras se quejaba de los vagos que no podían tirar su comida, podía sentir que su mano se calentaba ligeramente cuando el sello de Kiyomi se transfirió a la pared. Su circuito alrededor de la habitación se completó, luego se dirigió hacia el área de servicio. Podía sentir los ojos de Bekko sobre ella mientras se movía y nuevamente se preguntó si la kunoichi Kirigakure que le había dicho la noche anterior que Mikoto había sido capturada estaba trabajando con Akame o estaba tratando de cerrar su propio trato en las siempre cambiantes alianzas dentro de la prisión.

Después de recibir su comida, Seven se volvió para buscar un asiento. Mirando hacia la sección donde normalmente se sentaba la Alianza Kunoichi, no se sorprendió de encontrar a la mayoría de sus miembros desaparecidos. Suponiendo que Akame le estaba dando a su nuevo teniente y sus aliados, la gran gira decidió hacerla moverse. Pensó que sería bastante irónico que las mujeres que habían traicionado a Mikoto siguieran atadas a Akame mientras el resto de las cadenas de los prisioneros estaban rotas. No es que les sirviera de nada, ya que la Fuerza de Entrenamiento estaría allí para reunir a los prisioneros mientras intentaban escapar.

Una vez tomada su decisión, arrojó su bandeja al bote de basura más cercano mientras se dirigía hacia la salida. Hizo contacto visual con la kunoichi Kirigakure y decidió confiar en ella e hizo un pequeño movimiento con la cabeza hacia la salida. La mujer de cabello castaño asintió y se levantó para salir de la cafetería. Bekko, al darse cuenta del extraño comportamiento de Seven, apareció detrás de ella y apoyó la mano sobre sus hombros y le preguntó: "¿A dónde vas prisionero? Realmente deberías haber comido tu desayuno. Necesitarás tu fuerza durante los ejercicios de hoy ".

Seven miró por encima del hombro y sonrió peligrosamente cuando respondió: "Lo siento, no creo que vaya a participar hoy. No creo que pueda dar lo mejor de mí sabiendo que mi amigo estaba siendo retenido por una escoria como tú.

Los ojos de Bekko se abrieron sorprendidos por lo que Seven admitía. Pero, antes de que pudiera llamar a sus guardias para que se movieran contra ella, gruñó de dolor cuando ella lo pateó en el estómago y lo envió volando hacia la mesa de Mizuki. Los miembros de la facción de Mizuki maldijeron y gritaron cuando sus comidas fueron enviadas volando. Cuando el jefe de guardia se puso de pie, Seven activó el sello que ella había colocado alrededor de la habitación haciendo que un rayo de luz disparara desde su mano que al golpear el primer sello rebotó al siguiente. Esto se repitió varias veces hasta que se activó cada sello, que llenó la habitación con una luz brillante. Siete no se quedó para ver qué pasaría a continuación cuando ella corrió hacia la salida. Agarró la mano de Kirigakure kunoichi y la atrajo hacia ella, confiando en que ahora que estaban libres de sus cadenas, los que estaban detrás de ella actuarían exactamente como se esperaba.

"Después de ellos", Bekko gritó ignorando las quejas de Mizuki y los diversos hombres y mujeres que habían firmado con él.

Escuchó un tono petulante en la voz de Mizuki cuando el ex chunin dijo: "Oye, bastardo. Deberías disculparte por el desastre que hiciste.

Bekko no se molestó en mirar detrás de él mientras volvía a golpear su codo donde creía que Mizuki estaba de pie. Gruñó incrédulo cuando sintió que su codo había golpeado una pared de ladrillos, por lo que mirar por encima del hombro estaba a punto de decirle a Mizuki dónde podía pegar sus disculpas. Pero, para su sorpresa, sintió una fría salpicadura de miedo atravesándolo cuando se encontró cara a cara con Mizuki en su forma de Animal Curse Mark. El hombre bestia lo agarró por la cabeza mientras el hombre hacía la señal con la mano para reactivar los sellos de supresión de chakra de los prisioneros. Cuando no sucedió nada, una gran sonrisa apareció en la cara de tigre de Mizuki quien dijo: "Lo siento jefe, parece que tampoco voy a llegar a la sesión de entrenamiento".

Mizuki luego apretó la cabeza de Bekko y la aplastó cuando los gritos de los otros guardias comenzaron a llenar la cafetería una vez que los prisioneros se dieron cuenta de que, al menos por el momento, eran dueños de su propio destino nuevamente.

Yuffie siguió a Akame cuando las alarmas de la prisión comenzaron a sonar. A pesar de que todavía estaba prisionera, no le impuso ningún problema correr libremente por la mansión de Akame, ya que debido a la hora temprana todavía no se había dejado entrar a ninguno de los trabajadores civiles de la prisión. Ella, así como una buena parte de su Alianza Kunoichi, había sido invitada a la casa del alcaide para celebrar su incorporación oficial a su complot. Sin embargo, sin que lo supieran todos los miembros de su alianza, incluso sus dos compañeros de equipo, Yuffie siempre había estado trabajando para él. No era que ella fuera particularmente leal al alcaide de la prisión. Era solo que ella estaba al tanto de la verdad única del mundo y era que lo que la gente consideraba lealtad no era más que una fuerza más débil que se unía a una más fuerte.

Después de todo, su propia casa de Taki había estado haciendo eso durante años. Tenía pocas dudas en su mente de que si Konoha alguna vez se caía, su hogar ayudaría a pisotear sus cenizas tan fácilmente como las otras aldeas, a pesar de que supuestamente eran aliados y lo habían sido durante casi un siglo. Era la verdad provocada por la fundación de las grandes aldeas shinobi después de todo. Los clanes shinobi que no habían podido igualar ni al Senju ni al Uchiha antes de la fundación de Konoha se habían unido rápidamente con ellos. Esos clanes que eran más ambiciosos que los que se unían a la incipiente aldea de Konoha respondieron rápidamente a los llamados de los otros daimyo para formar aldeas dentro de sus propias tierras y así condujeron a la fundación de las otras cuatro grandes aldeas shinobi.

Sin embargo, aldeas como la suya no habían podido atraer el talento necesario para competir, por lo que rápidamente se acercaron a Konoha para una alianza. Su aldea había sido recompensada por su previsión al ser la única aldea menor que recibió un Bijuu cuando el primer Hokage intentó difundir un mensaje de alianzas pacíficas. Sin embargo, al final no fue así, ya que su pueblo enviaría un asesino después del primer Hokage con la esperanza de que con su muerte, el clan que componía a Konoha se enfrentara entre sí para convertirse en el próximo Hokage.

La trama falló naturalmente y aunque era mayor que sus compañeros de equipo, incluso Yuffie no estuvo presente durante los primeros días de Taki. Sin embargo, su maestra había sido compañera de equipo con el asesino y seguiría resentida por la forma en que su pueblo había tratado a Kakuzu por no haber matado al Hokage. Él inculcaría en ella que, si bien la lealtad era buena, especialmente para los compañeros de equipo, era una herramienta utilizada por los responsables para unir a sus subordinados con ellos, sin poseer los mismos sentimientos por los hombres y mujeres que a menudo enviaban a la muerte.

Yuffie entendió esto más claramente ahora debido en parte a la década cercana que ella y sus compañeros de equipo habían pasado en la Prisión de Máxima Seguridad de la Hoja. Pero también porque sacrificaría voluntariamente a todas las mujeres que formaban la Alianza Kunoichi, a excepción de sus dos compañeros de equipo, para asegurar su libertad. Si hubiera creído que Mikoto podría cumplir su promesa de libertad, entonces no habría entregado a la mujer a Akame. Sin embargo, ese había sido su papel desde el principio, que consistía en reunir información de inteligencia sobre las fuerzas dentro de la prisión que conspiraban contra el alcaide.

Sin embargo, sintió un frío vestigio de duda que la había tomado bien cuando ingresó al centro de comando de la prisión ubicado en la mansión de Akame y vio el caos en los muchos monitores de seguridad. Se dio cuenta de que Akame estaba tan sorprendida como ella cuando ladró: "¿Qué demonios es esto? ¿Dónde está Bekko?

"Señor muerto", dijo un guardia de Chunin obviamente no preparado para lidiar con la situación. "Fue asesinado por Mizuki después de que la prisionera que se hace llamar Siete hizo algo para evitar los sellos de represión del chakra. ¿Q-qué debemos hacer señor? Los prisioneros ya han llegado a los niveles inferiores y no podemos pedir refuerzos de Konoha sin plantear la pregunta de cuántos ... "

"Cállate", espetó Akame y Yuffie pudo ver que estaba a punto de colapsar bajo la presión de su plan desmoronándose a su alrededor.

Yuffie también sintió la misma presión ya que sus propios planes estaban a punto de deshacerse. Intentando pensar en alguna forma de cambiar los acontecimientos a su favor, estaba a punto de retirarse de la sala de control, pero se detuvo cuando Akame dijo: "¿Dónde crees que te vas a quejar?"

La kunoichi Taki entrecerró los ojos al hombre y ella respondió: "No parece que puedas cumplir tu parte del trato que hicimos". No veo ninguna razón para arriesgarme por una causa perdida ".

Akame la fulminó con la mirada, pero luego, con una sonrisa sombría que no era del todo sensata, dijo: "Entonces déjame ayudarte a ver las cosas más claramente". Yuffie se puso en guardia, pero con su chakra aún inmovilizado fue inútil ya que el Sharingan que Akame reveló estaba debajo de su parche en el ojo la convenció de que todavía había una razón para luchar, su venganza. Teniendo una idea general de hacia dónde se dirigía Seven, le dijo a Yuffie que reuniera su alianza y se armara en su arsenal donde pondría a los que resistieron bajo su mando para cazar y matar a su traidor Teniente.

Naruto empujó sus piernas con más fuerza cuando vio la extraña invocación parecida a un pájaro mientras descendía hacia una fortaleza que se encontraba más allá de la última puerta con Pakura aferrado en sus garras. Corriendo a lo largo del árido paisaje, desvió su curso hacia una gran formación rocosa para ganar algo de altitud. Lo subió rápidamente, y al llegar a la cima creó un clon que, después de pasarlo por uno de sus kunai especiales, se enganchó en un Shuriken Demon Wind que Naruto arrojó al hombre que montaba la convocatoria de pájaro. El hombre lo desvió fácilmente hacia arriba, pero se sorprendió cuando el clon se desenganchó y arrojó el kunai de tres puntas que le habían dado.

Naruto luego Hiraishined por encima de San con un Rasengan listo. En lugar de apuntar al hombre, que probablemente sería capaz de defenderse, Naruto golpeó su jutsu contra la convocatoria de San. La criatura pájaro gritó de dolor cuando fue impulsada hacia la tierra. Soltó a la atada Pakura, causando que Naruto saltara de la convocatoria paralizada y la arrebatara del aire. Estaba a punto de teletransportarse nuevamente. Pero antes de que pudiera, San agarró su tobillo, quien saltó de su condenado uso y usó su agarre en el tobillo de Naruto para levantarse y patear al joven jinchuriki en la cara. El joven vio estrellas, pero se negó a ceder su control sobre Pakura y reaccionó al liberar su pierna del agarre de San antes de tomar represalias pateando al hombre al revés en el costado.

Consciente de que el suelo se acercaba rápidamente, Naruto creó varios clones que usó como peldaños para intentar frenar su impulso descendente. Sin embargo, justo cuando comenzaba a sentir que funcionaba, fue abordado desde atrás cuando San lo golpeó como una bala humana. Debido a la velocidad y el impacto al que viajaba el hombre, Naruto se encontró incapaz de aferrarse a Pakura. Por lo tanto, creó un clon que lo pateó a él y a San mientras alcanzaba al Suna-nin.

Naruto agarró a San con un apretón mortal mientras el hombre intentaba liberarse para ir tras la kunoichi. Pero un momento después se centró en Naruto cuando el clon desapareció en un destello rojo con su objetivo.

Pakura sintió que se le cortaba el aliento cuando ella y el clon impactaron el suelo al aparecer cerca del kunai que el primer clon había lanzado antes. El clon que la sostenía la envolvió con fuerza a su alrededor mientras rodaban por el suelo, pero su cojín desapareció en una nube de humo poco después. Aún atado, podía ver a Naruto y su secuestrador todavía golpeándose el uno al otro como si no supieran lo rápido que se acercaba el suelo.

Justo antes de que lo impactaran, ella gritó: "¡No!" Pero luego ella apartó la vista rápidamente, ya que no estaba dispuesta a ver a su posible salvador encontrarse con su fin de esa manera. Ella escuchó el repugnante impacto de un cuerpo golpeando el suelo, pero al mismo tiempo también escuchó el sonido de alguien golpeando el suelo cerca de ella, aunque sonaba como si hubiera sido en menor medida.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y le hizo ver una mancha borrosa de naranja cerca, pero tenía demasiado miedo de mirar, no deseaba ver el cuerpo roto del joven. Sin embargo, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando la mancha borrosa se sentó y frotando su espalda dijo: "Ow, ow, ow, ow, no más acrobacias imprudentes como esa por un tiempo".

"Naruto", Pakura gritó alegremente mientras intentaba ponerse de pie a pesar de estar atada.

El rubio le dedicó una cálida sonrisa mientras decía mientras sacaba un kunai para liberarla, "Oye, eres una mujer difícil de alcanzar. Supongo que no te importaría demasiado si encontramos un lugar tranquilo y agradable para descansar después de un día tan largo y difícil ". Pakura no estaba segura de por qué sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban por lo que estaba sugiriendo, considerando cómo inocuo lo había expresado.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera responder, vio a San preparándose para atacar a Naruto desde atrás. El jinchuriki sintió el ataque y se volvió para usar su kunai para contrarrestar a sus oponentes. Mientras los dos hombres se empujaban uno contra el otro, Naruto dijo: "Eres mucho más duro que tus dos compañeros de equipo. ¿Cómo sobreviviste a la caída?

San le sonrió mientras trataba de abatir y dominar al rubio mientras decía: "¿Qué te hace pensar que soy yo quien lo tomó?"

Naruto estaba confundido por las palabras del hombre, por lo que dirigió su atención hacia el cráter y vio lo que parecían ser dos formas rotas dentro de él. Consciente de que San había convocado de alguna manera a sus dos compañeros de equipo y los había usado para detener su caída, dijo enojado: "¡Bastardo!"

San estaba sorprendido por el calor contenido en la voz de Naruto, así como por sus ojos momentáneamente rojos. Aún así se recuperó rápidamente diciendo: "¿Por qué tan enojado? Ya estaban muertos, ¿no?

"No sabías eso", dijo Naruto cada vez más enojado. "Los hubieras sacrificado de todos modos".

"Demasiado cierto", respondió divertido el hombre con los tres tatuajes morados. Luego sorprendió a Naruto al terminar su resistencia haciendo que el rubio se tambaleara hacia adelante solo para ser pateado por el hombre.

Naruto aterrizó bruscamente sobre su espalda, lo que provocó que Pakura lo llamara. Sin embargo, se recuperó rápidamente y se puso de pie. Sintió que Katsuyu se deslizaba de su bolsillo por el movimiento, así que permaneció agachado en el suelo. Levantó la babosa y la puso sobre su hombro, pero se sorprendió de que San no intentara seguir su ataque. Se dio cuenta de la razón por la cual cuando escuchó las grandes puertas de la fortaleza detrás de él comenzar a abrirse.

Naruto se puso de pie mientras observaba lo que parecía ser un niño vendado atravesar la entrada de la fortaleza. A pesar de la apariencia del recién llegado, podía sentir el poder que irradiaba de él. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, el hombre dirigió su atención a la babosa en el hombro de Naruto y dijo: "Katsuyu, mi no has cambiado en todos estos años".

El jinchuriki pudo escuchar la conmoción en la voz de invocación de Tsunade cuando dijo: "¡Hiruko!"

Antes de que Naruto pudiera preguntar a quién se enfrentaba, tanto Hiruko como San atacaron forzándolo a la defensiva mientras protegía al aún atado Pakura.

"¡Hiruko!" dijo el clon de Katsuyu montado en el hombro de Tsunade, causando que la princesa babosa dirija su mirada hacia ella en estado de shock.

"¿Es a quién se enfrenta Naruto?" Preguntó preocupada, que aumentó en intensidad cuando su convocatoria asintió con la cabeza. Maldijo al sentir la abrumadora sensación de abandonar su misión para ir a apoyar a su amante. Sin embargo, consciente de cómo reaccionaría él al descubrir que ella había puesto fin rápidamente al deseo y se había centrado en la próxima pelea.

Tsunade aterrizó en la rama de un árbol y le preguntó a ella: "¿Dónde están ahora Katsuyu?"

La babosa permaneció en silencio mientras buscaba en las muchas copias de sí mismo en busca de alguna señal de la cantera de Tsunade. Esperó pacientemente y permitió que su mente recordara lo que la obligó a pisar el campo de batalla.

Tsunade había estado en el campo principal procesando los diversos informes de las unidades de la Fuerza de Entrenamiento que estaban atacando a los prisioneros. Como era de esperar, los prisioneros que alguna vez fueron libres de usar chakra se volvieron contra los guardias de la prisión. En los últimos meses de planificación sobre la mejor manera de lidiar con la rebelión de Danzou, un problema se dejó en claro, que era cómo superar la Prisión de Máxima Seguridad de la Hoja sin que se convirtiera en un asedio prolongado. Después de todo, todas las cualidades que lo convirtieron en un lugar efectivo para mantener a las personas adentro, también lo hicieron tan efectivo como mantenerlos fuera. Desafortunadamente, la mejor solución que encontraron fue dejar que los prisioneros lograran escapar en cierta medida.

/ Naturalmente, este solo sería el caso si los guardias chunin de la prisión no pudieran restablecer el control. Si lo fueran, entonces Tsunade haría que la Fuerza de Entrenamiento enjambre la prisión con el pretexto de haber notado que algo anda mal. Lamentablemente, cuando varias criaturas parecidas a murciélagos atacaron la torre en el lado opuesto del cráter de lava y lograron bajar el puente levadizo, Tsunade sabía que se verían obligados a utilizar la estrategia más arriesgada.

/ Mucho como se esperaba, con el puente levadizo bajado, los prisioneros comenzaron a asaltarlo. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, la mayoría de ellos no parecían estar dotados con la Marca de Maldición Animal. Aun así, había dado la orden de atacar y una vez que los prisioneros estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos como para no poder regresar fácilmente a la prisión, la Fuerza de Entrenamiento lanzó su trampa. Los prisioneros resistieron la feroz lucha de aquellos que veían sus esperanzas a punto de ser destruidas, pero estaba demostrando ser en vano contra el poder combinado de la Hoja y la Arena. Al menos eso fue hasta que la horda de shinobi transformados comenzó a asaltar el puente levadizo.

/ Tsunade se dio cuenta rápidamente de que la primera ola de prisioneros probablemente había sido la de los niveles inferiores y había sido liberada por los que participaban en la rebelión de Danzou para provocar emboscadas que los esperaban. Se había preguntado brevemente si era o no el trabajo de una persona que poseía una mente táctica adivinando que podrían encontrar más resistencia fuera de la prisión o si habían percibido la presencia de las Fuerzas de entrenamiento a través de los sentidos intensos de los animales a los que ahora se parecían.

/ La Fuerza de Entrenamiento reaccionó rápidamente y logró evitar que la segunda ola se abriera paso, al menos hasta que dos hombres grandes que habían sido transformados en hombres elefantes se unieron a la refriega. Teniendo una pequeña idea de quiénes eran los monstruos, Tsunade había decidido enfrentarse a ellos y había dejado a Koharu a cargo de dirigir a la Fuerza de Entrenamiento sobre cómo recuperar a los prisioneros que habían roto las líneas.

Tsunade fue llevada al presente por su convocatoria diciendo: "Un escuadrón ha encontrado a los Hermanos aproximadamente a trescientos metros al oeste".

Con un movimiento de cabeza, Tsunade se fue en la dirección que su convocatoria le había dicho y rápidamente se encontró con los dos hombres elefante justo cuando estaban terminando de demoler el escuadrón que Katsuyu había mencionado. Aterrizando entre los dos legendarios hermanos estúpidos y el escuadrón herido, dijo enojada: "Pensé que les dije a los dos que dejaran de causar problemas".

Los dos hombres la reconocieron al instante, pero en lugar del miedo que normalmente mostraban en su presencia, la ignoraron con Fujin diciendo: "Vamos Rajin. Si no nos damos prisa, Mizuki dijo que no nos quedará nada para comer en Konoha.

Los ojos de Tsunade se abrieron al darse cuenta de que los dos gigantes se dirigían directamente a Konoha. También se dio cuenta de que era probable que Mizuki los estuviera usando como una distracción ya que con su fuerza combinada probablemente habría requerido varios escuadrones para tratar con ellos. Mientras cavaba los talones, dijo: "Ustedes, monstruos, no están poniendo un pie dentro de la aldea".

"¿Qué dijiste? No evitarás que Fujin y Rajin disfruten de la fiesta que prometió el hermano mayor Mizuki ", dijo Fujin el hermano mayor, su piel grisácea se puso roja revelando que los dos hermanos todavía tenían la tendencia a volverse locos.

Mirando hacia atrás sobre su hombro, Tsunade le gritó al shinobi en recuperación: "¡Sal de aquí ahora, es una orden!" El shinobi dudó cuando los dos monstruosos hombres acusaron no dispuestos a dejar a la mujer para luchar sola. Sin embargo, cuando recibió un golpe de Rajin y le gritó: "Dije que lo muevas. Solo te interpondrás en mi camino ", se dispersaron rápidamente. Especialmente desde entonces, ella giró tirando a Rajin de sus pies y lo arrojó contra su hermano.

Fujin simplemente levantó la cabeza y usó sus colmillos para levantar a su hermano sobre él y permitirle continuar su carga. Luego se estrelló contra Tsunade y la levantó mientras cargaba a través de varios árboles con ella. De repente se detuvo, causando que Tsunade continuara en vuelo, pero la atrapó con su baúl. Luego la arrojó hacia su hermano, que levantó sus puños masivos sobre su cabeza y la clavó en el suelo.

Tsunade se tambaleó ligeramente cuando volvió a ponerse de pie y sintió una sonrisa sombría en su rostro cuando dijo: "Parece que voy a tener que recordarles a ustedes dos con quién se están metiendo".

Los Hermanos no respondieron ya que todavía estaban en su estado de berserker, e incapaces de entender sus palabras cargadas. Tsunade se preparó y justo antes de alcanzarla saltó sobre los hombres bestia. Aterrizando detrás de ellos, golpeó el suelo haciendo que la tierra se partiera y se agrietara, lo que hizo que los dos hombres perdieran el equilibrio. Mientras cargaba a Rajin, ella le dio un golpe directo en el estómago y, aunque le hizo toser sangre mientras se alejaba de ella, para su asombro, parecía ileso.

Su sorpresa casi le costó cuando Fujin recuperó el equilibrio e intentó atacarla con sus colmillos. Tsunade saltó lejos en el último momento, pero antes de que aterrizara fue enviada volando cuando Rajin levantó su baúl y desató una ráfaga de viento que se la llevó. Golpeó un árbol que luego deslizó hacia abajo cuando los dos hermanos se acercaron a ella.

Volviendo a ponerse de pie, se preparó para enfrentar a los dos nuevamente, pero se sorprendió cuando dos figuras cayeron frente a ella. Al reconocer instantáneamente a sus aprendices, dijo: "¿Qué demonios creen ustedes dos que están haciendo aquí? Se supone que ambos deben estar en el hospital principal del campamento.

Sakura miró por encima del hombro y con una sonrisa divertida respondió: "Con el debido respeto, no se supone que Tsunade esté allí también".

Shizune asintió de acuerdo con su compañero aprendiz y agregó: "De hecho, en tiempos de batalla, los generales deben permanecer hacia la retaguardia".

"Al igual que los médicos", dijo Tsunade agitado.

"Bueno, ya que eras nuestro maestro, no es de extrañar que nunca hayamos tomado esa lección", respondió Sakura mientras crujía los nudillos.

"Te lo he dicho muchas veces Lady Tsunade. No es necesario que te encargues de todo solo ". Shizune luego, con una sonrisa, miró por encima del hombro hacia su maestra mientras continuaba: "Pensé que era algo que nuestra nueva vida ya te habría enseñado".

Tsunade sonrió mientras se interponía entre sus dos estudiantes mientras decía: "¿Por qué alguna vez estuve de acuerdo en enfrentarme a dos mujeres tan voluntarias como mis aprendices? Muy bien, pero no vengas a llorar si estás demasiado cansado o magullado para disfrutar de nuestro semental después ".

Shizune y Sakura se lanzaron hacia los dos hombres elefante con el más joven diciendo: "No se preocupe por nosotras, Lady Tsunade. Nos encargaremos de esto si estás empezando a sentir tu edad.

"Hola", dijo Tsunade molesto, especialmente porque el comentario de Sakura fue seguido por las risitas divertidas de Shizune. Sin embargo, mientras observaba a sus dos aprendices enfrentarse a sus oponentes, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de orgullo. Sin embargo, al no estar dispuesto a quedarse atrás, todavía decidió agregar su poder a la refriega.

La prisionera de Kiri KK-one-one-seven-six estaba rebuscando en las notas de investigación que pudo encontrar para llevarlas antes de seguir a Seven en fuga. Al encontrar un archivo que creía que podía contener las claves para recrear la marca de maldición animal, lo escaneó rápidamente, pero se enteró de que, aunque contenía la receta original que Mizuki había usado. No contenía nada sobre cómo prevenir los efectos secundarios del envejecimiento acelerado. Maldiciendo, colocó el archivo en un pergamino y continuó su búsqueda.

Se volvió y comenzó a escanear la habitación, pero se detuvo un momento para asimilar el daño que Seven había dejado al rescatar a Mikoto. Todavía le costaba comprender que la mujer parecía aún más fuerte de lo que había sido durante las sesiones de entrenamiento en las que habían participado. La forma en que las pesadas puertas de metal del elevador y las celdas convertidas se habían abierto cuando Seven había demostrado su habilidad para usar La liberación magnética mientras buscaba a Mikoto fue asombrosa.

Siete lo había demostrado por primera vez al abrir las puertas del ascensor para poder bajar al nivel de castigo. Al llegar al nivel inferior de la prisión, Seven había atravesado fácilmente a los guardias mientras evitaba que el kunai de metal y los shuriken que los hombres arrojaron cuando ella apareció desde el pozo los alcanzara. Después de hacer que las armas se detuvieran en el aire, ella había invertido su curso matando a muchos de los guardias que las habían arrojado. Los pocos que quedaban habían tratado de luchar contra ella de cerca, pero aprendieron que sus habilidades mano a mano eran tan afiladas como siempre.

/ Después de tratar con los guardias que protegían al prisionero en el nivel de castigo, habían encontrado rápidamente a Mikoto, pero descubrieron que la mujer probablemente no se iría por su propia cuenta debido a la droga. Seven había logrado despertar a Mikoto a un nivel medio de conciencia antes de liberarla de la mesa a la que estaba atada, y aunque la kunoichi de Uchiha estaba apenas lúcida, al menos pudo ayudar a Seven un poco mientras buscaban una salida. Al encontrar un pasaje secreto que Kiri-nin sospechaba era cómo Akame había introducido de contrabando los suministros necesarios para la investigación de la Marca de la Maldición Animal. Seven se había vuelto hacia ella para decirle: "Salgamos de este armario de sudor".

/ Sin embargo, el prisionero Kiri uno-uno-siete-seis se había negado cuando ella retrocedió diciendo: "No puedo, al menos no todavía. Regresaré por las notas de investigación para poder intercambiarme en otra aldea ".

/ "No seas idiota. Puedes preocuparte por ese tipo de cosas después de escapar. Los disturbios en el piso de arriba podrían tener a los guardias demasiado ocupados para molestarnos, pero esa no es una razón para retrasar nuestra partida.

/ La Kiri-nin no pudo evitar que su mirada se oscureciera cuando dijo enojada: "Eso es bastante fácil de decir. Probablemente vas a volver corriendo a Iwagakure. Pero qué hay de mí, no hay nada para mí en Kirigakure. Mi propia aldea envió a un asesino disfrazado de guardaespaldas cuyo trabajo era matarme a mí y a mi escuadrón a la primera señal de problemas. No voy a volver allí y eso significa que voy a necesitar algo por lo que pueda cambiar mi camino a otra aldea ".

/ La mujer, que apenas podía recordar su nombre ya que había descartado todo de la aldea de su ciudad natal, pensó que parecía que Seven estaba a punto de invitarla a acompañarla a donde quiera que se dirigiera con Mikoto. Sin embargo, ella pareció pensarlo dos veces antes de decir: "Entonces aquí es donde nos separamos. No te entretengas aquí; eventualmente, incluso los otros prisioneros pueden darse cuenta de que hay otra ruta de salida. Una moneda de cambio no sirve de mucho si te enfrentas a la persona equivocada ".

/ El Kiri-nin asintió antes de regresar corriendo a la habitación donde habían encontrado a Mikoto y comenzó a buscar lo que creía que necesitaba para comenzar una nueva vida en una nueva aldea.

La ex shinobi de Kirigakure estaba a punto de regresar a su búsqueda cuando sus sentidos le gritaron que se había quedado más de lo debido. Tirando de la espada que había liberado de uno de los guardias muertos, escaneó la entrada de la habitación mientras miraba hacia el oscuro pasillo mientras deseaba que Seven no hubiera causado tanto daño a los artefactos de iluminación. Estaba a punto de realizar el jutsu Hidden Mist para poder escabullirse de las personas que sus sentidos le decían que estaban justo afuera de la puerta. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera comenzar la señal de primera mano, un gran shuriken de cuatro puntas entró en la habitación obligándola a desviarlo.

Golpeándolo a un lado, y reconociéndolo como el arma favorita de Yuffie, intentó llamar a su antiguo aliado. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera, otra de las mujeres de la Alianza Kunoichi entró en la habitación. Antes de que pudiera llamar a Tifa y preguntarle por qué la estaban atacando, la kunoichi de Taki golpeó su plexo solar que golpeó el viento de sus pulmones. Tifa siguió la explosión con una patada en el estómago y la envió volando hacia atrás en un consejo médico que se encendió cuando colapsó bajo su peso. Antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie, dos mujeres más de la Alianza Kunoichi entraron en la habitación y la levantaron mientras la sostenían entre ellas.

Notó de inmediato que, a diferencia de Tifa, que parecía casi robótica en sus movimientos, las mujeres que la sostenían tenían un control total de sí mismas. Estaba a punto de preguntar qué estaba pasando cuando la voz familiar de Akame interrumpió cuando él dijo: "Excelente, tenía miedo de ejercer tanto control sobre los tres que opacaría su ventaja de combate. Me alegro de que ese no sea el caso ". Akame entró en la habitación seguido de Aeris y Yuffie, así como los miembros restantes de la Alianza Kunoichi. Dándole una sonrisa sádica, dijo: "Ah, entonces aquí es donde estás. Me preguntaba por qué no te uniste a nosotros para el desayuno. Yuffie me dijo que no te sentías bien. ¿Qué pasa con un caso de traición?

Sonando desafiante, el Kiri-nin respondió: "Tal vez debería hacerte la pregunta a ti también". Indicando a los tres Taki-nin con un movimiento de cabeza, agregó: "Algo me dice que ser convertida en una marioneta para ti no era lo que Yuffie tenía en mente cuando unió fuerzas contigo".

La sonrisa nunca abandonó su rostro, incluso cuando él la rechazó por su insolencia mientras respondía: "Me imagino que estás en lo correcto. Es una pena que ella estuviera dispuesta a convertirse en una villana para garantizar la libertad de sus compañeros de equipo. Sin embargo, lamentablemente, su lealtad hacia mí solo se extendió tanto como fue necesario para lograr ese objetivo. Afortunadamente, con la excepción de esos compañeros de equipo, que estaban bastante disgustados por mi trato con el líder de su equipo, el resto de ustedes, kunoichi, están demostrando ser mucho más confiables ".

"Creo que crédulo sería una descripción más adecuada".

Akame suspiró mientras alcanzaba su parche en el ojo mientras decía: "Supongo que voy a tener que ponerte en la columna de poco dispuesto a ser útil. Afortunadamente tengo formas de evitar ese obstinado orgullo tuyo. Al levantar el parche que llevaba, se sorprendió al ver un Sharingan que Tomoe comenzó a girar cuando dijo: "Ahora, ¿por qué no eres un poco más cooperativo y me cuentas exactamente qué sucedió aquí?"

Incapaz de detenerse, le contó al Guardián de la prisión todo lo que quería saber y mientras él y la otra kunoichi se preparaban para atacar a una mujer fuerte en chakra de Liberación Magnética, sintió que las lágrimas comenzaban a aparecer por el rabillo de sus ojos mientras seguía detrás de ellos mientras salían a matar a Seven.

Temari rodó hacia atrás cuando una criatura como un lobo saltó hacia ella desde el árbol sobre ella mientras intentaba decapitarla con sus garras. Volvió a ponerse de pie y logró levantar su abanico cerrado a tiempo para bloquear el intento de Wolfman de arrancarle la garganta con los dientes. Ella hizo una mueca cuando él mordió su abanico, abollando el pesado metal con la presión que ejercía sobre él. Un momento después, la enviaron volando cuando él apretó con los dientes su arma para arrojarla como un muñeco de trapo.

Aterrizando bruscamente en el suelo, se las arregló para ponerse en cuclillas y luego buscó en su bolsa para sacar un par de kunai, ya que no había podido mantener su agarre en su abanico. El hombre lobo escupió su arma al suelo antes de que una oscura sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. Él saltó hacia ella, pero antes de comenzar a descender hacia la tierra, un pesado cordón se enroscó alrededor de su cuello. La mirada de Temari se desvió a lo largo del cordón del Johyo hacia la mujer que lo empuñaba mientras estaba agachada en una rama de árbol.

Justo cuando la cuerda estaba a punto de burlarse, Matsuri se dejó caer del árbol. Dejó que el cable cayera sobre la rama en la que acababa de pararse usándolo como una especie de polea mientras la gravedad la empujaba al suelo mientras sostenía el mango. Mientras la Suna Chunin planeaba, el acorde se burló más rápido y con su impulso descendente fue capaz de tirar de la criatura lobo hacia atrás y suspenderlo en el aire. Se quedó sin aliento mientras colgaba suspendido debajo de la rama del árbol. Sin embargo, un momento después, un gran cable de metal golpeó la rama y lo rompió.

"Pequeña perra", gritó el lobo buscando un enorme paraguas atado a su espalda cuando se les unió un hombre cuya marca de maldición animal le dio la forma de un chacal.

"Es la pantalla patética que estás poniendo en Shura", dijo el recién llegado con sarcasmo.

"Vete al infierno Monju," gritó el líder Shinobazu mientras su paraguas disparaba una corriente de llamas hacia Matsuri justo cuando ella lograba desenredar el cordón de su arma y tirar de ella hacia atrás.

Monju se rió de manera similar a la criatura a la que ahora se parecía antes de controlar sus cables para desviar el kunai que Temari le arrojó. "Buen intento", dijo el hombre bestia divertido mientras el kunai caía a sus pies. Tirando de su brazo hacia atrás, estaba a punto de usar el cable envuelto alrededor de su antebrazo como un látigo, pero frunció el ceño cuando ella se agachó detrás de uno de los árboles cercanos. Confundida sobre por qué creía que la barricada le proporcionaría protección, ya que ya había sido testigo de su habilidad para cortar los árboles con facilidad, recibió su respuesta un momento después cuando su sentido elevado detectó una pizca de humo. "Mierda", maldijo al notar las etiquetas explosivas envueltas alrededor de los mangos de varios de los kunai que ella había arrojado. Trató de saltar pero aún así fue atrapado en la explosión cuando se fueron.

La explosión también tuvo el beneficio adicional de hacer que Shura tropezara. Soltó el gatillo de su paraguas haciendo que el lanzallamas en su paraguas se apagara. Matsuri usó la abertura para salir de su cubierta, pero Shura se recuperó y al poner su paraguas en línea con ella dijo: "Demasiado lento".

Apretó el gatillo, pero ella desvió su puntería al caer en un tobogán y alcanzar su objetivo pateó el abanico de Temari sobre su cabeza hacia la mano extendida de Temari. Shura, creyendo que la Suna Jounin era la mayor amenaza y consciente de que armada con su abanico, su jutsu accionado por el viento haría que sus ataques de llamas fueran tan peligrosos para él como para sus enemigos girados para atacarla. Fue un error costoso cuando Matsuri saltó sobre sus pies. Luego arrojó la soga pesada de su Joyho para que se enrollara alrededor de su paraguas mientras intentaba llevarlo sobre Temari. Como Matsuri esperaba, usó su mayor fuerza para sacarla de sus pies. Preparada como estaba, ella le permitió tener éxito para que aterrizara sobre su espalda donde colocó dos etiquetas explosivas sobre sus ojos.

Mientras Shura estaba en pánico en sus últimos momentos, Temari atrapó a su fan y se giró hacia un Monju enfurecido. Aunque era un desastre, el hombre bestia todavía tuvo muchas peleas mientras cargaba hacia ella azotando sus cables y cortando el bosque mientras se dirigía hacia ella. Solo capaz de abrir su ventilador para que la primera luna fuera visible debido al daño que recibió, la giró para que una guadaña de viento pequeña pero poderosa se disparara hacia el hombre. Monju erigió una barrera de cable frente a él, pero proporcionó poca protección ya que el jutsu lo atravesó tan fácilmente como sus cables tenían los árboles a su alrededor. Continuó hacia adelante por varios pasos más, pero luego su torso se separó de su cuerpo cuando Temari ya se estaba alejando.

Matsuri se acercó a su compañera Suna kunoichi, quien asintió con la cabeza para agradecer la ayuda de Chunin para recuperar su arma. Cuando Temari colocó el abanico en su espalda, Matsuri preguntó: "¿Ha habido alguna noticia del resto del escuadrón?"

Antes de que Temari pudiera responder, el sonido de un cuerpo golpeando el suelo llegó a sus oídos. Girando hacia el sonido, ambas mujeres vieron una gran criatura luchando que estaba envuelta como una momia. Luego apareció Maki seguido de otros dos chunin y con una sonrisa dijo: "Creo que no me preocupaba nada. Parece que ustedes dos tienen las cosas bien en sus manos.

Temari sonrió por un momento, pero consciente de que la situación era cualquier cosa menos que decir: "No nos adelantemos a nosotros mismos. No consideraré esta nuestra victoria a menos que al final del día podamos dar cuenta de toda la basura que actualmente corre por estos bosques ". Dirigiendo su atención a los dos chunin que habían seguido a Maki, ella ordenó: "Ustedes dos, asegúrese de que esto quede encerrado en una jaula en el campamento base. Una vez que se complete esa tarea, conéctese con cualquier equipo incompleto que esté haciendo lo mismo antes de regresar al campo ".

El chunin lanzó un par de saludos crujientes antes de levantar al hombre topo envuelto que era el único miembro restante del Shinobazu. Una vez que las tres mujeres estuvieron solas, Matsuri produjo su copia de Katsuyu y con un momento de tiempo libre pidió una actualización sobre cómo estaba su amante.

Pakura observó hipnotizado después de lograr ponerse de rodillas, a pesar de estar atado casi de pies a cabeza, mientras Naruto luchaba contra el hombre que la había secuestrado y que parecía ser su maestro. Su mirada se desvió hacia el diminuto hombre de blanco. Ella hizo una mueca cuando él logró disipar a otro de los clones de Naruto dejando al rubio en una pelea de dos contra uno. Aunque el taijutsu de Hiruko parecía decente, Pakura tuvo la sensación de que había mejorado solo recientemente. La razón por la que ella creía esto se debía a la forma en que el hombre parecía estar luchando contra los clones que había enfrentado. De acuerdo, todavía había logrado disipar todos los clones que Naruto había creado al comienzo de las batallas. Sin embargo, había luchado contra los números superiores y solo había logrado prevalecer debido a las limitaciones del jutsu Shadow Clone.

Su mirada se dirigió al verdadero Naruto, que había usado sus clones para atar a Hiruko mientras intentaba tratar con San. Sin embargo, a pesar de la fuerza del jinchuriki, el miembro final del equipo que la había secuestrado resultó ser difícil de eliminar debido a que su propio taijutsu era muy superior a lo que ella podía ver de su maestro.

San demostró su habilidad superior de taijutsu cuando recibió una patada de Naruto en el pecho. Sin embargo, lejos de ser un golpe devastador, lo redujo cayendo hacia atrás y mientras Naruto atacaba mientras trataba de capitalizar. Él arremetió con una patada propia atrapando el jinchuriki en el pecho a su vez. San aterrizó sobre su espalda después de conectarse con su ataque y luego se puso de pie nuevamente para seguirlo.

Naruto logró bloquear el golpe por encima de la cabeza que estaba dirigido a su mandíbula. Pero, lo dejó abierto a Hiruko cuando golpeó con una patada giratoria que golpeó al rubio en el costado cerca de sus riñones. Él gruñó de dolor mientras se alejaba para llevar a sus dos atacantes frente a él.

Sin embargo, Pakura tuvo el repentino deseo de gritarle que no había creado suficiente distancia para hacerlo adecuadamente, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que se había asegurado de mantenerse entre sus secuestradores y ella. Reconociendo que, a menos que lograra liberarse, sería, en cierto sentido, un ancla que arrastraría a Naruto hacia abajo al limitar sus movimientos. Ella nuevamente comenzó a tensarse contra las cuerdas infundidas de chakra que la ataban. Maldiciendo el sello que se había colocado sobre las cuerdas y le negaban el acceso a su chakra, incluso comenzó a roer las cuerdas en un intento desesperado por liberarse y ayudarla a ser rescatadora.

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus dificultades, las cuerdas permanecieron tercamente atadas. Ella se sacudió salvajemente por la frustración y casi cayó de espaldas. Estaba a punto de volver a intentarlo cuando una voz suave y culta dijo: "Por favor, absténgase de hacer tales movimientos por unos momentos más. No quisiera que empeoraras la situación haciéndote daño innecesariamente.

Pakura se detuvo mientras se preguntaba quién estaba hablando con ella, pero luego se dio cuenta de que debía haber sido la convocatoria que había estado en el hombro de Naruto cuando apareció Hiruko. Luchó por mirar a su espalda y pudo ver la babosa masticando la cuerda. Mientras la convocatoria lo hacía, aparecerían pequeñas bocanadas de humo haciéndola creer que algo en la saliva de la babosa era ácido.

Con un chasquido repentino, las cuerdas se separaron de ella y cuando su chakra la inundó nuevamente, Pakura con un grito cabreado cargó hacia la batalla. Hiruko y San saltaron lejos de Naruto cuando dos de los soles que había generado usando su Kekkei Genkai volaron a ambos lados del jinchuriki.

Ambos hombres lograron evitarlos hasta que se quemaron y cuando ella voló más allá de Naruto ella misma dijo: "Manejas al bastardo de blanco. El chico guapo y yo tenemos algunos asuntos pendientes.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza al aceptar a los compañeros de baile que Pakura había establecido, tan en contra de su oponente como los sonidos de la kunoichi usando sus puños para desahogar su frustración por ser secuestrada en los suyos.

Tsunade fulminó con la mirada al descomunal bruto que estaba frente a ella y Sakura. Odiaba admitirlo; Sin embargo, se vio obligada a admitir que si sus dos aprendices no se hubieran unido a ella, entonces podría haber perdido esta batalla. O al menos, se habría visto obligada a recurrir a su carta de triunfo del jutsu Creation Rebirth para mantener el ritmo de los hombres elefante. Aunque Tsunade comenzaba a sospechar que, incluso si lo usaba, no vendría con los mismos efectos de envejecimiento prematuro que en el pasado. A decir verdad, ella estaba operando bajo la creencia de que ella y los otros amantes de Naruto ya estaban operando bajo efectos similares a su jutsu debido a algunos retoques hechos al semen de Naruto por Kiyomi.

Si Tsunade estaba en lo correcto, entonces ella creía que, al igual que el propio Naruto, sus amantes sanaron de las heridas mucho más rápido de lo que solían hacerlo, así como también recuperaron el chakra increíblemente rápido. Tomando un momento para mirar a su aprendiz de cabello rosado, estaba teniendo dificultades para refutar su teoría, especialmente porque, aunque estaba sucia y respiraba con dificultad, Sakura no tenía los moretones de alguien que había recibido golpes de un hombre cuyos puños podían abollar el acero y destrozarlo. rock. Tsunade podría decir que ella misma estaba en un estado similar a pesar de haber recibido golpes similares de los gigantes.

Aunque creía que su curación acelerada era solo la punta del iceberg de lo que Kiyomi pudo haber hecho por los amantes de Naruto, Tsunade obligó a su mente a alejarse de los aspectos médicos para la batalla en curso. Sin embargo, antes de concentrarse en su oponente, se ahorró un momento buscando alguna señal de Shizune que estaba enfrentando al bruto Fujin sola. Tsunade trató de obligarse a sí misma a no preocuparse por su primer aprendiz, ya que era muy consciente de cuán capaz era la mujer, pero lo encontró difícil ya que tanto ella como Sakura estaban luchando contra el hermano de Fuin. Sabía que era un orgullo de su parte preocuparse por tal razón; ya que sugería que Tsunade creía que si ella estaba luchando, entonces Shizune también debería haberlo estado.

Tanto ella como Sakura se vieron obligadas a retroceder cuando Raijin, en su estado de berserker, los acusó y enterró su derecha donde habían estado parados. El poderoso golpe levantó polvo y escombros que los dos kunoichi explotaron mientras lo usaban para cubrirse y cargar el enorme híbrido animal humano. Sakura lo alcanzó primero justo cuando estaba sacando su enorme brazo del tamaño de un tronco del árbol del todo que había creado y saltando en el aire lanzó una poderosa patada giratoria que lo atrapó en el costado de la cabeza y lo hizo tambalearse. Se tambaleó hacia Tsunade, quien lo golpeó en el costado con un poderoso golpe que, aunque habría nivelado a la mayoría de los oponentes, hizo poco más que causarle un rugido a Raijin.

Las mujeres saltaron cuando Raijin puso sus puños sobre su cabeza y luego los golpeó contra el suelo, lo que hizo que temblara y se agrietara. Lo siguió juntando sus manos, lo que creó una ola masiva de presión de aire que hizo que las dos mujeres en el aire cayeran fuera de control. Tsunade se las arregló para enderezarse de modo que aterrizó de pie y se alegró de ver que Sakura también lo logró. Estaba a punto de explicar por qué creía que su mayor fuerza estaba teniendo poco efecto en el hombre cuando nuevamente se sorprendió y se alegró de escuchar a Sakura ser su golpe mientras decía: "Tsunade, mientras él permanezca en esa ira como declare que nuestros ataques tendrán poco o ningún impacto. Es casi como si hubiera abierto las Ocho Puertas Internas y está interrumpiendo nuestro chakra mientras lo liberamos ".

Tsunade asintió con la cabeza y respondió: "Parecería así. Si sobrevivimos a esto, tendremos que probar esta teoría. Nunca me he encontrado con un oponente fuera de Konoha que pueda abrir sus puertas como lo hace Guy ".

"De verdad", dijo Sakura sorprendida antes de preguntar, "¿Cómo venciste a estos dos anteriormente?"

"Simple", dijo Tsunade encogiéndose de hombros, "La primera vez que los enfrenté, los golpeé tan rápido y duro que ni siquiera sabían qué los golpeó. Dejó una impresión duradera, por lo que apenas necesité levantar un dedo para mantenerlos en línea. Desafortunadamente, parece que con la adición de la Marca Maldita Animal, se han olvidado de su miedo a mí ".

"¿Alguna idea de cómo devolverles el miedo?"

"Me temo que no. Si tienes alguna idea, soy todo oídos.

Tsunade no se sorprendió cuando Sakura negó con la cabeza en negativo ya que ya habían intentado usar escalpelos de chakra, pero se enteró de que la piel parecida al paquidermo del hombre era demasiado gruesa y dura para alcanzar adecuadamente cualquiera de sus órganos vitales. Ambos kunoichi se prepararon y bajó la cabeza para cargar de nuevo. El hombre masivo despegó como el animal al que se parecía, pero solo logró llegar a la mitad hacia ellos cuando varios senbon impactaron con la delgada piel de sus enormes orejas. Raijin ignoró el ataque, pero un momento después se mareó y lo hizo tropezar y caer.

Para cuando la enorme bestia se detuvo a los pies del kunoichi ya estaba muerto, ya que el veneno en el senbon hizo que el corazón del hombre explotara debido a su estado de excitación. Sakura se agachó y estaba a punto de sacar una de las agujas, pero fue detenida cuando Shizune dijo: "Cuidado, no es una exageración decir que una gota de ese veneno derribaría a un elefante".

Tsunade se volvió hacia su primer aprendiz y se sorprendió al ver que la jounin no se veía tan mal como Sakura y ella. La sorpresa de Tsunade debió de mostrarse cuando Shizune le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa divertida mientras decía: "¿Por qué tanta incredulidad, Lady Tsunade? No me digas que no pensaste que no podría manejar a mi oponente porque el tuyo te estaba dando esos ataques. ¿No fuiste tú quien me enseñó que el combate era como un juego de cartas en el que el valor de las cartas en tu mano puede cambiar según quién sea tu oponente? Usted, de todas las personas, debe darse cuenta de eso cuando se compara con una persona que simplemente usa su adrenalina como arma. La persona que puede usar esa adrenalina contra él está sosteniendo la mano más fuerte ".

Tsunade sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad cuando se vio obligada a recordar que a pesar de la habilidad de Shizune como médico. El verdadero talento de su primer aprendiz siempre había residido en venenos. Sin embargo, mientras observaba a la belleza de cabello oscuro extraer cuidadosamente su senbon antes de hacerlos desaparecer por las mangas largas de su uniforme jounin, Tsunade supuso que era algo fácil de hacer como resultado de la personalidad amable y afectuosa de Shizune.

Una vez que Shizune recogió sus armas, el Hokage dijo: "Bueno, ahora que esta situación se ha ocupado de lo que debemos hacer es regresar al campamento base". Podía ver tanto como ella que sus dos aprendices no querían volver a la relativa seguridad del campamento principal. Por lo tanto, dijo: "Sin embargo, si nuestro camino de regreso al campamento nos lleva a través de algunos de los combates más intensos, supongo que no se puede evitar".

Recibiendo un par de asentimientos complacidos, Tsunade sacó su citación de su bolsa para averiguar dónde estaba teniendo lugar la lucha más intensa, y aunque estuvo tentada a preguntar cómo estaba Naruto, ya que quería seguir creyendo en su declaración de que él no lo haría. Muere hasta que se convirtió en Hokage. Eso no quería decir que todavía no estaba preocupada, sin embargo, solo canalizó su preocupación en sus puños para poder y la amenaza de la prisión y hacer que Kiyomi la transfiriera a la ubicación de Naruto si necesitaba su ayuda.

Yoruichi se volvió hacia su hermana pelirroja y con la preocupación que sintió dijo: "No me gusta esto. Chomei llega tarde.

Aunque podía ver que Kiyomi estaba igual de preocupada, su compañera Bijuu trató de tranquilizarla y dijo: "Relájate, Yoruichi, solo han pasado unos pocos minutos desde que se suponía que se encontraría con nosotros. Te dije que por cualquier razón, ella siente un parentesco con los Uchiha. Probablemente le ha llevado más tiempo localizarla de lo que esperaba.

"O ella se ha topado con más resistencia de la que cualquiera de ustedes esperaba".

Una rápida mirada de preocupación apareció en el rostro de Kiyomi, que rápidamente borró. Sin embargo, Yoruichi sabía que sus palabras se habían quedado con su hermana, especialmente cuando Kiyomi dijo: "Aunque creo que no te preocupas por nada. Supongo que no dolería si uno de nosotros fuera a ver qué la estaba reteniendo.

Consciente de que la pelirroja estaba tratando de mantenerse desapasionada y al mismo tiempo darle a Yoruichi la oportunidad de tranquilizar a ambas, la mujer de piel oscura respondió: "Bueno, si no arruina tus planes, iré a ver qué hay". manteniéndola. Dicho esto, Yoruichi tomó los árboles y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la prisión.

Yoruichi llegó a la mitad de su destino antes de intentar llamar a su hermana usando su telepatía. Su razón para hacerlo fue porque cuanto más corta era la distancia, menos concentración se requería para implementarlo y no quería distraer a su compañero Bijuu si estaba en una situación de vida o muerte. " Chomei ", llamó mentalmente sin esperar exactamente una respuesta.

Sin embargo, se sorprendió gratamente cuando recibió un abrupto, " ¿Qué es? Estoy un poco ocupado en este momento ".

" ¿Estás bien ?"

" Oh, sí, estoy bien ", fue la respuesta sarcástica de su hermana. "Quiero decir, ¿por qué no lo estaría? Solo estoy siendo perseguido por el Guardián de la prisión y al menos veinte perras sedientas de sangre, todo mientras llevo a una mujer drogada que apenas puede formar un pensamiento coherente. Con todo eso sucediendo, ¿por qué no estaría bien? "

Yoruichi sintió una vena aparecer en su frente mientras mentalmente respondía enojada," ¡Hey! Solo estaba haciendo una pregunta .

" Sí, bueno, fue una jodida pregunta bastante estúpida ", respondió Seven rápidamente.

Yoruichi estaba a punto de replicar, pero luego una pequeña sonrisa estalló en su rostro cuando dijo: " Kami, es bueno escuchar tu voz ".

" Sí, es bueno escuchar ... mierda ... maldición ..."

" ¿Qué pasa?? Yoruichi le preguntó a su preocupación aumentando de nuevo.

" E-no es nada ", respondió Seven, " una de esas perras le entrega una especie de cerámica o vidrio como shuriken. No estaba preparado para eso y me arañó, eso es todo ". Yoruichi no estaba tan segura ya que dudaba que tales armas fueran comunes y sospechaba que se mantenía en reserva para tratar con personas que mostraban una liberación magnética similar a la Kekkei Genkai que Seven tenía al obtener acceso a su chakra Bijuu completo. Pero mantuvo sus preocupaciones para sí misma. Sin embargo, unos momentos más tarde, la voz mental de su hermana sonó ligeramente arrastrada y agregó: " Pensándolo bien ... podría ser algo después de todo ..."

" Espera, estaré allí ", gritó Yoruichi mentalmente.

Yoruichi empujó sus piernas más fuerte y se concentró para tratar de sentir dónde estaba su hermana. Capaz de sentir una poderosa fuente de chakra rodeada por un grupo de los más débiles, se empujó para ir más rápido. Irrumpió en la escena mientras explotaba a través de un dosel de hojas para ver a Seven y a una hembra inconsciente rodeada de kunoichi vestida como Leaf Chunin dirigida por un hombre con un parche en el ojo. Se imaginó que cualquiera de las unidades de Sand y Konoha que pudieron haber tropezado con la escena imaginaría que estaban sometiendo a uno de los prisioneros. Sin verse obstaculizada por sus disfraces, voló hacia dos de las mujeres que atacaban a su compañera Bijuu y, debido a la velocidad con la que viajaba, logró agarrarles la cara. Ella permitió que su velocidad y trayectoria hicieran el resto y golpearon sus cabezas contra el suelo.

Akame, sorprendida por la repentina llegada, quien estaba vestido con una chaqueta naranja, gritó: "¿Qué coño estás haciendo? Estamos tratando de arrestar a esos prisioneros escapados ".

"Gracioso", dijo Yoruichi mientras se ponía de pie, "Me pareció un grupo de lobos tratando de ganarse a un oso. Además ... dejemos de fingir Warden Akame, después de hoy ya no estará en condiciones de dispensar justicia a Konoha. The Leaf sabe todo sobre lo que había planeado.

"¿C-cómo?" Akame dijo preocupado porque la mujer que había traído comenzó a moverse incómoda ya que solo habían permanecido leales debido a su control sobre el sello que les negaba su chakra y la creencia de que seguía siendo su mejor oportunidad para permanecer libre. Ahora conscientes de que el propio Akame era tanto un objetivo para ser arrestado como ellos, parecían estar a punto de dispararse.

Yoruichi, consciente de esto, dejó que la escena se desarrollara un poco más mientras se paraba entre Seven y sus atacantes antes de decir: "Bueno, tuve un pequeño papel en ayudarlos a obtener la información que necesitaban. Aunque, sinceramente, no pude disfrutar mucho de su hospitalidad.

Akame la miró confundida, pero dejó caer el asunto para controlar a los prisioneros diciendo: "Escucha, todavía tengo las llaves para quitar tus sellos de represión de chakra. Mata a estas perras y obtendrás tu libertad.

La mujer de piel oscura notó que parecía motivar a todas menos a cuatro de las mujeres presentes, así que se volvió para mirar por encima del hombro y preguntarle a Seven: "¿Qué pasa con esas mujeres?"

"No sé ..." Bijuu de siete colas con sudor humano respondió antes de caer de rodillas.

"Espera", dijo Yoruichi moviéndose para apoyar a su hermana, pero se vio obligada a concentrarse en uno de los prisioneros mientras se movía para atacar. Evitando el golpe de la espada de la mujer, arremetió con una patada que atrapó al prisionero a un lado de la cabeza. Mientras su oponente se alejaba, se concentró en el siguiente rival, pero se sorprendió cuando fue golpeada por una bola de fuego en el cofre que la hizo literalmente estallar en polvo.

"Qué desperdicio", dijo Kiyomi después de haber usado el sello en Yoruichi para teletransportarse a la ubicación. Mirando fuera de lugar debido a que estaba vestida con un fino kimono, jadeó al ver a Seven luchando por ponerse de pie. "¿Que pasó?"

"Creo que fue envenenada," suministró Yoruichi.

"Eso no debería ser un problema para nosotros", respondió Kiyomi, pero un momento después agregó: "Sin embargo, supongo que no has tenido el mismo tiempo para acostumbrarte a los poderes que tenemos".

"T-gracias ... por tu comprensión ..." Siete jadeó débilmente, "Prometo estudiar más en el futuro ... siempre que ... tenga uno".

"Oh, deja de ser tan melodramática", dijo Kiyomi moviéndose hacia su hermana. "Te dije que el veneno no es un problema para nosotros. Sin embargo, debido a que dejas que llegue tan lejos, te mantendrás en pie por un tiempo ".

"Espera un segundo", dijo Akame reconociendo a Kiyomi. "Eres la mujer cuyos hermanos estábamos trabajando para obtener los suministros para nuestros experimentos que necesitábamos en la prisión. No eres shinobi. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Kiyomi comenzó a curar a su compañero Bijuu antes de responder: "Eso debería ser obvio. Pero gracias por confirmar mi sospecha sobre el papel que tuvo la familia de este cuerpo en su complot ".

"Umm, ¿no estás revelando un poco?" Yoruichi preguntó mientras miraba a su hermana. "¿No vamos a necesitar a este imbécil para testificar contra Danzou?"

"No servirá de nada. Danzou no va a ser derribado por esto. Desafortunadamente, la única persona a la que podremos vincular este complot es un pequeño tiempo noble de la Tierra del Fuego. Todo lo que Danzou necesitará para reclamar es que el noble esperaba establecerlo. Además, las pocas veces que Danzou y Akame se han reunido pueden cancelarse desde que aparecieron en el calendario de Danzou como actualizaciones del estado de la prisión ". Después de limpiar el sistema de veneno de Seven, se puso de pie y dijo: "Dicho esto, me temo que todos ustedes han elegido a la persona equivocada para alinearse con ellos. Y no dejaremos vivo este bosque ".

"E-espera ..." Seven dijo cansinamente todavía sintiendo los efectos del veneno. "La mujer de cabello castaño todavía se viste como prisionera ... probablemente está siendo controlada de alguna manera".

Kiyomi vio a la mujer en cuestión y, suponiendo que eso explicaría su mirada en blanco, preguntó por las otras tres mujeres que usaban otras similares. ¿Y los que la rodean?

¿No me importa lo que les hagas? Ellos son los que traicionaron a Mikoto.

"Muy bien", respondió Kiyomi, "aunque parece una pena matarlos simplemente por traicionar a un Uchiha".

Akame se quitó el parche revelando el Sharingan y lo tiró mientras gritaba enojado: "Crees que puedes matarnos a todos. Es hora de que alguien te ponga en tu lugar.

"Mejor de lo que has intentado", respondió Kiyomi cuando comenzó a cubrirse con chakra rojo que tomó la forma de un zorro de tres metros de alto. Dirigiéndose a Yoruichi, ella dijo: "Te dejaré el Guardián".

"Realmente, pensé que querrías tomar el crédito por derribarlo".

Kiyomi le sonrió antes de decir: "Eso sería bueno. Pero necesito ir a comprar algunas materias primas ".

Yoruichi sonrió mientras Kiyomi saltaba para enfrentarse a las mujeres que habían acompañado a Akame. Centrándose en su oponente, se sorprendió de que por un momento pareciera perder el enfoque y al siguiente él estaba justo frente a ella. Sintiendo más el ataque que viéndolo, logró evitar el kunai antes de que abriera la garganta. Ella trató de concentrarse en él otra vez, pero una vez más casi fue eliminada cuando él logró pasar su defensa.

Yoruichi se alejó de él, pero en lugar de tratar de encontrar su mirada, comenzó a concentrarse en los movimientos de sus pies. Como sospechaba que era más capaz de leerlo y no perdió el rastro de su presencia mientras la cargaba. Bloqueando su antebrazo con el de ella mientras intentaba hundir su kunai en su pecho, dijo: "Inteligente, estás leyendo mis movimientos mirando mis pies. Pero, ¿puedes realmente seguirme el camino de esa manera?

Dejó caer el kunai que sostenía y luego giró para atraparlo y poder deslizarle la garganta nuevamente. Yoruichi se inclinó hacia atrás para evitar el golpe y luego golpeó con la palma de la mano para destrozarle la nariz. Akame evitó el golpe cuando el Sharingan le dijo que se acercaba y luego golpeó con una patada que no dio en el blanco cuando Yoruichi salió del camino.

En lugar de retirarse, mantuvo la pelea cerca y comenzó a golpear a Akame usando una combinación de golpes y patadas. Akame fácilmente comenzó a evitarlos, ya que el Sharingan le proporcionó la idea de dónde iban a aterrizar los ataques. Comentando tanto, dijo: "Es inútil. Con este Dojutsu ninguno de tus golpes va a encontrar su marca ".

Yoruichi, en lugar de morder el anzuelo, sonrió mientras decía: "No estaría tan segura de eso". Ser capaz de predecir un ataque está muy bien. Pero, ¿de qué te sirve cuando tu cuerpo no puede seguir el ritmo? Este soy yo moviéndome relativamente lento. ¿Te gustaría verme patearlo un poco más?

Haciendo lo que ella dijo, de repente Akame se vio en la necesidad de evitar el doble de golpes. Sin mencionar que lo dejó sin posibilidad de contraatacar. Podía ver a Yoruichi comenzar a canalizar el chakra del rayo por todo su cuerpo mientras ella bromeaba sin esfuerzo a pesar de lo rápido que se movía, "Vamos a hacer todo lo que podamos".

Para asombro de Akame, el Sharingan ya no pudo seguir el ritmo y fue entonces cuando el dolor se convirtió en su existencia. No tenía idea de cuántos golpes recibió su cuerpo, solo que muchos de ellos parecieron aterrizar simultáneamente. Sin embargo, uno se destacó principalmente debido a que fue el último que fue cuando la mujer de piel oscura tomó su ojo Sharingan rastrillándose las uñas con un golpe de revés. "T-perra ...", gritó Akame mientras tropezaba alejándose con la mano en el ojo arruinado. Él la fulminó con la mirada, pero se marchitó cuando ella le sonrió como un gato jugando con un ratón. "Ella es un monstruo", pensó mientras soplaba un jutsu de fuego negro que tomó la forma de un gato y lo golpeó con tanta fuerza y calor que no dejó rastro de él.

Kiyomi golpeó a uno de los kunoichi con su cola mientras dejaba que se acercara la mujer de cabello castaño a la que Seven había llamado. La prisionera sostuvo su katana señalando como si atravesara a Kiyomi, pero fue golpeada por la pata del zorro chakra. Moviéndose para pararse sobre ella, sujetándola así al suelo, la Bijuu de nueve colas comenzó a romper el resto. Aunque, no tan horriblemente horriblemente como los que había matado para acercarse a la kunoichi que pretendía ahorrar. Varias de las colas de su Avatar se envolvieron alrededor de la cintura de seis mujeres, quienes luego gritaron de dolor cuando Kiyomi canalizó su chakra por los cuerpos de sus cautivos. Al igual que lo había hecho con el asesino, cuyo cuerpo había suministrado para que Yoruichi tomara posesión de él, borró todo lo que los había convertido en individuos, pero dejó sus cuerpos aún funcionando.

Kiyomi arrojó las conchas vacías antes de concentrarse en varias más que ella alejó. La mayoría de las mujeres murieron a causa del ataque debido a los diversos objetos duros que golpearon. Se sorprendió cuando una de las mujeres que seguía de pie y a quien había marcado como una de las tres también bajo control gritó: "¡Tifa!"

"Maldito monstruo", gritó la mujer mayor presente antes de tirar de su gran shuriken de cuatro puntas y cargar contra Kiyomi con la intención de tratar de enterrarlo en el pecho del Bijuu. Vio como otra de las mujeres controladas corría hacia la herida Tifa para comenzar a curarla. El resto de los kunoichi se rompió y decidió salvarse. Irónicamente, fue su cercanía como equipo lo que evitó que los tres Taki kunoichi se unieran a los prisioneros que escapaban en la muerte cuando varios gatos de llamas negras se estrellaron contra ellos.

Kiyomi ignoró la carnicería para enfocarse en Yuffie justo cuando saltó al aire para tratar de golpear su shuriken a través del chakra, sin duda con la esperanza de sacar a la persona que amenazaba a su equipo. Sin embargo, varias de las colas de chakra de Kiyomi atraparon a la mujer en el aire y después de envolverla alrededor de sus brazos y piernas la suspendieron frente a la pelirroja. Kiyomi estudió a la mujer de cabello gris por un momento antes de comentar: "Apuesto a que eras bastante atractiva en tu mejor momento". Yuffie simplemente escupió a Kiyomi en respuesta, que chisporroteó cuando golpeó el chakra que los separaba. Kiyomi sonrió mientras decía: "Bastante animada, imagino".

La pelirroja alcanzó el chakra y apretó su mano alrededor de la cabeza de Yuffie. La mujer gritó cuando Kiyomi canalizó su chakra hacia la mujer haciendo que el compañero de equipo que curaba a Tifa gritara: "¡Yuffie!"

"Aeris ... saca a Tifa de aquí", ordenó Yuffie con los dientes apretados.

Kiyomi pudo ver la sorpresa en el rostro de la otra mujer cuando el cabello de su líder de equipo se volvió negro oscuro y su rostro se hizo más joven hasta que se parecía a una mujer en su adolescencia media o tardía. Una vez que se completó la transformación, Kiyomi la dejó caer al suelo y le cortó el chakra. Se alejó del Kiri Kunoichi para pararse por encima de la mujer que todavía curaba a su compañera de equipo. No le sorprendió que la mujer no la mirara y dijo: "¿Va a desobedecer la orden de su comandante?"

Aeris sacudió la cabeza y respondió: "No ... no puedo mover a Tifa, pero está demasiado herida ..."

"Entiendo", dijo Kiyomi colocando su mano sobre la cabeza de la mujer, "Por favor, anímate a conocer a los tres continuarán sirviendo juntos ".

Aeris intentó moverse mientras varias colas de chakra la rodeaban para recoger a su camarada herida. Sin embargo, se mantuvo firmemente en su lugar y sospechó que se debía al chakra que la mujer estaba canalizando hacia ella. Luego, para su sorpresa, las heridas de Tifa comenzaron a sanar y, como otros cambios más drásticos, también comenzaron a suceder. Para empezar, el pecho bastante plano de Tifa comenzó a hincharse y Aeris sospechaba que si estaba consciente de que incluso podría haber agradecido a la mujer que modificó el cambio, ya que también se había sentido consciente de su pequeño busto. Aeris miró hacia abajo preguntándose si estaría experimentando algo similar, pero para su sorpresa, no lo fue, ya que su modesto busto lo siguió siendo. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que algo le estaba sucediendo cuando sintió como si su personalidad se estuviera desvaneciendo.

Yoruichi ayudó a llevar a Seven cuando se acercaron a su hermana cuando terminó de modificar a las dos mujeres. Volviéndose hacia el tercer Siete preguntó: "¿Qué les hiciste?"

"Simplemente he realizado algunos cambios en sus características y personalidades para que puedan ser de alguna utilidad".

"¿Estás seguro de que es una idea sabia?" Yoruichi le preguntó a su tono dejando en claro que no creía que fuera así.

"¿Puedo preguntar por qué crees que no lo es?" Dijo Kiyomi volviéndose para mirar a sus hermanas.

La mujer de piel oscura se encogió de hombros lo mejor que pudo mientras seguía apoyando a Seven y respondió: "Dudo que Naruto esté feliz cuando se entere".

Kiyomi parecía algo preocupada antes de responder: "Lo superará. Ha manejado a algunos de sus otros amantes de manera similar cuando la situación lo requería. Además, mi única alternativa era matarlos y quería ver si podía alterar la personalidad de una persona si era necesario. Se podría decir que esta era una forma más humana de tratar con ellos ".

Yoruichi todavía no parecía convencido, pero dejó el asunto aún antes de decir: "Dejaré que le digas eso a Naruto".

Antes de que Kiyomi pudiera replicar, fue interrumpida cuando Yuffie se puso de pie y con voz monótona preguntó: "¿Cómo podemos estar de servicio, Ama?"

"Genial, hiciste aviones no tripulados", comentó Yoruichi al escuchar la manera impasible en que hablaba la mujer. "A Naruto le va a encantar esto. Empezaría a trabajar en tus excusas ahora.

"Oh, cállate", respondió Kiyomi antes de ordenar, "Limpia los cuerpos de los que aún respiran". Le arrojó a Yuffie un pergamino mientras continuaba, "Sellarlos allí".

Yuffie asintió mecánicamente antes de despertar a sus dos compañeros de equipo y transmitir sus órdenes. Cuando comenzaron a sellarlos, Seven preguntó: "¿Para qué necesitan los cuerpos?"

Girándose para mirar a sus hermanas, Kiyomi respondió: "Si queremos liberar al resto de nuestra familia, es correcto que lo hagamos con un nuevo juego de ropa para que se pongan. Ahora, hablando de cosas para vestir, vas a continuar con esa cara ".

"¿Qué tiene de malo?" Siete dijo irritado.

"Nada, pero dependiendo de cómo responda, dictará cómo procedemos de escuchar".

"Yo ... nunca lo he pensado realmente ... pero supongo que me he apegado bastante a él", dijo Seven después de un momento.

"Muy bien", dijo Kiyomi antes de asentir a Yoruichi. "Supongo que siempre puedes cambiarlo más tarde si sientes la necesidad".

Yoruichi luego colocó un sello de represión de chakra en Seven, quien protestó cuando sintió que su fuerza la abandonaba, "¿Qué está pasando? ¿Me estás traicionando?

"Por supuesto que no", respondió Kiyomi herido por la acusación, "Sin embargo, si quieres seguir usando esa cara sin ser cazado durante las próximas décadas, entonces tenemos que tener una forma plausible para que ganes tu libertad. Ahora escucha con atención ...

Kiyomi rápidamente presentó la historia de portada que había inventado para explicar el papel de Seven en lo que había sucedido en la prisión. A saber, que ella era una espía que trabajaba para Tsunade. Kiyomi ya había encajado las piezas y sabía que, aunque sería una venta difícil para Ibiki con el respaldo de Tsunade, Yuugao y Koharu, eventualmente lo creería. Una vez que Seven entendió su parte en el cuento. Yoruichi la recogió para llevarla al campamento principal, ya que incluso las mujeres de piel oscura estarían revelando que tanto Kiyomi como ella tenían un papel en el desmantelamiento de la amenaza que la prisión le había planteado a Konoha.

Al ver a las tres mujeres continuar sellando los cuerpos que el resto de su compañera Bijuu pronto utilizaría, ella ordenó a una de ellas que también sellara al inconsciente Mikoto. Una parte de ella estaba tentada a modificar la personalidad del Uchiha, sin embargo Seven le había prometido no hacerlo y ahora que Yoruichi lo había señalado, no estaba muy segura de cómo reaccionaría Naruto sobre otras tres mujeres. Pero estaba bastante seguro de cómo lo haría si supiera que ella había hecho algo similar a la madre de Sasuke. Ella suspiró antes de acercarse al aún inconsciente Kiri-nin y se preguntó: "¿Y ahora qué haremos contigo?"

Pakura odiaba admitirlo, pero San era un oponente mucho más duro de lo que quería reconocer. Que Naruto había peleado tan equitativamente con él era un testimonio de su régimen de entrenamiento o de sus maestros. Pakura trató de conectarse con uno de los soles que generó como resultado de su Kekkei Genkai, pero San se deslizó fácilmente junto a él y su guardia antes de golpearla con un disparo al plexo solar que le quitó el aliento. Ella dobló el golpe, pero San no terminó cuando él giró y la pateó en el mismo lugar, haciendo que volviera a volar. Golpeó el suelo con fuerza y se dio cuenta de que Naruto gritaba su nombre mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

Ella lo vio girar desde su oponente mientras creaba un clon para tratar con Hiruko. El hombre de blanco trató de aprovechar, pero se enteró de que en algún momento Naruto había adquirido la habilidad Anbu Black-OP de crear clones de sombras explosivos. Hiruko fue enviado volando cuando el clon explotó y después de golpear el costado de su fortaleza dijo: "San, esta forma es demasiado débil. Necesito que me compres tiempo.

"Como usted ordena", respondió el hombre antes de saltar hacia sus compañeros muertos.

Naruto acababa de ayudarla a ponerse de pie cuando San se fusionó con los restos de su universidad para crear una criatura que se parecía a cada una de sus convocatorias combinadas en una forma monstruosa. Pakura tuvo dificultades para no sonreír cuando Naruto la ayudó a ponerse de pie y bromeó: "Es todo tuyo".

"Gracias", dijo Pakura divertido antes de ponerse serio. "¿Cómo se supone que debemos asumir algo así?"

"Bueno, imagino que ahora sería difícil evitar tu jutsu", dijo Naruto después de un momento.

"Necesitaría crear uno lo suficientemente grande como para afectarlo, lo que llevaría tiempo".

"Te lo compraré", dijo Naruto colocando una mano sobre su hombro antes de despegar para enfrentar a la enorme criatura.

"Espera ..." Pakura dijo ni siquiera seguro de que pudiera crear un sol lo suficientemente grande como para sacar a la criatura. Sin embargo, estaba decidida a hacerlo y se subió a una de las formaciones rocosas cercanas que se alzaban incluso sobre la Bestia Quimera para comenzar a reunir el chakra necesario. Observó a Naruto crear miles de clones para distraer y confundir a la bestia, pero su atención se centró en la fortaleza cuando una bengala se disparó hacia el cielo. Al principio estaba confundida sobre por qué, pero al recordar cómo sus captores habían mencionado cómo un componente clave de lo que Hiruko había planeado estaba vinculado al próximo eclipse creía que la luz lo estaba simulando.

Desde su posición privilegiada, vio a Hiruko pararse en el centro de la habitación mientras la luz se filtraba a través de la ventana de vidrio de color. Para su sorpresa y horror, el shinobi atado a la X como cruces se convirtió en un líquido azul que Hiruko absorbió en su forma. Miró de nuevo a Naruto y sus clones mientras luchaban contra la bestia quimera. Un Naruto saltó hacia él con un Rasengan, pero fue golpeado por la serpiente como la cola. A diferencia de los otros que la bestia había golpeado hasta ahora, este Naruto no estalló en humo al estrellarse contra una pared. La bestia se concentró en este Naruto convencido de que era real.

Pakura miró hacia el sol que había creado antes de mirar a Hiruko, que parecía haber terminado de absorber al shinobi que había capturado hasta ahora. Miró hacia abajo nuevamente cuando la bestia rugió de dolor cuando varios clones saltaron sobre ella antes de explotar para darle tiempo a Naruto para recuperarse. Consciente de que, con toda probabilidad, Hiruko acababa de lograr un aumento de poder masivo y que podía limitar la amenaza que representaba y permitir que Naruto se retirara si estaba abrumado al sacrificarse saltó de la formación rocosa hacia la bestia. Ella envió el sol masivo primero para que destruyera a la bestia antes de consumirla también.

El sol alcanzó el punto muerto y se sintió aliviada cuando las partes que no estaban blindadas comenzaron a chisporrotear mientras su jutsu lo cocinaba. Podía escuchar a Hiruko gritar, "¡No!" a medida que sus intenciones se hicieron claras.

La bestia se derrumbó dejando solo su jutsu en el centro de donde murió, así que cerró los ojos y dijo suavemente: "Gracias Naruto por preocuparte por alguien como yo".

"Puedes agradecerme viviendo tu idiota", dijo Naruto haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran de golpe mientras usaba el sello Hiraishin que había colocado en su hombro para teletransportarse a su ubicación, antes de teletransportarlos a ambos a un kunai que había lanzado antes.

Llegaron frente a Hiruko y le preguntaron: "¿Qué has hecho?"

Naruto ignoró la pregunta mientras se concentraba en Hiruko, quien dijo: "Debo agradecerte, Uzumaki". Ahora que activé mi jutsu artificialmente, su muerte habría llevado a mi propia destrucción.

Al escuchar que Pakura casi creó otro sol para volverse sobre sí misma, pero se detuvo cuando Naruto dijo: "Pakura, no vine hasta aquí para que puedas ponerte todo noble y morir sobre mí. Tengo muchas personas en casa que me dejan manejar esto solo porque creen en mí, todo lo que les pido es que hagan lo mismo ".

Pakura sintió una oleada de paz mientras miraba la espalda de la rubia, pero respondió con cierta indiferencia: "Haz lo que quieras. No tengo el chakra para hacer nada en este momento ".

Él miró por encima del hombro y le dedicó una sonrisa que hizo que sus mejillas se enrojecieran cuando dijo: "Bien. Entonces eso significa que no necesito preocuparme de que hagas más tonterías en el futuro inmediato. No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de él.

Naruto formó un Rasengan antes de atacar, pero Hiruko levantó una mano que parecía empujar el chakra hacia él. Un momento después lo revirtió, lo que golpeó a Naruto y lo hizo volar. Volviendo rápidamente a ellos, buscó a su oponente, pero antes de localizarlo sufrió una patada desde atrás que lo hizo rodar por el suelo. Mirando detrás de él, sintió el ataque a su espalda y esta vez estaba listo rápidamente usando el Hiraishin para desaparecer antes de que Hiruko se conectara.

Apareciendo sobre el kunai, él también se teletransportó, Naruto lo agarró y se lo arrojó a Hiruko. El ninja desaparecido lo evitó, así que Naruto se teletransportó al kunai. Luego la arrebató del aire y se la arrojó a Hiruko. Luego se teletransportó hacia él cuando lo alcanzó. El ninja desaparecido se giró justo a tiempo para levantar la mano y absorber el Rasengan con el que Naruto intentó golpearlo. El rubio se conectó con una patada que hizo tambalear a Hiruko, pero que usó su rápida liberación para moverse rápidamente detrás de Naruto. Luego formó un Rasengan propio que trató de empujar en la espalda de Naruto. El jinchuriki Hiraish se alejó causando que el jutsu de Hiruko fallara y se estrellara contra el suelo causando una gran explosión.

Pakura levantó el brazo para bloquear el polvo y los escombros. Ella escaneó frenéticamente por cualquier signo de Naruto y miró hacia atrás con alivio cuando él dijo detrás de ella, "Menos mal que estaba cerca".

Estaba a punto de preguntarle cómo había evitado el ataque, pero Naruto le tocó el hombro y le hizo ver el sello que había colocado allí. El polvo se asentó y Hiruko dijo impresionado: "El Hiraishin. Puedo ver por qué inspiró tanto miedo en los oponentes del Cuarto Hokage ".

"Um, gracias" dijo Naruto no acostumbrado a que sus oponentes lo elogiaran. "Supongo que no quieres mostrar algo de ese miedo y correr ahora".

"Me temo que no", dijo Hiruko, "después de todo esto es solo una forma semi-completada. Una vez que absorba ese Suna-nin. No solo tendré acceso a los lanzamientos Dark y Swift. Pero gana la Tormenta y el Acero mientras se combinan los diferentes Kekkei Genkai que ya he absorbido. Luego, una vez que haya absorbido a Kakashi, tendré acceso a un Dojutsu que rivaliza con el Rinnegan.

"Ahora, ¿por qué tuviste que ir y decir eso? Estaba pensando en llevar a Pakura y correr, pero saber que vendrías detrás de mi sensei significa que voy a tener que patearte el culo aquí mismo.

Hiruko parecía divertido antes de responder: "¿Crees que puedes?"

"No lo sabré hasta que lo haga", respondió Naruto. Pero pensó para sí mismo: "Bueno, ciertamente puedes hablar en grande, pero ¿cómo planeas respaldarlo?"

Estaba en blanco hasta que la voz de su madre dijo: "Naruto usa el Rasenshuriken".

"No puedo. No sin lastimarme en el proceso y si por alguna razón extraño o, peor aún, él lo copia, soy un brindis ".

Kushina no se inmutó cuando dijo: "La versión oscura que Hiruko ha usado para copiar el Rasengan no podrá hacerlo con un jutsu del calibre de los Rasenshuriken. Recuerde que para un jutsu tan avanzado como el Rasengan, todavía es uno incompleto. La versión Dark puede absorber y aprender las propiedades de un jutsu, sin embargo, su portador debe tener una comprensión práctica de cómo funciona el jutsu que desea absorber. En este momento, apostaría que incluso tu padre no comprendería cómo fuiste capaz de combinar la forma y la manipulación de la naturaleza en un solo jutsu estable ".

Naruto asintió mentalmente, pero respondió: "¿Pero cómo lo entrego sin quedar atrapado en la explosión también?"

Naruto tuvo la sensación de estar tanto en el mundo exterior como en el sello mientras sentía una cálida presencia envolverse a su alrededor. Consciente de que su madre lo estaba abrazando desde atrás en el sello, él sonrió y dijo: "Para eso, todo lo que tienes que hacer es preguntar".

Naruto sintió que el chakra Bijuu comenzaba a atravesarlo cuando comenzó a formar un Rasenshuriken. Una vez completado, sostuvo el jutsu detrás de él y luego lo arrojó. El jutsu despegó volando con el chakra rojo actuando como una correa que permitió a Naruto evitar que el jutsu desapareciera. Hiruko levantó su mano izquierda mientras intentaba absorberla, pero para su sorpresa, el diamante en su mano se encendió antes de salir. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el jutsu lo golpeó en el punto muerto y lo envió volando antes de que el jutsu liberara todo su poder.

Pakura miró con asombro atónito cuando una vez que el polvo se despejó, un cráter gigante residía donde Hiruko se encontraba. Se las arregló para ponerse de pie y seguir mientras Naruto se movía para confirmar la muerte. Lo que vieron los sorprendió a ambos, ya que en lugar de ser el niño como era antes, era un hombre mayor. A su alrededor estaban los cuerpos de los hombres que había absorbido. Desde la quietud había pocas dudas de que todos estaban muertos.

"Quédate aquí", dijo Naruto provocando un gesto de asombro de ella mientras se deslizaba hacia el cráter. Para su sorpresa, parecía exhibir cierta esperanza de que el shinobi de los otros países Elementales no sufriría daños.

Cuando le dio la vuelta al Shinobi desde Iwa, Pakura sintió como si alguien se hubiera parado sobre su tumba cuando los ojos inocentes de Gari la miraron. La razón de la sensación que suponía era que su Gari había sido tratada como un paria. Cuando Pakura interrumpió el complot de Iwa para aprovechar la desaparición del Tercer Kazekage, fue Gari quien se llevó la peor parte. Como resultado, al igual que ella, se había encontrado en la posición única de ser demasiado valioso para matar, pero a nadie le importaba especialmente si volvía con vida. Por lo tanto, durante la Tercera Guerra Shinobi se encontraron constantemente enfrentados entre sí. Verlo acostado en el fondo del cráter la llenó de un sentimiento de extrema tristeza y del entendimiento de que si no fuera por Naruto, ella también estaría allí.

Pakura se paró bajo el chorro cálido de una ducha mientras lavaba la suciedad y la mugre que cubrían su cuerpo. Al salir de la ducha, comenzó a recordar haber venido y sentir una sensación extraña y familiar, que era el cálido abrazo de un miembro del sexo opuesto. Sin embargo, no era solo el elemento físico sino la sensación de calidez que el hombre que la sostenía parecía emitir. Creyendo que ese sentimiento no era uno que simplemente podía ser replicado, se había despertado completamente y soltó: "¡Fuiste tú!"

"¿Eh, qué era yo?" Naruto respondió confundido.

"El pervertido que estaba sintiendo la kunoichi de la Fuerza de Entrenamiento".

Para su sorpresa, en lugar de negarlo, Naruto sonrió incluso cuando respondió: "Sí, fui yo. Aunque para ser honesto, ¿puedo realmente ser llamado el pervertido cuando fue la kunoichi la que me buscó?

Pakura se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que Naruto también la había llamado discretamente pervertida. Pero incapaz de negar su punto y recordando cómo había hecho algo más que sentirse solo, Maki preguntó: "P-pero por qué ... tienes novia".

Naruto pensó en su respuesta por un momento antes de finalmente decir: "La razón general es bastante complicada. Pero en cuanto a por qué comencé todo el ángulo pervertido de la historia de fantasmas, la respuesta a eso es simple ... usted ".

"¿¡Yo!?" Pakura respondió sorprendido y conmocionado. "¿Por qué te interesarías en mí?"

"Digamos que una de mis novias quería corregir el error que te hicieron en el pasado y pensó que podría hacerte la vida un poco más feliz".

Pakura estaba naturalmente sorprendido por la admisión de Naruto de tener más de una novia, pero no más que cuando llegó a la conclusión de que la novia de la que él debía haber estado hablando era: "¡Temari!"

Naruto pareció sorprendido por su conclusión, pero simplemente asintió. Pakura miró hacia otro lado y dijo: "¿Por qué haría eso por mí? Fui una perra con ella.

"Sin embargo, entendió por qué, y además se ha convertido en nuestro objetivo crear un mundo donde las personas puedan unirse a pesar del amargo pasado que puedan compartir".

"¿De verdad crees que tal cosa es posible?"

"No lo sé", admitió Naruto. "Pero seguiré intentándolo hasta que encuentre la respuesta para hacerlo realidad".

Pakura salió de la ducha al recordar cómo había preguntado más sobre la ambición de Naruto. Después de varias preguntas, ella le preguntó por qué él no solo las envió a Konoha. Ella era muy consciente de que mientras hubiera un sello colocado allí, él podría haberlos recuperado en un instante. Su respuesta había sido: "Fuera de mis amantes, nadie sabe que puedo hacerlo. Tsunade lo ha convertido en un secreto de clase S. Originalmente era porque quería estar segura de que podría usarlo efectivamente en una pelea ... "

" Yo diría que pasaste ", dijo Pakura sinceramente.

Ella se dio cuenta aún más de que la llevaban al estilo nupcial cuando él le sonrió cálidamente debido al cumplido. "Gracias. Ahora, aunque creo que es mejor mantenerme distorsionado por el bien de mi vida personal. Me permite estar casi en cualquier lugar instantáneamente, por lo que puedo ver a mis amantes incluso si su pueblo no es particularmente amigable con nosotros en este momento. Eso podría terminar si se corre la voz de que el Hirashin ha regresado. Por lo menos, la gente estaría buscando sellos o marcas extrañas ... otra cosa que podría afectar negativamente a mis amantes ".

Pakura estaba a punto de preguntarle a qué se refería, pero luego recordó cómo había colocado un sello sobre ella y pensó que así era como podía ver a sus amantes. Su boca se abrió cuando se dio cuenta de que él también había admitido inadvertidamente: "El Hokage es uno de tus amantes".

Se dio cuenta de que Naruto no había querido dejar caer ese nombre en particular. Supuso que él tampoco había querido hablarle de Temari mientras pensaba en ello. Preguntándose por qué estaba siendo tan reservado, ella preguntó con timidez: "Um ... por qué me ocultas la verdad. ¿No pretendías hacerme uno de tus amantes? O cuando dijiste traerme felicidad, ¿te referías a ir tan lejos como lo hiciste con la otra kunoichi?

"Oh, tenía toda la intención de hacerte mía", dijo Naruto dándole una mirada hambrienta. "Pero con todo lo que sucedió hoy ... sin mencionar cómo reaccionaste esa noche en el círculo de convocatoria. Supuse que sería lo mejor ...

Pakura extendió la mano y acercó su rostro al de ella mientras lo besaba con necesidad. Cuando terminó, sus mejillas estaban rojas mientras miraba hacia otro lado tímidamente mientras admitía: "Eso es dulce ... de verdad. Pero teniendo en cuenta que si no fuera por ti, probablemente habría dejado de existir, creo que en este momento solo quiero tener sexo ".

Por lo tanto, una vez que tropezaron con una pequeña posada, Naruto y ella se habían refugiado en un par de viajeros cuando se registraron. Él le preguntó si le importaría dejarlo ducharse primero. Ella accedió de inmediato, ya que sospechaba que él lo haría rápidamente para poder contactar a sus amantes a través de Katsuyu para hacerles saber que estaba bien y asegurarse de que estuvieran a su vez.

Ahora seca y a pesar de lo que esperaba que sucediera una vez que saliera del baño, Pakura envolvió la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo e incluso se puso unas bragas de repuesto que guardaba en un pergamino dentro de su bolsa. Respirando hondo, salió del baño y sintió que se le hacía agua la boca al ver a Naruto sentado en una silla con una bata. Fue abierto revelando su pecho musculoso, así como el collar que llevaba. Volvió la mirada hacia ella y ella se preguntó brevemente cómo se apilaba contra las diversas mujeres con las que ya había estado. Haciendo a un lado tales pensamientos a un lado, dijo nerviosamente: "Yo ... no estoy muy segura de comenzar desde aquí ..."

Naruto se puso de pie y cerró la distancia entre ellos antes de acercarla mientras decía: "¿Qué tal por aquí?" Luego la besó ligeramente, varias veces antes de que se convirtiera en un beso completo mientras ella envolvía sus manos alrededor de su cuello. Ella gimió en su boca cuando él la agarró por el culo con ambas manos. Una vez que terminó, dio un paso atrás para levantarla en sus brazos nuevamente y luego la dejó en la cama. Ella esperaba que él la siguiera y se subiera encima de ella. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, caminó hasta el final de la cama y una vez más se sentó en la silla en la que él había estado cuando ella entró en la habitación.

Ella se sentó un poco preguntando confundida, "E-eso es todo ..."

"Eso es para que tú decidas", dijo Naruto sentándose y mirándola. "Teniendo en cuenta ... tu experiencia pasada ... creo que sería mejor para ti marcar el ritmo. No quisiera desencadenar inadvertidamente otro recuerdo doloroso ".

"Yo ... quiero que tú ..."

"No me digas, muéstrame", dijo Naruto con voz ronca.

Pakura se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que le estaba pidiendo que hiciera. Pero después de un momento comenzó a acariciar su pecho a través de la toalla que la había envuelto. A pesar de estar avergonzada, ella gimió ante el contacto y también descubrió que sus pezones ya estaban erectos. Pellizcándolo a través de la tela, miró hacia Naruto y se preguntó cómo se estaba desempeñando. Debe haber demostrado que con un movimiento de cabeza dijo: "No te preocupes por lo que estoy pensando. Deja que todo pase el rato, Pakura ... se trata de lo que quieres ".

Al escuchar eso liberó a Pakura en cierto sentido cuando años de lujuria y frustración acumuladas se produjeron cuando ella tiró bruscamente de su pezón. Se echó hacia atrás mientras gruñía de placer, su cabello verde suelto caía alrededor de su cabeza cuando su otra mano comenzó a frotar su coño a través de sus bragas. Abrió su toalla para tener un mejor acceso a su pecho mientras lo apretaba y lo movía mientras su otra mano continuaba provocando su coño humedecido rápidamente. Le lanzó una rápida mirada a Naruto y se alegró de ver que su programa también estaba teniendo un efecto en él.

Queriendo sentir más, bajó la otra mano hasta su quim mientras intentaba aumentar el placer que la recorría. Sin embargo, después de unos momentos de eso y no alcanzar las alturas que deseaba. Levantó las piernas y se quitó las bragas antes de bajarlas y extenderlas. Ella abrió los labios de su coño y gritó: "Naruto, por favor, quiero que me hagas correr ... ¡date prisa!"

Naruto salió disparado de la silla como un kunai arrojado que golpeó su objetivo cuando su boca se cerró sobre los labios inferiores de Pakura mientras le daba un beso profundo. Ella arqueó la espalda cuando salió del contacto, pero Naruto no se detuvo mientras continuaba bromeando y explorando su coño con su lengua.

Kushina había estado alimentando el chakra de Naruto desde su batalla con Hiruko, y estaba bastante sorprendido de que el sello no hubiera vuelto a ejercer sus salvaguardas anteriores debido a que ella lo omitió para darle el chakra que había necesitado para sostener el Rasenshuriken. Pero estaba contenta porque sabía que si no podía darle el impulso de chakra, probablemente estaría muerto, no solo por correr desde temprano el día anterior. Pero, también por su participación en varias batallas entre todas las carreras. Sin embargo, supuso que probablemente no debería haberse sorprendido demasiado por la falta de reacción del sello ya que Minato había diseñado el sello para que Naruto y Kiyomi pudieran eventualmente trabajar juntos como uno. Supuso que, dado que parecía que Naruto estaba cada vez más dispuesto a invocar ese poder. El sello estaba permitiendo que continuara sucediendo.

Su habitación se echó repentinamente en una sombra verde y no le sorprendió demasiado que la lámpara que proyectaba la barrera que le impedía experimentar las sensaciones de los amantes de su hijo durante el sexo se había encendido. Ella ya se había subido a la cama en anticipación de la pareja. Después de todo, ella había sido la chica que necesitaba ser rescatada una vez y si hubiera tenido más conocimiento del sexo en ese momento, probablemente le habría dado a Minato una noche para recordar para agradecerle.

Kushina todavía luchó con su ocasional salir por así decirlo. Sin embargo, había razonado que, dado que los orgasmos que recibió de aquellos tiempos tendieron a mantener sus deseos a raya por más tiempo, fue realmente lo mejor. Además, había aprendido que mientras mantuviera los ojos abiertos no "vería" que era su hijo y, por lo tanto, era lo mismo que usar un vibrador o cualquier otra ayuda sexual. Sabía que si alguien podía verla mientras se retorcía con ojos sin pestañear mientras trataba de ignorar el hecho de que era por los esfuerzos de su hijo que se sentía tan bien que probablemente se asustarían. Pero teniendo en cuenta que la mayor parte de su existencia entre los momentos de placer era un vacío privado sensorial descubrió que era demasiado tentador resistir.

Al llegar a la mesita de noche sobre la que descansaba la lámpara, la apagó y al instante comenzó a sentirse maravillosa mientras miraba al techo. Fue capaz de decir que la mujer más nueva en ingresar al harén estaba siendo devorada y le resultaba difícil pensar en el hecho de que Naruto se había convertido en un verdadero cunnilingus. "Oh, dioses", gimió Kushina mientras Naruto continuaba cenando en el arranque de su nuevo amante. Se encontró abriendo más las piernas como para darle al fantasma, ya que se negó a admitir que era su hijo, más acceso. No podía evitar la sensación de que, por cualquier razón, los sentimientos eran mucho más agudos y poderosos que ninguna de las otras veces que había apagado la luz. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera reflexionarlo, llegó con fuerza mientras se doblaba casi por la mitad.

Miró hacia abajo cuando estaba a punto de darle un poco de su coño después del masaje del orgasmo. Sin embargo, se detuvo en seco ya que al mirarla estaban los ojos azules de su hijo. Kushina intentó abrir los ojos creyendo que los había cerrado en algún momento. Sin embargo, cuando él no desapareció y ella comenzó a darse cuenta de que los detalles de su habitación eran los mismos, también se dio cuenta de que de alguna manera ver lo que era su amante a pesar de que no se concentraba fuera del sello.

Le costó apartar la mirada cuando Naruto retiró la boca de su túnel de amor, la boca y la barbilla cubiertas con los fluidos de amor de su amante. Tomando una posición de rodillas entre sus piernas, Kushina siseó como si se hubiera quemado cuando colocó su polla sobre su pelvis, ya que pudo sentir lo caliente que estaba, y con una voz llena de lujuria dijo: "Ahora voy a empujar esto dentro de ti y jódete tonto.

Naruto alineó su polla con su entrada, pero antes de que pudiera golpearla. Kushina rápidamente alcanzó la lámpara y la volvió a encender, haciendo que Naruto desapareciera. Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la tentación de apagarlo le susurrara en el fondo de su mente.

"Sí, hazlo", gimió Pakura mientras bajaba de otro orgasmo. Naruto se echó hacia atrás y alineó su polla antes de golpearla contra ella. Ella gritó de dolor cuando él atravesó su barrera que había sido la prueba de lo solitaria que había sido su vida hasta entonces.

Naruto se puso rígido al darse cuenta de que había atravesado su doncella. "Pakura eres un vir ..."

Ahuecando su rostro, ella dijo: "Sé patético bien. Soy una virgen de treinta y cinco años en una profesión donde una buena parte de nosotros muere joven ".

Naruto se inclinó para besar las lágrimas que habían formado las esquinas de sus ojos cuando dijo: "No hay nada patético en eso". Me siento honrado de que me hayas elegido para regalar tu preciosa primera vez.

A pesar de lo sincero que sonó, Pakura no pudo evitar decir: "Precioso, para ser sincero, hubo ocasiones en que se lo había regalado al primer tipo que me invitó a tomar una copa".

"Realmente estás matando el romance", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa divertida.

"Lo siento."

"No seas ... pero si así es como te sientes, supongo que tengo que hacer que esta primera noche sea realmente memorable para estar a la altura de todo el bombo que probablemente escuchaste".

Naruto comenzó a moverse lentamente al principio, pero pronto había acumulado una buena cabeza de vapor cuando comenzó a revolverse dentro de ella. Pakura, no acostumbrado a tales sensaciones abrumadoras, comenzó a gemir, "N-naruto ... es ... es demasiado".

Naruto la ignoró mientras acercaba su boca a su teta para chuparle el pezón. "Ohhh mi ... tan ... tan bueno". Dijo tirando más fuerte de su cabeza contra su pecho. Él mordisqueó su capullo suavemente haciéndola silbar cuando ella lo soltó para golpear sus manos contra el colchón de la cama. Aprovechó la oportunidad para agarrar la parte de atrás de sus rodillas y empujarlas contra sus hombros. Pakura jadeó cuando comenzó a golpearla aún más adentro mientras la cabeza de su miembro comenzaba a besar la entrada de su matriz.

Sintió una hinchazón dentro de ella y jadeó: "Joder ... estás creciendo aún más ..."

"Eso es porque voy a venir y cubrir tu matriz con mi semilla. De hoy en adelante serás mi mujer.

"E-es cierto ... soy tuyo ... solo ... soy Cumming", gritó Pakura cuando Naruto lanzó su crema blanca directamente en su útero. Lleno de su calor líquido, Pakura gritó en voz alta mientras cabalgaba quizás por uno de los placeres más intensos que había conocido.

Cuando Naruto bajó de su propio orgasmo, comenzó a besar suavemente a Pakura. Primero terminó la sesión de besos para acercarle la boca a la oreja y preguntarle: "Naruto, hay otra primera vez que me gustaría probar esta noche. ¿Alguna vez has tenido sexo anal?

Naruto se apartó para mirarla a los ojos y dijo: "Puede que lo haya intentado una o dos veces". Él se apartó de ella y la hizo girar sobre su estómago. Tirando de ella hasta sus rodillas, comenzó a lamer el capullo de rosa de su trasero. Pakura gimió con leve incomodidad pero también placer cuando comenzó a sondearla con la lengua. Una vez que estuvo seguro de que ella estaba lista, colocó la cabeza de su polla contra su puerta trasera y comenzó a deslizar lentamente su polla dentro de ella. Una vez que ella estaba completamente empalada en su palo de mierda, él hizo un signo de mano más. Una nube de humo apareció frente a ella cuando él agarró sus piernas y las separó.

Cuando el humo se disipó, los ojos de Pakura se agrandaron cuando Naruto se arrodilló frente a ella en la cama. El verdadero Naruto le susurró al oído: "Espero que no te importe, pero salté a la progresión natural desde aquí. Créeme; te encantará tener una polla en tus dos agujeros ".

El clon trepó entre sus piernas donde la besó y luego dijo: "Espero que estés listo para esto".

Pakura no tuvo la oportunidad de responder cuando el clon se enterró dentro de ella. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás sobre el hombro de Naruto cuando las dos rubias arrodilladas comenzaron a entrar y salir de ella. Su mente se quedó en blanco por la sensación de placer de que cuando una polla estaba saliendo, la otra estaba siendo empujada hacia adentro.

Naruto inclinó su rostro hacia él y la besó ávidamente mientras continuaba follando el apretado culo de Pakura. Pudo sentir la réplica de su polla a través de la delgada piel que separaba sus dos pasajes. Mientras su lengua bailaba con la de ella, la boca de su clon estaba ocupada mientras chupaba y provocaba los senos de su amante de cabello verde. Movería rápidamente su boca entre ellos, nunca languideciendo en un lugar por mucho tiempo. Si bien oralmente complació sus senos, la mano del clon también estaba ocupada frotando su clítoris.

Pakura repentinamente envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del clon cuando ella se puso dura. Sus túneles espasmódicos provocaron que ambas rubias se dispararan dentro de ella, lo que provocó que los tres gimieran de satisfacción. Se hundieron el uno contra el otro, cuando su respiración comenzó a equilibrarse. Pakura comenzó a colocar besos a lo largo del pecho del clon. Ella se recostó contra Naruto y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos azules preguntó: "¿Hay alguna otra novedad que creas que disfrutaría?"

Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa que prometía más delicias cuando dijo: "Puedo pensar en algunas".

Naruto sacudió la cabeza para tratar de mantenerse despierto. Bajó la mirada hacia los cuerpos tendidos en el suelo y estaban cubiertos por una lona que el verdadero Naruto había encontrado antes de crearla para hacer guardia. Luego también había creado un clon para dirigirse a Kumo. El verdadero Naruto había sido capaz de sentir que Yugito se estaba moviendo hacia la frontera y creía que ella era parte de un escuadrón en busca del shinobi de Kumo que Hiruko había absorbido. Ese clon los guiaría allí, donde entregarían el cuerpo al Kumo-nin. Naruto había considerado enviarle uno a Iwa, pero considerando a Konoha y su actual nivel de inquietud, consideró que sería mejor pasar por los canales oficiales.

El clon bostezó al sentir los efectos que estaba seguro de que Naruto habría sido de no ser por contener un Bijuu. Cerró los ojos por un momento, pero luego creyó oír que algo se movía. Al levantar la vista de repente, no vio nada. Intentó combatir la somnolencia, pero pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sus ojos se cerraran nuevamente. Escuchó movimiento nuevamente y abrió los ojos justo cuando una serpiente mordió su garganta causando que se disipara.

De vuelta con Pakura, el verdadero Naruto después de otra hora de hacer el amor dormía y recibiría los recuerdos del clon cuando despertara. El clon que guiaba a Yugito a la ubicación de la batalla de Naruto con Hiruko instaría a los Kumo-nin a que solo descubrieran que los cadáveres habían sido manipulados y el laboratorio de Hiruko había sido saqueado.

Kiri prisionera, KK-one-one-seven-six se sentó atontada y se sorprendió al descubrir que estaba acostada en una cama elegante con lo que tenían que ser las sábanas más suaves que había conocido. Preguntándose dónde estaba, mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación oscura que era lo más alejado de una celda que podía imaginar, jadeó cuando una voz dijo: "Mi hermana dice que te debemos nuestro agradecimiento".

La cicatrizada Kiri Kunoichi se giró hacia la voz para ver a la pelirroja que recordaba vagamente pelear mientras estaba bajo el control de Akame mirándola con una alegría adornada. "No quiero tu agradecimiento. La ayudé porque creía que ella era mi mejor oportunidad de libertad ".

Kiyomi inclinó la cabeza y dijo: "Bien. Me gusta tu honestidad. Sin embargo, todavía siento que te debo una deuda. Seven me dice que ya no deseas ser un Kiri-nin o retener ningún aspecto de tu antigua vida. Entonces la pregunta permanece. ¿En quién te gustaría convertirte ...

Siguiente capítulo: Target Rin


	36. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 36

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío. Además, esta historia es una ficción de limón, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan. Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora. Gracias.

Capítulo 36: Apunte a Rin

el pasado durante la Tercera Guerra Shinobi: 12 meses después de la misión del puente Kannabi:

"¡Vamos Rin, muévelo!" Kakashi le gritó a la joven que lo seguía.

"O-está bien", dijo el médico kunoichi un poco sin aliento, como si hubieran estado corriendo por horas, pero realmente fue un puñado de minutos. Se esforzó más, pero luego cayó de bruces cuando su pie se enganchó en algo. Sintió que una debilidad se apoderaba de ella por un momento, pero terminó cuando liberó su pie después de subirse a sus manos y rodillas. Miró hacia atrás para ver qué había tropezado, pero frunció el ceño porque nada obvio se presentó.

El momento se le escapó de la mente cuando su atención fue atraída hacia los árboles donde vio a varios miembros del Prajna descendiendo hacia ella. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Kakashi apareció en el aire entre ella y sus atacantes despachándolos fácilmente.

Aterrizando junto a ella, el Jounin dijo: "¿Estás bien?"

Rin frunció el ceño internamente ante el tono de Kakashi, ya que desde la muerte de Obito había estado emocionalmente distante. En verdad se sentía como si hubiera puesto una pared entre ellos. Y aunque tenía que admitir que Kakashi nunca había mostrado ninguna señal de que él tuviera sentimientos por ella además de los de un compañero de equipo. Su tratamiento actual hacia ella la hacía sentir más como un cliente que había sido contratado para proteger a un compañero de equipo o amante potencial. Fue una amarga píldora tragar que la última solicitud de Obito a Kakashi pudo haber sido el último clavo en el ataúd de su sueño de algún día comenzar una relación con él.

Ella hizo a un lado esos pensamientos cuando Kakashi comenzó a rebuscar en uno de los bolsillos y bolsas del shinobi muerto, lo que la llevó a preguntar: "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Espero que estos muchachos tengan alguna pista de por qué están interfiriendo con nuestra misión. La última información que tenemos es que la aldea shinobi en la Tierra de los Bosques fue destruida. Entonces la pregunta es ... ¿qué están haciendo en Taki?

Rin se encogió de hombros buscando cualquier signo de persecución mientras respondía: "Probablemente son sobrevivientes que se contratan como mercenarios".

"Eso es lo que estoy pensando". Kakashi estuvo de acuerdo. "Pero lo que quiero saber es quién los contrató. Las órdenes que estamos llevando a las unidades que ayudan a defender a Taki de Iwa son importantes. Pero Iwa probablemente enviaría a su propia gente. Quien haya contratado a estos tipos hará todo lo posible para mantener sus huellas digitales fuera de él. Eso me lleva a creer que es un tercero con la esperanza de vender nuestros planes al mejor postor, o tal vez peor ... "Kakashi se fue dejando a Rin para imaginar lo que quería decir. Antes de que pudiera preguntar, un kunai disparó desde el bosque apuntando a la espalda de Kakashi. Se giró desviándolo hacia el suelo antes de decir: "Parece que nos hemos quedado más de la cuenta".

"Entrega las órdenes chico y te dejaremos vivir. Sin embargo, la chica puede quedarse, le mostraremos un muy buen momento.

Rin se encogió en la sombra de Kakashi cuando varios de los antiguos Anbu de la Tierra de los bosques se rieron ante el comentario de su líder de equipo. También podía sentir varias miradas lujuriosas de hombres viajando sobre ella haciéndola temblar. Sintió una chispa de alegría juvenil cuando Kakashi dijo: "Estará bien Rin". Sin embargo, rápidamente se extinguió cuando terminó: "Le prometí a Obito que te protegería".

Una vez más, recordó la promesa que sentía que le impedía el camino hacia una relación con su enamorado, se apartó de él y dijo molesta: "No necesito proteger a Kakashi".

Cargó hacia adelante sacando un kunai de su bolsa, lo que provocó que el líder de Prajna dijera divertido: "Cuidado, muchachos, estos gatitos tienen colmillos".

Algunos de sus hombres se rieron y, para su disgusto, el comandante Prajna logró bloquear su ataque. Con un tanto se había atado a la espalda. Él arremetió con una patada que ella logró esquivar, pero a su vez evitó su contraataque y lo hizo saltar. Ella acusó después de que él intentara demostrarle a Kakashi que podía manejarse sola y no necesitaba que él la tratara como si fuera una muñeca de cristal que necesitara su protección. Escuchó a Kakashi gritarle que no se alejara demasiado de él. Sin embargo, no le prestó atención, ya que su atención se centró exclusivamente en su oponente y su deseo de vencerlo para demostrar su valía a Kakashi.

El líder del escuadrón Pranja saltó hacia atrás cuando ella lo golpeó con su kunai. Él respondió con su espada, que ella paró, pero se le cortó la respiración cuando él le acercó la rodilla al estómago. Su seguimiento la hizo girar mientras la golpeaba con un puño de revés. De repente se encontró rodando por una pequeña colina antes de detenerse cerca de la orilla del río. Parecía luchar para volver a levantarse, pero descubrió que no podía obtener ninguna tracción ya que sus pies se deslizaban en el barro.

"Patético", dijo su oponente aterrizando frente a ella usando chakra para evitar hundirse en el barro. Moviéndose a su lado, agregó: "Es casi una misericordia sacar a esa kunoichi inútil de su miseria".

Él arremetió con un pie como para puntuar su puntapié pateándola en las costillas, pero falló su objetivo cuando Rin fácilmente rodó fuera de su camino. Golpeó el muslo sobre el que descansaba todo su peso mientras el chakra verde cubría sus manos. Al cortar los músculos con los que se conectaba su bisturí de chakra, su oponente gritó sorprendida ya que su pierna ya no podía soportar su peso. "Tu pequeño Bit ...", gritó, pero fue interrumpido cuando el ataque de seguimiento de Rin fue golpearlo físicamente cuando ella presionó sus manos contra su pecho, su espada de chakra cortando su arteria principal. Él trató de luchar contra ella, pero ella usó su peso para sujetarlo mientras él se desangraba rápidamente. Finalmente, después de varios momentos, se quedó quieto después de emitir un jadeo final.

Recostándose, se limpió la frente con alivio. Sintió un pequeño deseo de decir algo frívolo para romper el repentino silencio que parecía haber descendido sobre el bosque con el fallecimiento del hombre. Pero ella lo contuvo porque, como médica, sintió que estaba mal burlarse de la muerte de otro, incluso si él había sido un enemigo. Pero también se debió al hecho de que estaba bastante segura de que, si bien había luchado contra su oponente, Kakashi probablemente había manejado fácilmente al resto del escuadrón.

Estaba a punto de comenzar el proceso de búsqueda para ver si el hombre tenía alguna información valiosa sobre él, pero se detuvo cuando una voz femenina y familiar dijo: "Vaya, esa fue una muy cercana. Tenía miedo de tener que intervenir para rescatarte.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, algo aterrizó contra su espalda cuando una planta blanca como carne se cerró alrededor de su torso haciéndola sentir como una mosca atrapada en una trampa para moscas Venus. Miró por encima de su hombro al sentir que su chakra se estaba drenando como cuando se había tropezado antes y recibió la conmoción de su vida porque lo que sea que la estaba atacando lo estaba haciendo mientras usaba su rostro. Después de un puñado de momentos, se sintió al borde del agotamiento del chakra y las "mandíbulas" que la habían mantenido en su lugar se retrajeron en el cuerpo de su doppelganger. Se derrumbó y, aunque todavía consciente, no podía moverse cuando un hombre blanco con el pelo verde se acercó a ella y, aunque desnudo. Carecía de cualquiera de las características definitorias de su género. Él la miró mientras decía con un tono curioso y aburrido: "Así que esta es la chica de la que ha estado hablando mientras dormía".

Su copia asintió y respondió: "Parece que sí. No puedo ver por qué, ella no parece tan extraordinaria. La forma en que habla cuando está consciente es casi como si creyera que ella no hace popó ".

"No seas estúpido con todas estas albóndigas".

"No", su copia respondió rápidamente.

"Eso es porque no somos bolsas de carne. La llevaré al maestro. Aparentemente necesita que ella pague la asistencia de Prajna y la inteligencia que quiere. Sabes lo que necesitas hacer."

El Doppelganger asintió y después de deslizar una nota en la bolsa del muerto comenzó a alejarse en la dirección de la que había venido. Ella pensó que Kakashi debía haber terminado con sus oponentes ya que podía escucharlo llamándola. Su voz sonaba tan aterrada como ella la había escuchado alguna vez y se habría alegrado si no hubiera sido porque había llegado a creer que tenía más que ver con su promesa que con la profundidad de los sentimientos que él tenía por ella.

Ella trató de gritar pero el hombre blanco la agarró por la boca antes de hacer que ambos comenzaran a hundirse en la tierra. Para cuando su doppelganger llevó a Kakashi de regreso al cadáver donde descubriría la nota que detallaba la supuesta ruta de él y Rin para tomar el camino al campamento donde iban a entregar las órdenes del Hokage y así obligarlos a elegir un nuevo curso, ella estaría a millas de distancia.

Presente:

"¿Quién me gustaría ser?" El Kiri-nin repitió confundido. Su voz se endureció un momento después cuando respondió: "¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida es esa?"

Lejos de ofenderse, Kiyomi respondió: "En la mayoría de los casos, supongo que sería una tontería preguntarle a alguien que ha sufrido como tú". Kiri-nin KK-one-one-seven-six miró a la pelirroja sentada con sorpresa, especialmente cuando comenzó a recitar: "No me molestaré con tu nombre porque estoy seguro de que deseas descartarlo, pero tú fueron capturados solo después de ser traicionados por el guardaespaldas de tu escuadrón Kisame Hoshigaki ... "

" No fui traicionado por un solo shinobi ", dijo el Kiri-nin cortando a Kiyomi de su voz sonando amarga. "Fui traicionado por toda mi aldea. No tengo dudas de que estaba siguiendo las órdenes del Cuarto Mizukage.

"Probablemente, supongo", respondió Kiyomi, "aunque tengo curiosidad. Si creías eso, ¿por qué no renunciaste al código bajo tortura o los numerosos interrogatorios? Te hubiera facilitado mucho las cosas.

El Kiri-nin fulminó con la mirada a Kiyomi antes de mirar hacia otro lado y dijo con amargura: "Si hubiera entregado el código, tal vez hubiera justificado las órdenes que le dieron a Kisame". Además, incluso si quisiera vengarme de aquellos que me habían perjudicado y renunciado al código, no habrían sufrido. Habría sido el shinobi de la aldea. Sin mencionar que no tengo amor por Konoha.

Kiyomi le dio a su invitado una sonrisa divertida mientras decía: "No, supongo que no lo harías". La sonrisa desapareció cuando se puso seria una vez más, "Ahora, volviendo a mi pregunta original. Digamos hipotéticamente que podría darte una nueva vida. Un nuevo comienzo como dirías.

"Eso es terriblemente generoso de tu parte", dijo el escéptico kunoichi anteriormente encarcelado. "¿Por qué harías eso por mí? Sobre todo porque ya te dije que no lo hice por Seven, sino por mí mismo.

Kiyomi se encogió de hombros con desdén mientras respondía: "Podría decirte que, independientemente de tus razones, tus acciones aún nos beneficiaron tanto a mi hermana como a mí. Aunque personalmente no me importa lo que le pase a la mujer Uchiha. Hubiera sido ... molesto para los demás si algo le hubiera pasado a ella. Kiyomi pudo ver que sus palabras tuvieron poco efecto en la kunoichi, por lo que agregó: "Sin embargo, si requiere una razón egoísta, supongo que podría decir que es porque me gustaría probar aún más mis habilidades. Ya los he usado para remodelar a las personas varias veces. La forma que poseo es solo una. Sin embargo, si está de acuerdo, sería el primero en hacerlo dispuesto ".

"Honestamente esperas que crea que eres una especie de escultor de carne. Venga ya…"

La kunoichi se apagó cuando Kiyomi aplaudió y se abrió la puerta de la habitación. Luego, tres mujeres entraron en la habitación y se acercaron a la silla en la que estaba sentada Kiyomi. La más joven de las tres se detuvo y dijo: "¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?"

El ex prisionero tenía una sensación de familiaridad que la cubría con la voz de la mujer. Le tomó un momento registrarse y con una comprensión repentina exclamó: "¡Yuffie!" La kunoichi no reconoció que su nombre había sido pronunciado mientras esperaba la orden de Kiyomi. Dirigiendo su mirada a las otras dos mujeres, no podía ubicarlas, pero por las miradas en blanco que lucían sospechaban que podrían haber sido las compañeras de equipo de Taki-nin.

Su atención se volvió hacia la pelirroja cuando dijo: "Muy bien, me sorprende que la hayas reconocido".

"¿Qué le hiciste a ella? ¿Y esos son sus compañeros de equipo?

Kiyomi inclinó la cabeza y respondió: "De hecho". Se levantó de su silla y ordenó a las tres mujeres que formaran una fila. Kiyomi se colocó detrás de Yuffie, quien debido a su furia parecía tener alrededor de dieciséis años, por lo que era mucho más baja de lo que recordaba el Kiri-nin. Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la mujer mientras explicaba: "Durante la batalla decidí probar ciertos aspectos de mi capacidad para alterar las formas y personalidades de las personas. Desafortunadamente, mi intento de alterar sus personalidades fracasó hasta cierto punto. Tendré que investigar cómo los Shinobi de la Arena pueden hacerlo cuando crean sus agentes dobles ". Luego se movió entre las otras dos mujeres mientras continuaba: "Mi éxito aquí fue bastante sorprendente. Aunque es cierto que no estoy seguro si logré el efecto deseado ".

"¿Qué efecto sería eso?" la Kiri-nin preguntó con algo de curiosidad, ya que ella fue capaz de decir que las tres kunoichi no estaban simplemente protegidas.

"Esperaba que mis habilidades sacaran a relucir a las mujeres en las que querían convertirse. Pero lamentablemente en este momento no están en condiciones de decirme ". Rodeando a las dos mujeres, Kiyomi extendió la mano y preguntó: "¿Y qué tal? ¿Estás interesado en convertirte en la persona que siempre deseaste?

Kiri-nin extendió la mano para tomar la mano de Kiyomi, pero se detuvo en seco cuando ella preguntó: "¿Qué pasa si mi deseo no es solo mi aspecto ... sino ser más fuerte?"

Kiyomi miró a la mujer por un momento y sintió un ceño amenazar con aparecer ya que podía adivinar para qué querría la mujer usar cualquier poder que Bijuu pudiera darle. Casi se retractó de su oferta como resultado, pero al final sintió que sería una buena práctica ayudar a impulsar el chakra de Ayame. Sin mencionar que confiaba en que, con el tiempo, Naruto podría ayudar a la mujer a superar cualquier deseo de venganza que pudiera tener. Como resultado, ella dijo: "Aumentar su chakra llevará más tiempo ... pero se puede hacer".

El Kiri-nin le dio al asunto un pensamiento final y luego tomó la mano ofrecida. Al principio no sintió nada, pero luego su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse más cálido cuando el chakra de Kiyomi llenó su sistema y alteró su aspecto. Cuando la transformación se completó, ella quería encontrar una superficie reflectante para mirar. Sin embargo, se derrumbó de nuevo en la cama sintiéndose agotada, cerró los ojos incapaz de luchar contra la fatiga cuando su cuerpo comenzó a doler y se dio cuenta de que Kiyomi debía haber apagado el dolor que de otro modo hubiera sentido. Al quedarse dormida, comenzó a pensar en qué utilización usaría el poder prometido que recibiría. De pie en una encrucijada, encontró su mirada mirando hacia un camino que terminaba con un pueblo en llamas.

Komachi guió a Joseki a través de los túneles que corrían debajo de la aldea y se centraron alrededor de la casa de Danzou, que residía cerca del distrito abandonado de Uchiha. Mientras guiaba al anciano Suna a su reunión con Danzou, pensó en cómo con algo de su precioso tiempo libre había explorado tanto los túneles de Root como los que formaban la Guarida. Su razón principal para hacerlo era asegurarse de que en algún momento no se cruzaran. Afortunadamente, parecía que los túneles que ambos grupos estaban utilizando para sus usos personales habían sido establecidos por dos entidades separadas y, por lo tanto, no se cruzaban. Sospechaba que desde los túneles que Danzou había tomado como base de operaciones de Root también corrían bajo el distrito de Uchiha, habían sido los arquitectos de aquellos por los que actualmente se encontraba moviéndose.

Los pensamientos de Komachi se apartaron del asunto cuando pasaron junto a un grupo de Root-nin que se dirigían con calma en la dirección opuesta. Joseki se rió entre dientes mientras los dos grupos caminaban uno junto al otro. Sospechaba que se debía al hecho de que, aparte de asegurarse de que había suficiente espacio para que se cruzaran, ninguno de los miembros de Root había reconocido que el otro existía. Una parte de ella quería preguntar qué le pareció tan divertido al anciano Suna. Sin embargo, era lo suficientemente consciente de sí misma como para reconocer que era algo que solo contemplaría recientemente. El miembro de Root que había sido habría archivado la reacción de Joseki como algo sin importancia y habría continuado en su tarea de guiarlo al líder de Root.

Pero a pesar de su aparente indiferencia, vislumbró su mentalidad cuando él comentó burlonamente: "Qué ordenado. Es muy parecido a lo que imagino que sería ser guiado a través de una colmena. Todas las abejas obreras se mueven y solo están interesadas en las tareas que necesitan realizar ". La mirada de Joseki se movió hacia otro grupo de shinobi que se dirigía hacia ellos, pero luego de repente se volvió hacia la intersección a la que ambos grupos se acercaban. Aunque se movían a paso rápido, no era apresurado, sino la caminata rápida de hombres que no estaban interesados en charlas o camaradería. Solo al completar las misiones se les dio, sin importar cuán pequeño, de la manera más rápida y eficiente posible. Joseki pareció leerle la mente mientras comentaba: "Sin embargo, incluso si las abejas obreras no tienen preocupaciones fuera de sus tareas asignadas. Todavía deben sentir algunas de las presiones bajo las cuales están quienes manejan la colmena. O Danzou está más seguro de que la historia que tenía para culpar a ese noble conectado con el Movimiento del Rey Único sobrevivirá a una investigación, entonces creo que debería hacerlo. O se ha engañado a sí mismo al creer que no fue la derrota devastadora de su ambición lo que parece ser ".

Naturalmente, Komachi permaneció en silencio, pero quería agregar una tercera opción y una que temía mucho, que era que Danzou todavía tenía un as en el hoyo que aún tenía que jugar. Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación, Danzou le había dicho que estaría esperando a Joseki, temía que fuera probable que creyera que era la correcta, ya que lo vio sentado detrás de una pequeña mesa sobre la que había una tabla de shogi. Ella permitió que Joseki entrara primero antes de seguirlo y sin ver nada de su protección de Root normal temió por un momento que le pidieran que se fuera. Sin embargo, no hizo ninguna señal para que ella lo hiciera. Moviéndose para pararse detrás de él, miró brevemente el tablero y vio que Danzou estaba jugando el juego solo.

Joseki comentó sobre esto mientras se sentaba frente a su antiguo enemigo diciendo: "¿Qué sucede Danzou, incapaz de encontrar oponentes dignos para jugar? Deberías tener mucho tiempo libre para jugar con los otros viejos en los parques ahora que tu ambición ha sido aplastada ".

Danzou no mordió el anzuelo cuando hizo un movimiento y luego lo analizó para ver la mejor manera de contrarrestarlo como lo haría un oponente. Levantando la vista del tablero, dijo: "Joseki, me sorprendió cuando dijiste que querías volver a vernos. Estaba bastante seguro de que tratarías de distanciarte de mí lo más rápido posible. Por favor, no me digas que has venido hasta aquí para simplemente frotarme la nariz, lo que crees que es una derrota total de mi parte. Es cierto, es un revés ... "

"Un revés", dijo Joseki con un tono de incredulidad, "un plan que sin duda has estado planeando durante años de repente se desmorona. Y si bien puede estar seguro de que su fijación en algunos nobles con delirios de grandeza puede cubrirlo de cualquiera de las consecuencias. El hecho mismo de que su Hokage se acercó a Gaara y lograron contrarrestar su plan sin que usted lo captara significa que, en algún nivel, sospechan de elementos dentro de la Hoja.

"Eso es de esperarse", dijo Danzou desinteresadamente mientras su mirada volvía a la pizarra, "especialmente considerando que una instalación importante de Leaf fue el hogar de la inminente rebelión. Ya me han preguntado varias veces sobre mi conexión con Akame. No encontrarán nada de valor y todas mis reuniones con él se llevaron a cabo a título oficial. Tsunade puede sospechar más, pero su opinión sobre mí nunca ha sido la más alta. En ausencia de evidencia, sus preocupaciones sobre mí se atribuirán a sus prejuicios contra mí ".

Joseki se encogió de hombros y dijo: "Supongo que tienes derecho a tus delirios. Pero si estuviera en tus zapatos, aún no me estaría relajando.

"Oh, no me estoy relajando y espero que todo esto termine. Si Tsunade sospecha de mí, entonces no tiene dudas de la creencia de que eso es exactamente lo que haría ". Danzou dijo moviendo una pieza desde el lado opuesto del tablero. Komachi tuvo que admitir que, como en todas las cosas, Danzou hablaba en serio en todo lo que hacía, incluso en actividades como jugar un juego solo, ya que el movimiento que hizo contrarrestó perfectamente el que había hecho cuando entraron por primera vez en la habitación.

"Aún así, no puedo imaginar que te queden muchos movimientos. Niega todo lo que quieras pero sé que este esquema te costó bastante ".

Danzou no dio señales de que le molestaran las palabras de Joseki mientras alcanzaba con calma una de las piezas capturadas. Lo colocó en el tablero apuntando contra las piezas de su "oponente". Mirando a Joseki, dijo: "¿Sabes qué hace que Shogi sea un desafío? Es que, a diferencia de los juegos de estrategia similares, un jugador astuto puede usar las piezas de su oponente contra él ".

"Ya veo, y has logrado capturar una de las piezas del Hokage".

"No exactamente", dijo Danzou mientras actuaba como su oponente, hizo un movimiento. "Ella no era la oponente a la que me refería".

Joseki, que leía lo que Danzou quería decir, se puso de pie de repente y arrojó la mesa y el tablero que separaban a los dos ancianos. Komachi de años de entrenamiento reaccionó sin pensar rápidamente desenvainando su espada en preparación para defender a su líder. Con los dientes apretados, Joseki dijo enojado: "¿Qué has hecho?"

Danzou estuvo tan cerca de sonreír como siempre cuando dijo: "No actúes tan sorprendido. El hecho de que hayas venido aquí para regodear mi supuesta derrota, solo resalta que solo estuvimos en una alianza de conveniencia. Si pensabas que eso también significaba que nos detendríamos en nuestras propias luchas uno contra el otro de lo que eres un tonto ".

A pesar de la presencia de Komachi, Joseki todavía dio un paso hacia Danzou mientras decía: "Dije lo que tienes ..."

"Hecho, sí, te escuché", Danzou terminó de mostrar que apenas se sentía amenazado. Levantando la mano y haciendo una señal a Komachi para que se relajara, continuó: "Es realmente simple. Todo lo que he hecho es recuperar la pieza que capturaste durante el apogeo de la Tercera Guerra Shinobi. Una pieza tomada de Konoha mientras la tinta del documento que solidificaba la alianza entre nuestros dos pueblos ni siquiera estaba completamente seca ".

Joseki miró con odio a Danzou mientras gruñía, "¿Cuál es tu punto? Si acabas de demostrar que eres tan capaz de ignorar las alianzas de conveniencia como yo lo soy ".

"No fue una recriminación", dijo Danzou con un pequeño tono de diversión entrando en su voz, "Simplemente estoy señalando que es una táctica que has usado antes de tratar de llevar el terreno moral conmigo". Admití en el parque que había eliminado el Prajna una vez que se hizo evidente que había asegurado sus servicios. Un grupo de ex Anbu en manos de mi enemigo era una amenaza que no podía ignorar. Afortunadamente, del líder me enteré de un hecho interesante. Principalmente a su grupo se le había ordenado atacar a un par de Leaf-nin que llevaban órdenes al frente. En verdad, casi descarté la información por carecer de importancia, ya que tenía conocimiento previo ... hasta que admitió un pequeño dato que desconocía. Mientras que sus hombres habían sido contratados por usted para obtener esas órdenes, Supongo que con el propósito de conocer las ubicaciones de nuestras fuerzas en Taki para convencer al Kazekage de traicionarnos y asestar un golpe devastador, había habido un objetivo secundario. Poner tus manos en el médico ninja se asoció con Kakashi. Ellos no sabían esto, pero me di cuenta de este hecho, ya que le diste órdenes específicas a los Pranja de que solo Kakashi debía ser dañado ".

Para sorpresa de Komachi y Danzou, Joseki aprovechó una pequeña faceta de la narración de eventos pasados de Danzou. "¿Qué quieres decir con que tenías conocimiento previo del ataque? El hecho de que supieras de mi participación, pero no fuiste corriendo al Cuarto Hokage significa ...

Komachi sintió que sus ojos se abrían de par en par ante lo que implicaba Joseki. Estaba contenta de que la atención del anciano Suna se centrase únicamente en su contraparte de Konoha, ya que estaba segura de que su reacción más bien desarraigada habría recibido algún aviso. Danzou ni siquiera respondió con la menor cantidad de vergüenza cuando dijo fríamente: "Sí, yo fui quien proporcionó la ruta de Kakashi y Rin. Después de todo, tanto tú como yo tuvimos tratos con el mismo hombre.

"El corredor", dijo Joseki incapaz de mantener una pequeña pista del miedo y respetar la mención del misterioso hombre incitado en él.

Danzou inclinó la cabeza y, como no podía ver su rostro, sospechó que él podría haber tenido el mismo sentimiento. "Si. Él, o más exactamente, debería decir que uno de sus asociados se me acercó y me pidió detalles sobre los miembros restantes de los movimientos del Equipo Minato. Como su nombre ciertamente implica, me ofreció algo de lo que deseaba a cambio. Lo vi como una situación de ganar-ganar. Con la muerte de los miembros restantes de su equipo, creí que Minato finalmente tomaría los pasos necesarios para lograr una paz final y duradera. Además, finalmente podría reunirme con Hanzou para forjar una alianza con él. Lamentablemente, esa alianza duró poco, ya que algunos advenedizos mataron a los hombres que le había prestado a la Salamandra. Tengo curiosidad ... ¿qué le cambiaste a él?

El nombre del último anfitrión de Jinchuriki de cinco colas de Iwa. Como saben, habían logrado mantenerlo en secreto después de la muerte del anterior.

"Ah", dijo Danzou, "creo que ahora sabemos para qué quería esa información".

"Espera, no puedes decir?"

"Exactamente, el corredor quería saber la ubicación para que Akatsuki pudiera recogerlos más tarde".

"¡Eso es una locura!"

"¿Lo es?", Respondió Danzou, "El agente siempre ha tenido conexiones internas con todas las aldeas. Quiero decir, ¿de qué otra forma puedes explicar la participación de la Aldea de la Niebla en que aseguras a Rin Nohara?

"¿De qué estás hablando? Me dijeron que sus agentes pudieron asegurarla mientras Kakashi estaba ocupado frente a la Prajna.

"Esa es solo la mitad de la historia", dijo Danzou, "El resto, incluso yo no soy completamente consciente de ello. Pero Rin fue declarado asesinado por el enemigo por el Cuarto Hokage. Sin embargo, incluso antes de una autopsia superficial y después de que se pudiera llamar a la investigación de la misión, la habían enterrado. Me pareció curioso, pero siempre mantuve la creencia de que tanto Minato como Kakashi estaban encubriendo la verdad de lo que sucedió. Lo que sí sé es que después de encontrarse con el Prajna, Kakashi afirma que Rin y él tomaron una ruta alternativa para conectarse con la unidad para la que estaban las órdenes que llevaban.

Danzou se quedó en silencio por un momento, Komachi se sintió nerviosa de una manera extraña para ella debido a su deseo de escuchar lo que el anciano sabía sobre el misterioso Broker que había mencionado, debido a su conexión con Akatsuki. Para su mayor sorpresa, estaba luchando contra el deseo de atacar a su antiguo maestro. Supuso que era parte de la personalidad de su amante contagiarla. Pero tener que permanecer sin emociones ya que Danzou admitió ser traidor fue extremadamente difícil. En parte se debió a cómo fue cruelmente revelador de que estaba dispuesto a sacrificar al fiel shinobi Leaf siempre y cuando lo beneficiara o llevara al Leaf Village un paso más cerca de cómo deseaba que fuera. Pero lo que realmente estaba provocando una furia dentro de ella era que él admitía lo mismo en su presencia. Por supuesto que lo había hecho antes,

Afortunadamente, el enfoque de Danzou se dirigió directamente a Joseki, ya que estaba claro que el hombre también estaba generando una ira poderosa. Komachi creía que lo único que mantenía al Anciano Suna enraizado en su posición era el deseo de aprender lo que Danzou sabía sobre cómo el Broker había asegurado la kunoichi que había utilizado para avanzar en su propia agenda durante más de una década.

Sin darse cuenta de que sus subordinados pensaban que Danzou retomó de donde lo había dejado diciendo: "Ahora, según Kakashi, poco tiempo después de cambiar su ruta, se encontraron con un grupo de Hunter-nin. Teniendo en cuenta que Mist había abierto poco tiempo antes un nuevo frente donde Taki bordeaba el océano en el norte, nos dijeron que era probable que se hubieran topado con un grupo avanzado de exploración para lo que sería su ofensiva de Harbor Wave ".

Danzou hizo una pausa cuando se levantó de la silla y le dio la espalda a Joseki. Por un breve momento, el shinobi de Suna se tensó mientras consideraba atacar a Danzou. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que Komachi también estaba tenso, y sin darse cuenta de que su reacción fue simplemente el resultado de años de entrenamiento, ya que debido a sus propias emociones arrepentidas que estaba considerando dejar que el hombre hiciera su movimiento, retrocedió. Komachi no tenía dudas de que Danzou era muy consciente de lo que había hecho al presentar una apertura a su oponente. Ella también estaba llegando a comprender que para él todo era parte del juego. Sin embargo, lo que ella no tenía tan claro era lo que esperaba ganar diciéndole a Joseki lo que estaba haciendo, especialmente dado que fuera lo que fuera lo que había hecho, probablemente podría haberlo hecho sin que el Anciano Suna fuera más sabio.

El momento pasó y Danzou se movió a un mapa que había estado colgado en la pared detrás de él. Aunque mantuvo su espalda a Danzou, mientras observaba a Joseki, podía imaginar fácilmente que, mientras estaba frente a él, estaba imaginando las muchas batallas que tuvieron lugar durante la Tercera Guerra Shinobi. Esto se debió en parte al tono contemplativo que tenía su voz cuando dijo: "Eso siempre fue lo más perturbador de las estrategias de Kirigakure. Su shinobi aparecería en un teatro, causaría un montón de caos y luego se desvanecería como la niebla que tan a menudo usaban para cubrir sus huellas. Era casi como si todo su propósito fuera prolongar la guerra el mayor tiempo posible ". Danzou se apartó del mapa antes de continuar: "Pero me estoy desviando. No hace falta decir que hasta donde Minato y Kakashi eran conscientes, Rin no sobrevivió al encuentro.

Danzou comenzó a moverse lentamente hacia su número opuesto en la Aldea de la Arena cuando dijo: "Debe haber sido un doble bastante convincente para que Minato y Kakashi ni siquiera lo cuestionaran. Su rápido entierro se explicó como necesario para un pueblo que estaba experimentando demasiados funerales. Sin embargo, durante mucho tiempo he creído que cualquier cosa que el Broker haya usado había puesto a Minato en una posición envidiable de posiblemente manchar la memoria de su estudiante si se requería una investigación. Supongo que, al igual que Sarutobi, debe haber sido una cosa extremadamente difícil, excepto que una persona que ayudaste a criar en este mundo de shinobi puede haber decidido traicionar ... "

Habiendo escuchado lo suficiente, Joseki dijo: "Si bien todo esto es tan fascinante. Todavía tienes que responder mi pregunta. ¿Qué has hecho ahora que tienes posesión de esta kunoichi? ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer? ¿Vas a ofrecerla, si la investigación sobre la prisión comienza a señalarte? ¿La usarás como prueba de que soy capaz de controlar a las personas y, por lo tanto, te estaba incriminando? Joseki, consciente de que estaba en el terreno de Danzou, se burló y agregó: "Supongo que es por eso que me permitiste venir antes que regodearme".

"Realmente había considerado hacer eso", admitió Danzou cuando se detuvo frente a su antiguo rival. "Sin embargo, aunque eso probablemente me habría despejado ... no hace nada para acercarme a mi objetivo final. Si algo usando esa táctica probablemente me obligaría a mantener un perfil bajo. No creo que deba decirte que no me estoy haciendo más joven. No, la mejor manera de encontrarme a través de esta tormenta es hacer exactamente lo que le hiciste a ese tablero de shogi ".

Joseki apartó la mirada de su odiado rival y miró hacia el tablero que había enviado a volar. Al verlo recostado contra una pared, así como las piezas esparcidas por todas partes, sus ojos se abrieron en comprensión, lo que provocó que Danzou dijera: "Precisamente. Planeo encontrar mi camino a través de estos problemas actuales creando un incidente aún mayor para distraerlos. Un evento que nadie puede ignorar, uno que cuando el polvo se asiente y todas las piezas se vuelvan a colocar en el tablero, será conmigo como el Hokage ".

"¿Cómo propones hacer eso con una kunoichi mediocre?" Joseki preguntó volviendo toda su atención a Danzou.

"Vamos, Joseki", dijo Danzou con un tono ligeramente refutador, "Ambos sabemos que ella es mucho más que la media. Tiendes a ser bastante duro con tus títeres. En algún nivel, ella debe haberte complacido.

"Nunca la he usado en ese sentido", dijo Joseki rápidamente y enojado por lo que Danzou estaba sugiriendo. "No ensuciaría la memoria de mi esposa usando alguna puta Leaf. La razón por la que este títere no terminó siendo una herramienta desechada y rota es porque creo que pudo haber tenido algún uso futuro para regatear o chantajear contra el Broker ".

Danzou permaneció en silencio pensando que Joseki explicaría lo que quería decir. Cuando no hubo respuesta, se encogió de hombros y dijo: "No importa, tal vez sepa qué secreto tiene ella después de que todo se calme. Aunque, considerando que ella será lo que instigue una nueva ronda de conflictos, lo dudo mucho ".

Joseki se burló incrédulo cuando dijo: "¿De verdad crees que la Hoja y la Arena irán a la guerra por este asunto? Además, ya que parece que me vas a dejar vivir lo que es para evitar que les cuente todo lo que sé sobre ti.

"Eso es algo bastante simple de responder", respondió Danzou sonando presumido como si todo procediera exactamente como él también lo esperaba, "autoconservación. Estás equivocado en que planeo usarla como una cuña entre nuestros pueblos. Los acontecimientos recientes muestran que los lazos entre nuestras aldeas son mucho más fuertes de lo que incluso había previsto. Sin embargo, Tsunade también ha hecho incursiones recientes con Kumogakure. Antes de que estos puedan formarse por completo, planeo interrumpirlos provocando al Raikage de tal manera que reaccione de la manera más severa posible ".

"¿De verdad crees que eres capaz de eso? Ni siquiera podías predecir los eventos que ocurrían en tu propia aldea.

"Creo que descubrirás que predecir la reacción de un enemigo es simple en comparación con la de los aliados. La razón de esto es porque en la mayoría de los casos tus enemigos están reaccionando al dolor que infligiste, y todas las personas reaccionan igual ante el dolor y la muerte. Buscan al responsable y lo infligen a su vez ". Danzou levantó su bastón y tocó el ojo destruido que una de las conspiraciones de Joseki le había dejado después de que el Anciano había matado a la esposa de Sand-nin. "¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió después de la muerte del Raikage anterior?"

"Por supuesto, Kumo se volvió dos veces más agresivo. Empujaron con fuerza en Hot-Water Country y casi se abrieron paso hasta que Shikaku Nara tomó el mando ".

"Cierto", dijo Danzou, "pero olvidas que él también escondió su Jinchuriki".

"Y qué," dijo Joseki despectivamente, "Lo hizo para que el jinchuriki pudiera proteger la aldea. A retiró a casi todos los defensores de su pueblo por la ofensiva.

"¿Es eso lo que tú crees?" Danzou dijo con una sonrisa apretada casi imperceptible. "Te equivocarías. Tenía ese beneficio, pero los Jinchuriki no aparecieron incluso después de que Shikaku obligó a Kumo a regresar a su propio territorio. En verdad, el anfitrión de las Ocho Colas nunca hizo otra aparición en el campo de batalla. Bastante extraño teniendo en cuenta lo mal que comenzó la guerra para Kumo después de que su ofensiva fallara ".

"¿Cual es tu punto?"

"Mi punto es que la razón por la que el Raikage mantuvo su jinchuriki en la retaguardia fue porque no estaba dispuesto a perderlo. Recuerda que tomó casi diez mil shinobi derribar al Tercer Raikage. Teniendo en cuenta su fuerza, A debe haber pensado que su padre viviría para siempre. De repente, verlo derribado debe haber sido todo un shock ". Danzou regresó a su silla y se sentó. Se inclinó hacia adelante mientras continuaba: "Ahora, considerando que tanto él como su jinchuriki fueron criados como hermanos, hizo lo que todos los buenos hermanos mayores hacen. Se aseguró de que su hermano menor estuviera a salvo, incluso a costa de sus esfuerzos de guerra. Ahora imagina si ese hermano fue atacado de repente. Me imagino que no importaría si ese atacante tuvo éxito o no. La mera idea de que su amado compañero se vería amenazado debería ser suficiente para despertar su ira; especialmente si acusa a un kunoichi de que, en lo que respecta a la Hoja, está muerto y enterrado. Cuanto más intente negarlo Leaf, más enojado se pondrá y eventualmente comenzará a creer que todo lo que Tsunade hizo para tranquilizarlo fue hacer que bajara la guardia para que pudiéramos eliminar su mayor activo militar. No creo que deba decirte lo que probablemente sucederá después. Debo agradecerle, como resultado de su disposición a trabajar conmigo. Pude determinar cómo te comunicabas con tus diversos peones. De acuerdo, la información es de poca utilidad ya que no estoy seguro de ninguna de las otras personas que están bajo su jutsu, pero solo necesitaba saber a quién enviarle una orden. No te molestes en tratar de recordarla. Ya se ha dado cuenta de que cualquier intento futuro debe considerarse información errónea generada por el enemigo ". cuanto más enojado se ponga y eventualmente comenzará a creer que todo lo que Tsunade hizo para tranquilizarlo fue hacer que bajara la guardia para que pudiéramos eliminar su mayor activo militar. No creo que deba decirte lo que probablemente sucederá después. Debo agradecerle, como resultado de su disposición a trabajar conmigo. Pude determinar cómo te comunicabas con tus diversos peones. De acuerdo, la información es de poca utilidad ya que no estoy seguro de ninguna de las otras personas que están bajo su jutsu, pero solo necesitaba saber a quién enviarle una orden. No te molestes en tratar de recordarla. Ya se ha dado cuenta de que cualquier intento futuro debe considerarse información errónea generada por el enemigo ". cuanto más enojado se ponga y eventualmente comenzará a creer que todo lo que Tsunade hizo para tranquilizarlo fue hacer que bajara la guardia para que pudiéramos eliminar su mayor activo militar. No creo que deba decirte lo que probablemente sucederá después. Debo agradecerle, como resultado de su disposición a trabajar conmigo. Pude determinar cómo te comunicabas con tus diversos peones. De acuerdo, la información es de poca utilidad ya que no estoy seguro de ninguna de las otras personas que están bajo su jutsu, pero solo necesitaba saber a quién enviarle una orden. No te molestes en tratar de recordarla. Ya se ha dado cuenta de que cualquier intento futuro debe considerarse información errónea generada por el enemigo ". Pude determinar cómo te comunicabas con tus diversos peones. De acuerdo, la información es de poca utilidad ya que no estoy seguro de ninguna de las otras personas que están bajo su jutsu, pero solo necesitaba saber a quién enviarle una orden. No te molestes en tratar de recordarla. Ya se ha dado cuenta de que cualquier intento futuro debe considerarse información errónea generada por el enemigo ". Pude determinar cómo te comunicabas con tus diversos peones. De acuerdo, la información es de poca utilidad ya que no estoy seguro de ninguna de las otras personas que están bajo su jutsu, pero solo necesitaba saber a quién enviarle una orden. No te molestes en tratar de recordarla. Ya se ha dado cuenta de que cualquier intento futuro debe considerarse información errónea generada por el enemigo ".

Joseki estaba temblando de rabia apenas controlada ahora que Danzou había revelado que había sido usado. Girando el cuchillo un poco más, agregó: "Este momento es bastante estimulante. A menudo me he preguntado si esto es lo que sintieron los hermanos Silver y Gold cuando arruinaron las conversaciones de paz entre el Segundo Raikage y Hokage. ¿Tenían alguna idea de que su acto de traición desencadenaría eventos fuera de control y conduciría a la Segunda Guerra Mundial Shinobi? Probablemente no, pero al menos tenían que saber que estaban garantizando que la sangrienta era del shinobi continuaría. Siempre pensé que el Broker también podría haber tenido algo que ver. Sin embargo, dado que ninguno de nosotros ha tenido noticias suyas en décadas, es probable que haya fallecido. Esa es una buena noticia para ti. especialmente porque si creías que Rin podría ser usado contra él, entonces imagino que te la dio con el entendimiento de que la eliminarías. Dudo que esté contento de saber que ella todavía estaba cerca.

Joseki en lugar de explotar parecía centrarse. Con un tono sobrio, dijo: "Confío en que hayamos terminado aquí entonces".

Danzou asintió, por lo que el anciano Suna giró sobre sus talones y rápidamente salió. Komachi se movió para seguirlo, pero se detuvo cuando el anciano lisiado dijo: "Déjalo ir. No va a hacer nada tan tonto como permanecer aquí. Una vez que fueron solo ellos dos, dijo: "Usted desaprueba a Komachi".

Komachi temía que hubiera captado su propia ira hacia él. Sin embargo, pensando en la línea de la kunoichi sin raíces que había sido, dijo: "No es mi lugar, señor. Sin embargo, ¿es prudente revelarle tanto y dejarlo ir? Sin duda intentará frustrar su plan si, por ninguna otra razón, puede temer lo que haría este personaje de Broker que menciona si aún está vivo.

"Esa es una pequeña posibilidad", dijo Danzou de pie mientras se dirigía a la puerta. "Aunque nunca vi su rostro, en mis tratos con él se podía sentir la edad que llevaba sobre sus hombros vestidos. Dudo que Joseki realmente crea que está vivo tampoco. No, mi antiguo compañero de entrenamiento simplemente intentará frustrar mi plan por ego. Pero cuento con que al menos lo intente. Quiero que haga un desastre de esta situación tan grande como se atreva. Sin duda, gastará bastantes activos que tiene en su lugar en Kumo en un intento por evitar que Rin alcance su objetivo. Si tiene éxito, no pierdo nada, pero si Rin mata a algunos otros Kumo-nin en su camino hacia las Ocho Colas, solo puedo imaginar cómo reaccionará el Raikage.

Danzou se detuvo en la puerta cuando Komachi no dio un paso detrás de él. Miró por encima de su hombro y la vio recogiendo las piezas para el juego de Shogi que Joseki había volcado. Adivinando que cuando él la había sacado de escoltar a Joseki a través de las instalaciones de Root, simplemente estaba encontrando una manera de ser útil, la dejó atrás.

Komachi enderezó la mesa y comenzó a colocar las piezas nuevamente en el tablero. Sin embargo, aunque ella podría haberlo recreado exactamente como lo había estado antes de que Joseki lo enviara, ella colocó una de sus piezas al lado de su rey mirando hacia el lado equivocado. Dado que estaba mirando hacia donde Danzou estaría sentado, se consideraría sus oponentes. Ella sonrió brevemente cuando comenzó a alejarse mientras disfrutaba de la ironía de que Danzou disfrutaba capturando las piezas de un enemigo y usándolas contra ellas a su vez. Al llegar a la puerta, volvió a mirar el tablero y la pieza capturada que sostenía a su rey bajo control. Al verse a sí misma como esa pieza, prometió en ese momento que este sería el último plan que Danzou tramó. Saliendo de la habitación,

Tsunade se agachó bajo un golpe lanzado por su oponente. Ahora dentro de la guardia de su oponente, ella golpeó con un tiro en el que canalizó su chakra. Por mucho que ella esperaba, aunque se conectaba con su intestino, hizo poco del daño al que estaba acostumbrada. Aún así, su oponente se tambaleó hacia atrás mientras se frotaba el estómago diciendo: "Ho, Ho, tu Taijutsu es tan formidable como tu leyenda dice Lady Tsunade". Miró hacia donde su aprendiz Sakura se enfrentaba contra el clon del hombre con el que luchaba. "Me alegra que hayas solicitado esta sesión de entrenamiento. Es una oportunidad tan rara de ver cómo le iría a mi propio taijutsu contra una leyenda viviente como tú.

Tsunade sintió una vena aparecer en su frente ya que para ella Gai la llamaba una leyenda que era como llamarla vieja. Por lo tanto, acusando al hombre que estaba luchando contra ella con las tres primeras puertas abiertas, ella dijo: "Las leyendas son cosas viejas y polvorientas sobre las que lees en los libros".

Gai se encontró con su cargo lanzando varios golpes que la pusieron a la defensiva. Ella bloqueó o evitó la mayoría de sus ataques antes de detectar una apertura. Al poner toda la información que había reunido de la sesión, y su pelea con los Idiot Brothers sobre por qué su chakra mejoraba los golpes no parecía funcionar contra oponentes cuyo chakra estaba demasiado excitado, golpeó a Gai en el pecho. Modificando cómo soltó su chakra reunido, estaba casi tan sorprendida como el Jounin cuando salió volando de regreso. Golpeó el suelo y luego se deslizó sobre él, así como sobre el pequeño estanque que contenía el campo de entrenamiento que estaban utilizando. Al descansar en la orilla opuesta escuchó a Lee gritar: "¡Gai-sensei!" Abandonó su pelea con Sakura y salió corriendo.

Sintiendo que había pateado a un cachorro frente al joven al que estaba a punto de ir a ver a Gai cuando Shizune dijo: "Parece que has superado tu discapacidad descubierta recientemente. Debo admitir que estoy empezando a ver cómo te ganaste tu reputación como prodigio.

Tsunade se volvió hacia su primer aprendiz con una ceja arqueada, mientras atrapaba una toalla que Shizune le arrojó. Limpiándose el sudor de la frente y el pecho, que relucía por sus esfuerzos, dijo: "¿Acabas de empezar?"

Shizune sonrió y respondió: "Bueno, debes admitir que no conseguí exactamente a Tsunade completamente comprometida. Todavía es difícil para mí imaginar que por cada día después de la batalla estarías despierto al comienzo del entrenamiento al amanecer. O que estaría allí varias horas después y en peligro de perderse una reunión porque perdió la noción del tiempo ".

"¿Qué? Mierda ", dijo Tsunade a punto de despegar. Se detuvo un momento mientras miraba por encima del hombro y aún viendo a Gai acostada en un montón aturdido, estaba a punto de ordenarle a Sakura que mirara al Jounin.

Pero Shizune la golpeó diciendo: "Estoy segura de que tú y Sakura te gustaría discutir lo que has aprendido". Me encargaré de Gai.

Tsunade asintió con la cabeza agradeciendo mientras comenzaba a dirigirse rápidamente hacia su oficina. Tsunade estaba a punto de explicar lo que había aprendido, pero se detuvo cuando Sakura dijo: "Corríjame si me equivoco, pero la razón por la que nuestras técnicas se ven afectadas por quienes abren sus puertas de chakra es porque en esencia está siendo dominada por los más fuertes". chakra."

Sonriendo a su estudiante y compañera miembro del Harem, Tsunade dijo: "Muy bien. Para mí me imagino un estanque tranquilo. Llamemos al estanque nuestro oponente por el bien de mi ejemplo. Ahora imagina tirarle una piedra, ¿qué pasa?

"El estanque comenzaría a agitarse desde el punto de impacto", respondió Sakura.

"Al igual que cuando golpeamos el suelo, la tierra reacciona a nuestra técnica". Sakura asintió ante el comentario de Tsunade haciendo que el Hokage dijera: "Ahora imagina un río que se mueve rápidamente. Al igual que antes de golpearlo, sin embargo, esta vez hay una reacción mucho menos notable ya que entra más agua para llevar la interrupción ".

Sakura inclinó su cabeza en comprensión antes de preguntar: "¿Cómo lo superaste ahora?"

"Usé una roca más grande", dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa. "No importa qué tan rápido fluya un río, con una roca lo suficientemente grande puedes obligarlo a reconocer tus esfuerzos. Lo que hice fue golpearlo, de modo que por un momento creé una brecha en el desbordante chakra. Cuando su chakra trató de llenarlo, bueno, viste los resultados.

Al llegar a la mansión Hokage, Sakura se quitó para tomar una ducha. Su aprendiz, consciente de lo que le esperaba a su maestro, dijo: "Buena suerte".

Tsunade ocultó la pequeña mueca que amenazaba con aparecer. Al entrar al edificio, se dirigió a su oficina y luchó de nuevo para evitar que apareciera cuando vio a Asuma e Ibiki esperando frente a su puerta. Aunque no llegó tarde, sabía que los dos hombres la habían estado esperando alguna vez, lo que la llevó a creer que la próxima reunión sería tensa. No podía culparlos, ya que si hubiera estado en sus zapatos, probablemente lo habría visto como una bofetada al enterarse de que la persona de la que recibieron órdenes aparentemente había confiado en las personas fuera de la aldea para hacer frente a la amenaza de la prisión. posó entonces la gente que lo había llamado hogar.

Dando un paso delante de ellos, dijo: "Buenos días, caballeros".

"Un poco más cerca de la tarde en este momento, Milady", dijo Asuma en un tono seco pero diplomático.

"Lo siento si estuviste esperando mucho", dijo Tsunade entrando en su oficina, sus dos subordinados siguiéndola. "Estaba en el campo de entrenamiento. Teniendo en cuenta cómo te llevas después de tu estudiante Asuma, no pensé que tuviera que preocuparme de que quisieras comenzar esta reunión temprano ". Asuma no respondió a la broma, adivinando que ambos hombres querían ponerse manos a la obra, se sentó detrás de su escritorio. Estudió a los hombres por un momento antes de decir: "Permítanme comenzar diciendo que mi decisión de no incluirlos a ustedes dos en cuanto a lo que estaba sucediendo en la prisión de ninguna manera refleja las dudas que pueda tener sobre su lealtad al Villa Hoja."

"Entonces, ¿qué refleja?" Ibiki preguntó rápidamente su tono haciéndola sentir como una prisionera siendo interrogada. "Porque, por lo que puedo decir, decidiste confiar en un paciente en coma recientemente despierto, el mercenario que contrató, un prisionero que una vez intentó saquear a Konoha, y finalmente el Kazekage de una aldea que nos ha atacado en el pasado, por todo el shinobi que te sirvió ".

Tsunade tuvo dificultades para no fruncir el ceño cuando Ibiki recitó su lista. Al escucharlo desde la perspectiva de un extraño; admitió que a la mayoría de la gente le parecía que había perdido la fe en su shinobi. Sin embargo, después de haber esperado ser interrogada en ese sentido, respondió rápidamente: "Decidir mantener esto en secreto para los shinobi que conozco y confiar no fue fácil. Sin embargo, Ibiki debe comprender la necesidad de mantener una operación secreta, especialmente cuando el miedo a que los oídos de su enemigo también estén presentes entre sus fuerzas. Míralo desde mi perspectiva. Una instilación que se suponía debía proteger la seguridad de Leaf Village se convirtió en un campo de entrenamiento para que una fuerza la destruyera. Las personas en las que confiamos para mantener esta instalación funcionando sin problemas fueron las que planearon la rebelión ".

La cara de Ibiki no perdió nada de su brusquedad, pero sí inclinó la cabeza para aceptar su punto incluso cuando dijo: "Entiendo lo que estás diciendo. Sin embargo, su elección en los aliados es ... cuestionable por decir lo menos ".

"¿Lo es?", Dijo Tsunade sintiendo que, al menos, Ibiki era alguien que podía entenderla dirigiendo una operación fuera de los libros. "Antes de que juzgues eso, déjame decirte cómo nos enteramos de esta amenaza inminente. Comenzó hace varios meses cuando Yuugao al escuchar los rumores de Anbu en la prisión decidió investigar ". Tsunade hizo una pausa, mientras sabía que, en verdad, había sido Koharu descubrir la presencia de Anbu en la prisión, ella y sus compañeros miembros del Harén habían cambiado ese hecho para el consumo público. Comenzando de nuevo, ella dijo: "Ella hizo esto fuera del registro. Mientras estaba allí, descubrió que no solo los rumores eran ciertos, sino que parecía que los prisioneros tenían la carrera de los primeros niveles. La descubrieron desafortunadamente, pero logró escapar. Ella vino a mí con lo que había aprendido.

"He repasado las cintas de seguridad", dijo Ibiki mientras se detenía para respirar. "Supongo que Yuugao fue esta mujer enmascarada que se infiltró en la prisión. Había logrado evitar la seguridad conocida de la prisión, pero fue recogida por la modificada que Akame había instalado.

Tsunade asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, aunque dudaba en hacerlo, me vi obligado a traer a Koharu al asunto".

"Me parece bastante extraño", dijo Asuma hablando en voz alta, "Ustedes dos nunca se vieron de verdad, al menos no hasta hace poco".

Tsunade esbozó una pequeña sonrisa divertida mientras pensaba en cómo reaccionaría el jounin si supiera lo mucho que había venido a ver al anciano cara a cara, generalmente mientras estaba presionado contra ella cuando el hombre al que ambos estaban follando. preocupo por. Incapaz de contenerse, ella dijo: "Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen sobre ciertas circunstancias que hacen extraños compañeros de cama. Yuugao había llevado sus preocupaciones sobre la actividad de Anbu no contabilizada al anciano Koharu primero. Recordó que el élder Koharu había planteado algunas preocupaciones sobre la seguridad de la prisión. Ella había pedido algunos consejos sobre cómo violarlo. Dado que no parecía que la prisión fuera puesta en alerta por los Ancianos sabiendo que decidimos confiar en ella. En cuanto a mi contacto con Kiyomi, lo hice poco después de que los asesinos intentaran eliminarla. Opinamos que Akame tenía que obtener sus suministros para la rebelión en la prisión desde algún lugar. ¿Qué mejor manera que la empresa contratada para asegurarlos y entregarlos?

El Hokage pudo ver que su lógica estaba ganando al Jefe del departamento de Tortura e Interrogatorio. Por extraño que parezca, Asuma, por lo general mucho más legible, no le estaba dando comentarios. Continuando, agregó: "Cuando Kiyomi se despertó como resultado de la primera ola de chakra, no le presté atención. Eso es hasta que fue objetivo de eliminación ".

"Supusiste que su recuperación de la conciencia arrojó una llave inglesa inesperada en Akame y el complot del noble, por lo que presionaron a sus hermanos para que la eliminaran para asegurarse de que sus suministros continuarían fluyendo".

"Olvídate del noble", dijo Tsunade y pudo decir que su declaración sorprendió a ambos hombres, "Él es un idiota ... era potencialmente peligroso, pero de todos modos era un idiota". A decir verdad, Akame también. Pero llegaré a eso eventualmente. Sin embargo, tiene razón en su razonamiento, Kiyomi fue el objetivo de garantizar que no se descubriera la operación de contrabando. Esto me llevó a creer que se podía confiar en ella y como su guardaespaldas derrotó a los asesinos cuando Kiyomi sugirió que la dejara entrar, acepté ".

"No tengo claro cómo trajiste a Yoruichi a bordo. Ella estaba fuera del pueblo supuestamente persiguiendo al último asesino.

"Es cierto, pero dónde estaba Koharu durante estos eventos", dijo Tsunade en respuesta a Ibiki. "Se las arregló para encontrar a Yoruichi, que había eliminado rápidamente al último asesino a sueldo. Verás, fue Yoruichi con quien Yuugao se puso al día, aunque en ese momento estaba cubierta. Pensamos que ya que Akame sabría que el intento de asesinato había fallado. Darle la oportunidad de arreglar los cabos sueltos sería demasiado tentador para resistir. Así fue como hicimos contacto con la mujer que se hacía llamar Siete.

"Si no recuerdo mal, terminó matando a su compañera de celda ... a menos que se sacrificara a otra mujer".

"Apenas, colocamos un sello en Yoruichi que cuando se activó interrumpió el sello de supresión de chakra. Como sabes Ibiki, a veces lo peor para la seguridad es su eficiencia. Como hasta ese momento nadie había encontrado una forma de evitar el sello de supresión de chakra, los guardias nunca verificaron si habían sido colocados en un genjutsu. Lo que parecía ser una herida fatal no era más que una escena cuidadosamente preparada. Todavía no estoy seguro de cómo Yoruichi logró pasar de contrabando los paquetes de sangre. Todo lo que me dirá es que una dama necesita tener algunos secretos. Con la oferta de inmunidad, Seven acordó ser nuestra espía en el interior y con su sello de supresión de chakra fue manipulado para que tuviera acceso a una pequeña cantidad de chakra. Pudimos comunicarnos en forma de pequeños escarabajos de piedra que ella crearía para pasarnos notas.

Asuma frunció el ceño cuando dijo: "Aún así, la idea de que confiarías en todos estos grupos externos sobre nosotros es bastante ..."

"Molesto", Tsunade suministró comprensivamente.

"Eso es decir suavemente".

"Lo sé. Fue difícil no saber a quién podría ir. Sin embargo, hay una muy buena razón para eso ... Root todavía existe ".

Ambos hombres compartieron una mirada a la mención de la organización Anbu supuestamente disuelta. Una vez que se volvieron hacia ella, ella dijo: "Es verdad. Lo que estoy a punto de revelar no sale de esta sala. Lo digo en serio ... Asuma, no quiero que Kurenai lo sepa.

"No puedes sugerir que ella ..."

Tsunade levantó la mano y lo silenció con una mirada severa mientras decía: "No seas ridícula. Sin embargo, la amenaza para Konoha sigue siendo y lo último que quiero hacer es molestar a una mujer embarazada que está entrando en el tercer trimestre ". Asuma asintió con la cabeza en comprensión, así que continuó: "Recuerden que todo esto puso en marcha los informes de Anbu rondando por la prisión. Yuugao se encontró con dos miembros en el techo. Se las arregló para colocar un sello de seguimiento en uno de ellos. Como resultado, hemos aprendido que debajo del distrito de Uchiha y de la residencia del élder Danzou hay túneles que se utilizan como base de operaciones para Root. Creemos que Danzou nunca disolvió Root e incluso lo expandió después de la masacre de Uchiha. Por lo tanto, Es muy probable que todas las fuerzas de Konoha sean shinobi que sean leales a Danzou primero y a la aldea en segundo lugar. Es por eso que no podía arriesgarme a dejar que incluso Shinobi, en quien confío con mi vida, participe en nuestros planes ".

Ibiki reconoció lo que estaba sugiriendo primero cuando dijo: "Estás diciendo que Danzou estuvo detrás de esta trama desde el principio. Algunos de los prisioneros y guardias sobrevivientes lo han mencionado. Han señalado su foto, pero también lo hicieron cuando les mostré una foto del noble, insistirían en que también es Danzou ".

"Eso se debe a que creemos que manipuló el Sharingan con el que regaló a Akame, de modo que cada vez que estaba en presencia del noble ponía a los presentes bajo una sugerencia hipnótica para verlo como Danzou".

Ibiki cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y dijo con un tono incrédulo: "¿Estás diciendo que Danzou creó una situación en la que sería señalado como un posible sospechoso".

"Sé que es una teoría que es bastante difícil de asimilar, pero teniendo en cuenta que sería capaz de señalar que la gente veía a este noble como él. Fácilmente podría plantear el punto de que parecía que lo estaban instalando ". Tsunade se levantó y rodeó el escritorio. De pie ante sus dos Jounin, dijo: "Sin embargo, los días de Danzou de escabullirse en la oscuridad mientras codicia la posición de Hokage han terminado. Necesitaré ambas habilidades si me aseguro de que cuando bajemos a Danzou las cargas se mantengan. Pero por el momento, nadie fuera de esta sala debe ser llevado a esto. Root ha tenido años para filtrarse en todas las facetas del pueblo. Si vamos a sacarlo, entonces debemos estar seguros de que ni siquiera un susurro llegue a los oídos de Danzou ".

Tanto su shinobi asintió en comprensión. Luego comenzaron a planear las mejores formas de asegurarse de que el pequeño grupo pudiera crecer sin atraer la atención del anciano o de los leales a él. Poco sabía Tsunade que pronto pondría las ideas que se sugirieron usar mucho más rápido de lo que nadie había previsto.

Mikoto se despertó lentamente, pero una parte de ella inmediatamente notó que ya no estaba en la sección de Castigo de la Prisión de Máxima Seguridad de la Hoja. El hecho de que probablemente fuera un buen cuarenta grados más frío era una pista, al igual que el hecho de que estaba acostada sobre lujosas sábanas de seda. Ese hecho le dijo que probablemente ya no estaba en la prisión. Por un breve momento se preguntó si estaba despertando de la horrible pesadilla en la que se había convertido su vida desde que las ocasionales críticas sobre cómo eran tratados los Uchiha se habían convertido en planes de rebelión. Una parte de ella esperaba que en cualquier momento un joven Sasuke entrara saltando a la habitación diciéndole que era hora de levantarse mientras él rebotaba emocionado en su lugar.

Sin embargo, rápidamente abandonó su vuelo de fantasía porque sabía que no la ayudaría a lidiar con cualquier situación nueva en la que se encontrara. Sin abrir los ojos, trató de hacer un balance de su entorno. Tras años de práctica de shinobi y la vida de recién casada en general, ella supo al instante que no estaba sola. Mikoto se preguntó quién era la que la estaba observando, ya que la mujer que le había enseñado cómo era la vida de kunoichi, a menudo les había dicho a ella y a las otras alumnas de la academia que solo porque no se encontraban en un calabozo. No significaba que estuvieran a salvo de los peligros que el sexo más justo experimentaba con demasiada frecuencia cuando el enemigo los tomaba prisioneros.

Aparentemente, aunque el hombre que la observaba tenía suficiente experiencia para saber cuándo una mujer solo simulaba estar dormida. Él la alertó de esto cuando dijo con voz cálida: "Realmente no quiero apresurarte. Pero, acabo de regresar a la aldea y varios de mis amigos se han ofrecido a invitarme a la barbacoa. No creo que entiendan si les digo que llego tarde porque estaba mirando a una mujer mientras ella simulaba estar dormida ".

Mikoto giró la cabeza hacia la voz y abrió los ojos por un breve momento, creyó ver a Minato sentado en la silla grande y cómoda en la que estaba sentado. Sin embargo, cuando se enfocó, pudo ver más de Kushina entrar en escena y venir. a la única conclusión que encajaba con ella al reconocer las marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas, dijo: "Debes ser Naruto"

El hombre rubio asintió saludando y dijo: "Lo estoy. Encantado de conocerte finalmente.

Mikoto se sentó en la cama para descubrir que estaba vestida con una camiseta grande. Luego vio la habitación y se sorprendió de lo opulenta que era. Al comentarlo, ella dijo: "Parece que has venido al mundo. Estas condiciones de vida son una gran mejora con respecto al agujero de ratas que el Tercero arregló para ti después de abandonar el orfanato ".

Naruto ladeó la cabeza confundido cuando dijo: "No sabía que tenías interés en mis arreglos de vivienda".

Mikoto apartó la mirada de los ojos penetrantes y amables del hijo de Kushina y Minato cuando recordó haber ido al Hokage al enterarse de que había dejado que el joven se mudara a un departamento a un paso de ser condenado. Ella lo había criticado al respecto, pero él le había dicho que los otros edificios de apartamentos se habían negado a permitir que el joven jinchuriki se quedara en sus instalaciones. Casi se había ofrecido a llevarlo, pero desde entonces los Uchiha estaban totalmente comprometidos a derrocar al Hokage. Temía que su esposo usaría al niño como una herramienta de negociación o, peor aún, comenzaría a influir en él para apoyar a los Uchiha en su rebelión. Sin mencionar que dudaba que los ancianos de la aldea permitieran que tal cosa sucediera, ya que había muchos de la opinión de que los Uchiha habían estado detrás del ataque de Kyuubi en primer lugar.

Se sentía culpable por su incapacidad de haber ofrecido algún tipo de apoyo al niño. Supuso que se notaba cuando él le dirigió una amplia sonrisa desarmadora cuando dijo: "Está bien. Comprendí por qué no podías involucrarte en mi situación a pesar de lo cerca que estabas de mi madre ".

Mikoto lo miró sorprendido mientras decía: "Yo ... yo tenía la impresión de que la verdad de tu parentesco te estaba siendo ocultada. ¿Qué hizo que el Tercero cambiara de opinión?

Naruto comenzó a rascarse la mejilla y no estaba muy seguro de cómo explicar su situación actual. Se salvó de tener que hacerlo cuando Mikoto comenzó a rascarse el tobillo a través de las sábanas. Al descubrir que no funcionaba, lo tiró hacia un lado lo suficiente como para descubrir la irritación, menos para darle al joven un vistazo a las bragas que podía sentir que estaba usando. Lo que vio la confundió cuando descubrió una pequeña marca de zorro. Dirigiendo su atención de nuevo a Naruto, pudo ver que de repente estaba mucho más nervioso que cuando ella había mencionado su parentesco. Dándole su mejor tono de madre, dijo: "¿Te importaría explicarle qué demonios es esto?"

Ella contuvo una sonrisa mientras él le daba un suspiro derrotado que le recordaba la reacción de sus propios hijos cuando usaba el tono en el pasado. Junto con el "No realmente". Le costó mucho no preguntarse cómo habría sido la vida si hubiera decidido acogerlo. Sin embargo, su diversión se desvaneció cuando Naruto explicó: "Esa marca reacciona a otra que se encuentra en los terrenos aquí. Básicamente evitará que salgas de la casa.

Mikoto volvió su mirada hacia una ventana donde podía ver el pueblo de Leaf. Con un tono decepcionado, dijo: "Así que parece que he intercambiado jaulas y aunque esta es mucho más dorada". Sigue siendo una jaula.

Vio a Naruto hacer una mueca por su reflejo en la ventana. Ella se volvió hacia él cuando él dijo: "Puedo entender de dónde vienes. Sin embargo, lo hicimos para su protección tanto como la nuestra. En este momento, todavía es peligroso para ti, ya que muchos prisioneros todavía andan sueltos y son perseguidos por Anbu. Además, una vez que se conocen ciertos eventos, teníamos miedo de que hicieras algo ... "

" ¿Por eventos te refieres a cómo su hermano menor fue asesinado por su hermano menor después de traicionar a la aldea? "

"Lo sabías ..." dijo Naruto tristemente, sus ojos mostraban una genuina amabilidad y preocupación.

"Yo ... Hace poco me enteré de eso", dijo Mikoto a punto de soltar las lágrimas que sintió cuando Akame le dijo que se caía, ya no le interesaba contener sus emociones. Sin embargo, antes de que ella se derrumbara, fue repentinamente abrumada por el deseo de saber, "¿Conocías a Sasuke?"

"E-éramos compañeros de equipo", dijo Naruto con su propia voz llena de emoción ante lo que Mikoto supuso que era traición y la pérdida de una amistad que probablemente habían compartido. "También era el shinobi con el que a menudo medía mi propio éxito. También me hizo feliz cuando admitió que me consideraba un rival ".

Pensando en su propio pasado, Mikoto lo favoreció con una sonrisa suave mientras decía: "Fue lo mismo para tu madre y para mí". Se desvaneció cuando ella dijo: "Debe haber dolido cuando decidió traicionarte a ti y al pueblo para perseguir sus propios objetivos".

Naruto se frotó el pecho por un momento luciendo perdido en sus pensamientos. Fue un gesto que confundió a la kunoichi Uchiha. Cuando volvió a enfocar su atención en ella, dijo: "Lo hizo. Lo consideré mi mejor amigo cuando se fue ".

Mikoto estaba a punto de interrogarlo más, pero sus dos atenciones fueron atraídas hacia la puerta cuando una joven entró sosteniendo una bandeja con comida. Mikoto pudo ver una expresión de confusión en el rostro del joven que se hizo más pronunciada cuando la mujer dijo: "Disculpe. Lady Kiyomi pensó que tu invitada tendría hambre.

El estómago de Mikoto retumbó, lo que provocó que la joven vestida de sirvienta se dirigiera hacia la cama. Acababa de dejarlo cuando Naruto preguntó: "Disculpe, pero ¿quién es usted?"

La mujer se volvió y respondió robóticamente: "Yuffie Kisaragi".

Ella permaneció en silencio mientras comenzaba a salir de la habitación. Naruto notó que una mirada de reconocimiento apareció en la cara de Mikoto causándole que dijera. "Hey, espera un segundo". La joven se detuvo como se le indicó, pero no se volvió ni nada. Centrándose en el Uchiha, preguntó: "¿La conoces?"

"Es difícil de decir. Conocía a una mujer con ese nombre, pero a menos que de repente se haya desvanecido más de cuarenta años, esta chica no puede ser la misma mujer.

Para su sorpresa, Naruto gruñó por lo bajo, "Kiyomi". De pie abruptamente, agarró a Yuffie por la muñeca y dijo: "Sígueme". La mujer lo hizo, pero como era realmente capaz de juzgar la urgencia por la cual Naruto se movía, terminó siendo arrastrada varios pies hasta que entendió.

Mikoto la siguió rápidamente al sentir su curiosidad picada por la extraña reacción del joven. Siguiendo su estela, ella lo alcanzó para encontrarlo al pie de una gran escalera. Una hermosa pelirroja que llevaba un espléndido kimono estaba en la base como si esperara su reacción ante el criado que ella había enviado. Su mirada viajó hacia Mikoto por un momento haciendo que los ojos verdes de la mujer se estrecharan, pero cuando miró al rubio, el Uchiha solo vio amor y devoción. Sin embargo, eso no quería decir que el lenguaje corporal de la mujer estaba gritando que estaba preparada para una confrontación verbal.

Ella lo entendió cuando Naruto se detuvo mientras aún estaba en las escaleras y con un tono que apenas ocultaba la ira que estaba sintiendo, "¿Quieres explicar esto?"

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros con desdén: "No hay mucho que explicar. Ella y sus compañeros de equipo eran parte de la fuerza que perseguía a mi hermana y al Uchiha. En lugar de matarlos directamente, decidí probar más mis habilidades ".

"¿Llamas a esto probar tus habilidades?" Preguntó Naruto echando una mirada a la mujer que estaba parada detrás de él. Frente a la pelirroja de nuevo, dijo: "Es como si la hubieras convertido en un zombie sin sentido".

"Por supuesto, mis resultados fueron menos que estelares, pero creo que con el tiempo se volverán más autosuficientes".

"E-ese no es el punto", dijo Naruto alzando la voz con frustración.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el punto?", Dijo Kiyomi dejando que su propia voz se disparara debido a que Naruto levantó la voz. "Eran combatientes enemigos. ¿Hubieras preferido que los matara directamente? Vi una oportunidad para probar una nueva habilidad y la aproveché ".

"¿Por qué necesitarías aprender algo así? No operamos de esta manera ".

"De verdad", respondió la mujer cruzando los brazos desafiante, "¿No te estás olvidando de lo duro que manejaste a Koharu cuando entró por primera vez en tu círculo?"

Mikoto sintió que una furia fría se apoderó de ella ante la mención de la anciana. También se preguntó qué estaba sugiriendo la pelirroja principalmente ya que Naruto parecía realmente arrepentido ante la mención de su supuesto maltrato hacia ella. La conversación la confundió aún más cuando la mujer agregó: "Además, dudo que Mabui estuviera demasiado contenta de saber que usaste tu habilidad para silenciarla hasta que ella apareció. Si realmente te molesta tanto dormir con ellos y una vez que estén bajo tu control, eliminaré la programación hasta que los ganes con tu encanto ".

Aunque no podía distinguir la expresión de la cara de Naruto, Mikoto podía ver que aunque la pelirroja estaba ganando la discusión, en el fondo sabía que no estaba necesariamente en lo correcto, pero era demasiado obstinada para admitirlo. Esto se hizo más evidente cuando apareció una pequeña grieta de duda cuando Naruto dijo inexpresivo: "Sabes que no haré eso".

Mikoto tuvo la sensación de que la pelirroja temía haber empujado al rubio demasiado lejos mientras trataba de aliviar su posición diciendo: "Naruto ... necesitaba aprender esta habilidad para nuestro beneficio. En el futuro puede haber obstáculos que no podrá convencer y que no podemos eliminar. Con esta habilidad no tendremos ... "

Ella fue interrumpida cuando un grito de "Naruto" resonó a través de la mansión. Una joven kunoichi de cabello rosado entró corriendo a la habitación apareciendo desde una puerta que parecía que se dirigía al sótano. Por un momento pareció que podía sentir la tensión que se cernía entre los dos. Su mirada viajó brevemente hacia Mikoto, pero la noticia que le importaba obviamente era más importante que su curiosidad cuando dijo: "Naruto, debes dirigirte a la Guarida de inmediato".

"¿Qué es Sakura?"

"Danzou, no solo espera que las cosas pasen como pensamos".

Naruto saltó sobre la barandilla de las escaleras rápidamente siguiendo a Sakura hacia el sótano. Mikoto vio aparecer un destello que la hizo preguntarse cómo había entrado la kunoichi en la mansión. Miró a la mujer cuya mirada preocupada todavía estaba centrada en donde Naruto había desaparecido. "Un lugar muy animado que tienes aquí".

La mujer la miró antes de dirigir una mirada amenazadora hacia ella mientras decía: "Cuida tu boca, Uchiha. Solo estoy tolerando tu presencia por su culpa. Si sabes lo que es bueno para ti, harás todo lo posible para evitarme.

Mikoto se encogió de hombros antes de girarse para regresar a su habitación para terminar su comida. Kiyomi dejó que la preocupación de que pudiera haber ganado la discusión solo para perder la posición en los ojos de su amante apareciera ahora que estaba sola. Ella trató de encontrar alguna forma de reparar el daño, así que perdida en sus pensamientos se adentró en la mansión.

Yuffie simplemente se quedó donde estaba en las escaleras, ya que nadie le había ordenado que hiciera lo contrario.

"Bienvenido al Rolling Thunder Inn", le dijo una mujer agradable que se acercaba a la vejez a su nuevo huésped, "Espero que disfrute su estadía".

La mujer enmascarada y encapuchada asintió mientras recogía la llave de su habitación del mostrador. Se tensó brevemente cuando la puerta detrás de ella se abrió de golpe cuando entraron dos personas igualmente encapuchadas. Sin embargo, se relajó mientras se paraban en el lugar sacudiendo la lluvia de las capas que llevaban puestas. Cuando uno de ellos se quitó las capuchas, le confirmó que las personas eran viajeros que buscaban salir del aguacero afuera.

Sin prestarles más atención, viajó a su habitación y solo después de entrar se quitó la capa. Colocándola sobre una silla, se detuvo frente a un espejo por un momento. Los ojos vacíos y marrones le devolvieron la mirada a la mujer, que luego se bajó la máscara que cubría su cara inferior para revelar dos marcas moradas en sus mejillas. El resto de su ropa pronto siguió y una vez completamente desnuda, levantó un brazo sobre su cabeza para inspeccionar un gran hematoma en su costado que respondía bien a los tratamientos que estaba usando para ello. Canalizando el chakra hacia su mano, lo presionó contra la herida. Suspiró cuando algo de la presión de las costillas lesionadas debajo del moretón disminuyó por el tratamiento y por el simple hecho de que ya no estaba corriendo.

Una pequeña lágrima se filtró de su ojo, pero fue una reacción al alivio que estaba sintiendo. No es el resultado de los recuerdos de cómo había sufrido la lesión. Después de todo, ella era una marioneta simple y llanamente. Por lo tanto, no necesitaba saber por qué Joseki la ordenaría a un pequeño pueblo que estaba segura de que incluso los residentes tendrían dificultades para encontrar en un mapa. Tampoco le preguntó por qué había querido asesinar a un querido líder de dicho pueblo. Todo lo que necesitaba saber era la forma más eficiente de hacerlo. Lo cual había averiguado rápidamente, pero al final había subestimado al hijo de catorce años de la mujer que soñaba con crecer para convertirse en un gran samurai.

Sueños que seguirían sin cumplirse, ya que cometió el error de meterse entre ella y su objetivo. Se las había arreglado para acercarse sigilosamente a ella mientras le golpeaba las costillas y le rompía una. Sin embargo, cuando su madre se disparó en la cama, fue recibida al ver a su asesino cortarlo en el costado del cuello. La mujer estaba bastante segura de que la madre no tenía idea de por qué su hijo se estaba ahogando tan violentamente al menos hasta que vomitó la sangre que la vena yugular invisible pero cortada estaba vertiendo dentro de su cuerpo. Entonces comenzó a gritar, pero fue rápidamente silenciada de manera similar. Para cuando llegaran las personas a las que se había pagado para proteger a la pareja, los encontrarían acostados en charcos de su propia sangre, aunque las heridas que los habían matado solo se descubrirían durante las autopsias.

Había una parte de la marioneta que retrocedía ante esos recuerdos, pero para ella era más como un fantasma que se vio obligado a mirar la vida como un pasajero en su propio cuerpo. Cansándose, la mujer terminó su autotratamiento y rápidamente se duchó. Después de limpiarse eficientemente, se volvió para pasar la noche y fue entonces cuando Rin Nohara recordó los eventos que la llevaron a su existencia actual.

Pasado:

"Suéltame, monstruo", gritó Rin empujando al hombre blanco como una planta lejos de ella mientras aparecían de la tierra en una caverna subterránea. El hombre se inclinó hacia atrás sin hueso, permitiéndole liberarse de su agarre. Vio que varios hombres blancos se volvían hacia ella, lo que solo la desanimaba a correr más rápido. Dirigiéndose hacia la única abertura aparente, ya que la otra estaba bloqueada por una roca, casi se detuvo cuando un anciano encorvado que vestía una túnica con capucha apareció en la entrada. Sin embargo, ella dudaba de que él acabara de tropezar con el área, por lo que se preparó para atacarlo si era necesario.

Levantó la cabeza para que ella pudiera ver sus ojos oscuros que se pusieron rojos cuando el tomoe que parecía comenzó a girar. No tenía claro qué sucedió después, pero cuando se dio cuenta de su entorno, ya no estaba en la caverna. En cambio, se encontró siguiendo al viejo mientras caminaban por un túnel subterráneo. Se acercaron a una intersección que se dividía en muchas direcciones diferentes. El viejo ni siquiera bajó la velocidad cuando eligió un túnel que indicaba que los había estado usando durante mucho tiempo. Incapaz de hacer otra cosa que seguir a Rin, pensó en tratar de averiguar para qué eran las raíces que sobresalían de su espalda. Después de horas de caminar sin fin, la única conclusión a la que podía llegar era que de alguna manera sostenían la existencia del hombre erosionado.

Notó una disminución de la oscuridad al ver el final del túnel y el cielo nocturno que se extendía más allá. Por un momento sintió una pequeña esperanza de que el hombre la condujera desde el mundo subterráneo de extraños hombres de plantas con los que había tropezado. Pero sintió que desaparecía al notar la silueta de un hombre bloqueando la entrada. A medida que se acercaban y ella podía distinguir más de sus rasgos, quería jadear cuando reconoció al anciano Suna Joseki. Había acompañado a su sensei varias veces a Suna cuando el Cuarto Hokage había negociado con su contraparte mientras intentaban forjar una alianza. En una de esas ocasiones, habían estado haciendo un recorrido por el hospital de Suna cuando un escuadrón de shinobi se apresuraron a entrar.

El Cuarto Kazekage, consciente de que el escuadrón había estado patrullando cerca de la aldea, temía que fuera una señal de una próxima invasión. Intentó obtener información de ellos, pero se enteró de que habían sido envenenados con un hilo desarrollado recientemente por Iwa. Los médicos que atendieron a los hombres y mujeres del escuadrón le habían informado al Kazekage que había poco que pudieran hacer, pero aliviar su sufrimiento. Incluso Chiyo se había visto obligado a admitir que aún no había encontrado una cura.

Incapaz de ver sufrir a la gente, Rin había pedido la oportunidad de ayudar. Muchos de los Ancianos que se habían presentado en el hospital para discutir la mejor manera de reaccionar ante la situación se burlaron de la idea de que un simple chunin de dieciséis años podría tener éxito donde sus propios expertos habían fallado. También había creído que era porque los Ancianos Suna sabían que las armas envenenadas que Iwa estaba usando con un efecto tan devastador aún no habían llegado a los campos de batalla donde los shinobi de Rock estaban luchando contra Konoha. En gran parte debido a la destrucción del puente Kannabi ya que Iwa estaba teniendo dificultades para conseguir suministros para sus fuerzas. Ella creía que los Ancianos no querían que ella tuviera acceso a ella, de modo que cuando apareciera dañaría tanto a la Hoja como a la Arena.

Su sensei la había apoyado e incluso señaló que incluso si Suna aprendiera algo del escuadrón, sería sospechoso debido a las fiebres extremadamente altas que el escuadrón estaba exhibiendo. El Kazekage con la idea de que cualquier cosa que pueda aprender puede ser nada más que los delirios febriles de su shinobi le dio permiso.

Rin se puso inmediatamente a trabajar, pero lamentablemente varios de los shinobi expiraron antes de que finalmente lograra triunfar veinticuatro horas después. Naturalmente, para entonces se había hecho evidente que ninguna gran invasión era inminente, sino que había sido solo otra escaramuza entre los grupos de exploración. Aun así, se alegró de haber logrado ayudar e imaginó que al menos también había demostrado que Konoha estaba seria en su deseo de una alianza. El hecho de que ella también creyera que se había ganado el respeto de varios ancianos Suna tampoco le dolió.

Aunque para ser honesto, ella también creía que Joseki estaba entre ese número. Sin embargo, a medida que se acercaban, ella comenzaba a creer que la mirada apreciativa que había recibido había sido que él codiciaba sus habilidades.

Su atención se dirigió al anciano cuando dijo mientras mantenía su cabeza encapuchada bajada, "Ah, Joseki ... llegas temprano".

Joseki estudió a Rin de cerca casi como si no creyera en sus ojos. Centrándose en el anciano, dijo: "Me sorprendió que me contactaras. Por lo que el Prajna me había informado, tenía la impresión de que Kakashi y ella lograron escapar. Sin mencionar que he comenzado a escuchar rumores de que fue asesinada en acción ".

"¿Cuál es la mejor manera de asegurar que nadie venga a buscarla?" El viejo respondió encogiéndose de hombros. "Es por eso que viniste a mí con la solicitud de asegurarte un médico de la Hoja, ¿no es así?"

"Tu punto está bien tomado. Aunque debo decir que cuando aceptaste mi pedido, nunca imaginé que llegarías tan lejos como para capturar al del equipo del Cuarto Hokage.

"¿Por qué no?", Preguntó el hombre con calma, aunque Rin había notado una ligera tensión en sus hombros ante la palabra Hokage. "Ella fue la que mencionaste cuando me explicaste cómo querías usar un médico de Konoha para que el programa médico de Suna estuviera a la altura. ¿Qué mejor médico para proporcionar que el que te impresionó tanto? Joseki inclinó la cabeza en reconocimiento del punto del hombre. Estaba a punto de responder, pero el anciano que quería ponerse manos a la obra lo interrumpió cuando dijo: "Ahora está el asunto de lo que me prometiste a cambio".

Joseki metió la mano en una de sus bolsas y dijo: "Por supuesto". Sacó un sobre y se lo arrojó al Agente, que lo atrapó fácilmente. Cuando el anciano sacó la foto que estaba dentro de Joseki, explicó: "El nombre Jinchuriki de las Cinco Colas es Han. Lo han mantenido apartado mientras lo entrenan, pero pronto aparecerá en este conflicto. Esa armadura que lleva puesta en la imagen ha sido especialmente diseñada para él. Con eso esperan que sea mucho más capaz de manejar las habilidades basadas en vapor de su Bijuu ".

"Ya veo", dijo el corredor deslizando la foto de nuevo en el sobre mientras comenzaba a retroceder por el túnel. "Muy bien, ese necio terco Ohnoki logró mantener la existencia de este nuevo anfitrión de mis fuentes normales. Casi había llegado a la opinión de que habían sellado las Cinco Colas como lo hace su propia aldea con las One-tails mientras se encontraban entre los anfitriones. Hubiera sido mucho más difícil localizar un objeto que un shinobi ". Habiendo retrocedido más allá de Rin para que él estuviera detrás de ella, dijo: "Ella es toda tuya ... sin embargo, recuerda que una vez que hayas aprendido todo lo que necesitas para mejorar el programa médico de Suna, será eliminada. Estos fueron los términos de nuestro acuerdo ".

"Soy muy consciente ... sería problemático para los dos si se supiera de su existencia".

El anciano asintió y dijo: "Bien ... bien".

Ya no podía sentir la presencia del anciano como si se hubiera desvanecido en la oscuridad, dejando solo a ella y a Joseki. Dándole una sonrisa oscura, el anciano Suna dijo: "Querida mía, hagámoslo un poco más agradable para transmitir esas impresionantes habilidades al shinobi de la Arena".

A partir de ese momento, la mujer conocida como Rin dejó de existir como cualquier cosa menos una sombra que lo vio todo, pero no pudo detenerse. Después de recibir una nueva personalidad, Rin comenzó a entrenar a la hija de Josek en las técnicas utilizadas por Leaf. Por lo tanto, después de que ya no podía entrenar a la kunoichi, casi había sido un alivio cuando Joseki se había acercado a ella para eliminarla. Sin embargo, en el último momento parecía ceder, pero no por misericordia, ya que había decidido mantenerla como una cobertura contra el Corredor debido a que percibía algún valor percibido para mantenerla con vida. Pero Joseki no era del tipo que dejaba que su títere se almacenara acumulando polvo y, como tal, se convirtió en agente de muchas de sus misiones de trama. La última de las cuales parecía ser la eliminación de las ocho colas.

Naruto saludó a los shinobi y kunoichi reunidos mientras les daba una sonrisa mientras salía del restaurante. Los vítores y la juerga alegre lo siguieron hasta la puerta, así como algunas miradas preocupadas de varios de sus amantes reunidos. Quién sabía que a pesar de su participación en la celebración, debajo de su exterior feliz se agitaban varias emociones menos agradables. Pero esas emociones más oscuras pasaron a un segundo plano cuando Naruto vio a Pakura justo antes de que se cerrara la puerta del restaurante. Ella se sentó como invitada de honor en la fiesta celebrando su rescate y la derrota del complot del ninja desaparecido Hiruko. Estaba bastante complacido de que la reunión no solo estuviera compuesta por el shinobi Leaf, sino también por muchos Sand-nin.

Pakura se sorprendió bastante, especialmente cuando algunos de los Sand-nin se acercaron a ella para disculparse por su tratamiento anterior. Aparentemente, algunas personas habían llegado a la conclusión de que si se habían equivocado acerca de cómo Pakura había matado a sus compañeros de la Fuerza de Entrenamiento. Entonces también pueden haberse equivocado acerca de lo que había sucedido entre la noble y ella tantos años antes. Al llegar a esa conclusión, y al darse cuenta de que Pakura seguía siendo una leal kunoichi de Suna a pesar de su duro trato, muchos de los mismos shinobi que una vez le dieron la espalda ahora le pedían perdón. Naruto se dio cuenta de que la ponía un poco incómoda, pero al verla cobrarla realmente le levantó el ánimo.

Pero entonces la puerta se cerró y él estaba afuera con sus propios pensamientos, lo que rápidamente hizo que la sonrisa desapareciera de su rostro. Metiendo las manos en el bolsillo, cerró los ojos por un momento y pudo sentir que Mabui todavía estaba rodeado por varios de sus compañeros. También podía sentir una fuerte inquietud saliendo de ella. Naruto temía que fuera demasiado tarde y que el jinchuriki de ocho colas ya había sido atacado. Que Mabui todavía estaba en la oficina del Raikage, pero confirmó que algo importante había sucedido.

Naruto sintió una punzada en su ira, pero rápidamente se aferró a él menos que hiciera lo que le estaba diciendo, que debía cargar en la casa de Danzou. Pero para hacer lo que no estaba seguro, aparte de eso, probablemente lo golpearía mucho. Sin embargo, dado que no quería tener que ir a la fuga por atacar a un anciano de la aldea, se obligó a comenzar a caminar en la dirección opuesta a la casa de Danzou.

Una vez más, Naruto se preguntó si lo que el Hokage del pasado tenía que soportar era cómo se sentía actualmente. Sabía que podía ir a preguntarle a Tsunade, y probablemente lo haría en algún momento, pero teniendo en cuenta que él había sido el que la había convencido para el trabajo no quería quejarse. Especialmente porque los problemas que enfrentaba actualmente se debían a su decisión de tomar el sueño de Jiraiya como propio. Todavía se estaba cansando, lo que odiaba admitir. Simplemente odiaba que nunca pareciera haber un momento para recuperar el aliento.

Suspiró al pensar cómo en la fiesta sus amantes le enviaban constantemente miradas preocupadas, "No es de extrañar que todos estuvieran tan preocupados por mí. Probablemente tengan miedo de que vuelva a emocionarme con ellos nuevamente ".

Trató de reírse, pero no pudo generar ninguna alegría real detrás de él, así que suspiró nuevamente. Al recordar la fiesta, recordó haber llevado a Maki a una esquina para tratar de descubrir cómo se comunicaba Joseki con sus agentes. Al principio no había querido creer que Joseki había sido cómplice en el secuestro y lavado de cerebro de una kunoichi Leaf. Sin embargo, ante su nuevo conocimiento de su mentor desde que se convirtió en uno de los amantes de Naruto, rápidamente lo aceptó como un hecho. Pero, ella había afirmado que no tenía idea de cómo podía comunicarse secretamente con Rin hasta que de repente exclamó: "¡Palomas!"

"¡¿Eh ?!"

Maki sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad y enojo cuando recordaba haberse reunido en el techo de la casa de Joseki con sus compañeros de línea dura mientras discutían la mejor manera de evitar que Suna se sintiera demasiado acogedora con Konoha. Allí Joseki hablaría con aquellos que compartían su deseo de presionar a Gaara para que cortara los lazos con la Hoja, mientras atendía a su colección de palomas. Luego le explicó rápidamente su razonamiento a Naruto.

Su rostro se puso pálido por un momento, lo que provocó que Naruto preguntara: "¿Qué es?"

Maki no parecía que quisiera responder, pero finalmente dijo: "Naruto, una paloma que solía comunicarse, generalmente solo puede ser entrenada para ir a dos lugares. A sus hogares y al lugar donde fueron entrenados para llevar el mensaje ". Naruto asintió con la cabeza, pero no entendió por qué eso molestaría tanto a Maki hasta que ella agregó: "Joseki, tenía al menos treinta pájaros. Eso significa ... significa que tiene que tener al menos esa gente bajo su pulgar ".

Naruto se sorprendió cuando rápidamente respondió: "E-eso es un poco exagerado, ¿no te parece?"

Maki negó rotundamente con la cabeza en negativo mientras explicaba: "Es lo único que tiene sentido. Piénsalo ... si Danzou activó este Rin, entonces eso significa que tenía que aceptar su misión de una fuente confiable. Probablemente no era una persona, ya que su reunión con personas que saldrían rápidamente de la aldea constantemente podría causarle algún escrutinio. Pero, ¿qué pasaría si Joseki siempre enviara el mismo pájaro para llevar un mensaje a un agente en particular que quería activar? La apariencia del pájaro también podría ser lo que desencadenó el jutsu Human Puppet para que Rin creyera que sus órdenes vinieron de Joseki. En algún momento, Danzou debe haberse dado cuenta de que así era como se comunicaba con sus agentes, y sabiendo que Rin era uno de ellos, debe haber descubierto qué pájaro era el suyo.

Naruto no necesitaba que le explicaran el resto, ni a Maki se le dio la oportunidad cuando Chouji se acercó a ellos preguntándoles por qué se veían tan serios, ya que era una fiesta antes de tomar bebidas en sus manos. A pesar de su deseo de pasar un buen rato en su punto más alto, la sola idea de que mañana su aldea podría estar en guerra lo hizo imposible, haciéndolo anhelar los días en los que pensó que siempre sería feliz mientras estuviera rodeado de amigos

Naruto regresó al presente para encontrar que mientras caminaba en piloto automático sus pies lo habían llevado al campo de entrenamiento donde nació el Equipo Siete. A pesar de lo tarde que era parte de él, no se sorprendió de encontrar a alguien más allí también. Demostrando ser un verdadero jounin que nunca bajó la guardia, dijo Kakashi. "Estás fuera bastante tarde esta noche, Naruto. ¿O sería temprano? Desde la forma en que la gente hablaba antes, la fiesta para ti y Pakura iba a durar hasta el amanecer.

Kakashi no se había girado para mirarlo, incluso cuando Naruto se acercó al jounin mientras decía: "Creo que esta noche estoy de humor para reflexionar tranquilamente".

Al escuchar eso de Naruto, Kakashi volteó la cabeza hacia su estudiante y dijo con un tono ligeramente incrédulo, "¡¿Tú ?! Tal vez debería ir a investigar el lugar donde peleaste con Hiruko para asegurarme de que no fueras reemplazado por algún tipo de creación de quimera.

"¡Oye!" Naruto respondió molesto: "Soy capaz de ser considerado".

Naruto pudo escuchar la sonrisa que imaginó en el rostro dentado de Kakashi, que era lo que él creía que estaba debajo de la máscara que su maestro siempre usaba, especialmente cuando el jounin dijo: "Por supuesto que puedes serlo".

Por un momento, el maestro y el alumno sintieron que sus espíritus se levantaban de la camaradería que compartían. Sin embargo, un momento después, Naruto sintió que la melancolía se asentaba nuevamente en su maestro y pensó que se debía a uno de los nombres en la Piedra Memorial, Rin Nohara. El recordatorio también le quitó el ánimo, especialmente porque en cierto sentido sabía que ella estaba viva desde su tiempo en la Tierra de la Primavera. Cuando Tsunade le dijo que la persona que había curado a Nadare Roga fue una vez un Leaf-nin y, además, el antiguo compañero de equipo de Kakashi, Naruto inmediatamente quiso ir con su maestro. Sin embargo, había cedido solo después de enterarse de que Rin se suponía que estaba muerto y además estaba enterrado en Konoha. Para hacer el asunto aún más confuso, Tsunade no había podido encontrar ningún registro de que se hubiera realizado una autopsia adecuada. Según su amante y actual Hokage, parecía que su padre había tratado de dejar el asunto detrás de su muerte para que descansara lo más rápido posible. Para su vergüenza, Naruto pronto lo había olvidado debido a todas las otras crisis que surgieron desde su aventura en la primavera. Por lo tanto, nunca había escogido el cerebro de su madre sobre el asunto, al menos hasta que se enteró de la participación de Rin en el nuevo complot de Danzou.

Desafortunadamente, sea lo que sea que haya provocado el aparente encubrimiento, su padre no había querido cargar a su madre con él. Aunque, ella había comprendido que tanto Kakashi como su padre parecían estar obsesionados por eso. Al escuchar las palabras de su madre sobre el asunto, de repente tuvo mucho sentido para Naruto sobre por qué Kakashi casi siempre se podía encontrar cerca de la Piedra Memorial.

"¿Quieres hablar de ella?" Preguntó Naruto una vez que notó que la mirada de Kakashi se movía hacia el nombre de Rin nuevamente.

"¿Quien?"

"Rin Nohara", respondió Naruto, "Cada vez que te encuentro aquí, estás mirando los mismos dos puntos en la piedra. Investigué un poco y descubrí que perdiste a tus compañeros de equipo durante la Tercera Gran Guerra Shinobi, Rin Nohara y Obito Uchiha ".

Kakashi volvió su mirada sorprendida hacia su alumno, pero luego le dirigió una sonrisa de ojos mientras decía: "Has crecido Naruto y te has convertido en un shinobi mucho mejor que yo". Podía ver la sorpresa escrita en la cara de su alumno en la cruda admisión. Se volvió para mirar la piedra y continuó: "Debo decir que desde la misión de salvar a Gaara es casi como si hubieras encontrado tu centro. Su mejora ha sido asombrosa.

Naruto sintió sus mejillas colorearse ante los elogios mientras se avergonzaba de ello. Además, se sintió cada vez más cálido al pensar en cómo su gran mejora fue el resultado de su harén amoroso y de apoyo. Naturalmente, no estaba preparado para decirle a su maestro esto, dijo: "Ah, vamos Kakashi-sensei, me estás haciendo sentir cohibida".

Kakashi se rió entre dientes, teniendo dificultades para imaginar al joven que tenía delante como el estudiante descabellado que solía ser, ya que el joven Naruto siempre miraba y disfrutaba de la aprobación de los demás. El Jounin pensó que haberlo encontrado de Jiraiya en la guía individual de su sensei probablemente había hecho a Naruto un poco más humilde de lo que recordaba. Pensando en el pasado con pesar como siempre, Kakashi dijo: "Lo siento, no era un mejor sensei para ti, Naruto".

"¿De qué estás hablando? Eras un gran maestro Kakashi-sensei. Me enseñaste mucho sobre lo que significa ser un shinobi. También eres el que me enseñó lo importante que es nunca abandonar a tus amigos. Quiero decir que en ese momento podría haber sentido que favoreciste un poco a Sasuke, especialmente cuando me empeñaste en Ebisu ... "

"Sobre eso ..." Kakashi trató de interponer

"Pero", dijo Naruto hablando sobre su enseñanza, "Mirando hacia atrás, eso solo demostró cuán gran maestro eras realmente". Naruto sintió un punto de orgullo al poder leer la expresión de asombro de Kakashi con la boca abierta a través de la máscara de su maestro. Apartó la vista hacia la piedra y explicó: "Cuando me gradué de la academia, tengo que admitir que fui un desastre como un shinobi. Usted fue quien tuvo que construir y restablecer los cimientos que debería haber tenido después de dejar la academia. Es por eso que durante los exámenes de Chunin querías que Ebisu me entrenara. Por supuesto en ese momento quería aprender un jutsu grande y llamativo, pero ahora entiendo lo que estabas tratando de hacer. Además, probablemente pensaste que Neji limpiaría mi reloj, pero al menos me dejaría con vida. No podías decir lo mismo de Sasuke ya que estaba frente a Gaara.

Ahora era el turno de Kakashi de verse un poco incómodo por los elogios que recibió. Intentó desviarlo diciendo: "A decir verdad, me imaginé que me estaría arrancando el pelo tratando de explicarte algo tan complicado como caminar sobre el agua".

Naruto se rió entre dientes mientras miraba el otro nombre en la piedra Memorial. Al pensar en el Uchiha, supo que dijo: "La otra razón por la que pensé que estabas tan interesado en el desarrollo de Sasuke fue porque te recordaba a ti mismo a esa edad".

"De verdad", dijo Kakashi siguiendo la mirada de Naruto y sorprendido por la visión de su alumno, "Me imagino que pensarías que se debe a mi otro compañero de equipo".

"No, eso sería demasiado obvio". Naruto sonrió cuando se enfrentó a su maestro y continuó sorprendiéndolo, "Además, no hace falta ser un genio para adivinar que es de donde obtuviste tu Sharingan. Sasuke ni siquiera nació cuando la guerra estaba en marcha y es un poco exagerado pensar que creerías que entrenarlo de alguna manera pagaría cualquier deuda que creas que le debes.

"Tienes razón", dijo Kakashi mirando los nombres de los compañeros de equipo que perdió. "A Obito probablemente no le hubiera gustado Sasuke porque era igual que yo a esa edad. Usted y él creo que se habrían llevado bastante bien. Pero si estuviera vivo hoy ... Obito nunca me lo perdonaría ... "Kakashi se giró para alejarse y dijo:" Mira la hora ... deberías volver a la fiesta, Naruto ".

Sin embargo, se detuvo cuando Naruto preguntó: "¿Por qué no te perdonaría? ¿La abandonaste en algún lugar?

Kakashi dejó de caminar y se volvió para mirar a su alumno, "¿Qué te hace pensar que Rin sería la razón por la que Obito no me perdonaría?"

Repitiendo una declaración de que había vivido su vida por Naruto dijo: "En el mundo shinobi, los que rompen las reglas son basura. Pero los que no se preocupan por sus camaradas son peores que la basura ". Naruto miró a su maestro y casi podía sentir el dolor al escuchar esas palabras causadas en él. Al comentarlo, dijo: "Cuando nos dijiste que ... casi sonaba como si fuera algo que te habían dicho y que se hizo realidad. Supongo que fue otra cosa que Obito te dejó.

Kakashi miró más allá de Naruto al nombre de Obito en la piedra conmemorativa. Centrándose en su estudiante, admitió: "Fue ... me lo dijo justo antes de morir. Rin había sido capturado y quería continuar con nuestra misión. Obito se negó a dejarla atrás ... Por la forma en que Kakashi se apagó, Naruto imaginó que su maestro estaba reviviendo los acontecimientos. El jounin enfocándose nuevamente en él le dijo a Naruto que había regresado del viaje por el carril conmemorativo. "Lo logramos ... pero a costa de mi ojo y la vida de Obito. Obito me dio su Sharingan y me hizo prometer que mantendría a Rin a salvo. Yo ... fallé ... "

" No podría ser tan simple como eso ".

"Disculpe", dijo Kakashi, su tono ganando un tono duro.

"Lo que quiero decir es que ... si hubieras fallado ... mientras vivirías con el dolor ... simplemente no puedo ver por qué sentirías la necesidad de venir aquí casi todos los días pidiendo perdón". ¿La amabas o fue ...? "

" Naruto, me preocupaba por Rin como compañero de equipo y amigo ... pero simplemente déjalo bien. Nada bueno vendrá de profundizar en este asunto. Obito era el que la amaba ... Vengo aquí para ... reflexionar sobre cómo, incluso con el regalo que me dio ... no podía ver lo suficiente para evitar que las cosas salieran como lo hicieron ".

Naruto vio a su maestro irse más tentado que nunca para decirle que su compañero de equipo estaba vivo. Sin embargo, estaba empezando a creer que Kakashi estaba callado ya que sentía que la verdad de alguna manera empañaría la reputación de Rin. Si ese fuera el caso, entonces comenzó a temer que tal vez el Jutsu de Personalidad que Joseki había usado fue lo que creó a la chica que Kakashi había conocido como Rin y, de ser así, si la encontraba, todo lo que Naruto encontraría sería un asesino a sangre fría.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos al sentir que Mabui estaba solo y fue práctico gritándole que apareciera a través de su marca de zorro para que Naruto desapareciera en un destello rojo. Pero no antes de prometer a las dos personas que habían conocido a Rin Nohara que si ella podía salvarse, él encontraría la manera de hacerlo y que él se encargaría de protegerla de allí en adelante.

Mabui caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala de registros esperando que Naruto apareciera. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, ella dijo rápidamente: "Ya era hora. ¿Te detuviste por algo de ese Ichiraku Ramen que tanto te gusta?

"Lo siento", dijo Naruto tímidamente, haciendo que frunciera el ceño.

Mabui sintió que la reacción de Naruto no se debía solo a la situación por la que lo había llamado a Kumo. Levantó la mano suavemente para acunar su mejilla mientras preguntaba: "¿Qué pasa? No digas nada.

Naruto se detuvo porque eso era con lo que iba a responder. Sin embargo, en cambio, dijo: "Podemos hablar de eso más tarde. En este momento tenemos mayores preocupaciones con las que lidiar ".

Mabui asintió con la cabeza, pero hizo una nota mental, ya que sacaría la verdad de su amante tan pronto como se enfrentara la crisis actual. "Tienes razón ... pude sentir tu necesidad de hablar conmigo, pero Kumo tuvo varias deserciones hoy. Como puedes imaginar, ha creado un gran alboroto. ¿Está relacionado con lo que necesitabas hablar?

"Podría ser", dijo Naruto asumiendo la pose de un pensador, "¿Quiénes fueron las personas que desertaron y por qué ir juntos? ¿Fue un equipo?

"Eso es lo extraño", respondió Mabui, "Había seis en total. Pero no podemos encontrar un vínculo entre ellos sobre por qué todos abandonarían la aldea hoy. Solo comenzamos a sospechar que algo estaba mal cuando dos de ellos no aparecieron en sus publicaciones a tiempo. Cuando alguien fue enviado a investigar, se enteraron de que temprano en la mañana los seis habían abandonado la aldea juntos. Los guardias nocturnos dijeron que trató de interrogarlos, pero como uno de los hombres era nuestro comandante Anbu cuando le dijeron que era una misión especial, no lo cuestionó ".

"Mierda", maldijo Naruto creyendo que Joseki había activado a varios de sus agentes durmientes para eliminar a Rin antes de que pudiera alcanzar las Ocho Colas.

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Sabes lo que está pasando?

Agarrando a su amante por los hombros, la miró fijamente a los ojos y le dijo: "Mabui, sé que dudas sobre darme información sobre tu hogar que se considere clasificada. Pero, necesito saber dónde está el Jinchuriki de Ocho Colas. Creo que lo llamas Bee, ¿verdad? Naruto se dio cuenta de que su petición incomodaba a Mabui y dijo: "Si Yugito lo supiera, le preguntaría, pero ella dijo que el único lugar donde entrenó con Bee fue en una isla donde llegó a su entendimiento con Yoruichi". Sé que solo usted y las personas asignadas para vigilarlo saben dónde se encuentra. Supongo que este comandante de Anbu también tendría la información.

"Lo hace", dijo Mabui antes de morderse el labio mientras apartaba la mirada de la suplica de Naruto, "¿Estás diciendo que estos seis van tras Bee? Si es así, puedo enviar un mensaje a los equipos que lo vigilan y ... "

Naruto sacudió la cabeza y respondió:" No es tan simple. En todo caso, es probable que esos seis estén tratando de detener la amenaza para Bee. Danzou está haciendo una jugada para comenzar una guerra con el fin de descarrilar la investigación sobre lo que sucedió en la prisión. Se las arregló para activar un agente durmiente que Joseki poseía con lazos con la Hoja. Danzou cree que si el ataque se lleva a cabo, incitaría al Raikage a declarar la guerra contra Konoha ".

"Puede que especialmente si el ataque tuvo éxito", dijo Mabui después de un momento. Mirando hacia abajo, dijo: "Pero ... la ubicación de Lord Bee es conocida solo por un puñado de personas ... No puedo traicionar la confianza del Raikage incluso para ti".

"Entiendo", dijo Naruto sin dejar que la decepción que sentía se notara, ya que realmente sabía de dónde venía Mabui. "¿Al menos puedes decirme en qué dirección despegaron esos shinobi esta mañana?"

Comprendiendo que su amante no solo se estaba rindiendo, dijo: "Naruto, no puedes. ¿El área está haciendo equipo con shinobi buscando a los desertores? Si te atrapan o peor aún, si tropiezas con la ubicación de Lord Bee, el Raikage te haría ejecutar. Puede que ni siquiera espere para extraer las nueve colas.

"Ese es un riesgo que tendré que tomar", dijo Naruto alejándose de su amante.

"¿Por qué? Si tiene razón, es probable que los desertores ya se estén moviendo para detener a este otro agente ".

"Probablemente, pero no creo que planeen llevársela con vida. Ella podría ser una asesina de sangre fría o podría ser víctima de algún jutsu de marionetas. Hasta que sepa cuál, tengo que operar bajo la creencia de que ella está haciendo esto en contra de su voluntad ".

"Aun así ..."

"Lo siento, Mabui, no puedes convencerme de esto. Puede que nunca la haya conocido, pero es una compañera shinobi de Leaf y si la abandono. Daré un paso para convertirme en basura ".

Mabui miró a su amante y vio que no había forma de disuadirlo de su curso de acción actual. Sintiendo que su respeto y admiración por el joven crecía aún más, tomó la decisión de ponerse completamente en su campamento diciendo: "Lord Bee está en el Valle de las Nubes y la Iluminación. Está justo al norte de Kumogakure.

Consciente de lo que acababa de pasar, Naruto dio un paso adelante para ahuecar la mejilla de su amante y dijo: "Gracias. Te prometo que no te arrepentirás de darme tu confianza.

Mabui volvió la cara y besó su palma mientras ella respondía: "Lo sé, pero por favor vuelve con vida. Si los desertores esperan al asesino de Danzou, entonces estarán esperando a cualquiera dispuesto a interponerse en su camino ".

Naruto tomó la advertencia muy en serio y le dio un beso rápido pero apasionado. Un momento después se había ido en un destello rojo. Ella miró el lugar que él había estado ocupando sintiendo su reaparición fuera de la aldea, probablemente en un kunai enterrado que él o Yugito habían plantado. Capaz de sentirlo dirigiéndose hacia el norte, salió de la Sala de Registros. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, descubrió que gran parte de la preocupación que había estado con ella todo el día había desaparecido y, aunque todavía estaba preocupada, no podía evitar sentir que la persona correcta estaba en el trabajo ahora.

El Agente anteriormente conocido como Rin sintió como si algo hubiera cambiado. Aunque le habían dado la ubicación de su objetivo, así como las rutas de patrulla de quienes lo custodiaban, se había visto obligada a abandonar el camino hacia el jinchuriki que había elegido. La razón es que la actividad shinobi en un área en constante expansión alrededor de Kumo había estado plagada de actividad. La había hecho preguntarse si Kumo había sido informada sobre su misión. Sin embargo, después de que varias patrullas la pasaron alejándose de Kumo, comenzó a sospechar que estaban buscando a alguien más, probablemente un ninja desaparecido.

Creyendo que la costa estaría despejada hasta llegar al valle donde se hospedaba la hueste de las Ocho Colas cuando no estaba en la aldea, se había permitido moverse un poco más rápido de lo normal para recuperar el tiempo perdido. Sin embargo, varias millas atrás se había detenido, creyendo que había sido detectada, pero cuando no apareció ninguna patrulla, lo había ignorado mientras su mente le jugaba trucos. Como resultado, había disminuido la velocidad nuevamente, pero en retrospectiva ahora se dio cuenta de que había sido detectada. Adivinando que probablemente era un clon sombrío que la había visto, razonó que la razón por la que no se había revelado era para poder dispersarse y alertar al castor de su posición. Al final, todo lo que había hecho era reducir la oportunidad del shinobi de ponerse frente a ella.

Al detenerse, arrojó un kunai en un dosel de hojas, pero no se sorprendió demasiado cuando escuchó el sonido metálico que le dijo que se había desviado. Un momento después, un shinobi de color naranja cayó frente a ella. Estudió su rostro enmascarado por un momento antes de decir: "Yo comentaría lo grosero que es lanzarle un kunai a alguien sin anunciar tus intenciones primero, pero teniendo en cuenta tu razón para estar aquí, creo que puedo entenderlo. No es como ...

El Agente reaccionó de inmediato al escuchar que el desconocido sabía que su misión saltaba de su rama mientras ella tiraba de otro kunai para atacarlo. Naruto paró al kunai mientras aterrizaba en la rama con él, pero saltó hacia atrás cuando se dio cuenta de que era una finta cuando su mano libre apareció de la capa que brillaba en chakra verde. Teniendo en cuenta que tenía varios amantes bien versados en ninjutsu médico. Era muy consciente de que esas manos curativas podían matar con la misma facilidad.

Sin embargo, Rin no se rindió, obligando a Naruto a abandonar la rama en favor de una base más segura del suelo del bosque. Continuó retrocediendo mientras el kunoichi continuaba golpeando al kunai hacia él en amplios barridos. Sin embargo, fácilmente evadió el kunai o lo paró rápidamente, todo el tiempo asegurándose de no perder de vista su mano cubierta de chakra. Naruto logró agarrar la muñeca de Kunoichi de la mano que sostenía al kunai. Apretando dolorosamente, escuchó a la mujer jadear de dolor cuando soltó su arma. Sin embargo, ella trató de golpearlo en el costado con su mano libre. Su golpe golpeó el aire vacío cuando él se teletransportó.

Ella pasó un momento tratando de encontrarlo, pero fue enviada volando cuando él reapareció golpeándola en el costado con una patada. Rin rodó por el suelo, pero a mitad de su caída la convirtió en un rollo controlado. Al detenerse en una bola agachada, escaneó rápidamente donde Naruto la había agarrado para ver la marca de Hiraishin que había colocado sobre ella. Terminando su bisturí de chakra, colocó su mano contra él y disipó la marca.

De pie, extendió ambas manos y ambas comenzaron a brillar con chakra verde. Preparando su propia postura, Naruto se preparó para enfrentar su cargo. Pero, en cambio, los dos se vieron obligados a saltar el uno al otro para evitar ser golpeados por las herramientas ninja lanzadas que aparecieron desde el dosel de las hojas cuando su lucha fue interrumpida por un tercero. Una fiesta de seis para ser exactos.

Mikoto entró en un gran comedor después de haber decidido explorar su nueva jaula a pesar de la advertencia que había recibido. Su entrada en la habitación fue puntuada por una mujer de piel oscura que dijo: "Eres realmente increíble, lo sabes. ¿Honestamente creías que podrías obligar a Naruto a aceptar lo que le hiciste a esos tres lanzándolo a la cara?

Kiyomi no respondió y, aunque estaba sentada en una silla frente a la nueva invitada de la casa, le dijo a Mikoto: "Pensé que te había dicho que te quedaras en tu habitación".

La mujer de piel oscura levantó la vista desde donde estaba parada sobre la pelirroja sentada y Mikoto recibió la misma mirada oscura que tenía antes de la pelirroja. Nadie se retractó de una confrontación, el Uchiha dijo: "En realidad dijiste algo en la línea de que sería mejor si no me cruzara en tu camino".

"Y aún así aquí estás", respondió Kiyomi con calma.

Mikoto se movió para poder sentarse al final de la mesa mientras miraba a las dos mujeres. "Aquí estoy", respondió con calma. "Y aunque puede ser peligroso para mi salud, tengo la sensación de que no estás demasiado interesado en seguir con el lado malo de Naruto. Con eso en mente, no creo que deba preocuparme por entrar en conflicto contigo pronto.

Ambas mujeres entrecerraron sus ojos hacia ella en respuesta. Girando los ojos a cambio, dijo: "Mira, ustedes son los que me retienen aquí. Pero podemos entrar en eso más tarde. En este momento me gustaría saber dónde está Seven. La considero una amiga y quiero saber que está a salvo ".

Las miradas que estaba recibiendo se suavizaron aunque era mucho más notable en el rostro de la mujer de piel oscura. Las dos mujeres compartieron una mirada tras la cual la mujer de cabello púrpura dijo: "Gracias por su preocupación. Soy Yoruichi y esta es Kiyomi.

Mikoto inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo y respondió: "Estoy segura de que ambos saben quién soy. ¿Ahora dónde está Seven?

"Ella todavía está en la prisión", respondió Yoruichi tomando asiento en la mesa.

"¿¡Qué!? ¿Cómo es que estoy aquí si fue capturada?

"Nuestra hermana eligió mantener la cara que reconocerías. Como tal, tenía que entregarse después de la fuga de la prisión.

"¡Fuga de la prisión!" Mikoto dijo sorprendido, "¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera?"

"Durante bastante tiempo, Triple Cero", dijo una nueva voz insertándose en la conversación.

Mikoto se volvió hacia el nuevo orador y no reconoció a la mujer que había entrado en la habitación desde la entrada de la cocina. Estaba vestida como una miko ataviada con pantalones morados de hakama y una faja que hacía juego con su cabello hasta la cintura. Sus ojos marrones parecían divertidos al saber que la Uchiha estaba tratando de ubicar su rostro y su voz. Sin embargo, sabía que la mujer no reconocería no solo su rostro sino su voz desde las únicas veces que lo había escuchado. Había sido rasposo debido a las cicatrices de donde Kisame había hundido su espada en su garganta.

Después de un momento, Mikoto dejó de decir: "Lo siento; Normalmente soy bastante bueno con las caras. Pero no tengo idea de quién eres. Pero para que me conozcas, debes haber estado en la prisión también.

"De hecho", dijo la mujer moviéndose para sentarse también en la mesa, "Me hubieras conocido como KK-one-one-seven-six". Ella se rió ante la mirada de sorpresa que recibió en respuesta a su declaración, lo que le hizo decir: "Lo sé, ha habido algunos cambios desde entonces. Todo gracias a nuestro anfitrión ".

Kiyomi asintió brevemente y dijo: "De hecho, pero pensé que te dije que deberías descansar. No solo cambié tu apariencia, sino que genéticamente también te has alterado. Kiyomi parecía recordar algo cuando comenzó a cavar en la manga de su kimono. Sacando un pequeño paquete unido por una banda de goma, miró lo que estaba encima de él antes de arrojarlo a la nueva llegada y dijo: "Miya Asama, ese es el nombre que eliges para ti, correcto. Esos son los documentos que certifican su nueva existencia. A todos los efectos, la mujer que eras está muerta.

Miya asintió mientras miraba los documentos de identificación que le habían arrojado. Debido a su tiempo como miembro de la División de cifrado de Kirigakure, ella fácilmente podía decir que los artículos que le habían dado eran falsificaciones increíbles o el verdadero negocio. Mirando hacia arriba, dijo: "Debo admitir que estás lleno de sorpresas. Solo te dije ese nombre esta mañana, para que puedas tener en tus manos documentos falsos de este nivel ... "

" Esos documentos no son falsos ", dijo Kiyomi interrumpiéndola," Cierto, toda la información sobre ellos es no es cierto, pero el papeleo es realmente el verdadero negocio. Una vez que finalicen sus tratamientos, podrá establecer una tienda en cualquier lugar de la Tierra del Fuego ".

Miya miró a Kiyomi por varios momentos antes de decir: "Nuevamente, su generosidad es bastante abrumadora".

"Diré", dijo Mikoto interfiriéndose en la conversación, "¿Por qué tiene una nueva cara y vida, mientras estoy atrapada aquí como prisionera?"

Kiyomi dirigió otra mirada a la mujer antes de responder: "Créeme. No me gustaría nada mejor para deshacerme de ti. Sin embargo, por el momento, Naruto cree que puede ser útil para frenar la verdadera naturaleza de su hijo ".

Mikoto entrecerró los ojos hacia Kiyomi cuando dijo: "Lo que sea que Sasuke se haya convertido lo hizo por lo que Konoha le hizo pasar. Estoy seguro de que debe haber aprendido la verdad de la masacre, por eso ...

Kiyomi la silenció golpeando su mano sobre la mesa mientras decía enojada: "Sasuke no mencionó ningún conocimiento sobre el destino de tu clan cuando desertó de la aldea. Lo único que perseguía era el poder. Niega todo lo que quieras, pero lo único que le ha importado es él mismo.

Mikoto se puso de pie de un salto y dijo acaloradamente: "¡No te atrevas a hablar así de mi hijo! Hablas como si estuvieras allí ...

"Lo estaba", dijo Kiyomi con frialdad de una manera que hizo que Mikoto se enfriara hasta los huesos. "Estuve allí mientras hacía todo lo posible para matar al shinobi encargado de traerlo de regreso a la aldea. Hubiera tenido éxito si no hubiera sido por mi intervención. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, lo único que le impide ser perseguido y destruido como el perro rabioso que es, sería la benevolencia de ese mismo shinobi. Un shinobi podría agregar que al enterarse de que la madre del traidor aún estaba viva, la rescató como uno de los objetivos para sofocar la trama de Danzou ".

Mikoto de repente sintió que su fuerza la abandonaba cuando se desplomó en su silla al darse cuenta de que Kiyomi estaba describiendo a Naruto. También creyó repentinamente que entendía por qué era que cuando mencionó que la deserción de Sasuke debió haber lastimado se había rozado un punto en su pecho. Sin embargo, su tristeza fue reemplazada por la curiosidad por la mujer con la que estaba sentada y le preguntó: "¿Quién eres tú?" Si estuvieras allí, ¿por qué dejarías escapar a Sasuke?

"En ese momento mi movilidad era bastante limitada, ya que estaba sellado dentro de Naruto en ese momento", respondió Kiyomi. Kiyomi sonrió ante la reacción que apareció en la cara de Mikoto. "Eso es correcto. Solía llamarme Kurama, pero me hubieras llamado Kyuubi. Esta es mi hermana Nibi y lo dejaré para que adivinen por qué título solía pasar Seven.

La mandíbula de Miya cayó al darse cuenta de lo que Kiyomi decía ser. Sorprendidos de por qué parecían tres mujeres que al menos creían ser antiguas y terribles bestias chakra capaces de nivelar aldeas aparentemente estaban siguiendo las instrucciones de un joven que preguntó: "No lo entiendo. Si lo que dices es cierto, ¿por qué estás sentado aquí hablando de algún shinobi en lugar de hacer lo que sea que haces Bijuu cada vez que te liberaste de tu jinchuriki?

Tanto Kiyomi como Yoruichi compartieron una mirada cuando una sonrisa similar apareció en sus labios. Dirigiéndose a las otras dos mujeres presentes, Yoruichi respondió: "Bueno, esa es una pregunta bastante complicada y fácil de responder".

Luego, Yoruichi comenzó a explicar cómo el sueño de Naruto era unificar todas las aldeas shinobi. Naturalmente, ella omitió cómo él tendía a convencer al kunoichi que hasta ahora había firmado por su ambición. No hace falta decir que como resultado perdió algo en la traducción, dejando a ambas mujeres creyendo que es poco más que un sueño imposible. Sin embargo, no podían negar que parecía que las dos mujeres que afirmaban ser Bijuu parecían creer en ello con bastante fervor.

La espalda de Naruto estaba frente a Rin mientras miraba hacia los árboles donde estaban tres de los seis desertores. Uno de los hombres llevaba una máscara que parecía una representación de un Tengu. Adivinando que era el comandante de Anbu que Mabui había mencionado que estaba a punto de intentar razonar con el hombre cuando tenía que moverse cuando Rin intentó aprovechar su enfoque de estar lejos de ella. Al alejarse del golpe a su espalda, dijo: "Oye, fue un golpe barato. Sé que mi papá no te enseñó a pelear así.

Naturalmente, Rin no respondió tratando a todos como enemigos. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Tengu hizo lo que dijo: "No sé por qué un shinobi de la Hoja está tan profundo en nuestro territorio. Especialmente uno que recientemente ha estado en Kumogakure como invitado, y parece haberse ganado un poco de respeto por parte del Raikage. Odiaría pensar en cómo reaccionaría el Raikage si supiera que el mismo shinobi nos estaba espiando. Su presencia está interfiriendo con nuestra captura de un fugitivo peligroso. Vete ahora y olvidaremos que te vimos.

Naruto sintió el deseo de reírse ya que, como resultado de lo que Mabui le contó sobre los desertores, sabía que el hombre estaba mintiendo. La constatación de que su conocimiento surgió como resultado de la confianza que Mabui había depositado en él lo hizo sentir estúpido por sus quejas anteriores sobre estar cansado de las constantes luchas. Ahora más positivo que nunca se estaba moviendo en la dirección correcta, ignoró al hombre y le dijo: "Rin, nunca nos conocimos. Pero mi padre fue quien te entrenó para ser un shinobi ".

Rin no dijo nada en respuesta ni se volvió hacia él mientras estaba ocupada mirando a los tres a sus espaldas. Pero él estaba seguro de que ella estaba escuchando, así que continuó: "No estoy seguro de todos los detalles que te llevaron aquí. Pero, estoy seguro de que mi padre y Kakashi-sensei nunca dudaron de que eras un shinobi de la hoja. Entonces, si estás siendo controlado, necesito que luches, porque prometo que te llevaré de vuelta a la Hoja.

Rin se tensó en respuesta y, como si sintiera la agitación repentina en ella, todos los desertores atacaron lanzándole kunai y shuriken. Naruto reaccionó rápidamente creando una masa de clones que se lanzaron sobre ella como un escudo improvisado. Naruto cargó el árbol hacia Tengu, quien dirigió a los dos aparentes chunin con él para que se movieran contra el rubio.

Lamentablemente para el chunin, apenas lo ralentizaron mientras creaba otro par de clones para tratar con ellos. Usando un clon como trampolín, se estrelló contra Tengu mientras intentaba saltar de la rama a otra percha. Tengu logró liberarse del jinchuriki golpeando una rodilla contra su estómago antes de golpear sus manos contra la espalda de Naruto para impulsarlo hacia el suelo. Tengu planeó terminar con él lanzando varios kunai al shinobi que caía, pero se vio obligado a reaccionar cuando un par de kunai dispararon desde la nube de clones reventados. Lanzar el senbon significaba que Naruto estaba en el kunai para desviarlos. El Kumo Anbu se quejó cuando Naruto creó un clon que lo arrojó hacia un árbol para evitar que golpeara el suelo.

Naruto se agarró a una rama de la cual se subió para mirar el campo de batalla. Quería creer que sus palabras habían llegado a Rin, pero cuando los recuerdos de los clones que la habían protegido comenzaron a filtrarse en su cabeza. Se enteró de que ella había dispersado a dos de los primeros dos para alcanzarla usando escalpelos de chakra. Adivinar eso significaba que todavía lo veía como un enemigo que él conocía, lo que hacía que lidiar con los Kumo-nin fuera mucho más complicado ya que estaba operando bajo la creencia de que también estaban siendo controlados.

No queriendo un baño de sangre en sus manos, Naruto trató de encontrar una manera de terminar la batalla rápidamente. Sin embargo, maldijo cuando Rin aparentemente llegó a la conclusión de que con ambas partes en el conflicto atacándola, lo mejor sería tomar un descanso y esperar que se eliminaran mutuamente. Los otros tres Kumo-nin se movieron para bloquear su camino, pero ella respiró hondo y expulsó una gran nube de vapor como el gas. Los tres hombres se dispersaron, permitiéndole pasar, pero aparentemente no antes de haber inhalado algo mientras aterrizaban aturdidos. Naruto también vio a varios animales cercanos atrapados en él, pero cuando aterrizaron en el suelo pudo detectar que todavía estaban respirando. Adivinando que el vapor era algún tipo de anestésico, miró hacia atrás y vio que los tres Kumo-nin también habían sucumbido.

Tirando de un kunai de tres puntas, lo arrojó detrás de Rin, y una vez seguro de que había pasado a través de la barrera de vapor, se teletransportó a él. Naruto siguió a Rin mientras ella continuaba hacia el norte. La vio acercarse a un gran barranco y pudo escuchar el violento río que lo atravesaba. Rin aumentó su velocidad mientras se preparaba para saltar, haciendo que Naruto hiciera lo mismo. Pero, por el rabillo del ojo vio que Tengu también había encontrado un camino a través del gas y estaba siguiendo a la kunoichi a través de los árboles.

Una vez que Rin saltó, lanzó un senbon que Naruto reflejó usando su kunai. Habiendo estado un poco más cerca, el arma de Naruto la alcanzó primero, así que se teletransportó hacia ella y arrojó a Rin fuera del camino hacia la orilla opuesta. Antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa, aunque gritó de dolor cuando el senbon le atravesó el estómago y aparentemente había sido acusado de chakra relámpago por si acaso, Naruto sintió como si hubiera clavado un tenedor en una toma de corriente. Sintió que su conciencia se desvanecía al pensar: "Realmente necesito unas vacaciones".

Debido al impulso adicional que Naruto le había dado, Rin aterrizó bruscamente. Golpeó el suelo con fuerza y se detuvo. Miró hacia atrás a tiempo para ver a Naruto tomar el senbon que significaba para ella. Al verlo gritar desde el senbon liberando su carga eléctrica, fue repentinamente arrojada al pasado donde otro joven valiente se había sacrificado arrojando a un compañero de equipo fuera del camino del peligro solo para morir como resultado. El momento terminó y, aunque dudaba que Naruto realmente la viera, ya que parecía estar desmayándose, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa como si estuviera contento de haber sido fiel a la promesa que le había hecho solo unos momentos antes.

Lo siguiente que Rin supo fue que ella estaba mirando el aire vacío cuando él se perdió de vista al río de abajo. Sintió que la persona que Joseki había colocado dentro de ella quería darse la vuelta para poder continuar su misión. Sin embargo, Rin se negó a ceder y en su lugar comenzó a trepar hacia el acantilado del barranco. La Agente Persona trató de retomar el control, pero Rin ya no estaba dispuesta a ser una pasajera en su propio cuerpo contraatacó hasta que sintió algo romperse en su mente. Creyendo que la aguja que Joseki había colocado en ella cuando usó una variación de la Técnica de arena manipuladora que oculta la memoria para controlarla se había roto debido a su resistencia. Se tomó un momento para disfrutar de no sentir que estaba siendo controlada por hilos invisibles. Sin embargo, el momento duró poco cuando corrió hacia el banco para encontrar alguna señal de Naruto.

Debido a la naranja que llevaba, ella lo vio rápidamente cuando el río se lo llevó. Pero antes de que pudiera moverse para rescatarlo, se vio obligada a alejarse del banco cuando varias agujas se enterraron donde había estado parada. Mirando al otro lado del río al Tengu enmascarado a Anbu, levantó las manos para decir: "Por favor, juro que no soy una amenaza para ti. Me las arreglé para liberarme de lo que me obligaba a violar tus fronteras.

"Bueno, no es tan malo para ti. Había considerado intentar llevarte vivo de regreso a Joseki. No suele activar tantos títeres a la vez. Era de la opinión de que tenías algún tipo de valor para él. Pero no creo que quiera un títere roto y algo me dice que me vas a molestar bastante. Rin se sorprendió visiblemente por la declaración del hombre, lo que le hizo explicar: "Ves, mientras ambos nos hicieron el mismo jutsu. Joseki suprimió mi personalidad para poder convertirme en el soldado perfecto y llegar a una posición de importancia. Eso es algo difícil de lograr cuando su inclinación natural es dañar el lugar donde se está infiltrando. Ahora sé un querido y muere.

No teniendo mucho para vivir, Rin dijo: "Por favor, déjame salvar a ese hombre primero".

"Lo siento, no puedo hacer. Pero si quieres, dejaré que el río lleve tu cadáver a donde está llevando el suyo. Ahora muere."

Rin no trató de evitar el senbon que arrojaron los Tengu. Los tres la golpearon en el pecho haciendo que su cuerpo sin vida golpeara el suelo. El Tengu se dio la vuelta tratando de pensar en una forma de salvar su cobertura en Kumo. Pero se dio la vuelta cuando escuchó un ruido sordo. Al ver un tronco que yacía donde había estado su objetivo, sintió su proximidad detrás de él y giró para atacarla. Sin embargo, Rin ya lo estaba pasando cuando ella pasó una mano suave por su garganta y aunque no había signos físicos del daño. Como resultado del bisturí de chakra que usó, su garganta había sido cortada de oreja a oreja.

Sin embargo, Rin apartó de su mente su último acto de violencia mientras se zambullía en el río permitiendo que su corriente la llevara al joven que la había salvado. Para poder aplicar una vez más sus talentos a la razón por la que los había aprendido.

Naruto sintió un cálido cuerpo desnudo presionado contra él y bastante acostumbrado a tal estado acercó a la persona a él. Esto hizo que la persona a su lado jadeara y se alejara. Frunció el ceño mentalmente por la reacción, pero de repente fue golpeado por los recuerdos de lo que asumió que lo había llevado a su actual estado de desnudez. Al abrir los ojos, descubrió que estaba en una cueva, con un incendio cercano. Al sentarse, se sorprendió al descubrir que la mujer desnuda había sido Rin, que estaba usando la manta de emergencia que guardaba sellada en su bolsa para cubrir su desnudez.

Él la favoreció con una cálida sonrisa mientras bromeaba: "Voy a arriesgarme y decirle que se trata de una especie de técnica médica y que no se acostumbra a estar desnudo con la gente".

Rin le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa mientras intentaba calmar su vergüenza de desnudarse frente a él. O por el hecho de que parecía tan a gusto con los suyos. Como si sintiera su incomodidad, intentó tirar de la otra manta de emergencia en la que estaba acostado para cubrir su orgullo. Pero Rin cerró la distancia mientras se frustraba un poco cuando ella dijo: "Relájate, has recibido un golpe desagradable".

"No sería el primero", respondió Naruto con una mezcla de humor y tristeza por los recuerdos que le llegaron. "Además me curo rápidamente".

Rin asintió de acuerdo mientras ella miraba hacia su estómago donde había estado su herida. Pero rápidamente levantó la vista con las mejillas coloreadas, ya que también observó lo que estaba un poco más abajo. Naruto se rió entre dientes, pero luego se estremeció ligeramente debido al frío. Rin notó su incomodidad y dijo: "¿Qué estoy haciendo? Eres el herido. Luego cubrió la manta con él mientras intentaba ocultar sus senos y su coño.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio cuando Rin comenzó a tratar de pararse sin exponerse a Naruto. Teniendo un poco de éxito, se mudó a la ropa que había arreglado alrededor del fuego. Sin embargo, al descubrir que todavía estaban bastante húmedos, suspiró el hecho de que todavía pasaría algún tiempo antes de que se secaran. Ella comenzó a temblar ligeramente cuando el calor de su vergüenza comenzó a sucumbir ante el clima frío del norte del país Lightning.

Intentando distraerse, dijo: "Eres un jinchuriki, ¿no? No sabía que Leaf Village poseía uno. Pero supongo que Sensei debe haber sellado el Kyuubi dentro de ti cuando atacó. No puedo creer que le haría eso a su propio hijo.

Naruto estaba sorprendido de que Rin fuera consciente de su parentesco. Pero recordando que le había dicho cuando prometió ayudarla, dijo: "Escuchaste lo que te dije".

Rin continuó mirando el fuego, pero asintió con la cabeza y respondió: "Yo ... estaba consciente de todo lo que hice a lo largo de los años. Me gustaba ver una película a través de mis ojos ... "Al recordar los muchos recuerdos y acciones que había realizado mientras estaba bajo el control de Joseki, comenzó a desmoronarse. Grandes sollozos comenzaron a sacudir su cuerpo cuando dijo: "He hecho tantas cosas horribles. Debería haber sido yo quien murió en lugar de Obito.

Antes de que pudiera continuar, Naruto la abrazó y, olvidando su vergüenza, presionó su rostro contra su cálido pecho mientras dejaba salir años de dolor y angustia. Naruto acarició su cabello suavemente mientras susurraba: "Nadie lo desea en absoluto. Y no fuiste tú quien hizo esas cosas. Que estoy sentado aquí es un testimonio de ese hecho ". Rin permitió que Naruto la empujara hacia la manta en la que había estado sentado. Él continuó abrazándola y después de casi una hora las lágrimas terminaron.

Sin embargo, los recuerdos se negaron a ser completamente desterrados y queriendo reemplazarlos por algo más, se volvió hacia el cálido pecho contra el que estaba presionada, donde lo besó suavemente. Sintió a Naruto endurecerse por el contacto de sus labios. Levantó la vista para verlo mirándola con bastante preocupación. Temerosa de que la rechazara, ella dijo suplicante: "Por favor, he estado en el frío por tanto tiempo. Solo por esta noche ... mantenme caliente.

Naruto parecía en conflicto, pero después de un momento dijo: "Rin, para mí no hay solo esta noche. Si te entregas a mí, entonces a partir de esta noche serás mi mujer. También he participado en bastantes ...

Al escuchar a alguien referirse a ella mientras su mujer llenaba a Rin con el deseo de ser sostenida en los fuertes brazos que la rodeaban en el abrazo de un amante. Un deseo al que sucumbió al inclinarse y presionar sus labios contra los de él. El abrazo de Naruto cambió de reconfortante a necesario cuando sus brazos la apretaron más fuerte contra su pecho. Ella maulló en su boca cuando sus manos viajaron por su espalda para ahuecar su trasero y luego jaló su pelvis contra la de él, donde se enteró de que la bestia entre sus piernas comenzaba a moverse. Presionando su coño contra su polla que despertaba, comenzó a frotarse contra ella mientras quedaba atrapada entre sus cuerpos.

Kushina se sentó en el sofá mientras la luz verde la rodeaba. A pesar de sí misma, descubrió que tenía curiosidad por saber qué estaba ocurriendo fuera del sello. Trató de expresar su curiosidad por saber que conocía a Rin, y le costó mucho igualar a la joven enamorada que había estado con la mujer mayor que buscaba consuelo en los brazos de su hijo. Sin embargo, no podía ignorar el hecho de que era probable que Rin hubiera estado expuesta hace mucho tiempo al sexo y dudaba que hubiera sido por otra cosa que no fuera el cumplimiento de la misión que le habían asignado.

Kushina sintió que su corazón se rompía ante la idea, especialmente cuando recordó lo duro que Minato y Kakashi habían tomado su supuesta muerte. No tenía dudas de que si incluso hubieran tenido la idea de que ella todavía podría haber estado viva, no habría habido piedra que no hubieran entregado en busca de ella. Pensando en esas líneas, Kushina pensó en lo trágico que le habían robado gran parte de la juventud de Rin.

Tan pronto como se le ocurrió la idea, hizo varias maneras en que podía usar el chakra Bijuu que ahora poseía para quizás devolvérselo. Kushina estaba desgarrada ya que también podía usar una teoría que Kiyomi había inventado mientras aún estaba encerrada en Naruto para alterar las personalidades de las personas. Bien consciente de que Kiyomi lo había puesto en práctica recientemente con el Taki kunoichi y cómo se sentía su hijo al respecto, no sabía si debería hacerlo. Sin embargo, dudaba que Naruto estuviera molesto si borraba los recuerdos de Rin de su tiempo como agente de Joseki. Se dio cuenta de que podía usar la teoría de Kiyomi, pero en lugar de crear nuevas vías dentro del cerebro de una persona para poder crear la nueva persona, en su lugar las eliminaría. Estaba bastante segura de su idea, pero había un problema que podía ver.

La razón es que, dado que el chakra de Naruto ya estaba ocupado modificando el sello de Rin, reteniendo su poder estaba en un punto extremadamente débil. Por lo tanto, sería capaz de usar el chakra Bijuu sin experimentar mucha resistencia del sello, tal como lo había hecho Kiyomi cuando volvió a hacer Tsunade joven. Estiró la mano hacia la lámpara, pero se detuvo en seco cuando la consciente peleó con ella alegando que solo estaba haciendo una excusa para experimentar el placer que sentía por los amantes de Naruto. Se dijo a sí misma que era para Rin, pero no podía negar cómo su cuerpo se estremeció con anticipación justo antes de apagar la lámpara.

Rin gimió con una voz larga y placentera que creció en volumen a medida que Naruto alimentaba cada vez más su longitud. Habiendo perdido su virginidad con un objetivo que Joseki quería despachar, trató de bloquear el recuerdo de su mente, pero no pudo evitar comparar a su desflorador con Naruto. Pero pronto descubrió que su mente solo estaba ocupada por el presente cuando en lugar de tomarla bruscamente. Le dio tiempo para adaptarse a su gran presencia dentro de ella mientras le bañaba el pecho, el cuello y los labios. Pronto Rin descubrió que las piernas que ella había envuelto alrededor de la parte posterior de sus muslos estaban aplicando presión para que su comprensión de lo que realmente se sentía hacer el amor crecería.

Naruto entendió lo que quería y ella jadeó cuando él lentamente comenzó a retirarse. El suave placer que experimentó cuando la carne apretada de su coño intentó mantenerlo dentro fue difícil de describir para ella. Sin embargo, estaba perfectamente acentuado por el agudo punto de felicidad que la atravesó cuando, justo antes de retirarse por completo, se golpeó de nuevo dentro. Rin lloraba de placer cada vez, pero consciente de que todavía estaban detrás de las líneas enemigas, por así decirlo, trató de amortiguarse mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja.

Rin continuó hundiéndose más y más en el placer que los esfuerzos de Naruto estaban generando dentro de ella. Una pequeña parte trató de recordar si alguna de las otras veces que había experimentado sexo se había sentido tan bien. Pero extrañamente encontró su habilidad para recordar a cualquiera de ellos bastante difícil. Intentando pensar en al menos la primera vez que imaginó brevemente que la arrojarían sobre una cama cuando el hombre que iba a despachar le quitó las bragas de su cuerpo antes de golpearla. Sin embargo, los detalles comenzaron a desvanecerse uno por uno hasta que solo ella permaneció en la cama.

Naruto golpeó algo profundo dentro de ella que hizo que incluso eso desapareciera cuando todo su enfoque se acercó al hombre que dijo que se había convertido en el suyo. Sin recordar exactamente por qué se sentía tan en deuda con él, decidió tratar de recordarlo todo como la primera vez que una mujer joven debería ser recordada.

Kushina continuó usando su chakra Bijuu para borrar el tiempo de Rin como el peón de Joseki. Resultó mucho más difícil de lo que había previsto. La razón fue puntuada cuando ella gimió en voz alta debido a la separación. Aunque había experimentado las sensaciones de los amantes de Naruto antes, no podía negar eso debido al chakra que estaba usando y la debilidad del sello que nunca había sentido tan increíble. Tampoco fue capaz de bloquear realmente a su hijo ya que, a todos los efectos, parecía estar mintiendo sobre ella. Pero sabía que simplemente estaba experimentando todo lo que Rin era, ya que también descubrió que su cuerpo no se movía según sus órdenes, sino que simplemente seguía los movimientos de Rin.

De repente se sintió vacía y escuchó una voz que gritaba: "No", pero no podía decir si era oída o de Rin. Sin embargo, ninguna de las mujeres tenía que preocuparse de que el rubio detuviera lo que él comenzó cuando Kushina se encontró volteada y se puso de rodillas en la posición de perrito. Ella lo sintió deslizarse a lo largo de su raja en broma antes de presionar más fuerte hasta que su coño le concedió la entrada. Su cabeza giró hacia atrás cuando la voz de Rin gritó: "¡Sí!"

Rin miró por encima de su hombro cuando comenzó a empujar y tirar de sus caderas a lo largo de su polla mientras trabajaba sus caderas. Naruto mantuvo el ritmo rápido durante varios minutos hasta que decidió darle a su nuevo amante la oportunidad de hacerse cargo. La jaló hacia atrás para poder acostarse con ella en la parte superior de espaldas a él. Luego cruzó las manos detrás de la cabeza. Rin lo miró con ojos suplicantes por encima del hombro para que continuara. Sin embargo, un momento después se puso de pie y comenzó a levantarse lentamente de la polla empalada dentro de ella. Antes de que él se escapara, ella se dejó caer llorando de placer, antes de levantar rápidamente sus caderas una vez más.

Kushina se sintió tan expuesta en la nueva posición, y tuvo que recordarse a sí misma que su hijo no la estaba viendo mientras sus caderas se movían al paso rápido de Rin. Habiendo podido ver los recuerdos que Rin había poseído mientras los borraba, Kushina podía entender por qué se había entregado a Naruto. Sin embargo, Kushina detuvo sus esfuerzos para restablecer el pasado de Rin en el lugar donde se había encontrado con el Corredor. Quería que Rin entendiera de qué se trataban los recuerdos que estaba perdiendo para que no la acosaran. Por lo tanto, con la memoria de la kunoichi borrada, decidió llevar las cosas un paso más allá al devolverla a la edad que tenía cuando la llevaron.

Kushina podía decir que sus esfuerzos estaban funcionando ya que de repente sintió como si Naruto se estuviera volviendo aún más grande dentro de ella. Entendiendo que a medida que Rin se hacía más joven, el ajuste apretado de la polla de su hijo y el coño de kunoichi crecían aún más. Sintió que la necesidad de correrse se hacía más pronunciada cuando su polla comenzó a golpear con más insistencia contra la abertura de su útero. Rin también lo hizo y cuando de repente bombeó sus caderas decidiendo tomar un papel activo en su amor, haciendo que Kushina se encontrara repentinamente acostada de espaldas sobre su pecho. Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de par en par causando que Kushina temiera que la estuviera viendo, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que estaba reaccionando a su enfurecimiento de la kunoichi.

Debe haber tenido alguna idea de lo que Kushina estaba haciendo, ya que en lugar de reaccionar continuó como si nada hubiera cambiado. Kushina consideró tratar de terminar la sesión ya que su trabajo estaba terminado. Pero Naruto le impidió hacerlo mientras se agachaba y usaba su dedo medio para presionar su clítoris. Kushina y Rin se pusieron duros cuando lanzó oleada tras oleada de esperma a su nuevo amante. Cuando Kushina contuvo el aliento, odiaba lo contenta que realmente se sentía.

Rin miró hacia el techo con ojos vidriosos mientras bajaba de su altura orgásmica. No podía entender por qué estaba haciendo el amor en una cueva. Pero al recordar su última experiencia en uno, se sentó rápidamente. Miró a su alrededor en busca de alguna señal de los hombres de las plantas blancas o del viejo con túnica que parecían servir. Sin embargo, no encontró señales de ellos. Sin embargo, ante el hecho de que lo último que recordaba era estar a punto de ser entregada a un anciano Suna. Se apartó del hombre que acababa de presentarle el placer que nunca había imaginado que existiera.

Se sentó preocupado mirándola mientras ella parecía mirar a su alrededor. Se acercó a la ropa y adivinó que las naranjas que no eran suyas intentaron ponérselas, pero descubrieron que colgaban bastante flojas de su cuerpo. Finalmente, perdida, se volvió hacia Naruto y le preguntó: "¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué estamos teniendo sexo en una cueva? No me diste alguna droga extraña para que te salga bien conmigo, ¿verdad?

Naruto trató de llamar mentalmente a su madre, pero no recibió respuesta. Creyendo que su madre había sido expulsada de la decadencia de Rin y aparentemente de eliminar sus recuerdos dolorosos, decidió no sumergirse en el sello. Además, temía que la kunoichi saliera disparada. Tomando un respiro, preguntó: "¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?"

"Acabo de ser secuestrado por unos extraños hombres de plantas. Me llevaron a una cueva donde este viejo me iba a entregar a un anciano Suna llamado Joseki ". Naruto estaba a punto de responder pero ella tomó la ropa más grande que llevaba y llegó a una conclusión bastante fantástica y dijo: "Lo hizo ... ¿no?"

Naruto asintió, así que Rin se acercó a él y cayó de rodillas mirando a los ojos azules que le recordaban a los de su sensei. Después de un momento, ella dijo: "Eres Naruto ... me salvaste".

De nuevo asintió y, algo vacilante, levantó la mano para ahuecar su rostro. Rin se sintió consolada por la fuerza y el calor que sintió al contacto. Finalmente, después de varios momentos de solo mirarla a los ojos marrones, dijo: "Has estado desaparecida por mucho tiempo, Rin. Creo que es hora de que te lleve a casa.

Rin sintió lágrimas en sus ojos cuando de repente se tambaleó hacia adelante envolviendo al hombre rubio en un abrazo. No estaba segura de por qué estaba llorando, pero sentía que era el resultado de los recuerdos que había perdido. Instintivamente sabía que estaban mejor olvidados y esperaba hacer más felices.

Capítulo siguiente: Últimos días


	37. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 37

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío. Además, esta historia es una ficción de limón, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan. Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora. Gracias.

Capítulo 37: Últimos días

El presente:

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Tsunade había sentido el deseo de beber hasta que el mundo se convirtió en una mancha giratoria y estaba demasiado borracha para ponerse de pie. Pero este día sería uno. La razón es que al menos el dolor que estaba sintiendo también estaría adormecido. Escuchó una risa proveniente de un bar cuando pasó por el frente y se detuvo un momento para mirar adentro sintiéndose atraída como un imán. Sin embargo, ella apartó la vista para mirar a la luna brillantemente brillante en el cielo despejado antes de moverse una vez más, menos ceder ante la tentación. Sin embargo, se hizo más fácil a medida que estallaron más risas ya que se sentía casi burlón considerando cómo se sentía tan miserable. Incluso el hecho de que era una noche realmente hermosa parecía fuera de lugar ya que sentía que debería estar lloviendo aunque solo fuera para ocultar las lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos ocasionalmente a pesar de que las contenía.

Se limpió la palma de la mano contra el ojo para quitar una lágrima mientras luchaba contra el dolor emocional que sentía. Para que al menos pudiera parecer la parte de un Hokage que necesitaba cumplir con el deber de informar a aquellos con la necesidad de saber que alguien que les importaba había caído. Habiendo realizado el deber muchas veces, ella podría decir honestamente que aunque cada vez venía con su propio conjunto de emociones. Esta fue la primera vez que le dolió personalmente tener que ser la que transmitiera las noticias.

Mirando fijamente a la luna, pensó con tristeza: "Y todo iba muy bien", antes de permitir que su mente divague a los eventos recientes mientras sus pies la llevaron a su destino.

Pasado: 2 semanas antes,

Tsunade se sentó detrás de su escritorio mientras leía un archivo que el Jefe del Departamento de Torturas e Interrogatorios había colocado en su escritorio. El hombre estaba esperando que ella terminara con las manos aplaudidas a la espalda. Pasando a la última página, hizo una mueca, ya que tenía el nombre y las fotos de los prisioneros que habían logrado escapar durante los disturbios. Su mirada dolorida se debió a la que Ibiki había enumerado primero, Mizuki.

Ibiki adivinando su reacción dijo: "Que logró escapar es preocupante, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que era probable que por su cuerpo Akame pudiera recrear la marca de maldición animal". Más preocupante es el hecho de que todos los rebeldes terminaron su investigación también ha desaparecido ".

"Supongo que crees que Mizuki lo tiene?"

Ibiki asintió sombríamente y respondió: "Sí. Como persona que era al menos un espécimen de investigación, habría sabido dónde se realizó la mayor parte de la investigación a nivel de castigo. Además, sabemos con certeza que señaló a los Hermanos a Konoha para que cubrieran su fuga. Teniendo en cuenta que Seven no era demasiado gentil cuando abrió la entrada al túnel secreto que conducía desde la prisión. Teorizo que Mizuki mientras buscaba una moneda de cambio para entrar en un pueblo escondido probablemente tropezó con el túnel. Pero al final no importa cómo salió, solo que está ahí afuera ".

Tsunade asintió sombríamente, ya que era muy consciente del odio de Mizuki por su amante. Ibiki la sorprendió un momento después, sin embargo, cuando pidió: "Lady Hokage, me gustaría tener permiso para que algunos hombres velen por su amante Tsubaki".

"¿No sería eso un ex amante?"

Ibiki se encogió de hombros sin comprometerse mientras respondía: "Quizás, pero ella todavía puede tener fuertes sentimientos por él. O al menos Mizuki puede albergar algunos para ella.

"Eso parece bastante difícil de creer considerando lo que estamos escuchando de algunas de las mujeres que se unieron a él".

"Te refieres a cómo había usado a las mujeres que se unieron a él como objetos sexuales a cambio de su protección". Tsunade inclinó la cabeza, lo que provocó que la Jounin respondiera: "Sea como fuere, él todavía puede albergar algún tipo de apego si solo es un tipo de posesividad de que ella es su mujer. Todavía siento que vale la pena intentarlo. Incluso los Inuzuka no han encontrado indicios de dónde pudo haber ido.

Tsunade se inclinó hacia adelante mientras cruzaba las manos frente a su cara mientras descansaba los codos en su escritorio, "¿Qué tal si Tsubaki se siente al verla? Puede llegar a pensar que no confiamos en ella. Lo permitiré, pero solo si obtienes su permiso primero.

Se dio cuenta de que Ibiki no estaba exactamente contento con su decisión, ya que estaba segura de que en algún nivel el hombre no confiaba en ella. Sin embargo, al final asintió con la cabeza mientras decía: "Como quieras".

"¿Hay algo mas?"

Sí, en realidad ", respondió el hombre con cicatrices," he hablado con los responsables de la prisión donde Amachi está cumpliendo su condena y me aseguran que todavía está allí. Podría enviar algunos hombres para verificar esto.

"No te molestes", dijo Tsunade no sorprendido por la noticia, pero preocupado por lo que podría significar para el futuro, "si se apegan a esa historia, entonces es probable que esté allí". Lo que significa que Danzou tiene algunas conexiones poderosas en Sea Country ... "

" O, Seven mintió sobre la participación de Amachi ", dijo Ibiki mientras insertaba su propia teoría, pero luego se quedó en silencio hasta que ella le indicó que continuara, lo que lo llevó a preguntar:" ¿Estás seguro de que podemos confiar en esos tres?

Tsunade mantuvo su molestia ante la pregunta para sí misma consciente de que el hombre simplemente estaba cumpliendo con su deber de vigilar a los enemigos potenciales. Así que respondió con calma: "Ibiki ya hemos superado esto. Mi plan para detener la revuelta no habría tenido éxito si no pudiéramos. Se puede confiar en ellos".

El especial Jounin asintió con la cabeza, pero aún así dijo: "Eso podría haber sido cierto cuando tus objetivos se alinearon". Pero, ¿qué pasa ahora que tal vez no? Por ejemplo, un número considerable de los presos que figuran como desaparecidos o desaparecidos están supuestamente muertos. Sin embargo, dado que Yoruichi consideró oportuno quemar toda evidencia, todo lo que tenemos es su palabra.

"¿Qué estas sugeriendo?"

"Ella pudo haber visto la oportunidad de obtener ganancias y dejar escapar algo. Eliminar el resto de esa manera haría imposible saberlo.

Tsunade volvió a revisar la lista, deteniéndose en las fotos de los tres Taki kunoichi. Ella sabía que esos tres estaban vivos y bien. También era muy consciente de que era un punto importante de discusión entre Naruto y Kiyomi en este momento. La historia de Rin de ser consciente incluso mientras estaba bajo control solo había empeorado las cosas entre ellos, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que Kiyomi no parecía inclinada a ver que sus acciones eran similares a las de Joseki. Naturalmente, Naruto no estaba comprando exactamente el argumento de que porque los había tomado durante una pelea no era lo mismo. Sin embargo, considerando que en este momento Tsunade tenía a Naruto restringido al reposo en cama. Todavía tenía que llevar su caso a su amante Bijuu para convencerla aún más de lo incorrecto de sus acciones.

Sin embargo, Yoruichi era lo suficientemente consciente como para saber que, al menos, esos tres Taki Kunoichi podrían volver para perseguirla si los hubiera declarado muertos, por lo que en cambio había dicho que escaparon. Recordando a su jefe de departamento de esto, ella dijo: "Lo dudo. En primer lugar, la mayoría de estos prisioneros probablemente no escaparon con más que la ropa que llevaban puesta. Y dos, ella admitió que tres Taki-nin lograron escapar de ella.

"Solo pensé que podría presentar otra teoría", dijo Ibiki haciendo que Tsunade sonriera admitiendo que su desconfianza era lo que lo hacía excelente en su trabajo. El Jefe del Departamento, que dio su informe, se inclinó y se preparó para salir de su oficina. Se detuvo en la puerta de ella y antes de abrirla dijo: "Creo que estás cometiendo un error al esperar para tratar con Danzou. Sería prudente tratar con él primero y luego preocuparnos por la evidencia ".

Tsunade, aunque una parte de ella estuvo de acuerdo con el jounin, especialmente considerando cómo había tratado de usar a Rin para incitar una guerra, sin embargo, ella respondió: "Créeme, lo he considerado. Pero no permitiré que Danzou se dé el lujo de ser tratado en la sombra.

"Milady, con el debido respeto, somos shinobi y así es como ..."

"Es posible que hayamos manejado las cosas en el pasado", dijo Tsunade cortando a Ibiki de su tono indicando que no entretendría su punto de vista. Explicándola, continuó: "Si hice lo que me recomendabas y envié al Anbu para que lo manejara, entonces crearíamos una situación en la que podríamos ser retratados como villanos. No, Danzou será arrastrado a la luz donde responderá por la magnitud de sus crímenes. Los hombres como él solo pueden hacer las cosas horribles que hacen porque creen que cuando los atrapen, los trataremos de manera rápida, silenciosa y eficiente. Por lo tanto, aunque pueden morir como traidores, su leyenda permanece intacta. Puede ser el camino más peligroso abierto para nosotros. Pero cuando este asunto se lleva a la cama, no quiero que ninguna otra persona haga cola para convertirse en el próximo Danzou ".

Ibiki miró a su Hokage y, aunque todavía sentía que tratar con Danzou de alguna manera, crearía un escándalo mínimo que las otras aldeas podrían explotar sería lo mejor. No podía negar la resolución que vio en los ojos del líder de su pueblo. Se volvió para salir de la habitación una vez más y dijo: "Como desees, Milady. Continuaré examinando personalmente a las personas en la lista que recopilamos de aquellas que probablemente no tengan vínculos con Root ".

"Que sea una prioridad", dijo Tsunade mientras se levantaba de su escritorio para mirar la aldea. "Las cosas probablemente llegarán a un punto crítico más temprano que tarde".

Ibiki asintió, pero respondió: "Es cierto, pero si vamos a hacer las cosas a la luz. Vamos a necesitar pruebas contundentes que vinculen a Danzou con la rebelión ".

"Ya tengo a alguien trabajando en eso", dijo Tsunade permitiendo que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro mientras pensaba en la misión de Komachi de encontrar tal evidencia.

Joseki regresó a su casa e inmediatamente se fue al techo. Vio que las varias palomas que había dirigido a otro de sus títeres activados soltaran con las instrucciones para el Kumo-nin que había enviado después de que Rin regresara. El joven genin Suna, a quien había activado con un títere mensajero de cuerda, nunca sabría lo que había hecho. Miró las jaulas que identificaban a los pájaros por números, ya que nunca se había molestado en nombrarlos. La razón es que, al igual que los títeres que activaron, no tenía ningún apego por ellos.

Tirando del pájaro que activaría a Rin de su jaula. Le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza por un momento antes de deslizar rápidamente una pequeña cuchilla debajo de su ala y dentro de su corazón. El pájaro apenas se tensó antes de pasar. Limpió la espada y miró a los pájaros de los Kumo-nin. Sin embargo, decidió ahorrar eliminando a sus pájaros hasta que recibió algún tipo de inteligencia de la Aldea Oculta en las Nubes. Sabía que el Comandante Anbu era ingenioso e incluso podría mantener su posición dependiendo de cómo se desarrollara la situación.

Dirigiéndose a su sótano, fue recibido por la mirada vidriosa de docenas de otras palomas que habían sido rellenadas. Moviéndose a una mesa para comenzar el proceso de rellenar el que acaba de matar, lo dejó para mirar alrededor de la habitación para obtener inspiración sobre cómo posarlo. Estableciéndose en uno que le pareció apropiado, estaba a punto de comenzar su pequeño ritual de honrar a aquellos que habían servido a Suna, incluso si no necesariamente lo habían querido.

Se detuvo justo antes de hacer el primer corte cuando sus sentidos comenzaron a decirle que no estaba solo. Tener la sensación de que algo le estaba sucediendo. Dejó caer el pájaro y giró sosteniendo el cuchillo en una posición lista. Sin ver nada directamente, continuó escaneando la habitación en busca de alguna señal de algo fuera de lugar. Sin embargo, cuando no se presentó nada, se relajó imaginando que el Danzou se lo estaba poniendo sobre su paranoia.

Sin embargo, se tensó cuando sintió una presencia aparecer detrás de él. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, se le colocó una cuerda alrededor del cuello cuando su atacante apareció entre él y la mesa. Su atacante levantó una rodilla en su columna mientras usaba la mesa como palanca para tirar de la parte superior de su cuerpo hacia atrás. Soltó el cuchillo que sostenía debido a la extrema presión ejercida sobre su espalda baja, así como a una garra de deseo en su garganta para poder respirar nuevamente.

Se reveló que su atacante era una mujer cuando ella dijo: "¡No luches! Te será más fácil de esa manera.

Al reconocer la voz, dijo sorprendido: "¿Sari?" Cómo…"

"¿Cómo pude pasar a tus guardias ... con un poco de ayuda, por supuesto", dijeron la kunoichi Suna y la novia de Gaara. Sintiendo que Joseki estaba a punto de hacer algo tonto, canalizó parte de su elemento de chakra en el cable que estaba usando para restringir la respiración del Anciano.

Joseki se convulsionó hasta que la voz tranquila y serena del Kazekage dijo: "Sari. Eso es suficiente."

Sari terminó el chakra que atraviesa el alambre, pero no relajó su agarre. Gaara se detuvo frente al anciano, pero luego permitió que sus ojos miraran por la habitación. Volvió a mirar a Joseki, pero antes de poder hablar, el anciano dijo: "¿Cuál es el significado de esto? Exijo saber ...

"No estás en posición de hacer demandas", dijo Gaara mientras cortaba al anciano. "Joseki, estás acusado de ayudar e incitar a un grupo dedicado a derrocar al Hokage". El joven Kage observó cómo la cara del anciano registraba su sorpresa de que Gaara supiera de su reciente alianza con Danzou.

Aunque el rostro de Gaara no mostraba un ceño amenazado con aparecer, una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Joseki cuando dijo: "Entonces, ese viejo halcón de guerra logró atarme a esto después de todo. Me agrada que al menos puedas actuar como un shinobi adecuado cuando surja la necesidad. Haz que tu mujer lo termine.

"Estás equivocado", dijo Gaara cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. "Serás llevado ante tus compañeros y serás juzgado. Además, la lista de crímenes que enfrentará incluirá secuestro, chantaje y asesinato. Esa lista puede crecer a medida que intentamos contactar a aquellos con los que ha estado usando las aves en su techo para controlar. La única razón por la que Sari y yo vinimos personalmente a manejar este asunto es porque, por el momento, no puedo estar seguro de a quién has estado manipulando a través de tu jutsu.

"¡Qué!" Joseki gritó lo mejor que pudo, ya que se inclinó hacia adelante haciendo que el cable se hundiera más en su garganta. "No seas tonto. Nuestros enemigos sin duda ...

"Cállate", dijo Gaara alzando la voz en una de las pocas veces que parecía tener dificultades para mantener a su compositor. Joseki se quedó en silencio, aunque se debió principalmente a que Sari apretó sus cuerdas. "No sería culpa de nuestros enemigos por convertir esta calamidad en su beneficio. Pero el tuyo por crearlo en primer lugar. No se te tratará en un viejo sótano rancio, sino a la luz del día donde tú y quizás Suna tendrán que lidiar con los efectos de tus acciones. Piensa en eso mientras esperas tu juicio.

Hizo un gesto con la mano y Sari lo dejó ir haciendo que el anciano se arrodillara. Un momento después, dos Suna Jounin que habían sido inspeccionados por el falso jutsu de Joseki entraron al sótano y lo pusieron de pie. Comenzaron a arrastrarlo y llevarlo a una celda después de aplicar un sello de supresión de chakra. Echó un vistazo al Kazekage y dijo: "Recuerda mis palabras, Gaara. Te arrepentirás de no tratar conmigo aquí y ahora.

"No tanto como espero que lo hagas una vez que tu reputación esté en ruinas y tus crímenes sean conocidos por todos.

"Lo que hice, lo hice por Suna".

"No", dijo Gaara con tristeza mirando hacia otro lado, "Lo hiciste por ti mismo y para vengar a tus seres queridos perdidos. El problema es que, incluso si hubieras matado a todas las personas responsables, nunca hubieras quedado satisfecho ".

Joseki miró al antiguo Jinchuriki antes de decir: "¿Quién eres para juzgarme?"

"El Kazekage," respondió Gaara indicando que el jounin se llevaría al anciano.

Se quedó solo con su novia, quien dijo: "Bueno, eso salió bien".

Gaara asintió, pero comentó: "De hecho, pero casi te detecta".

Sari hizo un puchero, pero una pequeña sonrisa traviesa apareció cuando dijo mientras agregaba un susurro sensual a su voz, "Bueno, eso solo significa que tendrás que darme más instrucciones individuales".

Gaara sintió que sus mejillas se ponían rojas, ya que a pesar de haber salido con ella durante casi medio año, aún tenían que involucrarse en algo más que algunas caricias. Sin embargo, eso no le impidió acercarla para que pudieran disfrutar de un beso profundo. Sari envolvió su pierna alrededor de su cadera dándole al joven la pista de que estaba lista para ir más allá. Sin embargo, el sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta los separó en un instante.

Kankuro sonrió cuando vio a su hermano tratando de no dejar que su vergüenza lo superara, pero dio un paso atrás al ver la expresión de Sari. Temía estar a punto de ser atacado, así que estaba algo agradecido cuando Gaara preguntó: "¿Qué es?"

"Um, hemos encontrado varios shinobi dentro de la aldea que tenían incrustadas las agujas asociadas con el Jutsu de arena manipuladora que oculta la memoria. Tomará algún tiempo determinar si eso fue para mantener ocultas a sus verdaderas personalidades o para dejarlas ir. Además, ¿qué quieres que haga con los pájaros en el techo?

Gaara comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras fuera del sótano cuando dijo: "Asegúrelos. Joseki puede encontrar una manera de activar a uno de sus agentes durmientes para deshacerse de ellos, de modo que no podamos saber dónde residen sus otras víctimas. Haremos todo lo que podamos para corregir esto ".

Kankuro asintió con la cabeza, pero sintió cierta molestia cuando Sari agregó: "Con eso quiere decir observar esas aves personalmente".

"Oye, no recibo órdenes tuyas".

"Una buena sugerencia Sari", dijo Gaara permitiendo que una pequeña sonrisa adornara sus labios que ninguno de los otros pudo ver debido a que condujo la procesión fuera del sótano. "Veré que estás aliviado a su debido tiempo".

Kankuro se detuvo en las escaleras murmurando: "Mierda".

Una vez que Sari los aclaró, entrelazó sus brazos alrededor de uno de los de Gaara y dijo: "Ahora que él se ha ocupado. Digamos que continuamos donde lo dejamos ".

Aunque Gaara estuvo tentado a hacerlo, así como a progresar en su relación física con Sari, sintió el mismo nivel de nerviosismo que le había impedido hacerlo hasta el momento y amenaza con apoderarse de él. Contento por la excusa, dijo: "Me temo que suena tan agradable como suena. Aún me queda mucho por hacer. Tendré que convocar una reunión del consejo de Shinobi para alertar a los otros consejeros de los cargos que enfrenta Joseki ".

"Cierto ... claro", dijo Sari abatida preguntándose por qué Gaara parecía tan indeciso para dar el siguiente paso con ella. "¿Puedo acompañarlo? Todavía tengo que escuchar cómo te enteraste de lo que estaba haciendo Joseki.

Gaara asintió mientras decía: "Me gustaría eso. Sin embargo, por el momento, mis fuentes deben permanecer confidenciales ".

Haciendo un puchero, Sari dijo: "¿Por qué? No se lo diré a nadie.

"Lo sé, pero no son mis secretos para contar".

Tsunade usó el sello de teletransportación ubicado en su habitación para aparecer en la Guarida. El sello en el que apareció fue utilizado por muchos de los miembros del harén que residían fuera de la aldea o aquellos en el interior para quienes entrar al edificio de apartamentos abandonado que residía sobre los túneles podría atraer demasiada atención. Al salir al pasillo, se maravilló de cómo el Den realmente se había convertido en un hogar lejos del hogar para algunos, en particular para ella. Muchas noches, ella y varios de sus otros amantes se acurrucaban junto a él en la enorme cama que formaba el dormitorio principal del estudio. Se había convertido en un hecho tan regular que, fuera de las noches de cita, donde llamaría la atención sobre uno de sus amantes, se había acostado a dormir en la guarida a tiempo completo, a menudo usando un clon para ocupar su apartamento en caso de que alguien le pagara sin previo aviso visitar.

Pasó su área médica en el camino al dormitorio principal y estuvo tentada a revisar los resultados de la evaluación médica de Rin nuevamente. Sin embargo, dudaba que encontrara algo de valor, así que ignoró el impulso. Aún así, no desapareció por completo, ya que aunque cada prueba que había realizado confirmaba que la kunoichi que Naruto había traído era Rin. Eso todavía dejaba la candente pregunta de quién o qué estaba enterrado en su tumba.

A Tsunade le resultaba frustrante que estuviera esencialmente encadenada de la misma manera que Danzou había tratado el asunto. Después de todo, él sabía que lo que el Cuarto Hokage había enterrado con tanta prisa no era Rin, pero no podía pedir una investigación sin que la gente preguntara por qué quería investigar el asunto. Tsunade había contemplado desenterrar lo que estaba allí en secreto, pero rápidamente abandonó la idea por dos razones. La primera fue que no quería crear pánico entre los habitantes de Konoha porque algunos locos estaban desenterrando a sus familiares fallecidos. Pero también porque cuando se enteró de que Kabuto aparentemente estaba robando tumbas para realizar Edo Tensei, supo que los héroes del pasado de Konoha serían un objetivo tentador, por lo que había aumentado la seguridad alrededor del cementerio. Tirar de esa seguridad ahora haría que la gente se preguntara por qué,

Tsunade entró en el dormitorio principal del harén y se detuvo mientras miraba a su alrededor. Ella sabía que muchos Daimyo darían una montaña de oro para tener tal configuración. Su mirada viajó sobre la plataforma almohadada construida en las paredes de la sala redonda donde aquellos que esperaban su turno con Naruto se entretendrían o se divertirían. Rompiendo la plataforma en secciones había encimeras un poco más altas donde cuando una orgía planeada rompería cubos llenos de hielo y agua embotellada se colocarían para mantenerlos hidratados, ya que la noche del amor a menudo duraba hasta la mañana. El frente de esos mostradores albergaba un gabinete donde se podían almacenar juguetes y otras ayudas para hacer el amor.

Su mirada finalmente aterrizó en la cama principal que fácilmente tenía espacio para Naruto y media docena de sus amantes. Teniendo en cuenta que actualmente estaba sentado solo en el centro, tendía a dar la ilusión de que había sido diseñado para un gigante. Aunque no fue tanto en cuanto tiempo fue sino en qué ancho.

Sintió una sonrisa aparecer en su rostro ya que de pie frente a ella estaban Karin, Rin, Shizune y Sakura. Una vez que Naruto regresó a la Guarida con Rin, Tsunade había exigido un informe. Naruto le había contado todo lo que había sucedido, dejando de lado naturalmente cómo un senbon lo había ensartado. Un detalle que Rin había agregado como lo haría cualquier médico. Como resultado, Naruto se encontró arrojado rápidamente a la cama e informó que estaría en reposo durante la próxima semana o dos. Ella solo había contado hasta dos mentalmente antes de que él protestara, pero se había mantenido firme. Finalmente había cedido cuando ella le informó que aún podía ponerlo en reposo un mes debido a lo golpeado que había estado después de su pelea con Hiruko y su shinobi, que solo había sido la semana anterior.

Por lo tanto, se había encontrado bajo la tierna atención médica de los mejores médicos que Tsunade creía que se podían encontrar en cualquier lugar. Incluso Karin, cuya experiencia en jutsu médico real era relativamente pequeña, cayó en esa categoría debido a la naturaleza extraordinaria de su chakra. Pero en verdad, Tsunade admitiría que Naruto realmente no necesitaba el reposo en cama por razones físicas. El cuidado de Rin en la cueva y tener un Bijuu que también era su madre lo aseguró.

En cambio, sus razones estaban ligadas completamente a su salud mental. Había escuchado las preocupaciones preocupadas de varios de sus amantes, además de haber tenido algunas. Sabía que desde que se descubrió la conspiración en la prisión, parecía que su vida se había convertido en apagar un incendio tras otro. Junto con eso, él estaba asumiendo más y más amantes y, por lo tanto, responsabilidades cada vez mayores como el jefe de su creciente familia y ella era muy consciente de que si él no tenía un momento para alejarse de todo lo que podía romper. Por lo tanto, ella lo había confinado a la Guarida, donde, excepto por algunos asuntos urgentes, no se ocuparía de asuntos externos.

Sin embargo, Tsunade era muy consciente de que estar descansando no era una habilidad que Naruto había desarrollado. Y aunque ella no dudó por un segundo que él era tan consciente de su necesidad de un descanso como todos los demás, eso no significaba que fuera más fácil mantenerlo en la cama. Para eso estaban sus amantes después de todo.

Al acercarse a la cama, ella sonrió a cambio cuando Naruto la miró desde una libreta en la que estaba escribiendo. Luego miró hacia adelante y sus ojos se volvieron distantes, dándole la impresión de que estaba hablando con su madre en el sello. Luego volvió a la realidad y comenzó a escribir en el bloc nuevamente. El patrón se repitió varias veces más hasta que dijo: "Creo que eso es todo".

Tsunade tomó el bloc de Naruto y lo miró antes de preguntar: "Así que estos son los recuerdos que tu madre borró cuando hizo a Rin más joven".

Naruto asintió y respondió: "Sí, Joseki nunca hizo contacto excepto con el pájaro. Las únicas veces que lo haría fuera de eso era cuando necesitaba modificar sus respuestas para que ella respondiera a un nuevo pájaro al pasar el viejo ".

Por el rabillo del ojo, Tsunade vio a Rin estremecerse, lo que el Hokage creía que era debido a que ella instintivamente sabía las cosas horribles que le habían encomendado hacer. "Está bien, haré que Anko y Yuugao revisen esto y le envíen una copia a Gaara" dijo Tsunade moviéndose a la mesita de noche que separaba la cama de la primera plataforma.

Ella dejó el bloc de notas cuando Naruto dijo: "Bien. Um ... sé que acordamos que descansaría esta semana, pero considerando todo, creo que sería lo mejor ... "

Tsunade sacudió la cabeza mientras se arrodillaba para abrir la puerta del armario ubicada en la parte delantera del stand. Al encontrar una radio, presionó play en la cinta que había colocado allí antes, lo que provocó una canción popular en la mayoría de los clubes de baile de Konoha. Moviéndose al ritmo ella dijo: "Ahora Naruto. Soy el Hokage y te aseguro que tengo todo bajo control. Tómese este tiempo para descansar para regresar al cien por cien en todos los niveles ". Tsunade pudo ver que sus palabras llegaron a Naruto cuando le hicieron saber que sus amantes estaban conscientes de su agotamiento mental por todo lo que había pasado últimamente.

Aún así, su tendencia a necesitar liderar desde el frente se manifestó cuando dijo: "Aprecio eso ... lo hago. Pero es difícil olvidar que Danzou todavía está ahí afuera. Sin mencionar ... "

Se presionó contra Shizune, quien comenzó a moverse y retorcerse contra su maestra. Luego besó a su primer aprendiz, asegurándose de dejar suficiente espacio para que él viera cómo sus lenguas chocaban y bailaban entre sí, lo que efectivamente hizo que Naruto cayera en silencio. Al terminar el beso, ella gimió cuando Shizune presionó inmediatamente sus labios contra su clavícula. Mirando profundamente a los ojos de su amante, Tsunade dijo: "No te preocupes, mi amor. Te ayudaremos a olvidar.

Dicho esto, los otros tres kunoichi presentes se subieron a la cama y rodearon el regazo de Naruto mientras tiraban de la manta que estaba debajo. Naruto, que se había acostumbrado a dormir desnudo por mucho tiempo, gimió cuando la kunoichi rápidamente comenzó a lamer y besar su polla ahora que estaba descubierta.

Naruto volvió a caer en las grandes almohadas de su cama debido al placer que le enviaban a través de su polla las acciones exuberantes de sus amantes. Una vez que estuvo completamente erecto, Sakura, Rin y Karin comenzaron a complacer a cada lado. Rin, desde su posición entre las piernas de Naruto, pasó la lengua hacia arriba y hacia abajo por la parte inferior de su eje, mientras que Sakura hizo lo mismo desde su izquierda y Karin desde la derecha. De vez en cuando, uno de los kunoichi se metía el eje en la boca para envolver su longitud en la cálida humedad mientras aplicaban succión. Cuando eso sucedía, los otros dos se ocupaban al concentrar su atención en otra parte de su cuerpo, solo para regresar cuando el que actualmente se tragaba su espada lo dejaría escapar de sus labios.

Decir que Naruto estaba en medio de una sobrecarga sensorial era un eufemismo, ya que realmente no sabía dónde descansar los ojos. Por lo tanto, sus ojos seguían yendo de los tres kunoichi que disfrutaban de su virilidad a Shizune y Tsunade que bailaban al son de la música mientras continuaban besándose. Sus manos tampoco estaban inactivas mientras frotaba las espaldas vestidas de Karin y Sakura. Luego levantó la falda que llevaba Sakura junto con el resto de la ropa de sus civiles para revelar que no llevaba bragas. Con su otra mano, agarró los apretados pantalones cortos de Karin y tiró de ellos tanto como su postura arrodillada permitía, pero aún así le daba acceso a su arrebato también. Luego comenzó a tocar a los dos kunoichi, haciéndolos gemir felices.

Rin levantó la vista sintiéndose un poco dejado de lado, pero debido a los dedos de Naruto sobre los otros dos, Kunoichi se encontró capaz de disfrutar más su polla mientras los esfuerzos de Sakura y Karin se aflojaban debido al placer que estaban sintiendo. Dando una larga lamida a su eje desde la base hasta la punta, ella besó su cabeza antes de tragar un tercio de su longitud. Incapaz de tomar cómodamente más que eso, ella aplicó un poco de succión mientras usaba ambas manos para quitar el resto de su palo. Naruto gimió por sus esfuerzos, pero también porque Sakura y Karin al aceptar sus reclamos sobre su polla comenzaron a lamer y besar a lo largo de su pecho y estómago.

Acompañar su placer físico fue el espectáculo que Shizune y Tsunade continuaron presentando. El Hokage, que había aflojado la faja que sostenía el kimono de Shizune cerrado, bajó un lado para exponer uno de los senos de la mujer de cabello oscuro. Tsunade comenzó a chuparlo incluso cuando Shizune frotó su pelvis contra la rodilla que Tsunade había colocado entre sus piernas mientras se movían al ritmo de la música. Mientras una de las manos de Shizune se estiraba para acunar la cabeza de Hokage, su otra mano estaba frotando la entrepierna de Tsunade a través de los pantalones delgados que llevaba.

Sin embargo, la vista de Naruto sobre las dos mujeres se bloqueó cuando Rin se puso de rodillas para posicionarse sobre su polla. Subiendo su falda, ella tiró de sus bragas a un lado antes de colocar su polla contra su coño y luego dejar que la gravedad se debiera al resto. Tanto Naruto como ella gimieron mientras estaba completamente empalada en su polla. Su atención se desvió de la mirada de felicidad en el rostro de Rin cuando se dio cuenta de un nuevo peso que lo unía a él y a sus otros amantes en la cama. Mirando a su izquierda, vio a Sakura hacer espacio, dejando que sus dedos se deslizaran de su coño, mientras Shizune se acostaba en la cama junto a él. Tsunade se subió a la cama entre sus piernas y luego sacó sus bragas de debajo de su kimono suelto. El Hokage luego extendió la túnica negra revelando el coño afeitado de la mujer de cabello negro antes de bajar la cabeza entre los muslos de su aprendiz.

Naruto gimió junto con Shizune tanto por la vista de la Hokage comiendo a su aprendiz como por el hecho de que Rin comenzara a mecer lentamente sus caderas. Naruto volvió a concentrarse en Rin cuando él extendió la mano para apretar sus tetas a través de su camisa. Sintiendo que sus pezones se endurecían, estaba a punto de levantarle la camisa para provocarlos directamente, pero de repente se vio envuelta en la vista y el olor de la excitación femenina cuando Karin, después de quitarle los pantalones cortos, se arrodilló sobre su cabeza. Consciente de lo que quería la pelirroja, movió las manos para agarrar las caderas de Karin para poder meter la cara en su coño empapado. Ella gimió profundamente cuando su lengua comenzó a sondear sus entrañas mientras él bebía las secreciones de su coño. Se inclinó hacia adelante mientras abría más las piernas para darle a Naruto más acceso a sus labios inferiores para que pudiera beber de ella más profundamente.

Para Naruto, era una imagen que se grababa instantáneamente en su cerebro debido a la visión altamente erótica de ver a un maestro comiendo a su primer alumno, que a su vez estaba comiendo al segundo. Solo creció más cuando Sakura cayó a su lado causando que Shizune girara. La kunoichi de cabello rosado luego se arrastró hacia Tsunade obligando a Shizune a doblarse ya que sus labios nunca dejaron el coño de Sakura mientras trabajaba los pantalones del Hokage para poder comenzar a lamer el arranque de la mujer rubia y completar así la cadena.

Se vio obligado a concentrarse en complacer a Karin nuevamente cuando ella empujó su montículo contra su boca ya que había comenzado a aflojarse. Dándole de nuevo toda su atención, comenzó a burlarse de su clítoris cuando comenzó a sentir a Rin sacudiendo su cadera violentamente para follarse en su músculo de amor. Apretando sus caderas contra las de ella, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ella se tensara y soltara un fuerte grito mientras comenzaba a correrse. Naruto resistió el impulso de hacerlo tan bien, incluso cuando presionó su lengua contra el clítoris de Karin y la hizo estallar también. Durante las liberaciones de ambas mujeres, bebió el néctar de Karin antes de extraerse de debajo de ella y, sentándose, le dio a Rin un beso profundo.

Con su polla aún dura como una roca, sintió la tentación de comenzar a golpearla nuevamente, pero ella se deslizó de su regazo para tomar una posición de su lado entre Shizune y él. Con Karin siguiendo el ejemplo al otro lado, comenzaron a limpiar y bañar su polla con afecto mientras intentaban una vez más sacar su semen de él con la boca. Habiendo apenas evitado su liberación antes, no le tomó mucho explotar, lo que hizo justo cuando los otros tres kunoichi comenzaron a alcanzar sus propios orgasmos.

Naruto contuvo el aliento y se sentó y observó a Karin y Rin besarse frente a él para compartir su semilla entre ellos. Ver a los dos pronto recuperó su polla con su dureza anterior. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera contemplar su próximo movimiento, su cabeza se volvió suavemente mientras sus cálidos labios se presionaron contra los suyos. Capaz de saborear a Shizune en los labios de su amante, permitió que Tsunade lo bajara a una posición acostada, incluso cuando la kunoichi que estaba probando se colocaba sobre su polla. Tsunade gimió en su boca cuando extendió la mano para acariciar uno de sus senos mientras Shizune comenzó a girar sus caderas después de insertarlo completamente en ella.

Sakura, Rin y Karin pronto se unieron mientras besaban, lamían o frotaban el cuerpo de su amante para cumplir con su directiva de hacer que Naruto se olvidara del mundo exterior por un tiempo. Fue una estrategia que tuvo un éxito maravilloso, aunque pronto el negocio urgente que debían enfrentar tendría que ser confrontado.

El regreso de Rin a Konoha fue agradable ya la vez desconcertante. La sensación de estar en casa era abrumadora a pesar de que debido a que sus recuerdos se borraron de su tiempo como agente de Joseki para ella, parecía que había pasado menos de una semana desde la última vez que había estado allí. . Pero eso también provocó la inquietud que sintió cuando deambulaba por la aldea, aunque disfrazado de la persona kunoichi de Snow Country que los amantes de Naruto habían creado para poder llevarlos a citas con él mismo como su amante civil. Esto se debió a cuánto había cambiado la aldea a lo largo de los años, mientras que a todos los efectos, ella no.

En los siete días que había regresado, había experimentado una montaña rusa de emociones que iban desde la felicidad hasta la amarga tristeza de la pérdida. Por ejemplo, saber que su padre Sensei y Naruto había muerto había sido un golpe desgarrador. A veces se preguntaba si lo había aprendido como agente de Joseki y, de ser así, la había afectado en absoluto. Pero al final pensó que sería mejor no saberlo. También supo que varios de sus compañeros de clase habían muerto por los peligros de ser un shinobi, siendo Hayate solo un ejemplo, solo había aumentado esa tristeza.

Pero por suerte ella no solo tenía el apoyo de Naruto, sino también el de sus amantes, principalmente Yuugao y Anko. Ponerse al día con ellos realmente la había ayudado a aceptar esas pérdidas, ya que pudo ver cómo lo habían mantenido juntos. Ella había disfrutado escuchar sus historias incluso cuando una parte de ella estaba triste por no haber estado presente para experimentarlas. Aún así, una parte de ella no podía estar completamente deprimida al respecto, ya que cuando no estaba obligada a viajar por el pueblo, estaba en la Guarida con Naruto. El hecho de que ella formara parte de lo que Anko había llamado su Escuadrón Médico Sexy le había permitido un acceso incomparable al rubio ya que Tsunade le había encargado que se asegurara de que no saliera de la cama ya que sus otros amantes atendían a sus tareas normales. Como era de esperar, eso a menudo terminaba con ella en la cama y con cualquier combinación de sus amantes que lo visitaban cuando podían.

Sin embargo, estaría mintiendo si dijera que a pesar de lo mucho que estaba disfrutando de su nueva oportunidad de vida, una parte de ella todavía se preguntaba, ¿y si? Es decir, la mayoría de esos pensamientos implicaban lo que podría haber sido su vida con un Jounin de cabello plateado. Teniendo en cuenta que era con quien iba a encontrarse, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco nerviosa.

A pesar de que llevaba una sudadera de color púrpura claro con una capucha que estaba puesta y una máscara quirúrgica para cubrir su cara inferior, supuso que se notaba cuando Sakura le preguntó: "¿Te sientes un poco nerviosa?"

Rin giró su mirada para mirar al médico que la acompañaba a donde creía que Kakashi estaría, ya que Naruto estaba actualmente en River Country con Tayuya, Fubuki, Karin y Koyuki como parte de su tiempo de inactividad obligatorio. Karin esperaba convencer a uno de los antiguos clientes de la Great Tree Shipping Company para que volviera, por lo que había alquilado un ático. Debido al tamaño del ático y su ubicación en la parte superior del hotel, cuando Karin convenció a Tsunade para que dejara ir al jinchuriki, Naruto también decidió traer a otro adicto al trabajo en Koyuki. Naturalmente, como la princesa de Spring Country tuvo que equilibrar tanto una carrera como actriz como una gobernante de su propio país, siempre pudo usar algo de tiempo de inactividad también.

"¿Es tan evidente?" ella preguntó a cambio.

Sakura negó con la cabeza en negativo antes de responder: "Supongo que eso es lo que sentiría si estuviera en tus zapatos. Yuugao y Anko dicen que estabas enamorado de Kakashi-sensei. Teniendo en cuenta que, en lo que a usted respecta, solo ha estado fuera una semana, supongo que supuse que esos sentimientos todavía están allí "

Rin miró hacia otro lado y vio la cara de su sensei tallada en la montaña cuando dijo: "Todavía hay algunos de esos sentimientos. Qué fuertes son ... Creo que lo descubriré pronto. Pero tampoco siento exactamente que me haya ido por una semana ".

Obviamente sorprendido, Sakura preguntó: "¿Qué quieres decir?"

A Rin le costó encontrar las palabras para describir lo que quería decir, pero finalmente dijo: "Es cierto que, según mis recuerdos, solo me he ido una semana. Pero, con toda honestidad, existe un sentido general más amplio de ... desplazamiento. Es un poco difícil de explicar ... pero es como lo que mi mente me dice que es el caso y lo que mis ojos me dicen que son tan diferentes entre sí que siento el peso del tiempo perdido. Por ejemplo, cuando me fui en la misión ... la cara de Sensei estaba siendo tallada en la montaña. Ahora también está Tsunade ... sin mencionar la grieta que corre por la Tercera. Todo se siente más viejo de lo que yo también recuerdo. Quiero decir que el restaurante Naruto ama tanto a Ichiraku ... que acababa de abrir unos años antes de que ... me tomaran. Ahora es un negocio establecido y el mostrador del bar que recuerdo es nuevo, está usado por miles de cuencos y clientes ". Rin volvió la cabeza hacia Sakura nuevamente y dijo: "Supongo que eso podría ser lo que espero sentir cuando vuelva a ver a Kakashi. Es por eso que aunque estoy seguro de que se ha convertido en un hombre guapo, creo que mis sentimientos tendrán ese mismo sentimiento nostálgico. Por otra parte, podría comenzar a actuar como solía hacerlo también. Es un poco difícil de decir ".

Sakura asintió entendiendo mientras pensaba en su propia historia con Sasuke y el último encuentro que tuvo con él. Recordando la desastrosa misión en el puente cuando intentaron detener al espía del que Sasori le había hablado, recordó encontrarse con Sasuke, quien había aparecido con Orochimaru. A pesar de que ya había decidido que quería comenzar una relación con Naruto, cuando apareció Sasuke no pudo evitar recordar sus viejos sentimientos por el Uchiha. Por un momento, ella había regresado a su genio joven, pero eso había terminado cuando lo miró a los ojos para verlos desprovistos de cualquier calor para sus viejos camaradas. Por lo tanto, ella podía entender lo que Rin estaba diciendo y le preguntó: "¿Qué pasa si encuentra que sus sentimientos no se han desvanecido o disminuido?"

Rin miró a su compañero médico, antes de volver a mirar hacia adelante y, a pesar de la máscara quirúrgica que llevaba puesta, Sakura pudo decir que su rostro tenía una cálida sonrisa al pensar en el nuevo hombre en su vida. Después de varios segundos, el Kunoichi de cabello castaño dijo: "Se lo mencioné a Naruto antes de que se fuera. Para ser sincero, me sorprendió que no lo hiciera. Pensé que él querría saber si lo abandonaría por mis viejos sentimientos. Pero, cuando lo mencioné, simplemente se encogió de hombros antes de decirme que al final solo yo podría decidir con quién quería estar y que todo lo que él quiere para mí es ser feliz ".

Sakura vio como Rin se llevó una mano a su corazón y no habría dudado si hubiera un pequeño aura dorada que rodeara a Naruto en la reimaginación del evento de los kunoichi. Después de haber experimentado algunos de esos momentos en los que el hombre rubio que amaba diría lo correcto para golpearla en el corazón, ella dijo: "Él es algo especial".

Rin la miró y asintió antes de que un brillo divertido apareciera en sus ojos cuando dijo: "Y él también es un gran polvo".

Sakura y ella se rieron cuando pisaron el sendero boscoso hacia la piedra conmemorativa antes de que el médico de cabello rosado aceptara diciendo: "Bueno, eso también está".

Se rieron y se rieron hasta llegar al final del camino y entraron al claro donde estaban los tres postes justo antes de la piedra. Ambos kunoichi tuvieron un recuerdo del día en que tomaron sus exámenes de genin allí. Ambos también pensaron en cómo durante esos exámenes tenían tantas ganas de impresionar a uno de sus compañeros de equipo mientras ignoraban al otro. Para Sakura, no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada de la kunoichi que había sido y estaba eternamente agradecida de que Naruto hubiera sido tan paciente con ella.

Sin embargo, Rin no sintió ninguna vergüenza al respecto, ya que aunque se había preocupado profundamente por Obito, nunca había pensado en él como algo más que un querido amigo y compañero de equipo. Kakashi siempre había sido la única que había acelerado su corazón. Sin embargo, cuando el hombre de cabello plateado comenzó a darse cuenta al notar a su estudiante y su presencia, no pudo evitar compararlo con Naruto. Descubrió que aunque la chica que había sido antes de su secuestro estaba prácticamente babeando sobre el hombre en el que se había convertido Kakashi. La mujer que sabía que había pasado una cantidad considerable de tiempo descubrió que, aunque él era un buen espécimen físico. Ella realmente anhelaba la conexión emocional que ya había establecido con Naruto.

Pero ambas partes de ella admitirían estar sorprendidas cuando cuando su mirada aterrizó en su estudiante, su único ojo pareció iluminarse. Rin no pudo evitar sentirse un poco celosa por eso teniendo en cuenta que el único gesto transmitía más emoción de la que había visto venir de Kakashi fuera de la tragedia de la muerte de Obito. Caminando hacia ellos, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y dijo: "Hola, Sakura. No sabía que teníamos una misión de escolta hoy ".

"No me sorprendería si tuviéramos un Kakashi-sensei", respondió Sakura con un toque de diversión y molestia. La molestia fue más predominante cuando agregó: "Si tuviéramos una misión hoy, Naruto y yo probablemente todavía estaríamos esperando que aparecieras solo para escuchar alguna excusa tonta cuando lo hiciste".

Kakashi se rió entre dientes mientras respondía: "Ahora, ahora, no puedo evitarlo si mi camino hacia el punto de encuentro está lleno de ancianas que necesitan ayuda".

Rin no pudo evitar enviar una mirada de sorpresa a Sakura al escuchar que Kakashi de todas las personas llegaba constantemente tarde. En cierto sentido, eso también la ayudó a comprender que el hombre que estaba frente a ella mientras era familiar era un extraño para todos los efectos. Esa comprensión hizo que la vieja Rin se desvaneciera en sus recuerdos cuando decidió abrazar la nueva vida que se encontraba viviendo. También la ayudó a decidir cómo planeaba ayudar a la ambición de Naruto a avanzar. Sintiendo la mirada de Kakashi sobre su evidente espera de que Sakura hiciera la presentación, le pegó a la chica de cabello rosa diciendo: "Hola Kakashi ... ha pasado mucho tiempo".

Ella notó que él se ponía rígido casi de inmediato ante su voz y vio cómo su ojo se ensanchaba de sorpresa cuando ella le quitó la máscara de la cara. Parecía que había visto un fantasma, ella no se sorprendió cuando él dijo: "E-no puede ser ... estás muerto".

"Así que escuché", respondió Rin, "¿Por qué no nos informa sobre los detalles?"

Kakashi sabía que en el mundo de shinobi el dicho; esperar lo inesperado, a menudo era la mejor manera de describir las experiencias diarias de ninja. Ya sea por ataques enemigos sorpresa o demonios que regresan al mundo para resucitar a sus ejércitos de piedra, para la mayoría de los ninjas fue solo otro día en la oficina. Aun así, cuando se había despertado esa mañana, lo último que podía haber esperado era encontrarse cara a cara con Rin, quien se veía casi exactamente como ella en la desastrosa misión en la que había pensado que necesitaba elegir entre su promesa o su pueblo.

Decir que pensaba que estaba perdiendo el control de la realidad era quedarse corto. A pesar de que pidió detalles sobre su "muerte", fue Kakashi quien la bombardeó con preguntas. En retrospectiva, se dio cuenta de que debía haber sonado bastante maníaco cuando Rin se había alejado de él cuando Sakura apareció entre su maestra y su compañero de equipo recientemente regresado.

Luego comenzó a dirigir sus preguntas hacia Sakura, pero ella simplemente le dijo que a la intemperie no era el lugar para discutir. Ambos kunoichi se giraron para retirarse por el camino por el que habían aparecido con Kakashi naturalmente siguiéndolos. Para su sorpresa, lo llevaron a una parte destartalada de la aldea mientras se acercaban a un edificio de apartamentos abandonado. Kakashi reconoció el área ya que debido a su tiempo en el Anbu, estaba muy consciente de lo que había sucedido en los túneles debajo del edificio. Aunque la mayoría de los detalles se habían mantenido en silencio, suficiente había llegado a la población causando una disertación masiva del vecindario. A lo largo de los años había escuchado bastantes rumores de que algunos de los monstruosos experimentos de Orochimaru vagaban por las alcantarillas. Kakashi sabía que este no era el caso, ya que los experimentos de Orochimaru en la aldea tendían a inclinarse hacia la disección y la mejor comprensión de los misterios del cuerpo humano para lograr la inmortalidad. Aún así, si los rumores eran ciertos o no, suficientes personas lo habían considerado una posibilidad que causaba que el área que alguna vez estuvo de moda se deteriorara.

Justo antes de entrar al edificio de apartamentos, Kakashi vio una marca de pandillas que sabía que pertenecía a algunos de los hooligans locales. Aunque como pueblo shinobi la mayoría de los crímenes tendían a inclinarse hacia actos de pasión o premeditación, aún tenía que lidiar con el tipo de problemas que la mayoría de las ciudades experimentaban con los jóvenes con demasiado tiempo en sus manos, mientras que eran demasiado vagos como para ser honestos. trabajo. Pero como era de esperar, tendían a mantener un perfil bajo, ya que cualquier organización que se volviera demasiado grande para sus pantalones e intentara graduarse del simple robo de carteras y el vandalismo a los delitos más graves pronto se encontraría frente a un escuadrón de genin en la mayoría casos.

La razón por la que la marca se quedó con Kakashi fue porque había escuchado que en los últimos meses la pandilla que había llamado al territorio su hogar había comenzado a meterse en el territorio de otro. Como era de esperar, esto causó que los dos grupos se convirtieran rápidamente en violencia. Pero, Tsunade simplemente aplastó a ambos grupos con los Anbu. Cuando los miembros de la pandilla que habían comenzado el problema moviendo a los demás habían sido interrogados sobre por qué, respondieron que era porque algún monstruo parecía haberse despertado. Aunque había sido el consenso de todos los involucrados que parecía ser el caso de los pandilleros que usaban las drogas que estaban introduciendo de contrabando en la aldea para vender, todavía se había pedido una investigación. Sin embargo, Yuugao, después de una rápida pero a través de una inspección, dio un informe que desestimó los reclamos.

Al observar a las dos mujeres mientras caminaban frente a él, Kakashi no estaba tan seguro de que el informe de que los túneles aún habían sido sellados fuera completamente exacto, ya que parecía que al menos varias personas afuera de ellas habían ingresado al edificio recientemente. Una vez que estuvieron adentro, Sakura le dijo que estaba bien hablar y luego rápidamente comenzó a informarle sobre el regreso de Rin. Decir que Kakashi había estado montando una montaña rusa emocional no habría sido una exageración. No creía que pudiera sorprenderse más hasta que le preguntara por qué Rin era tan joven si ella era la verdadera. Sin embargo, encontró un nuevo nivel cuando Sakura le había dicho que Kushina la había degradado cuando ella había borrado sus recuerdos de su tiempo como agente de Joseki.

No hace falta decir que había requerido que Sakura se fuera por otra tangente cuando tuvo que explicar que el Bijuu que Naruto había estado conteniendo ahora estaba libre y su forma original ahora estaba ocupada por el espíritu de Kushina. Cuando llegaron al sótano, Kakashi no pensó que nada lo sorprendería en ese momento. Pero cuando Sakura presionó una piedra que hizo que se abriera una puerta oculta, nuevamente fue atrapado sin preparación cuando, en lugar de un túnel subterráneo en necesidad de reparación, se encontró mirando a un pasillo que parecía haber sido transportado desde un alto nivel. Palacio o edificio. Lo siguió mientras llegaba a la conclusión de que todavía debía estar durmiendo, ya que esa era la única explicación que creía que podía explicar todos los giros y vueltas que le habían sido revelados.

Kakashi sacudió la cabeza mientras dejaba de recordar cómo terminó en su situación actual. Para ser sincero, no había descartado la idea de que todavía estaba soñando. De hecho, teniendo en cuenta que se encontraba sentado en una gran mesa redonda que también tenía una increíble variedad de mujeres hermosas que conocía sentadas allí, incluso si algunas de ellas solo estaban en el Libro de Bingo que detallaba el shinobi de Kumo, creía que era a punto de experimentar otro sueño inspirado en su amada serie Make-Out, aunque realmente esperaba que el élder Koharu se transformara en otra persona antes de que eso sucediera. Pero ese sentimiento llegó a su fin bastante rápido debido a las miradas que estaba recibiendo de ellos, que iban desde el desinterés a la preocupación. La sala también tenía una atmósfera de inquietud, lo que le daba la sensación de que no todos estaban de acuerdo con que se le permitiera entrar en la pequeña sociedad secreta que surgía bajo Konoha. La inquietud y el silencio persistieron hasta que, con un destello rojo, Naruto apareció con Koyuki, Fubuki y una pelirroja que no reconoció.

Ante la aparición de Naruto, a Kakashi le pareció que a todas las mujeres presentes el sol se había asomado desde las nubes que parecían estar reuniéndose. También notó que la propia cara de Rin comenzó a estallar en una suave sonrisa que en un momento había estado reservada exclusivamente para él.

"Hola Kakashi-sensei, me alegra que hayas decidido venir", dijo Naruto alegremente, lo que causó que algunos de los kunoichi reunidos se rieran entretenidos.

A pesar de toda la confusión que estaba sintiendo, incluso él no pudo evitar la sonrisa de su tono cuando respondió: "Bueno, ciertamente sabías la forma correcta de llamar mi atención".

Naruto inclinó la cabeza antes de enviar una mirada preocupada hacia Rin, pero al no ver ningún rastro de conflicto en su rostro, se volvió hacia su maestro. Sentado frente al Jounin el Jinchuriki dijo: "Lamento la forma melodramática en la que fuiste convocado, pero sentí que era la mejor manera de abrirte a las locuras que estabas a punto de escuchar. Sakura te explicó todo, ¿verdad?

"Creo que obtuve la versión condensada, pero lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que has estado en el centro de toda la extrañeza que está ocurriendo en el pueblo recientemente". Kakashi hizo una pausa mientras tomaba la kunoichi de Sand and Lightning. Centrándose de nuevo en su alumno, se corrigió diciendo: "Construye esos pueblos".

Naruto sonrió antes de notar que dos de los asientos aún estaban vacíos. Al comentar, preguntó: "¿Dónde están Komachi y Yuugao?"

Koharu fue la que respondió cuando dijo: "Dijeron que necesitaban atender algunos asuntos apremiantes. Dicen que intentarán estar aquí antes de que termine la reunión ".

Naruto estaba a punto de preguntar si estaba relacionado con Danzou, pero se detuvo cuando Kiyomi dijo: "Hablando de personas desaparecidas. ¿Dónde está Karin?

"La reunión en River Country no fue tan bien como ella podría haber esperado. Según ella, aunque el hombre con el que se reunió habló muy bien de su pasado en el trato con la empresa. Su historial reciente hace que sea imposible para él confiar en que sus envíos estarán protegidos. No está satisfecho con los mayores costos de la competencia. Pero comparado con los competidores de la Compañía de envíos Great Tree, no cree que con los precios más bajos Karin lo haya citado que podrá contratar suficiente protección para asegurar que su carga llegue a su destino. Karin esperaba volver a intentarlo durante la cena, donde después de algunas bebidas podría ser más amigable para cambiar de compañía ". Naruto mantuvo el ceño fruncido que sintió en su rostro cuando terminó porque para él, su tono había sonado tenso. Todavía estaba bastante enojado con Kiyomi por lo que le había hecho a la kunoichi Taki, pero sabía que ahora no era el momento de expresar esas quejas. Sin embargo, Kiyomi frunció el ceño, ya que sus ojos dejaron ver un poco de preocupación. Pero luego ella armó sus emociones haciendo que su rostro se convirtiera en una máscara ilegible.

Naruto volvió a enfocarse en Kakashi cuando el jounin dijo: "Naruto, ese día hablamos frente a la Piedra Memorial. Sabías que Rin estaba vivo, ¿verdad? El Jinchuriki podía escuchar un indicio de traición mezclado con la voz de su maestro. Cuando el hombre más joven asintió con la cabeza, Kakashi dijo enojado: "¿Por qué no dijiste nada?"

Tsunade entró rápidamente desde su lugar al lado del jinchuriki y dijo: "Kakashi fue mi decisión".

Sin embargo, Naruto se inclinó hacia adelante y dijo: "No, fue mío". Tsunade miró a su amante preocupado, lo que lo hizo sonreír mientras decía suavemente mientras colocaba su mano sobre la de ella: "Tú eres el que dice que soy el jefe de nuestra familia. Es posible que haya recomendado que no digamos nada, pero al final fui yo quien estuvo de acuerdo ".

Kakashi estaba tan sorprendido por Naruto al referirse a la reunión de mujeres como una familia como lo estaba por el gesto amoroso que su estudiante le había mostrado al Hokage. Pero todavía déjalo pasar para preguntar: "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me ocultas algo así?

Naruto se recostó en su silla para mirar el techo por un momento. Cuando volvió a mirar a su maestro, Kakashi se sorprendió por la seriedad y madurez que mostraban los ojos del joven. "Probablemente por la misma razón por la que me negaron ser un jinchuriki. O que en realidad soy el hijo del Cuarto Hokage y Kushina Uzumaki. Si bien quería decirte cuando recibimos la primera pista de que estaba viva después de analizar cómo se había curado a Nadare, Tsunade me explicó por qué sería mejor para nosotros no hacerlo. Al final, estuve de acuerdo con ella en que el conocimiento te haría más daño que bien, especialmente porque no teníamos idea de los detalles de su regreso. Por lo que sabíamos en ese momento, ella podría haber sido una ninja desaparecida que había fingido su muerte. Teniendo en cuenta la falta de información que mi papá y tú dejaste con respecto a la misión donde ella "murió",

"Supongo que la razón por la que estoy aquí ahora es para completar esos detalles", dijo Kakashi todavía sintiéndose algo traicionado, pero a la luz del hecho de que Naruto ahora sabía que su familia podía entender de dónde venía el rubio.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, pero antes de que Kakashi pudiera comenzar a hablar, dijo: "Pero primero te importaría consentirme en dejarme escuchar dónde están las cosas actualmente. Mis asesores médicos me han mantenido al margen y me gustaría que me atraparan. También debería darte una idea de lo que espero lograr ".

Kakashi inclinó su cabeza haciendo que Naruto mirara alrededor de la habitación para que alguien comenzara. El kunoichi que, en lo que respecta al Libro de Bingo, hasta la misión de Tsunade y Naruto a Kumo simplemente había sido el asistente de Mizukage, ya que el nombre que se había proporcionado anteriormente había demostrado ser incorrecto, dijo primero: "El Raikage recibió la carta de Tsunade y el Kazekage ". Ella sonrió ampliamente cuando dijo: "Él todavía está conmocionado porque dos Kage admitirían abiertamente un complot que podría decirse que se originó en sus dos aldeas. Sin embargo, ha acordado guardar silencio sobre la muerte de nuestro Capitán Jefe Anbu para permitirle poner sus casas en orden. Además, estaba agradecido por la información sobre cómo el agente de Joseki ingresó a nuestro país sin ser detectado. También la información de que el Capitán Jefe era un traidor cuya verdadera lealtad fue ocultada por el jutsu se ha confirmado. Hemos encontrado varias cuentas ocultas en las que también estaba malversando fondos. Creemos que una parte de este dinero fue enviada a Joseki para financiar sus propias misiones de operaciones negras ".

Temari habló luego diciendo: "Gaara ha arrestado a Joseki por su participación, aunque oficialmente está detenido por el asesinato de un líder de la aldea de Wind Country y su hijo. Con la información que Lady Kushina pudo proporcionar sobre los movimientos de los agentes de Joseki. Pudimos encontrar una conexión con Joseki y un propietario local. Resulta que descubrió una fuente de oro en su tierra y quería quedarse con él en lugar de informarlo. Él trató de sobornar a la líder de la aldea, pero ella se negó por un pequeño porcentaje de los ingresos de la mina. Joseki, usando un agente como apoderado, fue contratado para tratar con la mujer antes de que pudiera denunciar su existencia a los recaudadores de impuestos de Daimyo. Pero Joseki se volvió codicioso e hizo que otro agente matara a su cliente para poder comprar discretamente la tierra para financiar sus planes.

Temari hizo una pausa antes de dirigir una mirada suave hacia Rin cuando dijo: "Si desea presentarse para enfrentar a su secuestrador, estamos construyendo el caso en su contra". Ya nos hemos puesto en contacto con varias personas que estaba usando de la misma manera que usted. Tendrá que enfrentarse a las personas que ha usado tan horriblemente mientras trata de defenderse ".

Rin miró su regazo por un momento antes de mirar hacia arriba y decir: "Gracias, pero si todo es lo mismo, no quiero que mi supervivencia sea conocida por el mundo". Al ver las miradas de sorpresa en muchas de las caras de las mujeres presentes, continuó: "En verdad, supongo que se podría decir que soy una de las afortunadas, ya que no recuerdo nada de mi tiempo como su peón. Pero esa también puede ser la razón por la que no puedo regresar al pueblo ".

"Si se trata de tu edad, podría adelantarlo un poco", proporcionó Kiyomi amablemente, "O podrías usar el henge de Tsunade".

Rin negó con la cabeza en señal negativa y respondió: "No es solo eso. Pero todos los que conocía siguieron adelante con sus vidas. Incluso si volviera, serían efectivamente extraños con caras amigables. Además, si me volviera a unir a la aldea, sería simplemente otra kunoichi con algunas habilidades médicas "

" No te vengas corto ", dijo Tsunade," Pudiste trasplantar un ojo en el campo y fuiste responsable de encontrar una cura para El veneno de Iwa que estaban usando con gran efecto contra Sand. Tienes una habilidad excepcional.

"Gracias", dijo Rin con seriedad, ya que no todos los días uno de ellos era alabado por un Sannin, "Pero quiero ayudar a Naruto a avanzar en su ambición. Por lo tanto, estaba pensando que tal vez podría ser uno de sus ... um exploradores de talentos. Entiendo que ese era el papel que Tayuya estaba desempeñando, pero su asunción como gerente de Koyuki ha limitado su tiempo en el campo ".

"No me lo recuerdes," dijo Tayuya con un suspiro exasperado. "Esos idiotas en el estudio siguen llamando para reunirse después de la reunión. Realmente quieren comenzar la nueva película de Princess Gale ".

"Entonces diles que dejen de enviar guiones tan débiles", dijo Koyuki.

"No crees que lo haya hecho", dijo molesto Tayuya, "literalmente prendí fuego en el escritorio del productor ejecutivo. Pero debido a la cantidad de dinero que ganó la última película, todos se han torcido las bragas para hacer la siguiente. Sin mencionar que tienes otros tres jodidos directores que te buscan para protagonizar su próxima película ".

Koyuki sonrió disculpándose cuando dijo: "Lo siento. Si quieres volver, intentaré encontrar un reemplazo.

Tayuya asintió con la cabeza, pero dijo permitiendo que una sonrisa divertida apareciera en su rostro, "No vas a encontrar a nadie que pueda llenar mis zapatos. Además, podría ser un dolor de cabeza, pero estoy trabajando en un ángulo que podría tener algún acceso a la Tierra de la Tierra. Mejor aún, serán ellos los que nos inviten.

"Realmente eso sería algo", dijo Koharu inclinándose hacia delante con interés.

"Um, disculpa ..." Shiho dijo levantando la mano. Cuando todos llamaron la atención sobre ella, preguntó: "¿Qué hay de malo en los guiones actuales?"

Koyuki recogió sus pensamientos antes de responder: "Quieren saltarse los eventos de la última película. No estoy seguro de si vio el último, pero mis dos criados restantes murieron. Pero fui salvado por un shinobi enmascarado. El estudio quiere pasar por alto la muerte de mis criados mientras que yo quiero que el próximo lidie con el dolor y la tristeza que siento que la princesa Gale sentiría. He estado jugando con ella desde que era una niña y prácticamente la criaron. Ella no lo superaría y continuaría. Creo que sería una lucha para ella continuar en absoluto ".

Shiho asintió antes de preguntar nerviosamente: "¿D-crees que estaría bien si tomara una foto y escribiera un guión?"

Koyuki sonrió cuando dijo: "En absoluto".

Ella comenzó a entrar en más detalles sobre lo que quería, pero Naruto dijo suavemente: "Creo que nos estamos desviando un poco". Dirigiendo su cálida mirada a Rin, dijo: "No necesitas hacer esto como una forma de ..."

"No es solo para ti, Naruto", dijo Rin interrumpiendo a su amante. "También es para mí. Desea construir un mundo donde las personas puedan llevarse bien juntas. Un lugar donde lo que me sucedió podría no volver a suceder. Quiero ayudar con eso localizando y buscando posibles aliados que puedas convencer ".

"¿Convencer cómo?" Dijo Kakashi hablando en voz alta.

"Los folla obviamente", dijo Anko sin rodeos, haciendo sonrojarse en los rostros de las otras mujeres.

El único ojo de Kakashi se ensanchó cuando de repente se dio cuenta de por qué todos los aliados de Naruto eran mujeres mientras se preguntaba qué clase de semental era su estudiante. Luego lanzó una mirada hacia Koharu cuyas viejas mejillas arrugadas también se estaban poniendo rojas. Al notar la mirada ligeramente aturdida y asqueada de los Jounin, ella respondió: "Oh, por el amor de Dios. Crece Kakashi ". Luego dejó caer su henge revelando a la mujer de veintitantos años que actualmente estaba causando que el Jounin considerara una vez más la posibilidad de que estaba soñando.

Naruto se aclaró la garganta ligeramente en parte debido a la incomodidad que estaba sintiendo cuando Kakashi solo miró hacia él. Frotándose la parte posterior de la cabeza, dijo: "Sí, sigue adelante. ¿Qué tal si nos contamos lo que realmente sucedió durante la última misión de Rin?

El pasado durante la Tercera Guerra Shinobi: 12 meses después de la Misión del Puente Kannabi:

Kakashi continuó siguiendo a Rin ya que ella había tomado la delantera después de su encuentro con el Prajna. No estoy seguro de cómo la kunoichi se movía con tanta confianza a través de las copas de los árboles en un área que, hasta donde él sabía, las fuerzas de Konoha aún no habían mapeado con precisión, preguntó: "¿Estás seguro de que esta es la mejor ruta para tomar hacia el campamento principal?"

"Positivo", dijo Rin mirando por encima del hombro, "¿Qué pasa, Kakashi? ¿No confías en mí?

"Solo estoy preocupado", dijo Kakashi a la defensiva, "Nuestra última información dice que las fuerzas de Kirigakure se han establecido en el área y que atacan igualmente a Iwa y a nosotros".

"Lo que hace que sea el mejor lugar para ir para evitar la Prajna. Viste esa nota en la chaqueta del líder del escuadrón. De alguna manera ellos saben la ruta que vamos a tomar. Si hay más por ahí buscándonos y descubren que sabemos que nos están apuntando. Luego asumirán que tomaremos el camino más seguro moviéndonos a través del territorio que controlamos.

"No estoy discutiendo con tu lógica", dijo Kakashi, teniendo dificultades para moverse a la velocidad necesaria para mantenerse al día con Rin mientras estaba lo suficientemente consciente del área por la que se movían para detectar posibles emboscadas. "Solo con tu falta de discreción, no creo que deba recordarte que los shinobi de Kirigakure se destacan por emboscar a sus oponentes".

"Deja de preocuparte", dijo Rin mientras se acercaban al final de los árboles por los que saltaban. Aceleró el paso y dijo: "Relájate, sé exactamente dónde están todos los shinobi de Kirigakure que operan en esta área".

"¿¡Cómo!?"

En lugar de contestar, se lanzó desde la última rama que giraba en el aire para aterrizar en medio del claro mientras miraba hacia donde Kakashi también aparecería en el dosel de las hojas. Siguiendo el ejemplo, aterrizó frente a su intento de preguntar de nuevo. Pero cuando enderezó su postura, se encontró rodeado por Jounin y Anbu al nivel de shinobi de Kirigakure. Evaluando rápidamente los números en su contra, se volvió para mirar a Rin nuevamente y verla sonreír sombríamente mientras ella respondía su pregunta: "Eso es porque los invité aquí".

"¡¿Qué?!" Dijo Kakashi, pero se vio obligado a moverse cuando un Anbu enmascarado se movió para atacarlo. Bloqueando la espada del hombre con un kunai, saltó hacia adelante sobre el hombre que lo atacaba para evitar un golpe de espada desde atrás. Tirando de varios shuriken, los arrojó a un par de shinobi que se movían para interceptarlos. Se detuvieron para desviar las armas arrojadas con sus cuchillas, lo que le permitió a Kakashi tiempo de levantar su diadema para revelar el Sharingan. Despachó rápidamente a varios oponentes cuando notó que Rin caminaba casualmente desde el área mientras estaba protegido por un par de Kiri-nin.

Kakashi creó un clon de sombra que se movió hacia su compañero de equipo. Desvió otro golpe de espada cuando varios Kiri-nin bloquearon el camino de su clon. El oponente trató de dominarlo, pero Kakashi se dejó empujar haciendo que su oponente se sobreextendiera. Cuando el hombre comenzó a moverse para pasarlo, se pasó un brazo por la garganta y se retorció chasqueando el cuello. Kakashi luego jaló el cadáver frente a él justo cuando su clon alcanzó la línea de shinobi bloqueando su camino. Explotó lloviendo el área en shuriken y kunai. El Konoha jounin arrojó el cadáver acribillado kunai que había usado como escudo antes de cargar a través del hueco.

"Rin!" él gritó: "¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué traicionas la hoja?

"¿Por qué no?", Respondió la mujer de cabello castaño levantándose de debajo de los cadáveres de los dos shinobi que la habían protegido de los proyectiles, "No es que haya nada que me mantenga atada a él. Kirigakure me está ofreciendo una gran suma de dinero para transportar el agua sintética del héroe para ellos ".

"Pero ... pero ¿qué pasa con el Equipo Minato?"

"Qué hay de eso", dijo Rin con frialdad. "En lo que a mí respecta, Sensei y tú pueden unirse a Obito en el infierno".

Kakashi al escuchar a Rin burlándose de Obito que la había amado sintió una ira que domina su sentido de la razón. Además, como sabía que no podía permitir que Kirigakure pusiera su mano sobre el Agua del Héroe, permitió que la ira que estaba sintiendo matara las fuertes emociones de amistad que tenía con su compañero de equipo. Al recuperar su razón nuevamente, él estaba parado frente a ella con su mano en su pecho y ella mirándolo tristemente mientras susurraba débilmente, "... Kakashi ..."

"Caí inconsciente después de eso", dijo Kakashi poniendo fin a su recuerdo. "Según el shinobi que me encontró, los shinobi de Kiri fueron masacrados por un tercero". Miró a Rin antes de explicar: "No podría explicar eso, especialmente desde que Rin ... el cadáver todavía estaba allí. Pero les dije que Rin había sido asesinado por un shinobi de Kiri y había dejado de lado todo lo relacionado con ... bueno, lo que sea que haya estado trabajando con los Kiri-nin ".

"¿Qué era este Hero Hero Water sintético que buscaban?" Tsunade preguntó confundido. "Nunca escuche tal cosa."

Koharu fue quien habló mientras decía: "No estoy sorprendida. Ya habías dejado el pueblo en ese punto. Básicamente, aunque el líder de Waterfall en ese momento nos dio una pequeña muestra del Hero Water para analizar en un intento de hacer una versión hecha por el hombre que no tuviera efectos secundarios tan horribles. Para mi recuerdo, el proyecto fue un fracaso ".

"A todos los efectos, parecía así", dijo Kakashi, "Sin embargo, uno de los investigadores afirmó que un lote reciente que desapareció tuvo los efectos deseados sin ninguno de los negativos".

"Así es", dijo Koharu con un movimiento de cabeza recordando el recuerdo debido al recordatorio de Kakashi.

"¿Te acuerdas de quién?" Tsunade preguntó.

"No, no por casualidad, pero la revelación forzó la mano de Sensei. Le había dicho la verdad sobre lo que pasó. Ninguno de nosotros quería creer que Rin pudiera ser un traidor. Con el repentino clamor sobre el lote perdido de Synthetic Hero Water, decidió enterrar rápidamente a Rin sin pedir una investigación adecuada. También lo hizo para protegerme, ya que un médico forense probablemente reconocería la herida como el tipo que Chidori dejaría revelando mi engaño ".

"Supongo que ya que el lote perdido no apareció en su persona. Tanto tú como Minato opinaron que Rin lo había ingerido.

Kakashi asintió con la cabeza a la pregunta de Tsunade y dijo: "Sí, esa fue la otra razón por la que eludimos la autopsia normal requerida. Temíamos que revelara que ella lo había tomado.

Rin se conmovió cuando dijo: "Kakashi, harías eso por mí".

El jounin de cabello plateado asintió y dijo: "Sí, tanto Minato-sensei como yo no podíamos aceptar que nos traicionarías a nosotros o al recuerdo de Obito. Pero no pudimos probarlo ya que no había nadie con la habilidad médica necesaria en la que Minato-sensei confiaba para realizar una autopsia en secreto. Ninguno de nosotros quería correr el riesgo de que su reputación se arruinara especialmente porque creíamos que, incluso si hubiera sido usted, debe haber sido controlado de alguna manera ". Dejando ver la culpa que había llevado durante tanto tiempo, dijo: "Rin, lo siento mucho. Si no hubiera sido tan rápido para poner la misión ante ti, nada de esto podría ...

"Kakashi", dijo Rin suavemente, "No tienes nada de qué lamentarte. Hiciste lo correcto al asegurarte de que un aparente traidor fuera tratado mientras protegías la aldea. Si esa cosa tuviera el agua sintética del héroe y llegara a Kirigakure, quien sabía qué daño habría hecho.

"Si ese fuera el caso", dijo Kiyomi mirando hacia arriba después de haber estado sumido en sus pensamientos.

A pesar de la reciente ruptura entre ellos, Naruto preguntó: "¿Estás sugiriendo que el falso Hero Water no era el objetivo?"

"No estoy seguro de cuál era el objetivo", respondió Kiyomi con la esperanza de que su conversación con ella significara que se estaba moviendo para pasar su reciente pelea. "Gracias a Komachi, sabemos que tanto Joseki como Danzou tuvieron sus manos en este asunto y que este misterioso corredor lo orquestó".

Tanto Rin como Kakashi al mismo tiempo dijeron: "¡Danzou!"

"Él fue el que filtró su ruta a Prajna", dijo Koharu antes de pedirle a Kiyomi que continuara.

"Precisamente", dijo Kiyomi, "Danzou filtró la ruta para ganar una audiencia con Hanzo para forjar una alianza. Joseki adquirió la habilidad de Rin para acercar el programa médico de Suna a la par de Konoha. Ahora también de acuerdo con los recuerdos que Rin todavía tiene, The Broker hizo todo esto para obtener la ubicación del Jinchuriki que alberga a Koku ... erm the Five-Tails ".

Yoruichi sonrió al ver que Kiyomi casi usaba el nombre de Kokuo, ya que mostraba que su hermana realmente estaba aceptando a su compañera Bijuu nuevamente como familia, ya que a menudo se refería a ellos por sus colas. Sin embargo, al no ver a dónde iba su hermana, le preguntó: "¿Cuál es el punto que estás recibiendo también?"

"El punto de la hermana es que todo lo que hizo este Broker parecía mover los objetivos de Akatsuki ..."

"No Akatsuki", dijo Naruto interrumpiendo el Bijuu que había contenido una vez mientras la corrigió, "En aquel entonces Akatsuki estaba trabajando hacia una lluvia pacífica. Konan dijo que solo se alinearían con el tipo que se hace llamar Madara después de la muerte de su líder y fundador Yahiko ".

"Independientemente de cómo se llamaba, el hecho es que la encarnación actual de Akatsuki está utilizando la información que el Corredor aseguró para reunir a los Bijuu". Kiyomi miró a Fu mientras agregaba: "Gracias a su intento de Fu, también sabemos que al menos la mitad blanca del shinobi Konan dice que se hace llamar Zetsu trabajando para el Broker. También sabemos que aparentemente hay más de uno debido a lo que Rin recuerda de su secuestro. En este punto, estaría más dispuesto a creer que el viejo que se hacía llamar Broker tenía más probabilidades de ser Madara Uchiha que el hombre enmascarado actual. Sin embargo, es probable que el hombre que también se llama a sí mismo Tobi esté de alguna manera alineado con Madara ".

"¿En qué basas eso?" Mabui preguntó con aspecto preocupado ya que antes había pensado que el hombre que se hacía llamar Madara no era más que un loco con delirios de grandeza.

"Cuando me liberó de Kushina y logró controlarme, sentí el chakra de Madara. Es por eso que por un tiempo compré a este hombre que decía ser tan vil Uchiha cuando nos enteramos de ese hecho por Konan ". Kiyomi se detuvo por un momento antes de decir: "Sin embargo, si de hecho este Broker fuera realmente el Madara real, entonces explicaría su extrema necesidad de saber quién era el jinchuriki de las Cinco Colas. También destaca que era muy probable que fuera consciente de que se le estaba acabando el tiempo ".

"Pero no explica por qué crees que había algo más detrás del Hero Water desapareciendo", dijo Anko levantando los pies sobre la mesa.

"Nuevamente, no estoy tan seguro de que Hero Water sea algo más de lo que parece. Una razón para que Kakashi tenga que lidiar con Rin de tal manera que ponga a Minato y a él en condiciones de instigar un encubrimiento. Kiyomi comenzó a tamborilear con los dedos sobre la mesa antes de preguntar: "Naruto sería posible que Konan se escapara por un tiempo. Hay algo que dijo que me está molestando, pero no puedo recordar qué fue. Algo sobre lo que los llevó a unirse con este personaje Tobi ".

Naruto sacudió la cabeza sin responder, "Me temo que lo mejor que ha podido hacer es enviar algunas actualizaciones de estado a través de sus mariposas de papel. ¿Pero qué estás pensando?

"Todo lo que hizo este Broker parece haber tenido alguna razón detrás de esto. Su ayuda a Joseki fue conocer el paradero de Five-Tails. Aparentemente arregló para que Danzou y Hanzo la Salamandra formaran una alianza. Tenía que haber una razón para eso ... al igual que debe haber tenido una razón para querer que todos crean que Rin estaba muerto. Creo que la respuesta a eso puede estar en lo que sucedió después de que Kakashi perdió el conocimiento ".

Temari asumió una pose de pensamiento y dijo: "Komachi dijo que la alianza entre Hanzo y Danzou no duró mucho. Tal vez, lo que el Broker esperaba usarlo ya se logró ".

"Podemos preguntarle cuándo llevamos su trasero a la cárcel", dijo Tsunade. "Pero primero necesitamos encontrar alguna prueba de sus actividades". Dirigiendo su atención a Temari, preguntó: "No creo que Joseki haya tenido la amabilidad de tocar a Danzou en nada".

Sacudiendo la cabeza, la rubia Suna Kunoichi respondió: "No, hasta ahora no está seguro de lo que sabemos y de lo que no. No creo que tenga ninguna prisa por incriminarse aún más al admitir que trabaja con él. Además, solo dañaría aún más su reputación con sus seguidores restantes ".

"Mierda, tiene que haber algo", dijo Anko, "Él no es ni la mitad de listo de lo que cree".

"Eso es más preciso de lo que sabes", dijo Yuugao entrando a la habitación con Komachi a cuestas. Kakashi dirigió su mirada hacia la mujer y no se sorprendió demasiado al ver que parecía mucho más feliz de lo que había sido la última vez que hablaron. Por la forma en que favorecía a Naruto con una sonrisa, era bastante fácil entender por qué.

"¿Dónde han estado ustedes dos?" Tsunade preguntó.

"Obteniendo la evidencia que querías," dijo Yuugao antes de indicar a la mujer aún enmascarada detrás de ella. "Komachi aquí tuvo la amabilidad de darme una visita guiada a las instalaciones de Root".

"Yuugao eso fue bastante arriesgado, ¿no crees?", Dijo Shizune preocupado.

"Lo sé," dijo Yuugao rápidamente, "Pero si algún punk Sound-nin pudiera caminar impunemente por la aldea simplemente usando una máscara Anbu. Entonces, seguro que el infierno podría hacerlo en una instalación llena de shinobi usándolos ". Metiendo la mano en su bolsa, dijo: "Además, cuando veas lo que traje, creo que todos estarán de acuerdo en que valió la pena el riesgo".

Sacó una botella que rodó hacia Tsunade, quien la recogió y comenzó a mirarla. Naruto que estaba sentado a su lado se inclinó hacia adelante y luego de examinar su contenido dijo: "No lo entiendo. Es solo un ojo.

Tsunade lo corrigió mientras decía emocionada: "Corrección es un ojo que tiene el Sharingan".

Naruto aún no estaba impresionado y no entendía por qué la mayoría de sus amantes parecían unirse a la emoción de Tsunade y dijo: "Entonces ..."

"Entonces", dijo Tsunade adornando a su amante con una sonrisa, "apuesto a que esta es la contraparte del ojo que se le dio a Akame".

Komachi asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "Sí, mientras buscaba evidencia para vincular a Danzou con algo que pudiéramos traer contra él. Encontré un laboratorio que albergaba varios de esos ojos. Debido a lo que Yoruichi nos contó y con la evidencia de sangre recogida de su chaqueta de cuando cegó ese ojo, pudimos vincular al propietario original con el ojo que Akame tenía como Fugaku Uchiha. Ese ojo es el otro.

"¿Como puedes estar seguro?" Koharu preguntó.

"El contenedor original estaba etiquetado, al igual que los otros que tenía. No estoy seguro de por qué.

"Lo más probable es que pueda evaluar las habilidades", proporcionó Kiyomi.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Tsunade preguntó mirando hacia otro lado del frasco y hacia el Bijuu.

"Obviamente, ciertos ojos tienen mayor valor que otros", dijo Kiyomi simplemente.

"Eso tiene sentido", dijo Mabui. "Ciertos miembros del Uchiha parecían poseer habilidades que otros no tendrían".

"Pero si lo elimináramos no significa que ya no podemos usarlo como evidencia", preguntó Naruto confundido. "Quiero decir, entiendo que con ese ojo y la evidencia de sangre en la chaqueta de Yoruichi podemos vincular a Danzou con Akame. Pero al estar en nuestra posesión eso no invalida su utilidad. El Bastardo solo dirá que nunca lo había visto antes.

"No te preocupes, él no podrá reclamar eso", dijo Yuugao.

"Ah, usaste un sello de identificación de chakra", dijo Kakashi impresionado.

"¿Un qué?" Dijo Naruto aún confundido.

Riéndose ante la cara de su alumno, el Jounin explicó: "Teniendo en cuenta que vivimos en la era de los shinobi que prosperan en la difusión de la desinformación. Un Sello de Identificación de Chakra se usa para apoyar a un shinobi cuando dicen que encontraron evidencia incriminatoria sin una orden judicial. Al colocarlo en el lugar donde se encontró la evidencia, demuestra que estaban allí y a menudo se usa con el entendimiento de que lo que encontraron no fue alterado por ellos ".

"¿Cómo se asegura eso?" Sakura preguntó.

"Simple, si se descubre que la evidencia está alterada, entonces obviamente se reflejará mal en la persona cuyo sello está allí". Kakashi dirigió su atención a Yuugao mientras agregaba: "Además, nadie más que la persona que lo activó no puede quitarlo. Bueno, al menos no sin dejar alguna pista de que había estado allí. Por ejemplo, si se coloca en el piso, la única forma de eliminarlo sería cortar la sección a la que se aplicó. La mayoría de las personas calificadas lo colocan en un lugar donde no se puede encontrar fácilmente, pero también haría que eliminarlo sea extremadamente difícil ".

"Como decir una viga de soporte central al laboratorio secreto de un complejo subterráneo. A menos que Danzou tenga la costumbre de inspeccionar las vigas ocultas detrás de las tejas del techo, no lo encontrará pronto, "dijo Yuugao con orgullo.

"Quizás no, pero no deberíamos darle tiempo para comenzar", dijo Tsunade de pie. "Es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que comience a ponerse paranoico por la falta de reacción de Kumo a su último complot. Kakashi, nos vemos en mi oficina. Yuugao, convoca a Ibiki, estamos poniendo fin a esto. Naruto se levantó para seguirla, haciéndola decir. "Me temo que tendrás que esperar hasta que juntemos la fuerza, mi amor".

"¿Qué, pero por qué?"

"Se vería un poco fuera de lugar para un genin, incluso uno tan hábil como tú para estar sentado en una sesión de planificación", respondió Tsunade un poco disculpándose, consciente de que Naruto estaba cada vez más frustrado por su bajo rango.

"Podrías promocionarme, ya sabes", dijo Naruto vacilante, no queriendo parecer comerciar en su relación con ella. "Creo que tengo más que suficientes misiones de alto rango para justificarlo".

"No puedo estar en desacuerdo contigo en eso", dijo Tsunade con orgullo. Sin embargo, el tono de disculpa regresó cuando agregó: "Pero, me temo que la declaración que hiciste sobre pasar de Genin a Hokage es más precisa de lo que sabes". No puedo promocionarte a Chunin sin que apruebes los exámenes.

"Bueno, ella podría", agregó Kakashi secamente, "Pero no creo que quieras ser promovido en esas circunstancias".

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Naruto frente a su maestro.

"Porque significaría que ya estamos en guerra o preparándonos para ir". Kakashi no estaba sorprendido de que Naruto y las mujeres presentes de su grupo de edad no se dieran cuenta de esa verdad. Entrando en su papel de maestro, explicó: "¿Alguna vez te has preguntado por qué hacemos los exámenes de una manera tan pública?"

"Claro que el viejo lo explicó", dijo Naruto, "nos dijo que era para mostrar las habilidades de la aldea para atraer clientes". Además, para simular el tipo de situaciones de combate con las que Chunin se enfrentaría.

"Es cierto, pero los exámenes que experimentaste solo mostraban shinobi de Rain, Suna, Grass, Sound y, por supuesto, Konoha". Kakashi podía ver que su alumno no veía a dónde iba, así que continuó: "Las otras aldeas shinobi que participaron fueron solo una adición reciente debido a las alianzas que forjó el Tercer Hokage. Teniendo en cuenta que eso deja a otras tres aldeas con las que aún podríamos terminar luchando, ¿no sería contraproducente mostrar el talento emergente de nuestra aldea? Después de todo, todo lo que un shinobi de Iwa tendría que hacer para ver lo que podrían enfrentar en el campo algún día sería comprar un boleto. Es posible que no se dé cuenta de esto, pero esas otras aldeas realizan sus propios exámenes de manera pública similar también. Incluso hay exploradores que viajan de un examen a otro y venden los datos que recopilan a las aldeas shinobi.

Para su ligera sorpresa, Kakashi pudo ver que Naruto estaba analizando lo que le habían dicho. En mayor medida, se sorprendió cuando el rubio dijo después de su deliberación: "Es para que las aldeas puedan ver si sus rivales están operando en un campo de juego similar al suyo".

"Exactamente", dijo Kakashi orgulloso de ver que su estudiante había madurado en el tipo de persona que un Hokage necesitaba ser. "Dado que Chunin es el caballo de batalla de cualquier pueblo shinobi, es lógico que sus números sean monitoreados más de cerca que incluso Jounin o Anbu. Si una aldea comenzara repentinamente a promover a Chunin fuera de los exámenes, las otras aldeas comenzarían a sospechar que se estaban preparando para algo grande. En la mayoría de los casos resultó ser un precursor de la guerra ".

Kakashi pudo ver que Naruto estaba decepcionado, pero se iluminó cuando Temari dijo: "Ahí está el detenido en Suna en un par de semanas".

"Pero pensé que los participantes para eso ya habían sido decididos hace meses", dijo Naruto confundido ya que había acompañado a Temari a su pueblo con la lista de los participantes de la Hoja.

"Es cierto, pero las personas entran y salen todo el tiempo en función de todo tipo de circunstancias. Si realmente quieres mejorar tu rango, no debería ser un problema ".

"Está bien", dijo Naruto emocionado, "Definitivamente voy a hacer a Chunin esta vez".

"Haré los arreglos", dijo Tsunade, "pero primero es hora de tratar con Danzou y Root".

Kakashi observó cómo las mujeres en la vida de Naruto se iban a preparar para la tarea que tenían delante. Al acercarse a su estudiante masculino, buscó en su chaqueta para sacar su copia de Make Out Paradise: Tactics. Naruto lo miró confundido mientras lo extendía hacia el joven incitando al jinchuriki a preguntar: "¿Qué estás haciendo, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Esperaba que firmes mi libro por mí", dijo Kakashi sonando casi adorador hacia su estudiante. "Es obvio que tú eres el que Jiraiya imaginó cuando escribió estos libros".

Rin lo miró sorprendido al ver el pequeño libro verde y el naranja anterior que se vendían en las librerías. Al descubrir que Kakashi llevaba una copia de su persona y ahora estaba mirando a su amante, se sorprendió al descubrir que el Kakashi actual era tan radicalmente diferente del que sabía que no podía evitar exclamar: "Él también es un pervertido".

Al escuchar a su compañero de equipo, se veía un poco tímido cuando dijo: "Bueno, pasaron muchas cosas mientras te fuiste".

"Cuéntame sobre eso", dijo Rin con una sonrisa cada vez mayor antes de ponerse serio y agregó: "Pero estoy empezando a preguntarme si tal vez no fui el único reemplazado por una copia".

Naruto se rió entre dientes y no acostumbrado a ver a su maestro avergonzado dijo: "Bueno, si el viejo Kakashi era realmente como me describiste. Creo que todos podemos estar de acuerdo en que esta es una versión mucho mejor ".

Rin se echó a reír al igual que Sakura que se había unido a ellos, Kakashi se volvió hacia Naruto que se dirigía hacia la puerta y dijo: "Oye, ¿qué dijo ella sobre mí?"

"Te diré más tarde", dijo Naruto llamando por encima del hombro.

"Pero quiero saber ahora", respondió Kakashi rápidamente mientras seguía a su estudiante por la puerta.

Sakura miró a Rin con una sonrisa y le preguntó: "¿Era él lo que esperabas?"

"No", dijo Rin sacudiendo la cabeza, "pero me alegra ver que encontró personas con las que podría ser así". Rin siguió a su compañero médico fuera de la habitación mientras hacía planes sobre dónde se dirigiría primero al comenzar el papel que había seleccionado para ella.

Siete siguieron a un hombre que se había presentado como el Guardián en funciones Izumo Kamizuki. Caminando a su lado había un hombre que se había presentado como Kotetsu Hagane. Cuando salieron, el director interino la miró y dijo: "Sabes que cuando te trajeron aquí por primera vez, apuesto a que nunca pensaste que alguna vez te irías".

Siete que no tenía recuerdos de la vida de su cuerpo antes de que ella se hiciera cargo, simplemente permaneció en silencio, lo que provocó que Kotetsu se volviera hacia su amigo cuando dijo divertido: "Hombre, seguro que ha cambiado, ¿no es así, Izumo?"

"No creo que Lady Hokage hubiera sido tan rápida para alinearse con ella si no creyera que es capaz de cambiar", dijo Izumo sonando tan profesional como lo exigía su título temporal.

Algo que molestó a su compañero cuando dijo: "No sé por qué intentas sonar tan alto y poderoso. Cuando Lady Tsunade señaló y dijo: "Tú estás a cargo, ella me estaba señalando".

"En serio, entonces, ¿por qué soy yo el que usa los pipas del alcaide?"

"Debido a que ella no especificó a quién estaba señalando, y tú ganaste el juego de piedra, papel, tijeras que jugamos para decidir", dijo Kotetsu enfadado.

"Exactamente", dijo Izumo con una sonrisa, "Lo que significa que soy el director y tú eres mi lacayo".

Kotetsu estaba a punto de responder un comentario, pero Seven lo interrumpió con una voz llena de molestia: "No interrumpir la pelea de tu amante, pero indicaste que había algunas condiciones para mi liberación". Odiaría ser devuelto aquí porque no me informaron de algunos detalles importantes con respecto a mi libertad condicional ".

"Um ... lo siento", dijo Izumo rápidamente. "Bueno, primero debo mencionar que tu lugar de residencia será la mansión Kiyomi. Puede que no se dé cuenta de esto, pero ella fue una conspiradora compañera de los Hokage al sofocar la revuelta de Akame. Ella le ha ofrecido empleo como guardaespaldas tanto para ella como para algunas de las caravanas que su compañía prepara para enviar mercancías. Sin embargo, a menos que esté en el trabajo, debe permanecer en la aldea en todo momento ".

"¿Por cuanto tiempo?" Siete preguntó no exactamente satisfecho con esa condición. Aunque ella y sus hermanas parecían estar una vez más en buenos términos, esta condición particular solo hizo sentir que su jaula se había expandido en lugar de ser liberada.

Izumo se encogió de hombros y respondió: "No estoy seguro. Creo que esta condición es para evitar que hagas contacto con tu antiguo pueblo.

"¿Qué me detiene cuando estoy cuidando una de estas caravanas?" Seven no pudo evitar preguntar a pesar de que no tenía intención de hacer contacto con Iwagakure.

"Simple", dijo Izumo volviéndose para mirarla mientras se detenía frente a la gran puerta de hierro de la prisión que conducía al puente levadizo, "Cada vez que se te encargue una de esas misiones de escolta será en compañía de una hoja de shinobi. Al menos hasta que se determine que ya no eres una amenaza para el pueblo. Supongo que la razón por la que no han fijado una fecha es porque no quieren que te recuestes y esperes una cierta cantidad de tiempo antes de volver a tu antigua vida ".

La puerta de hierro comenzó a abrirse, lo que provocó que Seven pasara por delante de los dos Leaf Chunin mientras decía: "No hay miedo de que eso suceda. No hay nada en esa vieja vida que me quede para volver ". Su cuerpo se puso rígido por la sorpresa cuando la puerta de apertura reveló a dos personas esperándola y aunque ya los había visto a ambos; Era la primera vez que lo hacía en su nueva forma.

Izumo notó su reacción y al comentarlo dijo: "¿Está todo bien? No debería sorprenderte que organicemos una escolta para ti teniendo en cuenta que no puedes salir de la aldea sin una. Centrándose en los dos shinobi, dijo: "Naruto, Fu, como director interino, entrego al prisionero Seven Chomei a tu cuidado".

Fu le dio a Seven un rápido asentimiento y una sonrisa antes de mirar a Izumo confundido. Luego, mirando a Kotetsu desde que había estado presente en ese momento, dijo: "Pensé que Tsunade te estaba señalando cuando estaba asignando un alcaide temporal".

"¡Qué! Lo sabía ", dijo Kotetsu redondeando a su amigo tratando de agarrar el alfiler que indica el papel del director," ¡Dame eso! "

"De ninguna manera", dijo Izumo alejándose, "Gané de manera justa".

"Entonces, ¿cuál es mi turno?", Argumentó Kotetsu, "dijimos que tomaríamos turnos y es mi turno".

Seven simplemente comenzó a caminar ignorando a la chunin riñonera, así como a los dos que habían venido a escoltarla. Naruto y Fu, observaron por un momento antes de moverse para alcanzar al Bijuu en retirada. Naruto no estaba seguro de cómo acercarse a la mujer, así que le preguntó a su amante de cabello verde: "¿Qué fue eso?"

Fu se encogió de hombros y ella respondió: "Después de que la revuelta fue sofocada, estaba con Tsunade mientras recorría la prisión. Cuando estaba a punto de poner a alguien a cargo, nos llegó la noticia de que ibas a regresar, por lo que ella simplemente señaló distraídamente hacia ellos. Intentaron que aclarara, pero tenía prisa por conocerte, por lo que no pudieron conseguir que lo aclarara. Pensé que sería divertido molestarlos un poco ".

Naruto se rió entre dientes mientras miraba hacia atrás mientras las puertas de hierro de la prisión se cerraron para ver a los dos Chunin discutiendo sobre quién sería el alcaide. Le sonrió a Fu, quien lo devolvió antes de que ambos dirigieran sus miradas a la mujer que caminaba frente a ellos. Ambos se pusieron bastante nerviosos ya que Seven parecía inclinado a ignorar su presencia. Al llegar al final del puente levadizo, Naruto dijo: "Um, discúlpeme ... pero no he tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo correctamente ..."

"No hay ningún punto en las presentaciones", dijo Seven mirando fríamente sobre su hombro mientras continuaba caminando. "Soy bastante consciente de quiénes son ustedes dos".

"Cierto", dijo Naruto mientras caminaban sobre la tierra destruida desde el cráter de lava en el que la prisión descansaba en el centro de, "Pero esperábamos que estuvieras dispuesto a compartir quién eres. Sé que te has dado el nombre de Seven Chomei, pero nos gustaría ...

Siete se conmovió cuando miró hacia atrás para ver el sincero deseo en las caras de Naruto y Fu. Teniendo en cuenta que durante los muchos milenios que había estado viva, la gente solo la había visto como un número determinado de colas y una fuente de poder. La había hecho realmente detestar que la llamaran Nanabi mientras apreciaba el nombre que le había dado el Sabio de los Seis Senderos. Todavía una parte de ella consideraba permanecer callada sobre el hecho de que había elegido usar su verdadero nombre como parte de la nueva vida que estaba comenzando. Sin embargo, ella sentía que sería irrespetuoso su deseo de aprender más sobre ella, así que su voz se calmó notablemente: "Gracias ... mi verdadero nombre es Chomei". Decidí incorporarlo a mi nueva existencia ".

Al llegar al final del terreno rocoso mientras daba paso a un exuberante bosque, Naruto dijo: "Es un placer. Aunque ya he tenido el placer de conocerte antes de que sea Naruto Uzumaki y esto ... "

Seven no se había molestado en mirar hacia atrás mientras trataba de mantener la apariencia de ser fría y serena. Sin embargo, eso salió por la ventana cuando de repente la abrazaron por detrás y le acariciaron los senos. Antes de que pudiera darse vuelta para preguntar qué pensaba la persona que hacía eso, supo quién era cuando Fu dijo: "Estoy tan celosa. Siete tiene senos tan grandes.

"¿Q-qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó la Bijuu, dividida entre la vergüenza y una emoción creciente mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a responder a los sentimientos placenteros que comenzaban a surgir dentro de ella. Mirando hacia atrás, sus ojos marrones se encuentran con los ojos naranjas de Fu que brillaban con picardía en ella.

Seven necesitaba reprimir un gemido cuando Fu retorció su pezón a través de su camisa una vez que la protuberancia comenzó a ser visible a pesar de su camisa. Naruto superó su sorpresa cuando dijo: "Fu ... no creo ...".

La ex anfitriona de Seven dijo: "Solo estoy tratando de descongelar el hombro frío que está tratando de darnos mientras le devuelvo el favor".

"¿Que favor?" Naruto y Seven preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

Fu acercó sus labios al oído de Seven mientras susurraba: "Fu, sabe que eras tú quien la pondría tan cachonda que necesitaría liberarse". Te estabas volviendo bastante insaciable.

Siete sintió un sonrojo aparecer, tanto por Fu y luego chupando su lóbulo de la oreja, como por recordar cómo después de que Kiyomi había manipulado el sello de Fu para que el Bijuu pudiera experimentar placer. Había comenzado a alentar a su anfitrión a buscar a su pareja usando su chakra como una especie de afrodisíaco. Al igual que las ministraciones de Fu le estaban haciendo actualmente.

Aunque Naruto no estaba muy consciente de eso y estaba bastante nervioso por las preguntas que tendría que responder considerando su proximidad relativa a la prisión, dijo: "Um ... no estoy muy seguro de lo que está sucediendo aquí. Sin embargo, tal vez estás apurando las cosas un poco Fu. Estoy seguro…"

Su frase murió en sus labios cuando Fu agarró su mano mientras se acercaba y la empujó debajo de la falda de Seven. Al descubrir que se parecía mucho a Ino cuando era una genina, Seven usó envolturas de tela para cubrir su mitad inferior y que actualmente estaban bastante húmedas, tragó fuertemente. Se sorprendió cuando Bijuu lanzó un fuerte gemido.

Fu se rió mientras decía: "Naruto ... tomemos nuestro tiempo para ir a casa ..."

Naruto movió su mano de la entrepierna húmeda de Seven y colocó una mano sobre ella y el hombro de Fu. Luego los envió a Hiraish al dormitorio principal del Den donde dio un paso atrás para darles un poco de espacio a las dos mujeres. Seven pareció recuperar algo de control cuando dijo: "P-por favor, detente ..." Fu accedió a dar un paso atrás para darle espacio a Bijuu, así que para controlar su cuerpo sobrecalentado continuó: "Yo ... realmente no tengo ganas de obligarme a ese hombre como Kiyomi o Yoruichi tienen ".

Fu la miró un momento antes de decir vertiginosamente: "Oh ... está bien". Luego procedió a moverse hacia Naruto, a quien luego besó mientras enganchaba su pierna alrededor de su cadera.

Siete sintió que sus ojos querían salir de sus cuencas cuando los dos amantes comenzaron a explorar los cuerpos del otro. "¿Q-qué estás haciendo? Dije ..."

Fu bajó la pierna y giró sobre las manos de Naruto para enfrentar a su antiguo inquilino. Moler el culo en la ingle, dijo, "Entendemos ... sin embargo ... Fu sepultados un kunai que Naruto puede teletransportarse a más tarde ... ella quería estar presente cuando Chomei perdió su cereza ..."

"Mi, de modo que era donde salió como nosotros iban a la prisión ", dijo Naruto, metiendo las manos debajo de la camisa de su amante para acariciar sus pechos pequeños y perturbadores," planeabas que me teletransportara aquí para un trío antes de teletransportarnos de regreso al camino para que pudiéramos ingresar al pueblo y registrarse."

Fu asintió con la cabeza cuando ella gimió cuando Naruto le dio un rápido tirón a su pezón, "Sí ... pero Fu no ve por qué debemos apresurarnos" Dirigiendo sus ojos naranjas a Seven, dijo: "Si Seven no desea unirse, entonces puede esperar en otra habitación mientras nos tomamos nuestro tiempo".

"O-por supuesto", dijo Seven dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Se detuvo justo antes de que ella preguntara: "H-cuánto tiempo crees que será ..."

"Cuánto tiempo en verdad", repitió Fu cayendo de rodillas frente a su amante. Tirando de su mosca hacia abajo, jadeó juguetona cuando salió a golpear su mejilla. Frotando su rostro contra su virilidad mientras se deleitaba con su aroma varonil, dijo: "Probablemente horas".

Siete se alejó rápidamente pero no alcanzó la puerta mientras escuchaba los sonidos que Fu hizo mientras complacía la polla de Naruto. Ella trató de querer irse e ignorar los sonidos de los gruñidos y gemidos de la rubia, como lo había hecho en la prisión, ya que muchos de los prisioneros disfrutarían del sexo debido a su libertad como parte del complot de Akame. Había sido propuesta varias veces por hombres y mujeres, pero siempre los había rechazado. No había entendido por qué, especialmente porque había sido bastante curiosa como resultado de lo que había experimentado de segunda mano de Fu. Pero una parte de ella creía que la respuesta yacía en lo que habría sucedido después. Si hubiera cedido a su deseo y se hubiera acostado con uno de sus compañeros de prisión, imaginó que lo mejor que podía esperar sería un cumplido rápido antes de que regresaran a su propia celda.

Por lo tanto, estando dentro de la misma habitación de la cosa que indirectamente le había despertado la noción de placer, a Seven le resultó difícil superar la atracción casi magnética que estaba sintiendo. Como resultado, antes de darse cuenta, estaba parada detrás de Fu, quien aunque no podía tragar su longitud completa, estaba usando ambas manos para acariciar lo que quedaba mientras le pasaba la lengua por la cabeza de tragar.

Naruto estaba descansando una mano en su cabello verde menta mientras se paraba frente a la gran cama del dormitorio principal del harén. Estaba mirando hacia el techo disfrutando de las acciones de su amante mientras gruñía: "Para alguien que estaba hablando de tomarse nuestro tiempo antes, parece que tienes mucha prisa ahora".

Fu dejó que su cabeza se deslizara de su boca con un estallido mientras ella respondía mientras todavía lo sacudía, "Eso es porque tu semen es tan delicioso para mí. La idea de que explotes en mi boca me pone ansioso por que suceda.

Naruto levantó la vista del techo y notó que Seven estaba de pie detrás de su amante arrodillado. Fu también notó su presencia, así que se deslizó antes de alcanzar y tirar a Seven de rodillas frente a Naruto. El Bijuu al encontrarse cara a cara con su monstruo tuerto intentó retroceder, pero su antiguo anfitrión rápidamente se movió detrás de ella. Susurrando en el oído de Bijuu de cabello castaño, dijo: "Sé que quieres experimentarlo de primera mano también bien. Su cálido semen llenando tu boca ... ¿o tal vez lo preferirías aquí abajo? Con eso, Fu atravesó la hendidura de su falda para comenzar a masajear los babeantes labios inferiores de Seven.

Sin embargo, Naruto estaba un poco indeciso ya que solo había conocido a Seven en su encarnación actual hoy. Habiendo estado más que dispuesta a darle espacio para que ella pudiera aceptar su nueva vida, Naruto dijo: "Fu, tal vez deberías relajarte un poco". Estoy seguro de que cuando esté lista para encontrar un amante, ella dejará ... El resto de su oración se convirtió en un gemido cuando Seven tragó su polla después de haber decidido ceder a los deseos que sentía.

Aunque fue capaz de tomar casi la mitad de su longitud en su boca a diferencia de Fu, también se sintió mucho más torpe en comparación con ella. Especialmente a la luz del hecho de que la mujer Jinchuriki obviamente había desarrollado una técnica para superar esa debilidad percibida en su capacidad oral. Aún así fue estimulada por las palabras de aliento de la kunoichi de cabello verde, quien comenzó a quitarle la camisa a Seven. Pero también por los ojos del joven mirándola con una calidez que la hizo querer complacerlo aún más.

Una vez que sus brazos estuvieron libres de su camisa que Fu abrió por la parte delantera y luego se quitó hacia atrás, Seven colocó sus manos sobre los muslos de Naruto mientras se levantaba sobre sus rodillas para tomar más de su polla en su boca. Ella sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente esperando que le complaciera y, aunque él gimió por sus esfuerzos, colocó una mano en el moño de su cabello para detenerla un poco. Tomando la indirecta, ella dejó que él marcara el ritmo mientras él suavemente aliviaba su cabeza de un lado a otro.

Siete gimió cuando sintió que un Fu en topless presionó su pecho contra la espalda del humano Bijuu y comenzó a jugar con sus senos. La estimulación adicional hizo que Naruto también gimiera a su vez cuando sus caderas se sacudieron repentinamente. La mujer de cabello castaño se atragantó cuando le tocó el fondo de la garganta antes de que retrocediera murmurando una disculpa. A pesar de que había sido incómodo para ella, Seven deslizó sus manos de sus muslos aún vestidos hacia su trasero mientras tiraba de sus caderas hacia su cara. Naruto captó la indirecta y, de manera controlada, lentamente comenzó a follarle la cara.

Continuaron así durante varios minutos hasta que Naruto se puso rígido y empujó su polla contra la entrada de su garganta y dijo: "Me estoy acabando". Se detuvo durante varios latidos y cuando la mujer no hizo ningún movimiento para alejarlo explotó llenando su boca con su cálida semilla. Siete sin preparación se doblaron cuando ella tosió del poderoso chorro que golpeó su garganta derramando su semen sobre su pecho y el piso. Fu rápidamente sujetó su boca contra la polla de Naruto y gimió contenta mientras ella bebía su ofrenda.

Siete miró a Naruto mientras ella trataba de estabilizar su respiración mientras Fu limpiaba su pene con su lengua. Naruto se frotó la parte posterior de su cabeza mientras la miraba disculpándose diciendo: "Lo siento, si fui un poco duro contigo".

Seven sonrió y estaba a punto de asegurarle que estaba bien, pero Fu dijo con algo de reproche: "No deberías desperdiciar su delicioso semen". Luego, la joven comenzó a lamer el cofre de su antiguo Bijuu limpiándolo del semen derramado. Una vez que estuvo satisfecha de haber limpiado todo su semen, Fu miró a Seven con ojos brillantes antes de abrir la boca para mostrar el semen recogido. Siete no dudó cuando se inclinó para besar a su antiguo anfitrión y ambas mujeres gimieron mientras compartían la esencia de Naruto entre ellas.

Naruto aprovechó la oportunidad para arrojar toda su ropa y luego ofreció su mano a las mujeres mientras decía: "¿Vamos a continuar esto en la cama?"

Ambas mujeres lo miraron con lujuria antes de poner sus manos en las suyas. Naruto los puso de pie donde Fu luego se subió a la cama seguido de Seven. Fu giró el Bijuu para enfrentar a Naruto mientras su cabeza descansaba en el regazo de la joven. Fu la extendió hacia adelante agarrando a Seven por las rodillas y abrió las piernas. Aunque sus envolturas aún estaban en su lugar, estaba bastante segura de que Naruto podía distinguir su coño debido a lo húmeda que se sentía.

Por un momento su atención fue retirada del hombre rubio cuando notó el semen que había derramado en el suelo. Notó lo que parecía ser una babosa anormalmente grande que se dirigía hacia él, pero antes de que pudiera comentar su mundo explotó cuando Naruto se subió entre sus piernas y comenzó a besar su coño a través de la barrera de tela. Miró entre sus piernas pero no pudo ver la cabeza del hombre debido a que su falda la ocultaba.

Apareció detrás de la cortina cuando se arrodilló para besar a Fu. Cuando terminó el beso, volvió su atención a Seven, pero en lugar de bajar para beber de su coño nuevamente, levantó sus caderas sobre su cabeza. Luego observó mientras Naruto la sostenía en su lugar. Fu rápidamente le quitó la falda a Bijuu y luego comenzó a desenvolver sus vendas de tela que evitaban que su coño mojado quedara expuesto. Una vez expuesta al jinchuriki, Fu se ajustó para que la cabeza de Seven descansara en la cama antes de unirse a Naruto para lamer y chupar su coño. Siete gimió de placer al sentir a los dos jinchuriki burlándose de sus pliegues húmedos con sus lenguas. Aunque no podía verlo porque Fu estaba arrodillado sobre su rostro para concentrar sus esfuerzos en la mitad superior del twat de Seven.

Fu estaba rodeando su lengua alrededor del clítoris de Seven cuando sintió el primer lamido tentativo de la lengua de Bijuu. Aunque complacida de que Seven se metiera en el acto, apartó su montículo para poder bajar la cara a la de la mujer y decir: "Permítenos hacerte sentir bien ahora. Podrás corresponder más tarde ". Besó a su antiguo inquilino suavemente antes de mirar a Naruto para agregar, "Creo que está lista para recibirte".

Naruto retiró la boca del agarre de Seven, cubrió su boca con sus jugos y asintió con la cabeza a Fu. Bajando las caderas de Bijuu, se subió entre sus piernas abiertas para preguntar: "¿Estás seguro de que quieres este Seven?"

La Bijuu se mordió el labio entre el placer que sentía su cuerpo o el rechazo debido a una sensación persistente de estar atrapada de nuevo antes de que pudiera disfrutar de su nueva libertad. Sin embargo, su necesidad de sentir el efecto completo del placer que había brillado de las experiencias de Fu, una vez que asintió con la cabeza. Luego se tensó cuando sintió su rígido poste presionar contra su entrada antes de que se deslizara dentro de ella.

Para su sorpresa, no sintió ningún dolor, solo una sensación de satisfacción cuando él extendió los músculos que aún no había usado en su nueva existencia. Supuso que no debería haberse sorprendido ya que había dudado de que la mujer cuyo cuerpo había tomado fuera virgen. Naruto le dio un momento para acostumbrarse a su intrusión antes de comenzar a retirarse. Seven gimió cuando su coño se flexionó y agarró su polla tratando de evitar su salida. No tenía por qué haberse molestado ya que Naruto volvió a estrellarse contra ella convirtiendo su gemido en un jadeo mientras empujaba algo en su interior. Ella envolvió sus brazos debajo de los de él mientras lo agarraba por los hombros mientras trataba de enfrentar sus empujes con las caderas.

Seven se sorprendió de lo rápido que ella y él se cubrieron de sudor teniendo en cuenta algunas de las sesiones de entrenamiento que había experimentado en la prisión. Aunque honestamente, no podía estar segura de cuánto tiempo había pasado realmente desde que ella y Naruto se habían convertido en uno. Todo lo que sabía era que algo se estaba construyendo dentro de ella que prometía expandirse y redefinir su comprensión de lo que era el placer.

Mientras continuaba avanzando hacia su liberación, notó que Fu la miraba a ella y a Naruto con sus ágiles dedos frotando su coño. Naruto gruñó cuando comenzó a hincharse dentro de su nuevo amante, cuyos ojos se agrandaron al sentir que realmente se estaba haciendo más grande. "Voy a explotar", susurró antes de besarla profundamente. Él apretó su polla con fuerza dentro de ella, haciéndola tensarse cuando una luz blanca explotó detrás de sus ojos al mismo tiempo que su útero comenzó a aceptar la liberación de Naruto.

Se abrazó a Naruto mientras ambos salían de sus orgasmos cuando los sonidos de Fu uniéndose a ellos en libertad llegaron a sus oídos. Toda la tensión sangraba de su cuerpo mientras disfrutaba de la cálida sensación de un útero lleno del semen de su amante. "E-eso fue ... increíble", dijo Seven sin aliento.

Naruto la miró y dijo: "Estoy de acuerdo, gracias por elegirme para disfrutar de ese momento". Luego se inclinó besando a su nuevo amante. Sin embargo, una luz brillante comenzó a aparecer desde donde el estómago se presionó uno contra el otro. Preocupado, Naruto se echó hacia atrás para ver que el sello del estómago de Seven brillaba.

Mientras ambos Jinchuriki miraban preocupados, Seven sentía algo más que cuando el sello de su estómago evolucionó una vez más ahora que el chakra de Naruto se había mezclado con el de ella. Capaz de sentir no solo a sus hermanas, sino a todas las mujeres con las que ahora estaba conectada tenía que admitir que era una sensación abrumadora para ella. Habiéndose acostumbrado a estar sola mientras estaba encerrada detrás del sello de lo que sea que Jinchuriki la albergara, descubrió que era irónico que uno que al principio se había usado para atarla, ahora la estaba conectando con otros de una manera nueva y emocionante. Naruto y Fu ahora capaces de sentir su presencia también le sonrieron cuando el sello se desvaneció nuevamente.

Capaz de sentir su satisfacción y alegría por el cambio, se inclinó sobre ella nuevamente para decirle: "Bienvenido a nuestra familia Chomei".

La besó suavemente al principio, pero pronto se convirtió en un beso más profundo y necesitado. Mientras su lengua bailaba con la de él, pensó: "Ahora entiendo por qué se enamoraron tanto de él".

El beso terminó cuando Naruto fue empujado hacia un lado cuando Fu dijo lastimeramente: "Naruto, yo también quiero un poco". Luego sorprendió a Seven presionando sus labios contra los de la mujer de cabello castaño mientras se subía encima de ella. Naruto se rió entre dientes cuando Seven se rindió al beso tomando a su viejo anfitrión suavemente en sus brazos.

Luego se colocó detrás de las piernas de las dos mujeres, donde giró su polla para penetrar el coño de Fu. Después de agitar su interior, cambió a Seven, que una vez más lleno de la polla de su amante pensó: "Mmmm, definitivamente entiendo por qué se enamoraron de él".

Varias horas después, cuando finalmente se registraron en la aldea, Seven no se habría sorprendido si hubiera dejado un rastro de gotas blancas desde donde se habían Hiraishined hasta el kunai Fu que se había escondido debido a todo el esperma que se había depositado en su interior. coño. Al ver su nuevo hogar, no le sorprendió demasiado que verse obligada a vivir allí por el momento no se sentía tan opresiva como antes.

Rin sonrió al hombre que había insistido en que la escoltara fuera de la aldea mientras se encerraba por la noche. Aunque debido a la máscara que llevaba puesta para cubrirse la cara, dudaba que él supiera. El hombre comentó sobre el hecho de que eran solo ellos dos diciendo: "Me imaginé que Naruto también hubiera querido despedirte".

Rin no pudo evitar retorcerse un poco al recordar cómo se habían despedido. Ella se rió un poco como resultado del rubor que apareció justo encima de la máscara de Kakashi debido a que ella dijo soñadoramente: "Oh, no te preocupes por eso. Me llevaré un poco de él conmigo. Ella se retorció de nuevo cuando sintió un poco de su intento de semilla y deslizarse entre sus piernas.

Kakashi se aclaró la garganta mientras cambiaba torpemente el tema, "¿Estás seguro de esto? Estoy seguro de que tanto Asuma como Kurenai y el resto de nuestros compañeros de clase quisieran saber que estás vivo y bien ".

Rin asintió mientras respondía: "Lo estoy. Todos los demás han seguido adelante con sus vidas. Además ... Creo que aquí es donde puedo hacer lo mejor. No como algunos fantasmas recientemente regresados para reclamar lo que quedaba de su antigua vida, sino como una mujer abrazando la nueva ". Rin se preparó para irse, pero se detuvo al mirar el sendero del bosque que planeaba tomar desde el pueblo. Aunque contenta de estar ahora con Naruto, la vieja quería saber una cosa, así que preguntó: "Kakashi, si no hubiera sido secuestrado ... ¿crees que tal vez podría haber algo entre nosotros?"

Kakashi suspiró antes de responder: "No ... en verdad ... siempre te vi como el que Obito sacrificó todo por. No podría haber deshonrado su memoria así ".

Rin asintió, pero se volvió cuando dijo: "Esa es una forma triste de ver las cosas". Kakashi la miró sorprendido, lo que la llevó a explicar: "En cierto sentido, ese es el tipo de pensamiento contra el que Naruto está luchando. Atribuimos tanto valor a los que han fallecido que olvidamos que somos los que aún estamos vivos. Por lo tanto, nos convencemos de que los muertos necesitan venganza o no podemos actuar como nuestros corazones desean porque estarían molestos con nosotros ". La triste sonrisa que llevaba era fácilmente visible a través de la máscara de tela mientras continuaba: "Pero tómalo de uno que ha regresado de entre los muertos. No quieren que vivamos en la miseria ".

Kakashi no pudo aceptar completamente sus palabras, así que bromeó: "Entonces, ¿qué pasa con todas esas viejas historias de fantasmas donde los muertos regresan para vengarse?"

Rin sonrió aún no muy acostumbrado al Kakashi que intentaría desviar un punto con humor en lugar de simplemente ignorarlo directamente. Sin embargo, cada vez más seria, dijo: "¿Y cómo terminan esas historias? O con el fantasma aprendiendo que la venganza está mal y volviendo a la tumba. O se convierte en algo mucho peor que debe detenerse a medida que comete sus actos espeluznantes ". La voz de Rin se preocupó cuando dijo: "Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que dejen de vivir en el pasado. Te perdono por "matarme" si es por eso que visitas la Piedra Memorial todos los días. Me hubiera disgustado mucho más si me dejaras escapar del mal.

¿Y qué hay de Obito? Preguntó Kakashi.

Rin suspiró al ver cómo había recibido su confirmación de que la solicitud de su compañera de equipo no solo le había negado la relación que ella había querido en el pasado, sino que también parecía haber sido una cadena utilizada para atar a Kakashi a toda una vida de pesar, dijo mientras se acercaba para acunar su mejilla, "Kakashi, también extraño a Obito. Pero este mundo pertenece a aquellos que viven en el presente. No el pasado Trata de recordar eso antes de encontrarte a ti mismo como un anciano con solo sus remordimientos haciéndole compañía.

Ella se alejó de él antes de enviarle una última sonrisa antes de lanzarse a la oscuridad. Kakashi observó las sombras por un momento mientras se reía alegremente mientras pensaba en el viejo adagio de una persona que no sabía lo que tenía hasta que desapareció. Aunque feliz por su compañero de equipo y estudiante, una pequeña parte de él comenzó a preguntarse cuál podría haber sido su impulso si hubiera aceptado los sentimientos de Rin. Sin embargo, tomando en serio las palabras de Rin sobre no vivir en el pasado, dejó de lado esos pensamientos. Aunque cuando se volvieron hacia otra kunoichi que había dejado escapar entre sus dedos, le resultó un poco más difícil hacerlo. De repente, de humor para escuchar a algunos de los jugadores locales de shamisen aplicar su oficio, decidió ir a un parque en el que sabía que los músicos a menudo se reunían. Aún a pesar de las palabras de Rin,

"Realmente Tsunade, qué es tan importante que sientas la necesidad de convocarnos a todos en medio de la noche ", dijo Homura quitándose las gafas para poder limpiarlas.

"No todos están aquí", respondió Tsunade mientras se dirigía a los miembros del consejo del clan.

"Si te refieres a Danzou, entonces estoy seguro de que llegará pronto", respondió Homura colocando sus lentes nuevamente. "Hasta entonces, ¿qué tal ..."

"Danzou no aparecerá en absoluto", dijo Tsunade mientras cruzaba las manos frente a la cara, "y él es la razón por la que te he llamado. Danzou se ha convertido en un elemento rebelde dentro de la aldea que necesita ser tratado ".

Parecía que Homura estaba a punto de castigarla por hablar mal de un anciano de la aldea, pero Koharu lo detuvo cuando dijo: "Me temo que es verdad".

Hiashi dio un paso adelante y preguntó: "Si bien el anciano Danzou puede ser bastante directo, parece que solo ha trabajado para beneficio de la aldea".

Tsunade se burló, pero Koharu respondió diplomáticamente: "He pensado lo mismo que tú. Sin embargo, los eventos recientes indicarían lo contrario, siendo la Rebelión del Prisionero solo un ejemplo ".

Fue el turno de Homura para burlarse cuando dijo: "Esto de nuevo. Ya se explicó que el Noble detrás de la trama intentaba incriminar a Danzou. Le había proporcionado a Akame un ojo Sharingan para colocar a las personas que se encontraban con él en la prisión bajo un genjutsu ".

"Me inclinaría más a creer que si él intentara evitar las cámaras de seguridad atadas a toda la prisión. Ni siquiera trató de evitar los que estaban en su lugar antes de las renovaciones secretas de Akame, "respondió Tsunade rápidamente. "Puede que haya estado usando una máscara, pero solo por la construcción se notaba que no era Danzou. Ese es un trabajo bastante descuidado para un supuesto autor intelectual, que de alguna manera logró asegurar un Sharingan ".

Shikaku Nara estuvo parcialmente de acuerdo con su dicho: "Eso es cierto, sin embargo, existen ciertas organizaciones que comercian con Kekkei Genkai que recogen de los cuerpos de los fallecidos. Por lo que sabemos, el ojo que le dieron a Akame había sido recolectado hace bastante tiempo.

Tsunade sonrió detrás de sus manos juntas mientras agradecía mentalmente a la Nara. "Bueno, sabemos que Itachi o alguien más reunió los ojos del Uchiha después de la masacre. Entonces no está fuera de discusión. Pero dudo que alguna de esas organizaciones que mencionaste se haya esforzado por ingresar a la aldea para recolectar y preservar literalmente cientos de ojos, logrando cronometrar convenientemente su operación al mismo tiempo que Itachi mató a su clan, todos sin ser detectado y, sin embargo, no mostrar ninguna intención de venderlos hasta ahora. Uno pensaría que más de un ojo habría aparecido en manos de nuestros enemigos en este momento ".

Como era de esperar, Shikaku entendió hacia dónde se dirigía y dijo: "Estás diciendo que otro lo ha hecho".

Tsunade buscó en su escritorio y sacó el ojo que Komachi y Yuugao habían conseguido. Colocándolo sobre su escritorio, dijo: "Estoy diciendo que se ha encontrado la contraparte del ojo que tenía Akame. ¿No sería lógico pensar que la persona que lo tuvo fue el verdadero culpable del fiasco de la prisión?

"¿Confío en que tenemos más que solo la palabra de tus nuevos aliados para asegurar eso?" Homura preguntó obviamente escéptico.

"Tienes el mío", dijo Yuugao alejándose de la pared contra la que se había enfrentado. "Obtuve esa evidencia después de hacer un recorrido por una instalación raíz muy activa debajo de la casa del élder Danzou y que también tenía sucursales que conducían al distrito de Uchiha. Coloqué un sello de identificación de chakra en el lugar de mi descubrimiento. Ya hemos logrado hacer coincidir el ADN en ese ojo con la evidencia de sangre tomada de la chaqueta de la mujer que se enfrentó a Akame ".

Homura pareció darse la vuelta cuando dijo: "Si lo que dices es verdad. Tendremos que actuar rápidamente y eliminar a Danzou antes de que se sepa de su traición ... "

" No ", dijo Tsunade con firmeza," No voy a matar a Danzou como un criminal mientras deje intacta su reputación. Será llevado ante la justicia para responder por sus crímenes.

"No puedes hablar en serio", dijo Homura agitado, "Piensa en cómo reaccionarán nuestros enemigos al enterarse de que hay semillas de rebelión que podrían explotar. Solo los envalentonaría más ".

"Entonces tendremos que estar más atentos", dijo Tsunade de pie, "Prefiero enfrentarme a enemigos externos que a los que envalentonaríamos en la aldea si se enteran de que en lugar de enfrentar la verdad de sus crímenes, cubrimos su suciedad. secretos con mentiras mientras les permite mantener su reputación ".

"Muy bien", admitió Homura aunque de mala gana, "deberíamos hacer los preparativos necesarios".

"No entiendes la razón de esta reunión, el élder Homura", dijo Tsunade dirigiéndose hacia la salida de su oficina, "Esto fue simplemente una formalidad de informarte sobre lo que va a pasar. Los preparativos ya están completos, mi shinobi simplemente está esperando mi orden.

Danzou no lo mostró externamente, pero estaba comenzando a sentir las primeras etapas de preocupación arrastrándose sobre él. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que activó a Rin y aunque podría ser simplemente que el títere en el que se había convertido estaba siendo cautelosa. El hecho de que sus fuentes no hubieran escuchado nada sobre su destino comenzaba a comerle, especialmente porque esas mismas fuentes le habían alertado sobre la deserción masiva que creía que era Joseki activando más agentes para detener a Rin. Que tampoco se había hecho nada de su destino era otra señal de que tal vez su plan había fallado.

Por supuesto, podría ser simplemente que los agentes de Joseki habían eliminado a Rin y luego desaparecieron, ya que probablemente estarían al tanto de sus carreras cuando Kumo-nin hubiera terminado. Pero por la aparente falta de preocupación de Kumo por que seis de sus shinobi se volvieran deshonestos, sus instintos le decían que estaba sucediendo algo más. Algo de lo que todavía estaba al tanto también.

La única concesión que había hecho a su creciente inquietud se encontraba arrodillado frente a él cuando había puesto en alerta a sus fuerzas de raíz y había llamado a su consejo interno ante él. El consejo interno estaba compuesto por varios de sus mejores agentes de raíz. Y aunque la independencia era algo mal visto en Root, incluso Danzou reconoció que, a menos que a veces se fomentara en ciertos individuos, podría verse sorprendido por la astucia de un oponente al rodearse únicamente de peones irreflexivos. Los hombres y mujeres arrodillados ante él fueron sus piezas de mayor rango en el juego que libró contra sus oponentes. Después de consultar a sus lugartenientes para conocer sus opiniones sobre la falta de respuesta de Kumo, Danzou probablemente necesitaría contactar a su compañero en la sombra para ver si sus fuentes tenían alguna información de la que aún estuviera al tanto. Pero,

Flanqueando la silla en la que estaba sentado, como era habitual, eran sus guardaespaldas favoritos Towa y Komachi. En verdad, Danzou estaba considerando promocionar a Komachi en su círculo íntimo, ya que parecía que su propia lectura de lo que podía pasar al informarle a Joseki de su plan para Rin podría haber sido el correcto. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando un repentino sonido metálico sonó desde un tubo que residía en un rincón. Danzou lo miró preocupado, ya que estaba atado a una red de tubos que corría por todo Konoha y que permitía a sus agentes o aliados alcanzarlo sin ingresar a las instalaciones.

Moviéndose hacia el tubo, Towa siguió rápidamente la orden silenciosa y sacó una lata que le entregó a su maestro. Danzou activó el sello de sangre para abrirlo y sacó una pequeña nota. Lo que leyó le hizo ponerse de pie cuando gritó: "Prepárese para Omega a prueba de fallas".

Komachi no tenía idea de qué era Failsafe Omega mientras seguía a Danzou. Al parecer, sus lugartenientes lo hicieron, ya que rápidamente se movieron para seguir sus órdenes. Tanto Towa como ella se unieron a Fuu Yamanaka y Torune Aburame. Ella sabía que entre Root los dos hombres eran únicos ya que eran miembros muy respetados de dos clanes principales de la Villa. Aunque no le había prestado mucha atención antes de convertirse en la amante de Naruto, se propuso aprender todo lo que pudiera sobre cómo Root podría estar operando en la aldea. Una de esas formas que había descubierto, había sido que Torune Aburame se había estado posicionando para convertirse en el próximo jefe de su clan. Tenía pocas dudas de que eso hubiera significado que la cabeza actual hubiera sido eliminada de alguna manera.

Obtuvo una idea de lo que era Failsafe Omega cuando Danzou entró en un pasillo que parecía ser un callejón sin salida. Luego presionó un botón oculto que hizo que se abrieran tres puertas. En declaraciones a los miembros de su Círculo Interno, dijo: "No se permitan ser vistos. Ustedes dos son el futuro de Root; queda inactivo hasta que sea hora de que las Raíces que nutren las hojas se reúnan una vez más. Lo sabrás cuando sea hora.

Fu la sorprendió al preguntarle: "¿Y usted, señor?"

"Mi tiempo ha terminado", dijo Danzou, "Sin embargo; No puedo permitir que me encuentren aquí y me capturen. Mientras viva, dirigen sus miradas fuera del pueblo. Dándoles a los dos tiempo para atrincherarse en la estructura de poder de Konoha.

Sus hombres asintieron antes de entrar en sus respectivos túneles que sellaron perfectamente detrás de ellos. Dirigiéndose a sus guardaespaldas, dijo: "¡Sígueme!"

Ambos guardaespaldas asintieron sin decir nada mientras seguían a Danzou al oscuro túnel. Aunque Komachi lo hizo mientras se preguntaba cómo era que Danzou había sido informado de que la soga se cerraba alrededor de su cuello.

Ino abrazó sus hombros cuando una nube de polvo brotó del distrito de Uchiha. Una parte de ella se sintió enojada por haberse quedado fuera de la fuerza que había sido enviada para arrestar a Danzou, incluso cuando se hizo evidente que las cosas probablemente no iban según lo planeado. Pero ignoró esa ira para concentrarse en la razón de su aparente escalofrío debido a la preocupación que sentía por un hombre que sabía que era parte de ella.

Sus emociones le preocupaban especialmente porque él la había visitado justo antes de que aparentemente necesitara unirse al grupo encargado de llevar a Danzou ante la justicia. Ella había estado en el invernadero regando las flores de su tienda. Ella se había detenido pero no se había vuelto para mirarlo cuando se había teletransportado detrás de ella. Ella trató de querer que se fuera, pero en lugar de eso él le dijo: "Ino, sé que estás enojado conmigo por ser demasiado imprudente". No puedo discutir contigo que lo soy, ya que estoy seguro de que ya has oído lo que sucedió en Kumo ".

Se interrumpió tal vez esperando algún tipo de respuesta, pero Ino permaneció en silencio, aunque su agarre en la lata de agua que estaba usando se volvió casi doloroso. La razón de su silencio fue porque había escuchado los detalles de Sakura. Pero, cuando había tratado de hacer que su amiga viera su punto de vista, Sakura simplemente había dejado de lado sus preocupaciones ya que él había salido bien gracias a que Rin había roto su programación. Ino se había enojado mucho por eso mientras intentaba señalar que si Rin no lo hubiera hecho, sería un cadáver sin vida flotando río abajo. Aún así no había hecho nada bueno ya que Sakura simplemente respondió: "Ino, él es el hombre del que me enamoré".

Al escuchar una excusa similar a la que tenía de Tsunade molestó a Ino, quien había dejado la clase de medicina a la que asistían temprano. Casi esperaba que Naruto le diera un conjunto similar de explicaciones de por qué se negó a dejar de tomar riesgos innecesarios. Pero ella no podía aceptar eso, a pesar de que sabía que su propio razonamiento sonaría a sangre fría. Como para ella, Naruto casi tira todo por la borda para salvar a una kunoichi que toda la aldea ya creía que estaba muerta era completamente innecesaria cuando se compara con todo el dolor y la angustia que causaría su propia muerte. En lugar de jugar a ser héroe, podría haber usado a Mabui para informar al Raikage del complot y dejar que las propias fuerzas del Raikage se ocuparan de él. Por supuesto, aceptó que en ese escenario, Rin probablemente no sobreviva, pero cuando se compara con el de Naruto.

Estaba preparada para continuar ignorándolo o para discutir nuevamente con él en base a lo que dijo. Sin embargo, todos sus argumentos mentales fueron barridos cuando dijo: "Siento entrometerme, solo pensé que había pasado un tiempo desde que te dije que ... te amo. Solo quería decirlo en persona ".

Él desapareció antes de que ella pudiera girar. Ella miró el lugar donde él había estado parado antes de susurrar: "Yo también te amo".

"Estamos experimentando una fuerte resistencia del sector D4", dijo una voz desde la radio principal donde Tsunade estaba escuchando el ataque desde un departamento con vista al distrito de Uchiha y la residencia Danzou.

Yuugao maldijo mientras colocaba una pieza de madera marcada con el escuadrón que había informado en número de unidad. Tsunade miró por encima del mapa que Hinata había pasado las últimas dos semanas preparándose mientras usaba su Byakugan hasta el punto de agotamiento. La dificultad había surgido de los túneles llenos de reliquias de la Tercera Gran Guerra Shinobi. Iwa, una fuerza que también favorecía la excavación de túneles, había desarrollado sellos para esconderlos del Byakugan. Lo hicieron proyectando sombras que dificultaban que la línea de sangre Hyuuga distinguiera los túneles del resto del terreno. Se podría hacer una vez que un Hyuuga supiera qué buscar, pero aún así significaba que un mapa creado de esa manera podría llenarse con imágenes falsas, lo que lo hacía menos que preciso. Sin embargo, Afortunadamente para las fuerzas de Konoha, había un elemento secundario al sello que arrojaría una luz brillante con la esperanza de cegar a cualquier Hyuuga usando sus líneas de sangre y ocultar aún más al shinobi que se movía en los túneles. Cuando se activó la función secundaria, le permitió a Hiashi verificar cuál de los túneles que Hinata había dibujado eran precisos.

Tsunade se sintió complacido cuando la cabeza de Hyuuga comentó sobre cuán preciso había sido el mapa de su hija. Tsunade, naturalmente, no se había sorprendido en lo más mínimo, consciente de que Hinata nunca proporcionaría algo en lo que no estuviera cien por ciento segura ya que uno de los shinobi que luchaban en los túneles habría sido su amante compartido.

Mirando por encima del mapa y viendo que sus fuerzas estaban siendo retenidas en cada cruce, golpeó su puño sobre la mesa y dijo: "¡Alguien le avisó a ese bastardo!"

"Lady Tsunade, no tienes prueba de eso. ¿No estás de acuerdo en que sería mejor mantener esa especulación ociosa?

Ella fulminó con la mirada a Inoichi Yamanaka, pero Shikaku le salvó de rasgarle la cabeza a Yamanaka, quien dijo: "Es una hipótesis razonable. No estamos experimentando la resistencia de un oponente tomado por sorpresa ".

"Quizás, fue uno de los shinobi que reuniste en secreto", suministró Homura.

Tsunade estaba a punto de decirle al anciano lo que pensaba de su sugerencia, pero Koharu intervino diplomáticamente para decirle: "Una posibilidad razonable. Creo que todos podemos estar de acuerdo en que en este momento no es el momento de discutir entre nosotros, sino centrar nuestros pensamientos en proporcionar a nuestros hombres y mujeres que luchan con las estrategias que necesitan para romper las defensas de Danzou ".

Un gran estruendo comenzó a sacudir el edificio, seguido de una gran explosión de polvo que surgió de una de las entradas del túnel. Tsunade, al igual que varios de sus compañeros miembros del harén en la sala, sintió que sus corazones se apretaban cuando la voz de Sakura salió de la radio, "Naruto ... Naruto ... Kakashi-sensei".

Tsunade cerró los ojos y pudo sentir que su amante estaba viva, así que dijo: "¡Sakura, repórtate!"

Escuchar a Tsunade sonar tan serio tuvo un efecto calmante sobre la kunoichi de cabello rosado, ya que probablemente confirmó que él también estaba bien. Al recuperar a su compositor, informó: "A ... Un miembro de Root intentó cargar nuestra posición. Kakashi-sensei lo sacó con un Lightning Cutter, pero tenía varias etiquetas explosivas en él. Naruto creó algunos clones y nos dejó libres ... pero el túnel se derrumbó ... No estoy seguro de Kak ... de su estado ".

Kakashi le dolía todo mientras se levantaba del suelo, y al mirar detrás de él vio que el túnel estaba bloqueado con escombros. Intentando ponerse en contacto con el campamento principal, solo recibió estática, por lo que supuse que la señal de radio estaba siendo bloqueada por toda la piedra y no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para conectarse a ninguno de los relés que las fuerzas de Tsunade estaban soltando para comunicarse con el Hokage.

Al repasar lo sucedido, recordó haber matado a los miembros de la Raíz que habían cargado la posición de su equipo. Al ver el humo que brotaba de la ropa del muerto, había gritado una advertencia solo para ver a Naruto crear una gran cantidad de clones que habían empujado al Konoha-nin fuera del corredor. Mientras tanto, también había producido un kunai familiar que le arrojó a su maestro antes de desaparecer en un destello rojo. Apareciendo junto a Kakashi, había atrapado al kunai antes de lanzarlo nuevamente. Luego pateó el cadáver de su maestro antes de que ambos desaparecieran cuando estalló la explosión. Sin embargo, habían quedado atrapados en la onda expansiva al reaparecer en el lado raíz del colapso.

Mirando por el pasillo, todo lo que encontró fue miembros de Root inconscientes o muertos, así que preguntó: "¿Ahora a dónde se escapó también?

Naruto apareció en una caverna subterránea cerca de un río después de Hiraishining a donde sintió que estaba Komachi. Después de salvar a Kakashi y tratar con los miembros de Root que habían estado presentes, se tomó un momento para confirmar que Sakura estaba bien a través de su marca de zorro solo para sentir que Komachi estaba aún más bajo tierra y luego pensó que los túneles se habían ido. Había creado otra fuerza de clones mezclando algunos de los clones K más resistentes para despejar los túneles circundantes. Al ver que Kakashi estaba empezando a agitarse, y probablemente le aconsejaría que no hiciera lo que había planeado, Hiraishined a Komachi para enfrentar al anciano directamente.

Naruto sintió una pequeña satisfacción al ver que la cara del anciano se torcía en una máscara de sorpresa. Sin embargo, sintió un poco de preocupación cuando se calmó rápidamente para decir: "El Hiraishin. Realmente te has convertido en el hijo de tu padre. ¿Pero dónde pusiste el sello?

Naruto no pudo evitar la rápida mirada que le dirigió a Komachi, incitando al anciano a decir: "Ah, has convertido uno de mis peones".

El Anbu a su lado reaccionó inmediatamente tirando de su tanto mientras el tatuaje en su brazo derecho resplandecía con un rojo intenso. Komachi paró con su propia espada, pero fue empujada fuera de sus pies cuando Towa expulsó la energía de su tatuaje a través de la hoja. Naruto se movió para interceptarla, pero fue golpeado por Danzou, quien dijo: "Déjalos en paz. Me imagino que Towa está bastante disgustado por saber que su compañero es un traidor. Déjalos resolver sus diferencias.

"Entonces realmente debería estar enojado contigo", dijo Naruto deslizándose hacia atrás por el golpe del anciano. "¿A cuántas personas has traicionado para avanzar en tus planes?"

"Los sacrificios necesarios para el bien mayor de la aldea", respondió Danzou. "Estoy seguro de que puedes estar de acuerdo".

La respuesta de Naruto murió en su lengua cuando de repente se sintió lleno de la sensación de que Danzou tenía razón. Estaba a punto de decir lo mismo cuando su madre gritó: "¡Ponte en contacto, Naruto!"

"Mamá", respondió Naruto cuando sintió que su chakra comenzaba a atravesarlo, "¿Qué está pasando?"

"No estoy seguro, pero se sintió como si estuviera tratando de lavarte el cerebro o algo así", respondió su madre cuando su chakra comenzó a eliminar el chakra que había estado tratando de poner a Naruto en un genjutsu.

El rubio sacudió la cabeza antes de sonreír a Danzou y dijo: "No estoy seguro de lo que trataste de tirar". Pero no va a funcionar ".

"Tch", gruñó Danzou mientras continuaba soltando el sello en su brazo derecho y estaba molesto porque el Jinchuriki parecía haber vencido al Kotoamatsukami que había intentado usar. Sospechando que el Bijuu que contenía el chico era el responsable, dijo sonando algo decepcionado: "Es lamentable, pero supongo que tendré que eliminarte entonces. Debería comprarle tiempo al pueblo para tratar con Akatsuki. También me dará el tiempo necesario para aprender a controlar el zorro yo mismo ".

Naruto estaba confundido en cuanto a lo que el anciano quería decir hasta que reveló su brazo derecho cuando el guantelete como sello con el que el anciano había estado jugando se cayó. Naruto miró en estado de shock cuando parecía que la cara de otro hombre residía en su hombro junto con el Sharingan incrustado en su brazo. "¿Qué demonios te has hecho?"

"Simplemente restauró alguna función en una extremidad sacrificada a la Hoja", respondió Danzou antes de exhalar varios proyectiles en forma de cuchilla hacia el joven.

Naruto los evitó ágilmente, antes de moverse para atacar al anciano. Se ahorró un momento para asegurarse de que Komachi se estaba defendiendo, y confiaba en que ella lo estaba, enfocándose directamente en Danzou. Sin embargo, el Anciano se dio cuenta y cuando bloqueó el puño de Naruto dijo: "Tu preocupación por ella es reveladora. ¿Cómo lograste ponerla en mi contra?

Naruto intentó conectarse con una patada de seguimiento, pero eso también fue bloqueado por el viejo guerrero. Danzou envolvió su brazo alrededor de la pierna del Jinchuriki y estaba a punto de bajar el codo sobre la rodilla de Naruto para romperla cuando aparecieron dos clones. Danzou se vio obligado a soltarlo cuando los clones comenzaron a trabajar juntos, pero nuevamente ganó ventaja al golpear a uno con una bala de aire que atravesó el centro del clon. Luego agarró el segundo por la cara con su brazo derecho y golpeó su cabeza contra el suelo haciendo que estallara en humo.

Naruto usó la cobertura de la desaparición de los clones para arrojar varios kunai, pero observó cómo eran golpeados en el aire por una ráfaga de viento que Danzou exhaló. "Las tácticas rudimentarias como ese chico no te llevarán muy lejos en este mundo". Naruto sonrió incluso cuando el anciano disparó otra bala de aire que le atravesó la frente. Cuando Naruto cayó hacia atrás, de repente estalló en humo también. "¡Qué!" Danzou dijo sorprendido cuando el kunai que había desviado de repente se convirtió en clones del rubio también. Rodeado por ellos debido a que dispersó a los kunai, no pudo evitarlos a todos mientras atacaban como un solo grupo. Recibió varios golpes antes de que todos lo patearan en el aire. Habiendo oído hablar de esta táctica de los rubios antes de pensar, "El verdadero atacará desde arriba. Recuperándose lo mejor que pudo en el aire, vio a Naruto descender hacia él, pero logró lanzar un kunai que atrapó al joven en la garganta. Tomó una sensación de satisfacción en la expresión de sorpresa que apareció en la cara del Jinchuriki antes de que también estallara en humo. "¿Entonces dónde?" Danzou pensó antes de que el dolor estallara en su espalda cuando Naruto fue arrojado al anciano por un clon de entre la manada.

Danzou gritó de dolor, antes de desaparecer cuando activó a Izangi. Al aparecer de nuevo en el suelo, dijo: "Ahora intentemos eso de nuevo", y luego se preparó mientras los clones lo cargaban.

Komachi evitó la ola roja que hizo la espada de Towa debido a la naturaleza única de su tatuaje. Respondiendo con varios senbon, no estaba demasiado sorprendida de que el hombre lograra evitarlos. Habiendo discutido con él innumerables veces, ella sabía muy bien qué esperar. Sin embargo, esta vez era consciente de que solo uno de ellos se alejaría de la pelea.

A Komachi no le sorprendió que su compañero aún no hablara. Habiendo sido condicionada de la misma manera, sabía que aquellos en Root no necesitaban entender por qué. A pesar de lo que había escuchado a Danzou decir que dudaba que Towa sintiera algo sobre su traición. El por qué y el cómo no eran importantes, solo que ella había sido identificada como traidora. Luchando contra él, podía entender por qué Danzou lo consideraría una fortaleza ya que Towa se centró únicamente en su eliminación.

A Komachi le resultaba difícil decir lo mismo, especialmente porque parecía que Danzou una vez más parecía haber ganado ventaja debido a su repentina capacidad para engañar a la muerte. Su atención se dividió cuando Naruto sufrió una herida desagradable de otra de las cuchillas de viento de Danzou. Towa aprovechó la oportunidad para golpear, retirando su mano derecha mientras cargaba. Al llegar a su compañero Root, empujó su brazo hacia adelante mientras un taladro rojo se manifestaba en el tatuaje.

Komachi logró retroceder en el tiempo para evitarlo, pero fue golpeado por varios shuriken que Towa lanzó con su otra mano. Ella no gritó de dolor, menos distrajo a Naruto en su propia lucha. Aterrizando en el suelo, cayó de rodillas debido a que una de las armas estaba enterrada en su muslo. Podía sentir que Towa pensó que la batalla pronto terminaría, pero se negó a darse por vencida mientras sacaba la espada. Poniéndose de pie, sostuvo su espada en la posición preparada para cumplir con la carga de su antiguo compañero.

Naruto había logrado conectarse con el Rasengan dos veces más desde que su pelea con Danzou había comenzado. Estaba preocupado por la propia lucha de Komachi, pero descubrió que la más mínima falta de atención probablemente le costaría la vida ya que el anciano era tan bueno. Poniendo su fe en la fuerza de su amante, se centró únicamente en Danzou.

Sospechaba que fuera de la primera vez que había golpeado a Rasengan, donde creía haber sorprendido genuinamente al Anciano. Sus otros dos éxitos fueron hacer que se volviera descuidado al creer que estaba sacando lo mejor del anciano, o desanimarlo porque parecía que el hombre era inmortal. En cualquier caso, sabía que estaría jugando en las manos del anciano.

Aún con su comprensión, no estaba ayudando a Naruto a idear una estrategia para derrotarlo. Sintió una pequeña duda de que podría vencer al anciano y comenzar a agarrarlo, pero fue desterrado cuando fue abrazado por una presencia fantasma. Luego escuchó el susurro de su madre cuando ella le preguntó: "¿Te importa si interrumpo un poco, cariño?"

Naruto no respondió, pero Kushina sintió que su hijo cedía el control cuando su chakra comenzó a rodearlo. Teniendo cuidado de no dejar pasar demasiado el sello rápidamente para no dañar a Naruto, asumió la postura que prefería. Podía decir que el cambio repentino confundió a Danzou, pero se aseguró de no hacer contacto visual mientras Kushina ponía en práctica sus años de entrenamiento con Mikoto.

Danzou de repente se encontró a la defensiva cuando los ataques del jinchuriki se hicieron más fuertes y más precisos. Podía entender la nueva fuerza como resultado de la capa de Bijuu que ahora lo cubría, que se estaba volviendo más gruesa y oscura ocultando al rubio detrás de él. Esperaba que tomara la forma de un zorro, pero en cambio se encontró frente a lo que parecía ser una figura de mujer.

Danzou se las arregló para disparar una bala de aire, pero observó con asombro cómo fue golpeado contra una pared. Sospechando que ahora estaba frente al Kyuubi, trató de ejercer cierto control sobre él usando las células del Primer Hokage y el Sharingan de Shisui. Por su investigación, sabía que experimentaría algo de la ira de Bijuu. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, aunque experimentó enojo, estaba vinculado a un afecto maternal hacia el joven que el chakra de Bijuu ahora estaba protegiendo. También sintió que había una buena cantidad de atracción también.

Para su mayor asombro, el Bijuu fácilmente rechazó su intento de controlarlo mientras le sonreía. Trozos de chakra blanco y oscuro aparecieron de la capa de chakra que se reunió en una pequeña bola que los Bijuu tragaron. Luego inhaló profundamente antes de exhalar una poderosa explosión de chakra que incineró al anciano. Reapareció ileso, lo que no duró mucho, ya que el Bijuu apareció frente a él y le abrió la garganta con sus garras alargadas. Apareciendo ileso en una ubicación diferente, vio que solo le quedaban tres ojos, por lo que necesitaba encontrar una forma de derrotar al Kyuubi en tres minutos, a menos que deseara experimentar una muerte final.

Komachi observó a su compañero en silencio confiando en que Lady Kushina no dejaría que su hijo sufriera daños. Ella estabilizó su respiración mientras se preparaba para desatar un jutsu que aún no había usado en nada más que entrenamiento. Sin embargo, dado que el entrenamiento había sido con Yuugao, dudaba que Towa pudiera contraatacar.

Estudiando a su oponente, ella esperó el momento en que él atacaría y mientras él cargaba contra ella hizo lo mismo. Sin embargo, antes de alcanzarlo, ella saltó. Como era de esperar, siguió sus movimientos, pero lo encontró difícil debido a las dos imágenes posteriores que aparecieron. Usando el jutsu Danza de la Luna Creciente, Yuugao le había enseñado. Towa perdió la noción de los dos clones que había creado en la imagen posterior de su salto. Alcanzaron al hombre que lo cortó en el estómago cuando Komachi aterrizó detrás de él.

Por primera vez desde que comenzó la pelea, habló preguntando "cómo" antes de colapsar.

"Crecí mi programación", respondió Komachi aunque dudaba que Towa lo hubiera escuchado. Girando para ayudar a Naruto, vio que Kushina parecía tener los asuntos en sus manos.

Danzou fue aplastado en la tierra después de ser enviado al aire cuando el Bijuu apareció sobre él. Aterrizó en el borde del cráter que su cuerpo había hecho mirándolo con sus brillantes ojos blancos. El último Sharingan cerró y no estaba dispuesto a perder el implantado en su ojo derecho, Danzou dijo: "Me rindo".

El Bijuu lo miró antes de que el chakra comenzara a disiparse revelando un Naruto ileso. Danzou logró ponerse de rodillas antes de decir: "Impresionante pensar que has logrado domar al Kyuubi hasta tal punto".

"No la domestiqué", respondió Naruto, "simplemente hemos llegado a un acuerdo".

"¿Su?" Danzou dijo confundido, "Ah, tal vez eso explicaría el ..."

El pie de Naruto arremetió atrapando al Viejo en la cara. Danzou estaba confundido por los gritos del joven: "Oye, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

Sospechaba que Bijuu no había querido que revelara la atracción que sentía hacia su anfitrión. Pero al ver su apertura abrirse paso cuando un kunai apareció de la manga izquierda de su camisa. Naruto se concentró en él cuando Komachi gritó una advertencia, pero Danzou sabía que era demasiado tarde para el jinchuriki mientras gritaba: "Este es el problema con tu forma de pensar y la de Hiruzen. Eres demasiado rápido para apartar la mirada de tus enemigos creyendo que son tan nobles como tú.

Sin embargo, antes de alcanzar su objetivo, escuchó el sonido de un chirrido cuando una mano le atravesó la espalda para que apareciera en su pecho. Cuando su vida pasó ante sus ojos, Danzou escuchó a Kakashi cuando dijo: "Es por eso que hay quienes se esconden en las sombras para protegerlos. Es una pena que hayas olvidado esto en tu ansia de sol que representa el Hokage.

Danzou miró a Kakashi antes de responder débilmente: "Eso es porque lo encontrarás incluso cuando desterres a un enemigo de las sombras. Más parecen ocupar su lugar ".

Frente a Naruto, Danzou consideró activar el jutsu de sellado para llevarse a sus enemigos con él en la muerte. Sin embargo, su mirada se posó en Komachi cuando ella abrazó al joven en un abrazo de amante que él devolvió. Aunque sorprendido, decidió permitirle al joven la victoria y dijo: "Naruto, este día es tuyo, pero no creas que has visto lo último de Root. Estaremos atentos a la menor señal de debilidad de su parte para afirmar nuestro lugar en el sol ".

"No tiene por qué ser así", dijo Naruto con tristeza. "Hay mucho espacio para todos debajo".

"Niño ingenuo", dijo Danzou con una pequeña sonrisa, "Te daré un regalo. Toma el Sharingan en mi ojo derecho. Con él incluso podrías hacer que Sasuke regrese a la aldea. Danzou sonrió mientras su vida se desvanecía ya que, aunque era un regalo, también podría considerarse una maldición, ya que obligaría a Sasuke a obedecer la directiva dada en contra de sus verdaderos deseos. Se preguntó brevemente si Naruto lo usaría o se negaría a verlo como la forma más oscura de manipulación que era. "Supongo que lo que elija decidirá cuál de nosotros tenía razón. Eh Hiruzen, ¿qué te parece?

Kakashi liberó su brazo del pecho de Danzou mientras Komachi besaba a su amante. Ella se alejó y dijo: "Me tengo que ir. Quienquiera que haya avisado a Danzou todavía está ahí afuera y probablemente vendrá a buscarme para saber qué sucedió ".

El Konoha Jounin no se sorprendió cuando Naruto aceptó sus palabras de amante al pie de la letra. Sin embargo, cuando ella lo pasó, él colocó su mano sobre su hombro para decirle: "Solo espera un momento. Los dos sabemos que te vas a morir.

Komachi se puso rígido, lo que Naruto notó haciendo que preguntara: "¿Qué quiere decir Komachi?"

El kunoichi se negó a hablar, lo que provocó que Kakashi dijera: "Tres miembros de la raíz entraron en este túnel. Sin embargo, solo uno se va con usted y yo saliendo ilesos. Quienquiera que esté trabajando con Danzou tendrá muchas preguntas y no se sentirá demasiado inclinado a aceptar su palabra ".

"Tienes que dejarme ir", dijo Komachi frente a su amante, "si incluso en un solo porcentaje aumenta nuestras posibilidades de asegurarnos de eliminar completamente Root, debemos tomarlo". Sé que es imprudente, pero ¿no es eso lo que está en el centro de tu desacuerdo con Ino? No puede ser solo usted quien asume todos los riesgos ".

Naruto estaba desgarrado por no poder despedir a su amante sabiendo lo que ella podría enfrentar. Sin embargo, Kakashi dijo: "Bueno, para mitigar algunos de esos riesgos, solo tenemos que encontrar una manera de asegurarnos de que Root esté inclinado a creerla. ¿Me entiendes, Komachi?

La raíz Anbu sí lo hizo y no se sorprendió de que su amante los mirara confundida. Tirando de su espada, cortó el pecho de Kakashi antes de quitarse la máscara. Naruto cayó al suelo cuando atrapó a su maestra mientras retrocedía. El jinchuriki la miró sorprendido mientras arrojaba su máscara sobre Kakashi. Ella giró hacia el túnel por el que Danzou los había estado conduciendo.

"Komachi", gritó después de ella en la oscuridad.

"Déjala hacer esto", susurró Kakashi débilmente, "es la mejor manera para que ella te proteja de las sombras". Naruto asintió con la cabeza, pero a medida que el dolor de su herida empeoraba, Kakashi dijo: "No voy a evitar que me consigas un médico".

Afortunadamente para Kakashi ya que Naruto lo había recogido de una manera no muy amable, uno de los escuadrones de Konoha, después de haber recibido ayuda de los clones que Naruto había desplegado, tropezó con la entrada a los túneles que Kakashi había expuesto en su búsqueda de su estudiante. Por lo tanto, pudieron estabilizar al jounin antes de que su alumno pudiera matarlo por el dolor que había estado sintiendo.

Presente:

el recuerdo de Tsunade terminó al encontrarse en el campo de entrenamiento donde la aspirante a Sannin había realizado la prueba de la campana. Se maldijo por su debilidad, ya que se había acobardado incapaz de enfrentarse al hombre que amaba y ver que sus ojos perdían el brillo eterno aunque fuera por un momento. Consideró esperar hasta la mañana para que el invitado que había encontrado esperando en su casa le dijera a Naruto las noticias que había entregado.

De repente deseó haber ido simplemente a la Guarida en lugar de dirigirse al lugar que figuraba oficialmente como su hogar, pero nunca pudo serlo, ya que el hombre que amaba no residía allí. Sin embargo, había querido ducharse antes de ponerse algo sexy, ya que planeaba recordarle a Naruto que, aunque Kakashi había resultado herido, aún habían ganado una gran victoria.

Sin embargo, la decisión de cuándo Naruto se enteraría de la noticia de que su invitada no invitada había entregado fue tomada de sus manos cuando entró en el campo de entrenamiento detrás de ella. Ella se volvió para mirarlo y él le preguntó: "Tsunade, ¿qué es?"

Incapaz de contener su pena por más tiempo, ella dijo: "Jiraiya está muerta".

La expresión de sorpresa y dolor que apareció en su rostro hizo que su propio dolor creciera exponencialmente. Pero ella lo miró orgullosa y con el corazón roto cuando él trató de apartarlo por su bien mientras le abría los brazos. Ella voló hacia su abrazo mientras él intentaba consolarla mientras ella vacíaba sus lágrimas en su pecho, pero no se sorprendió demasiado cuando sintió que sus lágrimas comenzaban a caer sobre su cabeza.

La abrazó con fuerza durante varios minutos antes de preguntar: "¿Cómo?"

Tsunade respondió simplemente, "Dolor", antes de contarle a Naruto todo lo que Fukasaku le había contado sobre la última batalla del Sapo Sannin.

Capítulo siguiente: Conozca el dolor

Nota del autor: Primero déjenme agradecer a aquellos que se toman el tiempo de revisar. Además, lamento el cliffhanger, ya que originalmente planeé incluir la confrontación de Jiraiya con Pain en este capítulo. Pero como ya se estaba volviendo bastante largo, sentí que sería mejor agregarlo al siguiente. Así que hasta la próxima, ten cuidado, Sinceramente el sabio de limón.

]


	38. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 38

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío. Además, esta historia es una ficción de limón, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan. Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora. Gracias.

Capítulo 38: Conozca el dolor: Parte I '

Retomando del capítulo anterior:

"¿Cómo?" Naruto susurró aún en estado de shock, incapaz de creer que su maestro había sido sacado del mundo.

La respuesta de su amante de "Dolor" lo desgarró, ya que inmediatamente sintió un sentimiento de culpa y responsabilidad por la muerte de Jiraiya, ya que había sido su idea informar al Sapo Sannin que el supuesto líder de Akatsuki había sido su alumno. Miró a la mujer que le estaba abrazando, que estaba llorando en su pecho, y supo que ella debía estar sintiendo la misma mezcla de emociones que ella también había querido informarle. Ella comenzó a desdibujarse cuando las lágrimas que estaba tratando de reprimir por su bien lo dominaron rápidamente. Incapaz de contenerlos más, los dejó caer cuando Tsunade le hizo saber los detalles de cómo su maestro había llegado a su fin.

Último día de

Jiraiya : Jiraiya estaba sentada al borde de lo que se había convertido en su lado de la cama en el lugar que había estado usando durante las últimas semanas. Estaba mirando por la ventana de la habitación del apartamento en el que se alojaba mientras observaba la Torre de Dios, que era lo que los lugareños llamaban la base de operaciones de Nagato.

Sintió que el otro ocupante de la cama comenzaba a agitarse mientras ella decía con gesto hosco: "Mmmmm, regrese a la cama, Maestro Jiraiya". El sapo Sannin se rió entre dientes mientras miraba por encima del hombro a la mujer desnuda de cuerpo completo cuyo departamento había estado compartiendo durante las últimas semanas. Ella rodó sobre su espalda para que sus pies estuvieran apuntando hacia él para poder empujar su hombro con el pie. Jiraiya extendió la mano para agarrar el pie y comenzó a masajearlo, haciendo que Tezuna se arrullara apreciativamente. Ella siguió su mirada y le hizo decir: "Parece que va a llover hoy".

A pesar de que no había una nube en el cielo, Jiraiya gruñó afirmativamente. Su rostro se puso dolorido cuando apartó el pie y se puso de rodillas y dijo: "Hoy vas a enfrentar a Dios, ¿no?"

El Sapo Sannin volvió a mirar a la hermosa mujer que había conocido en uno de los clubes masculinos de entretenimiento de Rain Village cuando se había infiltrado en la aldea. Se permitió recordar cómo se había convertido en el amante de la mujer y pensó en que, aunque Konan no había proporcionado mucha información sobre Nagato, ya que Jiraiya pensó que si bien apoyaba a Naruto, no podía traicionar a su camarada con quien compartía tanto. sufrimiento. Sin embargo, había proporcionado la información clave de que a veces la lluvia que caía tan a menudo en el país era en realidad Nagato usando un jutsu para localizar infiltrados en su base de operaciones. Por lo tanto, Jiraiya había podido colarse sin ser detectado en un intento de obtener más información sobre su inevitable confrontación con su antiguo aprendiz.

Sin embargo, solo había estado en la aldea unas pocas horas cuando había necesitado encontrar un lugar para descansar mientras las nubes comenzaban a oscurecerse, lo que indicaba un aguacero. Había elegido rápidamente el club de azafatas más cercano con el que se había topado. Tezuna había estado trabajando allí, aunque había estado entreteniendo a alguien más cuando él llegó. Había seleccionado rápidamente a un par de mujeres más jóvenes y procedió a presentar el espectáculo de ser un cliente en busca de un buen momento. Sin embargo, varias horas después, el ambiente jovial se había roto cuando el esposo de Tezuna había irrumpido en el club con olor a alcohol. El esposo, cuyo nombre era Ryusui, había causado una escena bastante espectacular después de perseguir al hombre que su esposa había estado entreteniendo. Comenzó a ponerse un poco demasiado fresco poco después cuando comenzó a acariciar su pecho mientras actuaba como un pez gordo.

Jiraiya había tratado de ignorar al hombre ya que no quería causar una conmoción. De acuerdo, se sabía que él mismo se ponía demasiado fresco a veces, pero la forma en que Ryusui se comportó como el Sannin podía decir que esto era algo bastante común. El Sannin también fue una de las personas que solía exigir que las personas se comportaran en los clubes. Pensaba que aunque el trabajo de varias azafatas era ser coqueta, eso no significaba que fueran prostitutas. También sabía que esto era algo que los propietarios más destacados de tales clubes tendían a creer también. Es cierto que algunas de las mujeres de espíritu más libre se permitirían agruparse siempre que se agregara a sus consejos, pero tendió a ser algo que se hizo sutilmente menos que los otros clientes tuvieran una idea equivocada.

Había podido decir que la pequeña anciana propietaria del club estaba cada vez más molesta por los genin debido a la mirada de disculpa que Tezuna había estado dirigiendo hacia su jefe. Sin embargo, todo cambió cuando Tezuna intentó dirigir a su esposo hacia la salida. Ryusui intentó protestar borracha al principio, pero cuando la mujer rubia le dijo: "Ryusui, te veré en casa. Estoy trabajando ahora mismo ", rápidamente se puso beligerante.

"Qué, mi dinero no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti", dijo el shinobi Ame belicosamente. "Prefieres prostituirte con algunos extraños que con el hombre que pone comida en tu mesa".

"¿Qué dinero sería eso?" Tezuna respondió amargamente: "Estoy trabajando un doble hoy porque perdiste nuestro juego de alquiler. Sin embargo, de alguna manera aún te sobra dinero para presentarte aquí borracho.

"¿Por qué, pequeña perra?", Dijo Ryusui, "Quiero que sepas que hoy hice un gran puntaje al entregar otro cadáver a la Torre de Dios. Estaba planeando comprarte algo agradable con eso.

"Prefiero que tengamos el dinero del alquiler para tener un lugar donde quedarnos a fin de mes", dijo Tezuna. "Ahora, por favor, vete antes de que me despidan y perdamos nuestra única fuente real de ingresos".

Ryusui espetó golpeando a su esposa y la envió al piso. Elevándose sobre ella mientras sostenía una mano sobre su mejilla magullada, él gritó: "Ahí tienes otra vez. No puedes evitar mencionar cómo ganas más dinero que yo porque soy un genin. Te diré que tomo muchas misiones peligrosas.

Tezuna miró a su esposo con los ojos llorosos, pero todavía se mostraba desafiante mientras respondía: "Eres un ladrón de tumbas glorificado. Lo más cerca que estás del peligro es cuando llegas al campo de batalla y necesitas ahuyentar a los otros carroñeros.

El genin de Rain parecía que estaba a punto de golpear a la mujer propensa nuevamente, pero antes de que pudiera, Jiraiya lo agarró por la nuca. Levantando al hombre en el aire con una mano, dijo: "Hablemos usted y yo sobre la etiqueta apropiada del club, ¿de acuerdo?"

Arrojó al hombre hacia una puerta giratoria que conducía a la parte de atrás antes de seguirlo. Cuando entró en la habitación, el genin se había vuelto a poner de pie y sacó un kunai. "Ocúpate de tus propios asuntos, viejo", dijo Ryusui antes de intentar apuñalar al Sannin.

Jiraiya giró fácilmente fuera del camino del ataque del genin aficionado antes de golpearlo con un revés de la misma manera que lo hizo con su esposa. Ryusui golpeó el suelo con fuerza mientras su kunai se deslizaba lejos de él. El genin lo buscó y rápidamente trepó por el piso hacia él cuando lo vio acostado contra un bote de basura en la habitación de atrás. Justo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, Jiraiya puso su pie sobre la mano del hombre. Escuchó un crujido satisfactorio cuando clavó su geta en la mano rota del genin.

"Ahh, joder! Bájate bastardo, "gritó Ryusui capaz de sentir sus huesos rotos rechinando uno contra el otro.

Jiraiya se agachó sobre sus cuartos traseros asegurándose de mantener la presión sobre la mano rota. Mirando fijamente a los genin, dijo enojado: "No hay nada que odie más que cuando un hombre golpea a su mujer para sentirse menos perdedor". Se mordió el pulgar y luego convocó a un pequeño sapo verde. Antes de que Ryusui pudiera decir algo, la lengua del sapo salió disparada y atrajo al genin. La boca del sapo se ensanchó de forma anormal al tragarse el genin entero. Volvió a mirar a Jiraiya, probablemente esperando que le ordenara a Konoha entregar al hombre para interrogarlo. Sin embargo, el Sannin negó con la cabeza ya que no quería que nadie supiera que estaba en Ame, especialmente aquellos que podrían adivinar cuáles eran sus intenciones. El sapo asintió con la cabeza en comprensión antes de desaparecer.

Jiraiya se dirigió de nuevo al frente del club mientras procesaba por qué Nagato estaba recolectando cadáveres. A pesar de no gustarle las implicaciones cuando llegó al frente, volvió a actuar de manera relajada después de decirles a todos que había perseguido al genin. Para devolver el bar a su ambiente animado, había ordenado una ronda de bebidas para todos, antes de regresar a las dos azafatas que había seleccionado, que se entusiasmó con lo varonil que había aparecido. Apartándose de sus cumplidos, volvió a buscarlos sutilmente para obtener la información que habían obtenido de sus otros clientes.

Notó que Tezuna lo miraba por un momento, pero luego un nuevo cliente la seleccionó, por lo que sonrió alegremente mientras saludaba al hombre. Varias horas después, la lluvia parecía que iba a terminar. Tezuna habiendo agotado rápidamente a varios clientes de su efectivo se acercó a su stand y les preguntó a las dos chicas que entretenían a los Sannin si les importaría si ella se hacía cargo. Las dos chicas sintieron el deseo de la mujer un poco mayor de hablar con el hombre que la había defendido y encontraron difícil mantenerse al día con la enérgica Jiraiya rápidamente de acuerdo.

Tezuna se sentó a su lado y le sirvió un trago de la botella que le había traído. Jiraiya tomó un sorbo y se sorprendió de que fuera una de las mejores marcas que ofrecía el club. Aunque era más que capaz de permitirse las cosas buenas, Jiraiya tendía a ceñirse a las marcas más baratas y menos potentes para mantener la apariencia de ser un individuo despreocupado sin ser completamente golpeado. "Gracias", dijo el sabio sapo, "aunque es un poco caro para mí".

Tezuna sonrió gentilmente y respondió: "Está en la casa. Gracias por intervenir antes. Cuando Ryusui se pone así, puede ser bastante ...

Jiraiya notó que las manos de la mujer comenzaron a temblar mientras se apagaba, así que imaginó que Tezuna se había encontrado en una situación similar antes sin alguien allí para ayudarla. Quería decirle a la mujer que no debía preocuparse de que volviera a suceder. Pero sintió que hacerlo puede comprometer su misión. "Estoy seguro de que reconocerá el error de sus formas después de que tenga la oportunidad de calmarse. Gracias por la bebida, pero probablemente debería irme ".

Jiraiya se preparó para irse ya que la lluvia había dejado de caer. Sin embargo, solo dio un paso antes de que Tezuna dijera: "¿Tienes un lugar para quedarte?" Jiraiya se giró para mirar por encima de su hombro sintiéndose ligeramente nervioso mientras se preguntaba si la mujer era una kunoichi enemiga. Había estado alrededor el tiempo suficiente para saber que los kunoichi eran tan conscientes de cómo los hombres tendían a tener los labios sueltos cuando estaban rodeados de alcohol y mujeres como él. Tampoco habría dejado pasar a un kunoichi por haber organizado el pequeño drama que había sucedido para descubrir un posible infiltrado en medio de ellos. Sin embargo, su ojo experto al detectar tales amenazas lo hizo confiar en que Tezuna no era una persona, ya que tenía una cierta suavidad en sus brazos y piernas que una kunoichi profesional carecería debido a muchas largas horas de entrenamiento. Sin embargo, la mujer demostró que tenía la habilidad de poder leer una situación que la mayoría de las mujeres en su línea particular de trabajo tenían cuando dijo, sintiendo la repentina actitud defensiva de Jiraiya: "La razón por la que pregunto es que todos los establecimientos de alquiler en el pueblo informan Recién llegados a la Torre de Dios. Simplemente tengo la sensación de que esperabas mantener un perfil bajo ".

"Gracias por la advertencia", respondió Jiraiya volviéndose para irse, "admito sentir cierta inquietud porque alguien sentiría la necesidad de informar sobre la llegada de un viajero simple como yo solo por alquilar una habitación por la noche . Que tengas una noche agradable.

"Estaría dispuesto a ofrecerte un lugar para quedarte", dijo Tezuna haciendo que el Sannin se detuviera nuevamente. Miró hacia un lado mientras Jiraiya la miraba de nuevo para esconder un ligero color de sus mejillas mientras continuaba: "A menudo a mi esposo le toma varios días calmarse. Me imagino cuánto más enojado estará considerando cómo lo maltrataste antes. ¿Tal vez estarías dispuesto a acompañarme a casa por un lugar donde descansar?

Jiraiya se mantuvo cauteloso, pero sin darse cuenta de que estaba entrando en una trampa respondió: "¿Cómo puede un hombre rechazar tal oferta?"

Tezuna le había sonreído brillantemente antes de dirigirse a la parte de atrás para recoger sus cosas. Jiraiya la había acompañado a los niveles inferiores de Rain Village, donde residía su departamento. Nada había sucedido entre ellos la primera noche cuando Jiraiya había dormido en un sofá cama. Pero al despertar había decidido agradecerle a su anfitrión preparándole el desayuno, que le había entregado en la cama. El rubio había quedado bastante satisfecho con el gesto, incluso comentando que era la primera vez que un hombre lo había hecho. Jiraiya también había admitido que era la primera vez que él hacía algo así.

Aunque se había acostado con una buena cantidad de mujeres, nunca había tenido que preocuparse por los aspectos más emocionales del sexo. Teniendo en cuenta que sus encuentros solían ser aventuras de una noche o simplemente una simple transacción comercial con las mujeres que trabajaban en los diversos burdeles que frecuentaba, nunca había habido una razón para quedarse después. A decir verdad, probablemente había pasado más tiempo por la mañana con Tezuna, una mujer con la que no había estado sexualmente, luego todas las mujeres con las que había dormido juntas.

Tampoco había pasado nada entre ellos durante los días que siguieron, aunque ella le había mostrado el pueblo cada vez que no llovía o no estaba en el trabajo. Como nunca había estado realmente en una relación comprometida, todavía había sentido que algo se desarrollaba entre ellos. Jiraiya comenzó a atribuirlo al hecho de que Tsunade, una vez más, había establecido su corazón en un hombre, en cierto sentido, lo había liberado para perseguir algo él mismo. Aunque le había dicho a Naruko que había llegado a creer que Tsunade nunca lo amaría como él la amaba. Había habido una esperanza de que ella lo hiciera. Esa esperanza se había convertido en una cadena que había atado a Jiraiya al Hokage de una manera que apenas comenzaba a comprender. Pero ahora que estaba enamorada de Naruto, entendió que una parte de él siempre había permanecido desapegada, por lo que en caso de que ella alguna vez volviera su afecto hacia él. No estaría obligado a otra persona en ese momento y posiblemente perdería su oportunidad.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, su atracción por Tezuna realmente no se debía a su parecido con su compañero Sannin. De hecho, lo atribuyó a lo diferentes que eran las dos mujeres. Aunque Tsunade podía ser cálida y sensual, solo tenía que salir con dos hombres para verla de esa manera. Para casi todos los demás, ella solía ser brusca, dominante y terca. Tezuna, por otro lado, era bastante acogedora y amable con todos, por lo que parecía ser una figura maternal para las mujeres más jóvenes con las que trabajaba en el club. También tendía a ser la razón por la que era la anfitriona más popular a pesar de acercarse a una edad en la que la mayoría de las mujeres tendían a comenzar a perder clientes a las chicas más jóvenes y más nuevas. Fue durante una cena que ambos disfrutaron juntos cuando se enteró de que Tezuna nunca había planeado seguir trabajando como anfitriona en este momento de su vida.

Esa cena le había recordado que técnicamente todavía era una mujer casada, a pesar de que probablemente nunca volvería a ver a su esposo una vez que Jiraiya enviara al hombre a Ibiki. Temiendo que se metiera demasiado y que perdiera su ventaja antes de su confrontación con Nagato, decidió terminar las cosas como solo él podía. Por lo tanto, más tarde, la noche siguiente, después de que ella había regresado, de su trabajo había planeado echarle un vistazo para que ella se enojara y lo echara. En retrospectiva, supuso que debería haberse dado cuenta de que estaba jugando en sus manos, cuando, desde su posición en el sofá donde había estado durmiendo, notó una leve grieta en la puerta del baño. Suponiendo que ese momento fue tan bueno como cualquiera, se arrastró hasta la puerta y se preparó para mirar antes de los fuegos artificiales.

Sintió que su deseo por la mujer aumentaba cuando ella se paró frente a su espejo después de lavarse la cara del maquillaje que llevaba. Casi se dio la vuelta cuando ella extendió la mano para desatar el nudo que sostenía las correas que cubrían sus senos con el traje de vaca que ella prefería. Sin embargo, después de deshacer el nudo, mantuvo los brazos en posición y demostró que, aunque no era una kunoichi, poseía las cualidades que la habrían hecho excelente al decir: "Es bastante grosero mirar a la mujer cuyo sofá has estado usando ". Sin embargo, a pesar de sus palabras, giró la puerta y dejó caer las correas de su atuendo para descubrir sus grandes montículos en sus ojos errantes. Antes de beber en su forma semidesnuda, Jiraiya notó que había inclinado uno de sus espejos para poder mirar discretamente la puerta rota. No procesó el pensamiento mucho más que eso cuando comenzó a grabar cada detalle en la memoria. Se dio cuenta vagamente de que la mujer se acercaba, pero no reaccionó hasta que la puerta se abrió por completo.

El movimiento repentino hizo que el Jiraiya legendario cayera sobre su trasero como un genin sobresaltado. Volviendo a ponerse de pie, dijo: "Mira Tezuna ... puedo explicarte".

Sin embargo, la anfitriona se cerró con Jiraiya y presionó su pecho contra el Sannin mientras acercaba su rostro a centímetros del suyo. Tenía los ojos medio cerrados mientras susurraba: "No hay nada que explicar. Lo siento ". Luego presionó sus labios contra los suyos y mientras besaba al hombre aturdido, levantó una de sus manos para colocarla contra su pecho. Jiraiya se detuvo solo un momento más antes de comenzar a acariciar a la teta y convertirse en un participante activo del beso.

Jiraiya se dejó ir mientras tomaba a la mujer de todas las maneras que sabía mientras ella correspondía en especie. Por la mañana, ambos yacían en el sofá cama, aunque se habían mudado de una habitación a otra durante sus horas de amor y sexo salvaje. Ella había estado acostada a su lado con la cabeza sobre su hombro cuando finalmente le preguntó: "Ryusui nunca volverá, ¿verdad?"

El Toad Sage tuvo dificultades para leer su estado emocional debido al tono sin emociones que había usado. Sin embargo, en lugar de tomarlo como un desafío, él creía que era simplemente ella diciendo un hecho. Aún así, no pudo evitar sonar un poco a la defensiva cuando le respondió: "No lo maté si eso es lo que estás preguntando". Pero dudo que vuelva a Rain pronto.

A pesar de todo lo que habían compartido, se sorprendió un poco cuando ella dijo: "Bien, tal vez entonces pueda seguir adelante con mi vida y seguir mis propios sueños". Ella siguió su declaración a horcajadas sobre el Sannin y después de enterrar una vez más su músculo de amor dentro de ella comenzó a complacer al hombre que sentía que finalmente la había liberado.

Jiraiya terminó su recuerdo de los eventos que lo llevaron a la cama de Tezuna y no le sorprendió que ella supiera su propósito en su pueblo, después de todo, decidió visitar clubes como aquel en el que trabajaba no solo por la compañía. Pero debido a que las mujeres eran mucho más observadoras, la mayoría les dio crédito. Las mujeres necesitaban estar en orden para asegurarse de que el viejo adagio de que los tontos y su dinero pronto se marcharon seguía siendo cierto. Las azafatas necesitaban saber qué buscaban sus diversos clientes para poder aprovechar el encanto. La mayoría de sus clientes solían olvidar su presencia, ya que solían dejar pasar información interesante frente a las azafatas. Para Jiraiya, venir a esos lugares era una forma de mezclar verdaderamente negocios con placer.

Respetando demasiado a la mujer como para mentirle sobre sus planes, él dijo: "Lo estoy".

La mujer rápidamente se arrojó contra su espalda cuando dijo: "Por favor, no lo hagas. Si significo algo para ti, no enfrentarás a Lord Pain.

Por un momento Jiraiya consideró ceder a la solicitud. Sin embargo, incapaz de abandonar lo que sentía era su deber como shinobi de Konoha y como maestro del hombre que ahora se consideraba un dios, se volvió para mirar a su amante y dijo: "Yo ... no puedo honrar esa solicitud. " Le dolió cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en los ojos del rubio, pero él explicó su razonamiento: "No son solo mis deberes para con mi casa lo que me hace imposible hacer lo que me pides". También es porque significas mucho para mí. Su amante estaba a punto de protestar cuando ella miró hacia otro lado, pero él ahuecó su barbilla para obligarla a mirar a los ojos mientras continuaba, "Naga ... El dolor se entromete en algo que no puede controlar y eventualmente atraerá toda la atención de Todo el mundo Shinobi. Si eso sucede, entonces la lluvia se reducirá a cenizas, sin importar cuán poderoso se haya vuelto.

"¿Pero por qué tienes que ser tú?"

Fue el turno de Jiraiya de mirar hacia otro lado mientras miraba la torre en la que se decía que Pain residía. Finalmente, después de un puñado de latidos, respondió: "Porque es mi deber como su sensei. Soy el que puede haber puesto en marcha los eventos de este desastre potencial. Como su maestro, es mi deber hacer que vea la razón o detenerlo ".

La mujer asintió mientras comenzaba a llorar en silencio. Jiraiya se levantó y comenzó a vestirse. Una vez que estuvo completamente vestido, dijo: "Tezuna, quiero que recojas tus cosas y te vayas de este lugar. Puedo sacarte sin ser detectado y en el peor de los casos ... quiero que estés a salvo. Si fallo, eventualmente descubrirán dónde me he estado quedando ".

Tezuna asintió mientras comenzaba a vestirse, al ver que no podía hablar con el hombre que había amado por su propio deber, ella dijo: "Debes saber que Lady Angel pagó al club donde visité . Ella dijo que estaba preocupada por la desaparición de Ryusui. Admití que un extraño lo había atropellado, pero no los había visto desde entonces. Todos me respaldaron, así que parecía haberme creído ".

Jiraiya quería preguntar por qué no había dicho nada antes, pero creía que él sabía la respuesta. Había tenido miedo de que acelerara el día en que él enfrentara a Pain. Dejando caer el asunto, dijo: "Gracias por cubrirme. Por favor, consigue tus cosas rápidamente; Te sacaré de la aldea antes de enfrentar a Pain. El sapo que invoco te llevará a donde quieras, incluso a Konoha. Te encontraré una vez que concluya mi negocio con Pain.

Tezuna asintió cuando comenzó a vestirse y siguió la solicitud de Jiraiya. Mirando por la ventana con renovado interés, pensó: "No, Konan simplemente no aceptaría tal declaración sin investigarla a fondo. Por lo tanto, he estado bajo tu observación todo este tiempo. Sonriendo con orgullo, agregó mentalmente: "Te has vuelto bastante hábil para mí al no haber detectado ningún signo de tu presencia. Sin embargo, algo me dice que no se va a quedar a un lado ". Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando Tezuna regresó con un puñado de posesiones metidas en un saco. "Esta bien vamos."

Se mudaron rápidamente a las partes más bajas del pueblo en silencio. Al llegar al borde del agua, convocó al mismo sapo en el que había guardado a Ryusui. Dirigiéndose a su amante, el Sabio del Sapo dijo: "Tezuna, estas últimas semanas han significado el mundo para mí. Te agradezco por llevarme a tu casa y espero corazón. Te encontraré una vez que haya derrotado a Pain.

Tezuna se acercó a Jiraiya y lo besó, vertiendo profundamente todos los sentimientos que tenía por él en una muestra de afecto. Cuando terminó, dio un paso atrás y parecía que quería decirle algo, pero al final decidió decir: "Voy a estar esperando".

Jiraiya asintió, antes de agregar, "Deberías saber que también he guardado a tu esposo en ese sapo. Después de que te deje, lo llevará a Konoha, donde lo interrogarán. Si tienes algo que quieras decirle, ahora sería el momento. Estará restringido, así que dile lo que sea que estés sintiendo. Luego asintió con la cabeza al sapo que inhalaba profundamente, empujando a la mujer hacia su boca y la otra dimensión que residía dentro de ella.

Jiraiya lo observó y luego saltó al agua. Levantó la vista para ver las nubes oscurecerse y dijo: "Gracias por permitirme despedirme". No necesitaba darse la vuelta para saber que Konan estaba parado detrás de él. Cuando la mujer no respondió, dijo: "Todavía parece el tipo fuerte y silencioso". No creo que pueda convencerte de que me dejes continuar.

"Lo siento, Sensei. Pero no puedo dejar que te enfrentes a Nagato ", respondió Konan mientras atacaba arrojando varios shuriken de papel. Jiraiya no esquivó mientras su cabello se expandía y lo envolvía. El shuriken de papel golpeó la masa de cabello enterrándose dentro de él. Una vez que los sellos incrustados ubicados en el papel comenzaron a liberar una nube de humo.

Konan observó cómo el cabello volvía a la normalidad para revelar una Jiraiya dormida. Ella se acercó con cautela, e inmediatamente se puso en guardia cuando él estalló en humo para revelar una muñeca grande. Ella giró justo cuando Jiraiya la estaba alcanzando y estalló en papel mientras él intentaba agarrarla por el cuello. Jiraiya saltó hacia atrás cuando unas cuantas hojas de papel se doblaron en shuriken que se lanzaron contra el sabio sapo que lo condujo hacia el agua.

Las sábanas que quedaban comenzaron a juntarse revelando a Konan que permaneció en el aire debido a las grandes alas de papel que se extendieron desde su espalda. Sosteniendo su mano sobre su cabeza apareció una gran lanza de papel que arrojó obligando a Jiraiya a retirarse hacia la orilla del agua. Siguió el ataque con un gran molino de viento de origami shuriken, pero se vio obligada a esquivar a su vez cuando fue incinerado por una gran bola de fuego que brotó de la boca de Jiraiya. Los dos combatientes se prepararon para atacarse una vez más sin darse cuenta de que estaban siendo observados.

El Camino Animal que Nagato había estado usando desde que Kakashi había dañado al otro cuando él y Konan habían recogido al anfitrión de las seis colas observando cómo su compañero de cabello azul luchaba contra el hombre que había enseñado ellos el arte de ser shinobi. A pesar de haber llegado a confiar en que el hombre enmascarado miraba la pelea cada vez más a medida que su fe en su amigo se había convertido en duda, sintió cierta molestia cuando Tobi dijo: "Ciertamente, ella está haciendo todo lo posible para evitarlo". Jiraiya Pensar que el espía que ella había mencionado era él.

Nagato, desde el último piso de su torre, obligó al cadáver animado a volverse hacia Tobi mientras decía: "Si quiere tener éxito contra personas como él, no puede retener nada".

"Ya veo", dijo Tobi pensativamente, aunque también sonaba divertido. "Entonces, ¿no sería prudente que vayamos en su ayuda?"

"Eso implicaría que estás admitiendo estar equivocado acerca de que su lealtad ya no es con Akatsuki", respondió Nagato alejándose de la pelea.

"Ciertamente te has convertido en Nagato de sangre fría", dijo Tobi mirando la pelea con mayor interés que antes, "Dejarla pelear con un monstruo como Jiraiya es un poco demasiado, ¿no crees?" Si no están unidos entre sí y ella pierde, entonces podemos descubrir que no era una espía. Pero dudo que sobreviva a la experiencia.

"Lo opuesto también suena cierto", respondió el cuerpo femenino que era el Camino Animal actual.

"Dudo que pueda vencer a Jiraiya", dijo Tobi con escepticismo.

"Eso no fue lo que quise decir", dijo Nagato a través de Animal Path antes de saltar.

"Interesante", dijo Tobi volviéndose para ver la pelea, contento de ver que Nagato se estaba moviendo más profundamente en la oscuridad debido a su manipulación contra Konan. Sonriendo detrás de su máscara, se dijo a sí mismo: "Ahora, si Sasuke resultara la mitad también".

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * A

Konan le resultaba difícil pensar y mucho menos respirar debido a lo hábil que era Jiraiya. Aunque él le había asestado varios golpes, ella aún no había logrado darle uno. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera reprenderse por su falta de progreso contra el Sannin, se vio obligada a rodar fuera de su camino cuando su cabello tomó la forma de una Boca de León y se estrelló contra la pared donde acababa de estar parada. Rápidamente se agachó y arrojó dos hojas de papel que se doblaron en grullas de origami que volaron hacia su sensei. Su cabello se retrajo justo cuando lo alcanzaron y explotó.

Konan trató de permanecer tranquilo e impasible ya que eso sería lo que Nagato esperaría. Aunque ella le había dicho que parecía que un espía se había escabullido en la aldea, lo había minimizado para que él la dejara manejar el asunto sola. Sin embargo, a pesar de que ella estaba secretamente complacida de que él todavía no apareciera, una parte de ella se preguntaba qué lo estaba reteniendo. A estas alturas, supuso que la noticia debía haberle llegado de que quienquiera que fuera el espía, le estaba dando una dura pelea a Konan. Aunque si Nagato se presentaba, se vería obligada a abandonar su estrategia de obligar al Toad Sage a salir de la aldea, ya que sabía que una vez que su maestro y su amigo se encontraran cara a cara, tendría que elegir un lado.

A pesar de haber tratado de permanecer vigilante mientras buscaba en la nube de polvo cualquier señal de que Jiraiya no hubiera sido atrapada en la explosión. Su falta de atención terminó costándola cuando fue golpeada por un volumen de petróleo que brotó de la nube. Incapaz de volver a su forma de papel, gimió de dolor cuando Jiraiya apareció del polvo y el humo para golpearla en el estómago con la punta de los dedos. Sintió que su chakra se sellaba mientras se estrellaba contra una pared. Deslizándose, sintió que su conciencia comenzaba a desvanecerse cuando su maestra comenzó a alejarse de ella. Incapaz de hablar o luchar contra el sello que la obligaba a cerrar los ojos y dormir, pensó: "Por favor, vuelve, Sensei. Incluso serías incapaz de vencer a Nagato.

Jiraiya continuó alejándose confiando en que el sello que colocó sobre Konan la mantendría fuera de su cabello hasta que su negocio con Nagato se resolviera. El cielo se abrió cuando comenzó a llover fuertemente, así que sin saber si era solo el clima típico de Ame o Pain buscándolo, Jiraiya comenzó a correr hacia la Torre de Dios. Al llegar a la base de la torre, se sorprendió de haberlo hecho sin molestias, pero al saltar la valla que rodeaba la propiedad se vio rodeado por Rain shinobi.

"Lo siento, ¿debería haber hecho una cita?" Jiraiya bromeó antes de irrumpir en las filas de shinobi que intentaron bloquear su camino.

Aplastando fácilmente la escasa resistencia, entró en la torre pero se sorprendió al no encontrar a nadie esperándolo en el vestíbulo. Mirando a su alrededor, no podía sentir ninguna emboscada oculta, así que respiró hondo antes de desatar otro chorro de aceite de su boca. Rociando las paredes y los pisos, hasta que todo estuvo cubierto, comenzó a moverse hacia el elevador. Presionando el botón, esperó a que se abrieran las puertas preparando su carta de triunfo. Tirando de una hoja de papel con un sello de almacenamiento que decía "fuego", la presionó contra el suelo y activó el sello de identificación de chakra que residía en la parte posterior y lo mantendría en su lugar.

Aunque el sello de almacenamiento no era del mismo tipo que el que había usado en Konan. Compartía una similitud en que permanecería activo hasta que lo soltara, o su corazón dejara de latir. Preparándose para la batalla, se preparó para encontrarse con su estudiante y fue llamado a su destino por el ding que señaló la llegada del ascensor. Al entrar, presionó el botón del último piso.

Cuando las puertas se abrieran nuevamente, admitiría sentirse un poco decepcionado debido a la falta de un comité de bienvenida. Al entrar en la habitación, su decepción dio paso a una sensación de inquietud, ya que parecía que recientemente se habían retirado varios equipos. Se agachó para examinar una conexión eléctrica y se preguntó qué había sido conectado. Pensando que no obtendría ninguna idea de mirar algunos cables, comenzó a moverse más profundamente en el edificio. Inspeccionó varias habitaciones por las que pasó, pero las encontró igual de vacías.

Al entrar en un amplio pasillo que terminaba en un par de puertas dobles, Jiraiya sospechaba que estaba llegando a la habitación que Hanzo había usado al saludar a sus visitantes cuando corrió con Rain. Al ponerse delante de las puertas, extendió la mano para abrirlas cuando escuchó una voz que decía al otro lado: "Empuje todopoderoso".

Jiraiya fue impulsado hacia atrás junto con las puertas que fueron arrancadas de sus goznes. El Sannin fue capaz de recuperarse y cayó de pie, pero al mirar al hombre que estaba parado en la puerta sintió que se le heló la sangre. "Cómo ..."

"Hola sensei".

Jiraiya no podía creer lo que veía, ya que delante de él estaba Hanzo de la Salamandra. Aunque, el viejo gobernante Ame llevaba su máscara de rebreather, Jiraiya podía ver lo que parecían ser piercings negros en la nariz y las mejillas. Otro cambio además del obvio de él teniendo el Rinnegan fue que tenía el pelo naranja. El hombre también estaba vestido con la capa negra y roja de Akatsuki.

La confusión de Jiraiya creció cuando Hanzo se unió a otros hombres con capas, todos los cuales también poseían el Rinnegan. Jiraiya no tenía idea de quiénes eran los otros hombres, aunque descubrió que uno de ellos le era familiar. El que encontró familiar también coincidía con la descripción del hombre con el que Kakashi había luchado cuando él, Guy y Yamato habían luchado contra Pain durante su misión para evitar que el kinjutsu del clan Tsuchigumo cayera en las manos equivocadas.

Por lo que Jiraiya recordaba de los eventos de ese encuentro, el hombre que reconoció era capaz de convocar. También recordó que el Dolor que coincidía con la descripción de Yahiko era capaz de manipular fuerzas atractivas y repulsivas. Jiraiya supuso que, sin embargo, era que Nagato estaba manipulando a Hanzo, ahora él era el que podía usar esas habilidades.

Al estudiar a los otros cuatro, dijo: "Kakashi dijo que uno de ellos tiende a mantenerse alejado del conflicto. Uno casi será como una especie de marioneta humana. De los que quedan, Kakashi dijo que solo sabía de alguien que poseía la capacidad de absorber chakra. Con dos oponentes que tienen habilidades de las que no sé nada, no voy a poder meterme por aquí ".

Jiraiya comenzó a formular un plan de ataque, pero de repente los varios hombres que afirmaban ser Pain desaparecieron en humo cuando Animal Path golpeó sus manos contra el suelo. Del humo salió un rinoceronte grande que tenía los mismos piercings que los demás, así como el Rinnegan, que avanzó por el pasillo hacia Jiraiya.

El sabio del sapo, decidiendo que sería mejor simplemente hacer todo lo posible, decidió combatir el fuego con fuego, ya que también realizó el jutsu de invocación. El rinoceronte convocado sin dudarlo cargó contra la nube de humo, pero se detuvo casi por completo. Luchó por avanzar mientras el hombre que lo controlaba se preguntó qué había convocado Jiraiya para detener su movimiento. Desde la nube de humo oyó una voz decididamente femenina que decía: "Honestamente, Jiraiya. Se hubiera agradecido una pequeña advertencia.

"Pido disculpas", dijo Jiraiya respetuosamente cuando el humo comenzó a despejarse, revelando a los dos sapos sentados sobre sus hombros y sus rasgos transformados debido a que entró en su modo Sabio. Mirando al Rinnegan de la bestia que estaba agarrando alrededor de la bocina, agregó: "Pero voy a necesitar tu ayuda si voy a tener alguna posibilidad de vencer a este oponente".

Shima suspiró capaz de sentir la preocupación de Jiraiya dirigida hacia el oponente que estaba enfrentando. Olvidando su molestia debido a que Fukasaku y ella se sentaron a cenar, ella dijo: "Bueno, lo que está hecho está hecho. ¿Qué me puedes decir sobre el oponente al que nos enfrentamos?

"Parece que al menos él parece estar en posesión de Rinnegan", dijo su esposo antes de que Jiraiya pudiera hablar.

Shima estaba a punto de decirle a su esposo que no fuera ridículo, pero luego notó los ojos de la convocatoria que Jiraiya sostenía en su lugar. Desconcertada, dijo: "Yo ... había llegado a creer que tal dojutsu era solo una leyenda".

"No serías el primero", dijo Jiraiya antes de gruñir y arrojar al Rhino el resto del camino por el pasillo donde se estrelló contra una pared. "Desafortunadamente, me temo que, aparte de algunas habilidades básicas que tiene cada uno de los portadores de Dojutsu, estoy casi tan oscuro como tú. He estado aquí por varias semanas pero solo pude escuchar algunos fragmentos de información ".

"Portadores," dijo Fukasaku sonando preocupado, "Como en más de uno. ¿Cómo puede un Dojutsu legendario que no ha existido durante varios milenios de repente estar en posesión de varias personas a la vez?

"No estoy convencido de que lo sea", dijo Jiraiya, "una vez tuve un estudiante que poseía el Rinnegan. De repente lo activó cuando lo estaba entrenando a él y a otros dos huérfanos durante la Segunda Guerra Shinobi. Creo que de alguna manera está manipulando a los demás detrás de escena ".

"Estás bastante bien informado, Sensei," dijo el camino actual de Deva al entrar en el pasillo detrás de Jiraiya. "Supongo que no debería sorprenderme ya que te has estado molestando estos últimos meses. ¿Tal vez serás tan amable de informarme con quién has estado trabajando?

"Estás bastante lleno de ti mismo Nagato", respondió Jiraiya, "suponiendo que necesitara un cómplice para descubrir al menos algunos de tus secretos. Después de todo, eres tú quien dejó escapar a Kakashi y a los demás a los que te enfrentaste. Pudo proporcionar descripciones precisas de los hombres que lo atacaron. Uno me pareció ser Yahiko y considerando que parecía tener el Rinnegan, no creía que fuera una mera casualidad. No podía estar seguro de si eras tú o él detrás de Akatsuki hasta ahora. Estabas allí cuando enfrenté a Hanzo; debes reconocer que él nunca serviría voluntariamente a otro. No, no si él tuviera algo que decir sobre el asunto.

"Ah, recuerdo que ese era el nombre de este cuerpo. Ahora, sin embargo, él sirve como instrumento de tu desaparición.

El camino Deva levantó su brazo y Jiraiya sintió que lo empujaban hacia el Camino del Dolor. Sin embargo, se había preparado para tal ataque agarrando el piso con chakra. De repente sintió un ataque desde atrás y se dio cuenta de que el camino Deva no estaba apuntando a él. Girando justo a tiempo, evitó una espada que emergió del brazo del camino actual de Asura antes de tomar represalias con un golpe que aplastó el cuerpo contra una pared y a través de ella. Jiraiya cortó el chakra y se dejó arrastrar hacia el camino de Deva. El cuerpo animado de Hanzo terminó el jutsu haciendo que Jiraiya cayera a cuatro patas cuando los dos grandes Sabios del Sapo en sus hombros abrieron la boca. Al hacer lo mismo, expulsó una cantidad masiva de petróleo cuando Fukasaku usó su técnica de viento para llevarlo hacia el camino de Deva. Shima luego exhaló una corriente de llamas que encendió el aceite. La combinación masiva de jutsu de fuego voló hacia el camino de Deva pero otro cuerpo se lanzó al frente. Manteniendo sus manos frente a él, The Preta Path, absorbió la energía del jutsu causando su desaparición. Nagato luego canalizó el chakra hacia el camino Deva mientras el Preta se apartaba del camino. "Desaparece sensei," dijo usando la voz de Hanzo antes de soltar un poderoso empujón que destruyó el pasillo mientras se acercaba a Jiraiya.

El Sabio del Sapo evitó el jutsu antes de que lo alcanzara al atravesar una pared y saltar tan lejos como sus piernas lo llevaran. Miró hacia atrás a tiempo para ver cómo el jutsu cubría el área que acababa de estar de pie cuando el pasillo colapsó. No le gustaban sus posibilidades si luchaba en un área tan confinada, continuó adelante con la esperanza de encontrar un área más abierta para enfrentar a Nagato.

Continuó rompiendo las paredes mientras buscaba un área más abierta para enfrentar los cuerpos que Jiraiya creía que Nagato estaba controlando de alguna manera. Aunque puede usar una forma rudimentaria de Sage Jutsu debido a su vínculo con los dos Sabios encaramados en sus hombros. No poseía varias de las habilidades que sabía que un verdadero sabio tendría. Uno de ellos es la capacidad de sentir el chakra, ya que era todo lo que podía hacer para equilibrar perfectamente su Chakra Sabio durante una pelea, incluso mientras estaba conectado con los dos Sabios. Pero por suerte para él, no necesitaba hacerlo ya que podían. Shima desde su percha en su hombro derecho dijo: "Jiraiya, sube una habitación más y luego comienza a dirigirte a la derecha".

"¿Por qué?" El Sannin preguntó: "En este momento necesito encontrar un lugar más abierto para luchar".

Shima negó con la cabeza y dijo: "No, necesitas encontrar al hombre que manipula estos, bueno ... no estoy segura de cómo describirlos mejor ... ¡cuidado!"

Jiraiya no necesitaba preguntar sobre qué le estaba advirtiendo Shima, ya que antes de llegar a la siguiente pared, un cuerpo explotó a través de ella. Era pequeño y delgado. Jiraiya rápidamente reconoció el Camino Asura que había enviado volando antes, ya que aterrizó a cuatro patas e hizo clic como un títere. Lo miró revelando el Rinnegan que lucía y al mirarlo le dijo: "Ah, ahí estás".

"Todos están convergiendo sobre nosotros", dijo Fukasaku sintiendo los otros caminos moviéndose hacia su ubicación.

"No", corrigió Shima, "No todos ellos. Hay dos firmas de chakra que todavía están en la sala del trono. Uno de ellos posee una increíble cantidad de chakra y también es el mismo que está manipulando estos caminos. El otro es ... bueno, para ser sincero, se siente ... oscuro ".

"Ya veo", dijo Jiraiya entendiendo a dónde Shima había querido que fuera. "El que controla estos cuerpos debe ser Nagato". Jiraiya se alejó de un salto cuando de repente la capa del Spindly Asura Path se desprendió de su espalda cuando aparecieron un par de lanzadores senbon. Las armas lucían varios tubos montados en una formación circular y estaban unidos a un bloque cuadrado al que estaba conectado un mecanismo de alimentación que corría en el camino de vuelta del Spindly Asura. Los tubos comenzaron a girar causando un fuerte zumbido para llenar el aire que cambió de tono cuando el senbon comenzó a salir disparado de ellos.

Jiraiya maldijo cuando los lanzadores llenaron el aire con una cantidad insondable de senbon, ya que se vio obligado a correr sin confiar ni siquiera en su aguja de modo sabio Jizo para enfrentarse a la barrera. El Spindly Asura continuó deslizándose a cuatro patas mientras trataba de alinear su armamento montado en la espalda con el Sabio. Jiraiya golpeó otra pared para estrellarse contra la habitación contigua. Sin embargo, en lugar de seguir, el camino de Asura simplemente comenzó a moverse hacia adelante y hacia atrás, ya que destruyó el resto de la pared y cubrió la totalidad de la siguiente habitación con senbon.

Cuando sus armas se agotaron, comenzó a caminar a cuatro patas hacia la habitación de al lado mientras buscaba alguna señal del Sannin. Al entrar en la habitación, vio de inmediato la serie de agujeros que indicaban que Jiraiya había escapado. Rápidamente siguió el rastro de destrucción, pero al entrar en la siguiente habitación, Nagato se dio cuenta de su error al escuchar: "Ahora es mi turno".

El Asura levantó la vista justo a tiempo para ver a Jiraiya pegado al techo a cuatro patas, su cabello parecía salvaje y cubierto de maleza. De él salieron miles de pelos que se endurecieron en agujas que cubrían la habitación. Rompieron el Spindly Asura Path a cintas antes de que pudiera reaccionar debido a que era lo que Jiraiya consideraba su ataque más rápido.

El sabio cayó al suelo para mirar el cuerpo destruido. A diferencia de Animal Path o Hanzo, Jiraiya no tenía la misma sensación de familiaridad que tenía con ellos. Con un momento para respirar, Jiraiya dijo: "Creo que sería prudente de mi parte manejar estos Senderos antes de moverme para enfrentar a Nagato".

"Normalmente diría que es prudente", respondió Shima sonando preocupada, "pero ese puede no ser el mejor plan de acción en este caso".

"¿Por qué no?", Dijo Fukasaku consciente de la forma estratégica de pensar de su esposa.

"Bueno, por un lado, creo que este Nagato debe estar limitado en su movimiento por alguna razón. ¿Por qué más confiar en estos cuerpos animados?

"Bueno, le presenta varias ventajas", respondió Fukasaku cuando Jiraiya comenzó a moverse una vez menos, los otros Senderos lo encontraron.

Decidió seguir las instrucciones de Shima y comenzó a dirigirse a la sala del Trono mientras le preguntaba: "Tendería a estar de acuerdo con tu esposo. Le permite atacar sin exponerse ".

"Hay eso", admitió Shima, "pero para mí presentaría muchas más desventajas que ganancias. Por un lado, parece que solo puede canalizar una de estas habilidades a través de un camino particular a la vez. Imagine lo mucho más poderoso que sería si pudiera usarlos todos él mismo. Además, usar estos cuerpos tal como es requeriría una cierta cantidad de preparación. Supongo que para eso son esos piercings. He oído hablar de ciertos materiales que podrían usarse para transmitir y recibir chakra ".

Jiraiya golpeó otra pared y después de atravesarlo dijo: "Eso no explica por qué no debemos tratar con estos cuerpos animados primero".

"Claro que sí", respondió Shima, "todo lo que estaríamos haciendo es desperdiciar chakra en piezas de un organismo en lugar de concentrar nuestras energías en derrotarlo por completo". Miró alrededor de la habitación y descubrió que varias conexiones eléctricas expuestas continuaron: "Además, tengo la sensación de que te has encontrado con Pain antes".

"Yo no personalmente", respondió Jiraiya, "Pero varios Leaf Jounin sí. A partir de ese informe, pude ver que estos caminos parecían capaces de comunicar lo que ven entre sí. Uno de los caminos incluso coincidía con la descripción de uno de mis antiguos alumnos ".

¿Y el que enfrentamos aquí? ¿Son los mismos que enfrentaron esos Jounin? Fukasaku preguntó comenzando a entender a qué conducía su esposa.

Jiraiya frunció el ceño y respondió: "Sí y no. El que convocó al Rhino parece ser uno de los que lucharon. Pero no se mencionó a Hanzo y parece compartir la misma habilidad que la que se parecía a Yahiko.

Shima le acarició la barbilla, antes de decir: "Lo que significa que aunque puede estar limitado a manipular seis. Eso no quiere decir que es todo lo que tiene a la mano. Me imagino que cuando no esté en uso, debe almacenarlos de alguna manera. Creo que para eso se pueden haber utilizado todos estos cables desconectados. Por lo tanto, podría tener un número considerable de cuerpos preparados y listos para intervenir cuando uno sea derrotado ".

A Jiraiya no le gustó la idea de eso, pero respondió: "Entonces, ¿dónde están? Probablemente no sabía que estaba aquí hasta justo antes de mi batalla con Konan. No pudo haber escondido todos sus cuerpos almacenados.

Shima se encogió de hombros antes de decir: "¿Quién puede decir? Puede haber estado ocupado preparándose para alguna operación. Si está inmóvil, como creo, es probable que necesite tiempo para transportarse a sí mismo y a los cuerpos inactivos a una nueva ubicación. Probablemente estaba en medio de hacerlo por un tiempo ". Shima miró hacia adelante y luego dijo: "Pero puedes preguntarle a ti mismo, él está justo delante".

Jiraiya se preparó y formando un Rasengan lo estrelló contra la pared. Cuando apareció al otro lado, encontró cuatro de los seis Senderos esperándolo en una gran sala de techo alto. Los Sabios del Sapo también notaron seis cilindros de metal que parecían haber sido utilizados para almacenar los Senderos cuando no estaban en uso. Finalmente, su atención se dirigió a la parte superior de un conjunto de escalones donde un Nagato emancipado los miró desde el andador mecánico que usaba. Dándole una bienvenida sin emociones a su sensei, dijo: "Hola Jiraiya-sensei".

Sorprendido por la condición de su antiguo alumno, dijo: "Nagato, ¿qué te pasó?"

Fue el camino de Hanzo Deva el que respondió mientras decía: "No hay necesidad de perder el tiempo explicando a los muertos".

Comenzó a levantar la mano, pero Fukasaku abrió la boca y sacó la lengua. Se envolvió alrededor del brazo del Deva Path y él lo quitó de sus pies mientras lo retraía. Pero se vio obligado a soltarlo cuando Animal Path convocó a un gran ciempiés que intentó interceptar la lengua y morderla por la mitad. El insecto gigante se disipó antes de que pudiera ser atacado a su vez por la cola de caballo de Jiraiya, que se afiló en una espiga para atravesarla, ya que pudo ver el ataque a través de los diversos Rinnegan diseminados por toda la habitación.

Jiraiya mientras su cabello se movía hacia el insecto también intentó atacar el camino de Hanzo Deva directamente con Taijutsu, ya que todavía estaba en el aire. Sin embargo, justo antes de que el sabio lo alcanzara, el Camino Deva se orientó para enfrentar a Jiraiya. Puso sus dos manos en línea con el Sabio mientras desataba una poderosa fuerza repelente. Jiraiya se estrelló contra una pared antes de tocar el suelo. Al ponerse en cuclillas, vio que Animal Path invocaba un buey gigante que, al igual que las otras convocatorias hasta el momento, tenía los mismos piercings negros y Rinnegan.

"Ríndete, Jiraiya-sensei", dijo Nagato desde la plataforma en la que se encontraba su caminante, "No eres rival para un dios".

Jiraiya se enderezó justo antes de que la convocatoria lo alcanzara y llevando ambas manos sobre su cabeza dijo: "Lo siento, Nagato. He tenido demasiados estudiantes tercos como para rendirme. Todavía hay tiempo para que te alejes de este camino oscuro que has elegido por ti mismo ". Luego bajó los puños sobre la cabeza del Buey y la destrozó por el suelo. El buey atravesó todos los pisos hasta que tocó el inferior.

"Impresionante, pero inútil Jiraiya-sensei". Nagato dijo desapasionadamente. "No puedes vencerme con simples palabras. He recorrido un camino lleno de demasiado dolor para permitir que las débiles promesas de un mejor mañana me disuadan de ello. El dolor es lo único que todas las personas entienden y cuando hayan experimentado una cantidad similar, solo entonces intentarán entenderse entre sí ".

Jiraiya había temido que fuera necesario algo similar antes de que su esperanza de que el odio que envolvió al shinobi pudiera disminuir, pero confiado en que Naruto respondió con tristeza: "Me duele ver que el estudiante que una vez me inspiró a creer que se podía lograr un mundo mejor se ha convertido de espaldas a ese sueño ".

"Afortunadamente Jiraiya-sensei, no tendrás que vivir con ese dolor por mucho tiempo".

Jiraiya cargó hacia adelante cuando los Cuatro Senderos presentes lo cargaron de inmediato. Jiraiya levantó una rodilla contra la que había absorbido su estómago anterior de Fire Jutsu. Vio el camino de Hanzo preparándose para golpearlo con otro Shinra Tensei. Agarrando el Camino Preta, lo arrojó al Deva forzando al Camino a abandonar su acción actual o golpear al Preta con el jutsu. Jiraiya se vio obligado a ponerse a la defensiva cuando Animal Path convocó a un Panda Gigante que habría empujado al sabio por el suelo como una estaca si no hubiera saltado.

"Maldición", dijo Jiraiya cuando el oso invocado desapareció, "No puedo encontrar un punto ciego para atacar a Nagato directamente".

Shima asintió mientras decía: "Su habilidad para manipular estos caminos es impresionante. Pero deberíamos poder atraparlos a todos de una vez si usamos ese jutsu ".

Fukasaku se dio cuenta de inmediato cuando dijo: "Jiraiya-boy, tendrás que comprarnos algo de tiempo para prepararnos".

"Lo que sea que ustedes dos hayan planeado, será mejor que lo hagan rápidamente. No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo puedo darte. Jiraiya saltó a la pared justo cuando el Camino Deva desató a otro Shinra Tensei. Respondiendo de la misma manera, se volvió a peinar como senbon con la esperanza de salpicar a Nagato con ellos. Sin embargo, Animal Path saltó en su defensa y convocó nuevamente al Panda, que tomó el ataque en lugar de Nagato. Jiraiya saltó lejos justo cuando Shinra Tensei se estrelló contra donde había estado.

Aterrizó en el suelo frente al camino Humano y se lo quitó. Luego golpeó su puño contra su estómago mientras conducía el Camino hacia el suelo. Se dio cuenta de que los dos sabios cantaban y casi de inmediato todos los caminos se detuvieron. Reconociendo que habían sido colocados en un genjutsu por el canto de los sapos, se dirigió directamente a Nagato para terminar con su estudiante. Sin embargo, justo antes de llegar al supuesto líder de Akatsuki, un hombre con una máscara cayó entre ellos cayendo de la sombra. Jiraiya, reconociendo al verdadero maestro detrás de Akatsuki debido a la inteligencia dada a Naruto por Konan, no dudó en formar un Rasengan. Intentó hundir la bola de chakra en espiral en el pecho de Tobi, pero el hombre simplemente extendió la mano para colocar su mano sobre el andador de Nagato y los volvió intangibles cuando el Sabio los atravesó.

"Pensar que un hombre que se hace llamar dios se dejaría atrapar en un genjutsu. Es casi vergonzoso ", dijo Tobi mientras terminaba su jutsu. Mirando fijamente al ojo Rinnegan del Camino Deva con su Sharingan, dijo: "Es hora de despertarse".

Nagato repentinamente disparó en su andador como si hubiera estado sumergido en agua y se estuviera ahogando. Shima observó que los otros caminos comenzaron a agitarse y no pudieron sostener el jutsu por más tiempo antes de gruñir, "¿Quién es ese?"

Jiraiya, consciente de que su visión de Tobi se debía a Konan y, como tal, podría ponerla en peligro, respondió: "Una buena pregunta. Supuestamente era un nuevo miembro que había sido emparejado con un terrorista Iwa llamado Deidara. Aunque supongo que ese no es el caso.

"Una observación astuta, Jiraiya," dijo Tobi rodeando al caminante para enfrentar a Jiraiya. "Puedo ver por qué Minato habló de ti con tanta estima".

"Qué," dijo Jiraiya confundido, "¿Cómo conociste a Minato?"

"¿No te gustaría saberlo?" Dijo Tobi antes de cargar al Sannin.

Jiraiya se preparó y participó en una acalorada pelea de Taijutsu con el hombre enmascarado. Jiraiya se las arregló para agarrar los dos antebrazos de Tobi y sujetándolos en un vicio como dijo, "¡Comienza a hablar!" Luego comenzó a aplicar su fuerza para apretarlos dolorosamente.

Sin embargo, en lugar de gritar de dolor incluso cuando la piel de sus brazos comenzó a romperse, Tobi comenzó a reírse divertido. "Me temo que quiero mantener mi identidad una sorpresa por un tiempo más. No es prudente para mí dejar que el gato salga de la bolsa todavía ". Jiraiya escuchó el repentino lanzamiento de algo a través de un tubo a través de la presión del aire. Estaba confundido ya que sonaba como si hubiera salido de detrás de Tobi. Pensó que debía haberse equivocado ya que dudaba que Nagato disparara a su aliado. Pero entonces, para su sorpresa, dos barras de chakra aparecieron del cofre de Tobi. Al darse cuenta de que Tobi fue capaz de hacer intacta cualquier parte de sí mismo a voluntad, el Sannin saltó fuera del camino mientras mantenía un ojo sobre sus oponentes frente a él. Por eso fue sorprendido por la espada que lo apuñaló por la espalda.

"¡Jiraiya!" Shima gritó al notar la nueva firma del chakra demasiado tarde para advertir a los Sannin. Pero volviendo a mirar al hombre que sostenía el receptor de chakra negro que había hundido en la espalda de Jiraiya. Se dio cuenta de que no era exactamente una nueva firma de chakra, ya que pertenecía al mismo Camino Spindly Asura que ya habían destruido, al ver otro Camino detrás de él y el que se había mantenido fuera de la lucha hasta este punto, pensó: " ¿Eso lo restauró de alguna manera?

Jiraiya sintió que era difícil moverse y lo atribuyó al receptor de chakra que se había sumergido en él. Luchando contra la voluntad de Nagato, logró unir sus manos. Fukasaku al reconocer el letrero dijo: "Ahora espera un momento Jiraiya-boy". Pero luego él y su esposa se disiparon cuando Jiraiya los envió de regreso al Monte Myoboku.

"Impresionante", dijo Nagato ya que no podía controlar los movimientos del Sannin incluso con todas las modificaciones recientes a los transmisores de chakra incorporados en su andador. "Me sorprende que hayas podido hacer tanto".

Nagato se vio obligado a comer sus palabras cuando Jiraiya sacó el receptor de chakra del agarre del Camino Asura y lo atravesó por el pecho. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, todos los caminos restantes lo apuñalaron en el suelo. Tosiendo sangre, miró a los ojos Rinnegan del sendero Hanzo Deva mientras decía: "¿Entiendes la inutilidad de todo esto ahora, Jiraiya-sensei?"

Jiraiya sonrió a pesar del dolor al pensar en Naruto y en cómo su estudiante se negó a rendirse. Sus pensamientos también se volvieron hacia Naruko, ya que ella también había demostrado ser una excelente estudiante. Todas las personas, que habían influido en su vida, aparecieron ante él. Se decidió por Tezuna y le hizo pensar: "Ojalá nos hubiéramos disfrutado un poco más".

Centrándose en su antiguo alumno, dijo: "Ese es tu problema, Nagato. Has crecido hasta dejar de fumar. El Sannin luego apretó la barra de chakra que había estado sosteniendo en el costado del sendero Hanzo Deva. Habiendo enfrentado al antiguo gobernante de Rain y viviendo para contarlo, Jiraiya había estudiado todo lo que podía sobre el hombre en caso de que alguna vez necesitara enfrentarlo nuevamente en la batalla. Por lo tanto, sabía por qué Hanzo había usado la máscara que usaba aunque era inmune a su propio veneno. También sabía que el saco de veneno dentro del cuerpo de Hanzo probablemente todavía estaba allí mientras el Deva Path también lucía la máscara. Al saber dónde estaba el saco, Jiraiya había prometido que, de una forma u otra, sacaría a Hanzo si alguna vez peleaban de nuevo, empaló el saco de veneno.

Inmediatamente comenzó a filtrarse gas de la herida y, aunque el camino de Deva no se vio afectado debido a su máscara, no se pudo decir lo mismo de los otros caminos. A pesar de que técnicamente ya no estaban vivos, el veneno funcionaba en el sistema nervioso y era tan poderoso que inmovilizaría incluso a Hanzo durante varios momentos si el saco se rompía a pesar de ser inmune. Incapaz de moverse junto con los otros Senderos debido al veneno, observó impotente cómo Nagato se alejaba por Tobi mientras el gas comenzaba a llenar la habitación.

El camino de Hanzo Deva bajó su rostro más cerca del de Jiraiya, ya que todavía lucía la máscara que el gobernante de Rain había usado en la vida y no se vio afectado por el veneno que se extendió por la habitación, para decir: "¿Qué satisfacción le dio su menor acto de desafío? ¿tú?"

Ya muriendo por haber sido apuñalado, Jiraiya sintió que su vida se le escapaba y le sonrió desafiante a su antiguo alumno para decirle: "Mucho, al menos ahora hay seis armas menos para ti para lanzarle a Naruto". Nagato estaba a punto de responder, pero la inmovilización temporal que Jiraiya experimentó por el veneno terminó provocando que el Sannin arrancara el receptor de chakra negro del cuerpo del Camino Deva y lo metiera en su cuello. El camino cayó como una marioneta que tenía sus cuerdas cortadas. Miró a los demás pero notó que tampoco parecían moverse. Adivinando que Nagato iba a dejar que el veneno se disipara antes de recogerlos, Jiraiya sonrió mientras pensaba: "Lo siento, Nagato, no volverás a jugar con estos títeres". Sus ojos se posaron en Animal Path y de repente recordó por qué el hombre parecía familiar. Al recordarlo como el Fuuma-nin que había sido la base del antagonista de su primer libro, pensó que el mundo comenzó a oscurecerse: "Hablando de libros ... realmente necesito pensar en un título para el próximo. Lo tengo, El cuento de Naruto Uzumaki: El Ero-Ninja. Sí, eso suena como un ganador ... mucha acción sexy para mantener la atención del lector ... ahora, ¿cómo exactamente describió Naruko los sonidos que Tsunade hizo cuando vino?

El corazón de Jiraiya se detuvo cuando todo se desvaneció y al pasar el sello que colocó sobre Konan se soltó permitiendo que ella despertara. También lanzó el sello que había colocado en el vestíbulo de la Torre de Dios. De él surgió el fuego negro de Amaretsu que había sellado años antes cuando Itachi y Kisame se habían movido contra Naruto durante la búsqueda de Tsunade. El fuego negro incendió rápidamente el aceite de sapo, lo que hizo que engulliera el vestíbulo. Debido al calor y al poder de las llamas, el edificio pronto se vio envuelto y, aunque el edificio colapsaría, el fuego continuaría ardiendo en los años venideros.

Al despertar, Konan observó la torre de Dios mientras ardía y supo que marcaba el lugar de descanso final de su sensei. Ella trató de permanecer sin emociones y apenas lo logró, ya que solo una lágrima escapó de su ojo. Consciente de que no estaba sola, dijo sin volverse, "Parece que Jiraiya-sensei te dio algunos problemas".

El camino de Yahiko Deva respondió: "Algunos, pero eso era de esperar de un oponente del calibre de Jiraiya". Se volvió para comenzar a alejarse mientras decía: "Ven, es hora de que tomemos un papel más activo para asegurar el jinchuriki".

Konan sintió una punzada de miedo asentarse en ella por Naruto ya que tenía pocas dudas de que pronto su amante y su amigo más viejo se encontrarían cara a cara. Sin saber qué hacer, obedientemente comenzó a seguirla confiando en que si su objetivo era Konoha, la marca de zorro que lucía en el interior de su labio inferior los alertaría sobre el peligro que se avecinaba.

Nagato observó a su compañero seguir a su favorito de los caminos de Deva. Detrás de él, Tobi estaba sin aliento al sentir la tensión de usar a Kamui para escapar de la Torre de Dios. Nagato lo vio luchar a través de los ojos del Animal Path femenino que planeaba usar para reemplazar el perdido en la Torre de Dios. "Parece que tu invitado está intentando escapar de esa dimensión por la que viajas", dijo The Animal Path.

Tobi comenzó a ganar algo de control mientras se reía entre dientes sin alegría, "Podrías mostrar un poco de aprecio ya que tomó un esfuerzo considerable mantenerlo contenido mientras nos sacaba de la torre. Subestimar a Jiraiya casi te cuesta.

"Quizás," dijo Nagato mirando a Konan seguir su camino Deva. Luego dirigió a Animal Path para que los siguiera, así como a los cuatro restantes dentro de la aldea.

Tobi recuperó el control y se movió para observar cómo Animal Path tomaba posición detrás de la mujer de cabello azul. Después de varios momentos de silencio, dijo: "Espero que su visión no se haya nublado porque ella luchó contra Jiraiya". Nagato no respondió causando que el hombre enmascarado continuara, "Lo que quiero decir es que, por lo que vi, Jiraiya vino aquí para matarte. Si todavía estuviera realmente comprometida con nuestra causa, entonces estaría ...

"No necesitas explicarme las cosas como si fuera un niño", dijo Nagato interrumpiendo a Tobi. "Soy bastante consciente de que las acciones de Konan podrían haber sido fácilmente una forma de evitar que Jiraiya y yo peleemos realmente. Tampoco sentí ninguna duda en la intención de Jiraiya de matarme. Aún así, creo que es al menos prudente que el Ángel de Dios no sea tratado de manera tan pública. Su muerte serviría para un propósito mucho mayor cuando puede explicarse como resultado de las acciones de Konoha ".

"Ah, ya veo", dijo Tobi pensativamente, "supongo que no está de más darle a tu gente otra razón para odiar a Konoha". Tomará algún tiempo llegar a la Aldea de la Hoja considerando nuestros medios limitados de viaje ahora que Kamui parece estar fuera de discusión por el momento. ¿Estás seguro de que no representará una amenaza una vez que se dé cuenta de hacia dónde nos dirigimos?

"Nunca dije que necesitaba llegar a la Aldea de la Hoja", dijo Nagato con frialdad dirigiendo su andador mecánico para que comenzara a moverse.

Esta vez Tobi dejó escapar un poco de alegría mientras decía: "No, supongo que no".

Tezuna observó cómo la Torre de Dios se derrumbaba en el fuego negro que la había envuelto desde la orilla opuesta del lago que rodeaba a Ame. Se le salían las lágrimas de los ojos porque sabía que nunca volvería a ver a Jiraiya en este mundo. Mirando hacia abajo, miró el pergamino que Jiraiya le había escrito y escondió en su mochila mientras se besaban. Lo había encontrado cuando el sapo que había estado adentro nadó fuera de la aldea.

Su esposo también había estado dentro del sapo, incrustado en su carne. Él había exigido que ella lo ayudara a liberarse, pero ella lo había ignorado a favor de leer la carta. En él, Jiraiya le había informado que mientras él planeaba derrotar a Pain. Era consciente de que hacerlo no sería una tarea fácil y podría terminar fácilmente en su muerte. También le había dejado un cheque por una considerable suma de dinero como agradecimiento por su amabilidad y porque quería que ella estuviera bien si no podía volver con ella.

Sin embargo, ella había sido incapaz de irse sin tener una idea de cómo la pelea de Jiraiya con una persona que ella sentía que podía ser un dios casi había desaparecido, por lo que le había informado al sapo que la llevaría hasta el lago. Cuando la torre comenzó a ser engullida, ella tuvo su respuesta. Al alejarse del fuego con más dinero del que había soñado, posiblemente estaba contenta de que su hijo no fuera criado en una vida de pobreza como lo había estado.

Frotándose el estómago, dijo: "Tu padre era un gran hombre. Sin embargo, espero que entiendas por qué es que no quiero que sigas sus pasos. Con ese pensamiento, Tezuna se preguntó a dónde podría ir para encontrar un lugar alejado del mundo de los shinobi.

The Present:

Naruto miró hacia el techo de la habitación principal del Den mientras acariciaba el cabello de Tsunade con dulzura. No había podido dormir después de escuchar la historia del fallecimiento de Jiraiya. Tsunade no había estado mucho mejor después de haberlos hiraishined allí desde el campo de entrenamiento. Los dos se abrazaron estrechamente mientras expresaban su dolor mientras estaban acostados en la cama que tan a menudo compartían. Se alegró de que, por el momento, Tsunade hubiera podido encontrar un poco de paz en su dolor mientras dormía. Aunque de vez en cuando soltaba un pequeño gemido que lo llevaría a susurrarle suavemente.

Sin embargo, no fue el dolor lo que mantuvo a Naruto despierto, sino el miedo. Sabía que con Jiraiya desaparecida, ahora había un gran objetivo descansando sobre su espalda. Uno que pondría a todos los que amaba en peligro. Sin mencionar, el peligro que todavía estaba presente para Fu y Yugito ya que Akatsuki no tenía forma de saber que las Bijuu de las dos mujeres ya no estaban contenidas en ellas. Si fueron capturados y Akatsuki se enteró de esto, dudaba que dejaran ir a sus amantes ya que todavía representarían valiosos activos militares para sus aldeas.

La otra razón por la que sintió miedo fue porque sabía que si no podía manejar a alguien como Danzou sin la ayuda de su madre, entonces dudaba mucho que pudiera tomar Pain. Además, considerando el hecho de que Akatsuki ya había logrado apuntar a varios Jinchuriki, no había garantía de que su madre fuera suficiente para ganar la próxima pelea.

Naruto fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando se abrió la puerta de la habitación. Sin sentir que el intruso era uno de sus amantes, sintió una punzada de preocupación hasta que recordó que Tsunade le había dicho que le había pedido al Sapo Fukasaku Sapo que los esperara en la sala de guerra del Den. Sin embargo, cuando terminó de contar la historia, reunirse con él había sido lo último en lo que pensaban. Recibió una confirmación de quién era la persona cuando escuchó: "Dios mío, me imagino que solo en sus sueños más locos, Jiraiya-boy podría imaginarse tal trampa".

Adivinar a su invitado estaba cansado de esperar y no querer molestar a su amante. Naruto creó un clon con el que se sustituyó. Parado donde el clon había llegado a ser Naruto, inmediatamente vio al viejo sapo y dijo: "Siento haberte hecho esperar"

"No, en absoluto", dijo Fukasaku, agitando la disculpa, "me alegra ver que compartiste un vínculo tan poderoso con tu maestro. Es como debería ser, ¿no estás de acuerdo?

Naruto asintió y, volviendo a mirar a su amante, dijo: "¿Podemos hablar en otro lugar?"

El sapo inclinó la cabeza antes de saltar al hombro de Naruto. Al salir de la habitación, Naruto comenzó a dirigirse a la entrada de la Guarida. No estoy seguro de cómo comenzar, dijo: "Abuelo, ¿hay alguna manera de vencer a Pain si ni siquiera Jiraiya puede hacerlo?"

"¡Abuelo!", Dijo el sapo anciano entre divertido y ofendido. Sin embargo, se desvaneció cuando la gravedad de la situación se apoderó cuando respondió: "El dolor era diferente a cualquier oponente que haya visto. Realmente tenía una cantidad monstruosa de chakra y eso, junto con el Rinnegan, pude ver por qué Jiraiya pensaba que era el hijo de la profecía. Sin embargo, creo que Jiraiya era de la opinión de que tú ... "

" No quiero escuchar eso ", dijo Naruto rápidamente cortando el sapo.

"Naruto, lo quieras escuchar o no, Jiraiya vivió una gran parte de su vida con la creencia de que entrenaría a la persona que cambiaría el mundo".

Naruto miró al sapo en su hombro por un momento antes de responder: "¿Sabes lo que escucho cuando una persona dice que algo fue profetizado?" Fukasaku asintió con la cabeza causando que el jinchuriki dijera: "Escucho una excusa incorporada que se ve decepcionada por un resultado. Dices que un estudiante de Jiraiya estaba destinado a cambiar el mundo. Entonces, ¿eso pasa? Todo lo que significaría para las personas que creían en la profecía en primer lugar es que lo que creían se había hecho realidad, lo que siempre se suponía que debía hacer. ¿Qué tan rápido crees que se olvidarán de todas las personas que se esforzaron por lograrlo? Es aún peor cuando aplicas ese apodo a una persona porque entonces las personas pueden llegar a creer que no importa lo que elija, no puede hacer nada malo. Mi opinión sobre esta llamada profecía es simple, No será de la mano de ninguna persona que el mundo se convertirá en un lugar mejor. Si sucede, solo será porque hay muchas personas que se esfuerzan por lograrlo ".

Fukasaku miró al jinchuriki por un momento mientras pensaba: "Muy cierto, Naruto-boy. Pero estoy empezando a entender por qué Jiraiya podría enfrentar su muerte tan seguro de que el mundo mejoraría ". Confiado en que Naruto era el que Jiraiya estaba destinado a entrenar, el Anciano dijo: "Puede haber una forma de enfrentar el Dolor en pie de igualdad. Me gustaría llevarte al Monte Myoboku para entrenar en las Artes Sabias ".

Naruto miró al Sapo durante varios segundos antes de decir: "Acepto, pero creo que hay alguien más que también tiene derecho a venir".

"¿Quién sería?"

Naruko entró en su habitación barata de motel. Bostezó mientras comenzaba a dirigirse al baño necesitando limpiar el sudor de las actividades del día de su cuerpo que se había acumulado debido a un trabajo como shinobi independiente. Inmediatamente sintió que no estaba sola en la habitación oscura, por lo que actuó despreocupada como si se estuviera estirando detrás de su espalda antes de tirar de un kunai que envió volando en dirección al intruso. No escuchó que golpeó nada haciéndola creer que en lugar de esquivar, la persona lo había atrapado. Preparándose para defenderse, ya que había llevado ante la justicia a varios shinobi y bandidos que pueden tener amigos que buscan vengarse de ellos, se puso en una posición que Jiraiya le había enseñado.

Estaba cegada momentáneamente cuando la luz se encendió, pero a pesar de su ceguera temporal, no sintió un ataque inminente. Parpadeando sus ojos para ajustarlos a la luz, se sorprendió al descubrir que el intruso era Naruto. Le llegaron un millón de preguntas a la vez, pero sintió que la más prudente era: "¿Cómo me encontraste?"

Naruto apoyó su mano en el contrato de Toad que ella había dejado en la habitación desde los días en que las tareas habían sido del tipo servil que se le dieron por primera vez a Genin. "Usé esto", respondió Naruto.

A pesar de sus sentimientos de cariño por Jiraiya y por haber renunciado a los amargos que sentía hacia Naruto. Sintió un poco de ira cuando sospechó que el Sapo Sapo se lo había dado como una forma para que Naruto la vigilara. Ella pensó que debía haberse demostrado, ya que él explicó rápidamente: "Cuando mi padre firmó el contrato, incorporó un sello Hiraishin en su firma. Pensó que si algo le ocurriera al pergamino le permitiría localizarlo.

"¿Jiraiya lo sabía?" preguntó todavía preguntándose si por eso se lo había dado a ella.

Una expresión de dolor apareció en su rostro ante la mención de su maestro incluso cuando dijo: "No sé. Pero incluso si lo hizo, no creo que sea por eso que te lo dio. Naruto estaba a punto de explicar que creía que era porque Jiraiya no quería que cayera en manos de Pain si perdía la batalla con su antiguo alumno. Sin embargo, se desvió cuando Naruko arrojó un pequeño pergamino en su regazo. "¿Qué es esto?"

Naruko parecía nerviosa cuando dijo: "Sé que te hice mal cuando tomé tus cosas y tu dinero. He estado trabajando muy duro para poder devolverte el dinero. Todo esta ahí. Puedes contarlo si quieres.

Naruto sostuvo el pergamino y sonrió suavemente mientras decía: "Gracias Naruko. La verdad es que no estaba enojado por eso ". Observando cómo se veía con su ropa vieja, agregó: "Además, esos monos viejos te quedan mucho mejor que nunca".

Naruko se sonrojó por la mirada apreciativa que recibió de Naruto al recordar haberlo espiado a él y a varios de sus amantes cuando Karin había alquilado un ático en un pueblo en el que había estado en ese momento. Pero al darse cuenta de que Naruto parecía cansado y triste, preguntó: "Entonces, ¿qué te trae por aquí?"

Naruto tragó saliva antes de responder: "Jiraiya ... Jiraiya cayó en batalla con Pain".

Naruko sintió como si el hombre rubio la hubiera golpeado físicamente con sus palabras mientras se le escapaba todo el aliento. Su boca se abrió y cerró varias veces cuando sintió que sus ojos comenzaban a llorar. Esperando que Naruto simplemente le estuviera jugando una mala pasada, ella débilmente dijo: "No ..." Una mirada de dolor apareció en su rostro diciéndole que no era una broma, lo que le hizo decir más desafiante: "¡No! No puede ser, nadie podría vencerlo ".

Todo se volvió borroso cuando su visión se nubló con lágrimas mientras su mundo parecía girar fuera de su eje. Se había dado cuenta de que aunque poseía los malos recuerdos de Naruto, realmente no eran suyos, ya que nunca la habían afectado como la noticia que acababa de recibir. Sintiendo como si las olas de sus emociones de dolor y enojo la estuvieran echando sobre ella, ella buscó el salvavidas que la envolvió cuando Naruto la atrajo en un cálido y relajante abrazo. Ella dejó que sus lágrimas mancharan su chaqueta durante varios minutos antes de alejarse para decir: "Yo ... quiero matar al hombre que hizo esto".

Naruto la miró un momento y ella supo que él sentía lo mismo. Ella se preguntó cómo eso estaba en conflicto con su deseo de traer paz al mundo Shinobi, pero dejó ir esos pensamientos cuando él respondió: "Lo sé. Pero si vamos a tener alguna posibilidad de llevar al asesino de Jiraiya ante la justicia, debemos fortalecernos ".

"¿Cómo?"

"Ven conmigo al Monte Myoboku," dijo Naruto.

Naruko miró al hombre en cuyos brazos ella ahora estaba parada. Sintió un poco de gratitud hacia él, ya que aunque probablemente se sentía tan devastada como ella, el jinchuriki la había buscado. Sin estar segura de lo que podía esperar en el Monte Myoboku, ella dijo: "Está bien".

Ella salió de sus brazos para recoger sus cosas y seguir a un hombre que una vez creyó despreciar para obtener la fuerza necesaria para vengar a su maestro. Sin embargo, mientras lo hacía, comenzó a preguntarse si realmente podría honrar la memoria de Jiraiya escupiendo sobre su deseo de un mundo en el que la gente pudiera entenderse, ya que cada fibra de su ser la llamaba para matar a Pain. Mirando por encima del hombro a su compañero de estudios de Jiraiya, se preguntó cómo Naruto, que había hecho de ese sueño su propio objetivo, planeaba conciliar ese deseo con su ambición. Pero ella apartó esos pensamientos de su mente, ya que primero necesitaría ganar la fuerza necesaria para enfrentar el Dolor.

Siguiente capítulo: Know Pain: Part II ]


	39. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 39

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío. Además, esta historia es una ficción de limón, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan. Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora. Gracias

Capítulo 39: Conozca el dolor: Parte II

Tsunade estaba caminando por el Departamento de Tortura e Inteligencia con Ibiki mientras preparaba su aldea para lo que estaba segura sería un parche muy duro. Con el fallecimiento de Jiraiya, Konoha ahora se encontraba en una posición bastante difícil ya que en términos puramente militaristas había perdido un activo considerable. Odiaba pensar en la muerte de su amiga de esa manera, pero en las aldeas shinobi que se enorgullecían de la calidad de los hombres y mujeres que entrenaban. La muerte de Jiraiya fue el equivalente a perder un tercio del poderío militar de la aldea. Una de las razones por las que el Sapo Sannin estaba constantemente en movimiento, fuera de sus habilidades como espía, era porque mantenía a los enemigos de la aldea al límite. Al permitir que Jiraiya viajara libremente, obligó a las otras aldeas a rendirle cuentas en caso de que quisieran moverse contra la Aldea de la Hoja.

Tsunade sabía que una de las razones por las que Iwa había enviado un batallón de Genin liderado por los Jounin, cuyo cuerpo ahora ocupaba Seven, era porque Jiraiya había estado en la Tierra de las Aves en ese momento. Aunque en ese momento Bird Country no había bordeado directamente la Tierra de la Tierra debido a que no había absorbido la Tierra de los Fideos en ese momento, tener a Jiraiya a poca distancia había obligado a Iwa a mover varios escuadrones de Anbu y Jounin a la frontera había compartido Noodle Country en caso de que tomara represalias por el ataque a su casa.

Sin embargo, cuando él se fue, ella sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que Akatsuki no solo se moviera contra la aldea, sino también Iwa y posiblemente Kirigakure. Desafortunadamente, no podía descartar a Kumogakure, pero esperaba que hubieran hecho suficientes avances positivos para que el Raikage no decidiera probar las defensas de Konoha.

Al entrar en un corredor donde se realizaban la mayoría de los interrogatorios iniciales que realizaba la aldea, dejó que sus pensamientos vagaran por un asunto más personal. Naruto le había informado esa mañana que tenía la intención de ir al Monte Myoboku para entrenar con los sapos en las artes sabias. Al parecer, él había estado bastante ocupado mientras ella dormía porque al entrar en el pasillo principal de la Guarida casi se había postrado sobre Naruko. El Hokage sabía que la joven sabía que había sido ella quien envió a Jiraiya a por ella. Tsunade admitiría que una parte de ella todavía estaba resentida con la mujer por cómo había tratado a Naruto. Pero mirándola, supo que al menos había llegado a cuidar a Jiraiya como Naruto y lo hizo. Como resultado, ella había soltado esa ira al ofrecer sus condolencias, que rápidamente fueron devueltas.

A pesar de la pequeña comprensión que las dos mujeres acababan de lograr. Tsunade admitiría que había tenido ganas de estar en desacuerdo con su amante cuando él le había informado que él también había extendido la oferta de aprender del Sabio del Sapo a Naruko. Sin embargo, una rápida mirada a Naruto había sido todo lo que necesitaba saber que él no estaría dispuesto a escuchar sus preocupaciones sobre el asunto. Además, admitiría haber entendido que Naruko, como compañera de estudios de Jiraiya, tendría tanto derecho en vengarse de él como cualquiera. Tampoco le dolió que creyera que cuanto más tiempo pasara la joven con Naruto, menos probable sería que se convirtiera en una amenaza para él.

Aunque sabía que al final no habría importado, todavía le había dado su bendición, algo que obviamente había sorprendido a Naruko. Pero Tsunade admitiría que habría valido totalmente la pena, solo por la sonrisa de satisfacción que había recibido de su amante.

No se había preparado exactamente cuando, después de preguntar cuándo se iría, había respondido de inmediato. Una parte de ella había querido permanecer envuelta en sus brazos, pero sabía que no podía ser porque ambos tenían deberes que cumplir. Le había sorprendido que, al menos hasta donde ella supiera, había sido la única de sus amantes en pasar tiempo con él mientras lloraba. Pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que debido a su dolor compartido, las otras mujeres le daban a ella y a Naruto la oportunidad de resolverlo juntas.

Se imaginó que algunos de ellos podrían haberse arrepentido de que después de decirle que se iba de inmediato, desapareció en el humo al igual que Naruko. A pesar de que se había revertido su invocación antes, lo que la sorprendió fue que tan pronto como él desapareció, ella no pudo sentirlo a través de su marca de zorro. Ella sintió la repentina desaparición de Naruto enviando una inquietud a través de la red de mujeres conectadas a él. Para su sorpresa, incluso sintió la alarma de Konan. Sin embargo, cuando sintió que se calmaba de inmediato, confirmó a Tsunade que el pelo azul opinaba que Pain vendría a recoger a Naruto. Cerrando los ojos, Tsunade había identificado la ubicación de Konan y, aunque la única miembro femenina de Akatsuki estaba más cerca de la aldea, normalmente venía. El Hokage dudaba que ella ya hubiera entrado en la Tierra del Fuego.

Con el entendimiento de que el dolor probablemente llegaría pronto, Tsunade se dirigió al sello de teletransportación ubicado en la Guarida. De pie sobre ella; ella envió una sensación de calma a través de la red de mujeres que llevaban la misma marca que ella, alertando a sus otros amantes de que Naruto estaba bien. Luego reprimió sus propias emociones de dolor y pena mientras seguía el ejemplo de Naruto. Desapareciendo de la Guarida, apareció en su propia habitación, donde se desnudó rápidamente para bañarse y presentarse ante aquellos que necesitaba dirigir. Ya habría tiempo para llorar más tarde, ya que por ahora necesitaba dirigir sus energías para proteger a los vivos.

El recuerdo de Tsunade de los eventos de esa mañana terminó cuando entró en una habitación donde los miembros del Departamento de Torturas e Interrogatorios generalmente comenzaron sus preguntas antes de comenzar a usar sus formas de interrogatorio más draconianas. Entró en la habitación y, aunque lo sabía por su marca de zorro, todavía estaba sorprendida de encontrar a Yakumo Kurama allí. Entrando detrás del Hokage estaba Ibiki, quien asintió brevemente con Yakumo antes de dirigir su atención a través del cristal donde Anko estaba cuestionando al shinobi que Jiraiya había guardado en una llamada de sapo. Tsunade miró al hombre que estaba sentado con una sonrisa antes de preguntar: "Supongo que Inoichi y los demás no tuvieron suerte al leer su mente".

"No fue concluyente en el mejor de los casos", respondió Ibiki cruzando los brazos molesto por su falta de progreso. "A pesar de ser un genin, sus defensas mentales son bastante altas. Sin embargo, creo que esto es el resultado de algún método de sellado por el cual se somete Ame shinobi. Explicaría por qué nos atraparon, así que me prepararé con la noticia de que Hanzo de la Salamandra ya no estaba a cargo allí ".

Tsunade evitó que el ceño fruncido que sentía llegara a su rostro ya que sabía la verdad del asunto desde que Konan se había convertido en miembro del Harén. Le molestaba que si se trataba de información que no había podido compartir, pero cuando se comparó con la seguridad de uno de los amantes de Naruto, de su familia, continuaría haciéndolo. "Bueno, el secreto está fuera ahora", dijo mientras veía al Rain Shinobi Ryusui irse a Anko. Incapaz de escuchar lo que dijo, ella asintió con la cabeza a uno de los Chunin que operaba los dispositivos de grabación.

Comprendiendo la orden silenciosa, presionó un botón y de repente la sala de observación se llenó con la voz del genin cuando dijo: "Ríndete, perra. Eventualmente, Lord Pain aplastará esta aldea patética y cuando lo haga, voy a disfrutar de ser el que te hace hablar ".

"Esa es una gran charla proveniente de un genin humilde como tú", dijo Anko divertido. Su voz adquirió un susurro gutural mientras agregaba: "Aunque, me está poniendo un poco caliente. ¿Por qué no me dices qué harías para que hable?

Ryusui sonrió cuando Anko se puso de pie mientras decía: "Oh, creo que sabes exactamente lo que haría ..."

Anko se acercó a la mesa y le mostró a Tsunade que llevaba una sonrisa depredadora mientras decía: "Creo que sí". Luego sorprendió a Tsunade al alcanzar el dobladillo de su falda y lentamente comenzó a levantarla. Mientras lo hacía, dijo: "Estoy pensando que si se invirtieran nuestros roles, te saldrías con la mía hasta que te contara cada pequeño secreto que conocía".

"No tienes identificación ..." Ryusui comenzó a decir, pero se apagó cuando una expresión de horror apareció en su rostro cuando Anko terminó de subirse la falda.

Tsunade estaba un poco confundida cuando un brillante consolador negro surgió entre sus piernas después de desabrocharse una correa que lo había atado a su muslo. Aunque lejos de estar desnuda ya que llevaba un par de pantalones cortos ajustados debajo del arnés al que estaba conectado el consolador, la reacción de Ryusui parecía transmitir todo lo contrario. Trató de alejarse de la kunoichi, pero la silla de metal pesado a la que estaba atado no le permitió moverse. "¿Qué mierda eres?" Ryusui preguntó cuando Anko comenzó a acariciar el juguete sexual de plástico como si fuera carne y hueso mientras ella gemía en consecuencia.

Tsunade comenzó a comprender la reacción de Ryusui mientras dirigía su mirada a Yakumo, quien le dedicó una sonrisa divertida. Una Tsunade no pudo evitar reflejarse cuando Anko comenzó a babear cubriendo su juguete con su saliva antes de frotarlo contra la cara de Ryusui. El genin de Ame intentó retroceder con horror ya que el genjutsu bajo el que estaba lo hizo creer que había una polla gigante entre las piernas de Anko que estaba cubierta de precum. "S-stop ... por favor ..." dijo, incitando a Anko a retroceder por un momento.

"Solo si comienzas a hablar sobre el dolor".

"Nunca traicionaré a Lord Pain".

"Eso es lo que quería escuchar", dijo Anko convocando a un par de serpientes en la parte superior de la mesa. Las serpientes envolvieron sus colas alrededor de las muñecas de Ryusui antes de deslizarse hacia el lado opuesto de la mesa donde se envolvieron alrededor de las patas. Anko desató las ataduras que sostenían a Ryusui en la silla cuando las serpientes comenzaron a enrollarse alrededor de las patas de la mesa y lo pusieron de pie hasta que se inclinó sobre él. Anko apareció detrás de él y se inclinó sobre Ryusui asegurándose de presionar su paquete contra su trasero mientras ella susurraba: "Siempre es placentero para mí cuando hablan después de que me voy con ellos". Es bueno que adores a Pain, porque no tengo lubricante.

Sintió que Anko buscaba el broche de sus pantalones y no estaba preparado para perder su cereza anal por una kunoichi gritó: "Hablaré ... hablaré ... solo guarda esa cosa".

Anko hizo un puchero. Pero en lugar de hacer lo que le pidió, se movió a la silla en la que ella había estado sentada antes. Jugar con el juguete de plástico como si fuera algo real dijo Anko: "Eso dependerá de lo que tengas que decir. ¡Ahora habla!"

Ryusui asintió rápidamente y dijo: "No sé mucho sobre Pain. Pero recientemente nos ha hecho buscar cadáveres en todas partes.

"¿Por qué?"

"No lo sé," dijo Ryusui demasiado rápido para el gusto de Anko.

"Creo que sí", dijo Anko preparándose para levantarse de la silla. "Parece que voy a tener que tomar un enfoque práctico después de todo".

Ryusui gimió patéticamente pero se quebró, causando que Anko volviera a tomar su asiento cuando dijo: "Está bien, no puedo estar seguro de para qué los necesita. Pero un amigo mío dice que deben albergar su Divinidad.

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Lord Pain es un dios", dijo Ryusui en su tono, dejando pocas dudas de que él creía tanto. "Mi compañero dice que los cadáveres que entregamos son cómo él puede manifestarse. Una vez fue testigo de Lord Pain cuando salía de la aldea con Lady Angel. Dijo que uno de los hombres que estaban con Lady Angel era un cadáver que entregó a la Torre de Dios. Estaba seguro de eso a pesar de que el cabello del hombre era anaranjado y tenía estos extraños piercings en la cara ". Ryusui bajó la cabeza mientras intentaba apartar la mirada de la polla que palpitaba furiosamente entre las piernas de las mujeres.

"Sigue hablando," dijo Anko empujando su cara hacia arriba con su pie.

Tsunade se dio la vuelta cuando el genin Ame comenzó a derramar sus entrañas para apaciguar a Anko. La mayor parte era de poca utilidad, pero Tsunade esperaba que hubiera algunas pepitas de información digna atrapada en el genin. Seguro de que Anko lo encontraría si existiera, salió de la habitación seguida de Ibiki. "¿Cuál crees que es la importancia de los cadáveres?"

"No estoy seguro", respondió el Hokage sintiendo una gran preocupación al respecto. "Podría ser que Pain estaba consciente de que pronto entraría en conflictos importantes y necesitaría reemplazos. Pero ... "

" ¿Pero? " Ibiki repitió preguntándose qué estaba pensando el Hokage.

"Pero según Fukasaku, Pain parece tener la capacidad de curar estos caminos de alguna manera". Tsunade frunció el ceño pero agregó: "Aún así, puede haber un límite para la cantidad de daño que puede curar o cuántas veces puede hacerlo".

"También podría ser que necesitaría un reemplazo si el camino capaz de curarse se destruyera de alguna manera", sugirió Ibiki.

"Cierto", dijo Tsunade, pero estaba seguro de que había algo más en el asunto. Lo dejó caer por el momento y dijo: "Ibiki, quiero que armes un paquete de inteligencia sobre todo lo que sabemos de Pain hasta ahora. Distribuirlo a cada shinobi activo con las órdenes de estudiarlo y prepararse ".

Ibiki asintió con la cabeza ya que no necesitaba preguntar qué iban a preparar. Girando para seguir sus órdenes, supo exactamente para qué les estaba diciendo que se prepararan.

Tsunade salió y se deleitó en el aire fresco ya que siempre había encontrado que la sede del Departamento de Interrogación era bastante opresiva. Siguiendo sus propias órdenes, se dirigió a un campo de entrenamiento para encontrar a Yuugao y cincuenta de sus Anbu esperando. Después de haberle ordenado al capitán de Anbu que reuniera a su mejor shinobi, sonrió mientras se quitaba la chaqueta verde. Arrojándola a un lado, dijo: "Tengo una reunión a las once y media, por favor, haz tu mejor esfuerzo para hacerlo hasta entonces".

Yuugao entendió de inmediato mientras sacaba su espada para cargar a Tsunade. El otro Anbu dudó, lo que llevó a Tsunade a aplastar el suelo enviando al vuelo menos preparado cuando la tierra se agrietó y se astilló. Yuugao logró aterrizar frente al Sannin y golpeó a la rubia con su espada. Tsunade se inclinó hacia atrás para evitar el ataque, y luego respondió con una patada que atrapó a su oponente en el costado de la cabeza. Sin embargo, en lugar de volar lejos, el tronco que usó como sustitución explotó en astillas. Para entonces, el resto de los Anbu se había recuperado y convergido en el Hokage. Para cuando Tsunade necesitaba irse, los muchos combatientes se habían reducido a dos. Las dos mujeres que quedaban de pie todavía lo estaban haciendo, ya que sentían la amenaza a su felicidad que Pain representaba más que la mayoría.

Ino se preparó para abrir la florería de su familia. Afortunadamente, era algo que podía hacer en piloto automático en este punto, ya que su mente estaba estancada en el pasado. Pensando en la noche anterior, a diferencia de los otros amantes de Naruto, había decidido ver cómo estaba. Sin embargo, al acercarse al edificio abandonado en el que estaba sentada la Guarida, había comenzado a perder los nervios. Además, se dio cuenta de que no era porque los demás no querían ayudarlo a lidiar con su dolor, sino que estaban manteniendo su distancia por el bien de Tsunade. Al llegar a esa conclusión, entendió que Tsunade podría estar tomando la muerte más difícil que Naruto, considerando que había sido otra de sus personas importantes que le habían sido arrebatadas.

Estaba a punto de regresar a casa cuando sintió a Naruto agitarse cuando comenzó a salir a la superficie. Cuando él apareció del edificio, ella notó un sapo parado sobre su hombro. El sapo luego se disipó dejando a Naruto solo que luego comenzó a dirigirse a su apartamento. Ino había dudado que fuera consciente de su presencia debido a que parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. Pasó por el callejón en el que ella había estado y, a pesar de haber conscientemente decidido dejarlo pasar sin hablar con él, sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando su voz que gritaba "Naruto" lo detuvo.

Cuando él se volvió para mirarla, sintió que su corazón se extendía hacia él, ya que sus ojos aún estaban rojos e hinchados por las lágrimas que había derramado. Sin embargo, ahora que estaba cara a cara con él, no podía recordar por qué había decidido salir en primer lugar. Aun así, ella sabía que había un lugar obvio para comenzar y dijo tan rápido: "Naruto, lamento mucho tu pérdida".

"Sí", dijo Naruto sin emoción, "yo también". Ino quería abrazarlo, pero considerando lo que había pasado entre ellos recientemente se contuvo. En verdad, ella sabía que lo amaba y estaba bastante segura de si le pedía a Hinata que verificara que su chakra sería de un rojo brillante. Pero, a pesar de que Naruto le había dicho que todavía la amaba, ella sintió que antes de poder regresar a su nivel anterior de intimidad, necesitaban limpiar el aire entre ellos.

Supuso que Naruto sentía lo mismo cuando se dio la vuelta y dijo: "Ino, sé que te debo una conversación. Pero me temo que tendrá que esperar. Necesito volverme más fuerte si voy a estar listo para enfrentar el Dolor cuando llegue el momento. El Sabio del Sapo que entrenó a Jiraiya se ofreció a llevarme como estudiante y he estado de acuerdo. Estaré fuera de la aldea por un tiempo.

"H-cuánto tiempo?" Ino preguntó sintiéndose un poco aliviado, pero también decepcionado. Si bien no le gustaba exactamente admitir cuánto había extrañado tenerlo en su vida. O cómo, aunque todavía no le gustaba lo imprudente que era con su vida, admitiría que no podía imaginar que fuera de otra manera. Ella admitiría que aprender que pasaría un tiempo antes de que pudiera tomarlo en sus brazos fue muy decepcionante.

Para su sorpresa, las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos cuando él respondió: "No sé". Su amante demostró que probablemente siempre sería capaz de sorprenderla, ya que a pesar de su creencia de que dudaba tanto en mostrar sus sentimientos a través del contacto físico como ella. Él ahuecó su rostro y usó sus pulgares para limpiar sus lágrimas. Luego la miró a los ojos y dijo genuinamente: "Ino, gracias", antes de besarla tiernamente. Si bien el beso no se convirtió en uno ardientemente apasionado, seguiría siendo uno que Ino recordaría para siempre, ya que le confirmó que sus sentimientos por ella no habían flaqueado en lo más mínimo. Además de confirmarle que su corazón le pertenecía exclusivamente a él y a la familia que había formado con él. No hace falta decir que a pesar de parecer un beso casto que los amantes a menudo compartían en público, le robó el aliento a Ino.

Naruto se apartó primero para mirarla a la cara, lo que la llevó a abrir los ojos nuevamente. Él le sonrió y, aunque todavía le dolía bastante. Ella se consoló un poco, apareciendo como si algo del dolor se hubiera desvanecido. Luego dio un paso atrás y dijo con tristeza: "Ino, tengo que irme".

Ella asintió con la cabeza en comprensión, por lo que Naruto comenzó a dirigirse hacia su departamento donde luego lo sintió Hiraishin a algún lugar en Tea Country. Había regresado brevemente a la aldea, antes de desaparecer una vez más. Esta vez, aunque su presencia literalmente desapareció. Los pensamientos de Ino inmediatamente comenzaron a creer que lo peor había sucedido, pero se calmó al sentir que Tsunade enviaba una sensación tranquilizadora a través de la red de mujeres conectadas a través de las huellas de zorro que significaban su compromiso con Naruto.

El breve momento de miedo que sintió cuando desapareció la presencia de Naruto le mostró a Ino una cosa importante sobre sí misma. Realmente no le importaba si el mundo se había convertido en un lugar mejor o no. A ella le importaba porque Naruto sí. Era consciente de que Naruto se encontraba en otra encrucijada en la que elegiría qué tipo de hombre quería ser. Ella sentía que este era más crucial que los demás, ya que sería la primera vez que Naruto lucharía contra alguien que le había robado a una persona que le importaba. Si Naruto decidió matar a Pain en represalia por lo que le hizo a Jiraiya, sintió que sería similar a que él le diera la espalda al sueño de Jiraiya que él había hecho suyo. Por supuesto, Ino no podía ver exactamente una forma en que una batalla entre los dos no terminara en la muerte de uno u otro. Sin embargo, ella sabía que sería lo que había en el corazón de Naruto en el momento en que golpeara el golpe final lo que determinaría qué camino tomaría después. Pero sinceramente a Ino no le importó mientras sobreviviera y si cambiaba después de los hechos al decidir que el mundo necesitaba arder. Bueno, mientras él la quisiera a su lado, ella sería la primera en encender el fósforo que lo hizo.

El sonido de una campana al ser golpeada por la puerta sacó a Ino del lugar oscuro al que se habían dirigido sus pensamientos. Ella lanzó una sonrisa feliz mientras saludaba al cliente temprano en la mañana. Al mirar a la mujer mientras miraba a través de los recién llegados, Ino arrojó sus pensamientos oscuros como un pato hizo agua. La razón es que mientras Naruto se esforzaba por aceptar su propia ira y rabia por la muerte de Jiraiya. Ella no tenía dudas de que él encontraría la manera de seguir siendo el hombre que podría mirar el mundo y creer que podría convertirlo en un lugar donde los Pueblos Shinobi se vieran como aliados en lugar de enemigos. Fue su fe en él lo que la hizo creer eso, ya que él no sería el hombre que ella amaba si no pudiera.

Mikoto suspiró mientras se sentaba en el agua tibia de las aguas termales ubicadas en la propiedad de Kiyomi. No estaba sola cuando notó a Tsume Inuzuka y supuso que era su hija en el extremo opuesto. Le habían informado que todas las mujeres que estarían en el baño sabían que aún estaba viva, así como su reciente escape de la prisión de Konoha. Sin embargo, no estaba sorprendida por la falta de bienvenida de Tsume ya que los dos nunca habían estado cerca. A decir verdad, ella era de la opinión de que Tsume probablemente odiaba sus entrañas. No es que Mikoto pueda culpar a la mujer por su opinión. La chica que Mikoto había sido durante los primeros días de su tiempo en la Academia no había sido exactamente agradable.

La razón es que ella había sido afectada por lo que su amiga Kushina había descrito como el Síndrome de Snooty Uchiha. Mikoto odiaba admitirlo, pero lo había sido, especialmente antes de haber conocido a la ardiente pelirroja. Tsume, como miembro de lo que muchos en el Uchiha consideraban un clan inferior, a menudo había sido blanco de Mikoto, y otros aspirantes a Uchiha kunoichi, para elegir. No es que la futura cabeza de Inuzuka lo tomara acostada, pero teniendo en cuenta que había muy pocos niños dispuestos a enfrentarse al Uchiha, significaba que la mayoría de las veces se vería atacada.

Las cosas continuaron en esa línea durante varios años con Mikoto siendo lo que muchos consideraban la reina de la academia hasta que llegó un nuevo estudiante transferido. Mikoto sonrió en las aguas termales mientras dejaba que el calor del agua se mezclara con los sentimientos similares que tenía al recordar el primer día de Kushina en la Academia. Por supuesto, no habían sido amigos, si acaso había llegado a ver a Kushina como una amenaza para su reinado sobre la kunoichi de la escuela. Especialmente cuando durante su introducción a la clase había declarado su intención de ser la primera Hokage femenina. Fue Fugaku, su futuro esposo y el hombre con el que se había comprometido, quien había llevado la acusación de los muchachos que se burlaban de Kushina por su sueño. Mikoto había encontrado divertido que una kunoichi de un clan inferior creyera que podría convertirse en Hokage cuando incluso un Uchiha aún no se había ganado el honor.

Esa diversión había durado hasta el primer recreo, donde Kushina se había acercado a Fugaku y después de exigir una disculpa había procedido a golpearlo en el suelo cuando se burló de la idea. A Mikoto todavía le costaba creer lo fácil que Kushina había manejado a los otros niños que habían salido en defensa de su líder. La incredulidad de Mikoto no duraría mucho, ya que había decidido vengar la vergüenza de su prometido al manejar a la niña. Mikoto había aprendido por las malas que Kushina era más que un rival para ella a pesar de ser la mejor kunoichi de su clase. La confrontación había terminado con Kushina inmovilizándola en el suelo, donde había precedido a reorganizar sus rasgos faciales con sus puños. Esto fue a pesar de emboscar a la niña con varios de sus amigos como respaldo. Pero una vez que Mikoto había caído,

Cuando Mikoto llegó a su casa esa noche, su madre naturalmente quería que expulsaran a Kushina. Pero, Mikoto sabía que eso solo la haría parecer más débil frente a la otra futura kunoichi. Sin embargo, Mikoto no se dio cuenta de que el daño ya estaba hecho. No se había sorprendido cuando al día siguiente encontró a Kushina y Tsume sentados uno al lado del otro en clase. Pero lo que sí, pero se dio cuenta en retrospectiva no debería haber sido tan sorprendente, fue lo pronto que sus llamados amigos comenzaron a gravitar hacia Kushina. La razón es que, a diferencia de ella, Kushina no se había preocupado por cosas como el estado del clan o similares. Nada de eso le importaba a los Uzumaki; en cambio, lo único que importaba era si eran o no amables con ella y sus amigos.

Mikoto aprendió que tampoco era necesario ser su amiga para caer bajo la influencia protectora de la pelirroja. Al final del primer año de Kushina en la academia, se podría decir fácilmente que había tomado el lugar de Mikoto como la reina de la Academia en una forma de hablar. No es que se preocupara por esas cosas, ya que sentía que no tenía relación con que se convirtiera en Hokage. Sin embargo, hubo muchas personas que lo hicieron, especialmente porque los antiguos objetivos de la reina anterior sentían que podían obtener una pequeña recompensa ahora que ella no era la niña más temida en la escuela. Estando en el extremo receptor de una emboscada, Mikoto se encontró acorralada en una esquina hasta que Kushina había atacado al golpear al líder del ring en la mandíbula.

Mikoto aún recordaba la escena de estar de rodillas debido a un esguince de tobillo mientras estaba detrás de una desafiante Kushina mientras sus atacantes intentaban razonar con la pelirroja. Pero, las otras chicas que se dieron cuenta de que sus palabras no influirían en Kushina para que se hiciera a un lado decidieron sacarla y sintieron que aumentaría su propia popularidad en un asunto similar al de Uzumaki. Pero Mikoto entendió mientras veía a Kushina pelear que incluso si las otras chicas habían logrado ganar. La gente que se había hecho amiga de Kushina no la abandonaría como a Mikoto. Se dio cuenta de que las personas que se habían convertido en amigos de Kushina lo habían hecho en base a la fuerza de su personalidad, no por el clan al que pertenecía o por haber superado a Mikoto anteriormente.

Aún así, a pesar de que Kushina, después de manejar a los posibles matones, llevó a Mikoto a su casa de espaldas, el Uchiha le preguntó: "¿Por qué?"

"¿Que por que?" Kushina había respondido confundida. Sin embargo, al tener alguna idea de lo que Mikoto estaba preguntando sobre ella, respondió: "Te estaban molestando".

"B-pero todavía hay muchas personas que piensan que me lo merezco", había respondido Mikoto.

"Bueno, no lo hago", dijo Kushina soltando una respiración molesta, "Además, si me hubiera alejado y dejara que esas chicas se salieran con la suya, entonces no habría sido capaz de preguntarte si serías mi amigo". "

"T-quieres que sea tu amigo?" Mikoto preguntó no muy segura si estaba escuchando a la niña correctamente.

Kushina asintió con la cabeza rápidamente y mirando por encima del hombro le dio a la Uchiha una amplia sonrisa mientras respondía: "¡Absolutamente! Eres realmente fuerte y eres como yo cuando llegué por primera vez ".

"¿Q-qué quieres decir?"

"Bueno", dijo Kushina haciendo una pausa mientras pensaba un momento, "Es posible que haya estado rodeado de un montón de gente. Pero en el fondo, sentí que estabas solo como yo.

"P-pero te ataqué", dijo Mikoto todavía sorprendido de que la pelirroja la quisiera como amiga.

Soplando un aliento entrometido que indica que no tiene en cuenta el punto de Mikoto, Kushina respondió: "¿A quién le importa eso? ¿Qué tipo de lugar sería si las personas no pudieran dejar ir el pasado para construir mejores relaciones en el futuro?

A pesar de que su educación le dijo que era una debilidad mostrar emociones a los extraños, Mikoto se encontró llorando cuando comenzó a decirle a Kushina que aceptaba. Sin embargo, antes de que ella pudiera gritar, "Mikoto", llenó el aire. Mikoto levantó la vista para ver a su madre presionándolos mientras agregaba: "Tú, pequeño demonio, ¿qué le has hecho a mi hija?"

Mikoto sintió a Kushina endurecerse al ser llamado demonio. Kushina rápidamente la dejó en el suelo antes de salir corriendo, pero no antes de gritar: "Déjame saber qué piensas mañana en la escuela, ¿está bien?"

La madre de Mikoto había dejado que Kushina fuera a atender a su hija, pero prometió que el pequeño demonio no se saldría con la suya. Eso fue hasta que Mikoto le dijo que lo dejara caer. Cuando su madre le preguntó por qué, la futura matriarca de Uchiha le dio una sonrisa genuina y respondió: "Porque es mi amiga".

Fiel a la forma en que Mikoto se había acercado a Kushina al día siguiente, Uzumaki la había recibido calurosamente en su círculo de amigos. Eso no quería decir que todos la hubieran acogido, ya que Tsume nunca la había perdonado de verdad. Eso no significaba que no dejaran de lado sus diferencias cuando estaban cerca de Kushina, pero después de su muerte, ninguna de las mujeres había visto el punto de continuar tratando de llevarse bien.

Mikoto terminó su recuerdo del pasado para concentrarse en su situación actual. Ver a Tsume con su hija le dolía el corazón mientras pensaba en sus hijos, pero superando el dolor, trató de pasar un tiempo tratando de comprender cuál sería su papel para que Sasuke volviera a sus sentidos. Resultó difícil debido en parte a que ella miraba a Tsume y a su hija. Pero también se derivó de su encarcelamiento durante casi una década. Había una lista de cosas en las que quería disfrutar ahora que era libre y la inmersión en las aguas termales era solo la primera. Ella sonrió mientras pensaba en cómo su capacidad para abandonar la mansión era un cambio de eventos bastante reciente, ya que le había preguntado a Naruto poco después de que él había llevado a Seven a la mansión desde la prisión.

Naruto había aceptado rápidamente, siempre que ella le prometiera que no trataría de escapar. Mikoto lo había hecho, pero sin embargo no se sorprendió cuando Kiyomi rápidamente interrumpió que se negara a modificar el sello que ataba a Mikoto al interior de la mansión. Esto había provocado una discusión bastante acalorada entre Naruto y el Fox Bijuu, que había estado entrenando al Taki-nin para ser más autosuficiente. Durante la discusión, Naruto todavía estaba molesto por lo que se les había hecho a los tres kunoichi que había movido su pulgar hacia una tranquila Miya Asama que había estado tomando té y preguntó: "¿Quién demonios es esto? ¿No me digas que saliste a buscar otro conejillo de indias?

Naruto se quedó inmóvil mientras un aura malvada parecía llenar la habitación. Girándose, vio lo que parecía ser una cabeza de demonio púrpura flotando en el aire. Asustado, se había caído hacia atrás y vio que aparentemente se desvanecía en Miya, cuyo rostro nunca perdió su actitud alegre. Después de tomar otro sorbo de su té, dijo: "Si tenía curiosidad sobre quién soy, ¿todo lo que tenía que hacer era preguntar? Es bastante grosero señalar y gritar ".

Mikoto había sonreído debido a su larga práctica de recoger lo que un niño voluntario murmuraba en voz baja, así que escuchó a Naruto murmurar: "Y qué grosero es tratar de darle a una persona un ataque al corazón para hacer un punto".

"¿Qué fue eso?", Respondió Miya, la cabeza del demonio apareció de nuevo como si fuera a comer al hombre rubio.

Naruto reaccionó en consecuencia cubriéndose la cara como para alejar al demonio, pero luego asomándose entre sus dedos preguntó: "Um ... ¿dónde aprendiste ese jutsu?"

Miya pareció sorprendida por la pregunta, pero complaciendo la curiosidad de Naruto respondió: "De mi sensei, ¿por qué preguntas?"

Al ponerse un poco nervioso, Naruto respondió: "Bueno, me recuerda algo que vi cuando Zabuza mató a Gato".

"Zabuza", dijo Miya pensativamente antes de decir, "Oh sí, él era el niño monstruoso que Takehito-sensei asumió como estudiante después de mi escuadrón". Naruto frunció el ceño ante su descripción y se alegró de que Haku estuviera fuera de la aldea, ya que solo podía imaginar cómo reaccionaría ella. Miya pudo captar el aparente disgusto de Naruto ante su descripción de Zabuza, por lo que le informó: "Confía en mí, es una explicación justa de lo que era ese chico. Él, sin previo aviso, saltó la valla donde la clase de graduados de la academia se estaba matando entre sí y procedió a matar a todos. Sin embargo, a pesar de esto, nadie quería entrenarlo. Takehito-sensei estaba entre estudiantes en ese momento y decidió convertirlo en su aprendiz. Pero, ¿cómo lo conoces?

"Fue el primer ninja real que enfrenté como un shinobi", dijo Naruto de pie, "También estuve allí cuando cayó en la batalla para proteger la dignidad de alguien especial para los dos".

"Zabuza está muerto", dijo Miya sorprendida. Naruto asintió, incitándola a preguntar: "¿Qué pasa con Kisame?"

"No, todavía está pateando y es miembro de Akatsuki", respondió Naruto, pero Mikoto había podido decir que no le gustaba la mirada que había aparecido en la cara de Miya.

Especialmente como ella, "Bien", oscuramente con una mirada que imaginaba a un lobo usando mientras lamía sus chuletas.

Mikoto estaba a punto de recordar su reunión con Seven, pero lo dejó caer cuando notó que una mujer rubia desnuda se acercaba a las aguas termales. Aunque se mantuvo en la oscuridad sobre muchos eventos recientes mientras estaba en la prisión, había escuchado algunos de los más importantes como la muerte del Tercero y cómo Tsunade había tomado su lugar. Reconoció a la mujer que se acercaba cuando vivía en la aldea, y aunque había escuchado rumores de cómo había comenzado a cambiar su apariencia para ocultar su edad, admitía que estaba sorprendida de que la mujer eligiera una edad tan joven para cubrirse. ella misma a. Pero mientras Mikoto la miraba, ella comenzó a creer que, por increíble que fuera, el Hokage no estaba usando uno por el momento. También notó la pequeña marca de zorro en su muslo derecho interno.

No estaba sorprendida de que Tsunade hubiera decidido darle una amplia litera mientras se deslizaba en el agua. Además de las viejas rivalidades que estaba segura de que Senju había experimentado con los miembros de su clan, Mikoto sentía que también se debía a su condición de forastera al no tener la misma marca que las otras mujeres que había encontrado hasta ahora. Mikoto volvió la cabeza cuando Tsunade comenzó a estudiarla discretamente, pero le devolvió el gesto observándola a ella y a las otras mujeres a través de sus reflejos en una cascada decorativa que alimentaba la primavera.

Aunque dudaba que los Sannin no supieran que todavía la estaban observando, era evidente que había querido preguntarle algo al jefe del clan Inuzuka y no iba a permitir que la presencia de Uchiha la disuadiera. Sin embargo, fue golpeada por Tsume, quien preguntó: "¿Qué pasa con el sello? Pensé que no planeabas usarlo de nuevo con ganas de hacer que tu segunda oportunidad dure esta vez.

Mikoto no había sido capaz de "escuchar" lo que Tsume le había preguntado desde que había mantenido la voz baja, ya que sabía que Mikoto aún no se había dado cuenta de todos sus secretos. Pero el Uchiha había leído los labios de la mujer a través de su reflejo en las diversas fuentes de agua, algo que era extremadamente difícil de hacer normalmente, pero que se hizo considerablemente más fácil a través del Sharingan.

Tsunade se aseguró de mantener su cabeza alejada de Mikoto mientras respondía, pero la Uchiha pudo leer lo que dijo debido a su reflejo en la superficie del agua. Para su sorpresa, Tsunade respondió: "Bueno, considerando lo que podríamos enfrentar, pensé que era prudente comenzar a almacenar una reserva de chakra nuevamente".

"¿No te preocupan los efectos secundarios?" Hana preguntó preocupada.

"No", respondió Tsunade, "en realidad se relaciona con lo que quería preguntarle a tu madre".

"¿Que es eso?" Tsume preguntó inclinándose hacia delante con interés.

Tsunade pareció ponerse un poco nerviosa y envió una mirada hacia Mikoto, quien sabía que la mirada que venía había desactivado a su Kekkei Genkai. Ella lo reactivó de nuevo cuando Tsunade miró hacia otro lado y simplemente la recogió diciendo: "... como una de las más antiguas actualmente entre nosotros. Tenía curiosidad si has notado algún cambio.

"¿Qué tipo de cambios?" Tsume preguntó no seguro de lo que el Hokage intentaba preguntarle.

"Creo que quiere decir cambios similares a los que ha pasado con mamá", dijo Hana cuidadosamente, obviamente, sin dar por sentado que Mikoto no estaba mirando en su dirección.

"Exactamente", dijo Tsunade enviando un agradecido asentimiento hacia la joven Inuzuka.

Tsume pareció avergonzarse cuando respondió: "No ... en realidad no".

Las dos mujeres fruncieron el ceño, pero Hana dijo: "Bueno, yo sí". Tsunade obviamente estaba sorprendido por la admisión, pero desapareció cuando Hana explicó: "No en mí, sino en mamá".

"Realmente, qué tipo de cambios", dijo Tsunade decidiendo ir con la verificación secundaria de su teoría. "Bueno, ella ha crecido un poco más si sabes a lo que me refiero. Además, no querría admitirlo, pero una perra la había estado desafiando por su lugar como la cabeza de Inuzuka. Pelearon unos meses antes ... la nueva relación de mamá ... y ella apenas aguantó la victoria. La mujer la retó recientemente y mamá la golpeó con las manos ".

"De verdad", dijo Tsunade dándole a Tsume una mirada reveladora.

La Inuzuka resopló cuando dijo: "Bien, lo admito. Parece que estoy obteniendo las mismas cosas que solo extendiste durante un período de tiempo. Comencé a notarlo cuando mis tiempos mientras corría por el pueblo comenzaron a mejorar en lugar de empeorar. Simplemente lo atribuí a mi ... estar involucrado. Supongo que tu curiosidad significa que no es solo eso.

Tsunade asintió mientras comenzaba a salir del agua mientras respondía: "Podemos hablar de eso más adelante".

Mikoto frunció el ceño mientras desactivaba su jutsu ya que Tsume y Hana habían decidido que querían escuchar lo que el Hokage estaba pensando ahora mientras la seguían fuera del agua. Mikoto comenzó a tratar de reconstruir lo que aprendió a ver si coincidía con las otras cositas que había podido destellar. Sin embargo, sintiendo que no estaba sola, dijo: "Bueno, ¿si no es mi amigo Bijuu?"

Seven suspiró ante el tono molesto de Mikoto mientras se deslizaba en el agua a su lado. "¿Realmente vas a seguir llamándome así? Está empezando a ponerme nervioso.

"De verdad", dijo Mikoto, "Imagina cómo me debo haber sentido al enterarme de que la mujer en la que también confiaba en mi vida era en realidad una maldita Bijuu".

"No sé, tal vez aliviado de que tengas un aliado tan poderoso a tu espalda", dijo Seven. Su tono se oscureció un poco cuando preguntó: "O, al enterarse de mi naturaleza Bijuu, de repente te encontraste menos capaz de confiar en mí".

Mikoto se encontró con la mirada de la otra mujer, pero terminó mirando hacia otro lado cuando dijo: "O tal vez me dolió que aparentemente no sintieras que podías confiar en mí".

Seven la miró por un momento antes de reírse a carcajadas cuando dijo: "Realmente, me imagino cuánto habrías confiado en mí después de esa conversación. Hola Mikoto, en realidad no soy un Iwa kunoichi deshonrado, sino una bestia chakra antigua sellada en un Iwa-nin deshonrado cuyo cuerpo ahora es mío para controlar. Me lo hizo mi hermana, también una antigua Bijuu, todo por el simple hecho de tener ojos en la prisión para sofocar un complot de uno de los ancianos de Konoha. Ah, y menos me olvido de que mi hermana también es Kyuubi no Kitsune que, a pesar de haber intentado aplanar a Konoha antes, ahora está tratando activamente de protegerla ". Seven le dio a Mikoto una mirada sarcástica mientras agregaba: "Sí, estoy segura de si te dije eso. Aún habrías decidido confiar en mí.

Mikoto miró a Seven sin comprender antes de reírse mientras admitía: "Supongo que tienes razón. Aún así, no puedo decir que no me moleste que aparentemente todavía me mantengan a oscuras sobre bastantes cosas ".

Seven le dirigió una mirada comprensiva cuando ella respondió: "Lo sé. Pero mis manos están un poco atadas. Kiyomi, como estoy seguro de que puedes decir, no es el más confiado, y puede ser bastante reservado. Además, odia a tu clan con pasión.

¿Por Madara?

"Y muchos otros", dijo Seven, "Él fue el primero en lograr controlarla. Sin embargo, tu clan ha estado persiguiendo nuestro poder durante bastante tiempo. La mayoría de las veces se centraron en ella ".

"Supongo que puedo entender por qué la pondría nerviosa", dijo Mikoto, "pero no soy mi clan".

"Es cierto, pero ella también odia a tu hijo por algo feroz. Sé que Naruto espera que puedas convencerlo de que abandone su búsqueda de venganza. Kiyomi no tiene muchas esperanzas de que tengas éxito.

Mikoto parecía dolorida mientras miraba a lo lejos antes de decir: "Ya veo, parece que te has ganado la confianza de tus hermanas. Estoy feliz por ti."

"Gracias", dijo Seven en su tono que obviamente mostraba lo contenta que estaba de estar en las buenas gracias de Kiyomi nuevamente.

Mikoto continuó mirando hacia otro lado mientras decía: "Naruto me parece una persona bastante optimista, tal vez demasiado. Kiyomi dijo que ella era parte de Naruto cuando Sasuke desertó. Entonces, ¿qué cree ella que son mis posibilidades de convencer a Sasuke de abandonar este camino de vengador?

Seven suspiró antes de decir: "Mira, se podría decir que mi hermana es demasiado pesimista ..."

"Por favor", dijo Mikoto, a lo que Seven pudo decir que el Uchiha esperaba que la lectura de Kiyomi sobre el asunto fuera más precisa.

Siete hizo una pausa por varios momentos, pero finalmente respondió: "Kiyomi dice que no importa cómo lo mire. A menos que estés preparado para matar a Sasuke, eres el único que no se aleja del encuentro ".

A pesar de haber esperado esa respuesta, Mikoto se enojó bruscamente, "¿De dónde sale diciendo eso? Ella no conoce a Sasuke.

Seven bajó la vista al agua antes de responder: "Tal vez ... pero tal vez ella no sea la única". Seven levantó las manos a la defensiva y dijo: "Mira, las opiniones de Kiyomi sobre tu hijo pueden estar contaminadas ... pero la forma en que expone todo es muy persuasiva. Según ella, tú eres el primero en informar al Hokage sobre la rebelión pendiente. Kiyomi cree que si Sasuke es consciente de eso, te matará antes de que puedas hablar con él. Incluso si no lo hace, puede estar convencido de abandonar su camino, pero en el momento en que aprenda, te convertirás en el enemigo número uno nuevamente.

Mikoto no podía negar que los escenarios de Kiyomi sonaban plausibles, especialmente teniendo en cuenta la Maldición de odio de Uchiha. Decidió que no quería pensar más en eso en este momento, así que dirigió su atención a Seven. Se dio cuenta de que la mujer parecía mucho más relajada. De acuerdo la última vez que habían estado en una situación peligrosa en la que el más mínimo paso en falso podría haber llevado a su destino, por lo que pensó que el comportamiento tranquilo de Seven podría deberse al cambio de lugar. Pero si Mikoto realmente tenía que poner su dedo sobre él, el comportamiento de Seven era el de una mujer que acababa de pasar un tiempo en prisión y había salido a disfrutar de una buena follada. Sin embargo, Mikoto se rió de la idea ya que ella misma necesitaba un buen descanso.

Mikoto dejó caer el tren de pensamiento actual antes de que ella también pudiera ponerse nerviosa por la idea. Suspirando contenta, dijo: "Me alegra que Kiyomi haya cedido lo suficiente como para modificar el sello para poder al menos recorrer los terrenos. Estas aguas termales son increíbles ".

Siete aceptó rápidamente, pero dijo: "Lo son. Pero para ser honesto teniendo en cuenta lo rápido que lo hizo, admito que se sorprendió de que sea tan firme en mantener esos Taki kunoichi. Es obvio que Naruto no va a dejar que el asunto caiga. Pero por alguna razón, parece decidida a mantenerlos cerca. Yoruichi está igual de confundida ya que ha visto cuánto le importa la opinión de Naruto. "

Mikoto también tuvo ese sentimiento, pero dijo sinceramente: "Honestamente, no puedo decir que me compadezco de ellos. Si se salieran con la suya, sería uno de los drones sin sentido de Akame en este momento ".

Siete asintió, pero dijo: "Puedo. Especialmente después de escuchar lo que le pasó a esa nueva kunoichi ".

La curiosidad de Mikoto se despertó cuando ella se sentó y preguntó: "¿Qué nueva kunoichi?"

Seven se encogió de hombros antes de decir: "Yoruichi me habló de ella. Aparentemente, fue secuestrada hace algunos años y le implantaron una falsa personalidad. Lo sorprendente es que de alguna manera estaba al tanto de todo lo que sucedió a lo largo de los años. Bueno, al menos hasta que la señora Kushina borró su memoria de esa época.

Mikoto parecía aturdida cuando dijo: "K-kushina ... te refieres a Kushina Uzumaki".

"Sí", respondió Seven al notar el color que se drenaba de la cara de Mikoto.

"E-no puede ser", dijo Mikoto incrédulo, "está muerta".

"No estoy seguro de todos los detalles", respondió Seven sin saber por qué su amiga se veía tan pálida, "Pero aparentemente está sellada en su hijo y ahora está conectada a la forma de chakra original de Kiyomi". Mikoto se levantó y se movió para salir de las aguas termales, pero se detuvo cuando Seven la tomó para preguntar: "¿A dónde vas?"

"Yo ... necesito hablar con Naruto ... si Kushina es parte de él ... necesito decirle por qué no podría cuidarlo mejor".

"No puedes", dijo Seven de manera casual.

"¿Por qué?" Mikoto respondió casi suplicante.

Una expresión de dolor cruzó la cara de Siete cuando ella respondió: "Está fuera de la aldea en este momento".

Mikoto se hundió de nuevo en el agua por temor a que Kushina no le hubiera dado a conocer su presencia porque estaba molesta con ella. Pero deseando tener la oportunidad de explicar sus razones, preguntó: "F-por cuánto tiempo?"

"No lo sé", respondió Bijuu, "Recientemente perdió a su maestro ... un hombre llamado Jiraiya. Se ha ido a la casa de los sapos para aprender las artes sabias para crecer lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotar al asesino de su maestro ".

"Ya veo", dijo Mikoto tristemente sintiéndose horrible por el joven. Al detectar una pizca de miedo en su amiga, ella preguntó: "¿Qué pasa? Pareces preocupado por este entrenamiento que está emprendiendo.

Seven Chomei miró hacia el cielo y aunque solo estuvo expuesto a su presencia a través del sello por un corto tiempo, ya extrañaba el calor reconfortante que admitió en la red de mujeres con las que estaba conectada. Conociendo los peligros del entrenamiento que estaba llevando a cabo, ella respondió con una pregunta: "¿Alguna vez te has encontrado con una persona que afirmara ser un maestro de las artes sabias antes?" Mikoto negó con la cabeza, lo que provocó que Seven explicara: "La razón de esto es que podrías construir una montaña con la cantidad de personas que han muerto tratando de dominar la Energía Natural por cada persona que haya logrado ese título".

Mikoto se sorprendió de la preocupación genuina que Seven estaba mostrando, así que colocó una mano tranquilizadora en su hombro para decirle: "Él estará bien. Sé con certeza que proviene de una familia que se niega a dejarse intimidar por lo imposible ".

¡Whack!

"Argh, maldita sea, esto es jodidamente imposible", gimió Naruto mientras rodaba por el suelo para aliviar el dolor en la espalda donde Fukasaku lo había golpeado con el bastón que le quitó la energía natural.

Naruko suspiró molesto antes de decir: "Solo tómalo como una ma ... (golpe) ... maldita sea, eso duele".

"Honestamente ustedes dos", dijo Fukasaku, cargando su bastón mientras observaba a Naruto rodar por el suelo y Naruko se frotaba la cabeza, "Es como si realmente estuvieras empeorando al reunir y controlar la energía natural".

Naruto se incorporó y respondió: "Tengo tanto dolor aquí que es difícil concentrarse". Empiezo a pensar que estás confundiendo la hinchazón por haberme convertido en un sapo.

Fukasaku se rió ligeramente mientras golpeaba suavemente su mano con el personal mientras respondía: "Bueno, creo que estarías de acuerdo en que es mejor estar seguro que la alternativa". Tanto Naruto como Naruko miraron alrededor del estanque de aceite de sapo donde estaban entrenando para tomar todas las estatuas de rana que eran un testimonio de todos aquellos que habían tratado de dominar el poder de un sabio y fallaron. Asintieron con la cabeza su acuerdo con el Sabio, quien luego dijo: "Bien, tomemos algunos golpes más y digamos que es una noche".

"¿Tuviste que decir golpes?" Dijo Naruko secamente mientras Naruto tomaba un asiento con las piernas cruzadas junto a ella otra vez. Cerró los ojos mientras se sentaba en una posición similar y sintió el aceite frío que Fukasaku comenzó a salpicar sobre ella y Naruto para ayudar a sentir y recurrir a la energía natural que los rodeaba.

Naruto se tomó unos minutos más para prepararse para su próximo intento. Mirando a Naruko por el rabillo del ojo, se arrepintió de haberla acompañado. No tuvo nada que ver con su historia juntos, sino por el primer paso para convertirse en un sabio. Es decir, le resultaba bastante difícil concentrarse ya que una mujer hermosa, vestida simplemente con un par de pantalones cortos negros ajustados y un sujetador deportivo blanco, estaba cubierta de aceite. Estaba contento de que el viejo sapo aún no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo molesto que estaba encontrando a su compañero de estudios de Jiraiya cuando su piel brillaba por el aceite y la puesta de sol. Cerrando los ojos, trató de enderezar la cabeza y concentrarse en la tarea que tenía ante sí. Sin embargo, dejó escapar una pequeña risita autocrítica cuando pensó: "Esto es muy probablemente karma por todas las veces que usé ese jutsu en el pasado".

Sin embargo, Naruto estaría bastante sorprendido al saber que no era el único incapaz de concentrarse completamente en la primera etapa del entrenamiento de Senjutsu. "¿Por qué tuve que espiarlo cuando estaba con sus amantes?" Naruko se cuestionó a sí misma. Si bien era cierto que el evento ayudó a Naruko a aceptar su género, no creía que hubiera sido una gran preocupación. Sin embargo, eso fue hasta que Fukasaku explicó lo que implicaría el primer paso de su entrenamiento. Naruto, que se había presentado al entrenamiento con una camiseta holgada y pantalones cortos, al enterarse de que le salpicarían con aceite se había quitado rápidamente la camisa. Naruko, al ver su cuerpo sin camisa, de repente se vio impulsada de nuevo al día en que lo había mirado, ya que había complacido a varios de sus amantes. Su pronto estar cubierto de aceite no le había hecho más fácil concentrarse.

Sin embargo, finalmente logró encontrar su centro, por lo que comenzó a esforzarse una vez más para equilibrar su energía física y espiritual con la energía natural que estaba reuniendo. Por un momento, comenzó a sentir que sus sentidos se expandían a medida que se sintonizaba con el mundo que la rodeaba. Ella atribuyó esto al hecho de que estaba absorbiendo la energía emitida por todos los seres vivos. Fukasaku les había dicho que uno de los signos internos que señalaban a un verdadero sabio era que eran hiperactivos de las personas y el entorno en el que se encontraban.

Sin embargo, todo se desvaneció cuando el dolor se convirtió en su mundo cuando Fukasaku llevó a su personal a la parte posterior de su cabeza. "Ow ... ¡mierda!" ella maldijo frotando el punto que él golpeó con ambas manos

Fukasaku no dijo nada mientras observaba con cautela que Naruto se había acostumbrado a que no lograran equilibrar adecuadamente su chakra muy cerca el uno del otro. Naruko también casi esperaba que el gruñido de dolor de Naruto siguiera en breve, sin embargo, cuando el dolor en su cabeza se desvaneció y no la había llamado, ella se concentró en él para verlo todavía sentado en la misma pose que antes.

Naruko vio como los segundos se convertían en minutos. Fukasaku también observó y comenzó a rascarse la barbilla mientras decía pensativamente: "Hmm, muy bien. Lo está recogiendo de manera bastante constante ahora. Naruko sintió una punzada de celos cuando parecía que Naruto estaba a punto de demostrar que no era más que una copia menos talentosa. Pero se convirtió en diversión cuando sus rasgos comenzaron a transformarse y su sapo sensei dijo: "Ahí está", antes de golpearlo en la cabeza con su bastón.

Ella se rió cuando Naruto se frotó la parte superior de la cabeza con las manos como para aliviar el dolor y preguntó: "¿Realmente necesitas golpearnos tan fuerte con esa cosa?"

"No", respondió Fukasaku haciendo que ambas rubias lo miraran malvadamente hasta que agregó: "Podría darte una palmadita a medias y no quitarte toda la energía natural que te hace convertirte en estatuas de sapo".

"Solo preguntaba", dijo Naruto correctamente castigado ya que no quería convertirse en una decoración de jardín.

Fukasaku se rió entre dientes mientras comenzaba a saltar hacia su casa y dijo: "Eso es suficiente entrenamiento para los jóvenes de una noche. Vamos a buscar una buena comida y llamémosla día ".

Tanto Naruto como Naruko palidecieron cuando comenzaron a preguntarse dónde podrían obtener tal comida ya que ninguno de los dos podía llamar al insecto platos pesados que Shima preparó bien. Naruko se estaba resignando a la próxima batalla con su estómago, cuando escuchó a Naruto decir: "En realidad, ¿crees que estaría bien si pasara la cena ... Realmente quiero ver cómo están mis clones junto con el refugio? están construyendo."

"Le haré saber a Ma", dijo Fukasaku, "Supongo que será solo ..."

"En realidad, debería ir también", dijo Naruko, no queriendo enfrentar la posibilidad de una ayuda adicional ya que Naruto no iba. estar allí, "No tengo tanta hambre y me gustaría acomodarme para pasar la noche".

"¿Estás seguro? Sé que puede ser un poco estrecho, pero ambos pueden quedarse en mi casa ".

"Está bien", dijo Naruto rápidamente cuando Naruko asintió con la cabeza rápidamente, "No querríamos imponernos y, además, a estas alturas mis clones probablemente nos construyeron un lugar muy acogedor para quedarnos". No tiene sentido dejar que su duro trabajo se desperdicie ".

"Muy bien, que tengan una buena noche jóvenes".

"Tú también", dijo Naruto. Un momento después se detuvo y preguntó: "Hablando de clones, ¿crees que el entrenamiento iría más rápido si usara algo durante el entrenamiento? De esa manera podría obtener mucha experiencia en un corto período de tiempo ".

Fukasaku hizo una pausa por un momento, reflexionando sobre el asunto antes de responder: "Supongo que eso podría ser posible. Sin embargo, comenzaremos con solo dos para cada uno de ustedes. No queremos demasiados ya que si uno gira por completo, entonces compartirías su destino. Bueno, a diferencia de ustedes dos, estoy muy hambriento de buenas noches.

Fukasaku desapareció en su camino, y casi tan pronto como se fue, el silencio que había descendido sobre el área fue arruinado por el sonido de estómagos gemelos. "Tengo tanta hambre", se quejó Naruko mientras se frotaba el estómago.

"Yo también", dijo Naruto tratando de ignorar el gorgoteo proveniente de su instinto de protesta. "Pero, comer la cocina de Shima sería igual de malo ya que estaría vomitando lo que comí".

Naruko lo siguió cuando Naruto comenzó a dirigirse al área donde ella pensó que sus clones habían decidido construir un refugio. Naruto había decidido construirlo poco después de su desayuno con Shima y Fukasaku, y aunque la pareja de sapos se había ofrecido a dejarlos quedarse en su habitación extra. Hubiera sido confinado para una persona, y mucho menos para dos. Por lo tanto, después de asegurarse de que todo estaba bien, Naruto había creado varios clones para construirles un lugar donde quedarse.

Naruko observó a Naruto mientras aparentemente sabía exactamente a dónde iba, aunque ninguno de ellos había explorado el área después de llegar temprano esa mañana. Ella supuso que uno de sus clones debe haberse disipado para dejarle saber al joven dónde habían construido el lugar que llamarían a casa durante su entrenamiento. Naruko estaba a punto de preguntar cuánto más cuando el delicioso olor de algo cocinando llegó a su nariz. Su estómago respondió de inmediato, y antes de darse cuenta, estaba corriendo para descubrir qué era. Para su sorpresa, esperar al final del camino no era el simple refugio que esperaba encontrar, sino una pequeña cabaña. Todavía dando vueltas había varios clones dando los toques finales, pero lo que cautivó la atención de Naruko fue el humo que provenía de detrás de la cabina. Miró detrás de su oído cuando Naruto se acercaba, ya que él ya sabía lo que había detrás del gran olor o había decidido conservar su energía. Él le sonrió, haciendo que Naruko supusiera que su rostro aún contenía algo de la sorpresa que sintió por lo ocupados que habían estado sus clones. "Haces un buen trabajo", dijo ella complementando a él.

"Gracias", respondió Naruto comenzando a moverse para pasarla, "Supongo que todas esas pobres misiones clasificadas en D dieron sus frutos".

Naruko asintió con la cabeza, aunque no compartió muchos de esos recuerdos con Naruto debido a que fueron un período feliz de su vida. Aún así, los resultados hablaron de sí mismos. Ella observó mientras él se acercaba a un clon para preguntar: "¿Confío en que no fueron detectados?"

"Oye hombre, ten un poco de fe", respondió el clon molesto por ser interrogado, "Nos apegamos al plan. Nadie sabe que Hiraishined a Wave. No usamos la marca en Tsunami pero el kunai que dejaste enterrado en la propiedad de Whirling Tide's Manor. Luego nos protegimos para comprar los suministros ".

"Bien", dijo Naruto con un breve asentimiento, "no quisiera que los demás se preocuparan si se les corriera la voz. Aparecí en Wave. Gracias por todo su trabajo duro."

El clon asintió antes de silbar para llamar la atención de todos los clones. Luego estalló en humo, lo que hicieron los otros clones siguiendo su ejemplo. Naruto comenzó a moverse hacia atrás haciendo que Naruko lo siguiera. Sin embargo, la kunoichi se detuvo cuando descubrió que, además de todo lo demás, la cabaña estaba construida al lado de un pequeño estanque alimentado por una cascada. Naruko ya se imaginaba a sí misma bañándose debajo de ella y se volvió a Naruto diciendo impresionado: "Un baño al aire libre, un pozo de fuego interno y externo, y suministros, ¿cuánto tiempo estuviste planeando esto?"

Naruto se encogió de hombros, antes de responder: "Me llegó después del desayuno. Si vamos a dar todo durante el entrenamiento, entonces no podemos estar medio muertos de hambre o cansados de tropezarnos unos con otros por la noche ". Naruto se sentó al lado del fuego y, quitando la tapa de la olla, comenzó a servir la comida que uno de sus clones había estado cocinando en un tazón. Se lo tendió a Naruko y agregó: "Si vamos a detener a Pain y vengar a Pervy Sage, entonces necesitaremos dedicar todo lo que tenemos a este entrenamiento. ¿No es ese el jefe correcto?

Naruko tomó el cuenco que se había llenado con un estofado y se sentó frente a su compañera rubia. Al comentar sobre su llamada a su jefe, ella le preguntó: "¿No estás enojada porque Gamabunta me haya hecho teniente cuando todavía te llama lacayo?"

Naruto se rió entre dientes antes de darle una sonrisa que ella sabía que ya había derretido el corazón de algunas mujeres cuando dijo: "No puedo decir que estoy tan sorprendido". Gamakichi me lo explicó durante uno de nuestros descansos de entrenamiento. Me dijo que incorporaste la invocación a tu estilo de lucha e incluso lograste impresionar al Jefe Sapo. Por lo que puedo entender, Gamabunta se alegra de que no solo lo convoques a las mismas situaciones complicadas que yo tiendo ".

Naruko le devolvió la sonrisa cuando ella respondió: "Puede que haya mencionado lo bueno que es ser convocado para tratar con bandidos simples de vez en cuando. Pero, ¿estás realmente de acuerdo con que yo tenga la misma convocatoria que tú?

"¿Por qué no lo estaría?", Preguntó Naruto a su vez dándole una mirada confusa mientras se detenía para llenar su propio tazón. "Seré el primero en admitir que no uso la invocación tan eficientemente como probablemente podría. Sin mencionar que el Jefe Sapo tiene una razón para estar molesto con cómo lo invoco. Siempre ha sido luchar contra la invocación gigante de otra persona o un Bijuu. Para ser honesto, no creo que realmente me haya perdonado por haberlo convocado para luchar contra ese monstruo de agua de mar. Además, por lo que he visto, te has ganado su respeto y, en pocas palabras, es todo lo que importa ".

Naruko no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado cuando Naruto la elogió. Con la esperanza de cambiar de tema, ella dijo: "Debe ser una especie de shock que se separe de los demás".

"Un poco", admitió Naruto, "Fukasaku parece pensar que se debe a lo que sea que hay en la atmósfera que evita que el Aceite de Sapo se evapore. Pero, no es una verdadera barrera, ya que todavía puedo Hiraishin ". Naruto miró al cielo antes de dirigir su atención a Naruko y agregó: "No poder sentir a los demás puede ser una bendición disfrazada".

Sorprendido por la revelación, Naruko preguntó: "¿En serio? ¿Es por eso que no querías que tus clones hicieran contacto?

Naruto inclinó la cabeza y respondió: "Sí. Si bien, por un lado, estar constantemente conectado a ellos y poder sentir su presencia constante es un verdadero regalo. Con todo lo que está sucediendo, no sé si realmente podría concentrarme si ese fuera el caso. Estoy tan preocupado por Komachi que sigo tratando de comunicarme para tener una idea de cómo está ".

"¿No puedes" mirarla "usando la porción Hiraishin de la marca de zorro?"

"Sí, pero me temo que si hago eso sin la parte emocional, interpretaré mal la situación y empeoraré las cosas". Naruto apartó su mirada del cielo para mirar al fuego, cuya luz resaltaba lo preocupado que estaba. "Lo mismo podría decirse de Konan también. Sé que no dejaría que Jiraiya se enfrentara a Pain. Me sigo preguntando si ella podría haber inclinado su mano de alguna manera y estar en peligro ". Al mirar a Naruko, que podía ver su determinación, agregó: "Pero no puedo preocuparme por eso ahora y necesito confiar en todos para mantener las cosas juntas hasta que esté listo para enfrentar el Dolor".

"Quieres decir que lo estamos," corrigió Naruko.

Él le dedicó otra sonrisa brillante mientras decía: "Perdóname, hablo mal".

Naruko asintió, antes de devolverle la sonrisa con una de las suyas y dijo: "Bueno, no dejes que vuelva a suceder. Estamos en esto juntos."

Komachi no sabía dónde estaba cuando se despertó para encontrarse atada y amordazada en una caja hermética que parecía estar a bordo de un vagón de movimiento lento. Aunque su chakra estaba sellado, su marca de zorro todavía le daba una idea general de dónde estaba en relación con los otros amantes de Naruto. Decir que estaba sorprendida de encontrarse de vuelta en Konoha sería quedarse corto. En retrospectiva, supuso que no debería haberlo hecho, ya que sabía que quienquiera que haya alertado a Danzou había estado muy conectado con el Consejo del Clan, ya que había sido solo después de que Tsunade les hubiera informado que la información se había filtrado. Si bien la evidencia no significaba que la persona fuera un consejero, Komachi tampoco podía ignorar la posibilidad.

Al hacer un balance de su situación, se dio cuenta de que había sido desnudada, así que se dio cuenta de que las personas que la habían tendido una emboscada no corrían ningún riesgo de que llevara algún tipo de sello de rastreo. Sintió que su rostro se torcía en una sonrisa, un gesto aún inusual para ella, cuando se dio cuenta de que llevarla al pueblo significaba que no habían encontrado su marca de zorro. Para ella, eso confirmó que sus emboscadas habían sido Root, ya que pensó que los bandidos o ladrones normales habrían explorado su desnudez de una manera que podría haber descubierto la ubicación de su marca, solo pasar sus labios inferiores.

Cerrando los ojos, trató de recordar detalles del ataque, pero desafortunadamente debido a sus preparativos y habilidad, no los había visto. Supuso que, dado que se había mudado de la casa segura de Root a la casa segura, evitó al Anbu enviado por Tsunade para capturarla. No debería haberse sorprendido de que hubieran logrado dejarla caer. Naturalmente, su plan siempre había sido vincularse con los restos de Root, pero no había querido necesariamente estar en desventaja durante ese encuentro.

Komachi dejó que su mente se desviara hacia Naruto y se preguntó cómo estaba. Durante sus viajes desde la aldea, la noticia de la muerte de Jiraiya la había alcanzado. Ahora capaz de explicar por qué había sentido tanto dolor proveniente de él, sintió que su corazón comenzó a doler. Comprendiendo que el dolor era el resultado de sus fuertes sentimientos hacia Naruto, Komachi se sorprendió al descubrir que las emociones podían conectarla con personas a las que nunca había querido decir. También fue en ese momento cuando su mente comenzó a hacer planes para abandonar su misión actual de encontrar al asesino de Jiraiya y hacerle pagar que Komachi se dio cuenta en algún momento sin que ella se diera cuenta de que había llegado a amar a Naruto. También le hizo darse cuenta de lo desalentadora que era la ambición de su amante. Nunca había conocido a Jiraiya, pero debido a su conexión con Naruto y el dolor en el que lo había sentido, había estado preparada para atacar para vengarlo. Se dio cuenta de que a través de esa muerte que había lastimado a una persona que amaba. Había llegado a odiar a alguien que nunca había conocido. Se dio cuenta de que detener la propagación del odio puede ser imposible. Lo que dijo sobre su posibilidad de lograr el objetivo que Naruto y los demás habían estado trabajando para Komachi no pudo responder. Al igual que ella no podía responder cómo reaccionaría Naruto cuando se encontrara cara a cara con Pain, ahora que su corazón podría haber tenido la semilla llamada odio plantada en ella.

La carreta se detuvo y Komachi sintió que la caja en la que estaba comenzaba a quitarse. Ella escuchó cualquier pista que pudiera haber identificado su ubicación dentro del pueblo. Sin embargo, podía decir por la ubicación de Hinata, y Tsume, que era probable que no estuviera cerca de los territorios de sus clanes. Sintiendo que la estaban trasladando a la clandestinidad, supuso que los Remanentes de la Raíz todavía tenían algunos túneles para que corrieran. Su caja se dejó caer al suelo sin ceremonias, antes de que se quitara la tapa. Luego la sacaron rápidamente y luego la encadenaron a un gancho que colgaba en el centro de la habitación que la levantó. Suspendidos en el aire, los dos hombres enmascarados que la habían llevado allí abandonaron la habitación.

Sin embargo, sus sentidos le dijeron que no estaba sola. Manteniendo la calma, esperó a que la persona detrás de ella hiciera saber su presencia, ya que necesitaba emitir el comportamiento de alguien recogido por aliados excesivamente cautelosos. Después de casi una hora de silencio, la persona detrás de ella dijo: "Corriste una cantidad considerable de riesgos al dirigirte a casas seguras que podrían haber sido comprometidas. No deberías haber tenido forma de saber cuánto ha descubierto el Hokage sobre la operación de Roots. Sin embargo, todavía elegiste correr ese riesgo ".

Sonando emocionalmente desapegado, Komachi respondió: "Tampoco tenía forma de saber cómo presentar mi informe sobre la muerte de Danzou. Supuse que dirigirse a ellos me pondría bajo la observación de Root o de Konoha. En cualquier caso, mi directiva era clara.

"De verdad", dijo el hombre alejándose de la pared en la que había estado descansando antes de que ella revelara que llevaba una capucha que ocultaba su cabello y una máscara en la cara de un mono para ocultar su rostro. A Komachi no le sorprendió que no le prestara atención a su falta de ropa. "¿Cuál hubiera sido tu directiva si Konoha te hubiera encontrado?"

"Para matar a la mayor cantidad de fuerzas del Hokage como sea posible antes de encontrar mi fin".

"Y como nosotros, los de la Raíz, te hemos encontrado, ¿cuál es tu directiva ahora?"

"Para informarte del fallecimiento de Danzou," dijo Komachi sin emoción.

"Un esfuerzo desperdiciado, querida", dijo el hombre volviéndose para alejarse, "Sería mejor que sirvieras a tu amo uniéndote a él en la muerte".

Cuando el hombre enmascarado se dirigió hacia la puerta, los dos hombres enmascarados de antes también entraron, uno de ellos blandiendo una espada que sin duda pronto sería envainada en ella. Sin embargo, Komachi mantuvo la calma cuando dijo: "En circunstancias normales, eso sería cierto. Fallé en mi deber de proteger a Lord Danzou. Si mi muerte aplaca ese fracaso, entonces acepto tu castigo. Pero, debes saber que parece que Tsunade pudo haberte ocultado algunos secretos más.

Observó al hombre al que llamaba Monkey por el momento detenerse mientras se giraba lentamente para mirarla por encima del hombro. Sabiendo que un miembro apropiado de Root no negociaría por su vida, ella dijo: "Lord Danzou había escapado a través de un pasaje secreto que no tenía idea de que existía. Sin embargo, Naruto Uzumaki aún logró localizarnos.

"El informe oficial declaró que accidentalmente hizo un agujero a través del pasaje mientras luchaba para abrirse paso entre las fuerzas que defendían la base".

"Esos informes son fabricaciones", dijo Komachi, "creo que Kakashi fue quien hizo eso. También fue él quien dio el golpe fatal a Lord Danzou ".

"Parece que lograste vengarlo entonces", dijo Monkey, causando que Komachi temiera que su espada hubiera golpeado demasiado profundo.

Sin embargo, no dejó que se notara en su rostro consciente de que Monkey probablemente estaba probando su lealtad ya que por el momento solo tenía su palabra. Komachi tenía pocas dudas de que Root la había visto en la primera casa segura que había visitado. Solo la habían dejado ir con los demás para determinar si la seguían. Pero sabía que tampoco podía desempeñar el papel de sentirse satisfecha con la muerte de Kakashi, su desapego emocional debía ir en ambos sentidos. Por lo tanto, ella simplemente asintió brevemente con la cabeza para reconocer su punto antes de decir: "Sin embargo, lo que Root necesita saber es que tan peligroso como Kakashi era. Naruto ha desbloqueado un jutsu mucho más peligroso. Se las arregló para alcanzarnos y retrasarnos porque había dominado a los Hiraishin.

"¡¿Qué?!" Monkey dijo que su voz estaba llena de preocupación. Dirigiéndose a los dos shinobi enmascarados, preguntó: "¿Estás seguro de que está limpia?"

"Sí señor", respondió uno de los hombres, "no tiene sellos en su persona".

Monkey se volvió hacia ella y estudiando su cuerpo cerró la distancia antes de poner una mano sobre su estómago. Canalizando chakra hacia ella, comenzó a inspeccionarla con mucho cuidado. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a su coño, simplemente separó sus piernas para asegurarse de que nada estuviera marcado en sus muslos internos. Alejándose dijo: "Tsunade fue sabio al mantener eso oculto. Hubiera tenido una ventaja bastante distinta si no hubiéramos sabido que el jinchuriki había dominado el Hiraishin. Hiciste bien al informarme de esto. Aunque confío en que entiendes por qué esto no cambia nada ".

"Sí," dijo Komachi cuando el hombre con la espada comenzó a acercarse. Komachi, aunque no deseaba morir, no pidió ayuda, ya que sentía que había cumplido con su deber con su amante. Cuando su vida desapareciera, informaría a los demás dónde se encontraba Root y probablemente confirmaría que el hombre que había advertido a Danzou estaba en el lugar. Estaba contenta de que Naruto no lo sintiera, ya que no quería distraerlo de cualquier entrenamiento que estaba segura de que estaba realizando. Se sentía bastante contenta de que un engranaje menor como ella fuera instrumental en la eliminación del obstáculo a la ambición de Naruto que Root representaba.

Sería esa sensación de satisfacción que su deber se hubiera cumplido lo que finalmente le salvó la vida cuando Monkey dijo: "Espera ..." El hombre en medio de tirar de su espada hacia atrás para empujarla en el pecho de Komachi hizo lo que se le indicó. Monkey la observó por varios momentos más antes de darse la vuelta cuando dijo: "Pensándolo bien, aún puedo encontrar un uso para esta pieza. Tsunade cree que nos ha eliminado, qué mejor manera de frotar su nariz en su fracaso que un miembro conocido de Root para matar su precioso jinchuriki. Por lo menos, resaltará su fracaso como líder y quizás haga que el Daimyo de Fuego esté dispuesto a hacer que renuncie ".

Monkey hizo un gesto a sus dos hombres para que lo siguieran mientras dejaban a Komachi colgado en el aire. Una vez que la puerta se cerró, permitió que su rostro mostrara lo que realmente pensaba de la trama de Monkey antes de pensar, "Jaque mate".

Konan se detuvo cuando llegó a un cruce en la Tierra de las Cascadas. Después de haber llevado la procesión de Senderos a este punto, se detuvo sin saber qué camino tomar. Mirando por encima del hombro, escondió el ceño fruncido que sintió al no poder ver a Nagato ni a Tobi. "¿Qué pasa?", Preguntó el camino de Deva que había sido Yahiko cuando se detuvo.

Konan miró durante varios momentos antes de darse la vuelta y dijo diplomáticamente: "No has visto bien decirme a dónde vamos".

Konan podía sentir el Rinnegan de Nagato perforando su espalda. Desde su partida de Ame, ella había sentido que los Seis Senderos la estaban estudiando. Levantó la vista hacia el letrero marcado en la encrucijada nuevamente y supuso que era un lugar apropiado ya que sentía que su vida también era probable. Todo el tiempo supo que estaba cada vez más tensa, ya que la falta de saber a dónde se dirigían hacía estragos en sus emociones. La sensación de temor que había estado sintiendo solo disminuyó un poco al desaparecer la presencia de Naruto, porque aunque ella creía que probablemente estaba en un lugar seguro. Sabía que Pain tenía muchas maneras de aprender, incluso la información más secreta.

La otra cosa jugando con su creciente temor de que Konoha fuera el objetivo era que Nagato no estaba viajando con ella, sino con Tobi y su Animal Path. Ella sabía que con la capacidad de Tobi de aparecer en cualquier lugar que quisiera, Konoha nunca estaba fuera de la sorprendente distancia de Pain. Sabía que en ese momento Nagato tenía que estar al menos lo suficientemente cerca para manipular su Camino, pero como sabía que había estado haciendo que los técnicos trabajaran para hacer mejoras en su transmisor de chakra no tenía idea de lo cerca que estaba. Le molestaba que no la dejaran entrar en el plan, pero sospechaba que la marcha era tanto para probar su lealtad como si hubiera sido para alejar a las fuerzas de Konoha de la aldea al traer al supuesto líder de Akatsuki al abierto. Pensó que si ese era el caso, una vez que Konoha mordió el anzuelo, Tobi se teletransportaría a la aldea con Animal Path. Una vez dentro, convocaría a los demás, arrojando así a Konoha al caos, ya que causaron estragos debido a que pasaron la barrera y, por lo tanto, negaron a Leaf Village una idea de cuántos oponentes enfrentaba.

Finalmente, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, el Camino Deva dijo: "Toma el camino que conduce al norte".

Konan se sorprendió por la orden, ya que los llevaría lejos de la Aldea de la Hoja. No estaba segura de cuál era su destino, como se le indicó al pisar el camino que se alejaba de Konoha. Tan pronto como lo hizo, sintió que la mayor parte de la tensión sangraba de su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, su momento de paz no duró ya que el ligero movimiento de sus hombros mientras se relajaba fue la validación final que Nagato necesitaba para que Konan ya no se contara entre Akatsuki. Levantando la mano de Deva Path y alineándola con la parte posterior del cráneo de Konan, dijo: "Eso creía". Lanzando una explosión concentrada de su jutsu, observó desapasionadamente cómo la cabeza de Konan desapareció de sus hombros.

Kiyomi no dejó que sus preocupaciones sobre la grieta que había aparecido entre Naruto y su show en su rostro mientras trabajaba haciendo que el Taki-nin sea más autosuficiente. Esperaba que si no necesitaban instrucciones para realizar las tareas más simples, Naruto al menos admitiría que su método para manejarlas sería más humano que la muerte. Aún así, sabía en cierto nivel que las posibilidades de que eso fuera relativamente pequeño.

A raíz de la muerte de Jiraiya, se le ocurrió otra razón para perfeccionar aún más su habilidad, y creía que incluso podría convencer a Naruto de que tenía razón al practicar la creación de una nueva persona en una persona. Pero sabía que su argumento no resistiría mucho escrutinio ya que no había sido un factor cuando se hizo cargo de las voluntades de Taki kunoichi con la que había implantado. Retiró su mano de la que había sido Yuffie y preguntó: "¿Sientes algún impulso?"

"Tengo que hacer pipí", respondió Yuffie sonando menos robótica que antes, pero aún así no estaba bien.

"Entonces vete," dijo Kiyomi molesta. Lo que se convirtió en ira cuando Yuffie comenzó a seguir las instrucciones, literalmente, haciendo que el Bijuu gritara: "No aquí, en el baño".

Yuffie volvió a hacer lo que le dijeron que se dirigía al baño. Kiyomi estaba a punto de seguirla, ya que sabía que a menos que le dijera a la mujer qué hacer, probablemente simplemente se pararía en el baño y se aliviaría. Sin embargo, se detuvo al notar otra presencia que la miraba divertida y que tenía una buena idea de quién era y no estaba de humor para su compañía, preguntó: "¿Qué quieres Uchiha?"

"¿Por qué necesito querer algo?" Mikoto respondió entrando en la habitación. Caminando hacia Aeris y Tifa, que permanecieron sentadas a la mesa, agitó la mano frente a sus caras antes de preguntar: "No es que me importe lo que les pase, pero ¿por qué no deshacer lo que has hecho?"

Aunque todavía no está de humor para la compañía de Mikoto, el Bijuu deseaba discutir el asunto con alguien que no estaría tan de acuerdo con Naruto. Yoruichi ya había dejado en claro que compartía la opinión de su amante, y Seven simplemente no se preocupó por nada de eso, ya que tendía a aplastar su camino hacia las soluciones. Al encontrar el viejo adagio de que los mendigos no podían ser elegidos para volver a ser verdad, dijo: "No estoy segura de poder hacerlo en este momento. Para suplantar sus personalidades, creé nuevos caminos en sus mentes. En este punto, eliminarlos podría hacer más daño que bien ".

"Interesante", dijo Mikoto sonando justo antes de burlarse, "Entonces, su solución es hacer que esos caminos sean más complejos y aún más difíciles de eliminar".

Kiyomi frunció el ceño a la mujer, pero rápidamente respondió: "Es mejor que la alternativa".

"Lo que significa que si te equivocas y mueren, no quieres que Naruto descubra que fue el resultado de tu manipulación".

Kiyomi apartó la vista de su miedo de que si algo así pudiera pasar fuera fácil de ver para el Uchiha. A Mikoto todavía le sorprendió que un Bijuu pareciera preocuparse tanto por lo que era una sola persona, y mucho menos que sospechaba que Kyuubi no estaba solo en preocuparse mucho por lo que Naruto pensaba. Al dar voz a la teoría que había reunido, dijo: "Es difícil creer que tantas mujeres se entreguen a un mocoso. Y mucho menos permitirle marcarlos como piezas de propiedad ".

Kiyomi fulminó con la mirada a Mikoto antes de que una sonrisa de satisfacción apareciera en su rostro cuando dijo: "Ah, ahí está. Ese famoso orgullo Uchiha. ¿De verdad crees que eres tan diferente?

"¿Que se supone que significa eso?" Mikoto dijo desafiante.

"Por qué es simple en realidad", dijo Kiyomi antes de alcanzar las mangas de su kimono. "Te das un poco de orgullo porque porque ... porque no estabas dispuesto a compartir tu propio amante. Crees que esto de alguna manera te hace superior.

"No, no dije eso ..."

"Pero lo hiciste", dijo Kiyomi presionando su ataque verbal, "¿Por qué si no mencionarías que nos entregamos a él con tanto desdén?"

"E-simplemente no es normal", Mikoto trató de contrarrestar su propio argumento sonando débil, especialmente con lo despreocupada que parecía estar Kiyomi con lo que otros consideraban la norma.

"¿Por qué debería importarme eso? Dime, ¿amabas a tu marido?

"¿Q-qué tiene que ver eso con algo?"

Los ojos de Kiyomi se agrandaron cuando dijo divertida: "Ah, creo que eso responde esa pregunta. Bueno, como mujer que puede decirte que amo al hombre que comparte mi cama, déjame explicarte por qué puedo compartirlo con los demás. Es porque no me enorgullezco de llamarlo mío ".

"No entiendo ... dices que lo amas, pero no te enorgullezcas de ello".

"Tienes razón, no entiendes", respondió Kiyomi. "Ves el amor como algo que puedes encajar en tu conjunto limitado de reglas. Por ejemplo, puedes amar a innumerables personas a menos que tengas sexo con una de ellas, en cuyo caso solo puedes amar a esa persona en el sentido físico ".

"E-así es como es", respondió Mikoto encontrando que sus mejillas se estaban poniendo rojas y que estaba en una desventaja total debido a la falta de desconcierto de Kiyomi al discutir el tema.

"¿Dice quién?" Kiyomi respondió. Cuando Mikoto no respondió, dijo simplemente: "La respuesta, por supuesto, es el orgullo de otras personas. Usted y otros, estoy seguro, parecen creer que si Naruto toma a otro amante, de alguna manera abarata lo que siente por aquellos de nosotros con los que ya ha estado ".

"¿Estás diciendo que no es así? Entonces, ¿por qué marcarlo como una propiedad?

Kiyomi sorprendió a Mikoto al abrir su kimono exponiendo sus senos a la mujer. Tirando de su túnica de sus hombros, la presentó de regreso al Uchiha y mostrando su propia marca en su hombro trasero derecho, dijo: "Su orgullo ve esto como marcas que nos ha puesto para marcar sus conquistas porque no puede creer que lo haría". puede tomar a otra mujer como amante y aún apreciar a los que ya tiene. Verá, puede que no me enorgullezca llamarlo mío, pero esta marca muestra mi orgullo de ser suyo. Mi amante es especial En lugar de tratar de ocultar ese hecho, aunque me agrada cuando una nueva mujer entiende esto al tomar su marca también ".

"¿Q-por qué?"

"Orgullo, por supuesto", dijo Kiyomi tirando su kimono sobre sus hombros, "¿Nunca te has sentado a comparar a tu hombre con el de tus amigos? ¿No le agradaría que uno de ellos murmurara sobre algo que su hombre haría que los molesta y usted podría ofrecer algo que haría el suyo que les haría desear poder llamarlo suyo?

Mikoto lo había hecho naturalmente ya que la mayoría de las amas de casa podían encontrar fácilmente cosas de las que quejarse con respecto a sus esposos. Sin embargo, mientras lo pensaba, en comparación con Tsume y ella, Kushina nunca se uniría. En cambio, Uzumaki casi siempre asentía y sonreía mientras escuchaba a sus amigas quejarse de sus maridos. En ese momento, Mikoto acababa de suponer que era porque no quería presentar una imagen menos halagadora del hombre que era el Cuarto Hokage. Pero con las palabras de Kiyomi jugando en su cabeza, ella comenzó a preguntarse si era simplemente porque la kunoichi no quería pintar una imagen de cuán amorosa era su esposo, menos que otras mujeres pudieran poner sus ojos en él.

"Pareces bastante libre con tu información teniendo en cuenta que has estado bailando sobre el tema de cuán involucrados han estado tú y la otra mujer con Naruto hasta ahora", dijo Mikoto queriendo sentirse orgulloso de que su teoría sea correcta.

Kiyomi se encogió de hombros cuando se giró para mirar al Uchiha, su kimono aún colgaba flojamente sobre sus hombros. "Supuse que estabas buscando el significado detrás de las marcas que sin duda viste en las mujeres que usaban las aguas termales. No vi ningún daño al darte la confirmación que buscabas. Si demuestras ser una amenaza para mi familia, te borraré de la historia. Si no, bueno, dudo que tenga que sufrir tu presencia una vez que te encuentres con tu hijo.

Mikoto quería devolverle una réplica, pero antes de que pudiera pensar en algo, una expresión de preocupación pasó por el rostro de la mujer pelirroja. Mikoto estaba a punto de preguntar qué había asustado a los Bijuu, pero ella desapareció en un destello de llamas dejando a los Uchiha preguntándose qué estaba pasando fuera de la mansión.

Konan miró hacia atrás cuando el área que acababa de poner en pie estalló en una bola de fuego cuando las bombas de papel ocultas entre las hojas que habían formado el clon de papel que el Camino Deva había eliminado explotaron. Sin embargo, aunque sabía que solo había logrado escapar debido a sus años de trabajo con Nagato y, por lo tanto, al darse cuenta de los pocos puntos ciegos que aparecían en sus formaciones, no creyó ni por un segundo que los Senderos hubieran quedado atrapados en eso. Tirando su capa de Akatsuki, comenzó a huir, mientras se alejaba de Konoha. Aunque sabía que Nagato ya era de la opinión de para quién estaba trabajando, no quería darle más confirmación. Con ese fin, ella también se negó a llamar a su zorra. A pesar de que, Sabía que Naruto ya no estaba en la aldea, no quería arriesgarse a que la falta de capacidad para sentir su presencia fuera unidireccional. Lo último que quería era ser la causa de que Naruto terminara en manos de Nagato y Tobi.

Al salir corriendo, sabía que una razón clave por la que Nagato había elegido el área como lugar para su ejecución era que era un área cubierta de hierba montañosa, desprovista de árboles para que ella usara para cubrirse o escapar. Aun así, había recorrido un par de cientos de yardas cuando había necesitado saltar, ya que varios misiles comenzaron a impactar a su alrededor. Ella se había creído clara cuando de repente fue arrancada de un impulso Todopoderoso del Camino Deva.

Konan se deslizó por el suelo durante varios metros antes de detenerse. Levantándose lentamente, miró hacia atrás para ver que el Camino se acercaba lentamente. Al detenerse en la cima de una colina, Konan se puso de pie y rápidamente se deslizó por la pendiente del otro lado. Al llegar al fondo, encontró un lugar que terminaba en un callejón sin salida, pero que le permitiría mantenerla de espaldas a la pared. Si bien sabía que el camino de Asura o Deva podría derribar fácilmente el área sobre ella. Pensó que Nagato quería usar el Camino Humano o Naraka para descubrir con quién estaba trabajando. Si ese fuera el caso y pudiera destruir el Camino de Naraka, entonces sentía que sería un intercambio digno para su vida, ya que significaría que Nagato probablemente tendría que posponer un ataque para volver a Rain. A pesar de que,

Sin embargo, un ceño apareció en su rostro cuando solo el Camino Deva entró en el área con ella. "Pensar que el traidor en mi medio era la única persona que nunca habría sospechado por mi cuenta".

Konan hizo una mueca al escuchar la ira y tal vez odiar que Nagato la dirigiera hacia ella. Le dolía el doble que la cara de Yahiko que transmitía la emoción. "Nagato, por favor, no es demasiado tarde para detener esto. Hay una mejor manera de honrar la memoria de Yahiko. Hay alguien que ha heredado su voluntad.

¿Por eso me has traicionado? Habría pensado que todas las personas entenderían que sin Pain la gente se negaría a cambiar. Aquellos en el poder siempre seguirán luchando por infligir dolor para aferrarse a sus patéticos tronos. Solo al nivelar todo podemos infligir al mundo el temor de que el dolor nos enseñe a tener cuidado. Un niño que se quema en una estufa será el doble de cauteloso la próxima vez que lo rodee ".

"Sé que eso fue lo que creímos ..." Konan intentó razonar, pero dejó escapar un grito cuando el Deva Path desató su jutsu para golpearla contra la roca detrás de ella.

Aunque él no desató todo su poder, ella golpeó lo suficiente como para dejar una impresión. Acababa de alejarse de la pared cuando una segunda ola golpeó su espalda contra ella. Esto fue seguido rápidamente por un tercero y un cuarto. Konan lo sintió cuando los huesos cedieron y los órganos comenzaron a romperse a medida que más olas la obligaban a golpear la pared a su espalda. El asalto terminó y Konan se hundió en el suelo, su visión se volvió borrosa como resultado de la hinchazón que tenía lugar en su cerebro. Ella trató de convencer una vez más a Nagato de que abandonara su plan para obligar al mundo a aceptar su paz.

Sin embargo, solo pudo encontrar la fuerza para gorgotear, "N-nagato ... p-por favor ..."

"No te preocupes Konan, verás el mundo que nos esforzamos por hacer como un verdadero ángel resucitado a mi imagen", dijo The Deva Path cuando Nagato confundió sus palabras mientras suplicaba por su vida.

Levantó la mano con la intención de acabar con ella, ya que en realidad no tenía intención de interrogarla, ya que su objetivo era nivelar a Konoha con el último hombre, mujer y niño. Al enviar una poderosa pero concentrada explosión de su jutsu, observó con asombro asombrado cómo una mujer aparecía entre él y Konan en una explosión de llamas. Pero, lo que realmente lo sorprendió fue cuando el jutsu golpeó a la mujer cuya espalda estaba frente al Camino Deva, se estrelló contra una especie de barrera roja que lo desvió de modo que el muro que rodeaba a Konan y a ella se rompió en pedazos.

La pelirroja miró a Konan por un momento, antes de levantarla con cautela. Acunando a la mujer de cabello azul en sus brazos, miró por encima del hombro derecho lo suficiente para que Nagato pudiera ver que el ojo verde de la mujer estaba cortado como una bestia. Con una furia fría, la mujer dijo: "No sé cómo es que tienes esos ojos. Pero no eres digno de ellos. Me encantaría arrancarlos de tu cabeza. Pero, por suerte para ti, no seré yo quien determine tu destino.

Antes de que Nagato pudiera preguntar quién sería esa persona, la mujer desapareció de la misma manera que había aparecido. Dejó al hombre que se estilizó como un dios preguntándose qué sería lo que encontraría cuando destruyera a Konoha.

Kiyomi apareció en la sala de teletransportación del Den, que dejó rápidamente mientras llevaba a Konan a la Bahía Médica. "Yoruichi", dijo Kiyomi a través de la telepatía que compartió con su compañera Bijuu. Podía sentir a su hermana sobresaltarse de la siesta de la tarde mientras salía de la mesa que había estado usando como cama.

"¿Q-qué es?" la gata de dos colas respondió mientras se orientaba.

"Encuentra a Tsunade", dijo Kiyomi con urgencia, "ella está en ... no importa". Ella cortó el vínculo mental ya que podía sentir a Tsunade dirigiéndose a la Guarida. Adivinando que el Hokage sabía que algo importante había sucedido por la aparición de Konan en la aldea, el Bijuu colocó al ex miembro de Akatsuki en una de las mesas médicas.

Aunque Kiyomi ya había usado su chakra para curar la mayor parte del daño al cuerpo de Konan. No podía estar segura de que sería suficiente para salvar a la mujer, ya que su capacidad de curar a Naruto se había derivado de estar conectado a él y de poder enviar su chakra a las partes dañadas de su cuerpo para curar cosas específicas. La naturaleza curativa de su chakra funcionó muy bien en las heridas físicas, pero no era específica del objetivo, razón por la cual algunas personas habían recaído cuando ella había usado su onda de chakra, aunque les había dado a los médicos la oportunidad de enfrentarse a las enfermedades.

Tsunade irrumpió en su bahía médica, pero sus preguntas murieron en su lengua cuando vio la condición de Konan. Moviéndose rápidamente hacia la mesa, escaneó a la mujer y dijo: "Has logrado curar una buena parte de sus heridas. Pero su cerebro está hinchado, a menos que podamos aliviar la presión de que va a morir ".

"Yo ... ni siquiera sabría por dónde empezar". Dijo Kiyomi.

"Entonces da un paso atrás y tráeme a Shizune y Sakura", dijo Tsunade moviendo la mesa a la sala de operaciones donde había convertido la habitación en la que una vez interrogaron a Komachi.

Kiyomi estaba a punto de hacer lo indicado, pero la puerta de la bahía médica se abrió cuando las dos mujeres que Tsunade había pedido aparecieron. Se sorprendió de su aparición hasta que Yoruichi los siguió, habiéndoles convocado pensando que reunir a los médicos sería el siguiente paso. Ella asimiló el estado de su hermana ya que estaba cubierta de sangre que se había transferido de las heridas de Konan antes de que se curaran. Viendo como los médicos comenzaron a trabajar en la mujer de cabello azul, Yoruichi dijo: "Así que ese es Konan".

"Si."

"Yo ... nunca tuve la oportunidad de conocerla", dijo Yoruichi con tristeza.

Aunque lejos de ser cierta, Kiyomi dijo: "Lo harás", luego desapareció en llamas mientras usaba su versión del Hiraishin para reaparecer en su casa mientras agregaba mentalmente: "Espero".

Naruko se sentó sobre un cuadrado de piedra que se balanceaba en el extremo de una estalagmita gigante. Al acercarse el final de su tercera semana de entrenamiento, habían progresado a la siguiente etapa que estaba superando su naturaleza animal para permanecer quietos. Con la ayuda de los clones de sombra, tanto ella como Naruto habían superado rápidamente su dependencia del aceite de sapo para reunir energía natural. Sin embargo, la etapa actual había demostrado ser el doble de difícil y era donde habían pasado las últimas dos semanas.

Parte de la razón fue que Fukasaku se había negado a dejarlos usar clones para acelerar el proceso. Su razonamiento fue que, aunque parecían capaces de equilibrar adecuadamente la energía natural que reunían. Todavía podrían comenzar la transformación de humano a sapo si no fueran cuidadosos y lo último que quería hacer era darle a uno de ellos un golpe desde tales alturas. Sobrevivirían fácilmente si se llenara de energía natural, pero se agotaría debido a un golpe de su bastón y los resultados finales podrían ser desordenados.

Naruko creía que estaban llegando al final de su entrenamiento, ya que actualmente ambos se mantenían fácilmente equilibrados. Para agregar un nivel de complejidad, Fukasaku saltaba de cada una de las piedras en las que descansaban sus alumnos tratando de alterar el equilibrio. Sin embargo, sin importar dónde aterrizó, las piedras permanecieron perfectamente quietas. Saltando arriba y abajo sobre el que Naruto estaba usando varias veces, finalmente dijo: "Bien, muy bien. Ustedes dos finalmente están listos para la parte final de su entrenamiento ".

Naruko abrió los ojos para ver a Naruto hacer lo mismo, sus ojos eran lo único que mostraba su éxito al aprovechar la Energía Natural. Sabía que también era una característica que compartía en este momento. Rodando hacia atrás de su piedra, aterrizó con gracia y fácilmente atrapó el cuadrado que caía antes de devolverlo al montón de intactos. Naruto aterrizó un momento después mientras hacía lo mismo con Fukasaku encaramado en su hombro. Los tres comenzaron a dirigirse hacia donde residía la mayoría de los sapos para dejar a su maestra.

Vestida un poco escasamente con su sujetador deportivo y pantalones cortos, Naruko se volvió para mirar a los demás mientras cruzaba los brazos detrás de la espalda para sacar el pecho mientras preguntaba: "¿Cuál es finalmente el escenario Fukasaku-sensei?"

Sintió un poco de orgullo cuando los ojos de Naruto se movieron momentáneamente de su rostro a su pecho cuando él respondió: "Sí, abraza qué más hay para que nos enseñes".

Fukasaku sorprendió a Naruto con su bastón y le quitó la energía natural restante mientras decía en un gruñido: "Naruto-boy, por ejemplo, podrías aprender a dirigirte a las personas con respeto".

"Ow, ow, ow, ow" dijo Naruto frotando el delicado nudo que aparecía en su cabeza. Frunció el ceño cuando Naruko le sacó la lengua, pero luego se echó a reír ya que sabía que ella solo estaba siendo juguetona.

Fukasaku tampoco se perdió el gesto mientras sonreía divertido a sus dos estudiantes complacidos con lo cerca que habían crecido. Respondiendo a la pregunta que se le planteó, dijo: "Ahora que puedes entrar en modo Sabio, es correcto que te enseñe a luchar como Sabios. A partir de mañana te enseñaré a Frog Kata. Saltando del hombro de Naruto al grupo, agregó: "Te invitaría a cenar, pero creo que ya sé la respuesta".

"Sí, bueno sobre eso", comenzó a decir Naruto ya que Fukasaku había venido una mañana a buscarlos temprano para el desayuno solo para ver a sus estudiantes comiendo.

Fukasaku levantó la mano y dijo: "Naruto está bastante bien. Después de presenciar las cosas desagradables que ustedes dos comen, solo puedo imaginar que nuestra cocina se ve igual de desagradable. Con eso en mente, hace que las pocas veces que nos acompañaste a cenar sean aún más especiales ". El Sapo les dio un último adiós antes de salir por el camino hacia su casa.

Naruko y Naruto regresaron a su pequeña cabaña donde rápidamente cayeron en su ritmo cómodo. Esto generalmente consistía en que Naruto preparaba los ingredientes para la comida de la noche mientras Naruko se bañaba en el estanque. Luego, cuando ella hubiera terminado, los cocinaría mientras él se limpiaba de manera similar. Luego ambos limpiarían y lavarían los platos. Luego pasarían la noche hablando de varios temas relacionados con lo mundano o profundo.

Fue durante una de esas noches que se le ocurrió a Naruko que probablemente era la única kunoichi que había disfrutado de lo que podría considerarse una vida hogareña normal con Naruto. Aunque en realidad no había querido decir nada con su observación, una vez que se planteó la idea, comenzó a imaginarse de vez en cuando en el papel de su esposa. Sus pequeñas fantasías tomarían turnos menos inocentes a veces cuando ella estaba preparando la cena en la hoguera dentro de la cabaña para cuando lloviera y Naruto entrara goteando con una toalla alrededor de su cintura. Él rápidamente murmuró una disculpa mientras tomaba su ropa para vestirse afuera mientras la llevaba manteniéndola de espaldas hacia él como señal de su desaprobación. En lugar de ser debido a que ella lo miraba a través de la pequeña ventana que daba a la parte de atrás.

Naruko había tratado de no mirar, ya que estaba bastante segura de que Naruto aún no lo había hecho, pero si había un rasgo que había aprendido de Jiraiya. Había sido su disfrute del arte de mirar a escondidas. Desde su tiempo de espiar a Naruto con varios de sus amantes, Naruko se había convertido en una especie de espina en los costados de muchos establecimientos de aguas termales. Ella era un mirón de igualdad de oportunidades, ya que disfrutaba la forma femenina tanto como la masculina. Y aunque había visto bastantes cuerpos desnudos desde entonces, incluida la captura de algunas parejas, todavía le daría a Naruto, su lugar número uno.

Al ver que la cabaña se acercaba a Naruko corrió hacia ella, donde al entrar en la cabaña se quitó rápidamente la ropa. Lanzando una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, agarró sus productos de limpieza y una camisa de gran tamaño para después antes de salir. Naruto esperó contra el costado de la cabaña y una vez que ella apareció le preguntó: "¿Qué sientes?

"Cualquier cosa menos ramen," respondió Naruko sonriendo por la forma en que su rostro hizo una mueca ya que ella solo había aceptado su comida favorita una vez hasta ahora.

"Bien", dijo Naruto prometiendo que no preguntaría al día siguiente, aunque sabía que lo haría.

Naruko le sonrió mientras entraba y decidió que, dado que no se quejaba de su elección, elegiría su comida favorita cuando le preguntara mañana. Dirigiéndose hacia atrás, apartó la toalla de su cuerpo para entrar lentamente en el agua y permitir que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a la temperatura fresca. Caminando bajo la cascada, mantuvo la espalda hacia la cabaña mientras pasaba las manos sobre su cuerpo ocasionalmente deteniéndose para jugar con sus pezones endurecidos. Dejando escapar un pequeño gemido de sus labios, comenzó a frotar su coño mientras intentaba liberarse mientras se preguntaba brevemente cuándo Naruto manejó su propio placer, ya que en todo lo que había mirado aún no lo había visto complacer una vez.

Naruto echó un vistazo a los ingredientes que había picado y preparado para que Naruko los cocinara. Tratando de resistir el impulso de mirar a la chica, tanto para ver qué le tomó tanto tiempo limpiar, pero también por las razones más primarias. En cambio, pasó la página del primer libro de Jiraiya, "La leyenda del ninja valiente".

Agradecido de que el primer libro de Jiraiya no incluyera ninguna de las acciones sexys por las que sus posteriores serían famosas. Naruto comenzó a leer la escena en la que su nombre en el libro luchó contra el malvado ninja que prometió destruir su hogar. "Me encanta esta parte", susurró una mujer haciendo que Naruto sonriera.

"Yo también mamá", dijo Naruto mientras su mundo cambiaba, lo que lo hizo aparecer en el sello sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo frente al entrenador en el que descansaba.

Su madre le sonrió mientras cerraba su copia del libro. Luego se levantó del sofá antes de moverse detrás de Naruto para comenzar a masajearle los hombros, ya que sabía que a pesar de las apariencias, él estaba cada vez más nervioso. Con la esperanza de que él se abriera a ella, ella preguntó: "Necesitas relajar a Naruto.

Has completado tu entrenamiento en mayor medida que Jiraiya después de años de entrenamiento en solo tres semanas. Cuando llegue el momento podrás enfrentar el dolor ".

"Eso espero", dijo Naruto. Sin embargo, Kushina frunció el ceño al sentir que los hombros de su hijo se tensaban a pesar de que los masajeaba.

"Se trata de lo que le pasó a Konan", preguntó Kushina, pero lo había expresado como una declaración. Tsunade había enviado al sapo mensajero que Fukasaku se había ido para informarle de la condición de su amante. Naruto al descubrir que la habían puesto en coma casi había despegado para encontrar y confrontar a Pain. Había sido una bofetada en la cara de Naruko lo que hizo que el rubio volviera a sus sentidos cuando ella lo reprendió por actuar como un idiota. Ella había señalado correctamente que desde el principio Konan había hecho todo lo que estaba a su alcance para evitar que Naruto y Pain se encontraran cara a cara. Lo último que querría era ser el catalizador que acelerara esa reunión.

Naruto había sorprendido a la kunoichi al alejar a Hiraishining, pero en lugar de ir a buscar al atacante de Konan, se había teletransportado a su cama. Había sentido que su repentina aparición enviaba campanas de advertencia a sus amantes, que temían que fuera a localizar a Pain. Sin embargo, los tranquilizó antes de jurarle a Konan que detendría la ambición de Pain. Había permanecido con ella durante varias horas antes de regresar al Monte Myoboku, donde se había encontrado con un Naruko muy enojado que había tenido la impresión de que había abandonado su entrenamiento para ir a una misión de cazador-asesino.

A pesar de que había sido hace varias semanas, el dolor de ver a Konan tan maltratado aún estaba fresco en la mente de Naruto. Mirando el primer libro de su maestro, donde Jiraiya había transcrito sus esperanzas de un mundo mejor, Naruto dijo: "Soy un fraude".

"Cariño, no, no lo estás. Como resultado de tus acciones, Suna y Konoha tienen una alianza más estrecha que nunca. Además, el pueblo ha dado los primeros pasos tentativos para llegar a un acuerdo con Kumo. Algo que incluso el Segundo Hokage no pudo hacer que ocurriera.

Naruto trató de consolarse con las palabras de su madre, pero no pudo, ya que dijo: "Sin embargo, eso es solo porque no tengo ninguna razón para odiar a Kumo o Suna. B-pero a pesar de que sé que está mal ... todo lo que pienso es en cuánto quiero matar a Pain en este momento ".

Kushina abrazó a su hijo desde atrás cuando dijo: "Lo sé, cariño. Pero es natural sentirse así. Él mató a tu maestro ... y lastimó a uno de tus amantes. También es la mayor amenaza para usted y sus seres queridos ".

Naruto suspiró mientras colocaba su mano sobre donde su madre había encerrado la suya alrededor de su pecho. Consolándose en su calidez, dijo: "El problema es que es demasiado natural. ¿Cómo puedo ser alguien que habla de paz y comprensión cuando mi propia naturaleza verdadera quiere hacer lo contrario?

"No lo sé, cariño", dijo su madre besando su mejilla, "pero creo que encontrarás la manera".

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera responder, fue sacado del sello por el sonido de la voz de Naruko que gritaba: "Hey, despierta".

El mundo de Naruto cambió dándole una vista de cerca de la cara de Naruko mientras ella se inclinaba frente a él, así como una gran vista del escote de la kunoichi ya que todavía solo llevaba una toalla. Naruto sintió que su polla se sacudía al verlo, y esperó que dominara la Rana Kata más rápido que en las otras dos etapas ya que después de tres semanas sin alivio quería desesperadamente regresar a su hogar. De pie, le agradeció a Naruko por haberlo despertado y, mientras pensaba que podía borrar rápidamente uno mientras se bañaba. Se negó porque creía que un hombre en su posición debería conservar toda su energía para complacer a sus amantes.

Kiyomi estaba una vez más entrenando a su Taki-nin. Ella observó bastante satisfecha mientras comían, ya que había colocado varios platos de comida frente a ellos después de modificar aún más la mentalidad de las mujeres. Aunque había necesitado esperar casi una hora, poco después de escuchar a uno de sus estómagos gruñir, las tres mujeres comenzaron a comer sin recibir instrucciones.

Su pequeño éxito la complació tanto que su voz apenas contenía algo de su desagrado normal cuando dijo: "¿Puedo ayudarte Uchiha?"

Aunque habían pasado varias semanas desde su última conversación y dudaba que alguno de los otros amantes de Naruto le hubiera hablado sobre asuntos relacionados con el harén, Mikoto preguntó: "¿Cómo está la mujer que salvaste?"

"Se ha despertado de su coma", respondió Kiyomi, no queriendo darle a Uchiha la satisfacción de ver su sorpresa de haber obtenido algún conocimiento de lo que estaba sucediendo en el harén.

"Eso es bueno", dijo Mikoto tomando asiento al lado de Kiyomi.

"¿Puedes por favor llegar al punto de tu visita?" el Bijuu preguntó molesto.

"Simplemente deseaba continuar nuestra conversación anterior", dijo Mikoto.

Ella frunció el ceño cuando Kiyomi murmuró: "Eso nos hace uno de nosotros". Sin embargo, a pesar de sí misma, dijo: "¿De qué aspecto quieres hablar?"

"Me burlaste de mi orgullo Uchiha como lo expresaste. Sin embargo, te he visto a ti y a los demás atados a Naruto. Puedo verlos a todos usando un tipo de orgullo similar, así que quiero saber qué hace que su orgullo sea mucho mejor que el mío ".

Kiyomi se encogió de hombros y respondió: "¿Quién puede decir que es así? Pero en última instancia, creo que todo se reduce a aquello en lo que pones tu orgullo. Tu orgullo nace de la arrogancia de que de alguna manera naciste especial. Toda su rebelión nació de esa creencia.

"Mi marido ... Nuestra rebelión", dijo Mikoto haciendo una pausa para incluir enmendar sus palabras para incluirse a sí misma, "nació del hecho de que fuimos tratados como ciudadanos de segunda clase en un pueblo que ayudamos a querer".

Kiyomi se rió musicalmente, lo que en esas circunstancias molestó mucho a Mikoto. La Bijuu sonrió cuando dijo: "Su propio argumento resalta mi punto".

"Entonces, ¿qué estás diciendo exactamente? Deberíamos haber seguido siendo tratados como enemigos dentro de nuestra propia aldea ".

"En absoluto", dijo Kiyomi, "pero tu arrogancia es lo que eventualmente te convirtió en los enemigos que temían que te convirtieras. Tu creencia no era que fue como los aldeanos o compañeros shinobi merecías ser tratado igual, sino como Uchiha. En el fondo, entiendes que esto es cierto, ¿por eso avisaste al Tercer Hokage?

"Cómo ... Koharu", dijo Mikoto, su voz bajó a un gruñido peligroso al comprender quién había informado a los Bijuu sobre su participación en el conocimiento de Konoha sobre la rebelión.

Para sorpresa de los Uchiha, el chakra de Kiyomi se encendió cuando sus ojos se abrieron. Dirigiendo su mirada hacia Mikoto, la Bijuu advirtió: "Ten cuidado, Uchiha. Si presentas una amenaza para cualquiera de las mujeres de esta casa, te terminaré.

Era una de las pocas veces, Mikoto admitiría estar intimidado, así que deja que el asunto caiga. Mirando a otro lado, preguntó: "¿Estás diciendo que traicioné a mi clan porque tiré mi orgullo como un Uchiha?"

"En cierto modo," dijo Kiyomi mientras su chakra se disipaba. "Pero quizás sería mejor decir que lo colocaste en algo más grande que el Uchiha. Al igual que lo hizo Itachi.

Mikoto quería decirle a la mujer que no conocía a su hijo, así que no tenía derecho a hablar de él. Sin embargo, recordó la confrontación que Itachi tuvo con los otros Uchiha a raíz de la muerte de Shisui. Recordando el desprecio con el que Itachi había hablado mientras hablaba sobre el recipiente al que habían prometido su lealtad. Ella entendió que él había estado hablando de su orgullo como Uchiha sobre su orgullo de ser shinobi de la Hoja.

Kiyomi sintió que Mikoto llegaba a comprender de qué estaba hablando, y dijo: "¿Alguna vez consideró que la razón por la que la gente seguía desconfiando de usted era porque sabían que sus acciones no eran por su propio bien, sino por el suyo? Tu clan y Naruto comparten eso en común, supongo. Ambos comenzaron desde un lugar de desconfianza, y ambos se esforzaron por cambiar las mentes de las personas. La razón por la que está teniendo éxito es porque ha creído que, siempre y cuando haga que el mañana sea un poco mejor que hoy, no importa si la gente lo reconoce por eso. La gente ve esto y, por lo tanto, le otorga el reconocimiento que originalmente anhelaba ".

Mikoto miró al Bijuu que comenzó a levantarse para irse, pero se detuvo cuando Mikoto susurró: "Nunca es el que se convierte en Hokage quien será reconocido por todos. Es el que es reconocido por todos los que se convierten en Hokage ".

Kiyomi se volvió para mirar al Uchiha y preguntó: "¿Quién dijo eso?"

"Itachi", dijo Mikoto con tristeza, "cuando discutía con Fugaku y los demás cuando se le acercaron por primera vez con la solicitud de ser su espía en el Anbu".

"Tu hijo fue muy sabio", dijo Kiyomi sintiendo una pequeña punzada de tristeza por la mujer. Al darse cuenta de que había hecho su punto, se volvió para dejar a la mujer sola con sus pensamientos.

Naruto evitó el golpe de Naruko y rápidamente se retiró para no quedar atrapado en el aura de energía natural que la rodeaba. Naruko cargó al lanzar varias patadas, lo que también evitó, pero se vio obligado a bloquear el aura del último. Cruzando los brazos, para bloquear el golpe que llegaba a su pecho, gruñó mientras impactaba y lo envió a patinar varios pies. Estaba a punto de ir a la ofensiva cuando vio desaparecer el aura a su alrededor y sus ojos amarillos volvieron a la normalidad.

Cayendo al suelo para reunir más energía, resopló molesta, "¿Por qué no te has quedado sin jugo todavía?"

Naruto se encogió de hombros, como dijo Fukasaku, "Es porque todavía está recolectando energía natural de alguna manera".

"Dijiste que era imposible que alguien hiciera eso mientras te movías", dijo Naruko abandonando su intento de reunir más. "Quiero decir que puedo entender por qué no se nos acaba cuando te unes a mí. Pero por qué…"

"Sé por qué", dijo Naruto de repente, pero en lugar de proporcionar la respuesta, se metió en su sello. Por mucho que esperaba, se encontró con su madre sentada en el centro de la recreación de su antiguo departamento en una posición con las piernas cruzadas, similar a la postura que él y Naruko tomaron. Para lo que no estaba preparado era para que ella estuviera vestida con un atuendo similar al que llevaba Naruko durante sus sesiones de entrenamiento. A pesar de sí mismo, al ver a su madre menos su ropa normal, menos halagadora, la ropa causó una agitación familiar en él. Al darse cuenta de que estaba mirando a su madre con los ojos, sacudió la cabeza para aclarar los pensamientos que amenazaban con echar raíces y se aclaró la garganta.

Los ojos de Kushina se abrieron de golpe y le hicieron decir: "Naruto ... Cariño ... um sorpresa".

Naruto se rió entre dientes cuando pudo pensar en algunas sorpresas a las que se refería. Encontrar su atención amenazaba con una vez más la deriva hacia su atuendo escaso, dijo: "Creo que debería hacerle saber a Fukasaku que no voy a necesitar practicar ese jutsu de fusión en el corto plazo". Gracias mamá. Si no necesito preocuparme de que mi energía natural se agote, el dolor no tendrá ninguna posibilidad ".

Kushina sonrió cuando su hijo desapareció del sello, y aunque había comenzado el entrenamiento para ayudar a su hijo. Descubrió que ayudó a combatir los crecientes impulsos que sentía debido a que su hijo no se había acostado con nadie en casi un mes. Al encontrar el recordatorio bastante frustrante, sintió la tentación de frotar rápidamente su coño a través de los pantalones cortos que llevaba puestos, pero como lo demostró su repentina aparición en el sello. Había una buena razón por la que no había cedido a sus propios impulsos. Por lo tanto, cerró los ojos nuevamente para entrar una vez más en el trance meditativo que atrajo energía natural hacia Naruto y la dejó escapar de los deseos que sentía por él, aunque solo fuera por un corto tiempo.

Naruko entró en la cabaña vestido solo con una toalla. Encontró a Naruto ya en su propia ropa de dormir, que consistía en una camisa suelta y boxers, ya que ambos habían estado bastante cansados después de entrenar en Frog Kata todo el día, por lo que habían optado por comer ramen instantáneo en lugar de cocinar una gran comida. Naturalmente, Naruto había terminado el primero, así que rápidamente se dirigió al baño. Naruko casi había disfrutado su comida mientras la comía mientras veía a Naruto limpiar su cuerpo. Sentada en la plataforma de madera que albergaba sus rollos de dormir y separaba el resto de la cabina del suelo de tierra, comenzó a peinarse mientras él leía el libro de Jiraiya nuevamente.

Sosteniendo su mano detrás de ella, dijo: "Es mi turno de leerlo".

"Espera, estoy en mi parte favorita", respondió Naruto.

"No me importa," dijo Naruko volviéndose para mirarlo, "es mi turno. Me gusta leerlo mientras me peino ".

"Lee la parte de atrás del contenedor de ramen", dijo Naruto pasando la página.

"Eres el único que encuentra eso interesante", dijo Naruko lanzando el libro.

"Hey", dijo Naruto logrando apartarlo de su alcance.

Las dos rubias lucharon cada una para obtener la posesión del libro o mantenerlo. Debido a sus posiciones propensas, esto llevó a un montón de vueltas. Naruko se las arregló para agarrar el libro rodando sobre Naruto y cuando ella se recostó para alejar el libro de sus propias manos, de repente encontró algo duro y cálido apretado firmemente contra su coño.

Naruko de repente perdió todo interés en el libro cuando se dio cuenta de que la polla de Naruto se había escapado de sus boxers y que en algún momento se había convertido en una erección. Miró a Naruto, que se quedó completamente quieto ya que obviamente él opinaba que en cualquier momento ella lo golpearía y lo llamaría un pervertido. Sin embargo, dejó escapar un gemido cuando, en lugar de reaccionar como se esperaba, Naruko deslizó su coño contra él.

Estaba a punto de sugerir que se detuvieran, menos que se dejaran llevar, ya que pensó que podría ser el resultado de que su juego de caballos se fuera de control. Pero las palabras nunca cruzaron sus labios cuando Naruko se echó hacia atrás colocando aún más presión contra su polla y dejó escapar un gemido profundo mientras volvía a frotar su coño notablemente más húmedo sobre su erección.

"Es tan cálido y duro", gimió Naruko mientras continuaba girando sus caderas. Al abrir los ojos, lo miró y le preguntó nerviosamente: "T-crees que soy ... soy atractiva, cierto ... no eres tan difícil porque no lo has hecho en mucho tiempo".

Naruto extendió la mano y le pasó la mano por el cuello antes de agarrar la parte posterior de su cabeza. Acercó su rostro al de ella y dijo: "Juzga por ti mismo". Luego presionó sus labios contra los de ella, que se profundizaron rápidamente hasta que las lenguas de ambas rubias se rodaron. Mientras el beso continuaba, Naruto retiró la toalla del cuerpo de Naruko antes de comenzar a apretar y acariciar su pecho. El nuevo contacto hizo que Naruko gimiera en la boca de Naruto y aumentara los movimientos de sus caderas.

Naruto gimió cuando rompió el beso para decir: "N-naruko ... si no paras, voy a ... ¡ahh mierda!"

Naruko amaba la forma en que decía su nombre mientras luchaba contra su necesidad de correrse. Consciente de cuánto tiempo había pasado, en cambio, aumentó la velocidad de su cadera y presionó aún más su polla, que se había vuelto resbaladiza por la combinación de sus fluidos y los suyos. Presionando sus labios contra su cuello, besó su cuerpo antes de chupar su pezón. Naruto gimió de placer una vez más, antes de que estallara cubriendo ambos vientres con su espesa crema blanca.

Naruto retrocedió satisfecho mientras Naruko miraba fijamente la prueba de que había traído un poco de alivio al jinchuriki. Frotó sus manos en su semen y cada vez más curiosa se llevó algo a la boca donde lo probó experimentalmente. Ella gimió por el sabor, aunque lo encontró un poco amargo y se deslizó por su cuerpo hasta que pudo lamer el resto. Él se rió apreciativamente cuando su lengua se liberó un poco de su ombligo y luego, una vez que su estómago estuvo limpio, ella comenzó a bajar.

Sin embargo, Naruto tuvo otras ideas cuando la atrajo hacia él, donde la besó profundamente. Luego la giró sobre su espalda, y luego se subió encima de ella y se movió para colocar su cabeza entre sus piernas. Naruko gimió cuando sintió que la lengua de Naruto comenzaba a trazar sus pliegues, pero no queriendo ser superada, levantó la cabeza para comenzar a chuparle la polla que, debido a sus acciones anteriores, había vuelto rápidamente a su dureza anterior. Las dos rubias se estimularon por vía oral hasta que Naruko no pudo contenerse más, ya que experimentó el primer orgasmo provocado por alguien que no era ella. "Oh, Dioses", gritó cuando la sabrosa paleta de Naruto se deslizó de su boca para poder darle voz a su placer.

Naruto la miró cálidamente mientras ella disfrutaba de su felicidad post-orgásmica. Los ojos de Naruko se encontraron con los de él y al ver la mirada que tanto anhelaba, algún día se dirigiría hacia ella, se sentó. Girando para enfrentarlo, separó las piernas antes de agacharse para extender su coño por él. Naruto reconoció que su invitación todavía estaba un poco sorprendido, así que le preguntó: "¿Estás seguro?"

Naruko asintió y dijo: "Solo prométeme que siempre me mirarás con ojos tan cálidos".

Naruto cerró la corta distancia entre ellos y se subió entre sus piernas. Siguiéndola mientras caía de nuevo en el saco de dormir, ahuecó su rostro y dijo: "No sé si puedo prometer eso. Me imagino que a medida que nos acerquemos aún más, comenzarán a mostrar todo tipo de otras emociones por su calidez, deseo y amor ". Luego besó a Naruko mientras empujaba su polla dentro de ella haciendo que la mujer se corriera una vez más.

Naruto se quedó quieto mientras cabalgaba la sensación de su coño mientras trataba de extraerle su semilla. Una vez, se calmó, comenzó a moverse y la mujer gimió cuando ella dijo: "E-es demasiado ... p-por favor, detente ... me estás matando ..." Naruto hizo lo que le pidió, haciendo que los ojos de la mujer se abrieran de golpe. ella preguntó: "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Um ... yo solo ..."

"No me escuches; Estoy medio fuera de mi mente con placer en este momento. Ahora empiezas a follarme y no te detengas hasta que esté inconsciente o muerta. Y es posible que no quiera que pares incluso entonces. Naruto le sonrió de una manera que hizo que Naruko se sintiera un poco nervioso cuando la agarró por las rodillas y las empujó contra sus hombros. En cuclillas sobre ella, echó las caderas hacia atrás hasta que casi se deslizó del pasaje de agarre y luego las golpeó hacia adelante, golpeando la cabeza de su polla en su matriz.

Los ojos de Naruko casi se salieron de su cabeza por la penetración más profunda causando que sus gritos de placer aumentaran de volumen. Las manos de Naruto se abrieron paso por debajo de los muslos de su nuevo amante para poder sostenerla en posición mientras se ponía de pie para empujar su polla contra ella con empujes aún mayores. Naruko lo ayudó tirando de sus rodillas sobre sus hombros y respondió a los golpes más poderosos en sus partes más profundas diciendo: "Oh ... sí ... me estás apuñalando tan profundo ... me estás matando ... absolutamente me está matando". Estoy viendo el cielo ... "

Naruko no era el único que se acercaba al paraíso cuando Naruto gruñó:" Joder, me estás agarrando tan jodidamente fuerte. Yo ... no puedo contenerme más ... ¡Naruko!

"¡Naruto!" su amante gritó cuando todo se puso blanco mientras su matriz se inundó con la semilla de Naruto. Debido a su prolongada abstinencia, Naruto no podía creer cuánto tiempo su polla continuó brotando en Naruko. Cuando finalmente se secó, se retiró y observó cómo su semen casi inmediatamente comenzó a gotear. Naruko gimió ante la pérdida, atrayendo su atención hacia su rostro e hizo una doble toma como por un momento cuando una visión de su madre que parecía inmensamente satisfecha parecía superponerse sobre ella. Pero cuando miró hacia atrás, se había ido, así que asumí que la elección de su ropa de meditación le había excitado un poco más de lo que debería haberse permitido.

Naruko gimió de nuevo, mientras ella comenzó a roncar contenta haciéndole suponer que había tenido éxito en la tarea que le había encomendado. Aunque su polla todavía estaba ansiosa por irse, pensó que era mejor no seguir adelante con la idea de no detenerse a pesar de que ella estaba inconsciente. Al levantarla, la llevó a su saco de dormir, donde se acurrucó junto a ella después de cubrirlos a ambos con las sábanas.

Afuera de la cabina, una voz dijo en su lento arrastre: "Gamakichi, ¿estás seguro de que no deberíamos haber interferido? Se ha vuelto bastante tranquilo; puede que la haya matado después de todo.

Gamakichi miró a su hermano por un momento antes de que una amplia sonrisa apareciera en su rostro cuando él respondió: "Oh, la mató bien, Gamatatsu. Pero confía en mí, si hubiéramos tratado de detenerlo, ella nos habría matado y no en el buen sentido. Tú entiendes." Su hermano sacudió la cabeza, lo que provocó que Gamakichi dijera: "Lo harás ... En cualquier caso, probablemente va a ser mucho más molesto por la noche por aquí".

"¿Por qué?"

"Bueno ... um ... tal vez deberías ir a preguntarle a papá", dijo el sapo rojo comenzando a saltar.

"Está bien", dijo Gamatatsu confundido después de la estela de su hermano.

Siguiente capítulo: Conozca el dolor: Parte III


	40. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 40

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío. Además, esta historia es una ficción de limón, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan. Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora. Gracias

Capítulo 40: Conozca el dolor: Parte III

El agua fría de la cascada se sintió refrescante cuando cayó a su alrededor mientras su mano derecha trazaba la piel suave y sedosa. Colocando su barbilla sobre el hombro de la mujer, dijo que la piel pertenecía mientras su mano continuaba bajando por su estómago y dijo: "Entonces, déjame aclarar esto. Mientras que durante el último mes he sido un caballero perfecto asegurándome de no mirarte mientras te bañabas, me mirabas descaradamente cuando se suponía que estabas cocinando ".

La mano de Naruto se extendió entre las piernas de Naruko, donde deslizó su dedo dentro de su cálido honeypot de seda, causando que se arrullara apreciativamente y presione su trasero contra su ingle. Naruto comenzó a mover el dedo hacia adentro y hacia afuera mientras ella gemía felizmente mientras respondía: "E-eso no es todo ... Incluso una vez te espié cuando estabas follando con algunos de tus otros amantes".

"¡Q-qué! ¿Cuando?"

"Te estabas quedando en un ático," dijo Naruko, volviendo la cabeza para besar a su amante por encima del hombro.

El beso terminó haciendo que Naruto se riera entre dientes cuando dijo: "Realmente has heredado la voluntad de Pervy Sage".

"¿Crees que nos está mirando en este momento?" Dijo Naruko haciendo que el jinchuriki arqueara una ceja mientras su coño se apretaba sobre su dedo inquisitivo.

"Sin duda", dijo Naruto deslizando un segundo dedo dentro, pero sintió que el espíritu de Naruko se humedecía, por lo que al quitarlos la volteó para mirarlo. Cuando ella no hizo contacto visual, él preguntó: "Oye, ¿qué pasa? No estás ... "

" No, nunca pienses eso ", respondió Naruko adivinando que estaba a punto de preguntarle si lamentaba sus acciones la noche anterior," yo ... no sabía que era posible sentir tanta felicidad y Placer. Es solo que ... dices que heredé la voluntad de Jiraiya-sensei, pero ... ¿Estás seguro de que no soy el mal que contenías? Todo en lo que puedo pensar es en cuánto deseo matar a Pain ".

Naruto ahuecó la cara de su amante y la miró a los ojos azules que aparecieron al borde de las lágrimas por varios momentos, así que trató de pensar en algo que pudiera decir para tranquilizarla. Finalmente, se decidió por "Yo también".

Él le sonrió cuando su rostro registró su sorpresa ante la revelación. "¿Y-lo haces? Pero ... ¿qué tal si tu objetivo es ...? "

Naruto se encogió de hombros y respondió:" No soy un santo Naruko. No sé cómo conciliar mi ambición con este deseo de matar a Pain. Por un lado, sé que matarlo podría hacerme perder el rumbo. Sin embargo, por otro lado, la idea de no vengar a Pervy Sage ... me enferma. ¿Dejo ir al asesino de mi maestro para que pueda reclamar una victoria moral para mantener vivo su sueño? ¿O detengo Pain permanentemente y me arriesgo a matar mi sueño en el progreso? Al final no sé la respuesta, pero creo que si puedo encontrarla ... entonces tal vez la muerte de Jiraiya no hubiera sido en vano ".

Naruko descansó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Naruto mientras decía: "Ya estás pensando demasiado. El dolor debe detenerse de manera simple y simple. Pero sé a qué te refieres ... si se trata de eso ... lo mataré por ti.

"No puedo pedírselo a usted ni a nadie".

"¿Por qué?"

"Debido a que necesito encontrar la respuesta, siento que esta confrontación se me presentará ... a nosotros", dijo Naruto corrigiéndose a sí mismo al ver que un ceño fruncido comenzaba a aparecer en la cara de Naruko al hacer que Pelea luchara contra él. "Si le transfiero la responsabilidad si tengo la oportunidad de confrontarlo, entonces no sería diferente que dar la vuelta y correr. Estaría huyendo de la oscuridad en mí. ¿Has visto a quién Pervy Sage dedicó su primer libro a la derecha?

Naruko frunció el ceño, pero asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "Está dedicado a Nagato".

"Sí, Nagato también heredó la voluntad del sabio pervy. Pero cuando se enfrentó con su propia oscuridad, no corrió ni la enfrentó. Lo abrazó y, como resultado, su objetivo, aunque noble, se ha torcido. Si no tengo cuidado, me puede pasar lo mismo ".

"No lo hará," dijo Naruko con voz preocupada. "Pero míranos", dijo la mujer rubia con un tono seductor, "Aquí estamos en este ambiente romántico y nos estamos volviendo filosóficos. Si el espíritu de Jiraiya-sensei está aquí, probablemente esté gritando para que las cosas se pongan un poco más físicas ".

Naruto se rió de su broma, pero gimió agradablemente cuando decidió seguir sus palabras con acción cuando tomó su pezón en su boca. Mientras chupaba y bromeaba con su lengua, sus manos recorrieron su cuerpo hasta que agarró su polla rígida. Utilizándolos a ambos, lentamente comenzó a sacudirlo. Comentando la noche antes de que ella dijera: "Perdón por lo de anoche, creo que debe haber sido bastante decepcionante para ti. No puedo creer que me haya desmayado.

"Anoche fue fantástico, y cada vez que hago que una mujer se corra hasta que esté inconsciente me hace sentir que hice algo bien".

"Oh, lo hiciste", dijo Naruko cuando comenzó a hundirse de rodillas. "Déjame devolverte el favor". Naruko continuó tirando de su polla cuando ella se encontró cara a cara con ella. Sonriéndole, le dio a la cabeza de su polla un pequeño movimiento con la lengua. Naruto gimió mientras ella lo seguía tragando varias pulgadas mientras continuaba usando ambas manos para acariciar su longitud restante.

"Sí ... eso es fantástico", dijo Naruto alentador mientras se recostaba en la cascada disfrutando de la forma en que su fresca humedad combatía el calor que rodeaba su músculo amoroso. Avanzando lo suficiente como para que el agua cayera sobre su espalda y hombros, miró hacia abajo amando la forma en que ella lo miraba mientras ella lo complacía oralmente con su cabello en sus coletas habituales.

Al encontrarse con sus ojos azules, dejó escapar un gemido de placer cuando ella dejó de acariciarla y le puso las manos en las caderas. Comenzando lentamente, comenzó a mover la cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás, lo que provocó que el jinchuriki colocara su mano sobre su cuero cabelludo para guiarla a lo largo de su palo. Naruko comenzó a acelerar el ritmo cuando ella comenzó a tomar más y más de él en su boca. De vez en cuando se detenía para chuparle las nueces, antes de pasarle la lengua por la polla para volver a soplarlo de nuevo. Naruto sintió que estaba llegando al final, así que para recuperarse por un tiempo le quitó la polla mientras ella lo dejaba escapar de sus labios para moverse para estimular dónde se producía su sustancia por la cual ella estaba creciendo para disfrutar el sabor.

Ella hizo un puchero hacia él tiernamente, pero dejó escapar una risa complacida cuando él la hizo volver a ponerse de pie. La maniobró debajo de la caída de agua, donde pasaron varios minutos besándose mientras comenzaba a reanudar su digitación. Naruko gimió en su boca cuando ella clavó su montículo en la mano que lo ahuecó. Una vez que su mano se cubrió de una humedad que no tenía nada que ver con el agua que caía en cascada sobre ellos, se la llevó a la cara donde ella lamió sus dedos para limpiar sus jugos. Luego, una vez más, cerró los labios en los suyos, lo que le permitió probarla también. Naruko terminó el beso al sentir la rigidez empujándola en el estómago y susurró: "Mmmm, no tengo mal sabor, ¿verdad?"

Al encontrarse con sus ojos encapuchados, Naruto sonrió con lujuria mientras decía: "Eso es un eufemismo".

Al presionar su cuerpo con más fuerza contra el suyo, ella acercó sus labios a sus oídos, donde luego de mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja por un momento dijo con voz gutural: "Sabría aún mejor si estuviera mezclado con tu semen".

Naruto en medio de la lengua del oído de Naruko de una manera similar a como ella fue su susurro, "Vamos a averiguar, ¿de acuerdo?"

Moviendo sus manos, que habían estado agarrando flojamente sus caderas, hacia su trasero, Naruto levantó a su amante de sus pies cuando regresó a la suave cascada que alimentaba el estanque. Naruko se agachó entre ellos para agarrar su polla y guiarla dentro de su coño humeante. Los dos temblaron, cuando él la penetró, de una manera que no tenía nada que ver con el agua fría que caía sobre ellos. Ella lo agarró con fuerza por los hombros mientras cerraba las piernas alrededor de su cintura para ayudarlo cuando él comenzó a jalarla lentamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

Naruko chupó su cuello y hombro cuando los dos comenzaron a crecer a un ritmo más frenético. Cuando el placer generado por la polla de su amante se volvió demasiado, su control sobre él se debilitó y la hizo retroceder. Naruto la sostuvo fácilmente, pero aprovechó las separaciones para aumentar su placer al enfocar sus talentos orales en sus senos.

Naruko, gimió apreciativamente mientras sus brazos colgaban flojos detrás de ella ocasionalmente sumergiéndose en el estanque mientras Naruto continuaba abrazándola como si no pesara nada. Después de prodigarle atención a sus senos, él movió los brazos envueltos alrededor de su espalda baja y acercó su torso a él nuevamente. Cuando la distancia se cerró, le pasó la lengua por el pecho, hasta el cuello de ella, donde, después de seguirle la línea de la mandíbula, llegó a su boca, que ella abrió para darle la bienvenida. Los dos se besaron profundamente cuando Naruko comenzó a sentir los primeros vestigios de un orgasmo cercano. Sintiendo que Naruto todavía estaba lejos y no queriendo correrse sola, dejó que su pierna se aflojara.

Su polla se deslizó de sus pliegues cuando ella terminó su beso, y sin decir nada se dio la vuelta. Al salir de las cataratas, se acercó a la roca cercana que rodeaba el estanque y puso las manos sobre él. Mirando por encima del hombro, vio a Naruto salir detrás de ella y ver un lugar que podía usar como reposapiés levantó la pierna para pisarla. Naruto miró fijamente la vista de su amante con un pie en el agua y la otra pierna levantada con el culo empujado hacia él, lo que le dio una excelente vista de su arrebato húmedo y babeante.

Subiendo detrás de ella, le pasó la mano por los muslos antes de agarrarla por las caderas y deslizar una más dentro de su estrecho y acogedor quim. Naruto retomó justo donde lo había dejado cuando golpeó sus caderas contra su firme trasero. Mirando por encima del hombro al jinchuriki que la enloquecía, Naruko lo incitó diciendo: "Sí ... eso es amor. Fóllame hasta que no pueda caminar derecho.

Naruto bajó una mano sobre su trasero y la hizo gritar de sorpresa. Inclinándose hacia adelante mientras continuaba empujando su núcleo con su bastón de placer, Naruto acercó su rostro al de ella y le dijo: "Será mejor que tengas cuidado. Recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez que me dijiste que te follara hasta que se cumpliera una condición. No creo que Gramps vaya a aceptar una tontería como una excusa válida para perderse el entrenamiento de hoy ".

"Aún así la petición ... se mantiene". Naruko respondió encontrando que el orgasmo que se había negado antes se acercaba cuando la mano derecha de Naruto se movió de la cadera al estómago y luego al coño.

Sabiendo lo que se avecinaba, trató de evitarlo. Pero a pesar de todo fue difícil mientras gritaba: "¡Oh, joder, sí! ¡Me estoy acabando! mientras él frotaba su clítoris.

"... ¡correrse!" Gritó Kushina mientras compartía la experiencia de Naruko, quien debido a que la kunoichi estaba mirando a su hijo cuando llegó, obligó a la pelirroja a hacer lo mismo. Kushina detectó un leve ensanchamiento de los ojos de Naruto como si hubiera visto algo que lo confundió. Había notado una apariencia similar la noche anterior cuando Naruko había llegado al clímax. Naturalmente, como había estado atada a kunoichi en ese momento, Kushina también. Aunque no había perdido el conocimiento como la joven.

La pelirroja no estaba segura de por qué, pero para ella tanto esa experiencia como la que acababa de sentir se había vuelto más real que cualquiera de sus "momentos de debilidad" anteriores, y así fue como comenzó a describir las veces que se permitió experimentar lo que hicieron los amantes de su hijo. Odiaba admitirlo, pero después de un mes sin ningún tipo de liberación no se permitiría sentirse culpable. Eso vendría después aunque ella lo supiera.

Naruto se deslizó de Naruko, saliendo de Kushina, causando que ambas mujeres gimieran por la pérdida. Kushina se tomó el momento de claridad, ahora que sus deseos habían sido parcialmente saciados para tratar de encontrar la manera de terminar la sesión. Sin embargo, Kushina no estaba segura de cómo, desde el momento en que apagó la lámpara de la sala de estar, su apartamento se había desvanecido. Había sido reemplazado por el entorno donde Naruko y Naruto estaban dejando que sus deseos se volvieran salvajes. Lo mismo había sucedido la noche anterior, lo que había asustado a Kushina ya que al principio temía haber dejado el sello de alguna manera alertando a Naruto sobre lo vergonzosa que había estado actuando.

Kushina había estado librando una batalla perdida con su libido desde la primera vez que había experimentado el placer que Naruto le daba a sus amantes. Sin embargo, por un corto tiempo se las arregló para evitar ceder ante su necesidad de placer después de lo que había sucedido con Pakura. Aunque todavía disfrutaba del resplandor del orgasmo que había experimentado cuando Naruto la hizo girar, recordó cómo ese incidente había sido la primera vez que, en lugar de experimentar el placer de los amantes de Naruto a través de sensaciones fantasmas, había aparecido un avatar de su hijo. Kushina había encendido rápidamente la lámpara antes de que las cosas pudieran avanzar demasiado, pero la había obligado a confrontar el hecho de que era su hijo lo que hacía que sus amantes se sintieran tan exquisitos y, por extensión, ella.

Había logrado contener su necesidad de liberación hasta que utilizó la situación de Rin como una excusa, aunque concedió que solo hubo un período de unos pocos días entre que Pakura se uniera al harén, por lo que sabía que realmente no podía contarlo. como una victoria Pero como un fumador que intenta dejar de fumar podría usar un mal día en el trabajo como una razón para encenderse, Kushina había justificado que sucumbiera a su lujuria como algo necesario para liberar a Rin de los recuerdos de sus acciones mientras estaba bajo el control de Joseki. Sería más tarde, cuando la culpa se asentara, que su mente, ahora liberada de su deseo de liberación, señalara que podría haber ofrecido hacerlo después de que Naruto había hecho de Rin parte de su creciente familia. Había tratado de discutir consigo misma usando su conocimiento de que Kiyomi había degradado a Tsunade mientras hacían el amor.

Kushina había tratado de argumentar que quería saber si la aparición previa de Naruto había sido una casualidad del sello debilitado. Pero, naturalmente, la parte racional de ella había señalado que su curiosidad era solo otra excusa. La simple verdad era que se estaba volviendo adicta a la polla de su hijo.

La autoevaluación de Kushina se detuvo cuando Naruto terminó de girar a Naruko para enfrentarlo y luego levantó su pierna derecha y la colocó sobre su hombro antes de enterrar su polla dentro de ella. Naruko, aún sensible por su orgasmo, experimentó otro, al igual que Kushina. Quien copiaba las acciones de la mujer rubia echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió ruidosamente. La pelirroja intentó encender una vez más la lámpara para que pudiera terminar su participación en la sesión de hacer el amor. Pero, cuando no pasó nada y la promesa de la felicidad orgásmica una vez más comenzó a construirse, pronto abandonó su intento.

Kushina trató de cerrar los ojos, pero como Naruko se negó obstinadamente a hacerlo, se vio obligada a mirar a los ojos de su hijo mientras su pene le daba placer. De acuerdo, no era ella directamente, pero mirando a los claros ojos azules de Naruto era difícil recordar ese hecho. Kushina sospechaba que esa era una de las razones por las que podía mantener un harén de mujeres, y era que tenía la increíble capacidad de conectarse con personas de ese nivel. Incluso ahora, Kushina se encontraba atrapada en esos ojos haciéndola sentir como si fuera la única mujer en su vida. Ella creía que era la dedicación de Naruto al momento por eso que sus amantes podían tolerar no ser el único. Fue porque cuando estaba con una mujer en particular, estaba con ella.

Por ejemplo, Kushina estaba sorprendido de que incluso pudiera funcionar y mucho menos ser capaz de sacudir el mundo de Naruko considerando la cantidad de mujeres que necesitaba complacer. Aunque había estado bastante contenta con su vida sexual con Minato, sabía que había otras personas que a menudo se quejaban de lo desapasionadas que podían ser sus esposos incluso mientras actuaban para hacer el amor. Mikoto a menudo acudía a ella con quejas sobre cómo, a menos que estuviera en un período fértil, Fugaku rara vez la tocaba. E incluso cuando lo hizo, ella tuvo la sensación de que estaba planeando los eventos del día siguiente, a menudo dejándola insatisfecha una vez que él vino. Era un problema que Kushina no compartía, ya que aunque no podían pasar tanto tiempo practicando sus artes de dormitorio como ella también quería. Se había asegurado de hacer todo lo posible para satisfacerla. Kushina sabía que no había sido una tarea fácil para su esposo debido a su energía y energía infinitas. Pero, ella sabía que había sido una mujer muy afortunada.

Un sentimiento aún más de culpa golpeó a la ex jinchuriki al pensar en su antigua vida sexual, trajo una comparación entre los únicos dos hombres con los que tuvo alguna experiencia sexual. Aunque sabía que todo lo que estaba experimentando ahora era a través de otra mujer, Kushina no pudo evitar sentir que cuando se trataba de sus habilidades en el dormitorio, Naruto mejoraba a su padre en todas las formas imaginables. Kushina no hizo ese juicio a la ligera, pero fue el resultado de experimentar el placer que Naruto era capaz de brindar a través de una variedad de mujeres diferentes.

Si había una cosa que había podido arrojar a su mente racional, era que cada mujer por la que Kushina había experimentado placer la hacía sentir cosas diferentes, lo que le confirmaba que, aunque solo se veía a sí misma, seguía siendo la otra mujer. en el extremo receptor. Un ejemplo de ello fue el kunoichi Matsuri, que tenía el coño más apretado entre los amantes de Naruto. Cada vez que Kushina salía de la luz cuando estaba con ella, ella se sentía casi demasiado llena. O estaba Tsunami, a quien Kushina probablemente admitiría que era una de sus mujeres favoritas cuyo tiempo con Naruto le gustaba disfrutar. Una parte de la razón es que Kushina había planeado amamantar a su hijo y se le había negado la oportunidad, le encantaba cómo cuando estaba con la mujer de Wave experimentaría un orgasmo solo por que le chuparan las tetas. Aunque parezca extraño, Kushina descubrió que cuando Naruto estaba con Kiyomi, el placer que sentía era quizás el más familiar. A veces se preguntaba si era por la conexión que los unía a los tres. Pero a veces casi se sentía como antes, aunque era difícil de comparar ya que Naruto era más grande de lo que había experimentado en vida.

Kushina sintió las señales reveladoras de que el mundo de Naruko estaba a punto de explotar de placer una vez más. También sintió una hinchazón dentro de ella que le dijo que el útero de kunoichi pronto se inundaría una vez más. Aunque, Kushina sabía que fue Naruko quien lo dijo, fue su propia voz la que escuchó decir: "Puedo sentir que te haces más grande ... t-dime cuando tu ... correrse".

Los empujes de Naruto se volvieron más frenéticos y poderosos cuando trató de enterrarse lo más profundamente posible cuando inevitablemente explotó. Su voz sonó tensa cuando dijo: "Yo ... estoy ... estoy en mi límite".

Al escuchar eso, Kushina se sorprendió cuando Naruko le quitó la pierna del hombro y permitió que su polla se deslizara de su coño. Ella se puso de rodillas, su mano asumió el trabajo de estimular su coño mientras comenzaba a chuparle la polla que estaba cubierta en sus lanzamientos anteriores. Kushina, que en ocasiones se había probado a sí misma en un asunto similar, encontró el sabor diferente pero no desagradable. Mientras Kushina saboreaba el sabor del coño de otra mujer, se dio cuenta de que aunque ella siempre había sabido que lo que sentía físicamente se basaba en lo que sentían los demás, era la primera vez que sus experiencias anteriores no habían llenado algo parecido al gusto. Esa comprensión también le hizo comprender que mezclado con la esencia de Naruko era el sabor único de su hijo. Al descubrir que una vez más se había destruido una barrera que le había permitido fingir que no estaba cruzando el tabú, Kushina intentó una vez más que la luz verde que la mantenía separada de la vida sexual de su hijo existiera. Sin embargo, tercamente se negó a aparecer. No es que importara, ya que Kushina repentinamente encontró que su boca se inundó en la cálida y espesa crema de la liberación de su hijo, que junto con los dedos que estimulaban su coño la hizo luchar para tragar y gemir cuando un orgasmo la atravesó.

Los ojos de Naruko nunca se apartaron de los de Naruto mientras ella tragaba su carga, lo que significaba que tampoco los de Kushina. La mujer actualmente en posesión de la forma actual de Kiyomi sintió un momento de pánico cuando los ojos de su hijo parecieron desenfocarse por un momento. Una rápida mirada de confusión apareció haciendo que el pelirrojo se preguntara qué estaba viendo y temiendo que de alguna manera supiera que ella no había estado dentro de la luz. Pero el momento terminó en un instante cuando él sonrió de una manera que ella sabía que estaba destinada a Naruko. Ella se levantó para colocar sus labios contra los de Naruto y después de separarse, los dos comenzaron a limpiarse rápidamente, ya que su entrenamiento comenzaría pronto. Debido a la calma de la libido de Naruto, Kushina descubrió que el estanque se estaba desvaneciendo para ser reemplazado por su departamento nuevamente. Pero justo antes de que cambiara por completo se vio obligado a decir: "Tenía razón.

No escuchó la respuesta de Naruto, pero mientras se preparaba para darse una ducha rápida que, aunque no necesitaba, descubrió que ayudaba a eliminar parte de la culpa. Pero mientras se dirigía al baño, descubrió que el sabor en su boca aún no se había desvanecido, y aunque sabía que este último desarrollo solo hacía que fuera más imperativo que se resistiera a darse un capricho. Ella no sabía dónde encontraría la fuerza también ya que la sensación cálida en su estómago ya la tenía salivando por más, y también curiosa de cómo sabría su semen si se mezclara con su propia esencia.

Yakumo se mordió el labio mientras buscaba su nombre entre la lista de candidatos shinobi que habían participado en los recientes ensayos de genina. Habiendo comenzado en la parte inferior, sintió un poco de temor comenzar a asentarse sobre ella cuanto más alto subía en la lista. Sin embargo, para su gran sorpresa, encontró su nombre en segundo lugar revelando que no solo había pasado, sino que lo hizo con la segunda mejor evaluación. Estaba especialmente orgullosa de su logro, ya que una parte importante de los parámetros de prueba había sido de naturaleza física.

Sintiéndose eufórica, se volvió, pero sintió que su espíritu se desvanecía un poco cuando vio a una mujer que también buscaba su nombre de manera similar, excepto que estaba buscando entre los candidatos con la esperanza de ser promovida a las operaciones negras de Anbu. Yakumo la observó por un momento y pudo decir el momento exacto en que la mujer encontró su nombre. El genin de menta adivinada supuso que lo que encontró era menos de lo que la mujer había esperado, ya que todo su comportamiento parecía encogerse. La mujer de cabello oscuro parecía saber que la estaban observando, así que se volvió hacia Yakumo y le dirigió una breve sonrisa. Pero en esa sonrisa, el jefe del clan Kurama podía ver la tristeza de una persona cuyo sueño había sido aplastado una vez más. Una vez que Yakumo había estado en una posición similar, se sabía la mirada de memoria, así que trató de enviar a la mujer una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Pero,

Su atención fue retirada por la anciana que decía: "Ah, segundo lugar, bien hecho".

"Gracias, élder Koharu", dijo Yakumo formalmente mientras se volvía para mirar a la mujer y darle una cortés reverencia de respeto.

Koharu intentó aparecer como su yo de edad avanzada, rechazó la respuesta cortés y respondió: "Por favor, nada de eso ahora". Su mirada se dirigió a todos los presentes buscando saber en qué posición se encontraban con respecto a sus evaluaciones, "Soy yo quien debería estar agradeciéndoles a todos ustedes por sus esfuerzos. Me agrada ver que el pueblo está lleno de gente tan buena que está dispuesta a hacer todo lo posible para proteger nuestro hogar ". Volviendo a centrarse en Yakumo, dijo: "Yakumo, hay algunos asuntos de la aldea que deseo discutir contigo. Estoy seguro de que te gustaría celebrar que te unieras a la lista de shinobi de la aldea, así que ¿quizás podamos hacer tiempo para reunirnos un poco más tarde?

"Estoy disponible ahora", dijo Yakumo, su mirada se movió hacia donde estaba parada la mujer que había estado mirando.

"Bien", dijo Koharu, pero al darse cuenta de dónde apuntaba la mirada de Yakumo, vio a la mujer cuando salía de la habitación. Consciente de su historia, ella dijo: "Pobrecita".

"La conoces", preguntó Yakumo mientras se ponía a la altura de Koharu.

La anciana asintió con tristeza mientras respondía: "En una forma de hablar. Ella fue una de las dos parteras que ayudaron con el nacimiento de Naruto. Tobi la hirió gravemente cuando liberó a Kiyomi de Kushina y la puso en la aldea. Pasó los últimos dieciséis años en coma y fue una de las que se curó cuando Kiyomi habitó su nuevo cuerpo. Era una Anbu y una médica extremadamente hábiles.

"Estaba", dijo Yakumo confundido, "La he visto entrenar todos los días mientras aborda la carrera de obstáculos de Anbu. No parece que haya perdido un paso, considerando todas las cosas ".

"Oh, ella todavía es bastante capaz", dijo Koharu mientras ella y Yakumo salían de la estación Jounin de la aldea donde se habían publicado los resultados de la evaluación.

Estaba a punto de entrar en más detalles, pero fue detenida cuando una voz llamó "Yakumo".

Ambas mujeres se volvieron para ver a una Kurenai muy embarazada acercándose a ellas. La mujer de ojos rojos asintió cortésmente a Koharu antes de preguntar: "Bueno ..."

"Pasé", dijo Yakumo emocionada mientras cerraba la distancia final entre ellos para abrazar a su vieja sensei. "Pero no me digas que viniste todo aquí solo para averiguarlo".

"No solo por eso", admitió Kurenai, "también necesitaba salir y moverme un poco antes de la cita con el médico, así que pensé que haría las dos cosas". Sintiendo que pudo haber interrumpido algo, dijo: "Espero no molestarte".

"Para nada", dijo Koharu con una cálida sonrisa, "solo le estaba diciendo a Yakumo lo orgullosa que debería estar de su logro".

Yakumo se sonrojó bellamente y dijo humildemente: "No fue un gran logro. Me refiero a Tsu ... Lady Tsunade se deshizo de la regla que indica que aquellos que reprobaron el examen no pudieron volver a tomarlo durante seis meses e incluso realizó una evaluación quincenal en lugar de cada tres meses. Con el fallecimiento de Jiraiya, está tratando de construir las fuerzas de la aldea en caso de que nuestros enemigos decidan ponernos a prueba ".

"Cierto", dijo Koharu, "pero, dado que solo has participado en el tema, no sabrías que ella hizo la evaluación bastante difícil. Se podría decir que fue casi un examen de mini-chunin en dificultad ".

"Realmente, y solo me convirtieron en un genin", dijo Yakumo mientras su voz adquiría un tono ligeramente picante ya que creía que la Evaluación Genin siempre había sido bastante difícil.

"Bueno, considéralo una buena práctica para cuando realices los exámenes de Chunin", dijo el anciano con una sonrisa divertida a su compañero de harén. Se puso cada vez más serio y agregó: "El Hokage podría estar tratando de reforzar nuestras fuerzas, pero no está dispuesta a hacerlo al llenar nuestros rangos con aquellos cuyo único papel es absorber kunai destinado a shinobi más habilidoso. Ese tiende a ser el enfoque de Iwa para el combate.

Yakumo absorbió lo que le habían dicho, pero al pensar en el Anbu preguntó: "¿La prueba se hizo más difícil para aquellos que desean ser Anbu también?"

"No, me temo que no", respondió Koharu, "estoy asumiendo que te estás refiriendo a Taji, la mujer que te vi mirando antes".

"¿Cuál es tu interés en ella, Yakumo?" Kurenai preguntó bastante sorprendida de cuán bien se llevaban su antigua alumna y el anciano de Konoha. Recordando sus propias experiencias con Koharu, siempre había sostenido la opinión de que todas las kunoichi modernas no estaban a la altura de sus estrictos estándares.

"Ella ... parecía tan triste hoy y he visto lo duro que ha trabajado para ganarse un lugar en el Anbu". Supongo que ella solo me recuerda mis propias luchas. Pero teniendo en cuenta lo buena que es, no entiendo por qué todavía tiene que ser elegida ".

"Desafortunadamente, es un caso de que ella haya pasado su mejor momento", dijo Koharu, su tono cada vez más melancólico. Respondiendo a la pregunta que estaba formando en la mente de Yakumo, explicó: "Las operaciones negras de Anbu son las personas que reciben solo las misiones más importantes y difíciles. Por lo tanto, también tiene la mayor rotación. Es por eso que Anbu realiza evaluaciones casi mensualmente. Sus estándares son tan estrictos que un shinobi que resulta herido y pierde uno o dos pasos es expulsado casi instantáneamente del programa. Puede que se sorprenda, pero incluso alguien con el nivel de habilidad de Kakashi ya no podrá cumplir con esos estándares ".

"Me resulta difícil de creer", respondió Yakumo.

"Lo sé", respondió el anciano, "pero tan famoso y respetado como Kakashi Hatake, el jounin podría ser. Palidece en comparación con la reputación que había acumulado en el Anbu. Se había unido poco después de la muerte de sus compañeros de equipo, y se había convertido en un activo realmente formidable para la aldea. Sin embargo, no se fue solo porque el Tercer Hokage había querido que se convirtiera en un Jounin-sensei. Se puede decir que el esfuerzo por mantener el nivel de rendimiento necesario para permanecer en Anbu es tan difícil como las misiones. Por esa razón, la mayoría de los miembros de Anbu tienen poco más de veinte años. Algunos llegan a los treinta años, pero puedo asegurarles que nadie ha sido admitido en el Anbu después de los treinta y cinco años.

"Creo que no puedo entenderlo", dijo Yakumo. "Me refiero a la Hokage, probablemente podría destruir cientos de Anbu, pero me estás diciendo que no podría ser miembro".

Kurenai habló para decir: "Estás confundiendo la fuerza personal con la fuerza de una organización". Kurenai le sonrió a su antiguo alumno cuando Yakumo se volvió hacia ella con la mirada inquisitiva que a menudo había recibido cuando la había entrenado brevemente. Expresando su punto de vista, dijo: "Se podría decir que, como la actual Hokage, Lady Tsunade podría considerarse el pináculo de todos los shinobi de la aldea. Como resultado, todos saben su nombre. Sin embargo, los Anbu son shinobi sin rostro, no son conocidos por su llamativo jutsu ni reciben reconocimiento personal por sus hazañas. Simplemente hacen el trabajo. Cuando el élder Koharu dijo que Kakashi había sido un gran activo para la aldea, eso era exactamente lo que quería decir. Probablemente había realizado cientos de misiones para la aldea, pero si las cosas salían bien, nadie sería más sabio de lo que había estado involucrado. Sus victorias no fueron suyas, sino las de Anbu. Por lo tanto, tienen que ser expertos en todas las áreas de las artes shinobi ". Kurenai se frotó el estómago mientras se detenía por un momento, la suave sonrisa en su rostro hacía que las otras dos mujeres presentes sospecharan que su hijo no nacido estaba haciendo sentir su presencia. "Lo siento", dijo al reenfocarse en la conversación, "Básicamente, si bien el Hokage probablemente podría derrotar a toda la división Anbu si llegara el momento. Puede que sea necesariamente tan rápida como sea necesario para estar en el Anbu o tan precisa con su shuriken jutsu. Pero el simple hecho de ser rápido o preciso no hace que un individuo sea fuerte de la misma manera que lo hace una organización donde cada miembro se desempeña con los mismos estándares exigentes ". Kurenai se frotó el estómago mientras se detenía por un momento, la suave sonrisa en su rostro hacía que las otras dos mujeres presentes sospecharan que su hijo no nacido estaba haciendo sentir su presencia. "Lo siento", dijo al reenfocarse en la conversación, "Básicamente, si bien el Hokage probablemente podría derrotar a toda la división Anbu si llegara el momento. Puede que sea necesariamente tan rápida como sea necesario para estar en el Anbu o tan precisa con su shuriken jutsu. Pero el simple hecho de ser rápido o preciso no hace que un individuo sea fuerte de la misma manera que lo hace una organización donde cada miembro se desempeña con los mismos estándares exigentes ". Kurenai se frotó el estómago mientras se detenía por un momento, la suave sonrisa en su rostro hacía que las otras dos mujeres presentes sospecharan que su hijo no nacido estaba haciendo sentir su presencia. "Lo siento", dijo al reenfocarse en la conversación, "Básicamente, si bien el Hokage probablemente podría derrotar a toda la división Anbu si llegara el momento. Podría ser necesariamente tan rápido como sería necesario para estar en el Anbu o tan preciso con su shuriken jutsu. Pero el simple hecho de ser rápido o preciso no hace que un individuo sea fuerte de la misma manera que lo hace una organización donde cada miembro se desempeña con los mismos estándares exigentes ". "Básicamente, mientras que el Hokage probablemente podría derrotar a toda la división Anbu si el empuje llegara a su fin. Puede que sea necesariamente tan rápida como sea necesario para estar en el Anbu o tan precisa con su shuriken jutsu. Pero el simple hecho de ser rápido o preciso no hace que un individuo sea fuerte de la misma manera que lo hace una organización donde cada miembro se desempeña con los mismos estándares exigentes ". "Básicamente, mientras que el Hokage probablemente podría derrotar a toda la división Anbu si el empuje llegara a su fin. Puede que sea necesariamente tan rápida como sea necesario para estar en el Anbu o tan precisa con su shuriken jutsu. Pero el simple hecho de ser rápido o preciso no hace que un individuo sea fuerte de la misma manera que lo hace una organización donde cada miembro se desempeña con los mismos estándares exigentes ".

"Entiendo", dijo Yakumo sintiéndose aún más triste por el Anbu. Dirigiendo su mirada a Koharu, dijo: "Estás diciendo que, al envejecer, el cuerpo de Taji no es capaz de cumplir con los estándares básicos de ser un Anbu". Cuando el anciano asintió, le preguntó a las dos mujeres: "Seguramente debe ser consciente de esto. Entonces, ¿por qué se esfuerza tanto?

Koharu frunció el ceño levemente cuando respondió: "Se perdió 16 años de su vida. Dieciséis años donde todos los demás en su vida habían seguido adelante. Supongo que ella siente que volver a unirse al Anbu sería lo único del pasado que puede recuperar antes de seguir adelante ".

Yakumo frunció el ceño también, pero se transformó en una pequeña sonrisa apretada pero críptica cuando dijo: "Creo que podría haber otra cosa de su pasado que podría ayudarla a seguir adelante".

Kurenai miró a su alumna confundida, que solo creció al creer que el élder Koharu parecía entender exactamente a qué se refería Yakumo. Aunque curiosa, necesitaba seguir adelante, ya que su hijo por nacer le recordó nuevamente su presencia y su necesidad de visitar al médico. "Felicitaciones nuevamente por lograr tu sueño. Estoy seguro de que harás chunin en poco tiempo ", dijo Kurenai antes de ofrecerles a ambas mujeres un día agradable.

Yakumo esperó a que Kurenai se quedara sin oído cuando dijo: "Estoy segura de que Naruto estaría molesto si tuviera que alcanzar a Chunin antes que él". Se va a decepcionar cuando sepa que se perdió los exámenes de Chunin que realizó Suna.

"No estaría tan seguro de eso", dijo Koharu mientras comenzaba a caminar una vez más. "Naruto debe haber sido consciente de la posibilidad de que los extrañaría para realizar su entrenamiento". Los ojos de Koharu emitieron un brillo travieso mientras agregaba: "Además, debes considerar que es una oportunidad única para que tú y él estén juntos".

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Lo que quiero decir es que dentro de seis meses los exámenes de Chunin se realizarán una vez más en Konoha. Aunque algunos detalles cambian, una cosa que ha permanecido igual es que la segunda prueba es una prueba de resistencia de cinco días en Training Ground Cuarenta y cuatro. Imagínelo, cinco días atrapado en un bosque con Naruto.

Yakumo podía imaginarlo y le dio voz a un poco de lo que estaba pensando cuando dijo: "Me imagino que puede ser un frío tranquilo por la noche y podríamos necesitar generar calor de alguna manera".

Koharu sonrió mientras decía: "Oh, no puedo imaginar cómo harías eso". Ella se rió cuando la cara de la mujer más joven comenzó a colorear.

Yakumo se calmó al establecer la nueva meta de estar lista para ingresar a los Exámenes Chunin con Naruto para ella. Pero concentrándose en el presente, preguntó: "¿De qué esperaban reunirse?"

"Bueno, supongo que teniendo en cuenta que solo estábamos hablando de los exámenes de Chunin. ¿Esperaba que me acompañaras, ya que deseaba que un viejo amigo que saludara a su nieto se convirtiera en chunin?

Yakumo de repente se sintió extremadamente nerviosa porque sabía que esa no era la única razón por la que Koharu deseaba visitar a su antiguo compañero de equipo.

Konan se sentó en la bahía médica de la Guarida mientras se recuperaba de sus heridas. Cuando se despertó por primera vez, se sorprendió de estar viva, pero no tanto como para encontrar que la mujer sentada junto a su cama no era otra que Hokage. Para Konan, esos primeros momentos habían estado llenos de sentimientos de nerviosismo y angustia, ya que esperaba que Tsunade la acusara sobre su fracaso para evitar que Jiraiya muriera en las manos de Pain.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, una vez que Tsunade estuvo segura de que estaba bien, la mujer colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de Konan mientras bajaba su rostro hacia el de la mujer de cabello azul y le dirigió una cálida sonrisa, "Nos diste un buen susto". La razón de su sorpresa fue que fuera de Tayuya e Ino, Konan no había interactuado con ninguno de sus otros amantes. Ni siquiera había estado realmente en contacto con Naruto desde su breve tiempo juntos, ya que solo había podido enviar actualizaciones ocasionales.

La genuina amabilidad y aceptación que sentía de parte de una mujer que esperaba aún estaría llena de dolor por su amiga, un dolor que compartía, sin mencionar que casi muere por las manos de sus amigos más viejos, hizo que Konan hiciera algo que no había hecho. desde la muerte de Yahiko. Ella lloró. Tsunade atrajo a la mujer hacia ella mientras expresaba años de emoción acumulada.

Tsunade esperó hasta que las lágrimas de Konan se detuvieron para decir con firmeza: "Konan, lo siento, no puedo darte más tiempo para lidiar con todo lo que te ha sucedido. Pero no puedes continuar a horcajadas sobre la cerca. Nos has ayudado mucho a debilitar a Akatsuki. Pero ya no puedes fingir que Nagato está separado de él. Necesito saber todo lo que puedas contarme sobre él.

Konan había permanecido en silencio cuando se encontró con los ojos de Tsunade. En ellos, había visto una tristeza al comprender la posición en la que estaba poniendo a Konan. Sin embargo, también vio un miedo allí que le habló, ya que era uno que compartían debido a la amenaza que Nagato representaba para Naruto. Decepcionado de que las cosas hubieran salido como lo hicieron, Konan asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a explicar las habilidades de Nagato.

De vuelta en el presente, la kunoichi comenzó a planear sus próximos movimientos. Primero esperaría la inevitable llegada de Nagato a Konoha y una vez que hiciera lo que tenía que hacer allí. Comenzó a planear la mejor manera de acabar con el hombre al que ella culpaba por llevarla a ella y a Nagato a la oscuridad en primer lugar.

"¿Puedo ayudarlo?"

Koharu le sonrió al hombre que se había acercado a la puerta que impedía a Yakumo y su camino para entrar en la casa de Homura. "Sí, ¿puedes decirle a Homura que el élder Koharu y Lady Kurama están aquí para verlo?"

En lugar de hacer lo que ella le pidió, el hombre abrió la puerta y respondió: "No hay necesidad de eso. Estoy seguro de que el Maestro Mitokado estará bastante contento de ver a su viejo amigo.

"¿Por qué gracias?", Dijo cortésmente Koharu, "¿Puedes señalarme en la dirección correcta?"

"Creo que él está de regreso supervisando el entrenamiento de su nieto".

"Excelente", dijo Koharu por una variedad de razones, "transmitir mis felicitaciones al joven Udon es una de las razones de mi visita".

"Justo por aquí", dijo el sirviente antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse a los terrenos.

El viaje se hizo en silencio en su mayor parte. De vez en cuando, Yakumo hacía preguntas a sus guías sobre los terrenos, uno de ellos preguntaba cómo el anciano de Konoha podía permitirse vivir con tanto lujo. La guía había explicado que al retirarse de ser un shinobi en servicio activo, el último miembro masculino restante del Equipo Tobirama se había ramificado en el mundo de los negocios y comenzó varias empresas exitosas. Koharu había dejado que la guía le explicara más para poder estar sola con sus pensamientos.

Mirando la cabeza del Clan Kurama por el rabillo del ojo mientras leía sutilmente la historia de su antiguo compañero de equipo, pensó: "Ahora puedo ver por qué Naruto creía que mirar a Yakumo quién había advertido a Danzou sería una buena idea".

Sin embargo, Koharu frunció el ceño internamente al recordar que no había sido exactamente el oído más acogedor de la teoría de Yakumo de que Homura había sido la compañera secreta de Danzou. De hecho, cuando Yakumo había planteado la teoría varias semanas antes, la anciana había hecho todo lo que estaba en su poder para refutarla. A veces incluso llegaba a menospreciar la falta de experiencia de la joven.

Aún así, Yakumo había insistido en que era el sospechoso más probable. Su primera evidencia es que Homura había estado en la Reunión del Consejo del Clan donde Tsunade les había contado a los Jefes del Clan sobre los complots de Danzou. Koharu había respondido rápidamente que cualquiera de los Jefes de Clan presentes podría ser el culpable. Sin mencionar que después de la reunión no había garantía de que los Jefes de Clan no hubieran alertado a los miembros de sus respectivas familias sobre lo que estaba por suceder. Sabían de antemano que al menos dos de los clanes tenían miembros de Raíz de alto rango en posiciones similares. Había nombrado a Fu Yamanka y a Torune Aburame como ejemplos.

Yakumo había aceptado el punto, pero rápidamente señaló que ella había considerado esa posibilidad, y que ya había intentado dar cuenta de los dos hombres en preguntas sobre el paradero durante el período de tiempo después de que Tsunade había convocado la reunión. Como no pudo hacerlo, había postulado la teoría de que los dos hombres podrían haber estado presentes en la base de la Raíz cuando las fuerzas de Tsunade habían atacado. Ella había explicado su razonamiento usando los dos pasajes secretos que había encontrado justo el que Danzou había tomado como prueba de que otros podrían haber escapado también. Koharu había argumentado con bastante éxito que la presencia de esos túneles era una prueba de que cualquier número de personas podría haber sido el culpable ya que habrían permitido salidas secretas dentro y fuera de la base de la raíz.

Para su vergüenza, Koharu se enteró de que el Yakumo la había incitado a rechazar la teoría de que los túneles agregaban más sospechosos y no eliminaban ninguno. El joven heredero de Kurama había hecho esto para refutar la teoría del anciano. Ella hizo esto al producir el mapa que Komachi había dibujado de los túneles de la raíz que se habían encontrado en su departamento cuando las operaciones negras de Anbu lo investigaron para encontrar pistas sobre dónde había ido. Yakumo había señalado que de todas las formas secretas de entrar y salir de la base de la raíz, los tres túneles en cuestión no habían estado en el mapa de Komachi. Luego, la joven le explicó que los túneles eran tan secretos que dudaba de nadie más que de Danzou y tal vez su compañero los conociera. Para mantener ese nivel de secreto, dudaba que alguna vez se hubieran utilizado, excepto cuando la base había sido atacada.

Con ese fin, había teorizado que el mensaje provenía de la red de tubos que habían encontrado y que conectaba la base de la raíz con varios puntos de la aldea. Varios de los miembros del Consejo del Clan podrían haber sido fácilmente accesibles mientras se dirigían a donde estaba el centro de comando. Luego, Yakumo preguntó si Koharu podía dar fe de que Homura no tenía la oportunidad de enviar el mensaje mientras viajaba al distrito de Uchiha. La anciana había terminado rechinando los dientes cuando respondió que no podía.

Yakumo también señaló que la persona que ayudaba a Danzou necesitaba estar extremadamente bien, ya que no podían simplemente financiar la operación de Root con las sobras que podían robar del presupuesto de Konoha. Koharu había visto a dónde iba con la siguiente información tan rápidamente que la gente también notaría grandes sumas de dinero yendo a Root. Pero una vez más, Yakumo había demostrado que había pensado en su teoría detenidamente, ya que había respondido que no lo harían si la gastaba en proyectos comunitarios o de caridad donde la gente no necesariamente miraba por debajo. El ejemplo que había dado era un gran proyecto para renovar el distrito de Uchiha, ya que se había deteriorado. Koharu había tratado de argumentar que ella había sentido que lo hizo como una forma de enmendar su papel en la masacre de Uchiha.

A Koharu le había resultado difícil refutar la posibilidad, pero Yakumo tenía más pruebas de que Homura también había donado una gran suma de dinero a un fondo creado para mejorar la infraestructura de Konoha. Un fondo que finalmente había sido aprovechado para reparar el daño hecho a la Prisión de Máxima Seguridad de la Hoja durante la primera fuga de Mizuki y cuando creía que muchas de las nuevas mejoras de seguridad que se habían hecho de los libros habían sido implementadas.

Fue entonces cuando Koharu le gritó a la joven que decía que era fácil para ella echar a su compañera de equipo como otra traidora porque nunca había contribuido con nada valioso a la protección de la Hoja. Tampoco había tenido que tomar ninguna de las miles de decisiones difíciles para salvaguardar el pueblo como ella y Homura habían hecho. Sabía que sus palabras habían tocado un cordón particularmente vulnerable en Yakumo, pero estaba demasiado molesta para preocuparse. Koharu había salido de la reunión dejando a Yakumo herido y las caras sorprendidas de los otros kunoichi presentes.

La anciana incluso había logrado convencerse de que Danzou acababa de infiltrarse en las organizaciones a las que su compañera de equipo contribuía con su dinero, ya que sabía cuánto Homura amaba a la aldea. Mientras se calmaba durante los siguientes días, incluso había llegado a algunas otras teorías y esperaba emboscar a Yakumo con ellas de la misma manera que había sentido que la cabeza de Kurama le había hecho. Sin embargo, todas esas teorías habían caído de bruces cuando sintió la presencia de Komachi regresar a la aldea a través de su marca de zorro y se instaló debajo de la casa de Homura.

Naturalmente, como resultado del nuevo desarrollo, se convocó otra reunión de los amantes de Naruto. Koharu se había avergonzado de asistir considerando su arrebato, pero estaba fuera de lugar ya que ninguna de las mujeres lo había comentado. En cambio, todos habían explicado cómo podían entenderla queriendo creer lo mejor sobre su compañera de equipo. No hace falta decir que Koharu se había asegurado de disculparse con Yakumo por las cosas hirientes que había dicho.

Durante la nueva reunión, Yakumo también explicó que creía que la teoría de Karin sobre Udon también había sido correcta. Tsunade había sido la responsable de refutar su teoría esta vez, pero no por un sentido particular de lealtad hacia el compañero de equipo de su nieto sensei. Era para asegurarse de que pudieran hacer agujeros antes de tomar una acción que pudiera exponerlos a sus enemigos. Pero, incluso Koharu tuvo que admitir que era difícil negar que Udon podría ser una planta para guiar a Konohamaru hacia el camino de Root.

Yakumo para demostrar que la teoría había asistido a la tercera ronda de los Exámenes Chunin celebrados en Suna. La joven al enterarse de que tanto Konohamaru como Udon habían llegado a la ronda final decidió ir para tener una idea de cuán hábil era el nieto de Homura. Sin embargo, no fue nada de lo que sucedió en la arena que la convenció de que Udon era más de lo que parecía, sino algo que sucedió fuera de él. Al pasar la Segunda Ronda, Temari, el supervisor a cargo de la Tercera, hizo que los ganadores eligieran los números para determinar el orden de lucha. Como resultado, Udon se había enfrentado a un shinobi de Grass y que resultó ser el gran favorito para ganar la Tercera Ronda.

Sin embargo, fue un partido que nunca sucedió desde que el Genin de la hierba había terminado envenenado. Una rápida investigación había rastreado el lugar donde había sido envenenado hasta un restaurante local de Suna. Por supuesto, el hecho de que todos los que habían comido el mismo plato que los genin esa noche terminaron siendo envenenados también habían ayudado a aprender eso. La investigación reveló que, mezclados con el plato que habían comido los envenenados, había hongos que se parecían al tipo que se usa normalmente, pero con algunas pequeñas diferencias. Con la posibilidad de que la intoxicación hubiera sido un accidente, ya que se habían encontrado varios más entre el lote de hongos que el restaurante acababa de recibir, el Comité de Decisión del Examen de Chunin no había estado dispuesto a retrasar la tercera ronda para investigar adecuadamente. El hecho de que el Genin en cuestión se recupere hizo que la decisión sea más fácil de tragar.

Sin embargo, Udon había intentado abandonar la tercera ronda, sabiendo que él sería el principal sospechoso. Sin embargo, quienes realizaron el examen habían hecho su opinión de que Udon no era culpable del acto bien conocido. Además, su disposición a retirarse había solidificado aún más la creencia de que no se arriesgaría tanto solo por abandonar la escuela. Dos puntos que Tsunade había planteado para desafiar la teoría de Yakumo.

Pero una vez más, Yakumo demostró que había pensado detenidamente en su teoría y la había explorado desde múltiples ángulos. Ella había señalado rápidamente que si el objetivo de Udon había sido ser promovido a Chunin junto con Konohamaru, un gran favorito para hacerlo, pero también seguir minimizando sus habilidades, y luego enfrentarse con lo que muchos consideraban el genin más hábil del mundo. grupo y derrotarlo no sería el camino a seguir. Ella había usado la batalla de Naruto contra Neji como su ejemplo, ya que aunque Naruto había derrotado a un gran favorito; él siempre había mostrado la determinación y las agallas necesarias para hacerlo. Dos rasgos de los que Udon carecía notablemente, al menos según los registros de Iruka del tiempo del niño en la Academia, y verificados por los informes de misión de su sensei Ebisu.

Tsunade, aunque había sonado convencida, señaló que los Exámenes Chunin tenían una forma de hacer brillar a los candidatos correctos o descubrir fortalezas que ni siquiera sabían que poseían. Yakumo había admitido el punto, pero argumentó que si el propósito de Udon era influir en un candidato potencial de Hokage para abrazar las filosofías de Root. Entonces no podía ser percibido como un rival, porque si lo fuera, Konohamaru a veces podría simplemente tomar el enfoque opuesto que se estaba discutiendo solo para continuar alimentando la rivalidad. Sin embargo, la opinión de un compañero de equipo podría ser mejor recibida, especialmente si se lo percibe como más débil, pero con más conocimiento. Una ilusión que sería aplastada si Udon lograra derrotar a alguien que la gente consideraba muy superior. También perdería su condición de desvalido, haciendo que todos sus oponentes posteriores luchen con él aún más.

Aun así, a pesar de eso, casi todos habían llegado a aceptar su teoría. Tsunade todavía había señalado que Udon había estado dispuesto a abandonar y no podía garantizar que los responsables no lo obligarían a hacerlo. Yakumo argumentó que la posibilidad de abandonar la escuela podría haber sido el premio si todo hubiera salido según lo planeado. Ella había señalado que el ganador del tercer examen no siempre se convertía necesariamente en un Chunin. Ella había propuesto que al mostrar el juicio adecuado para ofrecer su retirada a fin de aliviar la sospecha de que el envenenador cayera sobre él y sobre la aldea de la Hoja, podría haber quienes lo promocionarían independientemente de que no apareciera en el tercer redondo. Los jueces podrían argumentar que, incluso llegando a la ronda final, había demostrado las habilidades necesarias para llegar allí. Pero al retirarse, Había demostrado una de las habilidades más importantes, la buena conciencia situacional. Sin mencionar que probablemente había muchas personas dispuestas a hacer una excepción para permanecer en el lado bueno de los Ancianos.

Koharu había quedado bastante impresionado porque, siguiendo la lógica de Yakumo, podía ver cómo esa sería la solución óptima para Udon. Le daría la oportunidad de ser promovido sin obligarlo a revelar habilidades que no necesariamente quería que nadie supiera que tenía. Sin mencionar que necesitaría ser clasificado como Chunin para tomar la misión más peligrosa que Konohamaru podría recibir, lo que le daría más oportunidades para influir en él en la forma de pensar de la Raíz.

Aún a pesar de que no se le permitió retirarse, Udon había sido ascendido aunque había perdido en la segunda ronda. Konohamaru también alcanzó el rango de Chunin habiendo dominado a la mayoría de sus oponentes y ganando el torneo de la tercera ronda.

Koharu se ahorró un momento para pensar en el último miembro del Equipo Ebisu y también en el único que no fue promovido. Sabía que Moegi se había decepcionado de no recibir un ascenso a pesar de llegar a las semifinales, pero no había dejado que le quitara el espíritu. Además, para sorpresa de Koharu, el genin kunoichi se había acercado a ella recientemente preguntándole cómo se formó un equipo para los exámenes si sus compañeros ya lo aprobaron. Koharu le había informado que el proceso se reducía a la simple búsqueda de genin de sus parejas por su cuenta. Una vez que se haya formado un escuadrón, se les asignará un sensei temporal durante la duración de los exámenes.

Nuevamente para su sorpresa, el genin había preguntado: "¿D-crees que el jefe participará en los próximos exámenes?"

"¿Jefe?" Koharu había respondido inquisitivamente.

"Lo-lo siento", respondió Moegi con la cara enrojecida, "me refiero a Naruto".

Una sonrisa divertida había aparecido en su rostro cuando respondió: "Oh, estoy segura de que definitivamente querrá participar. También estoy seguro de que estará muy feliz de tomar los exámenes contigo cuando regresen a Konoha en seis meses ".

Una sonrisa brillante apareció en el rostro de Moegi ante la idea, pero se derritió un poco cuando algo pareció minar su exuberancia por un momento. Le hizo creer al anciano que Moegi probablemente albergaba algunos sentimientos románticos por su amante, y de repente recordó que, por lo que ella y el pueblo sabían, él tenía una relación con Ayame. Sin embargo, Moegi se animó nuevamente, ya que tal vez esperaba que para el momento de los próximos exámenes el estado de la relación de Naruto podría cambiar. Koharu pasó un momento preguntándose cómo Naruto veía a la joven en ciernes. Después de haber conocido bien al equipo en el que estaban los nietos de su antiguo compañero de equipo, sabía que en seis meses la kunoichi tendría dieciséis años. Y aunque técnicamente los estudiantes de la academia fueron considerados adultos tan pronto como se graduaron, la mayoría de la gente desaprobaba la idea de que los niños de trece años se deleitaran con los vicios de los adultos. Koharu, antes de su inclusión en el harén de Naruto, se habría considerado una de esas personas. Pero como Naruto había dominado el Toque de la Tentación a esa edad, descubrió que no tendría problemas si después de los exámenes había una nueva mujer atada a su amante.

Koharu empujó los pensamientos de su creciente familia a un segundo plano cuando Yakumo y ella fueron conducidas por la parte trasera de la mansión de Homura. Allí encontraron a Homura y Udon en un campo de entrenamiento privado que tenía bastantes objetivos para practicar shuriken, algunos de los cuales se movían detrás de obstáculos o aparecían a intervalos irregulares. Por el momento, sin embargo, Udon estaba practicando en un objetivo estándar establecido a unos quince pies de él. Koharu pasó un momento cuando el sirviente les anunció que lo estudiaran. Ella pudo determinar que era relativamente nuevo, y quien lo había estado usando era bastante hábil. Había un extraño parásito, ya que incluso el shinobi más experimentado a veces arrojaba un kunai o shuriken fuera del objetivo, pero la mayoría de las marcas que notó estaban justo en el objetivo. Sin embargo, como para dar la apariencia de mediocridad que ella creía que era solo un frente, Udon arrojó un kunai que golpeó bajo y bien fuera de la diana. El siguiente fue mejor, pero no estaba cerca del grupo de marcas muy unidas en el centro del objetivo, lo que sugiere que un experto lo había estado usando.

Koharu observó a Homura sacudir la cabeza dando la impresión de un abuelo que sentía que su nieto no estaba funcionando al nivel que esperaba. Alejándose de su nieto, Homura la favoreció con una sonrisa cuando dijo: "Koharu, deberías haberme dicho que vendrías. Hubiera preparado algo.

"Pensé que lo harías," dijo Koharu amablemente, "por eso no dije nada. Perdí la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que te dije que no es necesario entretener cada vez que vengo a visitarme. Especialmente una visita solo para transmitir mis buenos deseos en la promoción del joven Udon ".

"Ah, y aquí pensé que podrías estar aquí para hablar de asuntos del pueblo ya que Lady Kurama decidió unirse a ti".

Yakumo sonrió cortésmente y respondió: "El élder Utatane me ha estado asesorando en el Protocolo del Consejo. Decidimos tomar un descanso y cuando ella dijo que vendría aquí me preguntó si podía unirme a ella ".

"Hmm ya veo." Homura dijo cortésmente: "Con la esperanza de obtener una mejor lectura de tus oponentes políticos".

"¿Opositores?" Yakumo dijo inquisitivamente: "No veo a ninguno de mis compañeros consejeros como opositores".

"Ah, para ser joven e ingenuo de nuevo, eh Koharu", dijo Homura en tono un poco burlón.

"Me gusta pensar que todavía soy joven de corazón", respondió la anciana manteniendo su tono neutral.

Homura estudió a su antiguo compañero de equipo un momento antes de decir: "De hecho, aún así dale tiempo. Desafortunadamente, pronto lo verás a pesar de nuestras habilidades para unirnos en tiempos de guerra. En tiempos de paz, resulta difícil hacer algo, ya que cada clan se presenta ante la aldea ".

"Quizás las cosas han cambiado una esquina", dijo Yakumo cortésmente, pero su tono dejó en claro que no veía las cosas de la misma manera, "Desde que me uní, me parece que el consejo solo ha estado trabajando para lo que es mejor para La aldea."

"Quizás…" dijo Homura, "Entonces, de nuevo, las cosas apenas han estado en paz. Se podría decir que hemos estado en guerra durante años y que ahora estamos dando los pasos para enfrentar a nuestros enemigos. El asesinato de Akatsuki de Jiraiya pronto hará que las otras aldeas busquen volver a probarnos. Además, Akatsuki necesita ser tratado ".

"Cierto", admitió Yakumo, "pero tenemos aliados en la arena, y tal vez incluso Kumo estaría dispuesto a ayudarnos ahora".

"Lady Kurama, por favor no se deje llevar por la creencia de Tsunade de que hemos doblado la esquina con Kumo", advirtió Homura. "La alianza actual con Sand era el sueño de Third e incluso después de años de trabajar juntos, se volvieron contra nosotros en un instante. Sin embargo, admitiré que últimamente las cosas han ido bien, pero debes tener en cuenta que sin su jinchuriki su fuerza de combate está muy agotada. Se podría decir que son lo suficientemente sabios como para aprovechar nuestro deseo de paz a fin de evitar que el conflicto que se avecina nos anule ".

Koharu vio que Yakumo no estaba contento con la descripción de los eventos de Homura, especialmente considerando que varios Kunoichi de la Arena eran parte de la familia de Naruto. Yakumo, consciente de que cada mujer estaba tan dedicada a la alianza entre Suna y Konoha como lo estaban con Naruto, parecía que iba a acostarse con Homura como lo había hecho con Danzou una vez. No queriendo causar un incidente, ella intervino y dijo: "Independientemente de lo que cada uno piense sobre la situación entre las aldeas. Creo que todos podemos estar de acuerdo en que Akastuki es el verdadero enemigo. Bueno, considerando que esto se ha convertido en una discusión de política, creo que sería mejor si estuviéramos en camino ".

"¿Un momento si quieres, Koharu?" Preguntó el anciano, antes de dirigir una mirada puntiaguda hacia Yakumo.

La cabeza de Kurama lo recogió y con una leve reverencia dijo: "Te esperaré al frente. Tiene una casa encantadora, el élder Mitokado.

Homura esperó a que la joven se fuera antes de decir: "Koharu, todavía me entristece lo que le pasó a Danzou. Pensar que un shinobi tan leal y valiente podría ser capaz de tal ... "

" Traiciones ", Koharu respondió al ver a su compañero anciano luchar para definir las acciones de Danzou.

"Solo dudo en llamarlo así, ya que puedo ver fácilmente a Danzou creyendo que estaba actuando en el mejor interés del pueblo. Hay quienes, al enterarse de ciertas acciones que hemos emprendido, quizás también nos etiquetarían como traidores ".

"¿Estás hablando de la masacre de Uchiha?"

Homura asintió antes de preguntar: "Sí, dime ... considerando tu reciente alianza con Tsunade y su forma de pensar. ¿Te arrepientes de tu papel en él?

Koharu había buscado su corazón en el asunto muchas veces a lo largo de los años. Aún más desde que se convirtió en el amante de Naruto y, a pesar de su creencia en él y en su sueño, respondió: "No, no lo hago. Teniendo en cuenta que fue Itachi quien nos llegó con el plan para eliminar a su clan, siempre he creído que nuestra elección evitó que la aldea se desgarrara ".

"De acuerdo, aunque, según recuerdo, fuiste la más difícil de convencer", dijo Homura aparentemente complacida por su admisión.

"¿Por qué mencionar esto ahora, Homura? Dudo que desenterrarás el pasado sin ninguna razón.

Homura la estudió por un momento como si tratara de decidir si era seguro mencionar lo que quería discutir. Finalmente, aunque dijo: "Solo lo menciono debido a los recientes acontecimientos en la prisión. Como bien saben, hubo otro sobreviviente de Uchiha. Dejamos que Danzou la mantenga en la prisión pensando que ella podría ser útil como palanca contra Sasuke en caso de que la necesitemos si alguna vez se entera de la masacre. Según algunos de los sobrevivientes del complot de Danzou, ella también se había convertido en miembro de su facción. Su ... desaparición ... es preocupante ".

Koharu dejó que el ceño que sentía apareciera en su rostro, aunque creía que su viejo colega malinterpretaría su significado. Ella creía que Homura imaginaba que se debía a la amenaza potencial que él probablemente creía que representaba Mikoto, en lugar de que fuera por su preocupación de que ya estaba buscando a la mujer Uchiha. Apostando, dijo: "Puede ser prudente señalar esto al Consejo. Simplemente había creído que Danzou la eliminó en silencio. Pero si sabes que en realidad está viva, deberíamos encontrarla antes de que pueda encontrarse con Sasuke. La mejor manera de hacer esto sería utilizar los recursos de la Villa ".

Homura mantuvo su rostro neutral haciéndole creer que eso no era lo que él quería escuchar. Advirtiéndola, dijo: "No seamos demasiado drásticos en nuestra respuesta. En verdad, la mujer nunca fue identificada por su nombre. Simplemente estaba preocupado ya que una de las mujeres no contadas coincidía con la descripción de Mikoto. Tengo algunas fuentes que la vigilan a ella y a algunos de los otros fugitivos. Manejémoslo en silencio hasta que pueda hacer una identificación positiva.

Koharu asintió levemente y respondió: "Si crees que es lo mejor, seguiré tu ejemplo. Avísame si escuchas algo. Se giró para irse pero se detuvo para preguntar: "Hablando de personas que necesitamos encontrar. ¿Han recogido sus fuentes alguna información sobre el miembro de la Raíz que hirió a Kakashi?

"No, me temo que no. Les he ordenado que me mantengan informado en caso de que eso cambie ". Al darse cuenta del ceño fruncido que apareció en la cara de Koharu, preguntó: "¿Eso te molesta?"

Koharu se sacudió la repentina depresión que la invadió y dijo: "Sí, un poco. Simplemente tengo la sensación de que está más cerca de lo que pensamos, tal vez esperando la oportunidad de vengar a su amo ".

"Creo que es una posibilidad real", respondió Homura simplemente.

Koharu asintió mientras pensaba: "Apuesto a que sí", ya que podía sentir la presencia de la joven bajo sus pies. Pero decidir que ahora no era el momento de tratar con Homura y su trabajo con Root simplemente le dio un buen día. Cuando dejó su propiedad capaz de sentir los ojos de las personas que la observaban desde las sombras, buscó discretamente una entrada secreta a los túneles que corrían debajo de la casa de Homura.

El aire fresco de la noche continuó evaporando el sudor que cubría a Naruko y a su amante mientras ella descansaba su cabeza contra su hombro después de hacer el amor. Ya con ganas de limpiarse por la mañana, solo porque Naruto se uniría a ella, dejó que su mente divagara sobre un tema que se estaba volviendo cada vez más frecuente a medida que su entrenamiento se acercaba a su fin. Dando voz a la incertidumbre que sentía, la kunoichi preguntó: "¿Qué me pasa una vez que vuelvas a la aldea?" Por la mirada confusa que Naruto le hizo, ella sabía que él no tenía idea de lo que estaba preguntando, así que ella explicó: "Quiero decir, ¿cómo vas a explicar mi existencia a la gente? O ... ¿o se supone que debo mantener mi distancia y solo visitarte en la Guarida?

"Realmente no veo por qué estás tan preocupado. Por supuesto que eres bienvenido en el pueblo.

Naruko sintió una ligera molestia hacia su amante por su aparente capacidad para ver el problema evidente con ella simplemente caminando por el pueblo. Levantando la cabeza de su hombro para darle una buena vista de su rostro, ella dijo: "¿Y qué hay del hecho de que me parezco mucho a ti? Sin mencionar, ¿la gente no se preguntará por qué me veo exactamente como ese estúpido jutsu que creaste?

"Me imagino que podrían hacerlo, por eso pensé que sería mejor explicar que has sido alumno del Pervy Sage's durante años". Naruto sonrió cuando Naruko se dio cuenta de que ya había estado pensando en su situación, "En cuanto a por qué te pareces a mi Sexy Jutsu sin las marcas en tus mejillas. Bueno, una vez cuando Jiraiya estaba haciendo el check-in o algo, te trajo a la aldea donde nos encontramos. No nos llevamos bien y yo, siendo el mocoso, creé un jutsu para avergonzarte.

Naruko sonrió amablemente, apreciando cómo la interpretación de los acontecimientos de Naruto incluso incluía que ella no le había tenido un cariño especial al principio. Sin embargo, no estaba convencida de que volara, así que dijo: "Aún así, menos tus bigotes. Me parezco exactamente a ti ¿Cómo vas a explicar eso?

"Fácil, somos del mismo clan. Es natural que seamos algo similares. Además, podemos usarlo como por qué Jiraiya decidió entrenar a alguien fuera de la aldea ya que te parecías a su ahijado.

Naruko se sorprendió al declararla parte de Uzumaki. Dándole voz, ella dijo: "¿D-realmente lo dices en serio? Está bien que me llame Naruko Uzumaki ".

Naruto extendió la mano para ahuecar su mejilla y dijo amorosamente: "Sí, lady Uzumaki".

Naruko se inclinó besando a su amante mientras ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Mientras sus lenguas bailaban una contra la otra, sus manos estaban ocupadas acariciando su polla con dureza. Ella se apartó cuando colocó su rigidez contra su entrada. Ella gimió felizmente mientras se sentaba sobre ella disfrutando de la sensación de él extendiendo sus entrañas. Una vez empalada por completo, dijo: «Déjame mostrarte mi agradecimiento, señor Uzumaki. Meciendo las caderas y disfrutando de la sensación de estar conectada con Naruto, una parte cada vez más grande de ella también sintió gratitud hacia Kiyomi. La mujer que Naruto había mencionado una vez podría considerarse su madre.

Nagato comenzó en la aldea de Leaf desde los ojos de sus Senderos después de matar al shinobi de un pequeño puesto avanzado de exploración. Dirigiendo su enfoque de lo que vieron sus Caminos a lo que hizo, le informó a Tobi: "Estamos en posición".

"Excelente", respondió Tobi con una voz fría y competente que ya no usaba su personalidad idiota. "¿Parecen estar en guardia?"

"Los guardias en el puesto avanzado estaban en un estado de alerta más alto de lo que esperaría", respondió Nagato. "Pero eso puede deberse simplemente a la realidad de la muerte de Jiraiya".

"También podría deberse a Konan", sugirió Tobi. "Es evidente que sus aliados tenían alguna forma de monitorearla. Aún así, si ella y sus aliados están en Konoha, supongo que no importará mucho más. ¿Estas listo para comenzar?"

"Sí", dijo Nagato mientras maniobraba con su andador para seguir a Tobi mientras el hombre enmascarado se movía hacia la entrada de la cueva que el líder de Ame usaría como un puesto de comando durante el ataque a Leaf Village. El shinobi pelirrojo inspeccionó algunos de los cilindros de metal que recubren las paredes de la cueva para asegurarse de que los cuerpos que contenían todavía estaban en buenas condiciones. Frunció el ceño momentáneamente al sentir una ola de ira hacia Konan por su traición, ya que normalmente ella habría usado sus habilidades de papel para esconderlo durante una gran batalla. Sin embargo, cuando comenzó a sospechar de ella, lo obligó a reconsiderar sus planes sobre cómo asegurar a los anfitriones de las colas nueve y siete.

Afortunadamente para él, el hombre que decía ser Madara Uchiha, algo que Nagato realmente dudaba, al menos aparentemente tenía una buena idea del terreno que rodeaba la Aldea de la Hoja. Una vez que la cueva había sido asegurada, Nagato había permitido que Tobi comenzara a transportar su suministro de Senderos hacia ella. Esto se había hecho durante el período en que Nagato había usado la deslealtad de un miembro menor de Aktasuki para probar las mejoras incorporadas en su andador para expandir el rango y la cantidad de chakra que podía canalizar en su camino. Al hacer que Konan acompañara a la misión, les había permitido a él y a Tobi hacer varios otros movimientos en preparación para un ataque a la Hoja.

A pesar de su dificultad para llegar a creer que su viejo amigo había cambiado de lealtad a algún grupo nuevo. Lo que realmente lo sorprendió fue su presentimiento de que de alguna manera estaba vinculado a la aldea de Leaf. Después de todo, Konan tenía casi tantas razones para odiar a Konoha como él. Que ella lo traicionaría por alguien de esa aldea avivó una furia candente en él que no podía esperar para desatar sobre las personas acurrucadas detrás de su muro y que sentían que estaban protegidas por las miradas vigilantes de su Hokage actual y anterior.

El enfoque de Nagato se alejó de los futuros gritos de la gente de Konoha por parte de Tobi cuando dijo con gravedad: "¿Estás preparado? Nuestro momento aquí debe ser perfecto, o de lo contrario nos arrepentiremos rápidamente de que Kisame lo libere ".

"Entiendo", dijo Nagato preparándose juntando chakra dentro de la boca de la entrada de la cueva.

Tobi asintió desde su lugar fuera de la cueva, antes de usar su jutsu para liberar lo que había guardado dentro de su bolsillo durante casi dos meses. La lágrima espacial comenzó a verse bastante normal, pero debido al tamaño de lo que había estado sosteniendo rápidamente se hizo masivo. Antes de ser completamente liberado de la dimensión, dejó escapar un grito de dolor y rabia que, aunque fuerte, su verdadero mensaje fue transmitido a través de un medio diferente.

Kiyomi observó su trabajo mientras los tres Taki kunoichi realizaban las tareas de limpieza que les había dado. Lo que le gustó fue que estaban trabajando eficientemente de una lista que les había dado, sin que ella necesitara entrar en detalles sobre quién manejó qué. Tomó un sorbo de su té mientras consideraba la mejor manera de aplicar el conocimiento que había adquirido jugando con sus mentes. Segura de poder deshacer su trabajo ahora, se preguntó si tal vez no sería mejor borrar sus recuerdos y terminar con ellos para que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad entre Naruto y ella.

Sintió que una sonrisa amenazaba con aparecer en su rostro ya que tendría que agradecerle a Kushina por el conocimiento de cómo deshacerse de sus recuerdos, ya que recientemente le había preguntado a Rin si podía examinar lo que Kushina, su antiguo anfitrión, había hecho para librarla. del tiempo que ella había operado como el peón de Joseki. Con ese conocimiento, también había llegado el conocimiento de que Kushina había realizado su cirugía mental mientras Rin y Naruto habían estado haciendo el amor. Sabiendo muy bien que eso significaba que el antiguo jinchuriki, y ahora Bijuu por derecho propio, había salido de la barrera protectora que Kiyomi había erigido para evitar que la madre experimentara el placer de los amantes de su hijo, Kiyomi se preguntó cuán abierta sería Kushina para quitando el sello y permitiendo a Naruto el acceso completo a los poderes contenidos en su forma original.

A Kiyomi le pareció un tanto irónico que la medida que había implementado para permitir que Naruto tuviera acceso a su chakra al despertar a Kushina era ahora el mayor obstáculo para su crecimiento continuo. Sus pensamientos sobre el asunto fueron un desarrollo reciente debido a que un sapo de desplazamiento llamado Gerotora la había buscado. Para su gran sorpresa, antes de entrar, Ame Jiraiya le había firmado la llave del sello de Naruto. El hecho de que el sabio sapo a pesar de nunca interactuar con ella confiara directamente en ella con la responsabilidad fue un gran honor. Pero le había respondido a ella la pregunta de por qué al enterarse de que era libre, el Sannin simplemente no había desbloqueado el sello.

Ahora, aunque Kiyomi entendió que era porque para cuando Jiraiya se había dado cuenta de ese hecho. Ella ya había atado el alma de Kushina a su forma original. Sospechaba que el sabio se dio cuenta de que si Naruto tomaba posesión del chakra, entonces Kushina no tendría medios para escapar de las sensaciones que experimentaría cuando Naruto complaciera a sus amantes.

Naturalmente, su idea de que esto ya no parecía ser un problema se vio atenuada por la creencia de que lo último que querría Kushina era que la gente fuera consciente de sus excursiones fuera de la barrera. A Kiyomi le pareció que todo era divertido y frustrante. Su diversión se debió al hecho de que Naruto estaba clavando a casi todos los kunoichi o civiles de valor que había encontrado en sus viajes, pero aún no se le había ocurrido a ninguno de sus amantes que su madre, que tenía un asiento de primera fila para esto, no lo haría. sienta curiosidad por saber qué clase de amante había sido su hijo. La frustración provino de la misma fuente, pero principalmente de su vacilación para abordar el tema.

Kiyomi reconoció que su vacilación nació de su creencia de que no era la mejor candidata para abordar el tema. Una parte de ella sabía que la razón por la que las otras mujeres parecían ciegas a la posibilidad era por el tabú asociado con ella. Debido a ese tabú, Kiyomi no quería meterse en el campo minado potencial como lo haría normalmente e interrumpir la estabilidad de su familia. Se preguntó brevemente cómo reaccionaría la otra mujer si Kushina alguna vez se uniera oficialmente al Harem. A decir verdad, dudaba que hiciera demasiadas olas ya que ya había un par de mujeres en el harén que técnicamente estaban involucradas en acciones incestuosas.

Concedido la primera vez, tanto Tsume como Hana habían estado bajo los deseos animales que su clan mostraba durante largos períodos de sequía o al elegir un compañero por primera vez. Pero ambas mujeres habían estado presentes durante varias orgías o incluso habían dobleteado al hombre que compartían cuando la situación lo requería. Sin embargo, no había provocado molestias morales por parte de las otras mujeres. Kiyomi admitió que podría ser diferente si la madre y el hijo se convirtieran en amantes, pero creía que cualquier problema que surgiera se debería simplemente a los pensamientos tradicionales sobre el incesto, que a su vez se resolverían rápidamente. Especialmente porque se podría señalar que, por lo que sabían las mujeres vinculadas a Naruto, la gente sería tan rápida como para juzgar su decisión de compartir el mismo amante.

Como Kiyomi le había señalado a Mikoto, ella encontró que tales pensamientos eran tanto limitantes como patéticos. Su propia opinión sobre el asunto era si Kushina y Naruto decidían fortalecer el vínculo que tenían entre sí agregando un elemento físico, entonces que así sea. Sin embargo, ella sabía que su opinión nació de que ella simplemente no había sido criada en una condición social en la que ese emparejamiento estaba mal visto, por lo que era consciente de que podría ser un problema mucho más grande de lo que esperaba.

Ese pensamiento dio lugar a la posibilidad de que tal vez nadie estaría más disgustado al saber que Kushina estaba disfrutando de los esfuerzos de su hijo que Kushina misma. Ella frunció el ceño ante esa posibilidad ya que solo podía imaginar cómo la mujer temía que saliera a la luz.

Sin embargo, los pensamientos de Kiyomi sobre el asunto se detuvieron cuando un grito resonó en ella. No era algo que ella escuchara, pero instintivamente sabía a quién había pertenecido también. De pie abruptamente, la silla en la que había estado sentada se cayó y los tres kunoichi que limpiaban la habitación se volvieron hacia ella alarmados. Una alarma que Kiyomi podía sentir comenzaba a aparecer en sus hermanas. Respondiendo al grito telepático, pensó: "Shukaku, ¿qué es? ¿Dónde estás?"

Sin embargo, no hubo respuesta dejando a Kiyomi creyendo que, sin embargo, su compañera Bijuu había escapado de la estatua en la que estaba sellada. La bestia de cola ya había sido sometida. Segura de que Shukaku estaba cerca, sospechaba que su compañero Bijuu podría ser parte de lo que Pain había planeado para la aldea, por lo que convirtió sus energías mentales en alertar al único kunoichi que creía que podía correr la voz discreta y rápidamente.

Shukaku, el espíritu de la arena, salió completamente de la dimensión de bolsillo de Tobi. Su cuerpo fue perforado con versiones gigantes de las barras de chakra negro que Nagato usó para controlar sus Caminos y convocatorias. Rugió de dolor por la violación mientras buscaba a las personas responsables. Al ver a Tobi y Nagato, se volvió hacia ellos levantando un puño masivo en el aire mientras se preparaba para destruirlos. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera vengarse, Nagato usó los receptores de chakra que le habían implantado para detener su movimiento. Aún así, la tensión para hacerlo fue increíble, haciendo que Nagato dijera: "¡Debes darte prisa! ¡No puedo aguantar mucho más!

Tobi se puso de pie débilmente y respondió: "Soy muy consciente de la dificultad de mantener esa cosa bajo control. He tenido que hacerlo durante casi dos meses. Estoy seguro de que puedes arreglártelas durante veinte segundos. Aún a pesar de sus palabras, Tobi saltó sobre la bestia chakra con mucha urgencia. Al detenerse frente a su ojo izquierdo dorado, dijo: "Eso es suficiente de ti".

Colocando a la bestia en el mismo genjutsu que había usado para controlar al Kyuubi, obligó a la criatura a un sueño mental. Al hacerlo, sus ojos dorados fueron reemplazados por los del Rinnegan. Tobi sonrió debajo de su máscara al notar que Nagato se enderezó en su andador ya que ya no necesitaba luchar contra la bestia, pero ahora era libre de extraer su chakra.

Al caer al suelo, el verdadero líder de Akatsuki tropezó ligeramente mientras se acercaba al agotamiento del chakra. Al acercarse al dios autodenominado, dijo: "Confío en que puedas manejar las cosas desde aquí. Sostener el One-tails ha agotado mi fuerza.

"Me preocuparía más que Sasuke completara su tarea de capturar las ocho colas en este punto", respondió Nagato con aire de suficiencia mientras comenzaba a maniobrar su andador más profundamente en la cueva. "Con el jutsu a mis órdenes ahora que he aprovechado el poder de One-tails, Leaf Village será un recuerdo para el próximo amanecer".

"Bien", dijo Tobi cuando comenzó a alejarse para recuperar su fuerza, "Puede ser exagerado haber liberado One-Tails para esta operación. Pero no podemos permitirnos más deslizamientos si queremos reformar este mundo en uno en nuestros sueños ".

Antes de desaparecer, Tobi observó cómo Nagato maniobraba las colas delante de la entrada donde estaría llevando a cabo la destrucción de Konoha. La bestia chakra se agachó bloqueando la entrada y luego aparentemente se mezcló con las rocas circundantes. Un momento después, Tobi apareció en su propia base de operaciones donde estaba almacenada la Estatua demoníaca del Camino Exterior. Deseando nada más que descansar, en su lugar se esforzó por encontrar a Kisame para enviarlo tras Sasuke. Aunque quería creer que el Uchiha era capaz de manejar solo las Ocho Colas, como le había informado a Pain, en este cruce lo mejor era asegurar resultados. Confiado en que pronto tendría las colas Siete, Ocho y Nueve bajo su control,

"Mamá", gritó Ino al entrar en la tienda de su familia desde el invernadero donde había atendido las flores .

"¿Qué es Ino?" preguntó su madre desde donde estaba parada detrás del mostrador.

"Necesitas llegar a los refugios. La Villa está a punto de ser atacada ", advirtió Ino mientras corría hacia la salida.

"¿Qué? Cómo…"

"Solo prométeme que te vas", dijo Ino cortando a su madre. "Necesito encontrar a Lady Tsunade".

Su madre asintió con la cabeza al no haber visto a su hija tan seria, así que Ino se fue alertando a las personas que encontró en el frente antes de saltar a los tejados. Sola por el momento pensó: "Estás absolutamente segura de esto. De lo contrario, me volveré loco si no pasa nada.

"Estoy seguro", respondió Kiyomi mentalmente.

"Bien, entonces ¿por qué contactarme a mí y no a Tsunade directamente?"

"Lo haría si pudiera", respondió Kiyomi. "Sin embargo, mis habilidades telepáticas son bastante limitadas. Puedo comunicarme con mis hermanas porque todos comenzamos nuestra existencia como un solo ser. Algo así como cómo se dice que los gemelos se pueden sentir el uno al otro. La razón por la que puedo comunicarme contigo de esta manera es porque tu clan ha perfeccionado sus habilidades para comunicarse mentalmente por generaciones ".

"Bien entonces, ¿qué quieres que haga una vez que llegue a Tsunade?"

"Solo ponme en contacto con ella y luego enlázanos con todos los demás. Necesitamos planificar en consecuencia. Por curiosidad, ¿notaste algo extraño antes de contactarte?

Ino pensó por un momento recordando cómo mientras regaba las flores tuvo una repentina sensación de presentimiento cuando creyó escuchar un grito de dolor. Al transmitirle tanto a Kiyomi, se sorprendió cuando el Bijuu respondió: "Ese fue Shukaku. Parece que has estado perfeccionando tus habilidades mientras estabas fuera ".

Ino frunció el ceño ante el tono sorprendido que Kiyomi había usado ya que implicaba que Bijuu pensó que sin que Naruto fuera parte de su vida, dejaría que sus habilidades menguaran. Aun así, admitió que una razón por la que había estado trabajando tan duro para mejorar sus habilidades era porque ayudaba a aliviar la soledad que había sentido. Por lo tanto, ella simplemente respondió: "Tenía mucho tiempo libre en mis manos".

A pesar de la gravedad de la situación, sintió que una pequeña sonrisa amenazaba con aparecer cuando Kiyomi respondió: "Apuesto a que lo hiciste".

Al llegar a la Mansión Hokage, Ino se dirigió a las Cámaras del Consejo del Clan, donde irrumpió antes de que los guardias de la puerta pudieran reaccionar. El presente shinobi se puso de guardia ante su grosera aparición con su padre siendo el primero en darle voz cuando dijo: "Ino, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?"

"Lo siento, papá", respondió rápidamente, "pero creo que estamos a punto de ser atacados".

"¿En qué basas esto?" Tsunade preguntó preocupado sabiendo muy bien que la información podría haber venido de otras fuentes.

Ino no estaba segura de cómo responder al principio ya que no había considerado cómo explicar la situación sin revelar su fuente. Pero mirar a su padre tuvo una repentina inspiración cuando ella dijo: "Papá, ¿sentiste una especie de grito psíquico hace un rato?"

Su padre frunció el ceño haciendo que Ino temiera que no lo hubiera hecho ya que una parte del entrenamiento de Yamanaka consistía en bloquear esa presión psíquica perdida. Pero después de un momento asintió y dijo: "Sentí algo hace poco tiempo. Pero como saben, tales cosas suceden de vez en cuando ... —Lo

sé —dijo Ino con urgencia. Sabiendo que necesitaría estirar un poco la verdad, dijo: "Yo ... lo he escuchado antes en mis sueños ... durante la Invasión de Sonido hace varios años. En el momento en que acabo de pasarlo como un efecto secundario del genjutsu en el que me encontraba, eso me obligó a dormir. Solo después de hablar con Temari durante mi tiempo con la Fuerza de Entrenamiento me di cuenta de que el sueño que tenía estaba relacionado con el Shukaku que Gaara lanzó.

Homura frunció el ceño mientras se burlaba mientras decía: "¿Nos estás diciendo este grito que afirmas haber escuchado en este momento que es el Shukaku? Querida, no creo que deba recordarte que Akatsuki ha ... "

Ino quería sonreír al ver al anciano que eso era exactamente lo que ella estaba insinuando. Tsunade se puso de pie de golpe y gritó a los guardias: "Haga que todos nuestros puestos de avanzada se registren de inmediato".

El chunin que había estado vigilando la puerta llamó la atención antes de correr para completar sus órdenes. Tsunade dirigió su atención a los concejales: "Todos atiendan sus publicaciones. Trataremos esto como algo real hasta que recibamos pruebas de lo contrario. Si se trata de una falsa alarma, simplemente podemos reclamarlo como un simulacro sorpresa ".

Los consejeros asintieron con la cabeza antes de abandonar la sala. El padre de Ino la favoreció con una cálida sonrisa antes de seguir a Shikaku al centro de comando donde dirigirían las fuerzas de Konoha en caso de una batalla real. Ino siguió a Tsunade como Yuugao y Koharu hicieron lo mismo.

Una vez que estuvieron solos, Tsunade estaba a punto de preguntar cómo la Yamanaka realmente había aprendido su información, pero se detuvo cuando Ino le puso una mano en la espalda y usó la marca que conectaba a los amantes de Naruto. Harén que estaban en o cerca del pueblo. "Bien hecho Ino", dijo Kiyomi a través del enlace mental. "Tsunade, como Ino ya te informó, Shukaku está cerca. Lamentablemente no responde a mis llamadas mentales. Pero creo que Akatsuki planea usar Shukaku en un ataque contra la aldea ".

"¿Por qué pasarían por la molestia de soltar las colas?" Tsunade cuestionó.

"Quizás como un medio de forzar una confrontación entre Naruto y eso", dijo Temari desde su tienda de campaña en el campo de la Fuerza de Entrenamiento. "Naruto fue el que venció a Gaara cuando Suna intentó usar Shukaku en un asunto similar".

"No", dijo Konan desde la bahía médica del Den, "Nagato se ha posicionado como un dios. Por lo tanto, si va a destruir la Aldea de la Hoja, debe verse como su victoria. No estoy seguro de por qué lo dejarían libre de la estatua, pero no debemos temer que Shukaku se vuelva loco en la aldea, al menos no al principio. Sin embargo, si las cosas se volvieran contra él, no sería capaz de garantizar eso.

"Podría manejarlo", dijo Fu por el enlace.

"Fu, no olvides que probablemente también seas un objetivo", dijo Tsunade, "No seas demasiado imprudente".

"Fu entiende", respondió la ex jinchuriki con un toque de nerviosismo en su voz mental.

"¿Qué pasa con Naruto?" Hinata preguntó desde su habitación en el complejo Hyuuga.

Sin embargo, antes de que Tsunade pudiera responder, una gran explosión sonó en medio de la aldea. El Hokage y los demás se detuvieron en una ventana cuando vieron que la nube de polvo se levantaba sobre el pueblo, seguido de varios otros que aparecieron en diferentes puntos del pueblo. A pesar de no querer nada más que esconder a su amante, ella dijo: "Le avisamos de que parece que Pain está atacando la aldea".

Tsunade sintió que Ino se puso rígido detrás de ella ante su declaración. Casi esperaba que la joven Yamanaka alzara la voz en protesta por la decisión. Cuando no hubo tal protesta, ella procedió a llevar a las mujeres a su oficina y el sapo mensajero Fukasaku se había ido. Sin embargo, al llegar a su oficina no había señales del sapo que había hecho de la habitación su hogar. "¿Dónde diablos fue?" Tsunade dijo enojado.

"Homura", dijo Koharu, su propia voz adquirió un tono oscuro.

"¿Qué te hace creer que él o uno de sus seguidores estuvo aquí?" Yuugao preguntó aunque sabía que el Anciano había sido revelado por la presencia de Komachi debajo de su casa como el hombre que ahora estaba a cargo de Root.

"Tiene que ser él", respondió Koharu con amargura, "No puede arriesgarse a que Tsunade convoque a Naruto de regreso a la aldea". Incluso si la advertencia de Ino hubiera resultado ser falsa, probablemente podría haberla atribuido a los restos de Root ".

Koharu se giró para salir de la oficina y Tsunade preguntó: "¿A dónde vas?"

"Para lidiar con Root", respondió Koharu, respondiendo con el enlace mental gracias a Ino, "Homura probablemente mantendrá a la mayoría de sus fuerzas restantes cerca de él durante esta invasión. No puede correr el riesgo de debilitarse aún más. Por lo tanto, este ataque también nos presenta la oportunidad única de deshacernos de Root de una vez por todas ".

"Aún así no podrás manejarlos todos por ti mismo", protestó Tsunade.

"Le echaré una mano", dijo Seven. "Tan divertido como suena luchar contra Akatsuki, me llevaron a bordo para ayudar a eliminar Root. Sería bueno ver esa tarea hasta el final ".

A pesar de que Bijuu acordó ayudar a Koharu, Tsunade aún dudaba en darle su bendición. Pero sabiendo que necesitaría a todas las personas disponibles para ayudar en la defensa de la aldea, asintió y respondió: "Tengan cuidado".

Koharu sonrió y respondió: "Lo estaremos. Además, el tercer miembro de nuestro grupo ya está allí ".

Tsunade le devolvió la sonrisa al darse cuenta de que Koharu se refería a Komachi. "Bien, qué tonto de mi parte olvidar". La sonrisa desapareció cuando Koharu se fue para resolver su diferencia de opinión con su antiguo compañero de equipo. Centrándose en el humo que se elevaba sobre su aldea, se dirigió a la ventana directamente detrás de su escritorio donde golpeó el cristal con el puño. Luego saltó por la ventana rota para defender su pueblo y el sueño de su amante del hombre que amenazaba a ambos.

Temari salió de su tienda cuando el enlace se cerró. Una gran parte del shinobi de la Fuerza de Entrenamiento ya lo había hecho, ya que cada vez más personas notaron que el humo se elevaba en dirección a la Aldea de la Hoja. No se sorprendió de encontrar a Matsuri, Maki o Pakura esperando que ella emergiera o que la enviaran como si esperaran que les ordenara a Konoha. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera, Asuma corrió hacia ella diciendo: "Lady Temari, parece que Akatsuki está haciendo su movimiento. Llevaré a las fuerzas de la Hoja de regreso al pueblo. Probablemente sería mejor si Sand vuelve a casa. Sé que tenías permiso para ayudarnos contra Root, pero esta es una batalla completamente diferente ...

"Señor Sarutobi", dijo Temari decepcionado, "¿Crees tan poco de nuestra alianza que crees que necesito correr todo el camino de regreso a Suna para pedir permiso para ayudar a nuestros amigos de la Hoja? Esta fuerza se formó para defender nuestros hogares de los enemigos que los amenazaban. No puedo pensar en nadie más que merezca enfrentar nuestro poder combinado, entonces Akatsuki, ¿puedes? Temari estaba orgullosa de ver que la resolución que mostraban sus palabras también estaba grabada en muchas de las caras de su shinobi. Contenta por la oportunidad de pagarle a Leaf por su papel en salvar a su hermano, ella dijo: "Simplemente estamos esperando su orden, Lord Sarutobi".

Temari sintió cierto orgullo por el sueño del que se había convertido, ya que Asuma estaba claramente aliviado de poder defender su hogar con todo el poder de la Fuerza de Entrenamiento. Inclinando la cabeza hacia la mujer más joven, dijo: "Gracias". Dirigiéndose a Sand and Leaf Shinobi, ladró: "Bueno, ¿qué estamos esperando? Pongámonos en marcha."

Casi como uno, los shinobi presentes tomaron los árboles mientras se movían para ayudar a la Hoja. Las mujeres en el escuadrón de Temari compartieron el mismo pensamiento mientras se preguntaban cuándo su amante daría a conocer su presencia.

Kurenai fue golpeada a un lado cuando un hombre preocupado por salvar su propia piel la pasó corriendo. Ella lo observó hacer lo mismo con otros civiles mientras se dirigían al refugio. Ella se estabilizó mientras reiniciaba su viaje a los refugios, pero un momento después se enteró de que el civil grosero acababa de ser la vanguardia de más cuando de repente docenas de personas comenzaron a empujarla por detrás. Intentando saber por qué, miró hacia atrás para ver un gran ciempiés corriendo calle abajo hacia ellos. Kurenai fue sacudido cuando más y más personas se dieron cuenta del peligro y comenzaron a correr para escapar de él.

Debido a su embarazo, Kurenai luchó por mantenerse al día y vio un pequeño callejón escondido en él para escapar de la multitud de personas. Ella hizo una mueca ante la escena dejada atrás mientras los civiles asustados se movían mientras varias personas menos afortunadas yacían pisoteadas en la calle. Escuchó los sonidos de la explosión de kunai golpeando su objetivo, así que se asomó para ver una línea de chunin haciendo lo que podían para distraer la extraña convocatoria de los civiles que huían. A punto de moverse, Jounin notó que un niño pequeño lloraba al haber sido separado de sus padres.

Aparentemente, la convocatoria también se notó, ya que fácilmente atravesó a los shinobi matándolos o incapacitándolos, antes de moverse para atacar a la joven. Kurenai se movió por instinto mientras canalizaba chakra hacia sus piernas para ayudarla a superar sus límites como resultado de su embarazo. Alcanzó a la niña y la apartó del camino justo cuando el ciempiés golpeó su cabeza contra el lugar donde había estado parada. Kurenai se sintió sin aliento debido a ocho meses de no poder entrenar adecuadamente.

Sintió un poco de pánico cuando el ciempiés centró su mirada en ella mientras maldecía su imprudencia, ya que ya no era solo su vida. Cuando el ciempiés se posicionó para atacarla, Kurenai vio a alguien acercándose desde la dirección en la que los civiles habían huido, reconociendo el Jinchuriki Fu. Observó cómo la joven mujer comenzaba a emitir un chakra dorado que la rodeaba mientras tomaba la forma de un escarabajo humanoide gigante blindado. El chakra parecía endurecerse a un negro brillante cuando alcanzó una altura de varias historias de altura.

Al llegar al ciempiés, Fu lanzó un corte superior masivo que sacudió al ciempiés cuando lo envió volando por la calle y lejos de Kurenai. Sin embargo, antes de que el jounin pudiera incluso agradecerle a su salvador, una lengua envolvió la parte superior del cuerpo del caparazón que rodeaba a Fu. El jinchuriki luchó por permanecer de pie mientras un camaleón con una serpiente como cola aparecía en el costado de un edificio detrás de Fu. Comenzó a tirar hacia atrás para derribar el golem como una construcción.

Kurenai se sintió culpable cuando una parte de ella gritó salir de allí para proteger al civil que ya había salvado y a su hijo por nacer. Sin embargo, cuando un gran perro de varias cabezas saltó sobre Fu para sacar a la mujer de la quitina que la rodeaba. Kurenai sabía que el mismo instinto que le había impedido dejar morir a un civil inocente delante de ella no le permitiría darle la espalda a un compañero kunoichi. Al decirle a la joven que se refugiara en el callejón que tenía antes, Kurenai se lanzó hacia uno de los shinobi que el ciempiés había matado. Revolviendo su bolsa, ella sacó varios kunai que tenían etiquetas explosivas pegadas a ellos. Apuntando al camaleón, que no le permitía a Fu mantenerse erguido; los arrojó y se alegró de ver que su puntería aunque temblorosa seguía siendo cierta cuando las cuchillas impactaron la lengua. Un momento después explotaron y amputaron la lengua. El camaleón rugió de dolor cuando desapareció mezclándose con su entorno.

Kurenai observó que ahora estaba libre del apéndice que estaba obstaculizando su capacidad de defenderse, Fu agarró fácilmente la convocatoria que se apresuraba a permanecer encaramada sobre ella y la arrojó a un edificio. El jinchuriki siguió golpeando sus puños contra la extraña bestia de perro. Sin embargo, justo cuando Fu parecía estar ganando ventaja, fue impulsada hacia atrás cuando la convocatoria se separó en varias copias de sí misma.

Empujada hacia atrás por el extraño giro de los acontecimientos, Fu se encontró frente a tres de los caninos de varias cabezas. Lejos de preocuparse, Fu deseó que la placa frontal de su armadura se abriera, revelando que el chakra dorado todavía la rodeaba dentro del caparazón. Luego envió una explosión concentrada de ese chakra a una de las convocatorias que lo incineraron por completo. Las otras dos convocatorias al darse cuenta del peligro en el que se encontraban decidieron retirarse. Fu se detuvo un momento para mirar hacia atrás por donde había venido y al ver al escuadrón de shinobi con el que se había acercado decidió perseguirlo.

Kurenai observó aliviado mientras Fu perseguía las llamadas restantes. Al ver al shinobi que se acercaba, saludó a la joven para que se uniera a ella. Sin embargo, justo cuando el civil apareció desde su escondite, la vista de Kurenai sobre ella se nubló cuando una nube de polvo gigante fue levantada por algo pesado que aterrizó en la calle. Kurenai buscó la amenaza, pero se dio cuenta del brillante contorno de la convocatoria de camaleón que había herido antes de que su cola con cabeza de serpiente la golpeara.

Kurenai fue enviada volando por el golpe y solo se detuvo al golpear una pared que se deslizó hacia abajo. Kurenai se desmayó por un momento, pero llegó segundos después para ver la convocatoria siendo expulsada por el shinobi que se acercaba. Aturdida por el golpe, realmente no entendió lo que estaba sucediendo cuando dos miembros del núcleo médico se cernían sobre ella. Capaz de escucharlos aunque escuchó cuando uno de ellos dijo: "Sus heridas no son demasiado graves ... pero solo hay un latido".

La otra se tomó un segundo para mirar su obvio estómago embarazado y preguntar: "¿Estás segura?"

Un ligero asentimiento fue toda la confirmación que dio el hombre, pero fue suficiente para atravesar la niebla que rodeaba a Kurenai. La jounin centró su atención hacia adentro y no pudo sentir la vida que había estado cultivando durante los últimos ocho meses. Sintiendo una abrumadora cantidad de dolor, dejó escapar un grito espeluznante de "¡No!" que después de que su garganta se secó, comenzó a repetir una y otra vez mientras trataba de negar la realidad mientras los médicos comenzaron a llevarla al hospital.

Nagato observó desapasionadamente a través de su Animal Path desde el techo de un edificio cercano mientras los refuerzos de Konoha se retiraban de su convocatoria. Después de escuchar el grito de la mujer, lo sintió como una reafirmación de su creencia de que solo a través de un dolor insoportable el mundo comenzaría a buscar la paz. Dándole la espalda al shinobi mientras aseguraban a la mujer embarazada y al civil, ordenó a su perro que convocara al jinchuriki de Siete Colas en una persecución hasta que su camino Deva pudiera lidiar con la molestia que enfrentaba.

Nagato sabía que probablemente debería usar el jutsu que había sido su razón para lanzar One-Tails. Pero en lugar de aplastar a la aldea rápidamente, quería que se hundiera la desesperación del ataque. Especialmente porque había vivido con su odio a Konoha durante décadas, así que no deseaba salir corriendo de su tan preciada "Voluntad de fuego". " Nagato era consciente de que si no tenía cuidado, a su vez podría estar creando la próxima generación de aquellos que lo resistirían en el futuro. Por lo tanto, necesitaba extinguir toda esperanza y la mejor manera de hacerlo era un asedio prolongado que aplastaría lentamente sus espíritus. Si atraía a las nueve colas como aparentemente tenía las siete, mucho mejor.

Nagato se detuvo cuando uno de los perros que se había desprendido de los dos que Fu estaba persiguiendo de repente percibió un aroma familiar. Reconociéndola como la mujer que había rescatado a Konan, dirigió la convocatoria para seguir el juicio incluso mientras movía su Animal Path al mismo lugar.

Konan podía sentir la tierra vibrar cuando grandes explosiones estallaron cerca. A pesar de que su cuerpo protestaba por su decisión, ella se levantó de la cama. Se vistió rápidamente mientras salía de la Guarida. Consciente de lo aterrador que realmente era Nagato. Ella necesitaba estar lista en caso de que él decidiera soltarse. Sabiendo que en el momento en que Nagato simplemente estaba jugando con la Hoja, ella necesitaba observar cómo él se había presentado en la aldea para poder elegir el momento oportuno para atacar.

Kiyomi observó cómo su casa luchaba contra Pain. Ella se sintió atrapada por su papel de civil mientras anhelaba la libertad que estaban mostrando tanto Yoruichi como Seven. También deseaba poder simplemente teletransportarse a su amante, pero dado que usó la marca del zorro ubicada en los amantes de Naruto para viajar no pudo localizarlo debido a que su presencia estaba bloqueada por la atmósfera de la casa del Sapo. Se había sorprendido al saber que aparentemente era un discapacitado que no se extendía a él. Pero ella razonó que era porque el Hiraishin dependía de los sellos integrados en las marcas de zorro o en su kunai, no en la sensación de presencia que emitían las marcas.

Consciente de que no estaba sola, preguntó: "¿Puedo ayudarlos a ustedes dos?"

Miya Asama se encogió de hombros y respondió: "En realidad no. Simplemente estoy viendo los fuegos artificiales, igual que tú.

Kiyomi frunció el ceño ante las palabras de la mujer, pero no se sorprendió por ellas, ya que había hecho saber que no tenía ningún deseo de proteger la aldea. No es que Kiyomi pudiera culparla teniendo en cuenta que Leaf la había encerrado durante más de una década. Pero al mirar a la mujer parada al lado de la mujer de cabello púrpura, pudo ver que su otra invitada no estaba tan despreocupada. Finalmente, Mikoto se rompió cuando dijo: "Déjame hacer algo para ayudar. No puedo simplemente sentarme y no hacer nada ".

"Oh, ¿no es la visión de la aldea encerrada en la batalla lo que tu clan quería provocar?"

Kiyomi se sintió satisfecha al ver a Mikoto hacer una mueca por sus palabras, pero fue de corta duración cuando el Uchiha respondió: "Yo ... no puedo negar que lo que dices es correcto". Pero, evitar que tal cosa suceda es la razón por la que alerté al Tercero sobre el complot de mi esposo. No entendió que incluso si ganáramos ... no borraríamos las miradas frías que recibimos. Solo consolidaríamos la desconfianza y el miedo de los aldeanos hacia nosotros ".

Kiyomi escuchó que no confiaba en Mikoto más de lo que lo había hecho antes, pero decidió que, al menos, sería una oportunidad para ver dónde estaba el Uchiha. Liberando el sello que unía a la mujer a su propiedad, el Bijuu dijo: "Entonces vete. Pero tras derrotar a Pain, espero que regreses.

Mikoto asintió, antes de salir corriendo de la habitación. Miya observó a Kiyomi volverse hacia la ventana y preguntar: "¿De verdad crees que lo hará?"

Kiyomi se encogió de hombros y respondió: "Honestamente, no importa. Si regresa, al menos demuestra que se puede confiar en ella. Si no, entonces ella irá en busca de su hijo. Confío en que su amistad con la madre de Naruto será suficiente para mantenerla en silencio sobre los secretos que ha descubierto. De lo contrario, estoy seguro de que su hijo se asegurará de que los lleve a la tumba.

"Recuérdame que nunca te ponga del lado malo", dijo Miya al encontrar que Bijuu sería un enemigo peligroso.

Kiyomi le devolvió la sonrisa a la mujer por encima del hombro antes de decir: "Si me disculpas. Tengo un invitado.

Miya observó mientras el Bijuu salía lentamente de la habitación. Mientras se dirigía a la ventana vio lo que parecía ser una mujer joven con cabello anaranjado. Adivinando que ella era esta Dolor, había escuchado que las mujeres de la casa en la que se instaló la habían mencionado para ver preguntándose si debía ayudar a los Bijuu a obtener una idea de dónde se escondía Kisame. Sin embargo, cuando el Bijuu apareció por la entrada de la mansión, Miya dudaba que el Bijuu quisiera o necesitara tal ayuda.

Soifon observó cómo los perros más pequeños que se habían separado del más grande que su escuadrón había emboscado terminaron de matar al resto de su equipo. Ella mató las emociones que sintió cuando una bestia quitó sus colmillos de la garganta de su sensei mientras la miraba. Después de haber sido promovida recientemente a un chunin en los exámenes de Suna Chunin, la kunoichi de quince años esperó a que las bestias restantes se dieran cuenta de ella. Dispuesta a cambiar su vida mientras pudiera incapacitarlos, había establecido un Campamento de Barrera consigo misma como cebo que atraería la convocatoria a la zona de muerte.

"Vamos, pedazos de mierda", dijo el chunin desafiante. "No voy a ninguna parte."

La convocatoria gruñó antes de saltar sobre ella, y cuando se acercaron, Soifon sonrió cuando las explosivas etiquetas que había puesto a su alrededor comenzaron a humear, antes de estallar en llamas. Justo antes de verse envuelta, cerró los ojos y se sorprendió de que morir se sintiera un poco como volar.

Sintiendo que la sujetaban por la cintura mientras estaba suspendida en el aire. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una mujer de piel oscura en lo alto de un techo. Al ver a la kunoichi que había rescatado mirándola, la mujer dijo: "Menos mal. Si hubiera sido un poco más lento, los dos estaríamos más crujientes en este momento ".

Soifon sintió que sus mejillas comenzaron a colorearse cuando la mujer miró a la kunoichi que sostenía fácilmente con un solo brazo. "Q-quién ..."

"Mantén ese pensamiento," dijo Yoruichi mientras saltaba hacia atrás causando que el estómago de Soifon se sacudiera mientras el brazo de su salvador la sujetaba por la cintura. La inquietud también se detuvo cuando varias de las convocatorias que ella creía que su trampa había matado se estrellaron contra el área con un aspecto quemado pero ileso.

Al aterrizar de Yoruichi, uno de los perros le gruñó antes de saltar para atacar. Sin embargo, la Bijuu simplemente levantó su pierna hacia arriba en el aire antes de golpearla contra la cabeza de la invocación, conduciéndola por el techo hasta que aterrizó en el sótano. Una vez que el polvo se despejó, Soifon pudo ver que de un solo golpe el animal no se levantaría pronto, aunque podía ver varias cabezas nuevas brotando de la bestia.

"Te digo," dijo Yoruichi, "Siempre me molesta cuando la gente deja que sus perros callejeros se suelten de sus correas. Bueno, supongo que el propietario no podrá levantar tanto escándalo acerca de que los deje, aunque es bienvenido a intentarlo ".

Soifon estaba a punto de señalar que los ataques físicos solo parecían fortalecer la convocatoria, pero antes de que pudiera, la mujer la arrojó detrás de ella cuando el perro que había enviado por el techo saltó del agujero. La convocatoria aplastó su pata donde la mujer estaba parada, lo que provocó que Soifon atacara con ira hacia la bestia que mataba a otra persona. Sin embargo, se detuvo cuando el polvo se despejó y reveló que la mujer de cabello púrpura sostenía fácilmente la pata con la que había tratado de aplastarla.

Yoruichi sonrió al ojo de convocatoria de Rinnegan cuando dijo: "Aw, quieres temblar". Empujándolo hacia atrás, bromeó: "Ahora juega muerto". Luego sopló una bola de fuego negro en el pecho de la bestia que hizo que estallara en llamas. Las llamas se hicieron más fuertes antes de tomar la forma de varios grandes gatos negros en llamas. Yoruichi caminó entre el jutsu compuesto por su elemento de fuego mientras decía: "Opps, no creo que esté sonando. Oh, bueno, veamos si el resto de estas bolsas de pulgas pueden mejorar ".

Los gatos saltaron de ella mientras se estrellaban contra la convocatoria y los incendiaban. Soifon observó asombrado que en unos instantes el jutsu de la mujer redujo la jauría de perros a tanta ceniza. Estirando sus brazos sobre su cabeza, Yoruichi se movió hacia el final del techo buscando otra área de problemas. Al ver una nube de polvo, estaba a punto de saltar, pero se detuvo cuando la kunoichi que había salvado preguntó: "¿Quién eres?"

"Yoruichi," respondió el Bijuu y luego saltó.

Soifon observó a la mujer mientras ella se movía para atacar a un cangrejo gigante que fácilmente se alzaba sobre ella. A pesar del caos que continúa a su alrededor, Soifon susurró con reverencia: "Lady Yoruichi". Su atención fue retirada del ángel que la había salvado por los gritos de ayuda de las personas cercanas. Teniendo que completar su deber con la Hoja, Soifon saltó para brindar toda la ayuda que pudo. Pero una vez que el pueblo estuviera asegurado, prometió que aprendería todo lo que pudiera sobre la mujer que ahora cautivó su mundo.

Sakura dirigió a varios civiles menos gravemente heridos hacia un lugar de espera donde serían tratados a su debido tiempo. Hizo una pausa cuando sus ojos se posaron en Kurenai, que todavía miraba al espacio mientras simplemente repetía la palabra no. Su corazón se rompió por la mujer, especialmente cuando sus manos se frotaban distraídamente el estómago a pesar de que su hijo fallecido había sido retirado. Al apartar la mirada, vio a su maestra moverse por un pasillo como para salir del hospital. Cerrando rápidamente con él, ella dijo: "¿A dónde crees que vas?"

"Sakura, tengo un deber que cumplir. Ya he sanado lo suficiente ...

"¿Cuándo te convertiste en médico, Kakashi-sensei?", Dijo Sakura cortando severamente a su maestra, "Tus heridas apenas sanaron. Ahora vuelve a tu habitación antes de que me olvide y haga algo de lo que te arrepientas.

Kakashi, muy consciente de que en su condición actual, la amenaza de su estudiante era más como una promesa, suspiró derrotado mientras seguía sus instrucciones. Sakura se ahorró un momento para asegurarse de que su maestra hiciera lo que dijo, antes de moverse para ayudar a un shinobi gravemente herido. Mientras emprendía la tarea de tratar de reparar el daño, envió una oración silenciosa a su amante para que llegara a tiempo para salvar la aldea.

Tsunade canalizó el chakra a sus pies mientras el camino Deva intentaba atraerla hacia él. Resistiendo el tirón hasta que se detuvo, cargó hacia adelante con la esperanza de alcanzar el camino Deva antes de que pudiera usar su jutsu nuevamente. Tsunade logró tener éxito, pero fue eliminado por el Camino que parecía capaz de absorber chakra. El puño de Tsunade se conectó con su cara en lugar del camino del Deva causando que saliera volando donde se estrelló contra un edificio de apartamentos. En el fondo de su mente, Tsunade se dio cuenta de que el departamento que su proyectil humano acababa de arruinar había sido el de Naruto.

Dirigiéndose al camino de Deva que se estaba recuperando del duro empujón que había recibido, levantó el pie con la intención de aplastarlo. Sin embargo, fue sorprendida cuando levantó la mano y envió a Tsunade a atravesar un edificio ella misma. Mientras miraba fijamente el sendero, se quitó los muebles rotos que la cubrían y se puso de pie también. Mirándolo desde el agujero del apartamento del segundo piso en el que se había estrellado, ella gritó: "Déjalo bastardo. Este pueblo no es algo que alguien como tú pueda aplastar.

El Deva Path lo miró sin dejarse intimidar al responder: "Una hormiga puede enfurecer todo lo que quiera con un tacón de bota descendente. Pero al final el resultado sigue siendo el mismo ".

Tsunade gruñó mientras corría por la cara del edificio con la intención de mostrarle a Pain que había peleado con la hormiga equivocada.

Komachi permaneció en la celda que había sido su hogar durante más de un mes aún tan desnuda como el día en que entró. A pesar de que Monkey aparentemente decidió perdonarla, demostró que de ninguna manera confiaba en ella. Podía entender su renuencia a hacerlo, ya que incluso si aún fuera leal, su próxima misión de matar a Naruto habría tenido un solo resultado para ella, la muerte. Con la posibilidad de ser torturada antes de ser asesinada, dudaba que Monkey quisiera que revelara cualquier información pertinente que aprendería sobre su operación si pudiera moverse libremente como quisiera.

Komachi frunció el ceño cuando escuchó los sonidos de un combate a gran escala que tenía lugar en lo alto. A pesar de que su chakra estaba sellado, todavía podía sentir vagamente a las otras mujeres conectadas con ella a través de la marca que llevaba, pero no había podido comunicarse con ellas. Sospechando que la batalla estaba dirigida a la aldea en lugar de eliminar los restos de Root, se preguntó quién era el enemigo.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se volvieron hacia su seguridad personal cuando su celda comenzó a temblar violentamente haciéndola creer que, además de una batalla, la aldea estaba sufriendo un terremoto. Pero sus temores resultaron infundados cuando un gran escarabajo de piedra atravesó la pared posterior de su celda. Se hizo añicos en pedazos un momento después para revelar a los Koharu y los Siete todavía cubiertos.

Ambas mujeres parecieron sorprendidas al encontrar a Komachi completamente desnudo con Seven diciendo: "Um, lo siento ... solo te trajimos algunas armas".

Komachi los tomó sin palabras mientras se ataba la bolsa a la cintura y la espada a la espalda mientras Koharu retiraba el sello de restricción del chakra. Acababa de terminar de ubicarlos cuando la puerta de su celda se abrió de golpe. Komachi sacó su espada cuando saltó la distancia y cortó a uno de los hombres en la garganta. El segundo miembro de Root se las arregló para golpearla, pero ella paró la espada mientras sacaba un kunai de su bolsa y lo enterraba en la cuenca del ojo enmascarado.

Dirigiéndose a las dos mujeres, Komachi dijo sin avergonzarse de su desnudez: "Son suficientes".

"Entonces vámonos", dijo Koharu tomando la iniciativa mientras buscaba al maestro actual de Root y su antiguo colega.

Las tres mujeres encontraron resistencia relativamente ligera, ya que era evidente que Root no había esperado su ataque. Los tres kunoichi aprendieron que la otra razón era porque la mayoría de los miembros restantes de Root se habían reunido en un gran salón de actos. Al entrar, Monkey dijo: "Entonces, parece que mi primer instinto sobre ti fue Komachi correcto. Debería haberte eliminado simplemente.

Komachi no sintió la necesidad de responder, pero Koharu hizo lo que dijo: "Homura ... ¿cómo pudiste caer tan bajo?"

"Bajo", respondió Homura quitándose la máscara que llevaba. Arrojándolo a un lado, donde aterrizó al lado de un frasco que contenía el sapo mensajero perdido e inconsciente, comenzó a moverse entre las filas de los miembros de su Raíz mientras explicaba: "¿Cómo es bajo de mi parte hacer las cosas que tú y el resto de estos tontos de voluntad débil encuentran desagradable. ¿Ves nuestra rebelión como nosotros siendo desleales cuando somos nosotros simplemente y finalmente hacemos que la aldea reconozca las cosas horribles que deben hacerse para evitar que las otras aldeas apaguen nuestra Voluntad de Fuego? Olvida tu visión romántica de lo que significa ser shinobi. Tratamos de disfrazarnos, pero al final no somos más que los varios basureros de Daimyo ".

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?" Koharu dijo con tristeza: "Sensei nos enseñó a ser orgullosos shinobi".

"¿Y cómo murió Sensei?" Homura respondió con frialdad. "Como un perro acorralado mientras el resto de nosotros corríamos de regreso al pueblo aferrados a nuestras lamentables vidas. Nuestros ideales de paz se usaron contra nosotros para atraernos a esa trampa. La paz es una ilusión que no puede hacerse realidad mientras existan las otras aldeas shinobi. Pero de esa experiencia en Lightning Country, aprendí que la única paz verdadera que podemos esperar mientras exista el mundo shinobi actual es la que se encuentra en la tumba ".

"Entonces, ¿por qué no te apuras y mueres?", Respondió Seven. "En caso de que se te haya escapado, Akatsuki aplastará tu casa y, sin embargo, aquí, ustedes, bastardos, se acurrucan juntos".

"Akatsuki es simplemente un incendio forestal que se ha salido de control", respondió Homura con calma cuando llegó al frente de sus fuerzas. "Los conocíamos mientras luchaban por establecer la paz en Ame durante la Tercera Guerra Shinobi. Una idea tan ingenua de la paz no tenía lugar en este mundo, por eso nos unimos a Hanzo para eliminarlos. Sin embargo, parece que subestimamos este Nagato. Pero mirar en lo que se ha convertido es toda la prueba que uno necesita para ver cuán débiles eran sus ideales de paz ".

"Sin embargo, no ves", Koharu trató de razonar, "Tus acciones son por eso que nuestra aldea está sufriendo ahora".

"Como dije", respondió Homura imperturbable, "fue un incendio forestal que se salió de control, pero puedo utilizarlo para volver a construir esta aldea en lo que necesita convertirse para sobrevivir en este mundo de shinobi". Una vez que Pain haya terminado en su alboroto, emergeremos para liderar a los sobrevivientes forjados a través de la dolorosa realidad de este mundo contra él. ¿Quizás después de haber probado lo que les espera fuera de la seguridad de los muros de Konoha, estarán más dispuestos a tomar las medidas necesarias para garantizar que tal cosa nunca vuelva a suceder? Esta vez no habrá Hokage de buen corazón para detenernos como Sarutobi o Tsunade.

Koharu frunció el ceño y dijo enojada: "Tú eres la que ayudó a nombrar a Tsunade una vez que Jiraiya la sugirió".

Homura se rió entre dientes cuando respondió: "Cierto, pero espero que sea un fracaso colosal como Hokage. Poco imaginé que la mujer que estaba engañando a sus acreedores y bebiendo su vida demostraría ser una oponente tan formidable. Se suponía que era un desastre en el que Danzou y yo podríamos influir o desacreditar, lo que le permitiría ascender a la posición ".

Koharu miró al suelo con tristeza mientras decía: "Ya veo ... así que este es un camino en el que has estado durante un tiempo considerable".

"De hecho", respondió Homura, "Pero no te engañes Koharu. Es un camino en el que has estado también. Cuando Itachi se acercó a nosotros con su plan para eliminar su clan, es posible que haya provocado el mayor escándalo al respecto. Pero al final, aún estás de acuerdo con nosotros. Pero fue porque tomó mucho convencerlo de traerlo a bordo que Danzou y yo nos negamos a dejarle entrar en nuestros planes más grandes ".

Koharu apartó su mirada del suelo cuando se encontró con la mirada fría de su antigua compañera de equipo con una suya de acero mientras decía: "Por eso te lo agradezco. Al no arrastrarme a la oscuridad con la que ustedes dos se habían rodeado, me ha permitido encontrar mi verdadero ser ".

Homura se encogió de hombros mientras arrojaba la túnica que había estado usando para revelar su vieja armadura shinobi. Tirando del pergamino atado a su pecho, invocó una hoz y una cadena. Al girar el extremo ponderado de la cadena, dijo: "En un choque entre dos ideales, solo uno puede permanecer en pie. Veamos si tu verdadero yo puede oponerse al mío.

Koharu dejó caer su henge mostrando su aspecto juvenil y respondió: "Me temo que ahora lo han visto, ninguno de ustedes está saliendo de esta habitación con vida".

Homura se recuperó de su sorpresa rápidamente antes de acusar a su compañero mayor mientras los miembros de su raíz lo seguían. Tirando de un kunai, lo dejó volar, pero no se sorprendió cuando Homura golpeó a un lado con la cadena con peso. Tirando de otro para detener la hoz de Homura, ella sonrió en su rostro a pesar de que él dijo: "Eres un tonto Koharu. ¿Honestamente creen que ustedes tres pueden enfrentarse a Root?

"¿Qué puedo decir, Homura?", Dijo Koharu mientras luchaba contra su amigo vivo más viejo, "Somos otro incendio forestal del que has perdido el control. Veamos qué tan tranquilo puede permanecer ahora que su verdadero hogar está atrapado en él ".

Nagato observó a través de los ojos de Animal Path cómo la mujer que había salvado a Konan salió tranquilamente de la mansión que asumió que era su hogar. A pesar de su confianza habitual, encontró su calma tanto en el caos que sucedía en el pueblo como en su habilidad para encontrarla inquietante. Al comentarlo, dijo con la voz femenina de Animal Path: "No parece que te sorprenda que te haya encontrado".

"¿Qué te hace pensar que me estaba escondiendo en primer lugar?" La mujer respondió con condescendencia.

Pain giró la cabeza de su camino hacia donde había estallado una bola de fuego debido a la batalla de su camino de Asura contra un Anbu de cabello púrpura y el escuadrón que ella lideraba. "Tal vez por tu permanencia aquí en lugar de ayudar a esta aldea a defenderse".

Nagato encontró la sonrisa depredadora que la mujer le dio como resultado de sus palabras desconcertantes. Ella habló con una finalidad que hizo que se preguntara no solo si la mujer era humana o no, sino también sus propias posibilidades de derrotar a Konoha. "Tómalo de alguien que sabe. Este pueblo no será terminado por esto ".

Nagato superó su ataque de nervios cuando recordó su as en el hoyo que el miembro de Akatsuki dijo: "Lo tendré en cuenta. Dime, ¿sobrevivió Konan a sus heridas?

"Quién puede decir", respondió Kiyomi encogiéndose de hombros, "No me digas que has comenzado a lamentar que la hayas atacado".

"Simplemente deseo determinar si ella sigue siendo una amenaza para mi objetivo de crear la paz en el mundo Shinobi. Pero no importa, si todavía está viva la encontraré a su debido tiempo. Ahora creo que dijiste que había alguien que determinaría mi destino. ¿Dónde estaría esta persona para que pueda mostrarle la inutilidad de desafiar a un dios?

Kiyomi contuvo el ceño fruncido que sentía, ya que sin su capacidad de sentirlo a través de su marca de zorro no podía teletransportarse a la ubicación de Naruto ya que su técnica funcionaba por separado y luego la de él. Además, dado que Homura aparentemente había capturado o matado al sapo mensajero que había quedado para convocar al jinchuriki, tampoco podían convocarlo de esa manera. A pesar de que no quería interferir con la confrontación de Naruto con Pain, la Bijuu tenía sus propios objetivos con respecto a él, por lo que dijo: "Me temo que está bastante indispuesto en este momento. Deberías habernos dicho que ibas a venir ya que estoy bastante seguro de que estaba muy ansioso por conocerte. Pero mientras tanto, hagamos lo mejor que podamos para entretenernos ".

Nagato hizo que su Animal Path reaccionara inmediatamente cuando se agachó para colocar sus manos en el suelo. Convocó a dos de las criaturas que aún tenía que soltar en la aldea. El primero fue un enorme buey que se alzaba sobre la mujer, ya que era tan alto como su mansión de tres pisos. La segunda criatura dejó escapar un fuerte chillido cuando el extraño pájaro de tres alas y patas salió volando de la nube que había surgido al ser convocado con el Camino Animal montado en su cuerpo.

Kiyomi frunció el ceño ante la elección de convocatoria de Pain, ya que lo último que quería era llamar la atención sobre su lucha. Por lo tanto, para asegurarse de que permanecieran solos, colocó sus manos sobre el suelo, causando que surgiera una barrera roja masiva alrededor de su propiedad.

Aprovechando la oportunidad percibida de golpear, Nagato vio que quería que el Buey avanzara para aplastar a la mujer impertinente mientras ella establecía su barrera. Para su sorpresa, ella ni siquiera intentó evitar el enorme casco mientras él la derribaba. Golpeó el suelo con toda su fuerza levantando una nube masiva que recorrió el Animal Path y el pájaro en busca de alguna señal de la mujer. No debieron haberse molestado ya que, debajo del casco, varios zarcillos rojos de energía se envolvieron alrededor de la pierna. Los zarcillos apretaron la pierna con un agarre que comenzó a aplastarla, antes de empujar el buey hacia atrás hasta que cayó sobre su espalda.

Desde el punto de vista de Animal Path, podía ver a la mujer todavía agachada como lo había estado, pero ahora cubierta con una capa roja parecía que estaba tratando de tomar una forma, pero no podía debido a que la mujer aparentemente lo impedía. . Se paró en el agujero que se había hecho cuando su capa de chakra evitó que la aplastaran y comenzó a escanear el cielo. Cuando vio el Camino Animal, Nagato vio una pequeña sonrisa aparecer en su rostro antes de desaparecer en llamas.

Kiyomi reapareció detrás de Animal Path en el pájaro en el que viajaba, ya que podía usar su versión del Hiraishin para teletransportarse a un lugar que pudiera ver. El Camino Animal reaccionó de inmediato cuando arremetió con una patada detrás que la capa de chakra de Kiyomi bloqueó fácilmente. Ella evitó que tomara su forma de zorro cortando su chakra tan pronto como terminó la amenaza, ya que no quería proporcionarle a Pain demasiadas pistas sobre a qué se enfrentaba. Ella trató de tomar represalias con un puño de chakra, pero el camino femenino saltó sobre él y ella.

Kiyomi se giró para enfrentar a su oponente, pero observó cómo el Camino parecía perder el final del pájaro y comenzar a caer hacia la tierra. Kiyomi frunció el ceño, pero supo que era intencional cuando el pájaro a sus pies desapareció en humo. Antes de que pudiera recuperarse, el Buey la cargó y la embistió mientras estaba en el aire. Golpeando el centro de su frente se encontró atrapada contra ella hasta que el Buey la estrelló contra su casa.

Al encontrarse en su estudio, la ira de Kiyomi se disparó y ya no le importaba que Pain supiera a qué se enfrentaba, decidió mostrarle la locura de hacerla enojar. Retirando su puño, lo golpeó hacia adelante justo cuando el Buey comenzaba a retroceder para inspeccionar su obra. Una enorme garra de chakra surgió atrapando la convocatoria en la cabeza y la envió patinando hacia atrás.

Kiyomi caminó lentamente hacia el agujero que se había hecho y notó una espesa niebla que comenzaba a cubrir su propiedad. Agradeciendo mentalmente a Miya, sospechando que era Kiri-nin, Kiyomi salió del agujero. Sin embargo, en lugar de caer al suelo, una capa de zorro rojo surgió a su alrededor. Residiendo en la cabeza de la aparición del zorro, que era tan grande como la invocación del Buey, observó cómo el Camino Animal saltó sobre la cabeza de su invocación.

Kiyomi sonrió cuando Animal Path se dio cuenta de las nueve colas que se balanceaban detrás de su capa de chakra y preguntó: "¿Qué demonios eres?"

"¿Qué te dicen tus ojos?"

"¿Honestamente esperas que crea que eres el Kyuubi?" Animal Path cuestionó su tono lleno de incredulidad.

"¿Por qué no?", Respondió Kiyomi con diversión, "Deseas que crea que eres un dios. Veamos qué alardes parece estar más cerca de la marca ". El Bijuu saltó hacia el Buey mientras cargaba hacia ella mientras el Camino Animal se alejó. El Buey golpeó la capa de Kiyomi en el cofre, pero sus cuernos no pudieron penetrar ya que se detuvo casi de inmediato debido a la naturaleza pesada del chakra de Bijuu. Kiyomi hizo que las garras de la capa agarraran al Buey por los cuernos mientras trataba de torcer la cabeza de la convocatoria de sus hombros. Pero justo cuando Kiyomi estaba a punto de tener éxito, el manto fue golpeado desde el costado por el Pájaro que Animal Path había vuelto a convocar.

El taladro como el pico no pudo penetrar también, pero la fuerza de su colisión provocó que el agarre de Kiyomi sobre el Buey se debilitara lo suficiente como para que se alejara. El pájaro se arrastró de regreso al suelo ya que no había podido permanecer en el aire después de la colisión cuando Kiyomi dirigió su atención hacia él. Retiró el brazo que reflejaba la capa de zorro y se preparó para aplastar el cráneo de la invocación del pájaro. Sin embargo, mientras bajaba el puño de su capa, algo se envolvió alrededor de su antebrazo. Al buscar la nueva amenaza, vio una brillante distorsión que parecía parecerse a un extraño camaleón de algún tipo. Se reveló para mostrar que la serpiente como la cola de la convocatoria estaba envuelta alrededor del antebrazo de su capa.

Kiyomi deseó que sus colas lidiaran con la molestia mientras se envolvían alrededor del reptil mientras el Buey intentaba rescatarlo cargando a Kiyomi. El Bijuu giró la cabeza de la Capa de Zorro hacia la convocatoria que se acercaba rápidamente. Kiyomi respiró hondo antes de expulsar una bola de fuego de su boca que creció en poder mientras viajaba por la garganta de la capa de zorro. Cuando emergió de la boca de la aparición de Fox, su bola de fuego Hellfire era fácilmente tan grande como la cabeza del Buey y cuando golpeó, la mitad delantera del cuerpo de la convocatoria explotó en carne carbonizada. La mitad trasera se derrumbó en el suelo y se detuvo. Kiyomi luego hizo que sus colas trajeran el camaleón frente a ella, donde lo agarró por el torso y le sacó la vida.

Dejó caer la cáscara rota al suelo y la pisó por si acaso, antes de buscar el Camino Animal en la niebla. Vio el camino femenino mientras cabalgaba el pájaro en el aire. El pájaro voló tan alto como lo permitía la barrera antes de lanzarse hacia Kiyomi. El Bijuu podía decir que el pico estaba dirigido a donde ella residía dentro de su capa de zorro. Sin embargo, justo antes de hacer contacto, Kiyomi dejó caer la capa. Se teletransportó antes de que el pico pudiera conectarse y apareció frente a Animal Path.

Kiyomi golpeó primero esta vez agarrando el camino alrededor de la garganta y se negó a soltar, incluso cuando la convocatoria bajo sus pies se disipó. Kiyomi estaba preparada para teletransportarse con su premio y reapareció frente a su casa mientras sostenía fácilmente el Animal Path más corto del suelo.

El Animal Path luchó por hablar debido al agarre de hierro alrededor de su garganta mientras decía: "¿Realmente crees que has ganado?"

"Esta ronda," respondió Kiyomi complacida. "Les agradezco su contribución a mi plan para liberar a mis hermanos de la cáscara de los Diez Colas".

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

Kiyomi sonrió mientras respondía: "Como pensé ... también eres un peón patético en todo esto".

Los ojos de Animal Path se estrecharon en el Bijuu cuando Nagato respondió: "Conoce tu lugar. Si realmente eres el Kyuubi, entonces no eres más que una fuente de energía para el jutsu que usaré para cambiar el mundo ".

Los ojos de Kiyomi también se entrecerraron, pero luego apareció una sonrisa en su rostro cuando respondió: "No, me temo que te equivocas bastante en ese sentido. Pero no importa, tus planes se están desmoronando, incluso mientras hablamos, e incluso fuiste lo suficientemente amable como para entregarme a mi alcance el último elemento que necesitaba para realmente desbaratar esa trama de bastardos enmascarados ".

"Y qué sería ..."

La pregunta se interrumpió cuando Kiyomi comenzó a canalizar su chakra en el Camino. Primero se dedicó a curar el daño que se le había hecho al cuerpo para que fuera adecuado para ser utilizado como uno de los caminos de Nagato. Como resultado, los receptores de chakra negro comenzaron a ser expulsados como los agujeros que se habían creado para alojarlos cuando se cerraron. Las barras negras comenzaron a caer al suelo cuando las más insertadas se curaron primero. Una vez que la última barra se soltó, el Rinnegan desapareció de los ojos del Camino cuando la hembra se aflojó.

Luego, Kiyomi canalizó su chakra para estimular los órganos del que pronto sería el Animal Path. Podía sentir un pulso cuando el corazón de la mujer comenzó a latir y una vez que tuvo un ritmo constante, terminó su estimulación artificial del órgano. El antiguo Animal Path de repente respiró hondo y sus pulmones comenzaron a funcionar también. Los ojos del ex-Path comenzaron a enfocarse y se centraron en la cara de Kiyomi.

Kiyomi sabía que la mujer no sería la que había sido antes de su muerte, y probablemente tampoco retendría ningún recuerdo de su tiempo como Sendero. Por lo tanto, Kiyomi mientras regresaba el cuerpo a la tierra de los vivos había aplicado las habilidades que había dominado a través de su manipulación de la psique de Taki-nin para darle a la mujer los medios que necesitaba para funcionar, pero también la dejaría como una pizarra en blanco. .

Kiyomi estaba contenta cuando una mirada inquisitiva apareció en los ojos azules de la mujer mientras preguntaba: "¿Quién eres?"

Bajando a la mujer, respondió: "Soy Kiyomi".

La mujer procesó la información y, a pesar de la confusión que sin duda estaba experimentando, no dejó que se mostrara y preguntó sin emoción: "¿Quién soy yo?"

"Quizás con el tiempo puedas responder eso", dijo Kiyomi orgullosa de su trabajo, "Pero por ahora, ¿qué tal si te llamo Sabio?"

"Sabio", repitió la mujer todavía sonando impasible. Después de un momento de reflexión, agregó: "Ese es un nombre aceptable. ¿Cuál es mi propósito?

"En el futuro, será tu propia decisión", dijo Kiyomi volviéndose hacia su casa. "Sin embargo, en el futuro inmediato, su propósito es ayudarme a liberar a mis hermanos".

"¿Cómo?"

"Todo se explicará a su debido tiempo", dijo Kiyomi cuando Sage comenzó a seguirla hasta la mansión. "Por ahora, sin embargo, vamos a llevarte a un lugar seguro. Me temo que las cosas empeorarán antes de que mejoren ".

Nagato trató de entender lo que había sucedido para que perdiera el contacto con Animal Path. También comenzó a preguntarse si la mujer que había enfrentado podría haber sido realmente el Kyuubi. Sin embargo, descartó la idea como ridícula ya que eso significaría que el Jinchuriki de Nueve Colas habría muerto. Todavía no podía negar el poder de la mujer, así que decidió que sería mejor comenzar los preparativos para desplegar su carta de triunfo.

Con un simple pensamiento, dos de las tapas de los recipientes que albergan sus caminos fueron enviadas volando cuando se abrieron. Nagato observó como los dos nuevos Senderos se pararon y luego salió corriendo por la entrada de la cueva a Konoha. Con ellos en camino, volvió su atención a su Camino Asura mientras trataba con el Anbu que había estado protegiendo al Hokage.

Hinata se agachó mientras realizaba las divisiones cuando una de las invocaciones de perros de Pain pasaba por encima de ella. Antes de despejarla, ella metió las manos en el aire con el chakra que los cubría tomando la forma de una cabeza de león. El jutsu golpeó a la bestia en el cofre haciendo que gritara mientras se impulsaba hacia arriba. El perro trató de enderezarse, pero luego fue golpeado en el costado por una palma de la pared de vacío de ocho trigramas cuando varios miembros de la familia de la rama, incluido Neji, atacaron la convocatoria una vez que ella estaba libre de ella.

Su Byakugan le mostró el animal, que se había separado de uno más grande con múltiples cabezas, chocando contra una pared que se derrumbó encima de él. Girando sobre sus pies, contuvo un suspiro cuando su guardaespaldas Ko dijo: "Lady Hinata, eso fue demasiado imprudente. Deberías volver al complejo y dejarnos la lucha a nosotros.

"Ko, sé que mi padre te ha dejado a cargo de mi bienestar durante su ausencia, pero es nuestro deber como Hyuuga defender este distrito. Un deber que pretendo ver cumplido ", dijo Hinata consciente de la pila de piedras que se movía detrás de ella.

Ko se centró más en su deber de proteger su cargo al convencerla de que volviera al complejo Hyuuga donde residían los otros miembros de la familia de la Rama Principal, y no lo hizo. Por lo tanto, se sorprendió cuando dicha carga lo empujó hacia atrás cuando un canino considerablemente más grande y de tres cabezas emergió de los escombros de la pared.

Hinata se giró para enfrentar la amenaza renovada y comenzó a balancear sus brazos frente a ella en una increíble muestra de velocidad con precisión. Las cuchillas de chakra en forma de arco formaron una barrera frente a ella que al golpear la invocación hizo que se cortara en trozos cauterizados en forma de cubo. Hinata permaneció vigilante en caso de que la extraña criatura de alguna manera sobreviviera al daño, pero cuando ninguna nueva bestia parecía comenzar a crecer desvió su atención.

Sonando segura y a cargo, Hinata preguntó mientras ayudaba a Ko a ponerse de pie, "Neji, tus ojos son más fuertes que los míos, ¿hay alguna amenaza presente?"

"Ninguno con el que tenemos que lidiar actualmente. Además, parece que la mayoría de los aldeanos han sido evacuados a los refugios. Probablemente sea el momento del contraataque lo suficientemente pronto.

Hinata asintió antes de ordenar: "Bien, mantendremos la posición aquí hasta que sea hora de comenzar".

Luego saltó a la cima de un árbol cercano mientras dirigía su atención a la aldea mientras intentaba determinar dónde estaban sus miembros del clan y probablemente la enviarían para expulsar a Pain de la aldea. Debajo de ella, los miembros del clan miraban con respeto, así como algunas caras de preocupación, ya que muchos de ellos esperaban que Hinata asumiera el liderazgo de la Hyuuga y no deseaban que ella cayera en la batalla.

Sin embargo, ninguno estaba más preocupado que el hombre acusado de su seguridad, quien cuando su primo de los cargos se acercaba susurró un poco ásperamente: "Neji, ¿cómo puedes mostrar tan poca preocupación por la seguridad de Lady Hinata? Estoy seguro de que si le dijeras que volviera a la seguridad del complejo, ella escucharía.

La cara de Neji permaneció impasible cuando respondió: "Desafortunadamente, solo hay una persona a la que ella podría escuchar, y él no está en la aldea en este momento". Por la cara de Ko, Neji pensó que estaban pensando en dos personas diferentes. Dirigiendo su mirada hacia su primo, se imaginó que no solo estaba buscando amenazas, sino también cualquier signo de naranja que indicara el regreso de Naruto. Como la mayoría de la aldea, Neji no tenía idea de dónde estaba Naruto, solo que estaba recibiendo algún tipo de entrenamiento especializado. Volviendo su atención a los miembros de su clan, continuó: "Por lo tanto, es nuestro trabajo asegurarnos de que Lady Hinata no sufra ningún daño".

Ko asintió con la cabeza en acuerdo con una acción reflejada por los otros miembros de la familia Branch presentes. Neji no sonrió ya que simplemente estaban reafirmando su deber como miembros del Clan Branch. Pero se enorgullecía de saber que, a diferencia de muchos de los que llevaban el sello Caged Bird, no lo hacían debido a su posición en la vida. Pero debido a que realmente querían servir a la mujer que muchos consideraban el único miembro de la Familia Principal que los valoraba.

Yuugao se agachó detrás de la esquina de un edificio y miró detrás de ella para ver si el resto de su escuadrón lo había logrado. Observó con tristeza que uno de ellos no llegó a tiempo y recibió un golpe directo del proyectil que el Sendero que enfrentaban se había lanzado. El misil explotó, cuya llamarada obligó a Yuugao a alejarse.

"Inoichi", pensó Yuugao, "¿Dónde está Lady Tsunade?"

"Ella todavía está en batalla con los Senderos clasificados como Deva, Preta y Naraka", Inoichi respondió mentalmente.

"¡Qué!" Yuugao respondió preocupado: "Su último informe declaró que había dejado a la Preta fuera de servicio".

"Fue un informe preciso, pero desafortunadamente parece que el camino de Naraka es el que puede curar a los demás. No estamos seguros de cómo, pero esa parece ser la razón por la que no se involucra directamente en la batalla. Sin embargo, el Hokage se las arregla para defenderse.

Antes de que Yuugao pudiera responder, una nueva voz habló en su cabeza y dijo: "Yuugao, sé que tu primera inclinación es reunirte con el Hokage, pero no sería prudente de tu parte hacerlo". La única razón por la que el Capitán Anbu no discutió fue porque la voz era Shikaku Nara. Muy consciente de que el hombre tenía una razón para su declaración, ella permaneció silenciosamente pidiéndole que explicara: "Tan formidable como parece ser el dolor debido a su capacidad para canalizar su jutsu a través de seis personas, en realidad se está debilitando al atacar la aldea de esta manera. Desglosando las habilidades que hemos visto hasta ahora, podemos clasificar a los Asura, los Animales y los Deva como de naturaleza ofensiva. El Preta estaría a la defensiva y el Naraka sería un tipo de apoyo ".

"Lo entiendo", respondió Yuugao en pensamiento, "al mantener el Asura detrás de mí, estás diciendo que de hecho estoy disminuyendo el peligro que enfrenta el Hokage".

"Precisamente", respondió Shikaku, "Todavía no tenemos idea de lo que es capaz el Camino Humano. Aunque de los sobrevivientes de escuadrones que lo han encontrado, creemos que está buscando información sobre dónde está Naruto. Como parece que Tsunade es la única que conoce esa información si comienza a moverse hacia ella, tendremos que tomar medidas para detenerla.

"¿Dónde está actualmente?"

"Desconocido, lo hemos perdido de vista. Además, a pesar de que es obvio que Animal Path está cerca, nadie ha podido confirmarlo visualmente todavía. Ni siquiera sabemos cómo se ve, así que tenga mucho cuidado ".

"Roger", respondió Yuugao cuando se detuvo. El resto de su escuadrón hizo lo mismo, así que ella ordenó: "El resto de ustedes debe dar vueltas para ayudar a Lady Tsunade. Mantendré el Camino Asura aquí.

Su escuadrón era mejor que interrogarla, así que continuó mientras Yuugao escaneaba el área en busca de signos de su oponente. Escuchó el sonido de algo que se estaba lanzando y la hizo levantar la vista a tiempo para ver un puño volador acercándose a ella. Saltando fuera del camino, evitó el proyectil cuando se estrelló contra el suelo donde había estado parada. Ella observó cómo salía volando del agujero que había hecho y lo rastreó mientras regresaba al Camino Asura que estaba parado en la cima de un edificio dañado.

Yuugao arrojó varios kunai a su objetivo, pero fueron desviados por una gran cola de metal que surgió de la espalda del camino de Asura causando que su túnica se desgarrara. La improvisada barricada se retrajo cuando el camino de Asura cayó del edificio. Se quitó la capa y reveló que tenía un total de seis brazos cuando cayó hacia adelante para descansar sobre dos de ellos. Yuugao observó cómo desde su posición agachada se abría la parte superior de su cabeza revelando algunos circuitos extraños. Los ojos de Yuugao se abrieron de par en par cuando un rayo de luz comenzó a unirse frente al camino. Consciente de que si se conectaba allí, probablemente no le quedaría suficiente para llenar una caja de fósforos; Yuugao arrojó una bomba de humo para cubrir sus movimientos mientras se zambullía por una ventana cercana. El rayo disparó desgarrando un camino de destrucción por la calle estrecha y sacando una parte del edificio en el que había saltado.

Yuugao ya había vuelto a ponerse de pie cuando el rayo disparó y corrió por el edificio para acercarse al Camino Asura. Maldijo en voz baja cuando escuchó los sonidos del edificio destrozado que se rompía debido al daño más reciente. Aun así, estaba decidida a alcanzar su objetivo, así que los ignoró incluso cuando las vigas de apoyo comenzaron a romperse. Al ver el camino de Asura, se estrelló a través de otra ventana con su espada desenvainada mientras la golpeaba. Su espada solo rozó el camino mientras lograba saltar.

El edificio detrás de ella comenzó a derrumbarse obligando a Yuugao a concentrarse en escapar de debajo de la estructura colapsada. Corriendo desde debajo de la sombra, saltó la distancia final apenas logrando mantenerse por delante de los restos. Escaneando a través del polvo, silenciosamente esperaba que el camino de Asura estuviera enterrado debajo del edificio. Sin embargo, lo dudaba mucho, y un momento después se demostró que tenía razón cuando sintió un ataque por detrás. Girando hacia la amenaza, levantó su espada para desviarla y fue capaz de empujar la hoja lejos del disparo seguro de su cabeza. Sin embargo, la cola la pasó y el filo de metal afilado le cortó el hombro derecho, lo que le hizo morderse el labio de dolor al negarse a gritar.

La cola se retrajo y le hizo gritar a pesar de su deseo de lo contrario. El Camino Asura dejó su cola flotando sobre su cabeza, pero la inclinó hacia abajo para que su sangre viajara hasta la punta. "Te llevaré un pedazo a la vez hasta que me digas dónde está Naruto Uzumaki", dijo el camino de Asura con confianza.

Yuugao ajustó su postura para acomodar su incapacidad para usar su brazo derecho de manera efectiva mientras respondía desafiante: "Puedes intentarlo".

Shikaku continuó monitoreando la situación lo mejor que pudo de las diversas voces de radio de los escuadrones que se enfrentaban a la convocatoria que se desbocaba por la aldea, así como a aquellos que se enfrentaban directamente a los Senderos que habían sido explicados. Al formar una teoría basada en los informes que supuso, "Alguien debe haberse ocupado del Camino Animal, por eso la cantidad de convocatorias parece estar disminuyendo. Puede haber sido esa mujer Yoruichi; Ha estado causando estragos en la convocatoria capaz de replicarse después de ser atacada físicamente. O puede estar atado a la barrera roja que surgió alrededor de la residencia Kiyomi, puede haber más cosas allí que las que se encuentran con el ... "

" Shikaku ", llamó Inoichi desde donde estaba conectado a la maquinaria que le permitía comunicarse con las unidades. mentalmente.

Shikaku prefirió usar las radios para reunir inteligencia en tiempo real y usar las habilidades mentales de su amigo para comunicar sus órdenes. Adivinando que la interrupción de su amigo se debió a las órdenes que había enviado recientemente, dijo: "Déjame adivinar que Yajirobee se siente incómodo con las órdenes que le di".

"Dice que desea que los aclares", respondió Inoichi con una sonrisa divertida.

Colocando su mano sobre la cabeza de Inoichi, dijo mentalmente: "Yajirobee, ¿qué pasa con mis órdenes no estaban claras?"

El aspecto mental de su comunicación hizo que el tartamudeo nervioso del chunin fuera aún más pronunciado cuando dijo: "Y-yo solo quería asegurarme de haberlo escuchado correctamente". T-quieres que mi escuadrón se involucre directamente con un Camino. Sabes que estoy liderando un montón de geninas no probadas.

Shikaku de sus años de práctica pudo contener su suspiro para que el chunin no escuchara su frustración. "Sí, soy muy consciente de eso. Sin embargo, no es necesario que enfrentes el Camino Asura directamente. Neko actualmente está luchando sola mientras envía al resto de su escuadrón para ayudar al Hokage. Desafortunadamente, ese escuadrón fue emboscado y aniquilado por un paquete de esas invocaciones de perros. Neko está luchando valientemente, pero va a perder a menos que reciba ayuda ".

"P-pero ..."

Shikaku cortó al hombre cuando dijo: "Lady Yakumo, creo que entiendes lo que estoy diciendo".

"Sí, señor", respondió Yakumo, "Debido a la batalla que Lord Jiraiya tuvo con Pain, descubrió que sus Senderos son susceptibles al genjutsu. Quieres que me acerque lo suficiente como para colocar el Asura Path debajo de uno, permitiendo a Neko la oportunidad de eliminarlo.

"Exactamente," dijo Shikaku impresionado por la joven mujer anteriormente postrada en cama. Dirigiendo su atención mental al chunin a cargo del escuadrón, dijo: "Yajirobee, si tienes más preguntas, no dudes en dirigirlas a Lady Yakumo".

"S-sí señor", respondió el Chunin sonando castigado ya que era consciente de que si se demoraba un poco más, probablemente se encontraría recibiendo órdenes de los genin a continuación.

Shikaku, confiado en que el escuadrón ya se estaba moviendo, se centró en tratar de localizar el Sendero Humano perdido, ya que encontró su desaparición más preocupante que la del Sendero Animal. Al darse cuenta de que un escuadrón cercano había dejado de informar, sintió que sus ojos se abrían de par en par mientras se preparaba para alertar a los que estaban en el puesto de comando ubicado en la estación Jounin cuando una gran explosión destruyó gran parte de la pared frente a la cual estaba parado. Volado, trató de despejar las campanas que resonaban en sus oídos mientras una mano se sujetaba la parte superior de su cabeza. Shikaku se sintió incapaz de moverse cuando sintió una presencia asomándose en su mente a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos para bloquearlo.

El Camino Humano retiró su mano y sacó el alma de Shikaku de su cuerpo, ya que se decía a sí mismo creyendo que todos los demás habían muerto en la explosión o simplemente no representaban una amenaza, "Interesante, por lo que solo el Hokage sabe dónde está Uzumaki. Aún así, está resultando bastante difícil de tratar; Puede ser prudente localizar a este Ayame que el niño está viendo. Con un nuevo objetivo para localizar el Camino Humano, saltó del puesto de mando en ruinas dejando cuerpos rotos y los muertos.

"¿Dónde está Uzumaki?" El Deva Path dijo con calma.

Tsunade no respondió mientras cargaba el Deva Path con el objetivo de sacarlo de la pelea. Sin embargo, necesitaba detenerse mientras canalizaba el chakra a sus pies para escapar del empuje masivo que desataba contra ella. Tsunade hizo una mueca e incluso con sus precauciones, sintió que sus pies comenzaban a resbalar. Sin embargo, un momento después, la ola terminó permitiéndole avanzar otra vez, corriendo hacia el camino al que llegó a corta distancia. Sin embargo, se vio obligada a retirarse cuando Preta Path, antes fuera de servicio, regresó a la batalla después de que Naraka la restaurara.

Tsunade bloqueó un golpe y apartó el brazo mientras intentaba agarrarla. Lo forzó a saltar mientras intentaba conectarse con una patada propia. El Preta aterrizó frente al Camino Deva. La atención de Tsunade se vio atraída por el sonido de los vidrios rompiéndose cuando el Camino Naraka pateó una ventana en una tienda cercana donde había estado observando la batalla para evitar luchar contra los Sannin. El gran trozo de vidrio voló frente al Preta, que lo golpeó destrozándolo aún más antes de saltar fuera del camino, ya que el Deva luego usó su habilidad para acelerarlos en el Hokage.

Tsunade simplemente cargó contra los proyectiles que se aproximaban cuando soltó el chakra contenido en el sello en su frente, haciendo que su cuerpo quedara cubierto de marcas negras. La aparente falta de autoconservación de Tsunade sorprendió al hombre que controlaba los Senderos cuando los fragmentos de vidrio la destrozaron. Tsunade ni siquiera bajó la velocidad cuando pasaron por su cuerpo confiando en que su jutsu Fuerza de los Cien y la ventaja de ser el amante de Naruto curaría el daño casi tan pronto como se hizo. Ella saltó al aire con la intención de poner su pie sobre la cabeza del Camino Preta, pero tanto él como el Deva lograron saltar. Su ataque esquivado se conectó con la calle haciendo que se rompiera y se agrietara haciendo que varios de los edificios cercanos se balancearan.

Una vez que el mini terremoto se calmó, los Tres Senderos se movieron para pararse frente a ella. Los dos lados se miraron el uno al otro hasta que el Deva Path dijo: "No estoy seguro de que sea correcto decir que has estado a la altura de tu leyenda ya que creía que me enfrentaría a una anciana averiada". bien pasado su mejor momento. Me agrada que los informes estuvieran equivocados, ya que no tendría sentido destruir una aldea que dependía de un Kage tan débil ".

"Creo que encontrarás que esta aldea ha sobrevivido peor que tú", dijo Tsunade desafiante.

"Eres el segundo en decirme eso", dijo Nagato a través del Camino Naraka, aunque usaba la misma voz que el Deva. "Sin embargo, este pueblo se va a caer este día y no hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerlo".

"Ya veremos sobre eso", rugió Tsunade cargando los Tres Caminos, "Como el Hokage, no permitiré que pisotees nuestros sueños o apagues nuestra Voluntad de Fuego".

El Naraka y Preta saltaron del Deva cuando respondió: "Esos sueños solo se hicieron realidad como resultado del sufrimiento de los países menores. Es hora de que experimentes un sentimiento similar de desolación ". El Deva Path luego saltó al aire, elevándose muy por encima de Tsunade hasta que llegó a un punto donde podía ver casi toda la aldea. Flotando en el aire, el Camino Deva sostenía sus manos sobre su cabeza mientras intentaba liberar a un Shinra Tensei que nivelaría toda la aldea. "Conozca el juicio de Dios", dijo con la intención de enfocar la explosión directamente donde Tsunade estaba parado.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera bajar las manos, un gran chakram de papel golpeó el Deva Path desde atrás cortándolo por la mitad. Nagato se sintió un poco desorientado mientras veía girar el mundo mientras las dos mitades del Camino Deva caían hacia la tierra durante los últimos momentos que podía ver a través de él. Maldijo al ver a Konan de pie en el techo de un edificio cercano y supuso que ella había permanecido oculta esperando que él usara su técnica de esa manera. Maldiciendo a su antiguo compañero y amigo, envió al Naraka en movimiento para recoger las mitades para repararlo.

Konan se movió para ayudar a Tsunade cuando varios de sus caninos convocados la atacaron. Sin embargo, el Hokage se ocupó fácilmente de las bestias simplemente cortándolas en el cuello e interrumpiendo sus movimientos motores. Mientras las bestias luchaban por moverse, Konan las cubrió de papel y las ató con fuerza antes de aplicar un sello que las hizo inertes.

Al aterrizar al lado del Hokage, sintió una pequeña sonrisa, que no dejó aparecer, ya que la mujer rubia dijo: "Deberías estar en la cama".

"Estaba solo", respondió Konan.

Tsunade asintió, antes de preguntar seriamente, "¿Eso será suficiente para mantener el camino de Deva abajo?"

"Improbable", dijo Konan mientras el Deva aterrizaba frente a ellos.

"Konan, qué desafortunado encontrarte aún entre los vivos", dijo Nagato a través de su camino favorito. "¿De verdad crees que has salvado este pueblo?"

"Por favor, Nagato", dijo Konan sonando al borde de las lágrimas, "Para esta locura. ¿No ves que te has convertido en todo lo que Akatsuki fue fundado para oponerse? ¿Dónde termina finalmente?

"Una pregunta tan tonta", respondió Nagato a través del camino restaurado de Deva. "Tú y todos deberían saber que nunca terminará. Incluso después de que mi jutsu definitivo haya sido perfeccionado y desatado, la paz solo se reducirá por un corto tiempo. Finalmente, el dolor y el miedo disminuirán, lo que obligará a su uso una vez más. Esa es la verdad de la paz, períodos de calma establecidos entre tiempos de dolor y sufrimiento. El jutsu que crearé con el poder del Bijuu simplemente acortará los malos momentos ".

Konan quería refutar la filosofía de Pain. Sin embargo, le resultaba difícil hacerlo, ya que una parte de ella todavía lo creía. Podía seguir a Naruto porque, como le había dicho a Nagato antes, creía que su amante había heredado la voluntad de Yahiko junto con la de Jiraiya. Sin embargo, ante el sufrimiento que había experimentado, creer en el sueño de Naruto era muy difícil.

Miró a Tsunade por el rabillo del ojo, esperando que tal vez los Sannin compartieran dudas similares. Sin embargo, todo lo que vio escrito en el rostro de la mujer rubia fue la seguridad de que estaba viajando por el camino correcto y una fe inquebrantable en el hombre que la conducía por él. Konan se sintió decepcionada de sí misma porque no podía encontrar nada que decir para contrarrestar el argumento de Nagato. Al mismo tiempo, se preguntó por qué Tsunade era tan positiva, especialmente a la luz de todo lo que había perdido a lo largo de los años.

La mujer de cabello azul recibió un vistazo de lo que Tsunade estaba pensando cuando dijo: "¡Qué carga de mierda! Afirmas que se trata de la paz, pero todo lo que quieres hacer es lastimar al mundo como te ha lastimado a ti ".

"Palabras fáciles de decir cuando viene del cerdo a cargo de la aldea responsable de gran parte de ese sufrimiento", dijo Nagato, un indicio de la ira que sintió sangrando en la voz de Yahiko.

Tsunade fulminó con la mirada al hombre, mientras ella contaba: "Ese es precisamente mi punto. Solo quieres decidir quién sufre qué y cuándo. No puedo cambiar los errores que mi casa ha cometido contra ti para hacerte de esta manera. Pero de ninguna manera justifican sus acciones contra nosotros ahora. No estás apuntando a ninguna persona en particular en busca de venganza o justicia. Simplemente estás golpeando en un punto de un mapa para hacer las cosas incluso en tu mente. Como resultado, no le importa si sus acciones realmente castigan a los responsables. ¿A cuántas personas inocentes ya has herido que ni siquiera estaban vivas para haberte hecho daño?

Nagato permaneció en silencio durante varios latidos, haciendo que Konan esperara que las palabras de Tsunade hubieran penetrado de alguna manera en la oscuridad con la que se había rodeado. Esa esperanza se desvaneció cuando respondió: "Palabras débiles pronunciadas de una que solía empuñar el palo que derribó a las otras aldeas y ahora se encuentra en el extremo receptor". De repente, aparecieron dos nuevos caminos que aterrizaban junto al camino de Deva. Para sorpresa de ambas mujeres, los nuevos Senderos revelaron que podían convocar mientras presionaban sus manos contra el suelo. Cuando el humo se disipó, reveló doce tubos de metal que casi parecían ataúdes metálicos parados en su extremo. Los Senderos contenidos en el interior empujaron las tapas a sus contenedores abiertos mientras se paraban frente al Sendero Yahiko Deva.

Tsunade al enfrentar quince Senderos del Dolor envió una mirada de asombro hacia Konan preguntando: "¿Qué está pasando?"

"No sé", dijo Konan sorprendido, "Nagato nunca antes había podido maniobrar más de seis caminos. Esto es algo nuevo ".

"De hecho", dijo Nagato a través del camino de Yahiko Deva, "una vez que sospeché que eras un traidor, pensé que sería mejor superar mis limitaciones anteriores. Como resultado, mis seis caminos se han convertido en un Ejército de Dolor ".

Konan frunció el ceño al darse cuenta, "Esa misión de cazar al desertor de Akatsuki donde dijiste que estabas probando algunas mejoras. No solo modificaron los transmisores de chakra en su andador para permitir un mayor alcance. También fue para aumentar la cantidad de chakra que podían enviar ".

"Muy bien", dijo Nagato a través de su Camino favorito, "Es una pena que hayas conectado los puntos demasiado tarde". Dirigiéndose a Tsunade, el hombre dijo: "Hokage, la batalla que se avecina será una oportunidad interesante para mostrarte lo que quise decir acerca de disminuir el sufrimiento sufrido entre períodos de paz. Mis caminos lentamente van a moler esta aldea en polvo. Me aseguraré de dejarte con vida el tiempo suficiente para decirme después si hubieras preferido que simplemente lo hubiera borrado de la faz del planeta con un solo jutsu ".

El camino de Yahiko Deva desapareció en humo cuando Nagato hizo que uno de los Caminos de animales que quedaba lo convocara de regreso a la cueva. Sintiéndose muy parecido a un dios, gracias a los doscientos caminos que estaba manipulando debido al chakra que estaba desviando de One-tails. Nagato sonrió en la oscura cueva al presenciar la destrucción de la Aldea de la Hoja a través de doscientos puntos de vista.

Yuugao parecía bailar hacia atrás mientras evitaba los ataques del Camino Asura con el que había estado luchando. Dejó varias imágenes posteriores de sí misma haciendo que los ataques con misiles del Asura fallaran mientras apuntaba a las imágenes falsas. Yuugao cargó a través del polvo levantado por las explosiones y creó dos clones de sombra. Ella saltó al aire cuando los clones se acercaron al Camino desde el suelo y cada uno de ellos dejó imágenes secundarias a su paso.

Su sincronización fue perfecta ya que los tres golpearon a la vez, pero el Camino Asura usó tres de sus seis brazos para atrapar las cuchillas en sus manos. El camino sonrió cuando la parte superior de su cráneo se abrió para disparar su ataque de rayos una vez más. Sin embargo, Yuugao logró sorprenderlo golpeando la palma de su mano contra su nariz, usando el brazo que había estado favoreciendo debido a su hombro previamente lesionado, rompiéndolo y haciendo que su cabeza se balanceara hacia atrás haciendo que el cañón del rayo fallara El aire.

La capitana de Anbu salió del camino cuando volvió a usar el brazo que el Camino creía que estaba fuera de servicio para hacer una señal con una sola mano a mitad de un tirón, lo que hizo que sus clones de sombra explotaran. Aterrizando sobre sus pies, se llevó la mano al hombro lesionado y, aunque ya sospechaba lo mismo, todavía estaba sorprendida de descubrir que el corte profundo que había recibido había sanado. No estaba muy segura de cómo, creía que era el resultado de ser una amante de Naruto ya que sintió que su hombro lesionado se fortalecía a medida que la lucha avanzaba con el Camino Asura.

A Yuugao no se le dio la oportunidad de reflexionar más sobre el asunto, ya que la cola de metal que lo había herido en primer lugar salió disparada del humo. Se vio obligada a esquivarlo varias veces mientras intentaba seguir sus movimientos, antes de que el Camino Asura se retrajera cuando el humo se disipó. Yuugao frunció el ceño mientras inspeccionaba el daño que había causado, como si hubiera destruido los brazos que habían atrapado los ataques de sus clones. El resto de las lesiones que había sufrido parecían ser bastante menores.

"Impresionante", dijo el camino de Asura divertido, "Harás un recipiente digno para mi poder". Yuugao permaneció en silencio ya que no era la forma Anbu de hacer una charla inactiva con el enemigo. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, su mirada de repente se desvió hacia un lado y preguntó: "¿A dónde crees que vas?" Se agachó mientras giraba en la dirección en que miraba su cabeza. La cola de metal se disparó desde su espalda como para atravesar a una persona que huye, quedando abierta de par en par.

Yuugao cargó hacia adelante cuando sintió la presencia de Yakumo y comprendió que el genin recientemente acuñado había puesto un genjutsu en el Camino. Aún a pesar de que el genjutsu mostraba a un Yuugao que huía, parecía sentir su ataque en el último momento. Sin embargo, era demasiado tarde para reaccionar cuando su espada le atravesó el cuello y quitó la cabeza del Asura Path de sus hombros.

Cuando el camino decapitado se derrumbó, Yakumo apareció desde el lado de los escombros del edificio que se había derrumbado durante su batalla. "Yu ... Capitán Neko", dijo Yakumo recordando su lugar, "¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien", dijo Yuugao mirando a su compañera miembro del harén y al escuadrón con ella. Dirigiendo su atención al nervioso Chunin que estaba a cargo, dijo: "Informe".

"W-bueno, tú ... um, ves ..."

Yuugao estaba a punto de morder el tartamudeo chunin, pero Yakumo intervino para decirle con calma: "Sinceramente, no sabemos lo que está pasando. Shikaku nos ordenó ayudarlo, pero desde entonces todos nuestros intentos de comunicarnos con el centro de comando han quedado sin respuesta.

Yuugao frunció el ceño detrás de su máscara mientras consideraba la posibilidad de que Pain hubiera apuntado a los que dirigían las fuerzas de Konoha. Yajirobee habló para decir: "A-de todos modos hemos completado nuestra misión m, debemos regresar ... ¡Arrghhh!" Su deseo de regresar a la retaguardia se truncó cuando una explosión de chakra le golpeó la espalda y le hizo un agujero.

Yuugao y el otro shinobi Leaf saltaron hacia atrás mientras la poderosa explosión continuaba y golpeaba el suelo en el centro de donde todos habían estado parados. La explosión resultante desde donde golpeó envió una gran onda de choque que envió a varios de los otros genin a volar.

Yuugao y Yakumo aterrizaron cerca el uno del otro y ambos dirigieron sus miradas a la cima de un edificio cercano de donde había salido la explosión que había matado a Yajirobee. Yuugao frunció el ceño al ver dos caminos nuevos, uno de los cuales parecía un extraño cañón futurista. Al reconocerlo como el mismo tipo de jutsu que el Camino Asura había estado usando, el Capitán Anbu preguntó en voz alta: "¿Cómo consiguió un Camino de reemplazo en la aldea tan rápido?" Dirigiendo su mirada al desconocido hombre calvo que estaba parado al lado del nuevo Asura, reflexionó en silencio: "¿Es ese el Camino Animal? ¿Lo convocó?

Pero uno de los genin que había acompañado a Yakumo señaló: "¿Qué es eso que sale de su espalda?"

Los ojos de Yuugao se abrieron en estado de shock al salir de la parte posterior de la que ella había pensado que el Camino Animal era una cola de metal de aspecto familiar. "¿Dos caminos de Asura?" Yuugao dijo sorprendido. El Capitán Anbu no tuvo tiempo para pensar más sobre el asunto cuando la cola estalló hacia adelante con la intención de ensartar el genin señalador. Yuugao logró rescatar al joven kunoichi cuando Yakumo los hizo desaparecer al lanzar un genjutsu.

Su respiro fue de corta duración ya que el Sendero Asura del Cañón de Energía comenzó a disparar al azar en el área. El escuadrón logró reagruparse mientras escapaban de las explosiones de energía. Aterrorizado más allá de lo creíble, un joven shinobi dijo: "Yajirobee tenía razón ... no estamos listos para esto. Deberíamos ser…"

"Cállate", regañó Yuugao, "Si deseas abandonar las líneas del frente, no te detendré. Sin embargo, nuestro deber como shinobi es garantizar que este caos no llegue a la gente de la aldea. Si fallamos aquí, no hay lugar que esté a salvo del ataque de Pain ". Yuugao detuvo al escuadrón cuando el Asura Path disparando salvajemente terminó sus ataques. Usando señas silenciosas, dirigió al escuadrón para preparar un contraataque mientras continuaba: "No hay un momento mágico en el que uno pueda considerarse listo. O logras enfrentar cualquier desafío que enfrentas o no lo haces. En un mundo perfecto, esos desafíos se vuelven cada vez más difíciles dando la apariencia de que los has superado gradualmente. Sin embargo, creo que encontrará que aquellos que tienen la voluntad de hacerlo, pueden superar incluso las situaciones más difíciles sin la curva de aprendizaje ".

Un nuevo Camino aterrizó detrás de los otros dos y colocó sus manos sobre ellos para disipar el genjutsu. Tirando de su espada, Yuugao hizo un movimiento para aquellos a quienes había acusado de proporcionar su cobertura lanzando kunai para comenzar su ataque. El nuevo camino se paró frente a los otros dos y levantó la mano haciendo que el kunai se detuviera en el aire. Luego los impulsó lejos y hacia la genina haciendo que se cubrieran. Varios no reaccionaron a tiempo y sufrieron heridas leves, lo que provocó que el Capitán Anbu maldijera cuando el Deva Path revelado saltó del edificio para interceptarla.

El Deva Path aterrizó frente a ella y levantó la mano para golpearla con una poderosa fuerza repelente. Sin embargo, Yuugao notó que su mano se movía muy levemente haciendo que el jutsu pasara junto a ella. Sonriendo ante la capacidad de Yakumo de poner rápidamente al nuevo enemigo bajo su genjutsu, el capitán Anbu arrojó un kunai que se incrustó en la frente del Camino, antes de explotar. Los dos Caminos Asura sospechando que habían sido colocados nuevamente bajo un genjutsu comenzaron a disparar al azar, cuando Yuugao cargó pasó el Camino arruinado.

Aún así, la mujer de cabello púrpura se vio obligada a tirar cuando el Camino con la cola saltó a un edificio diferente cuando dos grandes vainas rectangulares aparecieron desde su parte posterior. Se reveló que las cápsulas eran lanzacohetes cuando dispararon contra el área que sospechaban que Yuugao estaba ocupando. Forzada a abandonar su ataque, maldijo cuando apareció un nuevo Camino en el edificio junto al Camino Asura del Cañón de Energía. Luego convocó a un par de perros de una sola cabeza que deambulaban por la aldea. Yuugao dio la señal de retirarse ya que sospechaba que la Invocación podría contrarrestar el genjutsu de Yakumo, ya que es posible que no dependan tanto de la vista como parecían ser los Senderos. Ayudando a un genin lesionado a ponerse de pie, Yuugao arrojó varios gránulos que explotaron en una luz brillante para cegar a sus oponentes mientras intentaba poner a los heridos a salvo antes de regresar a las líneas del frente.

Moegi intentó levantarse del suelo mientras se recuperaba de la explosión que había dispersado a su escuadrón. Sacudiendo su cabeza, ella hizo una mueca debido al dolor y las campanas sonando en sus oídos empeorando. Pero se las arregló para ponerse de pie justo a tiempo para que una mano le apretara la garganta. Al ser recogida por su garganta, miró al ojo de Rinnegan del hombre que preguntó: "¿Dónde está Naruto Uzumaki?"

Una criatura de aspecto extraño apareció desde el suelo detrás del hombre mientras repetía la pregunta. Moegi lo miró tan desafiante como pudo y respondió: "¡No lo sé! ¡Pero incluso si lo hiciera, nunca te lo diría!

La boca de Moegi fue forzada a abrirse cuando una lengua extraña como un apéndice apareció como si fuera tragada por la aparición detrás del Camino Naraka que la interrogaba. Sin embargo, para su gran sorpresa, el ser desapareció entre las llamas púrpuras de donde había aparecido. El camino de Naraka la dejó ir antes de saltar decidiendo otorgar su valentía y su verdadera respuesta.

Un momento después apareció Udon preguntando: "¿Estás bien?" mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

Moegi asintió con la cabeza y respondió: "Sorprendentemente ..." El resto de lo que quería decir se cortó cuando su compañera de equipo golpeó una barra de chakra negro que había asegurado de un camino destruido en su estómago. Moegi miró sorprendida por un momento antes de estallar en humo mientras usaba el jutsu de sustitución para cambiar con un pedazo de escombros.

Udon contuvo una maldición mientras pateaba la madera con la que su compañero de equipo había cambiado. Al examinar el área, la vio tratando de escapar, aunque parecía estar bastante debilitada por su encuentro con el Camino de Naraka, así como por la herida que ahora tenía. Ahora que necesita matar a la kunoichi para proteger su cobertura, así como para guiar a Konohamaru a la forma de pensar de Root, el joven lo persiguió.

Ino era parte de un escuadrón médico que había sido enviado al centro de comando central ubicado en la Estación Jounin. Su tarea consistía en determinar cuál era la situación y atender a los heridos. Desafortunadamente, en el camino se encontraron con un escuadrón de chunin que se había refugiado en un edificio debido a la cantidad de civiles heridos que habían estado escoltando. Los Jounin a cargo de una mujer llamada Taji, y que también había sido la partera de Naruto, habían suspendido su misión de atenderlos.

Ino terminó su tarea de curar a uno de los chunin que habían resultado heridos defendiendo el refugio improvisado. Después de ser agradecido y cortésmente rechazar la solicitud del joven para una cita, el kunoichi se puso de pie para asimilar la situación. Ella frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que con el número de heridos graves, la misión probablemente sería frenada en favor de escoltarlos al hospital. Al darse cuenta de que Taji había terminado de curar al civil en el que estaba trabajando, la kunoichi de Yamanaka se acercó a la antigua Anbu para preguntarle: "Me gustaría solicitar permiso para pasar al centro de comando".

"Solicitud denegada", dijo Taji rápidamente preparándose para dar la orden de asegurar a aquellos que no podían moverse por su propio poder.

"Por favor", dijo Ino una pequeña cantidad de súplica entrando en su tono.

"Ino", dijo el Anbu, su voz y su rostro se suavizaron un poco, "puedo entender tu deseo teniendo en cuenta que tu padre está allí. Pero no podemos abandonar a estas personas y no puedo arriesgarme a perder médicos calificados ".

"No negaré una parte de mi deseo de ir a ver si mi padre está bien", dijo Ino con la esperanza de razonar con su comandante. "Pero también es para que podamos aprender si es necesario un segundo intento. Llevar tantos médicos del hospital ya debe haberse sentido considerando la cantidad de heridos que hemos encontrado. ¿No sería mejor saber si es necesario un segundo intento?

Podía ver que sus palabras estaban ganando a Taji, pero podía decir que a la mujer le preocupaba que enviaría a Ino a su muerte cuando dijo: "Lo haría, pero no puedo perdonar a nadie más y según las transmisiones de radio parece la pelea más fuerte podría tener lugar por allí ".

"Estaré bien", dijo Ino, "y esa es solo una razón más por la que deberíamos saber si incluso se necesita un segundo intento".

Ino trató de mantener su voz calmada y profesional para que Taji la dejara ir en lugar de enviar a alguien que no tenía un interés personal en ir. Finalmente, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, la ex Anbu de cabello oscuro asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "Ten cuidado y comunícate con nosotros lo antes posible. De lo contrario, volveremos a salir tan pronto como entreguemos a los heridos ".

"Roger", respondió Ino mientras giraba sobre sus talones para conocer el destino de su padre y el resto de los shinobi estacionados en el Centro de Comando.

Konohamaru había estado enviando una carta a un amigo por correspondencia y su enamoramiento secreto Naho cuando estalló la lucha. Había estado preocupado por la chica y celoso principalmente debido a su enamoramiento por Sasuke Uchiha. Últimamente la preocupación se había vuelto mucho más fuerte. La razón es que en su última carta había una solicitud para que investigara la Masacre de Uchiha y viera si podía enterarse de una conspiración contra el clan. Ella le había explicado su razonamiento de que había llegado a creer que Sasuke había sido expulsado de la aldea por una trama oculta.

Al principio, Konohamaru estaba molesta por la solicitud debido a que creía que Naho esperaba exonerar las acciones de su propio amor. Pero una parte de él sentía una creciente preocupación de que tal vez la repentina investigación podría deberse a que él no era la única persona con la que Naho estaba en contacto. No quería creer que la chica que le gustaba se estaba comunicando secretamente con Sasuke o lo estaba albergando. Pero sintió que su carta planteaba la clara posibilidad de que ella lo fuera.

Konohamaru había querido hablar con Naruto al respecto, incluso si hubiera estado en la aldea. Pero, dado que el asunto estaba relacionado con Sasuke, Konohamaru sintió que probablemente él no hubiera sido capaz también. Como resultado, había ido a Udon. Para su gran sorpresa, a pesar de su creencia de que Sasuke era un bastardo de principio a fin, la reacción de su amigo más viejo casi había convencido a Konohamaru de que había más de la Masacre de Uchiha de lo que originalmente había creído. Sin mencionar por qué tenía curiosidad, simplemente había preguntado si Udon creía posible que el Uchiha hubiera sido el objetivo de algún complot contra ellos. Todo el comportamiento de Udon había cambiado cuando su compañero nuevo Chunin le preguntó dónde había escuchado tal cosa. Pensando rápidamente, ya que no quería implicar a Naho,

Udon lo había estudiado por un momento haciendo que Konohamaru creyera que su amigo dudaba de la explicación. Pero un momento después, el comportamiento de su amigo cambió nuevamente mientras se encogía de hombros mientras respondía que dudaba que la masacre fuera el resultado de algún complot. Lo más probable es que el informe que había leído simplemente presentara otra teoría para las acciones de Itachi. Konohamaru había acordado rápidamente que debía haber sido así, pero en el fondo comenzó a sospechar que quizás Naho podría estar en algo. No creía que incluso si hubiera habido un complot que excusara las acciones de Sasuke principalmente desde que el joven Sarutobi había visitado a Naruto en el hospital y había visto la obra de Uchiha en lo que podría considerarse su mejor amigo.

Konohamaru también sintió que su preocupación estaba creciendo debido a su creencia de que Naho podría estar atrapada en algo más grande de lo que ella podría manejar por sí misma. Temía que si Sasuke era el que la impulsaba a buscar información sobre lo que le había sucedido a los Uchiha, entonces era probable que simplemente estuviera usando el afecto de la niña para que él lograra sus propios objetivos.

Konohamaru sintió un nuevo estallido de ira al pensarlo, pero lo hizo a un lado para concentrarse en su trabajo. Después de que comenzó la invasión de Pain, el joven Sarutobi se había unido a un escuadrón que al principio se concentró en guiar a los civiles a los refugios. Una vez que se completó esa tarea, se unieron con varios otros escuadrones, sus dos compañeros de equipo estaban entre ellos, y se movieron para comenzar el contraataque de Konoha cuando la aldea había sido asediada por un ejército de dolores. El grupo había llegado al frente cuando se encontró con una unidad de batalla compuesta por varios caminos Deva y Asura. En la parte trasera del grupo parecía ser un Naraka que ya había reparado varios de los caminos que habían logrado destruir.

Con la esperanza de eliminar al responsable de curar a los demás y también de forzar a los Senderos a un fuego cruzado, el líder del Escuadrón había enviado un grupo para flanquear a sus oponentes. Entre los enviados habían estado Moegi y Udon. Sin embargo, a medida que la batalla continuaba y el segundo grupo aún no había atacado, el líder del escuadrón se había preocupado. Konohamaru se había ofrecido voluntario para ir a buscarlos para saber qué había sucedido. Se dio cuenta de que el Líder del Escuadrón no quería ser el que enviara al Honorable Nieto en una tarea tan peligrosa, por lo que Konohamaru había tomado la decisión fuera de sus manos mientras despegaba en la misma dirección mientras el hombre reflexionaba sobre su opciones

Konohamaru dobló una esquina y se sintió enfermo cuando encontró los cadáveres del escuadrón. Desde el gran cráter en el centro de la carnicería, sospechó que el grupo con el que habían estado luchando debió haber notado que el escuadrón se separó del grupo principal y envió un Asura Path para lidiar con él. Supuso que debía haberlo puesto al acecho y al verlos había disparado un cohete al centro de la formación. Creando un clon de sombra, lo envió de vuelta al grupo principal para alertar al comandante de que el escuadrón no estaría flanqueando los Senderos que estaban luchando. Luego buscó signos de sus amigos mientras luchaba contra las lágrimas.

Después de varios momentos de búsqueda frenética, sintió un poco de alivio al no ver a sus amigos entre los muertos. Pero le preocupaba dónde estaban, ya que dudaba que alguno de ellos continuara el ataque. Su atención fue atraída a un área extrañamente desprovista de cadáver considerando la forma en que fueron atacados por el ataque. Al buscar en el área encontró una barra negra incrustada en un trozo de madera y, al soltarla, encontró la punta cubierta de sangre. Mirando a su alrededor, vio un rastro que se alejaba del área y se adentraba en el pueblo. Creando un segundo clon para informar a su comandante de su persecución, se fue para seguir el rastro de sangre.

Sintió que algo de miedo comenzaba a apoderarse cuando las gotas de sangre comenzaron a aparecer más juntas, haciéndole creer que la persona herida estaba cansada. Aumentando su velocidad, giró en una esquina y por segunda vez tropezó con una escena de una pesadilla, excepto que esta vez fue para encontrar a Udon sosteniendo a Moegi por el cuello contra la pared mientras se preparaba para meter un receptor de chakra negro en ella. cofre.

"Udon, qué demonios estás haciendo", gritó Konohamaru haciendo que el shinobi con gafas volviera la cabeza hacia él.

Moegi aprovechó la oportunidad para levantar las piernas y patear a su compañera de equipo cuando Konohamaru se detuvo en la brecha que se había abierto entre ellos. Udon suspiró y dijo sin emoción: "Es lamentable que hayas tenido que ver esto, Konohamaru". Tenía la esperanza y la misión de poder guiarte a la forma correcta de pensar ".

"Guíame ... forma correcta de pensar ... ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?" ¿Qué tiene que ver esa mierda con tu ataque a Moegi?

Moegi acercó una mano a la herida superficial que Udon había infligido antes de que ella lograra cambiar de lugar con los escombros que había usado para su sustitución. Al explicarle lo que le había dicho Udon mientras se preparaba para terminar el trabajo, ella dijo: "Él cree que al eliminar a alguien cercano a ti y al fijarlo en un enemigo de la aldea, entonces estarías inclinado a ser más despiadado que tu abuelo o el otro Hokage.

Konohamaru miró a su amigo en estado de shock cuando le preguntó: "¿Es esto cierto?"

"Es."

"¿Por qué? ¿Cómo podrías siquiera contemplar tal cosa?

"Porque durante demasiado tiempo este pueblo ha sido guiado por idiotas y tontos de corazón suave", dijo Udon estoicamente. "Esperaba que al abrir los ojos a la realidad del mundo shinobi te convirtieras en un digno Hokage. Ahora veo que esta era una esperanza tonta. Por lo tanto, voy a tener que eliminarlos a ambos y usar sus muertes como trampolín para llegar al puesto. Con la ira generada por este ataque y sus muertes como justificación. No creo que el pueblo se oponga demasiado a una decisión futura de Hokage de garantizar nuestro bienestar destruyendo los otros pueblos ".

Udon luego acusó al intento de enterrar el receptor de chakra en el corazón de Konohamaru. El Chunin logró evitarlo, pero se enteró de que era una finta cuando Udon lo pateó en el costado de la cabeza y lo hizo caer del camino. Udon luego golpeó a su verdadero objetivo Moegi, pero la kunoichi se apartó del camino en el último momento causando que enterrara su arma en la pared frente a la que ella estaba parada. Ella arremetió con un golpe de palma en la barbilla que sacudió la cabeza hacia atrás, lo que le hizo perder el control sobre el receptor de chakra. Pero, Udon se recuperó rápidamente y golpeó su frente contra la de ella. Moviéndose para sacar su arma de la pared, retiró la mano justo cuando Konohamaru lo pateaba. Moviéndose para pararse frente a Moegi nuevamente, Konohamaru tomó una postura lista mientras se preparaba para mostrarle a Udon que solo uno de ellos estaba en condiciones de ser Hokage.

Ino llegó a la estación de Jounin y sintió que su miedo por su padre crecía exponencialmente, ya que parecía que algo había usado etiquetas explosivas para hacer un gran agujero en el edificio que había causado el colapso de una parte. Mirando más allá en el camino, pudo ver a Asuma liderando un escuadrón maltratado de Fuerza de Entrenamiento Shinobi contra varios Senderos para recuperar el edificio y poder coordinar las fuerzas de Konoha. Corriendo por los escombros colapsados, descubrió que conducía directamente a la habitación que albergaba el Centro de Comando y se quedó sin aliento al ver los restos de los operadores de radio que se habían llevado la peor parte de la explosión. Vio a Shikaku tendido en el centro de la habitación y sin ver ninguna herida importante rezó porque estaba inconsciente, pero al voltearlo encontró los ojos muy abiertos y sin ver.

Ella escuchó un gemido proveniente de la parte de atrás y vio a su padre enredado en los restos del dispositivo que los Yamanaka usaban para mejorar sus habilidades mentales. Ella lo liberó, pero se recostó horrorizado cuando él se soltó menos una pierna. Ahora libre de la constricción que le impedía desangrarse, la condición de Inoichi se deterioró rápidamente. Ino comenzó a tratar la herida incluso cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a juntarse en el rabillo de sus ojos. Apretando la arteria que había sido cortada, comenzó a sanar lo que pudo, pero sus emociones se apoderaron de ella mientras gritaba tanto mental como físicamente: "¡Naruto! ¡Sálvanos!

Su atención fue atraída hacia el agujero cuando un Asuma gravemente herido apareció después de haber sido alertado de la presencia de su estudiante por su grito. "Ino, tenemos que irnos. No podemos mantener esta posición por l ... "

Ino la miró horrorizada cuando su sensei fue reconstruida en la parte posterior por una cola de metal que lo levantó de sus pies. La cola se retrajo y sacó a Asuma de la habitación, incluso cuando ella se movió para alcanzarlo, mientras varios Senderos se reunían frente a ella. Lentamente, un camino Naraka se acercó y dijo fríamente: "Parece que puedes saber dónde está el Jinchuriki. Dime lo que sabes."

Aunque asustado, el Yamanaka miró desafiante al Camino para decir: "Sé que cuando Naruto descubra lo que has hecho aquí ... te va a patear el trasero".

"Ya veremos ..." Dijo un Camino Humano mientras se cerraba con ella preparándose para quitar su alma.

Naruto estaba en medio del entrenamiento contra Naruko cuando sintió que alguien gritaba por él. Sorprendido, miró en dirección a Konoha, ya que casi había sonado como si hubiera salido de allí. A pesar de estar distraído, logró atrapar la mano de Naruko antes de que ella pudiera golpearlo. Al darse cuenta de la preocupación que aparecía en su rostro y en su espíritu debido a sus habilidades Senjutsu, ella preguntó: "Naruto, ¿qué pasa?"

Confiado en que los demás no habían escuchado el grito cuando se convenció de que había sido Ino, dijo: "Algo está sucediendo en el pueblo".

"Naruto si eso fuera cierto, entonces Tsunade habría enviado a Kosuke de regreso", dijo Fukasaku.

Naruto cerró los ojos y se concentró en la porción Hiraishin de la marca del zorro de Ino y vio a un hombre con cabello naranja acercándose a su amante. Le devolvió la mirada a Naruko, que transmitía lo que estaba a punto de hacer, ya que no quería perder el tiempo con palabras y luego desapareció en un destello rojo. Apareciendo entre Ino y el hombre que la amenazaba, Naruto agarró la mano extendida y luego le dio un revés al Camino Humano en la cara. Ya en modo Sabio, el golpe envió al Camino volando por el agujero y a través de varios edificios. Naruto arrojó el brazo que, al enviar el sendero volador, había provocado que lo arrancaran de su receptáculo mientras cargaba los Senderos restantes.

Dio un puñado de pasos cuando un Deva Path levantó su brazo tirando a Naruto de sus pies y hacia un Asura Path que lo envolvió con cuatro brazos. La cabeza de Naruto golpeó el Camino hundiendo su cráneo y lo pateó antes de formar un Rasengan masivo que se estrelló contra el Camino Deva destruyendo una buena parte de la habitación. Se giró y pateó un camino de Preta en el cofre, enviándolo a través de una pared. Capaz de ver varios caminos más que se dirigían hacia su ubicación, Naruto creó unos cientos de clones y los envió a interceptarlos.

Ino vio como Naruto volteó hacia ella la chaqueta roja que llevaba puesta fluyendo con la brisa. Sintiendo que su esperanza se restablecía por su presencia, dijo suavemente: "Viniste".

Naruto se arrodilló para ahuecar su rostro con amor mientras respondía: "Escuché tu llamada. No te preocupes Pondré fin a esto. El Jinchuriki luego recogió cuidadosamente a su padre y, mientras estaba parado, le dijo: "Agarra".

Ino lo hizo y desaparecieron en un destello rojo y reaparecieron en el Hospital. Debido al método de viaje de Naruto, todas las actividades se detuvieron al aparecer, ya que varias personas se preguntaban abiertamente si el Cuarto Hokage había encontrado alguna forma de regresar de entre los muertos para ayudar a la aldea en su momento de necesidad. Pero al darse cuenta de que la persona era Naruto, un clamor comenzó a extenderse cuando la gente cuestionó cómo había aprendido un jutsu asociado con el Flash Amarillo. Algunas de las personas más cobardes presentes comenzaron a sugerir que entregaran al joven a Pain para terminar el ataque. Esas palabras llegaron a los oídos equivocados cuando Sakura bajó su puño sobre un escritorio que se hizo añicos bajo el golpe haciendo que la habitación se calmara una vez más. Naruto lo ignoró todo mientras colocaba a Inoichi en una camilla que Shizune trajo hacia él.

Después de hacer contacto visual con cada uno de sus amantes presentes para tranquilizarlos, se preparó para Hiraishin a otro lugar cuando la habitación comenzó a estallar en pánico. Girando hacia la causa, pudo ver un gran rinoceronte cargando calle abajo hacia la entrada del hospital Konoha. Esto hizo que las personas más cercanas intentaran moverse más profundamente en la habitación para escapar. Naruto se deslizó fácilmente entre la gente asustada para salir del edificio donde esperaba recibir el cargo de citación. Justo antes de que su cuerno lo alcanzara, Naruto golpeó en el costado de la cabeza con una patada giratoria que envió la llamada al hospital alejándose por la calle. Luego desapareció en un destello rojo para reaparecer cerca de una casa de seguridad donde otro de sus amantes necesitaba su ayuda.

"Entregue a la mujer", dijo un camino de Deva a la mujer enmascarada de Anbu frente a Ayame.

"Hay formas más fáciles de recoger a una chica que esto", respondió Mikoto, después de haber encontrado a un Anbu muerto y robado su máscara y ropa. Mikoto esperó la respuesta de Pain mientras recordaba cómo se encontraba en su situación actual.

La Uchiha después de abandonar la mansión de Kiyomi y localizar su atuendo actual había sido desgarrada por su deseo de abandonar la aldea para buscar a su hijo u honrar su promesa a Naruto. Ella había estado debatiendo ambas opciones mientras veía a los Dolores atacar la aldea. Ella se había dado cuenta de que cuando Pain había atacado originalmente solo con los Seis Senderos, los había extendido al azar sobre la aldea. Ahora que parecía haber pedido algunos refuerzos, atacaba desde el muro exterior y se dirigía hacia donde fueron secuestrados los civiles. Ella entendió que su razonamiento era conducir a casa hasta el punto de que la Hoja no podía evitar que destruyera a las personas que llamaban hogar a la aldea.

Pero Mikoto había forzado esos pensamientos, ya que sabía que había muchos niños inocentes que no tenían nada que ver con los viejos temores y sospechas que finalmente habían llevado a la revuelta de su clan y la posterior destrucción. Preparándose para ayudar a la aldea si solo estaba motivada por ese hecho, había notado que un grupo de Senderos se dirigía a un lugar ubicado en una parte de la aldea que aún no había sido atacado. Reconociendo un escuadrón en una misión cuando vio uno que el Uchiha había despegado en su búsqueda.

Ella llegó justo a tiempo para presenciar cuando el grupo atacó lo que parecía ser una casa de seguridad ubicada cerca de la Mansión Hokage. Los sonidos del conflicto terminaron antes de que Mikoto pudiera idear un plan de ataque y vio como una joven mujer era llevada desde el edificio sobre el hombro de un Asura Path. Reconoció a la mujer por sus visitas a la casa de Kiyomi y al enterarse de que ella era la cara pública de las muchas relaciones de Naruto, se dio cuenta de que quien había estado liderando el contraataque de la aldea probablemente sabía que Pain podría hacer un movimiento para atraer a Naruto, así que se había asegurado ella lejos.

Después de haber sido testigo de que Paths fue convocado por los Animal Paths que salpican la aldea, Mikoto arrojó precaución al viento mientras saltaba de su percha en silencio para liberar a la mujer secuestrada antes de que fueran convocados. Aterrizó en medio del grupo y enterró su espada prestada en el centro de la espalda del Camino Asura. Ella pateó el camino de Asura mientras agarraba a Ayame y saltó de un salto justo cuando todos los caminos desaparecieron.

Soltando a la mujer, aflojó sus ataduras mientras preguntaba: "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, gracias", dijo Ayame de pie mientras se frotaba las muñecas donde las habían atado.

"Bien, probablemente deberíamos ponernos en marcha. Me imagino que Pain se enojará ".

Ayame asintió con la cabeza para que Mikoto saliera corriendo hacia Kiyomi y supusiera que el zorro de nueve colas como guardián garantizaría su seguridad. Se dio cuenta de que Ayame parecía encontrar la dirección en la que se dirigían para ser bastante extraña y estaba a punto de revelar quién era ella, pero varios Senderos aterrizaron frente a ellos con un Asura Path aterrizando detrás para encajonarlos. The Human Path en frente de el grupo miró en la dirección en la que se dirigían y luego, volviéndose hacia las mujeres, dijo: "Hmm, un lugar extraño para ir. Algo me dice que no estás tan aliado con el pueblo como la mujer que vive en esa dirección.

"No del todo por elección", dijo Mikoto causando una chispa de reconocimiento en el rostro de Ayame. Ambas mujeres retrocedieron cuando los Senderos que bloqueaban su acceso a la mansión de Kiyomi dieron un paso adelante. Uno de los cuatro Senderos frente a un Deva Path dijo: "Entreguen a la mujer".

Mikoto respondió bruscamente: "Hay formas más fáciles de recoger a una chica que esto", mientras trataba de pensar en una forma de derrotar a los cuatro Caminos frente a ella y uno a su espalda. Podía sentir sus ojos mirándola mientras percibían que ella era la única amenaza para ellos. Es por eso que el Camino Asura a sus espaldas fue sorprendido cuando Ayame permaneció presionada contra la espalda de Mikoto mientras parecía asustada, giró y arrojó un kunai que sacó hábilmente de la bolsa del Uchiha y lo golpeó en el ojo.

A pesar de estar tan sorprendida como los Dolores por la repentina habilidad que Ayame mostró debido a su entrenamiento para convertirse en una kunoichi, Mikoto no dejó escapar la apertura mientras se lanzaba a los cuatro Senderos. Su Sharingan se encendió cuando cerró con ellos y su línea de sangre le mostró cómo reaccionarían los Senderos ante su ataque. Reveló que dos de los Senderos también eran Asura, que se movían para atacarla cuando el Sendero Humano, no exactamente orientado hacia el combate, saltaría. Mikoto respondió apuntando hacia dónde estaría el Camino Humano y disparó un Gran Jutsu de Bola de Fuego que lo golpeó exactamente donde esperaba que lo hiciera. Sintió un momento de satisfacción al notar que los ojos de Rinnegan del Camino Humano se abrieron de sorpresa antes de que su jutsu lo envolviera.

Para su sorpresa, los dos Caminos Asura levantaron sus brazos para revelar un par de cañones que aparecían de las mangas de sus capas. se dio cuenta de que los Senderos tenían la intención de eliminarla a ella y a Ayame. Mikoto sabía que podía salvarse saltando fuera del camino, pero en cambio se volvió para proteger a Ayame de las explosiones que se avecinaban. Un destello rojo apareció entre ella y Ayame, cegándola temporalmente cuando sintió una mosca kunai pasar frente a ella. Un fuerte brazo se envolvió alrededor de su cintura cuando golpeó algo sólido y luego sintió una sensación de desorientación cuando aparecieron en un dormitorio bastante grande y opulento que tenía una cama enorme.

Alejándose, reconoció a Naruto mientras sostenía a Ayame, cuyos brazos le rodeaban el cuello. Naruto besó a Ayame suavemente antes de decir: "Quédate aquí".

"Déjame ayudarte", dijo Ayame sabiendo que probablemente sonaba tonta para su amante.

Naruto sonrió amorosamente cuando dijo: "Sé que te has estado entrenando para ser una kunoichi últimamente". Pero todavía no estás listo para alguien del calibre de Pain.

Ayame asintió, haciendo que Naruto se volviera hacia Uchiha enmascarado mientras decía: "Mikoto, gracias".

"¿Cómo sabías que era yo?"

Naruto señaló su tobillo donde residía la marca del zorro que la había mantenido en la propiedad de Kiyomi y explicó: "Esa marca tiene una función de localización que me permitiría encontrarte si alguna vez logras escapar. ¿Puedes por favor vigilar a Ayame en caso de que Pain encuentre el camino hasta aquí?

El rubio desapareció dejando a Mikoto y Ayame en la Guarida como testigos de la disposición del Uchiha de sacrificarse por uno de sus amantes, sabía que estaba dejando a su novia oficial en buenas manos.

Naruto reapareció en la calle en el lugar del kunai que había lanzado al salvar a Mikoto y Ayame. Lo sacó de donde estaba incrustado en la garganta del camino de Deva cuando los dos caminos de Asura giraron hacia él. Naruto sonrió, ya que tuvieron que guardar sus cañones ya que lo necesitaban vivo. Lo acusaron pero estaba listo mientras se preparaba y arrojó un Rasenshuriken que se expandió al pasar entre ellos destruyendo ambos Senderos. Aun así, estaba sorprendido por la facilidad con la que estaba lidiando con los Senderos que había encontrado y sospechaba que, sin embargo, Nagato era capaz de controlar a tantos de ellos que tuvo que sacrificar parte del poder que contenían. Luego se teletransportó a otra parte de la aldea para ayudar a Tsunade y Konan contra la gran cantidad de Senderos que enfrentaban.

Varios minutos después de que lo hizo, un camino de Naraka se dejó caer para restaurar los caminos que habían sido destruidos.

Una gran nube apareció en el centro de la aldea como Shima, después de haber usado el estanque ubicado cerca de Konoha que permitía a los sapos más pequeños viajar a la aldea sin ser convocados, llamó a Naruko, su esposo, Gamabunta, Gamahiro y Gamaken. Naruko se paró sobre la cabeza de Gamabunta, vestida con su nuevo atuendo, que consistía en que ella usara una chaqueta negra y roja similar a la que usualmente usaba Naruto, excepto que estaba acortada para mostrar su estómago tonificado. Había optado por usar un ajustado par de pantalones cortos negros que dejaban al descubierto sus largas piernas. De pie, usaba un par de geta y también en memoria de su maestra, llevaba una réplica del protector de la frente con cuernos que Jiraiya había usado.

Mirando hacia el pueblo, dijo: "Que los bastardos realmente hicieron un número en el lugar".

Fukasaku asintió desde su percha en su hombro mientras Shima saltaba sobre la otra. La hembra sapo dijo: "Eso no es todo. Parece que Pain ha encontrado una manera de canalizar sus poderes a través de un ejército virtual de Senderos. La mayoría de ellos parecen ser de la variedad Deva o Asura debido a sus fuertes capacidades de combate ".

Un cuadro de Shinobi apareció detrás de Naruko blandiendo armas cuando Ibiki dio un paso adelante y dijo: "¿Quién demonios eres?"

Naruko se volvió hacia el Especial Jounin mientras ella respondía: "Mi nombre es Naruko Uzumaki. Yo era estudiante de Jiraiya y estoy aquí para vengar a mi maestro. Mantente fuera de mi camino y no habrá ningún problema ".

Aunque nunca había oído hablar de la chica antes de estar parada encima de Gamabunta, así como de los sapos que llevaban en los hombros, daba crédito a su historia. "Hola niña", gritó el Jefe Sapo atrayendo su atención, "Ojos al frente y al centro".

Naruko le dio la espalda a Ibiki para ver un montón de Senderos reunirse en los tejados. También notó un montón de perros moviéndose hacia ellos. A medida que se acercaban, los animales se chocaban entre sí y se hacían más grandes a medida que se fusionaban, de modo que cuando aterrizó frente a Gamaken era fácilmente del mismo tamaño que él. Notó que dos grandes nubes de humo brotaban de las calles y sospechó que algunos Senderos de Animales también estaban convocando refuerzos para combatir a los sapos.

Cuando una de las nubes se diluyó, Naruko pudo distinguir una serpiente púrpura que tenía varias varillas de chakra grandes implantadas en su cabeza. Gamabunta se sorprendió cuando reconoció a Manda y le hizo decir: "Entonces el bastardo iría tan lejos como para profanar a los muertos de nuestros compañeros de convocatoria también". No puedo decir que derramé lágrimas al enterarme de la muerte de Manda, pero al menos merecía un final mejor que este.

Naruko asintió mientras su mirada se movía hacia la segunda nube de humo que revelaba un gran rinoceronte que se alzaba sobre la aldea. Luego, sus ojos se movieron hacia el cielo cuando notó que una gran convocatoria en forma de pájaro pasaba por encima. Capaz de sentir a varios de los amantes de Naruto luchando debajo de la calle cerca del sapo que se suponía que los convocaría en caso del ataque de Pain, dijo: "Creo que hay otra pelea además de la de Pain. Puede ser por qué Kosuke no nos alertó sobre lo que estaba pasando. Fukasaku-sensei, Shima-sensei, por favor ve a prestarles tu ayuda. Nos ocuparemos del dolor.

"¿Estás seguro?" Shima preguntó: "Podría ser mejor si uno de nosotros se queda para ayudarlo a reunir energía natural".

Naruko sacudió la cabeza y respondió: "Usaré ese método de clonación que se le ocurrió a Naruto". Además, si alguien impidió que Kosuke nos advirtiera, entonces deben saber cómo invocas a los que mueren lejos de la montaña. Si ese es el caso, solo lo mantendrán con vida mientras dure la lucha ".

Se envió un Camino en el aire desde donde Naruko podía sentir que su amante estaba. Ella vio como Naruto apareció cerca del Sendero y envió un Rasengan a su espalda enviándolo volando. Luego arrojó un kunai a uno de los tejados donde los Senderos se habían reunido e Hiraishined hacia su ubicación donde comenzó a desgarrar sus filas. Al comentar sobre las acciones de su amante, dijo: "Si Naruto sigue a ese ritmo, probablemente sea mejor salvarlo lo antes posible".

Los dos sabios del sapo anciano asintieron mientras saltaban de sus hombros para rescatar a su sapo capaz de sentir dónde estaba debido a su Senjutsu. Naruko notó que aparecía una sombra a su alrededor que se hacía cada vez más grande. Al levantar la vista, vio a la llamada del pájaro que se lanzaba hacia su ubicación con la intención de enterrar el pico donde estaba parada, lo que no le haría ningún favor a Gamabunta. Haciendo varias señales con las manos, sus colas de caballo se dispararon hacia el cielo mientras tomaban la forma de bocas de león que mordían el cuello del pájaro. Luego lo sacaron del cielo y lo estrellaron contra uno de los edificios en los que los Senderos se habían reunido. Mirando al shinobi detrás de ella por encima del hombro, dijo: "Si no estás listo para saltar en el meollo, vete a la mierda". Cuando ninguno de ellos saltó, ella se volvió hacia adelante y dijo: "Vamos, jefe".

"Muy bien, agárrate fuerte".

Gamabunta luego saltó hacia Manda tirando de su espada cuando Naruko saltó para aterrizar en uno de los techos para luchar contra Pain.

Konohamaru golpeó el suelo con fuerza mientras golpeaba el cofre que lo hizo tropezar antes de tropezar con algo de basura. Rodó fuera del camino cuando Udon arrojó varios senbon que habrían impactado sus piernas dejándolo inmóvil. Moegi le impidió seguir lanzando un kunai que lo obligó a moverse fuera del camino.

Udon se movió para atacar a la kunoichi, pero se vio obligado a cambiar de táctica cuando Konohamaru usó el jutsu de sustitución para cambiar de lugar con ella. Luego, rápidamente creó un clon que estabilizó el chakra que reunió en su mano mientras intentaba conectarse con un Rasengan. Udon atrapó a Konohamaru por la muñeca mientras pateaba al clon en el cofre disipándolo. Dobló el brazo de Konohamaru forzándolo a cancelar el jutsu y luego trató de bajar el codo sobre la articulación bloqueada para romper el brazo de su compañero de equipo.

Moegi conectó una patada en la rodilla de Udon que lo hizo gritar de dolor cuando Konohamaru se liberó de su agarre. Udon se recuperó y, a su vez, golpeó a Moegi en la herida y la hizo jadear. Luego la enfrentó por completo y le dio una poderosa patada que la envió volando justo donde el receptor de chakra estaba incrustado en la pared.

"Moegi", gritó Konohamaru moviéndose para ayudarla, pero fue enviado girando cuando Udon aprovechó el momento para girar hacia él y lanzar un puñetazo brutal.

Udon se volvió para inspeccionar su trabajo, pero se sorprendió al no encontrar a la kunoichi de pelo naranja empalada en la barra negra. Pero, en cambio, descubrió que estaba siendo retenida en los brazos de Naruto mientras miraba furioso el operativo secreto de Root. La voz de Naruto sonaba peligrosa cuando dijo: "No quería creerle a Karin cuando dijo que sospechaba que podrías haber estado fingiendo ser noqueado durante tu misión a Wave para que Moegi y ella fueran asesinados".

Udon no se inmutó cuando respondió con calma: "Si quieres creerlo o no, es bastante irrelevante en este momento. ¿No estarías de acuerdo?

"¿Por qué?"

Udon se quitó las gafas y se pasó la mano por el cabello para responder: "Honestamente, me ha molestado bastante tener que repetir mis motivaciones. Además, ¿qué sentido tiene decirle a un clon cuándo tendré que repetirme, ya que inevitablemente intentas salvarme si alguna vez nos encontramos cara a cara?

"Eres un clon", preguntó Konohamaru mientras se movía hacia el lado de su amigo y rival. Naruto asintió y Konohamaru dijo: "Lleva a Moegi al hospital".

"No Konohamaru somos un equipo ..."

"Moegi, eso es una orden. Ahora los supero a los dos para que ambos escuchen mejor.

El clon miró a Konohamaru por un momento y se dio cuenta de que el joven probablemente estaba en la misma situación que Naruto y Sasuke asintieron con la cabeza antes de teletransportarse. Konohamaru parecía sorprendido cuando dijo: "¿Era ese el Jutsu Flying Thudergod? Aw man Naruto es probablemente mucho más fuerte que yo ahora ".

"Él no es el único", dijo Udon arrojando sus gafas. Consciente de que tan pronto como el clon de Naruto entregara su carga, probablemente se disiparía causando que más personas se dirigieran al área, Udon se dio la vuelta y se apresuró a llamar, "Creo que un cambio de lugar es el orden".

"Vuelve aquí", gritó Konohamaru persiguiendo a su amigo mientras se preguntaba cuándo el mundo se había convertido en un lugar tan complicado que no se podía confiar en un amigo de la infancia.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos y usó chakra para permanecer en su lugar mientras un Deva Path intentaba empujarlo fuera del techo con un Empuje Todopoderoso. Arrojando un kunai sobre el jutsu terminó, apareció antes de que pudiera hacerlo nuevamente y lo agarró por el cuello. Rompiendo su cuello con una mano, arrojó el camino roto del techo y se giró para ver a Naruko peleando con varios cercanos. Estaba distraído cuando varios de ellos la abordaron en el suelo, lo que permitió que un Camino Preta aterrizara detrás de él para drenarlo de su chakra. Sin embargo, antes de que llegara a él, la voz de Tsunade gritó: "Ni siquiera pienses en eso".

Tanto el Camino como Naruto levantaron la vista para ver a Tsunade siendo arrojado por un Konan en el aire. Aterrizó justo en el Sendero, clavando su pie en el cráneo mientras lo enviaba destrozando el edificio como un ascensor rápido que se dirige al sótano. "Gracias", dijo Naruto mientras se movía para ayudar a Naruko, pero observó cómo los Caminos que la sujetaban se convirtieron en sapos antes de convertirse en piedra. Adivinando que la habían agotado su energía natural, convocó a uno de sus clones que se disipó llenándola de nueva energía. Una vez más en modo Sabio, logró romper fácilmente la estatua que la sujetaba, pero Naruto maldijo cuando el Camino Deva que acababa de tomar aterrizó en el techo con ella. Usó su jutsu para atraerla hacia él cuando una varilla de chakra apareció de su manga para atravesarla.

Naruto Hiraishined a ella y la abrazó antes de usar la marca en Tsunade para teletransportarse de regreso. "Gracias", dijo Naruko cuando su amante la dejó en el suelo.

"Maldita sea", maldijo Naruto mirando el Deva Path que los miraba desde el techo opuesto. "Nunca vamos a ganar si no podemos derrotar a estos bastardos para siempre".

Konan aterrizó junto a él cuando ella dijo: "De acuerdo. Nagato tiene sus Senderos de Naraka que permanecen ocultos para reparar aquellos que logramos eliminar ".

"Tiene que haber un límite en la cantidad de veces que puede hacerlo", dijo Tsunade mientras veía a varios Senderos más reunirse frente a ellos.

"Sus limitaciones anteriores se debieron a la cantidad de chakra que tenía", respondió Konan. "Pero es evidente que la razón por la que Kiyomi dijo que sentía el One-Tails fue porque Nagato probablemente lo esté usando de alguna manera para impulsar su jutsu ahora. Si ese es el caso, entonces no tengo idea de cuáles son las limitaciones de Nagato ahora.

"Entonces tenemos que encontrar a Nagato y derribarlo", dijo Naruko.

"Desafortunadamente, ha realizado bastantes mejoras en su transmisor de chakra, así que no tengo idea de lo cerca que necesita estar de la aldea. Podría estar en otro país por lo que sé.

"Tengo a Tsume y Hana así como al resto de los Inuzuka trabajando en eso", dijo Tsunade. "Por ahora solo tenemos que esperar hasta que lo encuentren".

Naruto asintió mientras los Caminos reunidos saltaban desde el techo hacia ellos y aunque los jinchuriki creían que al final triunfarían. Temía cuántas pérdidas más sufriría la aldea mientras tanto.

Koharu trató de saltar hacia atrás cuando un shuriken lanzado por un miembro de Root intentó enterrarse en su garganta. Aunque logró evitar el proyectil, Homura aprovechó la oportunidad que le ofreció para enviar el extremo de la cadena de su hoz para envolverla alrededor de su garganta. Él lo provocó provocando que ella fuera empujada hacia adelante y golpeara el suelo. Se las arregló para recuperarse lo suficiente como para empujar la hoja hacia un lado mientras él intentaba enterrarla en su cara. Golpeó el suelo a centímetros de su cabeza, lo que le permitió retroceder y atrapar a su compañero de equipo en la cara con el pie. Se tambaleó hacia atrás perdiendo el control de su arma, permitiéndole tirar de la cadena alrededor de su garganta.

Se puso de pie y se vio obligada a rodar segundos después, cuando Homura convocó a un par de molinos de viento shuriken del pergamino que colgaba de su pecho. Cargó hacia adelante y sacó su hoz del suelo mientras la balanceaba salvajemente hacia el anciano. Koharu usó un kunai para bloquear las cuchillas con él y mientras luchaban entre sí, dijo: "¿Qué es exactamente lo que te has hecho a ti mismo? Al principio, simplemente pensé que te habías resguardado de tirarme. Pero no estás mostrando tu edad en absoluto. Sin mencionar que el nick que anoté en tu mejilla antes parece haberse curado por completo ".

Koharu le sonrió a su compañera de equipo cuando dijo: "Considéralo un beneficio de una vida limpia. "Luego empujó a su compañero mayor forzando su arma fuera de posición y le permitió agarrar el mango. Luego se echó hacia atrás cuando cayó hacia atrás, haciendo que Homura se tambaleara hacia adelante también. Cuando comenzó a rodar hacia atrás, levantó las rodillas contra su pecho y luego pateó contra Homura causando que fuera expulsado. Volviendo a ponerse de pie, se volvió para ver a Homura aterrizando bruscamente sobre su espalda, pero se vio obligada a concentrarse en un par de Root Anbu cargando hacia ella. Antes de que la alcanzaran, un Komachi desnudo apareció detrás de ellos y los cortó en la espalda con su espada. Koharu le devolvió el favor mientras disparaba un chorro de agua de su boca que golpeó a un agente de Root que apareció detrás de la mujer desnuda.

Koharu se giró para ver a Homura volver a ponerse de pie y sacar un pergamino del soporte atado a la espalda que lo rodeaba. Desde el pergamino salió un aluvión de herramientas ninja que apuntaban directamente a las dos mujeres. Sin embargo, Seven aterrizó frente a ellos y levantó las manos creando un campo magnético que actuó como una barrera. Los objetos se estrellaron contra él rebotando inofensivamente. Luego usó su habilidad magnética para reunir las herramientas desechadas cuando varios Root Anbu se colocaron entre ella y el Root Elder. Las herramientas ninja magnetizadas tomaron una forma que se parecía a un dragón que Seven envió volando hacia el shinobi de la raíz restante. Homura y varios otros lograron apartarse, pero los que no fueron hechos pedazos cuando el dragón se los tragó y caminaron a través del jutsu formado por muchos objetos puntiagudos afilados.

Homura miró con odio a las mujeres que se le oponían y había diezmado sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, todavía tenía una ventaja bastante significativa en los números y creía que aún serían victoriosos, ya que parecía que Koharu y Komachi al menos parecían cansados. Sin embargo, se vio obligado a volver a calcular sus probabilidades cuando un par de pequeños sapos se estrellaron contra sus fuerzas desde atrás.

Koharu y las otras mujeres atacaron aprovechando al máximo el caos en el que los recién llegados habían arrojado a Root. Koharu atacó a Homura cuando el anciano dijo: "¿Por qué no comprendes que este deseo de paz con las otras aldeas es lo que conducirá a nuestra extinción? ¿Cuántos más de nuestros hijos y amigos necesitas que se sacrifiquen por ese tonto ideal antes de que finalmente lo entiendas?

Koharu saltó hacia atrás cuando Homura convocó una lanza que él balanceó en su sección media. Él cargó hacia ella haciendo que escupiera un poco de barro que se endureció en una pared en la que su lanza se estrelló. Koharu agarró el extremo que atravesaba su pared, sacándolo del agarre de Homura y giró alrededor de su barrera justo cuando él apareció. Ella golpeó su arma contra su pecho sorprendiendo a muchos de los miembros de Root presentes.

Se encontró con la mirada sorprendida de su compañero de equipo moribundo cuando dijo con tristeza: "Entiendo que es el miedo lo que te hace creer eso. Pero lo que no entiendes es que esos mismos enemigos que crees que están tramando nuestra desaparición están motivados por el mismo miedo que estamos haciendo. También están motivados y atormentados por aquellos que han perdido como resultado de los malentendidos nacidos de ese miedo. Si queremos romper el ciclo de odio que había envuelto a los Pueblos Shinobi desde su creación, entonces debemos dejar de verlos como villanos que planean nuestra desaparición y verlos como personas motivadas por las mismas cosas que nosotros. Un amor por sus hogares y personas y la voluntad de hacer todo lo posible para protegerlos ".

Homura comenzó a retroceder cuando Koharu dejó que la lanza se deslizara de sus dedos cuando dijo: "Eres un tonto Koharu y morirás como un tonto".

"Quizás, Homura", respondió ella, aunque sus ojos no miraban a nada que indicara que ya no era del mundo de los vivos, "pero al menos será una muerte con la que puedo estar satisfecho como resultado de cómo viví".

"Um, eso es genial y todo", dijo Seven alejando la atención de Koharu de la cara de sus viejos amigos, "pero algo me dice que no estaba hablando del futuro cuando dijo que ibas a morir".

Koharu observó cómo el resto de Root Anbu comenzó a derrumbarse haciéndola sospechar que estaban tragando algún tipo de veneno escondido en sus máscaras o bocas. Notó que los dos sapos sacaban un tercero de un frasco ubicado cerca de un trono donde Homura había estado parada al entrar por primera vez en la habitación. Pero lo que realmente llamó su atención fue cómo los nuevos cadáveres comenzaron a humear mientras las etiquetas explosivas que habían activado antes de que su suicidio masivo se preparara para explotar.

"Creo que nos hemos quedado más que bienvenidos", dijo Seven mientras convertía la barrera endurecida de Koharu en un dragón de tierra que ella dirigió para que se estrellara contra una pared. El dragón se enterró en el muro de hormigón mientras cavaba un túnel de escape hacia la superficie que los presentes utilizaron para escapar de la explosión. Koharu subió por la parte trasera cuando la habitación detrás de ellos estalló. Ella trató de ignorar la sensación de las llamas que los perseguían, ya que temía que no pudieran superarlos. Podía sentir que la superficie estaba cerca debido a la presencia de Fu que parecía estar justo encima. Sin embargo, justo antes de ser alcanzado, un gran puño negro se estrelló contra el suelo separándolos de las llamas cuando el dragón estalló en la calle.

Koharu emergió para ver un Fu extremadamente dañado, en su construcción de golem, arrodillado en el suelo con el puño enterrado en el suelo. Soltó su mano y reveló que había sido destruida por la explosión de la que los había separado. "¿Están todos bien?", Dijo Fu en el fuerte retumbar que su voz adquirió cuando habló mientras usaba la habilidad que obtuvo de su fusión con el cuerpo Bijuu de Seven.

"Parece que sí" respondió Koharu cuando notó que casi una docena de hombres con piercings extraños y con las capas de Akatsuki aparecían alrededor de su posición.

"Nos has llevado a una feliz persecución, Jinchuriki", dijo uno de los hombres mientras su brazo se transformaba en una especie de cañón.

Varios de los otros copiaron la técnica, lo que llevó a Seven a decir: "¿Qué dice ese humano sobre saltar de la sartén al fuego? Creo que hicimos lo contrario, pero parece que todavía estamos igual de jodidos ".

Fu comenzó a reírse mientras levantaba el brazo arruinado de sus construcciones para señalar: "No sé en comparación con lo que está sucediendo allí, podríamos estar en una mejor situación".

Siete miró hacia donde apuntaba su antiguo anfitrión para ver varios Senderos flotando en el aire. Formaron un patrón circular cuando comenzaron a formar una esfera negra en el centro. Antes de que Seven pudiera moverse, se vio obligada a lanzar un escudo magnético cuando los Senderos Asura abrieron fuego con sus desintegradores de energía. Intentando mantenerlo contra el poder de las explosiones, dijo: "Si completan ese jutsu, pueden despedirse de nosotros".

Kiyomi observó desde la parte superior del monumento de Hokage cómo los senderos de Deva comenzaron a pasar desde un enorme Chibaku Tensei sobre la aldea. Se preguntó si Pain simplemente había decidido matar a Naruto junto con la aldea, ya que una esfera negra del tamaño que estaban construyendo probablemente absorbería a toda la aldea en una bola apretada pero masiva. Sospechaba que Pain era de la opinión de que el Bijuu Naruto que contenía intentaría salvarlo menos para que también fuera destruido.

Kiyomi observó cómo los tres sapos que habían lidiado con la convocatoria a la que se enfrentaban saltaban en un intento de derribar los Senderos del cielo. Sin embargo, fueron enviados volando cuando varios Deva Paths revelaron que no estaban ayudando en la creación del jutsu al girar desde el centro y repeler a los anfibios masivos. Kiyomi levantó su brazo para cubrirse la cara cuando el polvo se disparó desde donde el Sapo que empuñaba las espadas gemelas aterrizó y aplastó un edificio cercano.

Creyendo que era hora de que interviniera, llamó a Naruto haciendo que apareciera su antiguo anfitrión y amante actual. "¿Qué pasa, Kiyomi? Estoy un poco ocupada".

Kiyomi frunció el ceño por temor a que su tono se debiera a la grieta que había aparecido debido a sus acciones con respecto al Taki-nin. Pero se calmó al comprender que era porque probablemente él sabía que si los Senderos terminaban su jutsu, su aldea dejaría de existir. "Deseo tomar un papel más activo en esta lucha".

Naruto parecía en conflicto ya que estaba midiendo la apariencia de Kiyomi con las preguntas que enfrentarían después. Sin embargo, ella lo calmó diciendo: "No te preocupes. Nadie va a cuestionar mi apariencia en el campo de batalla. Antes de que Naruto pudiera preguntar cómo planeaba lograrlo, Kiyomi comenzó a cubrirse con chakra cuando una sola cola apareció detrás de ella. Se agachó hacia adelante cuando la cuarta y la quinta surgieron y su cuerpo desapareció por completo en el chakra. Con la aparición de la sexta cola, apareció el esqueleto de un zorro cuando el cuerpo del chakra que rodeaba a Kiyomi se hizo mucho más grande. Los músculos y los tendones crecieron cuando aparecieron la séptima y octava cola, de modo que cuando la novena cola se hizo visible lo que estaba antes de que Naruto fuera un Kyuubi completamente renacido. Sin embargo,

Naruto saltó a la cabeza de Kiyomi cuando dijo: "Esto es una sorpresa".

"Pensé que sería prudente encontrar un medio para luchar en la aldea para que nadie lo cuestionara", respondió Kiyomi. Luego dirigió su mirada hacia los caminos de Deva y al abrir la boca creó una bola de bestia que luego disparó al Jutsu que se estaba creando. Su Bola Bestia golpeó la esfera negra y explotó destruyendo los Senderos que la rodeaban y causó que todos los combates en la aldea se detuvieran por un momento.

Muchos shinobi casi perdieron el control de sus intestinos al presenciar la aparición del Kyuubi desde lo alto del monumento Hokage. Sin embargo, cuando lo vieron saltar de su percha para hundir sus dientes en un Manda restaurado que Gamabunta le había cortado la cabeza, notaron que Naruto estaba parado sobre su cabeza y se dieron cuenta de que por el momento parecía que estaban trabajando juntos. La visión de lo que muchos habían considerado la mayor amenaza que la aldea había enfrentado ahora trabajando para defenderlo le dio a muchos de los shinobi una renovada sensación de esperanza mientras procedían a llevar la lucha a los Senderos.

Naruto se preparó para defenderse cuando varios Senderos lograron saltar sobre Kiyomi para sacarlo, ya que creía que Nagato aunque ella se disiparía si él fuera derrotado. Sin embargo, observó cómo varios comenzaban a momificarse mientras Pakura saltaba de un edificio hacia la espalda de Bijuu, sus orbes golpearon varios de los Senderos en el proceso. Se movió para atacar a uno que la estaba bloqueando de Naruto, pero simplemente los absorbió revelando que era un Camino Preta. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera atacar, él y varios otros Senderos fueron cortados en pedazos cuando Pakura saltó a un edificio cercano.

Naruto se giró para ver a Temari empuñando su abanico desde un techo cercano. Ella estaba flanqueada por Matsuri y Maki mientras mantenían a raya los Senderos que enfrentaban. Los caminos que enfrentaron parecían perderles la pista antes de ser destruidos por un objeto en rápido movimiento que se lanzó entre ellos. El objeto se detuvo al revelar a Yoruichi a quien pronto se unieron Yakumo y Yuugao cuando varios caminos convergieron en su ubicación. Sin embargo, una construcción negra dañada que se parecía a un hombre con una armadura diseñada después de que un escarabajo se levantara detrás de los Senderos y los apartara. Luego se dirigió hacia un perro de múltiples cabezas que cargaba cuando su placa frontal se abrió y un rayo de chakra dorado salió disparado de él golpeando el punto muerto de la convocatoria y haciendo un agujero a través de él.

Naruto volvió su atención en la otra dirección a tiempo para ver a Tsunade enviar el cuerpo de un Deva Path sobre la pared con una viga que luego arrojó para empalar a un perro que intentaba separarse del cuerpo principal moribundo que Fu había matado. Luego siguió a Naruko mientras ella corría detrás de Tsunade para saltar a otra azotea y derribar a un Rasengan por un camino. Se las arregló para absorber el ataque, pero lanzó un golpe que también logró evitar, pero todavía fue enviada volando ya que el Aura que siguió en la estela del golpe todavía estaba conectada. Varios Senderos se movieron para interceptar a su compañero Sabio, pero fueron rechazados cuando Hinata apareció entre ellos y ella usó la rotación.

Naruto al ver a sus amantes pelear contra Pain sintió la confianza de que no solo iban a ganar la batalla en la que estaban involucrados actualmente. Pero mientras estuvieran a su lado no habría ningún obstáculo que no pudieran superar. Dirigió su mirada al frente cuando se convocó a un ciempiés para atacar a Kiyomi. Creando un Rasenshuriken lo envió volando en la convocatoria, atrapándolo en la cabeza y destruyéndolo. Konan aterrizó detrás de él y señaló hacia donde brillaba una bengala en el cielo. Capaz de sentir a Tsume y Hana cerca de su presencia, dijo: "Vamos a terminar esto". Luego Hiraishined Kiyomi, Konan y él a su ubicación.

Konohamaru sostuvo su lado mientras miraba a su antiguo amigo. A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, había hecho todo lo posible para evitar ser herido de muerte. La única grieta que había visto en el comportamiento tranquilo de Udon mientras manejaba fácilmente a Konohamaru fue cuando la casa de su abuelo, donde el agente de Root había movido su lucha, había estallado en llamas. Udon apartó su mirada del edificio en llamas cuando apareció una ira oscura en su rostro, pero desapareció un momento después cuando el miembro de Root dijo: "Parece que nuestra lucha no tiene más sentido".

Luego salió corriendo mientras salía de la aldea. Konohamaru trató de perseguirlo, pero debido al daño que había recibido se vio obligado a llamar: "Vuelve aquí, cobarde. Pensé que ibas a convencerme de lo equivocado que estaba con todo.

Udon se detuvo por un momento y se volvió para responder: "Voy a ... marcar mis palabras, lo haré. Simplemente no lo haré con la intención de despertarte más. La próxima vez que nos veamos, estaré derribando esta patética excusa para una aldea.

Konohamaru sabía que no debía preguntar con qué ejército, ya que estaba seguro de que había mucha gente dispuesta a ayudar a Udon en esa búsqueda. Sasuke Uchiha es un nombre que inmediatamente se le ocurrió.

Ino terminó de curar a otro shinobi y esperó a que otro fuera colocado frente a ella. Ella escuchó con medio oído una radio mientras se establecía un nuevo puesto de mando en el hospital. Sabía que los convertía en un objetivo, pero desde el principio había sido la segunda posición más fortificada fuera de los refugios civiles desde el principio. Se centró en lo que se decía cuando un comandante se lamentaba frente a un grupo de Senderos que ya habían eliminado. Ella escuchó los sonidos de varios de los shinobi siendo asesinados cuando solicitaron refuerzos.

Ella trató de desconectarse pero los gritos continuaron persiguiéndola. Pero al escuchar los gritos de esperanza que surgieron cuando Naruto apareció encima de Kiyomi, Ino sintió el deseo de contribuir más a la batalla que solo sus talentos curativos. Al darse cuenta de que hasta que Naruto lidiara con Nagato, los Senderos probablemente seguirían viniendo debido a su restauración, se le ocurrió una forma de localizar los Senderos de Naraka.

Al encontrar a Shizune trabajando en un civil horriblemente herido, ella dijo: "Necesito que me prestes a Karin. Tengo una manera de localizar los Senderos que restauran a los demás ".

Shizune asintió rápidamente antes de volver a enfocarse en su paciente. Ino rápidamente recogió a Karin y se dirigió al techo mientras explicaba su plan. Karin sonó un poco escéptica cuando preguntó: "¿Estás segura de que eres capaz de hacerlo?"

A pesar de no tener la menor idea, Ino respondió con determinación: "No voy a fallar".

Karin le devolvió la mirada determinada cuando aparecieron en el techo. La pelirroja se sentó en una posición con las piernas cruzadas y expandió sus habilidades de detección de chakra. Ella fue capaz de elegir fácilmente los Senderos debido a que compartían el mismo chakra. Ino luego unió sus mentes y luego llegar a lo más profundo de sí misma hizo lo mismo con todos los shinobi y kunoichi de la aldea. "Todos escuchen, les estoy proyectando las ubicaciones de todos los Senderos en el pueblo. Esté atento a aquellos que desaparecen y preste atención a los que se mudan a esos lugares. Esos serán los Senderos de Naraka, elimínelos y Pain no podrá traer de vuelta a los otros ".

Ino vio como desde la perspectiva de Karin desaparecieron varios Senderos. Esto causó que varios se dirigieran a esos lugares, cuando los Senderos previamente destruidos volvieron a existir. Ino los marcó y luego ordenó a los escuadrones shinobi más cercanos que interceptaran. En su mente, los que habían sido marcados como Naraka Paths se prepararon y sintió una sensación de satisfacción cuando esas luces se apagaron cuando la aldea usó sus habilidades y las de Karin para trabajar juntas de la misma manera que los Paths.

A pesar del éxito que estaban experimentando, a Ino le resultó difícil mantener la conexión, ya que muchas mentes sin la ayuda del dispositivo que su clan usaba normalmente resultaba agotador. Sin embargo, Ino resolvió mantener la conexión activa hasta que ganaron o su chakra cedió y ella murió, lo que ocurriera primero.

"¿Qué demonios estamos esperando?", Preguntó Kiba a su madre desde donde observaron una montaña que sus ojos les dijeron. nada andaba mal. Pero sus narices les hicieron creer que Pain estaba llevando a cabo su guerra contra Konoha.

"Estamos esperando respaldo", respondió Tsume con dureza, "si no estuvieras tan apurado notarías que nuestros socios no están tan entusiasmados con cargar allí. Algo los ha asustado.

Kiba volvió a mirar a Akamaru, quien se quejó y le comunicó que, aunque nada parecía estar cerca, fuera del olor que provenía de la montaña. Pero había algo poderoso cerca que su compañero podía sentir. Kiba frunció el ceño porque la última vez que vio a Akamaru actuar de esa manera en presencia de Gaara.

Sin embargo, su reflexión quedó en suspenso cuando de repente apareció un enorme zorro rojo en un destello rojo. Casi de inmediato, una parte de la montaña se apartó para revelar el Shukaku que respondió a la presencia de Kiyomi disparando una bala de aire. Kiyomi evitó el ataque que golpeó cerca de donde se escondían Kiba y su familia. Boquiabierto por la destrucción que quedó tras el ataque preguntó: "¿Q-qué hacemos ahora?"

"Nos sentamos y vemos a Naruto patearle el trasero", dijo Tsume cuando una sonrisa desconocida apareció en su rostro, al menos desconocida para Kiba. Sin estar seguro de lo que su madre quería decir, se volvió para ver a Naruto cabalgando sobre la cabeza del zorro. De repente, bastante positivo, no le gustó lo que la sonrisa de su madre implicaba, sintió una gran cantidad de celos, ya que parecía que el rubio continuó superándolo como lo había hecho desde que lo golpeó en los exámenes de Chunin.

"Naruto", dijo Kiyomi mientras saltaba lejos de donde apuntaba la bala de aire de Shukaku. "Necesito que vayas a buscar a Yoruichi. Entonces necesito que la teletransportes a Suna para recoger un artefacto. Ella sabrá lo que quiero que agarre. Naruto no hizo ninguna pregunta mientras creaba un clon para seguir las instrucciones de su amante Bijuu. "Bien", respondió Kiyomi, "crearé una apertura para que tú y Konan puedan enfrentar el dolor".

Luego cargó contra su compañero Bijuu y apretó las mandíbulas alrededor de su garganta. Una vez que Naruto y Konan saltaron, ella arrojó a Shukaku sobre su cabeza haciendo que la cola cayera sobre su espalda. Se puso de pie, pero debido a que estaba parada frente a la cueva que albergaba a Nagato, no disparó ningún proyectil, ya que si fallaban podría causar una cueva. Sospechaba que era Nagato controlando a su compañero Bijuuu tanto como él tenía su Senderos, así que una vez más cargó hacia adelante con la intención de arrancar los receptores de chakra del cuerpo de Shukaku.

Naruto y Konan se acercaron al final de la cueva mientras escaneaban los recipientes vacíos que albergaban los Senderos que Nagato había usado en su ataque. La cueva se abrió para revelar a Nagato sentado en la parte posterior y el Camino Yahiko sentado en una pose meditativa frente a él. El Camino Yahiko abrió los ojos cuando dijo: "Entonces, tú eres el que Konan me traicionó. Podría haberlo adivinado también. Naruto sintió que Konan hacía una mueca detrás de él como resultado del tono muerto que utilizaba el Camino. Sin embargo, permaneció en silencio mientras continuaba, "¿Supongo que has venido por venganza?"

Naruto finalmente respondió: "No puedo negar que una gran parte de mí te odia hasta el punto de que todo lo que quiero hacer es matarte por asesinar a Jiraiya". Pero no voy a escuchar esa parte de mí. Estoy aquí para detenerlo por la amenaza que representa para mi hogar y para la Paz que quiero establecer en el Mundo Shinobi ".

"Nuestros objetivos son los mismos", dijo Nagato a través del Camino Yahiko. "Si realmente es tu objetivo, entrégate a mí. Tu muerte hará posible una verdadera paz.

"Una verdadera paz no puede ser construida por alguien dispuesto a matar a su propio maestro y amigo", respondió Naruto causando que la cara del Sendero Yahiko se retorciera de ira.

"Primero me dieron la espalda", respondió enojado. "Jiraiya vino a Ame con la intención de matarnos a mí y a Konan ... se ha convertido en una prostituta de Leaf Village. Me pregunto qué te han ofrecido para asegurar tu lealtad.

La propia mirada de Naruto se oscureció cuando respondió: "Ya mataste a docenas de personas inocentes con las habilidades que Jiraiya te enseñó. ¿Qué maestro no trataría de detener a un estudiante así? Naruto miró hacia atrás como su amante, su mirada se suavizó y permaneció mientras se volvía hacia Nagato para decir: "Quieres saber lo que Konan quería para trabajar conmigo". Ella me pidió que te salvara de la oscuridad con la que te has rodeado en tu búsqueda de la paz. Nagato, por favor termina esta locura, todo lo que estás haciendo es causar que el odio que infecta a este mundo se extienda a más personas ".

"No Uzumaki," dijo el Camino Yahiko mientras levantaba su mano, "No es odio lo que estoy difundiendo, sino miedo. Una vez que ese miedo haya llegado a todos los corazones, entonces la paz será el resultado final ya que nadie estará dispuesto a cruzarme. Antes de morir, sabrás exactamente a qué me refiero.

Naruto observó cómo el brazo derecho del Camino Yahiko se transformaba en un canon revelando que Nagato estaba canalizando más de una de sus habilidades a través de él. Metiendo la mano en su bolsa, arrojó docenas de Kunai de tres puntas sobre la habitación. Apuntó varios a Nagato pero el Sendero Yahiko levantó su brazo izquierdo dispersando a los que se dirigían hacia él. Agarrando a Konan, comenzó a Hiraishin por la habitación mientras evitaba las explosiones provenientes del canon.

Kiyomi fue golpeada por Shukaku, pero logró liberar otro receptor de chakra. Ella notó que el Rinnegan que lucía su compañero Bijuu comenzó a desvanecerse. Pero luego, Nagato reafirmó su voluntad, haciendo que reaparecieran. Adivinando que tendría que seguir así, el Bijuu cargó hacia adelante, pero Shukaku giró golpeándola con su cola.

Kiyomi cortó una franja de destrucción a través del bosque donde aterrizó antes de gruñir mientras volvía a ponerse de pie. Ella consideró usar una Bola de Bestia, pero sintió que podría ser un poco exagerado considerando que su compañero Bijuu no tenía el control de sus acciones, incluso si una parte de ella sentía que Shukaku podría estar disfrutando de los resultados de todos modos. Sabía que, cuando era niña, a menudo se burlaba de Shukaku por ser más débil, lo que hacía que la una cola se resentiera con ella. Pero esperaba que pronto pudieran comenzar un nuevo capítulo en sus vidas. El Rinnegan se desvaneció por un momento, causando que el Bijuu la apagara mientras decía: "Jódete Kurama. Si tuviera el control de mí mismo, te estaría pateando el trasero de nueve colas aún más.

"Oh, al diablo con esto", pensó Kiyomi reuniendo chakra para una bola de bestia cuando el Rinnegan reapareció en los ojos de Shukaku. Su compañero Bijuu reflejó la acción. Ambos Bijuu dispararon al mismo tiempo y aunque el de ella era más pequeño, no estaba sorprendida ya que desgarró a Shukaku ya que dudaba que Nagato fuera tan hábil en el jutsu como ella. Golpeó a Shukaku y explotó causando que el Bijuu saliera volando hacia atrás lejos de la cueva. Ella cerró la distancia cuando la One-tail recuperó su equilibrio y se giró arremetiendo con todas sus colas. El golpe lo hizo patinar hacia atrás. Sintió el regreso de Yoruichi y el clon de Naruto que había usado la marca en Kiyomi para teletransportarse a su ubicación mientras seguía su ataque agarrando las dos últimas barras de chakra esta vez usando sus garras. Liberándolos, observó cómo el Rinnegan se desvanecía por completo.

Shukaku vitoreó mientras decía: "Muy bien, soy libre. Lo primero que estoy haciendo es destrozar el pueblo del mocoso maloliente que me detuvo la última vez y luego ...

Shukaku se detuvo a medio gritar cuando sintió algo intentando sellarlo. Al mirar hacia abajo, vio a una mujer de piel oscura que se sentía bastante familiar junto a una versión anterior del mocoso que acababa de mencionar. Al reconocer la tetera que Suna había usado para mantenerla contenida entre los anfitriones, dijo: "No, bastardos, no me volverán a sellar. Hola, Kurama, ayúdame ...

Sin embargo, antes de que Kiyomi pudiera pensar en una respuesta tranquilizadora, su compañera Bijuu fue absorbida por la tetera. Yoruichi y el clon saltaron a la cabeza de Kiyomi donde sostenía la tetera, el gato de dos colas dijo: "Shukaku se enojará cuando tratemos de hablar más tarde".

"Quizás, pero al menos nos impidió tener que seguir luchando para proteger a Konoha".

Yoruichi asintió con la cabeza de acuerdo mientras ella y Kiyomi volvían sus miradas hacia la cueva.

Naruto logró evitar las explosiones debido a su teletransportación sobre la habitación, pero finalmente Pain comenzó a explotar al kunai en un esfuerzo por reducir sus posibles lugares para aparecer. Reapareciendo en un lugar, Nagato acababa de apuntar, pero extrañaba a su kunai. Saltó hacia el portador de Rinnegan dejando que Konan se soltara mientras creaba un Rasengan grande.

El desintegrador se transformó en una mano cuando el Camino Yahiko absorbió el ataque y luego pateó a Naruto. Una cola se disparó desde su espalda mientras intentaba atravesar al rubio, pero Naruto logró atraparlo mientras estaba en el aire. Todavía logró aplastarlo contra la pared, pero lo mantuvo fácilmente en su lugar debido a la fuerza que poseía mientras estaba en Modo Sabio. La presión que lo empujaba hacia atrás desapareció cuando Konan envió un chakram de papel al apéndice de metal cortándolo por la mitad. Nagato tomó represalias por el camino de Yahiko al levantar el brazo izquierdo hacia la mujer que volaba alrededor de la caverna con alas de papel y la repelió contra la pared de la cueva.

Soltó un grito de dolor cuando golpeó y comenzó a caer hacia el suelo. El brazo de Yahiko Path nuevamente se transformó en un canon mientras apuntaba con la intención de acabar con ella. Naruto saltó de la pared pero Hiraishined a su ubicación usando su marca de zorro y luego los teletransportó a ambos hacia un kunai. La colocó en el suelo antes de cargar el Sendero que disparó el desintegrador varias veces, pero Naruto creó una pared de clones entre él y él.

Los clones absorbieron las explosiones cuando Naruto saltó sobre ellos. El camino de Yahiko lo siguió, pero se vio obligado a defenderse cuando los clones sobrevivientes dejaron volar una andanada de kunai. El camino de Yahiko detuvo al kunai en el aire y sintió que sus ojos se abrían de par en par al ver que eran del tipo triple que el rubio solía teletransportarse. Intentó repelerlos, pero no pudo cuando Naruto apareció frente a él y golpeó el jutsu que Jiraiya le había enseñado en su pecho. El Rasengan hizo que el camino volara hacia atrás y se estrelló contra el andador de Nagato.

Nagato se sentó en el dispositivo mecánico al reconocer que con su derrota de Yahiko's Paths se había deshecho. Fue testigo de la caída de su último camino dentro de Konoha debido al repentino trabajo sincronizado en equipo de los shinobi de Konoha y Suna que se le oponían. Se concentró con sus propios ojos y dijo: "¿Qué esperas para terminarlo?"

"Se acabó", dijo Naruto volviéndose para ayudar a Konan a ponerse de pie, "No voy a hundirme a tu nivel. Matarlos lastimaría a los que están cerca de mí.

Nagato miró enojado la espalda de Naruto y disparó un par de barras de chakra desde los lanzadores ocultos en su andador. Naruto giró fácilmente para atraparlos y sacudió la cabeza con tristeza cuando Konan apareció detrás de él. Vio como Konan colocaba una mano sobre el hombro del rubio. El contacto tierno que provocó un gran incendio avivó su deseo de obligar al rubio a admitir que su renuencia a infligir dolor a sus enemigos era una debilidad.

Sabiendo la manera perfecta de hacerlo, comenzó a formar señales con las manos que hicieron que Konan gritara: "Nagato, no puedes".

"Qué pasa", dijo Naruto preocupado por el miedo que Konan estaba mostrando.

"Nagato mismo es también un camino. Solo a través de él puede controlar quién vive y muere, pero la tensión es increíble. Tiene la intención de convocar al rey del infierno para que se lleve a todas las almas de la aldea.

"Exactamente", dijo Nagato cuando su cabello comenzó a ponerse blanco, "Veamos qué tan dispuesto estás a perdonar cuando todos los que conoces y te importan están muertos".

Nagato observó cómo Konan formaba varios shuriken, pero sintió que no lo alcanzarían a tiempo para detener su jutsu. Parpadeó y jadeó cuando Naruto apareció ante él hundiendo sus propios receptores de chakra en su pecho. Nagato no pudo terminar las señas, pero se deleitó con la expresión de horror en el rostro de Konan. Sintiendo que al menos había ganado una pequeña victoria, dijo: "No te costó mucho regresar a tu deseo de matarme".

Naruto sonaba tenso cuando respondió: "Me gustaría poder decir que no hay una parte de mí que se alegra de terminar contigo de esta manera. Pero dejar que mates a todos para demostrar que no soy como tú sería demasiado egoísta.

Konan comenzó a correr hacia ellos cuando la fuerza de Naruto se desvaneció y se deslizó por la parte delantera del andador. Mientras rodaba a los pies de Konan, Nagato pudo ver que los shuriken de papel se habían incrustado en la espalda de Naruto. Debido a lo profundamente que habían penetrado, se dio cuenta de que el ataque de Konan lo habría alcanzado a tiempo y probablemente lo habría matado. Entender que hirió a Naruto fue la causa de la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Konan y se preguntó por qué entonces Naruto haría el acto cuando ella hubiera estado dispuesta a preguntarle: "¿Por qué ... podrías haber dejado que K-konan lo hiciera por ti?"

"No, no podría", dijo Naruto mirando al hombre moribundo mientras sacaba las armas de papel. Haciendo una mueca mientras lo hacía, él dijo: "Ya terminé rompiendo mi promesa. No podía dejarla soportar la carga de tener que matarte también. Konan ayudó a Naruto a ponerse de pie mientras ella luchaba contra las lágrimas. Mientras Nagato luchaba por respirar, el Jinchuriki dijo: "Nagato, aunque tomaste un camino diferente, compartimos el mismo maestro y ambos se esforzaron por hacer realidad su sueño de paz. Puede que no haya podido curar el odio que soportas, pero gracias a ti sé cómo hacer realidad ese sueño ".

"¿C-cómo propones hacer eso?"

"Al ayudar a las personas a aprender cómo soportarlo y cuando aparecen aquellos incapaces de hacerlo. Estaré allí para detenerlos.

"Naruto ... encontrarás que ... ese camino en el tiempo te consumirá ... nadie puede soportar el odio del mundo sobre sus hombros ..."

"Tienes razón", dijo Naruto, "Pero no estoy solo. He heredado los tuyos y los testamentos de Jiraiya. Volvió la mirada hacia Konan y agregó: "Además, hay personas dispuestas a ayudarme a hacer realidad esas voluntades".

"Nagato", dijo Konan conteniendo sus lágrimas mientras ayudaba a Naruto a ponerse de pie, "lo ayudaré a soportarlo y ser un pilar del puente que espera construir hacia un futuro más brillante".

La visión de Nagato comenzó a desvanecerse y aunque una parte de él sintió que podría ser solo un truco de su mente moribunda, vio una visión de Yahiko y Jiraiya de pie detrás de ellos. Al reconocerlo por la señal de que era, dejó escapar su testamento para ser heredado por los dos mientras susurraba: "T-gracias ... yo ..."

Tras el fallecimiento de Nagato, Konan rompió a llorar mientras se alejaba de Naruto. Él extendió la mano para consolarla, pero se detuvo cuando ella dijo: "Tu pueblo te necesita. Por favor, déjame atenderlos solo.

Naruto asintió mientras comenzaba a alejarse para salir de la cueva escuchando a su amante dándole voz a su dolor. Capaz de moverse mejor cuando las heridas en su espalda se curaron por completo, sabía que era una voz que se repetía una y otra vez en su casa. Temiendo que pronto esas voces de dolor se conviertan en llamadas de guerra, Naruto comenzó a contemplar cómo podría convencer a sus compañeros Leaf-nin de soportar el odio que sentían para no contribuir a su propagación. Con la esperanza de que él y sus amantes estuvieran preparados para la tarea, salió de la cueva confiando en su respuesta, pero inseguro de cómo implementarla.

Siguiente capítulo: Bonos de separación


	41. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 41

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío. Además, esta historia es una ficción de limón, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan. Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora. Gracias .

Capítulo 41: Bonos Separadores

Ino vio como Yoshino Nara salía de la morgue del hospital con su hijo sosteniendo su brazo de manera solidaria. Su corazón se dirigió a las mujeres, ya que al alejarse varios pasos de la habitación que contenía el cuerpo de su esposo, se desplomó en el suelo mientras sollozaba en sus manos. Antes de que Ino pudiera atropellar, ya que todavía se sentía extremadamente lenta por la cantidad de chakra que había gastado en vincular la aldea, una enfermera vino corriendo con una silla de ruedas. Shikamaru ayudó a su madre a sentarse en la silla antes de tomar las manijas para llevarla al vestíbulo. Cuando el chunin empujó a su madre viuda al ascensor más cercano, Ino pudo ver que estaba luchando por poner una cara valiente para su beneficio.

Ino contuvo un sollozo mientras recordaba todas las reuniones a las que había asistido en el Nara mientras el equipo mayor de Ino-Shika-Chou intentaba construir los lazos que compartían entre sus hijos. Dándose la vuelta, subió las escaleras porque estaba segura de que la madre y el hijo querían algún día para ellos. La kunoichi rubia luchó levemente cuando otro ataque de aturdimiento se apoderó de ella y ella lo atribuyó a que casi había agotado todo su chakra. Al salir del hueco de la escalera del segundo al último piso, vio a shinobi heridos y civiles salpicando los pasillos mientras las habitaciones estaban dedicadas a los más gravemente heridos.

Ino entró en la habitación que le había sido asignada a su padre mientras ponía una cara valiente para ella, la mujer sentada en una silla al final de su cama. Ino se detuvo un momento cuando se sorprendió de que, aun con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, su madre aún podía lucir real y hermosa. Su madre notó que estaba siendo observada y al volverse para ver a su hija dijo: "Ino, pensé que te había dicho que te fueras a casa. Una persona debe conocer sus límites y, por lo que he escuchado, ha empujado peligrosamente los pasados ".

"Estoy bien mamá", dijo Ino, pero su cuerpo la traicionó cuando sintió otra oleada de aturdimiento, ya que le recordó que casi había usado todo su chakra en sus esfuerzos por mantener la aldea unida para combatir los Senderos del Dolor.

La madre de Ino la miró preocupada, antes de suspirar derrotada y dijo: "Eres tan terca como tu padre".

Ino entró más en la habitación y sintió que las lágrimas amenazaban con derramarse al mirar a su padre. Al verlo conectado a tantas máquinas y la llanura donde debería estar una pierna, la devolvió a la batalla por un momento. Sin embargo, la trajeron de vuelta al presente como resultado de estar envuelta en calor. Al principio se sorprendió hasta que se dio cuenta de que su madre sintió que la tristeza de su hija había salido de su silla para darle a su hijo un abrazo muy necesario. Ino respondió rápidamente en especie.

La madre de Ino se apartó para mirar a su hija y provocó un sonrojo de vergüenza cuando dijo: "Ino, te has convertido en una flor tan hermosa". Ahora por favor descanse un poco. Los médicos me dicen que gracias a su tratamiento su padre debería recuperarse por completo. Un Sand Shinobi incluso se detuvo para acomodarlo con una prótesis temporal cuando se despierta. Has hecho lo suficiente, ahora tómate un tiempo para ti. Me temo cuán gravemente ha sido herido el pueblo, el descanso será escaso ".

Antes de que Ino pudiera responder, su madre la giró y la empujó hacia la puerta. Cuando su hija despejó el umbral, lo cerró suavemente como una forma de expresar su punto. Sabiendo que su padre diría que su terquedad proviene de su madre, decidió seguir su consejo. Al alejarse, se sorprendió de que un médico de Suna estuviera dispuesto a colocarle a su padre una de sus extremidades artificiales, ya que sabía que la técnica era un secreto muy bien guardado de Sand Village. Aunque el programa médico de Konoha superó con creces al de Suna, la única categoría en la que sucedió lo contrario fue la creación de extremidades artificiales para los perdidos en combate. Concedido en el conjunto correcto de circunstancias, los médicos de Konoha podrían volver a colocar un apéndice perdido, pero el de su padre había sido menos que ideal y, aunque Konoha tenía prótesis, podrían adaptarse a su padre. En el mejor de los casos, eran rudimentarios y, aunque existían algunos modelos de combate, su efectividad dependía de la naturaleza de la lesión. En el caso de su padre debido a que perdió la pierna a mitad del muslo, era dudoso que alguna vez pudiera volver a ser un shinobi. Sin embargo, un Suna hizo uno, con el entrenamiento adecuado, tal vez le devolvería la mayor parte, si no toda, su movilidad.

Lo sorprendente de que la médica Suna le ofreciera a su padre uno era que Ino sabía que Sakura le había estado pidiendo a Suna que compartiera la técnica desde que ella luchó contra Sasori con el élder Chiyo. Sin embargo, Suna a pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de Gaara había rechazado las solicitudes de kunoichi de cabello rosado ya que el Consejo Shinobi no había estado dispuesto a compartir los secretos por la única cosa en la que eran mejores que la Hoja. No sabía si el Medic estaba operando con el permiso del Consejo, pero lo dudaba. Ella lo tomó como una señal de que el sueño de Naruto se estaba haciendo realidad.

Ino sintió un calor que la invadió al pensar en el hombre de cabello rubio. Sabía que era debido a su asociación con él que había tenido lugar el florecimiento que su madre había notado. Para Ino, el jinchuriki era similar al sol, cuya luz era necesaria para que una flor extendiera sus pétalos. Sintió que era una metáfora muy adecuada, ya que sabía que algunas personas se sorprenderían de lo bien que ciertas kunoichi lo habían hecho contra Sendero del dolor. Sin embargo, Ino no pensó que fuera una coincidencia que todos esos kunoichi disfrutaran de la misma luz que ella. Una luz que había sido profundamente extrañada de su vida y una Ino se negó a negarse a sí misma por más tiempo.

Tsunade miró su reflejo en una imagen por un momento y sintió un nerviosismo arrastrarse sobre ella nacida de su vanidad. La razón de esto fue que no estaba usando su henge para ocultar su apariencia juvenil anterior, sino que para los hombres y mujeres que estaban frente a ella parecía tal vez unos años más joven que cuando regresó a la aldea. Es decir, en lugar de la mujer de dieciocho años que parecía ser desde que se convirtió en la amante de Naruto, supondría que su edad actual sería más cercana a los veintitantos años. El cambio la sorprendió, ya que había opinado que usar su jutsu curativo avanzado no tendría los mismos efectos secundarios que antes de su desaparición.

Sin embargo, Tsunade dejó de pensar en esas preocupaciones cuando dijo: "Está bien, golpéame con eso. ¿Qué tanto nos dolió Pain?

Ibiki habló primero mientras informaba: "Desafortunadamente, hubo más de un centenar de muertes confirmadas y casi la misma cantidad de personas desaparecidas entre la población civil. De acuerdo, podría haber sido mucho peor, pero sé que hablo por todos cuando digo que uno se consideraría demasiado alto ".

Tsunade asintió con la cabeza y le dijo al hombre que estaba a cargo de los protocolos de evacuación civil: "De acuerdo, pero eso es muy inferior a lo que experimentamos durante la invasión de sonido. Te mereces elogios por ese Ibiki. Tsunade volvió su mirada hacia Yuugao y dejó que la tristeza que sentía se mostrara, ya que normalmente la persona que informa sería Shikaku Nara. "Gracias por completar al Capitán Jefe. ¿Qué tienes que denunciar?

"Nada bueno, me temo", dijo Yuugao sombríamente. "Nuestras fuerzas sufrieron más del quince por ciento de bajas, y nuestros médicos esperan que quizás otro uno o dos por ciento de los que están tratando no duren la noche. El número de heridos es mucho mayor. He enviado órdenes a los equipos que realizan misiones para regresar a la aldea, siempre que hacerlo no ponga en peligro a sus clientes. Aún así, si alguno de nuestros enemigos decide atacar, nos será muy difícil tratar con ellos ".

"Esperemos que no llegue a eso", dijo Tsunade esperanzado. "Con la derrota de Naruto de Pain y parece que ha llegado a algún tipo de acuerdo con el Kyuubi. Creo que es seguro creer que los otros pueblos se van a sentar y observar por el momento ".

"Eso puede ser cierto para Kirigakure y Kumogakure", respondió Ibiki con cautela. "Pero con su dominio del Hiraishin, puede provocar que Iwagakure ataque como después de la invasión de sonido. Teniendo en cuenta que el jutsu solo convirtió fácilmente la Tercera Guerra Shinobi contra ellos, creo que es sabio decir que probablemente no estarán encantados de saber de su regreso. O al enterarse de que el hijo del Cuarto Hokage sigue los pasos de su padre. Puede ser prudente cambiar de opinión al revertir la decisión del Tercero de mantener el parentesco de Naruto como un secreto de clase S.

"Puede que tengas razón", dijo Tsunade, pero rápidamente cambió su tono mientras agregaba, "pero sinceramente, nunca fui fanática de esa decisión. Además, teniendo en cuenta que su entrada bastante llamativa en el hospital y su Hiraishining en toda la aldea mientras trataba con los Senderos, la mitad de la aldea ya sospecha la verdad. No pasará mucho tiempo antes de que el rumor comience a extenderse de todos modos. Además, Naruto se ha visto obligado a vivir sin la capacidad de enorgullecerse de su herencia durante demasiado tiempo ". Tsunade dirigió su mirada hacia Koharu y le preguntó: "¿Qué pasa con Root?"

"Parece que, como sospechaba, la mayoría de los miembros restantes se habían reunido debajo de la residencia de Homura", dijo el Anciano al volver a aplicar su henge para que apareciera como antes antes de convertirse en la amante de Naruto. "Komachi también estuvo allí y nos ayudó a Seven y a mí en nuestras luchas contra ellos".

"Todavía no puedo creer que hayas logrado ponerla en contra de Root", dijo Ibiki impresionado. "Aun así, era muy arriesgado que Kakashi se le ocurriera la idea de dejarla golpearlo para mantener su tapadera".

"Me temo que fue lo mejor que pudieron encontrar ya que ella solo le había revelado sus verdaderos colores a él y a Naruto cuando se encontraron con Danzou", dijo Tsunade estirando la verdad un poco. "También fue necesario para atraer a la persona que advirtió a Danzou de nuestra intención de llevarlo ante la justicia".

"Sí ... todavía es difícil creer que no uno sino dos ancianos conspiraran para tomar el control de la aldea", dijo Ibiki cruzando los brazos. Pareció perdido en sus pensamientos por un momento antes de preguntar: "¿Estamos seguros de que hemos eliminado todo Root?"

Koharu elige responder diciendo: "No del todo. Pero con el testimonio de Komachi, hemos arrestado a Fu Yamanaka y Torune Aburame. No se reunieron con el resto de Root, ya que parecía que estaban tratando de posicionarse para convertirse en los líderes de sus clanes. Puede haber algunas élites más por ahí que Komachi no conoce, pero solo tendremos que mantener nuestros ojos abiertos para ellas ".

"¿Qué pasa con Udon?", Preguntó Tsunade preocupado, "¿Ha habido alguna señal de él?"

Yuugao negó con la cabeza en sentido negativo y respondió: "No, además de considerar el estado actual de nuestras fuerzas, no hemos reunido una parte de búsqueda para localizarlo. Esos recursos están buscando actualmente en los restos de la aldea los que figuran como desaparecidos entre los civiles y las fuerzas shinobi. También es una tarea que tanto Naruto como este Naruko han estado ayudando ".

Tsunade estuvo de acuerdo en que concentrarse en encontrar a aquellos probablemente enterrados bajo los muchos edificios que se habían derrumbado durante la batalla era una prioridad. Sin embargo, ella agregó a la conversación diciendo: "Muy bien, pero dejar que Udon se libere puede volver a perseguirnos en algún momento".

"De acuerdo," dijo Yuugao, "Pero cuando Naruto regresó a la aldea, aproveché la oportunidad para preguntarle si sus clones lo habían visto. Me dijo que no lo habían hecho desde que rescató a Moegi. También me informó que tampoco podía sentir al niño ".

Aunque todos los que estaban en la sala se sorprendieron, fue Ibiki quien le dio voz al preguntar: "¿Desde cuándo Naruto era un tipo de sensor?"

"Este modo sabio suyo le permite sentir a las personas aparentemente", explicó Yuugao. "Es por eso que tanto él como Naruko han sido tan efectivos para localizar a los sobrevivientes".

Ibiki inclinó la cabeza ante la explicación de Yuugao antes de dirigir su atención hacia Tsunade para preguntar: "Considerando cómo apareció en la aldea, puede parecer una pregunta estúpida. ¿Pero cuán seguros estamos de que se puede confiar en la historia de esta chica?

"Quieres decir además del hecho de que tanto Naruto como los sapos la avalan. Además del hecho de que ella llevó la lucha a los Senderos del Dolor tan fácilmente como cualquiera ", dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa divertida.

No era frecuente que Tsunade viera que su Cabeza de tortura e interrogatorio parecía incómoda. Se sintió un poco culpable por engañar al hombre, ya que era solo una prueba de cuán buenos eran sus instintos de que estaba cuestionando los motivos de la kunoichi cuando la mayoría de la gente de la aldea probablemente la veía como un héroe. Los talentos de Ibiki para ver debajo de lo que se muestra debajo mientras se dice: "Estoy de acuerdo en que sus acciones no fueron más que beneficiosas para la aldea. Pero teniendo en cuenta su nombre y apariencia se parece mucho a algo de Naruto sobre su historia de ser solo una aprendiz de Lord Jiraiya, no parece cierto ".

"La apariencia es extraña, especialmente cuando uno considera que ella se ve exactamente como ese ridículo jutsu que Naruto usó para acosar a Iruka y Hiruzen durante sus días de academia". Koharu sonrió ante las sutiles miradas de sorpresa, Tsunade y Yuugao se dirigieron hacia ella para estar de acuerdo con Ibiki, aunque solo sea un poco. "Tuve la oportunidad de hablar con ella y ella dice que era una huérfana a quien aparentemente el dueño de una tienda de ramen le dio su nombre antes de que Jiraiya la encontrara".

"De verdad", dijo Tsunade mientras se tomaba el momento para agregar, "Jiraiya dijo que se le ocurrió el nombre de Naruto mientras comía ramen. Teniendo en cuenta que se vio obligado a mantener su distancia de Naruto para que las personas que lo vigilaban no se dieran cuenta de su conexión con el Cuarto, Jiraiya pudo haber tomado a esta chica como aprendiz para ayudar a aliviar el dolor de abandonar a su ahijado por tanto. largo."

"Naruko estaría de acuerdo con esa teoría", dijo Koharu. "También admitiría que era una razón por la que no le gustaba mucho Naruto al principio ya que se veía a sí misma como una copia barata. Bueno, eso y él basó ese ridículo Sexy Jutsu suyo en lo que él imaginó que se vería como una adulta. Aparentemente, Jiraiya la trajo a la aldea una vez y tuvieron una carrera. No salió exactamente bien ".

Para sorpresa de las mujeres, Ibiki se rió entre dientes cuando dijo: "Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que Naruto probablemente mostró a la mitad de los hombres de la aldea con ese jutsu, supongo que sería un eufemismo, especialmente porque la imaginación de Naruto parecía acertar". Después de haber estado en el extremo receptor del jutsu, Ibiki sintió que sus mejillas se colorearon ligeramente al darse cuenta de lo cerca que Naruto había dado en el blanco. Se aclaró la garganta y preguntó: "Bueno, ¿y qué hay de ella afirmando ser una Uzumaki? Según tengo entendido, un rasgo significativo del clan es su pelo rojo.

Tsunade se encogió de hombros y respondió: "Si desea reclamar un lazo con un clan disperso, entonces no estoy en posición de detenerla. Además, como Naruto ayuda a probar, haber leído el cabello de ninguna manera es cierto cuando los miembros del clan tienen hijos con no miembros. Probablemente sea algo que no valdrá la pena mencionar en algunas generaciones más considerando la destrucción de la aldea Hidden Eddy. Pero si quieres calmar lo que te molesta, podría pedirle que se someta a un análisis de sangre.

"Eso no será necesario", dijo Ibiki después de pensar el asunto por un momento, "Teniendo en cuenta el poder que mostró la niña, no tiene sentido alienarla si va a ser una aliada. Sin mencionar que no pude sentir ninguna mala intención mientras le hablaba. Supongo que la veo como otro misterio que parece haber salido de la nada.

Antes de que Tsunade o los demás pudieran responder, un genin llamó a la puerta antes de entrar en la habitación. El joven rápidamente se dirigió hacia Yuugao y le entregó una nota antes de retirarse de la habitación. Yuugao sonrió brevemente antes de entregarle la nota a Ibiki mientras informaba: "Parece que Naruko ha localizado una buena parte de los civiles y shinobi desaparecidos. La comunicación con el grupo es incompleta ya que golpean las tuberías para transmitirnos su estado, pero un gran grupo se vio obligado a refugiarse en el sótano de un edificio que se derrumbó. Los esfuerzos de rescate están en marcha. Con eso, tanto ella como Naruto creen que todos los que quedaron vivos para ser encontrados han sido ". La sonrisa vaciló cuando agregó: "El resto dependerá de los Inuzuka o los Hyuuga".

Tsunade se puso de pie cuando se volvió para mirar a su pueblo a través de la ventana que había roto, que aunque sobrevivió al ataque de Pain no había cambiado. Solo esperaba que no se transformara en el tipo de lugar que Danzou hubiera querido ya que su gente buscaba un objetivo para dirigir el dolor y la angustia que sentían.

Naruto había terminado de ayudar a localizar a los sobrevivientes y, por lo tanto, se lo dejó a las personas responsables de excavarlos sin derrumbar los escombros sobre ellos, rebuscó en su departamento que, debido a los intensos combates que tuvieron lugar en el área, había sufrido daños graves. Miró a la pared por la que acababa de subir, que había sido uno de los obstáculos que el golpe de Tsunade había atravesado. Mirando hacia arriba, suspiró hacia el agujero en el techo que había sido la salida del camino fuera del edificio. Teniendo en cuenta que el edificio había sido considerado inseguro para ocupar, Naruto sabía que sus reparaciones eran solo una forma de trabajo ocupado para mantener su cuerpo ocupado mientras dejaba que la adrenalina desapareciera. Además, era lo suficientemente entumecedor como para permitirle considerar sus próximos movimientos.

Al moverse hacia su silla de cuero, sintió una punzada de melancolía debido a su estado, ya que los escombros que cayeron del Sendero que atravesaban el techo la habían dañado bastante. Sacando un pedazo de madera del brazo, lo arrojó a un lado mientras se sentaba después de deslizar el asiento de polvo y tejas. Lo sintió gemir en señal de protesta, indicando que después de haberlo servido bien desde que lo salvó de una acera, probablemente estaba en sus últimas piernas. Sabía que, con todo lo que le había sucedido a la aldea, sentirse triste por la pérdida de una silla era una estupidez, pero como había perdido su virginidad en él y podría considerarse el trono en el que había soñado su plan para hacer Jiraiya. y ahora la voluntad de Nagato, una realidad, sentía que su estado actual era una especie de signo o presagio.

Inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, miró a través del agujero en el techo para ver el cielo oscuro y dejó que su mente divagara en su breve visita con Konohamaru y Moegi. No le había sorprendido que debido a la condición de su amigo como el honorable nieto del Tercer Hokage, a pesar de estar relativamente herido, le habían preparado una habitación en el hospital. Tampoco se sorprendió al enterarse de que Konohamaru lo había rechazado para ser asignado a un catre instalado en la Academia cercana donde habían enviado a algunos de los heridos más leves. Pero eso no había sido donde Naruto lo había encontrado, ya que Konohamaru había estado al lado de la cama de su amigo. La cama de Moegi estaba en el hospital en el piso designado para los heridos leves, pero quién necesitaría un poco de observación.

Al acercarse a la cama de Moegi, pudo ver que el otro estaba desocupado, lo que provocó que la kunoichi explicara: "La mujer allí dio un giro para peor. Se está sometiendo a una cirugía de emergencia.

Naruto notó que Konohamaru lo fulminaba con la mirada, por lo que sospechó que una confrontación se movió hacia la puerta y la cerró antes de volver a pararse al pie de la cama de Moegi. No estaba decepcionado cuando Konohamaru dijo acusadoramente: "Sospechabas que Udon era una especie de traidor. ¿Por qué demonios no nos dirías nada?

Podía ver que era una pregunta que también se reflejaba en los ojos de Moegi. Alejando sus ojos de los kunoichi debido a la mirada de traición mezclada, simplemente preguntó al volverse hacia Konohamaru, "¿Me hubieras creído?"

"¿Por qué no lo habríamos hecho?" Espetó Konohamaru enojado.

"Konohamaru," dijo Moegi suavemente, "él tiene un punto. En ese momento, ¿no habríamos cuestionado cómo podría acusar a Udon de ser un traidor? Es fácil para nosotros enojarnos ahora con su secreto de tal cosa ... ¿pero realmente habríamos sido tan rápidos en creer la intuición de Karin sobre Udon?

Konohamaru se cruzó de brazos mientras se alejaba de su amigo y rival para decir: "Todavía me molesta que me oculte algo así". Sin embargo, un tono ligeramente burlón apareció en su voz cuando agregó: "La idea de que un genin apestoso pensara que debería mantener información sobre un posible traidor de un shinobi de mayor rango es inaceptable".

Naruto tardó un momento en procesar las palabras de su amigo, pero cuando lo hizo, se mordió el anzuelo respondiendo: "Ahora espera un momento. Puede que te hayas convertido en un chunin, pero es solo porque no estuve allí para presentarte.

"Hablar es bastante barato", respondió Konohamaru con una sonrisa. "Por lo que sabemos, si estuvieras allí probablemente te descalificarían".

"Oh, sí ..." dijo Naruto metiéndose en la cara del chico más bajo.

"Sí ..." respondió Konohamaru haciendo lo mismo.

El sonido de una risa suave hizo que los dos jóvenes se volvieran hacia Moegi mientras ella disfrutaba de las acciones cómicas de los dos amigos. Tanto Naruto como Konohamaru se volvieron el uno al otro con una sonrisa propia, antes de que el shinobi mayor dijera: "Me alegra que los dos estén bien. Los veré a los dos más tarde, ¿está bien?

Konohamaru asintió, pero Naruto se detuvo en su caminata hacia la puerta cuando Moegi dijo suavemente: "Jefe". Cuando Naruto se volvió hacia ella, ella preguntó: "Konohamaru dijo que Udon había jurado destruir la aldea. Pensé que Root fue fundado para protegerlo ... ¿por qué querría hacer algo así?

"No lo sé", respondió Naruto tristemente pensando en sus propias experiencias con el niño. Pero al ver esa respuesta fue menos que satisfactoria para los dos que solían llamar amigo a Udon también, explicó su propia teoría: "Udon no era el miembro típico de Root. Homura lo estaba preparando para heredarlo de Danzou y él. Puede que Root se haya visto a sí mismo protegiendo a Konoha de las sombras, pero su objetivo también era convertir la aldea en su forma de ver el mundo. Algo que, a todos los efectos, la aldea había rechazado cuando atacamos a Danzou ". Naruto se concentró en Konohamaru y le preguntó: "Por lo que escuché decir, Udon abandonó el pueblo después de ver cómo la casa de su abuelo estallaba en llamas".

"Sí, dijo que nuestra pelea ya no era necesaria".

"Él pudo haber estado hablando en múltiples niveles", dijo Naruto. Al ver las miradas confusas que estaba recibiendo, explicó: "La pelea de Udon no fue exactamente algo que uno pueda simplemente someter. Él estaba tratando de cambiar una forma de pensar que está arraigada en todos nosotros como resultado de nuestro tiempo en la academia. Es por eso que los miembros de la Fundación a menudo fueron reclutados antes de unirse para moldearlos en los soldados que querían. Todavía asistirían a la academia, pero en esos casos era solo una tapadera que les permitía graduarse para poder participar en los asuntos y misiones de la aldea. Esto también fue para promover el objetivo de cambiar el pueblo desde adentro ". Naruto se detuvo un momento mientras consideraba que sus propios planes no estaban tan lejos de Roots. Pero saber que sus objetivos finales eran mundos aparte no se obsesionó con la realización mientras continuaba: "Finalmente, Udon te vio como un medio para un fin de cambiar la aldea en un lugar que, en lugar de evitar la batalla a toda costa, tendía a úsalo como primer recurso. Reconociendo que este objetivo ya no podía lograrse debido a la muerte de su abuelo y a su ausencia como agente de raíz, probablemente decidió el siguiente curso de acción más lógico ".

"¿Que es eso?"

Centrándose en Moegi para responderle, "Eso sería establecer una aldea basada en los ideales de Root o alinearse con una donde se abrazarían tales principios".

Podía ver que tanto Moegi como Konohamaru entendieron que en algún momento en el futuro podrían verse obligados a pelear contra Udon nuevamente. Konohamaru dio voz a la pregunta que ambos se preguntaban a sí mismos: "Naruto ... ¿cómo se supone que alguien peleará con una persona que alguna vez consideraron un amigo?"

Era una pregunta que Naruto se había hecho muchas veces y al escucharla repetidamente inmediatamente pensó en Sasuke. Triste con los recuerdos que evocaba, respondió: "Yo ... ojalá supiera la respuesta a mí mismo".

El recuerdo de Naruto terminó cuando sintió un ligero toque en su hombro, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe e inmediatamente se encontraron con los azules de Ino. Estaba a punto de sentarse pero su agarre se volvió más firme para sujetarlo y que ella pudiera moverse alrededor de la silla y trepar a su regazo. Sorprendido por sus acciones, estaba a punto de hablar pero fue silenciado cuando ella lo besó profundamente. Confundido, pero habiendo perdido su toque, él respondió rápidamente en especie mientras deslizaba sus manos alrededor de su espalda para acercarla.

Después de varios momentos a pesar de sentir que respiraba profundamente después de contenerlo para siempre debido al beso con su amante distante. La necesidad de respirar realmente persistió causando que se alejaran uno del otro. Cuando Ino se retiró, Naruto preguntó: "¿Qué pasa?" a causa de las lágrimas que se acumulaban en el rabillo de sus ojos.

"Lo siento mucho", dijo Ino tristemente.

"Lo siento ..." dijo Naruto con tono interrogativo mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia ella y solía hacerlo cuando estaba confundido.

"Por ser tan hipócrita", declaró Ino cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. "Y-yo seguí exigiéndote que juegues a lo seguro y ... y, sin embargo, cuando estabas a salvo lejos de la aldea ... fui yo quien te devolvió la llamada. Después de llegar a todo lo alto y poderoso con todo el mundo acerca de que aparentemente están de acuerdo con su imprudencia ... "

Naruto extendió la mano y ahuecó su rostro mientras usaba sus pulgares para limpiar sus lágrimas. Dándole una sonrisa amable, dijo: "No te escuches. Te disculpas por estar preocupado por mí. Me enojaré cuando lo contrario sea cierto. Ino le devolvió la sonrisa con una suave suya que lo llevó a decir: "Ahora déjame disculparme por ser el idiota imprudente que haría que la mujer que ama se preocupe".

Ino liberó su rostro de sus manos y sacudió la cabeza en señal negativa para rechazar su disculpa y decir: "No podría aceptarlo aunque quisiera". Finalmente entiendo que lo que hiciste por Kin ... acabas de hacer por todo el pueblo. Era egoísta de mi parte pensar que necesitabas una conexión con la gente para estar dispuesto a arriesgar tu vida. Eres un héroe ... "

" No soy un héroe ", dijo Naruto rápidamente," Simplemente estaba haciendo mi deber ... "

Ino colocó su dedo contra sus labios para silenciarlo. Naruto se encontró con sus claros ojos azules y pudo ver la tristeza que aún permanecía allí cuando dijo: "Sí, lo estás. No has escuchado cómo te llaman los aldeanos ahora, ¿verdad? Ella recibió una sacudida rápida de su cabeza como respuesta y dijo: "Te están llamando el Héroe de la Hoja. Y eso es exactamente lo que eres. Sigo pensando en cuándo esos Senderos se acercaban a mí y solo podía imaginar cómo habría resultado si te hubieras comportado como yo había pedido. Si solo pudieras arriesgarte por las personas que conoces y cuidas y yo no fuera uno de ellos ... entonces no estaría aquí hoy. Tampoco mi padre. Pero eres un héroe y lo que te hace uno es que estás dispuesto a ponerte en peligro sin pensarlo dos veces. "Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer una vez más cuando dijo que su voz se ahogaba en emoción," Me salvaste a mí ya mi padre. Vengaste a mi sensei, el padre de mi compañero de equipo y muchos otros. Ino colocó su cabeza contra el pecho de su amante y comenzó a sollozar, agregando: "Y aunque me duele mucho hoy. La razón por la que puedo creer que mañana será mejor es porque te tengo a ti.

"Ino ..." dijo Naruto mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de ella frotando su espalda suavemente mientras ella vertía su dolor en su pecho.

Naruto no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo lloró, pero cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a terminar, comenzó a retorcerse en su regazo y me preguntó: "Naruto ... por favor, ayúdame a olvidar este dolor aunque solo sea por un momento".

El jinchuriki no estaba seguro de cómo Ino esperaba que lo lograra, pero luego escuchó el sonido de una tela rasgándose. Luego sintió la mano de Ino agarrar la bragueta de sus jeans mientras ella se movía para liberar su virilidad de sus límites de tela. Se las arregló para pescarlo y, aunque flácido después de algunos golpes, comenzó a revolverse. Naruto empujó a Ino hacia atrás por los hombros para mirarla por un momento debido a su sorpresa ante sus acciones que la hicieron susurrar, "Por favor ..."

El agarre de Naruto se aflojó permitiendo que Ino se levantara y guiara su polla al espacio que ella había roto en los pantalones cortos que llevaba debajo de la falda. Ambos gimieron cuando el poste rígido despejó la barrera rasgada para tocar los pliegues de seda de Ino por primera vez en meses. "Ahhh", Ino suspiró de placer mientras su vagina se extendía para aceptar la lanza de Naruto. Ambas rubias temblaron de placer apenas contenido mientras ella continuaba hundiéndola hasta que estaba completamente empalada y él estaba presionando contra su lugar más interno.

Ino se inclinó hacia adelante cuando ella pasó los brazos sobre los hombros de su amante y enterró la cara en su camisa. Ella respiró profundamente al encontrar que su almizcle único era intoxicante, y simplemente se deleitó en estar conectada con su amante nuevamente después de haber estado separada por demasiado tiempo. Ambas rubias parecían permanecer inmóviles mientras disfrutaban de la sensación de ser una vez más. Pero pronto, los músculos internos de Ino comenzaron a apretar la varilla que la estiraba mientras la llenaba de agradables hormigueos solo por estar dentro de ella.

Naruto gimió después de varios minutos del masaje invisible que era la señal de inicio que Ino había estado esperando. Mientras mantenía su pecho presionado contra el de Naruto, ella levantó lentamente sus caderas hasta que casi se liberó de su túnel de amor. Luego, justo cuando lánguidamente los bajó de nuevo, soltó un gruñido de satisfacción de su compañero rubio. Era un sonido que Ino admitió que era el afrodisíaco definitivo debido al sentimiento de orgullo de que era ella quien sacaba esos sonidos de lo que probablemente ahora se consideraba el hombre más poderoso que la aldea había producido.

La necesidad de escuchar más llevó a Ino a aumentar su ritmo mientras se recostaba para comenzar a montar con más fuerza la barra de placer enterrada dentro de ella. "Ino", gruñó Naruto complacido mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás para disfrutar de la sensación de su amante que lo montaba con abandono. Sus manos comenzaron la caminata desde sus caderas hasta sus senos, que todavía estaban contenidos por su parte superior. Los usó como asideros mientras la cabeza de Ino giraba hacia atrás mientras ella colocaba sus manos sobre las de él.

Ino movió sus manos para colocarlas sobre sus rodillas mientras ella arqueaba la espalda mientras apretaba la pelvis de un lado a otro contra la de él. Naruto aprovechó la oportunidad para empujarle la parte superior y el sostén para exponer sus senos a los de él a su mirada hambrienta. Inclinándose hacia adelante, se aferró a su teta izquierda para chupar y provocar su pezón mientras su mano acariciaba la suya derecha. La estimulación adicional hizo que Ino se inclinara hacia adelante mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de la cabeza de Naruto para empujarlo más fuerte contra su pecho. Luego cambió de su movimiento de molienda a una vez más subiendo y bajando sobre su polla.

"Te amo", dijo mientras cambiaba su atención oral a su otro seno. Ino comenzó a repetir la frase una y otra vez cuando ella comenzó a golpear su pelvis contra la suya cada vez más fuerte. Un nuevo gemido se unió a sus sonidos mezclados de placer. Naruto se dio cuenta de que su silla estaba a punto de ceder, así que rápidamente se levantó fácilmente sosteniendo su peso mientras sacaba la boca de su teta y movía sus manos hacia su trasero. Se miraron a los ojos mientras Naruto mantenía su ritmo anterior. Las piernas de Ino descansaban sobre sus antebrazos y sus brazos estaban envueltos alrededor de su cuello mientras ella gemía felizmente mientras se deslizaba por su polla.

"Bésame", susurró, y maulló en su boca cuando él apretó sus labios contra los de ella. Sus lenguas comenzaron a bailar una contra la otra mientras recogían de donde habían estado antes. Sintiendo las señales reveladoras de que estaba a punto de recibir su escape momentáneo, comenzó a apretarse a su alrededor en un esfuerzo por estimularlo a que se corriera con ella. Rompiendo el beso, ella puso su pedido en palabras mientras decía: "Cum ... por favor cum conmigo ..."

Naruto no respondió con palabras sino con acción como era su deseo. Moviéndose a su cama, la dejó en el suelo sin romper el paso mientras sus caderas se encargaban de agitar la quim de su amante. Los pies de Ino pronto encontraron su camino hacia los hombros de Naruto cuando la dobló casi por la mitad cuando comenzó a tocar la abertura de su útero con más insistencia. Los gritos de Ino aumentaron en intensidad al igual que los gruñidos de Naruto. Ino sabía que su deseo iba a ser concedido cuando sintió que él se hinchaba dentro de ella. Dejándose ir, gritó en libertad cuando Naruto se enterró completamente en ella y depositó lo que para Ino sintió como galones de esperma dentro de su matriz sedienta.

Sus piernas cayeron de sus hombros mientras las envolvía alrededor de sus caderas para mantenerlo dentro de ella y sintiéndose débil por el agotamiento físico y mental comenzó a caer en el sueño. Pero, no antes de besarlo tiernamente y susurrar: "Te amo ..."

Naruto miró su hermoso rostro mientras dormía contenta y besaba sus labios suavemente, respondió: "Gracias por amarme, mi hermosa flor. Siempre te amaré y apreciaré también ".

Haku aterrizó en un lugar que su mapa llamaba el Valle de las Nubes y los Rayos y frunció el ceño debido a la destrucción que encontró. Miró a su alrededor y sintió una sensación de temor comenzar a apoderarse de quién sabía que se suponía que debía llamar hogar al valle. Pero también surgió del grupo de personas que ella había rastreado hasta el lugar y el temor de que fueran los culpables. Haku se sorprendió al descubrir que sentía mucha tristeza por esa posibilidad.

"Así que esto es en lo que has decidido convertirte, Sasuke Uchiha", susurró su tono mostrando su decepción. Recordó su batalla en el puente con el Uchiha y el joven que se convertiría en su amante y descubrió que por primera vez lamentaba no haberle quitado la vida. Una parte de la razón se derivaba de su creencia de que si su objetivo hubiera sido más cierto, entonces quizás él no se habría hundido en las profundidades que ya tenía. Pero en su mayor parte estaba ligado a la simple verdad de que solo podía pensar en una razón por la cual Sasuke lideraría un ataque contra los Ocho Colas. Estaba trabajando con Akatsuki.

Haku sintió que su ira crecía hacia el Uchiha ya que al ayudar a Akatsuki a asegurar las Ocho Colas, le permitiría a la organización dirigir más recursos para capturar a Naruto. Habiendo sentido la mezcla de emociones de las mujeres que viven en Konoha que se habían transmitido a través de su marca de zorro, Haku creía que el ataque que esperaban había llegado. La reaparición de Naruto lo confirmó para ella, pero al desvanecerse sabía que su amante estaba fuera de peligro por el momento. Al parecer que las acciones de Sasuke les permitirían concentrar más recursos para capturar a Naruto, Haku no podía perdonar al Uchiha. Ella sintió que era una gran lástima que el chico que una vez casi se sacrificaba por su compañero de equipo, en realidad estaba ayudando a aquellos que buscaban hacerle daño.

Haku calmó sus emociones cuando tuvo que admitir que tal vez estaba llegando a conclusiones que aún no había verificado. Dirigiendo su rostro enmascarado hacia una montaña que parece que la mitad superior se había volado, tuvo que admitir que tal vez era probable que el Jinchuriki Killer Bee hubiera diezmado al grupo que, según su conocimiento, se había llamado a sí mismo Taka. Moviéndose hacia el lago que estaba en el centro del valle, Haku dejó que sus pensamientos vagaran en su búsqueda del Kubikiribōchō.

Había retomado su búsqueda de Sasuke y, por extensión, el portador actual de la espada de Zabuza, Suigetsu en el escondite en ruinas de Uchiha donde el hermano menor había matado a su hermano. Haku había encontrado la escena extraña a pesar de que ya había sido revisada por Anbu de Konoha, que también estaba buscando pistas sobre el paradero de Sasuke. Pero donde el shinobi de Konoha buscaba pistas que indicaran a dónde se había ido Sasuke, estaba buscando una idea de la psique de su objetivo. Con ese fin, le resultaba difícil creer que Sasuke había ganado la pelea. Su creencia provenía de una gran piedra donde parecía que la batalla había terminado. Basado en la evidencia de sangre que no había sido arrastrada por la lluvia que siguió a la batalla y el tráfico peatonal que había encontrado. Ella teorizó que Sasuke, de hecho, parecía estar completamente agotado de chakra, pero lo mismo no parecía ser cierto para Itachi. Para su ojo experto, parecía que Sasuke se había encontrado acorralado contra una pared de roca, ya que Itachi se había acercado lentamente a él. También parecía que Itachi había sido cubierto con una especie de capa de chakra, ya que se había formado un camino ancho en los escombros como si hubiera sido empujado hacia un lado. Se había desvanecido a medida que se acercaba a su hermano menor, pero solo después de que apareció, Sasuke había tratado de detener a Itachi con un aluvión de herramientas ninja. Por lo que había deducido, Itachi parecía haberse debilitado. Pero aún con cualquier técnica con la que se hubiera estado protegiendo, ella creía que debería haber sido suficiente para acabar con un Sasuke acorralado. Pero en cambio, parecía que las cosas simplemente habían terminado, ya que no podía detectar signos de una lucha en la que debería haber uno si un oponente iba a acabar con el otro. Esto dejó a Haku con la creencia de que Itachi nunca había tenido la intención de ganar contra Sasuke y, con toda probabilidad, había sucumbido a alguna dolencia.

Sin embargo, no podía negar que se había producido una batalla masiva, por lo que se preguntó cuál había sido el objetivo de Itachi. Supuso que él podría simplemente haber querido ver el crecimiento de su hermano antes de morir de la dolencia que ella comenzaba a sospechar que era el verdadero vencedor de la batalla. Pero para un hombre como ese sentía que tenía que haber algo más. También dudaba que Itachi le hubiera contado a su hermano la verdad sobre la masacre de Uchiha, ya que eso invalidaría todos los sacrificios que había hecho hasta ese momento.

Pero Haku creía que alguien le había informado a Sasuke sobre la verdad de por qué su clan fue destruido. Su razón fue porque mientras visitaba el sitio de la batalla no había arrojado ninguna pista sobre dónde el hombre enmascarado que se hacía llamar Tobi también había sacado al Uchiha. La había dejado con la creencia de que a Sasuke no le habría importado si el golpe final hubiera sido alcanzado por él o no. Por lo tanto, al enterarse de que había sido visto nuevamente yendo hacia Lightning Country viajando a través de Frost, Haku lo persiguió. Pero cuando recogió su rastro, se enteró de que Sasuke ya no llamaba al grupo que había formado Hebi. En cambio, lo había renombrado Taka y eso la preocupaba. Ella sintió que al renombrar su escuadrón, significaba que él ya había encontrado un nuevo enemigo en el cual enfocar sus energías para destruir.

Haku tenía pocas dudas de que el enemigo era el pueblo de Konoha, lo que significaba que en algún momento tendría que pasar por Naruto para lograrlo. Haku prometió que no permitiría que eso sucediera, y si Sasuke levantaba una mano contra su amante, se aseguraría de que fuera abofeteada. Sin embargo, nuevamente, Haku sintió que podría estar sacando conclusiones precipitadas, como si pareciera que Sasuke había salido de su batalla con Itachi más fuerte. Al ver la devastación que la rodeaba, le resultaba difícil creer que él pudiera derrotar al hombre que muchas personas consideraban el perfecto jinchuriki.

Al detenerse en la orilla del agua, Haku se arrodilló ante una depresión en el barro donde parecía que había caído un cuerpo. Varias personas se habían reunido a su alrededor, con una de ellas aparentemente arrodillada para acunar a la persona. Algo más que le pareció extraño fue que parecía que una de las personas que se habían reunido parecía volverse más pequeña como si hubiera arrojado algo de masa. Haku frunció el ceño al verlo, pero sospechó que la persona cuyo cuerpo había aterrizado allí por primera vez se había beneficiado de la transferencia de alguna manera.

Haku notó que se había cortado un surco en el suelo acercándose a donde estaba arrodillada como si se hubiera disparado un jutsu donde la gente se había reunido, pero se había detenido antes de llegar al lugar. Moviéndose hacia donde terminaba, sintió que su sangre se enfriaba cuando vio una escala en el barro. Al recogerlo, creía que pertenecía a la gran espada Samehada. Pensando que ahora entendía lo que sucedió, sospechó que Sasuke y su equipo, que había reemplazado la pérdida de Karin con otra kunoichi llamada Tamaki, terminaron siendo derrotados por Killer Bee. Con ellos golpeados y contra las cuerdas, los Jinchuriki habían intentado terminarlos con algún tipo de jutsu poderoso. Sin embargo, ese jutsu había sido interceptado por Kisame, quien había usado la habilidad de su espada para comer chakra para proteger a los demás.

Haku escuchó un ruido, así que sacó varios senbon para defenderse. Ella centró su atención en una roca cercana que se levantó del lago, pero después de varios momentos de tensión se relajó cuando el ruido no se repitió. Sintiendo que estaba siendo observada, sabía que era mejor que abandonara el área, menos su presencia, porque Kumogakure creía que la Aldea de la Niebla Oculta tenía algo que ver con el ataque si la encontraban. Además, creía que podía descubrir el resto basándose en lo que sabía de Kisame. Consciente de que algunos llamaban al hombre una Bestia de Cola sin las colas, ella no dudaba de que pudiera derrotar al Kumo Jinchuriki.

Teniendo en cuenta que había encontrado varias señales de que el área había sido vigilada por el shinobi de Kumo, probablemente asignado para vigilar a Killer Bee, pero esos shinobi habían desaparecido. Ella creía que había una posibilidad real de que Akatsuki hubiera capturado otro jinchuriki. Esto la llevó a pensar: "Si Akatsuki lo ha capturado, necesitarán un lugar para realizar el sellado. Con sus fuerzas tan debilitadas, probablemente tomará una cantidad considerable de tiempo. La falta de presencia de Kumo significa que puede haber shinobi en la búsqueda, así como también algunos que se dirigen a su aldea para informar el asunto. Es probable que Akatsuki necesite un lugar donde no los molesten, pero se ha revelado que Konan ya no es leal a ellos. Tendrán que asumir que los lugares que ya habían preparado se han visto comprometidos ".

Haku frunció el ceño mientras se preguntaba dónde tomaría Akatsuki su premio. Sabía que Tobi podría simplemente haberlos teletransportado a la ubicación haciendo que fuera imposible rastrearlo, pero buscaría alrededor del Valle por si acaso. Sin embargo, sospechaba que cualquier rastro que encontrara iría hacia el sur, ya que no tenía dudas de que el Raikage volcaría a Lightning Country para encontrar al hombre que consideraba un hermano. Hizo una pausa en su retiro del Valle mientras consideraba que era una posibilidad real que Akatsuki trajera su premio al País del Fuego. Sabía que a pesar de las mejores relaciones que las dos aldeas tenían últimamente, Kumo tendría que tener cuidado de no enviar apresuradamente sus fuerzas al país que albergaba la Aldea de la Hoja. Pero sabía que si había un rasgo que algunos podrían considerar una debilidad del Raikage era su temperamento y las acciones precipitadas que a veces tomaba cuando estaba enojado. Ella pensó que Akatsuki esperaba que el Raikage fuera lo suficientemente tonto como para enviar a sus fuerzas a Konoha para poner a la Aldea de la Hoja en una posición en la que tendrían que intervenir para el grupo mientras sellaban las Ocho Colas.

Segura de que su teoría tenía mérito, comenzó a dirigirse hacia el sur mientras trataba de encontrar lugares que Akatsuki usaría para sellar a la bestia en Fire Country. Pero, una ubicación que también serviría como punto ciego para los Konoha-nin, ya que pensó que Akatsuki también tendría que considerar la posibilidad de que, mientras Konoha pudiera detener cualquier incursión de Kumo en su territorio. También dedicaría recursos para localizar a Killer Bee con la esperanza de calmar la situación, ya que si Kumo sentía que Konoha había ayudado a Akatsuki a negarles su jinchuriki. Había pocas dudas en su mente de que podría conducir a una nueva ronda de conflictos.

Naruto entró en la cueva donde había dejado a Konan y sintió un remolino de emociones cuando la vio arrodillada junto a los dos cuerpos envueltos en papel de sus amigos. Dos de las emociones que estaba sintiendo eran culpa y pena. La culpa era de cómo le había fallado y había roto su promesa de salvar a Nagato de sí mismo. El dolor también fue resultado de la culpa. Pero, además, lo atribuyó al hecho de que él era la causa de la tristeza que estaba seguro de que todavía estaría escrito en su rostro.

La espalda de su amante estaba frente a él, pero ella debe haber sabido dónde estaban sus pensamientos cuando dijo: "No fue tu culpa. Nagato te puso en una posición donde tenía que hacerse. No guardo ira hacia ti.

"Gracias", dijo Naruto contrito, "Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que te fallé".

"No, no lo hace", dijo Konan sin emoción de una manera que hizo que Naruto se estremeciera. Poniéndose de pie, se acercó a él y le dijo: "No has cumplido la promesa que hiciste de asegurar mis servicios. Por lo tanto, todavía necesito una compensación ".

"¿Qué me pedirías?"

"Debes prometerme que no te apartarás del camino de la luz", dijo Konan cuando se detuvo frente a Naruto. Levantando su brazo, un ramo de flores de papel apareció de la manga de su túnica mientras continuaba, "Júramelo en estas flores que nunca se marchitarán".

"Eso parecería ser una promesa de por vida. Una que requerirá que me vigiles bien. Konan asintió con la cabeza para que Naruto extendiera la mano y envolviera sus manos alrededor de la que sostenía las flores mientras respondía: "Prometo que juntos haremos del mundo el lugar con el que tanto Pervy Sage como Nagato podrían estar satisfechos".

Konan miró a los ojos azules de Naruto, que brillaban tanto como ella imaginaba el futuro que él construiría. Sintió la necesidad de besar al joven, pero antes de que se volviera abrumador, liberó su mano mientras dejaba las flores en la suya. Al apartarse, pudo fruncir el ceño que apareció en su rostro, pero se negó a mirar ya que no deseaba acercarse a él, ya que todavía había una tarea que debía realizar. Algo de lo que no estaba segura si sobreviviría.

Estaba a punto de levitar los cuerpos de sus amigos para regresar con Ame, pero fue detenida cuando Naruto le preguntó: "¿Debes regresar tan pronto?"

Konan asintió con la cabeza y respondió: "Con Nagato desaparecido, Rain pronto puede estallar en el caos. Debo volver para asegurarme de que se mantiene el orden.

"Entiendo, pero antes de que te vayas, necesito que hagas algo por mí". Konan miró por encima del hombro con una mirada inquisitiva, lo que provocó que Naruto dijera: "Necesito que le cuentes una historia a mi pueblo".

"Tenten, de dónde vino toda esta juventud", gritó Maito Gai para su gran sorpresa, tanto él como Lee se estaban quedando atrás de su compañero de equipo kunoichi, así como el temporalmente asignado, Anko. El último de los cuales le envió una mirada oscura por encima del hombro, ya que se había vuelto bastante irritable por su comportamiento excéntrico. Él tragó saliva mientras recordaba su amenaza de que si ella lo escuchaba usar la palabra juventud de otra manera que no fuera su significado definido de referirse a una persona joven, él despertaría para encontrar a sus serpientes rodeando su cama.

Anko miró hacia otro lado mientras pensaba que dejaría pasar el resbalón de Gai, ya que sabía que tanto Tenten como sus comportamientos probablemente eran desconcertantes, ya que habían estado corriendo a un ritmo vertiginoso continuamente ya que ambos habían sentido problemas en la Aldea de la Hoja. El clamor que sintieron a través de las marcas de zorro que llevaban parecía haber disminuido, pero a pesar de la presencia de Naruto volviendo a la red que lo unía a él y a sus amantes, tanto Tenten como ella sintieron un presentimiento sobre lo que encontrarían. Los ojos de Anko se movieron hacia Tenten y sintió el ceño fruncido amenazar con aparecer atado a una emoción en la que no quería pensar. La sensación no estaba centrada en la kunoichi exactamente, sino en su lugar en el harén. Con toda honestidad, Anko sabía cuál era el sentimiento, pero se negó a nombrarlo como una forma de negación.

Pero al mirar a Tenten, que aún no había respondido a su maestra debido a que se concentró en mantener su velocidad, así como a tratar de deslumbrar cada pista que pudo sobre el estado actual de Naruto desde la marca de zorro, sintió que su habilidad para negar la emoción disminuía. Luego sintió una sensación acariciante del rubio que fue enviado a todas las mujeres fuera del pueblo para asegurarles que estaba bien. Anko notó que los hombros de Tenten se relajaban ligeramente mientras una suave sonrisa aparecía en sus labios como si hubiera sido golpeada por un cálido rayo de luz en un día nublado y húmedo.

Anko sintió la emoción que quería mantener enterrada en doble intensidad y ya no podía negar que estaba celosa de la kunoichi. Pero no fue solo ella, sino todos aquellos cuyo chakra cayó en la categoría roja. Ni siquiera necesitaba que el Hyuuga Byakugan supiera qué mujeres habían dado ese salto, ya que solo se mostraban en sus caras cuando el rubio estaba cerca. Anko atribuyó sus celos al hecho de que las mujeres, cuyos chakras eran rojos, no solo habían aceptado sus vidas como miembros del harén. Pero que Naruto también los había aceptado por completo, lo que significaba sus peculiaridades y cosas por el estilo. La reciente conversión de Tenten al club de chakra rojo es un excelente ejemplo, ya que Anko había escuchado que se oponía firmemente a convertirse en miembro del harén, ya que creía que una kunoichi fuerte no necesitaba un hombre para ser feliz.

Aún así, Naruto lo había tomado todo con calma y para Anko en este momento una sonrisa exasperante, sin tener ningún problema en compartir la kunoichi con su amante Sannin e incluso ir tan lejos como para cumplir su sueño de convertirse en estudiante de Tsunade. Pero todo eso había cambiado después de que los dos habían disfrutado de una cita para conmemorar el aniversario de dos meses de Tenten desde que se convirtió en su amante. Ella no sabía todos los detalles, pero sí sabía que Naruto había demostrado de alguna manera que aceptaba y amaba a Tenten, y que a su vez, la kunoichi había venido a devolverle esos sentimientos.

Para Anko, ver a otro kunoichi cambiar a rojo, especialmente uno que se había unido después de ella, era un doloroso recordatorio de que ella sentía que había ido en sentido contrario. Ella todavía apreciaba a Naruto por su contacto con ella cuando se había sentido sola, pero esos sentimientos se habían enfriado como resultado de que él rechazara su lado que ella había tratado de mostrar cuando sus amantes lo estaban ayudando a recuperar su mojo después del incidente de Kanji. . Anko sabía que no era exactamente justo decir que la rechazó, ya que ella se había mostrado bastante fuerte, sin mencionar que había sido virgen antes que él, por lo que no podía decir que tuviera ninguna experiencia real con la escena BDSM. Sin embargo, estaría mintiendo si dijera que algo al respecto no la excitaba, especialmente cuando consideraba que rompía a la gente para ganarse la vida. Algo en lo que ella era extremadamente buena, y después de incorporar algo de lo que le había quitado su rechazo por parte de Naruto, solo había mejorado. Su ruptura del genin Ryusui acababa de ser una cereza en la cima de un mes en el que había conseguido que la mayoría de la gente derramara sus entrañas. También solo había alimentado su apetito para explorar tales prácticas sexuales, ya que después de cada éxito a menudo se masturbaba mientras revivía los gritos de piedad o la expresión de sus caras cuando realmente los rompía.

Había esperado que fuera algo que pudieran compartir, pero al ver la reacción intestinal de Naruto había destrozado ese sueño, y como resultado la hizo sentir una vez más como una extraña. Eso no quería decir que Naruto no intentara hacerla sentir importante para él. Lo hizo con creces y el sexo fue tan bueno como siempre. Pero Anko sentía que no podía dejar que esa parte de su programa volviera a aparecer y, como tal, no sentía que Naruto pudiera cuidar el paquete completo. Ella todavía se preocupaba profundamente por él, por eso estaba celosa de las mujeres que poseían el chakra rojo. Naruto le había dado el calor que ella había anhelado, y ella siempre lo apreciaría por eso. Pero había una parte de ella que Orochimaru había visto que había sido suficiente para que él la tomara como aprendiz y esa era la parte de ella que había puesto nerviosa a Tsunade cuando le propuso por primera vez su propia forma de querer que Naruto se despidiera. el funk en el que lo había encontrado su encuentro con Kanji. Ella pensó que lo rechazó cuando se negó a ir con Orochimaru después de recibir la marca de maldición. Pero nunca la había abandonado, y ahora quería lo mismo que Anko tenía, aceptación. Pero, tristemente, lo quería de una manera que Naruto aparentemente no estaba dispuesto a dar.

Anko escuchó a Tenten jadear, que atrajo su atención hacia las paredes de la aldea que se veían relativamente intactas, excepto por los agujeros que parecían haber sido perforados a través de ellos desde el interior de la aldea. Detrás de ella, escuchó a Rock Lee preguntar: "Gai-sensei, ¿qué pudo haber pasado?"

"No conozco a Lee. Pero parece que la intuición de las mujeres de Tenten y Anko debe haberlo sentido.

"Más bien notamos que todos los pájaros se alejaron volando de la dirección de la aldea", respondió Anko al notar los signos cuando se acercaban, y pensó que podría usarlos como su razón y la de Tenten para el rápido regreso. No es que supusiera que lo necesitaría, ya que supuso que Gai estaba satisfecho con la teoría de la intuición de sus mujeres y Lee consideró cualquier cosa que su maestro dijera como escritura. "De todos modos, parece que es demasiado tarde para echar una mano", dijo el Especial Jounin al no escuchar los sonidos de la batalla y al ver a varios chunin y genin estacionados en la puerta a la que se acercaban.

Se les permitió pasar rápidamente después de enterarse de que el líder oficial de Akatsuki, Pain, estaba detrás del daño causado a la aldea. Se les dijo que se reportaran al Hokage para hacer sus informes y aprender qué tareas se les asignarían. Dirigiéndose rápidamente a la mansión del líder de la aldea, se detuvieron cuando Gai le gritó a su antiguo alumno que estaba parado frente a un edificio derrumbado: "Ja, ja, Neji, lo sabía a pesar de tu actitud. Un ataque cobarde como este no sería suficiente para atacarte. Pero me agrada recibir la confirmación de esto.

Neji se volvió hacia su maestro y asintió brevemente mientras respondía que no estaba seguro de haber sido insultado por no ser tan apasionado como Gai solía gustarle: "Aprecio eso ... creo".

"Neji, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Rock Lee preguntó: "Quizás podamos ser de ayuda".

"Hay sesenta y tres personas atrapadas en un refugio del sótano debajo de este edificio", respondió Neji volviendo a su tarea mientras activaba el Byakugan. "A mí y al resto de mis parientes nos han dado el trabajo de sacarlos".

"Correcto", dijo Gai preparándose para abrir las puertas internas, algo que su clon pretendía hacer también. "Déjenoslo, los sacaremos antes ..."

Neji levantó la mano para evitar que su maestro y compañero de equipo hicieran algo imprudente mientras decía: "Gracias, pero no gracias. Si fuera solo una cuestión de poder, entonces Naruto y ese recién llegado habrían sido suficientes. Desafortunadamente, tuvimos que hacer esto de una manera lenta y cuidadosa, menos causamos un colapso adicional y matamos a las personas que estamos tratando de salvar ".

"Roger", dijo Gai dando un pulgar hacia arriba a su compañero de equipo, "Luego iremos a ver al Hokage para que se le asigne una tarea en la que nuestra pasión de sangre caliente se pueda aprovechar al máximo".

Neji asintió con la cabeza, pero en lugar de responder a Gai, habló con la persona que se acercaba detrás de ellos a quien pudo ver como resultado de su habilidad de línea de sangre. "Lady Hinata, te dije que podríamos manejar esto. Sé que hay varios lugares en los que preferirías estar.

La recién llegada Leaf-nin se volvió para ver a la kunoichi en cuestión, cuyos ojos todavía estaban hinchados y rojos por las lágrimas que había estado derramando. "Hay primos ... simplemente no pude hacer mucho bien allí". Al darse cuenta de Anko, Hinata se le acercó para decirle: "Kurenai-sensei ... ella necesita a alguien en este momento ... Traté de hablar con ella pero ella ... ella dice que solo quiere estar sola".

"¿Q-qué pasó?" Anko preguntó preocupada por la angustia que sentía Hinata con respecto a que su maestra era fácil de escuchar.

"Pobrecita, perder tanto a su hijo como a su amante", dijo una enfermera antes de cerrar la puerta después de revisar sobre ella.

Los ojos de Kurenai se abrieron de golpe cuando había estado fingiendo dormir desde que le había pedido a Hinata que la dejara sola. En parte había sido forzar a su estudiante a irse, pero también para poder escapar de las miradas llenas de pena de las personas que sabían por qué estaba en el hospital. A pesar de haberse lastimado levemente, se había sometido a una cirugía, por lo que se le asignó una habitación para recuperarse y asegurarse de que no desarrollara una infección. Pero podría ser trasladada en cualquier momento si una persona más gravemente herida necesitaba la habitación y la letanía del equipo de monitoreo que permanecía sin usar era necesaria. Mirando por la ventana, casi preferiría que la movieran, ya que estaba en línea con el monumento Hokage y como resultado de sus fracasos como madre y esposa,

Ella trató de alejarse, pero los ojos de piedra simplemente la siguieron perforando, haciéndola incapaz. También sacaron a la luz todos los momentos felices que había experimentado en su camino hacia la maternidad que habían terminado trágicamente antes de su finalización. Así como los sueños para el futuro que se habían desvanecido. Las lágrimas comenzaron a gotear de sus ojos cuando recordó haberle dicho a Asuma que estaba embarazada y se rió alegremente cuando su rostro tomó una expresión de sorpresa, haciendo que su cigarrillo siempre presente colgara flojamente de su boca abierta. Se había recuperado rápidamente antes de sonreírle igual de feliz antes de sorprenderla sacando una caja de su chaleco jounin y proponiéndole.

Un gran sollozo sacudió su cuerpo mientras recordaba la tranquila ceremonia con solo ellos dos y el Hokage en la asistencia. Ella trató de detener las imágenes mientras se frotaba los ojos con la palma de la mano para bloquear el flujo de lágrimas, pero solo logró aclarar los recuerdos. Recordaba haber discutido con Asuma sobre su asqueroso hábito y cómo había estado parcialmente complacida cuando él había aceptado fumar solo afuera. Se burlaban unos de otros sobre cuál sería el género de su hijo a pesar de que en ese momento de su embarazo tal cosa no podía determinarse por medios científicos. Como resultado, habían acordado que ambos lo aprendieran cuando el niño se uniera a ellos en el mundo.

Kurenai sintió que el dolor y la culpa que parecía ser su única existencia crecían exponencialmente, ya que ahora sabía que aunque el niño no hubiera sido el hijo que Asuma había esperado, no tenía dudas de que habría acogido a su hija con la misma alegría. Cuando el dolor de esa pérdida se volvió demasiado para soportar, Kurenai regresó a otro desastre de la aldea Leaf y recordó la esperanza de su padre de que al menos viva lo suficiente como para crear una nueva luz de vida para heredar la Voluntad de Fuego. Después de haber fallado en la tarea y bajo lo que sentía era el resplandor ahora refutador del Tercer Hokage de Piedra, Kurenai prometió hacer las paces.

Al salir de la cama, se acercó a la ventana antes de saltar para seguir su decisión. Sabía que tal vez era una salida cobarde, pero dudaba que creara un gran revuelo ya que la aldea ya se estaba ahogando en la muerte

Anko entró en la habitación que le habían dicho que había sido asignada a Kurenai, pero frunció el ceño al verla vacía. Al regresar al pasillo, agarró a una enfermera por el brazo para preguntar: "Oye, ¿no es este el lugar para Kurenai Yuhi?"

"Debería serlo", respondió la enfermera mirando dentro de la habitación antes de encogerse de hombros. Dirigiéndose a Anko, explicó: "No estaba tan gravemente herida y puede haber sido trasladada para dejar espacio a alguien que sí lo estaba. Me temo que con todos los heridos, el espacio es escaso y las personas están siendo desplazadas constantemente ".

Anko frunció el ceño ante la respuesta y la actitud de la enfermera, sin embargo, aunque consciente de que la mujer puede haber estado lidiando con el caos durante la mayor parte del día, dijo: "Bueno, ¿hay alguna manera de que revises?"

"Sí, pero te aseguro que ella no era ..."

"Mira, hazlo", espetó Anko mientras se movía hacia la cama. Al colocar su mano sobre ella, pudo sentir el calor de un cuerpo que acababa de salir, y consciente de que no todas las heridas habían salido físicamente por la ventana abierta. Aterrizó en una pila de escombros que alguna vez había sido un edificio y buscó alguna señal de su amiga. Maldijo y se preguntó si tal vez estaba exagerando, pero algo le gritaba que encontrara a la mujer.

Anko comenzó a moverse hacia el edificio de apartamentos que tanto ella como Kurenai llamaron hogar con la esperanza de que la mujer de ojos rojos simplemente hubiera decidido dirigirse al ambiente familiar. Mientras corría hacia su casa, recordó las secuelas inmediatas de su regreso a la aldea después de su tiempo con Orochimaru en la Tierra del Mar. Anko recordó haber ido con sus compañeros de equipo con la esperanza de que pudieran ayudarla a darle sentido a su vida. Sin embargo, la habían rechazado con frialdad tratándola con el mismo sentimiento de sospecha que había estado encontrando de casi todos menos el Tercer y Cuarto Hokage. Realmente le quemó saber que en realidad sus compañeros de equipo habían sido los traidores y uno de ellos era el Sensei del equipo de Kabuto durante los Exámenes de Chunin que precedieron a la Invasión de Sonido. Ninguno de los cuales Anko había visto desde entonces,

Anko recordó lo deprimida que se sintió al subir al monumento de Hokage mientras derramaba las lágrimas que había sentido. "Pueblo estúpido", había recordado haber dicho, "Si no me quieren, deberían haberme dejado vagando por Sea Country".

"Pero, ¿qué hay de las personas que te extrañarían?", Había llamado una voz detrás de ella.

Anko se giró para ver a Kurenai de pie con una sonrisa amable. Anko frunció el ceño ya que ella y la kunoichi no habían pasado mucho tiempo juntas en la academia, ya que siempre habían estado siguiendo a Asuma Sarutobi. Aún así, ella fue la primera persona con la que se encontró desde su regreso, además del Hokage, cuyos ojos no se oscurecieron al aterrizar en ella o tener indicios de sospechas. Por lo tanto, a pesar de que su reacción inicial fue decirle a la niña, que había subido al monumento de Hokage para aclararse la cabeza después de una discusión con ella de nuevo, otra vez novio, para perderse, volvió a la aldea y dijo: "¿Quién exactamente lo haría?" ¿que sea? Mi propio sensei me descartó y mis compañeros me ven como un posible traidor. Es una opinión que todo este pueblo apestoso parece albergar también. Dirigiría a los Anbu directamente al agujero en el que Orochimaru se esconde si pudiera recordar.

"Lo sé", dijo Kurenai, su voz no tenía ningún indicio de engaño. "Cualquiera que esté dispuesto a llorar por cómo los extraños la perciben obviamente ama mucho a su pueblo". Kurenai comenzó a acercarse cuando dijo: "Puede ser difícil de tragar ya que no has hecho nada malo, pero no importa lo mal que la gente piense en ti, solo mantén el rumbo y mañana inevitablemente será mejor que hoy".

Anko se volvió hacia la kunoichi de ojos rojos y se burló cuando respondió: "Eso es fácil de decir para ti. No tienes a todos alejándose de ti como si llevaras la plaga.

"Cierto", admitió Kurenai antes de extender su mano, "Pero me hizo más fácil conocerte. No estábamos cerca en la academia, pero realmente me gustaría ser tu amigo.

Anko recordó mirar la mano extendida mientras tenía que luchar contra las lágrimas antes de tomarla para presentarse a la kunoichi, quien le devolvió el gesto. Se deslizó hasta detenerse mientras aterrizaba en un techo para mirar hacia el lado opuesto para mirar el monumento de Hokage. Se sintió desgarrada por un momento sin saber qué camino tomar, pero sus instintos le dijeron que no encontraría a Kurenai en casa, así que se fue a su nuevo destino.

Anko llegó al monumento y comenzó a correr por el frente con chakra. Estaba a punto de llegar a la cima mientras corría por la cara del Tercero cuando Kurenai saltó de ella. La jounin especial continuó avanzando abordando a Kurenai por la cintura mientras su trayectoria los llevó a ambos a aterrizar en la cabeza del Hokage. Kurenai obviamente estaba sorprendida de que su intento de suicidio fuera interrumpido mientras miraba a la mujer que estaba a horcajadas sobre ella. No podía ver los ojos de Anko debido a cómo la kunoichi sostenía su cabeza para que su flequillo los cubriera. Consciente de que la atraparon, pero con la esperanza de poder convencer a las kunoichi de que las cosas no eran como aparecían, dijo: "Anko ..."

¡Palmada!

Anko miró a su amiga ahora que sus ojos mostraban todas las emociones bajo el sol, pero la más frecuente era la ira que la hizo decir: "Eres una perra egoísta ... ¿cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo podrías siquiera pensar en tratar de liberarte en este lugar de todos los lugares? El lugar donde primero nos hicimos amigos. El lugar donde me dijiste que perseverara sin importar lo mal que se pusieran las cosas.

Kurenai se enojó con Anko diciéndola, ya que a sus oídos parecía que su amiga estaba tratando de comparar sus experiencias. Intentando alejar a Anko de ella, dijo con dureza: "¡No me des eso! ¿Estás honestamente tratando de comparar tu aflicción por Orochimaru con lo que he perdido?

Anko se sintió sorprendida cuando una parte de ella se preguntó si eso era lo que Kurenai realmente pensaba. Pero consciente de que solo estaba atacando al mundo que la había lastimado, y que actualmente era el único objetivo disponible, sorprendió a Kurenai al abrazarla. Suavemente susurró: "Nunca trataría de comparar lo que sentí ese día con lo que estás sintiendo ahora. Pero, esta no es la forma de manejarlo. Porque aunque lo que hemos sufrido es un mundo aparte, la verdad es que tenías razón. Sin embargo, si no enfrentas el dolor que estás sintiendo ahora. Entonces nunca más podrás conocer la felicidad y solo pasará el dolor a aquellos que te cuidan y no pudieron ayudarte ".

Kurenai permaneció inmóvil durante varios latidos, pero luego se enterró en el pecho de Anko cuando comenzó a derramar todo el dolor y la angustia que sentía. "Duele mucho", dijo el Jounin entre sollozos desgarradores.

"Lo sé", respondió Anko con dulzura mientras acariciaba el cabello de su amiga, "pero aunque el dolor nunca desaparezca. Mañana inevitablemente será mejor que hoy ".

Naruko aterrizó suavemente en la arruinada biblioteca del segundo piso de la mansión de Kiyomi. Dejó que su Energía Natural se desvaneciera después de haber estado en Modo Sabio, ya que quería asegurarse de que no la siguieran a la propiedad. Sin embargo, su entrada no pasó desapercibida ya que dos mujeres estaban en la habitación asegurándose de que ningún saqueador intentara aprovecharse del gran agujero en la pared. Para su sorpresa, la mujer de piel oscura Yoruichi dijo: "Entonces la hija pródiga regresa. Curiosamente me siento lleno de una sensación de Déjà vu ".

Naruko la miró confundida hasta que Yoruichi inclinó la cabeza hacia el agujero que había usado para hacer su entrada. Al darse cuenta de que Bijuu se refería al agujero que había hecho en la habitación de Kiyomi cuando escapó de sus mejillas, se sonrojó ligeramente. "Um ... sobre eso ..."

"Olvídalo," dijo Yoruichi con un gesto de su mano. Al darse cuenta de cómo había aparecido una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Naruko al ser llamada hija, preguntó: "¿Estás aquí para ver a mami querida?"

"E-ella no es mi mamá", Naruko farfulló en negación.

"Bueno, ella ciertamente no es tu padre", bromeó Yoruichi.

"¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo?" la otra mujer preguntó mientras veía a su hermana burlarse de la joven que se parecía a Naruto.

"No mucho", dijo Yoruichi todavía divertido, "Siete Chomei, permíteme presentarte a Naruko Uzumaki si lo que escuché en la aldea es correcto".

"Uzumaki", dijo Seven mientras inspeccionaba a la joven más de cerca, "supongo que eso explicaría las miradas".

Yoruichi le sonrió a su hermana de cabello castaño cuando dijo: "Oh, no a la mitad, pero te contaré más tarde". Dirigiendo su atención a Naruko, dejó caer su tono burlón y dijo: "Kiyomi está en el sótano jugando con su proyecto actual".

Naruko miró a Yoruichi confundido, pero se adentró en la mansión y se dirigió al sótano según las instrucciones. Al encontrar el chakra de Bijuu canalizando a una mujer de cabello naranja y haber escuchado de Naruto sobre la reciente manipulación de Kiyomi en las mentes de las personas, dijo: "Entonces, esto es lo que quiso decir con proyecto".

Kiyomi suspiró molesta al escuchar el tono de desaprobación en la voz de Naruko. Se volvió para mirar a la mujer y dijo: "¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?"

Naruko frunció el ceño ante la respuesta ya que su propósito al venir era realmente agradecer a Bijuu. Sin embargo, ella se negó a hacerlo ahora considerando la bienvenida hostil al límite que había recibido, por lo que en cambio dijo: "Solo quería echar un vistazo a tus últimas creaciones. Naruto estaba bastante decepcionado de tu reciente aventura con gente que te deja sin aliento ". Naruko sintió cierta satisfacción al ver a Kiyomi ponerse rígida en reacción a que ella mencionara la desaprobación de su amante por la forma en que había manejado a los Taki-nin. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, esa satisfacción se transformó rápidamente en culpa, ya que originalmente había venido a agradecerle a la mujer por no haberse burlado de ella con sus recientes problemas de relación.

La mirada de Kiyomi se endureció cuando respondió: "Una posición bastante conveniente para que ambos tomen, teniendo en cuenta que ustedes dos parecen estar disfrutando del cuerpo que les di. ¿Estás derramando lágrimas por el hombre cuya mente limpié para que se te otorgue una existencia física? Naruko estaba a punto de recordarle a Kiyomi que la persona cuya existencia había sido aniquilada para que le dieran un cuerpo iba a violar a uno de los amantes de Naruto, pero fue golpeado por el Bijuu que dijo: "Antes de intentar regalarme con la maldad de lo que iba a hacer, déjame recordarte que esas mujeres eran mis enemigas en ese momento. Además, habían traicionado a Mikoto a Akame para su propio beneficio, y ese es el menor de los crímenes con los que los acusaría.

Naruko podía ver el punto de Bijuu aunque sabía que Naruto no veía las cosas con la misma luz. Pero, Naruko recordó que tal vez uno de los crímenes que Kiyomi consideraría más condenatorios fue que las tres mujeres no tenían reparos en matar a una estudiante indefensa de la academia que acababa de pasar por su casa. Teniendo en cuenta que la Bijuu probablemente se había sentido impotente para defenderse, ya que Naruto aún no había aprovechado su poder, Naruko sintió que Kiyomi simplemente consideraba la retribución divina del cambio de roles.

Capaz de apreciar tanto el punto de vista de Kiyomi, ella dijo: "Lo siento. No quise venir a ella para comenzar una pelea. Quería darte las gracias. Me diste el precioso regalo de la vida. Gracias."

La mirada de Kiyomi se suavizó mientras sonreía ligeramente antes de responder: "De nada. Me alegra que hayas encontrado un camino que te convenga.

Naruko sonrió alegremente con las palabras de Bijuu haciéndola sentir como una hija que había enorgullecido a su madre. La comparación se articuló aún más en voz alta cuando una nueva voz se unió a la conversación: "También le diste la vida. ¿Eso te convierte en su madre?

Kiyomi estaba un poco sorprendida de que Sage se uniera a la conversación ya que la mujer tendía a permanecer en silencio a menos que le hablaran directamente. Su voz sonaba ligeramente robótica debido a su forma monótona de hablar. Girando para mirar al antiguo Animal Path, ya que dudaba que Sage pudiera entender la razón por la cual su rostro estaba coloreado, respondió: "Honestamente, nunca lo consideré. Supongo que dependiendo de cómo se mire, se podría llegar a tal conclusión. Pero…"

Kiyomi se sorprendió nuevamente cuando Naruko la abrazó por detrás, quien dijo: "No me opondría a que la gente sacara esa conclusión". Kiyomi miró los brazos unidos alrededor de su estómago y recordó la sensación maternal que sintió cuando absorbió la Entidad Chakra que se convertiría en Naruko, ya que había decidido encontrar una manera de darle vida a su creación.

Esos sentimientos volvieron con toda su fuerza cuando se volvió para mirar a Naruko y mirar a los ojos azules del Sabio que, si bien eran del mismo color que el brillo de su amante con una luz diferente, dijo: "Yo tampoco me opondría a tal arreglo".

La Bijuu tuvo dificultades para mantener los ojos secos cuando Naruko colocó su cabeza contra el pecho de la pelirroja mientras apretaba el abrazo mientras decía: "¡Mamá!" Kiyomi envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su hija suavemente mientras disfrutaba del momento. Ambas mujeres se dieron cuenta de que las estaban observando, por lo que Naruko se apartó para mirar al sabio que miraba sin comprender. Al acercarse a la mujer de cabello naranja, Naruko dijo: "Creo que eso nos hace hermanas".

"Hermanas", repitió Sage sin emoción.

Dirigió su mirada a Kiyomi, quien respondió a la mirada inquisitiva: "Si eso es algo que quieres, Sage".

Sage miró a Naruko, feliz y sonriente, antes de asentir, "Hermanas". Estaba un poco incómoda por la respuesta de Naruko, que fue abrazarla fuertemente, pero no lo encontró tan inquietante.

Naruko dio un paso atrás ya que Sage no la había abrazado y le preguntó: "¿Qué le estabas haciendo? ¿Ajustar su personalidad o algo así?

"O algo", respondió Kiyomi. "Quiero que Sage se desarrolle a su propio ritmo, como tú lo hiciste. Pero ella ... quiero decir, tu hermana ... jugará un papel importante en la liberación de mis hermanos ".

"¿Cómo?"

"Ve y muéstrale, Sage," instruyó Kiyomi.

Sage cerró los ojos durante varios segundos y cuando los abrió, Rinnegan había reemplazado a los marrones. Naruko, que acababa de pelear contra un grupo de personas que empuñaban el jutsu ocular, retrocedió sorprendido. Naruko miró a su madre, quien al ver su mirada interrogante explicó: "Después de la batalla, le pregunté a Konan si podía tener los ojos de Nagato. Ella se negó alegando que, como Nagato los había despertado, no podía, en buena conciencia, simplemente entregarlos ".

"Creo que puedo entender eso", dijo Naruko aún mirando a los ojos de Sage.

"Era una verdad a medias si no una mentira absoluta", dijo Kiyomi cruzando los brazos en las mangas de su kimono. Naruko se giró para enfrentarla y le pidió a Bijuu que explicara: "Tengo pocas dudas de que Konan quiso decir lo que dijo sobre querer que su amiga descanse en paz por completo. Pero creo que ella es tan consciente como yo de lo valioso que es Rinnegan para la trama de Akatsuki. Con el líder público de Akatsuki muerto, será hora de que el de las sombras suba al escenario ".

"Te refieres a Tobi," dijo Naruko en un tono que lo hizo una declaración en lugar de una pregunta.

"Sí, pero si va a usar la estatua de Gedo Mazo, va a necesitar el Rinnegan".

"¿Cómo lo usas?" Naruko dijo confundido, "Quiero decir que pensé que era solo un medio de almacenar el Bijuu".

"Oh, es mucho más que eso", dijo Kiyomi. "He estado estudiando todo lo que pude sobre la batalla de mi padre contra el Juubi. Después de convertirse en el primer Jinchuriki, vivió muchos cientos de años después de sellar su chakra en sí mismo y colocar su cuerpo en la luna. Pero siempre vivió con el temor de que si moría inesperadamente, el Juubi escaparía para amenazar una vez más al mundo ".

"Fue entonces cuando decidió crearte a ti y al otro Bijuu", dijo Naruko.

"Exactamente", dijo Kiyomi con orgullo, "ya había extraído el chakra del Juubi pero, como se sabía, una vez que muriera, se reformaría y encontraría una forma de liberar su cuerpo. Por lo tanto, dividió su chakra en nueve seres nuevos y vivió los años restantes con nosotros. La razón por la que podríamos ser sellados en personas para hacer jinchuriki fue porque carecíamos de una existencia física ".

Sage se interpuso en la conversación diciendo: "Por lo tanto, usted cree que Gedo Mazo es, de hecho, la cáscara sellada de los Diez Colas".

"Precisamente", respondió Kiyomi, "Debería haber sido imposible para cualquiera sin el Rinnegan romper el sello. Cuando le pregunté a Konan al respecto, dijo que Nagato lo convocó cuando Hanzo y Root la capturaron para emboscar a Nagato y a su amigo Yahiko ".

"Bueno, ya que Pain había despertado al Rinnegan que parece plausible", dijo Naruko al darse cuenta de que Kiyomi le dirigió una mirada de evaluación debido a que se refería a Nagato como Pain. El momento pasó, pero aunque Naruko estaba contento, Naruto había vengado a su maestro. Ella sería la primera en admitir que pensaba que Pain era un monstruo inhumano, por lo que no estaba dispuesta a llamarlo por su nombre.

Kiyomi no parecía inclinada a cuestionar a su hija recién acuñada sobre su decisión. En cambio, dijo: "Aunque Nagato pudo haber tenido el Rinnegan. Creo que fue la persona que se lo dio, quien realmente despertó esos ojos y convocó al Gedo Mazo a la tierra ".

"¡¿Eh ?!" Naruko exclamó con la boca abierta de sorpresa.

Explicando el zorro, Bijuu dijo: "Aunque ella no me dejaba tomar los ojos, sí me dejaba examinarlos. Pero después de mi examen, noté que incluso en la muerte no se habían desvanecido ".

Naruko se encogió de hombros y sugirió: "Tal vez siempre están ahí como los Byakugan".

"No", respondió Kiyomi sacudiendo la cabeza, "El dojutsu de mi padre no siempre estuvo activo así. En cambio, creo que alguien los trasplantó como con Sharingan de Kakashi. Le pregunté a Konan sobre las circunstancias bajo las cuales Nagato los despertó. A partir de eso, planteé la hipótesis de que los Rinnegan fueron implantados en él.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Creo que él sabría si eso sucediera.

"No estaría tan segura", dijo Kiyomi confiada en que su teoría era correcta. "Quizás Kakashi fue un mal ejemplo. Pero en mi investigación, he descubierto casos en los que se ha compartido jutsu ocular entre individuos sin cirugía. Por ejemplo, hay una historia de un par de hermanos Uchiha que vivieron incluso antes de Madara. Uno tenía poderes asombrosos e incluso había despertado al Mangekyō Sharingan. El otro no tanto, pero por el uso excesivo de sus ojos, la luz comenzó a desvanecerse. Incapaces de luchar en su apogeo y conscientes de que iban a perder contra sus odiados rivales, los Senju, idearon un medio para lograr, si no la victoria, al menos paralizar a sus oponentes. En la mañana de la batalla predestinada, el hermano más famoso salió a pelear con sus enemigos. Como era de esperar, fueron aplastados. El hermano más débil envió un mensaje al Senju de que deseaba reunirse con el líder mientras deseaba discutir los términos de su rendición. El Senju, sin temor al hermano más débil, le permitió entrar a su campamento, donde al mirar al rostro del líder, su Sharingan se transformó en el Mangekyō Sharingan y usó un jutsu ocular que su hermano era conocido por el fuego negro de Amaterasu ".

"Tal vez él mismo despertó la habilidad", sugirió Naruko.

"Esa es una posibilidad", respondió Kiyomi, "Era una leyenda muy antigua. Pero, sugiere la probabilidad de que tal medio existiera. La leyenda también afirmó que el hermano mayor entró en la batalla ese día con un paño alrededor de los ojos, lo que para mí sugirió que quería ocultar el hecho de que ya no poseía el Sharingan o probablemente su forma avanzada. Pero el jutsu de Nagato, los Seis Senderos del Dolor, también demuestra que es posible. Verás, al canalizar su chakra en sus Caminos, fue capaz de estimular una mutación que permitiría que apareciera el Rinnegan. La razón por la que le había pedido a Konan que me dejara trasplantar los ojos era para negarles a Tobi, pero también porque no podía estar seguro de que sin el chakra de Nagato sería capaz de duplicar el Rinnegan. Afortunadamente, existían suficientes células en los ojos de Sage que podía cultivarlas para darle un Rinnegan completamente funcional.

"¿Por qué alguien le daría a Nagato un jutsu tan poderoso?"

"Una buena pregunta", respondió Kiyomi, "creo que la respuesta recae en el Broker que secuestró a Rin. He tratado de aprender lo que puedo sobre este Tobi, y Konan ha demostrado ser una buena fuente. Es posible que no se dé cuenta de esto, pero el original se acercó a Akatsuki para unir fuerzas poco después de que Rin desapareciera. Afirmó ser Madara Uchiha pero Yahiko lo rechazó. Konan recuerda que Tobi le dijo a Nagato que había mucho más que podía hacer con su Rinnegan ".

"Considerando la devastación que Nagato visitó en la Aldea de la Hoja, parecería ser una declaración precisa", dijo Sage en su forma monótona de hablar.

"Muy cierto", dijo Kiyomi, "pero cuando se acercó a ellos fue con un hombre llamado Zetsu, quien aunque Konan afirmó que en ese momento era blanco y negro, sigue siendo un ser que creemos que ayudó en el secuestro de Rin".

"Está bien, puedo comprar eso, pero ¿qué tiene que ver el secuestro de Rin con Tobi o Rinnegan?"

"Sabemos que el Zetsu blanco trabajó para este personaje de Broker, por lo que es seguro asumir que el blanco y negro también lo haría. Como resultado, también sabemos que parece que el Broker estaba interesado en Nagato. Proporcionar la ruta que Kakashi y Rin estaban viajando fue la garantía que Danzou le proporcionó al Corredor para organizar una alianza con Hanzo. Una alianza que pronto se desmoronó, después de que sufrieron una aplastante derrota a manos de Akatsuki, cuando Hanzo intentó eliminarlos. Sin embargo, fue una emboscada que le costó a Yahiko, su vida el único obstáculo que se interpuso en el camino de Tobi para acercarse a Nagato y su Rinnegan ".

Naruko abrió mucho los ojos cuando se dio cuenta, "Estás diciendo que ..."

"Todos estos eventos están unidos", dijo Kiyomi con un rápido asentimiento, "Lo que estamos viendo actualmente es el plan maestro de alguien que ha progresado constantemente hacia su objetivo en el transcurso de décadas. Cada movimiento en sí mismo es difícil de ver porque al principio podrían pasar meses o incluso años antes de que se hiciera el siguiente. Además, debido a la separación causada por el sistema Five Village, cada aldea Shinobi solo puede verse afectada por una cierta parte del plan, lo que hace que ver la trama sea aún más difícil. Es solo debido a la ambición de Naruto y su introducción de perspectivas externas que estamos comenzando a ver estos eventos aparentemente aleatorios de lo que realmente son. También es porque el plan se está moviendo a su fase final que ahora somos conscientes de la trama ahora ".

"Si ese es el caso, tal vez deberíamos hacer que Naruto intente convencer a Konan de que nos permita proteger a Rinnegan de Pain", propuso Naruko frunciendo el ceño mientras su madre sacudía la cabeza.

"Incluso si Naruto preguntara, Konan aún se negaría".

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque, una trampa necesita cebo para atraer a su presa". Su hija le dirigió una mirada que transmitía que no entendía lo que se sugería, por lo que Kiyomi explicó: "Creo que Konan ha llegado a la misma conclusión que yo. Tobi o la persona con la que está trabajando para eventos manipulados para que maten a Yahiko, lo que llevó a Nagato y a ella a aceptar su ideal de paz. También ve a Tobi como la mayor amenaza para el sueño de Naruto, y es consciente de que ahora posee algo que necesita si va a controlar la estatua de Gedo Mazo, o el Juubi en caso de que resucite. Creo que ella tiene la intención de enfrentarlo solo para matarlo ".

Naruko miró hacia abajo preguntándose cuáles serían las probabilidades de éxito de la mujer de cabello azul. No les gustaban y dijo: "¿Qué hacemos?"

"Creo que si el plan de Konan es transparente para mí, también lo será para Naruto. Supongo que simplemente deberíamos seguir su ejemplo.

Naruko asintió, pero decidió informar a su amante por si acaso.

Naruto miró hacia el techo de la Guarida en lo que era su verdadero dormitorio principal. Miró a la mujer que yacía a su lado mientras ella se acurrucaba más en su pecho. Él le pasó la mano arriba y abajo por la espalda de manera tranquilizadora, haciéndola tranquilizarse mientras ella volvía a quedarse dormida. Al buscar en su rostro, todavía podía ver la evidencia de las lágrimas que había derramado al escuchar el aparente intento de su sensei de acabar con su vida.

Apartó su mirada del rostro de Hinata y se alegró de ver que ahora parecía más relajada, ya que se había culpado a sí misma por haber dejado sola a Kurenai. Naruto le había asegurado que si no hubiera sido por informar a Anko, las cosas habrían tenido un giro muy diferente. Además, parecía que Anko había sido la persona perfecta para enviar. Aún así, el corazón de Naruto se dirigió al Jounin-sensei, ya que se sentía parcialmente responsable del sufrimiento que ella ahora estaba soportando. Sabía que si le daba voz, Kurenai y casi todos los que lo conocían le dirían que estaba siendo tonto. Pero fue su existencia lo que llevó a Pain a la aldea; su mente comenzó a cambiar brevemente el camino de preguntarse si había algo más que pudiera haber hecho. Pero con la misma rapidez abandonó tales pensamientos;

La puerta de su habitación se abrió y aunque él sabía quién era a través de su zorro. No pudo negarse a sí mismo verla, otra vez apartó la vista del techo. Él sonrió suavemente cuando Ino entró vistiendo solo un camisón púrpura transparente. Aunque, para empezar, no dejaba mucho a la imaginación al llegar al pie de la cama, se la quitó de los hombros y la dejó caer al suelo. Se subió a la cama y se arrastró a cuatro patas hacia él, donde al alcanzarlo miró a los ojos de su amante antes de besarlo y luego susurró: "Deberías dormir un poco".

Naruto no podía negar que estaba cansado, pero respondió: "Lo mismo podría decirse de ti". Luego creó un clon de sombra, que se protegió para parecerse a la kunoichi antes de que Hiraishined a su habitación en caso de que alguien viniera a buscarla.

Ino sonrió, mientras se unía a él y a Hinata debajo de las mantas, presionando su cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo, ella respondió: "Tuve una gran siesta después de que me ayudaras a conciliar el sueño". Ino sonrió y agregó: "Esperaba poder devolverle el favor", aunque se desvaneció mientras miraba a Hinata, "pero puedo ver que estás ayudando a alguien más".

Naruto sospechaba que la otra razón de Ino era que él también la ayudara a olvidar su propio dolor por un tiempo. "Siento lo de Asuma".

Sintió que su amante se endurecía cuando el feliz exterior que ella había puesto en su lugar se rompió. Naruto la miró a los ojos y observó cómo se ponían acuosos, así que él levantó la mano para meter su cabeza en su pecho, donde ella comenzó a llorar por la pérdida de su sensei. Al dar voz a algo de lo que estaba sintiendo, dijo: "E-simplemente sucedió tan rápido. Yo ... no sé ... solo siento que ... como si hubiera habido una batalla épica o (sollozo) ... algo ... (sollozo) ... no solo él parado allí un momento y al siguiente ... "Ino se apagó y en el Pausa embarazada Naruto quería decir algo para que su dolor desapareciera. Pero sus palabras le fallaron, ya que sentía que cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera apestaría a tópicos huecos que uno solía encontrar en una tarjeta comprada en una tienda. "Encontraron su cuerpo tirado como un pedazo de basura ... yo ... no puedo perdonarlo por este Naruto.

Ino había sacado la cabeza de su pecho para mirarlo a los ojos mientras casi le suplicaba una respuesta. Aunque tenía su propia respuesta, no sabía qué tan bien se traduciría a otros cuando dijo: "No existe una cura mágica para el odio, o una forma fácil de deshacerse de él. Al final, todo lo que podemos hacer es soportarlo, y hacer lo que podamos para evitar propagarlo. Yo ... no he perdonado a Nagato por matar a Jiraiya y lo odio aún más por el sufrimiento que ha infligido en la aldea. Pero tengo que soportar ese odio para que muera con Nagato. Habrá aquellos que exigen que busquemos represalias contra toda Ame ahora, pero si lo hacemos, Tobi gana. Cada vez más personas caerán en el odio que luego buscarán a otros para lastimarlos para que puedan comprender el dolor que sienten y antes de que nos demos cuenta, estaremos en la garganta del otro. "Ahuecando su rostro amorosamente, él dijo:" Así que por favor trata de soportarlo, pero si no me lo puedes pasar. Prometo soportarlo por ti.

Ino levantó su mano y la colocó sobre la de él. Cerrando los ojos, se regodeó en el calor que él admitió contra su mejilla, pero luego se apartó para acercar su rostro al de él. Con sus labios rozando los de él, susurró: "No para ... conmigo". Luego lo besó apasionadamente, pero dejó que terminara antes de que las cosas avanzaran demasiado y despertaran a Hinata. Ino luego apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho para que pudiera escuchar sus latidos constantes y dejar que la adormeciera.

Naruto estaba complacido cuando la respiración rítmica de Ino se unió a la de Hinata. Naruto apartó su mirada de los rostros pacíficos de sus amantes y miró una vez más al techo. Por el calor que ahora lo cubría a ambos lados, sintió que también comenzaba a caer en el tan deseado abrazo del sueño. Pero capaz de sentir a Mabui cerrándose con el pueblo, así como la presencia de Yugito moviéndose apresuradamente por todo el País del Rayo, temían que hubiera sucedido algo más importante con lo que tendría que lidiar. Antes de cerrar los ojos, se preguntó si estaba relacionado con la presencia de Haku en su país. De la opinión de que el sueño pronto sería escaso, ya no luchó contra él y dejó que la presencia reconfortante de sus amantes lo atrajera a la tierra de los sueños.

Konan se paró en el salón principal de la asamblea de la academia de shinobi de Konoha y se llenó a unos cientos de personas. Normalmente utilizado para cuando todas las clases se reunieron para una importante conferencia o demostración, ahora sería el lugar en el que Konan trataría de hacer su parte para detener la propagación del odio que Nagato había puesto en marcha. Sabía que no sería fácil debido a que sentía que la malicia se dirigía hacia ella, aunque no estaba tan centrada en ella, sino en la túnica de Akatsuki que llevaba.

Sabía que era una elección controvertida, pero Akatsuki había sido la creación de Yahiko. Ahora que ella era el único miembro original que quedaba, tenía la intención de devolverlo al noble propósito que él había deseado. Estaba sorprendida por la gran participación, pero cuando Naruto entró por última vez y tomó una posición en la parte de atrás del auditorio al lado de Naruko, supuso que no debería haberlo hecho, ya que él había sido el que pidió que la gente escuchara lo que ella escuchaba. tuve que decir.

"¿Por qué demonios estamos aquí?" preguntó un Inuzuka dirigiendo su mirada hacia Naruto "No quiero escuchar nada de la basura que algún miembro de Akatsuki tiene que decir. ¿Piensa que solo pedir perdón será suficiente?

"Kiba ..."

"No estoy aquí para disculparme", dijo Konan antes de que Naruto pudiera decir más.

Kiba se volvió hacia ella y dijo oscuramente: "¿Qué dijiste?"

"¿Vas a disculparte por los errores que has hecho contra nosotros?"

"No hicimos nada para provocar este ataque". De pie Kiba continuó: "Esto es una mierda ..."

Konan continuó ignorándolo, "Usted personalmente puede no haberlo hecho. Pero puede haber aquellos presentes que hayan llevado a cabo ataques contra mi país de origen. Las personas que mataron a mis padres también pueden estar presentes ". Kiba se detuvo en seco y se volvió hacia Konan mientras continuaba: "También fue este pueblo el responsable de las dos grandes tragedias que resultaron en que mi amigo Nagato adoptara su personaje de Pain. Fue durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial Shinobi que ocurrió la primera tragedia. Fue una guerra que se libró en nuestros patios traseros mientras este pueblo estaba aislado de él y fácilmente podía lanzar palabras como paz. Sin embargo, a veces esa violencia no se contentaba con permanecer en nuestros patios traseros y entrar a nuestros hogares, como fue el caso de Nagato. Un par de Konoha-nin había decidido saquear su casa en busca de suministros creyendo que sería abandonada.

Konan hizo una pausa y pudo ver que escrito en los rostros de muchas de las personas más jóvenes era una verdadera sorpresa de que su pueblo pudiera ser responsable de algo como lo que ella había descrito. Los mayores y más experimentados entendieron que en la guerra tales errores eran una ocurrencia común como si eso fuera todo correcto. Hablando con estas personas, ella dijo: "Aquellos de nosotros que hemos visto el verdadero rostro de la guerra pueden descartar un evento como los horrores de la guerra que ocurren con demasiada frecuencia para nuestro gusto. Fue un accidente, no significaron ningún daño. Pero, ¿eso disminuye el dolor del niño que lo vio todo? ¿Entonces se excusa cuando con el Rinnegan que despertó como resultado de la tragedia que sus ojos presenciaron que a su vez mató a los asesinos de sus padres? La respuesta a eso es simplemente una cuestión de dónde está uno, supongo. Estoy seguro de que las familias de los hombres señalarían que fue un accidente y que no merecían la muerte como castigo. Pero Nagato ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que lo había hecho en ese momento y solo llegaría a esa conclusión más tarde. Pero sé que el dolor y el odio creados en ese encuentro se quedarían con Nagato. También estoy seguro de que las familias de Konoha-nin al enterarse de la muerte de sus seres queridos albergarán un odio por las de Ame ".

Konan volvió a detenerse parcialmente ya que no estaba acostumbrada a hablar tanto como a leer a la multitud. Ella se alegró de ver que algunas personas más parecían entender al menos que, aunque Nagato podría no haber tenido razón en su ataque a la aldea. Konoha era tan cómplice en el odio que infestaba el Mundo Shinobi como cualquiera de las otras aldeas. "Encontré a Nagato y un perro con el que había estado viajando cerca de la muerte y lo traje de vuelta a la casa que había hecho con otro huérfano de guerra llamado Yahiko. Ser huérfano en un país pequeño como Rain fue una vida difícil, pero logramos sobrevivir robando. La lucha también estaba llegando al cenit, que es cuando nos encontramos con el hombre que se convertiría en nuestro sensei, el Maestro Jiraiya. Una vez que se dio cuenta de que Nagato poseía el Rinnegan, Creo que el Maestro Jiraiya vio en él un poder que podría salvar al Mundo Shinobi del odio en el que estaba nadando. Además, a pesar de que cada uno de nosotros tenía nuestras propias razones para odiar a Konoha, todavía nos preocupamos mucho por el Maestro Jiraiya. Tanto es así, que Yahiko terminó llorando como un bebé cuando nos dejó tres años después ".

Konan indicó su túnica mientras explicaba su significado: "Aunque Jiraiya creía que sería Nagato quien encontraría el sueño esquivo llamado paz. Fue Yahiko quien primero le dio un nombre a ese sueño, Akatsuki. Nuestro grupo se hizo un nombre rápidamente y pronto aquellos que compartieron nuestro sueño acudieron a nuestro estandarte. Pero nos habíamos convertido en una amenaza para el poder de Ame, Hanzo. Sabiendo o nuestro deseo de paz, vino a nosotros con la idea de negociar una paz entre las principales aldeas Shinobi que en este momento se vieron atrapadas en una Tercera Gran Guerra Shinobi. Ingenuos como éramos, aceptamos, pero cuando Nagato y Yahiko llegaron al lugar donde iba a tener lugar la reunión, supieron que Hanzo ya había hecho un trato con alguien más. La persona era Danzou de Root, que había proporcionado sus fuerzas de élite para eliminarnos. Pero Hanzo era un hombre cruel y, al tomarme como rehén, le dijo a Nagato que matara a Yahiko, o ambos podían verlo matarme. Les supliqué que corrieran, pero Yahiko eligió una tercera opción y se empaló en el kunai que Hanzo había arrojado a Nagato para matar a su amigo ".

Konan se sorprendió cuando contuvo las lágrimas por el recuerdo, ya que había sentido durante mucho tiempo todas las lágrimas que había derramado. Miró hacia el fondo de la habitación y supuso que además de ser su luz, Naruto también era el que la había hecho creer que estaba bien sentirse de nuevo. "Ese fue el segundo gran dolor que Nagato experimentó en su vida. También fue el momento en que nació Pain cuando Nagato perdió la fe en el sueño de paz de Jiraiya. Cuando Nagato masacró a las fuerzas de Root y Ame, presentó el odio que nos había acompañado desde la infancia. Nuestro sueño se volvió retorcido y la organización que fundó Yahiko se consumió por la oscuridad. Con la muerte de Yahiko habíamos perdido nuestra luz de guía y, por lo tanto, nuestros ideales fueron subsumidos por los de otra persona ".

Konan se llevó la mano al corazón y dijo: "Desde entonces he hecho cosas horribles porque creía que estaba trabajando hacia una paz duradera que se lograría una vez que capturamos y sellamos a todos los Bijuu. Durante una misión que había emprendido para Akatsuki, mis caminos se cruzaron con los de Naruto y en él digo la luz con la que Yahiko una vez mostró. También asumió el sueño del Maestro Jiraiya de una paz duradera, pero a pesar de las dificultades que tuvo que enfrentar, nunca perdió el rumbo. Por primera vez en siempre, me encontré creyendo que se podía encontrar la paz, por eso tomé las armas contra Nagato durante su ataque a esta aldea. Naruto me pidió que hablara aquí para no disculparme por Nagato, sino para que su hogar no se convirtiera en el lugar de nacimiento del próximo Pain.

La sala permaneció en silencio mientras Konan terminaba su historia. Una medida de tensión aumentó en la habitación cuando Ino se levantó de la primera fila para acercarse al escenario. Al encontrarse cara a cara con la mujer de cabello azul, nadie sabía qué esperar, ya que había perdido a su maestra y su padre había resultado gravemente herido, pero nadie estaba más sorprendido que Konan cuando la abrazó para decir: " Siento tu pérdida."

Konan le devolvió el gesto, pero el momento se hizo añicos cuando Chouji se levantó para gritar: "Ino, ¿cómo pudiste? ¿Ya te has olvidado de Asuma-sensei o Shikaku? ¿Honestamente sientes pena por el bastardo que los mató?

"¿No estabas escuchando a Chouji?" Ino respondió igual de cariñoso. "Me niego a dejar que el odio se convierta en la fuerza impulsora de mi vida. No puedo perdonar a Nagato por lo que ha hecho. Pero no olvides eso a pesar de lo que nos ha hecho. Hay alguien aquí tan triste por su muerte como nosotros por los que perdimos. En cambio, voy a seguir el ejemplo de Naruto ".

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Chouji preguntó calmando un poco.

"Quiero decir que es fácil quedar envuelto en las emociones de todo lo que ha sucedido. Pero también es conveniente para nosotros olvidar que en algún momento de su vida, la persona que ahora llamamos el Héroe de la Hoja, podría haber querido ver arder la aldea y nosotros habríamos sido la causa de ello ". Ino no se sorprendió, ya que muchas de las caras en el auditorio adoptaron una expresión de vergüenza y culpa, ni se negaron a volverse para mirar al joven sorprendido al que ella también se refería. "Todos fuimos responsables de tratarlo como un paria con la excepción de un solo maestro y el Tercer Hokage. Debido a la Ley del Tercero, no podría haber sido fácil para él no saber la razón por la que todos los adultos lo miraban tan fríamente o por qué sus hijos los emulaban. Esa confusión en algún momento seguramente se convirtió en ira que se transformó en odio, pero nunca dejó que lo superara. Continuó siguiendo su camino y trabajó duro para nuestra aceptación. Ahora que lo tiene, no debemos olvidar que solo a través de nuestras no acciones somos capaces de crear odio, y si él no fuera tan fuerte de espíritu como lo es. Nuestro héroe podría haber tomado un camino diferente también ".

Konan colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Ino cuando dijo: "Konoha tiene un gran héroe que ha heredado la Voluntad de Fuego de la que habló con tanto cariño el Maestro Jiraiya. Es por esa razón que prometo que Ame se pondrá de pie con Konoha contra la oscuridad que desea extinguir esa luz del mundo ".

Konan luego se dispersó en hojas de papel que se doblaron en mariposas que luego volaron por las ventanas del auditorio. Luego, Naruto fue abrumado por la gente de la aldea mientras intentaban disculparse por su trato anterior y agradecerle por convertirse en el héroe de la Hoja. Sintiéndose avergonzado por la atención, la recibió felizmente. Pero al mismo tiempo estaba preocupada porque, a pesar de la promesa de Konan de enfrentar la oscuridad con Konoha, tenía la intención de enfrentarse a la personificación de ella sola.

Mabui sintió un poco de alivio al sentir que su acercamiento hacia la aldea de Naruto se acercaba a su fin, ya que sus emociones se habían deshilachado al sentir el ataque que había tenido lugar. La noticia de que parecía que Killer Bee había sido secuestrado por el ataque combinado de Sasuke Uchiha y Kisame Hoshigaki solo lo había empeorado. Como resultado, el Raikage había enviado al Equipo Samui a la Hoja Oculta para aprender todo lo posible sobre Sasuke, así como para exigir una reunión de los Cinco Kage.

Sin embargo, Mabui probablemente había sorprendido a su líder cuando le pidió que acompañara al grupo. Casi se había negado, pero al mencionar que Naruto había estado en el mismo equipo que Sasuke y ella sintió que habían desarrollado una buena relación durante su tiempo en Hidden Cloud que podría utilizar para obtener información que él había revelado. Aún así, el viaje había desgastado sus emociones ya estiradas debido a las travesuras de dos de sus compañeros de viaje. Al escuchar a Karui y su compañero de equipo Omoi discutir sobre una teoría ridícula de que una piedra que le había arrojado podría nivelar la aldea de Leaf. Poniendo los ojos en blanco hacia los dos, se inclinó para susurrarle a Samui: "Lo siento por ti".

Samui no respondió con palabras, solo dio un rápido movimiento de cabeza. Sin embargo, cuando Leaf Village apareció ante ellos y Mabui vio el daño que había hecho, no encontró la rutina tan divertida cuando Omoi sugirió que tenía razón. En una rara muestra de ira, ella espetó: "Ustedes dos cállate".

La miraron sorprendidos cuando ella comenzó a caminar más rápido hacia la puerta, que tan pronto como los guardias de servicio notaron que se acercaban instantáneamente para alcanzar sus armas. Sus compañeros de viaje hicieron lo mismo, pero Mabui extendió el brazo para decirles que se relajaran y dijo: "Mi nombre como Mabui de Hidden Cloud y estamos aquí para solicitar una audiencia con el Hokage".

El shinobi Leaf la miró con cautela, pero se relajaron cuando una voz llamó: "Mabui, deberías haberme dicho que ibas a venir. Habríamos limpiado el lugar. Mabui dejó que la sonrisa que sentía apareciera al recibir la confirmación visual de que su amante estaba bien. Probablemente, ya consciente de que su apariencia significaba problemas, él dejó caer su tono jovial cuando preguntó: "¿Está todo bien?"

"Me temo que no, Naruto", respondió el asistente del Raikage. "Sin embargo, me temo que mis órdenes son entregar mi mensaje directamente al Hokage".

"Está bien, sígueme", dijo Naruto guiando al equipo Samui y ella a la mansión Hokage. Mientras caminaban por la aldea destruida, un fuerte grito de "Shannero" sonó en el aire seguido del temblor del suelo.

"¿Qué es eso, un terremoto, una réplica? ¿Es eso lo que le sucedió a este lugar? Karui cuestionó una parte de ella todavía preguntándose si la roca que había arrojado había causado la destrucción que estaba viendo.

"No, ese es mi compañero de equipo. Ella está rompiendo algunos de los trozos más grandes de escombros para que puedan ser retirados, "respondió Naruto.

"Entonces, ¿qué pasó?" Samui preguntó.

"Fuimos atacados por Akatsuki hace varios días", respondió Naruto. "Logramos derrotar a su aparente líder, pero como puede ver sufrió bastante por ello".

Mabui pudo ver a Samui archivando la mención de Naruto de que Pain era el supuesto líder de Akatsuki. Sabía que su amante probablemente había dejado pasar ese detalle a propósito para convencer al Raikage de que la amenaza representada por los miembros de la Organización no había disminuido en modo alguno por la derrota de Pain.

Al llegar a la oficina del Hokage, Naruto le abrió la puerta a Mabui, quien ordenó al equipo que la acompañaba que se quedara afuera. Naruto estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, pero Tsunade gritó: "Naruto, por favor únete a nosotros". Entrando rápidamente en la habitación, cerró la puerta detrás de él y se colocó detrás de Tsunade y al lado de Shizune, mientras ella decía: "Muy bien, ¿qué quiere el Raikage?"

Mabui le entregó a Tsunade una carta escrita por el Raikage. Tsunade comenzó a leerlo y su rostro casi de inmediato se tornó preocupado. Ahorrando a su amante la molestia de tener que leerlo, Mabui dijo: "Sasuke Uchiha, ha sido nombrado cómplice en un ataque realizado contra el jinchuriki de los Ocho Colas y el compañero combo de Raikage, Killer Bee. Exige que la Hoja nos proporcione de inmediato toda la información relevante para Sasuke Uchiha. Además, exige que la Hoja deje en claro su posición emitiendo una orden de matar a la vista, marcándolo así como un ninja perdido.

Todas las mujeres presentes sintieron que sus corazones estaban con su amante cuando él preguntó: "¿C-qué tan seguro estás Sasuke estuvo involucrado?"

"Fue visto usando la capa de Akatsuki. Además, él y el equipo con el que viaja asaltaron a varios shinobi de Kumo para saber dónde estaba entrenando Bee ". Mabui declaró su evidencia sin emoción, pero su tono se entristeció al agregar: "Después de que parecía que Bee había sido capturada como resultado de la aparición de Kisame, el equipo asignado para vigilar a Bee los rastreó. Creemos que Kisame mató a varios debido a las heridas únicas que deja su espada Samehada, pero un shinobi llamado Jay parece haber sido asesinado a través de un genjutsu ".

Mabui dejó que el silencio flotara en el aire. Sabía que el método por el que habían matado a Jay no significaba necesariamente que el culpable fuera Sasuke. Pero ella sintió que la evidencia se prestaba a la teoría. Finalmente, después de varios momentos, Tsunade dijo: "Shizune, por favor atiende a los Cloud-nin afuera y llévalos a los archivos. Poner a su disposición toda la información relacionada con Sasuke ".

"Sí, Tsunade", dijo Shizune enviando una sonrisa de disculpa a Naruto.

Una vez que Shizune salió de la oficina, Tsunade dijo: "En cuanto a las segundas solicitudes del Raikage, hablemos de eso en otro lugar". Naruto entendió la pista e Hiraishined a sus amantes a la Guarida antes de agarrar a Ino, quien convocó telepáticamente a la otra kunoichi que podría liberarse.

Mikoto se sorprendió de haber sido invitado a la aparente reunión de los amantes de Naruto por Kiyomi. Naturalmente, sin embargo, el Bijuu se aseguró de informarle que la solicitud fue hecha por Naruto. Mikoto llevaba una armadura de Anbu que Yuugao le había proporcionado para que pudiera devolver el conjunto que había tomado de un cadáver durante la batalla. Ella permaneció de pie lejos de la gran mesa donde estaban sentadas las mujeres, como para conducir en el punto en que no necesariamente se consideraba una de ellas. Se dio cuenta de que Naruto seguía enviándole miradas de dolor, pero cuando se levantó para acercarse a ella, Tsunade le puso la mano en el brazo. Suspiró mientras retomaba su asiento. Tsunade luego se puso de pie cuando comenzó la reunión, "Parece que aquellos de nosotros aquí somos los únicos que podrían separarse en tan poco tiempo". Permítanme entonces ir directamente al grano, ya que estoy seguro de que la mayoría de ustedes necesita volver pronto. Como habrás oído, Mabui fue enviado a la aldea con un Team Cloud-nin. Su propósito era informarnos que Sasuke Uchiha ha ayudado en la captura del jinchuriki Killer Bee y exigir que lo marquemos como un ninja desaparecido ".

"¿Qué? ¡No puedes! Mikoto dijo alejándose de la pared en la que se había apoyado. Se dio cuenta de que era una opinión minoritaria. También notó que Kiyomi parecía bastante complacida por la demanda.

Todavía algunas caras se sorprendieron cuando Sakura dijo: "¿Por qué no podemos? Él abandonó el pueblo, y fue solo por los esfuerzos de Naruto que ya no lo nombraron uno. Ahora, no solo ha escupido frente a esos esfuerzos, sino que está ayudando activamente a una organización cuyo objetivo final es capturarlo y extraer las Nueve Colas. Por mi parte, no tengo ningún problema con eso ".

Mikoto pudo ver que era una opinión compartida por todas las mujeres presentes. También conocía la política de esto, como si no lo hicieran dañaría las relaciones entre Leaf y Cloud. Aun así, como madre, respondió con amargura: "Típico, en lugar de tratar de entenderlo, todos optarían por la eliminación rápida".

"No esperes un minuto ..." comenzó Tsunade.

Pero fue silenciada por una burla de Sakura. Cuando la Uchiha dirigió su mirada hacia la kunoichi, ella respondió: "Mira, no puedo imaginar lo que debes estar sintiendo ahora mismo. Pero, hubo un momento en que todo mi mundo giraba en torno a Sasuke, de hecho, cuando decidió abandonar la aldea ... Le supliqué que me llevara. Una parte de mí quiere creer que no lo hizo porque sabía que el camino que estaba tomando estaba envuelto en la oscuridad. A decir verdad, creo que es solo porque él sintió que lo retrasaría ".

"¿Cual es tu punto?" Mikoto preguntó enojado.

"Mi punto es que el Sasuke del Equipo Siete se ha ido. Ha sido consumido por la oscuridad de su venganza. Cuando lo alcancé, no tuvo problemas para levantar su espada contra mí y el resto de sus camaradas. Ahora, está ayudando activamente a un grupo con la esperanza de matar a Naruto, una persona que afirmaste que querías proteger. Probablemente piense que simplemente estoy actuando egoístamente para proteger al hombre que amo ... y tendría razón. Pero tampoco estoy dispuesto a aferrarme al sueño de que el Equipo Siete se reúna a expensas del progreso que hemos logrado con Kumo ".

Mikoto sintió que era una táctica barata de la kunoichi de cabello rosado usar la seguridad de Naruto de esa manera. No quería ver al joven en peligro, pero tampoco podía elegir sentarse en silencio ya que la gente decidió permitir que su hijo fuera perseguido como una bestia salvaje.

Sin embargo, su atención fue atraída hacia Naruto mientras estaba de pie. Dirigiendo su atención a Tsunade, preguntó: "Me gustaría ir tras Sasuke".

"Olvídalo", dijo rápidamente el Hokage, "las únicas personas que irán tras él serán los Anbu".

"Tsunade, por favor", suplicó el Jinchuriki, "Killer Bee todavía puede estar vivo. Según lo que Naruko me ha dicho, sin el Rinnegan no pueden mover la estatua tan efectivamente como lo hicieron antes y puede ser aún más difícil sellar el Bijuu. Esto significaría que es probable que Nagato fuera el que lo trasladó a su ubicación actual y, de ser así, tenemos la oportunidad de terminar esto aquí y ahora ".

"Naruto plantea un punto válido", dijo Kiyomi. "Pero creo que se está olvidando de que Tobi también puede teletransportarse a una ubicación".

"Lo consideré", respondió Naruto frente al Bijuu que una vez albergó, "Pero si pudiera hacerlo fácilmente, no habría necesitado a Nagato. Además, con sus números tan agotados que les llevará un tiempo considerable sellar las Ocho Colas. Además ... es probable que Sasuke esté allí si no está cerca.

"Naruto ..." Sakura dijo su voz llena de preocupación.

"Sakura, esto es algo que tengo que hacer. Tengo que estar delante de Sasuke, antes de que pueda aceptar que está más allá de la esperanza ".

"Yo también voy entonces", dijo Mikoto su voz dejando en claro que no era una solicitud.

Naruto asintió, antes de enfocarse en Tsunade. La Hokage suspiró antes de ceder cuando dijo: "Por favor, no hagas que me arrepienta de esto. Forma un equipo y buena suerte.

Naruto ahuecó la cara de Tsunade antes de alejarse seguido de Sakura. Mikoto se puso la máscara que le habían dado y decidió dirigirse a la puerta principal para esperar al escuadrón de Naruto.

Después de salir del edificio que albergaba el Den al asegurarse de que el área estuviera despejada, Sakura alcanzó a su amante decir: "Maldita sea Naruto, detente".

"Sakura, no puedes convencerme de esto", respondió Naruto. "Tengo que ver esto a través".

"¿Por qué tú?", Dijo ella corriendo delante de él y extendiendo sus brazos. "¿Por qué estás tan obsesionado con Sasuke? He seguido adelante, ¿por qué no puedes?

"Porque él es mi amigo", dijo Naruto, antes de moverse para rodearla.

Sin embargo, Sakura agarró su brazo por detrás y se detuvo cuando pudo sentir el miedo y la preocupación que ella estaba emitiendo. Las emociones eran claras en su voz cuando dijo: "Naruto ... podrías verlo como un amigo". Pero si él sabe la verdad de la Masacre, entonces lo único que te verá como representante de la Villa.

Naruto se giró para mirarla y estaba a punto de responder, pero les apuntó con una espada. Ambos Leaf shinobi se detuvieron para mirar a la mujer pelirroja y de piel oscura que la sostenía y que dijo: "Oh, no te detengas por nuestra cuenta. Tu conversación se estaba volviendo bastante interesante ". La pareja dirigió su atención a su compañero que lo observaba mientras él continuaba chupando su paleta. Empujó su espada un poco más cerca de la cara de Naruto y dijo: "Vamos, estábamos recorriendo el pueblo buscando algunos relatos de primera mano sobre Sasuke. Me parece que lo conocías bastante bien.

Naruto se liberó del agarre de Sakura cuando dijo: "Mira, no tengo tiempo para esto. Estoy formando un equipo para encontrar a Killer Bee y Sasuke. Todavía hay una posibilidad de que esté vivo.

Los ojos de Karui se abrieron cuando su compañera de equipo, Omoi, dijo emocionada: "Realmente, ¿estás segura?"

"Claro que no", respondió Naruto, "pero hay una posibilidad de que se haga más pequeña cuanto más nos demoremos".

"Bien", dijo Karui guardando su espada, "Pero si hablas en serio, cuéntanos qué sabes sobre Sasuke".

"Yo ... no puedo".

"Qué", dijo Karui cargando enojado a Naruto mientras lo presionaba contra algunos escombros usando su antebrazo contra su garganta. "Mira imbéciles ponte en nuestra posición Bee es nuestro sensei. Entonces, a menos que quieras que te saque la información, será mejor que me digas todo lo que sabes sobre Sasuke.

Karui se encontró repentinamente arrojada hacia su compañero cuando Sakura la echó hacia atrás usando la parte posterior de su chaleco antibalas. Los dos Kumo-nin se prepararon para atacarla mientras ella se interponía entre Naruto y ellos. Con calma, dijo con una sonrisa agradable: "No habrá necesidad de violencia. Te diré todo lo que quieras saber.

"Eso está mejor, me alegro ..."

La sonrisa de Sakura se volvió amenazadora cuando dijo: "Pero si alguna vez vuelves a levantar los puños contra Naruto, te convertiré en pasta". Karui estaba a punto de decirle a la kunoichi que la trajera, pero cuando ella puntuó su frase golpeando su puño contra los escombros en la espalda de Naruto y dijo que la roca explotó en polvo, los dos ojos de Kumo-nin se pusieron blancos en estado de shock. Al darse cuenta de que la mujer de cabello rosado era la fuente del pequeño terremoto que habían sentido antes, ambos asintieron rápidamente y dijo amablemente: "Ahora, si quieres que respondan tus preguntas, sígueme".

Naruto estaba tosiendo debido al polvo que aún lo cubría, pero logró gritar: "Sakura ..."

Fue interrumpido cuando ella se detuvo para decir: "Protege a Sasuke si lo deseas. Te voy a proteger.

Naho esperaba emocionada junto a la puerta de su casa de verano cuando se abrió. Ella frunció el ceño cuando escuchó una voz divertida que decía: "Cariño, estoy en casa". Ella retrocedió un poco asustada cuando un hombre de piel azul entró en el patio seguido de Sasuke y sus miembros de Taka. Estaba un poco sorprendida de que los guardias Samurai presentes no reaccionaran ante el hombre de aspecto peligroso. Sin embargo, a pesar de su preocupación por el tiburón como hombre, se acercó a Sasuke felizmente y le dijo: "Señor Sasuke, has vuelto".

La respuesta de Sasuke sonó indiferente como solía hacerlo, pero respondió: "¿Tenía alguna razón para sospechar que no volvería?"

Naho negó con la cabeza e ignoró la mirada que recibió de la miembro femenina de Taka cuando comenzó a caminar junto al joven con el que estaba enamorada. Todavía un poco temerosa del hombre parecido a un tiburón, especialmente cuando notó que un hombre de piel oscura envuelto alrededor del borde de la gran espada que sostenía sobre su hombro le preguntó: "Señor Sasuke, ¿quién es tu amigo? ¿Y por qué lleva a ese hombre?

"¿Qué pasa con el juego de las veinte preguntas?", Espetó la mujer de Taka sin gustarle la proximidad de la chica más joven con su Sasuke.

Especialmente a ella no le gustó cuando él habló en su defensa, "Tómatelo con calma, Tamaki. No olvides que somos invitados en su casa.

"Sí, Sasuke", respondió Tamaki sombríamente mientras explicaba que Kisame era un aliado y que habían encontrado al ninja que llevaban rondando cerca de su casa. La nieta de Nekobaa apretó los dientes cuando Suigetsu comenzó a reírse detrás de ella. Pero no queriendo bajar su estima en los ojos de Sasuke, ella lo soportó en lugar de arremeter. Ella había estado muy feliz cuando Sasuke regresó a la tienda de su abuela después de tener éxito en su ambición de matar a su hermano. Había venido a reponer sus suministros, pero ella se sorprendió aún más cuando Sasuke le pidió que llenara el espacio vacío en su equipo, consciente de que ella era una kunoichi bastante hábil por derecho propio debido a su entrenamiento con los gatos ninja que vivían con su. A pesar de la larga alianza de su abuela con el clan Uchiha, ella había prohibido expresamente que Tamaki fuera. Sasuke

Tamaki había esperado hasta el anochecer y estaba complacido de que Sasuke no esperara cerca demostrando su confianza en su habilidad de rastreo. Una habilidad que había demostrado ser instrumental en la caza de shinobi con el conocimiento de dónde estaba ubicada la Ocho Colas. Tamaki se estremeció al recordar la temible batalla que casi había sido completamente unilateral hasta que Kisame los rescató. Al mirar a Sasuke, sintió el miedo de que lo hubieran matado como resultado de que le arrancaran el pecho con un botín del jinchuriki. Al mirar a Jugo, todavía sentía una profunda gratitud hacia él por reparar el daño. Incluso se vio obligada a admitir que Suigetsu había hecho su parte. Pero todo había resultado casi inútil cuando el Jinchuriki en modo Bijuu completo les disparó una pequeña bola de chakra. Afortunadamente, fue cuando Kisame hizo su aparición mientras la cortaba por la mitad. Las dos mitades habían golpeado una montaña detrás de ellos haciendo que explotara cuando el jutsu desató su poder.

Kisame había demostrado ser capaz de luchar contra el jinchuriki como un igual ya que sus ataques constantemente agotaban más y más poder. Finalmente, cuando disparó una segunda Bola de Bestia, respondió con un jutsu que no solo absorbió el jutsu, sino que se hizo mucho más fuerte como resultado antes de estrellarse contra el Bijuu. Cerca del colapso, había tratado de usar una de sus colas para aplastar a Sasuke y a los demás, pero el Uchiha se había recuperado lo suficiente como para cortarlo usando su Chidori. La Cola y la bestia colapsaron en el agua por la que habían estado luchando. Después de que el jinchuriki salió a la superficie, Kisame les dirigió una sonrisa insufrible mientras arrojaba el cuerpo del jinchuriki sobre el filo de su espada mientras decía: "Bueno, eso fue divertido. Por suerte para ti, Madara me envió para asegurarse de que no te pasaras por alto.

Sin decir una palabra, Sasuke se alejó del ninja desaparecido de Kirigakure antes de saltar alejándolo y pedirle que dijera: "No tanto como un agradecimiento. Igual que tu hermano.

Cuando regresaron a la casa del Noble del País del Fuego, fueron atacados por el shinobi que Sasuke había puesto en un genjutsu para poder atacar a Bee sin ser molestado. Kisame había matado a la mayoría de ellos, pero uno había desafiado a Sasuke directamente y sin siquiera sacar su espada había matado al hombre.

Al ver a Sasuke caminar con tanta confianza en su propósito, Tamaki supo que nunca podría volver a su antigua vida. Pero descubrió que eso no la molestaba, estaba justo donde quería estar.

El grupo se detuvo cuando otro hombre se detuvo frente a ellos para decir: "Bien hecho Sasuke. Sabía que podía contar contigo. Sasuke no respondió y Tamaki se sorprendió de que Kisame no dijera nada. El hombre continuó diciendo: "Gracias a tu amigo aquí, deberíamos poder sellar a este peligroso shinobi sin ser molestado. Comenzaremos de inmediato. Confío en que la estatua de Gedo Mazo haya permanecido intacta ".

"Um, sí, señor Tobi", respondió Naho, pero Tamaki se dio cuenta de que era un guiño de uno de los samurais que Tobi estaba buscando.

"Excelente", respondió Tobi como si hablara con el noble, "Kisame, te lo dejaré a ti ya Zetsu".

"Espera", dijo Sasuke, "¿Qué pasa con tu hombre tras las nueve colas?"

"Desafortunadamente parece que Pain ha sido derrotado", respondió Tobi. Tamaki notó una sonrisa en la cara de Sasuke, que rápidamente se desvaneció. Tobi se encogió de hombros cuando dijo: "No importa, puede haber presentado un peligro demasiado grande para nuestro anfitrión para recoger tales peligros shinobi sin la capacidad de sellarlos rápidamente".

Naho habló mientras decía: "Si fuera para proteger a Lord Sasuke y ayudar a limpiar su nombre, no me importaría el riesgo".

Tamaki quería vomitar a la chica que intentaba capturar su corazón de Sasuke. Tobi respondió divertido: "Qué noble. Aún así, debemos trabajar con lo que nos dieron, por lo que parece que tendremos que permanecer aquí un poco más de lo esperado ".

Naho le lanzó una mirada a Sasuke mientras se sonrojaba mientras decía: "No me importa".

"No, no pensé que lo harías", dijo Tobi, haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en la cara de Tamaki mientras todos estaban en la broma, excepto el joven noble.

Naruto saltó entre los árboles seguido por el grupo que había reunido que consistía en Tenten, Karin, Ino y Konohamaru. Mikoto estaba levantando la parte trasera fingiendo ser un miembro del Anbu. La mirada de Naruto volvió a Konohamaru, quien lo había tendido una emboscada en la puerta exigiendo ser parte del grupo que estaba formando. El Jinchuriki había tratado de negar que estaba haciendo algo, pero el joven Sarutobi no iba a ser engañado alegando que sabía que un grupo de Kumo-nin había entrado en la aldea. Creyendo que su llegada significaba problemas y que Naruto sería asignado para ocuparse de eso, Konohamaru no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

Aún así, Naruto había pensado en decirle que lo olvidara, pero cuando su amigable rival le suplicó que necesitaba fortalecerse, el jinchuriki cedió. Supuso que una parte de la razón también tenía que ver con que Konohamaru preguntara cómo lidiar con la traición de un amigo. Al no haber podido responder antes, Naruto creía que pronto se le presentaría la respuesta. Quedara por ver si le gustaría o no.

Siguiendo justo detrás de Mikoto, estaban Mabui y sus compañeros Kumo-nin. También había estado en la puerta cuando el equipo de Naruto se había reunido y había escuchado sobre las habilidades de detección de Karin. El equipo Samui había estado bastante interesado en seguir adelante, ya que consideraba que era su mejor opción para localizar a su Sensei.

Había una persona más presente y Naruto no estaba sorprendido de que ella hubiera decidido no ir. Pensando en el encuentro, recordó a Sakura acercándose a él para decirle: "No necesitas hacer esto. Tal vez es hora de que Sasuke sea el que cierre la brecha ". Estaba a punto de responder que lo hizo, pero ella suspiró al sentir su determinación antes de decir: "La última vez que estuvimos aquí así te prometí traer a Sasuke de regreso. Esa promesa es inválida; en cambio quiero que me prometas que no importa lo que vuelvas.

Naruto vio la preocupación y la preocupación de su amante y compañero de equipo por la posible confrontación. Deseó poder tomarla en sus brazos y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero en cambio dijo: "Lo prometo".

Sakura sonrió, aunque parecía forzada. Naruto estaba a punto de hacer que su escuadrón se moviera cuando una nueva voz le gritó. Deteniéndose, el rubio esperó mientras el chunin se dirigía lentamente hacia ellos. De pie ante el jinchuriki, Shikamaru dijo: "No te he agradecido lo que hiciste por el pueblo".

"No necesitas ..."

"Ahí es donde te equivocas", dijo Shikamaru interrumpiéndolo. "No estoy hablando de tu manejo, Pain. Estoy hablando después ". Dirigió su mirada a Ino antes de enfocarse nuevamente en Naruto mientras explicaba: "He estado pensando en lo que dijo Ino. Tenía razón, quería vengarme, pero con Pain ya muerto. Me encontré con escenarios para llevar la pelea a Ame para poder erradicar por completo su legado. Mi papá y Asuma no querrían eso. Esperarían algo mejor de mí, así que aquí.

Shikamaru empujó una bolsa en las manos de Naruto. Al abrirlo encontró un par de cuchillas de chakra que Asuma había usado. "No puedo aceptar esto", dijo cortésmente Naruto, "estoy seguro de que Asuma-sensei hubiera preferido que los usaras".

Shikamaru metió la mano en su bolsa y sacó un par y dijo: "Eran de Asuma. Esos fueron un regalo que tenía la intención de darte. Asuma estaba muy emocionado cuando le dijiste que podías usar Wind Chakra y considerando lo raras que son las personas que pueden usarlo, querían darte algo además de solo consejos ".

"Gracias, Shikamaru". Dijo Naruto tocado deseando poder agradecer a Asuma

"Hay otra razón por la que sentí que deberías tenerlas", dijo Shikamaru, su voz cada vez más grave. "Chouji fue parte del escuadrón para aprehender a Kabuto, ¿recuerdas? Dice que Sasuke está más allá de salvar ". Naruto notó que Mikoto se ponía rígido y también quería refutar la declaración de Shikamaru, pero el Nara no lo dejó. "Sé que no quieres escuchar eso. Probablemente creas que nadie está más allá de salvar, pero no olvides que dirigí al equipo para traerlo de regreso la primera vez. Bajo mi mando, tres de mis camaradas regresaron heridos de gravedad. Afuera, de Chouji, fuiste el más gravemente herido, y tú fuiste el que enfrentó a Sasuke directamente. No sé cómo puedes tener fe en alguien que trató de meterte en la morgue no solo en el hospital, pero supongo que eso es lo que te hace ser quien eres. Pero una cosa que aprendí de Chouji es que parece que Sasuke puede canalizar su Chidori a través de su espada, lo que lo hace capaz de cortar herramientas ninja estándar. Esas cuchillas deberían asegurar que te encuentres en igualdad de condiciones ".

Naruto asintió mientras los ponía en su bolsa. Le dio a Sakura una sonrisa rápida antes de ordenarle a su escuadrón que se moviera. Sakura saludó con la mano su forma de retirada mientras gritaba: "Naruto recuerda que prometiste volver".

Konohamaru, sorprendido por la atención que Sakura estaba mostrando, comentó: "Naruto, si no lo supiera mejor, pensaría que estaba interesada en ti. Debe estar celosa de que ahora tengas novia. Pensando en su propia situación, dijo: "Tal vez debería conseguir uno".

Naruto miró hacia atrás con una sonrisa y respondió: "Deberías. Ha hecho maravillas para mí ".

Naruto se alejó de sus pensamientos cuando Karin dijo: "Estamos cerrando un grupo que ha cruzado la frontera del País de Agua Caliente hacia la Tierra del Fuego". Esa declaración fue más para el beneficio de aquellos que desconocen la conexión con la mujer con la que estaban cerrando. Naruto notó que los miembros del Equipo Samui se preocuparon ya que adivinaron correctamente que era posible que se movieran para interceptar a un grupo de Kumo-nin en busca de Bee. A pesar de la situación, sabían que si se supiera que Cloud Shinobi había violado las fronteras de la Tierra del Fuego, podría dañar la posibilidad del equipo desconocido de localizar a Bee si estaban siguiendo su rastro. Pero, probablemente también conduciría a su propia expulsión forzosa de la Tierra del Fuego, sellando así el destino de Bee.

Con esa preocupación en mente, Samui preguntó: "¿Está el chakra de Sasuke con ellos?"

Naruto sabía que no podían mentir ya que Kumo-nin había hecho su investigación y sabía que Karin había sido miembro de Heibi, por lo que ella conocería el chakra de Sasuke. Cuando ella negó con la cabeza en sentido negativo, Naruto pudo sentir al Equipo Samui considerando las diversas opciones que tenían abiertas. Lo más preocupante para él es que tratarían de eliminar rápidamente al Equipo Naruto con la esperanza de vincularse con el desconocido y posible escuadrón Kumo.

Naruto sabía que había muchas dudas para que el Equipo Samui eligiera esa ruta, ya que no podían saber si era un grupo de Kumogakure, o que incluso estaban en el camino de las abejas. Pero consciente de que se preocupaban profundamente por su sensei y, por lo tanto, podría no pensar con claridad, decidió mostrarles lo imprudente que sería una decisión. Aterrizando pesadamente en una rama, se agachó y aplicó el sello Hiraishin antes de saltar. Vio a Omoi y Karui alcanzar sus espadas mientras esperaban para ver si Samui o Mabui daban la señal. Esperando hasta que pasaron el sello que acababa de colocar, se teletransportó detrás de ellos, sorprendiendo a la pareja.

"Creo que sería mejor si te abstienes de hacer algo tonto", dijo Naruto con calma pero con una amenaza implícita.

Aún así, los dos parecían estar considerando intentar algo hasta que Mabui dijo: "Apártate".

Sus manos se alejaron de sus cuchillas, así que Naruto una vez más tomó su posición detrás de Karin. La pelirroja levantó una mano para hacer que se detuvieran mientras decía: "Pueden tener un sensor con ellos mientras están tomando una emboscada. Espera, pueden reconocer algunos de nuestros chakras a los que se acerca uno de ellos. Naruto podía sentir a otra persona cerrándose con su grupo además del que Karin llamó, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

Un momento después Yugito se dejó caer de algunas ramas. Haciendo una demostración de inspeccionar a su compañero Kumo-nin, dijo: "Es una mala suerte especialmente haberse encontrado con el grupo de shinobi que escolta a los enviados del Raikage después de cruzar hacia Fire Country. O tal vez los estabas persiguiendo por alguna razón.

"¿Qué tal una tercera opción?" Sugirió Naruto. "Detectamos un grupo Kumo-nin entrando a nuestro territorio buscando a su colega desaparecido y, en lugar de hacer que pierdan el tiempo esquivando a nuestras patrullas, pensamos que sería prudente unir fuerzas".

Desde atrás, Karui gritó: "Si eso es lo que estabas planeando, podrías haber dicho algo".

Naruto miró por encima del hombro con una sonrisa mientras respondía: "Bueno, podrías haber preguntado".

"Bastardo", murmuró la pelirroja de piel oscura en voz baja, haciendo que Naruto se riera entre dientes.

Yugito sonrió y dijo: "Eso suena como una propuesta aceptable. Dime, ¿has encontrado otra presencia además de la nuestra?

Naruto no estaba muy seguro de lo que Yugito estaba preguntando, pero creía que tenía que ver con Haku, que estaba cerrando rápidamente y había entrado en el País del Fuego aproximadamente media hora antes que el grupo de Yugito. "No estoy seguro de lo que quieres decir. Obviamente todavía no hemos encontrado a Sasuke.

Yugito sacudió la cabeza antes de explicar: "Hemos estado siguiendo un rastro de migas de pan que nos ha dejado alguien". Comenzaron donde los que intentaron rescatar a Bee fueron encontrados y nos llevaron aquí. Pero como todos los shinobi asignados a Bee como guardias fueron asesinados, no sabemos quién es ".

"Yugito, cuidado, hay una presencia cerca", gritó Shii exponiendo su posición al igual que el otro Kumo-nin que la había acompañado cuando apareció un Espejo de Hielo entre Naruto y la kunoichi Kumo.

Haku, que llevaba una máscara Hunter-nin, que no tenía las marcas estándar de Kirigakure, salió del espejo. Con calma, levantó las manos, a pesar de todos los shinobi en guardia, aunque solo algunos de ellos desconfiaban de ella. "Yo fui quien dejó esas marcas", declaró Haku.

Darui había tomado una posición al lado de Yugito y preguntó: "¿Por qué harías eso?"

"Porque la contraté para encontrar a Sasuke", respondió Naruto. "Pensé que necesitaría la ayuda de alguien que no estuviera limitado por las fronteras, así que la contraté. Supongo que está más allá de la refutación ahora que estuvo involucrado en el secuestro de Ocho Colas ".

"Me temo que sí", dijo tristemente Haku, "seguí su rastro hasta el valle donde se alojaba el Jinchuriki y aunque cubrió un poco sus huellas. Pude seguir al shinobi que custodiaba a Lord Killer Bee hasta la cabaña abandonada donde se recuperaban de su fatiga. Desafortunadamente, llegué demasiado tarde para ser de alguna utilidad. Se han estado moviendo bastante rápido desde entonces dejando un rastro bastante notable, pero me temo que los perdí debido a que me topé con una patrulla de shinobi Hotspring. He estado tratando de seguir el camino desde entonces, pero lamentablemente no he podido hacerlo. El cuidado con el que cubrieron sus huellas indica que su escondite está cerca ".

Naruto había notado que Konohamaru se había sorprendido al admitir que había contratado al aparente ninja desaparecido. Por un momento, aunque apareció un destello de comprensión, pero se desvaneció cuando escuchó el informe de Haku. Luego hizo una mueca, ante su declaración de que Sasuke debía estar escondido cerca.

Preguntándose qué estaba comiendo a su amigo, lo dejó pasar para preguntarle a Karin, "¿Tuviste suerte al recoger la firma del chakra de Sasuke?"

Ella cerró los ojos y amplió su alcance al máximo, pero después de varios segundos de búsqueda los abrió para decir: "Él no está dentro del alcance de mi capacidad de detectar".

Naruto frunció el ceño, pero al notar que el sol se estaba poniendo dijo: "Creo que sería mejor si acampamos aquí por la noche".

"De ninguna manera," dijo Karui agitada ante la idea de terminar la búsqueda. "Si la mujer enmascarada tiene razón, entonces Bee-sensei puede estar cerca".

Sin embargo, Yugito estuvo de acuerdo con Naruto cuando ella dijo: "Él muy bien puede estarlo. Pero me imagino que nuestros dos grupos han estado corriendo hambrientos buscándolo. Si estamos cerca, a Bee no le serviría de nada tropezarse con su ubicación, pero estar demasiado cansado para hacer algo. Además, tu misión es escoltar a Mabui de regreso a Kumo con la información sobre Sasuke. Dirigiendo su atención al asistente del Raikage, le preguntó: "Confío en que sean comunicativos".

"Sí, también nos han proporcionado toda la información que han adquirido sobre Akatsuki, fue bastante extensa. El Hokage incluso ha expresado su interés en asistir a una cumbre de los Cinco Kage ".

"Es bueno escucharlo", dijo Yugito sin tener dudas de que ese sería el caso, "pero desafortunadamente la Cumbre no va a suceder". El Tsuchikage se ha negado rotundamente a asistir. Él dice que no tiene ninguna razón para asistir a una conferencia con aquellos que parecen haberse coludido con Akatsuki para robarles su jinchuriki. El Mizukage afirma que no tiene sentido aparecer si los cinco Kage no estarán allí. Una opinión que los Samurai de Iron Country parecen compartir ".

Naruto mantuvo su decepción para sí mismo, mientras decía: "Bueno, por ahora, preocupémonos por las cosas que realmente podemos afectar. ¿Cómo quieres romper los relojes?

Naruto miró a las estrellas y le resultó difícil dormir debido a su sensación de que Haku tenía razón y Sasuke estaba cerca. Había tomado el primer turno con Yugito; Actualmente Konohamaru estaba en guardia con el Shinobi Shinobi de Kumo, un cambio que terminaría relativamente pronto. Por la mañana, el Equipo Samui menos Karui, que había provocado una tormenta por quedarse para buscar a su maestra, regresaría a Kumo con la información que Konoha había compartido. También sería con el decreto que Sasuke sería marcado como un ninja perdido y podría ser tratado en consecuencia.

Naruto no estaba sorprendido de que Tsunade hubiera cedido a la demanda del Raikage, y sinceramente tampoco estaba molesto. Él admitiría estar molesto al enterarse de eso después de que Darui le haya preguntado a Mabui ya que el campamento combinado había comido alrededor de una pequeña fogata. Pero incluso entonces, no obtuvo el tipo de reacción de él que pensó que lo haría. Sin embargo, supuso que entendía por qué Mabui se había demorado en regresar a Kumo tanto tiempo como ella. Si su grupo hubiera alcanzado a Sasuke primero y hubiera manejado la situación, entonces no habría tenido ningún sentido informar el cambio en el estado legal de Sasuke a su líder.

Pero, ahora que Sasuke está siendo calificado como un ninja desaparecido, sin embargo, el Kumo-nin que viaja con él podría matar al Uchiha sin temor a una represalia de Konoha. Sin embargo, realmente entendía la posición en la que el Raikage había puesto a Tsunade, ya que lo contrario era cierto. Sasuke había sido protegido de la otra aldea por Tsunade cediendo a él y no marcando a su compañero de equipo como un ninja desaparecido. Las cosas habían salido bien porque Orochimaru había mantenido un perfil relativamente bajo durante los tres años que Naruto había estado entrenando con Jiraiya. "Demonios", pensó Naruto con un toque de melancolía, "Si el bastardo hubiera regresado a la aldea después de matar a Orochimaru e Itachi, entonces probablemente sería aclamado como un héroe".

Pero ahora que Konoha no solo contaba su lista de crímenes, era necesario que lo tildaran de ninja desaparecido como un medio para proteger al pueblo de ser acusado de ser cómplice en sus acciones. Naruto dirigió su mirada desde las estrellas hacia las sombras donde la marca temporal colocada en Mikoto le decía que estaba el Uchiha. Se preguntó qué sentiría ella y qué pasaría si se encontraban con su hijo. Kiyomi se había acercado a él y le recomendó que le permitiera modificar la marca que le habían colocado para permitir que Naruto la incapacitara. Sintiendo que estaba demasiado cerca de usar algo como el Sello del Pájaro Jaula que el Hyuuga usó, él se había negado. Una parte de él lamentaba esa decisión ahora, especialmente porque ella podría convertirse en una amenaza para sus amantes y amigos. Pero, sintió que ella merecía tanto como cualquiera para elegir qué camino tomar.

Naruto desvió la mirada cuando escuchó pasos acercándose. Konohamaru apareció desde la oscuridad y preguntó: "Naruto ... ¿tienes un momento?"

Un poco sorprendido por el tono rígido de Konohamaru, el rubio asintió y salió de su cama. Los dos se alejaron del campamento y se encontraron con Darui, quien era el shinobi de Kumo ahora de guardia y quien dijo: "¿Qué es esto, el shinobi de Konoha tiene miedo de vagar en la oscuridad solo para mear o algo así?"

Naruto, al ver su oportunidad de vengarse por los comentarios de Konohamaru durante sus viajes sobre lo atrasado que era para un genin liderar a Chunin, dijo: "No todos nosotros, supongo que está un poco asustado de que podamos estar cerca de personajes tan peligrosos".

"No le tengo miedo a la oscuridad", dijo Konohamaru molesto por ser molestado.

"De verdad, entonces me voy a la cama ..."

"Está bien, está bien ... solo ven y asegúrate de que nadie se acerque sigilosamente a mí ... idiota", dijo Konohamaru haciendo que Darui se riera entretenida a los dos.

Naruto y Konohamaru se alejaron hasta que estuvieron seguros de que no podían ser escuchados, aunque los jinchuriki sabían que no estaban solos ya que Mikoto los había seguido. Al detenerse, Naruto esperó a que Konohamaru comenzara, pero después de varios momentos lo incitó preguntándole: "Entonces, ¿de qué querías hablar?"

"Bien por ti y ese ninja perdido".

"¿Qué hay de nosotros?" Dijo Naruto, "Y técnicamente Haku no es un ninja perdido. Es cierto que era una aprendiz de uno, pero nunca se unió oficialmente a su pueblo debido a su intolerancia contra Kekkei Genkai ".

Konohamaru reconoció el punto, pero dijo: "Sea como sea ... ¿qué tan involucrado estás con ella?" Naruto parecía confundido, por lo que el joven Sarutobi agregó: "Estoy preguntando porque mi equipo fue salvado en Wave por un par de Kiri-nin enmascarados". Naruto maldijo internamente por su error al admitir una conexión con Haku, pero con la esperanza de que Konohamaru no dibujara la imagen, pensó que mantenía la calma. "Aunque estaba inconsciente en el momento en que aparecieron ... Moegi los describió bastante bien. Tan bien, de hecho, que no tengo dudas de que Haku es la mujer. Te interesaría saber que el hombre, aunque enmascarado, tenía el pelo rubio como tú. Moegi también dijo que Haku describió al hombre con el que estaba como su amante.

No dispuesto a mentirle a su amigo, dijo: "Ella tendría razón".

Los ojos de Konohamaru se agrandaron ante la admisión de Naruto cuando dijo: "Mierda ... lo sabía. Pensé que tal vez estaba loco, pero cuando me di cuenta de que conocías a los Hiraishin ... "

Debido a que la voz de Konohamaru se hizo más fuerte, Naruto se adelantó y cerró la mano alrededor de la boca del hombre más joven susurrando:" No lo hagas. Hay una razón por la que todo el mundo no sabe después de todo ". Konohamaru asintió, así que Naruto retiró la mano, pero luego, cuando su amigo lo miró con ojos interrogantes, preguntó: "¿Y ahora qué?"

"¿Cual es la razón? Quiero decir, no creo que seas del tipo que se escabulle por la espalda de Ayame, así que supongo que ella ... "Konohamaru se detuvo cuando de repente se dio cuenta de la razón del comportamiento de Sakura en la puerta. Después de haber estado presente durante el discurso de Konan, y haber escuchado la forma en que Ino y Ame hablaron sobre él, de repente soltó: "¿Cuántas chicas tienes?" Además de darse cuenta de que, aparte de él, que tenía que rogar para estar en el equipo, todos los demás Leaf Shinobi eran mujeres añadidas, "¿Estás con todas esas mujeres que nos acompañan?"

Naruto malinterpretó la pregunta para incluir a la Kunoichi Kumo y respondió: "No todos ellos ... solo sabes, la mayoría de ellos".

Konohamaru se dio cuenta de que con el Hiraishin a su disposición, Naruto no se limitaba solo a Konoha, así que rápidamente se dio cuenta de que su rival también podría estar involucrado con algunos de Kumo kunoichi. Sonriendo jovialmente, dijo: "¿Cuándo te volviste tan genial?"

Naruto se encogió de hombros cuando le devolvió la sonrisa y respondió: "Simplemente sucedió y es una historia muy larga. Lo cual te contaré más tarde. Deberíamos llegar antes de que Darui piense venir a buscarnos.

"Espera", dijo Konohamaru, "¿Qué me vas a dar para callarme?"

Naruto no hizo una pausa mientras regresaba, "Nada ... no eres del tipo que delata a un amigo".

Konohamaru frunció el ceño, pero al ver cómo Naruto había convertido una cantidad de kunoichi que prácticamente se había dedicado al Uchiha, su propio enamoramiento dijo: "¿Crees que tal vez podrías darme algunos consejos? Ya ves que hay una chica ... "

Naruto sonrió cuando Konohamaru se fue apagando y volviéndose hacia su amigo dijo:" Siempre lo hay. El mejor consejo que puedo darte es ser tú mismo. Si se supone que debe ser, ella eventualmente responderá a tus sentimientos.

"¿Estás diciendo que todos esos kunoichi acaban de responder a tus sentimientos?"

Naruto suspiró pensando que tendría que dar un poco más de detalle, de lo contrario, Konohamaru nunca lo dejaría caer. Sentado en un tronco cercano, explicó: "Es complicado. Pero digamos que aprendí un jutsu que me llevó a establecer un camino que creo que puede ayudar a hacer realidad el sueño de mi amo de un mundo en el que los shinobi de las diferentes aldeas puedan comprenderse entre sí. Estas relaciones me ayudan a ver más allá de los problemas que afectan a Konoha ".

"¿Cómo?"

"Bueno, supongo que el mejor ejemplo para explicar sería decir que te enamoraste de una chica de una ciudad natal diferente. Ahora tenga en cuenta que nunca ha estado allí, pero un día oye que ha ocurrido un desastre. ¿No estarías tan preocupado como ella si solo fuera por ella?

"Supongo que tiene sentido ... pero ¿realmente necesitas estar en una relación con ellos?"

Naruto esbozó una amplia sonrisa y dijo: "No ... pero eso es un extra". Mirando hacia el campamento, dijo: "Creo que no tendría sentido fingir que necesitabas una niñera para sostener tu mano en la oscuridad. Entonces, ¿qué tal si me cuentas acerca de esta chica que te gusta?

Konohamaru sonrió de una manera que Naruto sintió que solía hacer al pensar en sus amantes antes de decir: "Bueno, su nombre es Naho. Es prima de Fire Daimyo y, lamentablemente, estoy totalmente enamorada de Sasuke ".

Naruto un poco sorprendido de quién fue el enamoramiento de Konohamaru, dijo: "La recuerdo". Sintió un poco de culpabilidad porque todavía estaba enamorada de Sasuke al recordar la misión en la que Sasuke los había salvado, pero las acciones de Uchiha la habían asustado después de continuar golpeando a uno de los shinobi debido a su ira. Al recordar cómo él le dijo que no tenía que temerle a Sasuke porque era una buena persona, se preguntó si ese sería el caso.

Konohamaru sonrió cuando dijo: "Sí, ella habló muy bien de ti durante la misión en la que mi equipo fue asignado para protegerla mientras se iba de vacaciones a la Tierra de la Luna. De alguna manera descubrí que tenía algo por ella ... pero de lo único que quería hablar era de Sasuke ".

"He estado allí", dijo Naruto jovialmente, lo que hizo que su amigo sonriera.

Sin embargo, se desvaneció cuando un estado de ánimo muy serio se instaló en Konohamaru. Naruto se dio cuenta y se sentó preocupado, pero esperó a que su amigo dijera lo que tenía en mente. Finalmente, después de varios minutos, dijo: "Yo ... creo que sé dónde está Sasuke". Sorprendido porque eso era lo último que esperaba oír, Naruto permaneció en silencio para dejar que Konohamaru se explicara a sí mismo: "Después de la misión, seguí en contacto con Naho. Su última carta fue ... inquietante. Aunque nunca me creyó cuando traté de explicarle que Sasuke no era bueno, su última carta me pidió que estudiara la posibilidad de que Sasuke hubiera sido el foco de una conspiración que lo había obligado a abandonar la aldea. Pensé que era solo una excusa que podría haber soñado para explicar las acciones de Sasuke. Sin embargo, con lo que sucedió con Root y Udon, tal vez no sea tan loco como parece. Pero, Estoy pensando que ella debe haber estado en contacto con él. Su familia tiene una casa de verano por aquí y Naho actualmente se queda allí ".

Naruto se cruzó de brazos mientras consideraba la posibilidad. Una parte de él quería descartarlo como improbable, ya que podía imaginar que tal lugar estaría haciendo equipo con los guardias. Sin mencionar que dudaba que Sasuke quisiera que Naho enviara cartas que pudieran indicar dónde se estaba escondiendo. Sin embargo, no podía estar seguro de qué tan actualizados estarían los guardias en una de las casas de verano del Fire Daimyo sobre asuntos de shinobi. Además, Naho podría haber enviado su carta sin el conocimiento de Sasuke con la esperanza de ayudarla a enamorarse usando su conexión con Konohamaru. Naruto realmente esperaba que ese no fuera el caso, ya que implicaría que Sasuke estaba engañando activamente a la niña. Sin embargo, considerando lo que el Uchiha ya estaba acusado, no podía negar que era una posibilidad. También, sería el lugar perfecto para esconderse durante el sellado de las Ocho Colas ya que incluso si Kumo hubiera encontrado el lugar. Atacar un palacio donde se hospedaba un miembro de la nobleza del País del Fuego indudablemente conduciría a la guerra.

Después de considerar cuál debería ser su próximo curso de acción, dijo: "Vuelve al campamento y duerme un poco. Saldremos por la mañana; con las habilidades de Karin, deberíamos poder aprender rápidamente la verdad del asunto ".

Konohamaru asintió y comenzó a regresar, pero se detuvo, "¿Qué hay de ti?"

Naruto se rió entre dientes mientras se frotaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza mientras respondía: "Hemos estado aquí tanto tiempo que realmente tengo que ir al baño". Volveré en breve." Konohamaru comenzó a caminar de regreso cuando Naruto se puso de pie, pero se detuvo cuando el rubio dijo: "Konohamaru, guarda los detalles de mis relaciones contigo mismo".

"Claro, puedes contar conmigo", dijo el chunin dando a Naruto un pulgar hacia arriba.

"Lo sé. No te lo habría dicho si no pudiera. Konohamaru sonrió mientras volvía al campamento. Naruto se dio la vuelta y para no ser un mentiroso comenzó a regar los arbustos. Aunque no es su única razón para no regresar al campamento, casi esperaba que Mikoto permaneciera oculto hasta que terminara.

"Creo que sería mejor si revisara yo mismo la corazonada de tu amigo", dijo Mikoto desde detrás de su oreja sorprendiéndolo.

"Qué ..." dijo Naruto como resultado, antes de calmarse y continuar vaciando su vejiga. "Creo que hay una regla tácita sobre no acercarse sigilosamente a las personas mientras hacen pipí".

Mikoto se quitó la máscara y dijo: "En realidad, encontrarás que es el mejor momento para hacerlo. Es difícil mantener la guardia alta cuando estás tan expuesto ".

A una parte de Naruto le preocupaba que Mikoto ya hubiera elegido su lado y, dependiendo de su respuesta, podría encontrarle el cuello cortado mientras tomaba una fuga. Pero creyendo en su opinión de ella y de su madre, dijo: "No creo que sea una buena idea. Además, tendría que explicar dónde el Anbu asignado a mi escuadrón decidió desaparecer en medio de la noche, lo que si Sasuke no estuviera en este palacio, podría llevar a algunos malentendidos muy violentos ".

Mikoto entendió lo que Naruto estaba aplicando, ya que con una ventaja sólida, su desaparición podría llevar a los Kumo-nin a creer que Konoha le había advertido a Sasuke que se acercaban. Al ver otra razón por la que Naruto no quería que ella se fuera sola, dijo: "Sin mencionar que probablemente temes que le diga a Sasuke que vendrás".

Naruto terminó con su tarea, así que se metió de nuevo en sus pantalones antes de girarse para mirar a Mikoto. Sintiendo simpatía por la mujer, dijo: "Me imagino que la tentación de hacerlo sería increíble. Pero no creo que lo harías. En este momento ambos estamos en la misma posición, no queremos que lo que estamos escuchando sea verdad, pero estamos siendo bombardeados con más y más evidencia de que lo es ".

"¿Qué importa eso ... él es mi hijo".

Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa triste de comprensión mientras comenzaba a caminar para pasarla, "Él siempre será eso. Pero también sabes a qué pueden conducir sus acciones y sé que lo último que querrías es que estalle una nueva guerra. Eres una persona demasiado buena para querer eso.

"Has pensado lo mismo sobre Sasuke y todo apunta a que estás equivocado", dijo Mikoto con tristeza. "¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes creer eso de mí?"

Naruto se detuvo y, mirando por encima del hombro, dijo: "Por lo que he visto y oído sobre tus razones para las acciones que has tomado. Pero también, no soy solo yo quien tiene esa opinión sobre ti.

Mikoto miró la espalda de Naruto y se preguntó si se refería a su madre. Llena de indecisión y de miedo a lo que le depararía el día siguiente, deseó que nunca saliera el sol.

Kiyomi estaba disfrutando de su desayuno, cuando Yoruichi entró al comedor. Al detenerse cerca de su hermana, la mujer de piel oscura dijo: "¿Ya estás lista para hablar con Shukaku?"

Se limpió la boca con una servilleta, la arrojó sobre su plato, indicando que había terminado y sintió una sensación de logro cuando Aeris la recogió para llevarla a la cocina. Teniendo en cuenta que había usado toda la información que había obtenido al manipular las mentes de Taki-nin y aplicarla para dar a luz a Sage, sintió que no había nada de malo en disfrutar de su éxito. Doblando sus manos sobre su regazo, la Fox Bijuu dijo: "Eso depende de que Shukaku esté más agradable que la última vez que miramos".

"Los insultos se han detenido", dijo Yoruichi con una sonrisa que Kiyomi reflejó.

"Eso es algo que supongo", dijo Kiyomi de pie antes de que ambos se unieran a su otra hermana en el sótano donde residía la tetera que Shukaku estaba sellada actualmente. Incapaz de escuchar las quejas psíquicas que habían tenido antes, Kiyomi se acercó y decidió poner cara a cara para poner su mano sobre ella. Sus hermanas copiaron su acción ya que las tres permitieron que su conciencia entrara en la dimensión contenida en el poderoso artefacto Suna.

Al aparecer ante su hermano de una cola en sus formas humanas, Shukaku reconoció instantáneamente a Yoruichi como el que había ayudado a atraparlo en la tetera, levantando un puño masivo preparado para aplastar a los tres. Kiyomi levantó su brazo causando que una gran garra de chakra se extendiera desde su mano que envolvió la muñeca de Shukaku. Sosteniéndolo fácilmente en su lugar, dijo: "Creo que sería mejor si mantuvieras la calma Shukaku. ¿A menos que desee que lo dejemos aquí un par de días más?

Reconociendo que el chakra mantenía su brazo a raya, el Bijuu cedió pero aún sonaba hostil al decir: "Kurama, ¿por qué desearías parecer un humano?"

"Tiene sus beneficios", respondió Kiyomi.

"Oh, ciertamente lo hace", secundó Yoruichi haciendo que una sonrisa apareciera en la cara de Seven.

"Negocios antes que placer, damas", dijo Kiyomi antes de centrar su atención en dirigirse a Shukaku. "Además, me llamo Kiyomi".

"Kiyomi", dijo Shukaku burlonamente, "Estás empezando a sonar como Matatabi con ese estúpido deseo de que todos lo llamen Yoruichi".

"Oye, gilipollas, estoy aquí", gritó Yoruichi.

Shukaku obviamente estaba sorprendido por la revelación y, aunque había encontrado el chakra que la mujer de piel oscura estaba dando a conocer, también había sido muy diferente del tipo que Matatabi solía poseer. Dirigiendo su mirada a la mujer de cabello castaño, se concentró en la sensación familiar que estaba emitiendo por varios momentos antes de decir: "¿Chomei?" Cuando la mujer de ojos marrones asintió, Shukaku se sentó sorprendida y preguntó: "¿Qué se han hecho ustedes tres?"

"Me gusta pensar que es un cambio de imagen", dijo Seven divertido ante la expresión de sorpresa de Shukaku.

El Bijuu de una cola se puso en calma relativamente rápido cuando superó su sorpresa y comentó cómo sus compañeros Bijuu fueron los que lo habían sellado y dijo: "Entonces, ¿se han convertido en esclavos de los humanos?" ¿Qué? ¿Han decidido adoptar el papel de armas que siempre han deseado para nosotros?

"En realidad, nuestras acciones fueron en beneficio de un humano", respondió Kiyomi entendiendo de dónde venía Shukaku. "Puede que no hayas estado bajo tu propio control durante la mayor parte de nuestra batalla, pero dejaste muy claro que ibas a ser una amenaza para Konoha".

"Konoha," dijo Shukaku inquisitivamente. Antes de que imaginara al hombre rubio que había estado parado al lado de Yoruichi cuando lo sellaron al darse cuenta de que era a quien Kiyomi se refería, dijo: "Ese bastardo rubio que me detuvo hace varios años. ¿Por qué demonios ...?

Shukaku se apagó cuando los tres chakras de Bijuu cobraron vida revelando cuán fuertes eran las mujeres y si tenía que adivinar que creían que podrían haber sido más fuertes que antes de haber asumido la forma humana. Las tres mujeres compartieron una mirada divertida al tener la misma reacción al comentario de Shukaku sobre Naruto. Kiyomi se acercó a su hermano gigante para decir: "Vería cómo te refieres a Naruto en el futuro. Se ha vuelto bastante popular. Con el tiempo, puede descubrir por qué ... dependiendo.

"¿Dependiendo de qué?"

"En lo que decidas aquí," contestó Kiyomi. "Estoy dispuesto a liberarte de esta prisión, pero habrá condiciones".

"¿Qué tipo de condiciones?" Shukaku preguntó con cautela.

"El primero sería que no hay más alborotos o ataques contra la gente de los países elementales", dijo Kiyomi.

Sin embargo, frunció el ceño cuando Shukaku golpeó su puño con la mano abierta y respondió: "¡Olvídalo! Me deben una recompensa seria. Si quieres que deje bien solo el pueblo de Leaf, pero voy a enseñarle a esos imbéciles de arena las consecuencias de follar con Shukaku, el espíritu de la arena ". Kiyomi simplemente giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a alejarse provocando a la Bestia de una cola que gritara: "¿Qué es eso?"

Fue Seven quien respondió encogiéndose de hombros: "Tememos eso. Esto es algo que todos decidimos. No fuiste el único en ser sellado y convertido en un arma. Si pudiéramos dejarlo ir, entonces esperamos lo mismo de ti.

Cuando Kiyomi la pasó, Seven se giró para seguir alentando a Yoruichi y agregó: "También es una pena. La historia oficial que usaremos sobre su desaparición es que la Hoja con el permiso del Kazekage lo desterró a otra dimensión. Me temo que eso significa que tendremos que mantenerlo encerrado aquí hasta que se aborde a Akatsuki ya que la historia es para su beneficio. Nos aseguraremos de visitar los fines de semana.

"¡Espere!" Shukaku gritó. Permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos mientras las tres mujeres se detenían, pero se quedaron mirando hacia otro lado. Adivinando que estaban esperando que cediera, Shukaku dijo: "Bien, renunciaré a mi merecida venganza. ¿Cuáles son tus otras condiciones?

Girándose, Kiyomi dijo: "¿Queremos su ayuda para liberar al resto de nuestros hermanos?"

"¿Estás loco? Fuera de ustedes tres, y Gyuki, el resto de ellos están encerrados en el Gedo Mazo. De ninguna manera me voy a acercar a esa cosa otra vez. No, a menos que quieras que la advertencia de nuestro Padre acerca de que todos nos volvamos uno solo se haga realidad nuevamente.

"Le dijimos que había beneficios para estos formularios, ¿no?" Dijo Kiyomi divertida.

"Esa ni siquiera es la mejor", agregó Yoruichi con un gato que se comió la sonrisa canaria.

Shukaku estudió a las tres mujeres y, intrigada, dijo: "Cuéntame más". También admitiría ser extremadamente curioso sobre qué podría hacer que Matatabi sonriera de esa manera.

"Pensé que habías dicho que era una casa de verano", se quejó Karui mirando la estructura que los sentidos de Karin dijo que Sasuke residía dentro de varios chakras extremadamente poderosos. "Parece una maldita fortaleza".

Naruto frunció el ceño ya que no podía estar en desacuerdo con ella. El gran castillo residía en una isla en medio de un gran lago. Para alcanzarlo, uno tendría que remar un bote hasta el muelle de la isla o, en su caso, correr a lo largo del agua, exponiéndolos a los guardias que patrullan el gran muro que rodea la isla. Naruto miró a su equipo y notó que Karin tenía un sentimiento de inquietud, así que le preguntó: "¿Estás sintiendo algo más?"

"Son los guardias ... hay algo extraño en ellos", respondió Karin mientras trataba de pensar en la mejor manera de explicar la sensación de que se estaba librando de ellos.

"No estoy sintiendo nada", dijo Shii.

"Creo que iría con su sentimiento en este caso", dijo Yugito mirando a los guardias por cualquier señal de lo que Karin estaba sintiendo. "Su capacidad de detección de chakra es mucho más fuerte que cualquier otra que haya visto". Shii asintió con la cabeza, ya que lo había llevado a acercarse casi tres veces más a la ubicación para confirmar que el chakra de Killer Bee estaba allí al igual que Karin para recoger el de Sasuke.

Karin dirigió su mirada de ojos rojos a su compañero sensor para preguntar: "¿El chakra de Bee siempre fue tan débil? No coincide con lo que esperaría ".

"Puede ser que Akatsuki esté casi terminado de sellar las Ocho Colas", respondió Shii.

Karin miró hacia otro lado, pero no creía que ese fuera el caso, ya que quienes realizaban el sellado no emitían la sensación de fatiga que ella esperaría. Para ella, se sentían notablemente frescos para las personas que tendrían que realizar un jutsu durante varios días, si no semanas, debido a la condición debilitada de Akatsuki.

Sin embargo, Naruto expresó en palabras lo que todos estaban pensando cuando dijo: "En cualquier caso, no importa. Tendremos que entrar allí más temprano que tarde ".

"Déjame eso a mí", dijo Ino moviéndose para obtener un buen ángulo sobre uno de los guardias que se habían detenido. Mirando por encima del hombro, le dijo a su amante: "Cuídame el cuerpo para que pueda hurgar un poco".

Ella sonrió cuando Naruto dijo: "Creo que puedo manejar eso".

Mirando a través del espacio de la mano especial de su familia, envió a su espíritu a volar y un momento después se encontró en la forma blindada de uno de los guardias asignados para proteger a Naho. A pesar de poder moverse con cierto grado de libertad, se escapó de la pared sin ser notada para no ser interrogada. Ino procedió a moverse sigilosamente por el castillo, pero se dejó ver en las pocas ocasiones en que no podía permanecer sin ser detectada. Mientras se movía, se sentía bastante extraña como si estuviera caminando en la piel de otra persona, lo que técnicamente era, pero parecía que había otra capa encima de eso.

Sin embargo, se lo quitó de la cabeza cuando se encontró con Sasuke caminando por el pasillo hacia ella. A pesar de sí misma, encontró que era increíblemente atractivo físicamente, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de él y no vio nada de la luz o amabilidad que Naruto admitió, encontró que el resto del paquete era bastante soso. Su estima hacia él cayó aún más cuando la mujer que caminaba con él dijo quejándose: "Sasuke ... ¿cuándo vamos a terminar aquí? Estoy cansado de ver a esa chica adular sobre ti.

"Aguanta un poco más", dijo Sasuke sonando como si no le importara de una forma u otra. "Una vez que las Ocho Colas estén selladas, veremos si Madara cumple con su promesa de compartir su poder para poder aplastar la Aldea de la Hoja. Hasta entonces, dejar que Naho finja pensar que es especial para mí nos permite operar justo debajo de las narices de Konoha y Kumo ".

"Qué imbécil", murmuró Ino después de pasarlos. Aunque le preocupaba que pareciera que Sasuke realmente consideraba a Konoha un enemigo, sabía que Naruto nunca lo dejaría amenazarlo, así que confíe en él. Al poder detectar el chakra por sí misma, aunque no en el nivel de Karin o incluso de Shii, se dirigió a la fuente de chakra más grande que sintió.

Justo antes de llegar a una puerta que parecía bajar a las entrañas del castillo, los dos guardias la detuvieron a ambos lados. "Hey, ¿qué haces aquí? Deberías estar vigilando la pared.

"Lo siento, descanso en el baño", dijo Ino y se sorprendió cuando ambos guardias cargaron de inmediato.

"Oye, ya que cuando es necesario ir al baño por un crimen", preguntó Ino bloqueando una de las armas de los guardias con la espada con la que estaba armado el cuerpo que estaba usando.

"No necesitamos caca, saco de carne", dijo uno de los guardias mientras sus rasgos se transformaban en una cara blanca pálida con ojos dorados. Girando su atención hacia el otro guardia, vio una copia idéntica. Al apartarse de la que había bloqueado para evitar ser atacada por la otra, pensó: "Por eso Karin dijo que se sentían mal. Podrían tener diferentes firmas de chakra, pero debajo eran todas iguales. Eso debe significar que eliminaron a los guardias para tomar su lugar ".

Aunque triste que probablemente significaba que todos los guardias habían sido asesinados, simplificó las cosas para ellos, ya que no tendrían que contenerse contra lo que de otro modo habrían sido personas inocentes. Evitando, la espada del otro guardia, podía escuchar los sonidos de alarma que se alzaban. Al entrar en un gran salón para recibir invitados, Ino se vio rodeada mientras más guardias entraban por las otras entradas. "¿Quien te envio?" uno de los Zetsu blancos que había descubierto su artimaña preguntó sosteniendo su arma de asta lista.

Agachándose, aplicó el sello Hiraishin en el suelo que Naruto le había enseñado como resultado de su habilidad que a veces la alejaba de su cuerpo. Sonriendo al Zetsu, dijo: "¿Por qué decirte cuándo puedo mostrarte?"

Un destello rojo apareció detrás de ella cuando Naruto teletransportó a su equipo y a los Kumo-nin al castillo. "Pensé que íbamos a hacer esto en silencio".

"Lo siento", respondió Ino, "Ve que leímos mal la situación un poco. Resulta que alguien ha reemplazado a todos los guardias.

Naruto al ver a los dos seres idénticos entendió lo que Ino estaba diciendo y respondió: "Supongo que podemos hacer esto de la manera ruidosa".

El castillo se sacudió causando que Sasuke y su equipo miraran a su alrededor con sorpresa. Un momento después, Naho entró cargando y sonando aterrorizado dijo: "Lord Sasuke ... haz que esos otros shinobi malvados vengan a buscar a su camarada".

Suigetsu gimió cuando se quejó, "Aw hombre, pensé que el punto de quedarme aquí era que Kumo no encontrara allí jinchuriki".

"Kumo ..." dijo Naho confundido mientras dirigía su mirada a Sasuke, "¿Por qué Kumo vendría a buscar un ninja desaparecido cerca de mi casa?"

Sasuke ni siquiera se molestó en responder mientras tomaba su espada y la deslizaba en su cinturón. Sin molestarse en volver a ponerse la bata de Akatsuki, dijo: "Vamos".

Sin embargo, se detuvo cuando Naho le agarró la mano, cuando su fría mirada se encontró con sus asustados ojos castaños y ella dijo: "Señor Sasuke ... tengo miedo". Sasuke no se molestó en responder ya que simplemente liberó su mano de su agarre.

A punto de llamarlo, Tamaki la empujó bruscamente hacia un lado. "Obtenga una pista de por qué no lo hace".

Al escuchar otra explosión que sacudió el castillo y tan sola, Naho buscó un lugar para esconderse.

"Hombre, qué tan grande es este lugar", preguntó Karui mientras Yugito guiaba al equipo Kumo de ella, Shii y Darui más profundamente en los niveles inferiores del castillo. "Si yo fuera ciudadano de Fire Country, me cabrearía si fuera a donde iban todos mis impuestos".

"Deberías ver la villa del Rayo Daimyo", dijo Darui una vez que asistió a un banquete allí como guardaespaldas del Raikage. "Si crees que esto es un desperdicio, ¿qué tal una casa de playa completa para un perro estúpido".

"Estás enojado porque ese perro orinó en tu pierna", dijo Shii.

"¿Estabas tan concentrado cuando pensabas que Akatsuki me tenía?" Yugito preguntó con un movimiento de cabeza. "No es de extrañar que dependiera de la Hoja salvarme".

"De la forma en que lo recuerdo, tropezaron contigo", dijo una voz suave, profunda y supremamente segura, causando que los cuatro Kumo-nin se detuvieran. Una distorsión espacial se formó ante ellos cuando apareció Tobi. "Pero quizás interpreté mal la situación, ya que Konoha y Kumo parecen estar trabajando juntos aquí. Fue muy complaciente para tus aldeas proporcionarme las nueve y las dos colas.

"Grandes palabras para un hombre que necesitaba fingir ser un idiota", respondió Yugito haciendo referencia a su tiempo como la persona idiota que parecía haber descartado. Consciente de lo que quería que algunos pensaran de él y queriendo una confirmación de por qué aún no había revelado el nombre al mundo, dijo: "Estoy pensando que Tobi es un nombre inventado, así que ¿por qué no nos dices? quien realmente eres."

"Todo a su tiempo querido", respondió Tobi divertido. "Todavía no es el momento de subir al escenario con mi verdadero nombre".

Cruzando los brazos frente a ella, usó su jutsu de creación de garras para alargar sus uñas. Mientras avanzaba, gritó: "Me temo que te vas a perder tu llamada al telón".

Cerrando la distancia entre ellos a toda velocidad, cortó con la intención de abrir su estómago, pero inofensivo lo atravesó. "Un esfuerzo inútil", dijo Tobi girando para agarrar a la mujer y alejarla usando su jutsu.

Sin embargo, Yuugao se giró para enfrentarlo y luego volteó hacia atrás su alargada uña del pie para penetrar justo debajo de la barbilla enmascarada de Tobi. Sin embargo, nuevamente el ataque inofensivo lo atravesó y después de solidificarse para agarrar a la mujer rubia se vio obligada a teletransportarse detrás de ella cuando Darui usó su Lanzamiento de tormenta: ataque de Circo láser. Tobi sintió que estaba a salvo ya que había aparecido entre la kunoichi y Darui, pero se enteró de lo equivocado que estaba cuando todos los rayos volaron a su alrededor.

Apenas capaz de activar su habilidad de tener ataques para atravesarlo a tiempo, esperó a que terminara el jutsu y cuando se volvió sólido nuevamente dijo: "Impresionante, pero el tiempo se acaba. ¿Puedes vencerme a tiempo? Me pregunto."

Los Kumo-nin se tensaron mientras se preparaban para atacar. Shii se lanzó hacia adelante primero y justo antes de llegar a Tobi comenzó a emitir una luz brillante mientras gritaba: "Lady Yugito, vete".

Yugito cargó hacia adelante esta vez cortando la garganta de Tobi, pero no se sorprendió cuando su ataque lo atravesó inofensivamente. Aterrizando al otro lado, salió corriendo para adentrarse más en el castillo para liberar a Bee.

"Toma a ese imbécil", gritó Karui, "Lady Yugito va a poner fin a tus planes de una vez por todas al impedir que obtengas las ocho colas".

"Me pregunto", dijo Tobi antes de que aparecieran varios shuriken masivos a través de su Kamui dojutsu. Cloud-nin los maltrató mientras desaparecía por la misma técnica solo para reaparecer frente a Karui. Ella giró su espada hacia él, que él atrapó fácilmente antes de golpearla. Sacó la espada de su agarre y la sostuvo frente a él cuando dijo: "Creo que el resto de ustedes encontrarán que pasarme por encima de mí es mucho más difícil que ella".

"Mierda, quería separarnos", se preguntó Darui internamente mientras Shii ayudaba a Karui a ponerse de pie. "¿Qué tiene bajo la manga que lo hace tan seguro?"

Tenten se dio la vuelta empuñando el Dragón Azul que Naruto le había regalado para su segundo aniversario. Aunque todavía tenía que dominar los secretos de canalizar su chakra de viento a través de él, la cuchilla afilada aún fácilmente atravesaba la armadura y el torso del Zetsu fingiendo ser un guardia. Mirando a su alrededor, vio a Ino y Karin luchando contra varios Zetsu que habían terminado con el jutsu que los hacía parecer humanos, aunque todavía tenían en la armadura que aparentemente llevaban los guardias del palacio. Karin fue golpeado hacia atrás por uno, que intentó enterrar la espada que empuñaba en el cráneo del kunoichi. Antes de que Tenten pudiera convocar a un kunai, un senbon se enterró en la garganta del Zetsu y por el ojo experto de la maestra de armas pudo ver que tenía suficiente fuerza y precisión para penetrar la columna vertebral.

El Zetsu que Haku acababa de matar se derrumbó deshuesado, lo cual fue una declaración precisa para todos los Zetsu, ya que los que Tenten ya había abierto no parecían tener huesos, sino una sustancia sólida parecida a una planta casi como un tallo de rosa. Supuso que por eso algunos de ellos parecían tan flexibles, aunque el núcleo probablemente cumplía los mismos roles que los huesos.

Un par de Zetsu saltó hacia ella, causando que Tenten saltara hacia atrás mientras sellaba su arma nuevamente. Usando el otro regalo que Naruto le había dado, activó los sellos en los guantes que habían sido parte de su regalo para revelar las gemelas Melk Blades que mantenía selladas en las palmas. Ella cortó fácilmente el palo de madera de la lanza que uno de los Zetsu llevaba, mientras esquivaba la espada del otro. Empujó la espada empuñando una hacia atrás para que tuviera un tiro claro en su torso, se dio la vuelta cortándola por la mitad mientras también usaba la otra cuchilla para quitar la pata del Zetsu cuya lanza había destruido. Cuando la amputada Zetsu golpeó el suelo, rápidamente le cortó la cabeza.

Al darse cuenta de que Konohamaru había desaparecido, Tenten estaba a punto de preguntar si alguien sabía a dónde había ido, pero se vio obligada a defenderse cuando un torrente de agua voló hacia el gran salón donde la batalla para salvar a Killer Bee había comenzado. Lanzando sus brazos frente a ella mientras cruzaba sus espadas, se sorprendió al escuchar el ruido metálico cuando la levantaron de sus pies. Eso fue hasta que apareció una cara y la parte superior del cuerpo para que ella viera que sostenía una cuchilla masiva. La joven de cabello blanco le sonrió mientras golpeaba una pared forzándola a usar toda su fuerza para mantener a raya la hoja.

"¿Te importa si interrumpo?", Preguntó el joven mientras sonreía revelando sus dientes afilados.

Tenten encontró la capacidad de hablar con fuerza mientras el brazo del hombre crecía el doble de grande, pero notó que la cuchilla era el Kubikiribōchō y dijo: "En general, es cortés preguntar antes de hacerlo". Se dio cuenta de que la temperatura de la habitación se estaba volviendo notablemente más fría, así que agregó: "Lo siento, no parece que vaya a ser tu pareja de baile en cualquier caso".

Suigetsu se vio obligado a saltar mientras una ola de hielo se extendía hacia él para congelar sus piernas en el suelo. Al aterrizar para enfrentar la nueva amenaza, observó cómo varios Zetsu atacaban a la mujer cuyas manos estaban presionadas contra el suelo. Usando la mínima cantidad de movimiento para evitar sus ataques, la mujer enmascarada tomó represalias fácilmente con senbon que enterró en lugares vitales. Cuando el Zetsu cayó a su alrededor, ella dijo con voz de hielo: "Esa espada pertenece a Zabuza".

"Sí, bueno, Zabuza está jodidamente muerto. Si quiere recuperarlo, puede sacarlo de mis manos frías y muertas.

"Como quieras," dijo Haku cargando contra él casi más rápido de lo que podía seguir. Apenas logrando evitarla, el hombre se transformó en su forma de agua y salió volando de la habitación con una kunoichi enfurecida en su búsqueda. Suigetsu esperaba que pudiera llegar a Sasuke antes de que ella lo alcanzara pensando que tal vez ahora sería un buen momento para romper sus lazos con los Uchiha.

Ino vio como Haku se lanzaba tras el hombre que había atacado a Tenten. Estaba a punto de preguntar quién había sido la persona, pero Karin, que parecía complacida, dijo: "No me gustaría estar en los zapatos de Suigetsu en este momento". Al reconocer el nombre como uno de los shinobi que viajaban con Sasuke, Ino sintió temor de que tal vez Naruto y Mikoto lo hubieran extrañado y que estaba a punto de aparecer. Sin embargo, se calmó al darse cuenta de que si ese era el caso, podría llamar a su amante de vuelta a través de la marca del zorro.

La atención de Ino fue llevada al techo por el sonido de lo que sonó como campanadas. Levantando la vista justo cuando una mujer soltaba el candelabro en el que había estado columpiándose y era la fuente del sonido que Ino había escuchado. La mujer se dobló en una pelota que antes de aterrizar entre Ino y Karin se extendió con las piernas pateando a ambas mujeres. Ino se puso de pie cuando Karin hizo lo mismo y ambas mujeres enviaron una mirada fulminante a la recién llegada.

"Miedo", dijo Tamaki antes de caer en una posición agachada y sostener sus manos frente a ella para revelar que usaba guantes con punta de cuchillas de tres pulgadas de largo.

"Supongo que debes ser mi reemplazo, ¿eh?" Dijo Karin ajustando sus lentes.

"Más bien como una mejora", respondió Tamaki.

Karin estaba a punto de disparar un insulto, pero luego una voz suave llamada "Karin", causó que la kunoichi se volviera sorprendida ya que era más suave de lo que recordaba. Reconociendo a Juugo a pesar de su aparente regresión en la edad, ella preguntó: "¿Juugo? ¿Qué te ha pasado?"

"¿Por qué estás aquí Karin?" Juugo preguntó ignorando su pregunta.

"Duh! Obviamente ella traicionó a Sasuke y condujo a estos tipos aquí ", dijo Tamaki después de evitar una patada de Ino.

"¿Es esto cierto?" Preguntó Juugo, pero cuando ella no respondió porque no quería provocarlo, le preguntó por segunda vez su voz se volvió notablemente más oscura.

Consciente de que estaba a punto de volverse loco, ella trató de calmarlo diciéndole: "Sasuke me abandonó, recuerda. Juugo ven conmigo a la Hoja. Veré que recibas la ayuda que necesitas. Eres muy amable con una persona que quiere servir a Sasuke.

"Soy el escudo de Sasuke", dijo Juugo tomando su ira. Sus brazos se volvieron negros cuando varios tubos se dispararon enterrándolos en los cadáveres de Zetsu que cubrían el suelo. Karin observó preocupada cuando los cadáveres comenzaron a marchitarse. Ella aprendió que había una buena razón para ello cuando Juugo recuperó su forma adulta. Su piel se volvió negra cuando perdió el control de su intelecto y sonrió maliciosamente, "¿A quién debería matar primero? Rojo o amarillo ".

Ino saltó a la espalda de Karin mientras evitaba un golpe de la garra de Tamaki para preguntar: "¿En cuántos problemas estamos?"

"Toneladas", respondió Karin mientras se formaban refuerzos en la espalda de Juugo y él voló a través de la habitación hacia ellos.

Yugito corrió por un pasillo que podía ver que se abría a una habitación enorme. Capaz de ver una luz azul que la iluminaba, se esforzó más y se detuvo cuando vio a Kisame sentada con las piernas cruzadas frente a una estatua. Encima de los dedos de la estatua había nueve Zetsu blancos junto con un décimo negro y entre ellos y Kisame flotando en el aire estaba Killer Bee.

Kisame sonrió con su sonrisa de diente de tiburón cuando se puso de pie y dijo: "Qué sorpresa, no solemos tener invitados durante estas ceremonias".

Adivinando que los Zetsu fueron los que realizaron el Jutsu y que Kisame fue quien se aseguró de que fueran interrumpidos, la kunoichi intentó saltar por encima de él. Sin embargo, Kisame simplemente escupió una pared de agua que la separó de la estatua. Al atravesar la barrera, dijo: "Eso fue bastante grosero de su parte. Aunque dadas las circunstancias, supongo que puedo entenderlo.

Yugito siseó antes de disparar una bola de pelo en llamas que luego tomó la forma de un ratón que se dividió en una docena más. Todos los ratones en llamas dispararon hacia Kisame, quien los bloqueó con su espada que absorbió el chakra. "Vamos, es mejor que vengas con más que eso si quieres pasar por mí".

Yugito sabía que Kisame la estaba incitando a usar grandes y poderosos ataques de chakra que su espada podría devorar. Se agachó y alargó las uñas de las manos y los pies antes de acusar al hombre que algunos llamaban "La bestia de cola sin cola".

Saltando la distancia final, trató de cortarlo con el pie, pero Kisame bloqueó su ataque con su espada. Ella saltó de él antes de que él pudiera tratar de destrozarle el pie, pero como estaba en el aire, demostró que él mismo fue bastante rápido cuando cerró la distancia y la golpeó en el costado. No trató de destrozarla, ya que en su lugar lo usó como una maza para enviarla volando hacia la pared de agua que había creado. Yugito se estrelló al enterarse de que la cosa era tan dura como el acero, ya que no ofrecía margen de maniobra.

Yugito no tuvo tiempo de recuperarse cuando Kisame colocó a Samehada en su espalda y completó varias señales de mano que gritaban: "Estilo de agua: Jutsu de bomba de tiburón de agua". Varios tiburones hechos del elemento que él había descrito volaron hacia ella obligándola a evitarlos. El Jutsu golpeó la pared del agua al pasar fácilmente antes de volar de regreso para hacer otro pase.

Alejándose de la pared, encontró a Kisame bloqueando su camino cuando los tiburones se cerraron detrás de ella. Maldiciendo su situación, giró para usar su Jutsu Flaming Hairball nuevamente, que chocó con los tiburones y los hizo estallar en vapor. "Entendido", dijo Kisame detrás de ella antes de crear una prisión de agua a su alrededor. Mientras permanecía inmóvil en el centro del globo de agua, el ninja desaparecido dijo: "No te preocupes, no me ahogaré. Tenemos que sacarte esa bestia de cola primero.

"Demasiado tarde", aunque Yugito con una sonrisa interna.

Aunque no había querido canalizar el poder que había absorbido como resultado de que Yoruichi dejara su cuerpo Bijuu. Su situación actual lo exigía tanto que activaba el chakra Bijuu que sintió que su cuerpo se llenaba de poder. La primera señal de su activación fue su cabello, que a pesar del agua se incendió en las mismas llamas azules que la rodearían en su forma Bijuu. Su larga cola de caballo se dividió en dos llamas mientras su piel parecía volverse azul, pero en realidad era una fina capa de las mismas llamas azules.

Kisame observó cómo su jutsu de la prisión de agua comenzó a hervir, antes de explotar en un vapor que lo escaló mientras saltaba medio segundo demasiado tarde. Cuando el agua evaporada se aclaró, vio a Yugito mirándolo con ojos amarillos brillantes mientras las llamas azules oscurecían su cuerpo.

"No está mal", dijo Kisame sintiéndose casi como si se estuviera deshidratando por su presencia ante el calor que caía sobre ella. "Pero no importa cuán calientes estén esas llamas, están hechas de chakra que puedo absorber".

"Probemos eso", dijo Yugito alzando la pierna hacia atrás, que luego le echó. Una ola de llamas azules salió de la estela de su patada que se vio obligado a bloquear con Samehada debido a la velocidad a la que viajaba. Aunque su espada pudo absorber el golpe, chilló de dolor y casi se calentó demasiado como para sostenerla como si el chakra lo estuviera quemando por dentro. Yugito luego deslizó su mano causando que varias cuchillas de fuego volaran a través de la habitación hacia él, sin estar seguro de si Shark Skin podría manejar la absorción de otro disparo tan pronto que esquivó y vio cómo el jutsu cortaba surcos profundos en la pared donde él Había estado de pie. La piedra rezumaba ligeramente al derretirse debido al calor del jutsu.

Se giró para mirar al jinchuriki pero la perdió de vista momentáneamente cuando ella pareció parpadear antes de aparecer justo frente a su cara con el puño hacia atrás. Ella lo adelantó y una explosión masiva de llamas lo incineró, o lo habría hecho si no se hubiera sustituido por uno de los Zetsu blancos.

Odiando admitirlo, pero en el espacio confinado, Kisame sintió que si la kunoichi lograba acercarse nuevamente, estaría brindis. Observó asombrado mientras Yugito se acercaba a la pared de agua y parecía encogerse cuando ella la atravesaba antes de cerrarse detrás de ella. Pensando que necesitaba ganar más tiempo, miró hacia el techo y, sabiendo que estaban debajo del lago, disparó una bomba de tiburón que hizo que el agua del lago llenara la habitación y se apoderara de Yugito.

Haku persiguió a Suigetsu realmente enojada por una de las pocas veces que podía recordar. Capaz de sentir que se estaban cerrando con Naruto y eso probablemente significaba que su oponente estaba huyendo hacia Sasuke. Ella creó un Espejo de hielo frente al hombre con el que se estrelló. Al atravesarlo, lo tocó y lo expandió para cortar su vía de escape.

"Todo lo que deseo es la espada", dijo Haku cerrando con el antiguo Mist Shinobi mientras se quitaba las telarañas de la cabeza, "dámela y te dejaré huir. A Zabuza le daría vergüenza verlo en manos de un cobarde como tú.

"Quieres tanto la espada, perra, entonces tómala," gritó Suigetsu balanceándose en su sección media.

Haku saltó ágilmente sobre el columpio y aterrizó detrás del hombre que aún estaba sentado, lo pateó en el costado de la cabeza. Su cabeza explotó en agua al igual que el resto de su cuerpo que se reformó con él sosteniendo el Kubikiribōchō sobre su cabeza en un intento de partirla por la mitad. Haku saltó hacia atrás causándole fallar, pero Suigetsu presionó su ataque lanzándose hacia adelante para apuñalarla con él. Haku creó otro espejo de hielo que ni siquiera se astilló cuando la hoja masiva lo golpeó. Apareciendo a su lado, arrojó un par de senbon que le habrían perforado los ojos, pero que pasó inofensivamente por su cabeza como resultado de su técnica de Hidrificación.

"Buen intento", gritó Suigetsu mientras se giraba aumentando la fuerza de su brazo haciendo que se agrandara.

Haku se agachó bajo el golpe y se sorprendió cuando atravesó su espejo de hielo. Su brazo volvió a la normalidad cuando llevó la hoja por encima de su cabeza para aplastarla contra la kunoichi con un agarre a dos manos. Pero para su sorpresa, en lugar de esquivar, Haku atrapó la hoja a cada lado y la sostuvo fácilmente en su lugar. Comenzando a levantar su brazo de nuevo, se detuvo cuando Haku dijo: "Creo que dijiste que podría tener la espada si te la quitara de las manos frías."

Suigetsu estaba a punto de preguntarle a qué se refería, pero no necesitaba hacerlo, ya que sintió un escalofrío que se filtraba por el mango. Al darse cuenta de que Haku estaba congelando la espada, trató de soltarse, pero sus manos no se abrieron porque ya estaba congelado. Haku luego empujó la hoja hacia ella, causando que los brazos de Suigetsu se rompieran donde ya se habían convertido en hielo. Rompiendo el mango en el suelo para romper los apéndices congelados, lo lanzó al aire y atrapó al Kubikiribōchō por el mango y lo apuñaló en el pecho de Suigetsu.

El hombre de cabello blanco se congeló en cuestión de segundos. Una vez que se completó la tarea, Haku giró la hoja haciendo que la estatua de hielo se rompiera antes de sujetar a Kubikiribōchō a su espalda. Creyendo que una vez que el agua se derritiera, Suigetsu se recuperaría, decidió dejarlo tal como estaba, ya que se movió para ayudarla.

Naho estaba agachada en un lugar cercano mientras abrazaba sus rodillas; ella había ido en busca de algunos guardias después de que Sasuke la abandonara solo para encontrar varios muertos. Sin embargo, en lugar de los rostros familiares que había conocido, todos parecían la extraña planta como un hombre que a menudo informaba a Tobi cuando Sasuke se había quedado allí. Comprendiendo instintivamente eso significaba que sus guardias habían sido asesinados y reemplazados, se sintió como una tonta por dudar de las advertencias de Konohamaru.

Contuvo el aliento en el fondo de su garganta cuando dos Zetsu entraron en la habitación en la que se escondía. Uno de ellos preguntó: "¿Por qué estamos perdiendo el tiempo buscando a esa chica?"

"Tobi, quiere que tomemos su lugar", respondió el otro.

"Entonces, ¿por qué no hicimos eso cuando reemplazamos a los guardias?"

"Porque, ¿y si la llamaran de regreso a la capital? Tendríamos que actuar como ella con personas que nunca conocimos antes. Al menos con el caos en marcha, cualquier cambio en su comportamiento podría atribuirse al estrés de lo que sobrevivió. Ahora cállate y ayúdame a mirar.

Los dos Zetsu destrozaron la habitación, hasta que uno de ellos se acercó al más cercano tratando de hacerse invisible e intentó hacerse lo más pequeña posible. No hace falta decir que cuando el Zetsu abrió la puerta, no funcionó. Complacido por su descubrimiento se dice: "Ahí estás".

Al alcanzarla, gritó: "Por favor, que alguien me ayude".

"Rasengan", gritó una voz haciendo que el Zetsu girara para enfrentar la amenaza y recibió el ya llamado jutsu en sus entrañas. El Zetsu voló hacia atrás y atravesó la pared del armario, causando que la luz se derramara desde la habitación más allá.

Naho levantó la vista para ver un par de espaldas bloqueándola del Zetsu restante, pero al instante reconoció la bufanda envuelta alrededor de sus gargantas. "Konohamaru", gritó felizmente insegura de cuál quería abrazar.

Uno de ellos cargó contra el otro Zetsu cuando Konohamaru la agarró de la mano y la puso de pie. Luego la condujo por el agujero que hizo el Zetsu que había matado. Al entrar en el pasillo la llamó de nuevo: "Quédate cerca de mí, Naho. No dejaré que te pase nada.

Mirando dónde estaba su mano alrededor de la de ella, no estaba segura de por qué sus mejillas se sentían tan cálidas considerando lo asustada que estaba, pero sin embargo dijo: "Por favor, no la sueltes".

Konohamaru miró hacia atrás y le dedicó su mejor sonrisa tranquilizadora cuando dijo: "No lo haré. Lo prometo."

Ino hizo una mueca de simpatía cuando uno de los Zetsu que estaba controlando se estrelló contra y a través de una pared como resultado del golpe propulsado por un cohete de Juugo. Al otro no le fue mejor, ya que fue cortado por la mitad ya que su golpe resultó ineficaz, pero la represalia del monstruoso hombre no se debió a que su brazo se transformara en un gran hacha. Su mirada cayó sobre Ino causándole su trago, ya que los ataques físicos no parecían molestarlo y ella no quería ir arrastrándose por su cabeza. Recibió un poco de ayuda por cortesía de Tenten cuando una ráfaga de kunai con etiquetas explosivas lo golpeó, pero cuando escuchó el rugido que gritaba por el humo dudó que hiciera algo más que enojarlo.

Un proyectil humano salió volando del humo propulsado por el chakra que golpeó a Tenten y la envió volando hacia una pared. Ino se movió para ayudar a prepararse para usar su jutsu de intercambio mental, pero se salvó el problema cuando Haku apareció frente a Juugo. Ella usó el Kubikiribōchō para bloquear su brazo que nuevamente se había transformado en un hacha. Parecía ser capaz de sostenerse, hasta que varios tubos se abrieron en su brazo y el chakra salió volando. Los refuerzos obligaron a Haku y a un Tenten recuperado a saltar o ser aplastado por el golpe.

Juugo parecía tener dificultades para elegir cuál seguir, así que Ino decidió darle una nueva opción corriendo y pateándolo en la parte posterior de la cabeza con ambos pies. Su ataque logró aplastar la cara de Juugo contra la pared en la que había enviado a Tenten. Ino saltó mientras se balanceaba detrás de él.

Un Zetsu Blanco apareció detrás de ella, pero fue rápidamente eliminado por un kunai en un ojo y un senbon en el otro justo antes de que Haku y Tenten aparecieran a su lado. Cubierta por su compañera kunoichi, se ahorró un momento para ver a Karin y se alegró de ver que, a pesar de algunos cortes y rasguños, parecía estar resistiéndose a la nueva kunoichi de Sasuke.

Juugo se giró para mirar a Ino y a los demás, sus ojos brillaban con rabia, obligándola a concentrarse en la amenaza. Pero una luz de cordura apareció en la cara de Juugo cuando el castillo se sacudió violentamente como resultado de una explosión. Mirando hacia donde había venido, Juugo susurró: "Sasuke ..." Luego se giró y estrelló su mano contra la pared, lanzándose a través del agujero que había hecho. Tamaki, después de estar en un combo bastante brutal de Karin, volvió a mirar el ruido a tiempo para ver a su aliado abandonarla tan rápidamente que se alejó.

Ino, aunque confiaba en que Naruto podría manejarse solo, opinaba que si los aliados de Sasuke iban a ayudarlo, entonces los amantes de Naruto también estaban tan obligados a atravesar el agujero seguidos por sus compañeros miembros del harén.

Naruto y Mikoto entraron en una habitación oscura en la parte superior del castillo. Sintiéndose como un samurai a punto de confrontar a un señor malvado como en algunas de las películas que vio, deseó que no fuera la voz de Sasuke la que gritaba: "Naruto. Debería haber adivinado que fuiste tú quien hizo todo ese escándalo.

Un par de ojos rojos aparecieron en la oscuridad cuando Sasuke entró en la luz proyectada en la habitación desde el pasillo. Su brazo descansaba perezosamente sobre su espada y dijo: "Pensé que estarías demasiado ocupado entrenando para convertirte en Hokage para seguir persiguiéndome".

"Sasuke, es hora de volver ahora. Si no lo haces, el mundo vendrá a por ti, Tsunade ya no puede ignorar tus crímenes ".

"Mis crímenes ..." dijo Sasuke suavemente antes de sacar su espada y apuntarle a Naruto mientras agregaba acaloradamente, "Y quién juzgará a Konoha por sus crímenes al matar a mi clan. O por obligar a Itachi a ser quien lo haga ".

"Nadie obligó a Itachi a hacer nada", respondió Naruto al escuchar lo que más temía. "Itachi, habiendo experimentado los horrores de la Tercera Guerra Shinobi, nunca quiso ver que sucediera en su propia aldea que amaba. Pero lo único que amaba más que a la aldea era a ti, por eso ... "

" No me hables de Itachi ", gritó Sasuke. "¿Qué entendería de él un pequeño huérfano bastardo que nunca conoció el amor?"

Naruto estaba a punto de responder tan enojado que sabía lo que era el amor gracias a sus padres que sacrificaron todo por él. Pero una voz suave calmó a sus dos furias cuando Mikoto dijo: "Sasuke ..."

Al escuchar la voz de su madre, Sasuke observó sorprendido cuando el Anbu detrás de Naruto dio un paso adelante. Se quitó la máscara, haciendo que los ojos de Sasuke se abrieran aún más incrédulos. Casi temiendo que fuera un fantasma de algún tipo, Sasuke dijo: "Aléjate".

Mikoto soltó la máscara y dijo: "Sasuke ... por favor escucha a tu amigo. Es por él que no has sido perseguido como un ninja desaparecido durante tanto tiempo. No es demasiado tarde para ti. Mikoto volvió a mirar a Naruto ya que no estaba segura de qué más decir. Mirando hacia atrás, dijo: "No está equivocado acerca de tu hermano. Itachi amaba el pueblo de Leaf y sentía que estábamos equivocados al ... urk ".

"¡Mikoto!" Gritó Naruto cuando una lanza de Chidori apareció de su espalda.

"Y qué hay de tu madre", dijo Sasuke sosteniendo fríamente el brazo que había canalizado el jutsu que la había apuñalado en el corazón. Al terminar el jutsu, la vio colapsar y dijo: "También he oído hablar de ti. La puta de disculpa que traicionó a su marido y llevó a su clan a su destrucción.

"Sasuke ... no quise decir para ..." Mikoto susurró débilmente.

Fue ahogado por Naruto, quien gritó furioso y reflejado por el "Sasuke !!!" de su madre. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto con el chakra rojo de las nueve colas mientras formaba un Vermillion Rasengan. Al cargar a Sasuke, planeó aplastarlo directamente en la cara de su amigo. Pero Sasuke regresó a la oscuridad y atrapó la muñeca de Naruto. Redirigió el golpe a la pared del castillo, soplando una buena parte de la pared. Naruto lo miró sorprendido, que duró hasta que Sasuke lo levantó y lo pateó a través de la bodega.

Girando para seguir, escuchó a su madre susurrar débilmente, "Por favor ... para ..."

Sasuke, aunque la ignoró, saltó después de que Naruto intentara lastimar a Konoha matando a la persona que ahora veía como un héroe.

Ino entró en la habitación donde había visto a Juugo y Tamaki encontrarse. En algún momento, Juugo había vuelto a su forma humana y, en lugar de luchar, parecía ansioso por escapar. El Yamanaka vio a los dos miembros Taka saltando a través de un enorme agujero en la pared. Pero se detuvo en seco al ver la forma inmóvil de Mikoto.

Olvidándose de los dos, rápidamente corrió hacia la mujer e inmediatamente comenzó a tratar de curarla después de determinar sus heridas. Haku, Tenten y Karin aparecieron un momento después con la pelirroja tomando un lugar frente a Ino. Las otras dos mujeres tomaron posiciones de guardia por si alguien intentaba atacar a los médicos mientras trabajaban. Con el chakra de Karin, Ino sintió que Mikoto respondía a los tratamientos para reparar su corazón. Pero justo cuando recuperaba algo de su color, trató de apartar sus manos débilmente mientras susurraba: "Por favor ... déjame morir ... soy tan ... inútil, ni siquiera podía ... salvar a mi bebé ... de sí mismo ... "

Al escuchar los sonidos de la batalla afuera, Ino apartó las manos de Mikoto y dijo: "Si quieres quitarte la vida después de haberla salvado ... no te detendré". Pero nunca digas que tu vida no vale nada. ¿Escuchas eso afuera? Ese es el sonido de alguien peleando con una persona que alguna vez consideró un amigo, pero que probablemente ya no pueda. La razón por la que no puede es porque vio que ese amigo solo intentaba tomar a alguien que valora. Si todavía quieres morir ... entonces quiero que lo mires a los ojos cuando expliques por qué y luego me digas que no vales nada.

Mikoto comenzó a llorar cuando Karin e Ino hicieron todo lo posible para llenar el agujero en su corazón.

Tobi sonrió debajo de su máscara ante los apurados estados del Kumo-nin que enfrentaba. Había escuchado la fuerte explosión detrás de él e ignoró la idea de que Kisame estaba recurriendo a su tendencia a usar jutsu grande y llamativo. Sin embargo, cuando una ola de agua corrió por el pasillo por el que Yugito había corrido, temía que el ex miembro de los Siete Espadachines se hubiera dejado llevar. Dejando que la ola lo atravesara mientras barría al Ninja Nube, se teletransportó al Gedo Mazo.

Apareciendo sobre su cabeza, le fue difícil ver algo como resultado del vapor que llenaba la habitación. Pero luego un Kisame gravemente quemado, que se había fusionado con su espada Samehada, se estrelló contra la cara de la Estatua para aterrizar en la palma de su mano. El vapor se disipó lo suficiente como para revelar a Yugito de alguna forma, Tobi nunca escuchó de su posesión mientras permanecía intacta por el agua que llenaba la habitación.

Tomando en cuenta el estado de Kisame, maldijo mientras observaba al jinchuriki agacharse como para atacarlo. Necesitando sacar a la estatua del peligro, deformaba el espacio a su alrededor llevándola, el Zetsu y Kisame a su base en el Cementerio de las Montañas. Moviéndose tanto, una distancia tan grande lo dejó sintiéndose agotado. Pero deseando recoger a Sasuke, regresó al castillo para conocer el destino de los Uchiha.

Yugito fulminó con la mirada el lugar donde había estado la estatua antes de terminar su jutsu para avanzar hacia Killer Bee que había quedado atrás como un resultado de que no tocó la estatua, ya que se deformaba Teniendo que luchar contra el agua que llenaba la habitación, estaba a punto de girar el cuerpo boca abajo para asegurarse de que estaba bien cuando estalló en humo para revelar un tentáculo de pulpo.

Contempló un momento de confusión antes de que sus ojos se pusieran blancos de furia justa al comprender lo que había sucedido. Gritando al cielo, dijo: "¡Abeja, te voy a matar!" Un momento después, otra sección del techo cedió, lo que provocó que Yugito fuera arrastrada mientras planeaba todas las formas horribles en que terminaría con la vida de Bee. Pero tenía la sensación de que solo obtendría lo que el Raikage había dejado después de que él matara a Bee primero.

Naruto trató de encontrar su centro, pero debido a la ira de su madre lo encontró difícil. Con la esperanza de calmarla, él dijo: "Mamá, por favor detente. Yo ... no puedo luchar contra Sasuke así. Matarlo de rabia estaría mal ".

"Hirió a Miko", respondió su madre con furia fría. "No merece ninguna piedad".

"Lo sé ... Pero deberíamos darlo de todos modos. Por favor, ayúdame."

Sintió que la ira de su madre retrocedía cuando, en cambio, comenzó a llenarse de Energía Natural reunida por ella. "Gracias, mamá", pensó antes de abrir los ojos para concentrarse en lo que le resultaba más fácil pensar como un ex amigo.

Sasuke notando sus ojos amarillos preguntó: "¿Es este el poder que usaste para vencer a Pain?"

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Naruto mientras Sasuke sacaba su espada.

"Porque no significaría nada si te matara en algo menos que el poder total", respondió Sasuke con confianza.

"No me mataste la última vez que peleamos", dijo Naruto con calma capaz de sentir el chakra de Mikoto cada vez más fuerte.

"Te dejé vivo por capricho", respondió Sasuke. "Esta vez será diferente".

"Lo hará", dijo Naruto antes de volar sobre el agua en la que estaban parados. Pudo ver que los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron sorprendidos por la velocidad con la que cerró el espacio. Se las arregló para apartar la cabeza del golpe que lanzó Naruto, pero fue golpeado por el aura que siguió. Sasuke saltó sobre el agua como una piedra arrojada, y justo cuando logró poner los pies debajo de él fue enviado volando en sentido contrario cuando Naruto apareció detrás de él.

Sasuke se recuperó, a tiempo para evitar el siguiente golpe, pero dobló la patada que Naruto le dio en el estómago. Deslizándose sobre el agua, se preguntó cómo Naruto estaba golpeando tan despiadadamente. Después de haber derrotado al rubio en el Valle del Fin, se fue confiado en su propia superioridad. Sin embargo, como solía hacer la mayoría de las personas, había reescrito la historia para creer que se había enfrentado a Naruto en su mejor momento. De lo que no se había dado cuenta y estaba comenzando a darse cuenta de que el vínculo que Naruto había tratado de proteger con tanta fuerza también lo había obligado a contenerse también. Si bien amenazar con traer de vuelta a una persona rompiendo sus huesos era una cosa, en realidad cuidarlo era otra. Sin embargo, Sasuke, al haber deseado destruir ese vínculo, no se vio tan obstaculizado.

Comprendiendo que probablemente ahora había tenido éxito, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando Naruto apareció ante él en un destello rojo y le dio un golpe aplastante en el estómago que lo envió al fondo del lago. Capaz de ver a Naruto mirándolo y sintiendo la ira que tan fácilmente maltratado causó en él, activó el Mangekyō Sharingan que había despertado después de saber la verdad sobre Itachi de Tobi.

Al hacerlo, vio el sello que Naruto le había aplicado cuando lo golpeó por segunda vez y pasó los dedos lo suficientemente profundo como para extraer sangre para romper el símbolo. Decidiendo que Naruto había disfrutado su camino lo suficiente, se impulsó a la superficie.

Naruto saltó lejos cuando el agua explotó desde donde apareció Sasuke. Tirando de su espada, Sasuke se rió maníacamente mientras decía: "¡Bien! Esperaba que me pelearas.

Naruto sintió cierta preocupación mientras Sasuke se enfocaba en él y revelaba su Sharingan evolucionado. El Jinchuriki sintió que le colocaban un genjutsu, pero se desvaneció cuando su madre interrumpió su flujo de chakra. Esquivando el camino de la espada de Sasuke, pudo ver la sorpresa por el fracaso de su genjutsu. Dio un salto hacia atrás cuando Sasuke lo golpeó de nuevo, así que metiendo la mano en la bolsa sacó las hojas de chakra que Shikamaru le había dado. Canalizando su chakra hacia ellos, el rubio cargó contra Sasuke lanzando un puñetazo propio que el Uchiha evitó completamente capaz de ver el rango extendido de las cuchillas.

Sasuke rápidamente cerró la distancia bajando su espada en un intento de cortarlo desde el hombro hasta la cadera. Naruto atrapó la cuchilla en el borde de la suya, y luego golpeó su cabeza contra la de Sasuke, haciendo que retrocediera. Sintiendo el moretón formándose desde donde la banda para la cabeza de Naruto había impactado, Sasuke lo miró desde una posición agachada antes de gritar: "¡Eso es suficiente!"

La sangre comenzó a gotear de su ojo cuando las llamas negras de Amaterasu comenzaron a formarse en el lugar del cofre de Naruto en el que se estaba concentrando. El jinchuriki sacó rápidamente un kunai de tres puntas mientras escondía una de sus cuchillas de chakra. Arrojó el kunai lejos de él hacia Sasuke. Teletransportándose después de haber pasado por detrás del Uchiha, bajó la hoja de chakra que aún manejaba, pero a pesar de sostener una mano en su ojo, Sasuke logró levantar la otra para detener el golpe.

Sasuke arremetió con una patada que atrapó a Naruto en el pecho y lo empujó hacia atrás mientras el Uchiha saltaba rápidamente. Ambos combatientes se miraron fijamente, antes de que la mirada de Naruto se suavizara un poco. Una nota de súplica entró en su voz cuando dijo: "Sasuke, por favor detente. El único lugar al que este camino te llevará es a la oscuridad y la desesperación. Cualquiera que sea el crimen que puedas poner a los pies de Konoha, no te dio el derecho de matar a esos Kumo-nin. O bien, sentarse y no hacer nada, ya que esos monstruos blancos mataron a los guardias del Daimyo.

La mirada de Sasuke se endureció cuando dijo: "Sin embargo, disculpe lo que su preciosa aldea le ha hecho a mi clan".

"Tu clan se estaba preparando para rebelarse y tomar Konoha por la fuerza", dijo Naruto, su calma se sumó a la furia del Uchiha. "No puedo decir que tenían razón. Pero tampoco puedo decir que estaban equivocados. Hicieron lo que tenían que hacer para proteger el pueblo. Itachi sintió lo mismo ... "

" ¡Argh! " Sasuke gritó cuando su cuerpo estaba cubierto de un chakra púrpura que comenzó a tomar la forma de una figura esquelética. "Te dije que no hablaras de Itachi como si lo conocieras. La felicidad de tu maldita aldea fue comprada por la sangre de Uchiha. Una deuda de sangre que tengo la intención de pagar en su totalidad. ¡Mirando con los tuyos!

El incompleto Susanoo levantó una espada que sostenía en su brazo izquierdo que intentó derribar a Naruto. El Jinchuriki saltó hacia atrás y extendió la mano para formar un Rasenshuriken. Mirando fijamente a Sasuke, quien se acercaba lentamente sin parecer preocupado por el jutsu que había creado, dijo: "Adiós Sasuke", sintiendo una lágrima salir de su ojo.

Naruto arrojó el Rasenshuriken que Sasuke intentó cortar con la espada de Susanoo. Los dos jutsu se enfrentaron, obligando a Sasuke a tratar de mantener a raya al jutsu para que su jutsu agregara una segunda mano a la empuñadura de su espada. Sin embargo, el jutsu de Naruto continuó dominándolo, así que cuando el Rasenshuriken golpeó, gritó: "¡Naruto!"

Sharingan de Sasuke no pudo mantenerse al día con la gran cantidad de ataques que comenzaron a afectar a su Susanoo incompleto. Eventualmente, aunque se rompió en varios lugares, causó que gritara de dolor, ya que sentía que sus células estaban destrozadas.

Naruto perdió de vista a Sasuke luego de su jutsu mientras liberaba su poder. Cuando terminó apareció un gran cráter que pronto se llenó con el agua que había sido hecha a un lado. Mientras el lago se calmaba, vio un cuerpo flotar hacia la superficie y se sorprendió cuando Sasuke lo miró fijamente. Naruto notó que la luz de uno de sus ojos parecía haberse desvanecido cuando Sasuke levantó una mano temblorosa como si aún lo golpeara. "E-esto no ha terminado ... no terminaré con esto".

Naruto quería decirle que solo descansara, pero luego apareció una figura justo detrás de Sasuke. Tobi miró al golpeado Uchiha y dijo: "Qué desperdicio". Levantando a Sasuke y tirándolo por encima del hombro, el hombre enmascarado felicitó al rubio: "Puede que hayas ganado este día. Pero como le dije a tu padre, tarde o temprano el poder de las nueve colas será mío.

"Nunca será tuyo", respondió Naruto, "siempre estaré allí para detenerte".

"Ya veremos", respondió Tobi antes de alejarse.

Miró el lugar por un momento antes de escuchar, "¡Naruto!" Levantó la vista para ver a Ino parado en el agujero que había hecho saludando alegremente. Sintiendo la ira que sentía por Tobi derritiéndose como resultado de su brillante sonrisa, sabía que no era cuestión de si detendrían al hombre enmascarado sino cuándo. Moviéndose para ver a Mikoto, se sintió triste por la pérdida de su vínculo con Sasuke, pero se dio cuenta de que habría sido egoísta aferrarse a expensas de los otros. Me alegra que pudiera cumplir su promesa a Sakura esta vez. Comenzó a preocuparse por qué Yugito emitía una intención tan asesina.

Capítulo siguiente: Reunión


	42. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 42

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío. Además, esta historia es una ficción de limón, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan. Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora. Gracias

Capítulo 42: Reunión

Naruto se sentó en la pared que rodeaba el castillo que Tobi y Sasuke habían usado para evitar ser detectados mientras planeaban sellar la jinchuriki Killer Bee. Pero mirar hacia atrás le había parecido mucho trabajo rescatar un tentáculo. Sonrió al recordar a Yugito saliendo del túnel inundado como un gatito medio ahogado. Ella había logrado arrastrar la cola hacia arriba y luego procedió a patearla y pisotearla repetidamente con la vana esperanza de que su compañero Kumo-nin pudiera sentir los dolores fantasmas.

Mirar fijamente la cola cortada hizo que Naruto sintiera curiosidad mientras se preguntaba si, como sus propios amantes, el chakra que representaba la cola se regeneraría en un nuevo ocho colas. Si ese fuera el caso, Naruto estaba preocupado, ya que significaba que Tobi ahora potencialmente tenía la mayor parte del Bijuu. En esos términos, pensó que ambos bandos se habían alejado de la batalla como ganadores, aunque sentía que Tobi había ganado más. La pregunta era si él lo sabía o no.

Naruto cerró los ojos y "miró" a Konan para asegurarse de que Tobi no hiciera ningún movimiento contra ella para obtener los ojos en su poder. Al encontrarla bien, y al volver con Ame, observó el sol cerca del horizonte. Al notar que la gente se reunía en la orilla cerca del muelle, llamó: "Parece que tus escoltas están aquí, Naho". Habiendo sido informado por un halcón mensajero que esperara a que un grupo recogiera a Naho, el Equipo Naruto había pasado los últimos días buscando en el castillo alguna señal de los guardias desaparecidos o pistas que Sasuke y Tobi podrían haber dejado.

El joven noble levantó la vista y Naruto pudo ver que estaba un poco asustada y abrumada por la culpa de que, al permitir que Sasuke se quedara en el castillo, sin querer había condenado a treinta hombres. El miedo que Naruto podía imaginar se debía al castigo que probablemente recibiría. Naruto saltó al patio contento de que una vez que la joven fuera entregada, él y sus amantes pudieran regresar a casa.

Naruto tomó una posición en el muelle a las afueras de las puertas del castillo mientras esperaba a los guardias que esperaba proteger a Naho en su viaje a la capital para cruzar el lago. Sin embargo, frunció el ceño, en lugar de subir al pequeño bote de madera atado al muelle de su extremo. Se dirigieron a una casa de botes cercana que Naruto asumió que era donde se guardaban los repuestos. Adivinando que tal vez los guardias querían cruzar en masa, se dio la vuelta cuando sintió que Ino se acercaba.

"¿Qué están haciendo?"

Naruto se encogió de hombros y sugirió: "Quizás quieran dejar una fuerza en su lugar para que los ocupantes ilegales no se muden".

Ino pareció aceptar su explicación por un momento, pero luego notó algo sobre la formación de los guardias que no estaban preparando los otros barcos y dijo: "No lo creo. Casi parece que son una partida de exploración avanzada ".

Naruto arqueó una ceja antes de echar un segundo vistazo y ver cómo algunos de los guardias se habían extendido para vigilar el área adivinaron que su amante podría estar en lo cierto. Pero a quién buscaban era un misterio. Por un momento temió que tal vez los bandidos hubiesen escuchado sobre lo que había sucedido y creyendo que el castillo sería una elección fácil, decidieron ayudar a algunos de los objetos que contenía. Sin embargo, lo descartó rápidamente como si los soldados que se reunían en la orilla opuesta parecían sucios, supuso que se debía a la velocidad a la que viajaban, ya que sus uniformes estaban en condiciones impecables. Aunque dudando de que los bandidos mantuvieran esas cosas por ahí solo para estar seguros, preguntó: "Tú y Karin recolectaron todas las muestras que querías de esos monstruos blancos, ¿verdad?"

Ino asintió con la cabeza y respondió: "Sí, Tsunade se alegrará ya que quería realizar algunas pruebas en ellos. También realicé una autopsia en uno ... Naruto se preguntó por qué su amante rubia se fue apagando y notó que parecía estar un poco enferma del estómago. Sabiendo que no se debió necesariamente a la tarea que acababa de describir, no se sorprendió demasiado cuando dijo: "No habrá necesidad de organizar una partida de búsqueda de los guardias desaparecidos".

"¿Qué les está tomando tanto tiempo?" Konohamaru preguntó uniéndose a Naruto y su amante en el muelle. Notó que Naho lo había seguido silenciosamente detrás y se detuvo justo detrás de él. Su presencia alrededor del joven Sarutobi había sido constante durante el día durante el tiempo que habían permanecido en el castillo, mientras ella pasaba sus noches durmiendo con el Leaf Kunoichi. Sin embargo, a pesar de esto, Naruto no había detectado un cambio masivo en la intimidad entre ellos. los dos. Tampoco estaba sorprendido por eso cuando entendió que Konohamaru no quería presionar sus sentimientos sobre ella tan pronto después de que su confianza, si no su corazón, se había roto. Sin embargo, él tomó su deseo de permanecer cerca de Konohamaru como una buena señal para el futuro.

"Oh no", dijo la chica en cuestión deslizándose más profundamente en la sombra del joven Chunin.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Konohamaru volviéndose para enfrentar a su enamorado, quien parecía más aprensivo que ella antes.

"Esos hombres son la fuerza avanzada para los Guardias Reales", respondió Naho cuando un hombre montado en un caballo subió justo cuando una barcaza de placer bastante cara y ornamentada salió flotando de la casa del barco. Fue maniobrado hacia el muelle cuando un par de palanquines transportados por varios sirvientes llegaron flanqueados por soldados fuertemente blindados. El hombre del caballo desmontó antes de pasar a los carruajes propulsados por hombres que habían sido colocados en el suelo. El primer palanquín se abrió justo cuando el soldado desmontado llamó la atención seguido por todos los demás miembros de la Guardia Real.

Naruto vio todo el asunto aburrido de su mente ya que la mayoría de las ceremonias oficiales entre los shinobi eran relativamente simples. Supuso que era algo nacido de estar en un combate casi continuo durante la mayor parte de su existencia, y solo los últimos cien años se consideraron un tiempo de relativa paz a pesar de que tuvieron lugar las Tres Grandes Guerras Shinobi. Sabía que Iruka se sorprendería al saber que recientemente había leído sobre la historia antes del sistema de la Aldea Shinobi. Bueno, sinceramente, Shiho le leyó generalmente antes o después de una ronda de relaciones sexuales. Había tratado de leer el libro él mismo, pero los libros de historia le parecieron tan aburridos como los que se suponía que debía leer durante su tiempo en la Academia. Sin embargo, Shiho tenía una forma de condensar las lecciones para que no le interesaran,

Una cosa que había aprendido era que el ascenso del shinobi había llevado a la pérdida de la destreza militar y el prestigio para el samurai. Eso no quería decir que habían desaparecido, ya que todos los hombres de la Guardia Real eran samuráis, pero sin guerras importantes para luchar, se habían establecido en el papel de figuras ceremoniales y demás. Pero, Naruto sabía que todos los principales países elementales aún mantenían grandes ejércitos permanentes. Pero esos ejércitos habían permanecido inactivos durante más de un siglo, ya que los shinobi se habían llevado a los campos de batalla en su capacidad oficial en lugar de las sombras como se habían usado en el pasado.

Sabía que había excepciones a esto, como el Samurai de la Tierra de Hierro. La Tierra del Hierro se fundó poco después de que se estableciera el actual sistema Shinobi, ya que algunos samuráis no estaban dispuestos a permitir que su lugar en el campo de batalla fuera reemplazado por lo que a menudo consideraban peones fácilmente reemplazables. Sin embargo, no habían sido hostiles hacia los shinobi a menos que los contrataran para serlo, y eran uno de los pocos grupos lo suficientemente respetados que si se hubiera celebrado una Cumbre de los Cinco Kage, la Tierra del Hierro habría sido el lugar. También se había visto un evento conocido como la Reunión Elemental, que era algo similar a una Cumbre de los Cinco Kage. Excepto que fue el Daimyo el que se reunió e incluyó a todos los líderes que formaron los Países Elementales, no solo las cinco potencias principales. Naturalmente, como resultado, solo había sucedido dos veces en la historia registrada. La primera se llevó a cabo antes de que se fundara la Tierra del Hierro y fue donde el Daimyo del País del Fuego de la época había anunciado por primera vez que tenía la intención de permitir que Hashirama Senju comenzara una aldea en sus tierras. Esto había llevado a las otras potencias de la época a seguir su ejemplo, y algunos de los países más débiles también esperaban establecer aldeas shinobi.

Lo segundo había sucedido cuando el demonio Moryo había intentado establecer su reino de mil años. Para combatir la amenaza y su ejército de piedra, se había establecido un armisticio de cinco años que prohibía a los Pueblos Shinobi atacarse entre sí para que pudieran concentrarse en derrotar al demonio. Fue en los años restantes de este tratado de paz durante el período de tiempo después de que el padre de Naruto murió sellando a Kiyomi y el Tercero retomó la posición de Hokage que las aldeas de Ame, Grass y Taki se unieron oficialmente a la Alianza Sand-Leaf. se había formado después de la Tercera Guerra Shinobi. Como resultado, el formato del examen Chunin cambió por primera vez para incluir los genin de otras aldeas. El Tercer Hokage esperaba formar una verdadera alianza de estas aldeas, ya que aunque Moryo había sido derrotado, no había sido el resultado de ningún trabajo en equipo entre los Pueblos Shinobi. Por lo tanto, la batalla contra el demonio había sido más una pelea libre con todos los Pueblos Shinobi interponiéndose en el camino del otro tan a menudo como los de Moryo. Sin embargo, por suerte, el caos había funcionado a favor de la Hoja, ya que habían buscado la ayuda de la Sacerdotisa del País Demonio y, por lo tanto, había sido fundamental para que sellara al demonio al menos hasta que los descendientes del clan que se habían alineado con Moryo lo intentaron nuevamente. . Sin mejores resultados gracias a los esfuerzos de Naruto y Shion. La batalla contra el demonio había sido más una pelea libre con todos los Pueblos Shinobi interponiéndose entre sí tan a menudo como con los de Moryo. Sin embargo, por suerte, el caos había funcionado a favor de la Hoja, ya que habían buscado la ayuda de la Sacerdotisa del País Demonio y, por lo tanto, había sido fundamental para que sellara al demonio al menos hasta que los descendientes del clan que se habían alineado con Moryo lo intentaron nuevamente. . Sin mejores resultados gracias a los esfuerzos de Naruto y Shion. La batalla contra el demonio había sido más una pelea libre con todos los Pueblos Shinobi interponiéndose entre sí tan a menudo como con los de Moryo. Sin embargo, por suerte, el caos había funcionado a favor de la Hoja, ya que habían buscado la ayuda de la Sacerdotisa del País Demonio y, por lo tanto, había sido fundamental para que sellara al demonio al menos hasta que los descendientes del clan que se habían alineado con Moryo lo intentaron nuevamente. . Sin mejores resultados gracias a los esfuerzos de Naruto y Shion.

Cuando el País del Fuego, Daimyo y su esposa salieron de sus carruajes, Naruto se rió entre dientes divertido mientras otro palanquín mucho más pequeño era llevado ante la Señora Shijimi. El pequeño carruaje comenzó a sacudirse violentamente mientras la mujer intentaba sacar al ocupante. Cuando finalmente tuvo éxito y aplastó a Tora en la cara, el jinchuriki sintió una sensación de satisfacción como resultado de todos los rasguños que recibió del felino cuando intentaba escapar de su dueño durante sus días de genin.

Varios soldados abordaron el bote más pequeño, incluido el hombre que había estado montando el caballo. Rápidamente se dirigieron al muelle mientras el Daimyo de Fuego y su esposa se tomaban su tiempo para abordar el más grande y elegante.

El jinete salió del bote con una versión más elaborada de la armadura que llevaban los otros soldados, lo que indica su posición como capitán de la guardia. Cerrando la distancia entre él y el shinobi, el hombre hizo su presentación: "Mi nombre es Lord Tai. ¿Cuál de ustedes es Naruto Uzumaki?

"Ese sería yo", respondió el Jinchuriki.

"Un placer", dijo Tai dándole a Naruto la sensación de que no sentía particularmente la emoción. Indicando a su Señor, el Capitán de la Guardia dijo: "Su eminencia el Daimyo de Fuego desea agradecerle en persona. Pero antes de que pueda permitir tal cosa, debo saber de cualquier amenaza potencial que pueda quedar ".

Naruto miró hacia atrás para ver que tanto Karin como Tenten se habían unido a ellos, así que encogiéndose de hombros dijo: "Somos toda la gente que todavía está aquí en este momento".

"Ya veo ... ¿qué hay del shinobi de Kumo que participó en el ataque o el ninja desaparecido?"

Naruto admitiría que estaba bastante sorprendido por lo informado que estaba el hombre. Pero supuso que antes de permitir que el Daimyo de Fuego se acercara tanto al castillo, probablemente le había pedido toda la información pertinente a Tsunade. A Naruto no le gustó especialmente el tono que usaba el hombre cuando preguntaba sobre Haku o el shinobi de la Nube. Sin embargo, mantuvo su tono neutral mientras respondía: "Una vez que los Cloud-nin pudieron confirmar que su colega no estaba aquí, regresaron a su casa para comenzar a buscarlo. Pero me temo que te equivocas al llamar a Haku un ninja desaparecido. Ella nunca se unió oficialmente a la Villa Hidden Mist.

"Ya veo, entonces ¿por qué mentiría tu sensei sobre su muerte en el puente que lleva tu nombre?"

A Naruto le resultaba difícil mantener la calma, no le gustaba el tono del hombre o la actitud semi hostil hacia las personas que le importaban. Sin embargo, se alegró de haber tomado medidas para que Haku no estuviera muerto después de poner a Kakashi en su confianza. Oficialmente, la historia era que, aunque Kakashi había herido gravemente a la kunoichi, había colocado un genjutsu sobre todos para hacerles creer que la había matado. Una artimaña que había mantenido en su lugar para engañar a Zabuza, con la esperanza de que le diera una ventaja en su lucha. Pero después de que se resolvió la batalla en el puente, no había alertado a nadie de la verdad para proteger a la niña inocente de los enemigos que buscaban lastimarla para vengarse de Zabuza. Sin mencionar del verdadero Hunter-nin que puede tratar de eliminarla por el Kekkei Genkai que poseía.

Al menos esa sería la historia oficial que Tsunade y Kakashi le darían a cualquier persona entrometida de la que pareciera ser el capitán de la guardia. Antes de que Naruto pudiera responder, Karin intervino para decir: "Estoy seguro de que Kakashi tenía sus razones. Pero cualquier cosa que le digamos sería simplemente especulación. En cualquier caso, ella tampoco está aquí. Ella está escoltando a mi ex compañero de equipo Suigetsu a una celda cómoda en la Prisión de Máxima Seguridad de la Hoja ".

Había una persona que podía hacer un agujero en la historia que lo rodeaba, pero a Naruto no le preocupaba que eso sucediera. Kabuto puede saber la verdad de cómo Haku realmente se había reincorporado al mundo de los vivos, pero Naruto dudaba que incluso si supiera de la historia de portada que trataría de refutarlo. Existía la preocupación de que pudiera comenzar rumores en sentido contrario, pero gracias en parte a sus amantes como Hana, Tsume y Anko, todos rastreadores expertos. Sabía que Kabuto haciendo tal cosa sería similar a disparar una bengala de señal que podría usarse para localizarlo al señalar el origen de dónde comenzó. Algo por lo que Hana ciertamente mantenía los ojos abiertos mientras se dirigía al grupo encargado de localizarlo.

"Muy bien", dijo Lord Tai agitando su puño con guantes a los encargados de remar a los nobles. Los hombres comenzaron a remar la barcaza de placer hasta que entró en contacto con el muelle.

Desembarcando el fuego Daimyo abrió un abanico que usó para cubrir su cara inferior y mantenerse fresco mientras lo agitaba ligeramente. Pasando ante el Leaf-nin y encogiendo a Naho, los observó por un momento antes de dirigir su atención a su primo. "Naho, ven por detrás de ese hombre en este instante". La joven noble salió de detrás de Konohamaru, su mano parecía querer alcanzar la de él. Pero un golpeteo impaciente de su pie por parte del Líder de la Tierra del Fuego la hizo correr antes que él.

"Naho, un líder de personas no se esconde en las sombras después de cometer un error. Ella los acepta y aprende de ellos. Su error al confiar en Sasuke Uchiha debido a su enamoramiento con él nos ha costado la vida a nuestros queridos asistentes. Personas que nos buscaron orientación y sabiduría. Tendrás que vivir con esas consecuencias, que creo que es el castigo más apropiado que puedo darte. Ahora dile adiós y sube al bote.

Se giró para mirar al shinobi y se inclinó tan bien y adecuada como su educación le había exigido a pesar de parecer que quería llorar. "Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí. No lo olvidare." Dirigiendo su mirada de ojos marrones a Konohamaru, parecía que había muchas cosas que quería decir. Comenzando diciendo: "Konohamaru ..." Ella se quedó insegura de cómo proceder hasta que se decidió: "Lamento no haberte escuchado sobre Sasuke". Frunció el ceño como si sus palabras no hubieran transmitido lo que realmente estaba sintiendo, pero rápidamente se dio la vuelta para unirse a Lady Shijima en el bote. Tora logró alejarse de su dueño cuando saltó a los brazos de Naho, que lo acarició con menos fuerza que la mujer de la que acababa de escapar cuando comenzó a ronronear.

Naruto retiró algunos de los oscuros pensamientos que tenía sobre el gato, ya que sus acciones parecían ayudar a Naho a calmarse un poco mientras se dedicaba a acariciar al felino mucho más feliz. Enfocó su mirada en el Daimyo para ver que el hombre lo estaba estudiando atentamente. Después de varios momentos, el noble dijo: "Naruto Uzumaki, te has convertido en un shinobi notable recientemente".

Naruto sonrió ampliamente y respondió: "Me gusta pensar que siempre he sido un shinobi de valor. Es solo que mis habilidades y acciones han alcanzado mis alardes de cuando era más joven ".

El Daimyo se echó a reír detrás de su abanico cuando dijo: "Bueno, supongo que cuando uno considera quién era su padre, era solo cuestión de tiempo". Fue bastante malo por parte de Hiruzen mantener algo así en secreto, especialmente para mí.

Naruto sintió el ceño fruncido amenazar con aparecer en su rostro por dos razones como resultado de las palabras del Daimyo. La primera fue la idea de que Naruto estaba destinado a hacer grandes cosas simplemente por ser su padre. Naruto, quería creer que era el resultado de la confianza que su padre y su madre habían depositado en él el día de su nacimiento. Supuso que no había mucha diferencia dependiendo del punto de vista de uno, pero sintió que al menos explicaba todo el arduo trabajo que había realizado para llegar a donde estaba. Considerando cómo el noble había reprendido a su primo, Naruto pensó que sería una opinión que compartían. La otra era la forma demasiado familiar en que el hombre se había dirigido al Tercer Hokage. Algo de lo que Naruto también era culpable,

Sabía que sus sentimientos pueden estar enraizados en el simple hecho de que, como shinobi de Konoha, su lealtad era ante todo al Hokage. A su vez, el Hokage a cambio de la tierra y el dinero que el Daimyo del Fuego le proporcionó a la Aldea de la Hoja había jurado proteger la Tierra del Fuego. Se suponía que era una asociación entre dos personas en pie de igualdad, no con una subordinada a la otra. Sin embargo, Naruto era consciente de que a veces era una asociación muy incómoda, ya que a pesar de que el hombre ante él parecía ser bastante fácil. En ocasiones había amenazado a Tsunade con su voluntad de destruir la aldea si una situación así lo justificaba. Por lo tanto, para no ofrecer ninguna ofensa, el jinchuriki simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

El noble tomó el gesto como señal para continuar: "Antes que nada, todos merecen elogios por su valentía. Además, me complace enormemente escuchar que parece que si solo por el momento Akatsuki hubiera sido frustrado. Me imagino que con su líder muerto y con la mayoría de sus miembros principales también contados en esa categoría, la amenaza que representan ha disminuido significativamente ".

Esta vez, Naruto dejó que se notara el ceño fruncido cuando dijo con cautela: "No sería tan rápido en descartarlos todavía. El miembro más reciente que se unió oficialmente, un hombre con el nombre de Tobi parecía estar ejerciendo considerablemente más influencia de lo que esperaría que tuviera un miembro tan joven. Si algo de lo que su primo nos ha transmitido, sonó como si él fuera el que tomara las decisiones.

Naruto tenía la sensación de que el noble estaba frunciendo el ceño detrás del abanico que sostenía al ser contradicho. Pero sonó lo suficientemente agradable cuando dijo: "Algo a tener en cuenta, supongo. Hay una cosa que encontré preocupante sobre el informe que recibí de Tsunade ".

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"Dijo que formaste una alianza temporal con el shinobi de Kumogakure", dijo el Daimyo de Fire Country en un tono neutral.

"Lo hice", dijo Naruto asintiendo con la cabeza, "pero espero que lo temporal dé paso a algo más permanente".

"Sí ... que es lo que me parece preocupante", dijo el noble cerrando su abanico. "Naruto ... esos shinobi solo se alinearon contigo porque necesitaban algo de ti. Teniendo en cuenta su ... estado como shinobi y su objetivo de convertirse algún día en Hokage, espero que aprenda de los fracasos del Tercer y Segundo Hokage ".

"¿Qué fallas serían esas?", Preguntó Naruto, su tono cambió a ira y a la defensiva.

El noble volvió a abrir su abanico ocultando su rostro y dándole a Naruto la impresión de que estaba divertido. Pero independientemente de los sentimientos de Naruto sobre el asunto, el tono del hombre solo transmitía una sensación de preocupación: "Eso sería no ver que los shinobi desde fuera de la Hoja son inherentemente peligrosos y poco confiables". Pueden ser capaces de trabajar con la Hoja cuando necesitan algo o están completamente clasificados como los shinobi de la Arena al final de la Tercera Guerra Shinobi. Pero no olvides que cuando los shinobi de las otras aldeas muestran sus verdaderos colores, a menudo es al mismo tiempo que es necesario elegir un nuevo Hokage ".

Sin embargo, Naruto no sabía cómo responder al Daimyo. Quería defender los Pueblos que varios de sus amantes llamaron hogar, pero estaba muy consciente de que la Historia estaba del lado de Daimyo. Incluso su señalar que el Tercer Hokage había sido asesinado por Orochimaru sería fácilmente convertido en un punto de debate por el Daimyo al explicar que fue solo porque Suna había traicionado a Konoha que Orochimaru había tenido éxito. Su naturaleza agresiva amenazó con hacer un regreso espectacular al insultar al Daimyo, pero Ino lo salvó, y le puso una mano calmante en el codo mientras ella le decía cortésmente: "Usted hace algunos puntos excelentes, señor. No creo que ninguno de nosotros pueda criticar su lógica en la sabiduría de estar siempre en guardia ante la posibilidad de traición. Creo que Naruto ha demostrado aquí que es más que capaz de lidiar con eso cuando levanta su fea cabeza. Sin embargo, creo que hablo por todos los presentes cuando digo que lo único que sentí de esos Kumo-nin fue un deseo de rescatar a su camarada. Creo que es una emoción que trasciende las fronteras ".

"Ah, supongo que sería una emoción compartida por aquellos que han probado la batalla sin importar de dónde vengan", dijo el Daimyo después de estudiar el Yamanaka por un momento. Alegremente, el hombre dijo: "Pero mira la hora, vine aquí para darte mi agradecimiento y en su lugar terminé arrastrando la política". ¡Por favor perdoname! Nuevamente te has ganado mi respeto y continuaré apoyándome en tu fortaleza en el futuro para proteger a los ciudadanos de Fire Country ". Dirigiéndose a su capitán de la guardia, dijo: "Tai, recuérdame tener una medalla creada para estos excelentes shinobi".

"Sí, mi Señor", dijo el Samurai con una reverencia mientras el noble entraba en su bote para regresar a la orilla.

Tai le dirigió al shinobi una mirada que los hizo sentir como si no se molestaran en revisar el correo para obtener dicha medalla antes de reunirse con sus hombres en el otro bote. Naruto los observó irse, sin saber exactamente qué pensar de la conversación con el Daimyo. Pero lo dejó con la impresión de que si su sueño de un mundo donde todos los Países Elementales pudieran existir en paz se convertiría en realidad. Entonces tal vez sea hora de que comience a buscar fuera de los Pueblos Shinobi a quienes pueda convertir a su ambición.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * El

equipo Naruto ingresó a la aldea varios días después de haberse tomado su tiempo para regresar a la aldea, aunque no por las razones habituales debido en parte a la presencia de Konohamaru. Algo que el Joven Sarutobi creía que estaba detrás del aura ligeramente malévola que las mujeres del equipo emitían y dirigían hacia él. A pesar de ser consciente de la verdad de las muchas relaciones de Naruto, el mayor de los dos rivales sabía muy bien que su amigo podría pervertirse a sí mismo, por lo que no quería presentar un espectáculo potencial para el joven. Los amantes de Naruto no habían podido aprovechar realmente el tiempo en el camino.

La razón del ritmo lento se debió principalmente a los amantes de Naruto a pesar de su falta de calidad de tiempo sexy con el rubio que compartían, quería que se lo tomara con calma. Sintieron que al mantenerse alejado de la aldea por más tiempo, le daría a Naruto tiempo para procesar todo lo que necesitaba hacer últimamente. Por lo tanto, como resultado del primer tiempo de inactividad real que había disfrutado sin la amenaza de una gran confrontación sobre su cabeza, cuando entraron en la última etapa de su viaje para regresar a casa, los kunoichi se alegraron de ver que Naruto no parecía abatido. por cualquier cosa Que Konohamaru ayudó a atribuirlo debido a que monopolizó el tiempo de Naruto con las solicitudes de entrenamiento fue la razón por la cual el Honorable Nieto no terminó en una tumba poco profunda en alguna parte.

Sin embargo, sintiendo que se había quedado demasiado tiempo y viendo las paredes de Konoha acercándose a Konohamaru, salió corriendo y volvió a llamar: "Muy bien, voy a ver cómo está Moegi. Intenta elevarte a mi nivel, Naruto. Estoy seguro de que puedes hacerlo.

Respondiendo a las burlas de su amigo, el rubio gritó: "Pequeño imbécil, ¿a quién pedías consejos de entrenamiento?"

"No necesito perder el tiempo respondiendo a un genin", dijo Konohamaru riendo mientras Naruto sacudía su puño a su amigo.

Tenten sonrió al verlo antes de acurrucarse detrás de él y besar su mejilla, dijo: "Él tiene un punto. Supongo que te dejaremos informar a Tsunade entonces ya que somos tus superiores.

Ella se echó a reír al igual que Ino y Karin, quienes besaron su mejilla también, mientras seguían el ejemplo de Konohamaru. "Dios, ¿qué se necesita para tener un poco de respeto por aquí?" El jinchuriki se preguntó en voz alta divertido por el comportamiento alegre de sus amantes, pero planeó follar a su líder de la aldea en su escritorio mientras daba su informe como venganza por las costillas en su rango inferior. Al parecer, incluso Karin aparentemente había decidido unirse a pesar de que técnicamente no tenía uno debido a su estado de reservista.

Perdido en pensar en todas las formas en que iba a complacer a su amante Hokage, alertando a los tres kunoichi de su equipo ahora separado de todo lo que faltaban al no unirse a él para la tarea a veces odiosa de dar un informe verbal, Naruto se sorprendió como un voz masculina llamada, "¡Naruto!"

Girando hacia la voz, Naruto se sorprendió al encontrar a Inari de pie junto a su abuelo y su madre. Al sentir la presencia de Tsunami en la aldea, se sorprendió un poco. pero, al ver a los tres sentados cerca de un edificio en construcción mientras disfrutaban de sus almuerzos, se suponía que él no debería haber estado. El tsunami se veía particularmente delicioso ya que su piel normalmente pálida había adquirido un bonito bronceado y había cambiado su ropa normal por un par de overoles de jean que llevaba con una versión sin mangas de su camisa rosa normal que casi podría describirse como un bikini.

Uniéndose a la familia mientras comían con los otros equipos de construcción, Naruto sonrió alegremente y dijo: "Hola, Inari, mucho tiempo sin verte. Las últimas veces que estuve en Wave, tu madre me dijo que seguías los pasos de tu abuelo, por eso no estabas cerca.

"Resulta que mi madre también", respondió el miembro más joven de la familia de carpinteros.

"Sí", dijo Naruto dirigiendo su mirada a su amante mientras agregaba, "Tsunami, te ves tan encantadora como siempre".

Tsunami sonrió, pero su padre dijo: "De hecho, lo hace, y me alegra ver que las habilidades que le enseñé ya no se desperdiciarán. ¿Pero te mataría a Tsunami encubrirlo? Dirigiendo su mirada hacia algunos de sus trabajadores que comían con los ojos a su hija, gritó: "¿Qué están mirando los panes?"

"Oh padre, para", dijo Tsunami divertido mientras los hombres se alejaban silbando inocentemente. "¿No fuiste tú quien me crió para ser uno de los chicos?"

"Para mi eterna vergüenza", dijo Tazuna.

"No te preocupes, abuelo, si alguien hizo algo para enojar a mamá, necesitaría responderme", dijo Inari protectoramente.

"Y a mí también", agregó Naruto revolviendo el cabello del hombre más joven y haciendo que las mejillas de su madre se coloreen.

Dirigiendo su mirada a su amante, dijo: "Estoy un poco sorprendido de verte aquí a pesar del tsunami. Supuse que estarías ocupado renovando la Mansión Whirling Tides.

"Ya casi hemos terminado", dijo Tsunami con orgullo. "En este momento estoy contratando personal. Pero probablemente pasará un poco más de tiempo antes de que estemos listos para abrir. Tengo que echar un vistazo a los currículums de los chefs si vamos a hacer de una estadía allí una experiencia verdaderamente de clase mundial ".

Naruto sonrió contento de que su amante hubiera encontrado algo en lo que derramar sus pasiones. Me alegra que Karin te haya convertido en el gerente general de la mansión. No tengo dudas de que superará la grandeza que solía tener ".

Tsunami asintió, y también orgullosa de sus logros, dijo: "Estoy segura de que Karin también lo está, ya que como he logrado completar las renovaciones antes de lo previsto y bajo presupuesto, ha liberado algo de capital para el proyecto que me trajo aquí. Algo con lo que podría usar tu ayuda.

"¿De verdad qué puedo hacer?" Preguntó Naruto sorprendido.

"Me encargaron reparar varios edificios que la mujer para la que trabaja Karin ha comprado recientemente", respondió Tsunami con una sonrisa de satisfacción, ya que uno de los edificios era el que albergaba la entrada a la Guarida. "Con el daño reciente a la aldea, ella lo vio como una excelente oportunidad para restaurar un vecindario que había quedado en mal estado. Sin embargo, mi presupuesto es bastante limitado y realmente podría usar su ayuda para maximizar mi fuerza laboral y poder gastar la mayor parte del dinero en material ".

Naruto mantuvo su sorpresa ante la previsión de Kiyomi para sí mismo cuando respondió: "Claro, cualquier cosa que pueda hacer para ayudar".

Tsunami le dedicó una sonrisa de satisfacción que también le prometió que sería recompensado por su respuesta con algo más que dinero. Charló con la familia durante varios minutos más antes de que sonara un silbido que indicara el final del período del almuerzo. Tsunami se levantó y lo sorprendió cuando ella comenzó a caminar con él hacia la oficina del Hokage. Al explicar que acababa de almorzar con su familia, dijo que tenía que regresar a su hotel para comenzar a trabajar en los planes de las ideas que tenía para su nuevo proyecto. Naruto estuvo tentado de sugerir que se etiquetara solo, pero necesitaba darle a Tsunade su informe y también quería verificar la condición de Mikoto.

Después de dar su informe a Tsunade, además de dejarla en un estado completamente jodido. Naruto, se dirigió a su habitación de hotel asignada temporalmente. Limpiando sus viajes y el reciente esfuerzo físico, el rubio se vistió antes de Hiraishining en el sello ubicado en el sótano de la mansión de Kiyomi. Dirigiéndose al comedor, donde sintió que sus amantes de Bijuu se habían reunido, se sintió un poco nervioso al darse cuenta de que probablemente sería uno de los pocos momentos tranquilos que tuvo con Kiyomi desde su discusión sobre el tratamiento de Taki-nin. No estoy seguro de cómo abordar el tema y no desea comenzar una pelea, ya que Kiyomi merecía sus elogios por sus esfuerzos en nombre de su hogar y por él, decidió dejar el asunto por el momento.

A pesar de su decisión, no estaba seguro de cómo darlo a conocer, al mismo tiempo que dejaba en claro que no le gustaba un poco la situación. Todo mientras elogia a Kiyomi por sus esfuerzos en su nombre. Distraído con sus pensamientos, accidentalmente caminó directamente hacia alguien mientras salían del comedor a toda prisa para encontrar más del delicioso líquido llamado sake. Naruto, debido a que su cabeza estaba baja en sus pensamientos, encontró su rostro acurrucado entre un magnífico par de senos. Sorprendido por su tamaño, ya que los que él estaba ubicado encajan fácilmente en la categoría de los poseídos por Hinata o Tsunade, ninguno de los cuales podía sentirse presente en la mansión. Retrocedió sorprendido y se encontró cara a cara con una mujer que no reconoció. Tenía el pelo rubio fresa ondulado y ojos azules que complementaban sus labios carnosos. Al encontrarla asombrosamente hermosa,

Sin saber quién era la mujer y consciente de que podría ofenderse cuando él la miraba desde el valle de sus senos, rápidamente dio un paso atrás y dijo: "Disculpe ... no quise ..." También se tomó el momento para darse cuenta que estaba usando una bata de baño atada de tal manera que sus grandes senos amenazaban con derramarse debido a la cantidad de escote que estaba mostrando

"Está bien ..." la mujer respondió con un ligero insulto a su discurso haciendo que Naruto notara que sus mejillas estaban rojas de la manera común de las personas que habían estado bebiendo. Sonriendo, dijo: "Pero si realmente quieres que te perdone, entonces hay algo que puedes hacer por mí".

"¿Q-qué es eso?"

"Consígueme más sake", gritó la mujer exuberante mientras levantaba las manos en el aire y miraba hacia el techo. Al ver que en realidad sostenía una botella en la mano, dijo: "Oh, hay algo". Sonriendo ampliamente, se giró para regresar al comedor y arrojó un brazo sobre el hombro de Naruto mientras lo guiaba a la habitación también. Tomando un trago, ella balbuceó alegremente mientras preguntaba: "¿No es el sake el mejor?"

"Um ... no puedo decir que alguna vez haya participado realmente", dijo Naruto preguntándose quién era la mujer extraña. Al ver a sus amantes de Bijuu sentados alrededor de la mesa viendo el intercambio entre él y la mujer con diversión, estaba a punto de preguntarles qué estaba pasando.

Sin embargo, antes de que él pudiera, el brazo que cubría su hombro se apretó alrededor de su cuello cuando la mujer bajó la cara hacia el costado de su seno. Antes de que pudiera preguntar qué había dicho mal para aparentemente molestarla, se encontró casi ahogado por el bien cuando ella forzó la botella a sus labios. "Eso es un crimen, cuando pienso en cuánto tiempo llevo sin conocer la alegría de este maravilloso líquido, es suficiente para hacerme llorar".

Teniendo lástima de su amante, Kiyomi dijo: "Eso es suficiente Rangiku".

"Ah, no eres divertido", la mujer puso mala cara al dejar ir a Naruto, quien rápidamente comenzó a jadear. "También te dije que no quería usar ese nombre. Shukaku, el espíritu de la arena, suena mucho más genial ".

Naruto miró a la mujer con los ojos muy abiertos al darse cuenta de que ella era la Bijuu de una cola. Kiyomi suspiró indicando que esta era una conversación que habían estado teniendo durante algún tiempo cuando dijo: "Y te dije que no podíamos dejarte ir por ese nombre. Hemos obtenido los documentos necesarios para que vivas como Rangiku Matsumoto. Es demasiado tarde para que lo cambiemos ahora ".

"Pero dejaste que Chomei mantuviera su nombre", Rangiku hizo un puchero mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho impresionante. ¿O estás celoso de que yo sea mucho más grande que tú arriba? Eso no lo es ... todos ustedes están celosos de que a Blondie le gusten mis fun fun mucho más que las suyas. Estaba prácticamente atraído por ellos después de todo.

"No estaba ... fue ... fue un accidente", dijo Naruto tratando de defenderse de la declaración de Bijuu.

Girándose hacia él y haciendo un mohín, dijo: "¿Estás diciendo que no te gustan mis senos?"

"N-no ... eso no es para nada", dijo Naruto, pero se encontraron con ellos cuando ella jaló su rostro hacia su escote mientras se volvía hacia sus hermanas.

"Mira, te lo dije", dijo el Bijuu triunfante mientras Naruto intentaba soltarse.

Seven se inclinó hacia Yoruichi para susurrar: "¿Ya le hablaste sobre sexo, porque parece que está bastante a la moda en cómo usar sus activos?"

Yoruichi negó con la cabeza en negativo cuando respondió: "¿Estás bromeando? Lleva todo el día cantando alabanzas al sake desde que lo descubrió. Debe haber sido algo que recogió de las revistas de belleza que le dimos para ayudarla a elegir una forma para vivir ".

"De todos modos", dijo Kiyomi en un tono que hizo que Rangiku se pusiera sobrio aunque solo fuera por el momento. "La razón por la cual Chomei puede usar su nombre en su nueva existencia es porque, a diferencia de algunos presentes, ella no hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para asegurarse de que todos lo supieran. Es cierto que es poco probable que las personas se den cuenta de que usted y el ser que se llamó a sí mismo Shukaku son lo mismo. Pero no veo ninguna razón para poner a prueba esa teoría. ¿Ha quedado claro?"

Rangiku miró a su hermana con una mirada dura por un momento antes de dejar que Naruto escapara del valle de sus senos mientras decía en serio: "Sí, lo que sea. Supongo que si quiero quedarme aquí y seguir bebiendo a gusto, tendré que hacer lo que me dices.

Kiyomi suspiró ante la terquedad de su hermana, pero lo dejó ir mientras dirigía su mirada a su amante. Sonriendo alegremente, aunque había una pizca de inquietud en sus ojos, dijo: "Bienvenido a casa".

"Gracias", dijo pasando un momento para dar un beso a cada uno de sus amantes. Se dio cuenta de los ojos de Rangiku sobre él, pero ella se volvió cuando él se centró en Kiyomi. Sentado a la mesa, dijo: "Me ha llamado la atención que has comprado el edificio de apartamentos sobre el Den".

"Sí, estás contento", dijo Kiyomi alegremente contenta de que aunque solo fuera por el momento, la dificultad entre ellos parecía haberse desvanecido. "Una vez que Tsunami lo arregle, tengo la intención de que tú y tus otros amantes se muden. Debería permitirte reunirte con tus amantes de Konoha sin despertar sospechas".

Naruto asintió agradecido y dijo: "Ciertamente sabes cómo cuidarme". Sus palabras hicieron que Kiyomi se sonrojara mientras disfrutaba de los elogios de su amante. Sin embargo, su mirada se volvió preocupada cuando preguntó: "¿Cómo está Mikoto?"

La cara de Kiyomi se suavizó al mostrar la simpatía que sentía por la mujer. Algo que la sorprendió al principio cuando Naruto llevó a la herida Uchiha de regreso a su mansión. Pero, ahora que técnicamente tenía sus propios hijos, sintió que se debía a la comprensión del dolor que se asociaría si uno de sus hijos se volviera contra ella. Al dejar que la simpatía llegara a su voz, dijo: "Creo que necesita alguien con quien hablar".

Naruto asintió con la cabeza al sentir lo mismo, por lo que de pie le deseó a sus amantes una buena noche ya que sospechaba que la reunión entre su madre y Mikoto sería larga.

Mikoto escuchó que la puerta de su habitación comenzaba a girar, así que abrió los ojos y se alejó de los recuerdos de lo que había sido su familia antes de que todo saliera tan mal. Acostada en la cama, y teniendo una idea de quién sería su visitante, no se movió para cubrirse a pesar de usar solo un par de bragas y sus senos cubiertos por las vendas envueltas alrededor de su pecho. La puerta se abrió revelando que mientras pensaba que su invitado era Naruto. La jinchuriki se detuvo al ver su atuendo, pero al ver a la Uchiha sin hacer ningún movimiento para cubrirse preguntó: "¿Puedo entrar?"

A pesar de querer estar sola, algo la hizo asentir y el joven sonrió aliviado. Mikoto se sorprendió al descubrir que, aunque Naruto acababa de intentar matar a su hijo, no estaba enojada con él. No fue solo porque Sasuke había tratado de matarla, ya que, independientemente de eso, su amor por su hijo no había disminuido. Supuso que se debía al hecho de que de todos los habitantes de la aldea, los sentimientos de Naruto sobre el asunto probablemente eran casi los mismos que los de ella. Además, fue un entendimiento de que donde las cosas se interponían actualmente entre Naruto y Sasuke era la culminación de eventos tanto fuera del control de los dos jóvenes como dentro.

Pareciendo nervioso y preguntándose si ella lo despreciaba por su probable paralizante Sasuke, Naruto preguntó: "¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te molesta tu lesión?

Mikoto apartó sus ojos del rubio para mirar hacia el techo mientras se movía hacia el frente de la cama. "La herida ya no duele físicamente", respondió el Uchiha después de un prolongado silencio.

Naruto frunció el ceño ante su respuesta, temiendo que la mujer aún deseara que Ino y Karin no la hubieran salvado; Trató de pensar en algo que decir. Pero, decidiendo dejarlo en manos de alguien que conocía mejor a la mujer, se metió en la cama. Naruto admitiría que lo encontró un poco divertido a pesar de la situación cuando los ojos de la mujer se dispararon hacia él y sospechando que tenía algo pervertido en la mente, dijo algo nervioso: "N-ahora espera un minuto ..."

Ella se desvaneció cuando él se dejó caer de espaldas a su lado, y no estaba segura de si era decepción o alguna otra emoción como el alivio que se mostraba en sus ojos cuando lo hizo. Dándole una sonrisa desarmante le preguntó mientras le tendía la mano, "¿Confías en mí?"

Incapaz de apartar la mirada de los serios ojos azules que se mostraban preocupados por ella, Mikoto pensó en lo que Ino había dicho mientras había salvado la vida del Uchiha. Asintiendo, colocó su mano en la de él y sintió un tirón que la hizo sentir como si hubiera viajado una gran distancia en un momento. Desorientada, se encontró en un departamento que le resultaba familiar, aunque no podía ubicarlo. Todo se hizo evidente cuando una voz que ella conocía tan bien como la suya dijo: "Hola Miko".

Mikoto se giró hacia la voz al darse cuenta de por qué el apartamento le resultaba familiar, ya que había sido la mejor amiga del dueño. Las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos cuando vio a Kushina parada frente a ella vestida con el vestido familiar que había usado después de casarse. "K", gritó mientras cerraba la distancia entre ellos para envolver a su amiga en un abrazo.

Kushina le devolvió el abrazo cuando sintió que las lágrimas amenazaban con aparecer en sus ojos también. Tratando de aligerar el momento, ella dijo: "Todavía lloras tan fácilmente por alguien que fue criado para seguir siendo digno".

Mikoto resopló cuando todavía estaba dividida entre llorar y reírse ante la vieja reprimenda de su amiga sobre su educación. Kushina se echó a reír ante el ruido que hizo que Mikoto sonriera cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a desaparecer. Apartó la cabeza del hombro de la pelirroja para poder mirar a su amiga y le devolvió la sonrisa que se le había enviado por completo. "Te extrañé mucho K", dijo Mikoto. "Siento mucho no haber podido hacer nada por N ..."

"Shh", dijo Kushina, "protegiste a Naruto de la mejor manera que pudiste. Si hubieras intentado acogerlo, podría haber sido puesto en riesgo o usado como un peón. Mikoto asintió y exhaló un suspiro de alivio, ya que una cosa que siempre la había molestado era que no había podido hacer más por Naruto mientras crecía y, como resultado, temía que Kushina se decepcionara de ella. El pelirrojo agregó: "También lamento todo lo que le ha sucedido a tu familia, Miko. Quizás si Minato y yo hubiéramos hecho más para incluir a los Uchiha y deshacer algunas de las políticas del Segundo Hokage, entonces ... "

Mikoto negó con la cabeza y dijo: "El destino que le sucedió a mi clan no se debió a eso. Se trataba de poder. Después de un siglo de gobierno de los Senju y las personas entrenadas por ellos, Fugaku y aquellos que pensaban como él decidieron que era hora de que el Uchiha mantuviera el poder por un tiempo ". Mikoto fue conducida al sofá en el departamento de Kushina y agregó: "Si tan solo hubieran tratado de seguir el ejemplo de Itachi". Kushina asintió con la cabeza, y parecía que quería decir algo, pero luego lo pensó mejor. Preguntándose qué estaba frenando su amiga, preguntó: "¿Qué es?"

Kushina se mordió el labio, pero luego dijo: "Minato sabía cuánto amaba Itachi al pueblo. Por eso, cuando era un poco mayor y si Itachi continuaba mostrando esa promesa, planeaba hacer de Itachi su sucesor ". Mikoto miró a su amiga antes de darse la vuelta para comenzar a llorar en sus manos. Kushina se reprendió a sí misma cuando dijo: "Sabía que no debería haber dicho nada, yo y mi gran boca".

Mikoto sacudió la cabeza mientras sacaba la cabeza de sus manos y, a pesar de las lágrimas en sus ojos, le dio una sonrisa genuina. "Estoy feliz de que me lo hayas dicho. Me alegra saber que el amor que Itachi sentía por el pueblo había sido reconocido. También hace que sus acciones sean aún más comprensibles. Realmente era de Konoha a pesar de haber nacido un Uchiha ".

"Lo obtuvo de su madre", dijo Kushina colocando una mano sobre la rodilla de su amiga.

"No", dijo Mikoto con tristeza, "cuando me empujaron, elegí mi clan".

"Creo que te refieres a la familia", corrigió Kushina. "En las mismas circunstancias, habría tomado la misma decisión".

Tocado genuinamente, pero dudando que Kushina alguna vez se permitiría ser colocada en tales circunstancias, ya que si se hubiera casado con un hombre que había conspirado contra la Aldea de la Hoja, Mikoto sin duda había dicho que el hombre sería golpeado rápidamente hasta que corrigiera su forma de pensar. Deseando cambiar el tema, dijo: "Pero lo suficiente sobre mi vida. Mírate, no has envejecido ni un día. Estoy tan celoso."

Kushina sonrió y respondió: "Sí, bueno, supongo que eso suele suceder cuando uno muere y resucita como un Bijuu".

"Lamento que haya sido irreflexivo de mi parte".

"Huh", respondió Kushina confundida hasta que se dio cuenta de que su amiga estaba molesta por su comentario, haciendo que la pelirroja hablara de su muerte. Agitándose, dijo: "No seas tonta. Quiero decir ... desearía que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes obviamente. Pero gracias a Minato y Kiyomi, puedo ver crecer a mi hijo. Además, sé que no soy el único aquí que desea que las cosas hubieran resultado de otra manera ".

Mikoto inclinó la cabeza mientras decía: "Aún así, no puede ser fácil para ti, ya que tienes que compartirlo con todas esas mujeres".

Las mejillas de Kushina se colorearon mientras se frotaba la parte posterior de la cabeza de manera similar a como lo hizo su hijo cuando se avergonzó al decir: "S-sí ... no es tan malo ... me alegra que Naruto sea tan querido ... supongo que si lo hubiera hecho una queja sería que nunca tuve la oportunidad de experimentar el momento en que fui la mujer más importante en su vida, ¿sabes? "

Entendiendo el sentimiento completamente, ya que lo había experimentado por sus dos hijos, Mikoto sintió que había otra razón detrás del color de las mejillas de sus amigos. Teniendo una sospecha furtiva, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras preguntaba: "Realmente, cuán de cerca estás observando el crecimiento de tu hijo. Quiero decir que debes tener un asiento de primera fila para cuando complazca a sus amantes. Dime si obtiene su resistencia de su padre o su madre ".

"Miko", dijo Kushina con la esperanza de que su amiga se burlara de ella, "No me digas que la prisión te convirtió en una especie de pervertido. T-hay una barrera que aparece cuando Naruto es ... entretenido ".

Mikoto no estaba muy segura de si eso era suficiente para evitar que la pelirroja dejara que su curiosidad se apoderara de ella, especialmente cuando las mejillas de Kushina se volvieron varios tonos más profundos de rojo. Decidió burlarse más de su amiga y dijo: "Bueno, si ese es el caso, tal vez debería intentarlo. Tiene que estar haciendo algo bien para mantener felices a todas esas mujeres ".

"Ni siquiera pienses en eso", dijo Kushina mientras comenzaba a hacer pucheros por la broma de su amiga, pero también por una sensación de vergüenza de que Mikoto pudiera terminar compartiendo la cama de su hijo y ese conocimiento tentaría a Kushina a pisar una vez más. fuera de la barrera verde después de resolver recientemente no volver a hacerlo nunca más.

"Estoy bromeando, estoy bromeando", dijo Mikoto disculpándose al sentir que probablemente había abordado un tema muy delicado para su amiga. Suponiendo que pudiera entender por qué Kushina reaccionaría de la manera en que lo hizo, ya que dudaba que la pelirroja quisiera que la molestaran por algo que, si se permitía, habría muchas personas que la juzgarían como una especie de degenerada. . Aunque sinceramente Mikoto sintió que tal vez su tiempo en prisión la había convertido en un pervertido en el armario, ya que algo sobre la idea la hacía sentir bastante caliente.

Ahora avergonzada, cambió de tema para que los dos pudieran ponerse al día con temas menos delicados. Mikoto no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo hablaron, pero se dio cuenta de que debía haberse quedado dormida en algún momento. Despertándose para encontrarse acurrucada contra algo cálido, por un momento maravilloso esperó que todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos diecisiete años hubiera sido un sueño. Pero la realidad pronto apareció cuando se dio cuenta de que eso habría significado despertarse sola en la cama, ya que su esposo solo había tenido relaciones sexuales con ella solo por el bien de la procreación o para el alivio ocasional del estrés. Por lo tanto, incluso en esos raros casos, ella probablemente nunca se habría despertado junto a él, ya que después de realizar su tarea, él volvería a su propio futón. Ciertamente, él tampoco la habría abrazado y la habría apretado más contra él.

Al abrir los ojos, se encontró cara a cara con Naruto, quien aparentemente también se había quedado dormido durante su larga conversación con su madre. Ahora sintiéndose avergonzada, trató de alejarse sin despertarlo, quitando primero la pierna de donde descansaba sobre él. Tirando de su pierna hacia atrás y sintiéndose bastante expuesta debido a que solo usaba bragas, se detuvo cuando algo impidió su progreso cuando algo se presionó contra la parte posterior de su rodilla. Al darse cuenta rápidamente de cuál era el obstáculo, miró hacia abajo para ver la parte superior de una carpa sobresaliendo detrás de su pierna. Sintió que su boca caía ligeramente por el tamaño, como un dicho común entre las amas de casa de los Uchiha era que la Maldición del Odio no era la única maldición que sufrían los hombres del clan y, por extensión, sus esposas.

Nunca antes había visto una polla tan grande, incluso vestida, excepto en algunos de los materiales para adultos que usaría para ayudar a aliviar sus deseos cuando su esposo demostrara que no estaba dispuesto o no estaba dispuesto a la tarea, la kunoichi de Uchiha de repente entendió por qué Naruto tenía tanta alineación. estar complacido por él. Estuvo tentada de cerrar su rodilla alrededor de su impresionante apéndice, pero no queriendo demostrarle a Kushina que estaba en lo cierto con respecto a ella, en lugar de eso levantó la pierna. Ahora con una vista sin obstáculos de la madera de la mañana que Naruto lucía, sintió el deseo de agacharse y liberarla de sus confines de tela. Pero luchar contra la tentación y adivinarla durante muchos años sin tener ningún amor era obtener lo mejor de ella, en cambio, se desenganchó por completo. Acostada sobre su espalda y ya extrañando el calor,

Bostezó adormilado y probablemente sintiendo que el cuerpo a su lado comenzó a inclinarse mientras decía aún medio dormido, "Buenos días".

Mikoto se dio cuenta de que se estaba mudando para un beso de buenos días, así que para evitar un momento embarazoso dijo: "Buenos días Naruto".

Los ojos del jinchuriki se abrieron de golpe cuando rápidamente se echó hacia atrás y comenzó a frotar la parte posterior de su cabeza de manera similar a su madre. "Um ... mañana. ¿Disfrutaron tú y mamá de tu charla?

"Si, gracias. Estoy feliz de ver que ella está bien ".

Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa de satisfacción, pero luego su atención se dirigió hacia la puerta. Un momento después, un suave golpe sonó cuando la voz de Sakura llamó: "Naruto, ¿estás despierto?"

Mikoto vio como el rostro de Naruto se iluminó y se sintió un poco celoso por el hecho de que algo como el sonido de la voz de uno de sus amantes podría afectarlo tanto. Adivinando que el sentimiento surgió de su propia falta de un efecto similar en el hombre con el que se había casado, observó mientras él se deslizaba por la cama para responder: "Estoy despierto Sakura". Dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, dirigió su atención de nuevo a Mikoto y dijo: "Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo más tarde. También me aseguraré de que tú y tu mamá tengan muchas oportunidades de hablar.

Mikoto asintió, conmovida de que el joven se tomaría el tiempo para que ella pudiera reavivar su amistad con Kushina. Salió de la habitación y Mikoto vio como la chica de cabello rosado abrazaba a su amante y lo besaba apasionadamente mientras la puerta del dormitorio se cerraba lentamente. Se recostó en la cama y se permitió imaginar lo que podría haber sucedido si hubiera caído en la tentación que sintió al despertarse. Ella trató de desterrar tales pensamientos, pero resultó bastante imposible ya que un concierto de aquellos perdidos en la pasión comenzó a tocar en la habitación de al lado a la que cada vez más personas parecían unirse.

Sakura se echó hacia atrás haciendo que se estirara un hilo de saliva que conectaba a los dos amantes después de su beso. Naruto sintió que su erección matutina volvía con toda su fuerza como resultado, y aunque amaba la forma apasionada de su amante de darle la bienvenida de vuelta, se sorprendió un poco al considerar que ya debía haber sabido lo que le había hecho a su compañero de equipo. "No estoy seguro de merecer eso", dijo.

"Oh, pero lo haces", respondió Sakura saliendo de sus brazos y tiró de él hacia ella en la habitación de al lado. Cerrando la puerta después de Naruto, volvió a presionarse contra él cuando dijo: "He estado esperando toda la mañana para recompensarte por cumplir tu promesa". Inclinándose, besó sus labios nuevamente, antes de hundirse lentamente agazapada ante su amante. Presionando sus manos contra el bulto de la tienda, dijo complacida: "Me alegra que al menos parte de ustedes esté ansiosa por su recompensa".

Naruto echó la cabeza hacia atrás y agarró los lados de la cabeza de Sakura mientras ella soltaba hábilmente su polla y se la tragaba hasta la base. "Joder ..." gimió cuando su amante de cabello rosado retrocedió lentamente hasta que ella lo dejó salir de su boca. Sorprendido de que ella ahora pudiera profundizarlo, comenzó a preguntar: "Cuando ..."

Sakura lo interrumpió con una risita juguetona mientras lamía la parte inferior de su polla. Ella continuó acariciándolo mientras respondía: "No soy solo una aprendiz de Tsunade para demostrar que lo sabes". Besando la punta de su polla, ella agregó: "Adelante, Naruto. Fóllame la boca hasta que estés satisfecho.

Tomando a su compañero de equipo y amante en su palabra, el Jinchuriki comenzó a bombear su pene hinchado en su boca cálida y húmeda con abandono. Las manos de Sakura descansaban sobre la pelvis de Naruto mientras ella le dejaba golpear su garganta casi tan despiadadamente como lo haría con su coño. Mirando fijamente a los ojos de su amante, ella chilló internamente, ya que parecía volverlo aún más salvaje y hacer que se moviera aún más rápido. Su coño, que se sentía un poco dejado de lado, respondió mojándose cada vez más, haciendo que la kunoichi se llevara las manos a la cintura, que frotó a través de los materiales delgados de sus pantalones cortos.

Sakura comenzó a gemir mientras se burlaba de sí misma, lo que hizo que Naruto lo perdiera mientras enterraba su polla hasta la raíz. Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron cuando él se hizo aún más grande, antes de descargar su semilla casi directamente en su estómago. Después de varias poderosas explosiones, el rubio volvió a caer al suelo cuando la fuerza desapareció de sus piernas.

Sakura se frotó la garganta maltratada y luego sonrió antes de decir: "Mmmm, gracias Naruto".

Respirando pesadamente, el rubio dijo: "Eso fue increíble. No me habría tomado el tiempo de volver si hubiera sabido que me esperaba una recompensa así ".

Sakura sonrió mientras se levantaba y luego se bajó los pantalones cortos. Se subió a la cama y bajó la cara hacia el colchón mientras mantenía el culo en el aire. Sacudiendo su trasero, ella preguntó: "Entonces tal vez te gustaría darme una pequeña recompensa por turno. Simplemente no hagas demasiado lío ya que tengo que ponerme en marcha muy pronto. No llegaré a tiempo a mi turno en el hospital si tengo que ir a casa y limpiarme ".

Naruto se levantó y se quitó la ropa antes de unirse a su amante en la cama. De pie detrás de ella, colocó sus pies a cada lado de sus piernas antes de levantar su falda y agacharse para colocar su polla en la entrada de su apretado coño. Lo cual se hizo aún más fuerte debido a que ella mantenía sus piernas bien cerradas. Ella gimió ruidosamente cuando Naruto la penetró y luchó contra su resistencia interna para enterrarse completamente dentro de ella.

Agarrando sus caderas, comenzó a revolverle el interior, haciendo que la voz de Sakura aumentara de volumen y alertara más que solo a la mujer que yacía en la habitación contigua sobre lo que estaban haciendo. Intentando silenciar su voz, mordió el edredón de la cama, pero no pudo mantener el silencio cuando Naruto buscó debajo de su camisa para tocar sus senos. "N-no ese N-naruto ... me correré ... si sigues así".

Naruto sonrió mientras seguía jugando con los senos de su amante a pesar de sus protestas mientras sonreía, "Pensé que esa era la idea". Presionándose contra su espalda, mientras dejaba de bombear, susurró: "Si quieres que me tome mi tiempo. Tendrás que hacerle saber al hospital que no vas a estar hoy ".

Sakura se mordió el labio cuando sintió la tentación de hacerlo, pero sabiendo lo agotado que estaba el personal del hospital ya no podía permitirse ser tan egoísta. Por lo tanto, comenzó a apretar la polla enterrada en ella con su coño en un esfuerzo por lograr la liberación que acababa de decir que no quería. La pequeña acción no fue suficiente y comenzó a quejarse, "Por favor, Naruto ... no seas tan malo. Déjame correrme.

Naruto le dio a su amante un besito en la mejilla antes de retroceder y vaciarla y llenarla una vez más después de responder: "Como lo desees, mi hermosa flor de cerezo".

Los empujes de Naruto habiendo aumentado en poder y velocidad en su esfuerzo por darle a Sakura el tan deseado orgasmo, causaron que a la mujer ya no le importara que toda la aldea la escuchara. "Sí ... oh sí Naruto ... me estás llenando tan completamente. Joder ... Joderme ... Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando su amante se enterró completamente dentro de ella y vació su semilla directamente en su útero. Sus gritos se unieron a los de él cuando llegó, todo su cuerpo temblando de placer.

Al ver un reloj despertador cuando Naruto se derrumbó a un lado de ella, Sakura suspiró debido a la hora. Levantándose lo suficiente como para besar su mejilla, dijo: "Gracias por cumplir su promesa".

"En cualquier momento", respondió Naruto complacido por el brillo radiante que Sakura estaba emitiendo. "¿Realmente tienes que ir?"

Sakura asintió mientras salía de la cama y se puso los pantalones cortos mientras respondía: "Sí, pero no te preocupes, no estarás sola por mucho tiempo". Mientras salía por la puerta, dijo: "Él es todo suyo señoritas".

Kiyomi, Seven y Yoruichi habiendo escuchado a los dos compañeros de equipo y queriendo participar también, entraron en la habitación. Kiyomi se acercó a la cama primero y consciente del reciente disgusto que le había causado a su amante, estaba un poco recelosa de unirse a él en la cama. Al ver que la renuencia de Kiyomi se interponía en su propio placer, Seven y Yoruichi se acercaron a ella y la empujaron a la cama en los brazos de Naruto.

Naruto se encontró con los ojos verdes de su amante y frunció el ceño cuando ella rompió el contacto primero. "Naruto, sé que las cosas se han tensado entre nosotros ..."

Naruto giró su rostro hacia el suyo y dijo suavemente: "Shh, podemos preocuparnos por eso más tarde. En este momento, solo déjame amarte.

Kiyomi asintió mientras besaba a su antiguo anfitrión y lo empujó sobre su espalda. Él gimió en su beso cuando un Yoruichi desnudo comenzó a besarse y chupar su polla limpiando la liberación de Sakura. Disfrutando el sabor, ella comenzó a sacudir su cabeza sobre su poste mientras Seven, que también se había desnudado, se subió al lado de Naruto y comenzó a pasarle la lengua por el pezón mientras le pasaba la mano por el estómago y el pecho.

Kiyomi se echó hacia atrás permitiendo que Seven tomara su lugar besando al jinchuriki. Tomándose un momento para quitarse el kimono, miró a Yoruichi y dijo: "Me gustaría ser la primera, por favor".

"Sé mi invitada", dijo la mujer de piel oscura después de permitir que su polla se deslizara entre sus labios. Ella sostuvo su polla estable mientras su hermana se colocaba sobre ella y comenzó a empalarse en su longitud. Yoruichi vio como Kiyomi comenzó a levantar y bajar las caderas sobre el domador Bijuu enterrado dentro de ella. Moviéndose hacia el lado libre de Naruto, se unió a Seven en un beso tripartito con el rubio mientras los gritos de Kiyomi crecían en volumen.

Siete, hizo que los gritos de la pelirroja se hicieran aún más fuertes cuando terminó su parte del beso para lamer el pecho de Naruto hasta que llegó a donde se unieron, y luego se movió hacia el estómago de Kiyomi para comenzar a chupar los senos de su hermana.

Yoruichi aprovechó la oportunidad para trepar a Naruto mientras ella colocaba su manguito sobre su boca. Inclinándose hacia adelante, enterró su cara en las almohadas de la cama cuando la lengua talentosa de Naruto comenzó a deslizarse hacia su clítoris. Sintió una segunda lengua unirse a la suya y miró hacia atrás para ver la cara de Kiyomi enterrada en su trasero. Gimiendo ruidosamente bajo el doble asalto, trató de evitar venir, pero descubrió que probablemente sería una propuesta perdida cuando Kiyomi deslizó sus dedos dentro de ella y Naruto comenzó a presionar su clítoris con su lengua.

Rangiku se sentó en su cama sorprendida de estar allí. Frotándose la cabeza, que le dolía algo feroz, dijo: "Urrgh, no me digas que este sentimiento acompaña a la bebida". Adivinando que algo tan bueno como el licor tenía que tener un lado malo, pensó: "Creo que hay una razón para decirlo, todas las cosas con moderación".

Le dolía solo pensar, así que volvió a levantarse de la cama preguntándose cómo había llegado allí, ya que lo último que recordaba era caerse de la silla en el comedor. Mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta mientras la habitación todavía parecía girar ligeramente, canalizó su chakra para tratar de curar el daño aparente que se había hecho a sí misma. Para su sorpresa, su condición no aprobó mucho, aunque sí hizo que la luz que se asomaba a su habitación oscura no doliera tanto. Eso duró hasta que abrió la puerta y el pasillo iluminado la hizo sentir como si le hubieran clavado púas gemelas en los ojos y directamente en el cerebro. Sosteniendo una mano sobre su cráneo ahora palpitante, gritó: "Kiyomi".

Sin recibir una respuesta, fue en busca de sus hermanas con la esperanza de que una de ellas tuviera una cura para su primera resaca. Sabiendo que probablemente tendría el costo de ser reprendida por los demás, ya que rápidamente se había distraído con su nueva bebida favorita mientras sus hermanas habían tratado de explicarle las cosas, en ese momento a Rangiku no le importaba mientras hicieron que el dolor se detuviera.

Un fuerte grito llenó el pasillo, que a pesar de lastimar la cabeza de Rangiku le causó cierta alarma, ya que sonaba como Yoruichi. Su dolor, momentáneamente olvidado, corrió hacia la habitación de donde provenía y abrió la puerta con la intención de honrar los lazos reparados que esperaba duraran para siempre esta vez al defender a su herida hermana. Sin embargo, lo último que esperaba ver era a sus tres hermanas sin su ropa, con Kiyomi sentada a horcajadas sobre su antiguo anfitrión y su rostro enterrado contra el montículo de Yoruichi.

Kiyomi se giró hacia la nueva llegada revelando que su rostro estaba cubierto de una humedad que parecía estar goteando de donde acababa de colocarse. Yoruichi parecía ajena a todo mientras se caía de lado exponiendo la cara de Naruto y una humedad similar allí también. Todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo por un momento, antes de que Kiyomi se volviera y comenzara a montar la polla de Naruto nuevamente después de decir, "Buenos días Rangiku. ¿Dormiste bien?"

Naruto gimió incapaz de detenerse a pesar de encontrarse preocupado por la llegada del nuevo Bijuu. Siete siguiendo el ejemplo de Kiyomi comenzaron a frotar el coño de su hermana cuando comenzó a lamer la esencia de Yoruichi de los labios de su hermana antes de besarla.

Rangiku, sintió una mezcla de emociones, pero finalmente se decidió por la confusión de lo que estaba sucediendo. También se debió a que su cuerpo comenzó a hormiguear entre sus piernas donde vio que Kiyomi estaba conectada con su antiguo anfitrión. "¿Q-qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó preguntándose por qué las protuberancias al final de sus senos se estaban endureciendo y por qué estaba tentada a reflejar la acción de Seven de pellizcarlos como lo hacía con los suyos. De repente, se encontró deseando haber leído la revista que le habían enseñado en su totalidad en lugar de solo el artículo sobre cómo tener senos grandes podría hacer que un hombre se pusiera masilla en sus manos y, por lo tanto, fuera más fácil de manipular.

Kiyomi estaba demasiado ocupada acercándose a su orgasmo, por lo que Seven se encargó de responderle a su hermana: "Estamos disfrutando de las ventajas que te dijimos al tomar estos formularios".

"Yo ... pensé que eso hacía imposible que nos sellaran en la gente o en el Gedo Mazo", dijo Rangiku comenzando a retorcerse ligeramente mientras los gemidos de Kiyomi tomaban un tono febril.

Seven sonrió cuando respondió: "No, eso es un efecto secundario. Esto es un beneficio ". Luego frotó el clítoris de Kiyomi haciendo que su hermana enterrara el duro tótem de carne que se elevaba de las piernas de Naruto tan profundamente como podía gritar: "¡Cumming!"

Rangiku observó cómo el saco que colgaba del objeto aparentemente le daba a su hermana el momento de su vida contraerse. No estoy segura de lo que significaba que tenía una pista cuando Kiyomi gritó: "Tu semilla ... está inundando mi útero ... mmmm tanto cum".

Siete ayudó a Kiyomi a salir y evitó que Naruto se sentara mientras ella se subía sobre él. Frente a su hermana, se puso en cuclillas sobre él con las piernas bien separadas. Alcanzando y encontrando la polla de su amante aún con fuerza, ella dijo: "Todavía estás tan difícil. No me digas que te gusta que te mire Rangiku.

Naruto supuso que también podría jugar un papel en las cosas y le dio a Seven un golpe juguetón mientras respondía: "Ahora no intentes pintarme como una especie de pervertido. ¿Qué hombre no se despertaría rodeado de cuatro bellezas?

"Oh, encantador", dijo Seven enviando una sonrisa por encima del hombro hacia su amante. Centrándose en su hermano de una cola, dijo: "Rangiku, retomemos nuestra lección de donde la dejamos anoche". Acariciando la polla de su amante, comenzó: "Esto es un pene. Otros términos apropiados serían polla, polla o, en nuestro caso, domador de Bijuu ". Alcanzando entre sus piernas, extendió sus labios empapados mientras continuaba, "Esta es la vagina, estoy segura de que aprenderás otras formas de nombrarla a medida que aprendas más sobre tu nueva forma". Bajando su raja hacia la polla de Naruto, terminó, "Pero, cuando la vagina y el pene se unen, el resultado es un placer indescriptible". Ella gimió cuando fue penetrada por su amante y rápidamente comenzó a follarse sobre la polla de Naruto. Encendiéndose mientras su hermana miraba, ella dijo:

Rangiku adivinando que coño era otro término para donde Seven estaba actualmente conectado con Naruto. Metió la mano en la bata que llevaba puesta y pasó la mano por su montículo. Aunque al principio no sintió nada cuando su dedo hizo contacto con su clítoris encapuchado pero excitado, jadeó.

Seven sonrió ante la cara que su hermana había hecho antes de recostarse contra el pecho de Naruto. Levantando y bajando las caderas con las piernas, dijo: "Supongo que has encontrado tu clítoris. Ve un poco más abajo ... mmm, sí, eso es ... frota tu raja ".

Rangiku siguió la dirección de Seven y también comenzó a reflejar la acción de Naruto de pellizcar sus pezones ya que él era el Bijuu que actualmente le daba una gran vista del área que estaban conectados. Curiosa Rangiku, deslizó un dedo dentro de ella mientras se apoyaba contra el marco de la puerta para evitar caerse en el placer que se acumulaba en su interior.

Seven abandonó la lección para bailar su lengua alrededor de Naruto mientras Rangiku observaba. Sacando su mano de su pecho, se la llevó a la boca y empujó su lengua contra su dedo de manera similar a los amantes del beso. Preguntándose cómo sería cuando se enfrentara a otra lengua, observó cómo Seven se ponía rígido como una tabla mientras gemía en la boca de Naruto. Sus nueces se contrajeron nuevamente, mientras depositaba su semilla en el Bijuu de cabello castaño convertido en mujer.

Rangiku se dejó caer al suelo mientras se preguntaba qué sentiría su hermana, aunque se sentía bien imaginada que palidecía en comparación con lo que Seven estaba experimentando actualmente. Kiyomi y Yoruichi se recuperaron de sus propios orgasmos y dejaron de acariciar sus montículos. Yoruichi comenzó a beber la semilla que Naruto acababa de depositar en el quim de Seven después de que se hubiera escapado de su túnel.

Kiyomi se acercó a su hermana arrodillada y notó que los ojos de Rangiku viajaban a su coño cuando Bijuu de una cola notó que algo de la semilla de Naruto se escapaba de ella. Mirando a su hermana pelirroja, Rangiku dijo: "Yo también quiero intentarlo".

Kiyomi no se sorprendió cuando dijo: "Estoy segura de que sí". Pero debes saberlo si tomas a Naruto como amante. A su vez, te encontrarás atado a él. ¿Es algo que estás seguro de que quieres?

Los ojos de Rangiku se dirigieron a la cama donde vio a Naruto una vez más en un baile de lenguas con Seven. Deseando experimentar la satisfacción que había visto en las caras de cada una de sus hermanas, asintió con la cabeza, "Estoy segura".

Aceptó una mano de su hermana, que se colocó detrás de ella y le quitó la bata que llevaba puesta. Aclarando su garganta para llamar la atención de los tres en las camas, esperó hasta que tuvo que decir: "Rangiku ha decidido ponerse bajo el cuidado de Naruto". Centrándose en su amante, agregó: "Naruto, por favor cuida bien de mi hermana".

Naruto se puso de pie mientras se acercaba a la belleza desnuda. Rangiku se sonrojó mientras veía sus ojos beber en su forma. Se detuvo frente a ella, causando que el Bijuu dijera nerviosamente: "Yo ... podría no ser bueno ... por favor, no aguantes eso ..."

"Shh", dijo Naruto ahuecando su barbilla sorprendiéndola con su calidez. "Rangiku, gracias por confiar en mí lo suficiente como para convertirme en mi amante".

La Bijuu sintió una sonrisa a pesar del nerviosismo que estaba experimentando mientras miraba a sus hermanas en la cama y luego a Kiyomi antes de responder: "Has venido altamente recomendada". No estaba segura de por qué se sentía feliz por la sonrisa que apareció en sus labios, pero luego no lo pensó mucho y él la besó. Al principio no estaba segura de qué hacer, pero sintió que su lengua se deslizaba contra sus labios. Al abrir la boca, cerró los ojos cuando su lengua buscó la de ella, lo que la impulsó a girarla alrededor de la suya.

Ella gimió cuando él extendió la mano para acariciar su pecho con su mano derecha. Su cuerpo comenzó a responder a sus acciones mientras lanzaba su pierna derecha sobre su cadera. Sintiendo su polla endurecida presionada contra su hendidura, comenzó a frotarse instintivamente contra ella. Ambos gimieron ante el contacto que para Rangiku se convirtió en un gemido cuando pellizcó el pezón de la teta que estaba acariciando y le dio un tirón. Él rompió el beso y empujó su pesado pecho hasta su boca, que chupó. Rangiku echó la cabeza hacia atrás y suplicó: "T-el otro también".

Naruto hizo lo que le pidió, bañando su descuidada teta en atención antes de retirarse de su agarre causándole un puchero. Sin embargo, antes de que ella pudiera quejarse, la levantó en sus brazos y la llevó hacia la cama donde sus hermanas habían comenzado a entretenerse. Naruto la bajó suavemente besándola suavemente y luego comenzó a dejar besos ligeros de plumas en el camino. Rangiku sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba con anticipación cuando se dio cuenta de que se estaba dirigiendo a su sexo sin pelo. Arrodillándose a los pies de la cama, presionó sus labios contra los de ella y procedió a darle un beso profundo en la lengua.

La rubia fresa jadeó mientras abría más las piernas para darle más espacio para trabajar. Naruto exploró a fondo su arranque, encontrando su sabor tan embriagador como el sake que había forzado a alimentarlo la noche anterior. Sus gemidos mientras se mezclaban con los de sus hermanas eran una hermosa sinfonía que él deseaba poder grabar para reproducir más tarde. Sintiendo que se estaba acercando a un clímax, apartó la boca y ella gritó: "N-no ... no te detengas ..."

"Parar no era lo que tenía en mente", dijo el jinchuriki de pie al pie del cama mientras él tomaba su posición entre sus piernas. Extendiendo la mano para ahuecar su rostro y colocando su pulgar contra su boca, que ella comenzó a chupar, él dijo: "Pero quiero experimentar tu primer clímax con mi polla enterrada dentro de ti".

Rangiku quería experimentarlo también, lo que ella mostró arrullando apreciativamente alrededor de su pulgar. Apartó la mano de su rostro y la acercó a su seno para darle un apretón firme. Rangiku gimió, mientras Naruto deslizaba su polla contra su hendidura cubriéndola con su esencia antes de alinearse con su entrada. Naruto empujó lentamente y se alegró de haber tomado la precaución al presionarse contra una barrera natural. Mirando calurosamente a la mujer, dijo: "Rangiku, la siguiente parte va a doler. Pero aguanta y te prometo que te sentirás mejor pronto.

El Bijuu asintió sintiendo el miedo a lo desconocido cuando Naruto comenzó a retirarse lentamente de ella. Sin embargo, ella gritó cuando él empujó hacia adelante y rasgó algo dentro de ella. Envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, ella gritó: "Duele ... no te muevas ..."

Naruto acercó su rostro al de ella mientras se inclinaba sobre ella y besando sus lágrimas le dijo: "Dime cuando estés listo". Luego comenzó a besarla profundamente para alejarla del dolor de perder su virginidad. Cuando el beso se extendió sobre Rangiku, se sorprendió al descubrir que sus caderas parecían desarrollar una mente propia y comenzaron a levantarse en un esfuerzo por recibir más polla que estiraba sus entrañas. Naruto para su crédito no se movió hasta que ella terminó el beso para informarle: "El dolor se desvanece ... puedes comenzar".

Naruto se deslizó hacia atrás hasta que casi se escapó, lo que provocó que Bijuu usara sus piernas alrededor de su trasero para atraerlo hacia ella. Ella gimió cuando Naruto luchó contra su ansioso tirón para asegurarse de que él entrara lentamente. Ella gimió felizmente mientras él aumentaba su placer al enfocar su lengua con talento para trazar alrededor de uno de sus pezones duros como el diamante mientras su mano apretaba su otro seno.

Pronto, sin embargo, se encontró aferrándose a su querida vida mientras Naruto la golpeaba a un ritmo vertiginoso mientras se inclinaba sobre ella con las manos en las caderas. Sus manos ayudaron a sostenerlo mientras las colocaba contra su duro pecho. Gimiendo en voz alta y sintiendo algo increíble construyéndose dentro de ella, se preparó para abrazar el nuevo sentimiento de todo corazón. Pero entonces Naruto simplemente dejó de hacer que ella lo mirara desesperada por experimentar el placer prometido. "No, no pares ... estoy tan cerca".

Naruto le quitó las piernas de la espalda mientras le subía una por encima del hombro. Continuando girando mientras permanecía conectada, la atrajo a cuatro patas mientras presionaba su pecho contra su espalda. "No te preocupes Rangiku; Todas las cosas buenas llegan a los que esperan. Te prometo que pronto obtendrás el lanzamiento que estás buscando ".

La respuesta de Rangiku fue un gemido cuando Naruto comenzó a follarla por detrás mientras le tocaba los pesados pechos. Sintió que se le sonrojaba la cara al mirar hacia adelante para ver a sus hermanas observándola atentamente mientras experimentaba el placer que las había cautivado tanto como había olvidado que habían estado en la habitación. Sintió el regreso de la sensación que tenía antes y tuvo que admitir que parecía aún más fuerte de lo que recordaba. Aún así, cuando Naruto la levantó para presentarle a su compañero Bijuu el lugar donde estaban conectados, ella giró los pies para descansar detrás de sus muslos como una señal de que no quería que se detuviera a medio camino esta vez.

Algo que Naruto no tenía intención de hacer mientras bombeaba su polla en su agarre apretadamente apretado. Rangiku echó la cabeza hacia atrás contra su hombro mientras ella se acercaba ruidosamente, su cuerpo se sacudía en sus brazos mientras internamente sus músculos lo ordeñaban por su semilla. Le dio a su cuerpo para qué estaba trabajando mientras presionaba sus caderas con fuerza contra su culo bien formado. Rangiku vino por segunda vez cuando sintió lo que Kiyomi había descrito antes. Sintiéndose mareada, susurró: "Increíble", antes de que se le permitiera caer suavemente hacia adelante.

Cuando Rangiku se acercó, encontró a Yoruichi acostada de lado mientras Naruto se arrodillaba en la cama detrás de ella. Bijuu, de piel oscura, gimió de liberación cuando comenzó a llenarla con el calor que Rangiku aún podía sentir moviéndose dentro de ella. Cuando Naruto salió de sus pliegues, la nueva Bijuu convertida en humana sorprendió a sus hermanas al ser la primera en llevarse la polla cubierta de esperma a la boca. Queriendo experimentar más, trató de convencerlo de que volviera a ella, pero descubrió que había otros dos Bijuu que habían estado esperando su turno y no apreciaba que alguien se adelantara a la línea. Aún así, después de varias horas, cuatro completamente satisfechos, Bijuu yacía rasgueando sobre la cama dormida, dejando a un Jinchuriki muy cansado y un Uchiha muy cachondo mirando sus respectivos techos.

Kiyomi, como uno de los líderes empresariales importantes de la aldea, se sentó y observó cómo Tsunade había jurado a los nuevos Consejeros del Clan cumplir con sus obligaciones. Al mirar alrededor de la habitación, vio a Naruto sentado al lado de Ayame y pensó en el final de su sesión de amor de hace varios días entre él y sus hermanas. Después de encontrar y despertar a su antiguo anfitrión, ella le preguntó si estaba vigilando a Konan a través de su marca de zorro. No se había sorprendido cuando él le dijo que él estaba como si bien no estaba seguro de lo que estaba planeando, sabía que probablemente planeaba manejarlo sola.

Había escuchado atentamente mientras Kiyomi le explicaba lo que ella pensaba que iba a suceder en el futuro cercano. Luego le explicó a su amante lo que necesitaría para que él hiciera cuando llegara el momento. Ella también después de que ambos habían limpiado le presentó a Sage. Podía ver algo de la inquietud de sus mentes manipuladoras regresar al conocer a la joven. Pero después de explicárselo, los orígenes de la joven de cabello naranja la habían visto desaparecer aunque solo fuera por el momento.

Sus pensamientos volvieron al presente cuando la voz de Rangiku interrumpió: "Esto es tan aburrido". Kiyomi y Yoruichi le ganaron un par de codos afilados a los lados.

Inclinándose mientras su hermana se frotaba los lados maltratados, susurró: "Te dije que no necesitabas venir".

"También dijiste que habría una fiesta después", respondió Rangiku con la misma tranquilidad. Pero aún así les ganó un rápido "Shh" de las personas sentadas detrás de ellos.

Tsunade terminó de jurar en los Consejeros del Clan que reemplazaban a los perdidos durante la lucha contra Pain. Los hizo ponerse de pie y enfrentarse a la multitud que estalló en cortés aplauso. La mirada de Kiyomi se centró primero en la mujer que representaría a Nara, Yoshino. A pesar de haber escuchado de Naruto lo apasionada que era la mujer, para Kiyomi parecía estar casi desinteresada en el proceso. Preguntándose si el cambio fue el resultado de la pérdida de su esposo, Kiyomi estaba preocupada porque podría hacer que alguien se opusiera a los objetivos de Naruto de reunir a la Aldea Shinobi. Habiendo hablado brevemente con el Hokage al respecto, sabía que Tsunade no creía que ese fuera el caso. Pero creía que después de haber renunciado a su carrera de shinobi para atender las necesidades de su familia, ahora se encontraba a la deriva sin timón ni propósito. Alguna cosa,

Luego su mirada se posó en Konohamaru y supo que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse con respecto al niño. Muy consciente de cómo la nueva Cabeza del Clan Sarutobi admiraba a su amante, ella creía que si Naruto le pedía su ayuda, se la daría voluntariamente.

La mirada de Kiyomi se movió al lado de Ino que brillaba positivamente, que había sucedido a su padre como la cabeza del Clan Yamanaka. Aunque, su padre se había recuperado lo suficiente como para abandonar el hospital, su lesión y el tiempo que se necesitaría para dominar la pierna protésica de Suna lo hicieron renunciar como líder de los Yamanaka. Había nominado a su hija y debido a sus acciones durante la invasión del dolor, así como a algunos posibles oponentes a su nominación, recientemente había cometido el error de apoyar a Fuu Yamanaka; ella había sido elegida fácilmente para el puesto.

El último en jurar había sido técnicamente miembro del consejo durante varios meses, pero debido a su enfermedad nunca había hecho un juramento formal. Yakumo Kurama también sonrió feliz ahora que podía reclamar oficialmente su posición como concejal.

Kiyomi sabía que era un poco calculador y de sangre fría de su parte, pero no pudo evitar estar contenta con la nueva encarnación del Consejo del Clan, ya que podía contar a tres de los cuatro miembros como Pro-Naruto. Ahora con los clanes Kurama, Senju, Yamanaka, Inuzuka y Sarutobi respaldando a su amante, sabía que el consejo estaba encerrado. Sabía que Naruto podría comenzar a seducir a algunos miembros del Consejo Civil, pero dado que la decisión final de la política exterior fue manejada por el Consejo del Clan, sería un desperdicio. Además, consciente de que la reciente conversación de su amante con el Fire Country Daimyo lo había hecho consciente de que necesitaba concentrarse más activamente fuera de Konoha. Ella sonrió ya que tenía varias ideas sobre cómo ayudarlo a tener éxito. La Gran Inauguración de Whirling Tide's Manor sería un gran lugar para comenzar a difundir su influencia a algunas de las personas que tenían el poder fuera de las aldeas shinobi, pero sabía que eso estaría a meses de distancia. Sin embargo, Karin pronto comenzaría a esparcir las semillas para encerrar también las otras dos aldeas a las que había llegado la influencia de Naruto, ya que tenía reuniones en Kumogakure y Sunagakure, donde discutiría la posibilidad de abrir sucursales para la Gran Compañía de Transporte de Árboles. Dependiendo de lo bien que salió, así como de los planes de Karin de comprar el puerto principal que la compañía de Gato había utilizado en Wave, Kiyomi creía que solo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que Kirigakure comenzara a ver a algunos de sus kunoichi unirse al Harén de Naruto. Sin embargo, Karin pronto comenzaría a esparcir las semillas para encerrar también las otras dos aldeas a las que había llegado la influencia de Naruto, ya que tenía reuniones en Kumogakure y Sunagakure, donde discutiría la posibilidad de abrir sucursales para la Gran Compañía de Transporte de Árboles. Dependiendo de lo bien que salió, así como de los planes de Karin de comprar el puerto principal que la compañía de Gato había utilizado en Wave, Kiyomi creía que solo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que Kirigakure comenzara a ver a algunos de sus kunoichi unirse al Harén de Naruto. Sin embargo, Karin pronto comenzaría a esparcir las semillas para encerrar también las otras dos aldeas a las que había llegado la influencia de Naruto, ya que tenía reuniones en Kumogakure y Sunagakure, donde discutiría la posibilidad de abrir sucursales para la Gran Compañía de Transporte de Árboles. Dependiendo de lo bien que salió, así como de los planes de Karin de comprar el puerto principal que la compañía de Gato había utilizado en Wave, Kiyomi creía que solo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que Kirigakure comenzara a ver a algunos de sus kunoichi unirse al Harén de Naruto.

Kiyomi se puso rígida cuando sintió una sensación de temor y anticipación a través de la red de mujeres conectadas con Naruto. Se dio cuenta de que Rangiku no estaba acostumbrado a eso, pero Yoruichi y Seven sí. Dirigiendo su mirada a Naruto, vio que él también estaba sentado más derecho. Tsunade, consciente de la sensación, también interrumpió los aplausos y dijo: "Muy bien, suficiente formalidad. Vamos a empezar esta fiesta."

"Sí" Rangiku estaba a punto de gritar y lanzar sus manos al aire. Pero fue detenida por Kiyomi y Yoruichi, capaz de ver la seriedad escrita en los rostros de sus hermanas y dijo: "No vamos a ir de fiesta".

De pie y siguiendo a la multitud hacia la puerta cuando sintió a Naruto, quien había sido uno de los primeros en irse, Hiraishin a Ame, respondió: "Oh, no estaría tan segura de eso. Creo que Naruto se asegurará de enviar la invitación para que podamos organizar una fiesta sorpresa para Akatsuki ".

La confrontación de Konan con Tobi había salido exactamente como ella había planeado mientras observaba cómo su Técnica del Océano de Papel detonó continuamente. A pesar de saber que Tobi solo podía permanecer intangible durante cinco minutos como máximo y no podía teletransportarse cuando lo usaba, sin embargo, planeó dejar que se dispararan los diez minutos completos de papel explosivo que había preparado. Aún así, sintió una sensación de euforia cuando dijo: "Yahiko, Nagato, se terminó con esto, tus sueños de paz seguramente se harán realidad".

"Celebrar sería un poco prematuro, no crees", dijo Tobi detrás de ella.

Los ojos de Konan se abrieron por la sorpresa y, aunque no lo vio, prácticamente podía sentir la tubería oxidada que tenía la intención de meter en su espalda. "Cómo ..." Ella comenzó a cuestionar, pero un destello rojo lo dejó mudo cuando una mano se cerró alrededor del arma que impedía que llegara a su destino.

En cambio, Tobi se sorprendió cuando preguntó: "¿Qué demonios?"

Naruto obligó a la tubería a regresar al estómago de Tobi y, debido a su llegada sorpresa, se sintió complacido cuando sintió que se encontraba con la resistencia del intestino del hombre enmascarado. Sujetando su mano libre sobre la espalda del hombre, forzó el arma más profundamente hasta que salió de su espalda. Naruto luego arrojó al hombre lejos de su amante.

A pesar de su nueva lesión en la parte superior del brazo que había perdido debido al jutsu de Konan, Tobi aterrizó sobre sus pies y miró a Naruto mientras algo de su máscara, que también había sido dañada, se cayó. Aunque la mayor parte de su rostro permaneció cubierto, Naruto quedó inmediatamente impresionado por el hecho de que detrás de la parte que lo hacía creer que Tobi solo tenía un ojo, había otro Sharingan. Un Sharingan que ahora parecía ser ciego, aunque de una manera diferente a la de Sasuke, había sido golpeado por su Rasenshuriken.

"Fue una tontería por mi parte no considerar que los aliados de Konan todavía no la estaban vigilando", dijo Tobi de pie. "No cometeré ese error nuevamente. Konan, reclamaré los ojos que le di a Nagato. Puedes pensar que las acciones de tus jóvenes fueron tuyas, pero tú, Nagato y Yahiko siempre han estado bailando a mi ritmo. Esta traición no quedará impune ".

Comenzó a alejarse causando que Konan se moviera para detenerlo, pero Naruto la agarró del brazo. Miró hacia atrás para ver la mirada enojada de Naruto y aunque molesta por dejar que Tobi se fuera. Podía ver en sus ojos que estaba igual de molesto y más por ella por tratar de lidiar solo con el maestro manipulador. Su mirada se suavizó al darse cuenta de que si él no hubiera llegado cuando lo hizo, entonces ella probablemente habría llegado a su fin y Tobi habría hundido al Rinnegan. Sus piernas se debilitaron un poco ante la idea y Naruto la levantó sin esfuerzo. brazos. Comenzó a caminar hacia su pueblo y al ver su mirada furiosa que miraba a lo lejos le dijo suavemente: "Lo siento".

Naruto suspiró dejando que su ira se desvaneciera antes de mirarla con una mirada suave que transmitía lo aliviado que estaba de que ella estuviera bien. Konan sintió un pequeño ser consciente de sí mismo en el extremo receptor de tal mirada, junto con su sujeción en sus brazos. Volvió a mirar hacia el horizonte y comenzó a llevarla sobre el lago que rodeaba su casa y dijo: "Konan le dijiste a Nagato que pretendías ser un pilar del puente que queremos construir hacia un futuro más brillante. Un pilar de pie por sí mismo es inútil. No olvide que hay muchas personas dispuestas a ser sus pilares también, aquellos que lo apoyarán y apoyarán. Un futuro sin ti es un futuro que sería mucho más tenue de lo que debería ser ".

Konan fue tocado por las palabras del hombre y sintió que su corazón se abría más hacia él. Pero a pesar del momento conmovedor, ella le recordó: "Tobi, se escapó".

Sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando Naruto se rió entre dientes cuando dijo: "Estoy seguro de que eso es lo que él piensa también".

Tobi apareció en su escondite en el Cementerio de las Montañas. Tirando de la tubería de su abdomen con un grito, la tiró y le indicó a Black Zetsu su regreso. "Supongo que no adquiriste el Rinnegan".

Tobi lanzó una mirada furiosa hacia el Zetsu que había sido imbuido con una parte de la voluntad poseída por Madara Uchiha. "Lo hubiera hecho si ese bastardo no hubiera interferido".

"Supongo que por ese bastardo te refieres al jinchuriki de las nueve colas", preguntó el serio Zetsu, aunque su tono dejaba claro que sabía la respuesta. "Primero paraliza a Sasuke y ahora nos niega el Rinnegan. El chico seguramente se mueve.

"Obtendrá su ..." dijo Tobi antes de irse. Estaba a punto de activar un jutsu que revelaría si había sido marcado por el sello utilizado para el Jutsu del Dios del Trueno Volador, pero luego toda la montaña tembló cuando una explosión masiva sonó desde sus profundidades. Al activar el jutsu, sintió que el sello que Naruto había aplicado a su espalda se quemó mientras corría al son de la conmoción.

Se detuvo cuando entró en el pasillo donde estaba guardado el Gedo Mazo después de haberlo teletransportado allí. De pie ante las Cinco Mujeres, una de las cuales reconoció de inmediato como el Camino Animal que Pain había utilizado para reemplazar al destruido por Jiraiya. La mujer se volvió hacia él revelando que poseía el Rinnegan. Varios Zetsu blancos comenzaron a aparecer desde el suelo para rodear a las mujeres, lo que provocó que la pelirroja que parecía una versión de pelo corto de Mito Uzumaki dijo: "Traten con estas molestias para que Sage pueda sincronizarse con la estatua".

"Con placer", dijo una rubia tetona mientras se volvía hacia Tobi y el Zetsu frente a él. Usando una túnica negra que fluía y que estaba cerrada por un obi blanco atado alrededor de su cintura, la mujer hizo una señal con la mano mientras proyectaba cenizas de su boca. El Zetsu múltiple frente a ella se movió para atacar, pero con un gesto con la mano la ceniza voló para engullirlos antes de que ella volviera a llamar y revelara cuerpos brutalmente cortados que quedaron a su paso. Un Zetsu logró acercarse en un intento de golpearla, pero la ceniza apareció entre ellos y se solidificó en una barrera que bloqueó el golpe. Luego lo hizo engullir al Zetsu donde giró a su alrededor como un tornado dejando un desastre sangriento cuando la planta emergió como un hombre. Rangiku observó mientras más Zetsu aparecían en el pasillo y le enviaban cenizas antes de chasquear los dedos y hacer que estallara en llamas.

Tobi se volvió intangible cuando Black Zetsu logró escapar de la sala antes de que el fuego lo inundara. La sala se derrumbó, causando que Tobi apareciera de la piedra y se derrumbó como resultado de sus heridas y bajo chakra. Black Zetsu lo puso de pie y lo alejó de los escombros del pasillo haciendo que Tobi dijera: "¿Qué estás haciendo? Necesitamos proteger la estatua.

Black Zetsu sacudió la cabeza al sentir el aterrador ritmo al que se destruían las versiones blancas de sí misma y respondió: "Necesitamos preservarnos y qué recursos podemos. Si morimos aquí, el plan de Madara cesará y si no actuamos rápido, se perderá el Sharingan que hemos cosechado. Sin el Rinnegan no podemos controlar la estatua para moverla y usted no está en condiciones de teletransportarse. Esta base está perdida, pero si hay una cosa que Madara sabía hacer era escabullirse en las sombras para dejar que sus enemigos dejaran caer a sus guardias ".

Tobi maldijo cuando comenzó a moverse bajo su propio poder y se sintió impotente ya que años de cuidadosa planificación parecieron deshacerse en un instante. Prometiendo venganza y que no se negaría su ambición, salió de la base de la montaña para dejar la tarea de ahorrar los recursos que pudieran al Zetsu.

"He tenido éxito en vincularme con la Estatua", le informó Sage a su madre cuando Gedo Mazo volvió la mirada a ella.

"Excelente", dijo Kiyomi clavando un Zetsu a la pared con una garra de chakra antes de retraerlo, causando que la criatura vegetal se hunda en el suelo. "Señoras nos vamos", gritó a sus hermanas.

"¿Qué ya?" Seven preguntó arrojando un kunai que se disparó casi más rápido de lo que el ojo podía seguir, ya que fue impulsado por una fuerza magnética que hizo un agujero a través de varios Zetsu. "Podemos manejar estos tontos. Vamos a aplastar a estos monstruos y tomar la estatua a nuestro gusto ".

"El resto no sirve para ningún propósito estratégico", respondió Kiyomi. "Parece que hay un suministro casi infinito de estas cosas y probablemente esperan mantenernos aquí mientras ese bastardo enmascarado se escapa". Probablemente también estén tratando de asegurar todo lo que puedan antes de abandonar la base. La única forma de lidiar con eso sería dividirnos, lo que nos abriría a un contraataque. Hemos asegurado nuestro objetivo, seamos satisfechos con eso. Volveremos más tarde para ver si hay alguna pista que podamos usar para cazarlos más tarde ".

La otra Bijuu se reunió a su alrededor mientras los teletransportaba a un campo muy alejado de las aldeas o pueblos cercanos. Un momento después, Sage convocó al Gedo Mazo y las mujeres hicieron un pequeño trabajo con el Zetsu que se había aferrado a la estatua después de que se fueron.

Yoruichi se estremeció cuando dio un paso delante de lo que era la cáscara del ser que habían sido antes de su separación. Mirando a sus hermanas, preguntó: "¿Y ahora qué?"

Kiyomi miró a su hija y asintió. Sage saltó y aterrizó en la cabeza de la estatua, donde se sentó asumiendo la misma posición de loto que la estatua. La mujer que poseía Rinnegan permaneció inmóvil durante casi una hora. Yoruichi había esperado pacientemente esperando que sucediera algo, pero finalmente se volvió hacia su hermana para decirle: "Esa no fue exactamente una respuesta".

"Ten paciencia", dijo Kiyomi con un giro de sus ojos, "Estamos todos en territorio desconocido aquí".

Finalmente, después de otra hora, Sage dijo: "Creo que he separado con éxito las Tres colas del alcance de la estatua y debería poder soltarla".

Kiyomi frunció el ceño preocupada cuando preguntó: "¿Estás diciendo que comenzaron a fundirse en un solo ser mientras estaban en la estatua?"

"No del todo", respondió Sage, "pero hay un hambre que reconoce que son la clave para que vuelva a estar completo". Como si algo dentro hubiera comenzado a despertarse.

Kiyomi asintió llenando la información, "Por favor hazlo entonces".

Sage asintió y los múltiples ojos de la estatua se abrieron de golpe cuando una corriente de chakra comenzó a emerger de su boca. La corriente aterrizó en el suelo frente a la estatua y comenzó a tomar forma. Kiyomi compartió una mirada con sus hermanas y vio que estaban tan emocionadas como ella cuando la forma comenzó a solidificarse en la forma de tres colas de Isobu. Rugió al ser liberado de la estatua y Kiyomi se le acercó sonriendo felizmente.

"Isobu", llamó, "Esto puede ser una sorpresa, pero soy yo Kurama".

El ojo visible de Bijuu se centró en ella, pero Kiyomi no vio ningún indicio de reconocimiento de que ella usara su antiguo nombre. Sintiendo peligro, saltó hacia atrás justo cuando las tres colas de Bijuu se estrellaron contra donde había estado parada. Rangiku maldijo mientras gritaba: "Hola, tonto. Sé que nuestro chakra ha cambiado, pero debería ser familiar ".

La tortuga se volvió hacia ella antes de dispararle una bola de agua. Kiyomi apareció frente a ella, y cubriéndose con chakra rojo que tomó la forma de su forma de nueve colas pero la dejó aún visible, fue golpeada por el jutsu en el cofre de construcciones de chakra. Rangiku saltó fuera del camino cuando su hermana se deslizó hacia atrás como resultado del impacto. "¿Qué demonios está mal con Isobu?" ella gritó cuando Seven hizo que la tortuga se volcara sobre su espalda creando una espiga de piedra debajo de ella.

Yoruichi aterrizó junto a Kiyomi y preguntó: "No crees que es el resultado de que ella esté dentro de su anfitrión cuando él murió, ¿verdad?"

Kiyomi asintió con tristeza mientras respondía: "Parece una explicación probable. Todos los rumores que he escuchado afirman que el Mizukage actual mató al anterior sin transferir a Isobu. Nadie supo de él hasta que Isobu apareció de repente en un lago antes de que Akatsuki lo sellara. The Leaf lo encontró allí, pero dijeron que había estado actuando más como una bestia salvaje en ese momento. Supuse que pensaban que así era como actuamos cuando no teníamos un anfitrión ".

Isobu volteó sobre su estómago usando sus colas y rodó en una bola que cargó contra Kiyomi. Cogió el Bijuu rodante y luchó por mantenerlo en su lugar mientras continuaba girando como un Akimichi usando Boulder Humano. Siete ayudó al hacer que un par de pilares de piedra salieran disparados del suelo e impactaran con la tortuga a los lados. Los pilares de piedra actuaban como un freno que obligaba a la tortuga a dejar de girar, lo que le permitía a Kiyomi aplastar sus construcciones de chakra en la cabeza de la tortuga y aturdir al Bijuu.

Dejando caer la capa de chakra que la rodeaba, metió la mano en la manga de su kimono y arrojó el pergamino que sacó a Yoruichi. La mujer de piel oscura atrapó el pergamino y lo abrió para abrir uno de los cuerpos que Kiyomi había adquirido durante el Prison Break.

Kiyomi aterrizó en el caparazón de Isobu y aplicó un sello que también apareció en el torso del cuerpo sin sellar. Isobu una vez más se convirtió en chakra al ser absorbido por su nueva forma. Rangiku y los demás observaron cómo el cuerpo comenzó a transformarse en una nueva forma. El cabello se volvió verde y se hizo más largo cuando una marca carmesí apareció en la cara de la mujer. Una gran cicatriz comenzó a tomar forma desde su frente hasta su nariz que hizo que Bijuu observara la transformación en cuestión. Cuando su transformación apareció completa, una mujer curvilínea y bien dotada se presentó ante el Bijuu. Pero luego, para su inquietud y consternación, comenzó a brillar de nuevo antes de encogerse a un cuerpo infantil.

"¿Qué pasó?", Preguntó Yourichi preocupada mientras se arrodillaba para acunar a su hermano ahora infantil después de cubrirla con la chaqueta naranja que llevaba.

Isobu comenzó a moverse y abrió los ojos color avellana inocentes que miraban a las mujeres con cautela. Kiyomi se arrodilló y lo más gentilmente posible preguntó: "Isobu ... ¿estás bien?"

"I-Isobu", dijo la chica haciendo sonar el nombre. Pero al no reconocerlo preguntó: "¿Quién es ese?"

Todas las mujeres compartieron una mirada antes de que Kiyomi informara a su compañera Bijuu: "Ese es tu nombre".

Las tres colas los miraron antes de reírse cuando ella dijo: "Ese no es mi nombre".

Confundida, Kiyomi preguntó: "Entonces, ¿qué es?"

Pausando y obviamente inventando algo, la chica de cabello verde dijo: "Um ... Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck".

Kiyomi sonrió antes de decir: "Muy bien Nel".

"¿Qué vas a dejar que elija ese nombre?" Rangiku dijo que todavía está molesto por no poder dejarse llevar por el nombre de Shukaku.

Kiyomi la silenció con una mirada antes de volverse hacia la chica y le preguntó: "¿Nos reconoces?"

"No", respondió Nel antes de contestar felizmente, "Pero me gustas".

Kiyomi sonrió y dijo: "Bueno, también me gustas. Eso es bastante común entre hermanos ".

"No lo sé", dijo Rangiku todavía molesta, "No me gustas tanto en este momento", ganando una palmada en la parte posterior de su cabeza de Seven.

Nel se rió de la mirada que Rangiku le dirigió a Seven, lo que provocó que la rubia dejara su queja mientras sonreía a su hermana. Kiyomi ignoró el intercambio detrás de ella y preguntó: "Nel, ¿te gustaría ir a casa con nosotros?"

Nel asintió con la cabeza rápidamente y respondió: "Sí, mucho".

"Bien, entonces ¿puedes comportarte mientras liberamos al resto de nuestros hermanos?" Kiyomi le preguntó al diminuto Bijuu. Nel asintió para que la pelirroja se moviera para pararse frente a la estatua mientras se dirigía a su hija, quien había usado el tiempo durante la corta batalla para liberar al próximo Bijuu. "Sabio, ¿estás listo?"

"Sí, madre", respondió la mujer, "¿Debo mantener el siguiente en un estado de flujo para evitar nuevos malentendidos?"

"Leíste mi mente", dijo Kiyomi con orgullo al darse cuenta de que uno de los puntos negros en los ojos de la estatua se había desvanecido.

Sage activó la estatua haciendo que saliera otro vapor de chakra de la boca del Gedo Mazo, esta vez tomó la forma de Kokuo el Caballo Delfín de Cinco Colas. El Bijuu se mantuvo en un estado inestable ya que la corriente de chakra nunca parecía terminar, ya que permanecía conectada a la estatua. Kokuo estudió a las mujeres reunidas ante él con calma. Después de haber sido uno de los Bijuu más tranquilos y respetuosos, Kiyomi no se sorprendió cuando dijo: "Parece que las palabras de nuestro padre se han hecho realidad. Las formas y los chakras de los que están frente a mí han cambiado, pero todavía los conozco a todos.

Rangiku estaba bastante sorprendido por la declaración de Kokuo, no tanto que los Bijuu los reconocieron. Pero parecía haber llegado a la misma filosofía de la profecía de su padre que Yoruichi tenía después de que ella se uniera a Naruto, que Kiyomi y Seven también creían que ella era la nueva recluta. Obviamente, Yoruichi estaba complacido con esto, así que dijo: "Eso es genial Kokuo. Te liberaremos de la estatua y podrás seleccionar una nueva ... "

" Debo negarme ", dijo Kokuo con la cabeza avergonzada," Merezco este destino. Por favor devuélvame a eso. Supongo que una vez que hayas liberado a los demás, devolverás la estatua a su lugar en la luna. Ese sería un final apropiado ".

"Espera un momento", dijo Yoruichi tratando de entender lo que su hermano podría haber hecho si sintiera que merecía estar encerrado en la luna por toda la eternidad. "Ninguno de nosotros puede considerarse exactamente inocente. Todos hemos librado tanta guerra contra la humanidad como lo hizo con nosotros. ¿Qué podrías haber hecho para sentir que mereces tal castigo?

Kokuo levantó la cabeza aunque solo un poco antes de suspirar y respondió: "Mi último anfitrión y yo no nos llevamos bien. Aunque ganó algo de habilidad para controlar el vapor de mi ser sellado en él. Me negué a prestarle más de mi poder, incluso en su momento de necesidad. Esto incluyó cuando se enfrentó a Akatsuki. Él ... no deseaba morir, pero lo dejé. Si le hubiera prestado mi poder, su destino podría haber sido diferente, al igual que el mío. Pero creía que Akatsuki simplemente deseaba crear un jinchuriki propio, por lo que para mí no importaba si Han vivía. No tenía idea de que sus objetivos pondrían en peligro mi propia existencia. Si hubieran tenido éxito, también habría merecido ese destino ".

Yoruichi se quedó sin palabras, ya que no sabía exactamente qué decir para que su hermano se sintiera diferente. Sin embargo, Rangiku dijo: "Pfft, eso no es nada. Traté de convencer a mi último anfitrión de que era su madre para que él rompiera y me dejara matar a toda su aldea ". Todos los Bijuu volvieron la cabeza hacia ella haciendo que la rubia se sintiera un poco cohibida mientras cruzaba los brazos debajo de los senos y volvía la espalda hacia las miradas críticas. Cuando se alejaron, ella murmuró: "No actúen como si todos ustedes no lo hubieran intentado si lo hubieran pensado".

Kiyomi dio un paso adelante y atrajo la atención de Bijuu de las Cinco Colas hacia ella cuando dijo: "Kokuo ... el punto de Rangiku no está mal. Todos hemos hecho cosas a anfitriones anteriores de las cuales no necesariamente estamos orgullosos. Sin embargo, la pregunta es, ¿qué piensas hacer al respecto?

"Te acabo de decir ..."

"No", dijo Kiyomi cortando a su hermano, "Todo lo que escuché es que deseas pasar la eternidad sintiendo pena por ti mismo. Un ser con tu poder puede hacer un bien inimaginable, pero si decides permanecer encerrado en la estatua. Entonces cometerás el mismo error que cometiste con Han. Dejarás un poder que puede ayudar a otros a sentarse sin usar cuando más se necesita ".

Kokuo miró hacia otro lado mientras respondía a su hermano: "Kurama, tus palabras son persuasivas. Pero también veo una felicidad entre ustedes que no fueron liberados por Gedo Mazo. Eso es algo que no merezco ".

Kiyomi saludó a Sage e infirió lo que su madre quería que la mujer dejara que la bestia de cinco colas se solidificara completamente fuera de la estatua. Colocando su mano sobre el hocico de Kokuo, la pelirroja dijo: "Si cometer errores fuera un requisito para la felicidad que merecíamos, sería la persona más miserable del planeta. Pero, corregir esos errores donde podemos y aprender de ellos cuando no podemos es la verdadera medida por la cual la felicidad lo encontrará. No mereces ser condenado por cometer un error, lo harías por no aprender de ello y seguir los pasos necesarios para asegurarte de que nunca vuelva a suceder ".

Kokuo reflexionó sobre las palabras de Kiyomi antes de decir: "Si crees eso, entonces me ayudarás a corregir mi error. Por la vida que se perdió, crearé otras nuevas para reemplazarla sacrificando varias de mis colas ".

Kiyomi frunció el ceño al tener una idea de lo que Kokuo quería hacer. A diferencia de ella cuando dejó su forma original de Bijuu y desvió varias colas para que tanto ella como su forma original las reaparecieran. Kokuo tenía la intención de romper porciones de su voluntad, así como sus colas. Como tal, una vez que se realizó el acto, Kokuo probablemente tomaría una nueva forma para representar la nueva cantidad de colas que le quedaban. Pero consciente de que Kokuo vio esto como un acto de penitencia para ser digno del nuevo comienzo que ofrecían sus hermanos, dijo: "Tomaré dos de tus colas y dividiré el poder allí entre tres de los cuerpos que he preparado. Si tomo más que eso, no puedo garantizar que sigas siendo quien eres.

"No estoy tan seguro de que eso sea malo", dijo Kokuo, "pero si eso es lo que crees que es mejor, estaré de acuerdo".

Kiyomi se volvió y asintió con la cabeza a Yoruichi, quien aún sostenía el pergamino que contenía los cuerpos de los prisioneros escapados que habían intentado matar a Seven mientras escapaba de la prisión con Mikoto y rápidamente habían destruido su conciencia para hacer recipientes para el Bijuu. La Bijuu de dos colas abrió tres cuerpos más mientras comentaba: "Supongo que es bueno que tengas repuestos".

Kiyomi sonrió y respondió: "Bueno, aparentemente había mucha gente ansiosa por matar a Seven".

"Supongo que puedo entender eso", dijo Rangiku, causando que Seven respondiera a su hermana con el dedo medio. Una acción que Nel reflejó haciendo que la rubia Bijuu dijera: "No deberías enseñarle esos malos hábitos".

"Dice la mala costumbre de caminar, hablar", respondió Seven secamente.

Kiyomi frente a Kokuo nuevamente se acercó y colocó un sello en el Bijuu. El sello era una versión de la que ella había usado para escapar de su prisión y, al igual que entonces, apareció un kanji por la cantidad de colas que se retiraban, en este caso dos. A diferencia de entonces, y debido a que el sello se había aplicado directamente al Bijuu, cuya conciencia aún permanecía en su cuerpo, parte de esa conciencia se unió a la mezcla por así decirlo. Una esfera negra apareció sobre el área que comenzó a drenar a Kokuo de su poder.

El Bijuu perdió su forma cuando se convirtió en chakra que la esfera negra comenzó a drenar. Cuando se eliminaron las dos colas de poder, la esfera comenzó a colapsar mientras se hundía lentamente en la tierra. Kiyomi extendió su mano mientras continuaba encogiéndose y comenzó a derivar hacia la pelirroja. La esfera negra cabe fácilmente en su mano que luego cerró y cuando la abrió tres bolas más pequeñas de chakra condensado y quedaron. Kiyomi tomó el chakra y comenzó a moverse hacia los cuerpos desnudos y sin sellar.

Detrás de ella, la forma de Kokuo comenzó a cambiar ya transformarse en la forma de un gran tiburón blanco con dos aletas dorsales del mismo tamaño que formaban una V en su espalda. Adivinar esos, junto con la cola real representaba el nuevo esquema de números de Bijuu; Kiyomi se arrodilló al lado de los cuerpos que aún respiraban. Abriendo cada boca, colocó la esfera en miniatura y luego inclinó sus cabezas para que pudieran tragar.

Los cuerpos arquearon sus espaldas cuando el poder se extendió a través de ellos, y comenzaron a cambiar a medida que asumieron nuevas características. Kiyomi observó cómo los nuevos seres comenzaron a tomar forma, mientras que su razonamiento para tomar solo dos colas era cierto. Ella no había dividido el poder entre un número igual de cuerpos ya que no deseaba crear un montón de nuevos Bijuu. Temía que si lo hubiera hecho, entonces sus hermanos podrían tratarlos de manera diferente y causar tensiones entre ellos. Por lo tanto, aunque serían bastante poderosos, no estarían al nivel de Bijuu.

Kiyomi dirigió su mirada hacia la primera en terminar de cambiarse y vio que la mujer delgada y pálida tenía el pelo largo verde oliva. Mientras debajo de su ojo derecho aparecieron tres puntos rosados, y lucía unas pestañas bastante largas. En un momento dado que sus rasgos habían cambiado, los ojos de la mujer se abrieron para revelar que se habían vuelto un poco de lavanda.

Sus ojos luego se movieron hacia la mujer en el medio, a diferencia de los otros dos, su piel había adquirido un tono común en Kumo. Lo cual iba bien con su cabello castaño largo y ondulado y sus ojos verdes. Con mucho, la más alta de las tres, también superó a sus nuevos seres en el departamento de senos.

La última mujer era un poco más alta que la primera y tenía el pelo negro azabache que le llegaba hasta la barbilla. Kiyomi había notado que parecía tener heterocromía con uno de sus ojos como un hielo azul y el otro ámbar. El ojo ámbar también estaba delineado en rojo.

Con los cambios completos, Kiyomi colocó sellos en las mujeres para mantenerlas dormidas y luego las volvió a sellar en el pergamino. Detrás de ella, el tiburón de tres colas preguntó: "¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"Dejaré la explicación de cómo y por qué llegaron a ser para ti. No puedo estar exactamente seguro de cómo reaccionarían y no veo ninguna razón para lidiar con más incógnitas de las que necesito en este momento ".

Kokuo trató de inclinar su cabeza para aceptar la explicación de Kiyomi, pero debido a su nueva forma, parecía doblarse a la mitad. Kiyomi desenrolló el pergamino aún más mientras sellaba otro cuerpo, "¿Estás listo?"

"Lo estoy," contestó Kokuo.

Siendo el más cercano, Yoruichi aplicó el mismo sello al Bijuu que Kiyomi tuvo que Isobu. El antiguo Bijuu de cinco colas se convirtió en chakra y voló hacia un sello correspondiente que apareció en el cuerpo sin sellar. Cuando el chakra comenzó a entrar en él, la piel comenzó a oscurecerse a medida que el cabello comenzó a volverse un rubio corto y desordenado. Las pestañas de la mujer se volvieron del mismo color que su cabello. Después de transformarse completamente, Kokuo abrió los ojos para revelar que eran de un verde brillante. Al ser ayudada por Seven a sentarse, la desnuda Bijuu pasó un momento adoptando su nueva forma, basándose en algunas de las características que le habían gustado de sus hermanas. Mirando a Kiyomi, ella preguntó "¿Sigues yendo por Kurama?"

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Kiyomi respondió: "No, Seven mantuvo su nombre, pero hice un claro rompimiento con el mío. Voy por Kiyomi ahora.

Kokuo asintió antes de preguntar: "Asumo que habrías hecho los preparativos necesarios para unirte a la sociedad humana. Incluyendo nuevos nombres si es necesario.

Kiyomi sonrió cuando respondió: "Cierto, aunque no los hemos completado por completo, ya que no sabíamos cómo te verías cuando todo estuviera dicho y hecho. Pero ya teníamos varios nombres preparados y si quieres mi opinión, definitivamente pareces un Harribel de nivel ".

De pie, la mujer desnuda aceptó una túnica que sus hermanos habían preparado. Mirando a su compañero Bijuu, ella dijo: "Creo que será mejor romper con mi antiguo nombre también".

Kiyomi asintió ya pensando en ella cuando Tier se volvió hacia la estatua en la que estaba sentada su hija. "Sabio, ¿puedes diferenciar y elegir a quién enviar?"

"Afirmativo, aunque parece haber una anomalía sellada con las colas Seis y Cuatro".

Tier se acercó a su hermano pelirrojo, curioso por la pregunta de su hermana y por la anomalía que se había mencionado. "¿Por qué tienes curiosidad en este momento si ella puede controlar quién es liberado después?"

Kiyomi sonrió cuando respondió: "Creo que Saiken será la más fácil de convencer de tomar una nueva forma. Son Goku siempre fue bastante orgulloso. Podría ser un desafío convencerlo de que tome una forma humana ".

"¿Y la anomalía?"

"Tengo una idea de lo que es", respondió Kiyomi, una cierta cantidad de preocupación entró en su voz. Creyendo que Gyuki dejando que se sellara una cola acababa de dar como resultado una situación como la que había entre ella y Kushina y la que acababa de evitar con Tier sacrificando sus colas, dijo: "Sin embargo, lidiaremos con eso al final".

Tier asintió y dio un paso atrás cuando Kiyomi le dijo a Sage que liberara a la bestia de seis colas primero. Solo permitiendo que se formara parcialmente como lo habían hecho para Tier, las mujeres vieron a la babosa de seis colas inmediatamente tratar de golpearlas con una de sus colas. La bestia, reconociendo la futilidad de sus acciones, preguntó: "¿Quién eres?

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo Saiken", dijo Tier al no haber podido comunicarse mientras estaba en la estatua, aunque había podido sentirlos. Sus palabras hicieron que los ojos de la babosa de seis colas se concentraran en el rubio de piel oscura con sorpresa. Tratando de sentir a las personas ante él por su chakra, dijo: "Kokuo ... pero acabas de ser liberado ... ¿qué está pasando?"

"Le estamos ofreciendo la oportunidad de cambiar esa forma que siempre ha odiado", dijo Rangiku haciendo una pose. "Creo que estará de acuerdo en que es un cambio de imagen que nos ha hecho maravillas".

Saiken la había despreciado durante mucho tiempo y deseaba enfrentarse a otra. Al ver la oportunidad de adoptar una forma humana, a menudo había soñado con hacerlo, ya que siempre le había parecido lo más atractivo, queriendo adoptar una forma que su padre pudiera encontrar atractiva, sin embargo, sintió que el trato era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. entonces pregunté: "¿Cuál es la trampa?"

Tier dirigió una mirada a Kiyomi sin haber pensado hacer la pregunta ella misma. Sin embargo, Kiyomi sonrió cuando dijo: "Primero, si tienes rencor contra los humanos, entonces espero que lo dejes ir". Saiken se quejó, pero no sintiéndose particularmente vengativo cuando un sueño largamente deseado parecía estar al alcance no tenía ningún problema con la condición. Al no escuchar ninguna queja, Kiyomi dijo: "En segundo lugar, tengo un negocio que necesita guerreros fuertes. A cambio, podrás vivir conmigo y recibirás un buen estipendio y excelentes beneficios ".

Tier se preguntó por qué Rangiku parecía repentinamente perdida en sus pensamientos mientras un sonrojo aparecía en su rostro mientras decía soñadoramente: "Mmmm, sí, muy excelentes beneficios".

Saiken, que no sabía cuáles eran esos beneficios, se preguntó cuánto tiempo Kiyomi esperaba mantenerlo en servicio, y preguntó: "¿Por cuánto tiempo esperarías que te sirviera?"

Kiyomi frunció el ceño, pero consciente de que podría llevarle tiempo a Naruto ganarse a su hermano, respondió: "Piensa que me está ayudando. Hay un sueño de una persona que deseo hacer realidad. Hacer que mi negocio prospere le permitirá extender su alcance aún más para ... um ... convertir a otros a su objetivo. Pero si no estás convencido de eso o de su sueño, me gustaría que nos ayudes durante ... diez años.

"Cinco", respondió Saiken de inmediato.

"Seis", dijo Kiyomi haciendo que Saiken pareciera divertido antes de asentir.

Al ver que Tier deseaba una palabra, Kiyomi hizo un gesto a sus hermanas para que transfirieran a Saiken a su nueva forma, así que moviéndose hacia la rubia preguntó: "¿Qué es?"

"Cuando me hablaste, prometiste que mi poder se utilizaría para un noble propósito. Ahora parece que deseas usarnos como peones ", dijo Tier con cautela. "Quiero tu palabra de que tus palabras para mí fueron la verdad".

"Lo fueron", dijo Kiyomi con sinceridad, "pero si descubres que he mentido, serás libre de irte". Naruto dejará que explique su sueño, pero te prometo que lo que pretendemos construir es un padre del mundo del que habría estado orgulloso ".

Tier, que no sentía ningún engaño de su hermana, estaba al menos un poco intrigado. Asintiendo con la cabeza su aceptación de los términos de Kiyomi, se volvió para ver que Saiken había completado su transformación. Se sorprendió bastante cuando, al ponerse de pie Bijuu, vio que la mujer de seis colas era una de las mujeres más bajas del lugar. La mujer envolvió la bata que le habían dado cubriendo una buena parte de su piel pálida ya que la prenda era demasiado grande para ella. También tenía grandes ojos azules que parecían estar normalmente llenos de amabilidad, pero como el Bijuu parecía disfrutar de su nueva piel, para Tier parecía que se estaba formando una viruta bastante grande en los hombros de la nueva mujer. Pasando los dedos por su largo cabello blanco y lanzándolo juguetón, Saiken dijo: "Podría acostumbrarme a esto".

Kiyomi estudió al más nuevo Bijuu convertido en humano y temía que a pesar de lo que ella había pensado originalmente, Saiken iba a ser un niño problemático, por falta de un término mejor. Suponiendo que solo el tiempo lo diría, se volvió hacia la estatua y asintió con la cabeza para que Sage soltara a Son Goku.

Sage devolvió el asentimiento y un momento después apareció Son Goku. El Biju, al igual que el animal al que se parecía, golpeó su pecho y luego golpeó sus manos contra el suelo, que lo atravesó inofensivamente. Son retiró las manos y miró por encima del hombro para ver a Sage todavía sentado encima de la estatua. Gruñendo cuando se volvió para mirar a las otras mujeres, dijo: "Parece que las moscas han llegado a negociar con el Yonbi. Fue sabio de tu parte no liberarme completamente de la estatua.

Kiyomi sonrió mientras ignoraba la amenaza de decir: "Preséntate como Yonbi solamente. Lo que le sucedió al Guapo Rey Mono de la Cueva de la Pantalla del Agua; ¿El Rey de los Monos Sabios, otorgado con el nombre Dharma de Hijo por el Sabio de los Seis Senderos?

"¿Qué ...?" Son respondió en estado de shock cuando su boca se abrió debido a que alguien lo llamó por el título completo que se había dado. Luego comenzó a tener una idea de lo que realmente era la gente parada delante de él. Sin embargo, las mujeres reunidas fruncieron el ceño cuando comenzó a reír a carcajadas. "Bwahahahaha ... ¿qué se han hecho? ¿Han caído tan bajo como para intercambiar sus cuerpos originales que, aunque eran inferiores al mío, eran un millón ... no mil millones de veces más magnífico que esas formas de aspecto débil "

Kiyomi suspiró al haber esperado tal respuesta al recordar la frecuencia con la que Son se había jactado de cuán superior era su forma de mono a la de los otros Bijuu. Un objetivo habitual a menudo es Saiken debido a que ya es consciente de la forma que se le ha dado. Las burlas solo habían empeorado cuando Saiken alguna vez había deseado poder adoptar una forma más parecida a la de su padre. Acercándose a su hermano Bijuu intangible, metió la mano en su forma y le preguntó: "¿Qué estás haciendo ...?"

Son Goku se apagó cuando fue asaltado por visiones, sentimientos e incluso los olores derivados de las experiencias que Kiyomi había disfrutado antes de ser liberado de Naruto. Son disfrutó meses de sexo comprimido en los pocos momentos en que Kiyomi mantuvo su mano en su forma. Sin embargo, Kiyomi había cambiado su perspectiva para que, en lugar de ver las experiencias a través de los ojos de las mujeres, fuera como un observador externo. Sin embargo, Son se dio cuenta rápidamente de que las extrañas sensaciones que había experimentado eran el resultado de lo que el humano rubio había hecho a las diferentes mujeres.

Hijo pareció casi colapsar cuando Kiyomi retiró su mano. Mirando a su compañero Bijuu y deseando experimentar más, preguntó: "E-esas sensaciones ... ¿qué eran?"

Son notó que las mujeres que no acababan de ser liberadas del Gedo Mazo tenían la misma sonrisa, haciendo creer que habían cometido acciones similares a las que acababa de presenciar. Al encontrarse extremadamente celoso, creció aún más cuando Kiyomi respondió: "Que mi querido Hijo es algo que a pesar de tu forma inmensamente superior. Nunca experimentarás ... "

" A menos que, "el Bijuu suministró prácticamente capaz de escucharlo mientras Kiyomi se apagaba.

Kiyomi sonrió sabiendo que tenía a Son exactamente donde quería, así que dijo: "A menos que aceptes ayudarme a hacer realidad el sueño de mi antiguo anfitrión".

Aunque quería disfrutar más de las sensaciones que acababa de experimentar, se detestaba adoptar una forma humana para hacerlo. Sin embargo, Kiyomi endulzó la olla agregando: "Eso no es todo lo que hay en estas formas, Son Goku. Si bien la muerte puede convertirse en una posibilidad real para nosotros, realmente estarás libre de ser sellado nunca más ".

Los ojos de Son se abrieron de sorpresa al mirar hacia la estatua de Gedo Mazo. Muy consciente de lo que habría sucedido si las personas que lo sellaron dentro de la estatua lograran poner sus manos sobre el otro Bijuu, se volvió hacia Kiyomi para preguntar: "Deseas que ayude a tu antiguo contenedor. Una solicitud considerable de su parte para algo que pueda ser capaz de hacer yo mismo con el tiempo ... a menos que planee dejarme sellado aquí si decido no ayudar.

Kiyomi frunció el ceño muy consciente de que la siguiente pregunta de Son sería preguntar qué pensaba darle a cambio. El ex Fox Bijuu sabía que, al igual que Tier, Son estaba bastante adaptado para leer una situación y había formulado su pregunta para atraparla a propósito para pintarla como una extorsionista. De acuerdo, ella había usado ese método contra Rangiku, pero fue porque, aunque algunos podrían haber imaginado que One-Tails estaba loco por lo que les sucedió a quienes la habían hospedado. Kiyomi era bastante consciente de que Rangiku era bastante impulsivo y manipulador. Además de todos sus hermanos, Kiyomi había temido que llevaría el mayor rencor contra la Villa que su Jinchuriki había llamado hogar. Como resultado, se utilizó el enfoque más duro.

Sin embargo, ahora que otros tres Bijuu ya están libres y que Son posiblemente se unirá a ellos, sabía que ese enfoque no funcionaría aquí. Por un lado, al usarlo contra las Cuatro Colas, ella podría dañar potencialmente las relaciones con los otros tres si creían que Kiyomi habría usado una gran cantidad de torsiones de brazo para salirse con la suya si no aceptaban ayudar, como dejarlos atrapado en la estatua. Bueno, al menos de Saiken y Tier, Nel simplemente estaba mirando una mariposa mientras revoloteaba.

Kiyomi sintió que tal vez había estado demasiado ansiosa por liberar a su compañera Bijuu. Mirando cómo estaban las cosas, supuso que podría haber sido mejor hacerlo uno a la vez para permitir que los encantos de Naruto los conquistaran. Sonriendo mientras pensaba en su amante, pensó que sabía lo que él haría en su situación, así que dijo: "No, si realmente no deseas ninguna parte de lo que te pediría, entonces está bien".

Saiken, como esperaba, estaba menos que complacida cuando dijo: "Oye, me forzaste a un pacto de seis años. ¿Por qué recibe Son un pase?

Kiyomi volvió a mirar a su hermano mientras respondía: "Sin embargo, nunca lo convertí en una condición para tu liberación. Sin embargo, si siente que está obteniendo un trato injusto, entonces puede considerar que nuestro pacto se ha disuelto. Aunque al menos te pido que permitas que Naruto te explique sus objetivos. Saiken obviamente estaba sorprendido por la respuesta de Kiyomi. Considerando el asunto cerrado, se enfrentó al Yonbi cuando dijo: "Si eliges no ayudarme, puedes ir y hacer lo que quieras. Incluso te proporcionaré el cuerpo que preparé para tu transformación. Es lo que Naruto querría ". Sin embargo, su tono se volvió peligroso cuando dijo: "Sin embargo, si usas tus poderes para dañar a la gente de este mundo sin provocación, entonces me responderás".

Son Goku estudió a su hermano antes de responder: "Humph, pensar que todas las personas se convertirían en un amante humano. ¿Qué hace que este chico sea tan especial?

Kiyomi sonrió cuando respondió: "La respuesta a eso creo que la encontrarás depende de a quién le preguntes". Pero creo que al conocerlo, al menos creerás que ayudarlo con su ambición es algo que su padre hubiera querido ".

"Lo decidiré yo mismo después de conocerlo", dijo Son Goku regiamente.

Sabio al escuchar eso permitió que Son Goku apareciera completamente ante sus hermanos. Kiyomi se adelantó y aplicó el sello a la bestia chakra mientras se preparaba otro recipiente. La bestia se convirtió en chakra y entró en su nueva forma haciendo que el cuerpo cambiara de apariencia.

El cabello se hizo más largo a medida que se volvió negro y adquirió una apariencia desordenada. Sus senos se agrandaron, lo que hizo que Kiyomi se volviera un poco consciente de sí misma, ya que fuera de la ahora diminuta Nel, descubrió que tenía el busto más pequeño de sus hermanos. Pero dejó que el asunto fuera tonto ya que sabía que los amantes de Naruto venían en todas las formas y tamaños. Cuando los ojos de Son se abrieron, revelaron que habían cambiado a un tono verde claro. De pie, la mujer aceptó la bata que le habían dado y se la echó sobre los hombros, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para cubrir su desnudez.

Kiyomi observó cómo la mujer temblaba levemente con una brisa que se levantó cuando se estaba enfriando debido a la puesta del sol. Dirigiéndose a Sage, Kiyomi dijo: "Ahora por la anomalía. Sabio si fueras tan amable.

Sage asintió, ya que el chakra comenzó a fluir de la boca de la Estatua a pesar de que todos sus ojos ya no tenían las pupilas que habían significado el Bijuu que contenía. El chakra apareció ante Kiyomi y tomó la forma de un tentáculo. Rangiku, reconociendo al Bijuu de donde había venido, dijo: "Pensé que nunca lograron capturar al anfitrión de Gyuki".

"Estarías en lo correcto", respondió Kiyomi, "pero según Naruto, parecía que Gyuki permitió que se cortara una de sus colas para usar un señuelo".

Yoruichi se echó a reír cuando dijo: "Oh, solo puedo imaginar lo enojado que debió haber estado Yugito". Bee lo lamentará mucho cuando lo alcance.

"Si, me lo puedo imaginar." Sin embargo, las cejas de Kiyomi se fruncieron preocupadas ya que el tentáculo parecía mucho más grande que el que Naruto había descrito. Esto la preocupaba, ya que se imaginaba que, con el tiempo, el tentáculo habría generado una nueva cola de ocho, al igual que su antigua forma había vuelto a crecer mientras permanecía latente en Naruto. Si este fuera el caso, se daría cuenta de que, con el tiempo, el hombre enmascarado Tobi podría no haber necesitado hacer otro intento de capturar Killer Bee. También se dio cuenta de que eso probablemente significaba que la amenaza de que las Diez Colas renacieran no había terminado exactamente.

Recordando a los dos Kumo-nin que habían absorbido parte de su poder e incluso habían sido capaces de adoptar una forma de capa de chakra, se dio cuenta de que si Tobi o quien había convocado originalmente al Gedo Mazo desde su hogar en la luna lograba recuperarlo y Al enterarse de este hecho, entonces podrían apuntar a otras fuentes de chakra Bijuu. Consciente de que el peligro que enfrenta Naruto no había disminuido realmente hasta que absorbió por completo su chakra Bijuu y lo hizo suyo como Yugito y Fu lo habían hecho, ella decidió hablar con Kushina.

Yoruichi reconoció que la cola ante ellos era mucho más poderosa que Gyuki habría necesitado usar para su jutsu. También llegué a la conclusión de que era probable que con el tiempo la cola daría lugar a un nuevo ocho colas. Ella tomó esto como una señal de que la lectura de la profecía que Naruto la había inspirado a creer era la correcta. Cuando se enteró del secuestro de Bee, también creyó que era una señal, pero experimentó dudas cuando se supo que había escapado solo. La razón de esto fue porque ella creía que los sentimientos de Gyuki por Bee eran los mismos que Kiyomi y los de ella por Naruto. No podía imaginar un posible escenario donde Gyuki se uniría al harén de Naruto mientras Bee estuviera vivo. Por lo tanto, dijo: "Kiyomi, deberíamos darle a este ... pedazo de Gyuki la oportunidad de crecer".

Kiyomi estudió a su hermana y consciente de sus pensamientos sobre Gyuki a pesar de sus preocupaciones iniciales, asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "Supongo que si Gyuki va a dejar piezas por ahí, es nuestra responsabilidad asegurarnos de que esas piezas no caigan en las manos equivocadas . "

Seven se acercó con el pergamino que albergaba los recipientes que ella había preparado y abrió un cuerpo al lado del tentáculo. Kiyomi colocó el sello en la cola e instruyó a sus hermanos: "Todos se toman de las manos en un círculo alrededor".

"¿Para qué?" Rangiku preguntó mientras tomaba la mano de Seven y necesitaba agacharse para tomar la de Nel.

"Por qué simple", respondió Kiyomi emocionada, "Vamos a ayudar a acelerar un poco el proceso. Ahora todos crean una imagen en su mente sobre qué forma debería tomar este nuevo Hachibi ".

Capítulo siguiente Explosión del arco pasado: mito


	43. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 43

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío. Además, esta historia es una ficción de limón, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan. Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora. Gracias.

Capítulo 43: Explosión del pasado Arco: Mito: Parte I

Konan se sintió dividido entre ser feliz o estar avergonzado mientras Naruto continuaba llevándola sobre el lago que rodeaba a Ame. La vergüenza ganó el día causando que ella dijera: "Estoy ileso, Naruto. Puedo caminar."

"Lo sé", fue la simple respuesta del hombre que había tomado como amante, aunque solo habían disfrutado una sola noche juntos. Algo, el cuerpo de Konan trató de recordarle, aunque ella logró reprimir los sentimientos que brotaban dentro de ella de estar en sus brazos. No estaba muy segura de por qué lo hizo, pero supuso que era por la cantidad de tiempo que habían permanecido separados. Solo pudo comunicarse esporádicamente, debido a que ella escribió notas sobre los movimientos de Akatsuki y luego tuvo que usar su jutsu para llevarlos a Konoha. Por lo general, con las hojas de papel tomando la forma de una mariposa mientras realizaban su viaje.

Al principio, sus cartas solo contenían información que permitiría a los aliados de Naruto desmantelar la organización que se sustentaba no solo en misiones realizadas por los nueve ninjas desaparecidos de clase S que habían sido miembros. Pero por una organización criminal enorme y secreta que había permitido a Akatsuki tomar misiones con un descuento tan grande, lo que les permitió operar en diferentes países que normalmente contrataban a los Pueblos Shinobi para que pudieran reunir información sobre sus objetivos. Era ese elemento criminal al que Jiraiya había apuntado y finalmente terminó su tarea con la confrontación entre Kakuzu y él. El asesinato de Sannin del antiguo Taki-nin había sido un duro golpe para Akatsuki debido a su tarea autodefinida de ser el tesorero del grupo. Con él muerto Los muchos acuerdos paralelos que había hecho para hacer que Akatsuki no solo funcionara, sino que prosperara a pesar del mínimo de fondos que el grupo recibió de las misiones reales, fracasaron rápidamente. Un asunto solo empeoró debido a que Toad Sage los atacó debido a sus lazos con el grupo mercenario.

Sin embargo, pronto las cartas también se convirtieron en un salvavidas que evitó que su conexión con Naruto se convirtiera en uno de los manejadores y su espía. Konan recordó que después de varios intercambios, con las respuestas generales provenientes de una combinación de Yuugao y Anko, ya que pedirían información sobre ciertos asuntos con los que estaban tratando para saber si Akatsuki estaba de alguna manera conectado, Naruto se había involucrado.

Konan levantó la vista de su lugar en sus brazos para verlo mirando hacia adelante y sintió aparecer una pequeña sonrisa, que desapareció rápidamente cuando la miró. Sin embargo, la sonrisa se debió a que la miembro femenina de Akatsuki recordaba cómo después de leer varias páginas de notas de las dos mujeres. Había pasado a la última página para ver una nota manuscrita de Naruto. A diferencia de las páginas que habían aparecido antes, Naruto simplemente le había dado un resumen conmovedor de los eventos que pensó que le gustaría saber. Ninguna de las cosas de las que había hablado tenía que ver con su ambición, excepto en la remota posibilidad de que mencionara a una mujer que había encantado y que ahora lo estaba ayudando. Pero luego fue solo él quien le hizo saber sobre otra mujer con la que estaba conectada a través de él.

Konan había terminado la primera carta y, al darse cuenta de que quería una respuesta, se había quedado con un ataque de nervios que supuso que habría tenido una infancia más feliz que hubiera experimentado entonces. Sintiéndose muy parecida a una colegiala, cuyo enamoramiento le había dado una nota y ahora esperaba una respuesta, se había preocupado por qué escribir. Al final, se le ocurrió algo, pero sintió que probablemente le faltaba algo, ya que a pesar de lo que habían compartido juntos, originalmente lo había hecho para tranquilizarlo debido al control que había ganado sobre ella. Por lo tanto, ella había mantenido sus defensas en alto mientras que se había unido a él porque él había reavivado su espíritu y, como resultado, la creencia de que la forma de Yahiko de crear la paz era la correcta, no necesariamente quería apegarse demasiado si la realidad una vez más enamorado de otro soñador idealista. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus intenciones, Naruto había aprovechado las pocas miradas detrás de sus defensas que su carta había contenido y las usó para ensanchar las grietas. Antes de que se diera cuenta, le estaba respondiendo abiertamente y compartía cosas que ni siquiera le había contado a Nagato. Los detalles sobre ella, como sus pasatiempos, comenzaron a aparecer en sus cartas, que Naruto usaría para construir conexiones no solo con él, sino con las otras mujeres en su vida. Por ejemplo, además de su obvio disfrute del origami, se enteró de que Hinata también compartía su interés en el cultivo de flores. Un comentario sobre cómo su comida favorita era el pescado asado a la llama, hizo que Naruto le informara que el mejor pescado que había comido fue en Sea Country y que fue atrapado por una mujer llamada Isaribi. Le había prometido llevarla algún día para que ella pudiera ver por sí misma. a pesar de sus intenciones, Naruto había aprovechado las pocas miradas detrás de sus defensas que su carta había contenido y las usó para ensanchar las grietas. Antes de que se diera cuenta, le estaba respondiendo abiertamente y compartía cosas que ni siquiera le había contado a Nagato. Los detalles sobre ella, como sus pasatiempos, comenzaron a aparecer en sus cartas, que Naruto usaría para construir conexiones no solo con él, sino con las otras mujeres en su vida. Por ejemplo, además de su obvio disfrute del origami, se enteró de que Hinata también compartía su interés en el prensado de flores. Un comentario sobre cómo su comida favorita era el pescado asado a la llama, hizo que Naruto le informara que el mejor pescado que había comido fue en Sea Country y que fue atrapado por una mujer llamada Isaribi. Le había prometido llevarla algún día para que ella pudiera ver por sí misma. a pesar de sus intenciones, Naruto había aprovechado las pocas miradas detrás de sus defensas que su carta había contenido y las usó para ensanchar las grietas. Antes de que se diera cuenta, le estaba respondiendo abiertamente y compartía cosas que ni siquiera le había contado a Nagato. Los detalles sobre ella, como sus pasatiempos, comenzaron a aparecer en sus cartas, que Naruto usaría para construir conexiones no solo con él, sino con las otras mujeres en su vida. Por ejemplo, además de su obvio disfrute del origami, se enteró de que Hinata también compartía su interés en el prensado de flores. Un comentario sobre cómo su comida favorita era el pescado asado a la llama, hizo que Naruto le informara que el mejor pescado que había comido fue en Sea Country y que fue atrapado por una mujer llamada Isaribi. Le había prometido llevarla algún día para que ella pudiera ver por sí misma.

Poco a poco, sus cartas habían avivado la llama de la paz a través de los métodos que el viejo Akatsuki había empleado que su encuentro con Naruto había reavivado. También había despertado otra necesidad dentro de ella, pero una que había mantenido a distancia desde que sintió que Tobi había planteado el mayor peligro para el hombre al que se sentía atraída. Muy consciente de que un encuentro con Tobi podría resultar en su muerte, y aparentemente lo habría hecho. Konan no había querido profundizar la floreciente relación en la que se había encontrado por si acaso no sobrevivía. Ella no quería ser la causa de que Naruto cayera en el mismo camino que ella y Nagato habían tomado.

Sin embargo, estando en sus fuertes brazos, descubrió que ya no tenía la fuerza para mantenerlo alejado. Nerviosamente dijo: "Naruto, hay un kunai en el ático que me han dado. Puedes ... teletransportarnos allí.

Naruto le sonrió y respondió: "Lo sé. Puedo sentirlo, pero ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que he tenido que abrazarte en mis brazos, que descubro que quiero dejar que el tiempo se alargue.

Konan se sonrojó haciéndola mirar hacia otro lado, sintiéndose tan nerviosa como la primera vez, aunque esa vez se había mantenido fría tratando de hacer que sonara casi como una transacción comercial, esta vez no ocultó su nerviosismo cuando dijo: " Yo ... creo que sería mejor que la gente de Ame no te viera ... "Ella hizo una mueca cuando sintió que se ponía rígido, ya que le recordó que a muchos de los shinobi y ciudadanos de su país había matado a su amado líder. Intentando recuperar y transmitir lo que realmente quería decir, agregó rápidamente: "También deseo levantar la sesión en algún lugar privado ... ya que encuentro que necesito algo ... reconfortante".

Naruto la miró y pudo ver una necesidad en los ojos ambarinos de su amante, pero también un deseo de ser abrazada debido a su llamada cercana a la muerte. Más que dispuesto a satisfacer ambas necesidades, las teletransportó al kunai que le había dado a Konan. Aparecieron en un gran ático espacioso que, aunque era solo una habitación, fuera del baño estándar, presentaba todas las comodidades del hogar y debido a la destrucción de la torre de Dios se había convertido en su hogar. Al menos hasta que se pudiera construir un nuevo asiento de poder desde el cual el actual líder de Rain guiaría a su pueblo para ayudar a establecer la paz hacia la que Naruto estaba trabajando. Su amante la puso de pie y se quitó la capa de Akatsuki para colgarla en un perchero. Se volvió para ver que Naruto se había sentado en una silla. Konan miró detrás de él hacia el estrado elevado donde residía la cama y se mordió el labio, ya que no estaba segura de cómo proceder. Ella se movió para pararse frente a él, y antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué deseaba, él la atrajo hacia él. Sus manos descansaban en la parte baja de su espalda mientras la tiraba para poder descansar su cabeza contra la pequeña abertura al revés en forma de V de la ropa que llevaba debajo de su capa. Al sentir su cálida cara contra su estómago, Konan cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la sensación mientras descansaba sus manos en su cabello.

Sin embargo, se abrieron de golpe para que ella pudiera mirarlo mientras él decía: "No sé qué habría hecho si te perdiera hoy".

Al escuchar la cruda emoción en su voz, trató de usar la lógica para decir: "Naruto, solo hemos ..."

"... estado juntos por un solo día", Naruto terminó de interrumpirla, "Aún así, eso no cambia el simple verdad que durante los muchos meses transcurridos desde ese día, no hubo ninguno que no pensara en ti. O estaba preocupado por ti. Girando la cabeza y besando su armada, agregó: "Tampoco cambia el hecho de que a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado desde entonces, mis sentimientos por ti solo han crecido".

Konan volvió a cerrar los ojos y, incapaz de negar sus sentimientos, respondió: "Al igual que los míos".

Naruto comenzó a besar su cuerpo mientras se levantaba para alcanzar sus labios. Donde al alcanzarlos, él la atrajo en un beso acalorado. El brazo de Konan se deslizó alrededor de su cuello mientras su beso continuaba y sus manos envolvieron su espalda para mantenerla cerca. Konan se apartó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos y sintió que sus propios deseos se inflamaban por la necesidad que veía en ellos. Era algo que Konan encontró realmente sorprendente sobre el joven. Muy consciente como ella de la cantidad de mujeres que también lo habían tomado como amante, algunas de las cuales su emergencia lo había alejado de él, pero en ese momento en sus ojos vio que por el momento él era completamente suyo.

Deseando maximizar ese tiempo, se quitó la capa roja que él había agregado a su atuendo fuera de sus hombros. La soltó para permitir que cayera en la silla detrás de él, lo que permitió a Konan desabrochar su chaqueta naranja, que se unió a ella. Dio un paso atrás para admirar la forma revelada de Naruto mientras la ajustada camisa negra sin mangas que llevaba hacía poco para ocultar el cuerpo tonificado que sus otras capas ocultaban del mundo.

Konan sonrió mientras seguía su ejemplo, ya que la ropa que llevaba debajo de su capa casi podía describirse como pintada. Un hecho destacado por sus pezones endurecidos que su blusa sin espalda no hizo nada para ocultar. Una sonrisa hambrienta apareció en los labios de Naruto mientras cerraba la corta distancia entre ellos para probar una vez más sus labios, pero esta vez cuando una mano se deslizó bajo la tela de la larga espalda de su camisa, que casi llegó al suelo para agarrar su trasero. Su otra mano ahuecó su pecho a través de su camisa y pronto comenzó a jugar con su pezón.

Konan rompió el beso para gemir en voz alta mientras giraba su pezón extremadamente sensible entre sus dedos. Naruto sonrió cuando dijo al ver su reacción: "Tan sensible como siempre". Bajando la cabeza hacia su otra teta, comenzó a succionar su protuberancia endurecida a través de su camisa, haciendo que ella empujara su cabeza con más fuerza contra su pecho mientras la suya se levantaba para mirar al techo con asombro de lo bien que estaba jugando. su cuerpo. Casi como si fuera un instrumento musical que, aunque había pasado una cantidad considerable de tiempo desde la última vez que lo sostuvo, nunca había olvidado lo que tenía que hacer para que cantara. Y canto que Konan hizo después de que Naruto se detuvo en sus burlas solo el tiempo suficiente para empujar los costados de su camisa que envolvía sus senos en el valle de su pecho para que pudiera burlarse de sus senos directamente. Cuando volvió a hacerlo, cambió la boca a la que su mano había estado provocando momentos antes. También cambiando las tareas de sus manos, trajo la que le estaba tocando el trasero para burlarse de su otro pezón mientras su mano derecha se deslizaba hacia la parte delantera de sus pantalones ceñidos.

Ya al borde de su hábil juego de pezones, cuando su mano atravesó por primera vez el cabello azul recortado sobre su coño, Konan sintió que su cuerpo se endurecía con anticipación, de modo que cuando hizo contacto con sus pliegues húmedos, el ligero toque fue suficiente para desencadenarla. Konan empapó sus bragas y pantalones mientras ella tenía un orgasmo duro y se puso rígida en los brazos de Naruto. El jinchuriki observó su rostro mientras cerraba los ojos y se mordía el labio para evitar gritar mientras comenzaba a temblar un poco antes de cojear en sus brazos.

Por segunda vez ese día, Naruto la recogió al estilo nupcial mientras la llevaba a la tarima donde descansaba la cama. Subiendo los varios escalones, la bajó todo el tiempo sintiéndose como un príncipe a punto de reclamar a su princesa perdida. Se quitó la camisa y la tiró, antes de subirse a la cama.

Konan miró a su cuerpo con lujuria mientras ella decía todavía débil por su liberación, "Sería vergonzoso si la gente supiera lo débil que soy para que me molesten los pezones".

Naruto se rió entre dientes mientras se arrodillaba a sus pies y levantando una pierna le quitó el zapato. Lo arrojó sobre su hombro antes de hacer lo mismo por el otro. Konan se puso un poco cohibida mientras veía a Naruto comenzar a quitarse los pantalones. Sintiendo que al menos debería limpiar el sudor de su batalla, comenzó a sentarse mientras decía: "N-naruto, déjame ir a refrescarme ..."

Sin embargo, Naruto sonrió mientras sostenía sus caderas en su lugar antes de comenzar a quitarle los pantalones mientras decía: "Habrá tiempo para limpiarse más tarde". Liberó sus piernas y las sostuvo por los tobillos mientras admiraba la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Sonriendo al cabello en forma de mariposa que Konan había recortado el cabello azul sobre su coño, dijo: "Pero déjame comenzar el proceso". Naruto comenzó a chupar los dedos pintados de Konan asegurándose de prestar atención a cada dígito. Sintió que su anticipación aumentaba cuando Naruto comenzó a lamer su pierna derecha, haciéndola gemir apreciativamente mientras pasaba un momento para concentrarse en la parte posterior de su rodilla con su lengua. Luego lo rastreó hasta su muslo interno donde comenzó a lamer sus jugos de su liberación anterior. Se saltó el coño y la hizo gemir.

Cuando comenzó a bajar, Konan no pudo ocultar la leve desesperación en su voz cuando dijo: "Por favor ... lamerme allí ..."

Naruto se detuvo en el cruce entre sus piernas y sonrió al ver que se había desabrochado. su blusa sin mangas al frente para comenzar a jugar con sus senos mientras él había explorado su mitad inferior. Con su rostro tan cerca de su coño, su respiración le hacía cosquillas en el arranque cuando dijo: "¿Dónde habría exactamente, Konan?"

Konan se sonrojó al ser molestada, así que levantó las caderas, haciendo que Naruto se deslizara hacia atrás para evitar que se tocara. "Naruto ... por favor ... no te burles de mí ... por favor ... mi coño. ¡Por favor, dale un poco de atención a mi coño también! Konan estuvo a punto de gritar la última parte mientras ella agitaba su delicioso quim frente a su cara. Colocando sus manos debajo de su trasero para sostenerla, luego presionó su boca sobre su montículo causando que la belleza de cabello azul silbara, "Sí ... es tan bueno".

Naruto bebió del arrebato del miembro de Akatsuki como un hombre que no había bebido en días solo para finalmente recibir un vaso de agua. El cuerpo de Konan respondió creando más de su dulce néctar para su consumo. Sin embargo, cuando sintió que otra ola de placer comenzaba a desarrollarse, no quería ser la única en sentirse bien, así que dijo: "N-naruto ... déjame ... déjame a ti también".

Naruto apartó la boca para revelar que la mitad inferior de su rostro brillaba con su esencia. Sus ojos nunca se apartaron de los de ella mientras le daba un rápido asentimiento antes de deshacerse de sus pantalones y boxers naranjas. Konan sintió un poco de envidia de los otros amantes de Naruto cuando su polla endurecida apareció debido a su acceso mucho más significativo a la gran herramienta de placer que manejaba. Una vez completamente desnudo, el jinchuriki se acostó de lado junto a ella y puso a Konan de lado para que pudiera continuar con su ministerio oral. Esto dejó a Konan cara a cara con la polla hinchada de Naruto. Ella dudó, pero solo debido a una ola de autoconciencia ya que nunca antes había hecho una mamada y sintió que, en comparación con sus otros amantes, Naruto la encontraría con ganas. Sin embargo,

Inclinándose hacia adelante, le lamió la cabeza hinchada y gimió a su vez cuando Naruto gimió agradablemente en su quim. Inspirado por sus sonidos amortiguados de placer, Konan comenzó a lamer su polla con más insistencia y ocasionalmente agitaba su lengua alrededor de su glande. Envalentonándose, se tragó la mitad de su longitud incluso cuando Naruto empujó su rostro más profundamente en sus pliegues de seda. Moviendo la cabeza de ella sobre su poste a tiempo con sus propias acciones, Konan estaba muy complacido cuando Naruto comenzó a bombear sus caderas, ya que indicaba que también se estaba acercando a su propia liberación.

Konan comenzó a gemir causando vibraciones placenteras a través de Naruto cuando sintió que se acercaba a otro acantilado orgásmico. Konan pasó la lengua por debajo del costado de la polla de Naruto y sintió que se hinchaba incluso mientras veía sus nueces apretarse. Naruto se apartó de su coño para decir: "Konan ... me voy a correr".

"Mmmhmmm", Konan simplemente gimió alrededor de su herramienta mientras continuaba con su final de la estimulación oral mutua en la que estaban involucrados.

Naruto contuvo un gemido mientras volvía su atención a su comida mientras resolvía terminar con su amante. Enfocando su lengua en su clítoris, lo hizo girar alrededor del sensible capullo de placer antes de presionarlo con su lengua causando que la mujer de cabello azul gimiera alrededor de su polla cuando ella comenzó a correrse. Naruto se dejó ir inundando la boca de Konan con su semilla, que ella felizmente bebió tanto como él lo hizo por ella.

Pasaron los dos amantes rodando sobre sus espaldas mientras disfrutaban del resplandor de sus respectivos lanzamientos. Naruto se sentó y miró a la cabecera de la cama donde su amante seguía recuperando el aliento. Konan extendió la mano para agarrar su todavía duro, pero sensible pinchazo y agarrarlo firmemente comenzó a tirar de él cuando dijo: "Lo siento si no fui tan bueno como algunos de tus otros amantes para que aún estés tan duro. "

Naruto sacudió la cabeza mientras se movía para encontrarse cara a cara con su amante y dijo: "Konan, fuiste fantástico y acabas de tragar la evidencia de este hecho". La besó hambrientamente haciéndola soltar su virilidad para envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras sus lenguas bailaban entre sí. Después de que terminó el beso, Konan no parecía completamente convencido, lo que lo llevó a agregar: "No necesitas compararte con nadie más, mi querido Ángel. Me temo que debido a todo el ejercicio riguroso que hago como resultado de ser el hombre más afortunado del planeta. Mi cabecita tiende a tardar un rato en calmarse.

Konan le dedicó una sonrisa de satisfacción cuando la llamó por el apodo que la gente de Ame le había dado, así como por sus palabras que borraron las dudas que tenía sobre poder complacerlo. Al buscar el gran apéndice que la había despertado al mundo de placer que existía entre un hombre y una mujer, dijo: "No es tan poco". Comenzando a acariciar su longitud, agregó: "Me temo que su programa de ejercicios solo se volverá más riguroso y complejo. Espero ansiosamente convertirme en una parte permanente de esto ".

Konan culminó sus palabras extendiendo sus piernas alrededor del jinchuriki rubio y guiándolo a sus labios inferiores que tragaron ansiosamente su polla. Envuelto en el cálido abrazo de su amante, Naruto cerró sus labios con los de ella mientras comenzaba a moverse lentamente dentro de ella. Konan disfrutó del lento comienzo sensual, pero a medida que su cuerpo crecía hambriento por más placer que Naruto le estaba brindando, comenzó a mover sus caderas más rápido. Al darse cuenta de su urgencia, el rubio se echó hacia atrás de modo que estaba arrodillado mientras levantaba las caderas de su amante de la cama. Su cabeza y parte superior del cuerpo permanecieron en la cómoda superficie cuando Naruto comenzó a aumentar su ritmo. Konan plantó sus pies a cada lado de él para balancear sus caderas al ritmo de sus poderosos empujes.

Las manos de Konan se apoderaron de la ropa de cama cuando una lanza de placer la atravesó cada vez que Jinchuriki enterró su virilidad dentro de ella y la besó en el cuello uterino. Konan comenzó a sacudir la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras gemía, "Yo ... Increíble ... por favor ... sigue ... Naruto, se siente tan bien estar conectado contigo de nuevo".

Naruto gruñó afirmativamente mientras continuaba complaciendo a su amante. Ambos cuerpos comenzaron a brillar cuando la habitación se llenó con los sonidos de su carne reuniéndose rítmicamente. Naruto sintió el comienzo de la acumulación de su inevitable erupción, pero queriendo prolongar su tiempo con su hermosa amante de cabello azul movió sus manos desde sus caderas hasta su espalda baja. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella, la levantó para que ella se encontrara cara a cara con él. Manteniéndola quieta mientras estaba sentada empalada en su regazo, él la miró a los ojos color ámbar para decirle: "Konan, siempre hemos estado conectados desde el día en que te convertiste en mío. Mientras tú también me quieras, apreciaré ese vínculo y a ti, así que por favor, entiéndeme cuando digo que no hay desafíos que debas enfrentar solo. Usa mi fuerza

Konan continuó encontrando los ojos azules sinceros mientras luchaba por encontrar las palabras para responder. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando demasiado en el asunto cuando su corazón le hizo decir de repente: "¡Te amo!"

Por un horrible momento se sintió como una colegiala que había expuesto su corazón a un chico que le gustaba sin estar segura de si él sentía lo mismo. Sin embargo, el momento pasó rápidamente cuando Naruto superó su sorpresa ante su repentina admisión y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando respondió: "¡Yo también te amo!"

Konan rápidamente cerró la distancia entre sus rostros cuando ella presionó sus labios contra los suyos y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. El beso se calentó rápidamente mientras sus lenguas se acariciaban. Konan comenzó a apretar sus caderas contra las suyas, así que Naruto con los brazos aún envueltos alrededor de su espalda baja la levantó hasta que casi se deslizó de su agarre de terciopelo y luego la golpeó hacia abajo. Konan gimió en la boca de Naruto mientras repetía su acción una y otra vez.

Incapaz de mantener su voz en silencio, terminó rompiendo el labio mientras comenzaba a gritar su placer al techo. Sus brazos todavía se envolvieron alrededor de su cabeza. Naruto aplicó sus habilidades orales a sus senos, donde chupó uno y luego el otro pezón. El coño de Konan respondió inmediatamente agarrando su polo de placer mientras el volumen de sus gritos también aumentaba.

Konan sintió que su cuerpo se preparaba para su viaje al mundo blanco de la felicidad al que el hombre con el que era uno la había llevado primero. Deseando volver a experimentarlo mientras estaba conectado con él en todas las formas posibles, apartó su rostro de su pecho para decir: "Bésame".

Naruto respondió a su pedido cuando la encontró a medio camino. Konan sintió que se hinchaba dentro de ella cuando la empujó completamente sobre su polla. Sintiendo el torrente caliente de esperma inundando su núcleo, se unió a él en felicidad mientras apretaba más a Naruto y sus gemidos amortiguados se vertían en él a través de su beso. El mundo de Konan se puso blanco antes de que se oscureciera cuando perdió el conocimiento.

No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo pasó, pero cuando llegó, encontró a su amante abrazándola por la espalda. Él también estaba durmiendo la siesta, así que Konan se liberó de su alcance. Caminando desnudo hacia los grandes ventanales que actuaban como una pared del ático y le daban una vista impresionante de su pueblo, los ojos de Konan buscaron el lugar donde se encontraba la Torre de Dios. Ella lo encontró fácilmente ya que las llamas negras de Amaterasu todavía ardían allí. Se había sorprendido de encontrarlos aún ardiendo a su regreso a la aldea, pero uno de los historiadores de su aldea le había informado que una de las leyendas que rodeaban las llamas negras era que arderían durante siete días y siete noches, incluso si todos El combustible estaba agotado. Algo que algunos de los niños locales no habían permitido que sucediera, ya que a menudo arrojaban leña al fuego,

Sin embargo, Konan estaba secretamente complacida mientras planeaba encender las llamas en un monumento que planeaba levantar en honor de su sensei y sus compañeros huérfanos. Ella usaría las llamas como un símbolo del sueño que compartían y aún ardía tan intensamente en su amante. Vio una sonrisa aparecer en su rostro a través de su reflejo cuando se dio cuenta de que ahora también ardía brillantemente en ella gracias al hombre que ahora residía en su corazón.

Notó un nuevo reflejo uniéndose al suyo y se dio cuenta de que su amante también había despertado. Presionando sus manos contra el cristal, empujó su trasero hacia él mientras ampliaba su postura en preparación para una vez más estar lleno de su amante. Naruto no decepcionó cuando enterró su polla en ella y comenzó a empujarla hacia el cristal con sus empujes.

Konan se dejó llevar por la ola de placer que él creó dentro de ella mientras ella simplemente disfrutaba el momento. Pero una vez que Naruto regresara a casa, comenzaría a formular sus planes sobre la mejor manera de ayudar al hombre que amaba. Planes que también incluyeron su reforma de Akatsuki, pero en línea con la visión de Yahiko, excepto en una escala de grandeza debido a que enfocan su misión de ayudar a construir un mundo pacífico fuera de las fronteras de Ame.

Kiyomi observó cómo el tentáculo que Gyuki había sacrificado para engañar a quienes buscaban capturar a su anfitrión comenzó a crecer a medida que ella y su compañera Bijuu comenzaron a canalizar más chakra hacia él. Comenzó a dividirse cuando un nuevo tentáculo comenzó a crecer, por lo que Kiyomi usando algo de su chakra basado en Yin hizo que se transformara en una bola de chakra que continuó creciendo. Reconociendo que dado que los Ocho Colas no habían sacrificado nada de su Voluntad para crear la Copia de la Abeja Asesina, en realidad había sido sellada en la estatua, el ser que estaban creando necesitaría una personalidad que Kiyomi dijo: "Céntrate en tus recuerdos de Gyuki. Los utilizaremos como base para este nuevo Bijuu ".

Actuando como el conducto para el grupo, Kiyomi podía sentir los recuerdos y sentimientos de cada una de sus hermanas con respecto a su hermano. Kiyomi no estaba sorprendida de que los recuerdos de Yoruichi no coincidieran exactamente con el resto de sus hermanos ya que Gyuki parecía haberse establecido después de haber sido sellada en Killer Bee. Sin embargo, Kiyomi mantuvo la naturaleza salvaje e impulsiva con la que el resto de sus hermanos vieron a Gyuki, pensando que si las nuevas ocho colas querían establecerse, debería ser después de una fase de crecimiento.

Kiyomi notó que la bola de chakra comenzaba a convertirse en una bestia de cola nueva. Pero en lugar de permitirle ganar conciencia como una bestia de cola, ella quería que despertara como humano. Al activar el sello en el cuerpo que albergaría el chakra Bijuu infundido por la Voluntad, Kiyomi sintió una sonrisa cuando fue empujado hacia su recipiente. El cabello del cuerpo comenzó a ponerse blanco cuando apareció un triángulo equilátero invertido de color púrpura en el centro de su frente. Dos más aparecieron por el rabillo del ojo, aunque tenían una forma más larga. Su piel comenzó a oscurecerse cuando el cuerpo adquirió una apariencia tetona, pero atlética.

Una vez que se completó el cambio, Kiyomi soltó las manos de sus hermanas mientras las demás seguían su ejemplo. Al acercarse al nuevo Bijuu, observó los ojos de la mujer revolotearse por un momento antes de abrirse. Podía ver la confusión de la mujer mientras sus ojos se dirigían a las diferentes mujeres que la rodeaban. Sentada, se centró en Kiyomi y preguntó: "¿Quién eres?"

"Kiyomi", respondió la pelirroja arrodillada junto a su hermana recién nacida.

"¿Q-quién soy yo?"

Kiyomi le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora cuando respondió: "Lo descubriremos juntos". De pie, ayudó a la mujer desnuda a ponerse de pie mientras miraba alrededor del claro. Centrándose en el Gedo Mazo, le dijo a su hija: "Sabio, ¿puedes encontrar un lugar seguro para ocultar esa estatua por el momento".

La mujer de cabello naranja asintió antes de alejarse para encontrar un lugar para convocar a la estatua vacía de aspecto demoníaco. Con el tiempo, Kiyomi planeó devolverlo a su hogar en la luna, pero solo después de atarlo con una serie de sellos y barreras. Centrándose en sus hermanos, dijo: "Yoruichi, lleva a todos a la ciudad de Tanzaku por el momento. Haré que Shiho y Mabui comiencen a finalizar sus papeles.

Rangiku hizo un puchero cuando dijo: "Aw, quería regresar para divertirme más con Naruto".

Kiyomi sonrió y respondió: "Ya serán tiempo suficiente para eso en el futuro. Por ahora, sin embargo, quiero que todos se familiaricen con sus nuevas vidas. Recuerde, firmamos en la puerta que íbamos en un viaje de negocios. No creo que nos sirva regresar después de unas pocas horas ".

"Entonces, ¿a dónde vas?" Seven preguntó mientras terminaba de enrollar el pergamino que contenía los cuerpos utilizados para albergar los recipientes para el Bijuu y en el que residían las tres mujeres nacidas del chakra de Tier.

Moviéndose hacia Nel, Kiyomi le tendió la mano que tomó Bijuu, que parecía ser una niña, y respondió: "Quiero que Nel lo revise. Nos vemos allí en breve. Luego Hirashined los dos a la Guarida ubicada en Leaf Village.

Kabuto llevaba muchos títulos, espía, traidor, estratega y, más recientemente, un experimento científico que se volvió horrible. Pero, el principal de ellos era su ser científico. A diferencia de la mayoría de los científicos modernos que formaron una idea de lo que deberían ser los resultados de un experimento y luego jugaron con él para lograr dicho resultado. Prefirió el método probado y verdadero de formar una hipótesis y luego dejó que su experimento se comportara como debería naturalmente. De esta manera, en lugar de que los datos que solo respaldaban su conjetura educada se mantuvieran como relevantes, incluso si su experimento fallaba horriblemente y se veía obligado a abandonar sus creencias anteriores, estaría un paso más cerca de la verdad.

Después de su breve encuentro con Naruto en Wave Country, se vio obligado a abandonar su creencia anterior de que el jutsu de Edo Tensei que estaba dominando sería la mejor moneda de cambio en la próxima guerra. Sin embargo, después de que Naruto no solo liberó a Haku de su jutsu, sino que aparentemente la devolvió al mundo de los vivos, sabía que Tobi no estaría interesado en unir fuerzas si el shinobi resucitado podía volverse contra ellos. Afortunadamente, parecía que Naruto también estaba arrojando la llave inglesa a los planes de Tobi. Kabuto había oído hablar del fracaso del hombre enmascarado para asegurar las Ocho Colas, así como del paralizador de Sasuke Uchiha.

Kabuto sintió cierta preocupación porque tenía sus propios planes para Sasuke y el Uchiha no le haría mucho bien si no podía moldear chakra o si su precioso Sharingan había sido dañado. Sin embargo, por el momento, el niño petulante, que era como Kabuto lo veía, se había escondido. Le trajo una sonrisa a la cara del hombre con túnica que Sasuke ahora estaba experimentando la verdadera vida de un ninja desaparecido. "Es una pena lo poco que entendiste que fueron ambos, Naruto y Orochimaru, los que te brindaron la protección que disfrutabas, Sasuke", dijo Kabuto internamente. "Ahora que Naruto ya no está reteniendo a Tsunade para que no te marque como un ninja perdido y Orochimaru se haya ido, me pregunto cuánto tiempo durarás".

Aunque Kabuto tenía sus propios planes para el Uchiha, no interferiría por el momento. Si algún cazador-nin reclamó la cabeza de Sasuke como resultado, Kabuto no estaría muy molesto. De acuerdo, la pérdida de Sasuke sería un golpe, pero quizás no tan grande como había temido originalmente. A Kabuto le divertía mucho poder pensar en ese sentido, ya que si había una cosa que le había molestado más sobre Sasuke, era la exasperante creencia de Uchiha de que el mundo giraba a su alrededor. Ahora que parecía que se estaba convirtiendo en una nota al pie de página menor, no tenía dudas de que era tan furioso para el Uchiha como la muerte de su clan.

Kabuto se detuvo cuando llegó a un cañón. Una serpiente blanca apareció debajo de su túnica y su lengua se agitó mientras saboreaba el aire en busca de peligro. Al no encontrar ninguno en este momento, Kabuto reanudó su viaje cuando la serpiente desapareció debajo del borde de su túnica. Detuvo sus reflexiones ya que necesitaba mantener sus sentidos agudos ya que sabía que la mujer que llamaba hogar al área no desperdiciaría palabras en la introducción, sino que simplemente estaría tratando de matarlo. No era exactamente alguien con quien Kabuto quería alinearse, pero en su nuevo experimento necesitaba un peón y, debido a la culpa y la pena que la mujer estaba experimentando, sería un poderoso. Lo que fue aún mejor fue que una vez que todo estuvo dicho y hecho,

Sintió el ataque momentos antes de que ocurriera cuando los Cristales crecieron y salieron disparados de la pared del cañón como lanzas lanzadas. Consiguiendo evitarlos a todos, continuó hacia adelante hasta que escuchó un grito cruel y sanguinario cuando Guren apareció desde la entrada de una cueva ubicada a unos quince metros del suelo. Ella saltó hacia él cuando aparecieron cuchillas de cristal en sus antebrazos, que se balanceó hacia él ampliamente mientras aterrizaba frente a él.

Kabuto se tomó un momento para ver su aspecto desaliñado y sintió cierta preocupación de que ella no fuera capaz de realizar la tarea que él también la necesitaba. Sintió que su preocupación disminuía levemente cuando agarró uno de sus brazos por la muñeca y sintió la fuerza que aún poseía y dijo: "Todavía saludas a tus invitados tan groseramente como siempre, Guren".

Los ojos oscuros del antiguo Sound Kunoichi ardieron con furia renovada cuando ella liberó su brazo y usó el otro para cortar la sección media de Kabuto. El hombre con túnica se deslizó fácilmente hacia atrás lo suficiente como para evitar el golpe, y respondió girando como si fuera a barrer a Guren. Guren saltó hacia atrás pero se sorprendió cuando una serpiente salió disparada de debajo de la túnica de Kabuto. Mordió su hombro antes de tirar de ella hacia abajo y golpearla contra el suelo. Guren trató de cortárselo, pero descubrió que le había inyectado algún tipo de veneno que le causó parálisis.

La serpiente se soltó mientras se retiraba rápidamente debajo de la túnica de Kabuto. Guren observó con ojos llenos de odio cómo Kabuto cerró lentamente la distancia con ella y dijo con calma: "Ahora intentemos recuperar el aliento, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Vete al infierno", gritó Guren logrando luchar para ponerse de rodillas a pesar de la parálisis. Ella se abalanzó sobre Kabuto, quien simplemente se volvió hacia un lado permitiendo que la mujer volara y lo pasó.

Él suspiró mientras ella luchaba por volver a ponerse de pie cuando dijo: "Si Orochimaru pudiera verte ahora. Estoy seguro de que estaría bastante decepcionado ... "

" Cállate ", gritó Guren logrando regresar a una posición agachada, pero Kabuto la golpeó en la espalda mientras trataba de enfrentarlo. Mirándolo, ella dijo: "Si Orochimaru todavía estuviera vivo, lo mataría tan fácilmente como a ti. Ustedes dos me usaron ... lo usaron ... manipularon a Yukimaru para que cargara conmigo a la mujer que mató a su madre para aumentar su poder para controlar las Tres Colas.

"Todo muy cierto", dijo Kabuto encogiéndose de hombros, "Sin embargo, me sorprendió bastante descubrir que esos sentimientos se extendían en ambos sentidos. ¿Quién podría imaginar que una kunoichi despiadada como tú podría venir a cuidar a alguien? Supongo que debe ser difícil aceptar que, a pesar de que supo la verdad de que mataste a su madre, aún así sacrificó su vida al tragarse todas esas píldoras para controlar las Tres Colas el tiempo suficiente para evitar que te trague a ti.

La mirada de Guren se convirtió en una mirada llena de dolor cuando recordó haber vuelto corriendo a la roca en la que Yukimaru había estado parado mientras controlaba a la bestia y la enviaba al fondo del lago. Ella había llegado justo cuando la torre de luz que él había admitido desapareció. Se derrumbó justo cuando ella llegó, pero ella logró atraparlo y pudo sentir que la fiebre lo quemaba como resultado de su sobredosis de las píldoras que Kabuto le había estado dando de comer. Él le había sonreído suavemente mientras le susurraba: "Guren está a salvo, estoy tan contenta". Luego, con poco más que un suspiro, se quedó quieto en sus brazos mientras pasaba al siguiente mundo.

"N-no ... Yukimaru, abre los ojos ... por favor ... ¡Por favor!" ella había gritado antes de gritar a todo pulmón mientras se aferraba a su cuerpo refrescante.

"Bueno, parece que este experimento fue un fracaso", había dicho Rinji, su teniente detrás de ella. "Supongo que no hay nada que hacer más que abrirlo y aprender lo que podamos de su cadáver".

Guren lo miró por encima del hombro. Puso a Yukimaru en el suelo y, frente al único sobreviviente aparente del equipo que había dirigido, dijo: "No permitiré que lo lleves de regreso a Orochimaru. Merece que se le permita descansar en paz ".

"¿Y qué hay de la mujer que dio su vida para salvar?" Rinji había preguntado. "¿Qué se merece?"

Guren gritó con ira mientras atacaba a Rinji. Durante su batalla, ella le había dañado la cara y lo obligó a revelar que en algún momento durante la misión Kabuto había matado a Rinji y asumió su lugar. Entendiendo que desde el principio, tanto ella como Yukimaru habían sido peones en uno de los experimentos de Orochimaru, Guren había jurado vengar un día al niño, antes de seguirlo después de la muerte. Pero antes de que ella pudiera tomar la delantera, los shinobi de la Hoja con los que habían estado luchando llegaron y la obligaron a ella y a Kabuto a retirarse. Ella había observado desde la distancia mientras aseguraban el cuerpo de Yukimaru, y segura de que al menos lo tratarían con respeto había desaparecido para cumplir un día su voto.

Había oído hablar del asesinato de Orochimaru por parte de Sasuke, por lo que planeó perseguir a Kabuto a su debido tiempo. Volviendo al presente, observó a Kabuto cerrarse con ella y temiendo que estuviera a punto de morir antes de poder completar su voto, susurrando: "Yukimaru ... lo siento".

Kabuto sonrió cuando dijo: "¿Y si te dijera que podría traerlo de vuelta?"

Los ojos de Guren se dispararon hacia la cara de Kabuto mientras ella intentaba buscarlo para engañarlo. También notando la piel escamosa allí por primera vez, preguntó: "¿Por qué harías eso? ¿Es para que puedas usarlo aún más?

"Apenas, Yukimaru ya no me sirve ni a mí ni a mis objetivos. Pero, hay personas que podrían usar Edo Tensei. Desafortunadamente, la Hoja es consciente de esto y ha estado protegiendo a sus muertos de manera bastante extensa. Quiero que crees una distracción para mí para que pueda reunir el material que necesito ".

"¿Por qué debería ayudarte?"

"Porque a cambio, te reuniré con tu precioso Yukimaru. Además, la Hoja actualmente tiene su cuerpo que necesitarás asegurar, junto con el sacrificio, si voy a traerlo de vuelta. Si ayuda, considérelo como una alianza temporal de conveniencia ".

Guren sintió que la parálisis se desvanecía de su cuerpo, así que volvió a ponerse de rodillas. Sin embargo, a pesar de que sentía que podía moverse libremente de nuevo, no obstante dijo: "Ayudaré. Sin embargo, una vez que resucitas a Yukimaru, terminamos el uno con el otro. Por la sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Kabuto, supo que había hecho un trato con el diablo, pero no había sido la primera vez y mientras Yukimaru pudiera ser traído de vuelta con gusto haría un trato así cien veces.

Tsunade terminó de escanear a la joven que Kiyomi dijo que en realidad era la Tres Colas. Al no encontrar nada a través de sus escaneos, la mujer se volvió hacia la pelirroja Bijuu para decir: "Me temo que no puedo detectar nada mal con ella físicamente. A pesar de la cicatriz que tiene, no hay evidencia de que se extienda más allá del tejido ".

"Supongo que eso es bueno", respondió Kiyomi cuando Nel había recibido una pequeña túnica verde para ponerse, saltó de la mesa para explorar el laboratorio médico de Tsunade, que era una de las habitaciones que conformaban la Guarida. "Aún así no explica por qué sufre pérdida de memoria o ha tomado una forma tan diminuta".

Tsunade asintió con la cabeza, pero dijo: "Cierto, aunque dijiste que adquirió una forma más adulta al principio ... ¡No toques eso!"

Kiyomi miró a Nel para verla en el proceso de presionar algunos botones en uno de los dispositivos médicos de Tsunade. Suspirando, dijo: "Nel, te dije que te portaras bien".

"Pero Nel está aburrida, quiere hacer algo divertido", dijo el diminuto Bijuu a punto de hacer un berrinche. "Nel te dijo que no necesitaba un chequeo y que se siente bien".

Tsunade contuvo la risa al ver que Kiyomi estaba luchando por mantener sus emociones bajo control al ser contestada también. Atrayendo la atención de ambos Bijuu, dijo dulcemente: "Nel, compórtate y estoy segura de que Kiyomi te comprará algo delicioso".

"Qué rico", dijo Nel ya que no tenía ningún concepto de placer, dolor o las sensaciones que existían entre los dos. Kiyomi sonrió cuando la mirada de su hermana se movió del Hokage hacia ella y le preguntó: "¿Me comprarás algo delicioso?"

"Si te portas bien", respondió Kiyomi. "Creo que encontrarás que delicioso no es tanto un solo artículo, sino una amplia gama de ellos".

Los ojos de Nel se abrieron de emoción ante la perspectiva, por lo que, para poder obtener la recompensa que necesitaba para comportarse, se sentó en la mesa que había ocupado anteriormente cuando Tsunade la examinó. Kiyomi sonrió cuando las pequeñas piernas de su hermana comenzaron a patear el aire, por lo que al enfocarse de nuevo en el Hokage dijo: "Estabas diciendo"

"Simplemente estaba a punto de sugerir que quizás lo que tu hermana está experimentando es un tipo de amnesia provocada por ella que no fue extraída antes de la muerte de Mizukage anterior".

Kiyomi inclinó la cabeza de acuerdo cuando dijo: "Un diagnóstico con el que yo estaría de acuerdo. Sin embargo, ninguna de las hermanas de mi otro ha experimentado tal cosa, así que no hay forma de saberlo con certeza. ¿Pero podemos estar seguros de que eventualmente recuperará sus recuerdos?

Tsunade se encogió de hombros sin comprometerse y respondió: "Eso no puedo decirlo. Sin embargo, creo que están allí.

"¿En qué basas esa creencia?"

Tsunade podía escuchar la esperanza en la voz de Kiyomi, así que explicó: "Bueno, como estaba a punto de decir antes, dijiste que originalmente adoptó una forma más adulta. Tomo esto como una señal de que una parte de ella reconoce lo que le ha sucedido, al menos en un nivel subconsciente. Sin embargo, cuando su conciencia se hizo cargo, bueno, este fue el resultado ".

Kiyomi se consoló un poco en la teoría de Tsunade, ya que sugeriría que había alguna esperanza de que su hermana se recuperara. Al comentar sobre el poder de Nel, preguntó: "¿Creería que es por eso que sus niveles de chakra son tan bajos?"

Tsunade arqueó una ceja y dijo: "¿Bajo? En términos de potencia bruta, supera fácilmente a la mayoría de los jounin que he encontrado ".

"Quizás, pero en comparación con su estado anterior de Bijuu, debería ser mucho más fuerte".

Tsunade se cruzó de brazos cuando dijo: "Es posible que el mismo bloqueo mental que la mantiene en este estado infantil también actúe como un sello en la mayor parte de su poder".

"Supongo que hasta que recupere sus recuerdos nunca lo sabremos con certeza", dijo Kiyomi ayudando a Nel a levantarse de la mesa.

Sosteniendo la pequeña mano de Bijuu, Kiyomi estaba a punto de Hiraishin con el resto de sus hermanos, pero se detuvo cuando Tsunade gritó: "Espera un momento. Tengo una o dos preguntas para ti.

Kiyomi hizo una pausa y, sin mirar atrás, dijo: "Supongo que está relacionado con tu repentino envejecimiento". Tsunade no se molestó en ocultar su sorpresa como la pelirroja que llevaba la cara de su abuela, aunque ahora con el pelo más corto que llevaba de la misma manera que Sakura se volvió para mirarla. Kiyomi le sonrió y le preguntó: "¿Por qué tanta sorpresa?"

"Tenía la impresión de que no querías hablar de eso tan abiertamente", dijo Tsunade mientras se levantaba.

"No lo estaba ocultando", dijo Kiyomi sonando un poco a la defensiva, "simplemente sentí que era un asunto que se plantearía mejor en un momento posterior". Supongo que no debería sorprenderme que lo investigaras, especialmente considerando lo mucho que valoras tu apariencia.

Fue el turno de Tsunade de sonar a la defensiva cuando ella respondió: "Lo estaba investigando antes de que esto me sucediera. Me di cuenta de que estábamos sanando más rápido y nos recuperamos de la fatiga más rápido. Lo que quiero saber es ¿por qué estoy envejeciendo mientras parece que Tsume está creciendo más joven?

Kiyomi sonrió mientras decía: "¿Tienes miedo de que algún día vuelvas a esa apariencia antigua que te escondiste del mundo?" El Bijuu podía decir que el Hokage estaba, así que dejó de bromear diciendo: "Pospongamos esta discusión hasta más tarde. Reunamos a todos para que podamos discutir este asunto a la intemperie ".

Tsunade asintió y dijo: "Se lo haré saber a todos". Un momento después, Tsunade se quedó sola mientras se levantaba para correr la voz de que los amantes de Naruto se reunieran.

Naruto entró en la habitación de Mikoto y le dio una cálida sonrisa. La kunoichi de Uchiha le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque sintió cierta vergüenza y excitación al recordar los sonidos de su amor que se había filtrado en su habitación. Se preguntó si vendría a dejarlo hablar con su madre otra vez. Por un breve momento sintió emoción ante la idea de acostarse en la cama con él nuevamente, pero se desvaneció cuando su sonrisa se derritió y apareció una mirada más seria.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó ella mientras él parecía en conflicto.

Naruto respiró hondo antes de decir: "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Estoy mejor, gracias por preguntar. Pero no creo que mi salud sea la razón por la que estás aquí, ¿verdad?

"No", dijo Naruto alejando una silla de un escritorio de maquillaje. Tirando de él hacia la cama, se sentó y dijo: "Mikoto ... w ... ¿qué opinas de Sasuke?"

"Yo ... no sé", dijo la mujer con sinceridad. "Él es mi hijo ... todavía lo amo, pero ... sé que hiciste lo que tenías que hacer".

"Tal vez", dijo Naruto después de un momento. ¿Y si te dijera que podría haberlo hecho abandonar su camino actual? ¿Y si pudiera haberlo obligado a seguir el camino que Itachi probablemente deseaba?

"H-cómo", preguntó Mikoto y no pudo ocultar algo de la esperanza que apareció en su voz. Sin embargo, se convirtió en ira cuando dijo: "Si pudiste haber hecho eso, ¿por qué no? Pensé que eras su amigo. Naruto hizo una mueca ante su tono. Él rompió el contacto visual y miró al suelo por varios latidos, lo que la llevó a preguntar con vehemencia: "¡Bueno!"

Naruto levantó la vista del suelo y ella se sintió culpable cuando sus ojos transmitieron una profunda tristeza. Pero lo hizo a un lado mientras metía la mano en su bolsa mientras decía: "Consideraba que Sasuke era un amigo, pero si fuera a salir de la oscuridad con la que se había rodeado, creo que debería ser por su propio deseo ". Sacó un pequeño frasco de vidrio y Mikoto pudo ver un ojo dentro de él suspendido en un líquido que lo conservaba. Naruto lo colocó en su mano y dijo: "Cuando derrotamos a Danzou, él me dijo que este ojo podría hacer que Sasuke regresara a la aldea. Creo que Danzou lo usó conmigo y después de haber sentido sus efectos. Puedo dar fe de que parece capaz de rehacer por completo a una persona a lo que el castor desee ". Naruto se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó el codo sobre las rodillas y cruzó las manos frente a la cara. Al encontrarse con la mirada de Mikoto, dijo: "Sin embargo, no podría usar ese ojo para traer a Sasuke de regreso al pueblo. Si lo hiciera ... bueno, no sería diferente de lo que Kiyomi le hizo a esos Taki-nin. Usar ese ojo en Sasuke habría sido un atajo para la meta que esperaba. Al usarlo, el que realmente habría cambiado habría sido yo. Mi objetivo es unir al mundo shinobi para que las aldeas e incluso los clanes que alguna vez se consideraron enemigos se conviertan algún día en aliados e incluso en amigos. Ese ojo podría ser un activo poderoso para hacerlo, pero el mundo que creó sería falso. En realidad, sería un mundo donde la única persona feliz sería yo ". Al usarlo, el que realmente habría cambiado habría sido yo. Mi objetivo es unir al mundo shinobi para que las aldeas e incluso los clanes que alguna vez se consideraron enemigos se conviertan algún día en aliados e incluso en amigos. Ese ojo podría ser un activo poderoso para hacerlo, pero el mundo que creó sería falso. En realidad, sería un mundo donde la única persona feliz sería yo ". Al usarlo, el que realmente habría cambiado habría sido yo. Mi objetivo es unir al mundo shinobi para que las aldeas e incluso los clanes que alguna vez se consideraron enemigos se conviertan algún día en aliados e incluso en amigos. Ese ojo podría ser un activo poderoso para hacerlo, pero el mundo que creó sería falso. En realidad, sería un mundo donde la única persona feliz sería yo ".

"¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto entonces? No necesitabas decirme de la existencia de este ojo.

"Lo sé", dijo Naruto con voz seria. "Sin embargo, decidí decírtelo la mañana después de que hablaste con mi madre. También decidí darte ese ojo.

La mirada de Mikoto bajó al objeto que sostenía y sospechando que era de Shisui dijo: "¿Q-por qué me das esto? ¿No tienes miedo de que lo use con Sasuke?

Naruto asintió, pero respondió: "Mikoto, sé que estoy poniendo una tentación indescriptible en tus manos. Pero, no sé cómo será Sasuke si sobrevivió a nuestro encuentro. Es probable que en este punto solo ese ojo pueda convertirlo en el hijo amoroso que recuerdas. Creo que usarlo para cambiarlo estaría mal, pero, de nuevo, esa es solo mi opinión. Nunca pensaría que incluso mi conexión con él se compara con la que compartes.

Mikoto miró al ojo un momento más antes de mirar a Naruto. Llena de muchas emociones conflictivas, dijo: "Yo ... no sé qué quieres que haga con esto. Si crees que usarlo sería incorrecto, ¿por qué me lo das?

"No puedo decir con certeza," contestó Naruto, "Pero es algo que pertenece a tu clan y si fuera por mí, lo destruiría. Sea lo que sea en lo que se haya convertido Sasuke, tiene derecho a recorrer el camino que ha elegido. Sin embargo, creo que sea lo que sea ese ojo y, en última instancia, el destino de tu hijo, tienes tanto derecho a decidir como yo o cualquier otra persona. Quizás más. Si eliges destruir el ojo o usarlo, prometo respetar tu decisión.

Mikoto volvió a mirar hacia abajo y pudo sentir la pesada carga que suponía para la persona que lo sostenía. Ella observó a Naruto ponerse de pie y, justo antes de salir de la habitación, preguntó: "¿Cómo puedes estar segura de que darme esto no será contraproducente?"

Naruto se encogió de hombros antes de responder: "A decir verdad, no es algo que haya considerado antes de decidir confiarte". Girándose para mirarla, agregó: "Puede sentir que es ingenuo de mi parte, pero si hay una buena manera de usar ese ojo, creo que usted será la persona que lo encontrará".

"Naruto, he destruido todo lo que he tocado. Tanto mi familia como mi clan fueron destruidos por mi culpa. Soy una mujer maldita ... no quiero que seas ...

Naruto se movió de la puerta para pararse frente a la mujer y le dio una mirada confiada y dijo: "No creo en las maldiciones. Lo que le sucedió a tu clan y a tu familia no fue solo tuya. Fue producto de las elecciones y acciones de muchas personas diferentes ". Naruto se arrodilló y colocó su mano sobre la de ella mientras continuaba: "Sé que te culpas a ti mismo, pero no estás maldito y pondré mi vida en juego".

Mikoto esbozó una sonrisa débil e incrédula, por lo que Naruto le dio un apretón tranquilizador en la mano. Se puso de pie cuando tuvo que encontrarse con sus amantes, y salió de la habitación. Mikoto esperó varios momentos antes de decir: "Espero que tengas razón. Nunca podría perdonarme si yo también fuera la causa de tu destrucción.

Naruto salió de la casa de Kiyomi para tomar el camino que conducía a las aguas termales ubicadas en la propiedad. Permitió que su mente divagara en la conversación que acababa de tener con Mikoto. Era consciente de que bastantes de sus amantes estaban en contra de que le diera a Mikoto, el ojo de Shisui. Sin embargo, sintió en su corazón que era la decisión correcta. Sin embargo, una parte de él también se sintió culpable, debido a que sentía que simplemente estaba pasando la carga en lugar de asumirla por sí mismo.

No había estado mintiendo o faroleando cuando dijo que sentía que la capacidad de reescribir todo el ser de una persona estaba mal. Algo que aún necesitaba abordar con Kiyomi, pero por el momento y quizás un poco egoístamente solo quería disfrutar el momento de silencio, creía que habían provocado la liberación del Bijuu encarcelado y asaltar lo que parecía ser la base principal de Akatsuki. Sin embargo, al pensar nuevamente en su conversación con Mikoto y el Taki-nin, la culpa de que tal vez simplemente estaba dejando que otros se ensuciaran las manos en su nombre regresó. Sabía que darle a Mikoto el ojo era como poner una droga frente a un posible drogadicto. Pero, cuando habló con su madre al respecto, ella secundó la idea. Sin embargo, incluso con la bendición de su madre, sintió que tal vez la estaba manipulando ya que a pesar de haberse peleado con Sasuke.

Su madre le aseguró que este no era el caso, pero Naruto tampoco podía llamarla exactamente una opinión imparcial sobre el asunto. Suspiró como lo sabía a pesar de pensar en el asunto desde que Mikoto había sido llevado por primera vez a la casa de Kiyomi, no estaba más cerca de estar en paz con la decisión que acababa de tomar. En última instancia, aunque él había sentido que una madre debería tener el derecho de reclamar a su hijo, a pesar del hecho de que él sentía que incluso si usaba el ojo para tal propósito, la persona que en esencia surgiría como resultado no sería realmente ser Sasuke, pero las esperanzas de Mikoto de cómo sería su hijo. En esencia, el Sasuke que él sabía moriría para que naciera la versión de Mikoto de lo que ella quería que fuera.

Naruto se acercó a la casa de baños para ingresar al área de aguas termales ubicada en la propiedad de Kiyomi y sirvió como el lugar de reunión oficial para las mujeres de la Asociación de Baño de Mujeres de Konoha. Al entrar, comenzó a desnudarse, pero se detuvo al ver todas las canastas llenas de ropa de mujer. A juzgar por las cestas llenas, sabía que él era el último en llegar y le dio a su cuerpo un lavado rápido antes de entrar en el área de baño. Al salir de la casa de baños, Naruto se sorprendió al ver todas las bellezas desnudas a las que también estaba atado. Por un momento, cuando sus amantes lo llamaron para que se uniera a ellos, se preguntó si en realidad estaba contemplando una sección del cielo derribada a Konoha.

Sacudiendo la idea, comenzó a moverse hacia el agua tan desnudo como sus amantes y aprovechó la oportunidad para beber en los lugares expuestos ante él. Él sonrió mientras veía a Tenten pararse en el agua con su trasero presentado ante él mientras su torso descansaba en el suelo. Su cabeza descansaba sobre sus manos mientras admiraba el Kubikiribōchō que estaba atrapado en el suelo. De vez en cuando, el arma que empuñaba la kunoichi se estiraba y la tocaba como si todavía intentara convencerse de que en realidad estaba frente a ella. Cada vez que lo hacía, Haku sonreía porque sabía que la admiración de Tenten por el arma era genuina.

Naruto se había sorprendido de que Haku, después de depositar a Suigetsu en la Prisión de Máxima Seguridad de la Hoja, no hubiera devuelto la espada de Zabuza de inmediato. Cuando le preguntó, Haku le informó que podría haber más personas interesadas en adquirir la espada, por lo que tenía la intención de aferrarse a ella para construir una reputación con la que no se podía jugar. Una vez que ella fuera positiva, las personas respetarían el lugar de descanso de Zabuza, menos que se conviertan en objetivos de su ira, ella devolvería la espada.

Naruto se metió en el agua al lado de Konan y le sonrió mientras ella agarraba su mano debajo de la superficie. Besándola suavemente, se giró para mirar al resto y notó que uno de sus amantes había desaparecido y preguntó: "¿Dónde está Rangiku?"

"Ella está mirando al resto de mis hermanos", respondió Kiyomi desde donde se sentó en la piedra de aspecto natural con las piernas sumergidas en el agua. "Siendo que ella es tu nueva conquista, no sabe exactamente mucho de lo que ha estado sucediendo para que podamos alcanzarla más tarde".

Naruto asintió y luego preguntó: "¿Cómo se están adaptando tus hermanos?"

Kiyomi se encogió de hombros y respondió: "En este momento todavía están asimilando todo. Se están quedando en un hotel en la ciudad de Tanzaku por el momento mientras Shiho y Mabui terminan sus documentos de identificación". Kiyomi hizo una pausa por un momento antes de agregar: "Le agradecería que después de terminar aquí hable con ellos".

Naruto inclinó la cabeza, por lo que Tsunade habló y dijo: "Entonces quizás deberíamos comenzar. Primero, creo que sería mejor si comenzamos con la situación de Akatsuki. Hana ... "

Sin embargo, fue interrumpida cuando Konan interrumpió para decir:" Por favor, no se refieran a Tobi y Kisame como Akatsuki más. Tengo la intención de reconstruirlo para ser una vez más una organización que siga los principios que Yahiko había planeado ". Ella agració a Naruto con una sutil sonrisa y agregó: "Los principios que Naruto me ayudó a recordar".

"Muy bien", dijo Tsunade antes de dirigirse a Hana, "¿Te importaría contarnos lo que encontraste en la base ubicada en el Cementerio de las Montañas?"

Hana se puso de pie mientras informaba al grupo: "Desafortunadamente no encontramos ningún rastro de dónde desaparecieron Tobi o Zetsu. Pero puedo decirte que parece que, además de recoger el Bijuu, Tobi estaba haciendo crecer un ejército de Zetsu allí.

"¡Qué!" Shiho dijo en estado de shock: "¿Por qué se molestaría en hacer eso teniendo en cuenta lo débiles que parecen ser estos Zetsu?"

Temari habló para responder: "Incluso el más fuerte de los shinobi puede ser derribado por los oponentes más débiles si lo superan en número. Además, las tácticas que podrían usar estos Zetsu causarían estragos en cualquier fuerza militar. Imagina el caos que podrían causar si usaran sus habilidades para asumir las caras de amigos y aliados durante una batalla. Sin un sensor de las capacidades de Karin, sería imposible confiar en la persona que está detrás de usted ".

"Muy cierto", dijo Mabui mientras levantaba la vista de la pose de pensamiento que había tomado, "creo que su creciente ejército también explicaría por qué se hace llamar Madara".

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Kiyomi ya que aunque había sido controlada por los Uchiha no entendía el miedo que podía sentir el nombre inspirado.

Fue Tsunade quien respondió mientras su tono transmitía la seriedad que sentía al solo mencionar el antiguo nombre de Uchiha merecido, "Madara Uchiha es un nombre que tiene poder. Este personaje de Tobi obviamente es muy consciente de esto y creo que al hacernos creer que Madara ha regresado de la tumba, espera hacernos reaccionar de cierta manera ".

"¿Qué tipo de reacción esperaría es la pregunta que debemos responder?" Naruto dijo mientras sus ojos viajaban sobre las diversas mujeres sentadas en o cerca del agua de las aguas termales. "Si estaba haciendo crecer un ejército, parecería sugerir que esperaba provocar una guerra. La pregunta sería por qué.

Kiyomi ahora entendiendo el poder que tenía el nombre de Madara sonrió cuando respondió: "Eso es simple ahora que lo pienso. Dependiendo de cómo fue la captura del jinchuriki, casi garantizaría que el último de sus objetivos restantes se reuniría en un solo lugar ".

Pakura, al no ver un agujero en la teoría, dijo: "Eso tendría sentido. Con solo uno o dos jinchuriki restantes, significaría que cualquier pueblo que aún los tuviera intentaría protegerlos. Probablemente al encontrar un lugar para esconder a los jinchuriki y aunque la ubicación sin duda sería segura, sería difícil protegerlos contra un enemigo determinado ".

"Sin mencionar que al esconderlos, limitas la fuerza que un pueblo podría tener durante un conflicto", dijo Ino.

"¿A quién diablos le importa", dijo Tayuya hablando en voz alta. "Los planes del hijo de puta enmascarado están arruinados. Además, con todos los Bijuu siendo liberados, solo tiene unos pocos Zetsu ".

"Son más que unos pocos", dijo Hana con gravedad. "Fue difícil de estimar, pero ubicaría el número entre ochenta y cien mil".

"T-eso es probablemente alrededor del mismo número de shinobi que todas las aldeas combinadas podrían reunir", dijo Shizune extremadamente preocupado por la revelación. "¿Cómo podría moverse una fuerza tan grande sin que puedas seguir un rastro?"

Hana frunció el ceño cuando respondió: "Parece que la mayoría de los Zetsu usaron un lago subterráneo para escapar de la base cuando lo abandonaron. Los que ayudaron a reunir lo que pudieron salvar viajaron por tierra antes de desaparecer. Soy de la opinión de que Tobi los alejó.

"Todavía una fuerza tan grande que reside allí cambia las cosas considerablemente, especialmente ahora que sabemos que estos Zetsu fueron clonados de las células del Primer Hokage", dijo Sakura. "Quizás deberíamos tratar de celebrar una Cumbre de los Cinco Kage".

Tsunade estuvo de acuerdo pero, sin embargo, dijo: "Me temo que dudo que el otro Kage responda. A pesar de que solo nosotros sabemos que los Bijuu están fuera de las manos de Tobi. Me temo que mientras Kumogakure y el jinchuriki de Konoha permanezcan seguros, los otros pueblos no responderán a dicha reunión. Sin duda ya se preguntan cómo es que ninguno de nuestros pueblos ha perdido uno a pesar de que se han hecho tres intentos. Además, cuando consideras que Konoha ayudó a Kumo dos veces, es probable que Kiri e Iwa crean que tenemos un tratado secreto entre nuestras aldeas ".

A pesar de la gravedad de la situación, el estado de ánimo se alivió cuando Koyuki dijo: "No estarían exactamente equivocados, aunque creo que se sorprenderían de cómo se llevan a cabo las negociaciones".

Tsunade sonrió cuando respondió: "De hecho, pero creo que lo único que impide que Iwa y Kiri formen una alianza es su historia pasada".

Yuugao agregó: "Además, Iwa ha tomado una postura extremadamente hostil ahora que se ha revelado la paternidad de Naruto. Al descubrir que el hijo del Cuarto Hokage también es el jinchuriki de los nueve colas, los convence de que estaba siendo preparado como una especie de arma secreta para terminar lo que el Cuarto comenzó en la Tercera Guerra Shinobi. Trasladaron varios batallones de Jounin de su frontera occidental y los separaron del este. Una gran concentración de ese grupo está preparada para atacar a Ame.

"Mis propias fuerzas confirman esto", dijo Konan con tristeza. "Creo que planean atacar en represalia por mi papel en la captura de su jinchuriki".

"Eso es posible", dijo Temari mientras procesaba la información, "pero también es probable que si las tensiones se desbordan para abrir el conflicto, Naruto ayudaría a Ame debido a que saldrías en su apoyo. Por lo tanto, podría ser que los números más altos sean responsables de su aparición. Creo que la mayor preocupación serían las fuerzas que trasladaron a Taki ".

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Tsunade preguntó ya que ninguno de sus informes de inteligencia sugería nada por el estilo.

"Después de las consecuencias de que Taki vendió Fu, las relaciones entre tu pueblo y Waterfall se deterioraron. Sabemos que, como resultado, Taki firmó un tratado con Iwa ". Temari se detuvo un momento para ordenar sus pensamientos antes de agregar: "No conocemos los términos exactos, pero sabemos que Iwa recibió permiso para moverse por el territorio de Taki. También los informes de que Yuugao está haciendo referencia también mostraron un gran grupo moviéndose hacia Taki. Creo que ese grupo no se detuvo en la frontera y actualmente se encuentra en Waterfall Country. Es probable que estén asegurando rutas de suministro para que Konoha no pueda cortarlas como lo hicieron en la Tercera Guerra ".

"Puede ser prudente mover nuestras propias fuerzas entonces", dijo Yuugao después de procesar la teoría de Temari.

"No", dijo Tsunade después de varios momentos, "El Tsuchikage no se llama el cuidador de la cerca por nada. Está tomando medidas en caso de que hagamos un movimiento contra él, pero no hará el primer movimiento. Nuestras fuentes han estado diciendo que ni siquiera está tan contento con el acaparamiento de tierras que han hecho a lo largo de su frontera occidental. Parece que es el deseo del Daimyo del País de la Tierra que expandan sus fronteras. El Tsuchikage es tan consciente como cualquiera de que un paso en falso aquí podría conducir a un conflicto devastador ".

"Supongo que eso explicaría los métodos clandestinos que están utilizando contra los países que han absorbido", dijo Mabui. "Pueden ser cobardes, pero al menos les da la oportunidad de negar su participación en los eventos que han llevado a la anexión de Earth Country por ellos y sin pruebas contundentes es poco probable que alguno de los otros Cuatro Grandes Países se mueva contra la Tierra de Tierra."

Tsunade frunció el ceño debido a su necesidad de estar de acuerdo con Mabui, incluso cuando dijo: "Aún así, es sorprendente que el Rayo Daimyo, el Viento Daimyo o el Fuego Daimyo hayan pedido a nuestras aldeas que investiguen estos eventos. Incluso si ningún indicio de la participación de Iwa ha llegado a sus oídos, deben preguntarse por qué los países a lo largo de la frontera occidental de la Tierra están cayendo como dominó ".

"Tal vez saben muy bien lo que está sucediendo, pero han hecho un pacto con el Daimyo del País de la Tierra", sugirió Rin. "Quiero decir, mientras no esté invadiendo sus territorios, no puedo decir que me sorprenda que el otro Daimyo se mantenga al margen. Pero aún así es algo que investigaré cuando vaya allí ".

"¿No crees que es un poco imprudente teniendo en cuenta de lo que estábamos hablando", dijo Yugito mientras salía del agua para secarse al sol.

"Tal vez", admitió Rin, "pero he estado leyendo los diarios que Kin ha enviado y cree que una de las víctimas de Kanji puede estar ubicada allí". Mirando a su alrededor, el médico agregó: "En realidad me sorprende que ella no esté aquí".

"Kin no es realmente uno de mis amantes", respondió Naruto, "Ella es bastante reacia a hacer otro compromiso con alguien. Teniendo en cuenta cómo Orochimaru la usó, quién puede culparla. Como Tsunade dijo que esta reunión se refería a los que estaban vinculados a mí, supongo que decidió aprobar. ¿Pero cuál de las víctimas de Kanji cree que está allí?

"Una mujer llamada Suiren", respondió Rin. "De lo que Kin pudo descubrir usando los documentos que Anko liberó de la base de operaciones de Kanji, parece que la compró a un grupo de esclavistas llamados los Lobos del Sur. También parecería que ella es una de las figuras centrales detrás de la Tragedia del Paso Yosuga. Su supuesta muerte es una de las razones de las relaciones hostiles entre Kirigakure e Iwagakure ".

Haku habló para decir: "Sí, recuerdo haber escuchado sobre eso cuando Zabuza me entrenó. Su equipo y un Iwa fueron enviados a recuperar un pergamino. Sin embargo, después de asegurar el objetivo, el equipo de Iwa traicionó a Kirigakure y se suponía que había sido asesinada ".

"Aparentemente ese no fue el caso", dijo Anko desde donde estaba acostada en una roca que se asoleaba.

"No", respondió Haku, "Zabuza tuvo la tarea de investigar el incidente y resulta que un miembro del equipo de Iwa-nin no solo traicionó al equipo de Kirigakure, sino también a su propia aldea".

Tsunade parecía sorprendida cuando preguntó: "¿Estás diciendo que el shinobi Iwa se volvió pícaro?"

"Solo uno de ellos apareció cuando Zabuza encontró los cadáveres del otro Iwa-nin cerca del Paso Yosuga", explicó Haku. "Él trajo esta información al Cuarto Mizukage, pero aparentemente el Mizukage nunca compartió esto con nadie más. Creo que, junto con las purgas de la línea de sangre, Zabuza decidió rebelarse contra el Mizukage. Él creía que alguien estaba manipulando los eventos desde las sombras controlando de alguna manera el Mizukage ".

"Eso no explicaría por qué Iwa simplemente no le dijo a Kirigakure que uno de sus shinobi se volvió pícaro", dijo Naruto.

"Me temo que sí", comenzó a explicar Mabui, "lo último que un Kage querría admitir es que tomó una mala decisión". Por lo tanto, mejor parece ser un acto deliberado de traición que el resultado de que él no se dé cuenta de lo que está sucediendo dentro de su pueblo. Aunque tengo curiosidad; ¿Zabuza alguna vez descubrió quién era el traidor o qué había en el pergamino?

"Creo que el traidor era un hombre llamado Bison", dijo Haku después de un momento de reflexión, "nadie más que Mizukage o Tsuchikage probablemente sepan lo que hay en el pergamino". Haku hizo una pausa y después de un momento se corrigió para decir: "En realidad, tal vez incluso ellos no sabían lo que había allí. Si no recuerdo mal, la misión de recuperarlo se produjo debido a las negociaciones entre Earth Country Daimyo y Sea Country Daimyo. En ese momento parecían bastante interesados en negociar una paz entre sus dos países ".

Naruto frunció el ceño especialmente debido a su reciente reunión con el Daimyo del País del Fuego, pero hizo a un lado las preocupaciones que sentía para concentrarse en la mujer atrapada en todo el asunto y preguntó: "¿Cómo terminó Suiren como esclava de Kanji?" Bison personaje mató a su equipo? ¿Por qué se aferraría a ella?

Karin fue la que respondió mientras explicaba: "Los lobos del sur operan fuera de la Tierra de la Tierra. Orochimaru los contrataría de vez en cuando para obtener nuevos sujetos de prueba para él. Él creía que la Tierra Daimyo sabe de su existencia, pero ha dejado en claro que Iwa debe dejarlos en paz. Creo que Bison probablemente se los vendió por algo de dinero rápido para facilitar su fuga. Hay mucho dinero de la trata de personas. Una kunoichi en buen estado puede valer su peso en oro ".

"¿Cómo podría un Daimyo dejar que tal cosa exista en sus tierras?" Dijo Naruto emitiendo una ira hirviente que sus amantes podían sentir.

Karin se encogió de hombros no exactamente segura de sí misma, pero mencionando algunos rumores que había escuchado decir: "El Daimyo tiene varias concubinas. Se rumorea que los lobos del sur le proporcionan un poco de tributo.

Los ojos de Naruto se entrecerraron y dirigiendo su mirada hacia Rin dijo: "Si ella está allí y planeas rescatarla, entonces quiero que me llames".

Rin sonrió como lo había hecho desde el principio, aunque por una razón separada. Lamiéndose los labios al pensar que ella dijo: "Oh, yo también tengo la intención".

Naruto asintió un poco sorprendido por la mirada lujuriosa que Rin estaba dirigiendo hacia él, pero dirigió su atención a Tsunade cuando dijo: "Creo que ahora sería un buen momento para llegar a la razón por la que llamé a todos aquí. En los últimos meses, he notado ciertos cambios que se han producido entre los vinculados a Naruto. Por un lado, sanamos mucho más rápido de lo normal. Tal vez no tan rápido como Naruto, pero ... "

" ¿Lo que estás conduciendo es saber qué otros cambios he hecho a las mujeres presentes? " Dijo Kiyomi interrumpiendo al Hokage.

Tsunade asintió con la cabeza, así que estaba a punto de explicarlo, pero fue interrumpida por Hinata, quien le preguntó: "No entiendo por qué guardarías el hecho de que nos alteraste en secreto". Aunque no creo que nos haga algo perjudicial, ¿no cree que debería haber pedido permiso antes de hacer estos cambios?

La pregunta de Hyuuga provocó que varias emociones salieran a la superficie, la ira era una. Pero al ver que podía ver a la mayoría de las mujeres presentes, se sintió igual de calmada y respondió: "Yo ... sinceramente, no lo considero un asunto que valga la pena mencionar. Supongo que simplemente lo consideré como yo tomando medidas para asegurar nuestra jubilación feliz ".

"Jubilación," dijo Matsuri sorprendido. "¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Creo que es obvio para todos en este momento que, cuando todo esté dicho y hecho, no podremos presentarnos para explicar cómo fuimos los que empujamos a las aldeas y países juntos desde las sombras". Kiyomi hizo una pausa cuando pudo ver que bastantes de los rostros ya habían aceptado esta verdad, ni le sorprendió que Naruto pareciera en conflicto. Ella sabía que no era cuestión de que él quisiera el crédito, sino del simple hecho de que era probable que su vida amorosa también tuviera que permanecer en las sombras. Independientemente del resultado, Kiyomi sabía que los humanos podían estar orgullosos, no que ella excluyera a Bijuu de esa declaración, y como tal podrían sentirse traicionados si alguna vez se revela la verdad de las acciones de Naruto y sus amantes. Por lo tanto, ella había decidido asegurarse de que algún día su amante pudiera disfrutar de su estilo de vida del harén al máximo sin toda la curiosidad. Aunque sabía que podría pasar un tiempo considerable antes de que eso pudiera suceder, como unos pocos siglos.

Tomando un respiro, el Bijuu dijo: "Estoy realmente sorprendido de que en ningún momento desde que tomé esta forma alguien alguna vez haya cuestionado si había sacrificado o no mi inmortalidad". La respuesta a esa pregunta es no, no lo he hecho, y viendo que todavía soy inmortal, sería natural que sea un regalo que también extendería a mi amante ". Kiyomi sonrió al ver las miradas de sorpresa aparecer en los rostros de las otras mujeres. Ella notó que algunos de ellos se volvieron ceños fruncidos y no le sorprendió que esas mujeres fueran las que tenían hijos. Dirigiéndose a Naruto, ella estaba preocupada cuando vio que su rostro era una máscara estoica, pero supuso que era porque él también estaba buscando en los rostros de su amante para ver cómo habían aceptado las noticias.

"Espera un segundo", dijo Karin con sorpresa, especialmente considerando que Orochimaru había estado persiguiendo la inmortalidad durante décadas. "¿Cómo es eso posible?"

"Es un asunto simple", respondió Kiyomi, "el envejecimiento es causado por el proceso de división celular. A medida que pasa el tiempo, las células comienzan a dividirse cada vez menos, lo que hace que aparezcan defectos. Estos defectos son los que hacen que el cuerpo humano finalmente se descomponga. Simplemente lo hice para que mis células no se dividan con estos defectos. Cada vez que se produce la división celular, la célula resultante es una copia perfecta. Es algo que le he transmitido a Naruto y, por extensión, a los que ha tomado como amantes a través de mi propia modificación del semen que tan fácilmente nos llena ".

"Lo pensé", dijo Tsunade recordando las pruebas que había realizado en las muestras recolectadas por Sakura y Shizune, "Pero entonces, ¿cómo explicas mi envejecimiento después de usar mi jutsu? Además, parece que ciertos miembros presentes en realidad se están volviendo más jóvenes ".

Kiyomi sonrió mientras explicaba: "Cierto, pero también están los presentes que se están haciendo mayores. Pero quizás la mejor manera de explicarlo es preguntarte por qué cuando estabas ocultando cómo te veías realmente después de regresar al pueblo, elegiste protegerte a la edad que tenías ". Kiyomi pudo ver que Tsunade no estaba muy segura de sí misma, por lo que Bijuu sugirió: "Creo que encontrarás que la respuesta es que era la edad en la que sentías que estabas en tu mejor momento. Ambos en términos de belleza y poder. Algunos de los presentes aún no han llegado a ese punto, mientras que otros ya lo han superado. Por lo tanto, sus células continúan dividiéndose de una manera que le permite llegar a ese punto o reparar el daño para permitirle regresar a él ".

"P-pero qué hay de nosotros con familias y niños", dijo Tsunami sin estar segura de cómo sentirse ante la revelación de que ahora sobreviviría a su hijo.

Kiyomi frunció el ceño porque al principio no lo había considerado, pero ahora que técnicamente tenía dos propias, dijo: "Honestamente, no fue algo que entró en mis cálculos. Pero dicho esto, consideraría extender esta habilidad a cualquiera de sus hijos, si así lo desean. Sin embargo, dicho esto, me parece prudente explicar que a cambio de la oportunidad de vivir para siempre, se debe tomar algo y esa es la capacidad de procrear ".

"Espera, ¿estás diciendo que ya no podemos tener hijos?" Tenten dijo que no estaba segura de cómo sentirse con respecto a ese efecto secundario en particular.

"No exactamente", explicó Kiyomi, "todos ustedes todavía son bastante capaces de quedar embarazadas. Simplemente hice que el semen de Naruto no lo intentara para que sus cuerpos pudieran absorberlo y la energía que ha llenado sus células permitiendo la replicación perfecta de ellos. Lo que quiero decir es que si eliges traer una nueva vida, entonces comenzarás a envejecer normalmente ".

"¿Por qué?" Ino preguntó curiosa, aunque sintió que varias vidas con el hombre que amaba era una compensación justa por perder el derecho a tener un hijo. Después de todo, un niño era simplemente una forma de vivir para una persona después de la muerte; si eliminaba la muerte de la ecuación, no parecía tan difícil renunciar.

"Creo que ya lo sabes", dijo Kiyomi con una sonrisa al ver a Ino prácticamente radiante ante la idea de mantenerse joven con el hombre que amaba para siempre. "Pero otra razón sería dejarnos decir que tuviste un hijo con Naruto. ¿No esperarías que ese niño reciba los mismos regalos que tú? Pero entonces ese niño crece y tiene uno propio mientras extiende el don de la inmortalidad con el que nació. Este ciclo continuaría durante siglos hasta que finalmente naciera un continente de inmortales. Desafortunadamente, si la muerte ya no es un factor, con el tiempo los recursos del planeta se agotarían. Para aquellos que no eran inmortales, parecería injusto que tuvieran que luchar para sobrevivir debido a la escasez que resultaría del entorno impositivo y, finalmente, estallarían guerras. Por supuesto, estamos hablando de varios miles de años, tal vez, pero el resultado final sería inevitable. Si vamos a ser removidos del ciclo de la vida y la muerte, es justo que causemos el menor impacto posible para que el mundo pueda permanecer en equilibrio ".

Tsunami no parecía más feliz con la explicación y Kiyomi no podía culparla exactamente porque sabía que estaba ofreciendo una elección difícil. Tsume y Tsunami, habiendo experimentado las alegrías y las dificultades de criar a un hijo, probablemente sabían a qué se estaban rindiendo. Y aunque ninguna de las mujeres parecía interesada en tener un hijo con Naruto, sabía lo que sus propios hijos estarían renunciando si decidían tomar el regalo de la inmortalidad. Además, incluso si sus hijos no quisieran vivir para siempre, se verían obligados a verlos crecer y morir. Algo difícil de preguntarle a cualquier padre, pero Kiyomi era muy consciente de que la vida tomaba decisiones difíciles y luego vivía con las consecuencias.

Tsunami miró más allá del Bijuu para preguntarle a Naruto: "¿Qué opinas de todo este Naruto?"

Kiyomi se volvió para mirar a su amante preguntándose si estaba contento o enojado, tal vez incluso ambos. Miró alrededor de la fuente termal y se encontró con las miradas de cada uno de sus amantes antes de decir: "Cuando salí por primera vez aquí y vi a todos ustedes esperándome ... ya creía que había entrado al cielo. La idea de que posiblemente tendré toda la eternidad para pasar con mis seres queridos me trae una cantidad indescriptible de alegría. Sin embargo, sé que para otros debe ser una elección desgarradora. Pero no es uno que deba hacerse aquí o ahora. Como dijo Kiyomi, este es un asunto que debemos discutir sobre nuestra jubilación, algo que estamos muy lejos de hacer ".

La mayoría de las mujeres parecían estar de acuerdo, por lo que estaban a punto de terminar la reunión, pero Anko habló y preguntó: "Dijiste que esto se debía a que nos bombeamos llenos de naruto cum, ¿verdad? ¿Es algo que necesitamos asimilar constantemente o solo necesita la inyección una vez?

Kiyomi frunció el ceño al notar una mirada de dolor en el rostro de Naruto. Ella era muy consciente de por qué la mujer preguntaba ya que recientemente las cosas se habían enfriado entre Naruto y ella. Respondiendo honestamente aunque ella dijo: "El cambio ya se ha hecho. No es algo que se perdería después de un período de tiempo ".

Anko asintió mientras se levantaba y dijo: "Es bastante irónico que Orochimaru haya pasado décadas persiguiendo la inmortalidad y es algo que cayó en mi regazo. Desearía que estuviera vivo para poder frotárselo en la cara. Hemos terminado aquí, ¿verdad? Tsunade asintió, así que Anko se dirigió a la casa de baños para recoger su ropa dejando a los demás atrás.

Hinata se aseguró de que nadie se diera cuenta al activar su límite de línea de sangre, ya que cuando se reunieron, la mayoría de las mujeres soltaron el henge que ocultaba el color de su chakra. Ella sonrió al notar que el de Konan era de un rojo brillante como el de ella. Pero la sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio que Anko era más blanca que verde, lo que indicaba que tal vez la razón por la que había hecho su pregunta era porque estaba considerando una vida aparte de Naruto.

Naruto apareció en una habitación de hotel para encontrar a la mayoría de los Bijuu recientemente liberados descansando. Él les sonrió cortésmente antes de ser aplastado contra el pecho de Rangiku cuando ella dijo: "Naruto, han pasado años. ¿Qué tal si encontramos un lugar agradable y tranquilo donde puedas ...? "

" Fácil allí ", dijo Yoruichi, liberando a Naruto del escote de su hermana," Solo han pasado unos días; trata de actuar a tu edad ".

Rangiku hizo un puchero cuando dijo: "Eso es fácil de decir. Te sentí, Seven y Kiyomi a través de la marca. Antes de venir aquí, los tres tuvieron otro juego con él mientras me dejaban aquí para jugar a la niñera.

"Um bueno ... eso es ..." Yoruichi farfulló.

Ella fue salvada por Kiyomi, quien preguntó: "Hablando de dónde están Kukaku y Nel?"

"Kukaku dijo que iba a tomar un poco de aire, y Nel está tomando una siesta", respondió Rangiku mientras señalaba hacia una sábana con un bulto debajo.

"Es posible que desee reevaluar la situación", sonrió Seven mientras sacaba la sábana para revelar una almohada.

"Ese pequeño mocoso", dijo Rangiku enojada mientras se acercaba a Tier y a las mujeres a las que ayudó a elevar al sacrificar dos de sus colas para agregar, "¿Por qué no dijiste nada?"

"Mira cómo le hablas a Lady Tier vaca", dijo la mujer que se hacía llamar Emilou Appaci en defensa de su Lady.

"Vaca", dijo Rangiku enojada antes de sonreír mientras respondía: "Oh, debes estar refiriéndote al hecho de que, a diferencia de alguien, realmente tengo senos".

Parecía que Appaci estaba a punto de atacar, pero Tier levantó la mano y dijo: "Por favor, cálmate. Para responder a tu pregunta, Rangiku, no te informé porque era tu tarea vigilar a Nel. Tal vez en el futuro le beneficiaría mostrar cierto interés en los mandados que se le dan. No intentaste evitar que Kukaku dejara algo que se suponía que debías hacer también.

"Kukaku es una niña grande que puede cuidar de sí misma", dijo Rangiku a la defensiva. "Nel es ..."

"También es una Bijuu", dijo Tier cortando a su hermana.

"Eso puede ser cierto", dijo Kiyomi preparándose para buscar a la Bijuu en cuestión, "pero tan disminuida como está, no estaría de más asegurarse de que no se encuentre en una mala situación debido a su naturaleza ingenua". "

"Por eso, antes de irse, me tomé la libertad de colocarle un sello de localización", respondió Tier. "Pero no somos tus subordinados Kiyomi. Me quedé en esta habitación porque tú también me preguntaste. Nel y Kukaku no estaban obligados a cumplir.

"Lo sé, lo sé", dijo Kiyomi a la defensiva, "simplemente no quiero que todos atraigan el tipo de atención equivocado antes de tener la oportunidad de explicar cómo quiero que me ayuden".

"Así que vamos a hacerlo", dijo la joven de cabello blanco que se hacía llamar Mirajane. Las seis colas entraron en la habitación desde el dormitorio que ella había reclamado en la costosa suite que Kiyomi había reservado. Tier notó que Mirajane parecía ser un poco más joven que el joven que ella suponía que era Naruto. Adivinando que su hermana había elegido una forma tan joven para no quedar atrapada en un determinado tipo de cuerpo, Tier esperaba que la actitud de su hermana cambiara ya que la arrogancia parecía haber crecido por la confianza que había ganado con su aspecto.

Mirajane estudió a Naruto por un momento antes de darle un resoplido desdeñoso cuando ella dijo: "Hmph, este es el tipo por el que Rangiku estaba cantando. Él no parece ser todo eso. Probablemente podría llevarlo con un brazo atado a la espalda.

"Tal vez", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, "Pero, de nuevo, en una situación así, probablemente me alegraría ver que te limitarías tanto". Naruto notó que una mujer se alejaba de los demás y preguntó: "¿Quién podrías ser?"

"Urd", respondió la mujer de piel oscura. Estaba un poco incómoda considerando sus orígenes, así que estaba contenta de que el joven no hiciera palanca.

Pero no duró cuando Kiyomi explicó: "Ella nació del pedazo de Gyuki que estaba sellado en la estatua".

Sin embargo, para sorpresa de Urd, el comportamiento de Naruto nunca cambió cuando dijo: "Es un placer conocerte, Urd. Espero que encuentres tu nueva existencia bastante agradable.

El enfoque de Urd pasó del hombre rubio a la Mirajane de cabello blanco, quien había insistido bastante en que no se refiriera a sí misma como Bijuu. Aunque Rangiku le había dicho a las Seis Colas que retrocedieran, la mujer de piel oscura pudo ver que la Rubia no estaba segura de estar en desacuerdo. Había hecho sentir a Urd como si fuera poco más que una muñeca dada una apariencia de vida para mantener el poder que había estado creciendo desde el tentáculo que las Ocho Colas originales habían sacrificado para no caer en las manos de otra persona.

Sin embargo, fuera del diminuto Nel, el hombre que actualmente la miraba a los ojos tampoco parecía compartir esa opinión. Sus cálidos ojos continuaron brillando cuando dijo: "Espero que acepten ayudar con los planes de Kiyomi para que podamos conocernos". Urd asintió, sintiéndose un poco más seguro acerca de su lugar en el mundo como resultado de las palabras de la rubia.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió deslizándose, haciendo que toda la atención de la gente se concentrara en la persona que entraba. Kukaku sonrió desde la puerta cuando dijo: "Por fin parece que puedo encontrarme con el famoso Naruto Uzumaki".

Un par de ojos se lanzaron hacia la pequeña forma que intentaba colarse detrás de la mujer de cabello oscuro. Rangiku al ver al diminuto Nel corrió hacia adelante agarrando su oreja mientras decía: "Ahí estás, mocoso, ¿pensaste que no notaría tu acto de desaparición?"

"Pero no lo hiciste", dijo el delgado Cyan Sung-Sun con sarcasmo. "Usted requirió que otros le señalaran esto".

"Tier, me estoy enfermando y cansando de los comentarios de tus aduladores", dijo Rangiku volviéndose hacia las tres mujeres. "Creo que sería mejor si les recordaras que no soy alguien con quien jugar".

La piel oscura Mila Rose sonrió mientras decía: "Oh, creo que me gustaría ver eso".

"Espero que no te arrepientas ..." Rangiku comenzó a decir preparándose para crear cenizas para darles una lección a las mujeres arrogantes.

Sin embargo, ella se detuvo cuando Naruto colocó una mano tranquilizadora sobre su hombro y dijo: "Tranquilícese un momento, ¿de acuerdo? Va a ser difícil crear un mundo de paz cuando ni siquiera podemos lograrlo en una sola habitación ". Rangiku se calmó e incluso ignoró un comentario de Appaci cuando la mujer marimacho la llamó cobarde. "Gracias Rangiku", dijo el hombre rubio moviéndose para sentarse en una lujosa silla.

Kukaku admitiría que estaba intrigada de ver a Rangiku de regreso, así que se movió para sentarse en la silla frente a él. Al sentarse, puso un pie en la pequeña mesa de café entre ellos mostrando su coño. Para su sorpresa, a pesar de notar su falta de modestia, la mirada de la rubia no tuvo ningún problema en sostener la suya.

Kiyomi sentada en el sofá más cercano a su amante también notó la exhibición de Kukaku, así como el hecho de que parecía que se le escapaba algo de semen. Frunciendo el ceño, Bijuu preguntó: "¿Y dónde estabas?"

Antes de que ella pudiera responder, Nel se puso de pie y se sentó en uno de los sofás que rodeaban las dos sillas, "Oh, lo sé. Estaba en las aguas termales abrazando a un extraño. Ella seguía haciendo estos ruidos extraños mientras él gruñía. Nel acentuó su declaración empujando sus caderas en una imitación justa de la forma en que había visto a Kukaku.

Kukaku sonrió mientras esperaba que Kiyomi perdiera la calma, pero para su sorpresa fue Yoruichi quien gritó: "¡Qué! Saliste y encontraste a un tipo al azar para follar. ¿Qué pasó con todo ese orgullo del que te jactas?

Kukaku fulminó con la mirada a su hermano y dijo acaloradamente: "¿De qué estás hablando?" Centrándose en todas sus hermanas que estaban unidas a Naruto, pero principalmente a Kiyomi, dijo: "¿Honestamente pensaste que me lanzaría a esta mierda como lo hicieron el resto de ustedes? Creo que por eso me mostraste todas esas imágenes de él disfrutando de esas otras mujeres, ¿no es así Kiyomi?

"Te mostré esas imágenes porque eran a las que tenía acceso", respondió Kiyomi. "Simplemente deseaba abrir los ojos a los beneficios de adoptar una forma humana. Si deseas experimentar esos placeres con extraños al azar, sé mi invitado.

"¿De qué están hablando?" Tier no preguntó por qué la habitación se había puesto tan tensa. Una pregunta que pudo ver se reflejó en los rostros de Mirajane y Urd.

Yoruichi ignoró la pregunta mientras se enfocaba en Kiyomi para decir: "¿Cómo puedes decir eso ... Pensé que también creías en la profecía de mi padre?"

Antes de que Kiyomi pudiera responder, Naruto dijo: "Yoruichi, lo importante es que todos ustedes trabajen juntos. No creo que sea una parte central de la visión de tu padre. Simplemente espero que usted y sus hermanas acuerden usar sus poderes para construir un mundo pacífico en el que todos podamos vivir ".

Yoruichi se calmó de las palabras de Naruto, aunque Kukaku pudo ver que su hermana creía que el jinchuriki era fundamental para la profecía. Se sintió un poco infantil y tímida de repente debido a que el joven ignoraba su descortés despliegue. Ella bajó el pie, algo que Kiyomi sonrió burlonamente desde que Kukaku había terminado de mostrar a su amante. Kukaku se sintió molesta por su hermana, tan groseramente interrogada: "Ja, un punk como tú piensa que va a hacer un mundo pacífico. No seas idiota, nuestro padre también trabajó para ese fin y no pudo hacerlo. ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes tener éxito donde fracasó?

"No creo que tenga éxito donde él no pudo", dijo Naruto causando que Bijuu, recientemente liberado, se mirara confundido. "Pero, de nuevo, tampoco estoy actuando solo. Puede que no tenga éxito, pero lo haremos. Simplemente te pido que me prestes tu poder para que podamos hacer realidad el deseo de tu padre de un mundo pacífico, así como el de mi amo.

El Bijuu permaneció en silencio durante varios momentos hasta que Tier preguntó: "¿Qué nos pedirías?"

"Por ahora, creo que Kiyomi necesita tu ayuda para que la compañía naviera que posee sea próspera nuevamente. Una vez que lo hayamos logrado, podemos analizar los próximos pasos que tendremos que seguir ".

"¿Nosotros?" Urd preguntó su tono mostrando su sorpresa.

Naruto asintió y respondió: "Naturalmente. Si nuestro objetivo final es un mundo pacífico, entonces debe ser uno que todos podamos disfrutar. Para eso necesitaré tu aportación así como tu fuerza.

Kiyomi vio como una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Urd, la primera desde su despertar. Por el gesto, el pelirrojo estaba más seguro que nunca de que Naruto era la clave de las enigmáticas palabras que el padre de Bijuu les había dejado. Sin embargo, como le había explicado a las mujeres del harén de Naruto, solía tener una visión amplia de las cosas y, como tal, no dudaba de que con el tiempo la Bijuu sentada alrededor de su amante se encontraría unida a él. Incluso el testarudo Kukaku, de quien no dudaba, continuaría buscando a otros hombres para negar que había algo especial en el que estaba sentado frente a ella. Llevaría algún tiempo, y tal vez incluso un poco de angustia, pero con el tiempo tenía pocas dudas de que los nueve se moverían como uno solo porque compartían el mismo afecto.

Karin siguió detrás de Gaara mientras la guiaba a la habitación que albergaba el consejo de Suna. Al entrar en una sección de la sala que actualmente estaba desocupada, el Kazekage dijo: "A pesar de mi amistad con Naruto ..."

"Y ahora conexiones familiares más profundas", Karin no pudo evitar contener una sonrisa.

Gaara miró por encima del hombro con leve molestia y agregó: "Sí, a pesar de eso también, no esperes que simplemente acepte lo que me propones hoy. Necesito estar convencido de que esto sería lo mejor para Suna y ayudaría a impulsar la ambición de Naruto ".

"Soy bastante consciente de ese Lord Kazekage", respondió Karin, "Por eso insistí en que también hiciera el lanzamiento frente a su Consejo. No creo que deba preocuparse por su sentimiento personal que se interponga en el camino si puedo conseguir que el consejo me respalde.

Gaara no sonrió, pero detectó una leve elevación en la esquina de sus labios cuando dijo: "No estés tan seguro de que el consejo sea tan imparcial como crees".

Karin frunció el ceño sin estar segura de lo que Gaara estaba implicando, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar comenzaron a acercarse a las puertas de la Cámara del Consejo, que estaba custodiada por un par de Jounin. El shinobi abrió las puertas dobles para ellos y Karin pudo ver que fueron los últimos en llegar. Su mirada cayó primero en Temari, a quien honró con una sonrisa. También reconoció a su hermano menor Kankuro y a su antiguo sensei Baki. Ella no reconoció a los otros tres hombres presentes, pero sabía que probablemente eran los consejeros Sajo, Ryusa y Goza. Había esperado encontrar dos sillas vacías, una para el recién arrestado Joseki, y la otra para el traidor revelado Yura, que había estado trabajando para Sasori y había ayudado a dejar que Akatsuki entrara a la aldea. Había sido asesinado por Naruto, cuando la organización lo había utilizado como sacrificio para asumir la forma de Itachi para retrasar el intento de la Aldea de las Hojas de salvar a Gaara. A pesar de haber pasado más de un año desde entonces, su asiento había quedado vacío debido a la incapacidad de los concejales para acordar un digno sucesor.

Sin embargo, para su gran sorpresa, ambos asientos estaban ocupados y ella entendió lo que Gaara había querido decir cuando fueron ocupados por Pakura y Maki. Asintiendo con la cabeza a los consejeros reunidos, dijo: "Saludos y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de verme".

Sin embargo, Karin frunció el ceño cuando el barbudo Goza dijo: "Te aseguro que no fue por elección, pero parece que nuestros miembros más nuevos han adoptado una actitud bastante amigable hacia la aldea que llamas hogar. Quizás no sea tan sorprendente en ... "

" Supongo que estás a punto de referirte a que de hecho fui salvado por un Leaf Shinobi ", dijo Pakura hablando en voz alta, haciendo que Karin sospechara que había sido el centro de varias discusiones con respecto a sus puntos de vista sobre el Villa Hoja. "Sería un rasgo que comparto con Lord Kazekage".

"Cierto", dijo Goza, "por eso supongo que te nominó para el puesto".

"Quieres decir, además de mis muchos años de servicio en los que asumí todas las misiones peligrosas que Suna me entregó. Tengo más misiones de rango S en mi haber y luego todos los miembros de este consejo combinados, "dijo enojado Pakura.

"Por eso voté a favor de su inclusión en el consejo", dijo Goza con calma. Él sonrió al notar que parte de la ira sangraba de la cara de Pakura. "No, no puedo decir que me sorprenda su elección de permitir la reunión, pero admitiría que es sorprendente que Maki lo haga".

"No puedo decir que estoy demasiado conmocionado por eso teniendo en cuenta que iba a ser el sucesor elegido por Joseki para el consejo", dijo Maki cruzando las manos sobre la mesa. "Mis propias quejas con Leaf Village también son bien conocidas. Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta que Joseki se encuentra actualmente en una celda de la cárcel porque no podía dejar de lado sus propias quejas, no es de extrañar que quisiera no seguir sus pasos. Además, mi tiempo entre la Fuerza de Entrenamiento fue ... esclarecedor por decir lo menos. Fui testigo de una aldea Shinobi que confiaba en otra para ayudarlos a lidiar con un problema ... "

" Creo que una mejor descripción sería que Leaf Village nos usó para resolver un problema de su propia creación ", dijo Ryusa molesta con todo el asunto. situación.

Gaara habló para decir: "Entonces supongo que has elegido ignorar el hecho de que Joseki pudo haber estado ayudando a Danzou al tratar de romper la Fuerza de Entrenamiento. Recientemente, varios ex miembros de su línea dura se presentaron y afirmaron que Joseki les pidió que causaran problemas para que volviéramos a llamar a nuestro shinobi ".

"Con el debido respeto, Lord Gaara, si conociera el odio de Joseki por Danzou, le resultaría tan difícil de creer como yo", dijo Ryusa. "Además, no estoy muy seguro de cuánta confianza estaría dispuesto a poner en la palabra de un miembro de Root que afirma haber sido testigo de varias de sus reuniones, incluso si el Leaf ha respondido por el hecho de que ella desertó del organización."

Maki se inclinó hacia delante para decir: "Entonces, ¿qué pasa con el consejero de minas Ryusa? Puedo dar fe de que Joseki nos pidió a los que éramos Hardliners que interrumpieran la Fuerza de Entrenamiento. Solo puedo pensar en una persona que se hubiera beneficiado directamente ".

Sajo llamó la atención de todos aclarándose la garganta antes de decir: "No nos reunimos aquí para discutir la validez de la culpabilidad o inocencia de Joseki. Me pareció extraño que Lord Kazekage te nominara para el puesto de Joseki a pesar de Maki. Sin embargo, por su tono es fácil determinar que, a pesar de sus años de haber sido influenciado por Joseki, ha roto con sus creencias. Supongo que Lord Kazekage también lo ha visto, por lo que sintió que era mejor no castigarte por tu asociación con él. Sin embargo, una vez más, estos son los asuntos que se discutirán más adelante ". Dirigió una mirada a sus compañeros concejales Goza y Ryusa y agregó: "Además, no olviden a los caballeros que voté a favor de otorgarle a Karin esta audiencia también. Creo que estamos viviendo tiempos interesantes, algo que podrías ver si te permites abrirles un poco los ojos. Centrándose en Karin, dijo: "Por favor, comience querida. Estoy interesado en ver lo que viniste a lanzar aquí.

La pelirroja sonrió cortésmente mientras decía: "Gracias concejala. Sé que todos ustedes son personas ocupadas, así que lo haré breve. En pocas palabras, me gustaría abrir una sucursal de la Great Tree Shipping Company aquí en Suna ".

"Absolutamente no", dijo Goza rápidamente, "¿Realmente nos tomas por tontos que invitaríamos abiertamente a un miembro de Leaf a abrir una compañía aquí que podrían usar para espiarnos?"

"No, no puedo decir que serías un tonto si te preocupa que algo así ocurra. Diría que podría ser considerado uno por rechazar mi propuesta sin siquiera darme la oportunidad de explicarlo.

Temari rio cuando Kankuro hizo todo lo posible para ocultar su diversión. Gazo, sin embargo, era todo menos divertido y estaba a punto de irrumpir hasta que Sajo dijo: "Es una propuesta interesante para estar seguro".

La mandíbula de Gazo cayó antes de recuperarse para preguntar: "¿Has perdido la cabeza, Sajo?"

"Apenas", respondió el Consejero con calma, "Me atrevo a decir que me siento extremadamente lúcido. Tal vez deberías echar un vistazo a ti mismo antes de formular tales acusaciones. Encontrándose con los ojos de los dos concejales más opuestos a lo que se estaba proponiendo, dijo: "Por un momento, hagamos un recuento de cuántas veces hemos sorprendido a la Hoja espiándonos en los últimos cuatro años desde que Tsunade se hizo cargo. Sin contar las pocas veces que Jiraiya se ha detenido en nuestra aldea, pondría el número a cero. Sin mencionar que nadie se dio cuenta de lo bien que le fue al último lote de nuestra genina en los Exámenes Chunin. Fue una mejora constante de los exámenes anteriores. De hecho, desde que Leaf compartió con nosotros ... permítanme repetir que, compartió con nosotros, parte del plan de estudios que utilizan en su propia Academia, nuestros genin han seguido mejorando cada vez más. Atribuiría esto al hecho de que cada grupo sucesivo de geninas que surgió de la Academia ha estado expuesto a los métodos de entrenamiento de Leaf durante períodos cada vez más largos. Realmente espero con ansias el examen donde los genin solo conocen esos métodos ".

"¿Cuál es tu punto?" Ryusa dijo despectivamente.

"Su punto", dijo Temari hablando en voz alta, "es que si la Hoja estaba tan empeñada en nuestra destrucción, tienen una forma extraña de mostrarla".

"Exactamente Lady Temari", dijo Sajo inclinándose hacia adelante, "Actualmente soy el miembro más viejo en este Consejo. Estoy cansado, caballero y señorita, de buscar siempre una trama siniestra, incluso en los gestos más simples. He observado las acciones pasadas de Leaf con la misma desconfianza que tú. Sin embargo, todo lo que tengo en la escena es un sincero y sincero deseo de mejorar las relaciones entre nuestros dos pueblos. Sé que culpamos al Leaf por causar una situación en la que nuestro Daimyo los contrataría por encima de nosotros. Se podría argumentar que los viejos halcones de guerra como nosotros entre los agentes de poder de la Hoja incorporaron esas condiciones en el tratado para debilitarnos. Pero a esos Hawks les cortaron las alas. ¿Desea seguir su ejemplo a medida que más y más jóvenes de nuestro pueblo piensan en los de la Hoja como amigos y aliados? Si tan caballeros,

Karin asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "Bien dicho Lord Sajo. Lady Kiyomi cree lo mismo que tú. Ella cree que hemos entrado en un período en el que los Pueblos Shinobi no solo quieren una paz verdadera y duradera para establecerse en la tierra, sino que la claman ".

"Sospecho que ella cree que esto también espera una buena ganancia ordenada", dijo Ryusa con sarcasmo.

"No puedo negar que tenemos la intención de sacar provecho de ello, pero también lo harán las aldeas que aceptan abrir sus puertas a nuestra empresa".

"¿En serio y cómo piensas cumplir esa promesa?" Goza preguntó con escepticismo.

Karin sonrió mientras sacaba varias hojas de papel. Moviéndose hacia Temari, ella preguntó: "¿Puedes por favor sostener esto?" Cuando Temari le quitó la sábana, Karin le ordenó que canalizara su chakra hacia ella. Los concejales se sorprendieron cuando el periódico se dividió perfectamente en dos. Karin sonrió cuando dijo: "Ahora estoy seguro de que algunos de ustedes han oído hablar del papel de chakra que Konoha usa para ayudar a determinar en qué elemento es fuerte una persona para maximizar su fuerza en él. Aquí en Suna, tiendes a adoptar un enfoque de prueba y error. Para algunos como Temari, la fuerza es evidente bastante temprano. Para otros, no tanto, lo que resulta en pérdida de tiempo y esfuerzo. Sin embargo, Suna tiene acceso al mismo árbol que la Hoja usa para crear este papel ".

"¿Cuál es tu punto?" Goza dijo con impaciencia.

"El punto es que la razón por la que no tienes acceso a este documento es porque cada árbol que puedes cosechar se usa en la construcción de tus títeres. También es la razón por la cual muchos de los títeres en este pueblo son menospreciados ". Karin pudo ver que los tres consejeros varones estaban sorprendidos por su conocimiento, pero sinceramente no había necesitado ninguna idea de los amantes de Suna de Naruto para llegar a esa conclusión. Todo lo que necesitaba era estudiar el próspero mercado negro que existía y que a su vez unía las aldeas Shinobi. Tal como había dicho, Konoha tenía el árbol en abundancia y se usaba en todo, desde rollos hasta el papel de chakra que sostenía. Suna había logrado en algún momento poner sus manos en el árbol, pero carecía de las tierras fértiles necesarias para cultivarlo en un número realmente significativo.

"Supongo que crees que si permitimos que abras una sucursal aquí podrás suministrarnos ese papel de chakra", dijo Sajo claramente interesado, ya que ayudaría a mejorar el proceso de capacitación de sus genin y chunin.

Karin asintió, "Ya he negociado un contrato con el Hokage que me ha dado acceso no solo al papel de chakra, sino a la madera sin refinar que necesitarías para crear nuevos títeres. Imagine las innovaciones que podría obtener si no tuviera que temer desperdiciar un recurso precioso en diseños experimentales ".

Uzumaki sonrió al ver a los dos concejales Goza y Ryusa compartir una mirada de interés. Se desvaneció cuando Gaara dijo: "Una oferta tentadora, pero estoy seguro de que para hacer que esto funcione, Leaf le solicitó que se asegurara de nosotros en su nombre".

Podía ver la desconfianza aparecer nuevamente en las caras de los dos hombres cuando Ryusa secundó, "Sí, ¿qué requeriría exactamente la Hoja?"

"El trato que hice ya está hecho. Entonces, ya sea que desee o no suministrar algún artículo para el comercio, todavía tengo una tonelada de madera de la que necesito deshacerme y planeo venderla con un descuento significativo de lo que le cobraría el mercado negro ", dijo Karin después de Un momento de pausa. "Dicho esto, sé que la Hoja está interesada en algunas de las flores a las que tienes acceso y solo crecen en los entornos más hostiles. Si puedo asegurarlos de usted a un precio que haga que valga la pena venderlo, tendremos que esperar y ver. Pero teniendo en cuenta cómo el mercado negro los ha afectado a ustedes durante el año, imagino que hay mucho margen que tengo para ganar ".

"Lord Gaara", dijo Sajo cuando Karin terminó su discurso, "por mi parte, votaría si permitimos que la Great Tree Shipping Company abra una oficina aquí". Es algo que solo beneficiaría a nuestro shinobi al final ".

"Lo secundo", dijo Goza rápidamente sorprendiendo a muchos de los presentes, "Aunque me resulta difícil confiar en Leaf Village, no puedo ver que permitan que esto suceda si tenían intenciones hostiles. Con el dinero que ahorramos en la adquisición de suministros, podríamos duplicar o incluso triplicar nuestra producción de títeres ".

Gaara cruzó las manos y dijo: "Estoy de acuerdo. Karin, habría algunos otros artículos que me gustaría que Leaf Village pusiera a nuestra disposición. Estoy seguro de que podemos llegar a algún tipo de arreglo. Para esta nueva oficina, ¿tiene a alguien en mente para dirigirla?

"No en este momento", dijo Karin antes de agregar, "Pero estoy seguro de que eventualmente aparecerá alguien que sea lo suficientemente capaz".

Guren terminó de cubrir un Leaf Jounin en cristal antes de volverse hacia la pared que rodeaba el pueblo de Konoha. Detrás de ella, los ojos de Jounin se movían de un lado a otro mientras él gemía por el pequeño tubo de respiración que le había dejado. Aunque ella daría lo que fuera por ver a Yukimaru nuevamente, la asesina a sangre fría que había muerto con él y mientras Kabuto dijo que necesitaba una distracción, ella no volvería a ensuciarse las manos por su bien.

Cargando una pared cuando la luna desapareció detrás de algunas nubes; ella escogió una sección debilitada de la pared que parecía desocupada y creó varios dragones cristalinos. Ella montó el último mientras los otros atravesaban la estructura debilitada cuando se escucharon gritos de alarma. Saltando desde el último dragón cuando llegó a la pared, saltó a la cima mientras sus dragones de cristal distraían al shinobi de turno. Ella aterrizó frente a varios chunin que habían estado a punto de atacar su jutsu desde arriba y golpeando sus manos contra el suelo envió una ola de cristal que los capturó y luego los encerró.

Ella cubrió su brazo con una cuchilla de cristal que usó para desviar el kunai que le arrojaron desde el lado opuesto de la abertura que su jutsu había hecho en la pared. Al huir del shinobi al atravesar las formaciones de cristal que había creado para atrapar al chunin, escuchó a la gente detrás de su maldición mientras varios saltaban en su persecución. Guren aprovechó el momento en que desapareció de su vista para saltar de la pared mientras se dirigía a su objetivo.

Escondiéndose en las sombras de un edificio casi derruido, observó a varios shinobi, incluido un perro ninja, aterrizar en el área antes de maldecir y separarse para buscarla. Estaba a punto de moverse cuando uno de los shinobi casi la sorprendió al volar a través de la pared contra la que estaba presionada. Saltando hacia atrás, reconoció a la joven como una de las shinobi que se había opuesto a ella durante su misión de capturar las Tres Colas para Orochimaru.

Kiba gruñó mientras se agachaba frente a ella diciéndole: "Pensé que reconocía tu olor, aunque supongo que no debería sorprenderme teniendo en cuenta esos dragones de cristal allí atrás".

"Sal de mi camino", gritó Guren sin ganas de bromear con el joven, "Tienes algo que no te pertenece".

"¿Estás hablando del chico que trajimos?" Kiba dijo acaloradamente. "Es gracias a ti y a ese bastardo serpiente que está muerto. Simplemente le dimos un lugar donde puede descansar en paz ".

"No tengo tiempo para explicar, pero estoy tratando de corregir ese error. ¡Ahora muévete!

"Hazme," gritó Kiba cargando a la mujer con su compañero que había tomado su forma. Saltando la distancia final, intentó cortarle la cara y logró darle un golpe, pero hizo una mueca al sentir que sus uñas querían ser arrancadas de sus dedos.

Guren estrelló su puño embutido de cristal en el estómago de Akamaru, lo que hizo que el perro gimiera mientras se derrumbaba alrededor del golpe. Volvió a la forma del perro antes de saltar fuera del camino cuando Kiba se estrelló contra su espalda usando colmillo sobre colmillo. El ataque levantó a la mujer de sus pies cuando se estrellaron contra la pared de un edificio en ruinas. A pesar de su armadura de cristal, Guren se puso de pie lentamente al igual que Kiba debido a que su jutsu no pudo penetrar. Guren miró hacia atrás desde su posición de rodillas y le dio un revés al Inuzuka para que aterrizara de espaldas. Escuchó un gruñido y se giró para ver a Akamaru saltando hacia ella desde el agujero que habían hecho.

Levantando al todavía aturdido Kiba por su chaqueta, ella lo arrojó al animal haciendo que chocaran entre sí. Luego los encerró en una cúpula de cristal antes de que pudieran recuperarse. Ella lo notó cuando una docena de shinobi rodeó su ubicación con uno de ellos gritando: "Ríndete, y sal con las manos en el aire o de lo contrario iremos después de ti".

Guren maldijo ya que aunque una parte de su misión era distraer a la Hoja. Ella también necesitaba asegurar su propio objetivo. Creando un espejo de jade, creó una docena de copias que comenzaron a salir del objeto de cristal. Desde afuera, el hombre que había asumido el comando dijo: "Tienes hasta la cuenta de tres para cumplir".

"No te preocupes", se dijo Guren, "Aquí vamos". El Jounin afuera llegó tan lejos como uno antes de que apareciera más Guren del que podía manejar desde el agujero para sembrar el caos en la Hoja.

Naruto estaba acurrucado en su cama con Konan, Mabui, Yugito e Ino cuando de repente se disparó y despertó a los cuatro kunoichi. Habiendo regresado de la ciudad de Tanzaku para encontrar a las tres mujeres no Konoha esperándolo, rápidamente habían aprovechado al máximo su tiempo juntas. Después de que las cosas se calmaron, Ino se unió a ellos para dormir en la misma cama que su amante compartido. La razón de su repentina preocupación se debió al clon de sí mismo y de que Ino se disipó para alertarlo de que la aldea estaba bajo ataque.

"¿Qué pasa?", Preguntó Konan al despertarse instantáneamente.

"Lo siento, parece que alguien ha decidido atacar el pueblo. Probablemente buscando ponernos a prueba nuestra preparación, "respondió el Jinchuriki mientras se ponía la ropa. Arrojando su capa, dijo: "Parece que quienquiera que sea tiene la capacidad de crear cristales".

Ino había estado siguiendo el ejemplo de su amante, pero se detuvo debido a su declaración sobre la naturaleza del jutsu del atacante. "Debe ser ella".

"Huh, ¿de qué estás hablando?" Preguntó Naruto volviéndose para mirar a Ino.

"Creo que sé quién puede ser el atacante", respondió Ino mientras se presionaba contra Naruto. "Hiraishin con nosotros a Tsunade".

Naruto asintió y la pareja desapareció en un destello rojo para reaparecer cerca de la oficina del Hokage. Irrumpiendo, encontraron la sala llena de otros miembros de la estructura de poder de la aldea, quienes se volvieron hacia ellos, Ino rápidamente avanzó para unirse a los otros concejales y líderes de la aldea cuando dijo: "Gracias Naruto por Hirashining aquí. Me alegro de haberte encontrado. Centrándose en Tsunade, dijo: "Escuché que el atacante puede usar cristales que puede ser ..."

"La mujer que ayudó a evitar que desterráramos las Tres Colas", dijo el Hokage interrumpiéndola, "Sí, lo sabemos. Ese detalle ha sido confirmado por Kiba, aunque actualmente está atrapado en una cúpula de cristal. Desafortunadamente, se las arregló para resbalar entre nuestros dedos después de derrotar a varios escuadrones que la habían arrinconado y tiene varios clones corriendo por la aldea causando estragos en el lado este de ella.

Ino frunció el ceño ya que estaba en el lado opuesto de la aldea de lo que ella imaginaba. El objetivo de Guren era. Creyendo que los clones eran una finta, preguntó: "¿Qué pasa con los guardias que protegen el cementerio?"

"Hemos reunido a varios escuadrones para rastrearla y ayudar a lidiar con esos dragones de cristal", respondió Ibiki.

"Ahí es donde se dirige", dijo Ino con confianza, "Creo que está aquí para reclamar el cuerpo de Yukimaru".

Tsunade frunció el ceño cuando dijo: "Esa podría no ser la única persona que planea aprovecharse de nosotros tirando de los guardias encargados de proteger a nuestros muertos. Yuugao, envía todos los shinobi disponibles para proteger el cementerio. Además, alguien tiene las unidades todavía en su lugar. Tsunade asintió con la cabeza hacia Ino diciéndole a la kunoichi que quería que la siguiera y dijo: "Me dirijo al hospital para ayudar a los heridos. Ino sígueme, hay algunas cosas que quiero preguntarte sobre tu encuentro con esta mujer.

Ino asintió y no se sorprendió al descubrir que Naruto ya se había ido, y por lo que podía sentir, probablemente se había ido tan pronto como ella señaló dónde creía que Guren se dirigía. Tan pronto como estuvo sola con el Hokage, Tsunade dijo: "Encuentra a Yakumo. Tengo una tarea especial para ustedes dos.

"¿Que es eso?"

"Vas a desenterrar lo que está enterrado en la tumba de Rin".

"Oh, alegría", dijo Ino sarcásticamente preguntándose si debería haberse quedado en la cama.

"Escuadrón setenta y un informe adentro", una voz femenina gritó desde un auricular del shinobi que Guren acababa de dejar inconsciente mientras se lo quitaba del cuerpo. Al mirar alrededor del cementerio, pudo escuchar los nuevos clones que había creado luchando contra los otros escuadrones que intentaban converger en su posición. Una vez que se coló en la Aldea de las Hojas para visitar la tumba de Yukimaru, sabía exactamente dónde tenía que ir en la parte del cementerio reservada para civiles. Mirando una pared cercana que sabía separaba la parte shinobi del cementerio, se preguntó si Kabuto ya había venido y se había ido. Teniendo en cuenta cuán pocos shinobi habían saltado sobre la pared para atacarla a ella y a sus clones cuando la vieron, no se sorprendería si Kabuto hubiera creado una demanda para que se cavaran más agujeros.

Al pararse frente a la tumba de Yukimaru, juntó las manos en una señal que hacía temblar el suelo antes de que un dragón de cristal apareciera con su ataúd dentro de su cuerpo. Desde el auricular que había liberado, escuchó una voz que gritaba: "Diablos, sí, Naruto está aquí y está rompiendo estos clones de cristal como si no fuera asunto de nadie".

Guren frunció el ceño al sentir una sensación que confirmó el informe. Saltando sobre el dragón, creó tantos clones como sus reservas de chakra menguantes soportarían para ganar tiempo para sí misma y los envió en la dirección en que podía sentir que sus clones desaparecían. Dirigiendo a su dragón para que huyera en el opuesto, miró hacia atrás a tiempo para ver a un hombre rubio que la atacaba a pesar de la masa de clones que se cernían sobre él. Sacó un kunai que le arrojó, pero Guren respondió con un shuriken de cristal que lo dejó sin aire mientras el rubio se teletransportaba.

Guren dio un suspiro de alivio cuando sus clones invadieron al joven cuando reapareció cerca del kunai mientras ella se enfocaba en reunirse con Kabuto y reclamar su recompensa.

Tsunade entró en la parte shinobi del cementerio de la aldea seguido de Ibiki y Yuugao. Sintió que su ira crecía cuando vio al shinobi muerto que se había encargado de vigilar el lugar. Mirando hacia atrás a Yuugao, preguntó: "¿Creemos que este personaje de Guren estaba trabajando con Kabuto?"

"No estoy seguro", respondió Yuugao, "Según el informe de la misión que Shizune y Yamato presentaron, parecía que Guren se había peleado con Kabuto. Me resulta difícil creer que volvería a trabajar con él, aunque es poco probable que el momento en que ella y su ataque sean una coincidencia.

"Todo el mundo tiene un precio", dijo Ibiki agachándose para inspeccionar a un shinobi muerto que trabajaba en su departamento, "Teniendo en cuenta lo que Kabuto perturbó estas tumbas porque es probable que ella lo haya ayudado a traer de vuelta al niño cuyo cuerpo tomó".

Tsunade suspiró cuando dijo: "Esa sería una teoría de que aquellos que estaban en la misión donde encontramos su apoyo también. Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta que no hubo víctimas mortales entre las personas que encontró durante su asalto, parecería que ya no es la misma mujer que se encontró en ese momento. Eso me hace preguntarme cómo se aprovecharía de un jutsu que requiere un sacrificio humano ".

Se volvió para mirar a Ibiki y preguntó: "¿Sabemos qué ADN adquirió Kabuto?"

"De las tumbas perturbadas parecería Maestro Chen, Asuma Sarutobi, Hayate Gekko ..." Ibiki hizo una pausa mientras parecía incómodo debido al jadeo de Yuugao.

Aunque consciente del dolor que debe estar sintiendo su compañero miembro del Harem, Tsunade lo obligó a seguir adelante mientras le preguntaba: "¿Es eso?"

"No Milday," dijo gravemente Ibiki, "Las otras tumbas perturbadas incluirían las de Rin Nohara, así como las de Dan Kato y Mito Uzumaki".

El color desapareció de la cara de Tsunade cuando escuchó los dos últimos nombres y de repente fue alertada del hecho de que el dolor que había asumido que Yuugao debía estar pasando no estaba ni cerca de lo que pensaba. El temor de enfrentar a sus seres queridos se sintió casi paralizante, pero Tsunade alejó el miedo y el miedo mientras giraba sobre sus talones.

"Lady Tsunade, ¿a dónde vas?" Ibiki gritó después de la espalda de su líder en retirada.

"Voy a plantar mi pie en el cráneo de una serpiente antes de que pueda usar su ADN recientemente adquirido", respondió Tsunade.

"Reuniré un escuadrón ..."

"No te molestes", dijo Tsunade cuando Naruto apareció sintiendo las emociones de sus dos amantes, "Mi escuadrón acaba de llegar".

Naruto lanzó una mirada preocupada hacia Yuugao, pero al sentir la determinación de Tsunade siguió después de su intento de encontrar a la persona responsable de la ira que sentía.

Kabuto sonrió cuando terminó de preparar el pergamino que pretendía usar contra Naruto la próxima vez que se encontraran. Escuchó el sonido de algo grande acercándose, así que se giró para ver a Guren cabalgando sobre su jutsu en forma de dragón. Saltando de ella, aterrizó frente a él, lo que lo llevó a decir: "Impresionante, realmente hiciste un trabajo maravilloso al distraer a la Hoja. Sin embargo, es una pena que estés tan disminuido mentalmente. ¿No habría sido tu tarea mucho más simple si hubieras matado al shinobi que enfrentaste?

"¿Que te importa?" Guren espetó: "Obtuviste lo que querías ahora, es hora de honrar tu parte del trato".

"Muy bien", dijo Kabuto cuando el dragón de cristal desapareció dejando atrás el ataúd. "Sin embargo, no veo el sacrificio que requieren".

"Déjame eso a mí", dijo Guren volteándose mientras Kabuto soltaba la tapa de los ataúdes.

Se llevó la mano a la boca al oír el repugnante sonido de la carne que se cortaba antes de que Kabuto dijera: "Todo terminó. ¿Ahora dónde está el sacrificio?

"Soy yo", dijo Guren frente al hombre encapuchado.

"De verdad," dijo Kabuto, "¿No estás confiando en mí? ¿Qué me impide usar a Yukimaru para mis propios fines?

"No tienes uso para él", respondió Guren. "Si lo hubieras hecho, nunca hubieras permitido que se esforzara tanto. Esto significa que su habilidad era exclusiva de las Tres Colas y con ella en las manos de Akatsuki no tienes necesidad de un medio para controlarla ".

"Cierto", dijo Kabuto, "Entonces, ¿qué quieres que le diga que te pasó?"

Dile ... dile que me salvó ", dijo Guren cayendo de rodillas cuando Kabuto se acercó con el pergamino.

"Creo que sería un tema de debate", dijo Kabuto colocando el pergamino en el suelo mientras activaba el jutsu.

Un patrón se extendió por el suelo hacia la mujer cuando copos de arcilla, ceniza y tierra comenzaron a cubrirla. Guren podía sentir el espíritu de Yukimaru comenzar a rodearla, pero luego la sensación desapareció cuando los copos que la cubrieron cayeron al suelo. Sorprendido por el cambio repentino, Guren miró a Kabuto con desesperación mientras preguntaba: "¡Qué pasó!"

"Parece que este es otro fracaso", respondió Kabuto encogiéndose de hombros, "pensé que esto podría suceder. A veces, cuando un espíritu está verdaderamente en paz, no puede manifestarse en este mundo. Parece que Yukimaru no se arrepintió de haberse sacrificado por ti, Guren. Deberías estar feliz."

Las lágrimas comenzaron a gotear de los ojos de Guren cuando estalló en sollozos y comenzó a golpear el suelo. Kabuto negó con la cabeza en la pantalla, teniendo dificultades para imaginar a la mujer frente a él como la temida kunoichi que había servido a Orochimaru. Aunque estaba tentado a dejarla en su miseria, pensó que ahora sería un momento tan bueno como siempre para poner en marcha su experimento. Cambiando el pergamino, dijo: "No temas a Guren si realmente deseas ser un sacrificio. Te obligaré.

Cambiando el pergamino al que había preparado antes de su llegada, activó nuevamente el jutsu haciendo que la ceniza comenzara a cubrir a la mujer nuevamente. Por un momento vio la voluntad de vivir aparecer en los ojos de Guren antes de que ella lo desechara y justo antes de que estuviera completamente cubierta pensó que la oyó agradecerle. La cubierta que rodeaba su sacrificio se endureció y tomó la forma de una mujer que recordaba haber visto en sus libros de historia. A pesar de morir como una anciana en circunstancias misteriosas, Kabuto había elegido resucitarla como si fuera de veintitantos años.

Mito Uzumaki miró fijamente hacia adelante antes de convocar un ataúd para almacenarla. Por un momento se preguntó si debería usar un peón diferente para su experimento, pero lo rechazó porque no quería sacrificar potencialmente un peón más valioso. Aún así, él no sabía prácticamente nada sobre las habilidades de Mito, por lo que se preguntó si ella incluso le ofrecería un desafío a Naruto. Sin embargo, su verdadero valor era el apego emocional que poseía con Tsunade y si Kabuto deseaba ver la capacidad de Naruto de dar vida verdadera a los traídos por Edo Tensei, necesitaría jugar con el apego que sabía que el jinchuriki tenía para la corriente. Hokage

La serpiente blanca que era parte de él apareció debajo de su túnica mientras su cabeza miraba hacia Konoha. Sintiendo que la gente se acercaba, sonrió y dijo: "Dios mío, qué amables de ustedes dos para ser tan serviciales". Al hacer que el ataúd desapareciera en el suelo, creó un clon para dar la bienvenida a los que lo perseguían y activar la trampa mientras encontraba un lugar seguro desde el cual observar lo que sucedió a continuación.

Capítulo siguiente: Explosión del arco pasado: Mito Parte II


	44. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 44

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío. Además, esta historia es una ficción de limón, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan. Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora. Gracias.

Capítulo 44: Explosión del arco pasado: Mito: Parte II

Naruto estaba a la cabeza mientras él y Tsunade se acercaban a Kabuto, quien parecía estar esperándolos. Naruto tuvo una sensación incómoda que le hizo mirar a Tsunade para ver la ira y la preocupación que podía sentir irradiando de ella. Su propio estado emocional estaba en conflicto, especialmente porque Tsunade le había dado el resumen del ADN que Kabuto había adquirido al abandonar la aldea. Sabiendo que entre los guerreros que potencialmente podrían resucitar si Kabuto eligiera eran hombres que habían disfrutado de las relaciones con dos de sus amantes, Naruto no estaba exactamente entusiasmado con la idea de involucrar a Kabuto. Dudaba que el multi-traidor con gafas supiera de sus propias relaciones con Yuugao y Tsunade, por lo que probablemente no usaría a Edo Tensei en ellas por esas razones. Pero dicho esto, no cambió el hecho de que si se encontraban con Hayate o Dan,

Saber que podría traer uno si no los dos en caso de encontrarse con ellos estaba causando estragos en su sentido de la decencia. Por un lado, admitiría que una parte egoísta de él no quería traer de vuelta a personas que pudieran considerarse competencia por el afecto de su amante. Especialmente cuando se considera que para los devueltos parecería que no ha pasado el tiempo desde su muerte. A decir verdad, Naruto casi no había pensado en los hombres que habían estado en la vida de sus amantes antes que él. Simplemente no parecía ser algo de lo que preocuparse ya que en esencia estaban muertos mientras él estaba vivo. Pero ahora, con la posibilidad muy real de que podría enfrentarse a ellos, en más de un sentido, no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo se comparó con ellos. Volvió a mirar a Tsunade preguntándose si ella estaba experimentando pensamientos o sentimientos similares.

Admirando la profesionalidad de su amante, estaba a punto de abordar el tema con ella cuando Tsunade dijo: "No debes preocuparte, mi amor. Mi corazón y mi alma te pertenecen. Dan era importante para mí, pero era mi pasado. Eres mi futuro. Sé que Yuugao siente lo mismo.

Toda la tensión que Naruto había estado sintiendo se dispersó de las palabras de Tsunade. Volviéndose para mirarla mientras continuaban hacia donde podía sentir a Kabuto, dijo: "Gracias. Nunca dudé de que me amaras pero ... "

" Mi amor ", dijo Tsunade dándole a Naruto una sonrisa divertida," cállate y detente a pensarlo. Pasé décadas desperdiciando mi vida llorando por Dan. Era importante para mí, pero creo que hubiera querido que siguiera con mi vida y yo lo he hecho contigo.

Naruto, reforzado por las palabras de su amante, sintió que su propio rostro se convertía en un ceño determinado. Sin embargo, pensando en Kurenai, dijo: "Admito que estaba preocupado por enfrentar a Dan o Hayate porque sé que podría devolvérselos, pero qué pasa si es alguien como Asuma o Zabuza. Podría traer gente importante de vuelta a ... "

" No viaje por ese camino, Naruto ", dijo Tsunade rápida y decididamente. "No puedo imaginar lo que se siente al saber que podrías traer de vuelta a las personas cercanas a ti o a las que te importan. Pero solo porque puedas hacerlo, no significa que debas hacerlo. ¿Has pensado por qué Kiyomi nos daría la oportunidad de vivir para siempre, pero si dependeríamos de que no tuviéramos hijos?

Naruto negó con la cabeza en señal negativa y respondió: "A decir verdad, no lo he hecho. Como ella dijo, era algo que pretendía ser parte de nuestro paquete de jubilación. Con todo lo que tiene que suceder primero, preocuparse por eso parece un poco una ilusión en este momento ".

Tsunade asintió esperando tal respuesta. Sin embargo, lo había pensado mucho desde que Kiyomi reveló cómo lo había logrado para que no envejecieran, ya que había abierto una gran cantidad de preguntas a las que el médico en ella quería respuestas. Tsunade también sospechaba que una parte de la razón por la que no había dedicado mucho pensamiento al asunto era porque su amante no estaba tan motivado para tener hijos, especialmente ahora que para hacerlo podría tener que perder a la mujer que decidió para tenerlo. Ella creía que era un resultado directo de que él tuviera un gran harén de amantes que requería su atención y afecto. Y si bien se podría decir que un niño también requeriría ambos, realmente estaría en un nivel completamente diferente, ya que ser un buen padre podría decirse que es más difícil que un gran amante.

Sin embargo, en realidad, sospechaba que la mayoría de sus amantes caían en la misma categoría que ella, ya que renunciar a tener un hijo cuando uno podría vivir durante varias vidas parecía un comercio bastante justo. Por supuesto, ella reconocería que su aceptación podría deberse simplemente a que ella nunca tuvo uno, ni a ser tan inclinada a hacerlo. Pero, ella también creía que las quejas de Tsunami y, en menor medida, de Tsume sobre el asunto se debían a que ya tenían hijos, y por extensión, muy probablemente podrían sobrevivir a ellos dependiendo de lo que decidieran sus hijos.

Era de la opinión de que Tsume no se sentía tan fuertemente en el asunto debido a que Kiba era un shinobi y, como tal, ya había aceptado la simple verdad de que podría sobrevivir a su hijo debido a la profesión que había elegido. La seguridad de Kiyomi de que al unir con éxito el Mundo Shinobi, ella extendería la capacidad de permanecer sin edad a Kiba e Inari, siempre que decidieran renunciar a tener hijos también, parecía haber aplacado a Tsume. Sin embargo, el tsunami todavía parecía estar en conflicto sobre el asunto, lo que hizo que Tsunade se preguntara qué decidiría en última instancia hacer.

Al ver que Naruto la estaba mirando y esperando que explicara por qué había hecho su pregunta, ella dijo: "No le he preguntado a Kiyomi sobre el asunto, pero creo que la razón de su demanda es que aquellos que desean permanecer jóvenes no tengan un niño es porque siente que la muerte es una parte natural de la vida ".

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "Estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero ¿por qué hacernos inmortales para empezar?"

Tsunade sonrió cuando dijo: "Porque ella te ama, y como un ser que ya era inmortal no quería perderte a la vejez". Recuerde que sus años tienen que parecer días o, al menos, lo habían parecido así en el pasado ".

Naruto entendió a dónde iba su amante con su punto y dijo: "Entonces, lo que estás diciendo es que Kiyomi al evitar que envejezcamos siente que nos sacó del orden natural de las cosas y, si ese es el caso, hemos perdido el derecho nuestro derecho a procrear ".

Tsunade admitiría que estaba un poco sorprendida de que Naruto llegara a la conclusión de que se dirigía tan rápidamente: "Exactamente. Estoy un poco sorprendido de que te hayas dado cuenta de mi punto desde el principio, especialmente si no has pensado en el asunto.

Tsunade se rió levemente mientras le hacía un puchero para decirle: "Oye, soy capaz de sacar conclusiones sobre la marcha". Al ver la diversión de su amante, respondió con un suspiro, antes de ponerse serio y agregó: "A decir verdad, aunque no había pensado mucho en esta revelación de la inmortalidad. Había pensado mucho en tener hijos ".

Tsunade no ocultó su sorpresa cuando dijo: "Oh, de verdad. A decir verdad estoy un poco aturdido. Eso parece algo que considerarías después de haber logrado unir al Mundo Shinobi ".

"Cierto, pero supongo que parecía una preocupación natural teniendo en cuenta cómo planeaba hacerlo", dijo Naruto antes de pasar un momento para asegurarse de que aún pudiera detectar la presencia de Kabuto, así como cualquier otra amenaza potencial.

Tsunade esperó hasta que el enfoque de Naruto volvió a ella para preguntar: "¿Qué quieres decir? Hace tiempo que sabías que Kiyomi había detenido tu habilidad para impregnar a tus amantes.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, pero luego respondió: "Sí, pero estaba más sorprendido por el hecho de que no solo estaba satisfecho con eso". Pero no estaba seguro de querer que ella lo devolviera. Podía ver la sorpresa de su amante, así que explicó: "Tsunade, mira cuántos amantes necesitaba tener en Konoha solo para sentirme seguro de que nuestros planes continuarían sin obstáculos. Si bien eso puede o no ser necesario para asegurar nuestras metas en otras aldeas, el hecho es que hay muchas mujeres que han venido a cuidarme y puede haber muchas más. La verdad es que agregar un niño a nuestras vidas ya complicadas simplemente no parece necesario. Más aún teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que realmente no siento la necesidad de dejar un legado de carne y hueso como testimonio de mis relaciones debido a cuánto tiempo podemos disfrutar. Y hablando de divertirnos,

Tsunade entendió de dónde venía su amante, así que agregó: "Además, no tiene sentido dar a luz a alguien que pueda comenzar a comer mi propio tiempo especial contigo".

Naruto se rió entre dientes, pero se puso serio cuando preguntó: "¿Crees que los demás sienten lo mismo?"

"Sí", dijo Tsunade después de un momento, "creo que probablemente también entiendan de dónde viene Kiyomi. Aunque me duele decirlo, la muerte es una parte natural de la vida. Si queremos alejarnos del ciclo natural de la vida y la muerte, entonces deberíamos estar dispuestos a renunciar a algo a su vez. Pero creo que también debemos reconocer que si la muerte aún nos reclama, entonces es un juicio que debemos aceptar ".

"¿Estás diciendo que si uno de nosotros muere tenemos que aceptar eso?"

Tsunade asintió gravemente mientras agregaba: "Sí, Edo Tensei es una abominación. Me da vergüenza que mi tío abuelo fue el que lo desarrolló ".

"¡Qué!" Naruto miró a su amante en estado de shock, "Yo ... pensé que Orochimaru lo inventó. Ese jutsu fue inventado por el Segundo Hokage.

"Me temo que sí", dijo Tsunade después de varios segundos.

"¿Q-por qué un Hokage crearía tal jutsu?", Preguntó Naruto sintiendo cierta decepción por las revelaciones y en uno de sus ídolos personales, ya que resaltaba aún más cómo y por qué el Mundo Ninja era un desastre. Saber que un Hokage podría crear un jutsu tan vil solo mostraba cómo otras aldeas ninja podían ver a Konoha con tanto desprecio y odio. Recordando la ira que había sentido con Kabuto por traer de vuelta a Haku de esa manera, solo podía imaginar cómo se sentirían los shinobi de otras aldeas al ver a sus seres queridos manipulados de esa manera por un hombre que se hacía llamar Hokage.

Tsunade esbozó una sonrisa agridulce cuando dijo: "Mi abuela solía decir que era porque mi abuelo era un soñador idealista. Su hermano era mucho más pragmático y desconfiado. Mi tío abuelo veía la guerra y la batalla como algo que se convierte en competencia entre individuos y si no hiciste todo lo posible para conquistar a tus enemigos, merecías ser pisoteado por ellos ".

Naruto frunció el ceño al descubrir que la descripción de Tsunade no coincidía con la imagen que la Academia Shinobi le había inculcado. Encontrando un poco inquietante que su pueblo pudiera ser acusado de la misma reescritura de la historia, ellos a su vez a veces acusaron a los otros pueblos de hacer, dijo: "Aún así, pensé que el Segundo Hokage intentó mejorar nuestra relación con Kumogakure. La forma en que lo estás describiendo lo haría casi sonar como Danzou o Joseki ".

"Lo sé", dijo Tsunade después de un momento, "Pero mi tío abuelo era un hombre que veía el mundo como blanco y negro. Los amigos eran amigos y los enemigos eran enemigos. Desafortunadamente, tal postura tendió incluso a nublar sus puntos de vista sobre los enemigos que se hicieron amigos ".

"Estás hablando de su trato con los Uchiha", dijo Naruto.

"Sí, la desconfianza del segundo Hokage hacia el Uchiha y los pasos que tomó para asegurarse de que no traicionaron a Konoha en última instancia pueden haber llevado a su intento de levantamiento. Eso no quiere decir que creo que los Uchiha tenían razón al tomar las armas contra la aldea o que los mayores no tomaron las medidas correctas cuando se hizo evidente que las negociaciones no iban a funcionar ".

Naruto suspiró ya que se sintió tan en conflicto por la Masacre de Uchiha como Tsunade sonó. Después de haber sido condenado al ostracismo por la aldea, fue difícil para él no sentir cierto grado de comprensión por los Uchiha. Después de haber ayudado a encontrar el Leaf Village y, por extensión, el sistema shinobi actual, se imaginó que era bastante difícil aceptar que después de casi un siglo todavía eran vistos con desconfianza por sus vecinos y los poderes del pueblo. Aún así, Naruto sintió que si Itachi podía emitir un juicio tan duro sobre su propio clan, entonces o bien había más cosas de las que él sabía. O, los Uchiha no se habían tratado tanto de la igualdad de trato como de querer poder. Antes de que Mikoto fuera rescatada y confirmara que su esposo quería tomar el poder, Naruto admitió que ya había considerado que esto último era cierto. Su creencia se había basado únicamente en Itachi llevando a cabo la acción. También creía que tal vez había sido el propio Itachi quien había propuesto el método extremo de lidiar con la rebelión. Naruto creía esto porque era obvio que Itachi había tratado de posicionar a Sasuke para convertirse en el último Uchiha y, por extensión, quizás el único además de él que vería a Konoha como más importante que el Clan del que habían venido. Naturalmente, las cosas no habían progresado como Itachi probablemente había esperado, pero Naruto comenzaba a dudar de la interpretación actual de que habían sido los mayores los que habían puesto la carga de matar a su clan en Itachi. Sus razones eran dobles. El primero es que si estabas conspirando para eliminar un clan rebelde, parecía bastante extraño entregar el asunto a un miembro de dicho clan, sin importar cuán leal fuera. El segundo fue que Itachi, al evitar a Sasuke, había demostrado su disposición a ir en contra de las órdenes, algo que él creía que los Ancianos, si hubieran sido ellos quienes habían planeado la eliminación del Uchiha, habrían tenido que considerar. Sin embargo, no parecían tener un plan de respaldo. Considerando tanto el talento particular de Danzou como el de Homura para los planes dentro de los planes, descubrió que los atraparon descalzos cuando Itachi no mató a Sasuke de manera extraña.

En última instancia, Naruto no sabía si Itachi era como Koharu describió a un hombre que probablemente estaba haciendo lo mejor de una situación horrible, o si realmente había sido el que había presentado a los Ancianos un camino para eliminar a los Uchiha debido a la creencia de que la única forma de remodelar ingresarlos en un clan verdaderamente aceptado por Konoha fue llevarlos de vuelta al punto de partida y reconstruirlos. Consideró presentar su idea a Koharu, pero considerando la presencia de Mikoto sintió que desenterrar a los fantasmas de la Masacre de Uchiha solo causaría discordia en su hogar. Sin embargo, pensó que era solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que Mikoto se diera cuenta de que la bella morena que a veces visitaba las aguas termales ubicadas en la propiedad de Kiyomi era, de hecho, el último Anciano de Konoha. No esperaba ese día.

Centrándose de nuevo en la tarea que tenía ante ellos, ya que podía sentir que se acercaban a lo que comenzaba a sospechar que era un clon de Kabuto, preguntó: "He oído hablar de las habilidades de Dan de Shizune y de Hayate de Yuugao. También tengo experiencia personal contra Asuma, por lo que debemos estar preparados si Kabuto nos los arroja. ¿Pero qué puedes decirme sobre las habilidades de tu abuela?

Tsunade frunció el ceño y respondió: "Me temo que no sé mucho sobre cómo peleó mi abuela. Para ser sincero, me sorprendió saber que ella era la Jinchuriki de Kiyomi. No aprendí esto hasta que hablé con Kiyomi la primera vez y le pregunté por qué se parecía a mi abuela ".

Naruto tropezó con una rama, casi cayendo al suelo mientras enviaba una mirada de sorpresa a la cara divertida de su amante, "Supongo que ella nunca te dijo que modeló su rostro siguiendo a mi abuela". Naruto negó con la cabeza y Tsunade se alegró de no haber preguntado en qué se basaba el resto de la forma de Kiyomi. Avanzando rápidamente, dijo: "Tristemente, este tipo de cosas resaltan lo poco que aparentemente sabía sobre las habilidades de mi abuela. Sinceramente, hasta donde puedo recordar, rara vez apareció en público y después de que mi abuelo falleció vivió una vida bastante aislada. Tsunade frunció el ceño mientras miraba hacia atrás en sus recuerdos para agregar: "Ahora que lo pienso, sin embargo ... parecía mostrar una tristeza tranquila. Supongo que podría haberse debido a la pérdida de su esposo a una edad relativamente joven y a vivir tanto tiempo después de él ".

Naruto archivó la información y frunció el ceño ante lo poco que sabían sobre una mujer que había estado casada con uno de los shinobi más fuertes de la era moderna. Mirando dentro de sí mismo por un momento, le preguntó a la mujer que vivía dentro de él: "¿Y tú, mamá? ¿Tienes alguna idea de sus habilidades?

"No, lo siento cariño", respondió su madre preocupada por el próximo enfrentamiento. Sin embargo, puedo decirte que ella fue la que diseñó mi sello. Probablemente sea por eso que ese imbécil enmascarado, Tobi, tuvo que esperar hasta el día de su nacimiento para hacer su movimiento. Fue la única vez que estuvo a punto de romperse.

El ceño de Naruto se profundizó cuando sintió una buena cantidad de temor asentarse en la boca de su estómago. Se preguntó si por eso Kabuto había ido tras el ADN de la abuela de Tsunade. Sin embargo, una parte de él lo dudaba, ya que si Tsunade no hubiera sabido cuán hábil había sido su abuela con las focas, entonces dudaba que Kabuto lo supiera. Pero si había una cosa de la que no dudaba acerca de Kabuto, era la capacidad del hombre de descubrir información que otros no conocían. Naruto rechazó sus preocupaciones mientras se acercaban a un claro y era donde podía sentir, si no Kabuto, un clon de algún tipo que los estaba esperando.

El clon que Kabuto había dejado atrás sonrió cuando Tsunade y Naruto aparecieron de los árboles para aterrizar ante él. Casi de inmediato, Tsunade parecía que iba a acusarlo, pero para su sorpresa, Naruto la detuvo alzando su brazo para impedir su movimiento. "Naruto ..."

"Espera Tsunade", dijo Naruto con sus ojos amarillos estudiando el Kabuto delante de él. Luego sorprendió aún más al clon diciendo: "Sé que quieres golpear su cara, pero estarías perdiendo el tiempo". El verdadero Kabuto probablemente no esté cerca de aquí.

"Impresionante Naruto", dijo el clon de Kabuto su tono genuinamente complementario. Pasó a ser condescendiente cuando dijo: "Voy a tener que modificar mis tarjetas de información de Ninja para mostrar que no eres el completo idiota que recuerdo".

Naruto frunció el ceño, pero no dejó que la púa lo molestara, ya que en su lugar dijo: "Vamos al grano Kabuto. Sé lo que estás planeando y no voy a seguir el juego ".

"Ya veremos sobre ese Naruto", dijo el clon mientras presionaba sus manos contra el suelo haciendo que un ataúd saliera disparado del suelo frente a él.

Un momento después, la tapa se cayó y Naruto escuchó a Tsunade jadear a la mujer que residía dentro de ella. La mujer salió rígida al principio, pero su paso comenzó a suavizarse cuando su piel se volvió gris y agrietada a suave y pálida. Sus ojos oscuros sin pupilas primero se fijaron primero en Naruto, pero luego se movieron rápidamente a los de Tsunade. Su rostro cambió de una máscara en blanco a una de reconocimiento cuando dijo: "Tsunade ..." Frunció el ceño mientras trataba de moverse, pero no pudo hacer que dijera: "Así que he sido devuelta a través de Edo Tensei. Maldita sea Tobirama, este vil jutsu nunca debería haberse creado.

"Ahora, ahora", dijo el clon de Kabuto cuando apareció detrás del ataúd, "Deberías estar agradecido por la oportunidad de ver una vez más a tu nieta".

Mito volvió la cabeza lo suficiente como para ver al hombre que la había convocado y le pidió que dijera: "¿Y quién eres tú?"

"Kabuto Yakushi", dijo el clon moviéndose para pararse detrás de Mito. "Soy el hombre que ha dominado a Edo Tensei de una manera que el Segundo Hokage nunca podría soñar".

Mito frunció el ceño cuando sintió algo familiar sobre el joven y al reconocerlo dijo: "Me recuerdas a ese chico Orochimaru. Siempre advertí al Tercero que vigilara a ese. Siempre tuvo un espíritu siniestro, bastante similar al tuyo ... "

" Eres demasiado amable ", dijo Kabuto divertido, pero desapareció un momento después cuando Mito terminó su oración.

"Sin embargo, estás extrañamente vacío, casi como una copia barata que pasa por los movimientos porque no tiene sueños o ..."

"Cállate", espetó el clon de Kabuto haciendo que la mujer obedeciera instantáneamente. Centrándose en Naruto, dijo: "Como has descubierto mi juego, Naruto intenta detenerlo. Pero nunca me encontrarás e incluso si logras someter a la preciosa abuela de tu Hokage ... pasará una eternidad consciente y sellada ya que incluso si logras encontrarme y matarme, este jutsu permanecerá activo.

"Kabuto, maldito bastardo", gritó Naruto mientras cargaba al clon preparándose para dar un golpe que estaba seguro de que separaría la cabeza del hombre sonriente de sus hombros.

El clon no parecía preocupado en lo más mínimo y la razón se reveló cuando, para sorpresa de Naruto, Mito saltó entre ellos y encontró que su impulso se volvió contra él mientras lo agarraba de la muñeca para voltearlo. Naruto aterrizó bruscamente sobre su espalda y logró liberarse del agarre del pelirrojo mientras se alejaba. Volviendo a ponerse de pie, observó a la mujer con cautela mientras ella asumía una postura relajada con los brazos cruzados en la manga de su kimono.

"Por favor, perdóname", dijo Mito en tono de disculpa, "me temo que mis acciones no están bajo mi control". Naruto asintió causando que el difunto Uzumaki sonriera antes de decir: "Tsunade, no lo dudes. Esa es una de las razones por las que Tobirama creó este jutsu. Entendió que enfrentar a los seres queridos como enemigos, incluso aquellos que han fallecido, crea una debilidad en los enemigos que pueden ser explotados ".

"Entiendo ..."

"Entonces, ¿por qué dudas?", Interrumpió Mito mirando a su nieta, "Si te detienes contra mí, podría terminar experimentando el dolor de matar a mi propio nieto". Ambos hemos perdido tanto, por favor, no me hagas experimentar tu muerte también.

Tsunade asintió sombríamente, pero antes de que ella se moviera, el clon de Kabuto dijo: "Creo que me iré. No me gustaría distraerte de disfrutar de tu reunión.

"Kabuto bastardo," gritó Naruto cuando el clon estalló en humo. Naruto frunció el ceño como resultado de ser incapaz de sentir al antiguo hombre de derecha de Orochimaru.

Centrándose en Mito, creó una docena de clones para probar sus habilidades. Los clones cobraron fuerza haciendo que Mito desviara su atención de su nieta para enfrentarse al ataque. El primer clon la alcanzó y para sorpresa de Tsunade y Naruto a pesar de estar vestido con un fino kimono, parecía que la pelirroja resucitada no se alejaba del combate directo. Ella bloqueó los primeros golpes del clon empujando sus brazos antes de golpearlo en el pecho con el codo. El golpe disipó al clon cuando se levantó de sus pies permitiendo que los siguientes dos clones usaran el humo de la desaparición del primer clon creado como cobertura. Sin embargo, Mito estaba listo para ellos y cuando un clon saltó a través del humo tratando de golpear a la mujer con el puño, se encontró con la nariz aplastada cuando él le golpeó la rodilla en la cara después de empujar el golpe a un lado.

Mito saltó hacia atrás y pateó atrapando un tercer clon en la barbilla mientras trataba de vengar a sus compañeros clones. Mito aterrizó en cuclillas con una pierna sobresaliendo y su cuerpo torcido de modo que un brazo se extendía detrás de ella y el otro estaba más bajo casi descansando sobre su rodilla. Escaneó el humo en busca de cualquier signo de los otros clones, pero su sensación de peligro se encendió y la hizo rodar fuera del camino de un pie celestial de dolor.

Mito terminó su rol y saltó al aire para evitar que su equilibrio se interrumpiera por las ondas de choque resultantes del golpe de Tsunade. Pero, de repente fue impulsada hacia abajo por un poderoso golpe en la cabeza que recibió de Naruto. La patada la envió hacia la tierra como un meteorito. Su impacto envió polvo y escombros al aire cuando el cuerpo de Mito creó un profundo cráter donde impactó.

Tsunade acusó de creer que el cuerpo de su abuela necesitaría tiempo para recuperarse de tal golpe. Podía distinguir la forma de la mujer y podía ver como lo que parecía ser papel y cenizas flotaban a su alrededor. Sin embargo, su abuela la advirtió cuando gritó: "¡No te acerques a mí! Este es un jutsu que aprovecha la inmortalidad de los resucitados por Edo Tensei ".

Tsunade estuvo confundida por un momento hasta que notó que el papel en lugar de acercarse a su abuela volaba hacia ella. "¡¡¡Mierda!!!" Tsunade maldijo al notar que el papel estaba cubierto con sellos usados para etiquetas explosivas y extrañamente suficiente para almacenar artículos. Sin embargo, antes de que el papel se enganchara en ella, un clon de Naruto la empujó fuera del camino. El papel que se adhirió al clon comenzó a brillar cuando varios de los sellos de almacenamiento se activaron invocando etiquetas más explosivas. El clon ignoró su difícil situación al arrojar un kunai de tres puntas fuera de la zona de exterminio. Un momento después, Naruto apareció recogiendo a su amante e Hiraishining alejándose justo cuando las etiquetas comenzaron a explotar.

Naruto apareció en la rama de un árbol, pero rápidamente necesitaba seguir saltando mientras los explosivos continuaban explotando más y más del bosque. Al llegar a una distancia segura, Naruto preguntó: "¿Estás bien, princesa?"

Tsunade asintió brevemente sintiendo el deseo de besar a su amante como agradecimiento por la salvación, pero confiando en que Kabuto tenía un medio para controlar la batalla, dijo: "Esa no es una manera apropiada de referirse a su Hokage".

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron por la sorpresa por un momento, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que era posible a pesar de no poder localizar al verdadero Kabuto, no significaba que el hombre responsable de la resurrección de Mito no los estuviera vigilando, probablemente a través de la mujer. él había traído de vuelta al mundo de los vivos. Bajándola, dijo: "Lo siento, creo que estaba canalizando a Pervy Sage".

Tsunade sonrió por un momento, pero al ver que las explosiones se estaban extinguiendo, preguntó: "Naruto, dijiste que sabes lo que Kabuto estaba haciendo. ¿Te importaría iluminarme?

Naruto mantuvo sus ojos pegados a la nube de polvo que las explosiones habían provocado cuando respondió: "Creo que quiere que use mi chakra Bijuu para traer de vuelta a Mito". La primera vez con Haku lo tomó por sorpresa y, dado que todavía está recolectando ADN, parece que no abandonará el uso de Edo Tensei para lo que sea que esté planeando ".

Tsunade asintió mientras terminaba por su amante, "Por lo tanto, quiere que lo uses con ella para que pueda estudiar el proceso y encontrar una manera de contrarrestarlo".

"Esa es una cosa que podría estar tratando de hacer", dijo Naruto con gravedad.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Quiero decir que también podría estar buscando una manera de aprovechar la habilidad para sí mismo", respondió Naruto con el ceño fruncido cuando vio una figura que se acercaba lentamente a través del polvo. "Podría desear traer de vuelta a Orochimaru o tal vez a alguien más para el caso".

"Como quién", preguntó Tsunade antes de arrojarse al suelo para prepararse para enfrentarse una vez más a su abuela.

Naruto siguió a su amante al suelo mientras tiraba de las hojas de chakra que Asuma le había comprado como un regalo que Shikamaru le había entregado después de la muerte. Canalizando su chakra de viento en ellos, respondió: "No lo sé. Estaba conectado con Akatsuki a través de Orochimaru y Sasori, así que tal vez tenía la intención de ayudar a Tobi. He estado pensando por qué Tobi trató de reclamar los ojos de Nagato y creo que quien sea que se los dio ya no está en este mundo ".

"¿Qué te hace pensar que?" Tsunade preguntó cuando Naruto creó otro grupo de clones para atacar a Uzumaki para atraer su atención y prepararla para otro ataque como lo habían hecho antes.

Naruto se encogió de hombros y respondió: "Es una corazonada que he tenido desde que Kiyomi me dijo que ella opinaba que Nagato no había despertado tanto sus ojos, pero habían sido implantados en él para despertarlo en un momento de estrés". . El hecho de que Tobi haya hecho una obra para ellos significa que los necesita para algo. También dudo que fue él quien los despertó originalmente, ya que no los habría abandonado. Esto me hace pensar que la persona que lo hizo probablemente era demasiado mayor para usarlos, así que los trasplantó a un joven Nagato. Tobi probablemente entró en su empleo en algún momento después de que esto sucedió ".

Tsunade frunció el ceño cuando varios clones fueron disipados por el impresionante Taijutsu de su abuela. Sin embargo, la verdadera razón detrás de esto fue su comprensión de quién creía que su amante había despertado al Rinnegan. "Crees que el corredor fue la persona que originalmente despertó esos ojos". El ceño fruncido en su rostro se profundizó cuando Naruto asintió. "Si ese es el caso, no importa lo que no podamos dejar que Kabuto vea que uses esa habilidad nuevamente".

"Lo sé", dijo Naruto. Su tono se suavizó cuando preguntó: "¿E-estás seguro de que estarás de acuerdo con eso?" Tsunade le envió una mirada inquisitiva que lo hizo explicar: "Por lo que entiendo, los traídos por Edo Tensei solo pueden ser devueltos si el invocador termina el jutsu, o en algunos casos si encuentran la paz. Eso significa que la única otra opción que tenemos por el momento sería inmovilizarla y sellarla. Pero es probable que esté consciente y no puedo imaginar cómo sería estar inmóvil pero consciente ".

"Yo ... lo sé", dijo Tsunade, no le gustaba lo que necesitaba hacer, pero le dio a su amante una mirada decidida y agregó: "Pero mi abuela es una kunoichi. Ella lo entendería.

Naruto asintió antes de acusar a la mujer cuando el último de sus clones fue disipado. Debido a su modo Sabio, las hojas de viento que se extendían desde los cuchillos de chakra que manejaba llegaron al suelo dejando surcos en él. Tsunade observó a su abuela alejarse para evitar los ataques de Naruto, por lo que se mordió el pulgar para convocar a Katsuyu y tender una trampa para la mujer Uzumaki.

Mito bailó hacia atrás cuando el hombre rubio le cortó el brazo con su espada de chakra. Ella permaneció en silencio para asegurarse de que tanto su nieta como el joven que estaba frente a ella no comenzaran a dudar. A pesar de su deseo de que la sellaran, continuó manteniendo su distancia hasta que su brazo se reformó. Mito frunció el ceño porque todavía podía sentir al hombre Kabuto debido al vínculo que existía entre los convocados por Edo Tensei y el invocador. Desde ese vínculo, podía sentir una curiosidad y el vacío que había comentado antes. Para ella, el hombre que la había llamado desde el más allá parecía un recipiente vacío que no estaba seguro de con qué llenarse, por lo que había decidido seguir la ambición de otro. Le dio una sensación extraña, no del todo malvada, aunque obviamente era capaz de realizar tales actos. Todavía,

Sin embargo, Mito estaba llena de su propio sentido de curiosidad cuando volvió a comprometer a Naruto una vez que su brazo fue restaurado. La razón de su interés se debió a su sensación de que su nieta y el joven con el que estaba luchando tenían algún tipo de relación. A Mito le pareció curioso ya que, aunque sabía muy bien que Tsunade tendía a ocultar su edad usando un henge. Mito siempre se había dado cuenta cuando su nieta lo estaba usando. Sin embargo, por el momento no podía detectar el henge, al menos no en el sentido de que estaba cambiando sus rasgos. Eso confundió a Mito ya que Tsunade parecía que tenía veintitantos años, una edad que había pasado mucho tiempo cuando su abuela falleció como resultado de que Kyuubi se extrajera para que Kushina pudiera asumir la carga.

Aún más sorprendente para la mujer fue que parecía que Tsunade había superado la muerte de Dan. Pero lo que confundió a Mito fue que no podía recordar al joven luchando contra ella, aunque le recordaba a Kushina. Preguntándose cuánto tiempo había pasado desde su muerte, se negó a dar voz a esas preguntas para que Kabuto no obtuviera información valiosa que pudiera usarse contra su nieta y el hombre al que rogaba sospechar que Tsunade había tomado como amante.

Al meterse en la guardia de Naruto, ella evitó que él trajera sus cuchillas de chakra sobre ella. Tirando de una de las horquillas que sostenían su cabello en los bollos gemelos, lo apuñaló en el brazo derecho de Naruto haciendo que gritara y cortara el chakra a la cuchilla en su mano. Al liberarlo, se dio la vuelta y apuñaló la aguja en su lado derecho antes de patearlo. Su curiosidad volvió a aumentar debido a que sus nietas atraparon al joven cuando ella rápidamente extrajo la aguja y la tiró. La mujer rubia comenzó a sanar la herida sorprendiendo a Mito, quien en contra de su voluntad comenzó a acusarlos.

Sin embargo, se vio obligada a interrumpirse cuando comenzaron a dispararse chorros de ácido desde los árboles. Obligado a darles a los dos algo de espacio, Mito pudo ver que Katsuyu se había dividido en copias más pequeñas y se había posicionado en los muchos árboles. Las babosas comenzaron a disparar nuevamente, obligando a Mito hacia Tsunade, quien al terminar de curar a Naruto se movió sin esfuerzo a través de la barrera corrosiva para involucrar a su abuela en el taijutsu.

Mito deseaba haber podido disfrutar de la pelea ya que nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad. Después de sellar el Kyuubi, Mito había pasado la mayor parte de su vida ocultando el hecho de que ella era una jinchuriki para no alterar el equilibrio de las bestias de cola que Hashirama había logrado al dar el Bijuu a las otras aldeas. Había sido durante su batalla final con Madara que Mikoto había llevado al Kyuubi dentro de ella para negarle al Uchiha sus servicios. No había sido un proceso fácil para ella, pero al final había soportado después de meses de estar en cama con fiebre. Cuando se recuperó, había sido en un mundo donde su esposo había muerto como resultado de lo duro que se había esforzado en esa batalla final.

Había sido el hermano de su esposo quien le había informado que con las muertes de Madara y Hashirama, las otras aldeas habían comenzado a posicionarse en preparación para una batalla masiva. Por lo tanto, ella debía permanecer escondida como un as en el hoyo en caso de que estallaran las hostilidades y Konoha fuera atacada directamente. Además, dado que ninguna de las otras aldeas sabía lo que le había sucedido a Kyuubi, ella debía permanecer aislada para evitar que se revelara su secreto. Pero, sinceramente, Mito había llegado a creer que probablemente habría permanecido aislada sin las órdenes de Tobirama. Para muchos en la aldea y el mundo shinobi en general, su esposo había sido casi como un dios, y ella dudaba que hubiera muchos hombres dispuestos a ponerse en una posición para ser comparados con él.

Cuando su atención volvió al presente, se dio cuenta de que lo verdaderamente aterrador de Edo Tensei era que la persona que usaba el jutsu no necesitaba conocer todos los entresijos de las habilidades que poseía la persona que trajeron. Siempre que los controles que usaban para manipular a los shinobi no muertos estuvieran en su lugar, solo necesitaban sentarse y relajarse mientras su marioneta hacía todo lo posible para lograr su objetivo. Por lo tanto, a pesar de que Kabuto no sabía que el Mito había sido el primer Jinchuriki del Kyuubi, cuando el Uzumaki fue arrinconado en una esquina y estaba a punto de ser golpeado desde múltiples ángulos por ácido corrosivo. Mito se protegió asumiendo su forma de seis colas.

Tsunade se voló sobre sus pies cuando su abuela se cubrió de repente con un chakra rojo que a su vez estaba cubierto por un esqueleto parcial. Antes de que cayera al suelo, Naruto se teletransportó a ella y atrapó a su amante. Luego Hiraishined a un kunai que había arrojado antes de agarrar a Tsunade.

"Creo que estamos en problemas", dijo Naruto secamente mientras dejaba el Hokage. Agarrando el kunai al que se había teletransportado, se lo arrojó a la mujer cubierta de chakra y luego mostró varias señales con las manos. El kunai estalló en humo cubriendo el área en kunai de tres puntas cuando Naruto dijo: "Quédate aquí".

Desapareciendo en un destello rojo, apareció en el kunai más cercano a su oponente y formó un par de Rasengan gigantes que los golpearon contra el kunoichi transformado. Para sorpresa de Naruto, el jutsu hizo poco pero causó que el Bijuu patinara varios pies. Se teletransportó lejos cuando el Bijuu envió una garra de chakra volando hacia él, pero no pudo escapar cuando Mito rugió causando que él y su kunai disperso salieran volando.

Aterrizando bruscamente sobre su espalda, se quedó sin aliento cuando yacía en el suelo aturdido. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando el cielo fue borrado por una forma que rápidamente se dio cuenta de que era un Mito en el aire que estaba a punto de aterrizar sobre su pecho. Antes de que la mujer cubierta de chakra pudiera aplastar su pecho, aunque fue enviada a volar por una patada de Tsunade que había soltado el sello en su frente. La mujer aterrizó sobre sus pies y cuando Tsunade aterrizó respondiendo enviando una garra de chakra que la atravesó en el estómago y la levantó sobre sus pies hasta que se estrelló contra un árbol.

Tsunade gritó de dolor cuando Mito saltó al aire con la intención de usar su otra garra para decapitar a su nieta. "Mamá", gritó Naruto internamente cuando apareció dentro del sello. Saltando a la jaula, su madre lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, quien lo llenó con el chakra Bijuu que estaba a sus órdenes.

En lugar de adoptar una forma de zorro, el cuerpo de Naruto estaba cubierto con un chakra rojo que adquirió una apariencia vagamente femenina. El control de Kushina lanzó un puñetazo que golpeó a Mito en el zorro como un cráneo cubriéndole la cabeza. El golpe envió a la mujer a volar fuera de curso, haciendo que retrajera la garra que sujetaba a Tsunade al árbol. Las heridas de Tsunade se curaron casi al instante, pero antes de que pudiera unirse a la pelea, Kushina se apresuró a pasarla. Dando la vuelta al Mito en recuperación, agarró a la mujer por el cuerpo y la lanzó al aire. Cuando Mito se fue volando, aparecieron esferas en blanco y negro del chakra que cubría a Naruto, que Kushina tragó antes de disparar una Bola de Bestia a la mujer en el aire. El golpe de jutsu causó una onda de choque masiva para aplanar los árboles cercanos y envió una ola de polvo que cubrió el área.

Los nueve mechones de chakra en forma de cola que se parecían al cabello de Kushina cuando estaba molesta se movieron detrás de ella mientras buscaba alguna señal de que su predecesor como jinchuriki todavía estaba en la pelea. Para su sorpresa, Mito no solo sobrevivió con poco daño, sino que también dejó caer su capa de chakra para cerrar rápidamente con su oponente. La Uzumaki mayor trató de gritar una advertencia de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero sus ojos se pusieron negros cuando Kabuto reprimió su personalidad consciente de que Mito tenía algunos medios para que su experimento fuera un éxito.

Creando varios clones de sombra que rodeaban al chakra que cubría a Naruto, se arrodillaron creando una barrera alrededor de los dos combatientes cuando el verdadero se cerró rápidamente con su oponente. Kushina aún en control de su hijo golpeó su puño contra el pecho de Mito y empaló a la mujer en él. Sin embargo, Mito permaneció imperturbable cuando presionó su mano sobre el estómago de Naruto donde colocó un sello que hizo que su chakra Bijuu se retrajera, ya que obligó a Naruto a salir del sello y, por lo tanto, lo separó de su chakra Bijuu. Naruto gritó de dolor cuando el chakra comenzó a retirarse del sello que ella le había puesto en el estómago. Luego, como un maestro cerrajero, rápidamente examinó sus Ocho Trigramas y activó la función de bloqueo. Al mismo tiempo, ella abrió su propio sello cuando comenzó a extraer el chakra de Naruto de él.

Dentro del sello de Naruto, Kushina estaba bastante sorprendida cuando la cerradura comenzó a abrirse. El sello de papel solo resistió un momento cuando las puertas se abrieron y sintió un tirón que comenzó a extraerla de su hijo. Maldiciendo, envió su conciencia a la forma original de Kiyomi e intentó luchar contra la atracción gravitacional. Sus uñas dejaron profundos surcos en el piso mientras que pulgada a pulgada la sacaban de la jaula. Mientras luchaba, podía sentir que su chakra se desviaba. Al llegar a la puerta, Kushina, en un último acto de desesperación, se agarró a una de las puertas de la jaula, luego usó sus colas para agarrarse a la otra y luego cerró la puerta. Después de varios largos momentos, Kushina finalmente logró cerrar la puerta haciendo que la cerradura se enganche automáticamente cuando el sello se reafirmó después de casi fallar. Kushina se derrumbó en el suelo, un tembloroso desastre, ya que parecía que casi toda su energía se había agotado. Temiendo lo que eso significaba, no pudo reunir la energía para investigar mientras se desmayaba por el agotamiento del chakra.

Tsunade observó con horror cómo el chakra era atraído por Naruto hacia su abuela de una manera bastante similar a cómo La voluntad de Kiyomi había entrado por primera vez en el cuerpo de su anfitrión. Excepto que esta vez no fue a pequeña escala o parecía muy controlado.

Al cargar la barrera, estampó su puño contra ella e inmediatamente fue incendiada, pero se negó a ver morir a otro de sus seres queridos. Con la esperanza de que sus habilidades curativas se mantuvieran al día con las llamas, continuó golpeando su puño contra él causando grietas. Sin embargo, se detuvo ya que de repente estaba cubierta por muchas de las copias de la babosa que había convocado y la suave voz de Katsuyu dijo: "Lady Tsunade, debes detenerte".

"No, ella lo está matando", respondió Tsunade casi frenéticamente mientras trataba de ignorar el dolor que comenzaba a estallar en ella a pesar de ella y sus esfuerzos de curación.

Katsuyu comenzó a fusionar su pequeño yo en uno capaz de envolver a Tsunade para obligarla a sanar cuando dijo: "Parece que lo peor ya pasó. Creo que Lady Kushina ha cerrado el sello.

Un momento después, las palabras de las babosas se demostraron verdaderas cuando el flujo de chakra se detuvo y Naruto se apartó de la kunoichi resucitada. Luego, para sorpresa de Tsunade y Katsuyu, Mito echó la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a gritar de dolor.

Una parte de Mito todavía estaba consciente mientras intentaba extraer el Kyuubi de Naruto. Sintió su corazón roto al ver cuán frenéticamente su nieta se estrelló contra la barrera e intentó abrirse camino a pesar de el horrible dolor que debía sentir cuando su carne comenzó un ciclo de ardor y curación. Pero como ambas mujeres sabían, incluso ese dolor físico palidecía frente al emocional de perder a un ser querido. Mito odiaba que pareciera que ella sería el instrumento para obligar a su pariente a experimentarlo una vez más.

Podía sentir la estrategia que la parte fría y sin emociones de ella estaba inventando para escapar con el Kyuubi. Podía sentir la alegre sorpresa de Kabuto por lo bien que estaba para tratar con Naruto. Aunque no estaba muy consciente de para qué había sido convocada, aparte de obligar a Naruto a hacer algo a través de sus acciones o después de ser derrotada, sabía que Kabuto tenía la intención de tomar el Kyuubi para sí mismo y experimentar a su gusto.

Sin embargo, para sorpresa de Mito, sintió como si Kyuubi estuviera luchando contra ella y, un momento después, el sello de Naruto había sido cerrado por la fuerza desde el interior. Mito se sorprendió hasta que comenzó a absorber el chakra que había introducido en su propio cuerpo. Para gran sorpresa de Mito, ella también comenzó a experimentar recuerdos del Bijuu que había tratado de extraer y se enteró de que, a diferencia de su antiguo adversario, parecía que el espíritu que actualmente ocupaba el Zorro no era otro que Kushina. También comenzó a experimentar sensaciones de placer, al ver destellos de Naruto con varias mujeres, incluida su propia nieta. Acurrucado en esos recuerdos estaba uno de Haku que la parte sin emociones de ella que estaba a cargo siguió hasta el punto de su regreso a la tierra de los vivos.

Mito sintió la sorpresa y la repentina ira de Kabuto ante el cambio mientras trataba de recordar a la kunoichi, pero descubrió que su control se había cortado cuando su alma se enraizó en el nuevo cuerpo que se estaba creando para ella. El dolor se convirtió momentáneamente en su mundo cuando comenzó a separarse del sacrificio que se había utilizado. Como resultado de obtener una nueva forma, los clones que había convocado se dispersaron cuando dejó de ser parte de Edo Tensei y una vez más se convirtió en parte del mundo viviente.

El clon K que Naruto había creado para hacer que pareciera que estaba ocupando la habitación del hotel que le habían proporcionado tendido en la cama con las estrellas en el techo. Había pasado una semana desde su confrontación con Kabuto y, como era de esperar, la vida de Naruto todavía se tambaleaba por el encuentro. Después de la batalla, Naruto se había recuperado lo suficiente como para que Hiraishin, el inconsciente Mito, regresara a la mansión de Kiyomi que estaba desocupada en ese momento, excepto Mikoto y Miya. Naruto le había pedido al Uchiha que cuidara a la mujer para que él pudiera regresar a Tsunade mientras ella se aseguraba de que Guren no se despertara para causar problemas.

Naruto regresó unos momentos antes de que Yuugao y un escuadrón de Anbu aparecieran que habían abandonado el pueblo tras ellos para proporcionarles apoyo. Tsunade había informado que Kabuto había resucitado a su abuela usando a Guren, pero habían logrado resolver sus quejas pasadas con la vida, dándole el cierre y enviando su alma a la otra vida. Para explicar que Guren sigue siendo una vida, reveló que su abuela tenía bastante conocimiento práctico de la técnica y había evitado que el alma de la mujer fuera consumida.

Por el momento, Guren estaba recluido en una celda de la prisión ubicada en el Cuartel General de Tortura e Interrogatorio. Aunque Guren no podía disputar la historia oficial, parecía no importar ya que no había dicho nada desde el despertar. En cambio, se sentó en el banco ubicado en su celda y miró hacia el espacio. Sin embargo, según Anko, ocasionalmente de noche los guardias se reportaban a escuchar sollozos.

El clon de Naruto frunció el ceño mientras se preguntaba cómo podría ayudarla, pero luego centró su atención en Anko. Pero antes de pensarlo mucho, sonó un golpe en la puerta. Sorprendido ya que pensó que cualquiera de los amantes de Naruto estaría en la Guarida con él, el clon se movió para responder y se sorprendió al encontrar a Anko al otro lado. Antes de que él pudiera preguntarle qué estaba haciendo allí, ella se empujó dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta antes de sellar sus labios con los de él.

El clon K estaba sorprendido por su comportamiento ya que las cosas se habían enfriado notablemente entre los dos desde que Anko había tratado de inducirlo a ser un sumiso. Inmediatamente después, los dos aparentemente se reconciliaron cuando Anko admitió que ella había estado un poco exagerada y Naruto estuvo de acuerdo en que su reacción podría haber sido más sutil. Pero, a pesar de que trataron de reírse, el problema había seguido siendo un punto persistente entre ellos que ambos se sentían incómodos con el brochado. Como resultado, la cercanía que los dos habían compartido como resultado de sus dificultades similares había sufrido.

A pesar de que el clon solo quería sentarse y disfrutar del placer que seguramente sentiría. Reconoció que la búsqueda de Anko era solo otro ejemplo de cómo habían sufrido la relación de Naruto y ella. Consciente de que Naruto quería abordar el problema, empujó a Anko y le hizo decir: "¿Qué pasa?"

El clon suspiró al responder: "Creo que ambos sabemos la respuesta a eso, por eso estás aquí en lugar de estar en la Guarida con el verdadero yo".

"O tal vez solo quería algo de tiempo a solas y no tenía ganas de compartir con las otras mujeres allí", dijo Anko. Pero al ver que el clon no estaba comprando, el argumento agregó: "¿Qué importa de todos modos? Cuando se disipe, él podrá disfrutar del placer, así que vamos a hacerlo.

"También es por eso que sé que si Naruto estuviera aquí, querría hablar sobre dónde están las cosas. Así que vamos, Anko, hablemos de lo que pasó, "dijo el clon de Naruto.

"No hay nada que discutir", dijo Anko un poco de calor entrando en su voz. Calmando, agregó, "Mira, es bastante evidente que tú y yo simplemente no somos compatibles. Quiero explorar el lado más perverso del sexo. Simplemente no estás interesado en eso. Por lo tanto, por ahora seamos amigos con beneficios. Quiero decir, con todo el coño que estás metiendo, no puedes decirme que te molesta tanto que estoy considerando otras opciones. Entonces, por el momento, disfrutemos y cuando encuentre a alguien que me interese, iremos por caminos separados ".

El clon luchó por encontrar las palabras para salvar la relación de Naruto, pero antes de que pudiera pensar en algo, Anko dijo: "Mira, piénsalo bien. Pero no te sientas demasiado dividido al respecto. Algunas relaciones simplemente no están destinadas a ser ".

"Espera Anko, vamos ..." el clon trató de decir mientras se cerraba con ella, pero Anko simplemente retrocedió antes de darle una sonrisa triste mientras salía de la habitación.

El clon observó a Anko retirarse por el pasillo sin estar seguro de si debería perseguirla, pero por el momento decidió hacer lo que ella dijo y pensar en el asunto. Por supuesto, una parte sabía que tenía razón y que algunas relaciones no estaban destinadas a serlo, pero darse por vencido no era uno de los puntos fuertes de Naruto y sabía que el rubio al recibir los recuerdos del clon trataría de recuperar el favor de Anko.

Mito se rió bulliciosamente mientras bebía en un bar local. Hizo una pausa por un momento cuando vio a un joven adolescente correr por la ventana y que se parecía a Tsunade como genin. Ella sonrió mientras volvía su atención al joven que había contado la broma sucia que había encontrado divertida. El hombre que intuía que ella podría estar abierta a la posibilidad de unirse a él en un ambiente más íntimo, preguntó: "Entonces, ¿qué tal si nos vamos a un lugar un poco menos concurrido?"

"Tentador", dijo Mito mientras le daba al hombre una sonrisa brillante, "Pero no tengo la costumbre de irme con un hombre solo porque me compró una bebida".

"Bueno, ¿y si te compro dos?" el hombre preguntó sin desanimarse.

"Supongo que tendré que hacer esa llamada después de que esta segunda bebida haga su aparición", dijo Mito después de tomar la última de su bebida actual. Ella sonrió cuando el hombre le indicó al cantinero que les diera otra ronda. Mientras esperaba, Mito no pudo evitar sentir que se sentía más viva que la mayoría de su anterior. La razón es que ya no sentía la necesidad de mantener la fachada de la mujer principal y adecuada que había vivido la mayor parte de su vida anterior. Después de sentir la necesidad de adoptarlo después de que Hashirama se convirtiera en Hokage, Mito había pasado de ser la amante de la diversión Uzumaki que había sido a una mujer que podía asistir a las funciones sociales a veces necesarias para mover el deseo de su esposo de hacer un mundo donde sus hijos pudieran envejecer. posibilidad. Desafortunadamente, incluso después de su muerte, ella había necesitado mantenerlo, Como resultado, la aldea que Hashirama había construido y amado casi le había parecido una prisión. Sin mencionar que Mito había tratado de no pensar en la cantidad de décadas que habían pasado desde la última vez que recibió un buen polvo, pero teniendo en cuenta que su única pareja había sido su esposo sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo había pasado.

Ahora renacida y capaz de viajar con cierta facilidad por el pueblo, siempre que se soltara el pelo y se quitara el sello de la frente, Mito estaba buscando quizás poner fin a la sequía de varias décadas. Una parte de ella había considerado a Naruto como un contendiente, pero teniendo en cuenta que su nieta estaba unida a él en ese momento era un poco incómodo con la idea. Pero no podía negar que Naruto parecía poseer muchos de los atributos que había encontrado tan atractivos en su esposo.

Mito recogió la bebida cuando apareció frente a ella y movió al hombre que la estaba hablando algunos puntos en la lista que estaba compilando. Sabía que su actitud de chica fiestera le estaba dando ataques a Tsunade teniendo en cuenta que sin duda recordaba cómo Mito solía actuar. Pero, la Uzumaki mayor que recuerda una vida en la que se sentía muy parecida a un pájaro encerrado en una jaula y obligada a mirar a las otras aves moverse, ya que deseaban no poder reunir la fuerza para preocuparse. No dispuesta a volver a entrar en esa jaula, sabía que le estaba causando problemas a Tsunade mientras salía sigilosamente de la mansión para divertirse. Pero a pesar de sus varios intentos hasta ahora cada vez que las cosas habían progresado hasta un punto interesante, su querida pequeña killjoy aparecería.

Mito maldijo cuando el cantinero dijo: "Hola señorita, eres demasiado joven para estar aquí". Girándose para mirar por encima de su hombro, se dio la vuelta rápidamente cuando vio al joven adolescente que había corrido por la ventana momentos antes.

Sin aliento, la niña corrió hacia Mito y le dijo frenéticamente: "Hermana mayor, tienes que volver a casa de inmediato. Dicen que la abuela no es larga para este mundo y que debes presentar tus últimos respetos.

Tratando de ignorar a la Tsunade cubierta mientras tiraba de su brazo con insistencia, Mito respondió: "Estoy seguro de que estará bien. Déjame ser."

"Pero hermana mayor", dijo Tsunade encendiendo las obras hidráulicas mientras comenzaba a tirar más persistentemente, "Sabes que siempre fuiste la favorita de la abuela. ¿P-cómo puedes decir eso?

Mito se volvió para decirle a su nueva amiga que la niña solo estaba tratando de llamar la atención, pero pudo ver que el hombre estaba siendo influenciado por las falsas lágrimas de Tsunade y recibió la confirmación cuando dijo: "U-um tal vez deberías ir a ver sobre su. Ya serán tiempo suficiente para divertirse más tarde.

"No si el mocoso se sale con la suya", dijo Mito en voz baja mientras permitía que Tsunade la sacara del bar.

Una vez que los dos estaban en camino y habían llegado a una parte relativamente aislada de la aldea, Tsunade comenzó a despotricar cuando dijo: "Honestamente, ¿qué te ha pasado? Te pedí que te quedaras en la mansión, pero cada vez que te doy la espalda te estás escapando.

"¿Por qué tengo que quedarme en esa cargada mansión con la mujer Uchiha y Mist actuando como niñeras? Nadie se dará cuenta de quién soy ".

"Ese no es el punto", dijo Tsunade girando sobre sus talones para meter el dedo en la cara de su abuela. Sin embargo, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba cubierta y, por lo tanto, solo llegó al pecho del pelirrojo. Notó que varias personas la miraban desde el otro lado de la calle, sin duda, le resultaba extraño que un niño le dijera a un adulto. "Vamos", dijo el Hokage girando de nuevo cuando comenzó a dirigirse a la mansión. Al darse cuenta de la sonrisa divertida de su abuela ante la inadvertida atención de Tsunade, la rubia murmuró: "Esto debe ser karma por todos los problemas por los que pasé a Shizune durante nuestros viajes".

Mito suspiró al ver a unos pocos hombres guapos cuya atención se desvió hacia ella. Dándoles un guiño juguetón, consideró ponerle rango a su nieta y usar el hecho de que Tsunade fue cubierta de joven para obligarla a irse por el momento. Pero muy consciente de lo testaruda que podía ser Tsunade, Mito sabía que su nieta no se iría a enfurruñarse.

Tsunade notó dónde estaba la atención de su abuela, así que la agarró de la mano mientras la empujaba detrás de ella. Al doblar una esquina, el Hokage dijo: "¿Puedes por favor tratar de comportarte? Pensé que habías dicho que las urgencias que estabas sintiendo como resultado del chakra de Naruto se han desvanecido.

"Se desvanecieron", dijo Mito molesto al recordar las numerosas veces que había usado sus dedos para liberarse, ya que los efectos del chakra de Naruto la habían puesto extremadamente cachonda durante la mayor parte de la semana anterior. "Entonces, ahora que lo han hecho, ¿cuándo vas a dejar de tratarme como un prisionero y dejar que me divierta?"

Tsunade apretó los dientes mientras se preguntaba por qué era la abuela callada, sabia y reservada que recordaba que actuaba como una adolescente rebelde. Una parte de ella estaba preocupada porque tal vez su abuela no estaba siendo honesta con ella porque el chakra de Naruto se había desvanecido. Sin embargo, se vio obligada a admitir que las pruebas que había realizado no le habían mostrado ninguna actividad cerebral en la parte sexual del cerebro que había estado presente cuando Anko había estado bajo su influencia.

Al llegar a la mansión de Kiyomi, Tsunade ingresó el código en la puerta y la pareja comenzó a dirigirse a la sección de su propiedad que albergaba las aguas termales. Mito después de pasar por la casa de baños vio a Naruto que parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. Ella notó la preocupación de Tsunade ya que él no reconoció su presencia, pero optó por no molestarlo mientras tomaban el camino de tierra hacia la gruta. Una vez dentro, Tsunade encendió una de las antorchas haciendo que se abriera un pasaje secreto que los llevaría a la mansión.

Mito la siguió sin decir nada mientras repetía la vista del Naruto medio sumergido y se imaginaba cómo se vería sin que el agua bloqueara su vista. Naturalmente, no necesitaba su imaginación ya que había absorbido los recuerdos latentes que se habían almacenado dentro de la forma original del Kyuubi, así que sabía cuán viril y bien dotado estaba el joven. A decir verdad, a Mito no le importaría tener una oportunidad con el jinchuriki, pero saber que ella estaría unida a él y, por lo tanto, compartirlo con su nieta sí que estropeó tales pensamientos al menos lo suficiente como para no actuar en consecuencia.

Al entrar al sótano de la mansión, Tsunade dejó caer su henge y se volvió hacia su abuela para decirle:

"Ahora, por favor, quédate bien. Prometo que con el tiempo se nos ocurrirá algo para explicar su presencia al pueblo.

Mito todavía estaba un poco desanimada porque Tsunade no parecía entender que no le importaba si la aldea entendía su presencia o no, simplemente rechazó a su nieta. Tsunade suspiró sin duda esperando volver a perseguir a la mujer poco antes de dirigirse al sello del transportador y desaparecer en un instante. Mito sintió la tentación de regresar a las aguas termales para actuar sobre varias fantasías que había creado en torno al joven que la ocupaba actualmente. A pesar de que una o dos de esas fantasías la involucraron, de hecho, llevarla al joven Uzumaki al glorioso orgasmo que sabía que era capaz de darle bajo la mirada de Tsunade, Mito decidió regresar a su habitación para que su cuerpo hambriento de sexo no cumpliera sus deseos. .

Naruto echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se relajaba en las aguas termales con los ojos cerrados. Había escuchado pasar a un par de personas, pero no se había molestado en confirmar sus identidades al abrir los ojos o usar su conexión con ellos a través de la Marca Fox. En verdad, estaba bastante contento de que hubieran decidido continuar sin hablar con él, ya que todavía estaba tambaleándose por los recuerdos que había recibido de su clon al despertar. Aunque en retrospectiva sabía que no debería haberse sorprendido considerando la creciente grieta que ambos habían permitido abrir entre Anko y él.

Sin embargo, Naruto no estaba seguro de si debería tratar de cerrarlo o simplemente permitir que Anko finalmente se fuera sola. No era que sus propios sentimientos hubieran disminuido, ni creía que los de Anko hubieran llegado al punto de no poder reparar la grieta. Pero, se preguntó si había decidido hacer todo lo que estuviera en su poder para recuperar su corazón, si sería porque la amaba y la necesitaba, o si era porque su ego lo exigía.

No fue fácil admitir que Anko podría estar mejor atendida al dejarla caer en los brazos de otro hombre o incluso una mujer. Pero, Naruto sintió que era una posibilidad real que podría ser lo que necesitaba para que sucediera. Ni siquiera fue por cómo sus propios gustos sexuales diferían de los de Anko. Después de todo, se sorprendió al enterarse al hacer una investigación sobre el tema de que algunos lo considerarían como un estilo de vida asociado con BDSM como resultado de tener un harén. La forma en que lo entendió fue que se debía a que sus amantes técnicamente eran sumisos a él y a sus deseos. Sin embargo, con el entendimiento de que BDSM incluía más que solo dolor y sumisión, Naruto descubrió que tal vez aún más ataba sus manos con respecto a Anko, principalmente porque entendió que aunque ser sexualmente sumiso a Anko no necesariamente tenía que traducirse en su relación fuera del dormitorio. Sin embargo, es muy probable que, como podría imaginar, su estima pueda caer en los ojos de algunos de sus amantes, pero particularmente de Tsume. A pesar de que sabía que tenía el corazón de la mujer del clan Inuzuka, su respeto podría disminuir si el hombre dominante que la había "domesticado" repentinamente se dejaba llevar por la sumisión a otro.

Pero sí destacó que en sus muchas relaciones necesitaba ser la persona a cargo, solo para evitar que su harén se astillara en muchas direcciones diferentes. Una lección que Naruto había aprendido inadvertidamente de la decisión de Anko de degradar su relación con amigos con beneficios. Se dio cuenta de que su decisión de dejar que las cosas se manejaran como había sido el caso con Ino, ya que ella necesitaba espacio para ordenar sus sentimientos, y no tomar las riendas de la situación en cuestión, había llevado al colapso de su relación con Anko. Naruto ahora se dio cuenta de que debería haber tomado una mano más firme al lidiar con la situación. También le hizo darse cuenta de que había sido bastante afortunado al tomar a Tsunade como amante tan temprano. Esto se debió al hecho de que, como resultado de su devoción por él y de su mayor concentración de sus energías para alinear a Konoha con su ambición. Muchos de sus amantes posteriores simplemente habían seguido su ejemplo. También cree que esto se extendió a algunas de las mujeres como Temari, que aunque provenía de una aldea diferente había visto a Tsunade como el pináculo de lo que debería ser una Kunoichi.

Sin embargo, ahora Naruto creía que era un beneficio que había seguido su curso a medida que más y más sus amantes llegaban a la conclusión de que, si bien Tsunade podría ser un Hokage en el mundo exterior. Dentro del harén, ella era solo otra mujer que albergaba sentimientos por él y, como tal, no necesariamente tenían que hacer lo que ella decía. Sin mencionar que algunos de ellos estaban alcanzando rangos que, aunque no eran tan poderosos políticamente, eran capaces de obstaculizar a veces el poder de un Kage.

En pocas palabras, era hora de que Naruto comenzara a poner el pie en el suelo y demostrar que era la fuerza dominante dentro del harén. No de una manera realmente exagerada, pero como en el caso de lo que Kiyomi le había hecho al Taki kunoichi, necesitaba que se supiera que no estaba satisfecho y que ya no toleraría la situación. Imaginó que su antiguo Bijuu retrocedería bastante, pero sabía que tenía que actuar más temprano que tarde. Aunque solo fuera para finalmente poner fin al asunto, sin mencionar que mostraría a sus otros amantes que si bien creía que necesitaba sus opiniones y aportaciones conflictivas. Cuando todo estaba dicho y hecho, él era el jefe de la familia y, como tal, era el que tenía que estar a cargo.

Desafortunadamente, sintió que aunque podía salvar su relación con Anko, no podía hacerlo sometiéndose a ella menos que socavaría la posición que quería tomar con los demás. Pero darse por vencido no era algo que a Naruto le gustaba hacer y, si bien vio otra forma, aparte de someterse a ella, para potencialmente llevar a Anko de vuelta al redil. Primero necesitaría encontrar la pieza que faltaba en el rompecabezas que era su relación. Por lo tanto, por el momento había dejado que su relación orbitara en el nuevo status quo que Anko había establecido. Solo esperaba encontrar lo que necesitaba antes de que ella se fuera de su alcance.

Antes de que Naruto pudiera pensar más sobre el asunto, un horrible choque cortó el aire dejándolo con la impresión de que alguien estaba redecorando la casa de Kiyomi con un mazo. Saltando fuera del agua, agarró una toalla y se la envolvió rápidamente antes de teletransportarse a la mujer agitada en el origen del disturbio.

Rangiku inició sesión con la puerta de entrada y cuando comenzó a entrar en la aldea comenzó a quejarse con voz ronca mientras repetía las instrucciones que Kiyomi le había dado: "Rangiku regresa a la aldea y asegura los papeles necesarios para que nuestras hermanas se muevan". a Konoha ". Cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, se dijo a sí misma: "Dios, primero soy una niñera y ahora soy una empleada".

Rangiku dejó que su molestia se desvaneciera cuando pasó junto a un bar local y sintió la tentación de entrar al establecimiento para tomar una copa. Ella ignoró el sentimiento al imaginar el discurso que Kiyomi le daría si eludía su tarea. Rangiku frunció el ceño cuando imaginó la cara de su hermana pelirroja y sintió una sensación de familiaridad. No estaba segura de por qué y en su mayor parte lo había ignorado, sin embargo, cada vez que miraba a su hermana era con la sensación de haber visto su cara en algún lugar antes. Dejando a un lado el sentimiento, decidió que antes de dirigirse a la oficina del Hokage para que la bola rodara al hacer que el Bijuu restante se instalara en Konoha, primero se refrescaría de su viaje.

Dirigiéndose a la mansión de Kiyomi, entró y se detuvo, ya que por un momento pensó que Kiyomi había sentido su deseo de relajarse y se había teletransportado a la mansión para reprenderla. Sin embargo, un momento después apareció un recuerdo ante ella y finalmente entendió qué era lo que le resultaba familiar a su hermana. Parecía una versión de pelo corto de la mujer que había ayudado al Primer Hokage a sellarla en la tetera y cambiarla por Suna. La mujer responsable de eso le sonrió cortésmente desde lo alto de las escaleras que ella había estado bajando, pero Rangiku reaccionó de aproximadamente cien años de ira cuando gritó: "¡Tú!"

Levantando su brazo, una nube de ceniza apareció de su manga que se estrelló contra la escalera donde la mujer había estado parada. Los ojos de Ragiku se entrecerraron cuando la mujer saltó de la escalera que fue destruida por el enfurecido ataque de Bijuu. Aterrizó con gracia antes de levantar las manos cuando dijo: "No soy un enemigo. Nar me trajo aquí ...

Mito se vio obligada a abandonar su explicación mientras rodaba fuera del camino de una nube de cenizas que rasgaba el suelo al pasar. Ella comenzó a cargar a la mujer para plantar un sello para apagar su chakra, pero apareció un destello rojo entre ellos. Mito fue incapaz de contenerse mientras chocaba con el joven de cuerpo duro que había aparecido frente a ella.

Rangiku al darse cuenta de que su ataque golpearía a Naruto rápidamente lo terminó. Mirando a los dos, dijo: "Naruto, ¿qué está haciendo aquí?"

Mito se había perdido en la sensación de estar presionado contra un hombre apenas vestido, pero al escuchar a la mujer que atacó su voz rápidamente se puso de pie. Mirando furiosa a la rubia, dijo: "Fui invitada aquí. Tal vez una mejor pregunta sería, ¿por qué atacarías a alguien antes de que pudiera explicarle tanto?

Rangiku le dirigió una mirada oscura en respuesta antes de decir: "Tal vez sería porque preferiría atacar antes de que pudieras sellarme una vez más".

Naruto se puso de pie mientras se movía entre su amante furioso y Mito cuando dijo: "Rangiku, eso no es algo de lo que debas preocuparte". Sin embargo, hizo una pausa cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ella dijo y le preguntó: "¿Qué quieres decir con sellarlo de nuevo?

Rangiku se sorprendió y se centró en Mito y le preguntó: "¿Qué, no le dijiste que eras tú y ese bastardo al que llamaron el primer Hokage que nos capturó y selló a todos Bijuu? Es curioso, pensé que lo considerarías un punto de orgullo. Fue a través de los sellos que solías atarnos a los objetos que solías contenernos que las aldeas pudieron crear jinchuriki ".

Los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron ante la revelación, pero mantuvo un ojo vigilante en Rangiku mientras miraba lentamente por encima del hombro. Tratando de mirar a las dos mujeres a la vez, ahora entendía por qué Mito parecía bastante aprensivo cuando se enteró de que todos los Bijuu ahora estaban libres. A pesar de no tener ninguna razón para dudar de Rangiku, todavía preguntó: "¿E-usted fue quien creó los sellos necesarios para crear jinchuriki?"

"Lo estaba", dijo Mito consciente de que gran parte del sufrimiento que había escuchado que el joven había soportado podía ponerse a sus pies. "El secreto de crear Jinchuriki murió con el Sabio de los Seis Caminos. Hashirama para mostrar a las otras aldeas establecidas después de Konoha que queríamos existir pacíficamente, decidió mostrar esta intención reuniendo a las Bestias de Cola para usarlas como un medio para crear tratados con las otras aldeas ".

"¿Alguna vez te detuviste a considerar que tal vez no queríamos ser tu moneda de cambio", dijo Rangiku acaloradamente.

"No lo hicimos", admitió Mito. "A decir verdad, nunca consideramos que pudieras ser sensible hasta que me convertí en el Jinchuriki de Kyuubi".

Mito parecía que estaba a punto de decir más, pero luego Mikoto y Miya aparecieron en el gran salón donde se había producido la breve pelea entre el pelirrojo y Bijuu. Naruto con la esperanza de calmar la situación se volvió hacia las mujeres que se acercaban por detrás del pelirrojo Uzumaki. Lamentablemente, el nudo que Naruto había atado cedió por el giro repentino como resultado de la colisión anterior con Mito. El rubio jinchuriki se preguntó brevemente por qué las tres mujeres a las que se enfrentaba de repente miraron hacia abajo y, siguiendo su ejemplo, se dieron cuenta de que las estaba mirando por completo.

"Mierda, lo siento", dijo Naruto rápidamente agarrando su toalla.

Retrocedió asustado mientras Miya levantaba la hoja de bambú que sostenía sobre su cabeza mientras decía enojada: "¿Por qué mocoso indecente?"

Sin embargo, se detuvo cuando Mikoto levantó el brazo frente a la mujer mientras decía: "Relájate, Miya, fue un accidente". Naruto pensó que escuchó un pequeño deseo sangrar en la voz de Uchiha mientras bromeaba, "Además, no creo que una mujer tenga muchas posibilidades teniendo en cuenta el arma que está empacando".

Naruto notó que las mejillas de las tres mujeres se colorearon y rápidamente se inclinó mientras sostenía la toalla frente al "arma" que Mikoto había descrito mientras se disculpaba nuevamente. Se enderezó casi de inmediato cuando Rangiku le pellizcó el trasero y agregó: "No, muchas doncellas han sido conquistadas por esa arma en particular".

Miya no parecía divertida mientras sostenía su hoja de bambú contra su hombro mientras respondía: "Bueno, asegúrate de mantenerla lejos de mí, menos probaremos cómo se levanta contra el acero". La mujer giró sobre sus talones cuando regresó a su práctica de esgrima.

Mikoto sonrió cuando Naruto se puso pálido ante la amenaza antes de regresar a la biblioteca donde había estado revisando muchos de los libros que Kiyomi había comprado en su investigación sobre la verdad de Gedo Mazo y Rinnegan. Al descubrir que la historia de sus propios clanes también estaba ligada a eso, esperaba encontrar algún medio para acabar con el odio que parecía tan fácilmente apoderarse de su clan. Naruto vio a las dos mujeres irse cuando se volvió para mirar a Rangiku para poder arreglar su toalla.

Rangiku sonrió mientras miraba descaradamente hacia abajo mientras Naruto trataba de ocultar su domador Bijuu, ya que Seven había bautizado su virilidad. Se dio cuenta de que su amante estaba avergonzado por mostrar a las mujeres, y estaba un poco indecisa ante la que quedaba. Pero aunque ella creía que Naruto sentía que los ojos que miraban a su espalda eran de disgusto, Rangiku podía decir que la mujer estaba luchando contra el deseo de saltar a su amante. Prácticamente capaz de sentir las décadas de lujuria acumulada que Mito estaba emitiendo; la Bijuu decidió que sería deliciosamente irónico presionar a la Uzumaki para que se uniera a Naruto como venganza por subyugarla a un siglo como arma viva.

Con la esperanza de aliviar la tensión que se acumulaba en la habitación, los ojos de Rangiku se mostraban con una diversión apenas contenida y sugirió: "¿Qué tal si nos tomamos una copa?" Para sorpresa de Bijuu, Mito aceptó rápidamente y Naruto secundó la moción.

Rangiku apenas podía recordar por qué no le gustaba la mujer que estaba sentada frente a ella. Después de que Naruto se vistió y se unió a ellos. Mito se había encargado de seleccionar la primera botella de la que beberían. Para sorpresa de ambos, Bijuu y Naruto, pronto descubrieron que, a pesar de la reputación y la leyenda de la pureza de Mito Uzumaki, la mujer podía defenderse cuando se trataba de beber mientras pasaban por varias botellas.

Rangiku estaba tomando una botella y podía ver a la pelirroja reflejando sus movimientos mientras Naruto observaba en su estado más que un poco ebrio. Para vergüenza de Rangiku, Mito cerró su botella primero, revelando que había bajado el contenido en la misma cantidad de tiempo que le tomó a la Bijuu pasar la mitad. Rangiku golpeó su botella y causó que las otras vacías se cayeran mientras decía: "¡No es justo que hicieras trampa!"

"No seas un mal perdedor", dijo Mito divertido. "Llegas mil años demasiado temprano para beberme debajo de la mesa".

"Los dos mejores de tres", dijo Rangiku mirando alrededor de la mesa de botellas vacías en busca de un par de botellas sin abrir.

"Eso fue hace dos concursos", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. Al estudiar a la mujer de la que se suponía que había leído en los libros de historia durante la academia, pero recientemente estaba agradeciéndole en parte a Shiho, dijo: "Sabes, no eres como lo que los libros de historia han descrito".

Naruto frunció el ceño mientras se preguntaba si dijo algo mal cuando la cara de Mito se torció en una máscara infeliz. Finalmente, aunque se relajó y dijo: "No estoy sorprendida. No es que las personas que los escribieron se molestaron en conocerme. En lugar de registrar la historia, la idealizaron hasta el punto de que yo era una princesa delicada. Aunque, sinceramente, Tobirama merece parte de la culpa, ya que lo alentó a hacerme aparecer como un noble para que nadie adivine que estaba albergando al Kyuubi ".

"Ahora es Kiyomi", dijo Naruto haciendo girar el sake en su taza, "Creo que sería mejor si tienes la costumbre de llamarlos por sus nombres en lugar de por las personas que codician su poder". Inclinándose hacia atrás en su silla, gimió al decir más para sí mismo que las mujeres presentes: "Hombre, va a ser un dolor de cabeza si todos te recuerdan como la mujer que ayudó a atraparlos". Probablemente debería ir a Hiraishin al hotel en el que están para que pueda avisarle a Kiyomi.

Rangiku se rió mientras decía: "Puede que no sea tan malo. Estoy seguro de que Yoruichi, Seven y Kiyomi no tendrán problemas con el regreso de Mito. Probablemente se lo agradecerán, ya que te llevó a ti. Además, Nel no parece recordar nada de la vida antes de convertirse en humana y Urd nunca ha sido sellada en un anfitrión ".

"Supongo que tienes razón", dijo Naruto dándole a su amante una sonrisa mientras bromeaba, "Sin embargo, hay una escalera que necesita reparaciones que es un testimonio de lo que podría pasar si Mito se encuentra con ellos en las circunstancias equivocadas".

Las mejillas de Rangiku se colorearon aún más debido a la vergüenza que sintió al mezclarse con el alcohol cuando dijo: "Oye, me sorprendió eso es todo. Quiero decir que lo último que esperaba cuando entré en la mansión fue enfrentarme a las mujeres que me encerraron en una tetera ". La vergüenza de Rangiku dio paso a la diversión cuando dijo: "Pero hablando de sorpresas, viste la cara de Mito cuando se te cayó la toalla".

Ella comenzó a reír cuando Mito comenzó a toser cuando se atragantó con el sake que había estado bebiendo. "Rangiku, te aseguro que ni Naruto ni yo queremos revivir ese momento en particular".

La Bijuu dio una sonrisa de complicidad cuando dijo: "Oh, oh, entonces tal vez eres la mujer mojigata que los libros de historia de Naruto te hicieron parecer. Pero no seamos tímidos, vi cómo lo mirabas. Estoy seguro de que revivirás ese momento una y otra vez más tarde esta noche.

Las mejillas de Mito se pusieron más rojas ya que no podía negar que la declaración de Bijuu era más verdadera que no. La pelirroja era muy consciente de que probablemente usaría la imagen de la rubia desnuda para ayudarla mientras la llevaban a soltarla. El único tipo de liberación que había disfrutado en las décadas posteriores a la muerte de su esposo. Como no le gustó el recordatorio, Mito se levantó bruscamente y dijo: "Creo que sería mejor si aplazáramos la noche".

Rangiku hizo un puchero cuando dijo: "No seas así. No hay vergüenza en admitir que te gustó lo que viste. Extendiendo la mano sobre la mesa, agarró la muñeca de Mito y antes de que Naruto o la pelirroja pudieran reaccionar colocaron su mano sobre su ingle. Ella observó la mano del antiguo jinchuriki en el primer intento de alejarse antes de que Mito sucumbiera a sus deseos cuando comenzó a acunar su paquete. Mito fue espoleado cuando Naruto gimió de placer mientras su cuerpo comenzó a responder a la suave caricia de su compañero Uzumaki.

Rangiku ayudó con las cosas mientras retiraba la mesa para permitir que Mito se arrodillara ante el joven y su ingle carpa. Naruto observó a la mujer tomar una posición entre sus piernas y por un momento consideró detener las cosas antes de que avanzaran demasiado. Su razón para hacerlo giraba en torno a Tsunade y su preocupación de que ella se molestara al saber que había acostado a su abuela. Sin embargo, dos cosas lo detuvieron, el primero fue que Mito casi parecía estar en trance mientras continuaba burlándose de su polla endurecida a través del material de sus pantalones. En verdad, le recordó cómo Tsume o Hana perdieron su lujuria animal si Naruto los descuidaba como lo había hecho después de su encuentro con Kanji. Considerándolo todo, le dio a Naruto la impresión de que para Mito había pasado bastante tiempo desde que cualquier hombre la había mirado como mujer y no como la esposa desconocida del Primer Hokage. Naruto supuso que podía entender por qué, ya que se dio cuenta de que la mayoría sería bastante desalentador saber que serían comparados con lo que muchos llamaron el Dios de Shinobi. Sin mencionar por algo de lo que Mito había dicho mientras lo bebían, casi sonaba como si ella se considerara prisionera del estado que su esposa había implicado, especialmente desde que se extendió hasta después de su muerte también. Eso y el hecho de que, como primera anfitriona de Kiyomi, no se le había permitido salir de la aldea y, como resultado, no podía arriesgarse a encontrar a alguien para satisfacer sus deseos sexuales para que no fueran tan discretos como ella deseaba. La otra razón por la que no habló fue porque recordó las propias palabras de Tsunade de cuando se había negado a seducir a Temari, acerca de cómo algunas de las mujeres que él puede tomar como amantes estaban obligadas a tener conexiones con otras personas que él conocía y mientras era parte de él sabía que era probable que Tsunade no considerara su argumento como una razón válida para acostarse con su abuela. La parte ebria de él sentía que era una razón para no negarle a Mito algo que obviamente ella ansiaba.

Sin embargo, justo cuando Mito estaba a punto de liberar la interpretación del estilo de madera de Naruto, una voz gritó: "¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?"

Tanto Naruto como Mito se encogieron cuando Tsunade entró en el bar previamente infrautilizado donde se servían bebidas a los invitados de una manera más íntima que en el comedor principal. Mito maldijo por lo bajo mientras murmuraba: "No otra vez".

Ella frunció el ceño cuando Naruto se puso de pie para enfrentar a su nieta enojada cuando él dijo con calma: "Creo que todos sabemos lo que estaba pasando".

Tsunade obviamente estaba sorprendido por la respuesta de Naruto. De repente se encontró a la defensiva y un poco incómoda ante la idea de que si hubiera terminado su papeleo un poco más tarde, Naruto probablemente habría llevado a su abuela al harén, dijo enojado: "¿No crees que deberías haber venido a mí antes?" ¿Decidir dormir con mi abuela?

Tsunade fue sorprendido por sorpresa cuando Naruto replicó: "Cuando tuve reparos en acostarme con Temari, fuiste tú quien me dijo que no debería dejar que esas cosas me molesten".

"E-eso es diferente", dijo Tsunade rápidamente, aunque sabía que era una respuesta bastante débil considerando que en realidad había asignado a Ino y Tayuya para asegurarse de que Naruto superara sus reservas con respecto a Temari.

Aunque Naruto sabía que podía presionar sobre el tema, suspiró y dijo: "Miren, vamos a llamarlo una noche y podemos discutirlo por la mañana cuando todos tengamos la cabeza despejada". Girándose para mirar a la mujer detrás de él, vio una mirada de decepción de parte de Mito, pero desapareció cuando ella le dio un breve asentimiento. Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento cuando se giró para darle un beso en la mejilla y dijo: "Buenas noches Mito". Luego le dio a Rangiku uno más profundo, antes de mudarse a Tsunade. Estaba un poco sorprendido cuando ella lo agarró y le dio un beso profundo que parecía bastante posesivo.

Naruto tropezó ligeramente mientras se alejaba tanto del alcohol que había ingerido como del poderoso beso que acababa de recibir. Rangiku observó mientras salía de la habitación y luego dirigió su atención a las dos mujeres que ahora se miraban acaloradamente. Tenía miedo de moverse, ya que sentía que si el más mínimo movimiento los encendía a los dos, pero a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos por quedarse quieta, no detuvo la erupción cuando Tsunade repentinamente soltó: "No puedo quitarte los ojos de encima por un minuto puedo?

"No me hables como si fuera un niño Tsunade", Mito disparó de vuelta acaloradamente.

"Entonces deja de actuar como un mocoso excesivamente hormonal malcriado", dijo la Hokage en su declaración de regreso tan intensa como la de su abuela. "Cada vez que te alcanzo últimamente te has estado arrojando a un hombre. ¿Qué le pasó a la abuela que yo ...?

"Cállate", gritó Mito enojado. "Deja de compararme con t-esa fabricación. Estoy tan cansado de ser Mito Uzumaki, esposa del Primer Hokage. Amaba a tu abuelo, pero Kami me ayudó después de su muerte. Me vi obligado a cumplir con un estándar imposible. No podría haber estado más solo si hubiera estado encerrado en una torre. La abuela que recordabas con tanto cariño era una muñeca de porcelana destinada a recordarle a la gente de Konoha la serenidad que se logró a través del sueño de Hashirama ".

Tsunade se sorprendió por las palabras de su abuela. Confundida, dijo: "P-pero el abuelo solía enseñarme sobre el juego y ..."

"Y pronto sería gritado por su hermano, que era el más sensato de los dos", respondió Mito cortando a su nieto. Mito continuó mirando enojada a su nieta por un momento, pero luego suspiró y dijo: "Tsunade, lo siento. Me comportaré de ahora en adelante. Supongo que quizás dejé que mi apariencia juvenil sacara lo mejor de mí. Tienes razón; Debería seguir viviendo según los estándares a los que me mantuve en el pasado ". Con eso ya pesar de haber bebido lo suficiente como para incapacitar a un pequeño pueblo, Mito se enderezó y comenzó a caminar con gracia fuera de la habitación.

Tsunade frunció el ceño porque, a pesar de que aparentemente consiguió lo que quería, no pudo evitar notar que a pesar de que su abuela se había portado exactamente como la recordaba. También apareció la expresión de tristeza que a veces veía cuando Mito miraba por la ventana o al cielo y no creía que la estaban observando. Excepto que ahora no hizo ningún intento por ocultarlo.

Tsunade suspiró cuando terminó el último papeleo del día. Al girar la silla para mirar por la ventana, se dio cuenta de que probablemente era cerca de la medianoche. Sintió que una cierta melancolía se apoderó de ella, ya que había planeado disfrutar de una noche en la ciudad con Naruto, pero supuse que eso estaba fuera de discusión. Frotándose los ojos cansados, pensó en cómo Naruto había experimentado su primera resaca había intentado disculparse por su comportamiento. Tsunade, aunque se había calmado, le había asegurado que no estaba enojada, ya que había planteado un punto válido sobre su propio despido de los lazos que había sentido con ciertas personas vinculadas a algunas de las mujeres a las que podría seducir.

En retrospectiva, Tsunade se dio cuenta de que tal vez la razón por la que no había estado tan preocupada por esas cosas era porque no tenía esos lazos. Pero con el regreso de su abuela y al menos al parecer que no se oponía a comenzar una relación con el hombre con el que estaba su nieta, Tsunade sabía que sería hipócrita de su parte trazar una línea con respecto a su familia.

Pero a pesar de haberle dado a Naruto su bendición y de haber pasado varios días, parecía que no había progreso. Tsunade se sintió culpable por eso ya que se dio cuenta de que, en cierto sentido, su abuela había estado en una situación similar a la que había tenido antes de convertirse en la amante de Naruto. Es decir, como mujer soltera con considerable influencia en la aldea, tenía que tener cuidado con cómo se comportaba. Lo que significa que fue bastante difícil encontrar una pareja adecuada para el sexo casual, ya que elegir a la persona equivocada podría ponerla en una posición comprometida y hacerla perder la cara. Se imaginó que Mito debía haber sentido lo mismo y aparentemente había soportado la situación durante décadas.

Saber que recientemente había sido la causa de que sus familiares continuaran sufriendo realmente hizo que Tsunade se sintiera como un tacón. Especialmente porque Mito había comenzado a actuar en los últimos días tal como Tsunade lo había recordado, tal como había llegado a desayunar inmaculadamente vestida. A pesar de haber sido testigo de su capacidad para beber como un pez, Mito parecía haber abandonado el alcohol tanto como Tsunade había recordado. Ahora, aunque Tsunade era de la opinión de que su abuela no se había permitido beber porque había estado jugando un papel y temía que al participar en algo que había disfrutado de su engaño se descubriera. Tsunade se sintió triste porque el acto fue algo que su abuela había mantenido al tratar con su nieto, ya que el Hokage obviamente no se había tomado el tiempo para conocer al verdadero Mito Uzumaki.

El hecho de que le estuvieran dando una segunda oportunidad casi hizo que Tsunade agradeciera a Kabuto por ser el bastardo manipulador que era. Naturalmente, aunque el Hokage ahora tenía que quitarse la máscara que ahora llevaba su abuela. Sonriendo, pensó que sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo. Tsunade se retorció un poco en su asiento cuando su cuerpo comenzó a responder a la idea que se arraigaba en su mente. Para su gran sorpresa, en realidad estaba descubriendo que la idea de que su abuela se uniera al Harén era bastante erótica. Aunque la idea no era exactamente extranjera debido a que Tsume y Hana eran miembros, Tsunade no había prestado mucha atención a los actos de incesto de madre e hija que había presenciado. Eso había cambiado con la inclusión de Rin en el harén, ya que ella había comenzado a creer que Kiyomi la había degradado ya que estaba en medio de hacerle el amor a Naruto.

Al principio, Tsunade había quedado escandalizada por la idea, pero cuanto más lo pensaba, no podía culpar exactamente a la mujer. Considerando la frecuencia con la que Naruto estaba entreteniendo a sus amantes, se imaginó que la curiosidad que Kushina debía haber sentido era increíble, y Tsunade a menudo estaba en el extremo receptor del palo de placer de su hijo solo podía imaginar cómo la tentación solo crecería después de probarla una vez. Pero después de haber decidido dejar que ese asunto se desarrollara por sí solo, Tsunade se preguntó si su abuela unirse al Harén daría lugar a la cercanía que vio entre Tsume y Hana. Una cercanía de la que Tsunade descubrió que tenía mucha envidia.

Mito se echó en la cama mientras intentaba ponerse cómoda. Muy consciente de lo que ayudaría, solo dudó cuando se había bañado antes de irse a dormir y no deseaba volver a sudar. Mirando su reloj que mostraba la hora justo después de la medianoche, estaba a punto de intentar una nueva posición nuevamente cuando un suave golpe sonó en su puerta. Confundida sobre quién era su visitante nocturno, se sentó en la cama y preguntó: "¿Quién es?"

En lugar de recibir una respuesta, su puerta se abrió para revelar a su nieta. A pesar de que Tsunade no era una de sus personas favoritas en el momento, trató de sonar agradable mientras decía: "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti a estas horas?"

Mito podía decir que Tsunade vio a través de sus bromas mientras preguntaba nerviosamente: "¿Puedes seguirme?" Hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

"Claro", dijo Mito y, de acuerdo con su reciente cambio de actitud, pensó que debería ponerse presentable y ponerse el pelo largo en sus moños habituales, "Por favor, deme un momento para prepararme".

Tsunade frunció el ceño, pero en lugar de irse se mudó a la cama de su abuela y la sacó de allí cuando dijo: "Eso no es necesario. Sólo sígueme."

Mito hizo lo que le dijeron cuando se dirigieron al sótano. Para sorpresa de Mito, se sintió un poco como en su noche de bodas, ya que cuando cumplió dieciséis años solo había conocido al hombre que se había convertido en su esposo unas horas antes de casarse con él. Aun así, Mito sabía que había tenido más suerte que la mayoría de los que se encontraban en matrimonios arreglados, ya que finalmente había llegado a amar a su esposo. Pero, sin embargo, después de la ceremonia, había esperado sola en los cuartos de invitados que le habían asignado antes de que un criado la acompañara a lo que sería su cama de boda.

Al llegar al sótano, pisaron el sello de teletransportación ubicado allí y desaparecieron en un destello rojo. Mito estaba un poco desorientado cuando aparecieron en otra habitación y, al haber visto a Tobirama usar un jutsu similar, comentó: "Así es como se sentía".

Tsunade la honró con una sonrisa cuando dijo: "Toma un poco acostumbrarse, ¿no?"

Mito asintió mientras salían de la habitación hacia un túnel y, aunque habían cambiado desde la última vez que había estado en ellos, reconocieron dónde estaban. "Pensé que desmantelaron estos túneles después de que construyeron el refugio de evacuación civil en el monumento Hokage".

Tsunade se sorprendió de que su abuela los reconociera, ya que no había podido encontrar ningún registro en los túneles y habitaciones que conformaban la Guarida. Aunque había dudado de que Orochimaru los hubiera construido, se sorprendió al descubrir que su abuela los conocía. "¿Has estado aquí antes?"

"Por supuesto", dijo Mito con una sonrisa, "Solían servir como refugios civiles. Pero finalmente fueron desmantelados cuando se construyó el del monumento de Hokage. Supongo que la gente pensó que era una mala idea tener a los civiles acurrucados debajo del suelo donde tendrían lugar las batallas si alguna vez se rompiera el muro ".

Tsunade asintió mientras respondía: "Supongo que es por eso que no pude encontrar ningún registro de ellos. No tiene sentido anunciar dónde guarda lo que está luchando para proteger ".

Mito estuvo de acuerdo, pero al ver cómo el túnel parecía recientemente restaurado y notó que los suministros apilados contra la pared probablemente harían lo mismo en algunas de las habitaciones, preguntó: "¿Pero para qué los estás usando ahora?"

Tsunade le dedicó a su abuela una sonrisa suave mientras decía: "Lo verás pronto". Se puso delante de una puerta y le indicó a Mito que entrara primero. El Uzumaki lo hizo entrando en una habitación cubierta por la suave luz de las velas que se extendían por todo. Los ojos de Mito se abrieron de par en par cuando estaba sentado al borde de la cama Naruto, que solo llevaba unos calzoncillos. Sus ojos se mostraron sorprendidos y vio a la mujer parada en la puerta antes de pasar a Tsunade mientras empujaba suavemente a Mito a la habitación.

Al comentar sobre la presencia de otros Uzumaki, dijo: "Pensé que habías dicho que querías compensar nuestra cita perdida".

"No", dijo Tsunade suavemente mientras colocaba sus manos sobre los hombros de Mito después de deshacer el nudo de la túnica de su abuela, "Dije que quería compensar la noche que arruiné". Para puntuar su declaración, empujó la bata de Mito de los hombros de la pelirroja.

Sintiendo que su túnica se caía, Mito salió del trance en el que había entrado al ver al joven semidesnudo. Girando para mirar a su nieta, comenzó a preguntar: "Tsunade, qué es ..."

Pero se detuvo cuando Tsunade dijo: "Naruto, por favor hazla sentir como solo tú".

Mito se volvió hacia el hombre rubio mientras se levantaba de la cama para acercarse a ellos. Mito se sintió nerviosa cuando el joven se detuvo ante ella y le dirigió una última mirada a su nieta, quien asintió con la cabeza. Apareció una sonrisa lobuna que hizo que Mito sintiera que era un pedazo de carne que iba a ser completamente devorado, pero después de décadas de noches solitarias, descubrió que era algo que estaba esperando ansiosamente. Sin embargo, a pesar de la mirada que Naruto le dio, las cosas comenzaron lentamente mientras inclinaba su rostro para encontrarse con el suyo y le daba un suave beso en los labios.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la ternura, Mito pronto encontró su cuerpo presionado contra el de él, como antes de darse cuenta de que su lengua se deslizaba por sus labios para tocar el de ella. Mito gimió cuando experimentó su primer beso profundo en varias décadas. El beso continuó mientras necesitaba ajustar cómo sus labios se enredaron con los de él cuando Naruto la levantó en sus brazos y comenzó a llevarla a la cama. Acostándola suavemente, y tomando el lugar junto a ella, continuaron sus fuertes besos mientras solo tomaban unos descansos para recuperar el aliento.

Mito no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo pasó, pero gimió cuando Naruto se alejó y comenzó a alejarse en lugar de retomar donde lo habían dejado. Estaba confundida cuando él comenzó a besar su estómago solo prestando atención simbólica a sus senos antes de seguir adelante nuevamente. Mientras se levantaba de la cama mientras él tomaba una posición entre sus piernas, estaba a punto de preguntarle qué pretendía, pero luego recibió una pista mientras separaba suavemente sus piernas para admirar su coño goteando.

Mito trató de cerrar sus piernas cuando comenzó a inclinarse cuando ella dijo: "S-stop ... está sucio".

Ella gimió en voz alta cuando Naruto sostuvo sus piernas abiertas y le dio a la mano una lamida exploratoria. Dándole la misma sonrisa lobuna que antes, dijo: "Pero sabe tan delicioso". Mito volvió a gemir aún más fuerte cuando Naruto comenzó a comer su coño a su gusto.

Mito trató de encontrar las palabras para explicar por qué Naruto debería detenerse, pero cuando el placer de sus acciones la atravesó, su deseo de sacar su coño de su boca disminuyó. En verdad, estaba bastante sorprendida por la predisposición de Naruto a atacarla, ya que era la primera vez que recibía los servicios orales de un hombre. Después de todo, incluso cuando ocasionalmente preparaba a Hashirama con la boca, solo estaba preparándose para el acto sexual. La razón es que la idea de desperdiciar el esperma de un hombre en cualquier otra actividad que no sea dejar embarazada a una mujer casi se considera un pecado. Esto se debió a las altas tasas de mortalidad entre los clanes shinobi durante la era del clan en guerra. Con la edad promedio de muerte de un shinobi alrededor de la mitad de la adolescencia, el sexo era simplemente una herramienta para ayudar a reponer las filas. Por lo tanto, tendía a ser un asunto bastante desapasionado y se completaba con el depósito de la semilla del hombre. El placer de la mujer era incidental, al menos en la mayoría de los casos. Pero Mito también había sido bastante afortunado en ese aspecto, aunque en su mayor parte tendían a mantenerse en la posición misionera, ya que tendía a ayudar en la concepción. Pero aun así, su marido al menos había aguantado el tiempo suficiente para que ella también disfrutara. Es por eso que Mito había estado ansioso por tener varios hijos y eso resultó en que ella fuera abuela a la edad de treinta años. Pero Mito también había sido bastante afortunado en ese aspecto, aunque en su mayor parte tendían a mantenerse en la posición misionera, ya que tendía a ayudar en la concepción. Pero aun así, su marido al menos había aguantado el tiempo suficiente para que ella también disfrutara. Es por eso que Mito había estado ansioso por tener varios hijos y eso resultó en que ella fuera abuela a la edad de treinta años. Pero Mito también había sido bastante afortunado en ese aspecto, aunque en su mayor parte tendían a mantenerse en la posición misionera, ya que tendía a ayudar en la concepción. Pero aun así, su marido al menos había aguantado el tiempo suficiente para que ella también disfrutara. Es por eso que Mito había estado ansioso por tener varios hijos y eso resultó en que ella fuera abuela a la edad de treinta años.

Adivinando que en los cien años resultantes de relativa paz que resultaron de la fundación del sexo de Konoha se había convertido en algo más y más shinobi consentido por una gran cantidad de razones, y como resultado condujo a una vida sexual más variada que los civiles y los nobles parecían disfrutar. Mito pronto encontró sus manos enterradas en los mechones rubios de Naruto mientras extendía sus piernas en forma de V para que él pudiera comerla sin obstáculos.

Tsunade observó cómo los dedos de los pies de su abuela comenzaron a curvarse mientras extendía sus piernas, y comenzó a mover sus caderas contra la lengua talentosa de Naruto. Habiéndose sentado en uno de los bancos integrados en la pared que rodeaba la cama principal, gimió suavemente mientras comenzaba a acariciar su coño a través del delgado material de sus pantalones. Tenía la intención de irse después de entregar a su abuela, pero no pudo al escuchar los suaves gemidos que la pelirroja había emitido cuando besó a Naruto. Cerrando los ojos mientras el coro de ellos crecía en volumen, Tsunade deslizó su mano dentro de sus pantalones mientras imaginaba lo que sentía su abuela.

Las manos de Mito apretaron la manta sobre la que se había acostado, ya que solo podía describir los sentimientos que brotaban dentro de ella como pura felicidad. Naruto estaba demostrando las alegrías de tener sexo por puro placer debido a que constantemente la llevaba al límite solo para alejarla antes de reanimarla nuevamente. Se preguntó cómo era que su lengua aún mantenía movimientos tan rápidos como si sintiera que la había estado lamiendo durante horas. Acercándose una vez más al borde e incapaz de aceptar que se le negara nuevamente, ella suplicó: "Por favor ... deja de molestarme. Déjame correrme.

Los ojos de Mito se abrieron de golpe cuando gritó de placer cuando Naruto presionó su lengua sobre su rígido y dolorido clítoris como un botón. Arqueando su espalda mientras inundaba su boca con su liberación, finalmente se derrumbó sobre la cama tratando de recordar cuándo había sido tan difícil. Normalmente, después de tener un orgasmo tan alucinante, provocado por Hashirama que corría profundamente dentro de ella, Mito estaría listo para quedarse dormido. Algo que estaba haciendo hasta que sintió algo cálido y duro ser arrastrado sobre su hendidura todavía sensible. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando se dio cuenta de que Naruto la había hecho correrse con tanta fuerza y aún no la había penetrado de verdad.

Mirando hacia el borde de la cama para ver a un Naruto completamente desnudo parado frente a ella mientras sostenía sus piernas por los tobillos y frotaba su gran miembro sobre su hendidura y a través del delgado mechón de cabello sobre su sexo, de repente se sintió nerviosa. lo que podía esperar sentir cuando su gran tronco fue enterrado dentro de ella. Dándole una sonrisa complacida y captando su nerviosismo, Naruto dijo: "Si quieres podemos terminar las cosas aquí por esta noche. No quiero ir demasiado rápido si te sientes incómodo ".

Mito se sintió tentada a aceptar su oferta, pero su cuerpo pronto comenzó a responder a los suaves golpes en su entrada, así que en lugar de responder con palabras, se agachó y guió su polla dentro de su arrebato húmedo, dispuesto y esperando. Mito hizo una mueca cuando el miembro grande extendió sus músculos internos más amplios y profundos de lo que habían sido desde la muerte de su esposo. Sintió una emoción de placer pasar a través de ella cuando Naruto gimió al tocar fondo dentro de ella. "Joder", dijo sorprendido, "No puedo creer lo apretado que estás. Tu coño me está apretando como un tornillo de banco.

"Es porque se ha descuidado durante tanto tiempo", gimió Mito cuando comenzó a tratar de aumentar el placer que sentía al mecer las caderas.

"Bueno, pongamos fin a eso", dijo Naruto lentamente estirando su longitud antes de volver a golpear su polla. Mito gritó de placer al experimentar un pequeño orgasmo por la sensación de su pene besando su vientre. Un placer que solo aumentó en intensidad cuando Naruto lo prolongó golpeando sus caderas contra ella mientras cruzaba las piernas antes de dejarlas descansar contra su pecho. Naruto gimió agradablemente mientras ella se apretaba aún más alrededor de él como resultado.

Tsunade vio como Naruto golpeaba a su abuela y comenzó a gemir en voz alta mientras miraba su trasero. Terminando por un momento de placer, se quitó los pantalones de las piernas para poder abrirlos más y deslizar dos dedos dentro de su agujero empapado. Sacando uno de sus senos de su blusa, se lo llevó a la boca para chupar su pezón erecto cuando sus gemidos comenzaron a mezclarse con los de los dos que tenía delante.

Naruto se retiró de Mito, quien gritó por la pérdida, pero no necesitaba haberse preocupado ya que la sensación de vacío solo duró hasta que Naruto pudo girarla sobre su estómago y acercarla a sus manos y rodillas. Empujándose de nuevo hacia ella, sonrió cuando Mito gritó y con una mezcla de vergüenza y deseo dijo: "N-no, no así ... solo los animales ..."

Naruto terminó su queja dándole un buen masaje al clítoris mientras se subía a la cama y presionaba su pecho contra su espalda. Mito se apretó alrededor de él cuando dijo: "Pero no es lo que querías", Mito. Dejar que ese lado tuyo juegue ".

"N-no, eso no es cierto", dijo mientras comenzaba a balancear las caderas hacia atrás para encontrar sus empujes.

Naruto se rió entre dientes cuando comenzó a chupar el lóbulo de la oreja de su nuevo amante mientras preguntaba: "Entonces, ¿por qué me estás agarrando tan fuerte allí? Admítelo, después de necesitar ser tan reservado que has estado soñando con la oportunidad de soltarte. Mito no podía negarlo cuando sintió la cara en la cama y gimió mientras Naruto continuaba golpeando su núcleo sin piedad.

Naruto se sintió a punto de correrse, pero al escuchar los sonidos de placer que venían detrás de él miró hacia atrás y vio a Tsunade con varios dedos enterrados en su arranque y jugando con una de sus tetas. Su pene se hizo más grande al verlo y al decidir levantar las cosas una muesca, agarró a Mito por las caderas y las hizo girar para que ella estuviera en la cima y enfrentando a su nieta.

"Mito, mira que parece que tenemos una audiencia", dijo Naruto mientras continuaba empujando su palo de placer dentro y fuera de la kunoichi.

Los ojos de ambas mujeres se abrieron cuando se encontraron y reconocieron la presencia de la otra por primera vez desde que entraron juntas a la habitación. "Oh, joder", gimió Mito mientras sus ojos viajaban desde la cara de su nieta hasta su cuerpo, donde sus dedos estaban trabajando dentro y fuera de sus pliegues resbaladizos. "D-no me mires Tsunade".

"Ven ahora Mito", gimió Naruto mientras deslizaba su mano desde su cadera hasta su coño, "No hay nada de qué avergonzarse". Comenzando a frotarlo, aumentó la fuerza de sus empujes cuando Mito se inclinó sobre sus rodillas para caer contra su pecho. Naruto miró a su amante de Hokage para ver sus ojos centrados en el lugar donde su polla se deslizaba dentro y fuera de su abuela y susurró al oído de Mito, "¿No puedes sentir sus ojos mirando dónde estamos conectados?"

"Sí", siseó Mito mientras se preguntaba por qué su cuerpo estaba cada vez más caliente y excitado.

"Eso es porque ella quiere verte retorcerse en mi polla de placer", dijo Naruto antes de apretar su boca contra la pelirroja. Sus lenguas lucharon entre sí durante varios momentos antes de que Naruto se separara lo suficiente como para decir: "No la decepcionemos". Luego apretó su polla tan profundo como pudo mientras le apretaba el clítoris a Mito entre su pulgar y su índice y se unió a sus gemidos cuando su cuerpo comenzó a ordeñarlo por su semilla. Más que ansioso por darle lo que quería, ella se dejó ir y levantó las caderas de la cama, ya que sentía que estaba depositando galones de su esperma en la mujer.

Tsunade hizo eco de sus gritos de liberación cuando ella se tensó con tres dedos enterrados en su coño mientras reflejaba el deseo de su abuela de ser llenado con la semilla caliente que Naruto solía depositar. Sintiéndose extrañamente satisfecha y decepcionada, observó a los dos en la cama mientras recuperaban el aliento. Tsunade pudo ver a su abuela aparecer cuando Naruto suavemente la deslizó fuera de él y la observó mientras se recuperaba de su orgasmo.

Los ojos de Tsunade se desviaron hacia la ingle de su amante, donde su polla seguía erguida y orgullosa a pesar de la evidencia de su liberación, que comenzaba a gotear del arrebato de Mito. Queriendo sentirlo en ella, la rubia Hokage se movió de su banco y comenzó a acercarse a la cama.

Naruto se recostó y observó a Tsunade subirse a la cama y sintió una anticipación mientras ella se arrastraba hacia su polla. Bajando la cara hacia su ingle, él gimió cuando ella le dio un beso en la punta de su polla antes de tragarla casi hasta la base. "Joder", dijo mientras ella se alejaba y podía sentir su lengua girando alrededor de su sensible cabeza de gallo.

Tsunade gimió en su polla mientras saboreaba la esencia de su abuela mientras la limpiaba con la lengua. Después de varios momentos, Naruto colocó un dedo debajo de su barbilla para convencerla de dejar que su polla se deslizara de sus labios. Tsunade lo miró con una lujuria lujuriosa que lo llevó a decir: "¿Qué es lo que quieres, princesa?"

Tsunade miró a su amante mientras ella respondía mientras acariciaba su polla, "Te quiero dentro de mí. Por favor mi amor, que me jodan sin sentido. Quiero que llenes mi matriz con tu esperma caliente.

Naruto sonrió mientras besaba a su amante antes de apartarla de él y acercarla a su abuela en recuperación. Agachándose detrás de ella para que sus pies descansaran en el exterior de sus piernas, alineó su polla con su abertura y golpeó sus caderas contra ella. Tsunade gritó cuando de repente estaba llena de la gran carne de hombre de su amante una vez más. Regodeándose en el puro placer de extenderse por toda su longitud, Tsunade gimió en voz alta cuando comenzó a alejarse y agitar sus entrañas.

Mito lentamente volvió a la conciencia al sentir la cama sobre la que estaba recostada meciéndose. Al escuchar los placeres llenos de gemidos que coincidían con el movimiento, sus ojos se centraron en la vista de las dos rubias en medio de su relación sexual. A pesar de estar sorprendido por la vista, Mito no podía mirar hacia otro lado cuando el joven que casi la había enviado de vuelta al cielo a través de un orgasmo golpeó a su nieta en el colchón mientras se agachaba detrás de ella.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella y ella se sonrojó, lo que aumentó en calor cuando él se inclinó para sacar la cara de Tsunade del colchón y señalar que ahora tenían una audiencia. Tsunade se encontró con la mirada de su abuela, pero en lugar de parecer avergonzada, se acercó detrás de ella para atraer a su amante a un beso húmedo.

A pesar de todo lo que ya había sucedido, Mito se sorprendió por la exhibición desenfrenada, pero independientemente de lo que su mente le dijo un momento después gimió cuando inconscientemente comenzó a frotar su coño recién follado. Tsunade al escuchar el suave gemido de Mito rompió el beso y bajó su rostro hacia los labios inferiores de la pelirroja.

Mito salió de su aturdimiento cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Tsunade pretendía y trató de decir: "No, no deberíamos ..."

Pero Tsunade la silenció succionando sus labios inferiores haciéndola gemir mientras respondía: "Ya nos fuimos Muy lejos. No hay razón para detenerse ahora.

Mito todavía trató de protestar, pero cedió al sentir la lengua de Tsunade sondeando su túnel para beber más néctar mezclado que había cubierto la polla de Naruto. Mito enterró una mano en el cabello rubio de Senju mientras cedía a los deliciosos sentimientos y el tabú de ser devorada por su nieta.

Naruto observando como Mito se recupera y comienza a alimentar a Tsunade con más fuerza al verlo. Aunque había experimentado uno similar en agradecimiento a Hana y Tsume, habían caído en él gracias a sus deseos animales. Ver a los dos de sus amantes participar en un acto tan tabú dispuesto fue una excitación tan poderosa que no pudo evitar llenar a Tsunade cuando sintió que su coño comenzaba a apretarse a su alrededor.

Tsunade gritó sobre el arranque de Mito goteando y sobrecalentando cuando la sensación de estar llena de la semilla de Naruto la encendió. Superó su orgasmo por varios momentos antes de volver a enfocarse en su abuela, quien llegó momentos después cuando deslizó dos dedos dentro de ella y chupó su clítoris. Tsunade continuó lamiendo sus jugos hasta que Mito se relajó y extrayendo sus dedos los chupó a la vista de los dos Uzumaki presentes.

Tsunade luego bajó su rostro hacia su abuela y le preguntó: "¿Te gustaría saber a qué sabes?"

Mito no dudó cuando presionó sus labios contra los de Tsunade y probó la mezcla de ella y Naruto en la lengua de su nieta. El beso terminó y Mito se sentó con su nieta. Ella no estaba segura de qué decir, pero luego notó que la polla de Naruto todavía estaba dura y brillante por haber sido enterrada dentro de su nieta. Decidiendo que las palabras podrían esperar hasta más tarde, se arrastró ante el hombre que había expandido tanto su mundo sexual y después de darle un beso rápido bajó la boca hacia su polla para descubrir a qué sabían él y Tsunade, pero también para encontrar fuera de lo que sería tenerlo explotar en su boca.

Naruto gimió cuando Mito se dedicó a su tarea y solo pudo retroceder y mirar como Tsunade pronto se unió a ella.

Kushina suspiró cuando la luz verde que rodeaba el sofá se desvaneció. Estirándose ya que había permanecido en una posición durante la mayor parte de las varias horas que habían pasado. No pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia al saber que Naruto también había reclamado a Mito. A pesar de su promesa de no volver a salir de la luz, una a la que se había apegado desde el momento en que se había extraviado mientras Naruto se entrenaba como sabio, decidió mirar a su hijo. Sabía que no debía tentarse a sí misma, pero sabiendo que parecía que incluso el legendario Mito Uzumaki se había convertido en uno de los amantes de Naruto no podía evitarlo. Especialmente porque lo había hecho sabiendo que estaría vinculada al mismo hombre que su nieta.

Capaz de sentir el chakra persistente que la habría llenado del placer de la mujer Uzumaki, Kushina dejó que la llenara por un momento y sintió que se le caía la boca cuando el mundo del Sello fue reemplazado por el dormitorio principal de la Guarida. Allí vio a su hijo no solo con un Mito desnudo presionado a su lado, sino también a Tsunade, que reflejaba a su abuela al otro lado de él. Ambas mujeres dormían contentas mientras sus cabezas descansaban sobre sus hombros y sus manos estaban juntas sobre su pecho.

Kushina levantó la mano y desterró la vista de sus ojos mientras criticaba mentalmente cuán injusta era la vida de que se le negara el placer en el que tantos otros podían participar, ya que había dado a luz al hombre detrás de él. Dirigiéndose a la cama, sus dedos pronto encontraron su camino hacia su dolorido coño mientras trataba de calmar su cuerpo y no cedía a la tentación casi diaria que surgía cada vez que el campo verde parecía indicar que otra mujer debía disfrutar de los placeres de su hijo. capaz de dar.

Siguiente capítulo: Explosión del pasado: Guren


	45. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 45

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío. Además, esta historia es una ficción de limón, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan. Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora. Gracias.

Nota del autor: Solo como un poco de advertencia terminé dividiendo este capítulo. Me temo que aquellos que buscan que Guren aparezca en esta parte estarán decepcionados. Pero esto me permitirá concentrarme en ella en el próximo capítulo. Espero que aun así sea una experiencia agradable.

Capítulo 45: Explosión del pasado: Guren Parte I

Kiyomi elige aparecer en el sello del teletransportador ubicado en una de las habitaciones que conformaban la Guarida. Aunque podría haber aparecido en el dormitorio principal, no creía que su apariencia pasaría desapercibida, y aunque no planeaba que permaneciera tanto tiempo, deseaba hacer un balance de la situación. La razón de su regreso provino de las noticias que Rangiku había compartido a su regreso a la ciudad de Tanzaku. Mito Uzumaki había sido restaurado al mundo de los vivos. La antigua Bijuu no estaba segura de cómo se sentía con esas noticias considerando su historia pasada.

Kiyomi admitiría estar un poco sorprendido de que la noticia del regreso de Mito no haya creado mayores rumores de ira entre los Bijuu. En retrospectiva, supuso que no debería haber sido al menos cuando se trataba de Yoruichi e incluso Seven. Era evidente que Yoruichi había llegado a creer que Naruto era el que haría que todos los Bijuu volvieran a ser uno. Al menos en el sentido de que compartían un propósito similar, y como un verdadero creyente, la vieron capturada y, finalmente, la Bijuu de un jinchuriki como los pasos necesarios para colocarla a su lado. Siete, aunque tal vez no era tan reverente en su creencia, había tomado un enfoque general y también entendía que si no hubiera sido sellada, su visión del mundo habría sido limitada.

Sin embargo, Tier la había sorprendido al apenas mirar las noticias que Rangiku le había entregado. En verdad, las tres mujeres que se habían comprometido con su hermana rubia se habían enfadado mucho más en nombre de su amo. Kiyomi no estaba segura de si Tier simplemente no le importaba o si su personalidad más reflexiva se inclinaba a esperar y ver cómo reaccionó Mito al enterarse de que el Bijuu que una vez ayudó a capturar era gratis. Mira, por otro lado, no estaba demasiado contenta de saber que la mujer responsable de que ella se convirtiera en la Bijuu de varios jinchuriki estaba viva, pero aparentemente no se sentía demasiado fuerte al respecto de una manera u otra. Lo más probable es que le quitaría el disfrute de su nueva forma.

En verdad, el único que había estado listo para asaltar a Konoha para atacar a la kunoichi Uzumaki había sido Kukaku. Kiyomi no se había sorprendido tanto teniendo en cuenta que el orgullo de Four-Tails como Bijuu había rivalizado con el suyo. Imaginó que la idea de ser capturada y sellada por un humano casi había molestado a Kukaku como lo había hecho ella cuando había sido sellada en el Uzumaki. Sin embargo, antes de que Kukaku pudiera dar un solo paso, encontró su camino bloqueado por Yoruichi y Rangiku. Kiyomi no se había sorprendido por la reacción de Yoruichi desde que Kukaku y ella nunca habían estado en los mejores términos. Su relación definitivamente había tenido un gran impacto como resultado de la decisión de Kukaku de que preferiría experimentar placer en los brazos de otros hombres que no sean Naruto. Teniendo en cuenta la creencia de dos colas de que Naruto era con quien debían estar y su aliento de su deseo de liberar a su compañero Bijuu. Yoruichi vio el comportamiento promiscuo de su hermano como una bofetada en la cara y, como resultado, probablemente discutiría con Kukaku incluso si dijera que el agua estaba mojada. Sin embargo, Kiyomi también se había sorprendido por la intervención de Rangiku para defender a Uzumaki. Pero resultó que los dos se habían convertido en compañeros de bebida durante su estancia en Konoha. El Bijuu que llevaba la cara de Mito notó que este hecho parecía haber inclinado más a Tier a lo pasado. Pero resultó que los dos se habían convertido en compañeros de bebida durante su estancia en Konoha. El Bijuu que llevaba la cara de Mito notó que este hecho parecía haber inclinado más a Tier a lo pasado. Pero resultó que los dos se habían convertido en compañeros de bebida durante su estancia en Konoha. El Bijuu que llevaba la cara de Mito notó que este hecho parecía haber inclinado más a Tier a lo pasado.

Al final, Kiyomi había dejado en claro que no toleraría ningún ataque contra Mito, y aunque dudaba que a Kukaku le importara lo que pensara al respecto. Ella sí reconoció que estaba fuera de la lista, así que déjalo caer. Pero había irrumpido en la posibilidad de encontrar a alguien que le hiciera compañía durante la noche, por lo que no necesitaba regresar a la habitación que Kiyomi había alquilado.

Con el asunto aparentemente arreglado, Kiyomi había tratado de continuar como si no le importara el avivamiento de Mito, pero no podía olvidar una gran parte de la ira que sentía por la mujer. Ella había sido incapaz de descansar tan pronto como el sol comenzó a salir y decidió visitar a la mujer. Sin embargo, primero había querido mirar a su amante.

Capaz de sentir que Tsunade estaba mintiendo con Naruto, tenía una idea de cuál sería la escena que encontraría cuando entrara al dormitorio principal. Sin embargo, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al ver no solo a Naruto y Tsunade, sino también a la mujer con la que deseaba hablar. Ella sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que Mito había sucumbido a los encantos de su amante, pero no estaba exactamente segura de cómo se sentía al compartir a su amante con la mujer. Sin embargo, al descubrir que al menos tenían a Naruto en común ahora, descubrió que sus preocupaciones sobre el avivamiento de Mito habían desaparecido.

Suponiendo que de una forma u otra ella y su antiguo anfitrión tendrían que llegar a un acuerdo al que se dio vuelta para irse. Sin embargo, mientras sus ojos recorrían la forma desnuda de Tsunade, se detuvo y se preguntó cómo había reaccionado Kushina al descubrir que su predecesor no solo se había convertido en uno de los amantes de Naruto, y aparentemente no tenía reparos en hacerlo no solo con su nieta presente, sino con ella se unió a la diversión por la forma en que aparecían las cosas.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando decidió ver cómo Kushina se estaba adaptando a sus circunstancias actuales. Creando un clon de sombra, le dio la espalda mientras se desnudaba y se subió a la cama para provocar el despertar de la polla de Naruto. Cuando su clon comenzó a besarlo, Kiyomi se sentó en uno de los bancos acolchados empotrados en la pared que rodeaba la cama. Al mirar a su clon por un momento, usó el vínculo que existía entre el clon y el creador para sumergirse en el sello.

Al aparecer en la recreación de la sala de estar en la que apareció el sello, no se sorprendió al encontrarlo bañado en una luz verde, y sintió una sonrisa al no encontrar señales de Kushina. Decidiendo revisar la lámpara en la habitación, pudo escuchar gemidos provenientes de ella y al entrar encontró a Uzumaki boca abajo en la cama y sus caderas en el aire mientras se frotaba el humedecido arranque. A pesar de haber esperado encontrar tal espectáculo, Kiyomi se sorprendió al ver que la luz verde proveniente de la lámpara de la mesa de noche estaba encendida, y separando así a Kushina del placer que obtendría del disfrute del clon de la mamada que le estaba dando a Naruto.

Kiyomi frunció el ceño al considerar que tal vez había leído mal los recuerdos que había relucido de Rin. Después de todo, Bijuu era de la opinión de que si Kushina había sucumbido a sus deseos una vez, no tendría razón para no continuar haciéndolo. Pero, rápidamente llegó a la conclusión de que teniendo en cuenta el tabú que los humanos conocían sobre el incesto, tal vez era una lucha constante para el compañero pelirrojo. Recibió alguna confirmación de esto cuando Uzumaki gimió mientras deslizaba un dedo por sus labios babeantes, "E-no es justo ..."

Kiyomi sintió cierta culpa sobre ella ante la queja gimiente, ya que había creado la situación con la esperanza de atrapar a la mujer en medio de romper el antiguo tabú. Decidiendo que estas no eran las mejores circunstancias para tener la conversación que esperaba tener, planeó retirarse de la habitación. Sin embargo, su clon se había alterado debido a la mamada que estaba dando, decidió comenzar a burlarse de su coño. Kiyomi no estaba preparada para el repentino hormigueo de su arranque mientras estaba afuera, las barreras verdes gimieron.

Kushina se dio la vuelta para enfrentar el ruido y su rostro ya estaba sonrojado, se volvió más rojo al darse cuenta de que había sido atrapada en medio de su propio placer. "Kiyomi", gritó avergonzada mientras se sentaba en la cama y se bajaba el camisón para cubrir sus brillantes lomos. La Bijuu notó que parecía insegura de qué hacer con la mano que todavía estaba cubierta en sus jugos. Al negarse a hacer contacto visual, Kushina miró la lámpara y preguntó: "¿Eres responsable de la llamada de despertador de la mañana?"

La Bijuu entró en el campo verde para escapar del placer que la llenaba para poder concentrarse. "En cierto modo", respondió Kiyomi mientras se sentaba en la cama de espaldas a la mujer. Podía sentir a su antiguo anfitrión relajarse ya que el movimiento le permitió ponerse más presentable. Aunque duró poco cuando se tensó una vez que Kiyomi admitió: "En verdad, esperaba encontrar que ya no te valías de estos campos".

La respuesta de Kushina convenció al Bijuu de que aunque no había sido el caso esta vez, su lectura de los recuerdos de Rin fue precisa. "¿Q-por qué crees que es una posibilidad?"

Kiyomi miró por encima del hombro, causando que Kushina mirara hacia otro lado avergonzada al darse cuenta de que, en lugar de una negativa enojada, ya que imaginaba que la mayoría de las madres la ofrecerían, su pregunta la había hecho sonar como alguien que esperaba ser sorprendida tarde o temprano. Al volver a apartar la mirada, pudo sentir que los ojos de Kushina volvían a su espalda mientras explicaba: "Tenía curiosidad por la técnica que usabas para deshacerte de los recuerdos de Rin ya que también he profundizado en asuntos de la mente. Al examinar la suya, vi que fue durante su "iniciación" cuando la hiciste más joven y borraste sus recuerdos del tiempo que pasó como la marioneta de Joseki ".

"Yo ... yo era débil ... y ..."

Kiyomi levantó la mano haciendo que Kushina cayera en silencio mientras esperaba el asco de la mujer mientras miraba su regazo. El Bijuu la sorprendió cuando ella dijo: "Personalmente, me sorprende que al probar lo que su hijo es capaz de hacer, se preocupe por atender sus necesidades por su cuenta". Kushina parecía que estaba a punto de explicar cómo se sentía al respecto, pero se detuvo cuando Bijuu continuó: "No estoy aquí para juzgar si eso es lo que temes". A estas alturas, sin duda, saben que apenas están solos al cruzar esas restricciones que los humanos se imponen ".

"Eso es diferente ..." Kushina comenzó a explicar ya que era de la opinión de que Kiyomi estaba hablando de la reciente acción de la nieta y la abuela que había sucedido la noche anterior. Sin mencionar los muchos cepillos de incesto de Hana y Tsume desde que se convirtieron en miembros del harén de su hijo.

Sin embargo, Kiyomi ignoró lo que sospechaba que sería para ella la razón bastante ridícula para no permitirse el placer que Naruto ofrecía a sus amantes o para profundizar el vínculo entre la madre y el hijo, "No estoy interesado en saber por qué decidió negarse a sí mismo placer desenfrenado. El motivo de mi visita tiene que ver con superar las restricciones impuestas a su hijo ".

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Dijo Kushina sintiendo que su asco en sí misma desaparecía cuando fue reemplazado por la preocupación por su hijo.

"Como estoy seguro de que recuerdas cuando dejé el sello, tuvo consecuencias involuntarias de limitar la capacidad de Naruto para aprovechar el poder de mi forma original, ya que ya no había una conciencia para empujar el chakra a través del sello". Kiyomi esperó a que Kushina asintiera antes de continuar, "Afortunadamente, este problema duró poco ya que tu esposo selló tu alma en Naruto para conocerlo y probablemente ayudarlo a tomar mi chakra por la fuerza si es necesario". Kiyomi canalizó chakra a su mano revelando la llave del sello que había tomado posesión del Sapo que Jiraiya le había confiado antes de entrar a Rain. El Bijuu pudo ver los ojos de Kushina ensancharse cuando reconoció lo que estaba viendo cuando los símbolos aparecieron en la mano derecha del Bijuu y se extendieron por su antebrazo. "Veo que reconoces la llave del sello de Naruto.

Kushina parecía emocionada al principio, pero luego sus ojos se abrieron de par en par haciendo que Kiyomi creyera que también entendía lo que tal cosa significaría para ella. Cuando volvieron a centrarse en Kiyomi, la pelirroja Bijuu asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "Puedo ver que entiendes que si abriéramos el sello ya no habría forma de protegerte de lo que sienten los amantes de Naruto cuando está con ellos". . " Mirando a otro lado, el Kiyomi le explicó a la mujer en la que había basado su cuerpo: "Es por eso que decidí atraer a Naruto esta mañana. Tenía la esperanza de descubrir que había desarrollado y abrazado un deseo sexual por su hijo ".

"¿Cómo podrías desear tal cosa?" Espetó Kushina enojada. "¿Creías que esto sucedería desde el principio?"

"No, no lo hice", respondió Kiyomi indignado a su vez, "Simplemente estaba tratando de corregir un descuido de mi liberación. Si ese fuera mi objetivo, simplemente no me habría molestado en crear las barreras en primer lugar ".

Kushina rompió el contacto visual cuando dijo disculpándose: "Lo siento ... es solo que ..."

"Está bien", dijo Kiyomi dándole una sonrisa a su antiguo anfitrión, "Extiende tu mano". Kushina hizo lo que se le indicó y Kiyomi colocó la suya sobre la de la mujer mientras decía: "Te estoy entregando la llave". Kushina apartó sus ojos de donde sus manos se tocaban cuando sintió un hormigueo pasar por su brazo, "No necesitas tomar una decisión hoy. En todo caso, creo que Naruto debería dirigir sus energías a dominar el poder que ya ha desbloqueado. Acumular más y más potencia está muy bien, pero sin un control preciso se desperdiciaría mucho. Deje que domine sus técnicas sabias un poco más antes de tomar una decisión sobre si desea abrir el sello ".

Kushina miró hacia abajo cuando vio que aparecían los símbolos de la llave, lo que le hizo preguntar: "¿P-sería posible que deje el sello como tú?"

Kiyomi asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "Con el tiempo eso se puede arreglar ... Me temo que no tengo cuerpos para transferir tu voluntad. Terminé usando más de lo que pensé que sería necesario cuando liberé a mis hermanas. Aunque, están esos Taki-nin ... pero creo que Naruto se enojaría si usara uno de ellos ... incluso si se lo merecen ".

Kushina frunció el ceño al escuchar la ira que el Bijuu albergaba por las tres mujeres cuyas mentes había manipulado. Kiyomi se sacudió los sentimientos negativos que despertaron al pensar en las tres mujeres que habrían matado a un niño pequeño y, por extensión, la condenaron a un destino similar al que Nel había experimentado. Dándole a su compañera pelirroja una sonrisa traviesa, comenzó a decir cuando comenzó a sentir un placer en su coño que atribuyó a los recuerdos que estaba evocando, "Además, si quieres mi opinión, deberías pensar seriamente en solo abrir Las puertas y disfrutar de todo el placer que sería el resultado. Puedo decirte de primera mano que parece casi como si su polla estuviera hecha para ti ... ¡oh, mierda!

Kushina se inclinó hacia delante preocupada cuando Kiyomi se recostó en la cama y comenzó a retorcerse. "¿Qué pasa?", Preguntó, pero casi tan pronto como se dio cuenta de que no era lo que estaba mal, sino lo que sin duda comenzaba a sentirse tan bien como Kiyomi dejó escapar un gemido.

Kiyomi lanzó una mirada de disculpa hacia Kushina cuando dijo: "Parece que Naruto está despierto y ha decidido devolverle el favor". Él debe ... oh dioses allí mismo ... debe estar estimulándome directamente para que evite el campo ... ¡Lo siento!

Con eso, Kiyomi desapareció para disfrutar de su enojado amante. Kushina miró su mano que contenía la llave del sello aunque los símbolos se habían desvanecido. Miró hacia la lámpara que emitía el campo que la separaba del placer que Kiyomi estaba disfrutando actualmente. Su mano se desvió hacia él por un momento antes de soltar una débil maldición mientras lo enterraba entre sus piernas para retomar donde lo había dejado antes de que el Bijuu la visitara.

Naruto se despertó con una sonrisa que normalmente hacía debido a su habitual despertar intercalado entre varios de sus amantes. Resultó que esa mañana no fue la excepción, aunque una sorpresa añadida a su mañana fue su despertar justo cuando sintió que estallaba en una boca húmeda y acogedora. Sus ojos se abrieron para descubrir cuál de sus amantes lo había regalado con la forma placentera de despertarlo. Él sonrió al ver a Kiyomi, pero admitió estar un poco confundido al verla también sentada rígidamente en una de las superficies acolchadas que rodeaban la habitación y donde sus amantes podían dormir o entretenerse mientras esperaban un turno con el hombre al que estaban obligados durante Las orgías de maratón de toda la noche estallaron cuando una buena parte de las mujeres se reunieron.

El jinchuriki se preguntó qué estaría haciendo su amante, ya que parecía estar mirando hacia el espacio ya que su clon lo había complacido. Guiñándole un ojo al clon mientras lo agradecía en silencio y queriendo devolver el favor que evitó entre Tsunade y Mito. Al acercarse a Bijuu, se arrodilló ante ella y estaba un poco preocupado porque ella no parecía haberlo notado todavía. Decidiendo probar su respuesta de una manera agradable, deslizó las piernas de ella y asomó la cabeza por debajo de su kimono. Lamiendo su coño a través del delgado material de sus bragas, rápidamente determinó que su cuerpo respondía normalmente cuando sus jugos comenzaron a mezclarse con la saliva que ya humedecía la ropa interior.

Escuchó que la respiración de su amante Bijuu comenzaba a cambiar antes de que ella saliera de su trance con un gemido, "Oh Naruto".

El hombre rubio sacó la cabeza de debajo de su kimono para sonreírle mientras respondía: "Al verte espaciada aquí sentí que era justo que le devolviera el favor". Luego se levantó de su posición en cuclillas en el suelo de mármol para besar a su amante. Cuando sus lenguas comenzaron a bailar una contra la otra, Naruto ocupó sus manos deshaciendo el nudo de la faja que mantenía cerrado su kimono. Una vez que tuvo éxito, abrió la bata de seda y rompió el beso para recostarse y admirar el cuerpo de su amante. Naruto se regodeó en la vista incluso cuando sintió una sensación de familiaridad y confusión. Estaba sorprendido por la sensación debido al hecho de que había estado con su amante Bijuu muchas veces. Sintió como si hubiera visto la forma atlética presentada ante él en un contexto diferente. No podía ubicar cuándo o por qué se sentía así, pero se dio cuenta de que podría ser el resultado de su nueva relación con Mito y de haber aprendido que Kiyomi había basado su rostro en su primer anfitrión. Sin embargo, si bien hubo algunas diferencias clave entre los rostros de las mujeres, por ejemplo, los ojos verdes de Kiyomi que diferían mucho de los ojos oscuros y sin pupilas de Mito. Aún así, estaba bastante sorprendido de lo marcadas que parecían ser las diferencias entre sus cuerpos.

Donde Mito había estado delgado y en forma, pero con la suavidad de una kunoichi que había pasado varios años fuera del campo de batalla. Kiyomi parecía más tonificada con la forma nerviosa de una kunoichi en la parte superior de su juego. A Naruto le pareció un poco extraño que Kiyomi hubiera modelado su rostro según Mito, pero luego había decidido conjurar un cuerpo diferente para ella. Pero apartó el asunto de su mente cuando Kiyomi dijo lastimeramente: "Naruto ... por favor ... termina lo que empezaste".

Haciendo lo que le pidió, Naruto se inclinó para capturar una vez más sus labios cuando comenzó a acariciar su coño a través de sus bragas. Kiyomi gimió en el beso cuando comenzó a mover sus caderas contra su mano. Separando sus labios de los de ella, comenzó a colocar besos suaves a lo largo de su barbilla y cuello, antes de prestar especial atención a su clavícula. Kiyomi jadeó cuando sus caderas aumentaron su balanceo contra su mano, que él separó solo el tiempo suficiente para deslizarla dentro de sus bragas para estimular su arranque goteando directamente. Naruto se abrió camino hasta su pecho mientras enterraba dos dedos en su túnel de amor haciendo que Kiyomi gimiera ruidosamente mientras comenzaban el trabajo de estimular sus brotes de placer.

Después de burlarse de sus pezones con dureza casi de diamante con su lengua, Naruto besó su estómago y después de apretarle el ombligo, se subió entre sus piernas para besar su otro par de labios. Sacando su mano de sus bragas, él sacó la ropa interior de sus caderas mientras se las quitaba. Llevándose la prenda empapada a la nariz, le dio un resoplido como lo haría con un corcho antes de saborear un buen vino y encontrar el delicioso aroma que los arrojó mientras comenzaba a lamer y explorar su sexo.

Kiyomi se regodeó en los sentimientos que estaba recibiendo al tener la lengua experimentada de su amante acariciando sus pliegues y sondeando su coño. Tratando de mantener sus gemidos bajos, para no despertar a las dos mujeres dormidas, pensó en su conversación con Kushina. Supuso que había sido bastante afortunado que Naruto hubiera perturbado su conversación cuando hizo lo que ella había estado a punto de decirle a Uzumaki cómo se sentía como si la polla de Naruto fuera perfecta para el vacío que solo un hombre podía llenar. Queriendo sentirlo una vez más, jadeó, "N-naruto ... dámelo ... quiero sentirte en mí".

El rubio retiró su rostro de su quim antes de pararse desde donde había estado agachado frente al futón como un banco que estaba construido en la pared. Kiyomi extendió sus piernas ampliamente por él mientras sus manos sostenían sus rodillas. Naruto apretó su polla antes de simplemente deslizarse dentro de ella. Kiyomi gimió fuertemente incapaz de contener su voz cuando la polla de Naruto besó su matriz mientras se enterraba completamente en ella.

Naruto se inclinó para poner su cofre en contacto con el de su amante cuando comenzó a bombear su falo en el terciopelo y el tembloroso quim de Kiyomi. Los dos se besaron apasionadamente mientras ella envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras él continuaba vaciando y llenándola. Naruto comenzó a golpearla con largos y profundos golpes mientras usaba sus piernas para conducirse hacia su amante. Los poderosos empujes los empujaron a los dos hacia adelante, lo que obligó a Naruto a subir completamente al futón. Kiyomi usó los talones de sus pies para alentar a su amante a continuar su asalto implacable.

Sintió la acumulación en lo profundo de su núcleo que eventualmente sería el poderoso orgasmo que sin duda experimentaría. Naruto demostró ser el amante intuitivo que era al darles la vuelta para que ella estuviera en la cima antes de detenerse por completo. La repentina falta de placer fue casi dolorosa, pero Kiyomi sabía que, debido a que ya se había corrido una vez esa mañana, Naruto probablemente no estaba cerca de su propia liberación y, como tal, le dejaba a Kiyomi encargarse de hacer el amor para decidir cuando llegaría a la meta.

Kiyomi sonrió mientras se recostaba en la polla enterrada dentro de ella y pasaba las manos por el pecho de su amante. Al llegar al sello que era visible debido al esfuerzo de Naruto, pasó los dedos con cautela sobre él mientras pensaba: "Kushina, no sabes lo que te estás perdiendo". Dudaba que el pensamiento llegara a la mujer ya que probablemente todavía estaba dentro de la barrera que la separaba del placer que Kiyomi estaba disfrutando. Pero cuando Kiyomi comenzó a subir y bajar sobre la polla rígida que besaba su útero en cada golpe y las manos de Naruto buscaron sus senos para provocar las protuberancias puntiagudas de sus pezones, Bijuu no pudo evitar sentir pena por la mujer debido a ella. La capacidad de la amante de llevar su cuerpo a las alturas del éxtasis. Algo en lo que su reciente búsqueda en el sello había revelado era muy necesario para la pelirroja en cuyo cuerpo había basado el suyo.

Mito se despertó satisfecha de una manera que se había echado mucho de menos en las varias décadas de vida que había estado al tanto después de la muerte de su esposo. Sus ojos se enfocaron somnolientamente en la cara de Tsunade y la mujer se sintió tentada a darle un beso sin abuela, tanto en agradecimiento por organizar la noche con el hombre que ahora compartían como por los varios orgasmos que había disfrutado de la lengua y el talento de su nieta. dedos.

Se preguntó brevemente dónde había desaparecido Naruto, ya que podía sentir el lugar cálido en la cama donde había estado que se estaba enfriando, pero no necesitó preguntarse mientras los sonidos rítmicos de la carne golpeando juntos llegaban a sus oídos. Sentada en la cama, Mito se preguntó si estaba teniendo una experiencia extracorporal, ya que al otro lado de la habitación estaba una mujer con la cara mientras montaba la polla de Naruto mientras se alejaba de él. Al darse cuenta de que estaba mirando a Kiyomi cuando Tsunade le había dicho que Bijuu había hecho uso de sus características para diseñar la forma que tomaría como humana, Mito no estaba segura de cómo reaccionar. Su vacilación surgió del hecho de que en todos los escenarios que había creado en el que los dos se encontrarían, nunca había imaginado que sería en medio del Bijuu haciendo el amor.

Mito supuso que, dado que Kiyomi y ella ahora tenían a Naruto en común y, por lo tanto, creían que el resto encajaría en su lugar, decidió ayudarlo desarrollando una intimidad física con el Bijuu que una vez había compartido. Al deslizarse de la cama, no le sorprendió que Kiyomi pareciera ajena a su enfoque mientras cruzaba la habitación, ya que el Bijuu obviamente estaba enfocado hacia adentro en la torre de carne enterrada dentro de ella. Hizo sonreír a Mito cuando los ojos verdes de la mujer se centraron en ella mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor del cuello y los hombros de Bijuu, debido a cómo crecían al reconocer la cara a centímetros de los suyos. La sonrisa se volvió sensual cuando Mito dijo: "Intentemos llevarnos mejor esta vez".

"M-mito ..." Kiyomi gimió mientras trataba de responder, pero le resultó difícil cuando la pelirroja la besó. La Bijuu se puso rígida al principio, pero con un encogimiento mental comenzó a corresponder cuando su lengua se encontró con la de la mujer Uzumaki. Suspiró felizmente en el beso cuando Mito colocó sus manos sobre los senos firmes de Kiyomi para comenzar a masajearlos.

Mito se echó hacia atrás para gemir en voz alta cuando Kiyomi enterró su mano entre las piernas de su compañera pelirroja. Al encontrar a la mujer empapada, Kiyomi comentó: "¿Qué es esto? Parece que el amor de Naruto y el mío ha tenido un gran efecto en ti para ponerte así de mojado. Volvió a mirar a su amante para verlo viendo el encuentro entre Bijuu y Jinchuriki, sin duda disfrutando de la vista de las dos mujeres que casi podrían considerarse gemelas burlándose. Deslizando un dedo dentro de Mito mientras se volvía, hábilmente llevó a la mujer al borde de la liberación sexual antes de agregar: "O tal vez esta humedad es el resultado de estar tan desenfrenada frente a su nieta".

"N-no, no digas eso", gimió Mito mientras sus manos agarraban el hombro de Kiyomi para evitar caerse mientras sus rodillas se debilitaban.

Kiyomi sonrió cuando sintió los músculos internos de la mujer apretarse alrededor de su dedo indagador. Decidió aumentar la apuesta ya que quería evaluar los propios pensamientos de Naruto sobre el asunto, ya que era consciente de que incluso si Kushina se le ocurría la idea de que el mismo Naruto podría oponerse, dijo: "Dime, ¿qué tan caliente te hizo saber que el el mundo estaría horrorizado si supiera que la casi santa Mito Uzumaki se había follado a un hombre frente a su nieta ".

"No puedo ...", Mito comenzó a responder que se convirtió en un gutural, "¡No!" mientras Kiyomi intentaba sacar su dedo del agarre de Uzumaki. Mito movió una de sus manos del hombro de Bijuu para colocarla sobre la mano de su compañera pelirroja para atraparla en su lugar. Pero debido a la negativa de Kiyomi a continuar, la mujer medio susurró, medio lloriqueó, "Por favor ..." Tanto Naruto como Kiyomi se quedaron quietos mientras esperaban su respuesta. Finalmente, después de varios latidos, Mito admitió: "Me encantó. Me sentí muy bien haciendo alarde de las reglas que me habían obligado a actuar tan rígido y apropiado durante gran parte de mi vida. También me acercó más a Tsunade que nunca antes. Ahora por favor ... déjame correrme.

Kiyomi sonrió ante la admisión, así como por la forma en que Naruto comenzó a revolverse una vez más dentro de ella. Dándole a Mito lo que quería, comenzó a trabajar con su dedo incluso mientras agregaba un segundo. Llevando rápidamente a Mito al borde, Kiyomi presionó el clítoris hinchado de Uzumaki con su pulgar, haciendo que la mujer se corriera ruidosamente mientras cubría la mano de Bijuu en su esencia. Mito se dejó caer al suelo cuando Kiyomi se llevó los dedos a los labios y comenzó a lamerlos.

Mito contuvo el aliento por un momento y luego miró fijamente el cruce donde Naruto y Kiyomi estaban conectados mientras la pelirroja continuaba rebotando en el eje de su amante, devolvió el favor inclinándose hacia adelante y chupando el clítoris de Bijuu. "Cumming", gritó Kiyomi mientras se encorvaba y enterraba las manos en el cabello de Mito mientras salía de su orgasmo.

Kiyomi cayó contra el pecho de Naruto cuando su clímax pasó a la memoria. Al no haber sentido el calor familiar de la liberación de Naruto, se deslizó de su polla y observó con avidez cómo Mito lo tomaba ansiosamente en su boca. Se volvió hacia Naruto para darle un beso de agradecimiento y sintió que Mito subía al futón miró hacia atrás y la vio agachada a un lado mientras continuaba lamiendo y chupando su dong. Tomando una posición similar frente a la mujer, comenzó a unirse para bañar su polla con la lengua.

Naruto se sentó contra la pared mientras gemía de satisfacción al ver a las dos poderosas mujeres competir por la posición superior mientras le complacían la polla. Al poner una mano sobre cada uno de sus traseros, gimió mientras se turnaban para tragar su longitud y, solo por los estímulos visuales, no se sorprendió al sentir una agitación en sus bolas que indicaba su inminente liberación.

Tsunade se despertó con el sonido de mujeres gritando, algo que no era tan raro en su vida ahora. Dirigiendo su mirada hacia el ruido, vio a su abuela hundirse en el suelo, antes de moverse para desencadenar la liberación de Kiyomi. Luego observó cómo las mujeres se maniobraban para estimular oralmente a su amante. Tentada a unirse, Tsunade suspiró mientras miraba el reloj y sabía que tendría que pasar, ya que necesitaba prepararse para el día que se avecinaba. Se deslizó de la cama y le lanzó un beso a su amante mientras él le guiñaba un ojo mientras se deleitaba en el placer de tener a dos hermosas mujeres que casi parecen estar adorando su polla.

Recogiendo su ropa, llegó a la puerta justo cuando Naruto hizo erupción y cubrió sus rostros con su semilla. Hizo una pausa para observar cómo se acumulaban y lamían el semen antes de compartirlo entre ellos en un descuidado beso que hizo que la erección de Naruto volviera a su máxima dureza. Dándose la vuelta cuando su abuela comenzó a montar a Naruto, salió de la habitación. Todavía bastante desnuda, Tsunade consideró ponerse la ropa, pero pensó que tendría que ducharse pronto de todos modos, así que simplemente se la puso bajo el brazo y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la habitación que contenía el sello de teletransportación. Sin embargo, hizo una pausa al recordar una prueba que había realizado en su laboratorio médico, por lo que se preguntó si las máquinas que había dejado en funcionamiento habían completado sus tareas en su lugar.

Al entrar, colocó su ropa sobre una mesa y al ver una luz verde que indicaba que la prueba había terminado, se sentó frente a su computadora. Al escribir el comando para mostrar los resultados, no se sorprendió demasiado al saber que el cadáver que Ino y Yakumo habían desenterrado durante el caos que rodeaba el ataque de Guren no parecía contener ADN de Rin. Pero lo que la sorprendió fue que, además de ser un semi-clon de su abuelo, también parecía que Zetsu era más planta que hombre.

Tsunade lanzó una mirada hacia el banco de refrigeradores que albergaba el cadáver que, aunque se había descompuesto gravemente debido en parte a que ahora se realizaba la autopsia, todavía al menos en algún nivel se parecía a Rin. Ahora con más preguntas, que respuestas, comenzó a comprender al menos por qué el ser blanco había estado dispuesto a sacrificar su vida o por qué, como Rin había descrito su encuentro con el agente, había tantos. Ahora era evidente para ella que eran una especie de ser artificial clonado de las células de su abuelo.

Pero, incluso con esas preguntas respondidas, surgió más como un impuesto que había cedido. La primera es cómo fue posible combinar el ADN humano con el de una planta. Además, comenzó a preguntarse qué papel había jugado Synthetic Hero Water en la trama detrás de la captura de Rin. Al tamborilear con los dedos sobre la mesa, se preguntó si el Broker había tenido algún diseño en él que no fuera para usarlo como un medio para explicar el intento de deserción del falso Rin. Frunciendo el ceño mientras su cabeza se llenaba de más preguntas, se puso de pie mientras decidía que se necesitarían más pruebas. Al salir del Laboratorio Médico, se dirigió hacia el sello de teletransportación para poder aparecer en su residencia. Una vez, limpia y lista para enfrentar el día en que convocaría a Shizune y Sakura para comenzar el proceso de recolectar las muestras del cadáver del falso Rin para determinar si realmente había tomado el Agua del Héroe Sintético. Si bien sabía que las posibilidades de descubrir que eran raras debido a lo mal que se había deteriorado el cadáver, necesitaba explorar la posibilidad. Como una cosa estaba clara, alguien había huido con la única muestra viable conocida, y si no era el Broker o parecía estar entre los artículos que Root había recolectado, entonces quería saber quién. Tsunade hizo una pausa por un momento, ya que también consideró que, de acuerdo con la capacidad del Broker de reunir a varias personas con diferentes intereses para promover sus propios planes, tal vez se había asegurado o cubierto la desaparición del agua del héroe sintético para otra parte. Si es así,

El ceño fruncido que llevaba se profundizó ya que ahora necesitaba considerar la posibilidad de que hubiera otra amenaza también. Uno que podría estar en posesión de una sustancia que aumentara sustancialmente las habilidades de un Shinobi sin los efectos secundarios asociados con el agua del héroe. Sin embargo, Tsunade sintió que parte de su preocupación se disipaba cuando llegó a la decisión de que no parecía que la producción en masa de la sustancia pareciera ser la agenda, ya que estaba segura de que ya habría aparecido si ese fuera el caso. Pero fue un consuelo de corta duración, ya que sabía que eso significaba que quien lo tuviera en ese momento probablemente había encontrado un uso mucho más creativo y, en su experiencia, eso a menudo significaba siniestro.

Sabiendo que no estaba más cerca de sus respuestas si solo se quedaba desnuda todo el día, se puso en movimiento mientras hacía una lista mental de lo que tenía que hacer. En la parte superior de la cual estaba sentada su convocatoria Furofuki, quien había sido la científica principal del proyecto Synthetic Hero Water, para asegurar las notas sobre el proyecto para que Sakura y Shizune supieran qué estar buscando mientras recolectaban muestras. del cadáver Pero teniendo en cuenta el estudio actual y casi obsesivo de la mujer sobre la flor de Jofuku, pensó que podría ser beneficioso elegir el cerebro de la mujer sobre cómo combinar el ADN humano y el vegetal.

Kin Tsuchi se sentó en un hotel de clase alta ubicado en la parte suroriental de Earth Country. Habiendo tomado un lugar en uno de los taburetes frente a la barra, observó a su objetivo a través del espejo en la parte posterior. Ella no reaccionó externamente, sino internamente, mientras observaba al hombre frotar descaradamente el trasero de la mujer sentada en el brazo de su silla. La mujer soltó una risita cuando el hombre regordete y bien vestido hizo un gesto para que se acercara uno de los servidores, a quienes tuvieron que dejar pasar las cuerdas que lo rodeaban a él y a su grupo para que pudieran rellenar sus bebidas. El disgusto de Kin a la vista se debió al hecho de que el hombre estuviera asociado con el grupo de secuestradores y esclavistas llamados los Lobos del Sur.

Se preguntó si la mujer vestida descaradamente había sido alguna vez una de las muchas víctimas del grupo, la mayoría de las cuales terminaron siendo vendidas en el comercio sexual. Ella apartó su atención cuando uno de los guardaespaldas del hombre comenzó a escanear la habitación. Por el kimono que llevaba y las espadas en la cadera, ella sabía que era un samurai, pero a diferencia de los otros guardias alrededor de su objetivo que probablemente también se consideraban así. Sospechaba que él era uno de los Samurai que llamaban a la Tierra del Hierro o la Tierra de la Miel su hogar. Kin sabía que si ese era el caso, entonces, si las cosas se ponían difíciles, él sería el que más debería tener en cuenta, ya que si era un ronin al servicio de los Lobos del Sur, eso significaba que no podía contar con el sentido tradicional de honor deben mostrar los hombres de esos países.

Sintió que sus ojos descansaban sobre su espalda por un momento más de lo que se sentía cómoda, así que trató de relajarse dejando que su mente divagara en asuntos más personales. Lo más apremiante es lo que pretendía hacer con su vida. Todavía no estaba segura de si estaba preparada para el tipo de compromiso que implicaba estar con Naruto y con su tarea de localizar y determinar el estado del harén de Kanji casi completo, sabía que necesitaba tomar una decisión. Si bien por un lado no podía negar que sentía atracción por Naruto o una profunda gratitud hacia él por salvarla. Ella no sabía si eso se traduciría en su formación del tipo de sentimientos para hacer que una relación física entre ellos dure, y considerando que dormir con él la uniría a él, parecía ser una elección que solo tendría que hacer una vez. Ella se estremeció un poco al recordar las pocas veces que Naruto había venido personalmente a recoger su diario y aún menos se burlarían de él, lo que generalmente terminaba con Naruto explotando en su boca mientras ella ponía su sexo contra el de él. Siempre ponía fin a sus sesiones antes de dejarse llevar demasiado, pero sabía que estaba jugando con un fuego que, si no tenía cuidado, podría terminar con ella atada al joven.

Una razón por la que aún se abstuvo de dar el salto de la masturbación mutua y la estimulación oral, fuera del aguijón persistente que la traición de Orochimaru le había dejado, fue por el deseo de reconectarse con su familia. Kin había quedado huérfano de niño en el país que actualmente se conocía como Sound debido a la desastrosa campaña del Daimyo para conquistar a sus vecinos utilizando el poder del Clan Fuma. Cuando fracasó, su pueblo había sido uno de los muchos que habían sido quemados en represalia. Había perdido a sus padres, pero ella y su hermana mayor habían sido enviadas a un orfanato estatal. Sin embargo, como estaba terriblemente mal financiado, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los hermanos se vieran obligados a cuidarse. Fue entonces cuando Orochimaru los encontró mientras se encontraba en el proceso de construcción de su aldea de Sound y les ofreció poder. Kin, cansada de ser siempre pobre y hambrienta, había prometido rápidamente su lealtad. Para su sorpresa, su hermana se había negado, y ninguno había podido convencer al otro de que su curso de acción era el correcto. Naturalmente, como resultado, su desacuerdo se había vuelto amargo antes de que se fueran por caminos separados, ya que cada uno sentía que el otro la estaba abandonando. Sin embargo, ahora Kin quería encontrar a su hermana para disculparse y decirle que tenía razón. No estaba muy segura de si quería hacerlo mientras explicaba cómo estaba unida a un hombre con diseños para unir al mundo Shinobi y lo hacía una kunoichi a la vez. su desacuerdo se había vuelto amargo antes de que se fueran por caminos separados, ya que cada uno sentía que el otro la estaba abandonando. Sin embargo, ahora Kin quería encontrar a su hermana para disculparse y decirle que tenía razón. No estaba muy segura de si quería hacerlo mientras explicaba cómo estaba unida a un hombre con diseños para unir al mundo Shinobi y lo hacía una kunoichi a la vez. su desacuerdo se había vuelto amargo antes de que se fueran por caminos separados, ya que cada uno sentía que el otro la estaba abandonando. Sin embargo, ahora Kin quería encontrar a su hermana para disculparse y decirle que tenía razón. No estaba muy segura de si quería hacerlo mientras explicaba cómo estaba unida a un hombre con diseños para unir al mundo Shinobi y lo hacía una kunoichi a la vez.

Kin buscó en el pequeño bolso que tenía en la barra mientras se reenfocaba en lo que realmente la había traído a Earth Country y sacó el diario que había usado para hacer una crónica del estado de las mujeres que había localizado y contenía la lista de todos aquellos que había estado vinculado a Kanji. Su lista, que se había compilado a partir de la información que Anko había reunido a través de su investigación de los artículos que había obtenido del complejo de Kanji, se redujo a solo unos pocos nombres. Esos nombres eran el kunoichi Taki de agua caliente, el ninja de la hoja Kagura, una sacerdotisa de la tierra de la miel Momo Hinamori, y finalmente una kunoichi de Mist llamada Suiren. Fue su búsqueda del destino de Suiren lo que la llevó al hotel. Dudaba que la kunoichi estuviera allí, ya que eso sería un golpe de suerte,

Sin embargo, no había contado con que el hombre estuviera tan bien protegido. Para empeorar las cosas, durante los últimos días había sentido como si hubiera estado bajo la observación de alguien. Sabiendo que, en las circunstancias actuales, que su misión solo terminaría en un fracaso, guardó su diario en preparación para abandonar el hotel. Tramando mentalmente un curso para llevarla al lobby de manera eficiente sin parecer apurada, decidió arriesgarse a echar una última mirada al grupo de representantes de los Lobos para poder encontrar una mejor manera de acercarse.

Volviendo su mirada al espejo, maldijo cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los del Samurai que, como un paciente cazador, habían esperado que la mirada encubierta del kunoichi volviera a su grupo. Sin duda al ver el interés en sus ojos, ella lo vio ajustar su postura mientras decidía cuál era la mejor manera de lidiar con la amenaza potencial.

Sin embargo, un momento después se volvió cuando otra mujer se acercó al área acordonada que habían hecho suya para decir: "¿Puedo ayudarla?"

La morena le dirigió una sonrisa mientras respondía: "No, a menos que puedas hacerme un trago fuerte".

"Señalar uno de los servidores o ir a la barra", dijo el hombre enojado.

"Ahí es a donde me dirijo", dijo la mujer, "Entonces, ¿por qué no te haces a un lado para que pueda seguir mi camino?".

"Vete", gruñó el samurai mientras volvía a la barra obviamente esperando ver a la mujer que había marcado como una amenaza probable que se había ido.

Kin pudo sentir su sorpresa al ver que ella todavía estaba allí y ahora los estaba mirando abiertamente. Kin casi quería gritar en agradecimiento a la mujer, ya que su pequeño intercambio le permitió dar la apariencia de una mujer tímida que tal vez estaba un poco nerviosa por el comportamiento excesivo de su cliente, pero también un poco curioso. Se dio cuenta de que podría tener su oportunidad cuando la mujer se alejó por el área acordonada mientras murmuraba en voz baja sobre el samurai.

Kin cambió su enfoque hacia la mujer y sonrió cortésmente mientras se acercaba. Pasó un momento discretamente viendo si podía distinguir cualquier arma oculta, pero se vio obligada a admitir que sería difícil ocultarlas teniendo en cuenta el vestido negro y ajustado que llevaba la mujer. Al darse cuenta de las dos marcas moradas en sus mejillas, sonrió cortésmente cuando la mujer tomó el taburete a su lado y dijo: "Qué imbécil, ¿eh? Actúa como si estuviera protegiendo al Daimyo del País de la Tierra en lugar de a un bastardo gordito que probablemente sea acusado por horas por esa señora, considerando la forma en que está colgando de él ".

Kin hizo un gruñido sin compromiso, ya que la mujer había sido bastante ruidosa y no dudaba de que tanto el Samurai como su cliente habían escuchado los comentarios de la mujer por la forma en que ambos se enfurecían. Con la esperanza de evitar que las mujeres se pusieran en peligro aún más teniendo en cuenta para quién trabajaban los hombres, ella trató de decir: "Um ... tal vez sería mejor si lo dejas caer ..."

"Sí, estoy hablando contigo imbécil" la mujer de cabello castaño le dijo directamente al samurai: "Entonces, ¿por qué no dejas de enviarme la mirada de muerte y vuelves a hacer que tu cliente se sienta más importante que él?"

Para sorpresa de Kin, el hombre hizo un gesto a su guardaespaldas para que se relajara y, aunque estaba segura de que no quería nada más que dejar que cortara a la mujer que estaba a su lado. No era tan tonto como para hacerlo en una habitación llena de testigos. Afortunadamente para Kin en un esfuerzo por apaciguar a la mujer potencialmente ebria, el Samurai hizo un punto para no mirar en su dirección tampoco.

Kin decidió pasar un poco más de tiempo en el bar para no parecer nada más que una mujer en busca de una compañía potencial. Se dio cuenta de un par de ojos que la estudiaban, pero a diferencia de antes, podía identificarlos fácilmente como la mujer que ahora está sentada a su lado. Volviéndose hacia la mujer, sonrió cortésmente otra vez, pero sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban cuando la mujer dijo: "Dios mío, eres linda. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

Kin había preparado un alias, pero debido a que estaba nerviosa por el comentario de la mujer no podía recordarlo. No queriendo hurgar en su bolso para sacar su identificación falsa para refrescar su memoria, respondió: "K-kin". Maldijo mentalmente por su tontería al dar su nombre real.

La mujer que parecía tener la misma edad que ella sonrió como si se diera cuenta de su nerviosismo al ser golpeada por una mujer y respondió: "Ese es un buen nombre y rima con el mío".

Kin asintió mientras buscaba su bebida, que era una gaseosa, pero la tiró cuando la mujer puso su mano sobre su muslo y dijo juguetonamente: "¿No vas a preguntarme cómo me llamo?"

"R-correcto, perdón ... um, ¿cómo te llamas?", Dijo Kin preguntándose por qué se sentía tan nerviosa mientras usaba unas servilletas cercanas para limpiar el desorden que había hecho.

La mujer le dedicó una sonrisa brillante cuando dijo: "Mi nombre es Rin. Es un placer conocerte, Kin.

Rin se dio la vuelta y miró hacia adelante por un momento mientras su sonrisa adquiría una expresión de diversión debido al evidente nerviosismo de Kin. Ella comenzó a pasar su mano suavemente sobre el muslo de la niña mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida. No le sorprendió que Kin no supiera que estaba tratando con uno de los amantes de Naruto ya que la belleza de cabello oscuro había tratado de mantenerse alejada de su harén. Si bien sabía que la kunoichi podría haber tenido sus razones, en los varios días que había estado siguiendo a Kin, había visto a la mujer rechazar varios avances para la compañía masculina. Después de una de esas ocasiones, ella usó la marca de localización que Naruto le había colocado para convocarlo, que difería de la que le pusieron a sus amantes en que solo le permitía llamar al rubio en lugar de sentir también la presencia de sus amantes, y aunque probablemente había afirmado que era entregar su diario para copiarlo. El hecho de que se fue varias horas después dejó a Rin con la impresión de que Kin definitivamente estaba interesado en lo que Naruto tenía para ofrecer.

Por lo tanto, la kunoichi de cabello castaño había decidido hacer su primer acto oficial como exploradora de Naruto para llevar a Kin completamente bajo el estandarte de su amante. Con su mayor acceso a recursos distintos al dinero, gracias a que se entregó por completo a la rubia, Rin también planeó ayudar a la kunoichi a localizar a Suiren. Pero primero planeó tener un poco de placer antes de los negocios.

Un susurro suave y avergonzado de "Um ... discúlpeme", sacó a Rin de su ensueño. Dirigiendo su mirada de ojos marrones a la mujer que sus pensamientos acababan de girar, dijo: "Sí, ¿puedo ayudarlo?"

"B-bueno ... um ... tu mano ...", dijo Kin nerviosamente mientras dirigía su mirada a la mano que todavía se frotaba el muslo.

"Oh, perdóname", dijo Rin alejando su mano que había subido el vestido de Kin, ya que se había elevado más y más por la pierna. "Creo que me dejé llevar un poco".

"E-está bien", respondió Kin cortésmente. No estaba segura de por qué, pero algo sobre la mujer la hacía sentir un poco nerviosa.

Como resultado, se tensó ligeramente cuando la mujer dijo: "Tengo una confesión que hacer. Tuve motivos ocultos para llegar al bar.

"Oh", dijo Kin observando atentamente a la mujer por cualquier señal de que estaba a punto de atacarla.

Por lo tanto, se sintió un poco tonta cuando Rin dijo: "Sí, eres realmente hermosa y esperaba que tal vez te gustaría acompañarme a mi habitación para tomar una copa".

Los ojos de Kin se abrieron de par en par ante la oferta, incluso cuando comenzó a reflexionar sobre si debía aceptar a la mujer. Por un lado, dudaba que tomar una copa fuera lo único en la mente de Rin, pero no podía negar que la mujer le estaba ofreciendo la oportunidad de quizás salvar su misión. Sin mencionar que si leía a las personas que estaba investigando correctamente, dudaba que hubieran olvidado la rudeza de Rin hacia ellos y considerando el negocio en el que estaban. No dudaba que pudieran tener planes para su nueva amiga. Pero consciente de lo que puede conllevar el acompañamiento de Rin, se preguntó si podría seguir adelante. Dándose un empujón mental, pensó: "No es como si estuvieras atada oficialmente a Naruto y quién sabe, tal vez una noche en los brazos de otro podría ayudarme a tomar una decisión".

Dando un leve asentimiento de consentimiento, se sonrojó cuando Rin se lamió los labios con un toque de deseo no tan sutil. Mientras saludaba al camarero, la mujer de cabello castaño le pidió que le cobrara a su habitación por sus bebidas mientras ella pedía una botella de champán y le pedía dos vasos. Le pasó las gafas a Kin mientras le hacía señas al antiguo Sound-nin para que la siguiera.

Un par de risas femeninas cortaron el aire nocturno cuando las dos anfitrionas respondieron a una parte divertida de la historia con la que su cliente las estaba regalando. Uno de ellos dijo: "No puedes hablar en serio. Tu maestro una vez trató de mirarte mientras te bañabas mientras usabas un traje de sapo.

Naruko se rió bulliciosamente de una manera similar a su maestra mientras sostenía a las dos mujeres alrededor de las caderas mientras decía: "Sí, ese pervertido escuchó que a veces me bañaba con sapos para conocerlos mejor, así que traté de colarse después de convocar a un pocos."

"Realmente, es increíble que te hayas quedado para aprender de él si era tan pervertido", dijo la otra anfitriona.

Naruko rechazó el comentario cuando dijo: "No, no quiso decir nada malo con eso. Me refiero a quién podría culparlo bien. Estoy bastante bien organizado si no te importa que te lo diga.

Las tres se rieron por un momento antes de que una de las mujeres dijera: "Señora Naruko, sus compañeras no parecen estar pasándola bien".

Naruko suspiró cuando vio a sus dos compañeras que habían despedido a las diferentes azafatas que se habían acercado a ellas. Su mirada se centró primero en su hermana Sage, que estaba observando la habitación mientras observaba las diversas interacciones que ocurrían a su alrededor. Después de que su madre había liberado a sus hermanos Bijuu, Naruko se acercó a Sage para acompañarla en un viaje a través de los Países Elementales. Su viaje había tenido lugar debido al hecho de que a pesar de ser reconocida como estudiante de Jiraiya; Tsunade no le había hecho una oferta para hacerla parte de las fuerzas de Konoha ni oficial ni extraoficialmente. Se había preguntado si el Hokage aún guardaba rencor por su tratamiento anterior de Naruto, pero supo que ese no era el caso, ya que se estaba preparando para salir de la aldea.

Tsunade la había conocido personalmente en la puerta para agradecerle por sus esfuerzos en nombre de su pueblo. La exhibición obviamente había consolidado su lugar como héroe de la aldea entre las personas que lo habían presenciado, lo que había hecho que Naruko estuviera aún más confundida por el hecho de que Tsunade no le ofreciera un puesto entre sus fuerzas. Eso fue hasta que se encontró con la convocatoria de Tsunade, Katsuyu, a unas pocas millas de allí. La babosa había explicado que Tsunade con gusto le habría ofrecido un puesto, pero al final sintió que Naruko podría cumplir un propósito más grande al parecer no afiliada a una Aldea Shinobi en particular. Era una idea que parecía ser bastante precisa ya que varios representantes de varios de los pueblos más pequeños la habían buscado al enterarse de sus hazañas en la defensa de Konoha y la fuerza que había mostrado y había hecho sus ofertas para unirse a sus aldeas. Sin embargo, Naruko los había rechazado hasta ahora y, en verdad, planeaba continuar, ya que en cambio quería seguir los pasos de su maestra como un verdadero Sabio y Ermitaño. Pero también planeaba mantener viva la red de información que su maestra había establecido y alimentar a Naruto con el Intel que necesitaba para avanzar en su ambición. Con ese fin, había arrastrado a Sage para unir a sus hermanas, así como para darle al antiguo Animal Path of Pain algunas hazañas que no necesitarían ser fabricadas para su historia de fondo. Naruko los había rechazado hasta ahora y, en verdad, planeaba continuar, ya que en cambio quería seguir los pasos de su maestra como un verdadero Sabio y Ermitaño. Pero también planeaba mantener viva la red de información que su maestra había establecido y alimentar a Naruto con el Intel que necesitaba para avanzar en su ambición. Con ese fin, había arrastrado a Sage para unir a sus hermanas, así como para darle al antiguo Animal Path of Pain algunas hazañas que no necesitarían ser fabricadas para su historia de fondo. Naruko los había rechazado hasta ahora y, en verdad, planeaba continuar, ya que en cambio quería seguir los pasos de su maestra como un verdadero Sabio y Ermitaño. Pero también planeaba mantener viva la red de información que su maestra había establecido y alimentar a Naruto con el Intel que necesitaba para avanzar en su ambición. Con ese fin, había arrastrado a Sage para unir a sus hermanas, así como para darle al antiguo Animal Path of Pain algunas hazañas que no necesitarían ser fabricadas para su historia de fondo.

Su mirada luego se movió hacia la refinada kunoichi sentada junto a su hermana mientras bebía té. Haku sintió los ojos azules de Naruko sobre ella y le sonrió cuando dijo: "Por favor, no te detengas por nuestra cuenta. El té es sorprendentemente bueno, así que me alegro de que hayamos venido.

"Ese no es el punto," dijo Naruko sacudiendo la cabeza. Suspirando, dijo a sus anfitriones: "Damas, ¿pueden disculparnos por un momento?" Las mujeres asintieron mientras se alejaban para buscar otro cliente que pudieran comenzar a separar de su dinero. Tomando en cuenta a las otras dos mujeres, dijo: "Pensé que la idea era que no llamáramos la atención sobre nosotras mismas. ¿Podrían al menos tratar de parecer que pertenecemos aquí?

Haku dejó su taza antes de mirar a la clientela del club de caballeros al que habían entrado. Tomando en cuenta al noventa y nueve por ciento de clientes masculinos, ella respondió secamente: "Creo que hay pocas posibilidades de que eso ocurra".

Sage observó a su hermana sentarse molesta ya que había estado disfrutando. La mirada de Sage se posó en las dos mujeres que acababan de entretener a su hermana y verlas actuar tan amistosas e interesadas en el hombre con el que estaban hablando en ese momento y preguntó: "Hermana, ¿por qué molestarse en venir a lugares como este? Esos dos, a pesar de cómo habían aparecido, se habrían reído y actuado absortos, incluso si hablaras de hongos ".

Naruko siguió la mirada de su hermana y sonrió mientras observaba a las dos mujeres conseguir al hombre que estaban entreteniendo para pedir otra botella del licor más caro del club. Naruko se recostó mientras ponía su geta con los pies sobre la mesa entre ella y las otras dos mujeres. "Todo es solo parte del juego", dijo Naruko mirando a las diversas mujeres trabajar. "Los hombres que vienen aquí solo quieren que una mujer los trate como si fueran la persona más importante del planeta. En el fondo saben que estas mujeres no son sinceras. Pero, mientras parezca que están contentos, y los hombres borrachos tienden a dejar que valiosos secretos se les escapen de la boca. Es por eso que muchos de los contactos de Jiraiya estaban en lugares como este ".

"¿Estás diciendo que este es uno de ellos?" Haku le preguntó despertado su interés.

"No parece ser", dijo Naruko. Indicando las botellas de alcohol apenas tocadas y varias, explicó: "La razón por la que hice un pedido tan específico fue para llamar la atención de cualquiera de sus contactos".

"Quizás, ella se negó a darse a conocer ya que se enteró de la muerte de Jiraiya. Puede que no esté dispuesta a reunirse con un extraño, incluso con uno que posea el método de contacto de Jiraiya.

Naruko asintió con la cabeza al punto de Haku, pero dijo: "Cierto, pero Jiraiya-sensei fue muy cuidadoso al mantener el secreto de sus contactos. Solo tengo una lista de pedidos de bebidas específicos que corresponden a ciudades y países. Me imagino que habrá bastantes fallos antes de hacer contacto. Apoyando los pies en el suelo, se inclinó sobre la mesa y agregó: "Además, esta pequeña excursión al País de la Tierra fue idea de Rin. Simplemente tenía ganas de matar un poco de tiempo mientras esperamos su señal ".

Haku asintió mientras recogía su té nuevamente y se resignó a esperar en el ruidoso establecimiento. Sage, continuó observando a las mujeres ejercer su oficio y se preguntó cómo se sentiría presionarse contra un hombre de una manera similar a la que las mujeres a menudo permitían que las abrazaran, ya que parecía dar mejores propinas.

Rin abrió la puerta de su habitación y dijo: "Después de ti".

Kin asintió mientras pasaba junto a la mujer mientras comenzaba a sentir un poco de nerviosismo en la boca del estómago por su decisión de seguir a la mujer hasta su habitación. Tenía poco que ver con cualquier preocupación que Naruto descubriera, ya que ella no estaba oficialmente vinculada a él. Sin mencionar que probablemente había agregado a su harén desde la última vez que había estado en la aldea de Konoha. No sentía que hubiera nada de lo que necesitara preocuparse por la mujer en cuanto al peligro, pero por la forma en que abrió la pequeña mini nevera en su habitación para sacar un cubo de hielo, Kin tuvo la sensación de que Rin tenía He estado planeando entretener a alguien esa noche.

Mientras observaba cómo Rin acomodaba el champán en el hielo, notó que parecía haber un tercer vaso sobre la mesa. Sin embargo, su atención fue retirada cuando Rin comenzó a caminar hacia ella con un notable balanceo en su paso. Kin sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido cuando la mujer de cabello castaño se acercó. Se detuvo frente al antiguo Sound-nin y se detuvo cuando los latidos del corazón de Kin comenzaron a latir aún más rápido y más fuerte. Miró fijamente a los ojos marrones de la mujer y sintió el color de sus mejillas al darse cuenta de que se había perdido en ellas, ya que Rin necesitaba llamarla varias veces para llamar su atención.

"Lo-lo siento ... ¿qué fue eso?"

Rin sonrió mientras preguntaba: "¿Te importaría entregarme las gafas?"

"R-derecha", dijo Kin acercándolos rápidamente. Sintió una suave caricia contra sus dedos cuando Rin le quitó las gafas. Miró hacia abajo, pero sintió que sus ojos se abrían de sorpresa al recibir también un beso rápido pero suave contra sus labios. Rin luego se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia la mesa y Kin se encontró observando las caderas de la mujer balancearse en el ajustado vestido negro que llevaba. Rin miró sobre su hombro y preguntó: "La botella estaba fría en el bar. ¿Quieres que lo abra?

Kin tenía ganas de beber para ayudar a combatir los nervios que estaba sintiendo. Pero, consciente de que no querría que sus sentidos se apagaran si aparecían los problemas que sentía que Rin había invocado a sí misma, o si tenía la oportunidad de hacer un movimiento sobre el hombre asociado con los Lobos del Sur, se negó. Cuando Rin dejó los dos vasos sin abrir la botella, preguntó: "No es necesario que te niegues algo en mi cuenta".

"No te preocupes, no lo estoy", dijo Rin mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia un sofá, "pero es un poco deprimente beber solo". Sentada en el sofá, dio unas palmaditas en el cojín a su lado y, cuando Kin se sentó, preguntó: "Entonces, ¿por qué no me cuentas un poco sobre ti, Kin? ¿Qué te trae al hotel esta noche?

Una parte de Kin se puso a la defensiva ante la pregunta, ya que, naturalmente, los shinobi solían ser los que extraían la información y no la daban, y por lo tanto, solían sospechar de que alguien se entrometiera en sus asuntos. Kin estudió la cara de Rin pero no vio ninguna señal de que la mujer estuviera interesada en su respuesta como algo más que un medio para aprender un poco más sobre la persona con la que pretendía seducir y acostarse. Con una respuesta que explicaría su aceptación de la invitación de la mujer, dijo: "Creo que me sentí con ganas de venir aquí para encontrarme con alguien ... para pasar la noche".

Rin le dedicó una sonrisa complacida mientras se inclinaba un poco más cerca, "Extraño, cuando me acerqué a ti en el bar no parecías tan interesado".

Kin sintió que su ansiedad aumentaba no solo por la observación de Rin de que su objetivo en el bar del hotel no había sido conocer a nadie, sino también por el hecho de que ella moviera su rostro y su cuerpo más cerca del suyo, así como por la mano de la mujer de cabello castaño que volvía a ella muslo. Intentando recuperarse, dijo: "Bueno ... eso fue porque no esperaba que una mujer me recogiera".

Rin se rió mientras respondía: "Comprensible, supongo. Pero lo que quise decir es que parece que estás tratando de tomar una decisión sobre quizás comprometerte con alguien ".

"R-realmente", dijo Kin sus ojos mostrando su sorpresa ante la visión de Rin.

Rin asintió y dijo: "Sí. Honestamente, creo que la única razón por la que decidiste unirte a mí esta noche es porque soy una mujer.

Kin no podía negar que lo que Rin dijo tenía cierta verdad. Sabía que era bastante tonto teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de mujeres a las que Naruto ya estaba obligado, una cifra que probablemente había aumentado desde la última vez que estuvo en Konoha. Pero no podía negar que si un hombre se hubiera acercado a ella, ella lo habría rechazado. Ya lo había hecho varias veces al pasar por las muchas aldeas que había visitado en su búsqueda para aprender cómo las mujeres del harén de Kanji se habían adaptado a su nueva libertad. Supuso que en algún lugar de su corazón había decidido que si se entregaba a Naruto, quería que él fuera el único hombre con el que se había acostado.

Un toque aterciopelado contra sus labios trajo a Kin de vuelta al presente cuando se dio cuenta de que Rin había tomado su silencio como prueba de que su afirmación era correcta. Por un momento, Kin consideró retirarse de la situación y de la habitación, pero no pudo negar el sutil beso y las primeras caricias de Rin en su muslo la habían puesto de humor para disfrutar de un pequeño estímulo sexual. Decidió responder a los avances de Rin cuando sintió que si se convertía en miembro del harén de Naruto, probablemente se encontraría complaciendo a una mujer casi tan a menudo como a Naruto, abrió la boca para profundizar el beso. La lengua de Rin se encontró rápidamente con la de ella cuando Kin comenzó a empujar su boca contra la de la morena.

Después de explorar a fondo la boca del otro, Kin de repente se encontró gimiendo en el beso mientras su nueva amiga tomaba uno de sus senos. Kin empujó su pecho contra la mano que acariciaba su pecho a través del vestido que llevaba. Sintió que Rin sonreía contra sus labios antes de retirarse y ponerse de pie y decir: "Continuemos esto en el dormitorio".

Kin asintió tomando la mano que se le ofreció, y se rió cuando rápidamente se puso de pie y le dio otro beso húmedo mientras la empujaban hacia donde suponía que estaba el dormitorio. Eventualmente sintió que algo suave hizo contacto con la parte posterior de sus rodillas antes de ser empujada hacia atrás para caer sobre una cama grande. Sin aliento, Kin observó cómo Rin se bajaba los tirantes de su propio vestido para liberar sus pechos perturbados antes de subirse la falda para revelar su coño calvo. Kin se deslizó más arriba en la cama para dejar espacio a su nueva amiga, pero se detuvo cuando Rin se subió a la cama y la agarró por las caderas.

Deslizando las manos por la falda de Kin, agarró las bragas de la joven antes de bajarlas. Kin levantó las caderas para permitir que Rin la liberara de la ropa interior y se sonrojó cuando los ojos marrones de la mujer se centraron en su sexo expuesto. Rin se lamió los labios antes de hacer que Kin silbara de placer mientras ella gentilmente comenzó a acariciar sus labios humedecidos. Bajando la cara hacia el coño cada vez más húmedo de la kunoichi, dijo: "Parece que el gatito de alguien necesita algo de atención".

"Sí", gimió Kin cuando la lengua de Rin hizo contacto con sus labios inferiores y comenzó a estimularlos. Al descubrir que la mujer era bastante hábil, Kin miró hacia abajo y descubrió que los ojos marrones le devolvían la mirada extremadamente erótica cuando comenzó a balancear su pelvis contra la lengua experta. Aunque no es extraño que le comieran el coño debido a que estaba jugando con Naruto, Kin se sorprendió de lo rápido que Rin la estaba llevando a lo que ella imaginaba que sería un orgasmo devastador. Ella comenzó a acariciar sus senos y provocar sus pezones a través del material de su vestido, y gimió con pérdida cuando Rin se echó hacia atrás.

"Por favor ... estoy tan cerca", gimió Kin mientras levantaba y bajaba las caderas ante Rin para tentarla a terminar lo que había comenzado.

Rin observó la pantalla antes de moverse para presionar su propio quim húmedo y necesitado contra el de Kin mientras decía: "Lleguemos juntos al pico". Ella comenzó a frotar su arranque contra el kunoichi de cabello oscuro que rápidamente reflejó sus acciones. Rin gimió ruidosamente mientras se aseguraba de que su pierna derecha estuviera frente a la cama para evitar que Kin viera la marca del zorro en la parte superior de su muslo derecho. Rin se adelantó para agarrar a Kin por el cuello y la atrajo hacia un beso descuidado mientras se frotaban enérgicamente los coños.

Kin gimió en el beso tanto por la placentera acumulación que sentía que anunciaba su inminente liberación, como por saborearse a sí misma en los labios de Rin. El beso terminó y su cabeza se disparó hacia atrás cuando gimió fuertemente cuando Rin bajó la boca a uno de los pezones erectos visibles a pesar del vestido que los ocultaba de la vista. Rin, lo mordió suavemente mientras su otra mano giraba bruscamente la otra, los dos nuevos puntos de placer eran justo lo que Kin necesitaba para hacer que su mundo explotara en un blanco estado de felicidad. Cuando llegó, empujó sus caderas hacia afuera, aumentando la presión sobre el coño de Rin, lo que la hizo llorar cuando ella también vino. Ambas mujeres retrocedieron cuando sus cuerpos se espasmaron como resultado del placer que las recorría.

Los ojos de Kin estaban cerrados mientras ella continuaba disfrutando del resplandor de su orgasmo. Pero se abrieron de golpe cuando Rin tuvo otras ideas y deslizaron tres de sus dedos en el sexo hipersensible de la kunoichi de cabello oscuro. "N-no", Kin gimió en débil protesta mientras intentaba agacharse para detener el movimiento de la mujer.

"Shh", susurró Rin, "Imagina que es el hombre que estás pensando en darte también".

"H-cómo ... cómo ..." Kin trató de preguntar cuando Rin rápidamente moviendo los dedos comenzó a llevarla a otro clímax.

Rin, que tenía una idea de lo que Kin estaba tratando de preguntar, respondió: "Te dije que sentí que fue mi ser una mujer la que te hizo aceptar mi invitación. El hecho de que no lo hayas negado me dice que hay un hombre al que también piensas darte. ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se llama el hombre al que quieres golpear este hermoso coño?

Joder ... yo ... no puedo decir ... "Kin gimió mientras trataba de resistirse a gritar el nombre de Naruto ya que su nombre comenzaba a ser casi tan conocido como algunos de los Kage actuales. Ella no sabía si Rin haría la conexión, pero no quería arriesgarse, además de dudar en admitir cuánto quería que Naruto la tomara y la hiciera parte de su harén. Teniendo en cuenta cómo habían resultado las cosas la última vez que se había comprometido con alguien, a saber, Orochimaru, estaba un poco tímida para volver a hacerlo.

Rin aumentó el ritmo al que estaba tocando su objetivo mientras decía con lujuria: "Está bien, Kin. Puedes decirlo Cierra los ojos e imagina que él es el que te hace sentir bien. Estoy seguro de que su polla te haría sentir mucho mejor de lo que mis dedos pueden ... llamarlo.

Kin se mordió el labio mientras seguía las instrucciones de Rin e imaginaba que Naruto era el que la golpeaba. No se sorprendió de cómo la presión que crecía dentro de ella se intensificó repentinamente mientras aplicaba su imaginación a la tarea de cómo la polla que ocasionalmente chupaba y acariciaba sentiría empujar su interior. Aplicando la forma amable en la que siempre la miraba después de engañar al Naruto imaginario que había reemplazado a Rin, no pudo evitar gritar: "¡Yo ... me estoy acabando ... Naruto!" Esta vez, cuando su mundo se volvió blanco, también apareció un destello rojo.

Rin, al sentir que la kunoichi estaba a punto de explotar en otro orgasmo, canalizó el chakra a su marca para llamar al hombre con el que había contactado antes y le pidió que mantuviera su agenda libre. Podía ver que Naruto obviamente esperaba que lo llamaran a una posible situación de combate ya que estaba usando su ropa estándar y la capa roja que había agregado al conjunto. Ella sonrió cuando su rostro mostró que lo último que esperaba encontrar era que ella follara con el dedo a una mujer para llegar al clímax a tiempo para su llegada. Pero su mirada se dirigió a Kin cuando escuchó sus nombres escapar de sus labios durante su grito de éxtasis.

Kin sintió que los dedos de Rin se deslizaban de su coño mientras ella se levantaba de la cama. Abrió los ojos para ver a dónde iba la mujer y se sorprendió cuando se encontraron con los de Naruto. "Q-qué ... Naruto ... yo ... yo ..." Se detuvo cuando Rin jaló al aturdido rubio en un beso antes de girarse para recostarse contra él mientras miraba a Kin con una sonrisa divertida.

Kin se dio cuenta de que la mujer que tenía delante era una de las amantes de Naruto y no estaba segura de cómo se sentía al ser "atacada" porque estaba sentada y cerró las piernas cuando dijo: "¿Y-la enviaste a seducirme?"

El rostro de Naruto mostró su confusión mientras sacudía la cabeza en negativo mientras respondía: "Kin, no tengo idea de lo que está pasando aquí. Rin me dijo que tenía una línea sobre Suiren y ...

"Todo a su debido tiempo, semental", dijo Rin antes de alcanzar por encima de su hombro para colocar su mano contra la mejilla de Naruto y darle otro beso.

Las mejillas de Kin se colorearon cuando vio que los dedos de la mano que usaba todavía brillaban con sus jugos. Rin terminó el beso y luego colocó los dedos contra los labios de Naruto, quien rápidamente comenzó a succionarlos en su boca para limpiarlos. Kin sintió que los ojos de Rin se clavaban en ella mientras veía a Naruto limpiar sus jugos de los jugos de la mujer de cabello castaño. Pero ella desvió la mirada hacia abajo, esto resultó ser un error, ya que rápidamente se centraron en la ingle de Naruto, que notó que comenzaba a despertar de su emoción en la escena en la que se estaba convirtiendo en un participante activo.

Sin embargo, levantó la vista cuando Rin dijo: "Espero que no estés demasiado molesto conmigo Kin por mi pequeño engaño. Asumí el papel de Tayuya como exploradora de Naruto debido a que ella asumió los deberes como gerente de Koyuki y después de observarte por un tiempo. Supuse que solo necesitabas un pequeño empujón para aceptar que querías ser parte de su vida como amante. Supuse que podrías ser un poco más honesto con un extraño que con una mujer que sabías que ya estaba unida a él. Rin liberó sus dedos de la boca de Naruto y acercó su mano a su ingle y comenzó a frotar su polla a través de sus pantalones. Luego tiró de su mosca hacia abajo y atrapó su polla mientras saltaba y comenzó a acariciarla.

Kin no podía negar que parecía que Rin había estado en lo correcto ya que había gritado el nombre de Naruto. Al ver a la morena acariciando la polla que acababa de imaginar que estaba enterrada dentro de ella, Kin sintió que su aprensión por comprometerse por completo con la causa de Naruto desaparecía. Incapaz de negar que quería iniciarse plenamente en el harén de amantes de Naruto y disfrutar del placer que acompañaba a esa membresía; Kin se recostó sobre los codos y abrió las piernas. Estiró la mano para darle un masaje dos veces complacido y dijo: "Naruto, si aún me tienes, llena el vacío dentro de mí".

Rin sonrió complacida mientras ella se movía detrás de su amante y le quitaba la capa. Cubriéndole el brazo y lamió su oreja antes de susurrarle: "Escuchaste su semental".

Naruto asintió mientras se despojaba del resto de su ropa. Rin observó por un momento cómo Naruto se subía a la cama y comenzaba a besar a Rin con avidez mientras su mano se encargaba de las tareas de frotar su coño empapado. Pero preparándose para la siguiente fase de su plan general, le dio la espalda a la acción mientras recogía la ropa de Naruto y la doblaba para que, si aparecían los invitados que esperaba, solo pareciera que la habitación del hotel estaba ocupada por las dos mujeres.

Kin sintió que estaba en una nube cuando Naruto se frotó el coño mientras la besaba profundamente. Pero tan bueno como se sentía, no era nada que no hubieran hecho antes durante los tiempos en que se habían engañado juntos. Deseando lo que todo el juego previo debería haber llevado a que ella rompiera el beso y agarrando su polla dijo sin aliento, "N-naruto ... quiero esto dentro de mí".

Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa y dijo: "Creo que Rin hizo un trabajo fantástico al prepararte para mí". Las mejillas de Kin se pusieron rojas ante el recordatorio, pero su vergüenza pasó cuando Naruto tomó uno de sus pezones todavía vestidos en su boca mientras se ajustaba para acostarse sobre ella. Naruto se echó hacia atrás mientras se deslizaba entre sus piernas y agarrando su virilidad la guió hacia su entrada. Kin levantó las piernas para abrirse aún más para el gran músculo del amor que se preparaba para penetrarla. Kin gimió felizmente cuando su cabeza de gallo empujó la abertura de su canal de amor y su delicioso llanto creció en volumen mientras la alimentaba pulgada tras pulgada magnífica hasta que estuvo completamente envuelta alrededor de él.

Cuando Naruto comenzó a moverse, Kin no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo con la declaración anterior de Rin de que sus dedos no se parecían a nada en comparación con la gran torre de carne que actualmente se agita en su interior. Envolviendo sus tobillos alrededor de su trasero, Kin envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Naruto para besarlo incluso mientras la levantaba para poder arrodillarse en la cama mientras la levantaba y la bajaba sobre su polla. Cuando Naruto comenzó a golpearla aún más profundamente debido a su nuevo ángulo de ataque y su polla comenzó a golpear su matriz, la fuerza de Kin cedió cuando sus brazos se soltaron y ella cayó de espaldas a la cama. Naruto la sostuvo por las caderas mientras continuaba golpeándola con poderosos empujes que sacudieron su centro de ser.

La visión de Kin de su amante se bloqueó cuando un suculento coño se colocó frente a ella cuando Rin se unió a la pareja en la cama. Lentamente bajó su coño a la boca de Kin y dijo: "Kin, ¿te importaría ... mmmmm, sí". Rin gimió apreciativamente cuando Kin cerró la boca contra la dulce fragancia de la mujer a la que estaba agradecida por hacerla la primera mujer que había ayudado a Naruto a seducir.

Rin envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello y los hombros de Naruto mientras Kin comía su coño con gusto y gimió en su boca cuando Naruto colocó sus labios sobre los de ella. Kin no podía tener suficiente del dulce coño con el que estaba sujeta su boca o describir cuánto más húmeda y caliente la hacía cuando los gritos de Rin se mezclaron con los de ella y los de Naruto. Incluso sin los gritos, ella habría sabido que Rin estaba disfrutando de sus esfuerzos ya que el cuerpo de la kunoichi producía más y más néctar dulce cubriendo su lengua y labios. Kin gimió profundamente en los pliegues de la mujer de cabello castaño cuando Rin comenzó a frotar su clítoris mientras Naruto continuaba golpeando implacablemente su coño.

Kin se burló cuando su clímax la golpeó, y con la esperanza de empujar a Rin a un estado similar centrado en el clítoris del kunoichi médico. Los ojos de Rin se abrieron como platos debido a que Kin estaba chupando su botón de amor antes de separarse y gritar su clímax. Naruto observó a sus dos amantes llegar al clímax y se unió mientras enterraba su polla por completo en el agarre de ordeño de Kin y llenaba su matriz con grandes cantidades de su espeso semen.

Una vez que se depositó lo último de su semilla, se movió para sentarse contra la pared en la cabecera de la cama y observó a Rin separarse de Kin para entrar en la sala de estar. Kin trepó por su cuerpo para besar a Naruto ligeramente antes de descansar su cabeza contra su hombro. Un momento después, Rin entró con el champán y las tres copas. Entregándole uno a Kin y los otros dos a Naruto, abrió el corcho. Ella se rió alegremente cuando comenzó a derramarse cuando se liberó la presión y luego llenó cada uno de los vasos. Tomó un vaso y brindó: "A nuestra familia en expansión".

Kin sonrió con satisfacción mientras tintineaba sus lentes con los de los demás y se sintió un poco tonta al tomar tanto tiempo para dar el salto. Especialmente mientras veía a Naruto tirar de Rin sobre la cama y contra su pecho para poder envolver a sus dos amantes en un abrazo apretado y amoroso. Al encontrarse con sus amables ojos azules mientras dirigía su mirada hacia ella, Kin no pudo evitar notar que la calidez con la que se mostraban parecía casi interminable, a diferencia de Orochimaru, que podía convencer a las personas que se preocupaba por ellos con una mirada y algunas palabras amables. Sin embargo, ahora con la mirada de Naruto para compararlo, se dio cuenta de que no era lo que aparecía en la superficie lo que importaba, sino las muchas capas más allá de lo que determinaba el carácter de una persona. Kin rompió el contacto visual primero cuando sintió muchas emociones brotar dentro de ella,

Tsunade estaba furiosa cuando el golpe sonó contra la puerta de su oficina en las primeras horas de la mañana. Tsunade no podía decir que era un nuevo día ya que no había podido dormir porque había esperado a que la mujer que había convocado apareciera. "Entra", gruñó cansada y enojada.

Furofuki entró en la habitación habiendo sido convocado varios días antes por el Anbu. Tsunade frunció el ceño cuando la mujer se acercó a su escritorio, pareciendo tener poca preocupación por hacer que el Hokage esperara varias horas el tiempo que le había informado al Anbu que llegaría. En lugar de intentar disculparse por su tardanza extrema, la mujer simplemente dijo: "Estoy aquí. ¿Qué era tan importante que necesitabas para alejarme de mi investigación?

Tsunade contuvo el gruñido y la serie de obscenidades que quería soltar, ya que tenía pocas dudas de que la mujer explicaría su llegada tardía como resultado de su investigación que llegó a un punto crítico que no la dejó irse cuando esperaba que lo hiciera. . Teniendo en cuenta la naturaleza de su investigación y el hecho de que Furofuki se había dedicado más de una década al estudio de las flores de Jofuku, un resultado de laboratorio perdido podría retrasarla años. Tsunade tuvo esto en mente, aunque sintió que Furofuki haciendo que esperara era más probable debido a la animosidad que albergaba hacia ella. El Hokage no estaba seguro de lo que había hecho para ponerse del lado malo de la mujer, pero sabía que había estado allí desde sus días como Estudiantes de la Academia. Tsunade creía que algo de eso estaba impregnado de su interés compartido en el campo incipiente de Medical Ninjutsu.

Tsunade sabía que tal vez era mezquino, pero estaba muy satisfecha por el hecho de que el ceño constante que Furofuki le había advertido parecía haberle dado a la mujer muchas arrugas para aceptarlo. Habiendo sido casi una vez rival para Tsunade en el departamento de belleza, la Hokage se alegró de ver que ahora también había vencido a su rival en esa arena. Concedía que era en parte para su amante y el Bijuu, lo había sostenido. Pero teniendo en cuenta el estado de ánimo que su necesidad de esperar durante horas la había puesto, Tsunade tomaría lo que no podía dar a su ira.

Sentada en su silla y con una sonrisa de satisfacción, estaba furiosa de que Furofuki supiera al final. Tsunade dijo: "Sí, lo hice. Sé cuánto prefiere la compañía de sus flores a la gente, así que permítame mantener este breve. Confío en que trajiste las notas de investigación que solicité.

Furofuki asintió mientras sacaba un pergamino de su bata de laboratorio y lo puso sobre la mesa. Lo que podría haberle dado al ANBU que enviaste para convocarme, pero insistieron bastante en que querías reunirte cara a cara.

"Bueno." Tsunade dijo dejando que un poco de severidad entrara en su voz para recordarle a la mujer a quién se dirigía, "Eso sería porque lo hice. Ahora, según el informe que leí sobre el robo de Synthetic Hero's Water, las notas de la versión perfeccionada también fueron robadas ".

"Sí, que como dijiste estaba en el informe. Ahora si hay ... "

" Cállate ", espetó Tsunade golpeando sus manos sobre la mesa mientras se levantaba para mirar a la mujer. "Sé que no te gusto y, francamente, no me importa. Pero a menos que desee ver la financiación para su recorte de investigación, le sugiero que se calle, permanezca allí y responda las preguntas que le hago. ¿Estamos claros?"

"Sí", respondió Furofuki con los ojos ardiendo furiosamente, pero no estaba dispuesto a perder ninguno de los fondos para su investigación lo mantuvo tapado.

"Bien", dijo Tsunade mientras retomaba su asiento. Desenrolló el pergamino y miró las notas por un momento antes de comentar algo de lo que vio: "Fascinante, usaste los beneficios curativos de la flor de Jofuku para evitar la inflamación de las bobinas de chakra que resultaron de la ingestión del Agua del Héroe Natural . Es esta inflamación la que conduce a la formación de cicatrices en el sistema circulatorio del chakra y, a su vez, hace que se rompan después de un uso prolongado ". Mirando hacia arriba, dijo más y luego preguntó: "Lo tomo aunque la flor de Jofuku no era el secreto".

"No del todo", admitió Furofuki, "lo combiné con varios ingredientes diferentes para crear diferentes lotes. Y aunque todos los lotes disminuyeron los efectos, solo uno pudo negarlos por completo. Pero antes de que pudiera analizarlo más a fondo para determinar qué era exactamente el lote que fue robado junto con la mayoría de mis notas de investigación. Incluso lograron robar las copias también. Traté de recrearlo de memoria, pero no tuve suerte ".

"Eso debe haberte complacido hasta cierto punto", dijo Tsunade mirando a la mujer para evaluar su reacción.

Desafortunadamente, como la actitud de Furofuki hacia ella tendía a ser ira, en realidad no le dio mucho con qué trabajar, ya que la mujer dijo: "Perdón".

Tsunade se inclinó hacia adelante mientras apoyaba los codos en su escritorio y doblando las manos frente a su cara dijo: "He hablado con los otros investigadores del proyecto. Mencionaron que desde el inicio de los proyectos no tenías ningún deseo de ser parte de él ".

"Como dijiste, no hice nada para ocultar ese hecho", dijo Furofuki con calma.

"Es cierto, ¿por qué debe haberle sorprendido cuando realmente tuvo éxito?"

Furofuki miró a Tsunade y al acercarse al escritorio puso una mano sobre él. Inclinándose para que su rostro estuviera justo frente al Hokage, dijo: "¿Estás sugiriendo que tuve algo que ver con su desaparición? Te aseguro que Danzou había terminado su investigación.

"Oh, no tengo ninguna duda", dijo Tsunade, sus tranquilos ojos marrones se encontraron con los enojados grises de Furofuki, "Pero aparentemente estás atrasado en los tiempos. Danzou era un traidor y aparentemente lo ha sido por algún tiempo. No tomaría que me despejara como un consuelo en este momento. Pero el único punto que estaba tratando de aclarar es que si la muestra no hubiera desaparecido, probablemente te habrían asignado a estudiar y producir el Synthetic Hero Water durante años, sacándote de tu tan preciada investigación sobre el Jofuku. Supongo que me preguntaba si con tu evidente desdén por la investigación que estabas realizando y si eres el único que sabe lo que comprendió el único éxito del proyecto, si realmente te aplicaste o no a recrearlo ".

Furofuki se apartó del escritorio y dijo: "Cree lo que quieras al respecto. No veo cómo importa teniendo en cuenta todo el tiempo que ha pasado. Es probable que lo haya recreado exactamente como mis notas me lo hubieran dicho, pero algo de lo que no estaba al tanto había sido introducido accidentalmente en el lote durante la mezcla. Explicaría por qué el culpable que robó el agua del héroe sintético no ha podido producirlo. Ese éxito podría haber sido simplemente el resultado de un error o de alguna otra docena de explicaciones, todo lo cual habría hecho inútiles las notas que robaron ".

Tsunade asintió con la cabeza, ya que no podía negar lo que dijo Furofuki, ya que muchos de los mayores avances fueron a menudo el resultado de errores o accidentes que los investigadores luego volvieron a la verdad. Furofuki, sintiendo que al menos por el momento había resuelto algunas de las dudas de Tsunade sobre la desaparición del Agua del Héroe Sintético, preguntó: "¿Hay algo más?"

"Dos cosas en realidad," respondió Tsunade, "Primero, mientras eso explicaría por qué el Agua no se pudo recrear a partir de las notas. No explicaría por qué no pudieron recrearlo a partir de la muestra que desapareció ".

Furofuki se encogió de hombros y respondió: "Estás asumiendo que se las arreglaron. Por lo que todos saben, lo tiraron por el desagüe en algún lugar para negarnos de recrearlo, sin saber que las notas que tomaron eran posiblemente inútiles ".

Tsunade no podía negar que la hipótesis de Furofuki era válida ya que un espía potencial probablemente encontraría más fácil transportar las notas de investigación que un vial de una sustancia. Aún así, Tsunade creía que el Broker era quizás el verdadero Madara y había arreglado que pareciera que Rin había robado el agua sintética del héroe para obligar a Minato a que, sin saberlo, lo ayudara a ocultar el hecho de que la falsa muerte de Rin era en realidad una cortina de humo para los verdaderos secuestros, no pudieron evitar sacudir la sensación de que el Agua todavía estaba allí afuera en alguna parte. Casi había esperado que Furofuki hubiera admitido haberlo robado para poner fin al proyecto, ya que significaría que no había otra amenaza potencial esperando amenazar a su pueblo y su familia.

"Supongo que no lo había considerado", Tsunade finalmente admitió haber dejado caer el asunto.

Para su sorpresa, Furofuki siguió adelante mientras preguntaba: "¿Qué pasa con el repentino interés en un proyecto que se cerró durante la Tercera Gran Guerra Shinobi?"

Tsunade frunció el ceño ante las preguntas ya que podría ser Furofuki buscando información sobre dónde o hacia quién apuntaba una investigación sobre la desaparición del Hero Water. Pero no podía negar que lo que hacía a una persona un gran investigador era su curiosidad y al pensar que había despertado a Furofuki sobre el asunto dijo: "Puede o no ser consciente de esto, pero Akatsuki, además de estar interesado en el Bijuu, también tenía interés en armas únicas o incluso legendarias. Recientemente, Hana y su equipo se han topado con una base que creemos que Tobi estaba usando como depósito para ellos. Puede que incluso haya estado almacenando el Bijuu allí. La base fue destruida, haciéndole creer que algo se soltó o que un grupo desconocido los atacó.

"Si ese es el caso y si aseguraron el Bijuu, el equilibrio de poder entre las aldeas ha cambiado dinámicamente", dijo Furofuki.

Tsunade asintió en ese momento, aunque sabía que los atacantes habían sido Kiyomi y sus hermanos. Hana había sido informada de la ubicación de las bases por el Bijuu y había llevado convenientemente a su escuadrón allí. Si bien los detalles que había revelado hasta ahora eran medias verdades mientras continuaba, usó la verdad: "Aunque parece que Tobi logró tomar la mayor parte de lo que estaba almacenado allí. Algunas de las habitaciones colapsaron durante el ataque y el escuadrón de Hana encontró algunos artefactos impresionantes y un laboratorio de algún tipo ".

"¿Crees que el agua del héroe sintético pudo haber sido uno de los artefactos que recolectaron?"

"Es posible", dijo Tsunade, "confío en que deberíamos poder identificar la mezcla a partir de estas notas si está allí". Furofuki asintió con la cabeza. Tsunade estaba a punto de despedirla cuando recordó: "Hay otra cosa que vale la pena mencionar. En las ruinas se encontraron copias de un ser que nos informaron que se llamaba a sí mismo Zetsu. Nos hemos encontrado con varios de ellos en acciones recientes contra Akatsuki. De los cadáveres que he tenido la oportunidad de diseccionar hasta ahora, apostaría a que ... o más exactamente, es un ser artificial. Una cultivada de las células de mi abuelo y fusionada con ADN de plantas. Obviamente es el resultado de una mente brillante. En su trabajo en el Jofuku, ha encontrado o escuchado a alguien trabajando en un método para combinar ADN humano y vegetal ".

"No, no puedo decir que sí. Me acercaré a algunos colegas para ver si pueden tener alguna inclinación sobre quién puede estar detrás de esto. ¿También sería posible para mí tener acceso a uno de estos cadáveres? Me interesaría ver la obra de alguien que considerabas brillante.

Tsunade observó a Furofuki por un momento antes de asentir mientras respondía: "Veré que uno de los que Hana está enviando de vuelta es desviado a su laboratorio en el Bosque Jofuku". Avísame si aprendes algo de valor. La mujer inclinó la cabeza antes de salir de la oficina. Tsunade frunció el ceño ante la puerta que se cerró antes de girarse para mirar por las ventanas detrás de ella. No estaba segura de por qué, pero algo la molestaba sobre la mujer aún a pesar de que Furofuki respondía sus preguntas de manera bastante satisfactoria. Sintiendo que tal vez sus sentimientos negativos hacia la mujer eran una parte de la culpa, sin embargo, prometió vigilar cuidadosamente a Furofuki por el momento.

Naruto se despertó cuando sus sentidos le dijeron que algo estaba mal. Estaba a punto de sentarse, pero Rin colocó su mano sobre su boca y le susurró: "Naruto, debes permanecer oculto sin importar lo que pase. Confía en mí, todo esto es parte del plan ".

Naruto estaba confundido, pero vio que cualquiera que fuese el plan, Rin debe haber alertado a Kin mientras dormía, ya que podía ver que ambos kunoichi estaban vestidos con la ropa que habían usado antes. Por las arrugas en Kin, era bastante obvio que las dos mujeres se habían divertido durante la noche. Miró un reloj para ver que era justo antes del amanecer, y ambos kunoichi le dieron una sonrisa reconfortante antes de unir las manos y avanzar hacia la sala de estar. Rin cerró la puerta pero la dejó agrietada cuando Naruto se movió para mirarlos mientras se preguntaba qué lo había despertado y por qué Rin parecía preparado para ello.

Recibió su respuesta a la primera parte cuando sus ojos notaron algunas sombras moviéndose frente a la puerta del hotel. Un momento después, una patada en la puerta la abrió de golpe cuando varios hombres con trajes irrumpieron en la habitación empuñando espadas. Naruto a pesar de los deseos de Rin de lo contrario estaba a punto de saltar a la habitación, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que todavía estaba desnudo de sus actividades anteriores. Maldiciendo, vio como un samurai entraba vestido con un kimono de seda mientras los hombres rodeaban a Rin y Kin.

Rin sonando dividido entre estar asustado y molesto, dijo: "Hola, eres el bastardo del vestíbulo. ¿Qué demonios crees que ...?

Naruto se tensó cuando fue golpeada por el samurai que entró, pero antes de que pudiera salir de la habitación sin importar su falta de ropa, Rin llamó su atención. Transmitiendo su deseo de que él se quedara, se volvió hacia el hombre que la había golpeado. El samurai le dedicó una sonrisa oscura cuando dijo: "Antes tenías una boca bastante grosera. Tengo muchas ganas de enseñarte algunos modales. Pero primero vamos a llevarte con el jefe para que puedas disculparte.

Uno de los hombres que sostenía a Kin preguntó: "Hola jefe, ¿qué pasa con este?"

El samurai se encogió de hombros y respondió: "¿Qué piensas? Estoy seguro de que al jefe le gustaría que se disculpara también.

Los hombres se rieron entre dientes, ya que sabían muy bien cómo el hombre para el que trabajaban tendía a obligar a las mujeres a las que sentía que le hacía daño pedir disculpas. Naruto observaba enojado, pero consciente de que Rin había esperado la situación y aparentemente lo planeó, comenzó a buscar su ropa por si acaso.

Rin fue empujada a la habitación del hombre que ella había insultado antes. El hombre regordete que arregló para aquellos interesados en la mercancía que adquirieron los Lobos del Sur sonrió cuando su guardaespaldas empujó al moreno ante él. Se hizo aún más complacido cuando su mirada se dirigió a Kin. "Excelente trabajo Sasaki".

El samurai sonrió mientras decía: "¿Esperabas algo menos?" Rascando la barba recortada que le seguía a la barbilla, agregó: "Casi suenas como si dudaras de que pudiera manejar un simple arranque y agarre".

"En absoluto", respondió su jefe, "me refería a la bonificación que trajiste".

"Ah, ella", dijo el Samurai identificado como Sasaki dirigiendo su mirada a Kin, "Bueno, si realmente quieres mostrar tu agradecimiento, siempre puedes dejarme entretener a ese mientras le disculpas a tu nueva mascota".

"Ya veremos", dijo el regordete jefe. Centrándose en Rin, preguntó: "Ahora jovencita, ¿tienes alguna idea de quién soy?"

Rin sonrió cuando dijo: "Serías Shinui Tomonoshin. Eres el hombre que organiza las ventas para los secuestrados por los lobos del sur.

Shinui obviamente estaba sorprendido por su respuesta cuando notó la sonrisa que también mostraba a la otra mujer que sus hombres habían traído ante él. Dirigiendo su mirada entre las dos mujeres mientras sus hombres sacaban sus espadas sintiendo el peligro que representaban, preguntó: "¿Y quién serías?"

"Quien soy no es tan importante como lo que quiero", respondió Rin comenzando a canalizar chakra a su marca de zorro.

"¿Cual es?" Shinui dijo nerviosamente ya que las mujeres no parecían reconocer el hecho de que eran superadas en número.

"Por qué la ubicación de la base donde los Lobos del Sur mantienen a sus víctimas", respondió Rin cuando sintió que la kunoichi comenzaba a responder a su señal.

Levantando el brazo, Shinui se calmó mientras sus hombres se preparaban para atacar y respondieron: "No usarás esa información en el infierno".

Estaba a punto de bajar el brazo para indicar a sus hombres que atacaran, pero su atención se detuvo en una cortina cuando el sol naciente arrojó una sombra sobre ella. Un momento después, algo atravesó la ventana y la pared. Cuando el polvo se asentó, reveló a Naruko parado sobre Gama, el sapo naranja que Jiraiya prefería. En una pose, rodó la cabeza sobre los hombros y dijo: "No temas que el galante Naruko haya llegado".

"Mátalos, tontos", gritó Sasaki mientras sus hombres se quedaron mirando a la rubia mientras ella sostenía su pose.

Sasaki observó cómo sus hombres se movían como resultado de sus órdenes, pero maldijo mientras se concentraban en Naruko, pero olvidando a las dos mujeres que habían traído. Fue un error fatal cuando Rin y Kin comenzaron a desgarrar a los hombres. Observó a Kin desarmar a uno de los matones del traje que se había considerado un samurai solo para descubrir que llevar una espada no significaba que uno mereciera el título, ya que tenía la garganta abierta por su propia espada. Observó a Rin acercarse a él mientras sus hombres se derrumbaban a su alrededor después de que ella presionó sus manos brillantes contra sus cuellos o cofres. Aunque no era un cobarde, no era adverso a huir de lo que creía que era una situación de no ganar, un rasgo que lo llevó a ser calificado como ronin. Al ver a uno ante él como las dos mujeres supuestamente indefensas diezmaron fácilmente a los hombres que Shinui había contratado,

Rompiendo la puerta para aparecer en el pasillo, maldijo mientras estaba parado en el pasillo era una kunoichi con la máscara distintiva de un Hunter-nin. Detrás de ella había una babosa que casi bloqueaba todo el pasillo y su camino hacia las escaleras o el ascensor que lo conducía a su libertad. La kunoichi sacó su espada y los ojos de Sasaki se abrieron cuando lo reconoció como el famoso Kubikiribōchō. Para su sorpresa, a pesar de su tamaño, la Kunoichi lo manejó con facilidad mientras cargaba a través de la habitación sosteniendo la espada detrás de ella. Ella giró al alcanzarlo, obligando a Sasaki a bloquear mientras acercaba la hoja para partirlo por la mitad en el torso. Una vez más, Sasaki se sorprendió por la fuerza de la mujer cuando el golpe lo arrojó contra la pared. Él rodó fuera del camino cuando ella trató de cortarlo haciendo una línea profunda a través del panel de yeso.

Sasaki agradeció a sus estrellas cuando uno de sus hombres salió de la habitación tratando de escapar del baño de sangre adentro solo para encontrarse con la kunoichi enmascarada. Levantando su espada, la cargó debido a que su espalda estaba frente a él, pero tenía la cabeza separada de sus hombros mientras ella giraba para enfrentar la amenaza. El momento fue todo lo que Sasaki necesitaba para pasarla mientras cargaba a la babosa que le impedía el paso. Tirando de su espada, la cortó pero explotó en un montón de otras más pequeñas. Saltando a través de la pared de pequeñas babosas, atravesó las puertas del elevador antes de cortar el cable hacia el automóvil y saltó saltando de pared a pared. La cabina del ascensor vacía se estrelló contra la planta baja sorprendiendo a los pocos empleados e invitados despiertos a la hora temprana.

Haku miró hacia el hueco del elevador mientras colocaba el Kubikiribōchō en su funda antes de darse vuelta para ver a Katsuyu reformando. "¿Estás bien?" el kunoichi enmascarado le preguntó a la babosa.

"Sí", respondió la convocatoria, "Gracias por su preocupación".

Haku asintió antes de preguntar: "Confío en que nuestra artimaña fue un éxito".

"De hecho," dijo Katsuyu inclinando sus ojos con una aproximación de asentimiento, "Parece no darse cuenta de que una de mis copias se ha pegado a él. Si no pudiéramos extraer la ubicación base de Shinui, debería llevarnos directamente a ella ".

La convocatoria comenzó a encogerse cuando Haku caminó hacia ella y recogió la babosa para ponerla sobre su hombro. Al entrar en la habitación, sonrió cuando Naruko dijo: "Honestamente ustedes dos. Ni siquiera había terminado mi presentación antes de que desperdiciaras a estos payasos.

"Entonces quizás deberías trabajar para acortarlo", respondió Rin mientras sus ojos se enfocaban en Shinui. Naruko hizo un puchero mientras se sentaba en la cabeza de Gama con las piernas cruzadas. Rin junto con Kin se acercó al Shinui encogido mientras decía: "L ... mira, esto es solo un poco ... es un malentendido, eso es todo ..."

Kin se volvió hacia Rin y le preguntó: "Es curioso, me está costando imaginar el tipo de malentendido que resulta en que un gilipollas envíe matones para secuestrarnos".

Rin sonrió cuando dijo: "Cierto. Estoy seguro de que puedes ver a mis amigos señalar. Pero podemos ser más bien comprensivos. Todo lo que necesitas hacer es decirnos dónde está la base donde guardas a tus víctimas y te dejaremos vivir ".

"D-haz tu peor", dijo Shinui encontrando algo de columna vertebral, aunque fue más el resultado de tener miedo de lo que los Lobos le harían. Él vio a los dos kunoichi compartir una mirada y al ver su sorpresa ante su llamado, su farol dijo: "No puedes hacerlo, ¿verdad?" Al final, tus coños no pueden derribar a un hombre desarmado. Ja, ja, vete a las perras, hazlo.

"Está bien, lo pediste entonces", dijo Naruko saltando de la cabeza de Gama para aterrizar frente al arrodillado Shinui. Agachándose para encontrarse cara a cara con él, sus ojos se preocuparon al ver que sus ojos azules se habían vuelto amarillos con pupilas cuadradas. Agarrándolo por el cuello con una mano, lo levantó y lo llevó hacia el agujero en la pared que había hecho su entrada.

Ella lo sostuvo fuera del agujero y, a pesar de comenzar a sudar ante su situación actual, él dijo: "Esto no es diferente a sostener una espada en mi garganta o prometer violencia. No me vas a dejar caer.

"Tienes razón", dijo Naruko antes de lanzar su brazo hacia atrás mientras concluía, "voy a tirarte".

"¿¡Qué!?" Shinui dijo antes de gritar cuando Naruko lo lanzó por el agujero. No sabía qué tan lejos voló, pero cuando comenzó a acercarse al suelo vio a una mujer parada en el lugar que esperaba que fuera su punto de impacto. Pero antes de que chocara con la tierra, ella levantó la mano y él se detuvo en el aire. Quería agradecerle a la mujer, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo fue impulsado hacia atrás a lo largo de la misma trayectoria que simplemente voló.

Un momento después estaba colgado boca abajo cuando Naruko lo había agarrado por el tobillo y lo había usado para sostenerlo. "Mierda", exclamó sorprendida, "eso realmente funcionó. Veamos cuántas veces podemos hacerlo ".

Naruko retrocedió para lanzarlo nuevamente, pero antes de que ella lo adelantara, él gritó: "Espera ... hablaré". Hablaré ... los Lobos acamparon al pie del monte Shumisen.

Naruko lo dejó caer al suelo mientras decía: "Buen chico", antes de que ella comenzara a alejarse.

Shinui, sintiendo que con su información en la mano, la kunoichi lo dejaría solo, gritó: "No te hará ningún bien, perras. Somos intocables Tenemos el favor de Daimyo de la Tierra. Es por eso que ni siquiera estás tratando de arrastrarme para enfrentar la justicia. Sabes que saldría antes de que la tinta se secara.

Podía ver que sus palabras molestaban a las mujeres y estaba a punto de agregar más, pero una voz masculina dijo detrás de él: "Ese no es necesariamente el caso". El mundo de Shinui se oscureció cuando alguien lo agarró por la nuca y lo estrelló contra el suelo.

Naruto se puso de pie mientras observaba la carnicería que su amante había desatado. Sacudiendo la cabeza, se concentró en la morena que había puesto todo en movimiento y dijo: "Rin, tienes algunas explicaciones que hacer".

Naruto y sus amantes aparecieron en una nube de humo cuando Sage los convocó a donde estaban acampados los Lobos del Sur. Se sorprendió al saber que no solo el antiguo Animal Path había firmado el Contrato del Sapo, sino que también se le había permitido firmar el Contrato Slug. Naruto había estado confundido sobre por qué ya que había pensado que ella usaría la citación que Nagato había usado, pero Naruko le había dicho que sin ser atravesada por las barras de chakra no podía usarlas y que incluso si pudiera continuar profanando sus cadáveres de tal manera era algo que Sage no deseaba hacer. Al enterarse de que una parte de la razón por la que Sage estaba acompañando a su hermana en su viaje era localizar las casas de la convocatoria que Pain había usado y devolver sus restos. Adivinó que los sapos y las babosas al enterarse de que habían decidido prestar su fuerza a su misión.

Mirando a Rin, que ahora estaba vestida de negro y con una máscara, preguntó: "¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro de que Suiren está aquí?"

No se sorprendió cuando fue Kin quien respondió cuando ella dijo: "A pesar de poder operar con cierta impunidad. Los lobos del sur no pueden hacer lo que quieran. Además, parece que Iwa, a pesar de la protección que Daimyo de la Tierra les da, todavía cierra algunas de sus operaciones más pequeñas cuando los encuentran. Por lo tanto, tienden a acumular cautivos antes de trasladarlos al norte a algunas de las ciudades portuarias en las que operan ".

"Aún así", dijo Naruto al darse cuenta de que todos sus amantes presentes vestían ropa similar, "Kanji fue sacado hace meses. Si estos Lobos la capturaron entonces, ¿por qué ella todavía estaría aquí? Ya deben haber hecho un envío.

Kin sacudió la cabeza mientras explicaba: "La retomaron, quieres decir. Suiren fue vendida a Kanji por los lobos del sur. De lo que no creo que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta fue que le pusieron un sello de localización. Probablemente, ya que pensaron que ella podría escapar y, si lo hiciera, podrían devolverla por una tarifa o venderla a alguien nuevo ".

Naruto entendió lo que Kin estaba transmitiendo, así que teorizó: "Estás diciendo que cuando Suiren comenzó a tomar un descanso para Kirigakure, pensaron que ella había escapado".

"Sí, y ella los guió en la persecución que parece. Finalmente la atraparon en Tea Country ", dijo Kin. Al darse cuenta del ceño fruncido en la cara de Naruto preguntó: "¿Qué es?"

"Bueno, si ella llegó tan lejos, me pregunto por qué la atraparon, eso es todo. Desde Tea Country está a solo un paseo en bote de la Tierra del Agua ".

"Quizás ella tenía razones para bajar la guardia. Es probable que la Tierra del Agua tenga aliados allí. Uno de ellos puede haberla traicionado mientras esperaba que la escoltaran a casa, "sugirió Haku.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, pero al darse cuenta de que era el único vestido con ropas brillantes dijo: "Supongo que no encontraremos la respuesta a eso aquí. Espera y me cambiaré por algo un poco menos ... "

" No te molestes ", dijo Naruko," te quedarás aquí ".

"¿Qué? Por qué?"

Rin sonrió al ver la cara de Naruto mientras explicaba: "Porque lo último que necesitamos es que Iwa aprenda un Konoha-nin, y mucho menos el hijo del Cuarto Hokage entró en su país".

Naruto hizo un puchero cuando ella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho para declarar: "¡Esto apesta! ¿Cuál fue el punto de mi venida?

"¿Por qué reclamar a Kin, por supuesto?", Dijo Rin poniéndose delante de Naruto antes de sellar sus labios con los de él.

Cuando ella se apartó, Kin se paró frente a él para agregar: "Sin mencionar que nos entretendrá durante la celebración posterior". Kin luego hizo lo mismo para recoger su beso de Naruto, quien fue seguido por Haku.

Naruto se sorprendió un poco cuando Sage se colocó frente a él y cuando se detuvo inseguro de lo que debía hacer, ella dijo suavemente: "Beso".

Naruto le dio un rápido besito en los labios, lo que pareció alegrar a Sage, pero su hermana dijo: "Eso no es un beso". Luego envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Naruto antes de acercarlo a sus labios. Se besaron durante varios momentos hasta que parecía que Naruko iba a renunciar a la misión y llegar directamente a la celebración.

"Creo que es suficiente", dijo Rin después de aclararse la garganta.

Naruko se apartó dejando que un hilo de saliva conectara sus lenguas antes de retroceder. Naruto observó cómo sus amantes se ponían sus máscaras antes de fundirse en la oscuridad. Sintiendo la preocupación familiar que también lo acompañaba cada vez que se veía obligado a sentarse mientras sus amantes se ponían en peligro, saltó de un árbol para encontrar un punto de ventaja desde el cual pudiera protegerlos si algo salía mal y poner sus propios planes en juego. movimiento.

Suiren escuchó los suaves gritos de aquellos que lamentaban su destino. Suiren no podía culparlos ya que muchos de los cautivos no tenían idea de lo que realmente les esperaba. Deseó poder decirle a las mujeres con las que estaba enjaulada que estaría bien, pero la experiencia le había enseñado lo contrario. Sabía que aprenderían esto pronto, ya que había notado una conmoción cuando un hombre irrumpió en el campamento. Después de que el líder emergió, escuchó al hombre explicar que algunos kunoichi habían atacado a su representante y sin duda tenían la intención de localizar su base.

El líder, un hombre masivo con el nombre de Tessai, no estaba contento con las noticias y estaba aún más disgustado con el aparente fracaso del hombre en proteger su cargo. Algo que mostró al romper el cuello del hombre como una ramita. Gritando a sus hombres despiertos, les había dicho a los que parecían primero que prepararan a los cautivos para marchar, ya que iban a descargarlos. Había escuchado que iban a ser vendidos a un capitán de barco que los vendería en la Tierra de la Noche y a varios otros compradores. Fue aprender que algunos de ellos podrían terminar en La Tierra de la Noche que la asustó más, ya que era conocido como un paraíso para los hombres, pero fue un infierno para las mujeres que se vieron vendidas en el comercio sexual que floreció allí.

Pero apenas Suiren aceptó que, una vez más, se vería obligada a satisfacer las necesidades básicas de un hombre o hombres que no la merecían, entonces la noche estalló en luz y sonido cuando una etiqueta explotó cerca de la entrada de un cuarteles de los que salían miembros de los lobos. Suiren vio varias figuras correr por el campamento cuando la luz de la explosión se desvaneció. Tessai vio a una de las atacantes y rugió de rabia mientras cargaba a la mujer. Su piel se convirtió en piedra cuando retiró un puño para hundir el cráneo de la kunoichi, pero para su sorpresa, ella lo atrapó fácilmente y lo mantuvo en su lugar. Luego respondió con una patada que dejó una huella geta en su pecho cuando él se fue volando para atravesar un edificio donde los Lobos almacenaron sus armas más pesadas.

Los arqueros se prepararon para disparar otra descarga mientras se oía el tintineo de las campanas por encima del ruido del combate. Los hombres apuntaron a la mujer que acababan de perder y dispararon la segunda descarga. Las flechas parecían ser ciertas, hasta que las campanas dejaron de tocar y el genjutsu se desvaneció para revelar que acababan de disparar contra varios de sus aliados. Miraron a su alrededor confundidos hasta que vieron el senbon que les había sido arrojado a su alrededor y una vez que siguieron los hilos a la mujer al final de las líneas, se prepararon para dispararle. Soltando con un aluvión de flechas, un espejo de hielo apareció frente a su objetivo mientras otro se formaba detrás de ellos. Las flechas atravesaron el primer espejo solo para volar fuera del segundo y enterrarse en la espalda de los arqueros.

Suiren dio un paso atrás cuando una mujer se acercó a la jaula en la que se encontraban los cautivos. Extendiendo la mano, Suiren observó cómo la puerta de la jaula se arrancaba de las bisagras hacia la kunoichi vestida de negro. Sin embargo, se vio obligada a darse la vuelta cuando un hombre que sostenía una espada la cargó. Las otras mujeres en la jaula, viendo la oportunidad de huir y sin estar seguras de si las que luchaban contra los Lobos eran amigas o no, salieron de allí para tratar de perderse en el bosque.

Suiren vaciló un segundo más que las demás, pero al final la promesa de libertad resultó demasiado tentadora para resistirse cuando ella también salió corriendo. Seleccionando su propio camino en caso de que los Lobos ganaran la batalla y comenzaran a reunir a los fugitivos, pensando que dedicaban más recursos para reunir a los grupos más grandes, ella pasó por el arsenal y la mirada enojada de Tessai.

Suiren corrió ciegamente mientras pensaba que se recuperaría después de poner cierta distancia entre ella y el campamento. Deseando poder liberar el sello que estaba restringiendo su chakra, pensó que tendría que esperar hasta más tarde. Más tarde, sin embargo, parecía que no ocurriría cuando algo pasara sobre ella y luego aterrizara en su camino. Antes de que pudiera detener su impulso hacia adelante, una mano salió disparada del polvo que fue pateada por el aterrizaje del hombre que se cerró alrededor de su garganta. La levantaron cuando Tessai salió de la nube de polvo.

Suiren trató de romper el agarre alrededor de su garganta, pero la carne de piedra de Tessai se negó a ceder. "Detén tus luchas inútiles, puta. No estoy seguro de quiénes son estos bastardos que nos atacaron, pero voy a sobrevivir a esto y venderlos me dará los fondos que necesito para reconstruir a los Lobos ". Sin embargo, Suiren continuó luchando, causando que Tessai tirara su rostro hacia él mientras gruñía, "No me pongas a prueba, perra ... ahhhh".

Suiren al ver una oportunidad apretó su pulgar en el ojo de Tessai causando que el hombre enorme la dejara caer, pero antes de que ella pudiera alejarse, la devolvió y la hizo volar corporalmente hasta que se estrelló contra un árbol. Tessai sacó una enorme espada de doble filo de su espalda que había sacado de la armería y la levantó como si una lanza la arrojara sobre la Niebla Kunoichi. La hoja parecía viajar en cámara lenta hacia ella, dándole a Suiren suficiente tiempo para pensar sobre el sufrimiento que había sufrido. Sabiendo que sin su chakra probablemente no podría escapar de Tessai, no pudo evitar sentir que tal vez morir sería el mejor resultado que podía esperar. Cerrando los ojos para esperar el final, vio a un hombre rubio cayendo frente a ella justo cuando sus ojos se cerraron.

El tiempo pareció acelerarse nuevamente cuando escuchó el sonido del árbol partiéndose cuando la hoja se enterró en él. Suiren abrió los ojos y, mirando en la dirección del sonido que había escuchado, vio la cuchilla que debería haber acabado con su vida y casi había cortado el árbol por la mitad. Al darse cuenta de que estaba en la copa de un árbol y que un par de brazos fuertes la sostenían, miró la cara del hombre al que pertenecían. Al recordarlo, estaba a punto de agradecerle a su salvador cuando otra copia de él se dejó caer a su lado y le dijo: "Lo siento, realmente no se supone que esté aquí".

Antes de que ella pudiera preguntar a qué se refería, colocó un sello preparado contra su frente que la dejó inconsciente. Naruto asintió con la cabeza hacia el clon y dijo: "Llévala con los demás".

"Correcto", dijo el clon mientras saltaba en el aire antes de teletransportarse a un kunai que Naruto había colocado en preparación para la incursión de sus amantes.

Tessai se movió lentamente para recoger su arma, que fácilmente sacó del árbol que casi se había partido. Mirando al rubio, el hombre preguntó: "¿Quién demonios eres?"

"¿Importa?", Respondió Naruto saltando al suelo, "Sólo uno de nosotros dejará este bosque".

Tessai sonrió amenazadoramente cuando dijo: "Bien, me alegra verte entender eso. Pero tristemente chico, solo has retrasado lo inevitable. Esa perra está marcada, podré encontrarla donde quiera que vaya. Voy a arrestarla después de matarte solo para que tu último acto heroico no tenga sentido.

Naruto cerró los ojos cuando sintió que su madre comenzaba a llenarlo de Energía Natural. Tessai vio la oportunidad de atacar y la aprovechó mientras su piel se endurecía una vez más, pero antes de dar más de un puñado de pasos, los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de golpe y cerró la distancia para enterrar el puño en el estómago de su oponente. El golpe de Naruto causó que gran parte de la piedra que cubría el área de impacto se separara cuando Tessai se fue volando para romper el árbol que había dañado antes. Tessai, después de rodar hasta detenerse, comenzó a agitar sus tripas mientras intentaba recordar la última vez que un golpe físico lo había lastimado.

Sin embargo, rodó fuera del camino cuando una sombra apareció desde arriba y el suelo se quebró y retumbó desde el pie que habría aplastado su cráneo si lo hubiera golpeado en lugar de impactar la tierra. Golpeando la espalda expuesta del hombre rubio, balanceó la espada en su agarre, pero su oponente saltó fuera del camino antes de darse la vuelta y saltar hacia él para golpear su rodilla en la cara de Tessai. Su armadura de piedra se hizo añicos por el ataque cuando voló hacia atrás. Al caer al suelo, logró ponerse de pie y trató de balancear su espada para golpear al rubio mientras lo cargaba de nuevo.

Naruto evitó fácilmente los ataques cuando lanzó varios disparos al estómago del hombre donde ya había roto la defensa de piedra. Agachando un giro hacia atrás de la hoja, lanzó un tiro al hombro del hombre que hizo añicos sus defensas y lo hizo gritar de dolor cuando soltó su arma. La ira de Tessai creció, por lo que por un momento olvidó su dolor mientras adelantaba su puño en un golpe hacia abajo. Naruto saltó hacia atrás cuando el golpe falló, causando que su puño encajonado de piedra se estrellara contra el suelo. El poderoso golpe levantó una nube de polvo que Tessai obviamente pretendía cubrir su fuga.

Naruto decidió usar un jutsu que Yuugao le había enseñado a terminar la pelea y creó un clon de sombra que saltó a la nube mientras se protegía a sí mismo. Naruto saltó al aire y aterrizó donde apareció Tessai y lanzó una patada que lo envió volando de regreso por donde vino. Escuchó al hombre golpear un árbol que se rompió por el golpe.

Tessai observó cómo el hombre rubio aparecía lentamente de la nube de polvo. El pánico comenzó a aparecer cuando llegó a la conclusión de que no era rival para su oponente. Luego, como un regalo de los dioses, vio a una mujer joven tratando de no ser vista por el gigante maltratado de un hombre. A pesar de no reconocerla, pensó que ella podría haber sido una de sus prisioneras escapadas de los lotes más nuevos que no había inspeccionado; él la agarró y con su brazo alrededor de su cuello y la sostuvo frente a él. "Aléjate héroe o la pequeña perra lo consigue".

"La gente como tú es tan predecible. Hablas a lo grande, pero cuando las cosas se ponen en tu contra, siempre estás dispuesto a esconderte detrás de los demás, "dijo Naruto sacudiendo la cabeza. Su voz se volvió mortalmente seria cuando dijo: "Solo voy a decir esto una vez. Bájala y ríndete. Si no lo haces, estás muerto.

"Le romperé el cuello, gilipollas", gritó Tessai aumentando la presión sobre el que sería víctima.

Con un suspiro, la víctima dijo: "Deberías haber escuchado a ese imbécil". El clon cubierto explotó y se llevó a Tessai con él. El árbol maltratado cedió debido a la explosión causando que cayera donde el líder de los Lobos había estado parado.

Naruto se dio la vuelta al descubrir que pudo haber encontrado un nuevo clon jutsu favorito y comenzó a preguntarse qué tipo de explosión haría un clon de chakra basado en el viento. Suponiendo que tal experimentación debería esperar un campo de entrenamiento que Hiraishiné alejó para terminar de recoger a las chicas capturadas.

El sueño se negó a venir a Sage, pero no porque no estuviera particularmente cansada. Pero como resultado de su hermana que estaba en la habitación del hotel junto a la de ella. "Oh ... joder, me estás golpeando tan profundo Naruto. No te detengas, "Naruko gimió ruidosamente a través de la pared.

Sage suspiró mientras se preguntaba si había alguna razón por la cual los moteles no parecían explicar el hecho de que a veces sus establecimientos serían utilizados por aquellos que buscaban placer y, por lo tanto, no tomarían las medidas necesarias para garantizar que sus otros huéspedes no fueran molestados. . Pensando que no dormiría hasta que sus hermanas y los demás terminaran, se mordió el pulgar y, colocándolo en su cama, convocó a Katsuyu con la esperanza de conocer mejor su convocatoria. "¿Cómo puedo ser de ayuda?" la babosa dijo haber sido convocada en un tamaño bastante pequeño.

Antes de que Sage pudiera responder, su hermana gimió en voz alta antes de decir: "Sí, sí, jodidamente allí ... oh Dios mío ..."

Sage notó que Katsuyu parecía interesado en lo que estaba sucediendo en la habitación contigua. La convocatoria se centró en ella y dijo: "Parece que Naruto y los demás están celebrando. ¿Por qué no te uniste a ellos?

Sage se encogió de hombros cuando pensó que era porque, aunque tenía curiosidad por el hombre, tanto su madre como su hermana también estaban atadas. No estaba segura de cuál era la atracción. Aunque concedido, era la primera vez que había escuchado a su hermana en medio de la pasión. Escuchar a Naruko disfrutando de tal manera tuvo un efecto en Sage, ya que estaba comenzando a sentirse un poco incómoda entre sus piernas y sus pezones se habían puesto erectos.

Katsuyu observó cómo la joven mujer comenzó a retorcerse de una manera que había visto a muchos de los amantes de Naruto cuando se encontraban en una situación que les parecía excitante, pero que tal vez se sentían incómodos al lidiar con eso. Sospechaba que Sage realmente no sabía lo que estaba sintiendo.

La propia curiosidad de Katsuyu la estaba superando y al haber visto a Naruto con muchos de sus amantes sintió que su propia investigación había llegado a un punto muerto. Consciente de una habilidad que la mujer antes que ella poseía y que podría ayudarla, preguntó: "¿Q-te gustaría ver qué está sucediendo al lado?"

Podía ver que su pregunta alcanzaba el interés de los kunoichi, pero tal vez temiendo ser descubierta y etiquetada como pervertida, ya que había escuchado algunas de las historias sobre el maestro de Naruko, estaba a punto de declinar. Sin embargo, sintió curiosidad cuando Katsuyu dijo: "No te descubrirán, e incluso si lo hacen, solo me atraparán".

"H-cómo", preguntó Sage.

Katsuyu se dividió en dos, y luego dijo: "Activa tu Rinnegan y pon tu mano sobre mí. Bien, ahora canaliza tu chakra hacia mí.

Sage hizo las instrucciones y se sorprendió al ver el pasillo delante de ella. Al darse cuenta de que estaba viendo lo que la otra babosa estaba viendo, sintió una sensación de anticipación cuando la babosa se apretó debajo de la puerta. Cuando apareció al otro lado, se sorprendió al ver que en lugar de que Naruto fuera compartido por la kunoichi, había varios.

Los ojos de la babosa se posaron primero en el normalmente reservado Haku. Su rostro generalmente alegre mostraba el placer que sentía al levantarse y caer sobre la polla del Naruto sentado en la silla debajo de ella. Ella se recostó contra su pecho mientras él jugaba con sus tetas y rodaba sus pezones entre sus dedos. Sage, notó que estaba tratando de mantener la voz baja mientras se mordía el labio, pero soltaba un gemido rápido de vez en cuando.

La babosa se movió para encontrar un lugar privilegiado donde pudiera observar toda la habitación y encontró uno usando chakra para trepar la pared y pegarse en una esquina. Sus ojos se posaron tanto en Kin como en Rin mientras se sentaban en el piso al lado de la cama y habían colocado sus coños alrededor de la polla rígida del Naruto que estaban entreteniendo. Los dos kunoichi usaron su molienda para masturbarlo incluso mientras se estimulaban mutuamente. Naruto los ayudó empujando su virilidad entre los dos quims que goteaban y con un poderoso empujón final arqueó la espalda mientras estallaba cubriendo los estómagos de ambas mujeres con su espesa semilla.

Sage observó confundido mientras los dos kunoichi sacaban la sustancia blanca que Naruto había producido del estómago y luego metían los dedos en la boca del otro. Cerraron los ojos como si disfrutaran de lo que estaban saboreando y una vez que se limpiaron los dedos se cerraron los labios mientras se calentaban. Luego se separaron, pero solo el tiempo suficiente para maniobrarse y encontrarse cara a cara con el sexo de los demás. Luego procedieron a lamer primero el semen del coño de los demás antes de centrarse en la tarea de complacer a su pareja.

Sage a través de la babosa observó a Naruto treparse detrás de Kin, que estaba arriba, y luego deslizó su polla dentro de ella. La kunoichi de cabello oscuro gritó y atravesó la pared, antes de reprimir sus gritos en los bajos y babeantes labios de Rin.

Su atención se volvió hacia Haku, que se puso rígida cuando se llevó el nudillo a la boca y lo mordió para evitar llorar. Ella se hundió en Naruto por un momento cuando comenzaron a besarse suavemente. Ella se deslizó de su regazo un momento después para tomar una posición entre sus piernas cuando comenzó a usar su boca en la carne de su hombre.

Un nuevo gemido sobresaltó a Sage, ya que sonaba más cerca que los demás. Momentáneamente alejándose de lo que estaba viendo la babosa, se dio cuenta de que había sido ella cuando descubrió que su mano libre había migrado a su vagina cuando comenzó a reflejar algo de la acción que estaba presenciando. Encontrando la sensación extraña, pero no desagradable, volvió a concentrarse en lo que estaba sucediendo en la habitación de al lado.

Sage luego se enfocó en su hermana que estaba acostada en la cama con Naruto encima de ella. Los pies de su hermana descansaban sobre el trasero de Naruto mientras ella levantaba las caderas a tiempo para enfrentar sus empujes. Sage, comienza a copiar las acciones de su hermana mientras balancea sus caderas contra su mano y cuando las dos rubias comenzaron a moverse más rápido, también lo hizo. Como resultado, el placer se hizo más pronunciado dentro de ella y al ver cómo el pene de Naruto estaba dentro de su hermana se preguntó cómo se sentiría. Deslizando un dedo dentro de ella, Sage gimió en voz alta y giró la cara hacia la almohada cuando comenzó a deslizarla dentro de ella. De repente comprendiendo por qué su hermana estaba haciendo tanto ruido, ya que si su dedo meñique se sentía tan increíble, solo podía imaginar lo bueno que Naruto debía estar haciendo sentir a Naruko.

Sintió que algo se acumulaba dentro de ella, lo que hizo que Sage se sintiera un poco incómoda, pero al observar la kunoichi, supuso que eso era lo que impulsaba a todas las parejas copulando. Al sincronizar sus movimientos con sus hermanas, observó a Naruko envolver sus tobillos detrás de Naruto y usar sus piernas para jalarlo hacia ella mientras su voz gritaba a través de la pared, "¡¡Me estoy corriendo !!!!"

Sage no necesariamente sabía lo que su hermana estaba experimentando, pero comenzó a temblar cuando algo pareció ceder y experimentó su primer orgasmo. Mientras lo montaba, vio a Naruto ponerse rígido, así como él se enterró por completo dentro de su hermana y se mantuvo quieto. Se retiró y un momento después, una gran cantidad de su semilla comenzó a escapar.

Su propio orgasmo se desvaneció y quería quedarse dormida, pero para su sorpresa, Naruko rodó a Naruto sobre su espalda y después de sacudir su polla varias veces para que volviera a la dureza completa se sentó sobre ella. Observó a su hermana comenzar a mecer sus caderas, pero la conexión de Sage con la babosa que observaba la acción se desvaneció cuando dejó que el sueño la reclamara.

Katsuyu observó mientras ella usaba su propia conexión con su copia. Se sintió un poco envidiosa porque había usado la conexión con Sage para vincular sus sistemas nerviosos para experimentar lo que sentiría un humano y haber experimentado solo una muestra de lo que las mujeres que actualmente tienen Naruto no pudieron evitar desear haber nacido. especies diferentes.

Suiren se sentó cuando lo último que recordaba era que casi la mataban. Una voz suave dijo: "Relájate, estás a salvo aquí".

Suiren miró a la mujer desconocida y preguntó: "¿Q-dónde estoy?"

"Un hospital en Ame", respondió la enfermera. Se giró para mirar por encima del hombro y dijo: "Lady Konan, una de las mujeres se ha despertado".

Suiren se enfocó en una mujer de cabello azul que se acercaba a su cama. La Niebla Kunoichi notó que todas las mujeres con las que había estado encerrada yacían en las muchas camas que llenaban la habitación. Antes de que Konan pudiera presentarse, Suiren dijo: "Ame, ¿cómo llegamos aquí? Todos éramos cautivos de los Lobos del Sur y del País de la Tierra ".

"Ya veo", dijo Konan sonando como si estuviera sorprendida por la revelación. "Realmente esperábamos que pudieras contarnos lo que sucedió cuando todos aparecieron de repente cerca de una aldea en Rain Country hace varios días. Se disparó una bengala al cielo desde un campo y cuando los aldeanos locales fueron a investigar, los encontraron a todos allí. ¿Puedes contarnos algo sobre lo que pasó?

Suiren estaba a punto de describir al hombre que la había salvado, pero recordar cómo había hecho que pareciera que no debía estar en el País de la Tierra negó con la cabeza. Para su sorpresa, esto pareció complacer a Konan, aunque era difícil de ver en su rostro impasible. Konan puso una mano reconfortante sobre el hombro de Suiren antes de decir: "Bueno, independientemente de que estés a salvo. Dígale a la enfermera todo lo que pueda sobre usted y veremos que encuentre el camino a casa. Los ojos de Suiren se abrieron ante la palabra y ella comenzó a llorar de pura felicidad por los sentimientos que la palabra le hizo crecer.

"¿Dónde demonios estoy?", Gritó un hombre regordete mientras intentaba meter el brazo entre los barrotes de la celda para agarrar a los dos que pasaban por su celda.

"Esa sería la Prisión de Máxima Seguridad de la Hoja", respondió Karin agradablemente y con una sonrisa que se hizo más amplia a medida que el color desaparecía del rostro del hombre. "Disfruta tu estadía", agregó con un gesto antes de continuar para permanecer cerca del hombre que la guiaba a través de la prisión.

Su guía se rió bruscamente antes de decir: "Debería repensar mi postura de permitir que te unas a la División de Tortura e Interrogación. Parecía haber tomado un sentido de alegría bastante perverso al informarle de su ubicación.

Karin miró a Ibiki mientras le enviaba una sonrisa divertida mientras respondía: "Lo siento, pero perdiste tu oportunidad. Mis nuevos deberes como presidente de la Great Tree Shipping Company me mantienen bastante ocupado ". Cambiando el tema de nuevo al hombre que ella preguntó: "Por cierto, ¿quién era ese tipo?"

No era frecuente que el mundo viera a Ibiki sonreír, pero hoy sería uno cuando dijera: "Alguien cuya inmunidad se acabó. Él era un corredor de negocios para los Lobos del Sur, a quienes se les permitió operar en Earth Country con el permiso tácito del Daimyo. Aparentemente, alguien ha decidido cerrarlos de todos modos y supongo que quien sea que haya estado detrás de ellos calculó que no obtendría la sentencia de cárcel que merecía enfrentarse a Earth Country Justice, por lo que lo pasó de contrabando a Fire Country donde lo dejaron atado frente a él. La prisión. Nosotros, así como otras aldeas shinobi, hemos estado detrás de este bastardo durante años. Incluso recibí una solicitud de Kumogakure para que le diera una bofetada.

"De verdad", dijo Karin sorprendida de que Kumogakure se acercara a Konoha de esa manera. Sin embargo, supuso que, teniendo en cuenta las mujeres de aspecto bastante exótico de Kumo, podrían haber sido blanco de los Lobos del Sur la mayoría de las veces. Aunque ella ya sabía la respuesta a su pregunta, no obstante preguntó: "¿Hay alguna idea de quién estuvo detrás del ataque que los cerró?"

"No en este momento," dijo Ibiki sacudiendo la cabeza. Él permaneció en silencio por un momento antes de agregar: "A decir verdad, no creo que haya mucha investigación al respecto. El Daimyo de la Tierra puede no haber tenido ningún problema con ellos operando en sus fronteras, pero el Tsuchikage sí. Por lo que escuché, algunos de los matones que escaparon de la incursión nocturna que arrasó con el grupo fueron hallados atados y abandonados en el lado equivocado de la Frontera del País de la Tierra de manera similar a nuestro amigo allá ".

"¿Crees que el Tsuchikage tuvo algo que ver con eso?"

Ibiki pensó en la cuestión por un momento antes de decir: "No, todo lo que he leído sobre el Tercer Tsuchikage parece inclinarse hacia él sin tomar ninguna acción que pueda sacudir el bote. Existe la posibilidad de que esto resulte en relaciones tensas entre el Daimyo y él. Creo que simplemente está haciendo lo mejor de una situación que para él puede no tener ventajas ".

"Quieres decir, además de una operación criminal masiva que no podía tocar al ser cerrado", dijo Karin.

Ibiki asintió pero dijo: "Si el Tsuchikage sintió que valía la pena arriesgar la ira del Daimyo, creo que lo habría hecho él mismo años atrás. Después de todo, podría haber creado una fuerza para manejarlos si tuviera el deseo. Algo que el Daimyo debe estar considerando en este momento, pero incluso si no llega a la conclusión de que el Tsuchikage estaba detrás de esto. Probablemente todavía estaría molesto por la idea de una fuerza lo suficientemente fuerte como para acabar con los Lobos que se escabullen en su país ".

Karin frunció el ceño cuando le resultó difícil creer cuán complicado podría ser algo tan simple como eliminar a un grupo de esclavistas solo porque uno de los principales jugadores, en este caso, el Daimyo de la Tierra, resultó ser un cabrón. Su ceño se profundizó cuando Ibiki cambió el tema para el propósito de su visita cuando dijo: "Me gustaría registrarme para decir que estoy en contra de esto".

Karin asintió pero respondió: "Oye, funcionó bien en mi caso. Escuché que estabas en mi contra ganando inmunidad de mi tiempo con Sound.

Ibiki se burló antes de responder: "Tú eres la excepción a la regla. Entiendo que intercambiaste algunos favores que obtuviste al ayudar a Ino a localizar los Senderos durante la Invasión del Dolor para asegurar la liberación de esta mujer. Pero no me pidas que sea feliz por eso. Puede que no haya matado a nadie durante su ataque, pero creó una situación que le permitió a Kabuto hacerlo y huir con el ADN de varios de nuestros héroes ".

Karin no podía estar en desacuerdo con nada de lo que Ibiki dijo. Sin embargo, sabiendo cuán manipulador podría ser Orochimaru, además de haber escuchado de Ino los eventos que llevaron a la muerte del niño cuya tumba había robado, comentó: "Sé que es una apuesta que si me equivoco podría conducir a Más personas muriendo. Pero el Guren del que había oído hablar durante mi tiempo con Sound no hubiera dudado en matar para completar un objetivo. Que ella no lo haya hecho aquí me dice que al menos lamenta sus acciones pasadas. Parece un desperdicio para alguien con todo su poder estar encerrado cuando ya ha visto la luz y puede hacer mucho bien ".

"Bien", dijo Ibiki con otra burla, "¿Cuánto bien puede lograr ella actuando como guardaespaldas de la mercancía?"

Karin sonrió mientras decía: "¡Hey! No subestime el valioso servicio que suministramos a través de las rutas comerciales que estamos estableciendo. Escuché que su departamento recientemente hizo un gran avance con un suero de la verdad gracias a algunas de las Flores del Desierto que mi compañía ha asegurado de Suna.

Ibiki no respondió haciéndole creer a Karin que había hecho su punto. Pero él dijo: "Bueno, no vengas a llorar cuando recibas una daga de cristal en el corazón por tus problemas". Al llegar a la puerta de una celda, Ibiki la abrió y luego dijo: "Prisionero SK-cero-cero-uno-cinco. Tienes un invitado.

Karin sintió lástima por la kunoichi mientras parecía desaliñada mientras miraba al espacio. En general, le dio a Uzumaki la clara impresión de que no le importaba si vivía o moría más. Tratando de ponerse feliz, dijo: "Guren, mi nombre es Karin Uzumaki. Me gustaría ofrecerle una oportunidad para ... "

" No estoy interesado ", dijo Guren sin hacer contacto visual.

Sin inmutarse, Karin dijo: "Solo escúchame. Prometo que cambiará tu vida ... "

Siguiente capítulo: Explosión del pasado: Guren Parte II


	46. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 46

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío. Además, esta historia es una ficción de limón, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan. Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora. Gracias.

Capítulo 46: Explosión del pasado: Guren Parte II

Kiyomi apareció en un destello de llamas mientras Hiraishined salía de su casa. Podía sentir los ojos de Tsunami sobre ella debido a su repentina aparición, pero ignoró a la mujer de Wave por el momento cuando dijo enojada: "¡Maldito sea! ¿Cómo se atreve a ponerse de su lado?

Habiéndose alejado de la fuente de su enojo, es decir, Naruto, comenzó a preocuparse de que su huida no haya sido la mejor manera de resolver la discusión que habían estado teniendo. Ella lo sabía a pesar de que Naruto no estaba dispuesto a abandonar el asunto de su tratamiento del Taki-nin. No tenía por qué temer que la siguiera usando el Hiraishin, ya que se había centrado en Tsunami mientras estaba en una habitación en la Guarida que sus amantes estaban remodelando y le habían hecho prometer que no entraría hasta que terminara. Por lo tanto, a pesar de que la fuerza laboral ayudaba a Tsunami a renovar el edificio de apartamentos que albergaba la entrada secreta a la Guarida compuesta por los clones de sombra de Naruto, sabía que valoraba demasiado su palabra a sus amantes para romperla persiguiéndola.

Sin embargo, aparecer en la habitación que iba a usar el harén para relajarse y entretenerse llenó a Kiyomi de indignación de que Naruto discutiría con ella por el Taki-nin. Después de todo, era ella la que proporcionaba los fondos para que el edificio de apartamentos encima de ella pudiera repararse y usarse como una forma de que Naruto estuviera con sus amantes en un ambiente hogareño. "Sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo que he hecho y todavía estoy en medio de hacerlo. Está peleando conmigo por esos pedazos de basura ", pensó Kiyomi con dureza.

Sabía que cuando se trataba de las tres mujeres, ella solía ser irracional. Pero, recordando cómo casi habían matado a Naruto cuando solo había sido un niño y, por lo tanto, casi la obligó a un estado amnésico como lo que le había sucedido a Nel tras su reforma después de la muerte de su jinchuriki; ella sintió que tenía derecho a su ira. Aun así, suponía que debería haber sido más discreta en su intenso disgusto por las mujeres al no hacer tan evidente que disfrutaba de que las mujeres realizaran las tareas domésticas en su hogar. Especialmente a la luz de su reciente ataque contra los Lobos del Sur, ella supuso que debería haber estado preparada para que las sensibilidades de Naruto con respecto a los Taki-nin hubieran aumentado debido a su rescate de Suiren y las otras mujeres que el grupo de esclavos había capturado e intencionado. vender.

Kiyomi sintió que Tsunami comenzaba a acercarse a ella, así que empujó su pelea con Naruto fuera de su mente para mostrar un comportamiento tranquilo y sereno a Tsunami. Se volvió y le sonrió a la mujer mientras asimilaba el trabajo que ya se había realizado en la habitación. "Impresionante", dijo Kiyomi observando la obra de una etapa a medio terminar que se estaba erigiendo hacia el fondo de la sala. Ella sonrió mientras pensaba en algunos de los usos para los que inevitablemente se usaría el escenario.

"Gracias", dijo Tsunami complacido de que su trabajo duro fuera elogiado. "Es lento ya que mi fuerza laboral no puede entrar aquí".

Kiyomi sonrió al saber que la fuerza laboral de Tsunami estaba compilada de los clones de Naruto. Mirando a su alrededor, dijo: "Veo lo que quisiste decir sobre que la habitación es un poco pequeña. Hablaré con Seven sobre ofrecerle su ayuda para derribar la pared de la habitación contigua.

"Eso sería de gran ayuda", dijo Tsunami antes de señalar a la otra persona, "También me gustaría abrir una puerta a esa habitación".

Kiyomi arqueó una ceja ya que no había visto ninguna modificación en ninguno de los planes que tenía al tanto de preguntar, "Oh, ¿cuál será esa habitación? También estaría cerca del dormitorio principal.

Tsunami asintió mientras respondía: "Bueno, considerando lo que sucede en el dormitorio y lo que esperamos que suceda aquí, creo que sería apropiado tener un lugar para limpiar".

"Entiendo tu punto", dijo Kiyomi con una sonrisa que se desvaneció rápidamente mientras se preguntaba si estaría disfrutando de las noches en las que previó la habitación para la que estaba siendo utilizada.

Sintiendo que Naruto había salido de su casa para comenzar la tarea que lo había llevado allí en primer lugar, ella se preparó para alejar a Hiraishin, pero se detuvo cuando Tsunami dijo: "¿Puedo hablar con usted sobre lo que se discutió en las aguas termales?" Kiyomi asintió haciendo que la madre dijera: "No puedo decir que estoy particularmente complacida de descubrir que sin siquiera haberlo discutido primero te entrometiste con mis células para que no envejezca o no pueda tener hijos". . "

Kiyomi frunció el ceño, pero dijo: "Me disculpo por no consultarlo a usted y a los demás primero. Pero con toda honestidad, pensé que volverse efectivamente sin edad no sería algo que nadie rechazara. Creo que estás malinterpretando la situación, ya que no eres tú el que es incapaz de tener hijos, sino Naruto ".

Tsunami inclinó la cabeza hacia el punto de Kiyomi pero dijo: "¿Todavía sientes que es algo que tienes derecho a decidir?"

Kiyomi ni siquiera necesitó pensar mientras respondía: "En verdad, la respuesta a eso es sí, lo hago. Si te ayuda a procesar el asunto en lugar de pensarlo como un regalo. En cambio, piense en ello como un intercambio. Nadie te obliga a aceptar, y aunque ya lo hayas recibido. Puedo quitártelo en cualquier momento si así lo decido. No es que las mujeres elijan quedar embarazadas mientras comienzan a envejecer repentinamente, sino que las despojaré del regalo de permanecer eternas ".

"¿Por qué harías tal cosa?"

Kiyomi suspiró al sentir que en cualquier momento podría estar en otra discusión acalorada, así que en lugar de responder acaloradamente, dijo: "Por favor, trata de ver las cosas desde mi punto de vista. ¿Tienes idea de cuántos años tengo? Tsunami negó con la cabeza, lo que llevó a los Bijuu a decir: "Honestamente, yo tampoco. Pero en ese lapso de tiempo, he sido testigo de que la raza humana creció desde unos pocos asentamientos dispersos hasta cubrir la mayor parte de todo el continente. Y, sin embargo, a pesar del hecho de que en este momento todavía hay mucho espacio para que ocurra aún más crecimiento, ustedes los humanos han pasado todo ese tiempo en la garganta del otro. Ahora imagina si tuviéramos que introducir una población de inmortales en la ecuación. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pasaría antes de que las personas comenzaran a codiciar esa capacidad de permanecer sin edad? Pero incluso si eso no sucediera a tiempo, la población de nuestra descendencia continuaría creciendo y creciendo. A menos que, por supuesto, optemos por no dejarlos sin edad también, lo que si lo hiciéramos probablemente haría que Naruto y cualquiera de sus amantes que él impregnara se sintiera como tú cuando supiste que vivirías con tu hijo ".

"Pero dijiste que una vez que todo estuviera resuelto, le extenderías los mismos beneficios que me diste", dijo Tsunami con un indicio de temor que Kiyomi había reconsiderado.

Kiyomi inclinó la cabeza, pero respondió: "Muy cierto, pero recuerda que algún día puede optar por formar una familia y rechazar el regalo".

"Pero por qué ... por qué eres tan insistente con esto. Puedo entender que con el tiempo podría convertirse en una necesidad. B ... pero seguramente una o dos generaciones ... "

Kiyomi sacudió la cabeza antes de responder:" Dime Tsunami. Digamos que hicimos lo que usted sugiere hasta que llegamos al punto en que tener hijos ya no es viable. ¿No crees que la generación que decimos que no puede tener hijos nos molestaría por imponerles reglas que no vivimos?

Tsunami frunció el ceño, pero no podía negar que lo que dijo Bijuu probablemente sería exacto y, aunque sabía que estaban hablando de posiblemente miles de años en el futuro. Teniendo en cuenta que estaba hablando con un ser que ya era antiguo, no podía culparla por tener una visión amplia de las cosas. Aún así, no pudo evitar sentir que tal vez había otra razón detrás de la postura de Bijuu sobre las mujeres del Harén que tenían hijos, por lo que le preguntaron: "¿Hay algo más que motive su decisión de negarles a los demás la oportunidad de convertirse en madres?"

"No le estoy negando nada a nadie", respondió Kiyomi a la defensiva. "Los estoy obligando a tomar una decisión. No todas las opciones son fáciles o sin costo. Pero hay otra razón que me motiva a obligarte a ti y a sus amantes a elegir. Kiyomi se dio la vuelta y pensó en su padre antes de explicar: "Mi padre decidió que, en lugar de vivir para siempre, quería tener una familia. Creo que una parte de la razón por la que se preocupó por la fuga de Jyuubi fue por tener hijos ".

"¿Entonces es porque tu padre tomó la decisión de tener vida eterna o una familia?"

"No del todo", respondió Kiyomi, "Es por cómo se han comportado sus descendientes. Principalmente su hijo mayor, que engendró la línea Uchiha. Mi padre estaría decepcionado al saber que los descendientes de sus hijos han estado en las gargantas del otro desde su fallecimiento. Lo que simplemente resalta cómo con el tiempo los valores de las personas pueden cambiar, y podría ser que dentro de unas pocas generaciones nos encontremos luchando contra nuestra propia carne y sangre ".

"¿No estás siendo un poco paranoico?"

"Quizás", respondió Kiyomi, "Pero solo pasaron unos meses después de que mi padre murió para que su hijo mayor levantara su mano contra nosotros, Bijuu y su hermano. Teniendo en cuenta la historia y la naturaleza humana, creo que sería mejor si no invitamos a nuestras propias calamidades sobre nosotros ". Al ver que Tsunami estaba considerando su punto, Kiyomi asintió antes de desaparecer en un destello de llamas. Al regresar a su casa, Kiyomi comenzó a tratar de encontrar una manera de deshacerse del Taki-nin actualmente responsable de sus dificultades actuales con su amante.

Naruto estaba parado afuera de la tienda de armas Chan's House of Daggers con los brazos cruzados sobre una calavera de piedra como un demonio mientras pensaba en la discusión que había experimentado con Kiyomi. Se sintió culpable por ello, ya que aparentemente había brotado de la nada, aunque en retrospectiva sabía que eso no era cierto ya que el destino del Taki-nin había sido durante mucho tiempo un punto de discusión entre Kiyomi y él. Por lo tanto, al llegar a su casa para comenzar una misión que le habían asignado, no pudo evitar enfrentarse a su amante Bijuu cuando entró para ver a las tres mujeres con control mental limpiando la entrada principal. Pero si bien sabía que Kiyomi estaba usando a las mujeres como criadas en vivo, verlo tan pronto después de que sus amantes cerraron una operación de esclavos lo motivó a hablar en contra del trato que le dio su anterior Bijuu a las mujeres.

Kiyomi había dejado de lado su preocupación y considerando su nueva postura de que necesitaba ser el que tomara las decisiones, Naruto se había negado a dejarlo pasar. Antes de que se diera cuenta, ambos se gritaban el uno al otro atrayendo la atención de las otras mujeres de la casa. Un momento después, Kiyomi terminó la discusión con Hirashining fuera de su mansión. Naruto lo habría seguido, pero ella había entrado en una parte de la Guarida que los amantes de Naruto le habían pedido que mantuviera fuera. No dispuesto a volver a la promesa que le había hecho, la había dejado sola, pero Naruto no dejaría que el asunto cayera hasta que los Taki-nin hubieran sido restaurados a su antiguo ser.

Naruto podía entender por qué Kiyomi era tan hostil con las mujeres como las recordaba bastante bien, a pesar de que ya no se parecían a las mujeres que habían estado dispuestas a matarlo para asegurar un trozo de papel que uno de sus miembros fallecidos había ocultado. había encontrado. Durante varias semanas después del encuentro, Naruto tuvo problemas para dormir debido a que realmente tuvo un roce con la muerte. Se dio cuenta de que Kiyomi debía haberse sentido tan indefensa como él debido a su incapacidad para suministrarle chakra en ese momento de su vida. Naruto creía que tal vez una de las razones por las que había dejado que el asunto permaneciera por tanto tiempo era por ese encuentro. Sin embargo, sabía que tanto Kiyomi como él necesitaban perdonar a las mujeres o de lo contrario la ambición de Naruto comenzaría a desmoronarse.

Con ese fin, Naruto había tratado de evitar a Kiyomi, pidiéndole a su madre que restaurara a los Taki Kunoichi a sus antiguos seres. Pero su madre le había informado que, si bien podía restaurar sus cuerpos físicos, Kiyomi solo podía devolverles la mente. Según su madre, Kiyomi no había sido tan gentil cuando implantó las personalidades obedientes en las mujeres, y las superpuso efectivamente sobre las existentes. Como resultado, si no tenía cuidado cuando se los quitaba, podría destruirlos a ambos y dejarlos efectivamente con muerte cerebral. Dijo que sería mucho más fácil para Kiyomi, ya que los había estado manipulando desde su llegada y, como tal, sabría qué pasos debían tomarse para eliminar a las personalidades programadas. Naruto suspiró ya que sabía que hacer que su amante Bijuu escuchara probablemente sería un dolor de cabeza de clase mundial. Pero se había decidido a ello y no iba a ceder hasta que ella lo escuchara.

Su suspiro causó que la diminuta Nel mirara por encima de su hombro con una mirada triste ya que temía que Naruto pudiera estar molesto con ella. "Naruto", dijo tímidamente, "todavía no estás enojado con Nel, ¿verdad?"

Naruto miró a Bijuu como un niño. Podía ver en su mirada acuosa que ella podría comenzar a llorar si no le contestaba pronto. Él puso una amplia sonrisa en su rostro cuando pensó que Nel había leído su actitud tranquila y contemplativa para decir que estaba enojado con ella. Mirando la calavera de demonio de piedra que había comprado efectivamente, ya que Nel había destruido accidentalmente la estatua de la que había sido parte después de alejarse mientras guiaba a sus hermanas por el pueblo, Naruto se rió entre dientes. Agachándose hacia Nel, dijo: "No te preocupes, fue un accidente. Créame; Sé un poco acerca de causar problemas a las personas, pero realmente no tiene sentido también ". Naruto le dio al cráneo otra mirada y al notar que el interior estaba hueco lo colocó sobre la cabeza de Nel. "Aquí puedes guardarlo como un regalo". Él se rió por lo grande que era para su cabeza. pero por la forma en que Nel sonrió sabía que ella apreciaba el gesto. Tirando de un paño de repuesto que guardó en caso de que el protector de la frente de su hoja estuviera dañado, lo ató dentro del casco improvisado para que Nel pudiera atarlo a su cabeza. Una vez que estuvo seguro, le dio un masaje de prueba y dijo: "Estoy seguro de que te convertirás en él".

"Ja, te tienen cuidando niños ahora", dijo una voz impetuosa que Naruto reconoció.

Al mirar a Nel, Naruto dejó escapar una sonrisa, estaba seguro de que Kiba apareció confundido cuando dijo: "Creo que no se puede evitar teniendo en cuenta que todavía soy un genin".

Kiba se acercó para continuar sus bromas cuando Naruto se puso de pie, pero se detuvo cuando la joven con la que estaba se subió rápidamente por la espalda del rubio y una vez que pudo mirar al Inuzuka por encima de los hombros del jinchuriki le dio una mirada puntiaguda que levantó los pelos de la espalda. de su cuello. Su compañero de ninjas, Akamaru, comenzó a gemir y confirmó que, a pesar de la apariencia inocente de la niña, poseía un gran grado de chakra. Kiba sintió un gruñido en el fondo de su garganta ya que no iba a ser intimidado por un niño, pero antes de hacerlo, su atención fue atraída hacia la entrada de la Tienda de Armas cuando una voz llamó: "Naruto ..."

Una rubia rolliza saltó vertiginosamente de la tienda antes de dar una vuelta asegurándose de atraer la atención de Naruto hacia la hoja envainada atada a su espalda. "No sabía que estabas en el mercado por una espada, Rangiku".

"Lo sé, y en realidad acabo de comprar un asa y una funda". Rangiku dijo antes de sacar la espada. Sosteniendo su mano en la parte posterior de la hoja, Naruto observó cómo se volvía borrosa antes de convertirse en cenizas.

Al darse cuenta de que ella simplemente estaba compactando su ceniza para que pareciera una hoja sólida, él dijo: "Impresionante", mientras ella lo volvía a poner sólido antes de envainarlo.

Nel al ver la reacción de Naruto hinchó las mejillas cuando dijo: "¡No es justo! Nel también quiere una espada.

Rangiku extendió la mano sobre el hombro de Naruto para golpear a su hermana en la nariz antes de decir: "Bueno, si no decidiste jugar a las escondidas en esa galería de arte que destrozaste con una mini Bola de Bestia". Entonces tal vez te habríamos dejado entrar a la tienda.

"Nel se sorprendió por la estatua espeluznante", respondió la Bijuu refiriéndose a la estatua que había girado para ver después de evitar a Naruto buscando frenéticamente y cuya cabeza ahora llevaba.

Naruto se echó a reír mientras Nel continuaba haciendo pucheros mientras recordaba haber pasado corriendo por la tienda en cuestión solo para que explotara un momento después. Encontrando a Nel sentada en su trasero, en medio de la destrucción que acababa de recogerla cuando el empleado de la tienda enojado se le acercó con una factura rápidamente construida.

Kiba, molesto por ser ignorado, estaba a punto de hablar, pero luego sintió que se le caía la mandíbula cuando comenzaron a surgir más bellezas de la tienda. El primero era una rubia de piel oscura que caminaba regiamente con los brazos cruzados justo debajo de su impresionante busto. La siguieron otras tres mujeres que se portaron como una especie de criados o guardaespaldas.

Otra mujer de piel oscura con cabello blanco la siguió, pero a diferencia de las primeras cuatro que surgieron, no tenía ningún tipo de arma. Naruto sorprendió a Kiba cuando habló como si conociera a la mujer, "No pude encontrar nada que te guste Urd".

La mujer le dedicó una sonrisa suave antes de responder: "No, todos fueron muy groseros. Creo que encontraré una forma más sutil de dañar a mis enemigos. Naruto no estaba seguro de lo que quería decir, pero se había dado cuenta de que Urd parecía bastante absorto con la autopsia que se había realizado en el falso Rin y había preguntado a Shizune y Sakura sobre algunos de los experimentos que estaban realizando.

Una vez más, antes de que Kiba pudiera intervenir en la conversación, otro par de voces interrumpieron. El Inuzuka vio como otro par de mujeres salían de la tienda. Podía ver a la mujer de cabello oscuro ajustando una cuchilla corta que probablemente acababa de comprar. Kiba reconoció a la otra mujer como Yoruichi de todo el pueblo, así como por sus esfuerzos para protegerlo y por caminar junto a la mujer de cabello oscuro. Envió una mirada fulminante ante la mirada complacida en la cara de sus compañeros. Al comentar cómo negoció un precio más barato por el arma, dijo: "Conoces a Kukaku si realmente quisieras convencerlo de que bajara el precio, tal vez deberías haberlo chupado".

"Déjalo Yoruichi", dijo Kukaku con enojo, "Estás enojado porque me niego a abrir las piernas por Na ..."

Yoruichi vio que no estaban solos, por lo que cedió a la tentación que sentía y lo había estado sintiendo desde que su hermana comenzó a alardear de sus numerosos encuentros sexuales con extraños que Kukaku le lanzó a volar. Kukaku se estrelló contra unas cajas que rompió al caer sobre ellas y envió una mirada peligrosa hacia el Bijuu de cabello púrpura. Poniéndose de pie, encendió su chakra mientras decía peligrosamente: "Acabas de cometer un gran error, gatita".

Yoruichi estaba más que lista para enfrentarse a la carga de su hermana cuando dijo: "Entonces tráela, nudillo de arrastre".

Antes de que las dos mujeres pudieran comenzar a luchar contra Tier, evitaron entre ellas cuando dijo: "Señoras, no creo que nuestro empleador o los miembros del escuadrón de tortura e interrogación de Konoha que nos autorizaron a mudarnos aquí estén contentos si causamos un alboroto unos días después de entrar en el pueblo ".

Kukaku continuó mirándolo, pero luego notó que Kiba los miraba. Adivinando que las acciones de Yoruichi eran tanto para proteger sus secretos y los de Kiyomi como para mostrar su disgusto por sus acciones, simplemente dijo: "Tier tiene razón". Relajada, se movió y pasó a su hermana antes de dirigir una mirada lujuriosa a Kiba y pasar un dedo por debajo de su mandíbula y dijo: "Oh, eres bastante linda. Quizás podríamos ...

"Naruto", dijo Rangiku hablando sobre su hermana antes de que pudiera provocar a Yoruichi, "Quiero ir a comprar ropa. Creo que también sería una buena idea conseguir ropa nueva para los nuevos empleados de Lady Kiyomi ".

Tier se acercó a Kukaku mientras decía con calma, pero con una severidad que le sugiere a Kukaku que sería de su mayor interés comportarse, "Una idea muy agradable. Creo que sería un cambio agradable usar ropa hecha para mí ".

Kukaku se apartó de Kiba para encontrarse con los ojos de su hermana rubia. Al descubrir que una vez más ella era la extraña Bijuu, dijo: "Supongo que todos estamos de acuerdo entonces". Luego comenzó a alejarse seguida de sus hermanas.

Naruto le dio a la estrella una sonrisa divertida a Kiba antes de decir: "Bueno, supongo que volveré a cuidar a mi bebé. Cuídate Kiba.

Kiba vio al jinchuriki ir preguntándose por qué era que cada vez que veía al rubio sentía el deseo de demostrar que era igual al jinchuriki. Si bien sabía que podía atribuirse fácilmente al hecho de que desde su derrota a manos de Naruto en los Exámenes Chunin, había estado cayendo cada vez más detrás del rubio. Algo le decía que había algo más que eso, algo que giraba en torno a cómo Hinata parecía haber desaparecido de su timidez, y algo que había sucedido a pesar de que su enamoramiento por mucho tiempo estaba viendo a alguien. Esto había sido algo que Kiba había creído que habría sido una noticia devastadora para los Hyuuga. Al encontrar el suyo, así como algunos de los kunoichi de los que sabía que sospechaban comportamientos, decidió que era hora de responder algunas de sus preguntas.

Tsunade y Tenten aparecieron en el sello del teletransportador que estaba ubicado en el sótano de la mansión de Kiyomi. Las dos mujeres se detuvieron por un momento para observar cómo los enormes escarabajos de piedra creados por Seven excavaban un túnel que finalmente conectaría la Mansión, la Gruta de las Aguas Termales y pronto la Guarida juntas. Tsunade sintió que era un movimiento prudente en caso de que, por alguna razón, los sellos fueran eliminados de la comisión. El Bijuu a cargo del proyecto se volvió hacia los dos y le dio una sonrisa divertida al demacrado estado en que se encontraba Tenten debido a la capacitación que acababan de concluir. Luego, con un rápido movimiento de cabeza, se volvió hacia su trabajo cuando un escarabajo de piedra anteriormente hueco emergió del pasaje que se había llenado con la tierra y la piedra del túnel que se estaba cavando.

Los dos kunoichi se volvieron cuando uno de los otros escarabajos en la habitación, comenzaron a moverse hacia el túnel para reemplazar al recién destruido. Tenten sintió una sensación de vértigo cuando subió los escalones hasta la mansión propiamente dicha, ya que iba a encontrarse con otro de sus ídolos, Mito Uzumaki. "Realmente no puedo creer que pueda conocer a tu abuela", dijo Tenten con entusiasmo cuando llegó a la parte superior de los escalones.

Tsunade sonrió mientras veía a su nuevo aprendiz parecer superar el cansancio que había estado exhibiendo solo unos momentos antes al sentir que se acercaban a la mujer pelirroja. Tsunade se sorprendió al saber que su aprendiz aparentemente tenía un conocimiento bastante extenso de las hazañas de su abuela. Habiendo dejado el pueblo con su equipo poco después de la reciente reunión de los amantes de Naruto en las aguas termales, Tenten se había perdido el regreso de Mito. Acababa de enterarse de ella durante su entrenamiento ese día, ya que había preguntado acerca de la nueva mujer que había sentido entrar al Harem.

Mientras se acercaban al comedor, donde podían sentir que tanto Naruto como Mito estaban ocupando, Tsunade sintió el deseo de advertir a Tenten sobre no presionar a su abuela para que apenas explotara sus hazañas pasadas, ya que sabía que a Mito no le gustaba que le recordaran su papel en La aldea. Estaba bastante contenta de no haberlo hecho cuando entraron al comedor ya que estaba segura de que lo último que Tenten esperaba ver era a Mito arrodillado frente a la silla en la que Naruto estaba sentado mientras ella lamía y bromeaba con su polla.

El pelirrojo aparentemente había estado en eso por algún tiempo cuando Naruto de repente levantó las caderas mientras Mito tragaba su longitud para capturar la erupción. "Me estoy acabando", dijo Naruto mientras enterraba sus manos en el cabello de Mito mientras inundaba su boca.

Tsunade sonrió ante la mirada abierta de Tenten mientras Mito permanecía tan noble como los libros de historia habían afirmado sobre ella a pesar del acto sexual que acababa de realizar. Sin embargo, Tenten se recuperó rápidamente al haber presenciado a su ídolo y a las otras mujeres fuertes de la aldea actuar de manera similar. Al acercarse, extendió la mano y dijo: "Es un honor conocerte, Lady M ..."

Mito agarró la mano ofrecida y le dio un beso a Tenten donde compartió el semen que acababa de atrapar con la boca y que tenía la intención de compartir con su nieta. Tenten se puso rígida en sus brazos pero pronto se relajó en el beso cuando pasaron la espesa sustancia blanca entre ellos. Mito se retiró primero dejando un mechón de esperma y escupiendo para colgar entre ellos mientras miraba a los ojos de Tenten que se habían nublado con lujuria. Cuando el hilo se rompió, Tenten pareció recuperar sus sentidos ayudada por Mito diciendo: "Por favor, ninguna de esas tonterías de Lady atribuidas a mi primera vida. Solo soy Mito Uzumaki ".

Tenten asintió, pero de todos modos dijo: "Yo ... lo siento. Es solo que realmente esperaba poder hablar contigo. Es como un sueño hecho realidad hablar con la mujer que derrotó a la Bruja Ósea del clan Kaguya ".

Los ojos de Mito se abrieron de par en par cuando apareció una sonrisa, ya que sabía que a la mayoría de los Konoha-nin se les había hecho creer que simplemente había sido una kunoichi adecuada cuyo verdadero reclamo de fama estaba casado con el Primer Hokage. "¿T-escuchaste sobre eso?"

"Escribí un artículo sobre ello en la academia", dijo Tenten con orgullo. Pero un poco de amargura se deslizó en su tono cuando agregó: "Obtuve una F porque dijeron que no encajaba con lo que se sabía de ti en la historia oficial".

"¿Cómo se enteró de eso, Tenten?" Naruto preguntó curioso ya que Mito les había contado que su historia había sido eliminada por el Segundo Hokage para mantener en secreto su verdadero nivel de habilidad.

"Leí sobre eso en la sala de registros", dijo Tenten moviéndose para sentarse en la mesa junto con Mito y Tsunade. "Hay más que solo los registros de Konoha allí. Después de las batallas, a veces los documentos de los enemigos eran capturados o artículos personales que contenían historia sobre los diversos clanes que algún día podrían enfrentar la aldea ".

"Todavía pensarías que el Segundo Hokage censuraría esas cuentas por cualquier mención de Mito", respondió Naruto.

Tenten se encogió de hombros y respondió: "Puede que ya lo haya hecho, pero ten en cuenta que todavía estamos capturando inteligencia y shinobi enemigo todo el tiempo". No podía dejar una orden permanente con otros para borrar su historia sin que pareciera sospechosa, por lo que existe mucha información sobre Mito allí. Probablemente ya que gran parte se reunió después de su muerte.

"Pero lo que primero te interesó en mi historia", dijo Mito complacida de escuchar algunas de sus aventuras de su tiempo antes de convertirse en la esposa de Hashirama.

"Bueno", dijo Tenten un poco avergonzada y divertida, "Mi maestra nos dio un proyecto para escribir sobre un famoso shinobi que nos gustaría emular. También me dio una pista no tan sutil de que debería intentar hacer un trabajo sobre alguien que no sea Tsunade ". Dirigiéndose a su compañero miembro y maestro del harén, agregó: "Decidí investigar a algunos de sus familiares, había un Toka Senju que murió en una batalla contra los Uchiha poco antes de la fundación de Konoha. Era prima de la Primera y Segunda Hokages. Pero cuando estaba revisando los registros oficiales, comencé a notar cómo se mencionaba tan poco a su abuela. Simplemente no podía imaginar que durante los días del Clan en Guerra el Senju permitiría que el Primer Hokage se casara con una kunoichi menor no probada.

"Por lo tanto, escribí sobre tu enemistad con la Bruja de Hueso, Kocho Kaguya. Terminé encontrando algunas entradas del diario tomadas de un Kaguya que había sido asesinado durante la Primera Guerra Shinoibi en una acción contra Konoha ". Tenten se volvió para mirar a Mito mientras le explicaba: "En él, él describió cómo tú y ella habían luchado varias veces y, a pesar de que solo tenías diez años, lograste derrotar a un contingente de su guardia personal. Además de derrotarla y luego sellar sus restos.

Una imagen de la mujer apareció ante Mito cuando recordó el cabello castaño claro y la mujer de ojos rojos que por un tiempo habían gobernado el Kaguya. Recordando su victoria final y comentando que Tenten mencionaba su edad, Mito dijo: "La edad no era exactamente algo que importara en ese entonces. Lamentablemente para esa edad ya había sido veterano de muchos conflictos. Muchos de ellos estaban en contra de esos bárbaros los Kaguya ".

"En serio", dijo Naruto inclinándose hacia delante con interés, "¿por qué?"

Mito se encogió de hombros antes de responder: "Difícil de decir. Cada clan parecía tener un rival contra el cual se enfrentaban con mayor frecuencia. El Senju tenía el Uchiha, y nosotros Uzumaki tenía el Kaguya. A menudo creía que fue el Kaguya el que saqueó Uzushiogakure. Pero, admitiría que podría ser mi prejuicio contra ellos. Ninguno de los sobrevivientes con los que me encontré podría mencionar a los atacantes, pero la mayoría de aquellos con quienes hablé eran solo niños en ese momento. Cuando ocurrió el ataque, vivía con Hashirama entre los Senju ".

"Bueno, la rivalidad de Uzumaki con Kaguya parece haberse resuelto", dijo Tsunade para distraer a su abuela de la tristeza que sentía por la destrucción de su tierra natal. "El último Kaguya parece haber muerto al servicio de Orochimaru hace varios años".

"Realmente", dijo Mito sorprendido, "creía que servían al Mizukage. ¿Mist finalmente se cansó de tratar de controlarlos?

"Se podría decir eso", respondió Tsunade, "El Cuarto Mizukage eventualmente instigó una purga del límite de sangre. Por lo que hemos aprendido, una de las razones se debió a un ataque llevado a cabo contra Kirigakure por los Kaguya. Es posible que primero hayan visto la escritura en la pared ".

"Eso no es tan difícil de creer", interrumpió una nueva voz, "Las personas a menudo pueden decir cuándo no son realmente bienvenidas". Mikoto observó mientras los presentes se volvían para mirarla antes de agregar: "En esas circunstancias, es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que los excluidos se enfrenten".

"Quizás", dijo Mito con cautela, "pero al hacerlo también tienden a confirmar que las otras partes temen por ellos".

Mikoto frunció el ceño al Uzumaki. Pero dejó que el asunto cayera mientras se enfocaba en Naruto para decir: "Si estás esperando que Kiyomi regrese, estás perdiendo el tiempo"

"Escuché", dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido, "Ella se fue de la aldea para ver cómo Las cosas están volviendo en Wave con la restauración de Whirling Tides Manor. También contrató a un equipo de Genin para protegerla durante su viaje. Supongo que los genin están ahí para evitar que retomemos nuestra discusión de antes ".

"Miya también viaja con ella", agregó Mikoto mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa.

Naruto no estaba seguro de por qué Kiyomi quería que Miya la acompañara, pero estaba más preocupado de que sus amantes tomaran medidas para evitar que intentaran resolver su desacuerdo sobre los Taki-nin. Suspiró ante la terquedad de su amante, pero antes de que pudiera pensar mucho en el asunto, un recién llegado entró en la sala diciendo: "Tsunade, necesito discutir contigo la próxima votación para poner fin al embargo contra Kumo. Como temíamos que los Hyuuga estuvieran ... "

Koharu se detuvo al notar a Mikoto y, aunque presumía de su yo más joven, a menudo había tratado de evitar estar en presencia de los Uchiha. Koharu estaba a punto de terminar rápidamente su punto antes de recoger a Tsunade y marcharse, pero Mito, sintiendo a Déjà vu, de repente se dio cuenta de a quién estaba mirando, soltó alegremente: "Koharu, es tan bueno ..."

Sin embargo, se desvaneció cuando la temperatura de la habitación pareció descender repentinamente cuando Mikoto dijo con creciente enojo: "Koharu ..." Se puso de pie de un salto, echó la silla hacia atrás, mientras se enfrentaba al anciano y ahora se daba cuenta de por qué algo sobre el marrón ... la mujer de cabello la había molestado cada vez que la había visto, activaba su Sharingan. Ver al anciano de pie frente a su difunto la hizo experimentar otra realización mientras volvía su mirada enojada hacia Naruto mientras decía: "¿Alguna vez me ibas a decir que uno de los carniceros de mi clan también era un amante tuyo?"

"Lo hice, pero no podía pensar en una forma de sacar el tema", dijo Naruto preparándose para moverse en caso de que Mikoto atacara a su amante.

Mikoto vio a Naruto ponerse de pie y consciente de que probablemente no podría atacar a la mujer considerando la cantidad de oponentes que se obligó a calmarse. Pero frente a Naruto, ella dijo: "Me voy de este lugar. También quiero que elimines esa marca que estás usando para seguirme la pista ".

"¿Dónde vas a ir?" Preguntó Naruto preocupado porque no planeaba ir a ningún lado, pero una vez que no tuviera medios para seguirla, se movería para atacar a Koharu.

"Eso ya no es asunto tuyo", respondió Mikoto volviéndose para mirar a Koharu. "Puedo hacer lo que quiera muy bien por favor".

Naruto frunció el ceño, pero confiado en que podría proteger a Koharu si fuera necesario y que sostener a Mikoto contra ella sería un error, dijo: "Como quieras" Luego hizo una señal de mano que hizo que la marca en el tobillo de Mikoto desapareciera. Un momento después, el Uchiha salió furioso de la habitación, pero los presentes dudaron de que planeara viajar muy lejos.

Koharu suspiró contenta mientras se hundía en el agua de las aguas termales ubicadas en los terrenos de la mansión de Kiyomi. Solo había pasado una hora desde que Mikoto se enteró de que la morena que ocasionalmente visitaba los manantiales también era una de las personas que habían juzgado a su clan. Después de que el Uchiha se había ido, presumiblemente para abandonar la mansión, Koharu había regresado al tema de lo que la había llevado a la mansión en primer lugar. Ella sabía que Naruto quería discutir lo que acababa de pasar, pero Koharu le había asegurado que no había necesidad de preocuparse. Ella era una Shinobi de clase S, y se había enfrentado a varios oponentes que tenían venganzas personales contra ella. Ella creía que si el empujón llegaba a empujar, sería capaz de manejar a la furiosa Uchiha.

Naruto no estaba contento, pero cedió cuando le explicó que lo que la había llevado a la mansión era su preocupación por el estado de las cosas sobre el tema de la votación del consejo para abandonar el embargo comercial con Kumo. Un embargo que había estado vigente desde el secuestro fallido de Hinata. Sin embargo, a pesar de la buena voluntad actual que se estaba acumulando entre las dos aldeas, el embargo se mantuvo firme y si los Hyuuga se salían con la suya, seguiría siéndolo. Koharu frunció el ceño, ya que a pesar de que Hyuuga no tenía los votos, poseían suficiente influencia como para que, incluso si se eliminara el embargo, no oficialmente se mantuviera vigente.

Esto se debió a que, como el clan más rico e influyente de la aldea, muy pocos negocios se dedicarían a actividades que pudieran molestarlos. Por lo tanto, incluso si la Great Tree Shipping Company está dispuesta a abrir rutas comerciales a Kumo gracias a que Karin está a cargo, sería muy poco útil si no tuvieran nada que vender debido a que los comerciantes no están dispuestos a enojar a los Hyuuga. Koharu se había reunido con Hiashi para discutir el asunto y, aunque al menos parecía dispuesto a considerar el asunto con el oído abierto. Los Ancianos de su clan parecían reacios a moverse de su firme oposición a él. Koharu sintió que Hiashi podría estar dispuesto a ir en contra de sus Ancianos, pero probablemente requeriría algo a cambio.

Koharu planeaba reunirse con él nuevamente en unos días para saber qué tipo de trato podían alcanzar. Siempre que todavía estuviera viva en unos días, ya que sabía que si Mikoto planeaba vengar a su clan, matando al último anciano vivo que tuviera un papel en la desaparición de su clan, tendría que atacar rápidamente, para que la gente no comenzara a cuestionar por qué no había salido del pueblo. Se tensó cuando escuchó pasos acercándose, pero se relajó al sentir la presencia de su amante. Naruto con una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cintura la miró por un momento antes de preguntar: "Estás tentando al destino, ¿no te parece?"

Koharu sonrió y respondió: "Tal vez, pero si ella va a venir a mí, entonces sería mejor si lo hiciera aquí. En lugar de decir en medio de la aldea donde tendríamos que explicar por qué una kunoichi supuestamente fallecida apareció de repente con el deseo de matarme ".

Naruto gruñó mientras preguntaba: "¿Y el baño que tomo es para invitar a un ataque cuando estarías desarmado?"

Koharu arqueó una ceja y respondió: "Naruto, soy una kunoichi de bastante renombre. Solo porque estoy desnuda, en un baño, no significa que soy vulnerable ".

Naruto arrojó su toalla antes de subir al agua para unirse a su amante. Deslizándose junto a ella, la atrajo hacia sí y dijo: "Aún así, preferiría no verte someter a prueba".

Koharu colocó su cabeza sobre su hombro antes de decir: "Entonces quizás no debiste haber quitado el sello que me haría saber si ella estaba cerca". Naruto se rió débilmente ante el comentario de su amante antes de que ella lo besara en la mejilla mientras agregaba: "Aunque entiendo por qué lo hiciste. No querías hacerla sentir que todavía estaba prisionera.

"Eso es en parte", dijo Naruto antes de detenerse mientras consideraba cómo formular su razonamiento. Después de varios momentos, agregó: "Supongo que espero eliminarlo. Demuestra que confío en ella para hacer lo correcto ".

"Al no matarme", dijo Koharu con una sonrisa.

"Eso es lo que espero", respondió Naruto aunque su tono era serio. Los dos amantes se quedaron en silencio antes de que Naruto dijera: "Hay algo que he querido preguntar". Koharu se volvió para mirarlo y escuchó la importancia con la que consideraba la pregunta que quería hacer. Cuando ella asintió, él preguntó: "Fue Itachi quien ideó el plan para eliminar al Uchiha, ¿no?" Los ojos de Koharu se abrieron en su sorpresa ante la pregunta de Naruto. Tomando su reacción como que tenía razón, le preguntó: "¿Por qué sigues con la artimaña, especialmente ahora? Si le explicaste a M ...

"¿Explicarle qué? Que fue su hijo mayor quien nos llegó con el plan para eliminar a los Uchiha ". Koharu miró hacia otro lado antes de dirigir su atención a la luna y agregó: "¿Qué madre quiere escuchar que su hijo planeó y llevó a cabo su eliminación junto con la de su esposo y su clan? En su opinión, colocamos a Itachi en una posición difícil, obligándolo a elegir entre familia y pueblo. Es probable que pueda perdonarlo por ser leal a la aldea. Pero en realidad él es el arquitecto de la masacre ... si ella necesita un villano, con mucho gusto cumpliré el papel. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por Itachi ". Naruto frunció el ceño a su amante, especialmente porque se puso de pie para descubrir al perdedor en su decisión de ocultar el papel de Itachi como el cerebro de la masacre. Koharu, curiosa sobre la visión de su amante, preguntó: "¿Cómo llegaste a darte cuenta de la verdad?"

"Comencé a sospecharlo cuando me di cuenta de que era bastante extraño para Homura, y Danzou fue sorprendido por el ahorrador de Sasuke de Itachi".

"¿Por qué no me incluyes en esa estimación?"

"Porque, escuché de Komachi que Homura admitió que tomó mucho convencerlo de llevarlo a bordo para el plan. Pero esos dos probablemente aprovecharon la oportunidad que me llevó a preguntarme dónde estaban los planes dentro de los planes que he llegado a esperar de ellos ". Naruto hizo una pausa al pensar que escuchó que algo se movía cerca, pero al no escuchar que repitió, continuó: "Quiero decir, a los pocos días de su plan de usar la prisión como base de la rebelión que se desmorona. Danzou ya había planeado una forma de poner las cosas a su favor comenzando una guerra entre nosotros y Kumo. Sin embargo, cuando Itachi se desvió de sus órdenes evitando a Sasuke, parecía no estar preparado. Era algo que me había estado molestando durante algún tiempo, hasta que me di cuenta de que la razón era porque Danzou no ideó el plan. Si el tuviera, probablemente habría estacionado a Root Anbu como respaldo para eliminar a los sobrevivientes, incluido Sasuke, antes de que alguien más pudiera llegar. Que no lo hizo, me dice que no tenía motivos para creer que Itachi perdonaría a nadie. Eso parecía bastante extraño considerando lo desconfiado que era. La única razón por la que se me ocurrió es porque Itachi se le acercó con la idea y, como tal, no tenía motivos para dudar de su sinceridad al llevar a cabo la tarea ".

Koharu lo miró con asombro, antes de mirar hacia otro lado mientras admitía con tristeza: "No te equivocas".

Naruto frunció el ceño cuando dijo: "Cuando confesaste tu participación, hiciste que pareciera que los tres ancianos conspiraron con Itachi para eliminar a los Uchiha. ¿Por qué no me dirías que fue idea suya?

Koharu hizo una mueca ante la ira que se había filtrado en la voz de Naruto. Pero al encontrar su mirada, ella respondió: "Porque, sentí que Itachi merecía ser recompensado por su lealtad al dejar que se creyera que fueron nosotros los ancianos los que lo obligamos a actuar. De esa forma, si Sasuke alguna vez supiera la verdad, al menos encontraría algún tipo de forma de entender por qué su hermano hizo lo que hizo ".

"Pero…"

"Lo sé", dijo Koharu con tristeza, "ahora parece ser algo que Tobi ha usado para convencer a Sasuke de que su hermano fue una víctima en todo esto". Pero, he pensado por qué él, Itachi, actuó de la manera en que hizo tanto. Finalmente llegué a la conclusión de que esperaba romper la desconfianza que Konoha sentía hacia el Uchiha como resultado de la traición de Madara ".

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Piénsalo", dijo Koharu antes de quedarse en silencio.

Naruto hizo lo que se le indicó y al ver lo que creía que hizo su amante, dijo: "Esperaba hacer de Sasuke el último Uchiha. No para ser un vengador, sino para permitir que los Uchiha renazcan como parte de la aldea ".

"Sí", dijo Koharu con orgullo, "eso es lo que creo que lo motivó. Itachi primero comenzó a actuar con frialdad hacia su clan, incluido su hermano al distanciarse de ellos. Al matar a su clan y dejar que Sasuke sobreviviera, probablemente creyó que su hermano se aplicaría para convertirse en un gran shinobi de la aldea para algún día enfrentarlo. Luego, una vez que Sasuke lo había matado, el mayor traidor desde Madara, Itachi probablemente creía que la aldea vendría a abrazar a su hermano. Y, por lo tanto, cualquier hijo que él tenga, convirtiendo al Uchiha en una verdadera parte de la aldea ".

"Excepto que no puedes controlar lo que el odio le hará a una persona", dijo Naruto sintiéndose deprimido por todo el asunto. "Convirtió a Sasuke en una persona que solo había estado interesada en tomar los pasos necesarios para acercarlo a sus objetivos. Incluyendo traicionar a la aldea ... "

" Y tratando de matar al amigo más cercano que tenía ", dijo Koharu moviéndose para sentarse en el regazo de Naruto mientras colocaba una mano donde un Chidori había perforado una vez. "Itachi no tuvo en cuenta la simple verdad de que incluso al enfocar el odio de su hermano en él, que también podría desangrarse en cómo se comportó Sasuke".

Naruto asintió pero luego dijo: "Es algo de lo que eres culpable".

"¡¿Q-qué ?!"

"Es muy noble de tu parte tratar de proteger la imagen de Itachi en los ojos de su madre. Pero si ella decide atacarte como resultado ... sería como resultado de que intentes controlar y dirigir su ira. Le diré a Mikoto la verdad sobre lo que sucedió.

"Naruto ... deberías dejarla creer ..."

"No", dijo Naruto severamente, "Estos caminos falsos que se han construido sobre buenas intenciones solo han llevado a más malentendidos y odios. No estoy dispuesto a sacrificarte para proteger la imagen de Itachi, pero no estoy dispuesto a dejar que Mikoto sucumba a su odio para que pueda creer que su hijo se vio obligado a actuar como él lo hizo ".

Koharu estaba a punto de discutir el punto, pero al ver la determinación en los ojos de su amante simplemente asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "Entiendo. Pero qué te hace creer que ella te creerá a ti.

"No sé si lo hará", admitió Naruto. "Pero espero que ella reconozca la verdad si la escucha".

Naruto había elegido dormir solo esa noche, aunque había deseado quedarse al lado de Koharu. Pero la anciana había preferido quedarse sola con la esperanza de presentar un objetivo fácil si Mikoto decidía resolver el rencor entre ellos. Antes de regresar a su residencia temporal en la habitación del hotel que le habían asignado desde la invasión de Pain, Naruto había ido a la habitación de Mikoto para decirle la verdad sobre el papel de Itachi en la masacre del clan. Lamentablemente, no había encontrado ninguna señal de los Uchiha.

No hace falta decir que el sueño fue difícil de conseguir como resultado, pero finalmente lo hizo, aunque con un poco de ayuda. Quería creer lo mejor sobre Mikoto. Que ella se había enfadado al enterarse de lo cerca que estaba en realidad de una de las personas responsables de la destrucción de su clan. Pero su desaparición lo dejó con la preocupación de que Koharu tenía razón y Mikoto sabía que si iba a tener alguna posibilidad de matar con éxito al anciano, tendría que moverse rápidamente. Naruto había querido replantear la casa de su amante con la esperanza de que la ventana de oportunidad de Mikoto se cerrara o ella se calmara. Sin embargo, Koharu sabría que estaba cerca y ella había dejado bastante claro que deseaba resolver el asunto por su cuenta.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que Mikoto tenía otra idea de cómo podría dañar a Koharu. Esa idea fue la razón por la que estaba parada sobre un Naruto dormido, agarrando la cuchilla improvisada que había forjado ya que a Kiyomi no le gustaba la idea de que Uchiha tuviera acceso a las armas en su casa. Mikoto se habría reído si no hubiera despertado al joven a quien estaba teniendo pensamientos de matar, ya que parecía que Kiyomi tenía razón en no confiar en ella. Sabía que sería una traición de él considerando cómo había planeado liberarla de la Prisión de Máxima Seguridad de la Hoja. También sabía que probablemente acabaría con su mejor amiga o la disminuiría en una capacidad similar a la que parecía la muerte del jinchuriki que había albergado a Nel en las tres colas.

Mikoto sintió lágrimas en sus ojos cuando pudo imaginar la desaprobación de Kushina de los pensamientos corriendo por su cabeza. El Uchiha se preguntó si la Maldición del Odio que afligía a su clan la había infectado ya que la verdad era que no albergaba mala voluntad hacia Naruto por mantener en secreto que él estaba involucrado con Koharu. Como sabía su reacción y los oscuros pensamientos que se apoderaban de su corazón, eran prueba suficiente de que no merecía o podía manejar la verdad. Pero, tan desesperadamente deseaba lastimar a Koharu y sintió que terminar con el joven jinchuriki que aparentemente amaba sería el castigo más apropiado.

Estaba a punto de levantar la hoja sobre su cabeza cuando una luz se encendió en la habitación temporalmente cegándola. Dejó caer la espada en un guardia listo para defenderse del ataque que seguramente seguiría, pero para su sorpresa, una voz dijo: "Siempre es una pena cuando la gente permite que la oscuridad en sus corazones los controle. Creo que si estuvieras pensando claramente estarías de acuerdo.

"Mito", dijo Mikoto volviéndose para mirar a la mujer que estaba sentada en una silla de manera relajada, "¿H-cómo?"

"Un hecho poco conocido sobre mí es que puedo sentir la oscuridad que se arraiga en las personas y, como resultado, puedo leer sus intenciones. Tu enojo con Koharu no carece de mérito, pero ¿es suficiente para justificar el asesinato del hijo de tu mejor amigo? ¿O el joven que te liberó?

Mikoto no pudo mirar a los ojos de Uzumaki cuando respondió: "E-ella merece saber el dolor de perder a alguien que le importa. Sin duda fue fácil para ella condenar a muerte a mi familia, ya que lo único que le importaba en aquel entonces era la aldea ".

"Quizás no tanto como podrías pensar", dijo Mito después de un momento. "Me tomé la libertad de espiar una conversación entre Naruto y ella. Parece que el primero que sugirió que tu clan fuera eliminado fue tu hijo, Itachi.

"T-mientes ..." Mikoto dijo débilmente sugiriéndole a Mito que una parte del Uchiha había reconocido hace mucho tiempo la verdad del asunto.

"Creo que ambos sabemos que gano muy poco al mentirte", respondió Mito con calma.

"T-estás tratando de salvar la vida de tu nuevo amante", dijo Mikoto tratando de controlar la ira que sentía.

"Ya lo había hecho mucho antes de que aparecieras".

Mikoto se sorprendió por la declaración, así que miró a Naruto mientras activaba su Sharingan. Su Kekkei Genkai reveló el sello que probablemente explicaba por qué Naruto todavía estaba dormido a pesar de la discusión. Pero también una barrera poderosa que lo rodeaba. Mikoto se dio cuenta de que si hubiera golpeado a la rubia, la barrera probablemente la habría reducido a cenizas.

Al darse cuenta de que Mito podría haber dejado que se destruyera a sí misma, preguntó: "¿Por qué, por qué me detuviste?"

Mito se encogió de hombros y dijo: "Supongo que como un medio para honrar el deseo de mi esposo de que los Uchiha no sean tratados como villanos. Un deseo que también es compartido por el hombre al que ahora estoy obligado también. Verás, a pesar de lo que Tobirama creyó y tal vez tú también lo haces, no hay ninguna Maldición de odio que gobierne sobre el clan Uchiha. Es una excusa que se conjuró para permitir que una persona sucumbiera a la oscuridad dentro de ellos mientras honraba el recuerdo de quiénes eran ".

"T-no puedes estar seguro de eso".

"Oh, en serio, bueno, si hubo algo así que causó que el dolor de Uchiha sucumbiera al mal, entonces diría que Tobirama tenía razón al tratar a tu clan como lo hizo. Después de todo, si se sospechara que un shinobi podría volverse mentalmente inestable si se cumplen ciertas condiciones, ¿no sería prudente de su parte tomar medidas para asegurarse de que esas condiciones no puedan activarse? No puedo negar que los Uchiha desbloquean grandes poderes a través del dolor que experimentan por la muerte de un ser querido. Lo he visto pasar varias veces en el campo de batalla. Pero no pierden el control de sus facultades; en cambio, creo que a través del poder que obtienen están convencidos de lo correcto de sus acciones, no importa cuán terrible sea. Y a medida que sucumben cada vez más a sus deseos de infligir dolor a aquellos que sienten que los han perjudicado,

"¿Estás diciendo que la Maldición del Odio que afecta a los Uchiha no es más que una mentira?"

De pie, Mito comenzó a acercarse al Uchiha cuando dijo: "Nada es tan poderoso como una mentira que la mayoría acepta como verdad y que le permite a uno actuar como lo desee".

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Mikoto antes de que finalmente dijera: "No sé lo que debo hacer. ¿Cómo se volvió todo tan jodido? ¿Por qué no podría simplemente vivir la vida simple que Kushina y yo deseamos para nosotros y para nuestros hijos?

Mito lentamente cerró la distancia entre ellos para no asustar a la mujer y cuando estaba justo frente a ella rápidamente colocó su mano contra la frente del Uchiha mientras aplicaba un sello que la hizo dormir. Al atrapar a la mujer inconsciente, ella dijo: "Primero, creo que necesitas dormir. Con el tiempo, creo que encontrarás la manera de ser feliz de nuevo.

Naruto se había despertado a la mañana siguiente sintiendo que podría haber dormido durante el apocalipsis. Al dirigirse a la mansión de Kiyomi al despertar, se sorprendió al encontrar a Mikoto allí. Sin embargo, el Uchiha se había excusado rápidamente después de que él había llegado, haciéndole temer que todavía estaba enojada con él. Sin embargo, Mito le había asegurado que ese no era el caso, pero no había aclarado por qué creía que eso era cierto.

Naruto odiaba dejar la aldea con Mikoto en un estado tan conflictivo, pero Karin lo había contratado para escoltar algunos suministros a una tribu nómada en la Tierra del Viento. Según su adjudicación, el trabajo era un negocio importante principalmente porque era uno que había negociado lejos de uno de los competidores de Great Tree Shipping Companies. Resultó que el competidor había perdido el contrato debido en parte a la dificultad de la ejecución del suministro. Esto se debió a la naturaleza errante del grupo al que iban a entregar los suministros. Dado que los Desiertos de Wind Country podrían ser bastante duros e implacables, la tribu no podía quedarse en un solo lugar y necesitaba moverse en cualquier momento. Por lo tanto, en realidad había varios lugares que Naruto necesitaría visitar con la esperanza de alcanzar a la tribu o esperar a que llegara.

Dado que la entrega implicaría un poco de trabajo de adivinanzas y podría implicar mucho movimiento, los abrió a la posibilidad de ser golpeados por bandidos. La compañía anterior que tenía el contrato para realizar las entregas había perdido cuatro de los últimos cinco envíos. Como resultado, habían querido cobrar más por sus servicios, pero también se habían negado a asegurar los envíos. Karin había visto la oportunidad y en realidad había ofrecido un precio mucho más bajo y prometió asegurar el envío por cualquier cosa que los bandidos perdieran. Naruto se rió entre dientes al encontrar que todavía era un genin una bendición ya que el pueblo solo podía cobrarle a Karin el precio por una misión de rango C, mientras que al mismo tiempo enviaba a alguien tan poderoso como él.

Al llegar a la sede de la Great Tree Shipping Company, Naruto pudo ver el vagón que estaría a cargo de estacionar en el frente. Cuando se acercó, salieron Karin y una mujer de cabello azul que reconoció por los clones de cristal que había destruido. Karin le sonrió mientras lo saludaba con la orden y una vez que se acercó, dijo gratamente: "Naruto, voy a asociarte con nuestro nuevo empleado Guren".

Naruto extendió la mano y dijo: "Es un placer conocerte ... oficialmente así es".

Guren dejó que la mano ofrecida colgara en el aire, pero al menos le dio un breve asentimiento. Dirigiendo su mirada a Karin, dijo: "No recuerdo haber aceptado ser tu empleada. Simplemente estoy haciendo este trabajo, ya que dejaste en claro que seguirías molestándome en la cárcel si no lo hiciera ".

Karin sonrió al recordar cómo Guren había rechazado su oferta de trabajar para ella cuando visitó la prisión con Ibiki. Ella había seguido regresando a la prisión para trabajar en Guren hasta que finalmente estuvo de acuerdo en al menos vigilar un envío. La pelirroja asintió pero no pudo evitar sonreír mientras decía: "Bueno, como bien sabes, puedo ser bastante persistente. Estoy seguro de que después de este trabajo te darás cuenta de que este es el lugar al que puedes regresar ".

"¿Que se supone que significa eso?" Dijo Guren confundido.

"Ella quiere decir que espera que vengas a ver a la Compañía como un hogar", explicó Naruto.

Con un encogimiento de hombros, Karin agregó: "Y quién sabe, tal vez incluso una familia".

Ambos Uzumaki vieron que la mención de la familia incomodaba a Guren, así que antes de que ella pudiera retirarse, Naruto preguntó: "¿Qué nos puedes decir sobre lo que estamos protegiendo?"

"Básicamente son solo suministros médicos y otras provisiones que la tribu usa para comerciar con aldeas en Wind Country", dijo Karin mientras sacaba un mapa de su bolsa. Se lo entregó a Naruto, quien lo desplegó y explicó: "Se mueven a lo largo de la ruta que se muestra en el mapa. Las X son lugares en los que la caravana se detendrá ".

"¿Qué pasa con el cliente?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Estoy aquí", dijo una mujer joven quizás un poco más joven que Naruto mientras corría hacia el grupo. Ella se inclinó cortésmente ante ellos cuando dijo: "Lo siento, llego tarde. Esta es solo la primera vez que estoy en un pueblo Shinobi real. Me distraje viendo las vistas.

Naruto sonrió mientras observaba la apariencia de la joven. Tenía el pelo rojo claro que llevaba con dos largos mechones que se enrollaban hacia atrás y se mantenían en su lugar por la diadema que llevaba alrededor de la cabeza. Llevaba una túnica naranja con ribete morado. Naruto también notó una vieja espada maltratada que colgaba de una cuerda que llevaba alrededor del cuello. Notó el símbolo de la Aldea de la Hoja en la cuchilla cuando notó que, excepto por su antigua condición, parecía una de las cuchillas de chakra más nuevas que la aldea había desarrollado para tratar con usuarios de títeres cortando sus cuerdas de chakra. Al encontrar la espada extraña, la ignoró y dijo: "Es un placer conocerte. Soy Naruto Uzumaki ".

Los ojos de la niña se abrieron de par en par cuando dijo: "R-realmente ... He escuchado a mucha gente hablar de ti. Dicen que eres el héroe de la aldea. ¿Cómo podría la compañía de Karin permitirse contratarlo para proteger los suministros que compré?

Naruto se frotó la parte de atrás de la cabeza avergonzado aún sin estar acostumbrado a que la gente lo llamara así. Pero al superarlo, explicó: "Bueno, todavía soy un genin, así que no puedo imaginar que el pueblo pueda cobrar más por mis servicios de lo que lo haría por cualquier otro genin al que se le asigne una misión de rango C." Disculpe mi pregunta, pero ¿a quién tengo el placer de dirigirme?

Los ojos de la niña se abrieron cuando sus mejillas se pusieron rojas al olvidarse de presentarse. Inclinándose nuevamente, dijo: "Soy Seramu, hija de Sara, la líder de mi caravana y ex reina de Roran".

"Seramu", repitió Naruto, "Es un nombre hermoso para una mujer hermosa".

Las mejillas de la niña se pusieron más rojas cuando ella respondió: "T-gracias ... me llamaron por mi abuela".

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "Bueno, descanse Seramu, Guren y yo veremos que usted y sus suministros se entregan de forma segura".

El sol se había puesto el tercer día del viaje para entregar los suministros a la tribu de Seramu. La joven mujer estaba actualmente dormida dejando a los dos shinobi para asegurar y limpiar el campamento antes de que se turnaran para vigilar. A Naruto le resultaba difícil abrir al antiguo Sound-nin, ya que apenas hablaba, excepto cuando la situación lo requería. Por lo tanto, la mayor parte de la conversación había sido entre Seramu y él. Había aprendido que Roran solía ser una gran ciudad compuesta por torres, pero finalmente fue destruida por una coalición de bandidos que esperaban el saqueo. Fue la madre de Seramu, Sara, la que evitó que la destrucción llegara a la parte más importante de su reino, la gente.

Después de la destrucción de Roran, Sara había unido a su gente y con su esposo y habían vivido como una tribu nómada que sobrevivió del comercio con otras tribus y las aldeas que encontraron durante sus viajes. Parecía ser una vida bastante dura, ya que Seramu le había dicho que su padre había sido asesinado por bandidos durante una redada en la caravana. En general, escuchar la historia hizo que Naruto sintiera curiosidad por la mujer a cargo, ya que según su experiencia, la mayoría de los nobles se habrían hecho pedazos si hubieran sido arrojados en circunstancias similares.

Pensando que tendría la oportunidad de conocerla pronto, se concentró en Guren y dijo: "Entraremos en Wind Country mañana. Seramu cree que su caravana estará cerca del Oasis de Huesos Blanqueados.

"Eso significaría que están en el lado opuesto de Wind Country. Antes de comprometernos a viajar allí, podría ser mejor revisar una de las X más cercanas para ver si podemos detectar cualquier otra señal de su grupo ".

Naruto pensó en el asunto antes de asentir. "Eso tiene sentido. Incluso si no están allí, deberíamos poder tener una idea de dónde están otras tribus que pueden estar acampadas allí ". Guren asintió y parecía dispuesto a dejar que la conversación muriera allí, así que Naruto preguntó: "¿Por qué no me cuentas un poco sobre ti, Guren? Este podría ser un viaje largo y me gustaría conocerte mejor ".

Guren volvió sus ojos oscuros hacia Naruto, y pensó que tenía la intención de ignorar la pregunta, pero finalmente dijo: "Soy un monstruo que ha destruido a todos los que le han mostrado la más pequeña amabilidad". Solo planeo hacer este trabajo para que Karin me deje en paz. Una vez que termine, tengo la intención de volver a prisión y pudrirme. Es la única felicidad que la basura como yo merece ".

Naruto le dio a la mujer una mirada triste cuando dijo: "No creo que sea cierto Guren. Creo ... "

" Con el debido respeto ", dijo Guren interrumpiéndolo," No me importa lo que pienses. No me conoces ni las cosas horribles que he hecho.

"Tienes razón, por supuesto", respondió Naruto, "Pero sí escuché cómo Yukimaru se sacrificó por ti". Naruto hizo una pausa cuando los ojos de Guren se abrieron ante el nombre cuando una mirada de dolor entró en ellos. "Puede que yo tampoco lo haya conocido, pero cuando una persona se sacrifica por alguien. No es para que sean miserables por el resto de sus días ".

"¿Qué sabe usted al respecto?" Guren preguntó acaloradamente mientras giraba hacia el jinchuriki. "¿Cómo puedo ser feliz sabiendo que Yukimaru se sacrificó por el monstruo que le quitó a su madre? Es por mi culpa que finalmente terminó en manos de Orochimaru. ¿Cómo se puede esperar que continúe sin preocuparme en el mundo sabiendo que fui yo quien lo condenó?

"Nadie te está pidiendo que olvides su sacrificio, Guren", dijo Naruto. "¿Pero honrarías mejor su memoria encerrada en la prisión? Has visto cómo tus malas acciones han llevado al final de una buena persona. Pero el final de Yukimaru te ha dado la oportunidad de ayudar a más personas de las que has perjudicado. Sé que él querría que aproveches al máximo la vida que salvó.

"¿Q-cómo puedes saber eso?"

Naruto esbozó una sonrisa triste cuando respondió: "Porque sé que es lo que mis padres que sacrificaron sus vidas por mí hubieran querido". Aquellos de nosotros, que quedamos atrás, se lo debemos a quienes renuncian a sus vidas para que nosotros vivamos cada día al máximo ".

Guren se dio la vuelta y dijo suavemente: "Sin embargo, la diferencia entre nosotros es que mis manos están manchadas de sangre y no era digno de una segunda oportunidad". Naruto estaba a punto de estar en desacuerdo, pero ella lo interrumpió: "Estoy cansado. Tomaré el segundo reloj. Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches Guren", dijo Naruto mientras la mujer se trasladaba a su tienda. Al mirar a las estrellas, vio un guiño y esperó que no fuera un presagio de lo que vendría.

Kiyomi tomó un sorbo de su sake mientras se sentaba en el baño al aire libre de su habitación de hotel. Miró las estrellas y se preguntó si Naruto estaba haciendo lo mismo, ya que podía sentir que él estaba lejos de Konoha. Sus pensamientos sobre su amante fueron interrumpidos cuando su compañera en su viaje le preguntó: "Entonces, ¿cuánto más planeas huir de tu discusión con Naruto?"

Kiyomi miró a Miya Asama con cierta molestia mientras respondía: "No estoy corriendo. Simplemente estoy posponiendo su reanudación hasta la fecha que yo elija. Honestamente, aparte del hecho de que al llevarlos cautivos pude dominar las habilidades necesarias para dar a luz a Sage, esos tres han sido más problemáticos de lo que valían. Ahora, si no te importa, lo último de lo que quiero hablar es de ellos.

"Muy bien", dijo Miya encogiéndose de hombros. Aunque se había alineado con los Taki-nin mientras estaban en prisión, sabía que era solo por conveniencia y que Yuffie se habría vuelto contra ella como lo había hecho con Mikoto si creía que ella y sus compañeros de equipo se beneficiarían. Dejando el asunto, preguntó: "Entonces, ¿tal vez estarías dispuesto a discutir por qué me trajiste?"

"Bueno, tus tratamientos para aumentar tu chakra están casi completos", dijo Kiyomi después de tomar otro sorbo de su bebida. "Por lo tanto, deseaba tener una idea de cuáles son sus planes para el futuro".

Miya frunció el ceño ya que se había estado preguntando lo mismo. Desde su fuga de la prisión, Miya se enteró de que el Cuarto Mizukage había sido asesinado. La mujer responsable de su muerte aparentemente lo había sucedido y, aunque en este momento solo se trataba de rumores, no poseía uno, sino dos Kekkei Genkai. Con la noticia de la muerte de la Cuarta Mizukage, Miya descubrió que gran parte de su odio hacia su pueblo natal había desaparecido. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso todavía no sentía deseos de regresar, lo que la dejó en un estado de limbo por así decirlo. Después de una larga pausa, finalmente dijo: "No sé para ser honesto. Había entretenido planes de matar al Mizukage, pero su sucesor ya se encargó de eso. Kisame todavía está ahí afuera, pero has derrotado a Akatsuki, así que quién sabe cuándo volverá a aparecer.

"Es cierto, el Akatsuki de Tobi recibió un golpe. Pero no diría que han sido derrotados todavía. El enemigo ya ha demostrado que puede ser bastante paciente ".

Miya frunció el ceño y preguntó: "¿Qué estás diciendo?"

"Los rumores dicen que Akatsuki nació en la Tierra del Agua", respondió Kiyomi mientras volvía a llenar su taza. "Sabemos que esto es falso, pero me pregunto de dónde provienen los rumores".

Miya se encogió de hombros. "¿Que importa?"

"Importa porque llevaría a uno a creer que Tobi y Kisame han sido aliados mucho antes de unirse oficialmente a Akatsuki. Como sé que Tobi puede controlar una bestia de cola ... "

" Estás diciendo que él también pudo haber estado detrás del comportamiento de los Mizukage ", dijo Miya sorprendida por las implicaciones de lo que Kiyomi estaba sugiriendo.

"Una teoría bastante intrigante no estaría de acuerdo. Por supuesto, esto significaría que compartimos un enemigo común ", dijo Kiyomi con una sonrisa de satisfacción cuando la mirada de Miya se oscureció ante las implicaciones.

"¿Qué estás sugiriendo?" Miya dijo con cautela. "No tengo intención de unirme a Naruto".

Kiyomi esbozó una gran sonrisa cuando dijo: "Por supuesto que no. Pero si tiene la intención de arreglar las cosas con Kisame y, por extensión, con Tobi, entonces no habría mejor lugar para estar a su lado. No necesitas convertirte en su amante, pero ¿serías reacio a ser su casera? Miya parecía confundida, así que Kiyomi explicó: "Como saben, estoy reconstruyendo el edificio de apartamentos sobre el Den. Me gustaría que manejes las actividades diarias de ejecutarlo. Serás compensado y estarás en una excelente posición para escucharlo cuando Tobi o Kisame saquen la cabeza de cualquier roca en la que se escondan ".

Miya lo pensó por un momento antes de asentir y dijo: "Bien, tomaré la posición. Pero no voy a dejar que se convierta en su palacio sexual.

"Por supuesto que no", dijo Kiyomi con una sonrisa, "para eso es la guarida, después de todo".

Había pasado una semana desde que Naruto y los demás habían entrado en la Tierra del Viento. Después de consultar con varios grupos nómadas que pasaban, Naruto confiaba en que estaban cerca de la caravana de Seramu. Miró hacia atrás para ver que la niña estaba hablando con Guren, quien parecía estar tomando en serio sus palabras. Guren sonrió suavemente ante algo que dijo la joven mujer, pero se desvaneció rápidamente cuando sus ojos se desviaron hacia el cielo. Naruto se giró para seguir su mirada y vio el humo elevándose sobre una duna cercana.

Seramu lo notó un momento después y muy consciente de lo que significaba susurró horrorizado: "Oh, no". Luego se lanzó en dirección al humo.

Naruto maldijo mientras creaba varios clones para dirigir a los caballos que tiraban de la carreta mientras cargaba tras la joven. Guren lo siguió, mientras perseguían a Seramu. Se pusieron al día fácilmente debido a que la joven se arrodilló mientras subía la colina. Ambos shinobi se detuvieron mientras seguían su ejemplo para ver la caravana destruida. "Vamos", gritó Naruto, "podría haber algunos sobrevivientes".

Al llegar a la caravana, Seramu jadeó cuando vio varios cadáveres de los hombres acusados de su protección. Ella giró y enterró su cabeza en el pecho de Naruto, que la envolvió en un abrazo protector. La joven comenzó a cantar una hermosa canción para sí misma mientras Guren comenzaba a inspeccionar la destrucción. "¿Qué crees que pasó?" Preguntó Naruto mientras continuaba acariciando la espalda de Seramu.

"Parece esclavistas", dijo Guren mientras señalaba a uno de los vagones volcados.

Al mirar lo que estaba señalando, Naruto vio que estaba lleno de varias alfombras valiosas y otros artículos con los que se imaginó que los bandidos se habrían ido. Eso, junto con el hecho de que los únicos muertos que vieron parecían ser los guerreros del grupo, parecían implicar que los atacantes estaban interesados en la gente de la caravana.

Naruto se apartó de la niña llorando contra su pecho mientras decía , "No te preocupes Seramu. Recuperaremos a su gente.

"No tengo el dinero para pagar tal misión", dijo Semaru, sintiéndose impotente.

Al menos hasta que Naruto le sonrió brillantemente y dijo: "Oye, qué tipo de héroe cobra extra solo porque la misión se volvió más difícil. No sería la primera vez que una de mis misiones con clasificación C subió a la lista ". Los clones de Naruto se alzaron en la cresta y agregó: "Quédate aquí. Atiende a tus caídos. Traeré a tu madre y a la gente de regreso. Lo prometo."

Sara se echó hacia atrás con disgusto cuando un hombre enorme de piel oscura con un Mohawk rubio alcanzó a través de los barrotes de su celda para agarrar su barbilla. ¿Qué tal si me mantienes caliente esta noche?

Antes de que Sara pudiera dar su opinión sobre el asunto, una voz culta dijo: "Honestamente, ¿por qué Bison considera apropiado emparejarme con esos brutos? No te volveré a advertir Birdie. Debes mantener tus manos sucias fuera de la mercancía.

Sara estaba casi más asqueada por ella que sería protectora ya que a pesar de su forma culta de portarse a sí mismo. Casi podía sentir que él era mucho más monstruoso que el descomunal bruto. La forma en que la miraba, hacía que Sara sintiera como si fuera a comer vino y cenar y luego, después de divertirse, le quitó lentamente la carne del cuerpo.

"Ah vamos, Vega", dijo Birdie volviéndose hacia el hombre. "¿Qué quiere Bison con estas personas de todos modos? No puedes decirme que echaría de menos a un esclavo.

"Estás probando mi paciencia", respondió Vega enojado. "La única razón por la que Shadaloo contrató a tu pequeño grupo es porque los Lobos del Sur fueron aniquilados. Tessai puede haber sido un bruto tan grande como tú, pero al menos era un profesional y sabía mejor no mezclar negocios con placer. No es de tu incumbencia lo que Bison quiere para estas personas. Solo necesita asegurarse de que se entreguen en buenas condiciones ".

Sara se dio la vuelta cuando los dos salieron de la tienda donde estaban reteniendo a los prisioneros. Sonrió tranquilizadoramente a su gente y dijo: "No se preocupen todos. Estoy seguro de que seremos rescatados.

"¿Cómo?" uno de los niños le preguntó con miedo.

"Seramu todavía es libre, y debería darse cuenta de lo que nos ha sucedido. Estoy seguro de que podrá comunicarles a quienes nos ayudarán ", dijo Sara tranquilizadoramente.

"¿Crees que el guerrero de tus sueños nos salvará?" preguntó otro de los niños.

Sara sonrió al niño que recordaba la historia que a menudo contaba sobre cómo había recibido la hoja de chakra que le había dado a su hija. Los detalles del encuentro fueron confusos, lo que la llevó a creer que era un sueño, pero lo que sí recordó fue que había despertado para encontrar a varios Shinobi Leaf inconscientes con ella en la habitación que era el punto central del flujo de Ryumyaku que corría por debajo del suelo. No recordaba qué los había llevado allí, ni tampoco el Leaf Shinobi. Pero el hombre enmascarado a cargo del escuadrón supuso que probablemente se debía a su misión de derrotar a su ministro Anrokuzan de criar un ejército títere utilizando el Ryumyaku. El hecho de que su reino hubiera estado cubierto de restos de títeres rotos y que su ministro había desaparecido parecía dar credibilidad a la historia del Leaf Shinobi. Ella aprendería que el Gran Sueño, como se lo llamó más tarde, había afectado a todas las personas de su reino, ninguno de los cuales podía recordar exactamente lo que había sucedido en las veinticuatro horas antes de despertarse. El shinobi Leaf había explicado que podría haber sido un efecto secundario de cerrar el Ryumyaku, pero Sara estaba segura de que había más que eso.

Esto se debió a los sueños que tuvo durante las semanas que pasaron después del incidente. Los sueños se llenaron de un hombre cuyo rostro siempre parecía brumoso, pero que le había dado la espada que tanto había apreciado. Sara por un tiempo había sentido que amaba al Dream Warrior, pero como con la mayoría de los sueños, esos sentimientos finalmente se desvanecieron por algo que podía tocar. El padre de Seramu, había sido un buen hombre al que había amado mucho, pero a veces se preguntaba sobre el guerrero de sus sueños.

Volviendo a sus pensamientos al presente, dijo que su respuesta era positiva: "Estoy segura de que si él supiera de nuestra situación, haría todo lo posible para rescatarnos".

Guren no sabía qué hacer con el joven con el que había estado viajando durante semanas. A veces casi podía parecer bufón, como cuando accidentalmente se metió en un montón de mierda poco después de que dejaran a Konoha, pero luego hubo momentos en que hablaba en serio y parecía capaz de ofrecer grandes ideas.

Estaría mintiendo si dijera que a veces no se sentía atraída por él. Pero ella lo atribuyó a su continua insistencia en que merecía ser feliz. Sin mencionar sus muchos intentos de incluirla en la conversación de la fogata que él y el cliente tuvieron.

Al final, aunque Guren sabía que no merecía ser feliz. Había disfrutado del dolor y el sufrimiento de los demás durante demasiado tiempo como para merecer ser feliz. Naruto era un hombre dulce, pero al final ella sintió que era demasiado ingenuo para entender. Había demasiados fantasmas en su persona más cercana que estaba segura de que le encantaría arrastrarla al infierno por sus muchos pecados.

Observando su espalda mientras corrían sobre las dunas en dirección a las huellas que había encontrado uno de sus clones. Descubrió que deseaba que Naruto hubiera sido parte de las fuerzas de la Hoja que se habían opuesto a ella y a su escuadrón durante la desastrosa misión de capturar las tres colas. Estaba bastante segura de que si Naruto hubiera estado allí, habría terminado de tal manera que tal vez aún podría haberse salvado.

Naruto hizo una pausa y levantó la mano, pero Guren no necesitó preguntar por qué, ya que podía distinguir las luces de los fuegos del otro lado de la duna. Naruto se dejó caer en cuclillas mientras subía la duna para mirar por encima del borde. Guren lo siguió de cerca y frunció el ceño cuando vio la pequeña fuerza de shinobi armado. Sintió que Naruto se tensaba a su lado y, siguiendo su mirada, vio que descansaba sobre un hombre alto cuyo largo cabello rubio estaba peinado en una trenza a lo largo de su espalda. No llevaba camisa, pero tenía una serpiente tatuada en el pecho, que le rodeaba el estómago y el brazo.

"¿Lo conoces?" preguntó ella y estaba confundida por su sacudida de la cabeza ya que su reacción había indicado que se habían conocido antes.

Ella sintió que Naruto sabía que él no había cubierto bien su reacción, así que explicó: "Él coincide con la descripción de un hombre que atacó a varios genin en Wave. Se suponía que era un comprador para la Corporación SI N, pero parece ser mucho más que eso ".

Guren frunció el ceño ya que todavía sentía que Naruto tenía razones más personales para su reacción y le estaba ocultando algo de la verdad. Pero ella asintió ya que sentía que probablemente se debía a que estaba relacionado con secretos que él no podía compartir con ella. "Necesitamos manejar esto con cuidado", dijo Naruto preocupado por la seguridad de los cautivos. "Supongo que los mantendrán en esa tienda central de la que salió Vega. Pero si adivinamos mal, entonces pueden matar a los cautivos solo para evitar que los rescatemos ".

"Podrían hacerlo si creen que los rescatistas esperan salvar a los cautivos", dijo Guren después de un momento de reflexión. "Pero si creían que los atacantes eran esclavistas rivales".

Naruto sonrió cuando dijo: "Creo que podemos manejar eso".

Sara se sentó rodeada de su gente y sus hijos mientras los veía dormir a pesar de las condiciones actuales. Ella les envidiaba la habilidad ya que a pesar de que su propia hija estaba a salvo, su preocupación por ellos la mantenía despierta. Sabía que era una tontería y que mostraba cuán desesperada era su situación, pero incluso se encontró pidiéndole ayuda al héroe de sus sueños. Estaba a punto de cerrar sus propios ojos ante el sueño esperanzador de un mundo donde su héroe respondió a su llamada, cuando un grito tremendo se apoderó de una de las dunas. Sonando como un ejército en el ataque, Sara miró por la entrada de la tienda en la que se encontraban para ver lo que parecían bandidos o esclavistas rivales que cargaban el campamento. La gente en el campamento comenzó a responder a la amenaza,

Naruto esperó a que los clones encerrados de Guren alejaran a la mayoría de los guardias de su ubicación en el lado opuesto de el campamento. Si bien le gustaba pensar que podía limpiar el piso con los bastardos, tendría que esperar hasta que los rehenes estuvieran a salvo. Esperaba con ansias ese momento, ya que tenía la intención de devolverle a Vega lo que él y el golpeador con él habían hecho al escuadrón de Konohamaru.

Al ver que muchos de los guardias dispuestos a moverse lo habían hecho, Naruto rápidamente cargó por la duna hacia un par de centinelas. Afortunadamente, estaban preocupados por el caos al otro lado del campamento en lugar de asegurarse de que su lado estuviera seguro, por lo que Naruto los manejó fácilmente con un golpe de Sage que los hombres cayeron. Al llegar rápidamente a la tienda, Naruto cortó la tela en la parte posterior usando sus cuchillas de chakra. Consciente de que estaba vacío, excepto por los cautivos asustados que se metió dentro para descubrir que la mayoría de las personas se habían despertado y miraban la batalla que continuaba.

Naruto se ahorró un momento para ver cómo les iba y maldecían a los clones de Guren al ver que varios ya habían sido destruidos. Consciente de que una vez que alguien con algunos cerebros se dio cuenta de que los atacantes no eran humanos, les gustaría descubrir que el ataque era una distracción, Naruto sabía que necesitaba hacer que la gente se moviera. Canalizando el chakra en sus cuchillas, cortó las barras de la jaula haciendo que la gente volviera a mirarlo. Dándoles una sonrisa tranquilizadora, dijo: "¡Vamos! Seramu me envió para rescatarte. Sal de la parte de atrás.

Al escuchar el nombre de su compañera de tribu, los cautivos hicieron rápidamente lo que Naruto le había indicado, excepto una mujer en la parte trasera que se parecía mucho a Seramu, y que simplemente lo miraba como si lo hubiera visto antes pero no podía ubicar dónde. No estoy segura de por qué la mujer lo miraba fijamente cuando debería escapar. Naruto cargó contra la celda y adivinó que era la madre de su cliente, dijo: "Sara, tranquilízate. Tu gente te necesita.

Al escuchar eso, sacó a Sara de su aturdimiento cuando dijo: "Sí, tienes razón. Gracias."

"No me agradezcas aún", dijo Naruto siguiendo a la mujer fuera de la tienda. "Guardemos la celebración hasta que te reúnas con seguridad con tu hija".

Sara estaba a punto de aceptar cuando un grito agudo atravesó la noche. Mirando hacia donde venía, vio que Vega saltando desde la parte superior de la tienda hacia ellos, su garra apuntaba al corazón de Sara. Naruto saltó frente a ella y usó su espada para bloquear el golpe. Él gruñó y fue empujado hacia ella cuando Vega usó donde Naruto bloqueó su espada como pivote para enterrar sus pies en el pecho del rubio antes de saltar.

Vega aterrizó suavemente sobre sus pies frente a Naruto y cuando se enderezó dijo: "Naruto Uzumaki. Tienes el molesto hábito de aparecer donde no te quieren ".

Naruto le indicó a Sara que continuara corriendo mientras creaba varios clones para escoltarla. Se volvió lentamente hacia Vega y, por un momento, le preocupaba que el hombre se diera cuenta de que había sido uno de los Hunter-nin que le había impedido a él y a Balrog matar al equipo Ebisu. Pero sintiendo que tal vez había tenido algún encuentro previo con SIN o quienquiera que estuviera tirando de los hilos del hombre, dijo: "Soy bastante bueno con las máscaras. No recuerdo cuadrar contigo antes.

Vega se rió entre dientes cuando dijo: "No, nunca hemos tenido el placer de enredarnos antes. Pero, sus acciones pasadas nos han causado reveses considerables ".

"Realmente no puedo decir que siento escuchar eso si pasas tu tiempo secuestrando gente", dijo Naruto preparándose para acusar. Sin embargo, se detuvo cuando una figura envuelta cayó frente a Vega. Naruto frunció el ceño ya que no podía tener una idea de la persona, incluso con sus habilidades de Sabio activas. Podía notar que era una mujer a través del chakra que podía sentir, pero la figura envuelta casi se sentía como una muñeca sin personalidad.

"Por favor evacue señor," dijo la figura encapuchada. "Lord Bison no desea que seas capturado aquí".

"Creo que lo mismo podría decirse de ti Cammy. No esperes mucho.

"Afirmativa", dijo la mujer sacudiendo su capa para revelar la boina y el leotardo verde que llevaba. Marcando la cara de Naruto, agregó, "Target confirmado".

Caminando hacia adelante cuando Vega saltó, Cammy saltó hacia Naruto mientras comenzaba a girar en una primera versión de colmillo sobre colmillo. Naruto saltó sobre el ataque, pero Cammy aterrizó debajo de él y saltó hacia arriba conectándose con un disparo en el estómago. Naruto gimió por el golpe cuando aterrizó bruscamente en el suelo. Cammy aprovechó su ventaja mientras cargaba donde yacía el Jinchuriki. Levantó el pie hasta la cabeza e intentó derribarlo sobre su cráneo, pero Naruto bloqueó el golpe mientras miraba furioso a la mujer con sus ojos amarillos.

Él empujó el pie de la mujer hacia atrás con el poder suficiente para obligarla a voltear hacia atrás para mantenerse al día. Aterrizando sobre sus pies cuando Naruto volteó hacia él, ella se movió para cargarlo nuevamente. Pero se vio obligada a saltar fuera del camino cuando Naruto la alcanzó primero e intentó enterrar su puño en su estómago. Cammy se puso de pie y trató de atacar su espalda expuesta, pero Naruto giró en su lugar y se conectó con un puño de revés que, aunque se apagó en gran medida, todavía golpeó con la fuerza suficiente para hacer que la mujer girara. Golpeó el suelo con fuerza, pero sin embargo intentó volver a levantarse.

Naruto se movió para asegurar a la mujer, pero una gran nube de arena se disparó en el aire en el lado opuesto de la tienda, desviando su atención. Consciente de que Guren podría estar en problemas, se volvió hacia su oponente y vio que ella había logrado huir cuando su enfoque cambió. Capaz de sentir su chakra, sabía que aún podía alcanzarla, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que Guren se enfrentara al resto de los esclavistas sola para ayudarlo.

Sin embargo, dio unos cuantos pasos antes de que un gran contingente de bandidos comenzara a bajar la colina. Al ver que se dirigían a la tienda central donde habían estado los cautivos, se dio cuenta de que eran oportunistas con la esperanza de aprovechar el caos para huir con los bienes mientras los Merodeadores defendían el campamento del ataque de Guren. "Cuando llueve, llueve a cántaros", dijo Naruto preparándose para cumplir con el cargo ya que no quería que fueran tras los cautivos libres una vez que se dieran cuenta de que ya se habían ido. Solo esperaba que Guren pudiera aguantar hasta que llegara.

Guren vio como el hombre de piel oscura aparecía de la nube de polvo que había hecho mientras aplastaba su clon en el suelo. Formando cuchillas de cristal en sus antebrazos, rápidamente se cerró con él e hizo un golpe en su estómago. Birdie bloqueó el golpe usando las cadenas que le rodeaban los antebrazos antes de lanzar una patada. Guren se cruzó de brazos y bloqueó el golpe, pero se deslizó sobre sus curas.

Antes de que pudiera atacar una vez más, se vio obligada a defenderse de uno de los hombres de su oponente cuando él balanceó una espada corta en su espalda. Guren bloqueó el golpe con la hoja del antebrazo izquierdo antes de cortar la pierna del hombre por la rodilla con su mano libre. Girando, intentó acabar con él enterrando una cuchilla en su pecho, pero Birdie aprovechó el momento para desplegar la cadena alrededor de su antebrazo derecho y la lanzó para que se enredara en su brazo extendido.

La apartó de sus pies hacia él, pero Guren usó su brazo libre para cortar la cadena y antes de que ella aterrizara, creó un dragón de cristal que aceleró hacia el hombre grande y lo golpeó en el pecho. El jutsu lo levantó y lo llevó hasta que se estrelló contra un carro. La atención de Guren se desvió de él cuando varios de los merodeadores de Birdie la acusaron de haber acabado con el último de sus clones de cristal.

Guren se volvió para enfrentar las amenazas más cercanas. Forjando varios shuriken de cristal en el aire, los envió volando hacia los merodeadores. Un golpe verdadero atrapó al hombre en la garganta y lo hizo caer de nuevo en uno de los otros hombres. El tercero la alcanzó, pero ella paró su golpe descendente cruzando los brazos del antebrazo sobre su cabeza. Antes de que pudiera tratar de empujarlo hacia atrás, escuchó a Naruto gritar: "¡Guren, cuidado!"

Fue empujada hacia un lado justo cuando un eje roto del carro Birdie se había estrellado contra su salvador y su atacante. Miró al sorprendido Naruto que estaba empalado en el arma improvisada como era el hombre con el que había estado luchando.

"N-no", dijo Guren débilmente sin desear ver a otra buena persona morir por ella. "¡No!" gritó mientras se giraba para mirar a un pajarito sonriente mientras sus hombres restantes comenzaron a acercarse a su alrededor. Sin embargo, su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando de repente el suelo comenzó a temblar antes de que los cristales afilados comenzaran a levantarse del suelo a su alrededor.

La sonrisa de Birdie se desvaneció en horror cuando el bosque de cristal brotó diezmó a sus hombres cuando comenzaron a brotar ramas que los empalaron. Se quedó paralizado mientras Guren se acercaba lentamente a él con más y más púas de cristal apareciendo a su paso. Salió de su aturdimiento cuando vio a uno de sus hombres saltar a través del creciente bosque de cristal para saltar a su espalda solo para que un cristal saliera disparado del suelo y empalara su estómago. Al ver morir a uno de sus pocos hombres restantes, el hombre corpulento se movió en la dirección opuesta a la mujer solo para chocar con el rubio que creía haber matado. Naruto golpeó su puño en la cara del hombre y lo dejó inconsciente.

Mirando la estructura cristalina que ahora se encontraba en medio del desierto, Naruto dijo: "Tal vez deberías liderar con ese ataque la próxima vez".

Guren se detuvo en estado de shock al ver a Naruto aparecer ileso desde el lado opuesto del campamento. Miró hacia donde debería estar el muerto y al no ver ninguna señal de él se dio cuenta de que había sido un clon. Sintió las lágrimas aparecer en las esquinas de sus ojos, pero las apartó cuando dijo: "¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?

Naruto movió su pulgar hacia atrás por donde había venido y respondió: "Tuvimos algunos intrusos que intentaron colarse por la espalda".

Guren asintió, pero preguntó: "¿Qué vamos a hacer con ellos?"

Naruto recogió a Birdie y, a pesar de que el hombre era mucho más grande que él, lo cargó fácilmente sobre su hombro y dijo: "Me imagino que los dejaremos atados aquí. Haré algunos clones para vigilar y enviar uno a Suna. Gaara debería estar feliz de saber que algunos matones que han estado atacando a su gente han sido tratados ".

Guren asintió mientras seguía diciéndose que el Naruto, que había visto morir, era solo un clon. Pero que una buena persona podría haber perdido la vida por ella fue tan convincente que necesitaba que permaneciera encerrada por el resto de sus días para no permitir que tal cosa vuelva a suceder.

Naruto se sentó en una posición de honor mientras observaba a la gente celebrando bailando alrededor del fuego mientras otros comían y bebían. Miró al líder del pueblo que miró hacia otro lado rápidamente dándole la impresión de que ella había estado mirando de nuevo. Naruto tosió suavemente en su puño para llamar su atención y notó que sus mejillas adquirieron un poco de color cuando lo miró. Inclinándose hacia adelante, comentó sobre las festividades: "Este es el funeral más animado que he tenido".

Sara asintió mientras decía: "Me lo puedo imaginar. Me tomó un poco acostumbrarme también después de que Roran fuera destruido. Es una tradición de la caravana a la que nos unimos los sobrevivientes. El padre de Seramu era un líder tribal con el que me había casado unos años antes de la caída de Roran. Él fue el que nos ayudó a pasar de un reino estacionario a una banda de viajeros. La razón que dio para una ceremonia tan animada a pesar de la solemne ocasión fue que el desierto es un lugar duro y cada día de la vida que puedes sacar de él es una victoria. Y así, cuando la muerte inevitablemente gana, celebras las muchas victorias que vinieron antes ".

Naruto asintió mientras observaba a la gente celebrar las vidas de los guerreros que habían muerto defendiendo a su gente. "¿Vas a estar bien con la mayoría de tus protectores desaparecidos?"

Sara asintió y respondió con determinación: "Estaremos bien. Esta no es la primera vez que el desierto intenta reclamar a la gente de Roran. No será el último. Sara hizo una pausa como si quisiera preguntarle algo, pero luego lo pensó mejor. Naruto se preguntó si estaba relacionado con las miradas que ella seguía enviando hacia él. Consideró preguntarle, pero sintió que podría avergonzar a la mujer.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle cómo era Roran antes de que cayera, pero se detuvo cuando Seramu se separó de las personas que bailaban alrededor del fuego para detenerse frente a él. Extendiéndole las manos, le preguntó: "Naruto, ven a bailar conmigo".

Naruto se sintió tentado a aceptar su oferta cuando recordó cómo la chica se había enamorado de él cuando él regresó con su miembro de la tribu y su madre mientras le agradecía por cumplir su promesa. Había pensado que sintió un indicio de celos irradiando de su madre, pero rápidamente lo descartó como su imaginación. Aunque podía escuchar un poco de envidia en la voz de Sara cuando ella dijo: "Déjalo ser Seramu. Estoy seguro de que está bastante cansado de luchar contra esos hombres.

Seramu frunció el ceño a su madre, pero antes de que ella pudiera responder, Naruto dijo: "En realidad, debería ir a ver a Guren. "

¿Por qué se niega a bajar?" Preguntó Seramu cuando Naruto volvió a ponerse de pie.

"Perdió a alguien importante para ella y cree que no merece la felicidad", dijo Naruto tristemente en nombre de la mujer en cuestión.

Naruto sonrió cuando Seramu retomó su posición en las mujeres que bailaban alrededor del fuego mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba Guren. Al encontrarla sola cerca de un pequeño bosque de palmeras lejos de las luces esparcidas por el campamento, dijo: "Sabes que esta celebración es tanto un agradecimiento para nosotros como lo es para celebrar a sus seres queridos que pasaron".

Guren volvió a mirar a Naruto por un momento cuando apareció una débil sonrisa mientras decía: "Te vi comiendo. Parece que has celebrado lo suficiente por los dos.

"Hubiera sido grosero dejar que toda esa comida se desperdicie", respondió Naruto con una sonrisa. Además, mi pareja preferiría enfurecerla sola. Guren no respondió, así que Naruto preguntó: "¿Es esto realmente lo que crees que Yukimaru quiere?"

Guren lo miró mientras sus ojos se endurecían. Airadamente, ella respondió: "¿Cómo debería saberlo? Pero no importa Decidí regresar a prisión después de completar este trabajo. No merezco una segunda oportunidad o ser feliz ".

"Con el debido respeto, no creo que sea una decisión tuya", dijo Naruto haciendo que la mujer se pusiera de pie.

"¿De dónde sacas para decidir eso por mí?"

"No, bueno, no estoy tomando esa decisión por ti por completo. Creo que Yukimaru lo hizo cuando decidió dar su vida por la tuya. No creo que esté contento de saber que planeas pasar el resto de tus días siendo miserable ", dijo Naruto.

¿Q-por qué no puedes entender ...? He hecho cosas horribles ...

"Y hoy sus acciones salvaron a mucha gente", dijo el Jinchuriki cerrando la distancia entre ellos. "No hubieras podido hacer eso desde una celda de la prisión. Además, también le diste el regalo de Yukimaru a los demás "

" Regalo ", dijo Guren suavemente.

"Así es; Su regalo de vida para ti ha sido transmitido a la gente de la tribu de Seramu. Estas personas siempre estarán en deuda con él por salvarte.

"W-lo que dices suena bien ... pero no borra las cosas que he hecho en el pasado".

"No, no lo hace", admitió Naruto, "pero lo que hiciste en ese entonces tampoco invalida lo que hiciste hoy". Naruto se detuvo frente a Guren y dejó que una sonrisa misteriosa apareciera en su rostro cuando dijo: "Además ... de acuerdo con la ley del desierto, tu vida me pertenece ahora".

"¿Q-qué quieres decir?" Dijo Guren cada vez más consciente de la proximidad de Naruto con ella. Dio un paso atrás solo para chocar contra uno de los árboles.

Naruto sonrió mientras se acercaba y acercaba una mano a la mejilla de Guren. Mirándola a los ojos, dijo: "Sara me dijo que cuando una persona salva la vida de otra, debe asumir la responsabilidad de esa persona por el resto de sus días".

"Yo ... te libero de la obligación", dijo Guren sintiendo el calor que se filtraba en ella de la mano del rubio mientras resistía apoyarse en él.

"Eso es amable de tu parte," dijo Naruto acercando sus labios a los de ella, "Pero, no deseo ser liberado de eso".

Naruto presionó sus labios contra los de ella haciendo que Guren se pusiera rígido. Ella presionó sus manos contra su pecho pero descubrió que no tenía la fuerza para alejarlo. Naruto se echó hacia atrás y le hizo susurrar: "¿Q-qué estás haciendo?"

Podía sentir la sonrisa que apareció en sus labios a pesar de que todavía estaban a solo milímetros de los de ella cuando dijo: "Tomo mis obligaciones en serio. Voy a recordarte por qué es genial estar vivo complaciendo a tu magnífico cuerpo ".

Guren abrió la boca para responder, pero fue interrumpida por otro beso de Naruto, quien le metió la lengua en la boca. Guren volvió a ponerse rígida como para empujarlo, pero una vez más encontró que su fuerza era desigual para la tarea. Lo que es más para su vergüenza, descubrió que su cuerpo apreciaba bastante los esfuerzos del rubio cuando comenzó a sonrojarse.

Ella gimió en su boca cuando él presionó su rodilla entre sus piernas y contra el árbol mientras lo apretaba ligeramente. El sonido obligó a Guren a aceptar que quería lo que Naruto le estaba ofreciendo mientras acercaba sus manos a su cabello para unir sus bocas. Su lengua comenzó a acariciar la suya cuando Naruto movió sus propias manos hacia la cuerda que sostenía la túnica verde de Guren cerrada.

Alejándola, dejó que la bata se abriera antes de deslizar sus manos hacia el trasero de Guren. La presionó con más fuerza contra su rodilla, haciéndola gemir y comenzar a frotar su montículo contra ella. Una acción que Guren reflejó mientras movía sus propias manos enguantadas hacia el trasero de Naruto, lo que le dio un fuerte apretón.

Naruto se echó hacia atrás, pero solo el tiempo suficiente para hacer girar a Guren y presionar su frente contra el árbol cuando comenzó a atacar su cuello con los labios. Él gimió mientras le mordisqueaba la oreja, cuando ella presionó su trasero contra su polla endurecida y comenzó a moler contra ella. Naruto ahuecó su montículo desde el frente y, sintiendo lo mojada que estaba a través de los pantalones cortos que llevaba debajo de la bata, dijo: "Estás empapado allí. Ha pasado un tiempo, ¿no?

Guren se mordió el labio y asintió cuando Naruto comenzó a frotar su coño a través de sus pantalones cortos. Sintiendo lo duro que era, ella supuso: "¿Y tú? Sé que no eres virgen ... tus manos tienen demasiada experiencia ... pero debe haber sido un tiempo para que fueras tan difícil ".

Naruto se rió entre dientes cuando dijo: "No, es solo un testimonio de lo hermosa que eres, Guren. La verdad es que ... "Hizo una pausa mientras deslizaba sus manos en la parte delantera de sus pantalones cortos y mientras enterraba su dedo medio dentro de ella," En realidad tengo un harén de mujeres que amo y aprecio. Tal como planeo amarte y apreciarte.

"Q-qué", dijo Guren, pero le resultó fácil de creer, ya que explicaría con qué facilidad excitaba su cuerpo. De repente recordó cómo Karin dijo que su oferta cambiaría la vida de Guren y creyó que tenía menos que ver con el trabajo que le habían ofrecido, ya que el hombre con el que se había asociado dijo: "K-karin es uno ..."

Naruto asintió contra su cabeza mientras levantaba el lado derecho de su camisa marrón para exponer la teta de Guren. Acariciándolo y jugando con su pezón, él dijo: "Eso es correcto. Entrégate a mí, Guren, y te prometo que nunca tendrás motivos para arrepentirte. Juntos haremos un mundo del que Yukimaru podría estar orgulloso ". Guren asintió mientras se mordía el labio por las sensaciones placenteras que la recorrían, pero Naruto dijo insistentemente: "¡Dime!"

"Sí", gimió Guren, "Llévame a Naruto. Hazme tuya."

Naruto sonrió hambriento mientras que en un movimiento suave sacó sus manos de la parte delantera de sus pantalones cortos antes de ponerlas de rodillas. Luego, liberando rápidamente su polla, comenzó a arrodillarse y la empujó hacia abajo con él. Una vez que sus rodillas tocaron el suelo, él tiró de su remojo sobre su polla haciendo que ambos gimieran de placer.

Luego, Naruto comenzó a mecerse lentamente las caderas mientras Guren se sostenía del árbol frente a ella. Guren apenas se movió cuando recibió su suave empuje mientras dejaba que Naruto marcara el ritmo, pero ella gimió cuando sus manos comenzaron a acariciar sus dos senos. Guren soltó el árbol para recostarse contra su pecho antes de girar la cabeza para besarlo. Sus lenguas una vez más bailaron entre sí cuando las manos de Guren movieron el culo de Naruto para comenzar una acción de empuje suave.

Naruto entendió el gesto y comenzó a aumentar el poder y el ritmo de sus embestidas. Guren se mordió el labio mientras luchaba por no dar voz a los gemidos que amenazaban con derramarse menos, algunos de los juerguistas escuchan e investigan. Resultó difícil cuando Naruto se movió para poder empujarla sobre sus manos mientras comenzaba a golpear su coño con poderosos golpes que golpeaban su punto más profundo. Sintiendo que la tensión comenzaba a asentarse sobre ella, ella gimió, "S-sí ... yo ... voy a ... voy a correrme".

"Yo también" gruñó Naruto. Guren sintió que la polla se deslizaba dentro de ella cada vez más grande cuando Naruto gimió, "¡Oh, mierda!"

Vino Guren y gruesos mechones de semen comenzaron a llenar su matriz. Sin embargo, consciente de su entorno, no gritó mientras en lugar de eso gimió y se sacudió incontrolablemente. Estaba a punto de colapsar con la cara primero en la arena, pero Naruto la agarró por el estómago y la empujó contra su pecho. La sostuvo contra él mientras besaba el costado de su rostro y le dijo: "Recuerda esto, Guren. Siempre estaré ahí para ti. Quiero ser el lugar al que puedas regresar ".

Guren aún recuperando el aliento llevó su mano contra la cara de Naruto para apretar sus labios contra su cuello. Naruto comenzó a besarlo, y al sentir su polla una vez más comenzar a moverse dentro de ella, comenzó a deslizarla a lo largo de su longitud una vez más. Guren gimió cuando su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar ante la polla agitando el semen que acababa de depositar. Dejándose llevar por el placer que no pudo evitar sentir que Naruto estaba cumpliendo con su promesa de recordarle a su cuerpo los placeres de estar vivo.

Algo que un par de ojos violetas que miraban a la nueva pareja envidiaban bastante.

Capítulo siguiente: Problemas en Sand and the Pack.


	47. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 47

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío. Además, esta historia es una ficción de limón, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan. Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora. Gracias.

Capítulo 47: Problemas en la arena y la manada: Parte I

A Guren le costaba mucho procesar lo diferente que se sentía al completar su viaje que al principio. No era que ella hubiera olvidado a Yukimaru o su sacrificio por ella, pero era bastante difícil permanecer abatida cuando había un joven vigoroso que todas las noches la llevaría al orgasmo varias veces y luego lo volvería a hacer por la mañana. No era solo el sexo que Guren estaba encontrando bastante adictivo, sino los abrazos después. La ex kunoichi de Sound descubrió que disfrutaba mucho quedarse dormida con un brazo envuelto alrededor de ella y acercándola.

Guren vio a Naruto registrarse en la puerta principal de Konoha para los dos. Una vez que terminó, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y llevaron la carreta de vuelta a la Great Tree Shipping Company. La kunoichi de cabello azul observó cómo varios trabajadores le quitaban el carro al rubio y luego comenzaban a descargarlo. El muelle se detuvo cuando un par de trabajadores sacaron un cofre de la parte posterior y sorprendidos de lo mucho que pesaba, uno de ellos dejó caer el costado que sostenía haciendo que cayera al suelo. El cofre se abrió y derramó su contenido para revelar gruesas barras de oro que según Sara eran bastante inútiles en el desierto donde el agua era la mercancía más valiosa.

Los dos hombres miraron el tesoro que había sido el pago dado a Naruto y Guren por un trabajo bien hecho, pero rápidamente comenzaron a moverse para limpiarlo mientras una voz gritaba: "No nos quedemos alrededor de caballeros estupefactos. No necesitamos anunciar a los ladrones, ¿verdad?

"No señora", respondió uno de los hombres cuando ambos se pusieron a limpiar el desorden.

Karin dirigió su atención a Naruto antes con una sonrisa y dijo: "Parece que hay más de lo que recuerdo haber negociado".

Naruto asintió y respondió: "Hubo algunas complicaciones con el trabajo. Pero lo manejamos ".

Karin sonrió ante la bravuconería del jinchuriki que hizo que su coño se humedeciera antes de volver su mirada de ojos rojos hacia Guren. Su sonrisa se volvió coqueta cuando dijo: "Eso no parece ser lo único que se manejó en el trabajo". La mujer Uzumaki resistió el impulso de reírse ante la vergüenza de la mujer. Se volvió y dijo: "Hablemos más en mi oficina".

Naruto lo siguió mientras Karin conducía a Guren y a él a la compañía que ella dirigía. Estaba impresionado con el crecimiento que vio tanto en la compañía como en ella, ya que ella se detenía en la marcha hacia su oficina para hablar con los empleados que deseaban su opinión. Después de haber visitado varias veces antes por una variedad de razones, parecía que al menos el doble de personas trabajaban allí que antes.

Karin entró primero a su oficina y se detuvo a medio camino de su escritorio. Una vez que escuchó que la puerta se cerraba detrás de ella, el comportamiento frío que había estado mostrando a sus trabajadores se derritió para ser reemplazado por un sexpot caliente. Activando los sellos de privacidad que impedían espiar o espiar, se dio la vuelta y rápidamente cerró la distancia. Saltando los últimos metros, envolvió sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Naruto mientras sus labios buscaban los de él.

Ella lo besó acaloradamente y repetidamente mientras las manos de Naruto usaban su trasero como asideros que él apretaba firmemente causando que ella maullara en su boca.

Guren estaba sorprendida por el repentino cambio de la pelirroja y un poco avergonzada por la sesión de besos que estaba presenciando, así como por el efecto que estaba teniendo en ella. Con la esperanza de ponerle fin antes de que las cosas se llevaran demasiado, ella dijo: "¿No deseas un informe sobre lo que pasó?"

Naruto comenzó a llevar a Karin hacia su escritorio mientras ella rompía el beso para responder, "¿Qué hay para escuchar? Las complicaciones surgieron y fueron tratadas, y aprendiste lo que es un semental Naruto entre las piernas de una mujer.

La mujer que se retorcía sintió su escritorio detrás de ella, así que extendió los papeles y otros artículos cuando Naruto la dejó. Ella gimió ruidosamente cuando él comenzó a atacar su clavícula mientras él le desabrochaba la camisa morada. Él deslizó su camisa abierta mientras besaba su cuerpo antes de llegar a su pecho donde chupó uno de sus pezones puntiagudos. "Mmmm, sí, ¡chupa mis tetas!" susurró lujuriosamente mientras balanceaba sus caderas contra su ingle y su creciente bulto.

Guren observaba un poco cohibida y, aunque sabía que Naruto estaba involucrado con otros. Ser testigo de esta verdad la estaba poniendo un poco incómoda. Ella creía que su incomodidad estaba enraizada en el hecho de que, aunque no había sido virgen cuando Naruto la había tomado, en ese entonces había sido más para aliviar el estrés o provocado por la adrenalina que la atravesó después de una batalla. Eso, junto con el hecho de que nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable como se había sentido después de la muerte de Yukimaru, significaba que sus encuentros sexuales solo habían sido breves en los que despediría al hombre sin pensarlo dos veces.

Pero con Naruto, no solo se sentía vulnerable, sino que se encontraba pensando en cosas que nunca antes se le habrían ocurrido. Cosas como si el jinchuriki estaba satisfecho con su actuación o no. Ahora, mientras observaba a Karin y a él, se preguntó cosas como, ¿dónde se apilaba en su panteón de amantes?

Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, ver a los dos estaba afectando su propia libido y se preguntó si se debía a la marca del zorro que ahora lucía entre sus omóplatos. Su razonamiento era que podía sentir la creciente excitación de Karin y sospechaba que su proximidad estaba teniendo un efecto.

Ella comenzó a retorcerse un poco mientras veía a Naruto desabrocharse los ajustados pantalones cortos de su compañero Uzumaki. Karin levantó un poco su trasero cuando la rubia comenzó a tirar de ellas por las piernas y luego observó cómo las extendía en V una vez que se despejaron. Guren observó con un poco de envidia cómo Naruto se inclinaba y comenzaba a besarse y luego disfrutaba del arranque suavemente afeitado de Karin al recordar lo mucho que Naruto había disfrutado el suyo.

Guren podía sentir que su propio coño comenzaba a babear mientras escuchaba los gemidos de Karin crecer en volumen e intensidad cuando sus piernas comenzaron a moverse debido a su incapacidad para quedarse quieta como resultado del placer que la recorría. Se dio cuenta de que Naruto estaba haciendo un trabajo increíble cuando su compañero Uzumaki le arqueó la espalda, antes de colapsar hacia adelante para agarrar su cabello y tirarlo más fuerte contra su manguito. "Oh dioses, tu lengua debería clasificarse como un arma de rango S contra kunoichi".

Naruto sacó dicha arma del arranque de su amante para darle un beso. Cuando sus lenguas comenzaron a arremolinarse y ella se probó a sí misma, Naruto comenzó a frotar la parte exterior de su coño. Karin podía sentir la polla vestida de Naruto presionando contra su montículo, pero deseando saborearlo dijo: "Ven aquí y déjame probarte".

Naruto sonrió ante la idea, así que se retiró cuando dejó de actuar. Liberando su virilidad, se despojó de sus pantalones mientras rodeaba el escritorio. Karin inclinó la cabeza hacia el borde cuando Naruto se acercó y tragó la mitad de su longitud. Naruto gimió cuando pellizcó uno de los pezones de Karin y se estremeció cuando ella gimió alrededor de su polla.

Guren vio como Naruto alcanzaba el cuerpo de su amante mientras ella sorbía su polla para comenzar a frotar su quim una vez más. La mujer de cabello azul miró hacia otro lado cuando Naruto encontró su mirada. "No hay nada de que avergonzarse de Guren". Deslizó un dedo dentro del coño afeitado de la pelirroja y comenzó a trabajarlo de un lado a otro mientras agregaba: "¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros? Creo que Karin agradecería que le prestaras atención a su lindo gatito.

Naruto gimió cuando Karin tarareó su acuerdo, antes de dejarlo escapar de su boca. Guren observó a la mujer con gafas frotar su rostro contra ella casi con reverencia mientras le daba besos en la longitud. Ella lamió la parte inferior de su eje antes de tomar uno de sus testículos en su boca, que luego chupó hasta pasar al otro.

Guren realmente no tenía ninguna intención de unirse, ya que nunca antes había estado con una mujer. Pero, viendo a Karin retorcerse en su escritorio mientras chupaba la polla que había despertado al usuario de cristal a un mundo de placer, no podía negar que sintió un tirón como la gravedad hacia los dos. Guren vio a Karin levantar su mano para jalar su polla entre sus labios y se dio cuenta de que si la lengua de Naruto debía clasificarse como Clase S, entonces su polla debería haber llevado una orden de Huida a la vista para Kunoichi. Porque ahora sabía que era algo de lo que ninguna kunoichi podía escapar una vez que lo habían experimentado.

Un hecho que se destacó cuando Guren se encontró repentinamente frente al escritorio. Volviendo a sus sentidos, parecía confundida acerca de cuándo se había movido, pero antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de retroceder, Naruto se inclinó sobre el escritorio para besarla. La mujer se rindió al beso cuando sintió la lengua del jinchuriki entrar en su boca y lo enfrentó en un feroz duelo. Mientras se besaba con él, escuchó a Karin gemir perdida y cuando Naruto ahuecó su rostro se dio cuenta de que el dulce aroma que llenaba sus fosas nasales emanaba del dedo que había estado usando para complacer a su amante.

Se echó hacia atrás y luego movió el dedo cubierto con la esencia de Karin hacia los labios de la kunoichi de cabello azul. Guren dudó por un momento antes de dejarlo pasar por sus labios, y se sorprendió a sí misma cuando gimió alrededor del dedo que él comenzó a deslizar de la misma manera que él cuando había estado jodiendo a Karin. Guren trabajó su lengua alrededor como una polla en miniatura, y se decepcionó una vez que ya no pudo saborear el sabor de Karin.

Naruto pareció leer su estado de ánimo cuando retiró el dedo y luego ahuecó la parte posterior de la cabeza de Guren mientras guiaba su rostro hacia la fuente. Guren se detuvo un momento cuando fue llevada ante el coño empapado de la pelirroja, pero oliendo más el aroma celestial y viendo la forma en que su arrebato brillaba con el dulce néctar la hizo desechar sus reservas mientras se zambulló en el tentador manguito.

Karin maulló alrededor de la polla de Naruto cuando el miembro más nuevo de su harén comenzó a lamer sus pliegues en rodajas. Karin enterró una mano en el cabello de Guren mientras la otra acariciaba su pequeño pecho. Ella pasó su lengua alrededor de la cabeza de Naruto, causando que su amante gimiera mientras él jugaba con su otro teta y pezón.

Guren observó la acción que tenía lugar frente a ella mientras comenzaba a acariciarse a sí misma a través del delgado material de los pantalones cortos que llevaba debajo de su túnica. Su mano se unió a la de Naruto para acariciar la teta de Karin mientras levantaba el cuerpo de la pelirroja. Al darse cuenta de la forma en que los gritos de los kunoichi aumentaron de volumen, pensó en una forma interesante de sacar rápidamente a la mujer y tener acceso a la polla que estaba complaciendo con su boca. Alejando su mano de su propio placer, usó su Kekkei Genkai para crear un falo de cristal en el que se basó del que se desliza actualmente entre los labios de Karin.

Karin gimió contenta mientras podía saborear más y más antes de la polla de Naruto. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando sintió que algo la penetraba y que continuó extendiéndola de una manera similar a cuando Naruto la estaba follando. Ella dejó que su polla se deslizara de sus labios con un pop para ver lo que Guren había encontrado deslizarse dentro de ella. Al ver el final del falo de cristal rosa, ella exclamó: "Oh, qué Kekkei Genkai increíble", antes de arquear la espalda mientras el juguete estimulaba sus brotes de placer mientras volvía a complacer oralmente la polla de Naruto.

Guren se rió ligeramente, ya que, aunque sabía que muchos habían codiciado sus habilidades por el poder que ejercía, hacer que los elogiaran por tal motivo la divirtió. Aún así, como esperaba, los gemidos de Karin se hicieron más fuertes y su concentración en la mamada que estaba dando parecía disminuir cuando se acercaba a su liberación. Sin embargo, los gemidos que emitió en la polla de Naruto parecían compensar su falta de concentración cuando él gimió y comenzó a eyacular en la boca de Karin. Sus mejillas se hincharon porque no pudo tragarse la gran cantidad de semen, por lo que Naruto se sacó y cubrió su rostro, pecho y estómago con las varias explosiones que siguieron.

Karin hizo lo mismo cuando arqueó la espalda y vino. Ella tuvo un poco de dificultad para darle voz como resultado del bocado del semen de Naruto que había recibido tan complacida por los gemidos mientras se tensaba. Bajando de su orgasmo orgásmico, se sentó cuando sintió que Guren extraía el juguete de cristal y agarró la mano de la mujer para llevársela a los labios. Ella lamió su liberación y sonrió mientras Guren tampoco quería que le negaran el néctar de la pelirroja que lo cubría. Sus labios se encontraron en la parte superior, haciendo que las dos mujeres abandonaran el falo de cristal cuando comenzaron a distinguir. El juguete se deslizó de los dedos de Guren para golpear el piso de madera cuando ella comenzó a jugar con una de las tetas de Karin.

La mujer Uzumaki ocupó sus manos al desatar la cuerda que mantenía cerrada la túnica de Guren. Una vez que tuvo éxito, lo empujó hacia abajo, obligando a la mujer de cabello azul a retirar sus brazos, y antes de que pudiera devolverlos a su ocupación anterior, se vio obligada a levantarlos en el aire cuando Karin se quitó la camiseta marrón. Las dos mujeres separaron sus labios solo el tiempo suficiente para quitarse la prenda de vestir.

Naruto se sentó en la silla de Karin mientras observaba a sus dos amantes volver a unir sus labios. Sintió que su pene comenzaba a agitarse y comenzó a apretarlo lentamente para ayudarlo en su esfuerzo por elevarse una vez más a la ocasión. No le costó mucho trabajo mientras Karin bajaba los pantalones cortos de Guren, quien rápidamente salió de ellos, antes de guiar también a la kunoichi sobre el escritorio. Karin se echó hacia atrás mientras movía a Guren para que su chorrito goteara sobre su rostro. La mujer de cabello azul gimió al sentir la lengua de Karin comenzar a acariciar los suaves pétalos de su coño.

Karin terminó sus atenciones orales para inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás y extender el coño de Guren para el beneficio visual de Naruto. Ella gimió suavemente cuando la lengua de Guren se puso a trabajar en su propio coño mientras decía: "Naruto, déjame tener una vista de pájaro de ti jodiendo este delicioso arrebato".

Naruto se levantó de la silla sin ver ninguna razón para negar la invitación. Karin agarró la carne de su hombre mientras se acercaba y guiaba su polla hacia su destino. Los amantes ahora conectados gruñeron cuando él tocó fondo, haciendo que Guren se detuviera en sus acciones para saborear la sensación de estar lleno una vez más. Intentó volver a su tarea de estimular la quim de Karin, pero le resultó difícil cuando Naruto comenzó a moverse dentro de ella. Su capacidad para concentrarse se vio obstaculizada aún más por el hecho de que Karin se burló de sus pezones entre sus dedos. El pelirrojo también encontró tiempo para aumentar el placer de Naruto mientras ella lamía su eje mientras él se retiraba del Guren y luego chupaba sus bolas mientras se empujaba de nuevo hacia el apretujado coño de la kunoichi de cabello azul.

Karin se vio obligada a sentarse y mirar una vez que Naruto comenzó a estrellarse contra Guren a un ritmo vertiginoso. El aumento de la fricción hizo que los gemidos de Guren aumentaran de volumen, lo que hizo que la mujer Uzumaki se alegrara de que las barreras de privacidad originales que se habían colocado en la oficina habían sido reemplazadas por las perfeccionadas por Mito. Por el tono de los gritos de Guren, supo que la mujer estaba cerca, lo que se confirmó cuando un momento después se puso rígida y, a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos para amortiguarlos, dejó escapar un grito gutural: "¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, CUMMING !!!!!!!!"

Karin sabía que Naruto estaba tan bien como ella vio cómo se contraían sus testículos mientras bombeaban su espesa crema en el útero de la mujer. Naruto se retiró causando que parte de su semilla se filtrara de los labios maltratados de Guren, que Karin felizmente atrapó mientras goteaba en su boca. Guren se derrumbó encima de ella, antes de rodar sobre su espalda mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Karin se sentó en el escritorio, antes de darse la vuelta para mirar a Naruto que había regresado a su silla. Deslizándose del mueble, se sentó en su regazo y se empaló en su bastón, que se negó a marchitarse. Contuvo el gemido al que quería dar voz mientras veía a Guren recuperar algo de su compostura. Luego, en un negocio como la voz dijo: "Supongo que has decidido aceptar mi propuesta de trabajar aquí".

Guren esbozó una sonrisa suave que se convirtió en una sonrisa mientras el negocio como la máscara de Karin se torció en una de placer cuando Naruto bombeó sus caderas una vez. Karin no pudo endurecer su gemido, especialmente cuando Naruto comenzó a levantarla de arriba abajo. Ella trató de detenerlo cuando dijo: "N-naruto s-stop hay mucho que Guren y tengo que discutir". Negocios antes que placer y todo eso ... Mmm, joder ... "

Naruto se rió entre dientes antes de responder:" Lo siento, Karin, tendrá que esperar. Mi negocio es complacerlo, además de que usted es el que se muda ahora ".

Karin se dio cuenta de que Naruto tenía razón y que había dejado de guiarla para dejarla trabajar sola en su empaladora de kunoichi. Sabiendo que no sería capaz de detenerse ahora hasta que lo sintiera explotar dentro de ella, dejó de lado lo que quería hablar con Guren para llegar a la importante tarea de correrse sobre su polla.

La habitación olía a sudor rancio y cerveza derramada. También se estaba llenando actualmente con los sonidos rítmicos de la carne golpeando contra la carne cuando Tsume se sentó a horcajadas sobre un hombre. "Joder, sí", gritó uno de los hombres que miraban la pantalla al oído de Kiba, "Mira a esa perra irse".

Kiba miró al hombre antes de darle una gran sonrisa y darle una palmada en el hombro antes de volverse para ver cómo su madre golpeaba al último retador en su cara varias veces más. El hombre logró levantar una mano y agarrar la parte delantera del chaleco de Tsume antes de arrojarla fuera de él. El líder del clan Inuzuka aterrizó agachado a cuatro patas y le gruñó al hombre musculoso mientras se ponía de pie.

Kiba sacudió la cabeza divertido al ver la política de Inuzuka que estaba viendo. El desafío actual al título de su madre surgió como resultado de su postura sobre un nuevo proyecto de ley para poner fin al embargo comercial que existía entre Kumo y Konoha. Fue durante la reunión actual para discutir asuntos del clan que el hombre que actualmente lucha contra su madre, Koreshige Inuzuka, planteó sus objeciones a su postura de poner fin al embargo. Koreshige sintió que hacerlo sería una traición a los Inuzuka que se habían perdido durante las guerras pasadas. Sin mencionar su recuerdo del intento que Kumo había hecho al usar la rabia para matar a un canino que los Inuzuka esperaban agregar a su programa de criadores.

Su madre no había sido influenciada, alegando, como ella había respondido, que Konoha había llevado a cabo muchas conspiraciones contra sus rivales del Norte para debilitarlas. Argumentos, en los que el Inuzuka como uno de los más adecuados para explorar e infiltrarse en el clan había participado. Kiba había notado que era una discusión que no parecía tener mucha influencia en muchos de sus miembros del clan. Pero en el Inuzuka, las palabras tenían poco valor si no podían ser respaldadas por la fuerza física. Dado que los Inuzuka tendían a luchar en un estado casi salvaje, los puños se usaban con más frecuencia para comunicar ideas que palabras. La razón de esto fue porque las palabras podían ser torcidas para engañar, pero era la creencia del clan de que los mentirosos y los engañadores tenían menos probabilidades de respaldar las palabras falsas con la convicción necesaria para ganar una pelea.

Si bien Kiba no dudó que el desacuerdo de Koreshige nació de una creencia general, su opinión de que Kumo debería continuar siendo tratado como un enemigo era válida. También creía que otra razón para la pelea del hombre con su madre era la opinión de que era su derecho de nacimiento gobernar el clan como el primer Líder de Clan masculino desde que el Primer Inuzuka había caído en la batalla y una de sus varias esposas se había hecho cargo. la posición. Desde entonces, había sido una línea ininterrumpida de mujeres que había dirigido la política del clan.

Al mirar a Koreshige, Kiba pudo entender por qué el hombre pensó que él sería el que terminaría con esa tradición en particular, ya que se alzaba sobre su madre por casi dos pies, y parecía ser un músculo casi puro mientras el retador se paraba sobre su madre agachada usando solo un Un par de pantalones y sus sandalias shinobi. Él rugió de ira mientras cargaba a Tsume, que gruñó amenazadoramente cuando el hombre la golpeó. El hombre levantó una mano con garras que tenía la intención de enterrar en la espalda de Tsume, pero la kunoichi estaba más que lista para él cuando ella se volteó hacia atrás con un pie que se conectó con la barbilla del hombre golpeando su cabeza hacia atrás. Aterrizó de nuevo en los cuatro antes de lanzarse en un Fang sobre Fang que atrapó al hombre todavía tambaleándose en el pecho. El jutsu los llevó a ambos hacia una pared obligando a los espectadores a dispersarse mientras chocaban contra ella. Tsume terminó el jutsu y empujó al hombre hacia un tirón. Volvió a aterrizar en el círculo de espectadores y se dejó caer en cuclillas. Extendió las manos a un lado mientras esperaba para ver si su oponente tenía la intención de continuar el discurso político.

Kiba observó al oponente de su madre salir de la depresión que había causado su impacto con la pared. Sintió que sus propios pelos de punta aumentaban cuando el hombre miró a su madre con mucha ira e incluso un poco de lujuria. Kiba se preguntó por qué su madre le estaba dando a su oponente la oportunidad de recuperarse, pero supuso que se debía en parte a los rumores que giraban a su alrededor y a los recientes desafíos que Tsume había enfrentado a su posición durante el año pasado. Si bien la pelea actual podría haber sido el resultado del desacuerdo que Tsume y Koreshige tenían sobre la futura relación de Konoha con Kumogakure. Kiba también creía que se debía a un plan que Koreshige había estado implementando para tomar el puesto de su madre. Un plan que había comenzado al acostarse con varias de las hembras más fuertes del Clan de su generación,

No era un gran tabú para un hombre o incluso una mujer tener múltiples amantes o compañeros debido en parte a que el primer Inuzuka había tenido varios. En todo caso, el hecho de poder acostarse con varias mujeres Inuzuka, lo cual no era poca cosa, ya que el padre de Kiba podía atestiguar que Tsume era demasiado puñado, había llevado a creer en sus afirmaciones de que sería el primer líder masculino del clan en casi innumerables generaciones. Si eso hubiera sucedido, habría dejado a Kiba con un sentimiento conflictivo sobre el futuro de su clan. No como resultado de la pérdida de su madre, sino en la forma en que Koreshige lo habría reclamado. Él había usado a sus mujeres como peones para desgastar a Tsume al hacer que emitieran desafíos en casi todas las decisiones que ella había tomado. Había sido algo relativamente fácil de lograr ya que Tsume había tomado algunas decisiones que muchos en el clan no parecían entender. Su respaldo al proyecto de ley comercial con Suna es solo uno de los más grandes hasta la fecha, y a pesar de su decisión de haber resultado en que Inuzuka se haya beneficiado en gran medida de los mayores fondos generados debido a las ventas de los perfumes de alta clase que vendió el clan, que la mayoría probablemente consideraría una exportación sorprendente de los Inuzuka, pero tenía sentido teniendo en cuenta su agudo sentido del olfato, en ese momento Kiba estaba seguro de que la mitad del clan había querido desafiarla. Solo su reputación y la estima de sus capacidades de combate habían silenciado a la mayoría de ellos. pero tenía sentido teniendo en cuenta su agudo sentido del olfato, en ese momento Kiba estaba seguro de que la mitad del clan había querido desafiarla. Solo su reputación y la estima de sus capacidades de combate habían silenciado a la mayoría de ellos. pero tenía sentido teniendo en cuenta su agudo sentido del olfato, en ese momento Kiba estaba seguro de que la mitad del clan había querido desafiarla. Solo su reputación y la estima de sus capacidades de combate habían silenciado a la mayoría de ellos.

Sin embargo, no había silenciado un desafío de uno de los compañeros de Koreshige. Kiba había estado presente en ese momento y escuchó el murmullo que había provocado entre su clan. Principalmente ya que había sido el sexto desafío y, como él aprendería, era uno que venía de una mujer apareada con el imponente macho Inuzuka. Kiba admitiría sentirse un poco desconsolada cuando la mujer dio un paso adelante ya que Kiba había albergado sentimientos por ella, Kagome Inuzuka. Recordó haber recibido una mirada engreída de Koreshige cuando ella se apartó de su lado, y para vergüenza de Kiba, él miró hacia otro lado. Su vergüenza se debió a que le concedió a Koreshige sin siquiera tener sus colmillos, razón por la cual una mujer como Kagome elegiría al otro hombre.

Sin embargo, observando a su madre en el presente, Kiba se preguntó si quizás tenía más de su padre en él de lo que le gustaría. El hombre que había abandonado a su familia porque encontraba a su esposa demasiado difícil de manejar y por lo tanto encontró a una mujer que podía dominar. Era una píldora bastante amarga para tragar, especialmente a la luz del hecho de que no había estado dispuesto a luchar por Kagome.

Pensando en la lucha de su madre contra Kagome, Kiba recordó cuántos en su clan probablemente habían asumido que el título cambiaría de manos esa noche, ya que era obvio que las varias peleas anteriores a Tsume apenas habían aguantado. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de todos, ella había derrotado fácilmente al retador, y para muchos de los mayores Inuzuka, incluidas las mujeres de las que Tsume había reclamado el manto de la cabeza del clan, se había movido como lo había hecho en su mejor momento.

Algunos habían atribuido el desempeño de su madre a su enojo con Koreshige, probablemente usando a sus otros compañeros para desgastarla hasta que Kagome pudiera llevársela, y a su vez probablemente lo reclamaría de ella. Algunas de las otras mujeres habían atribuido al cambio general de actitud de Tsume haber notado que ella era menos agria que desde que su esposo la había dejado. Por supuesto, lo atribuyeron a que ella encontró un nuevo hombre para satisfacer sus necesidades.

Kiba lo había dudado ya que no había visto a ningún hombre mostrando interés en su madre. No es que él la vigilara, aunque pensó que podría estar relacionado con la Asociación de Baño de Mujeres de Konoha, ya que muchos de los cambios que había notado en su madre y su hermana habían tenido lugar después de haberse convertido en miembros. Simplemente supuso que había algo especial en el agua.

Pero sea cual sea el caso, su madre estaba demostrando que su resurgimiento no fue un asunto de una sola vez, ya que comenzó a manejar más fácilmente a Koreshige a medida que él se quedó sin aliento. Kiba hizo una mueca de simpatía mientras el hombre corpulento trataba de golpear la cara de su madre con sus afiladas uñas solo para que Tsume se agachara y golpeara dos golpes en el interior de ambos muslos. Los golpes hicieron que el hombre se tambaleara y cayera de rodillas cuando Tsume le agarró la cabeza y le golpeó la rodilla en la cara, lo que le hizo crujir la nariz cuando ella se la rompió. Luego, como para demostrar cuán fuerte era, golpeó su frente contra la de Koreshige no una sino dos veces. Ella soltó su cabeza y Kiba pudo ver que no había nadie en casa, un hecho destacado por su caída al suelo.

Tsume aulló triunfante, lo que fue reflejado por los miembros de su clan, hasta que se quedaron en silencio mientras se dirigía a ellos, "Ahora espero contar con su apoyo en este asunto de convertirse en socios comerciales con Kumo en el futuro". Dirigiendo su mirada a las mujeres que habían respaldado a Koreshige, dijo: "Quita a ese hombre de mi vista".

Muchos en la multitud asintieron cuando las mujeres de Koreshige lo arrastraron lejos. Kiba observó a su madre sin decir una palabra más, ya que su dominio del clan se comprobó una vez más, gire sobre sus talones y salga de la casa larga del Clan, donde se reunió para manejar sus asuntos políticos. El resto del clan también comenzó a irse, pero mientras seguía al predecesor de su madre, escuchó a una de las mujeres mayores que caminaba con el anciano decir en un susurro divertido: "¿Ahora a dónde crees que está apurada? "

La anciana se rió entre dientes mientras respondía: "Bueno, si ella es algo así como solía ser después de un desafío, probablemente se va a quemar el exceso de adrenalina que bombea por sus venas". Puedo pensar en algunas formas en que planea hacerlo ".

"No eres de las que sugieren que ha encontrado una nueva pareja", sugirió otra de las mujeres. "Considerando cómo ella huyó de su esposo, no hay muchos dispuestos a enfrentarse a una mujer tan obstinada".

La anciana se encogió de hombros cuando respondió: "No es de mi incumbencia cómo Tsume pasa sus noches. Pero algo ha reavivado el fuego en su vientre. Ella ya no defiende su posición simplemente por tradición y sigue los movimientos. Hay una verdadera pasión detrás de sus acciones ".

Las otras mujeres caminando con el anciano asintió con la cabeza hasta que uno de ellos dijo, "Aún así, estar dispuesto a soltar el bloqueo contra ..."

El anciano silenciados a la mujer como ella con dureza dijo: "Si usted desea ir en contra de su decisión, entonces usted sabe cómo broche el tema. Pero después del espectáculo que ella puso, dudo que dure más de un puñado de momentos. Sé que muchos dicen que ha estado funcionando tanto como en su mejor momento ... pero esas personas no se han enfrentado a ella. Tengo y puedo decirte que ella es aún mejor. Si hay un hombre detrás de su resurgimiento, entonces debe ser algo realmente especial para poder manejar un Tsume revitalizado.

Kiba se separó de la manada siguiendo a los ancianos. No sabía cómo tomar la conversación que acababa de escuchar. Lo que más lo confundió fue que si había un nuevo hombre en la vida de su madre, ¿por qué lo mantenía en secreto? Consideró ir a buscar a su madre para preguntarle sobre algunos de los rumores que la rodeaban. Pero, abandonó la idea ya que él pensó que ella merecía celebrar su victoria de cualquier manera que ella viera pelear. Habría otros momentos para encontrar las respuestas que quería.

Naruto miró alrededor de su nuevo departamento y se sintió un poco culpable por lo lujoso que parecía. Se le había permitido mudarse temprano y estaría ayudando a varios de sus amantes a hacerlo también a la mañana siguiente. Kiyomi le había dado un recorrido rápido, pero se negó a quedarse ya que no lo volvería a involucrar en la discusión sobre los tres Taki-nin. No deseando empañar la noche y su regalo al comenzar otra discusión con ella, la había dejado ir de mala gana.

Su culpa tenía menos que ver con su discusión con Kiyomi que con lo mucho que había mejorado su vida desde que abrió el pergamino que lo había iniciado en su viaje para unir al Mundo Shinobi. Sabía que tal vez era un poco tonto para él sentirse culpable de que su vida fuera tan buena, pero no pudo evitarlo mientras miraba alrededor del gran apartamento de tres habitaciones que era uno de los cuatro que ocupaban el último piso del edificio. edificio en el que ahora vivía. Supuso que sus sentimientos provenían del hecho de que la totalidad de su antiguo departamento encajaría en la cocina, comedor y sala de estar combinados que conformaban la sala principal de su nuevo departamento.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza hacia sí mismo por sentirse así, pero finalmente creyó que sus sentimientos se derivaban de su beneficio personal de su ambición, ya que no sabía cuánto costaría normalmente alquilar un apartamento de este tipo. Estaba a punto de bañarse para superar sus preocupaciones cuando llamaron a su puerta. Al abrirlo, sus ojos se agrandaron cuando Tsume se paró en su puerta. Su sorpresa no fue tanto cuando ella lo visitó, ya que se suponía que era uno de los beneficios de vivir en el nuevo edificio ya que la entrada secreta a la Guarida estaba en el sótano. Pero por su apariencia, que estaba bastante desaliñada, le daba la impresión de que probablemente había estado en una pelea.

Tsume sonrió salvajemente ante su sorpresa cuando ella respondió a su mirada inquisitiva: "No te preocupes, solo un pequeño desacuerdo político". Naruto se hizo a un lado mientras dejaba entrar a la mujer. Tsume silbó con asombro mientras miraba en el gran apartamento y dijo: "Parece que vale la pena tener un harén de mujeres con grandes reservas de efectivo disponible". Cuando Naruto no respondió, Tsume preguntó: "¿Déjame adivinar que probablemente te sentías culpable por aceptar un regalo tan lujoso?"

Naruto se rió secamente mientras comenzaba a responder, "Quizás un poco ..."

"No seas idiota", dijo Tsume interrumpiéndolo, "esta casa fue construida tanto para las otras mujeres que vivirán aquí como para ti. Al menos ahora, la mayoría de nosotros que vivimos en el pueblo no llamaremos la atención al Den visitando constantemente un edificio abandonado. Demonios, si no confirmara la mitad de los rumores que circulan sobre mi clan de que he tomado un amante, me mudaría aquí también. Me da un poco de envidia de Ino ya que el clan Yamanaka se extiende por todo el pueblo, por lo que no parece extraño que ella se mude aquí ".

Naruto sacudió la cabeza cuando sus preocupaciones anteriores sobre mudarse al departamento se desvanecieron debido a las palabras de Tsume. Sus ojos reflejaron su gratitud hacia Tsume cuando dijo: "Estaba a punto de bañarme. ¿Te gustaría unirte a mí?

Tsume asintió, así que Naruto la condujo al vestuario y al lavadero que estaba justo antes del gran baño. Los dos se quitaron rápidamente la ropa, que Naruto metió en la lavadora antes de seguir al clan Inuzuka al baño. Tsume abrió el agua de la bañera grande mientras Naruto agarraba un poco de jabón y un trapo. Al llegar detrás de la mujer de cabello castaño, dijo: "Déjame lavarte la espalda por ti".

Tsume permitió que Naruto la guiara a un taburete donde se agachó detrás de ella y luego de verter un balde de agua tibia sobre su piel comenzó a limpiar su cuerpo. Tsume suspiró cuando su amante se quitó el sudor y la suciedad que la habían cubierto de su pelea. Ella hizo una mueca levemente cuando él pasó por encima de un moretón que Koreshige le había dejado cuando él golpeó a su lado. Naruto se inclinó para besarlo antes de preguntar: "¿Era una oponente dura?"

"Lo estaba", respondió Tsume. Una medida de disgusto entró en su voz cuando agregó: "Koreshige no tenía más perras para esconderse detrás. Finalmente tuvo que desafiarme a mí mismo ".

"Me imagino que se arrepintió", dijo Naruto confiado en el resultado, ya que pudo sentir la satisfacción que Tsume estaba sintiendo.

Aunque estaba de espaldas a él, él podía imaginar fácilmente la sonrisa salvaje que estaba usando cuando ella respondió: "Digamos que espero que esas perras no solo estuvieran enamoradas de su rostro. Además, dado que la mayoría lo vio como el próximo heredero aparente, patearle el trasero significa que el resto del clan se alineará cuando votemos para abandonar el embargo. Por supuesto que voy a tener un montón de huevos en la cara si lo dejamos caer y el Raikage nos apuñala por la espalda en algún momento ". Tsume sintió que Naruto se ponía rígido detrás de ella como resultado de sus palabras, lo que hizo que el líder del Clan sintiera cierta inquietud cuando preguntó: "¿Qué es?"

Naruto frunció el ceño y dijo: "Bueno, como saben, esta es la época del año en que el Daimyo de Fuego nos dice cuánto tributo le dará al pueblo. Parece ser una práctica que siguen los otros Daimyo ".

"Está bien, ¿cuál es el problema?"

"El Daimyo de Fuego redujo la cantidad que nos está dando a la mitad", dijo Naruto con cierto temor. "Parece que el Daimyo del Viento ha seguido su ejemplo según Temari".

Tsume pudo ver a dónde iban las cosas y dijo: "Déjame adivinar, lo mismo sucedió en Kumogakure".

"Sí", dijo Naruto con una gran cantidad de preocupación entrando en su tono. "Mabui me avisó esta mañana cuando la visité".

"¿Tenemos alguna idea de por qué?" Tsume preguntó: "Por lo que escuché, no puedo imaginar que el Raikage haya recibido esas noticias con gracia".

Naruto frunció el ceño y respondió: "Parece que los tres Daimyo tenían el mismo razonamiento para sus acciones. Sienten que, dado que parece que Akatsuki ha sido tratado, no hay razón para que envíen tributos tan grandes a las aldeas ".

"Esos jodidos imbéciles", gruñó Tsume enojado, "Podríamos haberle dado a Tobi un ojo morado, pero no tenían forma de saber cuán gravemente se había paralizado su operación". Sin mencionar ... "

" Sin mencionar ", dijo Naruto mientras sabía lo que Tsume estaba a punto de decir debido a que tenía las mismas preocupaciones," al recortar los fondos para las aldeas, puede crear una situación en la que las tensiones aumentan hasta el punto en que terminamos atacándonos unos a otros. O como es poco probable que Iwagakure haya visto recortar su tributo debido al deseo de Daimyo del País de la Tierra de expandir su frontera occidental, puede invitarlos a atacar a Suna o incluso a nosotros ".

Tsume asintió mientras agregaba: "Es casi como si quisieran revolver la mierda".

Naruto se rió entre dientes cuando Tsunade hizo una observación similar cuando escuchó la noticia. Sintió cierta esperanza de que su ambición pudiera evitar la situación cuando dijo: "Es difícil decir por qué los Daimyo han hecho lo que han hecho". Sin embargo, no tiene precedentes ya que el Wind Daimyo anterior actuó de manera similar después de la Tercera Gran Guerra Shinobi ".

"Sí, y porque siguió cortando el tributo de Suna, finalmente se alinearon con Orochimaru por desesperación".

Naruto asintió mientras comenzaba a lavar el frente de Tsume, pero dudaba que la historia se repitiera mientras explicaba: "Demasiado cierto, pero esta vez las cosas serán diferentes. A pesar del pequeño tributo, tanto Gaara como Tsunade esperan tener un excedente cuando desarrollen sus presupuestos para el año. Las rutas comerciales ampliadas entre nuestras aldeas están compensando los menores ingresos del Daimyo ".

"Y esperas que sea una historia similar para Kumo", dijo Tsume.

Naruto sonrió mientras decía: "Absolutamente. En todo caso, las acciones del Daimyo pueden terminar funcionando a nuestro favor. Me imagino que por orgullo el Raikage puede haber rechazado nuestra oferta antes, pero ahora va a ser muy difícil ya que sin duda recibirá informes de lo bien que están Suna y Konoha ".

Tsume sonrió cuando pudo imaginar a Mabui leyendo sobre algunos de los beneficios que Suna y Konoha estaban cosechando de su nueva alianza comercial. "Informes que, sin duda, están siendo entregados por cierto asistente, que tal vez le susurra al oído que puede ser prudente que haga lo mismo".

Podía escuchar la diversión en la voz de Naruto cuando dijo: "Karin y Koharu ya tienen una cita para reunirse con el Raikage". Su voz se volvió más grave cuando agregó: "Solo tenemos que finalizar algunos de los detalles de nuestro lado y descubrir qué se necesitará para que el Hyuuga no actúe en contra del espíritu del proyecto de ley".

A pesar del tema serio que estaban discutiendo, sentir las manos jabonosas de Naruto moviéndose sobre su frente mientras la limpiaba le recordó a la cabeza de Inuzuka lo que la había llevado al departamento de su amante. Deseando que su noche volviera en la dirección que había planeado, dijo: "Eso es interesante y todo, pero no vine aquí para una actualización de estado".

"De verdad", dijo Naruto dejando caer el trapo que había estado usando mientras su toque se volvía más sensual. Él hizo que la Inuzuka gimiera mientras le apretaba la teta mientras le pellizcaba el pezón. Él se acercó presionando su polla dura contra su espalda antes de verter el balde de agua sobre ellos para lavar el jabón mientras preguntaba: "Y por favor, ¿por qué viniste esta noche entonces?"

Tsume gimió cuando la otra mano de Naruto extendió la mano entre sus piernas y comenzó a frotar lentamente su coño. Miró por encima del hombro con un deseo apenas contenido mientras observaba al joven al que estaba obligada. "Tus manos parecen tener la idea correcta", respondió ella sin aliento antes de presionar sus labios contra los de él.

Los dos se besaron apasionadamente mientras las manos de Naruto continuaban su acción. Después de varios minutos, el beso terminó y el Jinchuriki hizo girar a su amante antes de levantarla sin esfuerzo mientras él se levantaba. Tsume trató de maniobrar su vagina para que Naruto pudiera penetrarla, pero el rubio tuvo otras ideas mientras la llevaba a la bañera donde la colocó en el borde trasero para que pudiera sentarse contra la pared. Cerró el agua, antes de volver su atención a Tsume a quien besó mientras enterraba su mano entre sus piernas una vez más.

Tsume se echó hacia atrás e inmediatamente gimió cuando Naruto apretó los labios contra su cuello. Sus manos encontraron su camino hacia su trasero en un intento de acercarlo más a ella y, finalmente, su polla dentro de su necesitado quim. En un tono quejumbroso, dijo: "N-naruto ... no te burles de mí ... fóllame ya".

Naruto sonrió al escuchar la necesidad en la voz de Tsume cuando él liberó sus labios de su cuello para mirarla a los ojos. Confiado en que él era el único hombre en escuchar a la mujer orgullosa en tal estado, respondió a su deseo con su cuerpo mientras golpeaba sus caderas hacia adelante para enterrarse hasta la empuñadura en la kunoichi Inuzuka. Tsume aulló cuando se encontró repentinamente llena de su carne de hombre. No tuvo tiempo de saborear la sensación cuando Naruto comenzó a golpearla sin piedad con golpes profundos y duros.

Pero Tsume no lo habría tenido de otra manera, ya que ella cerró los tobillos detrás de sus caderas. Sus manos agarraron su espalda y Naruto la levantó para que él se parara en el centro del tubo mientras agarraba su trasero y comenzaba a jalarla hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Tsume reclinó su torso hacia atrás y gritó cuando Naruto mordió sus dientes contra uno de sus pezones antes de pasar su lengua alrededor de su areola.

Ella acercó su cuerpo a él, lo que obligó a Naruto a alejarse de su pecho y lo mordió en el hombro mientras se acercaba a su liberación debido al continuo golpe de su polla contra su matriz. Naruto se tensó y ella pudo sentir que su virilidad se hacía aún más grande mientras intentaba evitar su liberación. Pero el repentino crecimiento repentino hizo que los músculos internos de Tsume se contrajeran a su alrededor mientras intentaban extraerle su esencia. Algo que la mujer misma alentó mientras apretaba las piernas detrás del trasero de Naruto para tirar de él lo más profundo que podía entrar en ella. Naruto cedió haciendo que ella gimiera en su hombro mientras inundaba su núcleo con su semilla.

Naruto se hundió en la bañera haciendo que su amante gimiera contento mientras el agua tibia la rodeaba en una sensación similar a la que estaba sintiendo dentro. Cuando su cuerpo se relajó, se echó hacia atrás para ver las marcas de mordeduras que le quedaban y comenzó a lamerlas mientras comenzaban a sanar. Una vez que las marcas desaparecieron, ella descansó su cabeza contra su hombro cuando él comenzó a acariciarla suavemente mientras aún estaba enterrada dentro de ella.

Se sentaron juntos en silencio por varios momentos hasta que Naruto gimió cuando Tsume comenzó a agarrar y soltar la polla dentro de ella. Al escuchar el gemido de satisfacción, Tsume se liberó de Naruto y gimió perdida cuando él se deslizó de sus labios de terciopelo. Una vez de pie, se volvió y colocó las manos en el lado opuesto de la bañera mientras extendía las piernas. Naruto vio como parte de su semilla comenzó a gotear de su jodido arrebato. Tsume agitó su trasero invitándola y se sintió bastante complacido cuando sintió a Naruto venir detrás de ella y agarrarle las caderas. Ella gimió en voz baja cuando él entró lentamente en ella esta vez.

Naruto planeó tomarse su tiempo para complacer a Tsume, una hazaña que se hizo bastante difícil cuando ella comenzó a lanzar su trasero contra él a tiempo con sus embestidas. Inclinándose hacia adelante, extendió la mano para agarrar sus senos colgantes y comenzó a lamer y mordisquear la oreja de Tsume. Mientras continuaba su lenta relación amorosa, Naruto agradeció mentalmente a la Inuzuka por venir, ya que su presencia le había recordado que si bien su entorno había mejorado, eran las mujeres en su vida las que eran los verdaderos regalos.

Naruto cerró la ducha, que apagó las tres cabezas que residían en el puesto. Saliendo de detrás de la pared baja que separaba la ducha del resto del baño, agarró su toalla y comenzó a secarse mientras silbaba alegremente. Dejó que la melodía se apagara al entrar en la habitación principal de su departamento ya que no quería molestar a su invitado. Él sonrió cuando Tsume continuó durmiendo contenta con solo una sábana que se aferró obstinadamente a ella a pesar de cómo se había extendido sobre la cama.

Moviéndose a su armario, se puso una simple camisa negra con el escudo de Uzumaki en el frente y un par de pantalones. Esperando con ansias las tareas que tenía ante él, ya que ayudaría a algunos de sus amantes a mudarse a su nuevo hogar, se inclinó para besar a Tsume en la mejilla. Al salir de su departamento, cerró la puerta con llave y dio el primer paso en el siguiente capítulo de sus muchas relaciones que vivirían bajo el mismo techo con la mayoría de ellos.

Kurenai sintió que una gran sensación de depresión y pérdida la invadía mientras estaba de pie en su apartamento en ruinas. Estaba programado para la demolición en unos pocos días, por lo que quería asegurarse de que no quedara nada de valor. Lamentablemente, todavía había muchas cosas valiosas, pero solo eran recordatorios dolorosos de una vida que ella no estaría viviendo. Estuvo tentada de mirar en la habitación que había reservado para la guardería, pero sintió que hacerlo no serviría para nada más que hacerla sentir peor.

Ella fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando una voz le preguntó: "¿Cómo estás aguantando estar aquí?"

Kurenai miró por encima del hombro para ver a su amiga Yuugao apoyada contra la puerta rota de su departamento con los brazos cruzados. Su rostro mostraba su preocupación y también que opinaba que el regreso de Kurenai a su departamento no era algo que la kunoichi de ojos rojos necesitara hacer.

"Estoy bien", respondió Kurenai, lo cual era una verdad relativa, considerando dónde había estado emocionalmente antes. "Gracias por dejarme volver por última vez".

Yuugao se encogió de hombros y dijo: "Comprendí por qué lo necesitabas. ¿Hay algo aquí que quieras llevar?

Kurenai miró alrededor del apartamento que estaba lleno de recordatorios de una vida que podría haber sido, y negó con la cabeza. Yuugao asintió y de pie dijo: "Entonces digamos que nos vamos".

Siguió a su amiga que estaba vestida con su ropa fuera de servicio que consistía en una camiseta negra ajustada y pantalones a juego. Kurenai estaba vestida con su propia ropa de civil, que era el vestido negro que ella prefería.

Mientras avanzaban por el edificio de apartamentos en ruinas, ella preguntó: "¿Estás seguro de esto? Hasta que no me autoricen nuevamente para el servicio activo, no podré ayudar mucho con el alquiler. Puedo quedarme en el hotel que me iban a asignar ".

Yuugao miró a la kunoichi y se dio cuenta de que ella también podría sentir que sus amigos querían vigilarla por el intento que había hecho en su vida y dijo: "Kurenai, te dijimos que no te preocupes por eso".

"Lo sé", respondió Kurenai rápidamente, "pero con todo lo que no puedo evitar, siento que tal vez me dejas quedarme con tu alquiler gratis para vigilarme".

Yuugao se detuvo y se giró para mirar a Kurenai. Parecía insegura de qué decir, pero finalmente admitió: "Mentiría si dijera que no es parte de la razón". La mujer de cabello oscuro parecía querer protestar, pero el Capitán Anbu rápidamente la interrumpió, "Mira Kurenai, intentaste suicidarte. No te sorprendas de que estemos preocupados por ti.

Kurenai asintió conscientemente recordando cómo la reacción de Yuugao al enterarse del intento de suicidio del kunoichi, aunque no fue tan severa como la de Anko, no había sido menos emotiva. Además, el argumento que Kurenai le había hecho a Anko sobre que ella no sabía por lo que estaba pasando no tuvo más efecto en Yuugao que en el otro kunoichi, pero fue especialmente ineficaz debido a que el Capitán Anbu también perdió a un amante. Como resultado, ella solo había ofrecido protestas simbólicas cuando Yuugao había insistido en que Kurenai se quedaría con ella hasta que fuera autorizada nuevamente para el servicio.

Yuugao sorprendió a su amiga de ojos rojos cuando se acercó a ella y unió su brazo con el de ella mientras recorrían la distancia final para salir. Casi sonando como una chica que invita a un amigo a dormir sobre Yuugao, dijo: "Además, no recuerdas cuando éramos niños y dijimos que algún día nos mudaríamos juntos. Bueno, ahora ese día.

Kurenai sonrió suavemente y estaba bastante sorprendida por la actitud relativamente optimista de su amiga. Al no haberlo visto desde que había salido con Hayate, comentó: "Lo recuerdo. Pero si recuerdo bien, nunca lo hicimos porque te pusiste muy serio con tu novio y te mudaste con él ". La cara de Yuugao se entristeció por un momento cuando recordó su primer amor y Kurenai dijo: "Lo siento ... no debería ..."

"Está bien", dijo Yuugao dándole un apretón tranquilizador al brazo de su compañero Kunoichi. "Siempre amaré y apreciaré mi tiempo con Hayate. Puede que me haya llevado un tiempo, pero me di cuenta de que la mejor manera de honrarlo es seguir adelante ".

"Lo mantuviste unido mejor que yo", dijo Kurenai en un tono que transmitía la decepción que sentía hacia sí misma.

"¿Tú crees?" Yuugao respondió en un tono que sugería que creía que Kurenai estaba equivocada. Le dio a su amiga una sonrisa misteriosa cuando la miró confundida. Explicando a sí misma, dijo: "La verdad es que no reaccioné de manera diferente que tú, al menos en espíritu". Estaba huyendo de mi dolor y me lancé a mi trabajo. Como resultado, puede que me haya convertido en el Jefe del Anbu, pero realmente no puedo decir que estaba vivo. Traté de vivir una vida en la que no sentiría nada nunca más ".

"¿Qué cambió?"

Yuugao le dedicó la misma sonrisa misteriosa que antes mientras se acercaban al apartamento de una habitación de Yuugao y donde Kurenai había estado viviendo desde que le dieron de alta del hospital. Ella miró hacia otro lado y aparentemente ignorando la pregunta dijo: "Naruto". Ella saludó al rubio en cuestión mientras él se sentaba cerca de la puerta del edificio.

El rubio le sonrió al Capitán Anbu mientras miraba, lo que se volvió comprensivo al ver a Kurenai. Se iluminó de inmediato cuando dijo: "Es bueno verte de nuevo Kurenai-sensei".

Kurenai sonrió cortésmente mientras decía: "Es solo Kurenai en este momento. Me han retirado temporalmente del servicio activo.

Naruto asintió consciente de que estaba relacionado con la angustia emocional que había sufrido al perder a su esposo e hijo, así como al intento de suicidio que resultó de esas pérdidas. "No es el puesto que ocupó lo que lo hace merecedor del título sensei", dijo Naruto definitivamente, "sino las lecciones que impartió a sus alumnos. Sé que es un hecho que Hinata te ha considerado una madre sustituta y te echa mucho de menos.

"R-realmente", dijo Kurenai sorprendida tanto por la admisión como por el hecho de que Hinata aparentemente se había sentido lo suficientemente cómoda con Naruto como para compartirlo. Le había preocupado cómo su estudiante tomaría la noticia de que Naruto había comenzado a salir con Ayame, especialmente después de haber disfrutado de una o dos citas con él. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Hinata no parecía haber empeorado cuando la noticia se había extendido. La indiferencia de Hinata a las noticias había hecho que Kurenai se preguntara si se habían dado cuenta de que no había chispa entre ellas durante las fechas de práctica en las que se habían involucrado.

"Sí", respondió Naruto antes de agregar: "Estoy seguro de que Kiba y Shino no pueden esperar que vuelvas también ". Kurenai parecía complacido por las palabras de Naruto, por lo que el hombre rubio cambió de tema mientras estaban en una nota alta para preguntar: "¿Estamos listos para hacer algo de movimiento?"

"Todo está marcado y listo para ser movido", dijo Yuugao entregándole las llaves a Naruto. Me conformaré con el propietario. Espero que no te importe mover las cosas de Kurenai también.

"No, no me importa", dijo Naruto sinceramente, "Ambos siempre pueden venir a mí si necesitan mis servicios".

Kurenai sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban con el tono coqueto que Yuugao usó cuando respondió: "Puedo pensar en algunos servicios que me gustaría que realizaras".

Kurenai no sabía si la rubia simplemente no tenía ni idea, pero le costaba mantener la cara seria mientras preguntaba con la cabeza recta: "¿Requeriría algún trabajo pesado?"

"Algunos", respondió Yuugao con una sonrisa creciente mientras agregaba, "Pero estarías bien siempre que recordaras usar tus caderas".

Kurenai resopló pero rápidamente se compuso cuando Naruto le dirigió una mirada confusa. Se dio la vuelta avergonzada cuando dijo: "U-um ... déjame ir a comprobar para asegurarme de que todas mis cosas están en orden". Mientras se alejaba, podía jurar que casi sintió una sonrisa divertida que pasó entre los dos detrás de ella.

Miya Asama miró a su alrededor el devastador campo de batalla que casi la había derrotado, pero gracias en parte a algunos refuerzos oportunos; la victoria parecía estar al alcance. Solo deseaba que el campo de batalla estuviera lleno de cadáveres en lugar de ollas y sartenes, la mayoría de los cuales estaban llenos de sustancias que habían comenzado su existencia como cosas comestibles. Una clasificación que ya no se aplica a la mayoría de ellos.

Habiendo sido trasladada a un lado, observó a la persona que la había salvado de la vergüenza de explicarles a los nuevos residentes del recientemente bautizado Hidden Eddy Inn que tendrían que ir a otro lugar para comer. Observó con cierta envidia cómo Naruto se movía por la cocina casi sin esfuerzo mientras se aseguraba de que ninguno de los platos que cocinaba tuviera un destino similar al de Miya. Parecía sentir los ojos de la mujer sobre él, haciéndole girar y sonreírle mientras decía: "No te preocupes por eso. Si retrocede el reloj antes de que empezara a salir con Ayame, descubriría que el agua hirviendo era el alcance de mis habilidades culinarias. Pero unas pocas noches ayudándola a asistir a su stand realmente ayuda a apreciar cuánto trabajo se dedica a cocinar para tanta gente ".

La atención de Naruto se volvió a centrar en su cocina mientras comenzaba a freír algunas verduras y pollo que pretendía usar con el arroz que estaba hirviendo. Al verlo trabajar, se sintió mal por su comportamiento hacia él más temprano en el día cuando se habían cruzado en una habitación que actuaba como un dojo.

Miya recordó la mañana cuando un ejército de rubias descendió sobre el edificio llevando cajas y muebles de las mujeres que se mudarían a los apartamentos que comprendían el segundo, tercer y cuarto piso del edificio. El único apartamento en el primer piso era el de Miya, debido a que ella ocupaba el puesto de casera del edificio. El resto de la planta baja era un área comunitaria donde los ocupantes podían mezclarse. A pesar del hecho de que cada uno de los apartamentos tenía sus propias cocinas, también había uno grande para preparar comidas para todos los que vivían allí. Miya no le había prestado mucha atención hasta que se dio cuenta de que se esperaba de ella que fuera la que preparara la comida.

Aun así, había confiado en que podría manejar fácilmente la tarea, por lo que había dedicado su mañana al entrenamiento. Naturalmente, con tantos clones realizando la tarea de moverse, la mayoría de las mujeres habían terminado de desempacar poco después del almuerzo. Miya sospechaba que, a pesar de sus deseos de que el Hidden Eddy Inn no se convirtiera en un palacio sexual para el único ocupante masculino, el hecho de que casi ninguna de las mujeres hubiera surgido después de que se terminara la mudanza le dijo que probablemente estaba luchando una batalla perdida.

El rubio en cuestión había sido uno de los pocos desde que parecía que había ayudado personalmente a Yuugao, Kurenai y Anko a mudarse al departamento que compartirían. Ella admitiría estar sorprendida al enterarse de que Naruto no tenía ningún problema con que la Kunoichi de ojos rojos se mudara a pesar de que ella no era consciente del harén del rubio y no estaba unido a él. Ella habría imaginado que él vería a la mujer como un obstáculo para lo que de otro modo podría ser una casa llena de lujurias desenfrenadas. Pero como las tres mujeres se habían ido a almorzar, no había detectado ningún resentimiento por parte del joven como él las había despedido.

Aunque supuso que podría deberse simplemente al hecho de que dudaba que las mujeres practicaran mucha moderación en sus apartamentos, ya que Miya sabía que estaban insonorizadas. Pensó que no tendría problemas con eso mientras se mantuvieran fuera de la vista, por lo que se dirigió al Dojo del primer piso para practicar algo de su kata de espada. Sin embargo, a pesar del deseo de quedarse sola, pronto se había encontrado en compañía del jinchuriki.

Ella había tratado de ignorar su presencia, pero la curiosidad había sacado lo mejor de ella al notar que él practicaba usando un par de cuchillos. Al ver que sus posturas estaban llenas de agujeros, ella comentó sarcásticamente: "Me sorprende que hayas sobrevivido tanto tiempo".

"Disculpe", dijo Naruto un poco de calor entrando en su tono, "Creo que he demostrado que puedo manejarme solo".

Miya se burló cuando respondió: "Quizás, pero de nuevo has nacido con un gran grado de poder. Tener el Kyuubi sellado dentro de ti prácticamente garantiza que serás un shinobi exitoso. Las personas como usted no entienden lo que es sentirse débil e indefenso. Como tal, simplemente pasas de un jutsu poderoso a un jutsu poderoso, seguro de que solo con el poder triunfarás ".

Naruto la fulminó con la mirada, pero para su sorpresa, se calmó rápidamente antes de decir: "Supongo que teniendo en cuenta mis recientes mejoras, es fácil entender por qué piensas eso. Pero no actúes como si supieras lo que me llevó llegar aquí. Fallé mi examen de genin tres veces antes de aprobarlo, e incluso entonces era un desastre de shinobi. Pero afortunadamente tuve excelentes maestros que estaban dispuestos a trabajar conmigo ".

Naruto miró los cuchillos que sostenía y dijo: "Es por eso que me alegro de que me hayan dado estas hojas de chakra como regalo. Me recuerdan que todavía tengo un largo camino por recorrer ".

"¿Cómo es eso?" Miya preguntó sorprendida por su genuina curiosidad.

Naruto se volvió un poco tímido como solía hacerlo cuando hablaba de sí mismo, fuera de su jactancia habitual, mientras explicaba: "Bueno. Me dieron estas espadas justo antes de enfrentar a Sasuke. Una de las razones fue porque había usado una espada en la que podía canalizar su chakra. Hizo cuchillas normales bastante inútiles contra él. Una expresión triste había aparecido en su rostro cuando recordó el encuentro que desapareció cuando dijo: "Estaba un poco nervioso por enfrentarlo nuevamente, especialmente si confiaba en un arma que nunca antes había usado. Pero para mi sorpresa, apenas podía defenderse de mí.

"El hecho de que una persona sostenga una espada no lo convierte en un espadachín", había dicho Miya diciendo un viejo dicho sobre su sensei.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza ante la verdad de su declaración antes de responder: "Eso es muy cierto, me imagino. Si bien no dudo, Sasuke entrenó duro con su espada. También imagino que llegó a confiar en su Sharingan tal vez más de lo que debería haberlo hecho. Por lo tanto, cuando lo sorprendí con mi nueva velocidad y poder, lo pillé desprevenido. Pero supongo que es la verdad de todas las veces que he peleado con Sasuke. Naruto hizo una pausa al pensar en la pelea en la azotea del Hospital, la del Valle al Final, y la más reciente. Miya podía ver en sus ojos una tristeza porque probablemente nunca podría volver a considerar al Uchiha como amigo. Se concentró de nuevo en ella y dijo: "Durante todas mis peleas con Sasuke, en realidad casi siempre ha sido cuestión de quién había desbloqueado qué jutsu cuando. La pelea en el Valle del Fin realmente destacó esto. Desbloqueó su Sharingan, luego entré en el modo de una cola, y él respondió desbloqueando su Curse Mark nivel dos. Como pelea se determinó menos por la habilidad, sino más bien por una serie de potenciadores ". Mirando las cuchillas en sus manos, dijo: "Estas cuchillas me recordaron esto desde que nuestro último encuentro fue determinado ya que tuve el beneficio del Modo Sabio. Con eso fui más rápido y más fuerte, así que el hecho de que no fuera necesariamente tan hábil con estos no parecía importar. Si no tengo cuidado, la próxima vez que nos encontremos podría ir en la dirección opuesta si logra desbloquear algunos medios nuevos para fortalecerse ". "Estas cuchillas me recordaron esto ya que nuestro último encuentro fue determinado ya que tuve el beneficio del Modo Sabio. Con eso fui más rápido y más fuerte, así que el hecho de que no fuera necesariamente tan hábil con estos no parecía importar. Si no tengo cuidado, la próxima vez que nos encontremos podría ir en la dirección opuesta si logra desbloquear algunos medios nuevos para fortalecerse ". "Estas cuchillas me recordaron esto ya que nuestro último encuentro fue determinado ya que tuve el beneficio del Modo Sabio. Con eso fui más rápido y más fuerte, así que el hecho de que no fuera necesariamente tan hábil con estos no parecía importar. Si no tengo cuidado, la próxima vez que nos encontremos podría ir en la dirección opuesta si logra desbloquear algunos medios nuevos para fortalecerse ".

Miya podía escuchar la preocupación en la voz del hombre rubio, pero preguntó: "¿Qué te hace pensar que te encontrarás de nuevo? Por lo que escuché si todavía está vivo, su red de chakras probablemente se ha visto comprometida ".

Naruto se encogió de hombros y respondió: "La vida de Sasuke ha estado dominada por sus diversos odios y le he dado una razón muy importante para concentrar ese odio en mí. No creo que deje que nada se interponga en su venganza, incluso algo como no tener acceso al chakra. Tengo pocas dudas de que volverá a aparecer en algún momento y con toda probabilidad más fuerte que antes. Si voy a proteger todo lo que es valioso para mí, entonces no puedo confiar en la esperanza de que haya algo de poder para lograr que me dé la ventaja. Voy a tener que asegurarme de que esas habilidades que ya he desbloqueado se perfeccionen a la perfección ".

Miya sintió una sonrisa tirar de sus labios, pero rápidamente la mató. Levantó su hoja de bambú y la sostuvo frente a ella mientras decía: "Interesante, déjame ver si puedo sentir tu determinación en tus hojas".

Naruto bajó la mirada hacia sus armas y al mirar su espada de madera preguntó: "¿Estás seguro?"

"Solo ven a mí", respondió Miya, "te aseguro que sin tu chakra este palo es todo lo que necesito para manejarlo"

Miya regresó al presente cuando Naruto le dio los últimos toques a la comida que preparó. Ella sonrió a su espalda al recordar que casi se había visto obligada a comer sus palabras, ya que mientras ella era la espadachina muy superior. Su resistencia casi había sido su ruina, ya que no importaba cuántas veces lo enviara al piso; constantemente volvería a levantarse con la misma sonrisa brillante. También la había obligado a darse cuenta de que todavía tenía un largo camino por recorrer si deseaba resolver su propio rencor con cierto Seven Swordsman of the Mist.

La sonrisa se derritió en una sonrisa más genuina al recordar también que, a pesar de su actitud hostil original, el joven había saltado rápidamente a la acción para ayudarla cuando descubrió su difícil situación al preparar la cena. También, para aliviar su orgullo, le ofreció enseñarle a cocinar siempre que ella continuara ayudándolo a perfeccionar sus habilidades con sus cuchillas de chakra. Un trato que ella había aceptado con entusiasmo.

Kurenai observó a Yuugao fruncir el ceño en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Anko y le preguntó: "¿Estás segura de que no quieres venir a cenar con nosotros?"

"Estoy bien", dijo Anko despectivamente con un gesto.

Un pequeño gruñido emanó del estómago de la mujer, pero Yuugao no empujó el tema mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. Kurenai siguió al Capitán Anbu fuera del apartamento y esperó hasta que cerró la puerta para preguntar: "¿Qué le está molestando a Anko? Ha estado bastante distante todo el día.

Yuugao se encogió de hombros y respondió: "Ella está de mal humor. Ya sabes cómo a veces entraba en ellos de vez en cuando cuando sentía que la gente la juzgaba por Orochimaru ".

Kurenai asintió aunque no creía que ese fuera el caso, ya que había notado cómo Naruto parecía estar incómodo a su alrededor. Kurenai estaba a punto de comentar sobre esto, pero su estómago gruñó cuando su nariz recogió varios olores deliciosos mientras bajaban las escaleras hasta el primer piso. Kurenai siguió a Yuugao al comedor y la gran mesa en la que se arrodillarían mientras comían. Sus ojos se agrandaron ante la cantidad de personas actualmente reunidas alrededor de la mesa. Inmediatamente enfocándose en Tsunade, preguntó: "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Lady Tsunade?"

El Hokage le sonrió cuando dijo: "No uno, pero mis tres aprendices se han mudado aquí. Pensé que sería grosero si no disfrutaba de una buena comida con ellos en su nuevo hogar ".

Shizune sonrió y dijo en broma: "Estoy segura de que esa no es la única razón por la que viniste".

"Hey, ¿puedes culparme?" Tsunade preguntó con un tono divertido: "Decidiste mudarte de repente y me dejaste solo en esa gran mansión. Me tomará un tiempo acostumbrarme a estar solo otra vez ".

"Mi puerta siempre está abierta para ti Ts ... Lady Tsunade", dijo Shizune con una dulce sonrisa.

"Cuidado Shizune", bromeó Ino, "O de lo contrario podrías encontrarte con un invitado permanente".

Kurenai sonrió ante las bromas mientras se sentaba al lado de Yuugao. Estaba un poco sorprendida de que Naruto no se hubiera unido a los que estaban alrededor de la mesa desde que había imaginado que él estaría allí primero. Por lo tanto, estaba bastante sorprendida cuando él salió de la cocina con varios platos seguidos por la casera. Miró alrededor de la mesa mientras los dejaba y Kurenai notó un ligero ceño en su rostro mientras miraba dónde estaban sentados Kurenai y Yuugao sin duda notando la ausencia de Anko. Desapareció tan rápido como apareció cuando preguntó: "¿Son todos?"

"Hey, espera", dijo Tenten cuando ella y Hinata entraron al comedor.

Kurenai se sorprendió por la presencia de su alumna tan rápidamente que preguntó: "Hinata, ¿qué haces aquí? No puedo creer que tu clan te permita vivir lejos del complejo.

Hinata sonrió cortésmente mientras se sentaba al lado de Naruto, lo cual, aunque sabía que su estudiante no era tan tímida con la rubia como solía ser, todavía la sorprendió. Sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza, dijo: "No la vivo. Pero Tenten tuvo la amabilidad de ofrecerme el uso de su habitación libre de vez en cuando ".

"Ya veo", dijo Kurenai, aunque sinceramente no lo hizo, ya que no tenía idea de cuándo Tenten y Hinata se habían acercado tanto. Pero teorizó que podría haber sido un subproducto de que Hinata asumiera algunos de los deberes de Shizune como asistente personal del Hokage, ya que podría haber resultado en que Hyuuga pasara más tiempo con el nuevo aprendiz de Tsunade.

Sakura se inclinó hacia ella mientras se dirigía a la casera del edificio de apartamentos, "Esto huele deliciosa señorita".

Kurenai notó que la casera parecía en conflicto por un momento antes de intentar decir: "No lo hice ..."

"Cocinar todo sola", dijo Naruto dándole a la mujer una rápida sonrisa. "Dios, Sakura, te diste cuenta de que yo también estaba en la cocina, ¿verdad?"

Sakura respondió rápidamente: "Supuse que estabas siendo una plaga mientras esperabas con impaciencia que la comida terminara de cocinarse". Ella suavizó el golpe de sus palabras sacando la lengua juguetonamente mientras Naruto se reía de su respuesta.

Les dio a los que estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa una amplia sonrisa mientras disfrutaba de su presencia. Mirando a su alrededor, dejó que sus ojos bebieran en presencia de Fu, Guren y Karin, todos sentados hacia el final de la mesa. "Bueno, creo que he esperado lo suficiente", dijo Naruto agarrando unos palillos de una taza frente a él. "Digamos que empezamos a cavar".

Los demás en la mesa siguieron rápidamente su ejemplo mientras recogían sus propios utensilios para comer. Kurenai se detuvo un momento más que el resto mientras observaba a los presentes interrumpir varias conversaciones. La escena la llenó de felicidad, aunque no podía expresar exactamente por qué. Pero una parte de ella entendió que era porque a pesar de los sentimientos que tenía esa mañana antes de haber perdido la oportunidad de formar una familia. Una nueva estaba tomando forma frente a ella, una a la que algún día podría unirse por completo.

Kiba vio a su madre cocinar la cena. No es un hecho tan raro, aunque Kiba admitiría que escuchar a su madre tararear alegremente mientras realizaba su tarea fue algo bastante nuevo. No estaba seguro de cuándo había regresado a casa después de su victoria sobre Koreshige, pero había estado de buen humor todo el día.

"Buenos días a todos", llamó Hana mientras entraba a la cocina con un par de pantalones cortos negros ajustados junto con una camisa con botones que estaba abierta para revelar el sujetador deportivo gris que llevaba.

Kiba estaba acostumbrado a ver a su hermana en ese estado, así que no le prestó mucha atención, aunque había pasado por un período en el que esperaba esos momentos. Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, había decidido que, aunque su hermana era una mujer hermosa, no tenía ese tipo de sentimientos por ella. Dándole una sonrisa burlona, dijo: "Creo que la noche sería una descripción más adecuada para la época".

Hana sonrió mientras entraba por completo en la cocina mientras respondía: "La mañana es un estado mental, y teniendo en cuenta que acabo de despertar, se aplica". Hana cerró con su madre y dijo: "Mmmm, algo huele bien". Luego le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Kiba observó a las dos mujeres permanecer cerca y, para su sorpresa, su madre incluso pareció inclinarse un poco hacia Hana. Una parte pervertida de Kiba comenzó a imaginar que su madre y su hermana se besaban de repente, pero él volvió a la realidad cuando las dos mujeres se separaron. Por un momento se preguntó de dónde había surgido tal pensamiento, ya que durante la mayor parte de su vida habría descrito la relación de su madre y su hermana como tensa. Siempre lo atribuyó al hecho de que Hana había elegido un camino que probablemente no la llevaría a convertirse en Clan Head. Y aunque ninguno en el clan hablaría en contra de la profesión que ella había elegido, él podía imaginar cómo su madre probablemente esperaba que Hana mostrara el impulso necesario para sucederla.

Era algo que Kiba estaba bastante contento de que viniera de un Clan con una fuerte tradición matriarcal. En eso no tenía las mismas presiones sobre sus hombros que su madre había puesto sobre Hana. Pero desde la última exposición canina de Inuzuka, la tensión en la relación de madre e hija había desaparecido lentamente. Al principio, se lo había atribuido a su madre al reconocer que Hana desempeñaba una función vital para el Clan. Pero recientemente había comenzado a preguntarse si estaba relacionado con los otros cambios que se habían producido en las mujeres y kunoichi que conocía.

Recordó la misión que había resultado en la captura de Karin, cuando su hermana se sentó a su lado en la mesa. Todavía le costaba creer que el pelirrojo había pasado de ser cautivo a jefe de una compañía naviera en unas pocas semanas. Sin mencionar que había salido de la cárcel con un trato antes de que la tinta se secara en el informe que Kakashi había necesitado archivar. Además, había sido extraño lo que había encontrado la forma en que Sakura y Hinata habían actuado, ya que casi habían cambiado de personalidad con respecto a Naruto. Hinata había estado confiada y no tartamudeaba alrededor de la rubia, mientras que Sakura no estaba segura de sí misma y a menudo le había enviado miradas furtivas.

Sin embargo, la personalidad normal de Sakura había regresado poco después de la misión e incluso había seguido lo que muchos habían asumido que era una cita real con él, hasta que él comenzó a salir con Ayame.

Un movimiento que pensó que habría devastado a Hinata. Sin embargo, por extraño que parezca, el Hyuuga apenas había mirado el cambio en el estado de la relación de Naruto. Sin mencionar que su confianza parecía haber crecido sustancialmente desde su regreso.

"Hola, tierra a Kiba", dijo Hana atrayendo su atención agitando su mano frente a su cara.

"Q-qué", preguntó Kiba mientras volvía al presente.

"Te pregunté en qué estabas pensando", dijo Hana, antes de agregar burlonamente, "podía oler el humo que salía de tus oídos".

"Hardy har-har", dijo Kiba menos que divertido.

"Déjalo ser Hana", dijo Tsume mientras colocaba los platos que había preparado delante de sus hijos. Uniéndose a sus hijos en la mesa después de tomar la suya, ella preguntó: "Entonces, ¿qué has planeado para tu noche desde que desperdiciaste la mayor parte del día?"

Hana se encogió de hombros y respondió: "No se pudo evitar. Tsunade estaba ansiosa por trotar sobre el regreso de mi equipo para poder obtener muestras de los líquidos que encontramos en uno de los laboratorios colapsados que habíamos estado peinando en el escondite de Akatsuki en el cementerio de la montaña. No volví hasta esta mañana después de correr todo el día y toda la noche.

Tsume asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "Probablemente espera ver si alguno de ellos era el Agua del Héroe Sintético en el que está interesada".

Hana asintió mientras confirmaba la teoría de Tsume: "Dijo lo mismo cuando dejé las muestras esta mañana".

Tsume comenzó a cortar su comida mientras preguntaba: "¿Volverás al Cementerio de la Montaña de nuevo?"

Hana hizo una pausa en medio de su comida para decir: "No. Ibiki se ha hecho cargo de la tarea de desplazarse por la base. Dudo que encuentre algo, excepto en algunas de las habitaciones que colapsaron por el ataque, el enemigo fue bastante minucioso al agarrar todo lo valioso y cubrir sus huellas ".

Kiba agregó sus propios pensamientos sobre el asunto cuando preguntó: "¿Por qué no estamos dedicando recursos a investigar a las personas que atacaron a Akatsuki? Si pudieran hacerlos abandonar lo que parece ser una base importante de ellos, pensarías que habría más preocupación por este nuevo grupo ".

Hana se encogió de hombros y dijo: "No es de mi incumbencia. Creo que teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que Tobi estaba demostrando ser un dolor en todas las aldeas, los poderes fácticos están contentos de que alguien haya intervenido para manejarlo. Pero, eso no es demasiado para decir que nadie está investigando a los atacantes. Solo están callados al respecto. Tenga en cuenta que los únicos pueblos con jinchuriki son ahora Konoha y Kumo. Estoy seguro de que las otras aldeas están tratando de determinar quién tiene el Bijuu restante ahora. Es posible que Tobi todavía los tenga, pero también podrían estos nuevos jugadores ".

"Es por eso que pensarías que habría más problemas para saber qué les sucedió", respondió Kiba alrededor del trozo de carne que estaba masticando.

Tsume, que nunca tuvo modales en la mesa, ignoró la infracción cuando ella respondió: "Piensa bien en el asunto, Kiba".

Kiba hizo una pausa para tragar su comida ya que no le molestaba la manera contundente de hablar de su madre. Algo puede haberla hecho menos amarga y enojada durante el año pasado, pero ella todavía era Tsume Inuzuka y no tenía mucho uso para las palabras floridas. Sin embargo, después de varios momentos se encogió de hombros y dijo: "Si los Bijuu son tan poderosos, entonces realmente no entiendo por qué parece que a nadie le importa dónde están o quién los tiene".

Tsume frunció el ceño a su hijo, pero dijo: "Porque enviaría el mensaje equivocado. Recuerda lo que comenzó la Tercera Guerra Shinobi. El Tercer Kazekage desapareció y en su pánico por localizarlo, Suna dio la impresión de que eran débiles, lo que invitó a Iwa a atacarlos. No es que a nadie le interese, es solo que están mirando discretamente. Es una de las razones por las que imagino que Tsunade está enviando a Ibiki al Cementerio de la Montaña.

Hana, de acuerdo con su madre, agregó: "Cierto, además mi equipo notó que algunos shinobi de Mist y Stone se asomaban por la base. Creo que es una de las razones por las que Tsunade nos retiró. Una, para evitar que algún comandante ambicioso se esfuerce por atacarnos y descubrir lo que descubrimos ".

Kiba chasqueó los dedos mientras cortaba, "Y también para darles la oportunidad de acceder a la base".

Hana asintió cuando Tsume dijo: "Muy bien cachorro. Estoy seguro de que todas las aldeas, salvo Suna, se habrían derramado sobre la base para cuando el equipo de Ibiki llegue allí.

"Está bien, pero ¿por qué darle una oportunidad a los otros pueblos?"

"Simple", dijo Hana respondiendo por su madre, "podríamos aprender algo de lo que los otros pueblos descubren después de su propio paseo. Por ejemplo, algunas de las muestras que traje pueden no significar nada para nosotros, pero pueden significar algo para las otras aldeas. Lo primero que Ibiki probablemente hará cuando llegue es ver dónde pasa la mayor parte del tiempo cualquier persona que busque en la base. Y si digamos que alguien elimina algo que estaba en mis notas, tendremos una idea de que fue más importante de lo que pensamos ".

"Bueno, si hay algo que encontrar en el interés de las otras aldeas en la base, estoy seguro de que Ibiki lo descubrirá", dijo Tsume mientras se acercaba al final de su comida.

Hana colocó sus utensilios mientras terminaba los suyos y sin que se lo dijeran, recogió el plato y comenzó la tarea de limpiar la cocina. Tsume terminó la suya y se colocó detrás de su hija mientras colocaba su plato en el fregadero. Kiba nuevamente notó el contacto mientras presionaba contra la espalda de Hana. "Ahora que estás de regreso, ¿tienes algún plan?", Preguntó Tsume mientras se alejaba.

Hana hizo una pausa en su tarea de lavar los platos antes de responder: "Me imaginé que iría a las aguas termales esta noche". Es una luna llena que nunca se sabe quién podría decidir darse un baño nocturno.

A pesar de las palabras de su hermana, Kiba tenía la clara sensación de que sabía quién estaría fuera esa noche. Al principio, no pensó nada en eso hasta que se dio cuenta de que la Asociación de Baño de Mujeres de Konoha era un vínculo común entre todas las mujeres cuyo comportamiento actualmente le resultaba extraño. Su interés se hizo más fuerte cuando su madre dijo: "Eso suena como una gran idea. No te importaría si me uno a ti.

"En absoluto", dijo Hana con una sonrisa antes de dirigirse a su habitación con un notable balanceo en sus caderas. Kiba desvió la mirada al darse cuenta de que estaba mirando el trasero de su hermana, pero al darse cuenta de que no era el único.

Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír mientras se abría camino desde la mansión de Kiyomi donde había aparecido usando el sello ubicado en su sótano. La razón de su alegría se debió a la cena que había disfrutado en su nuevo hogar. Principalmente porque era la primera vez que había disfrutado de una cena en ese ambiente, donde estaba rodeado de amigos y seres queridos. Antes siempre había estado en un restaurante cuando comía con sus amigos y amantes en un grupo, aunque hoy se sentía como una familia reunida alrededor de una mesa. Por supuesto, habían necesitado mantener la apariencia de ser solo amigos e inquilinos que viven juntos frente a Kurenai,

Después de que la cena terminó, Naruto se retiró a su propio departamento y encontró una nota que lo invitaba a las aguas termales. Había sido firmado solo con una H que le decía que Hana se sentía bastante juguetona. Al llegar a las aguas termales, frunció el ceño al no ver a la mujer que le había dejado la nota esperando. Él cerró los ojos para buscarla a través de su marca de zorro, pero no pudo localizarla. Sacudió la cabeza adivinando que Konan le había enseñado la técnica de cómo ella hizo desaparecer su presencia de su red de amantes hacia los Inuzuka.

Naruto solo tuvo una fracción de segundo de advertencia cuando algunos arbustos crujieron antes de que Hana saltara de ellos. Naruto podría haber evitado fácilmente a la mujer, pero como estaba completamente desnuda vio pocas razones para hacerlo. Su amante de Inuzuka lo abordó y comenzó a besarlo mientras ella frotaba su ingle contra la de él. Naruto agarró el culo de Hana mientras ella le lamía el cuello y la mejilla antes de acercar sus labios a los de él en un descuidado beso.

Hana gimió cuando la presión contra su montículo aumentó cuando la polla de Naruto comenzó a despertarse. Él comenzó a sentarse empujándola hacia atrás para que ella se sentara en el paquete de su tienda de campaña más firmemente, causando que ella rompiera el beso mientras el placer la recorría y su cabeza hacia atrás. Acercó su mirada a la de él, sonrió y resistió el impulso de alargar las uñas para abrirle la camisa y, en cambio, agarró el dobladillo de la camisa negra que llevaba. Tirándolo una vez que él estuvo libre de ella, pronunció las primeras palabras del encuentro mientras miraba su musculoso pecho, "Dioses, ha pasado demasiado tiempo".

Naruto se rió entre dientes cuando ella cerró los ojos y suspiró mientras él comenzaba a acariciarle suavemente el pecho mientras respondía: "Eso parece. Cuando dejaste tu nota, tuve la impresión de que nos daríamos un buen baño juntos para mirar a la luna mientras teníamos una buena conversación.

Hana sonrió cuando comenzó a balancear sus caderas contra el bulto que se levantaba de los pantalones cortos que llevaba puestos, "Tendrán mucho tiempo para hablar más tarde. Ahora mismo necesito sentirte en mí. Naruto levantó las caderas cuando ella agarró sus pantalones cortos para bajarlos. Inhaló profundamente cuando su polla se liberó al encontrar el aroma varonil que saludó a su nariz que hizo que su coño creciera aún más húmedo. Al montarlo rápidamente, miró por encima del hombro y dijo: "Voy a ir primero mamá".

"Por supuesto cachorro", dijo Tsume tan desnuda como su hija, "Me dio un buen golpe anoche". Toma todo el tiempo que necesites."

Hana asintió mientras comenzaba a deslizarse por el grueso eje de Naruto y suspiró felizmente cuando tocó el fondo. Sintiéndolo presionado contra su útero, comenzó a moler su hueso pélvico contra el de él, haciendo que ambos gimieran de placer. Naruto se tumbó en la hierba mientras Hana mecía sus caderas en círculos. Él apretó sus senos haciendo que la mujer Inuzuka gimiera mientras disfrutaba de sus senos. Hana colocó sus manos sobre las de él mientras dejaba de balancear sus caderas para comenzar a levantarse y bajarse sobre su polla.

Tsume vio como los gemidos de su hija se intensificaron cuando las caderas de Naruto comenzaron a encontrar los empujes hacia abajo de Hana. La mayor Inuzuka recordando el placer que había experimentado la noche anterior no pudo evitar frotarse la raja. Tsume gimió de placer mientras veía a su hija ser follada por el hombre que compartían.

Tsume se dejó caer sobre sus cuartos traseros mientras ponía ambas manos sobre su quim para burlarse de ella. Ella gimió mientras veía el propio coño de su hija ser golpeado una y otra vez por Naruto. Tsume retiró las manos de su tarea y lamió la evidencia de su excitación de sus dedos antes de arrastrarse a cuatro patas hacia la pareja en celo. Al alcanzarlos, bajó la cara hacia donde estaban conectados y usó su lengua para burlarse de los dos.

Después de varios minutos, se echó hacia atrás cuando su hija comenzó a buscar a su pareja. Ella giró mientras aún estaba empalada en la gruesa polla enterrada dentro de ella. Tsume observó a su hija ponerse de pie y recostarse mientras colocaba las manos sobre el pecho de su amante para poder empalarse con Naruto, mientras le presentaba el coño a su madre. La anciana Inuzuka se lamió los labios antes de apretar la boca contra el coño de su hija y comenzó a girar la lengua alrededor del clítoris de la mujer más joven.

Naruto comenzó a presionar sus caderas cuando sintió el apretado chocho de Hana apretarse a su alrededor. Él gimió cuando Tsume lo ayudó acariciando sus nueces mientras complacía a su hija. De repente, Hana se puso rígida mientras aullaba de placer debido a que su madre mordisqueaba ligeramente su brote de placer con los dientes. Naruto cedió al deseo que sus músculos de ordeño le inculcaron e inundaron su pasaje de amor con su semilla. Hana se derrumbó sobre él mientras gemía suavemente por la continua paliza de su madre sobre su satisfecho coño.

Hana se sentó después de bajar de su clímax. Ahuecó el rostro de su madre mientras lo sacaba de su ingle y al verlo brillar con su liberación, Tsume se besó. Ella gimió mientras saboreaba a Naruto y el suyo combinaba fluidos que cubrían los labios y lenguas de su madre. Sintió que la polla de Naruto comenzaba a temblar dentro de ella cuando la vista de los besos de la madre y la hija hizo que descubriera un nuevo vigor. Lentamente comenzó a montar su polla una vez más mientras sentía crecer sus propios deseos como resultado del olor embriagador de la excitación de su madre.

Kiba miró la gran cerca de piedra que rodeaba la propiedad que pertenecía al propietario de la Great Tree Shipping Company. También contenía las aguas termales que era el lugar favorito de la Asociación de Baño de Mujeres de Konoha. Un grupo del que tanto su madre como su hermana eran miembros. Un grupo, que también reforzó a algunas miembros femeninas bastante impresionantes de lo que había escuchado de las diversas personas interesadas en tales asuntos.

Kiba había buscado a uno de los shinobi que se veían a sí mismos como el sucesor espiritual de Jiraiya, al menos en el arte de espiar a las mujeres que se bañan. El hombre le había informado a Kiba, que había creído que era un hombre que intentaba entrar en el estilo de vida de espías, que ciertas aguas termales tenían niveles de dureza y que el de la propiedad de Lady Kiyomi se consideraba una búsqueda inalcanzable, razón por la cual las mujeres de la KWBA lo usó.

Según su fuente, solo dos mirones habían penetrado en la propiedad lo suficientemente profundo como para poner los ojos en las aguas termales. El primero fue sorprendentemente una kunoichi que ocasionalmente escogía el cerebro de los hombres con la esperanza de vislumbrar el cielo sobre los ángulos de acercamiento que habían usado. Para Kiba, sonaba como si la joven usara a los mirones de forma similar a como era para encontrar un medio para evitar la barrera de detección que sospechaba que rodeaba la propiedad.

Mientras observaba la propiedad ahora, sintió que su deseo de aprender lo que estaba sucediendo dentro del área cercada disminuía. La primera razón se debió a la historia de que su fuente le había contado sobre el segundo mirón que llegó a las aguas termales. Según el hombre, el mirón que había visto las aguas termales ni siquiera podía describir lo que vio. No solo eso, sino que cada vez que lo intentaba, sería bombardeado por la vista de hombres de cuerpo duro con leotardos verdes que posaban seductoramente. Consciente de que Yakumo era un miembro, sospechaba que el mirón vio la kunoichi equivocada sin su ropa.

Naturalmente, sintió que parte de su inquietud por colarse en la propiedad era porque no quería ser bombardeado por lo que sospechaba que eran vistas de Gai o su pequeño clon cada vez que intentaba recordar qué era lo que vería. Pero la otra razón fue por las dos mujeres que él sabía que estaban actualmente en la propiedad. No tenía dudas de que si su madre lo atrapaba, sería lo último que haría. Pero, por otro lado, el deseo de aprender qué hacía que el área fuera tan especial y por qué parecía tener tal efecto en las mujeres que conocía era casi demasiado tentador para resistir.

Sin embargo, estaba a punto de regresar a casa, ya que estaba bastante seguro de que una vida sin conocimiento sería mejor que potencialmente aprender la verdad, pero encontrarse con su madre desnuda que probablemente lo mataría. Se dio la vuelta, pero miró hacia atrás cuando escuchó el sonido de una persona perseguida. Un momento después, una figura vestida de negro saltó sobre la cerca, y aunque su cara inferior estaba cubierta por una delgada tela negra, su forma ágil le hizo creer a Kiba que era la mujer que miraba.

Miró hacia atrás y saltó lejos justo antes de que otra figura aterrizara donde había estado parada. Kiba vio a la kunoichi de pelo morado, Yoruichi, buscando su cantera antes de verla saltar por los tejados. Sacudiendo su puño a la mujer que se retiraba, gritó: "Ríndete, niña. Sé que eres tú, Soifon. Si supiera que salvarte te haría una molestia, habría dejado que esas Invocaciones te comieran.

Kiba, al ver una oportunidad y sospechar que la barrera necesitaría unos momentos para registrar la actividad reciente, se lanzó rápidamente desde donde había estado vigilando la propiedad. Saltó la cerca y fue en busca de las respuestas que buscaba.

Kiyomi miró por la ventana en la dirección en la que podía sentir que Naruto estaba dentro. Frunció el ceño al sentir el placer que estaba saliendo de Tsume y Hana, y aunque deseó unirse a la acción sabía que en este momento su presencia solo conduciría a Otro argumento. Una vez más se arrepintió de haber tomado el Taki kunoichi, pero solo en cuanto a la tensión que había puesto en su relación con Naruto. Le resultaba irónico que disfrutara bastante la severidad recién descubierta de su amante con ella en el asunto, ya que mostraba que él estaba tomando en serio sus responsabilidades como jefe del harén. Sin embargo, su orgullo se negó a decepcionarla en este caso, especialmente porque albergaba tal resentimiento hacia las mujeres en cuestión.

Su atención se apartó del asunto por un momento cuando Yoruichi la llamó mentalmente: "Oye, parece que alguien más se ha metido en la propiedad".

Kiyomi suspiró molesta mientras pensaba: "Otro. ¿Hay alguna convención de pervertidos en la ciudad?

"Apenas", respondió Yoruichi, "La primera fue esa chica Soifon que sigue entrando sigilosamente. No sé por qué sigue intentándolo. Ella no me pareció un pervertido.

Kiyomi sonrió mientras respondía mentalmente: "¿Has pensado en la idea de que tal vez está tratando de obligarte a reevaluar tu decisión de entrenarla?"

"Sí, pero qué tiene eso que ver con que ella se cuela en las aguas termales", preguntó Yoruichi.

"Considerando la cantidad de barreras que rodean las aguas termales y el hecho de que patrullas tan a menudo los terrenos, imagino que ella está tratando de impresionarte. Casi llegó a la mansión sin ser detectada ", dijo Kiyomi con su tono mental transmitiendo el respeto que le estaba dando a la niña por su logro.

"Te lo dije a ti y a ella. No estoy interesado en enseñarle, "respondió Yoruichi. "¡Mierda!"

"¿Qué es?"

"Nuestro fantasma es el mocoso de Tsume", dijo Yoruichi reconociendo al joven que estaba siguiendo. "Apareceré frente a él y lo asustaré".

"No", dijo Kiyomi rápidamente cuando se le ocurrió pensar en cómo resolver su problema. "Déjalo proceder".

"¿Estás loco?" Yoruichi rápidamente respondió: "Va a tener una buena vista. Estoy bastante seguro de que no va a reaccionar bien a lo que ve ".

"Quizás", dijo Kiyomi mentalmente mientras se volvía desde la ventana, "Pero es obvio que él ya sospecha que algo está pasando aquí. Asustarlo no terminará con su curiosidad.

"No, pero ¿cómo pretendes mantenerlo en silencio?"

"Al ofrecerle un soborno", respondió Kiyomi mientras iba a recoger lo que tenía la intención de ofrecer a los Inuzuka.

Kiba estaba bastante sorprendido por su buena fortuna, ya que podía escuchar el sonido de una pequeña cascada diciéndole que estaba cerca de su destino. Aterrizando en un árbol, se sorprendió ya que desde su punto de vista pudo ver que parecía haber varios entornos diferentes que rodeaban una gruta abovedada. Al ver una pequeña casa de baños que conducía a la primera fuente termal que parecía que se podía encontrar en una zona montañosa, se preguntó dónde estaban su madre y su hermana.

No pudo detectar nada extraño o fuera de lugar, pero decidió darle una vuelta rápida al área ya que no podía estar seguro de que alguna vez volvería a tener la oportunidad. Dirigiéndose a la casa de baños escuchó los sonidos de las personas dentro y no escuchó ningún paso dentro. Frunció el ceño al ver que dos de las canastas estaban en uso y rápidamente las reconoció como la ropa que habían usado su hermana y su madre. Se preguntó por qué no estaban cerca del agua si todavía estaban en el terreno y sintió una preocupación por su bienestar. Estaba a punto de salir del edificio para buscarlos, pero se detuvo cuando algo en la canasta de su madre llamó su atención.

Al sacarlo, frunció el ceño al ver que era una botella de perfume con varios mechones de cabello dentro. Nunca había notado que su madre usaba perfume antes de rociar un poco en el aire y frunció el ceño ya que no percibió ningún olor. Al mirar de nuevo la botella, se dio cuenta de que lo que sostenía era el medio de Inuzuka para borrar los olores de una persona en particular. Era algo que los Inuzuka anunciaban en los perfumes que vendían, ya que sabían que había un mercado para personas que no deseaban que sus narices agudas del clan descubrieran sus vidas sexuales o sus secretos. Naturalmente, los Inuzuka no iban a sacar un producto que, si se separaba del perfume, haría que los shinobi enemigos fueran invisibles para sus narices, por lo que la fórmula comercial tenía un aroma secreto que solo un Inuzuka podía detectar.

Sin embargo, había una fórmula secreta que eliminaba este olor, ya que en algún momento podría ser necesario cazar a un Inuzuka rebelde. Kiba sospechaba que de hecho era lo que estaba sosteniendo y esa comprensión lo sorprendió, ya que significaba que su madre probablemente estaba viendo a alguien. Mirando fijamente los pelos en la botella, sabía que pertenecían a la persona que estaba viendo y dónde activó la fórmula para decirle qué aromas borrar.

Volvió a colocar la botella e intentó pensar en cualquier hombre rubio en la vida de su madre. Él sonrió mientras pensaba que podría no ser un hombre cuando se dio cuenta de que Tsunade era rubia. Preguntándose si tal vez su madre y Hokage se encontrarían en las aguas termales para llevar a cabo su relación, decidió regresar antes de presionar demasiado su suerte y ser descubierto. Sin embargo, hizo una pausa al salir de la casa de baños, ya que tenía la extraña idea de que la única ropa que había visto había sido la de su madre y su hermana. Preguntándose por qué su madre traería una botella para cubrir el olor de su amante si él o ella no estuviera presente, se preparó para investigar más. Pero se detuvo al escuchar un gemido bajo proveniente de cerca.

Se preguntó si debería ignorar el sonido, pero al escucharlo repetir decidió que se requería un vistazo rápido. Saltó a los árboles mientras se acercaba lentamente al sonido y deseó haberse dado la vuelta cuando vio a su madre desnuda doblada por la cintura mientras ella agarraba el árbol frente a ella. De pie detrás de su madre y bombeando dentro de ella estaba a quien se dio cuenta de los cabellos rubios en la botella que había encontrado pertenecían. Además, para su sorpresa, una Hana igualmente desnuda fue presionada contra la espalda de Naruto mientras ella lamía su cuerpo mientras frotaba sus manos sobre el pecho del jinchuriki.

Se dio cuenta de que los gemidos provenían de su madre, un sonido suave que Kiba hasta ese momento nunca podría imaginarla haciendo. Continuó observando sin ver realmente cómo su cerebro se apagaba para reiniciarse para poder intentar procesar lo que estaba presenciando. Observó cómo Naruto se agachó y levantó una de las piernas de su madre en el aire y notó la forma en que su voz creció en intensidad, lo que indica que el rubio estaba haciendo algo bien.

Era un sonido que Hana obviamente reconoció cuando de repente comenzó a decir con una voz que Kiba apenas podía reconocer como perteneciente a su hermana. "Ella está muy cerca, Naruto. Dáselo a ella. Haz que se corra con esa perra gorda domesticando la polla. Las palabras de Hana espolearon a Naruto cuando miró por encima del hombro y los dos se besaron descuidadamente. Las caderas de Naruto comenzaron a golpearse aún más fuerte en la parte trasera de Tsume, lo que provocó que las uñas de la hembra Inuzuka arañaran profundas fisuras en el árbol mientras la levantaban de puntillas desde los empujes. De repente, Tsume echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lanzó un grito de liberación cuando Naruto se enterró hasta la empuñadura para poder entregar su semilla directamente en el útero que esperaba.

Tsume cayó de rodillas mientras agarraba el árbol frente a ella para evitar que se derrumbara por completo en el suelo. El cerebro de Kiba se restableció mientras veía a Hana moverse para pararse frente al hombre rubio. Observó incrédulo cómo su hermana se arrodillaba y comenzaba a usar su boca para limpiar la polla del jinchuriki que acababa de estar dentro de su madre.

La incredulidad de Kiba dio paso a la ira cuando se dio cuenta de que si Naruto era el vínculo que conectaba a todas las mujeres que formaban parte de la Asociación de Baño de Mujeres de Konoha, eso significaba que tenía relaciones similares con todas ellas. Ahora que entendía por qué Hinata no parecía molesta por la elección de Naruto por Ayame, o por qué Sakura e Ino no parecían tan molestos por que Sasuke se volviera completamente loco, comenzó a descifrar todas las pequeñas pistas que había visto juntos.

Su ira creció cuando vio la forma en que su hermana miraba con adoración al rubio mientras ella continuaba lamiendo su polla. Incapaz de detenerse, gritó: "Maldito bastardo", mientras saltaba de su percha.

Bajo diferentes circunstancias, Kiba podría haber encontrado la forma en que el rostro de Naruto pasó de estar completamente satisfecho a confundido, más bien divertido. Esas circunstancias no se encontraban en ninguna parte, pero Naruto reaccionó rápidamente cuando agarró a Tsume y Hana y desapareció en un destello rojo. La trayectoria de Kiba lo llevó justo donde el rubio había estado parado y con la intención de atacar a Naruto simplemente metido en una pelota para rodar sobre sus pies.

Buscó a su alrededor a Naruto y encontró al rubio cerca de su montón de ropa. Adivinando que el jinchuriki se había teletransportado al kunai de tres puntas que tenía sobre él en todo momento, Kiba se volvió para enfrentarlo acusado incluso cuando el rubio dijo: "Mira Kiba, puedo entender que estás molesto, pero la lucha no se va a resolver". cualquier cosa."

Kiba estaba a punto de estar en desacuerdo, pero terminó deteniéndose por completo. Pero no fue por las palabras de Naruto, sino por un par de gruñidos profundos y amenazantes que le dijeron al joven Inuzuka que dar un paso más sería muy perjudicial para su salud. Kiba hizo una pausa cuando vio a su madre y su hermana agachadas a cuatro patas y sin preocuparse de que todavía estuvieran desnudas mientras se preparaban para atacar a la persona que amenazaba a su pareja.

La exhibición fue suficiente para que Kiba cediera, pero su ira solo se volvió más intensa cuando Naruto extendió una mano hacia sus amantes, lo que hizo que las mujeres se calmaran. Naruto se adelantó aún completamente desnudo y dijo: "Tranquilícense todos y discutamos ..."

"¡Jódete!" Kiba gritó: "¿Cómo vas a actuar como si no te hubiera atrapado en medio de follar a mi hermana y mi madre?"

"No estoy actuando como no lo hiciste", dijo Naruto exasperantemente a Kiba aún más con lo tranquilo que estaba sobre la situación. "Pero, ¿por qué te pones tan fuera de forma al respecto?"

"¿Q-qué?" Dijo Kiba sorprendido por la pregunta, pero aún más por el hecho de que realmente no tenía una respuesta. "P-porque ..." Kiba se detuvo cada vez más molesto porque no podía pensar en una respuesta que no fuera demasiado emocional o incluso infantil, ya que pensó en los ojos de Naruto que debía verse como el niño de una madre que se presentó a un nuevo padrastro o algo por el estilo. Se revolvió el cerebro tratando de encontrar alguna justificación para su enojo, pero como no se le ocurrió nada, dijo: "¿Qué es lo que me impide decirles a todos cómo estás jodiendo la mitad de la aldea?"

"Kiba", dijo Hana sonando decepcionada de su hermano. El joven oyó un gruñido que supuso que era su madre dando voz a su propia desaprobación.

Sin embargo, su mirada permaneció fijamente enfocada en Naruto, quien se encontró con calma antes de decir: "¿Qué te hace pensar ...?"

"Guárdalo", espetó Kiba, "Vi la botella de fórmula para borrar el aroma entre las cosas de mi madre, que es cómo puedes estar con los demás sin que tu aroma te delate. Toda esta maldita fuente termal probablemente se construyó solo para que pudieras ... "Capaz de ver en la cara de Naruto que su comentario desprevenido había muerto, dijo:" Es obvio que quieres mantener en secreto lo que está sucediendo, entonces la pregunta ¿Qué me vas a dar para que me calle?

Kiba admitiría sentirse un poco disgustado consigo mismo ante su declaración. Pero debido a la inferioridad que había estado sintiendo últimamente, especialmente con Naruto, resultó demasiado tentador resistirse a usar la situación actual en su contra. Lo que lo hizo aún más irritante cuando Naruto dijo con calma: "Nada".

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Dije que no te daré nada para que te calles". Naruto sacudió la cabeza de manera refutadora cuando dijo: "Estás enojado ahora mismo. Pero no eres el tipo de persona que podría ... "

" ¿Quién diablos eres tú para decirme el tipo de persona que soy? " Kiba preguntó enojado al ver que Naruto rechazaba su amenaza. "Creo que está bastante claro que quizás no sepamos tanto el uno del otro como pensamos. Ciertamente puedo decir que me sorprende descubrir que estás jodiendo la mitad del pueblo.

"Déjalo Kiba", dijo Naruto por primera vez perdiendo algo de su genialidad, "Estás siendo melodramático. Apenas estoy con miles de personas ".

"Kiba, lo que tu hermana y yo hacemos no es asunto tuyo", dijo Tsume dirigiéndose a su hijo por primera vez.

"Cállate perra", espetó Kiba y rápidamente se arrepintió cuando repentinamente se encontró doblado alrededor de un golpe lanzado por Naruto.

Kiba jadeó cuando Naruto retiró el puño del estómago del joven y dijo con severidad: "No le hables así de nuevo en mi presencia".

"¡Jódete hombre! No eres mi papá ", dijo Kiba mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

"Nunca dije serlo", dijo Naruto.

Sin embargo, sintió que su propia columna temblaba cuando escuchó a Tsume decir: "Entonces, ¿de dónde sacaste a mi hijo?"

Sintiendo un sudor frío, Naruto se volvió hacia su amante para decirle: "S-lo siento, simplemente no me gustaba que te hablara así".

"¿Estás diciendo que no puedo defenderme", preguntó Tsume apenas pacificado por su respuesta.

"N-no, por supuesto que no", dijo Naruto rápidamente.

"Dios mío, parece que los ánimos están haciendo calor aquí", dijo una nueva voz desde la oscuridad.

Kiba se volvió para ver un hermoso pelirrojo que salía de las sombras seguido de tres mujeres vestidas con vestidos provocativos. Kiba supuso que era otra de las amantes de Naruto cuando preguntó: "Kiyomi, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Naruto frunció el ceño a Kiyomi cuando comenzó a sospechar que Kiba tropezó con la escena no fue un accidente. Decidió enfrentarla y le preguntó: "¿Estás detrás de la aparición de Kiba aquí esta noche?"

"Apostaría a que su aparición esta noche se debe a que se dio cuenta de los cambios que habían superado a tus amantes", respondió el Bijuu mientras al mismo tiempo evitaba la pregunta.

"Bien, entonces cómo pasó la barrera sin que te des cuenta a tiempo de advertirnos", dijo Naruto más directamente.

Kiyomi sonrió mientras decía: "Obviamente porque lo dejé pasar. Lo cual hice porque incluso si hubiera dejado que Yoruichi lo persiguiera o le hubiera advertido para que pudiera escasear, no resolvería el problema subyacente.

"Quizás, pero nos hubiera permitido manejarlo de una manera en que los sentimientos no fueran tan crudos", respondió Naruto.

Kiyomi se encogió de hombros y dijo: "Encuentro que al permitir que se desarrollen situaciones difíciles, obliga a todas las partes a tratar con ellos de inmediato en lugar de dejar que se agraven". Kiyomi sonrió con aire de suficiencia cuando Naruto hizo una mueca al ver su comprensión de su propia incapacidad reciente para lidiar con sus problemas con ella y Anko. "Después de todo, si todos ustedes se hubieran resuelto al reunirse alrededor de una mesa para anunciar sus relaciones con su hermana y su madre, tal vez no hubiéramos aprendido que parece que su problema tiene menos que ver con que usted esté con su madre como lo hace con un sentido inferior de inferioridad con respecto a ti ".

Kiyomi caminó hacia Kiba y dijo: "No es difícil imaginar por qué teniendo en cuenta todo lo que has logrado recientemente. Por qué enterarse de que estabas golpeando a su madre debe haber consolidado tu condición de perro Alfa para él. Probablemente sea algo difícil de aceptar teniendo en cuenta que probablemente fue seguro en su superioridad con usted hasta hace unos años. Kiyomi sonrió juguetonamente mientras se paraba frente a Kiba y preguntaba: "¿Qué tal si a cambio de tu silencio te dejo experimentar la misma emoción que Naruto al tener varias mujeres dispuestas a darte todo lo que deseas?"

"Kiyomi, no", dijo Naruto adivinando por qué había traído al Taki-nin con ella, "no puedes".

"Realmente, no los has reclamado", espetó Kiyomi. "Son míos para hacer lo que me plazca". Le dio a Kiba una sonrisa lasciva mientras agregaba: "¿O debería decir lo que quieras, Kiba?"

"¿Q-quiénes son?"

Kiyomi se encogió de hombros y dijo: "Solo unas muñecas con las que me aburrí. Son muy obedientes y harán lo que sea que les pidas ".

"Kiba no la escuches," dijo Naruto. "Ellos son ..."

"Acepto", dijo Kiba interrumpiendo a Naruto mientras las visiones de las tareas que le daría a las mujeres pasaron por sus dos cabezas.

"No, me niego a dejar que esto ..."

"Excelente", dijo Kiyomi complacida. Al escuchar la protesta de Naruto cuando cerró con ellos para detener su transacción, ella agregó: "Vayamos a un lugar un poco más tranquilo para resolver los detalles finales". Agarrando a Kiba y formando tres colas de chakra para agarrar a las mujeres que ella se teletransportó, dejando a Naruto y sus amantes Inuzuka.

"Maldición", dijo Naruto preparándose para Hirashin después de Kiyomi.

Se detuvo cuando Tsume gritó: "¿A dónde crees que vas?"

"No voy a dejar que Kiyomi intercambie a esas mujeres solo para que pueda terminar con ellas", dijo Naruto. "Voy a detenerlo".

"Eso está muy bien", dijo Tsume con calma. "Recomendaría ponerse unos pantalones antes de perseguirlos". Naruto maldijo cuando se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba desnudo y corrió rápidamente hacia su ropa para ponérsela. Sin embargo, se detuvo cuando la matriarca de Inuzuka dijo: "Sabes tan bien como yo que Kiyomi probablemente se ha asegurado de que no puedas simplemente arrebatar a las mujeres de Kiba".

Naruto suspiró y preguntó: "Me imaginé que estaba demasiado bien preparada. Parece que los teletransportó a la mitad del distrito de entretenimiento ". Tsume asintió confirmando la ubicación en la que sintió que Kiyomi había reaparecido. Ella frunció el ceño cuando Naruto preguntó: "¿Qué quieres que haga? No puedo dejar que Kiyomi entregue a esas mujeres a Kiba para que las usen como juguetes sexuales. Cualquiera sea nuestra historia con esas mujeres, no merecen ser tratadas como tales ".

Tsume estuvo de acuerdo cuando dijo: "Entonces pon a esa perra en su lugar. Yo me encargaré de Kiba. Creo que solo necesita algo de tiempo para darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo. No lo crié para que fuera un lotario dispuesto a aprovecharse de las mujeres que no pueden rechazarlo. Verá la luz o se arrepentirá rápidamente ".

Naruto miró a Tsume y pensó en la academia y todas las veces que Kiba y Shikamaru habían descrito a sus madres como bestias temibles que solo parecían humanas. Al ver la mirada hirviente en los ojos de Tsume, fue la primera vez que sintió que su descripción podría no haber sido tan inexacta.

Kiyomi reapareció en su habitación oscura después de llevar a Kiba al techo de un edificio en el centro del distrito de Entretenimiento. Se sintió bien por haberle pasado el Taki-nin al joven. Incluso le había dado a Kiba una cantidad bastante ordenada de dinero para sacar a las mujeres y mostrarlas para que Naruto no pudiera simplemente reclamarlas sin hacer una escena. Aún así, sabía que había uno o dos asuntos que necesitarían ser atendidos antes de poder decir realmente que había terminado. El primero de los cuales hizo que su presencia supiera cuando dijo: "He estado aturdiendo mi cerebro por lo que diría cuando aparecieras. Lamentablemente, no se me ha ocurrido nada.

Kiyomi aunque sabía que Naruto estaba presente en su casa todavía estaba un poco sorprendida de que él no solo estuviera en su habitación, sino que estaba sentada en la oscuridad. Encendió una lámpara cercana y dijo: "Puedes dar las gracias si lo deseas".

Naruto se burló desdeñoso mientras se levantaba de la silla en la que había estado sentado mientras miraba por la ventana esperando que Kiyomi regresara. "Ese ciertamente no fue uno de ellos". Kiyomi, al escuchar el tono de Naruto, temió que tal vez hubiera ido demasiado lejos, un miedo solo disminuyó ligeramente mientras continuaba: "A decir verdad, con quien siento que debería estar más enojado soy yo. Te dejé hacer lo que quisieras con esos tres durante tanto tiempo que no debería sorprenderte que pensaras que podrías deshacerte de ellos y lavarte las manos.

Kiyomi trató de calmar a su antiguo anfitrión cuando dijo: "Naruto, te estás preocupando por nada. Eran ... "

Sus palabras tuvieron el efecto contrario cuando él espetó:" ¿Qué era Kiyomi? ¿Qué posible excusa podrías dar para justificar regalarlos como propiedad? De acuerdo, eran nuestros prisioneros, y es posible que los hayas manipulado para que fueran prisioneros de sus propios cuerpos. Pero regalarlos para ser usados por dioses sabe qué. ¿Cómo puedes justificar eso?

"Kiba era un problema ..."

"Uno que tú creaste," interrumpió Naruto enojado mientras cerraba la distancia con ella. "Yoruichi me dijo mientras estabas lejos que ella podría haberlo asustado. Querías que lo descubriera para poder deshacerte del Taki-nin de tal manera que no tuviera más remedio que aceptarlo.

"Kiba estaba hurgando por su cuenta", dijo Kiyomi acaloradamente cerca de perder los estribos al ser hablada de esa manera. "Es cierto, Yoruichi podría haberlo hecho para que se retirara. Pero, no habría resuelto el problema de subrayado, ¿verdad? De esta manera, Kiba mantendrá la boca cerrada y ... "

" ¿Y tú puedes qué? Digamos que has hecho el bien mayor, "dijo Naruto. "¿Qué pasa con las mujeres que solías ...?"

"¿Qué hay de ellos?", Gritó Kiyomi enojada. "Honestamente, ¿has olvidado lo que esas mujeres casi nos hicieron a los dos? Te habrían matado si Iruka y Kakashi no hubieran intervenido y estaría condenado a lo que ... una vida como un caparazón amnésico de mi antiguo yo.

"Quizás eso hubiera sido lo mejor", dijo Naruto calmando un poco. Al ver la expresión de confusión y enojo en la cara de su amante de Bijuu, explicó: "Ciertamente, ambos tenemos una razón justificada para estar molestos con ellos. Pero honestamente, Kiyomi, ¿cuándo dejamos de ser víctimas y comenzamos a ser los perpetradores? En mi opinión, has cruzado esa línea.

Kiyomi jadeó, cuando sintió las lágrimas comenzar a aparecer en el rabillo de sus ojos. No dispuesta a dejarlo tener la satisfacción de dejarle ver cuánto le habían dolido sus palabras, ella dijo: "Esta conversación ha terminado". Ella desapareció en un destello de llamas para aparecer en el estudio de su mansión.

Maldijo el hecho de que no tenía otro lugar al que realmente pudiera ir para escapar de él cuando él apareció frente a ella. Kiyomi se preparó para teletransportarse nuevamente, pero Naruto la agarró del brazo y dijo: "Maldita sea Kiyomi, esta es la razón por la cual las cosas han llegado a tal punto. ¿Cómo podemos tener una resolución cuando ambos evitamos discutir el asunto?

"¿Qué hay que discutir?" Kiyomi respondió enojada. "Es bastante evidente que preferirías estar del lado de aquellos que se han enfrentado a ti que a mí. Tal vez fue una tontería de mi parte pensar que alguna vez podrías perdonarme por mis transgresiones pasadas.

"Escúchate a ti mismo, Kiyomi", dijo Naruto con cansancio. "Si lo hicieras, verías que nuestra propia relación comenzó tan descaradamente como ..."

"No trates de abrazarme con esas mujeres", dijo Kiyomi enojada. "Fui prisionero por más de cien años y tuve mi primer gusto de libertad cuando ataqué esta aldea. Esas mujeres te habrían matado por un trozo de papel. Yo ... "

" Kiyomi siéntate y guarda silencio ", dijo Naruto enojado al ver que estaban a punto de discutir en círculos. Sabía que el método que estaba a punto de usar para que Kiyomi viera su razonamiento sería duro, pero no vio otra alternativa.

Los ojos de Kiyomi se abrieron sorprendidos por el tono de Naruto, y estaba a punto de acostarlo sobre cómo acababa de hablarle. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, no salieron palabras de sus labios y, en cambio, se encontró sentada en una silla cercana. Ella trató de hablar mientras Naruto se movía para pararse frente a ella, pero descubrió que no importaba cómo se rebelara contra él en su cabeza, ninguna de las palabras le llegó. Sintió una sensación de conmoción cuando se dio cuenta de que él había usado el control sobre su cuerpo que había logrado a través de Binding. El Bijuu no podía creer que nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que ella podría ser tan susceptible al mismo medio de control que Naruto obtuvo cuando se acostó con una mujer y la ató por completo a él. Supuso que era bastante tonto de su parte no considerarlo,

Naruto se agachó frente a ella y se había calmado notablemente mientras colocaba una mano sobre su rodilla y le decía: "Kiyomi, lamento usar medios tan drásticos para hacerme entender. Pero quiero que te sientes aquí y pienses en lo que has hecho. Cuando comprenda por qué estoy molesto y decepcionado, podrá volver a moverse ". Con eso, Naruto se puso de pie y salió de la habitación dejando a Bijuu furiosa mientras lo último en su mente era contemplar sus acciones.

Kiba se sintió como un rey mientras caminaba por la aldea con las tres mujeres que ahora eran suyas para hacer lo que quisiera y que actualmente colgaban de sus brazos obteniendo bastantes miradas. Todavía estaba teniendo dificultades para procesar todo lo que le había dicho Kiyomi, quien había revelado no solo que ella era una Bijuu, sino que Naruto había construido un harén de mujeres, del cual su madre y su hermana eran parte, y Lo había hecho con el objetivo de acercar todas las aldeas shinobi. La revelación le dio a Kiba la idea necesaria para entender por qué Hinata parecía haber superado su timidez, y ahora era una verdadera contendiente por liderar a Hyuuga, a pesar de que era evidente que su padre preferiría que su hermana Hanabi se hiciera cargo de él.

Sin embargo, a pesar de enterarse de que desde que regresó a la aldea, Naruto había estado construyendo lentamente su influencia en Konoha, y actualmente lo hacía tanto en Suna como en Kumo, Kiba admitiría que su mente estaba en preocupaciones más inmediatas. Lo más apremiante es lo que debe hacer al llegar a su casa. Él admitiría que le había resultado divertido jugar el pez gordo por la noche ya que las mujeres harían lo que él les pidiera. Por lo tanto, después de entrar en uno de los clubes nocturnos más concurridos, le había ordenado a Tifa y Yuffie que bailaran juntos mientras Aeris y él lo miraban desde una cabina. Aeris simplemente se abrazó a él mientras Kiba se regodeaba en las miradas celosas que los otros muchachos le enviaban. Finalmente, las otras dos mujeres se unieron a él, dejando muy claro que también estaban con él.

Kiba se había dado cuenta de que a medida que la noche avanzaba, algunas de las miradas que había recibido particularmente de las mujeres del club habían pasado de evaluar y cuestionar lo que lo hacía lo suficientemente especial como para que las tres mujeres se aferraran a él tan sugerentemente, se habían transformado en más los entendidos. No lo entendió y los encontró un poco incómodos ya que le habían hecho sentir que la gente creía que le estaba haciendo un favor a las mujeres en lugar de aprovechar su condición de obedecerlo. Como resultado, decidió abandonar el club, y cuando él y sus "citas" salieron a la calle, percibió un olor a varios olores que reconoció como Sakura, Tenten e Ino. El Inuzuka se preguntó si quizás Naruto había enviado a varias de las mujeres que sospechaba que estaban involucradas con el rubio para recoger sus "citas".

Kiba se preguntó brevemente por qué no los había visto adentro, pero se lo quitó de la mente cuando Aeris se estremeció. Tomando en cuenta sus rasgos, así como los de Yuffie y Tifa, frunció el ceño al ver los signos obvios de que tenían frío en sus delgados vestidos negros, como la piel de gallina en sus brazos y sus labios temblorosos. Rápidamente los hizo moverse, y aunque lo hizo sentir como un rey, una de las razones por las que las mujeres lo agarraron fue para que pudieran mantener a raya el aire fresco de la noche.

Llegar a su casa llenó a Kiba de cierto temor, ya que estaría fuera del alcance del público, y solo podía imaginar cómo reaccionaría su madre ante el trato que había acordado. Podía imaginar fácilmente su cara en la parte posterior de un cartón de leche, dependiendo de lo mal que reaccionara. Pero estaba lo suficientemente seguro de que su madre no haría nada demasiado desagradable, lo que resultaría en un foco de atención sobre ella y, por lo tanto, podría revelar la vida secreta que se había hecho.

Respirando hondo, entró en su casa y se sorprendió al encontrar que todavía estaba vacía. Estaba un poco cauteloso mientras se movía por la casa después de ordenarle al Taki-nin que lo siguiera. Se detuvo en las escaleras que conducían a su habitación cuando vio la puerta que tenían casi todas las casas de Inuzuka y fue construida para cuando las mujeres del clan entraron en su estado de lujuria de Inuzuka. Sintió algunos vestigios de ira alzándose en él al darse cuenta de que era muy probable que Naruto hubiera estado allí cuando él mismo no. Consideró llevar a las mujeres allí, pero le preocupaba que fuera lo que enviara a su madre al límite. Tenía pocas dudas de que ella lo habría encontrado si hubiera querido y el hecho de que no lo hubiera hecho, ni que hubiera esperado a que volviera a casa le dio a Kiba la confianza de que, aunque no lo apruebe. Ella no iba a interferir.

Mirando hacia atrás a las mujeres, comenzó a imaginar los diversos actos que quería realizar con ellas. Dando lo que sintió fue una sonrisa deslumbrante, dijo: "Damas, vamos a levantar la sesión en mi habitación".

"Sí, Kiba", dijeron al unísono.

Kiba sintió un ceño fruncido amenazar con aparecer en la respuesta, ya que fue dada tan desapasionadamente. Pero empujó para pasarlo mientras saludaba a las mujeres detrás de él. Al llegar a su habitación, abrió la puerta y los dejó entrar primero, pero después de entrar detrás de ellos se sintió un poco incómodo. Principalmente porque tenía tres hermosas mujeres en su habitación, pero ellas estaban de pie sin hacer nada. Sabía que Kiyomi había dicho que las cosas comenzarían como tales, ya que tendrían que aprender cómo esperaba que se comportaran. Pero admitiría sentirse un poco decepcionado por la falta de pasión o acumulación. Moviéndose para sentarse en su cama, trató de ignorar el sentimiento mientras ordenaba: "Aeris, ven a darme un beso".

"Sí Kiba", dijo Aeris con la misma voz que había usado después de cada orden que había dado. El Inuzuka frunció el ceño, pero aún admitió sentir emoción cuando la morena se inclinó para darle un beso. El beso no evolucionó ni se profundizó cuando ella solo presionó sus labios contra los de él mientras esperaba que él le diera alguna señal de detenerse o le dijo que lo hiciera.

Kiba se retiró sintiéndose frustrado cuando la mujer no mostró signos de excitación mientras que él no podía decir lo mismo por sí mismo. Suponiendo que trabajaría para hacer que sus besos fueran más apasionados en el futuro y adivinando que ella no necesitaría el mismo entrenamiento para una actividad menos inocente, dijo: "Ahora dame una mamada".

"Sí Kiba", fue la misma respuesta monótona que había sido su respuesta a todas sus órdenes.

Kiba sintió una sensación de emoción cuando se arrodilló obedientemente y sin dudarlo bajó la mosca para sacarle la polla. Su mano se deslizó dentro de sus bóxers causándole que saltara un poco mientras sacaba su polla semi-flácida. El tiempo pareció ralentizarse cuando ella lo sacó y bajó la boca hacia su falo. Miró a las otras dos mujeres en la habitación y que se habían quedado exactamente donde habían estado desde su entrada. Observaron la pantalla con ojos que parecían abarcar todo y nada al mismo tiempo. Por un momento se preguntó qué pensarían si tuvieran el control total de sus acciones. El pensamiento hizo que volviera a mirar a Aeris, cuya cara tenía la misma mirada en blanco.

Luego, a pesar de su deseo de hacer lo contrario, recordó los rostros de su madre y su hermana, ya que habían copulado con Naruto. Pero en lugar de recordar el acto real en lo que se centró fue en las miradas de felicidad, deseo y pasión que adornaban los rostros de su madre y su hermana mientras se aparearon con Naruto. Al enfocarse, la cara de Aeris y ver solo un lienzo en blanco que no transmitía nada de lo que estaba sintiendo le hizo retroceder sobre sus hombros antes de que pudiera llevarlo a su boca cuando dijo: "¡Alto!"

A pesar de su propio corazón acelerado y sus emociones agotadas, Aeris simplemente respondió: "Sí Kiba", mientras se levantaba de nuevo. Kiba observó a la mujer por un momento y luego torpemente se metió de nuevo en sus pantalones. De pie, dijo: "Ustedes tres duermen aquí".

Las mujeres inmediatamente siguieron su orden y Kiba los observó por un momento. Sintiendo que casi había hecho algo horrible, arrojó una manta sobre las mujeres antes de agarrar una. Al salir, encontró a su compañero Akamaru durmiendo afuera en el bosque donde se alojaban la mayoría de los otros nin-dogs de su familia. Su compañero abrió los ojos por un momento cuando Kiba apoyó la cabeza contra las grandes costillas del perro, que gimió una pregunta que le hizo responder: "Las camas ocuparon compañero. Espero que no te importe que te use como almohada. El perro cerró los ojos y dejó que Kiba mirara al cielo mientras planeaba devolver a las mujeres a Kiyomi, pero pensó que eso sería solo después de una conversación bastante incómoda con su madre.

Kiyomi perdió la noción de cuánto tiempo había permanecido inmóvil en la silla. Después de todo, las primeras horas que había pasado maldiciendo a Naruto. Sin embargo, resaltó para ella que, aunque Naruto parecía haber ganado el control de su cuerpo, su mente seguía siendo exclusivamente suya, ya que pensó que su orden había sido que ella pensara por qué estaba molesto, pero hasta ahora se había dedicado muy bien. poco tiempo para esa búsqueda.

Varias de sus hermanas habían ido y venido del estudio, pero no la habían ayudado. Yoruichi, probablemente había entrado para averiguar cómo había ido la discusión entre Naruto y ella, pero había comenzado a reírse al ver a Kiyomi pegada a la silla como una estatua. Luego se fue rápidamente para ser reemplazada por un Rangiku ebrio, que no se había dado cuenta de la difícil situación de su hermana ya que le había hablado mal antes de irse. Recientemente, Kiyomi había escuchado la puerta abrirse pero no tenía idea de quién la estaba observando actualmente. Había esperado que fuera Naruto quien la soltara, pero después de casi media hora había notado que un par de ojos color avellana la miraban desde detrás de una pequeña mesa auxiliar. Al reconocerlos, junto con el cráneo de yeso que la mujer ahora usaba casi todo el tiempo, suspiró en derrota ya que dudaba que Nel le fuera de mucha ayuda.

Sin embargo, sus ojos se abrieron cuando Nel salió de detrás de la mesa con una sonrisa traviesa. Entonces Kiyomi notó el marcador en la diminuta mano de Bijuu. Trató de decirle a su hermana que ni siquiera lo pensara, pero no salió ninguna palabra y Nel probablemente sintiendo las luchas de su hermana, cargó hacia adelante para saltar sobre su regazo donde comenzó a garabatear en la cara de Kiyomi.

Kiyomi se sintió humillada por estar a merced de su hermana mientras dibujaba bigotes en sus mejillas y cualquier otra inspiración que le viniera a la mente como una niña. Eventualmente, aunque escuchó a Yoruichi llamando a Nel, que rápidamente se escapó de su regazo para descubrir qué quería Bijuu, de piel oscura, y no quedar atrapada en el acto de su travesura actual.

Una vez más se quedó sola, Kiyomi sintió ganas de llorar por su actual impotencia, y de repente jadeó al darse cuenta de que eso era exactamente lo que Naruto quería que sintiera. Como un maldito estallido, se dio cuenta de que él había usado su propio argumento de que los Taki-nin seguían siendo solo prisioneros, excepto encerrados en sus propios cuerpos en lugar de un edificio de mortero, acero y piedra contra ella. Después de pasar más de un siglo encerrada, sabía que había una diferencia ahora, especialmente cuando el propio cuerpo todavía se usaba contra su voluntad.

Con su comprensión, vino una repentina oleada de asco hacia sí misma, ya que había entregado esos cuerpos a Kiba para que los usara como él quisiera. También llegó a la conclusión de que, a través de sus acciones, quizás había llevado a Kiba por un camino que, con el tiempo, y si no cambiaba de rumbo, podría convertirlo en un hombre muy parecido a Kanji. Sabiendo que tal vez ya había llegado demasiado tarde, pero deseando corregir sus acciones, se levantó rápidamente. Hizo una pausa al darse cuenta de que podía moverse una vez más, pero antes de que pudiera dirigirse a la casa de Inuzuka, también se dio cuenta de que necesitaba desesperadamente orinar después de estar atrapada durante varias horas. Dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la puerta, la abrió y casi atropelló a las personas que tenía la intención de buscar.

Kiba entró a su casa y escuchó el ruido de los movimientos en la cocina. Tragó saliva, pero decidió enfrentar la música en lugar de correr como sus instintos le decían que hiciera. Kiba se dirigió lentamente a la cocina donde vio que su madre estaba colocando un plato de salchichas, tocino y huevos sobre la mesa. Ella lo vio y le dijo: "Entra y come antes de que haga frío".

Kiba estaba sorprendido por el saludo, pero no decidió cuestionarlo mientras seguía las instrucciones de su madre. Él se sentó y observó mientras ella sacaba un plato para ella antes de sentarse frente a él y parecía que deseaba decir algo, pero no podía encontrar las palabras. Probablemente fue la primera vez que Kiba vio a su madre luchar para decir lo que tenía en mente, así que decidió comenzar las cosas diciendo: "Mamá, lamento lo de anoche. No debería haber dicho lo que te hice, y fue estúpido de mi parte aceptar la oferta de Kiyomi.

Tsume asintió y respondió: "Bien, me alegra que lo reconozcas". Hizo una pausa por varios momentos antes de agregar: "Además, también te debo una disculpa. No deberías haberte enterado de tu hermana, y mi relación con Naruto así. Deberíamos habértelo dicho.

"No, no era asunto mío", dijo Kiba rápidamente. "Solo quería algunas respuestas sobre por qué las aguas termales parecían estar afectando a las mujeres que conocía tan positivamente. ¿Pero supongo que no son los resortes?

Tsume sonrió mientras respondía: "No, no lo es. Los resortes fueron solo una forma de conocernos sin levantar las sospechas de la gente ".

"¿Por qué todo el secreto?"

"Porque, si vamos a cumplir la ambición de Naruto, entonces no podemos dejar que la gente sepa lo que estamos haciendo. Esto incluye nuestras relaciones con él ".

Kiba estaba a punto de preguntar por qué, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que el reciente impulso de su madre para poner fin al embargo comercial contra Kumogakure probablemente estaba vinculado a la ambición de Naruto. El joven supuso que esto se debía a que Naruto tenía amantes en el pueblo que estaban presionando para que su pueblo mejorara las relaciones con la Hoja. Se imaginó que si se supiera que la razón de los esfuerzos recientes de Konoha se remontaba a las mujeres con Naruto, el Raikage no necesitaría mucha imaginación para darse cuenta de que la kunoichi de su aldea también podría estar atada. a él.

"Supongo que puedo entender por qué ustedes dudarían en avisar a otras personas", dijo Kiba antes de comenzar a desayunar. Al encontrar que la comida era tan buena como siempre, comentó: "Aún así, parece que estás aceptando el trato de Kiyomi con calma. Pensé que estarías enojado.

"Puedo decir lo mismo de que viste a tu madre y a tu hermana en ese estado", dijo Tsume haciendo que su hijo se sonrojara al recordar los recuerdos a los que se refería. Se recostó y dijo: "Sé que recientemente te has sentido intimidado por Naruto. Supongo que es solo que entiendo que, al enterarse de que ha estado jugando con tantas de las mujeres que te rodean, sería bastante difícil dejar pasar tres de los tuyos ". Kiba asintió con la cabeza, pero sintió que su columna vertebral se tensaba cuando el tono de su madre se volvió peligroso cuando ella agregó: "Pero, si le hubieras hecho algo a esas mujeres, esta conversación sería notablemente diferente. También habrías despertado para encontrarte castrado.

Kiba tragó saliva porque sabía que su madre no tenía la costumbre de hacer amenazas sin sentido. "Supongo que los traeré de vuelta a Kiyomi".

"Me temo que no es tan simple", respondió Tsume. "Gracias en parte por sacar a esas mujeres y mostrarlas por la ciudad, necesitábamos tomar ciertas medidas para explicar la situación".

Kiba recordó cómo las miradas que había recibido de los patrocinadores del club habían cambiado y también recordó los olores que había recogido afuera y le preguntó: "¿Qué tipo de pasos?"

"Bueno, parece que los tres fueron despedidos de sus trabajos como sirvientas en la mansión de Kiyomi anoche. Algunos objetos valiosos desaparecieron mientras ella estaba fuera de la aldea buscando a las mujeres con las que te encontraste fuera de la tienda de armas ", explicó Tsume con una sonrisa. "Bueno, después de ser expulsados de su casa, se encontraron con usted, quien decidió noblemente llevarlos hasta que puedan volver a ponerse de pie. Anoche fue una forma de olvidarse de sus problemas ". Kiba sintió ganas de gemir cuando se imaginó que Ino, Sakura y Tenten fueron los que difundieron el rumor.

"¿Que debería hacer entonces?"

Tsume se encogió de hombros mientras ella recogía el plato de su hijo junto con el de ella. Llevándolos al fregadero, ella dijo: "Deberías haberlo considerado antes de dejar que tu pene piense por ti. Dudo que Kiyomi los acepte, pero sería un lugar para comenzar ".

"Que es lo que nos trajo aquí", explicó Kiba al pelirrojo Bijuu que había regresado de el baño después de manejar su negocio y lavarse la cara.

Kiyomi suspiró y dijo: "Ino ciertamente es tan hábil para difundir chismes y coleccionarlos". Mirando por la ventana, dijo: "Sin embargo, me temo que tu madre tenía razón. No deseo que regresen aquí ".

"¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con ellos?" Dijo Kiba con un toque de exasperación. "Es como tener que cuidar a un trío de cachorros".

"Solo agradezco que estén entrenados para ir al baño", dijo Kiyomi recordando distraídamente que no siempre fue así. Centrándose de nuevo en Kiba, dijo: "Por el momento, dejemos que la situación se calme. No les deseo aquí porque Naruto todavía no ha regresado y yo ... me temo que él ...

Kiba suspiró cuando escuchó el tono Bijuu que difería tan radicalmente de la mujer segura que había sido la noche anterior. Adivinando que temía que sus acciones hubieran dañado permanentemente su relación con el rubio que Kiba cedió cuando dijo: "Bien, pueden quedarse en mi casa. Al menos hasta que arregles las cosas con Naruto. Supongo que también haría que los rumores fueran más creíbles si no hubiera una resolución rápida del robo ".

Kiyomi asintió sintiéndose agradecida. De pie, dijo: "Una vez que arregle las cosas con Naruto, te las quitaré de las manos con el pretexto de que algo más se ha perdido".

Kiba suspiró adivinando que era lo mejor y se levantó para irse. Pero al ver que las tres mujeres no estaban siguiendo dijo: "¿Hay alguna manera de volverlas normales otra vez? Se está volviendo molesto tener que decirles que hagan todo ".

"Podría devolverlos a la normalidad, pero no necesariamente estarán contentos. Sin mencionar que no puedo arriesgarme a que intenten escapar.

"Supongo que no," dijo Kiba. Estaba a punto de ordenar a las mujeres que lo siguieran, pero tuvo una idea que le hizo preguntar: "¿Y si pudieran ser ellas mismas solo en ciertas condiciones?"

Kiyomi estaba a punto de descartar la idea de Kiba, pero al recordar que Naruto le había hecho casi lo mismo a Koharu al principio, dijo: "Supongo que tal cosa sería posible. Pero solo se les permitiría recuperar sus personalidades originales a tu alrededor y a aquellos de nosotros que llevamos las marcas de Naruto ".

Kiba miró a las mujeres con miradas en blanco y respondió: "Creo que estarían de acuerdo en que es mejor que nada".

"Quizás", coincidió Kiyomi, "pero no esperaría ninguna gratitud de ellos".

Naruto entró en el estudio de Kiyomi y la encontró mirando por la ventana mientras se ponía el sol. Estaba contento de verla de pie, lo que supuso significaba que al menos había descubierto por qué estaba tan molesto con ella. Pero él sabía que eso no necesariamente significaba que ella había recurrido a su forma de pensar sobre el asunto. Observó cómo Kiyomi volvía la cabeza hacia él y por un momento parecía feliz y asustada, antes de dejar que una máscara de calma se deslizara en su lugar.

Se giró para mirarlo completamente cuando Naruto se colocó delante de ella, y ambos lucharon por encontrar las palabras para romper el hielo. Finalmente, al mismo tiempo, ambos soltaron: "Lo siento".

Pequeñas sonrisas aparecieron en sus caras al decir lo mismo, pero Kiyomi preguntó un poco confundida, "¿Por qué te disculpas? Usted tenía razón; mi trato hacia ellos fue horrible ".

"Me alegra que puedas ver eso ahora", dijo Naruto, "pero fue un error de mi parte usar mi control sobre ti para ..."

Kiyomi dio un paso adelante y colocó su dedo sobre los labios de Naruto mientras decía: "Shh, puedo ser bastante obstinado. Me da vergüenza decir que me llevó toda la noche y una gran parte de la mañana ver lo que estabas haciendo usando el enlace para encerrarme en una prisión de mi propia carne. Naruto parecía aliviado de que Kiyomi no estuviera molesta con él por lo que había hecho. Se transformó en confusión cuando agregó: "Además, me ayudó a recordarme la verdad de mi nueva vida".

"¿Que es eso?" Preguntó Naruto inclinando la cabeza con perplejidad.

"Que no necesito entender por qué me pides que haga algo", respondió Kiyomi. Acercó su rostro al suyo y continuó: "Debería saber que si me dices que haga algo, debería hacerlo".

Kiyomi acercó sus labios a los de él, donde lo besó ávidamente. Naruto aceptó el beso, pero después de unos momentos se retiró para decir: "No quiero que pienses que no puedes tener una mente propia".

"Lo sé", dijo Kiyomi colocando varios besos a lo largo de su cuello. "Pero usted es en quien se basa esta familia y, como tal, debe tomar las decisiones finales. Algo que mi orgullo a veces me impide recordar. Cuando me dijiste que restaurara a esas mujeres y no logré convencerte de lo contrario. Debería haber hecho lo que me pediste. Debería haber estado dispuesto a escuchar al jefe de mi familia ".

Naruto gimió agradablemente mientras Kiyomi chupaba suavemente su cuello mientras ella llevaba su mano al frente de sus pantalones. Frotando su entrepierna, ella susurró: "Por favor, déjame compensar la frustración que te causé".

Kiyomi se dejó caer de rodillas donde bajó su mosca y arrulló alegremente cuando su polla salió. Besando la cabeza, ella comenzó a lamer la cabeza antes de pasarle la lengua arriba y abajo. Naruto gimió cuando la lengua de su amante Bijuu regresó para hacerle cosquillas en la parte inferior sensible de su cabeza de gallo.

Kiyomi comenzó a tragar la longitud de Naruto haciendo que la rubia enterrara una mano en su cabello para marcar el ritmo. Kiyomi gimió alrededor de su eje mientras deslizaba una mano en su kimono para frotar su coño y la otra para acariciar su pecho. Naruto comenzó a trabajar sus caderas mientras deslizaba su polla dentro de la ansiosa boca de Kiyomi. Sintió que sus nueces comenzaban a prepararse para entregar su crema espesa, así que liberó su polla con un pop.

Bajando la cara hacia la de ella, la besó profundamente, antes de levantarla en sus brazos y llevarla a un escritorio cercano donde ella estudiaba un poco. Colocándola sobre él, Naruto sacó su kimono de sus hombros para exponer sus senos y apretó su boca sobre una de sus tetas.

Kiyomi echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando sintió la lengua de Naruto trazar su nudo endurecido. "Por favor, Naruto, apesta a mi otro para".

Naruto obedeció rápidamente mientras se movía hacia su teta izquierda, haciéndola gemir mientras apretaba su pecho y luego chupaba su nudo. Las piernas de Kiyomi se envolvieron alrededor de las caderas de Naruto, mientras ella trataba de tirar de él hacia su quim que esperaba, pero Naruto se contuvo para poder deshacerse de sus pantalones. Una vez libre de ellos y sus boxers, caminó hacia el coño acogedor de su amante.

Los dos gruñeron como uno cuando Naruto completó su viaje y quedó completamente enterrado en el apretado y apasionante arranque de Kiyomi. Permanecieron inmóviles excepto por sus cabezas, que se movían mientras se besaban acaloradamente. Kiyomi rompió el beso para dar un gemido cuando Naruto comenzó a retirarse de su agarre de terciopelo. Justo antes de que su punta se soltara, golpeó sus caderas hacia adelante, causando que el Bijuu gritara de placer.

La sala se llenó con el sonido de sus caderas que se juntaban cuando las piernas de Kiyomi se deslizaban hacia arriba y hacia abajo por la espalda y las caderas de Naruto mientras él empujaba su eje dentro y fuera de sus pliegues resbaladizos. Los brazos de Kiyomi estaban envueltos debajo de sus hombros mientras ella lo agarraba con necesidad. Kiyomi se maravilló de la sensación que la recorría ya que el sexo se sentía menos forzado que cuando Taki-nin había entrado en la mansión. Sospechaba que era porque, por primera vez, Kiyomi había admitido que su tratamiento del Taki-nin había sido incorrecto y, en cierto sentido, se había entregado completamente a Naruto al admitir que necesitaba aceptar sus decisiones como definitivas. Eso o ella pensó que las cosas que escuchó sobre el sexo de maquillaje eran ciertas. En cualquier caso, sintió que estaba llegando al punto de liberación y sintió que su amante se hinchaba dentro de ella y sabía que él también estaba cerca.

Tirando de su cabeza para que ella pudiera mordisquearle la oreja, susurró: "Lléname con tu semilla Naruto. Por favor, dámelo. Un momento después, él respondió a su pedido enterrando su polla completamente en ella mientras soltaba su semen directamente en su útero causando que el Bijuu gritara en éxtasis: "Cosas calientes se están vertiendo dentro de mí. ¡Ahhhhhhhh!

Kiyomi se derrumbó sobre el escritorio mientras temblaba de placer orgásmico. Naruto se derrumbó sobre su respiración pesadamente antes de besarla suavemente en los labios. Tomándola en sus brazos, la llevó a la silla que le ordenó que se sentara la noche anterior y miró por la ventana con su abrazo en su regazo. Kiyomi sintió que el sueño la invadía, pero se encontraba en la misma posición por la mañana cuando el sol que se asomaba por las ventanas la despertaba. Sería recibida al ver a un Naruto despierto que la había visto dormir durante toda la noche y al notar que sus ojos verdes lo miraban sonreír amorosamente sin ninguna reserva que había aparecido con la presencia del Taki-nin en su hogar. él dijo: "Buenos días".

Kiyomi sonrió radiante cuando respondió: "Es un buen día, ¿no?" Naruto asintió y ella se unió a él para mirar por la ventana y saludar al nuevo día.

"Hola Pervertido, ¿qué demonios estamos haciendo aquí?"

Kiba no respondió con la molestia que sintió por la pregunta de Yuffie cuando los condujo al Campo de entrenamiento S. Habían pasado varios días desde que le había pedido a Kiyomi que restaurara las verdaderas personalidades del Taki-nin. Una acción de la que a veces se había arrepentido, particularmente debido a Yuffie, quien se había esforzado por no dejar que olvidara lo que casi le había hecho a Aeris. Manteniéndose fresco, activó la barrera de privacidad que los shinobi usarían para mantener el jutsu que estaban desarrollando en secreto antes de darse la vuelta para decir: "Tuvimos un mal comienzo".

Yuffie se cruzó de brazos cuando dijo: "Supongo que eso es lo que un shinobi de Konoha llamaría aprovecharse de las mujeres que no pueden controlarse".

"Yuffie, se disculpó y es solo gracias a él que finalmente podemos ser nosotros mismos", dijo Aeris con un toque de gratitud.

"Pero solo cuando estamos cerca de él o de esas mujeres que se han sometido al jinchuriki", dijo Tifa después de haber adaptado una postura defensiva similar a la de Yuffie. "De lo contrario, volveremos a ser esclavos obedientes".

"Mira, sé que no es un arreglo perfecto, pero es lo mejor que pude hacer", respondió Kiba. "Creo que todos sois afortunados de que Naruto actuó de la misma manera que Kiyomi te entregó a mí". Me parece que ella alberga algún tipo de resentimiento hacia ustedes tres. Sin mencionar que soy de la opinión de que ustedes tres no son las personas favoritas de Naruto, ya que considerando que él no intervino antes. Por lo tanto, soy la mejor esperanza que tienes de lograr una vida normal algún día ".

"¿Por qué deberíamos creer que nos vas a ayudar a pervertir?" Yuffie preguntó con escepticismo.

"Porque es la única forma en que voy a recuperar una vida normal también", respondió Kiba. "¿Realmente crees que quiero seguir fingiendo que tengo tres hermosas mujeres que viven conmigo y que me adoran en público, pero que no pueden soportarme cuando estamos solos?"

La cara de Yuffie se suavizó por un momento al considerar que el arreglo actual probablemente era un dolor para el joven. Pero desapareció un momento después, cuando Aeris preguntó: "¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí?"

Kiba se encogió de hombros y respondió: "Supuse que había pasado un tiempo desde que ustedes tres tuvieron la oportunidad de estirar las piernas". Los tres kunoichi se miraron el uno al otro antes de dirigir sus miradas de nuevo a Kiba cuando él se dejó caer en una postura básica de la academia, "Vamos. Seré tu oponente.

Durante varios latidos no sucedió nada hasta que, con un grito repentino, Yuffie cargó contra el Inuzuka. Kiba bloqueó la patada que trató de lanzar a un lado de su cabeza, pero ella la retiró antes de que él pudiera agarrarla y saltó hacia atrás. Kiba estaba a punto de perseguirlo, pero se vio obligado a retroceder cuando Tifa cargó hacia adelante para lanzar varios lanzamientos salvajes. Kiba evitó la mayoría de ellos, pero Yuffie dio la vuelta y lo pateó por detrás, lo que lo empujó directamente a uno de los golpes de Tifa.

Kiba saltó por el suelo en estado de shock por lo fuerte que había sido el golpe. Recuperándose, sacudió la cabeza para despejarlo, pero se vio obligado a rodar mientras Tifa intentaba seguir con una patada de hacha. Su golpe falló, pero cuando Kiba se puso de pie, Yuffie lo obligó a la defensiva cuando aterrizó frente a él y atacó salvajemente lanzando varios golpes. Una vez más, Kiba logró bloquear a la mayoría de ellos, pero luego Tifa golpeó en una abertura que Yuffie bloqueó y dejó abierta. Su puño golpeó su lado derecho causando que Kiba jadeara de dolor cuando sintió algo crujir. El dolor le hizo perder uno de los golpes de Yuffie, lo que hizo que su cabeza se volviera bruscamente cuando su golpe lo atrapó en la mejilla. Tifa se conectó luego causando que su cabeza volara en sentido contrario, antes de que ambas mujeres comenzaran a desatar su furia contra él.

Una patada en el pecho por parte de Yuffie lo envió de vuelta cuando cayó al suelo. Observó a las dos mujeres acusadas de continuar su castigo, pero Aeris las bloqueó y se interpuso entre él y la kunoichi. Extendiendo los brazos, dijo: "Eso es suficiente. ¿Estás tratando de matarlo? ¿Qué crees que nos va a pasar entonces?

Ambas mujeres se relajaron después de un momento con Yuffie diciendo: "Bien, vámonos. Gracias por la práctica pervertida ".

"En cualquier momento," gruñó Kiba mientras trataba de sentarse, pero rápidamente se rindió.

Escuchó a Tifa preguntar: "¿Qué esperas para que Aeris se vaya?"

"Me pondré al día", dijo Aeris, "Quiero asegurarme de que no va a morir gracias a ustedes dos". Tifa se encogió de hombros, antes de girar para pasar rápidamente por el pueblo para que ella pudiera mantenerse en control de sí misma.

Kiba logró sentarse en parte gracias a la kunoichi, que se había puesto un vestido de combate rosa. Aeris sonrió casi disculpándose cuando dijo: "Me temo que mis habilidades curativas no son tan buenas como a las que probablemente estás acostumbrado". Sus manos comenzaron a brillar cuando las presionó hacia donde sospechaba que su costilla se había roto y Kiba suspiró de alivio cuando el dolor en su costado disminuyó poco después. Varios minutos después de la curación, ella dijo: "Fue amable de tu parte dejar que te quitaran sus frustraciones de esa manera".

"¿Qué te hace pensar que no me patearon el trasero?" Kiba preguntó sorprendido.

Aeris sonrió mientras respondía: "Nunca he conocido a un Inuzuka que entraría en batalla sin usar primero la Técnica de imitación de bestias". Entrar en una pelea sin él parece ser como atar un brazo a la espalda ".

Kiba se habría reído entre dientes si no pensara que hacerlo le dolería tanto. En cambio, respondió: "Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que durante tanto tiempo ustedes tres fueron impotentes, pensé que sería bueno para todos quitarle las frustraciones a alguien".

Aeris hizo una pausa en su curación y preguntó: "¿Qué hubieras hecho si te hubieran matado?"

Kiba se encogió de hombros, lo que provocó una mueca de su parte cuando respondió: "Supongo que no consideré eso como una posibilidad. Gracias por intervenir, pero ¿no estás tan enojado como ellos? ¿Por qué no te metiste?

Aeris miró hacia otro lado cuando respondió: "Porque, sinceramente, sentí que nos merecíamos lo que nos pasó".

Kiba estaba sorprendida por su respuesta, pero Aeris no parecía dispuesta a entrar en detalles cuando le echó el brazo sobre el hombro para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Al ser ayudada a llegar a su casa, Kiba se preguntó por qué Aeris sentía que ella y los demás habían merecido convertirse en esclavos sin sentido, pero lo dejó a favor de disfrutar de su aroma floral, que él encontró bastante relajante.

Kiba ya no estaba seguro de qué hacer con la situación de su hogar. Parecía que su truco en el campo de entrenamiento había disminuido un poco la hostilidad que Tifa y Yuffie mostraron hacia él. Supuso que también se habían dado cuenta de que el viaje anterior había sido para que liberaran algunas de sus frustraciones y que se había estado conteniendo después de que tuvieron otra sesión y se las arregló para defenderse debido al uso de su arsenal completo de jutsu. además de llevar a Akamaru con él. Si bien no consiguió que confiaran más en él, al menos les mostró a las mujeres que estaba tratando de mejorar su situación.

Sin embargo, la Inuzuka no estaba segura de qué hacer con Aeris, ya que casi parecía haber superado por completo su control. Sospechaba que se debía a que ella sentía que se merecía lo que le había sucedido, pero en las varias semanas transcurridas desde que había dicho eso, había permanecido cautelosa sobre lo que había querido decir.

Sin embargo, por el momento, Kiba no estaba tratando de descubrir ese misterio en particular, ya que estaba ocupado sintiéndose inferior a cierto jinchuriki rubio. La razón se debió a la espectacular derrota que había sufrido en manos de Naruto.

Mientras que Kiba se había enfrentado con su madre y su hermana involucradas con el jinchuriki, principalmente porque el estado de ánimo de su madre nunca había sido tan agradable. Todavía estaba tambaleándose por lo poderoso que se había vuelto Naruto en un sentido físico. Odiaba admitirlo, pero a veces quería actuar de manera similar a como lo hizo Akamaru cuando se encontraron por primera vez con Gaara durante los Exámenes de Chunin. Un hecho que lo molestó especialmente ya que dudaba que Naruto fuera consciente del poder que se derramaba de él a veces. Su popularidad con las mujeres fue solo la última categoría en la que descubrió que estaba siendo superado por el último muerto de la Academia.

Por lo tanto, después de responder a una convocatoria de Kakashi para reunirse en el campo de entrenamiento y descubrir que tanto el Equipo Kurenai como el Equipo Asuma estaban allí junto con los jounin enmascarados, Kiba sintió que su competitividad con Naruto se aceleraba. Resultó que Kakashi iba a intervenir temporalmente para llenar los vacíos que dejó la muerte de Asuma y que Kurenai fue puesto en licencia temporal. Pero sintió que para hacerlo necesitaba tener que enfrentarse a un equipo cuyas capacidades conocía mejor, las suyas.

Kiba admitiría que enfrentarse a dos jinchuriki en Naruto y Fu, así como al aprendiz de Tsunade, en circunstancias normales sería una tarea bastante desalentadora. Aún así, Kiba había sentido que su equipo funcionaría admirablemente, y lo hizo hasta cierto punto. Pero Kiba había sentido una creciente sensación de ser mimado principalmente por Naruto ya que el rubio no estaba usando ninguna de las habilidades que había mostrado durante el ataque de Pain contra la aldea. Su orgullo se provocó aún más cuando Hinata había logrado noquear a Naruto en una de las peleas al anotar un golpe directo en su pecho que si ella hubiera estado usando chakra habría explotado su corazón y mientras él sabía que el Hyuuga había mejorado a saltos y saltos. límites, en parte debido a su relación con Naruto. Sin embargo, todavía dolía, ya que si le hubieran preguntado quién era el miembro más fuerte de su equipo,

Sin embargo, para su asombro, tendría que repensar eso, ya que podía darse cuenta de eso, mientras que Naruto no estaba exactamente lleno. Estaba reteniendo mucho menos contra las mujeres con las que estaba involucrado. En general, dejó a Kiba con un mal sabor de boca y, como resultado, desafió al jinchuriki a un combate uno a uno. Además, había exigido al rubio que no ocultara nada. Naruto aceptó vacilante. Lo último que Kiba recordaba era escuchar a Kakashi dar la señal de ir y ver a Naruto desaparecer antes de ser golpeado con más fuerza de lo que había sido en toda su vida. Lo que teniendo en cuenta que su madre no era conocida por golpearla cuando entrenaron definitivamente decía algo.

El zumbido sacó a Kiba de su vergonzosa pérdida de vuelta al presente. Se centró en la fuente, que estaba cocinando, pero a diferencia de ser su madre, descubrió que Aeris había terminado de picar los ingredientes que había reunido y ahora los estaba salteando. Sintió sus ojos en ella, haciéndola mirar hacia atrás con una sonrisa amable mientras decía: "Espero que hayas terminado de meditar. La cena está casi lista y no tengo ganas de comer en silencio ".

Kiba sonrió cuando se levantó de su silla para preguntar: "¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar?"

"Puedes conseguir los platos y utensilios", dijo Aeris mientras volvía a su tarea.

Kiba hizo lo que le pidió y de nuevo estaba confundido por su vida hogareña actual, ya que a veces Aeris casi parecía actuar como si se hubiera imaginado que lo haría una novia, ya que ella asumía ciertas tareas en la casa, como cocinar las comidas. Además, solía sentir que ella valoraba su compañía, especialmente porque él a menudo le ofrecía ayuda.

Dirigiéndose al gabinete que almacenaba los platos, preguntó: "¿Quién asistirá?"

"Sólo nosotros", respondió Aeris. "Yuffie y Tifa siguen siendo obstinadas".

Kiba asintió con la cabeza ya que mientras Aeris parecía estar tratando de sacar lo mejor del nuevo arreglo. Los otros dos todavía estaban tratando de encontrar una manera de circunnavegar los controles que Kiyomi les había puesto. Se rió entre dientes al recordar que lo llamaron a la sede de Anbu para recoger a las dos mujeres, ya que habían sido arrestadas por hacer una escena. Había creído que habían intentado gritar cómo eran shinobi de Taki que se mantenían en contra de su voluntad, pero en cambio los dos terminaron actuando como un par de borrachos cuando sus controles motores se volvieron lentos y comenzaron a arrastrar sus palabras mientras hablaba galimatías. Como resultado, habían sido arrestados donde Yuugao le había dicho que los vigilara mejor. Temiendo otra reunión con el capitán de Anbu que refutaba, preguntó: "¿Qué crees que están haciendo?"

"Probablemente tratando de probar qué tan lejos pueden llegar de la aldea antes de colapsar debido a la sensación de que la gravedad a su alrededor está aumentando", respondió Aeris sonriendo con diversión. "Teniendo en cuenta algunas de las cárceles en las que hemos estado, uno pensaría que sentirían que esta fue un paso adelante".

"Supongo", respondió Kiba mientras agarraba dos platos, "Pero, de nuevo, una jaula es una jaula".

Al acercarse a Aeris, él los tendió para que ella pudiera llenarlos y luego comenzó a llevarlos a la mesa. Aeris lo detuvo y le preguntó: "¿D-crees que estaría bien si comiéramos afuera?"

Kiba asintió mientras cambiaba de rumbo y al salir dejó los platos cerca de una hoguera donde su familia se sentaba ocasionalmente. Al descubrir que ya estaba instalado, encendió la leña en la base y observó por un momento cómo el pequeño fuego se convertía en un fuego. Sentado en una silla al lado del Taki-nin, observó el fuego mientras comenzaba a comer. A pesar de ser diferente de lo que su madre normalmente preparaba, ya que la mayoría de las comidas de Tsume tendían a ser a base de carne, Kiba descubrió que estaba volviendo rápidamente a las comidas a base de vegetales que Aeris cocinaba.

Los dos miraron el fuego en silencio hasta que Aeris preguntó: "Entonces, ¿en qué estabas pensando antes?"

"Nada realmente", respondió Kiba.

Aeris sonrió a sabiendas antes de decir: "Por no ser nada, parecías bastante ocupado por tus pensamientos. Por favor dime."

Kiba tuvo dificultades para rechazar a la mujer, así que después de un momento dijo: "Creo que me sorprendió sentir que me estaba convirtiendo en un don nadie".

"Eres el hijo de un líder de clan, Kiba. Dudo que sea un sentimiento que otros comparten ".

Kiba le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa en agradecimiento por tratar de animarlo, pero respondió: "Los Inuzuka no son como otros clanes. No importa que haya nacido para probablemente uno de los líderes de clanes más antiguos que haya conocido. A menos que yo pueda ganar el puesto, el título pasará a quien la derrote. A decir verdad, considerando que no ha habido un líder de clan masculino desde el primer Inuzuka, no es algo que me haya molestado nunca. Kiba suspiró al recordar su derrota antes en las manos de Naruto, antes de recordar también otra durante los Exámenes Chunin. Dejando su plato en el suelo, miró al fuego y dijo: "No, supongo que se podría decir que me siento así por un compañero de clase mío".

"Naruto ..."

Kiba asintió con la cabeza y explicó: "Quiero decir que se ha convertido en alguien que toda la aldea también mira. Pero si pudieras haberlo visto durante la academia, pensarías que tendría suerte si no terminara suicidándose accidentalmente. Recordando los muchos fracasos de Naruto durante la academia, agregó: "Estar emparejado contra él durante la práctica fue casi como un regalo, ya que sabías que serías el primero en llegar a la cima. Pero luego sucedieron los exámenes de Chunin y todo cambió. Primero me ganó en las preliminares. Luego, durante la ronda final, terminé siendo acostado por un genjutsu como un aficionado y me desperté para descubrir que había salvado a toda la maldita aldea al enfrentarse a Gaara. Quiero decir que no podía creerlo, cuando me encontré con Gaara durante los Exámenes de Chunin, había sido todo lo que podía hacer, no me mojé demasiado de miedo, pero Naruto terminó golpeándolo. Ahora mira todo lo que ha logrado. Ha salvado la aldea docenas de veces, tiene un puente que lleva su nombre, sin mencionar un harén de mujeres dispuestas a ayudarlo a lograr todos sus objetivos. Sin embargo, en comparación, todo lo que realmente puedo afirmar es haber luchado contra uno de los guardaespaldas de élite de Orochimaru el tiempo suficiente para ser salvado por un Sand-nin. Bastante patético cuando lo piensas.

Aeris permaneció en silencio antes de preguntar: "¿Alguna vez has considerado por qué ha crecido tanto mientras sientes que te has mantenido relativamente igual?" Podía ver que Kiba no lo había explicado así: "Te estás quedando atrapado en todo lo que ha logrado, pero olvida por qué lo está haciendo".

"Para unir las aldeas shinobi", dijo Kiba. "Esa es una meta relativamente nueva. Al crecer, siempre hablaba de cómo quería ser Hokage ".

"Esas metas no son tan diferentes como las haces sonar", dijo Aeris mientras miraba lejos del fuego hacia el joven. "El mayor deseo de un Kage debería ser la seguridad y el bienestar de las personas que se le ha encomendado proteger. Se podría decir que al tomar amantes de otros pueblos, Naruto ha ampliado la cantidad de personas que sentiría el deseo de proteger. Después de todo, una amenaza para Kumo debe preocuparlo en la misma medida que una amenaza para Konoha. Él tiene personas que necesita proteger en ambos lugares y junto con ese deseo de proteger a otros viene el conocimiento de que necesita ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo. Por lo tanto, cada entrenamiento que hace es reunir la fuerza necesaria para enfrentar esas amenazas. Sus ojos siempre están en el horizonte, por eso se esfuerza tanto ".

"Entreno duro", dijo Kiba un poco a la defensiva.

Aeris sonrió cuando dijo: "Estoy segura de que sí. También me imagino que has comenzado a esforzarte aún más, ya que estos sentimientos de inferioridad han comenzado a afligirte ". Ella se rió levemente cuando Kiba se sonrojó cuando su suposición resultó precisa. Sacudiendo la cabeza, advirtió: "Kiba, nunca lo alcanzarás y lo alcanzarás si tus ojos solo están fijos en su espalda con la esperanza de alcanzarlo. Si esa es tu motivación, solo te encontrarás volviendo sobre los lugares en los que él ya ha estado.

Kiba tomó en serio sus palabras y, sintiendo una sensación de gratitud hacia ella, preguntó: "¿Cómo es posible que sientas que mereces cómo te trataron?"

Aeris miró hacia otro lado mientras se levantaba rápidamente y decía: "Creo que deberíamos llamarlo una noche.

Ella trató de pasar junto a él, pero Kiba la agarró de la muñeca y le preguntó: "Por favor, dime".

"Kiba, he hecho cosas horribles en mi vida. Yo ... "

Kiba la bajó a su regazo y la miró a los ojos mientras decía:" No sé qué es lo que has hecho y, sinceramente, no me importa. Pero puedo decir que lo lamentas. También eres una de las personas más amables y afectuosas que conozco. Intenta olvidar el pasado y encontrar la felicidad en el presente ".

Kiba luego presionó sus labios contra los de ella y por un momento sintió que se derretiría en sus brazos. Pero luego presionó sus manos contra su pecho empujándolo hacia atrás y rápidamente dijo: "Yo ... tengo que irme". Se lanzó hacia la oscuridad dejando a Kiba preguntándose si la chispa que había sentido al tocar sus labios había sido unilateral.

"Ríndete Yuffie", dijo Tifa mientras se derrumbaba sobre su espalda de lo que parecía una fuerza de gravedad insuperable. . La presión disminuyó tan pronto como dejó de luchar para avanzar, pero sabía que volvería con venganza en el momento en que lo intentara de nuevo.

"Nunca", gritó Yuffie desafiante, "Tiene que ser algún tipo de truco mental. Voy a vencer a esa pelirroja todavía ". Sin embargo, a pesar de sus palabras, un momento después se derrumbó y luego suspiró cuando los efectos parecieron desaparecer.

Tifa intentó mirar a su compañera de equipo y sintió una pequeña sonrisa mientras su pecho hacía imposible la hazaña. En verdad, Tifa no entendía por qué Yuffie estaba tan decidida a regresar a Taki ya que era obvio que su pueblo los había repudiado. Sin mencionar que, excepto por estar atrapada como observadora en su propio cuerpo por un tiempo, encontró que los cambios que se le habían hecho eran bastante satisfactorios. Antes de encontrarse con el Kyuubi, Tifa sabía que ella y sus compañeras de equipo se habían reunido en parte debido a su aspecto bastante simple. Descubrió que tener una cara y una figura por la que la mayoría de las mujeres matarían había sido un trato bastante justo por las molestias de perder el control de su cuerpo, especialmente porque se había dado cuenta de que el hombre rubio del que Bijuu había sido parte era el el mismo que habían intentado matar hace más de una década.

Una parte de ella temía que, incluso si lograban escapar de la aldea, cualquier magia que Bijuu le hubiera realizado desaparecería. Había tratado de hacer que Yuffie entendiera de dónde venía, pero por alguna razón, el líder de su equipo estaba empeñado en regresar a casa.

Cansada de arrastrarse por la tierra, Tifa decidió regresar a la aldea. Al darse cuenta de que podía pararse, hizo una pausa cuando Yuffie preguntó: "¿A dónde vas?"

"Regresaré", respondió Tifa, "Intentemos sacar el mejor provecho por el momento como lo está haciendo Aeris".

"Aeris probablemente está enamorada de ese bastardo", dijo Yuffie enojada. "Probablemente le recuerda a esa Mist Shinobi de la que se enamoró".

Tifa se encogió de hombros, antes de decir: "Tienen personalidades similares. Nunca se perdonó por lo que ... "

" A quién le importa ", espetó Yuffie," ¿Es esa una razón para darle la espalda al intentar regresar a casa? O el equipo? Intentamos extraerlo como prometimos, pero la operación salió mal. Sucede."

"No necesitas decirme eso", dijo Tifa enojada. "Pasamos la mayor parte de una década en prisión porque las cosas salieron mal. Estoy cansado de vivir en un pueblo que nos dejó desperdiciar durante una década. Tal vez es hora de que intentemos encontrar nuestros propios caminos ".

"Haz lo que quieras", espetó Yuffie enojada y con un poco de esfuerzo cuando comenzó a tratar de alejarse de su compañero de equipo. "Algunos de nosotros aparentemente valoramos la lealtad más que otros".

Tifa observó a la mujer luchar y sintió que era más bien como una metáfora, ya que parecía que su decisión había dejado sus hombros más livianos que antes.

Temari se arrodilló a un lado, junto con sus compañeros consejeros, en la gran sala de audiencias que servía como sala de audiencias para el juicio de Joseki. Aunque no era abogada, tenía bastante confianza en el caso contra el antiguo anciano. Sin embargo, desde su punto de vista, admitiría sentirse un poco preocupada por la falta de preocupación reflejada en el rostro de Joseki cuando se arrodilló en el centro de la habitación.

Un sentimiento que aparentemente tenía en común con uno de sus compañeros consejeros. "Está demasiado tranquilo", dijo Pakura mirando al hombre con cuidado. "No es un acto. Confía en que escapará de la justicia hoy ".

"Hey, tratemos de mantenernos un poco optimistas. El magistrado ni siquiera ha tomado su posición todavía. Sin embargo, Temari frunció el ceño, a pesar de sus palabras, ya que le costaba mucho estar en desacuerdo con Pakura. Dirigió su mirada a su hermano menor que estaba arrodillado junto al fiscal, quien se arrodilló a la izquierda del pequeño estrado donde se sentaría el magistrado. A pesar de sus preocupaciones, se consoló con la expresión estoica de Gaara. Ella sabía que su hermano tenía a su shinobi trabajando diligentemente para descubrir los muchos crímenes de Joseki. También sabía que podrían demostrar que había trabajado con Danzou para socavar al Hokage actual en parte gracias al testimonio de Komachi. Además, habían descubierto un complot en el que se había comprometido para asegurar una mina de oro oculta al eliminar no solo al líder de la ciudad y su hijo, sino también al hombre que lo había contratado para hacerlo.

Sin embargo, la única debilidad en el caso fue la falta de testimonio humano fuera de Komachi. En los varios meses que habían pasado desde el arresto del anciano, Gaara había liberado y seguido a las aves que Joseki había usado para contactar a sus agentes. Desafortunadamente, en la mayoría de los casos, los pájaros se habían dirigido a Iwa y el Tschuikage se había negado a permitir que ningún shinobi de Suna los persiguiera, y si habían activado a algún agente en sus tierras, se había negado a revelarlo. Además, resultó haber relativamente pocos en Kumogakure y Konohagakure. La razón de Kumo se debió a que activó todos sus activos para tratar con Rin cuando Danzou la activó para asesinar a Killer Bee. Todos ellos eran Shinobi de Kumo, pero debido a su distancia de Suna, el anciano casi no tenía parcelas activas en la región.

Desafortunadamente, el Raikage detestaba admitir que algunos de sus shinobi habían sido comprometidos, por lo que se había negado a dejar que Suna siguiera a las aves hasta sus objetivos. Además, la única razón por la que ella y Gaara tenían alguna idea de que habían activado agentes era por Mabui.

Eso había dejado a Konoha y Kiri como las dos únicas aldeas que podrían haber sido testigos del lavado de cerebro de Joseki. Sin embargo, Mist había permanecido en silencio sobre el asunto y fuera de Rin, cuyos recuerdos de su tiempo como agente del Suna Elder habían sido eliminados; Joseki no había podido convertir a ninguno de los shinobi de Konoha de manera similar, en parte debido a que Danzou estaba constantemente al acecho de los agentes de su rival.

Hubo cierta discusión acerca de hacer que Rin se presentara, pero al final se decidió no hacerlo. Principalmente, ya que se creía que sin acceso directo a sus recuerdos, probablemente podría ser una responsabilidad en el interrogatorio. Además, explicar dónde había estado desde el arresto de Joseki sería problemático para el Harén, teniendo en cuenta que se había escabullido recientemente en Earth Country.

El ligero murmullo se calmó cuando el magistrado de la capital entró en la habitación. Tomando asiento sobre una almohada en la cabecera de la sala, el hombre que parecía tener la misma edad que el anciano en el juicio dijo: "Saludos, esta corte está ahora en sesión". Dirigió una mirada severa a todos en la habitación y dejó que permaneciera sobre el acusado unos momentos más que los demás. Se aclaró la garganta y luego dijo: "He vertido sobre la evidencia que fue enviada a la capital. Solo se me ocurre una palabra para describir lo que vi, parodia ".

Temari sintió que una sonrisa amenazaba con aparecer en su rostro ante las palabras del magistrado cuando sus preocupaciones anteriores comenzaron a desvanecerse. Sin embargo, como una trampilla que se abría bajo sus pies, sintió que sus esperanzas caían en un pozo de desesperación mientras el hombre continuaba: "Como en una parodia ver a un hombre de la estatura de Joseki derribado por lo que solo puedo llamar acusaciones infundadas".

"Milord", dijo el fiscal confundido sobre cómo el magistrado podría llegar a tal conclusión, "estamos hablando de un hombre que utilizó técnicas prohibidas en el shinobi de su propia aldea, así como los de ..."

"Sea silencioso consejero", el Magistrado gritó causando que el fiscal cesara su objeción.

"Según su propio consejero de notas, usted señala que todos los shinobi de Suna que se descubrió que tenían estas personas falsas se ofrecieron como voluntarios para el procedimiento. Lo hicieron porque carecían de la habilidad y la concentración por sí mismos y probablemente habrían desaparecido del programa shinobi sin su ayuda. Nadie puede probar que ninguno de esos shinobi haya hecho otra cosa que preformas admirablemente al servicio de Suna. Creo que también vale la pena mencionar que es un destino que puede suceder a algunos de estos shinobi ahora que el jutsu ha sido cancelado ".

El fiscal frunció el ceño al tener sus propias notas sobre el caso utilizadas en su contra, pero sin inmutarse argumentó: "Milord, pero ¿qué pasa con la evidencia de que ha hecho agentes de shinobi extranjero? Acciones que emprendió sin el permiso del Kazekage.

"¿Qué importa lo que le haga al shinobi de otros países? ¿Tenemos alguno de ellos aquí para testificar contra él? El concejal frunció el ceño pero negó con la cabeza en respuesta a la pregunta del Magistrado, lo que provocó que el hombre continuara con desdén: "Entonces, ¿por qué debería juzgarlo si las otras aldeas no pueden molestarse en enviar a su pobre shinobi supuestamente victimizado a testificar? en su propio nombre?

"Deberías preocuparte porque es tu evidente falta de preocupación ver que se hace justicia y que el otro Kage no se molestó en enviar a nadie".

A pesar de que Gaara pronunció su reprimenda en su típica forma tranquila, el rostro del Magistrado se puso rojo. Comenzó a temblar cuando dijo enojado: "Conoce tu lugar, cachorro. Puedes ser Kazekage, pero en mi puesto de Magistrado represento al Señor de la Tierra del Viento. Recuerda a ese chico.

"Entonces uno pensaría que habría más preocupación por los crímenes cometidos por Lord Joseki que podrían haber resultado en el caos de la guerra que estalló en las tierras del Daimyo", dijo Gaara diplomáticamente con la esperanza de calmar al hombre y al mismo tiempo expresar su punto. "Uno solo puede imaginar cómo habría reaccionado el otro Kage si hubieran sido ellos quienes descubrieron estos crímenes en lugar de nosotros. Al alertar a los otros pueblos de sus acciones, al menos les hemos asegurado que eran los de un agente solitario en lugar de todo el pueblo ".

Temari señaló que era una táctica que parecía funcionar ya que el hombre probablemente había llegado a la conclusión de que, a pesar de la juventud de Gaara, podría intimidar al antiguo jinchuriki para que abandonara el caso. Además, ella creía que él se daba cuenta de que continuar dejando que sus emociones se apoderaran de él lo haría parecer menos majestuoso, especialmente en comparación con el comportamiento imperturbable de Gaara.

La multitud se erizó un poco cuando el Magistrado dijo: "Desearía que tus palabras no sonaran tan ingenuas para mis oídos, Lord Gaara. Ves el mundo a la luz de que la realidad ha demostrado que el tiempo y el tiempo no existen. Todas sus acciones han fortalecido a quienes amenazarían la paz y la estabilidad de nuestra patria. Es posible que desee que sus números opuestos en las otras aldeas tengan los mismos deseos de paz que usted, pero la historia ha demostrado una y otra vez que no. Incluso la estabilidad actual con la Hoja palidece en comparación con los muchos años de hostilidad abierta que ha existido entre Suna y Konoha ".

"Quizás", respondió Gaara, "pero la amistad y el compañerismo que existe entre nosotros ahora nunca habría sucedido si dejamos que lo que sucedió en el pasado dicte nuestras acciones actuales. Todo lo que se necesitó para que florecieran nuestros nuevos lazos estrechos con la Hoja fue para ... "

" Sí, sí ", dijo el Magistrado en un tono aburrido mientras agitaba su mano despectivamente," Estoy seguro de que podemos tener un debate bastante enérgico sobre relaciones entre pueblos, pero perdóname por no encontrar ningún fallo en Joseki, posiblemente tomando medidas para asegurar que Suna no sea sorprendida por acciones hostiles de otros pueblos ".

"¿De qué estás hablando?" el fiscal preguntó hablando. "Si está sugiriendo que cree que los acusados afirman que aquellos a quienes convirtió en agentes eran personas encubiertas que convirtió, entonces diría que es una ilusión en el mejor de los casos".

"Sin embargo, no puedes refutar esas afirmaciones, ¿verdad?" preguntó el magistrado apenas escondiendo una sonrisa cuando el fiscal titubeó en contrarrestar su declaración.

El fiscal se vio obligado a reconocer el punto cuando dijo: "No, no puedo, especialmente a la luz del hecho de que aquellos en Suna parecían voluntarios. Sin embargo, sea como fuere, difícilmente se puede decir que tuvo propósitos nobles en sus acciones de aceptar un contrato para matar a un líder de Wind Country Village y a su pequeño hijo ".

El magistrado enfocó una mirada de acero en Joseki antes de responder: "No, no lo hace. Sin embargo, lo que no pude evitar notar es que, si bien la evidencia parece ser bastante condenatoria. Nunca se menciona cómo se supo de esta trama ". Levantó la mano mientras el concejal se preparaba para objetar, adivinando lo que el hombre estaba a punto de decir, el Magistrado dijo: "Sí, soy consciente de que un informante supuestamente dio un paso adelante con información clave que apuntó a los investigadores en la dirección correcta. Sin embargo, esto no se presta a la posibilidad de que la razón por la cual la evidencia contra Joseki sea tan condenatoria es porque se hizo parecer así ".

"Señor, con el debido respeto después de que Joseki traicionó a su cliente, al asesinarlo, arregló la compra de la tierra por un alias suyo que ha estado utilizando durante años. Sabemos esto por un hecho y ... "

" Y cuando se le pidió a la gente que describiera al hombre que usaba este alias con el que habían tratado a lo largo de los años, sus propios investigadores recibieron cincuenta descripciones diferentes ", dijo el Magistrado rápidamente mientras hablaba. el fiscal

"Eso es porque usó a las personas que convirtió en sus agentes para reunirse con estos testigos", dijo el hombre a punto de exasperarse.

"Eso es meramente una conjetura", respondió el funcionario, "¿Necesito recordarle que ninguno de estos supuestos agentes que tenía en Suna coincidía con las descripciones de las personas que usaban este alias". Teniendo en cuenta que todas las actividades para esta persona que rastreaste hasta el élder Joseki tuvieron lugar en Suna, parece bastante sospechoso que no use los agentes más cercanos disponibles ".

"A menos que él contara con la falta de confianza entre las aldeas para ofrecer algo de cobertura para sus actividades, así que sabía que sería mejor usar aquellos que no se remontan fácilmente a él", gritó Temari desde donde estaban arrodillados los actuales Consejeros de Suna. "¿Estás tratando de ser obtuso?"

"Estoy tratando de asegurarme de que se haga justicia", rugió el magistrado furioso mientras se ponía de pie. "No permitir algún tipo de caza de brujas para un hombre que ha dedicado toda su vida a proteger su hogar. Y usted, jovencita, debe recordar a quién se dirige. Soy un Magistrado designado personalmente para nuestro Señor Daimyo. Mis juicios son la ley, y considero que su caso contra el élder Joseki es, como mínimo, un posible complot para desacreditarlo por parte de aquellos que esperan aprovechar la credulidad de un Kazekage que cree que si todos pensamos felices. la hostilidad entre países simplemente desaparecerá. En el peor de los casos, un complot interno para eliminar una voz que obstruye algunas de las iniciativas recientes de Kazekage ".

"Ahora, ¿quién está lanzando acusaciones infundadas", dijo Temari sin intimidarse por el hombre o su posición. "No olvidemos que también tenemos un testigo que está aquí para testificar que fue testigo de cómo Joseki conspiraba con Danzou of the Leaf en varias ocasiones para abrir una brecha entre nuestras dos aldeas".

"No lo he olvidado, Lady Temari". Dijo el Magistrado alzando una mirada despectiva hacia Komachi. "De hecho, me parece realmente preocupante que ofrezca su testimonio como evidencia. Si incluso una fracción de los rumores que rodean a Danzou son ciertos, entonces tengo muy pocos problemas para creer que aún intentaría atacar a sus enemigos incluso desde la tumba. Por lo que sé, ella todavía está trabajando para él y espera desacreditar a uno de sus antiguos rivales ".

"Eso es absurdo", respondió Temrai acaloradamente, "Ella fue instrumental en el desmantelamiento de la organización raíz de Danzou por parte de Leaf. También ayudó a derribar no solo a Danzou, sino también a otro anciano respetado, Homura. Honestamente, no puedes sentarte allí y esperar que nos traguemos la basura de que ella hizo todo esto para poder hablar mal de Joseki ".

El magistrado frunció el ceño y dijo amenazadoramente: "Está peligrosamente cerca de la insubordinación, Lady Temari". Se encogió de hombros y dijo con calma: "Cree lo que quieras, pero mi palabra es ley. Este caso se desestima ".

"¡Qué!" Temari gritó con enojo cuando rápidamente se puso de pie, pero Pakura le impidió moverse hacia el hombre sonriente, que sujetó su mano sobre la muñeca de su compañero de Harén.

El rubio se enfureció cuando el magistrado bajó del estrado del que había juzgado y, pasando por alto a Gaara, estrechó la mano de Joseki, muy divertida. Observó la tentación de cortar al Anciano mientras se paraba ante su hermano menor para decir con aire de suficiencia: "Parece que deberías haberme acabado en ese viejo sótano rancio, Lord Gaara".

Gaara no dejó que sus emociones se mostraran, pero un ligero tono de ira entró en su voz cuando dijo: "No me tientes, Joseki, a rectificar ese error".

Joseki se rió divertido mientras se daba la vuelta para devolver la llamada, "Bueno, ya sabes dónde encontrarme si decides hacerlo".

Temari se encolerizó mientras miraba la espalda del anciano exonerado mientras hablaba con varios partidarios mientras salía de la habitación. Con la esperanza de apoyar a su hermano, ella dijo: "No te preocupes Gaara a pesar de este revés, sus días como vendedor ambulante de influencia en el pueblo han terminado. La mayoría de los shinobi te apoyan; no podrá interponerse en el camino ".

Gaara no respondió al principio haciendo que Temari pensara que no la había escuchado. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de repetirse, dijo: "La amenaza que representa para nuestras esperanzas de mejores relaciones con nuestros pueblos de shinobi podría disminuir, pero mientras permanezca libre no se retirará tranquilamente". Tarde o temprano tendrá que ser tratado.

Sari entró un poco recatada en la oficina de Gaara, ya que sabía que probablemente todavía estaba molesto por la liberación de Joseki, aunque solo un puñado de personas lo conocía lo suficiente como para decirlo. Sari estaba extremadamente agradecida de que ella fuera una de ellas. Lo encontró mirando por la ventana con la espalda vuelta hacia ella. Pasó varios minutos mirándolo, consciente de que, a pesar de las apariencias, sabía que ella estaba allí.

"¿Temari te envió a ver cómo estaba?"

Sari frunció el ceño ante la pregunta y admitiría estar un poco celoso de la rubia a la que se refería. Por lo tanto, aunque su tono sonaba juguetón, había una pista del problema que había crecido entre ellos en su respuesta de "¿No puede la novia del Kazekage controlar a su novio sin que sea una directiva de otra persona?"

Gaara se apartó de la ventana sin indicarle que se había dado cuenta. Su rostro permaneció impasible cuando dijo: "Por supuesto, perdóname por hacerlo sonar de otra manera".

Sari contuvo el ceño fruncido ya que su tono casi lo hizo sonar como si ella fuera una diplomática que él podría haber ofendido en lugar de una mujer con la que estaba involucrado. En cambio, le dirigió una sonrisa al no querer comenzar otra pelea con él sobre el estado de su relación o sobre lo distante que él actuaba con ella. "Está bien. ¿Como estas? Ese bastardo fue bastante sarcástico contigo. ¿Es ese el tipo de recepción que recibes cuando vas a la capital?

Gaara se encogió de hombros y respondió: "Me he acostumbrado a que la gente vea mi juventud como una excusa para descartar lo que digo o creo. Me gusta creer que con el tiempo la gente comprenderá la locura de aferrarse a viejos rencores ".

Sari le dedicó a su novio una sonrisa burlona cuando dijo: "Bueno, con suerte esperamos que lo hagan viejos como Joseki y ese magistrado patear el cubo". Se dio cuenta de que un pequeño ceño amenazaba con aparecer en el rostro de Gaara y le hacía preguntar: "¿Qué es?"

"Puede que estés más cerca de la verdad de lo que piensas", respondió Gaara moviéndose para sentarse detrás de su escritorio. Suspiró sonando un poco derrotado en una extraña muestra de emoción antes de decir: "Resulta que el Magistrado que envió el Daimyo es viejo amigo de Joseki. He tenido gente mirando a Joseki desde que lo dejaron ir e incluso mientras hablamos, está entreteniendo a varios de sus seguidores más cercanos ". Gaara hizo una pausa antes de agregar, "Incluyendo al hombre que lo dejó en libertad".

"¡Qué!" Sari dijo sonando traicionada por su Kazekage: "¿Cómo podría el Daimyo enviar a un magistrado con lazos tan estrechos con el hombre en juicio que se suponía que debía juzgar?"

"Esa es la pregunta", respondió el antiguo Jinchhuriki. Sentado en su silla, dijo: "Hay dos posibilidades que puedo ver. La primera es que el Daimyo realmente no estaba al tanto de los lazos entre Joseki y su representante. Una posibilidad ya que solo logramos descubrir una fracción de los tratos que ha tenido a lo largo de los años. Es posible que haya tenido suerte y haya atraído a un magistrado que le debía algunos favores. Ciertamente no teníamos idea de lo que teníamos guardado hoy ". Gaara intentó sonreír, pero el esfuerzo no duró. "La segunda posibilidad es que él lo sabía muy bien y envió al hombre aquí para enviarme un mensaje".

"¿Qué tipo de mensaje sería ese?" Sari preguntó con incredulidad. "Dejen ir a los psicópatas asesinos que visten sus crímenes como patriotismo".

"Eso puede ser muy bien", dijo Gaara causando que Sari lo mirara confundido, ya que había querido decir su declaración medio en broma. Al explicar lo que creía, dijo: "Es posible que nuestros estrechos vínculos actuales con Konoha no sean algo que la Capital esté particularmente contenta de ver. Por lo tanto, donde vemos a personas como Joseki como un obstáculo para la paz que esperamos construir. El Daimyo y la Capital lo ven como una necesidad para mantener el status quo. Con personas como él en el lugar, nos resulta más difícil dejar a nuestros guardias con las otras aldeas shinobi ".

"¿Pero por qué querrían eso?" Preguntó Sari después de pensar en las palabras de su novio.

"No sé", admitió Gaara. "Pero, tome la cadena de eventos que llevaron a mi padre a tomar la decisión de invadir Konoha con Orochimaru. Durante años después de que firmamos la alianza con ellos, el Daimyo anterior continuó recortando los fondos para la aldea. Incluso comenzó a dedicarle trabajos a la Hoja. Sin embargo, ahora se nos dice que tengamos cuidado de no cerrarnos con Konoha y las otras aldeas, lo cual es un cambio casi total en la política ".

Sari asintió pero dijo: "Cierto, pero el Daimyo actual era primo del anterior. Él podría ser más cauteloso con los extraños, además mis padres opinaban que los fondos de desvío del viejo Daimyo de la aldea eran para poder vivir un estilo de vida hedonista ".

"Una opinión que Baki compartió", respondió Gaara mientras se frotaba los ojos con cansancio.

Sari se acercó a él y, poniéndose detrás de su silla, comenzó a amasarle los hombros. Ella frunció el ceño cuando él se tensó al principio, pero se alegró cuando él comenzó a relajarse de su caricia. Inclinándose hacia adelante, le susurró al oído: "Gaara, debes dejar de pensar en eso. Esto sigue siendo una victoria para ti. Parece que Maki y Pakura son partidarios fuertes, e independientemente de su escape de la justicia. La reputación de Joseki todavía está contaminada con las personas que importan. Tu shinobi.

La tensión restante parecía abandonar el cuerpo de Gaara como resultado de sus palabras. Sari decidió aprovechar el momento para su ventaja a fin de avanzar en su relación con el Kazekage presionando sus labios contra su cuello. Sintió que parte de la tensión regresaba y la hizo fruncir el ceño, pero siguió presionando mordisqueando y luego chupando el lóbulo de su oreja. Ella sintió que él temblaba en respuesta, pero él intentó volverse hacia ella y, por experiencias pasadas, sabía que era probable que pusiera fin a las cosas incluso antes de que comenzaran. Sin embargo, Sari selló sus labios con los de él y sintió un rayo de esperanza cuando él no retrocedió.

Al acercarse a la silla, se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo mientras profundizaba el beso deslizando su lengua pasando sus labios. Con la esperanza de finalmente lograr que sucumbiera a sus avances, ella alcanzó la parte delantera de sus pantalones y comenzó a frotar su polla endurecida a través de ellos. Gaara gimió agradablemente, así que agarró su eje a través de sus pantalones y comenzó a tirar de él. "Sari ... w-deberíamos ..." Gaara gimió cuando su novia lo sacudió.

Sari lo interrumpió cuando dijo: "Shh, Gaara solo déjame hacerte sentir bien".

Pero a pesar de sus palabras, la mano de Gaara agarró su muñeca. Ganó control sobre sí mismo cuando dijo: "Sari, ahora no es el ..."

"Tiempo", espetó Sari con frustración cuando lo interrumpió. "Entonces, ¿cuándo será exactamente el momento Gaara? Hemos estado saliendo durante más de un año, pero aún tenemos que ir más allá de besarnos o acariciarnos. Estoy listo para seguir adelante con nuestra relación. ¿Por qué no estás?

Gaara tuvo dificultades para expresar sus sentimientos en palabras, así que con la esperanza de calmar a Sari dijo: "Solo necesito más tiempo ... por favor, trata de entender".

Sari suspiró y dijo: "Lo estoy intentando. Pero cada vez es más difícil ser paciente. Si solo se tratara de querer esperar hasta el matrimonio, podría entender ... pero algo me dice que incluso entonces tendremos esta conversación ". Sari se volvió cuando comenzó a salir de la oficina del Kazekage, se detuvo al llegar a la puerta y sin mirar atrás dijo: "Lo que es peor es que te niegas a hablarme sobre eso. Si ni siquiera puedes hablar conmigo sobre lo que te está molestando, entonces tal vez deberíamos pensar en ver a otras personas ".

"Sari, yo ..." Gaara se interrumpió cuando la mujer que había amado dejó su oficina sin mirar atrás. Consideró perseguirla, pero consciente de que incluso si la alcanzaba, sus palabras harían poco para mejorar la situación, dejarla ir. Una decisión que lamentaría más tarde.

"Ah, viste la cara de ese mocoso cuando anuncié que ibas a ser puesto en libertad", el viejo amigo de Joseki, el Magistrado dijo alegremente mientras se tomaba una copa de buen vino.

Varios de los aliados más cercanos de Joseki se rieron en respuesta incluso cuando el antiguo anciano dijo: "Nuevamente, gracias por tu ayuda, viejo amigo. Espero que tu ayuda no te haya puesto en una situación incómoda en la capital.

El Magistrado desestimó la preocupación de su amigo cuando respondió: "No me olvido de mis amigos y siempre estaré en deuda con usted por hacer que ese pequeño problema mío desaparezca".

Joseki sonrió cuando recordó que el problema en cuestión era una amante del hombre, que se había vuelto demasiado grande para sus pantalones y cuando se dio cuenta de que nunca tuvo la intención de dejar a su esposa, había amenazado con hacerlo público. Una amenaza que nunca pudo llevar a cabo, ya que sabe que ocupaba una tumba poco profunda en el desierto gracias a uno de los agentes de Joseki. "Todavía estaba bastante bien pagado por eso", respondió Joseki, "¿Cómo puedo pagar esta deuda con la que me encuentro?"

El magistrado rechazó la preocupación nuevamente cuando dijo: "Honestamente, Joseki no te preocupes por eso. Aunque no salió exactamente y lo dijo, el Daimyo dejó bastante claro que no quería ver las cosas en el camino de Gaara. ¿Quién soy yo para ir en contra de la voluntad del Daimyo? Él se rió bulliciosamente mientras agregaba; "Además, alguien necesita recordarle a ese maldito Kazekage que él sirve a discreción del Daimyo y su corte, y no al revés. Y me complació mucho ser el elegido para hacerlo ". El hombre echó hacia atrás su vaso y, al encontrarlo vacío, lo sostuvo en alto y dijo: "Aunque si tuviera otra botella de esto y estuviera dispuesto a separarse de él, supongo que no lo detendría".

"Por supuesto", dijo Joseki amablemente, "creo que tengo otra botella en el sótano".

Joseki se dirigió a su sótano y descubrió que echaba de menos todas las aves disecadas que habían sido recogidas como evidencia. Haciendo una nota mental para recuperarlos, se dirigió hacia una puerta en la parte de atrás donde estaba almacenado su vino. Rápidamente, al encontrar el estante que contenía las cosas que estaba sirviendo a sus invitados, subió las escaleras y descubrió que los demás habían quedado en silencio. Un poco ebrio, gritó: "No me digas que los idiotas no podrían mantener una conversación inteligente sin que yo esté presente".

Joseki entró en el comedor y se detuvo en estado de shock cuando vio a todos sus invitados asesinados. Por las marcas alrededor de sus cuellos parecía que habían sido estrangulados. Sintió al asesino detrás de él y reaccionó rápidamente, estrelló la botella contra la pared y giró para enfrentarse al invitado no invitado. Él apuñaló con el arma improvisada y para su sorpresa una pared de arena brotó entre él y el individuo encapuchado. La arena rápidamente se envolvió alrededor de su brazo antes de aplastarla, causando que el anciano deshonrado gritara de dolor. Fue silenciado mientras más arena envolvía su boca antes de hacer lo mismo con el resto de su cuerpo.

Joseki miró al individuo encapuchado mientras la arena terminaba de rodear su cuerpo. Sin embargo, su última pregunta fue: "¿Finalmente has aprendido lo que se debe hacer para garantizar la seguridad de la aldea, Gaara?" Un momento después, la arena lo aplastó cubriendo toda la habitación en rojo, excepto por el contorno de una forma humana en una de las paredes.

Capítulo siguiente: Problemas en Sand and The Pack: Parte II


	48. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 48

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío. Además, esta historia es una ficción de limón, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan. Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora. Gracias.

Capítulo 48: Problemas en Sand and The Pack: Parte II

Tifa caminó por la aldea después de dejar a Yuffie aún luchando por romper cualquier control que Kiyomi tuviera sobre ellos, lo que evitó que el trío Taki no solo escapara de la aldea, sino que también les impidió hablar sobre eso. Todavía se sonrojó de vergüenza al recordar cómo ella y Yuffie habían comenzado a actuar como borrachos cuando habían intentado gritar sobre ser prisioneros. No hace falta decir que no habían entendido el mensaje y habían terminado en el tanque borracho local del Anbu que había manejado el asunto.

Sin embargo, a decir verdad, fue solo su lealtad hacia Yuffie lo que le impidió disfrutar de su relativamente nueva libertad. Tifa escuchó el sonido de una risa proveniente de uno de los establecimientos de bebidas que pasó y se detuvo para mirarlo. Al darse cuenta de que el nombre del bar era Séptimo Cielo, sonrió mientras observaba a la gente que se divertía por la ventana y se sintió tentada a unirse a ellos. Pero, sabiendo que estar rodeada de extraños haría que volviera a la personalidad que Kiyomi les había impuesto, decidió regresar a la casa que tenía en la casa de Kiba. Ella suspiró al no poder disfrutar adecuadamente, ya que uno de sus sueños había sido abrir un establecimiento similar en una gran aldea.

Notó las miradas que recibió de varios hombres mientras caminaba por las calles del pueblo. Ella sonrió cuando uno de ellos fue golpeado en el hombro por su novia cuando fue sorprendido mirando. Tifa se sintió bien con la atención, especialmente como parte de la razón por la que había sido seleccionada para ser parte del escuadrón de Yuffie debido a su aspecto bastante simple. Además, ella, Yuffie, Aeris y el cuarto miembro de su escuadrón se parecían y, por lo tanto, había permitido a las mujeres infiltrarse en las aldeas fingiendo ser una familia. Pero sintiendo que había pasado de un cinco, en la mayoría de las escalas de los hombres por no ser demasiado bonita ni demasiado fea, a un total de diez, Tifa no pudo evitar querer aprovecharla al máximo.

Algo que había hecho con su guardarropa al usar parte del dinero que Kiba le había dado, que Kiyomi le había dado, para comprar el atuendo actual que llevaba, que consistía en un top sin mangas blanco y una falda negra corta que estaba siendo retenido por tirantes. De pie, había olvidado las típicas sandalias de punta abierta por un par de botas rojas para exteriores, y aunque las había dejado en casa, un par de guantes con nudillos de metal completaron el atuendo.

En general, su nueva apariencia exterior coincidía con la versión perfecta que siempre había imaginado que podría ser si solo su genética hubiera sido un poco más amable. No sabía por qué Kiyomi había decidido modificarla como tal, pero estaba agradecida por ello. A decir verdad, Tifa siempre había deseado tener la abundancia de confianza de Yuffie, ya que parecía que lo único que Kiyomi tenía que hacer para darle a Yuffie su forma preferida era hacer que la mujer mayor de cabello gris volviera a ser joven. Algo, Tifa atribuía el comportamiento extraño actual de su ex líder del equipo. Por ejemplo, el hecho de que ella y Yuffie acabaran de pasar varias horas esforzándose para ver qué tan lejos podían moverse de la aldea, mientras que en la superficie era un medio bastante inteligente de probar los controles que Kiyomi les había puesto. El hecho de que Yuffie todavía se esforzara contra ellos y esperara alejarse parecía mucho más una cosa de adolescente que hacer, en lugar de la líder fría que había sido. Tifa se rió cuando supuso que a Yuffie probablemente le resultaría difícil mantener esa calma como resultado de algunas de las hormonas que habían comenzado a atravesarla como resultado de que volviera a ser una adolescente.

Sin embargo, Tifa realmente no estaba segura de querer escapar de su nueva situación. Por supuesto, deseaba tener el control total de sus propias facultades todo el tiempo, pero siempre se había sentido restringida al vivir en Taki. Principalmente ya que como una pequeña aldea shinobi, ella siempre lo había imaginado como un pueblo atrasado. Un hecho destacado por su pequeña estatura y que se negó a expandirse para poder permanecer oculto detrás de la cascada que le dio su nombre. De hecho, fue para escapar de estar atrapada en su pueblo lo que provocó que Tifa se uniera al escuadrón de Yuffie en primer lugar.

Ahora con ella, de hecho, oficialmente catalogada como muerta, y con una nueva cara y cuerpo, tal vez podría abandonar por completo la aldea de Taki. Tifa se detuvo cuando se le ocurrió la idea. Por supuesto, fue seguida por su preguntarse qué haría exactamente con su vida en ese momento. Se le ocurrieron algunas ideas, pero sus pensamientos sobre el futuro pronto dieron paso a pensamientos sobre su pasado. Particularmente, el punto en el tiempo que la había llevado a prisión, así como su situación actual.

Tifa estaría mintiendo si dijera que había dirigido una gran cantidad de tiempo lamentando sus acciones y casi matando al chico rubio que había tropezado con el kunai de su compañero de equipo, que contenía la información que buscaban. A decir verdad, había pasado más tiempo preguntándose por qué un niño tan joven se aferraría tan desesperadamente y se pondría en grave peligro. Solo obtendría una respuesta mientras actuaba como sirvienta en la casa de Kiyomi debido a la falsa personalidad con la que había sido atacada. Ella había estado presente en una pelea entre Naruto y Kiyomi en la que la pelirroja le recordaría a su amante que casi había sido asesinado solo por tratar de traer un recuerdo de la batalla entre el compañero de equipo de Tifa y el shinobi que la había matado, todo para impresionar a algunos niños que lo habían convertido en un desafío para que pudiera ser su amigo.

Mientras estaba encerrada en su prisión de carne donde había sido consciente, pero incapaz de controlarse, la revelación hizo que Tifa se preguntara cuán triste y solitaria debió haber sido la vida de Naruto para que él llegara tan lejos para hacer un amigo. Pensar en eso había hecho que Tifa llegara a lamentar sus acciones más de lo que lo había hecho su tiempo en prisión. Una sensación que solo se había agravado cuando Naruto continuó presionando a Kiyomi para que la liberara a ella y a sus compañeros de equipo de los controles que se les imponían.

Tifa se detuvo en su regreso a Kiba cuando recordó las varias veces que había presenciado cómo Naruto intentaba razonar con el Bijuu que había contenido una vez mientras trataba de convencer al pelirrojo para que volviera a la normalidad. Tifa sabía que Naruto sabía quién habían sido, y recordó cómo habían tratado de matarlo. Sin embargo, sospechaba que eso era parte de la razón por la que había dejado que su situación languideciera durante tanto tiempo, ya que no estaba exactamente seguro de cómo manejarlos si Kiyomi había cumplido. Por los fragmentos que había escuchado mientras estaba en la mansión de Kiyomi, sabía que una cosa que muchos de sus amantes encontraron tan sorprendente sobre él era su habilidad para convertir a los enemigos en aliados. Pero no estaba segura de cuántos de ellos habían intentado matarlo personalmente, especialmente cuando había estado en una edad en la que no podía defenderse realmente.

La morena comenzó a caminar de nuevo, pero descubrió que ya no se dirigía en la misma dirección. Finalmente, el distrito de entretenimiento que había estado examinando dio paso a un área que todavía estaba en proceso de reconstrucción. Se detuvo frente a un edificio que había sido terminado recientemente y por las conversaciones que había escuchado saber que era la residencia actual del hombre rubio en el que acababa de pensar. Se sentía en conflicto, ya que creía que Naruto no desearía tener nada que ver con ella y solo había pedido su liberación, ya que sentía que lo que les habían hecho no era diferente de lo que le habían hecho a una kunoichi que había tomado como un amante.

Ni siquiera estaba segura de por qué había venido, pero estaba a punto de irse cuando una voz le informó: "Él no está aquí".

Tifa se sorprendió al ser atacada y reconoció a Miya, aunque la mujer tenía un nombre y una cara diferentes cuando habían estado juntos en prisión. Al notar a la mujer que sostenía una bolsa de comestibles frente a ella, Tifa sonrió cortésmente y dijo: "Creo que estás asumiendo el papel de casera".

El Taki-nin no estaba seguro de qué causaba que la mujer de cabello púrpura ahora se sonrojara, pero tuvo una pista al respecto mientras respondía mientras escondía la bolsa de supermercado detrás de ella, "Quizás no tan bien como me hubiera gustado". Miya, que no desea detenerse en el tema, dijo: "Si estás buscando a Naruto, quizás quieras probar las fuentes termales. Ayudó a algunos residentes más a mudarse hoy y probablemente se esté relajando allí ".

¿Q-qué te hace pensar que lo estoy buscando?

Miya se encogió de hombros cuando comenzó a entrar mientras respondía: "Supongo que pensé que estabas siguiendo los pasos de tu compañero de equipo. Aeris se detuvo un día después de que Kiyomi eliminó la mayoría de los controles sobre ti. No estuve allí cuando hablaron, pero creo que ella le pidió que la perdonara.

A Tifa no le sorprendió la revelación, ya que sabía que Aeris había lamentado muchas de las cosas que habían hecho durante su carrera de shinobi durante su tiempo en prisión. De hecho, Tifa había creído que era solo su lealtad hacia sus amigos lo que le había permitido a Aeris participar en el complot de Akame, solo para que sus compañeros de equipo pudieran ganar su libertad. "¿Sabes lo que le dijo?"

Miya sacudió la cabeza antes de responder: "No, su conversación se llevó a cabo en su departamento. Pero sea lo que sea que dijo, creo que ayudó a Aeris a encontrar un cierre sobre el incidente entre ustedes tres y él.

Tifa asintió cuando Miya entró en el edificio de apartamentos. La Taki-nin se dejó mover sin un destino en mente, pero no se sorprendió demasiado cuando estaba parada frente a la puerta que conducía a la propiedad de Kiyomi.

"Simplemente no lo entiendo. He hecho todo lo posible para atarlo y seguir mi camino con él, pero no importa lo que intente, siempre se aleja cada vez que las cosas comienzan a calentarse ".

Matsuri tomó un sorbo de su té verde helado mientras enviaba una mirada a Yukata, que parecía desinteresada en la conversación y un poco inquieta. Ella había notado que desde que dejó la Fuerza de Entrenamiento, Yukata había sido bastante retirada. De hecho, unirse a la reunión actual fue una de las pocas veces en que no se le ocurrió una excusa para no asistir.

Volviendo a Sari, que se había unido a la reunión de Suna Kunoichi todavía furiosa por su intento fallido de seducir a Gaara, Matsuri dijo: "Solo tienes que ser paciente, Sari. Él vendrá ".

"He sido paciente," la kunoichi respondió rápidamente en un resoplido. "Pero llega un punto en el que tienes que admitir que las cosas simplemente no están funcionando".

Matsuri frunció el ceño cuando preguntó: "¿Estás diciendo que has llegado a ese punto?"

Sari suspiró mientras sostenía su vaso de agua helada con ambas manos que descansaban en su regazo. Mirando hacia arriba, ella respondió: "No sé. Le dije que pensaba que deberíamos ver a otras personas cuando salía de su oficina y que ni siquiera vino a por mí. ¿Cómo debo tomar eso? Ya es bastante malo que no quiera tener una relación física, pero ahora parece que está bien con no tener un período ".

"Creo que estás exagerando", dijo Matsuri. "Gaara probablemente quería darte tiempo para relajarte".

"Ese es el problema", dijo Sari rápidamente, "Él siempre es tan desapasionado. Sería bueno que se pusiera un poco nervioso de vez en cuando. La kunoichi suspiró, pero luego actuando alegre mientras trataba de poner sus problemas de relación detrás de ella, preguntó: "¿Y qué hay de ustedes dos? ¿Hay alguna perspectiva en el horizonte?

Matsuri se sintió un poco culpable cuando respondió: "No, no puedo decir que sí", debido en parte al hecho de que su vida sexual fue fantástica, pero también porque Sari era su mejor amiga. Sin embargo, se complació un poco al mantener en secreto su relación con Naruto ya que Sari no le había contado sobre la que tenía con Gaara hasta que el rubio la había seducido.

Sari no presionó haciendo que Matsuri sintiera como si su amiga todavía estuviera nerviosa por hablar de chicos en general debido a cómo se había convertido en la novia de Gaara a sus espaldas. Ambas mujeres volvieron su atención a Yukata, que parecía un poco desganada mientras miraba al espacio. Después de que se hizo evidente que no iba a volver a unirse a la conversación, Sari preguntó: "¿Y tú Yukata?"

"¿Qué? Lo siento, ¿podrías repetir lo que acabas de preguntar?

"¿Hay algún hombre que te interese?" Repitió Sari.

"Um ... no, no, no realmente?" Yukata respondió aunque las dos mujeres en la mesa no le creyeron. Antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera presionar, Yukata se levantó abruptamente y dijo: "Yo ... necesito ponerme en marcha. Fue agradable verlos a los dos.

Yukata despegó antes de que cualquiera de las dos mujeres pudiera despedirse, haciendo que compartieran una mirada hasta que Sari preguntó: "¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que está pasando con Yukata?"

Matsuri negó con la cabeza en negativo ya que no estaba segura de qué le pasaba a su amiga. Aunque sí sabía cómo Yukata había visitado el círculo de invocación que había sido parte del plan de Naruto para atraer a Pakura hacia él, pero como él le había dicho que nunca usó el Toque de la Tentación en ninguno de sus visitantes, ella no creía que eso fuera detrás del cambio de comportamiento de Yukata desde que regresó a Suna. Sin embargo, nadie que conociera a Yukata antes de la fuerza de entrenamiento no había notado cuán retraída se había vuelto. Al proponer su propia teoría, dijo: "Quizás, se deba a su entrenamiento para llegar a las fuerzas de los titiriteros".

Sari reflexionó sobre el asunto antes de comentar: "Supongo que eso tendría sentido. Yukata se decepcionó cuando reprobó los exámenes de ingreso después de convertirse en genin ".

Matsuri asintió y sintió una sensación de satisfacción por ser parte del grupo que hizo posible que su amiga tuviera una segunda oportunidad en su sueño. Dejando que un poco de esa emoción sangrara en su voz, dijo: "Bueno, con toda la madera infundida con chakra que se envía a la aldea debido a nuestros nuevos acuerdos comerciales con Konoha, pudieron expandirlos. Incluso han reabierto el Puppet Armory. Están dejando que los aspirantes construyan los títeres con los que desean tomar el examen. Dicen que sus títeres serán algunos de los primeros en ser construidos desde que Sasori de la Arena Roja desertó ".

"Eso no es difícil de creer", respondió Sari. "La mayoría de nuestras fuentes de madera necesarias para la creación de títeres se agotaron durante la Tercera Guerra Shinobi. Los pocos que quedaron apenas nos proporcionaron suficiente para mantener a los que ya están en el campo ". Sari se inclinó hacia delante conspiradoramente antes de preguntar: "Aún así, ¿realmente crees que esa es la razón?"

"Claro que sí", respondió Matsuri. Adivinando que tal vez su amiga tenía otra idea detrás del extraño comportamiento de Yukata, preguntó: "¿Qué crees que es?"

Sari miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie estaba escuchando, pero luego dijo: "¿Crees que podría tener algo que ver con el Fantasma?"

"El fantasma," dijo Matsuri un poco confundido y nervioso.

Sari frunció el ceño y dijo: "Vamos Matsuri, no seas estúpido. Muchos de los kunoichi de la Fuerza de Entrenamiento han regresado con historias del Fantasma Pervertido que los acariciaría hasta que llegaran ".

"¿Q-cómo te enteraste de eso?" Matsuri preguntó ya que su amiga no había sido parte de la Fuerza de Entrenamiento.

Un poco de color entró en sus mejillas cuando Sari explicó: "Salí con Kashike y algunos otros poco después de que regresaron".

Sari se apagó cuando sus mejillas se colorearon, lo que provocó que Matsuri dijera: "¿Y?"

"Entonces", dijo Sari comenzando de nuevo, "se conectó con Tsuchino poco después de regresar. Recuerdas lo enamorada que estaba de él, ¿verdad? Cuando Matsuri asintió, continuó: "Bueno, a pesar de que consiguió el chico de sus sueños, simplemente lo terminó".

Matsuri se encogió de hombros mientras interrumpía: "Entonces, tal vez él no estuvo a la altura de su fantasía".

"Tienes más razón de lo que sabes". Dijo Sari con una sonrisa. "Tomó algunas indicaciones, pero finalmente admitió que fue porque él no estaba en el dormitorio. Ella dijo que él simplemente no podía hacerla correrse.

"¿Estás diciendo que no puede alcanzar el orgasmo?"

"Oh, ella dice que puede alcanzarlo ... sola", respondió Sari. "Pero también agregó que no coinciden con lo que sintió en las manos del Fantasma". Sari parecía un poco culpable cuando admitió: "Escuchar algo de lo que experimentó me hizo sentir celosa de no ser parte de la Fuerza de Entrenamiento".

Matsuri frunció el ceño ante lo que dijo su amiga. Reprendiéndola un poco, dijo: "No quieres decir eso".

Sari tomó un sorbo de su agua antes de admitir: "No, una pequeña parte de mí lo hace. Me preocupo por Gaara. Hago. Pero también quiero experimentar algo de intimidad física y escuchar a Kashike me hizo desear haber podido sentir lo que ella hizo. Quiero decir que deberías escuchar cómo sonaba. Pudo haber sido un pervertido, pero ella hablaba de él como solía hablar de Tsuchino. Una vez que admitió haber visitado al fantasma, incluso habló de hacer un viaje a Konoha solo para ver si el Círculo que parecía llamarlo todavía estaba allí. Lo que pasa es. Puedo decir que ella no fue la única.

Matsuri se sorprendió por la revelación y la obligó a considerar que quizás Yukata todavía estaba enganchada a los sentimientos que sentía en las manos de Naruto. Al sentirlos ella misma, supuso que podía entender cómo podría perseguir a una persona, especialmente si no sabían quién estaba detrás de ellos. Sabiendo que Yukata había visitado más a Naruto, Matsuri comenzó a ver que tal vez el comportamiento de la kunoichi se debía a que estaba distraída por el deseo de experimentar ese placer nuevamente y tal vez aún más.

Antes de que Matsuri pudiera reflexionar más sobre ello, el restaurante quedó en silencio cuando entraron varias máscaras de Oni con Anbu. Miraron alrededor de la habitación, antes de concentrarse en la mesa de Matsuri y Sari. Al acercarse rápidamente al líder del grupo, dijo: "Sari, por favor, ven con nosotros".

Al escuchar la urgencia en la voz del hombre, el kunoichi preguntó: "¿Pasa algo malo?"

"Lord Gaara ha sido puesto bajo arresto domiciliario por el Consejo. Es el principal sospechoso del asesinato del élder Joseki y de varios invitados en su casa. Incluido el magistrado.

Sari jadeó cuando se puso de pie y le preguntó al Anbu: "Por favor, llévame con él".

"A su debido tiempo", respondió el Anbu, "Primero debes ir ante el Consejo. Desean hablar contigo ya que fuiste la última persona en verlo antes de los asesinatos.

Matsuri observó a Sari ponerse de pie para seguir al Anbu fuera del restaurante sin despedirse. No estaba sorprendida por la grosería de su amiga, ya que estaba segura de que Sari se estaba reprendiendo por irrumpir en Gaara y por lo tanto no poder proporcionarle una coartada. Se preguntó qué debería hacer, y consideró alertar a Naruto sobre el problema, pero se contuvo, ya que sintió que sería mejor averiguar todos los detalles que pudiera antes de tomar una decisión al respecto. Con ese pensamiento en mente, pagó y salió a buscar las respuestas.

Naruto se estaba relajando en las aguas termales ubicadas en la propiedad de Kiyomi. Una hazaña se hizo más fácil ya que estaba ubicado entre dos de los residentes más nuevos de su casa. Yakumo suspiró con satisfacción mientras ella recostaba su cabeza contra su hombro derecho. Cuando Naruto la miró mientras le quitaba la atención a Shiho, quien le estaba dando una lección de historia, ella sonrió y dijo: "Gracias de nuevo por ayudarme a mudarme y guardar el resto de las pertenencias de mi familia".

Naruto rápidamente picoteó sus labios antes de responder: "De nada. Fue muy generoso de su parte convertir la casa de su familia en un centro de entrenamiento para su clan ". Ino y Sakura que estaban sentadas frente a ellos se rieron cuando Ino susurró algo al oído de la niña de cabello rosado. Creyendo que está relacionado con lo que acaba de decir, preguntó: "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

Ino le dio a Yakumo una sonrisa de complicidad mientras respondía: "Simplemente le estaba diciendo a Sakura que tan generosas eran sus acciones. Creo que ganó más de lo que perdió ".

"¿Como que?"

"Como acceso nocturno a cierto semental rubio", respondió Sakura. "Me imagino que será mucho más fácil para ustedes dos ahora que ella no tiene que preocuparse por un tío sobreprotector dando vueltas".

Yakumo sonrió cuando dijo: "Cierto, y el tío Unkai estaba más bien en contra de que me mudara. Sin embargo, estará bastante ocupado entrenando a aquellos que han solicitado unirse al clan como shinobi ".

Naruto acercó a Yakumo un poco más cuando una ola de orgullo en su amante lo invadió. Si bien era cierto que el hecho de que Yakumo entregara su mansión al clan para usarla como cuartel le había permitido mudarse al Hidden Eddy Inn, Naruto sabía que su principal motivación era darles a los miembros de su clan la misma segunda oportunidad en sus sueños. que ella había recibido. Debido a la mentira que se había difundido sobre el Kekkei Genkai que el primer Kurama había poseído y muchos creían que Yakumo había heredado, el Clan había mantenido durante generaciones directrices estrictas sobre quién podía y quién no podía convertirse en un shinobi. El más importante es un talento superior para genjutsu. Sin embargo, si bien este método de elegir quién podía o no convertirse en un shinobi en el Clan Kurama había preservado el secreto de que el Primer Kurama no había poseído un Kekkei Genkai, pero una gran mente para que las trampas acompañaran su talento para el genjutsu, también conducía a la extinción lenta del clan como una fuerza dentro de la aldea, ya que muy pocos tenían el talento requerido para las técnicas de ilusión. Como tal, se creía que dentro de unas pocas generaciones más el Clan Kurama sería incapaz de producir la cantidad requerida de Shinobi activo para ser considerado un verdadero Clan Shinobi. Si eso sucediera, probablemente perderían su asiento en el Consejo.

No sería la primera vez que tal destino le había sucedido a un clan de la aldea. Un conjunto similar de circunstancias llevó a los Hatake a perder su estado de clan, aunque no fue hasta que Sakumo Hatake abandonó su misión para salvar a sus compañeros de equipo que el Clan Hatake había sido despojado oficialmente de su Estado de Clan. Las únicas dos excepciones al requisito de que un Clan proporcione una cantidad de shinobi a la aldea fueron los Uchiha y los Senju. Como los dos clanes fundadores se consideró que, independientemente de sus contribuciones a las fuerzas de la aldea, siempre deberían tener un lugar en el Consejo. Aunque en verdad, había sido el Uchiha el que había presionado para que se diera la excepción. Todavía,

Naturalmente, esta regla no se aplicaba a aquellos Shinobi que fueron recompensados con el estatus de clan por un servicio excepcional. Hasta ahora, una hazaña solo lograda por Sasuke Sarutobi, el padre de The Third Hokage. El consejo le otorgó el estatus de Clan a instancias de Nara, Yakumo y Akimichi, cuando había retenido a todo un batallón de shinobi de arena durante la Primera Guerra Mundial Shinobi. Una acción que había permitido que los Herederos de esos tres clanes escaparan de ser arrinconados y destruidos, y como tal, fue por eso que esos hombres a su vez habían exigido que un Sarutobi fuera asignado como sensei a sus hijos que habían dado a luz al Primer Ino. Shika-Cho trio.

En cambio, un shinobi al que se le dio un clan recibió varias generaciones para producir geninas de calidad. Por supuesto, para ayudar en esto, un shinobi podía tomar múltiples cónyuges, pero era más común para él simplemente hacer que los miembros de la familia juraran lealtad a su clan para que su descendencia pudiera contarse. Este era el camino que Sasuke Sarutobi había tomado desde que se había unido a Konoha como un solo shinobi y después de lograr un estatus oficial de clan había convencido al resto de sus hermanos no alineados para que se unieran a él.

También era el camino que Yakumo esperaba tomar con su clan también. Sin embargo, el problema al que se enfrentaba Kurama no se resolvería simplemente agregando shinobi a la lista si no podían cortarlo. Sin mencionar que Naruto sintió que Yakumo comenzaría a lamentar su decisión si su gente pagara el alto precio que a menudo era el costo del fracaso, la muerte. Otra cosa que Yakumo había deseado era que hubiera algo sobre el conjunto de habilidades de su shinobi que se destacara como los otros grandes clanes de Konoha. Había dejado un espacio en blanco hasta que se lo mencionó a Naruto, quien le comentó que deseaba poder ayudarlo, pero considerando su propia falta de habilidad en genjutsu no estaba seguro de lo que podía ofrecer. Luego hizo un comentario despreocupado sobre lo bueno que era ser parte de un equipo, ya que estaba con su madre, ya que ella podía disipar cualquier genjutsu que se le pusiera. Era la chispa de inspiración que Yakumo necesitaba mientras descubría cómo entrenaría al nuevo shinobi. Dando un beso a su amante, ella se apresuró a regresar con su tío y le informó que el futuro Kurama que no estuvo a la altura del estricto dominio del genjutsu del clan sería entrenado en cómo contrarrestarlo.

Yakumo creía que, con el tiempo, el nuevo shinobi del Clan Kurama demostraría ser bastante efectivo en el campo como operativos de Counter Genjutsu. Su creencia surgió del hecho de que actualmente para disipar un genjutsu una persona necesitaba hacerlo por sí misma o que alguien lo hiciera por ellos. Algo que podría resultar difícil en el fragor de la batalla, ya que romper un genjutsu en una persona requería que los dos shinobi estuvieran en contacto directo. Yakumo planeó no solo encontrar una forma de evitar esto, ya que haría posible que una sola persona rompa genjutsu en varias personas a la vez. Pero a medida que desarrollaron técnicas más avanzadas, ella creyó que sería posible incluso reflejar el genjutsu en las ruedas. Tampoco podría convertirse en nada, pero Yakumo sintió que era una avenida digna de explorar.

Naruto fue sacado de sus pensamientos sobre los asuntos de los clanes y el futuro de Kurama por Shiho cerrando el libro del que había estado dando la lección de historia. Volviéndose hacia Naruto, dijo: "Creo que no vamos a hacer ningún estudio con todas estas distracciones".

"Lo siento", respondió Naruto de manera poco convincente.

"Está bien", dijo Shiho un poco divertido ante el evidente alivio que apareció en la cara de Naruto. Bromeando con él, dijo: "No eres lo que yo consideraría un estudiante modelo en las mejores circunstancias. Supongo que no debería sorprenderme que tengas problemas para concentrarte. Además, debes estar cansado de ayudarnos a mudarnos hoy ".

"Eso fue solo un trabajo ligero en comparación con el gran movimiento", dijo Naruto deslizándose un poco más en el agua mientras Shiho colocaba su libro en el suelo antes de presionarse contra el jinchuriki.

"Qué parte", dijo Ino con una sonrisa sensual, "El movimiento, o lo que vino después".

"Ambos", respondió Naruto, "tú y Sakura desgastaron mis clones después de que te ayudaron a instalarte en tu apartamento".

Los dos compañeros de cuarto compartieron una mirada antes de que Sakura respondiera: "Bueno, solo queríamos hacerles saber que apreciamos su arduo trabajo. No los escuché quejarse.

"Tal vez porque los agotaste hasta que se disiparon", respondió Naruto con una sonrisa divertida que se convirtió en una sonrisa lujuriosa al recordar cuán entusiastamente sus amantes habían agradecido a sus clones.

La sonrisa de Ino reflejó la de su amante rubia cuando dijo: "Es por eso que Sakura y yo decidimos unirnos a ti esta noche. Pensamos que tendríamos la oportunidad de retomar donde lo dejamos. Si hubiera sabido que estaría sentado a través de una lección de historia, podría haberme quedado en casa ".

Shiho resopló molesto, pero lo dejó pasar cuando Naruto respondió: "No todos éramos estudiantes estelares en la academia Ino. Shiho está siendo lo suficientemente amable como para ayudarme a ponerme al día con las cosas que probablemente ya debería saber. Estoy seguro de que ella podría encontrarlo tan aburrido cuando te ayudo con la jardinería en el invernadero de tu tienda.

"Tienes razón", dijo Ino y volviendo la mirada hacia Shiho agregó: "Lo siento".

"Está bien", respondió Shiho, "Sé que una noche que pasó con un buen libro probablemente no es cómo la mayoría de los shinobi pasan sus noches".

Naruto sonrió mientras Sakura se reía antes de agregar, "Bueno, Naruto y yo podemos pensar en alguien que pase sus noches así". Luego se volvió hacia Ino y dijo: "Bueno, tal vez lo que se necesita para que las cosas se calienten es que alguien dé el primer paso".

Ino sonrió mientras se acercaba a su amiga de cabello rosado mientras decía: "Creo que eso se puede arreglar". Ino luego presionó sus labios contra los de Sakura. Los dos kunoichi presionaron sus cuerpos uno contra el otro mientras se besaban descuidadamente asegurándose de que aquellos que los observaban pudieran ver su lengua jugar.

Shiho jadeó ante la vista como si ella hubiera visto y hecho mucho desde que se unió al harén de Naruto. Todavía era un poco tímida, cuando se trataba de las demostraciones públicas de afecto, incluso cuando no era ella quien lo hacía. Sin embargo, se encontró incapaz de mirar hacia otro lado mientras las dos kunoichi continuaban besándose acaloradamente. Ella tuvo la sensación de que habían olvidado a los otros presentes, ya que simplemente disfrutaban el sabor de la boca del otro. La kunoichi con gafas sintió una sacudida que comenzó en su coño cuando Sakura gimió en voz alta cuando Ino bajó la boca hacia el pecho de la mujer de cabello rosado.

"Mmmm, Ino, por favor, el otro también", gimió Sakura haciendo que el Yamanaka hiciera lo que ella sugirió. Ino apretó el pecho de Sakura antes de que ella cerrara la boca al tit de la mujer para comenzar a chupar su pezón endurecido. La cabeza de la mujer de ojos verdes cayó hacia atrás cuando gimió ruidosamente y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ino. Sakura comenzó a inclinarse hacia atrás tirando de Ino hacia adelante cuando las rodillas de la niña de cabello rosado aparecieron del agua a ambos lados de la rubia. Los gemidos de Sakura se hicieron más profundos y por la forma en que se movió el hombro de Ino, los que estaban mirando creyeron que Yamanaka se estaba aprovechando de la posición de su amiga para estimular su coño bajo el agua.

Shiho miró a Naruto por el rabillo del ojo para verlo observando a los dos con gran atención. Muy consciente del efecto que la vista y los gemidos de los dos kunoichi estaban teniendo sobre ella, Shiho decidió aprovechar mientras alcanzaba lo que creía que sería una polla muy rígida. Sin embargo, su mirada se dirigió a Yakumo cuando su mano chocó con la de otra persona. Ella le sonrió y fue devuelta rápidamente antes de que ambos se agacharan para tomar posesión del apéndice que los había presentado a mundos de placer más allá de su imaginación.

Naruto gimió cuando sintió el par de manos envolverse alrededor de su polla y comenzó a deslizarse lentamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Apartando su mirada de la vista que tenía delante, miró hacia abajo y vio a Yakumo y Shiho mirándolo mientras lo sacudían lentamente. Inclinándose, besó primero a Shiho antes de darle a Yakumo uno también.

El sonido de una persona que salía del agua volvió su atención a Sakura e Ino. Observó con avidez cómo Ino, que había sacado a Sakura del agua, la colocaba al borde de las aguas termales y después de pasar unos momentos besando a su compañero miembro del harén, lentamente avanzó por el cuerpo de la kunoichi de cabello rosado para comenzar a comer el goteo de su amiga. arrebatar. La polla de Naruto se sacudió en las manos de Yakumo y Shiho mientras devoraba la vista de Ino empujando su trasero hacia ellos mientras viajaba por el cuerpo de Sakura dándole una mejor y mejor vista de su coño increíblemente húmedo.

Yakumo también se excitó por la vista y deseó experimentar algo de lo que el médico de cabello rosado estaba parado en el agua para empujar sus caderas hacia Naruto mientras preguntaba: "¿Me besarías allí también, Naruto?"

Naruto no respondió con palabras, simplemente se inclinó hacia ella y cerró la boca sobre el montículo de Yakumo. Ella comenzó a gemir suavemente cuando sintió la lengua de él lamer sus labios externos antes de concentrarse en su clítoris cada vez más sensible. Naruto gimió en su pequeño timbre de placer mientras su polla estaba envuelta en un tipo diferente de calor húmedo cuando Shiho aprovechó la oportunidad para montarlo a horcajadas y guiar su polla hacia su pasaje de placer.

Shiho gimió cuando ella lentamente se levantó y bajó la rígida barra de Naruto mientras colocaba sus manos sobre su estómago. Miró por encima de su hombro cuando escuchó a Sakura jadear, "I-ino y-tu lengua se siente tan bien. Déjame probarte también a ti.

Ino separó su boca del coño de Sakura para poder salir del agua. Colocando las rodillas a ambos lados de la cabeza de su amiga, bajó su coño hasta la cara de Sakura y gimió cuando la ansiosa boca del médico comenzó a beber su esencia. La vista de Shiho del coño mojado de Sakura se obstruyó cuando Ino se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de su amiga para regresar su cabeza entre los muslos de Sakura.

El sonido de un cuerpo que dejaba el agua junto a ellos atrajo la atención de Shiho hacia su lado de las aguas termales cuando vio que Yakumo se había extraído del agua para sentarse en el borde con las piernas abiertas. Su atención fue atraída hacia Naruto cuando él presionó sus labios contra los de ella, permitiéndole probar el coño de Yakumo que cubría sus labios y lengua. Ella gimió ante el sabor agregado y después de que el beso terminó le permitió a Naruto girarla sobre su polla para que por un momento se enfrentara a los todavía sesenta y nueve Sakura e Ino. Luego los levantó a ambos corporalmente y los giró para que se enfrentaran a Yakumo. Shiho colocó sus manos en el borde de las aguas termales cuando Naruto comenzó a bombearla desde atrás, incluso cuando Yakumo comenzó a frotar y provocar su coño a la vista.

Shiho descubrió que no podía apartar la mirada de donde los delicados dedos de Yakumo estaban frotando su montículo. Mirando cómo se volvían cada vez más resbaladizos con los jugos de cabello castaño, no ofreció resistencia cuando Naruto con un suave empujón en la parte superior de su espalda lentamente guió su rostro hacia las piernas de Yakumo. Los dedos de Yakumo fueron reemplazados por la lengua de Shiho cuando la mujer rubia cedió al placer que la recorría y olvidó sus inhibiciones.

Yakumo le ofreció sus dedos a Naruto, quien los chupó hambrientos mientras la cabeza del clan Kurama comenzaba a gemir como resultado de la lengua inexperta pero entusiasta de Shiho. Naruto una vez que limpió los dígitos de su esencia de Yakumo se agachó para levantar la pierna derecha de Shiho del agua. Sus gritos aumentaron de volumen mientras descansaba su pie en el borde de las aguas termales mientras su extensión permitía que la polla de Naruto la indagara más profundamente.

Las aguas termales se llenaron con los sonidos de las cuatro mujeres y un chico disfrutando del placer hasta que Yakumo jadeó: "N-naruto ... yo ... quiero sentir ... te quiero dentro de mí también".

Naruto le sonrió a la cabeza del Clan mientras pensaba en la mejor manera de cumplir con su pedido, y aunque creó un clon de sombra vino a su mente. Todavía prefería manejar el placer de sus mujeres él mismo a menos que las circunstancias lo requirieran, como cuando se extendieron como había sido el caso de sus amantes a quienes había ayudado a mudarse al Hidden Eddy Inn. Por lo tanto, comenzó a empujar a Shiho hacia adelante, obligándola a salir del agua y subir el cuerpo de Yakumo mientras la seguía. Una vez que los montículos de sus dos amantes se colocaron uno cerca del otro, salió de Shiho y con un movimiento suave se deslizó dentro de Yakumo. Shiho gimió perdida incluso cuando los gritos de Yakumo aumentaron en volumen. Después de varios golpes, cambió una vez más, haciendo que las dos mujeres volvieran a cambiar de volumen, antes de volver a hacerlo.

En el lado opuesto del agua, Ino se detuvo mientras lamía para decir: "Wow, Sakura, tu coño no dejará de fluir".

Sakura liberó su boca del honeypot de Ino para responder con la barbilla cubierta en la esencia de la rubia, "T-eres uno para hablar. Pero, no puedo tener suficiente de tu dulce sabor. Me siento como una abeja atraída por una flor ".

Ino se sonrojó ante el cumplido de Sakura mientras frotaba su barbilla a través de la delgada tira de piel rosa sobre el coño del médico y respondió: "Sé lo que quieres decir". Luego ocupó su lengua bebiendo una vez más en los jugos de Sakura, una acción que siguió la kunoichi de cabello rosado.

Naruto tenía a Yakumo y a Shiho gimiendo en voz alta mientras se frotaba la polla entre el lugar donde las dos mujeres estaban juntas para poder estimularlas a ambas. Su polla se arrastró sobre el clítoris de cada mujer haciendo que sus gritos crecieran juntos a medida que se acercaban a sus respectivos clímax. Yakumo, presionó sus labios contra los de Shiho, quienes respondieron ansiosamente mientras sus lenguas bailaban una alrededor de la otra. Las dos mujeres escucharon un par de gritos amortiguados cuando sus compatriotas en el lado opuesto de la primavera se unieron.

Ambas mujeres se tensaron cuando rompieron su beso para poder dar voz al placer que hizo que sus mundos se pusieran blancos por un momento que pareció durar para siempre y también fue demasiado corto. Naruto se echó hacia atrás cuando su propio clímax se acercó cuando se puso de pie y comenzó a apretar su polla. Los cuatro kunoichi se movieron rápidamente para poder arrodillarse ante él, con Sakura e Ino corriendo sobre el agua para que no se perdieran una gota. Las cuatro mujeres sacaron la lengua cuando Naruto gimió y comenzó a disparar mechones de espeso semen blanco que, mientras movía su polla para darle a cada uno de sus amantes un gusto, terminó cubriendo sus rostros y cofres también.

Cada uno de sus amantes comenzó a limpiarse el exceso de semen de sus cuerpos, que luego se aseguraron de encontrar en la boca. Shiho se había quitado las gafas para lamer parte del esperma y, aunque podían considerarse cualquier cosa menos que limpias, se las volvió a poner y se puso rígida al notar que había alguien en la entrada de la gruta que conducía a la fuente temática de la jungla que habían estado usando. . Ino notó qué causó que Shiho se pusiera rígido primero y alzando la mirada hacia la mujer lamió el último semen de Naruto de sus dedos antes de preguntar: "¿Disfrutaste el espectáculo?"

Naruto se giró hacia el intruso y se sorprendió al ver a Tifa con la cara roja parada en el lado opuesto de los resortes. La mirada de la mujer se desvió, pero Naruto pensó que probablemente había estado allí por un tiempo y no hizo ningún movimiento para cubrirse. Tifa apartó la mirada y trató de sonar tranquila y serena mientras preguntaba: "C-can ... ¿Puedo hablar contigo?"

"Claro, ¿qué tienes en mente?"

"C-podemos tal vez ... ir a otro lugar ..."

"Supongo que sí", dijo Naruto adivinando que donde quiera que Tifa quisiera ir, quería que fuera un lugar que requiriera ropa. Frotándose la parte posterior de la cabeza, lo que hizo que su polla suavizada se balanceara, dijo: "Déjame ir a vestirme". Pero antes de salir corriendo, se volvió para presentarle el trasero a Tifa mientras se inclinaba para darle un beso a cada uno de sus amantes antes de caminar tranquilamente hacia la casa de baños donde estaba su ropa. Tifa permaneció arraigada en el lugar cuando Naruto pasó junto a ella y observó cómo las cuatro mujeres parecían disfrutar del placer que acababan de experimentar. Cuando Tifa finalmente se giró para irse, lo hizo con un paso un tanto incómodo mientras resistía el impulso de arreglar sus bragas humedecidas que se aferraban a ella, oh, con tanta fuerza.

Temari estaba de pie en la casa de Joseki, que todavía se veía como después de que un Anbu que pasaba se dio cuenta de que los guardias que habían sido colocados alrededor de la casa habían quedado inconscientes y luego descubrió los horribles asesinatos. Si bien se habían retirado los cuerpos, aunque esa sería una descripción generosa en el caso de Joseki, se habían traído muñecas para simularlos ya que el calor del desierto hacía necesario refrigerar los cadáveres lo más rápido posible.

Temari había venido directamente a la escena del crimen después de que la sesión del consejo de emergencia había terminado cuando se hizo evidente que Gaara era el principal sospechoso. Frunció el ceño al recordar que Sari le había explicado que había dejado a su hermano solo después de una pelea. Si bien Gaara no se había preocupado por estar solo en su oficina, Temari había esperado que tal vez su hermano se hubiera equivocado sobre el momento y Sari pudiera responder por su paradero. Al no ser ese el caso, el consejo se vio obligado a despojar temporalmente a Gaara de sus poderes como Kazekage hasta que se pudiera realizar una investigación completa.

Temari desvió la mirada de la mesa donde los cuerpos del invitado de Joseki habían sido estrangulados mientras aún estaban sentados, hacia el contorno del supuesto atacante pintado con la sangre de Joseki mientras experimentaba un funeral en el desierto. La figura parecía estar encubierta sin indicar si la persona había sido hombre o mujer, pero lo que Temari notó fue que no había presencia de la calabaza que Gaara solía llevar. Si bien eso no significaba necesariamente nada, ya que el atacante había tratado de ocultar su identidad, ella creía que era evidencia de que su hermano estaba siendo acusado. Por supuesto, sabía que no era la persona más imparcial, ya que no creería los cargos contra su hermano, incluso si alguien hubiera logrado ver el ataque en video.

Escuchó al Anbu detrás de ella arrastrar los pies justo antes de que se uniera un tercero que dijo: "¿Puedes dejarnos solos por un momento?"

El Anbu respondió: "Lo siento Lord Kankuro, pero mis órdenes fueron bastante específicas y no puedo dejarte solo a ti ni a Lady Temari mientras inspeccionas la escena del crimen".

Kankuro suspiró, aunque ya sabía que esa sería la respuesta, ya que algunos miembros del consejo temían que los dos hermanos de arena pudieran verse tentados a manipular las pruebas encontradas allí. "¿Qué estás pensando hermana?"

"Estoy pensando que Gaara no tuvo nada que ver con esto", respondió Temari volviéndose hacia su hermano.

"Lo sé, pero hay que admitir que a medida que avanzan los trabajos de marco es bastante bueno".

"Realmente", respondió Temari, "estaba pensando todo lo contrario. Para mí, es el tipo de trama que una persona haría si esperara que los que están investigando saltaran a la primera conclusión que se les ocurrió ". Señalando a la pared, Temari dijo: "Quiero decir, mira. El asesinato hace un esfuerzo por ocultar su identidad, pero luego mata a todos usando jutsu utilizado exclusivamente por una sola persona en la aldea. El asesino bien podría haber pintado, 'Gaara estaba aquí' en las paredes ".

Kankuro miró el perfil del asesino que estaba pintado en la pared y no pudo evitar decir: "Lo hizo". Temari frunció el ceño a su hermano, lo que le hizo levantar las manos a la defensiva cuando dijo: "Mira hermana, estoy de tu lado. Pero usted señala el problema principal. Gaara es el único shinobi activo en la aldea que puede usar arena así y ese fue el arma utilizada aquí. No era la Arena de Hierro del Tercer Kazekage, ni era el polvo de oro que solía usar el padre.

¿Y los ninjas desaparecidos? Temari preguntó.

"Ninguno que tuviera el talento requerido para llevar a cabo esto. Algunas de las víctimas podrían haber pasado su mejor momento, pero aún eran ex consejeros. Y aunque ninguno de los miembros del consejo actual estuvo presente aquí, algunos de ellos todavía eran aliados de Joseki. Simplemente no pueden dejar que se vea en el clima político actual ".

"Dejando que se vea bien", gruñó Temari enojado, "al despojar a Gaara de sus poderes y encerrarlo como un criminal, están jugando con quien realmente hizo estas manos".

Kankuro asintió pero, no obstante, dijo: "Cierto, pero qué opción tenía el consejo. No podemos permitir que parezca que Gaara iba a castigar a Joseki por estar fuera de la ley y luego hacer lo mismo sin consecuencias. Sin mencionar que por el momento este es un crimen con un solo sospechoso fuerte ".

"¿Qué pasó con ser inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario?" Temari espetó. "Si una persona planeaba instalar a Gaara, entonces podría haber encontrado una manera de usar su jutsu. Naruto me dijo que su equipo una vez se encontró con un grupo de shinobi que tenía un hombre que usaba jutsu similar a Gaara ".

"Estás hablando del ninja Watari, verdad", dijo Kankuro sorprendiendo a su hermana. Al darse cuenta de la sorpresa escrita en su rostro, dijo: "Oye, no eres el único que busca una explicación que no señale a Gaara. El problema es que el shinobi Watari del que estás hablando está muerto, Kakashi lo mató ".

"Lo sé", respondió Temari, "mi punto es que si se pudiera hacer una vez, se podría volver a hacer".

"De acuerdo," dijo Kankuro, "Pero hasta que tal persona se dé a conocer, no tenemos nada que ofrecer como prueba de la inocencia de Gaara. Sin embargo, empeora ".

"¿Q-qué quieres decir?"

La preocupación de Kankuro estaba escrita en su rostro mientras explicaba: "Después de que te fuiste, el Consejo decidió enviar un mensaje a la Capital. El Daimyo pronto se dará cuenta de que su magistrado está muerto y que el principal sospechoso es Gaara.

"Esos idiotas", dijo Temari cerrando con su hermano. "¿Tienen alguna idea de lo que han hecho?"

"Estoy seguro de que algunos de ellos", dijo Kankuro con calma. "Pero incluso aquellos que no están dispuestos a hacer que Gaara sienta que es algo que hay que hacer. Mejor que el Daimyo lo descubra de nosotros, entonces, algún otro medio. Odio decirlo así, pero cuando se compara con la supervivencia de la aldea, la vida de Gaara no tiene mucho peso ".

"Lo hace para mí", dijo Temari suavemente.

"Y a mí también", respondió Kankuro, "por eso necesitamos llegar al fondo de esto y rápido. Si el Daimyo envió a ese magistrado aquí para descarrilar algunos de los planes de Gaara, entonces puede ver esto como una oportunidad para eliminarlo por completo "

Temari asintió cuando las palabras de su hermano señalaron lo que realmente temía. Que la escena detrás de ella fue creada para darle al Daimyo la oportunidad de eliminar rápidamente a Gaara. Con la esperanza de descarrilar tal plan, se preparó para salir de la casa, pero se detuvo cuando Kankuro dijo: "Ah, y no estoy seguro de por qué Gaara quería que te dijera esto. Pero él se propuso que te dijera que no debes involucrar a Naruto.

Temari frunció el ceño mientras se preguntaba a qué estaba jugando su hermano. Se le ocurrió que Gaara quizás era tan consciente como ella de que lo que le había sucedido podría ser un complot del Daimyo. Pero por qué no quería que ella le informara a su amigo que no estaba segura. Aun así, mientras amaba a Naruto, todavía estaba comprometida con los deseos del Kazekage, por lo que respondió: "Si eso es lo que Gaara quiere, entonces no tenemos más remedio que respetarlos. Pero vamos a tener que informar al Hokage.

"Sabes que probablemente se lo dirá a Naruto".

Temari se dio la vuelta cuando dejó que una sonrisa cruzara su rostro y respondió: "Bueno, lo que hace con la información está fuera de nuestras manos. Sin embargo, si algo malo le hubiera sucedido al Hokage, entonces estoy seguro de que esperaríamos que la Hoja nos lo dijera, así que es justo ".

"Supongo que sí," dijo Kankuro. "Pero te dejaré que se lo expliques a Gaara".

"También me encantaría", respondió Temari, "tan pronto como me explica por qué está tratando de eliminar a uno de sus amigos más cercanos".

Tifa tomó un sorbo del sake que se colocó frente a ella mientras escuchaba a medias la música que se escuchaba en el fondo. Miró al hombre sentado a su lado y, aunque estaba empeñado en parecerse a la persona falsa que solía salir con sus amantes igualmente descuidados sin llamar la atención sobre él y su harén, todavía sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban al recordar la escena. ella acababa de presenciar. Recordando el final mientras cubría a sus amantes con su semilla, ella se bebió el resto de su sake para que no se diera cuenta de que el color se debía a él.

"¿Quieres una recarga?" preguntó la mujer que se había presentado como Ibara y que dirigía el bar llamado Seventh Heaven.

"Sí, por favor", dijo Tifa sin aliento debido al alcohol que todavía le quemaba la garganta.

El servidor sonrió mientras recogía la botella y luego volviendo su atención a su compañero le preguntó: "¿Y usted, Sr. Takayama?"

"No, gracias Ibara", respondió agitando su propia botella, "Estaré bien por un rato más. ¿Y cuántas veces te he pedido que me llames Kakami?

"Algunos imagino", respondió el camarero. Ibara luego preguntó: "¿Dónde está tu compañero normal?"

"¿Cúal?" Naruto preguntó, divertido, haciendo referencia al hecho de que la novia de su falsa persona estaba afectada por múltiples personalidades, que de hecho eran sus diferentes amantes interpretando el papel.

"Supongo que esa es la pregunta", respondió Ibara con una sonrisa divertida, antes de agregar, "Aunque creo que todos podrían estar celosos de encontrarte con una mujer tan hermosa".

Naruto sonrió al dueño del bar antes de responder: "No sé sobre eso. Soy muy afortunado porque no son del tipo celoso ".

"Sin embargo, debe ser difícil equilibrar a todas esas personalidades diferentes", dijo la mujer sacudiendo la cabeza.

"A veces", admitió Naruto, "pero vale la pena".

La mujer sonrió, pero otro cliente la saludó con la mano y se dirigió al final del bar para atenderlo, dejando a Naruto y Tifa solos. Tifa había notado que Naruto parecía estar disfrutando de su conversación con la mujer, aunque creía que se debía a algo más que al tema. Su curiosidad se apoderó de ella y preguntó: "¿Fui solo yo o pareciste disfrutar un poco de engañarla para que creyera que eres esta otra persona? Estoy seguro de que si hubieras venido como tú mismo, ella estaría comprando tus bebidas para ti.

"No estaría tan seguro de eso", respondió Naruto mientras un leve ceño fruncía sus rasgos. Al recordar cómo ella y otra madre se habían alegrado de que él hubiera reprobado su examen de genin, explicó: "Ella no era exactamente mi mayor fan". Mirando alrededor del bar, agregó con tristeza: "En realidad, solo he venido aquí con el carácter que a los actores les gusta decir".

"¿Por qué?" Tifa notó que Naruto parecía incómodo por un momento y adivinó que estaba relacionado con la forma en que probablemente lo trataron en el pasado y cómo podría no haberlo superado. Preguntó: "¿Es porque no puedes perdonarla?"

Naruto captó un indicio de preocupación en la voz de Tifa y lo atribuyó a su preguntarse si tal vez no sería capaz de perdonarla, ya que esa parecía ser la razón por la que había ido a buscarlo. El jinchuriki sonrió cortésmente antes de responder: "Esa no es la razón. Supongo que ahora que mi estrella ha subido, por así decirlo, simplemente no siento la necesidad de hacer un problema del pasado ".

"Sin embargo, tal vez le gustaría tener la oportunidad de hablar de eso ahora", sugirió Tifa.

"¿Es por eso que me buscaste esta noche?" Preguntó Naruto llegando a lo que él creía que era el meollo del asunto.

"Bueno, ciertamente no fue por el espectáculo que recibí", dijo Tifa mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida para ayudar a enmascarar el repentino calor que sintió reubicarse en sus mejillas mientras su memoria repetía la escena de los cuatro amantes de Naruto arrodillándose ante él. para atrapar su semilla.

Naruto se rió entre dientes divertido mientras escaneaba la habitación, mientras lo hacía, observó a algunas de las hermosas mujeres presentes. Habiendo venido al bar varias veces en las últimas semanas con sus amantes, así como solo, estaba empezando a aprender algunos de los hábitos de los clientes habituales. Su mirada se posó en Kukaku mientras ella hablaba con un hombre atractivo, que parecía ser un hombre de negocios por la forma en que se vestía. La observó sonreír mientras el hombre le susurraba algo al oído. Kukaku sonrió seductoramente mientras se lamía los labios y asintió con la cabeza. El hombre marcó a Ibara para que pudiera pagar su factura y luego siguió a Kukaku.

Naruto los vio irse, habiendo presenciado una escena similar varias veces en el pasado. No le molestó, aunque sabía que Kukaku encontrando otros amantes era un punto de discusión entre ella y Yoruichi. Pero, en verdad, Naruto sintió que todo era parte de la adaptación de Kukaku a su forma humana. Sabía que una mujer orgullosa como Kukaku tendría problemas para encontrarse siendo algo subordinada a cualquier hombre que ella llevara a la cama. Considerando el lugar de Naruto al frente de su harén, entendió por qué los Cinco Colas se opusieron a la idea de convertirse en su amante. Al verla recoger a varios hombres, se dio cuenta de que ella parecía preferir hombres que no retrocedieran de ella y, al mismo tiempo, que probablemente no formaran un vínculo con ella. Sin embargo, habiendo notado su partida con el mismo hombre varias veces recientemente, él comenzó a preguntarse si ella era quizás la que se encontraba formando un vínculo. Se ahorró un momento para preguntarse qué pasaría si ella se diera cuenta de que tal vez ella era la que no podía dejar ir, antes de volver su atención a las otras mujeres.

Tifa, observando el ojo errante de Naruto mientras luchaba por responder a su pregunta, dijo: "No estoy segura de si debería estar celosa o no. Me gustaría pensar que soy lo suficientemente hermosa como para mantener su atención durante más de media hora.

Naruto se rió entre dientes mientras se enfocaba de nuevo en Tifa mientras respondía: "Si fuera simplemente una cuestión de miradas, tendrías toda mi atención. De hecho, varios caballeros aquí parecen tener dificultades para mantener sus ojos fuera de ti. Pero debido a que parecía incómodo por mis preguntas, pensé que le daría un momento para que se reunieran, así que me ocupé en buscar a alguien que esperaba pudiera ayudarme con un cierto problema ".

Contenta por la oportunidad de cambiar de tema, Tifa preguntó: "¿Qué tipo de problema?"

Naruto la complació cuando dijo: "Bueno, estoy segura de que tal vez hayas escuchado a una de las mujeres de la mansión sobre cómo estaba teniendo problemas con cierta mujer mía".

Adivinando que probablemente ya había arreglado las cosas con Kiyomi ahora que ella estaba algo libre del control de la pelirroja, pensó que podría deberse a la otra mujer de la que había oído algunos rumores. Al comentar sobre lo que había escuchado como sirvienta, preguntó: "Estás hablando de la que se retiró recientemente debido a tu negativa a someterte a sus deseos de explorar BDSM".

Naruto asintió afirmativamente antes de explicar, "No es solo una cuestión de mi negativa. Pero la incapacidad de hacerlo, al menos en la capacidad que ella también me está preguntando ".

"No estoy seguro de entender", dijo Tifa.

Tomando un sorbo de su bebida, Naruto dijo: "Anko, cuando se convirtió en una de mis amantes, se sometió a mí. No de la otra manera. Esto es cierto para todos mis amantes y, aunque no los envidio por estar en desacuerdo conmigo, al final del día es mi voluntad la que debe prevalecer. Es la única forma en que mi harén puede funcionar, al igual que un Hokage puede tener asesores y escuchar al consejo, pero al final, cuando se toma una decisión, deben obedecerlo. Una parte de la razón por la cual las cosas se degradaron a tal punto con Anko es porque no era tan firme como quizás debería haber sido ".

"Está bien, puedo entender eso, supongo. Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con tu negativa a quitarle unas nalgadas de vez en cuando?

"Bueno, ponte en la posición de uno de mis otros amantes". Tifa sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban cuando un cosquilleo comenzó en su coño por las palabras del hombre rubio, ya que le había resultado más y más fácil desde que lo vio complacer a sus amantes. "¿Puedes decirme que tendrías el mismo nivel de respeto por mí necesario para obedecerme sin dudar a veces si supieras que me someto a otra persona?"

Tifa mostró una imagen de un Naruto desnudo con una máscara de gimp y se inclinó sobre un caballo de madera cuando Anko le dio una palmada en el culo con una fusta. Aunque admitiría que en la superficie era una imagen bastante atractiva, podía entender su punto. Entonces se dio cuenta de que lo que Naruto estaba buscando era alguien con quien Anko pudiera explorar sus nuevos intereses, pero dejaría a Naruto en la posición dominante dentro del harén. También le hizo darse cuenta de qué tipo de hombre, ella estaba sentada al lado mientras le daba voz a algo más de lo que se dio cuenta, "Podrías habernos usado".

"Perdón," dijo Naruto confundido.

"Podrías habernos entregado a Anko. Mi equipo y yo ", dijo Tifa.

"No, no pude", respondió Naruto sacudiendo la cabeza. "No habría sido diferente de cómo Kiyomi intentó entregarlos a Kiba".

Tifa quería hablar más al respecto, pero fue detenida cuando Ibara regresó. Llenó a Naruto y sus lentes mientras hablaba de nuevo, pero pronto fue rechazada por otro cliente. Cuando estuvieron solos de nuevo, ella preguntó: "¿Es por eso que no te acostaste con nosotros cuando Kiyomi se ofreció? ¿O fue resentimiento? Escuché durante algunos de tus argumentos que usaste medios similares para seducir a algunos de tus otros amantes.

Naruto sintió una cierta cantidad de deseo en la voz de Tifa, así que giró en su taburete y colocó su mano sobre su rodilla. Tifa se puso rígida ante el toque, pero se relajó un poco cuando Naruto preguntó: "¿Pregunta por curiosidad? ¿O deseo?

"Tal vez un poco de ambos", respondió Tifa y se puso rígida de nuevo cuando la mano de Naruto viajó un poco más arriba de su pierna.

Naruto sonrió ante la respuesta y su reacción a su respuesta al decir: "A decir verdad, siento que había cruzado la línea con uno de mis amantes debido a la ira que sentía en ese momento. Afortunadamente ella no lo ha tenido en mi contra. Pero aunque podría haber apilado la baraja a mi favor, todas las mujeres atadas a mí sucumbieron a sus propios deseos de estar conmigo. Tomaron la decisión incluso si no sabían todo lo que implicaba al final. También he tratado de darles la oportunidad de retroceder antes de que consumamos nuestra relación. Dicho eso, llevarte bajo las falsas personas de Kiyomi habría estado mal, ya que no habrías sido tú quien tomó la decisión.

"¿Incluso si hubiéramos llegado a alegrarnos de que lo tuvieras?" Tifa preguntó y descubrió que estaba bastante feliz de que su pregunta hiciera que la mano de Naruto se deslizara más arriba por su muslo.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y respondió: "Hubiera tenido la misma oportunidad de que me molestaras por eso más tarde. Además, ¿qué motivación habría tenido para mí que Kiyomi eliminara los controles que se le imponen?

"Supongo que estas en lo correcto." Dijo Tifa. "Probablemente me habría molestado por usar mi cuerpo ya que mi mente estaba atrapada dentro de él". A pesar de sus palabras, pensó que Tifa frunció el ceño ya que tenían el efecto adicional de hacer que la mano de Naruto bajara y se alejara de su coño cubierto de bragas que se estaba volviendo cada vez más cálido. Al encontrar que el calor se extendía por su cuerpo, preguntó: "Pero dicho eso, ¿qué pasaría si uno de nosotros quisiera estar contigo ahora?"

La mano de Naruto invirtió el rumbo mientras viajaba hasta el borde de su falda mientras la apoyaba en el interior de su muslo. Naruto sonrió mientras un pequeño jadeo, que se desvaneció en decepción, escapó de sus labios cuando su mano se detuvo antes de sumergirse en su falda "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Tifa se lamió los labios repentinamente secos antes de preguntar: "Quiero decir, ¿podrías estar con uno de nosotros? Casi te matamos y lo habríamos hecho si no fuera por ese maestro y Kakashi. ¿Podrías estar con uno de nosotros sin resentirnos ... a mí?

Naruto deslizó su mano hacia adelante y ahuecó el montículo de Tifa mientras comenzaba a pasar un dedo hacia arriba y hacia abajo por su raja. Sintió que el material de sus bragas se volvía cada vez más húmedo cuando respondió: "Uno de mis mejores amigos trató de matarme primero para demostrar su propia existencia". Al aumentar la velocidad a la que la frotaba, agregó: "Prefiero mirar hacia adelante, no hacia atrás, porque quién sabe qué tipo de lazos se pueden forjar una vez que las personas superan sus malentendidos iniciales".

Tifa puso una mano sobre la barra para evitar que se inclinara por completo mientras el placer de las acciones de Naruto la atravesaba. Bajó la cara para que su cabello oscureciera su cara mientras se mordía el labio para evitar gemir cuando Naruto deslizó sus bragas a un lado para que él pudiera empujar su dedo dentro de ella. Su voz no daba pistas de la emoción que sentía al tocar a las hermosas mujeres en el medio del bar mientras continuaba: "Además, hubo algo bueno que surgió de ese encuentro. Aprendí que le importaba a mi maestra, Iruka. Y si bien es probable que no puedas tener los mismos sentimientos cálidos y confusos que tuve al aprender eso debido a tu tiempo en prisión. Nos llevó a los dos aquí para que ambos pudiéramos experimentar este momento ".

Naruto estaba a punto de empujar a Tifa al límite, pero se vio obligado a detenerse cuando Ibara preguntó: "¿Está todo bien?"

Volviéndose hacia el propietario del bar, Naruto dijo con calma: "Creo que ella tenía demasiado para beber. Creo que sería mejor si nos vamos antes de que ella haga un desastre. ¿Puedes por favor ponerlo en mi cuenta?

"Por supuesto", respondió Ibara mientras Naruto ayudaba a Tifa a ponerse de pie. "Espero que se sienta mejor."

Tifa asintió deseando poder decirle a la mujer lo bien que estaba a punto de sentirse. Naruto la guió afuera y una vez que estuvieron solos le dijo: "Te daré un poco de tiempo para decidir si deseas continuar con esto. Sabes dónde encontrarme si lo sabes.

"E-espera", dijo Tifa agarrando el brazo del jinchuriki cubierto, "T-no puedes dejarme así".

Naruto hizo una pausa y luego rápidamente guió a Tifa dentro de un callejón. Presionándola contra una pared, su mano ahuecó su montículo y presionó su clítoris. Tifa, aún levantada del bar, llegó al clímax con fuerza, pero sus gritos fueron amortiguados cuando Naruto presionó sus labios contra los de ella. La evidencia del orgasmo de Tifa fluyó por el costado de sus piernas después de empapar sus bragas y la mano de Naruto.

Naruto dio un paso atrás para admirar su trabajo y soltó su henge mientras lo hacía, mientras Tifa jadeaba mientras usaba la pared del edificio para mantenerse en pie. Llevándose la mano a la nariz, olió el aroma de la excitación de Tifa antes de lamer sus dedos y liberarlos mientras decía: "Espero que decidas seguir adelante conmigo".

Luego, con una melodía alegre que pasó por sus labios, Naruto comenzó a caminar por el callejón dejando a Tifa para contemplar si pensar o no en el asunto o perseguir al rubio ahora. Decidiendo que dudaba que lo atrapara incluso si lo seguía debido a lo débiles que todavía se sentían sus piernas, se apartó de la pared para dirigirse a su residencia actual, pero que una parte de ella ya la llamaba temporal.

Kiba se esforzó por decir algo mientras veía a Aeris limpiando la cocina por la noche. Sin embargo, a diferencia de unas pocas horas antes, había una tensión notable en el aire. Kiba suspiró deseando poder regresar en el pasado y evitar besar a la mujer. Con la esperanza de recuperar algo de la cercanía anterior que había sentido con ella, preguntó: "¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarlo?"

Él frunció el ceño cuando Aeris se puso rígida ante su voz haciéndole creer que ella había intentado ignorar su presencia hasta que la sorprendió. Ella rápidamente respondió: "No, gracias. Estoy a punto de terminar.

Kiba conocía una forma cortés de que se le pidiera que se fuera cuando escuchó que uno se levantó de la mesa de la cocina. Se detuvo en la puerta y sintió que Aeris se tensaba de nuevo detrás de él, así que se fue sin decir nada. Su madre bajaba las escaleras que conducían al segundo nivel de su casa donde residían el baño y la habitación y al ver el estado de ánimo deprimido de su hijo le preguntó: "¿Qué pasa, cachorro?"

Kiba se tomó un momento para mirar a su madre preocupada, pero aún un poco incómodo por su reciente descubrimiento de la vida sexual activa de su madre y su hermana no deseaba tener una conversación vergonzosa con ella. Antes, podía decir tanto que la puerta principal se abrió y Tifa anunció: "Estoy de vuelta".

"Cualquier suerte encontrando una manera de escapar de la aldea", preguntó Tsume con bastante desinterés al pensar que Kiyomi había cubierto todas las formas en que las mujeres pensarían. Su ruido recogió un aroma familiar en la mujer junto con el sabor de una mujer excitada. Sabiendo que el aroma masculino que estaba recogiendo era el que había creado para que Naruto lo usara cuando lo encerraron como Kakami Takayama, el empleado de la Compañía de Transporte de Great Tree y hombre con una novia kunoichi de Snow Country que sufría de múltiples personalidades, ella se interesó más cuando preguntó: "¿O encontraste algo para evitar que lo intentes"

Tifa se sonrojó al decir rápidamente: "Yo ... necesito bañarme. Me puso a sudar tratando de escapar con Yuffie.

"Apuesto a que lo hiciste", dijo Tsume mientras hacía espacio en las escaleras para que Tifa pudiera pasar rápidamente.

Cuando la mujer pasó junto a Kiba, él percibió el aroma de la excitación de Tifa que hizo que su polla se sacudiera. También recogió a un hombre desconocido, pero supuso por la reacción de su madre que de alguna manera estaba relacionado con Naruto. Creyendo que ella había creado una fórmula que daba olores y los borró, preguntó tan pronto como la otra mujer se fue, "¿E-ella está con él ahora?"

Tsume miró hacia las escaleras antes de responder: "Todavía no, pero es solo cuestión de tiempo. Es un cazador bastante hábil. Sabe cuándo dejar que su presa tenga algo de espacio y cuándo perseguirlo. En este caso, creo que la dejará venir a él.

Al escuchar a su madre hablar casi con reverencia de Naruto, sus palabras se llenaron de amargura y le preguntó: "¿Es por eso que estás con él? Por su habilidad.

Tsume observó a su hijo por un momento antes de terminar su caminata por las escaleras. Ella lo miró fijamente hasta que él rompió el contacto visual, haciéndola suspirar por su timidez, especialmente alrededor de las mujeres. Al obligarlo a mirarla a los ojos, ella finalmente dijo: "Sí, eso es parte de eso. Pero también su habilidad para hacerme sentir como una mujer ". Tsume sabía que sus siguientes palabras podrían sonar como si estuviera frotando sal en la herida, pero también esperaba que su hijo captara la indirecta y agregó: "Podrías aprender una o dos cosas de él, ya sabes". Ella le revolvió el pelo juguetonamente con la esperanza de que si Kiba tomaba mal sus palabras, disminuiría el golpe antes de dirigirse a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua a altas horas de la noche.

Kiba vio a su madre irse y al principio sintió que lo había golpeado en el estómago. Pero aún sintiendo las secuelas del gentil gesto que siguió, admitió que cualquier otra cosa que Naruto había hecho, había suavizado la disposición de su madre. Adivinando que tenía mucho que aprender como sugirió su madre, subió a su habitación para pensar en alguna forma de compensar su paso en falso con Aeris para que Naruto no se precipitara y la pusiera bajo su hechizo también.

Naruto durmió contento pero solo en la cama de su departamento cuando una figura entró sigilosamente a su habitación. Mikoto lo observó dormir por un momento preguntándose cómo un shinobi podría dormir tan profundamente en un mundo donde la muerte provenía de las sombras. Ella extendió la mano hacia él, pero se detuvo cuando la culpa de lo que había intentado hacer la última vez que se había acercado a él de tal manera la atravesó. Casi perdió el valor cuando se volvió para salir de la habitación, pero sabía que tenía que llevar a cabo su tarea autodesignada.

Deslizándose en su cama sin siquiera causarle un susurro, colocó una mano sobre su sello, tomándose un momento para disfrutar de los músculos burlones que podía sentir justo debajo de su piel y luego presionó su chakra para que apareciera dentro de él. Para su sorpresa, Kushina todavía estaba despierta, ya que parecía parecer bastante inquieta para su amiga, aunque Mikoto dudaba que la pelirroja todavía pensara en ella de esa manera pronto. Los ojos violetas de Kushina se iluminaron cuando vio a Mikoto haciéndola decir: "Miko, Naruto no dijo que ibas a caer".

"E-eso es porque no se lo dije", dijo Mikoto insegura de si realmente podría decirle a su amiga lo que la llevó allí esa noche.

La angustia de Mikoto fue fácil de ver, lo que provocó que Kushina se pusiera de pie y se acercara a ella, "Miko, ¿qué es? Debes saber que puedes decirme cualquier cosa. Mikoto dio un paso atrás antes de que Kushina pudiera envolverla en un abrazo reconfortante, haciendo que Uzumaki se detuviera en seco cuando apareció una expresión de inquietud en su rostro. "Miko ..."

"Kushina, no hay nada que pueda decir para expresar cuánto lamento por mis acciones ..."

"Miko está bien ... estoy segura de que estás exagerando", dijo Kushina nuevamente tratando de acercarse a su amiga.

"¡No!" Mikoto prácticamente gritó causando que el antiguo jinchuriki y el actual Bijuu se detuvieran. La calma de Mikoto dijo: "E-la noche que supe que Naruto había tomado a Koharu como amante ... yo ... quería lastimarla".

Kushina parecía insegura de qué decir, pero decidió: "Yo ... supongo que puedo entender eso. Ella participó en lo que le sucedió a tu familia.

Al escuchar a Kushina tratar de sinfonizar con ella se sintió como un cuchillo en el intestino. Mikoto cerró los ojos incapaz de presenciar el momento en que ella se convertiría en algo peor que la escoria para Uzumaki mientras presionaba: "Solo quería que sintiera el mismo dolor que había planeado matar a alguien que amaba".

Kushina tardó un momento en comprender lo que Mikoto estaba diciendo, pero una vez que lo hizo, dijo sorprendida, "T-quieres decir ..."

"Sí, planeé matar a Naruto. Incluso fui tan lejos como para invadir su habitación y lo habría hecho si Mito no me hubiera detenido.

El chakra de Kushina se encendió cuando temía por la seguridad actual de su hijo y se preparó para defenderlo incluso mientras dormía usando su chakra para terminar con la amenaza. Mikoto permaneció inmóvil cuando Kushina cerró y levantó la mano para abofetear a la mujer, una acción que sería reflejada por el chakra que ahora cubre a Naruto con un efecto mucho más devastador. Mikoto se tensó esperando el golpe que bien podría acabar con su vida, pero abrió los ojos cuando Kushina dijo: "Déjame ir". Ella se sorprendió al encontrar a Naruto de pie detrás de su madre sosteniendo fácilmente su brazo mientras luchaba por soltarse. Ella observó mientras Kushina continuaba luchando y finalmente suplicó: "Naruto, cariño, déjame ir. Incluso mientras hablamos, ella está en tu habitación y puede terminar lo que ella ... "

" Mamá, no se oye que termine nada ", dijo Naruto con calma. "Ella vino a disculparse".

"Estabas despierto cuando entré en tu habitación," dijo Mikoto sorprendido.

"Um, no", dijo Naruto, "pero soy lo suficientemente consciente como para saber cuándo una mujer pasa sus manos sobre mi estómago".

Mikoto se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que su toque y el disfrute de su cuerpo lo habían despertado. Pero duró poco, ya que Kushina dirigió una mirada hacia Mikoto, en la que el Uchiha pensó que vio un pequeño indicio de celos. Su mirada se dirigió al hijo de su amiga cuando él dijo: "Mikoto, tu disculpa es aceptada".

"¿¡Qué!?" Dijo Kushina cuando Naruto la dejó ir para que pudiera enfrentarlo. "¿No escuchaste la parte en la que admitió haber intentado matarte?"

Naruto sonrió mientras decía divertido, "Ella no es la única mujer actualmente en mi vida que podría aprovechar ese cargo en particular". Se preguntó por qué las mejillas de su madre se pusieron rojas ante la declaración y esperó que no fuera por su temperamento.

Kushina calmó la lujuria de que los comentarios de su hijo surgieron dentro de ella, ya que la había pillado inconsciente al tocar con el dedo al antiguo Taki-nin Tifa ya que había estado lejos de la luz debido a su suposición de que no necesitaría estar cerca ya que Naruto estaba cerca. en un lugar publico Naruto caminó hacia su madre y colocó sus brazos sobre sus hombros causando que ella se pusiera rígida de repente, ya que una parte de ella quería que él presionase sus labios contra los de ella de una manera muy poco convincente. El momento se rompió cuando dijo: "Mamá, ¿estás realmente dispuesta a tirar tu amistad con Mikoto por ..."

"No digas nada", espetó Kushina, liberándose del agarre de Naruto. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sí misma, dijo: "Admitió haber intentado matarte".

Naruto abrazó a su madre por detrás, haciendo que se relajara en su abrazo y dijo: "Lo sé, y estoy molesto con ella por lo que te habría hecho. Habrías sobrevivido, pero posiblemente perdiste todos los recuerdos de mí y papá ".

Kushina no había considerado eso causando que ella se volviera y volviera a mirar con dureza a la persona que estaba empezando a considerar una ex amiga. Pero Naruto no la dejó mientras la soltaba y se interpuso entre las dos mujeres. Favoreciendo a Mikoto con una sonrisa, dijo: "Sin embargo, creo que eso podría haberte hecho más fácil. Saber que mamá no se daría cuenta de tu traición.

Al encontrar la tranquila aceptación de Naruto casi más difícil de descubrir que la ira de Kushina, Mikoto dijo: "Naruto, lo siento mucho".

Naruto mantuvo su sonrisa en su lugar mientras decía: "Mikoto, ¿por qué dices perdón? Ya dije que acepté tu disculpa.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a gotear de sus ojos cuando se abrazó y comenzó a sollozar. Para su sorpresa, ella estaba envuelta en un abrazo, lo que la hizo mirar hacia arriba y ver que Naruto la había abrazado. "¿C-cómo puedes perdonarme?" Mikoto preguntó mientras suplicaba entender al hombre que la sostenía. Era una pregunta a la que Kushina también quería la respuesta.

Naruto miró a su madre por un momento antes de volver a mirar a los ojos oscuros de la madre de Sasuke mientras explicaba: "Porque entiendo lo que es querer lastimar a las personas para que tu propio dolor parezca menos". La verdad es que es solo una delgada línea que me impidió buscar venganza contra el mundo por evitarme. Es una línea que he abordado muchas veces, entonces, ¿cómo puedo odiar a alguien por acercarse también? Al final no lo cruzaste.

Mikoto deseaba poder consolarse con las palabras de Naruto, pero dijo: "Eso es solo porque Mito me detuvo".

Naruto sacudió la cabeza y dijo: "No, ella solo te dio tiempo para volver a tus sentidos. Ella no me dijo lo que intentaste hacer. Eso me dice que fue porque tuviste un cambio de corazón. Algo que vienes a decirle a mi madre solo prueba más. ¿No estás de acuerdo, mamá?

La mirada de Mikoto pasó de Naruto a Kushina y se sorprendió al encontrar a la pelirroja luchando contra las lágrimas. Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, Kushina espetó: "Tengo mucha suerte de tener un hijo tan amable y sabio. Mikoto, lo siento por ser un mal amigo. Luego corrió rápidamente hacia los dos cuando Naruto extendió un brazo para poder hacerse parte del abrazo ".

Naruto los sostuvo cerca de él mientras sonreía mientras Mikoto corrigió a Kushina para afirmar que ella era la horrible amiga solo para que la pelirroja reclamara la propiedad del título. Era una sonrisa que apareció en su rostro fuera del sello, incluso cuando Mikoto se acurrucó más profundamente en el calor que sintió salir de él.

Kurenai bostezó cuando salió del departamento que compartía con Yuugao y Anko. A pesar de la hora de la madrugada, ya estaba vestida y duchada ya que pensó que desayunaría en su nuevo hogar con todos los demás. Al llegar a las escaleras, comenzó a bajar, pero se detuvo cuando Sakura e Ino se pararon frente a ella cuando llegaron al piso.

"Buenos días Kurenai-sensei", dijeron los dos al unísono antes de bajar al nivel del suelo.

Kurenai se encontró sin palabras, principalmente debido a cómo estaban vestidas las dos kunoichi, o más exactamente vestidas apenas, ya que ambas mujeres parecían haberse derramado de la cama. Ino solo vestía una camisa blanca que revelaba que no llevaba sujetador y bragas. El vestido de Sakura no era tan revelador, ya que llevaba una camisa de hombre que era demasiado grande para ella y que le llegaba hasta la parte superior del muslo.

Si bien sabía que la mayoría de los inquilinos eran actualmente mujeres, sintió prudente recordarles que había un miembro masculino que podría decidir unirse a ellos para el desayuno. Al reanudar su viaje, esperaba llegar a ellos antes de que llegaran al comedor principal, pero supuso que había permanecido en el lugar más de lo que pensaba. Estaba a punto de llamarlos, pero se detuvo cuando entró en la habitación y descubrió que resultó ser una minoría en lo que respecta al estado del vestido en el desayuno.

Miya Asama, la casera, estaba impecablemente vestida con su ropa estándar, pero el resto de la kunoichi en la habitación había decidido ir a desayunar con la ropa en la que habían dormido. Arrodillándose en un lugar abierto en la mesa, trató de mantener la paz. sobre el tema, pero finalmente dijo: "Damas ... ¿no creen que están un poco desnudas?"

Miya levantó la vista de su té y rápidamente aceptó: "Dije lo mismo, pero todos parecen bastante decididos a hacer del desayuno un asunto inapropiado".

Sakura fue la que defendió el suyo y el estado de vestimenta de los demás mientras decía: "Relájate Kurenai. Apenas estamos desnudos después de todo. ¿Normalmente te duchas y te vistes antes del desayuno si no tienes prisa?

Kurenai estaba a punto de responder, pero notó que una vena aparecía en la frente de Miya cuando un recién llegado gritó: "Buenos días a todos".

Reconociendo la voz de Tsunade y adivinando que la rubia se había quedado en el departamento de Shizune, se giró para obtener más apoyo para su argumento, pero sintió que su mandíbula caía sorprendida mientras la otra kunoichi simplemente le deseaba al Hokage un buen día. La razón de su asombro fue que Tsunade había decidido unirse a la comida vistiendo su blusa normal, pero en lugar de estar atada, colgaba abierta mientras aún cubría sus senos. Para agregar aún más a la imagen tentadora, el Hokage había decidido seguir el ejemplo del otro kunoichi y aparecer en el desayuno en sus bragas.

"L-lady Tsunade", dijo Kurenai, ya que no estaba segura de cómo reprocharle al líder de su pueblo su estado de vestimenta. Finalmente dijo: "Um ... no crees que estás un poco desnudo".

Tsunade miró hacia abajo y se encogió de hombros mientras decía con una sonrisa, "¿Puedes decir que me estoy quitando la blusa más de lo normal?"

"Bueno, tal vez no ... pero aún así, si Naruto ..."

"¿Alguien me llamó", dijo Naruto entrando desde el área de la cocina con un delantal que decía: "Besa al cocinero". Por la cantidad de piel que se asomaba por detrás, supuso que solo llevaba unos calzoncillos debajo. Se imaginó que la única razón para el delantal era para que no se salpicara con grasa como resultado de su desayuno. Colocando los platos que había preparado, dijo: "Cómetelos a todos".

Kurenai hizo una pausa mientras los demás lo hacían, como le indicó a medias, esperando que la kunoichi planteara alguna objeción a su estado de vestimenta a pesar de la suya. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, no se dijo nada al respecto mientras comían la comida preparada por el hombre rubio. Preguntándose si tal vez solo estaba pasada de moda, Kurenai hizo lo mismo cuando comenzó a llenar su plato, aunque mientras comía le costaba no admirar la forma muscular del joven sentado frente a ella.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * El

desayuno estaba terminando cuando una voz gritó: "Hola, ¿hay alguien aquí?"

La mujer a la que pertenecía la voz se acercó rápidamente al comedor cuando Kurenai fue la que gritó: "Aquí".

Para su sorpresa, una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro entró y causó que aparecieran los primeros vestigios de modestia en muchas de las caras de las mujeres. Kurenai creía que el estado actual de la vestimenta era la razón detrás del nerviosismo de la mujer cuando dijo: "Um ... Naruto ... estoy aquí ..."

"Sobre el apartamento abierto del que te hablé ayer", dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie. "Justo aquí, Tifa". Tifa parecía un poco confundida por su respuesta, pero asintió mientras él rápidamente se movía para guiarla fuera de la habitación.

Antes de que la puerta se cerrara, Tifa escuchó a la mujer de ojos rojos inclinarse hacia Miya y preguntarle: "¿No deberías ser tú quien le muestre el lugar?"

"No", Miya respondió con severidad antes de volver su atención a su té dejando a Kurenai

Naruto muy confundida que la condujo escaleras arriba hacia uno de los apartamentos desocupados pero amueblados y una vez dentro dijo: "Lo siento. Tu apariencia me tomó por sorpresa. No todas las mujeres que estaban en el desayuno son parte de mi harén.

"Ya veo", respondió Tifa y sintió que su corazón se aceleraba cuando Naruto se acercaba a ella.

¿Has venido para retomar donde lo dejamos ayer? ¿O para decirme que me pierda?

"E-el primero", dijo Tifa rápidamente causando que Naruto sellara sus labios con los de ella. Tifa encontró la lengua de Naruto con la suya mientras ella envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Después de varios momentos, sintió que algo la golpeaba en el abdomen y tuvo una buena idea de lo que era, rompió el beso y dio un paso atrás. Al ver la tienda que sobresalía del delantal, dijo mientras comentaba sobre lo que estaba escrito en la parte delantera: "Se me ocurren algunas cosas que hacer además del beso".

Naruto sonrió cuando Tifa se arrodilló ante él y después de desatar el delantal alrededor de su cintura, vio cómo se lo quitaba del cuerpo. Sus ojos se agrandaron por el tamaño de la polla de Naruto cuando apareció detrás de la cortina de tela. Su coño se estremeció al ver el paquete intimidante que tenía delante, pero al tener sus propios grandes activos como resultado de las modificaciones de Kiyomi, decidió ponerlos en práctica.

Ahuecando sus grandes tetas, se puso de rodillas para que la polla de Naruto se deslizara debajo de su camisa y entre el valle de sus senos. Luego los presionó alrededor de su polla y se sorprendió de lo cálido que se sentía acurrucado entre sus almohadas de carne. Naruto gimió cuando Tifa envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus tetas dándose un abrazo para apretarlos alrededor de su polla y luego comenzó a balancearse hacia adelante y hacia atrás para moverlos sobre su eje.

"Mmmm, sí", gruñó Naruto, "Usa esas magníficas tetas para follarme la polla".

"¿Realmente te gusta?", Dijo Tifa, "nunca podría darle a nadie una paja con las tetas antes, pero siempre quise".

Naruto se agachó para pellizcar uno de sus pezones endurecidos que asomaban por su camisa y la hizo gemir cuando dijo: "Oh sí, me encanta. Podría quedarme aquí y que me jodas todo el día.

Escuchar las palabras de Naruto realmente la desanimó cuando comenzó a trabajar sus tetas sobre su vara. "Me alegro", dijo Tifa alzando la vista para mirarlo a los ojos, "Me encanta que tu polla dura y caliente se presione entre mis tetas".

Naruto gimió cuando entró a toda marcha, advirtiéndole de lo que estaba por venir y dijo: "Tifa, voy a ..."

"Continúa", dijo Tifa interrumpiéndolo, "Cum ... cum ... quiero sentirlo".

Naruto hizo erupción causando que apareciera un punto húmedo en la camisa de Tifa donde estaba su polla en erupción. Tifa arrulló agradablemente mientras sus senos estaban cubiertos por el semen atrapado. Naruto se hundió un poco cuando terminó de entrar en erupción, y al notar el desorden que había hecho con la camisa de Tifa dijo: "Lo siento por tu ropa".

Tifa le sonrió cuando dijo: "El apartamento está completamente amueblado".

"Um, sí", dijo Naruto un poco confundido con el punto de Tifa.

"Viene con una lavadora y secadora, ¿verdad?"

Naruto sonrió mientras respondía: "Sí, de hecho lo hace".

"Bien", dijo Tifa de pie. Se quitó los tirantes de los hombros antes de ponerse la camisa sobre la cabeza y tirarla a la basura cuando dijo: "Siento que voy a necesitar probarlos antes de poder comprometerme a vivir aquí".

"Bueno, si ese es el caso", dijo Naruto mientras acercaba a Tifa, "creo que sería mejor si nos aseguramos de darle al lugar un entrenamiento real".

"Mis pensamientos exactamente", respondió Tifa antes de abrir la boca y sacarle la lengua a Naruto.

El rubio rápidamente aceptó su invitación mientras se tragaba su lengua antes de usar la suya para estimularla. Tifa gimió en su boca cuando él también apretó bruscamente una de sus tetas y la giró. Tifa pronto se encontró presionada contra una pared cuando Naruto colocó su rodilla entre sus muslos. Ella comenzó a frotar su chorrito goteando contra él, revelando a Naruto que no llevaba ropa interior. Naruto rompió el beso para comentar: "Sin bragas, eres una chica traviesa".

Tifa gimió cuando Naruto clavó su rodilla en su montículo y ella respondió: "No es travieso, práctico. Especialmente cuando consideras el estado en el que los dejaste la última vez.

Naruto se rió entre dientes en el cuello de Tifa mientras colocaba varios besos a lo largo de él antes de decir: "¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? Camina en topless ".

"¿Estás diciendo que también me quieres?"

"Ahora esa es una pregunta tonta", dijo Naruto agachándose para ponerse la falda sobre las caderas. Agarrando firmemente el trasero de Tifa, la atrajo hacia él y gimió cuando la polla se hundió en su cálido, húmedo y apretado pasaje.

Tifa gimió en voz alta cuando fue golpeada con su primera polla en más de una década, lo que le hizo envolver sus pies alrededor de la espalda de Naruto y bloquear sus tobillos. Naruto comenzó a follar a Tifa bruscamente mientras la golpeaba contra la pared, algo que Taki-nin se dio cuenta de que necesitaba desesperadamente.

Naruto se alegró de que Tsunami se hubiera asegurado de incluir tanto la insonorización convencional como las utilizadas por los shinobi en su diseño del Hidden Eddy Inn, ya que Tifa demostró ser cada vez más vocal en cuanto a lo mucho que disfrutaba sus acciones. Sus brazos estaban envueltos alrededor de su cuello mientras sostenía su cuerpo contra el de él mientras susurraba: "Sí ... sigue jodiéndome ... dioses, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que conocí el toque de un hombre".

Naruto sonrió cuando comenzó a mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja mientras susurraba: "¿Estás diciendo que anoche no contó?"

"N-no ... joder ... no ... pero no hay forma de que los dedos ... puedan compararse con tu gran polla", gimió Tifa apretando sus piernas para agarrarlo en caso de que intentara separarlo de ella.

Algo que Naruto no tenía intención de hacer cuando comenzó a bombearla con impulsos aún más feroces, lo que provocó que los gemidos de Tifa se convirtieran en galimatías incoherentes, aunque la recogió diciendo, "dick", varias veces. También comenzó a escucharla decir "correrse" una y otra vez, así que asumí que se acercaba al final. Lo que alentó mientras la sacaba de la pared lo suficiente como para poner su mano detrás de ella y comenzó a burlarse de su gilipollas, "N-no", Tifa jadeó antes de ponerse tensa y, a pesar de lo vocal que había sido antes, apretó su agarre a su alrededor. mientras se defendía de gritar en éxtasis. Naruto sintió que su coño comenzaba a ordeñarlo por su semilla y le dio lo que deseaba mientras inundaba su pasaje y matriz con su crema blanca.

A medida que el calor se extendió por ella, el mundo blanco que había sido el clímax de Tifa se desvaneció y la experiencia resultó demasiado. Naruto la abrazó fácilmente a pesar de que ella se aflojó en sus brazos. Luego la llevó a la cama y después de limpiarla y desnudarla la metió dentro. Mirando la hora, deseó poder quedarse con su nuevo amante, pero tenía otros deberes que atender, así que le escribió una nota. Un rápido Hiraishin luego colocó la nota en un sobre en el que también selló las llaves de su nuevo departamento. Dándole un rápido besito en la mejilla, luego Hiraishined volvió a limpiarse para poder cumplir con sus deberes oficiales de shinobi.

Varias horas después, una Tifa renovada apareció desde el departamento y se topó con uno de sus nuevos vecinos. Kurenai se sorprendió al descubrir que la mujer no se había ido con Naruto, así que preguntó: "¿Te vas ahora?"

"S-sí", dijo Tifa, "solo tenía que probar las comodidades antes de poder comprometerme a vivir aquí".

"¿Entonces, qué te parece?"

"Oh, jodidamente me encantó", Tifa soltó soñadoramente antes de sonrojarse al darse cuenta de lo que decía. Disculpándose rápidamente, se despidió cuando se fue y agregó: "De todos modos, fue un placer conocerte. Te recomiendo que lo pruebes también.

Kurenai vio a la mujer irse sintiéndose confundida por sus palabras antes de gritar: "Pero ya vivo aquí".

Naruto estaba bastante satisfecho con cómo iba su mañana. No se sorprendió cuando se despertó y descubrió que Mikoto había salido de su habitación, pero realmente lo fue cuando apareció Tifa. Recordar el encuentro con su nuevo amante causó un revuelo en sus entrañas que consideró poner en práctica con las mujeres que lo esperaban en la oficina del Hokage. Dudaba que esa fuera la razón por la que Tsunade había enviado a un Anbu a buscarlo, ya que había practicado perfeccionar sus sentidos mientras estaba en modo Sabio en el campo de entrenamiento, pero no lo descartaría como una posibilidad. Si bien estaba entusiasmado con la posibilidad de una nueva misión, a una parte de él le hubiera gustado algo de tiempo para asegurarse de que Tifa fuera bien recibida en el harén. Sin embargo, con toda la confianza que tendrían sus otros amantes, entró a la oficina seguro sabiendo que lo que sucediera a continuación sería atendida.

Naruto no entró en voz alta cuando en su lugar abrió la puerta lentamente para decir: "Tsunade, ¿puedo entrar?"

Kakashi se rió entre dientes por el respeto que Naruto usaba ahora debido a su relación con el Hokage, lo que se demostró aún más cuando Tsunade dijo: "Por supuesto, mi amor".

El tierno saludo le hizo saber a Naruto que todos los presentes estaban al tanto de sus muchas relaciones, aunque solo la presencia de Kakashi había sido una sorpresa. El jinchuriki se acercó a su amante rubio mientras favorecía a las otras mujeres presentes, Shizune, Komachi, Yuugao y Hinata con una sonrisa antes de preguntar: "¿Por qué me has convocado? ¿Hay una misión?

"Me temo que no", dijo Tsunade con voz que le permitió a Naruto lo grave que era la situación.

Naruto dirigió su mirada hacia Komachi, quien había regresado a la aldea, y sintió que Kiyomi se teletransportaba para recogerla adivinada, "¿Es por eso que Kiyomi Hiraishined Komachi regresó tan rápido?"

"Sí", dijo Tsunade, "recibí un mensaje urgente a través de un mensajero de Suna esta mañana y después de leerlo, trajo a Komachi aquí para que pudiera obtener una cuenta de primera mano. De lo contrario, estaba ocupado y el mensaje me pidió que no le informara sobre lo que contenía. Pero como necesito dirigirme al Consejo pronto, de una forma u otra te habría llegado.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Preguntó Naruto con mayor nerviosismo.

Recibiendo un asentimiento de Tsunade, Komachi se quitó la máscara e informó: "El juicio de Joseki no fue bien. Parece que el Daimyo cometió un error al seleccionar al magistrado que envió o lo hizo a propósito. En cualquier caso, Joseki fue absuelto de los cargos ".

"¡Qué!" Naruto dijo enojado en nombre de Rin, "¿Cómo pudieron dejar que ese maldito bastardo quede libre?"

"No estoy seguro", dijo Komachi, "Pero ese fue el resultado final. Sin embargo, su libertad duró poco, ya que él y el magistrado, junto con varios de los seguidores de Joseki, fueron asesinados más tarde ". Komachi hizo una pausa enviando una mirada nerviosa hacia Tsunade, quien asintió para que continuara. Komachi se enfrentó a su amante para informarle: "Según las pruebas, parecería que el culpable era Gaara".

"Gaara no lo hizo", dijo Naruto.

"Sé que crees que ..." comenzó Komachi pero se calló cuando Naruto repitió su declaración.

"No lo hizo".

Tsunade intervino cuando dijo: "Independientemente de lo que creamos cualquiera de nosotros en base a la evidencia, el Consejo no tuvo más remedio que pedirle a Gaara que renuncie. Él estuvo de acuerdo y por el momento el concejal Sajo está actuando como Kazekage ".

"Tenemos que ayudarlo entonces;" Naruto dijo rápidamente: "Tal vez este personaje Sajo está detrás de él para convertirse en Kazekage".

"No descartemos acusaciones sin fundamento", dijo Tsunade rápidamente. "El concejal Sajo no es uno de los intransigentes de Joseki y fue su voto lo que permitió a Karin presentar el deseo de Great Tree Shipping Company de ayudar a fortalecer el comercio entre nuestras aldeas. He ofrecido cualquier ayuda que Suna requiera para llegar al fondo de esto. Si bien quería que escucharas esto de nosotros primero, hay otra razón por la que te convoqué aquí.

"¿Qué razón es esa?"

"Gaara ha pedido directamente que te mantengas alejado de Suna. Él siente que si esto es un complot del Daimyo, la presencia de una Hoja solo fortalecerá el caso del Daimyo y podría conducir a un daño en las relaciones entre nuestros pueblos. Pidió que, por el bien de su ambición, permanezca en la Hoja.

Tsunade observó cómo las manos de su amante se cerraron en puños mientras murmuraba: "Ese terco bastardo. No necesita hacerlo solo. Tsunade lo observó relajarse antes de decir: "¿Es eso?"

Tsunade asintió, así que Naruto se excusó dejando a Kakashi y sus amantes solos. Tsunade se levantó para mirar por la ventana y vio a su amante mientras se dirigía a los Campos de Entrenamiento. Detrás de ella, Kakashi dijo: "Sabes que si este es un complot del Daimyo, entonces probablemente no perderá el tiempo con un juicio. Si Naruto se da cuenta de eso, las posibilidades de que se quede en la aldea son nulas. Podría haber sido mejor no decirle nada "

Tsunade sonrió mientras respondía:" No obligaría a ninguno de sus amantes a guardar un secreto que no estaba dispuesto a usar mi posición como Hokage ".

"¿Y si decide ir a Suna?"

A pesar de la preocupación que sintió por la posibilidad de tal posibilidad, la sonrisa que lució en realidad creció cuando respondió: "Él no sería el hombre que amo si no fuera".

Temari se paró en la Entrada Principal de Suna junto con el resto de sus compañeros consejeros mientras esperaban al representante de la Capital. Gaara estaba solo, flanqueado por dos Anbu y, a pesar de las apariencias, sabía que los Shinobi enmascarados eran en realidad los guardias de su hermano. A pesar de la pompa y el boato, Temari sintió un poco de temor en su estómago. La razón detrás de esto se debió al rumor de que el representante de la capital estaba siendo acompañado por un miembro de la Guardia Real de la Tierra del Viento.

Temari había escuchado historias de la Guardia Real que realizaba la misma función que los Doce Guardianes Shinobi en la Tierra del Fuego antes de que el grupo se astillara como resultado del Movimiento del Rey Único. Se decía que la Guardia estaba compuesta por cinco miembros, lo que era más preocupante era que esos miembros no necesariamente provenían de Suna, ya que habían sido reclutados de muchos clanes diferentes en todo el mundo Shinobi que habían sido atraídos a la Capital por la promesa de riqueza y poder. O, incluso, la libertad que venía de solo tener que obedecer al Daimyo del País.

Para Temari, aunque la presencia de un miembro de la guardia casi garantizaba que el Daimyo tenía algo que ver con la situación que le había sucedido a su hermano. Fue algo que la hizo apretar la mandíbula con enojo. Maki, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba molestando a su compañero miembro del harén, señaló otra posibilidad cuando dijo: "Relájate Temari. Un miembro de la presencia de la Guardia Real podría ser una señal de que el Daimyo desea proteger a su representante.

Temari asintió cuando se vio obligada a aceptar el punto, pero no hizo nada para calmarla. Su atención fue atraída por el camino cuando dos figuras aparecieron desde la bruma del desierto. La persona que lideraba era un hombre con túnica cuyos movimientos parecían gritar a los políticos de carrera. Temari lo habría despedido si su presencia no hubiera afectado tanto a su hermano. Pero aún así su presencia fue eclipsada por la mujer que caminaba serenamente detrás de él. A pesar del sol del desierto, parecía tan pálida como un fantasma, que se destacaba por su largo cabello negro. Detrás de su cabeza había un adorno dorado de algún tipo que parecía una luna creciente rodeada de un estallido estelar. La mujer llevaba una túnica negra que estaba cubierta por una blanca sobre la cual se envolvía un chal como una capa.

El representante del Daimyo llegó primero a la entrada y, anunciando su propia fanfarria, gritó: "Soy el Representante Ishiha. Mi compañera de viaje es Lady Senjumaru Shutara de la Guardia Real. ¿Quién será el primero en saludarnos?

Temari se sorprendió al reconocer el nombre de la mujer como quizás la mejor titiritera que Suna había producido. Su mirada se dirigió a Gaara cuando él dio un paso adelante hacia los dos. Que Senjumaru no reaccionó hizo que Temari creyera que podía sentir que el chakra de Gaara había sido sellado.

"Lord Ishiha", dijo cortésmente Gaara, "Permíteme darle la bienvenida ..."

"¿Qué está haciendo esta cosa fuera de su jaula?" Ishida dijo interrumpiendo a Gaara causando que el Shinobi de Suna se erizara.

El concejal Sajo se adelantó para decir: "Señor Ishida. Si bien la evidencia contra Gaara arroja algunas dudas, solo ha demostrado ser un buen Kazekage y merece el respeto que se merece su título. Incluso acordó sellar su chakra hasta el momento en que pueda demostrar que es inocente ... "

" Cállate ", dijo el hombre sin impresionarse," El Daimyo ha escuchado la evidencia y ha decretado que Gaara es culpable. Se le dará una semana para atender cualquier asunto que deba antes de ser ejecutado frente a la aldea.

"No, no puedes" dijo Sari cargando hacia adelante. Sin embargo, solo logró dar un paso antes de que seis brazos de marionetas se desplegaran detrás de Senjumaru. Uno de ellos señaló a la kunoichi y ella se detuvo a medio paso. Temari la observó luchar mientras veía los hilos de chakra que se extendían desde los dedos del brazo de la marioneta y sostenían la kunoichi en su lugar.

Gaara se movió para ayudar a su novia, pero otro de los brazos se extendió hacia él y justo antes de alcanzarlo, los dedos también se expandieron alrededor del Kazekage en una jaula. Una barrera de chakra comenzó a extenderse desde los dígitos atrapando a Gaara dentro. Senjumaru dirigió su atención al Sari que aún luchaba y dijo con calma: "Cesa tus luchas. Sería desafortunado si se produjera un daño permanente como resultado ". Para enfatizar su punto, la mujer apretó las picaduras alrededor de la niña, haciendo que mordieran más profundamente su carne y que saliera algo de sangre de las heridas menores.

"Sari", dijo Gaara con calma, "Por favor, detente".

"Pero sé que eres inocente Gaara", se esforzó por decir Sari debido a la cuerda alrededor de su garganta. "El Daimyo no tiene ..."

"El Daimyo tiene todo el derecho", gritó Ishida. "Él es quien le da dinero para funcionar y le proporciona la tierra en la que construyó sus casas. Incluso si él mismo no mató al magistrado, el Daimyo está en su derecho de exigir su vida por no proteger a su vasallo ".

"Sari, por favor, detente", dijo Gaara dejando que una verdadera emoción entrara en su voz para evitar que Sari se lastimara aún más. "Aceptaré la decisión del Daimyo".

Al escuchar eso, la pelea dejó a Sari haciéndola caer al suelo cuando Senjumaru retiró sus cuerdas. Matsuri corrió hacia adelante para consolar a su amiga y envió una mirada hacia Ishida cuando dijo: "Senjumaru, por favor, saca a ese hombre de mi vista". La mujer se inclinó cuando él se volvió hacia Sajo para decirle: "Estoy hambrienta, confío en que me hayas preparado un banquete".

Temari notó que Sanjo también necesitaba luchar contra sus emociones antes de sonreír cortésmente cuando dijo: "Por supuesto. Por favor, sígueme después de mí.

Temari se quedó atrás mientras observaba con impotencia el deseo de que Naruto estuviera allí para consolarla de una manera similar a como Matsuri era Sari.

En lo alto de la aldea, observando la escena desde la pared de roca que la rodeaba, estaba un demonio enmascarado Anbu. El Anbu se quitó la máscara para revelar el rostro amable de la mujer que, durante la mayor parte de su joven vida, Gaara había creído que era el espíritu que motivaba la arena que lo protegía. Sin embargo, sus ojos violetas eran negros, lo que revelaba el jutsu que estaba detrás de su regreso al mundo de los vivos. A pesar del sufrimiento que padecía su familia, una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su rostro cuando el hombre que la controlaba dijo: "Es realmente irónico que la arena que lo protegió tan bien a lo largo de los años haya demostrado ser el catalizador de su dilema actual, Gaara".

Se giró para mirar en dirección a la Hoja y el hombre que tiraba de los hilos preguntó: "¿Ahora qué vas a hacer, Naruto?"

La armadura de Anbu que llevaba la mujer se volvió borrosa cuando se convirtió en arena antes de volver a ponerse la capa que la cubría mientras mataba a Joseki y sus invitados. Sin mirar atrás, saltó al desierto para esperar el resultado de la posible tragedia que había puesto en marcha.

Capítulo siguiente: Problemas en Sand and The Pack: Parte III


	49. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 49

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío. Además, esta historia es una ficción de limón, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan. Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora. Gracias.

Capítulo 49: Problemas en la arena y la manada: Parte III

Temari se acercó al edificio de apartamentos donde vivía, seguido de Kankuro, quien había insistido en que la escoltara. Acababa de pasar varias horas discutiendo con Gaara, quien no había cedido en aceptar el decreto del Daimyo. La peor parte era que, por mucho que lo llamara terco, no podía negar que sus razones para hacerlo tenían sentido. Ella comenzó a dirigirse a su edificio, pero se detuvo cuando Kankuro le preguntó: "Temari, ¿qué vamos a hacer?"

Tratando de mantener una apariencia fuerte como lo había hecho durante la mayor parte de su vida, ya que había cuidado principalmente a su hermano menor mientras su tío había atendido a Gaara, ella respondió: "Yo ... no lo sé. Intentaremos razonar con él nuevamente mañana. No importa cuán acertado tenga al afirmar que no podemos desafiar al Daimyo sin que Suna sufra, tiene que haber una manera ".

Kankuro, aunque escéptica, aún aceptaba sus palabras como la línea de vida de la esperanza que había querido que fueran. "Muy bien, buenas noches".

"Buenas noches", dijo Temari antes de hacer el resto del viaje a su departamento, y casi tan pronto como su puerta se cerró, las lágrimas que había estado luchando todo el día comenzaron a caer. Por lo tanto, no fue una gran sorpresa cuando varios minutos después apareció Naruto, ya que sabía que probablemente había estado transmitiendo su angustia a la red de mujeres que llevaban su marca. Sin embargo, a Temari no le importaba, ya que todo lo que quería era que alguien fuera el fuerte para variar.

"Temari, ¿qué es ...?" Naruto comenzó a preguntar, pero rápidamente descubrió que el aire lo golpeaba cuando ella se lanzó sobre él. Sin estar preparados para ello, ambos cayeron al suelo mientras Temari lloraba en su pecho impactando al jinchuriki. Él la rodeó con sus brazos mientras esperaba que ella llegara a un punto en el que ella pudiera decirle qué la había molestado tanto.

Finalmente, después de haber permanecido en la misma posición durante más de una hora, Temari finalmente dijo: "Gracias".

"¿Para qué?" Preguntó Naruto confundido ya que con unas pocas toallitas en los ojos su amante parecía haber recuperado a su compositor.

Temari no sonrió cuando se puso de pie, pero antes de darse la vuelta, sus ojos brillaron con la gratitud que sentía por poder dejar ir sus emociones. Ella le respondió diciendo: "Nunca tuve la oportunidad de dejarme ir así y que alguien me consolara. Yo ... realmente lo necesitaba ".

Naruto asintió mientras su camisa húmeda podía atestiguar. De pie, se acercó a su amante y le preguntó: "¿Ahora qué te puso en ese estado?"

Temari por un momento sintió la necesidad de llorar de nuevo, pero esta vez lo rechazó porque sabía que nada saldría de eso. Se volvió para mirar a su amante y dijo: "Supongo que a estas alturas Komachi ha informado lo que sucedió aquí después del rastro de Joseki". Naruto inclinó la cabeza y le pidió que explicara el último hecho: "Hoy recibimos a un miembro de la corte de Daimyo que actuaba como su representante. El Daimyo ha decretado que por su posible participación en el crimen, Gaara será ejecutado en seis días ".

Ella no estaba demasiado sorprendida por la conmoción que apareció en la cara de Naruto, ni cómo rápidamente se convirtió en ira cuando dijo: "¿Quién diablos piensa que es el Daimyo del Viento?" No puede ordenar la muerte de Gaara sin permitirle ...

"Naruto, eso es exactamente lo que puede hacer", dijo Temari pisando fuerte en medio de la queja.

"¿Qué?" Naruto dijo confundido, "Pero Gaara y él son iguales en el gran esquema de las cosas".

"Eso es lo que nos enseñan en la academia", dijo Temari sin emoción al principio. Pero luego, un poco de amargura se filtró mientras agregaba: "Pero no es así como funciona realmente el mundo. Es solo que, en la mayoría de los casos, los Daimyo no se entrometen en los asuntos de la aldea con tanta fuerza ". Temari extendió su mano hacia la ventana de su habitación, "Pero la verdad es que todo esto fue construido en la tierra del Daimyo que le prestó al Primer Kazekage que pagamos con nuestro servicio. Es la misma historia para todos los pueblos Shinobi que existen. Nos dejan operar como elegimos, porque a cambio protegemos a sus países, pero esa protección se extiende en ambos sentidos y sin ella, todo esto será barrido como el polvo en el viento ".

"Temari, sé que Gaara no lo hizo. El Daimyo está cometiendo un error, así que iré y lo sacaré hasta que podamos ...

"No lo entiendes", espetó Temari enojado dejando la frustración que estaba sintiendo. Ella se sintió mal cuando Naruto hizo una mueca, ya que estaba dirigida a él, pero no se detuvo, "Estamos tratando con las potencias políticas aquí. Esto es mucho más grande que solo los asuntos del pueblo. Incluso si rompiste a Gaara y lo llevaste al Leaf, todo lo que estarías haciendo es crear un incidente internacional entre nuestros dos países. Quizás el Daimyo de Fuego podría ofrecerle a Gaara su protección contra la ira del Daimyo del Viento, pero con toda probabilidad de evitar que las cosas empeoren, lo entregaría. Para empeorar las cosas, es probable que también te encarcelen ". Temari se calmó y dijo: "Lo siento, te grité. Sus…"

"Shh, no necesitas disculparte," dijo Naruto tomándola en sus brazos. Ella comenzó a temblar nuevamente dejando que el jinchuriki supiera que estaba luchando contra los sollozos. Frotando su espalda suavemente, dijo: "Temari, pensaremos en ..."

Temari lo miró mientras decía: "No puedes. Gaara insistió bastante en que no interfieras. Teme que cualquier acción que usted o la Hoja tomen anule el progreso que ya hemos logrado al unir a los Pueblos Shinobi. De la breve lista de posibles candidatos para sucederlo, ya parece que el próximo Kazekage será favorable para el Leaf. No quiere ver que se deshaga.

El agarre de Naruto a su alrededor se apretó cuando dijo: "No puede esperar que no haga nada mientras trata de sacrificarse".

"Eso es exactamente lo que él espera. Sin embargo, no es solo para tu sueño, sino también para el bien de Suna. No puede desafiar al Daimyo sin que haya una repercusión que pueda dejar a Suna en ruinas ", dijo Temari antes de enterrar nuevamente su rostro en su pecho. Naruto la condujo a su cama, donde se sentó mientras ella se acurrucaba a su lado. Con lágrimas en su rostro, levantó la vista suplicante y dijo: "No quiero que mi hermano pequeño muera".

Naruto volvió a meter la cabeza en su pecho mientras le acariciaba el pelo con cariño, ya que no quería que ella viera la expresión de dolor en su rostro, ya que no sabía qué podía decir o hacer para mejorar las cosas. Después de varios minutos, Temari lloró hasta quedarse dormida, así que Naruto se tumbó tirando de ella junto con él. Miró hacia el techo de ella tratando de encontrar una solución que mejorara todo. Desafortunadamente, aparte de encontrar al verdadero asesino, quien si su plan era incriminar a Gaara probablemente se quedaría quieto hasta después de la ejecución, no podría encontrar nada. Sin mencionar que si era un complot del Daimyo, entonces no había garantía de que aceptaría la evidencia como algo más que una invención para despejar a Gaara.

El otro punto crucial de la situación era que cualquier acción directa que tomara no solo afectaría negativamente la facilidad con la que avanzaba su ambición. Pero, como Temari había señalado, podría tener algunas consecuencias devastadoras para él personalmente, ya que cualquier acción que tomara tendría que ser sin la bendición de Konoha. Lo que significaba que el mejor resultado que podía esperar era ser calificado como un ninja desaparecido y perseguido por el resto de su vida. Además, no había garantía de que Gaara aceptaría ninguna ayuda destinada a salvarlo. Al ver a Temari dormir, quería decirle que todo estaría bien, pero sabía que esas palabras serían falsas.

Aeris se sentó en la bañera grande que residía en la casa de Inuzuka donde ahora residía. Suspiró menos por el agua tibia que la rodeaba que por una sensación de depresión que había sido su compañera durante los últimos días. La razón de esto era el beso que Kiba le había dado. No estaba necesariamente segura de por qué había reaccionado de la manera en que lo hizo, como le gustaba, pero no podía decir si eso se traducía en el tipo de sentimientos que él sentía por ella.

Se llevó la mano a los labios al recordar el recuerdo de sus labios contra los de ella. Al igual que cuando se habían besado, Aeris había sentido un poco de emoción por el gesto y el conocimiento de que la encontraba deseable. Además, había una pequeña ventaja adicional en que ella creía que había recibido su primer beso. Pero luego, una imagen de su último amante apareció ante ella y, al igual que hace varias noches, sintió una abrumadora sensación de culpa que la golpeó y le cortó el recuerdo.

Otro suspiro la atravesó y se preguntó si Kiba todavía pensaría tan amablemente en ella si supiera la verdad de su pasado. O lo que pensaría si se diera cuenta de que si se hubieran conocido en diferentes circunstancias, ella probablemente le hubiera dado el afecto físico que su beso le había transmitido. Pero, ella lo habría hecho para que él bajara la guardia hasta que pudiera encontrar un medio para chantajearlo para que hiciera lo que quisiera. Una tarea que había realizado como parte del equipo de Yuffie muchas veces.

Hubiera mentido si hubiera dicho que sus acciones la habían molestado en ese momento, pero todo cambió después de una misión a Kirigakure. Su objetivo había sido seducir a un miembro de la aldea para que desertase. Acababa de entrar en la aldea mientras su equipo la esperaba para encontrar un objetivo adecuado cuando un hombre llamado Zax la golpeó. Había sido un Hunter-nin recientemente ascendido y había aspirado a convertirse en miembro de los Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de Aeris, a diferencia de la mayoría de las personas asociadas con los Siete Espadachines, había sido sincero y amable.

Lo suficiente como para que casi hubiera considerado abandonar su misión para poder seguir siendo la simple niña de las flores que pretendía ser como parte de su tapadera. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, sería Zax quien eventualmente sugeriría abandonar el pueblo. Cuando ella le pidió una explicación, él le reveló que había presenciado la verdad de las fuerzas Hunter-nin, ya que después de un encuentro con un grupo de usuarios de Kekkei Genkai, también había presenciado la muerte de varios niños, y cuando atacó al hombre que había hecho el acto; había sido él quien se había encontrado reprendido. Al descubrir que su argumento de que las víctimas solo habían sido niños se encontró con la rápida respuesta de "¿Qué diferencia hizo?" Descubrió que ya no podía caminar por el camino que el Cuarto Mizukage estaba trazando para sus fuerzas Anbu.

Aún así, a pesar de que él le contó sus deseos de desertar, Aeris no quería contarle sobre su misión, ya que no quería que él supiera que por eso había estado originalmente con él. Sin embargo, Yuffie creció sospechando que Aeris le estaba poniendo los pies fríos y, por lo tanto, la había vigilado, hizo saber su presencia y reveló el propósito de Aeris en la aldea. Al principio, Zax se había alejado de ella debido a sus sentimientos heridos que se derivaron de aprender la verdad. Pero durante el viaje de regreso a Taki, habiendo aceptado la oferta de Yuffie de ayudarlo en su deserción, ella había logrado convencerlo de que, aunque su relación había comenzado como una falsedad. Los sentimientos que ella poseía por él eran demasiado reales.

Lamentablemente, también lo era para él, lo que demostró al salvarle la vida a ella y a su equipo cuando varios escuadrones de Hunter-nin se habían puesto al día. Aeris no había querido dejarlo, pero después de besarla y decirle que la amaba. Luego la noqueó y dejó que su equipo se la llevara. Cuando Aeris se despertó, se sintió traicionada por su equipo por no quedarse atrás y ayudarlo. Pero, Aeris sabía que incluso si se quedaban atrás, el resultado habría sido su unión con él en la muerte, y ese era el caso, no había sido la primera vez que Yuffie había abandonado una misión en beneficio de su equipo. Una acción que la había llevado al agua caliente con el liderazgo de la aldea Cascada más de una vez.

Aeris había regresado al lugar de la última parada de Zax y encontró el lugar donde creía que había sido el fuego con el que el Hunter-nin había destruido su cuerpo junto con el shinobi que había matado. Extrañamente, uno de los Hunter-nin había plantado su espada en el suelo como un marcador de tumba. Ella había presumido que era como una señal de respeto, ya que se imaginaba que Zax se había llevado bastantes de ellos con él. Aeris también marcó el lugar a su manera plantando un lecho de flores amarillas que había vendido mientras estaba encubierta en Kirigakure.

Sería la última vez que lo visitara mientras intentaba matar su corazón al hombre convenciéndose de que él acababa de ser otra misión. Había funcionado durante un tiempo, pero después de ser capturada por Kakashi cuando intentaron matar a Naruto, ella se había disgustado consigo misma. La razón es que si Kakashi no los hubiera detenido, ella y su equipo habrían cometido un crimen que finalmente habría causado que Zax abandonara su hogar. Esa comprensión la había alegrado de haber sido atrapados y encarcelados, ya que le había impedido continuar por su camino destructivo. Fue su lealtad a Yuffie lo que la llevó a ayudar en la Conspiración a destruir la Hoja para que sus compañeros de equipo pudieran obtener la libertad que habían deseado.

Aunque parezca extraño, Aeris había notado una clara disminución en el deseo de Tifa de escapar de su situación actual en los últimos días. Un hecho que se destaca en Tifa ya no ayuda en los intentos de Yuffie de encontrar una forma de evitar los controles que Kiyomi les había puesto. Además, justo el día anterior, Tsume les había pedido a los tres Taki-nin que le hicieran un recado. Tifa había sorprendido a sus compañeros de equipo al aceptar rápidamente e incluso había sugerido que podía manejarlo ella misma. Aeris sospechaba que era por esa razón que Yuffie había acordado ir sin causar un escándalo para poder vigilar a su compañero de equipo, probablemente también notó su cambio reciente. Fue durante ese viaje que las tres mujeres fueron abordadas por un gran hombre Inuzuka, quien se presentó como Koreshige Inuzuka.

El calvo y macizo Inuzuka se había alzado sobre las tres mujeres y, a pesar de que su rostro aún lucía algunas vendas; Aeris admitiría que era guapo. Les había sonreído encantadoramente, pero después de haber sido el que les daba esas sonrisas en el pasado, Aeris se dio cuenta de que era un gesto calculado. "Entonces, ustedes son las tres chicas que el pequeño Kiba encontró para sí mismo".

Tanto Yuffie como Aeris se sorprendieron cuando Tifa se desvió del guión de la programación que Kiyomi les había dejado. Mientras que los dos estaban a punto de estar de acuerdo con la declaración, si no es que completamente, habrían dejado abierta la posibilidad. Sin embargo, Tifa rápidamente dijo: "No estoy con Kiba de ninguna manera. Ha sido lo suficientemente amable como para dejar que nos quedemos con él hasta que podamos aclarar el malentendido con nuestro empleador o encontrar nuevos trabajos ".

Koreshige había sonreído ante sus palabras cuando dijo: "Debería haber sabido que los rumores que lo rodeaban eran falsos. De ninguna manera sería capaz de manejar tres criaturas tan buenas como tú.

Aeris frunció el ceño ante las palabras del gigante Inuzuka, y se sorprendió un poco cuando dijo: "Kiba es una persona muy amable y gentil por acogernos como lo ha hecho". La razón principal de su sorpresa se debió a que sus palabras no fueron torcidas por la programación de Kiyomi ya que reflejaban lo que ella sentía.

Por eso su ceño se profundizó cuando varios hombres Inuzuka detrás de Koreshige comenzaron a reírse. El hombre corpulento miró a sus amigos y dijo: "Realmente, amable y gentil. Bueno, supongo que eso lo dice todo bien, ¿no es así, muchachos?

Una vez más, Tifa sorprendió a sus compañeros de equipo cuando dijo: "No sería tan rápido despedirlo. He llegado a descubrir que son los amables y gentiles los que dejan a una mujer más satisfecha ".

"Sí", dijo Koreshige, su tono cada vez más cálido cuando sintió el desafío en las palabras de Tifa. "Bueno, cuando tengas ganas de estar con un hombre de verdad ..."

"Me aseguraré de darte una gran litera", dijo Tifa haciendo que el hombre gruñiera enojado. Dirigiéndose a su compañero Taki-nin, ella dijo: "Vamos. No quiero enfrentarme a un Tsume enojado si no llegamos a la tienda antes de que cierre ".

Los tres Taki-nin se estremecieron al pensar en un Tsume Inuzuka enfurecido, y Aeris pensó que también notó que uno pequeño pasaba por Koreshige. Tifa rápidamente giró tirando de sus compañeros de equipo con ella e hizo todo lo posible para ignorar las miradas puntiagudas que se dirigían a su espalda.

Aeris dejó de recordar el extraño comportamiento de su amiga cuando comenzó a considerar las posibles razones para ello. El primero en que Tifa vio lo que les había sucedido como la oportunidad de dejar a Taki atrás fue. Con sus nuevas caras y los cambios masivos en sus características físicas, especialmente en el caso de Tifa, Aeris reconoció que podían comenzar de nuevo donde quisieran. Desde que salir y ver el mundo había sido una de las razones de Tifa para unirse al escuadrón en primer lugar, razonó que su compañera de equipo vio que quedarse en Konoha era una oportunidad demasiado buena para dejarla pasar. Pero, Aeris no sabía si esa era toda la historia cuando recordó las palabras de Tifa a Koreshige. Para sus ojos verde esmeralda casi parecía como si Tifa se hubiera estado burlando del Inuzuka con el hecho de que ella ya sabía lo que era un hombre de verdad. Por la idea de no subestimar a un hombre amable y gentil que Tifa le había dado, ella inmediatamente se centró en dos sospechosos, el primero era Kiba debido a sus propias palabras sobre el Leaf-nin. Para su sorpresa, la idea de que su compañera de equipo podría haber estado con Kiba a sus espaldas la llenó de una intensa sensación de celos. Pero, ella lo calmó al darse cuenta rápidamente de que había una segunda opción actualmente en sus vidas, Naruto.

Aeris sonrió al pensar que Tifa pudo haber sucumbido a los encantos del jinchuriki. No es que pudiera culparla, ya que a menudo se preguntaba cómo sería estar con él considerando los sonidos de placer de las mujeres que a menudo escuchaba en toda la mansión mientras realizaba las tareas domésticas que Kiyomi le había dado a ella y a sus compañeras de equipo. La sonrisa se ensanchó al imaginar que Tifa pondría sus nuevos activos para complacer a Naruto.

Aeris suspiró cuando admitió que estar con un hombre sonaba bastante tentador. Una tentación que sintió cuando fue a lo de Naruto para pedirle perdón. Sin embargo, a pesar del hecho de que la naturaleza gentil y amable de Naruto era indiscutible, había un poco de locura en Kiba que la atrajo. Ella creía que también había sido lo que la había atraído hacia Zax, era esa locura que creía lo que los motivaba a seguir esforzándose por fortalecerse en un mundo ya poblado de shinobi que poseía una fuerza que a veces parecía inhumana.

En muchos aspectos, Naruto ya parecía haber logrado esa distinción considerando su papel en derrotar a Pain. Algo que ella creía que ya había comenzado a carcomer a Kiba incluso antes de que él supiera que el rubio había comenzado una relación con muchas de las mujeres a su alrededor. Se preguntó cómo Tifa podría unirse a la creciente lista de amantes de Naruto afectaría al hombre Inuzuka. Ella se imaginó que aprender eso, así como su propio rechazo de sus avances ciertamente torpes probablemente dañaría aún más su confianza en sí mismo.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que deseaba poder avanzar, descubrió que todavía no entendía por qué había empujado a Kiba cuando la había besado. Suspiró ante la frustración que sentía con la situación y se hundió un poco más en el agua. Volvió a repetir el beso en su mente e imaginó lo que podría haber sido si lo hubiera dejado progresar.

La mente de Aeris le produjo un escenario en el que, después de unos besos intensos, se encontraría arrodillada una vez más ante el joven de cabello castaño con la polla colgando de sus pantalones. Esta vez, aunque estaba allí de buena gana, mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante para llevarlo a su boca.

Fuera de su fantasía progresiva, Aeris se hundió un poco más en el agua mientras extendía las piernas y deslizaba una de sus manos por su cuerpo hacia sus lomos que despertaban. Su mano recorrió el cabello castaño recortado sobre su vagina, y mientras lo hacía, se preguntó qué pensaría Kiba. Recordando la paja arreglada que había rodeado su columna de carne de ocho pulgadas, supuso que probablemente no le importaría. Ella gimió cuando su mano alcanzó su objetivo y comenzó a deslizar su dedo medio hacia arriba y hacia abajo por su raja suave. Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse cuando su frotamiento se hizo más insistente ya que el deseo de correrse comenzó a crecer en ella. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de sus acciones y llevó su mano libre hasta justo debajo de su pecho antes de volver a correr por su cuerpo causando que temblara por la sensación de cosquilleo que la atravesó.

Se mordió el labio para no gemir y alertar a los otros residentes de la casa sobre lo que estaba haciendo. Muy consciente del increíble sentido del olfato de los Inuzuka también, solo esperaba que el hecho de estar sumergida en el agua del baño fuera suficiente para cubrir el olor de su excitación. Aunque una parte de ella consideró levantarse del agua para alertar al único hombre de la casa de que había una mujer excitada que actualmente necesitaba una buena follada mientras sus acciones estaban demostrando.

Pero ese sentimiento fue reemplazado por la mortificación cuando escuchó a Yuffie gritar: "Voy a entrar".

Aeris se sentó en el agua cuando la puerta corrediza del baño se abrió para revelar a la mujer que había dirigido a su equipo. Sintió que su corazón latía en su pecho y esperaba que la mujer no captara su respiración dificultosa, que luchó por controlar.

La mujer de cabello castaño comenzó a relajarse cuando notó el ligero color en las mejillas de su compañera de equipo mientras sostenía una pequeña toalla frente a ella. Aunque ninguno de los Taki-nin del equipo de Yuffie había sido demasiado tetona, era evidente que Yuffie pudo haber tenido una floración tardía, un hecho que debe haber molestado en su juventud ya que la toalla que sostenía cubría sus senos pequeños. Debido a su excitación, Aeris no podía descartar que su mirada pudiera haber agregado un poco a la incomodidad de su líder de equipo mientras la estudiaba, y consideró pedirle a la mujer que la ayudara a alcanzar una liberación satisfactoria como lo habían hecho tan a menudo durante su tiempo en prisión.

Sin embargo, dudaba que la razón por la que Yuffie se uniera a ella fuera para tal propósito, así que le preguntó: "¿Qué te hizo querer unirte a mí?"

Yuffie parecía insegura de sí misma, lo cual era un rasgo bastante sorprendente considerando cuán segura de sí misma había estado antes, pero muy similar a algunos de sus otros comportamientos extraños. Aeris lo atribuyó a su decadencia. Si actualmente tuviera que adivinar que pondría a sus compañeros de equipo a la edad de unos dieciséis años, que era aproximadamente un año menor que Kiba. Aunque no había sido tan pronunciado, se imaginó que el proceso que había hecho joven a la mujer de unos cincuenta años también se había aplicado a Tifa y a ella. Aunque ya había cumplido los treinta años, creía que si alguien tenía que adivinar su edad, probablemente no sospecharían que era mucho mayor que unos veinte años. Se imaginó que Tifa probablemente solo estaba alcanzando ese número ella misma, al menos genéticamente.

Era otra cosa por la que estaba realmente agradecida con Kiyomi, ya que le daba la oportunidad de aprovechar al máximo los años que sentía que había desperdiciado. Yuffie se subió a la gran bañera que probablemente fue construida tanto para los Inuzuka que vivían allí como para sus compañeros animales. Aeris notó que solo quitó la toalla justo antes de que sus pequeños senos se resbalaran en el agua.

Yuffie se ocupó por un momento mientras vertía agua de su cuello expuesto mientras buscaba la forma correcta de formular la pregunta en su mente. Finalmente se decidió: "¿E-has notado cómo Tifa ha estado actuando los últimos días?"

Aeris notó el ligero temblor en la voz de su compañera de equipo, y se preguntó si quizás Yuffie sintió que era un subproducto de su liderazgo. Si bien de todos los Taki-nin, Aeris sospechaba que Yuffie lamentaba menos sus acciones pasadas, ya que el líder del equipo probablemente había creído que las habían estado haciendo por el bien de su pueblo, sabía el gran arrepentimiento que tenía. fue la orden que había dado para retirarse ante su compañero de equipo restante que la había llevado a la muerte. La chica de cabello castaño sabía que lo único que Yuffie apreciaba más que su pueblo natal era el bienestar de su equipo. Fue por esa razón que se había posicionado como el topo en la Conspiración de Akame contra la Hoja para descubrir posibles espías entre los prisioneros.

Aeris sospechaba que Yuffie lo tomaría como un desaire personal contra su liderazgo si Tifa había decidido convertirse en una de las amantes de Naruto, por lo que mantuvo sus sospechas para sí misma mientras respondía: "Sí. Es bastante difícil ignorar tus argumentos sobre cómo ella ya no te está ayudando a tratar de escapar de la aldea ".

Aeris frunció el ceño cuando Yuffie murmuró para sí misma aunque sospechaba que iba en la línea de "Ella no es la única".

Aeris ignoró el comentario murmurado para decir: "Yuffie, ambos sabemos que Tifa siempre ha tenido una debilidad por la vida nocturna más emocionante de las aldeas más grandes. Es por eso que cada vez que nos infiltramos en una aldea como Konoha ella siempre tomaba un trabajo en los bares o clubes que tenían ".

"Lo sé", dijo Yuffie tirando de sus rodillas hacia su pecho, "Ese maldito demonio zorro probablemente también lo haga; debido a todos los hurgos que hizo en nuestras cabezas, por eso le dio tetas tan grandes ".

Aeris escuchó un poco de envidia en el comentario de su compañera de equipo, que para ella era otra señal de que Yuffie estaba luchando con las emociones que sentía debido a su ira, ya que antes siempre se había mostrado fría y calculadora. De acuerdo, hubo momentos en que la joven sentada delante de ella aparecía de vez en cuando. Pero esos a menudo buscaban una misión, particularmente aquellos que involucraban robar algo de aldeas o bases fuertemente fortificadas. A menudo había hecho que Aeris se preguntara si el repentino aumento en el robo de joyas que experimentarían los lugares donde se infiltrarían se debía al líder de su equipo. Lo único que le había impedido sospechar por completo de Yuffie era que no había tal aumento de robos en ninguno de los Pueblos Shinobi en el que se habían metido. A pesar de que,

Aeris recordó haber visto a Tifa alterada ante ella cuando se enfrentaron a Kiyomi durante los disturbios en la prisión. Al comentarlo, ya que Yuffie había estado inconsciente, explicó: "En realidad, creo que en ese momento le estaba dando a Tifa el cuerpo que su corazón siempre había deseado. A decir verdad, creo que ella dio eso por todos nosotros ".

Yuffie miró su pequeño busto sumergido bajo el agua y dijo: "Habla por ti mismo".

Antes de que los dos pudieran hablar más sobre su compañero de equipo, un golpe en la puerta los alertó de su presencia y les preguntó: "¿Te importa si me uno?"

"Adelante", llamó Aeris. La puerta se abrió y la mujer de ojos esmeralda tuvo que admitir que era difícil no sentir un poco de envidia de Tifa ahora que entró desnuda en la habitación. Aeris notó que Yuffie se hundió un poco más en el tubo causando una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

Tifa caminó con paso confiado que, si bien nunca había sido demasiado consciente de sí misma en tales circunstancias alrededor de su equipo. Definitivamente no estaba presente cuando se bañaban en lugares más públicos como aguas termales y similares. "Entonces, ¿de qué estaban hablando ustedes dos?"

Aeris vio que Yuffie estaba a punto de preguntarle a Tifa directamente sobre su comportamiento, por lo que intervino para decir más diplomáticamente: "Solo sobre los cambios que los tres hemos experimentado últimamente".

Una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en el rostro de Tifa cuando dijo soñadoramente: "Sí". Se desvaneció un poco al pensar en lo deprimido que había estado su amante en los últimos días.

Sus dos compañeros de equipo se dieron cuenta y Aeris preguntó: "¿Qué es?"

Tifa contuvo el suspiro que sentía al no poder decirles a sus compañeros la verdad de su relación. Aunque sospechaba que Aeris se alegraría por ella, fue cómo imaginó que reaccionaría Yuffie lo que contuvo la lengua. Pero, la noticia que estaba detrás de la forma deprimida de Naruto se había extendido recientemente a la población de Konoha cuando los comerciantes y otros visitantes de Suna comenzaron a difundir la noticia. "Supongo que no has oído que el Kazekage ha sido arrestado y está programado para ser ejecutado en los próximos días".

Los compañeros de equipo de Tifa compartieron una mirada, pero Yuffie se encogió de hombros y preguntó: "¿Y qué?"

Frunciendo el ceño ante la respuesta de su compañera de equipo, explicó: "Aquí solo hay mucha gente que parece realmente molesta por las noticias, y no en la forma en que la muerte del Kazekage afectará las relaciones entre Konoha y Suna. Es agradable de ver, ¿sabes?

"En realidad no", respondió Yuffie haciendo que el ceño de Tifa se profundizara. "Las alianzas se forman y rompen todo el tiempo. Son los idiotas los que realmente aceptan la idea de que una alianza significa que el otro lado no está tratando activamente de encontrar una apertura para lisiarlos que son los más fáciles de manipular. Si algo de lo que la gente de la Hoja está dividida es que el Kazekage debe haber hecho un excelente trabajo al succionarlos. Es una pena que no pueda aprovechar su estratagema. Pero su reemplazo probablemente tratará de mantener la apariencia hasta que vea un momento para atacar ".

"Yo ... no creo que ese sea el caso aquí", dijo Aeris al ver que Tifa estaba cada vez más molesta por las palabras de Yuffie. "No olvides que las fuerzas de Suna ayudaron a sofocar el complot de Akame. También ayudaron a The Leaf durante la invasión de Pain y el ataque furtivo de Sky Country. Fueron los fanáticos de Suna los que obligaron a Sky Country a retirarse sin infligir demasiado daño ".

"Sin mencionar que Naruto fue instrumental en salvar al Kazekage del Akatsuki", intervino Tifa.

"Ustedes dos están haciendo un gran trato de sus acciones", dijo Yuffie molesto. "Son aliados y si Suna no hizo nada cuando atacaron a la Hoja, habría parecido sospechoso. Por no mencionar…"

"Dioses, ¿cómo puedes ser tan ciego?", Espetó Tifa enojada. "¿De verdad crees que Naruto salvó al Kazekage debido a alguna alianza? Lo hizo porque es su amigo. Además, al menos trate de recordar que él también argumentó para que nosotros fuéramos liberados del control de Kiyomi sobre nosotros. Las mujeres que intentaron matarlo, ¿recuerdas?

"Sí, hizo un gran trabajo al respecto, por eso cada vez que salgo en público puedo actuar como si estuviera enamorado de algún perdedor Inuzuka".

"Kiba no es una perdedora", dijo Aeris, su propio temperamento se disparó por un momento.

Yuffie miró a sus dos compañeros de equipo y en realidad escuchó algo de admiración por los dos Leaf-nin que habían sido criados y dijo: "D-no me digas que en realidad estás cayendo ..."

"Estoy con Naruto ahora", dijo Tifa interrumpiendo a su compañera de equipo. Aunque ya sospechaba lo mismo, Aeris aún estaba sorprendida por la franca admisión de Tifa de su nueva relación.

Pero no tanto como Yuffie, que al principio intentó mantener la calma, pero luego las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en el rabillo de sus ojos. Con un fuerte grito de "idiota", Yuffie se volvió y saltó del tubo mientras agarraba su pequeña toalla.

Tifa se sintió culpable por haber revelado su secreto de tal manera que se acercó a su compañero de equipo y gritó: "¡Espera!"

Kiba salió al pasillo desde su habitación cuando escuchó las cálidas voces provenientes del área de baño de su casa. Muy consciente de que los invitados de su casa se estaban bañando juntos, se preguntó qué había detrás de la aparente discusión. Con la esperanza de calmar las cosas, para que su madre no se molestara con el ruido, se movió para llamar a la puerta exterior de la habitación cuando se abrió y se topó con él. Levantó la mano para atrapar a la persona que se había estrellado contra él cuando ambos retrocedieron. Kiba gimió cuando su cabeza rebotó en el suelo, pero el dolor se unió a la sensación de algo suave en su mano derecha. Le dio un apretón haciendo que la persona encima de él gimiera, lo que tuvo el efecto instantáneo de hacer que el dolor en su cabeza se desvaneciera, especialmente cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando la cara cada vez más roja de Yuffie. El kunoichi gritó: "¡Pervertido!

"Ah, qué demonios", gritó Kiba mientras se agarraba la cara después de que su cabeza rebotaba en el suelo otra vez.

Mientras el nuevo dolor recorría su cráneo, se perdió una Tifa igualmente desnuda que pasó corriendo mientras ella gritaba: "¡Yuffie! Lo siento, no te lo dije antes. Dejame explicar."

"¡Cállate! Tu gran traidor boobed. ¡No quiero volver a hablar contigo nunca más!

"Deja de ser tan infantil", respondió Tifa justo antes de que la puerta de una de las habitaciones de invitados a las mujeres que habían sido asignadas se cerraran más profundamente en la casa. Tifa golpeó la puerta por un momento, pero cada vez más frustrada dijo: "¡Bien! Sea así, la verdad es que no me importa lo que pienses. Naruto es un gran hombre y quiero ayudarlo a hacer realidad su sueño ".

Al escuchar eso, Kiba se olvidó temporalmente del dolor al darse cuenta de que, por mucho que su madre había predicho que Tifa se había convertido en otra mujer para sucumbir a los encantos del jinchuriki. Al darse cuenta de que Aeris lo estaba vigilando, se sentó, pero se aseguró de darle la espalda a ella para que no estuviera en un estado de vestimenta similar. "Creo que Yuffie se está tomando a Tifa uniéndose a Naruto bastante duro".

Aeris estaba un poco sorprendida de que pareciera que Kiba ya había tenido algún conocimiento previo sobre la relación de Tifa. Ella quería preguntarle cómo estaba manejando las noticias, pero él se puso de pie y con un movimiento de cabeza dijo: "Hombre, su suerte con las damas ha cambiado desde la academia". Aunque, Aeris sabía que había tratado de hacer que pareciera que estaba divertido con la situación. También escuchó algunos celos y asombro en su tono. Empujó todo lo que sentía y dijo: "Bueno, buenas noches Aeris", sin mirar atrás.

Ella le devolvió la cortesía mientras cerraba la puerta. A pesar de estar vestida con una toalla, no deseaba deambular por la casa en tal estado, así que comenzó a vestirse con la ropa que había traído. Mientras se ponía la ropa, oyó a Kiba preguntar: "¿A dónde vas?"

Tifa fue la que respondió: "Tengo un lugar para vivir en el pueblo. Gracias por dejarme quedarme aquí.

"Claro", dijo Kiba, "fue lo menos que pude hacer considerando ... bueno todo".

Aeris escuchó algo de la culpa que Kiba todavía albergaba por cómo los había tratado la primera noche en su voz. Aparentemente también lo hizo Tifa cuando dijo genuinamente: "Hey, olvídate de eso. Solo puedo imaginar lo que la mayoría de los niños de tu edad harían con tres mujeres que les dijeron que harían cualquier cosa que les ordenaran. No dejaste que las cosas se salieran demasiado de control.

Escuchó lo que sonó como un beso y luego escuchó a Tifa susurrar algo. Al darse cuenta de que se estaba esforzando por escuchar en la puerta, rápidamente terminó de vestirse antes de dirigirse a donde Tifa y Kiba habían estado hablando cerca de la entrada de su casa. Oyó cerrarse la puerta y cuando apareció vio a Kiba todavía frotando su mejilla donde la había besado. El Inuzuka se volvió hacia ella, y nuevamente sintió una sensación de celos al notar sus mejillas rojas. Pero fue una mirada esperanzadora en su ojo lo que la hizo preguntarse qué le había susurrado su compañero de equipo. Kiba parecía un poco nerviosa, lo que podía atribuir a la despedida de Tifa tanto como a la incomodidad que había entre ellos desde que la había besado, antes de aclararse la garganta para decir: "Tifa dijo que está viviendo en el Hidden Eddy Inn si desea visitar ".

"Oh ... gracias ..." respondió Aeris odiando lo torpe que sonaba.

"Claro", dijo Kiba caminando mientras la llevaba a la cocina para tomar el trago de agua por el que había bajado. Su rostro todavía se sentía rojo debido al beso de Tifa contra su mejilla, así como por el susurro de ella: "Aguanta ahí".

Kurenai se sentó a desayunar, que era bastante soso en comparación con los que la familia solía tener. Su mirada se dirigió a Miya, que parecía complacida de que la comida fuera al menos comestible. Su mirada luego se dirigió a Tifa, quien era la nueva residente del Hidden Eddy Inn, y que parecía haber adaptado rápidamente los hábitos de vestir de las otras mujeres en el desayuno. Pasó un momento para considerar el suyo, el cual, aunque no había bajado vestida y duchada para comenzar el día como lo había hecho antes, dudaba de que los pantalones de dormir y la camisa holgada y abotonada que llevaba le dieran a Naruto la misma emoción que él debía sentir. Las otras mujeres presentes. Lo cual ella admitió que él ocultó notablemente bien.

Su mirada luego viajó a Hinata, quien aunque vestía de manera similar a su sensei, llevaba una camisa que abrazaba sus curvas. Kurenai tuvo dificultades para creer que su estudiante, que siempre había usado una chaqueta de gran tamaño y pantalones sueltos para ocultar esas curvas, podría usar una camisa así alrededor del chico del que había estado enamorada y permanecer consciente.

Sin embargo, dejó de pensar en esas cosas cuando Hinata dirigió una mirada preocupada hacia Naruto. Su propia mirada siguió su ejemplo mientras miraba al jinchuriki, que estaba completamente vestido y parecía que había dormido con su ropa normal. Se revolvió alrededor de la comida en su plato sin haber dado un solo mordisco. Kurenai notó que Hinata no era la única que dirigía esas miradas en su dirección. Aparentemente, él también lo hizo cuando de repente apartó su plato antes de ponerse de pie. "Perdón por todos, sé que estoy bajando el ánimo de todos los demás junto con el mío. Volveré a mi apartamento ".

Alcanzó su plato, pero Karin lo detuvo para decirle: "Te limpiaremos. Solo relájate y date una buena ducha o algo así Parece que colapsaste en la cama justo después de regresar de los campos de entrenamiento anoche.

Naruto asintió mientras comenzaba a salir de la habitación cuando Miya dijo: "Naruto, más tarde tengo la intención de practicar un poco más de espadachines si quieres unirte a mí".

El hombre rubio asintió mientras decía sin inspiración, "Claro ... eso suena genial".

Kurenai miró a la casera de la posada y volvió a preguntarse quién era la mujer. Sabía que la mujer que había comprado la mayoría de los edificios que rodeaban su nuevo hogar, Kiyomi, tendía a emplear a ex kunoichi como Karin en sus negocios. Pero, por qué una ex shinobi como Miya se contentaría con ser casera en un edificio de apartamentos, no podía entender. Por supuesto, Kurenai sabía que podría estar sacando conclusiones ya que Miya nunca admitió ser una shinobi, pero al haber visto algunas de sus sesiones de práctica recientes y las de Naruto, le resultó difícil imaginarla como algo más, especialmente porque pondría la habilidad de la mujer con un cuchilla incluso por encima de Yuugao.

Naruto salió de la habitación y ella pudo decir que todas las mujeres presentes, excepto quizás Miya, estaban enviando miradas preocupadas detrás de él. No le pareció extraño ya que todas las mujeres presentes tenían algunos tratos con el rubio, y sabía que su propia preocupación por él era igual de evidente. A pesar de que salió de la habitación, la atmósfera no recogió ninguna. La mujer de ojos rojos podía decir que la mayoría de las mujeres deseaba hablar sobre el mal humor de Naruto, pero se contuvo por alguna razón.

Comieron en silencio hasta que la puerta del comedor se abrió de nuevo cuando entró el anciano Koharu. Aunque la apariencia del anciano sorprendió a Kurenai ya que ella todavía vivía en su mansión. Se estaba extendiendo el rumor de que tenía planes de donarlo a la aldea para que pudieran expandir los Campos de entrenamiento cercanos. Preguntándose si la mujer estaba actualmente en la posada buscando un lugar para vivir ya que el rumor también decía que estaba interesada en la reducción de personal, resultó que no era el caso para esta visita en particular cuando dijo: "Ah, Hinata estoy Me alegra que hayas escuchado. Quería hablar con Karin sobre el próximo viaje a Kumo, pero también necesitaba hablar contigo.

"¿Por qué?", Dijo Karin preocupada, "¿Está relacionado con los intentos de Hyuuga de evitar que termine el embargo con Kumo?"

"En cierto modo," dijo Koharu tomando asiento donde Naruto había estado sentado. Kurenai se sorprendió de que el anciano no parecía preocupado por discutir el asunto a pesar de la sala llena de kunoichi. Sin embargo, mirando a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que, dado que Fu, Yuugao, Sakura, Karin, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Guren y Shizune estaban atendiendo a la comida, la única presente sin alguna conexión con el asunto que estaba por discutirse era Miya, quien parecía contenta con simplemente beber su té. Supuso que también podía contar en la estimación, pero como la casera no estaba excusando para irse, sintió que su propia curiosidad la obligaba a quedarse, especialmente porque parecía involucrar a Hinata de alguna manera.

"Has hablado con mi padre acerca de poner fin a su oposición al asunto, supongo", dijo Hinata con calma.

"Sí, Hiashi puede leer la escritura en la pared y sabe que no va a persuadir al resto del consejo para que no respalde la medida. Aún así, su oposición causará una onda mucho mayor en el consejo civil, así como en los negocios locales que el clan Hyuuga apoya ", explicó Koharu. "Me temo que incluso con el embargo terminado; uno seguirá existiendo en espíritu si las empresas no están dispuestas a vender a la Great Tree Shipping Company y a otros les gusta por miedo a perder el negocio de Hyuuga ".

"¿Es esto algo que padre ha amenazado con hacer?" Hinata preguntó con calma.

Kurenai estaba más que un poco sorprendida por la fuerza silenciosa que su estudiante estaba emitiendo. Aunque había comenzado a notar su aparición justo antes de dejar su equipo durante su licencia de maternidad que se había solidificado tanto en Hinata, especialmente porque había imaginado que la relación de Naruto con Ayame haría que se agrietara un poco.

"Curiosamente, no en tantas palabras", dijo Koharu. "Está diciendo que si los ancianos del clan deciden llevar a cabo tal acción, no podrá detenerlos. Creo que con el Raikage admitiendo su papel en la muerte de su hermano, tu padre realmente no tiene ningún deseo de detener el embargo ".

Hinata asintió debido a que ella también creía, pero consciente de que para que Koharu la buscara, significaba que su padre debía haber mencionado algo que él o los ancianos deseaban que los llevaría a terminar con el embargo. "Padre debe creer que hay alguna manera de convencer a los ancianos de que no interfieran".

"Sí", dijo Koharu vacilante. Kurenai estaba sorprendida por el tono de la mujer mayor ya que parecía insinuar una cercanía que existía entre ella y Hinata de la que no estaba al tanto. Sin embargo, Kurenai supuso que podría haber sido un subproducto de que Hinata asumiera el papel de una ayuda para el Hokage y, por lo tanto, al tratar con el anciano de forma regular, se había formado uno. "Básicamente, tu padre quiere que Hanabi y yo acompañemos a Karin durante las próximas conversaciones comerciales con Kumo una vez que termine el embargo".

"Eso es una mierda", dijo Ino entrando en la conversación. "Solo está tratando de hacer parecer que Hanabi habrá tenido alguna influencia en las conversaciones si van bien. Él está tratando de empujar a Hinata fuera de la carrera por la cabeza del clan. Esta será una pluma en su gorra que él puede usar para construir más apoyo para Hanabi. Ni siquiera estaríamos aquí si Hinata no hubiera convencido a Tsunade de hacer que el Raikage admitiera la participación de Kumo en el intento de secuestro contra ella, una parte de nuestro regreso Yugito a ellos ".

"Estoy de acuerdo", dijo Koharu, "pero esa es precisamente la razón por la cual Hiashi casi tiene que hacer un intento tan obvio de darle a Hanabi una victoria similar. Esas mismas empresas comerciales que tienen los Hyuuga que pueden usar para impedirnos, también se pueden usar contra Hiashi si las personas detrás de esas empresas brindan su apoyo a Hinata. Han visto lo que nuestra apertura de un mayor comercio con Suna ha hecho por sus negocios. Muchos de ellos anticipan ansiosamente lo mismo que sucederá con Kumo, apoyarán los intentos de Hyuuga de detenernos si es necesario. Pero, eso es solo porque no todos tendrán éxito en la nueva empresa, por lo que se conformarán con lo que saben que ya tienen ".

Karin agregó sus pensamientos al decir: "Además, algunos de mis competidores podrían aceptarlo para evitar que The Great Tree Shipping Company obtenga una mayor influencia. Fue mi empresa la que abrió el camino para abrir las rutas comerciales más importantes con Suna. También se debe a la influencia que obtuvimos de eso, que nos ganó una audiencia con el Raikage y, como tal, una vez que se abre el comercio, ya tendremos una ventaja. Aun así, admitiré sentir un poco de aprensión por tener un aficionado de rango allí con nosotros, tal vez debería hacerle saber a Hiashi que mis negocios no son el lugar para la política de Hyuuga ".

La pregunta fue dirigida a Koharu, pero Hinata dijo: "Hanabi lo hará bien. Ella ha estado observando a su padre durante bastante tiempo. No tengo dudas de que ella será muy valiosa para sus discusiones.

"Hinata", dijo Sakura impresionada por la naturaleza desinteresada de su compañero de Harem, "Ese no es el punto. Si alguien merece irse, eres tú.

Hinata vio que era un sentimiento que la mayoría de las mujeres presentes usaban en sus rostros haciendo que sonriera gentilmente mientras decía: "Gracias. Pero, este es un paso importante para mejorar las relaciones con Kumogakure. Solo deseo la posición de Jefe de Clan porque es donde creo que puedo hacer lo mejor. Sin embargo, en este caso particular, parece que para lograr ese resultado, debo hacerme a un lado. Si lo cuestiono por temor a que la estrella de mi hermana se eleve dentro del clan y la aldea, entonces solo se trata de mi ego. Alcanzamos los objetivos que aquellos de ustedes en el Consejo del Clan y en la Great Tree Shipping Company se han esforzado por darle a mi padre lo que quiere. No debemos poner en peligro esta oportunidad ".

Kurenai estaba muy orgullosa de su alumna, y notó las miradas similares en los rostros de las otras mujeres. Ella sonrió brillantemente cuando las mejillas de Hinata se colorearon cuando Ino dijo: "Eres tan dulce Hinata. Me dan ganas de engullirte de inmediato.

Koharu se rió de la declaración de Ino, ya que imaginó que la rubia estaba pensando en poner en acción sus palabras. Consciente de que tal cosa indudablemente sorprendería a Kurenai y creía que la razón por la cual la mano de Miya se había deslizado debajo de la mesa era para agarrar el bokken que solía llevar, en caso de que tuviera que usarlo para evitar que la posada cayera en una guarida de libertinaje. como ella a menudo describía su papel cuando Naruto y sus amantes comenzaron a ponerse demasiado frescos cuando Kurenai no estaba cerca, le quitó la atención a Hinata cuando dijo: "Le haré saber a Hiashi que aceptamos su propuesta".

Koharu se levantó y salió de la habitación para hacer lo que ella decía. Pero se detuvo en las escaleras que conducían a los apartamentos del edificio. Sintiéndose tentada a consolar a su amante, resistió el impulso de hacer lo que Hinata le había sugerido, que era cumplir el papel que mejor hacía avanzar su sueño. Si bien ella sabía que todos sus amantes deseaban consolarlo mientras se preocupaba por su amigo Gaara y lo que sus acciones e inacciones le costarían a él y a su harén, en última instancia, él debía ser quien tomara la decisión.

Yukata se sentó encorvada en un banco en el Puppet Armory mientras trabajaba en el brazo de su títere. Hizo las últimas conexiones para algunas fibras que estaba instalando, que actuarían como músculo y tendón para permitir que funcionara, y con la esperanza de que si sus cálculos fueran correctos, le darían un toque más delicado que la mayoría de los títeres. Se echó hacia atrás y creó algunas cuerdas de chakra que se conectaban al brazo y se alegró al ver que las fibras sintéticas actuaban como esperaba. Ella jadeó cuando una voz habló detrás de ella, "Wow, eso es un montón de conexiones, casi parece un músculo humano. Me imagino que será bastante difícil de controlar, ¿estás seguro de que quieres crear una marioneta tan difícil de manejar? Probablemente sería mejor ir con algo más fácil de controlar con muchos trucos. Dicen que la prueba de admisión será una batalla real de marionetas ".

Yukata contuvo un suspiro junto con la necesidad de retorcerse en su silla ya que con sus modificaciones en su lugar, esperaba probarlas. Aunque contenta de que alguien alabara su trabajo, también estaba molesta porque sentía que la persona lo estaba haciendo en un esfuerzo por plantear una pregunta que preferiría evitar. Sin embargo, cuando comenzó a cerrar el brazo, respondió cortésmente: "Gracias Tomari. Pero creo que me estoy acostumbrando ".

"Aún así, los materiales que está utilizando no se ven tan fuertes. Si no lo supiera mejor, pensaría en el mejor de los casos que le daría a su títere la fuerza equivalente a una persona normal. Sería mejor usar cables de acero, ¿por qué cambiar la fuerza inhumana que un títere puede permitirse a un titiritero?

"Estoy buscando algo con un toque más delicado", respondió Yukata cerrando el último compartimento antes de meter el brazo en su bolso y se levantó para irse. "Fue agradable hablar contigo", mintió cortésmente.

Tomari no entendió la indirecta cuando se paró frente a ella mientras decía: "Bueno, no llores demasiado cuando mi Bijuu Buster aplasta a tu marioneta por ser demasiado delicada".

Yukata se tomó un momento para mirar a su compañero genio Suna y mirar al títere en el que había estado trabajando. Tenía que admitir que se veía bien construido y por la forma en que Kankuro había reaccionado al verlo, aparentemente parecía que Gaara lo había hecho en su forma de Shukaku en miniatura completa. Yukata no sabía si era el diseño más apropiado para una marioneta, considerando el problema actual que enfrentaba el Kazekage. Pero había estado trabajando en ello mucho antes de que Gaara fuera acusado del asesinato de Joseki, por lo que sabía que lo había diseñado a partir de su reverencia por el Kazekage. Algo que aún permanecía en casi todo su shinobi, a pesar de los cargos que se le imputaban. La pregunta que había estado esperando desde que Tomari comenzó a hablar con ella surgió cuando él le preguntó: "Ya que terminaste la noche, ¿qué tal si tú y yo salimos a cenar?

La kunoichi trató de decepcionarlo fácilmente cuando ella dijo: "Lo siento, pero no lo creo. Simplemente no estoy buscando comenzar una relación con nadie ".

"Oh ... no me malinterpretes; No estaba buscando una cita ni nada. Es solo que pensé que podríamos llegar a conocernos mejor como futuros titiriteros ".

Yukata sonrió mientras decía, consciente de que Tomari solo esperaba escapar del rechazo, "Lo siento, supongo que no entendí tus intenciones. Pero todavía no somos titiriteros, y podría no convertirme en uno si, como usted señaló, no empiezo a aprender a controlar a mi títere con estas modificaciones ".

"Correcto, correcto", dijo ya volviendo a su estación de trabajo. "No dejes que te tenga más tiempo".

Yukata no lo hizo con un adiós apresurado, dejó la Armería de Títeres. Rápidamente se dirigió a su casa y tuvo la tentación de escapar de las multitudes en la calle saltando a los tejados. Pero conscientes de que algunas de las personas que la conocían ya consideraban que su comportamiento se había vuelto un poco antisocial después de regresar a Suna, no deseaban darles más municiones saltando a los tejados para dejar de estar cerca de las personas. por el corto viaje a su departamento. Durante su caminata, sintió que se mojaba un poco al pasar por un puesto de ramen que se había abierto hace casi un año, ya que por alguna razón siempre le hacía pensar en su Fantasma. Ella sabía que el puesto de Ichiraku tenía una tienda hermana en Konoha, y supuso que su reacción tenía sentido ya que probablemente usaba la misma receta para su ramen. Como era un aroma que a menudo recogía de su Fantasma mientras él trabajaba con su magia sobre ella, entendió por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba de la misma manera cada vez que pasaba. A menudo había usado sus pases de fin de semana de Training Force para comer en el restaurante mientras se preguntaba cuál de sus clientes era aquel cuyas manos la hacían sentir tan increíble. Estuvo tentada de detenerse para conseguir que se la llevaran a casa, pero al ver una fila en el frente decidió que ahora no era el momento.

Al llegar a su departamento, entró y se alegró de finalmente estar sola. Si bien sabía que sus amigos comenzaban a preocuparse por ella, no podía evitar su comportamiento ya que todo lo demás parecía una distracción últimamente. Ella caminó hacia su marioneta que colgaba contra una pared, y parecía notablemente humana en forma. Cubriendo su marco había una capa hecha jirones que ella sintió que le ayudó a cumplir con su nombre, que era simplemente Fantasma. Sabía que algunos de los kunoichi de la aldea probablemente adivinarían la razón por la que lo nombró como tal, pero dado que su interés en lo paranormal había sido bien documentado antes de unirse a la Fuerza de Entrenamiento, la mayoría sentía que simplemente atribuiría el nombre a eso.

Rápidamente ató el brazo a la marioneta y dio un paso atrás para admirar su obra. Levantó la mano para acariciar la cara de su creación, que estaba en blanco, excepto por un cristal reflectante que representaba sus ojos y que brillaba en la oscuridad como un azul suave. Como había diseñado el títere, había considerado darle una cara, pero desde entonces sintió que no le quedaba nada por el hecho de que no tenía una cara que poner con el Fantasma que atormentaba sus sueños. Pero al mirar los ojos azules que brillaban suavemente y hacia ella cálidamente debido a la capa que lo cubría, sintió que si al menos hubiera podido ver sus ojos brillarían del mismo color y forma.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el lado opuesto de su pequeño estudio. Se detuvo justo afuera del círculo que había dibujado en el piso de madera. Sintió un escalofrío atravesarla justo antes de entrar y observó cómo se activaba, ya que era una reconstrucción del círculo de invocación que había estado en Konoha, que había creado usando las notas que había hecho antes de activarlo por primera vez cuando pensó Es algo paranormal. Su habitación adquirió otro aspecto mundano, ya que se dio cuenta de que ahora era una barrera de privacidad muy intrincada que la rodeaba.

Se giró para mirar dónde colgaba su títere y crear algunas cuerdas de chakra que las unían. Ella sonrió mientras flotaba silenciosamente hacia ella sin emitir el sonido generalmente chirriante que las marionetas hacían debido a su sensación de que anularía una de las razones por las que llamó al fantasma títere, lo que se hizo evidente cuando activó el sello que actuaba como un jutsu de transparencia. haciendo que desaparezca de la vista.

Si bien no era tan bueno como el que el Fantasma real había usado, ya que aún podía distinguir un contorno nebuloso, sintió que en el fragor de la batalla sería mucho más difícil de detectar. Observó cómo la barrera reaccionaba a su títere cuando la atravesaba y se alejó para que pudiera aparecer detrás de ella. Se recostó en la marioneta y se deleitó con el olor de su capa, que estuvo tan cerca de capturar el olor de su Fantasma como pudo. Deseaba poder desnudarse como lo había hecho tantas veces cuando visitaba a su Fantasma, pero aunque sus modificaciones podrían haberle dado a su creación un toque más delicado, no había nada que pudiera debido a recrear la sensación de la piel de su Fantasma.

Moviendo sus dedos, dejó escapar un gemido cuando la marioneta se estiró silenciosamente para ahuecar sus senos. Se preguntó brevemente si, en la imaginación más salvaje de Tomari, él se había preguntado si la razón de su deseo de estar sola era para poder trabajar en su habilidad para manipular mejor a su títere y llevarla al orgasmo. Sus gemidos aumentaron de volumen mientras sus dedos bailaban para decirle a la marioneta que enrollara sus pezones endurecidos entre su dedo índice y pulgar. La experiencia fue mucho más placentera que la última vez que le dijo que sus modificaciones estaban funcionando como ella había deseado, pero aunque aumentar su placer había sido una de las razones para mejorar su marioneta, no fue la única. ya que pretendía que Ghost fuera un títere de combate totalmente capaz. Ella sintió que la destreza adicional le permitiría a la marioneta luchar de una manera verdaderamente humana,

Tratando de alcanzar la parte posterior de la cabeza de sus títeres mientras su otra mano continuaba controlando, frotó su ruido contra su capa para disfrutar del olor y recuperar algunas de las experiencias mágicas que había experimentado durante su tiempo con la Fuerza de Entrenamiento. Perderse en el momento susurró lastimeramente, "P-por favor ..."

Necesitaba alejar su mano ya que necesitaba el uso de ambas manos ya que su títere levantaba una de sus piernas y luego usaba su mano libre para comenzar a frotar su montículo en un movimiento circular. Se mordió los labios al saber que las paredes de su apartamento no eran las más gruesas y no quería alertar a sus vecinos sobre lo que estaba haciendo. Luchó contra sus gemidos mientras se acercaba a su liberación, lo que provocó que sus acciones de títeres se volvieran descuidadas ya que tenía problemas para que se moviera como deseaba debido a las circunstancias.

Cortando sus cuerdas, la marioneta cayó al suelo cuando ella se giró y se derrumbó sobre su cama mientras enterraba ambas manos dentro de sus pantalones. Triunfando parcialmente, enterró la cara en sus mantas para amortiguar sus gritos mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo y estimulaba directamente su clítoris con una mano mientras la otra deslizaba dos dedos dentro de ella. Ella se puso rígida mientras gritaba en el colchón de su cama cuando se puso dura y su liberación empapó la tela de sus bragas y pantalones. Respirando con dificultad, volvió a mirar su creación inmóvil y, aunque la experiencia fue mucho mejor, todavía palideció en comparación con lo que había sentido en las manos reales de los Fantasmas.

Naruto se saltó el desayuno esta mañana ya que no deseaba que su estado de ánimo arrastrara a sus amantes con él. Pasó un momento pensando en la extraña sensación que había sentido en Suna la noche anterior como si uno de sus sellos Hiraishin lo hubiera estado llamando. Al principio no lo había notado debido a su preocupación por lo que estaba sucediendo con Gaara, pero había desaparecido antes de que pudiera investigarlo. Se preguntó si esa era la razón, había estado despertando por la noche últimamente con la repentina sensación de que lo habían llamado a alguna parte.

Suspiró mientras miraba hacia el techo mientras yacía en la cama de su departamento con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza una vez que sus pensamientos volvieron al tema de la inminente ejecución de Gaara. Se sintió impotente al recordar la noche en que había visitado a Temari y había aprendido el destino que el Daimyo tenía reservado para su amigo. Se había acostado con ella hasta que ella se había despertado, momento en el que le había pedido que se mantuviera alejado hasta después de la ejecución. Ella le había explicado que si él no lo hacía, finalmente cedería ante el deseo que sentía por Naruto de salvar a su hermano, lo que iría en contra de los deseos de Kazekage.

Naruto no lo había prometido, pero hasta ahora había respetado sus deseos después de ver cómo estaban sus otros amantes de Suna. No estaba sorprendido de que fuera de Temari, Matsuri estuviera teniendo más dificultades para lidiar con eso, aunque principalmente debido a lo dividida que estaba su amiga Sari.

Los siguientes días los había pasado en el campo de entrenamiento mientras trataba de pensar en alguna forma de evitar la ejecución sin ser calificado como un ninja perdido y entrenar. Pero no le sorprendió que, aparte de hacer mucho daño, sus habilidades en el Modo Sabio no mejoraran. Su corazón estaba demasiado en conflicto para aprovechar adecuadamente su poder. También se había traducido en el pobre desempeño que había dado al entrenar con Miya el día anterior, lo que había provocado que terminara el entrenamiento temprano.

Se sentó en su cama mirando su lujoso departamento, y suspiró al sentir que era muy injusto que la única forma de salvar a su amigo lo obligaría a abandonar su pueblo natal. Concedido como un ninja desaparecido, podría difundir más rápidamente su influencia a los demás países, siempre que la kunoichi en ellos no intentara matarlo a la vista. Pero, también estaba el problema de que Gaara aparentemente no quería ser salvado. Podía entender el razonamiento de Gaara ya que creía que cada acción de un Kage debería beneficiar a la gente de su aldea, pero Naruto no podía aceptar que Suna estaría mejor sin su joven líder.

Sin embargo, Naruto no sabía si tenía derecho a ir en contra de la decisión de Gaara. Después de todo, había aprendido que, bien o mal, tenía que respetar al menos la propia decisión de Sasuke de abandonar a Konoha para cumplir sus deseos de venganza, a pesar de que eso había llevado a su antiguo compañero de equipo y amigo a convertirse en su enemigo. Era una píldora amarga tragarse al darse cuenta de que incluso si traía a Sasuke de regreso a la aldea, no borraría el odio que había infestado su corazón.

Además, no había garantía de que incluso si liberaba a Gaara, su amigo no volvería simplemente a Suna para enfrentar el castigo del Daimyo. Si hacía eso y Naruto había sido descubierto durante el intento, terminaría siendo un ninja perdido sin nada que mostrar, y aunque probablemente no le impediría ver a sus amantes. Afectaría su vida y la de ellos, y también, para ser honesto, disfrutó mucho de dónde estaba su vida.

Con solo un día restante antes de la ejecución, Naruto se preguntó si esto era una señal de que tal vez estaba perdiendo el rumbo. Antes, no dudaba de que simplemente cargaría y rescataría a Gaara, lo quisiera o no, y dejaría que el destino que lo esperaba como resultado se le acercara. Pero ahora no podía evitar pensar en los pros y los contras de sus acciones. Lo hacía sentir como un pésimo amigo, y en el caso de Temari especialmente, un amante.

Había tratado de hablar con sus otros amantes sobre ese asunto, pero hasta ahora todos los consejos que había recibido se reducían a su decisión. "Arrgh", dijo mientras su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle debido a todos los círculos en los que giraba, "¿por qué todo se volvió tan complicado?"

Un golpe en la entrada de su departamento atrajo su atención, pero al no sentir que era uno de sus amantes consideró ignorarlo. Pero, con la esperanza de que pudiera distraerlo de sus pensamientos por un momento, salió de la cama y fue a saludar a su invitado. Se sorprendió de que Miya le hiciera preguntar: "¿Qué pasa?"

"Voy a practicar y necesito a alguien contra quien entrenar".

"Hoy no es realmente bueno para mí. No creo que te ofrezca nada ... "

Se detuvo cuando la mujer de cabello púrpura frunció el ceño y dejando que se supiera algo de su disgusto causó que una cabeza de demonio púrpura apareciera detrás de ella usando su Jutsu Intimidación. Naruto sabía que, a la larga, probablemente sería mejor hacer feliz a la mujer, así que cedió y dijo: "Muy bien, terminemos con esto".

Miya se volvió sin decir una palabra mientras se dirigían al dojo construido en el primer piso. Al entrar, Miya fue a un muro para conseguir su Bokken favorito. Naruto caminó hacia un gabinete que, al abrirlo, reveló un regalo de aniversario tardío de Tenten, quien al enterarse de su ahorro con la casera de Hidden Eddy Inn para familiarizarse mejor con las cuchillas de chakra que ahora empuñaba le había comprado una caja de de metal romo que podría usar durante la práctica. Le sorprendió saber que incluso le permitieron canalizar su chakra del viento hacia ellos. Por supuesto, no podía usarlos de esa manera durante el ahorro, pero sabía que serían útiles cuando comenzó a practicar la creación de jutsu para adaptarse mejor a su estilo de lucha.

Frente a su oponente, él se movió ante ella mientras ella tomaba su postura favorita, que era sostener su espada frente a ella con un agarre a dos manos. Mentalmente preparándose para la paliza que seguramente seguiría, cargó como era su deseo y golpeó con un golpe en la cara. Ella fácilmente movió la espada bloqueando el golpe, y lo obligó a usar la hoja roma en su mano izquierda para bloquear mientras empujaba la otra. Tuvo éxito en parte, pero como su corazón no estaba en eso, ella pasó su defensa y bajó la espada de madera sobre su cabeza.

"Ow", dijo Naruto, mientras caía de regreso al piso ya sintiendo un bulto formándose donde ella lo había golpeado. Vio a Miya mirándolo con una mirada extraña que no podía leer en lugar de la decepcionada que solía dar después de anotar un golpe.

Dándose la vuelta, colocó su bokken en su estante antes de pasar su mano por él hasta que se convirtió en una verdadera espada. Al tocar la espada, dijo: "¿Sabes cuál es tu problema?"

"¿Mi corazón realmente no ha estado en eso últimamente?"

Miya sacó la espada del estante y respondió: "Estás pensando demasiado".

"Algo de lo que estaba implicando", respondió Naruto. "En caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, están sucediendo muchas cosas".

"En realidad no", dijo Miya volviéndose hacia él, "en verdad en este momento solo existe la inminente ejecución del Kazekage. Todo lo demás está pensando en la situación.

"¿Cuál es tu punto?" Dijo Naruto cada vez más frustrado.

"Mi punto es que un espadachín que no puede aclarar su mente termina paralizado por la indecisión y muere".

"Nunca dije ser un espadachín", dijo Naruto de pie para irse, "y la situación de Gaara no es una batalla a muerte con cuchillas". ¿Cómo puedo no pensar en cuáles serán los efectos de mis acciones?

"Porque tu corazón ya sabe lo que hay que hacer", dijo Miya antes de cargar a Naruto con la espada afilada que ahora sostenía.

"¿Has perdido la cabeza?" Gritó Naruto mientras bloqueaba su espada con el cuchillo sin filo en su mano derecha. Miya no respondió mientras lo golpeaba varias veces más, obligando a Naruto a ponerse a la defensiva. Canalizando parte de su chakra del viento en sus cuchillas desafiladas, comenzaron a aparecer chispas cuando bloqueó sus ataques. Retrocediendo medio paso, la espada de Miya rasgó el suelo, lo que le permitió abrirse a la ofensiva. El poder de sus golpes obligó a Miya a retroceder, ya que se vio obligada a bloquearlos, hasta que logró atrapar su espada entre sus dos cuchillas rompiéndola justo por encima de la empuñadura. La agarró por los hombros y la arrojó al suelo. Siguiéndola hacia abajo, ambos jadearon fuertemente mientras él sostenía su espada afilada contra su garganta gracias al chakra que lo atravesaba mientras preguntaba enojado: "¿Qué demonios fue eso?"

"Con tu vida en la línea, lograste olvidar todos esos pensamientos innecesarios para dejar que el instinto se hiciera cargo", respondió Miya con calma mientras la miraba a los ojos. Ella los vio calmarse como un mar enojado después de una tormenta mientras continuaba: "Lo mismo puede decirse del alma de una persona. Pensar en cuál es el resultado de una acción hace que una persona a veces tome acciones fuera de su carácter ".

Naruto cortó el chakra en su espada mientras respondía: "Pero seguir tus instintos aún puede llevar a una persona a la ruina".

"Quizás", admitió Miya, "Pero, incluso si ese es el caso. Me imagino que encontrarán su final con una sonrisa sabiendo que actuaron por su verdadero carácter ".

Naruto sintió que sus dudas se desvanecían gracias a las palabras de Miya. Creciendo emocionado de saber lo que tenía que hacer, se inclinó y le dio un casto beso rápido en los labios. De pie, comenzó a correr hacia la puerta gritando detrás de él: "Miya, gracias".

Ella realmente no escuchó lo que él dijo, ya que estaba perdida en una vorágine de sus propios pensamientos cuando se llevó la mano a los labios. Sintiendo su rostro calentarse, se tumbó en el suelo donde cayó mientras repetía la sensación de sus labios contra los de ella una y otra vez. Se sacó de su aturdimiento cuando Tenten entró en la habitación y vio a la mujer tendida en el suelo junto a una espada rota que le preguntó preocupada: "¿Estás bien?"

Ella comenzó a moverse para ayudar a la mujer, pero se detuvo cuando se sentó rápidamente para decir: "Estoy bien. Me resbalé, eso es todo. Tenten la miró escéptica y estaba a punto de preguntar por la espada rota, pero Miya rápidamente dijo: "Oh, mira la hora. Debería empezar a preparar la cena.

"Um ... son sólo alrededor de las nueve de la mañana".

"Cierto, pero nunca está de más comenzar a prepararse temprano", dijo Miya mientras agarraba la hoja rota. Rápidamente se apresuró a salir de la habitación dejando a Tenten confundida sobre lo que había puesto nerviosa a la mujer normalmente tranquila, se encogió de hombros mientras aclaraba sus pensamientos para practicar algo de Kata. Aunque Miya se dirigió directamente a la cocina después de deshacerse de la espada rota y tal vez debido al flujo caótico de sus pensamientos, la comida que preparó no fue exactamente una creación magistral.

Naruto se fue de Kiyomi después de hablar y aprender una técnica de sellado de Mito. Ya era de noche, pero el espíritu de Naruto no había disminuido desde su combate con Miya. Con la técnica que Mito le había proporcionado. Ahora tenía una parte de lo que necesitaba para salvar a Gaara, pero ahora se enfrentaba con el problema de cómo entrar a Suna para usarlo. Sabía que podía simplemente Hiraishin a cualquiera de sus amantes, pero con la ejecución programada para la mañana, no podía descartar el hecho de que Gaara estaría fuertemente vigilado. Él creía que Temari sería su mejor camino para sacar su plan, pero como alguna sospecha recaería automáticamente sobre ella, sintió que sería mejor no involucrarla. Sin mencionar que podría negarse por la necesidad de obedecer a su hermano y al líder de la aldea.

Había plantado algunos de sus Kunai en Wind Country después de su reciente misión allí con Guren, pero fueron colocados alrededor de la ruta comercial que a menudo viajaba la Caravana de Sara. Había dejado el kunai después de separarse del grupo de vagabundos, ya que había querido asegurarse de que estarían a salvo de las represalias de los grupos esclavistas restantes. También le había dado uno a Seramu para que lo usara en caso de problemas, pero de nuevo no quería ser la causa, ya que estaba seguro de que Suna o los investigadores del Daimyo eventualmente podrían averiguar de dónde había venido y mientras podría solo usa los que había enterrado. No estaban lo suficientemente cerca de Suna como para estar seguro de que llegaría a tiempo, sin mencionar que le presentaba el problema de cómo colarse en la aldea, ya que pelear en su camino dejaría a mucha gente herida y dañaría la buena voluntad que se había construido entre Suna y Konoha. Aunque, se dio cuenta de que podría no tanto como temía si el Shinobi de Suna se preocupaba por su líder tanto como habían demostrado en el pasado una vez que se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba allí para hacer. Pero nuevamente pondría a las personas que él consideraba amigos en la posición de ser sospechosas de ayudarlo o, al menos, no dar todo en derrotarlo. Considerando el tipo de hombre que Daimyo se mostraba ser, Naruto imaginó que algunas personas podrían terminar tomando el lugar de Gaara en el bloque del verdugo. se dio cuenta de que podría no tanto como temía si el Shinobi de Suna se preocupaba por su líder tanto como habían demostrado en el pasado una vez que se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba allí para hacer. Pero nuevamente pondría a las personas que él consideraba amigos en la posición de ser sospechosas de ayudarlo o, al menos, no dar todo en derrotarlo. Considerando el tipo de hombre que Daimyo se mostraba ser, Naruto imaginó que algunas personas podrían terminar tomando el lugar de Gaara en el bloque del verdugo. se dio cuenta de que podría no tanto como temía si el Shinobi de Suna se preocupaba por su líder tanto como habían demostrado en el pasado una vez que se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba allí para hacer. Pero nuevamente pondría a las personas que él consideraba amigos en la posición de ser sospechosas de ayudarlo o, al menos, no dar todo en derrotarlo. Considerando el tipo de hombre que Daimyo se mostraba ser, Naruto imaginó que algunas personas podrían terminar tomando el lugar de Gaara en el bloque del verdugo.

Naruto estaba llegando a su casa cuando vio una figura esperando afuera. Al reconocer a Kiba, frunció el ceño ya que no habían hablado realmente desde que Inuzuka se enteró de su relación con su madre y su hermana. Esperando que su presencia no fuera a provocar una discusión entre ellos, dijo: "Hola".

Kiba respondió con el mismo saludo causando un silencio incómodo entre ellos antes de que Naruto dijera, "Um ... ¿hay alguna razón para tu visita?"

"¿Tienes un momento?", Preguntó Kiba sonando como si preferiría estar masticando cuchillas de afeitar.

Naruto quería decirle a Kiba que realmente no lo hizo, pero con la esperanza de que otro golpe de inspiración lo golpeara y consciente de que podría no tener otra oportunidad, dijo: "Claro, supongo que tenemos mucho que discutir". Dirigiéndose a Ichiraku, Naruto se sentó en el bar al lado de Kiba después de recibir un beso bastante apasionado de Ayame, quien se alegró de que su amante pareciera haberse recuperado de su ansiedad por el destino de Gaara.

Kiba lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, sintiendo que algunos de sus celos regresaban, pero lo apartó cuando Naruto se separó para sentarse a su lado. Ayame fue detrás de la barra y después de completar sus pedidos colocó una pequeña botella de sake entre ellos. Sin otros clientes, se dirigió a la parte de atrás pensando que la conversación sería más fácil, al menos para Kiba, sin su presente.

Naruto tomó la botella y llenó la taza junto a Kiba antes de servirse un poco. Kiba difundió a Naruto la idea de que estaba allí para hablar sobre sus relaciones cuando dijo: "Mira, antes de comenzar, solo sé que ya no estoy aprendiendo sobre ti, mi madre y Hana. Los estás haciendo felices y eso es todo lo que importa. Todavía creo que fue un movimiento de tu parte ir a mi espalda por tanto tiempo.

"Muy bien", respondió el Jinchuriki. "No estás enojado con ellos, ¿verdad?"

"No", admitió Kiba, "puedo decir honestamente que nunca quise pensar en la vida sexual de mi madre o mi hermana y ciertamente no quería que me confrontara de esa manera". Naruto se contuvo de reír sin querer provocar a Kiba, especialmente cuando un poco de calor entró en su voz cuando dijo: "Pero pensé que éramos amigos. E incluso si no lo estamos, estoy bastante seguro de que hay una regla en el código de hermano acerca de acostarse con la madre y la hermana de un hermano, y si lo hace, al menos debería decirle ".

Naruto asintió antes de decir: "Siento no haberte contado nada, y que te enteraste de la manera que lo hiciste. Sé que es una pequeña conciliación en este momento, pero tenía pensado decírtelo. Pero después."

Sabiendo que Naruto se refería a una cita después de que su ambición se hizo realidad, y sabiendo que el hombre rubio no mentiría solo para apaciguarlo, respondió: "Bien, me lo quité del pecho, así que ahora es agua debajo del puente. "

"Está bien", dijo Naruto complacido. "Entonces, si eso no era de lo que querías hablar, ¿entonces qué es?"

Kiba tomó un sorbo de sake, incapaz de creer que estaba a punto de preguntarle a Naruto qué era. Pero viendo que las cosas no habían vuelto a la normalidad entre Aeris y él, al menos al nivel que esperaba preguntó: "¿Cómo lo haces? Quiero decir, en la academia ni siquiera puedes lograr que Sakura te mire. Ahora, no solo estás con ella, sino que en solo unos días conseguiste que Tifa pasara de ser una mujer a una de tus mujeres prácticamente lavadas el cerebro para que dejara su equipo y quisiera vivir en el mismo edificio que tú ".

Naruto miró a Kiba por un momento, pero luego se encogió de hombros y dijo: "Honestamente, no tengo idea".

"Vamos, esperas que crea eso. Mi madre me contó sobre el jutsu que te dieron ...

"Y cuando comencé por primera vez en este camino, tienes razón, confiaba en él. Pero fuera de los efectos automáticos de Binding, que sucede cuando tomo un amante. No he usado tanto el Toque de la Tentación. La última vez que creo que hice un esfuerzo consciente para usarlo fue cuando estaba en Kumo y necesitaba convertir a uno de mis amantes en mi causa ". Naruto hizo una pausa mientras Kiba lo miraba mientras tomaba un sorbo de su sake. Colocándolo hacia abajo, el jinchuriki continuó: "Pero lo que me hace tan especial es que se hayan preocupado tanto por mí que no puedo responder eso. ¿Por qué preguntas de todos modos?

Kiba suspiró antes de explicar lo que había sucedido entre Aeris y él la noche en que la besó, y la barrera que parecía haber puesto entre ellos. Naruto escuchó pensativo y permaneció en silencio mientras Kiba terminaba su cuento, después de varios momentos le preguntó a Naruto con un poco exasperado, "¿Y bien?"

"¿Bien que?"

"¿Cómo harías para reparar cosas entre nosotros?"

"¿Te importa si te hago una pregunta antes de responder?"

"Adelante."

Naruto se giró en su taburete y miró a Kiba a los ojos antes de preguntar: "¿Cuál es el resultado final que esperas?"

Kiba estaba confundido por la pregunta que le hizo, "¿Q-qué quieres decir?"

"La pregunta se explica por sí misma", dijo Naruto volviéndose para mirar hacia adelante nuevamente. "Además, no puedo responder a tu pregunta si ni siquiera sabes cuál es tu objetivo final. Por ejemplo, es cierto que para la mayoría de las mujeres a las que he dirigido, lo hice con la intención de convertirlas en mi causa. Pero ese no puede ser mi único propósito, ya que de lo contrario se convierten en peones para moverlos en un tablero. No puedo pensar así y aunque puedo obligarlos a obedecer mis instrucciones. Nunca lo haré Todos mis amantes son mujeres de gran carácter, que merecen que se les concedan los deseos de sus corazones y me siento extremadamente agradecida de que por ahora parece que estoy teniendo éxito ".

Kiba pudo ver cómo su madre y su hermana podían enamorarse de Naruto y finalmente someterse a él como su compañero. Especialmente cuando se lo compara con alguien como Koreshige, quien a pesar de que había logrado que varias mujeres se sometieran a él, Kiba creía que solo las valoraba realmente por el prestigio que le otorgaba y el papel que habían desempeñado al tratar de despojar a su madre de su título. . Kiba no tenía dudas de que incluso si el hombre hubiera tenido éxito, su madre no recibiría ni una onza menos del cuidado y el afecto que estaba disfrutando de parte de Naruto.

La pregunta de Naruto también hizo que Kiba supusiera que tal vez no había pensado tanto en lo que quería de una relación con Aeris antes de llegar a él, ya que ahora parecía que solo estaba buscando la solución rápida. Aunque, Kiba había llegado a la conclusión por su cuenta, Naruto lo expresó en palabras y dijo: "A mi modo de ver, estás buscando una de dos cosas. O quieres que te abra el corazón o que te abrace las piernas. Si es el primero, mi consejo es simple. Manténgase fiel al curso que está preparando para ganarse sus afectos. Hace solo una semana que te conociste. Sin mencionar que fue bajo las condiciones que Kiyomi los entregó con la implicación de que podría usarlos como sus esclavos de amor ".

Una mirada de culpa cruzó por el rostro de Kiba cuando recordó que casi había usado a Aeris para tal propósito. Naruto ya lo sabía, ya que Tsume había estado observando a su hijo, ya que ella lo habría puesto fin si él hubiera seguido adelante. Tal como estaba, ella casi había intervenido. Naruto vio que Kiba estaba molesto por sus acciones pasadas, pero le dio un atisbo de esperanza cuando dijo: "Obviamente no está sosteniendo eso en contra de usted por cómo describe las cosas antes de usted". la besó. Pero trata de pensar en cómo se podría sentir. Puede que ni siquiera sepa conscientemente por qué te rechazó. Pero en el fondo, una parte de ella debe preguntarse si solo estás tratando de acercarte a ella para que duerma contigo de una manera que no te sientas culpable por eso más tarde. Si ese es tu objetivo, entonces no puedo ayudarte.

"Entiendo", dijo Kiba mientras Naruto se levantaba. Pensando que necesitaba pensar qué era lo que realmente quería, pero al enterarse a pesar de cómo ella actuó, una parte de Aeris nunca podría confiar plenamente en sus intenciones si fueran honorables, preguntó: "Por lo que dices, Aeris nunca podría realmente Confío en mis sentimientos por ella, incluso si ella se acostara conmigo.

"Si ella apareciera", dijo Naruto mientras se detenía para dirigirse a la trastienda del puesto de ramen para darle un beso de buenas noches a Ayame y hablar con ella, "entonces serían tus acciones después las que ayudarían a borrar esa preocupación".

"¿Qué tal una forma de hacerlo ahora?"

Naruto sonrió cuando dijo: "Para hacer eso, debes restablecer todo a cero".

"¿Qué significa eso?"

"Tendrás que resolverlo tú mismo", dijo Naruto. "Si te digo, puede que no tenga ningún significado verdadero detrás de esto".

Naruto desapareció en la parte de atrás cuando Kiba se levantó para irse. Pagando tanto la comida de él como la del jinchuriki, se dirigió a casa tratando de entender cuál era el significado detrás del último comentario de Naruto.

Yukata regresó a su departamento y no se sorprendió de que el pueblo hubiera estado tan tranquilo considerando que a la mañana siguiente estaba programada la ejecución de Gaara. Matsuri le había preguntado si quería visitar a Sari para ayudarla con el dolor que sentía, pero Yukata se había negado. Aunque una parte de su razón era estar sola, la verdad era que no estaba segura de cómo hacerlo de una manera que no pareciera hueca. Yukata a pesar de su reciente disociación con cualquier cosa fuera de su departamento, y su búsqueda del placer que había sentido en las manos de su Fantasma se sintió horrible por la inminente muerte de Gaara. Esa era la otra razón por la que sentía que no podía ofrecerle ningún consuelo a Sari, ya que considerando que una vez que también había competido por el corazón del Kazekage, sentía un alivio medido de que no había sido ella quien lo capturó.

Una parte de ella quería reírse de la ironía de que, en lugar de enamorarse de un hombre destinado a morir, parecía que quería estar con alguien que había aparecido misteriosamente en su vida para presentarle el placer que aún tenía que capturar nuevamente para desaparecer de su vida igual de misteriosamente. Sin embargo, no podía negar que cada vez que entraba en el círculo de convocatoria, una pequeña esperanza florecía en su interior de que su Fantasma volvería a ella. A pesar del día solemne antes de su aldea mañana, y la resolución anterior que había sentido de no sucumbir a la necesidad de su cuerpo de ser liberada. Esa esperanza de que tal vez esta vez fuera la que él aparecía la llamaba cada vez más cercana.

Naruto apareció en la cabeza de su padre para mirar por encima de la aldea, sus acciones podrían nunca permitirle ver de esa manera otra vez. Después de decir buenas noches a Ayame y de informarle lo que estaba por venir, salió de Ichiraku para hacer lo mismo con el resto de sus amantes. También los había enviado a los demás fuera de la aldea, excluyendo a Suna. Al no haber pensado en una forma de colarse en Suna fuera de usar las marcas de zorro en sus amantes allí, había decidido usar uno de los kunai más cercanos a Suna que había enterrado a lo largo de la popular ruta comercial a la que la mayoría de la caravana se había pegado y luchaba. su camino a Gaara si es necesario.

Pero a pesar de que se estableció su determinación, fue una acción que sintió que aún necesitaba ser explicada y dado que no quería que sus amantes fueran influenciados entre sí, había optado por usar clones de sombra para contarles. Sin embargo, se había sentido obligado a decirle a Ino en persona, ya que fue una acción temeraria similar que la hizo alejarse de él por un tiempo. Él había aparecido en el invernadero de su tienda familiar mientras ella regó las plantas después de cerrar la tienda para sus padres. Naruto había pasado un momento observándola mientras ella tarareaba para sí misma mientras realizaba su tarea. Su resolución había flaqueado un poco sabiendo que sus acciones podrían causarle mucho dolor a ella y a los demás, pero Ino lo había sorprendido: "Supuse que aparecerías pronto". Ella se giró y lo favoreció con una sonrisa y dijo: "Supongo que te irás entonces".

"Ino, yo ..."

"Shh", dijo Ino mientras caminaba hacia él. Deteniéndose frente a él, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras susurraba suavemente mientras lo miraba a los ojos: "Amante, en realidad estoy sorprendida de que hayas esperado tanto. Sé que a un héroe le gusta esperar hasta el último minuto para hacer una entrada, pero ¿no crees que lo cortarás un poco? Naruto no estaba seguro de cómo responder debido a su sorpresa ante la aceptación de Ino de lo que iba a hacer. Ella sonrió brillantemente enmascarando su preocupación por él para que él pudiera ir sin un corazón pesado cuando dijo: "Mis ojos ya no están cerrados, Amante. Sé exactamente el tipo de hombre del que me enamoré. Si no fueras, sería similar a verte morir de una muerte lenta y dolorosa mientras tu arrepentimiento se te comía ".

Encontrar las palabras de Ino describía perfectamente su necesidad de salvar a su amigo, así como la confirmación de que sus otros amantes eran de la misma opinión, lo que le dejó solo con la necesidad de decir: "Te amo, mi hermosa flor".

"Lo sé", dijo Ino antes de agradecerle con un beso en el que ella vertió todos sus sentimientos por él. Dando un paso atrás, dijo: "Ahora ve a salvar a tu amigo".

Sonrió mientras Hiraishined estaba en la parte superior de la cabeza de su padre, mientras disfrutaba de los recuerdos de sus clones junto con las bendiciones de su otro amante. Estaba a punto de teletransportarse para un largo viaje y posiblemente una lucha más larga cuando se presentó una nueva avenida.

Yukata vio como su habitación una vez más adquirió una apariencia de otro mundo. Justo cuando estaba a punto de aceptar que su Fantasma no vendría, hubo un destello detrás de ella que hizo que la barrera brillara de un color púrpura mientras el azul se mezclaba con el rojo del jutsu que señalaba su llegada. Sus ojos se agrandaron, cuando el olor familiar de Su Fantasma la rodeó y la llenó de deseo. Como si estuviera realizando una caída de confianza que los instructores de su academia a veces hacían que los estudiantes hicieran, cayó hacia atrás y sintió una sensación de felicidad total cuando algo detuvo su movimiento.

Mientras Naruto se aseguraba de ocultar su presencia a las mujeres de Suna que llevaban su marca, Hiraishined también usaba su Jutsu de Transparencia, ya que no quería arriesgarse a que lo que lo había llamado desapareciera, así que no había tomado el Es hora de explorar la situación primero. Por lo tanto, estaba más que un poco sorprendido de encontrarse en la barrera de privacidad que había diseñado, junto con una kunoichi. Superó su sorpresa rápidamente cuando ella se recostó contra su pecho forzándolo a usar sus manos para estabilizarla de una manera que instantáneamente se sintió familiar para ambos.

Al reconocer a Yukata, se sorprendió por lo feliz que sonó cuando dijo: "Eres realmente tú. Ella se echó hacia atrás de una manera para pasarle los dedos por el cabello como lo había hecho a menudo cuando visitaba su círculo de convocatoria durante su período con la Fuerza de Entrenamiento. Naruto cerró los ojos mientras disfrutaba la sensación, pero recordando que su propósito estaba a punto de revelarse cuando, con una voz llena de cruda necesidad, dijo: "Por favor, despréndeme como solo tú puedes". Necesito experimentar tu toque de nuevo. Naruto vaciló por un momento haciendo que suplicara, "Por favor ..."

Todavía bastante sorprendido por su deseo, ya que incluso si hubiera usado el Toque de la Tentación, sabía que los sentimientos que habría generado en ella deberían haber seguido su curso, decidió cumplir con su pedido ya que necesitaría su ayuda para liberar a Gaara. Además, por un sentido del deber, que su plan para atraer a Pakura hacia él obviamente había llenado a Yukata de una necesidad que ella no había podido satisfacer desde que regresó a Suna.

Sus manos se deslizaron desde los costados de Yukata hasta justo debajo de sus senos, causando que la voz de la kunoichi se enganchara en su garganta. Ella gimió suavemente mientras él los alejaba, pero se estremeció en sus brazos cuando los deslizó debajo de su camisa para acariciar la suave piel de su estómago. Frotándolo en una lenta caricia, esperó a que ella se relajara en sus brazos, antes de deslizar sus manos en dos direcciones opuestas. Su mano izquierda se movió hacia el norte para tomar una copa y acariciar sus senos cubiertos por el sujetador mientras su mano derecha se deslizaba hacia el sur. Su mano se deslizó fuera de su camisa cuando se agachó entre sus piernas, donde agarró firmemente la unión entre sus piernas antes de pasar sus dedos sobre el material que la separaba de sentirlo tocar su coño directamente.

Yukata se puso rígida ante su toque en su coño vestido mientras trataba de moverse para quitar la barrera de tela que la separaba del toque de su Fantasma. Naruto usó la voz disfrazada que tenía cuando visitaba su círculo de invocación mientras le susurraba al oído: "Relájate, relájate, has esperado tanto tiempo para estar en mis brazos de nuevo. No te apresures en este momento.

Yukata gritó cuando su Fantasma le mordisqueó la oreja, así como por él pellizcando su pezón endurecido a través de su sostén. Su fantasma continuó burlándose de su cuerpo sobre su ropa y justo cuando no creía que pudiera soportar que le negaran el calor de sus manos sobre su piel, su toque desapareció por completo. Antes de que pudiera llorar de frustración, volvió a guiar sus brazos hacia el aire antes de que su camisa fuera levantada y fuera de su cuerpo. Su sostén se aflojó de repente, lo que la hizo bajar los brazos para que cayera al suelo.

Las dos manos de su Fantasma volvieron para atender sus senos, haciéndola gemir tanto por su calor como por sus acciones. Sin embargo, se desvaneció; excepto por un solo punto en su espalda que la hizo preguntarse qué estaba haciendo su Fantasma. El punto comenzó a viajar alrededor de su cuerpo haciéndola sentir como si él estuviera caminando a su alrededor. Yukata se estremeció cuando sintió que sus ojos se bebían en su pecho desnudo, por un momento pensó que podía verlos claramente mientras se la mostraban brillantemente. Aunque, ella había estado completamente desnuda antes que él en el pasado, Su Fantasma siempre se había quedado detrás de ella mientras tocaba su cuerpo como un instrumento musical. El hecho de que él apareciera frente a ella la llenó de una sensación de asombro ante lo desconocido, ya que ella no sabía lo que tenía reservado para ella.

El punto cálido se desvaneció, haciendo que ella lo alcanzara. Pero su cabeza voló hacia atrás cuando sintió que uno de sus pezones comenzaba a ser rastreado por la lengua de su Fantasma. Aunque, ella había sentido sus labios contra su cuello y oreja antes, él nunca había usado nada más que sus manos para explorar el resto de su cuerpo. Las nuevas sensaciones la hicieron retroceder hasta que llegó al final del círculo y la presionaron contra la pared que la había acercado. Sin ningún lugar al que recurrir, ella empujó su pecho mientras gemía en voz alta, mientras sus dedos se enterraban en su cabello. Consciente de que la Barrera de Privacidad solo impedía que la gente pudiera ver, ella trató de dejar de gemir cuando él cambió a su otra teta. Ella no tuvo éxito cuando una de las manos de su Fantasma volvió a frotar su coño sobre sus pantalones y bragas cuando él comenzó a succionar su pecho.

Sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, se deleitó en el cuidado de su Fantasma hasta que su boca dejó su teta. Sin embargo, sintió el calor contra su pecho nuevamente cuando él presionó su dedo entre el valle de sus pequeños senos. Extrañaba la sensación de su lengua corriendo sobre su piel, pero no podía esperar para descubrir qué le esperaba a continuación. El punto de calor viajó hacia el sur, haciendo que su respiración se acelerara aún más con anticipación a medida que avanzaba aún más por su cuerpo. Desapareció justo por encima de sus pantalones, y observó cómo se desabrochaba antes de deslizarse por sus piernas. Ella los pateó a un lado y luego se quitó las bragas cuando comenzaron a viajar por sus muslos también.

Su pierna derecha estaba levantada hasta que sintió que descansaba sobre el hombro de su Fantasma, estaba casi hiperventilando mientras esperaba la siguiente sensación y casi llegó cuando sintió su cálido aliento contra su coño. Lo hizo un momento después, cuando su lengua comenzó a trazar su hendidura, haciendo que sus manos buscaran su cabeza con un toque que, al encontrarla, enterró sus dedos en su cabello una vez más. Ella gimió en voz alta sin importarle si todo el edificio de apartamentos la escuchaba mientras su lengua se deslizaba entre sus pliegues para explorar su interior.

"Yo ... estoy tan cerca ... yo ... te quiero ... te necesito ... por favor ..."

Sintió que su lengua se retraía y esperaba que la próxima sensación que sintiera fuera la gran polla de Su Fantasma, que tantas veces se había sentido presionada contra su trasero, deslizándose dentro de ella mientras él reclamaba su virginidad. Pero, él tenía otras ideas cuando su lengua presionó contra su clítoris causando que ella perdiera el control cuando volvió a ser más fuerte que nunca. Después de alertar a todo su edificio de su orgasmo o asustarlos para que creyeran que había sido asesinada, se deslizó por la pared contra la que había sido presionada. Sus piernas estaban separadas lascivamente y aunque él todavía era invisible, sintió nuevamente que podía verlo un poco y la sonrisa de satisfacción que tenía. Una vez más se regodeó en un nuevo sentimiento cuando Su Fantasma la besó profundamente permitiéndole saborear sus labios mientras sus lenguas bailaban.

El beso terminó y ella tuvo una idea de su posición cuando el hilo de saliva que los conectaba se estiró hasta que se rompió. Ella sintió que él acunaba su rostro en el que se inclinó instantáneamente cuando dijo: "Yukata, ¿quieres convertirte en uno de mis amantes?"

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando dijo: "Sí, más que cualquier otra cosa que haya deseado".

"Me alegro", dijo Naruto, "hay algo que me gustaría que hicieras por mí". Una vez que lo hagas y si sobrevivo, prometo volver y hacerte gritar mi nombre.

"¿Q-cuál es tu nombre?" Preguntó dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por su fantasma.

Ella asintió soñadoramente cuando él respondió: "No arruinemos la sorpresa".

Capítulo siguiente: Problemas en la arena y la manada: Parte IV


	50. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 50

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío. Además, esta historia es una ficción de limón, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan. Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora. Gracias.

* Capítulo 50: Problemas en Sand and The Pack: Parte IV

Yukata salió de su departamento y no pudo evitar maravillarse de lo diferente que se sentía al dejarlo en comparación con cuando había entrado. Mientras que antes de que todo fuera del pueblo hubiera sido una distracción, incluso la muerte del Kazekage y su antiguo enamoramiento, ahora se encontraba profundamente envuelta en lo que estaba sucediendo. Sabía que así como la gente podría haberla mirado de forma extraña si supieran por qué había estado actuando tan retraída, definitivamente los estaría recibiendo debido a su repentino cambio de opinión.

Pero no fue solo el orgasmo alucinante que había experimentado, o la promesa de muchos más como él. En verdad, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que había estado tratando de recrear con ella tratando de recuperar las experiencias de su tiempo con la Fuerza de Entrenamiento hasta que Su Fantasma reapareció. Ahora, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que lo que había tratado de simular a través de su títere y la recreación del círculo de invocación, no se trataba tanto del placer. Pero la sensación de que cuando ella había estado en sus brazos había sido lo más importante del mundo. Era un poco extraño que supiera pensar que se sentía en una barrera de privacidad de esa manera, sin embargo, era la mejor manera en que podía describirlo. Supuso que la razón por la que podía pensar en sus experiencias con Su Fantasma de esa manera, fue porque siempre había hecho que valiera la pena el viaje al Círculo de Invocación. Su mención de que tenía múltiples amantes la había hecho darse cuenta de que su habilidad con el cuerpo femenino no era tanto un talento innato, aunque ella tampoco lo estaba descartando, sino por la cantidad de práctica que debía ejercer. Como resultado de En ese entendimiento, ella reconoció que aunque no había dos mujeres que reaccionaran de la misma manera ante sus ministraciones, cuantas más veces lo visitara, más eficiente debería haber sido para hacerla correrse. Y sinceramente lo había hecho, pero en lugar de que su experiencia se volviera más rápida en un esfuerzo por hacer tiempo para que la próxima chica lo visitara. Él había usado el conocimiento para hacer que la experiencia fuera más y más placentera, ya que la sacaría a medida que aprendiera cómo presionar sus botones. Su mención de que tenía múltiples amantes la había hecho darse cuenta de que su habilidad con el cuerpo femenino no era tanto un talento innato, aunque ella tampoco lo estaba descartando, sino por la cantidad de práctica que debía ejercer. Como resultado de En ese entendimiento, ella reconoció que aunque no había dos mujeres que reaccionaran de la misma manera ante sus ministraciones, cuantas más veces lo visitara, más eficiente debería haber sido para hacerla correrse. Y sinceramente lo había hecho, pero en lugar de que su experiencia se volviera más rápida en un esfuerzo por hacer tiempo para que la próxima chica lo visitara. Él había usado el conocimiento para hacer que la experiencia fuera más y más placentera, ya que la sacaría a medida que aprendiera cómo presionar sus botones. Su mención de que tenía múltiples amantes la había hecho darse cuenta de que su habilidad con el cuerpo femenino no era tanto un talento innato, aunque ella tampoco lo estaba descartando, sino por la cantidad de práctica que debía ejercer. Como resultado de En ese entendimiento, ella reconoció que aunque no había dos mujeres que reaccionaran de la misma manera ante sus ministraciones, cuantas más veces lo visitara, más eficiente debería haber sido para hacerla correrse. Y sinceramente lo había hecho, pero en lugar de que su experiencia se volviera más rápida en un esfuerzo por hacer tiempo para que la próxima chica lo visitara. Él había usado el conocimiento para hacer que la experiencia fuera más y más placentera, ya que la sacaría a medida que aprendiera cómo presionar sus botones. aunque ella no estaba descartando eso tampoco, sino por la cantidad de práctica que él debía poner. Como resultado de esa comprensión, ella reconoció que aunque no había dos mujeres que reaccionaran de la misma manera ante sus ministraciones, cuantas más veces lo visitaba , cuanto más eficiente debería haberse vuelto para hacerla correrse. Y sinceramente lo había hecho, pero en lugar de que su experiencia se volviera más rápida en un esfuerzo por hacer tiempo para que la próxima chica lo visitara. Él había usado el conocimiento para hacer que la experiencia fuera más y más placentera, ya que la sacaría a medida que aprendiera cómo presionar sus botones. aunque ella no estaba descartando eso tampoco, sino por la cantidad de práctica que él debía poner. Como resultado de esa comprensión, ella reconoció que aunque no había dos mujeres que reaccionaran de la misma manera ante sus ministraciones, cuantas más veces lo visitaba , cuanto más eficiente debería haberse vuelto para hacerla correrse. Y sinceramente lo había hecho, pero en lugar de que su experiencia se volviera más rápida en un esfuerzo por hacer tiempo para que la próxima chica lo visitara. Él había usado el conocimiento para hacer que la experiencia fuera más y más placentera, ya que la sacaría a medida que aprendiera cómo presionar sus botones. cuanto más eficiente debería haberse vuelto para hacerla correrse. Y sinceramente lo había hecho, pero en lugar de que su experiencia se volviera más rápida en un esfuerzo por hacer tiempo para que la próxima chica lo visitara. Él había usado el conocimiento para hacer que la experiencia fuera más y más placentera, ya que la sacaría a medida que aprendiera cómo presionar sus botones. cuanto más eficiente debería haberse vuelto para hacerla correrse. Y sinceramente lo había hecho, pero en lugar de que su experiencia se volviera más rápida en un esfuerzo por hacer tiempo para que la próxima chica lo visitara. Él había usado el conocimiento para hacer que la experiencia fuera más y más placentera, ya que la sacaría a medida que aprendiera cómo presionar sus botones.

Aún así, a pesar de su diligencia en su exploración de su cuerpo, ella también se había dado cuenta de que probablemente había un propósito oculto para que su Fantasma creara el Círculo de Invocación, especialmente a la luz de su regreso en la víspera de la ejecución de Gaara. Uno que probablemente había logrado, por lo que no había estado allí cuando ella había querido por última vez con su Fantasma antes de regresar a Suna. Llegar a esa conclusión había estropeado un poco su exuberancia a su regreso. También la llevó a preguntar justo antes de que él saliera de su departamento, aunque todavía transparente, aún no había terminado su jutsu, y después de darle la tarea que necesitaba para que ella completara: "Si no necesitaras mi ayuda ... ¿incluso estarías aquí ahora?

Su Fantasma la había sorprendido con su respuesta principalmente porque en lugar de darle la respuesta que él sin duda sabía que ella quería escuchar. Él le había respondido sinceramente con la voz profunda y disfrazada que casi parecía hacer eco en la habitación: "En este momento ... no, probablemente no lo estaría". Su rostro debe haber revelado su sorpresa ante la que fue una respuesta decididamente horrible para darle a una mujer que quería escuchar lo contrario. Pero un ligero toque cálido de plumas acarició su mejilla mientras él explicaba: "Pero, a tiempo, mientras tu círculo de invocación continuaba llamándome. Eventualmente habría investigado, y encontrarte aún hambriento de mi toque definitivamente te habría hecho mío. Lamento haberte hecho sentir solo o abandonado, pero nunca se me ocurrió que considerarías nuestros momentos juntos como algo más que un escape agradable.

Yukata había encontrado sus palabras mucho más satisfactorias que el rápido, "Por supuesto que lo sería", que ella había esperado, ya que señalaban su profundidad de carácter, en lugar de solo un jugador que sabía las cosas correctas para decir. Supuso que era cómo él podía hacerla sentir que ella había sido la única cosa en el mundo que importaba durante sus tiempos anteriores juntos, e incluso ahora todavía estaba disfrutando de ese sentimiento. Pero ella sabía que en el mundo exterior había otras cosas que requerían la atención de su Fantasma. Alejándose de donde había estado sentada desnuda desde que se había corrido, había dicho: "No te preocupes, entiendo. Haré lo que me pediste.

Su fantasma la había acercado y aunque aún no lo había visto. Ella sabía que sus ojos azules brillaban con profunda gratitud. "Yukata, gracias", dijo antes de darle un beso que le había doblado los dedos de los pies antes de salir de su apartamento. Yukata se había duchado rápidamente antes de irse para completar la tarea que le habían encomendado.

Al encontrarse cerca de su destino, giró sobre su muñeca para ver una pequeña marca negra en forma de Bijuu de una cola y que podría haber pasado por un tatuaje. Su Fantasma lo había colocado allí después de pedirle que encontrara a alguien que estaría en contacto con Gaara antes de que fuera ejecutado. Ella había sugerido de inmediato a Temari, pero su Fantasma le había explicado que preferiría que ella se mantuviera alejada de los dos hermanos del Kazekage. No había entendido por qué, hasta que él le explicó que tenía pocas dudas de que Temari y Kankuro estaban siendo monitoreados. Cuando le preguntó qué le hacía creer eso, escuchó tanto reverencia como orgullo cuando él dijo: "Porque cualquiera que conozca a Temari sabe que no se sentará y dejará que esto suceda".

La emoción que escuchó en la voz de su Fantasma por el mayor de los Hermanos de Arena la hizo preguntarse si ella era una de sus amantes. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que Temari lo era, y que otra razón por la cual su apariencia de Fantasma era para proteger a una mujer que mantenía un lugar en su corazón del daño. Con la esperanza de algún día tener un lugar allí ella misma había dicho con determinación: "Sé a quién veré". Su fantasma mostró la confianza que tenía en ella y la seguridad en sus ojos cuando no le preguntó sobre su elección.

Al llegar a un departamento, golpeó la puerta y no se sorprendió cuando Matsuri respondió a pesar de no vivir allí. "Yukata", dijo la kunoichi obviamente sorprendida por su presencia, "No pensé que ..."

"Lo sé", interrumpió ella, "lamento haber sido tan antisocial últimamente. Estaba tan atrapado en algo que pensé que había perdido que olvidé que había otros sintiendo lo mismo ". Yukata pudo ver que Matsuri estaba complacida por su repentino cambio, así como agradecida por su presencia mientras dirigía una mirada preocupada hacia un sofá.

Yukata sintió que su corazón se desbocaba en la kunoichi sentada en el suelo frente a ella mientras Sari lloraba sobre sus rodillas, que había subido a su pecho. De los tejidos que rodeaban a la joven, Yukata creía que no había dejado de llorar desde que se sentó en el lugar. La chica de cabello negro se acercó a la niña llorando que levantó la vista para revelar sus ojos inyectados en sangre. Yukata se agachó cuando dijo: "Sari, todo está ..."

"No va a estar bien", dijo Sari entre sollozos. "Lo van a matar mañana y apenas me han dejado verlo desde que se anunció el juicio del Daimyo. Yo ... dije tantas cosas estúpidas y comencé tantas discusiones sobre su ... ser tan distante ... y ahora ... solo me darán unos momentos para tratar de explicar que fue solo porque quería estar con él. mucho. No hay forma de que pueda decirle eso y compensar lo que dije en tan poco tiempo ...

Yukata abrazó a su amiga y sintió una pequeña sacudida entre ellos cuando dijo: "No te preocupes por qué decir o cuánto tiempo tienes para decirlo. Solo asegúrate de que provenga del corazón ". La Kunoichi de ojos marrones se apartó de su amiga que lloraba y notó que la marca en su muñeca había desaparecido. Le sonrió brillantemente a Sari mientras le aseguraba: "Si puedes hacer eso, entonces te prometo que todo estará bien".

Sari miró a los ojos de su amiga y se sorprendió por la convicción que brillaba en ellos de que las palabras que había dicho eran más que tópicos vacíos. No estoy segura, lo que hizo que Yukata se sintiera tan segura que, sin embargo, sintió que algo hacía que su tristeza se desvaneciera muy ligeramente.

Sari trató de mantener la compostura mientras la escoltaban a través del Departamento de Torturas e Interrogatorios de Suna. No fue fácil ya que, aunque sabía que era solo una parte de su imaginación, sintió que las máscaras de Oni que usaba Anbu de Suna la miraban de manera crítica y, por extensión, a las personas que las usaban. Sintió que casi podía escucharlos susurrar: "Así que esta es la chica que estaba tan contenta de estar con el Kazekage, pero solo un año después quería seguir adelante".

Sabía que eso no estaba sucediendo en realidad, ya que solo había expresado sus quejas sobre la falta de intimidad en su relación con Yukata o Matsuri, y confiaba en que ambos se guardarían esos asuntos para sí mismos. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentir que las miradas la estaban juzgando debido al hecho de que había estado en medio de expresar esas quejas cuando Anbu la alertó de que Gaara era sospechoso del asesinato de Joseki.

Sin mencionar que sentía que todo lo que le ocurría a Gaara era su culpa debido a que ella sentía que si en lugar de irse después de tratar de usar sus frustraciones por la liberación del Anciano como un medio para deslizarse por el muro que mantenía entre ellos, ella tenía en su lugar, se quedó solo para consolarlo, proporcionándole una coartada, no estaría a menos de una hora de la muerte. Sus amigos Matsuri y Yukata habían tratado de asegurarle que no había sido culpa suya durante toda la noche, ya que si se trataba de un complot activo contra Gaara, probablemente hubieran sabido exactamente cuándo había estado solo, y no habría importado cuándo ella se fue.

Aunque su lógica tenía sentido, la culpa que sentía no era tan fácil de persuadir. Pero incluso después de que ella, si no aceptaba la verdad del asunto, reconocía que los argumentos de sus amigos eran válidos y, por lo tanto, dejó de culparse a sí misma, aunque no quería sentirse mejor. Todavía había sido capaz de argumentar que al final no era digna de ser la novia o amante de Gaara. Ella había argumentado que debería haber sido consciente de lo que debería haber sido estar con él. Que ella debería haber reconocido que debido a su infancia, Gaara estaría inquieto por la intimidad física.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, ambos kunoichi explicaron que sentían que, si bien era cierto, ella había mostrado bastante paciencia ya que sus quejas por la falta de progreso en esa área habían sido relativamente nuevas. Matsuri había ido un paso más allá al agregar que la intimidad física era tan parte de una relación como cualquier otra cosa, y como tal Gaara tenía la responsabilidad de asegurarse de que sus necesidades fueran satisfechas. Yukata aceptó rápidamente, y agregó que si se sentía incapaz de satisfacer esas necesidades, debería haberle dicho qué esperar para que ambos pudieran decidir cómo seguir adelante.

Si bien una parte de Sari estaba agradecida con los dos, no quería comenzar a sentirse mejor culpando a Gaara en la víspera de su muerte. Una vez más, Matsuri la había sorprendido, ya que hasta donde ella sabía, la kunoichi no estaba viendo a nadie, pero sonaba como una experta en el tema de las relaciones con su amiga diciéndole: "Sari, una relación nunca puede funcionar si no estás No estoy dispuesto a luchar por lo que quieres de él. Querías mover tu relación más allá; quería que se quedara donde estaba. Era natural que ocurriera fricción. No intentes agrupar lo que está sucediendo actualmente con tus problemas de relación, porque te aseguro que incluso si todo iba bien, no cambiaría el hecho de que alguien quería a Joseki muerto y al Daimyo culpar a Gaara por ello. Así que por ahora, concéntrate en lo bueno y lo feliz que eras. Mañana,

Gracias en parte a las palabras de Matsuri; A Sari le resultó mucho más fácil olvidar los problemas de las últimas semanas a favor de los meses de momentos felices. Ella había deleitado a sus amigos con la forma en que había comenzado a salir con Gaara, una historia que Matsuri no había escuchado desde que la relación había sido un secreto para ella al principio. Pero, básicamente, se había reducido a Sari, consciente de que Gaara, a pesar de la retirada de Shukaku, todavía dormía muy poco y se había ofrecido como voluntario para ser su asistente durante la noche. Ella lo había hecho con el doble propósito de conocerlo, pero también para evitar que trabajara en una tumba temprana. Había conseguido que se relajara de vez en cuando, jugando algunos de los juegos de mesa que solía jugar con sus amigos y estaba segura de que Gaara solo había oído hablar. Aunque había resistido un poco al principio,

Fue como recompensa después de uno de esos juegos que Sari le había pedido a Gaara que la llevara a una cita. O como lo había dicho, "Quiero que Gaara me lleve a una cita". Gaara había estado de acuerdo, pero insistió en que salieran cubiertos porque estaba incómodo con su condición de persona con la que muchos kunoichi de su pueblo querían salir. Había sido un asunto simple, con una comida en el puesto de Ichiraku recientemente inaugurado. Después de que la cita había terminado, y en la puerta de su apartamento, Sari había revelado su trampa al preguntar: "Entonces, ¿cuándo me llevarás a una cita?" Naturalmente, Gaara se había confundido al señalar que acababan de estar en uno, a lo que ella lo había corregido diciendo: "Salimos hoy. Pero creo que es seguro decir que Gaara no me llevó a ninguna parte ".

Gaara se había divertido y, para sorpresa de Sari, había estado de acuerdo con su lógica. Eventualmente, sus citas secretas allanaron el camino a una relación real, pero debido a que Sari comenzó a sentirse culpable por escabullirse detrás de la espalda de Matsuri cuando Gaara había estado lista para hacerlo público, no lo había sido. Sari finalmente había reunido el coraje para admitirle a su amiga que había estado saliendo con su enamorado por algún tiempo, pero extrañamente Matsuri solo había reaccionado con placer ante la noticia.

Durante los muchos meses que siguieron, Sari había estado bastante emocionada con su lugar como novia de Gaara. Pero a medida que los meses se alejaron del calendario, comenzó a sentirse frustrada por la falta de progreso. Había tratado de seguir siendo paciente al respecto, ya que sabía que era poco probable decir que Gaara tenía problemas con la confianza y la intimidad. Además, ella sabía que él nunca se había sentido realmente cómodo con su papel como el soltero más elegible de Suna, pero a ella le había parecido que su relación había retrocedido después de que se hicieron públicas. Ella había creído que la causa de esto se debía a que Gaara sentía que había necesitado actuar de cierta manera, lo que había hecho que Sari se preguntara si se había sentido más relajado y libre a su alrededor cuando los habían rodeado.

A decir verdad, lo que realmente había hecho que Sari se frustrara con su relación fueron los rumores que comenzaron a filtrarse a Suna de la Fuerza de Entrenamiento sobre un fantasma pervertido. Aunque, Kashike solo había confirmado la existencia de fantasmas después de su corta relación con un chico que había perseguido desde que la academia se esfumó. Había señales, entre los kunoichi que habían visitado su hogar durante los meses en que la Fuerza de Entrenamiento estaba operando cerca de Konoha. Una de esas señales de que Sari se daría cuenta era cómo algunos de los kunoichi, al contar los cuentos de su tiempo con la Fuerza de Entrenamiento, de repente se pusieron nostálgicos. Se negarían a hablar de eso,

Naturalmente, esos kunoichi no querían entrar en detalles, especialmente con la novia del Kazekage presente. Pero su silencio despertó aún más el interés de Sari. Finalmente logró descubrir la verdad cuando se había protegido como una de las instructoras de la Academia Suna, una mujer llamada Quistis Trepe. A pesar de que solo era unos años mayor que la mayoría de los estudiantes que enseñaba, Quistis era muy respetada por sus colegas y adorada por sus estudiantes. De hecho, ella era tan popular que había un grupo de personas que en realidad se hacían llamar Trepies en honor a ella.

Disfrazado como el instructor, Sari había interrogado a una de las kunoichi que se consideraba una Trepie, y aunque la joven se sintió mortificada al admitir que había visitado al fantasma, le había gustado más la idea de mentirle a su ídolo. Después de escuchar los detalles, Sari pensó que había hecho un buen trabajo al hacerle saber a la niña que no la estaba juzgando, pero le recordó que era una representante de la aldea mientras estaba fuera, por lo que no debería hacer cosas que pudieran reflejar negativamente afectar las opiniones de la gente sobre Kunoichi de Suna. Como resultado, cuando se fue, Sari estaba bastante segura de que la opinión de la niña sobre Quistis era aún mayor.

En última instancia, lo que más la había afectado sobre sus problemas de relación al enterarse del fantasma era que había un pervertido por ahí que hacía que extraños se sintieran increíbles, pero no podía experimentar alturas similares con su novio. A partir de ese momento, Sari había hecho un mayor esfuerzo para romper las inhibiciones de Gaara sobre la intimidad física, pero a medida que cada intento se encontró con el fracaso terminó volviéndose más frustrado.

Al acercarse el final de su viaje, se sintió tonta por su preocupación por el sexo y los pasos que había tomado para entrometerse en el negocio de los Kunoichi que se habían encontrado con el fantasma. Supuso que era por eso que solo le contó a Matsuri sobre aprender de Kashike. Recordando la conversación que tuvo con su amiga justo antes de enterarse de que Gaara fue arrestada, se sintió como una mocosa malcriada que no sabía cuánto quería algo hasta que estuvo a punto de ser quitada. Ahora, se encontró jurando que permanecería célibe por el resto de su vida, siempre y cuando estuviera al lado de Gaara.

Llegó a la puerta al final del pasillo que estaba custodiada por un par de Suna Anbu. Uno de los hombres llamó a la puerta y dijo: "Lord Gaara. Lady Sari ha llegado.

"Por favor, envíala", respondió la voz de Gaara con fuerza y calma, sin dar indicios de la agitación que ella imaginaba que debía estar sintiendo.

El Anbu hizo lo que se le indicó al abrir la puerta, y sintió ganas de llorar cuando lo vio vestido con el kimono blanco de su ejecución. Le tomó una cantidad exuberante de su voluntad recurrir a su entrenamiento en la academia para mantener sus emociones bajo control. Algo que se había vuelto cada vez más difícil a medida que avanzaba la semana a medida que crecía su dolor, junto con el odio que estaba comenzando a albergar hacia el Daimyo de Wind Country. No por primera vez, una visión de ella arrodillada sobre el hombre rotundo con su hilo de chakra apretado alrededor de su garganta pasó ante sus ojos. Alejó los pensamientos de venganza para reflexionar más en una fecha posterior, incluso cuando se quejaba del hecho de que Gaara,

Las oscuras nubes de sus pensamientos nuevamente se desvanecieron temporalmente cuando una pequeña luz los atravesó cuando las comisuras de la boca de Gaara se levantaron momentáneamente, lo que estuvo tan cerca de sonreír como a menudo venía. Sari, trató de pensar en algo que decir, pero maldijo su mente por no producir nada. Gaara parecía igualmente inseguro, pero después de que el silencio se prolongó durante varios segundos, dijo: "Sari ... soy sor ..."

Al escucharlo acerca de disculparse, descongeló su lengua cuando ella instantáneamente cerró la distancia entre ellos y dijo: "¡No lo hagas! No te disculpes conmigo. Estaba ... me equivoqué al empujarte ... "Se apagó al no querer que el Anbu escuchara ninguno de los detalles sobre sus problemas de intimidad. Mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, ella dijo: "P-pero por favor créeme cuando te digo que estaba feliz de que me hayas elegido y que daría cualquier cosa por permanecer a tu lado" Ella ahuecó su mejilla cariñosamente haciendo que Gaara cerrara los ojos mientras disfrutaba del calor de su mano.

Deseando saber lo que le había impedido aceptar todo lo que ella le había ofrecido, rechazó el arrepentimiento que sintió cuando apartó su mano de su mejilla para sostenerla entre las suyas. Sari miró al borde de las lágrimas y dijo: "Gracias. Nuestro tiempo fue breve, pero estar contigo me hizo feliz.

"Gaara!" gritó mientras presionaba sus labios contra los de él. Gaara correspondió cuando él la apretó más fuerte contra él. Mientras los dos se besaban, lo que ambos creían sería el último; sintieron una sacudida pasar entre ellos. Sari se echó hacia atrás al recordar haber sentido algo similar recientemente, aunque con sus emociones en todo el lugar, le fue difícil colocarlo.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar si Gaara también lo había sentido, una nueva voz se cortó y dijo: "¿Qué demonios es esto? ¿Es esto lo que llamas asegurar al prisionero? ¿Y si le pasa algo a él, o ...?

"Por favor, mantenga la calma, Lord Ishida", dijo con calma el hombre que acompañaba al representante del Daimyo mientras sentía una gran tensión por contener su ira dirigida al hombre bajo control. El consejero Sajo continuó explicando: "La Dama Sari se sometió a una palmadita en todo el cuerpo antes de sellar su chakra. Además, al entrar en este salón, ella ha estado bajo supervisión de los Anbu que bordean los pasillos ".

"Todo bien y bien, supongo. Eso si no fuera de la opinión de que tu Anbu preferiría ver a este prisionero en libertad y luego castigado ", dijo Ishida con sarcasmo.

Sari casi carga al hombre, pero Gaara colocó una mano reconfortante sobre su hombro mientras él se movía entre el político y su novia. "Señor Ishida, me he sometido al castigo del Daimyo. Aunque no estoy en condiciones de preguntarle nada, le pido que se abstenga de insultar al Shinobi de la dedicación al deber de la Arena. Es esa dedicación la que espero mostrar con mi muerte ".

Quizás debido a su sensación de que era solo el hecho de que Gaara estaba siguiendo la ejecución lo que evitó que el shinobi a su alrededor le cortara la garganta y desechara su cuerpo, Ishida dijo: "Por supuesto". Dando un paso hacia un lado, hizo un gesto hacia el pasillo y agregó: "Creo que es hora de que nos muestres tu dedicación".

Gaara asintió mientras comenzaba a caminar detrás de Ishida y el concejal Sajo, pero se detuvo unos pasos más tarde. Volvió a mirar a Sari, y ella pudo ver que había más cosas que él quería decir, pero Ishida espetó con impaciencia: "Vamos. No tengo todo el día.

Sari lo observó reanudar su marcha y esperó hasta que estuvo segura de que no podía oírla antes de caer de rodillas mientras lloraba sin control. Las lágrimas de la joven obligaron a muchos de los endurecidos Anbu estacionados en el pasillo a recordar su propio entrenamiento en guerreros impasibles. Sin embargo, a pesar de que permanecieron casi como una estatua como resultado de su resolución de no ceder ante las emociones que sentían, ninguno de ellos no cuestionaba su dedicación para defender un país que ejecutaría a su amado líder para reforzar el punto. sobre quién era el amo y quién era el sirviente en la estructura de poder que comprendía los Países Elementales.

Temari estaba de pie frente a la plataforma que había sido erigida para llevar a cabo el castigo de Gaara. Dirigió una mirada furiosa a Ishida, que actuaba como representante del Daimyo en todo el asunto. Dudaba que él lo hubiera visto incluso si estuviera mirando en su dirección, ya que el hombre había demostrado con creces que consideraba a los shinobi como poco más que sirvientes para llevar a cabo las tareas de la nobleza de Wind Country.

La mirada de Temari se dirigió a su hermano Kankuro. Él le dio un asentimiento apenas perceptible que ella respondió cuando su mirada se movió hacia un shinobi vestido con el equipo estándar del Shinobi de la Arena, y parecía que había sido asignado a la tarea de seguridad de la multitud. Sin embargo, Temari sabía que en realidad era la hormiga negra disfrazada ya que dentro de ella estaba su fanático de la batalla.

Temari se enfrentó nuevamente al puesto de ejecución para ver a su hermano más largo arrodillado en un kimono blanco. Sintiendo que su ira una vez más comenzaba a hervir, se preguntó si el Daimyo tenía alguna idea de cuál sería su decisión de hacer un ejemplo de Gaara para recordarle al shinobi de su país que su poder podría ponerse en marcha. Aunque, no miró a la multitud que se llenaba detrás de ella, se dio cuenta de que las personas de los rostros de Suna usaban las mismas máscaras de ira e incredulidad que ella. Ella creía que lo único que impedía a los civiles y al shinobi de Suna atacar al Representante de Daimyo y recuperar a su líder era Gaara mismo. El aura tranquila y digna que estaba proyectando mantuvo a la multitud en su lugar, ya que no deseaban deshonrar la resolución de su Kazekage.

No es que tuviera la intención de dejar que tal cosa suceda. A pesar de sus palabras a Naruto de que necesitaba mantenerse alejado. Al final, ella y Kankuro no habían podido aceptar sentarse y dejar morir a su hermano pequeño. Si bien no le gustaban sus posibilidades, esperaba que con sorpresa de su parte y el disgusto general de Shinobi de Suna por la ejecución, pudieran salvar a Gaara y sacarlo de la aldea antes de que se pudiera reunir cualquier búsqueda organizada. Además, ella creía que cualquier fuerza compuesta por el shinobi de Suna no estaría dispuesta a darlo todo para traerlos de vuelta.

Pero a pesar de saber que Gaara estaría desconsolado si lo llevaban a la muerte si fallaban, ya había sido el sacrificio de la aldea una vez. Sus hermanos se negaron a dejarlo enfrentarse a ser uno solo otra vez.

La mirada de Temari se centró en la mayor amenaza para los Hermanos de Arena que liberan a su hermano, Senjumaru Shutara. El miembro de la Guardia Real estaba de pie en el escenario detrás de Gaara. Los seis brazos en forma de marioneta detrás de ella se movían y aunque no podía ver los hilos unidos a cada dedo de las manos de marionetas. Podía ver los títeres que estaban al final de esos hilos.

Basado en el hecho de que actualmente podía ver treinta títeres repartidos por toda el área, tuvo que maravillarse de la habilidad de la mujer ya que estaba controlando cada títere con un solo hilo. Su respeto por la habilidad de la mujer solo aumentó aún más, ya que no estaba segura de cómo la mujer también estaba manipulando los seis brazos. Temari sintió que era una pena que la mujer hubiera decidido deshacerse de su orgullo como Suna-nin en favor de ser un títere para el Daimyo. Especialmente porque eran sus títeres los que flanqueaban a Gaara y darían el golpe mortal, ya que Ishida no confiaba en ningún Suna-nin con la tarea, ni con la seguridad del evento.

Temari tuvo que darle crédito al político por su astucia al hacer que ninguno de los presentes de Suna-nin llevara armas. Incluso los pocos que ayudaban a mantener el control sobre la multitud estaban desarmados. Pero sería por esa razón que cualquier respuesta a Kankuro y su intento de rescatar a Gaara se retrasaría o se superaría. Sin embargo, fuera de esa estimación estaban los títeres que ya estaban en el área, y Temari sabía que un titiritero excelente podría manejar fácilmente un par de shinobi si era necesario. Además, Temari creía totalmente que Senjumaru solo le dejaba pensar que había treinta títeres en el área. Todavía tenía que ver las manos reales de la mujer aparecer debajo de la capa que llevaba, haciendo que Temari creyera que había otros diez títeres que mantenía en reserva.

Temari se tensó cuando Ishida se adelantó para dirigirse a la multitud: "La razón por la que estamos aquí hoy es para abordar el asesinato de un magistrado de la Tierra del Viento muy valioso, y castigar al hombre responsable ya sea directamente o por incompetencia provocada por su desdén por la amistad del magistrado con el élder Joseki. Que esto sea un recordatorio para todos los presentes de que servimos a instancias de nuestro Señor, el Daimyo del Viento. ¿Los condenados tienen palabras finales?

Temari miró a Kankuro para darle la señal de enviar su abanico hacia ella, ya que temía que las palabras de Gaara obligarían a la gente de Suna a aceptar la decisión del Daimyo. Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba a punto de moverse, apareció un destello rojo en el escenario detrás de su hermano. Podía ver la sorpresa que apareció en todas las caras de aquellos en el escenario ante la repentina aparición de Naruto. Llevaba su ropa estándar completa con la capa roja que había agregado después de la invasión del dolor. Pero Temari también notó lo que faltaba, que era su protector de frente. Para Temari, era toda la declaración que su amante necesitaba hacer para que entendiera lo que sus acciones podrían terminar costándole. Aunque ella sabía desde hace bastante tiempo que su chakra había sido rojo,

Los dos títeres que flanquean a Gaara se movieron para atacar y fueron enviados volando para ser destrozados contra la pared de roca de la aldea cuando Naruto los golpeó mientras estaba en modo Sabio. Gaara se giró para mirar al rubio mientras Ishida saltaba del escenario en un intento de enterrarse en la arena y Sejumaru saltó para crear cierta distancia entre el jinchuriki y ella.

"Naruto para. No quiero que interfieras… "dijo Gaara desesperadamente incluso cuando los otros títeres de Senjumaru saltaron hacia la pareja.

"Gracias", dijo Naruto al escuchar lo que quería, así que agarró a Gaara antes de desaparecer nuevamente en un destello rojo. Las diversas armas de los títeres chocaron cuando golpearon donde Naruto y Gaara habían estado parados no momentos antes.

Ishida se puso de pie de un salto y gritó: "¿Qué estás parado allí para que te engañen después de ellos?"

A pesar de que eso fue lo último que Temari planeó hacer, fue una de las primeras en comenzar a moverse. Pero se detuvo cuando sintió una fuerza casi aplastante en su antebrazo. Mirando hacia la persona responsable y a quien ella creía que era un civil normal, se sorprendió cuando la piel comenzó a convertirse en arena y cayó para revelar que era una marioneta. Al ver lo mismo que le sucedía a varias personas que la rodeaban a ella y a Kankuro, se dio cuenta de que de no haber sido por la llegada de Naruto, Gaara habría muerto y ella sola con él.

Ishida la vio y se acercó furiosa. Al mirarla a la cara, gritó: "¿A dónde demonios lo llevó?"

Temari no podía sentir a Naruto a través de la marca del zorro haciéndola darse cuenta de que probablemente había aprendido de Konan cómo ocultar su presencia. Ella sonrió en la cara de los políticos cuando dijo: "No tengo idea".

"Ya veremos eso, querida". Dirigiéndose a Senjumaru, dijo: "Llévala a ella y a su hermano al departamento de interrogatorios. Siéntase libre de usar cualquier método que desee para que hablen ".

"Como desees," dijo Senjumaru con calma antes de seguir la orden del representante de Daimyo haciendo que sus títeres formaran un detalle alrededor de la pareja. Temari no reaccionó cuando los títeres de Senjumaru comenzaron a guiarla al Departamento de Interrogación, pero por dentro estaba sonriendo por cómo Naruto todavía encontraba formas de sorprenderla.

Gaara no se molestó en terminar su declaración como Naruto y apareció en un oasis. Desde la arena circundante, los Kazekage reconocieron que todavía eran probables en Wind Country. Podía ver que Naruto había tomado medidas para prepararse para una vida a la fuga mientras su calabaza yacía contra un árbol junto con un par de mochilas. "Aquí, déjame quitar el sello que tienen restringiendo tu chakra", dijo Naruto mientras aplicaba chakra a un pedazo de papel marcado con el kanji para sellar.

Tan pronto como se cayó una vez que Naruto lo soltó, la arena a su alrededor estalló al levantar al rubio y lo estrelló contra uno de los árboles del oasis. Gaara lo miró enojado mientras preguntaba: "¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que has hecho?"

Aunque la pregunta fue entregada en su habitual voz monótona, por la forma en que los ojos de su amigo le estaban clavando. Naruto lo enfureció aún más mientras sonreía. Sin embargo, se calmó cuando el jinchuriki dijo: "Supongo que eso es lo que obtengo por tratar de ser tranquilo". Naruto desapareció en un destello rojo haciendo que Gaara dejara caer la arena al suelo. Miró por encima del hombro y se sorprendió al ver una ira ardiente en los ojos azules de Naruto mientras lo miraba por encima del hombro también mientras decía: "Pero no pienses por un momento que eres el único que quiere golpear a alguien Sin embargo, viendo cómo esa molesta defensa automática tuya probablemente lo bloqueará, sigamos moviéndonos ".

"Voy a volver", dijo Gaara haciendo que Naruto se detuviera en medio de ponerse su mochila. El jinchuriki se volvió para mirarlo y el Kazekage le explicó: "No es demasiado tarde. Si regreso y acepto el ... "

" No va a cambiar nada en lo que respecta a mí. Sabía desde el principio que elegir caminar por este camino probablemente termine cuando me convierta en un ninja perdido. También es por eso que esperé hasta que dijiste que no querías ir a teletransportarnos, "dijo Naruto con calma. "Sin embargo, si quieres regresar, entonces hazlo. Mi conciencia estará clara.

"Entonces, ¿por qué interfiriste? ¿Por qué te convertirías en un ninja desaparecido solo para dejarme volver?

"Porque si no estuvieras tan ocupado tratando de convertirte en mártir, te habrías dado cuenta de que tu muerte no iba a resolver nada. Sin mencionar, ¿realmente crees que tu hermana y hermano iban a sentarse y verte morir? Si no hubiera interferido, Temari definitivamente lo habría hecho. Gaara se estremeció ante la verdad de las palabras de Naruto al ver a su hermana prepararse para moverse cuando estaba a punto de hablar. El rubio continuó diciendo: "Sin embargo, reconozco que tienes tanto derecho a elegir tu destino como yo a elegir el mío. Es algo que finalmente aprendí de lo que sucedió con Sasuke. Podría forzarte a hacer lo que quiero. Pero no puedo obligarte. Si honestamente crees que morir por crímenes con los que no tienes nada que ver es lo mejor, entonces Suna está en esa dirección. Yo me dirijo hacia aquí.

Gaara miró en la dirección que apuntaba Naruto, que era West, y se preguntó qué había en esa dirección que podría interesar al jinchuriki, ya que aunque no estaba exactamente seguro de qué mujeres fuera de su pueblo estaban con el rubio. No creía que Naruto tuviera demasiadas conexiones a las que recurrir en los países que conformaban esa área particular de los Países Elementales. Considerando que sabía que había algunos líderes de los países que estaban en deuda con su amigo, preguntó: "¿No sería más prudente que te dirijas al norte? Estoy seguro de que tanto Koyuki como Konan estarían en condiciones de ofrecerte santuario ".

Naruto asintió, pero explicó: "No quiero causarles problemas a ninguno de los dos. El Wind Daimyo podría retroceder si Koyuki lo cuestiona. No sería exagerado decir que debido al rápido desarrollo de recursos de su país, Spring está en condiciones de competir con las otras Cinco Grandes Naciones. Pero no creo que sea prudente poner a Koyuki en posición de probarlo. En cuanto a Ame, bueno, todavía hay mucha mala sangre entre él y los otros Países Elementales debido a las acciones de Akatsuki. No tiene sentido darle a nadie una razón para actuar sobre esos resentimientos ".

"Entonces, ¿qué hay en esta dirección", preguntó Gaara.

Naruto se encogió de hombros y dijo: "Nada realmente. Ese es más bien el punto. Supongo que podríamos ir a Red Bean Paste Country o quizás a Neck. Estoy un poco en el aire en este momento ". Gaara miró a su amigo con incredulidad, haciendo que el rubio dijera: "¡¿Qué ?! No es que haya un manual para convertirse en un ninja perdido. Veamos adónde nos lleva el camino. A menos que quiera volver a su compromiso anterior, ¿no es así?

El Jinchuriki se giró para seguir el camino que se había marcado. A Gaara le resultaba difícil creer cuán en paz parecía estar Naruto con su decisión considerando todo lo que pudo haberle costado. El pelirrojo se volvió en dirección a Suna, y por un momento consideró regresar, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que el hombre que estaba dispuesto a sacrificar tanto por su bienestar enfrentara las consecuencias de sus acciones solo para seguirlo. Agarrando su calabaza y el paquete que Naruto había preparado, solo esperaba que su decisión no afectara negativamente a los que estaba dejando atrás.

Después de Naruto, preguntó: "¿Cuándo me plantaste un sello Hiraishin?"

"Bueno, no lo hice," contestó Naruto luciendo divertido ante la cara confundida que Gaara hizo. "Le pregunté a Mito si había un sello que pudiera pasar entre personas como un virus. Ella me dijo que sí, así que lo apliqué a una kunoichi ... Estoy familiarizado y le pedí que lo aplicara a alguien que probablemente te toque ".

Gaara pensó que la kunoichi que Naruto mencionó era probablemente otra más o menos recientemente agregada a su creciente lista de amantes. "Aún así, ¿cómo sabría este sello que me había llegado?"

"Eso fue bastante simple de lograr en realidad", dijo Naruto mirando por encima del hombro, "a pesar de que su firma de chakra había cambiado un poco debido a su nueva existencia física. El chakra de Rangiku sigue siendo una combinación lo suficientemente cercana como para que Mito pudiera usarlo en su sello como un medio para saber cuándo se te había aplicado. Sin embargo, si no te hubiera llegado, habría tenido que hacer las cosas de la manera más desordenada. Ah, por cierto, no dudes en agradecerme en cualquier momento ".

"Todavía estoy molesto contigo".

"En serio, wow. Ser Kazekage seguro te ha convertido en un bastardo desagradecido, "respondió Naruto con una sonrisa. "O tal vez es solo que has olvidado tus orígenes como un jinchuriki no deseado". Naruto agregó una floritura melodramática al agregar: "No importa, caminaré por este camino solitario solo".

"¿Has terminado?" Gaara preguntó sin divertirse por lo poco afectado que parecía Naruto por su reciente decisión de convertirse en un ninja desaparecido. Al ver a su amigo comenzar a silbar una melodía feliz, se preguntó cómo Naruto podría ser tan despreocupado ya que puede haber retrasado su ambición al salvarlo.

Varias horas después del rescate de Naruto del Kazekage, un hombre se acercó al oasis al que los dos habían Hiraishined a través de un kunai que el jinchuriki había enterrado después de ayudar a la Caravana de Sara. Su actitud relajada mientras se acercaba, estaba en desacuerdo con el hecho de que si algún shinobi de Suna hubiera visto al hombre, entonces definitivamente se moverían para preguntar, si no lo atacaban directamente como resultado del protector de la frente de Kirigakure pegado al pañuelo El vistió.

Pero debido a que su personalidad fue suprimida como resultado del jutsu de Edo Tensei que lo había devuelto a la vida, no tenía mucha preocupación por tales asuntos. Aunque las lentes rojas de sus lentes hacían imposible ver un brillo divertido entrar en sus ojos cuando Kabuto tomó el control directo. Capaz de sentir aún a los dos hombres, Kabuto se alegró de haber tomado la precaución de difundir shinobi con habilidades de detección en todos los países elementales. Había sido tomado por sorpresa por el hecho de que en algún momento antes de la difícil situación de Gaara, Naruto había colocado los sellos para los Hiraishin dentro de Wind Country.

Se preguntó qué había provocado que el jinchuriki lo hiciera, pero lo descartó tan irrelevante como saber que el rubio estaba relacionado con algunas personas a las que había ayudado en el pasado. Sin embargo, a pesar de que hace que la siguiente fase de su plan sea un poco más difícil, no pudo evitar divertirse mientras pensaba: "Nunca dejas de decepcionar, Naruto".

Consideró enviar el Kirigakure Shinobi Chukichi, cuyo material genético había logrado cosechar después de que Naruto había derrotado a Hiruko, después de los dos en una carrera muerta. Pero, viendo que su títere no muerto nunca se cansaba, lo sentía innecesario. Era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que lo alcanzara y si podía reunir algunos sacrificios para resucitar a más shinobis no muertos, se estaba preparando mucho mejor.

También comenzó a mover el shinobi del tipo de sensor restante que tenía alrededor de Wind Country a otros lugares más probables en los que Naruto podría aparecer si Hiraishin volviera a aparecer. Comenzó a mover a Chukichi lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que los dos hombres se salieran del alcance de su sensor, y comenzó a planear la inevitable confrontación.

Temari dirigió su atención a la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios en la que ella y Kankuro estaban detenidos cuando se abrió. Su mirada se molestó cuando Senjumaru entró en la habitación. La molestia se debió al hecho de que tanto ella como Kankuro se habían dejado pudrirse en la habitación durante casi veinticuatro horas. Sabiendo que la razón era hacerla enojar para poder decir algo que ayudara a localizar a su hermano y a Naruto, calmó su espíritu mientras golpeaba a su hermano dormido.

"Huh, wazzup", dijo adormilado mientras levantaba la cabeza de la mesa.

"Parece que finalmente están llegando a hacernos algunas preguntas", dijo Temari mirando a la mujer tan de cerca como la estaba mirando a ella. Temari también estaba buscando alguna señal de cómo su amante y hermano estaban escapando. Desafortunadamente, la cara de Senjumaru era una máscara de calma que no revelaba nada. Mientras ella y su hermano estaban siendo escoltados fuera del sitio de la ejecución de Gaara, ella se dio cuenta de que Sari también estaba siendo llevada y, como no estaba detenida con ellos, preguntó: "¿Dónde está Sari?"

Temari pudo ver que el miembro de la Guardia Real estaba considerando ignorar la pregunta, pero finalmente decidió responder cuando ella respondió: "Sari, fue retenida e interrogada brevemente. Pero se determinó que ella no tenía conocimiento directo de un inminente intento de ruptura. Además, la Hoja también afirma no tener conocimiento directo del plan de Naruto Uzumaki ".

"¿Por qué demonios nos estás sosteniendo?" Preguntó Kankuro enojado. "No sabíamos que iba a lanzar Gaara".

"Quizás," dijo Senjumaru alzando una mirada puntiaguda al titiritero, "pero planeaste hacerlo tú mismo. Mi búsqueda en el área de ejecución arrojó su marioneta. Hiciste un trabajo magistral al ocultarlo durante la confusión provocada por la repentina aparición del Uzumaki. También es bastante interesante que haya un fanático de la batalla escondido dentro ". Dos de los brazos de títeres de Senjumaru se acercaron por detrás de ella y doblaron sus manos frente a su cara mientras ella apoyaba los codos sobre la mesa. Los estudió a los dos por un momento antes de decir: "Todavía tengo que contarle a Ishida mis hallazgos. No creo que te sorprendas demasiado si lo hago. Con toda probabilidad, ustedes dos reemplazarán a Gaara en el bloqueo del verdugo.

"Hola perra, ¿qué tal si me chupas la polla", dijo Kankuro desafiante.

Se puso un poco pálido cuando un tercer brazo se desplegó detrás de Senjumaru cuando ella dijo: "Tengo otros planes para tu" cosa ". Ella puntuó su oración al sacar un cuchillo de la muñeca del brazo de su marioneta. Ella desvió la mirada hacia Temari, que parecía en conflicto mientras miraba hacia abajo. Teniendo una idea de cómo romperla, ella dijo: "Lady Temari, tengo pocas dudas de que no le temes a la muerte. Pero, ¿puedes realmente sentarte y ver cómo muere otro hermano? El fanático de la batalla es simplemente evidencia circunstancial de tu participación. Tal vez en lugar de ser ejecutado, solo te encerramos hasta que la sentencia pueda ejecutarse contra tu hermano.

Temari levantó la vista para mostrar el dolor que sabía que sentiría ante tal cosa. Aunque Kankuro estaba un poco sorprendido de lo rápido que su hermana reaccionó emocionalmente a la amenaza, dijo: "Temari, no la escuches. Sabía que ... "

" Kankuro, cállate ", espetó Temari. Sonando derrotado, preguntó: "¿Qué quieres?"

"Has tratado con la Hoja más que cualquier otro shinobi en Suna. Me imagino que debes saber algo de valor sobre dónde iría Naruto. Quizás aliados a los que pueda recurrir. Otro de sus brazos de títeres sacó un bolígrafo y papel que deslizó a Temari cuando dijo: "Escríbelos y olvidaré lo que encontré".

Temari asintió mientras tomaba la pluma y el papel. Luego comenzó a escribir a todas las personas en las que podía pensar que se ofrecerían para ayudar a Naruto. Senjumaru sintió una presumida satisfacción de que pronto borraría la vergüenza que sentía al permitir que el Kazekage escapara. Para asegurarse de que los nombres que escribió Temari eran correctos, colocó un pequeño hilo de chakra en la kunoichi y su hermano. Para su sorpresa, sospechó que Temari realmente detectó el movimiento. Capaz de sentir el pulso de la joven, ya que otro medio para atacar a los titiriteros era tomar el control de los shinobi directamente y controlarlos, lo que requería que el titiritero pudiera sentir los signos vitales de sus víctimas mientras manipulaban a la persona, ya que a menudo se resistían y por lo tanto, necesitaba saber cuánta fuerza aplicar. A medida que la lista de Temari crecía más y más,

Comentando sobre la naturaleza descabellada de la lista que siguió creciendo, Senjumaru dijo: "No estás ayudando a tu situación con ninguna Lady Temari".

Temari levantó la vista y, aunque la lista no incluía a ciertas personas que con gusto ayudarían a Naruto, como las mujeres de Kumogakure. Al mirarlo, incluso ella tuvo que admitir que sería difícil de tragar si no supiera la verdad. Manteniendo la satisfacción satisfecha que sentía fuera de su rostro, o de ser transmitida arrojarle el hilo de chakra que Senjumaru le había puesto, ella dijo: "Pediste gente que sabía que ayudaría a Naruto. Admito que es un poco incompleta ..."

'incompleta', Senjumaru dijo con incredulidad.

"Bueno, sí", dijo Temari encogiéndose de hombros, "me temo que no puedo proporcionar ningún nombre de personas que puedan sentirse en deuda con él y quieran ayudarlo con su tiempo de entrenamiento con Jiraiya. Estas son solo algunas de las misiones oficiales de las que escuché ".

Senjumaru tomó la lista y dijo: "Honestamente, esperas que crea que crees que no menos de tres Daimyo le brindarían ayuda".

"Bueno, sé con certeza que Koyuki Kazahana lo haría en un instante", dijo Temari. "Pero para saber que solo necesitas ver los créditos finales de ese documental sobre cómo Naruto y su equipo la restablecieron como la cabeza legítima de su país".

Kankuro, al hacerse una idea de lo que estaba haciendo su hermana, agregó: "No olviden que el año pasado también ayudó a sofocar una rebelión en Spring Country".

"Así es", dijo Temari contento de que su hermano estuviera jugando, "tal vez debería poner una estrella al lado de esa".

"Muy lindo", dijo Senjumaru de pie, "Tratas de confundir a nuestros grupos de búsqueda ofreciendo una multitud de opciones. Tu estrategia no funcionará.

Temari sacudió la cabeza actuando exasperada, "No sé a qué te refieres". Pero su rostro se volvió engreído cuando dijo: "Aunque si fuera tú. Me apresuraría e iría a buscarlos, de lo contrario, esa lista solo crecerá ".

"Lo dudo", dijo Senjumaru, "si son inteligentes, ambos irán al suelo y mantendrán un perfil bajo".

Temari sonrió cuando dijo: "Ser inteligente no es exactamente algo por lo que Naruto es conocido. Si no puedes ver eso, entonces ... "Los otros dos ocupantes de la habitación se preguntaron qué causó que Temari se desvaneciera mientras de repente parecía perdida en sus pensamientos. De pie de repente, hizo que su silla se cayera hacia atrás cuando dijo: "Maldición, debería haberla visto".

Se giró hacia la salida de la habitación, pero Senjumaru la detuvo agarrando el brazo del kunoichi. Sin embargo, ella soltó un impulso incontrolable cuando los ojos de Temari se encontraron con los de ella y una punta de pura intención asesina fue clavada en su cráneo. Había dejado a la mujer con la impresión de que si no lo hubiera hecho, Temari la habría matado.

Temari salió rápidamente de la habitación, ya que los guardias decidieron si Senjumaru no iba a detenerla; Sería prudente si no se interpusieran en su camino. Sin embargo, Kankuro despegó después de ella seguida por el miembro de la Guardia Real. Después de llamar a su hermana, dijo: "Temari, ¿qué demonios está pasando?"

Temari lo ignoró mientras se acercaba a la sede de Anbu ubicada en el edificio. Al ver al Consejero Sajo y junto con el Capitán Anbu e Ishida, ella preguntó: "¿Alguno de los grupos de búsqueda ha encontrado señales de Naruto o Gaara?"

"No es asunto tuyo ..." Ishida estaba a punto de explicar.

Pero fue interrumpido por Sajo cuando dijo: "Ninguna de nuestras fuerzas comprende los grupos de búsqueda. En cambio, son las fuerzas del Daimyo y la Guardia Real quienes los están buscando. No nos mantienen informados ".

"Por supuesto que no lo son. ¿Cómo pueden ...? "

Temari habló sobre el representante del Daimyo," Envía nuestras fuerzas al oeste. Diles que estén listos en la hora.

El capitán de Anbu llamó su atención cuando fue a cumplir sus órdenes, lo que provocó que Ishida dijera con enojo: "No me ignores, perra".

Pero ella hizo exactamente eso, ya que finalmente respondió la pregunta de Kankuro junto con las miradas inquisitivas de los otros presentes. "Necesitamos ayudar a Gaara y Naruto lo antes posible. Esto nunca ha sido sobre Gaara, sino sobre Naruto. Dirigiéndose a otro shinobi, dijo: "Necesito todos los registros de shinobi que sean capaces de manipular arena".

"Señora, la única capaz de eso es ..."

"Dije cada shinobi", espetó Temari acaloradamente, "¡Vivo y muerto!" Dirigiéndose a los presentes, dijo: "La persona detrás del asesinato de Joseki y el magistrado era Kabuto. Usó a Endo Tensei para traer a alguien con las mismas habilidades que Gaara para enmarcarlo. Hizo esto para atraer a Naruto.

"Vamos Temari", dijo su hermano sonando escéptico, "¿Cómo podría alguien haber predicho que Naruto iría a rescatar a Gaara? Además para que eso funcione, necesitaría trabajar con el Daimyo. La única razón por la que Joseki fue libre de ser asesinado de esa manera fue porque envió a ese magistrado aquí ".

"No necesariamente", respondió Temari, "Kabuto era un espía, y cualquier buen espía sabe cómo descubrir información. El Daimyo podría haber querido enviarle un mensaje a Gaara liberando a Joseki, pero eso no significa que haya planeado matarlos. Kabuto podría haber tenido un espía en la corte de Daimyo que le informó de lo que se suponía que debía hacer el magistrado, y él simplemente decidió aprovechar sus propios planes. Al matar al magistrado y a Joseki e implicar a Gaara en el crimen. Kabuto hizo que pareciera que Gaara también estaba enviando un mensaje al Daimyo. No es de extrañar que exigiera su muerte.

Para sorpresa de todos, uno de los brazos de títeres de Senjumaru salió disparado y agarró a Ishida por el cuello. Ella lo levantó en el aire y le preguntó: "Representante Ishida, ¿hay algo que le gustaría agregar a la conversación?"

"Eres una perra loca", gritó Ishida mientras luchaba para que el brazo soltara su vicio como agarre, "¿Cómo te atreves a tratarme de esa manera? Informaré a los ... "

" Daimyo ", interrumpió Senjumaru," espero eso. Sin embargo, no pude evitar notar a través del hilo de chakra que te he puesto, que tu corazón dio un vuelco cuando Temari mencionó a un espía en la corte de Daimyo. Estoy seguro de que puede comprender mi evidente preocupación ante tal respuesta.

"¿Quién te dio permiso para colocar uno de tus hilos en mi persona?"

"El Daimyo, naturalmente", respondió la mujer, "me ha encargado la tarea de llevar a cabo el castigo del responsable de la muerte de su vasallo. A mi juicio, actualmente parece que has tenido más que ver con eso que con el Kazekage. Ya que la ejecución se retrasó, ¿debería llevarla a cabo ahora?

Sus otros brazos de títeres se desplegaron detrás de ella y colgaron sobre la cabeza de Ishida cuando varios instrumentos afilados surgieron de ellos. Los ojos de Ishida se abrieron de par en par cuando uno de ellos se echó hacia atrás como si se balanceara hacia él, haciendo que el hombre gritara: "Espera ... yo ... no sabía que iba a matar al magistrado". Solo le dije que el Daimyo lo estaba enviando aquí para enviarle un mensaje a Gaara al liberar a Joseki ... eso es todo ... lo juro ".

A través del hilo, Senjumaru pudo decir que había más, así que dijo: "Lo dudo mucho".

El brazo se movió hacia adelante preparándose para enterrar la hoja que sobresalía de su muñeca en el ojo del hombre, pero él gritó: "¡Espera! Yo ... también se suponía que debía evitar que Suna enviara grupos de búsqueda. Yo ... no sé por qué.

Temari hizo lo que se dio cuenta de que Kabuto quería a Naruto en una isla y no quería ningún refuerzo posible que lo ayudara. No dispuesta a dejar que eso sucediera, corrió hacia la armería y se preparó para unirse a los que iban a perseguirlo a él y a Gaara. Solo esperaba que lo conociera tan bien como pensaba que lo sabía, ya que había escogido al oeste de Suna como el área que debería buscarse ya que era la única dirección en la que Naruto no tenía aliados.

Kiba se sentó en el patio que daba al patio trasero de su familia y al bosque que había más allá. Observó a Aeris mientras ella se reía gratamente mientras Akamaru, los Tres Hermanos Haimaru, e incluso Kuromaru saltaban sobre ella tratando de agarrar la pelota que sostenía. Partieron después cuando ella lo arrojó, y se pelearon brevemente para ser el que se lo devolviera. Hasta ahora, los Hermanos Haimaru habían logrado obtenerlo la mayoría de las veces mientras trabajaban juntos y se turnaban para ser los que lo traían de vuelta para recibir la palmada en la cabeza mientras aceptaba la pelota.

"Buen trabajo, Akamaru", gritó Kiba alentador cuando su compañero logró pasar al hermano que intentaba bloquearlo para atrapar la pelota en el último segundo.

Aeris le sonrió, mientras sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban felices por un momento, antes de volverse hacia Akamaru para frotar su cabeza cariñosamente. Kiba admitiría sentirse un poco celoso de su compañero, por lo que dirigió su atención a la taza de coco que Aeris le había dado antes de jugar con los nin-dogs.

"Mmmm, eso huele bien", dijo Hana tomando asiento en la silla a su lado.

"Lo es", dijo Kiba tomando un sorbo, "podría quedar algo".

"Estoy bien", dijo Hana deteniendo a su hermano en medio de su levantamiento.

Volviendo a sentarse en su silla, preguntó preocupado: "¿En serio?"

Sabiendo que su hermano se refería a Naruto y las noticias de que había interferido en la ejecución del Kazekage, ella dijo: "Estoy preocupada, naturalmente. Pero es algo que tenía que hacer ".

Kiba no estaba tan seguro como dijo: "¿Lo fue? ¿No tiene él una responsabilidad contigo y sus otras ... relaciones?

Hana sonrió ante la incomodidad de su hermano al usar la palabra amante junto con su madre y ella. Sacudiendo la cabeza, ella respondió: "Se podría decir que fue por esas relaciones que él tuvo que ir. Además, si me preguntas por qué estoy bien con eso, bueno, tampoco quiero ver a Gaara asesinado.

"¿Lo conociste?"

"Personalmente no", admitió Hana, "Pero Temari es parte de mi familia ahora, y la habría matado ver morir a su hermano. Naruto también lo sabía, y por eso tuvo que actuar.

"Aún así, renunciar a su sueño de ser Hokage", dijo Kiba con asombro de que Naruto podía hacer eso ya que, mientras lo supiera, había sido su objetivo declarado.

Hana negó con la cabeza antes de corregir a su hermano, "No renunció a su sueño. Simplemente no dejó que se interpusiera en el camino de hacer lo que su corazón le decía que era correcto. Se le presentó una situación en la que tenía que elegir entre un amigo y su sueño. Lo que pasa es que, Kiba. Estoy bastante seguro de que Gaara también fue parte de ese sueño. No se dio por vencido. Simplemente está tomando un camino más largo para lograrlo ".

Kiba se giró para mirar a su hermana, quien gritó su propio aliento cuando uno de sus compañeros ninjas agarró la pelota arrojada. En sus ojos, podía ver la admiración y el amor que sentía por el jinchuriki. Dirigiendo su mirada hacia Aeris, quien se rió cuando los cinco animales demasiado cariñosos la arrojaron al suelo, no le sorprendió lo mucho que quería ser el destinatario de esa mirada de ella.

Deseó por un momento saber cómo hacerlo, ya que actualmente lo único que le decía su corazón era que lo correcto por parte de Aeris era dejarla ir. Se puso de pie después de terminar el último trago y dijo: "Gracias Hana".

Su hermana lo miró confundida mientras preguntaba: "¿Para qué?"

"Por decirme lo que necesito escuchar", respondió su hermano antes de dirigirse a la aldea para hablar con la mujer que necesitaba convencer para que aceptara su idea.

Gaara vio como Naruto dormía contento mientras estaba tumbado sobre su manta para dormir. Gaara supuso que en algún momento temprano en el día siguiente, cruzarían la frontera occidental hacia Red Bean Jam Country. Sabiendo que después de mañana probablemente no volvería a Wind Country en el corto plazo, lo llenó de bastantes arrepentimientos. El hecho de que Naruto estuviera durmiendo contento cuando Gaara sintió que debería estar sintiendo lo mismo fue una pequeña fuente de irritación. Entregándose a la tentación que sintió, creó un par de manos de la arena cerca de la cabeza de Naruto y las hizo apretar sobre su boca y nariz.

"Gaah", dijo Naruto sentándose rompiendo las construcciones de arena mientras la necesidad de respirar lo despertaba. Chasqueando los labios, miró a su alrededor y preguntó: "¿Mi cara rodó hacia la arena?" Gaara no respondió mientras su rostro no daba pistas de que había estado detrás del despertar de su amigo. Naruto se encogió de hombros antes de recostarse. Cerrando los ojos, dijo: "Realmente deberías considerar intentar dormir un poco".

La otra razón por la que había despertado el Jinchuriki se dio a conocer cuando preguntó: "Naruto, ¿cómo puedes estar tan en paz con lo que has renunciado para salvarme? ¿No te arrepientes?

Naruto se sentó y miró las estrellas antes de responder: "Claro que sí. Quiero decir que definitivamente extrañaré ir a Ichiraku a cenar todas las noches. Quiero decir que todavía puedo ir, pero no como yo. Pero aún tendré todas las cosas importantes como mis amantes y amigos. A decir verdad, lo único que perdí es un estado que tenía en Konoha. Cambiaría eso cien veces fácilmente si eso significara salvar a un amigo.

"Naruto, pero qué hay de tu sueño de ser Ho ..."

"De todos modos", interrumpió el Jinchuriki, "La decisión ya ha sido tomada. Preocuparse por eso es bastante inútil. Doblando las manos detrás de la cabeza, dijo: "¿No me digas que eso es lo que te mantiene despierto?"

"No del todo", admitió Gaara.

¿Te arrepientes de haber dejado atrás a Sari? Una vez que el calor se calme, nos enviaré a Suna para que puedas verla.

Gaara asintió pero dijo: "No estoy seguro de si eso es lo mejor ... para ella".

Naruto volvió a sentarse estudiando a su amigo y le preguntó: "¿Qué quieres decir? Estoy seguro de que está encantada de saber que estás vivo y coleando.

"No lo dudo", dijo Gaara mientras miraba hacia su pueblo. "Es solo que ... creo que debería encontrar a alguien más. Nuestra relación era ... luchando antes de que me convirtiera en un ninja desaparecido ".

"Oh", dijo Naruto acostado, "Ustedes dos no estaban haciendo clic. ¿Acaso discutiste mucho sobre estupideces o algo más?

"Discutimos", dijo Gaara pero no dio más detalles.

"¿Acerca de?"

"Cosas."

"¿Que tipo de cosas?" Preguntó Naruto. "Quiero decir, ¿fueron argumentos estúpidos como el color que debería tener la alfombra en tu oficina? O algo más ... No sé significativo, como si hubieras olvidado un aniversario o algo así.

Naruto notó que aparecía algo de color en las mejillas de Gaara cuando respondió: "No deseo hablar de eso".

Adivinando salvajemente, dijo: "Se trataba de sexo, ¿no?" La cara de Gaara mostró su sorpresa por un momento antes de volver a la máscara tranquila que llevaba normalmente. Su curiosidad despertó y preguntó: "Puedes decirme. No hay nada de lo que deba avergonzarse ". Pensando un momento, agregó: "Todo funciona allí abajo, ¿verdad?"

Gaara contuvo un suspiro, pero sabía que Naruto probablemente no abandonaría el asunto ahora, así que dijo: "Sí, ese no es el problema".

"Entonces, ¿qué es?" Naruto dijo cada vez más molesto por cómo su amigo solía hablar en breves ráfagas. Al comentarlo, dijo: "Vamos hombre. Dame algo; es como tratar de leer una maldita estatua aquí ".

Sin cesar dijo: "Desde hace un tiempo, Sari ha querido llevar las cosas más allá".

"¿Matrimonio?"

"¿Quieres que te lo explique o no?", Preguntó Gaara molesto por ser interrumpido.

"Lo siento", respondió Naruto castigado.

Gaara continuó: "No, no estaba relacionado con que nos casemos. Ella ha querido avanzar en un sentido físico ".

"Está bien", dijo Naruto al correr la voz ya que no estaba viendo el problema. "Así que estás incómodo con eso".

"Si."

Naruto le preguntó: "Así que está llevando la intimidad física a un lugar con el que te sientes incómodo".

"Si."

"Entonces, ¿dónde está exactamente la línea", preguntó Naruto. "Quiero decir, ella no quiere follarte por el culo con un consolador o algo así, ¿verdad?" Naruto vio que los ojos de Gaara se agrandaron ante su declaración cuando el Kazekage se preguntó qué estaba haciendo su amigo con su hermana, lo que hizo que el rubio dijera rápidamente: "No quiero decir que haya experimentado eso ni nada. Pero sé una o dos cosas sobre un amante que quiere llevar las cosas a un lugar con el que te sientes incómodo ".

"Supongo que sí", dijo Gaara con cautela. "A decir verdad, llamar a Sari amante sería una exageración".

Una bombilla se encendió en la mente de Naruto cuando dijo: "¡Oh, OH! Quieres decir que ustedes dos todavía no han estado ... "Gaara asintió con la cabeza haciendo que Naruto preguntara:" ¿Estás seguro de que todo está funcionando allí? "

"¡Si!"

"Bien bien. Solo verificando dos veces, "dijo Naruto levantando sus manos a la defensiva mientras creía ver arena comenzando a juntarse detrás de su amigo. "¿Entonces cuál es el problema?"

Gaara suspiró, sorprendiendo a Naruto. "Yo ... no estoy seguro de mí mismo. Quiero hacerlo, pero cada vez que las cosas progresan más allá de cierto punto ... siento que estoy perdiendo el control ". Miró al hombre que entendía el dolor que había sufrido como un jinchuriki y continuó: "Lo sabes tan bien como yo. No fue Shukaku lo que me hizo actuar como lo hice en ese entonces. Era mi propia oscuridad y enojo por mi destino como jinchuriki ". Naruto asintió y le dijo: "Esa oscuridad y enojo se desvanecieron cuando mi vida se dedicó a los demás y a las personas que se han convertido en parte de esa vida". Pero no se ha ido y, a veces, vuelve a rugir. Pensé en matar a Joseki yo mismo. Creo que la visita de Sari esa noche me salvó de caer en esa oscuridad. Yo ... no puedo perder el control de mí misma a su alrededor.

"¿Alguna vez le preguntaste qué quiere?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Naruto suspiró, "Sari, no quiere la Gaara fría y compuesta, o la Gaara oscura y peligrosa. Ella solo te quiere a ti, Gaara.

"Pero ..."

Naruto negó con la cabeza y dijo: "Hombre del infierno, cuando estás en medio de la pasión no hay tal cosa como el control. Si lo estás haciendo bien, no estás pensando en otra cosa que no sea hacer que tu pareja se sienta bien. Eso es un poco difícil de hacer si te preocupa la cara que haces o alguna de las otras cosas en las que piensas permanecer 'en control' ". Naruto hizo algunas citas aéreas mientras decía la última parte. Riéndose, agregó, "Sari, sabía lo que estaba recibiendo cuando te persiguió. Tal vez no sobre la vida de celibato que pareces desear.

"No quiero eso, pero ..."

"Gaara, ¿tal vez no consideraste que ella quiere ser la que te haga perder el control? Pruébalo, a los dos les gustará. Naruto se recostó cuando se puso cómodo y dijo: "Ahora, me voy a dormir, así que buenas noches".

"Buenas noches."

"Oh, y Gaara".

"¿Si?"

"Si intentas volver a asfixiarme con tu arena, la próxima vez que estés a punto de ser ejecutado estarás solo".

Gaara dio su pequeña sonrisa habitual, pero antes de que pudiera disculparse, Naruto ya estaba dormido. Mirándolo, dijo: "Gracias, amigo mío".

Temari había querido usar su marca de zorro para llamar a Kiyomi mientras se preparaba para correr detrás de Naruto y su hermano, pero desafortunadamente poco después de salir del arsenal había encontrado a Senjumaru esperando. su. Ella había tratado de ignorar a la mujer, pero se vio obligada a reconocer su presencia cuando la mujer preguntó: "Si bien parece que su explicación es la correcta. No mencionaste por qué Kabuto está haciendo todo lo posible para aislar a Naruto ".

Consciente de que la mujer podría estar evaluando sus respuestas, dijo tanta de la verdad como se atrevió: "Kabuto probablemente persigue el chakra Kyuubi de Naruto. Hizo una obra similar en Konoha recientemente. Por lo tanto, lo último que haría el Hokage es enviar a Naruto a una misión en la que ella pensó que Kabuto podría estar involucrado. Como resultado, tenía que idear un plan para que Naruto viniera a él ".

"Sin embargo, seguramente no podría saber que Naruto tiraría todo para salvar al Kazekage".

Temari se sintió decepcionada de sí misma de que un bastardo como Kabuto aparentemente lo hizo, mientras que ella creía que Naruto la escucharía a ella y a Gaara acerca de permanecer fuera del asunto para que no sufriera su ambición. Mirando a la mujer, ella dijo: "Hay personas a las que les gusta llamarlo el ninja número uno más hiperactivo, impredecible e ingenioso de la Hoja. La cuestión es que lo que lo hace impredecible es que la mayoría de las personas en el mundo shinobi preguntan cómo se beneficiarán o perderán personalmente de una acción determinada. Naruto actúa a pesar de cómo podría afectarlo negativamente y, como tal, logra proteger lo que es más importante para él, sus amigos ".

"Todavía pienso que cruzaría el Daimyo ..."

"No lo entiendes", dijo Temari, dejando que algo del desdén hacia la mujer y su maestro entrara en su voz, "Naruto no se preocupa por lo que Daimyo quiere o su mensaje para Gaara. Solo vio a un amigo en peligro y actuó así ".

"Una manera tan temeraria de actuar le hará ganar muchos enemigos poderosos", dijo Senjumaru.

Temari quería decirle a la mujer que los trajera, ya que tendrían que pasarla primero, pero se conformó con responder: "También le hará ganar muchos más amigos poderosos".

Senjumaru la estudió por un momento antes de decir: "Supongo que solo el tiempo dirá cuál es la fuerza más fuerte".

"Supongo que sí", respondió Temari confiando en que estaría en el lado correcto de esa ecuación.

Fue llevada de vuelta al presente cuando Kankuro dijo: "Temari, creo que deberíamos tomar un descanso". Aunque no estaba cansada en lo más mínimo, lo que la sorprendió considerando que habían corrido durante la mayor parte de la noche, miró hacia atrás para ver que el resto de su escuadrón de cincuenta hombres parecía necesitar un descanso, aunque los otros amantes de Naruto parecían estar dispuestos a continuar. .

"Podemos seguir adelante", dijo Sari a pesar de que su rostro decía todo lo contrario.

Temari dio la señal de detenerse y sintió una pequeña suficiencia de que el poderoso Senjumaru Shutara también parecía sin aliento. Sari trató de presionar cómo deberían seguir moviéndose, lo que provocó que Temari respondiera: "Sé que la voluntad está dispuesta, pero no nos servirá de nada seguir si llegamos en medio de una pelea y estamos demasiado cansados para estar". de uso. Descansaremos aquí por treinta minutos antes de mudarnos nuevamente.

Sari se mordió el labio, pero asintió y gimió de alivio mientras se sentaba. Temari intentó llamar a Naruto con su marca de zorro, pero no se sorprendió cuando su presencia permaneció obstinadamente ausente de la red que lo conectaba con sus amantes. Ella no dudaba que él pudiera sentir la preocupación que le estaba dirigiendo, pero dudaba que él apareciera por tal razón.

Pero de repente sintió una punzada de alarma por su parte, y por su repentina aparición supo que algo lo había sorprendido. Con una idea general de lo cerca que estaban, estaba a punto de ordenar a todos que se movieran de nuevo cuando se vio obligada a saltar del lugar donde estaba parada mientras varios kunai se enterraban en el suelo. Tirando de su abanico de batalla mientras el resto de su shinobi reaccionaba a ataques similares contra ellos, observó cómo una gran fuerza de shinobi los atacaba desde detrás de una duna de arena. Al ver las cintas para la cabeza de cada pueblo shinobi del grupo y los ojos oscuros que poseían, supo que Kabuto estaba lanzando su trampa sobre su amante.

"Sal de mi camino", gritó enviando una guadaña de viento volando hacia las filas del shinobi. Ella se sorprendió de que la mayoría de ellos no lograron apartarse del camino del jutsu. Preguntándose por qué, pero necesitando dirigir la batalla, dijo: "Equipos de asalto. Concentra tu jutsu en las mayores agrupaciones de shinobi enemigos. Sellando equipos, ata a los shinobi antes de que puedan recuperarse del daño. Equipos de defensa, protejan las unidades de sellado.

Recibió un coro de agradecimientos que fue seguida rápidamente por su shinobi saltando a la acción. Ella frunció el ceño cuando el enemigo apenas peleó y maldijo cuando se dio cuenta de que Kabuto estaba usando lo que solo podía describir como la parte inferior de los cazas de combate para no detenerlos, sino retrasarlos. Rompiendo su abanico cerrado en la cabeza de un shinobi que había logrado cerrar a pesar del aluvión de jutsu que los golpeó, dio un paso atrás cuando Maki rápidamente envolvió al hombre en vendas antes de aplicar un sello para atarlo. Extendiendo su abanico, disparó otro jutsu mientras le preocupaba el hecho de que Naruto ya no se molestaba en ocultar su presencia, diciéndole que o bien él sabía que ya no importaba o que necesitaba toda su concentración para la pelea en la que estaba involucrado actualmente. Sintiendo que era lo último,

Esa mañana, Naruto había activado su modo Sabio para tener una idea de dónde podrían estar al acecho los posibles obstáculos para que él y Gaara escaparan de Wind Country. Estaba contento de encontrar que, excepto por un shinobi que parecía estar siguiéndolos, no parecía haber ningún otro. Aún así, algo sobre el shinobi lo molestó, lo que se mostró en su rostro mientras se preguntaba si eso era lo que Temari había preocupado tanto por su seguridad. Capaz de sentirla a ella y a sus otros amantes cerrándose con Gaara y él, se preguntó qué había sucedido en Suna para que se enviara una fuerza tan grande dos días después de su escape

"¿Ese shinobi sigue detrás de nosotros?" Preguntó Gaara, incitando al jinchuriki a asentir.

"Sí, no parece que esté planeando mantener su distancia por más tiempo. Se dirige directamente hacia nosotros.

Gaara frunció el ceño, mientras estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados antes de preguntar: "Podríamos correr hacia la frontera, pero no hay garantía de que él deje de perseguirlo".

Naruto estuvo de acuerdo cuando sugirió, "¿Podría ser el tipo que te incriminó? Si su objetivo era tu muerte, probablemente no esté muy contento de que te lo hayas saltado.

"Probablemente no", dijo Gaara estoicamente.

Naruto sonrió mientras preguntaba: "¿Deberíamos ir a preguntarle?"

Gaara inclinó la cabeza y luego una plataforma de arena se levantó del suelo con los dos hombres sobre ella antes de volar en dirección a su perseguidor. Naruto se agachó, mientras Gaara guiaba su viaje en la dirección que le había indicado. El jinchuriki vio a un shinobi solitario que corría a lo largo de las dunas cambiantes, y lo señaló a Gaara mientras el Kazekage detenía su plataforma frente al hombre.

"Un Kiri-nin", dijo Gaara sorprendido por la insignia en el pañuelo del hombre.

Aunque igual de confundido, Naruto sintió que otra presencia se hizo cargo y gruñó, "Kabuto", mientras saltaba de la plataforma. Su puño se estrelló contra el suelo donde se encontraba el shinobi de Kiri, pero no le sorprendió que el hombre hubiera logrado saltar fuera del camino.

"Es un placer verte de nuevo, Naruto". Kabuto dijo asumiendo el control total de los no muertos shinobi. Indicando dicho control, agregó: "Relativamente hablando, por supuesto". El hombre presumido continuó: "Dime, ¿fueron esas habilidades sabias tuyas las que me delataron? ¿O tal vez reconociste a Chukichi aquí por tu encuentro con Hiruko?

Naruto estuvo confundido por un momento antes de reconocer al hombre como uno de los shinobi que Hiruko había matado al absorberlo en su forma perfecta incompleta. Al darse cuenta de que había sido Kabuto quien había disipado el clon que había dejado antes de profanar los cadáveres que habían estado allí y haber saqueado el laboratorio de los ninjas desaparecidos, dijo: "Bastardo. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan presumido acerca de usar amigos y familias fallecidos de la gente como si fueran tus juguetes personales?

"Quizás deberías preguntarle a tu segundo Hokage lo mismo," dijo Kabuto divertido. "Él inventó este jutsu después de todo".

Naruto ignoró la burla y preguntó: "¿Por qué montaste a Gaara? ¿Eres parte de la trama del Daimyo?

"Apenas", dijo Kabuto preparándose para convocar sus cartas de triunfo. "El Daimyo simplemente estaba interesado en recordarle a Gaara, quien sostenía su correa. Puse todo esto en marcha para organizar otra cara a cara, entre usted y yo.

"Hablando de caras, ¿por qué no muestras las tuyas para que pueda reorganizarlas por ti?"

"Que babeo, Naruto. Aunque, sinceramente, supongo que no debería sorprenderme que prefieras saltar directamente a la acción. Bueno, entonces vamos a hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo?

Kabuto saltó mientras la arena debajo de sus pies estalló en un intento de agarrarlo. Invocando una espesa niebla mientras aterrizaba en el suelo, golpeó sus manos contra el suelo haciendo que aparecieran cinco ataúdes. Escuchó a Naruto decir: "Mierda Gaara, él solo convocó algunos refuerzos poderosos. Mirate."

Caminando hacia la forma encubierta de Karura, le entregó un dispositivo que había preparado para el encuentro y observó cómo ella se hundía en el suelo. Dejando que la niebla desapareciera, ya que obstaculizaría a sus guerreros más que a Naruto, dijo: "Diviértanse ustedes dos. Encontrémonos de nuevo muy pronto. Kabuto luego recordó a Chukichi haciendo que apareciera un ataúd y lo empujó hacia adentro antes de desaparecer.

La niebla desapareció por completo dejando a cuatro hombres parados frente a Naruto y Gaara. El Kazekage se preocupó cuando los reconoció instantáneamente, ya que todos habían ocupado una vez la posición que ahora ocupaba. Sin embargo, Naruto no lo hizo, pero al comentar el aspecto de uno dijo: "Oye Gaara, ese tipo se parece a ti".

"Debería, es mi padre", dijo Gaara incitando a Naruto a hacer una doble toma.

"Entonces eso significaría ..."

"Sí, son todos los Kazekage anteriores", confirmó Gaara.

"¿Qué Sand Shinobi no reconoce a sus antiguos líderes?" el segundo Hokage calvo preguntó.

"Él no es un Sand Shinobi", dijo el padre de Gaara reconociendo al niño mayor como el jinchuriki de nueve colas. "Él es el jinchuriki de las nueve colas, y un shinobi de la Hoja".

"Sabía que Hashirama nos resistía", dijo el Primer Kazekage. "Dijo que Konoha no tenía las nueve colas".

"Debes ser el bastardo hambriento de dinero que engañó a las cartas para que Mito te diera Shukaku", dijo Naruto recordando la descripción que Mito había usado cuando le explicó por qué había ayudado a Suna a capturar a One-Tails mucho antes de que su marido reunió a los demás.

"No hice trampa", dijo molesta la Primera, "esa mujer simplemente no tuvo suerte con las cartas".

"Sí, sí", dijo Naruto en un tono incrédulo.

El Tercer Kazekage observó a los dos hombres antes que él antes de preguntar: "Aún así me enorgullece ver a Leaf y Sand juntos. Esta era la esperanza que el Tercer Hokage y yo soñamos cuando firmamos el tratado de paz entre nuestros pueblos ".

"Ese tratado casi nos arruinó", dijo el Cuarto. "Como resultado de los términos desfavorables en los que se metió la Hoja, estábamos titubeando hacia la bancarrota y la disolución. Fue por esas razones que me vi obligado a trabajar con Orochimaru y su Sound Village para destruir a Konoha ".

"No", dijo Gaara dando un paso adelante, "podrías haber recurrido a tus aliados en la Hoja y pedirles que reescriban el tratado".

"No hables de cosas que no entiendes", dijo el Cuarto enojado. "Si fueras Kazekage, tú ..."

"Soy el Kazekage", dijo Gaara causando una mirada de sorpresa en la cara de su padre. "Supongo que debería agradecerte por elegir el camino que hiciste. Fue durante ese ataque que conocí a mi primer amigo, quien me mostró una mejor manera de vivir. Konoha y Suna se mantienen erguidas como aliadas en más de un nombre ahora. Te han traído de vuelta a este reino para dañar a mi amigo Naruto. Te detendré.

"Oye, no actúes como si fuera un espectador indefenso", dijo Naruto acercándose a su amigo. "Soy más que capaz de cuidarme".

"Bueno, parece que vas a tener que mostrarnos", dijo el Primer Kazekage sintiendo que su cuerpo se tensaba para atacar. Cargó hacia adelante un momento después cuando dos guadañas aparecieron en sus manos de los sellos ubicados en sus guantes. Naruto se encontró con la carga, agachándose debajo de una de las armas, por un margen lo suficientemente delgado que le rozó la parte superior de su cabello. Golpeó con un golpe de palma que golpeó al hombre en el cofre y lo hizo volar hacia atrás hasta que fue atrapado por el Segundo Kazekage. "Cuidado", dijo el Primero, "es más fuerte de lo que parece".

"Parece que ha estudiado y dominado las artes sabias", informó el Segundo al hombre que había seguido durante años antes de la fundación de Suna como mercenario y finalmente tuvo éxito como Kazekage. "Su sorprendente alcance será engañosamente grande también".

"Bueno, aunque no me gusta que me controlen contra mi voluntad. Al menos no me estoy desperdiciando en unos alevines pequeños ", dijo el Primero. Cargando contra Naruto nuevamente, saltó al aire en el último segundo para evitar la carga del joven. Él sonrió mientras el Segundo Kazekage que seguía su estela, canalizaba el chakra en su piel haciendo que se volviera denso como el Hierro.

Naruto, que había seguido los primeros movimientos, casi fue sorprendido, pero aun así logró atrapar el puño del hombre grande y tomó represalias con su propio golpe en la cabeza del segundo. El golpe escalonó al Segundo incluso cuando Naruto gritó: "Ah, maldita sea, ¿de qué está hecha su piel?"

Naruto saltó hacia atrás cuando el Segundo intentó conectarse con un golpe de revés desde su posición de rodillas. El rubio aterrizó cerca de Gaara, que se había visto obligado a saltar, así como la mezcla de polvo de oro y arena de hierro hizo un agujero a través de una pared de arena que había creado. El Kazekage actual dijo: "El Segundo Kazekage pudo endurecer su piel para hacerla casi impenetrable. Él y First se hicieron nombres como shinobi mercenarios antes de fundar Suna. Cuando el Viento Daimyo anunció que planeaba seguir el ejemplo de Fire Country y permitir que se construyera una Aldea Oculta, reunieron a otros mercenarios en su estandarte. Es la razón principal por la que Suna no está compuesta por clanes Shinobi. En aquel entonces eran conocidos como el Martillo y la Hoz.

El Primero hizo girar las armas que le habían dado ese nombre cuando dijo: "Es bueno ver que Suna está enseñando a su Shinobi sobre los ancianos que vinieron antes. Si bien siempre fui de los que confiaban en el dinero y el poder, siempre vale la pena perseguir a los buenos camaradas, incluso al doble del costo ".

Naruto sonrió cuando dijo: "En eso podemos estar de acuerdo".

Gaara observó a su camarada saltar en el Primer Kazekage mientras sacaba un par de cuchillas de chakra, pero se vio obligado a lidiar con sus propios problemas mientras El Tercer Kazekage sostenía su mano frente a él, causando que granos de arena de Hierro se juntaran ante él. Los granos se juntaron cuando tomaron la forma de pequeñas bolitas redondas que comenzaron a girar antes de lanzarse al antiguo jinchuriki. Su arena brotó de su calabaza e hizo un escudo frente a él, que atrapó los pequeños proyectiles de hierro.

El Tercer Kazekage arqueó una ceja sorprendido de que su ataque fuera bloqueado por arena normal. Al comentarlo, dijo: "Debes ser bastante hábil para condensar tu arena lo suficiente como para bloquear ese ataque".

Gaara no tuvo tiempo de responder al cumplido cuando saltó al aire y creó una plataforma de arena que absorbió el impacto de varias espigas doradas que su padre creó bajo sus pies. Gaara sostuvo una mano sobre la plataforma para evitar que los picos penetraran más y se vio obligado a usar la otra para convocar más arena para bloquear otra descarga de proyectiles del Tercero que se había duplicado en tamaño con respecto al anterior.

Sintiendo que su padre terminaba su intento de empujar la punta dorada contra la barrera a sus pies, Gaara se levantó y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho mientras su arena se movía a una posición lista detrás de él. El Cuarto Kazekage observó a su hijo y se sorprendió de su manera tranquila y del hecho de que podía controlar con tanta maestría tanta arena para bloquear dos ataques sin invocar a Shukaku. "Gaara, ¿cómo has sometido a One-Tails?"

"Ya no soy el jinchuriki que creaste, padre", dijo Gaara desapasionadamente. "Me lo extrajo un grupo llamado Akatsuki".

"Entonces, ¿cómo es que todavía estás vivo?", Preguntó el Tercer Kazekage. "Los Jinchuriki que han extraído sus bestias de cola mueren".

"Me morí", respondió Gaara, "pero gracias a mi amigo Naruto, mi cuerpo fue recuperado y Lady Chiyo sacrificó su vida para traerme de vuelta".

"Esa mujer lo hizo", la Cuarta pensó en estado de shock que el anciano que había dejado de preocuparse por lo que le sucedió a la aldea daría su vida por cualquiera.

El Tercer Kazekage también se sorprendió por la revelación, pero por diferentes razones. Su cuerpo comenzó a moverse contra su voluntad cuando una pared de arena brotó del suelo del postre y se movió hacia los dos Kage para enterrarlos debajo. El Cuarto Kazekage avanzó y levantó la mano haciendo que se levantara una ola de polvo de oro y se estrellara contra el jutsu de su hijo mientras el Tercero se lanzaba por el borde del jutsu para poder moverse a una posición desde donde pudiera atacar a Gaara.

Desconcertado por la forma en que Gaara le había explicado que era un shinobi Leaf que lo había salvado. Dejó que su cuerpo se moviera solo mientras recordaba una reunión privada a la que había asistido con su homólogo, el Tercer Hokage. "Esto no fue lo que acordamos, Hiruzen", había gritado con enojo al terminar de leer el tratado que convertiría a los aliados de la Hoja y la Arena. "Esto se parece menos a un tratado y más a una rendición".

Hiruzen Sarutobi suspiró profundamente y dijo: "Lo sé, mi amigo. Pero desafortunadamente el consejo del clan se negó a dejarse llevar por mis argumentos. Danzou ha logrado convencer a la mayoría de los concejales de que es nuestro derecho como vencedores forzar a Suna a una posición más débil. Él ha argumentado que hacer lo contrario sería invitarlo a atacarnos nuevamente una vez que se recupere ".

El Kazekage observó cómo los nudillos de su contraparte se ponían blancos mientras sostenía su pipa, lo que indicaba que el Hokage estaba molesto por algo. "Hay más, ¿no?"

Sarutobi tomó un largo trago de su pipa y exhaló antes de decir: "Él también sabe que casi tienes que firmarlo, y lo ha hecho saber al consejo. Aunque no estábamos trabajando juntos, tanto Iwa como nuestras fuerzas hicieron uso de la presencia del otro en su país. No sería un error decir que si no fuera por Iwa que necesita llamar a las fuerzas de regreso al País de la Tierra debido a que Kumogakure explota una debilidad en sus fuerzas fronterizas para abrir un nuevo frente, esa Suna habría sido destruida ".

El Tercer Kazekage sonrió cuando dijo: "Me pregunto cómo se enteraron de tal debilidad".

"Me imagino que un pequeño pájaro podría haberlo mencionado al líder de Grass al pasar. Esos Shinobi de hierba siempre parecen saber cuál es la mejor manera de sacar provecho de esos resbalones de la lengua ", dijo Hiruzen sonriendo al final de su pipa.

El Tercer Kazekage sacudió la cabeza divertido antes de decir: "Es curioso, imagino que probablemente era un mono". El Kazekage se recostó en su silla y se frotó la frente mientras se ponía serio. "Lo que dices es verdad, Hiruzen. Pero aun así, ¿cómo puedo, en buena conciencia, firmar tal tratado? Sería mejor morir en la batalla siendo aplastado por Iwagakure que sufrir una muerte lenta y prolongada mientras Konoha caza nuestros trabajos principales dejándonos los restos ".

El Hokage arrojó la ceniza en su pipa a una bandeja antes de responder: "Mi amigo, si realmente creyeras eso, ni siquiera estarías aquí. Estoy tan descontento con esta parodia de un tratado como tú. Desafortunadamente, con las realidades políticas que enfrentamos, es lo mejor que cualquiera de nosotros puede esperar. Desde la Primera Guerra Shinobi, Suna y Konoha han estado en la garganta del otro. Cuando se fundaron las aldeas, había un pequeño camino hacia la paz que el Primer Hokage intentó construir. Lamentablemente, las mareas de guerra rápidamente la barrieron. Aquí estamos después de la Segunda Gran Guerra y esas mareas aún se están fortaleciendo. Ya en mi aldea están los rumores de que deberíamos atacar a nuestros enemigos primero para eliminarlos antes de que puedan recuperarse. "Hiruzen extendió la mano sobre el documento que el Kazekage había arrojado sobre su escritorio después de leer mientras decía:" Este documento está lejos de ser perfecto y es todo lo que usted describió. Pero también es un pequeño trampolín para reconstruir un nuevo camino hacia la paz que tanto usted como yo deseamos. Es muy pequeño, y apenas estable, y conlleva el riesgo de que quienes lo pisen se encuentren de cabeza en la próxima Gran Guerra. Pero incluso esa piedra puede conducir a una más grande y resistente y a la siguiente, hasta que nos encontremos en el lugar donde queremos estar ". y conlleva el riesgo de que aquellos que lo pisen puedan encontrarse de cabeza en la próxima Gran Guerra. Pero incluso esa piedra puede conducir a una más grande y resistente y a la siguiente, hasta que nos encontremos en el lugar donde queremos estar ". y conlleva el riesgo de que aquellos que lo pisen puedan encontrarse de cabeza en la próxima Gran Guerra. Pero incluso esa piedra puede conducir a una más grande y resistente y a la siguiente, hasta que nos encontremos en el lugar donde queremos estar ".

"Perdóname, Hiruzen. Pero no veo tal piedra delante de mí ", dijo el Kazekage indicando el documento.

"Entonces, tal vez no estás buscando lo suficiente", dijo el Hokage de pie y girando el papel a su amigo antes de sacar uno de los párrafos.

El Kazekage leyó lo señalado y se burló: "Un examen conjunto de Chunin. Estoy seguro de que la única razón por la que está ahí es para que Danzou pueda espiar el jutsu de Suna y las técnicas de combate ".

Hiruzen sonrió cuando dijo: "Oh, eso es sin duda por qué Danzou estuvo de acuerdo cuando lo sugerí".

Sorprendido por la idea de que Suna y Konoha crearan un examen conjunto de chunin había sido idea de su amigo, el Kazekage dijo: "¿Lo sugirió? ¿Por qué?"

Hiruzen se rió entre dientes mientras explicaba: "Porque sería mi esperanza que algún día un genin prometedor de Konoha se encontrara con un genin de Suna igualmente prometedor, y aunque al principio probablemente se comunicarían con sus puños. Sería a través de esos puños que se darían cuenta de que no son tan diferentes entre sí como podrían pensar. A través de esa comprensión, incluso podrían convertirse en amigos, y algún día conocerse como Kage. Donde van a recoger, donde dejamos ".

"Pero mientras tanto, seré recordado como el hombre que firmó a Suna", dijo el Kazekage.

"Y seré recordado como el hombre que se aprovechó de aquellos que necesitaban ayuda", respondió Sarutobi, "no es exactamente algo que me tenga envidia. Pero si incluso hay una pequeña posibilidad de lograr esto, dejaré que la historia me juzgue como lo hará ".

El Kazekage suspiró, pero extendió la mano al recordar que se encontró con el joven Sarutobi en el campo de batalla muchas veces y, a través de esas reuniones, finalmente supo que anhelaba lo mismo que él. Con eso en mente, dijo: "Entonces yo también lo haré". Sarutobi lo agarró por el antebrazo mientras se sacudían sobre el documento que algún día sería el vínculo que unía a dos jinchuriki cara a cara.

Naruto jadeó cuando recibió una patada en el estómago del Primer Kazekage. El golpe hizo que Naruto retrocediera mientras el hombre usaba la patada como un medio para saltar hacia atrás. La razón del movimiento se hizo evidente cuando el Segundo Kazekage cargó debajo de su predecesor. Naruto se recuperó lo suficiente como para evitar el golpe que el hombre apuntó a su mandíbula, que como resultado de la piel de hierro del hombre habría sacudido seriamente su jaula.

Naruto tomó represalias girando en cuclillas e intentó usar una cuchilla de chakra para cortar la pierna del hombre en la rodilla. A pesar de su duro exterior, el Segundo saltó hacia atrás ya que no deseaba probar su defensa contra la espada mejorada de chakra de viento del rubio. Antes de que Naruto pudiera moverse para mantener la presión sobre el hombre, el Primer Kazekage saltó sobre el Segundo obligando a Naruto a bloquear sus guadañas con sus cuchillas. El Primero atacó violentamente manteniendo a Naruto a la defensiva, hasta que pareció calcular mal la distancia entre ellos mientras hacía un golpe de revés que presentaba al jinchuriki una abertura que podía explotar cuando el Kazekage trajo su segunda espada.

Naruto saltó hacia atrás para crear un poco más de espacio entre los dos, y se alegró de haberlo hecho un momento después, se abrió un corte en la parte delantera de su chaqueta. El Primero inclinó la cabeza porque su oponente no estaba atrapado mientras decía: "No está mal, ¿qué lo delató?"

"Tus espadas", respondió Naruto manteniendo la guardia alta, "a pesar de que no estabas extendiendo tu alcance mediante el uso de chakra del viento. El hecho de que no hayan incurrido en un solo chip es bastante revelador. Balanceas la primera hoja más despacio, con la esperanza de atraer a tu oponente para que intente alcanzarlo antes de que se cierre la ventana; terminan ensartándose en el repentino alcance más largo del segundo. Que me hayas cortado aunque haya saltado significa que el ataque funciona incluso si se detienen ".

"¿Te importa si te hago una pregunta más?"

"Seguro."

¿Quién te enseñó a luchar con esas espadas? La razón por la que pregunto es que si bien definitivamente veo las técnicas de la Hoja, hay destellos de Kirigakure aquí y allá ".

"Nunca lo diré", dijo Naruto consciente de que el Segundo se estaba posicionando para atacar nuevamente. Sin embargo, su enfoque se dividió cuando Gaara con su jutsu todavía estaba luchando contra el de su padre, de repente se vio atacado por el Tercer Kazekage. Sin embargo, en lugar de atacar directamente a la pelirroja, envió una ola de Arena de Hierro volando hacia los picos de oro sobre los que descansaba la plataforma de arena. La arena de hierro se estrelló contra el oro suave causando que se rompiera, lo que comenzó a derribar la plataforma de Gaara. Naruto rápidamente sacó uno de sus kunai de tres puntas y lo arrojó a la espalda de Gaara. Su defensa automática atrapó la espada cuando la Arena de Hierro del Tercero se convirtió en una lanza que se disparó para atravesar a Gaara, mientras la Onda de Oro del Cuarto sobrealimentaba la arena bloqueándola debido a los intentos del pelirrojo por corregir su caída.

Naruto, Hiraishined y apareció dentro de la defensa de Gaara donde agarró a su amigo y kunai, que rápidamente arrojó. Luego los teletransportó al arma arrojada que ciertamente no había ido muy lejos, pero los sacó del camino de los dos tipos de arena que se cernían sobre ellos. El jutsu se estrelló entre sí y Naruto lo observó por un momento casi en su propio detrimento cuando el Segundo Kazekage apareció detrás de él. Levantando el puño hacia atrás para golpearlo contra la parte posterior del cráneo del jinchuriki, gritó: "No deberías dejar tu espalda tan expuesta".

Naruto no reaccionó cuando dijo: "Odio decírtelo. Pero mi espalda nunca está expuesta. La razón de Naruto para mantener la calma se reveló cuando un gran puño de arena de la calabaza arrodillada de Gaara se estrelló contra la Segunda. El puño lo estrelló contra el suelo, lo que hizo varias veces después del primer impacto.

El puño permaneció enterrado después del último golpe, pero comenzó a levantarse cuando el Segundo dijo: "Se necesitará más que esto para mantenerme abajo".

Naruto ya estaba preparando el siguiente disparo, de modo que cuando el Segundo logró empujar completamente el puño sobre su cabeza, giró y arrojó el Rasenshuriken que golpeó al hombre en el pecho. El jutsu lo envió volando, y atrapó al Primero, que trató de sacar al Segundo del camino, justo cuando se expandía, liberando todo su poder sobre los dos.

Naruto sabía que no los mantendría deprimidos por mucho tiempo, pero aún así se ahorró un momento para ayudar a Gaara a ponerse de pie. "Gracias", dijo el Quinto Kazekage refiriéndose al rubio que lo sacaba de la mala situación.

"No lo menciones", respondió Naruto alegremente a pesar de la situación, "¿Para qué son los amigos? Además devolviste el favor. Dudo que eso mantenga a esos dos por mucho tiempo. Aprovechemos esta oportunidad para sellar a los otros dos. Gaara asintió mientras ambos se enfrentaban al Tercer y Cuarto Kazekage.

El Tercero observó a los dos hombres girarse para mirarlo y al haber presenciado su camaradería sintió que la necesidad de atacarlos disminuía. Encontrar algo dentro de su alma estaba cambiando y preguntó: "Dime chicos. Vienes de pueblos separados, pero se consideran amigos. Pero debes saber que algún día quizás necesites enfrentarte en la batalla si la política entre tus aldeas cambia ".

"No dejaré que eso suceda", dijo Naruto con firmeza. "Además, decidí convertirme en un ninja desaparecido para evitar que Gaara fuera ejecutado a pesar de lo que podría significar para mi pueblo. Mi objetivo es unir a todas las aldeas shinobi para poner fin a los ciclos de violencia y derramamiento de sangre. Seguiré luchando por eso y no dejaré que la política me cueste un gran amigo ".

Gaara asintió y agregó: "Haré todo lo que esté en mi poder como Kazekage para ayudarlo".

Al ver la culminación de lo que tanto él como Sarutobi esperaban que fuera el resultado final de su tratado, se levantó un peso de su alma y su cuerpo comenzó a desmoronarse. Cuando lo llamaron de vuelta al mundo puro, preguntó: "¿Dónde se conocieron ustedes dos amigos?"

"Los exámenes de Chunin", respondió Naruto y se sorprendió cuando el Tercer Kazekage comenzó a reír antes de que su cuerpo se derrumbara en cenizas revelando el sacrificio que se había utilizado.

El Cuarto quedó sorprendido por la repentina retirada del Tercero del campo de batalla, así como por el hecho de que parecía que su hijo había encontrado un amigo en los Exámenes Chunin cuando iba a ser el arma para destruir la Aldea de la Hoja. Preguntándose si el jinchuriki de las nueve colas fue el catalizador que puso a Gaara en el camino para convertirse en el Kazekage, se sintió como un completo fracaso, no solo como padre, sino también como esposo e incluso como Kazekage. Al ver la oportunidad de compensarlo al menos de una manera pequeña, estaba a punto de decirle a Gaara la verdad sobre su madre, cuando de repente sintió como si todo lo que lo hacía consciente se estuviera drenando. Comprendiendo que el hombre que lo había convocado a él y al otro Kazekage estaba borrando su personalidad para evitar que lo que había liberado al Tercero repitiera, gritó: "Chicos, deben detenernos ahora. M-mi ... mi voluntad está siendo suprimida ... "

Centrándose en su hijo, dijo: "Gaara ... lo que eras ... t-dicho de tu madre ... era ... orden ... ella ... siempre amó ..." Luchando contra el jutsu con todo lo que tenía, se las arregló para decir: "Tu madre siempre Te amé, Gaara. Yo fui quien ... que puso ... a tu tío ... "

Naruto notó que la cara de Gaara registraba lo que su padre estaba tratando de hacerle con su madre. Vio lágrimas comenzar a aparecer en los ojos de su amigo, pero antes de que el Kazekage pudiera perderse en sus emociones, Naruto colocó una mano sobre su hombro y dijo: "Gaara, estoy seguro de que lo que sientes tiene que ser algo pesado". . Pero si perdemos la cabeza aquí, literalmente perderemos la cabeza ".

Gaara asintió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y tomaba el control de las muchas emociones en conflicto que sentía. Pero al escuchar que su madre lo había amado, y hasta el punto de que su tío probablemente había actuado bajo las órdenes de su padre, liberó a Gaara de una carga que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que aún era tan pesada. Solo ahora que había desaparecido se sintió realmente más ligero.

Naruto observó como el Cuarto y el Primero se unieron, y a pesar del hecho de que parecía que también habían suprimido sus personalidades, eso realmente hizo que el jinchuriki estuviera más seguro de que los hombres podrían ser derrotados. También creía que también lo haría más fácil. Al formular un plan, dijo: "Gaara, necesito que restrinjas el movimiento de esos tres. Tengo una manera de vincularlos, pero necesito que todos estén agrupados ".

"Entendido", dijo Gaara antes de presionar sus manos contra el suelo y enviar una ola de arena que rodeaba al Kazekage anterior y bloqueaba su visión de Naruto y él.

El padre de Gaara respondió enfocando su polvo de oro en un solo punto de la ola masiva que se acercaba desde todas las direcciones, y lo hizo tomar la forma de un par de manos que se presionaron juntas como si rezara. Una vez que las manos golpearon, cavaron en la arena y él las forzó a abrir, causando que la ola de arena se separara. El Primero y el Segundo se movieron hacia la apertura sin prestar atención al hecho de que una ruta de escape tan obvia estaría protegida, que fue como un clon de Naruto corrió hacia adelante para detenerlos ya que el rubio había contado con ellos actuando de esa manera. Como él creía que mientras reprimía sus personalidades podría hacerlos más eficientes o menos propensos a liberarse como lo había hecho el Tercero. También redujo a los hombres a sus habilidades, sin el conocimiento acumulado que hizo que esas habilidades fueran tan poderosas.

Después de todo, Naruto no dudaba de que si los dos Kazekage que corrían hacia su clon hubieran tenido el control de sí mismos, sin duda se preguntarían por qué no lanzaría otro Rasenshuriken en la apertura en lugar de enviar un solo clon. También imaginó que al pensar en esa pregunta, probablemente se habrían abstenido de atacar a dicho clon.

Pero no lo hicieron, así que no lo hicieron. El Kazekage enterró su guadaña en el costado del clon incluso cuando el Segundo lo golpeó con un golpe que rompió su cuello. Lo que si bien hizo que Naruto se estremeciera al presenciar otra posible muerte, fue exactamente lo que el rubio había esperado. El clon se hizo con una combinación de su Sabio, y el chakra del viento no explotó tanto, sino que se derrumbó sobre sí mismo. La presión negativa del colapso hizo que los dos Kazekage actuaran de manera similar a un agujero negro. Los dos hombres se estrellaron entre sí y fueron aplastados aún más cuando la arena y los escombros también fueron arrastrados. Naruto observó mientras el Cuarto Kazekage intentaba luchar contra el tirón, pero Gaara levantó la mano y la arena a los pies de su padre se elevó en el aire antes de perder su solidez. Una vez que estuvo en el aire,

Una vez que terminó el jutsu, lo que quedó en el centro de un cráter fue una bola esférica del material apretado que lo componía. Naruto se preparó para moverse rápidamente para abofetear a otro sello que Mito le había enseñado que ataría al hombre en su tumba comprimida. Pero justo cuando se alejaba sintió otra presencia detrás de Gaara y él.

Naruto se giró y se preparó para atacar a la mujer de ojos violetas que se levantaba de la arena detrás de ellos. Gaara también lo hizo, pero se quedó quieto cuando reconoció el rostro de la mujer. Naruto lo escuchó susurrar, "Madre ..."

La vista de su madre hizo que Gaara bajara la guardia, lo que la mujer explotó enviando un zarcillo de arena hacia su hijo. El final del zarcillo se convirtió en una espiga mientras corría hacia Gaara. Naruto pudo ver que la defensa automática del Kazekage comenzaba a reaccionar al ataque, pero la arena de la mujer parecía ser mucho más rápida. Pero Naruto empujó a Gaara a un lado y parpadeó justo antes de que le atravesara el pecho.

Gaara miró hacia atrás mientras la arena pasaba sobre él y esperaba ver a su amigo empalado en el ataque. Pero para su sorpresa, la arena volvió a moverse de manera plana y, en cambio, golpeó a Naruto en el pecho como un martillo. Levantó al jinchuriki de sus pies, y la arena lo llevó sobre el cráter que había hecho su jutsu. Algo voló sobre él y se dio cuenta de que su madre todavía estaba conectada a la arena, por lo que había sido arrastrada por el rubio.

El jutsu de su madre depositó a Naruto en el lado opuesto del cráter. Luego hizo un gesto y la arena de Naruto abrió la camisa de Naruto. Luego, usó el conocimiento de que Kabuto la había imbuido sobre cómo Mito había abierto el cierre de su sello para abrir el sello de Naruto antes de adquirir un dispositivo mecánico dentro de los pliegues de su capa.

Aunque no había visto uno en persona, por los informes que había recibido como Kazekage, lo reconoció como un dispositivo mecánico de interrupción de chakra. El dispositivo fue creado originalmente en Land of Snow, por ingenieros que trabajaban para Doto Kazahana. A raíz de la muerte del hombre, se supo que muchos de esos ingenieros habían desaparecido junto con los diseños de armas en los que habían trabajado. Recientemente, el dispositivo de interrupción del chakra comenzó a aparecer en varios mercados negros, y aunque no era algo que los shinobi necesitarían. Los dispositivos estaban llegando a manos de delincuentes normales como un medio para mantener bajo control a cualquier shinobi que capturaran. Si bien los dispositivos plantearon un problema potencial para las diversas aldeas shinobi,

Gaara comenzó a preguntarse por qué Kabuto equiparía a su madre con tal dispositivo, pero sintió que era una preocupación secundaria cuando el chakra rojo comenzó a gotear del estómago de Naruto. Temiendo que el dispositivo extrajera de alguna manera las nueve colas, aunque dudaba que pudiera contenerlo, comenzó a moverse para ayudar a su amigo. Sin embargo, un momento después una cúpula de arena rodeó a Naruto y su madre. Sin inmutarse, Gaara se preparó para cruzar el cráter, pero saltó hacia atrás cuando sintió un ataque desde arriba.

Su defensa automática se movió para bloquear frente a él cuando explotó lo que golpeó el suelo. "Ah, ah, ah, ah, deja que esos dos disfruten un poco de privacidad, hmmm"

Gaara instantáneamente reconoció la voz cuando levantó la vista para ver al miembro fallecido de Akatsuki revoloteando en una de sus aves de arcilla mientras tomaba una posición sobre la cúpula. "Deidara", dijo Gaara enojado cuando sus ojos se encontraron con el hombre responsable de matarlo.

Deidara estaba claramente divertido cuando dijo: "Entonces, ¿me recuerdas, hmmm? Bueno, supongo que eso no debería ser una gran sorpresa. ¿Como has estado? Ciertamente te ves mucho mejor que la última vez que te vi. Podía ver que el Kazekage se estaba preparando para atacar, por lo que cambió de táctica al decir: "No hay mucho para hablar, entonces eres tú", mientras agitaba su mano sobre la cúpula. Pequeñas arañas de arcilla aparecieron de las bocas contenidas en ellas que cayeron sobre la cúpula.

Para sorpresa de Gaara, las arañas fueron absorbidas por la arena y le hicieron decir: "¡No lo hagas!"

"Relájate", dijo Deidara, "De acuerdo, si fuera por mí. Ya había convertido esa rubia pieza de mierda en una obra de arte ya que le debía una. Pero el hombre que tira de mis cuerdas no quiere ningún daño permanente para él en este momento. Pero antes de que decidas atacarme, ten en cuenta que es probable que no tenga nada contra mí que lo mutile un poco.

"¿Qué quiere Kabuto?"

"Diablos si lo sé", dijo Deidara. Al darse cuenta de que el domo estaba a punto de colapsar, agregó: "Pero parece que lo va a conseguir".

Kushina vio como las puertas del sello comenzaron a abrirse. Rápidamente abandonó su forma humana en favor de su Bijuu en caso de que necesitara luchar contra un intento de extraerla, ya que dudaba que la llave que le habían dado funcionaría considerando cómo se había abierto el sello. Sin embargo, extrañamente, fuera de algunos de los chakras Bijuu que se filtraban por la puerta abierta, no sintió una fuerza que intentaba eliminarla.

Sin embargo, de repente sintió que la condición de Naruto comenzaba a deteriorarse y se dio cuenta de que el dispositivo que se le había colocado a su hijo no iba a extraerla, sino a drenarlo de su chakra. Entonces se dio cuenta exactamente de qué clase de astuto bastardo era Kabuto. Probablemente había obligado a la kunoichi a ser reanimada por Edo Tensei para abrir el sello por dos razones.

El primero probablemente confirmó una hipótesis que había formado cuando resucitó a Mito, que era que Naruto y el Bijuu que contenía habían llegado a un acuerdo. Tenía que admitir que mostraba cuánto pensó Kabuto había aplicado al último encuentro, ya que el hecho de que Kushina no se hubiera dejado arrastrar por Mito había dejado al hombre con dos posibilidades para sus acciones. Siendo que los Bijuu dentro de Naruto preferían su contenedor a lo que estaría expuesto en uno nuevo, o Naruto y Bijuu estaban trabajando activamente juntos. El dispositivo configurado para drenar a Naruto de su chakra dejó a Kushina con dos opciones y cualquiera de ellas confirmaría a Kabuto la naturaleza de la relación entre ellos. Si ella ayudaba a Naruto al proporcionarle el chakra para compensar lo que se estaba drenando en lugar de escapar, entonces era obvio que los dos habían llegado a algún tipo de tregua o arreglo. Obviamente si ella escapó, entonces Kabuto llegaría a creer que Kyuubi consideraba más ventajoso permanecer con Naruto en ese momento.

La segunda razón estaba vinculada a si Kushina actuaba para salvar a Naruto, lo que haría mucho más fácil para ella darle chakra sin luchar contra el sello. Esto permitiría que el dispositivo recolecte más eficientemente su chakra mientras lo vierte en su hijo.

Naturalmente, para Kushina no había otra opción, así que comenzó a bombear su chakra hacia Naruto. Pero, con la esperanza de darle al dispositivo más chakra de lo que podría manejar, ella lo envió por completo. Cerró los ojos para ver si su apuesta funcionaba cuando se dio cuenta del mundo fuera del sello. Ella vio que la kunoichi estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre su hijo mientras usaba arena para sostenerlo contra el suelo. A medida que la cantidad de chakra comenzó a fluir más rápido de lo que el dispositivo podía absorber, comenzó a lanzar arcos de energía. Uno de los arcos golpeó a la mujer y la hizo gritar cuando la energía la atravesó y ella se sacudió como si estuviera siendo electrocutada. La kunoichi retrocedió cuando la energía terminó de atravesarla, y como resultado la cúpula de arena comenzó a colapsar.

El dispositivo pareció romperse cuando una nube de humo salió de él, y sintió que el drenaje de chakra se estrechaba. Dirigió su atención a su hijo y respiró con más facilidad al sentir que, aunque estaba cerca del agotamiento del chakra debido a la rapidez con que el dispositivo había drenado su chakra para forzar su mano, por lo demás no estaba herido. Volviendo a su forma humana, levantó la mano y la giró, haciendo que la puerta se cerrara. Aunque todavía sentía la tentación de abrirlo completamente y compartir su chakra Bijuu con su hijo. Sabiendo que no se escaparía el placer que le daba a sus amantes casi todas las noches la retenía, como si ella hubiera cruzado esa línea de vez en cuando. Dar este paso se sentía como admitir que era una madre horrible debido a lo mucho que quería estar con él de una manera indiferente.

Gaara observó el colapso de la cúpula, pero no se movió cuando vio las pequeñas arañas de Deidara cubriendo el área. Miró al hombre, que sonrió antes de lanzar un pequeño pájaro de arcilla en dirección a Naruto, que recogió el dispositivo que descansaba sobre él mientras dirigía al pájaro más grande en el que viajaba para agarrar la esfera que descansaba debajo de él. Al atrapar el dispositivo, el ninja desaparecido dijo: "Sé que eres capaz de seguirlo, así que dejaré a mis amigos para asegurarme de que no lo hagas, hmmm".

Su pájaro batió después de que su copia más pequeña dejó caer el dispositivo en las manos de Deidara antes de hacer una línea recta hacia el Kazekage. Gaara agitó su mano haciendo que una corriente de arena se elevara del suelo del desierto y la dejara sin aire. El pájaro explotó en el aire revelando que el antiguo miembro de Akatsuki había usado el momento para poner tanta distancia como pudiera entre ellos.

Gaara saltó al aire cuando una plataforma de arena apareció bajo sus pies mientras cerraba la distancia entre Naruto y él. Separando las manos, hizo que toda la arena que cubría el área inmediata alrededor de Naruto se alejara volando, llevando consigo las arañas, que comenzaron a detonar.

Aterrizando junto a su amigo, respiró con más facilidad cuando vio que el agujero negro en su estómago se cerraba y vio que su pecho se movía constantemente mientras respiraba. Confiado en que Naruto no estaba en peligro, se volvió hacia su madre, había tantas cosas que deseaba poder decirle. Pero, consciente de que ella representaba un peligro, él se preparó para usar su arena para envolverla y, con suerte, contenerla hasta que pudiera encontrar a alguien que la sellara. Sin embargo, se detuvo al considerar las acciones de Deidara. Comenzó a preguntarse por qué el miembro fallecido de Akatsuki había agarrado el montículo de oro y arena que había contenido a los tres Kazekage restantes, pero había dejado atrás a su madre.

Se acercó a la mujer donde se arrodilló junto a ella y extendió una mano temblorosa. Al tocar su rostro, se sorprendió de lo cálida que se sentía al tocarla. Sintió varias emociones en guerra dentro de él causando una sensación nerviosa que estableció su residencia en la boca del estómago. Extendió la mano hacia su ojo y forzó uno a abrir. Su aliento quedó atrapado en su garganta ya que, en lugar de la esclera negra que tenían todos los traídos por Edo Tensei, la suya era blanca, lo que demuestra que el jutsu ya no la sujetaba. Sintiendo lágrimas aparecer en sus ojos, colocó su cabeza contra su pecho y escuchó un latido de corazón en estado de shock a pesar de la evidencia de que su madre había sido devuelta a la tierra de la vida que se estaba extendiendo ante él.

Volvió su mirada hacia su amigo inconsciente e intentó comprender lo que estaba pasando. Sabía de la capacidad de Naruto para contrarrestar a Edo Tensei de esa manera, pero dudaba que hacerlo para su madre hubiera sido un esfuerzo consciente tanto para él como para el Bijuu de que él contenía parte. Por un lado, sabía que Naruto había decidido que hacerlo con el tiempo podría convertirse en una fuente de dolor y enojo para algunos. Si la gente supiera de su habilidad después de que la usara para amigos que perdieron a sus seres queridos, solo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que otros le exigieran que hiciera lo mismo por ellos. Por lo tanto, sabía que si bien Naruto lo había considerado, no actuaría de acuerdo con esos sentimientos, sino que también podría comenzar a sentir la obligación de hacerlo por los gustos de Shikamaru u otros dentro de su aldea.

La otra razón por la que dudaba que Naruto hubiera devuelto a su madre a propósito, se debía a que no había señales del sacrificio que se había utilizado para accionar a Edo Tensei. La falta de ella parecía sugerir que, aunque parecía que su madre estaba viva una vez más. Los medios pueden haber sido los mismos, pero el método fue diferente.

Ese hecho le causó cierta preocupación a Gaara por su amigo, ya que creía que Kabuto sin duda se dio cuenta de que no era solo un esfuerzo consciente de parte de Bijuu el responsable de devolver a los que estaban bajo el control de Endo Tensei al mundo de los vivos. Pero algo único sobre el chakra de Naruto o su Bijuu, o incluso la combinación de los dos juntos. De pie, mientras acunaba a su madre en sus brazos, no dudaba que, antes que tarde, Kabuto volvería con otro plan para descubrir los secretos de lo que era tan especial sobre el chakra de Naruto o reclamarlo.

Temari sintió poco alivio cuando los débiles resucitados por Edo Tensei se retiraron, aunque sintió cierto alivio cuando notó que la luz envolvía a los que habían capturado y envueltos en vendas que indicaban que habían sido liberado del jutsu. La razón de su nerviosismo se debía al temor de que Kabuto obtuviera lo que buscaba y lo que significaba para el hombre que amaba. Ella había querido empujar a su escuadrón después de la pelea, pero como muchos habían estado listos para descansar antes del ataque del shinobi resucitado, no estaban en condiciones de salir corriendo después de la batalla.

Lo único que le había impedido despegar sola era debido a que todavía sentía su presencia a través de su marca de zorro. Podía sentir que se acercaba, y tuvo que luchar contra la tentación de mirar en la dirección en la que sabía que venía, especialmente cuando sintió que su presencia estaba justo en la próxima duna. Por lo tanto, se alegró cuando uno de los shinobi de guardia gritó: "¡Por aquí! Es Lord Gaara. No se sorprendió de que su shinobi no llamara la presencia de Naruto, pero sintió que su corazón saltaba a su garganta cuando el shinobi agregó: "Necesitamos algunos médicos. El Maestro Naruto parece estar herido mientras está en una camilla de arena.

Temari casi se apresuró a revisarlo, pero fue detenido cuando Pakura dijo suavemente: "Recuerda dónde estamos". Sintiendo que Senjumaru los miraba, la mujer de cabello verde agregó: "Esta podría ser otra trampa del enemigo para retrasarnos".

Temari quería gritarle a la mujer que usara su marca de zorro, pero se dio cuenta de que, en cierto sentido, eso era exactamente lo que le estaba diciendo. Cerrando los ojos, tuvo una idea de la condición de su amante y se dio cuenta de que, aunque parecía débil, era similar a cómo se sentiría después de esforzarse demasiado mientras entrenaba. Asintiendo gracias a Pakura, ella ordenó: "Todos los escuadrones se forman. No bajes la guardia. Mi escuadrón se pondrá en contacto una vez que confirmemos con quién estamos tratando, avisaré a los médicos si son necesarios.

Temari se mudó con su hermano, Pakura, Matsuri y Sari siguiéndola, al igual que Senjumaru para su molestia. En la cresta de la duna cerca del shinobi que había llamado, vio a Gaara moverse lentamente con su calabaza y con Naruto suspendido sobre un lecho de arena. Los dos shinobi parecían haber peleado bastante, lo que hizo que Temari se preguntara a qué se habían enfrentado. Bajando por la colina de arena, sacó su abanico cuando Gaara entró en su rango y gritó: "Gaara, ¿eres realmente tú?"

Antes, Gaara podía responder que varios títeres salieron del suelo a su alrededor y dispararon una andanada de senbon envenenado. La arena alrededor del Kazekage creó una barrera protectora alrededor de él y Naruto. Los ataques lo golpearon rebotando inofensivamente, antes de que la barrera de arena tomara represalias con proyectiles de arena que destrozaron las marionetas.

Temari y los demás se dirigieron hacia Senjumaru mientras se preparaba para atacar a la mujer creyendo que todavía planeaba llevar a cabo la ejecución de Gaara. Sin embargo, se detuvieron cuando Gaara ordenó con calma: "Eso es suficiente. Creo que Senjumaru solo estaba verificando que soy quien dije ser ".

La mujer de cabello oscuro sonrió fríamente mientras decía: "Parecía la forma más rápida de determinar la verdad del asunto".

Gaara inclinó la cabeza pero agregó: "A menos, por supuesto, que fuera el shinobi Endo Tensei que asesinó a Joseki".

Senjumaru se encogió de hombros mientras ella respondía: "Considerando la decoloración de los ojos que poseen los traídos por ese jutsu. No hay pruebas que sugieran que no se trasladaría a un henge. De lo contrario, Kabuto probablemente no habría ocultado al asesino. Además, no hay necesidad de proponer tal teoría para limpiar su nombre; tu hermana se dio cuenta de la verdad antes de dejar a Suna. Ishida también ha admitido que jugó un papel en enmarcarlo, aunque no lo supo hasta después de los asesinatos ".

Temari trató de sonar tranquila mientras preguntaba: "Gaara, Naruto es él ..."

Gaara inclinó la cabeza mientras calmaba sus temores: "Está bien. Desafortunadamente, Kabuto logró drenar una buena porción de su chakra mientras intentaba una vez más extraer el Kyuubi. Sabía que Temari y los otros amantes de Naruto sabían que estaba siendo deliberadamente vago para evitar contradecir cualquier cosa que Temari ya le haya revelado a Senjumaru. Se concentró en el miembro de la Guardia Real para determinar si sospechaba de las verdaderas razones de Kabuto por su interés en Naruto. Para explicar su escrutinio de la mujer, preguntó: "Con todo lo que se ha revelado, ¿sigo siendo un hombre condenado? Me temo que ya no puedo aceptar ese destino. Con la condición de Naruto siendo lo que es, no permitiré que su existencia llegue a su fin. Además, Me he dado cuenta de que mi existencia continuada importa y mi muerte no hará nada para aliviar la desconfianza que el Daimyo aparentemente siente hacia mí y mi shinobi. Mi ejecución de esa manera probablemente solo conduciría a un empeoramiento de las relaciones entre Suna y la Capital ".

Senjumaru no podía estar en desacuerdo con la conclusión de Gaara. Por lo tanto, ella respondió: "Dadas las circunstancias, está claro que desde el momento en que Joseki fue absuelto de los cargos en su contra, tanto él como el magistrado eran hombres muertos. Con Ishida siendo cómplice en el asunto, tendré que hablar con el Daimyo para asegurarme de que las órdenes que me dieron no hayan cambiado para promover el plan de Kabuto. Tengo pocas dudas de que ambos descubriremos que esto ha sido un gran malentendido ".

Gaara inclinó la cabeza aceptando la cadena de eventos de Sejumaru, aunque dudaba que las órdenes de Daimyo hubieran cambiado. Pero, le permitiría salvar la cara y fijar todo en Ishida. Gaara miró a su shinobi y vio que ellos tampoco lo creían. Sin embargo, con la esperanza de asegurarle a la Capital que él y su pueblo no eran una posible amenaza para su poder, dijo: "Me alegro de que hayamos aclarado este malentendido". Centrándose en su shinobi, agregó: "Vamos a casa".

El shinobi de Suna vitoreó y aceptó un abrazo de Sari, quien lo sorprendió cuando ella rápidamente se alejó. Uno de sus shinobi se acercó y le preguntó: "Señor Gaara, ¿le gustaría que le llevara la calabaza? Debes estar cansado."

"No, gracias", dijo Gaara, "apenas noto el peso ya que ha sido parte de mí toda mi vida". El shinobi asintió cuando el Kazekage comenzó a caminar hacia su pueblo. Dirigió el lecho de arena donde Naruto descansaba para seguir y ajustar con cuidado la correa de su calabaza teniendo en cuenta al ocupante que residía en su interior.

Naruto gimió cuando comenzó a despertar. Frotando el sueño de sus ojos, dijo: "¿Me cayó una roca o algo así? Me duele todo el cuerpo."

"Creo que esto caería en la categoría de o algo así", dijo una voz amable que reconoció.

"Shizune", dijo Naruto mientras sus ojos se abrían de golpe. Su amante le sonrió, y aunque Naruto encontró el escenario algo familiar, ya que podía ver por los sonidos que provenían de fuera de su habitación que estaba en un hospital. Todavía se sentía desorientado debido a la presencia de Shizune ya que sabía que no era el de Konoha.

Su amante lo ayudó a sentarse y al ver el paisaje fuera de su ventana supuso que estaba en Suna. "¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera?"

"Alrededor de cuatro días," contestó Shizune. "Sakura y yo llegamos justo el día anterior. "

"¿Gaara está bien? Se congeló cuando apareció una mujer detrás de él, que es cuando todo se oscureció para mí. He visto su foto antes en la habitación de Temari, así que creo que era su madre.

"El Kazekage está bien", dijo Shizune aprovechando la oportunidad para asegurarse de que su amante también lo estuviera. Aunque ella y Sakura habían sido llamadas a Suna por una razón separada, las dos se turnaban para asegurarse de que los médicos de Suna lo cuidaran bien. Ella sonrió al saber que algunas de las enfermeras estaban disfrutando mucho la tarea. "La mujer que mencionaste era de hecho su madre. Ella también fue la que Kabuto trajo de vuelta para enmarcar a Gaara. Resulta que sus habilidades con la arena no eran del todo de Rangiku ".

"Ese bastardo", dijo Naruto en referencia a Kabuto. "Cuando le ponga las manos encima, voy a ..."

Shizune sintió lo mismo que Naruto se fue dejando la amenaza sin terminar. Luego le informó a su amante: "Mantén la participación de Lady Karura para ti, por favor. Ha habido algunas complicaciones como resultado del complot de Kabuto, y Gaara no quiere que nadie sepa que su madre fue la asesina. Afortunadamente, había bastantes usuarios de Sand en la historia de Suna que podrían haber sido cualquiera. Un hecho que la mayoría siente no es importante descubrir considerando que, en última instancia, Kabuto fue el que movió los hilos ".

Naruto asintió antes de preguntar: "¿Cuántos problemas causé a todos?"

"Fuimos afortunados", respondió Shizune con su alivio evidente, "El Daimyo del viento está poniendo todo en Kabuto y el representante Ishida. Él dice que sus órdenes eran solo hacer que Gaara fuera consciente de su disgusto extremo por el destino de su vasallo y colocarlo bajo arresto domiciliario hasta que se resolviera el asunto. Nadie lo cree, pero todos lo aceptan ".

Naruto suspiró mientras se recostaba antes de decir: "Aún así, independientemente de si ha permitido al Daimyo librarse de sus acciones, habrá mucha tensión entre la Capital del Viento y Suna. Una mentira conveniente no va a borrar eso, y probablemente solo hierva bajo la superficie hasta que explote de la peor manera posible, como con los Uchiha ".

"Gaara es muy consciente de eso", respondió el médico de cabello oscuro. "Pero, en este momento, es el mejor resultado que podríamos esperar. Las acciones del Daimyo sin duda nacieron de la preocupación de que él debe estar sintiendo que Suna se vuelve menos dependiente de su tributo para funcionar. Es algo que tendremos que considerar en el futuro en lo que respecta a nuestro fortalecimiento de las relaciones con los otros pueblos. Los

Daimyo, en muchos sentidos, siempre han utilizado el tributo anual como un medio para evitar que las aldeas se vuelvan demasiado poderosas ".

Naruto cruzó las manos detrás de la cabeza y se volvió para mirar a Shizune antes de decir: "Entonces, lo que estás diciendo es que ahora, con el comercio más fuerte entre Suna y Konoha, una de las mejores herramientas del Daimyo para mantener nuestras aldeas bajo control ha disminuido". así que ahora se están poniendo nerviosos ".

"Precisamente", dijo Shizune con una sonrisa de satisfacción por la habilidad de Naruto para analizar situaciones. "Aunque, por el momento, parece que solo el Daimyo del Viento está operando bajo la creencia de que Suna es un poco más independiente es algo malo. El Daimyo de Fuego ha expresado abiertamente su gratitud a Tsunade por sus acciones, ya que sintió que solo resaltaban por qué se había mantenido la paz entre Fuego y Viento durante tanto tiempo ". Naruto frunció el ceño y su amante dijo: "No pareces contento".

"Estoy feliz de que no parezca que voy a vivir la vida de un ninja desaparecido", dijo Naruto después de un momento de reflexión. "Pero no puedo evitar sentir que el Daimyo de Fuego simplemente está respaldando al lado ganador. No parecía tan emocionado con la idea de que forjáramos mejores relaciones con otras aldeas cuando hablamos cara a cara ".

"Puede que tengas más razón que no", admitió Shizune. "El mensaje llegó a través de un representante que el Daimyo de Fuego envió a Konoha. Pero antes de que fuera entregado hubo un incidente en la puerta ".

Naruto parecía preocupado preguntando: "¿Qué pasó?"

Shizune lo tranquilizó sonriendo antes de que ella explicara lo que sucedió. "Se había llegado a los ciudadanos de Konoha la noticia de que se estaba enviando a un representante a la aldea para hablar sobre su deshonesto. Afortunadamente, para cuando la persona llegó, todo había sido resuelto, pero la gente de Konoha temía que todavía te tildaran de ninja desaparecido, así que cuando el Representante ingresó en la puerta, fue recibido por una multitud de ciudadanos que revelaban su camino. Los ciudadanos hicieron saber que no aceptarían ningún decreto como el de Hero of the Village. Las cosas se pusieron bastante tensas cuando los guardias que escoltaban al hombre amenazaron con atacar si la multitud no los dejaba pasar, pero afortunadamente Kakashi estaba allí para calmar a todos. Le recordó al representante que era importante escuchar la voluntad de la gente, pero también recordó a los ciudadanos que conocía muy bien las posibles consecuencias de sus acciones. Si el incidente influyó en lo que el representante le dijo a Tsunade o no, no lo sé. Pero la gente de Suna ya ha solicitado al Kazekage que te ofrezca asilo si te han tildado de ninja desaparecido. Inclinándose hacia adelante, besó suavemente a su amante en los labios y agregó: "Así que, básicamente, ahora eres un héroe en dos pueblos".

Alejándose, dijo: "Necesito ponerme en marcha. Dejaré que Sakura y los demás sepan que estás despierto.

¿Alguna idea de cuándo me darán de alta?

Shizune sacudió la cabeza y respondió: "Me imagino que será más temprano que tarde". Aunque los médicos aquí probablemente querrán mantenerte bajo observación durante unos días, sé lo ansioso que te pones en los hospitales ".

Un golpe en la puerta fue seguido por un enfermero que entró en la habitación. Él sonrió brillantemente cuando dijo: "Ah, parece que mi paciente finalmente ha despertado". Centrándose en Shizune, dijo: "Supongo que debe estar en buena forma".

"Sí, me tomé la libertad de revisar sus signos vitales. Marqué mis hallazgos en su carta ".

"Bien, supongo que no tendré que molestar al médico hasta después de ..."

"Después de qué," preguntó Naruto inocentemente mientras Shizune le enviaba una sonrisa divertida mientras salía de la habitación.

"¿Por qué, después de tu baño de esponja tonto", dijo la enfermera produciendo una bañera de plástico y una esponja.

Los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron cuando se sintió incómodo con la idea de que un hombre lo frotara mientras dormía y dijo: "Um ... gracias por cuidarme ... pero estoy seguro de que puedo manejarlo desde aquí. No tiene sentido molestarte con eso.

"Oh, no es una molestia", dijo el hombre con entusiasmo, "en realidad ha sido lo más destacado de mi turno en los últimos días".

"¿Es eso realmente algo que deberías decirle a un paciente?" Preguntó Naruto retrocediendo en la cama cuando el hombre terminó de llenar la bañera y comenzó a acercarse a él con la esponja jabonosa.

"Oh, no seas tímido", dijo la enfermera dejando que un tenor seductor entrara en su voz, "Ambos somos hombres".

"E-esa es mi preocupación ... no me balanceo de esa manera".

"¿Has intentado alguna vez?"

"¡No!"

"Entonces, ¿cómo lo sabes? ¡Ahora, quédate quieto!

"¡No! ¡Quedarse atrás!"

El sonido del cristal rompiéndose atrajo la atención de Shizune cuando salió del hospital, seguido por la enfermera que había sido asignada a su amante y gritó: "¡Alto! ¿A dónde vas? Vuelve."

Naruto no se molestó en responder mientras saltaba sobre los tejados de la aldea. Oyó a un par de mujeres reírse cuando vieron su trasero desnudo debido a la bata de hospital que llevaba puesta. Ella sonrió ya que había pensado que él reaccionaría de esa manera al enterarse de que le habían asignado un enfermero. Sospechaba que Gaara lo había arreglado como una pequeña venganza por haber dormido con su hermana, pero también para evitar que Naruto vinculara inadvertidamente a ninguna de las enfermeras con él mientras dormía. Principalmente debido al hecho de que en el día más o menos, desde Sakura y su llegada, habían escuchado a algunas enfermeras comentando favorablemente sobre el jinchuriki dormido y sobre cómo disfrutarían haciendo realidad algunas de sus fantasías relacionadas con las enfermeras. Aunque, considerando lo atento que estaba el enfermero que le habían asignado,

Shizune llegó a su destino mientras se acercaba a la mansión Kazekage. Dirigiéndose hacia la habitación en la que estaba su paciente, estaba a punto de tocar cuando la escuchó decir: "¿Por qué tú y Gaara insisten en que me atienda Leaf-nin, Temari?"

"Madre, por favor trata de entender que necesitamos mantener tu resurrección en secreto. Es de conocimiento común que moriste dando a luz a Gaara. De hecho, mi padre incluso llegó a decir que eras el sacrificio necesario para sellar a Shukaku en él.

"Eso no explica por qué Gaara está dejando que estas mujeres me atiendan, o por qué no me han permitido ver a Kankuro".

"Es complicado", respondió Temari. Con la esperanza de darle a la Suna kunoichi un respiro de las preguntas, Shizune llamó a la puerta haciendo que Temari dijera rápidamente: "Entra".

Shizune sonrió cortésmente, lo cual no fue devuelto por Karura, quien parecía tener una baja opinión del shinobi de la Hoja. Considerando las acciones que su esposo tomaría más tarde, ella no dudaba que él no fuera el único en sentir que la alianza con Konoha había sido negativa para Suna. Sin embargo, a pesar del saludo menos estelar de la mujer, podía ver por qué sus hijos la habían amado siempre que miraba a su hija. "¿Cómo nos sentimos hoy?"

"Como te dije ayer," dijo bruscamente Karura, "estoy bien. No necesito que me atiendan ".

Shizune asintió ignorando la disposición menos que agradable de la mujer hacia ella. "Entiendo, pero por favor déjenos hacer lo que el Kazekage ha pedido. Ahora, ¿estás seguro de que no hay ninguna extraña ... urgencia que sientas? Si te incomoda hablar de eso, puedo pedirle a Temari que se retire ".

"Dije que no siento ningún impulso incontrolable", respondió Karura molesta. "La chica de cabello rosado preguntó lo mismo esta mañana. Sería útil que me dijeras lo que debería sentir. Tenga en cuenta que he estado muerto durante dieciocho años y mis últimos recuerdos fueron ver a Gaara justo después de dar a luz. No estoy exactamente seguro de lo que constituye cómo debería sentirme normalmente después de resucitar ".

Tanto Temari como Shizune compartieron una mirada al notar las mejillas enrojecidas de Karura. Consciente de que la mujer probablemente no quería admitir ni a los médicos de Konoha ni a su hija cómo se sentía constantemente excitada como resultado del chakra de Naruto, Shizune dijo: "Bueno, si sientes algún impulso extraño, por favor avísame. Dudo que sean algo de lo que deba preocuparse en unos días más si aún no los ha sentido. Una mirada apareció en los ojos de Karura que parecía preguntarle si debería preocuparse si lo había hecho, lo que le indica a Shizune que el chakra contaminado de Naruto estaba teniendo un efecto en la libido de la mujer. Respondiendo sin que se le hiciera la pregunta, dijo: "En cualquier caso, estoy segura de que todo se habrá calmado en unos días".

Karura pareció aliviada por el pronunciamiento que hizo que Temari preguntara: "Shizune, ¿puedo hablar contigo afuera?"

"Por supuesto, tengo que ir a ver cómo va Sakura junto con el análisis de las muestras de sangre que tomó esta mañana".

Los dos kunoichi salieron de la habitación, y Karura estaba interesada en lo que querían discutir. Pero no podía concentrarse en escuchar a escondidas, ya que la necesidad de hacer algo sobre el insistente impulso de liberación se hizo demasiado grande. Llevando su mano entre sus piernas, se subió el camisón que llevaba y comenzó a frotar su raja. Se llevó la otra mano a la boca para morderse el nudillo para evitar hacer ruidos que alertarían a las mujeres de lo que estaba haciendo.

Sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles, ya que ambas mujeres se habían ido para darle la oportunidad de calmar sus impulsos. Temari retiró la oreja de la puerta para mirar a Shizune confiando en que su madre no estaba escuchando y le preguntó: "Va a estar bien, ¿verdad? Será como con Haku y Mito ".

"Creo que sí", respondió Shizune, "Ni Sakura ni yo hemos encontrado indicios de que esto sea solo temporal. Para todos los efectos, su madre parece estar viva y bien. Ella también está reaccionando al chakra de Naruto como esperamos. Ella tiene la suerte de haber dormido la mayor parte de la semana. ¿Ha habido alguna discusión sobre cómo manejarás su regreso?

Temari asintió y dijo: "Creo que Gaara tiene la intención de que ella vaya a Konoha".

"De verdad", dijo Shizune arqueando una ceja. "Debo admitir que estoy sorprendido. Supuse que querría mantenerla cerca.

"Estoy seguro de que lo hace ... todos lo haríamos", dijo Temari, la ligera pausa y corrección fue el resultado de cómo ella imaginó que su madre reaccionaría al enterarse de su relación con Naruto. Ella admitiría estar sorprendida de lo poco acogedora que la mujer que solo sabía que era amable y compasiva había sido con Sakura y Shizune hasta el momento. "Sin embargo, no hay una manera de explicar su regreso a la vida sin mencionar la participación de Naruto. Esto probablemente también llevaría a preguntas sobre su encuentro con Mito y la propia resurrección de Haku ".

Shizune asintió con la cabeza ante la explicación de la mujer más joven antes de señalar: "No sé si su madre estará contenta con tal decisión, considerando todo".

"Lo sé, pero ella escuchará a Gaara. Sospecho que la otra razón por la que Gaara desea que la madre vaya a Konoha es que estará bien protegida allí en caso de que Kabuto se mude para recuperarla ".

"No hay indicios de que pueda intentarlo", respondió Shizune. "No ha hecho tales movimientos contra Haku o Mito".

"Lo sé", dijo Temari cruzando los brazos y apoyándose contra la puerta detrás de la cual estaba su madre. Podía distinguir los suaves gemidos silenciados que su madre soltaba mientras satisfacía sus impulsos: "Pero, parece que Kabuto está tratando de evaluar las habilidades de Naruto. Ahora tenemos que considerar la posibilidad de que él haga un movimiento contra aquellos resucitados por él para aprender más, o en el caso de mi madre, por qué el sacrificio no se salvó como con los demás ".

"Supongo que es un punto válido", admitió Shizune, "además de vivir en Kiyomi significaría que está rodeada por nueve de los seres más poderosos que existen. Todavía dudo que vaya a aceptar lo que Gaara quiere.

Temari suspiró sabiendo que probablemente sería difícil, pero dijo: "Creo que tendremos que esperar y ver". Su oración fue recibida con un grito ahogado que indicaba que su madre había terminado. Alejándose de la puerta, dijo: "Hablaré con Gaara sobre eso más tarde para averiguar exactamente cómo planea explicar la situación".

Shizune asintió antes de girarse para irse y hablar con Sakura sobre las pruebas que había estado haciendo. Mientras lo hacía, sintió una nueva presencia entrar en la red de mujeres conectadas a Naruto a través de su marca de zorro. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras se preguntaba si Temari o Gaara habían considerado la posibilidad de que colocar a su madre cerca de Naruto algún día podría hacer que ella supere su desconfianza y su aversión hacia la Hoja de tal manera que ella también estaría atada. al rubio jinchuriki.

Yukata caminó a su casa desde la armería de títeres donde había probado algunas de las armas ocultas que había agregado a su fantasma títere recientemente. Un poco de calma había regresado a Suna a raíz de la reciente agitación, aunque creía que las acciones del Daimyo no desaparecerían de la memoria de la mayoría de los Suna-nin en el corto plazo.

Sus pensamientos no se detuvieron en tales preocupaciones por mucho tiempo mientras se preguntaba sobre su propio futuro con un cierto jinchuriki. La repentina aparición de Naruto en la ejecución dejó pocas dudas en su mente de que él y su Fantasma eran lo mismo. Sin embargo, por extraño que parezca, la revelación no fue una sorpresa tan grande como hubiera sospechado. Supuso que la razón se debía a lo popular que había sido entre las mujeres de la Fuerza de Entrenamiento, ya que recordó con qué frecuencia se lo podía encontrar sentado entre varios kunoichi mientras el shinobi de la Fuerza de Entrenamiento se relajaba después de sus simulacros de misiones. También respondió por ella, por qué Temari había estado tan enojado después de que Naruto había interferido en una discusión entre un shinobi Leaf y Suna y había recibido una cara magullada por sus problemas.

Sabía que la verdad era que lo había sido, aunque no podía estar segura de si Temari había sido el objetivo. Su Fantasma había admitido tanto como él no creía que la kunoichi con la que había jugado estaría tan obsesionado con él después, y a pesar de haber rescatado a Gaara mostrando qué tipo de persona era Naruto. Ella admitiría que le preocupaba que ahora que había logrado sus objetivos, se olvidaría de ella. No pudo evitar sentirse así debido a que habían pasado cuatro días desde que Gaara había regresado a pesar de que Naruto había estado dormido durante el mismo período de tiempo. Sabía que estaba siendo tonta, pero considerando a algunas de las mujeres que creía que podrían haber sido íntimas con su Fantasma. Ella no pudo evitar temer que no cumplió con sus estándares de lo que una kunoichi o mujer debería ser.

El delicioso olor de la tienda de ramen que ella asociaba con su Fantasma causó que parte de la depresión que ella misma había causado se desvaneciera. Decidiendo que un tazón la ayudaría a animarse aún más, ajustó su rumbo. Al abrir la puerta de la pequeña tienda, se detuvo al ver al hombre que acababa de pensar en sentarse en el bar engullendo un plato tras otro. Colocando en el que estaba trabajando, dijo: "Mmmm, puedo ver por qué el viejo Teuchi te dejaría a cargo, Ikumatsu. Es casi tan bueno como el ramen que hace Ayame.

Yukata sintió que sus ojos se agrandaron al recordar que Naruto ya tenía novia, aunque por qué no estaba segura, ya que ella ya era de la opinión de que él también estaba viendo mujeres en Suna. La mujer rubia a cargo de la Tienda de Ramen que Teuchi había abierto cuando se ramificó sonrió cuando dijo: "Esa es la primera vez que alguien me ha felicitado diciéndome que la comida que cociné era casi tan buena como la de otra persona".

Naruto se rió entre dientes, pero respondió: "Lo siento, pero el ramen de Ayame es el mejor".

Ikumatsu favoreció a la rubia con una sonrisa cálida que tenía una cualidad seductora y respondió: "Bueno, tendré que seguir mejorando hasta que pueda oírte decir eso sobre la mía". La mirada de la mujer se dirigió a su nuevo cliente cuando dijo: "Entra o sale, por favor. Estás dejando que la arena sople en la tienda.

"Lo siento", dijo Yukata superando su sorpresa mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella. Sin estar segura de cómo debería actuar a su alrededor, se sentó en el bar, un taburete alejado de Naruto. Ella hizo su pedido cuando el jinchuriki terminó su plato actual mientras lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo.

Yukata se sintió preocupado cuando Naruto parecía ajeno a su presencia mientras aceptaba otro plato de ramen mientras decía: "Hombre, siento que podría comer durante una semana y aún no estar lleno".

Ikumatsu se volvió hacia Naruto desde donde estaba cortando ingredientes mientras decía un poco sombría: "¿Es ese otro comentario sobre cómo mi ramen no es tan bueno como el que se está haciendo en la tienda para padres?"

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta de que la mujer solo iba a aceptar tantas comparaciones con Ayame, y rápidamente dijo: "No, solo iba a decir que probablemente se deba a que no comí en los últimos días". Ikumatsu continuó mirándolo, haciéndole agregar: "Honestamente, eso es todo lo que quería decir"

La mujer se dio la vuelta y le hizo respirar aliviado, aunque le pareció oír que la mujer murmuraba: "Será mejor. En serio, entre tú y Teuchi, pensarías que esta Ayame era una especie de Diosa Ramen.

Naruto sonrió al adivinar, que la descripción de Ikumatsu era muy parecida a cómo él pensaba a veces en su Ayame, especialmente cuando ella le servía las comidas usando solo un delantal. Escuchó a Yukata reírse ante el intercambio, así que girándose para mirarla dijo: "Te conozco, ¿verdad?" No estaba demasiado sorprendido por el ceño que apareció, al menos hasta que dijo: "Espera; no me digas ... Yukata, ¿verdad? El kunoichi asintió mientras decía: "Nos conocimos durante la Fuerza de Entrenamiento. Eres la chica a la que le gustaban las historias de fantasmas.

Yukata inclinó la cabeza y se sintió tonta por sus preocupaciones anteriores mientras él le sonreía brillantemente. Sintió una emoción pasar por ella cuando él dijo: "Sabes, he tenido algunos roces con lo paranormal en el pasado".

Yukata se preguntó si Naruto hablaba en serio o aludía a su tiempo como el Fantasma que había perseguido a tantos kunoichi últimamente. Pero su amor por lo paranormal la hizo preguntar: "¿En serio?"

"Sí", dijo Naruto rascándose la mejilla, "Hubo esta misión en la Tierra de los Pájaros, donde nos encargaron cazar un fantasma que llamaron el Guerrero Maldito". Resultó que el Guerrero Maldito era solo una estratagema, pero durante la misión conocí al fantasma del actual hermano de Daimyo. Me pidió que salvara a su hermana ... aunque en ese momento estaba medio ahogado, así que tal vez simplemente aluciné todo el asunto ". Yukata sonrió mientras se reía de él mientras él se rascaba la mejilla mientras consideraba la posibilidad, se centró en ella y dijo: "Se han pensado algunos otros incidentes. Me encantaría decírtelos alguna vez.

Ella vio como Naruto pagaba su comida y entonces dijo: "Me gustaría eso".

"Bien", dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba, "Gracias por la comida Ikumatsu". La cocinera respondió de manera similar antes de volver a su tabla de cortar. Naruto aprovechó la oportunidad para poner su mano sobre la cadera de Yukata mientras se sentaba detrás de ella y le susurraba al oído: "Entonces, ¿qué tal esta noche hacemos una nueva historia de fantasmas?" Yukata se estremeció ante el tono que usó cuando ella asintió con la cabeza, mientras Naruto aplicaba un sello en su cadera para que Hiraishin pudiera con ella más tarde. No hace falta decir que Yukata terminó cambiando su orden para ir a la molestia de Ikumatsu.

"¿Estás seguro de que no lo reconsiderarás?" Senjumaru le preguntó al Kazekage mientras se sentaba detrás de su escritorio. "El Daimyo te ha dado permiso para juzgar a Ishida de la misma manera que casi se te impuso".

Gaara asintió con la cabeza, pero respondió: "Quizás es por eso que siento que es importante que Ishida al menos tenga un juicio justo antes de que se decida su castigo. Estaba en su posición ".

Senjumaru sonrió mientras agregaba: "Y sin duda te das cuenta de que el Daimyo espera mostrar a aquellos que no son tan tontos como para creer que Ishida cambió sus órdenes, como se afirma, que puedes actuar de manera similar".

Gaara suspiró odiando este lado de ser Kazekage mientras se frotaba los ojos, "Me imagino que algunos pueden verlo de esa manera. Pero, si yo fuera del tipo que actuara de esa manera, habría matado a Joseki directamente y habría evitado muchos problemas posteriores ".

Senjumaru reconoció el punto cuando se dio la vuelta mientras decía: "Puedo ver por qué tu shinobi te respeta tanto, Lord Gaara. Realmente eres como lo que tu gente cree que eres, un líder amable y compasivo. Es una pena que aquellos en la Capital lo vean como una amenaza ".

La mujer comenzó a irse, pero se detuvo cuando Gaara dijo: "Senjumaru, si lo deseas, puedes volver a Suna".

La mujer miró por encima del hombro y respondió: "No es tan simple, me temo. Dejé a Suna, porque me di cuenta de que, como un títere, me movía, sin embargo, aquellos que sostenían mis picaduras deseaban. Cuanto más bajo seas de los que están en el poder, más cadenas hay para manipularte. Acepté mi posición en la Guardia Real para que solo una persona sostuviera mis hilos. En ese sentido, tanto usted como yo somos el mismo Lord Kazekage, ya que solo el Daimyo tiene nuestras picaduras. Pero un destino terrible aguarda a cualquier títere que intente cortar los hilos que lo atan ".

"No tengo intención de cortar esas cuerdas", dijo Gaara. "Solo deseo mejorar las relaciones con las otras aldeas shinobi para poder detener el ciclo interminable de violencia que ha sido parte de nuestras vidas desde su fundación".

Senjumaru sacudió levemente la cabeza con desilusión al decir: "Creo que tal vez descubras que ese objetivo es exactamente lo que más temen los que controlan las cuerdas". Me despido, Lord Kazekage. Haré que su recomendación sobre el destino de Ishida sea conocida por los Daimyo.

"Adiós, Lady Shutara", respondió el Kazekage cuando salió de la habitación. Se recostó en su silla sintiendo el peso de su oficina y se preguntó cómo había personas opuestas a una era de paz entre los Pueblos Shinobi, considerando que había sido para terminar el período del Clan en Guerra que se habían fundado por primera vez.

Un golpe en la puerta lo alertó de que su atención probablemente era necesaria en otro lugar cuando llamó a la persona para que entrara. Su humor se animó cuando Sari entró en la habitación, aunque sintió cierta preocupación con respecto a cómo actuaba a su alrededor desde su regreso a la aldea. Ella le sonrió, aunque parecía limitada como si sintiera que necesitaba contener su habitual alegría exuberante. "Supongo que ella regresará a la Capital", dijo Sari.

"Sí, ella dice que transmitirá mi deseo de que se juzgue a Ishida antes de que se decida su castigo. Aunque sospecho que todo lo que le espera al llegar a la Capital es una decapitación rápida.

"Es más de lo que se merece", dijo Sari dejando que sus sentimientos por el hombre que había ayudado a desempeñar un papel en su casi perdida Gaara se mostraran.

Gaara sacudió la cabeza y dijo: "Tiene derecho a un juicio justo. Fue debido a tanta prisa que la verdad de mi propia inocencia casi no salió a la luz ".

"No es inocente", respondió Sari. Sin embargo, su estado de ánimo se suavizó cuando agregó: "Pero entiendo tu punto. El Daimyo solo espera barrer todo debajo de la alfombra, y la forma más rápida de hacerlo es matar al único testigo de su orden de ejecución rápida.

Gaara asintió antes de preguntar: "¿Hay alguna razón oficial para su visita?"

Sari inclinó la cabeza haciendo que Gaara casi frunciera el ceño ya que últimamente su novia se había asegurado de que todos sus viajes a su oficina fueran solo por razones oficiales. En verdad, sentía que desde que había regresado a Suna, Sari estaba actuando como ella creía que quería, ya que sus intentos de trasladar su intimidad física fuera de los límites en los que habían existido antes se habían detenido. Sari se acercó a su escritorio y colocó un paquete de papeles sobre él mientras decía: "Está relacionado con los próximos exámenes de Chunin. Tsunade ha pedido que lo pospongamos unos meses.

"¿Por qué?"

"El Consejo de Konoha ha votado para poner fin al embargo con Kumogakure", respondió su novia. "Varios enviados abandonarán Leaf Village con la esperanza de discutir nuevas relaciones comerciales, pero también sobre la posibilidad de que Kumo ingrese oficialmente a la alianza. Ella ha pedido que enviemos algunos consejeros también para que las preocupaciones de Suna puedan ser atendidas ".

"Dejaré que Sajo elija a los enviados", dijo Gaara. "Estoy seguro de que se ofrecerá como voluntario para tener la oportunidad de ver a Kumo con sus propios ojos".

"Le haré saber de su selección", dijo Sari volviéndose para irse ya que su razón oficial para venir había terminado.

Se detuvo cuando Gaara preguntó: "¿Pero por qué el Hokage desea posponer los exámenes de Chunin?"

Sari se sonrojó avergonzada ya que en su prisa por irse no había respondido la pregunta de Gaara. "Correcto ... um ... ella quiere ofrecerle al Raikage la oportunidad de dejar que su Genin participe y siente que si él acepta, es justo que tenga el tiempo adecuado para prepararse".

Una media sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Gaara cuando dijo: "Estoy seguro de que habrá ciertas partes molestas por tal retraso. Pero supongo que no se puede evitar si el Raikage está de acuerdo.

"Enviaré un mensaje al Hokage diciéndole que está de acuerdo con su propuesta", dijo Sari rápidamente volviéndose para cumplir con sus tareas.

Gaara frunció el ceño cuando su novia se retiró apresuradamente, por lo que alcanzarla causó que la arena de su calabaza descansara contra la pared para moverse hacia ella. La arena se envolvió alrededor de sus muñecas y tobillos mientras la levantaba en el aire mientras dejaba escapar un sorprendido, "¡G-gaara! ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Gaara se acercó al escritorio cuando él hizo que su arena la volviera a mirarlo y respondió: "Estoy obligando a mi novia a pasar tiempo conmigo".

"Hemos pasado tiempo juntos", respondió Sari, aunque sabía a qué se dirigía su novio.

"Lo sé. Pero, desde que regresé, has sido ... menos como tú.

"Pensé que eso era lo que querías", dijo Sari confundida.

Gaara ahuecó su rostro mientras él respondía: "Creo que toda esta terrible experiencia nos ha hecho darnos cuenta de lo que queremos". Que espero sean el uno del otro, todo lo demás lo resolveremos juntos.

Sari estaba extasiada cuando comenzó a responder: "Yo ..." pero fue interrumpida cuando Gaara la besó. Aún suspendido en el aire, Sari lo besó tan apasionadamente como pudo. La arena alrededor de sus tobillos y muñecas comenzó a subir por sus extremidades mientras se movía debajo de su ropa haciendo que la kunoichi se alejara para preguntar: "Gaara ... ¿qué estás haciendo?"

La ropa fue arrancada por la arena cuando Gaara respondió cuando él dio un paso atrás para admirarla, "Considerando la cantidad de veces que me has molestado en esta oficina. Solo creo que es apropiado devolver el favor.

A pesar de estar sorprendida de que de repente estuviera desnuda frente a su novio, Sari se regodeó en su mirada mientras sus ojos bebían en su forma desnuda, y parecía disfrutar lo que veía. Sari fue atraída por otro beso después del cual dijo: "No es justo que después de todos mis intentos de seducirte soy la única que termina desnuda".

Gaara asintió mientras su arena la llevaba hacia su escritorio, donde la tendieron antes de que la arena la dejara ir mientras miraba a su novio, y pronto sería amante, se desvestiría. Se acercó al escritorio haciendo que Sari lamiera sus labios seductoramente mientras ella se retorcía en su escritorio mientras su coño comenzó a humedecerse con anticipación mientras él se acercaba a donde ella estaba sentada en el borde de su escritorio. Él tomó una posición entre sus piernas mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella y le dijo: "Sari, lo siento por ..."

"Shh, eso no es importante ahora Gaara", dijo ella tomando su rostro entre sus manos. "Cometí algunos errores también. Me alegro de no haberte perdido. Ella lo atrajo hacia un beso en el que sus lenguas bailaban una contra la otra antes de retirarse para poder alcanzarlas entre ellas. Ella avivó su polla llevándola a su máxima dureza y agregó: "Todo lo que siempre quise fue estar contigo. Ahora, por favor, conviértete en uno conmigo.

Gaara le permitió guiar su dureza hacia su abertura cortada, donde deslizó la cabeza de su miembro contra sus pliegues húmedos, haciendo que ambos gimieran. Colocándolo en su entrada, gimió cuando Gaara comenzó a empujar hacia adelante y lentamente la abrazó. A pesar de haber perdido su virginidad debido a los rigores de su entrenamiento, sintió cierta incomodidad cuando el paquete bastante impresionante de Gaara la atravesó por completo. Se dio cuenta de que ella hizo una mueca y le hizo preguntar: "No te hice daño, ¿verdad?"

Sari sacudió la cabeza y respondió: "Yo ... estoy bien. Estoy tan feliz de estar conectado contigo como mujer. Por favor, no te detengas ".

Al escuchar eso, Gaara comenzó a soltarse de su suave agarre, antes de volver a golpearse cuando sus caderas parecían desarrollar una mente propia. Sari aceptó todo lo que Gaara le dio mientras sus manos viajaban arriba y abajo de su espalda y la parte posterior de sus pies presionados contra su trasero mientras los usaba para instarlo a follarla más fuerte y más rápido. El pañuelo que usaba cayó de su cabeza sobre el escritorio como resultado de la sacudida de su cabeza mientras gemía con cada empuje que le llegaba al fondo. Se dejó caer sobre el escritorio, el frío metal de la placa de identificación le hizo arquear la espalda, ya que contrastaba con el infierno que ardía en su interior.

El movimiento provocó que Gaara se concentrara en la hinchazón de sus senos, que rápidamente aprovechó para succionar uno de sus pezones en su boca. Como resultado, los gemidos de Sari se hicieron más fuertes y su coño se apretó alrededor de su polla cuando él apretó la protuberancia endurecida entre sus dientes. La sensación causó que Gaara gimiera cuando lo instó a seguir, "Más ... más ... es mucho mejor de lo que pensé que sería".

Su amante se alegró de saber que estaba superando sus expectativas ya que una cosa que lo había frenado antes era su preocupación de que no podría complacerla. Encontrar la tarea más difícil y más fácil de lo que su imaginación había retratado, ya que sentía que ya había corrido hacia Konoha y de regreso, quería asegurarse de que Sari estuviera completamente satisfecho después de su primera vez. Por lo tanto, al sentir que se acercaba su fin, esperaba ganar más tiempo, así que dejó que su polla se deslizara del agarre del kunoichi de cabello castaño para darle un momento para recuperarse.

Sari tuvo otras ideas cuando se dio la vuelta en su escritorio y rodó sobre su estómago donde capturó su virilidad entre sus labios. Sintiendo que su lengua giraba alrededor de su cabeza de gallina, Gaara gimió cuando dijo: "Espera ... Sari ... no voy a ..."

Su amante tarareó su polla haciéndole perder el control cuando comenzó a inundar su boca con su semilla. Sari tragó ansiosamente mientras enterraba sus manos en su cabello cuando el placer de su liberación lo atravesó. Sari lo dejó salir de su boca mientras saboreaba su último bocado de semen antes de tragar. Luego, aún acostada sobre su estómago, se inclinó hacia adelante y besó la punta de su polla antes de sonreírle.

Gaara, aparte de seguir sintiéndose fantástico como resultado de su orgasmo, estaba bastante decepcionado de no haber logrado que Sari se corriera con él. Le dio voz a ese sentimiento y dijo: "Lamento haber venido solo".

Sari sonrió mientras se sentaba de nuevo en el escritorio antes de acercar su rostro al de él y decirle: "Gaara, es mi trabajo hacerte sentir bien también. Estoy bastante contento de que mi coño te haya hecho sentir tan bien. Además, me gusta pensar que esto es algo que tendremos que practicar mucho antes de sincronizarnos perfectamente con él ".

Gaara asintió mientras decía: "Supongo que tienes razón. Supongo que no deberíamos pasar la noche hasta que nos hayamos asegurado de practicar un par de veces más.

Sari asintió cuando estaba a punto de inclinarse para comenzar de nuevo, pero entró en pánico cuando escuchó un golpe en la puerta seguido de Temari diciendo: "Gaara es Temari. Necesito hablar contigo."

Acostumbrado a entrar sin esperar una respuesta, Temari se sorprendió de lo ventoso que era la oficina cuando varios objetos se balancearon como una tormenta del desierto. Miró hacia la ventana y se sorprendió al verlos cerrados cuando Gaara se sentó en su escritorio con Sari de pie sobre su hombro mientras leían un informe que probablemente le había traído. Ella sonrió a la escena ya que parecía que las dificultades en su relación eran cosa del pasado.

Gaara miró a su rostro una máscara tranquila, que en comparación con las mejillas de Sari casi la hizo preguntarse si estaba usando su Armadura de Arena para enmascarar su apariencia. "¿Qué necesitas Temari?"

"Se trata de tu invitada ..."

"Ya le conté a Sari sobre la resurrección de nuestra madre", informó Gaara a su hermana.

Temari no estaba demasiado sorprendido ya que probablemente necesitaba explicarle su preocupación a su novia y no deseaba mentirle. "Bien", respondió Temari, "entonces creo que necesitamos sentarnos y discutir cómo planeas enviarla a la Hoja".

Gaara pareció sorprendido cuando dijo: "Quieres decir ..."

Ella asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "Sí, haré saber a todas las partes interesadas que se encontrarán en tu casa mañana".

"Muy bien", dijo Gaara sintiéndose aliviado de poder incluir a Sari.

Temari comenzó a irse, pero se detuvo cuando agregó: "Oh, chico. Es un uso interesante para tu armadura de arena Gaara. No creo haberte visto replicar ropa antes. Ella sonrió cuando Sari se puso roja ya que la mirada de la kunoichi rubia se centró en ella.

Sari se sintió avergonzada de ser atrapada cuando la puerta se cerró. "Ella sabe", dijo el chunin mortificado.

"No te preocupes", respondió Gaara dejando que la arena cayera lejos de su novia para que pudiera disfrutar de su desnudez. "Mañana descubrirás que Temari ha estado guardando muchos secretos propios".

"Qué clase de secretos", preguntó Sari mientras su curiosidad crecía.

"Lo descubrirás mañana".

Sari se puso de rodillas cuando la arena de Gaara se desprendió de él para revelar su falta de ropa y envolvió sus dedos alrededor de su pene y comenzó a acariciarlo mientras decía: "Creo que puedo encontrar una manera de convencerte de que me lo cuentes antes". . " Gaara gimió cuando su cuerpo comenzó a responder al puño de Sari de su polla y cuando ella lo tomó una vez más dentro de su boca no dudó que pronto le estaría contando los secretos de Temari, junto con varias cargas de su semilla dentro de ella.

Yukata se había ido directamente a casa después de salir del bar de ramen. Estaba a punto de hacer una línea recta hacia el círculo de invocación, pero se detuvo cuando apareció un destello rojo detrás de ella. De repente fue empujada hacia atrás contra un pecho fuerte, y su rostro se volvió para mirar por encima del hombro mientras la guiaba hacia un beso apasionado. Estaba complacida de que Naruto hubiera llegado usando su Jutsu de Transparencia ya que había habido algo que ella había querido hacer por su Fantasma desde su tiempo en la Fuerza de Entrenamiento.

Por lo tanto, después de separarse y ver que estaba a punto de cancelar el jutsu cuando comenzó a aparecer, ella dijo: "¡Espera, todavía no!"

Ella vislumbró su sorpresa antes de que él desapareciera completamente de su vista nuevamente. Ella se acercó a él, sintiéndose frente a ella, y sonrió al sentir sus fuertes manos agarrar sus muñecas antes de pasarle los brazos por los hombros. Ella frotó su rostro contra el de él para poder capturar sus labios y luego de adivinar lo correcto se arrullo en su boca mientras sus lenguas giraban una alrededor de la otra. Luego se echó hacia atrás antes de hundirse lentamente sobre sus rodillas usando sus manos para localizar lo que buscaba.

Al encontrar la bragueta de sus pantalones, liberó su polla invisible, que comenzó a lamer cuando tuvo una idea de su tamaño y circunferencia. El hecho de que aún no lo había visto, junto con lo que había sentido, la hizo preguntarse cómo encajaría en ella un pedazo de carne tan grande. Hizo a un lado esos pensamientos para poder concentrarse en darle a su Fantasma un retorno del placer que le había dado cuando ella comenzó a tragarse la polla.

Naruto gimió mientras observaba cómo la boca de Yukata se ensanchaba cada vez más mientras lo tomaba. Se vio obligada a retroceder cuando comenzó a toser cuando él le tocó la parte posterior de la garganta cuando solo la mitad de su virilidad había sido tragada. Vio que Yukata parecía un poco intimidada por eso, pero un momento después estaba intentando de nuevo. No trató de tomar todo de nuevo, ya que en cambio usó sus manos para masajear lo que no podía tragar cómodamente.

Naruto gimió, ya que tenía que admitir el hecho de que podía ver dentro de la boca de Yukata mientras su lengua giraba a su alrededor era muy erótica. Usando sus manos para medir qué tan lejos ir, ella comenzó a mover la cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás, haciendo que Naruto gimiera mientras él continuaba mirando su lengua bailar mientras le agradaba la polla. Naruto no estaba demasiado sorprendido cuando, a pesar de su falta de experiencia, pronto se encontró a punto de correrse, ya que su entusiasmo era más que compensado. Anunció su liberación inminente y se sintió complacido cuando ella se deslizó hacia atrás hasta que solo la cabeza de su polla estaba en su boca. Luego usó sus manos para ordeñar su semen de sus bolas, lo que como resultado del jutsu de invisibilidad le permitió el placer de ver cómo su semilla le pintaba la lengua y la garganta con su crema.

Yukata recibió varias ráfagas poderosas de su semen, pero no derramó ninguna cuando lo dejó escapar de sus labios. Tuvo un poco de dificultad para tragar la sustancia extraña, pero después de algunos intentos lo tragó todo. Ella levantó la vista y vio como él aparecía ante ella. Estaba completamente complacida por la expresión de satisfacción que apareció en su rostro.

Naruto se agachó y, acunándola, la puso de pie y la besó en agradecimiento por el placer que le había dado. Mientras se besaban, sintió una repentina sensación de inquietud, como si de repente se hubiera movido una gran distancia, y cuando se alejó se sorprendió al descubrir que estaban en el claro y estaban parados donde residía el círculo de convocatoria original.

Su sorprendida mirada se movió de Naruto a una manta con una canasta de picnic en ella antes de regresar al rubio sonriente. Al mirarla a los ojos, él dijo: "Me imaginé que tendríamos una noche romántica antes de llevar las cosas al siguiente nivel. Pero supongo que preferirías pasar directamente al siguiente.

Yukata asintió y se sintió mareada cuando Naruto la levantó en sus brazos mientras decía: "Bueno, supongo que te he hecho esperar lo suficiente". Acostándola sobre la manta para que su cabeza descansara en uno de sus brazos, él apartó un mechón de cabello de su rostro y luego bajó sus labios hacia los de ella. Antes de hacer contacto, susurró: "Yukata, gracias por elegir estar conmigo. Te prometo que no te arrepentirás.

Yukata se sorprendió por sus palabras ya que en verdad ella fue la que tuvo la suerte de ser elegida. Pero antes de que ella pudiera decirlo, sus labios cubrían los de ella y su lengua comenzó a tocar la de ella. Mientras se besaban, la mano de Naruto llegó a su falda, donde comenzó a deslizar su dedo sobre la hendidura cubierta por las bragas. Ella maulló en el beso cuando su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar a sus caricias. Cuando su cuerpo se despertó con el placer, comenzó a mover sus caderas mientras trataba de aumentar las sensaciones agradables que Naruto estaba creando dentro de ella, y fue recompensada al deslizar sus bragas a un lado a favor de enterrar dos de sus dedos dentro de ella.

Naruto rompió el beso cuando Yukata gimió de sus dedos y bajó la boca hacia la cremallera de su camisa apretada entre los dientes antes de tirar de ella hasta la mitad. Mientras besaba su pecho, usó su nariz para apartar su camisa de su teta derecha, lo que luego bromeó tomando su pezón encerrado entre sus dientes. Como resultado, la kunoichi comenzó a mover sus caderas contra los dedos enterrados dentro de ella, por lo que Naruto se arrodilló después de retirar sus dedos de su quim. Agarrando la banda de su ropa interior blanca, la bajó por sus piernas antes de arrojarla sobre la manta. Estaba a punto de bajar la boca hacia su coño, pero ella colocó sus manos contra sus hombros y le dijo: "No, por favor ... quiero lo real".

Naruto le sonrió mientras se recostaba una vez más para deshacerse de su capa, chaqueta y camisa. Se desabrochó los pantalones, bajó la mosca y se divirtió mientras ella tragaba saliva mientras su pene salía de sus boxers. Perdiendo sus pantalones, se arrastró entre sus piernas y dijo: "Yukata, de hoy en adelante estarás atado a mí. ¿Estás seguro de que eso es lo que quieres?

Envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, ella dijo: "Sí. Quiero estar atado a ti para siempre.

"Esa es una posibilidad", dijo Naruto mientras presionaba la cabeza de su polla en su entrada. Se deslizó dentro y sintió que se topaba con una barrera. No sorprendido de que Yukata fuera virgen, miró hacia abajo para informarle qué esperar, pero encontró que sus ojos ya estaban cerrados mientras se preparaba para el dolor. Retrocediendo, él golpeó sus caderas hacia adelante causando que la kunoichi gritara mientras su himen estaba desgarrado. Las lágrimas se juntaron en el rabillo del ojo que Naruto besó antes de decir: "Avísame cuando estés listo".

Yukata esperó hasta que el dolor agudo regresó a un latido sordo antes de decir: "Naruto ..."

El rubio entendió cuando él comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de ella causando que el dolor resurgiera repentinamente. Pero después de varios empujes, comenzó a desvanecerse ya que fue reemplazado por un suave placer que, a diferencia de todas las veces anteriores, no se originó fuera de ella sino dentro. Queriendo experimentar el placer que le estaba prometiendo, ella cerró los tobillos detrás de la parte baja de la espalda de Naruto cuando comenzó a encontrar sus caderas con las suyas.

Una presión comenzó a aumentar dentro de ella, ya que ambas necesidades de liberación comenzaron a reclamarlos, lo que resultó en su amor frenético. Yukata sintió que la presión crecía y crecía hasta que se hizo demasiado grande para contener su pequeño cuerpo, lo que provocó que gritara: "¡¡Me estoy corriendo !!!!"

Su mundo se volvió blanco, ya que su placer parecía duplicarse cuando un calor abrasador brotó en su útero cuando Naruto depositó su semilla profundamente dentro de ella. Ella soportó su orgasmo hasta que su mente quedó en blanco y se sorprendió de que cuando se dio cuenta de nuevo estaba acostada de lado con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho desnudo del jinchuriki. Alejando la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, dijo: "Creo que acabo de morir y fui al cielo".

Naruto se rió entre dientes mientras acunaba su rostro mientras respondía: "Yukata, será un placer para mí mostrarte que el cielo es algo que se te puede ofrecer".

Poniéndose de rodillas, Yukata se quitó la camisa y el sujetador antes de sentarse a horcajadas sobre su amante. Frotando su coño contra su polla suavizada, ella dijo: "Estoy esperando la próxima demostración".

Naruto sonrió mientras se sentaba para presionar su pecho desnudo contra el de ella mientras se besaban apasionadamente. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su torso, la levantó de su polla endurecida antes de arrojarla una vez más sobre ella. Yukata vino de ser tan fuertemente penetrada y cuando su mundo explotó en blanco una vez más descubrió que para ella el Cielo se había convertido en un pequeño claro al lado de los restos del Instructor Chunin probando Terrenos.

Kiba vio como Yuffie y Aeris hablaban felices mientras caminaban frente a él del brazo. Aeris miró hacia atrás con ojos que brillaban como joyas preciosas, lo que esperaba significaba que ella había disfrutado la noche en que él también había tratado a ambas mujeres. Sospechaba que Yuffie lo había hecho solo por la idea de gastar su dinero.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el próximo pervertido", dijo Yuffie, haciendo que Aeris se callara a la mujer enojada.

La pequeña excavación ayudó a recordarle a Kiba por qué había llegado a creer que ninguna de las mujeres podría ser realmente feliz en Konoha, o con él dadas las circunstancias actuales. Le ayudó a evitar que retrocediera ya que, como Aeris había disfrutado la noche, había sentido que parte de la magia entre ellos regresaba. "¿Qué tal si lo llamamos una noche para el distrito de entretenimiento? Hay un lugar al que necesito llevarte.

Yuffie lo miró escéptico, pero Aeris asintió y, para su sorpresa, enganchó su brazo con el suyo mientras arrastraba a la antigua kunoichi junto con ellos. "Gracias por una noche encantadora, Kiba". El Inuzuka sonrió en algún lugar entre complacido y sombrío. La mujer de cabello castaño al darse cuenta le preguntó: "¿Qué pasa?"

Siendo fiel a su ser bastante malcriado, Yuffie dijo: "Probablemente esté esperando a algún nookie a cambio".

"Yuffie, detente", dijo Aeris un poco de ira entrando en su voz.

Kiba agradeció la intervención, pero dijo: "Está bien, Aeris. Me alegra que al menos uno de ustedes lo haya pasado bien.

Alcanzar una de las puertas menos utilizadas; Kiba los sacó del pueblo. Yuffie de repente se detuvo y Kiba le preguntó: "¿Por qué te detuviste?"

"No podemos ir más allá de esto", respondió Yuffie, "Créeme, lo he intentado".

"No te preocupes por eso", dijo Kiba. "Eso solo se aplica cuando estás solo. Mientras esté aquí, puedes ir tan lejos como quieras ".

Una sonrisa peligrosa apareció en el rostro de Yuffie cuando dijo: "¿Es así?"

"Ni siquiera lo pienses", advirtió Aeris.

"Aeris, vamos, este es el descanso que hemos estado esperando", dijo Yuffie con entusiasmo. "Finalmente hemos encontrado un medio para conseguir uno en esa perra pelirroja".

"Perra", dijo una voz desde los bosques cercanos, "La única razón por la que existe esa condición es porque pensé que en algún momento Kiba podría desear tratarte como el perro que eres".

"¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí?" Yuffie preguntó dando vueltas sobre Kiba cuando Kiyomi apareció del bosque.

"Le pedí que nos encontrara aquí esta noche", dijo Kiba moviéndose hacia el Bijuu, "Pero hablemos de por qué en algún lugar con un poco más de cobertura". Al llegar a un área que tenía dos paquetes descansando contra un árbol, Kiba dijo: "Gracias por organizar todo lo que le pedí, Kiyomi".

"De nada, aunque estoy empezando a tener dudas", respondió el Bijuu enviando una mirada hacia Yuffie.

"Kiba", dijo Aeris confundida, sintió un poco de temor asentarse en su estómago. "¿Que esta pasando?"

El Inuzuka se giró para mirarla y le dio la misma sonrisa de satisfacción pero triste que había notado antes cuando respondió: "He hablado con Kiyomi, y gracias a Yuffie por probar las restricciones impuestas a ustedes dos. Ella ha accedido a dejarte regresar a Cascada.

"¿Cuál es el truco?" Yuffie preguntó con entusiasmo.

"El problema es que, a diferencia de antes, donde simplemente actuarías como un tonto. Si intentas divulgar los secretos que aprendiste, se formará una embolia en tu cerebro y te matará ", respondió Bijuu, sintiéndose un poco satisfecho al limpiar la sonrisa de la cara de Yuffie.

"Esa es una captura bastante empinada", respondió Yuffie después de tragar audiblemente.

"Quizás," dijo Kiyomi, "Pero solo si te niegas a mantener la boca cerrada. De lo contrario, podrás volver a tus escasas vidas como shinobi de Taki.

Yuffie se quejó ante el comentario de Bijuu y comenzó a retroceder cuando ella se acercó. Preocupada, ella preguntó: "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"No puedes volver cuando eras adolescente, ¿verdad?" Kiyomi respondió apretando una mano en el cráneo de Yuffie. La mujer no gritó esta vez cuando el Bijuu revirtió el proceso de degradación causando que el cabello de Yuffie se volviera gris, y aunque su piel parecía pertenecer a una mujer muchos años más joven, definitivamente perdió parte del brillo que acababa de poseer. Kiyomi lo soltó, haciendo que la mujer se derrumbara cuando se sintió constreñida por la ropa repentinamente mucho más ajustada. Cuando se acercó a Aeris, dijo: "Encontrarás ropa que se ajuste a tus formas originales en los paquetes. También hay suficientes suministros para un viaje a Taki y de regreso ".

Extendió la mano hacia Aeris, que dio un paso atrás y dirigió una mirada inquisitiva hacia Kiba. Una parte de ella temía que como resultado de que ella lo rechazara, la Inuzuka simplemente había decidido que ya no valía la pena el esfuerzo, un sentimiento que la sorprendió debido a cuánto le dolía. Kiba pareció leerle la mente cuando dijo: "No estoy enojada por tu rechazo, Aeris. Me acabo de dar cuenta de que nunca podríamos superar realmente cómo nos conocimos. Quiero decir, seamos sinceros, eres un prisionero aquí. ¿Cómo puedes ser verdaderamente feliz mientras esté dentro de una jaula?

Kiyomi sonrió mientras decía: "En realidad, fue esa última parte la que me convenció de seguir sus deseos". Centrándose en Aeris, dijo: "Ahora elige".

Aeris parecía preocupada cuando su mirada se movió entre Kiba y el mayor Yuffie. Al ver una mirada casi suplicante aparecer en el rostro de Yuffie, cerró los ojos y dijo: "Estoy lista".

Kiyomi colocó su cabeza sobre la cabeza de Aeris haciéndola envejecer ya que las modificaciones que había hecho desaparecieron. Aeris se sintió agotada cuando Bijuu la soltó, pero antes de caer, Kiba la estabilizó. Quería decirle que pensaba que podría haber sido feliz con él, independientemente de cómo comenzaran las cosas entre ellos. Pero antes de que pudiera, Kiba dijo: "Así es como te veías antes. Lo siento, probablemente fue grosero de mi parte.

Alejándose, el Inuzuka no estaba seguro de qué decir, así que se conformó con: "No soy realmente fuerte en las despedidas. Espero que tengas un buen viaje de regreso a Taki. Le diré a Tifa que le envíe sus saludos.

Se giró para irse sin querer parecer tonto, pero se detuvo cuando Aeris gritó: "¡Kiba!" Una larga pausa creció entre ellos antes de que ella finalmente dijera: "Gracias".

Kiba le dedicó una sonrisa débil cuando dijo: "De nada. Fue un placer conocerlos a los dos.

"Lo que sea", dijo Yuffie ajustando el paquete que había elegido, "Vamos, Aeris".

"Correcto", dijo Aeris aceptando el paquete que su líder de equipo le entregó. Después de ajustar el ajuste, las dos mujeres saltaron dejando a Kiba atrás. Estaría a varios cientos de pies de distancia antes de pensar: "Adiós Kiba". Mirando la espalda de Yuffie, se preguntó por qué con su libertad por delante era tan difícil resistirse a mirar hacia atrás.

Capítulo siguiente: Explosión del pasado Parte Duex: Toka Senju

Nota del autor: Bueno, por fin podemos cerrar el libro sobre este arco. Esperaba que estuviera a la altura de las expectativas de todos. De hecho, estoy bastante contento de que este arco haya terminado en el capítulo 50, ya que me pareció, al menos para mí, que tenía un poco de todo lo que hace que escribir esta historia sea un placer. Además, con los próximos dos capítulos al menos, debería ser un regreso a los capítulos menos exagerados y grandiosos a medida que Naruto expande su influencia con las damas de los capítulos. Incluiría el capítulo de Sara en esa estimación, pero una parte de mí ya espera que sea un capítulo bastante masivo considerando todo lo que espero cubrir. Dicho esto, planeo publicar tanto el capítulo Toka como el capítulo Samui, antes de tomar un breve descanso de la escritura. Probablemente solo sea alrededor de un mes,

También planeo actualizar la esquina de Sage en los próximos días con una pequeña introspección sobre lo que me llevó a escribir esta historia en primer lugar. Pero también para explicar mis pensamientos y opiniones sobre cómo funciona la política del mundo de Naruto. Sé que por algunas de las críticas que he recibido, ha habido algunas diferencias de opinión con respecto a cómo he presentado las cosas o las preguntas que se han planteado, así que intentaré abordarlas allí.

Otra cosa, ya que la historia de Yukata se ha extendido, todavía hay algunos kunoichi que podrían estar en el mismo bote que ella. Por lo tanto, si las personas tienen alguna sugerencia sobre los personajes adecuados que les gustaría ver como Suna-nin extrañando el toque de Naruto, por favor, no hagan ninguna junto con la serie de la que provienen. Si estoy de acuerdo, los agregaré a una encuesta que estoy armando y que las personas podrán votar en mi perfil de .

Ahora, si todavía está leyendo esto, permítame agradecerle por tomarse el tiempo para leer la nota de un autor. Como recompensa, continúe con dos Omake que he escrito. El primero proporcionará una pequeña idea de cómo se le ocurrió a Naruto el Clon de la Sombra Imploding. El segundo proporcionará una pequeña idea de lo que los lectores pueden esperar en el próximo capítulo de Toka, así como algunas pistas sobre el futuro de kunoichi y las mujeres que aparecerán en las páginas de EroNinja. Nuevamente, gracias por leer esta historia a través de la molestia de seguirla a través de las muchas eliminaciones y movimientos, así como por sus muchas críticas geniales y perspicaces. Así que hasta la próxima, cuídate. Sinceramente, The Lemon Sage

Omake 1: La emoción del descubrimiento

Para un observador casual, Konohamaru estaba parado en un claro en el centro del campo de entrenamiento diecinueve cuando de repente explotó.

¡Auge!

"¡Decir ah! ¿Viste eso? "Dijo Konohamaru emocionado apareciendo detrás de un tronco al igual que Naruto. "¿Pueden tus clones explotar así?"

"Sí", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, "Yuugao me enseñó ese jutsu poco después de que nos juntamos".

"¡¿Qué?!" Konohamaru respondió molesto: "Tuve que aceptar varias semanas de misiones con rango D para que Ebisu-sensei aceptara enseñarme ese jutsu. Dijo que era uno usado exclusivamente en el Anbu ".

"Bueno, Yuugao es el Capitán Jefe Anbu," dijo Naruto divertido. Su diversión creció aún más cuando dijo: "Pero déjame preguntarte esto. ¿Estuvo Ebisu alguna vez en el Anbu?

"Bueno, no", dijo Konohamau lentamente. Pero al darse cuenta de lo que Naruto estaba insinuando, dijo: "Me engañó".

"O, él te estaba entrenando en cómo ver debajo, debajo", dijo Naruto pensando en la inclinación de su propio sensei por decir lo mismo. "No siempre debes aceptar las cosas que la gente te dice al pie de la letra, especialmente ahora que eres un concejal".

"Supongo que sí, pero deberías poder confiar en tu sensei", dijo el joven Sarutobi molesto mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Naruto se rió entre dientes mientras decía con cariño: "Recuérdame que te cuente sobre el momento en que Pervy Sage me chupó y vació mi billetera pretendiendo advertirme sobre los tres vicios shinobi. Buen sentido, tengo una manera de enseñarte sin siquiera saber que eso es lo que estaban haciendo ".

"De verdad", dijo Konohamaru sonando escéptico.

"O Ebisu necesitaba algo de dinero extra para la edición de caja de colección de la serie Make-Out que está programada para el próximo mes".

Konohamaru frunció el ceño al sospechar que lo que Naruto acababa de sugerir estaba más cerca de la verdad. Mirando el patrón de explosión que su clon de sombra había hecho, dijo con orgullo: "No está mal, ¿verdad?"

Naruto se encogió de hombros y respondió: "Ah, no está mal. Pero podría hacerlo mejor, especialmente con el nuevo clon en el que estoy trabajando ".

Konohamaru no parecía convencido cuando dijo: "Pfft, están todos hablando. ¿Qué podrías estar haciendo para mejorar ese jutsu? "

"¿No te gustaría saberlo?" Dijo Naruto maldiciéndose por jactarse ya que técnicamente aún no había realizado el jutsu con éxito.

Konohamaru, sintiendo la vulnerabilidad de Naruto, tarareó con incredulidad antes de decir: "Claro, claro que sí. Apuesto a que mi jutsu era dos veces más fuerte que el tuyo. Soy un chunin después de todo.

"Oh sí", dijo Naruto siendo despedido de la excavación en su rango inferior. "Bien, hazlo a tu manera. Simplemente no vengas a llorar cuando te des cuenta de lo patético que fue tu jutsu. Naruto se movió al centro del claro y pensó para sí mismo: "Mierda ... qué manera de volverse idiota". Recordando que la última vez que intentó incorporar su chakra del viento en el Clon explosivo, recordó cómo se tiró un pedo antes de estallar en una suave brisa. Tratando de pensar en alguna forma de hacer que el jutsu esté a la altura de las expectativas, pensó: "Tal vez si agrego un poco de Chakra Sabio".

Cayendo para sentarse con las piernas cruzadas, comenzó a reunir Energía Natural cuando entró en Modo Sabio. Sintió que una vena comenzaba a latir en su frente cuando Konohamaru gritó: "Vamos, solo admite que estás lleno de basura. Tengo que informar a Ebisu pronto para las misiones de las que estaba hablando.

"Cállate", dijo Naruto volviendo a ponerse de pie, "y prepárate para sorprenderte". Mientras creaba el clon mezclando su Chakra de Sabio y Viento, pensó: "Por favor, deja que esto funcione, o nunca escucharé el final".

El clon apareció y algo le dijo a Naruto que debía escapar a pesar de lo enfermizo que parecía. Corrió rápidamente hacia Konohamaru, saltó sobre el tronco que estaban usando para cubrirse y se tapó las orejas.

Konohamaru no queriendo admitir el jutsu de su amigo podría ser mejor que el que permaneció de pie. Se sintió recompensado por su escepticismo ya que después de casi medio minuto no pasó nada, excepto por el clon frotando su estómago. El sarcasmo estaba fácilmente presente en la voz del joven Sarutobi cuando dijo: "¡Guau!"

Naruto estaba a punto de admitir la derrota cuando una voz gritó: "¡Konohamaru! Vamos Konohamaru! ¡Le prometiste a Ebisu-sensei que hoy deberías misiones de rango D! " Al reconocer la voz como la de Moegi, Naruto escuchó que se escuchaba un poco cuando vio su clon y dijo: "¡Jefe!" Ella comenzó a correr hacia el clon mientras preguntaba: "Jefe, ¿has visto a Konohamaru?" El clon comenzó a agacharse y sostener su estómago haciendo que la kunoichi preguntara con preocupación: "Jefe, ¿estás bien?"

Naruto apareció detrás del registro gritando: "¡Moegi, no te acerques a ese clon!"

La chica de cabello naranja dejó de mirar a Naruto y Konohamaru confundidos cuando el clon dijo: "¡Mierda! No me siento tan bien ". Luego, en lugar de explotar, se derrumbó sobre sí mismo como un agujero negro en miniatura. La presión del colapso atrajo todo hacia él, incluido un Moegi aterrorizado. Afortunadamente, Naruto sintió que el peligro había arrojado uno de sus kunai de tres puntas y, aunque el jutsu evitó que la alcanzara, pudo teletransportarse en su camino.

Naruto la atrapó gritando, "Espera", mientras usaba el chakra para luchar contra la fuerza del jutsu agarrando el suelo.

Moegi no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Ella enterró su rostro en su hombro cuando Naruto cayó hacia adelante para poder usar chakra en sus manos para agarrar el suelo. A pesar de la situación, ella estaba muy consciente de que el joven que había deseado durante años estaba entre sus piernas. Un hecho resaltado aún más cuando su montículo fue arrastrado hacia él y se estrelló contra el de él cuando la presión del aire intentó atraerla hacia la implosión y Naruto luchó contra ella. Ella contuvo un gemido, ya que sintió que una rigidez comenzaba a presionarla, y sintió una sensación de decepción cuando la presión que la atraía comenzó a disminuir.

El tirón se desvaneció, pero en lugar de tocar el suelo, Moegi se aferró a Naruto. La rubia se sentó y Moegi estuvo a punto de quejarse cuando sintió que su cuerpo se enredaba como lo harían los amantes. Él se apartó para mirarla a la cara y le preguntó: "¿Estás bien?"

Moegi asintió y sus ojos se agrandaron al notar el cráter detrás de él. Naruto captó la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro y miró hacia atrás y sintió que su mandíbula golpeaba el suelo mientras un cráter gigante residía donde su clon había implosionado. En el centro del cráter residía una bola esférica de tierra del tamaño de una persona donde residía todo el material que había sido absorbido en el área de presión negativa. Al mirar al otro lado del cráter, vio a un atontado Konohamaru que se hundió en la derrota.

Naruto se volvió hacia Moegi y le quitó un mechón de pelo de la cara cuando le preguntó: "¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?" Ella asintió una vez más y le hizo decir: "Me alegro, pero recibiré muchas miradas extrañas si regreso a la aldea en las circunstancias actuales".

Moegi soltó a Naruto cuando ella dijo: "Lo siento".

"¿Para qué?" Preguntó Naruto confundido.

"Por no querer soltar", pensó Moegi para sí misma, pero terminó diciendo en voz alta: "Nada". Queriendo escapar de la vergüenza que sentía, se concentró en Konohamaru antes de decir: "Ebisu-sensei me envió a buscarte. Tenemos que conocer a nuestro nuevo compañero de equipo antes de comenzar a tomar misiones para el día ".

Konohamaru frunció el ceño, pero asintió cuando Moegi volvió a ponerse de pie. Los dos se despidieron de Naruto con Konohamaru y agregó: "La próxima vez, voy a elegir el jutsu que vamos a comparar y te voy a volar".

Naruto se echó a reír desde su posición de rodillas antes de recordarle a su amigo: "Pero esta vez elegiste el jutsu. Sin embargo, te dejaré ir de nuevo.

"No necesito tu lástima", dijo Konohamaru agitado, "Puedes elegir la próxima vez".

Naruto se encogió de hombros y respondió: "Bien", lo cual sabía que agitó aún más al joven Sarutobi. Los vio irse y se volvió para enfrentar la destrucción que había causado y consciente de cómo las personas que mantenían los campos de entrenamiento tendían a molestarse con el estado en el que los dejó, dijeron: "Hombre, me alegra que Konohamaru haya firmado este campo". . Ahora, veamos si puedo obtener las mezclas correctas de chakra ".

Omake 2: la sala de espera de Eroninja

En una habitación lujosa, inmersa en la imaginación de un cierto Sabio, había una colección de mujeres que aún no habían revelado sus historias en las páginas de Eroninja. Pero había esperanza de que pronto sería su turno cuando el arco actual llegara a su fin. Aquellos que no estaban seguros de quién recibiría la llamada sintieron la anticipación de que pronto serían casi sabrosos mientras se sentaban alrededor de un sofá circular en el centro de la habitación.

Sin embargo, ese no fue el caso para algunos, especialmente teniendo en cuenta cómo, debido a su posición oficial en el manga, sintieron que sin duda ya deberían haber sido atacados por el protagonista. "Nunca voy a tener mi oportunidad", suspiró una de las mujeres. "Quiero decir, honestamente, en cuanto al canon, estoy oficialmente en igualdad de condiciones con Tsunade y aún no he aparecido".

"Ahí, allá", dijo Isaribi con dulzura, "Estoy seguro de que pronto tendrás tu oportunidad. El Arco en el que estoy mirando se está estableciendo en Sea Country, que es vecino de la Tierra del Agua. Estoy seguro de que te llamarán entonces.

"Es vergonzoso ver a Kunoichi todo salivando ante la oportunidad de ser la próxima pieza de carne que se le arroje a ese hombre".

"Estoy seguro de que estarás cantando una melodía diferente después de tu capítulo", dijo Sasame, "además, es mucho más fácil estar relajado acerca de tu apariencia cuando sabes que eres el próximo".

"En mis días ..."

"Aparentemente, las mujeres no usaban cuchillas de afeitar", dijo Kurotsuchi al ver que la mujer no se afeitaba bajo los brazos, y lucía un arbusto salvaje entre las piernas cuando la mujer se había bañado antes.

Toka frunció el ceño cuando dijo: "Tal preparación se realiza únicamente para el placer de un cónyuge. Sacrifiqué ser mujer para convertirme en shinobi. En mi época, una mujer de mi edad estaría en casa sacando niños o eran mujeres sueltas que usaban sus cuerpos para seducir a los enemigos. Las mujeres guerreras como yo solo se encontraron en clanes como los Inuzuka.

Cambiando de tema, ya que ella y la otra no deseaban que se les diera una conferencia más sobre cuán fácil lo tenían en comparación con el antiguo Senju, dijo Samui, dirigiéndose a una mujer que, aunque había aparecido en la historia, estaba actualmente en un arco que seguía y seguía, "¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros, Anko?"

"Demonios, no", dijo Anko con voz tensa mientras se sentaba en una lujosa silla con la espalda hacia los demás. Sus piernas estaban separadas ampliamente para que fueran visibles a los lados de la silla.

"¿Por qué no?" Mei preguntó.

Rompiendo la cuarta pared, respondió: "Porque la última vez que miré en uno de estos Omakes, preparó el escenario para lo que serían más de veinte capítulos de angustia y otras tonterías".

"¿Entonces, porque estas aqui?" Preguntó Fuka preguntándose a dónde se había ido Haruna, ya que sabía que su capítulo tendría lugar en el País Vegetal, donde la mujer gobernaba.

Anko contuvo un gemido mientras decía: "Solo, aliviando el estrés. No he tenido la polla de Naruto en tanto tiempo que estoy empezando a volverme loco ".

Shion y Toki se asomaron por encima del respaldo del sofá para poder detectar alguna señal de la persona que sospechaban que estaba enterrada entre las piernas de Anko. Pero se volvió hacia la puerta cuando entró el asistente de producción del Lemon Sage.

"Muy bien Toka ... hola Anko, vete de aquí", dijo el asistente cubriendo los auriculares que llevaba puestos, "La sala de espera es solo para miembros que no son del Harem".

"Hazme," dijo Anko ignorando al hombre, "Me dijiste que mi arco actual llegaría a su fin alrededor del capítulo cincuenta. No he estado con él en tanto tiempo que bien podría ser considerado un miembro no harén.

"Sí, tómalo con el Sabio", respondió el asistente sin preocuparse realmente al pensar en su inminente almuerzo. "Él fue quien decidió dividir los últimos capítulos". Al ver que Anko lo ignoraba y tenía un sándwich de pastrami con su nombre, dijo: "Toka Senju, estás despierto". La mujer en cuestión se puso de pie y caminó lentamente hacia la puerta, haciendo que el asistente hambriento dijera: "Vamos, azúcar, no tenemos todo el día".

Toka no dijo nada, pero al alcanzar al asistente lo agarró por los hombros y le golpeó la rodilla en la ingle. "Argghh, justo en el botón de papá".

Las otras mujeres vieron como el asistente rodó por el suelo mientras Fuka dijo: "Hm, supongo que está siendo elegida como una persona que odia a los hombres".

Las mujeres pronto volvieron a discutir dónde pensaban que aparecerían mientras esperaban a que finalizara el capítulo de Toka para poder llamar a la siguiente mujer.


	51. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 51

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío. Además, esta historia es una ficción de limón, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan. Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora. Gracias.

Capítulo 51: Explosión del pasado: Parte Deux: Toka Senju Parte I

Un año antes de la fundación de Konohagakure:

El hombre que se convertiría en el Primer Hokage estaba en un claro cerca de donde él y su viejo amigo y enemigo actual alguna vez habían soñado con un mundo en paz. Esos sueños parecían enormemente fuera de alcance ahora debido a los muchos años de derramamiento de sangre que había experimentado desde que su padre se enteró de sus reuniones secretas con Madara. También supuso que se debía a la baja expectativa de vida que Shinobi como él tenía desde que los hitos parecían llegar mucho más rápido para ellos que los ciudadanos regulares que formaban las Naciones Elementales. Esperaba escuchar que había llegado a uno nuevo, ya que en cualquier momento esperaba escuchar sobre el nacimiento de otro niño.

Cuando se había despertado esa mañana, su esposa le había dicho que iba a ser un buen día. Pero mientras Hashirama miraba por encima del campo de batalla lleno de cadáveres, le costaba verlo como tal. Podía entender por qué sus hombres probablemente lo verían de manera diferente a él, ya que el Senju había sido contratado por el Daimyo de Fuego para detener la marcha de las Fuerzas Samurai del País Escarchado, una tarea que se hizo aún más difícil ya que el Daimyo Escarchado había contratado al Uchiha para protegerlo. sus fuerzas convencionales de tal ataque.

Sin embargo, la fortuna había favorecido al Senju desde que Hashirama había apostado a que el Uchiha esperaría que atacara más cerca de la frontera. Jugando con esa expectativa, había creado varios escuadrones de clones de madera Henged para atraer a la mayoría de los defensores de Uchiha. Su verdadera fuerza había esperado hasta entonces para saltar la trampa, y aniquilar tanto al samurai como al Uchiha restante. Aún así, el clan rival había resistido una dura lucha antes de ser derrotado.

Apartó sus pensamientos de sus lamentos sobre el estado actual de las cosas cuando notó que su primo Toka Senju y su hermano Tobirama se acercaban a él con una mirada satisfecha de la práctica derrota del Uchiha. "Creo que a Frost le tomará un tiempo recuperarse de este revés. El Daimyo de la Tierra del Fuego debería estar complacido ", dijo su primo Toka mientras pasaba junto a los cadáveres del comandante Uchiha y sus cuatro hijos a quienes había matado.

Tobirama asintió antes de agregar: "Aún así, fue una suerte que Madara no parezca estar entre esta fuerza. De lo contrario, dudo que su plan hubiera tenido éxito. No es alguien que pierde de vista un objetivo al romper su fuerza principal para perseguir a los más débiles ".

"Es cierto, pero tal vez los rumores de división dentro del Uchiha tienen algún mérito", sugirió Toka. Parece que ese tonto megalomaníaco vive para propagar el caos. Incluso su clan debe estar cansado de la lucha constante.

"No nos digas que te has cansado del campo de batalla, Toka", bromeó Hashirama a su primo. "¿Finalmente has decidido establecerte y quizás encontrarte un hombre?"

Toka puso los ojos en blanco y respondió: "Un hombre no podía manejar a una mujer como yo".

Tobirama se rió entre dientes mientras respondía: "Bueno, podría ayudar si realmente actuaras como uno de vez en cuando".

Toka ignoró las burlas ya que hacía mucho tiempo que se había acostumbrado a eso, y sabía que sus primos lo decían de buena gana. Sin embargo, el resto de su clan tendía a creer que Hashirama estaba equivocada al no obligarla a convertirse en la esposa de algunos de los shinobi más prominentes del clan. Sin embargo, ella sabía que parte de la razón por la que Hashirama se negó a ceder ante la presión ejercida sobre él por los ancianos del clan, quienes insistieron en que el papel de una mujer no estaba en el campo de batalla sino en casa produciendo la próxima generación de shinobi, fue por su soñar con terminar con el interminable derramamiento de sangre que hizo que la vida del shinobi fuera tan corta en primer lugar. Solo deseaba que su sueño no pareciera concentrarse en un día convencer a Madara de unirse a su clan ya que no operaba bajo la misma creencia de que el Uchiha estaba tan dedicado a la paz como Hashirama parecía pensar.

Hashirama sonrió cuando Toka se encogió de hombros desdeñosamente, y aunque dudaba que ella fuera más receptiva a su consejo que las veces anteriores que él le había dado, dijo: "Bromeando, Toka. Al menos deberías tratar de encontrar a alguien que pueda hacerte feliz. Nuestras vidas tienden a ser demasiado cortas para no disfrutarlas al máximo ".

"El hombre dispuesto a no convertirme en una fábrica de bebés aún no ha nacido, Hashirama", respondió Toka. "Incluso has cedido a los deseos de los ancianos y has dejado que Mito desperdicie su vida como una kunoichi".

Hashirama se deprimió mientras se hundía mientras decía: "¿Realmente lo crees? Ella dice que está feliz, ¿te lo ha dicho de otra manera?

Tobirama sacudió la cabeza ante las payasadas de su hermano preguntándose cómo uno de los shinobi más poderosos del mundo podría ser propenso a tales cambios de humor. A pesar de ser a menudo la causa de ellos, esta vez salió en defensa de su hermano y dijo: "Mito nunca ha expresado ningún disgusto por ser madre. Además, si deseara regresar al campo de batalla, siempre podría presionar a su esposo para que siguiera el Plan de Restauración Kekkei Genkai de los ancianos ". Volviéndose hacia su hermano, dijo: "Están preocupados de que usted y Mito no sean una buena pareja genéticamente y tomar más esposas aumentaría las posibilidades de que su Liberación de Madera se transmita".

"Hermano, estás demostrando el punto de vista de Toka sobre el papel que creemos que las mujeres deberían tener dentro del clan", respondió Hashirama recuperando su aplomo.

"Me alegro de no tener que señalar eso", dijo la kunoichi mirando por encima del hombro mientras sus instintos le gritaban que algo andaba mal.

Hashirama sonrió cuando se volvió para mirar el campo de batalla una vez más y dijo: "Me gustaría crear un futuro en el que los padres no necesiten tener hijos solo para mantenerse al día con las tasas de natalidad de los otros clanes". Me gustaría ver un futuro donde los niños puedan envejecer y ... "

"Muere, Senju, joder", gritó el comandante Uchiha mientras se levantaba del suelo. Después de haberse sorprendido de que Hashirama en lugar de confirmar que la muerte había comenzado a mirar hacia el espacio, el hombre había planeado mantener su chakra suprimido y escapar cuando llegara el momento. Pero al escuchar a su odiado enemigo hablando de niños como si no acabara de matar a sus hijos, el Uchiha no pudo seguir adelante. Sobre todo porque mientras recordaba la vida de sus hijos y el odio con el que sus muertes llenaban su corazón, el Senju había causado que un poder creciera dentro de él. Centrándose en Hashirama, su Sharingan comenzó a transformarse para tomar la forma de un Mangekyō Sharingan.

Cuando sus ojos se clavaron en los de Hashirama, el espacio comenzó a distorsionarse alrededor del líder de los Senju, pero Toka lo empujó a un lado. Ella gritó cuando todo su cuerpo comenzó a girar, antes de ser arrastrada hacia la singularidad que se formó donde Hashirama se había parado.

Aunque sorprendido por la repentina desaparición de su primo, Hashirama vio como la cara de su hermano se convirtió en una máscara de ira mientras gritaba: "¡Bastardo!"

"Tobirama espera ..." gritó el hermano mayor mientras el menor tiraba su puño hacia atrás antes de lanzarlo hacia delante, haciendo que apareciera un chorro de agua frente a él. El chorro de agua golpeó al Uchiha en el corazón al abrir un agujero a través de su cuerpo.

Tobirama se volvió hacia donde Toka había estado parado incluso cuando el cuerpo del Uchiha se derrumbó en el suelo. Colapsando sobre sus rodillas, el hombre de cabello blanco estrelló su puño contra el suelo mientras miraba enojado a su hermano mientras preguntaba: "¿Sabías que todavía estaba vivo? ¿Dejaste que tus recuerdos de soñar con Madara balancearan tu mano?

"No", dijo Hashirama poniéndose de pie para mirar hacia otro lado mientras retenía el dolor de la aparente muerte de su primo, "Pero, no verifiqué para asegurarme ... Estoy tan cansado del asesinato que perdí concéntrate ... Estoy cansado de perder amigos, así como ... familia ... "Hashirama se detuvo al sentir que su hermano seguía mirando a su espalda con una mezcla de ira y comprensión.

"Lord Hashirama", gritó un mensajero corriendo hacia ellos, "Lady Mito ha dado a luz a un niño".

"Otro hijo", dijo Hashirama sintiendo alegría y temor al saber que su hijo no disfrutaría mucho de una infancia antes de ser probado en los fuegos de la batalla. Habiendo evitado hasta ahora el destino que le había sucedido a su propio padre, donde la mayoría de sus hijos murieron temprano, le dijo al mensajero: "Estaré allí pronto. Informar a mi esposa que voy a regresar. Hashirama le dedicó a su hermano una sonrisa sombría mientras se dirigía a él: "Tobirama, quiero que te dirijas a la Capital del Fuego e informe al Daimyo de nuestro éxito. También me gustaría que le preguntes si sería aceptable para mí hablar con él en persona sobre un asunto separado ".

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Es hora de que deje de soñar y empiece a actuar", dijo Hashirama mirando el lugar donde su primo acababa de estar parado. "Voy a pedirle el derecho de construir una aldea dentro de sus fronteras. Uno donde todos los clanes shinobi puedan vivir juntos en paz ".

"¿Estás loco?" Tobirama preguntó enojado. "¿Lo que sucedió no te dejó una impresión? Si bajas la guardia alrededor del Uchiha, solo será cuestión de tiempo antes de que tú y todos los Senju compartan su destino ".

"Hermano", dijo Hashirama con determinación, "Matar más a Uchiha no la traerá de vuelta. Para que el ciclo de odio y violencia termine, alguien debe ser el primero en proponer una mejor manera. Puede ser demasiado tarde para hacer algo por Toka, tal vez incluso demasiado tarde para nuestros hijos. Pero tengo que esperar que nuestros nietos puedan conocer una vida mejor que nosotros. Un pueblo ... no, un hogar, donde los clanes separados pueden vivir juntos en una coexistencia pacífica. Eso es algo que estoy seguro de que todos anhelamos ".

"No pelearé contigo por este hermano si ese es tu deseo. Sin embargo, ¿puedes decirme realmente que es un sueño que Madara aún comparte después de la cantidad de veces que cruzaste las espadas con él?

Hashirama frunció el ceño porque ya no podía leer el corazón de su rival y amigo por más tiempo, pero respondió: "No lo sé. Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que puedo convencerlo de que lo recuerde. Tobirama frunció el ceño ante la respuesta, pero asintió mientras se dedicaba a su tarea asignada, ya que había necesitado enterrar a sus otros hermanos, estaba casi agradecido de que su primo no hubiera dejado un cadáver al que también necesitaba asistir. Lo cual era toda la prueba de que necesitaba entender por qué Hashirama podía aferrarse a su sueño a pesar de las realidades del mundo en el que un hombre recibiría a un hijo el mismo día que necesitaba llorar a un primo.

Yukata se sintió bastante nerviosa al acercarse al departamento de Matsuri debido a que era la primera vez que se encontraría cara a cara con algunas de las otras mujeres en el Harem de Naruto. Aunque solo había pasado medio día desde que despertó en su apartamento después de su noche de hacer el amor, todavía se estaba recuperando de algunas de las revelaciones de quiénes eran algunos de los Kunoichi con los que ahora estaba conectada a través de él. Al menos hasta donde llegó Suna.

Podía sentir a las mujeres fuera de su pueblo y tenía una idea general de cuán cercanas y en qué dirección estaban. Pero, quiénes eran todavía seguía siendo un misterio, al igual que las mujeres de su pueblo; al menos hasta que los encontrara mientras realizaba sus deberes del día. No le había preguntado a Naruto desde que después de estar finalmente con su Fantasma, no había deseado hablar sobre las otras mujeres con las que lo compartiría. Naruto tampoco había entrado en muchos detalles sobre quién comprendía a sus amantes, ya que se había centrado en explicar su ambición y su esperanza de que ella lo ayudara con eso. Decir que se sintió halagada de que un hombre que acababa de enredarse con los cuatro Kazekage anteriores valorara su ayuda y sus comentarios fue algo insuficiente.

Sin embargo, ella se preguntó cómo encajaría en una ambición tan grande con su magro poder y habilidades. Después de todo, la única razón por la que le dieron una oportunidad para seguir una vez más su sueño de convertirse en titiritera fue por los recientes acuerdos comerciales con Konoha que le otorgan a Suna más acceso a la madera infundida con chakra necesaria para la creación de marionetas. Ella tuvo una cálida sensación al darse cuenta de que era debido al propio sueño de Naruto que estaba a punto de completar el suyo.

Sin embargo, no era solo dónde encajaría ella en su ambición de lo que se estaba preguntando, sino cómo funcionaba su vida amorosa en general. La verdad era que no sabía cuánto contacto tendría con sus otros amantes, y sinceramente, tal como estaban las cosas en la actualidad, imaginaba que podría estar de acuerdo con no estar con los demás de una manera sexual. Supuso que esto se debía a fuera de sus encuentros con Naruto en el Círculo de Invocación, y al perder su virginidad con él, en verdad no había pensado mucho en el sexo fuera de las fantasías habituales que tenía sobre Gaara antes de que fueran dominados por Su fantasma Después de todo, no había sido la naturaleza pervertida de la historia de fantasmas que Sakura le había contado lo que la había atraído, sino el aspecto paranormal de la misma.

Ella admitió que esos encuentros habían despertado su apetito sexual, pero no sabía si eso se traducía en su deseo de estar con mujeres de una manera sexual. Supuso que era saber que Matsuri también estaba en el harén, lo que le hizo preguntarse hasta qué punto estaba dispuesta a profundizar en su nueva vida. La idea no la rechazó exactamente, pero suponía que ver un lado de su amiga que nunca antes había contemplado, lo que la hizo dudar. Principalmente, ya que no había estado tan preocupada al enterarse de que Temari, Maki y Pakura eran parte del harén, como lo había hecho al enterarse de Matsuri también.

Ya había sospechado a medias de Temari, pero solo había aprendido sobre Pakura y Maki, ya que se habían cruzado durante todo el día. No había pensado que había reaccionado, pero en retrospectiva pensé que podría haber debido a una leve sonrisa en las caras de las otras mujeres mientras se ocupaban de sus asuntos. Sin embargo, cuando sintió que la cuarta mujer se acercaba y vio que era Matsuri, supo que su boca se había abierto. Su amiga se rió de su boca abierta, antes de pedirle que se encontrara en su apartamento más tarde. Yukata no había estado de acuerdo, solo asintió antes de que su amiga de cabello castaño se fuera.

Yukata pensó que le darían una explicación más detallada de su papel en la ambición de Naruto en la reunión. Llamando a la puerta del apartamento, Yukata se enteró de que cualquier otra explicación sobre qué esperar no era la razón por la que Matsuri la invitó. Comenzó inocentemente cuando Matsuri abrió la puerta lo suficiente como para asomar la cabeza y examinar rápidamente el pasillo antes de dejar entrar a Yukata. Pero después de cruzar el umbral del apartamento, esa inocencia se desvaneció cuando vio a Naruto sentado en el pasillo. El centro del sofá de sus amigas. Por el desgaste que tenía en relación con la puerta, solo podía ver la parte trasera elevada de uno de los dos kunoichi que sospechaba que lo complacían oralmente.

Su mente trató de procesarlo, ya que sentarse tranquilamente en una pequeña mesa en la cocina cercana con lo que parecían ser copas de vino eran las dos presencias que había sentido, pero que no había visto debido a que estaban en la mansión Kazekage la mayor parte del tiempo. El dia. Estaba y no se sorprendió al descubrir que ambos eran Leaf Kunoichi cuando escuchó que Gaara los había convocado a Suna. Ella había sospechado que era para cuidar a Naruto, y supuso que, en cierto modo, hablaban mientras observaban a las dos mujeres complacer al jinchuriki mientras disfrutaban de un poco de vino. El hecho de que ambos estuvieran vestidos y charlando amigablemente mientras observaban de vez en cuando la acción en el sofá le dijo a Yukata que probablemente era algo común.

Su atención se dirigió a Maki, que estaba sentada en el suelo frente a Naruto con las piernas abiertas. Se preguntó brevemente por qué la mujer de ojos azules estaba desnuda y sola en el suelo, pero después de escuchar que la puerta se cerraba detrás de ella, una Matsuri igualmente desnuda caminaba frente a Yukata haciéndole suponer que la parte de estar solo era un desarrollo bastante reciente. Matsuri le devolvió la sonrisa cuando ella respondió: "Ponte cómoda".

Yukata imaginó que lo que Matsuri tenía en mente implicaría que ella se quitara la ropa como las otras mujeres Suna presentes. Aun así, a pesar de encontrarse incómoda ante la aparente orgía, se sentó en una silla que había sido empujada a la esquina para dejar espacio a las dos mujeres en el suelo. Observó a Matsuri arrodillarse entre las piernas de Maki para darle a la mujer un beso profundo mientras sus dedos recorrían su cuerpo antes de llegar al cruce entre las piernas de la mujer mayor.

La mirada de Yukata se movió hacia el sofá para ver que la mujer cuyo trasero había visto al entrar no era otra que Temari. En el lado opuesto de Naruto estaba Pakura, quien al igual que la rubia kunoichi estaba rastreando la polla de Naruto con su lengua. Ambos kunoichi pasaron la lengua hasta la cabeza de su polla, donde cada uno chupó la mitad de su cabeza, haciendo que el jinchuriki gimiera. Naruto le devolvió el favor mientras pasaba las manos por los lados de sus amantes antes de frotar sus dedos contra sus pliegues. Temari y Pakura levantaron la cabeza para gemir y luego, mirándose, comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente y descuidadamente. La baba de su beso comenzó a correr por sus barbillas y comenzó a cubrir el falo que acababan de complacer.

Temari habló primero cuando dijo: "Si no te importa, me gustaría el primer crack".

Pakura asintió mientras dejaba de apretar la polla de Naruto mientras Temari se movía para posicionarse sobre ella mientras se alejaba de su amante. Yukata observó hipnotizada a la mujer que solo había conocido como una dura, pero el comandante justo miró por encima de su hombro haciendo que su rostro se ablandara mientras sonreía a su amante. Luego miró hacia otro lado y Yukata observó cómo su rostro cambiaba una vez más a un rostro que nunca pensó que vería personalmente, ya que cambió para reflejar el placer que sentía cuando comenzó a deslizarse por el largo y grueso eje de Naruto.

Una vez que la mujer rubia tocó fondo, se recostó en el pecho de Naruto y dijo en algún lugar entre un suspiro y un gemido: "No puedo creer que todos me hayan convencido de hacer esto antes de reunirme con Gaara y los demás".

Pakura se detuvo en su movimiento hacia la mesa en la que estaban sentados los Leaf-nin para mirar hacia atrás mientras decía divertida: "Tomó tres segundos convencerte, Temari. Creo que usaste ese kimono negro que prefieres solo para poder quitarte el más rápido ".

Temari gimió cuando levantó y bajó las caderas para follarse con el palo de carne de Naruto. "Un buen estratega planea todas las posibilidades".

Pakura sonrió mientras completaba su viaje hacia la mesa para servirse un trago y Yukata escuchó mientras decía a las mujeres sentadas allí: "Espero que ustedes dos no se desanimen cuando les pedimos que se sienten fuera de esta".

Sakura respondió con una sonrisa: "No, lo entendemos".

Shizune secundó la declaración agregando: "Sabemos que tendemos a tener un acceso más ilimitado a Naruto para permitir que tales reuniones sucedan. Estamos más que felices de sentarnos con este para permitirles a todos conocerse mejor ".

Pakura sonrió y asintió antes de devolverle la mirada a Yukata, que parecía fascinada mientras veía la polla que le había dado tanto placer la noche anterior hacer lo mismo por Temari. Su mirada se dirigió a Temari cuando la mujer rubia comenzó a gemir más fuerte cuando Naruto agarró sus tetas mientras ella continuaba montando su bastón. Dispuesta a esperar su turno, se movió para unirse a Matsuri y Maki mientras se arrodillaban en el centro del apartamento besándose mientras se frotaban los coños. Las mujeres se separaron lo suficiente como para dejarla unirse para poder acariciar el quim de Matsuri cuando Maki comenzó a frotar el suyo.

Yukata todavía tenía problemas para creer lo que estaba viendo cuando Pakura se unió a las otras dos mujeres. Pero aún más, no podía creer cuán mojada se había puesto al mirar a su compañera Suno kunoichi, no solo follar al hombre que había tomado su virginidad, sino complacerse mientras esperaban su turno para hacer lo mismo. Aún así, a pesar de su deseo de unirse, especialmente con Naruto, decidió tratar de manejar su excitación ella misma. Alcanzando recatadamente entre sus muslos, comenzó a frotar su coño sobre su ropa interior, segura de que con todas las otras acciones pasando, pasaría desapercibida.

Pero este no fue el caso, ya que tanto Temari como Naruto la vieron cerrar los ojos mientras comenzaba a perderse en el placer que le daban sus dedos. Cuando Yukata levantó su mano libre debajo de su camisa para provocar su pezón, los dos amantes conectados compartieron una sonrisa. Temari tuvo dificultades para contener un grito cuando Naruto la levantó y la llevó hacia la kunoichi de cabello oscuro, antes de dejarla frente a la mujer inconsciente. Temari se inclinó, apoyando sus manos en el reposabrazos cuando Naruto comenzó a golpear sus caderas contra ella desde atrás.

Yukata se concentró en su propio placer mientras metía un dedo en su coño empapado y no notó la proximidad de la otra mujer hasta que recibió un empuje bastante poderoso, gimió causando que el chunin se recostara al darse cuenta de que Temari estaba justo en frente de ella "T-temari ..." dijo sorprendida mientras sacaba su mano de debajo de su falda, "Um ... qué ..."

Su pregunta se congeló en sus labios cuando Temari agarró la muñeca de la mano que Yukata acababa de usar para darse placer. . Luego lamió los jugos de la mujer y gimió tanto por el sabor como el continuo golpeteo de Naruto por su arranque. El jinchuriki se rió por la cara de sorpresa de Yukata, lo que le hizo decir: "Echa de menos probar tu coño".

"Saboreando mi coño", Yukata dijo no muy segura de cómo o cuándo la hermana del Kazekage habría hecho tal cosa.

Temblando las tetas, Temari se inclinó sobre su espalda mientras le decía al oído de su amante jadeante: "Ve y díselo, Temari".

"Yo ... no puedo ... es demasiado vergonzoso", gimió la kunoichi cuando Naruto movió una mano para comenzar a frotar su coño también.

Naruto se rió de su amante mientras decía: "Más vergonzoso que chuparse los dedos para limpiar su esencia". Mirando a Yukata, el jinchuriki explicó: "A menudo tomaba las erecciones que me diste después de visitar el círculo a Temari. Ella siempre chupaba tu semen de mis dedos. Después de un tiempo, ella podría decir que eras tú solo por tu gusto.

Yukata se sorprendió por la revelación, pero lo fue aún más cuando la mujer se arrodilló frente a ella, tirando de Naruto junto con ella, y empujó sus piernas sobre los reposabrazos de la silla. Temari luego enterró su rostro entre las piernas extendidas de Yukata, e hizo que el miembro más nuevo del harén gimiera cuando su lengua comenzó a lamer el coño bien lubricado. Yukata dejó escapar un fuerte gemido mientras sus manos buscaban la cabeza de Temari, pero en lugar de alejarla, comenzó a moler su montículo contra la boca de la rubia. "O-oh ... sí ... por favor no pares".

Temari no tenía intención de hacerlo, ya que sus manos se abrieron paso debajo de la camisa de Yukata para poder acariciar las tetas de la kunoichi. La cabeza de Yukata cayó hacia atrás contra la silla cuando Temari levantó su sostén y comenzó a rodar sus pezones entre sus dedos. Yukata no podía creer lo hábil que parecía ser la lengua de Temari, pero al ver a las tres mujeres que se daban placer en el centro del apartamento al recostarse en un círculo comiéndose los coños, supuso que había muchas oportunidades para desarrollar dichas habilidades. .

Comenzó a sentir la sensación de que, aparte de los orgasmos que se había dado, Naruto solo le había dado alguna vez. Se dio cuenta de que Temari también estaba cerca debido a los gemidos amortiguados de la mujer en su quim cuando Naruto se arrodilló detrás de su amante mientras le perforaba la polla. Sus poderosos impulsos tenían el beneficio adicional de aumentar el placer de Yukata, ya que Temari siempre parecía pasarle la lengua por el clítoris de la otra mujer cada vez que Naruto tocaba fondo dentro de ella y la obligaba a meterse en el manguito en el que estaba cenando. Yukata echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando alcanzó su pico de la lengua de Temari y gritó: "¡Cumming!"

Temari dejó escapar un grito ahogado cuando también llegó al final cuando Naruto comenzó a inundar su coño de ordeño con su esperma. Temari se sentó en el suelo, mientras descansaba su cabeza sobre el cojín entre las piernas abiertas de Yukata mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Yukata miró hacia el techo cuando se dio cuenta de que el estilo de vida del que se había convertido no solo se trataba de complacer a Naruto, sino también de establecer conexiones con las otras mujeres a las que ahora estaba conectada a través de él. No es obligatorio hacerlo de una manera tan sexual, pero ayudó a fomentar una cercanía entre las mujeres que se habían comprometido con el hombre y su sueño.

Yukata se quitó la camisa cuando Temari comenzó a sentarse y sorprendió a la kunoichi mientras la empujaba sobre su espalda. Tomando un lugar entre las piernas de Temari, Yukata comenzó a chupar el semen recientemente depositado del suculento coño de la mujer, encontrando que la mezcla de las dos liberaciones de las rubias era casi adictiva.

Temari comenzó a gemir cuando Naruto vio a Yukata devolverle el favor. Dirigió su atención a las tres mujeres que gemían detrás de él para encontrarlas tendidas de costado en un círculo con la cabeza enterrada entre las piernas de la otra. La boca de Maki estaba firmemente sujeta al montículo de Pakura mientras la lengua del kunoichi de pelo verde se burlaba del quim de Matsuri de una manera similar. Matsuri completó la cadena mientras acariciaba a Maki, mientras chupaba su clítoris.

Naruto se movió hacia Pakura y separó sus caderas de Maki mientras le preguntaba: "¿Te importa si interrumpo?"

Pakura ciertamente no lo hizo cuando se sentó a horcajadas sobre su pierna y colocó la otra sobre su hombro y luego deslizó su polla en su entrada bien lubricada. La habilidad de la línea de sangre de Scorch usando kunoichi gimió en el coño de Matsuri mientras era atravesada por la gruesa polla de Naruto.

Maki vio como Naruto comenzó a bombear su schlong en Pakura. Se apartó de Matsuri permitiendo que la kunoichi se recostara y disfrutara del cunnilingus de Pakura. Arrastrándose por la espalda de Naruto hasta que ella se presionó contra él, extendió la mano para sentir su pecho y se burló de sus pezones. Colocando un beso en su hombro, luego lamió su cuello hasta llegar a su oído, donde le susurró: "Fóllala bien y haz que se corra, porque te quiero dentro de mí".

Ella gimió cuando Naruto extendió la mano para ahuecar su montículo que goteaba y él respondió: "No te preocupes, Maki. No me quedaré sin resistencia hasta que todas mis damas estén satisfechas. Los ojos de Naruto se movieron hacia Shizune y Sakura, donde vio a pesar de su tranquila observación de la orgía que se desarrollaba frente a ellos. Estaban sucumbiendo a sus propios deseos.

Las piernas de Shizune se abrieron ampliamente revelando que no estaba usando ropa interior mientras estaba sentada en la silla de la cocina mientras acariciaba su coño lascivamente. Sakura también lo estaba, aunque tenía ambas manos en sus pantalones cortos mientras se burlaba de su coño mojado con las rodillas apretadas. Volvió a mirar a Maki y dijo: "Aún así, si no puedes esperar, puedo acomodarte".

Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la pierna de Pakura que estaba contra su pecho, juntó sus manos e hizo la señal para crear varios de sus K-clones. Una vez que la nube de humo se despejó, Maki sintió una polla dura presionarse contra ella para revelar que uno de los clones había tomado una posición detrás de ella. Ella gimió felizmente mientras levantaba su espalda y extendía su trasero para alinear su polla con su quim esperando y gimió cuando fácilmente la penetró. El clon la atrajo hacia atrás contra su pecho por los brazos mientras comenzaba a follarla bruscamente.

Maki vio a un par de clones dirigirse hacia Yukata y Temari, donde uno se sentó en el borde de la silla que la kunoichi de cabello oscuro había estado ocupando. Empujó su falda sobre sus caderas y luego bajó sus bragas hasta sus muslos antes de empujarla con la polla. Yukata retiró la cara del manguito de Temari lo suficiente como para gemir, antes de zambullirse para deleite de la mujer rubia. El otro clon se arrodilló junto a la cara de Temari, lo que provocó que la kunoichi abriera la boca y aceptara su manicicle, que ella chupó con entusiasmo.

Matsuri vio un clon que se movía hacia ella y, aunque disfrutaba de los esfuerzos de Pakura, estaba ansioso por ser penetrado por la gran polla de su amante, o su clon en este caso particular. Arrastrándose hacia su sofá, se subió a él y abrió las piernas cuando el clon se le acercó. Se estremeció de anticipación cuando el clon presionó su polla contra su entrada y gimió apreciativamente cuando su estrecho pasaje le otorgó la entrada. El clon colocó sus manos sobre los cojines a cada lado de ella y apoyó las rodillas contra los codos cuando comenzó a trabajar con su gran miembro dentro de ella.

Los dos últimos clones que Naruto creó se acercaron a las dos kunoichi de la Hoja, lo que provocó que Shizune dijera: "Ahora Naruto, acordamos dejar que nuestros compatriotas Suna te tengan para ellos".

El clon que se movía hacia Shizune se rió entre dientes cuando respondió: "No creo que estén en posición de quejarse". Envió una mirada sobre sus hombros causando que el primer aprendiz de Tsunade mirara a los miembros gimiendo de Hauna de Suna.

La vista provocó un temblor en su coño que le recorrió la columna vertebral, pero no obstante dijo: "Sea como fuere, podemos pasar más tiempo contigo, así que es justo que ..."

El clon apareció detrás de ella cortándola mientras le quitaba los dedos de entre las piernas. Mirando los dígitos empapados, preguntó: "Ven, Shizune, ¿de verdad quieres sentarte y mirar cuando estás tan mojado?" Al bajar, el clon se hizo cargo de frotar su montículo causando que la kunoichi Leaf gimiera mientras agregaba, "Además, no estás rompiendo tu promesa si es un clon, ¿verdad? Además, parece que Sakura ya ha aceptado esa lógica.

Shizune miró para ver que Sakura estaba chupando ansiosamente la polla de su clon haciendo que Shizune dijera: "S-sakura ... acordamos (gemir) ... solo mirar".

Sakura dejó que la polla de su clon se deslizara de su boca mientras enfrentaba a su compañero médico-nin mientras todavía se frotaba cariñosamente la cara contra el gran falo. "Conozco a Shizune". Le dio a la polla otro sorbo antes de continuar, "Pero Naruto hizo estos clones para que los disfrutemos. Sería grosero no aceptar ... y ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que me jodió ... "

" No te preocupes Sakura ", dijo el clon que estaba complacida," No tienes que esperar más ". La kunoichi de cabello rosado se rió alegremente mientras su clon la levantaba en sus brazos. La besó con avidez antes de bajarla e inclinar el chunin sobre la mesa. Luego se bajó rápidamente los pantalones cortos y estrelló su polla en su coño.

Shizune observó cómo la cara de Sakura se contorsionaba de placer causando que su propia resistencia menguara mientras se giraba para besar a su clon sobre su hombro. Ella gimió en el beso cuando el clon insertó su dedo medio dentro de ella y comenzó a usar el dedo para estimular su arranque hinchado y ansioso.

Los gemidos de Pakura crecieron cuando Naruto la levantó del suelo y le presionó el pecho contra el suyo. Al encontrarse cara a cara con él mientras se sentaba en su regazo, lo saludó besando profundamente al jinchuriki mientras presionaba sus pies contra el suelo detrás de él para ayudarlo a subirla y bajarla por su eje. Mirando por el rabillo del ojo vio a Shizune y Sakura a cuatro patas en la cocina mientras se besaban hambrientos mientras sus clones los follaban por detrás.

La mujer de cabello verde volvió a su propia situación cuando Naruto bajó la boca hacia su teta y chupó uno de sus pezones, haciéndola gemir apreciativamente. El gemido adquirió un tono más sorprendido cuando sintió que su dedo comenzaba a pinchar su trasero, y ella gimió profundamente mientras empujaba más allá del anillo de su ano. "Oh dioses, no mi trasero también".

Naruto se apartó de su pecho para sonreírle mientras decía: "Es curioso, recuerdo que disfrutaste jugando con tu trasero".

Pakura echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió ruidosamente cuando Naruto deslizó un segundo dedo en su trasero antes de responder: "Yo ... lo hago ... pero ... si sigues ... dioses ... voy a ..."

"Cum", terminó Naruto por ella. Cuando él, al sentir sus músculos internos, comenzó a apretarse a su alrededor, golpeó su polla tan profundamente como podría penetrar dentro de su amante.

Tuvo el efecto que él quería cuando terminó terminando su oración mientras gritaba: "¡Cumming!" Mientras se reclinaba con los brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras ella salía de su orgasmo mientras su interior estaba cubierto por el copioso y grueso semen de Naruto. Tenía que atraparla cuando ella se aflojó y sus brazos lo soltaron. Él sonrió ante su mirada aturdida, tomándolo como un trabajo bien hecho. Suavemente acostada en el suelo, él liberó a su miembro aún endurecido de su quim satisfecho, haciéndola gemir ligeramente por la pérdida.

Mirando alrededor de la habitación, vio que sus clones tenían todo en sus manos, pero decidió sentarse en el sofá junto al feliz gemido de Matsuri. Casi de inmediato, la kunoichi se puso de lado para poder chupar la paleta de su hombre y gimió a su alrededor mientras saboreaba Pakura y su esencia.

Naruto apoyó su mano sobre la cabeza de Matsuri mientras ella movía su boca arriba y abajo de su polla lo más que podía. Él gimió cuando su clon comenzó a frotar su clítoris causando que la kunoichi gimiera alrededor de su longitud y las vibraciones enviaron una agradable emoción a través de él.

Desde su lugar en el sofá tenía una excelente vista del coño de Maki mientras ella yacía sobre su clon, que estaba boca arriba. Sus pies descansaban sobre sus rodillas mientras continuaba golpeando sus caderas contra ella mientras ella giraba sus caderas. Sintiendo los ojos de Naruto sobre ella, se puso de pie mientras se ponía en cuclillas sobre su clon y comenzó a conducir con fuerza sobre su palo de mierda. Varios empujes después, se empaló por completo mientras se arrodillaba mientras venía. Se derrumbó hacia adelante, mientras gemía con satisfacción por la semilla que su clon había depositado dentro de ella antes de que se dispersara un momento después.

Naruto gimió al sentir las experiencias de eso entrar en él y hacer que eyaculara en la boca de Matsuri. Ella tragó con avidez y cuando captó el último chorro estaba ansiosa por más, mientras limpiaba su schlong, extendió la mano y comenzó a acariciar las nueces del clon enterrado en su coño. Al sentir sus intenciones comenzó a follarla frenéticamente con la esperanza de que se corriera antes de que lo hiciera. Al tener éxito en su objetivo, sintió que su coño ya apretado crecía casi insoportablemente, antes de depositar un chorro tras otro de su crema de hombre dentro de ella.

Un momento después se disipó, causando que Naruto volviera a estallar en la boca de Matsuri. Pakura y Maki, notaron la tendencia que se arrastraba ante su amante mientras esperaban la próxima erupción lamiendo y limpiando su polla del semen que había logrado escapar mientras Matsuri había necesitado retirarse para tragar. Su anticipación creció a medida que los gritos amortiguados de Yukata aumentaron de volumen mientras el clon detrás de ella continuaba golpeándola en el saco de Temari. Temari gritó su liberación como resultado de los esfuerzos de su compañera kunoichi que ahogó a Yukata cuando su clon llenó su matriz hasta el borde. Se disipó después de caer de nuevo en la silla, causando que la próxima erupción cogiera a las mujeres por sorpresa, ya que se habían centrado en competir por la posición. Después de que el primer golpe golpeó a Pakura en el cabello y la cara, Maki rápidamente capturó su cabeza de gallo y comenzó a beber su crema tibia. Ella se apartó para dejar que su compañero Suna Kunoichi capturara los últimos chorros mientras saboreaba tener su sabor en la boca.

Naruto se sintió agotado, pero sabía que podía esperar al menos dos erupciones más mientras sus clones continuaban satisfaciendo a Sakura y Shizune. Tuvo que moverse hacia el centro del sofá cuando Temari y Yukata tomaron posiciones alrededor de su regazo cuando comenzaron a lamer y burlarse de su polla con la lengua. Él gimió cuando Temari comenzó a chupar su saco de nueces y Yukata sacudió su cabeza sobre su longitud. Cuando ella se apartó para hacer espacio, Matsuri y Maki pasaron la lengua arriba y abajo mientras Pakura se concentró en la punta. Miró hacia la cocina para ver que tanto Sakura como Shizune estaban arrodilladas abrazándose mientras se besaban. Sus clones continuaron bombeándolos desde atrás y se dio cuenta de que estaban llegando a su límite. Mirando hacia sus amantes de Suna mientras esperaban ese momento, solo podía pensar: "Joder, soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo". Escuchó a Sakura y Shizune gritar cuando sus entrañas se inundaron, por lo que se preparó para lo que esperaba que fuera una erupción masiva debido a que los dos clones se disiparon al mismo tiempo.

Sari se sentó con la cabeza sobre el hombro de Gaara mientras aparentemente esperaban a Temari y, para su sorpresa, Naruto asistió a la reunión sobre el traslado de Karura a Konoha en el futuro previsible. Estaba sorprendida por la asistencia de Naruto solo porque sospechaba que la discusión iba a ser familiar. Miró a Kankuro y se sintió un poco mareada ya que aún no se había dado cuenta de para qué era la reunión. Un hecho que mencionó mientras decía: "Vamos Gaara. ¿De qué se trata esto?"

"Paciencia", dijo Gaara con su tono generalmente monótono, aunque Sari podía decir que también se sentía bastante alegre, probablemente al imaginar la reacción de su hermano. Su mirada se centró en un kunai de tres puntas que estaba sentado en la mesa que residía en el centro del sofá circular que Gaara usaba cuando se reunía con los invitados en su casa.

Luego la miró y ella sonrió brillantemente antes de volver su cabeza a su hombro. No estaba segura de por qué, ya que el rostro de Gaara seguía siendo su estoico habitual, pero desde su noche de hacer el amor, que ciertamente había sido la noche anterior, se había encontrado en mejores condiciones para leer su estado de ánimo. Miró un reloj y estaba a punto de sugerir al menos que consiguiera a Karura ya que Temari y Naruto llegaron tarde, pero luego un destello rojo la cegó por un momento y para su sorpresa, más que solo las dos rubias asistieron.

Rápidamente escogió la presencia de Matsuri y Yakuta, lo que le hizo preguntar: "¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos aquí?

Los dos kunoichi compartieron una mirada divertida cuando Matsuri respondió: "Eso se explicará en un momento".

No pasó exactamente un momento cuando Naruto dijo: "Espero no ser imponente, pero cuando dijiste que querías tener una discusión familiar, supuse que lo querías decir todo". Miró a las mujeres que trajo y se corrigió a sí mismo, "O al menos las que están aquí en Suna".

Sari supuso que la explicación de Naruto debía responder por qué Sakura y Shizune estaban presentes. Pero entonces una comprensión repentina vino sobre ella y dirigir su mirada a sus amigos soltó: "Usted quiere decir dos son con ..."

Se interrumpió, ya que asintieron y se podía ver la boca de Kankuro estaba cayendo también al darse cuenta de que todas las mujeres presentes eran en algún tipo de relación con Naruto. Gaara ignoró sus reacciones cuando dijo: "Está bien".

"Ciertamente no lo es", dijo Karura en un tono severo habiéndose cansado de esperar a ser convocado.

Parecía que quería agregar más, pero se lo impidieron ya que su hijo del medio de repente soltó: "¡Mami!" Kankuro no podía creer lo que veía, incluso cuando su cuerpo se movía por sí solo y envolvía a la mujer en un fuerte abrazo.

La cara de Karura se suavizó cuando le devolvió el abrazo a su hijo y dijo: "Oh, Kankuro, es tan bueno poder sostener a uno de mis bebés de nuevo". Sintió que algunas lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos mientras miraba a su hijo adulto y al ver la pintura en su rostro dijo: "Solía recordar cómo te colabas en mi habitación para maquillarte".

"Era pintura de guerra", dijo Kankuro, siendo consciente de luchar contra sus lágrimas antes de que su "pintura de guerra" comenzara a correr.

Karura sonrió, pero sintió que se desvanecía al escuchar a Naruto reír. Centrándose en su hija, que estaba sentada al lado del Leaf Shinobi, dijo: "No apruebo esta supuesta relación, Temari. Ya es bastante malo que sea un Leaf-nin, pero ... "

" Pero es mi elección ", dijo Temari acaloradamente, temiendo revelar su relación con su madre ya que su desdén por la Leaf había sido evidente. Sin mencionar el otro aspecto.

Parecía que su madre no iba a dejar que el asunto cayera, pero Kankuro intervino cuando cambió de tema, "Gaara, bastardo astuto. Me preguntaba por qué habías dejado que la persona que Joseki había estado preparando para reemplazarlo se uniera al consejo. El titiritero pudo ver que muchos de los presentes estaban sorprendidos por su aparente aceptación, pero siguió adelante y agregó: "Sabía que ella estaría de acuerdo con su deseo de unir la Hoja y la Arena".

"También es mi deseo", agregó Maki mientras sonreía a su amante, "He llegado a comprender que juntos podemos lograr mucho más".

Karura parecía preparada para disputar su declaración, pero Kankuro una vez más se lo impidió, quien dijo: "Tengo un montón de preguntas". Volvió a mirar a su madre y le preguntó: "Primero, ¿cómo está viva mamá? Entonces podremos saber cuánto tiempo me has mantenido en la oscuridad sobre todo esto.

Extendió las manos para indicar el grupo de mujeres sentadas alrededor de Naruto, Sari lo secundó rápidamente mientras miraba a sus amigas, "Eso es algo que me gustaría saber".

Yukata rápidamente señaló: "En mi defensa, solo me uní oficialmente anoche".

Sin embargo, Matsuri respondió rápidamente: "Tal vez, pero no eras tan franco acerca de pasar tanto tiempo con el Fantasma ahora, ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué? Él era el fantasma, "dijo Sari mirando a Naruto con sorpresa.

"Nos estamos saliendo del tema", dijo Gaara colocando una mano sobre la rodilla de su novia, que miraba al rubio con una cara que era una mezcla de sorpresa y curiosidad. Dirigió una mirada aguda a Naruto mientras esperaba que su amigo recordara lo que había prometido hacer si aplicaba sus técnicas a Sari. Por la forma en que el jinchuriki tragaba fuertemente, sabía que sí. Dirigiendo su mirada hacia su madre, dijo: "Mamá, por favor toma asiento. Soy consciente de que cuando estabas en el consejo con el padre, tus dos puntos de vista estaban más en línea con los que consideramos Hardliners. Pero, por favor, trate de comprender que sus hijos no prescribimos esa filosofía ".

Karura se sentó seguida de Kankuro mientras respondía: "Gaara, entiende que la Hoja nos obligó a firmar ese tratado. Nos estaba debilitando lentamente ".

"Reconozco eso", dijo Gaara, antes de agregar, "Pero, ya no operamos bajo ese tratado. Bajo la actual, Suna ha pasado de ser una de las economías más débiles de los Cinco Grandes Pueblos a la segunda más fuerte ".

"Déjame adivinar." Karura dijo amargamente antes de mirar a Naruto: "La hoja es la primera".

"Sí", respondió Gaara. "Pero solo porque comenzaron desde la posición más fuerte. Sin embargo, mi punto de mencionar una clasificación no es señalar quién es más fuerte. Sin embargo, para resaltar que gran parte de la amargura que tienes hacia ellos está fuera de lugar. Aquellos en el consejo del Clan Konoha que probablemente estaban detrás de los viejos términos se han ido. Danzou está muerto, al igual que su organización raíz. Se reveló que Homura estaba vinculado a ambos y también ha compartido su destino. En su lugar, hay concejales que, en su mayor parte, comprenden que una alianza adecuada solo se puede construir entre iguales ".

Kankuro parecía sorprendido mientras se sentaba hacia adelante y exclamaba: "¡Espera un segundo! ¿No son ahora la mayoría de los Consejeros del Clan mujeres? No me digas ... "

" De hecho ", dijo Gaara divertido por la cara de su hermano tomando una mirada incrédula.

Sin embargo, Naruto agregó rápidamente: "No todos", ya que notó que la cara de Karura mostraba un desdén aún mayor por él.

"Pero lo suficiente como para que se pueda contar con el Consejo del Clan Konoha para actuar de manera predecible", continuó Gaara.

Kankuro entendió lo que decía su hermano. Sorprendido por lo que se reveló, dijo: "Déjame aclarar esto. Estás detrás de todo esto. El hecho de que la fuerza de los titiriteros está teniendo su primer impulso de reclutamiento en casi veinte años, y el reciente movimiento para convertirse en aliados con Kumogakure. ¿Esto es todo lo que haces?

Naruto sacudió la cabeza cuando indicó a sus amantes y luego se inclinó hacia Gaara y Kankuro mientras respondía: "No. Esto es todo lo que hacemos. Todos estamos trabajando para construir un futuro mejor en el que vivir ".

La cara de Karura se suavizó por un momento cuando vio las miradas cariñosas que las mujeres alrededor de Naruto dirigían hacia él, pero rápidamente recuperó su severidad ya que sintió que sus palabras podrían ser lugares vacíos para hacerles creer que le importaba. Personalmente, ella simplemente no podía entender qué era lo que su hija estaba pensando para aceptar un arreglo tan ridículo. "Sea como fuere", dijo con una pizca de condescendencia, "tienes que admitir que has salido bien en este pequeño arreglo que has hecho por ti mismo".

Naruto no lo negó cuando dijo: "Lo sé y soy consciente de lo afortunada que soy de ser atendida por tantas mujeres increíbles". La verdad es…"

"No es lo que estamos aquí para discutir", dijo Gaara tomando el control de la reunión de nuevo. Centrándose en su madre, dijo: "Mamá, la razón por la que reuní a todos es porque quiero que vivas en Konoha por un tiempo".

"Debes estar bromeando, Gaara", dijo su madre, solo para ser recibido por una máscara ilegible en la forma de la cara de su hijo.

Kankuro intervino para decir: "Bromear realmente no es el fuerte de Gaara". Centrándose en su hermano, agregó: "Pero por qué hombre. Acabamos de recuperar a mamá. Miró a sus dos hermanos antes de preguntarse en voz alta: "¿O nosotros?"

"Ella ha vuelto por alrededor de una semana", explicó Temari. "No le avisamos de inmediato, ya que no estábamos seguros de los detalles o si incluso duraría. Pero, ella era la persona que Kabuto solía asesinar a Joseki ".

"Ya veo," dijo Kankuro no muy sorprendido, "Entonces estuvo bajo el dominio de Edo Tensei. Pero entonces, ¿cómo ha vuelto?

"Eso es algo que hago", dijo Naruto. "La razón por la que Kabuto estaba tan ansioso por sacarme es, incluida tu madre. Mi chakra Bijuu se ha utilizado para traer de vuelta a tres personas, aunque los otros dos tomos también trajeron los sacrificios utilizados para impulsar el jutsu ".

"Lo siento, pero eso no es exactamente correcto", intervino Shizune. Ella sonrió ante la expresión confusa que su amante dirigió hacia ella antes de explicar: "A decir verdad, no podemos estar seguros de que sea tu chakra Bijuu el responsable. En el caso de Haku, ella fue traída intencionalmente por tu mo ... Bijuu y, como tal, el método que se le ocurrió lo hizo con el expreso propósito de salvar el sacrificio también. Mito simplemente lo copió sabiendo que ella brillaba del Bijuu Chakra que absorbió debido a su condición de ex jinchuriki de las nueve colas.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, aunque sinceramente se sintió un poco perdido, Sakura al verlo explicó de manera más simple: "Básicamente, lo que Shizune dice es que no cuestionamos los resultados ya que la técnica utilizada hizo lo que se suponía que debía hacer". Sin embargo, la resurrección de Lady Karura nos está haciendo cuestionar lo que previamente consideramos cierto. Incluyendo, si es o no su chakra Bijuu el que está detrás de él. Es posible que sea solo un elemento único de su chakra, o incluso un resultado de su sello que permita que más y más de su chakra se mezclen con las nueve colas debido a su ... comprensión mutua ".

"Eso está muy bien", respondió Karura despectivamente, "Pero eso no explica por qué esperas que viva en Konoha".

Gaara contuvo el ceño fruncido pero respondió: "No queremos anunciar que parece que el chakra de Naruto puede traer de vuelta a los que están bajo la esclavitud de Edo Tensei. Demasiadas personas aquí saben que has fallecido, y por el momento no habría una explicación razonable para explicar tu regreso. Al menos no uno que no cuestione los encuentros anteriores de Naruto con el jutsu.

"Si se trata de mantener en secreto su ridículo estilo de vida, entonces ..."

"No lo es", dijo Gaara interrumpiendo a su madre con un tono de autoridad. "También se trata de tu protección también. Como se ha mencionado, su devolución es diferente de las demás. Es posible que, en parte debido a su conexión con las mujeres de los otros casos como resultado de Edo Tensei, Kabuto pudo ver cómo los Bijuu de Naruto les devolvieron la vida. Esta vez, su objetivo parecía haber sido asegurar parte del chakra de Naruto con la esperanza de desbloquear lo que está detrás de esta habilidad. Más allá del punto, Kabuto es un científico y, como tal, es probable que sienta curiosidad por saber qué hizo que su caso fuera diferente. Esto puede incitarlo a intentar ponerle las manos encima, y como deseamos mantener su existencia en secreto. No podremos protegerlo adecuadamente ".

"Sin embargo, esperas que crea que estaré a salvo en la Hoja", dijo Karura cruzando los brazos molesta ante la idea de vivir dentro de la aldea que había hecho que la tenencia de su esposo como Kage fuera una tarea tan difícil como lo intentó. para evitar que su hogar deje de existir.

Gaara asintió y respondió: "Digamos que Naruto tiene algunos aliados poderosos allí que ha logrado ocultar".

"Aún así no puedes esperar que yo ..."

"Lo hago", Gaara interrumpió de nuevo, "Esto no es un deseo de tu hijo con respecto a tu seguridad, sino un decreto de tu Kazekage".

Karura pareció sorprendida, pero asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "Como quieras". Centrándose en su hija, dijo: "Temari, por favor dime que esto es solo una fase o algo así. Espero que tengas más autoestima en ti mismo que ...

"¡Qué!" Temari dijo enojándose: "No tengo problemas de autoestima, madre. Y para que conste, lo amo y él me ama a mí ".

Karura puso los ojos en blanco y respondió con obvia incredulidad: "Lo dudo mucho".

"Señoras, por favor ..." Naruto trató de intervenir.

Pero recibió un par de rápidos, "Manténgase fuera de eso", de ambas mujeres involucradas. No quería ser la causa de ninguna confusión entre la madre y la hija, así que estaba a punto de intentarlo de nuevo, pero se detuvo cuando notó que Kankuro lo miraba fijamente antes de señalar con la cabeza que quería hablar. Extrayéndose de sus amantes, mientras la discusión de Temari y Karura se calentaba más; siguió a Kankuro fuera de la habitación antes de preguntar: "¿Qué pasa?"

"No te metas si sabes lo que es bueno para ti", dijo el titiritero con un movimiento de cabeza. "Muchas de las personas que me han hablado de mi madre a lo largo de los años a menudo han dicho que Temari obtuvo su temperamento de ella".

Al escuchar que la discusión probablemente se había convertido en una discusión completa, Naruto dijo: "Eso podría ser cierto, pero no quiero verlos pelear por mi culpa".

Kankuro se encogió de hombros y respondió: "Bueno, entonces tendrías que dejar de ser un Leaf-nin y renunciar a todas las otras mujeres en tu vida".

Naruto suspiró adivinando que estaba más cerca de la verdad que no. Sorprendido por la aparente calma de Kankuro por su relación no solo con su hermana, sino con una multitud de otras mujeres, comentó: "Pareces extrañamente molesto por la revelación que estoy con Temari".

"No te olvides de Pakura, Maki, Yukata, Matsuri, Sakura y Shizune. Sin mencionar una multitud en la Hoja y quién sabe dónde más.

Naruto se echó a reír ante el punto de Kankuro cuando dijo: "Es cierto, pero como dije, no parece que te desanimes. Demonios, cuando le dije a Gaara, él me dijo que me fuera de su vista.

Kankuro se encogió de hombros y explicó: "Cierto, pero Gaara no tiene la historia que tengo con Temari. Después de que nuestra madre murió, Temari prácticamente me crió mientras nuestro tío vigilaba a Gaara. Lo único que puedo dar fe es que ella no es del tipo que dice que ama a un chico a menos que realmente lo haga. Heck, considerando cómo cambió Gaara después de tu encuentro con él, me inclino a creer que si te lo propones, podrías hacer que la mitad de las mujeres en Suna se enamoren de ti, y si los rumores que escuché sobre kunoichi fueron colgados sobre cierto fantasma que encontraron durante su tiempo con la Fuerza de Entrenamiento es cierto. Entonces puede que ya lo hayas hecho.

Naruto sintió cierta preocupación de que sus medios para atraer a Pakura hacia él pudieran haber afectado más que solo a Yukata. Pero se concentró en Kankuro mientras el hombre se reía entre dientes antes de continuar: "Solo trata de dejarnos algunas mujeres para que nos dejen descansar, está bien". Naruto asintió con la cabeza, así que estaba a punto de regresar a la habitación para esperar calmar a Temari, pero se detuvo cuando Kankuro le advirtió: "Además, si rompes el corazón de Temari. Puedes contar conmigo asegurándote de arrepentirte.

Naruto miró hacia atrás y dijo: "Prefiero arrancar mi propio corazón".

"Oh, no te preocupes, eso es exactamente lo que te haría antes de convertirte en una marioneta".

Naruto asintió y no pudo culpar al hermano por ser sobreprotector con su hermana. Como tenía pocas dudas de que Temari hubiera acabado pereciendo como resultado de las manipulaciones de Kabuto, tanto él como el Daimyo del Viento aprenderían rápidamente que no habría lugar en el mundo para esconderse de él. Con ese pensamiento, se preparó para entrar en la habitación para calmarse, dijo su amante, quien cuando estaba realmente enojado podía hacerlo sentir miedo, así como a la mujer de quien aparentemente había heredado su temperamento.

Yuffie miró a Aeris mientras se rezagaba mientras se acercaban a la frontera de la Tierra de Fuego. Al descubrir que ahora que era mayor de nuevo, estaba más a cargo de sus emociones, no se burló de su compañero de equipo por parecer un cachorro enfermo de amor. Sin embargo, consciente de que con su regreso a sus edades originales, así como la forma y la cara en el caso de Aeris, que podría haber serios problemas para ellos si fueran atrapados, ella dijo: "Vamos Aeris, acelera el ritmo. No quiero encontrarme con ningún Anbu cuando estamos a solo un par de días de casa. No olvides que, en lo que respecta a Konoha, somos un par de prisioneros escapados ".

Ella quería perder la calma ya que Aeris en realidad parecía disminuir la velocidad ante la mención de la aldea que estaban dejando atrás. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera, una gran llama se disparó en una rama entre ellos cuando apareció Kiyomi. Ambos kunoichi se detuvieron en la rama en la que estaban y Yuffie se alegró de ver que Aeris también levantó la guardia. Yuffie estaba molesta por la sonrisa que adornaba las facciones de la pelirroja como si lo encontrara lindo, las dos mujeres pensaron que podrían defenderse de ella si pretendía causar problemas.

Sosteniendo su shuriken de cuatro puntas, Yuffie dijo: "Debería haber sabido que no nos dejarías ir".

La sonrisa de Kiyomi se ensanchó cuando respondió: "Si te quisiera muerto. Te aseguro que no necesitaría venir en persona para hacerlo.

Antes de que Yuffie pudiera responder de una manera que probablemente incitara a Bijuu a mostrarle a su compañera de equipo si podía o no, Aeris dijo: "¿Cómo nos encontraste? Revisamos todos los artículos que nos diste. No había sellos u otros medios para seguirnos ".

Kiyomi le dio la espalda por completo a Yuffie, tentando a la mujer para que tratara de sacar el Bijuu, pero dudaba que su arma pudiera hacer algo más que molestarla. Kiyomi se divirtió cuando dijo: "¿Honestamente pensaste que te dejaría ir si no podía controlarte? Pero para responder a su pregunta, simplemente seguí mi chakra. Todavía hay algo de eso activo en ti; Después de todo, necesito asegurarme de que no puedes revelar ninguno de los secretos de Naruto ahora, ¿no?

"Entonces, ¿por qué revelarnos esto?", Preguntó Yuffie haciendo que Bijuu mirara al Taki-nin por encima del hombro.

"Puedo tener un desdén particular para ti y tu equipo", dijo Kiyomi neutralmente. "Sin embargo, como Tifa ha decidido convertirse en uno de los amantes de Naruto. Al menos debo comprender su presencia y el hecho de que ahora es parte de mi familia. Con eso en mente, siento la necesidad de informarle que en su prisa por regresar a su pueblo. De hecho, es probable que te apresures hacia tu muerte.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Aeris dijo con cierta confusión. "¿Por qué Kiba ..."

"Kiba no lo sabe", dijo Kiyomi rápidamente. "Tiene la impresión de que te ha otorgado la libertad que ambos desean". Al ver la mirada que pasó sobre Aeris, Bijuu agregó: "Aunque quizás uno de ustedes esté cuestionando si eso es ..."

"No estamos cuestionando nada", dijo Yuffie en un enojo provocado por el hecho de que Aeris ni siquiera se molestó en tratar de ocultar que eso era lo que estaba sintiendo.

La sonrisa de Kiyomi hizo que la emoción fuera más fuerte, así como su desdén hacia el reclamo de Yuffie. "Hmm, ¿es así? En cualquier caso, creo que descubrirá que sus líderes estarán menos que entusiasmados ante la perspectiva de su regreso ".

"Ve al grano, zorro", Yuffie exigió sentir algo de alegría al ver que los ojos de Bijuu se estrechaban hacia ella, incluso cuando sintió un escalofrío de temor también, ya que sabía cuál sería su destino si provocaba a la mujer demasiado lejos.

"Como quieras", respondió Kiyomi después de un momento, "Como sabes, sabes, Fu fue el anfitrión de mi hermana Seven. Bueno, lo que quizás no te hayas dado cuenta es lo que la trajo a Konoha en primer lugar. Básicamente, fue traicionada por tus mayores para evitar que la Aldea tuviera que enfrentarse a los Akatsuki.

Aeris frunció el ceño ante su pueblo eligiendo abandonar uno de los suyos en lugar de luchar. No conocía a Fu, pero solo podía imaginar cómo se habría sentido la mujer. Sin embargo, no necesariamente vio cómo le preocupaba a ella o a Yuffie, por lo que preguntó: "¿Qué tiene que ver con nosotros la traición de Fu?

Kiyomi le frunció el ceño a la mujer y respondió: "Bueno, no iban a dejar que Akatsuki tratara de capturarla en la aldea. Por lo tanto, necesitaban darle una razón para irse; la misión que se les ocurrió fue relacionarse con un cierto equipo de kunoichi que había estado fuera de contacto durante unos diez años más o menos ".

"Nosotros", dijo Aeris mientras sus ojos reflejaban su sorpresa, "Pero estábamos ..."

"Encerrados", terminó Kiyomi. "Por lo tanto, la falta de comunicación es parte de mi explicación. Si vas a vender tu activo militar más poderoso, ciertamente no vas a anunciar tanto a tu aldea, ¿verdad? ¿Qué mejores patsies para fijarlo, luego un equipo de kunoichi que sabes que están encerrados y no pueden defenderse?

Aeris dirigió su mirada más allá del Bijuu hacia Yuffie, quien miró la espalda de la mujer con varias emociones hirviendo dentro de ella. La incredulidad ganó mientras gritaba: "¿Por qué deberíamos creer algo de esta basura? ¿Por qué decirnos ahora?

Kiyomi se encogió de hombros y respondió: "Kiba cree que te está soltando. No vi ninguna razón para iluminarlo sobre el posible destino que les esperaba, ya que probablemente influiría en al menos uno de ustedes para quedarse. Si decidiste quedarte, debería ser algo que decidas hacer después de tener un tiempo para pensarlo lejos de la aldea ". Mirando hacia atrás a Yuffie, el Bijuu dijo: "Además, sinceramente pensé que habrías hecho el viaje solo y no puedo decir que me hubiera sentido tan horrible si hubieras terminado en una tumba poco profunda".

"Perra", murmuró Yuffie.

Kiyomi sonrió mientras se enfocaba en Aeris para continuar, "Pero, parece que realmente lamentas tus acciones pasadas. Sería una pena si no supieras qué destino te espera potencialmente. Además, si Naruto alguna vez se dio cuenta al regresar a Konoha, estaría decepcionado de mí por no compartir la información. Ya he hecho lo suficiente, especialmente en lo que respecta a usted y sus compañeros de equipo ".

"¿Fue una disculpa?" Yuffie preguntó molesta.

"Apenas", respondió Kiyomi, "Simplemente un reconocimiento de que mi trato hacia ti fue bastante duro. Honestamente, no me arrepiento, solo por la dificultad que causó en mi propia relación con Naruto ". Con un encogimiento de hombros, Bijuu agregó: "Bueno, ahora estás bien informado, así que puedes decidir qué hacer con el resto de tus vidas por el tiempo que sea".

Estaba a punto de alejar a Hiraishin, pero se detuvo cuando Aeris dijo: "¡Espera! ¿Es por eso que incluiste tantos suministros?

Kiyomi sonrió cuando respondió: "Suficiente para un viaje a Taki y de regreso, o al menos a donde decidas ir si realmente no deseas volver a Konoha. Independientemente de lo que decida, su destino ahora está realmente en sus propias manos. No elijas mal ".

El Bijuu luego desapareció en llamas dejando a los dos Taki-nin solos. Yuffie rápidamente trató de volar la advertencia de Kiyomi cuando dijo: "Olvídate de Aeris, está mintiendo".

Aeris miró hacia otro lado mientras miraba en dirección a la Aldea de la Hoja y respondió: "¿Es ella? ¿El pueblo no le hizo lo mismo al viejo compañero de equipo de tu sensei después de que no pudo matar al Primer Hokage?

Yuffie hizo una mueca, ya que no podía negar que lo había hecho con respecto a Kakuzu. Sin embargo, no deseando ver a su equipo separarse aún más, dijo desesperadamente: "Aeris ... por favor ..."

Aeris miró hacia atrás desgarrada, pero luego comenzó a cubrirse con el chakra rojo de Kiyomi mientras hervía en su piel. Yuffie se movió para ayudar a su compañera de equipo y amiga, pero antes de que pudiera moverse notó que el cuerpo y la cara de la mujer se transformaban en cómo se había visto durante su tiempo en Konoha. Cuando se completó el cambio, vio que el corazón de su compañero de equipo estaba tranquilo. Se transmitió en palabras cuando Aeris dijo: "Lo siento, Yuffie. Ya no puedo negar lo que quiero ". La kunoichi saltó cuando decidió regresar al lugar donde decidió hacer un nuevo hogar.

Yuffie observó abatida mientras veía a su último miembro del equipo abandonarla. Sintiéndose sola, se sentó contra el tronco del árbol en cuya rama se sentó y comenzó a llorar de rodillas. Mientras expulsaba las lágrimas, no se dio cuenta del hecho de que el chakra rojo también comenzó a aparecer en su piel.

El tiempo no tenía mucho significado para Toka después de ser golpeado por el Jutsu de Uchiha. Se había sentido como si estuviera a punto de teletransportarse a algún lugar como cuando Tobirama usaría su jutsu, el Hiraishin. Sin embargo, supuso que la sensación había terminado a la mitad del viaje, dejándola atrapada en un vacío negro donde sin ningún medio para decir la hora, no podía estar segura de si había pasado una hora, un día, un año o incluso más.

Una parte de ella se preguntaba si la oscuridad sin fin era su recompensa por la vida que había vivido, o si el momento en que estaba atrapada era solo su mente lidiando con lo que fuera que el jutsu de Uchiha le había hecho. Un punto en el tiempo que fue inimaginablemente largo mientras ocurría casi en un instante. Seguía preguntándose si en algún momento de repente estaría dotada de la sensación de dolor que significaba su muerte y, con suerte, el fin de la nada que estaba experimentando, o al menos su conciencia de ello.

Toka sintió cierta esperanza entrar en ella cuando comenzó una sensación de aceleración debido a la dimensión no formada que el uso del Comandante Uchiha de Kamui había creado parcialmente antes de que su muerte comenzara a colapsar. Habiendo quedado atrapada entre el mundo exterior y el espacio dimensional del jutsu, con el colapso de este último, Toka de repente se encontró boca abajo en la tierra, ya que sin el tirón de la otra dimensión fue arrastrada hacia el claro. Se levantó del suelo con las manos y las rodillas y rápidamente aprendió que su cuerpo no apreciaba su repentino retorno mientras levantaba el contenido de su estómago.

Después de que terminó, se puso de pie y sintió una sensación de Deja vu, así como la falta de familiaridad con su entorno. El área se parecía al lugar donde su clan había luchado contra los Uchiha, pero también mucho más boscoso y cubierto de lo que recordaba. Más al punto, no había signos aparentes de la furiosa batalla o secuelas. Sin darse cuenta de la naturaleza del jutsu con el que había sido golpeada, mentalmente preguntó: "¿Dónde estoy? ¿Eso Uchiha me teletransportó lejos de la batalla de alguna manera?

Intentando orientarse, saltó de un árbol cercano y estudió los alrededores. Al igual que en el área en la que se encontraba, era mucho más boscosa de lo que recordaba. Pero lo que llamó su atención fue lo que parecía ser un pueblo fortificado cercano. Preguntándose si se parecía mucho al jutsu de Tobirama, los Uchiha usaron algún tipo de marca o sello para indicar adónde fue una persona teletransportada. Ella especuló si estaba o no detrás de las líneas enemigas. Decidió explorar el campamento ya que si se trataba de una instalación de Uchiha, era más grande que cualquiera que hubiera conocido, lo que probablemente sería una mala noticia para el Senju.

Moviéndose hacia su destino, fue bombardeada continuamente con la sensación de que no había viajado tan lejos como originalmente había pensado. Habría puntos de referencia que parecían vagamente familiares, excepto por el clima más erosionado de lo que recordaba. Además, el bosque parecía mucho más denso y denso que el área por la que había viajado en su camino hacia el lugar donde habían emboscado a su clan rival.

Al acercarse a lo que sospechaba era una especie de puesto militar avanzado; ella cayó al suelo consciente de que podría haber patrullas shinobi. Moviéndose sigilosamente, se detuvo al encontrarse con un camino de tierra muy desgastado. Ella frunció el ceño cuando se detuvo al acercarse, debido a lo bien que viajó. Al mirar hacia el camino sintió cierta preocupación, ya que si todavía estaba cerca del área donde había tenido lugar la batalla en la que acababa de participar, significaba que alguien había logrado construir una aldea fortificada bastante masiva sin que fuera detectada. No es una hazaña imposible de la época, ya que los muchos clanes en guerra intentaban constantemente encontrar formas de obtener una ventaja sobre sus rivales. Se rumoreaba que los Uchiha en realidad tenían docenas de bases de suministros ocultas ocultas en todos los países elementales.

Al procesar la nueva información, Toka se preguntó si la base aún se estaba construyendo o si realmente era un secreto, ya que recordó lo que parecían secciones recientemente reparadas del muro que parecerían indicar que una batalla los había dañado recientemente. Sabiendo que en cualquier caso necesitaba explorar el lugar y luego localizar a los hermanos de su clan para informar sus hallazgos, procedió a seguir el camino hacia él.

Se confundió a medida que se acercaba principalmente, ya que mientras se movía sigilosamente por el bosque mientras seguía el camino, comenzó a pasar a más y más personas. Sin embargo, ninguno de los viajeros hacia la base parecía ser shinobi, ya que parecían civiles comunes. Sin embargo, necesitaba detenerse varias veces a medida que se acercaba debido a la presencia de lo que parecían ser varios grupos de shinobis que comenzaron a pasar por el camino mientras se alejaban de la base, a menudo en compañía de un civil.

Durante esos momentos, Toka permanecería perfectamente quieta, mientras observaba al sospechoso shinobi. Se dio cuenta de que todos parecían llevar una banda de metal en su persona con un símbolo con el que no estaba familiarizada. La mayoría de los equipos que la pasaron parecían estar compuestos por varios niños con un líder de equipo adulto. Varios detalles le parecieron extraños a Toka. Por un lado, la mayoría de los shinobi más jóvenes parecían usar diferentes estilos de ropa, a diferencia de la mayoría de los clanes con los que se había encontrado, donde mientras los colores eran diferentes, las armaduras que usaban eran del mismo estilo. Sin embargo, el shinobi mayor solía favorecer el uso de un uniforme estandarizado que consistía en un chaleco antibalas ligero y una camisa y pantalón azul oscuro. La razón por la que Toka encontró esto tan extraño fue porque, aunque la mayoría de los niños tenían la edad suficiente para haber estado en batalla varias veces, en su mayor parte parecían ser reclutas verdes. Además, parecían demasiado reconfortados al estar cerca de la base de donde venían, ya que a menudo apenas prestaban atención a su entorno, a menudo conversaban entre ellos o con el civil al que acompañaban. Se preguntó por qué los shinobi más experimentados que parecían estar a cargo no los llamaban por su comportamiento, ya que deberían saber que los clanes enemigos podían atacar en cualquier momento. A pesar del comportamiento de los niños, Toka se vio obligado a admitir que los líderes del equipo parecían estar muy conscientes de este hecho, ya que varios parecían estar conscientes del hecho de que alguien estaba mirando desde el bosque. Naturalmente, sentía curiosidad por qué esos líderes de equipo no siguieron su intuición,

Ella comenzó a moverse nuevamente después de que apareció una pausa en el tráfico peatonal, y se encontró bastante confundida en cuanto a la naturaleza de la instalación que quería reconocer. Había notado que todas las chaquetas antibalas habían lucido el símbolo del clan Uzumaki. Sin embargo, no había visto ninguno entre los shinobi que hubiera etiquetado como miembros de dicho clan. Sin embargo, ella había notado lo que parecían ser Aburame, Inuzuka e incluso la Hyuuga entre los equipos que la habían pasado.

Además, mientras escuchaba a algunos de los compañeros de equipo hablar entre ellos, se enteró de que la mayoría de los equipos fueron contratados por los civiles que los acompañaban, y para los equipos que no estaban en presencia de uno, fueron en la mayoría de los casos van a conocer a sus clientes. Honestamente, Toka no podía entender esto, ya que se necesitaba una persona de increíbles medios para contratar un clan shinobi. Algunas de las personas que habían contratado al shinobi que pasaba parecía que apenas podían unir monedas, y mucho menos ser lo suficientemente rico como para contratar a un shinobi. Más concretamente, escuchar algunas de las tareas que los civiles tenían en mente para el shinobi que habían comprado hizo que Senju se preguntara si estaba perdiendo el tiempo tratando de reconocer la base. No podía entender por qué alguien contrataría a un asesino entrenado para pastorear ganado o localizaría un gato perdido.

Ella consideró que podría ser una forma bastante ingeniosa para algunos de los clanes más débiles reunir recursos para competir contra Senju o Uchiha. Aunque, ella tuvo dificultades para creer que Uzumaki sería parte de tal complot teniendo en cuenta su larga alianza con su clan. Sin embargo, Toka sabía que dadas las circunstancias correctas, casi cualquier alianza se desmoronaría.

Al acercarse a su destino, aplicó un henge que cambió su apariencia a la de un civil de medios modestos, antes de salir al camino. Al acercarse a la enorme puerta, un shinobi con gafas junto con un pañuelo que lucía el protector de la frente y marcando que sospechaba que era el símbolo de la alianza de clanes que la base representaba llamó a los recién llegados: "Saludos a todos y bienvenidos a Konohagakure. ¿Puedo pedir a todos los residentes y visitantes frecuentes con pases que formen una fila a mi derecha? Por favor, tenga la documentación necesaria para que el chunin en la puerta pueda ponerlo en camino rápidamente. Todos los demás, por favor formen una línea a mi izquierda para que podamos iniciar sesión. Además, las asignaciones de trabajo de la mañana ya se han entregado, por lo que si esperan contratar un equipo shinobi para misiones con clasificación D, Tendrás que esperar a la sesión de la tarde. Sin embargo, aún puede dirigirse a la Oficina de Misión para dar a conocer su solicitud.

Toka estaba un poco sorprendido de lo comunicativo que era el hombre en la puerta, ya que efectivamente había respondido varias de sus preguntas. Ella supuso que las misiones de rango D que él había mencionado estaban destinadas a shinobi de bajo rango y estatus. No respondía por qué los niños a esa edad solo ahora estaban recibiendo tales misiones, pero considerando todo lo que ella imaginaba, no debían considerarlo como un secreto. Sin embargo, sí la hizo comenzar a cuestionarse cuáles eran las situaciones en las que se encontraba, ya que ninguna de las personas a su alrededor emitía el aire de personas que vivían bajo la constante amenaza de ataque. Además, le resultaba difícil creer que con solo una firma se le permitiría ingresar a una instalación militar. Sin embargo, cuando se acercó y miró más allá de las enormes puertas, El área dentro de la pared se parecía más a una gran aldea que a un campamento de clanes. Ella notó más señales de que había sido atacado recientemente, por lo que sospechaba que, a pesar de las apariencias, estaba lleno de guerreros capaces.

Al entrar en la fila de visitantes nuevos o poco frecuentes, esperó a acercarse al escritorio mientras trataba de escuchar cualquier información útil. Se dio cuenta de unos pocos personajes de aspecto rudo en línea con ella, la mayoría de los cuales estaban siendo acompañados por personas bastante buenas para hacer. Era algo que uno de los aparentes residentes del pueblo también notó. La anciana se acercó a los anteojos con un hombre que dirigía las líneas y preguntó: "Okei, ¿qué pasa con todos los tipos rudos y caídos que holgazanean recientemente? ¿Están aquí para los exámenes de Chunin?

El shinobi se rió entre dientes cuando dijo: "No, están aquí debido a un desafío emitido por el Propietario de la Great Tree Shipping Company".

"¿Qué tipo de desafío? ¿Y por qué el Hokage permitiría que tantos matones ingresen a la aldea? la mujer preguntó.

"Quizás me permita responder a esa señora", dijo un hombre mayor acercándose a los dos.

"¿Quién eres tú?" la anciana dijo molesta porque su pueblo estaba lleno de tantos tipos desviados.

"Perdóname", respondió el hombre cortésmente, independientemente del tono de la mujer, "Soy Jirocho Wasabi, Jefe de la familia Wasabi".

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta de que le había faltado al respeto al hombre que controlaba los puertos de Degarashi y dirigía varias casas de juego en Tea Country. "Por favor, perdóname", dijo rápidamente, "no tenía ..."

Jirocho la tranquilizó riéndose mientras decía: "No hay necesidad de disculparse. Solo puedo imaginar lo desconcertante que sería tener tantos tipos desagradables corriendo. Sin embargo, la razón de su presencia es que Lady Kiyomi espera demostrar que su compañía es una vez más capaz de asumir los trabajos de envío más peligrosos. No es ningún secreto que, aunque estaba incapacitada, sus hermanos casi habían arruinado la reputación de su empresa de transportar su carga de manera segura a través de varios países ".

"Me temo que no entiendo", dijo la mujer confundida.

"Básicamente, lo que quiero decir es que la principal dificultad que uno puede esperar al enviar carga valiosa es cuando tiene que pasar por varios países". Jirocho pudo ver que su punto no era transmitir, así que explicó: "Tome un envío que va desde el puerto de Degarashi y que necesita llegar a la Capital del País del Rayo. Ahora, debido a las buenas relaciones entre Fire Country y Tea, no sería un problema para una compañía naviera contratar un shinobi de Konoha para escoltar la carga a través de Tea and Fire Country. Sin embargo, una vez que lleguen a Hot-Water Country, entonces esos Leaf Shinobi podrían no ser capaces de escoltarlo más, y definitivamente es poco probable que puedan escoltarlo hasta Lightning Country ".

Okei asintió, pero dijo: "Aunque si las cosas van bien con las inminentes conversaciones con Kumogakure, eso podría cambiar".

"Con suerte", respondió Jirocho, "pero es probable que uno encuentre el mismo problema con Tierra País y Agua en el futuro previsible". Volviendo a centrarse en la mujer, continuó: "Para la compañía responsable del envío, lo evitan mediante la contratación de su propia fuerza de seguridad para acompañar los envíos. Estos generalmente están compuestos por Samurai o ex-shinobi que trabajan para la Compañía directamente, en lugar de una aldea oculta, por lo que no tienen problemas para cruzar las fronteras de los países hostiles al shinobi del país en el que operan. También tiende a ser más barato, ya que en lugar de contratar a un equipo shinobi de cada uno de los países por los que se mueve un envío, solo tienen que pagar al equipo una vez ".

La mujer parecía entender su punto, así que preguntó: "Entonces supongo que los bandidos se aprovecharían de estos cambios de seguridad si una empresa utilizara shinobi en su lugar".

"Precisamente", respondió Jirocho con un movimiento de cabeza, "Muchos grupos de bandidos en realidad se basan cerca de las fronteras de las rutas comerciales conocidas. Esto es para que puedan aprovechar los cambios ya que la mayoría de las veces los shinobi se van antes de que lleguen sus contrapartes, o para tomar un envío donde la compañía no contrata a shinobi para vigilarlo después de cruzar una frontera. Es una apuesta, pero a veces una empresa confía en que el envío pueda llegar a su destino antes de que los bandidos se den cuenta de que no habrá guardias adicionales uniéndose a él ".

"Sin embargo, ¿qué tiene eso que ver con tantos hombres que podrían ser bandidos que vienen a Konoha?" la mujer preguntó.

"No me sorprendería que algunas de estas personas sean bandidos reales", informó Jirocho a la mujer. "Tiene que ver con el desafío de Lady Kiyomi. Se llevaron muchos envíos durante el mandato de sus hermanos al frente de la empresa. Se negaron a contratar shinobi de varios países para proteger los envíos, por lo que muchos de ellos terminaron siendo robados. Recientemente, su presidente se ha reunido con antiguos clientes y ha afirmado haber contratado a varios guerreros poderosos para proteger todos los envíos futuros. La Great Tree Shipping Company ha cumplido su palabra de proteger los envíos que se les han cobrado hasta el momento mediante la contratación de shinobi. Aún así, como mencioné, este método significa que es probable que apenas estén llegando a un punto de equilibrio, debido a lo poco que están cobrando para recuperar parte de su antiguo negocio. Sospecho que el desafío de Lady Kiyomi se emitió para tranquilizar a algunos de los clientes que han ganado ahora que planean tomar la ruta de la fuerza de seguridad. Su desafío es que cualquiera de los clientes o competidores de su compañía es libre de desafiar a su fuerza de seguridad en una próxima competencia que está llevando a cabo. Si alguno de su fuerza de seguridad es derrotado en la competencia, entonces pagará un premio de diez millones de ryo ".

La anciana silbó por la cantidad mientras preguntaba: "¿Es por eso que estás aquí?"

"Entre otras razones", respondió el jefe de la Familia Wasabi.

La anciana miró al hombre que estaba al lado del Líder de la Familia mientras decía: "Sin ofender, pero no creo que el joven pueda vencer a esos guerreros si Lady Kiyomi está dispuesta a apostar tanto dinero en eso". eso."

Jirocho miró a Idate detrás de él, quien le dirigió una sonrisa que el hombre mayor le devolvió. Riéndose, dijo: "Idate simplemente sigue adelante desde que nació en Leaf Village. Es un miembro valioso de mi familia, y si la competencia involucrara una carrera a pie, lo consideraría más que un partido para la mayoría de las personas. Pero tengo otro hombre en mente para representar mis intereses en este asunto. Fue un placer hablar contigo."

"Contigo también, Lord Jirocho", respondió la mujer, "Buena suerte en la competencia".

Toka ignoró la respuesta del hombre ya que había escuchado suficiente y se estaba acercando al escritorio. Nada de lo que escuchó tenía sentido para ella, aparte del hecho de que fuera de la aldea en la que estaba parada, parecía haber otros, que parecían estar en términos similares entre sí, ya que los clanes que conocía eran . Pero ella comenzaba a preguntarse si no era solo una cuestión de dónde estaba, como cuándo. Esto se debió al hecho de que era evidente que había cambiado mucho desde que se levantó de la cama esa mañana. Con la esperanza de obtener más información dentro de la aldea, se acercó al escritorio y esperó que pudiera proporcionar cualquier detalle que le pidieran, ya que muchas cosas pueden ser diferentes de cómo las recordaría.

"Regresaré en un momento", dijo Naruto a sus amantes mientras se acercaba a Karura. "¿Listo?"

Karura suspiró dejando que una expresión de desagrado apareciera en su rostro mientras Naruto envolvía un brazo alrededor de su cintura antes de colocarlos en el sótano de la mansión de Kiyomi. Tan pronto como aparecieron, ella se apartó, haciendo que Naruto sintiera que si no fuera tonto, probablemente habría levantado una pared de arena entre ellos. "Ciertamente lo tiene entre Temari y yo", pensó, ya que Karura se había asegurado de que Naruto y su amante rubia no hubieran tenido tiempo juntos. Naruto asumió que solo se debía a su necesidad de mantener un perfil bajo mientras viajaban bajo la apariencia de que Karura era un civil que los había contratado para escoltarla al País del Fuego que había evitado que Temari fuera en contra de los deseos de su madre. Sabía que era para que ella pudiera interferir en su vida amorosa que la mujer no le había permitido que Hiraishin la acompañara a Konoha.

Casi esperaba que cuando Hiraishine volviera al bosque en el que había dejado a sus amantes, que fuera sorprendido por ellos por la falta de sexo que habían disfrutado. Esto se debió a la decisión de Naruto de no acostarse con Sakura o Shizune ya que no quería que Temari se sintiera excluido mientras viajaban. Esto, naturalmente, no soportó a Karura para los dos Leaf Kunoichi, no es que aparentemente se preocupara porque Karura lo había dejado con la clara impresión de que planeaba hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para convencer a Temari de que terminara su relación con el jinchuriki.

Naruto no estaba demasiado preocupado por la intromisión de la madre, ya que sabía que Temari lo amaba y, como tal, Karura tenía una mejor oportunidad de convencer a una tormenta de arena para cambiar el rumbo. Sin embargo, frunció el ceño cuando la mujer recientemente resucitada dijo: "Así que esta será mi prisión en el futuro previsible".

"He pasado algún tiempo en prisión", gritó una voz desde el túnel que Seven estaba construyendo para conectar el Den y las Termas con la mansión de Kiyomi. "Si lo desea, podría organizar algo mucho más adecuado para tal descripción para que se quede".

Siete emergieron del túnel cuando Karura le dirigió una mirada helada, pero el Bijuu lo ignoró cuando se acercó a su amante y lo besó profundamente sorprendiendo a la kunoichi Arena. Seven se retiró y sonrió suavemente antes de decir: "Quiero que me visites esta noche".

"No es justo", llamó otra voz desde lo alto de las escaleras que conducían al sótano. Karura dirigió su mirada hacia arriba para ver a una rubia rolliza apresurándose para unirse a ellos. Al llegar a Naruto, ella también lo besó antes de decir: "Quiero que pases esta noche conmigo". Mirando a su hermana que todavía sostenía a Naruto, Rangiku dijo: "Aunque no me importaría compartirlo".

Seven se encogió de hombros y respondió: "Supongo que esa sería la forma más conveniente de resolver este dilema".

Rangiku se rió mientras empujaba sus pesados senos hacia el otro lado de Naruto mientras decía: "Entonces está de acuerdo".

Naruto sonrió mientras se intercalaba entre sus dos amantes y comentó: "No tengo nada que decir al respecto".

"Por supuesto que sí", dijo Seven besando su cuello antes de agregar, "A menos que sea para decir que no puedes hacerlo".

Naruto se rió entre dientes, pero se desvaneció cuando sintió los ojos de Karura quemándole un par de agujeros en la espalda. Afortunadamente antes de que pudiera dejar que se conocieran sus pensamientos sobre el asunto, Rangiku dijo: "Entonces, esta es la mujer que Gaara solía creer que le agradaba cuando se enfurecía".

"Sí, sin duda gracias a tu influencia, monstruo", dijo Karura enojada. Era una ira que Karura también sentía hacia su esposo y, en menor medida, su hermano por estar de acuerdo con lo que su esposo le había hecho a su hijo. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Gaara, aunque no los había perdonado por sus acciones al hacerle pensar que nunca lo había amado, había llegado a comprender lo que había motivado al Kazekage anterior. También le molestaba especialmente que el hombre que actualmente se acostaba con su hija, así como la mitad de su pueblo, también era la misma persona que había ayudado a sanar la mayor parte del daño emocional que las acciones de su esposo habían causado. Sabía que probablemente le debía una deuda a Naruto, pero no sabía si se extendía a estar satisfecho con su relación con Temari.

Naruto sintió que Seven se tensaba en su brazo y estaba a punto de tratar de calmar la situación, no es que hubiera tenido éxito últimamente, debido a que su presencia realmente intensificó los desacuerdos que Temari y su madre estaban teniendo. Afortunadamente, Rangiku respondió a la barba casi divertido, "Yo un monstruo. ¿Quién fue el que permitió que dicho monstruo se sellara dentro de su hijo mientras aún estaba en el útero? Además, los he visto encerrar a un monje por un crimen no mayor que contenerme. Así que seamos más conscientes de nuestras propias acciones antes de lanzar ese apodo ".

Karura apartó la mirada de la mirada inquisitiva de Rangiku antes de admitir: "Tienes razón. Eso fue grosero de mi parte. Por favor, acepte mis disculpas."

Sin embargo, sintió que una vena comenzaba a latir al mirar hacia atrás, ya que parecía que Rangiku no la había escuchado, ya que estaba frotando sus manos sobre el pecho de Naruto y chupando el lóbulo de su oreja. Tirando hacia atrás, dejó que se le escapara de los labios y dijo: "Esperar esta noche va a tomar una eternidad. ¿Podemos joder ahora mismo?

Naruto se liberó de sus amantes para responder: "En realidad, necesito volver con los demás. Necesitamos pasar por la puerta para que la gente no sospeche de nuestra llegada ".

El jinchuriki estaba a punto de llegar a Hiraishin, pero se detuvo cuando Karura dijo: "Confío en que vendrás directamente a la aldea y mantendrás tus manos lejos de mi hija".

Naruto frunció el ceño, pero antes de que pudiera responder, Seven dijo divertido: "Creo que de lo que tendrás que preocuparte es de Temari".

La cara de Karura reflejó su desaprobación ante la idea, pero Naruto aprovechó la oportunidad para alejar a Hiraishin. Al llegar a donde había dejado a sus amantes, vio que, tal como Seven había dicho, Temari parecía querer aprovecharse de que su madre no estaba presente. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera dar a conocer sus intenciones, un sonido retumbante comenzó a venir del pueblo. Reconociéndolo como la alarma de movilización, Naruto besó a su amante en la mejilla y le dijo: "Lluvia, ¿de acuerdo?" Temari parecía decepcionado, pero asintió, por lo que Naruto salió corriendo hacia el pueblo con sus amantes siguiéndolo.

Yakumo había estado estacionado en la puerta en lo que comúnmente se llamaba el detalle de cuidado de niños. La razón del nombre se debió a los escuadrones asignados a este, que a menudo tenían la tarea de vigilar a los visitantes, lo que causaba preocupación entre quienes trabajaban en el escritorio. El detalle de cuidado de niños usualmente creció durante ciertos eventos como el Examen Chunin cuando el tráfico dentro y fuera de la aldea era más alto, lo que lo convirtió en el mejor momento para aquellos que esperaban infiltrarse en la aldea para hacer sus intentos. Debido al desafío de Kiyomi, muchas personas que normalmente no visitaban Konoha llegaban con la esperanza de ganar el premio Ten Million ryo.

Ella sabía que algunos de los que ingresaban eran representantes de compañías competidoras que esperaban evitar el resurgimiento de la Gran Compañía de Transporte de Árboles. En el empleo de esos representantes había varios guerreros de diferentes profesiones. Fue un gran dolor de cabeza para la seguridad, ya que algunos de esos representantes habían contratado a grupos de bandidos para participar en la competencia, ya que serían el tipo de oponentes a los que se enfrentaría la fuerza de seguridad de Kiyomi, por lo que si fueran derrotados por ellos sería doblemente aplastante. del rápido regreso de la Compañía a su éxito anterior. El hecho de que algunos de esos grupos de bandidos decidieran tan fácilmente trabajar para los rivales de The Great Tree Shipping Company hizo que pareciera que algunos de los objetivos de los bandidos no habían sido tan aleatorios como aparecieron al principio.

Yakumo no podía decir que estaba demasiado sorprendida por la idea de que algunas compañías habían decidido contratar grupos de bandidos para atacar a sus rivales. Sabía que algunos de los más sabios en realidad le pagaban a algunos de los grupos de bandidos más grandes un tributo para evitar que atacaran sus envíos. Imaginó que era solo un pequeño paso después de eso contratarlos para atacar a los cargadores rivales.

A pesar de eso, las personas que trajeron bandidos reales al concurso fueron lo suficientemente inteligentes como para decirles que no hicieran nada tonto, ya que había una tarifa de inscripción para participar en el desafío de Kiyomi. Por lo tanto, a pesar de la cantidad de personajes sombríos que ingresan a la aldea, el detalle del cuidado de los niños no se había recurrido demasiado porque ya sabían a quién vigilar.

Sin embargo, eso cambió cuando una mujer se acercó al escritorio, lo que provocó que el chunin de turno preguntara: "¿Nombre?"

"Lady Kai", la mujer había respondido rápidamente.

"¿De donde eres?" la chunin preguntó sin encontrar nada sospechoso en su respuesta.

La mujer dudó como si no estuviera segura de cómo responder antes de responder decisivamente: "Puerto Degarashi en la Tierra del Té".

El chunin no había reaccionado al extraño enganche, ya que aparentemente continuó como si nada estuviera mal, "¿Cuál es tu propósito de venir a Konoha hoy?"

"Nunca antes había estado en un ... pueblo escondido; Pensé que vería de qué se trataban.

"Bienvenida a Konohagakure", dijo la chunin completando la última parte de su visa de visitante. "Inicie sesión y espero que disfrute su visita".

A pesar de la cálida bienvenida, tan pronto como ella aceptó su papel y se dio la vuelta, la chunin señaló discretamente que quería que la mujer fuera observada, por lo que el hombre a cargo del escuadrón Yakumo había sido asignado para hacer señas a su equipo para que se encargara de la tarea. Al principio, Yakumo no estaba seguro de qué era lo que había llevado al chunin a querer que la siguieran, ya que al entrar parecía estar abrumada por el tamaño y el alcance de la aldea. También parecía particularmente cautivada por el monumento Hokage.

Sin embargo, mientras su equipo seguía observando a la mujer, pronto se hizo evidente que ella era quizás algo más que un simple civil que observaba la ciudad, ya que parecía sentir que la seguían. Esto se debió a su avance hacia un mercado abarrotado y comenzaría a detenerse en los diversos escaparates a intervalos aleatorios, y mientras miraba a la mayoría de los artículos en exhibición. Al shinobi que la seguía, les daba la sensación de que estaba buscando a sus invisibles seguidores.

Durante una de esas paradas, Yakumo se deslizó a la sombra de un callejón, pero casi de inmediato escuchó a uno de sus compañeros maldecir cuando fue atrapado fuera de posición y visto por la mujer. "Muy bien, muévanse y detengan", dijo la voz de su líder de equipo a través del auricular de su radio, "este no es un turista común".

Sin embargo, antes de que el equipo pudiera cumplir con sus órdenes, la mujer pasó rápidamente a través de varias señales con las manos y Yakumo vio cómo persona tras persona comenzó a desplomarse en el suelo mientras se quedaban dormidos por el genjutsu que se hizo conocido por las plumas blancas que aparecieron. en el aire. Yakumo bloqueó los efectos de hacerse cargo de ella, pero para su sorpresa, todo su equipo también quedó inconsciente. Esto la sorprendió, ya que aunque sabía de la Técnica del Templo del Nirvana, tendía a ser completamente ineficaz contra la mayoría de los shinobi con experiencia, incluso cuando la sorprendía. El hecho de que su líder de escuadrón jounin no haya podido disipar sus efectos a pesar de estar en guardia la hizo sospechar que no estaba tratando con un usuario estándar de genjutsu.

Sacudiéndose de la sensación de somnolencia que todavía intentaba hundirla, Yakumo se dio cuenta de que la mujer no había lanzado el jutsu una vez, sino dos veces, y que el segundo lanzamiento era más sutil para hacer que los incautos creyeran que era solo un efecto secundario del lanzamiento primario en caso fue disipado. Al soltar el segundo genjutsu, maldijo al ver que la mujer había aprovechado la oportunidad para escapar.

Yakumo sacó una bengala de su bolsa y la disparó, causando casi de inmediato que los que vigilaban esa señal activaran la alarma. Saltando a los tejados con la esperanza de encontrar alguna señal del intruso, se tensó cuando una mujer Anbu aterrizó detrás de ella, pero se relajó cuando la mujer preguntó: "¿Qué es?"

"El pueblo ha sido infiltrado por una mujer que se hace pasar por civil ..." Yakumo se detuvo cuando sus sentidos le gritaron que algo andaba mal. "¡Kai!" Dijo que creó el letrero de la mano para disipar el genjutsu y se sorprendió cuando el Anbu se transformó en una mujer con una armadura del tipo que a menudo usaba Konoha Shinobi durante los primeros días de su fundación.

"Impresionante", dijo la mujer admirando la habilidad de kunoichi para ver a través de su ilusión.

Mientras cargaba a Yakumo, lanzó un golpe que fue desviado por la joven mujer, pero siguió con una patada que la hizo tropezar. Sin embargo, un momento después, el posible espía se vio obligado a saltar cuando varios Anbu que se acercaban al mercado le arrojaron shuriken y kunai.

Toka evitó la primera ronda de ataques y al aterrizar se enfocó en los hombres enmascarados mientras tejía un genjutsu que les hizo creer que habían lanzado el segundo bombardeo que estaban preparando. Sin embargo, el genjutsu les hizo creer que habían cambiado de lugar para que sus propias armas perforaran sus cuerpos.

Toka observó a los hombres enmascarados colapsar de su jutsu y luego levantó las manos para bloquear una patada desde atrás. Cogiendo la pierna, tiró de la mujer sobre su hombro y la estrelló contra el techo del edificio en el que se encontraban. Produciendo su propio kunai, Toka lo sostuvo amenazadoramente contra el muslo de la niña cerca de una arteria principal mientras decía: "¿Dónde diablos estoy?" Habiendo notado la prevalencia de kunoichi, ella también preguntó: "Además, ¿cuándo fue que dejaron de convertir a kunoichi en fábricas de fabricación de bebés o como putas para sacar información de los hombres con los que dormían?"

A pesar de que el cuchillo sostenía su muslo interno, Yakumo sintió que la mujer estaba más confundida y asustada que cualquier otra cosa. Estaba a punto de tratar de calmarla, pero una nueva voz lo hizo imposible cuando Naruto gritó: "¡Aléjate de ella!"

Toka saltó lejos cuando un hombre rubio aterrizó donde ella acababa de estar parada. Dirigió una mirada enojada hacia ella y ella se sorprendió al ver que sus ojos eran amarillos con pupilas cuadradas. No estaba segura de qué clan poseía tales rasgos, ella rápidamente lanzó un genjutsu para confundir sus sentidos. Haciéndole creer que ella estaba parada, cargó y cerró la distancia entre ellos. Para su sorpresa, a pesar de que su mirada seguía mirando hacia donde su genjutsu debería haberle dicho que estaba parada. Él arremetió con un puñetazo hacia donde ella se había estado preparando para patearlo en la cabeza. Un golpe secundario que pareció seguirle a su puño la golpeó y la levantó sobre sus pies y la hizo resbalar por el techo hasta que apenas alcanzó el borde.

Saltando de nuevo a la azotea, estudió a su oponente antes de notar dos kunoichi mirando a los hombres enmascarados que su genjutsu había sacado. Estaban custodiados por otra kunoichi que sostenía un ventilador y que llevaba un símbolo separado en la cinta que llevaba. La vista de tantos kunoichi sorprendió a Toka ya que ella había sido la única activa a su edad, ya que a la mayoría de los otros que se establecieron se les asignó rápidamente un esposo y comenzaron a bombear futuros soldados. Su decisión de luchar contra ese destino había sido una gran vergüenza para su padre, y probablemente habría sido la causa de que fuera excomulgada de su clan como traidora, por no cumplir con su deber, si no fuera por su primo asumiendo el mando del Senju

Su atención se desvió hacia el hombre rubio cuando la primera kunoichi con la que luchó se subió a su espalda, haciendo que él dijera confundido, "Yakumo ..."

"Shush", dijo Yakumo trepando colocando sus manos en la cara de su amante. "No puedes disipar el genjutsu, ¿verdad?"

"Mi mamá me está dando Energía Natural para que no pueda dedicarse a eso, cada vez que lo intenta es como si el genjutsu se reiniciara, pero aún puedo sentirla un poco", respondió Naruto encontrando la forma en que la mujer parada frente a él parpadearía. antes de reformarse un poco desorientador, especialmente porque sus sentidos le decían que ella estaba parada más lejos ya su derecha.

Un momento después, la mujer desapareció por completo cuando la vio parada donde estaba realmente. Él registró su conmoción ante la ruptura de su genjutsu que se repetía antes de lanzar otro que causó que aparecieran múltiples imágenes de ella cuando desapareció de nuevo. "Ella es buena", dijo Yakumo al descubrir que cada vez que una se rompía, una nueva tomaba su lugar.

"Espera", advirtió Naruto cuando se vio obligado a moverse sintiendo que la mujer estaba atacando de nuevo. Yakumo envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su estómago mientras ella lo sostenía mientras Naruto saltaba de donde sintió que ella se acercaba. Captó un parpadeo de ella por un momento y creó varios clones para atacar la ubicación. No estaba demasiado sorprendido cuando los clones fueron disipados, pero usó el humo de su derrota para hacer que su oponente estuviera tan ciego como él.

Se vio obligado a estar de acuerdo con la declaración de Yakumo sobre la habilidad de la mujer, ya que esperaba que con la complejidad adicional del humo sería capaz de detectar alguna señal de que ella se movía a través de él. Pero aparentemente ella era muy consciente de eso, así que su jutsu se aseguró de borrar cualquier camino que pudiera haber atravesado. Sin embargo, eso no le preocupaba demasiado a Naruto ya que tenía otros planes que mostró mientras saltaba del humo antes de gritar: "¡Temari ahora!"

Su amante sonrió cuando ella retiró su abanico y lo agitó, alejando el humo, así como a la mujer que lo había estado moviendo hacia el sonido de la voz del hombre. Naruto vio como apareció la mujer y sus copias desaparecieron debido a que Yakumo rompió su genjutsu y estaba demasiado ocupada agarrándose al techo para volver a aplicarlo.

La teja del tejado que la mujer estaba usando chakra para agarrar cedió y la hizo volar hacia el borde del techo. Antes de que ella desapareciera, Naruto arrojó un kunai y se teletransportó atrapándola por el brazo cuando el jutsu de Temari terminó. La mujer rápidamente presionó un kunai de estilo antiguo hacia su estómago cuando dijo: "Déjame ir o te destriparé".

"Haz eso y te caerás", señaló Naruto.

"Una caída desde esta altura no sería fatal", señaló.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza mientras respondía divertido, "Pero no te haría ningún bien, eso es seguro. Además, ¿cómo sabes que no me caería encima de ti? Toka lo fulminó con la mirada y lo instó a decir: "Mira señora, usted es la intrusa aquí. Puedo sentir cierta confusión saliendo de ti. Supongo que quieres algunas respuestas, déjame ayudarte a encontrarlas. Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki ".

Toka miró a los ojos azules del joven y no pudo ver ningún engaño en ellos. Ella sacó su espada de su estómago y la guardó mientras respondía: "Uzumaki ... Soy Toka del Clan Senju. ¿Me han transportado de alguna manera a la Tierra de los remolinos? Pensé que este pueblo estaba en algún lugar de la Tierra del Fuego.

Naruto dejó a Toka en el borde del techo cuando superó su sorpresa. Recordando de una conversación que Tenten tuvo con Mito acerca de que había habido un Toka Senju, y observando su vieja armadura de batalla, Naruto dijo: "Um ... creo que sería cuestión de cuándo fue transportado a, no a dónde".

Toka no estaba tan sorprendida como de lo contrario podría haber estado creyendo tanto. Dirigiendo su mirada a las caras de piedra talladas en la montaña, preguntó: "Ya veo. ¿Hay alguna razón particular por la que las caras de mis primos hayan sido talladas en esa montaña?

Naruto asintió y respondió: "Son los rostros del Hokage anterior. Su primo Hashirama Senju fundó la aldea, y fue seguido por su hermano después de morir por las heridas que sufrió en su última batalla con Madara Uchiha ".

Toka se tensó ante el nombre cuando dijo enojada: "Le dije a Hashirama que sus esperanzas de paz con los Uchiha llevarían a su muerte".

"También condujo a esta aldea", dijo Naruto extendiendo su mano hacia su casa. Al ver que Toka estaba menos que convencido de que era un intercambio justo, agregó: "Vamos. Déjame presentarte a la Quinta Hokage. Ella también es tu bisnieta.

"Ya veo", dijo Toka, "Entonces los Senju aún gobiernan esta aldea".

"No exactamente", dijo Naruto cuando Yakumo se deslizó de su espalda antes de golpearlo en el hombro. Mirando a su amante, ella indicó a las personas dormidas que estaban abajo, haciendo que Naruto dijera: "Um, antes de entrar en todo eso. Crees que podrías…?"

"Muy bien", dijo Toka terminando su genjutsu que despertó a las personas que había puesto a dormir y al Anbu que Shizune y Sakura estaban mirando. Mientras observaba a la gente despertarse, notó que reunidos alrededor de los otros tejados estaban los shinobi que formaban el pueblo y se habían quedado atrás para dejar que Naruto lidiara con la situación. Una vez más sorprendida de ver tantos clanes diferentes representados en un solo lugar, no podía negar que tal vez el sueño de Hashirama no era tan ridículo como había creído tantas veces, especialmente porque notó que había muchas mujeres entre los rangos. Mirando hacia Naruto, él le indicó en qué dirección debía ir antes de saltar para presentarle a su nieta.

Karin estaba afuera de la oficina del Raikage junto con Hanabi y Koharu. Habían estado acompañados por un contingente de Suna compuesto por el concejal Sajo, Pakura y el concejal Gazo. A excepción de Gazo, que estaba firmemente en contra de la profundización de las relaciones con Kumogakure y con Konoha, a pesar de lo bien que estaba su pueblo, todos los demás parecían tener grandes expectativas para la reunión.

La pelirroja dirigió su mirada a Hanabi y admitió que a pesar de sus sentimientos de que debería ser Hinata acompañando a la delegación, la joven Hyuuga parecía interesada en servir mejor los intereses de la aldea. Pero Karin era muy consciente de que en esta situación, los intereses de la aldea estaban alineados con los de Hanabi también. Sus pensamientos se volvieron hacia lo que Naruto haría si Hanabi se convirtiera en la Cabeza de la Hyuuga en lugar de Hinata. Sabía que Naruto cumpliría su promesa de no seducirla, y como las cosas estaban actualmente con el Consejo del Clan, ni siquiera lo necesitaría para mantener su agenda en marcha. Sin embargo, dependiendo de dónde se encontraba Hanabi en lo que respecta a mejores relaciones con las otras aldeas, ella podría convertirse en un problema potencial ya que los Hyuuga eran, con mucho, los más ricos y dominaban la aldea debido a sus numerosos negocios. Esa influencia fue la razón por la cual a Hanabi se le permitió asistir a la próxima reunión en primer lugar.

Su atención fue atraída a la oficina del Raikage por un grito de "No hermano, no la garra".

"Cállate, tonto", gritó el Raikage. Karin escuchó a la otra persona gritar, haciendo que dirigiera su mirada hacia Yugito, que estaba apoyada contra la pared con una mirada de satisfacción en su rostro. La rubia jinchuriki comenzó a asentir con la cabeza de acuerdo cuando el Raikage comenzó a reprender a la otra persona, "¿Sabes cuántos recursos se gastaron buscándote, idiota? Yugito tuvo una confrontación directa con Akatsuki buscándote porque pensamos que habías sido capturado. Sin mencionar que J y otros shinobi perdieron la vida ante el bastardo de Uchiha y Kisame Hoshigaki cuando intentaron rescatarte mientras se recuperaban en su camino de regreso a su escondite ". Otro fuerte grito salió de la habitación, antes de que el Raikage continuara, "¿Y dónde apareces después de las muchas semanas de búsqueda? En un maldito salón de Enka con un cantante y su mapache mascota. Hubo otro grito que fue acompañado por el sonido de la electricidad al otro lado de la puerta.

Mabui levantó la vista de unos papeles que estaba estudiando y dijo: "Quizás quieras despejarte de la puerta".

El grupo reunido parecía confundido pero hizo lo que se le indicó momentos antes de que una persona atravesara las puertas y chocara contra la pared opuesta a ellas. El Raikage salió al pasillo mientras miraba al hombre derrumbado en el suelo, "Tengo muchas ganas de encerrarte en una celda, pero Yugito desea un poco de tiempo para hacerte saber su desagrado. Por lo tanto, por el momento ustedes dos visitarán la isla. Es todo tuyo, Yugito.

Yugito se acercó al hombre y lo agarró por el pie cuando ella comenzó a arrastrarlo por el pasillo. Karin escuchó al hombre decir una canción de canto: "Yo Yugito, ¿qué tal si le muestras misericordia a tu viejo amigo Killer Bee, cavas?"

La kunoichi se detuvo para mirar hacia atrás y respondió: "Misericordia es lo que le di a la gente que escuchaba esa porquería que estabas golpeando en el salón del que te saqué. Mientras estemos en la isla, el dolor y la miseria serán tus únicos otros dos compañeros. ¿Puedes cavar eso? Yugito comenzó a arrastrarlo lejos nuevamente haciendo que B se volviera boca abajo mientras trataba de evitar que lo alejaran.

El Raikage ignoró al hombre que consideraba un hermano mientras protestaba por su castigo mientras se concentraba en sus invitados. "Bienvenido", dijo, "aplacemos en una oficina cercana para discutir el asunto que los trajo a todos aquí".

Karin frunció el ceño al encontrar al Raikage un poco más distante y menos emocionado de lo que hubiera preferido. Ella razonó que una explicación parcial se debería a que todavía había mucho que debatir, pero incluso entonces habría esperado un poco más de pompa para rodear la discusión. En cambio, al hacerlos esperar fuera de su oficina, y luego con la misma rapidez al cambiar el lugar, estaba dando la sensación de que tenía la intención de volar sin que pareciera que eso era lo que pretendía hacer.

Uzumaki vio que era una conclusión a la que ya habían llegado algunos de los consejeros más experimentados. Frunció el ceño cuando Gazo ya estaba descontento ante la perspectiva de que Kumo se uniera a la alianza aprovechó la oportunidad para agriar las cosas aún más diciendo sarcásticamente: "¿Es costumbre en Kumo que los funcionarios hagan esperar a sus invitados, antes de hacerlos rebotar por el lugar? Cuando si hubieras tenido la intención de que nos reuniéramos en otro lugar, podrías simplemente habernos hecho esperar allí.

El Raikage no sonrió, aunque por su chakra Karin podía decir que estaba contento de que uno de los consejeros parecía estar en contra de los puntos del orden del día para ser discutidos. Ella frunció el ceño ante lo que podría haber causado tal cambio ya que Mabui había indicado que el Raikage había estado bastante interesado en la idea de poner fin al embargo y unirse a la alianza, especialmente con las acciones de Iwa a lo largo de su frontera occidental.

Sajo demostró rápidamente que estaba a favor de una alianza, y rápidamente dijo: "Por favor, perdona el comportamiento del concejal Gazo. Tiende a ponerse de mal humor cuando no lo tratan como a la realeza. Tiende a hacerle olvidar que solo fue invitado como observador a estas conversaciones, ya que Lord Gaara me puso a cargo de ellas ".

El Raikage parecía sorprendido por la rapidez con que el hombre había puesto a su compañero consejero en su lugar, lo que lo llevó a preguntar: "¿Tiene la costumbre de rodearse de personas en contra de su propio punto de vista?"

"Naturalmente", respondió Sajo, "Como ya sabrán, actualmente hay dos escuelas de pensamiento detrás de nuestras interacciones con las otras aldeas. Si bien me gustaría pensar que el mío es el más ilustrado, odiaría a los Hardliners que el concejal Gazo parece representar sentir que están siendo excluidos del proceso. Además, sus opiniones pueden ayudarme a ser demasiado exuberante en mi deseo de mejorar el estado de las cosas entre nuestros hogares. Además, su desconfianza también debería servir como un buen medio para evitar que Kumo intente pegar líneas finas en los acuerdos que cerramos, ya que reconocerá que sin duda los mirará con un peine de dientes finos con la esperanza de encontrar algo. "

"No nos adelantemos", dijo el Raikage mientras se acercaba a una puerta y la abría antes de indicar que los delegados deberían entrar. Después de todos, presentó a las personas que ya estaban allí y esperando. "Estos son mis asesores". Indicando a un hombre que llevaba un parche en el ojo, dijo: "Este es Dodai, se desempeñó como asesor de mi padre". Señalando a un joven con el pelo blanco y una mirada opaca en los ojos, continuó la introducción: "Este es Darui, a quien consideraría tan valioso como mi brazo derecho". Extendiendo su mano hacia el último miembro que poseía la misma piel oscura que muchas de las personas en Kumogakure y ojos lavanda sin pupilas que indicaban su ceguera, el Raikage dijo: "Finalmente, este es Kaname Tosen. Sirve como el actual jefe de nuestras fuerzas Anbu ".

Los delegados de Suna y Konoha hicieron sus propias presentaciones rápidamente mientras Mabui servía un refrigerio antes de tomar asiento en la esquina. El Raikage acogió a los de las otras aldeas y, como si sintiera su sincero deseo de mejorar las relaciones, sin incluir a Gazo, suspiró antes de abandonar la intención de la reunión. En lugar de dibujar cosas, decidió decir honestamente: "Primero déjame darte la bienvenida a Kumogakure, pero me temo que debo informarte que fue un viaje desperdiciado. Después de reflexionar más sobre el asunto, he decidido que es lo mejor para nosotros dejar que se mantenga el statu quo ".

"Lord Raikage," dijo Koharu mientras se cubría como su yo más viejo, "Quizás alguna explicación esté en orden. Mirando el status quo, difícilmente podemos decir que las relaciones entre nuestros dos pueblos han sido agradables. ¿Por qué decidir darle la espalda a una oportunidad de mejorarlos?

El Raikage mantuvo su rostro con una máscara ilegible mientras se tomaba un momento para ordenar sus pensamientos antes de decir: "Mirando nuestra historia como pueblos, uno podría decir que el status quo es realmente preferible a cuando intentamos construir mejores relaciones entre nuestros pueblos". . Hubo el primer intento de su segundo Hokage que terminó desastrosamente debido a la traición de los hermanos Gold y Silver. Este golpe se repite una y otra vez hasta que finalmente con mis propios intentos desaconsejados de utilizar las conversaciones de paz como un medio para poner nuestras manos en el Byakugan. Temo qué forma tomará la próxima calamidad cuando una vez más intentemos formar una paz duradera entre nuestros pueblos ".

Karin frunció el ceño mientras trataba de reflexionar sobre lo que podría hacer que el Raikage dudara tanto de arriesgarse frente a él. Especialmente una razón por la que aparentemente se había guardado para sí mismo y tal vez los tres hombres sentados a su lado en lugar de compartirlo con Mabui. Koharu parecía tener una idea cuando dijo: "Ya veo, quizás te refieres a la reciente perturbación en Wind Country que involucra al Kazekage. Esos eventos fueron manipulados por Kabuto Yakushi ".

"Solo en la medida en que rápidamente y cuánto se intensificó", dijo Dodai con calma. "Sin embargo, el problema subyacente parece ser eso debido a lo bien que se han llevado Sand and Leaf recientemente. Ciertos elementos en sus países se han vuelto bastante nerviosos. Se podría argumentar que la razón por la cual el Daimyo del Viento deseaba que Joseki permaneciera libre era para garantizar la posibilidad de una lucha entre ustedes ".

Pakura asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "Esa podría ser una lectura de la situación. Incluso diría que es muy probable que sea la correcta. Sin embargo, si ese es el caso, ¿está sugiriendo también que la reciente disminución del tributo que reciben los tres o nuestras aldeas podría ser el resultado de algún tipo de colusión entre nuestros Daimyo para evitar que Kumogakure se una a la alianza? Si ese es el caso, parecería que esos elementos ya existen aquí también ".

El Raikage compartió una mirada con dos de sus asesores. Karin tuvo claro que, aunque Raikage, Darui y Dodai ya habían reconocido la verdad de las palabras de Pakura. Fue la presencia del asesor final, que los estaba influenciando para que no aceptaran su oferta. Tosen hizo saber su posición cuando dijo: "Una observación muy astuta. Sin embargo, si bien muchos pueden haber cuestionado nuestras acciones en el pasado con respecto a nuestra recopilación de los límites de la línea de sangre, y algunas de las armas míticas que se encuentran. Esas acciones siempre han estado inmersas en encontrar el camino menos bañado en sangre. Asumir su oferta y arriesgar la ira del Daimyo no es un camino que deberían tomar aquellos que esperan evitar la violencia. Si realmente desean la paz, manténganse en secreto y haremos lo mismo ".

Gazo sonrió mientras decía de pie, "Un excelente punto Lord Kaname. Bueno, supongo que nada más tiene que ser ... "

" ¿Puedo hablar? ", Dijo Hanabi con calma. Karin observó a la joven que parecía acercarse a su duodécimo año. Había preguntado por la chica después de enterarse de que los acompañaría, y a pesar de su reciente combate con confianza en sí misma, ninguna de esas dudas parecía estar presente en este momento. Esto hizo que Karin sospechara que sus dudas se centraban más en el reciente desarrollo de habilidades y poder de su hermana que en algo relacionado con sus propias habilidades. Uzumaki supuso que podía entender cómo tener un rival que todos ya habían descartado en su mayoría haciendo un resurgimiento repentino podría sacudir incluso a las personas más seguras.

En verdad, Karin admitió que descubrió que la Hyuuga más joven era cortés y amable, con un don para la observación que sin duda recogió de años de ver a su padre realizar sus deberes como jefe de clan. Por lo tanto, a Karin le preocupaba poco que la joven empeorara las cosas. Al menos hasta que ella dijo: "Encuentro sus argumentos extremadamente miopes", al recibir permiso para hablar en forma de asentimiento del Raikage

Karin estaba segura de que su mandíbula había golpeado el suelo mientras miraba a la joven, y podía ver un Un par de miradas sorprendidas en los rostros de Dodai y Darui. Tosen no se vio afectado por la declaración de Hanabi, pero para sorpresa de todos, el Raikage se echó a reír y cruzando los brazos sobre su amplio pecho dijo: "Cuéntalo".

Hanabi se lamió los labios sintiéndose un poco nerviosa ahora que toda la habitación la estaba mirando. Pero recordar las lecciones de su padre hizo a un lado esas dudas. "La razón por la que deseas permanecer aislado es por el temor de que los Daimyo castiguen a tu pueblo por tratar de mejorar las relaciones con Konoha y Suna. Si lo que escucho es para creerlo, parecería que todos los presentes creen que los recientes recortes en el tributo se deben a una profunda desconfianza de que los Daimyo de nuestros países aparentemente nos tienen ".

"Sin embargo, es comprensible", dijo Dodai inclinándose hacia adelante. "Ten en cuenta que el sistema shinobi actual es relativamente joven en comparación con la era del Samurai que lo precedió durante la era de los Clanes Combatientes. El tributo es cómo los Daimyo habitualmente nos hacen saber cuánto aprueban o refutan nuestras acciones ".

"O, como un medio para determinarlos", declaró Hanabi después de un momento de reflexión. Al ver las miradas confusas que recibió, explicó: "Sé de todos los presentes, me falta experiencia real. También soy consciente de que mi inclusión aquí hoy solo se debe a las acciones de mi padre al aprovechar la influencia de mi Clan para incitar a Lady Koharu y Lady Karin a aceptarme. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que no esperaba ser de alguna utilidad en las negociaciones. A diferencia de aquellos aquí con una profunda comprensión de cómo funciona el mundo a través de la experiencia, solo pude recurrir al conocimiento ubicado en los libros. Por lo tanto, al observar la historia pasada de las tres aldeas desde su fundación, me parece bastante interesante que los años posteriores a tal retroceso en el tributo siempre sean algunos de los más conflictivos. Por supuesto, Esto es natural ya que para mantener una aldea que de repente tiene su recorte presupuestario. Suele necesitar asumir misiones más y más riesgosas que a veces los ponen en conflicto con shinobi de otras aldeas. También se podría concluir que estos conflictos tienen el beneficio adicional de empeorar las relaciones entre las aldeas shinobi. Al aumentar la posibilidad de una guerra, esto a su vez obliga al Daimyo a devolver el tributo a sus niveles anteriores o incluso mayores ".

A Tosen no le impresionó la lógica de Hanabi cuando preguntó: "No entiendo tu punto".

"Mi punto es que si reclamas un camino con la menor cantidad de derramamiento de sangre es lo que realmente deseas. Luego, al rechazar nuestra oferta, estás siendo terriblemente mezquino. Teniendo en cuenta que su política de permanecer aislado y aislado de las otras aldeas shinobi ha dado lugar a tres guerras shinobi, entonces si realmente busca un nuevo camino, debe estar dispuesto a abrir uno ".

"¿Incluso ese camino debería conducir a una posibilidad mucho peor?" Tosen preguntó gravemente.

Hanabi asintió y respondió: "Sí, porque ya sabemos a dónde nos puede llevar. No pude evitar notar las señales de la falta de fondos de Kumo que pondrían a Lord Raikage en la posición que acabo de describir.

El Raikage arqueó una ceja mientras preguntaba: "¿Qué señales serían?"

Al ver la oportunidad de interponer a Karin, intervino: "Creo que a lo que se refiere Lady Hanabi es a la cantidad de falsificaciones que parecían cerrarse recientemente". La pelirroja dirigió su mirada hacia la Hyuuga para confirmar que estaba en lo cierto y recibir un pequeño asentimiento le envió una sonrisa de agradecimiento antes de continuar: "Kumogakure, se sienta en ricos depósitos de metal que están naturalmente infundidos con chakra. Este metal es del tipo utilizado para forjar armas que permiten a los shinobi canalizar su naturaleza de chakra hacia ellos. Kumo siempre ha tenido una gran ventaja en armas como resultado. Ahora, algunos de estos metales se pueden encontrar en otras partes de los Países Elementales, pero parece que no hay mayor concentración que las minas que se encuentran en Lightning Country ".

"Esto es cierto, pero como acabas de explicar, nos ha llevado a tener una ventaja en la calidad de las armas", declaró Dodai con neutralidad. "Sería bastante tonto de nuestra parte abrir el comercio con las otras aldeas, solo para ver desaparecer esa ventaja".

Karin se encogió de hombros y respondió: "Eso dependería ahora, ¿no? Quiero decir, ¿puede alguien en esta sala contarme una sola batalla donde creyeran que la ventaja fue el factor que contribuyó a la victoria? Tal vez, tal vez uno o dos, pero creo que en la mayoría de los casos todo se redujo a quién estaba mejor preparado y quién tenía el mejor plan. Además, ¿de qué te sirve el metal si no puedes pagar a los hombres para que lo extraigan o a los herreros para que lo forjen?

Sajo se inclinó hacia adelante y dijo: "Lord Raikage, la alianza le ha brindado a Suna y Konoha la capacidad de operar a los niveles operativos máximos que habíamos logrado mientras nos preparábamos para enfrentar a Akatsuki. El recorte en el tributo del Daimyo no nos ha obligado a hacer recortes similares en nuestras fuerzas o en las operaciones que mantenemos para apoyarlos. Las forjas que se cerraron se debieron a la difícil elección que tuvo que hacer entre reducir el shinobi y fabricar las armas necesarias para equiparlos. Según los tratados comerciales actuales que tenemos con Leaf, Suna está aumentando sus fuerzas títeres por primera vez en décadas. Esto se debe a que la Hoja nos permite comprar la madera infundida con chakra que crece tan predominantemente en la Tierra del Fuego ".

Darui contuvo un bostezo antes de preguntar: "¿No le importa esto a la Hoja que la madera que está suministrando a Suna algún día se convierta en las armas que los shinobis de la Hoja deben enfrentar?"

Koharu sonrió cuando respondió: "El yo de hace unos años habría dicho que sí". Sin embargo, aprendí de las fallas de mis compañeros mayores y me inspiró un cierto rubio de bigotes que si siempre estamos planeando la próxima guerra, incluso contra nuestros aliados actuales, entonces no estamos en el camino hacia la paz. Una Suna fuerte beneficia a Konoha mucho más que una que está arrinconada en una esquina hasta que siente que debe luchar por su propia supervivencia. Es por esa razón que Naruto pudo actuar claramente en la confusión que Kabuto había forjado en Wind Country. No actuó para proteger un activo que es favorable a Konoha, sino para evitar que un amigo perezca. El vínculo de amistad entre Naruto y Lord Gaara es algo que creo que todos los shinobi también deberían aspirar ".

Al Raikage le costó imaginarse a la anciana ante él como una persona tan optimista considerando algo de lo que sabía sobre su pasado. Sin embargo, no podía sentir ningún engaño proveniente de ella con respecto a sus esperanzas de que Kumo se uniera a la alianza. Estaba desgarrado desde Tosen, había sido bastante convincente al señalar cómo cuanto más se acercaban las otras aldeas, más nervioso parecía estar su respectivo Daimyo, incluido el suyo. Principalmente, ya que gran parte del tributo que Kumo no recibió había terminado yendo hacia las fuerzas samurai del Daimyo. Era un recordatorio no tan sutil de que los Daimyo podían cuidar de sus propios países si así lo deseaban.

Sin embargo, en verdad, las Tres Grandes Guerras Shinobi anteriores tuvieron menos que ver con la conquista de la tierra que con la mala sangre entre las aldeas que habían llegado a un punto donde había estallado un conflicto abierto. La Primera Guerra había nacido de la Muerte del Frist Hokage, ya que con el fallecimiento del hombre que muchos llamaron Dios de Shinobi, al menos antes de que el Tercer Hokage heredara el título en la próxima guerra, todas las aldeas habían luchado para demostrar su valía. Sé el más poderoso. La Segunda Guerra había estallado debido al asesinato de Kumogakure del Segundo Hokage, que casi había sido la ruina de su pueblo. Solo se debió al intento de Hanzo de la Salamandra de hacer de Ame una Gran Aldea Shinobi que conquistara a los demás, que Kumogakure se había salvado ya que había obligado a la Hoja a desviar fuerzas para tratar con él.

Sin embargo, lo que motivó sus próximas acciones podría ponerse por completo a los pies de la joven Hyuuga, ya que sus palabras sobre querer resultados diferentes significaron que tomar diferentes acciones continuaron resonando en él. Si bien una parte de él los encontró bastante ingenuos, especialmente frente a lo que sabía que podía ocurrirle a su hogar, descubrió que a veces la valentía de probar algo nuevo nacía de la ingenuidad. Por lo tanto, dijo: "Dime qué se esperaría de nosotros en el futuro mientras forjamos una sociedad con Konoha y Suna".

"Lord Raikage", dijo Tosen sorprendido, incluso cuando Darui y Dodai parecían complacidos por la inversión del Raikage.

"Tosen", dijo A colocando una mano sobre el hombro del hombre, "Te gusta creer que el camino con la menor cantidad de derramamiento de sangre es el que la verdadera justicia está apoyando. Sin embargo, si tengo la opción de enojar a los Daimyo o permitirme ponerme en una posición en la que necesito provocar un conflicto con las otras aldeas para asegurarle a Kumo los fondos que necesita para funcionar. Entonces solo puedo creer que el camino que la justicia desea que siga es aquel en el que puedo forjar vínculos más estrechos con el tipo de personas que dejan a un lado la política a favor de proteger a sus camaradas ". El Raikage se rió entre dientes mientras agregaba: "En el pasado, una aldea que tenía en sus manos un jinchuriki no dudaría en extraer el Bijuu y sellarlo en uno de sus propios shinobi. Todavía, el Hokage nos devolvió a Yugito por el costo aparentemente bajo de obligarme a admitir mi participación en el complot contra el Hyuuga. Una parte de mí imagina que también se hizo para que parte de la mala sangre entre nuestras aldeas pudiera curarse hasta el punto de que incluso pudiéramos sentarnos aquí y hablar sobre forjar una alianza entre nuestras aldeas. Si es así, tengo curiosidad por ver qué más hay en este camino que está tratando de crear ".

Karin sonrió al igual que aquellos interesados en forjar un nuevo camino para que los tres pueblos viajen juntos. Frotando sus manos juntas, ya que sabía que todavía había mucho que discutir antes de que ellos dijeran: "Excelente, entonces procedamos a discutir los términos de la alianza antes de preocuparnos por los detalles comerciales. ¿Te gustaría comenzar las cosas de Lord Raikage explicando qué esperarías que una alianza con Suna y Konoha le otorgara a Kumogakure?

Karin escuchó cuando el Raikage comenzó a enumerar las concesiones que necesitaría para que la alianza funcionara de su parte. La Uzumaki escuchó, pero mantuvo sus pensamientos sobre Hanabi, ya que podía sentir por la joven cuán complacida estaba de que parecía que su presencia había ayudado. Esto tranquilizó a la pelirroja sobre ella y cuál sería el resultado final si Hanabi lograba vencer a Hinata por la posición de jefe del clan, ya que parecía que la joven Hyuuga realmente creía que la alianza beneficiaría a Konoha, y sin que ella lo supiera, La ambición de Naruto. Es bueno saberlo debido a la promesa de Naruto de que no seduciría a la mujer más joven, ya que si Hanabi estaba en contra de que se forjaran vínculos como la Cabeza del Clan Hyuuga, sería un obstáculo difícil para ellos. Segura de que al menos en el futuro inmediato no necesita preocuparse por tales cosas,

La puerta de la habitación de Kiba, se abrió lentamente cuando Aeris se asomó para encontrarlo durmiendo boca arriba. Ella sonrió al ver que él estaba usando a Akamaru como almohada. El nin-dog levantó la cabeza al sentir su presencia y como si sintiera sus intenciones se extrajo de debajo de su amo mientras salía de la habitación. Aeris acarició al perro cuando pasó, antes de susurrarle gracias. Al deslizarse dentro de la habitación, cerró la puerta detrás de ella y decidió dar a conocer sus sentimientos a Kiba de una manera que no requiriera palabras.

Al subirse a su cama, le bajó la manta y descubrió que solo llevaba un par de boxers. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que estaba teniendo un sueño bastante agradable desde la tienda que estaba lanzando. Esperando que él estuviera soñando con ella, decidió hacer realidad dicho sueño.

Frotando su polla vestida a través de sus boxers, gimió, "Oh, mierda Aeris, no te detengas".

"No tengo la intención de hacerlo", susurró ella mientras tomaba un agarre más firme y comenzó a sacudirle los boxers y todo. Kiba se retorció de sus acciones mientras el sueño que Aeris hacía lo mismo, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ella hubiera sacado una cantidad abundante de precum de su polla que manchaba sus pantalones cortos. Deslizándolos hacia abajo, pasó la lengua desde la base de su eje hasta la punta mientras se preparaba para llevarlo a su boca.

Sin embargo, Kiba se despertó cuando sintió la necesidad de estallar y, para su sorpresa, descubrió que la chica de sus sueños era en realidad su tarea en persona. Sin embargo, su emoción se convirtió en mortificación cuando estalló y la sorprendió cuando su esperma la golpeó en la cara. Temiendo que ella lo considerara un hombre minucioso ya que él no creía que ella había estado allí mucho tiempo, ya que todavía podía sentir el calor desde donde Akamaru había estado acostado, dijo avergonzado y en tono de disculpa, "Oh, mierda Aeris. Lo siento mucho ... estaba ... "

" Está bien, Kiba ", dijo con dulzura antes de sorprenderlo bajando la boca hacia su polla y limpiándola con la lengua. Él gimió de placer por sus acciones y cuando ella terminó, ella se sentó aún con el semen en la cara y dijo: "Me alegra que soñar conmigo pueda causar tal reacción tuya".

Kiba se sintió calmado por sus palabras, antes de alcanzar una caja de pañuelos que guardaba cerca de su cama para cuando había manejado su propio placer en el pasado. Aeris tomó una y sonrió agradecida cuando comenzó a limpiar su cara de su semilla. Aunque estaba bastante delirante de alegría por su regreso a la aldea, él todavía estaba sorprendido por eso y por cómo se veía ella después de que Kiyomi había modificado su apariencia por primera vez. Debió de mostrarse mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante mientras explicaba: "Estaba llegando al límite de Waterfall cuando Kiyomi me recordó que, a todos los efectos, mi hogar me había abandonado. Cuando mi corazón decidió regresar aquí ... a ti ... mi cuerpo volvió a esta apariencia ".

"Ese zorro astuto", dijo Kiba ahora entendiendo lo que Naruto quería decir en su necesidad de restablecer todo entre él y Aeris a cero. Al darle la oportunidad de irse, le había liberado el corazón de decidir quedarse sin preocuparse por si los sentimientos que sentía por él eran simplemente el resultado de que él fuera una de las pocas personas conscientes de su situación. Supuso que Kiyomi había dejado suficiente chakra en la mujer para que si decidía regresar, volvería a la forma en que la gente de Konoha la conocía.

Levantando la mano y ahuecando la parte de atrás de su cabeza, preguntó: "Aeris, ¿estás segura de que tú ...?"

Aeris cerró los labios con su silencio mientras lo besaba hambriento. Cuando terminó el beso, ella respondió: "He tenido días para pensarlo. Si todavía me tienes ...

Fue el turno de Aeris de ser silenciada por un beso cuando Kiba se inclinó para capturar su boca con la de él. Ella comenzó a recostarse en la cama mientras Kiba la seguía para acostarse encima de ella. Las piernas de Aeris emergieron del vestido rosa que usaba debido a que se abría en la parte delantera mientras las envolvía alrededor del Inuzuka que reclamaba como el suyo. Mientras el beso continuaba, sintió que la polla de Kiba comenzaba a endurecerse una vez más mientras recuperaba su vigor. La incitó a gemir en su boca cuando comenzó a presionar su coño cubierto de bragas. Ella comenzó a frotar sus caderas contra ella, lo que obligó a Kiba a romper el beso cuando él dejó escapar un gemido estrangulado de "Aeris".

El Inuzuka apretó sus caderas contra ella y la hizo gemir, así como los dos comenzaron a secarse joroba uno contra el otro. Kiba comenzó a desabotonarle el vestido y se le hizo agua la boca al exponer lentamente sus senos a su mirada hambrienta. Ella gimió cuando él rápidamente levantó su sostén y capturó uno de sus pezones en su boca. Él mordisqueó la protuberancia endurecida que la hizo moler sus bragas empapadas en su polla. El olor de su excitación enloqueció a Kiba cuando él gimió por la fricción que su roce creó entre ellos.

Apenas capaz de abstenerse por mucho tiempo, dijo: "Aeris, te quiero".

Ella sonrió por la lujuria en su voz y le informó: "Entonces tómame".

Kiba gruñó, mientras usaba sus afiladas uñas para rasgar sus bragas y el olor de su excitado coño volvía loco al animal en él. Sus propios boxeadores compartieron un destino similar mientras montaba a la mujer que planeaba tomar como pareja. Luego hundió su polla en su coño de cabello ligero haciendo que la kunoichi gritara de dolor y placer al ser penetrada por su primer hombre en más de una década. Al escuchar el dolor en su voz, Kiba trató de abstenerse de moverse, encontrando que era casi insoportable hacerlo mientras su calidez húmeda rodeaba su virilidad.

Aeris se sintió conmovido por su consideración, pero dijo: "No detengas a Kiba. Me acostumbraré pronto. Por favor, toma tu placer de mi cuerpo.

Kiba comenzó a moverse salvajemente dentro de ella, haciendo que Aeris gimiera incómoda por unos momentos antes de que simplemente cediera el paso al placer. Sin embargo, escuchar los gruñidos complacidos de Kiba cada vez que tocaba fondo dentro de ella había hecho que la incomodidad temporal valiera la pena. Ella arqueó la espalda cuando Kiba comenzó a pellizcarle la clavícula, dejándola con la impresión de que la estaba marcando como suya. Devolviendo el favor, ella comenzó a chuparle el cuello con el deseo de que dejara una marca que otros sabían que significaba que Inuzuka era de ella.

Sintió que su polla comenzaba a hincharse dentro de ella y, aunque no estaba bajo ningún tipo de anticonceptivo, no le importó, ya que se estaba acercando a su propia liberación y quería sentir su semen inundando su vientre. Sabía que había jutsu que podrían prevenir el embarazo después del hecho, pero Taki no había desarrollado métodos como los que dependían de las píldoras. Aún así, Kiba no parecía estar demasiado preocupado mientras él continuaba alejándose encima de ella, así que se animó diciendo: "Kiba, me voy a correr. L-hagámoslo juntos ... adelante y déjalo salir ... donde quieras ".

"Oh, joder", gimió Kiba mientras seguía su declaración susurrada lamiendo su oído. Él creció aún más dentro de ella antes de que ella sintiera sus entrañas ser alojadas por su esperma caliente.

"Kiba !!!!" Aeris gritó mientras su amante llenaba su coño con su crema de hombre.

Kiba se derrumbó sobre ella mientras ambos respiraban con dificultad. Aeris sonrió cuando Kiba se apartó y dijo: "Eso fue jodidamente increíble".

"Lo fue", respondió Aeris todavía disfrutando de la sensación de su semilla atrapada en su útero. Estaba contenta de ver la marca, lo había dejado visible en su cuello. Sin embargo, lejos de estar saciada y al darse cuenta de que la puerta de la habitación de Kiba estaba parcialmente abierta, se deslizó por debajo de él y se puso a cuatro patas mostrando su coño para el Inuzuka y la persona que los observaba. Miró por encima del hombro y vio a Yuffie cuando dijo: "Ahora, quiero que me montes como una perra en celo. Mi coño y mi cuerpo son tuyos para que te los lleves.

Kiba se lanzó hacia adelante y tiró de Aeris sobre sus rodillas mientras sacaba su vestido abierto de su cuerpo. Luego la empujó hacia abajo a cuatro patas cuando se puso de pie y se encorvó detrás de ella mientras enterraba sus bolas de pene profundamente una vez más. Aeris gimió mientras sostenía sus caderas para entregar sus poderosos empujes mientras planeaba tomar completamente todo lo que ella estaba ofreciendo.

El Yuffie Deagerado había entrado en la casa de Inuzuka unos minutos después de Aeris. No estaba segura de por qué había regresado, o incluso por qué había vuelto a su aspecto juvenil. Ella solo sabía que si bien deseaba creer que Kiyomi les había estado mintiendo, las acciones pasadas de su aldea habían hecho que las posibilidades de eso fueran más bien escasas. Después de sucumbir a la desesperación que Aeris había elegido para regresar a Konoha la había llenado, había caminado sin rumbo hasta llegar a un estanque, donde había descubierto que una vez más se había hecho más joven.

No estaba segura de por qué, pero lo vio como una oportunidad para perseguir a Aeris y convencerla de que se quedara con ella en lugar de regresar a Kiba. Sin embargo, su compañera de equipo aparentemente había hecho una línea recta hacia el Inuzuka y, aunque se dio cuenta de que Aeris ya había llegado a su casa, supo que eso significaba que probablemente era demasiado tarde. Sin embargo, ella todavía había entrado esperando que no fuera así. Sin embargo, al escuchar los ruidos que venían de su habitación seguidos de la vista de él acostado encima de ella mientras miraba dentro, sintió la triste desesperación de haber sido abandonada y regresar forzada. Se había puesto de rodillas frente a la puerta agrietada mientras desahogaba su tristeza.

Aún así, a pesar de los sentimientos que la recorrían, su cuerpo tenía otras ideas sobre cómo reaccionar ante la visión de Aeris siendo follada por el Inuzuka. Ella se molestó cuando sintió que sus pezones se endurecían y sus bragas se humedecían por la vista. También recordó las muchas veces que Yuffie había sido la responsable de sacar gritos similares de la morena durante el tiempo que habían pasado en prisión. Sin embargo, se había visto obligada a admitir que Aeris nunca había gimido tan contenta como parecía estar haciendo en este momento.

Yuffie vio como los dos amantes llegaban al clímax juntos, y tenía la intención de escapar a una vida por su cuenta. Pero luego Aeris se subió a cuatro patas, lo que le dio a Yuffie y Kiba una vista gloriosa de su jodido arrebato que estaba comenzando a dejar escapar parte de su semilla. El efecto en Kiba fue casi instantáneo cuando saltó para montarla, y a pesar de sí misma, Yuffie encontró su mano frotando la parte delantera de sus pantalones cortos mientras comenzaba a estimular su coño.

Los gemidos de Aeris la llevaron mientras ella comenzó a frotar más rápido antes de sentir la necesidad de estimular su quim directamente. Deslizando su mano en sus pantalones cortos, deslizó un dedo en su cooch y cronometró sus empujes para que coincidieran con los de Kiba. Su otra mano se deslizó debajo de su camisa, para acariciar una de sus pequeñas tetas, mientras se mordía el labio para evitar gemir en voz alta.

Kiba echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras aullaba mientras bombeaba más de su semen en Aeris, la vista de su compañera de equipo correrse por el creampie causando que Yuffie llegara al clímax también. Ella se sacudió en su lugar cuando llegó, pero se congeló cuando la puerta se abrió de repente por completo. Yuffie miró con sorpresa con los ojos muy abiertos mientras Aeris desnuda la miraba con una cálida sonrisa en sus labios mientras los de Kiba se deslizaban más allá de sus inferiores para cubrir sus muslos. "Bienvenido de nuevo Yuffie", saludó Aeris a su compañera de equipo. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia donde sus manos estaban incitando a la mujer de ojos esmeralda a preguntar: "¿Disfrutaste ver a Kiba reclamarme?

"Yo ... puedo explicarte", dijo Yuffie sacando su mano de debajo de su camisa y de sus pantalones cortos.

Aeris se arrodilló y, agarrando la mano cortada con sus jugos, dijo: "Creo que la situación habla por sí misma". Aeris luego sorprendió a las otras personas presentes mientras lamía los jugos de los dedos de Yuffie. La mujer de cabello castaño se puso de pie y empujó a Yuffie a la habitación antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos. Detrás de Yuffie, puso su mano sobre el estómago de la mujer ahora más joven debajo de su camisa mientras se dirigía a su amante, "Kiba, ¿te importaría hacer que Yuffie se sienta bien también?"

La boca de Kiba se abrió, incluso cuando Yuffie dijo: "Idiota, no quiero que ese pervertido me toque".

Aeris hizo callar a su compañera de equipo cuando dijo: "Pero tampoco quieres estar sola. Desea mantener a su equipo unido como era antes. Me temo que es demasiado tarde para Tifa, pero si eso hará felices a mis dos personas importantes. No me importa compartir Kiba contigo. De esa manera siempre serás parte de mi manada.

Yuffie miró por encima del hombro y, aunque sus ojos se mostraban con varias emociones positivas, dijo algo sarcástica: "Pack, estás empezando a sonar como un Inuzuka".

Aeris sonrió cuando dijo: "Eso no fue un rechazo". Luego besó a su compañera de equipo mientras levantaba la camisa de la mujer exponiendo sus senos a Kiba.

Kiba no podía creer lo que Aeris estaba proponiendo, así que levantándose de la cama se acercó al beso de Kunoichi, "¿Estás realmente de acuerdo con esto, Aeris?"

La mujer rompió el beso, notando cómo la mirada de Yuffie se desvió hacia su polla revivida. Sonriéndole a su amante, dijo: "Por supuesto, además, tu pueblo ya no cree que estás durmiendo con nosotros".

"Supongo", dijo Kiba haciendo a un lado mientras Aeris guiaba a Yuffie a su cama, "Pero eso fue por lo idiota que era. Quiero que seas feliz."

"Y creo que esto nos hará felices a todos", dijo Aeris sentando a Yuffie en la cama y quitándose los pantalones cortos después de arrodillarse frente a ella. Bajando la cara hacia el coño afeitado de Yuffie, hizo una pausa para mirar por encima del hombro y preguntar: "O tal vez sientas que no eres lo suficientemente hombre como para manejar a dos mujeres a la vez".

Ella sonrió en los pliegues de Yuffie cuando la cara de Kiba adoptó una mirada de determinación para demostrar que estaba preparado para la tarea. Yuffie gimió en voz alta cuando Aeris comenzó a comer su sabroso coño.

Kiba se arrodilló junto a Yuffie en la cama y dijo: "Mira, esta situación es un poco extraña, pero creo que ..."

"Mira pervertido", dijo Yuffie mientras gemía de la lengua de Aeris sondeando su interior, "No voy a dejar que tienes a Aeris para ti, así que hasta que ella se dé cuenta y se dé cuenta de lo perdedor que eres. Yo ... joderé ... "

Aeris apartó la boca mientras deslizaba un dedo dentro de su compañero de equipo," Ahora Yuffie, deberías ser más honesto con tus sentimientos. No puedo recordar que estés tan húmedo, debes sentir la polla de Kiba hurgando dentro de ti.

"Yo ... no lo quiero ..."

"De verdad", dijo Aeris, su tono obviamente lleno de incredulidad, "Bueno, entonces creo que haré que me folle de nuevo". Mirando al Inuzuka, ella dijo: "Kiba, mete esa polla dentro para que Yuffie pueda ver lo que se está perdiendo".

Kiba se levantó de la cama para arrodillarse detrás de Aeris nuevamente. Alineando su polla con su entrada, estaba a punto de hundirla adentro, pero se detuvo cuando Yuffie gritó: "Espera ... si Aeris ... quiere que ... intentemos llevarnos bien ... la acomodaré".

Aeris miró hacia atrás por encima del hombro y dijo divertida: "Bueno, es un comienzo. Ve a Kiba; dale una razón para calentarte.

Aeris se deslizó hacia un lado para permitir que su amante se parara frente a su compañero de equipo. Ambos parecían inseguros de cómo proceder, por lo que se inclinó y chupó la polla de Kiba, antes de agarrarla y alinearla con el apretado canal de amor de Yuffie. Kiba, sintiendo el calor proveniente de los lomos del kunoichi no pudo resistirse a empujar hacia adelante para envolver su herramienta más profundamente. Una vez que apareció, rápidamente se enterró hasta la empuñadura sorprendiéndolo a él y a Yuffie mientras atravesaba su barrera. Yuffie, al no haber sido una virgen maldecida cuando el dolor de su desfloración la atravesó y la instó a decir: "Ese estúpido zorro me hizo virgen de nuevo".

Aeris observó mientras decía: "Oh, qué suerte. Ojalá pudiera haber experimentado mi primera vez de nuevo ".

Kiba hizo una pausa cuando vio lágrimas goteando por el rabillo de los ojos de la kunoichi, así que ahuecando su rostro dijo: "Lo siento, tu segunda primera vez fue con alguien que ni siquiera te gusta".

"Idiota", dijo Yuffie sonrojándose por el suave tono del Inuzuka, "solo comienza a moverte ya". Kiba echó las caderas hacia atrás antes de golpearlas hacia delante, lo que provocó que Yuffie gimiera. El Inuzuka estableció un ritmo más controlado cuando descubrió que el coño de Yuffie era bastante ajustado, por lo que no quería rebajar más su opinión sobre él al correrse demasiado rápido.

Agarrando a Yuffie por los tobillos, le tendió las piernas mientras se agachaba sobre ella y lentamente perforaba su polla dentro de ella. Él gimió cuando Aeris se subió a la cama y después de besarse con su compañera de equipo bajó la boca y chupó una de las pequeñas tetas de Yuffie haciendo que los músculos internos del kunoichi se enrollaran aún más alrededor de su polla. Él comenzó a acelerar cuando Aeris se agachó para comenzar a frotar el clítoris de la joven kunoichi mientras ella continuaba pasando la lengua alrededor del pezón endurecido de Yuffie.

Yuffie se volvió más vocal cuando dijo: "Oh, sí, su polla me está excitando mucho. Yo ... no he tenido uno tan bueno en demasiado tiempo.

Al escuchar el probable cumplido involuntario de Yuffie, Kiba siguió adelante mientras agarraba a Yuffie por la cintura y la atraía hacia él mientras se paraba derecho. La kunoichi cerró los pies detrás de su trasero, cuando Aeris se arrodilló debajo de ella en el suelo y comenzó a lamer alrededor de donde estaban conectados, lo que provocó que ambos gemían por sus acciones.

Yuffie envolvió sus manos alrededor de su cuello y enterró su rostro en su hombro cuando comenzó a colocar besos ligeros contra su piel. Vio la marca que Aeris había hecho y no estaba segura de lo que la incitó a ella también comenzó a succionarla también. Kiba gimió antes de morderle ligeramente el cuello para dejar una marca similar a la de Aeris.

"Me voy a correr", dijo Yuffie separándose de la marca de beso ahora más grande en su cuello.

"Yo también", dijo Kiba comenzando a hincharse dentro de ella.

Yuffie estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Aeris comenzó a correr la lengua contra su gilipollas causando que la kunoichi se tensara y la empujara al borde. "Cumming", gritó Yuffie mientras se recostaba para salir de su orgasmo, que se hizo más poderoso a medida que sus entrañas se inundaron.

También se libraron de sus respectivas liberaciones, hasta que Yuffie se dio cuenta de que el calor que inundaba su interior no era solo una felicidad orgásmica, sino millones de pequeños renacuajos que esperaban impregnarla. La sacó de sus buenos sentimientos cuando se estiró y gritó: "¡No te corras dentro de ti, idiota!" Luego abofeteó al Inuzuka causando que él se recostara y la dejara caer sobre la cama.

Kiba se sentó en el suelo sosteniendo su mejilla mientras preguntaba: "¿Por qué fue eso?"

"¿Quién te dijo que podrías correrte dentro de mí?" Yuffie dijo agitadamente.

"No me dijiste exactamente que no lo hiciera", respondió Kiba acaloradamente.

"Eso es porque no pensé que serías tan estúpido como para necesitar instrucciones", respondió Yuffie. "No quiero que me golpeen".

Aeris sonrió ante el intercambio y dijo: "Bueno, lo que está hecho está hecho". Al acercarse, ayudó a Kiba a ponerse de pie antes de besarlo y dijo: "No nos preocupemos por eso hasta mañana. No sé tú, pero estoy cansada.

Kiba siguió a Aeris debajo de las sábanas de su cama, pero la levantó para que Yuffie se uniera a ellos. Hizo una pausa, pero después de un profundo suspiro subió debajo de la cálida manta. No pudo evitar seguir el ejemplo de Aeris de acurrucarse en Kiba, pero a diferencia de Aeris que lo besó y le deseó sueños agradables, dijo: "Lo digo en serio. Mañana me llevarás a ver a un médico para que me busque algún día después de las pastillas. Y la próxima vez, será mejor que te asegures de que estoy tomando anticonceptivos antes de correrte dentro de mí.

Kiba respondió: "Sí, sí", aunque en secreto no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de su actuación si Yuffie admitía tácitamente que habría una próxima vez. Dejó que sus ojos se cerraran, pero trató de luchar para conciliar el sueño por temor a que ese fuera el sueño y se despertara para descubrir que nada de eso había sucedido.

Aeris debió de sentirlo mientras le susurraba al oído: "No te preocupes. Los dos estaremos aquí por la mañana. Su tranquilidad fue todo lo que Kiba necesitaba para abandonar la lucha y dejar que los dos cuerpos calientes presionados contra él lo adormecieran. Sin embargo, en lugar de los sueños normales que tenía que eran bastante sin rumbo y que iban y venían con su estado de ánimo. Ahora se encontraba soñando con convertirse en el tipo de hombre digno de las dos mujeres en sus brazos, un hombre muy parecido a Naruto que se esforzó por proteger todo lo importante para él y lo llevó a alturas cada vez mayores.

Capítulo siguiente: Explosión del pasado: Parte Deux: Toka Senju Parte II


	52. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 52

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío. Además, esta historia es una ficción de limón, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan. Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora. Gracias.

* Capítulo 52: Explosión del pasado: Parte Deux: Toka Senju Parte II

Whack!

"Maldición", dijo Toka mientras arrojaba el martillo que no estaba acostumbrada a usar después de golpear su dedo índice en lugar del clavo que había estado apuntando. Sacudiendo el dedo maltratado, lo chupó mientras maldecía una vez más al descendiente que la estaba haciendo realizar tareas tan serviles.

La persona que trabajaba junto a ella parecía divertida por su molestia cuando dijo: "Bueno, parece que podríamos necesitar colgar otro pedazo de paneles de yeso".

Toka lo miró para ver de qué estaba hablando, y siguiendo su mirada maldijo una vez más cuando vio el mango de su martillo sobresaliendo de uno de los segmentos de la pared que habían terminado de colocar. "Lo siento mucho", se disculpó rápidamente mientras trataba de liberarlo con cautela.

"No te preocupes por eso", dijo Naruto inspeccionando el daño, "Deberíamos ser capaces de evitar agregar algo de compuesto al agujero. En realidad no es tan malo como se veía por primera vez y con un poco de pintura nadie se dará cuenta ".

Toka dejó caer el martillo que había extraído al suelo cuando Naruto se movió para obtener el yeso con el que planeaba tapar el agujero. Sin embargo, se detuvo cuando ella dijo: "¿Cómo puedes soportar que te contraten para tareas tan estúpidas? Escuché las historias de tu destreza en la batalla y las vi en nuestros repuestos. ¿Puedes decir honestamente que estás de acuerdo con seguir siendo un genin por razones tan tontas como para no molestar a los otros llamados pueblos shinobi? A mi edad, ya serías al menos un comandante de tropas.

Naruto se encogió de hombros cuando comenzó a mezclar el yeso con un poco de agua. "¿Quién puede decir cómo habría resultado si hubiera vivido en tu día", respondió mientras comenzaba a mezclarlo. "Después de todo, lo más probable es que no hubiera alcanzado el hito actual al que me estoy acercando a los dieciocho años de edad, especialmente cuando recuerdo lo tonto que era cuando comencé". Se rió entre dientes mientras pensaba en algunas de sus desventuras como genin donde, de no ser por sus compañeros de equipo y sensei, las cosas podrían haber ido bastante mal para él. "Además, para ser honesto, no estoy seguro de ver la correlación entre ser fuerte y ser un líder de otros shinobi. Hasta ahora, la mayoría de mis batallas han tendido a ser peleas uno a uno. Incluso cuando luché contra Nagato mientras atacaba la aldea, era más como si yo hiciera lo mío mientras los defensores de la aldea hacían lo suyo ".

"Subes algunos puntos válidos. Pero aún así, ¿cómo puedes aceptar tanto las tareas más adecuadas para los campesinos que para los guerreros entrenados? Toka preguntó, una vez más echando humo por su bisabuela que también la convertía en genina.

Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa mientras respondía mientras aplicaba el yeso: "Si me hubieras visto cuando comencé por primera vez, serías parte del mismo coro". Pensé que las misiones de rango D eran una pérdida de tiempo para el shinobi que iba a ser el próximo Hokage. Después de un tiempo, incluso logré convencer al Viejo ... Me refiero al Tercer Hokage para darnos una misión de mayor rango. Él cedió y, aunque comenzó como uno de clasificación C, rápidamente se convirtió en una clasificación A debido a la participación de un famoso y peligroso shinobi. No fue hasta entonces que me di cuenta de lo peligroso que podría ser ser un shinobi en realidad ".

Toka entendió parcialmente de dónde venía Naruto, pero rápidamente señaló: "Eso puede estar bien para un shinobi que recién comienza en el camino, pero he estado en innumerables conflictos. No veo el punto de desperdiciar mi talento y el tuyo al hacernos construir cercas y reparar casas ".

Naruto inspeccionó su trabajo antes de agarrar un trozo de papel de lija para alisar el yeso de secado rápido mientras respondía a Toka informándole de algo que Mito había dicho sobre el amor de su esposo por Konoha. "Supongo que una razón por la cual Tsunade está desperdiciando tus talentos como lo expresas, es para ayudar a construir algo de aprecio por el legado de tu primo en ti. Tengo buena autoridad que después de fundar la aldea y a pesar de haber sido elegido como Hokage. El primero a menudo se puede encontrar participando en la construcción real de la aldea ". Naruo sopló el polvo antes de sentir el lugar para asegurarse de que el yeso se había mezclado lo suficiente como él agregó: "Realmente puedo apreciar eso. Ayudando a la gente del pueblo a construir y mantener sus hogares, o con las tareas que necesitan completadas, ayuda a instalar un sentido de valor en la comunidad que es Konoha. Incluso si fueran personas como yo, que eran demasiado tontas para verlo en ese momento ".

Toka miraba la espalda del joven y comenzaba a comprender por qué era tan respetado entre los aldeanos con los que ella lo había visto interactuar. En sus numerosos años de batalla, se había encontrado con muchos tipos de hombres que podían inspirar a las personas a seguir el camino que caminaban. Hombres como Madara Uchiha, ella creía que habían mantenido a los Uchiha unidos por miedo. Su primo obviamente representaba la segunda cara de la moneda, quien podía hacer que la gente quisiera seguirlo. Fue ese rasgo lo que vio en Naruto, ya que casi de repente se encontró con ganas de ayudarlo en las tareas de clasificación D de reparar el último daño restante de la Invasión de Pain.

Sin embargo, sintió un poco de desvanecimiento cuando arqueó una ceja y preguntó: "¿Me llamaste tonto?"

Naruto la corrigió rápidamente y dijo: "No, realmente estaba hablando de mí mismo. Puedo entender por qué estas tareas te parecen bastante triviales, ya que debe parecer retroceder en comparación con la lucha constante en la que te involucraste ". Miró hacia atrás por encima del hombro y preguntó: "Pero dicho esto, ¿no es agradable que de vez en cuando se le pida que haga algo simple".

"Supongo", dijo Toka, sonando un poco insegura debido a que ella realmente no entendía por qué estaba tan molesta por haber sido asignada el rango de genin o las tareas asociadas con ellos. Por un lado, supuso que podía entender por qué Tsunade tenía la razón de que nunca había asistido a una Academia Shinobi reconocida o había sido parte de un sistema militar shinobi actual que dictaminaría que necesitaba comenzar desde abajo y avanzar. . Pero, supuso que era porque había sentido que había sido un poco en su contra, lo que teniendo en cuenta la hostilidad de la línea fronteriza que había enfrentado por parte de sus compañeros en el pasado mientras se abría camino entre las filas del Senju a menudo la había obligado a esforzarse más fuerte que los hombres dijeron.

Al mirar el kunoichi de la era moderna, Toka se sintió bastante molesto por lo fácil que lo tenían. Recientemente había visitado uno de los muchos baños comunales en Konoha e inmediatamente sintió las miradas críticas de otras mujeres sobre cómo se negaba a afeitarse bajo los brazos y mantenía un arbusto bastante indómito. Había escuchado a algunas de las mujeres burlándose de ella mientras se preguntaban si sus antepasados también habían sido descuidados de manera similar. Toka había dejado pasar los comentarios, pero había querido señalar que debido a mujeres como ella podían preocuparse por cosas tan superficiales como esa.

La verdad es que ella también lo había dejado pasar, ya que en su tiempo se había negado a realizar tales arreglos, ya que a menudo había declarado que había descartado su feminidad. A menudo se había unido a los hombres a veces, ya que disfrutaban de las aguas termales, ya que no quería invitar a los comentarios de que necesitaba ser tratada por separado. Aún así, Hashirama la había advertido contra su enfoque terco de la igualdad de género, ya que, como solía decir, "si insiste en actuar como un hombre, ¿puede realmente afirmar que tuvo éxito como mujer?"

Ella a menudo había ignorado su consejo, ya que lo había interpretado como que él creía que necesitaba un hombre en su vida. Ahora, sin embargo, tal vez entendió que él se refería al hecho de que si bien ella era una pionera, tal vez estaba luchando batallas innecesarias en su búsqueda para ser tratada como una igual. Sin embargo, en su mayor parte, su tiempo como shinobi de Konoha había sido extremadamente agradable, ya que todos los demás shinobi con los que interactuaba nunca hicieron un problema con su género.

Sin embargo, parecía que la mayoría de las kunoichi con las que se encontraba se ofendían por su actitud arrogante, especialmente las dos mujeres del Equipo Kakashi, Sakura y Fu. Aunque no eran los únicos, ya que sospechaba que su sobrina nieta también hubiera preferido que se hubiera quedado en el pasado. Toka, admitió que había provocado la mala voluntad sobre sí misma, ya que al ver a la rubia, que casi se estaba quitando la camisa, se volvió y le preguntó a Naruto si había estado bromeando al decir que la corriente Hokage fue reconocido como el kunoichi más fuerte de la aldea, así como gran parte del mundo shinobi.

Sin embargo, Toka no pudo evitar su actitud negativa cuando se trataba de la kunoichi moderna, ya que aunque algunos eran bastante talentosos como Fu, Sakura y Tsunade habían demostrado. Descubrió que la forma en que se vestían era desagradable como resultado de la cantidad de piel que solían mostrar, ya que casi parecía burlarse de sus propias luchas para ser tomada en serio. Como resultado, hubo más de un par de comentarios sarcásticos que se pasaron entre ella y la parte femenina del Equipo Kakashi. Se vio obligada a admitir que la mayoría de las veces, ella sería la que instigaría los intercambios venenosos.

Finalmente, supuso que, si bien algunos kunoichi pueden sentir que le deben algunas gracias por abrir el camino que hizo. La mayoría, sintió que en realidad fue la fundación de la Aldea Shinobi lo que realmente estuvo detrás de la aceptación común de las mujeres en el campo de batalla. Toka se vio obligada a admitir que al final, su prima había hecho más por el trato igualitario de kunoichi como guerreros que ella. Aunque solo fuera porque él había cambiado el sistema, mientras ella se había contentado con simplemente ignorar las expectativas que se le habían fomentado debido a su género. Como resultado, la mayoría de los kunoichi modernos no tenían paciencia por lo que sentían más sagrado que por su actitud.

Toka suspiró cuando comenzó a preguntarse si la vida que había vivido realmente podría haber tenido algún sentido. Sabía que era una forma bastante sombría de ver las cosas, pero teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de tiempo que había pasado desde ella, "la muerte" era difícil no pensar de esa manera. Sus primos se habían convertido en grandes hombres que reformaron el mundo shinobi, mientras que ella había sido regulada en una nota al pie de la historia. Además, al encontrarse tan alejada de su era, casi deseó la lucha constante que había sido su vida desde que se había sentido más cómoda en el campo de batalla. Allí, ella sabía que sin importar cuánto o poco encajara entre sus camaradas, cuando comenzó la lucha, todo era irrelevante.

Además, no podía afirmar realmente que Konoha había sido una bendición para su clan tanto como lo había sido para los demás. Según Tsunade, eran los únicos dos restantes del clan Senju ya que los otros aparentemente habían muerto o habían sido asimilados en la aldea perdiendo su identidad como Senju. Lo único que había hecho que tal cosa fuera más fácil de tragar era el conocimiento de que a los antiguos enemigos de su clan no les había ido mucho mejor. Aún así, ella encontró la afirmación de que el Uchiha había sido masacrado por un solo miembro de su propio clan bastante sospechoso. Sospechaba que Tsunade sabía más de lo que estaba diciendo, pero últimamente estaba teniendo esa sensación sobre muchas cosas.

Toka miró a Naruto y, a pesar de lo acogedor que había sido. Ella creía que él estaba en el centro de una gran cantidad de secretos que sospechaba que se le estaban ocultando. Por extraño que parezca, debía sus sospechas a los dos kunoichi del escuadrón al que había sido asignada. No fue nada demasiado evidente, pero a veces Toka notaba toques que pasarían entre el joven y dos mujeres que parecerían durar más de lo que parecía apropiado para las personas que simplemente eran compañeros de equipo. No podía explicar por qué se había dado cuenta, pero lo había hecho. Además, no podía simplemente vincular el comportamiento hacia Sakura o Fu. Ella había notado que bastantes mujeres parecían gravitar hacia él.

Añadiendo más evidencia a sus sospechas, su cliente actual, Tsunami, también parecía estar más entusiasmado con el rubio. A veces ella venía pidiéndole ayuda con un "proyecto" especial, con el que él estaría de acuerdo. Luego haría un clon, pero Toka nunca supo si era el clon o el verdadero Naruto lo que quedaba. Más al punto, si era un clon, todavía tenía que disiparse frente a ella. También se había dado cuenta de que Tsunami siempre parecería tener una sonrisa de satisfacción por el resto del día después. Naruto lo haría, pero siempre parecía comenzar el día con uno en su lugar, por lo que parecía menos sospechoso para él.

Los pensamientos de Toka sobre el asunto fueron interrumpidos cuando su cliente entró en la habitación. Naruto miró a la mujer cuando terminó de colgar la última pieza de paneles de yeso en la última habitación que habían sido contratados para renovar. "¿Qué pasa?", Preguntó amablemente, "¿me necesitas?"

Una sonrisa divertida apareció en el rostro de la mujer, lo que hizo que Toka sospechara que había un comentario que a la mujer le gustaría haber hecho en respuesta a la pregunta, pero que probablemente había hecho una nota como resultado de su presencia. En cambio, la madre soltera respondió: "Hoy no. En realidad, quería agradecerles a ambos por su arduo trabajo. Regresaré a Wave para continuar encabezando el proyecto para reabrir Whirling Tides Manor ".

"Realmente, ¿se ha retrasado el trabajo debido a que estás aquí para ayudar con la reconstrucción?" Preguntó Naruto cruzando los brazos mientras se apoyaba contra una pared.

"No, la remodelación ya había terminado cuando empecé aquí", respondió Tsunami, haciendo que Toka sospechara que la conversación era más para su beneficio. "Hay algunos detalles finales que deben manejarse antes de que pueda abrir oficialmente el hotel. Tengo que volver para encontrarme con la mujer a la que me gustaría contratar como jefe de cocina. Ella es una antigua ninja de la cocina llamada Chiru. Estoy programado para reunirme con ella en unos días, así que tengo que regresar ".

"Oh, recuerdo a esos tipos", dijo Naruto recordando al grupo que había tomado a Ayame como rehén por una receta secreta de su padre que en realidad no existía. "Parece que se acerca el momento de la gran inauguración. Estoy ansioso por saber qué gran éxito será ".

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Tsunami respondió divertido. "Planeo que tú, Sakura y Kakashi asistan. No hay forma de que podamos tener tal evento sin la presencia de Heroes of Wave. Además, fuiste tú quien puso en marcha los eventos pidiéndole a tu mujer del clan Karin que te ayude a comprarlo.

Toka observó a Naruto sentirse un poco avergonzado por los elogios, incluso cuando dijo: "Bueno, espero que mi invitación aparezca en el correo".

"Me alegro. Estoy seguro de que será una noche inolvidable ", respondió Tsunami con una sonrisa. "Gracias otra vez por toda tu ayuda. Una vez que termine esta sala, su misión se completará ".

"Gracias a los dioses", dijo Toka felizmente haciéndola llenar de trabajos de construcción. Aunque no fue tan degradante como cazar al gato de la Esposa del Daimyo de Fuego.

Los otros dos presentes sonrieron ante su respuesta. Naruto luego se rió entre dientes mientras bromeaba: "Cuéntanos cómo te sientes realmente. Sabes que todo lo que queda es la pintura. Si quieres mis clones y yo puedo manejarlo.

Toka notó que Tsunami se animó ante la idea, lo que tentó al Senju a declinar educadamente preguntándose con qué tipo de reacción respondería la mujer. Sin embargo, la tentación de salir de la tarea por delante resultó demasiado tentadora. Por lo tanto, con un gesto de agradecimiento a Naruto y un cortés adiós al cliente, se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta. Casi hizo una pausa mientras se preguntaba qué causó que una mirada tan ansiosa de anticipación apareciera en la cara de Tsunami una vez que aceptara.

Naruto estaba arrodillado en la mesa junto con la mayoría de los ocupantes del Hidden Eddy Inn mientras cenaban. Había disfrutado enviar a Tsunami más temprano en el día después de darle un buen adiós de varios orgasmos y una barriga de su semilla.

"¿Cómo fue la pintura?" Toka preguntó mientras recogía el plato principal para poner un poco en su plato.

"Genial", respondió Naruto teniendo dificultades para mantener la exuberancia de su voz al recordar los recuerdos que había hecho con la mujer de Wave mientras pintaban sus clones.

Kurenai sonrió cuando dijo: "Ciertamente, parece que disfrutas de tus misiones de rango D más de lo que Kakashi te dio crédito".

Sakura sonrió mientras intervino: "Creo que se debe a que Naruto ahora está más motivado para complacer a sus clientes".

"Él comentó hoy que ha encontrado una mayor satisfacción en sus tareas", dijo Toka preguntándose por qué sus palabras parecían invocar diversión en algunas de las mujeres presentes.

Una diversión que solo aumentó cuando Tenten dijo: "Bueno, dado que obtienes tanta satisfacción al realizar tareas simples, tal vez pueda contratarte para que me ayude un poco esta noche en moldear chakra del viento. Creo que estoy cerca de partir la hoja ".

Temari al ver una oportunidad agregó: "Yo también podría ayudar. Necesito agradecerte adecuadamente por dejarme usar tu habitación libre. Convocamos la lección en tu apartamento después de la cena.

Tenten asintió, lo que provocó que Kurenai comentara: "Me alegra ver que ustedes dos se llevan tan bien. Admito estar un poco sorprendido de que no haya amargura por los exámenes de Chunin ".

Los dos jóvenes kunoichi sonrieron al Leaf Jounin antes de que Tenten dijera: "Hubo un poco de mi parte, pero Naruto me ayudó a superarlo".

Kurenai dirigió su mirada hacia la rubia y le preguntó: "¿En serio? ¿Cómo?"

Naruto no estaba seguro de cómo responder la pregunta, ya que no podía explicarla exactamente porque había tomado a los dos kunoichi como amantes. Afortunadamente, Temari tenía una respuesta lista cuando dijo: "Bueno, si él y mi hermano pudieran formar un vínculo tan estrecho después de la pelea que tuvieron durante la invasión de sonido. Entonces, debería ser un juego de niños para cualquiera de las dos personas que esperan pasar un primer encuentro menos que placentero ".

Naruto estaba complacido por la respuesta de su amante, pero sintió cierta ansiedad cuando Toka reflexionó: "Aún así, debo decir que siento cierta preocupación por la idea de vivir en un lugar tan rápido para perdonar una traición cometida en su contra. En mi día ... "

" Este ya no es tu día ", señaló Fu severamente. "Fu ha tenido suficientes reflexiones sobre un tiempo conocido como la Era del Clan en Guerra para toda la vida. Si pierde tanto su período de tiempo, tal vez sea mejor que encuentre una manera de volver a él ".

Toka entrecerró los ojos hacia la mujer de cabello verde, quien le devolvió la mirada por si acaso. Sin embargo, Fu cedió cuando Naruto colocó una mano tranquilizadora sobre el hombro de su amante y tuvo que rodear a Temari para hacerlo. Centrándose en el Senju, dijo: "Toka, no solo perdonamos a Suna por una sensación de credulidad. Lo hicimos porque nos dimos cuenta de que éramos parcialmente responsables de obligarlos a tal situación. Además, desde entonces, nos han ayudado varias veces, como les hemos ayudado a nosotros ".

Toka se encogió de hombros despectivamente y respondió: "Sea como fuere, los tratados no valen el papel en el que están escritos. Son las personas que componen las dos fuerzas opuestas las que determinan si una alianza funciona o no ".

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "Es por eso que es importante perdonar las transgresiones pasadas cuando podamos, para que podamos construir mejores lazos en el presente para que las personas acumulen más valor en sus alianzas debido a las amistades que forjan".

Parecía que Toka quería continuar con la discusión en lugar de admitir la derrota, pero incapaz de encontrar una razón por la que no creía que el jinchuriki se desarmaría, cedió con un movimiento de cabeza. Kurenai estaba impresionada por la lógica de Naruto, pero su corazón aún estaba agobiado por la ira que sentía por Pain y Ame debido a sus pérdidas y dijo: "No es tan fácil como lo haces sonar, Naruto. No todos pueden seguir adelante ".

La cara de Naruto se puso triste mientras miraba a la mujer de ojos rojos. Dándole una mirada de complicidad, él respondió: "Lo sé. Hay cosas que simplemente no se pueden olvidar o incluso perdonar. Todavía no he perdonado realmente a Nagato por lo que le ha hecho a nuestra aldea y a Jiraiya. Pero, incluso si no puedo perdonarlo, es importante no dejar que el dolor que siento me convierta en algo comparable a él. Básicamente, con eso me refiero al tipo de persona dispuesta a infligir un dolor similar a los demás ".

Toka quería burlarse y llamar a Naruto tonto ya que durante su era la gente que pensaba como él solía ser la primera en morir. Para ella, pensar en lo que estaba predicando generaba dudas y durante las constantes batallas de la Era del Clan en Guerra, aquellos que dudaban en atacar, murieron. Sin embargo, descubrió que no podía, ya que sus palabras tenían el peso de alguien que había encontrado su creencia no solo a través de una filosofía enseñada por un maestro o de libros, sino a través de una dura verdad aprendida de las frías realidades de la vida de un shinobi.

Todavía una parte de ella sentía que su forma de pensar era bastante indulgente y potencialmente peligrosa, ya que si un shinobi siempre intentaba hacerse amigo de sus oponentes o no dejaba que el odio que era necesario para matar de forma regular reinaría a tiempo debilitaría al shinobi. instintos asesinos necesarios. Con eso en mente, ella dijo: "Entonces, ¿cómo recomendarías que nos comportemos? Habrá enemigos de los que no podrás hacerte amigo o convencer de abandonar sus caminos, ya que están tan convencidos de lo correcto de sus acciones como tú lo estás de los tuyos ".

Toka observó cómo aparecía una expresión de dolor en el rostro de Naruto, que era toda la prueba de que ella necesitaba que sus palabras no fueran solo mumbo jumbo filosóficas. Algo de dolor sangraba en su voz y Toka tuvo la impresión de que recientemente se vio obligado a aceptar su punto de vista como una verdad dura que necesitaba aceptar. "Entiendo lo que dices. Yo ... me vi obligado a enfrentar a un amigo que había decidido que la gente de Konoha necesitaba sufrir por lo que le habían hecho a su clan ".

Después de investigar sobre sus compañeros de equipo, Toka dijo: "Te refieres a Sasuke Uchiha, tu compañero de equipo que se convirtió en traidor para vengarse de su hermano. Supongo que matar a su hermano no satisfizo su sed de sangre o que la destrucción de su clan tiene más que decirle a la aldea ".

Toka notó que de las personas sentadas alrededor de la mesa solo Kurenai parecía sorprendida por su teoría. Naruto logró mantener la calma en su rostro, pero para ella su falta de reacción fue tanto una admisión como asentir. No queriendo ponerlo en el lugar, ella se encogió de hombros y dijo: "A decir verdad, no importa el escenario. Supongo que entiendes que la existencia de tu antiguo compañero de equipo parece estar orientada a oponerse a tu filosofía. También dudo que cualquier cantidad de conversación lo disuada de sus objetivos ".

"Es ... Fue bastante difícil aceptar tanto", dijo Naruto. "Cuando era más joven, imaginé que sin importar lo que fuera, eventualmente regresaría a Sasuke a Konoha sin importar qué. Ahora me doy cuenta de que fue bastante egoísta de mi parte.

"Egoísta", dijo Kurenai sorprendida. "Todo lo que querías hacer era traer a tu amigo de vuelta al pueblo. Si no fuera por ti, entonces estoy seguro de que el Hokage lo habría marcado como un ninja desaparecido mucho antes. Me está costando ver cómo eras egoísta.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza y respondió: "Eso es porque estás mirando las cosas desde la perspectiva de Konoha-nin. La verdad es que, si bien Sasuke puede haber abandonado el pueblo. La simple verdad es que tenía derecho a hacerlo ... siempre que estuviera dispuesto a pagar las consecuencias de sus acciones ". El jinchuriki suspiró tristemente cuando dijo: "Mientras Konoha diría que era mi deber traerlo de regreso. La verdad es que mi deseo de traerlo de regreso fue hacer que mi equipo estuviera completo nuevamente. Es cierto que Sasuke se fue para perseguir egoístamente sus propios objetivos, pero estaba siendo tan egoísta al intentar traerlo de vuelta. Tuve la suerte de que la ley estuviera de mi lado ".

"Si ese es el caso", dijo Miya desde su lugar en la cabecera de la mesa, "¿quién tenía razón y quién estaba equivocado?"

"Sasuke estaba equivocado porque rompió su juramento como un shinobi de Konoha y se fue a estudiar con un enemigo conocido de la aldea", dijo Naruto definitivamente. "Mis acciones pueden haber nacido del egoísmo, pero eso no significa que no fueron las correctas. Se podría decir que actué egoístamente para ayudar a Gaara cuando elegí convertirme en un ninja desaparecido. Afortunadamente, una vez más tuve la suerte de que mis acciones finalmente fueran aceptadas públicamente como las correctas ".

"Todo bien", dijo Toka, dejando su tazón mientras miraba fijamente al rubio, "pero no mencionaste cómo planeas tratar con alguien que existe parece oponerse al espíritu de cooperación que deseas". construir."

Naruto se encontró con la mirada y dijo sin dudar: "Habrá mucha gente que no esté de acuerdo con mis ideas. Son libres de hacerlo. Dudo del odio, siempre será desterrado por completo del mundo shinobi mientras haya conflictos armados. Sin embargo, si la gente trata de difundirlo a través de sus acciones, entonces me encontrarán allí para oponerme a ellos, sean antiguos amigos o no. No peleé con Sasuke la última vez porque traicionó a la aldea o para traerlo de vuelta. Lo hice porque sus acciones amenazaron la estabilidad del mundo shinobi y porque lo hizo saber que consideraba a toda la gente de Konoha como su enemigo. Necesitaba ser detenido, así que lo detuve ".

Toka asintió con la cabeza pero dijo gravemente: "Eso espero por tu bien".

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Mirando alrededor de la mesa, su mirada se detuvo en aquellos que podía ver que recientemente habían experimentado algún tipo de evento trágico. Sin embargo, aunque vio que la mayoría de ellos se sentían de manera similar a Naruto, sabía que había un tipo diferente de pérdida que ninguno de los presentes parecía haber experimentado todavía. Al comentarlo, dijo: "Quiero decir que, por dolorosos que hayan sido los acontecimientos recientes como resultado de la Invasión de Pain, hay un tipo de dolor que ninguno de ustedes realmente ha experimentado todavía. Una que debe hacerlo, puede hacer que abandone su filosofía de renunciar al odio ".

Naruto no parecía convencido cuando dijo: "Perder a mi sensei Jiraiya fue una experiencia tan dolorosa como puedo recordar. Sin embargo, me hizo querer esforzarme más para construir un mundo del que pudiera estar orgulloso ".

Toka se encogió de hombros cuando dijo: "Entiendo, pero si bien puedes culpar a Pain por su muerte y no estar dispuesto a perdonarlo. La simple verdad es que Pain no lo mató por rencor contra usted, sino porque estaba invadiendo su patio trasero. Justo cuando dices que la ley estuvo de tu lado al tratar de traer de vuelta a Sasuke, también estuvo del lado de Pain al tratar con el espía enemigo.

Toka pudo ver, a Naruto no le gustó lo que estaba diciendo, pero la sorprendió al asentir, incluso cuando refutó su declaración, "Puedo ver de dónde vienes, pero Akatsuki ..."

Él se detuvo cuando Toka levantó la mano para contrarrestar rápidamente: "Sí, era una organización enemiga responsable de los crímenes contra todos los Pueblos Shinobi. Mi punto es que la muerte de tu maestro fue el resultado de estar en una profesión peligrosa. Pain fue simplemente el hombre que tuvo éxito en una situación que hubiera sido igual independientemente de tu conexión con Jiraiya o no. La razón por la que creo que debería preocuparse es porque al establecerse como el que está dispuesto a enfrentarse a los conflictos y el caos, atraerá la atención de las personas dispuestas a hacer cualquier cosa para eliminarlo como un obstáculo ". El Senju pudo ver que Naruto se había dado cuenta de eso, pero ella pudo ver que él no se había dado cuenta de su punto aún, así que explicó: "Toma a Sasuke por ejemplo. Si todavía es una amenaza, entonces puede planear no solo lastimar a la aldea, pero lastimarte a nivel personal. Creo que encontrarás que si bien puedes dividir tu odio por el dolor, es porque su asesinato, Jiraiya, no fue dirigido a lastimarte específicamente. Eso podría no ser cierto si experimentas una pérdida similar donde alguien cercano a ti fue atacado con el único propósito de lastimarte y debilitarte ".

Naruto parecía inseguro de sí mismo. Toka admitió sentir algo de orgullo por eso, que no pudo explicar por completo. Supuso que era porque una parte de ella encontraba molesta su conversación sobre el conocimiento del odio, principalmente porque, al señalar que el odio que se extendió era simplemente el resultado de las acciones que los shinobi tenían que emprender para proteger sus hogares o países. Como lo vio, el grupo terrorista de una persona era el luchador por la libertad de otra, y si Naruto quería admitirlo o no, Jiraiya, en lo que respecta al líder de Ame, simplemente había sido un combatiente enemigo en el lado equivocado de una frontera cuando él había ha sido descubierto Ese tipo de "odio", palideció en comparación cuando una persona sabía que las acciones de otra persona tenían la intención de lastimarla a nivel personal.

Había sido algo que Toka había visto en numerosas ocasiones principalmente en la amarga disputa que su clan había entablado con los Uchiha. Por ejemplo, dos de sus primos habían muerto principalmente como resultado de las órdenes dadas por el jefe del clan del Uchiha para cazar y matar a los hijos de su rival y su tío Butsuma. Órdenes, que su tío había reflejado de manera similar después de la muerte de su hijo Kawarama. Toka lo sabía porque se había ofrecido voluntariamente para el escuadrón reunido para cazar, emboscar y matar a los hijos de Tajima Uchiha con la esperanza de lastimar al hombre que había matado a su padre. Su escuadrón había logrado matar a dos de los cinco hermanos Uchiha en los diversos enfrentamientos. Naturalmente, había sido un escuadrón similar al suyo que finalmente arrinconó y mató a Itama Senju en venganza. Había sido la mejor forma de ojo por ojo, que fue criado por el odio de larga data de la Era del Clan en Guerra. Un tipo de odio que dudaba realmente existía en el modelo más comercial del sistema shinobi actual.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, las dudas de Naruto parecieron desvanecerse cuando él le sonrió y le dijo: "Bueno, ciertamente me has dado mucho en qué pensar". Espero nunca experimentar lo que usted describe, y sus palabras también me ayudaron a comprender que, aunque la muerte de Jiraiya todavía duele, mi odio hacia Nagato está fuera de lugar por su papel en él. Jiraiya murió mientras vivía, un valiente shinobi de Konoha. Fue en el deseo de Nagato de infligir daño al inocente de Konoha por odio lo que realmente le dio la espalda a todo lo que Jiraiya representaba. Gracias Toka ".

Toka se sorprendió al ser agradecido por tratar de hacer agujeros en su deseo de detener la propagación del odio. También la hacía sentir culpable por la satisfacción que acababa de sentir al hacer que dudara momentáneamente de su objetivo. Estaba a punto de disculparse, pero Tenten intervino y dijo: "Naruto, eso es suficiente para hablar sobre un tema tan deprimente. Si has terminado de comer, hay otras cosas que puedes hacer ".

Naruto se rió entre dientes mientras se giraba hacia la kunoichi mientras preguntaba a sabiendas, "¿Cómo qué?"

Tenten sonrió cuando respondió: "Como ayudarme con mi entrenamiento de Chakra Elemental".

Naruto se levantó y alcanzó su plato, pero se detuvo cuando Miya dijo: "Yo me encargaré de la limpieza".

Naruto pareció sorprendido por la oferta, pero rápidamente asintió con la cabeza. Toka observó mientras Tenten se levantaba ansiosamente y comenzaba a tirar del jinchuriki detrás de ella, seguido por Temari que se dirigió hacia afuera antes de unirse a los dos en el departamento del usuario del arma. Toka no estaba demasiado sorprendida por las miradas de desaprobación que recibió de las mujeres restantes, pero las sacó de su mente al preguntarse si se había perdido el cambio de una edad solo para llegar a otra.

Karura estaba perdida en sus pensamientos mientras consideraba las últimas semanas que había pasado en Konoha. Todavía estaba menos que complacida de que su hijo, al menos en su mente, la hubiera exiliado efectivamente. Pero, al menos podía entender por qué Gaara parecía inclinada a ponerse del lado de los planes de Naruto. Al enterarse de que había formado una alianza con los Bijuu, ella se dio cuenta de que Naruto podría ser considerado el jefe de la facción más poderosa del mundo Shinobi en la actualidad. Aún así, incluso con eso incluido en la mezcla, no estaba nada contenta con la relación de su hija con él a pesar de que ayudaba a garantizar que Suna permaneciera en el lado bueno de la facción del joven.

Sin embargo, la recién resucitada Suna Kunoichi consideró que esa ventaja era un mal negocio para su hija que estaba vinculada al jinchuriki. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos para abrir una brecha entre Temari y su amante, solo había logrado empujar a su hija más cerca de él. Como resultado de su última discusión sobre el tema, y a pesar de que Temari fue asignada a Konoha como coordinadora de la alianza Leaf and Sand, no había visto a su hijo en más de una semana.

Sin embargo, tenía que darle crédito a Naruto ya que él no la estaba evitando, ya que lo había visto varias veces durante el mismo período de tiempo. La mayoría de esas visitas fueron para poder pasar tiempo con sus diversos amantes que también vivían en la mansión. Karura admitiría sentir cierto nivel de curiosidad sobre el hombre rubio que fue el resultado de escuchar los fuertes gemidos que a menudo resonaban en los pasillos cada vez que llevaba a uno de sus amantes a la cama. La idea de que su hija estaba igualmente complacida la enfureció y la llenó de una sensación de excitación mientras se preguntaba cuán hábil era la Konoha-nin para complacer a una mujer. Ella admitiría que a veces se encontraba evaluando a él, principalmente después de salir de una habitación en la que imaginaba que residía una mujer completamente complacida, al menos si los gemidos eran algo por lo que juzgar.

Se apartó de sus pensamientos cuando una voz dijo: "No para apresurarte ni nada, pero has estado estudiando el tablero durante más de diez minutos. Me gustaría terminar este juego en algún momento hoy ".

Karura se centró en la mujer mientras levantaba la vista del tablero de shogi y decía: "Le concedo a Mikoto. Me temo que mi mente no está centrada en la tarea ".

Mikoto asintió, haciendo que Karura sintiera lo extraño que era para ella estar jugando un juego amistoso con un Uchiha. Sin embargo, de todos los invitados de Kiyomi, Karura se sintió más a gusto en la presencia de la mujer de cabello oscuro. Supuso que podría deberse a que la mayoría de las otras mujeres eran Bijuu, y como tal Karura admitiría estar bastante intimidada por su presencia. Además, parecían bastante contentos de darle un amplio espacio, un favor que ella le devolvió fácilmente.

Mito Uzumaki fue lo suficientemente amable, y a pesar de haber regresado al mundo de los vivos por medios similares a los de ella. Karura trató de limitar sus interacciones con la pelirroja debido a que ella compartía una cama con Naruto, y a veces se preguntaba si también lo habría hecho con Temari. No deseando viajar por ese camino de pensamiento, estaba bastante contenta de que Mito hubiera estado preocupado. Karura no estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo la pelirroja, pero había notado que tanto ella como Kiyomi a veces parecían imitarse.

"¿Todavía te molesta que Temari no te visite?" Mikoto preguntó recostándose en su silla.

Aunque lo era, no había sido la razón de que la mayoría de sus pensamientos se centraran en Naruto ya que esa mañana había visto al rubio salir de la habitación de Mikoto. Como tal, se había preguntado si el Uchiha había caído presa del joven que había atrapado a su hija. No estaba segura de cómo abordar el tema, ella respondió: "Sí, simplemente no entiendo cómo una mujer joven de carácter fuerte como mi hija puede alegrarse de tener que compartir a un hombre que ha tomado como amante".

"Quieres decir, además del hecho de que dicho joven, salvó a su hermano de ser ejecutado. Sin mencionar que estaba dispuesto a tomar la vida de un ninja desaparecido para hacerlo, "dijo Mikoto divertido.

La kunoichi Sand frunció el ceño, ya que pensó que probablemente estaría perdiendo el aliento si estaba hablando con uno de los "convertidos". Por lo tanto, ella respondió: "No me sorprende que te pongas del lado de él con todas las cosas consideradas. Pero intenta colocarte en mi posición e imagina que tienes una hija. ¿Puedes decir honestamente que te alegraría saber que ella era una de las que sabe cuántas mujeres en su vida?

Mikoto tuvo que morderse la lengua cuando casi respondió que no lo haría, solo porque querría ser la que compartiera la cama del joven. A decir verdad, una de las cosas que le impedía hacerlo era la presencia de Kushina dentro de su hijo. Especialmente desde esa mañana, casi había caído en la tentación cuando, después de una noche de conversación con su amiga pelirroja, se había acostado todavía en sus brazos cuando él se había quedado dormido horas antes. Se había despertado para encontrarlo acurrucado detrás de ella y su trasero presionado firmemente contra su madera de la mañana. Supuso que la presencia del hombre había estado detrás del sueño humeante que había disfrutado esa noche, ya que lo había presentado. En él, la masacre de su clan nunca había sucedido, por lo que Sasuke nunca había tomado su turno oscuro. Todavía, su matrimonio, que se había arreglado poco después de su nacimiento, todavía se parecía mucho más a un acuerdo comercial que a una relación amorosa real, y como su esposo sentía que dos herederos varones eran más que suficientes, no la había tocado en meses. Por lo tanto, su yo soñado había comenzado a darse cuenta de los jóvenes que rodeaban a su hijo. Los detalles comenzaban a desvanecerse, pero Mikoto recordó que Naruto terminó en su casa poco después de haber despedido a su familia con un buen desayuno. Al igual que su madre, Naruto había querido jugar con ganas de lo que consideraba aburridas lecciones de clase para poder concentrarse en perfeccionar su jutsu. La versión de sus sueños había aprovechado el momento para seducirlo, a lo que el rubio había aprovechado la oportunidad de follar lo que él había llamado MILF. Su sueño había terminado con sus gritos en el clímax en la mesa de la cocina que acababa de servir a su familia. En ese momento se había despertado y casi había cedido al deseo de hacer realidad su sueño.

Mikoto se sintió un poco incómoda, así que ajustó cómo se sentó mientras su coño se humedecía ante el sueño recordado. Había sido un golpe cruel para ella cuando, después de haberse despertado, solo había dado un puñado de pasos fuera de su habitación antes de que Yoruichi lo atacara. Había escuchado a los dos besándose acaloradamente antes de desvanecerse cuando el Bijuu probablemente lo llevó a su habitación.

Mikoto dejó que el recuerdo se desvaneciera mientras captaba la casi acusación indicada en el tono de Karura. Al preguntar al respecto, dijo: "¿Qué quieres decir con todas las cosas consideradas?"

"Quiero decir, te has convertido en uno de sus amantes", dijo Karura enojada. "Lo vi salir de tu habitación esta mañana. Me sorprende que las dos colas se contentaran con esperar fuera de tu habitación. Pensé que simplemente se habría unido a ustedes dos.

La mirada de Mikoto se endureció ante la acusación, incluso si una parte de ella había esperado que fuera verdad. Sin embargo, dado que se había abstenido de ceder, aunque solo fuera por respeto a Kushina, la acusación de Karura encendió de inmediato la ira del Uchiha. Inclinándose hacia adelante y señalando a la kunoichi Suna, dijo: "Yoruichi podría haberlo hecho si me hubiera acostado con Naruto. No es que sea de tu incumbencia el hecho de que me lleve a mi cama, pero en el futuro tal vez deberías saber de qué estás hablando antes de abrir la boca, menos de que encuentres tu pie empujado dentro de él.

Karura se sorprendió por la reprimenda enojada, y dudando de que la mujer pudiera fingir una indignación tan genuina, dijo: "Lo siento. Justo cuando lo vi salir de tu habitación pensé ...

"No, no lo hiciste," dijo Mikoto interrumpiendo a la mujer, "Saltaste a una conclusión y en este caso a una equivocada. La razón por la que Naruto estuvo en mi habitación anoche fue porque estaba conversando con su madre. Estoy seguro de que ya has oído cómo está sellada dentro de él en lugar de Kiyomi. Naruto ha tenido la amabilidad de reservarme tiempo para hablar con ella, ya que era mi mejor amiga. Solo tiende a pasar la noche ya que, como puedes imaginar, está bastante ocupado durante el día. Entonces Kushina y yo hablamos mientras duerme. Pero nada sexual ha sucedido entre nosotros ".

Karura casi podía escuchar un "todavía" al final de la declaración de Mikoto, pero al haberse equivocado en una suposición, no hizo ningún comentario. "Pido disculpas, pero teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de mujeres que parecen haberse enamorado de él, tal vez puedas entender por qué pensaría lo que hice".

"Puedo", admitió Mikoto. Se recostó y agregó: "Quizás, en lugar de enojarse con los que eligen hacer de él su amante, deberías tratar de entender qué es lo que los atrae hacia él. Por lo menos si puedes ver lo que tu hija hace en él, entonces quizás encuentres la manera de hacer las paces con él. De lo contrario, podrías terminar alejándola.

"Supongo que tienes razón", dijo Karura, aunque también surgió una idea central para separar a su hija y a él. "Creo que volver a la vida y aprender que mi hija no es la dulce princesita que recuerdo ha nublado un poco mi visión. Estoy seguro de que puedes entenderlo.

Mikoto asintió mientras pensaba: "Desearía que el problema con mi hijo fuera tan simple".

Karura con la esperanza de obtener una idea de Naruto para alejar a su hija de él le preguntó: "¿Cuáles son algunas de las características que sientes que hacen que estas mujeres estén tan dispuestas a compartirlo?" Mikoto podía pensar en docenas relacionadas con su personalidad, pero al recordar el gran trozo de carne que había sido presionado contra su trasero esa mañana, su mente se centró en las razones menos inocentes por las que era tan popular. Sin embargo, al decidir no profundizar en tales razones con la madre de Temari, estaba bastante celosa de la joven y deseaba estar en su lugar en ese momento.

Temari sintió un repentino impulso de estornudar, pero se desvaneció cuando echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió: "Sí, Naruto sigue así".

Naruto se rió entre dientes cuando Tenten gimió de acuerdo mientras tocaba los coños de sus dos amantes. Estaba arrodillado desnudo ante ellos mientras estaban sentados en el sofá de Tenten. Los pies del kunoichi descansaban sobre los cojines del sofá mientras estaban sentados con las piernas abiertas para que él pudiera hacer magia con sus dedos.

Después de la cena, los tres habían entrado en el apartamento de Tenten, y a pesar de saber que en algún momento se divertirían de esa manera. Las cosas habían empezado inocentemente, ya que Tenten había querido practicar dominar su chakra de viento. Con ese fin, Temari había producido algunas rocas que había obtenido del exterior. Ella les había explicado que quería ayudar enseñándoles una técnica Suna. Naruto no se sorprendió al enterarse de que, aunque todavía era relativamente raro en otras aldeas, la mayor concentración de Chakras Naturales del Viento se podía encontrar en Suna. Por lo tanto, tendían a centrarse en desarrollar tales talentos a una edad temprana. También tenían bastantes técnicas para ayudar al shinobi con tales talentos en comparación con la Hoja, que solo tenía el ejercicio de corte de la Hoja debido a lo rara que era su habilidad.

Una de esas técnicas fue crear lo que Temari había llamado Lover Stones. La técnica involucró a los participantes arrodillados uno frente al otro con las manos juntas alrededor de una piedra rugosa. Luego, utilizando su chakra de viento, pulían la piedra. La razón por la que resultó tan efectivo para el entrenamiento es que le dio al participante menos capacitado la oportunidad de sentir cómo la otra persona moldeó su chakra y lo aplicó a la tarea de pulir la piedra. Temari había sonreído mientras explicaba que la razón por la cual las piedras formadas por la técnica se llamaban Piedras Amantes era porque la técnica era una de las favoritas de las personas en las relaciones, ya que sentir la gentil caricia del chakra de sus parejas las ponía de humor para poco hacer el amor después.

Por lo tanto, con esa pequeña advertencia ante ellos, los tres se arrodillaron en círculo y se tomaron de la mano con una piedra en cada palma. Tenten pronto había comentado cómo podía sentir la diferencia que la naturaleza del viento agregaba al chakra de sus compañeros, así como la diferencia entre sus elementos de viento y los de Temari. Tal como lo había descrito, Temari se sintió como una suave brisa rodando sobre la piel cubierta de sudor después de una noche de amor. Naruto, por otro lado, era más salvaje e incontrolable como un día extremadamente ventoso en el que el viento cambiaba de dirección constantemente. Ella admitió que dudaba que pudiera seguirle el ritmo, ya que tratar de agotarla rápidamente.

Naruto había captado una leve sonrisa que había aparecido en los labios de Temari y rápidamente se dio cuenta de que su método de entrenamiento era tanto para su beneficio como para el de Tenten. Temari había comentado a menudo que si bien su Rasenshuriken era un jutsu asombroso, era extremadamente limitante en sus usos en el campo de batalla en todo menos en enfrentamientos uno a uno. La razón es que su jutsu tendió a dejar una destrucción masiva a su paso, lo que en una batalla en equipo podría provocar que sus aliados se vean atrapados en él. Temari sabía que la razón era porque tendía a dominar su jutsu, principalmente debido a sus problemas con el clon jutsu estándar. Cuando ella comentó que podía ayudarlo con el control de su chakra, él se mostró bastante escéptico principalmente por la misma razón. Naruto había asumido que había dejado caer el asunto, ya que probablemente sabía que, en lo que a él respectaba, cuando se trataba de jutsu, no había tal cosa como la exageración. Pero, en retrospectiva, supuso que debería haberlo sabido mejor, ya que Temari tendía a ser tan terco como él. Simplemente había decidido posponer el asunto hasta un punto en el tiempo en que él tendría que ceder a su punto de vista. Su necesidad de recuperar su poder para ayudar a Tenten a aprender a aprovechar su Wind Chakra le había brindado tal oportunidad.

Naruto concedió la victoria a su amante con un movimiento de cabeza mientras luchaba por recuperar su chakra a un nivel más manejable. Aunque, el control de su chakra había mejorado mucho bajo las diversas enseñanzas de sus amantes, el entrenamiento actual estaba demostrando ser increíblemente agotador para él. Concentrándose en la mano que Tenten sostenía, trató de enfocar su chakra en una dirección, incluso mientras lo marcaba. Después de varios momentos, pudo sentir la de Tenten en la mezcla de la suya cuando comenzó a girar alrededor de la piedra. Se preguntó cómo le iría a Temari, ya que gran parte de su atención se había centrado en mantener el control de Tenten.

No necesitaba haberse molestado ya que Temari demostró por qué ella era una maestra en el chakra del viento, ya que podía seguirle el ritmo a su chakra más fuerte, e incluso estaba guiando los cambios de dirección que a Tenten le había resultado tan difícil. Ella hizo esto al correr el suyo un poco más rápido que el de él mientras lo pasaba sobre la piedra y, como tal, siguió la estela de su chakra. Como resultado, de manera muy similar a cómo los vientos de su país de origen podrían erosionar fácilmente las piedras que salpican el paisaje, la que se abrazó entre sus manos se volvió más suave.

Sintió que Tenten estaba aprendiendo mucho de la piedra que compartió con Temari cuando comenzó a sentir que el usuario del arma aplicaba algunas de las mismas técnicas a la piedra entre sus manos. Naruto también pudo ver por qué la técnica de aprendizaje tendería a conducir a noches de pasión cuando notó que la respiración de él y de sus amantes se volvía más pesada a medida que se concentraban en su objetivo. Sin embargo, Tenten se quedó sin vapor primero cuando rompió el contacto con él y dejó caer su piedra al suelo. Naruto no estaba sorprendido de que su piedra estuviera bastante deformada. Tenten sabía que probablemente sería visto como un fracaso debido a que ella podía sentir la piedra aún sostenida en su mano y la de Temari.

Sin embargo, Temari la apoyó cuando dijo: "No está mal para un primer intento, especialmente considerando lo impredecible que se mueve el chakra de Naruto".

Tenten sonrió cortésmente mientras decía: "Aún así, estoy segura de que no tuvo ningún problema".

Temari liberó su mano de la de Naruto para revelar una piedra lisa, aunque había algunos bordes ásperos. Se lo entregó a Tenten mientras decía: "No es tan fácil como debería ser, pero este entrenamiento también está destinado a ayudar a dos personas a sincronizar mejor su chakra para ataques combinados más poderosos". Como todo lo que la práctica hace al maestro ".

Naruto se acercó a sus amantes y dijo: "Bueno, puedo pensar en otra cosa que deberíamos estar practicando aunque solo sea para asegurarnos de que estas piedras estén a la altura de su nombre". Luego deslizó sus manos por los pantalones de Tenten mientras deslizaba la otra por la falda de Temari, haciéndolas gemir cuando comenzó a frotar sus labios húmedos. Ambos kunoichi gimieron cuando Naruto pronto los ayudó a quitarse la ropa interior respectiva para obtener un mejor acceso a sus coños mojados antes de deshacerse de su propia ropa antes de tomar su posición actual en el piso frente al sofá en el que se habían sentado.

Él sonrió al ver que las dos mujeres todavía estaban agarradas de la mano mientras él metía los dedos dentro de ellas. Inclinándose hacia Tenten, comenzó a lamer y chupar su clítoris, haciendo que sus gritos aumentaran de volumen. Sin embargo, disminuyeron cuando él se apartó para inclinarse hacia Temari, donde repitió sus acciones y le dio resultados similares. Cambió de un lado a otro varias veces antes de detenerse para concentrarse en bombear sus brazos. La sala se llenó con los sonidos húmedos que los dedos de Naruto hicieron mientras los deslizaba furiosamente dentro de los pasillos de sus amantes. Sintió que sus túneles de amor comenzaban a contraerse alrededor de sus dedos, lo que indicaba su inminente liberación.

Tenten estalló primero cuando gritó: "¡Sí! ¡Me estoy acabando!

Naruto se alegró de que todos los apartamentos estuvieran insonorizados, ya que Temari pronto se unió en un grito que pareció sacudir las ventanas. Los dedos de Naruto estaban cubiertos cuando sintió los músculos internos de las dos mujeres convulsionarse a su alrededor. Una vez que se relajaron, los liberó y se cruzó de brazos para presentarles la esencia de la otra mujer.

Bebió a la vista cuando ambos kunoichi rápidamente aceptaron los dígitos empapados y los limpiaron de la liberación de la otra mujer. Él gimió cuando una vez limpia la kunoichi dejó que sus dedos se soltaran y ambos comenzaron a chuparle la polla. Naruto puso sus manos sobre sus cabezas mientras bañaban su virilidad con sus lenguas. Trabajaron en conjunto, antes de separarse con Temari moviéndose para concentrarse en su cabeza de gallo mientras Tenten se movía para chupar su saco.

Temari se tragó lentamente la polla de Naruto mientras Tenten continuaba provocando sus bolas. Luego se retiró lentamente antes de pasarle la lengua por la cabeza. Naruto gimió motivando a sus amantes hasta que estalló en la boca de Temari.

Naruto dio un paso atrás cuando estaba a punto de agradecer a sus amantes, pero se detuvo cuando Temari rápidamente agarró la cabeza de Tenten y la inclinó hacia atrás para que pudiera dejar que su semen saliera de su lengua en la boca de la kunoichi de la Hoja. Los dos kunoichi comenzaron a besarse húmedamente mientras compartían su crema blanca entre ellos. La vista dejó a Naruto sin palabras cuando su polla volvió a tener una dureza de diamante.

Tenten y Temari se separaron cuando vieron la polla de Naruto levantarse orgullosamente. Se sonrieron el uno al otro antes de pararse y tomar una mano para llevarlo hacia la habitación de Tenten. Al alcanzarlo, los kunoichi se despojaron de sus ropas restantes. Temari cayó sobre la cama primero y Tenten se movió para unirse a ella, pero antes de que pudiera, Naruto la agarró por las caderas y empujó su polla dentro de ella. Luego la agarró por las piernas y la levantó de sus pies, lo que permitió a Temari ver la maravillosa vista de él golpeando el apretado agarre del kunoichi.

Tenten gimió contenta mientras alcanzaba para sostener el cuello de Naruto mientras él la sostenía a los pies de su cama. Ella lo miró por encima del hombro y lo besó apasionadamente mientras él continuaba apuñalando su matriz con su espada de placer. Los dos amantes rompieron su beso y se centraron en Temari, a quien vieron con avidez mientras ella comenzaba a frotar su coño mientras los observaba.

Al notar las miradas, Temari abrió más las piernas y usó ambas manos para extender su coño cuando dijo: "Naruto, también te quiero dentro de mí".

El jinchuriki consideró crear un clon para cumplir con su deseo, pero Tenten lo sorprendió diciendo: "Ve y dale a la chica lo que anhela".

Naruto la bajó y se subió a la cama mientras montaba a Temari que ansiosamente envolvió sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Ella gimió deliciosamente cuando Naruto la clavó en su polla y comenzó a golpear su lugar más profundo. Tenten se unió a los dos en la cama y se ocupó masajeando los testículos de Naruto mientras intentaba llevar su semilla al vientre de Temari.

Naruto gimió cuando Temari los hizo girar para que ella pudiera tomar el control y establecer un ritmo lento para posponer su liberación el mayor tiempo posible. Tenten sonrió mientras tenía otras ideas y lamió uno de sus dedos antes de empujarlo contra el ano de Temari. Los ojos de Temari se abrieron pero antes de que pudiera decirle a Tenten que se detuviera, la morena empujó el dedo dentro.

Naruto gimió junto con Temari como resultado del coño de Suna kunoichi apretando alrededor de su virilidad. Con un tono divertido, Tenten dijo: "Creo que le gusta".

Temari no se molestó en negarlo ya que, en cambio, se inclinó hacia adelante para besar a Naruto, lo que extendió su trasero más para que Tenten se burlara de él. La chica de ojos marrones se inclinó hacia adelante y retiró su dedo para reemplazarlo con su lengua, causando que la mujer rubia gimiera profundamente en la boca de Naruto. Después de varios minutos, del rimming de Tenten y el empuje de la polla de Naruto, Temari sintió que se acercaba a su liberación.

Sin embargo, Tenten tuvo otras ideas mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor del torso de Temari antes de tirar de ella y sacarla de la polla de Naruto. "N-no", Temari jadeó por la repentina sensación de vacío mientras estaba acostada de espaldas sobre la cama.

La hoja kunoichi rápidamente se sentó a horcajadas sobre la cara de Temari y gimió cuando su lengua comenzó a hacer cosquillas en sus pliegues de seda. Tenten agarró las rodillas de Temari y tiró de sus piernas hacia atrás para levantar el culo de la rubia en beneficio de su amante mutuo cuando dijo: "Creo que está lista para que disfrutes de su dulce trasero, Naruto".

Temari se puso rígida debajo de Tenten ante la idea de que Naruto metiera su polla dentro de su culo. Algo que no escapó de la atención de su amante masculino, por lo que se contuvo por varios momentos y cuando no surgieron protestas debajo de Tenten, presionó la cabeza de su polla contra su pasaje para reclamar su cereza anal. Empujó contra su puerta trasera con insistencia hasta que su cabeza de gallina se deslizó y luego lentamente alimentó su polla dentro hasta que quedó completamente enterrado en ella. Temari gimió tanto por el sentimiento desconocido como por el hecho de que Tenten se inclinó hacia adelante para lamer su coño para que el placer ahogara cualquier molestia que pudiera estar sintiendo.

Naruto comenzó a mover lentamente sus caderas mientras bombeaba su longitud dentro de Temari haciendo que la kunoichi rubia gimiera en el coño de Tenten. Crecieron en volumen cuando Tenten deslizó dos de sus dedos dentro de la mujer Suna, y comenzó a tocar su coño al mismo ritmo que Naruto perforaba su trasero. Pronto, tanto Naruto como ella trabajaron a un ritmo vertiginoso que obligó a Temari a abandonar el intento de complacer a la Leaf Kunoichi ya que su mente no podía concentrarse en nada más que los dedos en su coño y la polla en su culo. Sus manos agarraron la ropa de cama mientras se aferraba a su querida vida, cuando Tenten comenzó a frotar sus dedos contra la delgada pared de carne que los separaba de la polla que golpeaba su trasero.

Naruto gimió cuando sintió los dedos de Tenten presionando la parte superior de su pene mientras ella tocaba a Temari. Salió del culo de Temari, causando que el rubio gimiera perdida incluso cuando Tenten lo agarró por la polla y comenzó a chuparlo. Él gimió agradablemente cuando sintió su lengua rodear su glande, y por la humedad de su boca en comparación con la relativa sequedad del paso anal de Temari. Sin embargo, la sensación solo duró unos momentos antes de que la boca de Tenten lo soltara y ella lo empujara hacia el interior del culo de Temari. Temari gimió feliz a su regreso, por lo que Naruto retomó donde lo había dejado y se estrelló contra ella.

Tenten salió de Temari permitiendo que Naruto se inclinara y se burlara de uno de los pezones de la rubia mientras apretaba su pecho. Le dio un ligero pellizco al brote rojizo y luego se levantó para beber de sus labios. Los dos se besaron acaloradamente cuando Naruto sintió la señal reveladora de que se estaba acercando a su liberación.

Temari anunció la suya mientras gemía: "Yo ... joder ... no puedo creer que vaya a venir de anal". Naruto sonrió para sí mismo mientras redoblaba sus esfuerzos para asegurarse de que ella terminara con una nota alta. Se enterró completamente en su amante mientras la bañaba con su semilla. Temari al sentir su semen inundando su culo gritó en liberación, "Cumming !!!!"

Los dos amantes se besaron suavemente después de sus respectivos orgasmos. Sin embargo, un momento después, la voz de Tenten interrumpió el tierno momento cuando dijo: "Oye, no te olvides de mí".

Ambas rubias miraron hacia arriba para ver a Tenten acostada en el colchón con el culo en el aire. Sus manos se extendían hacia atrás y la separaban mientras decía: "Estoy lista para que tu polla gorda sea empujada en mi pequeño culo apretado también".

Naruto se rió entre dientes mientras tiraba de Temari con él y respondió: "Creo que podemos acomodarte". Luego hizo la señal con la mano para sus K-clones. Surgieron un par de clones y uno apareció rápidamente detrás de la chica de cabello castaño. Rápidamente se deslizó dentro de su puerta trasera y luego tiró de Tenten hacia atrás para que se empalara en su regazo mientras se recostaba. El otro clon rápidamente tomó un lugar entre ella mientras enterraba su polla dentro de su coño.

Temari se dio la vuelta mientras aún estaba empalado por la dureza de Naruto cuando los gemidos de Tenten comenzaron a reverberar por toda la habitación para que ella se sentara en su regazo de manera similar. Al ver a Tenten gimiendo mientras besaba al clon detrás de ella sobre su hombro, Temari comentó: "Eso se ve divertido".

Naruto se rió entre dientes mientras decía: "¿Mi flor del desierto quiere ser parte del sándwich jinchuriki también?"

Temari miró por encima del hombro mientras le daba una sonrisa juguetona mientras respondía: "¿Por qué detenerse allí? Ahora que te he entregado la virginidad de mi trasero, hay todo tipo de combinaciones para que podamos probar.

Naruto se rió entre dientes mientras besaba a su amante Suna mientras convocaba a otro par de clones. Temari gimió en su boca mientras uno de los clones se deslizaba dentro de su coño mojado, y Naruto entregó sus labios a su otro clon que rápidamente se tragó su polla por Temari, quien maulló felizmente cuando los tres Naruto comenzaron a usarla para su placer mutuo.

Mientras tanto, en la mansión de Kiyomi, Karura tuvo la repentina sensación de que hacer que su hija viera la razón se había vuelto mucho más improbable.

Naruto estaba en la sala de estar de Tenten cuando terminó de ponerse la ropa. Envió una mirada de vuelta a la habitación del kunoichi y sonrió al ver a Temari sobre el usuario del arma. Ambas mujeres estaban acostadas boca abajo con la cabeza de la rubia apoyada en la parte baja de la espalda de la morena. Mirando hacia otro lado, contuvo una risita, ya que no había sido fácil extraerse de entre los dos, y no deseaba deshacer todo el esfuerzo al despertarlos con cualquier ruido innecesario. A decir verdad, deseó poder quedarse, pero consciente de las tres mujeres que actualmente viven en el edificio que no eran sus amantes, sintió que sería mejor no ser visto saliendo del apartamento de Tenten a primera hora de la mañana.

Al mirar el reloj, vio que se acercaba la medianoche y, aunque Miya también sabría lo que había estado haciendo, Toka y Kurenai probablemente sospecharían un poco si lo veían irse. Él sonrió mientras pensaba que era algo bueno que Tsunami hubiera diseñado los apartamentos para que fueran a prueba de sonido, ya que no dudaba de lo contrario todo el vecindario sabría su secreto. Alisándose la ropa, estaba a punto de irse cuando notó una roca lisa que descansaba sobre el cojín del sofá. Sonriendo mientras lo levantaba, vio que, a diferencia de Tenten y que había creado el que tenía en la mano, era uniformemente suave. Al reconocerlo como el que sus dos amantes habían estado sosteniendo incluso cuando él los había complacido, una vez más se vio obligado a admitir el punto de Temari sobre su control de chakra.

Naruto comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del departamento mientras pensaba más en el asunto. Algo que admitió que había sido reacio a hacer. En parte como resultado de su creencia de que hasta donde el jutsu se hizo más grande siempre había sido mejor, pero al ver el control de Temari sobre su chakra del viento de primera mano, admitió estar un poco intimidado por él. Principalmente porque sus propios problemas con el control eran bastante conocidos, por lo que supuso que había rechazado la recomendación de Temari sobre trabajar en primer lugar. Su razonamiento había sido que no tenía sentido ya que, incluso si tendía a dominar su jutsu, tenía mucho chakra de sobra. Además, con la gran cantidad de chakra que manejaba, el control fino parecía que siempre estaría fuera de su alcance.

Al parecer, Temari había aceptado su razonamiento, pero obviamente había decidido cambiar de estrategia cuando vio que sus palabras no le llegarían. También se imaginó que ella reconocía que la razón de su renuencia era porque su falta de control del chakra casi había impedido que se convirtiera en un shinobi en primer lugar.

Naruto se detuvo en la puerta, usando las marcas de rastreo que había colocado en Toka y Miya para asegurarse de que no estuvieran cerca. Sabía que ambas mujeres probablemente estarían molestas si supieran que las había marcado de esa manera, pero sintió que era mejor no anunciarles su vida amorosa. Lo cual, aunque Miya sabía sobre sus amantes, había estado en el lado equivocado de su Jutsu de Intimidación, que parecía conjurar una cabeza de demonio de aspecto enojado demasiadas veces para invitar a otro al verlo salir de uno de los apartamentos de sus amantes.

Confirmando que la costa estaba despejada, volvió al tema en mente mientras murmuraba: "Todo esto casi no sucedió debido a ese maldito jutsu clon", al salir al pasillo. La idea de que su carrera como shinobi podría haber sido descarrilada por un jutsu de rango E siempre había sido un punto doloroso para él. Sin embargo, era algo en lo que nunca había tenido que pensar realmente después de su graduación, ya que había seguido aprendiendo jutsu más grande y malo, que volver a aprender la técnica normal de clonación casi parecía una broma, al menos hasta que Temari había lanzado el idea.

El razonamiento de Temari era que si bien el poder de Naruto era innegable, su falta de control podría presentar en el futuro peligros para el shinobi con el que estaba emparejado, especialmente en condiciones caóticas como batallas de varios escuadrones. Era algo que ella sentía que debía abordarse, especialmente después de ver la destrucción que su jutsu había destruido en el desierto durante la batalla de él y Gaara con el Kazekage anterior. Naruto había querido señalar que el jutsu de Gaara podría ser igual de destructivo, pero tuvo que admitir que si su amigo hubiera querido, él podría controlar su jutsu si un compañero se preguntaba en el camino de uno. Los suyos, por otro lado, los absorberían si eran amigos o enemigos, como casi le había sucedido a Moegi cuando creó el clon de la sombra implosionante.

Pensando en ese momento, hizo una mueca al recordar su primer pensamiento después de rescatar al genin de cabello naranja que había estado en cómo obtener las mezclas de su sabio y su chakra normal para hacer un clon viable, no en analizar la posible tragedia. Sin embargo, si bien su deseo de reflexionar sobre el perfeccionamiento del jutsu podía entenderse como nadie había resultado herido. Naruto sabía que estaría devastado si lastimaba involuntariamente a alguien que cuidaba con un jutsu errante, lo que teniendo en cuenta lo poderoso que se estaba volviendo su jutsu significaba que tenía más posibilidades de hacerlo en algunos de los campos de batalla abarrotados que Temari le había explicado que algún día podrían ser parte de

Aunque pensar en futuras batallas a gran escala parecía bastante anormal teniendo en cuenta sus objetivos, sabía que, a diferencia de él, Temari no era del tipo de sentarse y esperar a la hora de planificar. Además, reconoció que Temari tenía razón en las batallas caóticas que Tsuande, Mito y ahora Toka tendían a describir que podía encontrarse en desventaja en esas situaciones. Ahora solo en el pasillo, se echó a reír al pensar en cómo Temari había usado a Tenten en su entrenamiento con las piedras de los amantes para demostrar su punto, ya que el kunoichi no había podido lidiar con su chakra poderoso y relativamente descontrolado. Había necesitado ejercer mucho más control sobre su chakra que en mucho tiempo para llegar a un punto en el que Tenten pudiera tratar de pulir la piedra con él.

Mientras más lo pensaba, más se daba cuenta de que no aprender a controlar adecuadamente su chakra podría ser una debilidad que otros también podrían explotar. Sonrió al hacer una nota mental para agradecer a Temari por obligarlo a pensar en el tema, ya que lo había evitado durante tanto tiempo. También comenzó a sospechar que una de las razones por las cuales el Tercer Hokage nunca había intervenido para enseñarle el jutsu Shadow Clone, a pesar de que probablemente sabía que la razón por la que no podía realizar el clon jutsu básico, era porque hubiera preferido que Naruto superara su debilidad en lugar de básicamente engañar al sistema como lo había hecho.

Ese pensamiento hizo que Naruto se detuviera antes de entrar en el hueco de la escalera y dirigirse al último piso donde residía su departamento. Mirando hacia atrás, el jinchuriki se dio cuenta de que muchos de sus avances habían sido básicamente el desarrollo de un atajo, que aunque no era algo malo por sí solo. Tiende a convertirse en uno cuando permite que se considere lo suficientemente bueno. Por ejemplo, está usando un clon para crear el Rasengan, y aunque lo había superado, la única razón se debió a su combate contra sus amantes como Koharu y Tsunade, ya que los dos kunoichi Clase S no iban a quedarse esperando. él para completar el jutsu. Naturalmente, fue una lección que aplicó para hacer su Rasenshuriken también, pero se dio cuenta de que de no ser por ellos o por sus otros amantes el entrenamiento constante, probablemente todavía tendría esos defectos en su jutsu.

También se dio cuenta de que con un mejor control del chakra, también podría deshacerse de la única debilidad verdadera que poseía, el genjutsu. Pensando en sus dos peleas con Sasuke, Naruto se dio cuenta de que era bastante afortunado de que su ex compañero de equipo realmente prefiriera dominar a través del poder. Pero recordando su encuentro con Itachi durante la misión para rescatar al secuestrado Gaara antes de que abriera el pergamino que Kanji le dio, Naruto se dio cuenta de que para que Sasuke contienda con su hermano, también tenía que tener una gran variedad de genjutsu a su disposición. , lo cual admitió el jinchuriki si no fuera porque su madre es parte de él significaría que estaría tostado si se enfrentara a otro usuario de genjutsu. A menos que siguiera la ruta de Shikamaru para romper uno, pero prefiriera no tener que recurrir a romper huesos,

Aunque tenía varios amantes que se especializaban en genjutsu, decidió acercarse a Toka para entrenarlo, ya que su genjutsu había sido más poderoso que cualquier cosa que Tayuya o Yakumo fueran actualmente capaces de hacer. Con la esperanza de que ella aceptara, pasó unos momentos pensando en lo que había aprendido sobre ella desde su aparición en Konoha que podría usar para ayudarla a convencerla. No pensó que tomaría mucho ya que ella probablemente aprovecharía la oportunidad, ya que probablemente se alegraría de que reconociera sus talentos. Algo que sintió era bastante extraño teniendo en cuenta sus antecedentes de batalla casi constante, pero supuso que era una señal de la lucha constante en la que ella se había comprometido para ser reconocida por sus compañeros.

Le había preguntado a Mito al respecto, y se sorprendió al enterarse de que Uzumaki no estaba tan emocionado de compartir el presente con Toka. Al principio, Naruto había asumido que era porque con alguien que la conocía de su vida anterior cercana, Mito podría sentirse un poco incómodo con su relación. Sin embargo, contrario a su creencia, resultó que la pelirroja simplemente no se preocupaba por la mujer. Mito había admitido que mientras Toka había enfrentado una considerable batalla cuesta arriba en su deseo de ser aceptada como igual en el sistema shinobi predominantemente masculino antes de la fundación de las Aldeas Ocultas. No había hecho amigos entre otras mujeres en esa búsqueda principalmente por su forma de pensar. Para ella, si una mujer había aceptado el status quo, eran tan responsables como los hombres que trataban de detenerla. A Mito

Naruto pudo ver de dónde venía su amante Uzumaki principalmente debido a la actitud bastante distante de Toka con varios de sus amantes, pero principalmente Tsunade, Fu y Sakura. Sospechaba que la razón detrás de esto se debía a la molestia que sentía por la libertad que exhibía la kunoichi a su alrededor. Para una mujer como ella, que había necesitado a horcajadas la línea de lucha contra el sistema de su época, mientras que al mismo tiempo formaba parte de ella, de repente se encontraba en un período de tiempo en el que, en su mayor parte, las mujeres tenían todas las cosas. había anhelado y, por lo tanto, había convertido sus actividades en preocupaciones más pausadas en lugar de mantener la disciplina de hierro que había sentido que debía mantener para poder sobrevivir y cuestionó su dedicación a su causa. Se imaginó que para Toka ver a algunos de los kunoichi más jóvenes hablar sobre sus últimos enamoramientos o las últimas modas y locuras dietéticas hizo que la mujer se preguntara por qué había luchado tanto. Aparentemente, tampoco le importaba el deseo de los kunoichi modernos de mostrar sus productos, ya que lo había dicho mientras hacía sonar que casi esperaba que la mayoría de los kunoichi que encontró aparecieran trabajando en un barrio rojo.

Naruto supuso que también podría entender parcialmente de dónde venía Toka considerando cómo la mayoría de los shinobi de su época vestían armaduras. Después de todo, Koharu había compartido una opinión similar en un momento. Sin embargo, sospechaba que Toka no se daba cuenta de que su actitud recordaba más bien a los hombres que la habían retenido en su tiempo. Toka en muchos aspectos representaba algo que Naruto estaba preocupado por su propio sueño, que era principalmente eso, aunque era un noble propósito. Su logro no necesariamente significaba que terminaría gustándole los resultados. Especialmente a medida que pasaba más tiempo y las generaciones siguientes olvidaban las luchas del pasado para centrarse en lo que les importaba, lo que podría parecer trivial para Naruto y sus amantes. De acuerdo, fue más extremo en el caso de Toka debido a su repentina aparición en el futuro, pero eso no quiere decir que él y sus amantes no experimentarían una insatisfacción similar con el mundo debido a sus existencias potencialmente largas. Naruto se preguntó si algo así sucedería si tendrían derecho a intervenir, o de forma muy parecida a cómo sentía que Toka necesitaba aceptar el mundo, tendría que adaptarse y dejar que continuara en el curso hacia el que la generación del tiempo lo estaba mirando.

Sin embargo, esas eran preocupaciones por el futuro. Su actual era su esperanza de que su elección de aprender a superar el genjutsu de Toka no enviara olas a través de su harén. Principalmente, ya que sospechaba que varios de sus amantes preferirían no verla convertirse en miembro y, por lo tanto, se sentirían bastante nerviosos por haber pasado mucho tiempo con ella. A Naruto le gustaría poder decirles que pasar el tiempo con una mujer no significa necesariamente que vaya a acostarse con ella, pero sabía que su historia reciente sería fácil.

Sin embargo, dudaba que tuviera que preocuparse por tal cosa en el caso de Toka en particular. Se imaginó que, en su mayor parte, si Toka supiera de sus muchas relaciones, sin duda dañaría su reputación en sus ojos, debido a su aversión por el papel que las mujeres habían jugado en su época. No dudaba de que, en lo que respecta a Toka, tener un harén lo consideraría de la misma manera que los hombres que habían tratado de obligarla a aceptar su lugar como fuente de futuros shinobi para ser utilizados en la lucha constante. de la era del clan en guerra. Era una de las razones por las que estaba contento de que ni Toka ni Tsunade parecieran desarrollar algún tipo de vínculo familiar entre ellos, ya que no obligaría a que el problema salga a la luz como lo había hecho con Kiba debido a su relación con Tsume.

"¿Naruto?" una voz sorprendida interrumpió sus pensamientos y lo hizo maldecir mentalmente.

"Kurenai," dijo el Jinchuriki girando sorprendido.

Estaba a punto de ofrecer una explicación de por qué estaba dejando el piso del apartamento de Tenten tan tarde en la noche, pero afortunadamente la kunoichi de ojos rojos ya se había formado la suya propia cuando dijo: "No me digan que ustedes tres están terminando su entrenamiento de chakra ahora ". Naruto respiró un poco más fácil mientras agregaba: "Kakashi a menudo dijo que tendías a esforzarte al máximo, pero solo puedo imaginar en qué estado dejaste a los otros dos".

La risa de Naruto contuvo algo de su alegría de que era evidente que el Jounin Sensei no tenía idea. Pero al comentar cómo sus amantes seguían llevándolo a la cama cuando había tratado de terminar las cosas antes, dijo: "En realidad, fueron Tenten y Temari quienes quisieron continuar. Sabía cómo sería para algunos dejar el departamento tan tarde en la noche ".

Kurenai sonrió ante su comentario y respondió: "¿Miedo de que Ayame vuelva a hablar?"

Naruto sacudió la cabeza y respondió: "No, soy afortunado de que ella no sea del tipo celoso".

"Yo diría", dijo Kurenai con ironía, "no sé lo cómodo que estaría de saber que mi novio vivía en un edificio de apartamentos donde él era el único hombre entre un grupo de mujeres solteras".

Naruto se rió un poco incómodo ya que no quería mentir abiertamente sobre su apego o el de las otras mujeres, ya que tendía a sostenerse con personas que simplemente no creían que un hombre con un gran harén fuera posible. Por lo tanto, se conformó con encogerse de hombros y dijo: "Como dije, tengo suerte".

Kurenai arqueó una ceja ya que tenía la sensación de que la respuesta de Naruto debía interpretarse de diferentes maneras. Pero antes de que pudiera investigar más, sus propias actividades se pusieron en tela de juicio cuando fue puesta bajo un foco de atención cuando él comentó: "Parece que no soy la única que quema el aceite de medianoche".

Kurenai se sintió un poco cohibida, ya que estaba vestida solo con un sujetador deportivo y pantalones cortos para correr. Además, su piel aún brillaba por el largo recorrido que había tomado mientras intentaba ponerse en forma. Al explicar su apariencia, dijo: "Todavía estoy en mi licencia forzada, así que no puedo reservar los campos de entrenamiento. Traté de correr durante el día pero con toda la construcción ... "

" ¿Es un poco difícil encontrar una buena ruta? " Preguntó Naruto.

"Iba a decir, corre más de un par de cuadras sin escuchar silbidos de lobo y llamadas de gatos", dijo Kurenai molesto.

"Ah", dijo Naruto antes de reírse. Kurenai también sonrió, lo que se convirtió en un sonrojo cuando el rubio agregó: "Bueno, a pesar de su naturaleza bastante grosera, y potencialmente me evitas en el futuro, déjame decirte que por lo menos puedo entender de dónde vienen".

Kurenai se sorprendió por la declaración de Naruto principalmente ya que parecía salir de su lengua tan fácilmente. Algo, eso provocó que apareciera una pequeña grieta en su imagen más inocente del jinchuriki rubio, ya que hasta ese momento había tenido dificultades para verlo como algo más que el joven que había sido ajeno a la evidente obsesión de Hinata. Supuso que su relación con Ayame lo había hecho madurar, pero también le planteó varias preguntas más. La primera es cómo Ayame podría estar tan en paz con Naruto como el único hombre que vive en el Hidden Eddy Inn, especialmente porque había tenido una cita con varios de los residentes. Por supuesto, sabía que habían sido descritos como fechas de juego o entrenamiento, pero al mirar las cosas con su nueva perspectiva, comenzó a preguntarse.

Aparentemente, el tiempo pasó más lentamente para ella cuando de repente se dio cuenta de que Naruto estaba llamando su nombre un poco preocupado y le preguntó: "Oye, ¿está todo bien? No dije algo que no debería haber dicho, ¿verdad?

"Um ... no", dijo Kurenai orientándose, "Me sorprendiste, eso es todo. Pero gracias por el cumplido."

"Oh, está bien", dijo Naruto restaurando ligeramente la visión más inocente de Kurenai de él mientras continuaba, "En realidad tenía miedo de que comenzaras a evitarme" Naruto agitó las escaleras mientras preguntaba: "Bueno, ¿puedo acompañarte a nuestro piso?"

Kurenai sonrió ante el gesto cuando asintió y comenzó a pasar junto a él. Naruto luego procedió a seguir hasta llegar al cuarto piso. Cuando al alcanzarlo, colocó su mano sobre su hombro y le dijo: "Bueno, aquí es donde nos separamos. Buenas noches, Kurenai.

"Buenas noches", respondió un poco sorprendida por el contacto, mientras veía a Naruto dirigirse a su departamento.

Naruto podía sentir sus ojos sobre él y preguntarse si tal vez se había extralimitado aplicando su marca de localización en su hombro. Había decidido arriesgarse ya que no quería encontrarse nuevamente sorprendido por la mujer en un momento menos oportuno. Miró hacia atrás cuando llegó a su departamento, lo que provocó que Kurenai mirara hacia otro lado mientras se volvía hacia el que compartía con Anko y Yuugao. Naruto tuvo dificultades para mirar hacia otro lado, ya que una parte de él admitió que todavía deseaba a Kurenai por todas las razones que originalmente le habían hecho agregarla a la lista de "Deseos" que Ino había sugerido al comienzo de su búsqueda.

Sin embargo, Naruto creía que perseguir a la mujer recién viuda sería simplemente un acto de arrogancia de su parte. Como tal, su razón principal para colocar su marca de localización en ella había sido evitar que tropezara con él en una posición comprometida. Sin embargo, también lo hizo porque el Hidden Eddy Inn era su hogar y eso significaba que todas las mujeres que vivían allí estaban bajo su protección, incluso si no estaban con él de la manera más íntima como la mayoría de los residentes. Al entrar en su departamento, decidió darse una ducha rápida antes de dormir un poco para descansar y enfrentar los desafíos del nuevo día.

Tsunade se sentó en la caja de Hokage del Chunin Arena y luego de ver a la multitud dirigiendo su atención al hombre al que había invitado a unirse a ella, "Me alegra que hayas decidido aceptar mi invitación Jirocho ".

"¿Quién podría rechazar la invitación para ver la competencia de hoy de una manera generalmente reservada para Kage?" dijo el hombre cuya familia semi-respetable estaba a cargo de Degarashi Port. Consciente de que limitaba en la línea entre la respetabilidad por su control del Puerto y la infamia por sus intereses de control en las salas de juego y los burdeles, preguntó: "¿Estás seguro de que estoy bien aquí?" Después de todo…"

"Silencio ahora", dijo Tsunade divertido al ver que su amiga parecía incómoda, "Siempre has sido una buena amiga para mí y fue en esas circunstancias que te invité aquí. Además, esperaba que estar despierto y alejado de los demás podría hacer que te abrieras a tus problemas recientes ".

Jirocho no se molestó en ocultar su sorpresa porque Tsunade sabía de las recientes luchas que su familia estaba teniendo para mantener el favor del Daimyo y, con él, el control del puerto de Degarashi. Sin embargo, se recuperó rápidamente cuando dijo: "Le agradezco su preocupación, pero una parte de mi estrategia para tratar con mis nuevos rivales en la Familia Nagatomi es la razón por la que participé en esta competencia. Hablando de eso, ¿está listo mi as en el hoyo?

Tsunade asintió con la cabeza y respondió: "Sí, como usted solicitó, él no está al tanto de su participación en el evento de hoy. Admito que fue una precaución sabia, ya que dudo que sea capaz de mantener su exuberancia al participar en secreto y podría haber dado pistas a algunos de tus rivales al darse cuenta de que técnicamente también podrían haber contratado a shinobi ".

"Bien", dijo Jirocho mientras buscaba algo de naranja entre los espectadores. Al no encontrar lo que estaba buscando, comentó: "Sin embargo, pensé que aún estaría entre la multitud".

Tsunade sonrió cuando dijo: "Oh, estoy segura de que le encantaría estar, pero su agenda tiende a ser bastante ... ocupada". Actualmente está ayudando a su sensei con algo de entrenamiento ". Al ver la mirada de preocupación de su amiga, dijo: "No te preocupes, Kakashi me asegura que no será nada demasiado intenso. Los acontecimientos recientes le han hecho cuestionar algunas de las conclusiones a las que había llegado sobre un jutsu suyo ".

Para demostrarle a Tsunade que sus propias fuentes de información no debían subestimarse, Jirocho preguntó: "¿Los eventos que mencionas estarían relacionados con la repentina aparición de tu familiar perdido hace mucho tiempo?

Tsunade se divirtió con el intento de su amiga de levantarla mientras respondía: "Sí, Kakashi cree que fue golpeada por el mismo jutsu que él había desarrollado en su Sharingan. Teniendo en cuenta que hasta ahora Kakashi solo lo ha usado como un arma ofensiva que destruyó secciones de sus oponentes. La apariencia de Toka parece sugerir que no ha explorado todas las posibilidades del jutsu.

"Interesante", dijo Jirocho mientras se preguntaba cómo Naruto podría ayudar a su sensei a explorar más sus habilidades.

Pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, la multitud se calló cuando la mujer pelirroja que más se creía responsable del concurso del día se acercó al balcón donde el potencial chunin generalmente esperaba su oportunidad de competir. Sin embargo, Tsunade sabía que en lugar de ser Kiyomi, era su abuela, Mito Uzumaki, quien se estaba preparando para dirigirse a la multitud. Ella admitió estar un poco aprensiva ante el cambio, pero reconoció que quizás era la mejor solución disponible para traer a Mito al mundo. Por supuesto, su abuela se vio rodeada de modo que algunos de los cambios que Kiyomi había hecho parecían a la multitud como el cabello más corto de Bijuu. Pero Tsunade sabía que un henge era tan bueno como la persona que interpretaba el papel, y aunque Kiyomi había mantenido un perfil relativamente bajo. Ella había interactuado con algunos de los superiores de la aldea, quién podría causar problemas al harén si comenzaran a sospechar del engaño. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus preocupaciones, Tsunade se vio obligada a admitir que en las pocas apariciones en las pruebas que Mito había hecho, nadie parecía más sabio. El Hokage supuso que una cosa que ayudaría a mantener las cosas de esa manera, era la capacidad de Kiyomi para comunicarse telepáticamente con su antiguo anfitrión como resultado del vínculo que una vez compartieron en caso de que enfrentara una situación que requiriera el conocimiento directo de Bijuu.

Hablando por el micrófono, su abuela dijo: "Damas y caballeros, les agradezco por ayudar a Great Tree Shipping Company a recuperarse comprando un boleto para ver la emoción de hoy. Al hacer de este evento un espectáculo con entradas agotadas, si necesitamos pagar el premio, usted ha ayudado a garantizar que no salga de nuestros fondos limitados. Aunque esperamos poder obtener un beneficio natural ". La multitud se rió de la ligera broma de Mito mientras continuaba mientras extendía su mano detrás de ella, haciendo que las mujeres que participaban dieran un paso adelante: "Detrás de mí están las mujeres que hemos contratado para ayudar a asegurar la valiosa carga que esperamos que la demostración de hoy aliente muchos de ustedes confiarán a la Great Tree Shipping Company en el futuro. Como pronto verá, sus servicios serán muy importantes,

Cuando Bijuu se volvió humana, se hizo visible detrás de ella. Mito continuó: "Además, me complace anunciar que mi empresa, en asociación con el liderazgo de Konoha, ha asegurado varias rutas comerciales en todo Fire Country y en Lightening Country. Estas rutas nos permitirán usar Leaf o Kumo-nin para mover envíos entre los dos países sin tener que contratar equipos completos de shinobi de cada aldea. Ahora, un número determinado de shinobi de cada una de las aldeas podrá escoltar la carga durante todo el viaje y, por lo tanto, reducir los costos. Pero, todos ustedes no vinieron aquí hoy para escuchar un discurso comercial. Hoy viniste a ver si todos hablamos, así que déjame explicarte las reglas para que podamos poner en marcha esta competencia ".

Mito hizo una pausa por un momento antes de indicar una sección de la arena que había sido reservada para los participantes y las personas que los contrataron. Mirando la asamblea de personajes, Mito sonrió al ver que la mayoría de los que habían patrocinado a las personas habían optado por la mentalidad de cantidad sobre calidad. Algo que no la sorprendió, ya que muchos de los rivales de la Great Tree Shipping Company esperaban usar el concurso como un medio para detener su revitalización. Algo que la competencia realmente había alentado desde que una vez que la gente pagó la considerable tarifa de entrada; podrían ingresar un número ilimitado de personas bajo su nombre. Por supuesto, estaban limitados por la cantidad de hombres que podían permitirse lanzar al concurso,

Kiyomi, por supuesto, había alentado a la competencia de su compañía a lanzar todo lo que pudieran al concurso haciendo que las reglas los favorecieran tanto. Tenía la esperanza de que si perseveraban, duplicaría o incluso triplicaría la cantidad de negocios que recibía la Compañía. Algo que necesitaba desesperadamente hacer, ya que varias de sus otras inversiones aún no habían obtenido ganancias, principalmente los múltiples edificios de apartamentos que había comprado, entre los cuales se podía contar el Hidden Eddy Inn, así como Whirling Tides Manor. Actualmente, ambos proyectos estaban consumiendo recursos que aún no habían generado riqueza para pagar las inversiones iniciales y mucho menos generar capital para otras nuevas.

Era arriesgado, pero obviamente su antiguo Bijuu era de la opinión de que la mayoría de las entradas no tendrían acceso a personas capaces de igualar el poder de sus hermanos. Mito, dirigió su mirada a la ventana de visualización de Hokage donde un hombre llamado Jirocho estaba sentado con su nieta. Mirándolo, se sintió un poco nerviosa ya que él se estaba aprovechando de que los patrocinadores tenían derecho a no nombrar sus entradas antes de sus respectivos partidos, además de decir cuántas personas estaban ingresando. El jefe de la familia Wasabi solo había enumerado un competidor y algo le dijo a Mito que, aunque en combate, la cantidad sobre la calidad tendía a llevar el día en la mayoría de los campos de batalla. Eso no significaba que siempre fuera el caso.

Volviendo a dirigirse a la multitud, dijo: "Está bien, así que, en lo que respecta a las reglas, los patrocinadores de los competidores pueden lanzar tantos hombres como quieran en cada partido. Además, para apilar aún más el mazo contra nosotros, estoy haciendo el siguiente complemento a esa regla en que los patrocinadores también pueden agrupar sus recursos si así lo desean. Nuestra respuesta, por supuesto, dependerá de cuántos oponentes se pongan contra nosotros en una sola ronda, pero no usaremos más que las mujeres que están detrás de mí ".

Detrás de ella escuchó un pequeño grito de alegría cuando Nel dijo: "Sí, eso significa que Nel también puede jugar".

"Nel", dijo Rangiku sorprendido, "Te dije que te quedaras en la mansión".

"Nel tampoco quería", dijo la diminuta Bijuu sacando la lengua, "Nel también quiere competir".

Mito ignoró la conversación detrás de ella a favor de continuar mientras terminaba: "Les daremos a los patrocinadores quince minutos para que tomen sus decisiones. Una vez más, gracias a todos por venir e independientemente de si ganamos, perdemos o incluso empatamos. Creo que todos se sorprenderán de la colección de talento que hemos reunido para entregar los productos ".

Urd ignoró a los hermanos discutiendo mientras se acercaba a Mito para decirle: "Buen discurso. No crees que estás apilando demasiado las cosas contra nosotros, ¿verdad?

Antes de que Mito pudiera responder, Mirajane intervino y comentó: "¿Qué pasa, asustada? Si estás tan preocupado, siéntate fuera de la competencia. Pero un verdadero Bijuu es más que un rival para la colección de punks que esperan para involucrarnos ".

Urd entrecerró los ojos ante las seis colas que parecían ser una niña de unos quince años y se habían puesto un traje negro bastante revelador. Urd sabía que Kiyomi creía que la razón por la que su hermano había tomado la forma de una mujer en la cúspide de la feminidad era para que no la encerraran. Urd imaginó que si Mirajane decidiera alterar drásticamente su busto o altura, explicaría cualquier cambio repentino como el inicio de un repentino aumento de las hormonas. Aún debido a su forma juvenil, la mujer que había surgido de la cola sacrificada de las ocho colas a menudo tenía la necesidad de llevarla sobre sus rodillas y azotarla por su actitud. Sin embargo, en lugar de eso, simplemente respondió: "No tengo miedo, pero tampoco soy tan tonta como para creer que uno o dos de los que podamos enfrentar podrían no darnos un desafío". Centrándose en Mito,

"Lo sé", respondió Mito con calma, "Pero fue una adición a las reglas que Kiyomi siempre pretendió. Ella cree que dado que el objetivo de la mayoría de los patrocinadores es derrotarlo de la manera más definitiva posible. El dinero del premio es realmente secundario para ellos, por lo que la tentación de combinar fuerzas hará que usen la mayoría de sus recursos rápidamente. Kiyomi no duda de que prevalecerá, pero teme que un concurso prolongado comenzaría a favorecerlos ".

Kukaku resopló despectivamente cuando dijo: "Sus preocupaciones son injustificadas. Pero tengo lugares para estar más tarde, así que si no necesitamos pasar todo el día enfrentando a estos tontos uno por uno, estoy a favor ". Kukaku lanzó una mirada engreída hacia Yoruichi ya que su tono de voz dejaba pocas dudas de que sus planes incluían entretener a algún hombre.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, su hermana no alcanzó el anzuelo, lo que Yoruichi le debía a su moderación a una reciente conversación con Naruto. Yoruichi mantuvo su sonrisa ante la reacción de Kukaku hacia sí misma, ya que quería honrar la petición de su amante de que dejara de ser tan conflictiva con su hermana sobre su elección de estar con otros hombres. Naruto le había explicado que a pesar de su creencia en la profecía de su padre, la relación importante no era la que había entre Kukaku y él, sino la que había entre las dos hermanas. Tal como lo había explicado, Kukaku de repente se encontró experimentando emociones conocidas de las que no se había dado cuenta que eran posibles, y dado que no había tenido el mismo vínculo con él que Yoruichi había desarrollado a través de Yugito.

Aún así, la mujer de piel oscura se sintió satisfecha al sacar algo del viento de la vela de Kukaku al no darle la reacción que había estado buscando. Desinflandándolos un poco más, agregó: "Haremos todo lo posible para sacarte de aquí a tiempo para tu cita". Dirigiéndose a sus hermanas, que se habían entregado a Naruto, sonrió como un gato cuando propuso: "Hablando de fechas, ¿qué tal si hacemos las cosas un poco interesantes al ver quién puede eliminar a la mayoría de los oponentes?"

Rangiku puso su discusión con Nel, que había degenerado en un conjunto infantil de insultos en espera colocando su mano sobre la diminuta cabeza de Bijuu para preguntar: "¿Cuál es el premio?"

Yoruichi sonrió mientras decía: "El privilegio de acompañar a Naruto a la inauguración de la nueva sala de juegos".

Tanto Seven como Rangiku fueron tentados por la propuesta, pero Seven-Tails comentó: "Lo que te hace estar tan seguro de que estarás en condiciones de decidir tal cosa. Pensé que el plan era abrirlo para el decimoctavo cumpleaños de Naruto, imagino que la competencia para escoltarlo será bastante dura ".

Yoruichi sonrió mientras admitía: "Los planes cambian, y tengo buena autoridad de que, dado que puede ser difícil reunir a todos en su cumpleaños exacto, se decide abrirlo la próxima vez que podamos reunir a todos, incluso si es unos meses antes ".

Rangiku, sintiendo que Yoruichi era la mente maestra detrás del cambio, dijo: "Déjame adivinar, resulta que sabes cuál es esa fecha".

Dándole a un gato que se comió la sonrisa canaria, admitió: "No solo eso, sino que ya aseguró una cita con Naruto esa noche. Pero me siento generoso y siento que una pequeña competencia entre nosotros podría agregar un poco de sabor al entretenimiento de hoy ".

Rangiku sonrió mientras aceptaba el trato diciendo: "Bueno, estaré pensando en ti mientras estoy envuelto en su ..."

"¡Rangiku!" Seven dijo rápidamente interrumpiendo a su hermana.

"¿Qué?" la rubia preguntó, pero recordó quién estaba presente como resultado de una mirada aguda de su hermana mientras señalaba a Nel.

"Nel también quiere jugar", dijo emocionado el niño Bijuu.

Lo que le valió un rápido, "Eres demasiado joven", del rubio tetona.

"Eso es lo que siempre dices", dijo Nel enojada mientras hinchaba las mejillas y comenzaba a poner mala cara. "Nel tiene la misma edad que tú, según Kiyomi".

"Sí, pero tú no actúas como parte", respondió Rangiku.

"Tú tampoco", dijo Seven divertido antes de agregar, "Pero cuenta conmigo también".

Las tres mujeres sacudieron su acuerdo mientras Tier observaba en silencio. En verdad, todavía se preguntaba qué era lo que tenía a sus hermanos tan ansiosos por complacer al joven jinchuriki. Ella admitió que él era amable y, a pesar de conocer sus orígenes, no la trataba de manera diferente a ninguna de las otras mujeres con las que lo había visto interactuar, no aceptaba tan cariñosamente como él estaba con las mujeres atadas a él.

Ella admitiría estar un poco sorprendida de que él no estuviera tratando de reclamarla activamente como lo había hecho con sus otras hermanas, ya que ella creía que esa había sido la intención de Kiyomi al liberar al otro Bijuu. Más concretamente, había escuchado la conversación de Naruto con Yoruichi, ya que había tenido lugar en la mansión después de una discusión particularmente desagradable entre la mujer de cabello púrpura y Kukaku. Se sorprendió bastante al saber que Naruto sentía que Kukaku tenía derecho a explorar una vida que no lo involucraba. Sin embargo, aunque su creencia de que Yoruichi no debería permitir que las elecciones de Kukaku arruinaran el vínculo entre ellos debido a su interpretación de la profecía de su padre me parecería que no deseaba reclamar a ninguno de los otros Bijuu, había despertado el interés de Tier en el rubio. hombre. Todavía,

Como resultado, Tier se alegró de que estuvieran cubiertos por el cuello de la chaqueta que llevaba puesto que no se había movido tan rápido como podía admitir que algunos de los ruidos que hacía su hermana la habían intrigado. Estaba contenta por la distracción cuando una de las mujeres que le había dado vida a Emilou Appaci le preguntó al notar su mirada apoyada en sus hermanas: "No me digas que estás considerando unirte a su competencia, Lady Tier".

"No creo que se haya propuesto para mi beneficio", dijo Tier dirigiéndose a las tres mujeres que se habían comprometido como sus siervas, a pesar de su insistencia en que no era necesario. Tier podía ver que Appaci no iba a abandonar el asunto, lo que resultaría en que Cyan o Mila saltaran al reprensión de su camarada por interrogarla, lo que a su vez probablemente generaría una discusión. No deseando ver que sus energías se desviaran, ya que sabía lo importante que era la competencia para Kiyomi, intervino en el ciclo que se había desarrollado muchas veces diciendo: "Espero que hagas tus mejores esfuerzos hoy. No decepciones ". Redirigiendo la conversación nuevamente a su punto de origen, ella dijo: "Además, las preocupaciones de Urd son genuinas Mira. Tengo la sensación de que varios de nuestros oponentes están tratando de suprimir su chakra para hacernos subestimarlos. Solo necesitan derrotar a uno de nosotros para salir victorioso; Necesitamos derrotarlos a todos. Ya hemos entregado el conocimiento de que creemos ser fuertes al aceptar enfrentarnos a tantos oponentes. Los que enfrentamos no tienen esa obligación y un momento de inatención puede costarnos el concurso ".

"No me des la lección número tres", dijo Mirajane molesta cuando mencionó el número reducido de colas de Tier.

Tier no mordió el anzuelo ya que las mujeres se comprometieron a amenazar con hacer lo que ella impidió mientras respondía con calma: "Mi número de colas no tiene correlación con mi nivel actual de poder. Además, si lo hiciera, no sería para ti mostrar más respeto a Urd ".

Mirajane parecía que iba a disparar una dura respuesta, pero sonó un ratonero que indicaba que se había alcanzado el límite de tiempo. Las mujeres observaron a un hombre acercarse al micrófono situado en el área para sus oponentes y anunciaron: "He sido elegida para anunciar la decisión tomada por varios patrocinadores que han decidido unir fuerzas. Prometemos todos nuestros platos principales que suman más de doscientos.

Yoruichi sonrió mientras veía a una gran parte de la arena comenzar a caminar por los pasillos para saltar al centro. Pronto se hizo evidente que una buena porción no encajaría, por lo que el resto se quedó atrás para actuar como reservas. La mujer de piel oscura saltó al área y dijo: "Juego con chicas".

Pero descubrió que Seven y Rangiku habían aterrizado frente a ella con la rubia diciendo: "Oh, no, no lo haces. No está resolviendo nuestra apuesta en la primera ronda ". Antes de que Yoruichi pudiera comentar, Rangiku se volvió hacia las tres mujeres a su derecha y le preguntó a las sombras de Tier mientras pensaba en ellas: "¿Y qué están haciendo ustedes tres? No me digas que quieres aprovechar nuestra apuesta.

Cyan se llevó la mano a la boca y respondió: "Difícilmente, pero Lady Tier nos advirtió que no subestimáramos a nuestros oponentes y ustedes obviamente están pensando más con sus lomos que con sus cerebros".

Los tres Bijuu entrecerraron los ojos cuando Seven comentó: "¿Obtendré los diez millones de ryo si noqueo a esa perra?"

"Posiblemente, pero serás tú quien se lo explique a Naruto", comentó Yoruichi secamente. Al ver la carga de la primera ola, dijo: "Vamos, demostrémosles incluso con nuestros lomos tomando las decisiones, somos dos veces las mujeres que son".

Appaci, Cyan y Mila parecían listos para aceptar el desafío mientras despegaban después de que los tres Bijuu entraran en las filas de los oponentes con la esperanza de asegurarse un poco de tiempo de Naruto. Como resultado, la mayoría de las personas en la primera ola no sabían qué los golpeó cuando fueron enviados a volar.

"Vamos Kakashi-sensei", dijo Naruto aburrido mientras yacía en el suelo mientras esperaba su profesor para aparecer, "Me estoy perdiendo la pelea".

"Bueno, entonces sugiero que lleguemos a eso", dijo Kakashi como si las palabras de su alumno lo hubieran convocado.

Naruto se puso de pie de un salto y dijo: "He estado esperando aquí por horas. Dijiste que nos encontraríamos alrededor de la una de la tarde.

"Lo que significa que deberías haber sabido que realmente quería encontrarme a las tres", respondió Kakashi levantando la vista de su libro.

"Si eso es lo que querías decir, entonces deberías haberlo dicho", respondió Naruto molesto. "¿No puedes anunciar una hora y presentarte como todos los demás?"

Kakashi se rió entre dientes mientras respondía: "Ahora, ¿quién está perdiendo el tiempo?"

"Argh", dijo Naruto mientras se frotaba la cabeza con frustración antes de preguntar: "Está bien, tú ganas". Entonces, ¿para qué necesitas mi ayuda?

"Simple", dijo Kakashi divertido, "¿Tienes uno de tus Hiraishin kunai?"

"Claro", dijo Naruto mientras lo sacaba de su bolsa mientras compraba el kunai. Lanzándolo a su maestro le preguntó: "¿Pero para qué lo necesitas?"

"Simple, voy a usar Kamui para teletransportarlo. Solo quiero que informe sobre lo que siente en relación con su ubicación.

"¿Eso es?" Preguntó Naruto sorprendido.

"Eso es todo", confirmó Kakashi mientras levantaba su diadema y luego lanzaba al Kunai en el aire. Al centrarse en él, hizo que el espacio se deformara a su alrededor antes de que se detuviera y desapareciera.

"Whoa", dijo Naruto aunque Kakashi creía que tenía más que ver con lo que estaba sintiendo que con el jutsu que acababa de presenciar.

Bajando la diadema, preguntó: "¿Puedes sentir dónde está?"

"Se siente como si estuviera en todas partes y también en ninguna parte", dijo Naruto luchando por poner en palabras lo que estaba sintiendo. "Definitivamente no creo que quiera intentar recuperarlo".

Kakashi asintió, ya que odiaría tener que explicarle a Tsunade que Naruto estaba perdido de la misma manera que Toka. Temblando por la idea de un grupo de mujeres enfurecidas buscando su sangre, dijo: "¿Puedes soltar la marca en el kunai?"

"No estoy seguro", dijo Naruto mientras hacía una señal con la mano para soltarlo y disipar la marca en el kunai. Kakashi sospechó que funcionó cuando el rostro de Naruto perdió la mirada ligeramente confundida que había estado usando mientras intentaba ubicar la ubicación exacta del kunai. Centrándose en su maestro, el jinchuriki preguntó: "¿Entonces fue allí donde estuvo Toka todo este tiempo?"

"No lo creo", respondió Kakashi, "A decir verdad, si tuviera que adivinar que estaba atrapada en algún lugar entre la dimensión que Kamui creó y este mundo. Es probable que desde que Toka describió al Uchiha que la envió allí aparentemente había desbloqueado el Mangekyō Sharingan, la dimensión nunca se formó por completo. Probablemente fue atrapada en algún lugar en el tirón de esta y aquella dimensión. Es probable que ella retrocediera como resultado del colapso de esa dimensión y se rindió de ella.

Se dio cuenta de que su alumno no entendía del todo, pero estaba ansioso por ver el evento que se realizaba en el Chunin Exam Arena cuando dijo: "Bien, ¿hay algo más?"

Kakashi se rió entre dientes ya que sabía que Naruto estaría obteniendo una visión cercana y personal de eso mientras decía: "No, eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Ahora que estoy seguro de que mi Kamui se está alimentando de algo en lo que puedo trabajar para explorar diferentes vías para acceder a él ".

"Está bien", dijo Naruto volviéndose para irse mientras estaba ansioso por ver a sus amantes y al otro Bijuu mostrar sus habilidades.

Kakashi observó a su estudiante irse y dejó que algo de la preocupación que sentía por su descubrimiento le llegara a la cara. Su máscara ocultaba la mayor parte, pero estaba seguro de que su ojo también lo reflejaba. Sabía que su teoría sobre Toka era sólida, pero lo que le preocupaba era darse cuenta de que tanto él como Tobi parecían compartir técnicas muy similares. Él creía que las diferencias en ellos podrían ser simplemente el resultado de cómo cada uno de ellos se dio cuenta de que tenían acceso a Kamui y luego desarrolló la técnica.

Kakashi aún no estaba seguro de en qué momento había desbloqueado el Mangekyō Sharingan, ya que solo había explorado la posibilidad de que lo tuviera después de su encuentro con Itachi a raíz de la Invasión de Sonido y que el Uchiha usara su Tsukuyomi sobre él. En los tres años que Naruto había estado fuera con Jiraiya, finalmente había aprendido a activarlo, pero no estaba seguro de las condiciones de cómo había avanzado inicialmente su Sharingan. Como resultado de su chakra limitado al usar el Sharingan en primer lugar, así como su conciencia de que usar el Mangekyō Sharingan aparentemente había ejercido una gran presión sobre Itachi. Se había centrado en perfeccionar a Kamui en un medio rápido pero eficiente para terminar una pelea.

Sin embargo, si tenía razón al pensar que su Kamui era el mismo que el jutsu de Tobi, excepto que se desarrolló a lo largo de un camino diferente, entonces se dio cuenta de que era posible que pudiera usarlo en un asunto similar. Además, Tobi parecía capaz de usar Kamui varias veces en rápida sucesión, aunque Konan había alertado a Naruto y, por extensión, de las limitaciones que había notado en la técnica del hombre enmascarado.

Kakashi admitiría que había otra preocupación con respecto a su reciente revelación sobre su jutsu. Se preguntó si tanto él como Tobi estaban compartiendo la misma técnica. Si es así, sabía que eso significaba que posiblemente podrían contrarrestar algunas de las técnicas de intangibilidad del hombre enmascarado, ya que si su jutsu estaba conectado, eso significaba que podrían estar compartiendo la misma dimensión que Kamui también había creado. Algo que su creencia de que la dimensión que había atrapado a Toka colapsada parecería sugerir que las dimensiones creadas para Kamui eran únicas para los ojos que la usaban.

Kakashi esperaba que estuviera equivocado ya que mientras Tobi aparentemente había tenido dos Sharingan, uno de los cuales había sacrificado contra Konan. El hecho de que lo hubiera escondido detrás de su máscara le sugirió a Kakashi que, en lo que respectaba a Tobi, siempre había sido prescindible, y que era el ojo derecho lo que realmente valoraba. Un ojo que si la teoría que Kakashi estaba formando era correcta, creía que había sido aplastada debajo de una roca. Un temor frío comenzó a correr por su columna vertebral mientras comenzaba a preguntarse sobre la posibilidad de que si se había equivocado al respecto, entonces estaba igualmente equivocado sobre el destino del hombre cuyo ojo izquierdo sabía que manejaba y, sinceramente, de quién iba a ir. para dedicar el futuro previsible al perfeccionamiento.

La posibilidad hizo que la mente de Kakashi se acelerara y no le sorprendió que la mayoría de ellos se hubieran centrado en Rin. Comenzó a darse cuenta de que si la teoría de Kiyomi de que el viejo corredor que Rin había encontrado había sido una antigua Madara. Entonces, el hecho de que Tobi hubiera afirmado ser Madara al presentarse a los huérfanos Ame apenas podía ser una coincidencia. Que el antiguo Madara había salido y atacado a Rin tenía en la mente de Kakashi todo, pero había sellado la identidad de Tobi desde que apareció poco después de la supuesta muerte de Rin. Sin embargo, a pesar de la certeza que sentía, no quería proyectar una sombra oscura sobre el recuerdo de un hombre que, en lo que respecta a la aldea, había muerto como un héroe. No sin pruebas al menos.

Kakashi se subió la diadema ya que el primer paso para reunir esa prueba sería dominar a Kamui en un grado similar a Tobi, o como su mente ya lo llamaba Obito. Kakashi estaba sorprendido por la tranquila aceptación que estaba demostrando de que su compañero de equipo bien podría estar vivo y detrás de gran parte del sufrimiento por el que había pasado su pueblo. En última instancia, creía que era porque, aunque Obito podría estar todavía respirando, el joven serio que había estado muerto había estado muerto durante décadas, como lo demostraron las acciones que había realizado, como su ataque a su sensei en lo que debería haber sido día más feliz, y como resultado había privado a su alumno de sus padres.

En verdad, el hombre que se hacía llamar Tobi se burlaba de todo lo que Obito y ahora Naruto creían. Una abominación, que probablemente le había dado vida a la verdadera Madara Uchiha a través de la aparente muerte de Rin. Kakashi hizo una pausa mientras enviaba una mirada en la dirección que había dejado Naruto mientras se preguntaba cómo reaccionaría Obito si supiera que Rin no solo había muerto, sino que ella estaba viva y en una relación con Naruto. Por un lado, podría ser la chispa necesaria para que su compañero de equipo y amigo abandonaran el camino oscuro que había recorrido durante décadas si supiera que Madara había puesto en marcha los acontecimientos. Sin embargo, por otro lado, un hombre que ya había abandonado todo lo que había sido ya no podría albergar los mismos apegos que una vez tuvo,

En cualquier caso, Kakashi sintió que sería prudente asegurarse de que la existencia de Rin permaneciera en secreto y monitorear si alguien alguna vez comenzó a sospechar lo contrario. Si bien sabía que si Tobi era Obito, tal conocimiento provocaría una respuesta fuerte, también era consciente de que era probable que Madara hubiera tomado precauciones en caso de que su marioneta hubiera tratado de desviarse del plan que había pasado décadas implementando. Sin embargo, una vez más, regresó al primer paso para probar que cualquiera de sus teorías era correcta, lo que le permitió dominar a Kamui en mayor medida, por lo que comenzó a gastar el futuro previsible empujándose de una manera que enorgullecería a su estudiante. Como Naruto había asumido sus deberes autodesignados para detener a Sasuke, pensó que lo menos que podía hacer era mostrar su aprecio al manejar la manzana podrida de su antiguo equipo de manera similar.

Capítulo siguiente: Explosión del pasado: Parte Deux: Toka Senju Parte III


	53. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 53

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío. Además, esta historia es una ficción de limón, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan. Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora. Gracias.

Capítulo 53: Explosión del pasado: Parte Deux: Toka Senju Parte III

"Disculpe. Perdóname. Lo siento." Dijo Naruto y suspiró felizmente mientras se sentaba en su asiento después de atravesar la carrera de obstáculos de los pies de las personas para alcanzarlo. Mirando la devastación que se estaba imponiendo a los mercenarios, bandidos, aquellos que buscaban hacer una fortuna y quienquiera que los competidores de la Great Tree Shipping Company se hubieran escapado juntos, dijo: "Hombre, ver a esas damas trabajar es suficiente para hacer me alegro, no estoy ahí abajo ".

Su comentario y la ignorancia percibida de las identidades de los Bijuu se convirtieron en mujeres, mientras que en parte para las personas que lo rodeaban en la audiencia, era sinceramente para la mujer de cabello castaño sentada a dos asientos de él. Sin embargo, Toka no pareció escucharlo mientras su atención permanecía en la caja donde estaban los otros Bijuu y Mito mientras observaban a Yoruichi, Rangiku, Seven y las tres mujeres que servían a Tier como vasallos luchando contra el pequeño ejército que se les oponía.

Su mirada se desvió de ella hacia Sakura, quien sonrió divertida ante su comentario antes de responder: "¿En serio, ni siquiera una pequeña parte de ti quiere estar allí?"

Al escuchar la incredulidad en el tono de su amante de cabello rosado, admitió: "De acuerdo, tal vez una pequeña parte".

Volvió a mirar hacia la arena justo cuando Seven se metió en la guardia de un hombre y le dio varios disparos en el estómago. Los golpes probablemente habrían sido lo suficientemente malos por sí solos, pero sus puños estaban encerrados en gruesos guantes de piedra que solo aumentaban el daño. Su oponente agarró su pecho probablemente sufriendo de varias costillas rotas y cayó de rodillas. Siete luego lo terminó saltando sobre él y usó la parte posterior de su cabeza como un trampolín que hizo que su cráneo se estrellara contra el suelo cuando ella voló sobre un hombre que se había estado moviendo para atacarla. Ella bajó sus puños sobre la parte superior del cráneo de una mujer que había estado siguiendo detrás de él, enviando su cara aplastante primero al suelo también. Girándose, golpeó a la persona que había saltado en la cara y lo envió saltando por el suelo antes de detenerse a varios metros de distancia.

Al ver la pantalla, Naruto agregó: "Esa parte también se está volviendo cada vez más pequeña".

Volvió a mirar a Sakura, quien le dirigió una sonrisa que indicaba que no lo había comprado por un momento debido a que sabía lo competitivo que podía ser. Miró hacia el suelo de la arena antes de decir: "Parece que Yoruichi está teniendo un pequeño problema".

Naruto se volvió hacia donde estaba luchando su amante de piel oscura y para su sorpresa, ella parecía estar teniendo problemas para asestar un golpe incapacitante contra uno de los oponentes que estaba enfrentando.

"Quédate quieta, pequeña zorra molesta", le dijo Yoruichi a la joven kunoichi que estaba frente a ella después de que su patada fallara, dejando una gran grieta en el suelo. Su oponente aterrizó a varios pies de distancia, lo que le permitió a la mujer de piel oscura un momento para estudiar a la kunoichi, que llevaba una bufanda de tela alrededor de la cabeza para que solo los ojos fueran visibles, así como un traje negro.

La kunoichi cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho mostrando que sostenía varios kunai que luego arrojó. Yoruichi apenas movió su cuerpo mientras esquivaba cada espada antes de golpear la última con su mano desnuda. Luego se lanzó hacia adelante para noquear a su oponente. Ella cerró la distancia entre ellos en un momento, y entregó lo que sintió fue un golpe devastador en el estómago de la mujer.

Sin embargo, su oponente golpeó el suelo y se puso de pie revelando que había logrado disminuir el poder del ataque saltando hacia atrás en el último momento. La Bijuu de cabello púrpura contuvo un gruñido molesto cuando se estaba quedando muy atrás de sus hermanas principalmente debido a la kunoichi que la enfrentaba. La razón principal por la que estaba teniendo un momento tan difícil fue porque parecía que su oponente estaba luchando para ganar. En cambio, como si supiera que no podía vencerla, la kunoichi simplemente se estaba concentrando en tratar de evitar un golpe que la sacara de la pelea. Además, también estaba evitando que Yoruichi se desenganchara o enfrentara a otros oponentes. La kunoichi había sorprendido no solo a los Bijuu, pero sus supuestos aliados cuando varios hombres que la vieron sobrevivir más de un puñado de momentos se habían movido para atacar a Bijuu convertida en mujer. Sin embargo, aprendieron a arrepentirse cuando la kunoichi los había deshabilitado para molestia de Yoruichi ya que no podía contarlos en su total. Al ver su noche con Naruto sonrojándose por el desagüe, había tratado de eliminar a la mujer, pero su oponente se negó obstinadamente a ser aplastada.

Yoruichi maldijo el hecho de que no podía convertir a la mujer en cenizas, sino que Kiyomi no había querido un baño de sangre, ya que sentía que sería malo para los negocios. Ella entrecerró sus ojos dorados a su oponente cuando dijo: "Ya me has molestado lo suficiente niña".

La Bijuu observó a la mujer tensarse mientras se preparaba para un ataque frontal, pero Yoruichi parecía desaparecer de su vista mientras se movía más rápido de lo que su oponente podía seguir. Ella apareció detrás de la kunoichi y la golpeó en la mejilla desde atrás, enviándola a deslizarse por el suelo de la arena. Ella sonrió, ya que sabía que la kunoichi estaba fuera de la pelea ya que su tensión para saltar hacia atrás lo había hecho para que no pudiera disminuir el golpe como lo había estado haciendo. Yoruichi estaba a punto de moverse para recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero vio que sus hermanas Seven y Rangiku estaban en medio de la última ola de oponentes.

Ella sonrió mientras los familiares de Tier observaban con asombro cómo los dos Bijuu fácilmente apartaban a los oponentes restantes mientras competían por el derecho de ser la cita de Naruto para su fiesta de dieciocho años. Al aceptar que no sería capaz de ponerse al día en este punto, se acercó a la mujer que le había hecho perder su apuesta. Al llegar a la mujer propensa, se inclinó para quitarse la bufanda y dijo: "Espero que estés orgullosa de ti misma. Gracias a tu interferencia, mi ... ¡Soifon!

Yoruichi miró sorprendida la cara magullada de Soifon, pero sus ojos se volvieron del tamaño de platillos cuando la bufanda que había retirado comenzó a humear, revelando que tenía etiquetas explotando. "Estas loco…"

El área en la que se encontraban las dos mujeres estalló en una enorme bola de fuego. Yoruichi lo miró mientras se paraba sobre la pared de la arena que separaba a la audiencia de los combatientes. Miró a la joven que sostenía en sus brazos y preguntó: "¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo sabías que te rescataría?

Las mejillas de Soifon comenzaron a colorearse cuando respondió: "Por la misma razón que ayudaste a defender la Aldea de la Hoja durante el ataque de Pain".

Yoruichi quería corregir el pensamiento de la kunoichi ya que era evidente que tenía una idea equivocada detrás de sus acciones ese día. Soifon obviamente pensó que había ayudado a la aldea por un sentido de bondad o pureza de espíritu, pero sinceramente lo había hecho porque era la casa de Naruto. Sin embargo, incapaz de explicar tanto, ella preguntó: "¿Qué estás haciendo en este concurso de todos modos?"

"Me colé porque quería que me reconocieras", dijo Soifon mirando con ojos esperanzados.

"Reconozco que eres un dolor de cabeza", respondió el Bijuu. "Aquí llévala", dijo a un par de médicos que se acercaban para verificar su estado y a quienes le arrojó la kunoichi. Luego, Yoruichi saltó nuevamente a la arena antes de dirigirse a la caja donde sus otros hermanos estaban mirando mientras Seven y Rangiku terminaban de limpiar al resto de los oponentes de la primera ronda.

El hombre se escondió detrás de una pared de roca que la mujer de cabello castaño había hecho antes y que había devastado la formación de sus compañeros bandidos. Había polvo por todas partes dando a la arena una apariencia infernal. Había saltado con la ola final confiando en que él y el grupo de bandidos que había liderado tendrían éxito donde todos los demás habían fallado. Poco sabía él que había estado saltando a un pozo del infierno. "N-ninguna recompensa vale esto", pensó temeroso de dar voz a su queja, menos que fuera atacado por uno de los dos demonios en control de cualquier dominio infernal al que había sido teletransportado una vez que dejó las gradas.

Lo que realmente lo estaba atormentando, fuera de los gritos de los golpeados por el jutsu que las mujeres empuñaban, era la forma en que las estaban contando. Escuchó un par de gritos y escuchó a cada mujer decir: "Setenta y nueve".

Un silencio antinatural cayó sobre la arena ya que no hubo nuevos gritos a su paso. El polvo a su alrededor comenzó a asentarse cuando escuchó a la mujer rubia decir: "Eso no puede ser. ¿Estás seguro de que has contado bien? No hay forma de que estés atado conmigo.

La otra mujer respondió acaloradamente: "Estaba a punto de preguntar lo mismo. Creo que su cuenta es bastante sospechosa, ya que pensé que perdería la cuenta después de quedarse sin dedos de manos y pies.

"Hay una manera de resolver esto", dijo la rubia sosteniendo la empuñadura de su espada hacia la mujer de cabello castaño mientras la ceniza que empuñaba envolvía su forma.

"Oh, me gustaría eso". La otra mujer dijo mientras un par de serpientes de roca se levantaban del suelo detrás de ella.

El bandido no estaba seguro de qué impulsaba a las dos mujeres a enfrentarse entre sí, pero no iba a cuestionar su buena fortuna. Salió de su cubierta mientras corría hacia el borde de la arena, pero desafortunadamente el movimiento atrajo la atención de las dos mujeres. Como uno, hicieron un gesto hacia el hombre haciendo que su jutsu volara en su búsqueda. El hombre se volvió hacia el jutsu y fue golpeado por la ceniza y una de las serpientes al mismo tiempo. Fue lanzado al aire cuando escuchó a cada mujer decir: "Ochenta".

Su mundo se oscureció, por lo que no escuchó la discusión que siguió, incluso cuando sonó un claxon proclamando el final de la primera ronda.

Tsunade observó a Mito acercarse al micrófono y dijo: "Tendremos un intervalo de quince minutos antes del comienzo de la próxima ronda". Su abuela retrocedió a las sombras y, desde su marca de zorro, el Hokage supo que estaba dejando la caja desde la que había visto la primera ronda.

"Eso fue ciertamente interesante", dijo Jirocho mientras los equipos médicos se movían para sacar a los heridos o inconscientes del piso de la arena. "Creo que es seguro decir que si Great Tree Shipping Company gana o pierde esta competencia después de esa exhibición, la gente los tomará en serio".

Tsunade asintió, aunque su mente todavía estaba procesando la revelación de que Soifon había entrado en el concurso. Hizo un gesto a Shizune, que se apartó de la pared detrás de su asiento y se inclinó sobre su hombro. Tsunade le susurró algo al oído, lo que hizo que su asistente asintiera antes de abandonar la ventana de visualización de Hokage.

Jirocho, al notar la preocupación de su amigo, preguntó: "¿Problemas?

"Espero que no", respondió Tsunade. "Uno de los participantes resultó ser un ex kunoichi del pueblo. Después del ataque de Pain, ella archivó su papeleo para ser dada de alta. Solo me preocupa que pueda estar comenzando por el camino de un pícaro-nin.

Jirocho arqueó una ceja y respondió: "Estoy bastante sorprendido de que hayas dejado a una tan joven alejarse de sus deberes".

Tsunade se encogió de hombros y dijo: "Sé que la mayoría de la gente cree que cuando uno se convierte en shinobi es una obligación de por vida. Hay algo de verdad en eso, pero desafortunadamente una profesión como la nuestra tiende a tener una gran cantidad de tensión mental y física. Dado que un shinobi que se agrieta o cuyo corazón y cuerpo ya no están totalmente dentro puede ser un peligro para ellos y sus camaradas, casi nos vemos obligados a dejar que esas personas renuncien ".

"Entonces, ¿en qué categoría cayó esa kunoichi?"

"Eso es lo que Shizune va a determinar", respondió el Hokage. "Soifon fue solo uno de los muchos que deseaban renunciar a sus deberes después del ataque de Pain. Tal evento puede sacudir incluso al shinobi más resistente y hacer que reevalúen lo que es importante para ellos ".

"Aún considerando las habilidades que le impartes a tu shinobi, es natural que dudes en separarte de ellas. Además, si es tan fácil irse, ¿por qué tantos se vuelven ninja desaparecidos?

Tsunade miró a su amiga y ella respondió: "Bueno, ten en cuenta que por un tiempo no fui un miembro activo de las fuerzas de Konoha. Después de la muerte de Dan, mi miedo a la sangre y el desdén general por los principios que guían a la mayoría de los shinobi de Leaf casi me obligaron a retirarme. Eso no quiere decir que era libre de usar mis habilidades de la forma que yo elija. Mientras que algunos que abandonan la aldea usan sus habilidades para beneficio personal, siempre que no violen la ley o se unan a otra aldea shinobi, son libres de hacerlo ". Volvió a mirar hacia la arena para ver que la mayoría de los restos humanos se habían despejado y agregó encogiéndose de hombros: "La razón por la que muchos eligen el camino de los ninjas desaparecidos es porque puede ser el medio más rentable de usar sus habilidades". . Supongo que la razón por la que muchos rompen con Konoha mientras aún están activos es porque intercambian su posición para obtener alguna ventaja en su nueva vida. Por ejemplo, el ladrón que robó la espada de mi tío abuelo y que trató de detener a su corredor durante la carrera nunca habría tenido acceso a él si no hubiera sido un shinobi Leaf en ese momento ".

Jirocho asintió antes de comentar: "Bueno, él no fue el único que ganó algo de valor de su deserción".

Tsunade sonrió al darse cuenta de que Idate parecía un poco incómoda al mencionarle a su maestro cómo había terminado uniéndose a la familia Wasabi como resultado de la traición de Aoi. Tsunade le guiñó un ojo al joven para tranquilizarlo porque la Hoja no lo consideraba una amenaza potencial. Shizune regresó y le susurró al oído, haciéndola soltar un suspiro de alivio antes de decir: "Pero parece que podría haber estado preocupada por nada". Tsunade se dio cuenta de que Jirocho tenía curiosidad sobre lo que quería decir, pero el Hokage dejó que el asunto se desvaneciera, ya que parecía que su abuela ya se había asegurado de que mientras Soifon no estaría sirviendo a la Hoja directamente. Sin embargo, sus habilidades ayudarían a su deseo de construir mejores relaciones a través del comercio como miembro de la Great Tree Shipping Company.

"¿Dónde has estado?" Preguntó Yoruichi cuando Mito regresó a la caja de visualización donde estaban reunidos los Bijuu.

Mito miró a la mujer de piel oscura mientras respondía: "Oh, le estaba ofreciendo a esa joven que te dio un trabajo tan difícil".

"¡Qué!" Yoruichi dijo menos que satisfecho, "¿Por qué harías algo así?"

Antes de que Mito pudiera responder, una voz incorpórea respondió: "Relájate, Yoruichi, no es como si la invitáramos a la mansión".

Yoruichi frunció el ceño mientras cruzaba los brazos desafiante mientras respondía mentalmente: "Aun así, Kiyomi, no es como si fueras tú la que sufrirá sus travesuras. No puedo decirte la cantidad de veces que la pillé escabulléndose por los jardines.

Podía sentir el encogimiento mental de su hermana cuando respondió: "Y ahora tendrá un medio oficial para acercarse a ti. Es obvio que la mujer te admira. ¿Te mataría ser algo amable con ella?

Kukaku no le dio a Yoruichi la oportunidad de responder cuando le preguntó: "¿Pero a qué estás jugando aquí? No me gusta que me mantengan en la oscuridad, Kiyomi. Si tienes otro ángulo que se supone que tu pequeño concurso debe lograr, entonces deberías habernos dicho ".

"Tú determinas tu propia participación, Kukaku", respondió Kiyomi mentalmente desde su estudio en la mansión. "He presentado todos mis planes que te involucran. Esta pequeña adición fue toda Mito ".

Mito cruzó los brazos en la manga de su kimono y explicó: "Yoruichi, mi razón para invitarla a trabajar para la compañía no fue para molestarte o hacerte jugar bien. Pero para aprovechar el aspecto principal de esta competencia que es promocionar la Great Tree Shipping Company. Tenga en cuenta que si el plan funciona, entonces estaremos más ocupados de lo que podemos manejar. En la actualidad solo hay once de ustedes y probablemente muchas veces más envíos de los que vendrán en nuestro camino. Por lo tanto, esta es una excelente oportunidad para reclutar guardias potenciales para esos envíos. Soifon, por ejemplo, duró una cantidad considerable de tiempo en un concurso en el que las personas con más experiencia que ella fueron eliminadas fácilmente. No son solo nuestros rivales en esa audiencia sino también futuros clientes. Los clientes, que fueron testigos de la lucha de kunoichi contra una mujer que la superó fácilmente, pero si nada más obtuvo una victoria personal. No creo que sea demasiado difícil imaginar que esos futuros clientes esperarán un esfuerzo similar de ella también en su nombre ".

Yoruichi cedió cuando dijo: "Bien, pero es mejor que le digas que deje de intentar colarse en nuestra propiedad".

Mito sonrió, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, sonó una bocina que indicaba el comienzo de la segunda ronda. Se dio la vuelta sorprendida, ya que se había dirigido a todas las mujeres que figuran oficialmente como empleadas de la Great Tree Shipping Company. Sin embargo, debido a su gesto durante su discurso, la persona a cargo de sonar la bocina lo hizo al ver a un grupo de veinte hombres abandonar el área de los competidores, seguido de un niño bajo que llevaba un casco de calavera desde la caja donde el genin veía los partidos. de durante los exámenes de Chunin y fue donde residían los Bijuu.

Nel se sintió mareada cuando escuchó el sonido de la bocina que indicaba que había comenzado la siguiente ronda. Se dio vuelta y tiró de la piel de su ojo hacia abajo mientras sacaba la lengua mientras Rangiku terminaba su discusión con Seven sobre quien había sacado al último competidor en su ronda para decir: "Nel, vuelve aquí, mocoso. Sabes que se supone que no debes estar en la competencia. Sin embargo, su tono cambió como resultado del gesto de Nel de: "Bien, sé así. Espero que te den las nalgadas que te mereces.

Se volvió para mirar a sus oponentes cuando Mirajane dijo: "Déjala ser Rangiku. Esos tontos son débiles.

Nel frunció el ceño ya que a pesar de que estaba obteniendo lo que quería, era solo porque su hermana la estaba subestimando. Pero antes de que pudiera molestarse demasiado por eso, escuchó la voz de Kiyomi que decía: "Nel, concéntrate en la tarea en cuestión".

"Correcto", dijo Nel en voz alta con ambas manos en la oreja. Me alegro de que mientras la mayoría de sus hermanas la trataban como a una niña, Kiyomi estaba alentando su deseo de ayudar a la ambición de Naruto.

"Bien", dijo Kiyomi después de haber "visto" la competencia a través de su hermana infantil. Al ver que después de la espectacular derrota que los rivales de su compañía habían sufrido en la primera ronda, habían adaptado una táctica más refinada. Ella pensó que la banda actual estaba destinada a ser utilizada como un medio para medir las capacidades restantes de las mujeres sin gastar demasiados activos. Por lo tanto, había alentado a Nel a encontrarse con el nuevo enemigo. Su razón para hacerlo fue doble. La primera fue, a pesar de su diminuto tamaño, Nel seguía siendo una Bijuu, y aunque su pequeña forma no era tan poderosa como las otras mujeres. Ella sintió que no tenía un propósito válido retenerla. Si querían que Nel se recuperara, necesitaban que ella se empujara para forzar sus poderes latentes a la superficie.

La otra razón era desmoralizar aún más a los hombres de sus rivales. A pesar de todo lo racional de su primera razón, sabía que sería una exhibición bastante desalentadora ver a una kunoichi como un niño golpear a hombres adultos. Uno de esos hombres, el líder del grupo y un bandido con el colorido nombre de El Dragón, no pareció divertido a su oponente cuando dijo: "Qué demonios es esto. No me inscribí para golpear a un niño.

"No", dijo uno de sus socios tirando de una espada, "lo hiciste por un montón de dinero. Retrocede y mira. Estas serán las 10 mil más fáciles que alguien haya hecho jamás ".

El hombre se adelantó para golpear a Nel con la parte posterior de su espada, pero ella desapareció de su vista. Antes de que él pudiera detenerse, ella apareció cerca de su rostro y le dijo: "Etiqueta, ya está". Luego le dio una bofetada en la cara y lo hizo girar en el aire antes de aterrizar en un montón detrás del Bijuu de cabello turquesa. Los otros hombres se detuvieron cuando Nel se volvió hacia el hombre al que acababa de golpear mientras decía: "Está bien, es tu turno de tratar de etiquetar a Nel".

Sin recibir una respuesta del hombre inconsciente, ella hinchó las mejillas antes de pensar: "Está bien, jugaremos etiqueta eterna. Nel lo será hasta que etiquete a todos. Se volvió hacia los hombres restantes que juraron que sus ojos brillaban siniestramente por un momento mientras lucía una sonrisa traviesa.

Sintiendo que sus camaradas perdían la columna vertebral, el Dragón dijo: "Cálmate, cobardes, ella es ..."

. No terminó su frase porque había quitado los ojos de la kunoichi, así que se sorprendió cuando ella cerró la distancia para decir: "Estás eso." Recibió un golpe similar en la cara que lo hizo rebotar cuando Nel aterrizó frente a sus oponentes restantes.

Uno de los cuales dijo mientras comenzaba a retroceder: "¿Dónde diablos encontraron a estas mujeres? Son monstruos. No me pagan lo suficiente por esta mierda. El hombre se separó de sus camaradas corriendo hacia el borde de la arena.

Aún así, la mayoría de los hombres restantes acusaron a Nel, quien comenzó a correr extendiendo sus brazos mientras se reía mientras guiaba a los hombres por la arena. Los hombres comenzaron a organizarse mientras trataban de llegar a Nel desde diferentes direcciones, pero encontraron que la kunoichi infantil evitó fácilmente sus esfuerzos para "etiquetarla" solo para recibir una a cambio. Para cuando todo se redujo a los dos últimos oponentes, las cosas habían cambiado, por lo que Nel era el que perseguía para diversión de los que miraban en la audiencia.

"G-aléjate de nosotros", gritó uno de los hombres mientras miraba hacia atrás para ver a la pequeña kunoichi que se acercaba a ellos. Preguntándose cómo podría mantenerse con piernas tan pequeñas, decidió que tenía suficiente y se separó de su compañero para correr hacia la pared y ponerse a salvo.

El Dragón se despertó al escuchar que él y sus hombres habían sido convertidos en risas. Sus ojos se estrecharon en la kunoichi que perseguía a su último hombre, así que volviendo a ponerse de pie decidió darle una lección a la mujer. Respirando hondo, y utilizando la técnica que había aprendido como miembro de Hotspring Village antes de convertirse en turismo y decidió convertirse en un bandido, expulsó una enorme bola de fuego que le había valido el apodo del Dragón. Él sonrió cuando el jutsu golpeó donde la mujer había estado parada.

Sin embargo, su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando su jutsu en lugar de explotar parecía volverse cada vez más pequeño hasta que desapareció para revelar que la kunoichi se lo había tragado. Pareció un poco incómoda por un momento antes de abrir la boca y disparó un jutsu de fuego dos veces más grande que el que había lanzado. El Dragón se enojó cuando el gran jutsu de fuego se cerró con él, pero antes de que golpeara, una mujer rubia vestida de blanco apareció frente a él y le tendió una de sus manos. Frente a ellos apareció una gran pared de agua que el jutsu golpeó haciendo que la arena estallara en vapor.

Cuando el vapor se aclaró, reveló a Tier parado frente al Dragón con Nel de pie frente a ella. También reveló que el último de los Bandidos del Dragón había aprovechado la oportunidad para salir corriendo de la arena durante el caos. El Dragón estaba dividido, corriendo por su vida mientras la mujer rubia lo miraba gritando su intención de cortarlo, y retomaba la pelea ya que la reputación de su tripulación se arruinaría si se corriera la voz a los otros bandidos de que ellos había sido sacado por un pipsqueak. Sin embargo, la decisión fue tomada de sus manos cuando Nel apareció a su lado y dijo: "Eso no es un buen señor. No puedes volver a subir y jugar después de que Nel te etiqueta. Luego lo abofeteó de nuevo y lo dejó inconsciente y lo hizo rodar por el suelo de la arena, haciendo sonar la bocina al final de la segunda ronda.

Nel corrió alegremente delante de su hermana mientras disfrutaba de los aplausos que la audiencia la bañaba mientras regresó a su caja de visualización. Mito sonrió ante la pantalla mientras pensaba mentalmente: "Eso fue bastante arriesgado para ti, ¿no es así, Kiyomi?"

"Apenas", respondió Kiyomi, "Como acaba de demostrar, a pesar de sus tácticas infantiles, posee fuerza más que suficiente para lidiar con rudimentarios oponentes. También me ayudó a confirmar mi creencia de que su poder simplemente está latente. Cuando tragó y redirigió ese jutsu, su chakra se disparó brevemente. Si va a recuperar toda su fuerza y tal vez incluso sus recuerdos, tendrá que ser empujada. No es algo que probablemente obtendrá si la cuidamos manteniéndola en la mansión.

"Supongo que sí", admitió Mito mientras veía a Rangiku y Seven poner su feudo en espera para alabar a su hermana por su victoria. "Supongo que no hizo daño recordarles al resto de tus hermanos este hecho también".

Tanto la atención de Kiyomi como la de Mito fueron atraídas hacia Kukaku cuando dijo: "Parece que un niño les ha pateado el trasero ha hecho que se retiren las paradas Yo limpiaré el resto de la basura. Luego saltó sobre el rellano aterrizando en una posición en cuclillas haciendo que algunos de los que ya habían entrado en la arena dieran un paso atrás. Estaba a punto de caminar hacia el centro, pero se detuvo cuando preguntó bruscamente: "¿Quién te invitó a acompañarnos?"

Urd pareció deslizarse hacia el piso de la arena mientras respondía: "No necesito tu permiso. Además, parece que hay más que suficiente para los dos ".

"Bien, pero mantente fuera de mi camino".

Kukaku sonrió cuando sonó la bocina y la primera ola corrió hacia ella ignorando a Urd. Al orgullo de Kukaku le gustaba pensar que era porque la reconocían como un verdadero poder a diferencia de la mujer que había nacido de un fragmento de su hermano todavía atrapado. Saltando en medio de sus oponentes, ella golpeó su rodilla contra la cara de un hombre y lo hizo caer hacia atrás. Ella evitó que una mujer le golpeara la espalda con una espada y respondió con una patada que se conectó a la mejilla de su oponente con sus sandalias de madera. La mujer voló hacia otro hombre que fue derribado por el proyectil humano.

Saltando hacia atrás para crear cierta distancia, extendió las manos y escupió un globo redondo de lava en cada una. La lava se endureció rápidamente en rocas redondas que luego arrojó a los primeros dos hombres que la cargaron. Los proyectiles se conectaron golpeando a un hombre en el estómago y al otro en el hombro, lo que lo hizo girar. El primer hombre se derrumbó mientras luchaba por respirar y Kukaku lo usó como trampolín para atrapar a un tercer oponente en la cara con un puñetazo mientras descendía.

Kukaku notó que incluso cuando su grupo se redujo, no parecía que más personas se unieran para sacarla. Sin perder un momento, miró para ver que Urd, usando una táctica como Nel, simplemente estaba evitando a sus oponentes y, como tal, estaba invitando a más y más personas a atacarla. Sin embargo, después de varios minutos de esto, la mujer no tenía un lugar para retirarse.

Kukaku maldijo cuando noqueó a otro oponente y murmuró sobre tener que rescatar al falso Bijuu. Pero luego, para su sorpresa, todos los que rodeaban a la mujer de piel oscura comenzaron a colapsar. Miró mientras Urd le sonreía mientras sostenía varios viales entre sus dedos. Un medio verde flotaba fuera de ellos y Kukaku sospechaba que Urd había aprendido a mezclar lo que había en ellos de Shizune, ya que las nuevas ocho colas parecían tener pasión por las pociones y los venenos.

Aún así, a pesar de que Urd efectivamente redujo a la mitad el número de oponentes que enfrentaron, Kukaku aún se negó a dejarse impresionar. Según su forma de pensar, confiar en tales medios solo le demostró por qué no era digna del título de Bijuu. Kukaku maldijo que no podía matar a sus oponentes ya que su jutsu a base de lava diluiría fácilmente lo escuchado de una manera similar y le mostraría a Urd cómo un verdadero Bijuu debería luchar.

Kukaku vio como el último grupo de oponentes saltó a la arena y se preparó para atacar. Las cuatro colas suspiraron, ya que admitiría haberse aburrido del concurso, pero se preparó para resolverlo. Sin embargo, encontró que sus ojos se dirigían hacia el cielo cuando las nubes oscuras comenzaron a acumularse en lo alto. Mirando hacia Urd, pudo sentir el poder saliendo de ella mientras sostenía sus manos sobre su cabeza mientras recogía las nubes oscuras. Kukaku se volvió hacia la última ola que, al reconocer el peligro, cargó contra la mujer de cabello blanco.

Resultó ser exactamente lo que quería cuando un rayo cayó sobre sus manos y se unió en una bola que luego explotó en una ola de energía que golpeó a todos los que se movían para atacarla. Kukaku admitiría estar impresionada cuando su visión se recuperó al ver a sus oponentes congelados como estatuas cuando la ola había provocado un corto circuito en sus sinapsis. Sus cuerpos incapaces de recibir las señales que enviaban sus cerebros permanecieron inmóviles cuando Urd comenzó a caminar entre ellos.

Kukaku lo siguió mientras sonaba el claxon que terminaba la ronda actual. Las cuatro colas admitirían tener algo de curiosidad por saber qué motivaba las acciones de Urd, ya que era evidente que había estado perfeccionando sus habilidades. La curiosidad se intensificó cuando llegaron al visor y Urd anunció a Seven y Rangiku: "Creo que los noventa y tres que superé vencieron a los ochenta de ustedes dos. Por lo tanto, el derecho a acompañar a Naruto para su cumpleaños es mío.

"Qué," dijo Rangiku con asombro abierto, "pero ni siquiera eres un miembro. Además, no eras parte de la apuesta o el ... "

" Nadie dijo que teníamos que sacudirnos, y no recuerdo que nadie dijera que el asunto tenía que decidirse en la primera ronda ", dijo Urd con calma. . "Si quisieras resolverlo, deberías haberte unido a una de las siguientes rondas".

Yoruichi comenzó a reír cuando Seven y Rangiku se marchitaron al darse cuenta de que la lógica de Urd significaba que no habían discutido sobre nada. Sin embargo, Rangiku se recuperó cuando dijo: "Bueno, si ese es el caso, simplemente participaré en la próxima ronda".

Siete todavía con la cabeza caída y tirada de la manga de su hermana mientras decía con tristeza: "No va a importar".

"P-por qué no", dijo el rubio cada vez más llorón.

Sonando deprimido Seven respondió: "Porque solo quedan dos patrocinadores, y cada uno ingresó a un competidor".

"No es justo", hizo un puchero Rangiku.

Jirocho estaba seguro de que no era el único confundido al notar que la mujer rubia Rangiku se agachó y comenzó a dibujar círculos con el dedo en el suelo. "Me pregunto qué le come", dijo en voz alta, "pensarías que estaría contenta con el desempeño de sus compañeros de equipo".

Él notó que Tsunade parecía tener alguna idea sobre el asunto cuando respondió: "Sí, lo pensarías". Sin embargo, fuera lo que fuese, ella no parecía inclinada a compartir.

Idate desvió su atención cuando un miembro de su familia dijo: "Señor, solo quedan dos patrocinadores. A los organizadores les gustaría saber a cuál de ustedes le gustaría el honor de ir a continuación ".

"Guardemos lo mejor para el final, ¿verdad?", Respondió Jirocho, lo que trajo una sonrisa a sus rostros y los de Tsunade. Idate asintió para transmitir la información de que dejarían ir al otro patrocinador primero.

Decir que Toka estaba impresionado por las batallas que había presenciado hasta ahora sería insuficiente. Incluso durante su tiempo, encontrar una colección de shinobi de tal habilidad en un clan o unidad al mismo tiempo sería inaudito. Encontrar doce de ellos, ya que incluía a Nel, habría enviado ondas de choque a través del mundo shinobi en su época. Se imaginó que ese también sería el caso ahora, aunque quizás un poco más apagado. Al mirar al shinobi de la aldea de la Hoja que había conocido, dudaba que incluso pudiera afirmar que tenía tantos shinobi de alto calibre disponibles.

Toka se dio cuenta de que, a diferencia de una aldea, la mujer a cargo de la Great Tree Shipping Company no estaba vinculada a ningún territorio, ya que había buscado a sus guerreros. Era una fórmula que se dio cuenta del grupo que se había llamado a sí mismo que Akatsuki también había usado. Pero aún así, se preguntó cómo su sobrina nieta podría parecer tan tranquila al tener tantas kunoichi de rango S en su aldea natal cuando no estaban bajo su control.

Su mirada se fijó en la pelirroja que era dueña de la compañía para la que trabajaban las mujeres en cuestión, y no por primera vez sintió una sensación de familiaridad. Al verla por primera vez, mientras esperaba a que Naruto apareciera, les preguntó a los dos kunoichi del Equipo Kakashi por qué se parecía casi exactamente a Mito Uzumaki. Sakura había explicado cómo se sometió a una cirugía para alterar su apariencia como una forma de comenzar de nuevo después de despertarse de un atentado contra su vida por parte de su esposo y su familia.

Mientras que en la superficie la historia sonaba plausible para Toka, ella simplemente no podía aceptarla por completo. Ella sintió que una de las razones se debía al hecho de que en el corto tiempo que había observado a la mujer llamada Kiyomi. Había notado mucho manierismo que le habría atribuido a Mito y una cosa de la que Toka se enorgullecía era su ojo para los detalles. Principalmente porque era una habilidad clave para alguien que era especialista en genjutsu. Aquellos que manejaban genjutsu tenían que ser capaces de notar cosas en el mundo que otros perderían, ya que un solo defecto en una ilusión alertaría a un oponente de que estaban en uno. Esta habilidad también se tradujo en las personas y su actitud y mientras Kiyomi podía capturar la imagen de Mito a través de una fotografía. Imitar sus movimientos era algo completamente distinto. Más al punto,

El Senju miró a Naruto por el rabillo del ojo y supo que Uzumaki había luchado recientemente contra un Mito resucitado. Su mirada viajó de él a la caja donde estaba sentada su nieta y se preguntó si la razón por la que Tsunade estaba tan a gusto con tener mujeres tan poderosas en su pueblo era porque estaban respondiendo a su abuela.

En la superficie sabía que era una locura, pero teorizó que tal vez el enfrentamiento de Naruto con Mito podría haber sido organizado para explicar su presencia. Rápidamente lo descartó ya que no tenía sentido presentar a Mito como una persona resucitada cuando Kiyomi había estado presente por un tiempo antes. Sin mencionar que las historias que había escuchado afirmaban que Mito había resucitado con Edo Tensei, y sabía que la mayoría de la gente reconocería de inmediato los signos de ese jutsu. Frunciendo el ceño ante su incapacidad para descubrir qué estaba pasando, decidió que la mejor manera de obtener respuestas sería confrontar a la mujer en cuestión.

Se puso de pie y le pidió a Naruto que preguntara: "¿A dónde vas? La próxima pelea está por comenzar ".

Toka sonrió cortésmente mientras respondía: "Hay algo que necesito hacer. Además, teniendo en cuenta lo que ya hemos visto y cómo los dos últimos patrocinadores tienen un solo luchador a su nombre, dudo que estas dos últimas peleas sean tan impresionantes ".

Fu sacudió la cabeza y respondió: "Fu cree que ese podría no ser el caso". En todo caso, ella cree que dado que solo están ingresando a una persona, esos patrocinadores creen que sus competidores son fuertes ".

"Sea como fuere", dijo Toka mientras comenzaba a deslizarse por el pasillo, "mi negocio es bastante apremiante. Te veré mañana en el campo de entrenamiento de Naruto para nuestra práctica de romper el genjutsu. Toka realmente no escuchó la respuesta de Naruto ya que ella ya estaba planeando cómo confrontar a la mujer que sus instintos le decían que era Mito Uzumaki. Una mujer con la que había sido muy amigable hasta que su amistad se desmoronó después de haberse casado con su prima.

Mito vio como una mujer se acercaba al micrófono y se sorprendió de que solo hubiera ingresado al evento como patrocinadora ya que se portaba como un soldado. Tenía los ojos color aguamarina y el cabello color rosa que fluía con la suave brisa al igual que la capa que llevaba. Mito también vio la espada que llevaba en la cadera derecha y supo que no estaba allí solo para mostrar. Sintió cierta preocupación ya que la mujer desprendía el aire de un guerrero competente, lo que la hizo preguntarse por qué no estaba participando en el concurso.

Hablando por el micrófono, la mujer dijo: "El comandante Lightning of the Land of Iron's Fairy Battalion entrará en uno de mis subordinados, Erza Scarlet. La atención de Mito se dirigió a un pequeño túnel cuando una joven de unos quince años entró en la arena. Estaba vestida con Hakama roja que tenía llamas al final de las polainas. Su pecho solo estaba atado con vendas mientras llevaba su espada sobre su hombro.

Mito sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo la mujer Lightning. "Muy inteligente", dijo a nadie en particular.

"¿Que es?" Urd le pidió que se acercara a ella para medir al nuevo combatiente.

La mirada de Mito se desvió hacia donde sentía que Naruto estaba sentado y frunció el ceño porque no podía ver a Toka, ya que sentía que Senju podía relacionarse con la difícil situación del Samurai-Ko de Iron Country. Dirigiéndose a Urd, explicó: "Parece que no somos los únicos que usamos este evento por razones vinculadas a la publicidad".

"No entiendo", dijo Urd mientras su mirada viajaba entre las dos representantes femeninas de la Tierra del Hierro, "¿por qué los samuráis de Iron Country necesitan molestarse con la publicidad? Su destreza en la batalla es bastante conocida.

"Cierto", admitió Mito, "Sin embargo, creo que encontrarás que eso es cierto solo para los hombres. Los samurai tienden a ser más chovinistas que incluso los shinobi de mi época. La razón por la que se les llama la Brigada de Hadas es porque está compuesta únicamente por mujeres, y más aún, fue un insulto. Para los samuráis de Iron Country, las hadas son criaturas delicadas que no tienen lugar en el campo de batalla. Aún así, típicamente los Samurai tienden a permanecer dentro de sus propias fronteras, aunque recientemente he escuchado historias de equipos de samurai-ko que aceptan misiones similares a los shinobi ".

"Déjame adivinar", dijo Urd con un toque de ira, "los hombres sienten que tomar empleos por dinero está por debajo de ellos".

"Creo que sí", respondió Mito, "Aunque es posible que estos Samurai-ko sientan lo mismo, pero los vean como el mejor camino para ser aceptados como iguales. Supongo que ven las misiones como el mejor lugar para mostrar sus habilidades y mostrar a sus homólogos masculinos que son tan buenos como ellos. Supongo que esta mujer Lightning está usando este concurso como una oportunidad para mostrar esas habilidades, al igual que nosotros ".

"Entonces es una lástima que voy a aplastar a esta chica que nominaron", dijo Mirajane aterrizando en la barandilla junto a Mito en un sofá. Dándole a su oponente una mirada despectiva, agregó: "Va a ser un poco difícil tomarlos en serio después de la paliza que le doy a esta perra".

La Bijuu de seis colas luego saltó a la arena y se acercó a su oponente mientras ella tomaba su postura. La samurai-ko Erza inclinó la cabeza y cortésmente dijo: "Tus camaradas han mostrado una destreza impresionante en la batalla. Espero con interés nuestro propio partido ".

Mirajane lanzó un resoplido desdeñoso y respondió irrespetuosamente: "Eso durará unos pocos segundos. Lo prometo."

La mirada de Erza se oscureció como resultado de la falta de respeto que le mostró su oponente. Concentrándose en su respiración, bajó la espada por la cadera mientras se preparaba para terminar la pelea con un golpe rápido al comienzo del partido. El claxon sonó, haciéndola balancearse en un movimiento hacia arriba. Sin embargo, a pesar de que su ataque fue rápido y preciso, se sorprendió al descubrir que no solo había fallado, sino que había perdido de vista a su oponente. Su mirada se amplió en estado de shock cuando escuchó detrás de ella, "¿A qué te balanceas?" Erza intentó balancearse detrás de ella, pero su oponente atrapó la muñeca de su brazo espada y ella gritó de dolor cuando recibió una patada en las costillas.

Mira luego arrojó a su oponente, quien se recuperó con gracia al ponerse de pie cuando la mujer de cabello blanco se giró lentamente para mirarla. La Bijuu sonrió mientras preguntaba: "¿Ya te estás divirtiendo?"

Erza no respondió a la burla mientras cargaba hacia adelante y golpeaba a su oponente varias veces. Mirajane los evitó a todos con estilo, aunque admitió para sí misma que varios de los ataques estuvieron más cerca de conectarse de lo que se sentía cómoda. Aún así, la Bijuu de seis colas fue capaz de encontrar una apertura en los ataques de sus oponentes que ella explotó al golpear con la palma de la mano a la barbilla de Erza que sacudió la cabeza de la mujer pelirroja. Antes de que pudiera recuperarse, Mira siguió girando y lanzando una patada al estómago de su oponente que la envió a volar de regreso.

Erza logró recuperarse rodando en cuclillas después de tocar el suelo. Respiró hondo mientras sostenía su estómago con una mano mientras mantenía la guardia con la espada en la otra.

La voz de Mira no hizo nada para ocultar su diversión cuando dijo: "Bueno, ciertamente puedes absorber golpes con lo mejor de ellos".

Erza se levantó y tiró de la mano que había estado sosteniendo su estómago para colocarla en el mango de su espada. Manteniendo los pies firmes, respondió: "Quizás mi resistencia se deba a la falta de fuerza detrás de ellos".

Los ojos de Mira se estrecharon ante la réplica antes de amenazar, "Bien, no más guantes de niños para ti entonces".

La Bijuu de seis colas acusó a su oponente de terminarla con un solo golpe. Erza esperó hasta el último segundo para evitarlo, sorprendiendo a la mujer de cabello blanco cuando se hizo a un lado y se llevó la espada sobre la cabeza. Mira logró evitar el giro diagonal hacia abajo de Erza retrocediendo. La pelirroja continuó girando y le presentó la espalda a su oponente, que trató de capitalizarlo cargando hacia adelante. Sin embargo, Erza apuñaló hacia atrás con la espada haciendo que saliera disparada del lado izquierdo de su cadera. Mira logró agarrar la espada y pateó al samurai-ko en la espalda, enviándola hacia adelante cuando se vio obligada a soltar su arma.

Mira sonrió mientras arrojaba la espada detrás de ella mientras Erza volvía a ponerse de pie. "No está mal, casi has hecho esto entretenido", dijo la Bijuu mientras caminaba lentamente hacia su oponente derribado.

El samurai-ko logró agacharse cuando la kunoichi se cerró con ella. Mirando su espada, sonrió, incitando a su oponente a preguntar: "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

El Bijuu se molestó ya que Erza no respondió a su pregunta. Tenía la intención de borrar la sonrisa de la cara de la pelirroja, pero antes de que pudiera sentir una amenaza desde atrás. Girándose, atrapó la empuñadura de la espada de Erza en su rostro cuando la mujer se la devolvió usando su don extremo en Magnet Release. Erza atrapó la espada cuando saltó de su cuclillas cuando Mira sacudió la cabeza por el fuerte golpe, solo para que su campana sonara una vez más cuando el samurai-ko golpeó su rodilla contra su cara.

Usando su liberación de imán, Erza extendió su mano hacia su oponente y la impulsó hacia atrás usando el propio campo magnético de Bijuu. Mira se estrelló contra la pared de la arena lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar una impresión antes de deslizarse sobre sus manos y rodillas. "Deberías rendirte porque lo más agudo de ti es esa lengua tuya".

Mira no escuchó la burla de Erza mientras se concentraba en la sangre que goteaba de su nariz posiblemente rota que había recibido del golpe de rodilla del samurai-ko. "T-jodido ... jodido perra!" Mira gritó mientras rugía hacia el cielo mientras su chakra ardía peligrosamente. "¡Te voy a reducir a cenizas!"

El chakra de Mira comenzó a salir de ella en arcos negros y morados mientras combinaba sus liberaciones de yin y yang dentro de ella. Un gran pilar de chakra se disparó hacia el cielo, lo que provocó que varios espectadores que se habían puesto de pie tuvieran una mejor visión de lo que imaginaban que sería una técnica extrema para que volvieran a sus asientos. A medida que el chakra se dispersó, muchas personas se quedaron boquiabiertas ante la apariencia de la mujer que, aunque parecía una mujer joven con poca ropa, también se parecía a algo menos que humano como resultado del murciélago como alas, orejas puntiagudas, así como una cola y manos escamosas. La audiencia se sorprendió aún más cuando saltó al aire para flotar sobre su oponente y comenzaron a sentir un vestigio de miedo de que el último lugar en el que querían estar era en la arena como resultado de la bola oscura de chakra tomando forma sobre el Las manos extendidas de la mujer. "¡Prepárate para el olvido!" Mira gritó mientras se preparaba para liberar la bestia que tomaba forma sobre su cabeza para eliminar a su oponente y probablemente la arena.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera, de repente descubrió que la ceniza se envolvía alrededor de su cuerpo causando que su jutsu se disipara al perder la concentración mientras intentaba maltratarlo. Se estrelló contra el suelo cuando la ceniza se envolvió alrededor de sus alas, y pronto quedó completamente envuelta en ella como resultado de la etiqueta de supresión de chakra que Rangiku le colocó y que Mito le había pasado al Bijuu de una cola.

Rangiku pudo escuchar a su hermana maldiciéndola desde su prisión de cenizas, lo que provocó que la rubia dijera: "Lo siento Mira, te estás quedando sin tiempo. Honestamente, ¿qué estabas pensando? Es tu culpa por tomar a tu oponente tan a la ligera.

Centrándose en la todavía aturdida Erza, la mujer rubia dijo: "Mi empleador me ha ordenado que le informe que como resultado de que Mirajane pierda la cabeza de esa manera, le declararemos el ganador de esta ronda".

Erza se sorprendió por el pronunciamiento, pero con un rápido movimiento de cabeza respondió: "Me temo que no puedo aceptar. Si no hubieras entrado, no habría habido forma de contrarrestar ese jutsu. No hay honor en aceptar una victoria por un tecnicismo. Fui superado ".

Rangiku asintió incluso mientras decía alegremente: "Entonces hazlo a tu manera. Personalmente, me habría llevado la victoria.

Erza esbozó una sonrisa cortés mientras respondía: "Una victoria contaminada, solo agriaría una futura. Puede que me hayan superado esta vez, pero será una historia diferente la próxima vez que nos crucemos ".

Rangiku volvió a mirar el capullo de ceniza que rodeaba a su hermana antes de concentrarse en el samurai-ko, "Estoy seguro de que será un espectáculo para ver". Levantando la mano, hizo que la ceniza encerrada Mira se elevara en el aire antes de agregar mientras se sentaba sobre ella, "Esperemos que esté en algún lugar lejos de un área poblada, ¿no?" Luego dirigió a su hermana enterrada y a sí misma a la caja de visualización cuando Erza regresó al lado de su comandante para ver el partido final.

Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio mientras veía al samurai pelirrojo abandonar el piso de la arena. "Supongo que Toka estaba equivocado acerca de que estos últimos partidos no fueron emocionantes", dijo Sakura dividida entre divertida y preocupada, ya que las Seis colas habían demostrado los posibles inconvenientes de tener a Bijuu no necesariamente alineado con los ideales de Naruto en la aldea.

Naruto asintió y respondió: "Creo que todos podemos estar de acuerdo en que ese no era el tipo de emoción que teníamos en mente".

Tanto Fu como Sakura asintieron antes de que el antiguo anfitrión de las siete colas dijera: "Es hora".

"¿Eh, hora de qué?" Preguntó Naruto mientras sus dos amantes se paraban y comenzaban a caminar por el pasillo. La rubia notó que Sakura había recogido una bolsa que había estado debajo de su silla antes de seguir a la mujer de cabello verde.

Fu miró hacia atrás y le dedicó una sonrisa cuando ella respondió: "Para averiguarlo, tendrás que seguirnos".

Aunque no quería perderse el partido final, también tenía curiosidad por saber qué estaban haciendo sus amantes, así que lo persiguió. Mientras lo hacía, también notó que Tsunade había salido de la caja de visualización del Hokage y se dirigía hacia el túnel del que Erza había aparecido antes. Un lugar al que parecía que tanto Sakura como Fu también se dirigían. Los dos kunoichi miraron hacia él antes de girar hacia el túnel que conducía a la arena donde sintió que Tsunade ya estaba esperando. Al dar la vuelta él mismo, cuando escuchó a Idate comenzar a anunciar a quién patrocinaba Jirocho en el partido, preguntó: "¿Qué está pasando?"

"Lo que está pasando, mi amor", dijo Tsunade mientras Sakura sacaba su capa de la bolsa que había traído, "es que tenemos que preparar al campeón de Jirocho para su partido". Pudo ver que Naruto comprendió rápidamente que él era quien Idate anunciaba un hecho ayudado mientras su amante de cabello rosado lo ayudaba a ponerse la capa roja que llevaba en la batalla desde que dominaba el modo Sabio. Ella le dio un rápido besito en la mejilla, seguido por Fu plantando otro en la opuesta. Ambos kunoichi se rieron mientras corrían para recuperar sus asientos antes de que Naruto emergiera.

Tsunade pudo ver los engranajes girando en la cabeza de su amante y dijo: "Me disculpo por no decírtelo antes, pero Jirocho lo hizo parte de su pedido. Estaba un poco preocupado de que tu exuberancia les avisara a algunos de los otros patrocinadores que participaban en el concurso sobre lo que había planeado. Tsunade modificó su explicación y agregó: "Aunque, sinceramente, probablemente lo habría mantenido en silencio de todos modos".

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Naruto confundido.

"Para disminuir este momento en este momento mi amor", dijo Tsunade con una suave sonrisa. "Puedo ver que estás preocupado por dañar el plan de Kiyomi, o tal vez incluso por la pérdida de la aldea. Te aseguro que ninguno de los dos puede estar más lejos de la verdad. Como el último partido acaba de demostrar, hay una muy buena razón por la cual los shinobi de clase A y S no suelen mostrar sus habilidades al máximo de sus habilidades ". El Hokage cerró con su amante y le dio un casto beso en los labios antes de agregar: "Así que sal y diviértete. Ah, y sé que mi dinero depende de ti.

"Ah", se quejó Naruto juguetonamente, "¿Por qué tienes que decirme eso? No sé cómo puedo superar la suerte de tu horrible jugador.

Tsunade dio un paso atrás con una sonrisa divertida mientras respondía: "¿De qué estás hablando? He estado en una racha ganadora desde que aposté todo por ti. Naruto fue tocado por las palabras de su amante y se sorprendió cuando la multitud estalló en cánticos de su nombre después del anuncio de Idate. El Hokage pudo ver que Naruto estaba conmocionado por lo fuerte y sincero que los cánticos se movieron detrás de él para darle un suave empujón mientras ella decía: "Sigue mi amor. El pueblo está emocionado de ver a su héroe en acción ".

Los aplausos de la multitud se duplicaron cuando Naruto salió del túnel mientras saludaba a la audiencia. A diferencia de la última vez que estuvo allí, su reacción fue bastante apagada, ya que sabía que en aquel entonces había quedado atrapado en la celebración de sí mismo y su victoria sobre Neji. Era completamente diferente saber que esta vez los aplausos fueron el resultado de la admiración genuina de los aldeanos y los shinobi por él. La multitud quedó en silencio mientras su oponente aparecía lentamente desde las sombras del túnel que corría debajo de la ventana de visualización donde los otros Bijuu y Mito estaban viendo el partido. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al notar que Rangiku había apoyado a Mirajane en un rincón mientras aún estaba encerrada en su capullo de ceniza, pero había descubierto su rostro para poder ver el partido.

Su mirada se desvió hacia abajo cuando Tier emergió en su postura habitual y casi regia mientras caminaba lentamente con los brazos cruzados justo debajo de su impresionante busto. Algo que le valió algunas llamadas de gatos que se desvanecieron cuando las personas detrás de ellos notaron fuertes oleadas de chakra que vinieron de sus seguidores cuando los vieron en la audiencia. Tier se detuvo a varios pies de él y le devolvió el gesto de respeto. Aun así, se sintió prudente al decir: "No tengo intención de perderte".

Naruto sonrió cuando se dejó caer en su postura antes de comentar: "No esperaría que lo hicieras". Ofreciendo a los Bijuu el consejo que Tsunade le había dado, agregó: "Divirtámonos y dejemos que las fichas caigan donde puedan".

Tier arqueó una ceja sorprendida por su respuesta cuando ella repitió confundida, "¿Diversión?"

Sonó la bocina para que comenzara la ronda y ninguno de los combatientes se movió durante varios latidos hasta que Naruto explotó hacia adelante. Lanzó un puñetazo salvaje a la cara de Tier, que fácilmente se apartó mientras aún sostenía su torso. Algunos de los miembros de la audiencia la abuchearon por lo que percibieron como que ella no tomaba en serio al Héroe del pueblo. Sin embargo, ninguna de las dos personas en la arena los escuchó, ya que se centraron únicamente en su oponente. Naruto aterrizó suavemente antes de regresar con un puño revuelto que Tier necesitaba inclinarse hacia atrás para evitar. El jinchuriki al enfrentar al Bijuu nuevamente arremetió con una patada que obligó a la mujer rubia a levantar la pierna para bloquear. Tier luego usó la fuerza de su golpe para empujarla hacia atrás mientras ella creaba algo de espacio entre ellos.

Tier no podía describir exactamente la sensación que se arraigaba en su corazón mientras observaba al hombre rubio ponerse de pie. Ella tomó nota de la sonrisa que estaba plasmada en su rostro y se preguntó si eso estaba en la raíz de sus propias emociones. Supuso que podría ser porque no podía sentir ningún miedo proveniente del joven. Una sensación realmente extraña para la Bijuu, ya que él era más que consciente de sus orígenes. El hecho de que Naruto había entrado en el combate con ella sin la inclinación de que ella debería pelear con nada menos que sus mejores habilidades, dentro de lo razonable, naturalmente, ya que la mayoría de las personas en la audiencia probablemente querían irse a casa con vida, sabiendo a lo que se enfrentaba, le dio su opinión sobre él considerablemente. Además, que destacó que él no necesitaba que ella le enviara el fósforo para proteger su propio ego también hizo que ella entendiera parcialmente por qué sus hermanos estaban tan enamorados de él. Tier podía ver ahora que Naruto no estaba persiguiendo al Bijuu desatado porque para él no eran peones para ser seducidos y luego conectados a su ambición. Las mujeres que se habían unido a él lo estaban ayudando por su propia voluntad y todo lo demás que había presenciado hasta ahora era el resultado de los estrechos vínculos que había forjado con ellas.

Tier también comenzó a comprender lo que Naruto había querido decir sobre divertirse con el combate, ya que hasta ese momento había perfeccionado sus habilidades únicamente para ser útiles para el plan de Kiyomi. Al comenzar a entender el jinchuriki frente a ella, el Bijuu comenzó a ver que Naruto la estaba considerando como un igual. Y mientras Kukaku y quizás Mirajane podrían sentirse insultados por la idea de que un humano se estaba elevando a su nivel. Para Tier, tuvo el efecto contrario ya que para sus humanos siempre había visto a los Bijuu como inferiores al etiquetarlos como bestias y solo verlos como fuentes de poder.

Tier se vio obligada a poner sus pensamientos en espera mientras Naruto la cargaba de nuevo. Lanzó varios golpes salvajes que Tier evitó, pero se vio obligado a romper su postura relajada para atrapar el codo de Naruto cuando falló a propósito con una cruz izquierda que atrapó con su mano derecha y luego empujó hacia atrás mientras intentaba meterla en su mejilla. Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia cuando dijo: "Me las arreglé para que rompieras tu postura".

Tier se sorprendió por la nota de logro que tenía su voz, y también se sorprendió por la leve elevación de sus labios ocultos por su collar cuando respondió: "No sabía que era una condición de victoria para ti".

Los ojos azules de Naruto brillaron cuando respondió: "Oye, es un comienzo. Quiero decir que me pareció algo malo cuando estabas evitando mis ataques con una actitud tan relajada.

Tier lo empujó mientras ella buscaba detrás de ella su espada atada horizontalmente en su espalda mientras preguntaba: "¿Tenías la impresión de que no te estaba tomando en serio como oponente?"

Naruto negó con la cabeza en negativo, pero bromeó: "Espero que tirar de la espada no signifique que me equivoqué".

"Supongo que solo el tiempo lo dirá", comentó Tier mientras cargaba con la espada que había tomado para llamar a Tiburón. Una vez más, Naruto la sorprendió, ya que a pesar de sus palabras que indicaban una pequeña falta de fe en sus propias habilidades, lo encontró bastante experto en la evasión. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que sus palabras no tenían la intención de transmitir eso en absoluto, sino que tenían la intención de mantener el partido alegre. Una hazaña destacada por el hecho de esquivar casi cómicamente algunos de sus golpes con florituras exageradas.

Tier se preguntó cuál era el punto de sus movimientos embellecidos. Pero, ella no lo necesitó por mucho tiempo ya que después de haber sido apoyada contra la pared de la arena, él se agachó debajo de un golpe de espada que lo habría decapitado. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando salieron chispas del concreto de la pared cuando la cuchilla la atravesó. Luego rodó a lo largo de la pared y sin pensarlo Tier la siguió mientras ella apuñalaba con su espada mientras él se levantaba de nuevo. En un instante, el cómico oponente que había estado persiguiendo por la arena desapareció solo para ser reemplazado por un guerrero competente cuando Naruto sacó un kunai del soporte atado a su pierna y lo apuñaló contra la pared a través de la parte hueca de su espada. Los ojos de Tier se abrieron de par en par ya que no podía retirar su espada, y el viento la dejó sin aliento mientras él la seguía con una patada en el estómago.

Tier tropezó, pero Naruto mantuvo la presión de obligar al Bijuu a bloquear varios de sus golpes. Se las arregló para alejarse de él cuando evitó uno de sus golpes al inclinarse hacia atrás en una parada de manos que le permitió tomar represalias con una patada en la barbilla. La cabeza de Naruto se balanceó hacia atrás cuando Tier volteó varias veces más antes de saltar de nuevo al aire. Sin embargo, para asombro de la multitud y el asombro de su oponente, ella nunca bajó, ya que usó su chakra natural para extraer las moléculas de agua en el aire alrededor de sus pies para mantenerla en el aire. Como resultado, parecía como si estuviera de pie en el aire, mientras que en realidad era una concentración más densa de moléculas de agua.

Tier podía ver que su oponente estaba tratando de encontrar un medio para alcanzarla, pero habiendo llegado a respetar su habilidad astuta y táctica, ella no iba a darle la oportunidad. Sosteniendo su mano frente a ella, creó varios tiburones de agua a partir de la humedad en el aire que se disparó hacia el jinchuriki.

Naruto maldijo mientras lograba evitar a los tres, y tragó saliva cuando uno de los tiburones se estrelló contra el suelo creando una impresión impresionante. Miró hacia atrás para ver que los otros dos tiburones lo habían reubicado y volaban hacia él. Al salir corriendo, creó un solo clon y comenzó a promulgar el plan que había pensado de antemano al huir de él. Como esperaba, uno de los tiburones se separó para perseguir al clon, que una vez que estaba lo suficientemente lejos comenzó a inclinarse hacia Naruto, que hizo lo mismo.

Tier observó desde su posición elevada mientras su oponente parecía casi cómica mientras era perseguida por su jutsu. Aún así, ella creía que eso significaba que él había ideado una estrategia para lidiar con eso. Ella sonrió ante lo que estaba planeando cuando se hizo evidente para ella. Un momento después, los dos Naruto convergieron y saltaron en el aire. Escuchó a Naruto gritar: "Se suponía que no debías saltar", ya que ambos se estrellaron el uno contra el otro de manera similar a como lo hizo su jutsu debajo de él. Sin embargo, su jutsu simplemente se fusionó para hacerse más grande cuando se convirtió en aplastar a los dos hombres rubios que descendían. Una vez más, Tier se sorprendió al descubrir que el aparente error de Naruto fue un acto ya que supuso que el clon aterrizó y le lanzó a Naruto justo cuando su jutsu se preparó para golpearlo.

Aún así se recuperó rápidamente y disparó otro tiburón que golpeó al Naruto entrante y lo envió aplastando a la multitud. Sintió una sensación de triunfo cuando el polvo se aclaró para mostrar a Naruto inconsciente en el cráter, pero para su sorpresa, esa sensación se evaporó cuando el clon que había golpeado se convirtió en humo. Dirigió su atención a su jutsu que se había tragado el clon justo a tiempo para presenciar su destrucción, ya que fue destrozado por un jutsu que Naruto había desarrollado a partir de sus muchos enfrentamientos con Hinata. A diferencia de la versión Hyuuga de Rotación, Naruto no necesitaba girar mientras expulsaba una gran cantidad de chakra de viento que se movía a su alrededor destrozando el jutsu de agua en segundos mientras salpicaba su barrera. Terminó el jutsu y arrojó un kunai de tres puntas al sorprendido Tier.

Se teletransportó hacia él justo cuando la alcanzaba y golpeó su puño contra su rostro cuando atrapó al kunai con la otra mano. Tier fue golpeado desde el aire cuando Naruto descendió con ella. Luego arrojó al kunai al aire, y luego creó varios clones en el suelo que la patearon hacia arriba mientras se teletransportaba. La visión de Tier se miró hacia el cielo cuando volvió a flotar y vio a Naruto aparecer sobre ella con un Rasengan en la mano. Todavía desorientada, aceptó su derrota y cerró los ojos, pero en lugar de sentir que el jutsu estaba envuelto en un abrazo protector.

Naruto giró en el aire y gruñó mientras aterrizaba acunando al Bijuu en sus brazos. Tier abrió los ojos sorprendida de que no hubiera terminado el ataque, lo que pudo ver, así que explicó algo avergonzado: "No estaba exactamente segura de cómo terminar ese combo, pero golpearte con un Rasengan parecía bastante extremo". Supongo que técnicamente todavía puedes luchar para que podamos ... "

" No ", dijo Tier, entendiendo cómo se había sentido antes el samurai-ko," fue mi pérdida. Luchaste bien.

"Gracias, tú también", respondió sinceramente Naruto.

Tier sintió que sus mejillas se teñían cuando se dio cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraban, así que dijo: "T-puedes bajarme".

"Oh, claro", dijo Naruto rápidamente. Dejando el Bijuu en el suelo, prontamente hizo la señal de que estaba perdiendo causando que la multitud estallara en vítores.

Tier comenzó a alejarse mientras Naruto saludaba educadamente a la multitud. El Bijuu miró hacia atrás al jinchuriki sobre su hombro y descubrió que había aparecido una leve sonrisa cuando cedió a la tentación de disfrutar de la adulación de la multitud mientras se movía con entusiasmo mientras tomaba diferentes poses. Aunque decepcionada por su pérdida, tuvo que admitir que se había divertido.

Mito sonrió cuando Apacci dijo: "Míralo pavoneándose como un pavo real. Si Lady Tier hubiera salido por completo, ella ... "

" Se habría enfrentado a un oponente que tampoco se estaba conteniendo ", dijo Tier mientras aparecía en la ventana de visualización. "Ambos estábamos igualmente discapacitados en ese partido y fue decidido por la persona con las mejores tácticas". Centrándose en Mito, dijo: "Pido disculpas si mi pérdida nos ha puesto en desventaja en el futuro".

Kiyomi fue quien respondió telepáticamente: "No te preocupes, Tier. Una pérdida de cualquiera de ustedes difícilmente hubiera sido insuperable. Kiyomi dejó que un poco de diversión entrara en su tono mental mientras se enmendaba, "Bueno, tal vez una pérdida de primera ronda podría haber sido. En cualquier caso, todos han exhibido sus habilidades de manera admirable, y si sufriéramos una pérdida, es bueno que ocurriera como lo hizo ".

"Por las manos de Naruto", preguntó Tier.

"No, por el hombre que lo patrocinó". Dijo Kiyomi mientras corrige a su hermana. "Jirocho no es un competidor de nuestra empresa, sino un cliente potencial. Tengo la sensación de que estuvo aquí para probarnos personalmente. Pero, teniendo en cuenta su inteligencia, puede tener los ojos puestos en otra cosa ".

Kukaku dio marcha atrás a la conversación cuando dijo: "No pude evitar notar que dijiste nuestra compañía".

"Por supuesto", respondió Kiyomi, "Cada uno de ustedes ahora tiene interés en si es un éxito o un fracaso en su conjunto. Mucho dependerá de qué tan bien se desempeñe, y espero que vean ese éxito no solo mío, sino nuestro. Como se destaca en la partida de Tier a pesar de nuestra fuerza heredada, podemos y hemos sido superados por humanos antes. El hecho de que ya no puedan sellarnos no significa que no puedan luchar contra nosotros en igualdad de condiciones ".

Kukaku rechazó las palabras de Kiyomi con un resoplido cuando dijo: "Por favor, la única vez que realmente me vencieron fue cuando me invadieron como insectos".

Mito corrigió a Bijuu cuando le recordó: "Hashirama pudo luchar contra ti en un nivel uniforme".

"Él fue una casualidad", dijo Kukaku con un gesto despectivo, "Me las arreglé para liberarme varias veces después de ser dado a Iwa. Solo lograron volver a sellarme abrumando con números ".

"Una hazaña que puede repetirse si continúas siendo tan despectivo con sus habilidades mientras confías solo en tu propia fuerza", advirtió Kiyomi. "Pero la historia no necesita repetirse si los perseguimos al unir nuestras habilidades y fortaleza en la búsqueda de hacer de este mundo uno del que el padre estaría orgulloso".

Urd sonrió cuando dijo: "Un bonito discurso, pero ya hemos acordado seguir tu plan, Kiyomi".

"Lo sé", respondió el Bijuu de nueve colas, "simplemente espero corregirlo de la idea de que es simplemente mi plan. Todos ustedes se han involucrado en eso ahora ".

Mito asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "Es cierto. Supongo que debería felicitar al ganador. Uzumaki se acercó al micrófono para decir: "Damas y caballeros, permítanme aprovechar este momento para ofrecer mis sinceros y sinceros cumplidos por una espectacular victoria para Naruto Uzumaki y su patrocinador en este concurso, Jirocho Wasabi. Felizmente, aunque de mala gana, le presentaré a Lord Jirocho la suma de ... "

" Disculpe milady, pero eso no será necesario ". Jirocho interrumpió haberse unido a Idate por el micrófono reservado para los patrocinadores. "Si consideras conveniente reembolsar a la familia Wasabi su tarifa de entrada, entonces nos consideraría más que incluso".

"O-por supuesto", dijo Mito incapaz de ocultar su sorpresa, "pero puedo preguntar, ¿por qué?"

Jirocho sonrió ampliamente mientras explicaba: "A diferencia de la mayoría de los que están aquí, no entré para ver derribar a la Gran Compañía de Transporte de Árboles. Simplemente deseaba evaluar por mí mismo cuán bien protegidos estarían los envíos que salieran de Degarashi bajo su cuidado. Como lo demostró este concurso, su empresa considera que la seguridad es primordial para reunir guerreros tan fuertes para escoltarlos. Por lo tanto, si puedo ser tan audaz, me gustaría entablar negociaciones para asegurar los servicios de su empresa y me complacería poder alojarlos en mi casa en Tea Country ".

Mito inclinó la cabeza mientras respondía: "Lo espero con ansias. Damas y caballeros, espero que en el futuro también vengan a visitarnos para sus necesidades de envío. Gracias por atender."

Mito se apartó del micrófono y le permitió a Urd acercarse a ella para decirle: "Ahora él es ciertamente el astuto".

Mito estuvo de acuerdo con un movimiento de cabeza mientras decía divertida: "Él no es el único". Entonces, ¿qué piensas hacer con Naruto en tu noche de fiesta con él? Las mejillas de Urd comenzaron a colorearse, lo que le dio a Uzumaki una idea que la hizo sonreír incluso cuando sintió cierta preocupación por una presencia cercana que podía sentir a través de la marca de localización que Naruto le había puesto.

Toka permaneció en las sombras mientras escuchaba las suaves pisadas de su objetivo caminando hacia ella. El Senju no se estaba escondiendo exactamente, ya que sabía que muchos shinobi serían capaces de distinguirla fácilmente, que en realidad era el punto. Varios ciudadanos habían pasado por ella sin darse cuenta o solo haciéndolo cuando estaban prácticamente encima de ella, con una de esas personas saltando hacia atrás y ofreciéndole su billetera sospechando que ella estaba allí para robarle. Pero destacó algo que separaba a los shinobi de los que protegían, que era su habilidad de observación altamente desarrollada. Algo que era casi imposible de apagar.

Un hecho con el que Toka contaba para que la mujer conocida como Kiyomi fuera realmente Mito Uzumaki. Todavía no entendía cómo tal cosa era posible, pero sentía que podría atribuirse a la vitalidad bien conocida del Clan Uzumaki. Vio su cantera mientras atravesaba el túnel con las manos cruzadas en las mangas del kimono que llevaba. Toka notó que, al igual que los civiles que habían pasado por el área antes que ella, emitía el aura de alguien que no se daba cuenta de que estaba compartiendo el espacio con otra persona. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, Toka pudo captar indicios sutiles de que la mujer estaba al tanto de su presencia. Da a entender que estaba tratando de reprimir, pero no pudo debido a sus años de entrenamiento. Aún así, sabía que leer cambios sutiles en la forma en que una persona se cargaba no era exactamente una prueba,

Mito pudo haber sido capaz de reprimir sus instintos hacia un oponente que apenas intentaba ocultar su presencia, pero de una amenaza que apareció repentinamente tenía pocas posibilidades de tener éxito. El clon se separó de la sombra de un pilar que corría a lo largo de la pared e hizo una patada giratoria que el pelirrojo evitó fácilmente. Luego arremetió con una palma que atrapó al clon en el cofre mientras se enderezaba y se dispersaba antes de golpear la pared. Toka, luego saltó hacia adelante con un cuchillo kunai pero encontró sus muñecas atrapadas por la versión de pelo corto del Uzumaki que había estado casada con su prima.

"Sabía que eras tú Mito", dijo la Senju complacida de demostrar su teoría.

Mito no vio ningún punto en negarlo, así que simplemente preguntó: "¿Cómo?"

"Reconocería tu presunción en cualquier parte", dijo Toka con amargura. "Además de estar vivo, me sorprende que pudieras encontrar una manera de funcionar sin un hombre en tu vida que te diga cómo vivir".

Toka estaba a punto de continuar, pero recibió un golpe de cabeza de Uzumaki quien respondió: "Veo que todavía tienden a predicar sobre cuán superior son a las mujeres que encontraron la felicidad en formar familias en lugar de vivir en el campo de batalla como elijan". que hacer. Todavía tiendes a bajar la guardia cuando también lo haces.

El Senju estaba a punto de saltar para atacar al Uzumaki, pero se detuvo cuando Naruto sintió que el conflicto apareció en el túnel y dijo: "Ahí estás Toka, pensé que estabas ..." Se detuvo cuando Mito lo agarró y selló sus labios. la suya, sorprendiendo a la mujer de cabello castaño en la pantalla.

Mito se retiró atrapando el labio inferior de Naruto entre los suyos antes de dejar que se volviera a cerrar. Luego, con una sonrisa excesivamente complacida en su rostro, dijo: "Permíteme presentarte al hombre en mi vida que me ha dado una nueva forma de vivir".

La atónita mirada de Naruto viajó entre el rostro complacido del Mito y el de oscurecimiento rápido de Toka cuando simplemente dijo: "Um ... puedo explicarlo".

Explique que Naruto lo hizo, aunque decir que Toka estaba complacido de saber que sin saberlo vivía en una casa poblada por casi en su totalidad por sus amantes y que había sido marcado por él con un sello era un eufemismo. Además, había incumplido rápidamente su promesa de entrenarlo en cómo contrarrestar el genjutsu y había permanecido sellada en su habitación, solo emergiendo para la práctica del equipo o la misión ocasional. Con todo, Naruto sintió que ella lo tomó bastante bien ya que no estaba atrapado en una pesadilla interminable de su creación y había acordado no contarle a nadie lo que había aprendido.

Había pasado una semana desde la competencia y Naruto estaba desayunando en el comedor común. Para su sorpresa, Toka había aparecido por primera vez en una semana. Ino estaba actualmente acurrucada a su lado ya que no veía ninguna razón para ocultar su relación ya que el único residente que no lo sabía ahora era Kurenai. Naruto estaba un poco celoso de cómo ella parecía ajena a la oscura mirada de Toka, quien vio cómo Ino usaba sus palillos para alimentar a su amante.

Toka finalmente bajó su tazón ruidosamente cuando un poco de la salsa Ino había sumergido la carne en el pecho desnudo de Naruto y se había inclinado hacia adelante para lamerla. La Senju dirigió una mirada de desaprobación a la kunoichi cuando dijo: "Si insistes en mostrar un lado tan vulgar de ti mismo, tal vez deberías conseguir una habitación".

Ino respondió con una mirada aburrida, habiéndose acostumbrado a las miradas de desaprobación del Senju en poco tiempo. Ella respondió con calma: "Tal vez deberías tomar tu propio consejo. Kiyomi se ofreció a dejarte mudarte a otro de los edificios de apartamentos de su propiedad, pero decidiste quedarte aquí. Entonces, ¿por qué deberíamos cambiar para acomodarlo?

"No actúas así cuando Kurenai está cerca", señaló Toka acaloradamente.

Ino acarició su rostro con el cuello de Naruto mientras lo hacía temblar mientras ella comenzó a frotar su paquete debajo de la mesa. Echando un vistazo al Senju que transmitía cómo deseaba que la mujer escaseara, dijo: "Eso es porque no lo sabe, y recientemente perdió personas importantes para ella. No voy a frotarle la cara en mi propia felicidad.

"¿Pero está bien que me lo hagas?" Toka preguntó enojado.

Ino se encogió de hombros cuando ella comenzó a mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja mientras respondía: "Tu situación es diferente. Eres miserable e insistes en que todos sean tan miserables como tú. Por eso te niegas a mudarte. Desea obligarnos a todos a cumplir con sus ideas sobre cómo debemos conducirnos. Simplemente no voy a seguir el juego ".

"Entonces, en cambio, decides actuar como una puta y postrarte ante este hombre que apenas te valora, ya que ha tomado tantos amantes y todo porque te falta la autoestima para defenderte por ti mismo", dijo Toka amargamente como otro de los la nueva generación de kunoichi parecía pensar muy poco en ella. Se recostó sorprendida cuando por primera vez la mirada de Ino se volvió ardiente mientras miraba al Senju.

Ese calor sangraba en su voz cuando Ino se inclinó hacia adelante y señaló con su dedo a Toka mientras decía: "¡Mira, señora! Esta es nuestra casa, no la tuya. Y es mejor que te acostumbres a la idea porque tarde o temprano no necesitaremos ocultar nuestros sentimientos por Naruto ". Antes de que Toka y Naruto pudieran preguntar qué quería decir, ella dijo: "Eventualmente Kurenai se mudará, o ..." Dejó que una sonrisa lujuriosa apareciera en su rostro mientras dejaba que la imaginación de Senju diera cuál podría ser el otro resultado, "Cuando eso sucede que puedes ser tan infeliz como quieras y poner mala cara en la esquina, pero vamos a actuar como la familia que somos ". Ino miró hacia atrás cuando sintió la mano de Naruto sobre su hombro, ya que la sacudió un poco hacia atrás ya que había comenzado a inclinarse más y más sobre la mesa para ponerse en la cara de Toka. Ella se recostó contra su amante y le sonrió con satisfacción mientras agregaba suavemente: "Ah, y para que lo sepas. Me valora mucho. Gracias a su amor y aliento, pasé de ser un kunoichi poco alimentado y débil a la cabeza de mi clan. Es porque estamos tan seguros de quienes somos, que yo y sus otros amantes estamos dispuestos a compartirlo. Si es un estilo de vida que no es para ti, entonces está bien. Pero en mi opinión, las personas como usted, que protestan en voz alta por la forma en que otros viven sus vidas, lo hacen simplemente por celos o por una extraña creencia de que las personas que encuentran la felicidad de una manera distinta a la que creen que se debe encontrar les roban de alguna manera los suyos Si ese es el caso, ¿puedes realmente afirmar que estás contento con tus elecciones en primer lugar? Pasé de ser un kunoichi desnutrido y débil a la cabeza de mi clan. Es porque estamos tan seguros de quienes somos, que yo y sus otros amantes estamos dispuestos a compartirlo. Si es un estilo de vida que no es para ti, entonces está bien. Pero en mi opinión, las personas como usted, que protestan en voz alta por la forma en que otros viven sus vidas, lo hacen simplemente por celos o por una extraña creencia de que las personas que encuentran la felicidad de una manera distinta a la que creen que se debe encontrar les roban de alguna manera los suyos Si ese es el caso, ¿puedes realmente afirmar que estás contento con tus elecciones en primer lugar? Pasé de ser un kunoichi desnutrido y débil a la cabeza de mi clan. Es porque estamos tan seguros de quienes somos, que yo y sus otros amantes estamos dispuestos a compartirlo. Si es un estilo de vida que no es para ti, entonces está bien. Pero en mi opinión, las personas como usted, que protestan en voz alta por la forma en que otros viven sus vidas, lo hacen simplemente por celos o por una extraña creencia de que las personas que encuentran la felicidad de una manera distinta a la que creen que se debe encontrar les roban de alguna manera los suyos Si ese es el caso, ¿puedes realmente afirmar que estás contento con tus elecciones en primer lugar? quienes protestan tan fuerte como otros viven sus vidas lo hacen simplemente por celos o por una extraña creencia de que las personas que encuentran la felicidad de una manera diferente a la que creen que se debe encontrar de alguna manera les roban la suya. Si ese es el caso, ¿puedes realmente afirmar que estás contento con tus elecciones en primer lugar? quienes protestan tan fuerte como otros viven sus vidas lo hacen simplemente por celos o por una extraña creencia de que las personas que encuentran la felicidad de una manera diferente a la que creen que se debe encontrar de alguna manera les roban la suya. Si ese es el caso, ¿puedes realmente afirmar que estás contento con tus elecciones en primer lugar?

Ino se levantó y le ofreció la mano a su amante, ya que Toka no podía pensar en una réplica al punto de Yamanaka. "Amante, vamos a darle lo que quiere y dejarla guisar aquí sola. Ahora que has comido es mi turno para el desayuno, y no creo que ella aprecie cómo hago para conseguirlo.

Naruto aceptó la mano y envió al Senju una leve mirada de disculpa antes de que Hirashin los alejara a ambos. A pesar de obtener lo que inicialmente había pedido, Toka no pudo evitar sentir que el silencio que había descendido sobre la habitación se estaba burlando de ella mientras recordaba las muchas veces que había entrado antes para encontrarla llena de risas y alegría.

Toka se arrodilló detrás de Mito dentro de la sala de reuniones de la cabeza de la familia Wasabi. Había pasado una semana desde que Ino la había puesto en su lugar verbalmente. Pero a pesar de eso, Toka no había renunciado exactamente a su punto de vista y, hasta el punto, se enfureció al ver que cuestionaba sus creencias arraigadas. Finalmente, al armarse con el mantra de que la kunoichi de la era actual no tenía idea de lo que tenía que soportar, había decidido sacar esa ira de lo que veía como la fuente de sus frustraciones actuales, Naruto.

Envió una mirada incómoda al jinchuriki en cuestión, quien al sentirlo miró hacia ella para darle una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Toka sintió una nueva ola de repulsión hacia sí misma por cómo había intentado castigarlo por sus propios defectos. Después de haber salido de su habitación dejando atrás lo que ella sospechaba era un Ino bastante satisfecho. Toka se había acercado a él con la oferta de entrenarlo en cómo romper un genjutsu. Ella se había sentido culpable de cómo él, feliz y quizás crédulo, a la luz de lo que había sucedido esa mañana, saltó ante la oferta de un nuevo entrenamiento. Aun así, Toka había querido poner a la rubia kunoichi en su lugar por lo que había dicho y, debido a su enojo, sintió que la mejor manera de hacerlo era hacer que Naruto dudara de los sentimientos de Yamanaka por él.

Ella había razonado eso debido a cómo tenía la intención de entrenarlo, si las cosas estaban tan felices entre ellos como Ino la estaba haciendo creer, entonces Naruto no tendría problemas para disipar el genjutsu que tenía guardado para él. No dejó que el pequeño detalle de que el método que iba a recetar había sido rechazado por sus colegas en el campo como innecesario y excesivamente riesgoso debido a las contramedidas actuales que existían en ese momento. Naturalmente, Toka creía que también se debía a que era un método sugerido por una mujer. Toka pronto aprendería que si bien ese podría haber sido el caso, estaba poco preparada para lo que sucedió cuando Naruto reaccionó.

Recordando la memoria, la habitación actual se desvaneció para ser reemplazada por el dojo ubicado en el Hidden Eddy Inn. Naruto se había arrodillado frente a ella e interrumpió su explicación del genjutsu para preguntar: "¿No deberíamos llevar a cabo esta capacitación en uno de los campos?"

Toka suspiró cuando respondió: "¿No has estado escuchando? Genjutsu es una batalla que tiene lugar en la mente. Es una técnica en la que podrías pensar que estás corriendo y saltando, pero en realidad tu forma física está inmóvil. Lo que hace que el genjutsu sea efectivo es doble. La primera es que mientras una persona está inmóvil, alguien puede venir para acabar con ella. La segunda es cuando un poderoso genjutsu inflige una herida mortal y la mente lo acepta como realidad. Esto hace que se cierre y, en algunos casos, la persona puede incluso morir ".

"Correcto", dijo Naruto y luego su rostro se confundió por un momento, lo que la llevó a preguntar qué le estaba molestando. Naruto explicó: "Um ... bueno, hablar de este tema me hizo recordar cuando Itachi me colocó en uno cuando el Equipo Kakashi rescató a Gaara de Akatsuki. Antes de enfrentarnos a él, la abuela Chiyo explicó que una táctica para contrarrestar el genjutsu era que alguien permaneciera en la parte trasera para cancelarlo y atacar al echador por detrás si aparecía la oportunidad "

"Sí", asintió Toka mientras decía: "Esa fue una técnica desarrollada originalmente por los Senju como resultado de nuestras muchas batallas con los Uchiha". Es una razón por la cual sus jutsu oculares son impresionantes, los practicantes más temidos fueron aquellos capaces de usar genjutsu a través del sonido. Esos shinobi pueden atrapar a varias personas a la vez sin exponerse a contraataques similares. Afortunadamente, aquellos capaces de hacerlo son bastante raros ". Toka no estaba seguro de por qué la sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Naruto la molestó, pero imaginó que estaba vinculada a una mujer atada a él. Empujando dijo: "¿Pero eso no era una pregunta?"

"No", admitió Naruto mientras alcanzaba su estómago mientras decía, "Acabo de recordar que el genjutsu que Itachi usaba se sentía tan real. Hubo estos shuriken con los que me apuñaló y sentí que realmente me habían apuñalado. Pero, cuando Kiyomi estaba sellada dentro de mí y nosotros ... bueno, cuando interactué con Kiyomi, todo parecía silenciado. Supongo que me preguntaba por qué.

"Eso probablemente se deba al hecho de que quien diseñó su sello quería que se redujeran el dolor y otras sensaciones. Probablemente fue como una defensa contra tu muerte mientras estabas en el sello ", explicó Toka. "Tu mente no registraría un ataque en el sello con la misma respuesta que un genjutsu puro".

Naruto asintió mientras murmuraba algo más para sí mismo, pero ella pensó que sonaba como: "Supongo que eso explica por qué no pude correrse". Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que había dicho que eso permitía, por lo que esperaba cambiar de tema cuando ella dijo: "Aún así, el Primer Hokage pudo enfrentarse cara a cara contra Madara. Así que probablemente le mostraste cómo contrarrestar todo tipo de genjutsu ".

Toka nuevamente sintió un destello de culpa cuando Naruto la elogió, pero la aplastó cuando ella dijo: "No, Hashirama estaba terriblemente débil contra el genjutsu. Al igual que tú, había tenido demasiado chakra para suprimirlo tanto como era necesario para terminar un genjutsu. Afortunadamente, Madara era un bastardo arrogante y no deseaba triunfar sobre su rival a través del engaño ocular. Él reservó tales cosas contra aquellos que consideraba oponentes menores y una pérdida de tiempo. También puede ser porque Madara también era una potencia de chakra, y solo pudo romper un genjutsu como resultado de su Sharingan ".

"Oh", dijo Naruto un poco abatido ya que sus ejercicios de entrenamiento de chakra probablemente no le darían los resultados que esperaba con respecto al genjutsu.

"Aún así, había una vía que podría estar abierta para ti que la mayoría de la gente nunca había explorado", dijo Toka cebando su trampa, mientras ofrecía ayuda. Como esperaba, Naruto parecía ansioso por aprenderlo. Al explicar una teoría que desarrolló, pero que fue rechazada por sus pares, dijo: "Los shinobi tienden a ser aquellos que dependen de métodos probados y verdaderos en lugar de experimentar. Como tal, los métodos para tratar con usuarios de genjutsu se han mantenido igual que usted describió anteriormente durante siglos. Sin embargo, comencé a prescribir una creencia diferente sobre cómo lidiar con un genjutsu, pero la mayoría de las personas rápidamente lo rechazaron ".

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Naruto.

Toka quería sugerir que era porque era una mujer, pero sentía que era solo una verdad parcial ya que su teoría nunca había sido probada. Además, por lo que tenía reservado para el Jinchuriki, quería explicarlo de una manera que pudiera afirmar que él sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo. "Bueno, lo que la mayoría de las personas probablemente no se dan cuenta es que cuando una persona lanza un genjutsu es, en esencia, un concurso de voluntades entre las personas encerradas en él. Naturalmente, el castor como la persona que suministra el chakra para el jutsu tiene la ventaja. También lo hacen porque, en lugar de participar en el concurso de voluntades, la persona bajo su influencia está haciendo todo lo posible para escapar de ella. Así como han sido entrenados para hacer durante siglos. Ahora, supongamos que en lugar de tratar de escapar, la persona atrapada en el genjutsu decide involucrarse ".

"¿Cómo? No sonó grosero, pero cuando Itachi me atrapó, no sentí que pudiera hacer nada para afectar lo que estaba viendo ".

"Ese es mi punto", dijo Toka rápidamente. "Ya le habías concedido la victoria. Probablemente te mantuvo fuera de balance al usar tus propios miedos y dudas en tu contra. Naruto asintió mientras recordaba que Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi aparecían de su cuerpo mientras lo acusaban de sus dudas. "¿Y si te dijera que Genjutsu podría no ser la calle de sentido único que parece?"

"Huh", dijo Naruto confundido mientras inclinaba la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos tratando de entender qué significaba el Senju.

"Lo que quiero decir es que para que un genjutsu permanezca activo, un shinobi necesita mantener un vínculo entre él y la persona que atrapó. Por ejemplo, una persona que usa sonido necesitaría continuar tocando para afectar el genjutsu que emiten. Es por eso que tienden a centrarse en genjutsu que inmovilizan a sus oponentes. Les permite atacar rápidamente mientras enseñan la posibilidad de que se descubran sus posiciones. Pero si continúan haciendo el sonido, el efecto se volverá más fluido e involucrado. El que describiste fue así. Esto significa que mientras este Itachi estaba controlando lo que viste, había una oportunidad para que le dieras la vuelta. Sin embargo, para hacer esto, necesitaría introducir dudas en su creencia del control que está ejerciendo sobre la ilusión ".

"Pero con qué fin", preguntó Naruto encontrando la teoría un poco difícil de tragar.

"Bueno, con los mismos fines que lo que una persona espera lograr cuando detiene completamente su chakra cuando se ve atrapado en un genjutsu, cortando el vínculo que los está afectando. Excepto que esta vez sería la persona que lanza el genjutsu quien lo hace ".

"¿Alguien lo ha logrado antes?"

"No, pero como dije, los shinobi no están dispuestos a desviarse de las cosas que saben que funcionan en el fragor de la batalla". Toka no parecía exactamente convencido, pero con la esperanza de persuadirlo disparó un tiro a su orgullo, "Además, requeriría que la persona atrapada en el genjutsu tenga una fuerte voluntad para dominar al castor. No mucha gente está dispuesta a enfrentarse con lo que otro percibe como sus debilidades para fines de capacitación. ¿Eres lo suficientemente hombre?

Toka casi quería sonreír mientras el pecho de Naruto se hinchaba previsiblemente. Pero el momento se desvaneció cuando dijo más contemplativamente: "Creo que lo descubriremos. Pero si me ayuda a ser menos una carga para mi equipo y mi familia, entonces estoy en el juego ".

El Senju casi retrocedió, pero su ira de esa mañana y la tentación de finalmente probar su teoría demostraron ser demasiado. Preparándose para lanzar su genjutsu, dijo: "Entonces prepárate. No voy a tomártelo con calma.

Naruto se arrodilló en el suelo cuando Mito y Jirocho hablaron un poco. Cada vez más aburrido, miró para ver que Toka tenía la misma mirada hosca en su rostro que ella había usado en su presencia desde que había lanzado su genjutsu sobre él. Al principio se había enfadado con ella después de salir de él, pero después de que se desvaneció y ella le ofreció una sincera disculpa más tarde, los sentimientos se desvanecieron. Solo deseaba poder hacer lo mismo por ella, ya que decirle que ya la había perdonado solo parecía empeorar su estado de ánimo.

Recordó los momentos después de que ella había proyectado su ilusión de encontrarse parado en el dojo sin camisa y rodeado por las formas desnudas de Ino, Karin y Sakura. Los tres kunoichi colocaban besos a lo largo de su torso y luchó por recordar cómo había llegado a tal punto. Luego recordó que Toka le había colocado un genjutsu, pero tuvo que admitir que si se suponía que debía encontrar la voluntad para romperlo, no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo. Eso fue hasta que escuchó una voz familiar que decía: "Damas, creo que han entretenido al perdedor el tiempo suficiente".

Naruto giró hacia la voz mientras gruñía, "¡Sasuke!"

"Hn", respondió el Uchiha despectivamente.

A pesar de su deseo de moverse para ponerse entre sus amantes y su antiguo compañero de equipo, se vio empujado hacia atrás mientras los tres exclamaban felizmente, "¡¡¡Sasuke !!!"

Naruto vio como sus amantes rápidamente despojaron al Uchiha de su camisa para que pudieran besar su torso de una manera similar a la que le habían estado haciendo unos momentos antes. Trató de decirles que se detuvieran y miró hacia otro lado cuando Karin comenzó a pasar la lengua por el pecho de Sasuke mientras se arrodillaba ante él. Afortunadamente, su vista fue obstruida por su cabeza, pero por los sonidos que hizo y sus movimientos dejó pocas dudas sobre lo que estaba haciendo por el Uchiha, quien sonrió a su antiguo compañero de equipo mientras miraba hacia atrás.

Naruto volvió a mirar hacia otro lado, pero pudo bloquear la voz de Ino cuando dijo: "Gracias a Dios que has vuelto, Sasuke. Me alegro de que ya no necesito fingir que me preocupo por ese perdedor. Por favor, si vuelves a salir de la aldea, llévame contigo.

Sasuke se rió entre dientes mientras decía: "Bueno, tal vez si puedes complacerme tanto como Karin lo está en este momento. Después de todo, solo eres una perra hambrienta de gallos que necesita un hombre para encontrar un propósito para vivir ".

Ino arrulló alegremente mientras se movía para unirse a la cabeza roja sobre sus rodillas mientras Sakura presionó su forma desnuda en la espalda de Sasuke. Las palabras de Sasuke habían causado que la ira de Naruto se disparara, ya que habían insultado la dignidad de Ino, pero lo que dijo en respuesta hizo que se desbordara cuando respondió: "Lo sé bien. Simplemente me decidí por él porque me prestó algo de atención mientras estabas fuera. ¿Puedes creer que él realmente pensó que amaba ... "

" Eso es suficiente ", gritó enojado Naruto. Se apartó de Sasuke para ver que Toka estaba parado detrás de él. Gruñendo enojado, continuó, "¡Pon fin a esto ahora mismo Toka! No voy a dejar que trates de hacerme dudar de los sentimientos de mi amante otra vez. He cometido ese error una vez y no permitiré que vuelva a suceder ".

Toka estaba a punto de responder con una burla, pero sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando la voz de Ino interrumpió: "¡Es cierto, amante! Dile a esa miserable musaraña. Naruto miró hacia atrás para encontrar la cabeza de Ino sobre su hombro, quien luego lo jaló delante del sorprendido Senju. Se deleitó con el sabor de sus labios, que había disfrutado completamente solo unas horas antes de que salieran de la mesa del desayuno. Sintió las manos que él creía que representaban a Karin y Sakura, pero sintió unas pocas más de lo que hubiera sido posible. Iba a ver quién más se había unido a ellos, pero gimió en la boca de Ino cuando su polla fue liberada y rápidamente tragada. Se separó de su baile con la lengua de su amante rubio para ver que arrodillarse ante él era un Mito desnudo.

Mito se deslizó hacia un lado para poder dar paso a Sakura que se arrodilló frente a ella mientras ambos trabajaban con la lengua sobre su longitud. Mito terminó el lavado de lengua de su polla mientras miraba de nuevo a la kunoichi Senju para decir: "Admítelo Toka. Estás cansado de estar solo, y la razón por la que estás tan enojado con nosotros es porque quieres lo que tenemos ".

"E-eso no es cierto", dijo Toka, pero incluso cuando respondió, notó que su armadura se estaba oxidando y la ropa debajo comenzó a desmoronarse. Pronto se encontró desnuda ante Naruto, quien se deleitó con la atención de sus amantes mientras Toka observaba cautivado. La Senju también se había dado cuenta de que el grueso arbusto que solía lucir se había ido ya que su montículo estaba bien afeitado. Pero su atención se apartó de su propia preparación, ya que su vista de su polla fue bloqueada cuando Karin se arrodilló ante él para tragarse la polla mientras ella felizmente dijo: "Definitivamente cambio".

Toka trató de mirar hacia otro lado, pero no fue tanto la vista del gran miembro de Naruto lo que mantuvo su visión fija en la escena, sino la mirada de satisfacción que cada una de las mujeres lucía. Ino parecía saber exactamente lo que quería cuando se acercó a ella para decirle: "No necesitas luchar contra eso, Toka. También hay espacio para ti si es lo que quieres.

Para Naruto, parecía que Toka había querido negar que lo hizo, pero dio un paso adelante justo antes de que la escena se desvaneciera. En su lugar, Naruto se había encontrado arrodillado en el dojo de nuevo solo para encontrar a un Tenten preocupado que le había aplicado chakra para terminar el genjutsu. "¿Estás bien, estabas gimiendo un poco?" Lanzó una mirada bastante dura hacia Toka, consciente de que la mujer estaba albergando cierto resentimiento hacia ella y su amante, y agregó: "Ella no hizo nada ..."

Naruto miró al Senju mientras Tenten se apagaba, y para su mutua sorpresa, ella repentinamente salió de la habitación. Tenten miró a Naruto cuando dijo: "Tal vez debería preguntarme qué hiciste".

Gran parte de la ira que había sentido se había desvanecido como resultado de la evidente vergüenza de Toka y gracias a la declaración de Tenten, el resto abandonó su sistema. Él se rió entre dientes cuando dijo: "Digamos que, cuando se trata del poder de la imaginación sucia, la tengo vencida".

Los ojos de Tenten se iluminaron cuando dijo: "Oh, entonces fue ese tipo de gemidos. ¿Estuve allí?

"No", admitió Naruto haciéndola parecer decepcionada, pero acunó su rostro mientras agregaba, "Pero, estás aquí ahora".

Una sonrisa hambrienta apareció en el rostro de Tenten mientras miraba el paquete endurecido que los pantalones de Naruto luchaban por contener. Ella lo frotó mientras decía: "Entonces, lo estoy. Pero tal vez sería mejor si ambos fuéramos a otro lado ". Naruto asintió una vez más teletransportándose con uno de sus amantes apareciendo en su cama y encima de un Ino todavía dormido que rápidamente se unió a la acción.

La atención de Naruto se dirigió al presente cuando Mito dijo: "Señor Jirocho, tal vez es hora de dispersarnos con las bromas para discutir por qué deseaban esperar hasta que yo pudiera viajar a Tea Country para hablar de negocios juntos".

"Sí", respondió Jirocho, "Pero primero puedo preguntar por qué la escoltaron representantes de la Hoja, Lady Kiyomi. Considerando la fuerza de las mujeres bajo tu mando, pensé que las usarías como acompañantes.

Naruto se había preguntado lo mismo, pero sentía que una parte era para que ella pudiera disfrutar de la evidente incomodidad de Toka ante su presencia. Mito reveló que este no era completamente el caso, ya que explicó: "En pocas palabras, el concurso de mi empresa fue un éxito rotundo y actualmente tenemos más negocios de los que podemos manejar". Dicho esto, naturalmente recurrimos a Leaf, Sand y Kumo para ayudarnos a proteger los envíos en exceso. La razón por la que elijo a estos dos para escoltarme es por la misma razón por la que contrataste a Naruto para participar como tu campeón. Como genin puedes asegurar sus servicios por una fracción del precio que costaría contratar a un chunin o jounin. Lo mismo se aplica a Toka también ".

"Ah, bueno, es bueno verte seguir practicando decisiones comerciales inteligentes a pesar de la afluencia de efectivo de tu empresa", dijo Jirocho, aunque una parte de él parecía decepcionado.

Mito lo entendió y dijo: "Sus razones para desear que viaje aquí están empezando a ser evidentes, señor. ¿Esperaba que uno o dos de mis guardias pudieran serle útiles para ayudarlo a lidiar con sus rivales en la Familia Nagatomi? Llegué a mis oídos que recientemente han estado ganando favor con los Daimyo y con eso tiende a seguir quién controla en última instancia esta aldea ".

Jirocho asintió pero dijo: "La situación es un poco más compleja que eso. Después de que nuestros problemas anteriores con la familia Wagarashi se aclararan en parte gracias a Naruto, su equipo y la victoria de Idate en la carrera, logramos resucitar el puerto de Degarashi en poco tiempo. Sin embargo, con el tiempo, el Daimyo comenzó a preguntarse si tal vez no estaría mejor atendido si hubiera más competencia ".

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Naruto hablando en voz alta, "¿No aprendió su lección con los Wagarashi?"

"Si lo hizo fue solo en su memoria a corto plazo", dijo Idate amargamente desde detrás de su maestro.

Tanto Mito como Jirocho sonrieron cuando sus subordinados se dieron cuenta de que habían hablado fuera de lugar y se disculparon rápidamente. El líder de Wasabi habló mientras decía: "Idate está más bien que mal. A decir verdad, el Daimyo probablemente esté recordando los pocos años dorados en que nuestra familia compitió con los Wagarashi en igualdad de condiciones. En aquel entonces, ambas familias luchaban por cada envío que llegaba junto con cada moneda de marinero que se gastaba en una de nuestras casas de juego o de placer. Para el Daimyo no importó quién ganó, ya que recibió un corte de cada uno, y dado que competimos tan ferozmente con nuestros rivales, el dinero fluyó hacia el puerto ".

Mito podía ver por qué el Daimyo se vería tentado a introducir un nuevo elemento en la mezcla, ya que, a su manera de pensar sin un rival para sus mayores productores, probablemente se preguntaba si estaban trabajando tan duro como podrían. Al comentar sobre su propia observación del personaje de Jirocho, ella dijo: "No parece ser el tipo de persona que evita una pequeña competencia".

"No, ni nadie en mi familia", respondió el líder wasabi. "Pero preferimos un campo justo. Usted ve, el Daimyo decidió hacer un ajuste cuando decidió permitir que el Nagatomi operara en Tea Country. En lugar de tener dos familias operando por el control de una ciudad, las instaló en el sur en una ciudad llamada Sotoba Port. Era relativamente pequeño, pero en los últimos años ha crecido hasta rivalizar con Degarashi en tamaño e influencia ".

"No estoy seguro de ver el problema", dijo Mito, aunque tenía una idea de lo que estaba detrás del repentino crecimiento. "Parece que el Daimyo sería feliz ya que está obteniendo el beneficio de dos aldeas portuarias fuertes".

"Cierto", acordó Jirocho, "pero lo que me preocupa es cómo el Nagatomi logró resultados tan rápidos. A mi familia le llevó muchos meses descubrir, pero nos enteramos de que están abriendo su puerto a todo tipo de carga indeseable. Tipo de cosas que ningún puerto respetuoso permitiría dentro de sus costas ".

"Supongo que te estás refiriendo a las drogas y otros tipos de cargas ilegales", dijo Mito, a lo que el jefe de la familia Wasabi asintió. Mito frunció el ceño y señaló: "Aún así, si tus preocupaciones son válidas, ¿por qué no llevarlas al Daimyo?"

Mito podía decir que golpeó un punto dolorido cuando Jirocho apretó el abanico que sostenía. Sospechaba que él ya lo había hecho, pero a diferencia de su joven asociado Idate, era reacio a hablar en contra del gobernante de su país. En cambio, dijo: "Desafortunadamente, mi Señor preferiría no involucrarse en tales asuntos. Me temo que, al igual que la situación con los Wagarashi, él solo se involucraría si se afectara su parte de las ganancias ".

Mito podía leer entre líneas, y comentó: "¿Debería preocuparme que la posición de su propia familia se esté volviendo bastante difícil? Tal vez como resultado de la naturaleza altamente rentable de los tipos de cargos con los que parece que se enfrentan los Nagatomi. Me imagino que debe ser difícil competir, y si el Daimyo tiende a favorecer a quien genere más riqueza para él, es probable que los Nagatomi le susurren al oído que pueden duplicar su corte si solo controlan ambos puertos ".

Jirocho parecía avergonzado cuando admitió: "Es como tú dices. Es por eso que; Tenía la esperanza de hacer uso de sus guardias. El Daimyo ha insinuado que está abierto a permitir que el Nagatomi controle a Degarashi, para empujarlo aún más a ponerse del lado de ellos, varios de nuestros envíos han sido atacados. Creo que están tratando de apresurarse en el proceso recortando nuestras ganancias y, como tal, nuestro tributo ".

"Entonces supongo que esperabas usar mis guardias para proteger tus envíos a través de Tea Country, y si los Nagatomi los atacaban. Hacernos aplastar a tus rivales de un golpe decisivo. Una vez más, Jirocho asintió y Mito dijo: "Me temo que no puedo aceptar esa solicitud".

Su respuesta obviamente sorprendió a los dos Wasabi presentes haciendo que Idate dijera: "Qué, pero ..."

Fue silenciado por una mirada severa de su maestro que se inclinó cortésmente ante la mujer que creía que era Kiyomi para decirle: "Si esa es tu decisión, tendré que cumplirla".

Mito inclinó la cabeza y dijo: "Bien, puedo apreciar trabajar con un hombre que sabe cuándo no presionar un problema. Ahora, como dije, no puedo involucrarme como si pareciera que estoy tomando partido en los asuntos políticos locales e influyendo aún más en ellos, entonces mis objetivos futuros para abrir rutas comerciales entre todas las aldeas shinobi mayores y menores sufrirán. Sin embargo, dicho esto, he obtenido los servicios de dos Leaf Shinobi, que estoy seguro de que no puede ignorar la correlación entre la mayor cantidad de actividades delictivas que involucran drogas a lo largo de la frontera sur de Land of Fire y su información que la fuente de esas drogas pueden, si nada más, ser originarias de Sotoba ".

Jirocho frunció el ceño y dijo: "Aprecio lo que estás sugiriendo. Pero la razón por la que no expresé mis preocupaciones al Hokage es por lo que sucedió recientemente en Suna. A pesar de lo que se afirma, quienes controlan los países están cada vez más preocupados por la mayor cooperación que exhiben los Pueblos Shinobi. Hacer que Leaf Village actúe en Tea Country sin el apoyo del Daimyo solo empeoraría las cosas ".

Mito sonrió cuando dijo: "Jirocho, eres un hombre inteligente. ¿Estás dispuesto a apostar que tu rival es igual de sabio?

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

La sonrisa de Mito se ensanchó mientras explicaba: "Tengo buena autoridad de que no eres la única persona interesada en lo que está pasando por el puerto de Sotoba. Ahora imaginemos por un momento que esa palabra llega a su número opuesto en el Nagatomi de que un par de Leaf shinobi están en la ciudad. ¿Qué tipo de respuesta esperas que le lleguen esas noticias?

Jirocho comenzó a compartir la sonrisa de Mito cuando respondió: "Me imagino que sería una mano bastante pesada que requeriría una respuesta igualmente fuerte de los shinobi que se sienten en peligro".

Naruto comenzó a ver lo que su amante estaba sugiriendo, pero se preguntó a qué se refería al saber que otros estaban interesados en Sobota. Cerró los ojos para llegar a sus amantes y no se sorprendió abiertamente al saber que varios de ellos estaban actualmente en la ciudad en cuestión. Con un viaje al sur en su futuro, Naruto preguntó: "¿Cuándo nos vamos?"

Mito fue el que respondió: "Cuanto antes mejor imagino. No queremos darle al Nagatomi demasiado tiempo para planificar su llegada. Mientras tanto, creo que Lord Jirocho y yo tenemos otros asuntos que discutir ".

Toka suspiró mientras yacía despierta y sola en la habitación del hotel que había reservado con Naruto. A pesar de que el plan de Mito necesitaba que los Nagatomi supieran de su presencia, no habían querido hacerlo evidente, por lo que se habían deslizado bajo nombres supuestos y como marido y mujer. Miró a su "esposo" pero realmente no podía considerarlo presente ya que el hombre dormido era en realidad un clon. El verdadero Naruto probablemente estaba a media ciudad de distancia y actualmente con los varios kunoichi que previamente se habían infiltrado en la aldea.

Ella sintió un poco de amargura porque probablemente él los estaba "entreteniendo" mientras enfrentaba una situación potencialmente peligrosa por su cuenta. Pero me di cuenta de que era un pensamiento bastante débil para una mujer supuestamente fuerte. Sabía que los Nagatomi no se darían cuenta de que su pueblo tenía un par de shinobi Leaf de inmediato, ya que Mito y Jirocho probablemente sabían la posibilidad de que el Wasabi hubiera sido infiltrado por sus rivales. Por lo tanto, estarían filtrando la información lentamente para ver qué rumores llegaron a los Nagatomi y, como tal, quién había estado al tanto de ellos. Naruto acababa de enviar el mensaje de cuáles eran sus portadas a Mito a través de su citación, por lo que Toka sospechó que aún pasarían varios días antes de que la pandilla tuviera suficiente información para concentrarse específicamente en ellos.

Toka sospechaba que estaría disfrutando de varias noches solitarias como resultado, y no podía negar que su visión de la vida amorosa de Naruto era la causa. Al darse la vuelta para mirar a la espalda de su "esposo", se preguntó cuáles de las mujeres que había conocido brevemente estaban con él en este momento o si se trataba de quién no.

Naruto sostuvo a Fubuki en sus brazos mientras miraban la luna desde una de las docenas de habitaciones de hotel que había alquilado junto con Haku, Naruko y Sage. Se sorprendió al saber que Fubuki había pedido ayuda a esas mujeres en un asunto que Koyuki le había pedido que investigara después de que el dispositivo que Kabuto había usado para drenar su chakra había aparecido en la Tierra del Viento. Fubuki había rastreado que varios de los componentes más raros habían pasado recientemente por Sobota y tenía buena autoridad de que se debía un barco que contenía más.

Snow-nin, de cabello rosado, se acurrucó contra su pecho sin camisa mientras vestía una túnica holgada y dijo: "Es muy agradable no tener que compartirlo para variar".

Naruto sonrió ante su referencia de que Koyuki tendía a estar presente la mayor parte del tiempo que estaban juntos. "No creo que Naruko haya compartido ese sentimiento. Pero admito que es bueno saber que te sientes así, ya que a veces me preguntaba si solo estabas conmigo por Koyuki ".

Fubuki giró en su brazo cuando ella se arrodilló entre sus piernas, donde se sentaron en el suelo. "Me quitaste las palabras de la boca". Ella sonrió juguetonamente mientras agregaba: "Aunque si me escapé con la princesa, no tienes a nadie más que culpar a ti mismo, ya que eres tú quien me enganchó la lengua".

Naruto se rió entre dientes mientras preguntaba: "¿Entonces debería tratar de engancharte con el mío?"

"No es necesario", dijo Fubuki juguetonamente, "Tú también tienes algo que ya soy adicto".

"Mi personalidad brillante", sugirió Naruto cuando Fubuki comenzó a bajar la cara hacia su ingle.

"Estoy seguro de que es un segundo cercano", dijo la Snow-nin mientras liberaba a su monstruo de un solo ojo, que comenzó a provocar para despertar besando y girando su lengua alrededor de su cabeza. Naruto echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió cuando su polla comenzó a levantarse del juego de lengua de su amante. Él la hizo soltar un suave gemido a su vez cuando metió la mano en su túnica para acariciar a una teta que colgaba mientras ella tragaba un tercio de su longitud.

Naruto se recostó y disfrutó las acciones de Fubuki, pero después de varios minutos apartó la boca y dijo: "Si estoy compitiendo con Koyuki, no creo que sea prudente disfrutar de todo el placer". Naruto luego empujó el ninja de nieve hacia atrás hasta que estuvo acostada sobre su espalda y se tumbó encima de ella. La besó profundamente mientras comenzaba a acariciar uno de sus senos y disfrutaba la forma en que ella se movía debajo de él. Mientras se besaban, él gimió cuando ella frotó sus pliegues lisos contra su polla mientras intentaba inclinarla dentro de ella. Finalmente ella dijo: "Por favor, Naruto, te quiero".

Naruto levantó las caderas lo suficiente como para que su mano suave pudiera agarrarlo y guiar su polla hacia su destino. Fubuki gimió suavemente cuando lo presionaron contra su pasaje y esto aumentó en intensidad cuando se deslizó dentro y alimentó más de sí mismo en ella. Naruto no esperó la ceremonia cuando comenzó a golpearse implacablemente contra su amante Snow-nin que lo alentó con sus gemidos. Naruto se recostó sobre sus rodillas tirando de Fubuki hacia su regazo mientras empujaba dentro de ella para deleite de su amante. Su mano agarró el alféizar de la ventana mientras Naruto bombeaba su longitud dentro de ella. Eventualmente, sin embargo, lo usó para liberarse, antes de pararse y usar el borde de la ventana para estabilizarse mientras se doblaba por la cintura mientras la sujetaba.

Naruto se puso de pie cuando se acercó detrás de ella y deslizó su cabeza de gallo contra sus pliegues húmedos, causando que Fubuki silbara como si se quemara por el calor que provenía de él. Un calor que empujó dentro de ella mientras agarraba sus caderas y una vez más comenzó a deslizarse dentro de su túnel de agarre. Naruto se inclinó sobre la espalda de sus amantes y agarró sus dos senos colgantes, haciéndola gemir mientras él rodaba sus pezones entre sus dedos. Fubuki comenzó a empujar su trasero contra él para enfrentar sus embestidas, dando al jinchuriki la impresión de que estaba cerca. Al acercarse a su propia liberación, aumentó la presión al ponerse de pie a la derecha y liberar sus brazos de la ventana. Sosteniéndola por los antebrazos mientras ella lo agarraba, comenzó a empujar con un salvaje abandono y estalló de placer cuando, después de un violento ataque que besó su lugar más profundo, comenzó a entregar su semilla directamente en su útero. La explosión de calor líquido hizo que Fubuki gritara cuando ella llegó y su túnel tembloroso le ordeñó más de su pegajosa semilla.

Desde un punto de vista cercano, un par de espectadores observaron a los dos shinobi de acoplamiento hundirse debajo de la ventana mientras disfrutaban de la sensación de placer que aún recorría sus cuerpos conectados. Sin embargo, en realidad, solo uno de los espectadores realmente ocupó el área ya que el otro residía en una habitación de hotel mientras sostenía una copia de la babosa mirando a Fubuki y Naruto. Pero ambos, al igual que Toka, tenían curiosidad por saber qué hacían los dos amantes y decidieron satisfacer su curiosidad.

Katsuyu sintió que el Rinnegan se desvanecía en su copia mientras desviaba su atención hacia la que estaba sosteniendo Sage. La babosa se dio cuenta de que la mujer de cabello anaranjado estaba temblando, probablemente había experimentado un orgasmo ella misma mientras se burlaba de su coño a tiempo con los empujes de Naruto. La convocatoria de babosas había notado que últimamente, era una actividad en la que Sage comenzaba a involucrarse cada vez más por su cuenta sin la necesidad de que Naruto pasara tiempo con un amante cercano. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que los orgasmos de los kunoichi siempre parecían más fuertes, ya que "miraban", ya que solían llamarlo cuando Naruto estaba ocupado con uno.

Katsuyu notó que la respiración de Sage se hizo más profunda y más relajada mientras se deslizaba en el sueño. Una parte de la convocatoria se dio cuenta de que era solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que el deseo del poseedor de Rinnegan de experimentar más la empujó a convertirse en la amante de Naruto, o su hermana recogió el deseo y se convirtió en el catalizador. La convocatoria comenzó a preguntarse qué haría en un día así, ya que Sage ya no necesitaría su ayuda para mirar y a Katsuyu se le negarían las increíbles sensaciones que podía obtener de su invocador cuando sus chakras estaban conectados para el Rinnegan. para aparecer en sus copias.

Toka se sintió nervioso por primera vez en más de una semana por un asunto no relacionado con Naruto. El motivo de su preocupación surgió como resultado de la noticia de que el barco que Fubuki y los demás habían estado esperando habían sido desviados a Sea Country. Su preocupación por las noticias provino del hecho de que parecía que el cambio en el curso había sido el resultado de la noticia de que Naruto y ella estaban en el puerto de Sobota. Sin embargo, desde que el barco llegó a Sea Country y descargó su carga antes de que cualquiera de los miembros de la Familia Nagatomi comenzara a reaccionar ante las noticias, le había dejado la impresión de que había otra fuerza trabajando en la aldea. Una fuerza que podría no estar muy contenta con un par de shinobi hurgando en la ciudad portuaria. Sin embargo, se obligó a relajarse mientras razonaba que cualquier persona o grupo que había desviado el barco lo había hecho para evitar una lucha en la ciudad. Algo que los Nagatomi parecían estar preparándose, incluso si no sabían a dónde dirigir sus fuerzas.

Esto hizo que Toka creyera que quien estaba interesado en el barco simplemente estaba haciendo uso de la política de la familia de Nagatomi de permitir que cualquier carga cuestionable ingresara a su ciudad. Por lo tanto, estaba segura de que ahora que el barco estaba fuera de su alcance, su interés en la ciudad había disminuido por curiosidad por lo que podría suceder. De lo que Toka estaba seguro era de que si hubieran estado buscando a Naruto y a ella, probablemente los hubieran encontrado.

Se tensó cuando llamaron a la puerta, y tiró de un kunai antes de preguntar: "¿Quién es?"

"Tengo los artículos que me pidió señora", respondió una mujer que sirvió como asistente de algunos de los huéspedes más influyentes del hotel. Toka sonrió cuando Naruto había mejorado su habitación cuando decidió hacer un gran revuelo en la ciudad visitando el casino ubicado en su hotel y luego procedió a limpiar el lugar. En lugar de ver a varios millones de ryo salir por la puerta, el hotel había optado por que la pareja se mudara a uno de sus áticos.

Como era de esperar, se había hablado de la ciudad, pero aparentemente los Nagatomi esperaban que los shinobi fueran sigilosos y silenciosos en lugar de colgar un letrero que decía: "Oye, míranos". Era algo que resaltó aún más a Toka que las personas que habían desviado la nave y el Nagatomi no estaban conectadas. El Senju escondió su kunai en la manga de su túnica y abrió la puerta con una sonrisa agradable mientras decía: "Ah, gracias. Por favor entra."

A decir verdad, Toka sintió que la fachada estaba un poco forzada, ya que toda su experiencia como shinobi giraba en torno a grandes conflictos. Las tareas más matizadas de tranquilizar a la gente no era algo a lo que ella estuviera acostumbrada. Incluso cuando había necesitado ocultar su apariencia con un genjutsu o henge en el pasado, había sido por el simple hecho de caminar por un campamento enemigo, que era un poco diferente de caminar por sus propios lados. Esto significaba parecer que pertenecía a un área y, al mismo tiempo, hacer todo lo posible por permanecer discreta. Una tarea fácilmente realizada como lo había hecho entre sus propias fuerzas hasta haber alcanzado un rango en el que ella era una de las más importantes.

La mujer se mudó a la habitación y tendió varias prendas de ropa en el sofá mientras preguntaba: "¿Alguna de estas te gusta?" A decir verdad, a Toka no le gustó ninguno de los vestidos hasta que sus ojos se posaron en un esmoquin y le preguntaron: "¿Volverá mi marido? Pensé que iba a estar ocupado en el casino hasta que saliéramos esta noche ".

"No, que yo sepa, ese sigue siendo el plan. Pero no me diste mucho para continuar, así que le pregunté qué te gustaría. Sugirió que preferirías ponerte un esmoquin tú mismo. Toka estaba genuinamente sorprendida y conmovida por la sugerencia de Naruto ya que, sinceramente, descubrió que ella también preferiría. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, ella preguntó: "Um ... ¿sería posible para mí hacer mi elección más tarde? Todavía necesito ducharme y me gustaría ver cuál es mi estado de ánimo después ".

"Sí, por supuesto", dijo la mujer amablemente, lo que Toka imaginó que era fácil de hacer cuando le entregó a la mujer un fajo de billetes. La mujer se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo cuando Toka preguntó: "¿Um sobre los otros artículos que pedí?"

"Están en la bolsa de artículos de tocador", dijo la mujer antes de dar una sonrisa divertida mientras agregaba, "Planeando un pequeño arreglo para la noche después de tu cita. Por la forma en que sonó, ha pasado un tiempo. Toka quería negar que era por lo que pensaba la mujer, pero simplemente asintió antes de volver a la ropa. Estaba contenta de estar mirando hacia otro lado cuando sus mejillas se pusieron rojas cuando la mujer sugirió: "Si quieres mi consejo, afeítate completamente. Definitivamente lo disfrutará ".

Toka no miró hacia atrás cuando dijo: "Lo tomaré en cuenta". Pensó de nuevo en el genjutsu y se sonrojó al recordar cómo Naruto nunca la había visto desnuda probablemente le había proporcionado la imagen mental de su montículo afeitado que probablemente prefería, si sus otros amantes tenían algo que ver. Decidió seguir con esa explicación, ya que la idea de que ella podría haber sido las personas cuyas dudas habían estado modificando el genjutsu para adaptarse mejor a lo que él prefería todavía era demasiado vergonzoso para ella. Llevando el kit al baño, todavía no estaba segura de qué versión de ella surgiría.

Naruto estaba sentado en un juego de blackjack de altas apuestas mientras esperaba que Toka se uniera a él. Fubuki y sus otros amantes ya habían abandonado la ciudad al enterarse de que el barco que habían estado esperando se había desviado. Pero antes de que ella y los demás se hubieran ido, se habían infiltrado en la sede del puerto para descubrir quién había desviado el barco.

Desafortunadamente, quien había dado la orden no había sido tan descuidado como para darles ningún medio para rastrearlos desde el puerto de Sobota, ya que la orden para el cambio se había ingresado en una instalación diferente. Habiendo llegado a un callejón sin salida, Fubuki iba a hablar con el informante que originalmente la había puesto en el camino del barco, mientras que Haku, Naruko y Sage viajarían a Sea Country para averiguar qué podían hacer sobre dónde había ido la carga después de ser descargada. .

Si bien estaba preocupado por lo que podría deparar el futuro, ya que quien vendía los dispositivos de Snow Country obviamente estaba bien financiado y organizado. Estaba contento de que su misión actual no se complicaría con un enfrentamiento con un grupo así, ya que mientras los Nagatomi estaban llenos de dinero, estaban organizados de manera eficiente. Naruto había pasado una semana entera desde que Fubuki y los demás se habían ido dejando pistas sutiles con varias personas en todo el pueblo sobre su interés en la familia Nagatomi. Eso, junto con el espía confirmado dentro del Wasabi, debería haber hecho que los Nagatomi llamaran a su puerta o, al menos, deberían haberlos puesto bajo observación. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos había sido el caso. Dejó a Naruto con la impresión de que el líder del grupo era alguien que vio una oportunidad, la aprovechó, y su éxito fue más de lo que estaba calificado para manejar. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus limitaciones como líder, su avaricia lo impulsaba a expandir su influencia en el territorio de Wasabi.

Naruto no dudó que si estuvieran en un campo de juego parejo, entonces Jirocho habría tratado fácilmente con su rival. Sin embargo, con el actual favor de Daimyo de Nagatomi si hubiera atado las manos de Jirocho. El respeto de Naruto por el líder del Wasabi había aumentado aún más cuando explicó por qué no había expresado sus preocupaciones a Konoha, especialmente teniendo en cuenta sus estrechos vínculos con Tsunade. El hecho de que estaba tratando de evitar que la Hoja terminara enredada en otra situación que podría tenerlos en el lado malo de otro Daimyo mostró el tipo de hombre que era.

Naruto creía que también había aumentado la estimación de Toka sobre él, ya que mientras ella había sido bastante recatada durante la misión como resultado de la culpa que sentía por el genjutsu que le había echado. No le había agradado la idea de ayudar a un gángster semi legítimo. Para su forma de pensar ayudarlo era un error. Con toda honestidad, Naruto solía creer exactamente lo mismo. Solo había sido el hecho de que no se había dado cuenta del alcance de las operaciones comerciales de Jirocho cuando era más joven, lo que le había impedido plantear un mal olor sobre ayudar a Idate a ganar su carrera.

Se había dado cuenta unos años más tarde, sin embargo, durante su viaje de entrenamiento con Jiraiya cuando habían visitado un burdel en Tea Country. Naruto se sorprendió al enterarse de que había sido propiedad de Jirocho. Eso fue hasta que se enteró de que mientras el Jefe de la familia Wasabi había comprado algunas de las mujeres que trabajaban allí a sus padres, esposos o incluso a sí mismas, debido a las deudas que habían acumulado en sus casas de juego. Nunca los había obligado a prostituirse. En cambio, hizo que las mujeres que no deseaban trabajar en el comercio sexual realizaran tareas para ayudarlo en sus otros negocios, como las salas de juego donde trabajarían como azafatas y demás, y después de un número determinado de años la deuda se reduciría. ser aniquilado

Naruto se sorprendió al enterarse de que todas las mujeres en los burdeles de Wasabi habían elegido trabajar allí ya que sus deudas serían perdonadas más rápido, y algunas optan por quedarse por la cantidad de dinero que ganaron y se quedaron desde que Jirocho tomó un porcentaje tan pequeño. Naruto todavía había querido discutir ya que sentía que era injusto que una mujer joven pudiera ser vendida por los errores cometidos por otra persona, y Jiraiya había aceptado. Sin embargo, había señalado que era una práctica ampliamente aceptada en los Países Elementales, y si Jirocho no compraba esas deudas, alguien más lo haría, y que probablemente no trataría a las mujeres también.

Naruto podía decir que el Nagatomi definitivamente caería en la última categoría. No le sorprendió saber que Naruko había visitado la mayoría de los clubes y prostíbulos de azafatas ubicados en el puerto de Sobota, ya que ella todavía estaba en el proceso de reconstrucción de la red de información de Jiraiya. Según su compañera rubia Uzumaki, esos lugares, aunque no eran exactamente basura, emitían un aura de sordidez. Las mujeres también parecían desesperadas y ella había notado que la mayoría parecía ser adicta a los narcóticos que eran tan frecuentes en la ciudad portuaria.

Naruto sintió una sensación de preocupación de que incluso si su plan para provocar que los Nagatomi los atacaran funcionara, no resolvería exactamente la situación que enfrentaban la mayoría de los residentes de la ciudad. Por un lado, si el Daimyo preferiría fingir ignorancia sobre lo que estaba sucediendo en la ciudad mientras se llenaran sus arcas, entonces no había garantía de que haría algo más que instalar a alguien nuevo para continuar las operaciones. Además, como temía Jirocho, aún podría causar problemas para Konoha con el Daimyo de otros países si se creía que estaban interfiriendo innecesariamente.

Sin embargo, por otro lado, tenía fe tanto en Mito como en Jirocho de que si las deficiencias en su plan eran evidentes para él, entonces debían serlo para ellos, y que estaban tomando medidas para mejorar la situación. Pero nada de eso importaría si no pudieran provocar una reacción en el Nagatomi, por lo que esa noche Toka y él les harían una visita en el casino que corrían. Naruto y Toka habían mapeado completamente el alcance de las operaciones de Nagatomi dentro de la ciudad. Incluso habían dejado algunas pistas ocultas para sugerir que esos escondites escondidos de drogas, armas y esclavos, habían sido espiados. Por lo tanto, podrían rescatar fácilmente a las personas y confiscar todos los bienes una vez que se tratara a la familia Nagatomi. Por supuesto, eso también dependería de la cooperación del Daimyo.

Aún así, no había sido suficiente para provocar una respuesta y Naruto temía que pudieran haber sido demasiado sutiles. Esa noche planearon entrar en la guarida de la víbora para obtener la reacción que estaban buscando. Naruto confiaba en que aunque el Nagatomi podría no haber sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para localizarlos a pesar del rastro de migas de pan que les quedaba. Al menos serían lo suficientemente inteligentes como para darse cuenta cuando la gente estaba husmeando en su propia casa, y si no, Naruto estaba seguro de que podía presionar los botones necesarios para forzar una reacción. Si todo salía como esperaban, las propias cámaras de seguridad del Casino les proporcionarían toda la coartada que necesitarían para explicar sus acciones.

Naruto le indicó al crupier que le diera otra carta con dieciocho visibles mientras su enfoque regresaba al juego. El crupier se encogió de hombros antes de voltear otra carta y solo sacudió la cabeza cuando aparecieron tres. Volteando sus propias cartas que mostraban que tenía veinte, el hombre dijo: "Tiene la suerte del diablo, señor".

"No", dijo Naruto divertido por la suerte que había tenido, "Me gusta pensar que es un subproducto de la vida limpia".

El hombre sonrió cortésmente antes de preguntar: "¿Otra mano?"

"No, gracias", dijo Naruto dándole una generosa propina, "De hecho, debería ir a ver qué es lo que mantiene a mi esposa"

El traficante miró detrás de él y dijo: "Hablando de ..." se detuvo cuando su boca cayó un poco, "Eres un hombre con suerte, señor".

"Ya sé ..." dijo Naruto girándose pero se detuvo cuando vio a Toka acercándose. Su boca se abrió ligeramente, ya que, en lugar de los típicos jeans y blusas que ella había favorecido durante su papel de civil en vacaciones, vestía un vestido negro ajustado y tacones a juego. El vestido solo le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, un hecho que Naruto podía ver avergonzado por su leve por la forma en que trató de tirarlo unas pocas veces mientras se acercaba por temor a que se estuviera subiendo. También era evidente que probablemente nunca había usado tacones altos antes, ya que sus tobillos amenazaban con cederla varias veces.

Ella lo alcanzó y colocó su mano sobre su hombro en parte como una falsa muestra de intimidad, pero también lo sospechó como un medio de estabilidad. "Lamento haber tardado tanto ... tuve problemas para decidir qué ponerme".

"No te preocupes por eso", dijo Naruto superando su sorpresa por lo que ella había elegido. "Solo iba a revisarte. Te ves impresionante ".

Toka pareció sorprendida por el cumplido y apartó la cara mientras empujaba la explosión que normalmente bloqueaba su ojo izquierdo. Naruto notó que la mejilla estaba igualmente roja de vergüenza, ya sea por su cumplido o por los muchos hombres que la miraban abiertamente. Girándose hacia un lado, le presentó su brazo y le preguntó: "¿Nos vamos?"

Toka lo tomó con gusto cuando los dos salieron de su hotel para caminar hacia el Gamer's Paradise, que era el casino en el que operaba el Nagatomi. Mientras caminaban, Toka dijo: "No debería haber usado estos malditos tacones".

Naruto se rió entre dientes antes de decir: "Estoy realmente sorprendido de que no te pusieras el esmoquin. ¿Alguna razón en particular?"

Toka estaba demasiado avergonzado para decir que era porque había esperado causar una impresión con él, pero en cambio dijo: "¿No es bastante habitual en estas situaciones que una persona vaya con un dulce de brazo?"

"Me opongo", dijo Naruto a la fuerza. Toka estaba a punto de explicar que lo había dicho en broma al menos hasta que agregó: "Sé que soy atractiva, pero me niego a ser vista solo como una cara bonita". Tengo sentimientos, sabes. No es fácil ser el galán de tantas mujeres ".

Toka se rió al darse cuenta de lo que estaba implicando, un hecho bastante raro durante su época, pero se había vuelto más frecuente desde que conoció a Naruto. Se desvaneció cuando una nueva ola de culpa sobre lo que ella había tratado de hacerle con su genjutsu se apoderó de ella. Le hizo decir: "Naruto, sé que ya dijiste que me perdonaste, pero lo siento mucho ... lo siento ..."

"Toka", dijo Naruto suavemente, "Está bien. Te he perdonado, además de que tenías razón. Tomó algo extremo motivarme a tomar el control de ese genjutsu. Podría no haber reaccionado tan fuertemente a una ilusión diferente ". Las palabras de Naruto una vez más la hicieron sentir peor que mejor, ya que mostraba que ella solo había querido ser cruel con él. "A decir verdad, creo que también necesito disculparme contigo. Si tomé el control de la ilusión, entonces mi subconsciente te dijo algunas cosas bastante hirientes a través de Ino.

"En realidad creo que fui yo", explicó Toka sorprendiendo al jinchuriki. "He pensado mucho en lo que sucedió y aunque tu voluntad podría haber despojado mi capacidad de controlar la ilusión. Eran mis propias dudas las que me estaban devolviendo. Creo que una vez que ya no serás manipulado por las visiones causó mis propias dudas ... y tal vez deseos de manifestarse. Pero lo que dijo Ino en el desayuno esa mañana fue cierto en un aspecto, para alguien supuestamente feliz con sus decisiones, parece que soy una persona bastante miserable ".

Naruto frunció el ceño ya que no podía negar exactamente que ese había sido el caso, pero dijo: "Esa es una trampa en la que creo que cualquiera con una causa puede caer. Las personas a veces llegan a pensar que su forma de pensar es la única forma correcta, y aunque a veces lo correcto y lo incorrecto es bastante claro. Muchas veces es una cuestión de opinión. Sin embargo, independientemente de si la forma en que los que piensan de manera diferente a las elecciones nos afectan o no, estamos tan convencidos de la rectitud y pureza de lo que creemos que no podemos aceptar que haya otra forma de pensar. Los problemas surgen cuando tratamos de forzar ese punto de vista sobre los demás, y comenzamos a resentirnos cuando no llegan a lo que creemos "

Toka asintió mientras decía: "Es por eso que Mito y yo tenemos una relación tan pobre ahora".

"Realmente," dijo el jinchuriki sorprendido.

"Sí, siempre estuvimos cerca del clan Uzumaki, y mi padre a menudo actuaba como enviado a su pueblo. Crecí principalmente en el pueblo escondido de Eddy. Era un lugar tan liberador ya que Uzumaki no discriminaba a Kunoichi ". Toka se rió entre dientes mientras agregaba: "La mayoría de los hombres bromearían que era porque las mujeres allí podrían ser mucho peores que cualquier enemigo con el que pudieran luchar". Naruto asintió con la cabeza al ver ese lado de su madre, así como a sus amantes Uzumaki de vez en cuando. "Creo que me sentí traicionada cuando se casó con Hashirama y decidió formar una familia. Pensé que teníamos una especie de acuerdo tácito para asumir el status quo en el Senju. Pero supongo que es como con la kunoichi de esta época, ya que ella ya tenía lo que quería, no le dio el mismo valor que yo ".

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "No era exactamente una vida de la que ella no se arrepintiera, ya sabes". Eso sorprendió a Toka, lo que lo llevó a explicarle: "Claro que la viste mientras estaba más feliz, pero después de la muerte del Primer Hokage, se vio obligada a vivir una vida que la hizo sentirse atrapada y donde necesitaba actuar como parte primordial". y señora adecuada. Además, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, se vio obligada a mirar mientras más y más de su familia se convertían en víctimas del odio que consumía el mundo shinobi. Simplemente muestra que incluso cuando obtenemos lo que queremos, no significa que siempre seremos felices con los resultados ".

"Supongo que nunca consideré eso. Debería haberlo hecho, después de todo, me impulsaron a un momento en que todo lo que quería se había convertido en realidad, pero todavía encuentro razones para estar molesto ".

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "Es por eso que cuando aparece algo que te hace feliz, deberías aprovecharlo. Ese sentimiento puede desaparecer en el futuro, por lo que es importante disfrutarlo mientras dure ".

Toka asintió de acuerdo incluso cuando la voz de Ino comenzó a sonar en su cabeza, ya que decía: "Hay espacio para uno más si es lo que quieres".

"Siete, otro ganador", dijo el crupier del casino mientras la mesa gritaba entusiasmada ya que la mayoría de ellos apostaban por la racha ganadora actual de Naruto.

El crupier deslizó los dados al jinchuriki que dijo: "Vamos a dejarlo montar". Comenzó a sacudir los dados cuando los demás alrededor de la mesa hicieron apuestas similares, pero se detuvieron para ofrecérselos a Toka. "Estos dados se están poniendo muy calientes. ¿Puedes refrescarlos un poco? Sus ojos azules brillaron con diversión y Toka sonrió y ella los sopló seductoramente. Mirando a su alrededor a varios de los hombres, dijo: "No sé ustedes, amigos, pero eso tuvo el efecto contrario en mí, ya que ahora me siento un poco caliente debajo del cuello".

Naruto arrojó los dados, que una vez más salieron como siete, lo que hizo que la multitud estallara cuando volvió a ganar. Toka, a pesar de la seriedad de su objetivo, se estaba divirtiendo. Una buena parte de ese disfrute fue que le permitió a Naruto actuar bastante cariñoso con ella. Le hizo preguntarse si este era su juego de ser cariñoso, lo que aquellos que realmente experimentaron que era sincero deben disfrutar. La mano de Naruto se deslizó alrededor de su espalda y la sostuvo de la cadera mientras le preguntaba: "Querida, ¿qué piensas? ¿Deberíamos llamarlo una noche?

Muchas de las otras personas en la mesa rápidamente expresaron su decepción de que ese tema se estuviera discutiendo debido al dinero que habían ganado con él. Sospechaba que algunas de las mujeres estaban más interesadas en mantenerlo cerca al notar que algunas miradas celosas se dirigían hacia ella. Desempeñando su papel aunque estaba sorprendida de lo profundamente que se estaba metiendo en él, colocó su mano sobre su muslo y lo frotó mientras respondía: "Mmmm tentador ya que no puedo esperar para tenerte solo, pero hagamos un poco más los sueños de las personas se hacen realidad esta noche ".

"La escuchaste. Dame esos dados, "dijo Naruto aceptándolos de vuelta del jefe de boxes.

Toka dirigió su atención a un hombre de piel oscura que observaba la acción desde lo alto de unas escaleras que conducían desde el piso de juego. Se ajustó las gafas de montura dorada cuando uno de sus hombres le entregó una hoja de papel. Ella lo miró palidecer un poco y supuso que probablemente eran las cifras de cuánto dinero tenían Naruto y los demás en la mesa. Se acarició la perilla antes de susurrarle algo al hombre que salió corriendo para cumplir su orden. Las órdenes, que Toka sospechaba involucraban descubrir quién estaba tratando de bifurcar al banco, y si hubieran hecho su trabajo correctamente, él sospecharía que los shinobi husmeando alrededor de su ciudad estaban actualmente frente a él.

El hombre no tardó mucho en regresar y lo que informó causó que el hombre perdiera aún más su color que el hecho de que Naruto había duplicado el número de fichas frente a él. Mientras le daba más instrucciones a su hombre, Toka lo vio correr hacia la oficina de seguridad y presumiblemente para despertar a algunos hombres. Otros quince minutos después, Toka pudo detectar fácilmente a medida que más y más músculo de Nagatomi comenzó a rodearlos.

Finalmente, cuando estuvo seguro de que su gente estaba en su lugar, se acercó a la mesa. "Ciertamente, has estado en una buena racha. Permítanme presentarme, Rikiei Nagatomi de la Familia Nagatomi ".

Naruto sonrió cuando dijo: "Eso está un poco implícito en que tu apellido es Nagatomi, ¿no?"

Toka se dio cuenta de que el hombre estaba menos que divertido, y se mostró como dijo: "Puede que no se dé cuenta de esto. Pero esta es mi ciudad.

"De verdad", dijo Naruto mientras los otros jugadores que percibían la amenaza del hombre decidieron que la suerte del rubio probablemente se había acabado, así que se fue, "No estoy tan seguro de estar orgulloso de eso. Es posible que no se dé cuenta de esto, pero esta ciudad parece tener un problema de drogas desagradable. Podrías considerar limpiarlo un poco ".

"Divertido", respondió el jefe de la familia Nagatomi, "tenía la impresión de que el único problema era que estaba infestado con shinobi de la Hoja".

Naruto miró a Toka antes de darle al hombre una sonrisa divertida mientras respondía: "¿Realmente puedes contar dos shinobi como infestaciones?" Toka lanzó rápidamente un genjutsu sobre la cabeza de la familia Nagatomi, aunque las cámaras y otras personas no se vieron afectadas. Ella esperó mientras Naruto continuaba, "No, una infestación serías tú y las treinta y seis piezas de alimañas con las que nos has rodeado. Afortunadamente, sabemos cómo lidiar con las alimañas ".

"Trata con esto", rugió Rikiei, "Mata a estos tontos".

Nada sucedió en lo que respecta a Reikei cuando Naruto rodeó la mesa hacia él mientras Toka permanecía en su lugar. Al enojarse con la cobardía de sus hombres, gritó: "¿Qué estás esperando?", Mientras sacaba una daga de su cinturón.

Estaba confundido cuando Naruto miró un lugar alejado de donde estaba la mujer para preguntar: "¿Por qué no le muestras lo que están esperando?"

Reikei se sorprendió cuando el genjutsu se desvaneció para él al encontrar a sus hombres tumbados colapsados alrededor de la mujer que había acompañado al rubio. Reikei entró en pánico y al ver que el joven lo miraba trató de apuñalarlo con su espada.

Naruto esquivó la mayor parte del ataque, aunque le cortó ligeramente el brazo. Aún así, logró agarrar el brazo de los gángsters y lo hizo girar para que lo arrojara sobre la mesa de dados. La cara de la cabeza de Nagatomi se estrelló contra el borde trasero y se rompió las gafas cuando el hombre se volcó por el borde. "Dispara, disparó sobre la mesa", dijo Naruto. "¿Eso significa que pierdo?"

Naruto luego subió rápidamente las escaleras para asegurar el video de seguridad mientras Toka ataba a los miembros de la familia Nagatomi con la que había tratado. Poco tiempo después, el magistrado local y sus hombres se presentaron y tomaron el Nagatomi bajo custodia mientras aceptaban la cinta como evidencia con Naruto insinuando vagamente que había hecho una copia para llevar a Konoha en caso de que desapareciera antes de salir del casino con Toka a cuestas.

Naruto se acostó en el baño mientras disfrutaba del éxito de su plan. Miró su brazo para ver que estaba completamente curado, aunque para empezar solo había sido superficial. En verdad, habría podido evitar por completo el golpe, pero había sentido que agregaría peso a la narrativa que habían elaborado. Aún así, había sido tocado por la preocupación de Toka cuando ella lo vio y le permitió preocuparse por él en beneficio del samurai que el magistrado había traído.

Al llegar a su habitación de hotel, Toka había decidido bañarse primero, mientras que Naruto se había ofrecido a alquilar una habitación separada ahora que la misión había terminado ya que la suite en la que estaban actualmente solo tenía una cama. Sin embargo, Toka había rechazado decirle que habían pasado un par de semanas compartiendo una cama o una habitación, por lo que no vio la necesidad de que se molestara. Naruto había cedido, aunque la verdad era que otra razón para su oferta era poder teletransportarse para estar con algunos de sus amantes, ya que después de una semana sin ningún tipo de amor a la luz de la cantidad de sexo que normalmente disfrutaba, lo había respaldado.

Pero pensó, Toka no había querido estar solo, especialmente debido a lo mucho que se había abierto antes. No deseando abandonarla, cuidar de sus propios deseos, pensó que podría aguantar hasta que regresaran a Konoha. Naruto se paró en la bañera y frunció el ceño mientras sacaba una toalla del estante, ya que no vio los pantalones para dormir y la camisa que podría haber jurado que trajo consigo. Saliendo, y secándose rápidamente, envolvió la toalla alrededor de su cintura mientras salía del baño preguntando: "Toka, dejé mi ..."

Naruto se desvaneció, ya que por segunda vez esa noche su boca se abrió, aunque esta vez casi cayó al suelo ya que arrodillarse en la cama con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas era un Toka completamente desnudo. El Senju se sonrojó mientras bebía en su hermoso cuerpo, antes de contenerse lo suficiente como para preguntar: "No es que me queje, pero ¿qué estás haciendo?"

Toka parecía un poco segura de sí misma, ya que pensó que él podría no estar interesado en lo que estaba a punto de proponer, pero después de quitarle la ropa del baño para arreglar la situación, decidió seguir adelante mientras explicaba: Mi período de tiempo era habitual que una kunoichi esperara desnuda en la habitación del hombre que le interesaba tomar como amante. Era para demostrar que no estaba armada para tranquilizarlo.

La polla de Naruto comenzó a responder a la vista cuando su toalla comenzó a levantarse mientras bromeaba: "Es difícil imaginar que alguien se sienta cómodo al ver a una hermosa mujer desnuda esperando en su cama". Recordando cómo Komachi había hecho lo mismo que se acercó a Toka mientras preguntaba: "¿Estás seguro de que esto es algo que quieres? Eras bastante en contra de la idea de un hombre que toma múltiples amantes.

"Yo ... lo sé ... y puedo entender por qué me rechazarías", dijo Toka mirando hacia otro lado. "Estoy seguro de que tus amantes no estarán contentos con la idea de ..."

Naruto se sentó a su lado y ahuecó su rostro haciendo que se fuera. Él sonrió suavemente mientras decía: "No estoy preocupado por eso. Nuestro objetivo es ayudar a construir vínculos entre las personas para que puedan llegar a entenderse y apreciarse mutuamente. Así que no tengo dudas de que será bienvenido a nuestra familia. Pregunto solo porque quiero estar seguro de que esta es una decisión con la que puedes estar feliz ".

Toka se encontró con sus hermosos ojos azules y asintió con la cabeza cuando dijo: "Sí, estoy segura de que lo estaré".

Naruto sonrió cuando su mano contra su mejilla viajó a la parte posterior de su cabeza para besarla. Los ojos de Toka se agrandaron ante el contacto desconocido, antes de cerrarse lentamente a medida que el beso se hizo más profundo. Su boca se abrió instintivamente aunque permitió que la lengua de Naruto se deslizara hacia adentro donde se encontraba con la suya para comenzar a provocarla. Se separaron ligeramente mientras sus lenguas continuaban bailando alrededor de cada uno.

Naruto luego se echó hacia atrás dejando que una delgada hebra de saliva los conectara por un momento antes de que se rompiera. Toka lo miró con los ojos entornados antes de guiarla hacia atrás para que su cabeza descansara al pie de la cama y así poder inclinarse sobre ella para besarla con avidez una vez más. Mientras se besaban, Naruto pasó la mano derecha sobre su piel alejándose de sus senos o coño disfrutando de la forma en que inclinaba su cuerpo para casi obligarlo a tocarlos. Aun así, se resistió hasta romper el beso para poder apretarle los labios al cuello y luego se movió más al sur para besarle la clavícula. Él continuó viajando por su cuerpo besando el valle de sus senos y burlándose del estómago. Colocándose entre sus piernas, sus labios se hundieron sobre su montículo recientemente afeitado antes de mirar sus labios de seda.

"¿Q-qué estás haciendo?", Dijo Toka avergonzado, "Deja de mirar".

Sin embargo, ella gimió cuando Naruto frotó suavemente su suave coño mientras él respondía: "Pero debes haberte afeitado por mí". Es justo para mí admirarlo ".

"I-idiota", dijo Toka con su tono avergonzado que sonaba extremadamente lindo para la rubia, "No me afeité por ti".

"Oh", dijo Naruto, "entonces tengo mucha suerte de poder disfrutar de esta hermosa vista en lugar de la persona por la que lo hiciste". Mejor me apuro y te hago mía antes de que esa persona aparezca.

Toka estaba a punto de replicar, pero no pudo porque su aliento se le escapó como un gemido como resultado de que la lengua de Naruto comenzara su dulce baile sobre su brillante coño. Cuando pudo volver a hablar, no pudo recordar lo que había estado a punto de decir, tan decidida a gemir contenta, "S-tan bueno".

Naruto continuó ansiosamente comiendo los jugos ligeramente agrios que su complacido coño le proporcionó. Las caderas de Toka pronto comenzaron a rechinar contra su boca cuando sus gemidos comenzaron a aumentar diciéndole que estaba llegando a su primer orgasmo. El primero de muchos que tenía la intención de que ella disfrutara. Sus manos repentinamente agarraron su cabello cuando presionó su coño firmemente contra su boca y gritó mientras su esencia fluía por su garganta. Ella se hundió mientras jadeaba y vio cómo él se arrastraba por su cuerpo con la barbilla brillante por la evidencia del placer que acababa de experimentar.

Se inclinó para besarlo y susurró: "Gracias".

Naruto sonrió antes de sentarse mientras colocaba su polla sobre su montículo afeitado. "Este es el momento de la verdad, Toka. A partir de ahora estarás obligado a mí.

Toka se agachó y lo hizo gemir cuando ella envolvió su mano alrededor de su eje antes de deslizarlo hacia la entrada de su túnel de amor. Naruto agarró la parte de atrás de sus rodillas mientras las empujaba hacia sus hombros y luego gritó de dolor y placer mientras atravesaba su himen para tomar su virginidad de un solo empujón. Naruto inmediatamente comenzó a bombear sus caderas causando que el dolor se desvaneciera cuando el placer lo dominó rápidamente.

La polla de Naruto continuó alcanzando profundamente dentro de ella mientras la doblaba casi a la mitad mientras continuaba golpeando sus caderas contra ella. Las manos de Toka subieron y bajaron por sus brazos hasta que ella las colocó sobre sus manos para ayudarlo a mantener las piernas abiertas y hacia atrás para él. "T-eres increíble ...", gimió Toka sin haber experimentado nunca las alturas de placer que estaba disfrutando actualmente. "D-no pares ..."

Naruto sonrió mientras gruñía, "No tienes que preocuparte por eso ... Te dije que no hay vuelta atrás para ti".

Toka gimió felizmente mientras imaginaba una eternidad de placer. Sintió otra acumulación de tensión creciendo dentro de ella ayudada por la sensación de la polla de Naruto creciendo aún más. "¡Oh, vaya!" Gritó mientras explotaba y se parecía mucho a cuando estaba atrapada entre dimensiones que se encontraban flotando, excepto que esta vez en lugar de oscuridad era un lugar de dicha blanca. Una sensación de calidez lo acompañó cuando Naruto disparó cuerda tras cuerda de su semen en su útero acogedor.

Naruto se derrumbó sobre su nuevo amante cuando Toka envolvió sus piernas suavemente alrededor de sus caderas mientras ambos jadeaban por el agotamiento. Naruto besó su hombro cuando algo llamó su atención. Levantó la vista hacia el televisor y se sorprendió al ver a Urd igual de sorprendido mirándolos desde adentro. Sin embargo, a medida que la imagen se desvanecía, se preguntó si era un efecto secundario extraño del poderoso orgasmo que acababa de experimentar.

Su atención se volvió hacia la mujer debajo de él, ya que lo había sentido tensarse y le preguntó: "¿Está todo bien?"

"Sí", dijo Naruto ya descartando lo que había visto como una alucinación. "¿Estás listo para la segunda ronda?"

Los ojos de Toka se agrandaron cuando preguntó: "¿Ya?"

"Oh, sí", dijo Naruto haciéndola gemir mientras acariciaba su pecho, "No puedo esperar para disfrutarlo en todas las posiciones imaginables".

"T-hay más?" Toka dijo excitada cuando su imaginación comenzó a mostrarle las posibilidades. Cuando Naruto comenzó a moverse dentro de ella nuevamente, pronto supo que su imaginación ni siquiera se había acercado.

Próximo objetivo: Samui


	54. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 54

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío. Además, esta historia es una ficción de limón, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan. Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora. Gracias.

Capítulo 54: Objetivo: Samui

Naruto esperó mientras la nube de humo se despejaba del henge que había usado mientras pretendía ser Kakami Takayama. Era la persona que usaba Naruto cuando estaba llevando a uno de sus amantes a una cita, ya que le permitía pasar tiempo con cada uno de sus amantes por igual. La mujer que serían sus amantes se llamaba Meiko, aunque su nombre cambió debido a la historia de fondo de que era una Snow-nin que padecía un trastorno de personalidad múltiple. Naruto sonrió cuando el humo lo envolvió mientras disfrutaba de ese aspecto de salir con sus amantes debido a que algunas de las personas con las que interactuaban nunca sabían exactamente con quién estaban tratando. Hubo más de un ejemplo cuando Naruto y un amante estuvieron en la ciudad, y cuando le dieron la espalda, un tipo la golpeó solo para que la persona supiera que la respuesta que podía esperar variaba ampliamente. No pudo evitar reírse mientras recordaba un momento en que un chico lo había intentado, mientras Naruto lo había estado trayendo a él y a su cita una bebida, para convencer a su amante de que se fuera con él. El hombre obviamente había esperado que, en el peor de los casos, recibiría el mismo rechazo cortés que había recibido cuando Hinata había estado jugando a Meiko. Había aprendido que si bien el largo cabello morado podría significar eso, a menos, por supuesto, que fuera Yuugao, ya que Naruto pensó que ella simplemente cortaría a ese tipo en la garganta, el largo cabello rojo me tendió a proceder con precaución. Especialmente, cuando la pelirroja que interpretaba a Meiko era Tayuya. Ella simplemente había respondido con un rápido, "Vete a la mierda", y cuando el hombre se volvió beligerante, simplemente decidió terminar la conversación golpeando la cabeza del chico en el bar.

Naruto esperó a que desapareciera el humo para poder ver su cita de esa noche, así que aprovechó el tiempo para reflexionar sobre las semanas previas desde que agregó a Toka a su vida como amante. Naturalmente, su vida hogareña se había calmado sustancialmente con su inclusión, y como había esperado, sus otros amantes no habían guardado rencor por su comportamiento anterior. Sin embargo, Mito y el Senju todavía tenían que interactuar realmente fuera de unas pocas reuniones en la sala de guerra del Den donde habían discutido asuntos relacionados con su ambición. Sin embargo, a decir verdad, Naruto sintió que era un error etiquetarlo solo como su ambición, por lo que había pensado en eso como suyo, ya que si bien él pudo haber sido el que puso las cosas en marcha. Sus amantes eran tan dedicados y apasionados como él.

Pero eso no significaba que estaba renunciando a su posición como jefe de su familia. Lejos de eso, de hecho, ya que se había dado cuenta de que al tomar una postura más firme de que él era el responsable, había resuelto las grietas en sus relaciones que habían permitido cosas como la reciente discordia entre Kiyomi y él.

Había estado un poco preocupado la primera vez que había ido en contra de los deseos de Tsunade, como cuando ella quería que sedujera a una mujer noble, que se desempeñaba como una de las asesoras del Daimyo de Fuego. El Hokage incluso había ido tan lejos como para organizar una misión donde los dos estarían solos mientras durara. Sin embargo, cuando él regresó y ella le preguntó cómo le fue, él le informó que ni siquiera lo había intentado, ya que había encontrado que la personalidad de la mujer era bastante repugnante. Tsunade había tratado de explicarle cómo la mujer estaría en una posición clave para ayudar a influir en el Daimyo. Sin embargo, Naruto había explicado que no podía tomarla como amante debido a la creencia de que ella era superior a los demás, principalmente debido a la familia con la que había nacido, más al punto de que dudaba que ella Alguna vez quisiera cambiar. Aún así, su amante había empujado hasta que Naruto le había dicho firmemente que lo dejara caer. El Hokage cedió, pero cuando salió de su oficina había pensado que notó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro haciéndole creer que ella había arreglado todo el asunto para demostrarle que ella también estaba dispuesta a seguir sus caprichos al menos. en lo que respecta a su familia.

Naruto sintió que, en cierto sentido, finalmente pudo sentarse y oler las rosas como estaban, especialmente cuando consideró por cuánto tiempo él y sus amantes estaban reaccionando a las conspiraciones de otras personas. Sabía que otra analogía podría ser que simplemente estaba en el ojo del huracán. Pero los tiempos pacíficos eran tiempos pacíficos, y sabía que, independientemente del tipo de paz que estaba disfrutando, todavía había trabajo por hacer. Por lo tanto, cada minuto libre que no había dedicado a sus deberes shinobi o amantes se dedicaba a entrenar. Los resultados de los que sentía realmente estaban comenzando a dar sus frutos. Por ejemplo, Yuugao había decidido unirse a él y a Miya en su práctica de esgrima, algo que había beneficiado tanto a los estilos femeninos como a los suyos. También se había acostumbrado a que Tsunade lo entrenara en el control de chakras, y aunque todavía tenía que dominar el clon jutsu básico. Había notado que la cantidad de clones de sombra que crearía tendía a ser el doble de lo que normalmente habría creado debido al hecho de que desperdiciaba menos chakra. Es decir, que usar el mismo chakra que tendría para crear dos clones ahora produce cuatro y así sucesivamente.

Sin embargo, donde tenía que decir que había crecido más, aunque solo fuera porque había sido su habilidad más débil además de lanzarlo, fue contrarrestar el genjutsu. La razón de esto fue que desde que tomó el control del genjutsu que Toka le había lanzado, descubrió que podía hacer lo mismo sin importar la situación. Toka teorizó que era porque una vez que su mente había aceptado que no era impotente, también se dio cuenta de que podía defenderse. Todavía le había advertido que no se volviera demasiado complaciente, ya que probablemente habría momentos en que él no podría tomar el control, pero había admitido que su voluntad parecía bastante inquebrantable en este momento. Por lo tanto, la mayor parte de su entrenamiento con Toka había comenzado a involucrar a Mikoto mientras ella lo entrenaba en cómo luchar contra las personas que manejaban el Sharingan.

Aparentemente, Toka había favorecido un estilo que se aprovechaba en gran medida de la confianza de los Uchiha en la capacidad de sus ojos para leer los movimientos de un oponente al obligarlos a tomar el papel de agresor. La postura había obligado a Naruto a permanecer casi inmóvil, una tarea fácil considerando su Entrenamiento de Sabio, y esperar a que el Uchiha atacara. Al obligar al Uchiha a desempeñar ese papel y no darle al Sharingan la oportunidad de visualizar sus movimientos hasta el último segundo, le permitió a Naruto alejarse y redirigir los ataques. La ventaja se perdería una vez que los dos estuvieran comprometidos, pero Toka explicó que en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo anuló una gran parte de la ventaja del Sharingan, ya que era simplemente una cuestión de quién era el luchador más fuerte o más rápido. Como ella lo explicó, "No importa si saben a dónde atacarán si son demasiado lentos o débiles para detenerlo".

Naruto admitiría estar sorprendido por la voluntad de Mikoto de ayudarlo a entrenar para superar las fortalezas del Sharingan considerando cómo Sasuke aún podría ser una amenaza potencial. Pero, la mujer se apresuró a señalar que si el verdadero Madara era el poder real detrás del hombre enmascarado que decía ser él, entonces Naruto necesitaría todas las ventajas que pudiera reunir. También había agregado que parecía que Tobi no se quedaba atrás en el departamento de fuerza, ya sea considerando lo que había aprendido de Kushina.

Otra cosa que lo había sorprendido, al menos al principio, había sido lo bien que se habían llevado Toka y Mikoto. Había esperado algún tipo de hostilidad considerando el odio de su amante hacia el clan Uchiha. Sin embargo, ninguna de las dos mujeres lo había mencionado, y él supo que había sido Toka quien buscó a Mikoto para pedirle ayuda para entrenarlo. Mikoto también lo había colocado en varios genjutsu con su habilidad de línea de sangre que había podido controlar y finalmente romper. Naruto razonó que la animosidad de Toka de la razón por el Uchiha no se extendió a la antigua matriarca del clan se debía a que ella sabía que, mientras Mikoto finalmente se había puesto del lado de su familia. También, en cierto sentido, había demostrado lealtad a los Senju al tratar de evitar que se rebelaran contra la aldea que sus primos habían fundado al filtrar noticias del complot al Tercer Hokage. Naruto creía que debido a que el concepto de ser leal a cualquiera fuera de su propio clan todavía era un concepto bastante extraño para Toka, podía simpatizar con Mikoto, por lo que había escuchado de su madre y la mujer de cabello negro. los Uchiha nunca se habían permitido integrarse completamente en la aldea, por lo que la mentalidad del clan primero era bastante difícil de suprimir.

Con todo, fuera de las amenazas habituales que normalmente aparecían para las aldeas shinobi, las cosas para Naruto finalmente se estaban calmando. Como tal, sabía que era hora de que él aplicara la mayor parte de su enfoque a su ambición y la de sus amantes, que aunque no se había estancado. Debido a los planes de Danzou, Joseki, Tobi y Kabuto, no había sido algo a lo que se hubiera dedicado tan recientemente como la mayoría de los amantes que había tenido durante el tiempo desde que Koharu descubrió que el plan de Danzou había sido contrarrestar las diversas tramas. Eso no quiere decir que no fueron instrumentales para unir las aldeas, pero había pasado algún tiempo desde que Naruto podía decir que una mujer a la que había seducido tenía el propósito de alcanzar ese objetivo a largo plazo, y no por el motivo de detener el amenazas más inmediatas Por suerte,

Naruto creía que una de esas semillas estaba a punto de dar frutos, ya que había recibido su invitación para la gran inauguración del Hotel Whirling Tides. Todavía faltaban algunos meses, pero había escuchado sobre el zumbido generado por su salida, y sabía que varias personas prominentes ya habían reservado habitaciones para la ocasión. Uno de esos futuros invitados, Koyuki, también compartió con él que recientemente se había cruzado con un compañero Daimyo Toki, que había planeado no asistir hasta que supiera que él estaría allí.

Aún así, a pesar de su confianza en que podría concentrarse en la ambición de su familia. Sabía que todavía había varias preocupaciones importantes con las que tendrían que lidiar. Una de ellas fue la preocupación de Koyuki por la difusión de la tecnología en la que su tío había invertido innumerables recursos en el desarrollo durante su reinado sobre la Tierra de las Nieves. El dispositivo que Kabuto había usado para extraer su chakra Bijuu cuando había resucitado a Karura parecía ser parte de algo más grande ya que recientemente más de ellos habían sido confiscados por shinobi, aunque esos parecían dedicados a restringir simplemente el chakra de una persona. Aún así, dado que anteriormente todos los medios para someter el chakra antes de la creación de los dispositivos habían requerido conocimiento en Fuuinjutsu. La presencia de dispositivos ahora permitía a casi cualquier matón o criminal la oportunidad de robar a un shinobi su chakra.

Además, fuera quien fuera el grupo que los vendía actualmente, estaba bastante bien informado y era peligroso. Fubuki había regresado con la persona que primero le había informado sobre el barco que la había traído a Tea Country solo para encontrarlo asesinado. Quizás más aterrador había sido el hecho de que Naruko, Haku y Sage, al llegar a Sea Country, habían alcanzado el barco solo para saber que había llegado al puerto con toda la tripulación asesinada y cualquier carga incriminatoria que había perdido.

Aun así, a pesar de su preocupación al respecto, sabía que por el momento las investigaciones sobre el grupo serían más adecuadas para ser dirigidas por los Pueblos Shinobi en su conjunto en lugar de su red de amantes. Con ese fin, Tsunade le había ordenado a Ibiki que trabajara con Fubuki como parte de un grupo de trabajo entre Konoha y Spring.

Al pensar en la cicatrizada Jounin, Naruto sintió cierta preocupación por lo que él y Kiyomi habían planeado con respecto a Tifa y sus compañeros de equipo. Kiba, imaginó que estaba igualmente preocupado. La razón es que para darles a las mujeres la oportunidad de vivir en la aldea, algo libres de ser descubiertas como prisioneros desaparecidos de la rebelión de Danzou, tendrían que presentarse. Naturalmente, esto normalmente resultaría en que los devuelvan rápidamente a la prisión, por lo que para evitar que la situación requiera algunos medios para que Ibiki quiera abandonar el asunto por completo.

Naruto sintió que Kiyomi y él habían ideado un camino, pero sabía que todavía era una apuesta. Le había presentado la idea a Kiba, quien, como esperaba, no estaba tan entusiasmado con la idea. Pero la fe de Tifa en su plan, así como el deseo de Aeris de poder construir una vida en Leaf Village sin el temor de que todo se desvaneciera por un golpe de mala suerte lo convenció de seguirlo. Yuffie, por otro lado, había necesitado a sus dos ex compañeros de equipo para convencerla de la solidez de eso e incluso eso no había sido suficiente. Naruto sonrió al recordar que era la garantía de Kiba de que no la dejaría pudrirse en la cárcel, mientras que ella había actuado como si sintiera que su promesa no tenía sentido, su lenguaje corporal había indicado una reacción diferente.

El jinchuriki había querido implementar su plan lo antes posible, pero varios de sus amantes le habían pedido que lo pospusiera unos días, lo que sospechaba que estaba vinculado a dónde lo llevaba su cita. Decidió aceptar la solicitud, ya que necesitaría los poderes de Kiyomi y sus otros amantes de Bijuu para que fuera un éxito.

El humo que lo rodeaba se volvió notablemente más delgado, mostrándole el perfil de su cita, así que antes de continuar con la noche permitió que sus pensamientos se volvieran hacia Anko. Recientemente, el status quo actual de su aparición ocasional para el sexo se había visto sacudido, y aunque Naruto estaba contento por eso, se había sorprendido de lo que había sido el detonante, es decir, que Naruto marcaba a Kurenai con un sello de localización.

Anko lo había buscado poco después de su regreso de Tea, después de haber salido de la aldea en una misión cuando lo había hecho, y no había estado contento de que llamara a su amiga. Ella había creído que había sido un precursor de que él la tomara como amante. Naruto no había entendido por qué estaba tan molesta al principio. Pero, actualmente creía que era porque Anko lo había visto de una manera similar a la suya, principalmente porque tomar a Kurenai como amante sería algo que hizo simplemente por el bien de su ego. También creía que ella sentía que era una bofetada en la cara teniendo en cuenta sus propios problemas de larga data, y podría ser que tomar Kurenai era un medio para lavarse las manos.

Era una queja justa de su parte ya que sin duda había sentido a las numerosas mujeres que habían entrado en su vida ya que las dificultades entre ellas habían crecido hasta el punto en que había dejado de aparecer en la Guarida o en cualquier otro lugar donde sus amantes se reunieran. Sospechaba que su creencia de que estaba planeando tomar a su mejor amiga como la suya era la gota que colmó el vaso y la había obligado a enfrentarlo.

Naruto recordó el breve pero tenso intercambio que había tenido lugar en el Hidden Eddy Inn en el piso que compartía con Yuugao, Kurenai y Anko debido a los apartamentos más grandes que se encuentran allí. Había salido de su departamento para practicar con Yuugao y Miya, y acababa de salir al pasillo cuando ella apareció del suyo. Capaz de sentir que Kurenai actualmente no estaba en el edificio, ella rápidamente cerró con él preguntándole: "¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo marcando a Kurenai? Todavía está superando su pérdida, ¿honestamente crees que puedes acercarte y hacerla olvidar todo por ...?

Naruto había cortado a Anko y la sorprendió agarrándola por la chaqueta antes de golpearla contra la pared. La jounin de cabello negro parecía que estaba a punto de preguntarle si había perdido la razón, pero se detuvo cuando Naruto dijo con un tono autoritario: "Lo que hago ya no es asunto tuyo, Anko. Usted fue quien decidió alejarse de mí y de la familia. Me dijiste que querías seguir tu camino por separado. Sin embargo, aquí estás preocupado por lo que estoy haciendo. Naruto soltó su chaqueta, ya que Anko parecía paralizado por su voz y sus ojos azules actualmente acerados. La agarró por el cuello con un agarre en algún lugar entre caricias y posesivo. Se inclinó y se detuvo con sus labios a escasos centímetros de los de ella, mientras también colocaba su muslo entre sus piernas y contra su ingle. "¿No eres tú el que iba a encontrar a alguien para convertirte en tu perra o lo que sea que desees? Han pasado varios meses desde entonces, ¿qué estás esperando exactamente? ¿Estás realmente molesto de que pueda estar interesado en Kurenai? ¿O podría ser que estás celoso de que ella reciba la atención que una vez disfrutaste?

El comportamiento de Anko había cambiado de enojado a sumiso en el momento en que la había inmovilizado. Al mirarla a los ojos, vio el deseo de que continuara, y no dudó que si le decía que se arrodillara para complacerlo, o incluso que la tomara, ella lo agradecería. Sin embargo, en lugar de eso, se apartó para decir con calma: "Solo para que conste, marqué a Kurenai con ese sello para evitar que descubriera mis relaciones con los demás. Después de todo, no estoy tan ansioso de que se tope conmigo en medio de deslumbrar a uno de mis amantes. Sabía que Anko estaba confundido al cambiar repentinamente el tema a su marca Kurenai. Alejándose dijo: "Bueno, ahora que lo hemos aclarado, necesito reunirme con Miya y Yuugao. Adiós, Anko.

Había bajado las escaleras, dejándola usando la pared como soporte para permanecer de pie. Finalmente se alegró por el breve encuentro, ya que confirmó lo que había sospechado, que era que Anko no estaba tan sobre él como temía. Más concretamente, creía que si la hubiera empujado allí mismo, podría haberla reclamado. Sin embargo, lo que finalmente lo detuvo fue la preocupación de que si lo hubiera hecho, no habría curado realmente su relación. La razón es que creía que Anko había querido hacerle someterse a ella, como respuesta al descubrimiento del deseo de ser quien se somete en sí misma. Sospechaba que no necesariamente había querido aceptar la idea de que alguna parte de ella ansiaba la pérdida de control por seguir las órdenes de un maestro poderoso, especialmente debido a sus persistentes sentimientos de abandono por parte de Orochimaru. Todavía, considerando cómo se había desarrollado su relación maestro / estudiante, ella había tratado de obligarlo a asumir un papel sumiso para que no cayera en él. Se imaginó que ella no quería admitir su necesidad de reconocer a alguien, a quien se podría considerar que tenía todo el poder en su relación, como durante el tiempo en que había estado tan ansiosa por complacer a su maestra.

Por lo tanto, cuando hizo su movimiento, necesitaba que ella se asegurara de que era lo que ella quería. Además, lo que complicaba el asunto era el hecho de que Anko estaba luchando contra su deseo de ser sumisa con él. Si tenía que adivinar, actualmente librar una guerra dentro de ella eran los dos aspectos de la mujer que era Anko. Estaba la joven, que había apreciado y adorado a su maestra, y que solo le había dado la espalda a lo que era en lugar de unirse a él por el margen más estrecho. Luego estaba la mujer en la que se había convertido en los años posteriores a la traición de Orochimaru. El primero había sido servil y ansioso por complacer y mientras había estado en una relación de tipo maestro / estudiante. Naruto no dudó que Orochimaru se hubiera quedado en la aldea, y creía que se podía ganar algo manipulando los sentimientos de Anko por él, él podría haberlo cambiado a uno físico. Afortunadamente, la Serpiente Sanin había querido usar las emociones negativas de su traición para alimentar la marca de maldición que le había dado a Anko, antes de que se le ocurriera tal idea.

Esto a su vez había dado lugar al Anko que Naruto podría afirmar haber sabido. Una mujer testaruda, marimacho y juguetona. En esos años había desarrollado algunas amistades cercanas, pero también se negaba a permitir que demasiadas personas lo suficientemente cercanas para mirar más allá de la superficie. Sospechaba que parte de ella simplemente no quería abrirse a la posibilidad de desarrollar el tipo de relación donde su lado más tímido y servil saldría. Naruto sabía que todavía existía de alguna manera ya que uno de los pasatiempos de Anko era llevar a cabo ceremonias de té. Algo en lo que ella parecía realmente deleitarse cuando los realizaría para él. Sospechaba que, de hecho, era algo que disfrutaba el lado más tímido de su personalidad.

Lo que hizo todo el asunto complicado fue que, aunque Naruto no creía que hubiera dos personalidades dentro de Anko. Había dos aspectos de quién era ella, en aras de la aclaración, él los consideraba sumisos Anko y Dominant Anko. Dominante Anko, había sido la mujer que se había levantado después de la traición de Orochimaru y había construido una vida en la Aldea de la Hoja. También había sido el aspecto de su personalidad que había elegido convertirse en uno de los amantes de Naruto. Una elección que a medida que su relación crecía, y su deseo de complacerlo se hizo más fuerte, en realidad comenzó a fortalecer a la sumisa Anko. Naturalmente, la parte dominante de su personalidad no deseaba simplemente tener éxito en el control, probablemente debido a la creencia de que solo los abriría al dolor y al dolor que había experimentado el abandono de Orochimaru.

Como tal, ahora vio el intento de Anko de cambiar la dinámica de su relación al hacerlo sumiso a ella como un medio para evitar esa pérdida de control. Irónicamente, las acciones del Dominante Anko le habían infligido el dolor del rechazo como resultado de la reacción infantil de Naruto. Por lo tanto, aunque habían tratado de pasarlo por alto con una risa para volver al status quo que habían disfrutado antes, era algo que Naruto ahora reconoció que debería haber sabido que era imposible. Al rechazar el método exagerado de Anko, dominante, de intentar establecerse y no desvanecerse. En verdad, había ignorado una parte de Anko que le había dado la fuerza para continuar después de la traición de Orochimaru.

No era de extrañar que ella decidiera buscar en otro lado lo que necesitaba. Sin embargo, dado que no dudaba de que si Anko anunciaba su intención de tomar un amante, que era sumiso a ella, ella tendría candidatos alineados afuera de su puerta y alrededor de la cuadra, razonó que la razón por la que aún no lo había hecho era porque la parte sumisa de ella no fue tan rápida como para negar sus propios deseos. Por lo tanto, llevar a Naruto al meollo de su problema, y por qué no había apresurado su deseo de traerla de vuelta a su familia. Sin embargo, mientras Naruto quería complacer ambos aspectos del deseo de Anko. Como demostró su período de no ser la cabeza dominante de su harén, si él no tomaba una mano firme en el manejo de las cosas, sus amantes pueden ignorar sus deseos, como lo hizo Kiyomi al tratar con Tifa y sus compañeros de equipo. Además, por mucho que le había explicado a Tifa, si se sometiera a Anko incluso a tiempo parcial, su posición como macho Alfa se vería empañada en los ojos de sus otros amantes. Si bien sabía que eso no haría que lo amaran menos, creía que invitaría a cuestionar más sus decisiones.

Afortunadamente, sus amantes habían entendido que él necesitaba aprender y crecer en su posición, por lo que recientemente había estado dispuesto a apoyarlo durante su tenebroso mandato. Sin embargo, ahora que estaba interpretando el papel, no creía que fueran tan comprensivos si retrocedía incluso temporalmente para que Anko pudiera sentirse dominante. Por eso había buscado a alguien con quien Anko pudiera disfrutar ese lado Dominante de ella, y aunque había encontrado varios candidatos dentro de la aldea, incluso eso presentaba ciertos obstáculos. Por un lado, primero necesitaba asegurarse de que Anko aún deseara estar con él. Incluso si lo hiciera, existía la dificultad de cómo agregar a esta nueva persona a su harén, mientras los mantenía separados. Naruto se había dado cuenta desde el principio de que no sería capaz de seducir a una mujer y luego pasarla a Anko. Para uno, si lo hiciera, entonces Anko simplemente estaría desarrollando una relación paralela con uno de sus amantes, no una persona comprometida a servir únicamente sus necesidades. Algo que sospechaba que la porción dominante de ella desearía. Más concretamente, a Naruto le preocupaba que eso provocara fricción entre Anko y él, ya que si seducía a la nueva mujer, significaría que se preocupaba por ella como lo hacía con sus otros amantes, y podría no gustarle cómo Anko la trataba. Si bien si jugaba bien sus cartas significaría que Anko sería sumiso a él, podría llegar a resentirse por interferir en una relación que ella veía como la suya. Por lo tanto, Naruto se dio cuenta de que si continuaba con su plan, quienquiera que fuera el agregado, necesitaría dejar a esa persona con Anko. Como tal,

Sin embargo, Naruto sabía que todavía tenía algo de tiempo antes de ver si la semilla que acababa de plantar crecía. Por lo tanto, cuando el humo se disipó para revelar a Urd, él volvió su atención hacia ella mientras extendía su brazo hacia su cita, quien gentilmente lo aceptó.

Urd tomó el brazo ofrecido mientras caminaban hacia las Termas ubicadas en los terrenos de la mansión de Kiyomi. La mujer pasó unos minutos para recordar la cena que los dos habían disfrutado. Sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban al recordar que tuvo que admitir que lo había espiado porque él había tomado a Toka como amante, y le agradeció que no le hubiera preguntado si era la primera vez o no. Sin embargo, tuvo que admitir que le había explicado que había aprendido de su habilidad para viajar a través de la electrónica como los televisores a través de su fuerte Lightning Chakra y que había querido mostrarle que tenía la intención de influir en él para que creyera que había sido la primera vez.

En verdad, el evento real había sucedido semanas antes y ella lo había buscado solo para descubrir que estaba entreteniendo a varios de sus amantes. Algo que había visto desde la dimensión que ocupaba mientras viajaba por los televisores. Sospechaba que su jutsu funcionaba según el mismo principio que los espejos de hielo de Haku, ya que Urd descubrió que podía entrar y salir de cualquier televisor que quisiera, siempre que estuviera conectado a la misma red eléctrica. Pero habiendo visto a Naruto en toda su gloria desnuda una vez, había sido un espectáculo del que no había podido privarse.

Eso, junto con la forma en que la trataba como a una igual a pesar de conocer su origen como una pieza de la vida original de ocho colas, realmente la había enamorado de él. Sabía que Kiyomi junto con los Bijuu que ya salían con Naruto la veían de manera similar, pero una parte de Urd todavía sospechaba que la veían como una persona menor, muy parecida a sus hermanos Kukaku y Mirajane. Por supuesto, aceptó que podrían ser sus propias dificultades para aceptar sus orígenes lo que la obligó a creer eso. Sin embargo, cuando estaba con Naruto, sus dudas nunca parecían manifestarse.

A decir verdad, Urd se veía a sí misma como menos hermana del otro Bijuu que como prima o incluso como hermanastra. O cuando sus emociones sobre el asunto estaban en su punto más bajo debido a un comentario de Bijuu no alineado, un simple clon creado para permitir que la interpretación de Yoruichi de la profecía que su padre había hecho se mantuviera verdadera, ya que dudaba que las verdaderas ocho colas estuvieran dispuestas deja a su anfitrión.

Miró hacia el joven y se sintió realmente en deuda con él, ya que en una sola noche él había destrozado todas sus creencias sobre sí misma. Volvió a cenar cuando le preguntó sobre su papel en la profecía que el Sabio de los Seis Senderos le había dado a Bijuu.

Naruto, mientras estaba cubierto, había estado ocupado empujando los artículos en su plato mientras se preguntaba por qué la gente pagaba tanto dinero por alimentos que parecían bonitos, pero apenas los alimentaban. Cuando por una fracción del costo podrían estar comiendo ramen, lo cual es cierto que él podría ahorrar por galón, pero por el precio que estaba pagando por su comida actual, seguramente estaría lleno al final. Levantó la vista después de su pregunta para responder simplemente: "No creo en esta profecía. O cualquier otra, supongo.

Urd se sorprendió cuando Naruto le dio un mordisco a su comida como si no hubiera sacudido sus creencias. "P-pero Yoruichi y los demás creen ... incluso te ven como ..."

"Lo sé", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, "pero eso no significa que tenga puntos de vista similares. Supongo que la razón por la que no quiero creer es porque implicaría que todas nuestras acciones están destinadas. Lo que si lo fueran significaría que no necesito estresarme por nada. Además, si una persona puede decirle lo que sucederá en el futuro, ¿por qué necesita darle voz? ¿Por qué no sentarse y dejar que el futuro se desarrolle como lo previeron? La respuesta es simple, para que una profecía se convierta en realidad, necesita acciones asociadas con ella. Por ejemplo, mi maestro Jiraiya pasó años buscando al aprendiz que creía que sería el destinado a cumplir la profecía que le dio el Sabio del Sapo de que sería el que capacitaría a una persona para llevar al Mundo Shinobi a un futuro mejor. o una peor Con ese fin,

"Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que estás tomando medidas para hacer realidad La profecía". Urd señaló.

Naruto asintió pero respondió: "Cierto, pero eso es porque mi maestro me pasó su testamento y no quiero que el trabajo de su vida haya sido en vano. Sin embargo, la verdad es que si quisiera no podría dar un paso más para cumplir esta profecía y se convertiría en uno de los muchos que nunca se hicieron realidad. Una profecía requiere que las personas trabajen para completarla para que se convierta en realidad. Sería un poco injusto si todo el trabajo duro, el sudor y la sangre que mis amantes y yo hemos puesto en realizar esta ambición no fueran necesarios porque todo se predijo hace mucho tiempo en una tableta polvorienta o algo así ". Naruto le sonrió mientras agregaba: "Entonces, para responder a tu pregunta sobre qué papel juegas en él, para ser honesto, tú decides. No creo que tengas algún papel destinado, o son un engranaje de reemplazo para esta profecía porque las ocho colas originales todavía están contenidas en su host. Eres Urd, simple y llanamente. Puede decidir si desea hacer realidad esta posible visión del futuro o no. Pero no deberías creer que es una conclusión inevitable que así es como terminarán las cosas si decides hacerlo ".

Urd se sintió fortalecida por las palabras de Naruto cuando colocaron su destino firmemente en sus propias manos, algo que había sentido que no había sido posible como resultado de sus orígenes. Dejando que el recuerdo se desvaneciera, miró la mano de Naruto y la entrelazó con la de ella mientras se derretía un poco más a su lado todo el tiempo, sintiendo que lo que sea que le deparara el futuro. No le importaba la idea de que su destino estaba entrelazado con el de él.

Al llegar a las aguas termales, Urd lo guió al pasaje secreto ubicado en la gruta que lo conectaba con la mansión y ahora gracias a los esfuerzos de Seven, la Guarida. Al llegar al nuevo túnel, lo guió hacia abajo y le preguntó: "Entonces, ¿vas a decirme qué está pasando y por qué no puedo sentir a mi familia?"

Urd, sonrió mientras respondía: "Eso sería por el sello que probablemente estén usando para bloquear tu capacidad de localizarlos". Al ver su confusión, agregó: "No te preocupes, solo querían mantener en secreto sus preparativos para esta noche".

Antes de que pudiera investigar más, su atención se dirigió a un suave resplandor rosado cuando se acercaron al pasillo normalmente iluminado que comprendía las habitaciones que conformaban la Guarida. Sin embargo, en este momento estaba débilmente iluminado con un suave resplandor proveniente del extremo ubicado cerca del dormitorio principal. A medida que se acercaba, vio que venía de un letrero de neón sobre una puerta a la izquierda. Él sonrió al ver el letrero suave y brillante que decía: "Club N." Mirando hacia el dormitorio principal, vio una sección de ladrillo recientemente agregado para ver dónde había estado una puerta entre la que estaba parado enfrente y la que a menudo dormía con sus amantes. Supuso que su eliminación estaba relacionada con lo que sus amantes habían estado haciendo en la habitación adyacente y se correlacionó con la adición de una puerta en la habitación por la que se le había prohibido pasar.

Sintiendo que su curiosidad acerca de lo que había detrás de la pesada puerta de metal que parecía pertenecer a algunos de los establecimientos subterráneos de bebida que el Sabio Pervy había disfrutado estaba a punto de apagarse, preguntó: "Entonces, ¿eres tú mi acompañante para la inauguración? ?

"Espero que no te importe", dijo Urd sin tener idea de lo que había más allá. "Decidieron aprovechar mi apuesta ganadora para arreglar las cosas mientras estábamos fuera".

Naruto sonrió al recordar cómo Urd había logrado tomar el lugar de Yoruichi para la fecha que originalmente había sido para los dos. Todavía bastante sorprendido por su interés, dijo: "¿Quién se quejaría de poder disfrutar de su compañía por una noche?" Naruto luego se volvió hacia la puerta y probó la manija, pero la encontró bloqueada y golpeó contra la puerta.

La puerta se abrió hacia adentro y Naruto se sorprendió al encontrar que la entrada se parecía a la de un exclusivo salón de alta gama. Su mirada se encontró con la de la mujer que había abierto la puerta y sonrió cuando Toka se vistió con un pantalón negro de seda y una camisa blanca abotonada con un corbatín negro con una cortés reverencia cortés mientras decía: "Bienvenido al Club N. señor. ¿Hay algo que le gustaría que revisara antes de sentarse?

Mientras usaba una camisa de vestir blanca y una chaqueta, Naruto no sintió la necesidad de quitárselo, así que Toka volvió a inclinarse antes de decir: "Entonces sígueme a tu mesa".

Toka lo guió a él y a Urd a través de un gran conjunto de puertas dobles que lo hicieron silbar mientras miraba dentro de la habitación tenuemente iluminada que había más allá. En el extremo más alejado de la habitación residía un escenario que tenía una pasarela con un poste que atravesaba el centro del techo. En la parte delantera de la pasarela había una mesa que suponía que él y su cita estarían sentados. En una de las esquinas, pudo ver que otras mesas estaban apiladas, lo que hizo que Naruto creyera que las usaría en otro momento cuando sus otros amantes estuvieran en la habitación. La música suave comenzó a reproducirse, lo que atrajo su atención hacia una cabina de DJ ubicada a la izquierda de la entrada cerca del bar bien abastecido y fue donde pudo ver a Tayuya vestida con un atuendo similar al de Toka.

Ella le sonrió antes de centrar su atención en la preparación de la siguiente música que iba a tocar. La mirada de Naruto se dirigió a Tsunade, que estaba trabajando detrás de la barra y se vistió con lo que suponía que sería el uniforme estándar para sus amantes esa noche, ya que combinaba con el atuendo de Tayuya y Toka. A la derecha de la barra se encontraba otra etapa, aunque esta era mucho más pequeña y también servía como una especie de cascada, ya que el suelo era agua que se alimentaba de la pared detrás de ella por un par de cabezas de sapo. El agua se mantuvo en su lugar mediante vidrio en tres de los cuatro lados, siendo el cuarto el muro que, al llenarse las cabezas de los sapos, se derramaría por los lados hacia las rocas dentro del pequeño estanque que rodeaba el escenario y que alimentaba a los sapos con el agua. .

A su derecha vio cabinas acolchadas construidas en la pared, que conducían a un área velada cubierta de cortinas opacas que no podía ver a través pero con la suave iluminación que provenía del interior imaginaba que proyectaría sombras tentadoras para aquellos que observaban desde fuera de ella. A lo largo de esa misma pared también vio la puerta que conducía a la habitación que había existido entre el dormitorio principal y el estudio que había sido tapiado del pasillo. Se preguntó qué había más allá, pero razonó que tenía que ser algo que sus amantes sintieran que sería útil para las habitaciones a ambos lados.

Al llegar a la mesa, Naruto pensó que lo sabría pronto, así que se lo quitó de la cabeza mientras sacaba la silla de Urd para ella antes de sentarse. Toka sonrió amablemente mientras decía: "Por favor, disfruten del entretenimiento de esta noche".

Naruto estaba a punto de preguntar qué tenían sus amantes en la tienda, pero antes de que pudiera, Tsunade se acercó a la mesa. Ella le entregó un menú y le preguntó: "Quizás una bebida antes de que comiencen los espectáculos". Los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron al ver todos los alcoholes de alta gama que sus amantes habían asegurado para su establecimiento. Al no ser un gran bebedor, se rió cuando llegó al final del menú para encontrar versiones chibi de tres de sus amantes, Rangiku, Mito y Tsunade dispuestos en un triángulo. Fuera de eso, había una elección de los respectivos kunoichi que preferían la bebida. Pero en el centro había uno que sospechaba que los tres disfrutaban. También creía que los tres habían probado vigorosamente cada elemento del menú antes de aceptar. Sonriendo a Tsunade, dijo: "Probaré lo que los expertos acordaron fue lo mejor".

"Por supuesto señor", dijo Tsunade y luego tomó la orden de bebidas de Urd mientras la música cambiaba a algo con un ritmo rápido y familiar. Naruto pasó unos minutos tratando de recordar por qué parecía tan reconocible debido a su tono étnico. Tsunade le entregó su bebida y suspiró mientras tomaba un sorbo disfrutando de la forma en que lo calentaba mientras bajaba. El sentimiento ayudó a su memoria mientras recordaba la música que había estado sonando mientras las mujeres del carabán de Sara, incluida su hija, bailaban alrededor del fuego mientras celebraban el rescate de Naruto y Guren.

La música que se está reproduciendo actualmente parecía ligeramente diferente, ya que tenía un ritmo más rápido y parecía más estructurado. Tomó otro sorbo y se preguntó qué había en la tienda cuando las cortinas se abrieron para revelar a una mujer con velo, vestida con un sujetador ajustado y pantalones de color violeta claro que hicieron poco para ocultar el hecho de que estaba desnuda debajo de ellos. Naruto reconoció a Matsuri al instante cuando ella extendió los brazos y comenzó a sacudir las caderas al ritmo de la música.

Sin embargo, no era solo sus caderas Naruto se dio cuenta ya que sus brazos también se movían casi hipnóticamente, especialmente cuando la música comenzó a disminuir, haciendo que sus movimientos siguieran su ejemplo. Matsuri, lentamente caminó por la pasarela mientras la música sonaba, sus caderas giraron invitándolas cuando llegó al punto medio. Se detuvo por un momento para recostarse contra el poste y lentamente se deslizó hasta las rodillas. Allí, con los brazos ondeando tentadoramente sobre su cuerpo, movió las caderas con movimientos amplios.

En un movimiento fluido, se puso de pie mientras continuaba moviéndose hacia el final de la pasarela. Al llegar al final, la música aumentó en ritmo, ya que Matsuri presentó un perfil lateral mientras sostenía sus manos sobre su cabeza y empujaba su cadera hacia Naruto. Ella miró hacia otro lado cuando la música comenzó a bajar, dándole una vista gloriosa de su trasero, antes de caer de rodillas y luego, de manera controlada, cayó hacia atrás mientras se recostaba en el escenario.

Naruto tenía una vista glamorosa de su cuerpo mientras lo miraba fijamente, pero no pudo evitar desear haberse arrodillado hacia el otro lado, ya que con la forma en que sus pies estaban doblados hacia su cabeza y sus piernas estaban abiertas, él tendría estado disfrutando de su apretada raja. Por la suave sonrisa apenas oculta por su velo, Naruto sabía que esa había sido la razón desde que su baile había sido para tentarlo con el pensamiento.

Comenzó a aplaudir, pero luego la habitación se oscureció por completo y cuando las luces volvieron a encenderse, Matsuri se había ido. Naruto bajó el contenido de su vaso cuando descubrió que su garganta se resecaba repentinamente y se alegró cuando Tsunade colocó otro sobre la mesa. Favoreciéndola con una sonrisa, se volvió hacia Urd y se preguntó cuáles habían sido sus pensamientos sobre el baile. Sospechaba que ella estaba tan sorprendida como él por lo que sus amantes habían preparado. Ella sintió sus ojos sobre ella, así que le dio una sonrisa divertida mientras decía: "Todo el espectáculo que han preparado. Me pregunto dónde aprendió a bailar así.

Naruto tomó un sorbo de su bebida antes de explicar: "Los padres de Matsuri eran excavadores de agua. En Wind Country, las personas con talento para encontrar agua en el desierto son invaluables. Construyeron una compañía exitosa con sede en Suna, y ella solía pasar mucho tiempo con ellos en el campo. Supongo que ella recogió algunas de las costumbres de las caravanas y tribus con las que lidiaron sus padres.

"¿Que les pasó a ellos? Lo haces sonar como si ya no estuvieran cerca, "preguntó Urd, pero por la expresión de dolor que apareció en su rostro sabía que no lo estaban.

"Fueron asesinados por bandidos", respondió Naruto. "Por un tiempo ella tuvo miedo a las armas como resultado. Pero ella siempre soñó con ser una kunoichi, así que nunca dejes que eso la detenga.

"¿Qué pasa con la compañía que fundaron sus padres?"

"Ella tiene un tío que lo dirige, pero la junta de la compañía no quiere que un shinobi activo lo ejecute. Sienten que ella pondría los intereses de Suna por delante de los suyos.

"Aún así, me imagino que ejerce una influencia considerable. Ella podría satisfacer mejor tu ambición si ... "

Naruto sacudió la cabeza mientras cortaba a Urd para decir:" Pero entonces estaría haciendo que Matsuri renunciara a su sueño. Ella nunca quiso ser otra cosa que una kunoichi ". Centrándose en Urd, agregó: "Las mujeres en mi vida no son solo un medio para avanzar en la trama. No puedo pedirles que me ayuden con mi sueño mientras los obligo a renunciar por su cuenta ".

Urd sonrió mientras tomaba un sorbo de su propia bebida. Luego colocó un codo sobre la mesa y lo favoreció con una sonrisa misteriosa. "Hm, estoy empezando a tener un verdadero gusto por ti".

Naruto dejó su bebida mientras le sonreía complacida antes de responder: "Bueno, eso es bueno saberlo, ya que me gustaste desde el momento en que nos conocimos".

Los ojos de Urd se abrieron ante sus palabras cuando sus mejillas comenzaron a colorearse mientras decía: "T-solo estás diciendo eso ... Quiero decir, cuando nos conocimos no sabías lo primero de mí".

"Sabía lo suficiente", dijo Naruto mirándola a los ojos mientras agregaba, "No soy el tipo de persona que simplemente dice lo que cree que otros quieren escuchar a Urd". Antes de hablar por primera vez, ya podía ver que te sentías incómodo sobre cómo llegaste a ser. Traté de asegurarme de hacerte saber que no pensaba mal de ti por ellos.

Urd asintió con la cabeza mientras confirmaba mientras colocaba su mano sobre la de él descansando sobre la mesa, "Una tarea que realizó bastante bien".

Naruto lo agarró suavemente mientras decía: "Me alegro".

La música cambió de la suave música de fondo que había sido a un ritmo dinámico que hacía que Naruto mirara hacia otro lado mientras miraba ansiosamente qué amante aparecería a continuación. Urd también se volvió hacia el escenario, pero permitió que sus pensamientos permanecieran en el hombre cuya cálida mano todavía acariciaba la suya. Ella podía entender fácilmente por qué tantas mujeres se sentían atraídas por él cuando solo aplicaba lo que había comenzado a sentir sobre él a los demás. Ella sabía que él no estaba actuando porque dudaba que él supiera qué era lo que había despertado su interés en él.

Si bien ella lo había espiado con sus amantes varias veces una vez que descubrió que podía, eso solo se debió a su curiosidad por el sexo. Después de todo, ella habría tenido que nacer sorda para no saber qué estaban haciendo él y las mujeres atadas a él en la mansión. Incluso había espiado a Kukaku en varias ocasiones. Había descubierto que las diferencias entre Naruto y los amantes de las Cuatro Colas eran bastante sorprendentes. Sin mencionar las diferencias que había observado en cómo Bijuu actuaba con los hombres con los que se había acostado y los amantes de Naruto. Por ejemplo, en la mayoría de los casos, casi tan pronto como vinieron los amantes de Kukaku, el Bijuu saldría de la cama para irse. Si la mujer de cabello oscuro vino o no, Urd a menudo no había podido decirlo. Ese nunca fue el caso con Naruto y sus amantes, ya que ella podía decir que él se enorgullecía de asegurarse de que estuvieran satisfechos con su actuación. Había un hombre que Kukaku parecía favorecer. Ella no sabía mucho sobre él, pero sospechaba que él trabajaba en algún tipo de negocio dentro de la aldea por los trajes caros que llevaba. Ella opinaba que la razón por la que Kukaku lo favorecía era porque la había quitado, lo que hizo que Urd se preguntara por qué se molestaba con los demás.

Ella había desarrollado una teoría de por qué, y sospechaba que, de hecho, estaba vinculada a Naruto, irónicamente. Pero pensó que tal vez Kukaku estaba buscando un amante del mismo calibre que Naruto. Si tenía razón, pensó que Kukaku podría haber tenido conocimiento de lo que sentían las mujeres que dormían con Naruto y, de hecho, estaba buscando un hombre de calidad similar en otros, ya que su orgullo probablemente no le permitiría compartir el mismo hombre que el otro Bijuu ya atado a él.

Urd consideró que el pensamiento era bastante tonto para ser honesto, pero pensó que las cuatro colas tenían varios milenios en los cuales había desarrollado una forma de pensar y comportarse mientras ella tenía varios meses. Aun así, no creía que Kukaku se diera cuenta de que estaba perdiendo lentamente el equilibrio de poder dentro de la única relación que parecía valorar entre los hombres cuyas camas había compartido. A diferencia de los otros con los que había estado, sería el hombre, quien dejaría a Kukaku sudoroso y contento en cualquier hotel donde se encontraran. En una ocasión, Urd había presenciado que las cuatro colas parecían querer acurrucarse con él solo para que el hombre se parara antes de que pudiera.

No creía que necesitara pensar mucho en cómo Naruto era todo lo contrario. Pero, no era solo que era obviamente un amante fantástico, sino la sinceridad que mostraba no solo con sus amantes sino también con los demás a su alrededor. Una sinceridad que todavía hizo sonreír a Urd al recordar que estalló en la cara de Mirajane.

Después de su empate en el torneo, Mirajane había estado bastante enojada, lo que había convertido a Urd en un objetivo perfecto para que ella se desquiciara mientras se burlaba de ella sobre sus orígenes. Naruto había estado pasando por la mansión después de haber pasado un tiempo con Kiyomi. Mirajane había decidido preguntarle al hombre rubio como un medio para humillar a Urd: "Oye, rubia, si tuvieras que elegir y solo pudieras llevar a uno de nosotros, ¿cuál preferirías?". ¿Yo, un Bijuu genuino que el Sabio de los Seis Senderos le dio vida o algo que hicimos de un trozo de las ocho colas?

Naruto se encogió de hombros y respondió: "Bueno, definitivamente no serías tú".

La respuesta obviamente sorprendió a Mira cuando ella preguntó: "¿Por qué? ¿Es por mi figura? Podría cambiarlo para que sea la mujer de tus sueños.

Naruto lanzó un resoplido desdeñoso y respondió: "Te das cuenta con quién estás hablando bien. Creo que encontrarás que no hay una mujer de mis sueños, sino mujeres. Todos tienen algo en común, pero no es su aspecto ".

Había tratado de irse para reunirse con su equipo, pero Mira no había podido dejar las cosas como dijo, "Estás tan llena de basura. Apuesto a que solo estás tratando de ponerle mantequilla desde ... "

Naruto colocó su mano sobre la que le agarraba el brazo y se volvió para mirarla mientras decía seriamente:" Realmente eres el tipo de persona que más me desagrada ".

Mirajane se veía sorprendida cuando Naruto se soltó y se fue después de darle una sonrisa a Urd. Acababa de teletransportarse cuando Mira se recuperó de su declaración y comenzó a despotricar sobre él. Había amenazado con dejar de ayudar en el plan de Kiyomi al que las nueve colas habían asombrado aún más tanto a Mira como a Urd cuando dijo: "Sé mi invitada. No me gustaría molestar a Naruto manteniéndote cerca.

Urd sonrió al sospechar que Kiyomi estaba usando psicología inversa en las seis colas, ya que un momento después Mira estaba despotricando acerca de cómo no se librarían de ella tan fácilmente. Aún así, el encuentro se había quedado con Urd, ya que mientras ella se abría paso a la apuesta que Yoruichi había hecho con sus hermanas. En verdad, las nuevas ocho colas lo habían hecho solo para demostrar que podía igualar el poder del otro Bijuu. Supuso que privarlos de la noche con Naruto era solo una forma de que la tomaran más en serio. No tenía intención de unirse a su lista de amantes, pero después de ese momento con Mira, una parte de ella comenzó a reconsiderarlo.

Ese pensamiento se hizo más fuerte cuando escuchó a Tsunade y Kiyomi hablando después de que el Hokage había enviado a Naruto a una misión con uno de los asesores del Daimyo de Fuego. Urd había imaginado que era una oportunidad para que Naruto expandiera su influencia en la corte de Daimyo, pero se había demostrado que estaba equivocada cuando Kiyomi dijo: "Entonces la mujer solicitó personalmente a Naruto. En circunstancias normales, diría que fue bueno. Pero por lo que he oído sobre ella, no hay forma de que Naruto la vaya a seducir.

Tsunade había dado una sonrisa divertida antes de tomar un sorbo de té mientras decía: "Lo sé".

Las nueve colas arquearon una ceja cuando ella respondió: "En serio, porque antes de irse de aquí tenía la impresión de que era por eso que iba".

Tsunade dejó su taza mientras explicaba: "Eso sería porque antes de irse le dije todas las valiosas razones para que lo hiciera. Al dejar en claro que esperaba que cerrara el trato porque nos daría una idea muy necesaria de los pensamientos del Daimyo de Fuego ".

"Sin embargo ..."

"Sin embargo", dijo Tsunade cortando el Bijuu, "Eso no cambia el hecho de que si ella es la mujer de la que has oído hablar, entonces no hay forma de que lo haga".

Kiyomi comenzó a entender el proceso de pensamiento de Tsunade cuando dijo: "Es por eso que cuando regrese le dirás lo decepcionado que estás hasta ..."

"Me pone en mi lugar recordándome que cuando se trata de su ambición y de nuestra familia, él toma las decisiones. Quizás un poco astuto de mi parte, pero será bueno recordarle que mientras yo sea el Hokage. También soy una de sus mujeres.

Mientras que Urd había encontrado la conversación esclarecedora en cómo las mujeres de su harén veían su jerarquía ya que ella pensó que era la habilidad de Naruto de tratar a cada una de ellas por igual lo que mantenía a las mujeres contentas. Era cuán seguros estaban tanto Kiyomi como Tsunade de que Naruto no seduciría a un asesor cercano al daimyo de Fire Country debido al tipo de persona que era. El hecho de que, cuando regresó, las cosas habían salido exactamente como las dos mujeres predijeron, le mostró a Urd que lo que le había dicho a Mira también era cierto. Una parte de Urd había imaginado que lo que las seis colas habían estado a punto de implicar era que Naruto había respondido a la pregunta que ella hizo por la creencia de que era lo que quería escuchar. Ella había creído que quizás Naruto la veía como la más susceptible a ser seducida por él si parecía estar del lado de ella sobre Mira.

Sin embargo, Urd ahora creía que a menos que Mirajane cambiara como persona, su opinión sobre ella no lo haría y no la agregaría a su harén. Esa comprensión había convencido a Urd de la sinceridad de todo lo que había dicho, y además había cambiado sus pensamientos sobre lo que esperaba de la fecha que había ganado. Ahora, aunque se encontraba extremadamente nerviosa y tal vez se preguntaba si se estaba adelantando a sí misma, como si el baile que acababa de ver fuera un indicio de que también había una larga lista de mujeres ansiosas por pasar una noche con él esta noche.

Naruto sintió que su pulso se aceleraba cuando una pierna y un pie desnudos aparecieron entre la grieta de la cortina. Reconoció bien una pierna, ya que la siguió Temari, que sostenía dos grandes abanicos de plumas rojas para cubrir la parte delantera de su cuerpo, dando la apariencia de alas envueltas protectoramente a su alrededor. Temari caminó lentamente de manera exagerada mientras caminaba como una modelo con los pies derechos y cruzando una línea invisible. Una vez que pasó el poste, en el centro de la pasarela, se detuvo y luego extendió el ventilador derecho lejos de su cuerpo mientras el izquierdo se ajustaba para cubrir su torso.

El movimiento fluido no le dio a Naruto la oportunidad de ver lo que el ventilador había estado cubriendo. Pero, por la cantidad de piel que ahora se asoma de lo que no estaba cubierto, Naruto no se sorprendería si detrás de la cubierta de plumas de su amante estuviera desnudo. Un hecho que lo cautivó mientras esperaba echar un vistazo a su cuerpo tentador mientras ella empujaba el ventilador en su mano derecha mientras deslizaba el de la izquierda. Una vez más, el movimiento fue tan fluido que Naruto solo se burló de la posibilidad de que ella se exponga mientras agita sensualmente el abanico en su mano izquierda.

Llevándolo de vuelta a su cuerpo, sostuvo el ventilador detrás de ella y luego giró alrededor del poste para confirmarle que no llevaba nada como resultado de la vista lateral rápida. Regresando al frente, se deslizó sobre sus rodillas antes de sentarse en el piso para que sus piernas estuvieran de costado con el abanico cubriendo su torso sostenido sobre ellas bloqueando su vista de todos menos su rostro. El abanico que había estado detrás de ella, se acostó para poder liberar un abanico naranja más pequeño. Se lo llevó al frente deslizando el más grande detrás de ella y, aunque el abanico naranja le permitió ver más a su amante, escondió burlonamente la totalidad de su torso. Ella sacó un segundo abanico naranja del que acababa de colocar, y luego, con gracia, lo usó para ocultar su mitad inferior de sus ojos hambrientos.

Temari lo favoreció con una sonrisa mientras volvía a caminar varios pies al ritmo de la música, antes de detenerse para deslizar un ventilador y agitarlo alrededor de ella antes de traerlo para hacer lo mismo con el otro. Al hacer esto varias veces, luego se giró para mirar hacia otro lado, llevando a ambos fanáticos detrás de su trasero para bloquearlo. Su espalda desnuda estaba frente a Naruto mientras lo miraba por encima del hombro. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, ella agitó a los fanáticos que la cubrían detrás, haciendo que él se moviera hacia abajo para que él solo pudiera ver su hermoso trasero.

Se dio la vuelta de nuevo llevando a los dos fanáticos a su frente antes de deslizarse de regreso al piso en una postura similar a la anterior. Colocando su abanico derecho detrás de ella mientras el otro cubría su frente, sacó un abanico de plumas negras aún más pequeño. Haciendo lo mismo con la izquierda, ella se puso de pie. Naruto sintió que su anticipación aumentaba otro nivel ya que estaba seguro de que los dos fanáticos más pequeños no podrían ocultar adecuadamente su hermoso cuerpo. Sin embargo, a través de la gracia y los movimientos preciosos, los fanáticos hicieron exactamente eso cuando Temari giró y se movió por la pasarela.

La música parecía estar disminuyendo, así que Temari comenzó a alejarse del borde de la pasarela mientras volvía sobre sus pasos. Al llegar a donde había dejado los abanicos naranjas, se dejó caer al suelo y deslizó los abanicos negros dentro de ellos. Luego volvió a ponerse en pie con elegancia, mientras continuaba su viaje hacia atrás para hacer lo mismo con los abanicos rojos. Una vez que los tuvo en la mano, se dio la vuelta para dejar caer a los fanáticos detrás de su trasero cuando estaba de espaldas y los regresó a su posición de ala de ángel en la que habían estado al comienzo del baile. La música terminó y Temari se inclinó ligeramente cuando la habitación se oscureció mientras Naruto comenzó a aplaudir con entusiasmo.

Urd se unió a los aplausos, aunque el suyo era más reservado. Cuando las luces volvieron a encenderse, Temari se había ido, así que se detuvo para dirigir su atención al rostro de su cita. Su mirada se dirigió a Tsunade mientras sostenía su vaso vacío, quien asintió entendiendo desde su lugar detrás de la barra. Urd aprovechó la oportunidad para dejar que su mirada se deslizara hacia su ingle y vio que la erección que había surgido durante el baile de Matsuri se esforzaba por liberarse.

Ella no fue la única cuando Tsunade dejó su bebida y luego agarró su polla mientras decía: "Parece que nuestros bailarines lo han puesto rígido, señor". ¿Quieres que alguien te ayude con eso?

Los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron mientras miraba a Urd, quien estaba igual de sorprendido por las palabras y acciones de Tsunade. Urd tampoco se había visto afectada por los bailes, lo que, junto con sus pensamientos anteriores sobre la rubia, la hizo casi soltar un grito de que estaría dispuesta a ayudar. Se preguntó si había sido escrito en su rostro cuando Tsunade sugirió amablemente: "Quizás, a tu cita para la noche le gustaría aliviar la hinchazón ya que se ve muy incómoda".

Parecía que Naruto iba a declinar educadamente, pero Urd rápidamente dijo: "¡Sí!"

"Pensé tanto. Por favor, disfruten el último espectáculo de la noche ", dijo Tsunade indicando el escenario cerca de la barra antes de chasquear los dedos. Toka apareció y los dos levantaron la mesa para llevársela.

Naruto miró a Urd y le preguntó: "¿Estás seguro ..."

Fue silenciado cuando Urd se inclinó para besarlo, lo que regresó ansioso. Él gimió en su boca cuando ella cedió a la tentación que había sentido al notar por primera vez el contorno de su polla creciendo mientras Matsuri bailaba para él. Ella lo acarició a través de sus pantalones mientras sus lenguas continuaban luchando. Ella rompió el beso y dijo suavemente: "Déjame hacerte sentir bien, gracias por lo bien que me has tratado". Naruto estaba a punto de decirle que no necesitaba hacerlo, pero ella lo interrumpió y agregó: "Shh, quiero esto". Luego se arrodilló frente a su silla y rápidamente liberó su polla.

Urd se sintió un poco cohibida ahora que estaba en el momento de la verdad, pero las luces comenzaron a atenuarse antes de que la habitación se oscureciera por completo cuando comenzó a sonar una música suave. Urd encontró la oscuridad bastante liberadora ya que no sabía si haría un buen trabajo, y no quería parecer tonta con las mujeres que se habían convertido en expertas en complacer a Naruto. Entonces, al amparo de la oscuridad, ella se inclinó hacia delante para besar la punta de su polla, haciendo que Naruto gimiera suavemente. Agarrando la base, ella comenzó a girar su lengua alrededor de la cabeza antes de pasarla por su eje y volver a subir.

La lengua de Urd llegó a la punta y luego besó el extremo de su polla antes de tragar rápidamente la mitad. Ella comenzó a sacudir la cabeza mientras chupaba su virilidad, y sintió que su coño se humedecía mientras él gemía por sus acciones. Su polla se hizo más grande en su boca y aunque a ella le hubiera gustado pensar que era por la mamada que le estaba dando. Detrás de ella apareció un suave resplandor que la hizo sospechar que la repentina exuberancia adicional se debía a un espectáculo que estaba presentando otro de sus amantes.

Él colocó su mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza mientras ella continuaba complaciéndolo y pudo probar la prueba de lo bien que estaba haciendo mientras él filtraba más y más de su pre-cum mezclado con su saliva. El sabor adicional la hizo aún más húmeda cuando comenzó a frotar su coño y la hizo gemir alrededor de su longitud. Trabajando aún más febrilmente, ella quería que él lanzara su semilla, pero creía que el clímax que buscaba solo se lograría cerca del final del programa que estaba viendo actualmente.

Naruto vio una luz azul suave encenderse entre las dos cabezas de sapo que proporcionaban el agua para el piso del escenario al que se enfrentó cuando Tsunade lo había girado para enfrentar el escenario mientras Urd tomaba una posición entre sus piernas. Se sintió desgarrado por el momento solo porque le gustaría prestarle atención a Urd, pero como su succión de él en realidad aumentó una vez que se habían apagado las luces, creía que al menos por el momento no quería una audiencia. Aún así, el rubio había estado a punto de pellizcarse ya que no podía creer cuánto había cambiado su vida en los casi dos años desde que había abierto el pergamino que Kanji le había dado. Decir que alguna vez podría imaginarse sentado en la oscuridad mientras recibía una mamada mientras otra mujer estaba a punto de realizar un baile para él, para ser sincero, podía imaginarlo. pero nunca pensé que estaría viviendo una fantasía así. Pero antes de que él pudiera ver si era un sueño, los dientes de Urd rasparon su longitud un poco menos, gentilmente causando que él pusiera su mano sobre su cabeza para calmar su emoción.

La luz azul se parecía a una luna cuando se encendió por completo y reveló la silueta de alguien parado en el agua frente a ella. Naruto frunció el ceño porque no podía identificar cuál de sus amantes era del edificio y, si tenía que adivinar, creía que era probable que la mujer fuera mucho más joven que cualquiera de ellos, pero luego un recuerdo hizo clic cuando recordó la misión del escarabajo. , y la ninfa que había visto bailar junto a la cascada mientras estaba en ella. Sintiéndose como un idiota por no darse cuenta de quién era en ese entonces, no tuvo problemas para darse cuenta de que la única mujer que había estado en esa misión estaba actualmente cubierta como había aparecido en ese momento.

Hinata luego comenzó a bailar como lo había hecho esa noche moviéndose con fluidez y cuando sus manos se extendieron, un poco de agua giraría a su alrededor. Ella continuó así durante varios minutos mientras hasta el agua de las cabezas de las fuentes parece bailar con ella. Naruto se deleitó con la belleza del momento, incluso mientras disfrutaba del placer que Urd le estaba dando.

Hinata comenzó a cambiar haciéndole creer que estaba usando el henge de Tsunade mientras se transformaba en su cuerpo más voluptuoso incluso a medida que crecía. Su baile continuó durante varios minutos mientras se movía con gracia por el escenario antes de detenerse en el centro mientras se arrodillaba en una bola apretada. Naruto quería aplaudir como lo había hecho con sus otros amantes, pero no pudo contenerse mientras explotaba poderosamente en la boca de Urd.

La luz azul se apagó mientras gemía mientras Urd continuaba bebiendo su semilla. Cuando las luces volvieron a encenderse, Hinata se había ido mientras Urd continuaba lamiéndole la polla para limpiarla de cualquier semen que pudiera haberse perdido. Naruto se recostó en la silla mientras la miraba.

"¿Disfrutaste el espectáculo?" Toka preguntó mientras aparecía a su lado.

Él sonrió agradablemente y respondió: "¿Creo que Urd puede dar fe de que lo hice?"

Toka sonrió cuando Urd parecía ajeno a cualquier cosa que no fuera su polla, que ella había comenzado a lamer como un cono de helado. Toka se inclinó hacia adelante cuando tuvo que llamar a "Señorita" varias veces para llamar su atención. Cuando lo tuvo, dijo: "Señorita, si desea llevar las cosas al siguiente nivel, hay un área privada para que lo haga". Urd miró hacia el área cubierta, que Toka indicó sosteniendo su mano hacia él. El Senju luego continuó: "De lo contrario, si no te importa, lo llevaremos con nosotros a la habitación".

Las mejillas de Urd se habían coloreado por su vergüenza por cómo complacer la polla de Naruto que había sido. Se mordió el labio mientras veía a Tsunade y Tayuya entrar por la puerta que sospechaba que conducía al dormitorio principal que había escuchado mencionar a algunos de sus amantes. Miró a Naruto, quien pudo ver que no estaba segura de lo que quería, lo que lo llevó a acercarse y ahuecar su rostro. "Urd, ya me has hecho sentir fantástico. No hay necesidad de empujarte a nada de lo que no estés seguro ".

Las dudas de Urd se desvanecieron cuando dijo: "Me gustaría que continuáramos".

"Excelente, de esta manera". Toka luego se movió hacia el área cubierta cuando Naruto se levantó y extendió su mano hacia las ocho colas. La pareja llegó a la entrada cuando Toka apartó una cortina para que entraran y antes de dejar que se cerrara detrás de ellos, dijo: "Grita cuando hayas terminado".

Tanto Naruto como Urd estaban sorprendidos por la configuración que encontraron que abarcaba que el perímetro del área era un sofá circular, mientras que en el centro había una gran cama redonda que parecía que podría doblar como asientos adicionales si el área estaba llena. Se acercaron a la cama y Urd, que parecía nervioso, preguntó: "¿Y ahora qué?"

Naruto la giró para mirarlo y selló sus labios con los de ella mientras la besaba suavemente. Rompiendo el beso, dijo: "Ahora, te devuelvo el favor que me pagaste allí". La besó de nuevo, aunque esta vez fue más feroz y más apasionada. Urd descubrió que su cuerpo se fundía con el de él cuando su lengua se deslizó por sus labios y se encontró con los de ella. Urd terminó el beso esta vez para dar un paso atrás y se alegró de la lujuria que podía ver en sus ojos. Sabía que en el presente y fuera de la breve amistad que habían disfrutado, esa emoción estaba impulsando sus acciones. Urd, también era de la opinión de que quizás Mirajane tenía razón sobre ella y que estaba dispuesta a estar con Naruto simplemente porque había sido amable con ella. Sin embargo, ella también sabía que su historia puede ser similar a algunas de las otras mujeres vinculadas a él. Mujeres cuyas miradas ahora estaban llenas de amor y devoción, que a su vez eran devueltas a los ojos azules del rubio cada vez que las miraba. Con la esperanza de ver algún día esa mirada dirigida hacia ella, levantó la mano y se quitó el vestido de los hombros, y lo dejó caer a su alrededor para que se juntara a sus pies.

De pie delante de él desnudo, excepto por sus bragas, lo vio beber en su cuerpo. La lujuria en su mirada mientras aún estaba presente pareció tomar un asiento trasero cuando la luz que había visto dirigida a las otras mujeres comenzó a aparecer en ella. Al mirarla a los ojos, él dijo: "Urd, eres hermosa. Casi como una diosa dada forma. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres estar conmigo? Solo has experimentado unos pocos meses de vida. ¿De verdad quieres atar tu camino al mío tan pronto?

Urd se sintió conmovido por su pregunta, ya que solo resaltaba cómo la veía como algo más que una parte de su ambición. Ella se quitó la ropa en el suelo y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello cuando encontró su cálida mirada con una que estaba segura de que muchos de sus otros amantes reservaban para él. Las palabras que pronunció a continuación la sorprendieron solo porque salieron sin que ella dedicara ningún pensamiento a elaborarlas, lo que razonó fue porque salieron de su corazón. "Podría ser más joven de lo que parece Nel, y no he experimentado gran parte del mundo exterior. Pero, no necesitas experiencia para saber cuándo quieres algo. Con el tiempo quizás pueda sentir que actué precipitadamente, pero lo bueno de vincular mi camino con el tuyo es que tengo el beneficio de ver a las otras mujeres que lo han estado caminando mucho más tiempo que yo. De acuerdo con ellos, algo me dice que no me arrepentiré. Entonces, si me quieres ... soy tuyo.

Naruto levantó a Urd de sus pies para llevarla en sus brazos antes de sellar sus labios con los de ella nuevamente. Llevándola a la cama, la tumbó suavemente y se apartó para quitarse la chaqueta y desabrocharse la camisa. Acostado a su lado, bajó su rostro hacia el de ella y se alegró cuando ella se levantó para colocar sus labios contra los de él. Los dos se besaron suavemente cuando Naruto comenzó a frotar su estómago con movimientos circulares que comenzaron pequeños pero gradualmente se hicieron más grandes. Ella gimió cuando su mano hizo contacto con la parte inferior de su teta haciendo que él la agarrara y la apretara.

Urd respondió buscando su polla aún expuesta y envolviendo su mano alrededor de ella. Luego comenzó a acariciarlo con cautela. Su ya rígida virilidad parecía convertirse en acero dentro de su agarre, lo que le hizo gemir por su suave caricia. Sin ser nadie que se quede atrás, Naruto retiró la mano de su teta para comenzar a frotar su montículo sobre sus bragas. Sus besos se hicieron cada vez más pesados a medida que sus cuerpos comenzaron a moverse por sí mismos mientras intentaban ayudar a su pareja a complacerlos.

El deseo de Urd de saber cómo sería tenerlo dentro de ella obtuvo lo mejor de ella cuando dijo: "Yo ... quiero esto dentro de mí".

Naruto se apartó para acostarse boca arriba y respondió: "Entonces, por supuesto".

Urd lamió sus labios cuando su mirada se centró en su torre de carne. Poniéndose de rodillas, tiró del cordón de sus bragas para desatar los nudos que las sostenían. La boca de Naruto se hizo agua al ver la parte delantera de su ropa interior caerse para revelar su coño mojado y el pequeño triángulo al revés de cabello blanco recortado sobre él. Urd se sentó a horcajadas sobre él cuando ella agarró su polla y la alineó con su entrada. Le tomó un momento reunir el coraje para forzarlo a pasar por sus labios inferiores, pero cuando lo hizo, se hundió rasgando su himen. Gritó de dolor cuando las lágrimas se juntaron en el rabillo de sus ojos. Permaneció inmóvil hasta que la incomodidad comenzó a desvanecerse, pero luego lentamente comenzó a mover sus caderas.

Naruto colocó sus manos sobre ellos mientras dejaba que Urd marcara su propio ritmo y una vez que estuvo seguro de que el dolor de su desfloración se había desvanecido, comenzó a enfrentar sus empujes hacia abajo con los suyos. Los gritos de Urd crecieron en volumen cuando ella comenzó a empujarse por su poste con mayor vigor. "M-mis caderas ... se mueven por sí solas", gritó mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás mientras sus manos se estiraban para quejarse de sus muslos.

Las manos de Naruto se deslizaron por su cuerpo hasta que alcanzaron sus tetas, que acarició, lo que la hizo gemir aún más fuerte. Urd tocó fondo con su polla y comenzó a mecer sus caderas de un lado a otro mientras ella apretaba su clítoris contra él. Ella trató de contenerse, ya que mientras necesitaba experimentar la promesa de placer que se estaba construyendo dentro de ella. Ella tampoco quería correrse sola. Sin embargo, Naruto la ayudó mientras la daba la vuelta de repente para que ella estuviera boca arriba y luego comenzó a empujarla poderosamente. Los pies de Urd se cerraron detrás de su trasero por su propia cuenta cuando sus empujes la golpearon profundamente cada vez que estaba completamente enterrado en ella.

Acercó sus labios a su oreja y le susurró: "No te detengas en mi cuenta. Adelante y cum. Quiero verte explotar de placer.

Naruto luego se echó hacia atrás mientras miraba a Urd mientras continuaba tocando la entrada de su matriz. No pudo contenerse más cuando sus compuertas fallaron y una ola de placer la atravesó. Naruto se detuvo al ver su rostro convertirse en una máscara de puro deleite cuando sintió que su coño intentaba sacar su semilla de él. Él cabalgó sobre su ola, hasta que ella se relajó debajo de él.

Bajando de nuevo para que su pecho estuviera presionado contra el de ella, apartó un poco de su cabello de su cara. El gentil gesto hizo que Urd volviera a la realidad y le hizo decir: "Lo siento ..."

"¿Lo siento?"

"T-no te corriste", dijo Urd adivinando que Naruto no estaba contento con ella, "Sé que no soy tan hábil como algunos ..."

"Shh", dijo Naruto y luego provocó su silencio besándola. Sonriéndole, dijo: "Nada me da más placer que saber que te agrado". Naruto comenzó a retirarse de ella, haciéndola gemir, pero luego se deslizó hacia adelante nuevamente y agregó: "Quería devolver algo del placer que me diste antes con esa mamada. Todavía tengo mucho vigor; Espero que lo mismo sea cierto para ti.

Al recibir el asentimiento de Urd, Naruto comenzó a bombear su longitud dentro de ella en serio una vez más. La levantó con él cuando se puso de rodillas, donde la ayudó a montar su caña mientras le chupaba el pezón. Los brazos de Urd se envolvieron alrededor de su cabeza cuando ella lo jaló contra su teta para que pudiera chupar más en su boca. Sin embargo, antes de darse cuenta, estaba experimentando otro orgasmo que la hizo perder el control sobre él. Se deslizó de su agarre y le quitó la polla cuando cayó de nuevo en la cama cuando su más reciente visión del blanco mundo de placer la dejó débil.

"Increíble", ella respiró mientras trataba de moverse, pero no pudo.

"Todavía no ha terminado", dijo Naruto dándole la vuelta y tirando de su trasero en el aire. Poniéndose de pie, se agachó detrás de su trasero hacia arriba y con un empujón enterró su polla dentro de ella una vez más. Urd gimió ruidosamente en la sábana gris de seda sobre la cama que hacía juego con las cubiertas del sofá que lo rodeaba mientras Naruto apretaba sus nalgas mientras la follaba con profundos y enérgicos empujes. Las rodillas de Urd se deslizaron por debajo de ella debido a la persistente debilidad que sentía por los orgasmos anteriores y su tercer acercamiento. Naruto siguió sus caderas hacia abajo mientras seguía golpeando mientras la conducía hacia el colchón. La visión de Urd se volvió blanca de nuevo cuando su tercera liberación fue la más poderosa, lo que atribuyó a la sensación de la semilla de Naruto siendo inyectada en su útero mientras enterraba su polla completamente dentro de ella mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Ella dejó escapar un fuerte grito de "AHHHH !!!! ¡Me corro de nuevo!

Naruto se retiró cuando dijo sublimemente, "¡¡¡Eso fue increíble, mi dulce Diosa !!!" Sin embargo, la única respuesta que recibió fue el ronquido de Urd ya que el último orgasmo resultó demasiado para que ella la dejara inconsciente. Naruto buscó una manta para cubrirse a ella y a él, pero supuso que lo que sea que sus amantes hubieran pretendido no era para dormir.

Todavía le lanzaron uno cuando Toka intervino y dijo: "Supongo que esa fue la señal de que ha terminado".

Naruto se rió entre dientes mientras creaba un clon de sombra que tomó la manta y cubrió tanto a Urd como a él, ya que el jinchuriki pensó que sus amantes aún no habían terminado con él. "Bueno, le dijiste que gritara", dijo antes de besar a Urd en la mejilla, se levantó de la cama para agarrar su ropa desechada.

Se detuvo cuando Toka respondió: "No los necesitarás". Sosteniendo la cortina abierta, dijo: "Por favor, sígueme". Naruto la siguió mientras ella se dirigía hacia la puerta que conducía a la habitación entre su ubicación actual y el dormitorio principal. Preguntándose qué más tenían sus amantes para ellos mientras ocultaban sus firmas de chakra; dejó que sus pensamientos se volvieran hacia el que aún podía sentir, ya que sentía que lo único que haría que la noche fuera aún mejor era si la brecha entre ellos se hubiera ido.

"Dios mío, parece bastante desierto esta noche", dijo Kurenai mientras comía la comida que Miya había preparado. Se dio cuenta de que la casera de cabello morado no había recibido ninguna ayuda de Naruto ya que, aunque era comestible, carecía del sabor de las comidas con las que él la ayudaba generalmente contenidas.

"A quién le importa", dijo Anko con mucha más emoción de lo que la mujer de ojos rojos normalmente pensaría que está justificada.

Kurenai observó mientras su amiga comía y tuvo que admitir que incluso su presencia en la mesa común del comedor parecía extraña ya que Anko a menudo evitaba comer con los demás. Mirando alrededor de la mesa que actualmente solo consistía en ella, Miya y Anko, se vio obligada a admitir que ese era un aspecto de su comportamiento que parecía ser cierto. Se preguntó qué estaba molestando a su amiga. Se sintió mal porque realmente no tenía inclinación, ya que durante un tiempo los dos no se habían estado vigilando el uno al otro.

Una parte de la razón se debió a su matrimonio con Asuma, ya que ella había tratado de construir una familia con él, mientras que Anko parecía haber comenzado una relación propia. Kurenai sintió que se calentaba un poco al recordar los gemidos que habían entrado en su habitación desde el departamento de al lado mientras el misterioso amante de Anko obviamente había hecho un excelente trabajo complaciéndola. Kurenai tenía la intención de hablar con Anko al respecto hasta que se dio cuenta de que su amiga probablemente había escuchado la suya cuando ella y Asuma habían tratado de concebir un hijo. Una parte de ella se había preguntado si los gritos de Anko habían sido una forma de venganza por las noches que Kurenai la había mantenido despierta.

En algunas ocasiones, después de una noche en que el amante de Anko la había visitado, Kurenai se había despertado temprano para intentar echar un vistazo al hombre cuando salía del departamento. Pero, sin embargo, lo dejó de una manera que Kurenai no pudo ver desde sus ventanas. Había considerado preguntar, pero debido a cómo había mantenido su propio matrimonio en secreto durante tanto tiempo, no sintió que tenía el derecho.

Al principio, Kurenai estaba preocupada de que tal vez el amante de Anko fuera una de las muchas víctimas de la Invasión de Pain, pero debido a sus propios problemas, su amiga estaba sufriendo sola para no despertar ningún recuerdo desagradable para ella. Había llevado sus preocupaciones a Yuugao, pero el Capitán Anbu las había despedido. En cambio, había sugerido que era probable que Anko y su amante simplemente estuvieran en medio de una discusión. La certeza de la explicación de Yuugao había hecho que Kurenai se preguntara si Anbu sabía a quién estaba viendo Anko, pero cuando ella se dio cuenta de que la mujer había cambiado rápidamente el tema.

"¿Puedes detener eso?" Anko le dijo sacando a Kurenai de sus pensamientos.

"¿Detener qué?"

Anko suspiró exasperada y dijo molesta: "Mirándome así. Prácticamente puedo sentir que intentas descubrir qué le pasa al pobre Anko. Estoy bien, Kurenai.

"Lo siento", dijo Kurenai rápidamente, "Es que no has sido tú mismo últimamente". Yo solo estaba ... "

Indignada, Anko dejó caer su tazón sobre la mesa y respondió:" ¿Y quién se supone que soy? " Podía ver que su amiga no estaba segura de cómo responder, así que se disculpó: "Lo siento ... es solo que tuve un encuentro con alguien ... digamos que planteó algunas preguntas". Saldré a tomar un poco de aire.

Anko se levantó y salió rápidamente de la habitación. Se puso las sandalias y salió del Hidden Eddy Inn tratando de ignorar el placer que podía sentir al escapar de Naruto y sus amantes, quienes habían dejado de ocultar su presencia. Saltando rápidamente a los tejados, pronto se encontró en su antiguo campo de entrenamiento del Área de entrenamiento Fort-Four. Ella comenzó a saltar entre los árboles casi en automático, ya que cuando se había convertido en un shinobi, el Bosque de la Muerte había sido el lugar donde Orochimaru había entrenado a su equipo. Un equipo en el que ella era el único miembro que seguía siendo leal a Leaf Village.

Anko se detuvo en una rama y luego saltó rápidamente hacia atrás cuando una docena de sanguijuelas cayeron desde arriba. Una de las criaturas trató de seguirla, pero un senbon la sujetó a la rama. Observó desapasionadamente cómo las otras sanguijuelas se dispersaron cuando apareció una gran serpiente que liberó la sanguijuela y se la tragó antes de deslizarse. El jounin sabía que esa era la ley del bosque que se comía o se comía, y que lo había convertido en un lugar apropiado para que Orochimaru entrenara a sus estudiantes, ya que era un rasgo que había alentado en ellos. Como tal, no era del todo justo decir que ella era el único miembro del Equipo Orochimaru que se había mantenido leal. En realidad, había docenas de miembros, pero debido a su duro entrenamiento, la mayoría de ellos habían abandonado el equipo o sus padres habían solicitado transferencias.

Orochimaru había revelado que había probado tres equipos de genin y de esos equipos solo había superado a un miembro cada uno. Pero poco después, solo Anko permaneció de esos tres, ya que su entrenamiento resultó demasiado difícil. Sin embargo, Orochimaru simplemente recurrió al grupo de reemplazos que se podían encontrar de genin cuyos equipos se habían dividido por muertes u otras razones. Ahora, en retrospectiva, Anko se dio cuenta de que la razón de sus duros métodos de entrenamiento era encontrar miembros adecuados, que le fueran leales primero y el pueblo en segundo lugar. Por eso, cuando llegó a los Exámenes de Chunin, su equipo estaba compuesto por ella, el hombre que sería el líder del equipo de Kabuto durante el Examen justo antes de la Invasión de Sonido, y otro hombre que simplemente había desaparecido un día, pero todos asumieron había desertado a la aldea de Orochimaru.

Anko comenzó a moverse de nuevo al recordar que lo que la había mantenido activa durante sus primeros días como genin era su deseo de hacer que Orochimaru se sintiera orgulloso de ella. Ella siempre lo había admirado, que es lo que lo convirtió en un sueño hecho realidad cuando había sido seleccionada para su equipo. Ella había sido muy diferente en ese aspecto en ese sentido, mientras que ahora la gente diría que era tranquila, enérgica y juguetona. En el pasado ella había sido estudiosa, apropiada y bastante mansa. No había sido hasta después de la traición de Orochimaru que ella comenzó a mostrar sus rasgos actuales. No había sido un tipo de cobertura para ocultar su verdadero yo, pero simplemente había decidido que una vez que le diera la espalda a Orochimaru, había necesitado reinventarse para convertirse en el tipo de persona que no necesitaba la aprobación de nadie y tendería a para mantener a la mayoría de la gente al alcance de la mano.

Sin embargo, luego se había mezclado con Naruto y esa vieja parte de sí misma que había encontrado la felicidad en la mirada de aprobación de otro había comenzado a despertar. A medida que comenzó a desearlo cada vez más, la parte dominante de ella retrocedió horrorizada ante algunos de los pensamientos sumisos que había comenzado a tener. Anko sintió que había invertido demasiado tiempo y esfuerzo en reinventarse para simplemente someterse a ellos. Eso fue lo que finalmente la llevó a tratar de hacer que Naruto fuera sumisa, en lugar de regresar a los días en que una mirada severa del hombre dominante en su vida podría hacerla temblar o una palabra amable la llenaría de alegría.

Mientras que en su exuberancia había exagerado al tratar de inducir a Naruto a un mundo así, su rechazo a ese lado de ella la había cortado profundamente. Aun así, ella había tratado de hacer que las cosas funcionaran entre ellos al ignorarlo a favor de volver a lo que había sido su relación. Pero, en el fondo, había comenzado a resentirse por no abrazarla por lo que era en este momento y, en cambio, parecía preferir que fuera similar a como había sido.

Anko se estremeció al recordar cómo le había hablado en el pasillo, y se vio obligada a admitir que una parte más grande de ella que ella había pensado quería un hombre dominante en su vida. Cuando Naruto la había inmovilizado contra la pared, una parte de ella había esperado que en ese mismo momento la reclamara. Naturalmente, aunque una vez que él se alejó y el hechizo se rompió, ella se enojó por su trato rudo. Todavía esa noche se había complacido con los pensamientos de él arrancando sus bragas y follándola sin sentido en ese mismo momento.

También tenía que admitir que Naruto tenía razón en que aún no había encontrado a una persona para que la tomara como amante. En verdad, ni siquiera había tratado de encontrar uno. Se preguntó por qué era eso, pero en el fondo sabía la respuesta, que era que no quería estar lejos de Naruto. Suspiró al aceptar que esa era probablemente la razón, ya que no dudaba que podría encontrar una persona dispuesta a ser su esclava del amor si así lo deseaba. Sospechaba que esa era también la razón por la que se había agitado tanto cuando sintió que marcaba a Kurenai con el sello del localizador. Ella seguía esperando que él arreglara las cosas entre ellos y, como tal, sentir que todas las nuevas mujeres que entraban en su vida la hacían sentir como si se estuviera olvidando de ella. Todavía,

Anko llegó a la torre en el centro del campo de entrenamiento y entró, dirigiéndose a una de las habitaciones que los aspirantes genin solían esperar para la siguiente parte del examen cuando lo alcanzaron. Sentada en una cama, extendió las piernas y comenzó a acariciar su coño mientras se preguntaba si él estaba dispuesto a convertirse en el hombre dominante que aparentemente deseaba, entonces, ¿por qué no la había tomado todavía? Cada vez más húmeda mientras lo imaginaba, no tanto pidiéndole que lo complaciera, sino exigiéndole que considerara apresurarse en el estudio para rogarle que lo llevaran de vuelta. Sin embargo, una parte de ella retrocedió ante la idea, incluso cuando sus dedos la acercaron más y más para liberarse ante la idea de postrarse ante él. Anko llegó mientras esperaba que la razón por la que no la hubieran traído de vuelta al redil era porque cuando Naruto la reclamaba no solo satisfaría quién había sido y quién era ahora. Pero también conduciría a quién se convertiría en el futuro.

"Oh, joder", gritó Kushina en su almohada mientras estaba acostada boca abajo y con la mano enterrada entre las piernas. Completamente desnuda, rodó sobre su espalda y apartó la mano de su coño complacido y miró la humedad que cubría sus dedos. Separando a dos de ellas, observó el hilo de su esencia estirarse entre ellas. Ella resistió el impulso de chuparse los dedos, ya que probablemente la llevaría a volver a darse placer e incluso tenía que admitir que once veces era bastante obsesiva. Mirando la luz verde que venía de la lámpara cerca de su cama, tuvo que enmendarse ya que dudaba que estuviera cerca del número de orgasmos que Naruto había logrado.

El pensamiento hizo que su vagina temblara y con un suspiro necesario comenzó a frotarse una vez más. "No es justo", gimió suavemente, lo que a menudo escapó de sus labios cada vez que sucumbía a su necesidad de placer cuando Naruto estaba entreteniendo a sus amantes. Esta noche había sido especialmente frecuente ya que después de reclamar las nuevas ocho colas como amante, había seguido a Toka y atravesó una habitación que se había convertido en un área de ducha masiva. Kushina había visto esto cuando la luz verde en la sala de estar se había apagado dejando que la pelirroja se moviera del sofá. Ella había ignorado su deseo de darse placer cuando Naruto había tomado a Urd, pero cuando sintió que la emoción de su hijo aumentaba al entrar en el dormitorio principal para encontrar a todos sus amantes vestidos con atuendos escasos, sabía que su noche de amor había comenzado.

Se había retirado rápidamente a su habitación, donde había tratado de ignorar la luz verde siempre presente diciéndole lo que estaba haciendo su hijo volviendo su atención a otros asuntos. Pero, pronto descubrió que esa búsqueda se corrompió cuando se encontró reflexionando sobre las ideas de Toka y por qué creía que la cantidad de placer que el sello le había dejado experimentar había aumentado. Kushina creía que, mientras Toka especulaba que el sello había disminuido ciertos estímulos, como el dolor y, por extensión, el placer de evitar que Kyuubi escapara lastimando a Naruto. Además, ella creía que el sello estaba destinado a responder positivamente entre una mayor cooperación entre Naruto y el Bijuu que contenía. Como tal, debido al deseo de Kushina de proteger a su hijo, el sello había eliminado esas restricciones.

La idea de que si salía de la barrera arrojada por la lámpara, sería tratada con la mezcla heterogénea de placer que los amantes de Naruto estaban disfrutando pronto, Kushina se estaba complaciendo. Que es donde había estado desde que la luz se había vuelto a encender. Aún así, Kushina se había negado a sí misma el placer de salir aunque solo fuera por la experiencia que había disfrutado cuando Naruto había estado entrenando con Naruko. Antes, cuando solo habían sido sensaciones y un vistazo ocasional si cerraba los ojos, Kushina había podido fingir que era otra persona. Sin embargo, ahora, si salía, temía haberse encontrado cara a cara con su hijo y mientras él todavía estaría complaciendo a alguien más en el mundo exterior. No sería capaz de negar que era su hijo detrás del placer que sentiría, y más al punto cuánto lo quería.

Lo que era peor que eso para Kushina era que no podía discutirlo con nadie. Había tenido la tentación de hablar con Mikoto, pero se había abstenido de la furtiva sospecha de que su amiga también estaba empezando a desear a Naruto. Ella había notado que recientemente cada vez que él dormía en su habitación para permitirle a Kushina y a ella hablar sobre la ropa que Mikoto usaría se estaba volviendo cada vez más reveladora. Cuando comenzaban sus conversaciones nocturnas, Mikoto usaba su ropa normal para dormir o incluso una camiseta holgada y sudaderas. Ahora, aunque era una prenda de dormir estándar, pero cubría cada vez menos de ella. La última vez que hablaron, Mikoto apareció en un peluche de seda. No demasiado revelador en comparación con lo que solían llevar los amantes de su hijo, pero para Kushina los deseos de su amiga se estaban volviendo claros.

Kushina sospechaba que era solo su amistad lo que impedía que Uchiha se uniera al panteón de amantes de su hijo, y había considerado darle su permiso. Pero, la pelirroja se había detenido solo porque sentía que saber que Mikoto estaba disfrutando el placer que Naruto le daba a sus amantes. Su ya inestable determinación de permanecer dentro de la barrera se rompería. Como tal, ella seguía saliendo del campo que se encendía con la excitación de su hijo todas las mañanas después de que ella y Mikoto hablaban con la expectativa de que en lugar de que la barrera estuviera encendida debido a que su hijo lucía un poco de madera por la mañana. Estaría encendido y ella encontraría a su mejor amiga llevando a su hijo a un glorioso orgasmo, o él estaría encima de ella conduciendo su virilidad a su lugar más profundo, o detrás de ella ...

"Mierda", maldijo Kushina levantando la cabeza de la almohada mientras su coño mojado se apretaba mientras se acariciaba. Aproximadamente acarició su teta con la otra mano antes de explotar en su duodécimo clímax de la noche. La luz se apagó diciéndole que su hijo probablemente había terminado por la noche. Consideró cubrirse pero se contuvo porque estaba demasiado cansada. Su cansancio se desvaneció cuando se mordió el labio e incapaz de resistirse, echó un vistazo fuera del sello. Su habitación se desvaneció para ser reemplazada por la habitación principal del estudio y la vista de mujeres desnudas y durmiendo contentas en los bancos acolchados alrededor de la habitación. Kushina casi gimió de lujuria mientras se concentraba en su sudoroso hijo, que dormía en la cama con Shizune y Mabui. Al igual que las otras mujeres, las dos acurrucadas a su lado estaban cubiertas de su semilla.

Kushina sintió una picazón en su coño nuevamente cuando se retiró al sello mientras se reprendía por ser débil. Aún así, comenzó a frotar su coño nuevamente mientras trataba de rascarse la picazón que se había vuelto más insistente. Sus gritos se hicieron más fuertes cuando volvió a gemir: "No es justo ..."

Mabui se despertó con el sonido de los pies descalzos caminando sobre el piso al pasar junto a la cama. Ella acaba de ver a Ino antes de que la rubia ingrese a la habitación entre la habitación y el Club N. Saliéndose de la cama; le sonrió a su amante aún dormido y a Shizune, la mujer que había ayudado a Mabui a mover a las mujeres satisfechas de la cama a los bancos para dejar espacio a más de sus amantes. La noche había terminado con los dos disfrutando del hombre rubio que se había negado a hacer ningún clon de sombra y se había encargado de complacer personalmente a cada mujer para la celebración de su decimoctavo cumpleaños.

Naturalmente, como su cumpleaños aún estaba a unos meses de distancia, se había sorprendido bastante al saber que esa era la razón de la reunión. Pero teniendo en cuenta lo ocupado que había estado el año anterior, sin mencionar el funk en el que había estado durante su decimoséptimo, entendió el deseo de aprovechar la calma actual.

Deslizándose de la cama y el cálido abrazo de su amante, quien respondió a la pérdida de su calor tirando de Shizune más fuerte contra él, Mabui pudo ver que bastantes de sus amantes ya se habían ido para cumplir con sus deberes. Sabiendo que ella también necesitaba ponerse en marcha, se movió hacia la puerta cerca de la cama y suspiró cuando el calor de las duchas que ya estaban en progreso la atravesó.

Pasando la abertura de la partición de media pared en el lado derecho de la habitación que evitaba que el agua se derramara en el pasillo a través del centro de la habitación, se metió debajo de un cabezal de ducha libre. Abrió el agua y miró hacia el lado izquierdo de la habitación para ver que Ino, Temari, Tenten y Hinata se estaban bañando allí.

Ella sonrió cuando escuchó a Tenten decir: "Vaya, esa fue una noche salvaje. No puedo creer que Naruto haya podido seguirnos el ritmo a todos ".

Ino se apartó del cabezal de la ducha para lavarse el cabello y dijo: "Oh, puedo. Tiene tanta práctica en su forma natural que estaría preparado para el desafío ". Los ojos de Yamanaka se iluminaron divertidos mientras agregaba: "Hablando de práctica. Ustedes tres han estado entrenando mucho recientemente. Estoy empezando a sospechar que no solo estás perfeccionando tus chakras de naturaleza eólica. Tanto Tenten como Temari compartieron una sonrisa que provocó que Ino preguntara: "¿Fue eso cuando te uniste al equipo de bellezas de la puerta trasera, Temari? No parecías incómodo llevándote la polla por el culo anoche.

Temari asintió y dijo: "Puedes agradecerle a Tenten por eso". Aunque, sinceramente, tal vez debería haber esperado, fue increíble ver a Tsunade darle a Naruto su cereza anal anoche ".

Hinata habló y preguntó: "¿Q-qué se siente?"

"Oh, definitivamente deberías probarlo Hinata", dijo Tenten. "Se siente increíble tener tu trasero extendido sobre su polla gorda. Mierda, me estoy mojando solo de pensarlo.

"Yo también", admitió Ino. Sonriendo, ella dijo: "Tal vez deberíamos sacar a Shizune de la cama y despertarlo correctamente".

Temari sonrió pero dijo: "Ojalá pudiera. Tengo que coordinarme con Shikamaru y Karui esta mañana. Necesitamos repasar las reglas básicas para el primer y segundo examen para los próximos exámenes conjuntos de Chunin. No sería un gran problema, pero debemos asegurarnos de que Kumogakure esté de acuerdo con los criterios de prueba por los que esperamos juzgar a los participantes exitosos ".

La puerta del baño se abrió desde el lado del Club N y todas las mujeres dirigieron su atención a Urd cuando entró. El Bijuu parecía un poco inseguro de qué decir, pero Ino sonrió alegremente y dijo: "Bienvenido a la familia". El sentimiento fue repetido por las otras mujeres presentes que tranquilizaron a la mujer de cabello blanco. Se mudó a un cabezal de ducha cerca de Mabui antes de preguntar: "¿Extrañé algo anoche después?"

Las sonrisas radiantes en los rostros de las otras mujeres contaron la historia incluso cuando Mabui dijo: "No hay nada que no hayas tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar primero". El asistente del Raikage aprovechó la oportunidad para preguntar: "Por cierto. ¿Qué te hizo decidir convertirte en uno de nosotros?

Urd pensó sobre el asunto antes de responder: "Supongo que fue solo que me hizo sentir que estaba bien ser yo, si eso tiene sentido. Desde que nací, siempre me preguntaba qué debería sentir sobre mis orígenes y qué significaba para mi futuro. Anoche fue la primera vez que me sentí completamente a gusto en mi propia piel. ¿Tiene algún sentido?

"Sí", dijo Hinata rápidamente incitando a los demás a mirarla. Ella le sonrió al Bijuu cuando dijo: "Cuando tenía dudas sobre mi papel en su vida, él me hizo darme cuenta de que lo que le importaba era yo. Posiblemente me convertí en jefe del clan, mientras que tal vez la motivación para seducirme se volvió irrelevante después de convertirme en su amante. Mi primo dice que los ojos de Naruto son más agudos que los suyos, ya que no ve las apariencias externas, sino el núcleo de lo que hace a una persona lo que son ".

Urd asintió mientras pensaba en cómo había vuelto a poner a Mirajane en su lugar. "Supongo que por eso le dijo a Mira que ella era el tipo de persona que no le gusta. Según sus hermanas, se ha vuelto bastante engreída desde que asumió su nueva forma ".

Mabui escuchó atentamente mientras sabía de otra mujer que podría beneficiarse de la capacidad de Naruto para ignorar los factores externos sobre una persona. Dirigiendo su mirada a la Hyuuga, preguntó: "Hinata, una vez mencionaste que estabas avergonzada de tu cuerpo porque sentías que no coincidía con el ideal de Naruto". El Hyuuga asintió con la cabeza, lo que provocó que el Kumo kunoichi preguntara: "¿Estaría dispuesto a ayudar a una mujer a través de un problema similar?"

Ino sonrió mientras decía: "¿No me digas que planeas que Naruto seduzca a otro de los kunoichi de tu pueblo?"

Mabui sonrió mientras decía: "En realidad no, ese no es mi plan. No creo que ella reaccione favorablemente si él se propone seducirla. Solo hay alguien que conozco que está tomando medidas para alterar su cuerpo y, antes de que lo haga, creo que sería bueno pasar tiempo con una mujer que sufrió problemas similares. Así como el hombre que la ayudó a superarlos.

Samui se sentó en el consultorio de un médico mientras hacía los preparativos finales para continuar con la cirugía que había planeado. Su médico cerró la reunión diciendo: "Samui, programaremos su operación para el próximo mes. Esta es una gran decisión, así que tómate un tiempo para pensarlo ".

La mujer rubia asintió mientras se paraba antes de responder: "¿Estás segura de que no hay aperturas antes?"

"Lo siento, mi horario es bastante completo y soy el único médico en Kumo que maneja tales cirugías estéticas", respondió el hombre.

Samui suspiró, pero aceptó que era poco probable que pudiera obtener una cita más temprana. Si bien Kumo tenía un excelente personal médico, la mayoría de sus habilidades estaban dirigidas a curar lesiones. Solo había un número limitado de médicos que incluso se habían aventurado en el camino de la cirugía correctiva y aquellos que sí tenían que equilibrar lo que se consideraba una práctica paralela con sus deberes normales. Como tal, la Cirugía de reducción de senos, como la que ella había decidido, tendía a caer bastante bajo en la lista de prioridades.

Aún así, Samui se consoló un poco porque no tendría que cambiar la fecha del tiempo de vacaciones que había solicitado. Había sido lo suficientemente mortificante como para explicarle a Mabui, la razón por la que necesitaba varias semanas de descanso. Al salir del hospital, fue detenida por el jefe del programa médico de Kumo Sosuke Aizen. El hombre le sonrió cálidamente después de ajustarse las gafas y dijo: "Ah, Samui, has sido un visitante habitual por aquí últimamente. Confío en que todo esté bien ".

"Lo es", respondió Samui con indiferencia. Si bien la mayoría de la gente de la aldea adoraba al hombre talentoso, que además de ser un médico experto también era un guerrero consumado, por alguna razón, algo sobre él hizo que su piel se erizara. Sospechaba que se debía a que estaba acostumbrada a que las personas le hablaran de una manera mientras pensaban en otra cosa, pero cada vez que estaba cerca de él, experimentaba la sensación de que, aunque parecía preocuparse por los que lo rodeaban. En realidad, estaba realmente entretenido con ellos, como si hubiera una broma que contaba y nadie más parecía darse cuenta de ello. Al menos la mayoría no. "Voy a ir ahora".

La rubia kunoichi se fue rápidamente cuando pudo sentir sus ojos en su espalda y sintió la misma sensación de diversión que él emitió, aunque en su caso se mezcló con algo más. Ella no podía ubicarlo exactamente, pero sentía que tal vez era sospecha de que no fuera tan engañada por su amable rutina médica como todos los demás.

Deseando una forma de matar el tiempo, sintió que tal vez una misión sería el tipo de distracción que necesitaba. Con Karui fuera de la ciudad ayudando a coordinar el próximo examen de Chunin entre Konoha, Suna y Kumo junto con algunas de las aldeas menores alineadas con cada uno, y Omoi probablemente perdió en las exageraciones paranoicas que a menudo se le ocurrían, decidió tomar Una misión simple pero a largo plazo. Al llegar al edificio donde se repartieron las misiones, descubrió que estaba un poco más ocupado de lo habitual, lo que asociaba con el aumento del comercio entre su pueblo y los demás. Sin embargo, notó cierta sección que parecía desprovista de shinobi interesada en aceptar las solicitudes que se le ofrecían.

Sentado en el stand estaba Mabui, quien en las últimas semanas había intentado convencer al shinobi de Kumo sobre las misiones conjuntas que ofrecía la Great Tree Shipping Company. Como era habitual, ninguno de los presentes de Kumo shinobi estaba interesado, sobre todo porque no deseaban trabajar con el Leaf Shinobi, que a menudo escoltaba los envíos a Kumo por el prolongado resentimiento que sentían cuando los Raikage se veían obligados a admitir su participación en el Incidente de Hyuuga. Samui podía ver que algunos de los genin presentes parecían interesados, lo que animaría a Mabui a medida que se acercaran, pero a menudo perdían el valor cuando pasaban más shinobis o los llamaban.

Hasta donde Samui sabía, la única persona que había llevado a cabo tal misión hasta el momento había sido Yugito, pero incluso su respaldo no había sido suficiente para generar mucho deseo. "Hey", una voz la llamó haciendo que Samui se enfrentara al hombre al que pertenecía.

"Hola Darui", dijo la kunoichi en su tono despreocupado habitual.

"Pareces bastante interesado en el pequeño proyecto mascota de Mabui", dijo el hombre de piel oscura.

Samui se encogió de hombros y respondió con indiferencia: "Apenas, admito que siento curiosidad por saber por qué se está esforzando tanto". Ella no frunció el ceño cuando se dio la vuelta para mirar a Mabui, pero quería hacerlo, ya que parecía invitar al hombre jounin a tratar de asomarse la camisa detrás de ella. Ella se hizo a un lado para romper su línea de visión mientras continuaba como si no se hubiera dado cuenta, "Le he preguntado sobre eso antes y parece creer que trabajar con la Hoja y la Arena será una buena idea". cosa para el pueblo ".

"No todos comparten esa opinión", dijo Darui encogiéndose de hombros. "Supongo que sólo el tiempo dirá. Pero mi dinero está en que nos encontremos de nuevo en el cuello en un corto período de tiempo. La Hoja y la Arena pueden haberse convertido en aliados cercanos, pero hay demasiada mala sangre entre nosotros y ellos para pensar que las cosas cambiarán ". Samui no estaba muy seguro de cómo tomar la declaración, pero sintió que era más cierto que no. Darui cambió de tema cuando preguntó: "¿Y qué te trae por aquí hoy?"

"Estoy buscando una misión que me saque de la aldea por unas semanas".

Darui sonrió cuando dijo: "Podrías probar uno de los que Mabui está entregando. Esos tienden a durar unas pocas semanas, ya que puedes elegir hacer una caminata hasta Suna después de pasar por la Hoja ". Samui escuchó un poco de amargura en la voz del hombre y lo atribuyó al rumor de que Mabui había terminado su cuasi-relación. Por supuesto, Darui tenía algunas mujeres con las que se acostaba regularmente, pero Samui sospechaba que el hombre que muchos consideraban el soltero más elegible de Kumo había esperado que el asistente del Raikage volviera con él. Que parecía contenta con su nueva búsqueda, que en la actualidad parecía cerrar la brecha entre Kumo y Konoha, la rubia kunoichi sospechaba que su deseo de ver las relaciones entre las aldeas agrias era el resultado de su interés en mejorar esas relaciones.

Samui sintió sus ojos en ella nuevamente cuando preguntó: "¿Qué tal si tú y yo tomamos una de esas misiones y usamos el tiempo para conocernos mejor?"

"No estoy interesado en conocerte de esa manera", respondió Samui mientras su mirada la hacía sentir desnuda, ya que probablemente la imaginó tomando el lugar de Mabui en su rotación.

Darui se encogió de hombros divertido mientras respondía: "Bueno, si alguna vez quieres descongelar esa disposición helada, sabes dónde encontrarme".

Samui dejó que Darui se fuera sin hacer comentarios, ya que no había sido la primera vez que le había hecho un pase. Por un breve momento se preguntó si sería la última, como si encontrara una misión que cumpliera con los requisitos, es probable que no se crucen hasta después de su cirugía, lo que eliminaría lo que sentía atraía a la mayoría de los hombres que la rodeaban.

Una parte de ella esperaba con ansias el día, otra se preguntaba si llegaría a lamentarlo. Silenció rápidamente la última parte, ya que estaba cansada de los ojos que la desnudaron, o de los ojos que la miraban con celos por algo que había estado fuera de su control. Queriendo escapar de esas miradas por un tiempo, comenzó a moverse hacia la cabina que repartía las misiones de rango C, ya que probablemente encontraría lo que estaba buscando allí.

Sin embargo, hizo una pausa cuando la habitación se puso tensa de repente, y al dirigir su vista hacia la causa se sorprendió al ver que el Jinchuriki de la Hoja entraba al edificio. Se detuvo porque casi toda la habitación se había detenido a su llegada. Podía ver que estaba nervioso, pero se apoderó de sus emociones y simplemente dijo: "Hola".

El saludo tranquilo hizo que todos reanudaran lo que estaban haciendo, excepto Samui, que observó cómo se dirigía a la cabina que Mabui estaba dirigiendo en nombre de las compañías navieras. Sospechando que era esa compañía la que había llevado a Naruto a Kumo; no le sorprendió que el jinchuriki y Mabui entablaran una conversación. Samui se sorprendió cuando pareció que Mabui había explicado la falta de interés de los Kumo Shinobi en una misión conjunta y su decepción conjunta.

Samui observó cómo recuperaban su buen ánimo lo suficientemente rápido mientras hablaban y estaba bastante sorprendida de lo relajado que estaba Mabui con la presencia del hombre. Incluso se rió cortésmente de algunos de sus comentarios y una vez en voz alta. La camaradería que exhibían los dos fue notada por más de unas pocas personas en la sala, siendo su hermano el más notable. Dudaba que Atsui hubiera olvidado su vergüenza de ser maltratado por el jinchuriki, por lo que se movió para interceptarlo cuando su hermano comenzó a cerrar con los dos shinobi que conversaban.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera, toda la habitación se detuvo una vez más cuando una voz gritó: "¡Naruto!" Todos se volvieron hacia la puerta y la gran rubia tetona vestida de negro y cuyo pecho estaba casi saliendo de su túnica holgada. Al ver a su objetivo, saludó alegremente antes de caminar hacia él. Samui prácticamente podía sentir los ojos de algunos de los shinobi desnudando al recién llegado, pero a diferencia de ella, la mujer parecía captar la atención. Sospechaba que era por eso que dejó que un lindo gemido entrara en su voz mientras lo agarraba del brazo para decirle: "Naruto, me prometiste que me ayudarías a cargar el carro. No vas a obligarme a hacer todo ese trabajo pesado solo, ¿verdad?

Naruto se frotó la cabeza avergonzado cuando una vez más se convirtió en el centro de atención y probablemente el anfitrión de unos pocos celos mira fijamente mientras la rubia aplastaba dicho brazo entre sus amplios senos mientras trataba de alejarlo. "Lo siento, Rangiku. Solo quise averiguar si alguien nos acompañaría en el viaje de regreso, y me puse a hablar con Mabui. Pero parece que solo seremos nosotros dos.

"Eso significa que los tendré para mí solo entonces", dijo Rangiku obviamente encantado.

Ella comenzó a tirar de Naruto con ella, pero se detuvo cuando Mabui dijo: "Naruto, dice que disfrutas bien Saki, señorita Rangiku. Puede interesarle saber que hay un festival de degustación en un pueblo al norte de aquí. Antes de salir corriendo, tal vez quieras visitarlo.

"Gracias por la noticia, Mabui", dijo Naruto, "pero necesitamos llevar este envío a Konoha dentro de una semana. Dudo que tengamos tiempo para un desvío.

"Tal vez solo un pequeño estaría bien", dijo Rangiku esperanzado.

"Lo siento, pero tenemos un horario bastante apretado". Dijo Naruto haciéndola poner mala cara. Samui vio que era el turno del jinchuriki para sacar a la mujer rubia detrás de él.

No se sorprendió por la repentina oleada de hombres que se dirigieron a la cabina de Mabui ahora que sabían quién acompañaba al ninja Hoja para la misión. Se preparó para darse la vuelta, pero notó que Mabui seleccionó a su hermano y a varios de sus amigos para escoltar el carro que Rangiku y Naruto estaban vigilando a Konoha. Samui frunció el ceño ante la elección del asistente de Raikage, ya que dudaba que su hermano se llevara bien con Naruto, especialmente si estaba tratando de impresionar a Rangiku. Si bien ella era indiferente sobre el estado de las relaciones entre Konoha y Kumo, no quería que su familia fuera la causa de que empeoraran. Por lo tanto, cuando los hombres decepcionados que no fueron seleccionados comenzaron a desembolsar, ella se acercó a Mabui, quien parecía contenta con su decisión, por lo que le hizo espacio para unirse.

"Esto es una mierda". Atsui dijo mientras Naruto sostenía los reinados para el Buey que él estaba guiando. Rodó los ojos cuando se escuchó un coro de acuerdos de varios hombres que se habían unido al Kumo-nin para el viaje de regreso a Konoha. Aunque Naruto dudaba de que Atsui y sus amigos estarían completando el viaje con él, ya que Rangiku había abandonado al grupo en Kumo para asistir al Festival Saki que Mabui había mencionado. No estaba seguro de por qué, pero tenía la sospecha de que Mabui había soltado esa información a propósito consciente de que causaría que Bijuu quisiera asistir.

Naruto no podía quejarse demasiado ya que después de que ella lo había ayudado a cargar el carro, lo había llevado al almacén que había comprado la Great Tree Shipping Company y le había dado un tittefuck como compensación por las molestias. No hace falta decir que los hombres que obviamente se habían inscrito después de que el Jinchuriki y Bijuu habían salido del Salón de la Misión de Kumo no estaban contentos de que él fuera su única compañía.

"Pido disculpas por el comportamiento de mi hermano", dijo Samui acercándose a él.

"Está bien", dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros, "Sé que mi compañía es un pobre sustituto de Rangiku, pero cuando quiere algo, tiende a conseguirlo".

Samui no sonrió a pesar de que había un pequeño respingo en sus labios. "¿A menudo abandona sus deberes?"

"No, en realidad los toma muy en serio la mayor parte del tiempo" respondió Naruto sinceramente. Aunque sí modificó su declaración un poco, "Siempre que no haya alguien más a quien pueda pasar".

Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa antes de mirar hacia adelante cuando vio una señal que significaba que probablemente perdería a sus compañeros Kumo. "Parece que nos estamos acercando a la frontera de Land of Lightning. Supongo que cruzaremos y acamparemos la noche.

"¿Qué es esto, tonterías?" dijo uno de los Kumo-nin. "Tenemos la opción de escoltar este carro solo hasta la frontera, y no ser grosero, pero lo estoy tomando. Confío en que puedas llegar a casa lo suficientemente seguro ".

Naruto asintió y respondió cortésmente: "Claro, gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí".

Samui frunció el ceño cuando su compañero Kumo-nin simplemente se dio la vuelta para dejar a Naruto solo, y aunque sabía que probablemente podría manejar fácilmente cualquier problema que apareciera, aún sentía que era de mala forma. Atsui hizo una pausa ya que no se había movido para seguirlo, así que le preguntó: "No me digas que te vas a quedar"

"Veré el envío a su destino. La cláusula de la misión que permite que los shinobi abandonen su territorio para despegar se entiende como un medio para evitar que los shinobi no puedan llevarse bien atrapados juntos. Sin embargo, Naruto no ha sido más que cortés con todos nosotros ".

"Todavía Samui", dijo Atsui, "Él es el bastardo que obligó al Raikage a admitir que tenía un papel en el intento de secuestrar a un Hyuuga. No quiero trabajar con él ".

"Entonces vete," dijo Samui despectivamente. "Para eso fue diseñada la cláusula".

"Sí, pero no quiero dejar a mi hermana sola con él".

Samui frunció el ceño y respondió: "No necesito que me protejas".

"Entonces, ¿por qué te acompañaste?"

"Para evitar que hagas algo estúpido", dijo Samui haciendo reír a los amigos de Atsui.

Con un encogimiento de hombros, su hermano respondió: "Bien, hazlo a tu manera. Disfruta tu viaje a la hoja. Luego se fue seguido de sus amigos.

Samui se volvió hacia Naruto, quien nuevamente le sonrió cuando dijo: "Sabes, considerando la forma en que esos muchachos estaban interesados en unirse a esta misión para disfrutar de la compañía de Rangiku. Supuse que uno o dos podrían quedarse para disfrutar del tuyo.

Samui cruzó los brazos debajo de su busto empujándolo un poco hacia arriba y se sorprendió de que Naruto no rompiera el contacto visual con ella cuando dijo: "Ya he derribado sus avances. Saben que no tengo ningún interés en ellos.

"Bueno, no importa", dijo Naruto felizmente mientras comenzaba a llevar a los bueyes al lugar que había elegido para acampar. "No puedo decir que extrañaré su compañía. También es una pena, ya que la razón de estas misiones conjuntas es mejorar las relaciones entre nuestros pueblos. Sería bueno que trataran de verme como algo más que una diadema de hoja. Samui sintió que sus labios nuevamente casi se rompían en una sonrisa, ya que era un sentimiento que compartía sobre la mayoría de las personas con respecto a su pecho.

Kiba sintió una gran preocupación mientras observaba a Aeris, Yuffie y Tifa a través del cristal de una sala de interrogatorios. Sintió que algo de eso se disipaba cuando Tsunade dijo: "Relájate, Kiba. Esto es para que puedan vivir aquí sin preocuparse de que se descubra su secreto ".

"Sí, entiendo a esa Lady Tsunade", dijo Kiba mirando hacia otro lado. "Pero tenerlos interrogados por ese supervisor de la primera ronda del examen de Chunin es un poco demasiado. Recuerdo cómo ese tipo casi me hizo quebrar con solo responder una pregunta de prueba. Los va a presionar mucho ".

"Por supuesto que sí", dijo Tsunade con calma a pesar de sus propias preocupaciones sobre el plan. "Por eso tiene que ser él. Si él se despide de ellos, todos los demás en el Departamento de Torturas e Interrogatorios se alinearán. Además, Ibiki es terco y no solo va a olvidar que tres Taki-nin están afuera posiblemente causando problemas. Actualmente dirige equipos de vigilancia las veinticuatro horas del antiguo amante de Mizuki, en caso de que se acerque a ella. Es por esa razón que la mayoría de los prisioneros que escaparon están de vuelta en la Prisión de Máxima Seguridad de la Hoja ".

Kiba frunció el ceño porque no podía argumentar en contra de ninguno de los puntos que Tsunade había hecho, pero aún así dijo: "Entiendo eso, pero son mis novias al otro lado de ese cristal".

Tsunade le lanzó una sonrisa divertida mientras ella respondía: "No eres el único. Después de todo, tengo un miembro de mi familia en la misma situación ".

La tensión en la habitación fue por un momento, pero aumentó de nuevo cuando Ibiki entró en la habitación con el Taki-nin. Arrojó la carpeta que llevaba sobre la mesa, causando fotos de cómo se había visto la mujer antes de su encuentro con Kiyomi. El Jounin se sentó en su silla y simplemente los miró sin hacer ninguna pregunta. Después de casi una hora, Kiba no se sorprendió cuando Yuffie dijo: "Bueno, ¿no vas a hacernos alguna pregunta?"

"¿Por qué? Es obvio que ha elaborado una historia fantástica y estoy seguro de que tendrá una respuesta para casi cualquier cosa que le pida. Por lo tanto, la única pregunta que quiero responder es por qué no debería simplemente llevarte a la Prisión de Máxima Seguridad de Leaf. Ibiki se inclinó hacia delante y sonrió maliciosamente mientras decía: "Tus habitaciones han sido remodeladas y me aseguré de que permanecieran vacías para cuando te encontrara". Sin embargo, podrían no ser tan cómodos como recuerdas.

Los tres Taki-nin compartieron miradas preocupadas antes de que Yuffie se inclinara hacia adelante para decir: "Mira, vinimos a ti".

Ibiki se recostó mirando su reflejo en el espejo unidireccional antes de responder: "Leí el informe. Les gustaría que crea que dos de ustedes se enamoraron de Kiba Inuzuka y quieren comenzar una nueva vida con él. En mi experiencia, es más que probable que sea un idiota que esperas usar para obtener lo que quieres. La única razón por la que no ocupará una celda contigo es porque se acercó al Hokage al darse cuenta de quién eras.

"Le dijimos que idiota", dijo Yuffie rápidamente, "No soy un cachorro enfermo de amor. Ella es."

Ibiki miró a Aeris, quien asintió con la cabeza y dijo con calma: "Es verdad y quiero esa nueva vida que mencionaste". Pero si para obtenerlo debo completar mi oración, lo haré ".

Ibiki miró hacia Tifa y le preguntó: "¿Y tú?"

"Tomaría la nueva vida sin volver a la cárcel si no te importa".

La mirada de Ibiki se demoró más en Tifa antes de preguntar: "Entonces, ¿hay algún hombre en tu vida que te haga avanzar". Tifa no respondió, ya que simplemente sacudió la cabeza, pero Ibiki recibió la información que había deseado y dijo: "Muy bien, a pesar de lo increíble que parece ser tu historia, no tengo más remedio que creerlo. Las pruebas de ADN obviamente no resultaron concluyentes en dos de ustedes debido a los cambios que experimentaron ". Centrándose en Yuffie, continuó: "Sin embargo, el suyo fue positivo. Ese es un buen truco que hiciste allí. Estoy seguro de que habrá personas haciendo fila alrededor de la cuadra para volverse más jóvenes, así que estoy seguro de que puedes imaginar mi confusión sobre por qué una mujer misteriosa te secuestraría, cambiaría tu apariencia y luego te dejaría caer de nuevo en la Hoja. con papeleo para combinar con tus nuevas caras ".

"Te lo dijimos, no sabemos por qué". Yuffie suspiró exasperada mientras explicaba: "Ya te explicamos que durante la mayor parte de nuestro tiempo en la Hoja, ni siquiera teníamos el control de nuestros propios cuerpos. Fue solo después de que obtuvimos el control ... "

" O se nos dio ", suministró Ibiki.

Asintiendo Yuffie agregó: "O se nos dio el control de nuestros cuerpos que nos encontramos con Kiba. Sí, lo usamos al principio, pero los sentimientos de Aeris por él son genuinos ".

"¿Y el tuyo?"

"Yo ... solo quiero permanecer cerca de mi equipo", dijo Yuffie rápidamente, aunque sus mejillas se oscurecieron un poco.

"Sea como sea," dijo Ibiki despectivamente, "¿Cómo puedo dejar que tres mujeres que admiten ser controladas por algún grupo desconocido se escapen en mi pueblo? Si se le dio el control, se le puede quitar con la misma facilidad ".

"Quizás pueda responder eso", dijeron las tres mujeres a la vez, lo que provocó que Ibiki retrocediera. Los ojos de las mujeres eran blancos sin pupilas mientras se sentaban con la baqueta recta en sus sillas. Al ver a Ibiki sacando una espada, dijeron al unísono: "Cálmate. Simplemente estoy aquí para hablar.

"Te refieres a usarlos, ¿no?", Dijo Ibiki con cautela dirigiendo su mirada al espejo. Al no recibir una orden del Hokage, supuso que ella quería que continuara hablando con quien controlara a las mujeres y dijo: "Tienes mi atención".

Las tres mujeres sonrieron cuando quien las controlaba dijo: "Creo que lo habría tenido independientemente después de que leyeras ese informe".

Ibiki inclinó la cabeza y dijo: "Demasiado cierto. Aunque tengo curiosidad, si no quisieras que aparecieran, parece que podrías haberlos detenido. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

Las tres mujeres se encogieron de hombros cuando dijeron: "Porque realmente desean dejar atrás sus vidas en Taki. Solo puedo ejercer tanto control sobre ellos debido a mi chakra residual que queda en sus sistemas. Pronto eso también se agotará; por lo tanto, me pareció prudente aprovechar esta oportunidad para hablar en su nombre y tal vez responder algunas preguntas ".

Tomando asiento, Ibiki dijo: "¿Quién eres?"

"Eso sería revelador, pero digamos que represento a un grupo creciente de personas que están satisfechas con la dirección en que se mueve el mundo shinobi".

"¿Y cómo se llama este grupo?"

"Te refieres a los Akatsuki," dijo divertida la persona que controlaba a los Taki-nin. "No tenemos uso para los nombres".

"¿Y por qué es eso?"

"Porque si nombras algo, le das forma, y es con la intención de que alguien algún día lo use. Si dicen el nombre en alabanza o miedo depende de las acciones que un grupo tome una vez que tenga un nombre. Esperamos que, en lugar de ser un grupo con nombre, nos trates como una idea. Una forma de pensar si quieres. No necesita nombrar una idea, solo sepa que existe. Lo hemos estado observando y premiando a medida que ha tomado medidas para hacer avanzar nuestra idea ".

"¿Qué idea sería esa?" Ibiki preguntó.

Una vez más, las tres mujeres Taki le sonrieron cuando la persona que habló a través de ellas dijo: "Eres un hombre inteligente. Estoy seguro de que lo resolverás.

Ibiki gruñó cuando preguntó: "Dijiste que nos recompensaste. Supongo que te estás dando crédito por esas olas de Chakra que han aparecido en las aldeas Leaf y Sand. Estas fueron sus señales de aprobación de lo cerca que se han vuelto nuestras dos aldeas.

"Muy bien", dijo la persona en las voces de las tres mujeres, "pero parece que eres bastante escéptico sobre esto. Es bueno sospechar, pero en realidad, ¿quién más crees que podría haber sido? No importa, ya era hora de otro ".

Los ojos de Ibiki se abrieron de par en par cuando una ola de chakra pasó repentinamente por la habitación. Podía imaginar la sorpresa pasando por el pueblo, pero permaneció en la habitación cuando preguntó: "Supongo que Kumo también experimentó uno también".

Los tres Taki-nin inclinaron la cabeza en reconocimiento antes de responder: "De hecho, aunque el que estaba allí solo cubría los terrenos del hospital. Si continúan moviéndose con Konoha, tal vez serán recompensados nuevamente. El de Suna cubrió todo el pueblo esta vez. Ahora me despediré, por favor considera dejar ir a estas mujeres.

"Cumpliré con esa solicitud siempre que me respondas una última pregunta."

Las tres mujeres arquearon las cejas y dijeron: "Estoy escuchando".

"¿Estabas detrás del ataque a Akatsuki? ¿Tienes posesión de los Bijuu?

"Esas son dos preguntas", dijeron las mujeres del árbol, lo que provocó que Ibiki asintiera con la cabeza. "La respuesta a tu primera es sí. La respuesta a tu segundo es más ... complicada. Digamos que los Bijuu ya no son los juguetes para la humanidad. Su existencia como armas para pequeñas guerras está llegando a su fin ".

"Eso no es necesariamente cierto", dijo Ibiki, "Konoha y Kumo todavía tienen su jinchuriki".

"Cierto", admitieron las tres mujeres que hablaban, "pero creo que encontrarás que su Bijuu ha venido a prestarles con gusto su poder. Han ayudado a las aldeas de sus anfitriones porque quieren no porque tienen que hacerlo. Mientras esto continúe, dejaremos a esos Bijuu solos. Si una vez más se convierten en peones en la lucha entre las aldeas, intervendremos. Ahora creo que he tomado prestados los cuerpos de estas mujeres durante el tiempo suficiente ".

Los tres Taki-nin cayeron hacia adelante cuando colapsaron una vez que quien los controlaba renunciaba al control. Un momento después, Kiba irrumpió en la habitación mientras gritaba los nombres de las dos mujeres atadas a él. Tsunade se movió hacia Tifa para verificar sus signos vitales y una vez que estuvo segura de que la mujer estaba bien se acercó a él. "¿Qué opinas de este Ibiki?"

Mientras miraba a Kiba, sacudió la cabeza y respondió: "Para ser sincera, Lady Hokage, todavía estoy un poco aturdida por la experiencia. Aunque normalmente sospecharía que me hubieran dado tantas respuestas, esta vez me inclino a creerlas ".

"¿Porque eso?" Tsunade preguntó.

Mirando a su líder, respondió: "Porque si lo que dijo esa persona es cierto acerca de tener el Bijuu que Akatsuki capturó, así como también de poder liberar esas ondas de chakra en tres de las cinco aldeas shinobi. Entonces, con toda honestidad, no tienen razón para mentirme. Si quisieran tomar el mundo por la fuerza, entonces tendría que imaginar que cualquier pueblo tendría dificultades para detenerlos. Supongo que es una suerte que parezcan contentos de permanecer en las sombras porque los dioses nos ayudan si deciden intervenir directamente ".

"¿Cuál es su recomendación para lo que hacemos con ellos?" Preguntó Tsunade indicando a los tres Taki-nin cuando Ibiki comenzó a irse para analizar los informes que probablemente surgían de la última ola de Chakra.

Ibiki hizo una pausa antes de mirar a su líder y dijo: "Deberíamos soltarlos. Le di mi palabra de que lo haríamos.

Tsunade asintió mientras volvía a mirar a las mujeres para ayudarlas a despertarlas, pero rápidamente miró hacia atrás mientras se preguntaba sobre el significado del pronombre que había aplicado a la persona con la que había hablado.

Samui caminó al lado del carro que Naruto estaba guiando. A pesar de su propia incomodidad cuando la gente la miraba, le costaba evitar hacer lo mismo con el Hyuuga que actualmente caminaba junto al jinchuriki. La razón de esto se debió a que usaba un par de pantalones calientes que casi parecían rociarse, una chaqueta de gran tamaño que llevaba abierta para revelar el top sin mangas de rejilla que hacía poco para ocultar sus impresionantes activos en el departamento de cofres.

"Atsui se va a patear por irse a casa", pensó Samui con cierta diversión.

Su mirada se movió hacia Naruto, quien mientras él estaba tan sorprendido por la apariencia de Hyuuga se había adaptado rápidamente a ella. Hinata miró a Samui dándole una cálida sonrisa y dijo: "Me alegra que hayas decidido seguir viajando con nosotros".

"No pensé que sería bueno para Kumo si Naruto fuera atacado porque todos lo abandonamos", respondió Samui encogiéndose de hombros.

Hinata se volvió y, a pesar de sí misma, los ojos de Samui continuaron mirando a la espalda de la Hyuuga. Ella entendió por qué Hinata se había unido a ellos, ya que parecía que Mabui había alertado al presidente de las Grandes Compañías Navieras de que Rangiku se fuera sola, y la mayoría de los escoltas de Kumo regresaron después de que cruzó la frontera. Pero lo que no entendió fue por qué Hinata estaba vestida de una manera tan promiscua que todo lo que Samui había escuchado sobre ella parecería sugerir un deseo de ocultar sus curvas. Sin embargo, Samui no vio nada de nerviosismo durante sus interacciones con Naruto. Aunque cuando unos pocos hombres de una compañía de transporte diferente viajaron con ellos por un tiempo y comenzaron a comérselo, la mujer pareció esconderse detrás de Naruto. Afortunadamente para ella, los hombres pronto encontraron otros lugares para buscar, ya que pronto se referían a la dura mirada de Jinchuriki.

Cuando se separaron por su cuenta nuevamente, Hinata había salido de la sombra de Naruto, ya que casi parecía invitar su mirada a beber en su cuerpo. Aún así, a pesar de que Samin a menudo participaba, el jinchuriki podía decir que sus ojos nunca se detenían en ningún aspecto de Hinata, ya que en cambio parecía verla a todos.

A Samui le pareció bastante agradable, especialmente porque Naruto tendía a verla de la misma manera. Le hizo sentir que si bien él reconocía que era hermosa, no era solo un cofre demasiado grande lo que la hacía sentir así. Hinata irrumpió en sus pensamientos cuando dijo: "Se está haciendo tarde. Deberíamos acampar antes de que se ponga el sol.

Los otros dos aceptaron rápidamente, así que después de una comida rápida, Samui tomó la primera guardia con Naruto tomando la segunda, mientras que Hinata tomaría la tercera. El reloj de Samui pasó sin previo aviso, lo que atribuyó al hecho de que Naruto también había creado un grupo de clones que habían tomado posiciones fuera del campamento para vigilar también. La kunoichi de Kumo se retiró a su tienda cuando Naruto apareció para aliviarla. Se había ido rápidamente a dormir, pero se había despertado unas horas más tarde. No sentía nada extraño y lo atribuyó al hecho de que estaba durmiendo cerca de un par de shinobi desconocidos. Como tal, era muy consciente de sus movimientos, ya que no necesariamente confiaba en ellos lo suficiente como para bajar completamente la guardia.

Vio que la sombra de Hinata se movía a través de su tienda y escuchó a Naruto susurrar: "Te levantaste un poco temprano. Todavía tienes unas horas más antes de que sea tu turno.

"Lo sé", susurró Hinata, "pero quería pasar un tiempo contigo".

Los ojos de Samui se abrieron de par en par cuando la sombra de Hinata se fusionó con la de Naruto cuando se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Naruto obviamente estaba sorprendido por la audaz acción de Hyuuga cuando dijo: "Hinata, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

"Estoy pasando tiempo contigo", dijo divertida.

"Pero Samui ..."

"Shh, mantén la voz baja", susurró Hinata, "estaba dormida la última vez que lo revisé". Lo cual había sido cierto, pero Hinata sabía que si se salía con la suya, ese no sería necesariamente el caso. Naruto se relajó con sus palabras, así que lo besó acaloradamente antes de romperlo para decir: "No me felicitaste por mi ropa nueva".

Naruto se rió entre dientes mientras preguntaba: "¿Por qué debería felicitarte por usar ropa? Eres tú quien los hace destacar. Hinata se sonrojó ante el cumplido que le hizo recordar lo nerviosa que había estado cuando los otros hombres la habían estado mirando y le preguntó: "Aún así, no pareces tan cómoda con ellos. Entonces, ¿qué provocó el cambio?

"Eso es un secreto", dijo Hinata suavemente. "Pero me siento cómodo con ellos siempre y cuando seas el único que me vea". La Hyuuga dejó que un tono seductor entrara en su voz cuando dijo: "Aunque hable de cumplidos, supongo que debería tomar el hecho de que tu pene es tan duro y presionado contra mi coño como uno".

Naruto se sonrojó ante las palabras de Hinata y si un Kumo-nin con el que no estaba alineado no dormía a unos metros de él, entonces ya estaría enterrado dentro de ella. Pero había uno, así que dijo: "Hinata, no podemos ..."

Hinata no estaba de humor para aceptar un no como respuesta y dijo: "Pero Naruto, estoy tan mojado por ti, y tú eres tan es difícil para mí." Ella apretó las caderas contra las de él y él gimió cuando dijo: "Pero primero ..."

Samui observó cómo la sombra del Hyuuga se deslizaba de su regazo para arrodillarse ante él y no estaba segura de por qué, pero la mosca de Naruto parecía anormalmente ruidosa cuando la bajaban. Los ojos de Samui se abrieron de par en par cuando la polla de Naruto se puso de pie después de ser soltada y su coño se humedeció por lo feliz que Hinata se arrulló al verlo antes de que su sombra lo envolviera cuando comenzó a chuparlo.

"H-hinata ... Hinata no deberíamos ... oh joder", dijo mientras Samui observaba a la mujer que había aparecido tan reservada a pesar de la ropa que llevaba puesta.

"Está bien Naruto", dijo Hinata suavemente, "solo déjame hacerte sentir bien". Para puntuar su punto, la Hyuuga se recostó y Samui observó mientras su sombra levantaba su top sin mangas para liberar sus impresionantes senos. Luego se inclinó hacia delante y envolvió su polla con sus tibias mamarias.

Naruto gimió cuando Hinata sacó la lengua para babear sobre su polla que estaba siendo apretada por las suaves almohadas de carne de Hinata. Ella presionó sus tetas juntas y comenzó a trabajarlas sobre su polla, haciéndole soltar un gemido de satisfacción. Naruto sabía que debía detenerlo, pero la visión erótica de su amante acariciando su polla con sus tetas y el estado de ánimo sensual debido a la luz del fuego, no podía obligarse a hacerlo. Sin mencionar que ella rápidamente lo estaba llevando a una liberación muy deseada.

Hinata continuó acariciando mientras decía con lujuria: "¿Amas mis grandes tetas Naruto? ¿Estás disfrutando la forma en que se envuelven alrededor de tu gran polla gruesa?

"Ciertamente lo estoy", respondió esforzándose por no correrse. "Pero lo que amo es a ti, mi preciosa princesa Hyuuga".

Samui vio como Naruto se agachó para ahuecar su rostro, el gesto tierno que parecía estar en desacuerdo con la forma en que Hinata estaba trabajando sus tetas sobre su polla. Lo que dijo Hinata a continuación casi hizo que Samui se sintiera como si estuviera destinada a escucharlo cuando la Hyuuga preguntó: "¿Entonces me amarías incluso si mis tetas fueran pequeñas?"

Naruto gruñó cuando sus bolas se apretaron y necesitaba presionar para evitar cubrir los senos de sus amantes con su semen. Pero se las arregló para decir: "T-ya sabes la respuesta a eso. Amo tu alma gentil y amable; todo lo demás es solo una ventaja ".

Samui pudo escuchar la sonrisa en el rostro de Hinata cuando dijo: "Lo sé, pero me alegro de que me hayan dado estos grandes pechos porque me permiten hacerte sentir bien así, Naruto". No es necesario que te detengas ... sigue, corre por mí.

"Hinata ... joder", dijo Naruto en un ronco susurro, obviamente tratando de no despertar a Samui mientras explotaba.

"Se divierte mucho", dijo Hinata mientras su sombra se limpiaba el pecho con la mano. Samui observó paralizada mientras la sombra que se proyectaba en la pared de su tienda le tapaba la boca con la mano y el semen comenzó a gotear de sus dedos. Desde la pantalla erótica, la rubia kunoichi no se sorprendió cuando una pértiga se levantó una vez más del regazo de Naruto.

Hinata se levantó para quitarse los pantalones cortos y Naruto preguntó: "¿Q-qué estás haciendo?"

Hinata se volvió y comenzó a sentarse contra su amante mientras respondía: "No puedo dejarte así, y también necesito un poco de liberación". Samui pudo ver que Naruto había vuelto la cabeza para mirar su tienda de campaña, pero Hinata lo calmó diciendo: "No se ha movido. Por favor, Naruto.

El lindo tono obviamente era más de lo que Naruto podía resistir, sin mencionar el delicioso culo de Hinata. Ambos gimieron cuando Hinata se sentó en su regazo de espaldas a él mientras enterraba su polla dentro de su coño. Ella comenzó a subir y bajar mientras Naruto colocaba sus manos sobre sus caderas.

La Kumo-nin observaba la acción mientras luchaba contra el impulso de comenzar a frotar su coño, pero se contuvo en caso de que la Hyuuga estuviera usando su Kekkei Genkai para mirarla. Aún así, la ropa interior de Samui estaba empapada mientras los suaves gemidos de Hinata flotaban por el campamento.

La acción se detuvo cuando Hinata se puso de pie lo suficiente como para que la polla de Naruto se soltara, lo que rápidamente agarró mientras volvía a bajar. Aparentemente, Naruto estaba sorprendido de lo que su amante estaba haciendo cuando ella lo alejó de su coño hacia su pequeño y apretado capullo de rosa. "Hinata ..."

"Sí, estoy segura", dijo ella interrumpiéndolo. "Quiero que disfrutes todo lo que mi cuerpo tiene para ofrecer. Por favor, haz que mi trasero también se sienta bien, Naruto. Ella gimió un poco incómoda cuando su cabeza de gallo entró en su culo, y con cuidado se recostó contra su amante. Cuando quedó completamente empalada, dijo: "Tu polla se siente increíble dentro de mi trasero".

"Joder Hinata, estás actuando demasiado sexy hoy. No sé si puedo contenerme ".

Hinata extendió la mano para tirar a Naruto de un beso sobre su hombro y Samui pudo escuchar el sonido húmedo de sus besos. "Entonces no", dijo simplemente una vez que este beso concluyó.

Naruto no lo hizo cuando agarró sus piernas por las rodillas, jalándolas hacia sus hombros y comenzó a golpear su trasero. Hinata trató de sofocar sus gritos y tuvo éxito en su mayor parte. Aunque de vez en cuando soltaba uno fuerte cuando él golpeaba algo dentro de ella de la manera correcta. "M-más ... más Naruto ... oh ... tenían razón ... se siente tan bien".

"Hinata, tu trasero me está apretando tan fuerte ... más rápido y no voy a durar".

Hinata puso una mano entre sus piernas para frotar su coño desocupado mientras respondía: "Vaya ... estoy tan cerca ... quiero que me llenes el culo con tu esperma caliente ... por favor Naruto cum ..."

Samui podía escuchar los sonidos de su carne chocando mientras Naruto golpeaba frenéticamente su trasero. Por mucho que predijo, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que él gemía en otro susurro áspero: "Me estoy corriendo".

"Yo también", dijo Hinata no muy tranquilamente mientras estallaba en un maravilloso orgasmo. Samui vio como el Hyuuga chorreaba mientras Naruto le llenaba el culo con su semen. Hinata se hundió contra él cuando Naruto bajó las piernas.

"Eso fue increíble, mi sexy princesa Hyuuga", dijo Naruto dulcemente mientras acariciaba su mejilla contra el costado de su rostro. Hinata no respondió, lo que le hizo reír mientras decía: "Supongo que también tomaré tu reloj".

Levantó a la Hyuuga dormida en sus brazos y la llevó a su tienda donde la limpió lo mejor que pudo antes de reanudar su reloj. Samui observó desde su tienda sintiendo la necesidad de lograr algún tipo de liberación, pero temiendo ser descubierta retenida y, como resultado, cuando salió de su tienda a la mañana siguiente, se sintió tan cansada como parecía Naruto. Fue difícil para ella no sentirse un poco celosa de la Hyuuga cuando salió de su tienda luciendo radiante y completamente satisfecha.

Naruto guió al buey a la propiedad de la sede principal de Great Tree Shipping Company ubicada en Konoha. Un trabajador le quitó las riendas para poder guiarlo a un lugar donde se descargaría la carreta. Miró a Hinata, que una vez más estaba vestida con su ropa estándar y más holgada. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, pero miró hacia la entrada del edificio cuando salió Karin.

La mirada de Naruto se movió para seguirlo, pero se detuvo en Samui. Había estado bastante nervioso la mañana siguiente a la noche en que Hinata lo había seducido, pero a todos los efectos, no había dado ninguna indicación de haber sido consciente de su jugueteo. Aún así, tenía que admitir que su propia atención había sido menos que óptima debido a lo cansado que había estado esa mañana, por lo que no podía estar seguro de si había perdido algo. Sin mencionar que Samui era difícil de leer incluso en las mejores circunstancias.

Había considerado seducirla mientras viajaban a Konoha, pero algo le dijo que ella no respondería bien. Él creía que probablemente habría sido porque ella asociaría un intento de ese tipo que estaba relacionado con su impresionante busto, y durante el viaje había visto a un buen número de hombres rechazados por la kunoichi por tal razón. Esos hombres, la mayoría de ellos escoltando cargamentos como ellos, habían hecho poco para ocultar el hecho de que ese era el motivo de su interés. Si bien no habían sido tan abiertos como mirar su camisa cuando hablaban con ella tan pronto como pensaban que no estaba mirando, echarían una mirada de soslayo. Sin mencionar que algunos de ellos habían manifestado su interés incluso antes de acercarse a ella, y Naruto pensó si había notado que Samui ciertamente lo había hecho. El jinchuriki también había recogido eso a pesar de cómo se vestía,

Naruto sintió que la presencia de Hinata podría haber sido un consuelo para Samui ya que la Hyuuga, como ella, había pasado una buena parte de su vida no del todo feliz con su cuerpo. Al menos hasta convertirse en su amante. Pero a pesar de haber llegado a un acuerdo con esto, todavía se había sentido bastante incómoda con la apariencia que había recibido como resultado de la ropa reveladora que había usado para la misión. Todavía no estaba seguro de qué había provocado el cambio de vestuario, especialmente porque ella estaba vestida con su ropa normal. Algo de lo que en realidad estaba bastante complacido ya que la mayoría de sus amantes vestían atuendos reveladores que atraían la atención de los hombres. Había algo en cómo Hinata parecía tan molesta cuando alguien menos él la miraba de esa manera que lo hacía más territorial de lo normal.

Supuso que había perdido la oportunidad de que Samui se uniera a su harén desde que habían regresado a Konoha. No podía estar seguro de si Tsunade tendría o no una misión para él. También pensó que Samui podría regresar a Kumo sola, o si había otro vagón listo para ir allí, podría aceptar otra misión de Karin para escoltarlo. Aun así, razonó que era lo mejor, ya que cualquier intento que hiciera probablemente haría que ella creyera que estaba interesado en ella por la misma razón que los otros hombres que se habían encontrado con ella. Finalmente, sintió que sería mejor conocerla durante un período de tiempo más largo para ver si las cosas se desarrollaban entre ellos. Puede que sea bastante difícil, pero planeaba llevar algunas de estas misiones de escolta a Kumo en el futuro y esperaba que Samui también lo considerara.

Con ese fin, se sorprendió cuando Karin los alcanzó y dijo: "Naruto justo a tiempo. ¿Te gustaría asumir el resto de la misión para escoltar el carro que se dirige a Suna?

"Um, primero tengo que consultar con Tsunade", respondió el Jinchuriki.

"No es necesario", dijo Karin rápidamente, "ya la pasé corriendo. Supuse que volverías hoy en algún momento. Parte del mineral que acabas de traer se cargará en el vagón con destino a Suna. Pensé que te gustaría la oportunidad de ir allí. Tu nuevo amigo está listo para participar en el Puppet Battle Royale para determinar los nuevos miembros de la fuerza títere de Suna. Pensé que te gustaría una oportunidad para echarle raíces. Naruto asintió contento de haber tenido la oportunidad de animar a Yukata. Al recibir su asentimiento de aceptación, ella dijo: "Genial, el carro debería cargarse en unas pocas horas". Luego se centró en Samui para preguntar: "Me alegra que hayas decidido acompañar a Naruto de regreso a Konoha. Fue cuando recibimos la noticia de que la mayoría, si no todos los Kumo-nin se habían vuelto al llegar a la frontera de Agua Caliente, por eso envié a Hinata.

"Quizás," dijo Samui diplomáticamente.

Karin no dejó que el tono helado minara su exuberancia cuando dijo: "¡Excelente! Bueno, no hay tiempo como el presente, así que quizás quieras acompañar a Naruto a Suna. Avisaré a Mabui si decides. Antes de que la rubia kunoichi pudiera hablar, la pelirroja se centró en Hinata. "Sé que lo harías, Hinata. Pero Tsunade te pidió que te quedaras en la aldea.

"Bueno." Hinata luego se inclinó cortésmente ante Samui y agregó: "Fue un placer conocerte, Samui. Espero que consideres trabajar más con nosotros en el futuro ". Luego se volvió hacia el joven con el que Samui sabía que estaba involucrada y si la kunoichi de Kumo no hubiera sabido mejor, habría creído que solo eran colegas debido a la forma inocente en que el Hyuuga dijo: "Te veré, Naruto . "

"Adiós Hinata", dijo Naruto de manera similar. Samui notó que sus ojos parecían transmitir más que sus palabras, pero luego Hinata giró sobre sus talones y se fue.

Curiosamente, Samui detectó algunas insinuaciones en las palabras de Karin cuando dijo: "Naruto, vamos a mi oficina donde pueda ... informarte ... sobre tu nueva misión". Ella rápidamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los suyos antes de mirar por encima del hombro para decirle: "Espero que consideres unirte a él, pero tómate tu tiempo para decidir".

"Cuídate Samui," dijo Naruto mientras Karin lo arrastraba lejos. "Fue divertido trabajar contigo".

Samui inclinó la cabeza ya que el sentimiento era mutuo ya que Naruto había sido un compañero bastante amable y sincero para la misión. Aún más, ella había estado intrigada por su conocimiento de que él estaba involucrado con Hinata. Sabía que era información que sus superiores en Kumo estarían ansiosos por aprender. Samui se sintió un poco sucio al pensar de esa manera, ya que si hubiera aprendido una cosa sobre el jinchuriki, sería que si se invirtieran sus roles, entonces probablemente no consideraría usar información tan vergonzosa que aprendió sobre ella contra ella. Sin embargo, Samui todavía tenía el deber de actuar en su pueblo, por lo que antes de regresar decidió investigar más a Naruto y su relación. Pensando que ella comenzaría con la camarera de ramen que había estado viendo la última vez que estuvo en el Leaf, la mujer se volvió para ver qué otra cosa de interés podía aprender.

Samui estaba sentada en el bar Ichiraku Ramen, no porque nadie la reconociera, ya que la habían visto como un hombre viejo. La razón del disfraz era que estaba tratando de descifrar cuál era la relación entre Hinata y Naruto. Actualmente ocupando el restaurante con ella había otro hombre de mediana edad y un grupo de kunoichi. Después de la noche en que Hinata había seducido a Naruto, los dos no habían actuado de manera diferente el uno con el otro, haciéndola pensar que no era solo una aventura de una noche. Los dos tampoco habían tenido una repetición tan cercana como podía ver, aunque no descartó que hubieran sido más cuidadosos. No es que los hubiera dado cuenta del hecho de que había sido testigo de su forma de hacer el amor.

Sin embargo, había planteado una pregunta seria para la rubia Kumo kunoichi desde la última vez que había estado en Konoha cuando Mabui había informado al Hokage del ataque de Sasuke contra Killer Bee. Ella había reunido información sobre Naruto ya que había derrotado a Pain, y como tal podría convertirse en una amenaza considerable para Kumogakure si las relaciones entre las aldeas se agriaban. Una parte de esa información había incluido que Naruto estaba viendo a la mujer que dirigía el puesto de ramen.

Samui reconoció que su información podría simplemente estar desactualizada y que la relación se había esfumado. Sin embargo, su instinto le dijo que probablemente algo más estaba sucediendo. Una razón para eso fue porque dudaba que incluso en circunstancias normales, Naruto y Hinata pudieran tener una relación. Por un lado, los Hyuuga eran extremadamente reservados sobre su capacidad de línea de sangre y la idea de que dejarían entrar a un extraño en el clan era bastante descabellada, especialmente porque introduciría un elemento desconocido en su grupo genético cuidadosamente mapeado. Dado que no habría garantía de que los niños producidos a partir de tal unión tendrían incluso el Byakugan, dudaba que los Ancianos del Clan lo firmaran.

Sin embargo, su tiempo en Ichiraku la había confundido, no menos, en cuanto al estado de la relación de Naruto y Ayame y, por extensión, la suya y la de Hinata. La razón de eso fue el grupo de mujeres sentadas en el bar también. No reconoció a ninguno de ellos, excepto a Sakura, que había llenado a su equipo tanto como pudo con respecto a Sasuke cuando Naruto se había negado, y Temari debido a su importancia para el pueblo de Suna. Pero la mujer rubia sentada al lado del médico estaba convirtiendo a Hinata en el tema de conversación cuando dijo: "Hombre, Hinata se veía tan sexy con esa ropa que compró".

"Apuesto, Ino", dijo otro de los kunoichi, "pero no los llevaba puestos cuando regresó a la aldea hoy".

Fue Ayame quien respondió y lo que dijo sorprendió a Samui ya que fue: "Debiste haberte dado cuenta de que ella solo los usaría lejos de la aldea, Tenten. La única persona para la que se vestiría así es Naruto.

Incluso Temari se involucró y agregó: "Tal vez podríamos lograr que ella los modele alguna vez. Pero estoy seguro de que Naruto la disfrutó en ellos.

Samui tosió mientras inhalaba su sopa bruscamente cuando Ino dijo: "Como si se hubiera quedado en ellos. Estoy seguro de que los dos no podían apartarse las manos el uno del otro ".

Todas las mujeres la miraron y ella trató de mantener la calma, pero imaginando que probablemente pensaron que podría haber estado escuchando a escondidas con calma terminó su ramen y se fue. El otro cliente masculino la siguió después de que ella hiciera que Samui temiera que alguien en la Hoja la hubiera visto cambiar ella misma. Pensando que tal vez la conversación que había escuchado tenía la intención de ahogarla, se concentró en perder la cola ya que no podía ser atrapada en una posición tan comprometedora por miedo a dañar la reciente alianza entre la Hoja y la Nube.

Sin embargo, hizo una pausa mientras corría por un callejón, y el hombre que la seguía hizo lo mismo también. Pero tan pronto como estuvieron solos, el hombre llamó: "Sé que eres tú, Samui".

Se detuvo y se volvió a tiempo para ver al hombre estallar en humo y una vez que desapareció no se sorprendió demasiado de encontrar a Hinata mirándola. La Hyuuga sonrió cortésmente como si no la hubiera sorprendido espiando a sus amigos antes de preguntar: "Estoy segura de que tienes algunas preguntas para mí. ¿Te gustaría hablar?

Hinata no esperó una respuesta mientras se daba la vuelta; adivinando correctamente que Samui seguiría debido a un deseo de obtener algunas respuestas. Los dos se sentaron en una pequeña tienda de té donde, después de hacer sus pedidos, se quedaron en silencio hasta que llegaron. Una vez que lo hicieron, Samui preguntó: "Estabas en la tienda antes que yo. ¿Cómo sabías que aparecería y me reconocería en mi henge?

Hinata sonrió suavemente mientras respondía: "Después de que abandonaste el patio de la Compañía de Transporte de Grandes Árboles, usé mi Byakugan para controlarte".

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque sé que no estabas dormido ya que Naruto y yo ... disfrutamos el uno del otro", respondió Hinata con el ligero color de sus mejillas, traicionando su vergüenza al hablar con uno de los no iniciados. Aunque Samui también podía creer que se debía a que recordaba los recuerdos de la noche en cuestión. La rubia kunoichi sintió que sus mejillas comenzaban a colorearse al descubrir que la Hyuuga era consciente de que estaba despierta. Consciente de la probable pregunta que surgió, Hyuuga explicó: "El chakra de una persona se mueve de manera diferente dependiendo de si está despierto o no".

Samui recuperó su disposición fría cuando preguntó: "Entonces, ¿por qué el espectáculo para mi beneficio?"

Hinata dio una sonrisa divertida mientras respondía: "Creo que ambos podemos estar de acuerdo en que fue para mi beneficio en realidad". Una vez más, el color apareció en las mejillas de Samui, pero Hinata continuó: "En realidad, me lo pidieron como alguien que alguna vez estuvo decepcionado de manera similar en su cuerpo para mostrar cuán segura me había vuelto".

Samui se preguntó brevemente quién haría esa solicitud. A pesar de que no tenía mucho sentido, se dio cuenta de que el candidato más probable era Mabui, ya que le había entregado la solicitud del tiempo libre que necesitaría después de su operación al asistente del Raikage y también discutió el asunto con ella como resultado de la amistad que tenían. "¿Mabui te puso a esto? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo se puso en contacto contigo?

Hinata sonrió dulcemente mientras respondía: "Porque como yo, ella es la amante de Naruto y esperaba que al pasar tiempo con él verías que hay personas que pueden verte por la hermosa mujer que eres por dentro y por fuera". . "

Samui quedó estupefacta por la revelación, incluso cuando una parte de ella creía que debería haberla visto como la amiga de Mabui. Sabía que la mujer había estado decepcionada por el hecho de que Darui la rechazara por un tipo de relación más personal en lugar de la puramente física que habían disfrutado. Sin embargo, poco después de la visita de Hokage y Naruto parecía haberlo superado rápidamente y se había vuelto mucho más feliz de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. Samui le había preguntado a Mabui sobre el cambio y solo recibió un rápido "Tal vez algún día te cuente mi secreto de la felicidad" a cambio.

La rubia kunoichi se enfocó en Hinata y ella respondió: "Entonces, ¿cuál era el plan? ¿Hacer que me seduzca para que me acueste con él para que pueda llegar a apreciar mi figura? Sin ofender, pero no parecías tan confiado cuando otros estaban en el camino con nosotros.

Hinata no apareció por fases cuando respondió: "Supongo que tienes razón en eso". No me gustaba cuando otros me miraban vestida así, por eso ahora llevo mi ropa normal. Pero, no me importa cuando Naruto me ve vestido tan escasamente porque sé que él me aprecia por lo que soy. Solía maldecir mi cuerpo como parece hacerlo porque creía que no estaba a la altura de un ideal que él parecía preferir. Estaba enamorado de Sakura mientras crecía y, naturalmente, lo atribuí a su aspecto. Entonces, cuando mis senos comenzaron a agrandarse más y más, comencé a odiarlo. Comencé a usar ropa más voluminosa con la esperanza de esconderla. Ahora, sin embargo, entiendo que no fue la apariencia de Sakura lo que lo atrajo hacia ella, sino algo en su espíritu, que también es el caso para mí, Ayame, Mabui y sus otros amantes. "Hinata la miró complacida mientras agregaba," Creo que también ves eso de él. Sin embargo, en cuanto al plan de Mabui para que él te seduzca, ese no era el objetivo final en absoluto. Ella solo quería que pasaras un tiempo con alguien que sabía que te vería como una persona y no solo como una mujer llena de figura que querían meterse en la cama. Esperaba que fuera la segunda opinión que necesitara antes de continuar con su operación. Además, prometió un día indicarle lo que la hacía feliz últimamente. Esperaba que fuera la segunda opinión que necesitara antes de continuar con su operación. Además, prometió un día indicarle lo que la hacía feliz últimamente. Esperaba que fuera la segunda opinión que necesitara antes de continuar con su operación. Además, prometió un día indicarle lo que la hacía feliz últimamente.

Samui pareció pensativa al darse cuenta de que su amiga estaba tomando un riesgo terrible al hacerle saber que ella estaba involucrada con Naruto, ya que pondría en duda las razones por las que presionó para la alianza, incluso cuando el otro asesor del Raikage advirtió contra ella o fueron indiferentes. . Sin embargo, en el poco tiempo que había estado en su lugar, Samui pudo ver que su pueblo se había beneficiado enormemente de eso, pero sabía que las personas que no querían que desaparecieran los viejos odios usarían la relación de Mabui con Naruto como un medio para Renovar el conflicto con la Hoja. Mirando a Hinata, ella preguntó: "Si el objetivo no era seducirme, ¿por qué hacer ese show?"

Las mejillas de Hinata se colorearon cuando dijo: "Um, eso fue porque ... no he tenido la oportunidad de estar solo con mi novio en mucho tiempo y realmente quería probar el sexo anal con él. Además, estaba tan caliente por usar ropa tan escasa a su alrededor; No pude detenerme aunque sabía que estabas despierto. Sin embargo, Naruto no tiene idea de lo que Mabui había planeado.

A pesar de un aumento en su propia excitación ante la admisión de Hinata, se sorprendió de que Naruto no hubiera tenido idea de lo que Mabui había planeado, especialmente porque había sido un buen cambio de ritmo de los otros hombres que había encontrado. El hecho de que él estuviera actuando exactamente como Mabui había querido que la rodeara sin necesidad de que se lo dijera, hizo que Samui se diera cuenta de que su amiga estaba más bien adaptada para leer a la gente. Se dio cuenta de que Mabui sabía que al colgar a Rangiku frente a su hermano y sus amigos que se ofrecerían voluntariamente para escoltar los suministros a Konoha, tal como ella debe haber sabido que mencionar el Festival del Sake a la tetona mujer rubia significaba que lo haría. despega para disfrutarlo.

A pesar de comprender que había sido manipulada desde las sombras, sospechaba que Mabui lo había hecho como una forma de mostrarle también por qué estaba ayudando a Naruto. Ella entendió que mucho de lo que Naruto estaba haciendo para que la alianza funcionara influía sutilmente en los eventos para que la propia naturaleza de otras personas hiciera la mayor parte del trabajo. Un ejemplo es cómo algunos pueblos deseaban establecer relaciones comerciales exitosas entre las dos aldeas shinobi para enriquecerse. Pero, al hacerlo, estaban trabajando con personas que anteriormente les decían que eran enemigos. A través de esas interacciones aprendieron que no eran tan diferentes como habían creído anteriormente. Era algo que Samui había aprendido debido a la ayuda de Naruto para salvar a su sensei Killer Bee, así como a sus interacciones más recientes con él durante el viaje a Konoha.

Todavía una parte de ella dudaba de que Naruto fuera tan santo como Hinata retrataba particularmente porque estaba involucrado en varias relaciones con otras mujeres. Rápidamente se convenció de que la razón por la que él no se comportó tan groseramente como algunos de los otros hombres que conocía en relación con su gran busto, era porque no necesitaba elegir un tipo de cuerpo favorito debido a las otras mujeres en su vida. Algo que articuló mientras decía: "Admito que Naruto no parece tan cautivado como la mayoría de las personas que conozco. Pero es probable que se deba simplemente a las muchas opciones disponibles para él ".

Hinata sacudió la cabeza y dijo: "No, ese no es el caso en absoluto. Actualmente hay una mujer a la que no le gustaría nada mejor que hacer que duerma con ella, aunque solo sea para validar su propia imagen de sí misma en su apariencia exterior ". Hinata hizo una pausa al pensar en cómo últimamente las Seis Colas, Mirajane, habían intentado seducir a Naruto en varias ocasiones, especialmente después de que Urd se uniera al Harén. Continuando, explicó: "Pero Naruto no la tomará como amante porque a pesar de lo hermosa que es, los rasgos que exhibe, especialmente en cómo trata a los demás, son reprensibles para él". Ella sería un poderoso aliado para su esperanza de unir al Mundo Shinobi, o un poderoso enemigo. Pero Naruto no puede estar con alguien que no podría cuidar, por lo que a menos que ella cambie por dentro, no le importará a qué se parece el exterior.

Las experiencias de Samui la llevaron a decir: "Me resulta difícil de creer".

"¿Entonces te gustaría ponerlo a prueba?" Hinata le preguntó a su confianza que Naruto pasaría siendo fácil de ver.

Consciente de que probablemente estaba cayendo más profundamente en lo que sea que Mabui había planeado para ella, Samui aún no podía evitar decir: "Sí".

"Hola, soy Nel", le dijo la Bijuu al hombre que estaba al otro lado de la puerta después de que ella la abrió.

El hombre rudo y cicatrizado parecía un poco inseguro de cómo proceder debido al comportamiento inocente de la joven. Aún así, Ibiki había oído hablar del espectáculo que había presentado durante el torneo, por lo que sabía que no debía subestimarla. ¿Está aquí la Dama de la casa?

La joven inclinó la cabeza y respondió confundida: "¿Cuál señor? Hay muchas damas que viven aquí ".

"Creo que él se refiere a mí, Nel", dijo Kiyomi divertida mientras se paraba detrás de su hermana. Abriendo la puerta aún más, inclinó su cabeza hacia el Jounin mientras preguntaba: "Ha pasado un tiempo Ibiki. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

"Me gustaría preguntarle acerca de las tres mujeres que solían vivir aquí como sus sirvientas", dijo el hombre en su habitual comportamiento sin sentido.

"Nel, ve a jugar". La pelirroja le dijo a su hermana antes de indicarle que el jounin podía entrar. Dando la espalda hacia él, preguntó: "¿Están en problemas?"

"No en este momento," dijo Ibiki. "Solo pensé que te interesaría saber que resultó que eran Taki-nin. También resultaron ser los tres Taki-nin que escaparon de la Prisión Leaf durante los disturbios del año pasado. Teniendo en cuenta que supuestamente escaparon de su mujer, Yoruichi, no deja de pensar por qué decidirían trabajar para usted.

Kiyomi entró a su estudio y se sentó con su alegría favorita mientras observaba a Ibiki por un momento antes de sugerir: "Para que puedan vivir aquí sin que Yoruichi los reconozca, deben haber realizado un trabajo extenso. O estado en un henge ".

Refiriéndose a cómo Yuffie había sido cambiada a una versión más joven de sí misma, el hombre dijo: "Se podría decir eso. Aún así es un riesgo, así que ¿por qué tomarlo?

Kiyomi sonrió cuando respondió: "Tienes una forma deliciosa de bailar alrededor del tema que te trajo aquí, Ibiki. ¿Quizás te gustaría ir al grano?

"Muy bien", dijo el jefe del departamento de tortura e interrogatorios, "has reunido una gran cantidad de mujeres poderosas para trabajar para ti. Más importante aún, si bien los antecedentes de esas mujeres parecen sólidos, mis fuentes aún no han encontrado una persona señal que pueda verificar que esas mujeres son quienes dicen ser. Demonios, por lo que sé, no existían antes de que aparecieran en Konoha para trabajar para ti. Ahora, considerando que tengo tres Taki-nin viviendo en esta aldea, que a todos los efectos parecen personas completamente diferentes a las que encerramos. Estoy seguro de que puedes imaginar que la pregunta más importante que tengo en este momento es ¿cuántos otros escapados del motín de la prisión acogieron?

"Solo uno", dijo Kiyomi disfrutando de la expresión de sorpresa que apareció al decir la verdad. "Aunque no creo que ella haya sido incluida como prisionera oficial. Fue encerrada en secreto por los Ancianos de este pueblo. Ella no es la única mujer que vive bajo mi techo en secreto, sino la única relacionada con tu pregunta.

"Estás siendo bastante comunicativo", dijo Ibiki superando su sorpresa ante su respuesta.

"Quizás fue porque espero que tú también lo estés para cualquier pregunta que pueda hacerte. Por ejemplo, parece bastante imprudente que vengas aquí todo el tiempo para confrontarme. ¿El Hokage sabe que estás aquí? Kiyomi pudo ver por el tic apenas perceptible de su mejilla que había tocado un nervio. Al comentarlo, respondió a su propia pregunta y dijo: "No lo hace, ¿verdad? Quizás tenga miedo de que nuestras colaboraciones pasadas la hayan contaminado contra cualquier teoría que le haya llamado la atención. O tal vez sospeche que ella es una participante activa en ... ah, eso es, ¿no es así? Ibiki no se movió, pero ella podía decir que tenía razón e Ibiki estaba mucho más cerca de la verdad de lo que se habían dado cuenta.

Ella suspiró ya que Tsunade había estado en lo cierto al advertirle a Naruto y a ella que su plan para dejar que los Taki-nin vivieran libres y claros en la aldea probablemente le daría a Ibiki la pieza final del rompecabezas para descubrir algo de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. . El Hokage casi había convencido a su amante compartido de que no lo hiciera, pero Kiyomi había logrado influir en él al usar el hecho de que Tifa siempre estaría viviendo con el temor de que su secreto fuera descubierto mientras permaneciera en la aldea. Si bien habría sido una pequeña posibilidad, también tuvo que señalar que lo mismo sería cierto para los dos amantes de Kiba. Ella se sintió complacida cuando Naruto decidió hacerlo una vez que le dio la seguridad de que manejaría cualquier problema que surgiera.

Sabiendo que la presión estaba ahora ya que no podía simplemente alterar su mente, dijo: "Ibiki, por favor, siéntate. Seré lo más comunicativo posible. Sin embargo, Tsunade tenía razón sobre ti, puedo ver por qué ella pone tanta fe en tus habilidades.

"¿Ella?" Ibiki dijo sonando dudosa: "Teniendo en cuenta que probablemente me ha estado mintiendo sobre su participación contigo y esta idea que dices que representas. Me parece difícil de creer."

Kiyomi sonrió cuando respondió: "Entonces, reconociste que era yo quien hablaba a través de esas mujeres". La habitación se estaba oscureciendo debido a la puesta de sol, por lo que Kiyomi se concentró en la chimenea cercana cuando Ibiki se sentó y pudo ver que se sorprendió cuando comenzó un incendio. Podía ver que tenía toda su atención, así que dijo: "Aún así, estás expresando un cierto nivel de ingenuidad si crees que ella es la primera Hokage a la que has servido que te ha torcido los hechos".

"Nunca dije que creía eso".

"No, pero tampoco lo estás negando exactamente ahora, ¿verdad? Después de todo, The Third Hokage era una figura querida y muchos lo vieron como una figura paterna o abuelo. Nunca mentiría ni ocultaría la verdad a la gente de su pueblo a quien veía como su familia. Sin embargo, eso es exactamente lo que hizo, especialmente en relación con la Masacre de Uchiha, que sucedió bajo su supervisión. Esa mujer que mencioné era prisionera y que actualmente vive aquí es, de hecho, Mikoto Uchiha, y fue encerrada en la Prisión de Máxima Seguridad de la Hoja con el conocimiento del Tercero a pesar de ser ella quien originalmente lo alertó de una rebelión de que su clan estaba planeando. Por supuesto, ella se puso del lado de su clan al final. Pero aún así, el Tercero permitió que existiera una mentira que obligó a Itachi a vivir como un ninja perdido porque era la forma conveniente de limpiar el desorden.

"Yo era un investigador en ese momento", respondió Ibiki al haber sido uno de los hombres llamados a investigar por qué Itachi había asesinado a su clan. "Rápidamente descubrí que los rumores de que él era un traidor que esperaba debilitar la aldea al matar a uno de sus clanes fundadores no tenía sentido. Era evidente para todos con los que Itachi trabajaba que él era un verdadero creyente en lo que Konoha representaba. Ese no es el tipo de cosas que una persona puede fingir fácilmente ". Ibiki se recostó y se burló cuando dijo: "En ese momento no reconocí cuál era mi papel en la investigación, sino con lo que me acabas de decir. Me doy cuenta de que era para encontrar cualquier evidencia que pudiera pintar una imagen diferente de Itachi y recolectarla para que pudiera ser destruida ".

"Me temo que sí", confirmó Kiyomi, "Buscamos cualquier cosa que pudiera exonerar a Itachi una vez que supiéramos la verdad. Pero desafortunadamente, ninguna de las pruebas parece haber sobrevivido ".

"Ese no es completamente el caso", dijo Ibiki sorprendido del Bijuu del que estaba hablando. "Tengo un informe no oficial de que el Uchiha mantuvo a Itachi después de un acalorado debate entre él y varios miembros de la Policía Militar después de la desaparición de Shisui. No explicaba por qué sospechaban de él, pero ponía en duda su fe de que era leal a lo que llamaban la Causa Uchiha. Supongo que esta fue la rebelión que dices que estaban planeando.

"Fue bastante atrevido de tu parte aferrarte a eso", dijo Kiyomi divertida.

Ibiki se puso de pie mientras se movía hacia una jarra que contenía una bebida alcohólica bastante cara que Rangiku acababa de traer de la Tierra del Rayo. "Whisky Trueno", dijo Ibiki impresionado, "Según las viejas leyes, podría encerrarte en prisión por diez años. Pero los tiempos parecen estar cambiando, y supongo que eres un jugador central en eso. ¿Te importa?"

"En absoluto", dijo Kiyomi cuando el hombre comenzó a servirse un trago.

Tomó un sorbo y lo saboreó por un momento antes de decir: "Fantástico. Sabes que tengo una gran colección de alcoholes finos de todo el Continente Elemental. Pero a mi colección le falta esta y otras de los países con los que somos enemigos. Me complació mucho saber que el Embargo con Lightning estaba llegando a su fin ".

"Entonces, por supuesto, toma esa botella como un regalo con la esperanza de que tu colección algún día esté completa", dijo Kiyomi amablemente.

"¿Me estás ofreciendo un soborno?"

"Un regalo o si prefieres un medio para intercambiar por ese informe que tienes en tu poder", dijo Kiyomi mientras cruzaba las piernas y colocaba las manos sobre la rodilla mientras estaba sentada en su silla.

Ibiki volvió a mirar la botella antes de bajar el contenido de su vaso y volver a llenarla y preguntó: "¿Qué harías con ese informe?"

"Lo usaríamos para limpiar el nombre de Itachi y revelar que estaba actuando en el mejor interés de Konoha. Se sienta mal con la persona detrás de nuestra idea de que es recordado como un traidor ".

"Te refieres a Naruto, ¿no?" Ibiki se tomó un momento para disfrutar de la expresión de sorpresa que apareció en el rostro de la mujer normalmente imperturbable. La mirada se transformó rápidamente en una pequeña cantidad de miedo, y con eso sintió el primer indicio de peligro potencial en el que podía estar. Esa última parte casi le confirmó por qué su líder estaba involucrado en la conspiración que unía a Kiyomi, el Hokage. y el Jinchuriki. Con la esperanza de calmar los temores de los pelirrojos, dijo: "Es fácil ver que Naruto tuvo que ser parte de eso para que Tsunade lo acompañara. Ella es una buena Hokage, que ama el pueblo, pero si tuviera que adivinar hay una cosa que ama aún más. Después de todo, él fue instrumental en su regreso de acuerdo con Lord Jiraiya e incluso se negó a hacer de Sasuke Uchiha un ninja desaparecido hasta hace poco, probablemente debido a los deseos de Naruto. También apareció en algunos de los recientes acontecimientos positivos entre nosotros y Kumo. Sin mencionar el fortalecimiento de la alianza entre Suna y Konoha ".

Kiyomi se relajó cuando confirmó: "Él es de hecho a quien todos miramos".

Ibiki retomó su asiento antes de preguntar: "Aún así, ¿por qué me cuentas todo esto ahora?"

"Porque probablemente ibas a resolverlo tarde o temprano", admitió Kiyomi. "Eso me dejó con dos opciones, decirte o encontrar un medio para silenciarte. Sin embargo, sinceramente solo pude elegir la primera opción ".

"Eso te deja en una posición bastante peligrosa, ¿no?", Dijo Ibiki, aunque no todos estaban sorprendidos.

"Puede que algún día", dijo Kiyomi con una sonrisa tensa. "Pero es la forma en que debo actuar para mantenerme fiel a los ideales del hombre que amo". Podía ver que Ibiki estaba estupefacta al admitir que, al igual que su Hokage, otra mujer admitía sentimientos tan fuertes por el jinchuriki rubio: "¿Por qué tanto sorprendió a Ibiki? Si atribuyes esos sentimientos a una mujer dispuesta a trabajar con él para acercar las aldeas, seguramente podría ser cierto para los demás ".

Por primera vez, Ibiki se dio cuenta de la idea de que Kiyomi estaba hablando podría haberse extendido fuera de su aldea y la razón por la que Kumo, Suna y Konoha realmente estaban trabajando juntos fue porque había elementos dentro de cada una de esas aldeas que los empujaban más cerca. También se dio cuenta de que podría ser la razón por la cual Ame también se había comprometido con la alianza. Aturdido por la revelación de que Naruto probablemente ya había logrado mejores resultados que los tres primeros Hokage, comenzó a comprender por qué estaba actuando en secreto.

Centrándose en la mujer frente a él, preguntó todavía sonando aturdido: "¿Quién eres? Definitivamente no eres Kiyomi ".

"Oh, pero lo estoy", respondió Kiyomi de pie.

Ibiki recibió otra sorpresa cuando la sombra que proyectaba en la pared tenía nueve colas balanceándose detrás de ella debido a la construcción de chakra casi invisible que la rodeaba. "Sin embargo, ese es el nombre que Naruto me dio en homenaje a la mujer con muerte cerebral cuyo cuerpo he tomado como mío. Pero una vez fui llamado Kyuubi no Yoko por humanos que temían y me odiaban simplemente por existir, o aquellos que buscaban mi poder para sus propios fines. Un poder que ahora uso voluntariamente para hacer realidad los sueños de mi amante ".

Ibiki no estaba seguro de por qué no estaba paralizado por el miedo al darse cuenta de que estaba hablando con el Bijuu que se suponía que Naruto debía contener. Supuso que era porque si lo que ella decía era cierto, y no tenía motivos para dudarlo en ese momento, entonces la mujer había estado viviendo en la aldea durante años. Además, ayudó a explicar la barrera que había surgido alrededor de la mansión de Kiyomi durante el ataque de Pain, sin mencionar que el Kyuubi también aparecía físicamente. Adivinando que los otros Bijuu probablemente estaban en la aldea y más concretamente eran las mujeres que ahora trabajaban para la Gran Compañía de Transporte de Árboles, se dio cuenta de que su teoría de que Kiyomi estaba en el centro de la conspiración que tenía lugar en su aldea ni siquiera se había arañado. la superficie en cuanto a lo que realmente estaba sucediendo.

Sabiendo que se estaba depositando una gran confianza en él, el jounin preguntó: "¿Ahora a dónde vamos desde aquí?"

Kiyomi sonrió cuando dijo: "Eso es para que usted decida. Probablemente no sabías esto, pero la clave de la derrota de Danzou fue porque Naruto logró poner a Komachi contra él. ¿Sabes cómo hizo esto? Lo hizo dejándola ir cuando ella sabía que hacerlo lo pondría a él y a su plan en peligro. También sabía que él podría haberla obligado a servirlo. Sin embargo, en última instancia, Naruto no pudo hacer nada más que dejarla ir porque cree que si vamos a tener éxito, siempre debemos tomar el camino más alto. Es algo con lo que admito que he luchado en el pasado. Es por eso que tampoco tengo más remedio que decirte la verdad y esperar que te conviertas en un aliado en lugar de un enemigo ".

Ibiki miró hacia el vaso de la bebida que nunca hubiera tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar si no fuera por los esfuerzos de Naruto y aquellos alineados con él. Mirando hacia atrás al poderoso ser que alguna vez había intentado destruir su hogar, pero ahora se vio obstaculizado para lidiar con la amenaza potencial que representaba debido a un código moral que ella había tomado de su creencia en lo que Naruto esperaba lograr, dijo, " El Tercer Hokage a menudo decía que sus predecesores encontraron esta aldea con la esperanza de que todos los shinobi algún día pudieran vivir en paz. Supongo que sería una falta de respeto de mi parte interponerme cuando Konoha finalmente está cumpliendo con esos deseos.

Kiyomi sonrió agradecida cuando su sombra volvió a la normalidad. El jounin se quedó tomando la jarra y dijo: "Gracias por el regalo. Veré que el informe llega al escritorio de Tsunade. Estoy seguro de que se le dará un buen uso.

"Gracias Ibiki", dijo el Bijuu, "si deseas tomar una parte más activa, podríamos usar a un hombre tan talentoso como tú para encontrar las conexiones que otros pierden". Ibiki se detuvo cuando miró hacia atrás con una ceja arqueada, lo que provocó que Bijuu explicara: "No todos están contentos de que nos estamos moviendo en una dirección que promueve la cooperación y la unidad entre los Pueblos Shinobi". Si estás dispuesto a hacerlo, me gustaría que busques a los hombres y mujeres a quienes incluso los Kage necesitan responder.

"Estás hablando del Daimyo", dijo Ibiki, no del todo sorprendido teniendo en cuenta los recientes acontecimientos en Suna.

"Sí", dijo Kiyomi con un movimiento de cabeza, "El Daimyo de Fuego advirtió a Naruto que no confiara en alianzas con pueblos externos. Luego, después de los eventos en Suna, lo elogió por arriesgar todo para preservarlo. Si bien, hablar por ambos lados de la boca es un rasgo de la mayoría de los políticos, me gustaría saber cuál es el más cercano a lo que realmente siente. Sospecho que probablemente será el que representa el mayor riesgo para el Village y, por extensión, nuestros sueños para el futuro ".

Ibiki pareció preocupado por un momento antes de que apareciera una sonrisa cuando dijo: "Bueno, ahora que tengo las respuestas que estaba buscando con respecto a las olas de chakra, prisioneros desaparecidos, que atacaron a Akatsuki en su escondite y tomaron el Bijuu, estoy va a necesitar un nuevo pasatiempo Parece que me preparaste con un proyecto paralelo. Veré qué puedo encontrar.

"Gracias", dijo Kiyomi antes de sonreír alegremente y agregó: "Y veremos qué podemos hacer para ayudarlo a completar su colección".

Samui retrocedió cuando Naruto ató los bueyes a un poste en el puesto del motel en el que se detenían camino a Suna. Miró hacia ella y sonrió, lo que se hizo más brillante cuando las dos mujeres que las acompañaban se pararon frente a ella. Podía escuchar la sonrisa de regreso en la voz de Temari cuando la kunoichi de Suna dijo: "Deberíamos comunicarnos con Suna al día siguiente más o menos".

"Eso espero", dijo Sakura quitándose la mochila antes de meterla en el carro después de sacar un cuaderno. "Ese ataque de bandidos nos retrasó y si voy a llegar antes de que comience el seminario médico, es posible que necesite despegar por mi cuenta".

"Bueno, no podemos permitir que el orador invitado llegue tarde", dijo Temari, "especialmente porque está dando una clase sobre cómo identificar y neutralizar venenos como el tipo que Sasori solía envenenar a Kankuro. Si necesitas irte, te acompañaré. No deberíamos encontrarnos más bandidos tan cerca de Suna, pero no tiene sentido arriesgarse.

"No te preocupes, llegaremos a tiempo", dijo Naruto con confianza. "Si es necesario, desataremos el carro de los bueyes y lo empujaré con clones".

Temari se burló de él cuando comentó: "Dios mío, alguien tiene mucha prisa por animar a Yukata".

Naruto sonrió cuando dijo: "Naturalmente, además de este títere Battle Royal suena increíble. No puedo esperar para ver qué tan bien le va ".

Samui no tenía idea de quién era Yukata, imaginando que era una figura menor en Suna, pero podía decir que probablemente era otra de las amantes de Naruto. Si bien se había imaginado que los dos kunoichi que la acompañaban a Naruto y a ella, también eran amantes de él debido a que los espió en Ichiraku. Ahora que lo sabía, admitiría que era bastante fácil detectar al hombre rubio, solo por la forma en que hablaba de ellos. Como tal, en su propia aldea había podido identificar que fuera de Mabui, él también estaba involucrado con Yugito. Samui pensó que tenía sentido ya que Konoha la había capturado, pero aún le costaba imaginarse a Kumo kunoichi sucumbiendo ante el hombre mientras estaba prisionera. Sin embargo, cuando Samui había criado a la mujer que contenía al gato de dos colas, había visto la forma en que sus ojos parecían brillar agradablemente mientras hablaba de ella.

Un rasgo que aparecía cada vez que miraba a Sakura o Temari, o cuando hablaba de otras mujeres atadas a él y a su ambición. Una que Samui descubrió que esperaba que apareciera por ella cada vez más cuanto más tiempo estuviera cerca de él. Ella trató de sacudir el pensamiento ya que quería demostrarle a Hinata que Naruto no era diferente a la mayoría de los hombres que conocía. Sin embargo, le resultaba difícil, ya que hasta ahora él no había parecido afectado en lo más mínimo por su cambio de apariencia.

Sus dos amantes caminaron hacia la posada, donde pasarían la noche después de asegurar un par de habitaciones. A pesar de la comprensión de Samui, eran amantes y que sabían que ella los estaba espiando, ninguna de las dos había actuado demasiado amigable con Naruto en su presencia. Aunque sospechaba que había habido algunas tonterías cuando no estaba. Su mente comenzó a viajar por el camino de lo que estarían haciendo exactamente durante esos momentos en que ella se sorprendió cuando él le preguntó: "¿Será esta la primera vez que viajas a Suna?"

Samui lo miró y se sonrojó por un momento mientras su mente jugaba con ella la noche que había presenciado entre él y Hinata. Miró hacia abajo y, por primera vez desde antes de la pubertad, podía ver los dedos de sus pies cuando su enorme pecho había desaparecido. Recuperó rápidamente a su compositor y dijo: "Sí, Kumo antes de la alianza no tuvo mucho contacto con Suna. Nuestros conflictos tienden a ser con Kirigakure, Konohagakure e Iwagakure ".

Naruto asintió antes de decir: "Eso te va a encantar, estoy seguro". Está rodeado por enormes paredes de roca, y la gente allí es realmente amigable. Te invitaré a un poco de ramen en la segunda tienda Ichiraku que abrió el viejo Teuchi. No es tan bueno como el de Ayame, pero es un segundo cercano. Incluso escuché que podría abrir uno en Kumogakure. Ha estado viajando por la creación de restaurantes. He tenido la intención de ir al de Demon Country, pero últimamente he estado bastante ocupado.

"Hm", dijo Samui al ver otra oportunidad de entrometerse, aunque no sabía qué pretendía hacer con la información, "Me parece recordar haber escuchado que tuvo algunos tratos con la sacerdotisa de ese país".

"Shion", confirmó Naruto y aunque Samui podía ver que pensaba con cariño en la mujer, sus ojos no tenían la misma luz que cuando hablaba de mujeres con las que ella creía que estaba involucrado. Naturalmente, Samui se sorprendió al enterarse de que brillaban de esa manera cuando hablaban de Tsunade, así como de Koyuki de Spring Country. "Sí, tuvimos que unirnos para patear algunos demonios. Sigo teniendo la intención de visitarla, pero el trabajo bien nunca parece detenerse.

"De verdad", dijo Samui en su tono despreocupado habitual, "creo que podrías saltarte estas simples misiones de guardia".

Naruto se rascó la mejilla y dijo: "Pueden parecer simples. Pero, es por ellos que pude conocerte en una situación menos grave. Espero poder decir algún día que estoy en términos tan amigables con los shinobi de Kumo como lo estoy con los de Suna. Estas misiones son una forma de ayudar a forjar ese vínculo. Espero que algún día más Kumo-nin los vea de manera similar ".

Samui sintió que su corazón latía un poco por lo que dijo, principalmente por estar agradecida por la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con ella. Había estado a punto de llevar su mano a su pecho en un gesto para calmarlo, pero Sakura llamó desde el frente de la posada, "Hola chicos, ya tenemos las habitaciones. Están a punto de servir la cena en el área común, así que vengan si quieren comer ".

Naruto naturalmente lo hizo, así que con una sonrisa asintió con la cabeza hacia la posada y dijo: "Vamos, me muero de hambre".

Samui lo siguió y con la espalda vuelta se permitió colocar su mano contra su corazón, que todavía latía más rápido de lo normal. Debido al henge que Hinata le había enseñado en lugar del gran busto que solía tener, estaba más en línea con una copa B en la actualidad. Cuando apareció en la puerta principal después de aceptar escoltar la carga a Suna con Naruto, había esperado algún tipo de arrebato sobre sus senos reducidos. Sin embargo, fuera de la pregunta confusa del jinchuriki sobre qué sucedió, lo había tomado con calma. Llegó a sospechar que era porque Samui parecía muy complacida con el cambio. Particularmente ya que mientras ella todavía recibía una buena cantidad de miradas interesadas, esas miradas no se desviaron rápidamente como lo habían hecho antes.

Explicó rápidamente que había podido realizar el procedimiento tan rápido debido a lo avanzado que estaba la medicina de Konoha sobre las otras aldeas y la abundancia de médicos que tenían disponibles. Sospechaba que Temari y Sakura sabían mejor, pero debido a su conocimiento del plan de Mabui había dejado pasar su historia sin comentarios. Naruto parecía simplemente aceptarla en su palabra, dando más crédito a la declaración de Hinata de que no estaba al tanto de las esperanzas de Mabui de que su presencia la disuadiría de tener la operación cuando ella regresara a Kumogakure.

Con la esperanza de ganar su desacuerdo con Hinata justo al salir, le había preguntado al joven qué pensaba de su nueva apariencia. Aunque Hinata no había estado presente, Samui imaginó que su sonrisa habría coincidido con la pareja que llevaban Sakura y Temari, ya que se había frotado la parte de atrás de la cabeza avergonzado mientras decía: "Bueno, no es una pregunta que solo tu respuesta importa Mientras estés contento con eso, no debería importar lo que piensen los demás. Pero mi propia opinión es que creo que ahora eres tan hermosa como antes ".

Aún a pesar de la respuesta casi perfecta de Naruto a su pregunta. Samui descubrió que planeaba realizar la operación tan pronto como regresara a casa. Simplemente descubrió que prefería las miradas menos lujuriosas o celosas que recibió debido a su busto reducido. Tomando asiento en la mesa donde estaban las otras kunoichi, se encontró pensando en cómo sería el sexo sin sus grandes pechos. Había tomado algunos amantes y había disfrutado que le mamasen o se burlaran de sus senos. Pero nunca los había usado, ya que había sido testigo de cómo Hinata lo hacía, de hecho, su relación con su primer novio había terminado porque había sido demasiado consciente de sí misma para usarlos de esa manera. Algunas de sus otras relaciones se habían esfumado por razones similares, ya que los hombres con los que salía se dieron cuenta de que sus sueños de tener sus pinchazos entre sus tetas nunca se harían realidad. Algunos se volverían beligerantes, preguntando por qué los exhibía si no estaba dispuesta a dejar que sus amantes los disfrutaran. Simplemente no entendieron que estaba usando otra herramienta en su arsenal para ganar ventaja sobre sus oponentes mientras que al mismo tiempo ocultaba lo que ella consideraba un defecto a simple vista.

Se preguntó cómo habría reaccionado Naruto en una situación similar y sospechó que él habría sido considerado con sus sentimientos. Al menos ella creía que era así como él había encantado a tantas mujeres para que estuvieran con él. Se puso rígida y sintió que tal vez el mal karma en el que había incurrido por engañar al hombre rubio volvía a su casa para posarse cuando una banda de hombres que usaban el rastro para escoltar carga entraba al comedor. Llevaban turbantes de tela que también envolvían alrededor de sus caras, pero uno rápidamente la tomó dos veces antes de gritar: "Mierda, eres tú, Samui".

El hombre retiró la tela de su rostro y sus ojos se abrieron cuando reconoció a su primer novio real, Wu. Había dejado Kumogakure después de un ataque pirata en una de las naves de hierro de Kumo que había matado a su tripulación. Como resultado, no está dispuesto a continuar la vida como shinobi. Ella había escuchado que él había comenzado a trabajar como músculo contratado para muchas de las caravanas mercantes, así como ocasionalmente como capitán de un barco para algunas de las flotas de la compañía naviera. Ella admitió para sí misma que todavía era bastante guapo, a pesar de cómo su relación había terminado en términos bastante negativos debido a lo que describió como su frigidez en la cama.

Inmediatamente se arrepintió de su farsa cuando él dijo: "Casi no te reconocí. ¿Qué demonios le pasó a tu pecho?

Samui parecía nervioso debido a que no estaba segura de cómo responder, pero Naruto intervino para decir: "¿Qué asunto es tuyo?"

"Solíamos salir con gilipollas", dijo Wu molesto. Tomando nota de su diadema, dijo: "A Konoha –nin. Escuché que Kumogakure se alineó con la Hoja, pero aún así es una sorpresa ver que realmente estás trabajando con ellos, Samui. Sin mencionar un kunoichi Suna para arrancar.

"Las cosas están cambiando en casa", dijo Samui contento de que la interrupción de Naruto parecía haber desviado su atención de sus senos reducidos.

Sin embargo, el respiro no duró mucho ya que dijo: "Diré". Se dio la vuelta mientras se movía con sus compañeros guardaespaldas mientras decía: "Si tan solo ustedes pudieran haberla visto en el día. Te digo que sus tetas eran prácticamente tesoros nacionales.

Algunos de los hombres se rieron, y Samui sospechó que Wu mantuvo su voz lo suficientemente alta como para que ella escuchara sin parecer que lo hacía. Ella escuchó mientras él continuaba regañando a los hombres en su mesa con lo grandes que habían estado sus pechos haciéndola sentir cohibida por su nuevo tamaño de busto más pequeño. Le hizo darse cuenta de que el solo hecho de tener una operación no haría desaparecer sus problemas de autoimagen, ya que habría hombres en casa que también podrían reaccionar como lo hizo su antiguo novio.

Ella centró sus pensamientos hacia adentro, así que no se dio cuenta cuando Naruto se levantó para tocar a Wu en el hombro. Sin embargo, lo hizo tan pronto como su ex novio dijo: "¿Qué coño quieres?"

"Apreciaría que pudieras guardar tus comentarios para ti", dijo Naruto con un tono de voz fuerte.

"Oh sí, ¿y qué vas a hacer al respecto si no lo hago?"

Naruto suspiró y respondió: "Honestamente, eso depende de ti. Si te detienes, o incluso si continúas mientras no te muevas contra mí, entonces probablemente nada. Sentí que valía la pena mencionar que estás siendo un imbécil. Por otro lado ... "Naruto se detuvo cuando fácilmente atrapó el puño que Wu lanzó antes de continuar," Por otro lado, si reaccionas como el imbécil que eres. Probablemente todavía no voy a lastimarte, aunque probablemente puedas usar una buena paliza. El jinchuriki se inclinó y le susurró algo al hombre, quien asintió rápidamente. Samui sospechaba que cualquier cosa que Naruto dijera se estaba imponiendo por un apretón más fuerte que tenía en el puño de Wu.

Naruto lo soltó y regresó a la mesa, incitando a Samui a decir: "No necesitabas hacer eso".

El joven le dedicó una sonrisa brillante mientras decía: "Por supuesto que lo hice. Su comportamiento estaba incomodando a todos, no solo a ti. Aquí también hay personas con niños que comen ". Samui miró a su alrededor sorprendido al ver que tanto como había dicho, actualmente había otras personas enviando miradas de agradecimiento hacia Naruto.

Samui sintió una sensación de gratitud hacia Naruto, que creció cuando simplemente reanudó su conversación con Sakura sobre qué más iba a enseñarle a los médicos de Suna. Samui escuchó con media oreja mientras nuevamente se preguntaba cómo sería el sexo, aunque en lugar de enfocarse en sus senos, imaginó cómo sería con la persona sentada a su lado, que aunque obviamente no entendía la mitad de lo que la kunoichi de cabello rosado estaba diciendo que, sin embargo, le prestó toda su atención.

Samui caminó por el pasillo hacia las dos habitaciones que habían alquilado. Sostuvo una botella de vino y un par de copas, mientras caminaba por el pasillo se preguntó a qué habitación entraría. Naruto y los demás habían salido primero del comedor, y mientras Samui sospechaba que, si bien sus amantes podrían aprovechar la oportunidad de estar con él, habían creído que Sakura realmente había querido tener la oportunidad de trabajar en su discurso. Temari se había ido después con Naruto saliendo el último, lo que sospechaba se debía a la presencia de su ex novio. Eventualmente, aunque se había ido tan bien como había adivinado correctamente que ella quería quedarse sola.

Una vez que él se fue, ella se mudó al bar y no se sorprendió cuando Wu se unió a ella. "Hola", dijo con más reserva que su saludo anterior. "¿Este asiento está ocupado?"

"No, aunque desearía que fuera ... por otra persona", dijo Samui con frialdad.

"Mira, Samui, solo quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento antes".

Samui estaba sorprendida ya que ella había imaginado que él continuaría donde lo había dejado, aunque teniendo en cuenta que el número limitado de personas que aún estaban alrededor había planeado darle una idea. "¿Qué? Por qué?"

Wu parecía avergonzado mientras miraba hacia adelante mientras decía: "Supongo que es porque no puedo sacar lo que dijo ese Leaf-nin de mi mente. Me dijo que debido a idiotas como yo, una mujer hermosa como tú sintió la necesidad de someterse a una cirugía reconstructiva. Lo que pasa es. Él estaba en lo correcto. Quiero decir, no te he visto en años y ¿cómo actúo? Al igual que las perras celosas que solían molestarte en la academia cuando te desarrollaste por primera vez. Sé que es demasiado tarde ahora, pero lamento haberte hecho sentir tan avergonzado de tu figura.

Wu comenzó a alejarse, así que Samui se volvió hacia él para decirle: "Gracias".

Su antiguo novio sonrió cuando él dijo: "Claro que sí. Cuídate Samui. Para que conste, creo que la alianza con Konoha y Suna es algo bueno ".

Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero al mirarse en el espejo en la parte posterior de la barra donde estaban todas las botellas de alcohol, dijo: Luego ordenó a uno de ellos cuando el cantinero se le acercó antes de dirigirse a donde estaban las habitaciones.

Al llegar al momento de la verdad, respiró hondo y llamó a la puerta. Ella sonrió suavemente cuando Naruto la abrió antes de preguntar: "¿Puedo entrar?"

Obviamente sorprendido por su pedido, él asintió antes de hacerse a un lado. Se movió hacia el sofá de su habitación donde se sentó antes de preguntar: "¿Qué pasa?"

"Hablé con Wu", dijo Samui sentado en el sofá junto a él después de verter el vino que había comprado en los vasos. Cuando le entregó uno de ellos, le informó: "Me contó lo que dijiste. Gracias."

Naruto tomó el vaso y respondió: "De nada. Sé que podrías haber ...

'No, no pude', Samui admitido como ella lo interrumpió con calma. "Sé que esto es difícil de creer debido a cómo me he vestido. Pero estaba avergonzado de mi cuerpo por lo grandes que son mis senos. Dices que podría haberlo solucionado, pero lamentablemente no pude, en lugar de aceptarlo, quería que se redujeran mediante cirugía. Estaba tan cansado de que la gente hiciera suposiciones sobre mí por ellos. Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que no necesito explicarte cómo las personas pueden llegar a conclusiones basadas en factores fuera de nuestro control ".

Naruto se rió entre dientes mientras asentía antes de agregar, "No, supongo que no". Tomó un sorbo de su vino antes de decir: "Sentí que te sentías incómodo a pesar de cómo te vestías".

"¿De Verdad?"

"Sí", dijo Naruto tomando otro sorbo, "puedo entender por qué, incluso si te molestaran los senos, todavía usarías ropa tan reveladora. Quiero decir que ambos somos shinobi después de todo, y buscamos cualquier ventaja que podamos obtener en una pelea. Ts ... El Hokage me ha señalado que ella ha terminado más que su parte justa de peleas porque un oponente masculino estaba más interesado en su pecho que en sus puños. Es un error que la mayoría nunca puede cometer por segunda vez. Supongo que también te permite esconder una inseguridad tuya al aire libre.

Samui estaba sorprendida de que Naruto hubiera leído sus intenciones detrás del estilo de su vestido tan bien. También podía entender por qué era que el Hyuuga no tenía problemas para usar ropa tan reveladora en su presencia. También le hizo darse cuenta de por qué Mabui había tomado al joven como amante. Ella sostuvo su vaso mientras decía: "Me alegro de haberte conocido".

Chocando su vaso con el de ella, respondió: "Igual que yo. Espero que podamos compartir más de esos momentos en el futuro".

Samui se inclinó más cerca mientras susurraba: "Espero disfrutarlos también. Pero también la oportunidad de experimentar los mismos momentos que Hinata y Mabui han disfrutado contigo ".

Naruto estuvo a punto de atragantarse con su bebida, que dejó mientras intentaba preguntar: "¿Qué ..."

Sin embargo, su aliento fue robado cuando Samui colocó sus labios contra los suyos en un casto beso. Él todavía parecía sorprendido cuando ella se apartó y admitió: "Sé que te acostaste con Hinata durante nuestro viaje a Konoha". Gracias a ella aprendí que Mabui preparó todo esto para poder conocerte.

"Lo hizo", dijo Naruto todavía sorprendido. Sin embargo, se calmó después de que Samui asintió y dijo divertido: "Ella lo hizo. Aún así, no creo que ella tuviera la intención de que te sedujera.

"Aparentemente no", respondió Samui, "creo que esperaba que me ayudaras a superar mis inseguridades".

"Oh ... desearía haber estado a la altura de sus expectativas", respondió su decepción porque Samui había realizado la operación obvia para ver ahora que sabía que Mabui esperaba poder ayudar a su amiga.

Samui ahuecó su mejilla cuando dijo suavemente: "Los excediste, por eso quiero unirme a ella para ayudar a unir nuestras aldeas, y por qué quiero disfrutar de ti como lo han hecho".

Naruto sonrió mientras la acercaba a un beso que rápidamente se calentó. Samui se movió para sentarse a horcajadas sobre su regazo y gimió cuando sintió el bulto creciendo debajo de ella. Naruto ahuecó su trasero mientras la levantaba para llevarla hacia su cama. Cuando lo alcanzó, dejó que la gravedad lo derribara, pero Samui los hizo girar para que ella estuviera arriba.

Rompiendo el beso, se recostó y empujó la camiseta negra que llevaba puesta antes de decir: "Déjame hacerte sentir bien". Se inclinó hacia delante besando su pecho antes de moverse hacia uno de sus pezones, que chupó antes de rodar su lengua alrededor de él. El gemido de Naruto hizo que sus bragas se volvieran aún más húmedas cuando rápidamente cambió a la otra mientras él la agarraba y apretaba su trasero.

Samui se recostó una vez más mientras le subía la falda y se alejó lo suficiente como para que ella se sentara sobre sus muslos. Luego le desabrochó los pantalones, que bajó lo suficiente como para liberar su polla. Pasó un momento para maravillarse de su tamaño antes de deslizarse hacia adelante nuevamente y colocar sus bragas de seda negra sobre su pene atrapándolo entre su cuerpo y el de él. Luego sacudió las caderas de un lado a otro y lo hizo gemir mientras luchaba contra un gemido mientras frotaba su polla entre sus cuerpos. Las manos de Naruto encontraron su camino hacia sus caderas, donde la apretó más fuerte contra él mientras ella continuaba su movimiento de balanceo. Esto hizo que Samui gimiera mientras aumentaba su ritmo al descubrir que a pesar de su deseo de que él se sintiera tan bien como él la había hecho sentir sobre sí misma, estaba a punto de correrse. Las manos de Naruto comenzaron a viajar sobre su cuerpo, pero evitó su pecho haciendo preguntarse por qué.

"¡¿Qué?! Eso no importa ", dijo Naruto rápidamente," pero solo les hicieron una cirugía, por lo que probablemente todavía estén sensibles y no quiero lastimarlos ".

Samui se sintió tonta porque había olvidado momentáneamente su propia historia. Le sonrió a la rubia mientras agarraba el dobladillo de su camisa y luego, cuando se la puso sobre la cabeza, terminó el Henge que Hinata le había enseñado. Como era el jutsu único de Tsunade, en lugar de una nube de humo, los senos de Samui simplemente comenzaron a crecer, de modo que cuando limpiaron su camisa se dejaron caer obviamente mucho más grandes de lo que ella había estado luciendo unos segundos antes. Samui agarró sus manos y las colocó sobre sus tetas mientras decía: "No me operaron. Hinata me apostó a que me tratarías igual si lo tuviera o no. Admito que ella ha ganado ".

"¿Q-qué ganó ella?" Preguntó Naruto resistiendo el impulso de apretar los senos que ahora sostenía.

Samui sonrió cuando comenzó a deslizarse fuera de Naruto para arrodillarse en el suelo y dijo: "En realidad, eres tú quien es el ganador". El Jinchuriki se incorporó cuando Samui agregó: "Dijo que si ganaba, tenía que darte mi primer trabajo".

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de par en par cuando Samui envolvió sus tetas alrededor de su polla ya resbaladiza con sus jugos. Luego envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus senos como si se estuviera dando un abrazo antes de levantarlos y bajarlos alrededor de su virilidad. Él gimió cuando dijo: "Joder, soy un tipo tan afortunado".

Samui no pudo evitar estar contento con su reacción incluso cuando ella agregó: "Tus otros amantes parecen pensar lo mismo de sí mismos. Yo también quiero sentirme así ".

Naruto se agachó para acariciar su mejilla mientras ella continuaba masturbándolo con sus tetas mientras decía: "Lo harás".

Él la levantó en un beso que la obligó a terminar su juego previo de pecho. Ella gimió cuando él la empujó hacia la cama y luego se inclinó para chupar su pezón mientras acariciaba su otra teta. Se inclinó sobre ella para poner su rodilla entre sus piernas y presionarla contra su coño mojado haciendo que comenzara a frotarla contra su muslo. Aún así, descubrió que quería cumplir con su deuda con Hinata, así que dijo: "Espera, lo prometí ..."

Sacando la boca de su pecho, dijo: "Shh, estoy seguro de que Hinata querría estar presente para eso. Por ahora, sigamos complaciéndonos unos a otros ".

Samui gimió cuando reanudó su succión, así que buscó su polla que ella comenzó a acariciar suavemente. Naruto gimió en su mamaria haciéndola decir: "Entonces mete esto dentro de mí. Ambos nos sentiremos bien juntos ".

Naruto se subió entre sus muslos abiertos y liberó sus bragas empapadas. Él le dio un rápido lamido antes de sentarse para alinear su polla que enterró dentro de ella en un solo empujón. Samui gimió en voz alta cuando la golpearon en su enorme vara, que comenzó a empujar dentro de ella de inmediato. Samui envolvió sus manos en su cabello mientras miraba sus ojos azules normalmente fríos, pero en ese momento estaban en llamas de lujuria y pasión. Una pasión que mostró mientras los daba la vuelta para estar encima.

Luego montó su polla salvajemente mientras empujaba su pecho, que subía y bajaba casi hipnóticamente. El coño de Samui se calentó por la mirada de Naruto, por lo que esperaba volverlo más salvaje, agachó una de sus tetas y se la llevó a la boca para poder chuparse el pezón. Ella gritó cuando Naruto empujó hacia arriba para encontrarse con ella hacia abajo como resultado mientras él se sentaba y se unía a ella para chupar su teta. Sus lenguas chocaron haciendo que Samui se soltara para que ella pudiera saborear su saliva mientras se besaban húmedamente. Samui disfrutó la sensación mientras su saliva corría por sus mejillas para cubrir sus dos cofres mientras los besos progresaban.

"Samui, me voy a acabar pronto. Si lo hago, estarás atado a mí para siempre ", dijo Naruto cuando el momento de sus empujes hacia arriba se volvió errático al tratar de evitar su liberación.

Samui ahuecó sus mejillas mientras presionaba su cuerpo más firmemente contra el de él y le susurró: "Entonces corre", antes de sellar sus labios con los de él. Ambos gimieron en la boca del otro cuando él inundó su interior con su semilla, lo que a su vez hizo que su coño se convulsionara mientras intentaba ordeñarlo por más. Se agarraron con fuerza mientras cabalgaban sus respectivos orgasmos antes de que Naruto volviera a caer en la cama y la arrastrara con él.

Samui suspiró con satisfacción cuando comenzó a besarle el cuello y el pecho antes de mirarlo a los ojos y preguntarle: "¿Por qué no te estás haciendo más pequeño?"

Naruto la giró sobre su espalda para que él estuviera arriba mientras respondía: "¿Qué hombre podría estar satisfecho después de estar contigo una sola vez?" Lentamente comenzó a deslizarse dentro de ella mientras agregaba: "Podríamos tener que dejar que Temari y Sakura continúen sin nosotros, porque no creo que ninguno de nosotros quiera salir de esta cama pronto". Al recibir un poderoso impulso que besó su útero, Samui solo pudo gemir mientras estaba de acuerdo con el trasero de Naruto.

Capítulo siguiente: Explosión en el pasado: Sara, parte I


	55. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 55

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío. Además, esta historia es una ficción de limón, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan. Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora. Gracias.

Capítulo 55: Explosión en el pasado: Sara

"Lady Temari", un shinobi estacionado en la pared mientras un vigilante saludaba a la rubia respetuosamente al notar su acercamiento. Temari inclinó la cabeza cortésmente mientras miraba hacia el desierto.

Ella sonrió cuando notó una nube de polvo en el horizonte, pero no dijo nada ya que quería ver cuánto tiempo le tomó al chunin darse cuenta. Se levantó un fuerte viento que hizo que Temari temblara mientras vestía una camisa negra y blanca y una falda negra que había usado recientemente. Pero aunque era mucho más delgado que el kimono negro que normalmente usaba antes. La razón del hormigueo que la atravesó se debió al hecho de que no llevaba bragas. Algo que se había convertido en algo estándar para ella recientemente, ya que amaba la forma en que se sentía el viento del desierto cuando corría sobre su calvo coño a través de la tela ligera de la falda. Sin mencionar que prefería que Naruto tuviera acceso fácil a su coño en una situación en la que tenían tiempo para un polvo rápido.

La otra razón para el hormigueo se debió a que recordó los eventos que llevaron a Sakura y su necesidad de dejar a Naruto y Samui atrás para dirigirse a Suna. A medida que la nube de polvo se acercaba, comenzó a recordar estar parada afuera de la habitación de Naruto en la posada por la mañana cuando Sakura dijo: "Samui, nunca regresó a la habitación. ¿Crees que ella durmió anoche?

Temari sonrió mientras sacaba la llave de repuesto que había conseguido para la habitación de Naruto. "Vamos a averiguar, ¿de acuerdo?"

Samui ignoraba el hecho de que tenía una audiencia mientras montaba la polla de Naruto a pesar de que estaba mirando hacia ellos. A pesar de haber experimentado más orgasmos en una sola noche que tuvo con los pocos amantes que había tomado y se había desmayado solo después de horas de hacer el amor. Se había despertado para encontrar su coño dolorido para ser llenado una vez más, y así había montado rápidamente la madera de la mañana de Naruto. Tenía los ojos cerrados mientras se follaba en su meatrod ya que por el momento lo único que le preocupaba era el lugar donde estaban conectados. Aún así, ella esperaba que él despertara pronto para retomar donde lo habían dejado, mientras que su gran polla se sentía increíble dentro de ella. Ella sería la primera en admitir que era la forma en que lo usaba lo que marcaba la diferencia.

Un hecho destacó algunos empujes más tarde cuando las manos de Naruto se deslizaron por sus muslos y la agarraron por las caderas antes de empujar hacia arriba para encontrarse con la suya hacia abajo. "Ahh", gimió cuando sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y su lengua comenzó a colgarse cuando Naruto comenzó a bombear su polla dentro de ella.

"Oh, wow", dijo Temari cuando la cara de Samui adquirió una apariencia feliz, "realmente se está metiendo en eso".

Samui no reaccionó ante la declaración a pesar de que sabía que llevaba una expresión tan indecente, que si alguno de sus novios anteriores lo hubiera visto, sintió que podrían haber desarrollado de repente inseguridades sobre sus actuaciones entre las sábanas. No habría sido algo de lo que debían preocuparse ya que Samui había experimentado placer en sus manos. Pero, a partir de este momento, solo sería capaz de describirlos como simplemente adecuados.

Samui sabía que muchos de sus amantes anteriores la habían descrito como frígida incluso durante el acto de hacer el amor, ya que a menudo apenas había cambiado las expresiones faciales. Ese había sido un poco menos el caso con Naruto, al menos al principio. Sin embargo, a medida que pasaba más tiempo y sus orgasmos se volvían cada vez más difíciles de contar, ella comenzó a darse cuenta de que su falta de pasión lo estaba impulsando. Había sido implacable cuando comenzó a follarla como un hombre poseído, llevándola al orgasmo tras orgasmo todo el tiempo negándolas por sí mismo.

Puede que le haya tomado algo de tiempo, pero finalmente el roce insistente de su palo dentro de ella encendió un fuego causando a la Doncella de Hielo, ya que algunos de sus ex novios la habían llamado a fundirse en un charco incoherente y balbuceante de éxtasis orgásmico. Un estado que descubrió era más y más fácil caer en cuanto más tiempo estaba conectada con Naruto.

"S-sí, fóllame ..." ella gimió en voz alta mientras empujaba sus caderas hacia Naruto mientras sus otros dos amantes observaban. Naruto la empujó hacia adelante haciendo que se pusiera a cuatro patas, "¡No!" ella prácticamente gritó cuando su pene se liberó de su envoltura de terciopelo.

Naruto se rió entre dientes disfrutando del cambio que había producido su nuevo amante después de la noche de hacer el amor que se había convertido en una jodida salvaje y apasionada. "No te preocupes, Samui. No te dejaré colgando ", dijo en cuclillas detrás de ella con los pies sentados en el exterior de sus piernas. Agarrándola por los hombros, empujó su polla dentro de ella y la hizo gritar cuando golpeó su núcleo. La cabeza de Samui se elevó hacia el techo cuando llegó, haciendo que su coño se convulsionara alrededor de su virilidad. Se sintió como un masaje de tejido profundo para su polla mientras continuaba empujando a través del túnel espasmódico.

Samui comenzó a lanzar su trasero contra él mientras usaba su agarre sobre sus hombros para atraerla hacia él una vez que su orgasmo disminuyó. Se dedicó un momento a mirar a Temari y Sakura para preguntarse si encontraban la escena de la mujer normalmente reservada, ahora perdida en sus pasiones tan excitante como él. Por la forma en que Sakura ahuecó su teta a través de su camisa mientras pasaba sus dedos sobre sus pantalones cortos negros y delgados, y Temari estaba apretando sus muslos juntos, sabía que lo hacían. Aún así, sus dos amantes se quedaron a los pies de la cama mientras su nuevo miembro de la familia disfrutaba de su polla, ya que no estaban seguros de cómo respondería Samui a sus caricias, sino también de permitirle disfrutar al máximo de su inducción al harén.

Su atención volvió a Samui cuando ella quitó las manos del colchón usando el agarre de Naruto sobre sus hombros para evitar que cayera hacia adelante. Luego los llevó a sus senos, que comenzó a acariciar bruscamente mientras él continuaba golpeando su arrebato. Él sonrió lujuriosamente mientras ella mutilaba sus propias tetas, algo que se había vuelto cada vez más frecuente a medida que avanzaba su noche juntos. Estaba contento de verlo, ya que sentía que significaba que ella realmente había llegado a aceptar su cuerpo de figura completa como la maravillosa creación que era. Algo que pretendía participar una y otra vez.

Él la soltó de los hombros, pero antes de que ella cayera hacia adelante en la cama, él la rodeó y la agarró por las tetas. Las manos de Samui se soltaron cuando ella se estiró para agarrarle la parte posterior de la cabeza y gruñó: "Sí, apriétalas". Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás contra su hombro y giró la cara para meterle la lengua en la oreja antes de decir: "Quiero sentir tu polla entre ellos mientras estalla, cubriéndome con tu espesa salsa. P-prométeme ... una vez que volvamos a Konoha ... conseguirás a Hinata ... "

Naruto la interrumpió mientras le chupaba la lengua en la boca antes de besarla, una vez que terminó dijo:" Es una promesa. Haré que Mabui te vea y me folles con estas tetas maravillosas.

"Sí," siseó Samui mientras su coño se apretaba alrededor de la polla que aún bombeaba dentro de ella. "Yo ... tengo que agradecerle ..."

Naruto gimió cuando cayó de rodillas detrás de su amante para que ahora sus piernas descansaran dentro de las de ella mientras decía: "Espero ver eso también". Naruto soltó sus senos para abrazarla alrededor del cofre cuando comenzó a empujar violentamente en poderosos empujes. Samui envolvió sus pies alrededor de sus tobillos mientras la apretaba casi dolorosamente mientras sus tetas sobresalían entre el hueco en su agarre a su alrededor. Sus manos se estiraron detrás de él para agarrarle el culo tanto para convencerlo como para aferrarse más a él mientras sus empujes amenazaban con levantarla de la cama. Sintió que su polla se hinchaba aún más dentro de ella, haciendo que los golpes insistentes contra su ansioso útero se convirtieran en un ariete que espera romper su barrera para dejar entrar a sus millones de soldados.

Samui gritó en voz alta mientras se sacudía en sus brazos mientras su coño ordeñaba el cañón disparando dentro de ella por más voleas. Finalmente, el bombardeo terminó, y el agarre de Naruto sobre ella disminuyó, permitiendo que Samui se soltara y ella giró para agarrarle la boca a su polla. Naruto gimió cuando ella chupó su polla ansiosamente por su deseo de mantenerlo duro y follarla.

Tenía otras cosas en mente mientras le quitaba la polla de la boca de su aspiradora para voltearla sobre su espalda. Su cabeza descansaba en su regazo cuando él agarró sus piernas y las extendió ampliamente para beneficio de Sakura y Temari. Samui se sonrojó al registrar su presencia por primera vez. Sin embargo, sintió una emoción sucia por sus miradas hambrientas que se centraron en su coño y el semen comenzó a filtrarse lentamente. Naruto hizo la pregunta que la Kuno kunoichi podía ver que estaba escrita en sus rostros cuando preguntó: "¿Pueden unirse a nosotros?"

Una parte de Samui quería decir que no para poder mantener a Naruto para ella sola, pero reconoció que había llegado demasiado tarde a la fiesta para que eso fuera una posibilidad. Ella asintió y casi tan pronto como gimió, las dos mujeres saltaron a la cama y tenía un par de lenguas lamiendo su coño para beber en su esencia junto con el semen que se le escapaba. Samui gimió en voz alta por sus esfuerzos cuando Naruto bajó suavemente la cabeza mientras él retrocedía. Los ojos de Samui se centraron en su polla, lo que animó a Naruto a deslizar sus caderas hacia adelante. Samui echó la cabeza hacia atrás y abrió la boca para aceptar su polla, lo que le hizo gemir mientras su lengua se acunaba al frente mientras la deslizaba hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Naruto se balanceó suavemente de un lado a otro cuando comenzó a follar su boca, mientras que sus otros dos amantes trabajaron juntos para usar su lengua para follar su túnel de amor.

Samui continuó dando vueltas mientras ella daba y recibía placer. Ella gimió ruidosamente alrededor de la polla del jinchuriki cuando Sakura desencadenó su orgasmo chupando su clítoris hinchado. La kunoichi de cabello rosado se movió hacia atrás permitiendo que Temari metiera su lengua más adentro de Samui cuando llegó. Su coño trataba el músculo rojo como una pequeña polla mientras se convulsionaba a su alrededor mientras Temari bebía profundamente su esencia. Un momento después, Samui estaba saboreando el de Naruto cuando estalló en su boca y la hizo toser debido a que la sorprendió la cantidad de esperma que todavía estaba liberando.

Él se retiró, causando que las cuerdas de su semilla cubrieran sus tetas y estómago, que Sakura comenzó a seguir mientras lamía el cuerpo de Samui. El kumo kunoichi maulló suavemente mientras Temari continuaba lamiendo su arranque, mientras la lengua de Sakura recogía todo el semen de su amante compartido, que al llegar a la boca de Samui lo compartía con la mujer rubia. Samui se sorprendió al principio, pero al saborear la esencia de Naruto en los labios de la pinza se relajó en el beso y pronto encontró su lengua bailando con la de la otra mujer.

Sakura luego rompió el beso para tragarse la polla de Naruto, que se tragó hasta la base. Naruto gimió agradablemente y después de que ella lo liberó de su garganta, se subió a Samui en su regazo donde lo enterró dentro de ella. Samui observó hipnotizada cuando la mujer de cabello rosado gimió cuando se deslizó hacia arriba y hacia abajo de su poste, haciendo que se volviera resbaladizo con sus jugos. Samui hundió las manos en el cabello de Temari cuando sintió que otro orgasmo se acercaba por los esfuerzos de Suna kunoichi y comenzó a preguntarse cómo sabría la polla de Naruto una vez que la hoja de kunoichi terminara. Por la forma en que Temari también estaba mirando su polla incluso mientras disfrutaba de su coño, Samui imaginó que tendría algo de competencia para probarlo. Cerrando los ojos ella se deleitaba con el placer cada vez mayor que estaba sintiendo antes de decidir que había sido pasiva lo suficiente como para sacar la boca de Temari de su coño y subirla por su cuerpo. Besando a su compañera rubia, se probó los labios de la mujer antes de darles la vuelta para que Temari estuviera boca arriba y besar su cuerpo para disfrutar su primer sabor del coño de otra mujer. Cuando comenzó a usar algunas de las mismas técnicas que Temari había estado usando en ella, sabía que no sería la última y no podía esperar para ver cómo cambiaba el sabor una vez que Naruto había depositado una carga dentro del Suna-nin.

Temari terminó su recuerdo de cómo ella y Sakura se habían unido a Samui y Naruto después de que la mujer Kumogakure se hubiera convertido en parte del harén. Se estremeció deliciosamente de nuevo, aunque esta vez en lugar de ser debido al viento que corría sobre su coño calvo, fue por la sensación de un par de dedos que comenzaron a lo largo de su muslo recogiendo algo de su esencia antes de moverse hacia arriba y sobre su raja. . Temari miró hacia atrás por encima del hombro después de asegurarse de que el shinobi de guardia no se había dado cuenta, lo cual no había notado, ya que finalmente notó que la nube de polvo se acercaba, a tiempo de ver a Sakura meter los dedos en la boca para limpiarlos. El coño de Temari comenzó a gotear aún más ante la mirada de placer que Sakura le envió a lo que estaba probando como si fuera un buen vino.

Temari sonrió mientras preguntaba suavemente con un tono burlón, "¿Cuándo te convertiste en una puta bisexual?"

Sakura esbozó una sonrisa llena de lujuria mientras respondía: "Ahora esa es la olla que llama a la tetera negra si alguna vez la escucho. Pero, si debe saber, intente compartir un apartamento con Ino en algún momento. Su libido está casi tan elevada como la de Naruto.

"Tal vez deberíamos hacer que ella y Tenten compartan un apartamento por un tiempo", dijo Temari divertido, "Ella es igual de promiscua".

Sakura se rió suavemente mientras preguntaba, "¿Pero entonces a quién culparíamos cuando resultó que no nos detenemos?"

Temari se echó a reír atrayendo la atención del chunin por un momento y esperó hasta que se concentró nuevamente en la nube que se acercaba para responder: "Buen punto". Los dos se quedaron en silencio, mientras que Temari se tomó un momento para pensar en lo extraña que era su vida porque estaba discutiendo esas cosas con un Leaf-nin. Por no hablar de una hoja Kunoichi que podría decir que había probado en la polla del hombre que amaba. Aún así, no cambiaría su vida por nada, no solo por lo profundamente que amaba a Naruto, sino por lo mucho que también amaba y apreciaba a las otras mujeres con él.

Temari pensó en cómo ella, Sakura y Samui habían terminado en la cama de Naruto chupando su polla después de que cada uno tenía un turno para llegar al orgasmo. Sabía que sonaría extraño para cualquier mujer que no estuviera afiliada al Harén, pero esperaba con ansias el día en que hubiera una mujer desnuda de cada una de las aldeas principales acostada sobre sus estómagos y chupando su polla perezosamente, ya que eso probablemente significaría estaban mucho más cerca de lograr sus objetivos para sofocar el caos del mundo shinobi.

Aún sabía que probablemente estaban a años de distancia de ese punto, por lo que se consoló al unirse a Samui ya que la historia había demostrado que había más mujeres que se unían desde una aldea en particular. Cuanto más en línea esa aldea comenzó a moverse de acuerdo con la ambición del harén.

Un hecho destacado cuando el chunin de servicio se preguntó más a sí mismo que las mujeres presentes, "¿Es ese Naruto?"

Temari miró la nube de polvo y se echó a reír cuando vio que el carro se precipitaba hacia el hueco en la pared de roca que rodeaba a Suna. Frente a él había varios clones que parecían perseguidos por el carro que se movía rápidamente. Los clones gritaban: "Fuera del camino. Muévete ", dio esa apariencia, aunque la sonrisa que Samui mostraba mientras se sentaba encima parecía estar en desacuerdo con la escena caótica.

Sakura se rió mientras decía: "Parece que esos dos se quedaron en la cama mucho más tiempo después de que necesitábamos irnos".

Temari asintió, antes de gritar, "¡Naruto!" cuando el carro pasó por debajo de su posición. El vagón pasó volando, pero el shinobi rubio apareció en el camino de polvo al soltar el vagón que él y sus clones habían estado presionando para compensar por el tiempo que él y Samui habían perdido, ya que terminaron quedándose una noche más.

"Um ... puedo explicar ..." dijo el rubio refiriéndose a la escena que estaba creando.

"Creo que tengo una buena idea de lo que está pasando", respondió Temari antes de sacar un sobre y arrojarlo a su amante.

Naruto sonrió mientras lo abría para encontrar un par de boletos, "Gracias", gritó con entusiasmo antes de salir después del vagón.

Naruto alcanzó el carro justo cuando estaba entrando en el patio de la División Suna de la Gran Compañía de Transporte de Árboles. Él le sonrió a Samui mientras ella saltaba del vagón para decir: "¿Son todas tus entradas tan llamativas? Me sorprende que ninguno de los Suna-nin que pasamos usó un jutsu para detenernos.

"Deberías haber estado aquí para el último", dijo una voz mientras la mujer a la que pertenecía caminaba hacia ellos. "La gente todavía está hablando de cómo Hiraishined entró para evitar la ejecución del Kazekage".

Samui se volvió para ver a una mujer de piel clara que contrastaba muy bien con el lápiz labial rojo que llevaba. Se acercó a Naruto y Samui con una sonrisa suave que el Kumo kunoichi había pasado las últimas noches con el jinchuriki como un amante sabía que se debía casi por completo a él. Para Samui, fue una experiencia bastante surrealista conocer a la mujer ya que había sentido su presencia a través de la marca de zorro, que lucía en su espalda justo detrás de su cadera derecha. Era una experiencia completamente nueva cuando había estado cerca de Sakura y Temari después de recibir su marca, ya que había pasado mucho tiempo con ellos antes de convertirse en miembro del Harén. Sin embargo, frente a ella había una mujer que era una pizarra en blanco aparte del hecho de que también había tomado al hombre rubio como amante.

Ella tuvo una idea del rol que la mujer estaba jugando actualmente cuando Naruto le presentó: "Samui, este es Guren. Ella está a cargo de la Oficina de envío de Great Tree para Suna. Supongo que ya descubriste cómo está conectada con nosotros.

"Bienvenido", dijo Guren alegremente, "en más de un sentido. Es un honor conocer la razón por la que mi envío llegó tarde. ¿Dónde están los bueyes que tiraban del carro?

Samui se sonrojó al pensar que Guren se refería a cómo ella y Naruto se habían retrasado al dejar el motel atrapados en su vida amorosa incluso después de que Temari y Sakura hubieran tenido que irse. Naruto se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza avergonzado cuando dijo: "Deberían estar aquí en breve. Eran demasiado lentos, así que dejé un par de clones con ellos para que pudiéramos empujar el carro. Tenemos solo unas pocas horas de retraso ".

"Eso puede ser, pero la caravana comercial que iba a transportar algunos de los artículos de este envío necesitaba irse. Necesitaré contratar algunos shinobi para escoltarlos. Con suerte, podrán ponerse al día antes de que la caravana llegue a su destino. El líder parecía creer que el mineral en bruto alcanzaría un alto precio con algunas de las otras caravanas, especialmente aquellas que viajan a la Tierra de la Miel. Ella dijo que los Samurai allí tienen problemas para asegurar el mineral que puede reaccionar al chakra ya que la Tierra del Hierro compra casi todo lo que llega al mercado abierto que sus propias montañas no producen.

Samui se inclinó cortésmente mientras decía: "Naruto y yo escoltaremos los suministros elegidos a su próximo destino de forma gratuita como recompensa por nuestra tardanza".

Las mejillas de Samui se calentaron cuando una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Guren cuando sugirió una razón menos altruista para su sugerencia cuando dijo: "Eso es muy generoso, y no puedo evitar notar que permite unas pocas noches más con Naruto". Tal vez debería tenerlo aquí conmigo para que pueda pagarme de una manera adecuada, y para asegurarme de que no haya más problemas ".

Samui de repente sintió que su deseo de seguir su sugerencia disminuía, lo que supuso que debía haber demostrado cuando Guren dijo: "Aún así, no puedo decir que te culpo. Mi propia introducción a mi nueva vida se produjo en condiciones similares. Puedo imaginar el atractivo de permanecer en el camino con él. Organizaré un mapa para guiarte a donde va la caravana, mientras tanto ...

"Mejor nos vamos", dijo Naruto agarrando la mano de Samui, "o de lo contrario vamos a llegar tarde. Definitivamente te lo compensaré más tarde, Guren.

Guren asintió mientras sabía muy bien cómo el rubio tenía la intención de hacer que llegara tarde a ella, lo que hizo que su coño se humedeciera. Al ver a Naruto tirar del Kumo-nin detrás de él, se dio la vuelta para ver que la carreta estaba descargada y cargada según fuera necesario para que todo estuviera listo para su próximo viaje, que con suerte solo comenzaría después de que él la cargara con suficiente semen para durar hasta Su próximo regreso a Suna.

Yukata se sintió nerviosa mientras yacía boca abajo en el perímetro del estadio Suna que se había construido para cuando fue anfitrión de los Exámenes Chunin. Actualmente servía como sede de lo que iba a ser el Puppet Battle Royale para determinar quién sería aceptado en el Cuerpo de Titiriteros. Al mirar las gradas, sospechó que la razón por la que el público podía presenciar la prueba se debía a lo popular que había sido el torneo que había celebrado Kiyomi y cuánto dinero había generado para la aldea de Konoha.

Dirigió su mirada hacia donde sentía a Naruto y sonrió mientras él miraba en su dirección con la mano sobre los ojos, mientras trataba de encontrarla ya que su zorro le decía que ella estaba exactamente donde él estaba mirando. Sin embargo, dado que una de las habilidades clave de un titiritero no se veía mientras manipulaban sus títeres, esperaba que el hecho de que no pudiera encontrarla a pesar de saber dónde mirar significaba que sus oponentes estaban igualmente obstaculizados.

Se ahorró un momento para mirar el perímetro del estadio Suna y que había estado lleno de varios arbustos, árboles, formaciones rocosas y otros lugares que un titiritero usaría para ocultarse. Yukata había decidido no aprovechar ninguno de ellos utilizando una técnica que Naruto le había enseñado cuando le explicó cómo funcionaría el concurso.

Ella tiró de la capa especial que Naruto le había dado y que a menudo había usado para su Técnica de Capa de Invisibilidad al escapar del jounin y chunin que lo persiguieron después de una broma que había hecho. Aunque la técnica en sí era solo de rango E, Naruto le había explicado que sentía que funcionaría para su ventaja, ya que a menudo había podido eludir la habilidad mucho mayor de los shinobi, ya que dudaban que un simple jutsu fuera efectivo contra ellos. Naruto la había ayudado a idear el diseño para que se mezclara perfectamente con la arena de la arena. Sintió que su cuerpo se calentaba cuando recordó haber hecho el amor debajo de él, ya que lo habían probado bromeando con varios jounin y se habían escondido en el suelo de la arena para eludirlos.

Al observar todos los escondites a lo largo del perímetro, sintió que aunque estaba extremadamente expuesta en la arena al aire libre, era poco probable que los títeres atacaran las pocas áreas desprovistas de escondites. Al repasar las reglas en su cabeza, sabía que había dos formas de ser eliminadas. El primero probablemente sería el más frecuente, que sería mediante la destrucción de los títeres de pie justo fuera del perímetro. Aunque los títeres estaban parados frente a los muchos escondites a lo largo del perímetro, dudaba que alguno de los titiriteros estuviera detrás de ellos. Después de todo, ella también había colocado a su fantasma títere frente a un afloramiento rocoso casi al otro lado de la arena.

Se sintió complacida cuando ninguno de los otros títeres se había movido frente a ella, ya que le daba más crédito a su creencia de que nadie pensaba que una persona se escondería a la intemperie, ya que sabía una de las primeras cosas que muchos de los títeres hacer es disparar una bomba de gas u otra arma en los escondites detrás de los títeres en caso de que alguien estuviera allí. Que nadie se había molestado en colocar su títere por ella le dijo a Yukata que sus oponentes probablemente no la habían detectado ya que ninguno de ellos estaba en ángulo para atacarla directamente, así como no invitar a otros a disparar en su dirección al no colocar un títere cerca. Observó una marioneta mientras comenzaba a moverse. Se movió de un escondite a otro mientras rastreaba los movimientos de alguien. A medida que el titiritero que estaba rastreando se asustó cada vez más, Yukata comenzó a detectarlo cada vez más fácilmente. Al igual que los otros títeres que se movieron para disparar sobre la posición una vez que comenzó el concurso. Finalmente, el titiritero, reconociendo que no iba a poder resituarse hasta que comenzara el partido y la atención de los demás se alejara, movió su marioneta frente a él para bloquear los ataques entrantes.

Esto destacó la segunda forma de ser eliminada, que era atacar directamente al titiritero. Si bien las armas se embotarían y no habría veneno que las cubriera, Yukata no estaba ansiosa por ser atrapada en el lado opuesto de ninguna de las armas desplegadas, incluso si embotaba la fuerza con la que serían lanzadas podría perforar fácilmente la carne o incluso los títeres mismos.

Terminó su búsqueda de sus oponentes para poder sintonizar con Kankuro mientras él explicaba los medios por los cuales se decidiría el partido. Acaba de terminar de describir los dos medios de eliminación antes de agregar: "El partido continuará hasta que solo quede un titiritero. No hace falta decir que el ganador será seleccionado en el Cuerpo de Titiriteros, pero hay varios espacios para llenar, así que animo a todos a organizar un espectáculo de primer nivel. Espere hasta que suene el zopilote y deseo a todos aquellos que compiten con la suerte ".

Kankuro dio un paso atrás para pararse detrás de la silla de su hermano. La mirada de Yukata se dirigió al Kazekage un momento antes de decidirse por su amiga Sari, que estaba sentada al lado de Gaara. Yukata se ahorró un momento para pensar en cómo había habido un momento en el que deseaba estar sentada a su lado. Sin embargo, su mirada se movió rápidamente hacia donde estaba sentado Naruto. Ella sonrió cuando lo vio animándola, aunque él estaba deliberadamente mirando hacia otro lado para no delatarlo.

El zumbador sonó, por lo que Yukata apartó todos los pensamientos innecesarios de su mente, aunque descubrió que disfrutar de los cálidos sentimientos que sentía por el jinchuriki no requería ningún esfuerzo adicional de su parte.

Naruto observó como casi de inmediato varios títeres disparaban en dirección al titiritero cuya posición había sido expuesta anteriormente. La marioneta que se parecía a una delgada figura humanoide con largas garras para las manos se movió para desviar varios de los ataques, pero un gran proyectil en forma de bola logró pasar. La pelota explotó causando que el área detrás de la marioneta se cubriera con un gas blanco. Naruto miró hacia abajo al programa que le habían dado para ver qué se suponía que reemplazaría el humo blanco ya que no se permitían gases venenosos por razones obvias.

El humo blanco resultó no ser un veneno que había sido reemplazado, sino gases lacrimógenos. Causó que el shinobi al que habían apuntado saltara de su escondite mientras se movía rápidamente para encontrar otro. Varios títeres trataron de atacarlo, pero el joven shinobi logró ponerse a salvo principalmente porque los otros titiriteros comenzaron a apuntar a los títeres enfocados en él. Naruto sonrió cuando el títere Fantasma de Yukata rápidamente cerró la distancia con uno. La marioneta de Yukata se construyó como un humano normal, donde la mayoría de las otras marionetas se parecían a animales o si los humanoides tendían a asumir rasgos exagerados, ya que eran demasiado voluminosos o delgados. También llevaba una capa hecha jirones con una capucha que ocultaba su rostro sin rasgos distintivos.

El Fantasma se deslizó a través de la arena hacia un gran títere en forma de golem que disparaba agujas al shinobi que acababa de trasladarse de la palma de su mano. El titiritero que lo controlaba parecía estar demasiado concentrado en su objetivo cuando Ghost logró cerrar la distancia y agarrar el brazo antes de dirigirlo hacia otro títere que se parecía a una versión en miniatura de la Forma Shukaku de Gaara. La versión títere de One-Tails bloqueó los ataques usando la cola que estaba hecha de metal.

Ghost se alejó cuando el Golem reaccionó tratando de golpear a la marioneta que sostenía su brazo. La atención de Naruto se volvió hacia el títere Shukaku cuando un ventilador incorporado al títere debajo de su cola comenzó a girar. Shukaku luego abrió la boca y una gran bala de aire como proyectil salió disparada. El aire condensado golpeó al Golem en el hombro derecho, lo separó y envió su brazo derecho volando. Intentó cerrar con el Shukaku, pero el títere del shinobi al que Golem había estado apuntando y que Naruto había llevado a llamar a Garras debido a las cuchillas de dos pies de largo que formaban los tres dedos de sus manos. Los dedos se extendieron haciendo que parecieran hélices cuando comenzaron a girar.

Aunque algunos títeres aún podrían funcionar en tales circunstancias, Kankuro's Crow es un ejemplo perfecto. Se hizo evidente que Golem no había sido construido para funcionar en varias piezas, por lo que apareció un juez detrás del shinobi que lo controlaba para escoltarlo.

La atención de Naruto volvió a Ghost para ver eso en lugar de estar agradecido por la ayuda de Yukata para distraer a Golem. La persona que controlaba Garras se movió para atacar a su marioneta. Las cuchillas giratorias intentaron conectarse con Ghost, pero la marioneta evitó ágilmente todos los golpes. Naruto sonrió mientras pensaba en cómo todo el buen control de Yukata sobre su creación era probablemente el resultado de toda la práctica que había aprendido mientras la usaba para disfrutar. Sabía que para construir la marioneta para que tuviera un toque suave y delicado, Yukata había necesitado sacrificar la fuerza que la mayoría de las marionetas manejaban. Por lo tanto, aunque Ghost parecía más voluminoso que Claws, en términos de fuerza, el otro títere era mucho más fuerte. Aún así, debido a los materiales más ligeros que Yukata había elegido, su títere se movía mucho más rápido que incluso el palo como Garras.

Un par de cuchillas salieron de un compartimento ubicado en la parte superior de los antebrazos de Ghost cuando Yukata movió su marioneta para atacar las articulaciones de los brazos en la espalda expuesta de Claws. Sin embargo, ella necesitaba revertir el rumbo de su marioneta rápidamente ya que el torso de Garras giró ciento ochenta grados. Fantasma desvió una de las garras giratorias antes de crear suficiente distancia entre los dos. Sin embargo, antes de que Claws pudiera acercarse, fue enviado volando por una cola de una marioneta que parecía un gran cocodrilo.

La nueva marioneta se centró en Ghost mientras abría la boca. Naruto notó una corriente de petróleo que se encendió cuando una pequeña llama apareció hacia el final de la boca del Cocodrilo. Ghost esquivó al lanzallamas mientras trataba de dar vueltas alrededor del títere de cocodrilo que giraba en círculo para rastrearlo. La hoja en el antebrazo derecho de Ghost se retrajo mientras sostenía su brazo derecho con la palma de la mano hacia su nuevo oponente. Un pequeño círculo se abrió en la palma de la mano de Ghost que arrojó varios kunai. Los dos kunai empalaron la cabeza de Crocodile con poco efecto, pero el último golpeó el puntal dentro de la boca de Crocodile que mantenía la boca abierta. Los gases que permitieron que el puntal se extendiera escaparon como resultado de que el kunai incrustado en su interior causara que la boca se cerrara de golpe.

La multitud estalló en la emoción de la bola de fuego, pero Yukata no tuvo un momento para disfrutar de su éxito cuando Garras una vez más atacó a su títere. La garra izquierda de la marioneta de su oponente ya no estaba girando, probablemente como resultado del golpe que la hizo caer. La cuchilla en el antebrazo derecho de Ghost volvió a salir cuando la de la izquierda se retrajo. Yukata usó la cuchilla para desviar los ataques de las Garras, lo que pareció asombrar un poco a su marioneta por los golpes más fuertes de su oponente. Ghost fue empujado hacia atrás por los implacables ataques del otro títere hasta que de repente evitó uno por completo, ya que mostró su velocidad mucho mayor. Ghost dio vueltas alrededor de su oponente que comenzó a girar su torso para atacar, pero en lugar de apuntar al títere. Yukata levantó la mano izquierda de Ghost, un compartimento abierto en la palma de su mano que era más grande que el ubicado en el derecho. Desde allí se dispararon tres proyectiles redondos que impactaron alrededor de donde se encontraba el operador de Garras.

Un humo azul apareció de los proyectiles que Naruto al comprobar que su programa vio era un gas dormido, lo que explicaba por qué Garras se hundió un momento después cuando el gas de acción rápida puso a su operador a dormir. Un par de títeres intentaron atacar la espalda expuesta de Ghost mientras decapitaba a Garras con la espada en su brazo derecho, pero saltó al aire y desapareció cuando Yukata activó su sello de transparencia. Las cuchillas de los dos títeres que se habían movido para atacar su creación mordieron los restos de Garras que terminaron antes de girar para atacarse entre sí.

Naruto se recostó en su asiento ya que sus marionetas amantes parecían estar fuera de peligro por eliminación en este momento. Pero sintió cierta preocupación cuando su mirada se dirigió al títere Shukaku que había acabado con su oponente actual y parecía estar esperando su momento antes de atacar al siguiente.

Yukata, que tenía mucha práctica manipulando su títere mientras era invisible, no necesitaba verlo como la mayoría de los titiriteros sabían exactamente dónde estaba. Entonces, aún invisible, aterrizó detrás de una de las marionetas y la cortó por la mitad con la cuchilla en su antebrazo izquierdo. Su espada se atascó a mitad de camino, lo que llevó al otro títere a atacar. Sin embargo, Ghost simplemente levantó su brazo derecho y disparó un kunai que se incrustó en el otro cofre de títeres antes de que la etiqueta explotando alrededor del mango se disparara. Ghost liberó su brazo del títere que casi había cortado por la mitad, pero se vio obligado a saltar cuando el títere Shukaku apareció a través del humo de la explosión para atacar.

Aunque todavía transparente, Ghost fue noqueado en el aire cuando Shukaku giró y golpeó su palo como cola contra su costado. La marioneta de Yukata volvió a la normalidad mientras rebotaba en el suelo arenoso de la arena. Se recuperó después de detenerse cerca de la posición de Yukata.

Los ojos de Yukata se abrieron de par en par cuando se preguntó si Tomari había visto su ubicación y esperaba eliminarla a ella y a su títere con un solo ataque. Ella notó el aire detrás de Shukaku siendo atraído hacia el ventilador. Yukata decidió apostar que solo había sido una coincidencia, por lo que permaneció acostada en su lugar mientras manipulaba su títere para ponerse de pie. Luego hizo que Ghost esquivara a la izquierda cuando Shukaku disparó una bala de aire, que pasó por encima de su cabeza y se estrelló contra la pared detrás de ella. Yukata dejó escapar el aliento mientras su apuesta valía la pena, ya que pensó que si se hubiera alejado, habría llamado la atención de los pocos titiriteros restantes que apuntarían tanto a ella como a su títere. Segura de que su ubicación seguía siendo desconocida, sin embargo respiró con más facilidad cuando la marioneta Shukaku comenzó a seguir a Ghost.

Antes de que pudiera disparar, los tres títeres restantes fuera de Ghost y Shukaku decidieron unirse al títere que se parecía a One-Tails. Sintió que sus esperanzas de lograr la victoria disminuían mientras veía al Shukaku fuertemente blindado absorber varios golpes, incluido un kunai con una bomba de papel colocada en la empuñadura con poco efecto. Si bien se trata de ataques de represalia, estalló o destrozó fácilmente los títeres restantes.

La multitud comenzó a animar a Tomari, el titiritero que controlaba el títere Shukaku al que llamaba Bijuu Buster. Yukata se sintió un poco decepcionada por eso ya que una parte de ella había esperado que se convirtiera en la favorita del público. Estaba a punto de aceptar, ya que dudaba que cualquier cosa en el arsenal de su marioneta pudiera pasar la madera pesada y el acero reforzado debajo que formaban su marioneta. Sin embargo, cortando el ruido había una voz que también reverberó a través de su marca de zorro: "¡Vamos, Yukata! ¡¡¡Puedes hacerlo!!!" Ella sintió la tranquilidad no solo de Naruto, sino también de las otras mujeres con las que estaba conectada y que estaban mirando en las gradas.

Sintiéndose envalentonada, trató de pensar en una forma de derrotar al títere Shukaku. Ella escaneó el perímetro con la esperanza de detectar alguna señal de Tomari, pero él estaba demasiado bien escondido. Pensó en cualquier debilidad que pudiera explotar y aunque sospechaba que si el partido se convertía en uno de resistencia, podría sobrevivirlo ya que no necesitaría gastar tanto chakra para manipular su títere como él. Dudaba que su marioneta pudiera absorber el daño que pudiera necesitar para forzar tal victoria. Consideró usar algunos de los otros armamentos de su marioneta para tratar de fumar a Tomari. Pero dudaba que tuviera la cantidad de bombas de gas necesarias para cubrir el perímetro y la mayoría de sus otras armas serían inútiles en la tarea, ya que un escondite adecuado bloquearía la mayoría de los kunai o senbon.

Yukata sonrió al darse cuenta de cómo derrotaría a la marioneta de Tomari, por lo que envió a Ghost hacia su oponente. El Bijuu Buster asumió su posición normal para disparar, pero ella trató de contrarrestar su inminente ataque activando otra característica de su títere. El humo comenzó a salir de los respiraderos ubicados en su parte posterior que cubrieron el área en un espeso humo negro en segundos. La cortina de humo no impidió que Tomari disparara, ya que envió varias explosiones al humo en vano. Eliminó gran parte de la cortina de humo, lo que le permitió a él y a la mayoría de la audiencia ver algo moviéndose dentro de lo cual el Bijuu Buster comenzó a rastrear.

Sin embargo, justo antes de que pudiera disparar, Ghost apareció detrás del Shukaku como una marioneta y disparó un kunai al ventilador ubicado debajo de su cola, que quedó expuesto cuando comenzó a jalar aire. Aspiró el kunai que explotó cuando la etiqueta envuelta alrededor del mango se encendió.

Yukata no saltó de alegría aunque quisiera, temiendo que la hiciera parecer un mal deporte. Sin embargo, ella sonrió, ya que Naruto no dejó que eso lo detuviera, ya que gritó con entusiasmo siendo uno de los pocos que no se sorprendió por el resultado. Ella se quitó la cubierta, cuando sonó el Buzzard y comenzó a caminar hacia el centro del escenario donde Kankuro apareció junto con Gaara. Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran hablar, Tomari corrió y dijo acusadoramente: "¡Ella hizo trampa! Las reglas establecían que solo se nos permitía usar una marioneta. Había una segunda en el humo.

Yukata estaba a punto de responder con enojo, pero Kankuro la golpeó cuando dijo: "¿Me estás acusando de no estar al tanto de las reglas?"

Tomari obviamente sabía que había ofendido al hermano del Kazekage, pero siguió diciendo: "N-no, pero cómo explicas esa sombra. Manipuló a uno de los otros títeres para que no se escondiera.

"Eso es lo que hizo para engañarte", admitió Kankuro, "Pero solo estaba manipulando a su marioneta".

"¿Qué? ¡Eso no tiene ningún sentido!

Kankuro suspiró antes de mirar a Yukata para preguntar: "¿Se lo mostrarías?"

Yukata asintió llamando a Ghost hacia ella, luego haciendo visibles las cuerdas del chakra, hizo que su marioneta levantara su mano izquierda y todos vieron cómo aparecían varias cuerdas de sus dedos para pegarlas en la marioneta destruida que había usado como señuelo. Tomari lo miró sorprendido cuando Yukata movió los dedos de la mano izquierda de Ghost y el otro títere se movió tan suavemente como pudo a pesar del daño que había sufrido. Él la miró y ella sonrió cuando le dijo: "Te dije que quería crear una marioneta con un toque más delicado".

Kankuro asintió y dijo: "Esa es una táctica inteligente. Tendré que intentarlo con Sasori.

"Lo-lo siento", dijo Tomari admitiendo su error mientras retrocedía.

Kankuro asintió con la cabeza, por lo que Gaara dijo: "Felicidades Yukata, el primero de muchos nuevos miembros en nuestro creciente Cuerpo de Titiriteros".

Yukata sonrió agradecida mientras aceptaba un parche del Kazekage que indicaba su nueva posición. Girándose, saludó a la audiencia que ahora aplaudía y anticipó las formas en que su amante mostraría su entusiasmo por su logro.

Temari se maravilló de lo diferente que parecía Samui ahora que era una de las amantes de Naruto. No fue un cambio masivo como lo había sido mientras estaba en medio de la pasión cuando Sakura y ella habían entrado en las dos rubias. Sin embargo, ella realmente parecía más cómoda en su propia piel y, por extensión, de alguna manera parecía menos distante. Ella todavía tenía una expresión aburrida o incluso desinteresada la mayoría de las veces, pero solo había una leve inclinación de sus labios que parecía hacer toda la diferencia. En muchos sentidos, le recordó a Suna Kunoichi a su hermano, quien aunque nunca había sido la persona más expresiva. Aquellos que lo habían conocido antes de su encuentro con Naruto podían ver fácilmente la diferencia en su comportamiento.

Pero por el momento, Temari no tuvo problemas para detectar la diversión de Samui mientras miraba a Naruto y sus clones, que empujaban el carro que ella, Sakura, Matsuri y la kunoichi de Kumo estaban montando. "C-vamos chicas", dijo Naruto respirando con dificultad, "Me estoy muriendo aquí. ¿No podemos tomar un descanso?

"No tendríamos que movernos tan rápido si alguien no hubiera sacado un Kakashi y hubiera llegado varias horas tarde a nuestra hora de salida", dijo Sakura burlonamente mientras se recostaba en la parte trasera del carro disfrutando de la brisa.

"E-no es mi culpa", dijo Naruto sacudiendo la cabeza, "Guren y Yukata no me dejaron ir hasta después de que les di varios orgasmos esa mañana".

Sakura rodó sobre su estómago mientras se enfocaba en su amante, "Dudo que hayas intentado tanto escaparte".

Samui sonrió ante la sonrisa satisfecha de sí misma que apareció en el rostro de su amante, incluso cuando ella dijo: "Tus tribulaciones parecen estar llegando a su fin. Creo que hemos alcanzado nuestro objetivo ".

"Oh, gracias", dijo Naruto mirando al cielo mientras sus clones y comenzó a empujar el carro con más fuerza.

Se vio impulsado a completar su tarea aún más cuando Sakura susurró: "No te preocupes, veré que estás debidamente recompensado".

Temari tuvo que aguantar mientras la carreta comenzaba a moverse aún más rápido hacia la caravana que descansaba cerca de uno de los oasis ubicados a lo largo de las rutas comerciales que usaban los demás. La Suna Kunoichi estaba nuevamente estupefacta por lo extraña, pero finalmente maravillosa que se había vuelto su vida. Su familia del harén le mostró que la ambición para la que trabajaban era posible ya que si todas las diferentes personalidades que formaban el harén podían unirse debido a su amor por el Naruto, entonces pensó que era algo que el resto de los Shinobi del mundo podrían lograr por amor a sus propias familias y hogares.

Al ver a Sakura inclinarse por el borde para besar a su amante compartido para motivarlo aún más, los pensamientos de Temari se volvieron hacia su madre, cuyos pensamientos en el presente parecían presentarla más como un obstáculo para ella y la ambición compartida de su amante que un aliado. Sin embargo, Temari sospechaba en secreto que Gaara tenía un motivo oculto al enviar a su madre a vivir a Konoha. Después de todo, aunque las razones que dio todas eran válidas, Gaara tuvo que reconocer que, como lo era actualmente, Naruto casi parecía atraer a las mujeres hacia él. Ella sonrió al pensar en cómo Naruto había logrado encantar a varias mujeres, que al principio le gustaban a Yukata, no tenían idea de quién era. Ella sabía que Gaara también era consciente de esto, y sin embargo, a pesar de eso, había colocado a su madre en la órbita de Naruto.

Temari tenía pocas dudas de que con el tiempo, Naruto lograría llevar a su madre a su forma de pensar. También en más de una ocasión pensó que su madre se beneficiaría de una buena follada dura. Pero ahora comenzaba a preguntarse si los dos eventos coincidirían entre sí. Le resultaba extraño que la idea de que algún día pudiera compartir a su madre con Naruto no la llenara de una sensación de repulsión. Pero ella lo atribuyó a haber presenciado tales actos de incesto en muchas ocasiones. Lo que sí la sorprendió fue lo mojada que se pondría al pensar en ello.

Ella presentó tales pensamientos para una fecha posterior, ya que si los dejaba continuar, necesitaría la manguera de Naruto para apagar el fuego que comenzaron. Aún con la idea firmemente plantada en su cabeza, se preguntó qué podría hacer para empujar a su madre a darse cuenta de por qué había elegido la vida que tenía. Una parte de ella se preguntaba si estaba leyendo más sobre las acciones de Gaara y luego estaba allí, pero cuando la carreta se detuvo, se encogió de hombros mentalmente, ya que pensó que su hermano debería haberse dado cuenta de que cuanto más tiempo Karura permaneciera cerca de Naruto, mayor sería el posibilidad de que ella sucumbiera a sus encantos, especialmente con sus amantes dedicados allí para ayudarla a seguir adelante.

"No parece que tengas buenas noticias para denunciar a Yuugao", dijo Tsunade sombríamente cuando el Capitán Anbu se detuvo ante su escritorio y se quitó la máscara.

"Mi escuadrón se trasladó para escoltar a Furofuki aquí como lo solicitaste, pero parece que alguien llegó primero a ella", informó Yuugao mientras se paraba frente al escritorio del Hokage. "Su casa en el monte Jofuku fue incendiada, y encontramos varias copias blancas de Zetsu esparcidas. Supongo que es posible que ella accidentalmente haya provocado el crecimiento de algunas de las esporas de Zetsu que luego la atacaron. Tuvimos un accidente similar en una de las salas de autopsias cuando esos cuerpos que Hana trajo de la base de Tobi fueron disecados. Encontramos lo que creemos que es el cuerpo de Furofuki en las ruinas del laboratorio, aunque es posible que necesitemos confiar en los registros dentales para confirmar que es ella ".

Tsunade se levantó de su escritorio para mirar por la ventana a la aldea mientras pensaba en el incidente que Yuugao mencionó. Un técnico de laboratorio había recogido las esporas que encontraron en los muchos Zetsu que el escuadrón de Hana había traído. El técnico tuvo entonces la brillante idea de canalizar chakra hacia ellos para ver qué pasaría. El técnico había sido asesinado cuando las esporas se convirtieron en varios Zetsu que extrajeron el chakra de él para que surgiera por completo. Afortunadamente, los estragos que habían causado eran limitados ya que un escuadrón de Anbu había sido estacionado para vigilar el procedimiento por si acaso. Las esporas no habían estado presentes en el cuerpo falso de Rin que había sido diseccionado en el laboratorio médico de la Guarida, aunque eso podría haber sido simplemente el resultado de los años de descomposición.

"Ese podría ser el caso", dijo Tsunade después de un momento, "se sabía que Furofuki era un poco imprudente, aunque sabía sobre la habilidad de las esporas". Ella pudo haber decidido experimentar con eso un poco.

"No pareces convencido", dijo Yuugao relajando su postura mientras comenzaba a hablar con Tsunade como miembro del harén y no como subordinada. "¿Tiene algo que ver con por qué nos enviaste a recogerla en primer lugar?"

"Lo primero es lo primero, ¿hay algo más que deba saber?" Tsunade preguntó volviéndose desde la ventana.

"Dos de mis hombres resultaron heridos buscando en el área. No gravemente, pero estarán fuera de servicio durante varias semanas. Fueron atacados por mecanismos de defensa de algunas variaciones de la flor Jofuku ", agregó Yuugao a su informe.

Tsunade frunció el ceño cuando dijo: "¿Variaciones que dices? ¿Qué tipo de variaciones?

Ubicada cerca del laboratorio de Furofuki había una cueva que ... "Yuugao comenzó a responder, pero se quedó dormida al pensar en la abertura ovalada en la tierra que habían encontrado y la sensación de temor que la llenaba. Al superarlo, continuó: "… tenía un campo de flores frente a él. Se parecían al Jofuku, excepto que en lugar de estar formados por una multitud de colores, cada flor era solo un tono. Sin embargo, parecen funcionar conjuntamente entre sí ".

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Bueno, a diferencia del Jofuku normal, los amarillos con los que nos encontramos reaccionarían violentamente incluso si no se hiciera ningún intento de tirar de ellos. Cuando mis hombres deambularon por ellos, fueron atacados por creaciones de polen de quien sea que estuvieran pensando. Supongo que simplemente al pasar por ellos fue suficiente para activar este mecanismo de defensa. Después de tratar con ellos, ordené que el campo se quemara pero las flores rojas liberaron un polen que suprimió las llamas. Eventualmente, aunque logramos despejar un camino al concentrar varios jutsu de Tierra, Agua y Fuego para destruir las flores y lidiar con la defensa que cada tipo de color creó para debilitar el jutsu o destruirnos. Mi única suposición es que Furofuki los plantó para proteger lo que había en esa cueva, porque cubriendo cada pulgada de la cueva había más flores, excepto mucho más grandes.

"Está bien, ¿qué crees que estaba protegiendo?"

Yuugao se estremeció sin poder sacudirse la sensación de que era algo mejor dejar enterrado. Intentando describir su inquietud, dijo: "No lo sé. Pero casi tuve la sensación de que la cueva se había convertido en una especie de útero ". Tsunade arqueó una ceja y explicó: "Era difícil de ver, pero al final de la cueva había una especie de capullo de flor azul cerrado. Si tuviera que adivinar que todas las flores que recubren la superficie de la cueva deberían evitar que alguien se meta con ese brote. Con más hombres podríamos ...

"No, si crees que es mejor que no nos metamos con esto, entonces quiero que formes un equipo de sellado y otro escuadrón de Anbu. Sellaremos la cueva detrás de una barrera y colocaremos un equipo Anbu para vigilarla por si acaso. Además, muévete a través de los restos de su casa en busca de notas sobre lo que estaba haciendo, "ordenó Tsunade retomar su asiento.

Yuugao asintió, pero antes de irse preguntó: "¿Qué es lo que estás buscando? Sospechabas de ella por algo más. De lo contrario, no nos habrías enviado.

Tsunade asintió mientras sacaba un informe de su escritorio que arrojó sobre él, "Este es el informe que Furofuki me envió con respecto a su mirada al Zetsu Blanco". Ofrecía una visión nula de quién o cómo fueron creados. Básicamente, una gran pérdida de tiempo, no es algo que esperarías de alguien que tuvo la oportunidad de explorar la fusión real de plantas y hombres que representa Zetsu. Más aún, cuando le pregunté sobre Zetsu y quién podría haberlo creado, dijo que no podía pensar en nadie, pero que se comunicaría con algunos colegas. Corremos en círculos similares, así que conoce a las mismas personas, y ella no se ha puesto en contacto con ninguna de ellas. Más importante aún, cuando les hago la misma pregunta, todos responden con el mismo nombre ".

"Furofuki," dijo Yuugao entendiendo las sospechas de Tsunade.

El Hokage asintió mientras entrelazaba sus dedos frente a su cara, "De hecho. Creo que Furofuki pudo haber sido el que creó Zetsu en primer lugar ".

El Capitán Anbu parecía sorprendido por la idea, pero preguntó: "¿Para qué?"

"Quizás como pago por algo que el Corredor le proporcionó a cambio. El robo de Synthetic Hero's Water cerró un proyecto en el que no quería trabajar en primer lugar de acuerdo con sus compañeros ", sugirió Tsunade.

Yuugao frunció el ceño pero tenía una teoría propia, así que le preguntó: "Con su permiso, me gustaría que un equipo de investigadores regrese al Monte Jofuku para recolectar muestras de suelo".

Los ojos de Tsunade se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Yuugao estaba sugiriendo, "No me digas que crees que se lo robaron a sus plantas".

"Creo que podría ser una posibilidad. El agua del héroe natural es tan venenosa para las plantas fuera del árbol que se dice que oculta Taki, que la produce como lo es para las personas ".

"Pero, ¿por qué robarlo?", Preguntó Tsunade, "me refiero a que con el proyecto un éxito que podría haber producido tanto como quería y profundizado en la investigación que lo usó en las plantas".

"Primero veamos si mi presentimiento es correcto, antes de tratar de descubrir sus motivos", dijo Yuugao sintiendo una mayor urgencia por sellar la cueva. "Pero si ella lo tomó, creo que ambos podemos estar de acuerdo, significa que no quería que el Leaf lo tuviera porque en algún momento estaba planeando volverse deshonesta".

"Bien, déjame saber lo que encuentres y ten cuidado".

Yuugao asintió rápidamente mientras volvía a ponerse la máscara antes de irse para completar su misión. Tsunade se levantó para salir de su oficina para dirigirse a su laboratorio médico en la Guarida. A pesar de la presencia del cuerpo ubicado en el laboratorio de Furofuki, no podía sacudirse la sensación de que, incluso si se identificaba como la mujer en cuestión, su hogar aún podría estar en peligro por lo menos por Zetsu, un ser que sospechaba que Furofuki tenía. creado. Pero a cambio de lo que el Hokage sabía, probablemente la mantendría despierta toda la noche mientras revisaba toda la investigación conocida de Furofuki con la esperanza de descubrir algún motivo detrás de sus acciones.

Gaara corrió hacia el Puppet Armory que tenía humo saliendo de los pisos superiores donde se guardaban la mayoría de los diseños y otros archivos relacionados con títeres. Al encontrar a su hermano siendo atendido, el Kazekage se le acercó rápidamente y le preguntó: "Kankuro, ¿estás bien?"

"Sí bien. Solo respiré un poco de humo del fuego, "respondió Kankuro mientras despedía al médico.

"¿Que pasó?" Preguntó el Kazekage, dirigiendo su mirada al tercer piso de la Armería de Marionetas, de donde parecía provenir la mayor parte del humo.

"Alguien intentó acceder a las Técnicas de Marionetas Prohibidas que fueron selladas en el Tercer Piso", respondieron su hermano y el Líder de las Fuerzas de Marionetas de Suna. "Pensé que uno de los nuevos reclutas se estaba volviendo demasiado curioso cuando me di cuenta. Resultó ser Mukade. Es un maestro de marionetas Jounin que usa títeres de terracota. Estaba buscando en algunos archivos que Chiyo había sellado. Me las arreglé para derrotarlo, pero resultó ser uno de esos títeres marionetas suyos. El interior estaba lleno de algunas etiquetas de bombas incendiarias. Supongo que quería destruir la evidencia de lo que estaba buscando, pero no el resto del conocimiento almacenado allí. Él, como cualquiera, sabe lo valioso que es parte de ese conocimiento ".

Gaara recordó al demacrado hombre de cabello castaño que siempre parecía enfermo debido a que era anormalmente pálido. Frunciendo el ceño ante la declaración de su hermano, dijo: "Es por eso que si se volvió pícaro, pero no lo destruyó, significa que probablemente planea volver a reclamar ese conocimiento en algún momento. Necesitamos descubrir qué tomó y detenerlo ".

"Es por eso que revisé los documentos en llamas respirando humo en lugar de sacar mi trasero de allí", dijo Kankuro sosteniendo algunos de los trozos de papel quemado que había rescatado. "Parece que todo lo que estaba investigando estaba atado a unas ruinas llamadas Roran".

"Roran dices," una voz anciana interrumpió.

"Ah, gracias por venir al Honorable Anciano Ebizo", dijo Kankuro después de haber enviado al hombre. "Sí, esperaba que pudieras decirnos por qué el élder Chiyo estaba interesado en un lugar así y por qué sellaría lo que aprendió".

El anciano se acarició la barbilla mientras luchaba por recordar por qué el nombre le sonaba familiar. "Ah, sí, sucedió hace veintidós años si no me equivoco".

"¿Que hizo?"

"La caída de Roran", dijo Ebizo antes de explicar, "Roran era una pequeña ciudad-estado, muy parecida a las tierras de This and That. Varios años antes de su caída, de repente experimentó un período de rápida expansión. Se rumoreaba que el secreto detrás de esta expansión se debía a que la Reina de Roran abrió el Ryumyaku, un vasto poder ubicado debajo del desierto allí. La familia real de Roran supuestamente pudo abrir y cerrar el flujo de ella a voluntad ".

"¿Crees que Mukade está interesado en el poder de Ryumyaku?" Gaara le preguntó al anciano.

"Indudablemente que sí", fue la respuesta del anciano, "Pero ha estado sellado durante veintidós años, y sin una persona de la Royal Bloodline para abrirlo, no puede acceder a él. Hubo un incidente justo antes de que Roran fuera saqueado y destruido por bandidos atraídos por los rumores de poder ubicados debajo de él ".

"¿Qué tipo de incidente?" Kankuro preguntó.

"Nadie lo sabe, pero se rumoreaba que uno de los ministros de Roran intentó tomar el control de Roran, y probablemente también del Ryumyaku", explicó el anciano. "Se rumoreaba que la Hoja tenía algo que ver con detener la trama y lo que Chiyo encontró en la Fuente del Ryumyaku parecería corroborar eso".

"¡Mierda! ¿Qué espera Mukade ganar al investigar una fuente de energía que ha sido encerrada? Kankuro preguntó confundido.

"Quizás esté buscando un medio para reactivarlo", sugirió Ebizo, "hay rumores de que la gente de Roran se ha vuelto nómada. La última reina de Roran logró salvar a su gente de los bandidos al abandonar la ciudad. Puede que todavía esté viva para reiniciar el flujo, aunque la Hoja colocó un medio adicional en la Fuente para evitar eso, creo.

"¿Cuál era el interés del élder Chiyo en Roran?" Gaara le preguntó al anciano.

"La arquitectura, en realidad", declaró Ebizo, "según lo que recuerdo del interés de Chiyo. Estaba convencida de que gran parte de la expansión de Roran fue canalizar el Ryumyaku, pero el diseño de la tubería también se pudo haber utilizado para alimentar un increíble jutsu de marionetas. Uno que permitiría a alguien controlar no solo unas pocas docenas o incluso cientos como Sasori había logrado, sino quizás un número ilimitado.

"Entonces Mukade puede haber estado simplemente buscando el diseño para ese jutsu", dijo Gaara. Centrándose en el Anciano, "supongo que el élder Chiyo lo trazó y luego lo selló".

"Eso parece probable", respondió Ebizo. "Pero aún así, para alimentar el diseño, se necesitaría una fuente de energía prácticamente ilimitada".

"Lamentablemente, existen más de unos pocos", respondió Gaara. "Quizás, Mukade cree que un Bijuu sería un reemplazo aceptable o desea vender el Diseño al mejor postor. Más de un pueblo o país podría estar dispuesto a comprar tal cosa con la idea de construirlo. Ese es en realidad un escenario más probable que Mukade creyendo que podría construir tal cosa por sí mismo. ¿Aún tenemos recursos cerca de las ruinas de Roran en caso de que él vaya allí?

"No es que yo sepa", dijo Kankuro, "aunque, Temari y Matsuri están haciendo un trabajo para la Great Tree Shipping Company que los llevó en esa dirección".

"Naruto también está con ellos", dijo Gaara seguro de que una vez que su amigo se enterara de la amenaza, se ofrecería como voluntario para ayudar. Gaara estaba a punto de dar la orden de que su Anbu cazara al traidor y contactara a Temari, pero luego escuchó el ruido de un ruido que normalmente asociaba con los títeres.

Al volverse vio, docenas de títeres caminando hacia ellos. Kankuro reconoció la amenaza cuando dijo: "¡Mierda! Parece que Mukade se ayudó a algunos de los marionetas sellados que creó el Clan Shirogane. Estas cosas no necesitan que la gente las mueva, así que las está usando para ganar tiempo ".

"Tiempo tendremos que darle", dijo Gaara mientras los títeres se movían para atacar a su gente. "Protege a los civiles. Élder Ebizo, por favor diríjase a la torre de comunicación y envíe un mensaje a Temari. Quiero que investigue a Roran en caso de que Mukade vaya allí.

El anciano desapareció para seguir las órdenes del Kazekage mientras Gaara y su shinobi se movían para contener a los títeres con la intención de dañar a los Civiles de Suna.

Naruto no pudo evitar jugar con la espada Chakra que Sakura le había dado al recibir la palabra de Gaara sobre el posible interés del ninja Mukade desaparecido en las ruinas de Roran. Se habían vinculado y habían estado viajando con la Caravana de Sara, ya que Matsuri aparentemente conocía tanto a Sara como a su hija. Ella se había ofrecido para escoltar los suministros a la caravana desde que Seramu celebraba su decimoséptimo cumpleaños en pocos días. Naruto no se sorprendió al pensar que los padres de Matsuri habían interactuado y se habían hecho amigos con mucha gente local como buscadores de agua.

La fiesta de Seramu iba a ser un asunto bastante grande ya que la gente de la Caravana de Sara veía a una persona que sobrevivía diecisiete años como un hito que valía la pena celebrar de la misma manera que otras culturas veían la celebración del decimosexto año de una niña, aunque las razones diferían drásticamente. Fue algo que la Caravana hizo por todos aquellos que alcanzaron tal hito. Seramu rápidamente invitó a Naruto a asistir, aunque ella mostró menos entusiasmo por extender la invitación a las otras mujeres con las que estaba.

Acababan de llegar al antiguo fuerte, que se había convertido en una posada donde se celebraría la celebración, cuando un halcón mensajero llegó a Temari con detalles sobre Mukade y lo que podía estar haciendo. Naruto sonrió cuando Seramu le hizo prometer que volvería para su cumpleaños, lo que había acordado hacer siempre que se resolviera la crisis actual. Matsuri se había quedado para proteger a Sara y a su hija, ya que Naruto sabía que eran del linaje real que el mensaje había mencionado y que se requeriría si Mukade quería reiniciar el Ryumyaku.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Sakura colocó una mano sobre su hombro para decir: "Oye, sé que la chakra es genial para jugar. ¿Pero no deberías estar manteniendo los ojos abiertos para problemas?

Naruto se rió entre dientes cuando respondió: "Para eso están los clones de sombra. Me preguntaba por qué tenías esto.

Sakura le sonrió a su amante mientras le explicaba: "Eso está hecho del metal que le hemos adquirido a Kumo. Muchos de nuestros herreros de metal han dicho que el hierro que proviene del suelo tiene más chakra infundido que cualquiera con el que hayan trabajado antes. Además de hablar en la conferencia médica, Tsunade me pidió que lo probara en Suna, ya que esas cuchillas fueron diseñadas originalmente para cortar hilos de chakra ".

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "Parece aceptar el chakra mucho más fácil que otras armas similares que he usado". Pero, ¿por qué me lo das?

Sakura lo besó suavemente antes de responder: "Porque tú eres la que ha estado entrenando con una espadachina de la niebla y el capitán de la hoja Anbu". Naruto inclinó la cabeza al pensar en su entrenamiento con Miya y Yuugao. Supuso que Haku también podría incluirse en la categoría de una espadachín de la niebla, ya que ella usó la espada de Zabuza para hacerse un nombre, con la intención de algún día devolverla a la tumba de su maestro.

Naruto se puso rígido cuando rápidamente se puso de pie al sentir que uno de sus clones se disipaba. Sakura también se puso alerta, preguntando: "¿Problemas?"

Naruto asintió, "Una marioneta atacó a uno de mis clones". Luego cargó en la dirección de la que venía la amenaza con Sakura detrás de él cuando contactó a Temari y Samui a través de sus marcas de zorro. Al llegar rápidamente al área donde su clon había llegado a su fin, escaneó el área en busca de algún tipo de pista, pero tuvo que saltar cuando algo comenzó a acercarse a él justo debajo de la superficie de la tierra. Una marioneta apareció desde el suelo, que trató de ensartarlo con sus garras, pero fue enviada volando por una patada de Sakura.

Dio un salto hacia atrás sorprendida cuando un compartimento se abrió en su arcón y un puñado de cuchillas se cerró en un intento de atravesarla. Adivinando la razón por la que su patada no la había destrozado, le informó a su compañero de equipo y amante: "Él está reforzando su cuerpo de arcilla usando chakra. Ve por los hilos.

"Correcto", dijo Naruto activando la hoja de chakra que sostenía mientras se esforzaba por detectar los hilos casi invisibles. Al ver un destello de ellos, saltó hacia adelante cortando el aire con la única evidencia de que golpeó algo siendo la marioneta que cayó al suelo.

"Aléjate de eso. A Mukade le gusta atrapar sus creaciones, "gritó Temari mientras aparecía sacando su abanico de su espalda y disparando una poderosa ráfaga de viento al títere inmóvil que fue arrastrado como resultado. Naruto y Sakura siguieron sus instrucciones mientras la marioneta explotaba unos momentos después.

"Gracias Temari", dijo Naruto mientras él y Sakura se acercaban a las dos kunoichi rubias.

La kunoichi de Suna asintió y preguntó: "¿Viste a Mukade?"

"No", dijo Naruto, "pero parece que sus hilos se dirigían en esa dirección. Tiene que estar relativamente cerca.

Temari inclinó la cabeza y respondió: "Pero es probable que se dirija a la cámara de la Fuente que todavía no hemos encontrado. Quizás deberíamos haber traído a Sara después de todo.

"Hubiera sido imprudente traerla", señaló Samui. "Mukade todavía no tiene un medio para reactivar el Ryumyuka".

Temari estuvo de acuerdo, pero todavía estaba preocupado mientras explicaba: "Lo sé, pero él tiene que estar aquí por algo. Para que él se muestre significa que no necesariamente necesita el chakra ubicado en este lugar para lograr su objetivo. Podría ser cualquier cosa, incluidos los diseños arquitectónicos de la ciudad. Solo desearía que Sara y su gente pudieran haber proporcionado alguna idea al respecto. Lo único que puede recordar es que uno de sus ministros intentó matarla después de construir los tubos que canalizaban a Ryumyuka a través de la ciudad ".

"Bueno, no estamos más cerca de detenerlo para discutirlo", dijo Naruto. "Mis clones encontraron una entrada que conducía a la clandestinidad en la dirección hacia la que se dirigían las cuerdas de Mukade. Vamos a poner fin a esto ".

Llegaron a la entrada que los clones de Naruto habían descubierto y corrieron escaleras abajo hacia las entrañas de la tierra. Alrededor de un tercio del camino hacia abajo, Naruto maldijo cuando dijo: "Mis clones se encuentran con cierta resistencia. Parece que Mukade se aferró a algunos de esos títeres para desalentar la persecución ".

"Déjame eso a mí", dijo Temari moviéndose hacia el frente del grupo tan pronto como la batalla entre clones y títeres apareció, sacó su abanico y envió una gran ráfaga de viento que bajaba las escaleras. Golpeó tanto al clon como a la marioneta, y muchos de ellos cayeron al borde de las escaleras. El grupo corrió a través del resto disperso que Naruto ató al crear más clones detrás de ellos.

Al llegar al pie de las escaleras, continuaron hasta llegar a una habitación grande. La mayor parte de la habitación carecía de pisos, excepto por un pequeño puente de piedra que conducía a una plataforma cuadrada en el centro. Temari vio a su presa parada en el centro de la plataforma, lo que la hizo gritar: "Se acabó Mukade".

El ninja desaparecido sonrió cuando respondió: "Un Suna-nin, un Kumo-nin y un Leaf-nin, todo en un solo lugar. Suena casi como la acumulación de una broma ".

"Siempre y cuando entiendas que eres el remate", replicó Naruto comenzando a correr hacia el hombre.

"Me temo que simplemente estás fuera de tiempo", dijo Mukade mientras se inclinaba usando un jutsu que las notas de Chiyo habían descrito para absorber el sello que se había colocado sobre el altar del Ryumyuka y comenzó a liberar al kunai. enterrado en ella. Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de par en par al reconocerlo como un kunai de tres puntas utilizado para el Hiraishin, pero aprovechando su presencia se teletransportó hacia él justo cuando un pilar blanco estalló alrededor del ninja desaparecido.

Una voz melódica despertó a Naruto mientras cantaba una canción que le resultaba extrañamente familiar pero que no podía ubicar. Sus primeros pensamientos se volvieron hacia sus amantes mientras se despertaba instantáneamente solo capaz de sentir que Samui, Temari y Sakura estaban cerca. Sin saber por qué no podía sentir el resto, se volvió hacia la voz para encontrar a una joven que una vez más le resultaba familiar. Le tomó un segundo, pero al imaginar a su hija mayor de repente se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando una versión más joven de la madre de Seramu. También reconociendo la canción como la que Seramu había dicho que su madre le había enseñado, él dijo confundido. "¿Sara?"

La mujer jadeó enviándole una mirada sorprendida y sorprendida que no contenía ningún indicio de reconocimiento antes de lanzarse sobre la roca en la que había estado sentada. Corrió hacia la única entrada a la habitación, desapareciendo rápidamente a través de ella.

"Oye, espera", gritó Naruto persiguiéndolo, pero se detuvo en la entrada. Al pie de las escaleras, que bajaban desde la entrada, había dos criaturas voluminosas que le impedían el paso. Levantaron sus manos que tenían tubos huecos para buscar dedos que repentinamente surgieron grandes cuchillos como clavos que dispararon contra él. El rastro de los proyectiles era púrpura como hilos que supuso que se usaron para guiarlos. Naruto dio un salto hacia atrás, pero no fue necesario ya que el proyectil golpeó una especie de barrera que parecía drenarles la energía al pasar a tierra sin dañar el jardín como habitación.

La entrada comenzó a cerrarse, mientras Naruto se movía para escapar, pero se vio obligado a retroceder cuando las criaturas intentaron seguir sus proyectiles. Terminaron desmoronándose cuando atravesaron la barrera, pero permitió que las puertas se cerraran sin que él pudiera pasar. Naruto maldijo considerando volar a través de la entrada de piedra, pero al mirar hacia arriba vio algunas ventanas que permitían la entrada de luz en la habitación, así que comenzó a saltar por las paredes.

Al encontrarse en el centro de una ciudad, miró a su alrededor confundido por un momento antes de moverse para relacionarse con sus amantes. "¿Qué diablos está pasando?" preguntó al reunirse con ellos para descubrir que lo habían seguido a la columna de luz. Al ser informado de lo que descubrieron, incluyendo que la ciudad parecía estar protegida por títeres, rápidamente los contó en su breve encuentro con quien parecía ser una Sara degenerada

"Creo que es obvio que retrocedimos en el tiempo", Samui suministrado, que los otros dos amantes de Naruto aceptaron como la única explicación lógica.

Le costó más creerlo cuando preguntó: "Espera un minuto, ¿no es una conclusión bastante extrema?"

Samui arqueó una ceja y respondió: "Has tomado un amante del pasado, ¿no?"

"Bueno, sí", dijo Naruto rascándose la mejilla, "Pero ..."

"Naruto, ese kunai Mukade que se liberó era una pata triple utilizada para el Hiraishin", dijo Sakura. "También es probable que se usara para atar el sello, lo que cuando lo absorbió significaba ..."

"Durante un período de tiempo estuvo en un estado de cambio debido a que Hiraishin era un jutsu de espacio-tiempo", dijo Naruto aplicando la lección en sellos que Mito le había estado dando. "Estás sugiriendo que usó el sello que absorbió para regresar en el tiempo y hacerse cargo de Roran cuando todavía estaba activo".

"En realidad, creo que lo usó para convertir a Roran en la ciudad en la que se convirtió", dijo Temari mirando a varios títeres flotar cerca de su posición. "Solo estábamos atrapados en su estela temporal. Probablemente controló cuando llegó, por lo que es posible que estuviera detrás de la expansión de Roran en primer lugar al llegar años antes. Acabamos de llegar aquí en un punto aleatorio ".

"Los títeres volando darían crédito a esa teoría", sugirió Samui. "Aún así, es posible que Mukade no haya pensado en su plan. El hecho de que Roran fuera una ruina en nuestro tiempo hace que parezca probable que este sea un plan destinado al fracaso ".

"Porque estamos aquí para detenerlo", dijo Naruto golpeando su puño con la mano. Sin embargo, Sara todavía está en peligro. Ella dijo que su madre fue asesinada por uno de sus asesores, y que él también trata de matarla. Estoy dispuesto a apostar que ese es el bastardo que estamos buscando ".

Sakura asintió, pero dijo: "Eso es probable. Pero Sara no recordaba haberse reunido con nosotros, aunque seguía enviando miradas furtivas hacia nosotros.

Temari sonrió mientras agregaba: "La mayoría de ellos parecían centrados en Naruto".

"¿Crees que se convierte en un miembro de la familia pero no podía decir nada?" Sakura preguntó. "Quizás Seramu es su hija".

"No, a menos que el cambio que hizo Kiyomi que le impide quedar embarazada se haya revertido de repente", dijo Temari. "Creo que la respuesta más obvia es que se usó algún tipo de jutsu de borrado de memoria en ella y su gente con respecto a nosotros viajando al pasado. Creo que sería mejor para nosotros mantener un perfil bajo e intentar cuidar a este asesor sin interactuar con Sara, o hacerlo lo menos posible. ¿No estás de acuerdo Naruto?

Los tres kunoichi miraron hacia donde Naruto había estado parado, pero habiendo estado absortos en su discusión sobre su situación, no lo habían visto escaparse. "Maldición, ¿a dónde fue?" Temari dijo que ya usaba su marca de zorro para localizarlo.

Ella no lo necesitó por mucho tiempo ya que de repente él corrió sosteniendo a una mujer bien vestida sobre su hombro gritando: "¡Vamos, tenemos que irnos ahora!"

Sus tres amantes miraron hacia donde había huido para ver un ejército de títeres persiguiéndolo. "¡Naruto!" Sakura gritó siendo la primera en perseguirlo, seguido rápidamente por Temari y Samui, "de todas las cosas para hacer".

"No es mi culpa", respondió Naruto saltando para evitar una explosión de energía que uno de los títeres que los seguía disparó desde su cañón como brazo. "Solo quería ponerle ojos y crear un clon para mantener las pestañas. La encontré dirigiéndose a su gente desde un balcón cuando la empujaron ".

"No me empujaron", dijo Sara golpeando su espalda, "El balcón debajo de mí se derrumbó".

"Debido a que fuiste empujado a una sección debilitada", gritó Naruto evitando otra explosión. "No tuve más remedio que salvarla".

"Eres un tonto, me estás secuestrando", respondió Sara enojada. "Esos son mis guardias que te persiguen".

"Sí, bueno, ¿cómo es que tus guardias no se movieron para salvarte cuando estabas cayendo?" Preguntó Naruto silenciando a la Reina. "Seguro que se interesaron después de que salte a su rescate".

Sara no estaba segura de por qué sus guardias no habían respondido, pero dijo: "E-fueron simplemente sorprendidos. Es lo que esperarías de un accidente. Que reaccionaste tan rápido significa que quizás tú eras el que estaba detrás de eso ".

"¿Puedes darle un descanso?" Naruto respondió: "En caso de que se te haya escapado, esos títeres te están apuntando a mí junto conmigo. No parecen demasiado interesados en rescatarte, sino en eliminarte ".

"Por qué, el ministro Anrokuzan los controla y solo sirvió para protegerme después de la muerte de mi madre".

Temari se volvió hacia los títeres que disparaban un Jutsu de guadaña de viento que cortaba varios títeres. Fue seguido por una guadaña de relámpagos del tanto de Samui que golpeó a varios más y los hizo agrietarse y romperse debido a la debilidad del Chakra de la Tierra ante los relámpagos. Los dos kunoichi saltaron rápidamente detrás de Naruto y Sakura mientras se tomaba el momento para crear cientos de Shadow Clones para distraer al resto. Los clones compraron algo de espacio para respirar, pero no duró mucho ya que más títeres pululaban desde otras direcciones.

Los títeres en una de las direcciones comenzaron a volar erráticamente antes de quedar cubiertos de insectos que aparecían desde su interior. Tres hombres enmascarados aparecieron en uno de los puentes que se extendían entre torres cuando los títeres comenzaron a caer a su alrededor. El hombre de cabello rubio en el medio gritó: "¡Por aquí! ¡Prisa!"

Al no ver muchas opciones, Naruto ordenó a sus amantes que las siguieran. Los hombres se lanzaron a una de las entradas de las torres que el hombre enmascarado de cabello oscuro con un gorde atado a la espalda se selló con una pared de insectos. Los primeros títeres lo golpearon y fueron rápidamente destruidos cuando sus cables de chakra fueron cortados por los voraces insectos. Los siguientes disparos de energía dispararon contra la torre causando que los insectos se dispersaran, pero cuando entraron no encontraron señales del shinobi.

Los dos grupos que le dieron el papel a los títeres se miraron tensos el uno al otro antes de que el hombre enmascarado con el pelo rojo le diera un codazo Naruto supuso como el líder. Señaló hacia la diadema de Temari, lo que provocó que el hombre rubio con una máscara preguntara: "Un par de Leaf-nin con una kunoichi de Suna". Dirigió su atención a Samui, que no llevaba una diadema que le hizo preguntar: "¿Y de dónde eres?"

"Teniendo en cuenta que estás invadiendo aquí, tal vez deberías responder eso primero", dijo Naruto desviando la pregunta ya que no estaba seguro de con quién estaban alineados los hombres e incluso si era la Hoja lo que no significaba que reaccionarían. tan tranquilamente a un Kunoichi de Kumo.

"Esa es una declaración bastante audaz teniendo en cuenta que también estás invadiendo la Tierra del Viento", dijo el hombre quitándose la máscara para mostrar el Símbolo de la hoja oculta oculto en el guardia que cubría su frente y costados de la cara. Sin embargo, eso no fue lo que atrajo su atención ya que la cara era una que él conocía bastante bien y pertenecía a su padre. "Dd ..." Rápidamente se contuvo cuando dijo: "Minato Namikaze, el Tercer Hokage no me dijo que estabas operando en esta área cuando asignó a mi escuadrón para proteger a la Reina Sara".

"Eso es gracioso, esa es exactamente la misma misión que me dio", respondió Minato. Dirigiendo su mirada nuevamente a Temari, agregó: "Nunca he oído hablar de un escuadrón compuesto por shinobi de dos pueblos. Sé que el tratado que firmaron el Tercer Kazekage y el Tercer Hokage tiene una estipulación para un examen conjunto de Chunin, pero este nivel de cooperación parece bastante sospechoso ".

"¿Puedes hablar de esas tonterías más tarde", dijo Sara interrumpiéndolas con dureza. "Ambos son intrusos en mi reino en lo que a mí respecta. Afirmas que el Hokage te ha asignado para protegerme. Sin embargo, ¿no mencionas de quién? "

Minato estaba a punto de responder que no estaban seguros, pero fue golpeado por el hombre rubio situado frente a él, "Ese sería tu ministro Anrokuzan". Tenemos buena autoridad de que él se infiltró en su corte para poder usar el Ryumyuka como fuente de energía para impulsar su jutsu títere ".

Temari intervino cuando dijo: "Mi colega tiene razón. Después de que el Hokage alertó al Kazekage de sus sospechas, nuestras propias fuentes verificaron que el hombre podría ser un ninja perdido de Suna. Fue entonces cuando se reunió esta fuerza de tarea conjunta, aunque parecería que tal vez el Hokage no confiaba en nosotros lo suficiente si lo consideraba adecuado para enviar un segundo equipo ".

Minato no estaba seguro de qué hacer con la historia. Hubo varios rumores que se arremolinaban alrededor del Hokage que decían que no estaba completamente contento con el tratado que habían firmado Suna y Konoha. Sin embargo, aunque esos rumores sugirieron que había esperado una mayor cooperación entre las aldeas, todavía le resultaba difícil creer que llegaría tan lejos como para reunir un escuadrón de shinobi formado por ambas aldeas. Aun así, la inteligencia que ofrecían tenía sentido, y consciente de que la tarea que tenían ante ellos era difícil, dijo: "Sospecho que simplemente estaba cubriendo sus apuestas. Un escuadrón como el tuyo sería un experimento bastante peligroso para confiar la eliminación de esta amenaza. Puedo ver por qué tampoco nos dijo que estabas operando en el área. Probablemente esperaba que no nos encontráramos el uno con el otro ".

Naruto observó a los dos shinobi detrás de su padre compartir una mirada que le dijo que probablemente no estaban tan convencidos como parecía su líder. Pero no lo cuestionaron, Naruto preguntó: "Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan para detener al bastardo?"

"Espera", dijo Sara acaloradamente, "esperas que solo te crea. Anrokuzan ha sido una bendición para mi hogar. Bajo su dirección, Roran ha florecido y crecido. No puedo imaginarlo como el villano que estás describiendo.

"Lo que lo hace efectivo", dijo Naruto sin rodeos, "Tu madre probablemente vio a través de él y por eso la mató".

"T-mientes", gritó Sara volviéndose para huir.

Naruto la agarró del brazo y dijo: "Reina Sara, cálmate y déjame preguntarte algo". La mujer se negó a hacer lo que se le indicó, por lo que preguntó independientemente: "Puedo entender por qué tienes dificultades para creerme". Me acabas de conocer, pero lo conoces desde hace años. Pero si tengo razón, eso significa que ir a él es una sentencia de muerte para ti.

"¿Por qué?" Sara preguntó tranquilamente: "Si él me quisiera muerto, entonces podría haberlo hecho innumerables veces".

"Que solo comenzaría significa que recientemente has sobrevivido a tu utilidad", dijo el hombre de la gourde.

"Shibi está en lo correcto", dijo Minato con un movimiento de cabeza, "Es probable que tenga que ver con el rumor de que recientemente has abierto el flujo del Ryumyuka al máximo. Si ese es el caso, al matarte elimina la única forma conocida de cerrarlo una vez más ".

Sara había hecho recientemente lo que dijo el shinobi, convencida por su ministro. Le había explicado que se avecinaba una guerra y para proteger a Roran. Necesitaban todo el poder que el Ryumyuka podía suministrar. Aún así, tuvo dificultades para creer tanto acerca de su leal ministro que se liberó de Naruto cuando dijo: "Yo ... necesito hablar con Anrokuzan".

Naruto estaba a punto de perseguirlo, pero Minato se llevó una mano al hombro y dijo suavemente: "Sé que tu historia no es como la describiste. Pero parece que quieres ayudar. Por lo tanto, manténgala a salvo y mi escuadrón destruirá la fábrica de armas que se rumorea que se encuentra en la ciudad ".

"Está bien", asintió Naruto teniendo dificultades para estar cerca de su padre, pero incapaz de decirle nada. Despegando después de la Reina, esperaba y temía la idea de que sería la última vez que veía a su padre.

Naruto yacía en una cama suave que lo sorprendió al considerar que después de alcanzar a Sara y convencerla de que la dejara protegerla hasta que pudieran probar que su ministro era la persona que intentaba matarla. Él y sus amantes se habían retirado al jardín donde Naruto había presenciado la ruptura de los títeres haciéndole creer que el poder que se estaba utilizando para manipularlos no podía alcanzarlos allí. Sara había confirmado su teoría, que era una de las razones por las que iba allí cuando quería estar sola.

Escuchó la voz de su madre que lo llamaba, lo que explicaba la cama cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en su sello. Sentado, preguntó: "Mamá, ¿qué está pasando?"

"Te llamé aquí", dijo Kushina con un sentido de urgencia y esperanza. "Naruto, se nos ha dado una gran oportunidad. Dile a tu padre lo que nos va a pasar en el futuro. Encontrará la manera de hacerlo bien.

Naruto hizo una mueca cuando había considerado hacer lo que su madre quería. Pero ya se había convencido a sí mismo y temía este momento, especialmente porque había sentido la alegría de su madre al encontrarse con su padre. "Yo ... no puedo".

Se sintió horrible cuando su madre parecía haberla golpeado. Abrió la boca varias veces en busca de las palabras, pero finalmente se decidió a preguntar, "¿Por qué?"

"Sabes por qué", dijo Naruto rápidamente. "No podemos cambiar el futuro".

"No puedo", dijo Kushina algo de ira sangrando en su voz, "O no lo hará".

Naruto suspiró pero se negó a mirar hacia otro lado. Finalmente dijo: "No sé si podemos cambiar el futuro. Pero no haré ese intento. Si todo esto ya ha sucedido, entonces debemos dejar que se desarrolle naturalmente sin intentar cambiar nuestro destino. Es probable que tengamos éxito y ... "

" Eso no es todo ", dijo su madre enojada," No intentes hacer esto sobre la misión. Solo estás tratando de proteger tu feliz estilo de vida harén sacrificando a tu padre y a mí ".

Naruto sintió que las palabras de su madre lo golpearon con una fuerza casi física. La mirada enojada de su madre se suavizó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo. Parecía que estaba a punto de disculparse, pero Naruto dijo: "Tienes razón. Aunque puedo enumerar numerosas razones de por qué no deberíamos, en el fondo de todas ellas está el hecho de que no sacrificaré a mi familia ". Kushina estaba a punto de responder que eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, pero continuó: "Pero no te confundas madre, no te sacrifiqué. Ustedes dos se sacrificaron para protegerme, mientras al mismo tiempo me cargaban con su carga y la maldición de estar solos. La voz de Naruto se enojó más mientras continuaba: "No crees que no me encantaría tener un futuro donde estuvieran mis padres. ¿Honestamente piensas tan poco de mí? Hubo días en que recé durante horas y horas antes de acostarme solo para despertar con la triste decepción de ser un huérfano que nadie amaba ni quería ".

"Cariño, yo ..."

Naruto habló sobre su madre mientras continuaba acaloradamente, "Puedes ver mi harén como una indulgencia egoísta, pero esas mujeres han puesto su fe en mí y juntas hemos acercado nuestro sueño más y más a la realidad. Un sueño que tú y tu padre también me confiaron. No les daré la espalda para disfrutar de una infancia feliz cuando hacerlo me haga indigno de su amor y afecto ".

El joven jinchuriki se giró para dejar el sello, pero se detuvo cuando su madre dijo: "C-no puedes ver ... solo quiero que seamos una familia feliz".

Naruto suspiró al sentir que desaparecía la mayor parte de la ira que había surgido de las palabras de su madre. Suspiró mientras miraba por encima del hombro para responder: "Sí, y somos una familia. Pude superar mis primeros años porque ustedes dos me amaban lo suficiente como para confiarme todas sus esperanzas y sueños. No invalidaré ese sacrificio tampoco. Podrías verlo como egoísta y es, supongo. Pero, mi deber es con las mujeres que amo y el futuro que queremos construir, así como el deber de papá era para ti y para la que ustedes dos querían. No puedo tener las dos cosas que realmente serían egoístas de mi parte y quizás pondrían en riesgo todo lo que mis amantes y yo hemos logrado. Lo siento, pero no arriesgaré eso.

Naruto se sentó de la roca contra la que se había apoyado cuando salió del sello. Miró a sus amantes dormidos y sintió que el resto de la ira que tenía después de su breve discusión se desvanecía, si no la ansiedad. Podía entender la ira de su madre por su decisión, y cómo ella podía ver su decisión como egoísta. No podía negar eso en el corazón de las nobles razones para guardar silencio sobre el futuro para su padre que tenía. Sin embargo, estaban basados en su deseo egoísta de no perder a la familia que había construido. Después de todo, la felicidad de sus mujeres era su responsabilidad tal como la de su madre había sido de su padre.

Aún así, la idea de que había dañado su relación con su madre era difícil de vivir. Levantó la vista hacia la luna a través de la ventana que habían usado para descender al jardín y comenzó a preguntarse si había una manera de hacer feliz a su madre y mantener a su familia. No podía pensar en uno, ya que gran parte de él era de aquellos años de formación solitarios. Por ejemplo, sin el dolor de saber que fue excluido de la aldea por contener a Kiyomi. No creía que hubiera podido comunicarse con Gaara para ayudarlo a lidiar con los suyos. De hecho, a menos que supiera lo que su madre la había contenido, también podría haber considerado a Gaara un monstruo. Sin mencionar que su encuentro con Kanji y la recepción del pergamino se debió solo al viaje de entrenamiento con Jiraiya, lo que solo había sido posible por no tener ningún vínculo que lo mantuviera en la aldea. Dudaba que hubiera necesitado estar cerca de Jiraiya si su madre y su padre hubieran estado vivos. Al final, había demasiadas variables para considerar tratar de cambiar el futuro. Además, la idea de que una mujer a la que actualmente amaba y con la que estaba obligado a convertirse en su enemigo si cambiaba el pasado lo mantenía firme en esa creencia, a pesar de lo que podría significar para su madre y para él.

"¿Está todo bien?" preguntó una voz mientras continuaba mirando a la luna.

Miró hacia atrás para ver a Sara mirándolo con cierta preocupación que le hizo responder: "Yo ... eso espero". Discutí con alguien cercano a mí y me preocupa que haya cambiado las cosas entre nosotros ".

"¿Qué pasa?", Preguntó Sara con la esperanza de dejar de pensar en sus propios problemas.

Naruto la miró sin saber qué decir, o si su madre quería que se transmitiera su agravio. Pero queriendo hablar con alguien, dijo: "Creo que se puede decir que se me ha presentado una oportunidad única. Uno que tenga el potencial de cambiar mi vida ".

"¿Para el mejor?" Sara preguntó con algo de curiosidad.

Naruto frunció el ceño mientras pensaba en la pregunta por un momento antes de responder: "Hubo un momento en que habría dicho que sí sin dudarlo. Pero ahora ... realmente no puedo decir. Estoy increíblemente feliz con mi vida ahora, pero una parte de mí no puede evitar preguntarse ... "

Naruto se recostó mirando al cielo con las manos cruzadas detrás de la cabeza mientras se apagaba. Pensó en todos los recuerdos de la infancia que se perdió porque no tenía una familia. Cosas como cumpleaños con sus padres, volver a casa después de reprobar un examen y ser regañado porque no estudiaba, y querer comer ramen todos los días, pero le dijeron que no podía porque tenía una madre que no dejalo. Sin embargo, descubrió que sus pensamientos gravitaban hacia sus amantes y los preciosos recuerdos que había construido con ellos. De repente, la seducción de experimentar las emociones desconocidas de una vida no vivida no tenía el mismo control sobre él. Sabía a tiempo que probablemente regresarían, pero por ahora se habían desvanecido. Con la esperanza de distraerse, preguntó: "¿Cómo te va?"

"Diría notablemente bien considerando que me has dicho que mi funcionario más confiable me quiere muerto", dijo Sara con frialdad.

Naruto se rió entre dientes cuando respondió: "Estoy de acuerdo".

"Todavía no te creo, pero supongo que mañana aprenderemos la verdad".

Los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron cuando preguntó: "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Quiero decir que mañana me vas a demostrar que lo que dijiste es verdad. De lo contrario, volveré al palacio.

Naruto frunció el ceño ya que había planeado permanecer en el jardín hasta que el escuadrón de su padre pudiera lidiar con Mukade. Pero, reconociendo que Sara necesitaba confirmar la verdad con sus propios ojos, asintió con la cabeza cuando él dijo: "Muy bien. Deberias dormir un poco. Mañana probablemente será un día ocupado ".

Sara no tenía idea de cuán correcta sería la predicción del futuro de Naruto. En la mañana a pesar de las objeciones de las tres mujeres que lo acompañaban, Naruto les había informado que iban a ir al palacio ya que podría haber pistas localizadas allí. Se habían escabullido fácilmente, pero rápidamente habían aprendido que no habían sido los únicos. Fue entonces cuando Sara se enteró de que, a pesar de lo que Anrokuzan le había dicho, no todo estaba bien dentro de su reino, ya que su gente tenía la impresión de que había ordenado que todos los hombres aptos fueran encerrados en un lugar no revelado. Las mujeres y los niños que se habían escabullido en el palacio lo habían hecho en un intento desesperado por atraerla directamente.

Al no tener idea de que se había dado esa orden, había tratado de afirmar que estaban tratando de engañarla. Pero, era una creencia difícil de mantener dadas las caras preocupadas que la confrontaban. Poco tiempo después, supo cuáles eran los pensamientos de su gente sobre ella, ya que una de ellas le dijo el apodo que tenían para ella, La princesa títere.

Casi desesperada por demostrar que ella no era el mascarón de proa que su gente creía que era, y para demostrar la inocencia de Anrokuzan, utilizó su habilidad para sentir a Ryumyuka en una fábrica, donde aprendió todo lo que su gente y Naruto le dijeron que era verdad, incluso que El ministro había matado a su madre. Casi había sucumbido a la desesperación, pero cuando Anrokuzan se regodeó sobre su papel en la manipulación de Naruto, dijo: "No escuches al bastardo Sara. Eres un líder fuerte, cuya gente vendrá a verte como una fuente de fortaleza cuando las cosas se vuelvan más sombrías para ellos. Sabes lo que necesitas hacer."

Escuchar la confianza en la voz de Naruto con respecto a su fuerza le dio a Sara el coraje que necesitaba para continuar. De pie, mientras Naruto y su equipo comenzaron a tirar basura a los títeres a su alrededor. Ella se mudó para liberar a sus ciudadanos esclavizados.

Naruto vio a Sara correr tan concentrada en Mukade diciendo: "Tú eres el que está fuera de tiempo ahora Bastardo."

"Veremos sobre eso, tonto". el ninja desaparecido ahora más grueso dijo divertido. "Toda esta ciudad ha sido modificada para apoyar mi jutsu de marionetas. Eres solo un puñado de shinobi, ¿cómo esperas realmente detenerme?

Naruto sacó sus cuchillas de chakra normales mientras canalizaba su chakra de viento hacia ellas. Sonriendo, dijo: "Me imaginé que comenzaría con esto".

"Tonto", gritó Mukade cuando comenzó a manipular el ejército de marionetas de arcilla que la fábrica había estado construyendo hasta que Sara cerró el flujo del chakra Ryumyuka que fluía hacia él.

Naruto cargó contra el hombre, sus cuchillas de chakra haciendo un trabajo corto de los títeres bloqueando su camino mientras sus amantes interceptaban a los demás. Mukade sonrió justo cuando el jinchuriki lo alcanzó mientras manipulaba los restos de las marionetas destrozadas para enjambrar a Naruto y construir una marioneta en forma de jaula a su alrededor. Naruto no pudo moverse ya que la jaula se construyó firmemente a su alrededor. Mukade sonrió mientras decía: "Te lo dije muchacho. Es inútil luchar contra mí, él ... ¡qué!

La razón de la conmoción de Mukade se debió a que los ojos de Naruto se volvieron amarillos, seguidos de su rápida liberación del títere que lo sostenía. Aterrizó frente al villano sorprendido y estrelló su puño en la cara del hombre enviándolo a volar. La parte de su espada de chakra en la que encajan sus dedos se cortó fácilmente en la cara de Mukade antes de que el puño de Naruto se conectara dejando un confuso jinchuriki ya que no había sangre cubriendo su mano. Teniendo una idea de lo que estaba enfrentando mientras sus amantes lo rodeaban para mirarle la espalda y los costados, preguntó: "Ya no eres humano, ¿verdad?"

"Solo te estás dando cuenta", dijo Mukade volviendo a ponerse de pie. Su cara se rompió en lugar de sangrar y sonrió ampliamente antes de decir: "En lo que a ti respecta, te diriges a un dios. Soy invencible aquí.

El cuerpo de Mukade comenzó a expandirse antes de que su piel comenzara a romperse para revelar una araña como el cuerpo y encima de la cual se encontraba una cabeza de títere humana. Naruto y sus amantes saltaron cuando la marioneta se deslizó hacia él, pero fue enviada volando cuando un kunai de tres puntas voló frente a él. Su padre se teletransportó frente a él y estrelló un Rasengan contra la cara del títere humano que lo envió volando para estrellarse contra una pared.

Minato miró por encima del hombro mientras miraba a Naruto para decir: "Pensé que habíamos acordado que mi equipo destruiría la fábrica y que el tuyo era proteger a la Reina Sara". Llevarla al asiento de la operación de Mukade no es lo que yo llamo protegerla.

Naruto se encogió de hombros y respondió: "Te estabas tomando demasiado tiempo".

Choza Akimichi se echó a reír cuando dijo: "Esa es la primera persona que escuché decir que eras demasiado lento Minato. Probablemente no haya escuchado lo que la gente te ha estado llamando recientemente.

"Está bien", dijo Minato, "además de que todo va según lo planeado".

Una explosión sonó en la distancia cuando Temari bromeó: "Realmente, planeaste que se convirtiera en un monstruoso títere humano".

Minato miró al Suna-nin mientras admitía: "No, eso es algo sorprendente". Por cierto, ¿qué es exactamente un títere humano?

Temari hizo una mueca al pensar que la técnica de Sasori podría no haberse creado aún. Ella luchó para pensar en alguna respuesta, pero Naruto la golpeó cuando dijo: "Eso es lo que pensamos que se hizo este imbécil, a menos que sepas dónde está su cuerpo real".

Minato levantó la vista y vio que la mayoría de los hilos de chakra que podía distinguir estaban conectados a la cosa que se agitaba frente a ellos y dijo: "Si tuviera que adivinar, ese es su cuerpo real. He oído hablar de los titiriteros que reemplazan las extremidades perdidas, pero esta es la primera vez que escucho que uno se convierte en un títere ".

"Salvemos hablando de eso para más tarde", dijo Sakura. "Parte de él todavía tiene que ser humano para que pueda manipular el chakra. Destruye eso y lo sacamos ".

Mukade se enfocó en Sakura cuando dijo: "Ah, sí, me había olvidado de una hoja que Kunoichi enfrentaba a Sasori. Pero tu conocimiento del perfeccionado Jutsu de marionetas humanas no te hará ningún bien. Los títeres rotos a su alrededor comenzaron a volar hacia el cuerpo de Mukade y se fusionaron con él. El cuerpo similar a la araña se volvió más voluminoso cuando las dos patas superiores se convirtieron en brazos gruesos que terminaban en garras como manos. La parte inferior del cuerpo se hizo un poco más grande, pero se hizo más larga a medida que las piernas parecían ciempiés a partir del cuerpo alargado. La cabeza de Mukake se hizo más fuertemente blindada a medida que un par de cuernos como toros crecían a los lados.

La atención de Naruto se desvió cuando escuchó a Sara llamarlo. "Naruto ayuda". El jinchuriki miró hacia donde había venido y maldijo al verla a ella y a los hombres esclavizados huyendo de los títeres que la fábrica había estado construyendo.

Minato lo notó tan bien como dijo: "Continúa. Nos encargaremos de este tipo.

Naruto asintió y respondió: "Está bien, ten cuidado".

Mukade también notó que gritaba: "¡Sara!"

Comenzó a moverse para atacarla, pero Choza se estrelló contra su forma más grande. "¿A dónde crees que vas grande? Es grosero ignorar a los oponentes que están frente a ti ".

Naruto no miró hacia atrás confiando en los padres de él y de sus amigos. Al llegar a Sara, golpeó su puño contra el cráneo más cercano antes de tirar de su espada de chakra para cortarla por la mitad. Creando un par de clones, corrieron punto frente al grupo mientras intentaban moverse hacia la única salida. Explotaron cuando varios títeres intentaron detenerlos, a lo que Temari siguió con un ciclón en miniatura que recogió y arrojó el resto. Sara condujo a su gente a través de la apertura que crearon Naruto y Temari. Al llegar a la salida, se detuvo cuando le dijo a su gente que corriera hacia el centro de la ciudad, pensando que las torres densamente construidas allí detendrían el voluminoso marco de Mukade. Su atención se dirigió a los títeres más pequeños que ahora trataban de seguirlos, pero miró a Naruto cuando él dijo: "Vete Sara. No dejaré que te sigan.

Preocupada por Naruto, ella dijo: "¿Y tú?"

"Estaré bien", respondió, "Temari, Sakura y Samui te mantendrán a salvo, así que sigue moviéndote. Protege a tu gente ".

"Naruto", dijo Samui con una expresión preocupada que Sara notó que las otras dos mujeres también usaban.

"Tengo esto", dijo Naruto mientras miraba a Temari. Sus ojos luego viajaron hacia una tubería en lo alto.

Su amante Suna sonrió cuando ella entendió lo que había planeado y dijo: "¡Vamos!" Corrió hacia la salida, pero se detuvo para disparar una guadaña de viento en la tubería que Naruto también había señalado. La tubería se cortó limpiamente con la mitad apuntando hacia abajo llenando el área con un vapor espeso. Un vapor que Naruto usó para su ventaja mientras usaba la Técnica de Asesinato Silencioso que había aprendido de Haku.

Naruto destruyó fácilmente los títeres moviéndose entre ellos y cortando sus hilos usando la Chakra Blade que Sakura le había dado. Él plantó etiquetas explosivas sobre ellos cuando colapsaron. Al llegar al borde del vapor, detonó las etiquetas con suerte haciéndolas inútiles para Mukade. Miró hacia donde su padre estaba luchando contra el títere humano, pero luego sintió una poderosa oleada de chakra que por un momento tuvo problemas para colocar.

Se dio cuenta de que era él, lo que lo hizo caer de rodillas mientras trataba de luchar contra él mientras decía: "Mamá, para ya. No puedes hacer esto.

"Lo siento, cariño", dijo Kushina mientras comenzaba a hacerse cargo del cuerpo de su hijo. "Pero si es tu deber garantizar la felicidad de esas otras mujeres, entonces es mío asegurar la de nuestra familia".

"D-no hagas esto", dijo Naruto mientras se cubría de chakra rojo. "Y-tal vez no te guste qué ..."

Kushina hizo caso omiso de lo que dijo su hijo cuando su conciencia se desvaneció y ella tomó el control de su cuerpo. A diferencia de antes de que lo descubriera, se parecía a un zorro de cuatro colas, que supuso que era el resultado del sello que intentaba evitar que se hiciera cargo. Sabía que Naruto nunca podría perdonarla, pero si las cosas salían como ella esperaba, él nunca necesitaría hacerlo. Serían la familia que esperaba tan alegremente cuando descubriera que estaba embarazada, y no sería una mujer pecaminosa luchadora tratando de luchar contra sus necesidades más bajas.

Al final, la tentación demostró agradar y, aunque no pudo comunicarse con Minato. Ella sabía que él era lo suficientemente sabio como para darse cuenta de que Kyuubi estaba presente en Naruto, entonces eso significaba que algo le había sucedido. Como ella también creía que Minato ya había adivinado que Naruto era del futuro y probablemente lo había reconocido como su hijo, ya que se parecía tanto a sus padres. Ella esperaba que él estuviera en guardia por cualquier amenaza potencial a la familia que Naruto representaba.

Vio a Minato enviar una mirada de sorpresa hacia ella cuando sintió y reconoció su chakra Bijuu. Kushina luego atravesó la distancia entre ellos en unos pocos segundos y saltó sobre él para golpear su puño con las garras en el pecho de Mukade mientras intentaba aprovechar la falta de atención de Minato. El títere humano voló a través de una pared para estrellarse contra el suelo varias historias como resultado del poderoso golpe.

"Minato, ¡quédate atrás! Ese niño es una especie de jinchuriki, pero el Leaf no tiene uno. Quién sabe a quién responde realmente ", gritó Choza en advertencia cuando Shibi lo ayudó a ponerse de pie después de haber sido arrojado por Mukade.

"E-está bien", dijo Minato con calma, reconociendo que si quería atacarlos ya lo habría hecho, "la Reina Sara te llamó Naruto. ¿Tienes el control?

Kushina sacudió la cabeza haciendo que Minato se pusiera un tanto tenso por la preocupación, pero dijo: "Ya veo. Mira, mis amigos están bastante preocupados y tenemos una misión que cumplir ".

"Una misión que está en peligro de que fallemos. Mukade se fue "dijo Shibi moviéndose hacia el agujero que el cuerpo de Mukade había hecho.

"Bien", dijo Minato volviendo su mirada hacia el Bijuu, "No estoy seguro de por qué nos ayudaste, pero ¿puedes dejar que Naruto recupere su cuerpo?" Necesitamos perseguir a Mukade, y me temo que la mayoría de las personas reaccionarían mal ante tu presencia.

Kushina cedió su control, ya que estaba segura de que Minato sabía lo que significaba su presencia. Con las ruedas en movimiento, cerró los ojos y soñó con el futuro feliz que esperaba que le esperara a su familia.

Naruto se sintió como una mierda cuando se dio cuenta de que su padre lo sostenía mientras su equipo se movía después de Mukade. Minato notó que Naruto estaba despierto cuando el joven comenzó a caminar bajo su propio poder, así que dijo: "Oye, eso fue todo el shock que nos diste. Supongo que para quien realmente trabajas es la persona que encontró el Kyuubi después de que fue utilizado contra el Primer Hokage.

Naruto pareció sorprendido por un momento, pero pensó que su padre estaba usando su existencia como una forma de encubrir que su esposa era el verdadero Jinchuriki de las nueve colas, al menos en su tiempo. "Sí", dijo Naruto, decidiendo seguir el juego y esperando mostrar ignorancia de quién era el anfitrión actual, lo que haría que su padre ignorara lo que veía.

Minato sonrió cuando dijo: "Me lo imaginé. Nunca te pregunté tu nombre, pero Sara te llamó Naruto. ¿Tienes apellido?

"No", dijo Naruto ignorando la desaprobación de su madre ante su respuesta.

Minato volvió a sonreír tocando el símbolo de Uzumaki en su espalda y respondió: "Creo que de otra manera. Pero estoy seguro de que no vienes de mi pueblo per se, entonces, ¿cuál es tu interés en proteger a la Reina Sara?

"Ella es una buena persona que necesita ayuda", respondió Naruto definitivamente, "Esa es la razón por la que necesito".

Una vez más, Minato sonrió y dijo: "Eso suena como algo que mi Sensei escribiría".

Naruto frunció el ceño, pero sintió la preocupación de sus amantes por lo que pensó que no podía empeorar las cosas. Hirashined se fue dejando a los compañeros de equipo de Minato bastante sorprendidos, aunque el hombre que la gente llamaba el Flash Amarillo recientemente no lo parecía.

Naruto apareció cerca de Samui mientras sacaba la Chakra Blade que Konoha había construido usando metal de Kumo. Salió de su amante para cortar los hilos que Mukade estaba usando para obligar a Sara a ahogarse. Él atrapó a la Reina mientras ella caía mientras ella jadeaba. Su ministro se burló de ella cuando Naruto la abrazó con ternura: "Enfrenta los hechos, Sara, siempre has sido mi marioneta. Ya no te necesito, así que ¿por qué no simplemente morir como lo hizo tu madre después de que ella vivió su utilidad?

"Tiene razón", dijo Sara débilmente, "no puedo detenerlo. Es demasiado poderoso, y yo soy un tonto que usó ".

Naruto le acarició la mejilla y dijo: "Si ese es el caso, ¿por qué te persigue? Eres más fuerte de lo que sabes. Tu gente te está mirando, Sara, ¿qué vas a hacer?

Sara podía ver a los prisioneros liberados y sus parientes reunidos la miraban. Naruto presionó la hoja de chakra en sus manos mientras repetía: "Llévalos. Ellos te seguirán. Encontraré una manera de detener a ese bastardo.

"O-está bien", dijo Sara, encontrando que era difícil apartar la mirada de los ojos azules cuya confianza en ella nunca parecía renunciar. Pero conocer a su gente la necesitaba; se puso de pie y se apartó de la parte superior del pesado vestido que llevaba para revelar el top negro que llevaba debajo. Luego usó la cuchilla de chakra que Naruto le había dado para cortar la parte inferior en una falda corta que hacía más fácil correr. Dirigiéndose a su gente, ella dijo: "E-hay un jardín cerca de aquí donde el poder del Ryumyuka no puede alcanzar. Estaremos a salvo allí.

"Vamos", gritó uno de los ciudadanos a medida que más y más civiles mostraban su confianza en su reina al atender la llamada. Sara sonrió alegremente antes de mirar a Naruto, quien le levantó el pulgar mientras miraba a Mukade antes de saltar para oponerse a él.

Sara despegó en la dirección opuesta, seguida por los tres kunoichi y su gente. Mirando hacia Temari, ella preguntó: "D-¿no quieres ayudarlo?"

"Más que nada", admitió Temari, "pero pidió que lo protejamos para que lo hagamos".

"Además," agregó Sakura con confianza, "Esta no es la primera vez que se enreda con alguien que pensó que era un dios. Él lo vencerá.

Sara asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "Conozco una forma de inclinar las probabilidades a su favor. Pero primero ayúdame a ver a mi gente ". La kunoichi asintió mientras seguían a la mujer cuya mejilla aún ardía brillantemente cerca de donde Naruto la había acariciado cariñosamente mientras agarraba la hoja de chakra que él le había dado a su pecho.

Naruto aterrizó en el hombro de Mukade en modo Sabio, y al agarrar el cuerno que salía de su cabeza lo rompió antes de conducirlo hacia el pecho del títere humano. Saltó con una maldición cuando el arma improvisada comenzó a fusionarse con el torso de la marioneta antes de ser tragado por completo mientras el daño se reparaba. Se alejó de un salto cuando el cuerno brotó del costado de la cabeza de Mukade nuevamente casi lo empaló.

Aterrizando en el suelo, corrió hacia un lado cuando su oponente abrió la boca y disparó grandes explosiones de chakra desde el cañón ubicado allí. Mukade, luego levantó la mano disparando la garra como si fueran dedos que siguieron sus movimientos debido a los hilos de chakra conectados a ellos. Naruto dejó de hacer que su chakra del viento girara a su alrededor justo antes de que los misiles se conectaran y explotaran. Su barrera de viento absorbió el daño, mientras corría a través de la nube de humo hacia el ciempiés como la parte inferior del cuerpo de su oponente.

Tirando de sus cuchillas de chakra, atravesó una de las piernas y se molestó cuando el daño se curó casi antes de atravesarlo. Él esquivó hacia atrás cuando la pierna recién reparada se levantó y trató de empalarlo. Se las arregló para evitar el golpe, pero fue golpeado por un revés de Mukade que lo envió por encima de la piedra.

Poniéndose de pie antes de detenerse, extendió la mano hacia atrás y creó un Rasenshuriken que arrojó a la criatura títere. Su jutsu golpeó a Mukade en el lado izquierdo de su pecho causándole un rugido de dolor cuando un gran agujero explotó donde golpeó. El daño comenzó a sanar, lo que hizo que Naruto creyera que no había golpeado nada orgánico, pero observó a Mukade inclinar su lado derecho mientras el daño se curaba.

Naruto vio cómo la criatura Marioneta fue alcanzada por un rayo púrpura causando el daño que había hecho para sanar aún más rápido. Maldiciendo la capacidad de Mukade de absorber energía del Ryumyuka, pensó que si se reducía a una batalla de resistencia, su cuerpo de carne y sangre se rendiría antes que el títere. Teniendo una buena idea de dónde atacar, pero dudando que Mukade fuera sorprendido por un segundo Rasenshuriken, Naruto trató de formular un plan. Sin embargo, se vio obligado a saltar cuando Mukade se giró y su cola arremetió contra él, mientras estaba en el aire, la cabeza del Títere giró ciento ochenta grados antes de abrir su boca y dispararle una explosión de chakra.

Naruto se preparó para teletransportarse a sus amantes, pero se salvó el problema cuando su padre apareció frente a él. Sosteniendo su famoso tri-kunai frente a él, teletransportó el jutsu detrás de ellos a un kunai que había establecido de antemano. Naruto y su padre aterrizaron con el jinchuriki hundiéndose de rodillas haciendo que Minato preguntara: "¿Estás herido?"

"Estoy bien, solo tomo un momento para atrapar mi segundo viento. Te tomaste tu dulce tiempo para llegar aquí.

"Ja, esa es la segunda vez que te llama lento, Minato", dijo Choza aterrizando al lado de su compañero de equipo como Shibi hizo lo mismo.

"Bueno, esta vez es porque tuve que reducir la velocidad para que pudieras seguir el ritmo", respondió divertido Minato. "No vamos a llegar a ninguna parte simplemente golpeando esta cosa". Mirando a Naruto, preguntó: "Tu compañero de equipo dijo que parte de él todavía era humano. ¿Alguna idea de dónde deberíamos atacar?

"Creo que está en el lado derecho de su pecho en alguna parte. Le pegué muy fuerte, y ahora mantiene esa parte de su pecho lejos de mí ".

"Está bien", dijo Minato al ver lo que Naruto quería decir mientras el títere humano se preparaba para atacar de nuevo. "Choza, Shibi ve lo que puedes hacer para que él incline su pecho hacia nosotros. Si tienen éxito, ¿puedes golpearlo otra vez, Naruto?

Naruto frunció el ceño y dijo: "Yo ... no me gustaría usarlo con aliados cercanos. Mi jutsu puede destruir células a nivel microscópico y tiene un gran rango de explosión. No quisiera que nadie quede atrapado en eso. Si mi puntería hubiera sido un poco mejor, habría borrado todo el torso de Mukade.

"Muy bien, Choza, Shibi continúa. Golpearemos con algo cuando llegue el momento.

Los compañeros de equipo de Minato comenzaron a atacar a la marioneta, dejando a los dos solos. El futuro Cuarto Hokage miró hacia atrás y preguntó: "Naruto, conoces al Hiraishin. ¿Conoces el Rasengan también?

"Sí", admitió Naruto haciendo que Minato sonriera, "Bien".

Sara corre por el puente hacia la Fuente del Ryumyuka después de encerrar a su gente en el Jardín. La habitación se sacudió y ella tropezó, pero Samui la enderezó. La reina de Roran levantó la vista para preguntar: "¿Estás seguro de que Naruto estará bien?"

"Estará bien", aseguró Sakura a la mujer, "Él es demasiado terco para permitirse ser golpeado. Una vez que privemos a Mukade de su fuente de poder, será una elección fácil para él ".

Sara asintió antes de correr hacia la pequeña plataforma rodeada por el poderoso chakra que energiza su ciudad. Arrodillándose sobre la cúpula que usaba para controlar el flujo, hizo una señal con la mano antes de cerrarla. El chakra púrpura comenzó a desaparecer ya que lo que quedaba fue rápidamente utilizado por Mukade.

"Hola Minato", Choza respondió después de golpear a la marioneta en el brazo. Se dio cuenta de que la impresión de su puño no desapareció rápidamente y le hizo agregar: "Este tipo no se está regenerando tan rápido como él".

"Tampoco está sacando chakra de la ciudad", dijo Shibi, sus insectos destruyen fácilmente las líneas que conectan el títere con las tuberías que fluyen a través de la ciudad ahora que el poderoso chakra no los sostenía.

"Choza, mantenlo quieto," gritó Minato. Dirigiéndose a Naruto, dijo: "Ahora es nuestra oportunidad".

"Mi jutsu golpeará ..."

"Crea un Rasengan," dijo Minato también. Cuando apareció una bola de chakra en la mano del hombre más joven, Minato empujó su jutsu hacia ella. Como esperaba, su Rasengan fue absorbido por Naruto creando uno aún más fuerte.

"¿Qué?"

Minato sonrió al ver la cara sorprendida de Naruto al descubrir que le recordaba a Kushina. Explicando, dijo, "Cuando dos tipos de chakra similares interactúan, pueden fusionarse y hacer una versión más poderosa de un jutsu".

"E-es increíble", dijo Naruto, encontrando extraño que a pesar de lo fuerte que se sentía el jutsu, no le resultaba más difícil controlarlo. "Pero cómo se supone que voy a llegar a Mukade".

Minato se rió entre dientes mientras sacaba un kunai de tres puntas y dijo: "Bueno, conoces mi técnica del Dios del Trueno Volador". Girando, arrojó al kunai más allá de Choza y justo antes de que golpeara el cofre de Mukade, Naruto se teletransportó hacia él y golpeó al Rasengan en el lado derecho del cofre de la marioneta. Naruto rasgó la marioneta como si estuviera hecha de papel. Aterrizando en un sofá al otro lado, miró hacia atrás para ver cómo la enorme marioneta comenzaba a retroceder.

Unos momentos después de su colapso, un cuerpo de araña visiblemente dañado apareció desde el agujero para gritar: "Maldita seas Sara. Pagarás por esto, sudo ... "

Un Choza masivo golpeó su pie contra la marioneta araña antes de encogerse al tamaño normal cuando dijo:" Y así es como lidias con los insectos ".

"Disculpe," dijo Shibi agitada.

"Um, la compañía actual excluida" dijo el Akimichi tímidamente.

Naruto se echó a reír antes de decir: "Gracias chicos, fueron geniales, pero necesito ponerme al día con los demás".

Minato sonrió mientras veía al joven correr, pero frunció el ceño cuando su alumno Kakashi apareció detrás de él para decirle: "Coloqué los sellos en el patrón que me pediste".

"Gracias Kakashi, tú y los demás permanecen aquí. Necesito despedirme de nuestros amigos.

"¿Estás seguro?" Shibi dijo: "Podrían ser peligrosos. Ese chico no es de The Leaf a pesar de lo que dice, y de alguna manera te ha robado tu jutsu.

"Sin mencionar que está sosteniendo el Kyuubi. Kami solo sabe cómo consiguió eso ", dijo Choza preocupado.

"Tengo una buena idea", respondió Minato, "déjame encargarme de eso".

"Muy bien, ¿eso es lo que le encargaste a Kakashi, creando algún tipo de barrera?"

"No se preocupen chicos. Me encargaré de eso.

"Naruto", gritó Sara aliviada cuando Naruto corrió hacia ella y los demás. Ella fue golpeada por el abrazo que quería entregar por las otras tres mujeres a quienes él abrazó con tanta fuerza. Sara quería unirse, pero comenzaron a brillar y le preguntaron: "¿Q-qué te está pasando?"

"Están regresando a su propio tiempo", dijo Minato mientras se acercaba al grupo. Naruto frunció el ceño cuando el hombre mayor dijo: "Era bastante evidente cuando dejaste salir al Kyuubi, ya que sé quién lo contiene actualmente". El ceño de Naruto se profundizó pero permaneció en silencio cuando Minato comenzó a acercarse a la cúpula que controlaba el flujo del Ryumyuka. Tirando de un kunai, se preparó para meterlo en la cúpula y agregó: "No pretendías hacer eso, ¿verdad?"

Naruto negó con la cabeza, pero antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera decir más, Samui señaló: "Has descubierto mucho. También apuesto a que sabes que el jutsu que estás a punto de usar es cómo Mukade viajó en el tiempo en primer lugar. Como no hay otra razón para sellar aún más el Ryumyuka ".

Minato suspiró y dijo: "No, hay uno. Naruto, ¿crees que las cosas suceden por alguna razón? Que hay un destino para el que todos hemos nacido para cumplir ".

"No", dijo Naruto.

Minato suspiró y dijo: "Me gustaría compartir esa creencia". Creó una señal de mano que activaba los sellos que Kakashi había colocado alrededor de la ciudad.

Todos los shinobi sintieron la activación del jutsu haciendo que Naruto preguntara: "¿Qué has hecho?"

"El jutsu borrará todos los recuerdos de lo que sucedió aquí desde su llegada". Minato explicó. "Sucederá pronto y puede ser un poco drástico, pero es la mejor manera de garantizar que no nos enfrentemos con el futuro. Me temo que usted también se verá afectado.

"¿Q-por qué?" Naruto dijo sorprendido cuando Minato también colocó el sello sobre la fuente Ryumyuka que Mukade usaría para viajar en el tiempo.

Minato esbozó una sonrisa triste al saber cuál sería el costo personal para él, pero dijo: "Porque estoy poniendo mi fe en el futuro que veo frente a mí".

Sara se sorprendió por las revelaciones que estaba aprendiendo, pero que pronto olvidaría. Al ver su única oportunidad, envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Naruto besándolo apasionadamente antes de susurrar: "Por favor, encuéntrame de nuevo".

"Lo haré", dijo Naruto, "lo prometo".

Naruto desapareció de su alcance al igual que la otra kunoichi justo antes de que el resto del Leaf Shinobi comenzara a entrar en la habitación. Minato reemplazó su máscara cuando el hombre más grande preguntó: "¿Qué está pasando Minato?"

"Te lo diría", respondió Minato, "pero solo lo olvidarás". Una luz blanca encapsuló la Ciudad de Roran mientras dormía a todos y borró sus recuerdos de todo lo que había sucedido desde que Sara se encontró por primera vez con Naruto. Aún así, la joven Reina descubrió que soñaba con un héroe valiente que había acudido a ella en su momento de necesidad, y cuando despertó descubrió que todavía poseía la espada que él le había dado.

"Naruto", dijo una voz preocupada mientras lo sacudía.

Se repitió cada vez más insistente, lo que provocó que el rubio retrocediera mientras decía con sueño: "Cinco minutos más".

La voz adquirió un tono ligeramente peligroso cuando dijo: "Dije que se levante".

Conociendo la voz enojada de Sakura, el Jinchuriki se sentó obedientemente, pero en lugar del golpe que esperaba fue recibido por un cálido abrazo. Él sonrió cuando le devolvió el abrazo y dijo: "Estoy bien, Sakura". Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando dijo preocupado: "Espera un segundo. ¿Dónde está Mukade?

"Esa es la pregunta del millón de Ryo", dijo Temari desde donde estaba sentada. "La sala de la Fuente fue destruida, pero no pudimos encontrar ninguna señal de él. Ninguno de nosotros recuerda lo que sucedió después de enfrentarlo.

"D-crees que usó un poco de jutsu para escapar?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Quizás", respondió Temari.

Samui señaló el gran vacío en esa teoría, sin embargo, como dijo: "Es difícil creer que nos dejaría con vida mientras dormíamos si no se veía afectado de manera similar".

Naruto asintió desde su posición sentada, pero mientras trataba de preocuparse por eso. Descubrió que no podía evitar sentir que su preocupación no era por nada. No estaba seguro de por qué se sentía así, sin embargo, decidió confiar en él, ya que dijo: "Bueno, debemos haberlo asustado o se inmoló". Le enviaremos un mensaje a Gaara, pero no creo que ganemos nada si permanecemos aquí.

Temari sonrió mientras se paraba mientras decía: "Algo me dijo que dirías eso. Hicimos una búsqueda mientras dormías, pero no pudimos encontrar nada. Supongo que tendremos que esperar que se elimine a sí mismo, o que uno de los otros escuadrones que lo busque siga el rastro ".

Naruto se puso de pie, planeando regresar a tiempo para la celebración del cumpleaños de Seramu. Sin embargo, Sakura se movió frente a él con las manos extendidas. Mirándola confundido, preguntó: "¿Qué pasa?"

"Necesito la Chakra Blade que te devolví. Necesito devolverlo al departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo ", dijo Sakura.

"Correcto", dijo Naruto alcanzando detrás de él por donde lo había guardado enfundado. Sintiendo nada más que aire, comenzó a sudar mientras Sakura continuaba mirándolo expectante. "Um ... parece que lo perdí en alguna parte".

"¡¡¡Qué!!!" Dijo Sakura cuando Naruto giró sobre sus talones para correr.

"Lo encontraré Sakura. Tiene que estar por aquí en alguna parte, ¿verdad?

"Mejor Naruto", respondió la chica de cabello rosado mirando a su alrededor también. "De lo contrario, puedes explicarle a Tsunade cómo lo perdiste". Temari y Samui observaron divertidos mientras los dos Leaf-nin buscaban la espada que faltaba.

Naruto observó cómo la gente bailaba alrededor de la masiva hoguera que se había establecido en el centro del patio de la posada. También se había unido para bailar con cada uno de sus amantes, ya que había muchos roces y roces involucrados. Descubrió que disfrutaba más la mentalidad del desierto de vivir cada momento como si fuera el último, ya que los demás juerguistas también acariciaban y besaban mientras el ambiente de la celebración comenzaba a cambiar a más actividades nocturnas. También había aprendido de algunos de los miembros de la caravana que la noche para quienes disfrutaban de su decimoséptimo año era a menudo una noche que muchos elegían como la que sería la última como virgen.

Tomó un sorbo del dulce licor que había estado disfrutando y que descubrió que estaba hecho de miel. Miró por el rabillo del ojo para ver que recibía bastantes miradas de algunos de los hombres elegibles que probablemente esperaban ser el elegido por Seramu por el honor de desvirgarla. Pero, probablemente sintieron que si alguien iba a ser elegido, ese sería él. O, simplemente estaban celosos de las otras bellezas con las que había bailado y que habían presionado sus cuerpos contra él con tanta desenfreno como bailaban al compás de la música. Después de lo cual, Seramu se acercaría rápidamente a él para pedirle otro baile e intentar superar a cualquier amante con el que había bailado antes.

Naruto terminó su bebida y luego miró directamente a los jóvenes que le miraban mal. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras todos miraban hacia otro lado. Su mirada pronto se desvió hacia ellos, sin embargo, para asentarse en Sara, quien rápidamente desvió la mirada al haberlo estado mirando nuevamente. Naruto frunció el ceño, ya que había estado actuando de manera similar desde que regresó de las ruinas de Roran. Estaba empezando a sentir que creía que ella debía haberlo hecho después de su primer encuentro cuando rescató a su gente de los esclavistas. No entendía por qué de repente se sentía así, ya que imaginaba que el momento de sentir tal Deja Vu habría sido durante ese primer encuentro. Pero, si él estaba sintiendo algún tipo de reacción retrasada por haber conocido a Sara antes, entonces estaba siendo golpeado por eso ahora.

"Naruto", dijo Seramu sin aliento e impresionante, acercándose al Jinchuriki, "Vamos a bailar".

Naruto sonrió cuando aceptó que su mano volviera a ponerse de pie cuando Seramu lo llevó de vuelta al lugar donde habían bailado antes. La joven se veía espléndida a la luz del fuego, ya que hacía que su piel brillara por el sudor que cubría su baile casi sin parar. Llevaba una blusa sin mangas naranja y un vestido negro con aberturas en los costados que a menudo dejaban al descubierto sus piernas y muslos tonificados mientras se movía.

Al llegar al lugar, comenzó a moverse con el ritmo mientras Naruto dejaba que la música lo moviera a él también, al darse cuenta rápidamente de que no había movimientos de baile establecidos. Pronto Seramu se acercó a él colocando sus manos en sus caderas mientras ella balanceaba sus caderas con las suyas. Ella rápidamente se dio la vuelta para presionar su espalda contra su pecho y su trasero en su ingle para apretarse contra él. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo miró a los ojos. Él sintió que ella apretaba su agarre sobre él como si fuera a besarlo, pero se relajó tan pronto como ella sintió un poco de resistencia como si no estuviera segura de proceder por miedo a ser rechazada. Ella se apartó para bailar frente a él nuevamente, antes de acercarse una vez más.

Una vez, Naruto le echó una mirada a Sara para verla mirando con una buena cantidad de celos, lo que la hizo levantarse rápidamente y marcharse al darse cuenta de que lo había visto. Naruto volvió a concentrarse en Seramu para bailar con ella durante casi media hora antes de decirle que necesitaba un descanso. Se dio cuenta de que muchos de los otros juerguistas se estaban juntando con algunos de los más descarados que no esperaban hasta que estuvieran solos en sus habitaciones para andar a tientas.

Naruto cruzó el patio arenoso buscando a Sara con la esperanza de preguntarle si tenía la misma sensación de niebla que se habían conocido en un momento diferente. La vio en el balcón que conducía desde su habitación ubicada en el segundo piso. Estaba buscando algo cerca del fuego, haciendo que Naruto creyera que estaba revisando para ver si su hija y él habían seguido adelante. Vio a su hija bailando con otra persona, lo que provocó que la mirada de Sara comenzara a buscar en el mar de personas de pie alrededor del fuego de enlace. Al ver una oportunidad, se deslizó entre las sombras.

Sara buscó alguna señal de Naruto incapaz de sacudir los fuertes sentimientos que brotaban dentro de ella cada vez que él estaba cerca. Ella había tratado de convencerse de que debido a cómo él había salvado a su gente de los esclavistas, solo estaba transfiriendo los sentimientos que había albergado por su Guerrero de los Sueños. Sin embargo, una parte de su alma parecía aceptar esa transferencia y más al grano le dijo que debía actuar en consecuencia. Se había abstenido de escuchar esa parte de ella debido a que era obvio que Naruto no había sentido nada parecido a lo que sintió en esa primera reunión. O incluso a su regreso a su vida recientemente.

Sin embargo, su esperanza de encontrarse con Naruto una vez más fue la razón principal por la que le ofreció los servicios de su Caravana a Guren en el transporte de los bienes que recogió la Compañía de Transporte de Great Tree. Se había emocionado cuando su deseo de verlo nuevamente fue recompensado tan pronto. Incluso si una parte de ella se hubiera desanimado al ver que su hija se había alegrado igualmente. Un hecho destacado por lo sugerentemente que Seramu acababa de bailar con Naruto.

Sara casi se había ido para poner sus propios movimientos sobre Naruto por celos. No había sido el miedo a actuar de esa manera frente a su gente lo que la había detenido. No, a estas alturas su gente sabía que Sara no tenía reparos en abandonar su noble comportamiento cuando era necesario trabajar el doble de duro que cualquiera de ellos. Había sido el resultado de que ella no quería robarle a su hija el guerrero de sus sueños, así como el temor de que no estuviera a la altura de la belleza de Seramu.

Si bien Sara no era fea bajo ninguna definición de la palabra, solo sentía que, en comparación con su hija, el paso del tiempo ciertamente había pasado factura. Aún así, como había sido el caso con frecuencia, sus ojos parecían buscar a Naruto, por lo que continuó escaneando a la multitud.

"Buscando a alguien que conozco", dijo Naruto desde donde estaba sentado en la barandilla de su balcón.

Sara jadeó cuando se volvió para mirarlo. Sin embargo, sonrió suavemente al darse cuenta de quién le había hablado. "Creo que sabes quién".

Naruto saltó de la barandilla y dijo sonando un poco inseguro de sí mismo: "Sí. He notado las miradas que me enviaste.

"Estoy seguro de que debes encontrarme bastante extraño entonces", dijo Sara insegura de si debía decirle a Naruto por qué no podía evitarlo. Ella comenzó a regresar a su habitación haciendo que Naruto la siguiera.

Naruto miró por encima del hombro las ruinas de Roran en la distancia antes de responder: "Lo hice cuando nos conocimos". Él notó en un espejo frente a Sara cómo ella frunció el ceño ante sus palabras. "Pero ahora ... es extraño ... pero lo entiendo un poco. De alguna manera siento esta extraña atracción hacia ti.

El corazón de Sara dio un vuelco en la admisión. Vestida de manera similar a su hija, se volvió con una mirada de esperanza en sus ojos y preguntó: "¿Q-qué tipo de atracción?"

Naruto se rascó la cabeza confundido tratando de expresar sus sentimientos con palabras. Finalmente dijo: "No estoy seguro. Parece que debería conocerte mejor que yo. Como nos hemos visto antes ... "

" Antes de que lo hiciéramos, "Sara terminó por él.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza al sentir la atracción que sentía hacia ella desde que Roran se hizo más fuerte. "No estoy seguro de por qué. Pero tengo la sensación de que si te beso en este momento. Se sentiría ... "

" Como lo hemos hecho antes ", dijo Sara deslizándose más cerca de Naruto. Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y, a pesar de haberlo visto con Guren, o de sospechar cómo podría estar en una relación similar con las mujeres con las que viajaba actualmente. Ella plantó sus labios en los de él y casi tan pronto como lo hizo, supo que estaba en los brazos de su Guerrero de los Sueños. Sospechaba que Naruto estaba teniendo una epifanía similar tan pronto como el beso se calentó mientras se abrazaban fuertemente como amantes separados que finalmente se encontraron nuevamente.

Kushina sintió un torbellino de emociones cuando regresó al presente. Ella había llegado con el pleno conocimiento de lo que había sucedido en el pasado. Tenía varias ideas sobre por qué, pero sentía que era algún tipo de castigo por cómo había querido cambiar el futuro. Sin embargo, si había un sentimiento que estaba al frente y al centro, era el sentimiento de traición que sentía hacia Minato. Después de todo, obviamente había descubierto que Naruto era su hijo y junto con el conocimiento de que contenía al Kyuubi, y por lo tanto sabía que probablemente algo le había sucedido.

Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, no había mostrado curiosidad por el asunto, sino que decidió borrar sus recuerdos y los de los demás. En el fondo, ella sabía que él había hecho lo correcto, pero en ese momento no estaba escuchando esa parte en lugar de querer disfrutar de su ira y culpa. Una culpa que surgió de su traición a Naruto. Sin embargo, no había podido detenerse y, aunque la mayoría de las razones estaban ligadas a su deseo de disfrutar de la vida familiar que le habían negado. También estaba relacionado con ella en una batalla perdida con sus propios deseos por su hijo.

El único lado positivo era que Naruto no sabía lo que había hecho, y sabía que podía mantenerlo así. Pero con el tiempo pensó que la culpa se la comería. Estaba a punto de revertir el jutsu que Minato había usado cuando la lámpara cerca del sofá donde estaba sentada se puso verde. Lo miró por un segundo, sintiendo que sus emociones se agitaban por completo antes de que una ira al rojo vivo se apoderara de ella. La ira de tener que luchar casi todas las noches, la tentación de disfrutar del placer que sabía que existía justo fuera del campo de luz verde. Un placer que se había negado a sí misma, a pesar de los tropiezos ocasionales, por lealtad a su esposo, a quien acababa de presenciar que le ponía el deber y el mundo shinobi por delante.

Agarrando la lámpara con enojo, la arrojó contra la pared y, aunque podría haber querido que no se rompiera, no lo hizo. Se hizo añicos en un millón de pedazos cuando su decisión de forzar otra noche de insomnio sobre sí misma cuando podía dormir el sueño de los condenados después de ser sacudida a la cama por el orgasmo después del orgasmo por cortesía de su hijo. Con la lámpara destruida, la configuración del apartamento de la habitación se derritió para ser reemplazada por la habitación de piedra de la posada donde se alojaba Sara.

Naruto se paró frente a ella después de besar a Sara y acercarse para tomar su rostro y dijo: "Te dije que te encontraría de nuevo".

Los ojos de Kushina se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta de que Naruto había roto el jutsu que su padre había lanzado. Una hazaña lograda por Sara tan bien como ella dijo: "Lo hiciste", aunque Kushina la escuchó decirla por su cuenta. Acercó su rostro al suyo mientras la besaba hambrientamente algo que, aunque Kushina estaba en piloto automático mientras reflejaba las acciones de Sara, sin embargo disfrutaba con entusiasmo.

Sara gimió en la boca de Naruto cuando él se agachó y juntó las manos detrás de la parte baja de su espalda y la atrajo hacia él. Sara levantó su pierna derecha y la envolvió alrededor de la cadera de Naruto, que solía apretar su ingle contra la de ella. Ella arrulló, cuando sintió su polla endurecida en la que aplastó su montículo púbico mientras continuaba besándose. Naruto gimió en su boca cuando sus caderas comenzaron a reflejar la de ella y comenzaron a juntarse en seco. Las manos de Naruto viajaron desde su espalda hasta su trasero mientras agarraba las mejillas de su trasero y la atraía hacia él aún más fuerte.

Kushina rompió el beso con su hijo, aunque no quería mientras seguía el ejemplo de Sara. Ella gimió en voz alta, mientras el miembro endurecido de Naruto se clavaba en su coño, que cada vez estaba más y más húmedo. Kushina se sorprendió de lo mucho que se sentía y se preguntó por qué a través de la bruma de su lujuria. Pensó que debido a que ella se hizo cargo del sello habría reaccionado con dureza, privándola de muchas de las sensaciones que Sara estaba disfrutando. Sin embargo, en cambio, Kushina lo sentía más que nunca, pero no solo sentía placer, sino también las emociones de Sara.

Kushina tuvo que estar de acuerdo con la ex Reina de Roran en lo perfecto que se sentía estar en los brazos de Naruto. También podía sentir algo de culpa por haber traicionado a su hija, pero como había soñado con este momento durante veintidós años, no pudo evitar más de lo que podía evitar necesitar oxígeno. Pero, mientras que para el mundo de Sara todo se sentía perfecto, si tenía un arrepentimiento, era que mientras su Guerrero de los Sueños no había envejecido desde su encuentro, el tiempo había seguido fluyendo para ella.

Kushina sintió el deseo de Sara de que Naruto pudiera experimentarla, ya que ella había decidido hacerlo realidad. Sabía que no compensaría lo que había hecho, pero sintió que podría ser un comienzo.

Sara se sintió cálida cuando el chakra Bijuu de Naruto comenzó a hacerla más joven de nuevo para que tuviera la misma edad que su hija. Ninguno de los dos que pronto serían amantes se dio cuenta hasta que Naruto se retiró. Al principio no notó la mirada en los ojos violetas de Sara, pero cuando lo hizo, preguntó confundido: "Sara, ¿qué pasó?"

"¿Q-qué quieres decir?"

La giró hacia el espejo haciendo que los ojos de Sara se ensancharan al ver su reflejo más joven. Levantó la mano para tocar su rostro y dijo: "Yo ... estaba pensando en cómo desearía ser joven otra vez. Yo ... quería ser como si me supieras eso.

Naruto la besó en el cuello antes de susurrar: "No tenías que preocuparte por esas cosas, Sara. Incluso mayor, eras tan hermosa para mí como entonces.

Sara giró en su agarre mientras unía sus manos alrededor de su cuello, "Aún así, estoy feliz. ¿De qué otra forma podré seguir el ritmo de Guren y los demás?

Una expresión de sorpresa apareció en su rostro cuando preguntó: "P-cuando ..."

"Te vi con Guren", admitió Sara. "Quería hablar contigo sobre cómo sentí que ya nos habíamos conocido. A-al principio me sorprendió ... pero no tanto como esperaba. Supongo que fue porque quería desesperadamente estar en su lugar, y ahora lo estoy. Por favor naruto; He esperado este momento tanto tiempo ".

Naruto recogió a Sara cuando dijo: "Tu deseo es mi orden".

Al llevarla a la cama, la dejó caer suavemente antes de acostarse a su lado. Él besó sus labios suavemente antes de bajar a su clavícula donde colocó otro beso ligero como una pluma. Luego se mudó a la otra donde hizo lo mismo. Luego, besó su pecho justo debajo de su garganta, antes de mover su cabeza sobre su seno derecho. Agarró la parte superior de la tela que la cubría, antes de tirar hacia abajo para exponer su pezón rosa.

Sara gimió cuando él le apretó el pecho con la mano derecha y le pasó la lengua por la areola antes de succionar su protuberancia endurecida en la boca. Mientras tanto, su mano izquierda viajaba por su cuerpo y debajo de la cintura de su falda y bragas. Naruto comenzó a frotar su coño con movimientos circulares.

Sara comenzó a levantar y bajar las caderas contra su mano mientras gemía, "P-por favor ... por favor, no dejes que esto sea un sueño".

Naruto dejó que el pezón se le escapara de la boca mientras le sonreía para decirle: "El tiempo para soñar ha terminado, Sara".

Él se movió entre sus piernas haciendo que ella levantara su trasero para poder quitarle el vestido y las bragas. Bajó la boca hacia su coño mojado y comenzó a lamer sus pliegues. Sara arqueó la espalda en respuesta mientras agarraba la ropa de cama mientras gemía felizmente. Las manos de Naruto alcanzaron su cuerpo donde la agarró por los senos y le acarició los pezones. Pellizcando el que todavía estaba cubierto en uno de sus senos izquierdos, él sacó la boca de su coño para decir: "Estás tan mojada, Sara. Debe haber pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuviste con un hombre.

"Sí ... demasiado tiempo", silbó Sara cuando Naruto empujó su lengua en su túnel, "Solo he estado con mi esposo y él se ha ido por tanto tiempo. Me he salvado para los dos únicos hombres que amaré.

Naruto retiró la boca del quim de Sara mientras se sentaba de rodillas. Se quitó la chaqueta y la camisa, trepó por el cuerpo de Sara para besarla acaloradamente mientras se quitaba los pantalones y los bóxers. Una vez libre, alineó su polla con la entrada de ella y dijo: "Siento haberte hecho esperar tanto".

Sara agarró su rostro cariñosamente con las manos y dijo: "Está bien, pero por favor ... no puedo esperar más".

Naruto empujó a Sara enterrando su polla completamente dentro de ella. Los dos amantes se tomaron un momento para disfrutar de la sensación, antes de que él lentamente comenzara a moverse dentro de ella. Se besaron tiernamente mientras Naruto marcaba un ritmo lento y lánguido mientras se tomaban su tiempo disfrutando del cuerpo del otro. "Tu coño se siente increíble", dijo Naruto mientras trabajaba lentamente su vara dentro de la pelirroja, "Me estás apretando tan fuerte".

"P-porque me estás haciendo sentir tan bien Naruto", respondió Sara feliz de estar finalmente conectada con su Guerrero de los Sueños.

Sara comenzó a levantar las caderas para encontrarse con los empujes medios de Naruto, por lo que el jinchuriki movió los brazos para que descansaran debajo de las rodillas de la pelirroja. Empujándolos hacia adelante, de modo que estuvieran contra sus hombros, comenzó a golpearla con fuertes y profundos empujes que hacían que Sara gimiera cada vez que tocaba fondo dentro de ella. Implacablemente golpeó sus caderas contra ella haciendo que sus nueces rebotaran contra su trasero mientras perforaba el agujero caliente y humeante de Sara.

"Mmmmm ... oh sí ... golpéame en el colchón", dijo Sara ansiosamente cuando sintió un orgasmo masivo acercándose. "¡Yo ... me estoy acabando!" Gritó Sara mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de Naruto, apretando su torso contra el de él mientras él empujaba su trasero contra el colchón mientras inundaba su coño con su semilla.

Kushina jadeó mientras sostenía a su hijo mientras sentía que su semilla la llenaba a través de Sara. Ella maulló alegremente cuando él se derrumbó encima de ella. Él sonrió feliz mientras la miraba a los ojos y dijo: "Espero que valió la pena la espera".

Kushina se sintió sucia por la culpa que esperaba sentir, ya que solo podía estar de acuerdo mientras repetía lo que Sara dijo: "Sí ..."

Sara comenzó a usar su coño para apretar la barra todavía rígida dentro de ella mientras agregaba: "Todavía estás tan dura".

"Bueno, después de veinte años de espera. No creo que estés contento con uno y listo ", dijo Naruto dándoles la vuelta para que Sara estuviera en la cima.

La ex reina sonrió mientras le pasaba la mano por el pecho, antes de quitarse el top sin mangas. Las manos de Naruto se levantaron para agarrar sus tetas mientras Sara colocaba sus manos sobre las de él. Luego comenzó a subir y bajar sobre su vara. Levantó la vista hacia el techo mientras lo montaba sacudiendo lentamente la cabeza de un lado a otro, haciendo que su largo cabello rojo se balanceara detrás de ella.

Naruto gimió cuando cerró los ojos para disfrutar la sensación de su calor alrededor de su polla, pero justo antes de que se cerraran por completo, los volvió a abrir cuando una imagen de su madre se impuso sobre su amante. Lo descartó como un producto de su imaginación, provocado debido a los sentimientos conflictivos que tenía sobre su madre en este momento.

Hizo que Sara girara sobre su polla para que ella se enfrentara a él. Ella se inclinó sobre su cuerpo enterrando su rostro en el colchón mientras le daba una vista espectacular de su pene deslizándose dentro y fuera de su túnel de terciopelo. Los dos amantes continuaron así sin darse cuenta de que la puerta de la habitación se abría.

Seramu se sintió decepcionada cuando se dirigió a su habitación ya que no había podido localizar a Naruto. Ella había querido que él tomara su virginidad y se había recuperado de sus diversos bailes con él. Ella se preguntó dónde había desaparecido él también, y se preguntó si en algún momento había tenido que irse, ya que le había dicho que no estaban seguros de lo que le había sucedido a Mukade.

También se había dado cuenta de la ausencia de su madre, pero no lo había pensado mucho, ya que a menudo se despedía una vez que las celebraciones de su gente se volvían más hedonistas. Seramu a menudo se preguntaba por qué su madre nunca participó ya que había muchos hombres que estaban claramente interesados en ella tanto dentro como fuera de su caravana. Cada vez, le había pedido a su madre que le diera una sonrisa que siempre le daba un poco de tristeza a Seramu cuando decía: "Me estoy ahorrando para mi Dream Warrior".

Seramu no había entendido por qué su madre se aferraba al mito de su Guerrero de los Sueños con tanta fuerza, especialmente porque obviamente había amado a su padre lo suficiente como para olvidarse de él por un tiempo. Pero después de conocer a Naruto, Seramu creía que ahora sí.

Llegó a su habitación que estaba ubicada al lado de la de su madre, por lo que Seramu había estado molesta porque sospechaba que era para que su madre pudiera vigilarla. Estaba a punto de entrar cuando escuchó sonidos provenientes de la habitación de su madre. Ella frunció el ceño mientras se preguntaba si se sentía bien. Decidió comprobar, abrió la puerta y abrió mucho los ojos al ver a Naruto y lo que solo podía suponer era su madre por el pelo rojo de la mujer cuya cara miraba hacia abajo. Rápidamente cerró la puerta mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, antes de correr a su habitación. Se arrojó sobre la cama mientras lloraba y maldecía a su madre, incluso mientras sacaba el recuerdo que Sara le había dado y que, según ella, pertenecía a su Dream Warrior.

Kushina se levantó cuando sintió que se acercaba otro orgasmo. Naruto comenzó a empujarla más y más fuerte, haciendo que ella pusiera sus manos detrás de ella en su pecho mientras aceptaba sus empujes en su núcleo. Su fuerza se desvaneció, haciendo que se recostara contra él, donde él giró la cara hacia él para besarla con avidez. Kushina gritó su clímax en la boca de su hijo cuando el empuje final empujó contra su útero y lo llenó una vez más con su calor.

Kushina sabía que se odiaría a sí misma por la mañana, pero en ese momento todo lo que sentía era placer y estaba emocionada cuando Naruto los dio la vuelta y tiró de Sara contra sus manos y rodillas mientras la follaba por detrás. Solo esperaba que la noche nunca terminara, ya que probablemente sería cuando su hijo la confrontaría sobre lo que había intentado hacer.

Capítulo siguiente: Las serpientes entre las flores


	56. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 56

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío. Además, esta historia es una ficción de limón, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan. Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora. Gracias.

Capítulo 56: Las serpientes entre las flores

Kushina yacía tendida en su cama completamente desnuda, y por mucho que sospechara que su conciencia la avergonzaba por lo que había hecho. Sin embargo, a pesar de la vergüenza que sentía, no sabía si sería capaz de evitar dar un paso más. Aun así, no quería que su hijo supiera exactamente que estaba disfrutando del placer que él le daba a sus amantes, por lo que había reparado la lámpara que había destruido en la sala de estar.

Su mirada estaba fija en la lámpara verde que se encontraba en la mesita de noche junto a su cama y una parte de ella esperaba que se encendiera pronto. Metió la mano debajo de ella para colocar su mano entre sus piernas y distraídamente se frotó el coño al encontrar la mejor manera de silenciar su conciencia, aunque solo fuera por un tiempo, disfrutando del placer sexual. Había hecho tanto la noche anterior, disfrutando de lo ansiosa que Sara se había lanzado a hacer el amor con Naruto. Y aunque la frustración sexual de Kushina finalmente se había satisfecho cuando terminaron, una vez que su conexión con Sara había terminado, la sensación de satisfacción por el calor del cuerpo de su hijo que la sostenía y la semilla depositada dentro de ella había sido reemplazada por una sensación de vacío. mientras se desvanecían

Sabía que había mujeres en el harén de Naruto que también habían cruzado ese límite, pero estaba dispuesta a atribuirlo a que compartieran a su hijo. Sin embargo, ella creía que sería sujeta a un estándar diferente. Después de todo, aunque ella aceptó que su hijo era especial en su habilidad para hacer que tantas mujeres diversas lo cuiden, lo deseen y lo amen. No habían sido los que lo llevaron a término, o se suponía que tenían un afecto maternal por él en lugar de una lujuria profundamente arraigada. Ella amaba a su hijo, pero si la noche anterior había demostrado algo, ese amor estaba cambiando del sentimiento que todas las madres tenían por sus hijos en un deseo de que su hijo tomara el lugar de ser el hombre en su vida. Algo que definitivamente no quería que él supiera, aunque no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo reaccionaría su hijo al enterarse de ese deseo.

Kushina deslizó su dedo medio dentro de ella, ya que realmente comenzó a perderse en la lujuria que los recuerdos de la noche anterior habían creado dentro de ella. Jugando su coño cada vez más húmedo, Kushina ya no trató de forzar la imagen de Minato sobre Naruto mientras soñaba con que su hijo la follara con el pleno conocimiento de que lo estaba haciendo. Recordando las sensaciones de la noche anterior, excepto con Naruto llamándola por su nombre en lugar de Sara, Kushina sabía que se sentiría culpable más tarde, pero en ese momento no podía molestarse en preocuparse ya que el pensamiento la acercaba más y más al borde.

Sin embargo, justo antes de que resbalara un golpe en la puerta de su habitación, le arrojó un balde de agua fría cuando el hombre con el que estaba soñando dijo: "Mamá". Kushina jadeó cuando se levantó de la cama enviando una mirada de pánico hacia su puerta. La manija de la puerta comenzó a girar cuando Naruto repitió: "Mamá, ¿puedo entrar? Necesitamos hablar."

Su hijo no esperó a que ella respondiera cuando comenzó a abrirlo, lo que provocó que Kushina saltara de su cama y se estrellara contra ella. Kushina se sintió mortificada porque su hijo casi la había sorprendido complaciéndose al pensar en él. La idea la mantuvo fuera de balance, por lo que a pesar de que todo lo que tenía que hacer era pensar en sí misma como vestida y con la ropa cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo, en su lugar, giró para colocar su espalda contra la puerta para mantenerla cerrada.

Naruto malinterpretó la razón por la cual su madre cerró la puerta, pensando que todavía estaba molesta por su discusión. También sintió que probablemente ella había estado enojada por el hecho de que ni siquiera un día después de que realmente sucedió, él había agregado a otra mujer a la familia que había elegido.

Kushina escuchó a su hijo suspirar al otro lado de la puerta antes de decir: "Mamá ... Realmente no puedo decir que siento mucho cómo resultó todo esto". La pelirroja Uzumaki sintió que su hijo apoyaba la espalda contra la puerta antes de deslizarse por ella. Kushina reflejó sus acciones para sentarse en el lado opuesto mientras continuaba: "Puedo entender que estés enojado conmigo y tu idea de que estoy siendo egoísta. Tiene que parecer que tengo todo, mientras que terminaste sin nada.

"Eso no es cierto", dijo Kushina rápidamente. "Yo era el que estaba siendo egoísta. Traté de tomar el feliz regalo que habías construido para ti para darte un futuro que mis acciones mostraron que no merezco. A veces olvido que, sinceramente, solo soy un fantasma que ha podido quedarse porque ha estado conectada a una batería Bijuu. No tenía derecho a ...

"No digas eso", dijo Naruto acaloradamente a través de la puerta, "Eres mi madre y he estado agradecido por todos los días que hemos tenido juntos. Sé en mi corazón que si tú y papá hubiesen vivido, habría tenido una gran infancia porque habría tenido dos de los mejores padres de la historia ". Kushina se conmovió con las palabras de su hijo, incluso cuando también causaron la vergüenza que sentía por la lujuria que tenía por él también por su interior. Ella escuchó un suave golpe contra la puerta cuando supuso que Naruto apoyó la cabeza contra ella para mirar hacia el techo. No solo las partes buenas de nuestras vidas nos dan forma, sino los obstáculos que tenemos que superar. Si te tuviera a ti y a papá en mi vida, no creo que hubiera querido nada y, aunque eso no haya significado, me pudriría. Creo que ya no sería yo, si eso tiene sentido. Gran parte de lo que soy terminó viniendo de experimentar la soledad que experimenté durante la mayor parte de mi infancia. Supongo que lo que estoy tratando de decir es que no solo estaba tratando de proteger mi presente y el futuro por el que luchan mis amantes y yo, sino también las dificultades de mi pasado. Sé que eso no alivia el dolor de perder que debes estar sintiendo, pero espero que puedas entender que fue el resultado de todo lo que experimenté, tanto bueno como malo, lo que me ha llevado a este punto en el tiempo. Tanto es así, que no sé si me reconocería si te tuviera a ti y a papá en mi vida. Pero, al final, elegí a mi favor, en lugar de a ti, así que entiendo si sientes que eso me hace un hijo pobre ". Gran parte de lo que soy terminó viniendo de experimentar la soledad que experimenté durante la mayor parte de mi infancia. Supongo que lo que estoy tratando de decir es que no solo estaba tratando de proteger mi presente y el futuro por el que luchan mis amantes y yo, sino también las dificultades de mi pasado. Sé que eso no alivia el dolor de perder que debes estar sintiendo, pero espero que puedas entender que fue el resultado de todo lo que experimenté, tanto bueno como malo, lo que me ha llevado a este punto en el tiempo. Tanto es así, que no sé si me reconocería si te tuviera a ti y a papá en mi vida. Pero, al final, elegí a mi favor, en lugar de a ti, así que entiendo si sientes que eso me hace un hijo pobre ". Gran parte de lo que soy terminó viniendo de experimentar la soledad que experimenté durante la mayor parte de mi infancia. Supongo que lo que estoy tratando de decir es que no solo estaba tratando de proteger mi presente y el futuro por el que luchan mis amantes y yo, sino también las dificultades de mi pasado. Sé que eso no alivia el dolor de perder que debes estar sintiendo, pero espero que puedas entender que fue el resultado de todo lo que experimenté, tanto bueno como malo, lo que me ha llevado a este punto en el tiempo. Tanto es así, que no sé si me reconocería si te tuviera a ti y a papá en mi vida. Pero, al final, elegí a mi favor, en lugar de a ti, así que entiendo si sientes que eso me hace un hijo pobre ". Supongo que lo que estoy tratando de decir es que no solo estaba tratando de proteger mi presente y el futuro por el que luchan mis amantes y yo, sino también las dificultades de mi pasado. Sé que eso no alivia el dolor de perder que debes estar sintiendo, pero espero que puedas entender que fue el resultado de todo lo que experimenté, tanto bueno como malo, lo que me ha llevado a este punto en el tiempo. Tanto es así, que no sé si me reconocería si te tuviera a ti y a papá en mi vida. Pero, al final, elegí a mi favor, en lugar de a ti, así que entiendo si sientes que eso me hace un hijo pobre ". Supongo que lo que estoy tratando de decir es que no solo estaba tratando de proteger mi presente y el futuro por el que luchan mis amantes y yo, sino también las dificultades de mi pasado. Sé que eso no alivia el dolor de perder que debes estar sintiendo, pero espero que puedas entender que fue el resultado de todo lo que experimenté, tanto bueno como malo, lo que me ha llevado a este punto en el tiempo. Tanto es así, que no sé si me reconocería si te tuviera a ti y a papá en mi vida. Pero, al final, elegí a mi favor, en lugar de a ti, así que entiendo si sientes que eso me hace un hijo pobre ". que no sé si me reconocería si te tuviera a ti y a papá en mi vida. Pero, al final, elegí a mi favor, en lugar de a ti, así que entiendo si sientes que eso me hace un hijo pobre ". que no sé si me reconocería si te tuviera a ti y a papá en mi vida. Pero, al final, elegí a mi favor, en lugar de a ti, así que entiendo si sientes que eso me hace un hijo pobre ".

"Eres un gran hijo, y estoy extremadamente orgulloso del hombre en el que te has convertido", dijo Kushina alzando las piernas hacia el pecho. "Soy el que actuó mal. Una madre debería estar dispuesta a renunciar a sus deseos por su hijo, pero en lugar de eso, he dejado que me superen ". Enterró la cara en las rodillas y agregó: "Yo ... yo solo quería experimentar la vida como una madre normal. Me gusta que esté allí para ti durante tus altibajos o para celebrar tus cumpleaños, así como todo lo demás que me perdí ".

"Lo sé mamá", dijo Naruto de pie, "Pero ahora estás aquí, y has estado allí para mí a través de todas esas cosas".

"¿De verdad piensas eso?"

"Sí," dijo Naruto arrodillándose y colocando su mano contra la puerta donde ella estaba sentada, "Mi decimoctavo cumpleaños se acerca. ¿Qué tal si los dos lo pasamos juntos?

"¿No tendrían tus amantes algo que decir sobre eso?" Kushina le preguntó a su voz tomando un tono ligeramente celoso.

"Ya me ayudaron a celebrarlo", dijo Naruto sonriendo mientras recordaba la noche en cuestión, "Ellos entenderán que quiero pasar el día con mi madre. Sin embargo, sería bueno si no tuviéramos que hablar por la puerta así ".

Kushina miró su cuerpo desnudo antes de responder: "Um ... no soy decente en este momento, por eso cerré la puerta ... y me avergoncé de lo que hice".

"Oh", dijo Naruto mientras su imaginación le proporcionaba una imagen de lo poco que su madre podría estar usando para hacer que reaccionara de la manera en que lo hizo. Fue seguido rápidamente por la imagen de su rostro retorcida de placer como lo había estado cuando él se había imaginado su imagen sobre Sara. Sacudiendo la cabeza para aclarar esos pensamientos, dijo: "Bueno, hablaremos más tarde, está bien".

"Está bien", dijo Kushina. Sin embargo, necesitando saber algo, preguntó: "H-cariño, si hubieras sido tú y supieras que no tratar de cambiar los eventos significa que perderías a uno de tus amantes para hacer del futuro un lugar mejor ... ¿qué hubieras hecho? "

"Yo ... no estoy seguro".

"Por favor, dime la verdad", dijo Kushina al escuchar la vacilación de su hijo.

Naruto permaneció en silencio durante varios segundos antes de suspirar mientras admitía: "No sé si podría creer en un futuro en el que tuviera que sacrificar a una mujer que amaba". Creo que podría haber tenido que tirar los dados para un mejor resultado ".

"Sin embargo, podría empeorar las cosas", dijo Kushina incluso mientras abrazaba sus piernas con más fuerza.

"Lo sé", dijo Naruto pensativamente, "Sin embargo, creo que sería lo correcto hacer para luchar por un mejor resultado que aceptar ciegamente a uno como lo mejor que se puede lograr, especialmente si eso significa perder a alguien valioso para mí". . " Kushina podía escuchar cierta frustración en la voz de su hijo cuando dijo: "Pero, sinceramente, pensando en todo este viaje en el tiempo, bueno, realmente está empezando a dolerme la cabeza. Solo aceptemos que viajar a través del tiempo es algo que se debe evitar de ahora en adelante ".

Kushina sonrió suavemente mientras decía: "Creo que sería lo mejor".

"Está bien, te veré más tarde mamá", dijo Naruto comenzando a desvanecerse cuando dejó el sello, "Te amo".

"Yo también te amo, cariño", dijo la pelirroja antes de bajar la cabeza sobre las rodillas. Kushina intentó no dejar que la respuesta de Naruto la molestara, pero no pudo evitar compararlo con Minato, lo que no se reflejó bien para su esposo. El shinobi aquí sabía que Minato había tomado la decisión táctica correcta, pero eso era un consuelo frío para la mujer que había amado y apreciado a su esposo mientras pensaba en él como su salvador que siempre la protegería. Supuso que no debería sorprenderse demasiado con la elección de Minato, ya que había elegido teletransportar a un Kiyomi enfurecido al mismo lugar que su esposa moribunda y su hijo recién nacido en lugar de luchar contra los Bijuu en la aldea. Sin embargo, ella lo atribuyó a una decisión necesaria tomada en el fragor de la batalla.

Sin embargo, su decisión de aceptar ciegamente el futuro que Naruto representaba no le sentaba tan bien. Para Kushina, parecía más una decisión táctica que un líder tomaría al considerar cuántos shinobi costaría para lograr un objetivo durante una batalla. Sin embargo, si bien destacó el noble espíritu de Minato al estar dispuesto a hacer ese sacrificio junto a su esposa, por Kushina, que acababa de enterarse de que había sido descartada como prescindible, solo podía describirlo como una especie de cobardía. Ella sintió que la elección que había hecho Minato podría haberlo convertido en un excelente Hokage. Pero, cuando se trataba de ser el jefe de una Familia, Naruto lo golpeó con las manos. Ella sabía que Naruto había querido decir lo que dijo sobre cómo si hubiera sido él en lugar de Minato,

Kushina comenzó a sentir celos de las mujeres atadas a su hijo por primera vez de una manera que no estaba ligada a su vida sexual con él. Una parte de ella consideró borrar su memoria de lo que había sucedido en el pasado para preservar su imagen de Minato, pero no lo hizo porque sentía que sería demasiado similar a lo que él había hecho. Al final, supuso que eso era lo que más le molestaba de todo el asunto, que podía entender el deseo de Minato de proteger el futuro, pero en lugar de vivir con su elección. En cambio, había decidido vivir libre de culpa. Luego había regresado a casa con ella y decidió formar una familia cuando ya la había enviado a un destino donde ella no podría ver crecer a su hijo.

Su atención finalmente fue atraída hacia la lámpara cerca de su cama cuando se encendió. Juntó las manos y se volvió a apagar haciendo que el mundo se derritiera en una ducha donde Naruto y Sara se perdían una vez más en su pasión. Ella gimió cuando Naruto la presionó contra una de las paredes y deslizó su polla dentro de ella. Kushina todavía se sentía avergonzada de haber apagado la luz, pero solo debido al tabú del acto que estaba cometiendo. Ella ya no lo veía como una traición a la memoria de su esposo y, como resultado, no pudo evitar notar cuánto mejor se sentía el sentimiento de su hijo dentro de ella.

Sara tuvo dificultades para no sonreír de oreja a oreja mientras salía de su habitación en la posada. No había dormido mucho la noche anterior ya que había disfrutado ver dormir a Naruto, y una pequeña parte de ella temía que todo fuera solo un sueño. Sin embargo, cuando él se despertó y la tomó de nuevo en sus brazos, ella le permitió a su corazón cantarla para que durmiera por unas horas más, antes de que ambos salieran de la cama, pero también terminaron haciendo el amor en la ducha.

La sonrisa se tambaleó un poco cuando se acercó a la habitación de su hija, que había colocado junto a la suya por celos ya que sospechaba que Seramu tenía la intención de acostarse con Naruto esa noche. Llamó a la puerta, pero frunció el ceño cuando no recibió respuesta. Al encontrarlo desbloqueado, asomó la cabeza pero no vio señales de su hija. Ella notó que la cama parecía un poco descuidada como si alguien hubiera dormido sobre las sábanas, pero no pensó demasiado en ello, ya que la vida de viaje constante a la que Seramu estaba acostumbrado significaba que lo primero que uno hacía por la mañana era empacar ropa de dormir Adivinando que quizás Seramu estaba comenzando temprano, Sara bajó las escaleras para ayudar a su gente a preparar el desayuno antes de empacar para que la caravana pudiera continuar su viaje.

El desayuno procedió normalmente, aunque Sara comenzó a sentir cierta preocupación ya que su hija aún no había aparecido. "¿Está todo bien, Reina Sara?"

Sara se volvió hacia la mujer y le sonrió a Masako, quien era uno de los antiguos ciudadanos de Roran y había sido el líder improvisado del grupo de mujeres y niños que había invadido su hogar en busca de los hombres desaparecidos y cuyo marido había sido tomado por Mukade. para ayudar a construir su ejército de marionetas. Su marrón ahora tenía vetas grises, pero sus ojos marrones eran tan agudos como siempre, lo que mostraba su agudo intelecto y era una de las razones por las que Sara a menudo recurría a ella para pedirle consejo. La mujer también había sido la persona que había ayudado a Sara a mantener a su gente unida mientras pasaban de un reino estacionario a un grupo de vagabundos. Las dos mujeres se habían vuelto bastante cercanas a lo largo de los años, especialmente porque se habían ayudado mutuamente a lidiar con el dolor de perder a sus esposos. ¿Cuántas veces debo pedirte que dejes de llamarme así? Ya no soy una reina.

Masako sonrió mientras decía: "Tal vez ya no tengas todas las galas para ese título, pero te has ganado el derecho de ser llamado".

Sara suspiró sabiendo que era un argumento perdido para ella, ya que muchos de los ciudadanos originales de Roran todavía la llamaban por el título. Se detuvo un momento para mirar a su gente, que estaba compuesta por muchos que habían venido de Roran, pero otros habían sido parte de la tribu de su esposo o habían sido tomados de caravanas tribales que habían sido diezmadas por bandidos o simplemente por los bandidos. dureza del desierto. Aún a pesar de sus variados puntos de partida, eran una tribu que Sara pensó que era lo que Naruto esperaba lograr entre los shinobi de los Países Elementales.

Ella sonrió al pensar en su amante haciendo que los ojos de Masako se iluminaran y dijo: "Oh, algo bueno te pasó anoche. No me digas que finalmente decidiste divertirte en una de estas celebraciones ".

Sara se sonrojó, mientras respondía: "Siempre me he divertido con ellos".

"Sabes a lo que me refiero", dijo Masako. "Kami, la mitad de los hombres en este campamento aprovecharían la oportunidad de compartir tu cama. La otra mitad también lo haría, pero sus esposas los matarían.

"Por favor, Masako, sabes que solo me han interesado dos hombres", dijo Sara con la esperanza de usar su tan preciado amor por su Guerrero de los Sueños para desviar las sospechas de su amiga. Funcionó solo parcialmente, ya que sospechaba que Masako iba a mencionar cómo había estado mirando a Naruto y le preguntó: "¿Y tú? Creí haberte visto salir con Samo. ¿No es un poco joven para ti? Solo disfrutó de su decimoséptima temporada el año pasado ".

Sospechaba que su amiga sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero siguió jugando mientras decía: "Bueno, lo habría disfrutado el año pasado, pero él se fue con alguien de su misma edad por su desfloración". Le mostré que hay algo que decir sobre ir con experiencia, aunque tal vez estaba un poco decepcionado de que Seramu pareciera tan cautivado con ese excelente espécimen de Leaf-nin ".

"Sí, lo era, no era ella", dijo Sara sintiendo no tanto arrepentimiento, pero culpable de tomar al hombre con el que su hija obviamente había querido pasar su cumpleaños.

Masako confundió el tono de Sara con la melancolía, y dijo: "Hey, anímate. No podía quedarse con tu pequeña para siempre, y no hace falta una imaginación horrible para entender por qué querría pasar su decimoséptima noche con él. Si planea quedarse un par de noches más, entonces tal vez le eche un vistazo.

Sara sacudió la cabeza ante la promiscuidad de su amiga, y esperando no sonar un poco posesiva, dijo: "Estoy segura de que Seramu podría tener algo que decir al respecto".

Se sintió mal por usar el enamoramiento de su hija para protegerse, pero sus ojos se agrandaron cuando Masako dijo burlonamente: "Quizás dejará que su tía adoptiva se una. Será interesante ver si sabe a su madre". Sara se sonrojó ante la mujer de ojos marrones que mencionó cómo solían compartir una cama con el esposo de Sara antes de que él pasara y Masako se volvió más liberada con sus deseos sexuales donde comenzó a participar en algunos de los comportamientos más desenfrenados que se podían tener dentro de la Caravana. . Bromeando, agregó: "No te veas tan escandalizada. ¿No fuiste tú quien me convenció de que la vida era demasiado impredecible para que no nos divirtiéramos? ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? 'La vida se trata de vivir, y al no disfrutar de sus experiencias debido a las nociones preconcebidas de otras personas de cómo uno debería vivir, solo significa que pasarás el día con remordimientos ".

Sara sonrió al recordar haberle dicho a Masako esas palabras, aunque poco esperaba que la mujer las tomara en serio tanto como ella. Todavía recordando la expresión feliz en el rostro de la mujer de cabello castaño cada vez que iba a despertarla una mañana después de una de sus escapadas sexuales, Sara no pudo evitar admirar cómo su amiga había decidido vivir la vida en sus propios términos donde no lo haría. No me arrepiento.

A decir verdad, lo que había impedido que Sara siguiera su ejemplo después de que su esposo había fallecido era su esperanza de que su Guerrero de los Sueños la encontrara algún día, y aunque sabía que Naruto no la habría juzgado si hubiera tomado amantes como lo había hecho Masako. Ella había querido esperar, con la esperanza de que la experiencia fuera aún más memorable. Sintió una pequeña emoción al saber que su futuro sexual probablemente haría que incluso su amiga se pusiera envidiosa, pero al mismo tiempo había una sensación de culpabilidad de haber negado lo mismo a su hija.

"Mmm, hablando de rubio y bien parecido".

Sara siguió la mirada de Masako hacia Naruto mientras él se acercaba un poco preocupado. La ex reina se excusó para acercarse a él con el fin de preguntarle a las miradas indiscretas: "¿Está todo bien?"

"No estoy seguro", admitió Naruto. "¿Has visto a Seramu? Quería hablar con ella acerca de ... "

" Nosotros ", suministró Sara.

"No exactamente", admitió Naruto, "pensé que querrías estar presente para eso. Simplemente no quería que ella pensara que la evité anoche. Pero no he podido encontrarla esta mañana.

Sara frunció el ceño, sintiendo una sensación de temor de que su hija ya supiera sobre Naruto y ella. Adivinando cómo Seramu podría haber reaccionado ante tal descubrimiento, su mirada se desvió hacia las ruinas de Roran que estaban en la distancia antes de preguntar: "¿Dejaste un medio para Hiraishin para Roran?" Naruto asintió después de haberlo hecho cuando pensó que Mukade todavía estaba vivo por si necesitaba regresar rápidamente. "Creo que sé dónde está, ¿puedes llevarme allí?"

Naruto inclinó la cabeza para que Sara le hablara a Masako para que todos se mudaran al siguiente destino antes de que su amante la devolviera a su antiguo reino.

Seramu se sintió como una tonta mientras estaba sentada en el jardín de Roran. Estaba cantando la canción que su madre le había enseñado allí, ya que quería que su hija la aprendiera en el mismo lugar que la abuela de Seramu le había enseñado. La hacía sentir mejor, incluso si no aliviaba su depresión o lo decepcionada que estaba en sí misma por su reacción.

Después de llorar toda la noche lejos de que su madre le robara al hombre que había querido para sí misma, se había enojado hasta el punto en que había decidido huir. No fue hasta que llegó a Roran que comenzó a pensar que su decisión era bastante infantil para una mujer que acababa de celebrar el cumpleaños que su gente sentía que significaba que se había convertido en adulta. Sin embargo, para cuando comenzó a sentirse de esa manera, ya era demasiado tarde para regresar sin que nadie lo notara, lo que se agravó por su inacción, ya que ahora estaba segura de que era casi seguro que su desaparición se notaría.

Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando una segunda voz comenzó a cantar junto con ella. Seramu miró hacia donde provenía mientras se apagaba y sintió que su ira regresaba cuando vio a su madre acercarse con Naruto a su lado. Su mirada se transformó en una mirada fulminante mientras se dirigía a ellos, "Oh, son ustedes dos".

Vio que Naruto se veía molesto consigo mismo por herir sus sentimientos, aunque no veía mucha culpa asociada con el hecho de que se había acostado con su madre. Su madre, por otro lado, tenía una expresión en blanco mientras la estudiaba antes de decir: "Supuse que nos habías visto anoche".

Seramu saltó del pilar de piedra sobre el que había estado sentada y respondió con enojo: "Sí, los vi a los dos yendo a eso anoche. Imagine mi sorpresa de que la persona en la que estaba interesado terminó eligiendo a mi madre de todas las personas en mi cumpleaños ".

"Seramu ..." dijo Naruto con tristeza, pero Sara levantó la mano para cortarlo.

Observó a su hija por un momento antes de decir: "No lamento que haya sucedido; solo que lo hizo en tu cumpleaños. Pero, si deseas jugar, lo vi el primer juego, luego me temo que le he reclamado mucho antes que tú.

"¿De qué estás hablando? Yo fui el que contrató ... no, no puede ser ".

Sara sonrió cuando dijo: "Sí, creo que todavía llevas el recuerdo que era suyo".

Seramu trajo la hoja de chakra que Naruto había olvidado en el pasado antes de mirar a su madre para decirle: "¿H-cómo? Tiene la mitad de tu edad ... "

Naruto no estaba exactamente aliviado al ver la espada debido a la horrible condición en la que se encontraba. Pero dejando eso de lado dijo:" Mi misión que me trajo aquí terminó transportándonos al pasado. La razón por la que tu madre no me reconoció o a mí aquí después se debió a un jutsu que borró nuestros recuerdos ".

Sara sonrió cuando dijo: "Pero dejó un impacto lo suficientemente grande como para que no pudiera olvidarlo por completo".

Seramu se sentó en el suelo y dijo: "Cifras, él sería tu Guerrero de los Sueños. Supongo que no puedo seguir enojado si ese es el caso, pero es solo que ... "

" Él es tu Guerrero de los Sueños también ", dijo Sara acercándose a Naruto.

Tanto Naruto como Seramu se sorprendieron cuando la mano de Sara comenzó a frotar la parte delantera de sus pantalones. La mujer más joven jadeó mientras veía el contorno de la polla de Naruto aparecer mientras se llenaba de sangre en respuesta. "¡¿Mamá?! ¿Q-qué estás haciendo? la mujer más joven preguntó con asombro, que creció cuando su madre dejó caer su henge para revelar su apariencia juvenil. "Mamá ... eres tan ... bonita".

"Gracias", dijo su madre cuando comenzó a frotar el paquete de Naruto más rápido, "Tu tía Masako me recordó que la vida debe ser vivida en felicidad, sin preguntarse qué pudo haber sido".

"Pero ... tú ... quiero decir ... pensé ..."

Sara sonrió ante la confusión de su hija antes de alejarse de Naruto para acercarse a ella. Arrodillándose frente a ella, Sara extendió la mano para ahuecar la cara de su hija. No había nada sexual en el contacto cuando dijo: "Puedo entender por qué deseas a Naruto, por eso si realmente quieres estar con él, entonces no seré yo quien se interponga en tu camino".

"¿E-realmente te rendirías con él?"

"Nunca dije eso", dijo Sara con los ojos brillantes de diversión y Seramu pensó que tal vez lujuria, aunque no estaba dirigida a ella tanto como a lo que estaba sugiriendo. "Lo que dije es que si quieres estar con él, entonces no dejes que el hecho de que soy yo te detenga".

La boca de Seramu se abrió y se cerró varias veces antes de que ella balbuceara, "H-¿Cómo puedes sugerir eso con una cara seria? Si él es tu Guerrero de los Sueños ... ¿no deberías querer ser la única mujer en su vida?

Sara acarició la mejilla de su hija con el pulgar, antes de pararse y volver al lado de Naruto. Sara luego llevó a su amante a un beso profundo y observó por el rabillo del ojo cómo su hija los miraba atónita antes de apartar la mirada con un ligero sonrojo. Sara terminó el beso para responder a la pregunta de su hija: "Es cierto que la mayoría de las personas no sueñan con compartir sus grandes amores con los demás. Pero, en este caso, tanto usted como yo llegamos demasiado tarde a la fiesta para presentarle un único reclamo.

"Quiere decir…"

"Las mujeres con las que viajo también son mis amantes", dijo Naruto envolviendo un brazo alrededor de la cadera de Sara mientras ella descansaba su cabeza sobre su hombro. Gimió cuando Sara comenzó a frotar su polla a través de sus pantalones nuevamente obligándolo a aclararse la garganta y agregó: "He tomado muchos amantes repartidos por los Países Elementales y continuaré haciéndolo".

"¿Q-por qué? ¿No debería uno ser suficiente o todos ellos solo muescas en tu cinturón? ", Dijo Seramu, no seguro de cómo reaccionar al descubrir que su enamoramiento estaba vinculado a tantas mujeres.

Ella vislumbró por qué tantas mujeres aceptarían ser su amante cuando Naruto le sonrió a su madre, quien lo miró con adoración. En sus ojos, ella podía ver que él no consideraba a su madre como otra conquista sexual, lo que sus palabras transmitían cuando dijo: "Sí, una sería suficiente. Si no hubiera conocido a mis otros amantes, eso es. Si ese hubiera sido el caso, entonces podría estar feliz con cualquiera de ellos, pero haber sido bendecido de tenerlos a todos. Estoy seguro de que puedes entender por qué nunca podría decir que uno es suficiente ahora. Todos mis amantes son preciosos para mí, y pasaré todos los días de mi vida asegurándome de que nunca se arrepientan de haber elegido estar conmigo ".

Sara miró a su hija y le dijo: "Pasé más de veinte años esperando estar con mi Dream Warrior. Durante el período en que tuve a tu padre, estuve realmente feliz e incluso debería haber conocido a Naruto en ese momento. Hubiera seguido siendo la mujer de tu padre. Incluso compartí a tu padre con Masako en alguna ocasión, después de que ella perdió a su esposo. Lo hice porque tu padre deseaba a Masako y porque lo amaba estaba dispuesto a compartirlo con ella. Incluso planteamos la idea de que se casara con ella algunas veces. Pero bueno, ya sabes cómo es tu tía.

Seramu sonrió, ya que sabía exactamente a qué se refería su madre y dijo: "Se volvió demasiado para él".

"Para los dos", respondió Sara a la ligera. Cada vez más pensativa, continuó: "Me encantaría tener a Naruto solo para mí, pero sabiendo lo que significa para mí y haberlo anhelado por tanto tiempo. Nunca podría negarle a otros el derecho de estar con él, ya que solo puedo pensar que él significa tanto para ellos como para mí. Por eso debes decidir si compartirlo con otros es demasiado difícil para ti o no ".

Seramu se puso de pie y se acercó a los dos antes de concentrarse en su madre para decir: "¿Pero qué hay de nosotros? ¿No cambiará nuestra relación?

"Lo más probable", admitió Sara, "pero fui de una reina a la cabeza de una caravana tribal. De una vida de lujo a una en la que cada día es un desafío y, para ser honesto, aunque fue una transición difícil, estoy muy contento de que haya sucedido. El cambio puede ser aterrador, pero puede hacer que nuestras vidas sean mucho más gratificantes, ya que nos abre a nuevas experiencias que podríamos habernos negado a nosotros mismos ". Sara se alejó de Naruto antes de moverse detrás de su hija y susurró seductoramente: "Además, no querías que te desvirgara. Puedo prometerle que sus otras mujeres no solo están con él debido a su buena apariencia y personalidad amorosa. Te arruinará por otros hombres.

Escuchar a su madre hablar tan descaradamente de querer darle su virginidad a Naruto y en un susurro tan gutural, tuvo un efecto estimulante en Seramu. Ella notó vagamente que las manos de su madre estaban ligeramente envueltas alrededor de su cintura cuando respondió: "Eso es bueno porque no querría otro hombre".

Sara sonrió cuando dijo: "Bien", antes de aflojar la tela que sujetaba la túnica naranja de su hija.

Seramu, aunque nerviosa, permitió que su madre se quitara la bata, lo que reveló la ajustada camisa verde sin mangas y la falda negra debajo. Su madre dio un paso atrás cuando Naruto se acercó y extendió la mano para tomar su barbilla antes de decir: "Te estaba buscando esta mañana porque quería agradecerte".

"T-gracias", dijo Seramu sorprendido por el aparente cambio en el tema.

Naruto asintió mientras explicaba: "Tenía la sensación de que querías seducirme anoche y algunas de las mujeres de tu tribu confirmaron lo mismo a mis otros amantes". Me siento honrado de que me hayas considerado alguien lo suficientemente especial como para dar tu primera vez también.

Seramu sacudió la cabeza antes de decir: "No lo entiendes. No quería darte mi primera vez. Quiero que seas el único hombre que conozco de esa manera.

Naruto miró boquiabierto y Seramu se inclinó rápidamente sobre sus dedos para presionar sus labios contra los de él mientras descansaba sus manos sobre sus hombros. El beso permaneció casto al principio, pero luego Naruto deslizó sus manos alrededor de su cintura para apretar su cuerpo contra el suyo. Presionó su boca más fuerte contra la de ella y separó los labios que Seramu reflejó permitiendo que su lengua entrara en su boca. Las manos de Seramu se deslizaron sobre sus hombros para rodear su cuello mientras sus lenguas se retorcían y giraban una alrededor de la otra.

Un hilo de saliva unió sus lenguas una vez que se separaron para recuperar el aliento. Se miraron el uno al otro con ojos encapuchados antes de que Seramu retrocediera y luego, copiando a su madre, comenzó a frotar la polla de Naruto a través de sus pantalones. Naruto jaló a Seramu a su lado para que pudiera acariciarle el trasero mientras ella continuaba burlándose de su polla a través de su ropa. Ella gimió cuando Naruto le apretó firmemente el trasero antes de sellar sus labios con los de ella otra vez.

La pelirroja maulló en su boca cuando Naruto le subió la falda por la espalda y luego deslizó su mano en la parte trasera de sus bragas. Pasó su mano sobre sus firmes nalgas antes de llegar más abajo, donde comenzó a frotarla directamente. Seramu, rompió el beso mientras gritaba por las burlas de Naruto de su coño. Ella llevó sus manos de vuelta a sus hombros mientras lo sostenía por apoyo debido a que sus piernas se tambaleaban por las sensaciones desconocidas.

Naruto levantó su otra mano para acunar su barbilla e inclinó su rostro para mirarla a los ojos antes de decir: "Esa es una reacción bastante fuerte de mi parte solo frotando un poco tu coño. No me digas que nunca antes has jugado contigo mismo.

"Yo ... nunca ... realmente intenté ... antes", jadeó Seramu cuando Naruto comenzó a deslizar su dedo medio hacia arriba y hacia abajo por su raja.

"Entonces hay todo un mundo de placer para que yo también te presente", dijo Naruto deslizando su dedo medio en su apretado coño. El gemido de Seramu se interrumpió cuando Naruto la besó de nuevo mientras él metía el dedo dentro y fuera de ella. Sintió que algo se acumulaba dentro de ella mientras sus lenguas bailaban mientras el dedo de Naruto creaba sensaciones que la joven nunca supo que existían y que era difícil de explicar. Su agarre sobre él se apretó hasta que ella estaba enrollando su ropa mientras explotaba en un estado de dicha.

La fuerza en sus piernas le falló, pero Naruto la levantó en sus brazos antes de llevarla al pie de un pilar colapsado en un área cubierta de hierba del jardín. Se sentó en la hierba sosteniéndola en su regazo hasta que ella recuperó el juicio. Al hacerlo, se liberó de él para abrazarlo por la cintura y luego lo besó profundamente. Mientras exploraban la boca del otro con la lengua, ella desabrochó su chaqueta naranja y la bajó por sus brazos.

Él los envolvió alrededor de su cintura una vez que estuvo libre, antes de levantar su camisa verde y terminar su beso el tiempo suficiente para que ella se soltara. Naruto levantó su mano izquierda para acunar su teta, haciéndola maullar suavemente en respuesta a que él moviera su pulgar sobre su protuberancia endurecida. Terminando el beso, colocó uno sobre su pecho antes de besar su pezón derecho, que comenzó a succionar provocando un fuerte jadeo de Seramu.

Sintió que su polla se esforzaba por liberarse de sus pantalones, así que empujándolo hacia atrás dijo: "L-déjame hacerte sentir bien también". Luego le puso la camisa sobre la cabeza antes de besarle el pecho y el estómago. A medida que avanzaba hacia el sur, agarró su mosca y la bajó mientras viajaba hacia atrás y hacia abajo por sus piernas. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando su polla se soltó y ella se preguntó cómo una cosa tan grande podría caber dentro de ella.

Sin embargo, pensó que eso sería un problema para el futuro cercano, ya que primero quería hacer que se sintiera tan bien como la había hecho. Agarrando su palo de placer, levantó la vista para mirar a los ojos de su primer amor y dijo: "Yo ... nunca he hecho esto antes. Probablemente no sea como ... "

Naruto sonrió suavemente cortándola, "No te voy a comparar con nadie más que tú Seramu. Todo lo que existe en este momento somos tú y yo. Podría tener otros amantes, pero esta es mi primera vez contigo también. Descubrirá que los dos solo creceremos mejor y mejor complaciéndonos mutuamente a medida que ambos aprendemos más el uno del otro ".

Seramu sintió que la presión que había ejercido sobre sí misma se desvanecía por las palabras de Naruto cuando dejó de preguntarse cómo se comparaba con otras mujeres en su vida. Bajando la cara hacia su miembro, lamió la parte inferior de su eje como un cono de helado. Naruto gimió mientras se recostaba contra el pilar de piedra en ruinas mientras la hija de su nuevo amante comenzó a lamer su polla como si fuera un sabroso manjar.

Al buscar a dicho amante, vio a Sara sentada en la misma roca en la que había estado cuando se había despertado en el pasado en el jardín en el que pretendía ser el lugar donde reclamó a su hija. Los miró fascinada al ver a su hija complacer al hombre que había deseado durante más de veinte años. Para sorpresa de Naruto, Sara se llevó una de las manos a los senos y comenzó a acariciar la bata que llevaba para proteger su piel del sol abrasador.

Maravillado por su vida, enfocó su mirada hacia Seramu, que estaba pasando la lengua por su cabeza y dijo: "Eso es bueno Seramu. Ahora intenta llevarlo a tu linda boca.

"Está bien", respondió la joven metiendo un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja antes de tragar un tercio de su longitud. Naruto gimió cuando ella sacudió su cabeza en su regazo ansiosamente, los sonidos de ella succionándolo haciendo eco en las paredes de piedra.

Encontró un ritmo constante mientras usaba sus manos para acariciar lo que no podía tragar. Lo había dejado escapar de sus labios de vez en cuando para mover su lengua contra la punta antes de envolverlo una vez más. Sintiendo que llegaba su liberación, advirtió: "Seramu, si sigues así, voy a explotar". Él sonrió complacido cuando ella comenzó a balancearse más rápido, así que colocó su mano en su cabello antes de exclamar: "¡Aquí viene!"

Seramu se detuvo cuando estalló en su boca. Ella bebió rápidamente su semilla sin probarlo realmente, al principio le resultaba difícil mantenerse al día. Varios chorros más tarde, aunque atrapó el último y liberó la boca con un pop para evitar derramarlo. Luego, aún sosteniendo su polla entre sus manos, comenzó a agitar su semen sobre su lengua para saborearlo realmente. Según algunas de las experiencias de sus amigas, esperaba que tuviera un sabor bastante amargo, pero aunque era un poco salada, no podía describirlo como desagradable, especialmente debido a la mirada complacida que vio a Naruto usando porque se lo tragó.

Acariciando su polla, ella dijo: "Naruto ... te quiero dentro de mí".

El hombre rubio asintió, tirando de Seramu hacia él y le quitó el aliento con un beso apasionado. Enrollándolos para que Seramu estuviera boca arriba, le quitó las botas y la falda antes de desabrocharse los pantalones. Apartandose de ellos, se inclinó sobre Seramu besándola suavemente en los labios antes de mirarla a los ojos para preguntar: "¿Estás segura?"

Seramu cerró los ojos y asintió, así que Naruto colocó su polla contra su entrada. La joven se tensó, por lo que empujó rápidamente desgarrando su himen mientras reclamaba su virginidad. "Ay, me duele".

"Lo siento", dijo Naruto besando suavemente las lágrimas que aparecieron, "pero mejorará. Dime, cuando estés listo."

Permanecieron conectados pero inmóviles hasta que Seramu sintió que el dolor comenzaba a disminuir, y se lo comunicó a Naruto con un suave beso en los labios y susurró: "Estoy listo".

Naruto se retiró lentamente causando que su nuevo amante silbara anticipando el regreso del dolor, pero en cambio comenzaron a aparecer los primeros destellos de placer. Sintiéndose extrañamente vacía cuando más y más miembros de su polla se retiraron de su interior, ella gimió suavemente en una pérdida que creció en volumen cuando él empujó hacia adelante una vez más. Naruto comenzó lentamente, pero como un motor que estaba acumulando ímpetu, pronto estaba empujando dentro de ella a todo vapor.

Sara observó a su hija gemir en voz alta y apretar los tobillos detrás de la espalda de Naruto mientras él perforaba su longitud dentro de ella. Su propia túnica había sido descartada hacía mucho tiempo junto con los pantalones que llevaba debajo. Sus dedos se frotaron sobre su coño mientras se complacía al ver al primer hombre con el que se había acostado desde que su esposo ahora desvirgó a su hija. Fuera de lo erótico que lo encontró, también pensó que era un momento bastante agridulce desde que su pequeña se había convertido en una mujer hermosa.

Naruto se echó hacia atrás tirando de Seramu con él mientras se arrodillaba mientras la deslizaba hacia arriba y hacia abajo por la polla. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello cuando su polla se hundió en su lugar más profundo con cada empuje. Mirando por encima de su hombro, vio a su madre frotando su coño, causando que Seramu se excitara aún más. Su orgasmo comenzó a crecer cuando se encontró con los ojos de su madre y esperaba que su propia mirada se mostrara con la gratitud por dejarla tener a Naruto también.

Volviendo su atención al hombre que la estaba despertando a las formas de placer que ella lloró, "yo ... estoy tan cerca, Naruto ... quiero terminar juntos ..."

Naruto asintió, bajando su espalda al suelo mientras comenzaba a empujar salvajemente dentro de ella. Al tocar fondo dentro de ella, mientras la apretaba con fuerza contra él, apretó su entrepierna contra la de ella estimulando su clítoris, lo que hizo que su coño se convulsionara alrededor de su músculo amoroso. Dándole el esperma que lo estaba ordeñando porque él inundó su matriz con chorro tras chorro de su semilla.

Naruto respiró hondo antes de retroceder lo suficiente como para mirar a la cara de su nuevo amante. Él sonrió al ver sus ojos cerrados, su orgasmo demostrando demasiado para ella. Él rodó fuera de ella, sobre su espalda para encontrar a Sara parada frente a él. Extendiendo su coño para que él vea cuán mojada estaba, la pelirroja dijo: "Yo también te quiero, Naruto".

El jinchuriki extendió su mano hacia ella haciendo que Sara lo montara rápidamente. Ella gimió ruidosamente mientras se hundía en su polla, y comenzó a mecer sus caderas de un lado a otro. Naruto colocó sus manos sobre sus caderas mientras se recostaba para disfrutar los frutos de sus acciones.

Seramu se despertó de su estado de felicidad al ver a su madre gimiendo sobre Naruto. Todo su cuerpo se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que lo primero que pensó fue: "Es tan hermosa". Pero un momento después, ella se encogió de hombros mentalmente cuando se dio cuenta de que ambos estaban atados al mismo hombre, y probablemente vería a su madre en ese estado mucho ahora.

Al levantarse del suelo, se arrastró detrás de su madre y ahuecó sus senos, haciendo que Sara gritara sorprendida, "¡¡Seramu!"

"Mamá, te ves tan caliente en este momento", dijo la pelirroja de cabello más justo cuando comenzó a pellizcar los pezones de su madre. Besó el hombro de su madre haciendo que el coño de Sara se apretara aún más que las burlas de sus pezones. Ella sonrió levemente y agregó burlonamente: "Pero no crees que es bastante grosero que entres en mi primera vez con él después de que solo pude disfrutar de su polla una vez".

Sara comenzó a rebotar en la virilidad de Naruto gimiendo, "Yo ... lo siento. Pero, mirarlo contigo me puso muy cachondo.

Seramu lamió el hombro y el cuello de su madre para mordisquearle la oreja mientras susurraba: "Me puedo imaginar. Pero, debes correrte ahora para que yo pueda ir. Acercó una de sus manos al coño de su madre y comenzó a frotar su clítoris, lo que provocó que Sara se tensara mientras su mundo se volvía blanco. Ella se derrumbó sobre el pecho de Naruto respirando pesadamente cuando sintió que la bombeaba llena de esperma.

Naruto se recostó apoyando su espalda contra el pilar colapsado mientras deslizaba a su madre fuera de él, pero aún la sostenía cerca. Al ver, esto causó que Seramu pusiera mala cara mientras decía: "No me digas que hemos terminado".

Naruto sonrió mientras sacudía la cabeza mientras decía: "No te preocupes. Todavía tengo mucha energía, pero solo quiero tomar un respiro para tomar el sol en este momento ".

Seramu sonrió mientras asentía antes de acurrucarse en el lado opuesto a su madre. Mirando a Seramu, dijo de nuevo: "Gracias por elegir estar conmigo, Seramu".

La besó amorosamente en los labios. Ambos se rieron cuando Sara hizo un lindo puchero similar a su hija, "¿Qué hay de mí?"

"Estoy bastante seguro de que te agradecí anoche", respondió divertido.

Sara sonrió cuando dijo: "Oh, sí", pero cerró los ojos y también recibió un beso de su amante.

Tan pronto como terminó el beso, otro par de labios se presionaron contra los de ella. Abrió mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de que pertenecían a su hija. Alejándose, jadeó, "¡Seramu!"

"Déjame agradecerte también, mamá", respondió su hija antes de besarla de nuevo. Sara no se resistió cuando sintió la lengua de su hija entrar en su boca cuando comenzó a tocar la de ella. En cambio, se puso más caliente cuando sintió los ojos de Naruto ardiendo en ellos mientras su beso se volvía más y más apasionado. Los dos rompieron un rastro de saliva que todavía conectaba sus lenguas antes de que ambos miraran hacia abajo para ver la polla de su amante compartido en posición de firmes. Compartiendo una mirada, ambos bajaron sus caras hacia abajo para comenzar a limpiarlo con sus lenguas saboreando su esencia combinada que todavía se aferraba a ella.

"De mierda", gruñó Naruto mientras pasaban la lengua hasta la punta, cada uno de los cuales se ponía de lado antes de besarse una vez más por encima de su polla, permitiendo que la baba goteara y la cubriera. Sara se alejó permitiendo que su hija montara a Naruto a continuación y, mientras su hija lo llevaba a otro orgasmo, no pudo esperar hasta que llegó al clímax para descubrir cómo sabía su polla con solo el jugo de coño de Seramu cubriéndola. Ella comenzó a tocar su coño mientras pronto comenzó a imaginarse limpiando también el coño de su hija del semen que Naruto seguramente depositaría dentro.

Como tal, cuando su hija llegó al clímax y Naruto empujó a Sara sobre su espalda para insertar su polla dentro de ella antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de chuparlo un poco más. Ella se sintió muy complacida cuando Seramu se subió por encima de su cabeza y bajó su corrida goteando hasta su ansiosa lengua.

Kushina se retorció sobre la cara de Sara mientras su lengua exploraba su apretado arranque en busca del semen que su hijo había depositado dentro de ella . Ella gimió con la emoción tabú, que era la madre de la niña la que hacía el acto. Una emoción que podía sentir que Seramu compartió mientras se agachaba para acariciar las tetas de su madre mientras gemía de cuán ansiosamente su madre estaba chupando el semen de Naruto de ella.

La madre compartió una emoción que Kushina pudo sentir cuando su perspectiva cambió a Sara. El propio placer de Kushina se disparó por el techo, cuando sintió la polla de su hijo arar su coño incluso mientras bebía su semilla del sabroso coño de Seramu. El antiguo jinchuriki y el actual Bijuu se deleitaron con la sensación de que su hijo la follara y aunque una vez que terminó, estaba segura de que se sentiría culpable nuevamente a pesar de lo liberadores que se sentían tanto Seramu como Sara cuando comenzaron a explorar los cuerpos del otro con menos Menos reservas. Al menos sabía que ya no se sentiría culpable por los recuerdos de su vida antes de que su alma hubiera sido sellada en su hijo. Algo por lo que se alegró cuando llegó poderosamente junto con Sara cuando Naruto envió calor líquido dentro de su útero una vez más.

Naruto cruzó los brazos sobre su cabeza mientras bloqueaba una patada hacia abajo, pero fue enviado tambaleándose hacia atrás cuando su oponente luego pateó con el otro atrapándolo en el cofre. Observó a Mikoto aterrizar con gracia y trató de estabilizarse mientras esperaba que ella atacara nuevamente, pero descubrió que hacerlo mentalmente era bastante difícil ya que una voz descontenta dijo: "Bueno, debe haber encontrado que este viaje fue silencioso y exitoso". ¿Cuántas muescas más agregaste a tu cinturón?

Naruto ajustó su mirada ligeramente para ver a Karura mirándolo expectante. Su mirada volvió a Mikoto cuando ella usó la distracción para cargarlo, pero Naruto salió del alcance de su patada antes de lanzar un golpe hacia su cara. Mikoto lo esquivó contraatacando con un golpe de palma hacia su barbilla, pero Naruto movió la cabeza lo suficiente como para evitarlo y la agarró por la muñeca. Luego la apartó de sus pies antes de arrojarla al suelo, pero se vio obligado a soltarla cuando ella arremetió con una patada que él bloqueó. Se dio la vuelta antes de que él pudiera pisotearla, rápidamente se puso de pie.

Naruto miró por encima del hombro del Uchiha para ver a Ayame y Koyuki luchando contra uno de sus clones de sombra normales. Las dos mujeres civiles que se entrenaban para convertirse en kunoichi respiraban con dificultad, ya que incluso trabajando juntas aún no habían logrado un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se disipara. Su mirada se desvió hacia Mikoto cuando respondió a la madre de Temari: "No agregué ninguna muesca a mi cinturón". Pero mi familia creció en tres. Teniendo en cuenta que su hija también es parte de esa familia. ¿No sería mejor para ti formular tu pregunta de una manera menos despectiva?

"Sería mejor para mí", respondió Karura mientras Mikoto atacaba una vez más al rubio jinchuriki, "si Temari se despertara de la ilusión de que ella es parte de algo especial y se da cuenta de que simplemente la estás usando".

"Me estoy cansando de que insistas en que lo estoy", dijo Naruto mientras bloqueaba varios de los ataques de Mikoto.

"Sin embargo, no niegas que la atacaste por su valor estratégico", respondió Karura rápidamente. Ella frunció el ceño cuando una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Naruto causando que ella dijera enfadada: "Dije algo que te divierte".

"Un poco", admitió Naruto mientras aún se defendía de los ataques de Mikoto, "Originalmente no iba a tomar a Temari como amante. Sentí que Gaara siendo mi amigo ayudaría con mi ambición. Fueron mis otros amantes los que nos unieron, y la propia Temari, quien también me preguntó.

"Lo que no me he arrepentido desde que lo hiciste", dijo Temari saliendo de la entrada trasera de la mansión de Kiyomi hacia los campos de entrenamiento privados que había construido en la parte de atrás.

"Eso no lo hace correcto", dijo Karura volviéndose hacia su hija.

"El hecho de que no estés de acuerdo, no lo hace mal", respondió Temari enfrentándose fríamente a la mirada de su madre con la suya propia.

Un desafío que Karura estaba lista para asumir cuando dijo: "Creo que más personas estarían de acuerdo con mi opinión sobre esta supuesta relación tuya que no".

Temari se encogió de hombros y respondió: "Tu y sus opiniones no me importan".

"Entonces, ¿por qué mantenerlo en secreto?"

"Sabes por qué madre", dijo Temari, "la mejor manera de unir las aldeas es que crean que es una acción natural. Si las personas descubren que hay una conspiración para hacerlo, resistirán aunque solo sea porque creen que están siendo manipuladas ".

"Están siendo manipulados, como tú".

Temari suspiró cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho mientras respondía: "Sus otros amantes me manipularon para que me acostara con Naruto. Crearon tanta tensión sexual entre nosotros que no pude evitar ceder ". La cara de Karura parecía horrorizada, pero una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Temari mientras agregaba antes de que su madre pudiera hablar, "Pero, todo lo que hicieron fue aprovechar mi propio deseo de experimentar placer en las manos de un hombre. Así como estamos aprovechando un deseo natural de que la paz crezca entre todos los pueblos shinobi. Nadie digno de ser un Kage quiere enviar a su shinobi a morir; Por lo tanto, estamos creando una situación en la que se puede encontrar un camino hacia la paz a través de la cooperación mutua. Al igual que sus amantes me crearon un camino que condujo a la cama de Naruto ".

"La manipulación sigue siendo manipulación Temari", declaró Karura.

"Quizás, pero lo que creo que encontrarás es lo que molesta a las personas si se sienten utilizadas al final", dijo la mujer más joven. "No estoy siendo usado, me dieron una opción. Así como los shinobi de las aldeas pueden elegir tomar el camino que estamos creando o no ". Una sonrisa maligna apareció en su rostro mientras agregaba: "Además, la polla de Naruto se siente demasiado bien ya que estira mi coño o culo para que me dé por vencida ahora".

La mirada de Naruto se movió rápidamente hacia su amante causándole que recibiera un golpe en la mandíbula de Mikoto debido a su repentina distracción que lo envió al suelo. Temari se echó a reír cuando Naruto y su madre lucieron miradas incrédulas similares al hablar de esa manera. Karura se recuperó de su estupor primero y rápidamente dijo con juicio, "¡Temari! No es así como debes hablar con tu madre presente.

Temari se alejó causando que su madre se enojara, ya que al principio solo se encogió de hombros cuando se acercó a su amante. Arrodillándose junto a él cuando Mikoto terminó de disculparse, ella dijo: "Entonces deja de tratar de meter la nariz en nuestro negocio si vas a seguir siendo tan desaprobador. Ya te he contado todas las razones emocionales por las que estoy con él, pero sigues preguntándonos a él y a mí sobre nuestra relación. Por lo tanto, todo lo que me queda por explicar es lo físico ". Temari puntuó su oración besando ávidamente a su amante. Sintió que Naruto se tensaba debido a la mirada de su madre, pero él se relajó y, a través de sus acciones, ella le mostró que no le importaba. Al finalizar el beso, se disculpó: "Lamento que te hayan golpeado porque te distraje".

A pesar de la presencia de Karura, dijo divertido: "Bueno, si un beso como ese es lo que puedo esperar después de un puñetazo en la mandíbula, podría tener la costumbre de recibir un puñetazo con más frecuencia".

Temari se rió ligeramente antes de ponerse de pie y dijo: "Preferiría que no lo hicieras". Esa hermosa cara tuya es otra cosa que me mantiene cerca. Temari se sintió mareada al ver cómo Naruto sonreía por su cumplido, especialmente porque sabía que él los tomaba en serio. Le sorprendió que él siguiera siendo lo suficientemente humilde como para contentarse con unas pocas palabras simples cuando tenía mujeres arrastrándose sobre sí mismas para estar con él casi todas las noches.

Girándose, vio que tanto su madre como Mikoto no los miraban directamente, pero ambos lucían mejillas descoloridas. Ella caminó pasando a su madre sin decir una palabra cuando Naruto volvió a ponerse de pie para volver a su entrenamiento con Mikoto. Miró por encima del hombro y sonrió ampliamente cuando vio a Mikoto luchando por manejar a Naruto, ya que probablemente todavía estaba desequilibrada por el beso que había presenciado. Habiendo hecho un balance de todas las mujeres en la casa de Kiyomi que permanecieron sin unir a Naruto, y donde sus opiniones podrían permanecer de esa manera. Temari estaba bastante segura de que la Uchiha probablemente sería la próxima en caer, y considerando la amistad que estaba creciendo entre su madre y Mikoto, sintió que si eso sucedía, empujar a su madre a la cama de su amante sería un juego de niños.

Samui entró a su departamento después de regresar a su casa en Kumogakure. Ella había revisado a sus compañeros de equipo y, como siempre, solo estaba parcialmente sorprendida de que no se hubieran matado cuando ella no estaba cerca. Después de haber programado un ejercicio de entrenamiento con ellos para el día siguiente, se trasladó a su contestador automático para ver si surgieron otros asuntos urgentes mientras estuvo fuera que podrían obligarla a reprogramarla. Al presionar el botón, escuchó a medias mientras su hermano dejaba varios mensajes, cada uno cada vez más preocupado mientras su personalidad de mal genio lo ponía nervioso por la idea de que Naruto podría haber hecho algo inapropiado y no deseado para ella una vez que estuvieran solos. . Ella sonrió, ya que él solo tenía razón en parte, ya que Atsui sin duda definiría su relación con Naruto como inapropiada, pero no era de ninguna manera no deseada.

Recibió un descanso del diluvio de llamadas de su hermano, ya que había recibido una del médico que había visitado justo antes de abandonar Kumo. "Hola Samui", comenzó su médico, "Um, solo llamo para informarle que ha perdido su cita para su cirugía de reducción de senos. Verifiqué con Mabui y ella me informó que estás fuera de la aldea en una misión. Me temo que si desea reprogramar probablemente esté viendo ... "

" Mensaje eliminado ", dijo su máquina mientras presionaba el botón para borrarlo. Ella sonrió para sí misma mientras pensaba: "No creo que sea necesario". Luego dejó que su memoria la llevara de regreso a su última noche en Konoha antes de escoltar otra carreta de regreso a Kumo junto con Sakura y Matsuri.

Naruto recostó su cabeza en el sofá circular en el área cubierta del Club N y gimió, "Joder Samui, no dejes de trabajar esas tetas sobre mi polla".

"No lo haré", dijo Samui mientras continuaba deslizando sus suaves globos sobre su longitud.

Naruto gimió y atrajo a las otras dos mujeres presentes más cerca de él cuando dijo: "¿Qué se siente tener a Mabui y Hinata observando mientras me das tu primera cogida de tetas?"

Samui levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de Naruto y ella respondió tentadoramente: "Me está mojando tanto. Por favor, cum, quiero sentir tu polla dentro de mí.

"Todo depende de ti", dijo Naruto. Él gimió agradablemente nuevamente cuando sus palabras atrajeron a Samui a comenzar a trabajar sus tetas más duro y más rápido sobre su polla. Él luchó contra su deseo de cubrir sus grandes montículos con su semilla mientras ella levantaba una teta por su hombría mientras ella derribaba la otra. Sin embargo, cuando eso no funcionó, ella apretó sus senos alrededor de su polla y luego comenzó a bombear sus tetas hacia arriba y hacia abajo antes de bajar la boca hasta su punta, que chupó.

Naruto comenzó a bombear sus caderas mientras luchaba por no correr incluso cuando sus acciones hacían que la hazaña fuera más difícil de lograr. Sus otros dos amantes se inclinaron para probarlo aún más cuando comenzaron a besarse y lamer su pecho antes de que cada uno comenzara a chupar sus pezones. "¡Oh, joder!" Naruto gruñó cuando comenzó a estallar, lo que provocó que Samui lo dejara escapar de sus labios mientras ella aplastaba sus tetas alrededor de la punta de su polla para contener los chorros de su semilla.

Naruto se recostó en los cojines del sofá cuando su polla terminó de pintar las pálidas tetas de Samui aún más blancas. Samui se recostó sobre sus talones mientras lamía el pequeño charco de semen que se había levantado a través de su escote antes de soltar sus senos mostrando todas las semillas de Naruto a las otras dos mujeres. Ella gimió cuando Hinata se deslizó del sofá para arrodillarse en el suelo con el fin de lamer el pecho de la mujer rubia libre del semen de su amante compartido.

Mabui sonrió al verlo antes de enfocarse en Naruto para decirle: "Ciertamente has estado a la altura de mis expectativas".

Naruto se sentó fascinado mientras veía a Samui capturar la cara de Hinata para poder besar a la Hyuuga. Su polla se crispó cuando los vio pasar su semen entre ellos, pero apartó la mirada para mirar a Mabui y responder: "Espero que siempre sea así".

Mabui se lamió los labios al descubrir que su deseo por el hombre solo seguía creciendo a medida que pasaba más tiempo con él. Cada vez más húmeda mientras veía a Samui y Hinata comenzar a tocarse mientras sus lenguas seguían girando sobre las de ella, se subió encima de su amante y dijo: "Sigan así y me encargaré de que vengan más kunoichi de Kumo". conocer el placer en tus manos ". Agarrando su polla y alineándola con su entrada, suspiró mientras se hundía en su poste mientras decía: "Hay un herrero de Kunoichi llamado Shigure Kosaka, para quien serías una pareja perfecta".

Naruto gimió mientras se hundía en el cálido centro de Mabui antes de responder: "¿Por qué?"

"E-ella es un poco solitaria, pero estoy seguro de que es solo porque ella no ha crecido cerca de mucha gente", dijo Mabui mientras se levantaba y bajaba por su longitud, "Su padre adoptivo pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo fuera de Kumo en el desierto mientras perfecciona sus habilidades como herrero.

Antes de que Mabui pudiera entrar más, gimió ruidosamente cuando sintió que una lengua comenzaba a lamerle el culo. Al mirar por encima del hombro, la saludó al ver a Samui con la cara baja enterrada entre las mejillas de su trasero. Samui apartó la boca para deslizar un dedo en el estrecho agujero de la asistente de Raikage, lo que la hizo gemir cuando su dedo se frotó dentro de ella al mismo tiempo que la polla de Naruto. Dando una mirada de lujuria a Mabui, Samui dijo: "Quizás deberías dejar que esta Kumogakure Kunoichi muestre su agradecimiento antes de planear la próxima".

Mabui asintió mientras gemía de nuevo cuando Naruto se inclinó para chupar su pezón mientras apretaba su otra teta. Sus gritos fueron amortiguados cuando Hinata se subió al sofá y selló sus labios con los de la mujer de cabello blanco. Los propios gemidos del Hyuuga se mezclaron con los de Mabui cuando Naruto usó su mano libre para deslizar dos dedos en el arrebato húmedo y apasionante del kunoichi de pelo azul. El coño de Mabu comenzó a temblar alrededor de la virilidad de Naruto cuando llegó debido a la atención combinada de los tres.

Se liberó de los labios de Hinata para llorar cuando vino por segunda vez cuando Naruto llenó su matriz con su semilla. Su fuerza la abandonó, por lo que cayó a un lado consciente de que los otros dos kunoichi también querían un tiro en la polla de Naruto. Sin embargo, una vez que estuvo libre, Samui y Hinata se arrodillaron a cada lado de Naruto y presionaron sus tetas una contra la otra alrededor de su polla aún dura.

Naruto inmediatamente comenzó a bombear sus caderas entre las dos mujeres que también frotaban sus pezones contra cada una. El jinchuriki se agachó para agarrar a sus dos amantes por la nuca y alentarlos a besarse, lo que hicieron con entusiasmo y humedad cubriendo sus tetas y su polla con su saliva. Comenzó a bombear sus caderas con más fuerza entre los dos malvaviscos como cañones.

Pronto explotó golpeando a las dos mujeres besándose en la barbilla antes de que se separaran y sacaran la lengua para tratar de atrapar su liberación cuando cayó de nuevo. El semen que echaron de menos cubrió sus tetas haciendo que las dos mujeres se turnaran para lamerse las tetas.

Samui terminó su recuerdo cuando recordó a Naruto de pie y tirando de ella y Hinata sobre la cama que se encontraba en el centro del área cubierta. Luego hizo que Samui se recostara sobre su espalda y Hinata se parara a cuatro patas sobre ella antes de turnarse para follar cada uno de sus agujeros. Después de depositar una carga en cada uno de ellos, Hinata lo había chupado nuevamente en el sofá cuando un recuperado Mabui y Samui se frotaban los coños en la cama redonda.

Samui sonrió para sí misma mientras pensaba nuevamente: "Sí, definitivamente no necesitaré reprogramarla". Sus pensamientos se volvieron hacia su compañero de equipo pelirrojo, que ella sabía que también tenía algunas inseguridades con su cuerpo. Mientras que solo aparecían cada vez que Omoi hacía un comentario sobre cómo sus senos empequeñecían a los de Karui. Samui estaba seguro de que después de una noche con Naruto, el pelirrojo nunca volvería a molestarse por un comentario irreflexivo de su compañero de equipo. Al descubrir que tenía su propia kunoichi a la que quería presentarle a Naruto, Samui comenzó a mapear una forma de unirlos a los dos mientras se dirigía a su ducha, ya que recordar su última vez con Naruto la había dejado necesitando un nuevo par de ropa interior.

Gemidos amortiguados se desprendieron de la pared de la gran habitación, que aunque bastante tranquila debido a la polla enterrada en la garganta de la mujer gimiendo, no habría alertó a cualquiera de los pocos sirvientes restantes que pasaban por el palacio debido a los sellos colocados sobre la habitación. La mujer llevaba una máscara sin ojos que cubría toda su cabeza y obligaba a su boca a permanecer abierta, sin importar cómo se atragantaba cuando el hombre desnudo frente a ella le obligaba a pasar la garganta.

Él agarró su cabeza posesivamente mientras los cables envueltos sobre una viga en el techo la forzaron a levantar los brazos sobre su cabeza debido a que estaban atados a las esposas alrededor de sus muñecas y eso le impidió colapsar incluso cuando venía de los dos grandes vibradores enterrados en su culo y el coño "Tómalo, puta puta", dijo el hombre mientras obligaba a toda su polla a meterse en su garganta y le impedía respirar. A medida que pasaban los segundos, y sus luchas para respirar se volvieron más pronunciadas, su disfrute creció aún más. Finalmente se echó hacia atrás, causando que la mujer jadeara mientras ella trataba de aspirar tanto aire en sus pulmones como podía darse cuenta de que en cualquier momento él se hundiría nuevamente dentro.

Sin embargo, el siguiente asalto nunca llegó cuando la atención del hombre fue atraída hacia la ventana. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio una neblina roja en la distancia que reconoció como el hogar de la Aldea Oculta de las Flores. El hombre liberó a la mujer de los cables que la sostenían y dijo con voz amable: "Algo está mal. Tengo que ir a investigar.

La mujer trató de hablar, pero su garganta maltratada y sus brazos cansados no la dejaron, así que solo asintió.

El hombre se vistió rápidamente con su equipo de shinobi antes de desaparecer tan silenciosamente de la habitación como había llegado. Rápidamente atravesó las pocas millas que separaban la Flor Oculta de la capital de la Tierra de Vegetales y, al hacerlo, sintió que su temor aumentaba a medida que el potente chakra que llenaba el aire se volvía más opresivo.

Al llegar a su aldea, Yurinojō se quedó sin aliento al encontrar a su gente asesinada junto con algunos shinobi desconocidos que parecían ser los atacantes. Los atacantes llevaban máscaras que cubrían todo menos sus ojos, nariz y cabello. Podía escuchar los sonidos de la batalla provenientes de las profundidades de la aldea, así que se dirigió hacia allí mientras derribaba fácilmente a algunos de los oponentes con los que se encontró. Sin embargo, al llegar al centro de su pueblo se le heló la sangre al ver lo que solo podía describir como una especie de demonio. Estaba cubierto con un chakra rojo sangre y tenía seis colas desgarrándose detrás de él, ya que estaba a cuatro patas. Una flor kunoichi saltó desde un tejado cercano y hundió una espada en los demonios, pero ella miró en estado de shock cuando su espada no pudo perforarla y se rompió en su lugar. Antes de que pudiera saltar, una cola le clavó la espalda en la espalda y explotó en su pecho mientras arrojaba su cadáver sin esfuerzo. Luego levantó una mano con garras y deslizó un shinobi que parecía estar muy fuera de su alcance, pero el brazo se alargó permitiendo que la criatura cortara al hombre por la mitad.

"Maldito monstruo", gritó el líder de la aldea mientras cargaba a la criatura que lo miraba mostrando sus brillantes ojos blancos al Flower Shinobi. Ojos que apuntó mientras pasaba a través de varias señas de mano haciendo que las flores a su alrededor volaran hacia la criatura como shuriken. Las flores endurecidas dieron en el blanco de los ojos de la criatura y se parecían a un zorro humanoide cuando Yurinojō pudo estudiarlo más de cerca. Pero los shuriken como flores hicieron poco pero lo molestaron.

Golpeó al hombre cuando sacó una cuchilla y la cortó en la cara con poco efecto. El ataque de la criatura resultó más devastador al cortarlo por la mitad por la cintura, pero en lugar de sangre, los restos de pétalos de flores se derramaron. Cada uno de los cuales contenía una pequeña etiqueta de explosión que se encendió alrededor de la criatura.

Yurinojō permaneció en guardia mientras el polvo se asentaba de la explosión, pero su sangre se enfrió como cuando vio una enorme bola de chakra que apareció frente a la boca de la criatura. Se tragó la pelota antes de abultarse y luego dispararle el jutsu. El jutsu arrasó varios edificios muy cerca al cerrarse con él. Justo antes del golpe del jutsu, dijo con pesar: "Lamento haberte fallado, Lady Haruna", y luego fue borrado, al igual que buena parte de los edificios restantes.

Naruto y Fuu viajaron al frente del Equipo Kakashi, que estaba compuesto por él, Fuu, Sakura, Toka y, por supuesto, Kakashi. Los otros tres se extendieron detrás de ellos con Sakura en medio de la formación, mientras que Toka y Kakashi subieron por la retaguardia. La razón de Kakashi para mantener a Naruto y Fuu al frente se debió al intenso ritmo al que viajaba el equipo, probablemente eran los menos cansados y, por lo tanto, los más alertas.

Habiendo atravesado los países de Rain, Stone y pronto la Tierra de los Pájaros en un tercio del tiempo que normalmente le hubiera llevado, Kakashi creía que de no ser por el resto de la presencia del Equipo, Naruto ya habría completado el viaje a la Tierra. de verduras Al reconocer que se acercaba la frontera con Vegetable, Kakashi pidió que su equipo descansara.

Cayendo al suelo, vio que incluso la Toka normalmente compuesta parecía querer agradecerle por llamar al descanso. Naruto, como esperaba, lo fue menos cuando dijo: "Kakashi-sensei, entiendo la necesidad de descansar. Pero déjame seguir adelante para explorar la situación.

"Me temo que no puedo dejar que hagas eso", dijo Kakashi aceptando una cantimplora de Sakura y riéndose internamente mientras notaba a todos los miembros de su equipo animándose mientras alcanzaba su máscara. Sin embargo, en lugar de bajarlo, lo sacó e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para beber de la cantina una vez más, decepcionando a su escuadrón. Pasando el agua a Toka, continuó: "Ten en cuenta que Lady Tsunade dudaba mucho en enviarte a ti y a Fuu en esta misión. Los rumores de que hemos escuchado que parece ser un Bijuu o Jinchuriki detrás de la destrucción de Flower Village parecen ser un intento de culpar a Konoha o Kumogakure ".

Naruto gruñó en su garganta molesto cuando dijo: "Lo sé. También entiendo que cree que podría ser Kabuto con la esperanza de atraerme nuevamente, o incluso Tobi tratando de atraer a las personas que lo atacaron y huyeron con la Estatua Demoníaca para revelarse. Incluso podría ser Iwa con la esperanza de desestabilizar el país Vegetal como si tuviera la Tierra de los Fideos para que pueda anexarse. Pero no vamos a imaginar nada de eso aquí descansando.

"Relájate Naruto", dijo Kakashi con calma, "Incluso a pesar de lo rápido que hemos viajado, tardó dos días en llegar aquí. Pero no hemos oído hablar de nada que le ocurra a la capital, por lo que la conquista no parece ser el objetivo aquí. Podría ser simplemente el caso de uno de los vecinos de Vegetable que no está contento de que haya intentado restablecer la Aldea Oculta de las Flores ".

Toka miró interrogante a Kakashi para preguntar: "¿Qué quieres decir con restablecer?"

"La Villa de las Flores Ocultas se fundó originalmente unos años después de Konoha y las otras aldeas principales", explicó Kakashi. "Sin embargo, The Land of Claws no estaba contento con esto, por lo que exigió que Vegetal disolviera la aldea, estalló una guerra entre los dos países después de que se negaron. Después de varios años de guerra, Garras formaron un pacto con Honey y usaron su Samurai para aplastar Hidden Flower. En el tratado resultante, Vegetable Country acordó disolver la aldea de las Flores y, a cambio, Claw Country prometió defenderlos durante cualquier conflicto que surgiera. Para sellar este pacto, el primogénito del Daimyo de Vegetable es enviado a vivir entre la nobleza de Garra como rehén político durante un número determinado de años ".

"¿Por qué Claw Country no ayudó cuando los tres hermanos criminales atacaron?" Preguntó Naruto con el ceño fruncido.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros y respondió: "El Daimyo de Garra probablemente lo vio como una lucha interna ya que los Hermanos Criminales sobornaron a los propios ministros de Vegetal para volverse contra su Daimyo. También probablemente sintió que podría hacer crecer su propio país interviniendo y sofocando el caos después de que los Hermanos Criminales mataran a los legítimos gobernantes de Vegetales. Cualquiera sea el caso, Lady Haruna utilizó la falta de acción de Claw como un medio para declarar el Tratado nulo y sin efecto y, como tal, restableció la Villa de las Flores Ocultas.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, pero declaró: "Aún así, incluso si esto es solo la respuesta tardía de Claw al restablecimiento de Hidden Flower. No podemos suponer que no tengan planes más amplios ".

Kakashi se rió entre dientes, pero luego golpeó con un kunai a Naruto que navegó por la oreja del jinchuriki. Antes de que Naruto pudiera preguntar si su maestro había perdido la razón, escuchó un gorgoteo detrás de él cuando el kunai se incrustó en la garganta de un shinobi que se había arrastrado sobre él. El Equipo Siete saltó hacia el centro de su campamento colocando sus espaldas uno contra el otro cuando Kakashi dijo: "La otra razón por la que pedí que nos detuviéramos fue porque percibí el olor de algunos shinobi que nos seguían y quise ver cuáles eran sus intenciones". "

"Podrías haber dicho algo", dijo Naruto a medida que aparecían más y más shinobi. Todos los hombres llevaban las máscaras extrañas que recordaba el rango y el archivo de Watari que habían usado cuando habían amenazado a Bird Country varios años antes, justo antes de partir en su viaje de entrenamiento.

Kakashi se rió entre dientes mientras decía: "Pero entonces es posible que no te hayas quejado lo suficientemente fuerte como para alentar a estos tipos a intentar atacarnos antes del anochecer".

Naruto solo pudo sacudir la cabeza divertido mientras Sakura se reía antes de decir alegremente: "Tienes que admitir que Kakashi-sensei te tiene allí".

"Bien, admito que entré en ese". Se puso serio y preguntó: "¿Qué demonios están haciendo los Watari aquí? Pateamos los culos de estos payasos cuando intentaron apoderarse de Bird ".

"Cierto", dijo Kakashi, "pero, a pesar de que sus líderes aún están encarcelados, Konoha recogió rumores de que un nuevo grupo se había estado llamando así últimamente. Probablemente esté formado por algunos de los miembros originales ".

"Fuu no cree que su presencia aquí sea una coincidencia", declaró el antiguo anfitrión de los Seven-Tails.

"Yo tampoco", acordó Kakashi, "hagamos esto rápido pero dejemos algunos vivos para ser interrogados".

Naruto cargó hacia adelante mientras los Watri en los árboles arrojaban kunai y shuriken al shinobi del Equipo Siete. Usando una de sus cuchillas de chakra, cortó la espada de un Watari que se había acercado antes de seguir con una patada giratoria en la cabeza del hombre que lo hizo girar. Cuando su oponente aterrizó en el suelo, pisoteó al hombre en el cofre rompiéndose las costillas antes de usarlo como trampolín para saltar a los árboles y atacar a varios shinobi que arrojaban shuriken.

Sakura tuvo un método más directo cuando envió el cuerpo de un oponente, lo suficientemente desafortunado como para ser golpeado por su puño, navegando a través de la rama del árbol donde varios hombres habían sido encaramados. Algunos hombres cayeron del árbol, pero tres de los Watari intentaron saltar hacia otra rama. Sin embargo, Fuu todavía pudo usar las alas del cuerpo Bijuu de Seven y atrapó a dos de ellos con sus camisas y usó la cola que representaba el séptimo de Bijuu para envolverlo alrededor del cuello del tercer hombre.

Fuu luego voló hacia el cielo rompiendo la parte superior de la cabeza del tercer hombre contra una rama de árbol que le rompió el cuello. Alcanzando una altura muy por encima del bosque, dejó ir a los otros dos hombres y dejó que la gravedad hiciera el resto antes de sumergirse nuevamente. Atravesando las ramas, sacó un kunai y cortó varios cuellos del Watari, pero uno de ellos lo abordó por detrás. El hombre le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y trató de romperlos mientras caían al suelo, pero un grito, "Quítale las manos de encima", fue la advertencia que recibió su atacante cuando Naruto apareció en un destello rojo. El rubio jinchuriki golpeó su puño contra la cara del hombre, lo soltó y luego lo pateó a la tierra mientras lo usaba para saltar a una rama.

Varios hombres trataron de golpear a la pareja con shuriken, pero Fu los cegó cuando ella exhaló un fino poder que brillaba como soles en miniatura. Mientras estaban ocultos a la vista, Fu besó la mejilla de Naruto mientras ella susurraba: "Fu te hará sentir bien por salvarla".

Luego saltó y apareció del polvo para lanzar un par de kunai que golpearon a sus oponentes en el cuello y los ojos, respectivamente. Sonó una bocina que hizo que los miembros restantes de los Watari se dispersaran rápidamente en el bosque.

Mientras miraba la carnicería de la corta batalla, Toka dijo: "Pensé que la idea era tomar prisioneros". Naruto tuvo que mirar boquiabierta mientras estaba parada junto a una docena de hombres atados juntos mientras aún estaba bajo los efectos de su genjutsu.

Los otros miembros del equipo Kakashi se miraron el uno al otro, ya que incluso Kakashi no había sido capaz de atacar ligeramente a sus oponentes. Naruto escuchó un suave gemido y sonrió mientras agarraba al hombre cuyas costillas se había roto mientras declaraba triunfante: "Yo también tomé una".

Toka le sonrió a su amante antes de acercarse para decirle: "Bueno, ya que él ya está herido. Dudo que tengamos que presionar demasiado para obtener algunas respuestas ". Luego presionó su pie contra las costillas del hombre y le hizo gritar. Arrodillándose frente a él, ella dijo: "Estoy segura de que eso duele. Ahora imagine un genjutsu en el que ese dolor solo crece y crece hasta que me ruega que termine. Eso es lo que te depara a menos que nos digas quién te envió y si tuviste algo que ver con la destrucción que sucedió en la Villa de las Flores Ocultas.

"Vete al infierno, perra", escupió el hombre, "Los Watari no tienen por qué temerte. Nuestro nuevo líder es un ... "

El suelo comenzó a retumbar y Kakashi advirtió:" ¡Aléjate! "

Inmediatamente su equipo saltó a los árboles incluso cuando el suelo alrededor del shinobi herido se abrió para tragárselo a él y a sus compañeros capturados. El sumidero se cerró casi de inmediato, aplastando a los Watari en la tierra y llevándose sus secretos con ellos.

"Mierda", maldijo Naruto enojado.

"Deberíamos movernos", dijo Kakashi con calma, "Este ataque tenía todas las marcas de un enemigo que intentaba descubrir nuestras fuerzas". Probablemente podamos esperar varias emboscadas más en el camino ".

Una mujer observó cómo los puntos de chakra que representaban al Equipo Siete se movían sobre su pergamino mientras continuaban hacia la capital de Vegetales. Dirigiéndose al hombre que miraba por encima de su hombro, ella dijo: "Dile a los equipos de emboscada Watari restantes que se retiren. No hay nada que ganar atacándolos más ".

"¿Quieres decir además de desgastarlos?" dijo el hombre molesto por haber sido ordenado por el miembro más débil que formaba el actual liderazgo Watari.

La mujer suspiró molesta antes de explicar: "El líder todavía necesita varios días para sanar de su ataque a Flower Village como resultado de su jutsu. Incluso si usáramos a todos los hombres restantes, difícilmente evitarían que los Konoha-nin llegaran a la Capital de Vegetales, y lo que es más importante, apenas serían suficientes para obligarlos a revelar más de lo que ya tienen. Ahora, si deseas tomar un escuadrón e ir más despacio. Entonces, por todos los medios, con gusto compartiría la noticia de tu muerte con el Líder.

"Estoy seguro de que lo harías", dijo el hombre con un gruñido. "Pero atacar a un montón de Leaf-nin en la capital no me parece un plan inteligente, incluso con el Líder al frente".

"Es por eso que deberías dejarme las estrategias, atraerlas a la luz será fácil. No olvides que el objetivo de esta operación es capturar el jinchuriki de nueve colas; Todas las tonterías acerca de hacerse cargo de Vegetable Country que hemos vendido a los Watari es solo para asegurar su lealtad ".

"Y para proporcionar algunos cadáveres para mi jutsu", dijo el hombre divertido antes de desaparecer en el suelo y fue seguido por la mujer cuando regresaron a su base de operaciones.

Yuugao observó a Neji escanear la cueva con su Byakugan activo. Al cancelar su jutsu, dijo: "Me temo que no puedo ver si hay algo dentro de ese capullo al final de la cueva. Sin embargo, es el punto focal de un chakra masivo y está siendo alimentado por algunas de estas flores ".

"¿Qué quieres decir?" el capitán Anbu preguntó con inquietud.

Neji percibió su agitación, pero respondió con calma: "Todas las raíces de las flores están conectadas. Las flores de color azul parecen estar recolectando chakra y pasándolo al brote en la cueva a través del sistema de raíces. Esa es también la razón por la que si los molestas, los amarillos también reaccionan ".

Yuugao frunció el ceño mientras preguntaba: "Entonces, incluso si sellamos la cueva, podría no detener lo que sea que ese chakra esté alimentando".

"Es difícil de decir", admitió Neji, "las enormes flores azules en la cueva están suministrando mucho más chakra que los azules fuera de ella. Sellar la cueva y privarlos de la luz solar puede hacer que mueran y así matar de hambre a la flor que lo recibe todo. Pero cualquier barrera lo suficientemente fuerte como para sellar adecuadamente la entrada de la cueva también me impedirá ver fluir el chakra dentro ".

Yuugao asintió, pero respondió: "Sea como sea. No quiero dejar la cueva sin sellar para averiguar para qué se está usando ese chakra. Usaremos la barrera de la Tumba de Piedra, hará que la piedra de toda la cueva sea intransitable. Lo que sea que esa flor dé a luz no podrá pasar a través de ella ".

"Da a luz", dijo Neji sorprendido.

Yuugao lo ignoró cuando le ordenó a su Anbu que creara una barrera de piedra sobre la boca de la cueva. Un oso enmascarado Anbu presionó sus manos contra el suelo frente a la cueva donde las flores habían sido retiradas durante la última visita de Yuugao. Teniendo en cuenta las flores a ambos lados, una pared de piedra se levantó del suelo como un puente levadizo antes de golpearse contra la entrada. Yuugao se acercó y colocó una etiqueta que le había pedido a Mito que creara. La barrera de piedra brilló por un momento cuando el jutsu se endureció y el lecho de roca que formaba la cueva. Luego dio un paso atrás y asintió con la cabeza a dos más de su Anbu que colocaron más etiquetas contra la puerta de piedra; Las etiquetas que colocaron eran bombas de papel que explotaban externamente para disuadir a cualquiera de manipular la barrera.

Cuando terminaron, dirigió su atención a tres Anbu más mientras ordenaba: "Ustedes tres deben permanecer aquí e informar cualquier cosa extraña que suceda. Serás relevado en treinta días por otro escuadrón. También quiero que se envíen informes semanales a Konoha.

"¿Cuánto tiempo planeas hacer que vigilemos un ramo de flores?" preguntó una máscara de halcón con Anbu, ya que había sido uno de los tres seleccionados para quedarse atrás.

"Para siempre si es necesario", dijo Yuugao antes de ordenarle al resto de su equipo y a Neji que la siguieran. Dejando la cueva atrás, Yuugao consideró regresar con los Bijuu y hacer que borren la cueva de la existencia. Pero temerosa de lo que las flores Jofuku evocarían de los recuerdos de Bijuu, rechazó la idea. Pero no podía escapar de la sensación de que la cueva no era algo que permanecería sellado para siempre, y teniendo en cuenta su vida potencialmente larga podría ser algo con lo que aún se encontraría lidiando en una fecha posterior. Solo rezó para tener algunos siglos en su haber de antemano.

Naruto acercó el cuerpo de Fu a su pecho mientras la bombeaba llena de su semilla. Los dos se encontraban actualmente en el techo del castillo que se encontraba en el centro del pequeño pueblo que constituía la capital. El castillo se encontraba encima de una base de piedra tallada que estaba formada por dos niveles, siendo el inferior más grande que el superior. Los edificios ubicados en el primer nivel estaban dedicados a los pocos samuráis que protegían el castillo, mientras que el edificio más grande en la parte superior era para uso de los Daimyo con un edificio separado al lado dedicado a los sirvientes que trabajaban allí. Frente al castillo se encontraba el resto del pueblo, que estaba formado por hogares y negocios que apoyaban a los ciudadanos.

Habían pasado dos días desde que el Equipo Kakashi había llegado y aún no habían encontrado ninguna señal de quién había atacado la Villa de las Flores. Ni siquiera podían confirmar que los Watari hubieran estado involucrados ya que no se habían encontrado cuerpos, solo casas quemadas.

Naruto miró hacia la luna mientras sostenía a Fu en sus brazos, quien después de bajar de su orgasmo reanudó la conversación que habían estado teniendo, "¿Todavía estás decepcionado por la bienvenida que recibiste de Haruna?"

Naruto suspiró después de haber tratado de distraer a Fu de su consulta dándole varios orgasmos, pero suponiendo que no iba a darse por vencida declaró: "Supongo que sí. Definitivamente puedo entenderlo ya que mientras hay esperanza de que Yurinojō y su shinobi sigan vivos. Habiendo visto ese Jutsu de la Tierra que se tragó a los Watari, podría ser que no miramos lo suficientemente profundo. Pero aún así, nos trató tan fríamente cuando llegamos que fue casi como había actuado cuando la conocí por primera vez ".

"Tal vez ese es solo su estado natural de ser", respondió Fu. "Fu no sabe si ella podría ser tan feliz sonando como la hiciste aparecer si la mayor parte de su vida la pasó como rehén, incluso si se hubiera encontrado contigo".

"Supongo que tiene sentido", admitió Naruto, aunque recordó que Haruna le había enviado una misión de rango G hace varios años. Consideró que tal vez su respuesta menos que cálida a su llegada ahora se debía al hecho de que le había llevado una emergencia. Si ella había sido lastimada por su habilidad para visitar antes, entonces él dudaba que ella estuviera muy complacida de saber que era porque él había estado ocupado construyendo un harén de amantes.

Aún así, no entendía por qué parecía que ella lo estaba evitando activamente, ya que solo se le había permitido entrar en la misma habitación que ella dos veces cuando los saludó y en ambas ocasiones fue cuando se dirigió a su corte. Luego se retiraría rápidamente a sus aposentos de los que rara vez salía. Se preguntó si se debía a que ella estaba de luto por la pérdida de su amiga Yurinojō, pero no creía que eso explicara por completo su extraño comportamiento.

Fu se bajó de él para arrastrarse hasta el borde del techo, Naruto estuvo tentado de seguirlo solo para tapar el agujero por el que su semen goteaba una vez más. Pero Fu miró hacia atrás y vio dónde estaban pegados sus ojos y le bajó la falda antes de renunciar a él. Guardando su polla, se arrastró junto a ella y miró por encima del borde para ver qué había atraído la atención de su amante.

Vio a una persona envuelta en una linterna que se escabullía por la parte trasera del castillo para dirigirse hacia el borde de la mesa de piedra en la que descansaba el castillo. Naruto frunció el ceño ya que el único conjunto de escaleras que bajaba al siguiente nivel se ubicaba en frente, y al encontrar el comportamiento sospechoso, saltó para seguir a la persona mientras se preguntaba si de alguna manera estaban relacionados con los Watari o con quien había destruido Hidden Flower.

Siguiendo sigilosamente, él y Fu vieron cómo la linterna desaparecía por el borde. Esperando unos segundos, se movieron para seguir y encontraron un montón de enredaderas que crecían en la roca. Las enredaderas casi parecían crecer como peldaños de una escalera haciéndole dudar de que fueran naturales, pero aún así le resultaba extraño, ya que un shinobi no necesitaría algo así para descender por la pared. Al pasar al siguiente nivel, encontraron una escalera improvisada similar hacia la parte posterior de la meseta. Naruto se preguntó si era algún tipo de camino de escape de emergencia para la nobleza en caso de que el castillo cayera, pero si lo supiera, no cualquiera sabría de su existencia, ya que fueron cultivados para mezclarse con la otra vegetación.

Vio la linterna que se dirigía hacia el bosque detrás del segundo nivel y rápidamente reanudó su búsqueda. La persona que sostenía la linterna obviamente sabía cómo atravesar el bosque mientras se movían casi sin hacer ruido mientras rodeaban la base para dirigirse a la aldea. Al llegar al final del bosque, la persona apagó la luz antes de dejarla y continuar. Naruto y su amante tuvieron que permanecer sigilosos al principio, pero a medida que se alejaban más y más del castillo, el vecindario se volvió más áspero y comenzaron a aparecer más tabernas. La persona encapuchada se movía fácilmente a través de la multitud cada vez más densa mientras la gente buscaba el lugar adecuado para beber toda la noche.

La persona encapuchada se acercó a una de esas personas o así apareció el hombre, ya que Naruto sintió que podría ser un contacto de algún tipo, antes de susurrarle algo. Él asintió antes de seguir a la persona encapuchada por un callejón oscuro. Naruto y Fu los siguieron por donde vieron a la persona de la capa presionando algo en la mano del hombre. Naruto estaba a punto de estallar para confrontarlos creyendo que la persona era un espía, pero su teoría se volvió de lado cuando el hombre rápidamente guardó el objeto y luego agarró a la persona de la capa por el cuello y la golpeó contra la pared. Luego, el hombre comenzó a abofetear a la persona encapuchada en la cara, lo que hizo que Naruto viera que la persona llevaba una máscara incluso cuando el gemido que escuchó le hizo comprender que era una mujer.

Escuchó al hombre decir: "Eres una verdadera zorra", antes de presionar su boca contra la de la mujer.

Rasgó la capa de la mujer, pero Naruto temiendo que estuviera a punto de ver a una mujer violada gritó: "¡Aléjate de ella!"

Escuchó a la mujer emitir un grito de sorpresa incluso cuando el comportamiento severo del hombre se quebró y dijo: "¿Qué?" Al ver a Naruto cargando hacia él, entró en pánico y dijo: "Whoa ahora ... no es lo que piensas. Esta perra me pagó para tratarla como una puta.

Sacó lo que le habían entregado justo cuando Naruto lo agarró por el cuello y lo forzó contra la pared. El objeto se le escapó de la mano, pero Fu se inclinó para recogerlo y reveló que era un fajo de Ryo. Dejando ir al hombre, dijo: "¡Piérdete!"

El hombre rápidamente siguió su consejo al salir corriendo del callejón cuando Naruto se giró para ver a la mujer envuelta en una pequeña pelota tratando de no ser vista. Naruto se arrodilló a su lado y giró su rostro hacia el suyo y soltando la máscara preguntó sorprendido si no sorprendido, "Haruna, ¿qué está pasando?"

"Yo ... no quería que me vieras así", dijo Haruna sosteniendo su capa sobre ella, aunque por lo que podía ver, ella estaba usando una especie de atuendo de cuero que dejaba al descubierto sus senos.

Naruto la tranquilizó diciendo: "Está bien. Solo dime qué está pasando. Al escuchar que el hombre regresaba con un samurai mientras mencionaba cómo lo habían asaltado, Naruto agregó: "Pero vayamos a un lugar un poco más privado". Un momento después, los tres desaparecieron en un destello rojo, dejando que el hombre tuviera que explicar a varios samuráis molestos que no estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para inventar una historia así.

Haruna se sintió avergonzada cuando Naruto la miró con su traje de cuero una vez que la había regresado a su habitación. Ese sentimiento solo hizo que el deseo de que su coño se golpeara aún más difícil de ignorar. Aun así, habiéndose acostumbrado a tener que esconder esa parte de ella para ocuparse de los asuntos de su país, pidió a esa señorial parte de sí misma que dijera: "Gracias por ayudarme a salir".

"Claro, pero ¿por qué saldrías del castillo para pagarle a un extraño para que tenga sexo contigo?" Preguntó Naruto mientras se sentaba en una silla mientras Fu se acomodaba en su regazo.

Haruna se sorprendió por la exhibición cuando Naruto entrelazó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la kunoichi, pero lo ignoró mientras explicaba: "Es porque no podía ignorar mi deseo de ser utilizada como el basurero personal de alguien más". Naruto y Fu se miraron sorprendidos, pero Haruna continuó: "Como saben, me enviaron a vivir con el Daimyo de la Garra para honrar nuestro tratado con ellos. Fue durante ese tiempo que caí bajo la influencia de un hombre que me usó como su juguete sexual ".

"El Daimyo", preguntó Naruto sintiendo que su ira comenzaba a hervir.

Haruna se burló cuando dijo sin humor: "No, ese hombre preferiría leer su serie de novelas de Make-Out y luego tratar los asuntos de estado. Me dijo que ni siquiera le importaba si Vegetable restablecía la Villa de las Flores Ocultas, ya que esa era la pelea de su abuelo. Tenía las manos llenas tratando de evitar que su gente volviera a encender las viejas disputas que tenían con Fang Country ". Haruna suspiró cuando dijo: "No, me entregó a un noble de rango relativamente bajo para garantizar mi seguridad, un hombre llamado Sasugaki Kunitake". Poco se dio cuenta de que el hombre es ambicioso en su momento y tiene tratos con todo tipo de personas deshonestas ".

"¿Que clase de gente?" Preguntó Naruto.

"No me hizo saber, lo que he reunido lo escuché cuando hablaba con estas personas después de que me usaran y pensaran que estaba inconsciente".

"Te usé", dijo Naruto con ira fácil de escuchar.

"Fue mi culpa", dijo Haruna mirando a otro lado, capaz de decir cuánto Naruto se preocupaba por la mujer en sus brazos por la forma en que la sostenía. "Me dejé seducir por una serpiente. Al principio me dije a mí mismo que me vengaría de mi padre por abandonarme. Sasugaki era extremadamente encantador e increíblemente guapo, y disfruté muchísimo esas primeras veces con él ". Un pequeño enganche apareció en la voz de Haruna mientras ella continuaba: "Pero luego él comenzó a hacer ciertas solicitudes, nada demasiado irrazonable al principio como atarme o gotear cera caliente sobre mí. Incluso llegué a disfrutarlo, pero luego él solo invitó a algunos de sus amigos a mirar y cuando traté de bajar el pie me llevó de todos modos. E-incluso se unieron. Por supuesto, amenacé con hacer público, pero luego reveló que había grabado todo y le mostraría a mi padre que lo hice. Me sentí como un tonto. Incluso le había aludido a él que me encantaría contarle a mi padre sobre nuestra relación desde el principio para que pudiera ver cuáles fueron los resultados de su abandono porque era un estúpido tratado que ni siquiera importaba. Pero, cuando me enfrenté a que realmente sucedía, cedí y a partir de ahí comenzó mi vida como su esclava sexual. Traté de mantenerme desafiante, pero solo lo despreciaba, ya que disfrutaba de sus victorias sobre mí mientras me destruía un poco más cada día ".

"B-pero aún así estás libre de él, ¿verdad?", Preguntó Naruto, "¿Por qué seguir sometiéndote a tal abuso?"

"Porque no puedo parar", dijo Haruna emocionalmente y un poco histérica, "¿No crees que lo haría si pudiera?" Una vez más se burló cuando dijo: "Al final, incluso me decepcionó cuando llegó la llamada para volver a casa. Había llegado a anhelar que me usaran como poco más que un pedazo de carne. Probablemente habría ido arrastrándome de regreso a Sasugaki si no fuera por Yurinojō y Kikunojo ".

"¿Ellos sabían?" Preguntó Naruto sorprendido.

Haruna asintió mientras explicaba: "Antes de que los Hermanos Criminales atacaran, Kikunojo me impidió volver corriendo a Sasugaki. Cuando, descubrió por qué, trató de asesinarlo, pero Sasugaki estaba demasiado bien protegido en ese punto. Había hecho algunos amigos poderosos, a muchos de los cuales me había prestado servicio mientras estaba enmascarado ".

"¿Por qué?"

Haruna suspiró cuando dijo: "Kikunojo creía que cuando volviera con él, Sasugaki me obligaría a admitir mi deseo de estar con él y usarlo como un medio para casarme con él. En ese momento podría hacer que lo nombre como Daimyo.

"¿Todavía deseas volver con él?" Fu preguntó.

Haruna negó con la cabeza y respondió: "No ... pero todavía quiero ser utilizada ... Todavía anhelo la humillación o el placer a través del dolor que experimenté. Kikunojo me ayudó a lidiar con esos sentimientos y luego trajo a Yurinojō para ayudarlo ".

Naruto pareció sorprendido al darse cuenta de que los dos guardias de Haruna habían mantenido controlados los deseos de su Dama al usarla como ella deseaba. Pero buscando confirmación dijo: "Quieres decir que ..."

"Me trataría como un receptáculo para sus deseos", Haruna terminó por él y por primera vez sonó feliz. "No me trataron tan horriblemente como Sasugaki, pero me dieron lo que deseaba. Durante el día, yo era su dama, pero por la noche eran mis amos. A veces los traté cruelmente cuando era tan horrible con la gente porque sabía que me lo sacarían durante la noche. Fue doloroso cuando perdí a Kikunojo. Pero, ahora que también he perdido a Yurinojō, no estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo podré mantenerme en secreto. Solo han pasado dos días, pero ya me estoy escapando tratando de poner fin a esta necesidad mía. No he podido llorar adecuadamente por Yurinojō porque me dejó en tal estado de deseo ".

Haruna le mostró a Naruto a qué se refería mientras le abría las piernas para mostrarle su coño a través de la abertura en el traje de cuero que llevaba. Extendiendo sus pliegues húmedos, comenzó a gemir cuando dijo: "Por favor, Naruto. Puedo ver que estás con Fu, pero necesito una polla tan fuerte. Solo una vez debería ser suficiente para darme un poco de alivio.

Naruto miró hacia otro lado y respondió: "No puedo". Haruna gimió cuando comenzó a deslizar sus dedos dentro de ella rápidamente usando cuatro cuando la mitad de su mano comenzó a desaparecer en su túnel. De pie, Naruto liberó su mano y dijo: "¡Haruna, por favor, para!"

"No entiendes que no puedo", respondió ella enojada. Se calmó cuando preguntó: "Por favor, suéltame". Haciendo lo que le pidió, Naruto se alejó cuando Haruna se puso de pie. Moviéndose a su escritorio, sacó un pequeño diario encuadernado en cuero antes de explicar: "En un ala bastante aislada del castillo hay una habitación oculta donde mi maestro Yurinojō realizaría sus torturas sexuales. Llevaba un diario allí que mostraba su viaje para convertirse en mi maestro. Al principio también se sintió incómodo, pero finalmente llegó a disfrutarlo. Tal vez tú también podrías.

Naruto tomó el libro, antes de responder: "No dudo que ese sea el caso. Pero, sinceramente, no quiero que eso suceda. Estoy obligado a Fu como usted señaló, pero también estoy atado a muchas otras mujeres también. Me gusta pensar que parte de mi éxito con mis amantes es que no obtengo placer al degradarlos. Llamarlos como basureros o zorras para disfrutar del sexo me parece bastante hipócrita ".

"Ya veo", dijo Haruna obviamente decepcionada extendiendo su mano para el libro.

Sin embargo, Naruto lo sostuvo mientras agregaba: "Pero hay una mujer a la que estoy obligada que podría satisfacer tus necesidades y, a su vez, la estarás ayudando a satisfacer algunas de las suyas. Me gustaría darle este libro a ella ".

"Muy bien", dijo Haruna, "pero no estoy segura de cuánto tiempo más pueda contener mis necesidades".

"No te preocupes", dijo Naruto desapareciendo en un destello rojo. Apareció en su apartamento un momento después y terminó: "Volveré en un instante". Mirando a su alrededor, se dijo: "La próxima vez termine de hablar antes de Hiraishining".

Anko llegó a casa sintiéndose complacida consigo misma y expresó la razón en voz alta cuando dijo: "Cinco tontos destrozados en un día. Dos más y venceré al mejor personal de Ibiki. Sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta cuando detectó a alguien más en el departamento. Capaz de sentir que Kurenai estaba en su carrera nocturna gracias a la marca de localización que Naruto le había puesto y consciente de que Yuugao todavía estaba fuera de la aldea, sacó un kunai de su bolsa. Ella frunció el ceño al sentir el regreso de Naruto a la aldea por un momento antes de que él hubiera amortiguado su presencia. Preguntándose quién más sería tan tonto como para entrar en su casa y si su puerta cerrada era un indicio de su habitación, se movía sigilosamente a su puerta. Girando el pomo rápidamente, abrió la puerta y quedó momentáneamente cegada cuando el ladrón encendió la luz.

Ella no captó ningún movimiento amenazante, así que deje que sus ojos se ajusten y vea a Naruto acostado en su cama siseando, "¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo entrando a mi habitación sin permiso?" Ella vio el atuendo que había comprado cuando había tratado de dominar a Naruto extendido a su lado y agregó: "¿Y para revisar mis cosas?"

Naruto ignoró su pregunta mientras se levantaba de la cama y sonrió mientras ella cerraba la puerta, atrapándola con él y evitando su salida. En cambio, preguntó: "Ese atuendo fue enterrado bastante profundo en tu armario teniendo en cuenta tu deseo declarado de dominar a alguien".

"Eso ya no es asunto tuyo", dijo Anko enojado, "Ahora responde mi pregunta".

"Lo estoy haciendo mi negocio", respondió Naruto con calma. Pero luego comenzó a acercarse a ella y le dijo: "La razón por la que estoy aquí es para reclamar lo que es mío".

"¿Q-qué es eso?", Dijo Anko mansamente, encontrando que su enojo había desaparecido repentinamente cuando Naruto se acercó dominante a ella.

"Tú", dijo Naruto, agarrándola del brazo y arrojándola hacia el pie de su cama. Cuando ella tropezó hacia él, él le quitó la gabardina del cuerpo y rápidamente se acercó detrás de ella para sostener su rostro contra el colchón y dijo: "Me he negado a mí mismo tu dulce coño el tiempo suficiente esperando que encuentres a alguien para reemplazarme". . Que no me has demostrado que sigues siendo mía, y como tal todavía anhelas mi polla. Adelante, dime que estoy equivocado y me iré ahora mismo.

Anko luchó débilmente contra su agarre, que realmente había querido liberarse de lo que podría haberlo hecho. Pero no ofreció más protestas que eso, por lo tanto, Naruto se subió la falda y luego le arrancó las bragas del cuerpo. Anko gritó cuando la ropa interior se clavó en su coño antes de ceder y se tensó cuando escuchó a Naruto bajar su mosca. Esperó a que él la perforara una vez más, pero cuando nunca llegó, comenzó a agitar su trasero para atraerlo. Finalmente, Naruto dijo: "No lo conseguirás hasta que me digas que lo quieres".

Anko se mordió el labio un momento antes de susurrar: "Yo ... lo quiero".

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"Lo quiero."

"Vamos Anko, pon algo de sentimiento detrás de eso".

"¡Lo quiero! ¡Quiero tu polla dentro de mí agitando mis entrañas! ¡Por favor damelo!"

"Eso es lo que quería escuchar", dijo Naruto hundiendo su polla dentro de ella haciendo que la mujer de cabello púrpura se corriera de inmediato.

"Joder, ¿ya te estás yendo?", Dijo Naruto contento de estar de vuelta dentro de su amante largamente perdido mientras su coño apretaba y acunaba su eje. Alcanzando la mano mientras bombeaba su eje dentro de ella, rasgó la parte delantera de su camisa de rejilla para hacer que sus tetas se derramaran. Agarrándolos bruscamente, dijo: "Tu coño se está enrollando alrededor de mi polla como si estuviera hecho para eso, Anko. ¿Lo es?" Ella gimió cuando Naruto tiró de sus pezones, pero permaneció en silencio, por lo que dijo: "No hay respuesta ¿eh? Tal vez quieras que pare ahora que has tenido algo de libertad.

Eso obtuvo la respuesta que él esperaba cuando ella jadeó rápidamente, "¡No!" Aún así, Naruto se detuvo después de empujar sus caderas contra la cama para evitar que se moviera. Ella comenzó a apretar y soltar su coño tratando de mantener el placer, pero cuando no se comparó, lloriqueó: "Por favor, deja de molestarme. Ya te dije que te quería.

Naruto casi cedió, pero se mantuvo firme y en cambio deslizó su mano entre ella y el colchón para comenzar a burlarse de su clítoris. "Eso lo hiciste", admitió Naruto, "pero quieres que te tome el pelo. Tus jugos gotean por tus muslos y tu coño me está apretando como un vicio. Sabes lo que quiero escuchar. Naruto retiró su mano de su coño mostrándole la humedad que había recogido. Lo sostuvo cerca de su boca y se alegró cuando ella rápidamente comenzó a chuparlos. Sacó sus dedos limpios y comenzó a deslizarse fuera de ella cuando dijo: "Quizás aún no estés listo".

"¡No!" Anko dijo haciendo que se detuviera. Se mordió el labio por un momento antes de decir: "Mi coño fue hecho para tu polla. No, no es mi coño sino el tuyo, todo mi cuerpo es para tu disfrute.

Naruto sonrió mientras decía: "Entonces voy a disfrutarlo a fondo. Cuando y como quiera.

Él golpeó sus caderas hacia adelante causando que Anko arqueara su giro mientras ella gritaba: "Sí, haré lo que quieras. ¡Solo no dejes de joderme!

Naruto rápidamente tranquilizó su mente, eso no iba a suceder cuando comenzó a golpearla con largos y profundos empujes. Anko gimió profundamente en su colchón cuando se puso de pie detrás de ella en cuclillas y comenzó a tirar de sus caderas hacia él, haciendo que su polla golpeara su útero en cada empuje. Los dos estaban tan perdidos disfrutando el uno del otro que se sorprendieron cuando una voz preguntó: "Anko, ¿está todo bien?" Anko lanzó una mirada alarmada hacia la puerta cuando la manija comenzó a girar para que una Kurenai que acababa de regresar pudiera comprobar si su amiga encontraba curiosidad por los gemidos amortiguados.

Naruto consideró a Hirashining sacarlos de la habitación, pero al sentir que el coño de Anko lo golpeaba decidió una táctica diferente. Agarrando rápidamente a su amante, la llevó a la puerta y la empujó hacia ella justo cuando Kurenai la abría. Se empujó hacia atrás contra el sensei jounin y le hizo preguntar: "¿Qué pasa, Anko?"

Naruto clavó su polla en el coño de Anko mientras le susurraba al oído: "Dile la verdad". Luego empujó su polla dentro de ella haciendo que su amante de cabello púrpura gimiera ruidosamente.

Naruto se dio cuenta de que Kuernai no tuvo problemas para decir qué estaba haciendo Anko, ya que más vacilante preguntó: "E-Está todo bien".

"Sí", siseó Anko, incapaz de creer lo bien que se sentía tener a Naruto golpeando su coño con su amiga al otro lado de la puerta. De vuelta en sus viejos edificios de apartamentos, a menudo habían podido escuchar cuando uno u otro estaba con su respectivo amante. Pero, en la mañana, ninguno de los dos llamaría la atención la próxima vez que se vieran.

"O-está bien", dijo Kurenai preparándose para irse.

Sin embargo, estaba enraizada en el lugar cuando Anko gimió: "Me está jodiendo tan bien".

Kurenai no pudo evitar preguntar: "¿Quién?"

Anko sintió que Naruto se tensaba detrás de ella, tal vez sin esperar la pregunta. Miró por encima del hombro en busca de alguna señal de lo que Naruto quería que dijera, pero no recibió ninguna, así que dijo: "¡M-mi Maestro!" Gritó hacia la puerta cuando Naruto inundó su matriz con su semen. Ella jadeó mientras bajaba de su liberación, pero luego sintió que su trasero se extendía y no estaba seguro de si Kurenai todavía estaba del otro lado o no dijo: "H-él está tomando mi trasero ahora". Su polla es muy grande.

Naruto presionó el botón para cerrar la puerta antes de sacar a Anko de sus pies mientras la sostenía por los muslos y comenzaba a rebotarla sobre su polla. Anko no contuvo sus gritos mientras golpeaba su trasero mientras sostenía sin esfuerzo su peso. Pronto la llevó a la cama dejando que sus pies descansaran sobre ella para poder usar una mano para tocar su pecho mientras enterraba dos dedos de la otra en su coño. Consiguiéndolos resbaladizos con el elixir de su coño y su semen, los liberó y se los llevó a los labios, que ella succionó ansiosamente.

Ella giró la cara para mirarlo y dijo: "Yo ... me voy a correr".

"Si soy tu maestro, ¿no deberías pedirme permiso?"

Los ojos de Anko se iluminaron mientras preguntaba: "¡Por favor, Maestro! ¿Me puedo correr?

Naruto negó con la cabeza y dijo: "Puedes correrte cuando lo haga".

Anko gimió cuando ella comenzó a encontrarse con sus embestidas con la esperanza de estimular a Naruto a llenar su trasero. Se volvió frenética cuanto más cerca se acercaba a correrse primero, pero Naruto dejó de luchar contra su propia liberación y enterró su herramienta dentro de ella. Anko estalló momentos después de sentir el magma candente de la semilla de Naruto llenando su culo gritándolo mientras gritaba: "¡¡Me estoy acabando!"

Anko se desmayó por la larga sensación perdida de correrse de la polla de Naruto. Cuando despertó, se encontró acostada en su cama con la cabeza apoyada en su estómago mientras él le acariciaba el pelo. Ella lo levantó para mirarlo sin saber qué decir, considerando algunas de las cosas que habían escapado de su boca en medio de la pasión. Consciente de que Naruto podría sentirse un poco incómodo al llamarlo maestro, ella dijo: "Um acerca de eso ... Maestro de negocios. No estoy realmente seguro de dónde vino.

"¿Lo decias en serio?" Naruto preguntó que ver a su amante estaba un poco insegura de sí misma y agregó: "Me sorprendió, pero no me importa que lo uses. Lo veo como un término de cariño ".

"¿E-no te molesta?"

Naruto se sentó y respondió: "Apenas. Lo veo como algo diferente de cómo Ino me llama Amante ". Él ahuecó su rostro mientras decía: "¿Eso te agrada, mi mascota?"

Los ojos de Anko se iluminaron por su apodo para ella. Ella sonrió mientras asentía contra su mano antes de decir: "Entonces supongo que mi lugar siempre fue sumiso al tuyo".

Naruto inclinó la cabeza pero respondió: "Al menos en lo que respecta a nuestros roles dentro de la familia, sí. Sin embargo, la razón por la que decidí finalmente reclamarte es porque hay un papel que necesito que cumplas ". Naruto tomó el libro que Haruna le había dado y se lo entregó a Anko.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Ese es el diario de un hombre que era el maestro de Haruna", explicó Naruto haciendo que Anko lo mirara sorprendido. "Hace tiempo que quería traerte de vuelta a mí, Anko, y desde que nuestros problemas llegaron a este punto, he estado pensando en cómo hacerlo. He investigado mucho sobre este fetiche que te interesa y, aunque lo que he visto me ha convencido de que no puedo caminar por el camino que deseas explorar. No significa que no pueda alentarte a que lo hagas. Estaba buscando candidatos aquí en la aldea, pero creo que Haruna sería perfecta para sus necesidades.

"T-quieres decir que me dejarás hacerla mi sumisa", preguntó Anko esperanzado. Cuando Naruto asintió, ella preguntó: "Pero, ¿qué pasa con Tsunade? No estaba exactamente emocionada ante la idea de que alguien tuviera un amante fuera de ti.

"Ya le hice saber a Tsunade mi decisión. No le gustó, pero lo aceptará ", dijo Naruto. "La verdad es Anko; No puedo estar allí para Haruna. No soy bueno para derribar a la gente, incluso si eso es lo que quieren. Claro que puedo bromear un poco, puedo ser dominante, pero cuando se trata de tratar a una mujer con la que estoy como basura, incluso si eso es lo que la saca de quicio ". Se encogió de hombros y dijo: "Ese no soy yo, y eso es lo que Haruna necesita". Sería un gran activo para nuestra ambición, pero sería egoísta de mi parte llevarla sabiendo que no puedo proporcionarle lo que anhela. Ahí es donde vienes en mi mascota. Deseas ese tipo de relación con alguien, y con Haruna puedes tenerlo mientras sigues siendo mi dulce y pequeña mascota sumisa ".

Anko sintió un poco de inquietud ya que no estaba segura de poder cumplir con las expectativas que Naruto tenía de ella. Podía ver su inquietud y dijo: "Esta es una gran decisión, estoy seguro. Tómate esta noche para pensarlo. Lea el diario de Yurinojō; asegúrese de que esto es lo que realmente quiere. Si no es así, entonces no tienes que hacerlo. Pero asegúrese, ya que este no es un viaje a la ligera. Haruna merece una amante que realmente se preocupe por ella.

Anko asintió con la cabeza, así que Naruto se levantó para irse, pero antes de hacerlo ella pidió: "Maestro".

"Si."

"¿Puedo limpiar tu polla antes de que te vayas?"

Naruto bajó su mosca y sacó su polla flácida mientras respondía: "Absolutamente".

Kurenai yacía en su cama teniendo problemas para dormir, ya que no podía sacar los gritos de placer de Anko de su cabeza. Ella continuó mirando el reloj antes de alejarse frustrada. Ella ya había usado su vibrador para llegar a lo que en ese momento había sido una conclusión satisfactoria. Se había quedado dormida durante unas horas antes de despertarse, ya que sus sueños se habían llenado con ella presionada contra la puerta como había imaginado que Anko había sido mientras el hombre que había identificado como su maestro la follaba sin sentido.

El sueño de Kurenai le había proporcionado varios candidatos sobre quién podría ser el hombre. A pesar de saber que Naruto estaba actualmente fuera de la aldea en una misión, su sueño incluso había sugerido que él podría ser la persona que había estado complaciendo a su amiga. Había sido su rostro en el hombre que la follaba cuando Kurenai se había despertado. Lo había descartado rápidamente como producto de una imaginación demasiado activa.

Sin embargo, ahora, varias horas después, no creía que pudiera haber sido tan loco como pensó por primera vez. Todavía pensaba que él era el candidato más improbable disponible, pero se dio cuenta de que estar fuera de la aldea no necesariamente lo despejaba. Mientras tuviera el Hiraishin Jutsu y Anko tuviera un sello en alguna parte. Naruto podría aparecer literalmente en cualquier momento. También se dio cuenta de que tal jutsu sería cómo el amante de Anko podría haber ido y venido sin ser visto cuando habían sido vecinos en su antiguo edificio de apartamentos.

Kurenai maldijo su libido ya que había necesitado romper su vibrador para complacer a sí misma ya que Anko todavía estaba en medio de la pasión. Debería haberse retrasado para intentar echar un vistazo al hombre misterioso, ya que ahora su curiosidad la estaba superando. No había oído a nadie irse, pero no podía descartar que el amante de Anko se hubiera ido, mientras ella había estado en medio de su amor propio, o las pocas horas de sueño que había disfrutado después. Sintiéndose sudorosa y sucia tanto por la carrera que había tomado como por las actividades posteriores, decidió darse una ducha.

Al salir de su habitación, vio una luz que venía de debajo de la puerta de Anko. Pero se abstuvo de molestar a su amiga debido a la vergüenza que estaba segura de sentir. Quitándose la ropa, se metió bajo el chorro cálido de la ducha para limpiar la suciedad acumulada de su cuerpo. Sus pensamientos una vez más se volvieron hacia el amante de Anko y, por un momento, se imaginó a Ibiki, sintiendo que de todas las personas con las que Anko conocía o interactuaba, él sería lo más importante para que la mujer de cabello púrpura lo llamara Maestro.

La imagen no se pegó a pesar de que, en lo que respecta a Kurenai, era el sospechoso más probable. Sin embargo, una vez más, sus pensamientos se volvieron hacia Naruto. No estaba segura de por qué, pero pensó que podría estar relacionado con algo de lo extraño en su nuevo hogar. Todavía le costaba entender lo que estaba sucediendo, ya que si no lo supiera mejor, pensaría que la mayoría de las mujeres tenían algún tipo de relación con él. Eran pequeñas cosas que parecían implicarlo, como el hecho de que Naruto siempre se sentaba en el mismo lugar en la mesa del comedor compartido. Pero las otras mujeres parecían rotar regularmente mientras parecían pasar por los dos lugares a su lado. Luego estaba cómo se sentía cada vez que entraba en una habitación donde Naruto había estado solo con una o más de las inquilinas.

Luego había estado el comportamiento de Anko. Obviamente, había estado molesta por algo durante los últimos meses, y como resultado rara vez había pasado tiempo con las otras mujeres y menos aún con Naruto. Kurenai se preguntó brevemente si el mal humor de su amiga iba a terminar ahora que parecía haberse reconciliado con su amante. Si es así, Kurenai se dio cuenta de que probablemente tendría su respuesta si Anko comenzaba a pasar más tiempo fuera del departamento y más con Naruto también.

La idea conmocionó a Kurenai, ya que parecería sugerir que si Naruto fuera el amante de Anko en algún tipo de relación secreta, podría muy bien estar en otros. Sin embargo, la conspiración que su mina había conjurado se desestimó cuando pensó: "Realmente necesito dormir un poco si creo que Naruto ha convertido este lugar en una especie de guarida del harén". Ella sacudió la cabeza mientras se reía para sí misma: "Estoy segura de que también es por eso que el élder Koharu y Tsunade pasan por allí tan a menudo". Obviamente también están encantados con él.

Kurenai suspiró al pensar que otra razón para su imaginación activa se debía a cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había tomado un verdadero amante. Sintió que probablemente solo estaba transfiriendo sus fantasías sexuales al único hombre que había pasado recientemente. Aun así, dudaba que eso cambiara pronto, ya que todavía sentía que no merecía la felicidad que una relación podía brindarle.

Se mordió el labio cuando comenzó a pasar un dedo por su raja cuando una vez más escuchó los gemidos de Anko jugando en su cabeza. Reemplazando a Anko consigo misma, dejó que su imaginación eligiera al hombre que estaba detrás de ella y no se sorprendió demasiado de encontrarlo en Naruto. Después de todo, si solo iba a tener fantasías en su vida en el futuro cercano, no había razón para que no pudiera hacerlas buenas.

Capítulo siguiente: Target Fuka


	57. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 57

Diclaimer: Naruto no es mío. Además, esta historia es una ficción de limón, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan. Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora. Gracias.

Capítulo 57: Apunte a Fuka

Nota del autor: Solo como una advertencia, este capítulo no presentará un limón entre Fuka y Naruto.

Anko puso sobre su estómago el sabor de Naruto aún en sus labios y lengua después de que ella lo había chupado antes de que él se fuera. Estaba mirando el atuendo que Naruto había sacado de su armario y el libro que yacía sobre él. Anko pasó los dedos sobre el cuero del traje de estilo Dominatrix que le había encargado a Emi que creara para ella. Recordando cuán curiosa había sido la costurera sobre para qué pensaba usarla, no se sorprendió al saber que Naruto la había considerado como una de las candidatas finales para que Anko la tomara como sumisa. Ella cerró los ojos y se regodeó en los cálidos sentimientos con los que Naruto la había dejado como resultado de su aprendizaje acerca de cómo siempre había tenido la intención de reclamarla como suya.

Anko, a diferencia de algunas de las otras mujeres en la vida de Naruto, rara vez había pensado mucho sobre el color de su chakra. No le había importado mucho más allá de sus sentimientos de celos que las mujeres que habían ingresado al Harem después de ella habían alcanzado un estado rojo mientras que la suya se había ido. La razón por la que no le importaba mucho era porque las cosas habían estado bien entre ellos. Ella había estado feliz de tener a alguien en su vida que no albergaba ningún tipo de opinión sobre su asociación con Orochimaru. Sabía que había muchas personas que confiaban en ella, pero de vez en cuando no podía evitar sentir que se preguntaban cómo no podía saber qué tipo de monstruo había sido realmente Orochimaru.

Sin embargo, ahora, Anko no pudo evitar preguntarse si su chakra era realmente rojo, ya que sentía que esa era la única forma de explicar la cálida sensación con la que Naruto la había dejado. Fuera del semen que había depositado dentro de ella, eso era. Supuso que se debía al hecho de que Naruto acababa de mostrarle que realmente entendía quién era Anko Mitarashi. Su reconocimiento de que su deseo de ser sumisa y dominante era a la vez que parecía ser dos caras opuestas de una moneda, no cambió el hecho de que pertenecían a la misma moneda. Su deseo no era producto de alguien que quisiera dos cosas separadas, sino de alguien que quisiera ambas cosas y que aparentemente fuera arrastrado en dos direcciones diferentes al mismo tiempo. Ella sonrió suavemente mientras pensaba: "Y el Maestro encontró una manera de satisfacer ambos tirones aparentemente opuestos".

Sus dedos tocaron el libro encuadernado en cuero que era el diario de uno de los maestros de Haruna. Levantó la portada y las primeras páginas antes de soltarla. Anko no estaba segura de por qué dudaba en leer el diario, pero lo atribuyó a la advertencia de Naruto de que estaba segura de que tomar Haruna era algo que quería. Mientras pasaba los dedos sobre el libro, comenzaba a comprender qué tipo de presiones debía sentir su Amo como resultado de las muchas mujeres a las que estaba obligado. Si bien, por un lado, era fácil pensar que Naruto solo reunía mujeres por el simple hecho de tenerlas, especialmente porque muchos de sus amantes no parecían ofrecer mucho valor táctico a su objetivo declarado de acercar a los Pueblos Shinobi. No es que muchos de ellos no demostraran ser vitales para ese objetivo, ya que lo hicieron suyo.

Sin embargo, Anko ahora se dio cuenta de que Naruto era dolorosamente consciente de que tomar un amante significaba que necesitaba poder satisfacer sus deseos y deseos y que era algo que se tomaba muy en serio. También destacó cómo tomó a sus amantes tal como eran, no necesariamente cómo quería que fueran. A Anko le conmovió saber que su maestro había estado pensando en la mejor manera de hacerla feliz mientras actuaba como una niña petulante. Sin embargo, sospechaba que su comprensión más profunda de cuánta responsabilidad asumía Naruto con cada mujer que traía a su vida era quizás la razón por la que dudaba tanto en asumir una similar.

Después de todo, desde que Orochimaru la había abandonado, Anko había sido un solitario de corazón. Ella podría haber deseado una conexión más cercana con los demás, pero había sido demasiado desconfiada y aunque ahora sentía que tenía esa conexión con Naruto. No sabía si podría establecerlo con otro, especialmente porque necesitaría tomar la iniciativa para establecer el nivel de confianza en la relación entre ella y Haruna. En efecto, Naruto le había demostrado que había una responsabilidad asociada con lo que deseaba, y no estaba segura de si era capaz de cumplirla. Aún así, la idea de que ella podría ser de algún servicio útil para la ambición de su Maestro llenó a Anko con el deseo de intentarlo. Después de todo, Haruna sería un aliado útil para tener en la frontera occidental de la Tierra de la Tierra,

Con la esperanza de enorgullecer a su Maestro, Anko puso el libro frente a ella para que pudiera leer sobre su estómago y comenzó a investigar su futura carga. Mirando la primera entrada, se puso en los zapatos del difunto maestro de Haruna.

Hoy es el 5 de mayo, no estoy muy seguro de por dónde empezar. Aunque, supongo que debería comenzar con por qué comencé este diario. Básicamente, espero mantener una colección de mis pensamientos, ya que lo que se me pide está muy lejos de cualquier servicio que alguna vez pensé que realizaría como un niño de la aldea de flores disuelta. Aún así, supongo que es realmente un servicio si nuestras acciones evitan que la vergüenza caiga sobre el Daimyo y su hija.

Supongo que un lugar apropiado para comenzar es explicar el cambio que todos notaron en Lady Haruna cuando regresó a la Tierra de las Verduras. Cualquiera que conociera a Lady Haruna de antes se habría quedado desconsolada al ver que la joven feliz y abierta que había sido antes de ser enviada a Garra devolvía a una mujer desconfiada y fría. Supongo que es fácil entender por qué, dado que ella probablemente vio su tiempo como rehén mientras nosotros la usamos para asegurarnos de que Vegetable solo conozca momentos pacíficos con su vecina. Aún así, fue difícil para mí verla tratar a los sirvientes que la adoran como poco más que objetos para ser usados y luego descartados cuando terminó. Kikunojo y yo estábamos poco alejados de este tratamiento, ya que parecía no haber señales de la niña con la que solíamos jugar en los patios ahora.

Este fue el status quo durante varias semanas después de su regreso. Luego pareció haber un cambio muy leve en la relación entre ella y Kikunojo. Admito que no estaba tan consciente de ello como quizás debería haber estado, pero en mi defensa estaba lidiando con rumores inquietantes de que la nobleza corrupta del país vegetal estaba planeando traición. Sin embargo, mientras Haruna nos trataba a todos los vasallos con el mismo desdén que antes, noté que de vez en cuando una chispa de algo aparecía en sus ojos cada vez que se dirigía a Kikunojo de esa manera. No era miedo, sino casi comprender que más tarde habría algún tipo de retribución que ella soportaría y tal vez ansiara.

Incluso mientras escribo eso, supongo que estoy dejando que los eventos actuales coloreen lo que realmente pensaba. La verdad es que si bien noté algo entre ellos, no tenía idea de qué. Pasaron varios meses, y esos rumores preocupantes comenzaron a parecerse cada vez menos a la charla normal de corrupción que pasó por la corte del Daimyo y más como una tormenta que se avecina. Supongo que por eso Kikunojo decidió que era hora de decirme qué habían comenzado él y Haruna.

Incluso después de anoche, todavía me quedo sin palabras al recordar cómo llegó a mi habitación en plena noche y me pidió que lo siguiera al ala oeste, generalmente vacía. Allí reveló una habitación secreta que originalmente había sido diseñada como un medio para ocultar el Daimyo en caso de que el castillo fuera atacado. Se había olvidado por mucho tiempo, ya que se decidió que el camino oculto que bajaba por la parte posterior de los terrenos del castillo sería el método preferido para garantizar la seguridad de los gobernantes de Vegetable Country. Aún así, ya que Kikunojo era el descendiente del último Jefe de la Aldea de las Flores, supongo que era natural que fuera informado de ello.

Sin embargo, como me lo reveló, puedo admitir honestamente que me sorprendió que lo hubiera convertido en una especie de mazmorra S y M. Otra cosa que me sorprendió fue el cambio que se produjo en mi viejo amigo cuando entró en la habitación. Si bien siempre estaba seguro y seguro de sí mismo, cuando entró en la habitación, tuve la sensación de que lo veía como su dominio. Como si el Daimyo supiera de la habitación, Kikunojo ya no reconocería su autoridad mientras permaneciera dentro de ella.

Lo seguí adentro sin saber qué más hacer, y después de que lo sellara. Solo entonces noté a la mujer cuya cabeza enmascarada sobresalía de una empalizada en la espalda. Solo puedo adivinar que la extrañé al principio debido a la máscara de cuero que cubría por completo su cabeza, lo que la hacía parecer como si fuera solo otro accesorio dentro de la habitación.

Kikunojo notó que mi mirada estaba fija en ella y con una sonrisa sádica que parecía completamente extraña en su rostro, dijo: "Ah, has visto el entretenimiento de esta noche". La cabeza de la mujer enmascarada se animó de inmediato al oír la voz de Kikunojo mientras intentaba localizarlo dentro de la habitación por el sonido. La razón de esto pareció explicarse cuando Kikunojo se acercó silenciosamente, y después de agarrar una fusta, lo que solo podía asumir era que la mujer estaba desnuda por detrás ya que su cabeza estaba frente a mí y no podía ver detrás de la empalizada. .

Un grito ahogado brotó de la máscara, ayudándome a encontrar mi voz mientras recordaba gritar: "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Kikunojo? ¿Qué es este lugar?"

"Estoy tratando a esta zorra exactamente como ella merece ser tratada", respondió Kikunojo con calma. "En cuanto a dónde estás, supongo que puedes decir que es mi pequeño palacio de placer".

"¿Quién es ella y por qué estoy aquí?"

Una vez más, la sonrisa sádica apareció en su rostro mientras me miraba un momento antes de responder: "Atrapé a esta perra tratando de escapar del palacio varias semanas nuevamente. Teniendo en cuenta los recientes disturbios, estoy seguro de que puedes imaginar por qué me resulta tan angustiante. Lamentablemente, ha recibido un acondicionamiento extenso, que espero romper y esto parece estar dándome los mejores resultados ".

"No puedes decirme en serio que has estado ..."

Me quedé inseguro de qué cargo nivelar a mi amigo. Si bien ninguno de nosotros era inocente de utilizar medios duros para interrogar a los prisioneros. Lo que Kikunojo estaba sugiriendo que había hecho era una línea que ninguno de nosotros debería haber estado dispuesto a cruzar. Es cierto que ambos hemos oído hablar de las historias de terror que algunos pueblos ocultos han utilizado para romper prisioneros, en particular las mujeres. Pero la idea de que estuviéramos usando tales prácticas nosotros mismos parecía reprensible.

Cada vez más audaz dije: "Cualquiera sea la razón, lo que estás haciendo está mal. Necesito informar al Daimyo.

El supuesto prisionero se puso rígido ante eso, incluso cuando Kikunojo respondió: "Sé mi invitado. ¿De verdad crees que él no sabe lo que estoy haciendo aquí?

"¡Qué!"

No estaba seguro de si Kikunojo estaba faroleando o no, pero parecía extremadamente seguro de que estaba en lo correcto. Vino de detrás de la empalizada mientras explicaba: "Pásalo por la cabeza, Yurinojo, estamos en una posición peligrosa aquí. Los Nobles están conspirando contra nuestro Señor con alguien y en esos momentos se deben hacer compromisos. Incluso si están contigo mismo, y tu definición de lo que te hace una buena persona. ¿Puedes decirme honestamente que prefieres no hacer nada más que romper a esta zorra usando los medios necesarios?

"No, pero esto ..."

"Es por una muy buena razón", Kikunojo terminó por mí. "Nuestro Señor también ha dificultado las cosas en el pasado. Sabes cuánto le dolió despedir a su hija. Ahora nos corresponde mirar dentro de nosotros mismos y ver qué podemos ofrecer por el bien de Vegetable Country ".

"¿Por qué yo?"

"Te lo explicaré a tiempo, pero eres la única persona en la que puedo confiar con el secreto de esta habitación", dijo Kikunojo.

No estaba seguro de por qué cedí. Supongo que podría deberse a mi creencia de que, a pesar de cómo había actuado desde que entró en la habitación, sintió que tenía una muy buena razón para ello. Como tal, le pregunté: "¿Qué necesitas de mí?"

No volvió a sonreír ya que probablemente sintió que rompería el hechizo que acababa de tejer para mí, pero un destello de emoción apareció en sus ojos. Su voz traicionaba algo de eso cuando dijo: "En pocas palabras, usa el cuerpo de ese jodido cerdo para disfrutar".

Asentí sin decir nada mientras él se alejaba para permitirme cerrar con la mujer. Caminé alrededor de la empalizada para encontrar que su culo bien formado estaba rojo por lo que solo puedo suponer que fue una sesión con la fusta que Kikunojo se había entregado antes de atraparme. Para mi sorpresa, la vagina de la mujer estaba extremadamente húmeda y algunas de sus secreciones corrían por el interior de sus muslos.

Kikunojo se dio cuenta de dónde había aterrizado mi mirada y le hizo decir: "La tengo toda mojada y lista para ti". Todo lo que necesitas hacer es proporcionarle la polla para follar ese coño hasta sumisión. Lo haría yo mismo, pero la ramera se ha acostumbrado en estos últimos meses. Quiero que experimente la humillación de alguien nuevo que disfruta de su fuckhole. O su trasero, si lo prefieres, también es bastante competente para subirlo por la parte trasera.

Extrañaba su pequeño error acerca de cuánto tiempo había estado entreteniendo a su invitado, ya que todavía estaba encerrado en un debate con mi propia conciencia. Sabía que Kikunojo había sido poco sincero con la identidad de la mujer, por lo que era probable que la hubiera conocido. Me pregunté brevemente si por eso Kikunojo me había convocado. Comencé a considerar que compartía cierta conexión con la mujer que tomarla por la fuerza ayudaría a romper su resistencia. Aún así, me habían entrenado desde mi nacimiento, independientemente de lo que me pidieran; Mientras beneficiara a Vegetable, necesitaba realizarlo. Por lo tanto, confiando en que Kikunojo no me pediría esto a menos que sirviera a nuestra casa, me volví hacia esa parte de mí que obedeció incuestionablemente mientras liberaba mi polla y la empujaba dentro de ella.

Mentiría si dijera que siento un profundo remordimiento o como si una parte de mi alma se hubiera perdido. En verdad, en ese mismo momento sentí solo el profundo placer que un hombre podía sentir cuando enterraba bolas en el interior de una mujer. Había pasado algún tiempo desde la última vez que había estado con una mujer, y al no ver la necesidad de ser gentil aquí, me deleité con entusiasmo. Incluso fantaseé con que la mujer de la máscara era Tsunade, debido al enamoramiento de mi infancia por ella. Esa fantasía era mucho más oscura que cualquiera en la que me había entregado antes, ya que me imaginaba follándola para romper su espíritu por algunos secretos de la Tierra del Fuego.

Fui sacado de la fantasía cuando me di cuenta de que Kikunojo estaba arrodillado frente a la mujer completamente desnuda, aunque la madera de la empalizada me impedía verlo a él o la cabeza de la mujer. Sin embargo, lo escuché cuando le abofeteó la cara enmascarada varias veces antes de decir con dureza: "¿Cómo te sientes puta? ¿Estás disfrutando la polla de Yurinojo mientras agita tu coño descuidado?

Escuché una respuesta amortiguada, pero la interrumpió con otra bofetada antes de decir: "Si va a sonar como si tuviera una polla en la boca, al menos debería tener una allí". Se quedó arrancando la máscara de su cabeza, antes de meterle la polla por la garganta. Aunque curioso, no podía alejarme de la vagina de la mujer.

Al ver que la estaba usando para mi propio placer, no vi ninguna razón para detener el correrse al sentir la agitación familiar. Anuncié mi liberación inminente, lo que animó a Kikunojo a decir: "Eso no tardó mucho, pero esperaría poco más de un cumbucket tan bien entrenado. Adelante, Yurinojo, y ven donde quieras ".

Miré a Kikunojo en estado de shock ya que a menudo había prescrito el método de extracción, ya que nunca me había preocupado mucho el uso de condones. En el pasado, Kikunojo a menudo me había bromeado diciendo que era solo cuestión de tiempo que un amante anterior apareciera con un niño. Aún así, no podía negarme el placer de llenar a esta mujer con mi semilla, que sorprendentemente parecía desencadenar su propio orgasmo.

Kikunojo habiendo usado su garganta mucho más bruscamente de lo que yo incluso había usado su coño sacado mientras explotaba tirando del cabello de la mujer para asegurarse de cubrir su rostro. Me miró contento y me preguntó: "¿Te gustaría ver la cara de la cerda que acabas de follar?"

La forma en que lo dijo, me llenó de una sensación de preocupación como si me hubieran establecido. Di la vuelta lentamente sin saber qué esperar y cuando vi la cara cubierta de esperma de nuestra Señora exclamó: "Haruna".

Caí de rodillas cuando estaba dividida entre rogar por el perdón y la extraña satisfacción de haber disfrutado de su cuerpo. Se concentró en mí con sus ojos violetas y dijo suavemente: "Gracias Yurinojo", antes de desmayarse.

Sentí a Kikunojo poner su mano sobre mi hombro y lo miré con una ira ardiente, que murió cuando su rostro perdió la burla dominante que había usado desde que entró. Me dio una sonrisa débil cuando dijo: "Lo siento, no te dije la verdad. Sé que tienes preguntas y las responderé todas. Pero, por ahora, déjame decirte la razón por la que te traje aquí. Se acercan tiempos peligrosos, y necesitaba contarte nuestro secreto en caso de que algo me pase. Es imperativo que este secreto permanezca entre nosotros tres como si Lady Haruna no se cumpliera, podría llevar a Vegetable a hacerse cargo ".

Por supuesto, al principio encontré que tal afirmación era difícil de creer. Sin embargo, cualquier intento de tomar una posición moral elevada era imposible considerando lo que acababa de hacer. Frente a eso, consideré revelar lo que le había hecho a Haruna al Daimyo, sin embargo, Kikunojo parecía estar dentro de mi cabeza cuando dijo: "Todo esto ha sido para proteger al Daimyo".

"¿Estas loco? ¿Cómo puede considerarse degradar a su hija para protegerlo, o a Vegetable? Mi incredulidad fue fácil de ver, al igual que el rostro conflictivo que llevaba Kikunojo.

Después de varios minutos de silencio, finalmente respondió: "Sabes que el Daimyo siempre sintió remordimiento por haber enviado a Lady Haruna lejos. ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría si supiera que honrar ese tratado ha entregado a su hija a manos de un monstruo?

"La Garra Daimyo no sería tan tonta", dije rápidamente.

"No, no lo haría. Sin embargo, la Garra Daimyo aparentemente también tiene poco respeto por el tratado. A su vez, pasó a Lady Haruna a un noble menor con la esperanza de ganarse el favor. Poco se dio cuenta nadie de que el hombre tenía sus propios planes. Planes que pueden verlo asumir el control directo de Vegetable si Haruna vuelve a su lado, ya que parece que ella ha sido condicionada para hacerlo.

Kikunojo luego explicó todas las cosas horribles que Lady Haruna había sufrido. Aún así, con todo lo que pregunté, ¿cómo estábamos ayudando al acumular más humillación y degradación? Solo puedo adivinar que Kikunojo había hecho su propia búsqueda de almas hace mucho tiempo, ya que estaba bastante bien preparado con su respuesta: "Debatí acerca de traerte a este Yurinojo. No fue una decisión fácil. Sin embargo, esta trama de Sasugaki Kunitake no es la única amenaza que enfrentamos. ¿Te imaginas lo que harán nuestros propios nobles si se sabe de qué se ha convertido Haruna? Lo usarán como un medio para arrancar al Daimyo del poder ".

No podía negar lo que Kikunojo dijo que era verdad. Siempre me había sorprendido que, para un país tan agradable y pacífico, Vegetable pareciera tener una exuberante cantidad de nobleza corrupta. La cantidad de tramas que Kikunojo y yo tuvimos que desentrañar nunca dejó de sorprenderme. El actual del que habíamos estado escuchando rumores parece mucho más peligroso que la mayoría, pero su punto fue bien recibido. Además, los dos queríamos evitar que nuestro Señor sintiera la culpa que inevitablemente sentiría si lo que le sucedía a Haruna le fuera conocido.

Lady Haruna pronto despertó y todos salimos de la habitación. Tan pronto como nos alejamos de la mazmorra, como comencé a llamarla, Lady Haruna volvió a la personalidad fría y desdeñosa que había estado mostrando desde su regreso. Ahora, sin embargo, podía entender por qué ella veía el mundo como un lugar donde los poderosos usaban a los débiles. Al regresar a mi habitación, decidí llevar este diario, ya que Kikunojo aparentemente tenía una buena razón para sus acciones. No pude evitar recordar cómo casi parecía poseído mientras estaba en el Calabozo. Supongo que espero mantener una crónica de mi estado mental para ver si viajar por este camino me cambia, ya que sospecho que tiene Kikunojo.

Anko se lamió los labios al terminar la primera entrada. También se preguntó si Naruto había leído el diario antes de decidir traerla de vuelta a su familia. Algo le dijo que no lo hizo, ya que parecía que el miedo de Yurinojo a que él cambiara debido a su asociación con los aspectos más oscuros del mundo sexual en el que estaba entrando reflejaba las preocupaciones de su Maestro. Si bien, por un lado, sentía que ambos estaban preocupados por nada, se dio cuenta de que sus situaciones no eran exactamente típicas.

Anko ahora se dio cuenta de que Naruto probablemente nunca compartiría su interés en BDSM en gran medida. Si bien el hecho de que tenía un harén significaba para algunos que ya era parte de ese mundo. Ella reconoció que para él, no era lo mismo. Para Naruto, ser el jefe de su familia era poco diferente de ser el Hokage y no exigía realmente que sus amantes se sometieran a él, sino que aceptara que había momentos y lugares para cuestionar sus decisiones. Anko deseaba haber estado presente cuando le había informado a Tsunade de lo que pretendía con respecto a Haruna y ella. Podía imaginarse al Hokage discutiendo contra él con vehemencia solo para llegar a un punto donde Naruto le dijo que ya no estaba abierto a discusión. La idea de que el Hokage aceptara tal decreto hizo que un hormigueo corriera por su columna antes de instalarse en su coño.

Aún así, sabía que Naruto podría haber convencido fácilmente a Tsunade de por qué sentía que era la mejor manera de incluir a Haruna en su ambición, sin atarla a una vida que tal vez no disfrutara. Sospechaba que esta era la táctica que Naruto realmente usaba, así como una pequeña coerción física que había dejado su semilla plantada firmemente en el útero del Hokage.

Después de leer el diario de Yurinojo, Anko creía que la razón por la que tanto él como Naruto temían ser cambiados al involucrarse en las prácticas más extremas de BDSM se debía a la naturaleza desequilibrada de sus respectivas relaciones. Gran parte de BDSM se basó en la existencia de una confianza mutua entre quienes participaron en ella, y mientras que Naruto tenía la confianza de sus amantes. También tenía los medios para circunnavegarlo a su gusto. Por ejemplo, Naruto podría fácilmente forzar a Tsunade a aceptar su decisión con el poder que había ganado sobre las mujeres con las que dormía usando la técnica que llamó La Voz.

Anko no podía imaginar la tentación a la que se enfrentaría Naruto sabiendo que literalmente podía hacer que sus amantes hicieran lo que quisiera. La confianza de Anko en su Maestro era absoluta ahora debido a su decisión de no usarlo para que las dificultades entre ellos desaparecieran. El hecho de que él hubiera pasado los muchos meses que habían estado separados buscando un medio para hacerla feliz permitiéndole explorar sus propios problemas solo resaltaba lo increíblemente especial que era. También entendió que por eso Naruto no estaba en lo que podría considerarse el lado más duro del BDSM, ya que sobresalía en la formación de personas, y como tal no podía obtener placer sexual derribándolos, incluso si era lo que deseaban. Parecía ser el caso con Haruna.

Aún así, pensando en su Maestro, ella comenzó a preguntarse qué efecto tuvo su encuentro con Haruna en el Daimyo de Vegetales. Hojeando el diario, encontró la entrada después de que Naruto había tratado con los Hermanos Criminales.

Treinta de septiembre, han pasado algunas semanas desde mi última entrada. Pero con el reciente caos que había estallado en Vegetable, había pocas razones para que yo creara otro. Haruna ha regresado a la capital como Daimyo como resultado de la muerte de su padre. Espero que en el futuro previsible Haruna tenga poco que temer en cuanto a las conspiraciones de la nobleza debido a los Hermanos Criminales, como se les llama, matando a la mayoría de ellos. Sin embargo, la pérdida de su padre y Kikunojo fue un precio extremadamente alto a pagar por lo que espero sea una tenencia bastante pacífica como Daimyo.

Haruna también parecía haberse beneficiado de la experiencia gracias en parte al Naruto Leaf-nin. Ya no parece ser una mujer nihilista como lo había sido desde su regreso como rehén. Admito que al principio el cambio fue bienvenido. Sin embargo, sería negligente si no mencionara eso, ya que los días se convirtieron en semanas y Haruna no parecía necesitar mis servicios nocturnos, comencé a resentirme.

Con mis noches libres una vez más, comencé a leer mi diario. Mirando la cantidad de tiempo que pasó, es bastante difícil de creer que ha pasado casi medio año desde que Kikunojo me trajo por primera vez a la mazmorra. Al revisar mis entradas anteriores, comencé a entender por qué estaba empezando a resentir la aparente superación de Haruna de su necesidad de ser utilizada como esclava sexual. Si bien es difícil, leer mis entradas me obligó a darme cuenta de que, en algún momento, comencé a disfrutar de ser sádico. Se me hizo evidente que mis acciones con respecto a domesticar las lujurias de Haruna se volvieron menos sobre ayudarla y, en cambio, suplieron mis propias necesidades.

Odio admitirlo, pero había estado esperando reanudar nuestra relación ahora que Kikunojo se había ido para poder experimentar el placer de hacerla adorar mi polla sin él cerca. Un pensamiento que había comenzado a consumirme mientras consideraba forzarme sobre ella de una manera similar a como Sasugaki la había "entrenado". Por mucho que Haruna había cambiado por él, yo también había cambiado por ella. Ni siquiera era como si pudiera encontrar un nuevo compañero ya que en una verdadera relación sadomasoquista hay reglas. Reglas que empoderan a los sumisos, y que no tenían lugar en el que Kikunojo y yo habíamos establecido con Haruna. Que yo sepa, ella no tenía límites, ninguna línea en la arena que no debíamos cruzar, ya que Sasugaki le había alejado de ella por mucho tiempo.

Como tal, supongo que incluso se podría decir que había comenzado a envidiar a Sasugaki por hablar. Después de haber disfrutado los frutos de su trabajo, solo podía imaginar la inmensa satisfacción que debía sentir cada vez que lograba romper su resistencia para convertirla en una esclava tan perfecta para las lujurias de los hombres. Por eso obligarla a abandonar esta nueva existencia que parecía haber establecido como resultado de conocer a Naruto resultó tan tentador. Hubiera sido una oportunidad para mí experimentar el mismo placer de hacerla aceptar su papel como mi manga personal.

Sin embargo, afortunada o desafortunadamente, dependiendo de su perspectiva, parece que a pesar de que ella perdió su antigua perspectiva de la vida. Los deseos que Sasugaki había instalado en su carne no fueron descartados tan fácilmente, y de ahí la razón de mi última entrada. Casi lloré de alegría cuando Haruna me dio la vieja señal de que debía encontrarme con ella en el Calabozo ayer. Tuve un momento difícil esperando la hora señalada. Cuando llegué para encontrarla con mi atuendo favorito, perdí poco tiempo sacando mis deseos de ella.

Una vez que termine, es probable que tenga que decirle a la corte que Haruna no se siente bien, ya que me puse un poco por la borda. Aún así, es difícil no estar contento de saber que ella seguirá siendo mi esposa para siempre, ya que no puedo afirmar que mis acciones son para su beneficio. Aún así, la aprecio, así que solo puedo esperar que una pequeña distinción me impida parecer a Sasugaki en sus ojos. Supongo que solo se mostrará el tiempo si ese sigue siendo el caso.

Anko se había escapado del edificio de su apartamento justo antes del amanecer, ya que había querido evitar a Kurenai. No por ningún sentimiento de vergüenza, sino para evitar cualquier pregunta que su compañera de cuarto pudiera haber tenido. Llegó a la puerta principal y se sorprendió al encontrar a Hana arrodillada entre sus trillizos Haimaru. Se acercó al Inuzuka, quien sonrió al ver que Anko había cambiado la camisa de rejilla que llevaba por el corpiño de cuero que ahuecó sus senos que había comprado. También llevaba su gabardina y falda, pero había cambiado sus viejas sandalias shinobi por botas altas hasta el muslo similares a las de Sakura. Hana tenía pocas dudas de que si levantaba la falda de Anko se encontraría con que la kunoichi no llevaba bragas y dijo: "Debe sentirse bien haber regresado al lugar al que pertenece".

Anko le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió antes de preguntar: "Supongo que la historia oficial es que se supone que debemos reforzar al Equipo Kakashi".

Hana se puso de pie después de terminar de acariciar a uno de sus compañeros caninos y respondió: "Sí, ayudaré a Kakashi a tratar de captar el olor de los que atacaron la Villa de las Flores". Se te ha asignado la tarea de brindar protección a Lady Haruna. Lo que solo puedo suponer es que el código para ti podrá explorar tus deseos con ella.

Anko estaba un poco sorprendida de la facilidad con que Hana parecía aceptar su nuevo papel en el harén. La Inuzuka sonrió cuando dijo: "Naruto ya explicó sus razones cuando me dijo que me uniría a la misión. Es mi compañero, así que confío en su juicio y, además, es bueno verte feliz de nuevo.

Anko no podía negar que se sentía bien ser feliz de nuevo. Dicho esto, las dos mujeres salieron rápidamente de la Villa antes de dirigirse al lugar que Naruto había designado como el lugar donde las recogería. Anko se sintió complacida cuando apareció Naruto y se quedó sin palabras por los cambios que había hecho a lo que normalmente usaba. Luego los apartó rápidamente de Hiraish para que pudiera presentarle a la mujer de la que se encargaría.

Naruto aterrizó detrás de Hana cuando comenzaron su búsqueda de la diezmada aldea de las flores. Su amante miró por encima de su hombro cuando ella dijo: "Me alegro de que quisieras que me uniera a ti en esta misión. Pero tengo que admitir que soy escéptico. Seguiré un rastro de olor si Kakashi no puede.

Naruto inclinó la cabeza en acuerdo, pero respondió: "Cierto, pero llámame loco si me gusta creer que cuando se trata de rastrear hay pocos mejores que los Inuzuka. Además, Vegetable es un gran lugar y las convocatorias de Kakashi-sensei se alargan bastante para tratar de localizar una.

Hana asintió antes de dar algunas instrucciones a sus compañeros nin-dog. Los caninos se separaron para buscar en la aldea en ruinas mientras caminaba al lado de su amante. Con la esperanza de distraerse de los tristes pensamientos sobre la cantidad de personas que murieron en la Villa de las Flores, preguntó: "¿Has estado viendo las sesiones entre Haruna y Anko?"

Naruto asintió antes de responder: "Un poco. Me incomoda un poco ver a Haruna disfrutar de ser humillada por Anko. Tengo problemas para aceptar que la mujer alegre que dejé atrás hace más de cuatro años podría estar tan ... dañada. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de si es correcto de mi parte describirlo en tales términos, ya que parece implicar que necesita ser reparada ".

"En cierto sentido, ella necesitaba serlo", dijo Hana. "Parece que sus anteriores maestros de shinobi le hicieron mucho bien. Ayudaron a romper el control del hombre que la hizo ese por qué.

"Es cierto, y parece que Anko está utilizando la información que recibió del diario de Yurinojo. Hizo que Haruna estableciera una palabra segura con ella para que sepa cuándo está saliendo de los límites. El problema es que sus maestros anteriores no parecían preocuparse por esas cosas, por lo que podría no haber límites para ella ".

Hana se mordió el labio nerviosamente por un momento antes de decir: "Bueno, ella no disfruta de la bestialidad". La cabeza de Naruto giró hacia ella tan rápido que temió que él le hubiera roto el cuello, así que Hana rápidamente explicó: "Anko, pidió mi ayuda e iba a hacer que mis ninjas se fueran con Haruna. Ella usó la palabra segura antes de que algo sucediera. Anko parecía complacida, así que supongo que esperaba que ese fuera el caso para que Haruna viera que podía poner fin a las actividades que no disfrutaría ".

Naruto miró hacia adelante mientras decía: "¿Supongo que ella te pidió que no me lo dijeras?"

"No", respondió Hana, "aunque creo que no te lo dijo de antemano porque temía que le impidieras intentarlo".

Naruto se rió entre dientes: "Creo que ella confiaba en el viejo adagio de que es más fácil pedir perdón que permiso. Aún así, me alegro de que parezca haber algunas cosas a las que Haruna no había sido sometida, o incluso si lo hubiera hecho, ve que no necesita seguir más allá ".

Hana asintió, pero se puso alerta cuando uno de sus ninjas se ahogó. Despegando en la dirección que venía, apareció a la vuelta de la esquina y encontró a sus tres compañeros rodeando a un monje del Templo del Fuego con un bastón como un bo. Sus compañeros caninos le gruñeron al hombre calvo, quien a pesar de la amenaza que representaban permaneció tranquilo y sereno. Miró a Hana cuando Naruto apareció a la vuelta de la esquina y preguntó cortésmente: "¿Te importaría llamar a tus animales?" No quiero hacerte daño.

Hana iba a preguntarle al Monje del Fuego qué estaba haciendo en la aldea destruida, pero Naruto colocó su mano sobre su hombro. Comprendiendo la silenciosa solicitud, silbó haciendo que los trillizos Haimaru volvieran a ella.

Naruto se adelantó antes de preguntar: "Lo siento, pero estás muy lejos del Templo del Fuego, así que quizás expliques lo que estás haciendo aquí".

"Por supuesto, mi nombre es Chiriku", dijo el monje cortésmente. "Estaba en un viaje de autodescubrimiento cuando escuché de la tragedia que sucedió en el Flower Village. Vine aquí para ofrecer oraciones por los muertos ".

Hana iba a aceptar la explicación del monje, pero Naruto parecía menos confiado cuando dijo: "Le agradecería que viniera con nosotros a la capital".

Para sorpresa de Hana, el monje se tensó mientras apretaba más su bastón improvisado como si se estuviera preparando para atacar o defenderse. El pequeño movimiento fue suficiente para Naruto mientras cargaba al monje mientras sacaba shuriken de su bolsa que envió volando hacia el hombre. El monje hizo girar su bastón fácilmente golpeando a los shuriken y haciendo que se estrellaran contra el suelo a su alrededor. Naruto saltó con un golpe, pero Chiriku movió la cabeza hacia un lado para evitarlo y golpeó su bastón contra el estómago del jinchuriki.

Sin embargo, se sorprendió al enterarse de que en lugar de noquear a su oponente. Naruto había atrapado el final con su otra mano. Los ojos de Chiriku se agrandaron cuando se dio cuenta de que su oponente estaba balanceándose en el extremo del bastón. Naruto luego agarró el extremo del arma con más firmeza antes de darse la vuelta sobre el monje y usar el bastón como un medio para voltear a Chiriku junto con él. Naruto aterrizó de pie tirando del monje en el aire antes de arrojarlo sobre su cabeza. Chiriku perdió el control sobre su bastón, pero aterrizó con gracia a varios metros de distancia.

El monje estudió al shinobi rubio antes de preguntar: "¿Sueles recurrir a atacar a las personas antes de que puedan responder a tus peticiones?"

Naruto se encogió de hombros y respondió: "Lo hago cuando creo que me están mintiendo". El jinchuriki señaló hacia la faja que llevaba el monje cuando dijo: "Esa faja pertenece a un grupo llamado los Doce Guardianes Shinobi. Eran los protectores privados del Daimyo de Fuego antes de que se dividiera por la mitad debido al Movimiento del Rey Único. Un movimiento que ve al Kage, y supongo que los líderes de las aldeas Shinobi son amenazas para el gobierno del Daimyo. Ahora, si quieres que crea que estás aquí para ofrecer oraciones, entonces deberías haber escondido esa faja ".

Chiriku miró su faja que mostraba su asociación anterior con los Doce Guardianes Ninja antes de responder: "Supongo que ya que eres del mismo pueblo que Asuma, no debería sorprenderme que hayas reconocido esto. Sin embargo, es un gran salto darme cuenta de que de alguna manera soy responsable de lo que sucedió aquí ".

"Nunca dije que pensaba que eras responsable", respondió Naruto abandonando su postura. "Simplemente creo que no nos estás diciendo la verdad sobre lo que te trae aquí. Te ataqué para ver cómo reaccionaste. Luchaste defensivamente, lo que me hace creer que no eres un adversario, pero eso no significa que no sepas más de lo que estás diciendo ".

Kakashi apareció detrás del monje al escuchar el aullido del nin-dog mientras decía divertido: "Coloreame impresionó a Naruto".

Chiriku miró hacia atrás para ver que el resto del equipo Kakashi se había reunido y admitió que no podría escapar y dijo: "Kakashi, ha pasado un tiempo".

El jounin asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "Lo ha hecho y, aunque todavía te debo la ayuda que nos prestaste a Guy, Yamato y a mí cuando aparecimos en la puerta del Templo del Fuego medio muerta. Espero que entiendas por qué no puedo dejar que eso me influya aquí.

El monje inclinó la cabeza y dijo: "Sí. Supongo que estás aquí a petición del Daimyo del País Vegetal. Cuando Kakashi asintió, Chiriku suspiró antes de decir: "Mi viaje hasta aquí tiene poco que ver con la benevolencia de un monje". Centrándose en Kakashi, continuó: "¿Recuerdas cómo fue atacado el Templo del Fuego varias semanas antes de que te encontraras con el líder de Akatsuki?"

"Sí, uno de tus discípulos desapareció durante esa redada si no me equivoco", respondió Kakashi.

"Sí, se llamaba Sora", dijo el monje con preocupación. "He estado buscando pistas sobre su paradero desde el ataque. De vez en cuando escuchaba alguna pista o recibía una señal de lo que le había sucedido. Al mirar a Naruto, dijo: "Creo que el ataque al Templo del Fuego fue realizado por miembros del Movimiento del Rey Único y que la razón detrás de esto fue huir con mi alumno, ya que él es el hijo de uno de sus líderes. "

Naruto frunció el ceño cuando Toka habló, ya que podía escuchar la sospecha en la voz de su amante cuando ella dijo: "El Templo del Fuego es un lugar bastante público y bien defendido para simplemente reunirse con su hijo".

Chiriku volvió su mirada hacia Toka mientras mantenía su rostro con una máscara serena pero ilegible cuando respondió: "Hace mucho que dejé de tratar de entender el proceso de pensamiento de Kazuma. No he podido contemplar su mentalidad desde que se unió al Movimiento One King y convenció a la mitad de mis compañeros Guardianes para que se unieran a él. Sin embargo, como creo que él estuvo detrás de la destrucción aquí, muestra que tiene pocos reparos en atacar lugares bien protegidos ".

Toka no parecía convencido y estaba a punto de decir tanto, pero Kakashi intervino cortésmente cuando dijo: "Aún así, si estamos buscando a los mismos culpables. ¿Entonces quizás podamos ayudarnos unos a otros?

Chiriku negó con la cabeza en negativo y respondió: "No creo que me quede aquí en Vegetable Country. Si se mantienen fieles a su patrón típico ahora que se han mostrado, rápidamente se desvanecerán en las sombras. Que no han realizado más movimientos desde que este ataque me convence de que ya han avanzado ".

Kakashi asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "Está bien, pero si cambias de opinión puedes encontrarnos a nosotros oa uno de nuestros colegas en la capital".

"Gracias Kakashi", dijo Chiriku con una leve reverencia mientras se daba la vuelta para mirar a Naruto.

El Jinchuriki le arrojó el bastón que había tomado mientras decía: "Perdón por atacarte".

"No hay necesidad de disculparse", respondió el monje afablemente, "Tus razones fueron bien pensadas. También mostró una comprensión de las verdades simples que uno puede aprender sobre un oponente a través de las artes marciales. Por mucho que aprendiste de mí, yo también aprendí de ti. Tu espíritu ardiente me recuerda a mi alumno.

"Espero que lo encuentres", dijo Naruto amablemente.

Una pequeña tristeza apareció en la cara de Chiriku cuando dijo: "Al igual que yo". El tono del monje parecía insinuar un significado más profundo, pero antes de que se le pudiera preguntar al respecto, comenzó a alejarse.

El equipo Kakashi y Hana lo vieron irse por varios momentos y tan pronto como se le escapó la oreja, Toka se cruzó de brazos y dijo: "Él sabe más de lo que está dejando ver. Deberíamos haberlo presionado para obtener más respuestas, Kakashi.

El Jounin sacó su libro siempre presente y respondió con calma: "Puede ser, pero es un miembro respetado de la casta religiosa y del Templo del Fuego en particular. A menos que tengamos pruebas de algún tipo de participación de su parte, detenerlo contra su voluntad solo causaría que el Hokage se coloque en una posición bastante difícil si los monjes presentan sus quejas al Daimyo ". Se dio cuenta de que Toka todavía estaba menos que satisfecho y agregó: "Además, creo que sé por qué fue tan evasivo a nuestras preguntas".

"Piensas que su estudiante puede de alguna manera ser responsable de la destrucción de Flower Village".

Kakashi miró a Naruto con sorpresa antes de preguntar: "¿Obtuviste esa idea de tu breve pelea?"

Naruto asintió antes de explicar: "Me recordó cómo era el Viejo conmigo".

"Viejo", repitió Fu confundido mientras Sakura se reía mientras Kakashi le daba a su estudiante una sonrisa que se reflejaba en su ojo visible.

"Se refiere al Tercer Hokage", explicó Kakashi a quienes no lo sabían. Centrándose en su alumno una vez más, preguntó: "¿Pero a qué te refieres?"

Naruto se cruzó de brazos y asumió una pose pensativa cuando dijo: "Cuando era joven, el Viejo era una de las pocas personas cercanas a mí. Después de descubrir que era un jinchuriki, estaba realmente enojado con él por no decirme ". Naruto hizo una pausa y luego suspiró con tristeza antes de continuar: "Desearía haber hablado con él sobre por qué lo mantuvo en secreto. Pero al recordarlo, de vez en cuando lo atrapaba mirándome con expresión preocupada. En retrospectiva, se sentía como si estuviera tratando de adivinar hacia dónde iría, si continuaría amando el pueblo y sería un beneficio. O, si llegara a despreciarlo y convertirme en una maldición.

"Naruto, el Tercer Hokage te cuidó mucho y ..."

"Conozco a Kakashi", respondió Naruto, "creo que entiendo por qué no me dijo que era un jinchuriki. Quería que experimentara una infancia lo más normal posible. Aún así, mi punto era que su conocimiento de lo que era y las presiones que ya me estaban aplicando como resultado le hizo preocuparse de que perdería el rumbo. Me imagino que debe haber sido bastante similar a lo que sentías hacia Sasuke.

Kakashi estaba una vez más impresionado con la madurez que Naruto había desarrollado como resultado de sus muchas relaciones. Inclinando la cabeza, dijo: "De hecho. Después de la confrontación con Pain durante la misión para proteger la Técnica Prohibida del Clan Tsuchigumo, Gai, Yamato y yo estábamos en mal estado. Probablemente no lo hubiéramos logrado si Gai no se hubiera esforzado tanto para llegar al Templo del Fuego. Acababa de ocurrir un ataque en el que el discípulo de Chiriku fue secuestrado. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, los otros monjes casi parecían aliviados de que se hubiera ido ... como ... "

" Como si fuera un jinchuriki cuya existencia apenas toleraron ", dijo Fu, el dolor de sus propias experiencias era fácil de escuchar en su voz.

Naruto colocó una mano reconfortante sobre su hombro incluso cuando Kakashi dijo: "Me temo que sí".

"Pero eso no tiene ningún sentido", intervino Hana. "Sabemos dónde están todos los Bijuu, lo que significa que todos los jinchuriki se contabilizan".

"Quizás", dijo Toka con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Qué estás pensando?" Preguntó Naruto volviéndose hacia el Senju.

"Bueno, en mi época, los medios para contener el Bijuu en una nave aún no se habían dominado", respondió Toka. "Sin embargo, eso no impidió que muchos clanes buscaran medios para aumentar el poder de su ninja. La mayoría de los intentos terminaron bastante mal. Puede ser que este Sora sea uno de esos ejemplos. Si los otros monjes supieran que podrían haberlo rechazado por eso. En cualquier caso, podemos suponer que este personaje de Kazuma debe haberle hecho algo a su hijo y que el ataque al templo fue para reclamar el poder que tenía almacenado en él ".

"¿Pero por qué atacar esta aldea?" Preguntó Naruto mientras miraba la destrucción. "Más concretamente, ¿por qué ayudaría el estudiante de Chiriku?"

Kakashi cerró su libro y dijo: "No podemos suponer demasiado. Estoy de acuerdo con la teoría de Toka, pero no podemos estar seguros de que Sora sea un cómplice dispuesto. Sin embargo, si el Movimiento One King estaba detrás de este ataque, tiene sentido como un campo de pruebas para cualquier poder sellado en él. También eliminaría una aldea Shinobi, que es el objetivo declarado de esa organización ".

"¿Pero qué hay de los Watari que nos atacaron?" Sakura preguntó: "Todos estuvimos de acuerdo en que la reaparición no fue solo una coincidencia. Pero es un poco difícil creer que se unirían con personas que esperan eliminar el sistema actual ".

Kakashi se encogió de hombros y respondió: "Cierto, ya que el Movimiento del Rey Único parece defender la lealtad al Daimyo por dividir el poder con una Aldea Shinobi. Sin embargo, quizás el liderazgo del movimiento ha decidido que, dado que los Daimyo no se han unido a ellos, deberían crear un país donde sus ideales puedan florecer. Si ese es el caso, entonces este nuevo país requeriría que los guerreros lo defiendan, dando así a los Watari un lugar al que llamar hogar. Sin embargo, sin más información es imposible saberlo. Por lo que sabemos, los Watari con los que nos encontramos nos reconocieron a mí oa Naruto y estábamos buscando alguna venganza. Por ahora volvamos a la Capital, no parece que quien atacó a Flower haya dejado un rastro para que lo sigamos ".

El equipo Kakashi comenzó a correr de regreso a la capital de Vegetable, aunque Naruto permaneció quieto durante varios latidos mientras su mirada se volvía hacia donde se había dirigido el Monje. Sabiendo que era posible que el alumno del hombre hubiera sido un arma humana como los Jinchuriki debían ser, consideró seguir después para interrogarlo más. Pero recordando la preocupación que había sentido en el espíritu del hombre mientras luchaban, comprendió la difícil posición en la que se encontraba el monje. Era evidente que Chiriku probablemente sospechaba que su alumno había sido responsable de la destrucción de la Villa de las Flores. Aún consciente de los juicios preconcebidos que la gente hacía sobre el jinchuriki, Naruto sospechaba que Chiriku detestaba dar voz a su creencia para que sus compañeros no consideraran un monstruo sin tener la oportunidad de defenderse. Naruto supuso que esa era también la razón por la cual el monje había rechazado la oferta de asistencia de Kakashi. Él creía que Chiriku esperaba encontrar a su aprendiz primero y si caía en la oscuridad para acabar con él sin que se descubriera la verdad. De esa manera, al menos, podría negar a quienes juzgaron injustamente a su estudiante la validación de sus creencias, ya que probablemente esas mismas opiniones hubieran llevado a Sora a un camino de odio. Naruto se giró para seguir a su equipo con la esperanza de que los temores del monje resultaran injustificados. De esa manera, al menos, podría negar a quienes juzgaron injustamente a su estudiante la validación de sus creencias, ya que probablemente esas mismas opiniones hubieran llevado a Sora a un camino de odio. Naruto se giró para seguir a su equipo con la esperanza de que los temores del monje resultaran injustificados. De esa manera, al menos, podría negar a quienes juzgaron injustamente a su estudiante la validación de sus creencias, ya que probablemente esas mismas opiniones hubieran empujado a Sora a un camino de odio. Naruto se giró para seguir a su equipo con la esperanza de que los temores del monje resultaran injustificados.

Kiba gimió miserablemente cuando se despertó con la sensación de cada fibra de su ser gritando de dolor a pesar de lo que solo podía suponer que era una generosa mezcla de analgésicos que corrían por sus venas. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, el dolor fue casi bienvenido, ya que sabía que tenía suerte de estar vivo al haber sido atrapado en una trampa por Koreshige. Sin embargo, lo que era peor que el dolor era saber que sus acciones le causaron a Aeris un sufrimiento innecesario, ya que ella casi había estado presente cuando otro amante casi le había sido arrebatado.

Sintió una presión constante en su mano y al abrir su ojo izquierdo, cuando el otro estaba cerrado por la hinchazón, vio a Aeris acostada con la cabeza apoyada en la cama con un apretón mortal en el apéndice. Trató de alcanzar a su novia, pero descubrió que no podía porque su otro brazo estaba en una honda. Suspiró con frustración al recordar cómo terminó en su estado actual.

Desde que la relación de Kiba con Aeris y Yuffie se hizo pública, su estrella dentro del clan había aumentado, y mientras el pasado de las dos mujeres como Taki-nin seguía siendo un secreto. Descubrió que muchos de los que lo habían despedido anteriormente por parecerse más a su padre que a su madre, repentinamente se interesaban por él. Él lo atribuyó al hecho de que el Primer Inuzuka había tomado muchos compañeros y, como tal, cualquier hombre capaz de hacerlo en el Clan dominado tradicionalmente por mujeres era quizás capaz de seguir sus pasos. Kiba sabía que era por eso que Koreshige había considerado apropiado tomar seis compañeros él mismo.

Kiba ahora se dio cuenta de que la reciente derrota de Koreshige en manos de su madre, seguida tan rápidamente por tomar a dos mujeres como amantes, de repente hizo que algunos especularan en el clan que tal vez estaba destinado a reemplazar a Tsume como líder de los Inuzuka. Sin embargo, aunque Kiba nunca lo había pensado realmente, ya que creía que su madre nunca sería superada. No pudo evitar tomar el sol en el centro de atención que se había proyectado sobre él, especialmente porque había despertado el interés de varias mujeres.

No es que Kiba hubiera planeado tomar a ninguna de las mujeres repentinamente interesadas como compañeras, ya que sabía que era extremadamente afortunado de que Aeris permitiera a Yuffie compartir su cama. Aun así, había sido agradable ser considerado de repente como una estrella en ascenso dentro del clan. Sin embargo, era ese estado lo que lo había convertido en una amenaza para Koreshige y por qué el hombre lo había atacado al usar su orgullo contra él.

Koreshige había comenzado a molestar verbalmente a Kiba al usar su relación con Aeris y Yuffie contra él al hacer que pareciera que sus compañeros de elección fuera de su Clan cimentaron su condición de runt en lugar de lo contrario. Si bien Kiba nunca acusaría a su clan de ser particularmente xenófobo de personas fuera del clan, los poderosos ataques verbales de Inuzuka lograron despertar el orgullo de ser el clan más fuerte de la aldea. Nunca se habló realmente, pero Kiba sospechaba que en el fondo todos los clanes sentían que si alguna vez había una Guerra Civil dentro de Konoha, serían los ganadores. Era un tipo de orgullo persistente que los Cien años extraños en los que habían existido los Pueblos Shinobi aún no se habían borrado.

Eso no quería decir que Kiba creyera que la aldea era una etiqueta explosiva que esperaba detonar en Rivalidades de clanes, pero Koreshige había aprovechado esa antigua creencia de que eran superiores, lo que había motivado a los Inuzuka a luchar contra todos los otros clanes durante generaciones. Al escuchar a Koreshige hablar de sus amantes como si fueran inferiores, Kiba se enojó mucho y, por lo tanto, durante un tenso intercambio entre los dos, el hombre lanzó un desafío que no tardó en aceptar. Sin embargo, a diferencia del desafío político que Koreshige le había hecho a su madre, el que Kiba había aceptado era un desafío personal y, como tal, estaba sujeto a diferentes reglas. Una de esas reglas era que era perfectamente aceptable matar a tu oponente, ya que la razón de tal enfrentamiento era resolver asuntos de honor,

Kiba se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde de que había jugado perfectamente en las manos de Koreshige al aceptar el desafío, ya que podía restablecer rápidamente parte de la estima que había perdido por su derrota en manos de su madre, y al mismo tiempo vengarse de ella al matarla. hijo. Más aún, no habría nada que Tsume pudiera hacer para tomar represalias, ya que Trail by Combat a menudo se usaba para resolver disputas y no crear otras nuevas.

Eso no quería decir que Kiba necesitaba luchar hasta la muerte, pero dado que la mayoría de Inuzuka prefería morir antes que retroceder, ese era el caso. Por lo tanto, un Trail by Combat solía usarse para las peleas más severas. Algo que Kiba se dio cuenta de que debería haber considerado antes de aceptar el desafío de Koreshige. Aún en ese momento, Kiba solo había creído que lo peor que sucedería sería ensuciar sus puños con la sangre de su oponente. Fue solo después de que el combate comenzó con la mayoría del clan que asistió que se dio cuenta de que Koreshige tenía la intención de que el Campo de entrenamiento que había sido seleccionado para su batalla fuera el lugar de su muerte.

Para vergüenza de Kiba, la pelea había sido decididamente unilateral ya que Koreshige era demasiado poderoso y había hecho caso omiso de la mayoría de sus golpes con relativa facilidad. Además, el alto y calvo Inuzuka había demostrado que había dominado el estilo de lucha del Clan en un grado impresionante con su derrota relativamente fácil por Tsume debido a su destreza de combate en lugar de una falta de su parte. Pensando en su madre, Kiba todavía estaba bastante sorprendida por la preocupación abierta que había tenido cuando Koreshige lo maltrató, probablemente ya consciente del destino que le esperaba a su hijo. Aún así, él sabía que ella no interferiría, incluso si eso significara su muerte, ya que la mayoría de la muerte del Clan, mientras que dar todo era preferible a vivir con la vergüenza de haber sido vencido.

Kiba también se habría contado en esa categoría al menos hasta que lo golpearan de espaldas después de que le rompieran el brazo. Koreshige a su favor le dio a Kiba la oportunidad de rendirse, pero Kiba había permanecido desafiante. Todavía justo antes de que Koreshige golpeara lo que Kiba asumió sería el golpe final que Aeris se arrojó sobre él y comenzó a suplicar por su vida. Kiba podía decir que Koreshige había quedado sorprendido por el movimiento y enojado por ello, ya que le había permitido a Kiba mantener un poco de dignidad. Además, sus acciones mientras apoyaba su afirmación de que Aeris y Yuffie eran débiles por no ser Inuzuka, también lo obligaron a mantener su mano ya que las reglas de no interferencia externa se habían roto.

Aun así, Kiba había sido todo menos complacido de ser salvado de esa manera; sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir algo para que su disgusto supiera que se había desmayado por sus heridas. Suspiró aliviado ante eso como una pequeña misericordia ya que había experimentado una epifanía en su estado golpeado y drogado. Al entrar en el partido, estaba convencido de que estaba haciendo lo que debería ser como hombre para defender el honor de sus mujeres. Sin embargo, ahora se daba cuenta de que la única persona cuyo honor había estado interesado en proteger era el suyo. Aeris le había suplicado que no peleara con Koreshige ya que ella había declarado repetidamente que lo que él dijo no importaba. Sin embargo, Kiba no había escuchado hasta que finalmente lo habían incitado a la pelea.

Aeris se agitó antes de despertarse, decepcionada de sí misma por haberse quedado dormida. Sus ojos inmediatamente viajaron a su rostro y al ver que estaba despierto, Kiba vio un gran alivio y una pequeña preocupación. Después de haber sido la médica de su equipo, Aeris no lo abrazó consciente de lo mucho que probablemente lo lastimaría, pero se puso de pie y dijo: "Gracias a Dios".

Su voz despertó a Akamaru, que apareció al otro lado de la cama con un suave "Guau". Lo que transmitía una sensación similar a la de Aeris, su compañero canino gimió y, aunque para la mayoría de las personas, habría sonado como si su compañero estuviera transmitiendo lo preocupado que estaba. El canino en realidad le estaba leyendo el acto antidisturbios sobre su imprudencia. Particularmente por hacer que Aeris se preocupara tanto por él.

Kiba aceptó la lista de quejas de Akamaru antes de decir: "Lo sé compañero, pero ¿puedes dejarnos solos por unos momentos?"

El gran canino blanco ladró afirmativamente antes de agregar que era mejor que no hiciera llorar más a Aeris o que haría pis en sus sandalias. Kiba suspiró preguntándose cuándo fue su compañero animal el que decidió cambiar su lealtad a él por su novia. Una vez que los dos estuvieron solos, Aeris parecía mucho más nerviosa, como si supiera que con Akamaru en la habitación habría habido alguien para calmar la ira que esperaba de Kiba.

Con la esperanza de calmarla antes de que estallara, dijo: "Kiba, lamento haber interferido. Sé que fue ...

"Aeris por favor", dijo Kiba con una calma que la sorprendió y la dejó ir, "Yo soy el que necesita disculparse. Debido a mi insensatez y orgullo, casi te obligo a mirar como otra persona que cuidabas te fue arrebatada.

"T-estabas tratando de defender nuestro honor", dijo Aeris amablemente.

Kiba suspiró con cansancio antes de decir: "Me gusta pensar que fue por eso que actué como lo hice". Pero fue mi orgullo lo que me motivó. Me dijiste que no me exigías que peleara. Debería haber escuchado. Se dio cuenta de que Aeris estaba contenta con la forma en que iba la conversación. Mirando hacia el techo, admitió: "Al crecer, nunca puse mucho valor en asuntos de mi posición en el clan. No parecía tener mucho sentido, ya que siempre se suponía que quien asumiera el cargo después de que mi madre fuera mujer. Lo mejor que un chico como yo podría haber esperado era impresionar a una mujer que tenía genes lo suficientemente buenos para que ella quisiera aparearse conmigo. Es por eso que supongo que se me ocurrió cuando todos comenzaron a tratarme como si de repente fuera un Alfa ".

Aeris negó con la cabeza y dijo dulcemente: "Eres mi Alfa". Se inclinó para besarlo suavemente antes de retirarse para decir: "Déjame ir a buscar a los médicos. Ahora que estás despierto, querrán hacer una prueba.

Kiba asintió lo mejor que pudo para que Aeris le diera un apretón tranquilizador antes de salir de la habitación. Después de un momento dijo: "Sé que estás ahí fuera Yuffie".

"¿Qué pasa?", Yuffie declaró mientras salía de la ventana. "Solo estoy aquí porque Aeris se negó a dejar tu lado hasta que despertaras. "

A Kiba no le sorprendió la respuesta, ya que los pocos momentos de ternura que le mostró en general fueron después de que ella se uniera a Aeris y su amor. Kiba y la kunoichi degenerada tendían a ser bastante antagónicos entre sí, ya que Aeris a menudo hacía de pacificador. Sospechaba que estaba a punto de recibir una paliza verbal, y no se decepcionó cuando ella comenzó: "Me cabreas tanto". Jugaste en el juego de ese bastardo musculoso como un imbécil ingenuo, y peor aún, hiciste que Aeris se preocupara de que te enojarías con ella por interferir en la muerte palpitante que tanto mereces ".

"Eso es un poco demasiado, ¿no te parece?" Kiba se quejó secamente.

El comportamiento de Yuffie se suavizó ligeramente cuando dijo: "Quizás".

Antes de que Yuffie pudiera retomar su diatriba, Aeris entró con Tsunade a cuestas. La mujer de cabello castaño se sorprendió de que su compañera de equipo aún estuviera cerca, y ella dijo: "¡Yuffie! Pensé que habías dicho que te ibas a casa. ¿Estuviste aquí todo este tiempo?

"¡Qué! N..no ... yo ... solo estaba observándote cuando vi que este idiota estaba despierto. No es que me preocupara por él ni nada ".

Kiba se sorprendió un poco al ver a Yuffie tan nerviosa por la simple pregunta, pero con la esperanza de poner fin a su aparente vergüenza, dijo: "¿Lady Tsunade? Espero que tu estar aquí no sea una señal de que mi condición es realmente peor de lo que siento ".

La cara de Tsunade estalló en una pequeña sonrisa cuando dijo en broma: "Bueno, no es como si estuviera aquí porque me importa la condición de mi shinobi o algo así". Las mejillas de Yuffie se colorearon ante la respuesta del Hokage, especialmente cuando Aeris se rió en respuesta. Un momento después, el Hokage se ocupó de todo y dijo: "Estarás bien con un poco de descanso. Aunque tienes mucha suerte, esa pelea terminó cuando terminó.

Kiba asintió de acuerdo cuando Aeris agarró su mano buena entre las suyas. Al darse cuenta de la falta de presencia de su madre, preguntó: "¿Qué tan enojada está ella?"

Tsunade tomó asiento mientras respondía: "Difícil de decir. La han puesto en una posición bastante difícil como resultado de su imprudencia. Koreshige no puede hacer nada legalmente, ya que la unión entre ustedes dos fue sancionada por su Clan. La razón por la cual los Inuzuka mantendrían viva tal tradición está más allá de mí, pero, una vez más, me cuesta entender por qué la marca Hyuuga mitad de sus miembros con el Sello del Pájaro enjaulado ". El Hokage se reclinó en la silla mientras cruzaba las piernas mientras agregaba: "Más concretamente, ahora tiene que realizar un acto de equilibrio con respecto a él. Ella no puede simplemente desafiarlo a otra pelea ya que Koreshige probablemente no aceptaría, ya que su ser más débil que ella ya estaba bien documentado.

"Mi madre no haría eso de todos modos", dijo Kiba.

"Sin embargo, eso es un doble estándar", dijo Yuffie sorprendiendo a Kiba debido al tono enojado que usaba. "Koreshige apuntó a Kiba precisamente porque sabía que no podía vencer a Tsume. ¿Por qué se sale con la suya?

"Porque si bien eso podría ser lo que sospechamos que era la verdadera motivación detrás de sus acciones, me temo que la óptica de la situación también permite una explicación diferente", respondió Tsunade.

Aeris frunció el ceño cuando preguntó: "Quieres decir por nuestro ..."

"Tuyo", intervino Yuffie.

"... relación con Kiba", terminó la mujer de cabello castaño.

Tsunade inclinó la cabeza mientras explicaba: "Sí. Aparentemente, Kiba tomó dos amantes y de repente la gente hablaba de él como un posible reemplazo para Tsume ".

"Eso parece bastante tonto", dijo Yuffie cruzando los brazos.

Tsunade se encogió de hombros antes de señalar: "Bueno, ten en cuenta que es una de las razones por las que Koreshige buscó varios compañeros él mismo". Él está tratando de establecerse como el retorno espiritual del Primer Inuzuka de lo que Tsume me dice. Entonces, en todo caso, que Kiba logró hacerlo con dos mujeres de fuera del clan Inuzuka, donde la práctica se consideraría aún más rara y alienígena, dentro de ella, bueno, estoy seguro de que puedes imaginar que algunas personas estarían bastante envidiosas e impresionadas. . Combine eso con el estado de Kiba como uno de los Nueve Novatos, y no es demasiado difícil imaginar por qué Koreshige se sentiría lo suficientemente amenazado por él como para actuar ".

"¿Novato Nueve?" Yuffie preguntó volviéndose hacia Kiba.

"Es solo un título que algunas personas le dieron a mi equipo y a los otros Rookie que participaron en el Examen Chunin. No es nada especial, "dijo Kiba encogiéndose de hombros.

"No sería tan rápido descartarlo", dijo Tsunade en respuesta. Centrándose en Yuffie, explicó: "Lo que Kiba no menciona es que los novatos que componen los nueve fueron nominados para el primer examen de Chunin después de su graduación, que fue solo unos meses después. Más concretamente, todos lograron superar las dos primeras rondas ".

"Antes de que fuera eliminado en la ronda preliminar antes de la tercera", señaló Kiba.

"No me digas que golpear te enseñó un poco de humildad", dijo Tsume después de haber sido convocada desde el Campo de entrenamiento, a través de la marca de zorro de Tsunade, que había estado en el proceso de destruir para evitar encontrar y matar a Koreshige.

"No", dijo Kiba, "pero tú fuiste el que me golpeó y me dijo que era hora de ponerme serio después de mi pérdida".

"Eso es porque no quería que descansaras en tus laureles por tus éxitos", respondió Tsume rápidamente.

"Bueno, podrías haber dicho eso", respondió Kiba acaloradamente.

Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando se dio cuenta de que acababa de hablar con su madre, quien le rompió los nudillos antes de decir: "Las damas se van".

Tsunade se puso de pie con una sonrisa mientras señalaba a las otras dos mujeres mientras Aeris intentaba protestar por miedo a que Tsume terminara el trabajo que Koreshige había comenzado. Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, Kiba trató de disculparse, pero fue interrumpida cuando su madre lo abrazó con fuerza. Él gimió cuando algunas de sus heridas protestaron, pero fue capaz de mostrar algo de la preocupación que su madre había estado sintiendo a través del acto cariñoso del que no se quejó. Finalmente, después de varios momentos, la rodeó con su brazo bueno para decirle: "Estoy bien, mamá".

Tsume apartó la cabeza del pecho de Kiba dejando que los latidos de su corazón le aseguraran que estaba bien. Kiba se sorprendió al ver que los ojos de su madre parecían llorosos, pero luego parpadeó y los ojos suaves fueron reemplazados por acero cuando dijo: "Tan pronto como estés de pie, te voy a hacer pasar por un entrenamiento tan intenso que vas a desear que Aeris no detuviera la pelea.

Kiba sintió un peso pesado de plomo en su estómago al sentir que el entrenamiento de su madre había sido duro antes. Aun así, asintió y su madre sonrió cuando ella dijo: "Buen chico. Ahora descansa, lo vas a necesitar ".

Kiba asintió cuando Tsume se levantó para irse, pero se detuvo y dijo: "Mamá, lamento que mi tontería te haya puesto en un lugar tan difícil".

Tsume descubrió sus colmillos en una sonrisa depredadora cuando dijo: "Lo hecho, hecho está. Koreshige es un astuto bastardo y sabía que sus ataques verbales contra tus damas te harían perder la calma. Ahora le toca a usted hacerse más fuerte con esta derrota.

"¿Pero qué hay de ti?" Kiba preguntó antes de aclarar: "No ha renunciado a su pretensión de ser el próximo jefe de clan".

"Es bienvenido a venir por mí otra vez. Si vuelve a pisarme una vez más, no se irá con la nariz rota, eso es seguro ".

Tsume reiteró que debería descansar para que Kiba se recostara mientras salía de la habitación. Frunció el ceño, ya que dudaba que la próxima vez que Koreshige hiciera un movimiento por el título de Clan Leader sería directamente. Temeroso de que sus acciones hubieran logrado que su madre no pudiera mantener una correa apretada sobre el hombre, sabía que necesitaba fortalecerse para desafiarlo en su lugar. Aun con el entrenamiento de su madre, no sabía si sería capaz de vencer al poderoso Inuzuka. Sin embargo, Kiba conocía a alguien que parecía capaz de romper todas las limitaciones que otros le habían impuesto cuando todos pensaban que era el último muerto de la academia. Tan pronto como pudo, Kiba planeó recurrir a Naruto para que lo ayudara a romper el suyo.

Naruto caminó por el ala oeste desierta del castillo de Haruna. Al pasar ante una sección de la pared, giró una lámpara que sobresalía de ella. Se resistió a su intento de girarlo, pero finalmente con el sonido de algo desbloqueándose, cedió cuando una puerta oculta se abrió a un lado. Entró en la habitación que Anko dijo que el maestro anterior había llamado simplemente The Dungeon.

La puerta se cerró detrás de él, ya que no pudo evitar sentir el nombre adecuado mientras trataba de descubrir qué tipo de placeres sexuales se podían obtener de algunos de los dispositivos contenidos en su interior. Uno de los cuales estaba en uso cuando vio a una Haruna con los ojos vendados, amordazada y desnuda atada a un largo triángulo de madera que estaba suspendido en el aire por cables al techo. El Daimyo de Vegetal se movió sobre él mientras trataba de usar sus muslos para evitar sentarse con todo su peso en el borde superior romo. Su tarea se hizo más difícil por los pesados pesos atados a correas alrededor de sus tobillos.

Anko se vistió en su corpiño de cuero con las piezas que normalmente le quitaron los senos y rodearon el Pony de madera con un gato de nueve colas que golpeó contra una de sus manos enguantadas de cuero. Ocasionalmente atacaba golpeando los senos o el trasero de Haruna cada vez que sentía que la mujer se estaba levantando demasiado del dispositivo. Su atención se dirigió a Naruto y su comportamiento, que había sido severo y dominante segundos antes, se convirtió casi en una colegiala como devoción mientras decía felizmente: "Maestra".

Anko se volvió hacia Haruna, que se había puesto rígida ante la revelación de su presencia y ella se quitó los ojos vendados y dijo vertiginosamente: "Mira quién ha venido a verme mientras juego con mi juguete". Los ojos de Haruna parecían un poco mortificados, pero gimió cuando Anko le dio un giro doloroso a su pezón incluso mientras suavemente le lamía la oreja. Su gemido se convirtió en un grito de dolor que la pelota que llevaba amortiguaba mientras la otra mano de Anko alejaba el muslo de Haruna del caballo, provocando que todo su peso se apoderara de su coño.

Naruto miró hacia otro lado, así que Anko, sintiendo la incomodidad de su Amo, se alejó y permitió que las mujeres se sintieran satisfechas mientras se acercaba a la rubia. Empujando su pecho mientras se paraba frente a él, preguntó: "¿Te sientes un poco respaldada, Maestro, ya que Kakashi te pidió que no juegues con tus otros amantes durante la misión?"

Naruto se rió entre dientes mientras se movía para sentarse en una silla y dijo: "Quizás un poco". Anko se arrodilló ante él, pero antes de que ella pudiera sacar su polla para chuparlo, Naruto la detuvo para decirle: "En realidad, lo que me trae aquí ahora es que Hana me dijo lo que trataste de hacer".

Anko no se sorprendió de que Naruto supiera de su intento de usar los trillizos Haimaru. Después de todo, había leído el diario de Yurinojo de principio a fin para encontrar algo a lo que Haruna no había sido sometida antes de darle una palabra segura para usar. De hecho, estaba realmente complacida de que Naruto estuviera eligiendo confrontarla en presencia de Haruna y más hasta el punto en la habitación donde las experiencias pasadas de Daimyo mostraban que tenía poco poder. Sospechaba que Naruto conocía sus razones, así que esperaba que el escenario se desarrollara como esperaba, preguntó en un tono entre desafiante y respetuoso: "¿Hice algo mal, Maestro? Ella es mi juguete para jugar ".

"Que ella es mi mascota, pero me prometiste que no te volverías loco en tu disfrute de ella. Considero literalmente arrojarla a los perros más que solo jugar. Dudo que incluso su maestro anterior haya hecho tal cosa. Ahora sospecho que tenías tus razones y me alegra que le hayas dado un medio para detenerlo. Pero en el futuro quiero que lo aclares conmigo antes de decidir probar sus límites.

"Sí, Maestro", dijo Anko mientras se levantaba. Volviéndose hacia Haruna, vio a la mujer que observaba el intercambio de cerca, también vio que su mirada al enfocarse en Naruto tenía gratitud y más que un poco de admiración. Confirmó para Anko que su Juguete aún sentía algo por su Maestro, lo que hizo que su proceso de rehabilitación del Daimyo para poder tomar un lugar al lado de Naruto fuera aún más importante.

Estaba a punto de regresar a Haruna para reafirmar su dominio, cuando Naruto la agarró de la muñeca y la puso sobre su regazo. Antes de que ella pudiera preguntar qué estaba haciendo, él bajó la mano sobre su trasero desnudo, causando que Anko gritara de sorpresa y dolor. "M-maestro ..."

Naruto bajó la mano dos veces más antes de explicar: "Entiendo lo que estabas haciendo mi mascota. Pero parece que estás olvidando tu lugar. Él la azotó dos veces más antes de frotarle suavemente el coño, que parecía estar cada vez más húmedo mientras agregaba: "Primero, probablemente no me dijiste lo que estabas haciendo, ya que pensaste que sería más fácil pedir perdón y luego permiso". " Él retiró la mano de su coño y golpeó su trasero varias veces más, "Y aunque me perdonas, estas nalgadas son parte de tu castigo por pasar por mí". Al llegar a las diez, se detuvo y nuevamente comenzó a frotar su coño, haciéndola gemir incluso mientras las mejillas de su trasero continuaban enrojecidas. Encontrar su quim estaba prácticamente babeando ahora, decidió darle cinco más y dijo: "Además, estabas a punto de ir a jugar con tu Toy sin atender primero las necesidades de tu Maestro ". Terminando los cinco, preguntó: "Ahora mi mascota, ¿tienes algo que decir?"

Anko se bajó de su regazo para reanudar su posición de rodillas mientras le preguntaba obedientemente: "Maestro, ¿puedo atender su pene?"

Naruto solo le hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarle su permiso. El gesto casi desdeñoso causó que Anko se arrullara apreciativamente mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y comenzaba a frotar su rostro contra su ingle. Su polla comenzó a endurecerse y una vez que le pusieron los pantalones, ella usó sus dientes para agarrar su mosca y tirar de ella hacia abajo. Su polla salió y escuchó a Haruna emitir un gemido de agradecimiento al verlo por primera vez. Anko no perdió el tiempo en tragar su virilidad, meneando la cabeza en su regazo con entusiasmo. Naruto gimió cuando trató de tragarse toda su longitud, pero ella se atragantó solo para intentarlo de nuevo momentos después.

Ella comenzó a chuparle la cabeza cuando abrió los pantalones el resto del camino y comenzó a tirar de ellos. Una vez que se liberó de ellos, separó más las piernas permitiendo que Anko se arrastrara más cerca mientras ella comenzaba a chupar cada una de sus nueces. Luego pasó la lengua por la parte inferior de su polla antes de llevarlo a su boca nuevamente, una vez más tratando de forzarlo dentro de su boca. Capaz de relajar su garganta lo suficiente, tuvo éxito en su tarea cuando su nariz tocó su montículo afeitado. Ella gimió de satisfacción y como resultado de que ella comenzara a tocar su coño con una mano mientras la otra masajeaba una teta.

Sus pulmones comenzaron a arder por aire, haciendo que ella dejara escapar a su hombre pitón de sus labios mientras ella retrocedía. Antes de que pudiera tragárselo otra vez, aunque Naruto la atrajo a su regazo para besarla profundamente, Anko gimió en su boca cuando su mano comenzó a rodar sobre su pecho mientras sus lenguas se arremolinaban. Rompiendo el beso, dijo: "Quiero sentir tu coño envuelto alrededor de mí, mi mascota".

Sin aliento, Anko respondió: "Sí, Maestro".

Ella giró sobre su regazo para enfrentarse a Haruna y luego se puso de pie ligeramente, agarró su polla y la guió más allá de su entrada hasta que se acurrucó contra su núcleo. Anko comenzó a saltar alegremente sobre su polla cuando la mano de Naruto agarró sus pechos posesivamente. Consciente de que los ojos de Haruna estaban pegados a ellos, permitió que su Maestro la empujara hacia él. Luego colocó sus pies sobre sus rodillas y mostró su coño al Daimyo. Naruto tomó el control cuando comenzó a golpear su coño haciendo que Anko gimiera ruidosamente antes de decirle a su juguete: "¿Quieres esta polla, no?" Estoy seguro de que una parte de ustedes se pregunta cómo habría sido conocer a mi Maestro en diferentes circunstancias. Tal vez incluso lo imaginaste como parte de algo feliz para siempre. Pero, lamentablemente, mi Maestro no usa un juguete roto que solo escucha su coño. Necesita mujeres que puedan ayudarlo a dar forma al curso de las Naciones Elementales. Pero no te preocupes, pequeño Toy, tu amante te volverá a unir para que puedas ocupar tu lugar a su lado.

"Anko", dijo Naruto con sorpresa.

Anko volvió a mirar a Naruto y dijo: "Está bien, Maestra. Has sido tocada por ti, así que sé que solo la estoy tomando prestada. Haré un buen trabajo rehabilitándola y haciéndola digna de tu polla porque entonces mi Amo llenará el coño de su mascota con un montón de su espeso y delicioso semen ". Anko la apartó del pecho de Naruto y aún balanceándose sobre sus rodillas comenzó a golpearse contra la polla en la que estaba empalada. Levantó las manos detrás de la cabeza cuando sintió que su amante se hinchaba dentro de ella, por lo que se exhibió para el beneficio de Haruna mientras rogaba: "¡Por favor, dame tu cum Maestro!"

Naruto se contuvo por varios empujes más antes de explotar dentro de su amante mientras ella se sacudía sobre él mientras experimentaba su propio clímax. Ella se hundió contra él una vez más mientras besaba su mejilla con amor antes de decir: "Gracias por su semilla, Maestro".

Naruto volvió su rostro hacia el de ella y respondió: "De nada mi mascota". Se besaron con avidez, pero antes de que las cosas avanzaran mucho más, Naruto los obligó a ponerse de pie antes de extraer su polla de su amante. "Debería irme", le informó a su amante, "Kakashi-sensei no quiere que me canse de las actividades nocturnas. Buenas noches, mi mascota.

"Buenas noches Maestro", dijo Anko caminando hacia su Toy después de recibir un beso amoroso de Naruto mientras se ponía los pantalones y los boxers. Anko sonrió, ya que obviamente no estaba seguro de cómo dirigirse al desnudo Daimyo, por lo que se conformó con una buena noche rápida que Haruna le devolvió después de que le quitaran el bolso.

Anko ayudó a Haruna a salir del poni de madera y sonrió al ver el rastro de jugo de gatito corriendo desde donde había descansado su coño. Ella se alejó mientras Haruna caminaba rígidamente para quitarse el dolor de las piernas. Sacando un consolador y un arnés de una de las paredes, preguntó: "¿Me excitó verme con mi Maestro?"

"Sí, señora", respondió Haruna con recato.

"Bien", respondió Anko con un suave gemido mientras deslizaba el arnés y deslizaba un extremo del falo de plástico a través de él y dentro de ella. "¿Y algún día mi Juguete desea estar con él?"

Haruna al ver lo que Anko estaba haciendo cayó de rodillas y mantuvo la cabeza gacha. Ella no habló haciendo que Leaf Kunoichi sospechara que su maestro anterior probablemente la habría castigado por ser honesta. Había leído en el diario de Yurinojo que después de su encuentro con Naruto, él le preguntó una vez si ella albergaba sentimientos por él. Flower Ninja no había especificado su respuesta, pero por cómo había descrito su sesión con ella después, ella creía que no le había gustado. Haruna, consciente de que Anko había leído el diario, probablemente sospechaba que estaba siendo preparada para ser castigada nuevamente.

Bajando la mano, agarró la mandíbula de Haruna con brusquedad y dijo con dureza: "Responde mi pregunta".

"Si."

Anko sonrió cuando dijo: "Bien, y ahora por tu recompensa". Empujó la polla de plástico en los labios de Haruna, que expertamente comenzó a chuparla para mojarla. Anko puso su mano sobre la cabeza del Daimyo mientras comenzaba a follar su boca disfrutando de cómo el juguete revolvía el semen dentro de ella. Pronto, aunque estaba lista para montar su Juguete, la agarró por el pelo y la hizo caminar a cuatro patas hacia la silla que Naruto acababa de ocupar. Colocando su cara hacia abajo, levantó el trasero de la mujer y se agachó detrás de ella, se deslizó fácilmente en su coño empapado.

Haruna gimió de placer y dolor cuando Anko se estrelló contra su todavía tierno coño. La jounin retiró la cara de Haruna por el pelo y dijo: "Te encanta, no, perra masoquista. Te encanta no ser más que un juguete para ser utilizado por personas para satisfacer sus deseos ".

Haruna gimió pero un fuerte tirón de su cabello de Anko le hizo responder: "Sí, Ama".

"Entonces eso es lo que serás", dijo Anko cuando comenzó a empujar su polla de goma dentro y fuera del estrecho túnel agarrándola con renovado vigor. "Pero mi Maestro no tiene ningún uso para los juguetes, Haruna. Si quieres que su polla sea lo que finalmente te dé placer, entonces debes desear más ".

Anko metió tres de sus dedos en el culo de Haruna y comenzó a trabajarlos a tiempo con sus empujes. No se sorprendió cuando unos momentos después el Daimyo se tensó cuando comenzó a correrse. Anko dejó que la mujer se derrumbara contra la silla mientras ella sacaba el consolador. Mirando a la mujer, preguntó: "¿Quién te dio permiso para correrte antes que yo?" Levantando la cara de Haruna por su cabello, agregó: "Aquí estaba pensando que te permitiría el privilegio de chupar el semen de la Maestra de mi coño".

"Por favor, perdóname, Ama", dijo Haruna con hambre.

Anko lo pensó por un momento antes de sacar el consolador de su coño. Sosteniendo el extremo que había estado dentro de ella hacia la mujer, dijo: "Ya veremos. Pero supongo que primero te probaré un poco. Observó mientras Haruna ansiosamente comenzaba a lamer el extremo del juguete de goma con su lengua tratando de recoger cualquiera de los senos que aún se aferraban a él. Creciendo emocionada de ver al Daimyo limpiar el juguete, se sentó en la silla para permitir que la mujer pusiera su lengua a trabajar para limpiarla también. Anko gimió cuando la mujer aceptó sin palabras la invitación que se hizo aún más fuerte cuando se imaginó a su Maestro un día detrás del Daimyo bombeándola también con su semilla.

Fuka estaba aburrida mientras permanecía sentada afuera de la celda que albergaba al prisionero de Leader. Su papel hasta ahora en su plan había sido poco más que drenar constantemente el chakra del prisionero. Naturalmente, tenían sellos de chakra que harían lo mismo, pero ella creía que el Líder sintió que hacerla era un toque más personal. Algo que Fuka podía apreciar, sin embargo, anhelaba asumir un papel más activo ya que hasta ahora no había abandonado su escondite actual. También creía que era porque si capturaban el objetivo que los había llevado a Vegetal, la usarían de manera similar para mantener las nueve colas sometidas.

Se puso en guardia cuando escuchó pasos acercándose, pero se relajó cuando vio al hombre al que había estado pensando acercarse. Ella frunció el ceño al no ver a Fudo o Fuen con él, así que le preguntó: "¿Dónde están los otros?"

"Fuen para recoger la recompensa que recaudamos, y Fudo se está preparando para la etapa final del plan", respondió el hombre. Indicando la celda, preguntó: "¿Cómo está el prisionero?"

"Su chakra es delicioso, aunque me estoy aburriendo un poco".

El líder se rió entre dientes cuando abrió la puerta para decir: "Hola padre, ¿estás disfrutando del alojamiento?"

Kazuma levantó la vista débilmente debido al agotamiento de su chakra cercano y respondió con una pregunta propia: "Sora, ¿qué te trae a visitar a tu viejo?"

Sora sonrió arrojándole a su papá una batata que el hombre agarró ansiosamente para recuperar algo de su fuerza. El joven monje observó a su padre comer vorazmente antes de arrojarle un paño mientras decía: "Usa esto para limpiarte la cara".

Kazuma agarró la tela y, al reconocerla como una faja que se le dio a los Doce Guardianes Ninja, preguntó: "¿Qué pasa con esto?"

"El motivo de mi visita padre", declaró fríamente Sora. "Pensé que te interesaría saber que eres el último de los miembros originales de los Doce Guardianes Ninja". Al ver a su padre notar la sangre en él, agregó: "Puede que no se dé cuenta de esto, pero antes de que me hiciera cargo de usted, la razón por la que Chiriku siempre aparecía es que los Ninja Monks desarrollamos medios sutiles para alertarnos mutuamente de que un hermano era en la zona. Le he dejado un rastro de migas de pan para mantenerte fuera de balance mientras tratas de estar un paso por delante de él.

Una risa sin alegría escapó del padre del joven cuando dijo: "Un plan inteligente que me mantiene concentrado afuera mientras vuelves a mis asociados en mi contra. Aún así, ¿por qué rezar y decirle cebo a tu antiguo maestro en una trampa?

Sora se encogió de hombros y dijo: "En realidad, mi objetivo era ayudar a cebar la trampa para nuestro verdadero objetivo. Supongo que sospechaba que ya no era el cómplice involuntario que su secuestro del templo le habría hecho creer. Supongo que tomar un papel tan activo en la destrucción de la Villa de las Flores seguramente tendrá tales consecuencias ".

"Quizás esperaba no involucrar a la Hoja, para evitar que su participación sea de conocimiento público", declaró Kazuma.

"Casi suenas lamentable padre, el fallecimiento de tu querido amigo una vez tocó un vestigio de emoción que aún guardas en tu corazón. No importa, Chiriku como tú intentó usarme como un peón entre ustedes dos. Fue usted mismo quien señaló que su interés personal en mí era solo para negarle el poder de las nueve colas que crecen dentro de mí. Él sabía perfectamente lo que me hiciste, pero permaneció en silencio incluso cuando tuve que soportar la mirada de disgusto de mis compañeros monjes.

"Te di poder," dijo Kazuma intentando ponerse de pie.

Fuka se movió para drenarlo nuevamente, pero Sora levantó la mano mientras se acercaba a su padre. Levantando la manga de su brazo derecho, mostró el brazo bestial que había usado para vendar. Luego golpeó a su padre con él y lo tiró al suelo cuando dijo: "No me hiciste esto para mi beneficio, sino el tuyo. Te faltaba el poder para destruir el sistema actual, así que trataste de usarme como tu arma. Todo sobre ti era una mentira, incluido tu supuesto afecto por mí. La única razón por la que aún tienes aliento, padre, es porque voy a derribar todo lo que valoraste y quiero que lo veas.

Kazuma se burló cuando preguntó: "¿Y cómo piensas hacer ese chico mientras juegas como una especie de cazarrecompensas de renta baja?"

"Ese es tu problema padre, te falta visión. Es por eso que tu equipo ahora trabaja para mí. Fudo y Fuen solo trabajaron contigo porque esperaban que las recompensas por eliminar a Konoha para el Daimyo de Fuego fueran sustanciales. Solo puedes mantener la lealtad de esas personas durante tanto tiempo con las promesas de la buena vida. Sin embargo, bajo mi liderazgo, ya han logrado riquezas que no creían posibles, así que confía en mí cuando digo que vendrá más. Haremos una pequeña moneda quitando el jinchuriki de nueve colas y luego no solo aplastaré a Konoha, sino que mataré a toda la línea Fire Daimyo. Imagina el caos que estallará cuando todas las naciones intenten ser las primeras en reclamar el territorio que una vez perteneció a la Tierra del Fuego ". Cayendo de rodillas mientras miraba a su padre, le preguntó: "Ahora dime, padre,

Sora se puso de pie después de darle un sello de supresión de chakra en él sin preocuparse por saber si su padre tenía una respuesta. Salió de la celda dejando a Fuka junto a la puerta y luego comenzó a cerrarla. Pero justo antes de que se cerrara de golpe, Kazuma preguntó: "¿Y cómo consiguió su lealtad, Fuka?"

Fuka dio una sonrisa divertida mientras respondía: "Sabes mejor que la mayoría que soy un monstruo Kazuma. He estado por aquí el tiempo suficiente para ver ir y venir países, así que no me importa en lo más mínimo quién gobierna a quién. Simplemente te seguí porque pensé que me permitiría divertirme un poco. Sin embargo, su plan parece mucho más entretenido ". Su voz bajó a un pequeño susurro mientras agregaba, "Pero no te preocupes, no le diré tu pequeño secreto sucio ... al menos no hasta que me divierta hacerlo". Luego cerró la puerta de golpe y se dirigió después de que Sora sospechara que, dado que él había aplicado una etiqueta de supresión de chakra a Kazuma, eso significaba que ella estaría tomando un papel activo ahora.

Kushina se sentó en el borde de su cama mirando su brazo derecho que estaba marcado con los símbolos que formaban la llave del sello de Naruto. Estaba desnuda después de haber disfrutado la experiencia que Naruto tuvo con Anko. Había sentido una deliciosa emoción al reflejar a Anko mientras la mujer rogaba por el privilegio de disfrutar la polla de su hijo. Que había sido su voz repitiendo las palabras de Anko la había llevado a las alturas de la lujuria. Sin embargo, también fueron las palabras de Anko a Haruna lo que la llevó a terminar la sesión prematuramente.

Al escuchar a Anko decirle a Haruna que ella era una mujer cuyo coño estaba llamando a los disparos había golpeado un punto blando dentro del Uzumaki. Después de todo, ella no estaba mejor ya que había comenzado a tratar de justificar sus deseos usando lo racional que pudiera. Las acciones de Minato, por ejemplo, no la liberaron repentinamente del hecho de que lo que deseaba estaba mal y, aunque otros podrían haber cedido, sus elecciones no significaron que debía sucumbir a sus propias necesidades básicas. Especialmente cuando vio que Naruto tenía muchos amantes, pero solo una madre, y necesitaba dejar de dejar que sus lujurias trataran de hacerla olvidar ese hecho.

Eso fue lo que hizo la llave que Kiyomi le había dado una tentación tan horrible. Sabía que podía simplemente abrir la puerta y el asunto estaría fuera de su control ya que incluso las lámparas dejarían de funcionar ya que el chakra de Naruto se fusionaría con el de ella. Kushina se estremeció al imaginar que si eso sucedía y sin más barreras entre ellos, el placer que brotaba de sus amantes sería aún mayor. No tenía dudas de que pronto le rogaría a su hijo que la follara directamente, descartando cualquier posibilidad de ser madre para su hijo. En cambio, ella sería otra mujer cautivada por su polla.

Kushina había considerado pedirle a Kiyomi que la liberara, proporcionándole un cuerpo para que ella usara. Pero temía que incluso una vez libre del sello, todavía desearía a su hijo, y su rendición sería casi peor que si estuviera en el sello. Esto se debía a que sentía que estar libre de él y seguir deseando a Naruto demostraría que sus deseos eran propios y no solo producto de la situación en la que se había encontrado.

Pero sabía que, en algún momento, dejar el sello intacto sería perjudicial para su hijo. Kushina ya había encontrado una solución a su situación que le permitiría mantener intacta su dignidad como madre. Pero descubrió que superarlo era más difícil de lo que pensaba, lo que provocó su respeto por Minato y lo que él había sacrificado para regresar un poco. Consideró irse a dormir ya que no necesitaba tomar una decisión ahora, pero luego la lámpara se encendió. Ella frunció el ceño, pero lo rechazó porque Kakashi había dejado en claro que no quería que las mujeres de su equipo involucraran a Naruto en el sexo mientras estaba en la misión. Curiosa por saber quién estaba desobedeciendo su orden, ella luchó contra el tirón que habría hecho que asumiera el lugar de la mujer para encontrar a su hijo acostado en la cama con una mujer que no reconoció encima de él.

La mujer pelirroja pareció derretirse en los brazos de Naruto mientras la rodeaba con ellos. Kushina se preguntó qué estaba pasando hasta que se dio cuenta de que su chakra estaba siendo desviado por él. En pánico, gritó: "¡Naruto, despierta!"

"Huh ... qué ... mamá", dijo Naruto aturdido mientras se acercaba.

Escuchó una risa seductora que no reconoció cuando su labio inferior fue absorbido. La mujer lo dejó ir diciendo: "Oh, qué chico tan perverso sueña con besar a tu madre de esa manera".

El comentario causó que tanto Uzumaki se sonrojara. La mujer disfrutó del color que apareció en las mejillas del joven incluso cuando saltó hacia atrás cuando Naruto trató de patearla. Aterrizando elegantemente, la mujer dijo: "Normalmente les pregunto a mis víctimas si les gusta un beso profundo o suave". Gimiendo levemente mientras se lamía los labios y pasaba un dedo por su cuerpo, continuó: "Pero creo que sé cuál prefieres".

"¿Quién diablos eres?" Preguntó Naruto preparándose para atacar a la mujer.

"Quizás te lo diga si me atrapas", respondió antes de crear un jutsu de agua que tomó la forma de la boca de una serpiente que lo golpeó y lo estrelló contra la pared. Naruto aterrizó en el patio del castillo mientras su oponente se reía alegremente del agujero que había hecho. Ella saltó seguida de varios kunai lanzados por Kakashi cuando apareció en la habitación. Cuando las cuchillas se acercaron, ella sacó un pergamino que sostenía frente a ella. Por un momento, Naruto pensó que había visto a dos de la mujer, pero la imagen se desvaneció. Luego escupió un gran volumen de lodo que al tocar el suelo se convirtió en una barrera masiva entre ella y las armas que se incrustaban en él. Aterrizando en el suelo, le lanzó un beso a Naruto antes de lanzarse a la oscuridad.

Kakashi aterrizó junto a Naruto y le entregó su bolsa mientras preguntaba: "¿Estás bien?"

Naruto asintió mientras se lo ponía en el cinturón ya que había estado durmiendo en sus pantalones y una camiseta negra. Al aceptar sus sandalias y su capa de Sakura cuando llegó el resto del equipo, dijo: "Estoy bien. Ella me sorprendió, eso es todo. Deberíamos ir tras ella.

Kakashi dudó en aceptar que temía que la mujer intentara alejarlos del castillo. Uno de los cachorros de Hana se quejó, seguido por Naruto diciendo: "¡Mierda!"

Volviendo al jinchuriki y capaz de ver por sus ojos que había entrado en Modo Sabio, Kakashi preguntó: "¿Qué pasa?"

"El pueblo está rodeado".

Hana confirmó el pronunciamiento cuando dijo: "Tiene razón, Kakashi. Creo que es el Watari.

Kakashi reveló su Sharingan cuando comenzó a ordenar: "Vamos a tener que intentar evacuar a los ciudadanos al castillo. Afortunadamente, la mayor parte del pueblo está ubicado frente a él. Sakura, ve a dar la alarma en el nivel inferior, deberían tener un medio para alertar a toda la ciudad. Una vez que lo haga, establezca un centro médico ya que puede haber heridos. Anko permanecerá cerca de Haruna según los parámetros de su misión, por lo que no debemos preocuparnos por ellos. Hana y Fu deberán proteger la parte trasera del castillo en caso de que los Watari intenten ascender de esa manera. Mirando a Toka y Naruto mientras los demás comenzaron a seguir sus órdenes, agregó: "Eso deja de proteger el pueblo mientras evacua a los civiles por nosotros".

"Correcto", dijeron Naruto y Toka al unísono cuando comenzaron a seguir detrás de Kakashi.

Cuando llegaron a la base del castillo, sonó una fuerte campana. El tono profundo transmitido por el pueblo hizo que se encendieran las luces. La repentina iluminación reveló a muchos de los Wutari mientras intentaban escabullirse a través del pueblo hacia el castillo. El shinobi enmascarado vio a los tres Konoha-nin tan cargados mientras intentaban pasar y entrar al castillo.

Naruto fácilmente atravesó la horda antes de crear un clon que inmediatamente cargó contra un grupo de ellos que se preparaban para lanzar shuriken a algunos de los civiles que corrían hacia el castillo. El Wutai apuntó al clon, pero evitó fácilmente las armas arrojadas. Permitió que uno de los shinobi enmascarados lo golpeara al alcanzarlos, lo que causó que explotara matando al hombre y a los que se movían para rodearlo.

Naruto agachó la cabeza hacia un lado, haciendo que el extremo pesado de una cadena pasara por su cabeza. Agarrando la cadena, tiró de ella y el hombre que sostenía la hoz que estaba atada hacia él. Una vez que el hombre lo alcanzó, Naruto golpeó su puño contra el pecho del hombre y lo envió hacia el cielo. Se estrelló detrás de él con un ruido sordo incluso cuando Naruto atacó a varios enemigos más antes que él. Al llegar al grupo, pateó a uno en el estómago y lo envió volando de regreso a otro grupo persiguiendo a algunos civiles. A medida que las calles comenzaron a debilitarse de los civiles a medida que Naruto se internaba más en la aldea, creó cientos de clones para impedir cualquier persecución por parte de los Wutari mientras los civiles subían corriendo las escaleras hacia el castillo.

Evitó un golpe de espada contra su espalda rodando hacia adelante antes de lanzar un par de kunai detrás de él. Las cuchillas impactaron con las rodillas de la mujer que había tratado de cortarlo por la espalda, lo que la hizo gritar cuando cayó de espaldas agarrándolas. Naruto saltó con una rodilla que atrapó a un hombre empuñando un bo en la cara. La cara del hombre se balanceó hacia atrás, por lo que Naruto le quitó su arma y luego la giró para atrapar a su oponente y a otros dos que estaban detrás de él. El golpe de Naruto levantó a los tres hombres de sus pies y sobre el techo de uno de los edificios mientras desaparecían en el cielo nocturno.

Naruto miró a su alrededor mientras se encontraba solo en el centro de una intersección. Podía sentir que sus clones estaban haciendo retroceder a los Watari con la ayuda de Toka y Kakashi. También podía sentir que Fu y Hana tenían las manos llenas con un grupo que intentaba escalar la parte trasera del castillo. Naruto estaba a punto de volverse para echar una mano cuando una gran cantidad de sus clones cercanos fueron eliminados de repente. Al recibir la imagen de por qué no necesitaba sentir que la tierra comenzaba a temblar para que él comenzara a correr por la calle cuando un gran río de barro comenzó a perseguirlo.

El río lo llevó llevándolo por la calle hasta que se estrelló contra una pared de barro que surgió. Naruto se estrelló contra él cuando el río de lodo se estrelló contra él antes de retroceder. Volviendo a ponerse de pie cuando aparecieron otras tres paredes de barro que lo encajonaron, dijo: "¿Vas a decirme tu nombre todavía?"

Escuchó la risa divertida de la mujer cuando ella dijo desde lo alto de la pared que él también era el más cercano: "Supongo que es justo que sepas que mi nombre considera todo lo que compartimos. Naruto saltó cuando un montón de lanzas como pilares de roca aparecieron debajo de él. Al aterrizar, rodó hacia atrás para evitar los últimos antes de mirar a la mujer. Ella sonrió antes de saltar de la pared y aterrizar con gracia para equilibrar una de las lanzas que había creado, "Mi nombre es Fuka".

Naruto se tomó un momento para pasar la vista sobre su oponente, admitiendo que ella estaba deslumbrante con su gi rosado sin hombros con calentadores sueltos que la cubrían y que se extendía desde la parte superior de los brazos hasta las muñecas. Llevaba pantalones cortos morados cortos y botas negras cortas que dejaban expuestas sus piernas bien formadas. Aún así, Naruto no podía evitar la sensación de que algo en ella estaba mal. No estaba seguro de qué era, pero lo atribuyó a cuando la había abrazado antes, su cuerpo parecía anormalmente frío.

Tabling tratando de descubrir el misterio por el momento preguntó: "No eres miembro de los Watari. Al no llevar ese atuendo, ¿qué quieres?

"Lo que todas las mujeres quieren", respondió Fuka divertida, jalando su pergamino frente a ella nuevamente. Al guardarlo, continuó: "Para encontrar un poco de calidez para compartir con un hombre guapo. Entonces, ¿qué tal si vienes a casa conmigo ahora y no perdemos el tiempo peleando?

"Lo siento señora", respondió Naruto sacando sus cuchillas de chakra de su bolsa, "pero algo me dice que no tienes tanto calor para dar".

Fuka le frunció el ceño antes de mostrar varias señales con las manos. Un ciclón apareció frente a ella antes de volar hacia Naruto. El jinchuriki rodó fuera del camino y se preparó para cargar a la mujer, pero se vio obligado a esquivar nuevamente mientras el jutsu de viento giraba para atacarlo nuevamente. Necesitando evitar el jutsu por tercera vez, Naruto esperó hasta el último momento para salir del camino. Luego canalizó su chakra del viento hacia sus cuchillas antes de balancearlas hacia el pilar de roca en el que estaba parado Fuka.

Las guadañas del viento cortaron la roca fácilmente, lo que causó que Fuka perdiera el equilibrio y, por lo tanto, terminara el jutsu mientras saltaba. Aterrizó en una de las paredes de roca en cuclillas, donde comenzó a disparar balas de aire al jinchuriki que cargaba. Naruto llegó a la base de la pared y comenzó a correr hacia ella mientras esquivaba entre las frenéticas balas de aire que disparó. Justo antes de alcanzarla, Fuka saltó de la pared, pero Naruto creó un par de clones que la siguieron. Ella los golpeó a ambos y los disipó, pero maldijo cuando el humo la hizo perder de vista a su oponente. Apareció un momento después con un Rasengan en la mano, pero Fuka también criticó a Naruto. Su momento de triunfo se interrumpió cuando Naruto también estalló en humo y lo que apareció después fue una versión más pequeña pero más rápida del Rasenshuriken.

Naruto observó a través del claro que su jutsu había cortado el humo mientras Fuka tiraba de su pergamino justo cuando el jutsu golpeaba. Se dio cuenta de la pareja de Fuka nuevamente cuando su jutsu chocó con el que había apuntado original. Ella se la llevó donde se estrelló contra la pared opuesta, en cuyo punto su jutsu desató toda su furia. Afortunadamente, su entrenamiento de chakra había valido la pena al permitirle hacer el Rasenshuriken más pequeño, por lo que en lugar de un enorme cráter en la tierra, solo el muro de tierra que había golpeado estaba dañado. Aún así, Naruto frunció el ceño no solo como la parte superior de la pared, sino que su cuerpo se derrumbó en polvo.

Alcanzando sus habilidades de detección de chakra, maldijo al sentir a su oponente por encima de él y saltó como un diluvio de agua cayó desde arriba. Fuka se acercó al borde de la pared cuando Naruto aterrizó en el suelo en el agua. Ella sonrió mientras volvía a tirar de su pergamino antes de decir: "Ciertamente eres un rufián, ¿no tratarías a una dama así? Afortunadamente puedo tomarlo y repartirlo ".

Puso sus manos hacia abajo en la parte delantera de la pared y de ellos apareció una ola de electricidad que comenzó a descender. "Joder", maldijo Naruto saltando desde el agua hasta la parte superior de uno de los pilares de piedra que aún cubrían el suelo cuando la ola golpeó el agua electrificándola.

Fuka sonrió sombríamente mientras decía: "No tienes a dónde ir ahora. Te dije que deberías haber venido conmigo.

"Recuerdo que me diste la misma opción", interrumpió una voz.

"¡Qué!" Dijo Fuka volviendo la cabeza hacia el recién llegado para que le abrieran la garganta con una garra de tres cuchillas cuando un hombre vestido con el atuendo de un monje apareció a su lado.

El jutsu de Fuka se cortó cuando cayó al agua. Naruto miró a su salvador mientras saltaba a la pared antes de correr. Manteniendo la guardia, preguntó: "¿Quién eres?"

"Mi nombre es Sora", dijo el monje manteniendo la distancia. "Fui llevado cautivo por estas personas por orden de mi padre. Afortunadamente, lo que sea que estén planeando los obligó a abandonar su base ligeramente vigilado para poder escapar.

"¿Sabes cómo destruyeron la Villa de las Flores?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Yo ... no estoy seguro de saber de qué estás hablando", dijo Sora sonando confundida y desorientada, ya que parecía que estaba tratando de recordar, "T ... Pasaron mucho tiempo manteniéndome drogada. Yo ... creo recordar que tal vez escuché sobre eso ... o que vi ... pero es como tratar de recordar algún tipo de sueño febril ".

Naruto mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo, pero después de haber tenido una experiencia similar cuando entró en su estado de cuatro colas durante su viaje de entrenamiento, no pudo evitar sentir que se encontraba con un espíritu afín. Sus sentidos le gritaron acerca de una amenaza desde atrás cuando un hombre aterrizó en el borde de la pared gritando: "Ahí estás chico. No te vas a alejar de nosotros.

Naruto se volvió para enfrentar la nueva amenaza instintivamente poniéndose entre Sora y el hombre. "No lo llevarás a ninguna parte", dijo Naruto desafiante.

Sintió que algo se le atascaba en la espalda cuando Sora dijo fríamente: "¿Qué te hace pensar que me estaba hablando?"

"Bastardo", gritó Naruto moviendo su puño detrás de él tratando de golpear la cara del monje. Sintió que todo comenzaba a ponerse nervioso cuando Sora saltó mientras sostenía el inyector que había usado. El jinchuriki se giró para mirar al monje e intentó cargarlo, pero Sora lo esquivó antes de patear a Naruto en la mitad de la espalda. El golpe provocó que el jinchuriki tropezara con los brazos que esperaban de Fuka.

Ahuecó la cara del jinchuriki antes de decir: "Shh, no luches contra eso. Deja que Fuka te ayude a dormir. Luego lo besó y comenzó a drenarlo de su chakra y fuerza vital.

Fuka no estaba segura de por qué, pero a medida que el beso progresaba un cálido rubor comenzó a invadirla. Ella comenzó a alimentarse más encontrando el sentimiento embriagador ya que normalmente su existencia estaba llena de nada más que una existencia mortal. Se dio cuenta de que su nombre se llamaba hasta que Sora la agarró bruscamente y la arrojó al suelo diciendo: "Eso es suficiente maldita sea. Solo nos pagan si está vivo.

Fuka solo escuchó con media oreja cuando se sorprendió por el hecho de que le había dolido golpear la piedra áspera. Sora comenzó a ordenarle a Fudo que asegurara a Naruto mientras el hombre le pegaba un sello especial para evitar que pudiera usar chakra y bloquear su capacidad de sentir su Hiraishin kunai para teletransportarse. Por extensión, el pánico comenzó a extenderse a través de la red de sus amantes cuando sintieron la presencia reconfortante de Naruto desaparecer.

Sora sonrió mientras miraba sobre la Capital de Vegetales. Arrodillándose, sacó el pergamino que fue preparado por Fuen y, mostrando las señales con las manos, presionó sus manos contra el suelo, haciendo aparecer enormes piedras como templos alrededor del pueblo. Se dio cuenta de que algunos de los Watari cercanos se volvían hacia él y lo miraban con ojos inquisitivos cuando una barrera surgió para atraparlos dentro. Sora sonrió cuando Fudo saltó al suelo frente a la barrera y presionando sus manos contra el suelo causó que una gran pila de tierra creciera desde el suelo dentro de ella. La ola de tierra perturbada creció y creció a medida que más Watari comenzaron a reunirse para averiguar qué estaba planeando su líder. Pero luego comenzaron a entrar en pánico ya que desde el suelo antinatural comenzaron a aparecer los cadáveres de todos los asesinados en Flower Village.

Muchos de los Watari corrieron hacia la barrera con la esperanza de poder escapar, pero la golpearon infructuosamente cuando el shinobi no muerto se abalanzó sobre ellos. El resto corrió más profundamente en el pueblo con la esperanza de defenderse de la horda de muertos vivientes.

"Bien hecho, Fudo", dijo Sora mientras observaba a los Watari dispersarse.

"Mi objetivo es complacer", dijo el hombre saltando hacia la pared para recoger a su objetivo.

Sora se dio la vuelta y notó que Fuka todavía estaba en el suelo, así que dijo: "Vamos Fuka. Quiero que drene su chakra si su Bijuu intenta algo. Solo tenga en cuenta que lo necesitamos vivo para cobrar la recompensa.

"R-derecha", dijo Fuka temblorosamente mientras se quitaba la ropa. Sin embargo, se detuvo cuando sintió un dolor repentino en la mano y al inspeccionarlo se sorprendió al descubrir que había sufrido un corte al tocar el suelo, pero aún más sorprendente fue el hecho de que actualmente estaba sangrando, lo que sería imposible teniendo en cuenta que su cuerpo El corazón se había detenido hace mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, llegando a su pecho, sus ojos se agrandaron al sentir un golpe constante que se elevaba desde adentro.

Naruto sintió un dolor en el estómago cuando una mujer que pensó que lo había amado lo apuñaló con un kunai que ella había escondido de alguna manera a pesar de solo usar una sábana blanca tomada de la cama donde acababan de hacer el amor. La fuerza de su ataque lo golpeó contra una gran ventana de vidrio. La ventana detrás de él se rompió como resultado, lo que lo hizo caer del alto edificio que había sido su mayor logro. Todo pareció disminuir mientras bebía en el momento de lo que parecía ser su muerte.

La mujer estalló en humo revelando a alguien que no conocía incluso cuando sus ojos todavía rosados se mostraban con la misma luz que siempre había asociado con ella. Ahora, aunque esa luz fue reemplazada por angustia y dolor mientras lo veía caer más y más lejos en la oscuridad. Aferrada en su mano estaba el kunai que acababa de hundir en él, pero en la otra mano sosteniendo la sábana, vio que agarraba la correa roja de una diadema. La porción de metal giró y cuando lo miró, vio que estaba marcada con el símbolo de Iwa.

El tiempo se aceleró nuevamente cuando Naruto cayó las cincuenta historias que componían el edificio cuya gran inauguración que acababan de celebrar. Golpeando el pavimento de la calle de abajo, se sorprendió de no sentir nada, incluso cuando el cielo comenzó a abrirse y llover sobre él. Escuchó a alguien gritar antes de que la gente comenzara a reunirse alrededor de él con una anciana que él conocía pero que no la empujó hacia el frente. En su boca había un cigarrillo siempre presente que se soltó al verlo.

"No", gritó mientras se arrodillaba al lado antes de preguntar, "¿Quién hizo esto?"

Naruto sintió que su luz se desvanecía y no pudo responder aunque quisiera, así que solo dio lo que esperaba que fuera una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Justo cuando todo se oscureció para él, un pensamiento apareció en su cabeza que extrañamente parecía ser un mensaje para él desde el más allá. "No lo vi venir. Te dejaré tomar el control desde aquí, Naruto.

El tiempo comenzó a revertirse cuando Naruto comenzó a ver todos los eventos que condujeron al momento y, curiosamente, comenzó en el baño del Grand Konoha Hotel cuando la habitación comenzó a llenarse de los placeres llenos de gemidos de Tayuya.

Fuka levantó la vista cuando Naruto comenzó a temblar mientras estaba encadenado a una pared. Actualmente, Sora y Fudo estaban buscando alguna señal de cómo Kazuma había escapado desde que regresaron para encontrarlo desaparecido. La mujer se sorprendió al sentir sus mejillas calentarse mientras miraba el jinchuriki aún inconsciente. Luego sintió una urgencia que no había experimentado en siglos a pesar de lo promiscua que actuó. Al alejarse, trató de comprender lo que le estaba sucediendo y deseó que Fuen regresara para poder encontrar un tiempo a solas para resolver las cosas y lidiar con la creciente humedad que crecía entre sus muslos.

Siguiente capítulo: El ascenso y la caída de D


	58. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 58

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío. Además, esta historia es una ficción de limón, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan. Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora. Gracias.

Capítulo 58: El ascenso y la caída del

pasado: Día 1: creación de D

Naruto D saltó a la vida junto con B y C cuando A, el verdadero Naruto, mostró su nuevo jutsu para Tayuya. Naruto había creado un clon extra para comenzar una misión a largo plazo para tratar de curar la mala sangre entre la gente de Fang y Claw. Durante el período en que Naruto se había alejado de sus amantes como resultado de la insistencia de Kanji de que solo estaban con él debido a los efectos del Encuadernación, había comenzado a centrar su atención en los lugares que creía que eran incendios potenciales que podrían crecer. de control. La dificultad a la que se enfrentó la alianza entre la Tierra de los Colmillos y la Tierra de las Garras, que sin querer ayudó a forjar enviando accidentalmente una copia falsa de la Serie de besos de Jiraiya al Daimyo de Fang Country, fue probablemente una de las más apremiantes.

Como resultado de esa paz, los dos líderes acordaron construir una ciudad conjunta en la sección de la frontera donde la mayor parte de la mala sangre entre los países había nacido mientras luchaban por los ricos depósitos minerales que se encontraban allí. Habían nombrado al nuevo pueblo Paradise y lo habían cambiado rápidamente a Paradise City ya que el pequeño pueblo inicial había florecido en una gran área urbana. La razón del rápido crecimiento se debió al hecho de que con un tratado vigente y sin pelear, pronto se supo que las minas por las que habían estado luchando contenían solo una fracción de la riqueza que se tenía. Los derechos mineros se dividieron rápida y equitativamente entre los dos países y, a medida que el pueblo minero explotó, otras empresas comenzaron a establecer tiendas para apoyarlo.

Eso no quería decir que las cosas hubieran sido fáciles, ya que las generaciones de odio y desconfianza no se evaporaron durante la noche, pero para mantener la riqueza fluyendo, los líderes de la ciudad encontraron una manera de resolver los brotes ocasionales que ocurrían. Sin embargo, en los últimos meses había llegado a la atención de Naruto que las tensiones en Paradise City estaban llegando a un punto de ebullición. Naruto sospecha que Iwa podría estar tratando de crear una situación en la que las viejas disputas exploten en violencia para que Earth Country pueda intervenir y anexar a ambos países para expandir su frontera, por lo que decidió actuar.

No podía hacerlo abiertamente, ya que parecía que los otros cuatro países elementales no estaban interesados en lo que estaba sucediendo a lo largo de la frontera occidental de Earth Country. Más concretamente, el Daimyo de Fuego había prohibido expresamente a Tsunade hacer cualquier cosa, ya sea abierta o encubiertamente, utilizando el razonamiento de que la participación de Konoha podría inflamar aún más la situación. Pero Naruto estaba convencido de que si no se hacía nada podría estallar en un conflicto que podría atraer a Konoha u otras aldeas shinobi y hacer que sea más difícil completar su ambición. Por lo tanto, la misión de D era poner fin a la creciente tensión en Paradise City, especialmente porque era un lugar del que tanto Fang como Claw reclamaban la propiedad y, por lo tanto, probablemente sería el lugar donde un evento podría desencadenar una guerra entre los dos países. podría pasar.

Aún así, Naruto no había asignado la tarea a ninguno de los clones que acababa de crear para complacer a Tayuya. Cuando el humo de su creación comenzó a diluirse, D decidió que lo tomaría, lo que parecía adaptarse bien a B y C, ya que permanecieron inmóviles. Agarrando la mochila que Naruto llevaba para la ocasión, el clon desnudo desapareció en el baño cuando Tayuya vio a Naruto y sus clones dijeron: "No me digas que ..."

"¿Demasiado?" Preguntó Naruto.

D escuchó la sonrisa diabólica en la respuesta de Tayuya de "Tal vez no lo suficiente".

D observó a los tres Naruto compartir una mirada divertida antes de entrar en la habitación del hotel para comenzar a complacer al antiguo Sound-nin. D se miró en el espejo del baño mientras trataba de ignorar los sonidos que salían de la habitación mientras Tayuya disfrutaba siendo el centro de atención de Naruto y sus clones. Sabiendo que necesitaba cambiar su apariencia, aplicó el henge de Tsunade a sus rasgos para que su cabello comenzara a ponerse marrón, y las marcas de bigotes que Naruto lucía desaparecieron. Hizo algunos ajustes en su rostro antes de peinarse hacia adelante con la esperanza de que el estilo y el color diferentes ayudarían a evitar que las personas lo identificaran como Naruto. D sabía que podía cambiar su aspecto más, pero no quería seguir sorprendiéndose cada vez que pasaba un espejo.

Buscando en el paquete D encontró dinero y ropa, pero no mucho más en el camino de los suministros. D supuso que, dado que otra parte de su misión era ver cuánto duraría un clon K por sí solo, supuso que Naruto había dejado el dinero para que D pudiera atender sus necesidades a medida que surgían. Sacando la ropa, se vistió con los dos pantalones tonificados que tenían las piernas de color blanco grisáceo que se volvieron gris oscuro a la mitad del muslo. Su camisa era una camisa negra con cuello abotonado sobre la cual sacó una manga corta blanca con costuras negras intrincadas. Tirando de los zapatos negros con cordones rojos al final, los encontró un poco apretados ya que no eran el diseño de punta abierta favorecido por los shinobi.

Ahora vestido, D echó un vistazo fuera del baño para ver que Tayuya estaba preocupada por lo que tomó la mochila y salió de la habitación. D bajó en el elevador y, mientras caminaba por el vestíbulo, notó que la joven llamada Ami en la recepción parecía un poco sonrojada. Recordando de los recuerdos de Naruto el espectáculo que Tayuya realizó en el elevador en el viaje después de dejarlo caer frente a la mujer de cabello púrpura justo para lo que iban a hacer a la habitación, no se sorprendió. Por un momento se preguntó si quizás sus compañeros clones no estaban obteniendo el mejor trato para complacer al enérgico pelirrojo, pero sabiendo que no tenía mucho sentido quejarse de su elección ahora hizo a un lado el pensamiento.

Mirando a Ami, D recordó el arrogante matón que había sido, pero admitió no poder ver ese rasgo en ella actualmente. La mujer todavía llevaba el mismo corte de pelo asimétrico que tenía en la academia con el flequillo en el lado izquierdo de la cara más largo que el resto del cabello, que era hasta la barbilla. Levantó la vista porque probablemente sintió que él la miraba y cuando sus ojos marrones se encontraron con los de él, sus mejillas se pusieron ligeramente más brillantes. D le dirigió una cálida sonrisa mientras consideraba intentar seducirla, ya que sabía que Naruto todavía tenía alguna intención de hacerlo. De hecho, un último objetivo que tenía D era intentar seducir a una mujer para ver si The Binding se había apoderado.

Naruto no necesariamente pensó que lo haría, ya que se demostró que su chakra contaminado puede afectar a ciertas mujeres con habilidades de sensores; aún no se había demostrado que pudiera unirlos a él. Pero, sintió que era mejor asegurarse mientras su clon estaba en su misión a largo plazo. Sin embargo, D decidió no atacar a la mujer solo por su pasado con Sakura y la posición incómoda en la que las pondría a ambas mujeres si se encontraba atada al jinchuriki.

Al salir del hotel, D pasó un momento considerando sus opciones, y finalmente decidió divertirse antes de comenzar el trabajo serio que realizaría en Paradise City. Dirigirse al Distrito de Entretenimiento de Konoha, que parecía bastante muerto, pero eso no era necesariamente inesperado teniendo en cuenta la hora actual y que era la mitad de la semana. Al encontrar un lugar llamado Séptimo Cielo, D decidió ver si el lugar estaba a la altura de su nombre.

El Presente:

Fuka gimió repentinamente antes de maldecir mientras retiraba su mano del cruce entre sus piernas al descubrir que una vez más se había movido por su propia cuenta para burlarse de su coño a través de sus cortos empapados. Miró al joven encadenado a la pared y sintió un hambre que no había sentido en siglos. Luchó por permanecer donde estaba apoyada contra la pared mientras deseaba desesperadamente sentir su virilidad enterrada dentro de ella. Sabía que probablemente debería drenar más de su chakra, ya que habían pasado varias horas, pero dudando de que fuera capaz de mantener el control, decidió permanecer en su lugar en el extremo opuesto de la celda.

Intentó obligar a su mente a concentrarse en analizar lo que le había sucedido. Ella ya pensó que de alguna manera el chakra del jinchuriki había devuelto la chispa de vida a su cuerpo actual. Además, su alma se había desprendido de su cabello y ahora residía dentro de él. Ella había aprendido eso, ya que había tratado de usar su Cambio de rumbo de color solo para que su cabello permaneciera en su lugar, haciendo que el calvo cuerpo cayera al suelo sin vida. Esto sorprendió a Fuka, que ahora estaba atrapado en un cuerpo que usaba principalmente agua Chakra. Rápidamente volvió a cerrar el repuesto mientras se preguntaba de qué se trataba el chakra de Naruto que la había devuelto verdaderamente a la tierra de los vivos.

Sabía que simplemente podía volver a aplicar la Técnica Prohibida que la había convertido en un ghoul más que en un humano durante los últimos siglos, sin embargo, la idea de obligarse a volver a la existencia sin sentido que había conocido antes era una píldora difícil de tragar. Por ahora, sin embargo, decidió simplemente hacerlo, ya que ni siquiera podía estar segura de que el efecto fuera permanente, lo que hizo que su deseo de explorar su cuerpo fuera aún más apremiante. Maldiciendo una vez más cuando atrapó su mano tratando de moverse entre sus piernas como si tuviera voluntad propia, en cambio trató de calmar su cuerpo volviendo sus pensamientos a la última vez que había dejado que la pasión se apoderara.

Varios siglos en el pasado:

Fuka Uzumaki corrió por el bosque mientras dejaba atrás la Tierra de los remolinos. Aferrada a su pecho había un pergamino sellado que contenía jutsu prohibido usando algunas de las técnicas de sellado del clan Uzumaki. Su cabello rojo brillante fluía detrás de ella mientras la luz de la luna iluminaba su camino hacia el hombre que había capturado su corazón. Se sintió mareada al pensar: "Pronto volveré a estar en tus brazos".

A pesar de su aparente felicidad, una parte de ella se sentía culpable porque sabía que estaba traicionando a su Clan por razones egoístas. Pero ella había tratado de razonar con ellos, sin embargo, habían seguido el ejemplo de cabeza de cerdo de su padre al rechazar la oferta de alianza que el Clan Hagoromo había hecho. El joven que habían enviado, Eiji Hagoromo, había sido extremadamente apasionado en su deseo de que Uzumaki se uniera a ellos. Una pasión que había compartido con ella durante la ceremonia que su padre como el jefe del Clan Uzumaki había organizado para él. Fuka había quedado encantada ya que Eiji había hablado con nostalgia de un día en que Uzumaki y Hagoromo pudieran existir en paz. También había dejado en claro que estaba bastante enamorado de ella, algo que ella había correspondido.

Durante una semana completa después de la ceremonia, Eiji había tratado de convencer a su padre para que se aliara con su clan. Sin embargo, su padre no había estado dispuesto a darle la espalda al antiguo pacto que los Uzumaki compartían con los Senju. Fuka, que había salido a hurtadillas de la aldea para encontrarse con Eiji, sorprendió a muchos al entrar en el debate del lado del visitante. Su padre no había sido influenciado porque había presionado a Eiji en el último día de negociaciones: "Dime muchacho. Vienes aquí pidiendo que abandonemos nuestra alianza de generaciones con los Senju. Pero, ¿qué hay de ti con los Uchiha? ¿Puedes decirme que podemos esperar que los abandones?

Eiji inclinó la cabeza con orgullo al decir: "Hay algo que decir sobre el servicio fiel que nuestros dos clanes han dado a los clanes que la mayoría proclamarían como los más fuertes. Aún así, me pregunto qué tan fuertes pueden realmente estar considerando que nos han desangrado y muchos otros clanes se secan en su desacuerdo milenario. ¿Puede alguien decirme por qué han estado en la garganta del otro durante tanto tiempo? ¿Hay alguien aquí que piense que se conocen a sí mismos? Eiji dirigió una mirada puntiaguda hacia ella, que Fuka sintió contenía el anhelo de estar con ella que había expresado en sus citas nocturnas cuando preguntó: "¿Alguien aquí sabe por qué debemos ser enemigos en un conflicto que realmente no tiene nada que ver con nosotros?" ? Es cierto que el Clan Hagoromo te ha lastimado al Clan Uzumaki innumerables veces; Del mismo modo que los Uzumaki nos han herido cuando tu padre fue asesinado por tus propias manos. "El padre de Fuka parecía lamentable, especialmente cuando Eiji agregó:" Sin embargo, yo te albergo a ti o al Uzumaki sin mala voluntad. Entiendo que fue el resultado del pacto que hiciste con el Senju lo que te llevó a la batalla ese día, tal como lo es para nosotros y los Uchiha. Pero, debo esperar que haya entre nuestros dos clanes con el valor de dejar a un lado esos lazos, que nos mantienen en la garganta del otro por un conflicto que no es de nuestra propia creación ".

Fuka estaba orgullosa de Eiji, ya que podía ver que sus palabras habían tocado algunos de los corazones de sus miembros del clan. Durante mucho tiempo se había hablado entre los Uzumaki sobre por qué deberían continuar ayudando a los Senju allí casi sin terminar la guerra. Fuka nunca lo había pensado mucho antes, ya que siempre había asumido que era el orden natural de las cosas, pero solo había interactuado con unos pocos clanes externos y nunca había imaginado que las personas con las que luchaban constantemente querrían ser amigos y tal vez más. Eiji regresó con sus dos guardaespaldas, uno de los cuales era una mujer que le dirigió a Fuka una mirada severa. Fuka sonrió al darse cuenta de que era porque la mujer deseaba a Eiji para ella y veía el vínculo entre ella y él como una amenaza.

Por lo tanto, ella se sorprendió cuando él dijo: "Me temo que cualquier oferta de alianza debe ser rechazada siempre y cuando un término sea dejar de lado nuestro honor y lealtad al Senju".

"Padre ..." comenzó Fuka.

Sin embargo, ella fue severamente cortada cuando su padre dijo: "¡Cállate! Tus palabras son bien elaboradas, pero en ellas escucho el suave y prometedor susurro de un demonio. La acompañas aplaudiendo nuestra lealtad y, sin embargo, nos pides que la descartemos. Solo los demonios son tan audaces como para ofrecer elogios tan aduladores mientras esperan que la gente baje la guardia lo suficiente como para renunciar a algo de valor. El vínculo entre Uzumaki y Senju es más que una simple alianza de conveniencia, es un vínculo de amistad que no se ha forjado en la batalla, sino que ha sido probado por él. Yo también he preguntado por qué luchamos, por qué este clan es un enemigo y este un amigo. Pero nunca le he preguntado eso a los Senju, porque cuando los miro, todo lo que veo son amigos. Y si mis amigos están convencidos de que los Uchiha deben oponerse, entonces pueden contar conmigo para oponerme a ellos. No estoy seguro de cómo se han unido a los Uchiha, ya sea que les hayan prometido tierra o poder en caso de que les ayuden a aplastar a sus enemigos, no a mí. Pero te sorprenderá saber que no hay un acuerdo oficial entre nosotros y los Senju, tales cosas no son necesarias entre la verdadera forma de aliados, amigos ".

Fuka esperaba algún tipo de enojo, pero estaba bastante orgulloso ya que Eiji dijo diplomáticamente: "Me duele oír que piensas tan poco de mí". Pero escuchar tus palabras con la fuerza de tu vínculo con el Senju solo me llena de más respeto. También me da el doble de determinación para demostrarte qué bendición sería para nosotros convertirnos en aliados y, como dices, amigos. Pero por ahora nos despediremos por la mañana con su permiso.

Su padre inclinó la cabeza para que Eiji recogiera su grupo y se fuera. Fuka siguió a su padre fuera del Edificio del Clan y esperó hasta que estuvieran solos para preguntar acaloradamente: "¿Por qué lo tratarías con tan irrespetuosa cuando no hace nada más que alabar a nuestro clan?"

Su padre se burló cuando dijo: "Alabado ... hah. Debes abrir los oídos, Fuka, para que escuches sus palabras sobre lo que realmente son. Ese chico no tiene más que la destrucción de nuestro clan como objetivo de su vida. Hemos sobrevivido a estos tiempos turbulentos solo debido a nuestros estrechos vínculos con los Senju. Tirarlos a la basura por promesas escritas en papel nos avergonzaría a todos. Si no estuvieras tan cegado por la sonrisa de su serpiente, lo verías.

"No me hables como si fuera un niño tonto", dijo Fuka agitada. "Eres el único que es ciego. Cegado al hecho de que los Senju nos usan para continuar en su búsqueda para destruir a los Uchiha, una búsqueda que les costó a su esposa y a mi madre ".

Su padre se detuvo en su viaje a su casa para enfrentarla mientras decía: "Escucho las palabras del diablo que vienen de ti, Fuka. ¿No me crees tan ciego como para no saber a dónde vas de noche?

Los ojos de Fuka se abrieron, pero ella preguntó: "Yo ... si lo sabes, ¿por qué no has hecho nada para detenerme?"

"¿No me estabas diciendo que ya no eres un niño? Algunos afirman que es nuestro tiempo como niños donde cometemos los errores y aprendemos las lecciones que nos ayudan a convertirnos en lo que seremos como adultos. Sin embargo, la verdad es que toda la vida es eso. No estamos atados al camino que nuestra infancia parecería estar guiándonos; la vida se trata de aprender y cambiar constantemente ". Los ojos de su padre se endurecieron cuando él dijo: "Sin embargo, marca mis palabras; has entrado en la etapa de tu vida donde las decisiones que tomas pueden tener consecuencias duraderas y terribles. Sé que me crees un viejo tonto encerrado en sus caminos, pero confía en mi experiencia cuando digo las dulces palabras que el hombre te susurra con el único fin de difundir la discordia.

"No conoces a Eiji," dijo Fuka enojado.

"Por tu bien, espero que tengas razón".

Presente:

Fuka sintió una profunda tristeza cuando comenzó a parpadear varias veces insegura de lo que estaba mal. Alcanzando sus ojos, sintió los senderos que marcaban dónde habían escapado sus lágrimas, uno de los cuales atrapó mirándolo con sorpresa por un momento. Se frotó los ojos mientras apartaba los recuerdos mientras intentaba controlar sus emociones nuevamente. Ella sacó un kunai y lo presionó contra su pecho mientras una vez más contemplaba poner fin a esta nueva existencia para poder volver a la más simple que había disfrutado durante siglos. Si bien no había tenido nada parecido a placer o dolor a menos que un oponente lograra rozar su cabello con un jutsu, tenía el beneficio de que ella tenía el control total de sus emociones. Aun así, por un momento dudó cuando su aparente regreso a la tierra de los vivos le prometió mucho más. Pero,

Tirando de la hoja hacia atrás, comenzó a tirar hacia adelante en su corazón, pero una voz le dijo: "¡Alto!" la hizo detenerse como una estatua. Levantó la vista hacia el jinchuriki cuya voz había sido, pero pensó que lo había imaginado ya que él todavía parecía inconsciente. Observó sorprendida y fascinada cómo el hombre aún inconsciente dijo: "Bien, ahora guarda ese kunai". Fuka trató de resistirse pero terminó volviéndola a guardar en su bolsa. Tan pronto como ella obedeció, el hombre inconsciente dijo: "Ahora, para que no lo intentes de nuevo, no permitas que te hagan daño a través de tu mano o cualquier otra. Además, no debes alertar a ninguno de tus camaradas sobre la retención de mi, así que ... quiero decir que Naruto te tiene encima. Asiente si lo entiendes. Fuka trató de resistir una vez más el poder de la Voz, pero finalmente asintió con la cabeza. Quien controlaba a Naruto parecía complacido, aunque era difícil de evaluar ya que su rostro seguía flojo. Después de un momento, la voz ordenó: "La única excepción para mantener tu propia seguridad es si Naruto está en peligro. Debes protegerlo con tu vida. Ahora ven aquí y quita el sello.

Fuka no se molestó en pelear mucho ya que parecía que el control de Jinchuriki sobre ella era absoluto. Después de quitar el sello, se le ordenó regresar a donde había estado parada unos momentos antes y se le pidió que esperara más instrucciones. Fuka hizo lo que le indicaron con un solo punto brillante a su situación actual, ya que ahora que estaba bajo el control del jinchuriki su mano errante parecía contenta con quedarse.

El pasado: el día 1

D se sentó en un taburete del bar Séptimo Cielo mientras disfrutaba del vino de ciruela que había pedido. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, aunque estaba en su segunda botella, no parecía sentir ninguno de los efectos que pensaba que tendría. Miró al único otro cliente, un anciano que parecía ser un cliente habitual, que le sonrió antes de levantar su vaso como si fuera un saludo y luego bajarlo. Se puso de pie temblorosamente mientras buscaba algo de dinero en su bolsillo antes de colocarlo en el mostrador y dijo: "Bueno, eso es para mí esta noche, Ibara. Cuídate."

La mujer detrás de la barra sonrió y dijo: "Tú también Masa".

"Sabes, Ibara, podría haber sido un día laborable, pero este lugar todavía estaba bastante muerto. ¿Cómo se supone que un viejo como yo se divierte en un lugar tan tranquilo como la tumba? Sabes lo que este lugar necesita son algunas camareras frescas. Preferiblemente los que tienen un gigante ... "

" ¿No me haces decirle a Ume que venga a recogerte ahora? Si está buscando el fin del silencio, estoy seguro de que le encantaría escuchar sus sugerencias para mi bar ", dijo divertido el dueño de Seventh Heaven, especialmente cuando el viejo se estremeció.

"¿Le harías eso a tu cliente más leal?"

"Lo haría porque la razón por la que está tan tranquilo aquí probablemente se deba a cómo un viejo lujurioso sigue asustando a los demás clientes".

El viejo se rió antes de saludar exageradamente antes de tropezar hacia la puerta. Limpió la barra donde había estado sentado antes de enviar una mirada para ver cómo estaba su cliente restante. D notó que se mordió el labio por un momento como si estuviera considerando preguntarle algo, pero luego pareció rechazar la idea. D levantó la botella vacía haciendo que Ibara se acercara a él después de recoger el dinero que le quedaba al viejo y le preguntó: "¿Quieres otro?"

"Claro", respondió él entregándosela. La mujer se volvió y D se tomó un momento para estudiar su reflejo en algunas de las botellas de licor que estaba enfrentando. El clon admitió que sin la mirada fría que siempre había dirigido hacia Naruto cada vez que la veía recogiendo a su hijo de la academia, la mujer era bastante hermosa. Ella se volvió hacia él para colocar la botella de arcilla rellena frente a él antes de darse la vuelta para poner el dinero que había recogido en la caja registradora. D notó que su mirada se desvió hacia una imagen de ella parada con su hijo y adivinó a su esposo sentado encima. Se mordió el labio de nuevo, así que D preguntó: "¿Te molesta algo?"

"N-no, ¿por qué lo preguntas?"

D se encogió de hombros y respondió: "Podría ser solo mi imaginación, pero tengo la sensación de que hay algo en mí que te hace sentir incómodo".

"Lo siento", dijo Ibara rápidamente. "Ciertamente no quiero hacer que un cliente que paga sienta que no lo quiero cerca". D estaba un poco sorprendido de lo rápido que era la mujer para tranquilizarlo. Había temido no haber cambiado su apariencia lo suficiente como para engañarla y que su parecido con Naruto estaba detrás de su aprensión. Y aunque sabía que la estrella de Naruto estaba en ascenso en la aldea, se sorprendió especialmente cuando Ibara agregó: "La verdad es que te pareces a alguien en esta aldea a quien he hecho daño en el pasado. Tenía la esperanza de que fueras él, pero solo disfrazado.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que este tipo necesitaría un disfraz para venir aquí?"

Ibara dio una sonrisa triste cuando dijo: "Porque cuando era solo un niño, solía estar contento cada vez que escuchaba cómo fallaba en la Academia. Incluso iría tan lejos como para hablar lo suficientemente alto como para que él lo escuche mientras habla con mi amigo ".

D mantuvo la calma, aunque sintió algo de la ira que imaginó que Naruto sentiría al saber que la mujer tenía la intención de que él escuchara muchas de las cosas hirientes que había dicho. "¿Por qué dime esto?" preguntó él ya que su repentina confesión le pareció bastante extraña.

Ibara suspiró antes de admitir: "No estoy segura. Quizás es porque te pareces a él. Dudo que alguna vez pueda hablar con él, y considerando cómo han cambiado las opiniones desde entonces, probablemente pensaría que estoy tratando de ponerme del lado correcto de la historia. Mi hijo solía decirme que su sueño era ser Hokage. Bueno, cuando suceda, habrá muchas personas que se preocuparán de que él busque devolverle el favor por la forma en que fue tratado mientras crecía ".

D negó con la cabeza y señaló: "Podría estar visitando Konoha, pero por lo que escuché sobre el Hokage anterior, cualquiera que busque elevarse a esa posición solo para resolver algunos rencores no valdrá la pena. "

Ibara asintió en reconocimiento a su declaración, pero dijo: "Aún así, nos lo merecemos".

"Bueno, ya que me parezco a este tipo, ¿por qué no me dices lo que quieres decirle? Quién sabe, tal vez algún día tus sentimientos puedan llegar a él.

La mujer de cabello oscuro dio una sonrisa de complicidad como si adivinara que solo estaba buscando chismes, pero decidió por qué no se encogió de hombros aunque ella dijo: "Claro, pero no aquí. ¿Te gustaría continuar esta conversación arriba?

D asintió de acuerdo, así que ayudó a Ibara a cerrar la noche colocando los taburetes y las sillas boca abajo sobre las mesas y el bar mientras ella encerraba. Luego agarró una botella de licor antes de guiarlo a un conjunto de escaleras que conducen a sus viviendas. Al entrar, D notó que, aunque era tan grande como la planta baja, la habitación solo parecía situada para un solo ocupante. Ibara se mudó a la cocina quitándose la diadema de tela que llevaba y arrojándola sobre el mostrador, dijo: "Siéntase como en casa".

D hizo lo que le sugirió sentarse en un gran sofá donde Ibara se unió a él sentado en el extremo opuesto después de darle un vaso y verter un poco del líquido marrón oscuro en él. Se sirvió un poco para sí misma y bajó un suspiro mientras ardía. Metiendo los pies debajo de ella mientras miraba a su invitado, sonrió al notar que él lo miraba con recelo y le preguntó: "¿Demasiado fuerte para ti?"

Al escuchar el desafío en su voz, D se tragó el contenido de un solo trago y jadeó cuando le quemó la garganta como un Jutsu de Fuego mal encendido antes de responder con voz ronca: "No, en absoluto".

Ibara se echó a reír con un sonido musical que nuevamente sorprendió a D considerando que todos los recuerdos de ella que había recibido de Naruto eran de una cara con el ceño fruncido constante y los ojos fríos. Rápidamente se cubrió la boca y dijo: "Lo siento".

"No lo hagas", dijo D igual de divertido, "es un poco fuerte".

La mujer asintió mientras se servía a sí misma y a él otro vaso antes de decir: "Gracias". D la miró confundida por un momento, incitándola a explicar: "Ha pasado un tiempo desde que me he reído así".

"Pareces lo suficientemente alegre con los clientes", señaló D.

Ibara sonrió mientras explicaba: "Un truco del oficio. Hay un viejo dicho que dice que un camarero es una persona más efectiva para descargar sus preocupaciones que un cónyuge o miembro del elenco religioso. Si vamos a ser confesores de una persona, entonces no podemos parecer que tenemos nuestras propias cargas ".

"Suena agotador".

"Puede ser", admitió Ibara luciendo un poco cansada. Pero empujando un poco de su cabello detrás de la oreja, agregó con un tono de diversión: "Pero te permite escuchar muchas cosas interesantes".

D soltó una risita divertida mientras preguntaba: "Aún así, ¿quién escucha las preocupaciones de los camareros?"

Ibara sonrió antes de responder: "Bueno, por eso te traje aquí".

Al devolverle la sonrisa, D dijo: "Así es". Ajustando su posición para que la enfrentara, le preguntó: "Entonces, ¿qué le dirías a esta persona a la que dices que me parezco?"

A pesar de la atmósfera alegre que se había establecido, se desvaneció de manera similar al bloqueo del sol por las nubes de tormenta. Ibara colocó su vaso sobre la mesa de café cerca de la botella de licor, antes de darse la vuelta para tomar una foto de la mesa del fondo. Pasó los dedos sobre la imagen de una manera anhelante que D supuso que probablemente era una copia de la foto de su familia que estaba en el bar. D vio que las lágrimas comenzaban a juntarse en los ojos de la mujer antes de que ella lo mirara y dijera: "Si fueras él ... yo ... solo quiero agradecerte". Agradecerte por no dejar que una persona mezquina y horrible como yo te impida convertirte en un brillante ejemplo de lo que debería ser un shinobi de Konoha ". La expresión de sorpresa de D condujo a la mujer, ya que le resultaba fácil imaginar que la persona con la que quería confesarse usaría una similar. Le resulta cada vez más fácil imaginarse a D con el pelo rubio y las marcas de bigotes, explicó como si hablar con la persona que deseara estuviera sentada frente a ella: "Yo ... dudo que te hayas dado cuenta, pero mi hijo se graduó al mismo tiempo que tú". Nunca interactuaste con él debido a mi insistencia ... pero desearía que lo hubieras hecho. Desearía no haber sido tan tonto como para juzgarte por lo que pudiste ... "

Ibara se detuvo repentinamente de violar la ley del Tercero, ya que aunque ahora la aldea entera estaba al tanto del estado de jinchuriki de Naruto. La mujer no estaba segura de si el tabú se aplicaba a los visitantes de la aldea y, aunque dudaba que el Anbu apareciera de repente, no quería arriesgarse porque sabía que ya estaba bordeando una delgada línea. Sin embargo, vio al hombre frente a ella como una rara oportunidad de disminuir parte de la carga que llevaba como resultado de la culpa que sentía por sus acciones pasadas. D la sorprendió mientras aparentemente jugaba simulando ser la persona a la que se referían sus palabras cuando dijo: "Supongo que te estás refiriendo a mi carga". Ella asintió y él canalizó lo que sospechaba que Naruto diría, "Ibara, no necesitas disculparte por ..."

"Estás equivocado", dijo Ibara con fuerza. "Me equivoqué y empujé a mi hijo a ignorarte también. B ... Pero a pesar de eso, si no te levantas por encima de eso, entonces ... —Miró la imagen y sostuvo que las lágrimas reunidas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos sobre ella.

D no estaba seguro de qué hacer al principio, pero decidió cerrar la distancia entre ellos y abrazarla. La sintió endurecerse y temió haber cruzado una línea, pero después de un momento ella comenzó a sollozar en su pecho. La sostuvo hasta que ella se calmó antes de decir: "No es necesario que sigas si no quieres".

"Yo ... quiero continuar si no te importa", dijo Ibara sacando la cabeza de su pecho. Mirando la foto nuevamente, continuó: "Mi hijo, después de graduarse, realizó un puñado de misiones de rango D. Después de varios meses le rogó a su padre que lo llevara a una misión de rango C. Mi esposo estuvo de acuerdo y tomaron un trabajo para proteger la casa de una familia rica en la Tierra de los Bosques. Hubo algunos robos violentos donde familias enteras fueron aniquiladas. Pero en ese momento la misión todavía estaba clasificada en C porque nadie sabía que había una participación de shinobi en ese momento. Eso cambió cuando el Shinobazu atacó a la familia que mi hijo y mi esposo fueron asignados a proteger ".

Ella se apagó de nuevo, así que D recordó al grupo que Naruto había encontrado y dijo: "¿Fueron asesinados por ellos?"

Ibara asintió de nuevo y miró a punto de perder el control de sus emociones una vez más, así que colocó un brazo sobre su hombro para empujarla contra su pecho. Ella se derritió contra él antes de terminar su cuento: "La familia escapó a costa de la vida de mi hijo y mi esposo. Pero pudieron alertar a las autoridades de la existencia de los Shinobazu y gracias al hombre al que te pareces finalmente fueron llevados ante la justicia ". Ibara suspiró y agregó: "Ojalá tuviera el coraje de decírselo a la cara".

D sonrió cálidamente mientras inclinaba su rostro hacia arriba para mirarlo a los ojos y dijo amablemente: "Estoy seguro de que tus sentimientos lo alcanzarán algún día, hasta entonces, gracias por compartirlo conmigo".

Ibara sonrió y respondió: "Gracias por escuchar. Se sintió bien compartirlo con alguien que no sea Tsubaki ".

D estaba a punto de sugerir que se pusiera en marcha, pero de repente recibió una explosión de placer. Habiendo sentido algo similar cuando los clones con los que había sido creado se desembolsaron después de su tiempo con Tayuya. Se puso rígido al sentir que los recuerdos de un clon recientemente creado y terminado comienzan a asaltarlo. Rápidamente se enteró de que los amantes de Naruto se habían reunido para mostrar aún más su devoción por él. Los recuerdos del clon que acababa de absorber habían sido uno de los muchos que Naruto había creado para ayudar a complacer a sus amantes mientras entretenía a Kiyomi y Anko. Como tal, tuvo un destello de Tsunade mirándolo lascivamente antes de correrse en su garganta mientras tragaba la polla del clon hasta la base.

Como resultado, D sintió que su propia virilidad se hinchaba rápidamente, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Ibara mientras observaba el contorno que aparecía en su muslo derecho. "Oh, Dios mío", dijo mientras lo veía endurecerse, "No me digas que tienes algo por llorar a las mujeres mayores".

Una avergonzada D rápidamente respondió: "Lo siento por eso. A veces tiene una mente propia. Supongo que se podría decir que es una condición médica.

A Ibara le pareció lindo el tinte rojo de las mejillas de D cuando dijo: "No te avergüences, se llama ser joven". Al darse cuenta de que estaba tenso cuando estaba atrapado, dijo: "Parece incómodo".

"Un poco", dijo D creyendo que estaba desarrollando una caja de bolas azules debido al endurecimiento anterior que había experimentado cuando los clones con Tayuya se habían dispersado mientras estaban en el bar. Temía que si no se ocupaba de eso tan pronto como el resto de los clones de Naruto desaparecieran, se correría en sus pantalones, lo que sería mucho más mortificante para él. Se preparó para disculparse, pero las palabras para hacerlo fueron reemplazadas por: "Ibara ... ¿qué estás haciendo?"

Ibara, habiendo puesto su mano sobre la ingle de D, bajó la mosca y metió la mano en sus pantalones para sacar su polla. Ella acarició con cautela unas cuantas veces antes de mirarlo a los ojos azules y decirle: "T-has sido tan amable conmigo". Déjame ayudarte ahora. D consideró rechazar la oferta ya que no estaba seguro de lo que sucedería si un clon se acostara con una mujer desatada, pero pensó que Naruto le daría la bienvenida a la mujer a su harén si surgía la necesidad, ya que era uno de los objetivos de su creación. disfrutar del momento.

Y disfrutó cuando él bajó la boca hacia su polla, lo que lo hizo crecer mientras giraba su lengua alrededor de su cabeza antes de tragársela. Su cabeza se balanceó en su regazo causando que D colocara su mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza mientras él gemía apreciativamente. Sin embargo, después de varios minutos de esto y con ganas de explorar su cuerpo, él apartó la mano de su cabello y comenzó a apretar su trasero a través de su vestido, haciéndola gemir a su alrededor mientras chupaba su polla enérgicamente. Acostado en el sofá a su lado, giró a Ibara para que ella estuviera acostada de manera similar para que él pudiera levantar su vestido y meter la cabeza entre sus muslos para comenzar a lamer su coño a través de su ropa interior. Ella gimió una vez más mientras se estimulaban mutuamente las piernas mientras D deslizaba sus bragas hacia un lado para disfrutar de los fluidos que su cuerpo estaba ofreciendo directamente.

D sintió un hormigueo familiar en su cuerpo diciéndole que se estaba acercando a su clímax y, aunque gracias a los recuerdos recientes del clon que acababa de disiparse, sabía que era bueno durante al menos cuatro o cinco clímax antes de tener que preocuparse por compartir Un destino similar. Sospechaba que podría ser bueno para más, ya que creía que la razón por la que el alcohol que había bebido antes no lo afectaba era porque todo se había convertido en chakra para mantener su existencia. Sin embargo, no deseaba probar tal teoría, por lo que sabía que tenía que ser bastante conservador con sus liberaciones, ya que ella podría literalmente chuparle la vida. Por lo tanto, comenzó a apuntar su clítoris con su lengua mientras enterraba un dedo dentro de ella.

"Oh ... dioses ... si sigues haciendo eso ... yo ..."

Ibara no terminó su oración mientras su coño se apretaba alrededor del dedo que había estado usando para acariciar sus paredes internas. Ella gimió suavemente mientras su clímax sacudía su cuerpo, lo cual aunque se había dado mucho en los años transcurridos desde que perdió a su esposo y se llevó algunos amantes. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, la que estaba experimentando actualmente parecía mucho más intensa que cualquiera de las anteriores. Sospechaba que se debía al hecho de que una parte de ella estaba fingiendo que era Naruto con quien estaba.

Se sintió un poco culpable, pero sospechaba que D sabía que lo estaba usando de tal manera que esperaba que se fuera por la mañana. Ella recibió alguna confirmación de que este era el caso cuando D preguntó: "¿Es suficiente o le gustaría continuar?"

Ibara dudó por un momento, antes de responder: "Continuemos".

D le dirigió una amable sonrisa que contenía una pizca de lujuria corriendo por sus venas cuando dijo: "Esperaba que dijeras eso. Ahora, ¿por qué no me muestras exactamente cómo quieres agradecer a Naruto?

Ibara se puso de pie a pesar de que le pareció un poco extraño cómo había mencionado el contenedor de las nueve colas. A ella le había sonado casi como si estuviera confirmando que efectivamente era a quién se había destinado su confesión anterior y tal vez a quién estaba viendo cuando le ofreció su cuerpo. Aún así, con las palabras no dichas ahora al aire libre, sintió su culpa por fingir que D era el jinchuriki rubio desvanecerse. Pensó que debía de mostrarse en su rostro o en su lenguaje corporal a medida que la sonrisa que llevaba puesta D se hizo más grande. Agradeciendo mentalmente al hombre por dejarla expresar sus emociones de tal manera que se subió el vestido antes de quitarse las bragas. Dándose la vuelta, se arrodilló ante su mesa de café y luego apoyó el torso sobre ella.

D sonrió mientras miraba a la mujer mientras ella pasaba los dedos por el pelaje recortado entre las piernas para abrirle los labios. "Por favor acepte mi cuerpo como un medio para enmendar la forma en que lo traté en el pasado y como gracias por lo que ha hecho por mí"

D se deslizó detrás de ella desde el sofá. Pasó su polla contra sus pliegues lisos burlonamente antes de inclinarse sobre su cuerpo para susurrarle al oído: "Acepto tu cuerpo y tu gratitud en su lugar. Pero si alguna vez te encuentras en una situación similar con él, debes saber que no guarda rencor contra ti y se alegra de que sus acciones hayan ayudado ".

Al escuchar la sincera sinceridad en su voz que quería, estaba a punto de preguntarle cómo podía saber eso, pero en lugar de eso gimió cuando su coño se extendió alrededor de su polla. D se tomó un momento para disfrutar de la sensación del calor húmedo de Ibara en el que ahora estaba inmerso. Luego comenzó a retirarse lentamente causando que el camarero gimiera en pérdida antes de regresar tan lentamente a su punto de partida. Su ritmo fue lento y deliberado hasta que ella le suplicó: "Por favor, cógeme. Revuelve mis entrañas con tu polla.

"Muy bien", dijo D cuando comenzó a mover sus caderas cada vez más rápido hasta que golpeó sus caderas contra su trasero. Agarrándola por los hombros, apartó su cuerpo de la mesa para que su espalda descansara contra su pecho. Girando su rostro hacia él, le preguntó: "¿Cómo es? ¿Estás disfrutando mi polla?

"Sí", siseó Ibara antes de recibir un beso que le quitó el aliento. Su lengua buscó la suya y se encontró a medio camino, donde comenzaron a rodar entre sí. Ella gimió en su boca cuando sus manos se levantaron hacia su pecho donde él apretó sus senos a través de su vestido. Ibara no podía creer lo increíble que se sentía estar en los brazos del joven o tener su polla enterrada dentro de ella. Una parte de ella sentía que era debido a un sentimiento de orgullo que un joven tan viril la encontrara lo suficientemente atractiva como para acostarse. Pero otra parte sintió que también se debía a sus palabras, que casi parecían bastante proféticas, ya que al expresar su gratitud y sentimientos ahora de alguna manera llegarían a la persona para la que estaban destinadas.

Un impulso particularmente poderoso hizo que Ibara rompiera el beso mientras jadeaba de placer. Se dio cuenta de que D estaba cerca cuando lo sintió crecer aún más dentro de ella. Acercándose también a su fin, colocó sus manos sobre su mesa de café y comenzó a empujarse contra sus empujes cada vez más erráticos.

D aunque era parte de su misión ver si podía atar a alguien, sentía que era correcto alertar a Ibara de su liberación. "Estoy a punto de explotar ... podría tener algo de ..."

"Dentro", suplicó la mujer, "quiero sentir que me llenas. Está bien que hoy sea un día seguro ".

"E-eso no es ... joder", dijo D perdiendo su batalla para contenerse mientras comenzaba a llenar el útero de Ibara con su semilla. Ella gritó en voz alta un latido más tarde cuando llegó al clímax junto con él. D se bombeó dentro de sus paredes agarradoras varias veces más mientras continuaban ordeñándolo antes de resbalarse y caer de espaldas contra el sofá.

D se sintió débil, pero no de una manera peligrosa, ya que supuso que probablemente había usado menos de un cuarto de chakra. Aún así, mientras veía que su semilla comenzaba a aparecer lentamente en el quim satisfecho de la mujer de cabello castaño oscuro, supo que no debería dejarse llevar, ya que podría encontrarse cerca del agotamiento del chakra antes de darse cuenta. Afortunadamente, no parecía que Ibara estuviera en condiciones de continuar, ya que aún no se había movido de su liberación. Levantándose para poder ver su rostro, notó que sus ojos estaban cerrados cuando ella se desmayó por el placer.

D aprovechó la situación mientras le susurraba algunas instrucciones al oído en caso de que ella se hubiera atado a él. Sin embargo, incluso cuando terminó de instruirla para que visitara a Naruto por la mañana si lo fuera, sabía que no era como cuando Naruto usaba La Voz, parecía aplicar un sentido de orden a sus palabras. Sin sentir la reverberación que normalmente pasaba por el jinchuriki mientras lo usaba, D supuso que, aunque fue hecho usando el chakra contaminado de Naruto, no fue suficiente para atar a la mujer. Se preguntó por qué, pero sospechaba que se debía a su origen como copia del original. Él teorizó que desde que Tayuya había afirmado que ella podía sentir la diferencia entre el chakra de Naruto y el de Kanji cuando este había intentado atarla a él.

D supuso que estaba bastante cerca de la verdad, pero sabía que pensarlo más en ese momento no tenía sentido. Levantó a la mujer y la llevó a su cama, donde la colocó. Él sonrió gentilmente cuando su belleza lo golpeó nuevamente mientras ella dormía tranquilamente, esperando que Naruto también pudiera ver su rostro sin la ira que había dirigido hacia él cuando era niño, le dejó una simple nota que decía: "Eres sentimientos lo alcanzará algún día ". Luego la dejó en casa cuando comenzó su viaje hacia Paradise City.

El Presente:

El sello que Fuka había quitado solo había desaparecido por unos segundos antes de que Kiyomi entrara en pánico cuando dijo mentalmente: "¡Kushina! Naruto es él ... "

" Está bien ", dijo Kushina casi capaz de sentir el alivio que Kiyomi emitió en su declaración. La preocupación del humano Bijuu aumentó de nuevo cuando Uzumaki agregó: "Actualmente está siendo retenido por un monje llamado Sora y varios shinobi intentan cambiarlo por una recompensa".

"Tenemos que discutir su definición de lo que significa bien", respondió Kiyomi con agitación.

Kushina calmó a Kiyomi explicando: "Quise decir que no está herido físicamente. Tenía un sello colocado sobre él para evitar que Hiraishining se fuera, así como para sellar su chakra. Supongo que también disminuyó tu capacidad de sentir su presencia.

"Lo hizo", confirmó Kiyomi. "¿Cómo lo quitaste?"

"Una mujer llamada Fuka cometió el error de desviarse de su chakra, parece que se unió a él en el proceso".

"Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo allí?", Preguntó Kiyomi con enojo.

"Naruto todavía está inconsciente y, a pesar del hecho de que las drogas que usaron para dominarlo se han consumido debido a lo rápido que actuaban, aún no se ha despertado. No estoy seguro de por qué, "dijo Kushina la última parte teñida de preocupación.

Kiyomi rápidamente dijo: "Entonces toma el control de su cuerpo y vete de allí o que el cielo me ayude a que yo ..."

"Cálmate", dijo Kushina su calma frente al peligro de que su hijo era la única razón su amante escuchó. "Parece que necesitan mantener vivo a Naruto, de lo contrario ya lo habrían matado. Traté de reunir la inteligencia que pude sobre quién colocó la recompensa, pero hasta ahora parece que ellos tampoco lo saben. Supongo que se colocó en una de las organizaciones clandestinas que manejan estos asuntos ".

"Podría ser cualquiera", dijo Kiyomi con ira, "¿Qué importa?"

"Si alguien está buscando secuestrar a mi hijo, creo que es mejor que sepamos quién", dijo Kushina perdiendo a su compositor. "Necesitamos saber dónde enfocar nuestras energías para combatir esta amenaza porque, como usted señaló, podría ser cualquiera. Quizás Tobi está haciendo un movimiento contra Naruto.

"Sin la estatua no le serviría de mucho", informó Kiyomi a la madre de su amante. "No pudimos devolverlo a su punto de descanso original, pero sin el Rinnegan está más allá de la capacidad de Tobi para recuperarlo".

"Entonces podría ser otra aldea shinobi por lo que sabemos", respondió Kushina.

Kiyomi estaba a punto de responder que dudaba que ese fuera el caso, pero incluso con las buenas relaciones actuales entre Kumo, Suna y Konoha. No podía negar que tal vez Iwagakure o Kirigakure tratarían de secuestrar a Naruto para reclamar su Bijuu como propio. Sobre todo porque actualmente junto con Suna, también eran aldeas sin un jinchuriki que los colocaba en una grave desventaja militar. Aunque Kiyomi dudaba que las otras aldeas recurrieran a un tercero para manejar una misión tan importante, ella podía entender que lo hicieran para tener una negación plausible. Después de todo, se sospechaba que Iwa usaba una táctica, ya que suscitaron problemas a lo largo de su frontera occidental para poder intervenir y calmarla, anexaron a sus vecinos con el pretexto de restaurar el orden.

"Es un juego arriesgado que estás jugando Kushina", dijo Kiyomi. "¿Qué pasa si lo entregan y deciden extraerlo para crear un nuevo Jinchuriki?"

"No te preocupes, no dejaré que llegue tan lejos", dijo Kushina, "voy a lograrlo para que no puedan extraer tu poder de él".

Kiyomi tenía una idea de lo que Kushina estaba diciendo, así que comenzó a decir: "No me digas ..."

Interrumpiendo a la mujer, ella dijo: "De todos modos, ¿qué pasa con Kakashi y los demás?"

Kiyomi frunció el ceño pero dejó que el asunto cayera cuando respondió: "Una vez que Naruto se oscureció, fue todo lo que pudimos hacer para evitar que Tsunade enviara a la mitad de Konoha al País de las Verduras, especialmente porque parece que Kakashi y los demás están luchando por sus vidas. Sin embargo, aquellos que no están alineados con una aldea en particular no tienen esa obligación. Sage y Naruko están cerca de su posición ahora. Ahora me imagino que Naruko puede sentir a Naruto que estará más motivada que nunca para enfrentar la amenaza que enfrenta el escuadrón de Kakashi. Informaré a los demás de lo que has planeado, pero no dejes que esta artimaña dure mucho más tiempo o de lo contrario intervendré para extraer a Naruto yo mismo.

Kiyomi terminó la comunicación cuando Kushina miró a su hijo aún dormido con la esperanza de que se despertara pronto para poder despedirse antes de que la situación se descontrolara demasiado.

Kakashi envió una bola de fuego por las escaleras casi destruidas que conducían desde el primer nivel de la base de los castillos hasta el suelo. Su jutsu destruyó varias de las criaturas como zombis antes de golpear la base de las escaleras. Un kunoichi de Watari a su lado arrojó varios kunai a través de la brecha que había hecho en las filas de los zombis y se enterró en las escaleras en el mismo lugar donde había golpeado su jutsu. Las etiquetas explosivas colocadas en ellos se dispararon creando un cráter de buen tamaño, además de volar a varios zombis más de sus pies y al costado de las escaleras.

Kakashi se ahorró un momento para mirar a la joven mujer vestida con un traje beige claro similar al resto de los Watari, excepto que parecía más personalizada, lo que el jounin sospechaba se debía a su personalidad bastante valiente. En lugar del típico calzado shinobi, sus pies y tobillos estaban fuertemente vendados mostrando sus dedos de los pies y los talones. Su cabello negruzco estaba recogido en un moño que se extendía hasta su cintura. Él se rió entre dientes cuando ella bajó la mirada de manera insultante hacia la horda que aún avanzaba y gritó: "Será mejor que lo pienses dos veces si vas a intentar comer el gran Ibuki".

"No creo que comernos sea su objetivo", declaró Kakashi pateando a uno de los zombis antes de que pudiera atacarlo. Miró a su alrededor para ver a los otros Watari arrojando shuriken o disparando jutsu a las filas de las criaturas mientras trataban de subir las escaleras muy dañadas. Kakashi al darse cuenta de que los Watari habían sido traicionados teniendo en cuenta que algunos de los zombis que los enfrentaban eran Watari muertos, que sospechaba que habían sido asesinados durante la incursión de Flower Village, y que el resto ahora estaba atrapado en la aldea junto con las aparentes criaturas no muertas que habían ofrecido. ellos una alianza, ya que pensó que necesitarían a cada persona disponible para defender el castillo y los civiles de la horda aparentemente interminable.

Afortunadamente hasta el momento, las criaturas no parecían tener ninguna de las habilidades o talentos del shinobi que habían sido asesinados para crearlos, pero tenía pocas dudas de que el verdadero propósito del jutsu era simplemente desgastarlos. Miró hacia atrás y tuvo que modificar ligeramente su opinión al ver a Sakura curando a un Watari que había sido demasiado descuidado al atacar a algunas de las criaturas y, como resultado, le arrancaron el brazo de la cuenca. Se ahorró un momento para estudiar a su estudiante y estaba orgulloso de su compostura considerando que había aprendido que ella había pensado que Naruto había sido asesinado. Afortunadamente, algunos de los Watari que habían presenciado el altercado entre Naruto y Sora les habían informado que parecía que todavía estaba vivo mientras lo habían llevado.

Se dio cuenta de que su estudiante parecía más tranquilo ahora, haciéndole preguntarse si tal vez ahora ella podría determinar si los Watari habían estado diciendo la verdad. "¡Oye viejo, presta atención!"

Kakashi giró su mirada hacia adelante a tiempo para ver a Ibuki saltar sobre él pateando al zombi que estaba a punto de agarrarlo en el cuello, aplastando su tráquea y luego en la cara antes de voltearse sobre él. "Gracias", dijo Kakashi con aprecio. El zombi recuperó el equilibrio, por lo que rápidamente le dio una palmada en la espalda antes de lanzarlo a varios de los que le seguían. El grupo de zombies cayó por las escaleras antes de explotar en una bola de fuego.

Un shinobi Watari cayó hacia atrás mientras el zombie que atravesó el cofre con su espada seguía avanzando. Fue salvado por Toka, quien pateó el mango de la espada que lo impulsaba y los varios zombis detrás de él hacia atrás. El Zombie con la espada atravesada golpeó las escaleras haciendo que la espada se clavara en el suelo, pero el zombie sin inmutarse se levantó haciendo un agujero vicioso a través de su pecho antes de intentar subir hacia ellos nuevamente. Los Watari Toka salvados volvieron corriendo de la línea del frente llorando por lo desesperada que era su posición.

Toka tomó el lugar de la persona en la línea de defensa cuando informó: "Estas criaturas han rodeado el castillo pero parecen demasiado tontas para subir por la retaguardia".

"Seamos agradecidos por los pequeños milagros", declaró Kakashi creando un muro de barro a mitad de camino por las escaleras. Los zombis atrapados en el mismo lado del shinobi fueron destruidos rápidamente, dándoles a los shinobi de Konoha y a Watari tiempo para recuperar el aliento. El muro pronto comenzó a romperse bajo los implacables golpes de los muertos vivientes contra él, pero los pocos minutos fueron necesarios ya que Kakashi ordenó que los que habían estado luchando durante las últimas horas se retiraran para que los shinobi más frescos pudieran tomar sus lugares.

Siguiendo a Toka como Watari, ocupó su lugar en la fila y se preparó para que cayera el muro, preguntó: "¿Qué pasa con el plan de contingencia?"

"Hemos manipulado las escaleras hasta el segundo nivel del castillo para explotar", le informó Toka. "Podríamos simplemente llevar a todos allí ahora".

"Sí, pero luego nos deja en la peligrosa posición de no tener a dónde ir", dijo Kakashi. "Creo que es probable que quien sea que haya lanzado este jutsu todavía esté cerca. También es probable que sea un gran usuario de la tierra, si el jutsu de barrera y la descripción que nos dieron los Watari sobre el origen de estas criaturas es correcta. Si ese es el caso, es probable que esté jugando con nosotros y simplemente podría crear algunos puentes terrestres para ayudar a su asalto ".

"Que no lo haya hecho, también podría significar que se fue y que este jutsu está destinado simplemente a retrasarnos mientras escapan ... aunque ese no parece ser el caso".

Al escuchar algo en la voz de Toka, preguntó: "Supongo que la comunicación se ha restablecido".

La Senju inclinó la cabeza y dijo suavemente: "Actualmente está parado, así que no estoy seguro de qué esperan sus captores".

"Bueno, esperemos que sea simplemente una señal de que las cosas también se están desmoronando", dijo Kakashi tomando un lugar para mirar al Watari y apuntalar cualquier agujero en la línea defensiva que aparecía mientras intentaba descansar y recuperar algo. chakra.

Fuka observó cómo el jinchuriki permanecía inmóvil durante lo que pareció una eternidad. Incapaz de moverse del lugar que le habían ordenado que tomara, dejó que sus recuerdos volvieran al pasado.

Varios siglos en el pasado:

Fuka hizo una pausa por un momento mientras se acercaba al pequeño claro cerca de la aldea portuaria donde había navegado hacia donde Eiji había dicho que la conocería. Habían pasado varios días desde su deserción de su hogar, y en el tiempo que ella había estudiado el viejo pergamino que albergaba algunos de los Jutsu Prohibidos Uzumaki. Para su sorpresa, solo contenía dos jutsu, los cuales parecían estar conectados, pero primero requerían la muerte de los echadores. Se preguntó si esa era la razón por la que aún no había notado ninguna señal de que su compañero Uzumaki la estaba persiguiendo, ya que su padre probablemente había considerado el pergamino de poco valor. Una parte de ella esperaba que su padre también diera su aprobación tácita de su elección, pero dudaba que ese fuera el caso.

Sin embargo, a pesar de estar a pocos pasos de su futura felicidad, dudó al sentir la culpa de sus acciones asentarse sobre sus hombros. Al recordar la última noche de Eiji en Uzushiogakure, recordó haberle dicho: "No es justo. ¿Por qué mi clan tiene que ser tan cabeza de cerdo?

Eiji la había abrazado suavemente mientras decía: "No es solo tu clan, querida. Hay muchos que se opusieron a que yo también viniera a mi clan ".

Estando enamorada y queriendo pasar el resto de su vida con él, ella dijo: "E-entonces, dejémoslos. P-podríamos comenzar un clan propio.

Eiji sonrió cálidamente pero dijo: "Nada me haría más feliz, Fuka. Pero ambos sabemos que hacerlo solo garantizaría que ambos clanes nos persigan. No es exactamente como imaginé que nuestros dos clanes se unieran para un propósito común ".

Fuka suspiró al saber que él decía la verdad y dijo con tristeza: "¿Eso significa que nunca volveré a verte?"

Eiji suspiró decepcionado cuando admitió: "Lo más probable. Me llevó a pedirle muchos favores a mi padre para que mi líder del Clan aceptara incluso permitirme venir a negociar. Ahora que mis esfuerzos han sido rechazados, me temo que hay pocas posibilidades de que acepte que lo intente por segunda vez. Aunque nunca te olvidaré, Fuka.

"No quiero esto, quiero estar contigo para siempre. ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí y te unes a mi clan?

Eiji acarició su ardiente pelo rojo mientras decía con un poco de crítica: "Fuka, ¿honestamente crees que tu padre me aceptaría? Ha dejado en claro su aversión hacia mí. No, nuestros caminos deben separarse aquí ... aunque ... "

Se interrumpió y le pidió a Fuka que preguntara: "¿Qué es? ¿Hay alguna manera de que estemos juntos?

"¿Por qué no vienes conmigo Fuka?"

"¿De verdad crees que mi situación sería diferente en tu pueblo que la tuya estaría aquí?"

"Es posible", dijo Eiji después de pensarlo un momento, "Mi líder, aunque escéptico, al menos me permitió intentar unir nuestras aldeas. Estoy seguro de que sería bienvenido ... pero requeriría una muestra de lealtad hacia nosotros para calmar cualquier pensamiento de que podría ser un espía para los Uzumaki ".

"¿Q-qué quieres decir?"

"Hay un pergamino que contiene un jutsu que sé que mi líder de clan está interesado. Si pudieras traer ese pergamino, sé que nos permitiría estar juntos".

Fuka frunció el ceño mientras se alejaba de Eiji mientras le preguntaba: "¿Cómo puedes pedirme que traicione a mi Clan así?"

"No estoy preguntando", dijo Eiji sorprendiéndola, "simplemente te estoy diciendo lo que creo que sería necesario para que estemos juntos". Él se colocó detrás de ella y le susurró al oído: "Sé que es algo difícil de pensar. Así que deséchalo de tu mente, hagamos que esta última noche sea memorable. Él comenzó a besar su cuello mientras sus manos se deslizaban alrededor de sus caderas tirando de ella contra él, "Pero, esperaré en el claro cerca de Fisherman's Bluff todas las noches de luna llena esperando que encuentres tu camino hacia mí otra vez".

Luego extendió la mano para ahuecar sus senos haciendo que Fuka gimiera mientras se hundían en el suelo para mostrar una vez más su afecto mutuo.

Fuka se sonrojó al recordarlo, e incapaz de negarse a sí misma su felicidad solo había esperado hasta la llegada de la primera luna llena desde que Eiji se había ido para robar el pergamino y abandonar su aldea. Una parte de ella temía que Eiji ya se hubiera mudado y que hubiera traicionado su casa por nada, pero escuchó una ramita que se rompió y todas las dudas sobre sus acciones fueron desterradas de su mente cuando gritó: "Eiji".

Corriendo hacia el ruido, sonrió alegremente cuando vio al hombre que había abandonado su casa por darle una complacida a cambio. Ella corrió hacia sus brazos cuando él dijo suavemente: "Trajiste el pergamino. Me alegro de que hayas venido."

"Yo también", dijo besándolo apasionadamente.

Ella jadeó de dolor momentos después cuando sintió que algo la apuñaló por la espalda. Mirando detrás de ella, vio que la guardaespaldas de Eiji era la que sostenía la espada corta enterrada en su espalda. La mujer lo liberó y la hizo caer de las manos de Eiji, aunque él se aseguró de agarrar el pergamino que sostenía. Ya despidiendo a Fuka, indicó el pequeño corte en su ropa y dijo: "Maldita sea Kagerou, casi me apuñalas también".

Su guardaespaldas sonrió cuando ella dijo: "Tienes suerte de que no apunte más bajo. ¿Sabes lo enojado que me hizo verte seducir a esa vaca?

Fuka trató de agarrar el pie de Eiji pero solo logró enganchar débilmente la pierna de su pantalón cuando ella preguntó: "¿Eiji, por qué?"

"Ven, Fuka, ten un poco de dignidad al final y date cuenta de que fuiste engañado y que eres como el pobre ratón para mi gato ahora que tengo lo que quiero, es hora de terminar con esto".

Metió la mano en su ropa para producir un kunai que tenía la intención de usar para cortarle la garganta, pero Kagerou lo detuvo agarrándole la muñeca mientras ella decía cruelmente: "Deja que la perra sufra".

Eiji pensó un poco en la idea antes de guardar su kunai. Besando a su verdadero amante frente a Fuka, terminó el beso para decir: "Supongo que los traidores merecen morir dolorosamente. Gracias Fuka, nunca habría podido completar mi misión sin ti.

Fuka observó a los dos irse mientras los maldecía a ambos, aunque demasiado débiles para expresar su enojo. Cuando salieron, Kagerou preguntó: "Entonces, ¿qué quieren los Uchiha con ese pergamino de todos modos?"

Eiji se encogió de hombros y respondió: "No tengo idea. Aunque nuestro líder cree que podría ser la clave para sellar un Bijuu dentro de un objeto, tal vez incluso una persona ".

Fuka sonrió sombríamente mientras pensaba: "Oh, es mucho más que eso", mientras usaba su sangre para extraer el sello necesario que sellaría su alma en su cabello. Como señal de que usaba la Técnica Prohibida que había visto en el pergamino, su ardiente cabello rojo se oscureció al absorber el chakra que quedaba en su cuerpo antes de desprenderse. Flotó en el aire mientras la seguía en silencio con la intención de vengarse y deshacer su error.

Pasado: Día 96: Poco después de la visita de Naruko,

D se sentó frente a un par de jóvenes, aunque eran mayores que Naruto. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, se veía a sí mismo como un anciano en espíritu, si no fuera por otra razón que era el clon más viejo que conocía. No es que D pensara en sí mismo como un simple clon de Naruto ya que con cada nuevo día se desarrollaba a lo largo de su propio camino. Un hecho que esperaba haber transmitido a Naruko durante su corta visita, aunque sabía que el suyo terminaría de manera diferente a la de ella.

D suspiró mientras miraba a los dos jóvenes mientras se preguntaba cómo proceder considerando lo que los había atrapado en el medio de hacer. Deseó que fuera algo lindo como escaparse para un encuentro de medianoche, lo que considerando que sus padres eran los respectivos líderes de las dos facciones que luchaban por el control de la ciudad sería un dolor de cabeza por derecho propio. Pero viendo que sospechaba que los dos genios antes que él habían dado con el mismo plan para sabotear la mina de la otra familia, dudó de que fuera una coincidencia, aunque le pareció triste que pareciera que el odio de sus padres había sido heredado por ellos.

Pensando en la situación contra la que había estado luchando en los últimos meses, D sabía que la mayoría de la sangre realmente mala estaba bien en el pasado. La tensión actual en Paradise City era como las brasas de un viejo incendio que solo esperaba que llegara el viento adecuado para soplarlas en un poco de hierba seca para encenderlas una vez más. Naturalmente, si eso sucediera, probablemente no permanecería contenido en la ciudad. Afortunadamente y desafortunadamente, los Daimyo's of Claw y Fang parecían haber superado genuinamente sus rivalidades pasadas debido a su amor mutuo por la serie Make-Out Paradise. Se rumoreaba que por eso habían nombrado a la ciudad conjunta de la manera en que lo hicieron. Como resultado, los Daimyo querían ver crecer y prosperar su ciudad, por lo que intentaban no agregarle combustible a la situación enviando sus ejércitos, dado que probablemente creían que habría más mala sangre entre sus dos fuerzas, los residentes de la ciudad podrían reunirlos. Como tal, le permitió a D bastante margen de maniobra al tratar de sofocar las peleas que estallaron entre los dos grupos y sospecha que los Daimyo lo estaban apoyando en secreto.

Desafortunadamente, sin una fuerte presencia autoritaria, las dos facciones se habían encargado de luchar por el orgullo de sus respectivos países. Por lo general, esto se demostró en peleas de bloque ancho en las que D aparecía para detenerse, lo que generalmente resulta en que ambos grupos lo ataquen. Afortunadamente, hasta ahora, fuera de unos pocos huesos rotos, nadie había muerto por ninguna de las peleas.

Desafortunadamente, no se pudo decir lo mismo sobre lo que D veía como la fuente de los conflictos que las minas controlaban. Cuando se fundó Paradise City por primera vez, las cosas se habían puesto tensas entre los ciudadanos de Fang y Claw, pero ambos se habían templado al querer que su mina prospere, por lo que en su mayor parte se quedaron en su lado respectivo de la ciudad. Muy lejos de la visión que Daimyo había imaginado, pero con el tiempo las cosas probablemente habrían mejorado.

D miró hacia el bar y la mujer propietaria del establecimiento alrededor del cual se había construido Paradise City. Otose era una mujer que lucía su edad con orgullo y de las pocas fotos que colgaban en el bar había sido una mujer impresionante en su juventud. Aunque D tuvo dificultades para creerlo especialmente porque siempre había un cigarrillo colgando de sus labios o entre sus dedos. La mujer era ciudadana del país Fang, pero se había casado con un hombre de Garra. Su esposo se había ganado el respeto de los mineros de ambos lados de la frontera antes de que la ciudad existiera, ya que había actuado como agente de policía de ambos lados para evitar que crecieran ocasionalmente las disputas fronterizas. Había muerto antes de que se construyera Paradise City, después de haber sido asesinado por un grupo de bandidos que cazaban en ambas minas, pero él, como su esposa, esperaba que ese lugar algún día llegara a ser.

Fue para Otose más que para Naruto que D estaba trabajando tan duro para que fuera el tipo de lugar que les hubiera encantado. Comenzó como resultado de que ella salvó su tocino ofreciéndole comida, ya que se había acostado boca abajo en una alcantarilla después de apenas llegar a la Ciudad después de haber luchado contra algunos de los miembros del grupo que habían asesinado al esposo de Otose. Pero a medida que pasaban los meses, generalmente había llegado a ver a la mujer como un tipo de abuela cariñosa, aunque nunca se lo diría a la cara.

Volviendo a los dos, comenzó a tamborilear con los dedos sobre la mesa. Sabía que la paz relativamente frágil entre los residentes de Paradise City había sido perturbada por lo que había comenzado como pequeños percances en las minas que ambas partes habían experimentado. Como resultado, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se culparan entre ellos, lo que culminó en un colapso importante en la mina en el lado de la Garra de la ciudad. Varias personas murieron en el incidente que casi hizo que la ciudad estallara en un conflicto a gran escala, pero D había recuperado gran parte de su fuerza para entonces gracias a la cocina de Otose y rápidamente la dejó.

Como resultado, había sido un objetivo de ambos lados, lo que le convenía, ya que mientras más tiempo pudiera mantenerlos enfocados en él, menos se molestarían entre sí. Esta noche casi había resultado en otra catástrofe, pero afortunadamente debido a sus patrullas para atrapar a quien realmente sospechaba que estaba detrás del problema que se había evitado. Sin embargo, el que estaba detrás dijo: "No puedes retenerme aquí. Cuando mi padre descubra que me tienes, te pateará el trasero.

"Lo ha intentado antes", dijo D con arrogancia, "y aún así mi trasero sigue sin ser golpeado". La mujer llamada Mila lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero D sonrió en respuesta y agregó: "Y aunque es lo suficientemente terco como para intentarlo de nuevo, estoy seguro. Creo que va a estar más preocupado por lo que estás haciendo tan tarde en la noche ".

"Eso no es asunto tuyo", dijo Mila enojada.

Levantando la bolsa con la que la había atrapado, dijo: "Oh, creo que es así". Lo arrojó sobre la mesa mostrando varios cartuchos de dinamita, uno de los cuales recogió mientras decía: "Está un poco fuera de temporada llevar fuegos artificiales, ¿no crees?".

El otro joven y el hijo del líder de Fang Country, Kanbei, miraron la dinamita y dijo con tristeza: "Mila no me digas que ibas a ..."

La mirada dura de Mila se movió de D al joven Terumi mientras decía enojada: "Tienes toda la razón, lo estaba. Iba a igualar el marcador. Perdí a las personas que me importaban en ese colapso. Sé que ustedes bastardos Fang estaban detrás de eso.

Terumi hizo una mueca por su acusación, aunque D sospechaba que era porque el joven estaba acostumbrado a que lo molestaran ya que tenía una cara bastante joven e inocente. D sabía que el joven no era un luchador como su padre y, como tal, muchas veces se burlaban de ambos lados por ser un cobarde. Es por eso que D se sorprendió al descubrir que era a quien Mila había estado golpeando mientras se topaban mientras se dirigían a los territorios de sus rivales.

D se enfocó en el joven y, levantando su bolso, dijo: "Bueno, veamos qué te hizo salir tan tarde por la noche".

"Espera, no", dijo Terumi mientras D arrojaba el contenido a la mesa también. Frunció el ceño porque, en lugar de algo útil para sabotear la mina de la Garra, todo lo que salió fue algunos utensilios de dibujo y un bloc de dibujo.

D los miró confundido al ver que una parte de su teoría se desmoronaba, pero al abrirla encontró varios dibujos desnudos de Mila que parecían haber sido hechos en un pozo de agua cercano. D lo miró sorprendido mientras miraba a Mila por un momento antes de decir: "Um, bueno, eso no es lo que esperaba".

"¡Qué!" Mila dijo poniéndose de pie para echar un vistazo al verla desnuda en el dibujo, miró a un Terumi mientras gritaba: "Eres un pervertido colmillo, ¿cuándo dibujaste eso?"

Estaba a punto de saltar sobre Terumi para comenzar a golpearlo nuevamente, pero D se puso de pie y la empujó hacia abajo en su silla mientras decía: "Creo que entre ustedes dos, sus acciones son las que deberían generar la mayor preocupación".

Mila miró hacia abajo desgarrada entre la vergüenza y la culpa. D se sentó tan bien como dijo mientras pasaba una página en el bloc de dibujo, "Ahora creo que deberíamos intentar recordar ... ¡Ay!" Mirando hacia atrás a Otose que acababa de golpearlo en la parte posterior de la cabeza, preguntó: "¿Cuál es la gran idea, abuela?"

"Devuélvele ese bloc de dibujo pervertido tonto". D gruñó por lo bajo molesto cuando comenzó a dárselo a Terumi, ganándose otro golpe en la parte posterior de su cráneo cuando la mujer dijo: "No para él, idiota".

D suspiró entregándosela a Mila, quien rápidamente la agarró y la sostuvo contra su pecho. Aclarando su garganta, D dijo: "De todos modos, ahora estoy en un lugar bastante incómodo. Esperaba que los dos hubiesen sido imbéciles y trataran de comprender la necedad de sus padres. Ahora bien, dado que ese no parece ser el caso, podría tener que involucrar al Daimyo ".

El color desapareció de la cara de Mila, aunque fue Terumi quien preguntó: "¿Por qué?"

D se encogió de hombros mientras explicaba: "Hasta ahora no había pruebas contundentes de que uno u otro lado estuvieran detrás de los percances que ocurrían en la mina. Ahora que Mila ha sido atrapada con las manos en la masa, esto significa que es probable que tu padre Kanbei lo use como un medio para demostrar que todos los percances en su mina fueron el resultado de la manipulación del país de la Garra. Naturalmente, sin ningún otro culpable, todos los crímenes caerán sobre la cabeza de Mila, lo que significa que podría tener la suerte de escapar de la ejecución solo para pudrirse en la cárcel durante mucho tiempo ".

Mila no dijo nada en su defensa, así que se sorprendió cuando Terumi se puso de pie y dijo a la fuerza: "Por favor, no informe a nadie de lo que sucedió esta noche".

"T-terumi ..."

"Whoa ahora chico", dijo D levantando las manos, "mira, me estás pidiendo que mire para otro lado aquí después de encontrar la primera evidencia real de que el problema aquí se debió a la manipulación".

"Pero sé que Mila no fue responsable de todo eso", dijo Terumi, "Ella es una persona buena y amable".

D recogió uno de los cartuchos de dinamita que había estado cargando mientras él respondía: "La evidencia no parece estar respaldando tu declaración, niño".

Terumi se calmó cuando se sentó y sonó muy parecido a lo que hizo su padre durante las negociaciones comerciales y dijo: "Nombre su precio".

"Ahora. Me insulta que creas que podrías sobornarme ", dijo D, aunque la sonrisa en sus labios daba la impresión opuesta. Inclinándose hacia adelante, dijo: "Bien, si quieres que olvide lo que vi esta noche, entonces necesito información de ustedes dos. Ya que quieres ser el héroe y probablemente no sabes nada, déjame preguntarte, ¿por qué estás luchando tanto por ella? Cuando los encontré, ella estaba en el proceso de usar sus puños para reorganizar su nariz.

"Fue un malentendido ... como todo este conflicto ... es como si alguien intentara despertar los viejos resentimientos".

"Es cierto, pero no respondiste mi pregunta".

Terumi miró su regazo antes de mirar a Mila por el rabillo del ojo. Cerrándolos, casi gritó: "Porque la amo".

Obviamente, Mila se sorprendió por su anuncio, pero D se rió entre dientes cuando dijo: "Realmente, teniendo en cuenta la animosidad de sus padres el uno con el otro, me resulta difícil creer que hayan estado cerca de ella el tiempo suficiente para ..."

"Lo sé", dijo Terumi , "P-pero ella ... evitó que algunos de los matones de su padre me molestaran una vez cuando me sorprendieron a escondidas en Hollowed Falls".

Mila miró el bloc de dibujo que sostenía y comentó: "E-ahí es donde a veces nadaba para refrescarme después de entrenar con mi papá o de noche"

"Lo sé", admitió Terumi, "Aunque no me di cuenta hasta más tarde. Solía ir allí cada vez que decepcionaba a mi padre pensando que no creía que fuera lo suficientemente valiente como para ir al lado de la garra de la frontera para alejarme de él. Quería acercarme a ti, pero no pude encontrar el coraje. Supongo que mi papá tenía razón y soy un cobarde ".

D sacudió la cabeza y dijo: "Oye, encontraste la fuerza ahora cuando más importaba. Eso es lo que cuenta.

Centrándose en Mila, dijo: "Está bien, te toca a ti. ¿Qué te desencadenó en tu pequeña misión autoproclamada hoy? Hemos intercambiado puños en el pasado, pero nunca me pareciste un posible asesinato.

"No iba a matar a nadie", dijo Mila rápidamente, "solo iba a volar la entrada de su mina cuando no había nadie en ella".

"Sí, pero por qué. El colapso en la mina de tu padre fue hace meses. Parece bastante tarde en el juego estar lo suficientemente enojado como para hacer algo tan arriesgado ".

Mila miró hacia abajo y dijo: "A ... un comerciante vino a la ciudad ayer. Estaba vendiendo suministros a nuestros hombres cuando lo escuché mencionar el colapso y cómo creía que Fang estaba detrás. Dijo que había escuchado de un compañero comerciante que Kanbei había llegado a un acuerdo con los bandidos ubicados cerca de la ciudad. Él dice que esa es la razón por la que muchos de nuestros envíos han sido afectados recientemente ".

Terumi intervino mientras agregaba: "Eso no es cierto. También nos han estado golpeando ".

"No hemos escuchado nada por el estilo", dijo Mila rápidamente.

"Sin duda, porque hacerlo sería mostrar una debilidad a las personas que no querían verlo", dijo D.

Centrándose en Mila, dijo: "Tienes suerte de haberte detenido hoy, porque si tengo razón, este mismo comerciante servicial te proporcionó la dinamita".

Mila asintió mientras explicaba: "Dijo que era justo que experimentaran los mismos contratiempos que nosotros".

"Estoy seguro de que lo hizo", dijo D, "pero tenía razones mucho más siniestras que estaba dejando ver. Hubieras colocado estos cargos y encendido el fusible solo para descubrir que no explotaron. Apuesto a que esperaba que perdieras el valor y los dejaras allí. Aunque hubiera funcionado bastante bien si volvieras.

"¿Por qué?" Mila preguntó.

"Bueno, si los dejaste allí, entonces a la mañana siguiente, habrían explotado en una señal probablemente en medio de un turno o cuando la gente comenzara a entrar a la mina. Si trataste de eliminarlos, entonces se habrían disparado y también matarte y darle a Kanbei la dura evidencia de que su rival estaba detrás de sus problemas. Estoy seguro de que puedes imaginar lo que sucedería entonces, ya que ambas partes se persiguieron en serio ".

Mostrándoles lo que quería decir, rompió uno de los cartuchos de dinamita, pero en lugar de pólvora tenía una etiqueta enrollada dentro. "Con esto, ese comerciante podría detonarlos a su antojo. Probablemente esté cerca de la mina ahora mismo para ver si lo sigues o no. Mila parecía enferma al darse cuenta de lo que podría haberla golpeado. D sonrió suavemente cuando dijo: "Ese es el problema con el odio, nos permite ver solo lo que queremos ver sobre una situación y nos hace ignorar lo que no se ajusta a nuestras creencias". También facilita que las personas nos manipulen. Hay problemas con ella en Paradise City, pero creo que es alguien que opera desde el exterior con la esperanza de aprovechar la situación para su propio beneficio ".

"¿Pero quién?" Terumi preguntó.

"Déjame ir a preguntarle a nuestro amigo el comerciante si tiene alguna idea", dijo D levantándose para ver si su suposición sobre el paradero del hombre era correcta.

Varios siglos en el pasado:

Fuka encontró su nueva existencia bastante inquietante mientras flotaba. Afortunadamente, sus asesinos parecían bastante seguros de que ella había terminado ya que no habían establecido un paso rápido de regreso a los territorios de su clan. Había podido rastrearlos hasta una pequeña posada a varios kilómetros de distancia. Deslizándose sigilosamente por la posada, encontró la habitación en la que se habían registrado sin molestarse en cambiar sus nombres en el registro. Sospechaba que Eiji quería que su padre supiera quién había engañado a su hija antes de matarla y tomar el pergamino.

Maldiciendo su necedad, se las arregló para entrar en su habitación a través del hueco debajo de la puerta. Ella vio a Eiji acostada desnuda en la cama, y se movió para matarlo, pero se detuvo cuando dijo: "Oye nena, apúrate. No es como si fueras el cubierto de la sangre de esa perra Uzumaki después de todo.

"Sostén tus caballos", respondió Kagerou, "Considéralo tu castigo por dormir con esa cerda".

"Hey, estaba bajo órdenes", dijo Eiji con una sonrisa, "¿Honestamente crees que disfruté tener que meter mi polla dentro de ella?"

"Parecía que lo estabas disfrutando".

Eiji se rió entre dientes mientras susurraba en voz baja para sí mismo, "Bueno, tal vez un poco".

El odio de Fuka hacia el Clan Hagoromo creció, pero fue una furia candente para estos dos en particular. Si todavía tuviera su cuerpo, habría sonreído al decidir la mejor manera de disfrutar su venganza. Deslizándose para evitar que Eiji la viera, entró por la puerta del baño parcialmente abierta. Levantándose sobre la cortina de la ducha, vio a su objetivo lavarse el cabello. Fuka comenzó a bajar sobre el cuero cabelludo de su víctima. Kagerou sintió el ataque unos segundos demasiado tarde cuando los mechones de cabello de Fuka se apretaron fuertemente alrededor de la garganta de la mujer y le exprimieron la vida incluso mientras se desviaba del chakra. La mujer luchó para llamar a Eiji, pero él estaba demasiado absorto en fisting su propia polla para tenerla lista para que su amante notara algo.

Entre la falta de aire y la absorción de su chakra, la lucha dejó a Kagerou bastante rápido. Fuka evitó que se cayera envolviendo mechones de cabello alrededor de la ducha. Cuando Kagerou dejó de ser una persona, pero un recipiente sin vida en el que ahora residía Fuka, la mujer que no vivía del todo, cerró el agua y salió de la ducha. Se miró en el espejo y vio que las facciones de Kagerou habían sido reemplazadas por las suyas, así que usó su cabello para cubrirse la cara cuando salió del baño.

Eiji al ver que el cabello negro de su amante estaba ahora abandonado dijo: "¿Qué pasa con el nuevo color? No me digas que estás celoso de todos los cumplidos que le hice al cabello de Fuka ahora.

Fuka usó la voz de Kagerou cuando dijo: "Lo pagaste bastante".

"Sabes cómo esos Uzumaki aman su cabello rojo", dijo Eiji divertido, "Pero es lindo verte tan celoso. Aunque, el color es más oscuro de lo que debería ser ".

"Podría volver para tratar de igualarlo mejor", dijo Fuka alejándose.

"Hola, está bien como está. Pero lo más importante ...

Fuka sonrió para sí misma, ya que casi podía imaginar a Eiji haciendo un gesto hacia su polla erecta. "Por supuesto", dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y llegaba al pie de la cama y comenzó a gatear. Casi quería reír ya que dudaba que Eiji hubiera notado su rostro incluso si no lo estuviera ocultando. Al acercarse a su polla, ella dijo: "Esta es la polla que pertenece a la polla que primero me despertó al placer".

Más molesto porque su amante ya no lo estaba chupando y un poco confundido preguntó: "¿De qué mierda estás hablando ahora? Pensé que habías dicho, la primera persona con la que te acostaste fue ... ¡Fuka!

Fuka sonrió sombríamente mientras se quitaba el cabello de la cara. Ella se regodeó en el terror que vio en sus ojos antes de que se lanzaran al baño. "Shh, no te preocupes Eiji, no nos molestarán de nuevo. Se podría decir que Kagerou ya está en la habitación con nosotros.

"F ... Fuka ... lo siento ... nuestro ... nuestro plan fue descubierto y ..."

Se interrumpió cuando Fuka subió por su cuerpo para colocar un dedo contra sus labios mientras ella decía: "Shh, Eiji está bien. Solo quiero saber una cosa."

"¿Q-qué es eso?"

"¿Quieres un beso suave o uno profundo?"

"¿Qué ... hpph? !!!!"

Fuka selló sus labios con los suyos y comenzó a drenarlo de su chakra. Eiji luchó contra ella, pero rápidamente se debilitó más y más hasta que ella consumió toda su fuerza vital. Colocando un beso suave contra sus labios como seguimiento, le preguntó a su cuerpo sin vida: "¿Fue tan bueno para ti como lo fue para mí?"

Fuka se levantó de la cama y rápidamente encontró el pergamino de su clan. Se tomó un momento para disfrutar de haber engañado a la muerte y vengarse, pero frunció el ceño porque, fuera de su cabello, no podía sentir nada que la hiciera sentir como si el cuerpo que ahora controlaba fuera solo una marioneta. Pensando que se preocuparía por eso más tarde después de devolver el pergamino, se vistió y desapareció en la noche.

Pasado: Día 290: Horas antes de la Caída

"Al nuevo líder de la aldea D", dijeron Bass y Kanbei, lo que provocó que todos los reunidos tomaran el control la tostada también. D sonrió y aceptó el brindis, pero planeó hablar con los dos hombres más tarde, ya que tenía la intención de rechazar suavemente la posición ya que lo habían sorprendido con eso unos momentos antes. D miró alrededor de la habitación y sonrió al ver que lo que sentía era la culminación de sus esfuerzos, ya que estaba lleno de nativos de Fang y Claw.

Pensando en lo que lo llevó a este punto, sonrió al recordar su presentimiento sobre que el comerciante había tenido razón. Aunque sinceramente, sería más exacto llamarlo mercenario. El hombre había sido un ninja perdido y, aunque probablemente tenía un nivel de talento, había forzado a D a arrinconarse debido a su limitado número de jutsu que podía usar con seguridad. Afortunadamente para él, tanto Mila como Terumi habían acudido a sus padres para explicarles la situación. Tanto Kanbei como Bass habían aparecido y entre los tres habían logrado someter al hombre. Explicó rápidamente que había sido contratado por los Redhawks, el grupo de bandidos detrás de muchas de las dificultades que enfrentan ambas facciones para evitar que se llevaran bien.

Los Redhawks al enterarse de la captura de su agente decidieron asaltar la aldea antes de que pudieran ser atacados por turno, pero fueron demolidos por los ciudadanos unidos de Paradise City. D admitiría que la confesión le pareció demasiado conveniente, pero a la luz del ataque a la Ciudad se vio obligado a aceptarla ya que el líder del grupo había escapado. Sin embargo, los bandidos que capturaron simplemente afirmaron que su líder era un extraño para el grupo y habían matado al anterior antes de comenzar su campaña contra la ciudad. D sospechaba que a pesar del hecho de que el ataque a la aldea parecía unir a los ciudadanos de ambos países, que la verdadera razón por la que el líder de los Redhawks lo había ordenado era para mantener la narrativa de que todos los problemas en Paradise City habían sido los grupos haciendo.

Esperando que si tenía razón, que los verdaderos culpables de los problemas que aquejaban a su hogar se hubieran mudado, decidió mantener la guardia alta. Aún viendo que habían pasado varios meses desde entonces, admitió que era difícil mantenerse cauteloso. Al mirar por la ventana delantera del bar de Otose, pudo ver la base del brillante edificio que los ciudadanos de Paradise City habían comenzado a construir a raíz del ataque y cuya finalización ahora estaban celebrando.

Miró hacia otro lado y vio a Otose sonriendo felizmente mientras ella servía a los juerguistas ya que parecía que el sueño de ella y su esposo se estaba haciendo realidad. El gran edificio incluso llevaba su nombre, ya que se llamaba Torre Tatsugorou, por lo que en lugar de celebrar la apertura allí, todos habían optado por ir a Otose's.

"Hey, bastante soñando despierto", dijo una voz fuerte a su lado.

D sonrió ya imaginando la mirada de desaprobación de la mujer cuando se volvió y sus ojos se encontraron con los rosados de Megumi. Ella había sido una nueva incorporación a la ciudad tras haberse mudado allí desde su ciudad natal en Fang Country, saltando para llegar a lo grande. Pronto había encontrado empleo en Otose's, donde había sido un dolor constante en el trasero mientras seguía entrometiéndose en los negocios de D. Sin embargo, había llegado a cuidarla durante ese tiempo, ya que ella lo ayudaría a recuperar su fuerza después de que un nuevo grupo de bandidos intentara atacar los envíos de mineral de la mina y en sus momentos más honestos recientemente creía que la amaba.

Últimamente, sin embargo, se había dado cuenta de que cuanto más se acercaban, más tristes parecían crecer sus ojos. Todavía una parte de él sospechaba que estaba transfiriendo sus propios sentimientos hacia ella, ya que D sentía que no era necesario decir que, aunque sentía que era su propio hombre, sabía que el tiempo era su enemigo. Alejó los tristes pensamientos mientras se reía mentalmente mientras pensaba en algunos de los malentendidos que ocurrían entre él y Megumi cada vez que recibía algunos de los recuerdos de clones que habían estado con Naruto. Por lo general, era un hecho bastante raro y, en ocasiones, no parecía suceder hasta que su mente estaba tranquila, haciendo que D entendiera parcialmente cómo era que Naruto no podía notarlo durante tanto tiempo, ya que los había usado con mayor frecuencia en el fragor de la batalla. Pero aunque había aceptado que su tiempo era más limitado que la mayoría, cada vez que estaba con Megumi,

Centrándose en la mujer, dijo: "Lo siento, mi mente solo estaba reflexionando sobre el pasado".

"¿Desde cuándo el señor vive hoy se preocupa por el pasado?" ella preguntó en broma.

D se encogió de hombros sintiendo que los dos estaban jugando sus papeles antes de responder: "No lo sé. Supongo que tal vez me doy cuenta de que las cosas no siempre serán así, sin importar cuánto desearía que fueran ".

Una mirada conflictiva apareció en la cara de Megumi, lo que llevó a D a preguntar: "¿Qué pasa?"

"N-nada", dijo Megumi rápidamente volviéndose para irse.

D la agarró suavemente por el hombro haciendo que se detuviera cuando le preguntó: "Puedes decirme qué te molesta, Megumi".

Hizo una pausa antes de mirar por encima del hombro para preguntar: "C ... ¿Puedo verte esta noche en tu nuevo departamento?"

D asintió, ya que todavía le costaba adaptarse al gran ático que le habían dado teniendo en cuenta la pequeña habitación que le había alquilado a Otose. Contento de que tal vez tendría algo de compañía esta noche, la vio derretirse entre la multitud mientras ella seguía sirviendo al invitado. Todavía estaba preocupado por lo que la preocupaba, pero una mano en su hombro lo hizo girar y sonrió al ver a Megumi y Terumi detrás de él. Dándole a la pareja una sonrisa feliz, preguntó: "¿Qué tal ustedes dos?"

"Hay algo que queremos decirte. ¿Puedes venir con nosotros?

"Claro", respondió D mirando a la multitud en busca de Megumi mientras se preguntaba si podrían tener un futuro como la joven pareja que lo lleva afuera.

El presente:

Naruto se paró en un espacio oscuro mientras reflexionaba sobre la respuesta que D había recibido por cortesía de Megumi, aunque dudaba que ese fuera su nombre . Suspiró tristemente sintiendo un vacío causado por la traición de una mujer que no conocía.

"¿Es realmente una traición si ambos nos mentimos desde el principio?" Naruto se volvió para ver a D, quien le sonrió y le dio una impresión de Kakashi relativamente decente cuando dijo: "Yo".

"¿Cómo?"

"Diablos si lo sé", dijo D divertido. "Quiero decir lo más cerca que puedo decir que he estado muerto por un par de semanas. Aunque no creo que me haya dispersado como de costumbre, como ese clon que hiciste de Koyuki, probablemente se deba a que mi chakra se desangra lentamente. O, al igual que en tu juventud, necesitabas un momento tranquilo para darte cuenta de que tenías recuerdos que no eran completamente tuyos ".

Naruto miró el clon que había hecho y, sinceramente, nunca pensó demasiado. Cara a cara con él ahora dijo: "Lo siento".

"¿Para qué?" El clon preguntó divertido de nuevo: "Siempre supe que iba a terminar así ... bueno, tal vez no así, pero entiendes lo que digo". Mirando hacia atrás, siempre era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que todo llegara a su fin. La mayoría de mis hermanos obtienen lo que tal vez una o dos horas como máximo. Tengo la friolera de doscientos noventa días de vida para disfrutar. Estoy agradecido por ello ".

"Pero, ¿qué hay de cómo te ves a ti mismo ya no ser una extensión de mí?"

"Bueno, eso es bastante cierto, supongo", respondió D, "pero solo va tan lejos como para explicar que durante ese período de tiempo viví una vida diferente a la tuya y, como tal, me desarrollé de manera diferente a ti". Ahora, sin embargo, mi tiempo se acabó y creo que es justo decir que ahora es mi turno de cambiarte. D comenzó a brillar antes de convertirse en chakra que viajó hacia Naruto antes de que lo absorbiera. Antes de ser absorbido completamente, D dijo: "Hay una cosa que quiero que hagas por mí. Si encuentras a Megumi, por favor no sostengas lo que sucedió contra ella. Recuerda que probablemente solo estaba completando una misión que también le había sido encomendada ".

Naruto asintió cuando el mundo oscuro de su subconsciente comenzó a ser reemplazado por un mundo de amarillo y blanco. Escuchó la voz de su madre que lo llamaba, así que abrió los ojos y se encontró con su mirada preocupada, "Solo cinco minutos más de mamá".

"Desearía tenerlos cariño", dijo su madre con tristeza.

Fuen encontró a Sora perdida en sus pensamientos mientras se sentaba en una silla en la cámara oculta del consejo de su base. Frunció el ceño al ver al hombre como un comandante competente, así que si le preocupaba, ella sabía que había buenas razones para estarlo. Por lo tanto, ella preguntó: "¿Qué pasa?"

Sora levantó la vista y respondió: "Mientras estábamos recogiendo nuestro objetivo de alguna manera u otra, Kazuma logró liberarse".

Ella frunció el ceño al saber lo peligroso que podía ser Kazuma. Preguntándose por qué no se dirigía a la oficina de recolección de recompensas, ella preguntó: "Entonces, ¿por qué sigues aquí? ¿No sería mejor salir de aquí mientras las cosas son buenas?

Sora la fulminó con la mirada, pero se calmó un momento después y le explicó: "Normalmente sí, estaría de acuerdo contigo. Pero mover un jinchuriki podría ser peligroso incluso en el mejor de los casos, con mi padre allá afuera podría ser un error francamente fatal ".

Fuen no señaló que podría quedarse quieto ya que había aprendido un poco de información interesante mientras dejaba el cadáver de Chiriku. Al pasarlo, ella dijo: "Bueno, ¿y si no necesitáramos entregarlo vivo?"

"Explicar", exigió Sora.

Fuen sonrió cuando dijo: "Parece que quien haya puesto la misteriosa recompensa para recoger las nueve colas tiene cierta competencia. Me informaron que se recibió una oferta competitiva, que el precio era más alto y que la condición para el pago era que todo lo que tenemos que entregar es su cabeza ".

"¿Qué tan fortuito?" Sora dijo sonando bastante escéptico.

"Lo sé, pero confirme que la recompensa era genuina. Está en manos de un tercero de confianza, si el cliente intenta retirar a los únicos de cualquier cosa, sería el intermediario. No es algo que una persona deba hacer a menos que quiera que le pongan un precio a cambio ".

Sora sonrió cuando dijo: "Bueno, eso ciertamente simplifica las cosas. Te permitiré hacer los honores mientras voy a recoger a Fudo. Es probable que ya esté comprobando el estado del shinobi de la hoja y de Watari. Queremos que sus cadáveres se agreguen a nuestro jutsu para cuando ataquemos la Hoja ".

Fuen sonrió cuando comenzó a dirigirse a la mazmorra, "Será un placer".

Fuka estaba ocupada desbloqueando a Naruto de la pared después de haber recibido las instrucciones de quien los estaba dando. Estaba contenta por el trabajo ya que no quería recordar haber regresado a su casa solo para encontrar a su padre bloqueándole el camino. Luego la expulsó usando el color de su cabello como prueba de que no solo había traicionado al clan, sino que se había convertido en algo monstruoso en el proceso.

En los años posteriores a su destierro, gran parte de la ira de Fuka se había dirigido contra los enemigos de su clan. Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo y los años se convertían en décadas y luego siglos, había dejado de preocuparse por matar simplemente porque debía hacerlo para continuar con su vida macabra. Ahora, aunque con un verdadero cuerpo de carne y hueso, no estaba segura de qué hacer. Sin embargo, en el futuro inmediato no parecía importar ya que su destino parecía estar en manos de los jinchuriki. Se soltó de su atadura causando que Fuka lo atrapara y luego comenzara a moverlo hacia la puerta de la celda y de regreso a Vegetable como le habían ordenado. Sin embargo, justo antes de alcanzarlo, la puerta se abrió para revelar que Fuen hizo que Fuka frunciera el ceño mientras su cuerpo se tensaba para atacar a la mujer.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Naruto mientras se sentaba del regazo de su madre.

Kushina ignoró la pregunta para explicar: "Te he estado frenando, cariño".

"No, no lo has hecho, mamá", dijo Naruto con firmeza. "Me has ayudado muchas veces".

Kushina asintió y dijo: "Sí, usando un poder que es tuyo. Pero debido a tus ... actividades nocturnas, se te ha bloqueado para evitar que nuestros chakras se fusionen por completo ".

Naruto frunció el ceño al sentir la tristeza de su madre y le preguntó: "¿No entiendo?"

"Me dieron la llave de tu sello poco después de la muerte de Jiraiya. Como si el sello se abriera, experimentaría plenamente lo que hicieron tus amantes. Kiyomi me dio la llave y me permitió decidir cuándo abrirlo ".

Sintiendo un escalofrío pasar por él mientras sospechaba a qué se refería su madre, preguntó: "¿Lo hiciste?"

Kushina asintió mientras explicaba: "Lo hice hace unos momentos y desconecté mi alma de la forma original de Kiyomi. Temía que me desvanecería antes de que despertaras.

"¿Por qué harías eso?" Dijo Naruto entrando en pánico cuando ella comenzó a desvanecerse.

Kushina esbozó una sonrisa triste y no dijo nada, aunque pensó para sí misma: "Porque no quería convertirme en una mujer pecadora". Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, su hijo logró agarrarla y su forma comenzó a estabilizarse mientras bombeaba su chakra. "Naruto, para. Necesitas conservar tu fuerza para escapar. Estoy tan feliz de poder pasar tanto tiempo contigo como lo hice, pero mi tiempo ha terminado ... "

" Me niego ", dijo Naruto bombeando aún más chakra en ella," Me dijiste que querías que fuéramos un familia feliz pero luego haces algo como esto. Si quisieras que tuviera acceso al chakra Bijuu, había mejores maneras de hacerlo ".

"Naruto no ves la situación llamada ..."

"Dije que no", respondió enojado Naruto, "Te dije que soy egoísta y que no renuncio a las cosas que quiero y te quiero en mi vida, mamá".

Su madre lo abrazó cuando dijo: "Pero es el trabajo de una madre sacrificarse por su hijo. Déjame ir para que puedas volver con tu familia.

Naruto apretó los dientes y dijo: "Tú también eres parte de mi familia y como papá no está aquí, es mi trabajo protegerte".

"Pero ..."

"Dije que no lo dejaré ir", dijo Naruto con determinación.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?" Fuen preguntó ya que si no supiera mejor, habría sospechado que Fuka estaba ayudando a los Jinchuriki a escapar. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, notó que el cuerpo de Fuka se tensó como para atacarla. Decidiendo matarlos a los dos, ya que no tenía ninguna lealtad con su compañero de equipo, sin embargo, antes de que Fuen pudiera comenzar a crear las señales de mano que harían que las paredes de piedra los aplastaran a ambos, el brazo inconsciente del jinchuriki se disparó hacia adelante sintiendo la amenaza como resultado de la amenaza. malicia que estaba emitiendo.

Su mano se cerró alrededor de su garganta cuando dijo: "No la dejaré ir".

Fuen estaba a punto de hacer que se arrepintiera de esas palabras, pero luego un pulso de chakra lo atravesó y se estrelló contra ella, lo que destruyó su conciencia. Naruto instintivamente usó el conocimiento que había absorbido al tomar posesión total de la forma Bijuu de Kiyomi para trasplantar el alma de su madre a su nuevo hogar.

Volvió a la inconsciencia nuevamente debido al chakra que había gastado mientras, para sorpresa de Fuka, el cuerpo de Fuen comenzó a cambiar. Los ojos azules de la mujer comenzaron a volverse violetas, pero para Fuka el cambio más sorprendente fue cómo su cabello comenzó a crecer aún más a medida que se volvió el rojo ardiente del clan Uzumaki. La mujer que había sido Fuen se puso de rodillas antes de mirar con preocupación mientras decía: "Naruto, maldito necio terco". Fuka notó que una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Naruto ante las palabras de la mujer, pero él seguía siendo un peso muerto en sus brazos.

Kushina también notó la sonrisa de su hijo y sintió que una pequeña amenazaba con aparecer en su rostro. Pero sabiendo que todavía estaban en peligro, dijo: "Vamos, sigue tus órdenes".

Fuka no sintió ningún impulso de obedecer a la mujer, pero su cuerpo respondió independientemente de que la mujer no era una amenaza y, por lo tanto, podía hacer lo que le habían ordenado. Las dos mujeres salieron al pasillo y precedieron un puñado de pasos antes de que Sora bloqueara su camino y les dijo: "¿Qué demonios es esto? Me alegro de haber decidido visitar Fuen, su historia sonaba demasiado buena para ser verdad. Supongo que la mataste para infiltrarse en esta base y esperaba escabullirte con mi premio.

Kushina suspiró antes de responder: "Claro, vamos con eso". Luego se movió más rápido de lo que Sora podía seguir hasta que apareció justo frente a él. Girando, lo pateó en el estómago y lo envió volando de regreso a través de la entrada por donde había aparecido antes de volver la cabeza hacia Fuka para decir: "¡Vete ahora!"

Fuka no necesitaba el hechizo que se le había lanzado para que surta efecto, ya que estaba segura de que Sora no perdería el tiempo con preguntas, especialmente si decidía hacer todo lo posible, en cuyo caso probablemente atacaría todo lo que estaba a la vista. Reconociendo que en la actualidad su mejor camino de supervivencia dependía de los Jinchuriki, comenzó a moverse tan rápido como pudo para escapar del escondite.

Kakashi estaba empezando a perder la esperanza en su situación cuando consideró dar la orden de retirarse al segundo nivel. Sabía que hacerlo probablemente le indicaría al enemigo que observaba que estaban cansados y desesperados por crear un espacio entre la infinita e incansable horda de muertos vivientes. Si la situación se invirtiera, ese sería el momento en el que usaría un jutsu para dar a los zombis múltiples caminos hasta el segundo nivel, abrumando a los cansados defensores. Sin embargo, mirando a su cansado equipo y al Watari incluso con el optimista Ibuki aparentemente listo para aceptar su destino, Kakashi casi dio la orden.

Sin embargo, un Watari herido descansando contra la pared trasera señaló al cielo y preguntó: "¿Qué es eso?"

Kakashi dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo para ver un meteorito que pasaba a través de algunas nubes antes de estrellarse contra uno de los altares que arrojaban la barrera alrededor de la capital. La roca gigante devastó la construcción, causando su colapso, haciendo que la barrera se desvaneciera. Los zombis parecían ignorar el cambio mientras continuaban atacando, pero unos pocos momentos después, muchos de los que estaban parados en las escaleras fueron apartados de los asediados defensores. Kakashi vio a una mujer joven con cabello anaranjado parado entre los muertos vivientes que comenzó a moverse para atacarla. Con bastante calma, la mujer levantó la mano y dijo: "Empuje todopoderoso", enviando a los muertos vivientes a volar lejos de ella.

Varios más se movieron para atacar, por lo que Sage canalizó su chakra del camino Asura y lo dirigió hacia su mano. Esto hizo que adquiriera una apariencia mecánica antes de transformarse en lo que parecía un cañón de algún tipo. Sage apuntó al más cercano y disparó, voló la cabeza y lo convirtió en polvo. Repitió la hazaña varias veces mientras subía las escaleras hacia el resto de los cansados defensores.

Kakashi no reconoció a la niña, pero Sakura hizo lo que dijo: "Sabio, me preguntaba por qué sentí que Naruko se alejaba de nosotros, especialmente porque no parecía dirigirse hacia la ubicación de Naruto".

"La hermana podía sentir a alguien cercano cuyo chakra coincidía con el que alimentaba a estas criaturas. Ella sospecha que él es el que lanzó el jutsu, "informó Sage a la chica de cabello rosado desapasionadamente mientras abría un agujero en el pecho de un zombie antes de decapitar un segundo. "Ella lo persigue para obligarlo a terminar el jutsu".

"¿Pero qué hay de Naruto?" Kakashi preguntó no seguro por qué la mujer atada a él no estaba montando un rescate.

"No estaba seguro de por qué Naruko no se movía para rescatarlo cuando podía sentir su chakra nuevamente. Cuando le pregunté, dijo que era porque creía que su situación era más grave y que Naruto preferiría que ella ayudara aquí primero. Sage todavía estaba bastante confundido por las acciones de los harenes de Naruto ya que fuera de Naruko parecía que los otros no se habían movido para ayudar. Sospechaba que se debía al hecho de que, en su mayor parte, las mujeres no podían exponerse cada vez que surgía una situación inesperada, incluso si afectaba a uno o más miembros. Sin embargo, Sage sintió que debía ser extremadamente difícil saber que podían ayudar pero ser impotentes para hacerlo, no sea que todo lo que trabajaban se deshaga.

Sabía que su hermana había estado extremadamente agitada ya que se había esforzado cada vez más por llegar a Vegetable a tiempo para ayudarla. Una agitación que Naruko se desquitó con Fudo cuando ella lo alcanzó, y que Sage vio por cortesía de su vínculo con Katsuyu. El Sapo Rubio Sapo ni siquiera le dio a Fudo la oportunidad de defenderse cuando apareció en una rama frente a él mientras intentaba escapar de quien había destruido la barrera. La mujer en modo sabio se estrelló el puño contra la mandíbula del hombre y lo envió hacia el cielo.

Sage lo vio con sus propios ojos cuando apareció sobre el dosel de hojas antes de estrellarse contra la tierra en medio de la Capital Vegetal. Sage estaba seguro de si fue el golpe de Naruko o la caída lo que finalmente lo mató, pero un momento después, todos los zombis comenzaron a desmoronarse. Sage fue abordado por un joven kunoichi Watari que le preguntó: "¿Qué lo golpeó?"

"Mi hermana", dijo Sage con calma antes de girar su cañón sobre los Watari, muchos de los cuales parecían estar a punto de huir, "y ella estará muy disgustada si tiene que regresar de esta manera para capturarlos a todos en lugar de dirigirse a donde quiere". . "

Muchos de los Watari se desplomaron derrotados al ver que sus posibilidades de construir una casa para ellos mismos se desmoronaban de la misma manera que los no muertos habían tenido momentos antes.

Sora se había puesto de pie para cuando Kushina apareció por la puerta por la que lo había pateado. Para el pelirrojo, la gran sala parecía un lugar donde Sora y sus aliados se reunían para discutir su estrategia para capturar a Naruto. Él la golpeó desde el otro lado de la habitación con su mano izquierda y canalizando su chakra del viento hacia la garra de metal envió tres enviando varias guadañas de viento hacia ella.

Kushina no disminuyó la velocidad mientras continuaba corriendo hacia el joven. En el último segundo se arrodilló y usó su impulso para deslizarse debajo del jutsu. Luego, igual de suavemente se puso de pie, dio un salto hacia adelante en el aire y arremetió con ambos pies atrapando a su oponente en la cara. El antiguo monje del Templo del Fuego tropezó hacia atrás por el golpe cuando Kushina lo usó para voltearse hacia atrás. En el vértice de su tirón, extendió la mano hacia Sora y un par de cadenas de chakra salieron disparadas de las palmas de sus manos. Las cadenas se clavaron en sus hombros, lo que le hizo gritar de dolor cuando ella lo levantó en el aire y luego las agitó. Sora lo levantó en el aire y lo estrelló contra una pesada mesa de madera.

Sora liberó una de las cadenas e intentó usar la otra para atraer a la mujer hacia él y hacia su garra. Sin embargo, se desvaneció y lo hizo tropezar antes de mirar furioso mientras recuperaba el equilibrio y dijo: "Vas a lamentar interferir en mis planes. Realmente disfrutaré viendo la desesperación en tus ojos cuando te des cuenta de que no eres rival para mí ".

Kushina no se molestó en responder a la burla mientras observaba a su enemigo con cuidado, notó que las heridas en sus hombros comenzaron a cerrarse y le hizo preguntarse qué habilidades poseía el joven. Sabía que Naruto sospechaba que el joven monje era una especie de Arma Humana en la misma línea del jinchuriki, pero no estaba segura de qué tipo de criatura o ser había sido sellado dentro de él para aumentar sus habilidades. Sus ojos crecieron cuando sintió un pulso familiar de chakra del joven mientras él gritaba dolorosamente mientras agarraba su brazo derecho. Al mirar su mano derecha vendada, Kushina notó que parecía un poco más como una garra mientras luchaba por calmar su chakra.

"¿Cómo puede ..." Kushina comenzó a preguntar reconociendo el chakra, pero Sora se lanzó a la ofensiva y la puso a la defensiva. Esquivando un paso hacia atrás, ella evitó un empuje con su garra izquierda y luego levantó su brazo derecho para bloquear un golpe de su mano derecha. Ella se deslizó unos pasos hacia atrás para evitar otro golpe con su garra, y cuando él trató de barrerlo, ella lo atrapó de la muñeca y ella lo siguió cerrando su brazo. Golpeando su rodilla contra ella, le rompió el codo en la articulación.

"Jodida perra", Sora apretó los dientes antes de arremeter con una patada hacia atrás que la obligó a soltarse. Sora rodó alejándose sosteniendo su brazo recién roto antes de reiniciarlo mientras continuaba mirando a la mujer con las dagas.

Kushina descubrió que la mirada le recordaba a un animal enjaulado que solo sabía arremeter contra un mundo que lo había lastimado. Sabía que era una mirada que ella misma podría haber usado si Mito no le hubiera enseñado la esencia de cómo sobrevivir como un jinchuriki, o una que su hijo podría haber desarrollado como resultado de sus propias dificultades. Sabiendo que el joven frente a ella llevaba una carga similar a la de Naruto, ella dijo: "Debes detener esta locura. Sé que la carga que llevas no es fácil, pero ... "

" Una carga ", dijo divertida Sora," Supongo que solía sentirse así antes de que supiera la verdad. Pero ahora entiendo que lo que mi padre me dio fue un regalo ".

"Regalo", repitió Kushina con aire incrédulo al recordar cómo había reaccionado Sora al enterarse de que su padre, a quien había encerrado, había escapado. "Si lo ves como tal, ¿por qué traicionarías a tu padre?"

Los ojos de Sora se entrecerraron cuando preguntó: "¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Estás trabajando para él? Sin embargo, sonrió mientras decía: "No importa, supongo, ya que no te irás con vida. Pero si debes saber antes de que termine contigo, es porque si bien es algo que él me dio, solo tuvo la intención de que usara este poder para su beneficio. Después de ser un juguete en su rivalidad y la de Chiriku, he decidido usar este poder para mis propios fines ".

"¿Qué fines serían esos? ¿No debería un monje haber renunciado a todas las actividades terrenales?

"Esas enseñanzas hipócritas ya no tienen ningún significado para mí", dijo Sora con desdén. "Predican aceptando a todos los que buscan la iluminación, pero me dieron la espalda con miedo".

"¿No estás demostrando que tienen razón al temerte?" Preguntó Kushina con la esperanza de llegar al joven.

"¿Que importa?" Sora respondió con desdén. "Lo que importa en este mundo es el poder, y una vez que mate al jinchuriki de las nueve colas, habrá muy pocos que puedan igualar al mío".

Los ojos de Kushina se entrecerraron cuando dijo peligrosamente: "Eso fue un error".

"Bueno, ya hiciste el tuyo tonto", dijo Sora con arrogancia, "Perdiendo el tiempo tratando de contactarme con palabras sin sentido cuando deberías haber estado más preocupado por detenerme". Empujando su brazo derecho hacia ella, una enorme garra hecha de chakra del viento se lanzó hacia la pelirroja.

Kushina logró evitarlo rodando fuera del camino, pero Sora aprovechó el momento para cerrar con ella. Ella bloqueó la garra de su izquierda pero recibió una rodilla en el estómago que la dobló. Su mano derecha la agarró por el cuello como una abrazadera antes de levantarla. Su agarre se apretó alrededor de su cuello mientras trataba de exprimirle la vida.

El borde de la visión de Kushina comenzó a oscurecerse, pero ella permaneció tranquila mientras disparaba una cadena de chakra desde su palma derecha hacia la mesa en ruinas detrás de él. Ella tiró de ellos hacia ellos, causando que Sora girara para golpearlo, pero Kushina usó la distracción repentina para envolver sus piernas alrededor de su brazo y empujar su pie hacia un lado de su cabeza rompió el agarre de su garganta antes de intentar tirar de su brazo. fuera de su zócalo.

Ella rápidamente abandonó el intento mientras él intentaba clavarle la garra en el costado, así que lo pateó para aterrizar a varios metros de distancia. Los dos se miraron el uno al otro mientras buscaban aberturas para explotar, Kushina se movió primero atravesando rápidamente la distancia entre ellos, ya que esperaba que Sora la golpeara con su garra. Aunque él usó su chakra de viento para extender su alcance, ella estaba preparada para saltar sobre él, golpear de lado al aterrizar, pateó su mano hacia abajo y lo hizo cortar en el piso. Antes de que él pudiera recuperarse, ella golpeó su rodilla contra su cabeza, mientras él se balanceaba hacia atrás, ella agarró su mano izquierda, rápidamente quitó la garra y la arrojó. Luego lo volteó para que aterrizara sobre su trasero, y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello por detrás comenzaron a cortar su flujo de oxígeno.

"L ... Déjame ir, perra". Sora jadeó desperdiciando aire precioso.

Él trató de alcanzar y agarrar la cabeza de Kushina, pero ella contrarrestó canalizando chakra a su cabello que lo agarró por los brazos. Su cabello le sacó los brazos y la espalda, manteniéndolos lejos de su cuerpo, lo que le facilitó la presión de sus vías respiratorias. Kushina sintió que la lucha se desvanecía del cuerpo de Sora a medida que se debilitaba cada vez más, pero luego sintió que el familiar chakra pulsaba peligrosamente segundos antes de ser arrastrado por él.

Se las arregló para aterrizar de pie cuando el brazo vendado de Sora comenzó a latir y crecer, haciendo que la envoltura cediera y exponiendo su brazo como demonio. Gritó cuando el chakra comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo cuando comenzaron a aparecer seis colas. Kushina maldijo cuando un zorro esquelético también comenzó a aparecer alrededor del niño. La cara de Sora fue la última en ser cubierta por el chakra, así que miró hacia atrás y le dirigió una sonrisa oscura. Kushina lanzó otra cadena de chakra que apareció de su mano extendida con la esperanza de golpear al joven entre los ojos. Pero el chakra, como si sintiera el ataque o Sora se entregó por completo, rápidamente se tragó la cabeza expuesta. Su ataque condujo inofensivamente al cráneo de zorro que apareció cuando la bestia de seis colas de Sora pareció estudiarla por un momento. Kushina liberó su cadena y se preparó para atacar, pero la Bestia Chakra rugió.

Naruto sintió que se movía a un ritmo relativamente bueno, lo que lo sorprendió considerando que tenía los ojos cerrados. Todavía sintiéndose agotado, los dejó cerrados mientras decía inquisitivamente: "¿Mamá?"

"No soy tu madre", la voz de Fuka respondió rápidamente acalorada.

Naruto se apartó de la voz hostil, lo que la hizo tropezar y él rodó por el suelo mientras caía de su espalda. Se puso de pie de un salto y se enfrentó a la mujer furiosamente fulminante cuando dijo: "¿A dónde diablos me llevas? ¿Dónde está mi mamá?

"Te voy a poner a salvo", dijo Fuka en un tono que lo hizo darse cuenta de que estaba respondiendo como resultado de estar atado a él, frunciendo el ceño ya que no recordaba haberse acostado con ella, ignoró las preguntas que quería pedir en cambio preguntar: "¿Y mi madre?"

"No lo sé."

Naruto lo fulminó con la mirada, pero se calmó al sospechar que Fuka estaba luchando contra su aparente control, por lo que ella simplemente estaba dando las respuestas concisas que La Voz le impidió. Sintió una poderosa explosión de chakra al igual que Fuka, que miró hacia la dirección en la que se habían alejado. Sospechando que era Sora, preguntó: "¿Por qué te fuiste conmigo y qué está pasando allí?"

El ceño de Fuka se frunció mientras intentaba resistirse antes de responder: "Estaba obedeciendo las órdenes que salieron de tu boca. Le hiciste algo a un aliado mío y ella se convirtió en una pelirroja. Ella está allí luchando contra Sora, pero si tuviera que adivinar que no lo retendrá por mucho tiempo, entonces deberíamos irnos ".

Naruto dio un suspiro de alivio ya que no había sentido la presencia de su madre dentro de él, en cambio solo sintió una conexión con una gran cantidad de chakra, aunque una cantidad aún mayor parecía estar fuera de su alcance. Sospechando que su madre le había transferido el chakra de Kiyomi, él alcanzó la primera capa de chakra y casi de inmediato su mundo pareció expandirse. Capaz de sentir la fuente del chakra masivo, también pudo sentir las emociones detrás de él. Aunque, sintió una oscura malicia en el centro del gran chakra, lo que principalmente sintió fue confusión y miedo. Pero luego se enfocó en el que luchaba y pudo sentir una determinación desesperada de luchar por el mayor tiempo posible.

Naruto frunció el ceño ante la imprudencia de su madre, ya que parecía decidida a cumplir con su fin en lugar de retirarse. Supuso que era porque ella creía que cuanto más tiempo podía retrasar a Sora, más probable era que él pudiera escapar. Se giró para regresar a buscarla, pero se detuvo cuando Fuka dijo: "¡Espera!"

"Qué", dijo Naruto con impaciencia.

"No vuelvas allí. Si lo haces, también tendré que hacerlo debido a lo que sea que tu chakra que tomé me haya hecho.

Naruto consideró ignorarla, pensando que ella también tendría que luchar por él. Sin embargo, a pesar de saber que ella era una villana, a él no le gustaba la idea de obligarla a participar en una pelea donde podría morir. Naruto también tenía una sospecha furtiva de que ella era más importante para los eventos que lo habían llevado a Vegetable Country de lo que se suponía que debía sospechar. No podía entender por qué se sentía así, pero tenía la sensación de que una vez más era una pieza en el juego de alguien y, debido a sus encuentros anteriores, inmediatamente sospechó que el maestro del juego era Kabuto.

Decidiendo confiar en sus instintos, colocó su mano en el suelo creando un sello Hiraishin. Se detuvo después de su creación cuando notó por primera vez que su mano y brazo estaban cubiertos de un chakra amarillo. Mirando el resto de su cuerpo, lo vio cubierto en el mismo. Aún así no tuvo tiempo de admirar su nueva forma cuando vio una explosión masiva estallar detrás de ellos. Rápidamente, moviéndose, agarró a Fuka antes de teletransportarse a la mansión de Kiyomi y apareció ante su pelirrojo amante de Bijuu.

Una expresión de alivio apareció en la cara de Kiyomi cuando apareció en su estudio, que rápidamente se volvió interrogativa cuando notó su brillante forma amarilla, pero Naruto empujó a Fuka hacia ella antes de decir rápidamente: "Obedece todas las órdenes que Kiyomi te da". Centrándose en su amante, agregó: "Lo siento, no puedo quedarme y conversar. Te amo adiós."

Kiyomi sonrió al lugar donde se encontraba su amante antes de enfocarse en Fuka y le preguntó más a sí misma: "¿Y ahora qué tenemos aquí?"

Kushina se levantó después de haber creado una barrera de cadena de chakra alrededor de la bestia, ya que había creado una bola de bestia relativamente pequeña. Aún así, su barrera apenas había aguantado hasta el final y al ser derribada se sintió como si estuviera en sus últimas piernas con el chakra sabio. Sin embargo, esperaba que su apuesta hubiera funcionado y que el propio jutsu de las Bestias Chakra la hubiera destruido.

Sin embargo, cuando el polvo se despejó, pudo ver que ese no era el caso y, lo que es peor, la bestia que se había ido haciendo más y más grande a medida que avanzaba la lucha parecía aún más fuerte ya que ahora tenía siete colas y tenía aproximadamente dos pisos de altura. Además, estaba comenzando a cubrirse de músculo mientras la criatura como zorro aullaba antes de fijar sus nuevos ojos en ella. La bestia saltó hacia su intento de poner su pata sobre ella, pero Kushina rodó hacia abajo y hacia ella para apartarse del camino. Sin embargo, la bestia, en lugar de volverse hacia ella al aterrizar, comenzó a derribar una de sus enormes colas. Kushina sabía que no se saldría del camino a tiempo, así que cerró los ojos y susurró: "Por favor, mantente a salvo, Naruto".

Le pareció oír a Naruto gritar: "¡Mamá!" Pero fue ahogado por el sonido de las colas chocando contra el suelo. Kushina sintió que estaba volando y, a diferencia de su primera muerte, descubrió que era una forma relativamente suave de abandonar el avión mortal.

Pero luego tuvo problemas para respirar cuando el polvo la cubrió, tosió preguntándose por qué la otra vida era tan polvorienta, pero sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando escuchó a Naruto decir: "Estoy empezando a pensar que sé de dónde saqué mi tontería imprudente. "

Kushina se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo abrazada por los brazos de su hijo mientras estaban parados sobre un árbol. Por un momento pensó que eran sus propios sentimientos fuertes lo que lo hacía brillar mientras la escena le recordaba cuando Minato la había salvado del Kumo-nin. Sin embargo, rápidamente se aclaró la cabeza de los pensamientos poco maternales que amenazaban con aparecer a continuación. Al comentar sobre su apariencia, ella dijo: "Parece que has hecho uso del chakra que te he dejado".

"No estoy completamente seguro de qué habilidades tiene este modo de chakra, pero afortunadamente para ti parece haber aumentado mucho mi velocidad".

Kushina asintió de acuerdo y se sorprendió de que la criatura como Bijuu no estuviera presionando el ataque. Mirando hacia ella, se sorprendió al verla observándolos cuidadosamente como si estuviera evaluando la nueva llegada. "¿Q-por qué no está atacando?"

"Supongo que es Sora entonces", preguntó Naruto haciendo que su madre asintiera.

Kushina miró a su hijo cuando un pequeño ceño apareció en su rostro. Él distraídamente ajustó su peso en sus brazos al instante recordándole que ella estaba retenida en ellos. Su sonrojo regresó cuando dijo: "Puedes humillarme, Naruto".

"En realidad, no creo que deba". Naruto respondió manteniendo sus ojos en el Bijuu. "No creo que Sora tenga el control de Bijuu y creo que la razón por la que no está atacando es porque no quiere ser el agresor".

Sorprendida, ella preguntó: "¿Qué quieres decir? No tuvo problemas para atacarme ".

Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa juguetona mientras respondía: "Cierto, pero también estabas golpeando a su anfitrión. Probablemente solo estaba defendiendo su hogar. Si estoy en lo cierto, lo que estamos viendo es algo que Kiyomi hizo con la pieza de las ocho colas de las que nació Urd, excepto que tardó años en crecer tanto ".

Vieron cómo se formaba una octava cola que hacía que el pelaje negro comenzara a recubrir al nuevo Bijuu, que seguía observando a la pareja. "Puedo sentir malicia dentro de él, pero si estoy en lo cierto es probable que sea Sora".

"¿Quieres decir que desarrollaste un sentido similar al de Mito?"

Naruto asintió y respondió: "Sí, es un poco extraño, pero es como una especie de detector de agresión y algunas otras emociones superficiales. Este Bijuu está generando mucho miedo y confusión, pero mantiene contenida la malicia ".

Naruto bajó a su madre, que estaba un poco preocupada de que su hijo sintiera su tristeza al hacerlo. No pareció darse cuenta de eso cuando dijo: "Quédate atrás. Quiero tratar de calmarlo ".

Kushina se sintió nerviosa pero asintió cuando Naruto se dejó caer al suelo y se acercó con cautela al Bijuu mientras sostenía sus manos. "Hola", dijo con dulzura, "Sé que tienes miedo, pero no voy a lastimarte".

El Bijuu observó con cautela mientras Naruto se acercaba y gruñía amenazando lo que lo hizo detenerse. Naruto permaneció quieto por un puñado de momentos antes de acercarse una vez más, esta vez mientras el Bijuu gruñía, siguió caminando lentamente. Después de varios minutos tensos, estaba parado frente al Kyuubi Negro, que luego de varios latidos bajó su rostro hacia el hombre Uzumaki. Naruto extendió la mano lentamente y colocó su mano sobre el hocico del Bijuu, que comenzó a frotar cariñosamente, "Ahí, allí, todo va a estar bien"

Kushina sonrió cuando Bijuu pareció relajarse por el toque de su hijo, pero luego algo cambió en sus ojos y le hizo gritar: "¡Naruto!"

Naruto lo sintió y la malicia pareció cambiar de lugar con lo que él creía que había sido la voluntad del Kyuubi Negro. El Bijuu repentinamente se adelantó e intentó morder al rubio por la mitad, pero Naruto logró aclararse a tiempo. Al aterrizar lejos del Bijuu dijo: "Realmente te gustan tus ataques furtivos".

El Bijuu sonrió maliciosamente al decir: "Deberías considerarlo como un signo de tu estado. Sería bastante tonto para la mayoría de las personas luchar contra ti de frente. Aunque necesito agradecerte, tu calma a esta bestia finalmente me permitió establecer el control. Todavía necesito hacer esto rápido, ya puedo sentir que pelea conmigo. Parece que has hecho un amigo.

Naruto hizo una mueca por las palabras de Sora, ya que si eran ciertas, el monje en cierto sentido no había estado detrás de la destrucción de la Villa de las Flores, sino que había sido el Bijuu que contenía. El rubio sospechaba que, al igual que con su madre, la razón por la que el joven Bijuu había atacado era porque había sido atacado primero. Podía entender por qué la Flor Shinobi respondería de la misma manera que cuando una poderosa criatura chakra apareció por primera vez en medio de su aldea, pero sintió una ira hirviente y candente dirigida a Sora por poner al Bijuu en tal situación.

Sora saltó hacia Naruto, quien en un abrir y cerrar de ojos rápidamente se lanzó debajo de él para que se detuviera justo detrás de la Bestia de Cola. Naruto recurrió al conocimiento que absorbió de la forma original de su propio Bijuu y formó un par de brazos de chakra que surgieron de sus hombros. Cuando la forma de la bestia de Sora aterrizó, Naruto saltó hacia él moviéndose casi como un rayo de luz a través de la oscuridad y golpeó el gran puño que sobresalía de su capa del hombro derecho hacia el costado de la cabeza de su oponente. El golpe envió la cabeza de la bestia negra tambaleándose hacia un lado. Donde después de tocar el suelo, Naruto saltó nuevamente y apareció en el otro lado golpeando la cabeza de Bijuu controlada por el ser humano hacia atrás. Luego apareció por encima de Sora mientras intentaba recuperarse y luego, en un golpe por encima, derribó ambas grandes manos sobre el cráneo controlado por humanos de Bijuu.

El golpe golpeó la cabeza de Sora contra el suelo con la fuerza suficiente para dejar una impresión. Aterrizando, Naruto observó a Sora ponerse de pie y luego rugió causando que una ola de presión masiva pasara por el área. Naruto se mantuvo firme mientras luchaba contra él, pero fue enviado volando cuando Sora giró rápidamente golpeando a Naruto con una de las colas de su forma. Naruto se estrelló contra varios árboles y cavó un profundo surco en el suelo antes de finalmente descansar. Oyó árboles que se partían como ramitas cuando el zorro negro atravesó el bosque hacia él. Poniéndose de pie, Naruto formó un par de Big Ball Rasengan en la palma de las manos de sus brazos de chakra que se metió en la cara y el pecho de Sora mientras aparecía entre los árboles.

El jutsu lo envió volando de regreso por donde vino, haciéndolo aterrizar en un montón cerca del claro donde había comenzado su batalla. Sora lentamente se puso de pie, pero fue empujado hacia el suelo cuando las cadenas saltaron del suelo envolviéndose alrededor de su forma de bestia. El monje corrupto trató de liberarse, pero se mantuvieron firmes.

Aún así, el hombre transformado luchó contra ellos hasta que una nueva voz dijo: "Food Cart Destroyer".

Naruto miró en el aire para ver la forma masiva de Gamabunta borrar el cielo mientras se estrellaba contra el Zorro Negro. Sora gritó de dolor incluso cuando el Jefe Sapo dijo: "¿Qué demonios? Un Kyuubi negro, ¿quién demonios te dio permiso para convocarme para luchar contra un oponente tan problemático?

Naruko respondió: "¿De qué sirve invocar al sapo jefe si todo lo que quiere hacer es enfrentarse a los débiles?"

"No dije eso", respondió Gamabunta, "estoy diciendo que sería bueno si de vez en cuando fueran débiles".

Naruto aterrizó detrás de Naruko cuando dijo: "¿Buen momento para ustedes dos?"

"Agárrate a ese mocoso de sentimientos", dijo Gamabunta mientras el Zorro Negro lo fulminaba con la mirada. Se dio cuenta de que el resplandor parecía desvanecerse, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para contemplarlo cuando la bestia abrió la boca para formar una Bola de Bestia.

"Regresa a casa Jefe", gritó Naruto mientras la pelota se disparaba hacia el escondite en ruinas. Naruto agarró a Naruko saltando de la espalda de la convocatoria antes de que estallara en humo y corriera hacia su madre, que estaba arrodillada en el suelo con las cadenas que salían de su espalda. Naruto la agarró mientras terminaba su jutsu justo antes de que la bola de energía explotara al golpear la base en ruinas. Naruto despegó cuando la onda expansiva de la explosión se dirigió hacia ellos atravesando los árboles mientras se sorprendió de lo poderosa que fue la explosión.

Estaba a punto de alejar a Hiraishin, probablemente dándole a Sora la oportunidad de escapar, pero al encontrar una formación rocosa cercana, Naruto aterrizó detrás de él, empujando a ambas mujeres hacia él, incluso cuando varias cadenas una vez más salieron disparadas de Kushina mientras creaba una barrera para protegerlas. la onda de choque golpeó. La barrera de piedra recibió la peor parte de la explosión antes de derrumbarse sobre ellos cuando la ola de destrucción pasó. La barrera de Kushina los protegió de las rocas que caían, pero una vez que pasó la onda de choque, todavía les tomó varios minutos extraerse sin hacer que las rocas se derrumbaran sobre ellos.

Una vez libre, Naruto dijo: "Espera aquí".

Rápidamente regresó al sitio de la explosión, pero no encontró señales de Sora o su forma Bijuu. Trató de sentir al monje por el odio que había sentido antes, pero como creía que había sido el Bijuu y no el monje quien había creado la bola de la bestia, no le sorprendió que no pudiera. Aún así, le preocupaba que el Monje hubiera logrado escapar de alguna manera, ya que no creía que ni siquiera el Bijuu se vería tan afectado por la explosión. El hecho de que ni siquiera podía sentir el Chakra de la Bestia de Cola lo preocupaba de que alguien lo hubiera recogido mientras estaban ocupados extrayéndose de las rocas. Dándose la vuelta, regresó rápidamente con Naruko y su madre para ver a sus otros amantes.

Sage yacía en su cama con Katsuyu mientras otro clon de la babosa observaba a Naruko mientras se escabullía por el castillo hacia su objetivo. Habían pasado varias horas desde el final de la batalla contra los muertos vivientes animados por el elenco de jutsu Fudo y la lucha contra un Kyuubi negro poseído por Sora. Aunque los amantes de Naruto no habían podido actuar demasiado cariñoso a su regreso, Sage pudo ver que obviamente estaban aliviados de que él estuviera bien, al igual que él de que no habían sido heridos. Inicialmente sospechó que la noche estaría llena de amantes que mostraran sus sentimientos por él.

Kakashi también parecía ser el motivo por el que gentilmente le recordó a Leaf Kunoichi que todavía estaban en una misión. Aún así, Sage conocía a su hermana, por lo que no le sorprendió que pareciera que no iba a ser obligada por la regla de no sexo de Kakashi. Sin embargo, Sage sabía que su hermana tendría otro obstáculo para escapar, ya que Kushina también parecía estar complacida con la idea de que los amantes de Naruto no estarían monopolizando su tiempo, e incluso se había secuestrado en su habitación con él para que descansara. .

Cuando Naruko llegó al pasillo de la habitación de Naruto, se escondió en las sombras mientras esperaba su oportunidad. Sage pasó el tiempo pensando en cómo se veía Naruto después de que regresaron de buscar a Sora. Obviamente había estado preocupado cuando Hana y Kakashi después de buscar en el área de la explosión no habían podido encontrar un rastro de olor. Ni siquiera había habido uno físico por alguna razón, lo que considerando su tamaño parecía sorprendente, pero si la creencia de Naruto de que el Bijuu había retomado el control era precisa, entonces podría haberse dado cuenta de que el sigilo sería la mejor manera de perder a sus perseguidores.

Pero eso no fue lo único que había notado que parecía estar molestando al hombre rubio. También parecía estar cargando una tristeza que solo apareció en sus momentos más tranquilos, que ciertamente no había habido muchos hasta que el sol comenzó a ponerse. Sospechaba que era una de las razones de la visita nocturna de su hermana, ya que él no había estado dispuesto a discutirlo antes.

Sage supuso que lo sabría pronto, ya que la puerta de la habitación que le habían asignado a Naruto se abrió y Kushina salió con un cuenco y una olla que contenía ramen. Kushina parecía particularmente complacida ya que Sage sabía que la mujer lo había cocinado para su hijo personalmente haciéndole suponer que lo había disfrutado. Llevando los platos vacíos a la cocina, se detuvo un momento mirando el pasillo donde se escondía Naruko. Sage observó a su hermana deslizarse un poco más hacia las sombras hasta que Kushina se encogió de hombros y comenzó a alejarse.

Tan pronto como desapareció, Naruko hizo su movimiento y desapareció en la habitación. Unos momentos después, el clon de la babosa se deslizaba debajo de la puerta y oyó correr la ducha. Se dirigió al baño a tiempo para escuchar a Naruto decir sorprendido, "Naruko ... mi mamá ...". Se dirigió al baño donde trepó la pared para obtener un buen punto de vista para bajar a la ducha.

"Está abajo en la cocina del castillo", dijo la sabia después de quitarse toda la ropa antes de unirse a su amante. "Corrí todo el camino desde Stone Country; no es justo que ella te atrape para ti.

Naruto abrazó a Naruko antes de besarla y luego dijo: "Gracias por dejar todo para salvarme".

Naruko asintió pero bromeando respondió: "Deberías estarlo. Estaba bailando una vuelta de baile mientras intentaba descubrir la red de espías de Jiraiya cuando te quedaste a oscuras. Ella era bastante talentosa ". Naruko se rió al sentir la sacudida de la polla de su amante y, aunque lo quería dentro de ella, se puso seria cuando preguntó: "¿Está todo bien? Pareces un poco deprimido a pesar de recuperar físicamente a tu madre ahora y detener a los malos ".

Naruto asintió, pero sabiendo que Naruko sabría de lo que estaba hablando dijo: "D fue asesinado".

"Ya veo", dijo Naruko con tristeza, pero agregó: "Supongo que no pudo calmar el caos que está ocurriendo en Paradise City".

"En realidad tuvo éxito, parece", respondió Naruto, "incluso querían convertirlo en el líder de la ciudad".

"¿Y luego qué pasó?"

Naruto sintió el dolor de la traición nuevamente cuando dijo: "Fue asesinado por un Iwa kunoichi haciéndose pasar por camarera en el bar en el que se estaba quedando". Yo ... él la amaba.

Naruko asintió y luego dijo: "Lo que significa que la amas".

"Yo ... no sé", admitió Naruto, "sé que duele, pero puedo decir que eso significa que la amo. Quiero decir que nunca la conocí a ella ni a D ...

"¿Eras tú?" Dijo Naruko sorprendiendo a Naruto considerando sus propios orígenes. Ella le sonrió antes de continuar: "Sé que es sorprendente para mí decirlo debido a mis orígenes. Pero D era un clon, lo que significaba que incluso si se desarrollaba a lo largo de un camino diferente al tuyo, eventualmente ese camino se fusionaría nuevamente. Además, creo que D era tan consciente de esto como cualquiera. Me dijo que veía la misión de salvar Paradise City como suya, y no tuya. Pero la razón por la que siento eso es porque él conocía a esas personas y se preocupaba por ellas, y ahora tú también. Aunque me alegro de una cosa ".

"¿Que es eso?"

"Dijo que no creía que apreciarías sus recuerdos tanto como él lo haría. Pero ese no parece ser el caso, puedo decir que estás preocupado por lo que está sucediendo allí ahora que se ha ido.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y dijo sombríamente: "Me temo que Iwa me está matando ... quiero decir que D podría empeorar la situación allí".

"Podría ir y averiguarlo".

"No", dijo Naruto, "voy a ir allí por la mañana".

"¿Estás seguro?"

Naruto inclinó la cabeza y ella dijo: "Entonces déjame tenerte esta noche".

Besó a su amante con necesidad, quien respondió con el mismo deseo con la esperanza de crear un nuevo recuerdo agradable en lugar de centrarse en los que había estado pensando durante las últimas horas. Su deseo por su amante se hizo cargo haciendo que la empujara contra la pared trasera de la ducha. Besándole el cuello y el pecho, le apretó el seno derecho, que luego levantó hasta sus labios para poder chupar su pezón endurecido. Naruko gimió cuando sus manos se enterraron en su cabello y apretaron su boca nuevamente contra su teta. Ella gimió felizmente cuando él pronto cambió a la otra mientras ella apretaba su coño contra la rodilla que él había colocado entre sus muslos. Cada vez más húmeda, susurró: "No tenemos mucho tiempo. Por favor, te quiero dentro de mí.

Naruto se separó del cofre para mirar sus ojos azules a juego; Luego se inclinó para besarla hambrientamente mientras la agarraba por los muslos. Levantando sus pies del suelo, fácilmente la encontró abriéndose con su polla y se deslizó dentro de ella. Ambos gimieron cuando su longitud desapareció dentro de su cálido y acogedor coño, pero ninguno de los dos que quería ser atrapado por su madre rápidamente se puso a follar.

La cabeza de Naruko cayó hacia atrás cuando su amante rápidamente trató de llenarla con su semilla. Ella miró hacia el techo, pero luego notó que algo los estaba mirando. Se concentró en eso y vio que Katsuyu estaba bastante sorprendida, pero al notar los ojos de Rinnegan que parecía deportivo, se dio cuenta de que su hermana la estaba mirando. Una sonrisa divertida apareció en sus labios que no se molestó en esconder de su hermana. Al ver que Sage la miraba con un giro increíble, envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amante y acercó sus labios a su oído.

"Eso es bebé", Naruko gimió suavemente, aunque lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la babosa oyera, "date prisa y llena mi coño travieso con tu semen. Se siente tan jodidamente genial correrte después de recibir una barriga llena de tu crema de hombre ".

Naruto estaba un poco sorprendido por el comportamiento de Naruko, pero no podía negar que amaba la forma en que su coño de repente se apretaba tan fuerte alrededor de su polla. "¿Q-qué te puso tan caliente?"

"Yo ... solo quería decirte lo bien que lo estás haciendo", respondió ella sin querer avergonzar a su hermana al alertar a Naruto. Envolviendo sus pies detrás de su trasero, ella agregó: "Ahora apúrate bebé y ven. Dame lo que ambos necesitamos ... ¡LIBERACIÓN! "

Naruko gritó la última parte cuando Naruto estrelló su polla contra ella por completo, antes de apretar su pelvis contra ella. La fricción adicional contra su clítoris la hizo correrse, su coño tembloroso latió aún más cuando sus brotes de placer estaban cubiertos por el calor líquido de la semilla de Naruto cuando la inyectó en su útero y el desbordamiento comenzó a filtrarse. Naruto se hundió contra ella, pero permaneció de pie mientras la sujetaba contra la pared de la ducha.

"Gracias Naruko," dijo Naruto agradecido mientras lo sostenía flojamente.

"Mmm, es un placer", dijo Naruko besando suavemente su cuello mientras miraba a los ojos Rinnegan de la babosa. Colocando los pies en el suelo, suspiró suavemente por la pérdida de él y, a pesar de ver que su polla aún estaba dura, resistió el impulso de caer de rodillas. Sabiendo que ya lo estaba presionando, salió de la ducha junto con su amante y después de secarse la toalla le dio un beso rápido. Luego salió rápidamente de la habitación, contenta de ver que Kushina no había regresado.

Kushina frunció el ceño mientras veía a Naruto aparecer en la habitación de Naruto, pero no estaba segura de si era debido a que la rubia aparentemente ignoraba sus deseos de dejar a su hijo solo para descansar, o un deseo de haber experimentado lo que probablemente acababa de tener. . Rápidamente dejó el asunto ya que no quería tentarse. Al entrar en la habitación, sonrió al ver que Naruto se desmayaba en la cama y supuso que le debía algunas gracias a la mujer después de todo, ya que sabía que su hijo había estado meditando sobre algo, por lo que temía que no se tranquilizara y durmiera.

Ella sonrió contenta mientras él roncaba alegremente. Ella se movió para sentarse en la silla que lo había estado observando comer la primera comida que le había cocinado. Sin embargo, se detuvo cuando recordó la noche de su nacimiento y recordó haberse acostado a su lado mientras él lloraba mientras Minato luchaba contra el Kyuubi, que estaba tentado a unirse a él. Ella trató de resistirse, pero como resultado de estar libre del sello no pudo negarse a sí misma la sensación de su calor. Kushina no podía creer lo increíble que se sentía tener un cuerpo de carne y hueso, especialmente en comparación con la existencia casi sin sentido que había sido su tiempo en el sello. Después de todo, era difícil imaginar cuánto podría perderse una persona con solo soplar el viento sobre su piel hasta que se lo negaran.

Kushina se rindió y se subió al contenido de Naruto para verlo dormir. Pero, ella cometió el error de acostarse sobre un brazo extendido, así que se encontró apretada contra su pecho un momento después. Ella se sonrojó por la cercanía, pero se calmó al recordar que solo estaba tratando de estar cerca de su hijo. Pero, sintió un calor acumulándose en su cuerpo, lo que la hizo preocuparse de que el chakra que él había usado para pasar su alma al cuerpo comenzara a afectarla. Aun así, ella no trató de escapar mientras se inclinaba y besaba su mejilla mientras le decía amorosamente: "Te amo, cariño". Gracias por no dejarlo ir. Luego colocó su cabeza contra su pecho y dejó que el latido constante de su corazón la atrajera a sueños en los que disfrutaba compartir una cama con él de una manera menos maternal.

Próximo objetivo: Mikoto Uchiha

Author's Note: Well first let me thank everyone that has read and review. While I know some people weren't happy with how Naruto was captured last chapter, I admit to feeling justified a little by the latest manga chapter especially how they mentioned how a person sometimes acts out against their better judgment. In any case, I hope everyone finds that Naruto better acquitted himself this time around.

Moving onto this chapter, I'll admit that the end result was definitely not what I envisioned originally. When I first plotted this chapter out I intended it to focus entirely on D, and his adventures in Paradise City. However, I decided to forgo this idea for two reasons, the first being that the Fuka backstory really wrote itself and worked well into the theme set by the title. And so while the D portions focused on rising, it was Fuka's portion that dealt with falling. The other reason though is due entirely to my narration style. I know I kind of gloss over D's end, but since it ties more into my ideas for Kurotsuchi I feel it best to tell that part of the story from her view and as such since she won't be appearing anytime soon felt it best to wait until then to delve into it.

Now as mentioned on my Deviantart page and as can be seen above the next target is Mikoto and as such I figured most people would prefer seeing that above the Limelight Birthday Chapter. Thus far it seems my hunch has been correct at least if the comments I received on my profile are anything to go by. Therefore, that is what I will be working on and then I'll do the next chapter of Limelight. Also, just as a word of warning for those thinking that Mikoto joining leads into Kushina it is still quite a few chapters away. While I do feel that Kushina having a flesh and blood body does make things easier for Mikoto to come to terms, I think the opposite holds true to Kushina. Now she can't say it's her situation which drives her desire for Naruto therefore I feel if anything she'll definitely resist any such urges.

Now I'm going to be trying to update the story on at a quicker pace. So, to avoid confusion if you see an update notification from FicWad and a new chapter hasn't been added then it means I've updated the chapter on FicWad as well. I do this so both sites have the most up to date corrected versions.

Finally as a reward for reading this far, below is a small bonus scene which should eliminate who was behind this little adventure. I don't think anyone is going to be overly surprised, but the reason I don't add it to the main story is for narration purposes. While I have told scenes from the Villains perspective before its generally as a last resort since I try to keep to either people that know of the Harem, women on the edge of entering, or Harem members themselves. That way the schemes of the villains tend to be more surprising. Plus like I said it's a reward for reading this far, after all I'm going to be seriously disappointed in the person that comments on the below scene but still leaves a question asking about receiving an update that Ficwad was updated but can't find the new chapter.

Again, thanks for reading and reviewing. So until next time take care, Sincerely, The Lemon Sage.

Bonus Scene:

El cuerpo de Sora dolía por todos lados mientras despertaba lentamente. Recordó la batalla con Naruto, pero las cosas se pusieron borrosas después de que el sapo lo aplastó. Intentó sentarse, pero descubrió que no podía moverse, lo que hizo que sus ojos se abrieran de golpe. Se encontró atado a una mesa que estaba inclinada en un ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grados en lo que parecía ser una especie de laboratorio con poca luz. Trató de llamar a su chakra, pero lo encontró insensible y se dio cuenta de que había sido sellado. Desesperado, comenzó a luchar contra sus ataduras solo para que una voz tranquila dijera: "Realmente deberías calmarte. Su cuerpo ha sufrido un poco de castigo. ¿Por qué si no fuera por mí, probablemente estarías muerto teniendo en cuenta lo gravoso que había sido al dejar que Bijuu arrasara?

Sora miró a su lado para ver a un hombre encapuchado parado frente a tres tanques iluminados con la espalda hacia él. Dentro de los tanques había un fluido transparente en el que otro fluido parecía estar suspendido. El fluido suspendido era de un azul profundo que parecía inmóvil en su mayor parte, aunque notó que detrás de los tres tanques había otros similares que parecían ser alimentados por los tres delante de los cuales el hombre estaba parado. Sora observó al hombre desaparecer en la oscuridad mientras apagaba la luz que iluminaba el fluido en los tanques.

Al sentirlo mirando desde la oscuridad, Sora dijo desafiante: "¿Y quién diablos eres tú?"

El hombre sonó divertido mientras respondía: "Bueno, yo soy la persona que le otorgó la recompensa inicial a Naruto. Lo hiciste mucho mejor de lo que pensé que lo harías, pero nunca esperé que entregaras.

"Entonces, ¿por qué contratarnos?" Sora preguntó con enojo: "¿Fue este un plan para contactarme?"

"Ciertamente estás lleno de ti mismo, ¿verdad?", Dijo el hombre divertido caminando justo fuera del borde de la luz que brilla sobre Sora. "A decir verdad, te consideré una curiosidad pero nada más. No, la verdadera razón por la que contraté a tu equipo fue porque pensé que pondría a uno de tus aliados y a Naruto muy cerca.

"Te refieres a Fuka", dijo Sora, "así que me traicionó porque estaba trabajando para ti. Supongo que enviaste a esa otra mujer que mató a Fuen.

"Muy bien", dijo el hombre, "Aunque estaba tan sorprendido como tú de que Fuka te traicionara. Debido a su ... medio único de despachar a sus enemigos y su ... naturaleza bastante macabra, estaba interesado en ver qué pasaría si ella consumiera el chakra de Naruto. Los resultados fueron sorprendentes por decir lo menos. Como dudaba que ella fuera el tipo de persona que Naruto mantendría bajo control, esperaba reunirla y aprender más. Lamentablemente, parece que al menos en algún nivel podría haberlo adivinado y la ha trasladado a algún lado. Teniendo en cuenta algunos de los secretos que ha estado guardando, dudo que tenga una oportunidad pronto. Pero no envié a nadie a matar a Fuen ... lo que le pasó a ella es más ... confuso ". El hombre salió a la luz mostrando su cara escamosa, ajustándose las gafas. Kabuto dijo: "Pero, parece que en realidad podría haber salido adelante. Pensar que crecer dentro de ti era un nuevo Bijuu y uno a la par de los de nueve colas. Dudo que Kazuma tuviera idea de que su pequeño experimento generaría tales resultados ".

"¿Qué quieres decir con ... experimento?"

"Podría decirte," dijo Kabuto acercándose a la mesa, "pero realmente no creo que deba hacerlo. Después de todo, me ibas a traicionar al aceptar esa oferta para terminar con la vida de Naruto. Era bastante astuto por parte de Sasuke que me molestara así.

"¿Cómo ... fuiste tú? Pusiste en libertad a mi padre.

Kabuto asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "De hecho, me sorprendió que dejaras tu base sin vigilancia, así que aproveché la oportunidad para molestarla. Me sorprendió bastante que dejaras a Kazuma con vida. Pero el juego será más interesante con él en el tablero, por eso lo dejé ir ".

"¿Qué quieres decir con juego? ¿Qué quieres conmigo?"

Kabuto sacudió la cabeza y dijo: "Es muy triste no saber la verdad sobre ti, ¿no?" Supongo que eso explica tu actitud más bien mercenaria. Te diré que. Te daré una pista sobre la verdad y, a cambio, aceptas trabajar para mí.

"¿Por qué debería, ya has admitido que me preparaste para fallar?"

De nuevo divertido, Kabuto dijo: "Y ya intentaste traicionarme. Pero, creo que descubrirás que si tengo razón sobre lo que está sucediendo dentro de ti, entonces podría ser tu única esperanza para sobrevivir a la tormenta que se avecina ".

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Todo a su debido tiempo y todavía tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo, pero digamos que si ciertas personas se dan cuenta de que podría haber un medio alternativo para reunir el chakra necesario para implementar sus planes. Bueno, entonces necesitarás amigos y considerar tus acciones recientes en Vegetable les resultará bastante difícil de conseguir ".

Sora pensó en la oferta del hombre, pero preguntó: "¿Y qué sacas de este trato?"

"Una oportunidad de estudiar cuán especial podrías ser en realidad", respondió Kabuto. "La verdad es el hombre que pensaste que tu padre no era. En verdad, tus verdaderos padres murieron horriblemente, al igual que muchas otras personas que mató al hacer que ingirieran el chakra de las nueve colas.

"¿Q-qué quieres decir?"

Kabuto se encogió de hombros y respondió: "Kazuma sabía que necesitaba poder para implementar su plan para destruir el sistema de la aldea shinobi. Naturalmente, dado que las mayores fuentes de poder en este mundo son los Bijuu, cuando las nueve colas atacaron a Konoha, sabía que necesitaba actuar ".

"Pero las bestias están hechas de chakra, ¿cómo podría reunirlo?"

"Es cierto que son chakras, que es cómo se puede sellar algo tan masivo en los niños, pero se les da forma y sustancia en su estado natural. Entonces, durante la pelea, cuando el Kyuubi fue herido durante la batalla, esta sustancia que para todos los efectos era la carne del Kyuubi, era tan sólida como cualquier carne de bestia. Kazuma llegó después de la batalla, y fue capaz de recoger esta carne, a falta de un término mejor, y luego comenzó a contaminar la comida de la gente ". Kabuto se dio la vuelta mientras continuaba: "Ves en Kumo que había un par de hermanos que obtuvieron habilidades similares al jinchuriki al consumir la carne del Kyuubi después de ser tragado por él. Sin embargo, el mayor número de colas que exhibieron fue seis, y creo que ahora la razón de esto se debió a que fueron asesinados poco después de obtener estas habilidades.

"¿Cual es el punto?"

"El punto es que eso no es lo único que puedes haber compartido", dijo Kabuto volviendo la vista a los ojos brillando de emoción, "Es posible que los Hermanos de Oro y Plata hayan estado relacionados con el Sabio de los Seis Senderos. Después de todo, muchos han tratado de obtener poderes de la misma manera que lo hicieron, ese era el objetivo de los experimentos de Kazuma después de todo. Envenenaría una ciudad aquí, o una escuela allí, hasta que finalmente un día uno de los niños pobres sobrevivió. Ese niño fuiste tú a quien tomó como su hijo después de sellar tus habilidades, todo en su plan para hacer realidad el Movimiento del Rey Único.

Sora miró enojado a Kabuto cuando dijo: "Y ahora está libre gracias a ti".

Kabuto apenas parecía intimidado por la ira de Sora cuando dijo: "Cierto, pero qué importa. ¿De verdad quieres desperdiciar tu poder en la venganza? ¿No te jactabas del maravilloso regalo que te dio? Sora se calmó y asintió a regañadientes, así que Kabuto dijo: "Bien. Además, cuantos más jugadores haya, más satisfacción habrá cuando ganes. ¿No estás de acuerdo?

Sora estudió a Kabuto antes de finalmente decir: "Trabajaré contigo ... por ahora".

"Excelente", dijo Kabuto tirando de un dispositivo de drenaje de chakra debajo de la mesa. Al ver la mirada confusa de Sora, dijo: "Ahora intenta relajarte, solo necesito una muestra". Al activar el dispositivo, Kabuto observó a Sora retorcerse mientras agregaba mentalmente: "Ahora para ver si es el hombre o la bestia lo que hace la diferencia en lo que hace que el chakra de Naruto sea tan especial".


	59. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 59

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío. Además, esta historia es una ficción de limón, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan. Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora. Gracias.

Capítulo 59: Objetivo: Mikoto Uchiha

Naruto se paró sobre el terreno del cementerio donde D había sido enterrado. Estaba oscureciendo y, por mucho que temiera, una buena parte de los ciudadanos de Paradise City estaban una vez más en la garganta del otro. Sin embargo, esta vez las cosas se sintieron mucho peor, aunque Naruto atribuyó ese sentimiento al hecho de que esta vez ambas partes estaban usando D como excusa para luchar entre sí. Después del asesinato de D, la mujer que había sido Megumi había desaparecido y desde su historia inventada la hizo retratar a un ciudadano de Fang Country, muchos de Claw estaban convencidos de que sus compatriotas la estaban cubriendo.

Por lo tanto, mientras más personas de Fang negaron haberla escondido, más enojada estaba la gente de Garra. Eso no quería decir que todos estaban volviendo a sus viejos hábitos, los dos líderes respectivos de Paradise City, Bass y Kanbei, estaban haciendo lo que podían para detener la hostilidad. Sin embargo, si bien los dos hombres habían podido mantener en línea a sus respectivos compatriotas, los desempates ocurrían cada vez con más frecuencia y parecían crecer cada vez más. Después de pasar por la ciudad de camino al cementerio, estaba seguro de que solo era cuestión de días, si no horas, antes de que la ciudad estallara en una pelea a gran escala sobre el tema. Naruto sabía que si eso ocurriera probablemente se descontrolaría, ya que tenía pocas dudas de que Iwa tenía agentes en la Ciudad para asegurarse de que sucediera.

En verdad, Naruto encontró su determinación de continuar con su ambición bastante sacudida por toda la prueba. No estaba seguro de si valía la pena el tiempo para continuar tratando de acabar con la mala sangre entre los diversos pueblos y países shinobi, si era tan fácil reavivar la hostilidad entre ellos. Como le mostró lo que le sucedió a D, él y sus amantes corrían un riesgo considerable ya que sus objetivos podían hacer que se enfrentaran con personas directamente opuestas a ellos. Gente que no dudaría en matarlo a él oa sus amantes para hacer realidad sus propias ambiciones.

Naruto sintió la punzada de traición que había sido su compañero constante desde que dejó Vegetable Country. Cerró los ojos y una vez más vio el recuerdo de haber sido apuñalado en el estómago antes de caer en su "muerte". Alejando la mirada de la lápida de D, su mirada volvió a la ciudad para concentrarse en la Torre Tatsugorou. El edificio de cincuenta pisos que se había construido como un símbolo de una nueva era de entendimiento entre los dos países ahora era una burla con sus ventanas rotas de los ciudadanos enojados de ambos lados. Al ver su estado actual, no podía decir definitivamente si valía la pena los riesgos potenciales que enfrentaban para lograr una paz que parecía ser tan fugaz.

Naruto se sintió decepcionado de sí mismo por pensar de esa manera, pero a pesar de que se había enfrentado a un escenario similar con Maki, había sido fácil pasarlo por alto ya que nunca se había sentido realmente en peligro. Ahora, aunque no podía afirmar lo mismo a la luz del hecho de que si hubiera sido D, mientras que Naruto confiaba en que habría sobrevivido al ataque. No podía estar seguro de haberlo visto venir como lo había hecho con Maki. Supuso que una parte de lo que había sacudido su fe era que la muerte de D le recordaba de una manera muy real que había enemigos que podían atacarlo a él y a sus amantes de la nada. Que podrían estar en peligro solo por tratar de unir las diversas aldeas shinobi, ya que había personas que realmente preferían la discordia, ya que a menudo cosechaban los beneficios de ella.

Aún a pesar de la inestabilidad actual de su determinación de continuar, sabía que había puntos brillantes. Haruna, por ejemplo, lo había sorprendido al ofrecerle a los Watari un lugar para vivir dentro de sus fronteras, así como el derecho a construir un pueblo shinobi. La razón que ella había dado era que todos los Watari que habían atacado la Villa de las Flores habían muerto en ese ataque, probablemente habiendo sido asesinados por Sora ya que sus cadáveres también habían sido utilizados en el Jutsu de Reanimación que habían usado para atacar Vegetales, y como tal los que quedaron no necesariamente podían ser castigados por las acciones de sus compañeros. Además, sintió que como muchos de los Flower Shinobi también habían compartido un estado como ninja errantes por un tiempo, más que nadie entenderían las acciones desesperadas que los shinobi podrían tomar para encontrar un lugar al que pertenecieran.

Naruto sabía que pasaría algún tiempo antes de que los Watari fueran aceptados por su nuevo hogar, pero lo vio como una señal positiva de que la gente de Vegetable no había rechazado la idea de inmediato. Sin embargo, hasta que tuvieran esa confianza, los Watari estarían operando bajo la atenta mirada de Anko, quien estaba siendo asignado permanentemente a Vegetable en el futuro previsible como guardaespaldas de Haruna. Naruto sonrió al saber que ese no sería el único servicio que su amante de cabello púrpura estaría realizando para el Daimyo.

La diversión de Naruto se desvaneció cuando la realidad que enfrentó Paradise City una vez más comenzó a presionarlo. Antes de que pudiera hablar más del asunto, aunque escuchó algunos gritos, "¡Por favor, para, lo estás matando!" Reconoció la voz aunque era la primera vez que la había escuchado en persona. Al darse la vuelta vio a Mila retenida por un hombre que trabajaba en la mina de Garras y que recibió el sobrenombre de "Rig". Naruto sabía que el hombre era bastante popular entre la facción Garra de la aldea, aunque D había albergado cierta aversión por el hombre. Principalmente ya que él había tendido a ser uno de los principales instigadores de los brotes de violencia que D había roto, algo que el hombre estaba haciendo en ese momento cuando alentó a otro trabajador de la mina llamado Maul en su golpiza a Terumi.

"Por favor, para", suplicó Mila cuando el poderoso Maul bajó su puño carnoso sobre el cráneo de Terumi.

Rig se burló cuando dijo: "Te estamos haciendo un favor, Mila. Justo como D te han engañado las dulces palabras de este bastardo de Fang. En el fondo, sabes que es verdad, normalmente no sería tan fácil detenerte, pero aquí apenas luchas por liberarte ".

Naruto apareció detrás de Maul agarrando la muñeca del hombre mientras la retenía para golpear a la propensa Terumi nuevamente. Al apretarlo dolorosamente, dijo enojado: "Tal vez sea porque tiene miedo de dañar a su hijo por nacer, incluso cuando se ve obligada a verte golpear al padre de dicho hijo".

Debido al hecho de que el sol se había puesto causando que la mayoría de él estuviera oculto por la sombra, no se sorprendió demasiado cuando Mila apareció sorprendida por su llegada diciendo: "D ... pero no puede ser ..."

Naruto vio que la esperanza en sus ojos se desvanecía cuando se acercó y su rostro se hizo visible. El Jinchuriki notó que Rig parecía igual de sorprendido, pero creía que también había un indicio de reconocimiento en los ojos del hombre. Sin embargo, Maul se cansó de que su brazo estuviera sujeto de tal manera que girar para enfrentar a Naruto intentó golpearlo con el otro puño. El hombre rubio lo evitó fácilmente antes de golpear a Maul en la garganta causando que el hombre comenzara a ahogarse. El jinchuriki lo agarró por la cara antes de golpear la parte posterior de su cabeza hacia el suelo. Maul se relajó por el golpe, lo que provocó que Naruto mirara con las dagas a Rig.

"Déjala ir", advirtió peligrosamente.

Sin embargo, Rig decidió que prefería preguntar: "¿Q-qué demonios está haciendo un Leaf-nin aquí?"

Sin embargo, Mila aprovechó que Rig se concentró en Naruto para golpear su codo contra las costillas del hombre antes de girar en su agarre para golpear su palma contra su barbilla. Rig tropezó hacia atrás y sin su escudo humano decidió alejarse rápidamente y volver a la ciudad. Naruto lo dejó correr mientras su mirada se desvió hacia los dos amantes. Mila acunaba la cabeza de Terumi cuando dijo en tono de disculpa: "Lo siento mucho. Yo ... no ... "

Terumi sonrió suavemente antes de hacer una mueca cuando dijo:" Está bien Mila. No quiero que pongas a nuestro hijo en peligro por mí.

Naruto frunció el ceño cuando Mila asintió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. Ella lo miró con ojos que mostraban su gratitud cuando dijo: "Gracias. No sé qué habría hecho si no hubieras venido.

"De nada", dijo Naruto sintiéndose inseguro de sí mismo alrededor de los dos debido a los sentimientos de amistad que tenía por ellos, especialmente mientras no necesariamente sentirían lo mismo.

Algo que se hizo evidente cuando la gratitud de Mila pareció disminuir a favor de su pregunta sospechosa: "¿Por qué hay un Leaf-nin aquí y cómo sabías que estoy embarazada?"

Naruto se maldijo mentalmente por su error, como lo había sido en la celebración de la torre donde Mila y Terumi habían apartado a D para compartir las noticias con él. Aparentemente también había sido la primera persona a la que le dijeron, ya que sentían que los había reunido. Naruto se preguntó si incluso habían compartido la noticia con alguien más considerando todo lo que había sucedido desde ese día. Aún así, rápidamente cubrió su deslizamiento de lengua mientras explicaba: "Tengo ciertas habilidades como sensores. Podía sentir a tu hijo.

"Yo ... ya veo", dijo Mila sonando obviamente decepcionada. Mirando hacia la lápida de D, dijo: "E-cuando escuché tu voz por primera vez, pensé que tal vez ..."

Ella se detuvo cuando Terumi extendió la mano para acunar su rostro. Mila lo apartó para sostenerlo entre sus manos mientras el padre de su hijo decía: "Todos lo extrañamos". Se sentó siendo ayudado por Mila mientras agregaba: "Quizás demasiado. Todos tienen tanta prisa por conseguir justicia para él que están destruyendo todo lo que él defendió ".

"Bueno, si simplemente entregaras a la puta apuñaladora que lo mató, todo estaría bien", dijo la voz de Maul, aunque todavía estaba acostado donde Naruto lo había golpeado. El jinchuriki miró al hombre que miraba el cielo nocturno. Volviendo a la impresión de que había ganado con D, Naruto sabía que Maul era un hombre relativamente simple, que aunque había comenzado como una persona con la que D había chocado a menudo, siempre lo había golpeado como una persona francamente honesta. D y él nunca se habían hecho amigos, pero habían desarrollado un respeto mutuo.

Mila fulminó con la mirada a Maul cuando dijo: "No hay pruebas de que Megumi lo haya hecho, imbécil". Ella pudo…"

Sin embargo, Terumi la detuvo cuando dijo: "Mila, es hora de aceptar que Megumi probablemente fue la que mató a D. Todas sus cosas se habían ido, y todos las vieron irse juntas".

"Pero ... pero dijiste que creías que alguien estaba agitando las cosas. Por lo que sabemos, podrían haberla matado para fijar sus acciones en ella.

Terumi estaba a punto de responder a la declaración de Mila, pero Maul intervino mientras se sentaba para preguntar: "Si crees eso, ¿por qué tu padre la está ocultando?"

"Mi papá no la está cubriendo", respondió Terumi molesta por haberlo dicho tantas veces. "También la hemos estado buscando e incluso hemos enviado personas a la ciudad de la que afirmaba ser. Nadie ha oído hablar de ella. Mirando a Mila, dijo con tristeza: "Por eso creo que ella lo hizo. Probablemente estaba trabajando para ...

"Basta de mentiras", dijo enojado Maul, "Rig dice ..."

"Rig dice muchas cosas", espetó Mila igual de acalorada, "Siempre lo ha tenido en Fang Country desde que apareció por primera vez en la mina. ¿Por qué estás tan descabellado para darte cuenta de que él no es el amigo que pretendes ser? Él casi te incitó a convertirte en un asesino también.

Las palabras de Mila sorprendieron a Maul mientras miraba sus manos y las veía cubiertas de manchas rojas. "Yo ... yo ..." dijo repentinamente inseguro de qué pensar.

Mila, al ver que había logrado alcanzar al hombre grande, se sorprendió por una repentina seguridad de lo que Rig había planeado y agregó: "¿No ves a Maul? Te estaban configurando como un villano en una luz similar a Megumi. ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaría Kanbei al descubrir que golpeaste a su hijo hasta la muerte?

"B ... pero Mila, cuando te vimos escapando de la ciudad con él, Rig dijo que ibas a traicionar nuestros planes a Kanbei y que necesitábamos detenerte".

"¿Qué planes?" Preguntó Naruto dando un paso adelante.

"T ... para expulsar a la gente del pueblo Fang de Paradise City. Rig convenció a todos de que si no van a producir el asesino de D, entonces no tienen derecho a vivir aquí ", explicó Maul. "Cuando vimos que Mila se iba con una bolsa empacada, Rig dijo que necesitábamos evitar que llegaras a Kanbei por cualquier medio necesario si queríamos tener éxito".

"Idiota", dijo Mila con vehemencia, "Nos íbamos de Paradise City".

Incluso Naruto estaba sorprendido por la revelación ya que sabía cuánto había amado vivir allí, aunque no tanto como Maul. "Pero Bass ..."

"Lo animé," dijo Terumi sorprendiendo a los otros dos hombres aún más. "Bass y mi padre no quieren que su nieto se ponga en peligro. Ambos ven la escritura en la pared, y la influencia de mi padre para detener la violencia está disminuyendo al igual que la de Bass. Mi padre está siendo subvertido como líder por Wong de la misma manera que Rig parece estar haciéndole a Bass. Una vez que esos dos se salgan con la suya, es probable que estalle la violencia en toda la Ciudad Paraíso ".

Naruto frunció el ceño al recordar al hombre que Terumi acababa de mencionar de los recuerdos de D. Wong, al igual que Megumi, se había mudado a Paradise City después de la victoria de los colonos originales sobre el grupo Bandit conocido como los Redhawks junto con una afluencia de nuevas personas de ambos países. Wong había sido habitual en el bar de Otose y había estado constantemente desempleado a pesar de la economía en auge que había atraído a la mayoría de los otros nuevos ciudadanos. Como tal, a menudo había molestado a Megumi por bebidas gratis, que a menudo lo habían escoltado a la fuerza desde el bar. Al jinchuriki le resultó un poco difícil creer que el mismo hombre asumiera actualmente el control de los ciudadanos Fang. Pero, de nuevo, considerando la verdad sobre Megumi, sabía que era probable que el hombre tuviera algo más de lo que parece.

"Probablemente se extenderá mucho más que eso", dijo Naruto atrayendo la atención de las tres personas hacia él. "D fue asesinado porque se interponía en el camino de un complot de Iwa".

"¿Cómo sabes eso?", Cuestionó Mila. "¿Cómo conociste a D?"

"Era un amigo", respondió Naruto. "Escuché sobre su asesinato durante mi última misión y vine a presentar mis respetos".

"Sin embargo, no respondiste su pregunta sobre Iwa", señaló Terumi.

"Se ajusta a un patrón que hemos notado que ocurre en países que bordean la Tierra de la Tierra", declaró Naruto, lo cual era cierto, aunque recordó haber visto la Iwa Headband Megumi se había aferrado después de empujar a D a través de la ventana. "Por lo general, al usar a los ninja desaparecidos u otros grupos generan problemas en un país al que apuntan. Luego, una vez que las cosas se descontrolan, Iwa shinobi, bajo las órdenes de la Tierra Daimyo, interviene mientras afirma restablecer el orden y al mismo tiempo asumir el control del país. Supongo que ven a Paradise City como una forma de hacer caer a dos países ". Enfocando su mirada en Maul, agregó: "Creo que tu amigo Rig te estaba preparando para ser la chispa que encendió todo. Si hubieras matado a Terumi, entonces Wong lo habría usado como un medio para pedir tu cabeza,

"¿Crees que Wong y Rig están trabajando juntos?" Terumi dijo sorprendida. "Rig ha vivido aquí desde la fundación, mientras que Wong acaba de mudarse aquí recientemente".

Naruto se encogió de hombros al recordar cómo Iwa había contratado a Kanji para sembrar el caos en la Tierra de los Fideos y respondió: "La Tierra de la Tierra puede permitirse ser paciente, y la mejor manera de desviar a la gente es colocar a un agente en medio de ellos. el mayor tiempo posible para generar confianza. El hecho de que enviaron a otro agente solo muestra cuán bueno fue el trabajo de D al arruinar sus planes ".

Terumi se puso de pie con la ayuda de Mila y mirando a la ciudad dijo: "No es tan bueno como podríamos haber esperado. Parece que Iwa va a conseguir lo que quieren ".

"Antes de lo que piensas", dijo Maul con urgencia mientras también se paraba, "Rig planea liderar un ataque contra la gente de Fang esta noche y obligarlos a salir". Centrándose en Naruto, continuó: "Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces Wong estará preparado o ..."

"O planean que las cosas se salgan de control", dijo Mila preocupada. "Tenemos que advertir a nuestros padres".

"Creo que ya lo saben", dijo Terumi suavemente. "Mi papá insistió bastante en que teníamos que irnos esta noche. Creo que tiene la intención de tratar de detenerlos ".

Recordando el comportamiento solemne y decidido de su padre, Mila sabía que Terumi tenía razón, por lo que tristemente proclamó: "Si intentan interferir, terminarán como D. Tenemos que detenerlos".

Los dos parecían estar a punto de regresar, pero Naruto se movió frente a ellos y dijo: "Debes hacer lo que deseen. Tenga en cuenta que quieren que vivan ustedes dos y su hijo ".

"Pero ..." comenzó Mila cuando Naruto se dio la vuelta.

"Relájate", dijo el jinchuriki dándoles un pulgar hacia arriba, "No voy a dejar que la determinación de D vaya a desperdiciarse". Aprovechando su poder recientemente desbloqueado, se cubrió de chakra amarillo y sintió que la reunión de personas despegaba en un rayo de luz hacia la ciudad.

Para Naruto, el tiempo parecía disminuir aunque sabía que se estaba moviendo a un ritmo increíble. Como tal, le tomó una eternidad llegar a Otose, ya que allí era donde las dos partes habían convergido. Se detuvo cuando golpeó una pared debido al callejón por el que viajaba, girando demasiado bruscamente para que él lo siguiera a la velocidad que viajaba. De pie, gimió y, mirando hacia su destino, vio que los dos lados se habían reunido en la plaza del pueblo donde estaba el bar de Otose, pero entre ellos estaban Bass y Kanbei.

Cada hombre se enfrentaba a su facción respectiva, y en este momento estaba haciendo retroceder a cualquiera que intentara entrar en la plaza para enfrentarse al grupo opuesto. Los recuerdos de D de los dos hombres pasaron ante los ojos de Naruto cuando recordó haber luchado contra cada uno de ellos varias veces mientras intentaban pasar por él para arreglar las cosas con su rival, lo que inevitablemente haría que los dos hombres trabajaran juntos para derrotarlo. Recordó tener que trabajar en equipo con ellos para derrotar a los ninja desaparecidos que habían intentado engañar a Mila para que creara un incidente en la Mina Fang. Recordó cómo los dos accedieron a regañadientes a poner fin a su rivalidad después de la derrota de los Redhawks, y con el tiempo en general se convirtieron en buenos amigos y compañeros de bebida. Particularmente cuando les quedó claro que sus hijos se habían enamorado.

También tocó a Naruto ver a los hombres luchando por mantener a D y, por extensión, el sueño de Otose, que observaba vivo desde la entrada de su bar. Naruto observó al enorme e imponente Bass levantar a uno de sus compatriotas y levantarlo sobre su cabeza. Luego arrojó al hombre a la asamblea reunida de Garra y derribó a varios más. Luego gritó: "¡Pásalo por la cabeza, idiotas! Nadie pisará esta plaza esta noche.

Kanbei, parado detrás de Bass, se dirigió a su propia facción: "¿Ya has olvidado cómo los Redhawks intentaron dividirnos? ¿Realmente vas a ignorar la lección que D nos enseñó?

"D ya no está aquí, viejo", dijo un ciudadano de Garra en respuesta. "¿O olvidaste que una puta Fang lo asesinó?"

Wong fue el que respondió cuando dio un paso adelante: "Acéptalo Kanbei. Nunca podremos llevarnos bien con estos gamberros de Garra. Hemos tratado de explicarles la verdad, pero se niegan a verla. De hecho, se reunieron esta noche para obligarnos a salir de nuestros hogares para reclamar Paradise City como suya ".

En lugar de negarlo, Rig salió de la multitud y dijo: "Eso es correcto. Nos negamos a compartir esta ciudad con ustedes, Bastardos Colmillos por más tiempo. Mire a su alrededor, esta plaza fue donde D fue asesinado por uno de los suyos, pero en lugar de entregarla para enfrentar la justicia, ha rodeado los vagones para esconderla.

Rig asintió con la cabeza a un grupo de sus seguidores en el otro extremo de la línea que Bass había establecido salvo en su camino. Los hombres avanzaron causando que Bass se moviera para interceptarlos. Al mismo tiempo, Wong le indicó a su grupo que se moviera del lado opuesto. Kanbei corrió a través de la plaza para contenerlos también.

Naruto rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo Wong y Rig. Al enviar a sus hombres hacia adelante en lados opuestos de la plaza del pueblo, había separado a Bass y Kanbei. Como tal, las espaldas de los dos hombres quedaron expuestas al grupo del otro lado. Naruto vio a un hombre en las filas de Fang traer una ballesta que apuntó a la espalda de Bass. Naruto rápidamente despegó por el callejón cuando sintió una segunda fuente de malas intenciones y, como tal, rápidamente vio al hombre parado en las filas de Garras apuntando su propia ballesta. Ambos hombres dispararon al mismo tiempo, pero Naruto llegó al centro de la plaza y envió un brazo de chakra hacia cada rayo que los arrebató del aire. Retrayendo los brazos, rompió los proyectiles gritando: "¡¡Eso es suficiente!"

"Manténgase alejado de este extraño, este ... Hppmh", respondió Wong, pero le resultó difícil continuar mientras Naruto disparaba un brazo de chakra que envolvía la cara del hombre. Tirando de él al otro lado de la plaza, Naruto lo agarró por el cuello con la mano y lo sostuvo suspendido en el aire y dijo: "Esto me preocupa, porque aunque el asesino de mi amigo D podría no estar aquí. Los que trabajan para fines similares son ".

Los ojos de Wong se abrieron y cuando Naruto volvió su mirada hacia Rig, sacó una daga de su manga. Trató de bajarlo en el cuello del jinchuriki, pero antes de que pudiera, un brazo de chakra apareció del hombro de Naruto agarrando la muñeca del hombre. Apretó los huesos allí dolorosamente, causando que uno se rompiera cuando el brazo lo levantó más alto. Luego, Naruto golpeó su puño contra el estómago de Wong y lo envió a volar por el aire antes de golpear una farola lo suficientemente fuerte como para abollarlo. Naruto caminó lentamente hacia el hombre, que se agarraba la parte media del cuerpo y dijo: "Sé quién de ustedes no es quién parece ser". Agarró a Wong tirando de él hasta las rodillas por su largo cabello gris y luego haciendo que el letrero de liberación gritara: "¡Suelta!"

Wong desapareció en una nube de humo cuando se disipó su henge. Una vez que el humo se aclaró en su lugar, arrodilló a un hombre con cabello castaño claro y vestido con un chaleco antibalas Iwa y, aunque originalmente habían luchado contra él, había sido vestido como un bandido y llevaba una máscara que se había dañado durante esa confrontación para que los que lo enfrentaron pudieron reconocerlo. Como habían sido Bass, Kanbei y D, Naruto pudo entender la sorpresa de los dos hombres mayores mientras miraban al hombre que había dirigido a los Redhawks.

Kanbei les dio una pista a todos y dijo enojado: "Bastardo, no fue suficiente para tratar de tomar la ciudad por la fuerza con los Redhawks. Intentaste que hiciéramos el trabajo por ti.

Naruto corrigió al hombre ligeramente cuando dijo: "Mira más de cerca Kanbei. Este es un chaleco antibalas Iwa.

El hombre que se había llamado Wong dijo: "Me quité esta chaqueta de un Iwa ..."

"Guárdalo", dijo Naruto interrumpiendo al hombre, "Aunque es muy amable de tu parte tratar de poner a Iwa en claro . No necesariamente es algo que esperarías que hiciera un bandido endurecido. El problema es que sé que hay más de ustedes dispersos entre la multitud en ambos lados ".

Naruto miró deliberadamente a varios hombres y mujeres a ambos lados de la plaza. Las personas que rodeaban a las que Naruto indicó se alejaron rápidamente con el espacio cada vez más grande cuando el rubio dijo: "Suelta tus henges o haré que los dejes caer". Naruto podía decir que los Iwa-nin estaban en conflicto, pero agregó: "No tiene sentido mantener el engaño. Supongo que su comandante ya ha aceptado que esta operación ha fallado ya que se fue hace mucho tiempo.

Varios de los shinobi reaccionaron mientras esperaba enviar una mirada a donde Rig había estado parado. El gesto fue especialmente revelador en aquellos del lado Fang del conflicto que había marcado cuando Iwa-nin miró hacia donde se encontraba el supuesto minero de garras. Sabiendo que la plantilla estaba lista, el shinobi hizo lo que Naruto le ordenó, lo que provocó que la gente reaccionara con enojo cuando el shinobi Iwa apareció del humo de sus gallinas canceladas. Naruto se sintió aliviado y decepcionado ya que después de buscar las caras del presente de kunoichi no vio a la mujer que había sido Megumi. Lanzando a Wong al shinobi más cercano, Naruto ordenó: "¡Sal de esta ciudad! Le dices al Tsuchikage y al Daimyo de la Tierra que Paradise City está fuera de los límites ".

Uno de los shinobi preguntó amenazadoramente: "¿Qué te da la autoridad?"

Naruto no respondió mientras en cambio sonreía cuando el shinobi notó que tanto los residentes de Garra como Fang los miraban de manera amenazadora. Luego comenzaron a arrojar al shinobi con proyectiles arrojados de lo que fuera que los obligara a huir. Naruto los vio irse confiando en que por ahora, el Tsuchikage dejaría a Fang y Claw solos, especialmente cuando se corrió la voz de que los rumores sobre cómo Iwa fue la causa de los disturbios a lo largo de la frontera occidental de Earth Country ya no se podían negar. Naruto consideró irse, pero Bass dejó sin aliento el aire cuando lo golpeó contra su espalda.

El hombre grande dijo alegremente: "Pally, déjame ser el primero en comprarte una bebida. Realmente salvaste nuestros traseros hoy. Fue como la segunda venida de D ".

Kanbei volvió a colocar su cigarro siempre presente en su boca antes de encenderlo. Al estudiar a Naruto con su ojo bueno, dijo: "Ciertamente lo fue. Dejaré que Bass compre el primero, solo si puedo comprar el siguiente. Cualquier amigo de D es bienvenido aquí.

Antes de que Naruto pudiera rechazar a Mila, Terumi apareció con la mujer abrazando el jinchuriki y dijo: "Gracias. Estoy seguro de que D puede descansar en paz ahora.

Naruto miró a la gente de Paradise City y vio a los dos grupos disculpándose por sus acciones recientes. Sintiendo las dudas que lo habían atormentado acerca de que su ambición se desvanecía, sonrió y dijo: "Estoy seguro de que él también puede".

Mila asintió al ver a D una vez más en la sonrisa que Naruto llevaba. Colocando sus manos contra su estómago, Terumi, sintiendo lo que quería preguntar, colocó su mano sobre la de ella mientras le preguntaba al hombre de bigotes, "Como amigo de D ... ¿crees que sería feliz si nombramos a nuestro hijo después de él?"

"Estoy seguro de que nada lo haría más feliz".

Terumi luego preguntó rápidamente: "¿Entonces serás el padrino en su lugar?"

"Yo ..."

"Hola, malditos", gritó Otose a todos los presentes después de haber escuchado el intercambio, "Estamos bebiendo en celebración de que Mila y Terumi tengan un hijo y en honor a su elección de un padrino y su nombre. Todo está en la casa esta noche.

Aunque Naruto no había aceptado oficialmente, el pronunciamiento de Otose parecía lo suficientemente bueno para todos cuando comenzaron a dirigirse a su bar. Ella se quedó atrás para decir suavemente: "Me alegra ver que D regresó a casa". Ella le dedicó una sonrisa de satisfacción que hizo que Naruto la viera como la mujer joven que estaba en las fotos colgando en su bar por un momento. Rápidamente se alejó gritando a la gente que se agolpaba en su bar para dejar paso. Naruto sonrió al ver a las personas que momentos antes se habían enfrentado mutuamente para celebrar la nueva vida que heredaría el nombre y la voluntad de la persona que ayudó a lograrlo.

Hana salió de su oficina en la clínica de animales donde trabajaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Le costó mucho no gruñir cuando entró en la sala de espera para encontrar a Koreshige sentada dentro. Aún habiendo regresado de su misión en Vegetable para enterarse de que su hermano había sido hospitalizado por el hombre, ella casi saltó por la habitación para arrancarle la garganta. Su resolución de no hacerlo, no fue ayudada por la sonrisa presumida del hombre que transmitía que él sabía que ella estaba pensando tanto. Sin embargo, a pesar de cómo se le erizó la piel cuando él la miró, una parte de ella también se sintió halagada.

Ella se enojó por esa parte, pero sintió que se debía a su sangre Inuzuka, que a pesar de haber hecho una cita para ver a su compañero canino parecía sentir que tenía otras cosas en mente. Todavía en la actualidad, la parte de ella que quería que se fuera lo antes posible dijo brevemente: "Vamos".

Koreshige se puso de pie antes de acariciar su pierna, "Vamos Bull". El enorme perro tendido en el suelo junto a él se paró en respuesta a la orden.

Hana recorrió con la mirada al animal buscando algo malo en su caminata. Bull tenía una cabeza negra grande y un cuerpo color crema, y era enorme incluso para algunas de las razas de ninjas más grandes que llegaban a la cintura del Koreshige inusualmente alto. A pesar de descubrir que en las pocas veces que se había ocupado de Bull, el perro no compartía ninguno de los peores rasgos de su amo y era leal hasta el extremo, Hana preguntó: "¿Qué te trae por aquí hoy?"

Koreshige comenzó a decir: "Bueno, yo ..."

"No te estaba hablando a ti", espetó Hana cada vez más molesta cuando el hombre musculoso parecía divertido. Bull comenzó a responderle diciendo que se sentía bien, así que ella dijo: "Entonces supongo que lo trajiste para un chequeo". Hana se molestó cuando Koreshige permaneció en silencio ya que sabía que el hombre sabía que ahora estaba hablando con él. "Bien…"

"Oh, lo siento, no estaba seguro si querías que hablara", dijo Koreshige con aire de suficiencia. "Sí, me imagino que es hora de que tenga algunas perras Bull, así que quería que volviera rápido".

Guiando al nin-dog sobre la mesa ubicada en el centro de la oficina donde entraron, Hana dijo en voz baja: "Definitivamente lo haremos rápido".

Koreshige la escuchó aunque lo hizo venir detrás de ella y agarrar su trasero. "Ahora doc, ¿no crees lo suficiente con el hombro frío? Yo también quería verte.

Hana se dio la vuelta y se encontró atrapada entre la mesa y el hombre físicamente imponente mientras decía enojada: "¿Estás loco?" Si no te hubieras enfrentado a Kiba en un desafío oficial, ahora mismo encontrarás mis dientes enterrados en tu cuello.

Koreshige sonrió burlonamente acercando su rostro al de ella y, aunque quiso decir lo que dijo, descubrió que el aroma que estaba emitiendo la estaba afectando. Ella trató de empujarlo hacia atrás, pero él apenas se movió debido a lo poderoso que era. Koreshige la agarró por las muñecas y la besó, lo que hizo que Hana se pusiera rígida, pero luego comenzó a relajarse. Sin embargo, pensar en su compañero le dio la fuerza para liberarse y abofetear a Koreshige.

Alejándose rápidamente de él, ella dijo: "¡Fuera!"

Koreshige una vez más sonrió mientras tocaba el lado tierno de su rostro antes de decir: "No escucho mucha convicción en tu voz. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque el animal dentro de ti quiere que te doble y te lleve como la perra en celo que sé que puedes ser. También sabe que no tendrá otra oportunidad de estar con un verdadero alfa como yo. Es posible que desee afirmar que es por lo que le hice a su hermano, pero este es el Inuzuka. Tu hermano pensó que era un alfa, así que tuve que recordarle lo que se necesita para ser un verdadero ".

"Justo como mi madre te lo recordó", dijo Hana sarcásticamente preguntándose por qué su presencia la estaba afectando tan especialmente cuando tenía a Naruto. Sin embargo, una parte de ella sospechaba que era porque quería ser deseada como una mujer Inuzuka ya que durante mucho tiempo no exhibió las características caninas por las que el clan era conocido por la razón por la que los hombres de su clan nunca la habían abordado. Otra parte sospechaba que era porque cuando se la comparaba con su madre como la amante de Naruto, ella se encontraba ausente. Naruto nunca reclamó nada por el estilo, pero en el fondo Hana siempre fue de la opinión de que su madre sucumbió a sus deseos por su amante compartido primero. Entonces no habría habido razón para que Naruto la reclamara también.

Como tal, Koreshige la deseaba, aunque sabía que era probable que su objetivo fuera convertirse en jefe del clan, estaba causando que la lujuria de Inuzuka entrara en acción. Si bien ella podría despreciarlo como persona, la parte animal no podía negar eso. ella se sintió atraída por él como compañero, ya que él había sido el claro macho alfa en el clan antes de Naruto. Hana estaba disgustada consigo misma por haberse sentido tentada, pero continuó respirando su aroma profundamente incapaz de negarlo. Metiendo las uñas en las palmas de las manos para tratar de despejar la cabeza, dijo: "G ... sal ... por favor".

Koreshige se rió entre dientes suavemente antes de decir con confianza: "Claro, dejaré a Bull toda la noche. Volveré mañana para recogerlo. Terminaremos nuestra pequeña discusión entonces.

Hana no respondió, pero se estremeció cuando Koreshige le dio una última mirada de evaluación antes de irse. Lamentablemente, no fue por la misma razón que ella había visto bajo su mirada momentos antes.

Mikoto caminó por las calles de Konoha y pudo sentir los ojos de los aldeanos sobre ella. No es que pudiera culparlos como siempre desde el regreso de Kushina de Vegetable, tanto la existencia de ella como la pelirroja se habían convertido en conocimiento público. Mikoto y Kushina fueron informados rápidamente por Tsunade de que debido a la aparición de Uzumaki durante la misión de Naruto, tuvieron que poner una historia de portada para explicar el regreso de las dos mujeres aparentemente muertas. Mikoto había señalado que técnicamente no necesitaba presentarse, pero se había enterado de que Naruto la quería incluida en la mayoría de los escenarios que sus amantes habían planeado para explicar el regreso de su madre.

Mikoto sonrió al recordar que Kushina se había sorprendido de que su hijo siempre hubiera tenido la intención de que ella obtuviera su propio cuerpo, y más al grano había dejado la tarea a sus amantes para mantenerlo sorprendido. El Uchiha sintió una sensación similar de gratitud hacia él, especialmente porque no solo tenía la intención de su propio regreso a la aldea, sino que también había logrado limpiar el nombre de Itachi. Naturalmente, esto significaba que el resto de los Uchiha tenían sus nombres empañados cuando salieron a la luz los detalles de la verdadera razón de la masacre de Uchiha. Esto incluyó el de Mikoto, ya que si bien ella había informado por primera vez al Tercer Hokage, finalmente se había puesto del lado de su clan.

Aún así, la razón por la que estaba disfrutando del sol de la tarde y no había sido devuelta a prisión estaba relacionada con el regreso de la amada esposa del Cuarto Hokage. La historia sobre el regreso a casa de Kushina comenzó con la revelación de que ella había sido el contenedor del Kyuubi antes de Naruto. La verdad detrás de la noche del alboroto del zorro se reveló con el hecho de que, en lugar de morir, Kushina había sobrevivido a la extracción, aunque en un estado extremadamente debilitado. La historia de portada era que había sido Root quien había huido con el cuerpo informando que había muerto mientras la mantenía escondida mientras estaba en coma para que Danzou algún día pudiera usar a la madre de Naruto contra él para controlarlo y, por extensión, el nueve- colas de poder.

Kushina había sido encontrada después de la derrota de Root en una cámara oculta de la mansión de Danzou, y Tsunade le había encargado a Mikoto recapturado que la protegiera. Algunos en el consejo, al menos aquellos que no estaban alineados con Naruto, cuando oyeron eso, naturalmente cuestionaron a Tsunade sobre cómo podía confiar en Mikoto considerando que ella participaría en la Rebelión de Uchiha mientras se llamaba la noche del ataque a su clan. ahora. Sin embargo, Tsume había saltado rápidamente en defensa de Mikoto sorprendiendo al Uchiha. La Inuzuka había señalado que frente a elegir entre la familia y el pueblo, estaba segura de que la mayoría se pondría del lado de sus clanes. Los otros líderes admitieron el punto, pero aún se preguntaban si era prudente confiar en que una mujer obviamente todavía podría guardar rencor contra la aldea con la protección de Kushina.

Considerando el papel de Seven para frustrar la rebelión de la prisión, el resto de los críticos se habían quedado en silencio. Luego se había explicado cómo Mikoto había vigilado a Kushina en lo de Kiyomi hasta que se había despertado recientemente. La recuperación de Kushina se atribuyó a que estaba atrapada en el suelo en la reciente ola de Chakra que había golpeado la aldea junto con Suna y Kumo y ella había despegado con el deseo de ver a su hijo. Había llegado a Vegetal a tiempo para ver a Naruto ser capturado, y luego ayudarlo a escapar.

Mikoto sonrió nuevamente al recordar cómo Kushina se había mudado rápidamente al departamento de Naruto. La Uchiha también se había mudado al Hidden Eddy Inn, aunque actualmente ocupaba un departamento sola. Se lamió los labios, que de repente se sintieron secos mientras fantaseaba con que tal vez ahora cedía a algunos de los deseos que había despertado con Naruto. Sin embargo, frenó esos pensamientos, especialmente porque a pesar de lo que había pensado, la idea de hablar con Kushina cara a cara sobre querer estar con su hijo se sentía aún más intimidante ahora que ella estaba libre del sello.

Mikoto sintió que los ojos de los aldeanos se desvanecían cuando entró en el campo de entrenamiento que contenía la Piedra Memorial. Miró el nombre recientemente grabado de su hijo mayor y sintió una ola de gratitud hacia el hombre más responsable del regreso de Itachi a la luz a los ojos de la aldea. Sabiendo que en esos mismos ojos que para la mayoría de Konoha, ella estaba quizás a solo unos pasos del resto de su clan, le prometió a su mayor que viviría una vida de la que él estaría orgulloso. Arrodillándose, colocó las flores que había comprado en la florería de Yamanaka frente a la piedra antes de pasar los dedos por el lugar que llevaba el nombre de Itachi. "Hola Itachi", dijo con amor, "Sé que no eras del tipo que debes tener en cuenta para ser reconocido por tus acciones. Pero, realmente merecías que tu pueblo reconociera tu nombre por todo lo que diste por él. Solo quiero que sepas que yo también he encontrado un recipiente más grande que el Uchiha en el que depositar mis esperanzas. Tenías razón al rechazarnos, pero te haré sentir orgulloso con esta segunda oportunidad. Esa es mi promesa para ti. Te amo y espero que puedas perdonar a tu familia por el sufrimiento que te hemos hecho pasar ".

Mikoto se puso de pie y regresó a la aldea mientras contemplaba cómo podía ayudarla a lograr los objetivos de la persona a la que tanto le debía y había elegido seguir.

Kushina se sentó a la mesa con la esperanza de que Naruto volviera a la aldea. Dudaba que él recordara su promesa, pero como hoy era su cumpleaños, había querido pasar el día con él. Aún así, no podía decir que estaría demasiado sorprendida si él no aparecía, ya que lo único que indicaba que estaba de regreso a la aldea había sido el vértigo que sus amantes habían exhibido esa mañana diciéndole que estaba cerca.

Kushina miró alrededor del departamento que era enorme para la mayoría de los estándares, ya que incluso el que había compartido con Minato incluso después de que él fuera Hokage se consideraría pequeño en comparación. Miró hacia el área de la cocina donde estaba el pastel que había horneado para la ocasión. A Kushina le conmovió que considerando el estilo de vida de su hijo, él todavía había insistido en que ella se mudara con él. Kushina todavía estaba un poco nerviosa por el acuerdo, ya que aunque sabía que había muchos lugares donde Naruto podía entretener a sus amantes, la idea de escuchar los gritos que venían de su habitación por la noche la preocupaba de que se sintiera más tentada.

Ella había considerado unirse a Naruto en su viaje a Paradise City desde que él parecía deprimido emocionalmente, pero él había insistido en que ella regresara a Konoha para que pudieran poner en práctica los planes establecidos para su regreso. Al darse cuenta de que Naruto siempre había tenido la intención de que ella algún día ocupara un cuerpo de carne y hueso nuevamente, Kushina se sintió bastante tonta por casi permitirse desvanecerse como lo había hecho. Pero, con una nueva forma física, llegó el regreso de los viejos impulsos físicos que, aunque intentó evitar centrarse en Naruto para poder ser una madre para él. No obstante, encontró sus fantasías centradas en él la mayoría de las veces. El resto solía ser recuerdos de su tiempo con Minato, pero no tenían el mismo impacto emocional que una vez tuvieron. Solo podía atribuirlo al hecho de que su hijo se había negado obstinadamente a abandonarla. Su esposo parecía demasiado dispuesto.

Ella entendió por qué Minato había considerado sus deberes como Hokage, pero como mujer, Kushina no pudo evitar medir sus acciones contra las de Naruto. Ella escuchó el pomo de la puerta tintinear cuando se insertó una llave para hacer que Kushina se emocionara. Se preguntó cómo debería saludar a su hijo, considerando hacerlo con el pastel que le había horneado en la mano. Un pensamiento menos inocente apareció cuando se imaginó arrodillada desnuda frente a la puerta tan pronto como la vio diciendo: "Feliz cumpleaños, cariño". Ella caería sobre su trasero abriendo las piernas para él antes de invitarlo a su cuerpo preguntándole: "¿Cómo te gustaría celebrarlo explorando el lugar del que vienes?"

Kushina se preguntó brevemente cómo respondería Naruto, pero desterró el pensamiento de su mente. Luego se movió para pararse en la puerta que, cuando la abrió, dijo: "¡Bienvenido a casa, cariño!"

Naruto sonrió y Kushina pudo ver que lo que había sucedido en Paradise City había ayudado a Naruto a resolver lo que le había estado molestando. "Es bueno estar en casa", dijo felizmente. "Mmm, ¿qué huele delicioso?"

La cara de Kushina prácticamente brillaba cuando dijo: "Te horneé un pastel".

"De verdad", dijo Naruto un poco sorprendido, "¿Cuál es la ocasión?"

Kushina se echó a reír cuando dijo: "Hoy es el 10 de octubre. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!"

El rostro de Naruto registró su sorpresa antes de responder: "Yo ... no puedo creer que lo olvidé". Rápidamente se disculpó cuando dijo: "Nuestra promesa, oh hombre, no puedo ..."

Su madre lo abrazó mientras decía: "Cariño, está bien. Estás aquí ahora, disfrutémoslo ".

"Tienes razón mamá", dijo Naruto tirando de ella más fuerte contra él. "Se siente bien finalmente tenerte en mis brazos de verdad".

"Mmm", Kushina gimió un poco internamente encontrando el aroma terrenal de su hijo, "no tienes idea".

Koharu observó desde el sofá en la oficina de Tsunade cómo el Hokage caminaba de un lado a otro frente a una docena de shinobi del Departamento de Torturas e Interrogatorios. Los ojos marrones de la mujer rubia se clavaron en los presentes furiosamente mientras exigía con enojo: "¿Puede alguno de ustedes decirme cómo es que alguien podría poner una recompensa en la cabeza de Naruto sin que escuchemos el más mínimo susurro?"

Su mirada enojada se volvió hacia Ibiki cuando dijo: "Al hacer una revisión de nuestra inteligencia disponible, parecería que teníamos una advertencia previa de la recompensa".

Tsunade se detuvo frente a Ibiki cuando ella preguntó: "¿Quién?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Ibiki dijo encontrar algo de sudor apareciendo en la parte posterior de su cuello.

"¿Quién no pudo pasarlo?" Tsunade preguntó, su tono dejaba poco a la imaginación de que la persona en cuestión probablemente desearía que nunca hubiera nacido. "Sé que no eres un tonto Ibiki. Por lo tanto, soy de la opinión de que la razón por la que no lo sabía es porque tú no lo sabías. Entonces dime quién.

Koharu pudo identificar al joven que aparentemente era responsable del fracaso mientras palidecía notablemente. El Anciano no podía culpar al hombre ya que Tsunade no estaba conteniendo la ira que estaba irradiando. Aunque, en comparación con el miedo y la angustia que había mostrado cuando Naruto simplemente había desaparecido de la Red Chakra que conectaba a sus amantes, era relativamente pequeño. Después de leer en el informe de Kakashi cómo Sora había apuntado a Naruto como resultado de una recompensa puesta en él, esas emociones se habían convertido en ira, que ahora estaba desatando en el departamento de T y yo.

Aún así, la respuesta de Tsunade fue moderada en comparación con la de Yuugao, que estaba tomando su escuadrón Anbu y borrando todas las oficinas de recompensas sospechosas ubicadas dentro de un radio de cien millas de Konoha. Ibiki, siendo el jefe del departamento, sufrió la peor parte de la ira de su líder cuando dijo: "La culpa final es mía, Milady. Recientemente, gran parte de mi antiguo personal se retiró o se mudó a nuevos puestos para llenar los vacíos que quedaban de la Invasión. He tomado algunos de los genin y chunin más brillantes que pasaron mi primera prueba en el último examen de Chunin, pero es obvio que se necesita más capacitación. El líder fue descartado porque se creía que nadie sería tan tonto como para intentar capturar a un shinobi y jinchuriki de clase S con vida ".

Tsunade miró a Ibiki un momento más, antes de moverse frente al chunin que había reaccionado dejando en claro que ella sabía exactamente dónde estaba la falla. Sin embargo, mantuvo la mirada dirigida hacia Ibiki mientras decía: "Será mejor que te asegures de que los responsables reciban esa capacitación". Su mirada se posó en el Chunin por un momento antes de darse la vuelta y preguntar: "Ahora hay otras lagunas en nuestra inteligencia de las que sientes la necesidad de informarme".

Koharu vio algo raro ya que Ibiki parecía dudar en hablar. Sintiendo que la razón se debía al hecho de que, cualquiera que sea la noticia, podría llevar la ira de Tsunade a niveles aún más altos que podría desatar en el Chunin, Koharu sugirió: "Creo que hemos mantenido a los subordinados de Ibiki el tiempo suficiente. Deberíamos dejar que vuelvan a trabajar mientras Ibiki nos llena ".

"Lo que sea", dijo Tsunade con un gesto despectivo. Se volvió para mirarlos mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho mientras miraba con las dagas el cráneo de Chunin que se retiraba rápidamente.

Una vez que se fueron, Tsunade se calmó cuando preguntó: "¿Qué es?"

"Debido en parte a uno de los más ... prisioneros intactos que Yuugao envió de regreso, nos enteramos de que había una segunda recompensa puesta en Naruto. Solo que a diferencia del primero, esta vez la recompensa lo quería muerto. Además, fue por un precio mucho más alto que el primero ".

Ambas mujeres palidecieron con Tsunade cerrando los ojos para verificar la ubicación de su amante. Al sentirlo de vuelta en el pueblo, respiró con más facilidad. "¿Cuál es tu opinión sobre esta segunda recompensa?" ella preguntó.

"Creo que la corazonada que tenía Naruto y que Kakashi mencionó en su informe fue correcta. Es probable que Kabuto haya colocado el primero en poner en marcha los eventos en Vegetable Country. La solicitud también parece haber sido destinada específicamente para Sora y su equipo, lo que podría sugerir un interés en el monje ".

"Me parece muy poco probable", la voz de Kiyomi interrumpió después de que ella apareció en una explosión de llamas.

"¿Quien te invito?" Tsunade preguntó molesto.

"Lo hiciste haciendo que tus emociones se encendieran por todas partes", respondió Kiyomi, "sintiendo tu repentino miedo por la seguridad de Naruto, deseé ver si estaba justificado".

Tsunade frunció el ceño, pero cedió cuando Koharu dijo: "Podríamos usar su experiencia. ¿Por qué dudas de que Kabuto estuviera interesado en Sora?

"Desafortunadamente, ese podría no ser el caso", respondió Kiyomi con preocupación. "Sin embargo, creo que mi nuevo huésped fue el que Kabuto originalmente pretendía como el premio en su último plan. Su ser nada más que cabello pegado a un cadáver y sus habilidades para drenar chakras parecían completamente envolventes para el interés de Kabuto en la capacidad de Naruto para devolver a la gente a la vida. Además, a diferencia del apego que llevaba con y para aquellas personas cercanas a las otras mujeres que la serpiente ha puesto ante él, Naruto no sentiría la necesidad de protegerla. En todo caso, me imagino que Kabuto pensó que Naruto escaparía indudablemente, ya que el requisito de que lo llevaran vivo funcionaría a su favor. Kabuto podría huir con Fuka para estudiarla a su gusto.

"Si ese es el caso, podría beneficiarnos dejar circular los rumores de que tenemos que hacerle una trampa para él", sugirió Ibiki, pero tan pronto como lo hizo, supo que las tres mujeres, aunque pudieran estar de acuerdo con el plan, sintieron que el hombre que compartían iría en contra.

Tsunade expresó la opinión cuando dijo: "Aunque no me gustaría nada mejor que dejar que esa perra sea diseccionada por Kabuto". Naruto nunca lo permitiría.

Ibiki todavía encontró la experiencia de ver a su líder basar una estrategia aguda en lo que su amante pensaría bastante extraño, lo que lo llevó a preguntar: "¿Por qué no?"

Koharu respondió mientras explicaba: "Porque no pudimos garantizar su seguridad. Kabuto ya se ha deslizado entre nuestros dedos varias veces. Además, se ha enfrentado a Naruto varias veces y cada vez ha obtenido lo que deseaba, incluso si hubo algunos contratiempos ".

"Sin ofender, élder Koharu. Pero si lo que Lady Mito ha revelado sobre la leyenda detrás de este Fuka es cierto. Dudo que alguien derrame una lágrima si algo le sucede a ella.

Kiyomi asintió con la cabeza ante su declaración, antes de comentar: "Cierto, pero lo mismo podría decirse de mí. Para bien o para mal por ahora, Naruto se siente responsable de su seguridad, por eso creo que me la entregó. Por lo tanto, no dejaré que ningún daño llegue a ella ni sancionaré ninguna acción que pueda ponerla en peligro. Con las restricciones que le he impuesto, tampoco es una amenaza para ella ni para ninguna otra persona en este momento ".

"¿Por qué sería un peligro para ella misma?", Se preguntó Ibiki en voz alta.

"Según mi abuela, el jutsu que sellaba el alma de Fuka en su cabello fue cancelado una vez que el cuerpo que ocupaba resucitó. No puede volver a lanzar el jutsu mientras esté viva, de modo que quede atrapada efectivamente en su cuerpo actual, dejándola susceptible a las sugerencias de Naruto y Kiyomi también ", respondió Tsunade. "Actualmente, aunque considero que el hecho de residir dentro de Sora es un nuevo Bijuu es lo más apremiante. Si cayó en manos de Kabuto, entonces es probable que pueda crear más ".

Kiyomi negó con la cabeza y respondió: "Si bien es preocupante, no creo que sea una amenaza tan grande como temes".

"Creo que la idea con un ejército de Bijuu es algo por lo que sentirse bastante amenazado", respondió Tsunade.

"Es cierto, si fuera tan simple como parece pensar", dijo Kiyomi. "Ten en cuenta que, con todo el poder de mis hermanos liberados, nos llevó un puñado de momentos acelerar el crecimiento de la pieza que las ocho colas sacrificaron en la mujer que se convirtió en Urd. El pedazo de mí que se convirtió en este Black Nine-Tails tardó casi diecinueve años, y eso fue solo después de que encontró un recipiente adecuado para crecer ".

"Sin embargo, ¿no había una embarcación adecuada con respecto a Urd?" Koharu declaró confundido.

"Por supuesto que sí", respondió Kiyomi. "La estatua en la que fue sellada es el cuerpo original de las Diez Colas. No hay un recipiente más adecuado que ese. Además, si Kabuto se toma en serio la creación de más Bijuu, tendrá que liberar al Kyuubi Negro de su anfitrión actual, algo que la mayoría de la gente no hace sin tomar precauciones masivas. Luego tendrá que cortar trozos y encontrar recipientes adecuados para ellos. No va a ser capaz de desviar el chakra de Sora ".

"¿Por qué no?", Preguntó Ibiki.

"Porque, mientras éramos seres compuestos de chakra. El chakra que emitimos y el chakra que formaba nuestros cuerpos eran de dos composiciones diferentes. Creo que la razón por la que nos llevó años reformar después de la muerte de un huésped se debe a cuánto tiempo llevó convertir el chakra en el tipo más denso requerido para mantener nuestra existencia física. Sin embargo, dado que Nel es el único que se ha sometido a este proceso hasta ahora, es imposible para mí decir con certeza ".

"Pero estás seguro de que este proceso de creación no se puede repetir sin este Chakra más pesado que formó tus formas originales", preguntó Tsunade.

"Sí", dijo Kiyomi. "El chakra que usamos en jutsu no tiene los elementos necesarios para reunir más de sí mismo. Además, incluso ese chakra más pesado es inútil sin un recipiente que lo contenga para recibir la energía necesaria para crecer. Como tal, me parece muy poco probable que Sora fuera la hija de este Kazuma ".

Tsunade asintió y dijo: "Eso tiene sentido".

"¿Le importaria explicar?" Koharu preguntó con interés.

Tsunade se volvió hacia el anciano cuando dijo: "Estoy sorprendida de que necesites que te lo aclare". Viviste en la era de los Hermanos de Oro y Plata ".

"Es cierto, pero teniendo en cuenta que se rumoreaba que habían ganado sus poderes al digerir la carne de la forma original de Kiyomi, puedes entender por qué estoy un poco confundido sobre cómo afirmas que deberíamos estar preocupados".

Kiyomi se encogió de hombros y dijo: "La razón está en los números. Un número incontable de tontos que se cruzaron conmigo terminó en una situación similar a la de esos hermanos, pero solo ellos lograron sobrevivir. Me imagino que el resto murió horriblemente mientras intentaban consumir mi chakra de manera similar ".

Tsunade estuvo de acuerdo mientras explicaba: "He visto heridas dadas por Jinchuriki en capas de chakra. Incluso el más mínimo rasguño podría dañar las células mucho después de recibir la herida original. Se sabe que hace ajustes médicos mientras intentaban curar las lesiones. La mayoría de las personas que sufrieron grandes nunca tuvieron una oportunidad. Dado eso, las probabilidades de que el hijo de Kazuma sea capaz de beneficiarse de tal chakra son ridículamente pequeñas ".

"Aún creando un jinchuriki no parece importar en quién está sellado un Bijuu", declaró Ibiki. "¿No sería tan difícil el proceso de seleccionar un host capaz?"

"No, ya que estás buscando dos resultados finales separados", respondió Kiyomi. "Al crear un jinchuriki, el sello protege al huésped de la mayoría de los efectos nocivos de nuestro chakra. Principalmente durante los primeros años solo se permite escapar al mínimo. Supongo que la analogía más cercana es una persona que desarrolla inmunidad al veneno al ingerir pequeñas cantidades. Es por eso que la mayoría de los jinchuriki se crean a una edad temprana, algunos como Mito podrían haber sobrevivido convirtiéndose en adultos, pero atribuiría eso a su vitalidad como Uzumaki y la complejidad del sello que ella creó. Incluso entonces pasó meses en cama con fiebre. Sin embargo, el método para crear un nuevo Bijuu no permite esta fase inicial de permitir que el huésped se ajuste a su chakra. No puede, porque si uno corta el Bijuu del anfitrión que lo recibió, entonces el chakra simplemente se desvanecerá. Al igual que las piezas de chakra que Kazuma no reunió, y lo que le habría sucedido a la Cola que mis hermanos sellaron en el Asesino B sacrificaron para permitirle escapar. Si el chakra que lo componía no se hubiera colocado en la estatua, es probable que se haya marchitado tal como lo hizo el aspecto físico de la cola que Yugito capturó en el intento de rescate ".

"Si lo que dices es verdad, entonces podremos tener una idea precisa de los movimientos de Kazuma después de que estuvieras encerrado en Naruto", dijo Ibiki luciendo perdido en sus pensamientos. "Tendría que hacer uso de las piezas de chakra que reunió rápidamente".

"Sí, aunque podría haberlos sellado en un pergamino para preservar el chakra. Sus movimientos aún deberían ser discernibles por muertes repentinas e inexplicables que golpearon a grandes centros de población. Tendría que poder desarmarlo a la mayor cantidad de personas posible una vez que fuera abierto ", dijo Kiyomi de acuerdo. "Por lo menos, debería darnos una idea de los primeros días del Movimiento del Rey Único. Dudo que apunte a áreas asociadas con su causa, por lo que se mantendrá alejado de ellas ".

"Lo investigaré," dijo Ibiki, "Ahora volviendo al asunto de la segunda recompensa. La razón por la que es preocupante es porque, a diferencia del primero, estipulaba el pago solo por la entrega del cadáver de Naruto ".

Tsunade sintió que la tensión se había aliviado como resultado de enterarse de que Sora era más una anomalía que un arma que podría acumularse y reaparecer por completo al regresar al tema de que su amante tenía una marca de muerte. Y si bien se podría decir que era similar al peligro que había enfrentado al ser atacado por Akatsuki de Tobi, esta vez se sintió personal ya que alguien estaba apuntando a Naruto y no al Bijuu que había llevado.

El Hokage sabía que apenas estaba sola en esa evaluación ya que las otras dos mujeres tenían la misma mirada que estaba segura que aparecía en su rostro. Centrándose en Ibiki, preguntó: "¿Sabemos quién lo colocó?"

"No en este momento", respondió Ibiki, "le envié un mensaje a Yuugao para que dejara a más personas en condiciones de ser interrogadas. Aún así, las posibilidades de que aprendamos más son bastante remotas. El beneficio de pasar por una oficina de recompensas es que permite que aquellos que emplean los servicios del cazador de recompensas permanezcan en las sombras. Incluso el dinero para el pago se suministra a la oficina a través de una parte separada para ocultar aún más las posibilidades de que se remonte a la persona que realiza la solicitud ".

Tsunade inclinó la cabeza antes de despedir a Ibiki diciendo: "Sé que si hay algo que encontrar, lo encontrarás. Gracias por la información, lo siento si fui bastante duro al tratar con su personal ".

Ibiki se rió entre dientes mientras decía: "No lo hagas. Es bueno para ellos saber cuáles pueden ser las consecuencias de no seguir una pista, especialmente cuando una parte de esas consecuencias es tratar con un Hokage enfurecido cuyo amante secreto fue puesto en peligro ".

Tsunade sonrió suavemente ante la broma, pero se desvaneció cuando se movió detrás de su escritorio para mirar por la ventana. Sintió el calor de Kiyomi Hirashining regresar a su mansión incluso cuando la puerta se cerró cuando Koharu e Ibiki se vieron a sí mismos. Dejada sola con sus miedos, rezó a cualquier poder que escuchara para que no volviera a sentir el dolor de no poder salvar al hombre que amaba.

Naruto yacía en su cama mirando hacia el techo, Hana gimió suavemente mientras frotaba su nariz contra su cuello como para llenarla solo con su aroma y desterrar cualquier rastro de Koreshige. Él le acarició el pelo, haciendo que se calmara, pero a pesar de que no estaba molesto con ella. La razón por la que el sueño lo aludió fue porque no podía decir lo mismo del hombre que intentaba mudarse con su mujer.

Hana había interrumpido la celebración de su cumpleaños con su madre, algo que él sabía que la había molestado, pero ella había cedido al ver el estado emocional de Hana. Kushina los había dejado solos, y la puerta de su habitación acababa de cerrarse cuando la angustiada Hana confesó haber sido besada por Koreshige y los deseos que había provocado en ella.

Naruto no dudó de los sentimientos de Hana por él a pesar de que ella lo hizo como resultado de las acciones de Koreshige, pero entendió que, dependiendo de cómo respondiera, podría significar la diferencia entre estrechar su vínculo o perderlo. Él creía que el núcleo de su problema era que, en cierto sentido, solo había atado con éxito la mitad del corazón de Hana a él. La parte que era suya era el lado racional que había seducido al colocarlo en la posición donde su deseo de Inuzuka había asumido el control. Pero ese lado animal de ella nunca se había entregado completamente a él. Oh, ciertamente lo había reconocido como un macho Alfa, pero lo que había aterrizado a Hana en su cama era el reconocimiento de los rasgos que, mientras él encontraba encantador y hermoso, era la razón por la cual los hombres Inuzuka habían mantenido su distancia.

Koreshige, por otro lado, estaba haciendo su llamamiento a su naturaleza más salvaje. Por cómo Hana había descrito el encuentro, Koreshige obviamente había pensado cómo quería que fuera. La había recluido en una habitación más pequeña donde su imponente tamaño y feromonas podían despertar la naturaleza animal de Hana. Una naturaleza animal que quería ser tan apreciada y sentirse tan necesaria como el lado más racional de Hana cuando estaba con él.

Su seducción de Tsume había sido completamente opuesta. Naruto había despertado primero sus deseos más animalistas y la había reclamado de esa manera, haciendo que el animal en ella se sometiera a él. Por lo tanto, cuando Tsume, la mujer, admitió sus sentimientos por él al colocarle un collar alrededor del cuello, Naruto tuvo pocas dudas de que en ese momento su chakra se había vuelto rojo.

Frotando sus dedos a lo largo de la mandíbula de Hana, supo que era hora de que terminara el trabajo de hacerla completamente su mujer. Él sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos al saber que para cuando el sol se pusiera al día siguiente, su chakra estaría tan rojo como el de su madre.

"¿Está todo bien, Hana?" preguntó su hermano mientras esperaban a que comenzara la reunión del clan.

Hana asintió con la cabeza, aunque todavía se sentía incómoda, especialmente cuando Koreshige se rió entre algunos de los miembros del clan que lo apoyaban y sus ideales. Un grupo dentro del clan que había crecido en parte debido a su aplastamiento de Kiba, pero ahora parecía haber crecido el doble debido a la verdad de la Masacre de Uchiha revelada al resto de Konoha. Koreshige, que ya había estado tratando de crear una nueva coalición dentro del clan para asumir el liderazgo a través de la predicación de la superioridad de los Inuzuka, se había aferrado al hecho de que si un clan fundador como el Uchiha podía ser destruido. El mismo destino podría sucederle a cualquier clan que aquellos en el escalón superior de la estructura de poder de Konoha sintieran como una amenaza.

Hana sintió que la discusión era completamente tonta ya que descartaba el hecho de que los Uchiha estaban a punto de rebelarse abiertamente contra la aldea. Sin mencionar que el plan para eliminarlos fue desarrollado por Itachi, que aunque estaba respaldado por los ancianos de Konoha, todavía era el plan de Anbu Uchiha para redimir a su clan y hacerlo para que las generaciones futuras vean a Konoha como la entidad en la que ubicarse. sus lealtades Aún así, ella sintió que al ocultar la verdad, Konoha había tomado una acción militar legítima para evitar que estallara una guerra civil, y había abierto las puertas a oportunistas como Koreshige para dar a la verdad una revelación más siniestra para promover su propia termina

Hana miró a su madre, que parecía estar luchando contra el impulso de usar los métodos de Itachi para manejar las disputas internas de su propio clan. La mujer más joven, Inuzuka, se preguntó cómo habría manejado su madre los avances de Koreshige en su lugar. A pesar de sus sentimientos sombríos, una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Hana al imaginar que lo habría castrado con sus garras. Sin embargo, se desvaneció rápidamente cuando sintió un tinte de celos entrar en su espectro emocional mientras deseaba que su propio nivel de dedicación a Naruto coincidiera con el de Tsume. Al mismo tiempo, ella podía entender por qué su naturaleza animal respondía de la forma en que era, mientras que Naruto nunca la había tratado como tal. Sabía que había sido una adición involuntaria en su seducción de Tsume, y aunque en ese momento su mitad animal se había complacido de no ser descartada en favor de su madre.

Hana odiaba ese hecho, ya que estaba jugando con los planes de Koreshige al tratar de arrebatarle el control del Inuzuka a su madre. Ella se enteró de que la gran Inuzuka, poderosamente construida, había pedido la asamblea que estaba a punto de tener lugar mientras ella estaba en Vegetable Country. Pensó que Koreshige había programado su visita a su clínica para que se sometiera a él y apareciera en la reunión de su lado, solidificando aún más su condición de macho alfa para el resto del clan al tomar a la hija del jefe del clan actual como compañera. Hana siempre había estado bastante incómoda con su naturaleza Inuzuka, especialmente porque se hizo evidente que no había heredado muchos de los rasgos físicos de su clan. Muchas veces había sentido que era una maldición tener esos instintos bestiales mientras se parecía tan diferente al resto de sus parientes, especialmente porque sabía que se parecía mucho a un perro de espectáculo;

Ella había estado feliz de estar unida a Naruto, ya que él la había reconocido por su personalidad y la había encontrado físicamente atractiva. Sin embargo, reconoció que su madre había sido el objetivo final y que simplemente había quedado atrapada en él. Sin embargo, sin embargo, estaba feliz con Naruto como compañera y enojada consigo misma porque la bestia dentro de ella estaba tratando de tentarla simplemente porque Koreshige estaba tratando de reclamarla de la misma manera que Naruto tenía a su madre. Especialmente porque era transparente que ella era simplemente un medio para un fin, ya que sospechaba que él veía a sus otros compañeros.

Esa era en esencia una de las cosas que a Hana no le gustaba de su clan, lo que se destacaba por su atracción actual hacia Koreshige, que era que podían ser percibidos como mercuriales. Mientras que muy pocos cuestionarían la lealtad de un Inuzuka ya que la mayoría de los que lucharon junto a ellos encontraron que eran tan verdaderos compañeros como sus compañeros caninos. Esa lealtad podría cambiar dependiendo de las acciones e inacciones de aquellos con quienes interactuaron, y aunque eso también podría ser cierto para los otros clanes, parecía ser el caso más para los Inuzuka. Hana atribuyó esto al hecho de que las palabras tenían muy poco significado en su clan; pasión, fuerza y acciones eran lo que importaba. Koreshige parecía entender este concepto mejor que la mayoría, especialmente porque era tan descarado como para intentar seducirla. la hija de la mujer cuya posición deseaba y que ya lo había destruido físicamente una vez. Para su crédito, eso era algo que Hana imaginó alimentaba parte del deseo que sentía por él.

Sin embargo, también era algo que el lado más racional de ella encontraba bastante repulsivo sobre el hombre, que era que sus acciones se calculaban con frialdad para que, aunque las llevara a cabo con pasión. Era como si le estuviera mintiendo al clan a través de ellos. Por ejemplo, aunque dejó en claro que su desafío contra Kiba se debió únicamente a que las personas comenzaron a tratarlo como un macho Alfa en el mismo sentido que Koreshige. Hana no dudó que lo había disfrutado como un medio para volver a Tsume por su derrota anterior. Además, esperaba que él disfrutara de la grieta que podría haberse desarrollado entre su madre y ella si la hubiera seducido.

Hana se sintió avergonzada de sí misma nuevamente cuando Koreshige le sonrió y algo de color amenazó con aparecer en sus mejillas. También surgió del hecho de que, en lugar de reunir el coraje para rechazarlo, ella se había puesto a trabajar tarde y dejó que un asistente le explicara los resultados del chequeo de su perro al hombre. No le cabía duda de que pronto se vería agraciada por la presencia del hombre nuevamente, ya que sus acciones mostraban que había sido afectada por su presencia.

Tsume pareció sentir la incomodidad de Hana que la hizo gruñir suavemente en el fondo de su garganta. Tal vez con la esperanza de dejar salir a su hija de la presencia del hombre lo antes posible, ella dijo: "Muy bien Koreshige, estamos todos aquí como usted solicitó. ¿Por qué no nos cuentas por qué llamaste a esta asamblea?

Koreshige se dirigió al centro de la Casa del Clan, donde los Inuzuka celebraban sus reuniones. Se giró para mirar a los Inuzuka reunidos y Hana pudo decir que estaba contento de que los que se alineaban para apoyarlo casi igualaran a los que apoyaban a Tsume. Hana midió a quienes apoyaban a Koreshige y descubrió que la mayoría tenía más o menos su edad. También eran predominantemente masculinos, con las pocas excepciones de aquellos emparejados con los hombres de la facción. Hana supuso que podía entender por qué su facción estaba compuesta principalmente por hombres, ya que si asumía el título de Cabeza del Clan terminaría la línea de Cabezas del Clan Matriarcal que había existido desde la muerte del Primer Inuzuka. Pero su mensaje de cortar los lazos con los otros Pueblos Shinobi probablemente también sería la mejor manera de demostrar su valía en la batalla, y aunque los Inuzuka no eran belicistas, al menos no en la actualidad. Ansiaban las situaciones de vida o muerte que las misiones contra las otras aldeas shinobi a menudo proporcionaban, ya que eran la mejor manera de distinguirse. Sin mencionar que muchos de los jóvenes shinobi todavía tenían los sentimientos amargos que quedaban de la Invasión de Pain, y querían una oportunidad de alguna recompensa que la alianza actual con Rain no permitiría.

Se concentró en Koreshige cuando dijo: "Pedí esta reunión del Clan para discutir la reciente revelación de que Konoha fue responsable de la destrucción del Uchiha. Creo que demuestra sin lugar a dudas la locura de este reciente impulso para trabajar más de cerca con personas como Kumo, Ame y Suna. Si ni siquiera podemos confiar en la alianza de clanes que formaron Konoha, ¿cómo podemos confiar en estas otras aldeas shinobi?

Tsume gruñó enojado antes de responder: "Pensar no es tu fuerte Koreshige. Te sugiero que lo dejes en manos de otros.

El hombre corpulento le cerró los colmillos, a lo que Tsume respondió rápidamente en especie. Koreshige se calmó aunque consciente de que desafiar a Tsume le daría la oportunidad de destruirlo, y todos los presentes sabían que esta vez no se detendría hasta que su corazón lo hiciera. Hana sintió que algo del deseo bestial que tenía por él se desvanecía como resultado, ya que disminuía su Alfa como si estuviera parada en sus ojos. También pudo ver una reacción similar en muchos de los que lo apoyaron, ya que hizo evidente que él estaba tratando de no desafiarla directamente. Lo que, aunque técnicamente inteligente, en un Clan como el Inuzuka, no iba a jugar bien con sus seguidores, ya que una persona podía decir todas las palabras bonitas que quería escuchar, pero si no podía arrebatarle el control del clan a Tsume, entonces querían decir nada.

Koreshige continuó presionando respondiendo: "Entonces, ¿por qué no nos deslumbra a todos con su intelecto sorprendente y explica por qué no deberíamos esperar una traición similar de esta llamada alianza, cuando nuestra propia mentira nos ha traicionado?" consejo de ancianos ".

"Tal vez porque ese consejo tomó los pasos necesarios para evitar que estallara una guerra civil en la aldea", dijo una voz que hizo que Hana abriera los ojos desde la entrada de la Casa del Clan.

"Naruto", dijo Kiba sorprendido, "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?"

El rubio se rió entre dientes cuando dijo sonando un poco avergonzado, "Bueno, quería ver cómo te iba, pero no había nadie en casa". Mirando a todos los Inuzuka reunidos, dijo: "Supongo que eso explica por qué la mayoría de las residencias en el distrito estaban vacías".

Koreshige gruñó enojado cuando preguntó: "Nadie te invitó aquí".

"Nadie dijo exactamente que yo tampoco podía pasar", respondió Naruto entrando más en la habitación. "Si no querías compañía, entonces deberías haber colgado un cartel en la puerta".

"No eres bienvenido aquí, Uzumaki", dijo un hombre de su edad por lo que Naruto supuso que era la facción de Koreshige. El rubio lo reconoció como un compañero de clase llamado Shinta por las dos marcas rectangulares en su mejilla. Recordó que el niño súper competitivo a menudo había molestado a Chouji por su peso y lo culpaba de sus pérdidas cuando jugaba shinobi.

Tampoco era exactamente un admirador suyo, por lo que Naruto respondió: "Lo siento, pero no pude evitar hablar cuando mi sentido de la audición fue asaltado por semejante estupidez".

Koreshige se erizó ante el comentario cuando Naruto pasó a Hana lo suficientemente cerca como para rozarle el brazo. El rubio se colocó delante de él y le dirigió una mirada obviamente apreciativa antes de decir: "Entonces, tú eres la fuente de la porquería que he estado escuchando recientemente. Pensé que tendrías más presencia para lograr que tanta gente lo aceptara ".

Hana notó que Koreshige apretaba la mandíbula ante el insulto. Luchó por mantener la calma una vez más, lo que nuevamente dañó su estado con sus seguidores. Pero Hana no pudo culparlo esta vez, ya que la mayoría de las personas en la sala reconocieron que si atacaba a Naruto, probablemente sería aplastado. Aun así, Hana sintió que su lado bestial se excitaba rápidamente ante la presencia de su compañero. Una parte de ella incluso esperaba que él estuviera allí para golpear a Koreshige por atreverse a invadir a su mujer.

Koreshige frunció el ceño hacia Tsume antes de inclinar su cabeza hacia Aeris y Yuffie cuando dijo: "Ya es bastante malo que tengamos que sufrir la presencia de estas perras inferiores. ¿Pero ahora vas a dejar que algún extraño sin vínculos con nuestro clan interfiera en nuestra asamblea?

Yuffie estaba a punto de protestar, pero Aeris colocó una mano sobre ella y el hombro de Kiba gruñendo. Ambos se calmaron, incluso cuando Tsume dijo: "Si el salvador de la presencia de la aldea te ofende tanto, entonces siéntete libre de verlo".

Koreshige extendió la mano hacia la entrada y dijo: "Este debate no te concierne".

"En realidad lo hace", respondió Naruto ignorando la obvia invitación a irse. Al pasar junto a Inuzuka, mucho más grande, para enfrentar a su facción, dijo: "No puedo culpar a la gente por estar molesta por saber que se les estaba ocultando la verdad de la Masacre de Uchiha". Pero, tratar de usarlo para sumar puntos para avanzar en tus propios objetivos ... bueno, eso realmente me molesta ".

Koreshige se encogió de hombros y respondió: "No esperaría que un pupilo de la aldea entendiera algo como el orgullo del clan o la familia".

Hana sintió que sus pelos de punta aumentaban ante la declaración de Koreshige. Sin embargo, se calmó cuando Naruto se volvió para mirarla y dijo: "Oh, lo entiendo perfectamente bien. Después de todo, veo el sentimiento que estás tratando de difundir como peligroso para mi familia. Particularmente, ya que veo a la gente de Konoha, Ame, Suna y Kumo como parte de eso ". Sintió que su corazón se aceleraba mientras él continuaba sintiendo que sus palabras estaban destinadas a ella: "Eres un perro que aún no se da cuenta, pero en tu búsqueda por ser la cabeza de la manada simplemente te equivocaste" territorio del hombre ".

"¿Me estás amenazando?"

Naruto comenzó a quitarse la capa, seguida de la chaqueta y la camisa debajo. De pie, con el pecho descubierto, respondió: "Apenas. Entiendo cómo funciona el Clan Inuzuka, así que estoy aquí para desafiarte. Dejar que un tonto como tú haga lo que quiera solo causará dolores de cabeza a mi familia más tarde, y por lo que he oído, eres demasiado gallina para enfrentarte a Tsume de nuevo directamente para que no pueda ponerte un bozal correctamente ". El rubio pareció mirar a su alrededor por un momento mientras Koreshige se guisaba visiblemente por sus palabras. Hana no estaba segura de lo que estaba buscando hasta que sus ojos se posaron en los de ella y se iluminaron. Dando un paso delante de ella, le ofreció la ropa que sostenía y le preguntó: "¿Puedes agarrarme esto? Esto no debería llevar mucho tiempo.

Hana asintió sin confiar en sí misma para no decir algo que revelara su vínculo. Pero cuando ella aceptó su capa y otros artículos, él apretó su mano cariñosamente debajo de ellos, haciéndole saber que, a pesar de sus palabras, la razón por la que estaba actuando tan abiertamente era por ella. Hana sintió que su naturaleza bestial se enardecía por Naruto, ya que entendió que sus acciones eran mantener su reclamo como el macho Alfa en su vida.

La sensación solo creció cuando Naruto se acercó al hombre mucho más grande, quien prontamente dijo: "Me niego". Hana pudo ver que fue un movimiento que decepcionó a todos los de su lado. Pero explicó su razonamiento con la esperanza de minimizar el daño diciendo: "Reconozco que debido a la bestia que contiene, en una competencia directa me destruiría. Ser un líder se trata de saber cuándo dar marcha atrás ".

Naruto se burló causando que los músculos de los brazos de Koreshige se tensaran. El compañero de Hana respondió burlonamente: "Oh, eso es cierto en el esquema más amplio de cosas en las que los subordinados de un líder están en riesgo. Pero en un asunto personal como este, suenan como las palabras de un cobarde ". Miró hacia Kiba antes de enfrentar al hombre que se alzaba sobre él mientras continuaba: "Atacaste a Kiba porque sentías que era una amenaza para tu propio aumento de estatus, pero también porque estabas seguro de que podrías ganar. Eso no suena como cualquier Inuzuka que alguna vez quisiera cuidar de mi espalda. No sé si Kiba pensó que podría vencerte o no cuando aceptó tu desafío, pero al escucharte degradar a sus compañeros, ciertamente sé por qué lo hizo. Lo hizo por orgullo seguro, pero ese orgullo no solo estaba en su propio estado, sino en el orgullo que sentía por tener a esos dos como amantes. Por otro lado, intenta racionalizar la cobardía como algo noble. Por suerte, vine preparado para eso. Naruto buscó en su bolsillo antes de sacar algo y pegarlo en su pecho. Hana no podía ver de qué se trataba, pero podía sentir que su chakra se cortaba repentinamente a pesar de sentir su presencia a través de su marca de zorro. Le sonrió al hombre calvo cuando dijo: "Ahora mi chakra está sellado, así que vas a aceptar mi desafío o probarás a todos que eres una oveja con ropa de lobo".

"Esto es solo una especie de trampa", respondió Koreshige, "No hay nada que ganar al vencer a un hombre indefenso".

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco y dijo: "¿Qué mierda se necesita para hacerte feliz? Mira, si quieres, iré a desarrollar una etiqueta que me permitirá marcar cuánto chakra puedo usar, está bien. Luego volveré y podremos debatir sobre cuánto es demasiado o muy poco. O puedes simplemente enfadarte ahora mismo y aceptar mi desafío. Como te contaré un pequeño secreto, estoy muy lejos de estar indefenso.

Koreshige gruñó teniendo suficiente de las burlas de Naruto mientras se quitaba el chaleco para dejar al descubierto su poderosa parte superior del cuerpo. Mirando al jinchuriki, gritó: "Voy a hacer que te arrepientas de haber nacido". Activando su Jutsu Mimetismo Bestia, los músculos de Koreshige se hincharon aún más antes de caer a cuatro patas con un gruñido.

Naruto se colocó en la postura que había estado aprendiendo de Toka sobre cómo combatir el Sharingan. Sabía que todavía estaba en desventaja, pero confiaba en su taijutsu y el entrenamiento que había hecho con Miya de que saldría adelante. La razón es que Miya, a pesar de someterse a los dolorosos tratamientos de Kiyomi para aumentar su chakra, nunca pareció usarlo contra él en sus peleas. Cuando él le preguntó por qué, ella le explicó que su objetivo era Kisame y que su mayor activo era su habilidad para robar chakra. Por lo tanto, había decidido entrenar para aumentar su competencia sin él, pero dado que en la mayoría de las peleas los shinobi confiaban en el chakra casi inconscientemente para moverse rápidamente o aumentar sus saltos, sabía que aún necesitaría reservas profundas.

Koreshige no fue la excepción cuando se lanzó hacia Naruto moviendo sus dedos con garras hacia la garganta del rubio. Naruto esquivó lo suficiente para evitar el golpe antes de reposicionarse para enfrentar a su oponente. Koreshige gritó mientras cargaba a Naruto nuevamente esta vez elevándose hasta dos pies cuando comenzó a balancearse salvajemente hacia él. El hombre de bigotes retrocedió cuando ocasionalmente bloqueó los ataques salvajes que no habría podido evitar por completo. Al ver una apertura, Naruto se lanzó hacia adelante de repente golpeando su codo contra el esternón de su oponente. Luego usó el mismo brazo para golpear la parte posterior de su puño contra la nariz de Koreshige rompiéndolo y cuando el hombre se tambaleó hacia atrás se dejó caer en cuclillas para deslizarlo sobre sus pies.

Koreshige golpeó el suelo, pero se echó hacia atrás sobre sus pies. Se dejó caer a cuatro patas y disparó hacia delante, apenas extrañando a Naruto con su colmillo sobre colmillo. El hombre volvió a girar con el jutsu, pero Naruto estaba preparado. Una vez más esperó hasta el último segundo para esquivar a un lado dejando que el hombre pasara junto a él. Koreshige se detuvo frente a Naruto, pero aunque el Inuzuka estaba gruñendo y parecía listo, el jinchuriki de su combate con Tsume y Hana sabía que era mucho para mostrar, ya que todavía necesitaban unos segundos para recuperar el rumbo del giro. . El rubio aprovechó al cerrar rápidamente la distancia y pateó a Inuzuka agachada en la barbilla. El golpe levantó al hombre en el aire y cuando su vientre quedó expuesto a él, Naruto golpeó su puño y envió a Koreshige hacia sus seguidores.

La calma de Naruto frente a la ira de su oponente era la mejor señal de cuán responsable estaba del partido. Sin mencionar el hecho de que Koreshige no había logrado anotar ningún golpe significativo, su última carga no demostró ser diferente ya que Naruto evitó fácilmente varios golpes de las garras de su oponente antes de deslizarse debajo de uno y golpear la caja torácica del hombre. Algo se soltó y Koreshige gritó, lo que se cortó cuando Naruto cortó la tráquea del hombre. Jadeando por aire, se las arregló para gritar cuando una patada en la rodilla lo destrozó y el dolor se amplificó aún más al caer sobre él. El mundo de Koreshige se oscureció cuando Naruto se colocó detrás de él y arremetió con una patada en la parte posterior del cráneo que lo hizo caer al suelo.

Naruto esperó unos latidos para asegurarse de que Koreshige se hubiera caído para siempre, antes de abandonar su postura. Lentamente caminó hacia Hana aceptando su capa que se puso dejando su brillante pecho expuesto. Volviéndose hacia el grupo de Koreshige, dijo: "Esta aldea y el mundo shinobi en general no necesitan idiotas que traten de despertar viejos resentimientos para su propio beneficio. Lo que sucedió con los Uchiha fue una tragedia, pero uno nacido de personas que se sentían superiores a la misma civilización de la que se sentían excluidos y que decidían si no podían ser aceptadas por él, deberían gobernarlo. Las palabras son diferentes, pero ese es el mismo camino que Koreshige está ofreciendo para derribarte. Simplemente no se sorprenda cuando le traiga resultados similares. Solo ha sido como una aldea unificada que hemos logrado derrotar a las fuerzas que han tratado de apagar nuestra voluntad de fuego ". Señalando el símbolo en el protector de su frente, agregó: "Este es un símbolo de orgullo en todo lo que hemos construido juntos. Pero no debe usarse como una excusa para no alcanzar y alcanzar una grandeza similar con aquellos fuera de nuestros muros. Eso es todo lo que realmente tengo que decir al respecto, pero espero que algún día todos puedan ver las cosas de la misma manera que yo algún día ".

Hana observó a su compañero dirigirse a la entrada antes de salir. A su paso, ella podía oler el aroma de la excitación femenina, ya que la mayoría de las hembras solteras habrían saltado a su cama si hubieran sido invitadas. Todavía podía oler su aroma también y se dio cuenta de que todavía sostenía su chaqueta y camisa. Sus ojos se dirigieron a su madre, que parecía que felizmente se arrojaría a cuatro patas para que él la montara a la vista de su clan. Tsume apartó los ojos de la puerta y al ver la invitación tácita que Naruto le había dejado le dijo a su hija: "Probablemente deberías devolverlos antes de que él se aleje demasiado".

Hana no sonrió, pero asintió obedientemente antes de abandonar el edificio. Podía escuchar la diversión en la voz de su madre cuando dijo: "¿Hay alguien más a quien le gustaría retomar el argumento de Koreshige?" La puerta se cerró detrás de ella antes de escuchar a alguien responder, pero dudaba que alguien se ofreciera voluntario.

Mikoto escuchó la ducha mientras visitaba a Kushina. Su imaginación se estaba volviendo loca, especialmente al centrarse en Naruto, quien había aparecido en la sala de su apartamento. La imagen de su pecho y estómago desnudos mientras se quitaba la capa la había transportado rápidamente de regreso a algunas de las fantasías que ella había tenido sobre él. Había estado en un estado tal que le respondió a Kushina sobre dónde había estado. Ella sonrió cuando Kushina todavía se quejaba de que su hijo desafiaba a alguien a pelear con su chakra sellado.

"Honestamente, él es tan imprudente", dijo Kushina enviando una mirada preocupada hacia el baño.

Mikoto se encogió de hombros y dijo: "Bueno, él dijo que era algo que tenía que hacer. Dudo que lo hubiera hecho si realmente no sintiera que ese fuera el caso ".

Mikoto escuchó el corte de la ducha y resistió el impulso de mirar hacia el baño cuando se abrió la puerta. Miró a su amiga y la encontró mirando hacia otro lado como si se enfrentara a un dilema similar. Al ver que Kushina estaba mirando hacia otro lado, Mikoto rápidamente echó un vistazo para ver a Naruto caminando hacia su habitación mientras se secaba el cabello con otra toalla alrededor de su cintura. Escuchó que la pelirroja se movía en el sofá una vez que Naruto entró a su habitación tan rápido que miró hacia atrás. Tuvo que cambiar su peso ella misma mientras apretaba sus muslos juntos enviando un agradable cosquilleo a través de su núcleo. Cambiando de tema, aunque todavía tenía la intención de conducirlo hacia Naruto, preguntó: "¿Has hablado con Tsume desde tu regreso oficial?"

"No", respondió Kushina, "No fuera de esa parrilla que recibimos del Consejo del Clan".

Mikoto se rió suavemente mientras decía: "Vamos Kushina, honestamente no puedes haberlo considerado como un asado. No con más de la mitad del consejo consciente de las verdaderas circunstancias de nuestros dos retornos ".

"Supongo que no", admitió Kushina de mala gana, "Pero Hiashi seguramente compensó el pase que recibimos de los demás". Realmente no quería pensar en el tiempo dedicado a responder las preguntas del Consejo, aunque la verdadera razón tenía más que ver con que ella se aburriera con los procedimientos a mitad de camino, por lo que su mente había decidido conjurar un sueño despierto para ella. Ella recordó su sorpresa ya que su sueño había ignorado la presencia de los consejeros varones, ya que las mujeres atadas a su hijo habían comenzado a salirse con la suya en la cámara del consejo. Había sido mucho más tortuoso ver a personas como Ino, Tsunade, Yakumo, Koharu y Tsume disfrutar con Naruto que responder a las preguntas de los consejeros. Pero había sido mucho peor cuando Yoshino, quien a diferencia de los hombres presentes no había ignorado que Naruto complacía a sus colegas,

De manera similar a cómo era ella, como dijo el Uchiha: "Cierto, pero considerando que la rivalidad entre el Hyuuga y el Uchiha casi coincide con la de mi clan con el Senju. Puedo entender su renuencia a ver mi regreso.

"No creo que Hiashi se sienta necesariamente así, pero probablemente tuvo que ser duro para satisfacer a los ancianos de su clan", respondió el pelirrojo. "¿Pero por qué estabas curioso si Tsume y yo hemos hablado?"

Mikoto se encogió de hombros, aunque sus preguntas tenían que ver con tratar de descubrir los pensamientos de Uzumaki sobre una de sus amigas que se acostaba con su hijo. "Me parece extraño que en todo el tiempo que hayas estado con ella nunca se haya acercado a ti. ¿Crees que está nerviosa por cómo es una de las amantes de Naruto?

Kushina se echó a reír antes de responder: "Apenas dudo que a Tsume le hubiera importado incluso si hubiera estado presente para presentar una objeción. Cuando aparecí, ella ya estaba con él.

"Pero aún así ..."

"Además", dijo Kushina deteniéndose un momento para ver si Mikoto iba a continuar, "En verdad, Tsume y yo nos separamos después de que tú y yo nos hicimos amigos. Creo que ella lo vio como una traición ya que ustedes dos tenían una historia tan amarga.

"Sí", dijo Mikoto abatido, "Pero pasó tiempo a nuestro alrededor".

"Lo que se hizo cada vez menos cuanto más nos acercamos", dijo Kushina, "Pero entonces éramos kunoichi con carreras ocupadas y ella lideraba su clan, así que parecía que nunca tuvimos tiempo". Sin embargo, la verdad es que no lo logramos ".

"Lo siento", dijo Mikoto con tristeza, "la traté como si viniera de un clan inferior durante la mayor parte de nuestro tiempo en la academia".

"No lo soy", respondió Kushina sorprendiendo a su amiga, "si tú y yo no nos hiciéramos amigos, entonces todavía podrías haber sido un Uchiha con un palo en el culo, y no estaríamos disfrutando de la compañía del otro en este momento". . "

"Somos capaces de hacer eso", dijo Mikoto con una leve sonrisa, "porque el objetivo de Itachi estaba a un cuarto de pulgada de su espada corriendo por mi corazón, y fuiste colocado dentro de tu hijo como una especie de manual de instrucciones de Bijuu".

Kushina se encogió de hombros y dijo divertida: "No dije que fuera una línea recta hasta este punto". Ambas mujeres comenzaron a reír hasta que notaron que se abría la puerta del departamento. Hana la cerró rápidamente, probablemente tratando de evitar encontrarse con Kurenai. Miró a las dos mujeres por un momento sosteniendo la camisa y la chaqueta de Naruto.

Parecía nerviosa por la presencia de Kushina, pero sus deseos que la llevaron allí eran demasiado poderosos para ignorarlos con un murmullo rápido, "Disculpe", luego se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación de Naruto.

Ambas mujeres observaron la puerta por un momento más que conscientes de lo que iba a pasar detrás de ella. Mikoto, al oír los gritos de las mujeres que Naruto complacía en la mansión de Kiyomi, al mudarse a su nuevo departamento descubrió que las extrañaba. Principalmente porque habían ayudado a alimentar sus fantasías con respecto a él. Estuvo tentada a no llamar la atención y esperar a que aparecieran, pero dado que pensó que si eso sucedía, pronto se encontraría tocando esos gritos que estaba a punto de ofrecerle trasladar su conversación a su departamento.

Antes de que pudiera, Kushina temiendo lo mismo dijo: "Yo ... podría ser mejor darles algo de privacidad".

Mikoto asintió y, aunque parecían estar de acuerdo, ninguna de las dos mujeres se movió hasta que los suaves gemidos provenientes de su habitación parecieron transformarse en una llamada de sirena que les invitaba a entrar. Sin embargo, resiste lo que hicieron cuando se mudaron al apartamento de Mikoto, aunque sus sueños terminaron siendo perseguidos por su elección.

Hana encontró a Naruto acostado desnudo en su cama con los ojos cerrados. Ella no se molestó con la pretensión de devolverle la ropa que dejó caer al suelo mientras se acercaba a su cama. Al llegar al lado en el que él estaba más cerca, ella se preparó para bajar la boca hasta su ingle, pero de repente fue empujada hacia la cama. Antes de darse cuenta, estaba arrodillada en la cama con Naruto presionado detrás de ella. Sin palabras, enterró su mano en sus pantalones cortos y comenzó a tocar su coño que había estado babeando excesivamente desde su victoria de Koreshige.

Hana gimió mientras su dedo índice y medio trabajaban dentro de ella. Sintiendo la humedad, dijo: "Parece que mi pequeña exhibición tuvo el efecto deseado de hacerte sentir caliente por mí una vez más".

"Yo ... lo siento ..."

"Shh, nada de eso ahora", dijo Naruto antes de lamer su cuello y mordisquear su oreja. Bajando la cremallera de su chaleco shinobi, agregó: "No hiciste nada malo. Viniste a mí con lo que estabas sintiendo, permitiéndome aclararte lo mío. También me dio la oportunidad de golpear al imbécil que lastimó a mi amigo ".

Hana asintió mientras extendía más las piernas para darle a su compañero más espacio para trabajar su magia. Gimiendo más profundamente cuando él entendió la indirecta, ella dijo: "B ... Pero no debería haber dejado que mis deseos de Inuzuka me tentaran. Sabía que solo quería usarme ".

Naruto sacudió la cabeza y dijo con algo de reproche: "Hana, tienes todo el derecho de sentirte tentada cuando una persona hace conocer sus deseos por ti. Mis propias tácticas no eran muy diferentes de las suyas cuando las miras. Eres una hermosa mujer Inuzuka, que tenía a otro hombre husmeando por alguna cola. Es natural que reacciones. Como su compañero, era mi trabajo asegurarme de que él supiera que sus avances no eran apreciados ".

Hana se rió suavemente antes de gemir de placer cuando el pulgar de Naruto comenzó a acariciar su clítoris. Ella giró su rostro hacia su cuello lamiéndolo cariñosamente mientras decía: "Mmmm, ciertamente lo hiciste".

Naruto se estremeció tanto por su tono lujurioso como por su lengua sobre su piel. Sonando más bien posesivo, dijo: "Entonces confío en que no hay duda de de quién eres mujer".

"Ninguno", Hana gimió en su cuello cuando sus caderas comenzaron a retorcerse contra su mano.

Naruto sonrió mientras su próxima pregunta se acercaba rápidamente a su liberación, "¿Y de quién eres compañero?"

Hana se puso rígida cuando él le acarició el clítoris, provocando su clímax mientras gritaba: "¡Tuyo!"

Naruto abrazó a Hana mientras ella se sacudía en sus brazos mientras se libraba de su liberación. Sacando su mano de sus pantalones cortos mientras ella se relajaba para recuperar el aliento, él se llevó los dedos a la boca para chuparles el jugo. Gimiendo de placer por su sabroso néctar, la sintió estremecerse cuando dijo: "Entonces es hora de que yo reclame lo que es mío".

Naruto la recostó en la cama, antes de quitarse el chaleco de los senos. Inclinándose, capturó una de sus protuberancias endurecidas entre sus labios antes de pellizcarla suavemente. Hana gritó suavemente por la sensación placentera que se hizo más fuerte cuando comenzó a succionar su teta. Sus manos no estaban inactivas cuando una se enterró en su cabello para jalarlo más fuerte contra su pecho, mientras que la otra buscó el pilar de carne que esperaba que pronto fuera enterrado dentro de ella. Naruto gimió en su almohada de carne cuando ella hizo contacto con su polla y comenzó a tirar suavemente.

Naruto lamió el valle de sus senos para prestarle atención a su otro pezón mientras él comenzó a frotar su coño a través de sus cortos empapados. Una vez, había llevado la protuberancia a un punto de dureza similar al que tenía con su vecino, ajustó su posición para que estuviera entre las piernas de Hana. Agarrando el dobladillo de sus pantalones cortos, esperó a que ella levantara su trasero de la cama para bajarlos por los muslos y liberarlos de sus pies. Una vez que se desechó la prenda, ella rápidamente abrió las piernas para que él mostrara su arbusto recortado que estaba enmarañado con su liberación anterior.

Naruto se tomó un momento para recordar la escena antes de presionar su polla contra su entrada. Bajando sus labios a los de ella, la besó hambrienta y deslizó su polla adentro haciéndola gemir en su boca. Naruto golpeó su coño furiosamente causando que Hana rompiera el beso y aullara de placer mientras su útero se empujaba una y otra vez.

El cuerpo de Hana fue invadido por el placer, lo que la obligó a abrazar fuertemente a su pareja como si quisiera aferrarse a su querida vida. Naruto encontró que su fuerte agarre era bastante difícil de combatir y cambió el ángulo de su ataque mientras se reclinaba tirando de ella de la cama. Agarrando su culo, la jaló de arriba abajo por su polla casi frenética para correrse y marcar su interior con su semilla. Hana sintiendo la presión familiar de la liberación que se acumulaba en el hombro de Naruto. El dolor repentino hizo que Naruto estallara. Llenando el útero de Hana casi hasta el límite de su capacidad mientras el Inuzuka chillaba en su carne mientras su coño ordeñaba su eje por los últimos chorros de su crema.

Se aferraron el uno al otro mientras disfrutaban de la sensación de estar conectados. Naruto fue sacado del blanco mundo del placer cuando se dio cuenta de que Hana lamía la marca de mordisco que le quedaba. Naruto se apartó para mirarla a los ojos mientras apoyaba su frente contra la de ella. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se apoderó de sus labios y dijo suavemente: "Te amo".

Naruto sonrió ampliamente y respondió: "Y yo a ti". Naruto besó sus labios nuevamente mientras la levantaba hacia atrás para mostrarla una vez más.

Kurenai notó que tanto Mikoto como Kushina parecían estar menos descansados cuando se unieron a los otros residentes del Hidden Eddy Inn en el comedor compartido. La noche anterior se sorprendió un poco cuando regresó de su carrera nocturna y se encontró con Hana fuera del edificio. Ella había preguntado qué la había llevado allí y se enteró de que Naruto cuidaba a la persona que había lastimado a su hermano y al estudiante de Jounin.

Kurenai había estado complacido de enterarse de las noticias y había estado más que levemente impresionado al escuchar que Naruto había logrado hacerlo sin su chakra. Ella había estado preguntando a Naruto sobre por qué había decidido desafiar al hombre durante el desayuno, pero su respuesta había sido un simple encogimiento de hombros y una sonrisa críptica, ya que había dicho que era algo que sentía que había que hacer. Aún así, como maestra de Kiba, no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo se sentiría su estudiante después de la victoria de Naruto. Para su sorpresa, se le dio la oportunidad de averiguarlo cuando la voz de Kiba gritó: "Oye, ¿hay alguien aquí?"

Kurenai notó que, por primera vez desde que vivía allí, notó que algunos de los kunoichi parecían avergonzados por su elección de usar camisas y bragas diminutas para el desayuno. Pero, como si supiera que no podían simplemente irse a cambiar para no preguntarse por qué estaba bien que Naruto los viera en tal estado que se relajaron con Ino gritando: "Estamos aquí".

Kiba abrió la puerta y sus ojos se abrieron por un momento, pero antes de que pudiera comentar sobre la escena, Sakura preguntó: "¿Qué te trae aquí tan temprano, Kiba?"

La mirada de Kiba se movió hacia Kurenai brevemente antes de decir: "Lo siento, no quise interrumpir a ninguno ..."

Ino, que ya parecía tranquilo con su presencia, dijo: "Es solo el desayuno. ¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros?

"Claro", dijo Kiba tomando asiento entre Kurenai y Miya. Parecía un poco inseguro de qué decir, así que se ocupó de agregar comida al plato que le habían dado. Algunos de los cuales comenzó a engullir antes de comentar: "Hombre, esto es realmente bueno".

Kurenai notó que Miya parecía complacida por la declaración, pero luego sus mejillas comenzaron a colorearse cuando Naruto dijo: "Es apropiado que pienses eso, ya que fue gracias al entrenamiento de Miya que tuve la confianza suficiente para enfrentar a Koreshige sin ningún chakra". Tanto ella como Toka en realidad. Kurenai también observó cómo las mejillas de Senju, generalmente tranquilas, se colorearon, aunque mucho más notablemente que las de la casera. "Ella cambió su entrenamiento por ayuda con la cocina, a pesar de que todos hemos dicho que es genial. Estoy seguro de que está contenta con una opinión externa.

Kiba apartó su plato mientras decía: "Por eso estoy aquí en realidad".

Naruto arqueó una ceja y preguntó inquisitivamente: "¿Clases de cocina?"

"Qué no", dijo Kiba molesto, especialmente porque había sido lo suficientemente duro como para ponerse nervioso y preguntar: "Vine aquí hoy para pedirte que me ayudes con mi entrenamiento".

Naruto obviamente se sorprendió por la solicitud y comenzó a responder: "Kiba, no soy ..."

"Naruto, no es el momento de ser humilde", dijo el Inuzuka con seriedad. "Mira hombre, admito libremente que me equivoqué. Debido a mi desafío a Koreshige y a mi pérdida, había atado las manos de mi madre al tratar con él. Si no hubieras intervenido, podría haber permitido que su influencia creciera hasta el punto de que las cosas podrían haberse descontrolado ".

Naruto hizo caso omiso del punto de Kiba cuando dijo: "Tsume no hubiera dejado que eso sucediera".

Kurenai se sorprendió un poco por la familiaridad de Naruto al decir el nombre de la madre de Kiba. Estaba a punto de preguntar al respecto cuando Naruto comenzó a hacer una mueca cuando Kushina le retorció la oreja mientras decía: "¿No crees que deberías hablar de un miembro del consejo con un poco más de formalidad, Naruto?"

"Ow, ow, ow", dijo Naruto después de que su madre lo soltó. Kurenai tuvo la furtiva sensación de que el comentario había sido más para su beneficio que cualquier otra cosa, pero Naruto pareció cumplir cuando dijo: "Lo siento, quería decir que Lady Tsume no habría dejado que las cosas llegaran a ese punto".

Kurenai se unió a algunas de las risitas que surgieron de alrededor de la mesa, ya que le resultaba difícil creer que el mismo chico que había llamado al Tercer Hokage pudiera hacer que el Viejo hablara de esa manera. Ella miró su pecho desnudo ya que solo llevaba sus pantalones naranjas y se encontró comentando mentalmente que ciertamente ya no era un niño.

"Ese no es el punto", dijo Kiba volviendo a su solicitud, "El punto es que no fue así y la razón es porque tuviste la fuerza para respaldar tus alardes. A pesar de lo que pensó Koreshige, sé que no es lo que estaba sellado dentro de ti lo que te hace fuerte. Demonios, recuerdo cuando eras el último muerto de nuestra clase. Supongo que lo que espero es que ahora que parece que soy el último de los nueve novatos, tal vez puedas ayudarme a mostrarme el camino para ser fuerte como tú ".

Kurenai le sonrió a su alumno, maravillándose de su propio crecimiento, especialmente en la madurez. Era consciente de lo difícil que debía ser para él pedirle ayuda a una persona que había visto como rival desde su derrota en los Exámenes de Chunin. Naruto también pareció apreciarlo, así que se lo hizo un poco más fácil al decir: "Bien, te ayudaré. Pero necesitas ayudarme con mi propio entrenamiento.

"¿En qué puedo ayudarte?" Preguntó Kiba incrédulo.

"Bueno, en mi última misión yo ... hice un trato con mi Bijuu. Me dio una forma mejorada de chakra, pero después de hablar con mi madre y otras personas con conocimientos sobre el tema, parece que hay una forma más poderosa de Bestia con Cola a la que puedo acceder. Pero no tengo ninguna experiencia peleando de cuatro patas, así que ahí es donde entras. Me ayudas a aprender a luchar como un zorro, y te ayudaré en tu entrenamiento ". Extendiendo la mano, preguntó: "¿Trato?"

El Inuzuka sonrió apreciativamente mientras decía "Deal", mientras lo sacudía.

Kurenai envió su propia mirada de agradecimiento hacia Naruto por facilitarle el asunto a su estudiante cuando Kiba regresó a su comida, y sintió que sus mejillas comenzaron a colorearse cuando él le guiñó un ojo en respuesta.

Mikoto se paró frente a la Piedra Memorial y aunque solo habían pasado unos días desde la última vez. Encontró su determinación de permanecer fiel a la promesa que había hecho y luego se esforzó mucho. La razón es que ella había estado comprando en el mercado y se había ofrecido a ayudar a Miya con algunos de los quehaceres domésticos y, como resultado, se había encontrado con un par de jounin hostiles, que habían comentado sobre lo tonto que era el Hokage de dejar que un conocido traidor vive dentro del pueblo. Al mirar a los demás que estaban presentes para el intercambio, vio que era un sentimiento que la mayoría de ellos habían compartido. Mikoto no había respondido, en lugar de dejar rápidamente la historia sin los comestibles que ya había agarrado y sin un destino particular en mente, pronto se encontró frente a la piedra que tenía el nombre de Itachi cincelado.

Suspiró con frustración preguntándose si valía la pena intentar ganar la confianza de la aldea nuevamente. Después de todo, ella había tratado de mantener su lealtad y, en cambio, había sido recompensada al matar a su clan. El hecho de que fuera Itachi, que lo había planeado y llevado a cabo, fue lo único que sintió que le había impedido cortar los cuellos del jounin que se había burlado de ella. Supuso que, dado que había sido un Uchiha el que había juzgado al clan; ella lo aceptaba más que si los Ancianos hubieran enviado escuadrones de Anbu Black Ops.

Su estado de ánimo cambió de repente cuando otra razón por la que estaba dispuesta a soportar el odio de la aldea gritó: "¡Hola Mikoto! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Se giró para sonreír agradablemente mientras Naruto corría hacia ella mientras respondía: "Podría preguntarte lo mismo".

Naruto se rió entre dientes indicando a su equipo con el pulgar mientras explicaba: "Kakashi-sensei programó algunos entrenamientos para nosotros hoy, pero siendo fiel a sus travesuras habituales, probablemente va a pasar horas más tarde de lo que nos dijo".

"Me imagino que debe ser frustrante para su equipo esperarlo constantemente".

Naruto se rió entre dientes cuando dijo encogiéndose de hombros, "Nos las arreglamos".

Mikoto se lamió los labios al imaginar algunas de las formas en que Naruto y las mujeres de su escuadrón descubrieron pasar el tiempo. "Me puedo imaginar", dijo mientras su cuerpo respondía a su imaginación. "Debería irme".

Ella comenzó a alejarse, pero Naruto suavemente la agarró del brazo y le preguntó: "¿Está todo bien? Parecías bastante molesto por algo.

"No es nada", dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa forzada.

Naruto lo vio fácilmente y dijo suavemente: "Oye, puedes decirme a mí oa mi madre si lo prefieres. Aunque, soy un buen oyente o si no se requiere escuchar, también soy bastante hábil para patear traseros ".

La sonrisa de Mikoto se volvió más genuina cuando dijo: "Así que he oído. Pero no es nada; Simplemente me encontré con unas pocas personas que expresaron su enojo por su fuerza policial que planeaba hacerse cargo de su hogar. Para ser honesto, ahora que me he calmado, es bastante fácil entender su enojo. Independientemente de cómo nos sintiéramos tratados por los responsables de la aldea. Nuestra rebelión nunca podría haber funcionado, ya que habríamos terminado traicionando la confianza de aquellos a quienes se nos encargó proteger ".

Naruto asintió, pero luego sonrió y dijo: "Lo que necesitas es una noche en la que puedas olvidar tus problemas. Déjame ser tu guía para la noche.

Mikoto sacudió la cabeza y comentó: "Me temo que no es tan simple. Especialmente porque mis problemas están relacionados con la sangre que fluye por mis venas ".

La sonrisa de Naruto se ensanchó cuando dijo: "Oye, ¿de qué sirve tener un par de personas falsas en tu bolsillo trasero si no puedes usarlas para ayudar a una hermosa mujer a ayudar a olvidar sus problemas por una noche? Te recogeré a las ocho de esta noche. Antes de que Mikoto pudiera responder, Naruto rápidamente invirtió el rumbo para regresar con sus compañeros de equipo para esperar a Kakashi. Mikoto se volvió hacia la Piedra Memorial, como si los rayos del sol hubieran atravesado las sombrías nubes que sus pensamientos habían estado llenos de momentos antes.

Mikoto se echó a reír alegremente cuando Naruto la hizo girar antes de tirar de ella contra su cuerpo mientras bailaban en el club abarrotado que Mikoto había querido visitar mientras estaban atentos a las personalidades con las que solía salir con sus diversos amantes. Ella casi ronroneó cuando su espalda se presionó contra su pecho mientras se balanceaban con la música antes de que la canción llegara a su fin. Mikoto se encontró balanceándose unos momentos más con Naruto antes de alejarse a regañadientes. Volviendo a la mesa, ella se rió cuando él dijo impresionado: "Wow, es posible que no hayas podido practicar mientras estabas encarcelado, pero ciertamente no te faltan pasos".

"Bailar se trata de moverse con la música", respondió Mikoto, "y hacer lo que se siente bien".

"¿Es ese un poder desconocido del Sharingan?", Respondió Naruto en broma.

"Si es así, ciertamente no tuviste ningún problema para mantenerte al día", respondió sentándose en el taburete que había estado ocupando antes de llevar a Naruto a la pista de baile. Sintiéndose mucho mejor que esa mañana, dijo: "Gracias, Naruto. Esto es justo lo que necesitaba ". Mirando a su alrededor mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida, agregó: "El club ha cambiado desde la última vez que estuve aquí".

Naruto terminó su bebida, antes de levantar una ceja, "¿En serio, has venido antes?"

Mikoto, aunque llevaba el rostro del Snow-nin que pretendía ser, había optado por mantener su cabello negro normalmente largo y negro. Metiendo unos mechones detrás de la oreja, asintió con la cabeza y respondió: "Tu madre y yo solíamos venir mucho con nuestros futuros maridos". Al leer la sorpresa en su rostro, dijo: "Oye, no siempre fuimos adultos, ¿sabes?"

Naruto se rió mientras decía: "Lo sé, estoy sorprendido de que eso sea todo. Quiero decir que este lugar no parece ser el tipo de lugar que un clan tan aislado como los Uchiha hubieran disfrutado.

"No fue para mí al principio, pero tu madre tenía formas de sacarme de mi caparazón", respondió el Uchiha. "Solía arrastrarme aquí pateando y gritando. Solo más tarde comencé a venir con Minato y Fugaku, aunque mi esposo nunca lo disfrutó. A veces sentí que solo me acompañaba para vigilarme, ya que siempre se quejaba después de que no era la forma correcta de actuar de un Uchiha ". Naruto percibió la amargura en la voz de Mikoto que atribuyó a las acciones que su esposo finalmente tomaría. La mujer Uchiha proporcionó más evidencia mientras agregaba: "No es una forma adecuada de actuar para un Uchiha. Fue ese estúpido pensamiento inquebrantable lo que llevó a nuestro clan a la ruina. Debería haber hecho más ... tal vez entonces ... "

Naruto extendió la mano y colocó su mano sobre la de ella cuando dijo: "Oye, hiciste lo que creías que era correcto. Eres más fuerte de lo que habría sido mucha gente cuando te enfrentas a la misma opción. Ciertamente más de lo que creo que cualquiera de los otros miembros de tu clan fueron, incluido Itachi.

Mikoto lo miró sorprendido mientras ella respondía: "No, no lo estoy. YO…"

La rubia la interrumpió diciendo: "Mikoto, solo intentaste atravesar ambos mundos. Alertaste a la aldea de lo que planeaba tu marido sin dejar de ser fiel a tu clan. Cuando llegó el momento de empujarte del lado de tu familia, no puedo culparte por eso y, sinceramente, no creo que nadie que honestamente piense en la posición en la que estabas lo haría. Sé con certeza que si alguien, incluso una organización, debería ser leal para ponerme en una situación en la que tuviera que elegir entre ella o mi familia. Mi familia va a ganar cada vez ". Naruto le apretó la mano para tranquilizarlo y agregó: "Actualmente, el pueblo celebra a un hombre que hasta hace un par de semanas maldecían. La razón es porque ahora saben que sus acciones fueron para su beneficio, así como las de Sasuke. Pero, no borra el hecho de que no eran necesariamente los mejores. En retrospectiva, nos decimos que no había otra opción, pero no podemos estar seguros de si el tercero podría no haber logrado mejores resultados si se le hubiera dado más tiempo para negociar. Todavía…"

"Sin embargo, no vine aquí hoy para hablar de eso", dijo Mikoto suavemente. "Entiendo lo que estás diciendo Naruto, pero la verdad es que Itachi probablemente tomó las mejores acciones disponibles. He hecho las paces con eso, ahora es el momento de mirar hacia el futuro ".

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y preguntó: "Entonces, ¿qué te depara el futuro?"

Mikoto se puso de pie nuevamente y tiró de Naruto hacia la pista de baile mientras decía: "En este momento, no quiero pensar en eso y solo quiero hacer lo que se siente bien".

Kushina observó a Naruto y a Mikoto bailando juntos desde un balcón en el segundo piso. Ver a su amiga bailar con su hijo la llenó de envidia, especialmente cuando sintió que los roles de su juventud se habían invertido. Kushina recordó cómo Mikoto solía quejarse de lo injusto que era tener la libertad de elegir con quién quería estar, mientras que los líderes de la Uchiha se habían decidido por su futuro esposo el día en que había nacido. Sin embargo, ahora aquí estaba mirando desde lejos mientras su amiga bailaba enérgicamente con el hombre con el que probablemente quería estar.

Kushina trató de mirar hacia otro lado sintiéndose tonta por seguirlos, pero no pudo evitar hacerlo al enterarse de que iban a salir. A pesar de la insistencia de su amiga de que Naruto simplemente la estaba sacando para ayudarla a sentirse mejor por una carrera que había tenido, Kushina no pudo evitar la sensación de que, si bien Mikoto podría haberse sentido de esa manera. No significaba que sus sentimientos permanecerían tan puros a medida que avanzaba la noche.

Aún así, eso realmente no explicaba su necesidad de vigilarlos, aparte del hecho de que decidió que debía disfrutar torturándose a sí misma. Al verlos salir de la pista de baile, Kushina se sintió molesta cuando Mikoto enganchó su brazo con el de Naruto y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro mientras regresaban a su mesa. Al mirar a su amiga, se dio cuenta de que a medida que la noche se alargaba, las señales de que Mikoto se sentía atraído por Naruto se volvieron más pronunciadas, lo que ella atribuyó al baile y al alcohol. Suspirando de frustración, vio a Mikoto levantarse para ir al baño de mujeres y consideró confrontar a su amiga por su comportamiento. Pero estaba segura de que eso alertaría a Mikoto sobre sus propios sentimientos menos que puros por Naruto ya que en el pasado había mostrado pocas reservas sobre dejar que el Uchiha bailara o coqueteara con Minato cuando Fugaku había sido un palo en el barro. Kushina supuso que no se había molestado ya que sabía que al final del día Minato se iría con ella, mientras que esta vez estaría observando al hombre que deseaba irse con Mikoto.

Mikoto suspiró con frustración ya que quería regresar rápidamente a Naruto, pero como si fuera la entrada a una sección VIP, la línea de la habitación de la mujer estaba casi de regreso a la pista de baile. Mikoto puso los ojos en blanco preguntándose por qué sus compañeras se hicieron esto a sí mismas en lugar de manejar lo que las llevó al baño de la misma manera que lo hicieron los hombres. Como para probar su punto, la puerta del baño de hombres se abrió cuando alguien salió y Mikoto vio que no tenía ningún otro usuario.

Temiendo que si ella no tomaba las cosas en cuenta, su agradable noche llegaría a su fin cuando su vejiga le fallara. Salió de la fila, se dirigió a un rincón tranquilo del club, se agachó detrás de un pilar y cuando salió del otro lado había alguien nuevo. Alguien que pudiera usar el baño de hombres desocupado actual.

Al entrar, se dirigió al puesto final y dejó caer el henge cuando comenzó a devolver el líquido que había consumido. Suspirando contenta mientras su vejiga le daba las gracias, luchó contra una maldición ya que de repente había una racha de hombres en busca de la misma liberación. Maldijo su suerte ya que pensó que tendría que esperar hasta que la estampida terminara antes de salir. Muy pronto, el baño se convirtió nuevamente en un pueblo fantasma, pero justo antes de que ella volviera a aplicar su henge otras dos personas entraron.

Uno de los dos dijo: "Hola, te conozco. Eres ese chico con la novia loca, ¿verdad? La que piensa que es un grupo de personas diferentes ".

Ella sonrió cuando la voz disfrazada de Naruto dijo: "Bueno, si lo fuera, ¿realmente crees que deberías estar describiéndola así para mí?"

"Lo siento, lo siento", dijo el hombre borracho, obviamente, perdiendo el punto, "Sin embargo, tengo que preguntar. ¿Cómo puedes lidiar con eso? Parece mucho trabajo para una sola pieza de culo ".

Naruto trató de ignorar al hombre, pero después de seguir presionando, incluso moviéndose hacia el orinal junto a él, finalmente explicó: "Dudo que puedas comprenderlo, si así es como lo miras. Pero lo que hace que valga la pena son las propias mujeres. Cada uno de ellos es único y hermoso y mi vida es mejor por tenerlos en él ".

"Pero es la misma mujer", dijo el hombre obviamente despistado.

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco deseando que su vejiga se vaciara más rápido para poder alejarse del hombre. Pero, no obstante, dijo: "Mira, para ti pueden parecer iguales, pero para mí cada personalidad es una persona diferente". Toma a la mujer con la que estoy esta noche. Ella no está realmente interesada en mí, pero necesitaba un amigo que me recogiera. También es mucho más fuerte de lo que se da crédito y ha demostrado ser una amiga leal. Tengo suerte de haberla conocido.

La suerte de Naruto también pareció extenderse al hombre que perdió interés en la conversación cuando terminó su negocio. "No lo entiendo", dijo encogiéndose de hombros antes de salir del baño.

Naruto se encogió de hombros, contento de deshacerse de la compañía, antes de esconder su serpiente de un solo ojo. Lavándose las manos, estaba a punto de regresar al club, pero escuchó un suave golpe en uno de los puestos. Confundido, detectó algún movimiento, así que preguntó mientras se acercaba, "Hola, ¿hay alguien ahí? ¿Elegiste un puesto sin papel higiénico? Lo he hecho antes, yo ...

La puerta se abrió repentinamente antes de cerrarse de golpe después de que lo detuvieron. Naruto se presionó contra la puerta del compartimiento y sintió un par de labios suaves presionados contra los suyos. Aunque temía que un hombre muy femenino lo besara, tenía suficiente experiencia para reconocer que probablemente ese no era el caso como resultado de la suavidad presionada contra su pecho. Sus ojos finalmente se centraron en quién lo estaba besando y, para su sorpresa, descubrió que era Mikoto. La mujer se apartó antes de decir: "Te equivocaste en una cosa. Estoy muy interesado en ti.

Ella presionó su cuerpo y sus labios contra los de él antes de liberar su henge. Mikoto estaba un poco preocupado de que Naruto rechazara sus avances, pero de repente sus brazos la rodearon cuando su lengua comenzó a tocar la de ella. Después de tomar aire, Naruto dijo: "Nos Hiraishin ..."

"No, no", dijo Mikoto sin aliento, "siempre fantaseé con hacer algo loco como esto. ¿No te importa, verdad?

Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa divertida y respondió: "Estoy en el baño con una mujer hermosa, que dice que me quiere". No veo ninguna razón para quejarme.

Mikoto sonrió seductoramente mientras se dejaba caer sobre sus cuartos traseros mientras decía: "Asegurémonos de que siga siendo así". Ella frotó su ingle con ambas manos mientras disfrutaba de la vista de sus pantalones cargados de su polla que despertaba. Tirando de su mosca hacia abajo, ella arrulló alegremente al ver en persona al monstruo que había perseguido sus sueños. Mikoto besó la punta de su polla antes de lamerla a un lado. Cuando regresó por donde había venido, se deslizó por debajo para pasar la punta de la lengua por la parte inferior de su eje. Luego se burló del punto sensible debajo de su cabeza de gallo antes de llevarlo a su boca.

Mikoto sintió una emoción al hacerlo, ya que el sexo con su esposo había sido un asunto muy aburrido. Si bien no se había abstenido de tocarla solo para procrear, no había pensado mucho en su placer o necesidades, ya que, en su opinión, había sido parte de sus deberes esposos. Como tal sexo había estado principalmente en la posición misionera, ya que le permitía establecer el ritmo que siempre era corto y dulce antes de regresar a su propia estera para dormir. Cualquier juego previo había sido de su parte para prepararlo.

Es por eso que a Mikoto le resultaba tan emocionante chupar a Naruto en el baño de un club lleno de gente, ya que era lo más alejado que podía imaginar del lugar típico en el que normalmente estaría involucrada en tal acto. Más concretamente, Naruto demostró ser un amante mucho más comprometido mientras empujaba los tirantes del vestido azul que Mikoto había comprado para la noche libre de sus hombros y comenzó a acariciar sus senos mientras se balanceaba sobre su longitud.

El coño de Mikoto comenzó a inundar sus bragas cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y varios hombres entraron a mear. Ella trató de evitar que succionara llamar la atención, pero Naruto no se lo puso fácil cuando se burló de las duras protuberancias de sus senos. Ella le devolvió el favor cuando comenzó a acunar sus bolas en su mano. Los recién llegados pronto concluyeron sus asuntos y tan pronto como dejaron las manos de Naurto se movieron de su pecho a los lados de su cabeza. Mikoto casi se atragantó cuando comenzó a bombear su polla en su boca, pero pronto se relajó cuando simplemente disfrutó la sensación de un hombre que desea el placer de ser absorbido por ella. Ella comenzó a gemir, mientras se llevaba las manos al coño y se frotaba las bragas de seda que había elegido para la noche.

Mirando fijamente a los ojos de Naruto, el deseo por ella que vio reflejado en ellos llevó su excitación a través del techo. Naruto apoyó la cabeza hacia atrás contra la puerta del puesto y dijo: "Me voy a correr". Él gimió apreciativamente cuando Mikoto, sin ningún impulso de sus manos enterradas en su cabello, comenzó a trabajar su boca sobre la parte de su longitud que podía tomar cómodamente con renovado vigor. Los ojos oscuros de Mikoto se agrandaron cuando apretó su longitud contra su garganta. Ella tragó ansiosamente el fluido espeso y cálido mientras inundaba su boca esperando hasta que la última gota golpeó su garganta para dejarlo escapar de sus labios.

Naruto miró a Mikoto mientras ella se agachaba ante él con una cara de éxtasis mientras saboreaba su sabor. Ella tragó su carga y luego comenzó a lamer el extremo de su polla cariñosamente mientras buscaba más rastros de su semilla. Tras abandonar su búsqueda después de unos momentos, se recostó sobre sus pantorrillas y le mostró el parche oscuro en sus bragas donde sus fluidos habían manchado el material.

Separando más las piernas, dijo con un tono suavemente suplicante: "Naruto, te necesito. Quiero sentir…"

Naruto puso la Uchiha en pie antes de unir sus labios con los de ella mientras acariciaba uno de sus senos suaves. La empujaron contra la pared de los puestos antes de que Naruto comenzara a besar su cuerpo. Él le dio un beso en el estómago mientras Mikoto lo miraba con ojos encapuchados, ansiosamente anticipando que llegaría a su necesitado coño. Mirándola, enganchó sus dedos en los costados de su ropa interior y lentamente los bajó por sus piernas bien formadas. Mikoto salió de ellos y se sonrojó mientras Naruto miraba hambrientamente su coño de seda mientras se metía las bragas en el bolsillo. Lamiéndose los labios, se inclinó hacia delante y lamió el néctar de su coño antes de buscar más en su túnel.

Mikoto jadeó, sin estar acostumbrada a la sensación de una lengua contra su coño, ya que su marido solo lo había mirado para meterle su exigua polla dentro de ella. Sin embargo, Naruto fue más que compensar su negligencia, ya que expertamente le provocó el coño con la lengua. Sintió que algo se acumulaba dentro de ella haciendo que sus gemidos aumentaran de volumen. Sin embargo, un momento después, se estaba saboreando a sí misma en los labios de Naruto cuando la puerta del baño se abrió una vez más cuando otra persona necesitaba relajarse. Ella lo besó ávidamente mientras él continuaba complaciéndola tocándola furiosamente. Un momento después, mientras se aferraba a su ropa, ella se apoderó de su mano mientras gemía en su boca, mientras el hombre que había entrado silbó para sí mismo.

Naruto se echó hacia atrás mientras ella recuperaba el aliento mientras esperaban a que el hombre saliera. Ella lo observó lamer sus jugos mientras la puerta del baño se abría una vez más para dejar que el patrón inconsciente se fuera. Naruto la besó una vez más suavemente, dándole otro sabor de sí misma antes de preguntar: "¿Estás segura?"

El Uchiha se apartó de la pared antes de salir del puesto. Caminando hacia la puerta del baño, la cerró con llave y luego se dirigió hacia el fregadero frente al puesto que estaba ocupando y colocó sus manos sobre el fregadero. Ella miró en el espejo mientras Naruto se acercaba mientras le apretaba lentamente la polla y disfrutaba de ver su trasero empujado y su postura de piernas rectas. Ella jadeó cuando él agarró los cheques de su trasero y frotó la punta de su polla contra su coño empapado. Ambos gimieron agradablemente mientras él se deslizaba lentamente dentro de ella. Naruto la volvió loca mientras arrastraba la alimentación de su polla hacia ella, y la sostuvo en su lugar para que no pudiera empujar contra él. Cuando solo la mitad de su polla estaba adentro, la sorprendió al de repente meter el resto ferozmente en ella.

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para disfrutar de la sensación, ya que pronto estaba alcanzando nuevas alturas de placer cuando Naruto comenzó a deslizarse por las terminaciones nerviosas dentro de ella. Mikoto parecía no querer calmar sus gritos, así que Naruto extendió la mano hacia su rostro para cubrir su boca con su mano derecha. La mujer Uchiha comenzó a gemir aún más fuerte contra su palma mientras sus poderosos empujes golpeaban más profundamente dentro de ella que su esposo había podido alcanzar. Naruto luego extendió su brazo izquierdo sobre su pecho y apretó bruscamente su teta colgante mientras sus caderas golpeaban su trasero.

Mikoto se dirigía al cielo cuando sintió que la presión se acumulaba dentro de ella una vez más. Una vez que alcanzó su límite, Naruto la empujó más allá mientras apretaba el pezón de la teta que estaba disfrutando. Mikoto arqueó la espalda mientras ella gritaba contra su mano, mientras su coño trabajaba su eje implacablemente para recibir su semilla.

Naruto resistió el impulso de correrse cuando las rodillas de Mikoto se doblaron por su clímax. Naruto la sostuvo fácilmente cuando se liberó de su tembloroso quim. Girándola, la agarró por el culo y le levantó los pies del suelo antes de volver a ponerla sobre su polla. El mundo de Mikoto se volvió blanco de nuevo cuando ella una vez más le rodeó la polla. Ella trató de envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, pero le faltaba la fuerza, así que Naruto la llevó de vuelta al puesto donde habían comenzado su cita y la dejó en el inodoro mientras aún bombeaba dentro de ella.

La espalda de Mikoto estaba presionada contra el tanque del trono de porcelana mientras sus rodillas descansaban sobre sus brazos mientras la sostenía por la cintura. Naruto sintió la presión familiar diciéndole sobre su propio fin, deseando darle a su nuevo amante un último clímax que comenzó a empujar con salvaje abandono mientras presionaba sus labios contra los de ella. Terminó el beso cuando sintió que se hinchaba dentro de ella, con la esperanza de instarlo y dijo: "G ... dámelo. Nunca me he sentido tan bien. E-eres increíble ... por favor dame tu CUM !!!!!!

Naruto dejó de contenerse mientras inundaba el útero y el pasaje de Mikoto con su semilla. Ambos temblaron y temblaron cuando Naruto bombeó un par de veces más tratando de forzar su polla lo más profundo posible dentro de ella. Finalmente Mikoto se desplomó exhausto mientras Naruto retrocedía usando la pared como apoyo. Sintió que su polla intentaba dar un vuelco a la vida cuando la mujer parecía una diosa desaliñada. Ella lo miró con adoración cuando su semen comenzó a gotear de su pasaje recién follado y goteó en el inodoro. Ella le sonrió seductoramente mientras pasaba su dedo por su raja para atraer su esperma a su boca. Ella gimió por su sabor y luego se inclinó hacia adelante para comenzar a besar su polla. Naruto sintió que comenzaba a agitarse nuevamente cuando ella comenzó a limpiarlo de sus fluidos combinados.

Alguien comenzó a golpear la puerta, por lo que Naruto se retiró a regañadientes para preguntar: "Creo que necesitamos encontrar una nueva ubicación antes de continuar".

Mikoto asintió a regañadientes, pero dijo: "Quiero bailar un poco más antes de follar un poco más". Dame un momento para recuperar mi fuerza y te veré afuera.

Naruto salió del puesto que Mikoto cerró detrás de él. Saliendo rápidamente por la puerta con una disculpa murmurada, se mudó a un lugar desierto mientras esperaba a que su nuevo amante se uniera a él. Mientras esperaba, comenzó a preguntarse cómo tomaría su madre la noticia de que había agregado a su mejor amigo a su lista de amantes.

Kushina se preguntó a dónde iban Naruto y Mikoto, especialmente cuando notó que una fila de hombres se formaba cerca del pasillo donde estaban ubicados los baños. Ella vio al Naruto cubierto aparecer después de un momento mientras la estampida de los hombres intentaba correr a su lado. Una pareja había tomado la mesa que habían ocupado durante la mayor parte de la noche, así que ella observó cómo Naruto esperaba cerca de un pilar cerca de donde estaba la entrada a los baños. Un momento después apareció un hombre, que caminó detrás de él y luego apareció el Henoto Mikoto al otro lado. Ella giró antes de presionarse contra su pecho y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello antes de besarlo profundamente. Los dos comenzaron a balancearse con la música cuando se hizo evidente para la pelirroja Uzumaki que su amiga ahora era una mujer atada a su hijo.

Mientras ella intentaba adaptarse a las emociones que la visión le traía, un hombre se le acercó y le preguntó: "Hola, déjame pasar un ..."

Se detuvo y rápidamente se hizo escaso cuando Kushina lo miró con ojos divertidos. su cabello comenzó a ondear detrás de ella. Se calmó cuando se recordó a sí misma que debería estar feliz de que su amiga encontrara la felicidad, pero cuando se dio la vuelta no pudo negar que por primera vez en su vida estaba celosa de Mikoto.

Próximo objetivo: Karura


	60. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 60

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío. Además, esta historia es una ficción de limón, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan. Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora. Gracias.

Capítulo 60: Target Karura

Mikoto se sentó en la cama del dormitorio principal que se encontró dentro de la red de habitaciones que conformaban la Guarida. Se estiró lánguidamente metiendo las manos en el aire mientras se permitía disfrutar de los sentimientos que le quedaban de la noche de sexo que había disfrutado. Miró a Naruto, que al igual que ella todavía estaba enredado en las sábanas de su amor. Mirando su pecho desnudo, sintió el deseo de continuar donde lo habían dejado, pero su coño, que nunca había recibido un entrenamiento tan vigoroso, necesitaba algo de tiempo para recuperarse. También planeó ir a confesarle a Kushina todo lo que había sucedido, ya que aunque originalmente no había tenido la intención de que su noche terminara de esa manera. Ahora que había sentido que necesitaba ser la primera en decírselo a su amiga.

Se inclinó para besar al joven que le había mostrado más deseo y pasión que el que había recibido en trece años de matrimonio. Sin embargo, sus ojos se abrieron cuando sus labios tocaron su mejilla, su brazo la envolvió y apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo. Ella sonrió cuando él acarició su rostro contra el de ella adormilado antes de comenzar a dormir una vez más. Mikoto sintió satisfacción en sus brazos y decidió que no necesariamente tenía que salir corriendo. Colocando su cabeza contra su pecho, se sintió feliz mientras él acurrucaba su barbilla contra la parte superior de su cabeza mientras sus latidos le proporcionaban el ritmo que la atraía de nuevo a dormir. Antes de dejar que el sueño la reclame,

Temari tuvo que empujar a Tenten fuera de su pecho ya que pensó que serían unos días ocupados para ella. Podía sentir la nueva presencia entre los amantes de Naruto y considerando con quién había planeado pasar la noche tenía pocas dudas de que era Mikoto. Ahora, con la única mujer con la que su madre se había llevado bien al sucumbir a los encantos de Naruto, Temari no dudaba de que su madre estuviera más inclinada que nunca para demostrar que no valía la pena. Por lo tanto, el objetivo de Temari era no solo agravar aún más a su madre acerca de su relación, sino también interactuar con su amante hasta que se viera obligada a reconocer que había algo especial en él.

El único inconveniente en su plan probablemente no sería otro que el propio Naruto. Pensó que lo último que Naruto pretendía hacer era tomar a su madre como amante por la misma razón por la que había dudado en agregarla. Por lo tanto, Temari pensó que necesitaría llevarlos a los dos a una situación similar que Tayuya e Ino habían creado para obligar a Naruto a llevarla. Ella negó con la cabeza, ya que una vez más era probable que su hermano fuera el problema, ya que, obviamente, Naruto había estado bastante preocupado por lo que su seducir podría haber hecho a su amistad. Solo podía imaginar cómo probablemente creía que tendría que decirle a Gaara que también se había acostado con su madre. Sin embargo, Temari creía que Gaara era plenamente consciente de que poner a Naruto y su madre juntos probablemente terminaría en tal situación. De hecho, estaba casi segura de que él contaba con eso, pero en el caso de que se equivocara, admitiría que no le importaba en particular, ya que estaba cansada de escuchar a su madre quejarse sobre su estar con Naruto. Sabiendo que experimentar su polla de primera mano ayudaría a mejorar el estado de ánimo de su madre, Temari se levantó de la cama esperando poner en práctica la primera parte de su plan, especialmente porque implicaba mucho tiempo de calidad con su amante.

Naruto estiró su espalda maltratada mientras se enderezaba al aprender el estilo de lucha Inuzuka. Él sonrió por un momento preguntándose si también podría quedar un poco de ternura de la noche que había compartido con Mikoto. Admitiría sentirse nervioso esa mañana cuando se le ocurrió que tendría que decirle a su madre que había tomado a su mejor amiga como amante. Afortunadamente para él, esa había sido una conversación que Mikoto había querido tener con ella sola. Naruto había estado dispuesto a seguir, pero admitiría que estaba contento de que su nuevo amante hubiera insistido en que se mantuviera alejado durante el mismo.

También le había permitido mantener su sesión de entrenamiento programada con Kiba, quien al notar la sonrisa en su rostro preguntó: "¿Qué te tiene de tan buen humor? Pensé que te molestaría que te pateara el trasero por todo este bosque.

Naruto se rió entre dientes cuando respondió: "Bueno, es solo el primer día, es natural que tengas la ventaja". Dando la espalda un último tramo, agregó: "Además, ahora es mi turno".

"No pienses que va a ser fácil", replicó Kiba preparándose para reanudar su postura de Inuzuka.

Naruto notando lo que Kiba estaba haciendo preguntó: "¿No crees que deberías preguntarme qué vamos a hacer?"

"Ya dijiste antes que estaríamos entrenando en taijutsu", dijo Kiba con sorpresa.

"Es cierto, pero no dije nada sobre más práctica usando el estilo de tu familia". Al pasar frente a Kiba, levantó la mano en el Sello de Confrontación levantando su dedo índice y medio frente a su cara. "Quiero que pelees conmigo usando solo el taijutsu que aprendimos en la Academia".

"¡Qué!" Kiba exclamó decepcionado de que realmente no iba a mezclarlo para mejorar sus habilidades, "¿Por qué querría usar un estilo tan débil? Mi Taijutsu ya es muy superior a eso ".

Naruto suspiró antes de responder: "Oye, cuando fue tu turno de entrenarme, ¿me quejé de que me hiciste caminar a cuatro patas durante una hora? Estoy bastante seguro de que solo me pediste que lo hiciera para ver si lo haría, ya que no comenzaste a enseñarme el secreto de Beast Mimicry hasta que probablemente te aburriste.

Kiba no respondió, ya que había algo de verdad en las palabras del rubio, ya que al recordar cómo Naruto había recibido instrucciones en el pasado, había querido cortarlo de inmediato. Se había sorprendido cuando Naruto había hecho inmediatamente lo que se le había indicado y no se había quejado por todo el tiempo. Sintiéndose molesto consigo mismo por haber actuado de la manera que esperaba de Naruto, dijo: "Lo siento, pero ¿al menos puedes decirme cuál es el punto? De vuelta en la academia, no podía esperar hasta que nos dejaran usar nuestras técnicas familiares ".

Naruto dejó caer el Sello de Confrontación para responder: "Claro, al comienzo de mi viaje de entrenamiento con Pervy Sage, en lugar de enseñarme un gran jutsu llamativo, lo que más se concentró fue lo básico".

"Vamos hombre", dijo Kiba con incredulidad, "¿Qué hay de ese Big-Ball Rasengan que dominaste?"

Naruto sacudió la cabeza y respondió: "Ese fue un subproducto accidental de algún entrenamiento que Jiraiya me hizo hacer para tratar de romper el genjutsu". Sentado en un tronco, el joven sabio explicó: "Verán, la verdad es que, en comparación con el objetivo principal de aprender a usar mi Bijuu Chakra, el viaje de entrenamiento fue un gran fracaso. Terminamos debilitando el sello, y resultó que durante uno de nuestros intentos de aprovecharlo perdí el control y Kiyomi casi lo mata. Pero, Pervy Sage siempre insistió en que también trabajáramos para mejorar mis habilidades en lo básico. Cuando mi molestia por querer aprender Jutsu poderoso se volvió demasiado un día, me explicó que era porque más grande era la base sobre la cual un shinobi desarrolla sus habilidades. Cuanto más podrá ramificarse y superar sus limitaciones anteriores ".

"Pero…"

Naruto se paró cortando el Inuzuka mientras decía. "Mira Kiba, necesitas confiar aquí. No voy a explicarme cada vez que te digo que hagas algo. Viniste a mí para hacerte más fuerte, tal como me volví hacia ti. Cuando sea tu turno de enseñar, haré lo que digas sin dudar. Espero la misma cortesía.

"Tienes razón," dijo Kiba. Frunció el ceño después de hacer el sello de confrontación que Naruto reflejó antes de que cada uno cayera en la postura básica de la academia. La razón de su ceño fruncido fue que su forma se sentía extremadamente oxidada ya que, tal como lo había explicado, una vez que la academia permitió que los niños de los diferentes clanes usaran los estilos de su familia, la abandonó rápidamente. El ceño se profundizó cuando vio a Naruto hacer lo mismo, pero a diferencia de él, la postura del hombre rubio era casi perfecta.

Naruto esperó unos segundos antes de cargar. Cerrando rápidamente la distancia, saltó con un golpe que Kiba bloqueó pero tropezó hacia atrás. No se debió al poder detrás del golpe, sino a su juego de pies deficiente. Naruto siguió con varios golpes hacia la cara que Kiba bloqueó, pero jadeó cuando lo golpearon en el estómago con una rodilla. Naruto lo agarró por la siesta de su cuello y luego lo arrojó causando que Kiba golpeara el suelo con el estómago. Pero se recuperó rápidamente convirtiéndolo en un giro hacia adelante.

Se giró esperando que Naruto hubiera cerrado la distancia, pero el rubio se quedó esperando que él se pusiera de pie. Kiba se puso de pie mientras decía: "No necesitas ablandarme por lo horrible que es mi lucha".

Naruto se encogió de hombros y respondió: "Me lo tomaste con calma. Además, esto es para ayudar a desarrollar tus habilidades para no frotarte la nariz con tus debilidades ". Sin embargo, Naruto sonrió cuando dijo: "Aunque ahora es mi turno de patear tu trasero por todo el bosque".

Kiba se rió entre dientes antes de preparar su guardia, que era la señal para que Naruto lo atacara una vez más.

Tsunade frunció el ceño mientras el representante del Daimyo de Fuego caminaba frente a ella mientras afirmaba: "Debo reiterar que su señor, el Daimyo de Fuego, se pregunta si sus órdenes fueron demasiado complicadas para que usted entienda a Lady Hokage". Expresó expresamente que no debías mezclarte en ninguno de los conflictos que ocurren a lo largo de la frontera occidental de La Tierra de la Tierra ".

Tsunade mantuvo el control de su ira, pero fue bastante fácil para todos los presentes escuchar que estaba luchando por mantener su tono civil mientras respondía: "Tal vez no te lo dije las primeras seis veces que te respondí. Konoha se ha mantenido alejado de la frontera occidental ... "

" Sin embargo ... "

"Las acciones recientes de Naruto en Paradise City fueron las de un hombre que había oído hablar de la pérdida de un amigo y decidió proteger lo que era importante para él", dijo Tsunade hablando sobre la mujer. "Sin embargo, lo que me preocupa es por qué Daimyo envió a nuestra estimada embajadora Lady Riyo aquí, en lugar de ir a la corte de Daimyo de la Tierra, donde podría protestar porque se descubrió que gran parte de los problemas que se experimentan en los países a lo largo de la frontera occidental de la Tierra de la Tierra ¿podría ponerse en la puerta de Iwa muy probablemente?

"Sus halagos suenan falsamente en mis oídos", declaró el embajador.

"Quizás porque no lo dije en serio", respondió Tsunade rápidamente.

La atractiva mujer de cabello azul oscuro estaba a punto de disparar una réplica, pero Koharu se aclaró la garganta al intervenir diplomáticamente, "Lady Tsunade, esa no es forma de dirigirse al representante del Daimyo".

Tsunade frunció el ceño cuando la mujer sonrió mientras respondía: "Al menos uno de ustedes sabe cómo dirigirse a sus mejores. No olvides que tu pueblo existe al capricho del Daimyo. Él ha amenazado con destruir esta aldea en el pasado cuando tu disputa entre las otras aldeas ha amenazado la estabilidad de la Tierra del Fuego. Odiaría tener que informarle cómo parece que estás olvidando esta simple verdad.

"No hay necesidad de hacer amenazas tan inútiles", dijo Koharu con calma. "Existimos para proteger la Tierra del Fuego como la primera promesa de Hokage de hacer a cambio de la tierra para construir esta aldea. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo poco elegante que pudo haber sido. El punto de Tsunade es válido. ¿Por qué se toleran las acciones de la Tierra de la Tierra? Si es simplemente porque están sucediendo lejos de nuestras propias tierras, creo que ese razonamiento es una locura. Las acciones de Iwa en Paradise City prueban ... "

" No prueban nada ", respondió Riyo enojado. "Soy consciente de los rumores de que Iwa ha estado causando disturbios en la región al enviar shinobi para apoyar a terroristas y otras fuerzas desestabilizadoras. Sin embargo, gracias en parte a las acciones de ese genin, no tenemos pruebas de cuál era su objetivo final ".

"Oh, vamos", dijo Tsunade incrédulo, "Naruto los atrapó en un intento de incitar una guerra civil entre Fang y Garra. También se cree que un Iwa kunoichi fue el que mató a su amigo D. Me harías creer que mataron al hombre que trabajaba para detenerlos ... "

" Lo mataron porque habían aceptado un trabajo de un grupo llamado el Hijo Verdadero e Hijas de Fang, "dijo Riyo mientras interrumpía el Hokage. "Al menos eso es lo que se reclama, y dado que no tenemos evidencia de lo contrario".

"Además del hecho de que el grupo lo está negando", respondió Tsunade.

"¿No lo harías?" El embajador respondió con un encogimiento de hombros despectivo: "Actualmente son el enemigo número uno tanto en Fang como en Garra. Además, el grupo está siendo perseguido por los samurais de ambos países. Incluso si no es cierto, no tenemos más remedio que aceptarlos en su palabra, razón por la cual las acciones de su genin son tan preocupantes. Están respondiendo que la aparición de Naruto en Paradise City fue para apuntalar la alianza entre Clan y Fang para crear un nuevo país importante con el fin de atraer más fuerzas de Iwa a la Frontera Occidental, debilitando así sus defensas para un ataque inminente de un asalto combinado de Kumo, Suna y Konoha ".

"Eso es ridículo", dijo Tsunade con desprecio.

"¿Lo es?", Preguntó Lady Riyo arqueando una ceja. "Teniendo en cuenta que la alianza entre Garra y Colmillo ahora es más estrecha que nunca, no sería tan rápido en descartar los temores de la Tierra de la Tierra. Además, consideremos el hecho de que Vegetable ha tomado recientemente en el Watari. ¿Quiénes están en proceso de construir una aldea?

"Lady Haruna les otorgó clemencia a los Watari, además de que simplemente están tomando el lugar de la Villa de las Flores que Sora destruyó", declaró Tsunade.

"Sin embargo, no lo están haciendo bajo la atenta mirada de un Konoha Shinobi", respondió el embajador. "Me parece que tu jounin, aunque oficialmente está allí para proteger a los Daimyo, también podría estar entrenando a los Watari en la guerra anti-Iwa". Tsunade estaba a punto de negarlo, pero la mujer rápidamente dijo: "Sí, sí, estoy segura de que no está allí para tal propósito, no hay necesidad de negarlo. Pero estoy seguro de que incluso usted puede ver mi punto de vista de que las acciones de su genin han empeorado las tensiones entre Earth Country y nosotros, razón por la cual los Daimyo le prohíben involucrarse. Por lo tanto, déjame ser claro. No quiero escuchar más pequeñas aventuras secundarias de tu shinobi que terminan inflamando la situación.

"Muy bien", dijo Tsunade manteniendo la almeja a pesar de su deseo de enviar a la mujer a volar en un intento de establecer un récord de distancia. "Pero déjenme ser claro si alguno de esos países nos contacta, enviaré a mi shinobi".

"Por supuesto", respondió la mujer dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, "no estoy tratando de decirte cómo llevar a cabo tus asuntos comerciales. Solo para no interferir en la mía, ahora si me disculpas, debo irme para prepararme para dirigirme a la Capital de la Tierra para tratar de arreglar las cosas.

La mujer se movió hacia la puerta donde, al abrirla, casi se encontró con una mujer que se parecía a Kiyomi, y que Karin la seguía. Aunque la marca de zorro que lucía le hizo saber a las otras mujeres presentes que ese no era el caso. La colisión se evitó debido a la forma elegante en que la mujer pelirroja rápidamente se hizo a un lado, pero aún así logró hacer tropezar a la mujer con el pie. El parecido a Kiyomi agarró a la mujer por el brazo sosteniéndola mientras le preguntaba: "Perdóname. ¿Estás bien?"

Lady Riyo liberó su brazo mientras respondía: "Deberías mirar a dónde vas".

"Me disculpo, tenía miedo de que nos hubiéramos perdido nuestra cita con el Hokage. ¿Si me disculpas? La pelirroja entró en la oficina después de Karin y al cerrar la puerta detrás de ella dejó escapar una especie de "Perra".

Tsunade se rió entre dientes cuando su abuela dejó caer su henge y le preguntó: "¿Está el sello en su lugar?"

"Por supuesto que sí", respondió Mito Uzumaki sonando vagamente insultada de que su nieta sugiriera lo contrario. "Incluso he mejorado el diseño de Kiyomi para que, en lugar de sentir la presencia de esa mujer horrible con nuestras marcas de zorro, podamos rastrear sus ubicaciones utilizando el mapa en este rollo como usted lo solicitó". Mito sacó el pergamino de la manga de su kimono antes de tirarlo a Tsunade.

El Hokage lo abrió cuando sintió las llamas de Kiyomi usando el Hiraishin para aparecer en su oficina. Mirando el mapa que mostraba los países elementales, Tsunade pudo ver un punto verde ubicado sobre Konoha. "Excelente, querré que nos enseñes ese sello a todos nosotros", dijo Tsunade volviendo a enrollar el pergamino.

"Parece un desperdicio", dijo Kiyomi tomando asiento junto a Koharu en el sofá, "marcando a una mujer en la que Naruto ya ha expresado que no tiene ningún interés"

Tsunade miró a la mujer que lucía la cara de su abuela, excepto con el pelo rojo y corto, "Mi objetivo con este sello es tratar de determinar cómo se mueve e interactúa nuestra comunidad diplomática y noble".

Shizune habló desde detrás de Tsunade y preguntó: "¿Estás sugiriendo que tal vez el Daimyo del Fuego y la Tierra ya resolvió algo sobre lo que está sucediendo en los países que bordean la Tierra?"

Tsunade se encogió de hombros y respondió: "En este momento no estoy sugiriendo nada. Hemos logrado un excelente progreso en la unión de tres de las cinco principales aldeas shinobi y en un período de tiempo tan corto considerando que solo han pasado poco más de dos años. Lamentablemente, tenemos una influencia casi nula entre aquellos que gobiernan los países a los que también debemos lealtad. Además, debido a la posición de su país lejos del continente principal, Koyuki no se mueve en los mismos círculos sociales que la mayoría de los Daimyo ".

"Sin mencionar el hecho de que los Cinco Grandes Daimyo rara vez eligieron interactuar con los líderes de los países menores que tienden a mantener la corte entre ellos", señaló Koharu.

"Es por eso que es aún más importante para nosotros aprender cómo funcionan esos círculos sociales", respondió Tsunade. "Siempre me ha parecido bastante extraño que, incluso después de las Tres Grandes Guerras Shinobi y numerosas más pequeñas, nunca pareciera afectar las relaciones entre quienes dirigían nuestros países. La tensión segura se desbordó y nos ordenaron atacarnos unos a otros, pero a pesar de todos los combates, se resuelve muy poco. Toma la última gran guerra; Tan pronto como comenzamos a empujar a la Tierra de la Tierra después de la destrucción del Puente Kannabi, el Daimyo llegó a decir que debíamos cesar todas las hostilidades. Dado que tanto el Tercer Hokage como el Tercer Tsuchikage estaban cansados de sacrificar a sus hombres, rápidamente se llegó a un acuerdo de paz. Todavía, ¿Por qué los nobles no querrían terminar la guerra mientras arrasábamos los países más pequeños? ¿Por qué esperaría el Daimyo de Fuego hasta que la guerra realmente se volviera a nuestro favor para obligarnos a demandar por la paz?

Karin frunció el ceño y preguntó: "¿Qué estás sugiriendo?"

"Simplemente estoy haciendo preguntas que se me han ocurrido", respondió Tsunade, "Otra que recientemente ha comenzado a molestarme es qué pasa si el Daimyo de Fuego es consciente de lo que está haciendo el Daimyo de la Tierra, pero lo apoya porque puede servir para promover relaciones agrias entre nosotros e Iwagakure. Al expandir Earth Country hacia el oeste, ejerce una mayor presión sobre los recursos de Iwa, lo que lo debilita, ya que ahora el área que Iwa debe proteger ha crecido. En el pasado, cuando un país se encontraba en una posición difícil, respondía con muestras de fuerza contra sus vecinos. Tomarían misiones que los pondrían en conflicto activamente con otras aldeas, causando más mala sangre entre ellos, pero con el propósito de mostrar su fuerza ya que solo se usaría el mejor shinobi ".

"Estás sugiriendo que los conflictos armados entre Iwa y las otras aldeas probablemente aumentarán", preguntó Kiyomi con el ceño fruncido. "Teniendo en cuenta la mala sangre ya legendaria que existe entre Konoha e Iwa que podría hacer que las cosas sean problemáticas en el futuro".

"Sin mencionar que Naruto los avergonzó recientemente al exponer su plan para Garra y Colmillo", dijo Shizune preocupado. "Sin duda verán su interferencia como retomar donde lo dejó su padre".

"Quizás," dijo Koharu de pie y moviéndose para mirar por la ventana de la oficina de Tsunade, "Por ahora, aunque la Tierra de los Colmillos y la Tierra de las Garras estarán atentas a Earth Country. No van a querer terminar como la Tierra de los Fideos como un 'protectorado' de la Tierra de la Tierra. Pero, parecería sospechoso que la reciente actividad terrorista en la Tierra de los Osos no esté enviando banderas rojas para el Fire Daimyo o su cuerpo diplomático ".

"Sí, y lamentablemente con el Hidden Star Village ubicado allí, es poco probable que nos pidan ayuda pronto. Es probable que no quieran admitir que están teniendo problemas para lidiar con esos fanáticos de One King que operan en su país ", dijo Tsunade cruzando las manos frente a su cara. "Además, soy incapaz de enviar personas para investigar. Podríamos enviar a Haku o una de las otras mujeres no alineadas, pero incluso si descubren algo relacionado con Iwa, no podríamos hacer nada. Además, no creo que Naruto se quede fuera de eso si siente que se necesita su presencia.

"Demasiado cierto, me temo", dijo Kiyomi, "Es por eso que por ahora es mejor concentrarse en dónde podemos tener un efecto positivo al interferir. Creo que te están presionando para que hagas algo sobre la actividad de los bandidos en el norte. Sería prudente enviar a Naruto allí, creo. Le dará algo que hacer, y si no me equivoco, es amigo del Clan Fuma. Si él puede extender su influencia a las empanadas de la Tierra del Arroz, deberíamos poder acceder a los puertos allá arriba para permitir que más exportaciones de la Tierra de la Primavera nos lleguen a precios más baratos, ya que no tendrían que viajar tan lejos para llegar los mercados necesarios en Land of Fire ".

"Eso tendrá que esperar", dijo Karin, "Naruto y el Equipo Siete necesitan asistir a la Gran Inauguración de Whirling Tides Manor. Asistirán bastantes Daimyo de los países menores. Al menos debería presentar una oportunidad para que él expanda su influencia entre algunos de los Daimyo allí. Asistirán tanto Daimyo Toki de Bird como la sacerdotisa Shion of Demon. Además, quiero que Naruto esté allí para poder jugar y que ambos procedemos del mismo clan y hacer que el evento sea un éxito para poder comprar el Puerto que Gato construyó en Wave. El Daimyo de Wave todavía duda un poco en confiar en otra compañía naviera tan pronto, pero si puedo acceder a ese puerto, puedo comenzar a perjudicar a las compañías navieras que envían suministros a la Tierra del Agua y Kirigakure.

"¿Cuándo es este evento?" Kiyomi dijo que sorprendió a algunas de las mujeres presentes, ya que hasta ese momento la mayoría había asumido que todavía tenía algo que ver con los asuntos cotidianos de la compañía.

"Dos semanas a partir de ahora", respondió Mito antes de agregar con un tono divertido, "Sé que me ha transferido sus deberes relacionados con la empresa, pero aún debe tener al menos un interés pasajero".

Kiyomi se encogió de hombros y respondió: "Te di esas tareas para que no estuvieras encerrado en la mansión todo el día. Mi intención original era convertirme en un recluso como resultado de lo que hizo el esposo de este cuerpo. Pero, lamentablemente, a pesar de lo bien que está Karin, algunos clientes antiguos todavía insisten en interactuar con "Kiyomi" y, dado que quieres ser una mariposa tan social, te lo dejo a ti. Esto me permite concentrarme en asuntos más relevantes ".

"Hey", dijo Karin sonando molesta, "Lo que estoy haciendo es bastante relevante. Si todo sale según lo planeado, pronto tendremos un camino hacia Kirigakure.

"Pido disculpas si mis palabras sugieren que no creo que lo que estás haciendo sea importante", dijo Kiyomi rápidamente. "Por relevante, quise decir cosas más adecuadas para mi propio conjunto de talentos y conocimientos".

"Como," Tsunade preguntó expectante.

"Como determinar qué es exactamente lo que Tobi planea hacer para recuperarse del golpe a su ambición de que lo hayamos tratado", respondió Kiyomi. "El conocimiento de que la mayoría de nosotros Bijuu somos libres y ya no podemos sellarnos en la estatua está actualmente limitado solo a aquellos de nosotros en el harén de Naruto. Tiene que creer que, dado que no ha habido avistamientos de nosotros Bijuu o rumores de nuevos jinchuriki, todavía estamos encerrados en la estatua. Quienquiera que sea Tobi, ha estado trabajando hacia el objetivo de usarnos para despertar los Diez Colas de los que no tengo dudas. Ya sea que sea descendiente de Madara, quien creo que fue el Broker, o simplemente alguien que ha heredado su voluntad y plan, también dudo que sea del tipo que simplemente se rinde. Por lo tanto, debemos permanecer atentos y prepararnos para cuando aparezca. Dudo sinceramente que sus planes futuros se muevan tan lentamente como el último,

"De acuerdo", dijo Koharu para las otras mujeres, "¿Has recogido algo particularmente preocupante?"

Kiyomi asintió con la cabeza y respondió: "Recientemente ha habido noticias de una secta que está ganando tracción llamada los Descendientes de la Luna. Están señalando la aparición del Kyuubi Negro ... "

Kiyomi se rió por un momento haciendo que las otras mujeres la miraran con Mito preguntando:" ¿Qué es tan gracioso? "

"Lo siento", dijo el zorro Bijuu recuperando su seriedad, "es bastante ridículo para mí llamar a un Bijuu por una descripción humana. De todos modos, el culto presenta que su apariencia es una señal de que la profecía a la que se aferran se está haciendo realidad ".

"¿Cuál es la profecía que están diciendo?" Tsunade preguntó preocupado de que estaría relacionado con un apocalipsis de algún tipo.

"Todo es bastante turbio ya que, aunque el culto afirma haber existido desde la antigüedad, solo recientemente se ha vuelto relativamente activo. Pero básicamente se traduce que con la aparición del Kyuubi Negro, la avenida a una era en la que todas las personas se unirán bajo su santa madre está a la mano ".

"Bueno, eso no suena tan mal, al menos en lo que respecta a las tonterías que arroja un culto. Después de todo, esos fanáticos de Jashin continúan y hablan sobre cómo algún día los cielos lloverán con toda la sangre de los asesinados por sus sacerdotes, lo que significa el comienzo de la última gran cosecha ", dijo Tsunade. "¿Por qué has oído hablar de eso cuando las unidades de inteligencia de Konoha no?"

"Oh, estoy seguro de que lo han hecho", respondió Kiyomi, "pero probablemente los hayan descartado como una amenaza menor, si es que la hay. A decir verdad, este culto no podría ser más que una noción loca a la que la gente se aferra para explicar una versión negra de mí apareciendo. Después de todo, mi presencia solía considerarse un mal augurio, por lo que es probable que un nuevo Bijuu con mi apariencia envíe a muy pocas personas a buscar orientación de aquellos que afirman tener las respuestas. Es posible que este culto no sea más que alguien tratando de capitalizar ese hecho. O podría ser un culto legítimo que ha estado escondido esperando este momento exacto como afirman. Los pocos miembros que mis hermanas han cuestionado al encontrarse con ellos han declarado que la profecía les fue dada por su Suma Sacerdotisa. Quien supuestamente es una mujer que ha dirigido el culto durante siglos. Naturalmente, nadie más que los miembros mejor calificados la han visto, por lo que todo podría ser una tontería. Sin embargo…"

"Lamento interrumpir a Kiyomi", dijo cortésmente Shizune, "Pero como tus hermanas lo están investigando, también pueden hacerlo. ¿Podemos suponer que a todos les parece una razón para preocuparse por razones similares? ¿Son ellos los que te trajeron sus preocupaciones?

Kiyomi sonrió impresionada cuando dijo: "Muy bien Shizune". La mujer sonrió por los elogios, pero desapareció cuando los Bijuu se pusieron serios: "Mis hermanas se enteraron del culto en sus viajes mientras entregaban los productos que estaban protegiendo. Supongo que una bandera roja tiene que ver con el título del culto, ya que como todos saben, la luna era donde se decía que el cuerpo de las diez colas se almacenaba después de ser creado por mi padre. Esa información no es de conocimiento común, por lo que cualquier grupo que afirme estar atado a la luna es algo de lo que preocuparse, especialmente porque recientemente se han vuelto activos y podrían ser el nuevo grupo que Tobi está apoyando para impulsar sus propios planes. Su misión de llevar la paz al mundo también es preocupante, ya que supuestamente ese era el objetivo de Akatsuki mientras estaba bajo el control de Tobi. No sabemos cómo pretendían hacer esto exactamente, como lo único que Konan sabe es que Tobi prometió que con todos los Bijuu reunidos podría crear un jutsu lo suficientemente poderoso como para imponer la paz al mundo. Nagato parecía creer que era un jutsu destructivo de algún tipo, pero esa era solo su opinión.

"Supongo que su aparición en el Kyuubi negro como parte de su escritura también parece sugerir un mayor interés en el Bijuu, lo cual es preocupante", dijo Tsunade, causando que la mujer pelirroja que llevaba la cara de su abuela asintiera. .

Kiyomi agregó gravemente: "Pero lo que más me preocupa es la mención de esta figura materna. Mi padre rara vez se refería a su madre, pero ella se llamaba la Diosa del Conejo que, como saben, también es una referencia a la luna. He hecho algunas investigaciones por mi cuenta sobre ella, y dice que mientras mi padre fue quien le enseñó a la gente las formas del chakra. Ella fue la primera en usarlo, y lo hizo al poner fin a todos los conflictos del mundo. Obtuvo esta habilidad al comer una fruta de un árbol mítico que supuestamente también dio a luz al Juubi para recuperar el poder que había robado ".

"No estoy seguro de por qué eso te preocupa", dijo Koharu, "¿eso no haría de esta mujer tu abuela?"

"Lo haría, pero lo que me preocupa es que si este árbol era el Juubi buscando su poder, entonces ¿por qué existen historias de que solo mi padre lo enfrenta? ¿No habría estado activo el Juubi también en la época de mi abuela? Más concretamente, se dice que esta mujer que se llamaba Kaguya Ōtsutsuki había puesto fin a todos los conflictos en su era, eso no da crédito a los ataques de una bestia más fuerte que todos nosotros Bijuu combinados. Aunque mi hipótesis solo se basa en la evidencia más delgada respaldada por los fragmentos más pequeños de escritos antiguos, teniendo en cuenta que la luna une tanto a Kaguya como a las Diez Colas, es posible que esta profecía de culto no sea algo que queramos que se haga realidad ".

"De acuerdo," dijo Tsunade, "le diré a Ibiki que comience a investigar a estos Descendientes de la Luna. Mientras tanto, todos tenemos trabajo que hacer, así que vamos a hacerlo ".

Temari se sentó en la relajante piscina temática del oasis del desierto que descansaba en la propiedad de Kiyomi. Últimamente había recurrido a usarlo con más frecuencia, en lugar de la zona boscosa de aguas termales de montaña que fue la primera que encontró cuando visitó las aguas termales allí. No estaba conectado directamente a las aguas termales, aunque fue accedido por la gruta que conectaba todas las diferentes áreas temáticas. La razón de esto fue que era más una piscina que una fuente termal real, ya que visitar una fuente termal en el desierto sería bastante redundante. La razón por la que se había convertido en su lugar para sumergirse tenía que ver con que sentía un poco de nostalgia por su aldea del desierto. No es que tuviera prisa por regresar, ya que estaba bastante contenta de permanecer cerca de su amante mientras actuaba como enlace oficial entre Suna y Konoha.

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando Ino, a quien había reclutado en su plan para que su madre se enamorara de Naruto, le preguntó al nuevo miembro del harén: "Ya Mikoto lo derramó. ¿Cómo fue tu primera noche, hacía calor y estaba sucia o era lenta y romántica?

Mikoto miró hacia la rubia kunoichi mientras sus mejillas se colorearon al recordar los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Las dos rubias se habían topado con ella poco después de que ella había salido del departamento de Naruto, donde asumieron que había estado confesando a Kushina que ahora era una de sus amantes. No había sido una coincidencia ya que Temari también había invitado a su madre a unirse a ellos, y pensó que más temprano que tarde su madre se daría cuenta de que la nueva marca del zorro en el muslo de Mikoto significaba que estaba unida a Naruto.

Su plan había funcionado demasiado bien, ya que cuando se desnudaron en la casa de baños, los ojos de Karura se centraron en ella y se molestó al saber que la mujer más cercana a ella en la aldea se había convertido en la puta de Uzumaki. Temari se dio cuenta de que su madre había lamentado sus palabras casi tan pronto como las había dicho mientras su mirada se desviaba hacia ella. Temari había estado a punto de explotar sobre su madre, pero Ino había demostrado su valía ya que ella dijo divertida: "¿Qué hay de malo en eso? Es natural que una mujer quiera dejarse llevar por un hombre que cuida. Estoy seguro de que has hecho muchas cosas raras por tu marido. Después de todo, le diste tres hijos, así que estoy seguro de que había mucho sexo en la casa del Kazekage. Temari había olvidado su ira cuando su madre trató de balbucear una negación.

Volviendo al presente, Temari escuchó a medias mientras Mikoto le contaba algunos detalles sobre cómo se había acostado con Naruto en el baño del club que habían visitado. Temari frunció el ceño cuando su madre dijo: "Estoy segura de que su madre estaba encantada de saber que su amiga dormía con su hijo".

Mikoto frunció el ceño ya que, cuando habló con Kushina, dijo que estaba feliz por ella. La Uchiha había detectado que las palabras de su amiga parecían forzadas. Estaba a punto de articular tanto cuando Ino dijo: "No me preocuparía por eso, se unirá a nosotros lo suficientemente pronto. No creo que haya tenido un problema con eso, solo que su amiga se está metiendo en algunas de las acciones que ella misma desea experimentar ".

Temari tuvo que admitir que incluso ella miraba a Ino como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza, lo que no podía explicar exactamente, especialmente considerando sus planes para su propia madre. Sin embargo, por cualquier razón, ella sentía que las mismas reglas no se aplicaban exactamente a dos mujeres como lo harían con una madre y un hijo. Pero, su madre dejó que su opinión se conociera sobre el tema lo suficientemente rápido como dijo: "Lo que acabas de sugerir es asqueroso. Ninguna madre debería desear a su hijo de esa manera ".

Ino se encogió de hombros obviamente sin verse afectada por la opinión de la otra mujer mientras ella respondía: "Según usted, su hija es una prostituta para Uzumaki simplemente porque ama a un hombre que es amado y apreciado por múltiples mujeres. No importa el hecho de que él ha mostrado a cada uno de sus amantes el mismo tipo de devoción que estoy seguro de que debe haber tenido su relación uno a uno mucho más pura. Si Kushina desea a Naruto, por mi parte, ciertamente puedo entender por qué. Quiero decir que ella tenía un asiento en el costado del anillo para que su hijo complaciera a todos sus amantes. Temari estaba a punto de señalar cómo Kiyomi había creado barreras para evitar tal cosa, pero Ino agitó su mano mientras aparentemente leía su mente, "Oh, sé que se suponía que había una barrera, pero piénsalo. ¿Con qué frecuencia crees que Naruto está siendo acostado por uno de nosotros? Ella gimió seductoramente mientras agregaba, "Y siempre está dando el cien por ciento". Temari asintió al igual que la reciente incorporación de Mikoto, mientras que el Yamanaka continuó: "Pero eso no es todo lo que hay en nuestras relaciones con Naruto. Entonces, incluso si ella nunca se desvió de la barrera, lo cual es muy grande si, ya que si fuera yo, probablemente, tendría que salir la primera vez que duró más de una hora solo para ver cómo era. Pero digamos que lo hizo, ella todavía está allí observando cómo él recuerda cada aniversario, cumpleaños, o simplemente los toques simples que muestran que le importa como que vuelvas a casa a tu cama para encontrar tu flor favorita sentada en ella ". tengo que salir la primera vez que duró más de una hora solo para ver cómo era. Pero digamos que ella lo hizo, ella todavía está allí observando cómo él recuerda cada aniversario, cumpleaños o simplemente los toques simples que muestran que le importa como que vuelvas a casa a tu cama para encontrar tu flor favorita sentada en ella ". tengo que salir la primera vez que duró más de una hora solo para ver cómo era. Pero digamos que ella lo hizo, ella todavía está allí observando cómo él recuerda cada aniversario, cumpleaños o simplemente los toques simples que muestran que le importa como que vuelvas a casa a tu cama para encontrar tu flor favorita sentada en ella ".

"O Harishining a Suna para traerte tu comida favorita cuando sientes nostalgia", agregó Temari recordando cómo Naruto lo había hecho por ella.

"O le explicó a un completo desconocido que eras más fuerte de lo que te dabas crédito o tomabas el tiempo para ayudar a una mujer condenada al ostracismo a sentirse bienvenida en un lugar que no la quiere", agregó Mikoto.

La sonrisa de Ino se ensanchó cuando dijo: "La pregunta no es cómo podría Kushina desarrollar sentimientos por su hijo. ¿Cómo no pudo? El sexo es un medio físico para expresar los sentimientos entre dos personas y lo que tenemos con Naruto es mucho más que un buen sexo ".

"Sexo realmente genial", declaró Mikoto temblando al recordar haber tenido más orgasmos en una sola noche que a lo largo de todos sus años de matrimonio.

Ino asintió con la cabeza antes de mirar a Karura y dijo: "Siento pena por las personas que sienten que el amor y el sexo son cosas que tienen que venir con restricciones, ya que solo se puede expresar entre dos personas o dos adultos que no pueden consentir. expresan su deseo físico el uno por el otro simplemente debido a que están relacionados. En mi opinión, siempre y cuando las personas en una relación estén contentas, ¿qué derecho tiene el mundo exterior para quejarse? No es como si estuviéramos tratando de forzar nuestras creencias sobre alguien, y cada mujer unida a Naruto se ha unido por su propia voluntad. Bueno, esa mujer de Fuuka es una excepción, pero no cuenta, ya que trató de succionar su chakra, así que se lo hizo a sí misma ".

"Vivir en una sociedad civilizada significa vivir según sus reglas", declaró Karura acaloradamente.

"Bueno, discúlpeme si siento que la sociedad no tiene voz en lo que sucede en mi habitación entre dos o más adultos que consienten", respondió Ino con la misma pasión. "Me preocupo por tu hija casi tanto como Naruto, y le he mostrado mis sentimientos físicamente varias veces". Karura miró sorprendida a la Yamanaka que sonrió mientras Mikoto se puso roja mientras agregaba: "Y no puedo esperar para probarme el coño de Mikoto. Ambas mujeres ahora son parte de la familia de mi amante y, por extensión, la mía. Tengo tanto derecho como Naruto para decir que debes dejar de actuar como si hubiera algo malo con Temari o incluso Kushina por querer ser parte de eso, excepto que no voy a ser tan respetuoso contigo como él y permanecer tranquila. Ahora, si me disculpa, voy a aprovechar ese coño que menciono hace un segundo.

Karura se puso roja como si quisiera decirle a Yamanaka lo que pensaba de su declaración. Sin embargo, vio que Kunoha Kunoichi no estaba mintiendo acerca de sus intenciones para Mikoto mientras se acercaba a la nerviosa Uchiha, que protestó débilmente: "Yo ... Ino, todavía estoy un poco tierno por Naruto".

"No te preocupes, lo besaré para que se sienta mejor", dijo Ino con voz ronca antes de bajar la cara en el agua.

Karura rápidamente se alejó cuando Mikoto se enderezó y dejó escapar un gemido cuando la lengua de Ino comenzó a bailar sobre su carne. La kunoichi de Suna salió del agua murmurando: "Hmph, haz lo que quieras". Ven con Temari.

No recibió una respuesta que la hizo mirar hacia atrás y ver a su hija besando a Mikoto. Ino se levantó del agua enviando a la vieja Suno Kunoichi una mirada divertida al ver su boca abierta. Luego atrajo a Temari a un beso que gimió al probar a Mikoto en su lengua. Rompiendo, ella dijo: "Delicioso, ¿verdad?" ¿Por qué no lo intentas desde la fuente para que pueda pasar un tiempo bebiendo de sus labios mientras recupero el aliento?

Temari sonrió y no miró hacia atrás para ver si su madre estaba mirando mientras bajaba la cabeza bajo el agua y comenzaba a meter la lengua dentro del coño de Mikoto. Se vio impulsada a pasar la lengua dentro de ella aún más cuando escuchó el gemido de Uchiha con la esperanza de hacerlos más fuertes para que, incluso si su madre se retiraba del área de la piscina, fuera atormentada por los sonidos que su hija sacaba de la garganta de su amiga. .

Ella decidió agregar Ino a la mezcla cuando comenzó a tocar la kunoichi, no sorprendida de encontrar su interior tan húmedo como el de Uchiha. Incluso mientras se ocupaba de la tarea de llevar al orgasmo a ambas mujeres, comenzó a planear las siguientes etapas de su plan. Ino le había dado a su madre varios objetivos para intentar atacar y demostrar que Naruto no era el hombre que sus amantes creían que era. Ahora era solo una cuestión de anticipar cómo lo haría, y estar en condiciones de dar el ligero empujón necesario cuando el hombre que amaba le mostró a su madre exactamente por qué era digno de la devoción de su hija y si todo salía bien, el suyo también.

Kiba golpeó el suelo con fuerza cuando Naruto lo arrojó de nuevo, esta vez usando un tiro básico enseñado a estudiantes de primer año. "Hecho tan pronto", preguntó Naruto, pero luego su estómago gruñó al darse cuenta de que era casi la hora del almuerzo. "No importa, ese sonido significa que es hora de Ichiraku".

"Hey, vamos una ronda más", dijo Kiba esforzándose por ponerse de pie.

"No, desde que mi madre ha regresado, ha tratado de evitar que coma solo ramen. Le estoy dando la cena y el desayuno, pero el almuerzo es estrictamente para Ayame.

Naruto ayudó a Kiba a despegar del suelo, pero ambas atenciones fueron atraídas hacia Tenten cuando ella dijo: "Naruto espera".

El rubio soltó a Kiba, que luchó por mantenerse en pie por su propio poder. Se preguntó de dónde parecía provenir la energía ilimitada de Naruto ya que a pesar de estar sucio por las pocas veces que Kiba había logrado anotar un golpe decente, el rubio apenas parecía cansado en lo más mínimo. Una parte de los Inuzuka se preguntaba si eran sus actividades nocturnas las que lo habían ayudado a desarrollar una resistencia tan piadosa. Dejó que una sonrisa suave apareciera en su rostro mientras prometía intensificar la suya, pero desapareció cuando Tenten le informó que la sonrisa también era de naturaleza bastante debatida, "¿Qué pensamientos perversos estás pensando, Kiba?"

Naruto se rió entre dientes cuando dijo: "Probablemente esté pensando que la razón por la que no estoy cansado es porque tengo que mantener satisfechos a todos mis amantes por la noche, así que he acumulado mucha energía. Probablemente él tampoco planea perderme en ese sentido ".

Tenten sonrió mientras lo besaba hambriento antes de decir: "Bueno, buena suerte para seguir el ritmo en ese sentido. Esta noche va a entrenar muy vigorosamente mientras pareces que apenas podrás seguir así ".

Kiba estaba a punto de replicar, pero Naruto dijo: "No sé sobre eso. Quizás, a Yuffie le guste enfrentarte a ese desafío. Ella irradia sentimientos bastante hostiles hacia mí por golpear a su amante. Tampoco creo que ella aprecie que le hables mal.

"D-no seas estúpido", dijo Yuffie cayendo de los árboles, "yo ... yo solo estaba recogiendo a este idiota porque Aeris le preparó el almuerzo".

Aunque Naruto sabía que ella había estado observando mucho más que eso, no la llamó. En cambio, dijo: "Kiba, continuaremos con este entrenamiento durante las próximas semanas. ¿Vas a necesitar descansar mañana? Si es así, todavía me gustaría continuar con la mía.

Yuffie estaba ayudando a Kiba a ponerse de pie y respondió: "Estaré listo mañana. Será mejor que estés preparado porque voy a ser el doble de duro contigo porque sé que puedes soportarlo.

"Bien", dijo Naruto, "no estaría entrenando si no me empujaran".

Naruto puso un brazo sobre Tenten mientras se dirigían a la barrera. Ambos se sonrieron el uno al otro mientras escuchaban a Yuffie regañar a Kiba por permitir que Naruto lo golpeara y lo dejara en tal estado. A menudo decía que era porque ahora, Aeris iba a estar preocupada por él, pero ambos la imaginaban hablando de sí misma cada vez que mencionaba a su compañera de equipo.

Tenten le rodeó el torso con las manos y le preguntó: "Hiciste un número con Kiba. En el futuro, tal vez deberías detenerte un poco.

"Retener durante el entrenamiento no está en mi naturaleza", respondió Naruto, "supongo que proviene de tener un maestro que pensó que tirar a su alumno por un precipicio era una buena manera de enseñarle a invocar".

Tenten se rió mientras consideraba participar en una competencia para cuyo maestro tenía los métodos de entrenamiento más excéntricos. No dudaba que ganaría ya que algunos de los de Gai casi habían matado a Lee en varias ocasiones también. Sin embargo, en cambio, ella preguntó: "Aún así, es muy inteligente de su parte entrenarlo con el estilo de la academia. Supongo que entendiste todo, este estilo fue desarrollado por el discurso del Tercer Hokage también ".

Naruto la miró con una sonrisa, "Pensé que solo los niños con problemas escuchaban ese discurso".

"O aquellos que se cansaron de perder cuando dejaron que los niños del clan comenzaran a usar sus técnicas familiares. Las chicas del clan que había estado dominando antes me estaban derribando repentinamente o corriendo por mi dinero. Naturalmente, inmediatamente culpé al estilo de la academia, que es cuando mi maestro me dio el discurso. ¿Que pasa contigo?"

Naruto se rió entre dientes mientras respondía: "Bueno, mientras que yo no estaba cerca de la liga de Sasuke ni de ninguno de los otros niños realmente. Una vez que dejaron que Sasuke usara ese estilo de su Puño Interceptor, se volvió intocable. Exigí que Iruka me enseñara algo que pudiera contrarrestarlo, que fue cuando me dijo el discurso. Jiraiya me confirmó que era cierto, ya que también basó todo su estilo de lucha en eso ".

"De verdad", dijo Tenten sorprendida.

"Sí, una de las cosas que quería que Jiraiya me enseñara era un estilo para contrarrestar el de Sasuke para poder traerlo de regreso. Pervy Sage me dijo que había aprendido todo lo que necesitaba para hacer eso en la academia. No le creí exactamente, que es cuando me dijo que la Academia era el orgullo y la alegría del Tercer Hokage. Por lo tanto, se encargó de desarrollar el Estilo de la Academia, que es la base de lo suyo y lo que finalmente lo llevó a tomar el título del Primer Hokage como el Dios de Shinobi ".

"Vamos, ¿me estás tomando el pelo, verdad?" Tenten dijo desde entonces que ella había usado mucho de lo que había aprendido de la academia para desarrollarla en técnicas de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Todavía le costaba imaginarlo como la base del estilo de lucha para el hombre a quien muchos consideraban el Hokage más fuerte de todos los tiempos.

Naruto se rió entre dientes sintiéndose un poco nostálgico ya que básicamente le había dicho tanto a Jiraiya cuando su maestro le contó la historia. "No, hablo completamente en serio. El tercero sabía que los niños como nosotros estarían en desventaja frente a los niños de los clanes, ya que ingresaríamos a la Academia sin entrenamiento previo. Por lo tanto, invirtió mucho pensamiento y energía en hacer que su propio estilo nos enseñara. De acuerdo, se reduce a lo básico, pero eso fue para que pudiéramos desarrollarlo y mejorarlo según nuestras propias fortalezas. El puño suave, el puño interceptor o el mimetismo de bestia del Inuzuka son técnicas que requieren ciertas líneas de sangre para dominar. Diablos, incluso los Nara, Yamanaka y Akimichi tienen estilos que giran en torno a sus habilidades. Pero el Clan Sarutobi no tiene ninguna habilidad real de línea de sangre para hablar. Tienden a ser usuarios consumados de Fire Jutsu, Pero eso es todo. Por lo tanto, supongo que el Viejo sintió cierto parentesco con personas como nosotros que no tenían esas habilidades para recurrir y quería asegurarse de que pudiéramos apoyar al shinobi que producían los clanes. No, sinceramente creo que él creía que podríamos superarlos en formas que los clanes no podrían igualar.

"En serio, ¿por qué piensas eso?"

"Bueno, si lo piensas bien, los clanes están en su forma. Tome el Yamanaka, Nara y Akimichi por ejemplo. Esos tres clanes siempre han sido aliados, y siempre han trabajado juntos, por lo que aún hoy en día forman equipos con los tres miembros. Pueden ser fuertes individualmente, pero es como un equipo que realmente muestran sus habilidades. Pero al mismo tiempo, eso significa que sus estilos son bastante estáticos y no son propensos a cambiar. Lo mismo es cierto con los otros clanes también. Puede lograr que las personas fuertes sean seguras, pero en realidad no quedan muchas barreras para que se rompan con el fin de mejorarlo. Kiba podría nunca volverse más fuerte que Korehige usando el estilo Inuzuka, porque ambos ya han aprendido los límites de ese estilo. Es poco probable en este punto que Kiba se vuelva repentinamente más rápido o más fuerte, ya que ya se ha entrenado en estas áreas y todavía le falta. Por lo tanto, necesita desarrollar algo nuevo para sí mismo, y el estilo de la Academia se desarrolló para un propósito específico. Su potencial es realmente ilimitado ya que está diseñado para adaptarse al shinobi, no para que el shinobi se ajuste al estilo. Además, ahora que he entrenado en Beast Mimicry, creo que también ayudará a Kiba a mejorar su estilo Inuzuka ".

"Dile a sensei", dijo Tenten seductoramente como una colegiala ansiosa.

"Voy a tener que hacer que me llames así esta noche", dijo Naruto bajando la mano para apretarle el culo.

Tenten sonrió mientras decía: "Oh, lo haré, incluso usaré el atuendo para que coincida si quieres".

Naruto sintió la tentación de que comenzara ahora, pero pensó que, dado que siempre tenía un almuerzo privado con Ayame o sus otros amantes presentes, podía esperar hasta que llegaran al restaurante. Donde podía disfrutar de su comida favorita, mientras Tenten lo chupaba ya que ella estaba en un modo tan juguetón, pero al ver acercarse la barrera de la privacidad, pensó que terminaría su explicación antes de tener que separarse para parecer solo amigos. "Beast Mimicry te hace canalizar chakra a una parte de tu cerebro que aumenta tus sentidos, velocidad de reacción e incluso agresión. Esa parte del cerebro también es responsable de sus reacciones más animales como estímulos como el dolor y tal. Piense en ello como un limitador que se pasa por alto por un período de tiempo,

"Lo entiendo", dijo Tenten, "cuando Kiba entrenó para usarlo ya que ya está en un estado impulsado, no se está fortaleciendo, solo está aprendiendo a luchar mejor durante ese período. Es por eso que hacer que mejore sin usar Beast Mimicry debería tener una gran mejora en sus habilidades. Eres un genio."

Ella sonrió cuando Naruto se puso rojo por el cumplido. Fueron cosas simples como esa las que continuaron afirmando para ella por qué lo amaba, ya que con la cantidad de mujeres que ya había encantado, él nunca creció engreído por eso. Naruto demostró su humildad al recordarle: "No realmente, esa segunda parte solo se me ocurrió hoy. Me imagino que Beast Mimicry se parece mucho a abrir las Ocho Puertas, ya que solo aumenta lo que ya está allí, por eso Gai-sensei y Rock Lee se esfuerzan tanto ". Naruto cambió de tema al preguntar: "¿Por qué viniste a buscarme de todos modos? Dudo que sea para escucharme hablar sobre cómo estoy entrenando a Kiba ".

Tenten no podía creer que casi lo hubiera olvidado, así que se apartó para ponerse delante de él antes de que cayeran la barrera. Extendiendo sus manos, convocó una caja de madera del sello en la palma de uno de los guantes que Naruto le había comprado para su aniversario de dos meses. Sosteniéndole la larga caja con las dos manos, dijo: "Esta noche es la noche en que me convertí en uno de tus amantes. Sé que no es un aniversario especial como un año, pero es el año y el aniversario de dos meses, lo que es especial para mí porque fue hace un año que me di cuenta de que te amo. Quería darte algo especial como lo hiciste por mí esta noche.

Naruto ahuecó su mejilla mientras decía: "Me diste tu corazón, no necesito regalos".

"Lo sé, pero por favor acéptalo de todos modos y úsalos para construir tu propio estilo", dijo Tenten haciendo que Naruto aceptara la caja de ella.

Al quitarse la tapa de madera, vio un par de palos de combate dentro. Tenten dijo: "Sé que has estado entrenando con esas cuchillas de chakra, pero debido a tu naturaleza de viento si las usas, vas a matar a cualquiera contra quien las uses. La otra opción es limitarse al no canalizar su chakra hacia ellos. Estos palos deberían permitirte luchar contra oponentes que están armados incluso con armas de chakra, pero aún así ser capaces de hacerlo sin necesidad de matarlos o mutilarlos. Están hechos del mismo árbol del que proviene el papel de chakra o que Suna usa para fabricar títeres. Al canalizar tu chakra hacia ellos puedes endurecerlos, pero también vibran de tal manera que sean capaces de romper la piedra ".

"Son perfectos", dijo Naruto complacido con el regalo antes de besarla. Al finalizar, dijo: "Pero pensé que habías dicho que no querías intercambiar regalos esta noche".

Tenten sonrió y respondió: "Simplemente no quería que gastaras un montón de dinero en un regalo para mí". Sin embargo, no te preocupes; me darás lo que quiero esta noche.

Naruto se rió entre dientes mientras volvía a colocar la tapa en la caja y se la metía debajo del brazo. Le dio a Tenten un último beso antes de derribar la barrera y con ella a su lado comenzó a dirigirse a Ichiraku, donde después del almuerzo tenía la intención de darle la primera de las muchas entregas de lo que ansiaba y que estaría disfrutando por el resto del día. .

"Joder ... oh sí, no puedo tener suficiente de tu polla", jadeó Temari mientras montaba la polla de Naruto a lo que sería su quinto orgasmo en esta sesión y en tantos días con su amante rubio. Eso no quería decir que fuera mucho, pero Naruto había notado que Temari había sido mucho más promiscuo durante la semana de lo normal. Particularmente cuando estaba cerca de su madre, razón por la cual, aunque siempre estaba contento de estar conectado con ella, su mirada seguía a la deriva hacia la puerta de la habitación, la mitad esperando ver entrar arena. Temari la detuvo rebotando mientras decía con un aire de queja: " ¿Hey, qué pasa? Normalmente no me dejas hacer todo el trabajo.

"Lo siento", dijo Naruto gimiendo suavemente mientras Temari apretaba su coño alrededor de su músculo amoroso, "Pero no necesitas ser un tipo de sensor para sentir la ira de tu madre. Tal vez no deberíamos estar haciendo esto en la mansión de Kiyomi.

"Olvídala", dijo Temari comenzando a moverse de nuevo sobre su polla, "No es que te haya impedido follar a tus otros amantes aquí".

Naruto gimió cuando comenzó a bombear sus caderas para enfrentar sus empujes mientras respondía: "Yo ... lo sé, pero es un poco diferente contigo. No son su hija.

"Soy una mujer adulta, Naruto, capaz de elegir al hombre con el que quiero estar", respondió Temari levantando las manos hacia sus senos, "Puede aprender a aceptar eso o perderme como hija. Porque me niego a perderte como amante. Ahora fóllame.

Naruto la giró sobre su espalda y dejó de moverse cuando dijo: "Temari, no tengas tanta prisa por tirar tus lazos con ella por mí".

Temari extendió la mano y ahuecó su rostro mientras ella decía: "Eso crees que eso solo prueba por qué vales la pena hacerlo. Pero no se preocupe, estoy seguro de que tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de que si no puede vencerlos, únase a ellos ".

"Qué ..." dijo Naruto pero fue silenciado por un beso de su Flor del Desierto. Ella colocó sus manos sobre su trasero apretándolo y luego lo incitó a comenzar a moverse dentro de ella nuevamente. Naruto ya no pudo contenerse y comenzó a bombear con salvaje abandono. Temari rompió el beso permitiendo que su voz permitiera que todos los que estaban dentro del rango supieran lo bien que se sentía tener a Naruto dentro de ella segura de que una de esas mujeres era su madre.

Karura fulminó con la mirada la puerta que su hija y su amante habían desaparecido. Estaba llegando a lamentar haber insistido en que los dos discutieran contra ella, ya que había querido demostrar cuán incompatibles eran los dos. Sin embargo, en cambio, había experimentado una derrota bastante humillante, especialmente porque Naruto se había estado conteniendo para trabajar con su hija para derrotarla en lugar de hacerlo por su cuenta. Esto era evidente ya que él no había necesitado usar ninguno de los poderes que ella había escuchado que él poseía, sino que simplemente confiaba en Taijutsu, con su hija apoyándolo.

Karura todavía estaba vestida con su atuendo de shinobi que consistía en un atuendo similar al que llevaba su marido. La camisa oscura no tenía mangas y, en lugar de pantalones, llevaba pantalones cortos holgados. El atuendo se completó con una pequeña bolsa que llevaba en la espalda, donde guardaba la arena con la que solía luchar. Había llamado a su hija y a Naruto para demostrar que él no era el hombre considerado que todos insistían en que era.

En cambio, ella había sido la que había recibido la lección, ya que habían trabajado juntos sin problemas con el amante de su hija conteniéndose para poder derrotar a su oponente juntos. Sintió que su ceño se profundizaba al pensar en el principio, donde al encontrarse con ella en el campo de entrenamiento en la propiedad de Kiyomi, Temari le preguntó: "¿Qué quieres mamá? ¿Por qué nos llamaste a Naruto y a mí aquí?

"Ha pasado un tiempo desde que he peleado con alguien", respondió Karura mientras miraba a los dos. "Con mis opciones limitadas, pensé que vería si tus alardes están a la altura de las expectativas".

Karura no estaba segura de por qué Temari sonrió ante su declaración, pero ciertamente no le gustó cómo su hija respondió: "Oh, creo que descubrirás que a él sí".

Al caer en su postura, Karura dijo: "Entonces, comencemos".

"Claro", dijo Naruto con impaciencia cargando hacia adelante.

Karura evita ágilmente sus ataques, antes de extender la mano y hacer que la arena en su bolso salga volando y atrape a Naruto en el cofre. Lo levantaron de sus pies y lo llevaron hacia un árbol contra el cual Karura tenía la intención de aplastarlo. Sin embargo, Temari sacó su abanico y sopló a Naruto fuera de la arena, haciendo que aterrizara sobre sus pies. Temari corrió hacia su amante y le preguntó: "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, gracias por la salvación", dijo Naruto de pie otra vez.

Karura estaba confundida cuando preguntó: "¿Me estás diciendo que sabías que mi hija interferiría?"

"Huh", dijo Naruto entrecerrando los ojos mientras inclinaba la cabeza confundido, "pensé que este era un ejercicio de entrenamiento en el que los dos nos enfrentamos. ¿Por qué si no nos convoca a los dos?

Temari le sonrió y Karura se molestó cuando respondió: "Seguramente, ¿no crees que necesitas la ayuda de mi hija para superarme?"

Naruto se rascó la cabeza y dijo: "Probablemente no, pero ¿qué tiene eso que ver con algo? Esta es una buena oportunidad para que trabajemos en nuestro trabajo en equipo. No has luchado con ninguno de nosotros antes y, a pesar de usar arena, luchas diferente de Gaara.

Karura trató de mantener sus emociones bajo control, pero admitió que la mirada engreída de Temari lo estaba dificultando. Había formulado su desafío a propósito para que Naruto probablemente viéndose a sí mismo como superior a las mujeres atadas a él creyera que era solo para él. El hecho de que hubiera tenido la intención de luchar junto a su hija desde el principio la sorprendió. En verdad, ella sospechaba que Temari había sido arrastrada hacia su trampa solo moviéndose cuando había sentido que su amante estaba a punto de salir lastimada. Consciente de que probablemente podría haber escapado solo de la arena, ella preguntó: "¿Por qué esperaste hasta que Temari intervino? Posees varios jutsu que podrían haberte impedido golpear el árbol ".

"Es cierto, pero no sería un gran ejercicio si no me limito un poco", respondió Naruto estirándose nuevamente. "Iré a ti usando solo Taijutsu y algunos jutsu que conocía como genin".

"¿Realmente piensas tan mal de Temari y de mí que necesitas usar técnicas tan patéticas?"

Temari se echó a reír al ganarse la mirada de su madre, pero se suavizó cuando dijo: "Realmente no se está limitando tanto a su madre". Sigue siendo un genin.

"Soy un jounin en mi mente", dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido mientras caía sobre sus ancas para dibujar círculos en el suelo con su dedo.

Temari le besó la mejilla y dijo: "Sé que lo eres. Supongo que te referías antes de tu viaje de entrenamiento. Naruto asintió causando que su amante Suna dijera: "Bien, puedo trabajar con eso. ¿Estás listo?"

Su amante estaba emocionada mientras decía: "Siempre estoy lista".

¿Y tú, mamá? No nos lo tomaremos con calma ", dijo Temari complacida de que parecía que su amante le había impedido caer en la trampa de su madre de actuar como algo menos que su igual.

Karura asintió haciendo que Naruto cargara hacia adelante nuevamente, aunque esta vez era evidente que Temari estaba listo para respaldarlo. Karura hizo un gesto con su mano haciendo que su arena volara hacia él, pero Naruto esta vez lo esquivó fácilmente. Impresionada, pensó: "Ya aprendió el momento de mi arena. ¿Era ese el punto de su primer ataque? Sabía que usaba arena verdadera, pero la mayor parte de su experiencia es probable contra Gaara. Por lo que he oído, no necesita moverse casi tanto como yo ".

Sin embargo, Karura no pudo darle más importancia al asunto, ya que Naruto había cerrado la distancia obligándola a tirar de la arena hacia atrás para bloquear una patada a su lado al sostener su palma izquierda hacia el área que tenía la intención de golpear. La serpiente como arena se aplastó frente a su mano bloqueando la pierna. Luego cerró los dedos y el pulgar haciendo que su arena se doblara en un intento de agarrar la extremidad. Naruto echó la pierna hacia atrás y se alejó. Pero antes de que pudiera volver a la ofensiva, tuvo que poner su otra mano frente a su cara para bloquear una guadaña de viento roma de Temari. La arena absorbió el golpe y se lanzó a la ofensiva acusando a su hija. Estaba a medio camino de su objetivo cuando apuñaló a su hija con su mano derecha haciendo que una cinta de arena volara hacia Temari.

Temari estaba sorprendido por la velocidad, pero logró evitarlo apenas rodando fuera del camino. Karura mientras aún corría doblaba su brazo para seguir, haciendo que la arena corrigiera el rumbo instantáneamente y siguiera a su hija rodante. Golpeó a centímetros de su Temari, antes de arquearse y bajar nuevamente. Esta vez se habría conectado, pero Naruto apareció en el camino recibiendo el golpe y siendo aplastada en el suelo en lugar de su hija. Se dio cuenta de que había humo blanco mezclado con el polvo que levantó el ataque, así que supuse que era un clon de sombra de algún tipo. Ella buscó su presencia y se sorprendió al ver cientos de clones persiguiéndola.

Girándose para enfrentarlos, maldijo mientras apenas evitaba el puño del primer clon que la alcanzaba. Giró el codo hacia él y la arena que empuñó apareció del humo de la desaparición del otro clon para golpear al que había intentado golpearla en las costillas. El clon también estalló en humo, antes de sorprender a los siguientes tres al atacar con sus manos para atacar a sus oponentes. Dispersó el primer clon con un golpe en la garganta, pero se vio obligada a bloquear un puñetazo en el pecho desde el que había saltado a través de la nube de su predecesor. La arena de Karura apareció frente a ella formando un escudo que absorbió el golpe; ella alcanzó a través de la arena agarrando el brazo del clon para jalarlo hacia ella. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su garganta, giró y usó el clon como escudo para bloquear otro jutsu de Temrai.

El clon recibió la peor parte de la fuerza, de modo que cuando Karura rodó hacia atrás, empujó sus pies en la espalda del clon lanzándolo contra un grupo de compañeros. El proyectil con forma humana atrapó a varios de ellos y los enredó, haciéndolos estallar también en humo. Al ver una abertura, arremetió con su mano apuntando al clon más cercano haciendo que su arena volara hacia él y lo golpeara en el pecho. El clon estalló en humo, seguido del siguiente al que hizo un gesto y el siguiente hasta que todos los clones fueron destruidos.

Frunció el ceño al no ver signos de Naruto y se preguntó si esto era parte de un plan para desgastarla, ya que en la mayoría de las circunstancias usar arena de esa manera era bastante intensivo en chakra. Ella sonrió cuando sintió que si lo era, él la había subestimado severamente. Si bien era cierto, ella no tenía las reservas de chakra que tenían su esposo o Gaara. Ella había desarrollado su estilo de lucha para compensar esta deficiencia. La arena que llevaba en la bolsa atada a la espalda estaba llena de su chakra, lo que le permitía usarla con una cantidad mínima de chakra y esfuerzo. También hizo que fuera mucho más rápido responder a sus órdenes. Si hubiera estado intentando matar a Naruto, podría haberlo hecho perforar múltiples agujeros en un clon o en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

El retumbar bajo sus pies fue la única pista que recibió del ataque proveniente de abajo que ocurrió una fracción de segundo antes de que Naruto explotara del suelo. Karura logró evitar el puño que apuntaba a su barbilla por el más mínimo margen, pero antes de que pudiera defenderse, Naruto arremetió con una patada que la atrapó en el estómago. La hizo tropezar y sirvió para empujar a Naruto mucho antes de que pudiera llamar a su arena para atacarlo. Aterrizó en cuclillas, cuando Temari envió una guadaña de viento sobre su cabeza que sacudió la cinta de arena que finalmente logró enviar hacia el hombre rubio.

Naruto siguió detrás del jutsu de Temari saltando hacia Karura con un puño con la intención de atraparla en la mandíbula, pero la kunoichi bloqueó el ataque con su arena que rápidamente se reformó ante su palma extendida. Creó un clon detrás de él, que lo apartó del camino cuando la pared de arena que de repente se convirtió en varillas romas que se dispararon y al golpear el clon causó que se dispersara. Naruto saltó hacia atrás cuando la pared se convirtió en un zarcillo de arena que golpeó los diversos puntos donde aterrizó momentos después de saltar. Al llegar a Temari, Karura terminó la búsqueda de su arena ya que estaba segura de que su hija simplemente la volaría.

Al mirar a los dos, pudo leer los labios de Naruto cuando dijo: "Ella no tiene una defensa automática como Gaara, pero es mucho más rápido". Sus defensas también son mucho más débiles, pero nuevamente la velocidad a la que puede cambiar entre ofensiva y defensa lo compensa ".

"Está leyendo nuestros labios, sabes", dijo Temari sin hacer ninguna señal para ocultar sus palabras a su madre.

"Sí", respondió Naruto, "también tengo un plan, así que prepárate para respaldarme".

Naruto salió corriendo, haciendo que su hija dijera: "Espera, al menos dame una pista". Karura frunció el ceño cuando el rubio simplemente cargó hacia adelante nuevamente esta vez formando un Rasengan en su mano. La Suno Kunoichi mayor reconoció ese ataque al haber oído hablar del jutsu característico del Cuarto Hokage. Ella frunció el ceño ya que Naruto había mostrado tácticas bastante decentes antes, así que no podía creer que pensara que ella arrojaría ciegamente una pared de arena frente al jutsu, ya que tenía pocas dudas de que la bola giratoria de chakra fácilmente vencería sus defensas.

En lugar de dejar que se acercara, señaló a Naruto haciendo que su zarcillo de arena se disparara hacia él. Ella esperaba romper con él la concentración requerida para mantener el jutsu y al mismo tiempo forzarlo hacia atrás. Mantuvo un ojo cauteloso sobre Temari preguntándose qué tipo de respaldo había tenido la intención de que ella le proporcionara. Ella creía que vendría en forma de una ráfaga de viento oportuna que la obligaría a bloquear dejándola abierta al Rasengan. Pero mientras mantuviera a Naruto a raya no había razón para que atacara, ya que Karura podría bloquear cualquiera de sus jutsu con una mano mientras obligaba a Naruto a regresar con la otra.

La forma en que Temari estaba sonriendo sonrojaba a Karura, ya que implicaba que estaba actuando exactamente como Naruto había esperado. Ella decidió terminar el combate, así que envió un segundo zarcillo hacia Naruto hecho de la arena de reserva en su mochila. La abriría a un ataque de Temari, pero dudaba que Naruto pudiera esquivar a ambos y si se conectaba podría ganar el combate. Además, estaba segura de que podría volver a llamarlo en el tiempo que le tomó a Temari hacer girar su abanico pesado y que el jutsu de viento que producía la alcanzara. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Naruto saltó más allá de lo que había hecho en todas sus otras evasiones hasta ese momento. Karura pensó que era para ganar más tiempo antes de tener que evitar ambos zarcillos de arena, pero Temrai se movió para interceptarlo.

Al llegar a donde iba a aterrizar, cerró su ventilador y le permitió girarlo mucho más rápido. El arma contundente hizo contacto con los pies de Naruto que, cuando saltó hacia adelante y se unió al swing de su amante, lo envió hacia Karura como una flecha humana que se inclinó con un Rasengan giratorio. La Suna Konoichi maldijo mientras levantaba las manos para evitar el golpe, su arena aparecía ante ella. Pero resultó poco rival para la bola de chakra. Cerró los ojos preguntándose qué tanto le dolería, pero fue derribada en el suelo.

Abrió los ojos para encontrar una mata de cabello rubio enterrado entre sus senos, que pronto fueron seguidos por ojos azules cuando Naruto lo miró sonriendo y dijo: "Te tengo".

Sin embargo, su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando la cara de Karura se volvió más y más roja, y luego se dio cuenta de que el calor contra sus mejillas se debía a que su rostro estaba enterrado entre su escote. "Quítate de mí, patán", gritó cuando Naruto se apagó de sus segundos antes de que una ola de arena lo atrapara.

Aterrizó al lado de Temari, quien dijo: "Es un poco exagerado sacarlo, teniendo en cuenta que la alternativa hubiera sido llevar un Rasengan al cofre". Pero creo que la victoria nos pertenece ".

Karura asintió y dijo amablemente: "Siento haber reaccionado de forma exagerada. Fue un partido muy reñido ".

"No hay problema", respondió Naruto, "tiendo a encontrarme en circunstancias que hacen que una mujer quiera atacar con más frecuencia que la mayoría. Fue un partido divertido; es fácil ver por qué Temari y sus hermanos son tan fuertes ".

"Gracias", dijo Karura sorprendida de cómo sus mejillas todavía se sentían rojas, pero ahora debido a sus palabras ahora en lugar de la sensación de su cuerpo de tono presionando sobre el de ella. Sospechaba que era porque podía sentir la sinceridad de sus palabras. A pesar de sus sentimientos sobre su relación con su hija, se vio obligada a admitir su fuerza y fue un sentimiento agradable para él reconocer la suya también.

Sin embargo, ese sentimiento desapareció cuando Temari dijo: "Naruto, vayamos a un lugar privado. Necesito sentir ese cuerpo duro presionado contra mí ahora ".

La cara de Naruto se puso roja de una manera similar a la de Karura cuando el sonrojo volvió a su cara como resultado de las palabras de su hija. Temari no aceptaba un no por respuesta mientras agarraba la mano de su amante y lo atraía hacia ella. Karura volvió a ponerse de pie y la siguió después de detenerse sin palabras al pie de las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso mientras observaba a Temari tirar de él hacia una de las habitaciones desocupadas del piso de arriba. Su hija lo besó profundamente antes de la habitación que aparentemente estaba eligiendo antes de enviar una última mirada a su madre antes de empujarlo hacia adentro. Fue un puñado de momentos después que los gemidos de Temari comenzaron a filtrarse por la puerta y llegar a sus oídos. Karura trató de desconectarlos cuando se dio vuelta para alejarse, pero le resultó difícil hacerlo, ya que casi parecían invitarla a dirigirse hacia ellos.

Fuuka observó a Karura alejarse de las escaleras con una mirada decidida. La mirada de la mujer de pelo marrón miró hacia la habitación con una emoción diferente que era el deseo. Ella trató de recordarse a sí misma que se debía a que estaba chupando su chakra, pero no pudo mantener la farsa por mucho tiempo ya que la mayor parte del impulso que había sentido para dormir con él se había desvanecido. Se dio la vuelta sintiéndose decepcionada, ya que sabía que incluso si se ofrecía al hombre rubio como Temari estaba haciendo, él la rechazaría.

Ella continuó manteniendo su farsa de ser extremadamente coqueta cuando él estaba cerca, pero no podía negar que en algún momento su acto no fue tanto para hacerlo sentir incómodo como para provocar los deseos que había despertado en los hombres a lo largo de los siglos de su vida. existe Sospechaba que una de las razones era que por primera vez desde que tomó su primer amante. De hecho, disfrutaría el acto de hacer el amor y, a juzgar por los gritos de Temari, realmente lo disfrutaría.

Sin embargo, la ironía era que cuanto más se resistía Naruto a sus encantos, más deseaba que no lo hiciera. La razón de esto fue fácil de entender, ya que en sus muchos años de no vida había seducido a hombres y mujeres para que bajaran la guardia y se quitaran el chakra y les robaran el cuerpo. Desde las mujeres que habían jurado que nunca engañarían a sus maridos, hasta los hombres santos que habían hecho votos de castidad para purificar sus cuerpos, todos finalmente habían sucumbido a su encanto inductor de lujuria. Sin embargo, a pesar de que Naruto es quizás el hombre más sobreexcitado que jamás haya conocido, su acto apenas hizo que él levantara una ceja y mucho menos el tipo de reacción que realmente deseaba.

Peor aún, la forma en que la miraba casi la hacía sentir sucia, lo que la conmocionó al considerar cómo, por encima de todo, algunas de las otras mujeres de la mansión actuaron hacia él. Se preguntó si tal vez se debía a otra de la extrema aversión del ocupante por ella. Pero dudaba que el desdén de Mito por ella fuera suficiente para cambiar su opinión después de todo, por lo que entendía que la mujer en cuyo hogar en el que vivía había matado a su madre y a su padre, pero aún así encontró una manera de meterse en su cama y de cómo actuaron. uno hacia el otro corazón. Aún así, Fuuka no podía culpar exactamente a Mito por su opinión negativa, ya que sabía que su historia se había convertido en el tipo de cuento de hadas que los padres de Uzumaki habían usado para advertir a sus hijos contra el mal comportamiento.

Recordando algunas de las advertencias que había escuchado, casi podía imaginar a los padres de Mito diciéndole: "Mejor compórtate o Fuuka del Cabello te atrapará". Como tal, la había llenado de una especie de alegría mórbida al saber que el objetivo que Sora había querido capturar era de su clan. Había soltado más de unas pocas risas autocríticas por lo irónico que era, en cambio, que el monstruo que había mantenido a los niños despiertos por la noche acabara siendo atrapado.

Al entrar en el comedor, cerró la puerta detrás de ella y sintió un poco de alivio porque los gritos burlones de Temari ya no llegaban a sus oídos. Un sentimiento hecho eco por otra mujer que parecía compartir su destino como uno de los pocos que la rubia Uzumaki parecía no estar dispuesta a tomar como amante. "Esa puta perra, es como si ella se burlara de nosotros".

"No creo que sus gritos sean para nosotros, Mira", dijo Fuuka sentada en la mesa frente al Bijuu de seis colas.

"Sí, bueno, ella y ese bastardo pueden irse al infierno por todo lo que me importa", respondió la mujer de cabello blanco con el ceño fruncido.

Fuuka dudaba que Bijuu quisiera decir lo que dijo al juzgar por su provocativo vestido que probablemente tenía la intención de tratar de seducir a Naruto al enterarse de que vendría a la mansión. Sin embargo, frunció el ceño cuando los sonidos de los gritos de Temari comenzaron a entrar en la habitación una vez más cuando Kiyomi abrió la puerta para entrar. Ella les sonrió a los dos, y fue un gesto que Fuuka le devolvió ya que a pesar del disgusto inicial que la mujer le había hecho. Kiyomi generalmente parecía bastante tolerante con su presencia.

El zorro de nueve colas se divirtió cuando Mira preguntó molesta: "¿No puede llevar a sus perras a otro lugar para follar?" Tiene mucho espacio en ese edificio de apartamentos, sin mencionar en esos túneles debajo de la aldea en los que tengo prohibido entrar ".

"Esta casa es para que la use como quiera, y la Guarida es solo para aquellos que llevan su marca con una o dos excepciones", respondió Kiyomi.

"Sí, bueno, ¿cómo se consigue uno, oh hermana sabia y poderosa? Me he arrojado sobre él varias veces solo para ser rechazado.

"Ah, entonces no es que Naruto esté complaciendo a Temari lo que te molesta, sino solo que no estás disfrutando de sus esfuerzos que te tienen de tan mal humor".

"No me digas", dijo Mira enojada, "incluso me ofrecí a convertir este cuerpo en lo que él deseara solo para ser rechazado con un simple agradecimiento, pero no gracias".

"Eso solo debería decirte por qué no muestra interés", dijo Kiyomi. "No eres su tipo".

"¡¿Su tipo ?!" Mira dijo enojada: "Se folla todo lo que se para sobre dos patas y no tiene polla". ¿Cuál es exactamente su tipo?

Kiyomi suspiró antes de responder: "Antes de que te convirtieras en humano estabas mucho más cerca de lo que estás ahora".

"¿Qué demonios significa eso? Fui una babosa asquerosa con ellos, deja de hablar jodidamente en acertijos, maldita sea. Mira se levantó molesta con su hermana mientras se dirigía hacia la salida trasera del comedor. Al abrir la puerta escuchó los gritos de Temari que la llevaron a gritar: "Oh, dale un jodido descanso". Los gritos no aumentaron en intensidad, ni disminuyeron aunque causaron que la Bijuu murmurara mientras se dirigía a un lugar donde no los escucharía.

Kiyomi negó con la cabeza ante las payasadas de su hermana antes de enfocarse en Fuuka antes de decir: "A pesar de sentir lo mismo que mi hermana, estás tomando la lista negra sorprendentemente mejor que ella".

Fuuka se encogió de hombros y respondió: "Bueno, considerando cómo he llegado a mi situación actual, es fácil entender por qué se negaría a tocarme. Supongo que me sorprende que teniendo en cuenta que ya estoy atado a él, rechazaría mis encantos ".

"Al igual que Mira, simplemente no entiendes qué es lo que realmente lo atrae. Pero estás más cerca de comprender que ella.

Kiyomi se giró para irse y sonrió al escuchar el tono esperanzador en la voz de la otra mujer, "¿Qué quieres decir? No he hecho nada diferente.

Kiyomi volvió a mirar a la mujer y respondió: "Eso no es exactamente cierto. Exteriormente permaneces y actúas igual en su presencia, pero eso no cambia lo que veo que ocurre internamente. Me recuerdas mucho a mí mismo, Fuuka. El mundo nos lastimó y nos traicionó y respondimos tratando de lastimarlo. En cambio, simplemente difundimos el dolor y la miseria. Dime, ¿todavía te sientes justificado en las vidas que te llevaste?

"¿Que importa? Sentirse mal por eso no cambiará lo que hice ".

"No, pero cambiará lo que haces. Buenas noches, ahora si me disculpas, tengo la intención de responder a esos gritos de sirena.

"Oh, Dios, bestia", gritó una voz familiar aunque fue la primera vez que Kushina lo escuchó de esa manera, "te acostaste con Temari y Kiyomi hoy" pero siguen siendo tan difíciles ".

"Shh, Mikoto mantenlo quieto, mi madre está en el apartamento", respondió Naruto.

"Lo siento, pero no puedo evitar que te sientas tan bien dentro de mí", respondió la mujer, aunque solo un poco más suave.

"Oh, joder", llegó el gemido mucho más suave de Naruto, "M-tal vez deberíamos ir a la Guarida".

"N ... no, estoy tan cerca que no pares ni por un segundo, lo mantendré bajo".

Kushina gimió mientras se frotaba el arranque mientras se volvía loca por los gemidos de su amiga. No habría importado si Mikoto los mantuviera presionados, ya que solo se habría esforzado más para escucharlos. Kushina empujó sus bragas mojadas a un lado para poder deslizar dos dedos dentro de ella mientras su otra mano continuaba frotando su clítoris. Sus pies estaban plantados en la cama mientras empujaba sus caderas hacia arriba y hacia abajo mientras se imaginaba a sí misma en el lugar de Mikoto.

No estaba segura de por qué, pero últimamente se había dado cuenta de eso en la última semana desde que su amiga había acudido a ella para decirle que ahora era la amante de Naruto. Algunas mujeres de su harén se habían acostado con él en su habitación. Para Kushina fue casi como estar de vuelta en el sello, y sinceramente estaba bastante contenta ya que estar completamente aislada de la vida sexual de su hijo le había dejado un vacío bastante extraño. Los gritos nocturnos de los amantes de Naruto ayudaron a llenarlo parcialmente, pero sus dedos seguían siendo un pobre sustituto de lo que había experimentado hacia el final de su tiempo en el sello. A pesar de que el placer era mayor, la emoción de poder ver los ojos azules de su hijo llenos del amor, la lujuria y la devoción que sentía por cada uno de sus amantes mientras experimentaba la más mínima fracción del placer que esas mujeres sentían era difícil de igualar. .

Aún podía imaginar cómo se veían ahora mientras llenaba a Mikoto con la polla que deseaba experimentar, pero se le negó debido a su papel como la madre del hombre que lo poseía. No fue solo eso, ya que realmente había llegado a desear que Naruto se convirtiera en su amante en todo lo que importaba, como lo había hecho con las otras mujeres con las que se encontraba casi a diario. Se dio vuelta cuando Mikoto anunció casi como para su beneficio, "N ... Ahora me estás tomando por detrás como una perra en celo. Oh, me estás golpeando mucho más ahora. Fóllame ... Naruto ... "

Kushina rodó sobre su estómago antes de subirse a su mano y sus rodillas con una aún enterrada en su arranque. Ella bombeó dos dedos dentro y fuera antes de necesitar agregar un tercero mientras recogía el ritmo de sus movimientos cuando Mikoto gritó: "Más rápido ... ahora más duro ... eso es Naruto ... Estoy tan cerca ... cúbreme con tu semilla".

Kushina escuchó el clímax de su amiga y siguió su ejemplo enterrando su rostro en el colchón mientras imaginaba la gruesa carga de su hijo rociando la espalda de Mikoto. Aunque en verdad fue a ella a quien vio en el lugar del Uchiha mientras gritaba el nombre de su hijo antes de caer sobre el contenido de la cama. Kushina reflejó las acciones que su fantasía realizó cuando sus caderas se hundieron en la cama, aunque cuando se sacudió en la dicha orgásmica, la falta de calor que cubría su espalda le recordó que nunca experimentaría tal dicha con el hombre que realmente había crecido. desear. Envió un breve agradecimiento mental a Mikoto por permitirle vivir a través de ella indirectamente durante la noche antes de deslizarse debajo de las sábanas para tratar de quedarse dormida antes de que los gritos de la próxima ronda, estaba segura de que Mikoto estaba a punto de experimentar que la mantenía despierta.

Naruto se hundió en el agua tibia de la gruta que conectaba los diversos cuerpos temáticos de agua y manantiales ubicados en la propiedad de Kiyomi. Se maravilló de lo increíble que era su vida, ya que todavía le resultaba difícil creer que tantas mujeres lo desearan. Él sonrió al recordar haber despertado con la agradable sensación de los labios de Mikoto envueltos alrededor de su polla, y su semen inundando su boca. Luego le mostró su carga cremosa antes de tragársela y besar su nariz antes de decir: "Dijiste que necesitabas despertarte temprano. Supuse que sería mejor que despertarse con un despertador ".

"Te lo imaginaste bien", respondió Naruto haciéndola sonreír.

Pero luego, en lugar de continuar, se dio la vuelta para volver a dormir con un suave "Diviértete hoy".

Naruto le había sonreído a la espalda antes de salir de la cama. Él admitiría estar bastante aliviado de que ella no quisiera retomar donde lo dejaron, ya que él estaba preocupado por molestar a su madre. Últimamente, aunque se había dado cuenta de que varios de sus amantes, particularmente Ino, Mikoto y Temari, parecían bastante interesados en acostarse con él en su departamento en lugar de la Guarida o incluso la de ellos.

La noche anterior a Mikoto había sido particularmente vocal, así que cuando Naruto salió de su habitación, una parte de él estaba preocupada de que su madre estuviera molesta. Habían hablado durante la última semana sobre su nueva relación, y su madre había dicho que estaba feliz de que él pudiera estar allí para Mikoto. Ella había compartido con él que había creído que, si bien Mikoto había amado a su familia, ella había estado con su esposo por lealtad a su clan. Naruto había adivinado que lo mismo podría decirse de su esposo, ya que Mikoto había sido casi insaciable desde que se habían juntado. Realmente no podía entender cómo su esposo podía dejar sola a una mujer tan hermosa después de haber estado con ella, pero la tontería de Fugaku fue su ganancia.

Naruto cerró los ojos para disfrutar del sentimiento de las diversas mujeres con las que estaba conectado. Frunció el ceño cuando sintió que Temari se acercaba, la razón de la preocupación era que se suponía que debía estar en una reunión con Shikamaru y Karui con respecto a los próximos exámenes de Chunin. Naruto se preguntó si iba a decirle que los exámenes habían sido pospuestos nuevamente. Había estado decepcionado la primera vez, pero había llegado a comprender el razonamiento detrás de esto. Después de todo, hubo un montón de ir y venir no solo entre los tres shinobi que organizaron los exámenes. Pero dado que todo lo decidido también tenía que contar con la aprobación de los tres Kage, estaba tomando un poco de tiempo encontrar un formato adecuado que complaciera a todos.

A decir verdad, estaba bastante contento por la demora, ya que seguir siendo un genin le dejó una cierta cantidad de margen de maniobra en las tareas que de otro modo no podría tener. Además, pensó que haría que el grupo de geninas que encontraría fuera mucho más grande y que les diera más experiencia. Si bien quería convertirse en un Chunin, tampoco quería que fuera un juego de niños. Además, dado que estaría participando con Moegi y Yakumo, quería asegurarse de que también fueran probados adecuadamente. Más aún para Yakumo, ya que sería su primer examen, y aunque sabía que se había vuelto bastante fuerte, estaba preocupado de que las pruebas que enfrentaría individualmente podrían resultar demasiado si no las abordaba en serio. Moegi, por otro lado, ya tenía experiencia con los Exámenes Chunin, por lo que sabía que no debían tomarse a la ligera.

Preguntándose por qué Temari no estaba en su reunión, una parte de él sonrió al darse cuenta de que con lo caliente que había estado últimamente su relajante baño antes de reunirse con Kiba para el entrenamiento estaba a punto de volverse mucho más agotador.

Kushina estaba lavando el mismo plato que había usado para servirle el desayuno a Naruto por lo que pareció una eternidad. Pero la alternativa era volverse para enfrentar a Mikoto, quien con su cabello todavía despeinado mientras usaba una de las camisas de su hijo se parecía mucho a un niño aficionado a la satisfacción sexual. Kushina frunció el ceño al pensar que el Uchiha probablemente ni siquiera se había molestado en ponerse las bragas debajo de la camisa. Podía sentir los ojos de su amiga clavados en su espalda casi deseando que se volviera, pero cuando eso no funcionó, dijo: "Dudo que el plato se vaya a limpiar".

Kushina pasó su trapo de limpieza varias veces más, solo para asegurarse, antes de ponerlo en el estante para que se seque. Se giró para ver a Mikoto recostado en su silla con las piernas cruzadas mientras sostenía una taza de café en sus manos. La mujer la observó por un momento más, antes de apartar su mirada de ojos oscuros y hacer que Kushina dejara escapar un suspiro que ni siquiera sabía que había estado conteniendo. Se preguntó por qué estaba tan nerviosa, pero una parte de ella sentía que era porque Mikoto sabía de ella menos que los pensamientos maternales con respecto a Naruto.

"Realmente tengo que agradecerte, Kushina, por no estar molesta por estar con Naruto" dijo Mikoto de repente. "Realmente puedo decir que solo he sido tan feliz como lo soy ahora dos veces en mi vida".

"No necesitas agradecerme", dijo Kushina sintiéndose más tranquila ya que parecían estar en aguas relativamente seguras en términos relativos. Su tono era ligero cuando dijo: "Sería una amiga bastante horrible para interponerme en el camino de tu felicidad, especialmente porque parece que la mitad de las mujeres de la aldea están haciendo fila afuera de su puerta a veces".

Mikoto asintió antes de que Kushina se tensara y dijo: "Debe haber sido bastante difícil compartir el mismo cuerpo, especialmente con todas esas mujeres que buscan llevarlo a dar un paseo".

Kushina contuvo el sonrojo al recordar algunos de los recuerdos de su tiempo en el sello como resultado de las palabras de Mikoto. Se obligó a sonar tranquila y dijo: "Me las arreglé".

"Aún así, si fuera yo ... bueno, es bastante obvio que no habría podido resistirme", dijo Mikoto antes de tomar un sorbo de su café mirando la reacción de la pelirroja. "No sé cómo lo hiciste". Por una fracción de segundo, Kushina pareció culpable antes de recuperar el control de su rostro. Mikoto notó el deslizamiento menor y agregó: "Sabes que he experimentado más placer esta semana que en todos mis otros años combinados ... No creo que pueda contenerme incluso si él estuviera relacionado conmigo".

"¿Qué ..." Kushina tartamudeó con la boca abierta de incredulidad, "Y ... no puedes hablar en serio! No puedes decirme que te acostarías con tus propios hijos.

Mikoto se encogió de hombros con indiferencia antes de responder: "Si me hicieran sentir que Naruto está seguro de que lo haría. Cuando lo piensas, ambos sabemos que las mujeres que no han dejado que el hecho de que su propia carne y sangre estén con él les impiden iniciar relaciones. Tsume se ha acostado con Naruto con su hija presente y como participante activa ".

"T ... eso es diferente ..."

"¿Lo es?" Mikoto declaró fingiendo sorpresa de que los Uzumaki lo creyeran. "Supongo que entonces vemos las cosas de manera diferente. Pero, en este hogar, estaría dispuesto a apostar que la mayoría compartiría mi punto de vista. Diablos, Temari planea llevar a su madre a la cama de Naruto.

"No es lo mismo", dijo Kushina sonando más como si estuviera tratando de convencerse de la verdad de sus palabras que la mujer sentada frente a ella.

Como no quería presionar demasiado, aceptó a regañadientes: "Creo que puede que tengas razón". Pero si tuviera un hijo como Naruto, no podría mantener mis manos lejos de él. Realmente debes haber tenido una voluntad de acero para resistir toda esa tentación. Pero estoy seguro de que no quieres escucharme hablar sobre cómo sería débil, así que has pensado en quién podría traerte felicidad en el futuro ".

Kushina miró hacia abajo antes de responder con tristeza: "No".

Mikoto extendió la mano para colocar su mano en el regazo de su amiga haciéndola mirarla antes de decir: "Bueno, si alguna vez quieres hablar conmigo sobre eso cuando lo hagas, sabes que puedes contarme algo, ¿verdad?"

"Sí", dijo Kushina dándole a Mikoto una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.

El Uchiha le apretó la mano antes de inclinarse hacia atrás y concluir: "Tengo que estar de acuerdo con Ino. Es solo cuestión de tiempo que todas las mujeres bajo este techo también estén en su cama. Kushina, lamento decir que es demasiado tarde para ti, especialmente con nosotros trabajando para hacerte reclamar lo que obviamente deseas ".

Karura fue cubierta como su hija mientras estaba sentada a unos metros de Naruto desnuda. A pesar de lo confiada que Karura había estado de que su plan de obligar a Temari a admitir que su amante no la valoraba tanto como creía que lograría los resultados previstos. Sentarse cerca del hombre desnudo le robaba rápidamente sus nervios. Sabía que tenía que actuar rápido, ya que solo tendría una oportunidad y le tomó un poco de preparación llegar tan lejos como lo hizo. Primero tuvo que idear un método para engañar al sello ubicado debajo de las marcas de zorro que alertaría a Naruto de que ella no era quien decía ser.

Afortunadamente, Mito había comenzado a jugar un poco con el fin de cumplir con una solicitud que Tsunade había hecho. Fingiendo interés, había logrado aprender los principios básicos de cómo funcionaba el sello. Al aplicar un sello a Temari esa mañana que, en esencia, había secuestrado su señal, y al aplicar su contraparte a sí misma, que a su vez recibió la señal antes de retransmitirla, Karura fue capaz de hacer que parezca que era Temari para cualquiera de aquellos sin ojos en ella Naturalmente, la farsa se descubriría si Temari se topara con alguno de sus compañeros miembros del harén, quienes obviamente podrían alertarla de que no estaba desde donde estaba transmitiendo.

El resto del plan era relativamente simple: seducirlo rápidamente como Temari. Deslícelo con una droga nociva para que se desmaye, y luego llévelo a su habitación donde, cuando Temari encuentre a un Naruto desnudo en su cama, podría probar que el hombre rubio simplemente la vio como un medio para un fin. No era exactamente un plan brillante, pero Karura había visto terminar más de una relación de tal manera que un shinobi enemigo podía engañar a un cónyuge o amante. Cuando la otra parte se enteró de que su compañero no había podido ver a través del seto, tendió a dejar sentimientos amargos que provocaron que la relación se desmoronara.

Sin embargo, en su apuro por poner en marcha su plan, Karura no había tenido en cuenta varias cosas. El primer hecho de que su sello efectivamente le permitió aprovechar lo que Naruto y sus amantes sintieron por las marcas de zorro, y tuvo que admitir que su presencia se sentía como una agradable brisa cálida contra su piel. Se había sentido especialmente bien cuando ella se había acercado a donde él se bañaba, ya que él simplemente había estado sintiendo una cierta satisfacción con su vida que casi se sintió como un agradecimiento no verbal a todas las mujeres con las que estaba. La segunda fue que, teniendo en cuenta cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había estado desnuda con un hombre que no era su esposo, sintió una increíble sensación de nerviosismo. Lo cual, junto con el hecho de que tenía que admitir que su hija había elegido un espécimen de hombre guapo para estar con ella, la había hecho casi reacia a comenzar a seducirlo realmente. De hecho,

La razón final fue quizás el ser más convincente de que a pesar de que ella había actuado exactamente como había observado a Temari comportarse desde que resucitó, Naruto aparentemente todavía estaba nerviosa a su alrededor. En verdad, lo único que sospechaba era que no le preguntara si realmente era quien decía ser, que tenía la marca del zorro. Podía escuchar el indicio de sospecha en su voz cuando él preguntó: "Así que Karui se retrasó en regresar a la aldea, así que tú y Shikamaru decidieron posponer tu reunión hasta mañana".

"Sí, sinceramente, aunque sentía que todavía había cosas que podríamos haber hecho, pero ese vago quería ver nubes o algo así".

Karura respiró un poco más fácil cuando Naruto se rió entre dientes mientras decía: "Eso suena bien. Aún así, no es como si dejaras pasar la oportunidad de avanzar en tu trabajo ".

Tomando una respiración figurativamente profunda, decidió avanzar con su plan deslizándose más cerca de él mientras decía en un susurro ronco: "Bueno, esta semana he llegado a comprender los beneficios de tomarlo con calma de vez en cuando, especialmente si me permite gastar más tiempo contigo.

Karura se sintió nerviosa cuando los ojos de Naruto no coincidían exactamente con lo que había observado que se reflejaba en ellos cuando se dirigía a su hija. Ella trató de subir la apuesta al comenzar a frotar su mano sobre su polla con la esperanza de nublar su razón. Parecía funcionar parcialmente, así que preparó la cápsula que tenía en la boca que lo drogaría una vez que lograra que se tragara su contenido. Naruto gimió suavemente mientras decía casi quejumbrosamente, "Y aquí pensé que era para llegar a nuestro aniversario de dos años".

"Debes saber que es porque siempre estoy caliente por ti", dijo Karura inclinándose para besarlo y preparándose para romper la cápsula para respirar el contenido en su boca.

De repente, aunque una mano firme estaba alrededor de su garganta cuando Naruto la agarró violentamente. Él la levantó fácilmente del agua y la plantó en el suelo mientras decía peligrosamente: "¿Quién eres? Ahora está cerca de mi aniversario con Temari. Juro que si la has lastimado, solo vivirás lo suficiente como para arrepentirte ". Karura luchó por respirar cuando notó que los ojos azules del joven eran rojos. A través de la marca del zorro, sintió que algunas de las mujeres respondían a la agitación de sus amantes, pero él envió un rechazo mental. Ella trató de explicarle que estaba equivocado, pero Naruto ni siquiera entendió la idea cuando su apretón se apretó antes de advertirle: "No me mientas".

Karura estaba a punto de dejar caer el Henge cuando Temari preguntó divertido desde la entrada de la gruta, "Naruto, ¿por qué estás asfixiando a mi madre?"

El agarre de Naruto se relajó de inmediato cuando se volvió para mirar a su amante obviamente aliviado. Pero entonces su rostro se confundió cuando inclinó la cabeza para preguntar: "¿Tu qué?"

Temari se rió al abrir su kimono y dejar que se deslizara de sus hombros para revelar el marco desnudo que su madre había copiado en cada detalle. Excepto por uno, que reveló cuando le dio la espalda para mirar a su amante y a su madre. Mostrando el sello que su madre le había colocado en la espalda esa mañana, dijo: "Una idea muy inteligente, mamá".

"¿Como supiste?" Preguntó Karura todavía encerrada como su hija.

Temari se encogió de hombros y explicó: "No fue difícil imaginar lo que ibas a hacer. Sus opciones eran limitadas y constantemente intentaba señalar que Naruto no podía apreciarme debido a la cantidad de mujeres con las que está. Sabiendo lo que querías probar, solo había muchas maneras de hacerlo. Afortunadamente para mí, para la mayoría de ellos tenías que encontrar una forma de evitar una cosa ". Karura bajó la mirada hacia la marca del zorro que se encontraba en la parte interna del muslo de Temari, lo que provocó que su hija dijera: "Exactamente, y por lo tanto, tenía que estar más consciente de cualquier intento que pudieras hacer para colocar un sello sobre mí para contrarrestarlo. Sentí que me pusiste este sello antes, así que me senté a esperar a que te demuestren que estás equivocado.

"Lo indicaste", dijo Karura enojada al volver a meterse en el agua, "¿No pudiste enfrentar la verdad?"

Temari se echó a reír y señaló a un Naruto obviamente confundido cuando ella dijo: "¿Se ve al tanto? No necesitaba decirle nada, sabía que tu plan fracasaría desde el principio.

Karura tuvo que admitir que Naruto no parecía tener ningún conocimiento previo que articuló cuando preguntó: "¿Por qué me pondrías en una situación en la que lo primero que asumiría es que te pasó algo malo?"

Temari pareció disculparse cuando se quitó el sello, causando que Karura perdiera la sensación de alivio evidente que Naruto sintió al enterarse de que estaba bien. Obligó a la Suno Kunoichi mayor a admitir que estaba equivocada ya que la tormenta que había sido su ira al pensar que algo le había sucedido a su hija una vez más había dado paso a la sensación de sol. Karura se sorprendió al descubrir que realmente extrañaba su presencia constante. Temari se hundió en el agua cerrándose con su amante y se disculpó: "Lo siento. Me quedé tan atrapado en querer demostrar que mi madre estaba equivocada que no consideré que podrías temer por mi seguridad. Déjanos compensarte.

Temari besó a Naruto mientras lo empujaba contra el borde del agua de la gruta. Karura comenzó a moverse hacia la salida de la gruta, pero se detuvo cuando Temari la tomó de la mano. Antes de que pudiera preguntar qué estaba haciendo su hija, lo colocó sobre la polla de Naruto. La mujer todavía cubierta preguntó: "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Ayudándote a compensar a Naruto por tratar de engañarlo", dijo Temari rompiendo el beso. "También debes asumir la responsabilidad. Tú eres la razón por la que es tan duro.

"Temari, simplemente estaba tratando de seducirlo para que ..."

"Lo sé", dijo Temari interrumpiéndola, "Pero qué tan lejos llegarías. No necesitabas acariciarle la polla para que te besara. Al luchar por no mirarlo, probablemente ayudaste a darle pistas sobre el hecho de que no eras yo. No tengo ningún problema mirando su hermosa polla.

Karura a pesar de sus palabras no peleó exactamente una batalla épica para liberarse del agarre de su hija mientras guiaba su mano sobre su eje. Naruto miró al gemelo Temari trabajando con sus manos sobre su polla e intentó decir: "T ... Temari, tal vez deberíamos parar. Necesito encontrarme con Kiba y tu madre ... "

" ¿De verdad quieres detener a Naruto? " Temari preguntó con una sonrisa, "¿De verdad quieres que mi madre se detenga?" Ella susurró al oído de su madre: "¿De verdad quieres detener a mamá? ¿No quieres sentir esa polla gruesa y fuerte revolviendo tu coño y alegrarte de haber nacido mujer?

Karura quería negarlo, y estaba a punto de soltar la polla de Naruto, pero en lugar de eso soltó un gemido. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando la razón de su grito de placer fueron los dedos de su hija pellizcando su doloroso pezón erecto. "T ... Temari ..."

"No pelees, mamá", dijo Temari al oído de su madre, "No seríamos la primera pareja de madre e hija en tener hambre de este hombre. Es realmente hermoso ver a una madre y su hija acercarse por su amor compartido por él. Quiero acercarme a ti así también. Quiero verte llegar a comprender qué es lo que veo en él al experimentar todo lo que tengo con él también ". Karura comenzó a jadear con excitación, y se dio cuenta de que ahora estaba sacudiendo la polla de Naruto sin que su hija lo pidiera. Se dio cuenta de dónde estaba la mano liberada de su hija cuando sintió que acariciaba su coño. Su hija comenzó a frotarla lentamente mientras continuaba: "Y a través de ese entendimiento compartido, quizás también podamos profundizar nuestro propio vínculo".

Temari canalizó un poco de chakra hacia su madre cuando liberó el henge causando que Karura apareciera desnuda ante Naruto. La kunoichi mayor volvió la cara hacia su hija susurrando: "Temari ..."

"Te amo mamá", dijo Temari antes de presionar sus labios contra los de su madre.

Naruto miró a los dos, besándose tentativamente al principio, pero pronto se calentó. El hombre rubio miraba ansioso por eso su clímax se coló sobre el suyo cuando de repente anunció: "Maldición, me estoy corriendo".

Karura rompió el beso para mirar con la cabeza de su hija presionada contra su hombro mientras la polla de Naruto escupía su copiosa y espesa semilla. Naruto jadeó gratamente mientras decía: "Gracias, eso fue increíble".

Temari acercó la mano de su madre hacia su cara, lamió sus dedos y los chupó antes de decir: "Haces que parezca que hemos terminado Naruto. No voy a estar satisfecho hasta que te corras dentro de mi culo y mi coño varias veces. ¿Y tú, mamá?

"Yo ... no sé ... esto ... esto no es correcto ..."

Temari sonrió contra la cara de su madre antes de besarla, aumentando el roce del coño de su madre y dijo: "Tu cuerpo sabe lo que quiere". Deslizó un dedo dentro de su madre y continuó: "Estás tan húmeda y cálida por dentro. No necesitas luchar contra eso, olvida lo que otras personas consideran apropiado. Ahora dejemos que los tres compartamos algo increíble ".

Karura casi gritó que sí, pero sintió cálidas manos acunar su rostro cuando Naruto dijo: "Karura, felizmente te tomaría como uno de mis amantes. Pero, este es un compromiso potencial de por vida para usted en más de un sentido. Quiero que estés seguro de que estás dispuesto a comprometerte conmigo, tanto como yo pretendo comprometerme contigo.

Karura miró a los ojos azules del hombre, a quien su hija había tomado como amante y en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo dedicados que estaban el uno al otro. Le resultaba imposible apartar la mirada cuando sus ojos buscaron su respuesta. Una respuesta a la que intentó dar voz, pero le resultó difícil debido a que el dedo de su hija se frotaba el interior. "Yo ... yo ... yo quiero ..."

"Entiendo", dijo Naruto tirando de ella en un beso. Ella abrió la boca y rápidamente encontró su lengua entrando para sacar la suya. Karura gimió tanto por el placer de besarse como por las acciones de su hija. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre y dejó escapar un gemido cuando el dedo de Temari se retiró, pero después de levantar su pierna, sintió algo mucho más grande presionando contra su entrada. Naruto alimentó su polla lentamente causando que Karura gimiera en su beso. No podía creer lo increíble que se sentía cuando él seguía abriéndola más y más.

Cuando le dio de comer todo lo que ella podía tomar, se detuvo dándole la oportunidad de acostumbrarse a su tamaño. No pasó mucho tiempo, ya que pronto estaba moviendo sus caderas para sentir más del placer que le había insinuado. Naruto gimió cuando ella comenzó a flexionar también su coño, lo que finalmente lo llevó a la acción. Sacando lentamente, esperó hasta que aproximadamente la mitad de su polla fue retirada antes de golpearse hacia adelante, causando que Karura rompa el beso y grite, "¡Oh, joder!"

Naruto comenzó a golpear su arranque salvajemente y se quedaron uno frente al otro. Ella gimió fuertemente mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras decía: "Oh ... así que ... oh ... se siente increíble. Me estás dividiendo por la mitad ... "Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando sintió que la lengua de su hija comenzaba a lamer su culo," Temari ... ".

Temari apartó la boca para decir: "No te preocupes por mí ..."

"No por favor no ... eso ... no estoy listo ..."

Temari hizo un puchero pero Naruto repentinamente alejó a su madre antes de salir de su estrecho pasaje. Ella gimió por la pérdida, cuando Naruto la apartó de él. La empujó hacia adelante después de deslizar su polla dentro de ella y luego la agarró por los codos. Karura agarró sus antebrazos y comenzó a gemir de placer cuando Naruto comenzó a entrar y salir de su arrebato una vez más.

Temari se presionó contra la espalda de su amante y usó sus caderas para comenzar a conducirlo más fuerte y más rápido hacia su madre, cuyos gritos aumentaron de volumen. Naruto miró por encima de su hombro para besarla, a lo que ella regresó ansiosamente mientras Karura comenzó a usar su agarre sobre él para tirar aún más fuerte hacia atrás para encontrar sus empujes.

Temari rompió el beso para colocar su barbilla en el hombro de Naruto y al ver a su madre arrojándose contra su amante le preguntó: "¿Estás comenzando a ver por qué las mujeres estamos dispuestas a compartirlo con su madre? ¿No estás de acuerdo en que es mejor compartir un amante tan increíble que perder?

"Sí, oh joder sí", gritó Karura, "Naruto ... eres increíble ... yo ... no puedo creer lo bien que te sientes dentro de mí".

Temari sonrió cuando preguntó: "¿No te hace querer ayudarlo con su ambición? Si nunca nos hubiéramos convertido en aliados de la Hoja, ninguno de nosotros hubiera sabido qué increíble amante había dentro de los muros de Konoha. ¿No estás de acuerdo en que habría sido una tragedia inconcebible?

Karura no estaba realmente escuchando cuando sintió los signos de su clímax acercándose. Sin embargo, concentrándose para evitarlo, podía decir por el tono de Temari que se requería un afirmativo, lo que ella temía hacer de otra manera evitaría que la polla se deslizara dentro de su túnel de amor, "¡Sí! Estoy de acuerdo con lo que dijiste ... solo por favor ... solo no te detengas, ¡estoy tan cerca!

Naruto gimió cuando estaba cerca de su final también, pero dándole la oportunidad de evitar que entrara y atándola a él le dijo: "¡Estoy a punto de correrse!"

"¡Yo también!" Karura respondió, haciendo que su hija sonriera ante el tono emocionado que usaba su madre. "C ... ven conmigo ... estoy cummminggg !!!!!"

Naruto se estrelló completamente dentro de ella, enviando el grito lleno de placer de Karura una octava más alto. Naruto lo cortó en seco mientras la empujaba contra sus brazos tirando de ella contra su pecho, donde la abrazó y la silenció con un beso. Karura se sacudió en sus brazos mientras él continuaba bombeando su semilla en su matriz sedienta, mientras sus lenguas bailaban. Ella se hundió débilmente en sus brazos mientras bajaba de su orgasmo orgásmico.

Naruto la levantó en sus brazos como una nueva novia después de que se deslizó de su coño y luego dejó escapar un suave gemido cuando Temari se arrodilló ante él en el agua para chuparle la polla saboreando la combinación de su madre y él. Temari se puso de pie después de que ella le había limpiado la polla y se lo puso difícil una vez más. Al ver los ojos abiertos de su madre que vieron todo y nada, ella dijo: "Bajemos a la Guarida. Es mi turno de disculparme.

"¿Por qué te disculpaste de nuevo?" Preguntó Naruto teniendo problemas para recordar debido a su propio estado mental lleno de placer.

"No importa, solo quiero que me folles hasta que no pueda ver bien", dijo Temari por encima del hombro mientras salía del agua en dirección a la entrada secreta que conducía a la Guarida.

Naruto pensó por un momento mientras se decía a sí mismo: "¿No había algún lugar donde se suponía que debía estar?" Pero al ver el culo de Temari balanceándose mientras ella se alejaba, apartó el pensamiento de su mente ya que no había lugar en el que preferiría estar en ese momento, sino bolas dentro de su Flor del Desierto.

"Maldición, dónde está él", dijo Kiba caminando de un lado a otro mientras Naruto llegaba varias horas tarde al entrenamiento .

Decidió empacarlo y pensó: "Hombre, voy a leerle el acto antidisturbios cuando lo vea. El imbécil no se molesta en enviarme un mensaje de que no va a estar aquí, y lo que es peor es que dijo que va a estar fuera de la aldea durante las próximas semanas ". Kiba se relajó al darse cuenta de que tal vez había habido alguna emergencia que requirió la atención de Naruto. Además, con tantas mujeres atadas a él, Kiba pensó que a veces tenía que ser difícil para el rubio saber si iba o venía. Pensando que esperaría hasta después de escuchar la excusa de Naruto para enojarse, decidió pasar por la Academia para ver si Iruka le prestaría una copia antigua de los folletos de capacitación que se les dieron a los estudiantes de primer año en relación con Taijutsu. Si bien quería seguir aprendiendo de Naruto,

Silbando para sí mismo, pensó que también pasaría por el área donde Aeris generalmente vendía flores después de haber comenzado a trabajar para la florería de Yamanaka vendiéndolas en la calle. Pensó que también compraría una flor para Yuffie, ya que la había encontrado linda de la forma en que ella había negado querer tal cosa de él, incluso cuando su rostro se había puesto rojo mientras lo sostenía cerca de su corazón.

Con algunos objetivos establecidos, regresó a la aldea, aunque comenzó a preguntarse qué había impedido que Naruto lo conociera.

Naruto yacía desnudo entre dos cuerpos celestes. Los tres estaban cubiertos de sudor por sus muchas horas de hacer el amor. Cuando Karura se dio cuenta de lo que la rodeaba y descubrió que Naruto estaba agachado sobre su hija bombeando su polla en su culo apretado, la mujer no había dudado en unirse. Ahora, sin embargo, con sus lomos saciados, Naruto todavía estaba sudando, aunque esta vez era el sudor frío del miedo mientras pensaba para sí mismo: "Gaara me va a matar". Karura acarició su rostro más profundamente en su hombro, causando que algo del miedo se desvaneciera cuando pensó: "Pero no me arrepiento". Acercó a las dos mujeres y cerró los ojos para dormir una siesta tan pronto como tendría que decirle a su amigo que también había tomado a su madre como amante.

Capítulo siguiente: Gran apertura


	61. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 61

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío.Además, esta historia es una ficción de limón, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan.Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora.Gracias.

Capítulo 61: Gran Inauguración: Parte I

Naruto salió del cuarto de baño ubicado entre el dormitorio principal del Den y el Club N. Se vistió lentamente, tratando de extraer el proceso ya que aunque tenía la intención de hacer lo honorable, no tenía prisa por que sus nueces fueran aplastadas por la arena. . Se puso la capa y miró hacia atrás para ver a Temari y Karura más cerca el uno del otro ahora que no estaba entre ellos. Él sonrió suavemente mientras miraba la marca de zorro de Karura que se encontraba en el mismo lugar que sus hijas. Caminando hacia el pasillo hacia Hiraishin ya que no quería que la luz de su jutsu los despertara, respiró hondo y luego se teletransportó a la oficina de Gaara.

Gaara levantó la vista de su papeleo cuando un destello rojo atrajo su atención. Se dio cuenta de que Naruto estaba incómodo, y recordando la última vez que se había visto tan nervioso dijo: "Supongo que estás aquí para decirme que te has acostado con mi madre ahora".

La boca de Naruto se cayó cuando dijo: "Cómo ..."

Gaara dejó que una de sus pocas sonrisas apareciese mientras explicaba: "Naruto, eres mi amigo, pero en verdad nunca serás conocido por tu moderación con la frecuencia con la que agregas amantes a tu harén. De hecho, contaba con que finalmente la sedujeras. Esa fue la razón por la que la envié a Konoha ".

"¿Qué ... por qué no dijiste algo entonces? Además, ¿por qué quieres que esté con tu madre?

Gaara se quedó cruzando las manos detrás de la espalda mientras caminaba alrededor del escritorio mientras explicaba: "Tu ambición ya no es tu propio Naruto. Y no, no me refiero solo a tus amantes. También considero que es una meta por la que vale la pena luchar, por eso fue necesario eliminar a mi madre como una amenaza para ella ". Al detenerse ante el hombre rubio, el Kazekage dijo: "Mi madre fue una de las Hardliners más firmes que se encontraron en su día. Ella como mi padre estaba en contra de la alianza con Konoha. Ella tenía un asiento en el Consejo y aunque ese asiento fue tomado después de su muerte. Una vez que la traje a casa y le expliqué su reaparición, se habría creado un nuevo asiento para ella. Un asiento que probablemente hubiera utilizado para oponerse a nuestros objetivos a menos que tuviera un cambio de opinión, que es donde entras tú ".

"Bueno, en realidad tu hermana fue la verdadera fuerza impulsora detrás de que nos reuniéramos", admitió Naruto con una sonrisa. Se puso serio y dijo: "Prometo cuidarla y demostrar que soy digno de la confianza que has demostrado en mí para hacerlo".

"Conozco a mi amigo", dijo Gaara extendiendo la mano que Naruto sacudió, "porque el día que no lo hagas es el día en que dejas de ser un hombre digno de su propia ambición".

Naruto reapareció en el dormitorio principal de la Guarida después de hablar con Gaara y su polla inmediatamente llamó la atención cuando llegó a ver a Temari y Karura acostadas una al lado de la otra con las piernas abiertas y un par de dedos enterrados en el coño de los demás. Se estaban besando húmedamente, y al notarlo, crearon un poco de espacio entre sus labios y le mostraron sus lenguas rodando una contra la otra. Comenzaron a mover los dedos más rápido tratando de liberar al otro y ambas mujeres llegaron al clímax juntas bajo la mirada hambrienta de su amante.

Naruto comenzó a quitarse la ropa mientras las mujeres se ofrecían los dedos empapados. El hombre rubio bebió a la vista de la madre y la hija limpiando sus liberaciones de los dedos de la otra mujer. Una vez limpios, comenzaron a besarse de nuevo hasta que Temari se separó para decir con una sonrisa, "Todavía veo de una pieza. Te dije que Gaara no iba a estar molesto.

Naruto sonrió cuando dijo: "Tenías razón".

"Por supuesto que sí", dijo Temari antes de inclinarse para besar la clavícula de su madre.

Karura gimió antes de comentar: "Todavía no puedo creer que mi propio hijo planee que me seduzca su mejor amigo".

Naruto le dirigió una mirada ligeramente sorprendida a Temari, quien miró a su amante para explicarle: "Le dije por qué pensaba que Gaara quería que se convirtiera en tu amante. Deténgame si me equivoco, pero básicamente una vez que se crea una historia de portada para explicar el regreso de mi madre, se creará un lugar en el consejo para ella. Me imagino que Gaara no estaría muy emocionado de deshacerse de Joseki solo para que los Hardliners ganen un nuevo aliado en nuestra madre ".

"Eso es casi la suma", dijo Naruto. Centrándose en Karura, dijo: "Espero que esto no cambie las cosas para nosotros".

Karura sonrió suavemente mientras decía: "¿Es tu razón para seducirme ... o en este caso, mi hija nos empuja juntos realmente tan diferente en mi caso que cualquiera de las otras mujeres que has encantado". Naruto sacudió la cabeza suponiendo que no era así, aunque había buscado a las mujeres en la mayoría de los casos. La sonrisa de Karura se ensanchó antes de decir: "Si hay algo de lo que estar molesto es que estás de pie erguido delante de mí y, a pesar del espectáculo que mi hija y yo hemos hecho para ti, aún no hemos enterrado esa magnífica polla dentro de uno de nosotros". . "

"Mmm, ahora es algo a lo que hay que atrasarse", dijo Temari antes de incitar a su madre a ponerse de rodillas. Arrodillándose a su lado mientras Karura descansaba su rostro sobre el colchón, Temari separó los traseros de su madre. Luego lamió el capullo de rosa de la mujer mayor antes de decir: "Hablando de traseros, parece que mi madre quiere descubrir cómo es enterrar tu polla dentro de la suya".

El cuerpo de Karura se sonrojó por los comentarios de su hija y por que el asunto surgiera tan rápido. Se había despertado de su estado extremadamente saciado esa mañana para encontrar a su hija bebiendo el semen que Naruto había depositado en su coño. Desde allí, los dos se habían complacido, mientras Temari explicaba por qué creía que Gaara quería que ella entrara al harén mientras esperaba el regreso de Naruto. Karura también le preguntó a su hija cómo se sentía tener el gran jinchuriki dentro de su trasero. Ella había confesado querer experimentarlo ella misma antes de su muerte, pero había estado demasiado avergonzada para abordar el tema con su esposo.

Naruto sonrió antes de responder: "Creo que puedo ayudarla a satisfacer su curiosidad". Se subió a la cama y se colocó detrás de Karura mientras Temari continuaba pasando el dedo por el borde del ano de su madre. La joven kunoichi le sonrió a su amante cuando él se paró frente a ella, ella empujó su dedo dentro de su madre incluso cuando se levantó y comenzó a chupar la polla de Naruto. El jinchuriki gimió cuando Temari sorbió ruidosamente su polla asegurándose de que fuera agradable y húmeda para su madre. Satisfecha con su trabajo, dejó que Naruto se deslizara de sus labios y liberó su dedo del trasero de Karura antes de extender una vez más las nalgas de su madre por su amante.

Naruto se agachó detrás de la mujer, que se tensó al sentir su cabeza de gallo presionar contra su entrada trasera. "Relájate Karura, lo tomaré con calma", dijo Naruto esperando que la kunoichi siguiera su consejo. Al sentir que la resistencia contra su salida disminuía, Naruto empujó un poco más fuerte y gimió junto con su nuevo amante cuando su gilipollas se abrió lo suficiente como para tomar la cabeza de su polla. Le introdujo el resto de su polla lentamente, causando que Karura se inquietara un poco como resultado de la sensación desconocida. Naruto se detuvo dándole tiempo para adaptarse. Fue una tarea difícil para ambos cuando Temari comenzó a lamer su polla y el anillo apretado del culo de su madre envuelto alrededor de ella. Naruto comenzó a reanudar la búsqueda de la lubricación adicional de la saliva de Temari que le ayudó en su empuje final.

En el fondo de Karura, comenzó a retirarse lentamente, pero una vez que un tercio de su longitud estaba libre, empujó hacia atrás. Le siguió dando golpes tan superficiales, hasta que sus gritos ligeramente incómodos se convirtieron en gemidos más placenteros. Luego aumentó la velocidad y la fuerza de su polla palpitante, así como se retiró a la mitad antes de volver a golpearla.

Naruto movió sus manos de las mejillas de su trasero que había estado acariciando para agarrar sus caderas antes de darle toda su longitud. Karura gritó cuando recibió la polla de Naruto a toda velocidad. Levantó la cara del colchón y sus gritos se suavizaron cuando Naruto comenzó a darle golpes superficiales una vez más. Él compensó, agarrándola por debajo de los brazos y tirándola contra su pecho. Él inclinó su rostro hacia él y la besó profundamente. Naruto luego retrocedió tirando de ella con él para que ella se recostara sobre su pecho. Ella gritó cuando la gravedad la obligó a subir a su polla, pero luego comenzó a perder la sensación que se había acumulado dentro de ella cuando Naruto se negó a moverse. Ella trató de moler su trasero contra su ingle para atraerlo a bombear su polla dentro de ella nuevamente, y aunque él gimió suavemente. Obstinadamente permaneció inmóvil.

Él le mordisqueó la oreja, antes de decir: "Te dejaré marcar el ritmo. Quiero verte montar mi polla hasta el final.

Karura se levantó y plantó sus pies en la cama antes de levantarse lentamente sobre su eje. Luego, igual que sin prisa, volvió a bajar. Miró por encima del hombro y sintió que su cuerpo se calentaba más cuando notó que los ojos de su amante estaban fijos en donde estaba envuelta alrededor de su eje. Ella aprovechó el sentimiento cuando comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de sus movimientos disfrutando del momento en que la mirada tranquila en la cara de Naruto comenzó a contorsionarse en una de placer ya que él no podía negar lo bien que se sentía su trasero.

Temari se movió ante su madre que rebotaba y la hizo apretar aún más alrededor de la polla dentro de ella cuando comenzó a frotar su clítoris. "O ... oh mierda ... Temari ..."

"¿Cómo se siente dentro de ti madre?" Temari preguntó con voz ronca.

"Mierda ... f ... fantástico ..." dijo Karura entre gemidos, "yo ... yo nunca ... nunca hubiera pensado que el sexo anal podría ser tan bueno".

"Solo el anal", dijo Temari bajando los labios hacia la teta de su madre. Karura arqueó su espalda deslizándose sobre sus rodillas y colocó sus manos contra el pecho de Naruto para mantenerse erguido. Ahora que su madre no estaba rebotando mientras clavaba su trasero en Naruto, a Temari le resultó más fácil deslizar dos de sus dedos dentro. Alejando su boca del tit que solía mamar de bebé, continuó: "¿Qué pasa con todos esos orgasmos que te di mientras esperábamos a que regresara nuestro semental? ¿Estás diciendo que no se sentían tan increíbles? Karura gimió cuando su hija metió los dedos dentro de ella. Temari comenzó a pasar la lengua sobre el pezón de su madre antes de pasarlo por su cuerpo, extrayendo sus dedos y agregó: "Hagamos una comparación lado a lado".

Toda la fuerza se desvaneció de los brazos de Karura y la hizo caer contra el pecho de Naruto cuando Temari apretó la boca contra el coño de su madre. Los gritos de la mujer duplicaron su volumen cuando Naruto envolvió un fuerte brazo alrededor de su torso y comenzó a bombear su polla dentro de su trasero. Se los tragaron un momento después cuando Karura volvió la cara hacia él y le sacó la lengua que Naruto rápidamente comenzó a chupar antes de entablar un beso húmedo y apasionado.

Bajó la mirada hacia el cuerpo de Karura y se encontró con la mirada de Temari mientras ella metía la lengua en lo profundo de su madre. Hizo un signo de mano en forma de más y un clon estalló para gustarle detrás de ella. Temari se vio obligada a apartar la boca cuando el clon empujó su polla dentro de su coño mojado. Ella gimió contenta ante la sensación de ser atravesada por la réplica perfecta de la polla de su amante, antes de reanudar su puta lengua del arrebato de su madre.

Karura estaba en el cielo ya que no podía pensar en un momento en el que se hubiera sentido tan sexualmente libre. O llevada a las alturas de placer que estaba experimentando actualmente. Su esposo había sido bastante competente en el cuidado de sus necesidades. Pero, había límites a lo que un hombre podía hacer. Sin mencionar que ella había sido demasiado tímida para liberarse del patrón normal que habían establecido o para intentar otras cosas como el anal, ya que sentía que no era digno que un Kage y su esposa se involucraran.

Karura no podía negar eso. ahora estaba completamente comprometida con Naruto ya que no podía rechazar lo que su hija le había dicho cuando había experimentado su polla por primera vez. Hubiera sido una parodia si Sand and Leaf hubiera seguido siendo enemigo ya que su hijo nunca habría encontrado a su primer amigo, y ella no estaría disfrutando de los beneficios de esa reunión.

Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando la polla dentro de ella se hinchó debido a que Temari comenzó a acariciar la pelota de Naruto. Con un último empujón, enterró a su domador de kunoichi, que Karura había escuchado a su hija describirlo la noche anterior, tan profundo como pudo antes de desatar un torrente de esperma dentro de sus intestinos. Karura se sintió dura por la sensación de fuego líquido que fluía a través de ella, así como Temari gritando su propio clímax en el fondo de su manguito.

El clon detrás de Temari estalló en humo después de entregar su semilla a su matriz. Lamió el coño de su madre para beber todos los líquidos que había liberado durante su orgasmo. Luego se subió encima de los dos y besó a su amante, dejándolo probar a su madre. Karura pronto bajó de su orgasmo orgásmico y también se abrió paso en el beso. Terminando el beso tripartito, Temari se echó hacia atrás y preguntó: "Dime, madre, ¿cómo se siente ser una puta para Uzumaki?"

"Ino," dijo Sakura, mientras el Yamanaka dirigía la pregunta a Karura.

La kunoichi Suna se sonrojó, pero se rió cuando dijo: "Está bien. Mi hija me preguntó lo mismo esta mañana. Centrándose en la rubia, agregó: "Y para responder a su pregunta se sintió fantástico".

Miya dejó escapar un suspiro interno, observando cómo la otra kunoichi se acumulaba para comenzar a preguntar sobre la experiencia de la mujer con el hombre que todos compartían. Había dejado de intentar detenerlos, ya que sabía que mientras Kurenai o, en menor medida, Kushina no estuvieran cerca, las mujeres tendían a no detenerse en sus actividades con el único hombre que vivía en el edificio. Miya admitiría estar un poco sorprendida por la rápida inversión de la mujer, pero considerando que parecía que tanto Tsunade como Gaara habían planeado algo así, se suponía que no debería haberlo estado.

La historia oficial de por qué Karura estaba viviendo en el Hidden Eddy Inn que le habían contado a Miya. Era que Karura había sido un experimento temprano para el Jutsu de reencarnación One's Own Life de Chiyo justo después de su muerte, excepto que se había utilizado un criminal condenado y, como tal, había tenido resultados mixtos. Aunque había resucitado, había permanecido en coma. Eso fue hasta después de la ola de chakra que había golpeado a Suna. La había despertado, pero Gaara había guardado las noticias en secreto para que se enviara a Konoha en secreto, ya que temía que los resultados fueran temporales. Con Konoha siendo golpeada por varias Chakra Waves, el Kazekage había sentido que serían las más adecuadas para asegurar que su madre estuviera bien.

Naturalmente, los eventos reales habían diferido de la historia de portada, pero Miya dudaba que alguien lo investigara demasiado de cerca. Incluso si lo hicieran, estaba segura de que Tsunade ya había logrado hacer parecer que ella, Sakura y Shizune habían sido las que trataban a la mujer durante su estancia en Konoha en la mansión de Kiyomi. Miya se preguntó cómo pretendían tratar con Kabuto ya que él sabría la verdad, pero sospechaba que Naruto, aunque consciente del peligro, no iba a permitir que su nuevo amante volviera a su hogar y a sus hijos.

Tomando un sorbo de su té, se vio obligada a admitir que era algo que admiraba del joven. No dejó que sus preocupaciones le impidieran hacer lo que creía correcto, y haber conocido el placer de reunirse con su madre. Tenía la intención de dejar que su amigo disfrutara lo mismo. Aún así, Miya sintió que era un juego peligroso, ya que en la actualidad Kabuto podría estar lo suficientemente interesado en Naruto como para quedarse callado para ver qué estaba haciendo. Pero darle más piezas de rompecabezas podría volver a perseguirlo en algún momento.

Miya se encogió de hombros mentalmente, ya que podría ser ventajoso para ella, especialmente si Kabuto compartía su conocimiento con Tobi. Tenía pocas dudas de que la que deseaba ver muerta, Kisame, todavía estaba trabajando con el hombre enmascarado de alguna manera. Si ese fuera el caso, entonces si se movieran contra Naruto, ella estaría en una posición privilegiada para vengarse del hombre pez. Sin embargo, Miya se sorprendió cuando sus pensamientos sobre Kisame no inspiraron el fuerte odio habitual que solían hacer. En su lugar, sintió una extraña sensación de culpa al imaginarse unos ojos azules puros mirándola con desilusión.

Ella frunció el ceño cuando sus pensamientos se volvieron hacia Naruto, y cómo él no aprobaba exactamente su devoción decidida a eliminar a Kisame del mundo. La rubia no discutió que hacer eso probablemente haría del mundo un lugar mejor, pero había afirmado repetidamente que estaba preocupado por el efecto que tendría sobre ella. No podía negar que quizás había algunos paralelismos entre su deseo y el de Sasuke. Pero ella le había dicho que no había necesidad de preocuparse ya que con la muerte de Mizukage anterior su búsqueda de venganza terminaría con Kisame.

Naruto no parecía convencido, y una parte de Miya quizás se vio obligada a admitir que podría estar mintiéndose a sí misma. La razón principal por la que había comenzado a dudar de la verdad de su declaración fue una simple pregunta que Naruto le había hecho la última vez que habían hablado sobre el tema: "Después de matarlo, ¿qué sigue?"

Había sido una pregunta que para su sorpresa no había podido responder. Después de todo, incluso con el aumento de su chakra y el desarrollo de un estilo de lucha que ella creía que le daría la ventaja contra Kisame. Se vio obligada a admitir que había una probabilidad mejor que la media de que no sobreviviría al encuentro. Pero siempre que lo hizo, y Kisame murió en su espada, todavía no podía imaginar qué pretendía hacer con su vida.

Había considerado quedarse y dirigir la posada, pero sintió que si completaba su objetivo, entonces no merecería quedarse. Después de todo, las mujeres que se quedaron allí junto con el hombre al que estaban obligadas estaban dedicadas a ideas más elevadas y luego a la venganza. No pensó que la obligarían a salir, pero no sabía si podría quedarse en ese lugar. Pero eso dejó la pregunta de qué planeaba hacer después. Ella frunció el ceño ya que todavía no podía pensar en nada, pero al escuchar un divertido comentario de Ino sobre su aspecto tan serio se centró de nuevo en el presente, "¿Por qué tienes el ceño fruncido tanto?"

"Nada importante", respondió Miya recogiendo su té para tomar otro sorbo.

"Oh", dijo Ino obviamente incrédulo, "pensé que tal vez estabas celoso de que Karura pudiera disfrutar la polla de Naruto, pero aún no lo has hecho".

Miya escupió su té mientras balbuceaba, "W ... qué ... no seas ridícula".

"¿Qué tiene de ridículo eso?" Ino respondió casi infantilmente. "He visto la forma en que lo miras cuando él y Ayame te dan lecciones de cocina juntos. Apuesto a que te imaginas a ti mismo en el lugar de Ayame cuando la abraza por detrás mientras ella está revolviendo algo en la estufa.

Miya no negó que las palabras de la mujer tuvieran algo de verdad ya que Ayame había comenzado recientemente a ayudar a Naruto con las lecciones de cocina que le dio a cambio de su ayuda para practicar su habilidad con las armas. Verlos a los dos juntos, mientras actuaban tiernamente el uno con el otro, mientras los tres cocinaban llenó a Miya de una sensación de anhelo. Pero, ella había mantenido su deseo de matar a Kisame por demasiado tiempo para ser disuadida de su búsqueda auto-designada. Algo que ella imaginaba que Naruto la obligaría a hacer antes de tomarla como amante, por lo que empujó esos pensamientos a un lugar vacío dentro de ella. Sin embargo, se preguntó si realmente estaba tan vacío como creía, ya que sus deseos por el rubio parecían crecer mientras su odio por Kisame parecía estar disminuyendo.

Ino sonrió mientras decía: "Estoy segura de que es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que te des cuenta de la verdad".

"¿Cual es?" Miya preguntó mientras sentía que todos los ojos de las otras mujeres en la mesa se concentraban en ella.

"Que ya te has enamorado de él", dijo Ino con una sonrisa deslumbrante, "Todavía no has comenzado a cosechar los beneficios".

"Estás equivocado", dijo Miya con confianza. Pero comenzó a marchitarse cuando notó cómo las sonrisas comenzaron a aparecer en los rostros de las otras mujeres como si ahora estuvieran viendo lo mismo que los Yamanaka.

"¿Confío en que no experimentó ninguna dificultad para localizar este artículo?" Kiyomi preguntó dirigiéndose a la mujer que estaba detrás de ella mientras examinaba una tableta de piedra antigua en su estudio, que la mujer había traído.

"No más de lo habitual", respondió ella.

La cabeza roja se volvió alzando una ceja mientras observaba la apariencia de la joven. Llevaba una sudadera naranja de manga corta debajo de la cual llevaba una camisa blanca de manga larga. También llevaba pantalones cargo azules que obviamente apreciaban los bolsillos en su profesión elegida como aventurera. Los usaba metidos en las botas rojas que usaba para proteger sus pies de las criaturas y el terreno áspero de las áreas que solía explorar para encontrar los objetos exóticos o antiguos que intercambiaba.

La mujer sonrió mientras agregaba la lectura del libro. incredulidad en los ojos de su cliente, "Oye, cuando intercambias lo extraño e inusual, incluso las cosas extrañas que veo pueden parecer algo mundano".

"Supongo que sí", admitió Kiyomi preguntándose brevemente cómo reaccionaría la mujer si supiera que estaba trabajando para un Bijuu. "Agradezco su ayuda y discreción".

La joven se encogió de hombros antes de responder: "Mi tío siempre me dice que mantener un perfil bajo es una necesidad en esta profesión. Pero tengo curiosidad; había objetos mucho más valiosos en ese templo. ¿Por qué estás tan interesado en esa tableta? Sin mencionar, ¿cómo supiste dónde encontrar ese templo?

Kiyomi se volvió hacia la piedra, que aunque no podía leer el extraño lenguaje representado en ella. Tenía imágenes antiguas talladas que detallaban lo que ella creía que había llevado a la civilización que lo había creado a la ruina. Lo que la molestó fue que una de las tallas representaba a un hombre, que tenía la mitad de su cuerpo cubierto como si fuera una mortaja de algún tipo. Era difícil de decir ya que la piedra realmente no diferenciaba los colores. Pero la mitad envuelta de la figura se levantó casi como si una segunda piel cubriera esa porción. Pasó los dedos sobre algunos de los jeroglíficos y se detuvo al reconocer uno de los símbolos. Tenía una forma algo diferente de lo que era actualmente, pero Kiyomi no tuvo muchos problemas para reconocerlo como un precursor temprano del actual mon del Clan Senju.

Consciente de que la mujer estaba esperando respuestas a sus preguntas, Kiyomi se volvió hacia ella y cruzó los brazos divertida y preguntó: "¿Tu tío no te advirtió sobre los peligros de tener demasiada curiosidad".

Los ojos marrones de la mujer brillaron traviesamente, tal vez sintiendo que Kiyomi no la estaba amenazando. Ella inclinó la cabeza, pero dijo: "Lo ha hecho, pero mi tío Jackie tiende a ser demasiado cauteloso por su propio bien".

"Veo que Tenten tenía razón acerca de ti", respondió Kiyomi. "Me alegra que me haya recomendado, Jade".

"Conoces a Tenten", dijo sorprendida Jade Chan, la sobrina del propietario de la Casa de las Dagas de Konoha.

"De hecho, somos conocidos", dijo Kiyomi con una sonrisa suave, "pertenece a la Asociación de Mujeres de Baño que se reúne aquí".

"¿No te refieres a la Asociación de Mujeres Bañadoras de Konoha?"

"Nos hemos expandido desde entonces y hemos invitado a miembros de varios pueblos y países. Supongo que se puede decir que llamarlo así sería perjudicar a las mujeres de fuera de Konoha que son miembros ", dijo Kiyomi antes de darse la vuelta.

"¿Y cómo uno se convierte en miembro?"

"Bueno, no hay ningún método de reclutamiento definido real", respondió Kiyomi. "¿Estás interesado en ser miembro?"

"En realidad no, parece que ya casi no estoy en el pueblo debido a la cantidad de solicitudes que he recibido. Pero no respondiste mi pregunta.

"Bueno, digamos que otro conocido mío descubrió ese templo hace mucho tiempo", dijo Kiyomi volviendo a la tableta. "Considerando ciertos eventos, sintió que podría contener algunos artefactos que podrían contener algún tipo de pista".

"¿Te refieres a la apariencia del Kyuubi Negro?"

Los ojos de Kiyomi se abrieron de sorpresa, pero recuperó la compostura antes de enfrentarse a la mujer. "Esa es una suposición bastante específica. ¿Qué rezar le lleva a creer eso?

Jade se acercó a la tableta y señaló el antiguo símbolo de Senju. "La aparición de un Kyuubi completamente negro ha asustado a bastantes personas de influencia. Al igual que usted, están recurriendo a la historia para ver si tal cosa ha sucedido antes. Como los clanes más estrechamente asociados con el Kyuubi eran el Senju y el Uchiha cuando reconocí que la tableta probablemente se refiere a ambos, es por eso que la traje. Supuse que también lo estabas investigando. Estoy seguro de que le preocupa qué tipo de efecto puede tener una apariencia similar en sus intereses comerciales ".

"Es cierto, reconozco la cresta de Senju, pero ¿estás diciendo que esta tableta también se refiere al Uchiha?"

Jade asintió mientras señalaba un símbolo muy diferente al actual símbolo Uchiha del abanico. "Este sería el símbolo que el clan Uchiha usó hasta hace unos diez mil años, cuando evolucionó a una representación más cercana de lo que hoy conocemos".

Kiyomi buscó en sus recuerdos y todavía tenía dificultades para recordar haber visto el símbolo, pero sinceramente había estado menos inclinado a estudiar a los hombres y mujeres que lo usaban y luego los destruía cuando los encontraban. "Fascinante, pero ¿cómo sabes eso?"

Jade frunció el ceño al recordar varias experiencias pasadas con clientes. "Hay muchas personas interesadas en recolectar reliquias antiguas asociadas con varios clanes. Pero debido a que el Uchiha usó un símbolo tan diferente en el pasado, muchos de los coleccionistas más aficionados necesitan estar seguros de que los artefactos que llevan este símbolo son de hecho del Uchiha. Incluso uno se negó a pagarme a pesar de las molestias que pasé por conseguirlo ".

"Bien, ten la seguridad de que no tienes que preocuparte por eso en este caso", dijo Kiyomi moviéndose hacia el otro lado del escritorio. Sacó un montón de dinero y se lo entregó a la joven.

"Aquí hay más de lo que acordamos", dijo Jade capaz de decir, ya que las facturas envueltas eran fácilmente el doble de lo que esperaba recibir.

"Tal vez esperaba contratarte como empleado", dijo Kiyomi volviendo. Jade parecía un poco incómoda ya que tenía experiencia con tales arreglos en el pasado en los que una persona que la colocaba en el retenedor esperaría la primera grieta en los artefactos que encontró y, a veces, incluso exigiría que atormentara a otros clientes. Kiyomi rápidamente trató de tranquilizar a la mujer de que no era una persona así al decir: "No quisiera ponerlo en una posición que lo haga sentir incómodo". Simplemente le pido que si se encuentra con otros artículos que cumplan con los criterios que le di durante sus viajes y que no están destinados a otros, podría darme la oportunidad de hacer una oferta primero ".

"Eso no debería ser un problema", dijo Jade metiendo el dinero en un bolsillo. "Incluso te daré calcos de artículos que ya se han prometido a otros clientes".

"Excelente", dijo el pelirrojo complacido, "me pondré en contacto con usted a través de los canales habituales si aparece otra ubicación que llame mi atención. Confío en que puedas verte a ti mismo.

Jade asintió, girándose para irse justo cuando una hermosa mujer rubia de piel oscura entró en la habitación. Había otras tres mujeres que la seguían, seguidas de una mujer de cabello rubio claro con gafas. Jade caminó dándoles una gran sensación de que las tres mujeres que seguían a la primera rubia eran bastante particulares sobre cuán cercanas se acercaban las personas a la mujer que parecía estar a cargo. Ella le hizo un comentario a Jade, pero cortés asintió antes de pasar a su lado para acercarse a Kiyomi. La joven aventurera encontró su curiosidad alcanzada por el extraño grupo, pero estaba segura de que si se detenía, sería invitada a irse antes de que se discutiera algo significativo. Todavía, sus sentidos le dijeron que algo grande estaba sucediendo, así que pensé que podría investigar algunos rumores relacionados con otros artefactos de Senju o Uchiha para no solo demostrar que era digna de la tarifa de retención que le habían dado. Pero también quizás para saber qué era lo que la pelirroja esperaba discernir de las reliquias y qué relación podría tener con el presente.

Tier esperó hasta que la mujer se fue antes de preguntar: "¿No la vas a acompañar?"

"Si deseas verla en la puerta ser mi invitada", dijo Kiyomi saludando a Shiho hacia adelante.

"Lady Tier no es tu botones tú ..."

"Te sugiero que recuerdes a quién te estás dirigiendo", dijo Kiyomi disparando una punzada de intención asesina al ardiente Emilou Apacci que la hizo alejarse, ya que por un momento vio a la pelirroja como la bestia que había sido. le dio una sonrisa antes de lanzarse hacia adelante para tragársela.

Tier se interpuso entre Kiyomi y la mujer de cabello negro, que cayó de rodillas cuando la visión terminó. "¿Es sabio encender tu chakra antes de que tu invitado se vaya?"

"Creo que encontrarás que mi control es tal que fuera de esta habitación nadie sintió nada", respondió Kiyomi volteándose. "Deberías considerar silenciar a tu hermana seguidora antes de que su boca escriba un cheque que no puede cobrar".

Emilou parecía que estaba considerando cobrarle al Bijuu de nueve colas, pero Tier extendió la mano para decirle que no se molestara. Cambiando de tema, preguntó: "¿Parece que el antiguo templo tenía algo de valor después de todo?"

"De hecho", dijo Kiyomi felizmente antes de volverse hacia Shiho, quien había ignorado las disputas para comenzar a estudiar la tableta.

El criptógrafo sacó un libro de su bolsa y lo buscó mientras decía: "Si tuviera que adivinar, diría que esta tableta es anterior incluso al Imperio Gelel. ¿Dónde fue encontrado?

"En un templo ubicado en un volcán extinto dentro de lo que actualmente es la Tierra de la Tierra", respondió Tier haciendo que Shiho la mirara.

Kiyomi leyó la pregunta en su rostro, así que la respondió diciendo: "Tier fue el que me dio una idea de esas ruinas. Los usaba como hogar cuando intentaba pasar desapercibida en los últimos siglos ".

"¿Sabías sobre esta tableta específicamente?" Shiho preguntó dirigiendo su atención a las antiguas Cinco Colas que se habían desprendido de dos y parte de su voluntad de dar vida a sus seguidores.

Tier se acercó a ella aunque ella ya sabía la respuesta, pero se detuvo para inspeccionarla. "No, sin embargo, se sentía como un lugar prudente ya que estaba lleno de varios tesoros. Kiyomi fue quien le dio a la mujer qué criterios buscar ".

El enfoque de Shiho se desvió hacia la pelirroja que explicó: "Simplemente le dije que trajera cualquier escrito u otros artefactos relacionados con el Senju o el Uchiha. Según Jade, este cuenta una historia relacionada con ambos.

Shiho asintió reconociendo la antigua cresta de Senju, aunque tan atrás no se llamaba así al Clan. Tendría que investigar un poco sobre el Uchiha ya que no reconocía ningún símbolo que pudiera estar relacionado con el clan. Kiyomi lo señaló probablemente adivinando lo que había estado buscando. La mujer con gafas lo dibujó en su libro pensando que encontrar el símbolo podría ayudarla a traducir el resto de la tableta.

Sacó un poco de papel y carbón, lo colocó sobre la tableta y comenzó a frotar para poder traducir la tableta en su casa donde tenía todos sus libros.

Apacci observó con cierto grado de aburrimiento y preguntó: "¿Por qué perder el tiempo desenterrando viejos pedazos de basura? ¿Cómo sabías que algo relacionado con esos clanes estaría incluso en el templo?

Kiyomi observó a Shiho continuar enrollando el carbón sobre el papel mientras respondía: "No lo hice. Por lo que sé, ese templo no tenía nada que ver con ninguno de los clanes, pero cuando Tier describió que estaba cargado de artefactos, sentí que valía la pena echarle un vistazo. Los tesoros no tienden a permanecer en un solo lugar, sino que pasan de un reino a otro según quién conquista a quién. Es posible que cualquier civilización establezca ese templo lo hicieron después de destruir a varios otros y tomar lo que alguna vez les perteneció. No estoy tan interesado en los artefactos en sí, sino en las historias que cuentan ".

Cyan, a diferencia de su compañero seguidor de Tier, estaba interesado en lo que estaba sucediendo y le preguntó: "¿Qué es lo que esperas aprender?"

Kiyomi frunció el ceño, incapaz de explicarlo por sí misma, pero declaró: "Espero ver si estos cultistas que se hacen llamar los Fallecidos de la Luna se han cruzado con cualquiera de los clanes en el pasado. De acuerdo con los que habéis hablado junto con mis hermanos, este culto ha existido de una forma u otra durante el tiempo que hemos existido. Considerando lo rápido que se están extendiendo, no me parece demasiado difícil de creer ".

Mila cruzó los brazos apoyada contra una de las estanterías de libros de Kiyomi antes de preguntar: "Supuse que se estaban extendiendo debido a la aparición de ese Kyuubi Negro. Todos estos humanos están en pánico al afirmar que es una señal del fin de los tiempos ".

"Sin embargo, sabemos mejor, ¿no?" Kiyomi respondió. "La doctrina de estos cultistas está demasiado bien definida para que sea algo que acaba de surgir. Además, la forma en que aparecieron por todo el lugar en lugar de una ubicación central parecería sugerir que ya había células instaladas que aprovecharon la repentina aparición del Kyuubi negro y los temores que creó para adoctrinar a nuevos seguidores ".

"¿Pero cuál es el juego final?" Apacci preguntó pasándose la mano frustrada por el cabello sin disfrutar de la conversación, ya que la mayor parte estaba pasando por su cabeza.

"Eso es lo que espero encontrar al examinar los artefactos estrechamente asociados con el Senju y el Uchiha", respondió Kiyomi. "Sabemos que esos clanes descendieron de Tier y del padre del mío. Si estos cultistas están de alguna manera conectados con las Diez Colas o la Diosa Conejo como su nombre lo sugiere, entonces es probable que en algún momento se hayan cruzado con un clan u otro ". Kiyomi se volvió hacia la tableta justo cuando Shiho estaba terminando su tarea. Kiyomi se detuvo mirando las imágenes negras y los jeroglíficos en el papel. Se concentró en la imagen central del hombre medio envuelto viendo la línea blanca donde había estado la porción elevada de la tableta, caminando hacia el artefacto que le pidió a Shiho el carbón que había usado. Luego comenzó a colorear la parte elevada del hombre que había asumido que estaba cubierta por una mortaja,

"¿Qué pasa, Kiyomi?", Preguntó Tier preguntándose qué había provocado las acciones de su hermana.

"No estoy seguro. Probablemente estoy agarrando pajillas, pero entre los múltiples seres que se hacen llamar Zetsu hay uno que es mitad blanco y mitad negro ", dijo Bijuu de nueve colas preguntándose qué podría significar si Zetsu, o al menos la mitad negra fuera tan viejos como ellos si no más viejos. "Konan declaró que a veces podían separarse y operar independientemente uno del otro".

Apacci se molestó cuando la pausa de Bijuu se alargó y la incitó diciendo: "¿Y?"

"Entonces, me pregunto si este Zetsu Negro está cortado del mismo paño que el blanco. Sabemos que existen varios blancos, así que, ¿por qué solo hemos encontrado uno negro?

"¿Que importa?" Mila preguntó encogiéndose de hombros.

Tier fue quien respondió cuando ella respondió: "Habíamos operado bajo el supuesto de que el objetivo de Akatsuki de capturarnos Bijuu era un complot que Madara comenzó y que Tobi parecía continuar. Habíamos creído que este era un plan que se estaba preparando durante décadas, pero tal vez sea aún más antiguo ".

"Tal vez", dijo Kiyomi, aunque una parte de ella no creía que ese fuera exactamente el caso, "O tal vez es solo un plan que tardó décadas en desplegarse y que probablemente hemos arruinado. Sin embargo, como un panadero con múltiples pasteles en el horno, incluso si uno se deshace, hay otros para tomar el lugar de los planes anteriores. Eso significaría que incluso un hombre tan astuto como Madara era el peón de otra persona. Kiyomi miró la tableta que ahora se sentía aludida a un hombre que estaba medio cubierto de oscuridad casi como una segunda piel. "Un hombre que podría jugar incluso a ese bastardo como un aficionado de rango es realmente algo de lo que se debe tener cuidado y qué lugar sería mejor para que tal criatura vea su peón trabajar como un aparente torpe". Lo mantendría cerca y le permitiría influir en aquellos que desconocen sus verdaderas intenciones, ya que no son más sabios.

"¿Pero para qué?" Tier le preguntó al ceño fruncido que llevaba puesto que era fácil de escuchar pero que no veía debido al cuello alto de su chaqueta. "El objetivo de Akatsuki era capturarnos y sellarnos en la estatua que reviviría las Diez Colas. Sin embargo, creo que nos habríamos dado cuenta si tal cosa se hubiera intentado en el pasado ".

"Estoy de acuerdo, pero había condiciones probables que debían lograrse antes de que tal cosa pudiera intentarse", dijo Kiyomi moviéndose a una de sus sillas de respaldo alto en la que se sentó regiamente. "A pesar de que ponemos fin a su capacidad para sellarnos, esta condición aún puede estar activa, lo que significa que si este culto es solo una continuación de la verdadera trama del maestro de títeres, la amenaza que representan puede no disminuir tanto como esperamos".

"¿Que importa?" Apacci dijo despectivamente: "Incluso si sellan el Zorro Negro y ocho colas, no pueden hacer una mierda después de eso".

"Ese no es necesariamente el caso", dijo Shiho doblando el papel que planeaba usar para traducir la tableta. "Si este culto está conectado de alguna manera con el Black Zetsu, entonces el hecho de que el Kyuubi negro sea parte de su religión significa que en algún momento podrían intentar capturarlo. El conocimiento de que está contenido en Sora no es bien conocido fuera de los rangos superiores de Konoha y las aldeas de nuestra alianza, pero tampoco está clasificado. Estoy seguro de que a estas alturas Black Zetsu sabe todo lo que necesita sobre cómo nació Bijuu. Dudo que hubiera importado si hubiera sido clasificado tampoco. Pero independientemente, el punto es que podría tener toneladas de seguidores dispuestos a tomar pedazos de un Bijuu en sí mismos para quizás actuar como incubadoras para más. Sin mencionar si es mucho mayor que incluso Madara,

Cyan intervino: "La mayor pregunta sería cuántos necesitaría crear".

"No estoy tan segura de que sea lo más grande", dijo Kiyomi cruzando las piernas y doblando las manos sobre las rodillas. "Pero ciertamente es importante".

"Entonces, ¿qué consideras que es?" Mila preguntó.

Volviendo a mirar la tableta, dijo: "Supongo que la pregunta que más me interesa saber sería si Black Zetsu es realmente un ser inmortal trabajando para revivir los Diez Colas. Entonces, ¿por qué está trabajando hacia ese objetivo y en nombre de quién?

Shiho comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta diciendo: "Bueno, aquí espero que al menos algunos de ellos puedan ser respondidos una vez que sepa de dónde vino esta tableta y qué dice".

Kiyomi observó a la joven irse para comenzar su tarea antes de concentrarse nuevamente en la tableta mientras se preguntaba qué historia contaba. Sin embargo, una parte de ella sospechaba que ya tenía una idea decente de haber sido una vez un peón entre una lucha similar entre los Uchiha y Senju. Una lucha que no dudaba de que, aunque los jugadores principales pudieron haber cambiado a lo largo de los milenios, un tema similar se había repetido una y otra vez. Al mirar el carbón que cubría la mitad de la figura en el centro de la tableta, también creyó que tal vez estaban cerca de averiguar por qué.

La mujer que se había convertido en Miya Asama había sido derrotada. Siempre había sospechado que era una posibilidad mientras permaneciera en el Hidden Eddy Inn. Después de todo, ella había notado que a medida que el tiempo que pasaba en la casa había crecido, su estricta aplicación previa de mantener las travesuras sexuales en las que Naruto y sus amantes se habían comprometido había disminuido lentamente. La rendición final ocurrió después de la cena cuando Naruto regresó de una cita con Ayame donde había comprado el vestido que usaría para la Gran Inauguración de Whirling Tides Manor. Tan pronto como se sentaron para unirse a las otras mujeres, Miya le pidió que practicara para probar que no iba a sucumbir a los encantos de Naruto.

Naruto había aceptado rápidamente siempre entrenar, así que ya que había cenado con Ayame, se dirigió rápidamente con ella para cambiarse y ponerse ropa adecuada. Miya había dudado de que eso fuera todo lo que Naruto y Ayame habían hecho, pero le había dado tiempo para asistir a la limpieza después de la comida. Mientras limpiaba, reflexionó sobre los cambios que había notado en sí misma al ver su reflejo en el agua jabonosa. Naturalmente, su cara, cuerpo y color de cabello fueron cambios obvios que fueron modificados por Kiyomi. Sin embargo, lo que más le llamó la atención fueron sus ojos, que habían sido fríos y sin vida desde que Kisame había intentado matarla junto con el resto de su División Cypher para proteger los secretos que poseían. Ahora, aunque parecían mucho más cálidos y expresivos. En verdad, incluso cuando había castigado a algunos de los kunoichi y Naruto por dejarse llevar por sus lujurias, es decir, al dar un golpe rápido con su bokken en el cráneo del delincuente. Siempre podía sentir la leve sonrisa que lucía mientras lo hacía. En verdad, podía decir que todo su tiempo en el Hidden Eddy Inn había estado lleno de momentos en que las mujeres y el hombre que vivían allí la habían aceptado.

Además, a veces sentía como si la hubieran incluido en sus escapadas sexuales, ya que llegaría a una habitación segura de que algo había sucedido, pero solo sería recibida por un Naruto ligeramente desaliñado y con la Kunoichi con la que había estado en ese momento. Ella emitiría un aura ligeramente demoníaca que causó que el Purple Oni se enfrentara al genjutsu que solía aparecer mientras preguntaba si se habían portado mal. Le pareció divertido la forma en que Naruto todavía se derrumbaba y admitía sus fechorías cada vez que aparecía, a pesar de estar segura de que podría vencerla si la empujaban. Aún a pesar de eso, la kunoichi parecía haber hecho un juego al ver quién podía estar con Naruto a la intemperie sin ser atrapado.

Miya estaba bastante segura de que Naruto le había colocado un sello de rastreo en algún momento ya que no había sorprendido a nadie que actuara de manera inapropiada recientemente. Aún así, podía entrar en una habitación y casi estaría segura de que Naruto y uno de sus amantes habían estado allí, lo que le haría preguntarse qué había sucedido exactamente y que su cuerpo respondiera adecuadamente. Intentaría sacar esos sentimientos de su mente, pero se hizo cada vez más difícil cuando notó que cada vez más mujeres se unían al Harén. Supuso que la unión de Toka había sido la más difícil de ignorar ya que la mujer había sido tan infeliz antes de convertirse en una de las amantes de Naruto. Ver su comportamiento actual y ser un perpetuo delincuente de momentos furtivos con Naruto fuera de su habitación, hizo que la casera de cabello púrpura se preguntara qué tan bien debe sentirse estar atado a él.

Pero nuevamente fue devuelta a su deseo de matar a Kisame, y aunque no era tan fuerte como antes. No podía negar que todavía existía. Considerando lo que había sucedido con el antiguo amigo de Naruto, Sasuke, supuso que en el momento en que su espada probara la carne de Kisame ya no sería bienvenida en la posada. Miya frunció el ceño al pensar que no estaba segura de que su venganza valiera tal cosa por más tiempo, pero al verla fruncir el ceño en el agua jabonosa se dio cuenta de que había estado soñando despierta durante bastante tiempo. Había maldecido al girar el reloj para ver que había pasado mucho tiempo después de haber dicho que se encontraría con Naruto por un combate, por lo que rápidamente se secó las manos para encontrarse con él en la sala de entrenamiento.

La habitación en la que Miya estaba acostada mientras terminaba de recordar qué pensamientos habían estado pasando por su mente antes de verse derrotada. Ella culpó a Ino por eso cuando recordó haber corrido a la sala de entrenamiento ubicada en la posada solo para encontrar a Naruto apoyado contra la pared trasera con Ino agachado ante él y su polla enterrada en su garganta. "S ... mierda Ino", dijo Naruto nerviosamente al notar que Miya estaba parada en la puerta, especialmente cuando sus ojos se dirigieron a las espadas de madera en sus estantes.

Sin embargo, Ino ni siquiera se había movido cuando dejó que Naruto se soltara de sus labios antes de moverse hacia un lado, dándole a Miya su primera vista sin obstrucciones del pedazo de carne que Naruto había usado para atarle tantas kunoichi mientras ella le bajaba la lengua. Como tal, Miya no sabía si estaba decepcionada o aliviada cuando Ino volvió a subir su longitud chupando su polla una vez más mientras meneaba la cabeza. Sin embargo, la casera se dio cuenta de que tenía la garganta seca y que intentó calmar tosiendo ligeramente.

Naruto lo tomó mientras intentaba llamar su atención, así que comenzó a decir: "Yo ... Ino ... necesitas ... maldición ..."

Miya podía escuchar el aumento de la succión del kunoichi y adivinó que la fuerza de Naruto se desvaneció cuando sus manos la agarraron por la nuca como si todo lo que pudiera hacer fuera aguantar. Supuso que eso no estaba lejos de la verdad como un momento después, "¡Oh ... mierda, me estoy corriendo!"

Miya sintió que la sequedad en su garganta se hacía más fuerte cuando pudo escuchar a Ino tragando saliva para seguir el ritmo que inundaba su boca. Mantuvo su boca envuelta alrededor de su polo por unos momentos después de que terminó de pasar su lengua alrededor de la cabeza sensible para recoger más de su batido de proteínas favorito antes de dejarlo salir de sus labios con un sonido refrescante, "Ahhh, gracias por el postre Naruto ". Luego, rápidamente empujando su polla dentro de sus pantalones cortos, ella se puso de pie y con un salto en su paso mientras caminaba por Miya dijo: "Él es todo tuyo".

Naruto le dio a su amante una sacudida divertida de su mano y una sonrisa suave que se desvaneció al darse cuenta de que ahora estaba solo con la mujer que en más de una ocasión lo había golpeado en la cabeza para exhibiciones similares. "Um ... puedo explicar ..."

"No parece haber mucho motivo para ello", dijo Miya moviéndose hacia el estante de cuchillas de madera, "Es bastante evidente lo que sucedió. Me sorprende que no haya tropezado con más de esas escenas recientemente. Sin duda, el resultado de un sello de seguimiento que me ha puesto.

Se dio cuenta de que había dado en el blanco, ya que por un momento su cara parecía querer preguntar cómo se enteró. Ella admitió que él la impresionó con su honestidad ya que, en lugar de tratar de mentir, dijo: "Bueno, te lo puse para ahorrarte de ellos ... y mi cráneo".

Miya se rió ligeramente al suponer que aunque el castigo se había extendido para las mujeres, Naruto no había sido tan afortunado. "Supongo que podría ver por qué tomarías tanta precaución".

Naruto asintió antes de agregar, "También es para que yo pueda saber si tú o las otras mujeres que viven aquí no están atadas a mí en peligro".

"Un grupo que parece estar disminuyendo", dijo la casera genuinamente conmovida por la preocupación cuando Naruto recogió su arma más nueva, los palos de combate que Tenten le había comprado.

Naruto se encogió de hombros y respondió: "Supongo que es verdad. Pero no fue por eso que te puse la marca en ti o en Kurenai. Para ella, se trataba más de mantener en secreto mis muchas relaciones, mientras evitaba que te enredaras en ellas. Pero también siento que ambos son parte de mi familia, así que quiero estar allí en caso de que algo te suceda ".

El antiguo Kiri-nin sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad, y también se sorprendió de cómo Naruto veía a las mujeres solteras que vivían bajo lo que en última instancia podría considerarse su techo. Aun así, sospechaba que la escena que había encontrado había sido una trama orquestada por la rubia kunoichi que había salido de la habitación. Miya era muy consciente de que, aunque Ino no estaba particularmente celosa de las mujeres libres de tener más intimidad con Naruto fuera de lugares como el Den o el Hidden Eddy Inn cuando ella o Kurenai no estaban cerca. Ella lo deseaba en un ambiente más hogareño que el Den subterráneo y probablemente deseaba que ocasionalmente pudiera ser la novia oficial como Ayame, o más a menudo se uniera a él como Sakura y Fu. Con ese fin, Miya creía que Ino no estaría contenta hasta que todas las mujeres del Hidden Eddy Inn estuvieran atadas a su amante, por lo que al menos tenía un hogar con su amante donde era libre de expresar sus sentimientos. Por las miradas que Miya había recibido en la cena, supuso que más de una kunoichi podría haber sentido lo mismo.

Miya sospechaba que la kunoichi obtendría lo que quería más temprano que tarde, pero en su caso, probablemente no estaría en la forma que esperaban, ya que probablemente se iría una vez que se enfrentara a Kisame. Ya sea muriendo a manos de Kisame o como resultado de sus acciones, creyó que le pedirían que se fuera. Mientras pensaba eso, otra vez la había tomado por sorpresa lo infeliz que tal cosa la hacía. Con la esperanza de reenfocarse en su autodenominada tarea de venganza, sacó su bokken y asumió que su postura esperaba que Naruto hiciera lo mismo antes de atacar.

Miya había sido derrotada por el rubio en su repuesto ya que, aunque acababa de comenzar a entrenar con los palos de combate, todavía era increíblemente competente con él. El Kiri-nin asumió que era porque se ajustaban mejor a su personalidad que las cuchillas que había estado usando de antemano. Ella creía esto ya que las armas, aunque podían ser mortales, le permitieron a Naruto concentrar su fuerza en la ofensiva sin el mismo miedo a mutilar y matar que tenían las cuchillas de chakra. Como tal, no se contuvo como lo había hecho cuando entrenaba con sus cuchillos. Aún así, aunque Naruto la había golpeado enganchando uno de los palos debajo de su rodilla y sacándola de sus pies. Ella le había enseñado la lección de ser demasiado misericordioso al golpearle el tobillo con su espada al golpear el suelo y dejarla sin aliento.

"No es justo que hicieras trampa", dijo Naruto frotando el punto sensible que había golpeado después de caer al suelo.

"Si vas a usar un arma no diseñada para matar, entonces debes estar en guardia para que un oponente se aproveche de eso", advirtió Miya todavía demasiado cansada para sentarse pero volteando la cabeza para mirarlo.

Ella apartó la mirada rápidamente y vio que sus mejillas se sonrojaban cuando sus brillantes ojos se volvieron hacia ella y una cálida sonrisa apareció en sus labios: "Supongo que es verdad. Podría haber ganado la pelea, pero habría tenido dificultades para ganar la próxima si perdiera el pie en el proceso ". Cuando la casera no miró hacia atrás, sino que apartó la mirada, preguntó: "Oye, ¿qué pasa?"

"Nada", dijo Miya culpando a Ino por su repentina timidez.

"Ahora eso es mentira", dijo Naruto sin comprar su respuesta, "Tu chakra no estaba tan contenido como normalmente lo guardas cuando entrenamos". Se encendió durante nuestro partido bastante más de lo habitual. Puedes decirme qué es lo que te molesta, si nos estaba atrapando a Ino ya mí ... "

" No fue eso ", dijo Miya, aunque una parte de su timidez ciertamente lo era. Sin embargo, sospechaba que la razón por la cual su control estricto sobre su chakra había disminuido se debía a las dudas que había sentido con respecto a su deseo de venganza. Recibió confirmación de tal cosa sin pensar conscientemente en hacerlo y preguntó: "Si mato a Kisame ... sería bienvenida aquí".

Escuchó a Naruto suspirar diciéndole que estaba mirando hacia otro lado, así que su mirada se desvió hacia él. Desde el perfil lateral de su rostro, ella pudo ver que él le estaba dando a su pregunta un pensamiento serio antes de responder, "Eso es difícil de responder ..."

"Entiendo", dijo volviendo la cabeza y se sorprendió al sentir una lágrima caer. de su ojo cuando la gravedad lo liberó.

Naruto respondió de inmediato a la tristeza en su voz y recostándose a su lado volvió la cara hacia la de él. Al ver la huella que había tomado la lágrima, la limpió antes de decir: "No me dejaste terminar. Siempre habrá un lugar para ti aquí, pero depende de ti si es un lugar al que vuelvas ".

"Yo ... no entiendo", Miya admitió haberse perdido en los ojos azules de Naruto.

"La venganza ... le hace algo a la gente", dijo Naruto con tristeza. "Casi nunca parece terminar con solo la persona que lo busca o su objetivo. No puedo decir que el mundo no sería un lugar mejor sin Kisame, pero si puedes regresar aquí o no no se basa en si lo matas o no, sino en lo que hay en tu corazón cuando lo haces. Si matas a Kisame para vengarte a tu escuadrón y a ti mismo y ese es el final ... si el odio que tienes por él realmente puede morir después, entonces todos estaremos aquí para recibirte nuevamente. Pero si no puede morir ... y necesitas algo más que destruir para satisfacerlo ... entonces la mujer que nos preocupamos llamada Miya Asama ya no existiría, porque sería un poco diferente al monstruo que ella delicado."

Miya sabía que Naruto todavía le acariciaba la mejilla y le preguntó: "H ... ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que terminaría con Kisame?"

"Al encontrar algo más que venganza por la que vivir", dijo Naruto suavemente, "que te preocupe que no se te permita volver aquí me dice que es posible que ya lo hayas encontrado". Simplemente no estás seguro de que te tienes a ti mismo ...

Miya no podía negar sus palabras o los sentimientos que inspiraban en ella, así que se apoderó de ellos para cortarlo besándolo. Sintió que Naruto se ponía rígido por la sorpresa, pero no se resistió y rápidamente lo profundizó mucho para su deleite. Fue en ese momento que Miya supo que había sido derrotada por completo mientras sucumbía a sus deseos.

Un hecho que Miya se deleitó cuando regresó completamente al presente mientras arqueaba la espalda al sentir la lengua de Naruto correr por su coño. Mirando hacia abajo por su cuerpo, pudo ver el bulto en sus pantalones hakama donde Naruto había metido la cabeza por la pierna suelta y ahora lamía su arranque. "N ... no, no ... es ..."

"Fantástico", respondió Naruto antes de meter la lengua dentro de ella, haciendo que Miya gritara. Sacando la cabeza, acercó su rostro hacia ella para besarla una vez más. La mujer de ojos marrones gimió cuando Naruto comenzó a frotar su montículo a través de sus pantalones antes de retirarse para preguntar: "¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieres?"

Miya se mordió los labios mientras consideraba seriamente detener las cosas, pero Naruto no había dejado de frotar su coño e incapaz de negar que quería sentir su carne contra la de ella otra vez asintió. Naruto sonrió, así que metió la mano en la abertura del costado de sus pantalones con la mano que había estado provocando su coño. Lo colocó sobre su montículo y notó la falta de bragas que había encontrado la primera vez que se agachó debajo de sus pantalones y dijo: "¿No es una sorpresa? La casera adecuada iba por la casa sin ropa interior".

"Yo ... es porque esas mujeres seguían llenándome la cabeza con historias de cómo estabas en la cama cada vez que podían. Yo ... me emocionaba ... "dijo Miya, a menudo teniendo que escuchar los detalles cada vez que Kurenai no estaba cerca como lo había hecho durante la cena.

"¿Qué dirían?" Preguntó Naruto comenzando a frotar su dedo sobre su raja.

"Eso ... que a menudo los preparabas frotando sus coños", dijo Miya gimiendo cuando Naruto comenzó a empujar su coño un poco más fuerte.

"Y luego ..."

"Entonces, cuando eran agradables y húmedos, deslizabas tu dedo dentro de ellos", gimió, lo que se hizo más profundo cuando Naruto siguió sus instrucciones.

"¿Me gusta esto?"

"Sí", gimió Miya antes de agregar, "Entonces besarías todo su cuerpo".

Naruto sonrió besando su cuello y clavícula antes de trabajar hasta su oreja que después de mordisquear el lóbulo de la oreja le susurró al oído: "Y luego ..."

Miya jadeó cuando el dedo de Naruto encontró una parte particularmente agradable dentro de ella. Él comenzó a frotar su dedo a lo largo de la repetición causando que ella se agachara y agarrara su muñeca casi temerosa del placer que ahora la recorría. "Yo ... no sé ..."

Naruto se rió entre dientes mientras decía: "Bueno, entonces supongo que debería ..."

"No te detengas", dijo Miya temiendo que eso fuera lo que el hombre estaba a punto de decir.

Ella no tenía por qué haberse preocupado, ya que él dijo: "haz que te corras".

Naruto luego movió su clítoris con su pulgar, haciéndola tensarse mientras explotaba en placer orgásmico. Su liberación cubrió su mano, que continuó acariciando su interior a pesar de que se apretó alrededor de su dedo indagador. Cuando ella se relajó, él lo extrajo y la hizo sonrojarse mientras la lamía. Bajando la mirada hacia ella, sonrió mientras se levantaba y dijo: "Y ahora, voy a hacerte mía".

Miya se puso de pie donde Naruto la besó una vez más. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras sus lenguas bailaban y él desató sus pantalones que una vez que ella estuvo libre, cayeron al suelo. La agarró por el trasero y luego la levantó mientras la llevaba a la pared del fondo y la empujó contra ella. Sosteniéndola fácilmente, bajó sus pantalones cortos liberando su polla y comenzó a alinearla con su arranque. Sin embargo, ella lo detuvo cuando se agachó y agarró su eje. "N ... naruto ... no puedo prometer que no mataré a Kisame".

"Lo sé", respondió Naruto suavemente, "pero quiero darte un lugar al que volver para que la venganza no te consuma".

Miya sonrió suavemente antes de guiarlo dentro de ella, lo que la hizo gemir cuando él entró pulgada por pulgada magnífica. Una vez que estuvo completamente insertado, Miya envolvió sus piernas alrededor de él y colocó sus labios contra los de él cuando comenzó a follarla lentamente contra la pared. Miya cerró los tobillos detrás de su trasero y movió los pies con él para instarlo a seguir. Naruto no se rindió mientras se alimentaba lentamente y retiraba su polla haciendo que ella ejerciera más y más fuerza. Finalmente, aunque ella rompió el beso para suplicar: "Por favor, dame más. Yo ... realmente quiero sentirte.

"Lo harás", dijo Naruto besándola ligeramente, "una y otra vez. Pero déjame saborear este momento.

Miya maulló suavemente mientras Naruto besaba su cuello antes de pellizcarle el pezón por la parte superior mientras aún trabajaba lentamente su eje dentro de ella. Ella esperó hasta que él se apartó antes de romper un lado del haori a un lado para exponer su teta a su mirada. Naruto sonrió mientras ella casi parecía frenética por más estimulación debido a su ritmo lento. Dándosela, chupó su teta mientras rodaba la lengua contra su protuberancia roja. Ella gimió apreciativamente mientras lo apretaba más contra su pecho. Naruto comenzó a aumentar su ritmo lentamente al principio, pero pronto estaba igualando el ritmo que sus pies le habían estado instando a alcanzar.

"Sí ..." Miya lloró mientras rodeaba con sus brazos la cabeza de Naruto mientras él continuaba chupando y provocando su pezón. "Fóllame ..."

Naruto liberó su boca de su teta y, mirando hacia arriba desde el valle de sus senos, dijo: "Me estás agarrando con tanta fuerza. Realmente debes haber estado sufriendo ... joder ... "

" Fue horrible ", admitió Miya," escuchando a esos ... ah ... estás golpeando mi útero ... escuchándolos ... me masturbaba casi todas las noches ... yo ... no lo hice quiero admitir cuánto quería unirme ... "

Naruto sonrió antes de decir:" Ya no tendrás que escuchar cuentas de segunda mano. Ahora eres mía, y me aseguraré de que estés completamente satisfecho en todo lo que importa.

"Sí", dijo Miya tensándose cuando sintió a Naruto crecer aún más dentro de ella y consciente de lo que eso significaba, "¿Vas a correrte? Sigue apurado ... Quiero estar atado contigo para siempre.

Ella gritó cuando él se tensó y llenó su matriz con su semilla. Para Miya, sentía como si de repente hubiera brotado alas, ya que esa era la única forma de describir la emoción que sentía no solo por su clímax, sino también por el conocimiento de que ahora y para siempre estaba atada al hombre que la sostenía. Naruto depositó todo su semen dentro de ella antes de caer de rodillas llevándola con él. Apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho y escuchó el latido de su corazón antes de mirar hacia arriba y decir: "Nuestro destino ahora está atado, Miya. Siempre estaré allí para evitar que te pierdas.

Miya apoyó su frente contra la de él antes de responder: "Mmmm, eso será difícil de hacer, ya que ya no puedo verme en ningún otro lado que no sea a tu lado". Ahora por favor, todavía te sientes tan duro dentro de mí ... "

Naruto captó la indirecta y comenzó a bombear nuevamente desde su posición de rodillas, haciendo que Miya gimiera felizmente mientras su sensible coño todavía fresco de su clímax anterior rápidamente se convirtió en uno nuevo.

Ino sonrió antes de cerrar la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento que ya echaba de menos ver cómo el culo de su amante se tensaba y relajaba mientras bombeaba su polla en su nueva conquista. Sacó los dedos de su coño y lamió sus jugos mientras pensaba: "Uno menos, dos más".

No podía negar que tal vez había una pizca de culpa que sentía al pensar ya que una de las dos mujeres era Kurenai, quien había sido la esposa y amante de su sensei. Sin embargo, se imaginó que su maestra finalmente querría que Kurenai fuera feliz y no podría pensar en una fuente mayor de eso que en los brazos de Naruto. Aún así, tal vez como parte de ese sentimiento, decidió dirigir sus esfuerzos para conducir a Kushina y Naruto juntos. Pero el propósito principal era porque para Ino era tan dolorosamente transparente que Kushina deseaba a su hijo como amante, pero dejaba que las reglas típicas de la sociedad gobernaran su decisión. Sin embargo, para Ino, el Hidden Eddy Inn era un lugar fuera de la sociedad y, como tal, no tenía lugar para decidir quién podría estar con quién. Después de todo, Si la sociedad se saliera con la suya, Naruto tendría que decidirse por un amante que les privara al resto de la felicidad que habían encontrado con él. Una felicidad que Ino no quería experimentar solo en la Guarida o en los confines del departamento que compartía con Sakura y últimamente con el suyo. Pero para experimentarlo a una escala mayor, necesitaba hacer del Hidden Eddy Inn exclusivamente el territorio de la familia Naruto y tenía la intención de hacerlo una mujer a la vez.

Pensar que Kushina podría ser la más fácil de las dos mujeres que quedan, solo porque era plenamente consciente de lo que se estaba perdiendo. Ella sonrió cuando escuchó a Miya llorar de éxtasis una vez más y decidió dirigirse al departamento de Naruto para cuando él regresara para que pudiera comenzar la siguiente fase de su plan y darle la bienvenida a su nuevo miembro de la familia.

Tsunami se paró en la parte superior de los escalones mirando a las personas que bailaban antes del escenario que se había erigido. El exterior era principalmente para que los jóvenes de la aldea celebraran la inauguración de Whirling Tides Manor, un evento que había comenzado varias horas antes y que duraría casi una semana. Al ver el acto musical en el escenario de una joven llamada Aisha, se preguntó si se estaba haciendo vieja sin comprender exactamente el atractivo de la música. Pero al ver a la mujer de piel oscura y rubia bailando en el escenario con un bikini blanco y pantalones blancos a juego que mostraban las tiras de las bragas a juego, reconoció un tipo diferente de atractivo que la mujer tenía fuera de sus habilidades musicales. .

Algo que una voz detrás de ella insinuó cuando Rin dijo: "No estamos teniendo pensamientos sucios sobre el talento musical, ¿verdad?"

Tsunami sonrió antes de responder: "Bueno, es difícil no apreciar lo atractiva que es cuando uno considera cómo podría algún día poner esa lengua suya con talento para otros usos".

Rin sonrió antes de asentir con la cabeza hacia Inari, que estaba bailando con la novia que había hecho mientras ayudaba a reconstruir a Konoha, "¿Qué diría tu hijo si supiera que su madre estaba teniendo tales pensamientos sobre el entretenimiento contratado?"

Lejos de estar avergonzada, ella respondió en tono de broma: "No sé ... tal vez algo en la línea de, ¿puedo mirar?"

Rin se rió respondiendo: "Ciertamente sé que lo haría".

El tsunami chilló de sorpresa cuando la kunoichi le pellizcó el trasero antes de bajar los escalones con una bandeja que estaba usando para servir a los diversos invitados. La mujer de Wave le sonrió cuando algunos de los invitados obviamente enamorados siguieron los movimientos de la hoja kunoichi. Al igual que ella, habían salido a ver el espectáculo, pero no estaban dispuestos a unirse a los juerguistas antes del escenario. El tsunami no podía culpar a la gente que miraba a Rin mientras estaba vestida con un vestido corto de cóctel que, aunque no mostraba escote, solo se redujo a la mitad del muslo, por lo que expuso muchas de las piernas bien formadas de las camareras.

Dándose la vuelta, regresó a la mansión y pasó por el vestíbulo al gran salón de baile y una celebración que fue un poco más rápida. Un músico folclórico más tradicional tocaba en el escenario cantando sobre una tradición popular antigua que tendía a terminar mal para todos los involucrados. Moviéndose a través de la multitud, vio a Kin vestido igual que su compañero explorador bajando la bandeja que sostenía para una joven llamada Rurichiyo Kasumiōji. Ella era la hija del actual Daimyo del hermano de la Tierra del Mar. Según lo que había visto hasta ahora, la joven parecía bastante malcriada, pero no era una mala persona. Al contrario del Tsunami, parecía que era así simplemente porque era miembro del clan Kasumioji que había gobernado la Tierra del Mar durante generaciones, y como tal probablemente siempre se le dio lo que quería.

El noble de ojos verdes y rubio quizás era aún bastante joven para ser considerado un objetivo viable para que Naruto sedujera, pero teniendo en cuenta que le había llevado un poco más de dos años alcanzar el punto actual en su gran ambición, eso no significaba que no pudiera No te conviertas en una mujer hermosa que algún día necesitará ser cautivada por el Leaf Shinobi.

La mirada de Tsunami se desvió hacia otras mujeres presentes preguntándose qué algún día podrían convertirse en miembros del Harén. Su mirada se posó en una en particular, la Sacerdotisa Shion. Se dio cuenta de la mujer, aunque hablar cortésmente con un joven noble de la Tierra de Piedra no dejaba de mirar de reojo a Naruto, que estaba regalando a varios invitados sobre alguna aventura que había experimentado.

Tsunami se tomó un momento para apreciar la vista que Shion obviamente deseaba poder disfrutar más descaradamente. Naruto llevaba una capa blanca similar a su sabia, si es más formal, y pantalones y zapatos blancos a juego. Aunque su camisa de vestir abotonada era roja y estaba parada entre Sakura y Ayame, era obvio para ella que se había vestido para combinar con las dos mujeres. Ayame llevaba un vestido blanco sin tirantes que abrazaba su cuerpo y llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, mientras que Sakura llevaba un vestido rojo que, aunque mucho más largo, estaba cortado a los lados para exponer sus piernas bien formadas. Para Tsunami, era obvio que Ayame estaba disfrutando de su posición como novia de Naruto ya que el hombre rubio se vio obligado a hacer sus gestos con las manos, ya que ella tenía la firme posesión de la otra.

Volviéndose hacia Shion, notó que aparecía un ceño fruncido debido a que Ayame se acercaba para susurrar algo. Naruto asintió rápidamente antes de regresar a su historia, mientras Ayame se movió a una mesa repleta de refrescos y aperitivos escogiendo varios, ella rápidamente regresó al lado de Naruto y luego le presentó uno que simplemente abrió su boca para permitirle colocarlo dentro. Naruto le sonrió contento cuando comenzó a comentar lo buena que era la comida.

Tsunami notó que Shion no era la única que miraba al rubio con nostalgia, ya que Toki de Bird Country también parecía atrapada en una conversación que preferiría saltarse para estar entre aquellos que escuchaban hablar a Naruto. Ella sonrió, ya que estaba segura de que las dos mujeres se alegrarían más tarde esa noche, ya que las había sentado con Naruto para la cena, por lo que les deseó suerte en aguantar la difícil tarea de ser corteses con sus compañeros nobles cuando algo deseaban. a mano.

Karin miró por encima del hombro y vio a las personas mezclarse en el primer piso del salón de baile desde el segundo. Actualmente estaba en un grupo junto con Tsunade, Konan y Mito, que fingían ser Kiyomi, y entablaron una conversación con varios de los ancianos de la aldea, así como con su verdadero objetivo para impresionar con las festividades de la noche, Toma E Fiore. , el Daimyo de Wave. Una tarea en la que parecía haber tenido éxito cuando el hombre bajito de cabello blanco se puso de puntillas para mirar por encima del balcón antes de decir: "Ah, me calienta el corazón ver este lugar restaurado a su antigua gloria".

"Me alegra que te estés divirtiendo, señor" dijo Karin bebiendo un poco de champán de su copa mientras se daba una palmadita mental en la espalda.

"Por favor nada de eso", dijo Toma, "Llámame Toma. Debes permitirme agradecerte por ... "

Karin iba a intentar usar la apertura que Daimyo estaba a punto de presentar para dirigir la conversación hacia su objetivo de comprar los remanentes de la Corporación Gato y el activo que realmente deseaba. puerto que había construido en Wave. Sin embargo, antes de que Toma terminara o pudiera comenzar la conversación, una voz estricta interrumpió: "Padre, ella es una persona de negocios. El único agradecimiento que necesita es el dinero que recibirá a medida que florezca esta empresa. Deja de actuar como si nos estuviera haciendo algún favor.

El rey frunció el ceño cuando se volvió hacia su hija para responder: "Hisui, debes dejar de ser tan crítico con los líderes empresariales que vienen a Wave".

"Quizás deberías estarlo más desde entonces Gato ..." Karin estudió a la delgada mujer de cabello largo y verde cuyos ojos verdes también la estudiaban fríamente. La hija del Daimyo se desvaneció al saber que su padre veía su mayor error cuando Daimyo confiaba en Gato y firmaba su contrato de no competencia que le había permitido establecer un monopolio en Wave. "Padre, lo siento, yo ..."

"Gato era un hombre de negocios bastante extraño", dijo Karin atrayendo a todas las personas hacia ella antes de que Hisui terminara de disculparse. "Todavía no entiendo exactamente cuál era su plan de juego, ya que no tienen sentido desde una perspectiva comercial".

"Eso es bastante simple de entender", dijo Tazuna viéndose incómodo con la ropa que su hija le había comprado, por lo que parecía el rollo del anciano del pueblo, "era para establecer un monopolio".

"Pero con qué fin", dijo Karin rápidamente viendo una manera de convertir las cosas en lo que quería. "Una persona de negocios tiene que ver los resultados finales de sus acciones y esperar buenos retornos antes de emprenderlos. Para ese fin Lord Toma, su hija tiene razón. El mejor agradecimiento que puedo recibir por esta noche es que todos se diviertan y le digan a sus amigos y familiares para que vengan a gastar su dinero. Si no creyera que la restauración de este hotel sería una propuesta ganadora, bueno, no habría invertido el dinero y la Corporación Sin lo habría derribado para hacer un casino ".

"Teniendo en cuenta algunas de las cosas que hemos descubierto sobre las vinculadas a esa empresa. Probablemente sea mejor que Karin haya visto el potencial en este lugar ", suministró Tsunade servicialmente.

Hisui, sin embargo, no estaba convencido de que la Great Tree Shipping Company fuera una mejora, pero preguntó: "¿Por qué dices que las acciones de Gato no tienen sentido? Pudo ganar toneladas de dinero al huir de este país con sus exuberantes tarifas por artículos simples ".

"Muy cierto, pero construir un puerto en un país que pretendía arruinar no tiene ningún sentido. Después de todo, si logra llevarse todo su dinero, ¿dónde lo deja eso? Eventualmente, no importa lo mucho que necesitaras algo, simplemente no tendrías un medio para pagarle. ¿Con qué lo deja eso? Un puerto para entregar mercancías, pero nadie con los medios para pagar su mercancía. Claro que se beneficia enormemente a corto plazo. Pero, ¿qué pasa a largo plazo? Todos hemos visto lo bien que le fue a la Corporación Gato después de que se rompió su monopolio. Murió lentamente mientras intentaba competir en un ambiente donde la competencia florecía una vez más. Esto tampoco tiene exactamente sentido para mí ".

"Realmente por qué", dijo Konan un poco sorprendida, pero también interesada en la conversación, ya que ahora estaba a horcajadas entre el Líder del pueblo y Daimyo de la Tierra de la Lluvia, ya que Pain había gobernado todo el país, no solo Amegakure.

"La Corporación Gato existió como un negocio legítimo durante muchos años antes de tomar el monopolio de Wave", explicó Karin su curiosidad por haberla hecho estudiar mucho sobre el ascenso y la caída de la compañía. "Sin embargo, después de establecerlo, la compañía comenzó a invertir casi todos sus recursos en mantener su control sobre Wave mientras dejaba que sus otras empresas fuera de ella se tambalearan. Como resultado, cuando se rompió el monopolio, ya no podía competir y quedó en el camino, ya que los competidores en esos otros mercados los habían superado hace mucho tiempo ".

"Eso solo prueba por qué Gato estaba tan desesperado por aferrarse a Wave", dijo Hisui cruzando los brazos mientras enviaba a Karin una mirada que la hacía sentir que la veía como algo diferente a Gato.

"Quizás, pero como dije, eso es simplemente pensar a corto plazo, ya que él estaría en el mismo bote cuando ya no podría pagar sus precios. Esto no tiene sentido cuando miras cómo pudo construir su compañía en primer lugar ", dijo Karin ignorando la mirada fría de la hija para enfocar su atención en el padre. "Gato era un operador sin problemas cuando era joven y pudo obtener capital y contratos para que en varios años su flota rivalizara con las compañías que habían estado en el negocio durante siglos".

"¿Cual es el punto?" Hisui dijo irritablemente que no le gustaba el hombre que había sido responsable de gran parte del sufrimiento del que ella había sido testigo mientras crecía de manera positiva. "Gato era un estafador y un monstruo".

"Es cierto, pero él tenía un gran sentido comercial, por lo que tenía que saber qué estaban haciendo sus acciones para su empresa. Sin embargo, persistió ", dijo Karin aún insegura de lo que Gato finalmente esperaba lograr", también para que la gente aceptara lo que quería, tenía que poder convencerlos de que era lo mejor para ellos. ¿Cómo logró convencerte, Lord Toma?

El hombre bajito frunció el ceño y respondió: "Me prometió que si se le daba el monopolio, transformaría a Wave en un país como ningún otro". Debería haber reconocido que su promesa era vacía.

"Quizás no esté tan vacío como podrías pensar", dijo Karin sintiendo como si algo importante hubiera sido revelado.

"¿Qué quieres decir? Por lo que he escuchado de que Wave es prácticamente dueño de Wave, ciertamente no cumplió su promesa ", dijo Mito al notar que Karin miraba a Naruto con expresión pensativa.

"Solo porque lo detuvieron antes de poder cumplirlo", dijo Karin con repentina comprensión y emoción, "estaba operando bajo el supuesto de que el monopolio de Gato se basaba en algún modelo de negocio, pero ¿y si no fuera así? ¿Qué pasaría si su objetivo no fuera llevar a la bancarrota a la gente de Wave, sino robar la tierra debajo de sus pies?

"No seas ridículo," dijo Hisui rápidamente.

"Eso no es tan descabellado como podría parecer", dijo Tazuna. "Parte de la razón por la que necesitaba construir el Gran Puente de Naruto era porque la gente abandonaba Wave por docenas. No nos quedaba nada, e incluso la tierra no valía nada, ya que nadie quería mudarse a Wave. Si todos se hubieran ido, entonces Gato podría haber entrado en picado y recogerlo para una canción ".

"Pero, ¿qué significa poseer Gato sin valor y ningún cliente obtiene Gato?" Mito preguntó con el ceño fruncido ya que aunque Karin parecía haber obtenido una respuesta, les había dejado con más preguntas. "Si su empresa estuviera en tal desorden, probablemente no podría haber sido dueño de ella por mucho tiempo sin una nueva afluencia de inversores".

"Sería mejor dejar de pensarlo como un asunto comercial", sugirió Konan. "En cambio, deberíamos considerar que Gato tenía en mente un objetivo a largo plazo que primero requería que tomara posesión de Wave al obligar a la gente a abandonarlo. Una vez que lo lograra, habría pasado a la siguiente fase que probablemente no requirió la existencia continua de su compañía naviera ".

"¿Pueden dejar de fingir que les importa?" Hisui dijo con amargura. "Ya ha dicho que las grandes personas de negocios actúan con objetivos a largo plazo en mente". Dirigiendo su mirada fría a Karin, preguntó: "Entonces, ¿cuál es el objetivo al que realmente estás apuntando con el espectáculo de esta noche?"

"Deseo comprar la compañía Gato Shipping y con ella el puerto que se construyó en Wave", dijo Karin con impaciencia, lo que provocó que varios de los ancianos, incluida la mandíbula de Hisui, cayeran con su honestidad.

"Vendido", dijo Toma extendiéndole la mano a Karin.

"¡¡¡Padre!!!"

El anciano sonrió antes de dirigirse a su hija mientras estrechaba la mano de Karin: "Hisui, si ella está dispuesta a hacer todo esto simplemente para poner sus manos en un puerto que está en mal estado, entonces, por mi parte, tengo curiosidad por ver qué hace con él". "

"Pero, ella es solo un tiburón hambriento de dinero como Gato", dijo su hija enojada.

"Eso podría muy bien ser", respondió Toma. Sin embargo, dudó de que ese fuera el caso y explicó su razonamiento al afirmar: "Sin embargo, si eso es cierto, solo hay que mirar a su alrededor para ver cuán diferente perseguían los dos la riqueza que desean. Miro alrededor y veo gente de este pueblo sonriendo y divirtiéndose porque han invertido en algo grandioso con este hotel. Confiaron en Great Tree Shipping Company cuando los ayudaron a comprarlo durante la subasta y esa fe parece haber sido recompensada ".

"Pero ..."

"Hisui, me he decidido", dijo su padre tomando un tono severo. "Sin embargo, tengo curiosidad por una cosa".

"¿Que es eso?" Karin preguntó sintiéndose emocionada porque ahora podía pasar a la siguiente fase de su plan.

"¿Qué es exactamente para lo que estás trabajando? Dudo que lo que buscas sea simplemente riqueza, ya que es probable que desees ver si este hotel comienza a recuperar tu inversión antes de pasar al siguiente proyecto. Sin embargo, si esto es solo parte de un plan más largo que se ajuste al patrón ".

Karin le dio al Daimyo una sonrisa de complicidad antes de responder: "Creo que se podría decir que mi objetivo es ayudar a acercar el mundo un poco más a través del comercio y las oportunidades que se generan a través del comercio".

"¿Y necesitas un puerto para hacer eso?" Hisui dijo obviamente que no estaba satisfecho con la decisión de su padre.

"En este punto, sí", dijo Karin asintiendo. "Gracias a las líneas comerciales que hemos abierto, Suna, Konoha y Kumo están más cerca que nunca. Están compartiendo ideas y formando vínculos debido en parte a los materiales que proporciona la compañía que posee mi empleador. Recientemente, Suna ha realizado mejoras en las prótesis que desarrollaron originalmente debido en parte a la madera infundida con Chakra que Leaf Village nos permite enviar a Sand. Las mejoras se debieron no solo porque ahora tenían más material para trabajar, sino en parte gracias al pasaje de ideas que se abrieron cuando, después de la invasión de Pain, las personas heridas de Konoha fueron equipadas con ellos. Los médicos de Konoha notaron algunas mejoras que podrían hacerse y se compartieron libremente con Suna. Podríamos haber jugado un pequeño papel en ello,

Hisui se burló mientras decía: "Sí, puedo ver que es por eso que te tomarías tantas molestias para tener en tus manos ese puerto". Sin mencionar que a pesar de los supuestos lazos estrechos entre esas tres aldeas, solo uno de los Kage decidió honrarnos con su presencia.

Karin ignoró el sarcasmo y respondió: "Bueno, en lo que respecta al puerto, como dije antes, si no hubiera una ganancia, no podría de buena fe perseguirla. Soy responsable de todos mis empleados y tengo que sopesar sus intereses con la empresa. En este caso, hay ganancias, ya que creo que encontrarías que la Tierra del Agua enfrenta una situación similar a la de Wave bajo Gato ".

"¿Es eso cierto?" Tazuna preguntó.

"No es tan malo como lo era en Wave, pero las empresas que suelen comerciar con Water Country parecen estar uniéndose para mantener los precios muy por encima del valor de mercado. Además, los artículos que envían de regreso al continente también son probablemente mucho más altos de lo que deben ser ", respondió Karin. "Con el puerto puedo ingresar a ese mercado y comenzar a vender menos que mi competencia, obligándolos a bajar sus precios también. Además, a medida que más personas estén dispuestas a tratar con nosotros, también podremos proporcionar bienes de Water Country a precios más baratos y probablemente aumentar la demanda de ellos, lo que con suerte estimulará la economía de Water ".

"No entiendo por qué querías este puerto en particular", preguntó Tazuna.

"Bueno, mis competidores ya tienen puertos a lo largo de la costa que dificultan el ingreso a esos mercados", dijo Karin encogiéndose de hombros. "Además, los altos precios no son del todo culpa de mis competidores, ya que los impuestos de los diversos Daimyo son bastante elevados para los bienes importados de la Tierra del Agua".

"Entonces, abrir una tienda aquí te ayuda a eludir esos impuestos", dijo Toma divertido. "¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro de que no los criaré sobre ti?"

"Creo que usted, al haber visto los resultados de los altos aranceles que cobraba Gato, es más consciente que cualquier otra persona de que demasiado impuesto sobre los productores reduce lo que puede y se produce. Si no hay ganancias, entonces hay muy pocas razones para trabajar por ellas ", dijo Karin. "Además, es lo suficientemente sabio como para saber que la venta de grandes cantidades a tasas impositivas más bajas puede derivar la venta de algunos artículos en uno mucho más alto".

"Ahora me estás untando para conseguir lo que quieres", dijo el Daimyo divertido.

"¿Está funcionando?" Karin preguntó descaradamente.

"Oh, absolutamente", dijo el hombre felizmente. "Hay una demanda que insisto en hacer".

"¿Qué sería eso?"

"Debe cambiar el nombre de la Compañía de envío de Gato si no tiene la intención de usar el nombre de la Compañía de envío de Great Tree para lo que esencialmente sería una nueva división", respondió rápidamente.

"Ya elegí el nuevo nombre", dijo Karin enviando una mirada hacia Naruto. "Tengo la intención de llamarlo la Compañía Náutica Uzumaki".

"Cualquier razón en particular", preguntó Tazuna con una amplia sonrisa.

"Quería nombrarlo así por la misma razón que tu puente lleva su primer nombre", dijo Karin separando los ojos de su amante. "Me ha dado un hogar y una familia ... al menos en un sentido de clan. Además, me imagino que al vincularlo ligeramente con su nombre, ayudará a calmar los temores de que otro Gato esté abriendo una tienda en Wave ".

Hisui no parecía convencido, pero antes de que pudiera comentar que alguien anunció, a toda la sala "Permítanme presentarles a Lord Kazekage y su compañera, Lady Sari".

La hija de ojos verdes de Daimyo de Wave se quedó boquiabierto cuando el Kazekage entró vestido con su túnica oficial con su novia en el brazo. Tsunade sonrió al notar la sorpresa de la mujer y al comentar sobre lo que Hisui había dicho anteriormente, explicó: "Lord Gaara se retrasó en llegar debido a la necesidad de tratar con algunos bandidos que fueron lo suficientemente tontos como para atacar un pueblo por el que pasó. El Raikage también tenía la intención de venir, pero se vio obligado a declinar ya que su hermano parece haber desaparecido de nuevo ".

"Oh querido", dijo Mito, "No me digas que fue secuestrado".

"No, aparentemente hace esto de vez en cuando", respondió Tsunade. "No está seguro de qué provocó la pasión por los viajes de Bee esta vez, pero quiere estar presente cuando Yugito lo encuentre y lo arrastre de regreso. Tengo la sensación de que quiere ser el primero en darle la bienvenida ".

Karin sonrió mientras decía: "Algo me dice que es una reunión que será bastante ruidosa y violenta".

"Solo puedo imaginarlo", respondió Tsunade dándole a la kunoichi una sonrisa divertida antes de tomar un sorbo de su bebida complacida de que parecía que la ambición de su amante estaba progresando sin problemas.

"Oye, mira Ayame, tienen Ramen", dijo Naruto con entusiasmo mirando el menú que le habían dado después de ser trasladado a un gran comedor. Casi había decidido asistir a la fiesta que se celebraba afuera para la gente del pueblo más joven, o para aquellos que no habían invertido en el hotel, ya que sentía que la comida se adaptaría mejor a sus gustos. Sin embargo, Ayame rápidamente puso fin a tales planes informándole que tenía que comer con los otros invitados VIP, ya que él y los miembros originales del Equipo Siete eran tratados como invitados de honor. Por lo tanto, encontrar su plato favorito en el menú ayudó a calmar sus temores de que no encontraría nada que pudiera disfrutar. Sus amantes y su madre lo intentaron y, en su mayor parte, lograron que él expandiera su paleta, pero al final del día el ramen todavía reinaba como su comida favorita.

"Espero que sí", dijo Tsunami detrás de él, "No sería bueno para nosotros invitar a nuestro invitado de honor a una fiesta, pero dejar su comida favorita fuera del menú".

Naruto le sonrió antes de responder: "Supongo que tiene sentido, pero teniendo en cuenta lo elegante que ha sido parte de la comida esta noche, imaginé que el chef podría sentir que el ramen sería de una clase demasiado baja".

"Bueno, si lo disfrutas, tal vez pueda organizar una reunión con ella", dijo Tsunami preparándose para saludar a más invitados en una mesa separada, "En realidad es una shinobi como tú. Ella dice que es una ninja de la cocina y cree que mientras se disfruta la comida no hay comida de clase baja o alta. Ella en realidad puede ser bastante filosófica al respecto. Pero teniendo en cuenta que es toda su profesión proporcionar buenas comidas a las personas, supongo que ese debería ser el caso. Ahora, si me disculpa, debería saludar a algunos de los otros invitados.

"Es bueno ver que no has cambiado a Naruto", dijo Shion sentándose frente a él junto a Toki. También sentado a la mesa estaba Ayame a su derecha y Sakura a su izquierda, que estaba sentada al lado de Kakashi. Sentados al lado de Ayame estaban Gaara y Sari, que completaban a las personas sentadas con ellos. Karin, Mito, Konan y Tsunade estaban actualmente sentados en la misma mesa que el Daimyo y su hija. Centrándose en la sacerdotisa, agregó: "Recuerdo lo contento que parecías incluso cuando solo comías esas tazas de ramen. Es bueno ver que las cosas simples siguen siendo tan agradables para ti. Otros en su posición podrían haberse vuelto bastante esnob ".

Naruto arqueó una ceja, "¿Qué quieres decir? Sigo siendo solo un genin.

"¿Quién ha sido revelado como el hijo del Cuarto Hokage?", Intervino Kakashi. "Sin mencionar quién ganó las batallas que incluso Jounin solo podía soñar con haberse unido a sus registros".

"Sin mencionar que tiene un amante increíble y bastante comprensivo, especialmente si está dispuesta a dejarte probar el ramen de otra persona", dijo Sakura haciendo que tanto Shion como Toki se sonrojaran por el tono seductor que la chica de cabello rosado había usado.

Naruto también se sonrojó al entender las insinuaciones de Sakura, seguidas por su mano que le cubría la ingle debajo de la mesa. Se le unió un segundo cuando Ayame dijo: "Bueno, esa es una forma de evitar que se desvíe sin mi conocimiento".

Las dos manos comenzaron a masajear su polla debajo de la mesa casi causando que Naruto jadeara de alivio cuando se retiraron cuando una voz preguntó detrás de él, "¿Han hecho sus selecciones?"

Naruto miró hacia atrás para ver a Kin, tomando las órdenes de todos los demás y quien lo había salvado para el último preguntó: "¿Y usted, señor?"

"Tomaré el Ramen de Res, por favor", dijo Naruto con calma.

"Una excelente opción", dijo Kin amablemente, "¿Lo quieres con muchos fideos o prefieres que sea extra en el jugo?"

"Um ..."

"Te ves como el tipo de chico que le gusta jugoso para que puedas sorberlo".

"Está bien, supongo ..." dijo Naruto.

"Oh, ciertamente lo es", dijo Ayame divertido, "Se ve tan lindo después de terminar y su barbilla está cubierta con mi caldo especial".

"Solo puedo imaginar", dijo Kin disfrutando de su burla de Naruto. "Iré a hacer tus pedidos y me aseguraré de regresar para ver si disfruta de nuestro propio caldo especial. Fue hecho solo para él ".

Kin se alejó incitando a Kakashi a comentar: "Seguro que eres un hombre con suerte, Naruto".

Naruto no pudo evitar asentir, ya que con la difícil decisión de qué comer se había hecho, las dos manos volvieron a burlarse de su polla debajo de la mesa. Cuando llegó la comida, Naruto estaba duro como el acero, por lo que aplicó sus energías a la comida para distraerse de su excitación. Arando rápidamente el delicioso ramen, dejó su tazón mientras la voz de Kin volvía a decir: "Es como lo dijiste. Seguro que disfrutas tus comidas.

Decidiendo unirse a Naruto comentó: "Bueno, cuando algo delicioso se extiende ante mí. No puedo evitar querer disfrutarlo ".

Kakashi sonrió debajo de su máscara de alguna manera logrando limpiar su plato sin que nadie lo viera quitarlo. Al escuchar algo de música, dijo: "Bueno, esa es mi señal para irme. ¿No haces nada que yo no haría?

"Viniendo de un hombre que lee libros sucios en público que probablemente no excluye mucho, Kakashi-sensei", bromeó Sakura.

"Entonces estoy seguro de que aprovecharás Sakura al máximo", respondió Kakashi haciendo que la kunoichi se sonrojara.

Sari se cansó un poco de ver a Naruto y sus amantes coquetear y notó que otras parejas se mudaban a una pequeña pista de baile para aquellos que deseaban bailar al ritmo de la música suave y dijeron: "Bailemos Gaara".

Gaara, al no haberlo intentado antes, dijo: "No creo que sea un buen compañero de baile".

Pudo ver que su novia estaba decepcionada por su declaración, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Naruto sintió que su incomodidad probablemente provenía de tener una audiencia que dijo: "Oye, no tienes que preocuparte por nadie más que por la chica a tu lado". Si está dispuesta a aguantar los pies pisados, entonces debes llevarla a la pista de baile y presumirla. Déjame mostrarte lo que quiero decir.

Se volvió hacia Ayame pero ella rápidamente dijo: "¿Por qué no bailas con Sakura? Parece que quiere que la muestren un poco.

Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa feliz antes de decir: "Vamos Naruto". Ella apartó a Naruto antes de que él pudiera responder, lo que Sari decidió que también era una manera perfecta de obtener lo que quería, siguiendo el ejemplo y sin darle una opción a Gaara.

Ayame observó a los dos Daimyo de cerca mientras hablaban cortésmente, pero cuyos ojos se dirigían hacia la pista de baile para seguir al hombre que los había salvado a ambos. Finalmente notando cuán cerca parecían estar Sakura y Naruto, Shion tuvo que preguntar: "Disculpe Ayame, pero ¿cómo puedes ser tan genial acerca de lo cerca que están? ¿No te preocupa que tal vez ... "

" Ella lo seducirá lejos de mí ". Ayame terminó por la sacerdotisa.

"Sí", respondió la mujer de ojos lavanda, "cuando me salvó ... era bastante evidente que albergaba algunos sentimientos por ella. Parecía haber una tensión entre ellos, pero eso parece haber desaparecido ahora ".

"Si no me equivoco, ¿no le pediste que se acostara contigo para transmitir tus poderes", dijo la camarera Ramen con una sonrisa que creció cuando Toki casi escupió su bebida.

Al encontrarle difícil tragar, el Daimyo de cabello negro se las arregló antes de jadear, "¡¿Lo hiciste ?!"

"Estaba atrapado en el momento de enfrentarme a un demonio y sobrevivir", dijo Shion mientras agregaba más suavemente, "No esperaba que él siguiera adelante".

Ayame podía escuchar la decepción que no había tenido en su voz, así que preguntó: "Bueno, no debería estar preocupado de que tal vez tu preocupación sea una artimaña para obtener una idea de cómo seducirlo a tu cama".

"No ... yo solo ..." Shion balbuceó varias negaciones que se desvanecieron antes de decidirse, "Me pregunto cómo pareces tan tranquilo cuando obviamente estaba siendo golpeado antes o incluso ahora, ya que Sakura hace muy poco para ocultar sus propios deseos. para él."

"Supongo que hay muy poco de lo que estar celoso cuando ya está durmiendo con ella", dijo la kunoichi de cabello castaño en entrenamiento. Miró hacia la pista de baile tratando de no reírse de las dos caras sorprendidas que lucían las mujeres sentadas frente a ella. Ella lo encontró un poco más difícil cuando notó que Gaara bailaba un poco de madera con su novia.

"¡Qué!" Toki dijo más fuerte de lo que pretendía, bajando la voz a un susurro repetido: No puedes hablar en serio.

Ayame se encogió de hombros y respondió: "Estoy completamente en serio. Hoy durmió con él y los tres compartimos una habitación ".

"B ... pero por qué ... quiero decir ... te presentó como su novia", dijo Toki todavía en estado de shock.

Sin embargo, Shion no parecía tan sorprendido como contemplativo, así que permaneció en silencio mientras Ayame explicaba: "Bueno, eso simplemente simplifica las cosas para la mayoría de las personas. Estoy seguro de que saber que Naruto tiene más de un amante podría hacer que lo mires de manera diferente. Es más o menos por qué mantenemos un perfil bajo, ya que podría hacer que las personas cambien sus opiniones sobre él y sus logros sobre algo tan tonto ".

"Yo ... no es tonto", dijo Toki, "El amor no es algo que deba descartarse. Si lo amas, entonces deberías desearlo solo para ti y lo mismo debería ser cierto para él ".

Ayame frunció el ceño temiendo que Toki pudiera ser un problema, pero al mirar a Shion se podía ver que la mujer estaba pensando en las posibilidades de conocer la verdad sobre Naruto y sus muchas relaciones, particularmente para ella, por lo que la mujer de cabello castaño dijo: "Entiendes, don ¿y tú?

Shion asintió levemente antes de decir: "Es un acuerdo que les permite a los dos ser felices".

"Shion, no puedes hablar en serio", dijo Toki un poco desconcertado.

"¿Por qué no?" La sacerdotisa preguntó. "Mentiría si no dijera que todavía estoy interesado en él. Me enseñó el valor de nunca rendirse y mucho más. No estaría reacio a compartirlo si eso significa que puedo disfrutar de estar a su lado ".

Ayame le sonrió a Shion antes de ponerse de pie para decir: "Bueno, si realmente te sientes así, ¿por qué no te unes a nosotros esta noche?"

"No sé", dijo la Sacerdotisa de repente la presión de ser capaz de obtener lo que deseaba, lo que la hizo dudar.

Ayame calmó a la mujer diciendo: "No tienes que hacerlo si no estás seguro. Puede ser una decisión que realmente altera la vida. Solo te pido que mantengas esto en secreto. Como notaron anteriormente, Shion, a pesar de todo lo que ha ganado, sigue siendo el mismo hombre humilde y alegre por el que creo que ambos sienten algo. Te estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de seguir el deseo de tu corazón, pero esa información podría usarse en su contra.

"No le diré a nadie, incluso si no voy", dijo Shion sinceramente, aunque Ayame sintió que la sacerdotisa uniéndose al harén de Naruto era una conclusión perdida.

Toki asintió con la cabeza un momento después y dijo: "Guardaré su secreto también. Le debo todo a pesar de que no creo que pueda ser feliz en tal arreglo ".

Ayame asintió entendiendo, así que les dio a las mujeres el número de habitación que compartía con Naruto y Sakura. Caminando hacia ellos, susurró en el oído de Sakura antes de agarrar la mano de Naruto y sacarlo de la habitación. Sakura envió una mirada de complicidad a las dos mujeres antes de seguir a su paso el movimiento de sus caderas, dejando pocas dudas sobre lo que las tres iban a hacer en las mentes de la Sacerdotisa y Daimyo mirando.

La primera noche de la Gran Inauguración de Whirling Tides Manor cerró unas horas después de que Ayame arrojara la bomba sobre su relación. Shion se había quedado en la mesa mientras más y más personas se levantaban para la noche después de la cena. La Sacerdotisa de Demon Country miró hacia donde había visto a Toki por última vez después de que la mujer se había mudado, probablemente aún tan sorprendida como ella al enterarse de que Naruto estaba en una relación con Sakura y Ayame. Pero luego pensó en la camarera demasiado amable que parecía haber estado en la broma compartida entre Ayame y Sakura momentos antes. Luego se preguntó brevemente si Naruto también estaba atado a ella de alguna manera y así las posibilidades de tales conexiones parecían infinitas. Después de todo, si estaba viendo a dos mujeres, ¿por qué no tres, o por qué detenerse allí?

Al ver de repente una habitación que había estado llena de mujeres unidas al hombre rubio de una manera que ella había deseado, solo un pensamiento surgió en su mente. ¿Por qué no ella? Con ese pensamiento, de repente se preguntó por qué estaba sentada en el comedor observando a un Kazekage mucho más relajado bailando lentamente con su novia cuando podría estar tomando su lugar deseado al lado de Naruto y en su cama. De pie, se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación que le habían ordenado. Golpeó suavemente y vacilante al principio, pero al no recibir respuesta, sus siguientes golpes fueron más insistentes y necesitados.

Un momento después, la puerta se abrió para revelar a Ayame su largo cabello suelto del moño en el que había estado y vestido solo con una bata de baño ligera. Sonriendo a la Sacerdotisa, dijo: "Bienvenida Shion, me alegra que hayas decidido unirte a nosotros"

Ayame se hizo a un lado para permitirle entrar a la habitación. Shion miró a su alrededor sin encontrar al hombre que la llevó allí, lo que provocó que Ayame dijera: "Está de vuelta en la fuente termal".

Shion siguió a la mujer y sintió que su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte mientras se acercaba a la puerta trasera que daba al baño privado adjunto a la habitación. Ayame la abrió y causó que la Sacerdotisa jadeara al ver a Naruto sentado en el baño rodeado de varias de las bellezas desnudas que había imaginado que podrían estar compartiendo con el hombre rubio, pero también algunas que ni siquiera había adivinado. Comenzando desde el extremo más alejado a su derecha, vio a la camarera que había tomado su orden en la cena, luego a Sakura, que estaba sentada a su lado besando su hombro mientras su mano se movía debajo del agua obviamente acariciando su polla. Detrás de Naruto estaba sentado el Hokage, cuyos pechos pesados descansaban sobre su cabeza mientras ella rellenaba el platillo con el que estaba disfrutando un poco de sake. Pasando su mano sobre su pecho mientras disfrutaban de un beso y sentada a su izquierda estaba la mujer de cabello azul que Shion había aprendido que gobernaba la Tierra de la Lluvia, Konan. A su izquierda, sentada, la mujer que dirigía Whirling Tide Manor, Tsunami, mientras que a su lado estaba otra camarera que había visto, pero que no interactuaba con las dos marcas moradas en sus mejillas.

Un destello apareció detrás de ella haciendo que se volviera y se sorprendió cuando una Karin desnuda apareció en un símbolo que no había notado en el suelo. Se desvaneció un momento después, haciéndole saber que no había sido completamente ajena a su presencia. Karin le sonrió y se detuvo a su lado antes de entrar en las aguas termales al aire libre. Ella sacudió la cabeza al ver a la mujer rubia y de cabello azul besándose antes de preguntarle a Ayame: "¿Es consciente de que tiene un invitado?"

"Todavía no", respondió la camarera de cabello castaño, "Sinceramente, le estaba dando un momento para recomponerse antes de anunciarla. Estoy seguro de que no quiere que la presenten con la mandíbula en el suelo.

Shion cerró la boca de golpe haciendo que ambas mujeres se rieran con Karin diciendo: "Es mucho para asimilar, estoy segura. Tómate el tiempo que necesites.

Sin embargo, Naruto sintiendo la presencia de Karin rompió el beso para darle la bienvenida y felicitarla por una noche exitosa. Luego se convirtió en su turno para que su boca se cayera de sorpresa cuando vio a Shion parado entre la pelirroja desnuda y Ayame desnuda. "Shion ..." dijo Naruto sorprendido, "Estoy ... no estoy seguro ... Estoy un poco sorprendido de que hayas venido".

Shion se rió ligeramente, encontrando divertida la reacción de Naruto ante su presencia, especialmente porque estaba en el centro de un grupo de mujeres hermosas. Le ayudó a aliviar la tensión que había estado sintiendo, por lo que preguntó: "¿No te dijo Ayame que nos contó tu secreto a Toki y a mí? Aunque, ella tampoco nos dio exactamente el alcance completo de eso ".

Naruto asintió y respondió: "Lo hizo, pero no pensé que vendrías aquí esta noche. Tenía planeado hablar con ustedes dos mañana.

"Solo habla," preguntó Shion.

Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa que ayudó a reavivar los sentimientos que había albergado por él años atrás, después de que él la había ayudado a cumplir su destino. Algunas de las bravuconadas que recordaba se desvanecieron en su voz cuando él respondió: "Hubiera sido por ti si eso fuera todo lo que sucedió". Shion tragó saliva mientras preguntaba: "¿Estás aquí para hablar ahora ... o hay algo más que quieras de mí?"

"Yo ... no estoy ..."

Naruto entendió que un ambiente más íntimo sería apropiado, así que dijo, "Ayame, ¿te importaría llevar a Shion a la habitación para que solo ella y yo podamos hablar? Estaré allí en breve.

Ayame asintió guiando a la Sacerdotisa a través de la gran área común que comprendía la suite que le habían dado a Naruto. Detrás de ella, Shion podía quejarse de su Karin, "Ah, acabo de llegar y ya nos vas a dejar".

Escuchó a Naruto reírse mientras respondía: "No te preocupes. Te dejaré algo con lo que jugar.

Un momento después, Shion escuchó el ruido que significaba que había creado clones. Shion no miró hacia atrás, pero antes de llegar a la entrada de la habitación oyó los gemidos que se acercaban a ella casi como una sirena. Resistiendo el impulso de mirar hacia atrás, se alegró de que la habitación estuviera insonorizada, ya que una vez que Ayame cerró la puerta después de pisar el edificio, los gemidos se cortaron. Shion miró alrededor de la habitación y no estaba segura de qué debía hacer. No quería sentarse en la cama grande porque temía que fuera demasiado adelantada o presuntuosa.

Su mirada se dirigió a una chimenea que se encontraba frente al pie de la cama y al notar que ya estaba encendida se preguntó si, aunque no dudaba de que Naruto se había sorprendido por su apariencia esa noche, tal vez haya sido decididamente menos para las mujeres que él. había tomado como amantes. Amantes que escuchó nuevamente gimiendo contenta cuando la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y se cerró rápidamente detrás de ella. Se volvió hacia el hombre que había entrado y admitió que estaba decepcionada de que se hubiera cubierto con una bata.

Los dos se miraron el uno al otro durante varios momentos sin saber exactamente por dónde empezar, pero Naruto comenzó a decir primero: "Estoy seguro de que tienes algunas preguntas que te gustaría hacer".

"Eso es un eufemismo", dijo Shion causando que ambos se rieran.

Naruto se movió al pie de la cama mientras Shion permanecía cerca del fuego mirándolo, ella preguntó: "Supongo que lo que realmente quiero saber es ¿por qué rechazarías mi oferta si querías seducirme años después?"

"Supongo que podría darte una multitud de razones", admitió Naruto.

"No habías tomado múltiples amantes en ese momento", dijo Shion, su tono sonaba ligeramente esperanzador.

"No, lo hice, aunque no tantos como tengo actualmente", dijo Naruto señalando el ceño fruncido que apareció. "Una parte de la razón tenía que ver con que querías que te tuviera un hijo. Supongo que antes de continuar, es importante que comprenda que tener hijos no es algo que me interese ".

"¿Por qué?", Preguntó Shion un poco sorprendido, "Creo que serías un gran padre".

"También me gusta pensar que sí", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, "pero quiero ser un mejor amante y cabeza de mi familia". Si tuviera un hijo, me gustaría estar allí para ellos por completo, pero un regalo que los únicos que podría reconocer públicamente sería cualquier Ayame. Eso no es justo para un niño que no podría conocerme como su padre ".

"¿Es esa la única razón?"

"No, solo vislumbraste cómo paso mis noches. Ese no es exactamente el tipo de ambiente propicio para criar a un niño, y sinceramente no quiero la responsabilidad. Es lo suficientemente agitado como para preocuparme por el bienestar de mis amantes sin que los niños se mezclen con él ", dijo Naruto tomando asiento al borde de la cama. "Hay algunas otras razones, pero creo que es mejor darte primero mis razones más honestas y egoístas".

"¿Por qué, qué más podría influir en tal decisión?" Shion preguntó con curiosidad.

"Dijiste que necesitabas transmitir tus habilidades en caso de que Moryou regresara", dijo Naruto descansando el tobillo sobre la rodilla. Shion tuvo la tentación de mirar para ver si cierta parte de su anatomía había quedado expuesta, pero mantuvo los ojos cerrados con los de él mientras asentía. "¿Qué pasaría si no lo necesitaras, pero seguirías siendo tan joven como eres ahora? ¿Todavía querrías un hijo?

"Yo ... no sé", admitió Shion, "al igual que todo en mi vida, era algo que sabía que algún día me exigirían. Simplemente te lo dije, ya que pensé que sería una manera fácil de sugerirnos que estuviéramos juntos. Aunque supongo que no me deseas.

"Nada podría estar más lejos de la verdad", dijo Naruto acariciando a su lado en la cama. Esperó a que Shion se uniera a él antes de agregar: "Eres hermosa y había muchas más razones para que aceptara tu oferta que no. Por un lado, aunque más tarde me enteraría de que mis sospechas eran correctas, ya sospechaba que no podría quedar embarazada. Uno de mis amantes a cambio de hacerme a mí y a los que estaban atados a mí efectivamente inmortales lo hizo para que no pudiera quedar embarazada. Está pensando a muy largo plazo, pero básicamente sabe que podría crear bastantes problemas ".

"Entonces, ¿por qué no aceptas mi oferta?"

"Bueno, ya que habías declarado por la puerta que deseabas un hijo de nuestra unión, dormir contigo bajo tales pretensiones podría haber agriado nuestra relación, especialmente más tarde", dijo Naruto volviendo la cara hacia él. Acercó los labios y continuó: "Quiero que duremos para siempre, así que sentí que era mejor dejar pasar algún tiempo. Sin mencionar que me pediste que estuviera contigo podría haber sido simplemente una emoción emocional vinculada a nuestra aventura juntos ".

"T ... ese deseo no se ha desvanecido", dijo Shion encontrando que su corazón latía salvajemente de nuevo mientras sus labios se acercaban.

"¿Estás seguro?" Preguntó Naruto deteniéndose con solo un rayo de luz que separaba sus labios de los de ella. "¿Realmente deseas convertirte en uno de mis amantes?"

Shion le respondió cerrando la pequeña distancia entre ellos y presionó sus labios contra los suyos. El beso permaneció casto al principio, pero pronto Shion encontró a Naruto tomando el control y apretándola más fuerte contra él. Su lengua presionó contra sus labios, que ella separó y siguió su guía cuando entró en su boca para bailar con la de ella.

A medida que su beso se hizo más apasionado, él levantó la pierna más cercana a él y se la puso sobre la suya para separar sus muslos. Teniendo que hurgar en las muchas capas de la bata oficial que ella había usado para la noche, finalmente expuso la tela blanca de sus bragas. Suavemente deslizó su dedo sobre su hendidura cubierta de bragas haciendo que Shion gimiera en su boca. Repitió el movimiento varias veces retirando su mano después de cada una disfrutando de la sensación de cómo sus bragas se humedecían cada vez.

"M ... más ...", suplicó rompiendo el beso.

"Vamos a sacarte de estas túnicas", respondió Naruto de pie y tirando de Shion a sus pies. La colocó delante del fuego y se quitó primero la bata blanca de manga larga. Ella se rió suavemente mientras él buscaba el nudo de la túnica roja interior antes de finalmente superar el desafío. Él se inclinó besando su cuello mientras empujaba esa túnica lejos de su cuerpo también. Dando un paso atrás, admiraba a la Sacerdotisa y el contorno de su cuerpo que podía distinguir mientras el peluche de seda que llevaba casi parecía brillar como resultado del fuego detrás de ella. "Eres absolutamente impresionante, Shion".

Shion se sonrojó, pero respondió: "No en comparación con algunas de esas mujeres".

Naruto acunó su rostro mientras se acercaba y decía: "Uno no se para a comparar la belleza de las estrellas, ¿verdad?" Simplemente toman el sol en la luz que emiten. Soy afortunado de haber reunido muchas de esas bellezas celestiales, y ahora mismo la que está delante de mí eres tú.

Naruto la besó de nuevo, haciendo que Shion cerrara los ojos para deleitarse con la sensación de sus lenguas rodando una alrededor de la otra. Ella gimió cuando la mano de Naruto comenzó a acariciar uno de sus senos a través de su muñeca blanca. Terminó rompiendo el beso cuando, después de varios minutos de que él le girara la teta, le pellizcó y tiró de su pezón. Expuso un pezón empujando la correa de su camisón fuera de su hombro exponiendo su pecho, el cual rápidamente bajó su boca y chupó.

Shion jadeó al sentir su lengua trazar su areola más grande que se convirtió en un gemido cuando Naruto enterró la mano sin apretar la teta que estaba chupando dentro de las bragas empapadas de la sacerdotisa. Encontró un parche de pelo corto y recortado sobre su coño, que le pasó los dedos antes de deslizar dos dentro de ella. Trabajándolos rápidamente, Shion perdió toda la fuerza en sus piernas y tuvo que agarrarle los hombros para mantenerse en pie.

"Estás tan mojada, Shion", dijo Naruto trabajando sus dedos aún más fuerte, causando que los sonidos húmedos que su coño estaba haciendo crecer, "Eres la pequeña sacerdotisa, ¿verdad?"

"N ... no ... no lo estoy", dijo Shion agarrando a Naruto cada vez más fuerte a medida que un clímax se acumulaba dentro de ella.

Naruto sonrió mientras decía: "No sé ... esta humedad parecería sugerir lo contrario. Entonces dime, ¿con qué frecuencia jugaste contigo mismo mientras soñabas con transmitir tus habilidades?

"Yo ... yo no ..." dijo Shion pero cambió su tono cuando Naruto comenzó a mover su clítoris. Jadeando, dijo: "En ... Al menos una vez al día ... si mis deberes lo permitieran ... "

" ¿Y con quién soñabas? "

Shion lo miró directamente a los ojos y dijo con una voz llena de necesidad: "¡Tú! ¡Siempre has sido tú!"

Naruto sonrió, haciéndola gemir mientras retiraba su dedo y deshacía su robo y dijo: "Entonces es hora de dejar de soñar. Agarra el manto sobre la chimenea.

Shion hizo rápidamente lo que le dijeron y volvió a mirar a Naruto mientras se quitaba la bata. Sus ojos se clavaron en el pilar de carne que él empujó lentamente mientras se acercaba detrás de ella. Enganchando sus pulgares en las tiras de sus bragas, las bajó por sus piernas bien formadas hasta que la gravedad hizo el resto. Él la hizo gemir suavemente mientras frotaba la punta de su polla contra su coño mojado antes de agarrar sus caderas y empujar lentamente.

La Sacerdotisa gimió cuando Naruto la abrió lentamente, pero luego se detuvo al llegar a la barrera de su himen. Al presionarlo, se agachó y comenzó a frotar su coño, haciéndola gemir cuando la sensación que se había estado acumulando antes regresó rápidamente. Cuando se sintió como si ya no pudiera ser contenido, Naruto presionó su clítoris causando que llegara al clímax mientras empujaba su barrera. Shion sintió que su doncella se desgarraba, pero su primer clímax se tragó el destello de dolor como uno de los amantes de Naruto.

El hombre rubio comenzó a moverse incluso mientras su coño seguía revoloteando alrededor del pistón que estaba acariciando dentro de ella. Shion agarró el manto de la chimenea con más fuerza y echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Naruto extendió la mano debajo de su lencería para acariciar sus senos. Ella también se convirtió en una participante más activa en sus relaciones sexuales cuando comenzó a arrojarse contra él. Naruto se inclinó hacia delante mordisqueando la parte superior de su oreja antes de acercar sus labios y decir: "Eso es Shion, déjame ver ese lado tuyo. Un lado que será solo mío para disfrutar ".

Shion gimió tanto por las palabras de Naruto como por la sensación de una nueva acumulación de energía sexual que, cuando se libera, empequeñecería a la anterior. Un sentimiento que comenzó a crecer más rápido cuando Naruto comenzó a empujarla más violentamente. Shion miró fijamente al fuego, el calor que sentía al no poder compararlo con la ardiente necesidad de liberación crecía dentro de ella. Shion volvió la cabeza hacia Naruto y le sacó la lengua, que rápidamente chupó. Cuando él se retiró, ella dijo: "S ... tu polla ... ¡Es mejor de lo que jamás soñé ... Estoy ... yo ... estoy CCCCUUUMMMMIIIIINNNNGGGGGG !!!"

Naruto gimió cuando su coño comenzó a enrollarse alrededor de él tratando de exprimir el semen de él. La obligó a empujar dentro de ella hasta acurrucarse contra la entrada de su matriz e inundarla con su semilla que la ató a él. No es que Shion necesitara el jutsu ya que con gusto se entregaría a Naruto una y otra vez sin él. La fuerza abandonó sus brazos, haciendo que soltara el manto que había estado sosteniendo. Naruto la cogió por los brazos apartándola del fuego, y luego sosteniéndola de la misma manera que ella había estado agarrando el manto comenzó a follarla de nuevo. Los ojos color lavanda de Shion se abrieron de par en par cuando Naruto comenzó a remover la semilla que acababa de depositar, ya que tenía la intención de mostrarle que ella había tomado la decisión correcta al entregarse a él.

Toki se sacudió y giró mientras intentaba olvidar lo que había aprendido esa noche. Pero la idea no se desvanecería de su mente ya que tenía un sueño despierto de Naruto acostado en la cama mientras Sakura y Ayame la complacían en una habitación muy parecida a la que le habían dado. Se imaginó sus risitas y sonidos de succión de contenido rebotando en las paredes mientras le servían la polla con la boca mientras se veía obligada a mirarla aparentemente pegada al suelo por su propio orgullo que le impedía unirse. La fantasía se volvió más tortuosa como persona. Caminé junto a ella arrojándose la túnica que había estado usando esa noche, antes de unirse a las tres personas sudorosas y felices en la cama.

Sakura y Ayame hicieron que Naruto se separara con fuerza cuando Shion se subió encima de Naruto con su trasero mirando hacia él para poder mirar a Toki mientras estaba parada al pie de la cama. La Sacerdotisa se dejó caer sobre su polla, que Sakura se aseguró de que entrara en su marca y gimió una vez que empaló por completo su longitud. Luego comenzó a acariciar sus senos mientras comenzaba a montar su polla gimiendo en voz alta mientras miraba hacia el techo. La vista de Toki de dónde estaban conectados los dos desapareció cuando Ayame se inclinó hacia adelante para comenzar a chupar las bolas de Naruto.

Sakura montó su rostro cuando ella se acercó y unió sus manos con las de Shion para disfrutar los senos de la Sacerdotisa. El sueño que Toki reflejaba las acciones de la verdadera cuando comenzó a acariciar su coño y pecho a través de su ropa, ya que la necesidad de un alivio de la vista que asaltaba su imaginación se hizo demasiado grande. Gimiendo en voz alta, comenzó a involucrarse verdaderamente en su acto de autocomplacencia, pero se detuvo de repente cuando se escuchó decir: "Déjame unirme también". Pero no podía estar segura de si era el sueño de Toki o no, ya que se preguntaba si por la mañana aprendería si su visión de Shion uniéndose a Naruto y sus amantes no era tanto un sueño inducido por la lujuria, sino una realidad.

Capítulo siguiente: Gran inauguración: Parte II


	62. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 62

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío. Además, esta historia es una ficción de limón, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan. Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora. Gracias .

Capítulo 62: Gran Inauguración: Parte II

Shion se despertó contenta y los gritos de una mujer que recibió la misma atención que la noche anterior. Se deslizó de la cama al darse cuenta de que la puerta estaba ligeramente entreabierta, lo que permitió que los gritos la alcanzaran y por un momento consideró cubrirse con la sábana, pero pensando en la noche anterior descartó la idea de que cuanto antes se sintiera cómoda con su desnudez, antes obtendría todos los beneficios de su nueva vida.

Sin embargo, a pesar de tener una idea de lo que vería, su boca se abrió un poco al ver una habitación llena de mujeres desnudas. Sin embargo, lo que hizo que la escena fuera bastante surrealista fue que incluso cuando varias de las mujeres de la noche anterior rodeaban a Naruto mientras estaba sentado en el centro de un gran sofá siendo follado por una de ellas. Los otros parecían ocuparse de sus asuntos como si fuera solo otra mañana para ellos.

Ella se enfocó en Karin, quien actualmente estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre Naruto mientras ella gimió, "Sí ... dame tu gran bono por hacer un buen trabajo ... mmm ..."

Naruto gruñó algo, pero a Shion le resultó difícil distinguirlo, ya que Konan estaba de pie en el sofá a su izquierda con la cabeza firmemente entre sus muslos. Sin mencionar que sus gemidos, de lo que Shion podía atestiguar era una lengua muy talentosa, también ahogaron aún más su respuesta. De rodillas al otro lado estaba Tsunade, que estaba gimiendo suavemente cuando Naruto tenía una de sus manos entre las piernas y su dedo.

Sin embargo, mientras eso ocurría en un Tsunami desnudo, excepto por el delantal que llevaba puesto, estaba parado frente a una estufa que la suite ofrecía para preparar el desayuno mientras las mujeres restantes conversaban y ocasionalmente miraban hacia el cuarteto que se desplegaba en el sofá. Los ojos de Shion fueron atraídos hacia el trasero desnudo de Tsunami cuando notó que una gran hebra particular de la semilla de Naruto comenzaba a gotear de la mujer mientras tarareaba contenta mientras cocinaba.

Shion no estaba segura de en qué experiencia alegre quería participar, pero la decisión fue tomada por ella mientras su estómago gruñía. Moviéndose hacia las mujeres sentadas a la mesa, se sentó y sonrió mientras la recibían. Un momento después, Tsunami colocó un plato frente a ella y le dijo con calidez y diversión: "Bienvenido a la familia. Estoy seguro de que estás hambriento. La primera noche cuando lo tienes todo para ti siempre parece ser el más agotador ".

"Drenar no es exactamente la palabra que usaría", respondió Shion recordando gritar en éxtasis antes de encontrarse en la cama esa mañana. Pero pensó que considerando que había recibido casi una docena de orgasmos la noche anterior, podría entender por qué ser el único foco de los talentos sexuales de Naruto podría describirse como tal.

Shion comió con entusiasmo mientras al mismo tiempo observaba a Karin arquear la espalda mientras gritaba: "¡Sí ... me estás llenando!" ¡Es tan cálido!"

La sacerdotisa rubia observó a Karin estremecerse durante su orgasmo y sintió que su propio coño comenzaba a humedecerse al recordar las experiencias similares que había disfrutado. Sintió que sus ojos se hinchaban ligeramente cuando una vez que Uzumaki se levantó de su miembro del clan y del eje de su amante, Tsunade prácticamente se abalanzó sobre su polla que brillaba con la esencia del kunoichi pelirrojo.

Karin se unió a ellos en la mesa sentada junto a Shion y le dio una sonrisa de satisfacción. "Ahora esa es la manera de comenzar tu mañana".

Shion asintió y preguntó: "¿Todas las mañanas son así?"

"Ese es el sueño", respondió Sakura volviéndose para agradecerle a Tsunami mientras colocaba un plato delante de ella.

"Manera de condensarlo a lo básico", dijo Kin divertido antes de girarse hacia el sofá mientras Konan gritaba. Sound-nin, de cabello oscuro, observó cómo el líder del agarre de Ame sobre la cabeza de Naruto se aflojaba mientras ella se relajaba por el orgasmo que él le había dado con la lengua. Hundiéndose de rodillas, besó a su amante saboreándose profundamente mientras la cabeza de Tsunade continuaba sacudiéndose en su regazo.

Sakura también observó la escena y una vez que Kin se volvió, dijo: "Claro, podría simplificarse demasiado. ¿Pero no es eso lo que realmente queremos? Para construir un mundo donde todos podamos reunirnos así a diario ... "Sakura se detuvo al ver que la cabeza de su maestra dejaba de moverse y podía decir que Tsunade estaba tomando un buen bocado cálido del semen de su amante. El pinkette observó la garganta de Senju trabajando para tragárselo todo, antes de dejarlo salir de sus labios. Ella abrió la boca mostrando a Naruto su semilla y luego tiró de Konan en un beso.

Shion se sonrojó al ver a las dos mujeres besándose con entusiasmo compartiendo la esencia de su amante entre ellas. Su coño comenzó a picar de la manera familiar que solía hacerlo cuando el único alivio para sus fantasías con el hombre rubio habían sido sus dedos. Como ese ya no era el caso, se levantó y se dirigió hacia el sofá donde se arrodilló ante él y las dos mujeres besándose. Alcanzando la polla dura como una roca, ella dijo: "Yo ... yo ... nunca he hecho esto antes".

Tsunade rompió su beso con Konan para darle algunos consejos a la sacerdotisa. "Solo haz lo que se siente bien. Verá lo que funciona y no lo suficientemente rápido. No se preocupe, habrá suficiente tiempo para practicar durante la próxima semana ".

Shion apartó la mirada de los cálidos ojos de la mujer para concentrarse en la barra rígida que sostenía entre las manos. Arrodillándose ante Naruto, reflexionó sobre el hecho de que realmente no había correspondido mucho la noche anterior al haber sido arrastrada por el placer casi constante que el hombre rubio le había dado. Más que dispuesta a devolverle el favor, se inclinó hacia delante y lamió tentativamente la cabeza de su miembro. Ella sintió que él se retorcía en su mano, haciendo que se recostara para mirar a los ojos azules de su amante, que también tenía los labios de las dos mujeres sentadas a los lados plantadas contra su cuello. Él le dirigió una sonrisa alentadora que le hizo saber que podía establecer su propio ritmo. Sintiendo que la presión que había ejercido sobre sí misma comenzaba a disminuir, se recostó y giró la lengua alrededor de la cabeza de su polla.

Envolviendo sus labios alrededor de la punta, bajó la boca alrededor de él, pero casi se atragantó después de tragar un poco menos de la mitad. Se preguntó brevemente cómo el Hokage había logrado tomar toda su longitud, pero pensó que eso sería algo sobre lo que podría preguntar más tarde. Reflejando los movimientos que había visto a Tsunade hacer, aunque mucho menos profundos, compensó usando sus manos para acariciar lo que no podía soportar.

Su baba corrió por su caña mientras ella se deslizaba sobre su longitud y que solía ayudar a lubricar su eje mientras lo sacudía. Tsunade retiró los labios del hombro de Naruto cuando dijo: "No te olvides de burlarse de sus bolas".

El Hokage demostró a qué se refería al agacharse y acunar las nueces de Naruto en sus manos. Esto llevó a su amante compartido a gemir profundamente mientras la rubia tetona acariciaba sus testículos antes de quitarle la mano para permitir que Shion se hiciera cargo.

La sacerdotisa siguió el consejo de la mujer experimentada retirando su mano izquierda de su eje para comenzar a acunar sus nueces. Naruto gimió de manera similar a cuando Tsunade había jugado con ellos. El sonido provocó que Shion siguiera, haciéndola aumentar el ritmo hasta que sintió que su escroto se apretaba con fuerza y su cabeza de gallo se hinchaba contra su lengua arremolinándose. Al principio no estaba segura de qué esperar al menos hasta que Naruto gruñó: "Joder, ya voy".

Shion se retiró un poco, no del todo segura de que estaba lista o quería atrapar su semilla con su boca, pero recordando cuán ansiosamente habían estado bebiendo Tsunade y Konan, confiaba en que si ella se movía, uno de los dos tomaría su lugar con entusiasmo. Queriendo llevarlo hasta su finalización, ella se preparó, pero cuando él comenzó a correrse, rápidamente supo que había que dedicarse por completo a la tarea, ya que él rápidamente llenó su boca y le hizo toser, ya que era demasiado para ella. . Su polla continuó escupiendo cubriéndole la cara y el pecho hasta que Konan acababa de sacar a Tsunade para cubrir el géiser blanco.

Shion se sintió un poco decepcionado cuando Naruto colocó su mano en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Konan mientras bombeaba su polla varias veces asegurándose de exprimir cada gota, especialmente mientras tragaba la boca llena que había recibido al encontrar que, aunque un poco amargo, se calentó su interior y que rápidamente descubrió que ansiaba más. Como tal, aunque la hizo sentir un poco incómoda al principio, Shion descubrió que podía entender por qué el Hokage se deslizó rápidamente del sofá, mientras Konan continuaba limpiando la polla de Naruto, para lamer la semilla que cubría su piel. También la incitó a inclinarse hacia adelante y comenzar a besar al Hokage cuando Tsunade sacó la lengua para compartir el semen que había recogido.

Ella gimió en la boca de la mujer tanto por el sabor de la esencia de Naruto que estaban rodando entre sus lenguas como lo hizo ella por Tsunade que levantaba y comenzaba a acariciar su pecho. Sin embargo, antes de que Shion se enterara de las alegrías del contacto de otra mujer podría progresar aún más, su atención se dirigió hacia el área de la cocina de la suite cuando Tsunami aplaudió.

Cuando llamó su atención, dijo: "Damas, estoy segura de que no les gustaría nada mejor que quedarse aquí disfrutando de nuestro amante y de los demás. Pero necesitamos asistir a algunas de las funciones del día, así que debemos comenzar a prepararnos ".

Shion soltó una risita cuando muchas de las mujeres consideradas como una de las más poderosas del mundo hicieron un puchero infantil antes de decir: "Pero aún no se ha corrido dentro de mi coño".

Adoptando un tono maternal, Tsunami respondió: "Bueno, entonces debiste haberlo hecho cuando fue tu turno en lugar de darle una mamada".

"Pero ..."

"Sin peros señorita," dijo Tsunami severamente.

El puchero en la cara de Tsunade permaneció unos momentos, al igual que la mirada severa en Tsunami hasta que ambos estallaron en sonrisas. Naruto se rió de sus dos amantes antes de darle un beso rápido a Konan mientras se paraba y se acercaba a Tsunade. Shion se sonrojó al ver que, a pesar de haberse corrido varias veces ya desde que había despertado, su pene aún estaba de pie. Se agachó girando la cara de Tsunade para que ella lo mirara y le dijo: "No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que podemos encontrar el tiempo para darte lo que quieres, especialmente si ahorramos tiempo duchándonos juntos".

Tsunade sonrió ampliamente antes de asentir y besar la cabeza de su polla respondiendo: "Ahora eso está usando tu cabeza".

Naruto la puso de pie y la besó con avidez mientras presionaba su cuerpo contra el de él. Un momento después, el Hokage se echó hacia atrás y miró a la sacerdotisa todavía arrodillada que le tendió la mano y preguntó: "¿Te gustaría unirte a nosotros? Estoy seguro de que no soy el único que necesita recibir una inyección de esperma caliente en el útero ".

Shion asintió aceptando la mano mientras respondía: "Eso suena positivamente encantador. Creo que tendré que hacer de eso parte de mi ritual matutino durante mi estadía ".

Tsunami observó a los tres caminar hacia la ducha con Naruto en el medio y las manos apoyadas en el trasero de cada mujer antes de declarar en beneficio de las otras mujeres, "Dudo que seas el único".

Aún así, Shion la escuchó y comenzó a pensar en lo que podría hacer para convencer a al menos una de las mujeres que sabía que también era un posible interés amoroso para Naruto y, de no ser por su orgullo, podría haberse unido al harén junto a ella. Pensando que pasaría al menos algunos de los días restantes al lado de Toki, comenzó a trabajar en cómo podría convencer al Daimyo de que había cosas peores que compartir al sabio rubio.

Las mujeres del Hidden Eddy Inn estaban comiendo un desayuno preparado por Miya mientras hablaban sobre varios temas, pero principalmente sobre cómo pensaban que la primera noche de la Gran Inauguración en Whirling Tide Manor se había ido. No podían salir y hablar directamente sobre lo que realmente les interesaba, principalmente debido a la presencia de Kurenai, pero eso no les impidió hablar sobre el tema. Sin embargo, Ino no estaba participando en el debate del cual Daimyo u otro invitado VIP probablemente usaron el lugar para monopolizar el tiempo de Naruto en la primera noche o lo que los iniciados sabían que significaba, quién era la nueva presencia en la red Foxmark. No fue porque estaba bastante segura de que la nueva mujer era Shion, ya que recordaba haber oído acerca de la forma única de la sacerdotisa de mostrar su interés e Ino recordando haberla molestado, pero ahora su amante, acerca de cómo los objetivos para la seducción generalmente no aparecieron debe ser más fácil que eso. Si uno pudiera considerar derrotar a un demonio, un medio fácil de meterse en los pantalones de una sacerdotisa.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Ino mientras consideraba que su amante probablemente lo hizo de cierta manera. Algo que notó Tenten cuando preguntó: "¿Qué te tiene tan divertido?"

"Oh, solo recordaba cómo esa Sacerdotisa de Demon Country ..." Ino se apagó fingiendo luchar luchando por recordar el nombre de la mujer antes de decir: "Shin ... no Shion ... eso fue todo. Estaba recordando cómo se corrió la voz de cómo ella expresó sus deseos por Naruto. Me estaba imaginando que probablemente ella era la que solía usar la noche anterior para su ventaja.

"Tengo curiosidad por qué ustedes, damas, parecen tan seguras de que Naruto habría necesitado golpear a las mujeres que asistieron con un palo anoche", dijo Kurenai entrando en la conversación. "Estoy seguro de que con Ayame presente no serían tan abiertos en mostrar su gratitud hacia él".

Temari sonrió mientras decía: "No sé. Esa Sacerdotisa, frente a todos los presentes después de la derrota de Mōryō, pero declaró que estaba interesada en él de esa manera. Algo me dice que la presencia de Ayame la disuadiría un poco.

Kurenai respondió con un movimiento de cabeza: "Dudo que haya dejado que otra mujer entre y robe a su hombre". Sé que no lo haría.

Algunas de las mujeres presentes se animaron al escuchar un poco de melancolía entrar en el tono de kunoichi de cabello oscuro con Tenten como quien dijo lo que los demás estaban pensando, "En realidad, es eso en general ... o si eras un cierto jinchuriki mujer."

Ino no necesitaba estar mirando a Kurenai para saber que sus mejillas se estaban coloreando rápidamente mientras tartamudeaba una negación de estar interesada en Naruto de esa manera. Una negación que sonaba bastante endeble para sus oídos, y se hizo más débil a medida que las otras mujeres aplicaban más presión a través de preguntas y separando las palabras de la jounin. Sin embargo, el que Ino observó mientras Kurenai continuaba afirmando que no estaba albergando sentimientos románticos por Naruto era Kushina. Aunque, su mirada se desvió hacia la mujer de ojos rojos cuando Temari declaró audazmente que no albergar sentimientos románticos por Naruto no significaba que no le interesara su sexualidad, principalmente porque Kurenai con la esperanza de terminar con el aluvión de preguntas había tomado una decisión. tomó un sorbo bastante grande de su jugo de naranja y casi terminó escupiéndolo en Miya debido a la declaración de Suna-nin.

Para los Yamanaka, parecía que Kushina estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no llamar la atención sobre sí misma debido al meollo del tema, probablemente temiendo que le iría tan bien como a Kurenai bajo el escrutinio. Ino se preguntó si el leve sonrojo que lucía la pelirroja significaba que la mujer había encontrado los regalos que le había dejado. El primer Ino se había ido la mañana después de que Naruto había reclamado a Miya antes de partir para asistir a la inauguración de Whirling Tides Manor. Había estado un poco decepcionada de que Naruto hubiera decidido dirigirse a la Guarida para continuar complaciendo a su nuevo amante en lugar de regresar a la habitación de su departamento. Sin embargo, había funcionado para su ventaja en lugar de volver loca a Kushina con sus gritos de placer. Cuando entró a su habitación a la mañana siguiente para prepararse para su viaje, Ino había usado su ropa interior para sacarlo hasta que dejó una buena carga gruesa adentro. Luego, después de que él se fue, ella dejó caer la ropa interior sobre la cama, segura de que Kushina encontraría las bragas cubiertas de crema.

Esa misma noche, Ino había entrado al apartamento con la intención de dormir en la cama de Naruto con ganas de quedarse dormido rodeado de su aroma y sonrió al descubrir que sus bragas se habían ido, pero la colcha no había sido cambiada. También parecía que ella no había sido la única que planeaba hacer eso, ya que justo antes de quedarse dormida, Ino se había despertado cuando Kushina entró en la habitación. La rubia no había presionado a la mujer para que aceptara rápidamente la excusa de Kushina de que había sentido que no estaba sola en el apartamento, aunque su reacción inicial había dicho lo contrario. Pero, el Yamanaka estaba bastante seguro de que apretar en una de las manos de la mujer habría sido las bragas cubiertas con la semilla de su hijo, especialmente cuando había tratado de mantener una en ángulo detrás de su cuerpo.

Ino se preguntó si no hubiera sido mejor para su objetivo haberle preguntado sobre su ropa interior perdida o, al menos, hacerle saber a la mujer en términos inequívocos que entendía sus deseos por su hijo. Sin embargo, al final creía que había tomado la decisión correcta al no presionar a Kushina directamente. Principalmente ya que ella no creía que a largo plazo el mayor problema para que Naruto y su madre se convirtieran en amantes sería con la kunoichi pelirroja, pero su hijo. Eso no significaba que Ino creyera que a Naruto le disgustaría la idea de comenzar una relación sexual con su madre, especialmente debido a cuántos de sus amantes se habían involucrado en actos incestuosos tanto para su placer como para los suyos. Pero sí creía que, en cierto sentido, Kushina existía en un punto ciego sexual para Naruto. Probablemente hubo numerosas razones para ello, pero Ino lo atribuyó principalmente a dos. La primera fue que Naruto había deseado una relación con sus padres desde el día en que pudo comprender por primera vez que no los tenía en su vida, y aunque sus amantes que compartieron sangre darían fe de que el elemento sexual de sus relaciones entre ellos Como resultado de compartir, el rubio había profundizado sus lazos. Ino imaginó que una parte inconsciente de Naruto podría no estar dispuesta a pervertir una relación que había deseado durante tanto tiempo y, como tal, le impedía ver a su madre bajo una luz sexual. En última instancia, eso era lo que Ino tendría que cambiar y planeó hacerlo llevando a Kushina a un estado de lujuria tal que no pudo evitar revelar que estaba abierta a que su hijo asumiera el papel de ser el hombre en ella. vida. La primera fue que Naruto había deseado una relación con sus padres desde el día en que pudo comprender por primera vez que no los tenía en su vida, y aunque sus amantes que compartieron sangre darían fe de que el elemento sexual de sus relaciones entre ellos Como resultado de compartir, el rubio había profundizado sus lazos. Ino imaginó que una parte inconsciente de Naruto podría no estar dispuesta a pervertir una relación que había deseado durante tanto tiempo y, como tal, le impedía ver a su madre bajo una luz sexual. En última instancia, eso era lo que Ino tendría que cambiar y planeó hacerlo llevando a Kushina a un estado de lujuria tal que no pudo evitar revelar que estaba abierta a que su hijo asumiera el papel de ser el hombre en ella. vida. La primera fue que Naruto había deseado una relación con sus padres desde el día en que pudo comprender por primera vez que no los tenía en su vida, y aunque sus amantes que compartieron sangre darían fe de que el elemento sexual de sus relaciones entre ellos Como resultado de compartir, el rubio había profundizado sus lazos. Ino imaginó que una parte inconsciente de Naruto podría no estar dispuesta a pervertir una relación que había deseado durante tanto tiempo y, como tal, le impedía ver a su madre bajo una luz sexual. En última instancia, eso era lo que Ino tendría que cambiar y planeó hacerlo llevando a Kushina a un estado de lujuria tal que no pudo evitar revelar que estaba abierta a que su hijo asumiera el papel de ser el hombre en ella. vida.

Quien fue el primer hombre, Ino creía, podría haber sido la segunda razón por la que Naruto podría, al menos en un nivel subconsciente, no ver a su madre como el principal miembro potencial del harén que era, o incluso había rechazado la idea. Ino no sabía si era porque Naruto podría no considerarse un reemplazo viable para su padre o si era porque no quería que lo vieran como una falta de respeto a su memoria al reclamar a la mujer que había amado. A decir verdad, Ino sintió que era mucho más el primero que el segundo considerando que Naruto no tenía ese problema con una mujer como Karura. Por supuesto, el Kazekage no había sido tan querido como el padre de Naruto, pero ambas mujeres compartieron historias similares sobre la pérdida de un esposo, aunque Karura había perdido el suyo después de su propia muerte.

Aunque admitió que podría estar pensando demasiado en todo el asunto y que era tan simple que Naruto pensó que su madre podría verlo como una especie de degenerado si alguna vez intentaba acostarse con ella. Sin embargo, no pensó que ese fuera el caso, en cambio pensó que podría ser una mezcla de sus teorías anteriores. Principalmente ya que ella no veía ningún indicio del deseo que aparecía en los ojos de Naruto cada vez que estaba cerca de una mujer o mujeres que podría considerar tomar como amante cuando miraba a Kushina. Ino no pudo nombrar exactamente la mirada que apareció en los ojos de su amante cuando miró a las mujeres que aún no formaban parte de su harén, pero actualmente estaba ausente cuando miraba a su madre. No era algo tan básico como la lujuria, aunque ciertamente había uno o dos elementos mezclados. Sin embargo, Era más parecido a una confianza subyacente que, si lo deseaba, podía hacer suya a cualquier mujer. Ino no podía criticar tal creencia considerando el tamaño y la primicia de su harén. Sin embargo, cuando Naruto miró a su madre, fue como si ni siquiera considerara que ella pudiera ser una criatura sexual, ya que sabía que todas las demás mujeres con las que se encontraba eran, por eso creía que Kushina existía dentro de un punto ciego sexual para su hijo.

Ahí fue donde entró su segundo regalo a Kushina, y algo que había dejado en la cama esa mañana casi exactamente donde había dejado las bragas sucias. Ino sintió que su coño se humedecía al imaginar a Kushina usando su regalo para darse placer, mientras gritaba el nombre de su hijo, principalmente porque había sido un gran consolador naranja que había sido hecho de un molde que había tomado del pene de Naruto. Ella sonrió al recordar cómo Naruto se había divertido y un poco avergonzado cuando le cubrió la polla con yeso después de haberlo hecho difícil alegando que quería algo para usar mientras él estaba fuera. Aunque, sinceramente, siempre había tenido la intención de que terminara en las manos de Kushina, sin mencionar su coño.

La rubia kunoichi había obtenido el juguete sexual personalizado de una tienda llamada The Promised Paradise. Era un lugar escondido en uno de los callejones del distrito de entretenimiento de Konoha y, aunque los propietarios no lo sabían, se habían beneficiado enormemente de la existencia de The Family, que era lo que Naruto y sus amantes estaban llamando a sí mismos como Harem. No tengo el anillo adecuado. La tienda apenas había abierto sus puertas cuando recibieron un pedido masivo de Kiyomi debido en parte a la construcción del dormitorio principal ubicado en la Guarida. Después de todo, cuando las mujeres lo bautizaron con su amante, Kiyomi se aseguró de abastecer los diversos gabinetes ubicados entre las diversas plataformas construidas en las paredes con varios juguetes para ayudar a las mujeres a que se complacieran o esperaran mientras esperaban su turno con el rubio. semental. Sin mencionar las órdenes posteriores desde entonces, ya que los dos propietarios habían logrado proporcionar todo lo solicitado rápidamente y habían sido extremadamente discretos. No es que Kiyomi no hubiera tomado precauciones para asegurarse de que no tenían idea de a quién o para qué se dirigía la gran orden.

Como tal, cada vez que se necesitaban nuevos reemplazos o se necesitaban comprar varios disfraces sexuales que pudieran hacer que el sastre local hiciera preguntas, era el lugar preferido para que frecuentaran las mujeres de The Family. La tienda también tenía la distinción única de ser propiedad y ser operada por dos de los antiguos compañeros de clase de Ino, Fuki y Kasumi. Resultó que los dos antiguos aspirantes a Kunoichi, como Ami, no habían logrado convertirse en Genin. Sin embargo, mientras que Ami había tomado un trabajo en el lujoso hotel de su familia. Las otras dos mujeres habían salido de varias profesiones antes de abrir su tienda y habían cambiado considerablemente desde sus días de academia.

Ino había sido cubierta cuando había dejado caer el molde y, como tal, ninguna de las dos la había reconocido. Aunque con toda honestidad, apenas los reconoció a su vez debido en parte al hecho de que ambas mujeres lucían varios tatuajes y piercings, sin mencionar que se habían teñido el cabello. Además, estaba bastante conmocionada por su promiscuidad, que atribuyó a algunos de los éxitos de la tienda, ya que después de asegurarle a Ino que su pedido estaría listo para la fecha que había solicitado. Fuki había notado el interés del kunoichi cubierto por un consolador de ocho pulgadas que era un tono particular y familiar de verde y era marcado como la Roca. El ex acosador había tratado de convencer al Ino disfrazado de que comprara el juguete en particular haciendo un show sexual con él y su pareja.

Sin embargo, lo que realmente había llamado su atención sobre el juguete, era el color, que no podía evitar sentir que era deliberado de la misma manera que había elegido el tono particular de naranja para el juguete que estaba haciendo. Había tomado un poco de impulso, pero Ino se las había arreglado para saber que el consolador de la marca Rock estaba basado en un molde que las dos mujeres habían hecho de un hombre que estaban viendo y que también era la estrella de varios videos que habían hecho juntos y a menudo se vende junto al juguete sexual. Además, fue el vendedor más grande de la tienda como resultado de estar empaquetado con el video. Ino había sido tratado con él, protagonizado por las dos mujeres y su misterioso amante, quien aunque tenía la cara pixelada, todavía no tenía problemas para reconocer el familiar corte de cuenco que el hombre había lucido.

Incluso Ino se había sonrojado al darse cuenta de que estaba viendo un video sexual mirando a Rock Lee y casi lo había comprado para mostrar a Sakura y Tenten. Particularmente, Sakura, como una de las escenas en la caja, parecía presentar a Fuki con una peluca rosa de color chicle mientras le hacía una mamada a Lee. Sin embargo, se había abstenido de decidir que, al igual que cuántas de las mujeres que Lee conocía, incluida ella, pasaban las noches en busca de satisfacción sexual y deseaba hacerlo sin que las aldeas lo supieran o juzgaran. No sería correcto que ella llevara lo que había aprendido a los demás para avergonzarlo. Aunque una parte de ella se preguntaba si debería adelantar la cinta a la escena, sospechaba que Fuki estaba cosplayando a Sakura, pero se dio cuenta de que podría haber sido una forma de dejar de enamorarse de la mujer de cabello rosado, ya que le había dicho firmemente a Lee que nunca habría nada entre ellos. Preguntándose si eso había sido lo que llevó a Lee al Paraíso Prometido y a los brazos de sus dos propietarios, Ino se había ido ansiosa por que el juguete estuviera listo para avanzar en su plan para Kushina y, al darse cuenta de que se parecía mucho a ella, algunas de las personas ella sabía que tenían lados de sí mismos que nunca podrían revelar intencionalmente al mundo en general.

Ino regresó al presente posponiendo los pensamientos recientes que había tenido sobre cómo su vida amorosa algún día podría ser más conocida por algunos de los otros miembros masculinos de su generación además de Kiba para reanudar su estudio de Kushina para ver si ella había usado el falo naranja. La mujer no hizo ninguna señal abierta de que lo había hecho, pero por la forma en que la pelirroja casi parecía incapaz de mirar a Ino a los ojos las pocas veces que miraba, sospechaba que si no tenía la tentación estaría allí y se fortalecería. Ino sonrió mientras consideraba que cuando se fuera a dormir en la cama de Naruto esa noche, ya podría encontrarla ocupada y esperaba que ese fuera el caso de su amante cuando él regresara de Wave.

El sueño de una mujer de mirar las nubes desde el regazo de un hombre que amaba mientras estaba en un parque que residía dentro de un pueblo que había visitado solo una vez, pero consideraba su hogar como había sido aceptada allí, y era más de lo que podía decir del el lugar en el que había nacido para servir, fue interrumpido por lo que la mayoría aún consideraría una voz hermosa, incluso cuando se estaba levantando con ira fuera de la puerta de la habitación que le habían asignado. Hanare suspiró mientras se sentaba en la cama mientras escuchaba a la diva con la que compartía la habitación quejarse en el pasillo: "Maldita sea Gantetsu, esto no es lo que me prometiste. Soy una estrella. ¿Por qué estoy compartiendo una habitación con un cantante de campo?

"Mira Aisha, recordemos algo aquí. Te acercaste a mí para elevar tu perfil, y aunque podrías ser el número uno en Lightning. Es un mundo grande y tienes suerte de que alguien se haya presentado a tu pequeña actuación anoche ", el hombre que Hanare supuso que era el gerente de la mujer de piel oscura respondió con calma. "Ahora este es un concierto excelente y debería servir para elevarte al estrellato".

"Sí y ¿cómo está eso hmm?" la mujer preguntó no sonando exactamente como si creyera al hombre. "No estoy actuando para los invitados importantes aquí, sino un montón de estúpidos mocosos".

"Eso podría ser", respondió Gantetsu, "Pero eres un pequeño pájaro cantor que acaba de salir de su jaula hacia el gran azul allí. Hay cientos de aspirantes a ídolos e intérpretes aquí, y logré conseguirte el escenario principal para la gente del pueblo varias noches. Es posible que no esté actuando para el daimyo dentro del hotel, pero algunos de sus mocosos o incluso los peces gordos podrían deambular afuera para ver una actuación o dos. Además, las cosas se unen de formas que ni siquiera puedes imaginar ".

"Oh sí, cómo es eso", respondió Aisha, su interés despertó al igual que el ex espía en Hanare.

Hanare casi podía escuchar una amplia sonrisa en los labios del hombre cuando dijo: "Bueno, resulta que el viejo puerto de Gato Company fue comprado por la Great Tree Shipping Company anoche". Estoy seguro de que sabes lo que eso significa.

La artista no quedó completamente impresionada por la noticia, ya que declaró: "Gran cosa. No estoy exactamente seguro de lo que piensas que tiene que ver conmigo.

"Es por eso que deberías dejarme las importantes decisiones comerciales y limitarme a cantar esas melodías y sacudir ese dinero tuyo", dijo Gantetsu sonando harto de la actitud de la mujer malcriada. "Déjame deletreártelo. Parece que Wave está en camino de ser colocado en el mapa a lo grande, ya sea desde este hotel o un puerto importante que se abre para importar / exportar productos, y anoche hiciste un montón de nuevos fanáticos que viven en lo que es Asegúrese de ser un destino de visita obligada para turistas u hombres de negocios. Eso lo convierte en un lugar perfecto para que las personas se expongan a los nuevos gustos musicales de los residentes y, a su vez, exporten esos gustos al resto del mundo shinobi ".

Hanare podía decir que la mujer quería comprar lo que el hombre estaba describiendo, pero parecía que había hecho tales declaraciones antes de responder: "Bueno, veamos si tienes razón esta vez. Esta no es la primera vez que me prometes el mundo y, a pesar de afirmar que eres el legendario Shinobi Oscuro de Iwagakure, no puedes mantener a ese acosador lejos de mí. Si no fuera por ese ruidoso bufón de fanático que se interpuso en el camino, probablemente estaría usando mi piel en este momento o algo así. Si no comienzas a entregar, vas a encontrar esta canción, el pájaro va a sacudir su dinero a alguien que pueda. Ahora, ¿qué tal si comienzas por encontrarme una habitación que no necesito compartir?

"Veré qué puedo hacer", dijo el hombre obviamente mordiéndose la lengua mientras Hanare podía escuchar a la mujer alejarse debido a sus talones. No mantuvo su desdén mucho antes de soltar una furiosa "puta".

Una nueva voz habló, preguntando: "¿Quieres que investigue para conseguirle una nueva habitación? Algunos de los grandes golpes que los organizadores esperaban aún no aparecieron. Tal vez podríamos ... "

" No molestes a Choseki ", dijo el hombre tranquilizándose. "¿Salió la invitación especial?"

"Sí, ¿estás seguro de que este es un sabio jefe? Ella no estaba bromeando sobre ... "

" Es una niña grande y, como le gusta recordarnos, es una chunin que puede cuidarse sola ", respondió Gantetsu despectivamente. "Solo soy un simple promotor tratando de dar a los fanáticos lo que quieren, que es un espectáculo emocionante".

"Sí, pero ella ha sido un ganso dorado para nuestra etiqueta".

"Choseki, recuérdame. ¿Quién es el cerebro detrás de nuestra operación?

"Bueno, lo eres, pero ..."

"Entonces, ¿qué tal si te callas y haces lo que te digo? Solo asegúrate de que nuestra mercancía esté aquí para el final de la semana ".

"Sí, jefe", respondió el subordinado cuando Gantetsu aparentemente comenzó a alejarse, ya que después de que los pasos se desvanecieran, Hanare escuchó un murmullo, "Jodido pinchazo".

Hanare frunció el ceño cuando dejó de escuchar una vez que el otro hombre comenzó a alejarse para cumplir sus órdenes, y aunque los hombres parecían sombríos, no estaba segura de que la situación requiriera intervención externa. Después de todo, por lo que podía ver, sonaba como si Gantetsu planeara deshacerse de Aisha de su etiqueta antes de que terminara la semana. Se imaginaba que la mercancía que él había mencionado, simplemente eran ellos tratando de liquidar las grabaciones de sus canciones antes de deshacerse de ella. Una parte del antiguo espía de Jomae Village consideró dejar que la mujer de piel oscura supiera lo que le esperaba, pero decidió no recordar lo malhumorada que había sido la mujer, especialmente al enterarse de que compartirían una habitación para el semana.

Hanare se encogió de hombros mientras salía de la cama, entendiendo por qué los hombres querrían deshacerse del temperamental pero talentoso cantante. Sin embargo, después de quitarse la ropa de dormir y meterse en la ducha no pudo evitar sentir que, entre toda la información que había recibido, tal vez había una conexión que no estaba viendo. Sacudiendo la cabeza bajo el chorro de agua para empaparse el pelo y aclarar sus pensamientos antes de terminar por involucrarse por curiosidad, se preguntó dónde sería asignada para interpretar sus canciones folclóricas después de pasar el primer día en la aldea tocando en algunas de las festivales que se llevan a cabo junto con los que se llevan a cabo dentro de Whirling Tides Manor y en sus alrededores.

Kiba fue golpeado hacia atrás, la pesada espada que empuñaba se sumó a su tropiezo mientras trataba de enderezarse. Casi había tenido éxito cuando su oponente enmascarado apareció frente a él y barrió los pies por debajo de él. El Inuzuka intentó mitigar la caída, girando en el aire para aterrizar sobre sus pies. Aunque, lo encontró bastante difícil debido al peso adicional de la espada. Sin embargo, en la misma cantidad de tiempo, su oponente giró hacia el suyo y luego clavó el mango de su espada en su estómago.

El golpe envió a Kiba a volar hasta que se estrelló contra un árbol al revés antes de caer sin gracia sobre su rostro. Se las arregló para ponerse de manos y rodillas, aunque lentamente, y pasó unos minutos buscando el mango de la espada que había estado usando. Sintió el silbido de algo que pasaba sobre él y que fue seguido por el sonido del golpe y la excavación en el árbol frente a él. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio la cuchilla de hielo que era una réplica de la que había estado usando enterrada en el árbol. Al darse cuenta de que si hubiera estado unos centímetros más abajo, habría resultado desordenado para él, se giró hacia atrás mientras gritaba: "¿Estás tratando de matarme?"

Sin embargo, en lugar de ver a la kunoichi enmascarada a la que se había enfrentado, fue recibido al ver un campo vacío. Eso fue hasta que la suave voz de la kunoichi dijo desde detrás de él: "Te lo aseguro, con la cantidad de aperturas que me has dejado si esa era mi intención, estarías muerto incluso con la ayuda de tu compañero".

Kiba miró por encima de su hombro y vio a Haku parado sobre el mango de la cuchilla de hielo que había creado mientras le había prestado el Kubikiribōchō. Todavía le resultaba un poco desconcertante cuando ella hablaba debido a la máscara amenazante que llevaba, que contrastaba con su suave voz. Kiba todavía había estado buscando el mango del Kubikiribōchō mientras miraba a la mujer que se balanceaba fácilmente sobre el mango que sobresalía del costado del árbol mientras lo miraba. Al encontrarlo, estaba a punto de saltar y atacar, pero un gran shuriken apareció de un dosel cercano de hojas que se dirigía directamente a Haku.

La ex kunoichi Mist ni siquiera se molestó en mirar el proyectil entrante mientras formaba una pequeña versión en miniatura del Kubikiribōchō que sostenía para bloquear y redirigir el ataque. Los ojos de Kiba se abrieron como antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el shuriken redirigido aterrizó entre sus piernas extendidas. Levantó la vista hacia el dosel de hojas del arma que había aparecido y gritó: "¿Estás tratando de matarme?"

"Cállate", la voz de uno de sus amantes, aunque si alguien le preguntaba, ella diría que solo era así debido a la presencia de su otro.

Yuffie apareció de las hojas unos momentos más tarde y aterrizó en el suelo rodado antes de volver a ponerse de pie. Ella saltó la distancia final entre ella y Haku, obligando a la kunoichi a salir del mango de la cuchilla con una patada de salto. Haku aterrizó con gracia al igual que Yuffie, quien agarró su shuriken mientras corría más allá de Kiba y cargaba a la kunoichi enmascarada. Kiba observó por un momento como parecía que las dos mujeres bailaban mientras Haku evitaba sin esfuerzo las cuchillas del Shuriken que parecía que Yuffie se balanceaba salvajemente, pero en realidad estaba pasando por el espacio que Haku estaba ocupando solo antes.

Kiba se liberó de su estupor mientras volvía a ponerse de pie levantando la pesada hoja y debido a que sentía que sus brazos querían salir de sus cuencas como resultado, consideró dejarla caer. Sin embargo, antes de tomar una decisión, observó cómo Haku usaba la espada en miniatura que ella había creado para desviar primero el shuriken de Yuffie para desarmar a su amante apuñalándolo a través del anillo en el centro. Tirando de él para liberarlo del antiguo agarre de Taki-nin, Haku logró que girara alrededor de la espada antes de lanzarlo hacia Kiba.

Fue todo lo que Inuzuka pudo hacer para llevar al Kubikiribōchō delante de sí mismo para bloquear el arma, mientras que en el mismo lapso de tiempo Haku logró agarrar a Yuffie desarmada por la parte trasera de sus pantalones cortos apretados y tirar de ellos hacia atrás mientras dejaba caer la cuchilla de hielo. la parte de atrás. La kunoichi respondió instantáneamente al ataque único, ya que no pudo evitar caerse debido a que sus manos alcanzaron detrás de ella para tratar de extraer el arma fría pero contundente. El revivido Kiri Kunoichi luego desapareció de la vista de Kiba mientras bloqueaba el shuriken que era golpeado por el poderoso arma arrojada y su fatiga. Haku reapareció momentos más tarde y, en una demostración de fuerza, liberó sin esfuerzo su hoja de hielo más grande del árbol que giraba y las hojas que chocaban con Kiba lo golpearon fácilmente contra el árbol detrás de él.

Haku se giró liberando la presión que lo sujetaba al árbol y, sin el apoyo, cayó sobre sus manos y rodillas. Haku colocó la cuchilla fría contra la nuca y dijo: "Creo que eso significaría que estás muerto". De nuevo."

Kiba suspiró antes de colapsar sobre su rostro antes de decir: "Pediría la oportunidad de salir mejor de dos de tres ..."

"Y lo hice hace varios partidos", respondió Haku con una sonrisa mientras se quitaba la máscara y luego escogía hasta el Kubikiribōchō.

"Oh, sí", dijo Kiba sintiendo la necesidad de tomar una siesta.

Lo que terminó cuando Yuffie comenzó a nada para empujar suavemente su cabeza con su pie diciendo: "¿Puedes tratar de no parecer tan patético?"

"Créeme que lo estoy intentando, pero parece que mis brazos se van a caer y todavía tengo que asistir al entrenamiento con mi equipo hoy", dijo Kiba volviendo a sentarse.

"Bueno, entonces aplacemos hasta mañana," dijo Haku comenzando a alejarse.

Sin embargo, se detuvo cuando Kiba preguntó: "Si no te importa que te pregunte, ¿por qué exactamente Naruto te eligió para ayudarme con mi entrenamiento?"

Haku se detuvo en su viaje hacia la mansión de Kiyomi después de haber utilizado los campos de entrenamiento detrás de ella para la sesión, antes de volverse hacia Kiba preguntando a cambio: "¿Qué te hace pensar que había algún significado especial detrás de esto?"

Kiba se encogió de hombros antes de descansar los brazos sobre las rodillas y respondió: "Bueno, es un poco difícil de imaginar teniendo en cuenta de quién estamos hablando, pero Naruto no es el idiota impulsivo que era antes ... bueno, ustedes damas llegaron, supongo". Si solo quería que alguien se pusiera en su lugar mientras él no estaba, hay muchos de sus amantes que ya están aquí en el pueblo. Por lo tanto, para que él te pregunte específicamente, supongo que hay una razón.

Haku se volvió y respondió: "Bueno, considerando que te describió como un idiota impulsivo, quizás también hayas cambiado un poco debido a tus relaciones".

Yuffie agitó su mano frente a su cara diciendo despectivamente: "No, no lo ha hecho".

"¡Oye!"

Haku se rió del intercambio antes de decir: "Independientemente, tienes razón en tu creencia de que Naruto me pidió que interviniera por una razón. Él cree que mi esgrima sería una buena opción para ti.

"Sin ofender, pero parece que no podría haber estado más equivocado".

"¿Realmente lo crees después de un solo día de práctica?" Preguntó Haku sonando algo decepcionado.

"No es que lo haya hecho mal, pero una parte de mi fuerza siempre ha sido mi velocidad. Cargar esa gran espada realmente me ralentizó, sin mencionar que es un dolor balancearlo ".

Haku sacudió la cabeza y respondió: "Eso es porque no lo estabas balanceando correctamente". Extendiendo su mano, creó una estatua de hielo antes de pararse frente a ella con la espalda hacia la estatua. Girando, sacó la hoja de su espalda y cortó la estatua del hombro a la cadera. Continuando con su giro mientras comenzaba a separarse, esta vez giró la cuchilla horizontalmente y la cortó en el torso para que cayera en cuatro pedazos con las piernas intactas en posición vertical.

Haku devolvió fácilmente la cuchilla a su posición de reposo sobre su espalda antes de explicar: "Una cuchilla del tamaño de Kubikiribōchō no está destinada a ser utilizada como herramienta de piratería. Está destinado a balancearse de manera que el impulso del swing en sí mismo proporcione el poder mientras simplemente guía la hoja hacia su objetivo. Cuando lo usaste, confiabas únicamente en tus brazos para manipularlo, por eso te quedaste sin resistencia tan rápido. Como Inuzuka, deberías estar bien adaptado a ese estilo de espada teniendo en cuenta el tipo de jutsu que ya has dominado. Además, Naruto sintió que yo también podría ayudarte a crecer más rápido, ya que dice que te mueves demasiado lento ".

"Sí, eso es fácil para un tipo que domina el jutsu del dios del trueno volador y se mueve como un rayo cada vez que usa su capa de chakra", dijo Kiba a la defensiva.

"Es cierto, sin embargo, no eres tan rápido como crees que eres", respondió Haku volviéndose para abandonar el área boscosa y regresar a la mansión. "Hoy luché contigo moviéndote solo un poco más rápido que cuando luché con Sasuke Uchiha. Incluso teniendo en cuenta que usas Kubikiribōchō, no eres mucho más rápido de lo que era en ese entonces ". Como para puntuar su afirmación, Haku pareció desvanecerse, pero en lugar de la técnica de parpadeo del cuerpo, fue de una manera similar a Rock Lee revelando que se hizo simplemente a través de la velocidad.

Kiba suspiró sintiéndose un poco abatido al enterarse de que era apenas más rápido que un examen previo a Chunin, Sasuke, y si recordaba correctamente, eso fue antes de que el traidor se entrenara aún más para usar el Chidori. Aún así, no se enfurruñó mucho cuando Yuffie dijo: "Bueno, eso es solo frotar sal en la herida".

Kiba se rió entre dientes antes de preguntar: "De quién es la herida, la tuya o la mía. Ella hizo un excelente trabajo manejándonos a los dos ".

"Eso es solo porque estaba ocupado tratando de evitar que ella aprovechara algunas de esas aberturas que le estabas dejando", dijo Yuffie cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

"Oh, sí", dijo Kiba molesto al recordar que casi había sido castrado al final de la última sesión, "bueno, a veces me costaba recordar que se suponía que estabas de mi lado".

"Eso es divertido porque a veces tengo problemas para recordar lo mismo", respondió Yuffie. Los dos se miraron el uno al otro un momento antes de mirar hacia otro lado como niños. La ex Taki-nin suspiró comenzando a caminar hacia atrás con el ceño fruncido mientras sus pantalones cortos mojados le recordaban que parte de la cuchilla de hielo se había derretido antes de sacarla. Quejándose ella dijo, "Ah hombre, estoy todo mojado allí".

Yuffie se puso rígida casi tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca se dio cuenta de que tenían el potencial de ser interpretadas incorrectamente. Algo que parecía haber sucedido, a pesar de sus quejas sobre estar cansado no momentos antes de que Kiba estuviera sobre ella en momentos agarrándola por detrás mientras le decía: "Realmente, estoy segura de que puedo ayudarte con eso".

Yuffie se retorció en los brazos de Kiba cuando ella respondió: "No es ese tipo de humedad, pervertido". Es de esa cuchilla de hielo.

"De verdad", dijo Kiba deslizando su mano por la parte delantera de sus pantalones cortos, "bueno, no hay daño en el control".

A pesar del hecho de que Yuffie no había mentido cuando Kiba comenzó a deslizar su dedo por su raja, su cuerpo rápidamente comenzó a responder a sus burlas. Como resultado, la ex Taki-nin comenzó a calmarse en sus brazos cuando su coño se humedeció y comenzó a humedecer sus bragas con su humedad única que Kiba mostró al liberar su mano mientras decía: "No sé. El agua no suele aferrarse a mis dedos así ". Yuffie se sonrojó especialmente cuando Kiba le lamió el dedo de su esencia antes de decir: "Tampoco sabe a agua".

"C-cállate", dijo Yuffie, aunque se estremeció cuando Kiba le pasó la mano por el estómago antes de volver a meterla en sus pantalones cortos. Yuffie trató de no alentarlo, no queriendo admitir que se sentía bien, pero dejó escapar uno pequeño ya que en lugar de solo acariciar el exterior de su coño, enterró su dedo dentro de ella. "Ah ..." gimió ella inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás contra su hombro mientras su otra mano se metía debajo de su camisa para comenzar a acariciar su teta.

Kiba estaba realmente sorprendido de haber logrado llegar tan lejos con Yuffie como lo había hecho. Normalmente, cada vez que intentaba iniciar las cosas con ella sin la presencia de Aeris, el ex líder de su escuadrón y el actual adolescente feroz lo derribaron rápidamente, a veces de forma bastante dolorosa. No quería pensar en su éxito actual como si finalmente la hubiera agotado, sino que aceptara que no podía afirmar que estaba con él únicamente por Aeris para siempre.

Algo a lo que Yuffie pareció abrirse mientras miraba sobre su hombro con necesidad. Algo a lo que Kiba respondió, besándola hambrientamente, que la kunoichi rápidamente correspondió hasta que tuvo que alejarse cuando comenzó a gemir más fuerte. Kiba gruñó en su garganta cuando Yuffie comenzó a apretar su trasero contra su ingle mientras ella se balanceaba a tiempo con el dedo dentro de ella. Su polla ya dura, se volvió casi dolorosa mientras se tensaba contra el material que la contenía.

Tirando de los dos hacia el suelo del bosque, Kiba liberó su mano de los pantalones cortos de Yuffie y la hizo sollozar cuando el placer de su palpador se desvaneció. La Inuzuka desabrochó sus pantalones cortos antes de bajarlos lo suficiente como para exponer su arrebato ahora innegablemente húmedo y luego empujarla a cuatro patas liberó su polla y la metió dentro.

Kiba gimió al ver su pene envuelto en la cálida y húmeda humedad que era Yuffie Kisaragi. La Taki-nin en su mayor parte también disfrutaba de la sensación de penetración antes de que Kiba comenzara a deslizarse dentro de ella. También tuvo dificultades para explicar por qué había cedido a sus avances, pero admitió que una parte de la razón era porque se sentía bien ser el único foco de atención de Kiba para un cambio. Tener hasta ese momento solo lo permitía dentro de ella cada vez que se había unido cuando él había estado con Aeris, descubrió que tenerlo para ella no era tan malo.

Yuffie gritó con repentina decepción cuando Kiba se retiró de ella, pero antes de que el placer realmente pudiera comenzar a desvanecerse, descubrió que estaba boca arriba y momentos después su polla volvía a revolverle el interior. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kiba mientras él la miraba fijamente a los ojos marrones, ella gritaba cada vez que él tocaba fondo dentro de ella debido a los pantalones cortos que todavía le rodeaban los muslos y que levantaban sus caderas hacia él cada vez que los presionaba hacia abajo. carrera.

La sensación de placer se mezcló muy ligeramente con el dolor cuando Kiba apretó su pezón endurecido entre sus dientes a través de su camisa. Su coño se apretó alrededor de él como resultado, lo que la hizo jadear cuando su cuerpo también se preparó para alcanzar el clímax al hacer que su polla creciera. Kiba anunció su liberación gimiendo, "Yuffie ... tu coño se siente demasiado bien. Me voy a correr. Ella no respondió con palabras, sino que envolvió sus piernas alrededor de él, lo que hizo que él dijera sorprendido, ya que cada vez que lo hacían en bruto ella siempre había insistido en que se retirara, "Oye, dije ..."

"J ... solo corre", respondió Yuffie sin aliento, sabiendo que el fluido candente era todo lo que necesitaba para explotar en placer.

Kiba gimió cuando arqueó la espalda empujando su polla completamente dentro de ella mientras aullaba de placer mientras inundaba su matriz y su pasaje con su semilla. Yuffie no estaba mucho más tranquila mientras se aferraba fuertemente a él, mientras su coño ordeñaba y masajeaba su polla por más. Los dos se hundieron cuando la tensión de sus clímax huyó de sus cuerpos antes de regresar en una forma diferente cuando una voz divertida dijo: "Me alegra verlos a los dos llevándose bien".

Ambos se pusieron rígidos mientras miraban a Aeris, que estaba de pie sosteniendo una cesta en la que había preparado el almuerzo que ella había preparado. Ella se rió cuando los dos la miraron culpablemente como si esperaran que ella estuviera enojada, pero en lugar de eso se arrodilló ante ellos diciendo: "Realmente ustedes dos. Actúas así, es la primera vez que te conectas así ".

"Bueno, eso es porque ..."

Kiba se apagó, mientras Aeris se reía de nuevo antes de decir: "Como dije, me alegro de que ustedes dos se lleven bien. Se estaba volviendo un poco incómodo con Yuffie acechándonos esperando que tú y yo tuviéramos sexo.

Yuffie se sonrojó antes de tartamudear una negación mientras decía: "Yo ... no te estaba acosando porque ... mmm". Kiba no estaba segura de por qué el coño de Yuffie estaba tan apretado alrededor de él, preguntándose si era una señal de que no estaba siendo sincera. Pero tuvo el efecto de hacer que su polla se ablandara una vez más, por lo tanto, ayudó a su amante a salir de su situación de tener que explicarse besándola. Yuffie se aprovechó mientras envolvía sus brazos y piernas alrededor de él nuevamente mientras mantenía sus labios plantados contra los suyos.

Aeris solo observó cómo los dos comenzaron a moverse como uno nuevamente, antes de subirse la falda y comenzar a burlarse de sí misma viendo a Kiba ponerse de pie encima de su compañero de equipo. Me alegro de haber empacado un almuerzo frío, esperaba que Kiba tuviera suficiente resistencia para cuidarla, y aunque estaba realmente feliz de ver a Yuffie abriéndose a su amante compartido, esperaba que él pudiera satisfacerlos a ambos ahora que Parecía que cada uno realmente lo deseaba.

Kakashi estaba sentado afuera de Whirling Tides Manor mientras releía un libro que había leído miles de veces y, a pesar de saber exactamente en qué página estaba, decía palabra por palabra. No pudo continuar ya que el sonido de un sanshin sonando le impidió profundizar en la historia. Sin embargo, en verdad no era el instrumento, sino la mujer que lo tocaba en un pequeño escenario ante una multitud de ciudadanos que le impedía concentrarse. Kakashi dudaba que la aparición de Hanare fuera una coincidencia, y se preguntó brevemente si ella era quizás una de las amantes de Naruto. Para su sorpresa, una fuerte sensación de celos surgió en él dirigida hacia su alumno.

Rápidamente recuperó el control de sus emociones al reconocer que cualquier reclamo que tenía sobre la kunoichi se había rendido cuando la dejó escapar. Aún así, considerando lo que Naruto había pensado que él y la kunoichi habían compartido, se preguntó por qué su estudiante no lo habría informado, especialmente porque ella no había estado presente en ninguna de las pocas reuniones de los amantes de Naruto en la Sala de Guerra de la Guarida. a la que había asistido. Entonces se le ocurrió a Kakashi que tal vez Hanare aún no se había unido a Naruto como amante, pero tal vez había sido invitado a la ceremonia de apertura para que él la convirtiera en parte de su familia.

Kakashi cerró su libro y estuvo a punto de acercarse a ella, pero se detuvo sintiéndose un poco tonto como resultado de los celos persistentes que sentía. Sin embargo, suspiró y se relajó mientras se preparaba para intentar una vez más sumergirse en el mundo de la serie Make-Out. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera oír una voz, le preguntó: "Entonces, ¿qué te impide ir y volver a presentarte ante ella? ¿Estás nervioso o asustado?

"¿Qué tal si no te interesa?", Respondió Kakashi con relativa calma, intentando y sin lograr que las palabras de Rin no llegaran a él.

Rin se sentó en los escalones traseros detrás de la mansión junto a él, al ver que Kakashi había elegido la ubicación ya que le permitía mirar a la mujer sin exponerse a su mirada a cambio. Sonriendo y divertida ante la evidente vergüenza de su compañera de equipo, al menos obvia para ella, dijo: "¿Te estás sonrojando detrás de esa máscara? Puedes intentar jugarlo genial, Kakashi, pero acabo de verte observando la misma página durante más de una hora. Te está carcomiendo, ¿no?

"¿Qué es eso?", Preguntó Kakashi haciendo un punto para abrir su libro y pretender que no le importaba.

"Que ella podría estar aquí para reunirse con su estudiante en su cama", dijo Rin con naturalidad.

Ella notó que la postura de Kakashi transmitía lo contrario de sus palabras cuando dijo: "Naturalmente lo hizo, pero no me molesta. Ella sería una buena adición a su ambición. Ella posee una especie de ... "

Rin, a pesar de saber que Kakashi no quiso decir lo que estaba diciendo, no pudo evitar molestarse por su sonido tan indiferente por pasar a una mujer que sabía que aún sentía sentimientos por él por su estudiante, así que dijo: "Caray, realmente eres un idiota. No la invitamos aquí por Naruto, lo hicimos por ti.

"¿Yo?" Kakashi dijo sorprendido, "¿Por qué?"

"Porque tus alumnos quieren que seas feliz, y dicen que aunque has dejado de trapear todo el Memorial Stone todo el día, ahora te has recluido en un campo de entrenamiento privado cuando no estás en misiones con ellos", dijo Rin preocupado.

Kakashi sonrió conmovido por la consideración de sus alumnos, pero dijo. "Eso es amable de su parte, pero sinceramente, a Hanare le conviene estar con Naruto".

"Vamos Kakashi", dijo Rin sonando exasperado, "No puedes decirme que estarías bien si ella se convirtiera en una de sus amantes".

"Estuve contigo, ¿no?"

"Sí, pero nunca me miraste como la haces", dijo Rin encogiéndose de hombros, mostrando a Kakashi que estaba realmente contenta con su vida. "¿Por qué no estás tan dispuesto a encontrar la felicidad? Ya te dije que entiendo por qué hiciste lo que le hiciste a ese clon de Zetsu de mí. Hiciste la elección correcta. Es hora de seguir adelante. Tengo, ¿por qué no puedes?

Kakashi miró a los preocupados ojos marrones de su antiguo compañero de equipo, y aunque sabía que decirle la verdad era un error, se encontró diciendo: "Porque uno de nosotros podría estar atrapado en el pasado".

"¿Qué? No entiendo."

"Olvídalo," dijo Kakashi rápidamente, maldiciendo su error.

Rin frunció el ceño, pero se negó a dejar que el asunto cayera, diciendo: "Sé que estás atrapado en el pasado que yo estaba ..." Kakashi vio que sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando saltó a otra conclusión diciendo: "No puedes decir que ..." Kakashi estaba incapaz de mirarla a los ojos mientras continuaban buscando respuestas en su rostro, lo que le hizo decir: "No, no puedes decir que piensas que Obito está vivo". Sin embargo, la sorpresa dio paso a la ira cuando preguntó: "¿Cuánto tiempo has sabido?" Antes de que él pudiera responder, ella llegó a su propia conclusión: "Ha sido desde que comenzaste a entrenar detrás de una barrera de privacidad". Su ira continuó creciendo mientras decía: "¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme eso y por qué apartarte ... planeas matarlo, ¿no?"

"Sí", dijo Kakashi con calma.

Rin miró a su antiguo compañero de equipo durante varios segundos antes de intentar abofetearlo. Kakashi volvió la cabeza con el golpe, aunque nunca se conectó cuando sus dedos se deslizaron a través de él. Rin miró su mano en estado de shock por un momento, antes de darse cuenta de lo que la habilidad demostrada de Kakashi significaba debido a la información que poseía sobre los que se movían contra Naruto.

Se puso de pie rápidamente, incitando a Kakashi a tomar su mano y preguntando: "¿A dónde vas?"

"Yo ... necesito hablar con ... necesito decirle a Naruto", dijo Rin luchando contra las lágrimas.

"No lo hagas. Permíteme manejar esto."

"Planeas matarlo", dijo Rin enojado.

"¿Crees que será diferente para Naruto?" Preguntó Kakashi. "Él fue el que soltó las nueve colas y mató a sus padres. Déjame manejar esto para que mi estudiante pueda mantener sus ojos en el horizonte. Me aseguraré de tratar con los fantasmas del pasado.

Rin liberó su mano antes de decir: "No puedo. Elegí creer en Naruto. Tienes razón, podría elegir matar ... Obi ... Tobi, pero al menos podría estar dispuesto a encontrar un camino más alto.

Rin salió corriendo, haciendo que Kakashi suspirara mientras esperaba que otro de sus estudiantes no se perdiera en la oscuridad, una vez que se reveló que el hombre que lo había encaminado a convertirse en un jinchuriki lo había hecho no solo traicionando su pueblo, maestro, amigos, pero también traicionando sus propias ideas nobles.

Toki se sintió nervioso cuando Naruto caminó hacia ella sin ninguna compañera. Había estado un poco decepcionada esa mañana cuando, cuando le sirvieron el desayuno, Shion no había aparecido. Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta que Naruto, Sakura o Ayame no lo habían hecho, el Daimyo de Bird pensó que, por mucho que sospechara que su sueño de la noche anterior de que la Sacerdotisa se entregara a Naruto, era probablemente exacto. Toki comenzó a tomar nota de la ausencia de algunas otras mujeres prominentes, una lista que incluía no solo al Hokage, sino también al Daimyo y al Líder del pueblo de Ame.

Sin embargo, después de que le sirvieron el desayuno, comenzó a sentirse un poco tonta cuando comenzó a detectar a algunas de las mujeres que se había convencido de que también podrían tener una relación sexual con Naruto. Pero esa sensación había desaparecido la primera vez que vio a Shion y la Sacerdotisa incapaz de evitarlo, le dio al Daimyo una amplia sonrisa que transmitía todo lo que necesitaba en cuanto a la situación entre ella y Naruto.

La mujer de cabello negro a pesar de su curiosidad no había podido reunir el valor para acercarse a Shion. En cambio, rápidamente se había vuelto incapaz de enfrentar la tentación de que estaba segura de que una conversación con el mundo de las mujeres rubias ciertamente la llenaba. Sin embargo, con su aceptación de que Shion ahora tenía una extraña relación con Naruto. Toki descubrió que era como si las anteojeras que ella ni siquiera había notado que existieran hubieran sido eliminadas con respecto a él y la posibilidad de que él estuviera involucrado con algo más que las mujeres que ella conocía.

Por ejemplo, volviendo a su lista sospechaba que no solo había estado en lo cierto acerca de Tsunade y Konan. Pero, las mujeres que ni siquiera había considerado también estaban atadas al shinobi que también se había sentido en deuda. No hace falta decir que a medida que más y más amantes potenciales de Naruto comenzaron a revelarse a sus ojos. Se hizo cada vez más claro para ella que tal vez la razón completa de la invitación a la ceremonia de apertura de Whirling Tides Manor era para que Naruto pudiera reclamarla como algún tipo de premio. Toki, se sorprendió de que, si bien la idea la llenaba de cierta ira, también había una parte de ella que estaría complacida si ese fuera el caso.

Al recurrir a su formación diplomática, estudió sus rasgos cuando Naruto se acercó a ella, pero debido a los sentimientos contradictorios que la rodeaban, incluso ella no estaba segura de cuál ganó cuando dijo neutralmente: "Hola Naruto".

Naruto sonrió ampliamente causando que aumentara la inquietud dentro de Toki, aunque solo porque no estaba segura si quería abofetearlo dependiendo de sus intenciones, o rogarle que la convirtiera en su mujer también. "Toki", dijo cortésmente Naruto, con un poco de vergüenza sangrando en su voz cuando preguntó: "¿Te gustaría salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco?"

Ella asintió y los dos salieron. Toki se alegró por las numerosas actuaciones en el terreno, ya que les permitió a ambos no centrarse en el incómodo silencio entre ellos. Pero eventualmente, pasaron por la mayoría de las diversas formas de entretenimiento antes de acercarse a un muro de piedra que corría alrededor de la mitad trasera de la mansión donde la gente podía descansar mientras contemplaban el océano. Algo que ambos hicieron antes de que Toki finalmente preguntara: "Entonces, ¿había algo de lo que quisieras hablar?"

"Muchas cosas", dijo Naruto dándole la espalda al océano y apoyando los codos sobre la pared mientras la miraba antes de continuar, "Pero teniendo en cuenta que probablemente pienses que soy una especie de super pervertido. Me resulta un poco difícil encontrar las palabras.

Toki sonrió diplomáticamente antes de responder: "¿Estás diciendo que no lo eres? Desde mi punto de vista, parece que toda esta ceremonia de apertura es simplemente una tapa para que la agregues a tu colección ".

Toki luchó por disculparse porque había salido sonando mucho más fría de lo que pretendía, pero para su sorpresa, Naruto respondió: "Puedo entender por qué piensas eso. También hay más de un grano de verdad en lo que dijiste. Supongo que ahora te das cuenta de que Shion también se ha convertido en parte de mi familia.

"Familia", dijo Toki haciendo que la palabra sonara dudosa. "No puedes esperar que crea que ves tus conquistas como algo similar a un hombre que toma a una mujer como esposa".

Naruto la miró un momento antes de encogerse de hombros, "No estoy tratando de convencerte de nada. Pero así es exactamente como veo a mis amantes ". Toki se burló de preguntarle a Naruto: "¿Por qué es tan difícil de creer?"

Toki miró al hombre rubio con incredulidad antes de responder: "Porque eso no es amor verdadero. El verdadero amor es entre un hombre y una mujer, no una orgía ".

Naruto se rió entre dientes, lo que provocó que Toki lo mirara enojado, ya que su definición de amor era lo que casi todo el mundo consideraba correcto y apropiado. Sin embargo, de alguna manera él la hizo sentir como si hubiera dicho algo tonto. El jinchuriki al ver la mirada que le estaba dando suspiró antes de responder: "Lo siento, no quise reírme. Pero sinceramente Toki, esa es tu definición de lo que es el verdadero amor. No es mío. El amor es algo que es fácil de explicar e imposible. Creo que su noción de que solo podría amar adecuadamente a una persona es bastante restrictiva, parece que hay mucho por recorrer y si amo tanto a una persona, eso significa que debo amar a otra menos. También implica que debido a que tengo más de un amante en mi vida, eso significa que soy incapaz de reconocer la singularidad de cada uno.

"Entonces dime ¿por qué mereces tener múltiples amantes cuando todos los demás se conforman con uno solo?"

Naruto se encogió de hombros y se enderezó cuando un ceño comenzó a aparecer en sus labios. Toki lo siguió donde estaba mirando y vio a Kakashi en una discusión aparentemente acalorada con uno de los servidores. A pesar de estar distraído, Naruto respondió su pregunta cuando la mujer liberó su mano de la de los jounin y comenzó a acercarse. "Me hago esa pregunta todo el tiempo".

La mujer con las marcas moradas en sus mejillas casi las había alcanzado cuando Toki preguntó: "¿Y cuál es la respuesta a la que llegó?"

"Nunca me molesto en responderlo", dijo Naruto, "porque al final eso no es algo que pueda responder yo mismo".

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque no estoy solo en una relación", dijo Naruto comenzando a moverse hacia el servidor, "Disculpe".

Toki observó a Naruto interceptar y luego guiar a la mujer a un rincón tranquilo antes de que los perdiera de vista. Frunció el ceño al notar las lágrimas en los ojos de la otra mujer, y supo que como resultado había buscado a Naruto como medio de apoyo y hombro para llorar. Unos segundos más tarde, Toki se dio cuenta de repente de que significaba que el servidor también había estado vinculado a Naruto como amante, y sin pensarlo dos veces se había movido para consolarla como debería hacerlo un amante. Toki sintió que las emociones conflictivas dentro de ella se calmaban, ya que no podía evitar sentir la añoranza de tener a Naruto en su vida también en una capacidad similar.

Tsunade se abrió paso entre la multitud de espectadores que se habían reunido en la pared en la parte trasera de la mansión para mirar a los dos shinobi de pie el océano. La Hokage logró maniobrar entre la multitud deteniéndose junto a Konan y frunció el ceño cuando vio a Naruto y Kakashi preparándose para enfrentarse. Mirando a la mujer de cabello azul, preguntó: "¿Alguna idea de qué se trata?"

Konan sacudió la cabeza antes de responder: "Me temo que no. Pero es probable que esté relacionado con la agitación que sentimos por Rin hace un tiempo. Después de que Naruto regresó de hablar con ella, parecía genial, pero sus verdaderos sentimientos son bastante fáciles de sentir ".

"¿Qué está pensando ese tonto?", Dijo Tsunade un poco molesto.

"Estoy bastante seguro de que pasó la etapa de pensamiento", respondió Konan momentos antes de que Naruto cerrara la distancia entre él y Kakashi.

Kakashi suspiró sintiéndose como un niño cuyo hermano le contó a un padre, lo que teniendo en cuenta que el hombre que estaba frente a él todavía era técnicamente una sensación bastante molesta. Aún así, cuando Naruto regresó de donde había llevado a Rin, y luego le preguntó en voz alta si podían entrenar para que muchos de los vecinos de la ciudad hubieran intervenido rápidamente en su apoyo a tal idea, Kakashi había sido incapaz de pensar en una razón. a. Aunque, tan pronto como los dos salieron al océano lejos de todos, Kakashi rápidamente deseó haberlo hecho, ya que una frialdad parecía asentarse sobre Naruto.

Con la esperanza de aligerar el estado de ánimo, dijo: "Oye, ¿no crees que estás siendo un poco ..."

Kakashi no estaba exactamente seguro de lo que sucedió después, ya que en un momento Naruto estaba parado frente a él y al siguiente el rubio se apoderó de su rostro antes de ser arrojado a una docena de pies de distancia. El Jounin logró recuperarse en el aire aterrizando sobre sus pies, pero aún se deslizó por el agua antes de detenerse. Mirando hacia atrás en la forma en que voló, el ojo del hombre se abrió cuando descubrió que Naruto no se había detenido, sino que lo persiguió mientras volaba por el aire. Como resultado, fue todo lo que Kakashi pudo dar un paso atrás y evitar el puño de Naruto antes de que un uppercut en la barbilla lo enviara hacia el cielo.

Naruto dejó de darle a Kakashi la oportunidad de orientarse antes de que el rubio dijera: "Si vas a tener alguna oportunidad aquí, es mejor que desveles ese Sharingan".

"No creo que tengamos que tomar esto ..."

Kakashi casi se vio obligado a comer sus palabras cuando Naruto se movió nuevamente. El jounin maldijo cuando su alumno lo obligó a atrapar el golpe que había apuntado a su mandíbula, pero antes de que Kakashi pudiera reaccionar, Naruto golpeó la palma de su otra mano contra el estómago de su maestro. Kakashi se agarró la sección media antes de decir: "Bien, entonces si así lo quieres. Seamos serios.

Kakashi levantó su diadema revelando su Sharingan y, para su sorpresa, mientras estudiaba a Naruto con él, su ojo no reveló nada de lo que su estudiante tenía la intención de hacer. Supongo que eso significaba que tenía un momento para hablar que estaba a punto de tratar de explicar su razonamiento para no contarle a Naruto sobre Obito, imaginando que esa era la causa de la pelea improvisada. Pero apenas pronunció la primera sílaba, apareció el contorno rojo de su oponente que señalaba hacia dónde se dirigía un ataque inminente. Sin embargo, Kakashi apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ya que el puño de Naruto lo siguió solo unos milímetros detrás de él.

Kakashi terminó evitando el golpe al inclinarse hacia atrás y voltearse varias veces con la esperanza de que su alumno no lo siguiera, ya que sospechaba en el tiempo que le habría llevado recuperar el rumbo que Naruto estaría sobre él. Al detenerse, no estaba seguro de por qué Naruto no se había movido, pero no miró al caballo de regalo en la boca respirando hondo y disparando varias pequeñas bolas de fuego al rubio. Maldijo cuando el joven no hizo ningún movimiento para evitarlos, ya que aunque no eran demasiado poderosos, podían mutilar o matar con un tiro de suerte. Sin embargo, antes de que el primero hiciera contacto, Naruto desapareció y antes de que Kakashi pudiera reaccionar, una patada en la espalda baja lo envió a patinar sobre la superficie del agua mientras Naruto usaba el sello Hiraishin que había plantado con el golpe previo en el estómago de su maestro para teletransportarse detrás de él. .

Kakashi se detuvo y encontró un par de pies delante de él. Volviendo a ponerse de rodillas, miró al rubio y le preguntó: "¿Vas a decirme cuál es tu punto, o vas a seguir golpeándome?"

Naruto sacudió la cabeza y dijo: "Mi golpe es el punto".

Kakashi sintió que su ira se agitaba antes de contrarrestar: "No creas que he estado haciendo todo lo posible, chico". Todavía hay algunos trucos bajo la manga "

" Entonces, ¿por qué no los sacas, viejo? "Dijo Naruto acaloradamente.

"Porque no eres contra quien necesito usarlos y cuanto menos sepa sobre él, mejor".

"Conoces a Kakashi-sensei por todas tus predicaciones sobre el trabajo en equipo, realmente eres un hipócrita", dijo Naruto, la ira sangrando de su voz para ser reemplazada por tristeza y algo de lástima.

"Mira Naruto, no espero ..."

"Yo lo entiendo", dijo Naruto interrumpiendo a su maestro. "¿Qué es exactamente más allá de mi alcance? ¿La sensación de tener a un compañero de equipo cediendo a la oscuridad, o el deseo de soportar la carga de detenerlo solo mientras crees que estás haciendo un favor a todos los demás al hacerlo? Kakashi miró al joven que había visto crecer de una broma de un shinobi a quizás uno de los más fuertes del mundo shinobi. Arrodillándose ante él, el jounin se sintió bastante tonto al pensar que mantener en secreto la verdad de la identidad de Tobi había sido proteger a Naruto.

Kakashi suspiró admitiendo su error diciendo: "Tienes razón".

Naruto se rió entre dientes colocando su mano sobre el hombro del jounin y dijo: "Por supuesto que sí, y ¿sabes por qué? Es porque escuché lo mismo una y otra vez cuando tercamente traté de alejarme de aquellos que me cuidaban en lugar de compartir mi carga con ellos ".

Adivinando que el rubio se refería al incidente relacionado con las dudas que Naruto tenía sobre sus amantes antes de que Kakashi se enterara de lo que estaba sucediendo, respondió: "Estoy seguro de que tampoco te han dejado olvidarlo".

Naruto se echó a reír antes de decir: "Sí, y hablando de no olvidar, he estado esperando años por este momento".

Kakashi miró a su estudiante confundido hasta que de repente un dolor explosivo en su trasero impulsó al jounin hacia arriba y al aire cuando un clon que se había escondido bajo el agua estalló gritando: "Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu: Mil años de muerte". . "

Naruto observó a la famosa copia ninja volar con una sonrisa, especialmente porque gracias en parte al chakra que el clon había usado para ayudar a impulsar al jounin, voló sobre los espectadores y aterrizó frente al escenario desde el que Hanare estaba actuando. El sonido de su sanshin dejando de ser toda la confirmación que necesitaba de que había hecho su parte para ayudar a su maestra a llegar al presente, aunque sea un poco. Confiado en que otros harían el resto, se preguntó si debería tratar de hablar con Toki nuevamente o darle tiempo para procesar lo que le había contado sobre sus propios sentimientos sobre el amor.

Rin se rió como uno de los espectadores al ver la técnica que Naruto acababa de usar y capaz de escuchar los gritos La descripción preguntaba: "¿Es realmente un jutsu de hoja secreto?"

Un Hokage obviamente molesto respondió con un "No, ciertamente no lo es".

Rin colocó su mano contra su pecho y aún podía sentir los latidos de su corazón cuando Naruto le había dicho después de escuchar todo lo que había aprendido que él le daría sentido a Kakashi. Pero, fue lo que dijo justo antes de irse para cumplir con su declaración de que Rin estaba segura de haber causado un cambio positivo en su chakra con respecto a sus sentimientos por su amante. "Rin, no puedo prometerte que podré traer de vuelta al amable compañero de equipo que recuerdas. He aprendido por experiencia pasada que no puedes obligar a una persona a cambiar, pero si hay una manera, entonces te prometo que la encontraremos ".

Confiando en que si alguien pudiera cumplir tal promesa, sería el hombre al que ella podría amar de todo corazón. Rin se dio la vuelta para volver a sus deberes menos que ella cediera a la tentación de salir corriendo y mostrarle cuánto lo deseaba en ese momento.

"Yo ... me estoy corriendo", una voz que normalmente se escuchaba en voz baja y reservada y monótona. niveles de pasión reservados solo para las situaciones más difíciles o alturas de placer.

Naruto sonrió cuando las manos enterradas en sus mechones rubios se relajaron permitiéndole sacar sus labios del coño que acababa de complacer oralmente. Al estudiar la mariposa azul afeitada sobre ella, estaba a punto de anunciar su propia liberación inminente a la mujer que lo chupaba, pero fue interrumpido cuando su cabeza se volvió y un par de labios suaves se plantaron contra los suyos. Relajándose en el beso, gruñó en el beso de Mito cuando estalló en la boca de Shion, quien demostró que había aprendido la lección de esa mañana cuando rápidamente se tragó su semilla.

Ella lo dejó salir de sus labios mientras saboreaba las últimas cuerdas de semen que habían cubierto su lengua, esto llevó a Mito a liberarse de Naruto para arrastrarse hacia la Sacerdotisa para unir sus labios a los de la otra mujer. Naruto observó a Shion endurecerse mientras Mito la besaba, antes de relajarse mientras ella compartía su esencia con el pelirrojo.

Se tumbó de espaldas mirando al techo, dejando que los diversos gemidos de sus amantes esparcidos por la habitación lo llenaran de satisfacción. Una satisfacción que creció cuando el desnudo Konan se recuperó del orgasmo que acababa de darle para que lo abrazara. Levantando la mano, ahuecó su mejilla, haciéndola sentarse y colocar su mano sobre la de él. Su pulgar acarició su labio incitándola a chuparlo. Su polla se sacudió de la vista, presionando más profundamente en su coño, haciéndola gemir en respuesta.

Konan lo miró con adoración, pero luego notó una mirada en sus ojos como si hubiera algo que ella quisiera preguntarle. Después de haberlo visto aparecer varias veces en los últimos dos días, preguntó: "¿Qué es?"

Konan pareció sorprendido por su perspicacia, pero respondió: "Puede esperar".

Ella trató de levantarse para poder llevarlo dentro de ella, pero Naruto sostuvo sus caderas hacia abajo y luego flexionó su polla y la hizo gemir antes de decir: "No, no creo que pueda".

Konan suspiró ya que aunque había querido discutir algo importante con Naruto, no había esperado tener la conversación mientras estaba desnuda y sintiendo el deseo de enterrar a su amante dentro de ella. Aún reconociendo que cuanto antes tuviera la conversación, antes podría obtener las dos cosas que deseaba en este momento decidió darse por

vencida . Naruto luego la hizo sonreír mientras cruzaba las manos detrás de la cabeza antes de decir: "Estoy escuchando".

Asintiendo y preparándose para escucharlo derribar su propuesta, dijo: "Deseo reformar el Akatsuki".

Ella podía decir que la solicitud sorprendió a Naruto cuando sus ojos se abrieron por un momento, pero luego su voz llamó desde el otro lado de la habitación, "Eso suena como una buena idea".

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande cuando Naruto se volvió hacia su clon, que estaba parado frente a una silla con los pies de Rin sobresaliendo de los costados de sus hombros mientras golpeaba su arranque, para decir: "Ella no te estaba hablando a ti. "

Rin estuvo de acuerdo con Naruto envolviendo sus manos detrás del cuello del clon acercándole la cara a la de ella antes de decir: "Tiene razón, concéntrate en tu propia tarea".

"Sí, señora", dijo el clon besándola mientras comenzaba a empujarla ferozmente, meciendo la silla hacia atrás con cada golpe poderoso.

Naruto volvió a mirar a Konan antes de decir: "Entonces deberías hacerlo".

A pesar de pensar que Naruto habría reaccionado de manera similar a como lo había hecho su clon, ella todavía sonaba sorprendida al preguntar: "¿No te preocupa que la gente reaccione negativamente a tal idea?"

"En realidad no", dijo Naruto con seriedad, "Hay algunos que probablemente lo harán, pero entonces depende de ti mostrarles que el Akatsuki ha cambiado. Ya sea un grupo o una persona, nada está más allá de la redención Konan ". Moviendo su mano sobre su corazón, agregó: "Pero es algo que no puede ser forzado por otros, debe encontrarse dentro. Sé por qué deseas canjear el Akatsuki, ahora muestra al mundo que tiene ".

A pesar de que Rin se había concentrado en no mucho más que en la polla que cavaba dentro de ella, las palabras de Naruto todavía la alcanzaron tanto como a Konan debido a sus esperanzas similares sobre la redención. Como resultado, cuando llegó a su clímax, gritó: "Oh, cómo te amo".

Los dos en la cama se volvieron hacia la kunoichi satisfecha antes de que Konan mirara al hombre para el que habían sido hechas las palabras. Levantándose, ella agarró su polla dura diciendo: "Estoy de acuerdo". Luego, deslizándose por su eje cuando ella comenzó a montarlo, con la intención de mostrarlo de manera similar.

Shion estaba experimentando las alegrías de que la lengua de una mujer explorara su túnel húmedo mientras veía a Konan saltar sobre la polla de Naruto. Mirando hacia abajo por su cuerpo, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Mito, quien no varios minutos antes había estado besándose tan apasionadamente como si la mujer hubiera sido Naruto. La obvia Uzumaki ya había comido coño antes, ya que estaba llevando expertamente a la Sacerdotisa a lo que prometía ser un clímax fabuloso.

Un clímax que golpeó unos segundos más tarde causando que Shion arqueara la espalda mientras apretaba una teta con una mano y la otra para levantar la sábana de la cama. Miró hacia donde Rin estaba sentada en la silla con una expresión vacía pero satisfecha. Sin embargo, la habitación comenzó a transformarse y cambiar hasta que descubrió que estaba acostada en un círculo como la cama rodeada por un sofá y cortinas de seda opacas que colgaban del techo. Rin también fue reemplazada por otra mujer a quien Shion no reconoció, pero tenía el pelo negro y ojos rojos que se encontraron con los de ella. La mujer sonrió con satisfacción, lo que imaginaba se debía a que el semen comenzaba a gotear lentamente entre los labios de su coño.

Shion apartó su mirada de la hermosa mujer antes de concentrarse en la persona que todavía besaba su coño mientras lamía su esencia recién liberada del orgasmo que había experimentado. La Sacerdotisa jadeó cuando reconoció a la mujer, ya que la había conocido la noche anterior y se enteró de que habían compartido un deseo similar por el mismo hombre rubio, aunque en la actualidad solo ella había actuado en consecuencia.

La visión se desvaneció y Shion sonrió mientras agradecía a su yo futuro por mostrar una forma de guiar quizás a Toki a ese futuro en particular. Pero volviendo a centrarse en el presente, se lanzó hacia adelante empujando a Mito sobre su espalda para que, en caso de que el futuro que acababa de presenciar se hiciera realidad, pudiera corresponder.

Le dio una lamida tentativa al coño de Mito, gimió junto con Uzumaki al descubrir que no iba a ser difícil hacer que quisiera practicar darle placer a una mujer para que Toki se sintiera tan bien como la había presenciado. haciendo el Shion del futuro.

Kakashi suspiró ya que incluso su libro favorito no hizo mucho para aliviar su aburrimiento, no porque pudiera concentrarse en él, ya que las palabras de Naruto sobre no tener que cargar con todo solo aún reverberaban en él. Sin mencionar los golpes que había recibido. Sin embargo, a pesar de haber tomado la lección muy en serio, seguía sentado solo en la habitación de gran tamaño que parecía un reflejo adecuado de lo poco que había construido para sí mismo a lo largo de los años. No queriendo pensar más sobre el asunto o cómo los viejos hábitos eran difíciles de romper, ya que no había hecho mucho más que hablar brevemente con Hanare después de aterrizar por accidente antes de enfurruñarse.

Un golpe en la puerta le proporcionó una distracción momentánea de sus pensamientos, pero al abrirla para encontrar a Hanare vestido como un callejero se dio cuenta de que evitar las sensaciones que la mujer le provocaba sería más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. "Hola", dijo muy alegremente debido a que la gente caminaba por la necesidad de mantener las apariencias debido a que era una ninja desaparecida de Jomae Village.

"Um, yo", respondió Kakashi con calma, aunque su sorpresa ante su apariencia era evidente.

"Me contrataron para jugar para ti", dijo Hanare todavía en el personaje, aunque una parte de ella obviamente tenía miedo de que la rechazara.

"De verdad", dijo Kakashi teniendo la idea de que la persona en cuestión lucía marcas moradas en sus mejillas. Se hizo a un lado y dijo: "Por favor, entra".

Hanare sonrió cuando entró en la habitación y, al seguirlo a la sala, aceptó una almohada de él en la que se sentó mientras comenzaba a afinar su instrumento. Kakashi se sentó contra el frente del sofá de la suite mientras tocaba las cuerdas haciendo los ajustes hasta quedar satisfecha con el sonido. El silencio permaneció hasta que Hanare preguntó: "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Bueno, para ser honesto, creo que ahora estoy más magullado debido al trato rudo que recibí del médico que me cura y luego de mi combate con Naruto", dijo Kakashi sonando un poco divertido, aunque Sakura había dejado su propio disgusto por sus secretos. conocido por él como lo había remendado.

"Eres muy afortunado, Kakashi, de tener estudiantes que se preocupan tanto por ti", dijo Hanare comenzando a tocar algo relajante.

El Jounin estuvo de acuerdo, aunque dijo: "Si son ellos mostrando que se preocupan por mí, entonces odiaría ver en qué forma estaría si no lo hicieran".

Hanare sonrió suavemente antes de decir: "Siento lo de Sasuke".

"Yo también", dijo Kakashi con un toque de melancolía, "Una parte de mí se pregunta si podría hacer más ..."

"El camino que eligió no tuvo nada que ver contigo", dijo Hanare rápidamente.

Aunque sus mejillas se colorearon cuando se dio cuenta de que en su apuro por ofrecer algo de consuelo al Leaf Jounin leyó mal las intenciones de su declaración cuando terminó, "Pero de mis muchos fracasos, no puedo considerarlo uno de ellos". Kakashi podía decir que Hanare se sintió cohibido como resultado de su paso en falso, así que dijo: "Pero gracias. Teniendo en cuenta, la lección que Naruto acaba de darme no es de extrañar que pienses eso.

La incomodidad que Hanare había comenzado a sentir se desvaneció como resultado de las palabras de Kakashi. Un silencio cómodo se extendió entre ellos mientras jugaba antes de que el Jounin preguntara: "Entonces, ¿qué te trajo a la ceremonia de apertura?"

Hanare se encogió de hombros antes de responder: "Hace varias semanas, me contactó la mujer que me pidió que tocara para ti esta noche. Se presentó como una exploradora de talentos, aunque extrañamente está trabajando como camarera durante la ceremonia. Ella me ofreció un salario bastante decente por asistir, lo cual, estoy seguro de que sabes, es difícil de rechazar para un artista callejero ".

Hanare estaba un poco inseguro de por qué Kakashi sonaba un poco celoso cuando preguntó: "¿Eso es todo lo que ella ofreció?"

"En ese momento", dijo Hanare con un movimiento de cabeza, "aunque después de pedirme que te diera una actuación privada. Dijo que después debería pasar por la suite en la que se hospeda, donde me ofrecerían otra oportunidad.

Kakashi preguntó qué suite le habían dado, y reconoció que Naruto sentía que Rin le estaba dando una última oportunidad de actuar antes de que Hanare también se volviera devoto del rubio. El hombre enmascarado se sintió bastante molesto con su compañero de equipo por ponerlo efectivamente en una situación de tanta presión, aunque suponía que merecía estar en él, ya que le había negado antes por albergar tales sentimientos por Hanare. Sintiéndose nervioso, preguntó: "Entonces, ¿cuánto durará este espectáculo privado?"

"Necesito reunirme con ella en un par de horas", dijo Hanare mientras continuaba tocando su instrumento.

El nerviosismo que sintió aumentó cuando preguntó: "Bueno ... ¿y si te pidiera que te saltearas y te quedaras conmigo?"

Hanare perdió un hilo mientras miraba a Kakashi con sorpresa. El hombre le dedicó una sonrisa detrás de su máscara cuando dijo: "Bueno, eso es si no te importa perderte la oportunidad ..."

Kakashi descubrió que su habilidad para hablar se veía obstaculizada por el recordatorio del esternón magullado que Naruto le había dejado. cuando Hanare voló hacia él y presionó sus labios contra los suyos a través de la máscara. Kakashi se echó hacia atrás, bajando la máscara permitiendo que sus labios se tocaran por primera vez sin la barrera de tela, pero no sería la última. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella, se regodeó en las alegrías del presente por primera vez que recordaba haberlo hecho en mucho tiempo.

Capítulo siguiente: Gran inauguración Pt. III


	63. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 63

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío. Además, esta historia es una ficción de limón, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan. Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora. Gracias.

Capítulo 63: Gran Inauguración: Parte III

"¿Qué es?" Kakashi preguntó después de que Hanare se apartó del beso que acababan de compartir.

Ella sonrió y respondió: "Nada, siempre me he preguntado qué escondes detrás de tu máscara".

Kakashi se rió entre dientes, "No estás solo en eso. ¿Mi cara está a la altura de tus expectativas?

"Realmente los supera", dijo Hanare con un ronroneo, "aunque en realidad estoy bastante en deuda con esa máscara. Estoy seguro de que, de no ser por ello, habría habido una gran cantidad de mujeres compitiendo por su atención.

"No tantos como puedas pensar," respondió el Leaf jounin. "Ha habido algunos romances aquí y allá en mi vida. Pero al final los eché a todos ".

"Ya veo", dijo Hanare con tristeza por el hombre capaz de sentir la desesperación que llevaba consigo y ella esperaba que su presencia ayudara a aliviar. Ahuecando la cara de Kakashi, dijo: "Creo que encontrarás que soy bastante terco, especialmente cuando un sueño largamente esperado se me presenta".

Kakashi sonrió mientras decía: "Bueno, eso es bueno saberlo, ya que estoy seguro de que pondré a prueba tu paciencia".

Hanare se quitó el sombrero que llevaba como parte del atuendo de su artista antes de decir con satisfacción: "Estoy deseando que llegue".

Luego se inclinó hacia adelante colocando sus labios contra los de Kakashi. Su beso comenzó lentamente, pero pronto las líneas entre ellos se volvieron borrosas a medida que se calentaba y Hanare presionó su cuerpo con fuerza contra el de Kakashi. El pecho de los Jounin ardía como un recordatorio de Naruto y más tarde el disgusto de Sakura por haberles ocultado sus secretos debido a las contusiones que le habían dejado. Sin embargo, lo ignoró y la atrajo hacia él mientras sus pasiones se volvían más fuertes.

Kakashi se estremeció por su toque cuando la mano de Hanare se deslizó debajo de su camisa y subió por su estómago hasta que descansó sobre su pecho. Luego se echó hacia atrás dejando un pequeño rastro de saliva entre ellos antes de tirar la camisa de Kakashi sobre su cabeza. Luego volvió a cerrar rápidamente sus labios con los de él después de tirarlo.

Ella gimió unos momentos después cuando Kakashi comenzó a acariciar su pecho a través de la blusa sin mangas roja que llevaba puesta. La Leaf Jounin sintió que su pezón se endurecía a través de la camisa, así que ahuecando su teta la empujó hacia afuera. Hanare rompió el beso y gimió cuando Kakashi comenzó a enrollar la protuberancia entre su dedo índice y pulgar, y aprovechó su inclinación hacia atrás para dar voz a su placer de inclinarse hacia delante para provocarlo con su lengua. Movió la carne levantada con la lengua antes de chuparle la teta como un recién nacido.

Hanare arrulló deliciosamente mientras continuaba burlándose de su sensible nudo incluso mientras lo chupaba. Sus manos acariciaron su espalda, hasta que se vio obligada a levantarlas sobre su cabeza cuando Kakashi levantó su camisa sobre su cabeza. Lo arrojó a la basura una vez que ella se soltó y luego atacó su otro seno mientras él buscaba el primero. Hanare comenzó a apretar sus caderas contra las de él y sus gemidos de satisfacción se hicieron un poco más fuertes cuando sintió una mayor presión contra ella cuando comenzó a endurecerse.

Hanare dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa cuando Kakashi la empujó hacia atrás, de modo que yacía en el suelo. Él agarró su falda y se la bajó cuando ella levantó las caderas y se quitó las bragas, de modo que cuando arrojó los artículos a un lado, ella quedó expuesta ante él. El jounin desenmascarado estudió su belleza descubierta con su buen ojo manteniendo cerrada la Sharingan, aunque estuvo tentado de exponerla con la esperanza de que Kekkei Genkai guardara el momento en la memoria de la misma manera que lo hizo con el jutsu.

Hanare no sintió ninguna vergüenza cuando su ojo bebió su belleza desnuda; una parte de ella deseaba poder sentir la modestia que le gustaba creer que tal momento merecía. Sin embargo, las dificultades de la vida shinobi que había vivido, donde su apariencia había sido otra herramienta en su arsenal para obtener acceso a información vital para su pueblo, la había despojado de eso. Aún así, a pesar de algunas de las acciones que había tomado para obtener esa información, no se sentía sucia ya que era muy consciente de que Kakashi tampoco era una virgen sonrojada. Basándose en sus primeras declaraciones sobre sus fracasos románticos, ella creía que para él el sexo había sido poco más que un medio para escapar de las sombrías realidades del presente.

Con ese pensamiento, se preguntó y secretamente esperaba que, en cierto sentido, esta noche sería la primera vez para ambos. Una primera vez donde el sexo no se usaba como un escape o como una herramienta, sino como un medio para que dos personas dañadas se unieran y buscaran la felicidad juntas. Pensar así hizo que Hanare comenzara a sonrojarse y a inquietarse un poco cuando comenzó a preguntarse si el hombre todavía silencioso la encontraba deseable.

Pero no necesitaba preguntarse mientras el buen ojo del hombre de cabello gris se cruzara con el de ella antes de decir: "Eres hermosa".

Se inclinó para probar sus labios una vez más, antes de besar su cuerpo. Sus labios se detuvieron justo antes del pequeño parche circular de cabello sobre su coño humedecido. Él la hizo temblar al soplar primero sobre su montículo, lo que hizo que el fuego que ardía dentro de ella ardiera aún más. Luego comenzó a pasar la lengua alrededor de su arranque, pero lo evitó directamente causando que ella se quejara por la falta de estimulación directa a su arranque necesario y cada vez más húmedo. Estaba a punto de rogarle a Kakashi que tocara su vagina cuando sintió la primera lamida exploratoria pasar tan suavemente que casi se preguntó si lo había imaginado.

El siguiente golpe de su lengua fue un poco más firme, lo que la hizo jadear, y luego gimió abiertamente cuando comenzó a deslizarse sobre sus pliegues. Hanare pasó las manos sobre su cuerpo enfocándose principalmente en su pecho mientras disfrutaba de la sensación de que el jounin comiera su coño. Ella comenzó a mover sus caderas cuando la lengua de Kakashi comenzó a enfocarse en burlarse de su clítoris mientras él comenzaba a tocarla. Pronto estaba bombeando dos de sus dedos dentro de ella mientras su lengua bailaba alrededor de la capucha de su clítoris.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la delicia de una liberación inminente en su interior, Hanare no quería ser la única que se sintiera bien, así que dijo: "K-kakashi ... quiero ... dejar que te haga sentir bien también".

El jounin se detuvo, mirando el cuerpo de la mujer Jomae antes de sentarse. Hanare instantáneamente perdió la sensación de su lengua y dedos, pero se olvidó de eso cuando su anticipación creció al llegar a la parte delantera de sus pantalones. Cuando él los bajó, ella estaba segura de que sus ojos se agrandaron cuando su virilidad se liberó. Salió de ellos antes de sentarse en el sofá y apretó su dureza mientras esperaba que ella se uniera a él.

Hanare se subió a sus manos y rodillas antes de arrastrarse hacia él. Ella se arrodilló en el suelo frente a él, pero cuando le lamió la parte inferior de la polla, Kakashi alcanzó detrás de su cabeza y tiró de ella hacia él hasta que se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo.

Kakashi gimió agradablemente cuando Hanare tomó posesión de su polla acariciándola varias veces antes de colocar la entrada de su núcleo contra ella. Los ojos marrones de Hanare se encontraron con el solitario abierto de Kakashi mientras frotaba sus labios inferiores empapados contra la punta de su polla antes de deslizarse hacia abajo. Sus ojos se cerraron cuando una mirada de felicidad apareció en su rostro, que se hizo más fuerte a medida que se hundía en su eje. Una vez que llegó a la base, dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción y se detuvo con él completamente dentro de ella para saborear el momento.

Kakashi también saboreó el momento antes de soltar un gruñido de satisfacción cuando Hanare comenzó a levantar su polla. Sus manos se extendieron hacia atrás agarrando su trasero y tiró de ella hacia abajo como para evitar que ella lo retirara por completo de su interior. Hanare permitió su presión hacia abajo para ayudarla a luchar decente lo suficiente como para aprovechar el momento anterior, su presión sobre sus caderas cedió para permitirle levantarse nuevamente.

Su ritmo comenzó a volverse más salvaje a medida que sus necesidades de liberación comenzaron a reemplazar la alegría de estar conectados. Hanare rebotó en el eje de Kakashi mientras sus manos se deslizaban desde su trasero para apretar sus tetas. Hanare arqueó la espalda mientras apoyaba las manos sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a apretar las caderas contra las suyas.

La kunoichi de cabello castaño y luego decidió que era necesario un cambio de ritmo, detuvo sus movimientos antes de girar para mirar al hombre cuya polla nunca la había abandonado. Ella puso sus pies sobre las rodillas de Kakashi y descansó sus manos sobre su pecho. Ella dejó escapar un fuerte grito cuando Kakashi inmediatamente comenzó a empujar su polla dentro de ella mientras una mano se alzaba para tomar un seno y la otra comenzó a frotar la parte superior de su coño.

Hanare no tardó mucho en sentir que se acercaba un clímax, pero se contuvo de ceder a la presión del edificio hasta que escuchó a Kakashi gruñir: "Yo ... estoy cerca ..."

Aunque era lo último que quería, pero sentía que debía hacerlo debido a que no era un día seguro para ella, Hanare lo dejó deslizarse fuera de ella, pero rápidamente se agachó colocando su eje contra su coño y sostuvo su polla contra ella con la mano. Luego frotó su coño a lo largo de su polla hasta que él gimió y comenzó a vomitar su semilla sobre su estómago. Ella llegó al clímax un momento más tarde empapando su regazo en su propia liberación antes de hundirse contra su pecho. Miró por encima de su hombro en tono de disculpa antes de explicar: "Hoy es un día peligroso para mí".

Kakashi asintió entendiendo mientras respondía: "Está bien. ¿Quieres que me quede sin condones? Me temo que pasar mis noches con una mujer hermosa fue lo último que esperaba para este viaje ".

Hanare sonrió antes de ponerse de pie y dijo: "Tal vez más tarde. Pero en verdad, no deseo que se me niegue la sensación de tu carne dentro de mí. Alcanzando detrás de ella con una mano y mirando por encima del hombro, expuso el capullo de rosa de su trasero mientras decía: "Y puedes venir aquí todo lo que quieras sin que tengamos que preocuparnos por las repercusiones". Hanare comenzó a caminar hacia donde esperaba que estuvieran las habitaciones sin mirar atrás, confiando en que el legendario imitador estaba justo detrás de ella.

Kakashi no estaba seguro de cómo sentirse mientras él y Hanare estaban parados frente a la puerta de la suite de Naruto. Sin embargo, antes de que se quedaran dormidos, Hanare le había dicho que tenía la intención de ir a la suite aunque solo fuera para disculparse por no haber asistido a la reunión. Aunque había aceptado ir con ella como una forma de apoyarla, ya que no estaba seguro de si debía o podía compartir la verdad sobre el harén de Naruto. Sus sueños le habían ofrecido otra explicación, que era que una parte de él probablemente temía que ella pudiera terminar siendo una amante de su estudiante si la dejaba ir sola. Se sintió tonto incluso por haber soñado algo así, pero aún la rodeó con un brazo protector después de que ella tocara la puerta.

Un momento después se abrió revelando a Rin, quien aunque sus ojos brillaron divertidos ante la escena aún dijo: "Llegas tarde".

Hanare se inclinó disculpándose y dijo: "Sí, lo siento. Yo ... "

" Bueno, estás aquí ahora, ¿estás listo para discutir la oportunidad que tenemos para ti? ", Dijo Rin abriendo la puerta por completo.

Kakashi estaba un poco confundido por las palabras de su ex compañero de equipo por lo que dijo: "En realidad, ella está aquí para explicar que ella ..."

"Oh cállate Kakashi," una voz desde el interior de la suite causando ojo expuesto en solitario del Jounin para ir amplia al reconocer La voz del líder de su pueblo. Tsunade continuó: "Pon tus culos aquí".

Hanare lo miró confundido, pero el Jounin se encogió de hombros antes de guiarla a la suite cuando Rin se hizo a un lado para hacer espacio y cerró la puerta después de que entraron. Al entrar en la sala de estar, encontraron a un Hokage obviamente molesto sentado en una silla con un juego de solitario dispuesto ante ella en una mesa de café que también contenía una pila de archivos. Kakashi se movió ante su líder para explicarle: "Um ... Lady Tsunade, lamento que se haya perdido la cita anoche, pero yo estaba ..."

Tsunade lo silenció agitando su mano despectivamente antes de decir: "Sí, sí, felicidades por acostarte anoche. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo que ha pasado en las últimas décadas pensando que el mundo no gira a su alrededor ". Su voz se suavizó cuando agregó: "Aunque, sinceramente, estaba un poco mejor". Centrando una mirada molesta en Rin, continuó mientras indicaba que los dos deberían sentarse en el sofá junto a ella, "Sin mencionar que probablemente te animaron a llegar a la conclusión de que lo hiciste".

"Lo siento, pero siento que estoy entrando en esta conversación a mitad de camino", dijo Hanare aún sonrojada por el Hokage, aparentemente sabiendo lo que la mantenía alejada de la reunión.

"Básicamente, Kakashi tenía la impresión de que si no te reclamaba, esta mañana serías otro de sus amantes estudiantes", dijo Rin, obviamente complacido de que las cosas hubieran ido de acuerdo con su plan.

"Ya veo", dijo Hanare todavía confundido, "Y si no lo hizo".

"Entonces, la reunión de anoche podría haber sido diferente, lo que por un deseo desearía haber tenido, ya que ahora estaría en los brazos de mi amado en lugar de aquí".

Los ojos de Hanare se abrieron de par en par al comprender las implicaciones de las palabras del Hokage cuando dijo: "Entonces eso significa ..."

Tsunade asintió y confirmó: "Sí, Rin y yo somos amantes de Naruto".

Hanare miró a Kakashi antes de que apareciera una pequeña sonrisa y dijo: "¿Es por eso que insististe en acompañarme esta mañana? ¿Tal vez te preocupa que me haya escapado con tu estudiante?

Kakashi suspiró, admitiendo: "Tal vez un poco. Al escuchar hablar a sus amantes, parecen creer que él puede encantar a cualquiera ".

Hanare se rió antes de mirar a Tsunade y preguntó: "¿Cuántas mujeres ha encantado para que se conviertan en sus amantes?"

"En la actualidad", dijo Tsunade con una nota de orgullo por lo viril que era su amante, "Cuarenta y nueve oficialmente, siendo uno cuestionable pero técnicamente vinculado a él".

Kakashi notó que los ojos de Hanare se agrandaron ante el número, y prácticamente podía ver sus pensamientos volviéndose a preguntarse cómo Naruto podría complacer a tantas mujeres. No queriendo que ella se preguntara sobre tales cosas, se aclaró la garganta antes de decir: "De todos modos, dijiste que esta reunión no tenía nada que ver con tales asuntos. Entonces, ¿para qué querías ver a Hanare exactamente?

Rin soltó una risita mientras bromeaba, "Es un poco refrescante ver a Kakashi normalmente tranquilo y sereno actuando nervioso por un cambio".

Hanare no pudo discutir con la declaración, pero colocó su mano sobre su rodilla diciendo: "No te preocupes Kakashi, no voy a ir a ningún lado".

Tsunade sonrió suavemente antes de ponerse serio cuando dijo: "¿Estás seguro de eso? Con eso quiero decir, ¿cuánto has pensado en cómo funcionaría tu relación considerando tu condición de ninja desaparecido?

"Para ser honesto, no mucho", admitió Hanare, "solo quería disfrutar el momento antes de dejar que la realidad de lo difícil que sería resolverlo. No espero que Konoha me lleve a considerar cuán políticamente difícil sería hacerlo". . "

Tsunade arqueó una ceja y dijo: "Oh, no sería la primera vez. Tuvimos un pequeño problema con tomar Fu a pesar de que nos ponía en desacuerdo con Taki. Sin embargo, ese no será el caso esta vez ".

Hanare abrió mucho los ojos y dijo complacida: "¿Quieres decir que podré quedarme en Konoha? ¿Cómo? Jomae es notoriamente vengativo contra los que traicionan al pueblo. He tenido varias llamadas cercanas a lo largo de los años.

Tsunade pudo decir que Kakashi había sido sorprendido por la revelación mientras miraba al ninja desaparecido con preocupación. Hanare le dedicó una sonrisa calmante antes de decirle al Hokage: "Debes tener algo de influencia sobre ellos para convencerlos de que abandonen el asunto. Me resulta difícil creer que estarías dispuesto a usarlo solo para permitir que Kakashi y yo estemos juntos.

Tsunade asintió mientras admitía: "Sí, aunque Naruto tiende a hacer un argumento persuasivo". Por la forma en que sus mejillas se colorearon, Tsunade estaba segura de que los demás presentes sabían que no eran solo palabras que él había usado para convencerla de que cumpliera sus deseos.

Hanare sonrió, pero mantuvo su tono serio cuando preguntó: "¿Naruto realmente lo hizo solo por Kakashi y por mí?"

"Él sí", respondió Tsunade con orgullo, "Sin embargo, a pesar de su vigorosa súplica. Todavía soy el Hokage y no podría renunciar a una influencia tan valiosa sin que la aldea se beneficie de alguna manera también.

Kakashi estaba sorprendido y conmovido por los esfuerzos de su estudiante en su nombre, pero curioso por el precio que pagó su pueblo preguntó: "¿A qué influencia se refiere usted también? Tenía la impresión de que habíamos cortado todo contacto con Jomae después del incidente con Hanare ".

"Es cierto, pero eso no significa que Jomae haya terminado con nosotros", respondió Tsunade entregando una carpeta hacia el Jounin. Kakashi la abrió y ella notó que estaba sorprendido por su contenido, levantó la vista como si pidiera confirmación, que ella proporcionó asintiendo con la cabeza. Explicando para el beneficio de Hanare, dijo: "Considerando cómo fue utilizado para obtener información sobre nosotros, dudo que sea consciente de esto, pero resulta que Jomae logró obtener un espía en medio de nosotros a pesar de que se volvió pícaro".

Hanare pensó por un segundo antes de decir: "El jounin que iba a ser usado para intercambiarme".

Tsunade sonrió brevemente como si estuviera complacida de que ella pudiera llegar a tal conclusión. Kakashi habló diciendo: "Es difícil creer que Riichi sea un topo".

"En realidad no", dijo Tsunade, "en realidad resulta que era uno incluso antes de su captura. Tiene sentido cuando consideras que antes de que Jomae pueda comenzar su plan para poner a Hanare en nuestras filas, necesitarían tener un medio para extraerla. Atacarnos de frente obviamente está fuera de discusión, y no podían estar seguros de que nos ocuparíamos de cualquier shinobi al azar que agarraran. Pero una reunión de información de alto nivel y un grupo como Riichi es alguien por el que casi con toda seguridad deberíamos llegar a un acuerdo, aunque solo sea para evitar que lo que sabe no se aprenda. El Tercero tenía sus dudas sobre él antes de su captura, y estaba casi seguro de ellas después. Por eso fue transferido al escuadrón de Shinobu Mibu después, un escuadrón te importa con la dudosa distinción de contener también a Yosu Mibuto.

Reconociendo el nombre del hombre que, al igual que Anko, había sido entrenado una vez por el Sannin Orochimaru, y además, también había sido el sensei jounin para Kabuto y sus compañeros de equipo, que resultaron ser espías que también habían trabajado para la serpiente Sannin. Kakashi declaró: "Entonces, lo que estás diciendo es que básicamente cualquiera que termine en el escuadrón de Shinobu es posiblemente un traidor".

"Precisamente", dijo Tsunade recostándose en su silla y cruzando las piernas, "bajo la vigilancia de Shinobu se determina rápidamente si un traidor sospechoso es realmente uno o no, y si no, se transfieren a un nuevo escuadrón. Si lo son, se usan como herramientas para difundir información o desinformación que podrían manipular a aquellos a quienes reportan, para actuar en el mejor interés de Konoha ".

"Supongo que en el caso de Jomae fue este último", dijo Kakashi cerrando la carpeta.

"Sí, se les dio información que los llevó a actuar contra varias aldeas que estaban promulgando complots que podrían habernos causado problemas. Estas acciones se llevaron a cabo bajo la cuidadosa mirada de varios Leaf Shinobi que por casualidad se encontraban en el área para documentar esto ". Tsunade sonrió cuando dijo: "Algo que el actual jefe de Jomae se sorprendió al enterarse, te lo aseguro. Naturalmente, me preguntó qué haría falta para que nuestra inteligencia cuidadosamente reunida nunca viera la luz del día. Rápidamente decidió que rescindir la orden de matar a la vista para un shinobi era el mejor curso de acción que ganarse la ira de varias aldeas shinobi. Particularmente porque una de las tramas era de Iwa.

Hanare se quedó sin palabras, pero luego, al recordar las palabras de Tsunade, dijo: "Les agradezco sus esfuerzos en mi nombre, pero ahora creo que hay un problema con lo que esperan a cambio". Mirando hacia Kakashi, luego volvió su mirada hacia el Hokage antes de preguntar: "¿Se usaría esta influencia para convencerme de que tal vez me convirtiera en la amante de Naruto como tú, si Kakashi hubiera elegido dejarme ir anoche?"

Hanare sabía que lo que ella sugirió había ofendido a las dos mujeres que orgullosamente se hacían llamar Naruto. Sin embargo, la cara de Rin se suavizó primero cuando dijo: "Supongo que puedo ver por qué puedes creer eso. Es probable que sea cierto para cualquier otra persona. Sin embargo, Naruto no tenía tales diseños para ti.

Por un momento, Hanare sintió que debía ofenderse, lo que no podía explicar exactamente, ya que sabía que tenía cerca de cincuenta mujeres en su vida. Sospechaba que al escuchar sobre la cantidad de mujeres con las que estaba y saber que ella nunca había sido realmente considerada un objetivo viable era la razón. El Hokage parecía tener una idea de lo que estaba sucediendo en su mente cuando la mujer dijo: "Le aseguro que si Naruto no lo considerara ya como Kakashi, entonces habría sido considerado para una apertura más placentera, entonces por qué nosotros quería hablar contigo.

Las tres mujeres se rieron cuando Kakashi dijo: "No estoy segura de lo cómoda que estoy al escuchar eso".

"Entonces, alégrate de haber llegado a ella cuando lo hiciste", dijo Rin con una amplia sonrisa.

Tsunade asintió de acuerdo, antes de decir: "Hiciste un amigo de por vida con tus acciones, Hanare. Impresionaste a Naruto con tu decisión de no cumplir con tu misión en nombre de Konoha. Además, mantuviste un cierto nivel de lealtad a Jomae al no darnos ninguno de sus secretos ".

"No tenía nada que dar", dijo Hanare.

"Cierto, pero soportaste una sesión en la Sala de la Honestidad", dijo Tsunade impresionado. "Si hubieras querido evitar eso, podrías haber ofrecido convertirte en traidor de manera similar a Riichi. En cambio, elegiste un camino que no te ofrecía beneficios, permaneciendo fiel al lugar de tu nacimiento y al lugar que realmente llamaste hogar ".

Al escuchar el respeto en la voz del Hokage, Hanare inclinó su cabeza gentilmente, "Gracias por los elogios. Pero de acuerdo con tu declaración anterior, no hubieras llegado a tal acuerdo si Konoha no se hubiera beneficiado. Además, está compartiendo bastante información que solo puedo suponer que está profundamente clasificada. Sin mencionar tu propia situación única con Naruto. Sin embargo, no estoy seguro de por qué.

"Bueno, primero, supongo que debería explicar por qué Naurto ha tomado tantos amantes y cuáles son nuestros objetivos". Tsunade rápidamente expuso las bases de cómo comenzó el harén y la ambición de su amante que los unió antes de declarar: "Estamos confiando en usted con nuestros secretos por la misma razón que le hemos hecho saber a Kakashi sobre ellos". Pero además, porque podría ser problemático si la mujer que nominé para dirigir la Red Conjunta de Inteligencia Aliada comenzó a investigar nuestras acciones ".

La boca de Hanare cayó por la sorpresa antes de preguntar: "¿Qué ... qué? No he oído hablar de tal grupo, y lo más importante, ¿por qué me sugieres?

Tsunade le sonrió a la mujer antes de explicar: "Bueno, nunca has oído hablar de él porque todavía no existe. En cuanto a por qué usted, como acabo de explicar, impresionó a Naruto con sus acciones y si él cree que es alguien en quien vale la pena confiar, en lo que a mí respecta, eso es lo suficientemente bueno. Sin embargo, lo más importante es que casi tiene que ser alguien con tu experiencia ".

"Me temo que no la sigo", dijo Hanare, sin saber por qué el Hokage pensó que alguien que traicionaría a su pueblo sería aceptado en un papel tan importante.

Tsunade entendió por qué la mujer pensaría que no estaba calificada, pero explicó: "Hanare, estoy seguro de que has oído hablar de la Fuerza de Entrenamiento que Konoha y Suna reunieron". Cuando la mujer asintió, continuó: "Había bastantes razones para su existencia, pero también sirvió como un ideal de lo que todos los Shinobi Village podrían lograr si se unieran. Sin embargo, no se unió sin su hipo debido a las viejas animosidades entre Suna y Konoha que los Hardliners y Root intentaron mantener con vida. De la experiencia pasada podemos inferir que probablemente habrá un elemento similar dentro de Kumo ".

"¿Qué plantea la pregunta de por qué crees que sería aceptado en una posición de inteligencia para ese grupo?"

Tsunade sonrió cuando respondió: "No solo una posición, sino dirigir la división de inteligencia de la misma. Ves a Hanare nominar a un oficial al mando para las tropas es fácil. El hombre que está sentado a tu lado, por ejemplo, es a quien planeo nominar cuando la Fuerza de Tarea de la Alianza se reúna después de los próximos Exámenes de Chunin.

Hanare miró a Kakashi con sorpresa, quien se encogió de hombros y dijo: "Es lo primero que escucho de él".

Tsunade sonrió mientras decía: "Cierto, todavía es muy secreto. Pero el JAIN es algo que queremos establecer de antemano. Ahora las razones por las que creo que eres perfecto para el trabajo son dobles. Primero, como dije, nominar a un comandante es fácil. Los shinobi que alcanzan el rango de chunin pueden determinar muy rápidamente si un comandante está actuando con un escuadrón o unidades de mayor interés en el fondo. Después de todo, están entrenados para intervenir si un comandante es asesinado o incapacitado, por lo que a menudo se les presenta la misma información o pueden leer una situación fluida de manera similar a los que dan las órdenes. Sin embargo, es en el ámbito de la recopilación de inteligencia que las batallas se ganan o se pierden sin que los hombres entren nunca en el campo. Un mal comandante aquí podría causar daños incalculables sin que nadie sea más sabio, dependiendo de cómo difunden la información a la que tienen acceso. Pero ni siquiera necesitan tener malas intenciones para causar grietas dentro de la Fuerza de Tarea de la Alianza. Por ejemplo, casi cualquier persona que nominemos tendrá vínculos con una de las aldeas que componen la alianza. Así que supongamos que reciben información que creen que beneficiaría a su pueblo natal. Bien, podrían estar tentados a pasar esa información solo a su propia aldea y, si se corría la voz, podrían comenzar a producirse grietas que causarían la fractura de la alianza ". Así que supongamos que reciben información que creen que beneficiaría a su pueblo natal. Bien, podrían estar tentados a pasar esa información solo a su propia aldea y, si se corría la voz, podrían comenzar a producirse grietas que causarían la fractura de la alianza ". Así que supongamos que reciben información que creen que beneficiaría a su pueblo natal. Bien, podrían estar tentados a pasar esa información solo a su propia aldea y, si se corría la voz, podrían comenzar a producirse grietas que causarían la fractura de la alianza ".

Hanare pudo ver por qué el Hokage pensó que sería útil y dijo: "Entonces supongo que la segunda razón por la que deseas nominarme es porque técnicamente no tengo una aldea".

"No seas tonto", respondió Tsunade rápidamente, "Konoha es ahora tu hogar". El Hokage sonrió cuando los ojos de Hanare comenzaron a llorar por su declaración. Ella le dio a la mujer un momento para recomponerse antes de continuar: "Sin embargo, tu experiencia tiende a prestarse como por qué querrías que la alianza funcione. Eres una mujer que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de poner un pie en la aldea donde naciste para servir. La razón de esto se debió a la naturaleza sospechosa y cautelosa del Mundo Shinobi que Jomae lleva al extremo. La alianza es algo que podría ayudar a evitar que las generaciones futuras tengan que sufrir una infancia tan solitaria como tú. Por lo tanto, se esperaría de usted que llame a todas las aldeas por cualquier mierda que intenten sacar. También esperamos que el JAI N también evitará esquemas como los que el criminal Tobi trató de lograr usando Akatsuki. Al difundir sus numerosos crímenes en todo el mundo shinobi, y no trabajando juntos para detenerlos, podrían haber logrado algo bastante grande y peligroso antes de que incluso nos movilizáramos para detenerlos. Uno de los trabajos que tendrá esta Fuerza de Tarea Aliada, y para el cual usted, si se confirma, tendrá la tarea de proporcionarles la inteligencia, es evitar que cualquier grupo intente explotar grietas similares en nuestro tiempo de respuesta en el futuro ".

Hanare sintió una fuerte presión sobre sus hombros que disminuyó cuando Kakashi puso una mano sobre su hombro y dijo con confianza: "Lo harás bien". Lo siguió con una sonrisa en los ojos y debido a su noche juntos, ella supo que estaba reflejada en sus labios.

Hanare asintió con la cabeza, pero preguntó: "¿Supongo que el hecho de que me den el puesto aún está lejos de ser un trato hecho?"

Tsunade asintió antes de responder: "Digamos que no todos los que tienen algo que decir en el asunto están tan iluminados como yo".

El Raikage estornudó y luego dijo: "Maldición, es mejor que no me enferme por tener que buscar a ese idiota hermano mío". Prometiéndose a sí mismo que Bee sufriría por preocuparlo, especialmente viniendo tan pronto después de la última vez, aunque había pasado poco más de un año desde que Sasuke y Kisame lo habían atacado. Preguntándose qué había hecho que su hermano decidiera escaparse de Turtle Island esta vez, al Raikage le preocupaba que se centrara en Chunin Aisha.

Al mirar el informe que lo había llevado a llegar temprano a su oficina y era de Yugito, decía: "Me he puesto en contacto con la familia de Aisha; Parece que su historia de necesitar tiempo libre para cuidar a su abuela enferma es falsa. No tienen idea de dónde está ella realmente.

Ay sintió que sus dientes comenzaban a rechinarse al recordar cómo había aparecido el Chunin ante él alegando que necesitaba cuidar a su pariente enfermo. Una parte del Raikage había sentido que le estaban mintiendo, especialmente porque la mujer nunca se había equivocado y solo se preocupaba por sus propios intereses. Además, apenas se dedicó a ser una shinobi, en lugar de eso se aflojó en sus deberes para seguir una carrera como cantante. Ay toleró su comportamiento solo porque, por cualquier razón, su hermano, así como un buen número de su shinobi, disfrutaban de su música, lo que considerando cómo las finanzas de Kumogakure habían estado en una situación tan desesperada antes de unirse a la alianza. Había sentido que cualquier distracción de la situación había sido bienvenida para su gente. Sin embargo,

Ay había enviado a Yugito a ver a Aisha para ver si Bee estaba allí, ya que poco antes de que Aisha se fuera, había una fuga de la Prisión de Máxima Seguridad de Kumogakure: Iron Mountain. El fugitivo era un hombre llamado Nyau, un shinobi de nivel Jounin de veintitantos años a pesar de su comportamiento infantil. También era un usuario consumado de genjutsu, que usaba una grabadora para tocar melodías para lanzar su jutsu. La aldea de la que provenía el hombre seguía siendo desconocida, aunque Ay sospechaba que era un ninja desaparecido de Sound, a pesar de que la aldea había desaparecido después de la muerte de Orochimaru, por lo que el término no se aplicaba. Sin embargo, había sido atrapado, después de enamorarse de Aisha, y la persona que lo había detenido no había sido otro que Killer Bee durante uno de los conciertos de la mujer.

A pesar de su enojo con el kunoichi por mentirle, Ay todavía estaba preocupada por su seguridad, ya que Nyau era una persona particularmente sanguinaria y sádica, a pesar de que su fuga debido a una intervención externa se había desarrollado sin problemas. Todavía se había tomado el tiempo para secuestrar y desollar la cara de una mujer en una posada en la que se suponía que se acostaría y lo había hecho mientras ella todavía estaba viva. Ay solo esperaba que no recibiría un informe similar con respecto a Aisha pronto.

Sentado en su silla, cerró los ojos y escuchó un televisor que había traído a su oficina. Normalmente no se molestaba en mirar nada en el dispositivo, pero con la Gran Inauguración de Whirling Tides Manor a la que había sido invitado, pero tuvo que declinar debido a las situaciones actuales que sucedían con su shinobi desaparecido. Aún así, se alegró de saber que fue un éxito, ya que el evento fue útil para construir conexiones para reforzar aún más la Alianza.

Al escuchar las palabras, escuchó: "Gracias por el informe, Akihiro. Ahora sintonicemos el informe de Ana Ketsuno de esta mañana sobre el tercer día de la celebración, que es la gran inauguración de Whirling Tides Manor ".

"Gracias a todos", dijo alegremente la mujer que el presentador había presentado. Ay se ahorró un momento para mirar la pantalla que observaba a la linda mujer de cabello castaño que llevaba una yukata rosa y estaba parada junto a Koyuki Kazahana. Debido a los límites de la tecnología de transmisión, Ay sabía que el video había sido grabado casi un día antes, e incluso había sido una noticia vieja cuando se transmitió por primera vez la noche anterior, ya que actualmente era el comienzo del cuarto día de la celebración de esa mañana. .

Volvió a los informes del día que necesitaba atender cuando el periodista dijo: "Estoy de pie junto a una mujer que no necesita presentación, pero si has estado viviendo debajo de una roca es la actriz y Daimyo de Spring Koyuki Kazahana". . Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de hablar conmigo.

"De nada," dijo el Daimyo encantadoramente.

"Entiendo que acabas de llegar hoy".

"Así es, en realidad me atrapaste en el camino para registrarme. Me hubiera encantado estar aquí para la noche de apertura, pero lamentablemente tuve asuntos a los que también necesitaba asistir".

"Uno de esos asuntos no habría sido la filmación de la nueva película de Princess Gale, ¿verdad?", Dijo Ana ansiosamente.

Koyuki se rió suavemente, pero dijo: "Me temo que no. Aunque puedo decir que todo va bien. Actualmente estamos trabajando en los disfraces y finalizando los lugares de rodaje. Me emociona decir que seremos la primera película importante que se filmará en la base de la famosa montaña Nantai ".

"Eso está en el País de la Tierra, ¿verdad?"

"Sí lo es," dijo Koyuki complacido.

Los ojos de Ana parecieron ensancharse mientras miraba algo fuera de la pantalla y, obviamente, queriendo ser la primera en obtener la primicia, dijo: "Estoy seguro de que te he mantenido alejado de la celebración el tiempo suficiente. Gracias por el tiempo y sé que estoy esperando ansiosamente la próxima entrega de la serie Princess Gale ".

Koyuki sonrió cuando dijo: "Tú y yo los dos. Cuídate."

El interés de Ay se despertó cuando se preguntó qué invitado sería lo suficientemente importante como para hacer que el periodista acortara la entrevista con Koyuki. Se preguntó si le habían fallado los oídos cuando escuchó: "Lord Raikage ... Lord Raikage. Soy Ana Ketsuno con ...

Ay se vio a sí mismo cuando la cámara se enfocó en el hombre con el que hablaba el periodista. La cara del doppelganger adquirió una expresión de preocupación cuando dijo: "Ya tonto, tonto. ¿Quién te dio permiso para filmarme?

Su mano alcanzó la cámara que bloqueaba la lente, mientras Ana gritaba: "Oye, para que rompas el ..." La pantalla se quedó en blanco antes de volver a los dos reporteros del estudio con la mujer que había anunciado la sección de noticias diciendo: " ¿Quién sabía que el Raikage era tan tímido ante las cámaras?

El otro locutor comenzó a reírse de la broma de la mujer que, mientras Ay observaba, sintió como si todas las venas de su cuerpo se pusieran firmes debido a su enojo mientras gruñía, "Bee, voy a hacerte desear que nunca hubieras nacido . " Sin pensarlo dos veces, se apartó de su escritorio y saltó, atravesando la ventana mientras comenzaba el viaje a Wave para cumplir su declaración.

Mabui se dirigía a la oficina cuando vio que el gran ventanal de la oficina del Raikage explotaba hacia afuera. Vio que el Raikage despegaba por los tejados y se dirigía hacia la puerta. Suspiró, pero al menos se alegró en parte de poder hablar con el departamento de mantenimiento camino a su escritorio en lugar de tener que hacer un viaje especial. Suponiendo que el Raikage tenía una idea de dónde estaba Bee y había decidido recogerlo personalmente; ella también hizo una nota mental para enviar un chunin para informar a Darui y Shee de la repentina partida de su líder para que pudieran seguirlo. Moviéndose para completar las tareas que acababa de asignarse a sí misma y agregando una nota para que Yugito también lo supiera, se preguntó si pronto sentiría nuevas presencias a través de su marca de zorro cuando la ceremonia de inauguración entrara en su cuarto día.

Naruto se recostó en su silla disfrutando de la cena que acababan de servir para cerrar el cuarto día de la celebración. Sonrió a sus amantes presentes y favoreció a Toki con una sonrisa también. Se dio cuenta de que la mujer estaba un poco incómoda con los arreglos para sentarse, ya que actualmente era la única mujer que no estaba unida a él. Sentada a su lado estaba Ayame, como había sido el caso de todas las noches hasta el momento, disfrutando del beneficio que le otorgaba su estatus de novia oficial. Del otro lado estaba Tayuya, que había llegado con Koyuki y había vencido a Sakura por el lugar. Sakura había elegido el siguiente asiento seguido de Koyuki, Fubuki, Shion y luego la propia Toki.

Naruto miró a su alrededor de repente cuando sintió una extraña voz fantasmal que no podía entender lo que decía y al mirar en la dirección en la que parecía haberse originado no se sorprendió al mirar hacia una mesa que contenía varios más sus amantes La razón de eso era cada vez que lo sentía; la voz parecía sentirse como si viniera del Raikage. Él sonrió al ver que Tsunade estaba cada vez más molesto con el líder de la aldea de Kumo debido a que ella trataba de presionarlo para que tomara una decisión sobre Hanare. En cambio, el Raikage había afirmado que acababa de asistir a algunos de los actos y festejar. Naruto encontró el comportamiento del hombre bastante extraño, pero pensó que probablemente no tenía muchas oportunidades de soltarse, por lo que quería aprovecharlo.

Sin embargo, Naruto frunció el ceño cuando el susurro de la voz que había estado escuchando aparentemente habló una vez más transmitiendo una sensación de molestia, aunque tenía la opinión de que para escucharlo, el susurro en realidad estaba gritando. "¿Qué pasa?", La voz de Tsunami salió de detrás de él al notar el ceño fruncido, "Sé que no había ramen en el menú esta noche, pero espero que la cena sea de su agrado".

Naruto asintió diciendo: "Fue fantástico, y yo como más que ramen, ¿sabes?"

"Solo a regañadientes la mayor parte del tiempo", bromeó Ayame.

"Entonces me esforzaré por mantener el ramen en el menú", preguntó una voz detrás de Tsunami. "Me temo que no estaba preparado para la demanda, aunque en realidad la mayor parte de mi inventario fue consumido por el ocupante en esta mesa".

Naruto se centró en la mujer que había hablado y se sorprendió por su atuendo. Aunque fácilmente podía imaginarla como chef, debido al delantal blanco como el vestido que llevaba sobre lo que parecía ser shinobi como camisa y pantalones rojos. Sin embargo, ella también parecía querer proyectar la imagen de un shinobi, ya que envuelta alrededor de sus brazos eran calentadores de brazos naranjas que parecían de diseño similar al tipo que Gai usaba alrededor de sus piernas. Para completar el motivo del shinobi, la cara y el cabello de la mujer se cubrieron con una máscara que combinaba con el rojo de su camisa y donde el protector de la frente para la mayoría de los shinobi era una placa de metal cuadrada inusualmente más pequeña, en lugar del rectángulo normal, con un halo sobre Una nube en él.

Tsunami sonrió al notar cómo todos los clientes parecían reaccionar al estilo de vestir de la mujer. Al hacer las presentaciones, dijo: "Pensé que ahora sería un buen momento para presentarles a todos al jefe de cocina detrás de toda la comida que se ha servido. Se llama Chiru.

La mujer se inclinó cortésmente mientras decía: "Es un honor".

Tsunami habiendo recibido la misma pregunta de todas las otras tablas preparadas para explicar los antecedentes de la mujer. Como tal, fue sorprendida cuando Naruto dijo: "Eres un ninja de Ryouri, ¿verdad?"

"De hecho", dijo la mujer complacida de que alguien hubiera oído hablar de su grupo, "me gusta que muchos de mis hermanos se originaron en la Tierra de los Rayos. Sin embargo, algunos como yo comenzamos a mudarnos a otras tierras con la esperanza de mejorar nuestro ninjutsu y nuestra habilidad culinaria. ¿Puedo preguntarle cómo ha oído hablar de nosotros, ya que rara vez salimos de la Tierra del Rayo hasta hace muy poco?

Naruto se puso un poco nervioso rascándose la mejilla antes de explicar: "Bueno, um ... un ninja de la cocina llamado Hakkaku secuestró a Ayame para obtener la receta secreta de su viejo, que en realidad no existía".

Los ojos de Chiru se agrandaron mientras se inclinaba profunda y disculpándose mientras decía: "Por favor, acepta mis más humildes disculpas. Supongo que es bueno que Hakkaku haya sido excomulgado de nuestra orden.

"De verdad", dijo Sakura sorprendida, "quiero decir que secuestrar a Ayame estaba mal, pero qué más podría haber hecho para que lo expulsaran".

Chiru se enderezó después de que Ayame le aseguró a la mujer que no pensaba mal del Ryouri debido a las acciones de algunas manzanas podridas. El cocinero-ninja luego explicó: "Hakkaku y algunos otros como él dejaron que sus pasiones los superaran. Nuestro pedido fue fundado para alimentar a los shinobi debido a que el Ryouri-nin original casi se muere de hambre durante una misión. Durante un tiempo, Kumo apenas toleró nuestra presencia en sus tierras, pero en algunas ocasiones nuestra presencia ha ayudado a los shinobi malnutridos a regresar de misiones difíciles, por lo que se estableció un tipo de tregua. Sin embargo, los hombres como Hakkaku tienden a olvidar ese noble objetivo en lugar de buscar nuevos gustos para aumentar sus habilidades y luego venderlo a clientes adinerados ".

"Um, no señalar lo obvio, pero ¿no estás haciendo lo mismo?" Preguntó Fubuki.

Tsunami sacudió la cabeza y dijo: "Apenas está trabajando aquí solo para el evento y está cobrando sustancialmente menos que algunos de los otros chefs que solicitaron el puesto. El nuevo jefe de cocina a tiempo completo comienza la próxima semana. Estoy tratando de convencer a Chiru para que se quede, o al menos dejar que le pague lo que se merece, pero ella se ha negado.

"Le agradezco sus amables palabras, señorita Tsunami. Sin embargo, con la reciente inclusión de Kumogakure en la Alianza entre Suna y Konoha, espero que mi orden pronto pueda comenzar a ayudar a los hambrientos shinobi en otros países también. Es mi deseo más profundo que al servir a los líderes de las otras aldeas en este evento, vean el beneficio de tenernos cerca como lo ha hecho Kumo ".

"Bueno, por mi parte, les deseo la mejor de las suertes", dijo Naruto amablemente, "Será un placer tratar de encontrar a alguien con una comida caliente que estén dispuestos a compartir en algunas misiones".

"Gracias", dijo Chiru, "espero que nos volvamos a ver". Con una reverencia cortés, la mujer siguió a Tsunami a la mesa de al lado, donde le explicó amablemente por qué estaba vestida como una shinobi junto con sus objetivos y aspiraciones.

Naruto la observó por un momento, antes de escuchar el susurro nuevamente. Volviendo hacia lo que sospechaba podría ser la fuente; frunció el ceño cuando vio de nuevo el Raikage. Pero su mirada se dirigió a Mito, que estaba sentado frente al hombre y notó que ella también estaba frunciendo el ceño aunque su mirada parecía moverse como si tratara de encontrar la fuente de lo que la estaba molestando. Naruto se excusó para acercarse a Mito, quien al verlo se levantó para encontrar un lugar donde pudieran hablar.

Kin se sentó en una de las áreas traseras donde los camareros y el personal de entretenimiento tomaron sus descansos. Estaba allí observando a un futuro candidato potencial para el harén, aunque estaba recomendando que no se agregara a la mujer.

Al revisar sus notas, leyó: "Aisha es actualmente una chunin de Kumogakure. Aunque es popular en su pueblo natal, es mi opinión que ella lo ha dejado ir a su cabeza. La he observado constantemente menospreciando 'la ayuda' incluida yo misma. No parece interesarse en nada más que usar la alianza actual como un medio para hacer crecer su carrera musical y parece que ve sus deberes de shinobi como una distracción no deseada. Supongo que podría ser potencialmente valiosa si su carrera musical floreciera como espera, pero necesitaría un ajuste de actitud masivo. Seré voluntario para ayudar siempre que ese ajuste se administre a través de los puños de alguien. En última instancia, sin tal ajuste e incluso si ella se sintiera atraída por Naruto, no sé si sería capaz de aceptar jugar el violín a alguien. Por lo tanto,

Kin sintió una pequeña sonrisa aparecer en su rostro ante la idea de la Diva con una mordaza en la boca mientras Anko "jugaba" con la mujer. Sin embargo, se desvaneció cuando dejó que la Diva, actualmente nerviosa, se desvaneciera de su enfoque para pensar en su próximo papel como cliente de Naruto en busca de su hermana perdida hace mucho tiempo. Kin como algunas de las otras mujeres que habían regresado de la muerte, que aunque no era un término que se aplicara exactamente a ella, habría tenido a Kushina mientras aún estaba dentro de su hijo, no había encontrado un medio para resucitar a Haku y mantenerla viva en el proceso, había necesitado una historia de fondo para explicar su repentina reaparición. Una parte de ella se había preguntado si tal cosa era necesaria, ya que dudaba que Kabuto incluso recordara a quién había utilizado para el sacrificio que trajo a Haku de regreso, pero, sin embargo, aquellos que observaron su trasfondo encontrarían que había desertado de Sound durante la invasión Sand / Sound. Después de proporcionar algo de información sobre Sound, que en realidad había sido recopilada por Jiraiya, pero que había sido cambiada para mostrar que ella era la fuente, se mantuvo bajo custodia protectora hasta que Orochimaru fue reportada muerta.

Kin estaba un poco nervioso ante la perspectiva de regresar a la Tierra de los arrozales ahora que la aldea de los sonidos se consideraba abandonada, aunque llamarla una aldea siempre había sido una exageración. Sin embargo, su nerviosismo no se debió a la idea de que un ninja buscara venganza como resultado de su traición fabricada, sino a la historia de portada de que Naruto la estaba escoltando para buscar a su hermana. Kin y su hermana mayor habían crecido de cerca debido a que sus padres habían muerto cuando solo eran niños. Sin embargo, eso terminó después de que Orochimaru apareciera en su ciudad con promesas de poder y dinero. Kin se había cansado de una vida con muy poco de eso,

La hermana de Kin, Kotohime, le había advertido que no creyera las palabras llenas de miel de Snake Sannin. Sin embargo, Kin había sido cegado por la perspectiva de una vida sin necesidad de mendigar, juntar o robar todo lo que necesitaban para sobrevivir. Las últimas palabras que cualquiera de las dos se habían pronunciado habían estado enojadas cuando Kin había salido de la casa para no volver nunca más. Que su hermana tuviera razón, no era necesariamente una píldora amarga para tragar, pero como ambos habían dicho cosas increíblemente hirientes, Kin temía que encontrara a su hermana todavía guardando rencor y la rechazaría. Considerando cómo su experiencia cercana a la muerte la había llenado de arrepentimiento por la destrucción de su antiguo vínculo cercano,

Supongo que lo sabría pronto y se alegraría de que Naruto estuviera allí si las cosas salían mal. Estaba a punto de regresar al trabajo cuando un hombre con un traje blanco irrumpió en la habitación. Rápidamente se movió hacia Aisha antes de decir enojado: "¿Qué diablos estás pensando cancelando el show de anoche? Más importante aún, ¿por qué demonios me has estado evitando?

"Mira, no podría seguir bien", dijo Aisha, su actitud habitual se acobardó un poco, lo que sorprendió a Kin, que rápidamente se levantó de la habitación, pero permaneció cerca para escuchar a escondidas.

¿Qué quieres decir con que no podías salir? ¿Sabes cómo ...? "

" Sí, me lo dijiste una docena de veces, pero la situación ha cambiado. También tendré que cancelar el programa de mañana ".

"¡Qué! Mañana es el final, no puedes cancelar ".

"¿Por qué no? Le tomó a esa mujer Tsunami como tres segundos encontrar un reemplazo para la noche anterior ".

"Esto no tiene nada que ver con la aparición del Raikage ayer, ¿verdad?" Kin supuso que la respuesta era evidente en el rostro de la mujer de piel oscura, ya que sin recibir una respuesta Gantetsu dijo enojado: "Maldita sea Aisha, me dijiste que hablaste con él".

Aisha, sonando como un niño atrapado en una mentira, dijo: "Iba a hacerlo, pero bien escuché que Bee había desaparecido y que el Raikage no asistiría, por lo que podría haber dicho una pequeña mentira. El Raikage no ha sido exactamente un gran apoyo para mi carrera ".

"Sí, ¿y qué ibas a hacer cuando descubriera que mentiste?"

"Bueno, si hubieras cumplido tu parte del trato y me hubieras convertido en una estrella fuera de Lightning, no habría importado. Si mi carrera explotara como dijiste que sería al hacer este concierto, simplemente no habría regresado ".

Kin prácticamente podía escuchar la oscura sonrisa en la voz de Gantetsu cuando dijo: "Entonces, ¿estás dispuesto a convertirte en un ninja perdido para hacerte rico y famoso, eh?"

"Funcionó para usted señor legendario Shinobi Oscuro", dijo Aisha con aire de suficiencia.

"No lo he hecho tan mal por mí mismo. Lástima que te falta el coraje para dar el salto cuando realmente importa, "dijo Gantetsu alejándose.

Kin se preparó para salir corriendo, pero el hombre se detuvo cuando Aisha preguntó enojada. "¿Lo que significa eso?" Los tacones de la mujer chasquearon mientras se movía para bloquear el camino del hombre y dijo: "Claro, he estado jugando para la multitud afuera. Pero no me llevarán a los niveles de estrellato que garantizarán que el Raikage no envíe a su Anbu detrás de mí. Necesito llegar a ser tan grande que su arresto o muerte solo explote en su cara. El enfoque de darle tiempo no va a lograr eso ".

"No trates de echarme la culpa a mí. Si hubiera sido honesto acerca de sus intenciones, habría sabido cambiar mi modelo de negocio por usted. En cualquier caso, voy a tener que recurrir a uno de mis otros talentos. No voy a renunciar al último show codiciado en la noche del cierre porque has crecido con los pies fríos ".

"Lo haces sonar como si tuvieras algo grande planeado".

"Así es; Tengo planeado un espectáculo que garantizará que todos hablen sobre ti y tu música en los días y años venideros. Cuídate Aisha. Me aseguraré de contratarte cuando mi próxima mega estrella necesite protección ", dijo Gantetsu.

"Espera ahora. Actuaré mañana, pero después tendrás que sacarme de aquí. No tienes idea de cómo puede ser el Raikage cuando está enojado.

"Me alegra que puedas ser razonable", dijo el hombre complacido. "No te preocupes, después de mañana, nadie podrá tocarte. Este será un espectáculo que te convertirá en una leyenda ".

Kin frunció el ceño, pero supuso que eso solo demostraba por qué la mujer no merecía ser incluida en la familia de Naruto. Aunque, consideró informar a alguien, decidió no hacerlo, ya que sentía que Kumogakure también se beneficiaría de no tener a la mujer cerca.

Kiyomi sonrió cuando entró en el salón de baile principal de Whirling Tides Manor después de haber cambiado de lugar con Mito, después de ser convocada a través de su marca de zorro. Naruto la siguió unos momentos después, y casi de inmediato pudo escuchar lo que su amante había descrito como un fantasma como un susurro. Sin embargo, para ella era tan claro como el día y estaba gritando.

Ella le había explicado a Naruto lo que pensaba que era, y también teorizó que la razón por la que podía escucharlo era porque había absorbido su forma original, aunque mantuvo el poder todavía encerrado detrás del sello la mayor parte del tiempo, como un walkie ... talkie captando la frecuencia a través de la cual Bijuu se comunicó. Sin embargo, tal vez debido a que no había desarrollado las habilidades para hablar de esa manera, estaba teniendo problemas para fijarlo.

Se preguntó por qué Yugito no habría reportado sentir una sensación similar, pero sintió que probablemente se debía a que ella estaba acostumbrada, ya que Yoruichi y Gyuki probablemente se habían comunicado a menudo. A Kiyomi no le preocupaba que Gyuki intentara hablar con Yoruichi pero no obtenía respuesta, ya que las dos colas le habían asegurado que a menudo había ignorado las ocho colas durante un período prolongado de tiempo cada vez que le permitía a Killer Bee hacer algo estúpido y Causar problemas a Yugito. Teniendo en cuenta la vez anterior en que Yoruichi le había dado a Gyuki el tratamiento silencioso que había durado durante tres años, Kiyomi sabía que todavía había algo de tiempo antes de que tuvieran que preocuparse de que sus compañeros Bijuu sospecharan al respecto.

Aún a pesar de su propia reticencia a hablar con sus hermanos en el pasado, parecía que a Gyuki no le gustaba ser ignorada por dos de sus hermanos. Kiyomi se sentó y aceptó una copa de champán de un servidor que pasaba y la bebió mientras su hermano decía: "Maldita sea Kurama, sé que puedes oírme. Deja de ser tan terco como Matatabi.

Decidiendo hacerle saber a su hermano que estaba escuchando, dijo divertida: "Hm, lo siento, dijiste algo".

Escuchó que el Bijuu soltó un molesto resoplido antes de responder: "Sabes que lo hice. Te he estado llamando desde que sentí tu chakra. Aunque extrañamente, parece diferente de alguna manera, y como si estuviera dividido de alguna manera, pero cada ... "

"Quizás porque mi anfitrión tiene un clon de sombra corriendo", Kiyomi cubrió rápidamente. "Tu propio chakra se siente diferente de cómo lo recuerdo. ¿Te has unido con tu anfitrión entonces? Eso no es como tú.

"He cambiado; Ya no soy la bestia salvaje e indómita que alguna vez fui ".

"Bueno, eso es bastante agradable de escuchar, que te has vuelto domesticado", dijo Kiyomi. "Su anfitrión debe ser algo bastante especial".

Gyuki sonó sospechoso al preguntar: "¿Qué te pasa? Nunca fuiste tan cordial.

"Podría volver a ignorarte si lo prefieres", dijo Kiyomi encogiéndose de hombros mentalmente.

Gyuki suspiró, pero dijo: "No, es bueno escuchar una voz, incluso una tan irritante como la tuya. Hablando de eso, eso parece haber cambiado también ".

Kiyomi sonrió, pero respondió: "Quizás, pero a mi anfitrión le gusta más que a mí sonando profundo y amenazante".

"¿Qué otros cambios has hecho para el placer de tu anfitrión?"

Kiyomi bajó la mirada hacia su cuerpo y sonrió mientras respondía: "Oh, ha habido bastantes. Pero eso no es algo que deseo discutir en este momento ".

Enfocando su mirada en el Raikage, dijo: "Sabes, mi anfitrión dice que el Raikage está aquí, pero curiosamente no ha mencionado a tu anfitrión".

"Um ... bueno, eso es ..."

Kiyomi sonrió mientras decía: "Me imagino que cuando el verdadero Raikage descubra que asistió a esta reunión, tu anfitrión tendrá que dar algunas explicaciones".

Las ocho colas suspiraron antes de decir: "El imbécil no me escuchó. Insistió en venir aquí, cuando escuchó que el acosador de esa perra se había liberado de Iron Mountain.

Kiyomi sintió algunos celos irradiando de su hermano y dijo: "Ya veo, así que siente algo por esta mujer".

"Si quieres llamarlo así," dijo Gyuki molesta y enojada. "Ella es una perra desagradecida, que aunque él la salvó una vez del psicópata no le ofreció un agradecimiento. Si ella no tenía ese cuerpo o esa voz, entonces tal vez ...

Kiyomi escuchó el tono ligeramente melancólico de su hermano, pero al recordar cómo Mito había declarado que había sentido malas intenciones cerca, dijo: "Se le puede pedir que lo vuelva a hacer. Algo cercano tiene la intención de hacer daño a alguien, pero como no está dirigido a mi anfitrión, es difícil medir exactamente dónde ".

"Maldición, ¿por qué me dices eso?"

"Haz con la información lo que quieras", dijo Kiyomi sin dar pistas de lo que habría pensado si Gyuki se lo hubiera guardado. Sin embargo, ella sonrió un poco cuando el hombre se disfrazó cuando el Raikage se puso de pie repentinamente diciendo que tenía que usar el baño con urgencia. Más bien divertido por la situación en la que se encontraba Gyuki, Kiyomi, sin embargo, estaba preocupada por el peligro potencial que enfrentan los asistentes a la ceremonia. Preguntándose si no sería prudente cancelar las festividades, decidió no hacerlo, pero alertaría a Naruto sobre el peligro confiando en que con dos jinchuriki merodeando por Aisha, cualquier persona cuerda esperaría hasta otro momento para moverse en su contra. Se puso de pie para informar a su amante de los desarrollos, así como para alertarlo de que el Raikage era de hecho Killer Bee,

Toki entró en su suite con un suspiro. Todavía estaba bastante decepcionada por su conocimiento del estado de la relación de Naruto, pero recientemente había comenzado a sentirse incómoda con él. Su inquietud no se debió a la presión que él había ejercido sobre ella, ya que aparentemente había aceptado que no estaba dispuesta a entablar una relación con una persona que tendría que compartir. Sin embargo, la sensación nació del hecho de que mientras lo veía interactuar con las mujeres que ahora sabía que eran sus amantes, al haberse sorprendido al saber que los tres recién llegados del día anterior también estaban con él, le resultaba difícil permanecer. fiel a sus creencias declaradas sobre el amor.

Aunque se estaba haciendo tarde, no sentía ningún entusiasmo ante la idea de entregarse, ya que sabía que sus sueños la asaltarían, ya que la tentaron aún más a una vida que había sido criada para que pensara que estaba siendo desenfrenada. Su sueño de la noche anterior había sido protagonizado por Koyuki Kazahana, su manager y guardaespaldas, todos complaciendo sexualmente a Naruto y, a juzgar por las sonrisas que los había visto usar durante todo el día, él los había complacido en realidad. No ansiosa por la repetición de la actuación, consideró salir para disfrutar del entretenimiento nocturno que se realizaba fuera de la mansión, ya que tendía a continuar hasta más tarde en la noche.

Sin embargo, la idea quedó en suspenso cuando llamaron a su puerta. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando se imaginó brevemente que era Naruto, y se preguntó si él estaría allí para tratar de seducirla. Frunció el ceño al sentir que su cuerpo respondía positivamente a la idea, y consideró ignorar a la persona. El golpe se repitió aunque sonó más suave que antes, y sospechaba que a pesar de lo que ella y su cuerpo esperaban secretamente que su visitante nocturno no fuera el hombre rubio, ya que parecía preocupado después de hablar con una mujer pelirroja, supuso que también era su amante. .

Al decidir responder, Toki se sorprendió un poco al encontrar a Shion al otro lado, pero la invitó a entrar. Al cerrar la puerta, sintió y casi pudo saborear la amargura de sus palabras cuando dijo: "¿Viniste a explicarme cómo mi postura sobre el amor es incorrecta y que debería estar encantada con la idea de ser una de tantas?"

Shion sacudió la cabeza y respondió: "No ... no realmente ... bueno, tal vez parezca de esa manera".

"Entonces, por favor, vete", dijo molesto Toki, "he tenido suficiente de escuchar lo grandioso que es estar con él y por qué todos deberíamos compartirlo. He acordado ayudarlo a llevar adelante sus ambiciones, eso debería ser suficiente ".

"Estoy seguro de que lo es", dijo Shion, "lamento que parezca que te lo estamos frotando en la cara. Pero…"

Toki levantó la mano y cortó a la sacerdotisa cuando dijo: "No lo hagas. No crees que me doy cuenta de que lo que acabo de decir insinúa que quiero ser él. Pero está mal y, a veces, solo querer algo no es suficiente para hacerlo bien. Estoy de acuerdo en que su ambición es algo bueno, pero ¿puedes decir honestamente que estás bien sabiendo que toda esta celebración fue una artimaña para unirnos y poder dormir con nosotros?

"Bueno, sinceramente, tendría que decir ... ¡sí!"

Toki sonrió ante la enérgica respuesta de la mujer diciendo: "Olvidé con quién estaba hablando. Debo sonar muy amargo para ti.

Shion sonrió, pero respondió: "No es amargo, solo alguien que sabe que algo que ha deseado está a su alcance, pero dado que no es cómo esperaba obtenerlo, está desgarrado por perseguirlo".

"No estoy roto", dijo Toki sonando definitivo. Pero cuando Shion la miró a sabiendas admitió: "Está bien, quizás un poco. Pero como sacerdotisa, ¿no vas en contra de algunas de tus creencias arraigadas?

Shion se encogió de hombros antes de responder: "Estás hablando con una mujer que expresó su deseo de estar con Naruto y le pidió que la golpeara".

Toki se echó a reír, "Me sorprende que no te haya llevado en el acto".

Shion se rió entre dientes admitiendo: "Yo también, especialmente porque él ya está estableciendo su familia como él la llama". Si los últimos días son algo para pasar, entonces me perdí años de gran ... um, quiero decir ... "

Toki sonrió, pero algo de la alegría que sintió se desvaneció para ser reemplazada por celos cuando dijo:" Creo que ambos sabemos A qué te refieres."

"Lo siento", dijo Shion, "es que estoy tan feliz como parece. Las otras mujeres también son geniales ... "Toki observó el color de las mejillas de Shion y tuvo la extraña sensación de que la sacerdotisa la estaba imaginando desnuda. Shion se compuso antes de decir: "Lo siento si vengo a sentir que estoy echando sal en una herida".

"No, aprecio el gesto", dijo Toki, "No debería haber sido amargado contigo si realmente estuviera contento con mi elección. Nuestra conversación me ha ayudado a resolver mis dudas persistentes ". Toki mantuvo la cara en blanco, pero había necesitado recurrir a toda su formación diplomática para sonar como si quisiera decir lo que había dicho.

Sin embargo, dudaba que Shion lo hubiera comprado cuando la mujer rubia se puso de pie mientras decía: "Debería irme".

Toki tuvo la sensación de que la mujer quería irse para que Toki pudiera mantener su fachada de estar realmente en paz al pasar a Naruto. Aunque sabía que sería mejor no preguntar, no obstante, lo hizo, "Shion, ¿por qué me visitaste esta noche?" La mujer hizo una pausa antes de mirar hacia atrás, obviamente en conflicto por decir algo, por lo que el Daimyo dijo: "Por favor, dime".

Shion suspiró, pero explicó: "Tuve una visión".

¿Quieres decir que alguien va a morir? ¿Lo estoy?

"No, no, no, no", dijo Shion rápidamente golpeándose mentalmente por olvidar lo que esas palabras solían implicar, "Mi visión no era tanto la de ver la muerte de una persona, sino la mía". Los ojos de Toki se abrieron con preocupación, lo que hizo que la sacerdotisa dijera: "Te aseguro que en la visión que tuve estaba bien. Incluso diría que mejor que bien.

"No entiendo, si tuviste una visión, ¿cómo podrías estar bien?"

"Las visiones que recibo me son enviadas por un yo futuro, alguien que cuando las experimenté en el pasado había sido asesinado y al presentármelo vería quién estaba cerca y luego proclamaría que esa persona moriría en mi lugar. Como siempre estaba rodeado de fieles servidores destinados a morir por mí, mis visiones de muerte eran más como profecías autocumplidas. Solo trabajaron mientras la persona estaba dispuesta a morir en mi lugar ". Shion sonrió brillantemente y Toki supo exactamente lo que la mujer estaba sintiendo mientras continuaba: "Naruto, fue el primero y solo en desafiar mis predicciones y aunque estaba dispuesto a morir por mí. Al tocar mi corazón, me convenció de jugar mi destino junto con el suyo ".

"Aún así si tuvieras una visión".

Las mejillas de Shion se colorearon cuando admitió: "Bueno, para desencadenar una visión, el futuro yo necesita cumplir ciertos requisitos ... y resulta que muchos de ellos también suceden cuando estoy en un estado de dicha".

Los ojos de Toki se abrieron aún más cuando pensó que la visión de Shion había estado relacionada con su muerte. "Quieres decir ..."

Shion asintió con la cabeza y dijo divertida: "Supongo que no lo llaman 'la pequeña muerte' sin ninguna razón, ahora ¿ellos?"

"Supongo que no", dijo Toki. Ella comenzó a preguntar: "Pero, ¿por qué compartir esto ... yo estaba allí".

Shion asintió, "No debería haber venido. Lo siento por…"

"Dijiste que una persona no está vinculada a tus visiones, que podemos cambiar nuestro destino". Shion asintió con la cabeza y Toki dijo: "Entonces, gracias por compartir. El yo en tu visión era débil y comprometía sus creencias por placer. Gracias por no dejarme caminar ciegamente hacia ese destino ".

Shion contuvo el ceño fruncido y respondió: "Me alegro de poder ayudar". Se volvió y comenzó a irse, pero se detuvo al mirar hacia atrás ya que no podía evitar pensar: "Oh, Toki, la mujer en mi visión podría no haber sido tu definición de fuerte. Pero ella miraba la definición de feliz de todos. Shion no le dio voz a sus pensamientos, sino que le dio al Daimyo una suave sonrisa antes de irse mientras esperaba no haber evitado que suceda un futuro que quería ver.

"¿Por qué este tonto no me deja ser, yo?" Killer Bee se dijo mentalmente a sí mismo, aunque no se sorprendió cuando su Bijuu respondió.

"Tal vez porque has hecho un trabajo tan malo pretendiendo ser el Raikage que sospecha de ti y de tus intenciones".

"No, eso no puede ser, mi suplantación es tanto la bomba. Incluso podría engañar a su madre. Aún a pesar de su creencia declarada, no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que el anfitrión de las nueve colas lo vigilaba de cerca. "Hmph, no importa que solo tengamos que pasar por el desempeño de esta noche y luego Aisha y yo podemos reservarlo de regreso a Kumo con Ay, no mucho más sabio".

"Quieres decir que puede regresar sin que la atrapen", respondió Gyuki sonando molesta, "Tú y yo nos enfrentaremos a la Garra de Hierro del Raikage con seguridad. Sabía que nos fuimos solo unos segundos después de que decidiste irte, como un imbécil.

"Oye, ocho no seas así. Sabes que solo dejo que parezca que puede llevarme a la colchoneta.

"Lo que sea", dijo Gyuki. "Todavía no veo lo que te parece tan deseable de esa arpía".

"Arpía", dijo Bee con incredulidad antes de extender su mano hacia la mujer que bailaba, "Para llamar a una arpía definitivamente no estás viendo las cosas a través de mis ojos".

"O tus lentes color de rosa", respondió Gyuki rápidamente.

"Hey, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué estás gesticulando también?

Killer Bee miró a Naruto y se dio cuenta de que estaba extendiendo su mano de manera extraña debido a la conversación que se desarrollaba únicamente en su cabeza. "No te preocupes por eso, ¿tonto? Solo estoy practicando mi pose para la estatua que mi amado shinobi erigirá algún día en mi honor ". Sintiendo una sonrisa triunfante, dijo: "Mira, sonó como mi hermano".

"¿Te golpeaste la cabeza o algo así?" Preguntó Naruto haciendo que Gyuki comenzara a reír en la cabeza de Bee.

"Hola, pequeño punk, te das cuenta de que estás hablando con el único, el único Kil ... um ... Raikage".

Sin embargo, antes de que Naruto pudiera responder, escuchó un instrumento que sonaba fuera de lugar comenzar a tocar. Había comenzado suavemente, pero pronto la melodía inquietante estaba dominando la música eléctrica que provenía de los altavoces. Sin embargo, ese no fue el único efecto de la música, ya que Naruto notó que la gente comenzaba a tambalearse borracha como a punto de desmayarse. Al darse cuenta de que estaba en el mismo bote, maldijo porque, aunque había aprendido a tomar el control de un genjutsu que creaba ilusiones elaboradas, seguía siendo bastante débil contra aquellos que manipulaban el sentido o, en este caso particular, dormían a la gente. Intentando romperlo antes de hundirse, sintió que los efectos se desvanecían cuando otra melodía comenzó a sonar.

Se dio cuenta de que era lo mismo para el resto de la multitud y no necesitaba mirar hacia atrás para ver que Tayuya estaba tocando su flauta para contrarrestar el genjutsu. Al escuchar la primera melodía, Naruto maldijo como si tuviera la sensación de dónde debería estar la persona. No podía ver a nadie haciéndole adivinar que, incluso mientras luchaba contra Tayuya en una batalla de escuchar genjutsu, la persona era lo suficientemente hábil como para mantener al que ocultaba su presencia. Alcanzando su estómago, Naruto giró su mano sobre el sello activando su capa de chakra y de repente pudo sentir la malicia que la persona estaba emitiendo, pero pudo sentir varias otras fuentes de la emoción cerca. Sin embargo, al centrarse en el más cercano, podía sentir que se movía hacia la Aisha, obviamente confundida y rápidamente aterrorizada.

Sin embargo, en ese mismo momento, el Killer Bee disfrazado dijo: "Ahí estás, apesta. Prepárate para un golpe de Bijuu ".

Bee saltó hacia la persona que, gracias a la ayuda de su Bijuu, ya no era invisible. Voló sobre la multitud que se dispersó y comenzó a entrar en pánico al ver al shinobi cubierto de chakra viajar por el aire hacia el cantante asustado.

Sin embargo, en lugar de que el escenario explotara en polvo como Naruto hubiera esperado, una burbuja de energía apareció alrededor del objetivo aparente del jinchuriki en el que Bee se estrelló. Por un momento, el campo de energía y el Chakra cubierto de abeja parecida a un toro pareció chocar antes de que el gran hombre de piel oscura fuera enviado a volar. Golpeó el suelo con fuerza, abriendo un camino a través de la tierra antes de detenerse en una pila de tierra con su henge eliminado.

La melodía dejó de causar que el genjutsu mantuviera la presencia invisible hasta el final, lo que reveló a un joven con cabello rubio y ojos dorados, que sostenía una grabadora en sus labios. El hombre revelado parecía casi infantil, aunque también demoníaco debido a los pequeños cuernos negros que sobresalían de sus mechones rubios. Estaba vestido con un uniforme militar negro, pero Naruto se dio cuenta de que había una almohadilla para el hombro en su hombro derecho y que en la parte que cubría su brazo había un familiar cristal deportivo Yin / Yang.

Fubuki lo reconoció tan bien como aterrizó junto a Naruto, "Mierda, este bastardo tiene armadura de chakra. ¿Dónde demonios lo consiguió?

"No sé", dijo Naruto mirando al hombre mientras marcaba las amenazas que aparecían entre la multitud dispersa.

A pesar de ser superado en número, el hombre sonrió y dijo: "Mis bastantes shinobi más de lo que esperaba. Aún así, hay bastantes caras encantadoras para agregar a mi colección ". Al producir una daga de aspecto perverso, agregó: "Aunque, no nos adelantemos a nosotros mismos, y olvidemos la que me trajo aquí".

El hombre lanzó su espada hacia Aisha, Naruto se preparó para interceptarla sin estar seguro de que podría hacerlo con su velocidad, pero fue golpeado cuando Bee empujó a la mujer fuera del camino. La daga le atravesó el hombro, pero Bee ni siquiera se estremeció cuando la arrancó y la herida comenzó a sanar. "No eres de los que aprende tu lección, ¿verdad, Nyau? ¿O estás realmente ansioso por otra paliza?

"Las cosas no van a ir tu camino esta vez", declaró audazmente el criminal escapado. "Esta vez voy a ser el que te separe y te sirva como el pulpo que eres".

Bee sacó sus espadas lanzándolas al aire y las atrapó sosteniendo las espadas en su estilo único de siete espadas. Saltando hacia adelante, el jinchuriki hizo que los ojos de Naruto se abultaran, ya que a pesar de que parecía extraño cómo sostenía sus cuchillas, el hombre las empuñó sin esfuerzo. Su oponente trató de mantenerse al día con las hojas que se balanceaban violentamente, pero pronto se vio obligado a ponerse a la defensiva usando su grabadora y otra daga que había producido para defenderse.

Naruto desactivó su capa de chakra consciente de que cuanto más poder usara, más fuerte se volvería la armadura de chakra que llevaba el hombre. Sintiendo que varios de sus amantes se acercaban por detrás de él, dijo: "Ayame, Koyuki. Quiero que ustedes dos se mantengan al margen de esto.

"Pero Naruto hemos ..."

"Sé que has estado entrenando para luchar", dijo Naruto. "Pero este no es uno en el que los no preparados deberían meterse".

Ayame parecía querer discutir, pero Koyuki colocó una mano sobre su hombro diciendo: "Tiene razón. Esa es la armadura de chakra que lleva puesta. No solo protege al usuario de genjutsu y ninjutsu, sino que también amplifica las habilidades propias de los usuarios. Además de eso, no sabemos qué mejoras se han realizado en el diseño. Una pareja de aficionados como nosotros solo estaría en el camino ".

A Ayame no le gustó, pero al darse cuenta de que Tsunami, Gaara y Sari estaban ayudando a evitar que la multitud en retirada se convirtiera en una estampida de personas asustadas dijo: "Ayudaremos a limpiar el área".

"Bien", dijo Naruto, notando que Tayuya desaparecía en las sombras proyectadas por la escalera de la entrada principal. Ella comenzó a tocar su flauta que tenía un efecto calmante en la multitud ayudando a Tsunami y a los demás a mantener el orden.

Tsunade pasó junto a su amante y comentó: "Espero que no estés considerando darme órdenes de quedarme atrás".

"No lo soñaría", dijo Naruto, "eres el Hokage después de todo".

"Me alegra ver que recuerdas eso", dijo Tsunade cargando hacia adelante.

La mirada de Naruto pasó de Tsunade a la pelea en el escenario mientras Bee ataba la espada de su oponente con una de las suyas, antes de intentar apuñalarlo con dos espadas más que sostenía con su rodilla y codo. Sin embargo, la armadura despertó a la vida al repeler las espadas de Bee, dejándolo abierto para que Nyau apuñalara su daga en el estómago del jinchuriki, que luego pateó al final, apretándolo aún más en las tripas del hombre más grande mientras volaba hacia atrás.

"Abeja", Aisha gritó cuando el hombre en el que había pensado a menudo solo como un bufón golpeó el suelo cerca de ella. Su mirada se dirigió a Nyau, quien sacó otra espada y la arrojó sobre ella, pero antes de que pudiera viajar más de un tercio de la distancia fue derribada por un senbon.

La pequeña esfera de cristal atada al extremo de la aguja se hizo añicos al golpear el suelo y la sustancia química en el interior que reaccionó al aire creó una enorme pared de hielo entre el herido Jinchuriki y el cantante, y el hombre con la intención de dañarlos.

La mirada de Nyau se dirigió hacia el cielo hacia Fubuki, que había arrojado el senbon, mientras volaba por encima gracias a su propia armadura de chakra. Fubuki aterrizó frente a él con la pared de hielo a su espalda y preguntó: "¿De dónde sacaste esa armadura?"

Antes de que el hombre infantil pudiera responder, Tsunade lo alcanzó lanzando un golpe que el hombre se saltó para evitar. "Pregúntale después de patearle el trasero", dijo el Hokage.

"Esas son grandes palabras que provienen de una mujer cuyo rostro pronto será urk ..."

Tsunade cerró la distancia entre ellos fácilmente y golpeó la palma de su mano contra la barbilla del hombre. Aunque no usó el chakra para aumentar su fuerza, ya que sabía que causaría que la armadura reaccionara, su mano aún se sentía como si hubiera atravesado algún tipo de barrera invisible.

Sin estar segura de lo que significaba el sentimiento, ella sonrió cuando el hombre se llevó una mano a la boca que comenzó a llenarse de sangre, mientras gritaba: "Estás jodiendo ... Me arranco la lengua".

Tsunade siguió con varios disparos más, pero a pesar de los golpes que aterrizaron en su rostro desprotegido, no sintió como si estuvieran aterrizando con una fuerza real detrás de ellos. Un hecho destacado cuando su último se conectó y la cara de Nyau ni siquiera se apartó. Mirando a la mujer, preguntó: "¿Eso es todo?"

La cara de Tsunade cambió de confusión a conmoción cuando el hombre comenzó a crecer, de ser un niño a un bruto descomunal. Levantó ambas manos sobre su cabeza y las juntó, con la intención de conducir a Tsunade por el escenario como una espiga. El Hokage saltó aterrizando en la pared de hielo, antes de saltar hacia el hombre cuando su ataque fallido destrozó el piso del escenario. Ella le dio una patada en la cara, pero antes de que pudiera saltar, él la agarró por la pierna y luego, agarrándola por la otra, le separó las piernas como para romperla por la mitad mientras decía: "Hagamos una mueca".

Sin embargo, gritó de dolor cuando Naruto se deslizó entre sus piernas y apuntando hacia arriba golpeó con ambas piernas directamente hacia los genitales desprotegidos del hombre. A pesar de que la armadura suavizó el golpe, incluso un golpe suave en las nueces fue suficiente para que soltara a Tsunade, que golpeó el suelo y rodó. Naruto hizo lo mismo, cuando el hombre corpulento se concentró en él y levantó una de las manos agarrando su paquete para golpearlo con el puño.

El golpe falló, debilitando aún más el piso del escenario cuando un nuevo agujero fue perforado a través de él. La estructura gimió como resultado antes de colapsar. Naruto y los demás lograron saltar mientras el Nyau aún en recuperación se encontraba atrapado en el colapso del escenario.

Al aterrizar fuera de la nube de polvo, Naruto vio que Aisha había ayudado a Bee a liberarse, que estaba de pie, aunque todavía con el estómago. El sabio rubio pudo ver que la herida de jinchuriki de Kumo estaba curada, pero sabía que todavía sería sensible por un tiempo por experiencia personal.

El escenario colapsado comenzó a cambiar, y preguntándose cómo llevar al hombre corpulento hacia abajo consideró cambiar al modo Sabio. Pero, no creía que ahora fuera el momento adecuado para apostar si la armadura reaccionaría al Senjutsu Chakra. También consideró probar su nuevo Modo Chakra Beast, pero abandonó la idea ya que no sería prudente usarlo debido al espacio limitado y no querer dañar la mansión donde las personas asustadas se habían refugiado.

Nyau salió del escenario arruinado con un grito arrojando pedazos de él de su cuerpo que fueron enviados volando. Pero antes de que pudiera dar un solo paso hacia ellos, el familiar canto de mil pájaros llenó el aire. Kakashi cargó al hombre por detrás al pasar por la parte de atrás de los escombros apuñalando su jutsu en la espalda del hombre. El campo de energía cobró vida, lo que hizo volar a Leaf Jounin. Los ojos de Naruto se desviaron hacia el cristal que accionaba la armadura recordando cómo el Chidori de Sasuke había sido suficiente para dañarlo. Sin embargo, a pesar de que la armadura recibió un golpe directo del Lightning Cutter mucho más poderoso, no parecía que el golpe hubiera vencido al cristal.

Kakashi se recuperó en el aire, aterrizando en cuclillas aunque todavía se deslizó varios pies. Nyau rugió mientras cargaba al jounin, quien había revelado su Sharingan. Justo cuando el hombre estaba retirando su mano para aplastarla donde Kakashi aún permanecía agachado, pareciendo que el golpe de golpear la barrera de energía todavía lo estaba afectando, Sakura salió de detrás del escenario de la misma manera que el capitán del Equipo Siete. Ella agarró el brazo extendido, usando su impulso para hacer girar al hombre más grande antes de soltarlo. Una vez que su espalda estaba frente a Kakashi, el jounin se levantó y agarró al hombre corpulento por detrás. Tiró de Nyau en un suplex inverso y estrelló su cráneo contra el suelo.

El golpe obviamente aturdió al hombre grande, pero no lo terminó, como era evidente por su rápida puesta en pie. Se tambaleó un poco, pero aún estaba lo suficientemente consciente como para defenderse de Kakashi y Sakura cuando saltaron hacia él con un golpe de revés que atrapó al jounin en el costado y lo envió al kunoichi de cabello rosado. Antes de que los dos cayeran al suelo, Naruto activó su capa de chakra y los atrapó antes de que Hirashined volviera a Tsunade.

El Hokage tomó a Kakashi y por cómo sus manos comenzaron a brillar, Naruto supuso que su maestro probablemente se había roto una costilla o dos.

Nyau sonrió cuando todos los de su oponente se reunieron uno cerca del otro y comenzaron a cargar, pero solo dio unos pasos antes de que un shuriken de papel se estrellara contra él, que luego explotó de las bombas de papel utilizadas en su construcción. Konan apareció sobre el grupo con alas de papel manteniéndola en el aire. Sosteniendo una de sus manos sobre su cabeza, apareció otro shuriken de papel, que arrojó al hombre cuando salió del humo. Lo golpeó a un lado, pero la fuerza de la explosión lo hizo tambalearse, si no caer.

Konan mantuvo la presión cuando Bee se unió a ellos y dijo: "Oye, parece que tienes algo de experiencia con el dispositivo que me impide darle a ese tonto la paliza que se merece". Podría dejar a Ocho-0 fuera de la cadena, pero eso tendrá un efecto muy negativo en el medio ambiente local si me entiendes ".

"Sí," dijo Naruto asintiendo con la cabeza cuando Konan estalló en un montón de mariposas de papel para evitar ser golpeado por un pedazo de escombros, pero Sakura interceptó saltando en el aire y pateándolo. Pero, la barrera de energía gritó a la vida rompiéndolo antes de que se conectara, "Desafortunadamente, parece que este tipo tiene un modelo muy mejorado ya que en el pasado un jutsu como el Cortador de iluminación de Kakashi lo habría dañado al menos un poco". También parece que este modelo también ha encontrado una forma de compensar el taijutsu ".

"Bueno, entonces quienquiera que lo haya actualizado, no ha encontrado una manera de evitar que se defienda contra sí mismo", sugirió Fubuki. Cuando Naruto miró hacia ella, explicó: "Así fue como fui derrotado por Sakura y Sasuke después de todo. Maniobraron a Mizore y a mí para que chocaran, lo que causó que nuestras armaduras de chakra se sobrecargaran. Volaré hacia ... "

" No ", dijo Naruto interrumpiéndola," Dámelo ".

Fubuki frunció el ceño y dijo: "¿Por qué es ...?"

"Puedo hacerlo, sin tener que sacrificarme", dijo Naruto rápidamente cortando su queja de que se arriesgaría en su lugar. "Lo cargaré y cuando el cristal de poder esté a punto de sobrecargarse, me alejaré de Hiraishin".

"¿Por qué no usar un clon?" Fubuki preguntó que aún no le gustaba la idea, incluso cuando aceptó que él tenía la mejor oportunidad de lograrlo sin terminar en el hospital o algo peor.

"No hay garantía de que un clon, incluso el modelo más duradero resistiría el aumento de potencia", respondió Naruto aceptando el conjunto de cristal de potencia de la armadura de Fubuki. "Si no lo hace y se disipa, este imbécil tendrá una idea de lo que estamos haciendo". Centrándose en Bee, preguntó: "Dicho esto, si la explosión no derriba a este tipo, ¿estás preparado?"

Bee sonrió diciendo: "Oh, sí. Si me das la oportunidad, te mostraré por qué me llaman Killer Bee.

Naruto asintió y respiró hondo antes de decir: "Muy bien, aquí no pasa nada". Apuñalando a uno de sus kunai en el suelo, cargó hacia el hombre cuando Konan cesó su bombardeo. Tirando de un segundo, lo lanzó hacia el cráneo de Nyau esperando no tanto golpearlo, sino mantenerlo lo suficientemente cerca como para que no activara la barrera de energía. Una tarea facilitada como su oponente al igualar su carga, obviamente no confiaba en la barrera lo suficiente como para arriesgarse a que el kunai de tres puntas la eludiera, por lo que alejó su cabeza. El kunai voló más allá de él sin alterar el rumbo, lo que hizo que Naruto sonriera mientras desaparecía en un instante para reaparecer detrás de él mientras gritaba: "Te tengo".

Golpeando el cristal de poder en la espalda de Nyau, gritó cuando sintió el impacto de la sobrecarga pasar a través de él, pero al escuchar que el cristal en su mano comenzaba a romperse, empujó al hombre dejándolo atrás mientras reaparecía cerca del kunai que había colocado. en el suelo. Levantó la vista a tiempo para ver a Nyau consumirse por una gran explosión. Escaneó la nube de polvo que levantó y notó algo a punto de aparecer. Bee no dudó, volviendo a ponerse su capa de Chakra de seis colas antes de lanzarse a la sombra a punto de aparecer.

Nyau salió obviamente golpeado, pero Naruto notó que faltaba el cristal que había accionado la armadura de donde había estado en su hombro izquierdo. Un hecho que se destacó cuando Bee rozó la amenaza que se derrumbaba en su pecho. Naruto dio un suspiro de alivio cuando Nyau ni siquiera se movió de donde su cuerpo se estrelló contra la tierra.

Bee se quitó la capa con una mano en el aire y gritó: "Te lo dije, tonto, a nadie se le permite meterse con Aisha mientras su fan número uno está cerca".

Naruto envió una mirada hacia donde estaba el cantante. Habiendo escuchado de Kin sobre lo que ella había planeado, no estaba seguro de que ella pudiera apreciar lo que Bee había hecho por ella, especialmente considerando los problemas que probablemente tendría con el Raikage. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera pensar más en el asunto, su cabeza giró hacia Bee cuando algo grande se estrelló contra el suelo detrás de él. Maldiciendo, y esperando que las otras fuentes de amenaza que había sentido que no atacaban, se preparó para reactivar su capa, pero se detuvo cuando dos shinobi aparecieron entre el Naruto y los demás y la nube de polvo.

Se relajó al reconocer a Darui y Shii, pero se tensó de nuevo cuando escuchó a Bee gritar: "Aw, hombre, no el clawwwwww ..."

Naruto observó cómo la nube de polvo comenzó a iluminarse con la electricidad que acompañaba a la abrazadera tipo vicio que Ay estaba administrando a un punto de presión en el hombro de Bee. Sintió que Aisha probablemente se estaba preparando para salir corriendo, pero Yugito apareció detrás de ella y dijo: "¿Vas a algún lado? Estoy seguro de que lo que está pasando Bee palidecerá en comparación con lo que Lord Raikage tiene reservado para ti.

Ay apareció del polvo momentos después, su gran mano todavía apretada fuertemente sobre el hombro de Bee mientras arrastraba el jinchuriki detrás de él. Al detenerse ante Tsunade, dijo: "Pido disculpas por la interrupción que mis subordinados causaron a los asistentes. Te aseguro que Lightning hará las paces.

Karin se acercó después de haber salido de la mansión con Kiyomi después de que concluyó la pelea y dijo: "Eso no es necesario Lord Raikage. Afortunadamente, nadie resultó herido y, además, Lady Koyuki me ha informado que su país ha estado investigando la tecnología que ha aparecido últimamente en el mercado negro. Esta persona que aparece aquí podría proporcionar una pista importante para esa investigación. Como quién lo equiparía con eso.

"Quizás deberíamos preguntarles a estos dos", gritó una nueva voz antes de empujar a Gantetsu y Choseki hacia el grupo.

Ay miró por encima y vio a una mujer vestida de animadora parada detrás de los dos hombres atados y preguntó: "¿Quién eres?"

"Esta es Hanare", dijo Tsunade al presentar al antiguo ninja desaparecido, "Ella es la que recomiendo para el puesto que necesitamos ocupar".

"De verdad", dijo Ay, volviendo la mirada hacia la mujer que la evaluaba una vez más, "todavía no estoy seguro de por qué crees que deberíamos usar un ninja perdido para un papel tan importante".

"Ese es un tema que podemos discutir en una fecha posterior", dijo Tsunade. Centrándose en Hanare, preguntó: "¿Qué te hace creer que estos dos son responsables?"

"Escuché una conversación que tuvieron con respecto a la señorita Aisha aquí", respondió Hanare. "En ese momento, asumí que tenían la intención de sacarla de su etiqueta y reemplazarla con otro acto. Mencionaron el envío de una invitación especial y el aseguramiento de que algunas mercancías llegaron a tiempo para el show de esta noche. Pensé que esperaban descargar su música antes de dejarla y anunciar un nuevo encabezado ".

"¿Qué dijiste perra, sabías ..."

Aisha se desvaneció después de que el Raikage dirigió una mirada extremadamente enojada a la mujer. Centrándose de nuevo en Hanare, dijo: "Continúa".

"Bueno, considerando todo lo que pasó. Es fácil imaginar que la invitación que se mencionó fue para su acosador, y de ser así, la mercancía podría haber sido la armadura que llevaba ". Hanare hizo una pausa antes de agregar: "Supongo que su manager quería que su acosador la matara esta noche para beneficiarse de su muerte, ya que probablemente aumentaría el interés en su música solo por un corto tiempo. La armadura probablemente era un seguro si Lord Bee interfería como lo hizo la última vez.

Ay estudió a la ex Jomae kunoichi, que se dirigió hacia Kakashi cuando Darui y Shii tomaron posesión de los dos hombres que ella había traído. "Tsunade, basaré mi decisión para tu nominación en qué tan bien ha leído esta situación. Confío en que no hay ninguna queja sobre que te quite a estos hombres de tus manos.

"Siempre y cuando todo lo que aprendas me sea enviado. Sin embargo, no puedo hablar por Lady Koyuki con respecto a la armadura Chakra, "respondió el Hokage.

Fubuki se acercó después de haber examinado los restos y dijo: "No hay mucho para salvar, me temo. La sobrecarga destruyó todos los componentes importantes. Puedes servirte a los restos si crees que te ayudará a aprender algo ".

"Creo que la Hoja sería más adecuada para eso", admitió Ay debido a las técnicas médicas superiores de Konoha. "Confío en que si se entera de algo que podríamos haber perdido de su estancia en Iron Mountain, nos informará".

"Por supuesto", respondió Tsunade.

"Bien, entonces nos iremos. Tengo algunos asuntos disciplinarios que debo atender ", dijo Ay haciendo que Bee gimiera y Aisha palideciera.

Naruto se acercó al muro de piedra ubicado detrás de la mansión en preparación para el cierre de los fuegos artificiales. Sintió que alguien venía detrás de él y dijo: "Bueno, esta noche acaba de estar llena de sorpresas". Se volvió y le sonrió a Toki antes de agregar: "Tenía miedo de que dudara estar solo conmigo".

"Tal vez un poco", respondió el Daimyo de Bird caminando hacia la pared para mirar hacia el océano y algunos de los barcos iluminados en espera de los fuegos artificiales. "Sin embargo, me doy cuenta de que fue tonto de mi parte ya que a pesar de lo que aprendí en este viaje, eres el mismo hombre que me ayudó cuando más lo necesitaba".

Naruto se giró para mirar por encima del agua y sintió que algo no se decía y le dijo: "Pero ..."

"Pero, a diferencia de las otras mujeres a las que has ayudado y desde entonces te has unido en tu ambición y en tu cama. No seré uno de ellos. Independientemente de lo que pueda sentir por ti, yo ... no puedo aceptar la idea de que puedes cuidar de nosotros como iguales y negarme a estar con alguien que no puede estar totalmente comprometido conmigo.

"Entiendo", dijo Naruto manteniendo la decepción que sentía para sí mismo. Girándose para mirarla, dijo: "Espero que esto no signifique que no podemos ser amigos".

"Por supuesto que no", dijo Toki favoreciéndolo con una sonrisa, "Y como tu amigo apoyaré tu objetivo. Creo que su éxito solo significará una mayor estabilidad para todos los países elementales, tanto grandes como pequeños ".

"Me alegra escuchar eso", dijo Naruto colocando su mano sobre la de ella, que descansaba en la pared mientras el cielo nocturno se iluminaba con los primeros fuegos artificiales. "Eres importante para mí, Toki".

"Y tú a mí", respondió el Daimyo sintiendo la necesidad de besarlo desde el ambiente romántico. Sin embargo, pasó cuando Ayame dio un paso al otro lado. Ella no dijo nada mientras unía su brazo con el de él. Toki entonces notó que estaba siendo rodeada a medida que más y más de sus amantes comenzaron a congregarse a su alrededor. "Debería irme", dijo Toki alejándose para tener rápidamente su lugar junto a Naruto usurpado por Sakura.

Naruto asintió favoreciéndola con una sonrisa y le preguntó: "¿No quieres ver los fuegos artificiales?"

"Los atrapé la primera noche", dijo Toki, "Necesito juntar mis cosas para que mi fiesta pueda comenzar temprano mañana y superar la prisa".

"Está bien", dijo Naruto aceptando su razonamiento, "Por favor, cuídate hasta que nos volvamos a ver si te vas y no tengo la oportunidad de despedirme mañana".

Toki aceptó el adiós respondiendo: "De nosotros dos, creo que el que debe tener cuidado es usted. Eres tan imprudente como recuerdo. Así que por favor mantente a salvo.

"No te preocupes Toki, no puedo morir. Demasiada gente cuenta conmigo ", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y sus ojos brillando de felicidad.

Toki asintió cuando un fuego artificial particularmente grande se disparó iluminando el hecho de que más de las personas a las que había estado haciendo referencia se habían unido a ellos. Se volvió hacia el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales cuando Tsunade bloqueó la vista de Toki sobre él. El Daimyo comenzó a alejarse, sintiéndose solo y miró hacia atrás para ver que su vista de Naruto estaba bloqueada por todas las mujeres presentes con las que estaba. Aunque, sentía que ese hecho era exactamente por qué necesitaba alejarse, no pudo evitar notar que la escena se parecía a una familia unida en lugar de la competencia constante por su afecto que ella imaginaba que sería parte de su harén. ser.

A medida que el espectáculo de fuego se acercaba a su fin, y los cohetes restantes fueron enviados hacia el cielo, una mujer observó desapasionadamente encontrar la vista solo para ser ligeramente entretenida. Agarró la copa de vino que estaba disfrutando y la bebió mientras los fuegos artificiales iluminaban la cubierta del barco en el que estaba sentada, mostrando que llevaba un uniforme blanco y negro similar al que Nyau había usado. Su interés en la pantalla terminó cuando una voz llamó desde la radio que estaba sentada en la mesa frente a ella, "¿Te gustó el programa querida?"

La mujer tomó el micrófono que le permitiría responder mientras respondía: "Fue interesante". La mujer normalmente tranquila y serena había luchado por sonar tan desapasionada como de costumbre al dirigirse al hombre, pero aún sentía el calor en sus mejillas que no tenía nada que ver con el vino que había consumido.

"¿Interesante? Qué palabra más curiosa de usar ", respondió la radio con la diversión del hombre siendo fácil de escuchar. "Pensé que incluso tú estarías más roto por la muerte de una de tus Tres Bestias".

Aunque no le agrada, la mujer dijo: "Los fuertes sobreviven y los débiles mueren. Nyau era obviamente débil, y debería haber reconocido que no era rival para un jinchuriki, y mucho menos dos ".

"Una pena realmente". El hombre del otro lado dijo: "Yo también admiraba su pasión. Algo que podrías soportar desarrollar. Puede que seas nuestra pequeña Reina del Hielo, pero seguramente incluso tienes un corazón que más desea encontrar algo que lo haga latir con fuerza.

La mujer se preguntó si el hombre había visto su reacción al presenciar la batalla de su subordinado y el shinobi reunido. Después de todo, al presenciar la sonrisa del hombre rubio, Naruto, había sentido que su corazón reaccionaba exactamente como el hombre estaba sugiriendo. Al descubrir que no deseaba nada más para hacerlo suyo, de la misma manera que Nyau había necesitado dividir a Aisha, dijo: "Las pasiones pueden llevarnos a la ruina. Algo que usaste dos veces ahora con Nyau. Entonces, dime, ¿fue exitosa la prueba?

"Oh, por supuesto", dijo complacido el hombre, "la primera vez que Nyau se encontró con Bee nos dio excelentes datos de control que, en comparación con los nuevos datos, nos dirán la mejora que experimentó al usar la armadura Mark III".

"¿Qué pasa con la debilidad que fue explotada?" la mujer preguntó con un toque de curiosidad, incluso si encontraba que la armadura iba en contra de sus principios.

"No se puede evitar", respondió el hombre, "incluso si añadiéramos un medio para apagar la armadura si entrara en contacto con otro conjunto, simplemente permitiría a los oponentes intentar explotar eso al forzar a los usuarios a estar juntos". La compensación sería la misma ".

"Supongo", respondió la mujer perdiendo interés, pero al ver al hombre que ahora deseaba poseer mientras los últimos fuegos artificiales arrojaban luz sobre la multitud dijo: "¿Lord Bison?"

"Adelante Esdeath".

"Me gustaría participar en la próxima operación contra Konoha".

Esdeath frunció el ceño cuando, después de un largo silencio, el líder de la organización Shadaloo respondió: "No se requieren sus servicios para esa misión. Vega y Cammy escoltarán al cliente durante la operación. Ten en cuenta que quiere que salga con la mayor cantidad de gente posible, algo que no eres exactamente conocido por permitir, querida. Su ceño se profundizó cuando la visión de Naruto se desvaneció en la oscuridad y no explotaron nuevos fuegos artificiales. Sin embargo, ella aceptó su decreto cuando él agregó: "No se preocupe, habrá muchas más oportunidades de involucrar a la Hoja en el futuro".

Esdeath sintió que aparecía una sonrisa y dijo complacida: "Espero la oportunidad".

"Estoy seguro de que sí", respondió Bison antes de que la radio se silenciara, y el motor de su nave comenzó a devolverla a la base de Shadaloo.

Kushina se sentó en el comedor ubicado dentro de la mansión de Kiyomi sintiéndose bastante incómoda debido a lo que la había llevado allí y a quién estaba allí para ver. Uzumaki odiaba el hecho de que ella estaba allí para ver a Kiyomi, que había regresado de Wave mucho más rápido que su hijo. La razón se debe al hecho de que, aunque era una de las amantes de su hijo, Kushina todavía albergaba más que un pequeño resentimiento hacia ella por la vida que le habían robado a causa de los Bijuu. Sin embargo, los dos pudieron dejar de lado sus diferencias cada vez que el hombre que cuidaban estaba involucrado. Aunque sinceramente, Kushina tuvo que admitir que ella era la que solía necesitar una razón para llamar a los Bijuu. Algo que Kiyomi parecía respetar, ya que le dio a la mujer un amplio espacio a menos que sus intereses mutuos estuvieran alineados.

Por eso Kushina estaba segura de que la pelirroja Bijuu obviamente se había sorprendido de que ella viniera a la mansión deseando hablar con ella. Kushina esperó a que Kiyomi regresara con el agua que había solicitado y comenzó a pensar en lo que la había llevado allí. Siendo ese su hijo, que pronto regresaría de Wave, y por el vértigo que vio en las otras mujeres conectadas con Naruto, se esperaba tan pronto como ese día. Sin embargo, aunque Kushina no podía esperar para verlo de nuevo, una parte de ella lo temía. Principalmente, ya que no sabía si podía reprimir sus deseos por él por más tiempo, ya que la semana pasada se los había entregado a su gusto.

Kushina sintió una sensación familiar de molestia que dirigió hacia Ino y esperó que el Yamanaka pudiera sentirlo, y sin embargo, mientras una parte del Uzumaki quería estrangular a la rubia kunoichi. Otra parte de ella quería agradecerle, ya que había hecho un buen uso de los dos artículos que Ino le había dejado. El primero de ellos, las bragas que habían estado sucias con el semen de su hijo, Kushina había regresado aunque se había masturbado usándolas, aunque había tenido que hacerlo en su habitación ya que el Yamanaka había estado durmiendo en la cama de Naruto. A la mañana siguiente, Kushina se sintió culpable por hacerlo y los lavó con la intención de devolvérselos a Ino, pero fue entonces cuando encontró el segundo artículo. Kushina no habría necesitado el ostentoso color naranja para saber que había sido hecho de un molde de la polla de su hijo,

La pelirroja había logrado evitar la tentación que había representado todo el día, pero había tratado de obligar a Ino a que se la quitara de las manos cambiando la colcha. Esa noche, cuando el rubio había regresado al departamento, Kushina había sonreído internamente ya que Ino obviamente estaba decepcionado de que las sábanas que llevaban el aroma terroso y excitante de Naruto fueran retiradas y reemplazadas por otras nuevas. Kushina había dejado el juguete sexual afuera, y cuando Ino entró en su habitación, le entregó las bragas a la kunoichi, mientras le recordaba que no era apropiado dejar esas cosas por ahí, y con la esperanza de que ella atribuyera el hecho de que habían desaparecido a Kushina. lavándolos También le había dicho que era poco femenino dejar sus ayudas de placer por ahí.

Kushina tenía la intención de retirarse rápidamente esperando que Ino se lo llevara, ya que era evidente que no planeaba quedarse ya que lo que la había llevado allí había sido eliminado. Sin embargo, Ino la había aturdido en silencio, ya que había preguntado con valentía: "¿Eso significa que tienes algunos escondidos por aquí? Estoy seguro de que debes hacerlo, con tener un hijo tan guapo y viril para mirar todo el día.

Kushina había tratado de tartamudear una negación, pero a Ino realmente no le había interesado, ya que hizo lo que Kushina le pidió simplemente abriendo un cajón en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama y colocando el gallo naranja dentro. "A-no vas a llevar eso contigo?"

Ino simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras se movía para salir de la habitación, "No, sin que se le recuerde la presencia de su hijo. Simplemente no creo que lo necesite. Bueno, buenas noches y sueños agradables.

Sus sueños habían sido agradables, particularmente porque aunque había tratado de resistirse a usar el juguete después de que Ino se había ido, ella también había sido incapaz. Se había quedado dormida solo después de darse varios orgasmos poderosos mientras usaba la recreación de la polla de su hijo que había dejado enterrada dentro de ella toda la noche, así que no pudo evitar soñar con una vida en la que pudiera disfrutarlo como sus amantes. hizo. Cuando se despertó, lo había usado varias veces más esa mañana antes de volver a ponerlo en caso de que Ino viniera a recogerlo. Pero, esa misma noche, había estado encantada de encontrarlo allí y lo había usado nuevamente para ayudar a sus fantasías.

Un patrón que había repetido todas las noches y todas las mañanas desde entonces, pero con Naruto listo para regresar, sabía que tenía que romperlo menos, se vio obligada a admitirle a Ino que estaba tomando su juguete por la noche en caso de que la kunoichi viniera a buscarlo. Con su tiempo en el sello enseñándole que cuando se ve atrapada entre una batalla entre su libido y su sentido de lo que es correcto con respecto a su hijo, su libido rara vez pierde. Kushina pensó que sería solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que no pudiera resistirse a usar el juguete otra vez, pero para entonces Ino podría haber movido su escondite causando que buscara el Yamanaka y admitiera que lo había estado usando y probablemente por qué. La mortificación de tener que confesar a sus deseos incansables,

"Aquí tienes", dijo Kiyomi colocando una bandeja con una jarra de agua y un par de vasos sobre la mesa.

Kiyomi observó divertido mientras Kushina tomaba uno de los vasos y bebía el contenido de un solo trago. El Uzumaki luego lo rellenó, pero antes de que repitiera el proceso, Bijuu dijo: "Si bien puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que desees, lo que sea que te ponga tan nervioso no disminuirá al ocuparte de otras tareas que no te trajeron aquí."

Kushina terminó de servir su vaso, pero lo colocó y dijo: "Tienes razón. Así que escuché que la última noche de la celebración de apertura fue bastante emocionante ".

El ex zorro dio una sonrisa divertida y sabia mientras Kushina seguía esperando por el tiempo. Pero complaciendo a su compañera pelirroja respondió: "Cierto, y tristemente la emoción eclipsó el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales al final, pero la noche aún terminó con una nota alta".

Al escuchar la nota de placer recordado en el tono de Kiyomi, Kushina dijo secamente: "Apuesto a que sí".

Kiyomi escuchó los celos ocultos en la voz de la otra mujer y dijo: "Ahora con eso fuera del camino. ¿Qué tal si hablamos de lo que te trajo aquí? Si tuviera que adivinar, está relacionado con el hecho de que tu hijo está programado para regresar hoy, y no sabes si abrazarlo o follarlo ". La cara de Kushina se coloreó al instante mientras miraba a otro lado con culpa, pero en lugar de negarlo, la mujer simplemente asintió. Kiyomi tuvo que enviar una felicitación mental a Ino, quien había dado pistas sobre el Bijuu en su plan después de su rápido regreso de Wave. Kiyomi incluso había contribuido de varias maneras para que el Yamanaka pudiera guiar mejor la situación hacia los resultados deseados. Decidiendo darle un empujón, la Bijuu declaró: "Entonces creo que la solución es simple, deberías abrazarlo y luego follarlo.

A pesar de su broma, Kiyomi mantuvo su rostro impasible, lo que fue difícil teniendo en cuenta el aspecto de pez fuera del agua que Kushina le estaba dando. Cuando encontró su voz, la mujer preguntó: "¿Q-qué dijiste?"

"No hay necesidad de forzar la indignación conmocionada ..."

"¿Quién lo está obligando?", Dijo Kushina con enojo, "yo ... yo no vine aquí para que te descuides de mis ... luchas".

"Yo tampoco", dijo Kiyomi. La mirada severa de Uzumaki le dijo a Bijuu que ella creía lo contrario y luego de reflexionar más, admitió: "Está bien, tal vez estaba un poco impertinente. Pero no estaba bromeando, deberías tomarlo como amante.

"Yo ... no puedo hacer eso, soy su madre".

"Entonces ..."

Kushina no se molestó en ocultar su exasperación mientras decía agitada, "Es inmoral e incorrecto y ..."

"Ya hay muchas mujeres atadas a él, que se consideraría que están en una relación inmoral debido a ..."

"No crees que me lo haya dicho a mí misma", espetó Kushina de pie. "No crees que he tratado de decir que no es gran cosa porque Naruto tiene amantes que aún son parientes y lo comparten. He sido parte de ellos haciéndolo debido a mi entrega a mis debilidades ".

"Entonces, ¿por qué ..."

"Porque es malo para mí querer lo mismo", dijo Kushina cortando el Bijuu. "Soy su madre".

"También eres una mujer con necesidades", respondió Kiyomi con simpatía a las luchas emocionales de la mujer. "Necesidades que creo que se extienden más allá de lo físico, aunque eso parece ser en lo que te estás fijando. ¿No has considerado por qué hay tantas mujeres dispuestas a compartirlo?

"Es porque es especial", dijo Kushina con un tono tranquilizador, "y los ama y los aprecia a todos".

"Así es", dijo Kiyomi sentada casi regiamente en su silla, "Pero va más allá de su amor y aprecio por nosotros". Verá, él hace que cada uno de sus sentimientos sea especial, y es un sentimiento que sentimos que nunca podríamos experimentar con otra persona, y reconoce ese sentimiento dentro de nosotros mismos. También lo reconocemos uno dentro del otro, así que lo compartimos con mucho gusto en lugar de privar a otros de ese sentimiento "

"¿Qué estás tratando de decir?" Kushina preguntó por un cansancio que no solo cubría sus arrebatos emocionales recientes, sino su larga lucha con sus deseos.

"Estoy diciendo que el único que te impide iniciar una relación con tu hijo fuera del que ya compartes eres tú. Ninguna de las mujeres atadas a él juzgaría tu deseo de estar con él de esa manera.

Kushina pareció marchitarse cuando dijo: "Debería haber sabido que esto fue un error. Hay muchas personas que me calificarían y, por extensión, como degenerados, debería seguir su consejo.

"Tienes razón, por supuesto", dijo Kiyomi con desdén, "así como hay quienes dirían lo mismo sobre todos nosotros unidos a él porque no insistimos en ser su único".

"Yo ... voy ..."

Kushina comenzó a alejarse, se detuvo mientras se preparaba para abrir la puerta debido a la llamada de Kiyomi, "Hay algo que debes saber Kushina y que intenté decirte cuando te di la llave de su sello".

Mirando por encima del hombro, supo que no debía preguntar debido a la sonrisa que llevaba Bijuu. Pero ignorando el sentimiento, preguntó: "¿Y eso sería?"

"Su pene se siente casi como si estuviera hecho para ti", respondió Kiyomi retorciéndose ligeramente en su silla mientras se frotaba los muslos a pesar de mantener las piernas cruzadas. "La cara que uso es la de Mito, pero mi cuerpo fue moldeado por el molde que eras tú. Supongo que si quieres ser técnico, tu hijo ha estado disfrutando de tu cuerpo durante años.

"Y ... puta lo que te dio el derecho ..."

"Oh, supéralo", dijo Kiyomi rápidamente, "No tenía idea de tu relación con él hasta que me decidí por este formulario. No es que me importe incluso ahora. Nunca entenderé por qué ustedes los humanos insisten en tener tantas reglas con respecto a los asuntos del corazón. Afirma que puede amar ilimitadamente, pero la mayoría insiste en que solo es apropiado disfrutar de las formas físicas de mostrar ese amor con una persona. Además, me parece una tontería que dos personas que se aman y desean hacerlo físicamente también se vean obstaculizadas debido a asuntos fuera de su control, como a quién están atadas por la sangre. Puede haber algo en no permitir que un padre se aproveche de su papel para seducir a un niño que no lo sabe, pero Naruto apenas lo es en materia de carne y hueso ".

"Eso no cambia el hecho de que está mal", dijo Kushina.

Kiyomi se encogió de hombros y respondió despectivamente: "¿Según quién? Las personas que ya han tomado una decisión sin tener en cuenta su situación particular o lo que lo llevó aquí. Creo que descubrirás que liberarte de lo que piensan esas personas sería el primer paso para desbloquear tu camino hacia la felicidad ".

Kushina esbozó una sonrisa débil llena de tristeza cuando dijo: "La vida ya me ha demostrado que no me importa particularmente permitirme ser feliz". Adiós."

Kiyomi frunció el ceño ante la afirmación de su compañera pelirroja antes de susurrar: "Entonces deberías dejar de ser tan cobarde y quitarle la felicidad".

"Eso fue particularmente cruel de tu parte", dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Kiyomi puso los ojos en blanco y respondió: "Reducida a escuchar ahora, ¿somos Mito?"

Mito se movió frente al Bijuu antes de responder: "Tenía curiosidad de por qué Kushina te buscaría".

"Y aun así me llamas cruel por decir la verdad, pero no hiciste ningún esfuerzo por ofrecerle ninguno de tus sabios consejos". Kiyomi sonrió cuando Mito apartó la mirada con culpa antes de agregar, "Quizás porque no pudiste intervenir debido a tus propios hábitos de chupar el semen de su hijo del coño de tu nieta".

"Es cierto que si recibiera cualquier palabra sobre evitar una relación de ese tipo, parecería hueca, pero es por eso que deberías haberle ofrecido el apoyo que estaba buscando".

"Eso es exactamente lo que hice", dijo Kiyomi, su sonrisa se hizo más amplia como resultado del rostro incrédulo de Mito. "Si hubiera querido que alguien le dijera que no tomara a su hijo como amante, habría mejores personas que yo podría haber buscado".

Mito se burló diciendo: "Es bastante difícil para ella acercarse a ellos teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría de las personas con las que está cerca también están vinculadas a su hijo".

"Quizás," admitió Kiyomi. "Sin embargo, ellos, como parece creer que debería haberlo hecho, al menos habrían apoyado su decisión de resistir su deseo de profundizar su relación con su hijo. Sin embargo, ella me buscó, una mujer que no tiene vínculos verdaderos con las nociones de la sociedad sobre el incesto. Por lo tanto, le dije exactamente lo que quería escuchar e incluso le permití tomar su terreno moral al rechazar lo que le dije. Pero en el fondo, ella sabe lo que quiere y quería escuchar a alguien decirle que lo tomara ".

Mito no pudo criticar exactamente la lógica de Bijuu, pero sin embargo preguntó: "¿Estás seguro de que eso es lo que ella quería escuchar?"

Kiyomi sonrió cuando sintió que Kushina había regresado rápidamente a casa y estaba usando el juguete que Ino le había dejado debido a un sello que había colocado sobre él y que se activó por el calor corporal de una persona. El zorro Bijuu también lo hizo para que cuando se activara la foca crearía una barrera de amortiguación del sonido, pero solo para los sonidos que la persona que usa el juguete podía escuchar. Aquellos que están fuera de él, escucharían todos los encantadores sonidos que Kiyomi estaba segura de que Kushina hacía al usar el consolador modelado según el pene de su hijo. Su marca de zorro también la alertó sobre el hecho de que más temprano que tarde podría tener la respuesta a esa pregunta, así que dijo: "Solo el tiempo lo dirá".

Naruto entró en el Hidden Eddy Inn después de abrir de golpe la puerta y gritar: "Estoy en casa".

"Bienvenido a casa, Amante". Naruto sonrió por la voz incluso cuando sus ojos se abrieron por el dueño arrodillado en el escalón que conducía al edificio como una esposa esperando sumisamente a su esposo.

Antes de que pudiera responder, Sakura se asomó por detrás de Naruto haciendo la pregunta en su mente, "¿A qué estás jugando?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Ino respondió inocentemente mientras estaba de pie, "Solo quería darle la bienvenida a casa al hombre que amo. No todos pasamos siete días enteros con él ". Cerrando la distancia entre ellos, ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó profundamente antes de retirarse para decir: "Deberías lavarte. Estoy seguro de que tu madre ha preparado algo especial para tu regreso.

Naruto no estaba seguro de por qué sentía que había algo en la voz de Ino que tenía un doble sentido. Pero él se encogió de hombros mentalmente dándole un último beso antes de decir: "¿Ya terminaste conmigo?"

"Puedo esperar mi turno Amante", dijo Ino agarrando la mano de Sakura, "Además; Necesito alcanzar a mi compañera de cuarto. Han pasado siete días desde que tuve la oportunidad de hablar con ella también.

"Pero ..." comenzó a decir Sakura antes de que Ino la alejara.

Naruto se rió entre dientes, disfrutando de la sensación de estar en casa antes de dirigirse al departamento que compartía con su madre. Al entrar, estaba un poco sorprendido de no oler algo cocinado teniendo en cuenta las palabras de Ino, así que gritó: "Mamá, estoy en casa".

Frunció el ceño al no obtener una respuesta antes de escuchar un sonido suave y débil, "N ... Naruto ..."

Naruto sintió que algo se agitaba por la forma en que su madre lo había llamado. Aunque no sonaba dolorido, al ver que salía de su habitación temía que algo le hubiera pasado mientras él no estaba. Corriendo hacia su habitación, abrió la puerta y gritó: "Mamá, ¿estás ...?"

Naruto se detuvo cuando Kushina se sentó en su cama con la cara mostrando que estaba sorprendida de no haber escuchado su llegada. La mente de Naruto se tomó un momento para procesar la situación, ya que no podía entender lo que estaba viendo. Al desglosarlo, obviamente reconoció a su madre, pero ella estaba sentada en su cama con la bata que llevaba abierta revelando su cuerpo desnudo, pero cuando su mente procesó que estaba desnuda, se dio cuenta de que el objeto naranja enterrado dentro de ella estaba un gallo de plástico, y si tenía que adivinar era el que Ino había mencionado que iba a hacer con el molde que había creado con el suyo.

La cara de su madre cambió de sorpresa a mortificación cuando ella cerró su bata y dijo: "Naruto ... Cariño, has vuelto ... yo ..."

"S ... lo siento, debería haber llamado", dijo Naruto el hecho de que estaba parado en su propia habitación apenas registrándose. "Yo ... voy a ir a limpiar".

Naruto salió rápidamente de su habitación y se dirigió al baño para ducharse. Saliendo de su ropa en el lavadero, entró en la cabina de ducha de tres cabezas y suspiró cuando la cálida espuma comenzó a cubrirlo. Miró hacia abajo, para ver su polla de pie en la atención y trató de alejar a la erección, pero sin éxito. Consideró congelar el agua, pero dudó que eso hiciera algo ya que su pene se sentía rígido de una manera que realmente no podía explicar. No era como si su erección fuera más difícil que cualquiera de las otras que había experimentado, pero si tuviera que familiarizarlo con algo, diría si se sintiera como la primera vez que experimenta una. Recordando la mortificación que había sentido al tener que buscar al Tercer Hokage y recibir un discurso del viejo que había implicado forjar espadas para envainar. Naruto pensó que la razón por la cual se aplicaba en este caso era porque, como entonces, realmente había ignorado el concepto de sexo. Después de todo, había salido de la oficina del Tercero más confundido que cuando había entrado sin entender que la espada forjada que el Hokage seguía mencionando debía ser el pene y la vaina de una mujer.

Esta vez, sin embargo, la ignorancia de Naruto se había extendido a su madre y al hecho de que ella era una mujer con necesidades como cualquiera de las otras mujeres que él había tomado como amantes. Comprendiendo que su madre gritaba su nombre al entrar en el apartamento había sido su fantasía sobre él, la polla de Naruto se sacudió casi dolorosamente cuando su memoria recordó la imagen de ella acostada con las piernas abiertas sobre su cama mientras trabajaba la polla falsa. Naruto miró hacia abajo y necesitaba cuidar su dureza antes de siquiera soñar con hablar con su madre, comenzó a acariciarse. Naruto sabía que podía simplemente Hiraishin para cualquiera de sus amantes, quienes con gusto lo manejarían por él, pero hacerlo rompería una de las reglas de hierro que tenía con respecto a estar con sus amantes. Lo cual era simplemente que cuando estaba con uno o más, entonces tenía que estar con ellos y no soñar despierto con alguien más. Sintió que esa era una de las razones por las que su harén funcionó tan bien, ya que sus amantes sabían que cuando estaban juntos, solo pensaba en ellos y, como tal, nunca trataba su placer como una tarea que necesitaba completar antes de pasar a algo Más placentero.

Sabía que ese no sería el caso esta vez, ya que aumentaba el ritmo de sus caricias, ya que la única persona en la que estaba pensando era en su madre y la urgencia que sentía al escucharla gritar su nombre una y otra vez. Imaginando cómo se vería su rostro cuando llegara y gritara su nombre, Naruto gruñó y, por primera vez desde que tomó a Ino como amante, salió de su propia mano. Él gruñó cuando su semilla comenzó a cubrir la pared de la ducha, pero suspiró cuando su clímax hizo poco para calmar su polla. Comenzando de nuevo, comenzó a preguntarse si algunas de las veces que creía haber presenciado su imagen reemplazando a sus amantes en el pasado había sido porque su madre estaba saliendo de la barrera que tenía la intención de separarla del placer que sentían sus mujeres. Para disfrutar de su polla. La idea sola fue suficiente para que Naruto disparara una segunda descarga,

Kushina escuchó que la ducha finalmente se cerró, y no por primera vez sintió que debería haber dejado el departamento. Sin embargo, ella se paró frente al mostrador cortando vegetales para su cena mientras todavía estaba en la bata que se había puesto de placer y se cubrió rápidamente si Naruto llegaba a casa antes de lo esperado, ya que usó el juguete de Ino por última vez. Todavía mortificada ante su hijo al ver el lado vergonzoso de ella, solo esperaba que él no hubiera escuchado que era su nombre lo que había estado susurrando.

Oyó que se abría la puerta del lavadero que conducía al baño y miró hacia él. Ella rápidamente miró hacia otro lado cuando lo vio usando solo una toalla y él explicó tímidamente: "Lo siento, yo ... no tomé un cambio de ropa".

Kushina asintió, pero no miró hacia atrás cuando sintió que su hijo se había detenido. Ella trató de ignorarlo, esperando que él se apurara y se pusiera algo, pero cuando él no hizo ningún movimiento, sintió que se parecía mucho a ella y que estaba buscando una manera de hablar sobre lo que había presenciado. Finalmente, sin embargo, reunió el coraje para decir, aunque sin mirar atrás, "Naruto ... por favor, olvida lo que viste. Yo ... me sentía solo y ... bueno ... como que viste a dónde conducía eso.

Kushina jadeó justo detrás de ella, su hijo dijo: "No quiero olvidarlo". Ella giró para mirarlo y se encontró atrapada entre él y el mostrador. El movimiento hizo que la toalla que había envuelto alrededor de su cintura cayera al piso de la cocina. Continuó sin avergonzarse de su desnudez, "¿Quién querría olvidar semejante vista, o la dulce y seductora forma en que gemiste su nombre mientras te complaciste?"

Kushina sintió que su mortificación crecía cuando Naruto confirmó que la había escuchado, y como resultado le tomó unos minutos procesar la presión contra sus labios, de hecho, su hijo la estaba besando. Ella se apartó cuando dijo débilmente: "N ... naruto ... nosotros ... no podemos ..."

A pesar de sus palabras, Kushina no hizo nada para luchar contra su hijo empujando su túnica, y él respondió: "¿Quién dice? Sé que me deseas como hombre ...

"Pero también está mal de mí". Kushina respondió pero gimió cuando Naruto dio un paso adelante corriendo su polla contra su raja

"Mamá, estás empapada allí abajo. Te interrumpí en medio de tus fantasías sobre mí. Pero, ¿por qué conformarse con un juguete y su imaginación cuando estoy frente a usted y quiero atender sus necesidades como mujer? Alcanzando, Naruto la agarró por el trasero y la levantó para que sus codos descansaran sobre el mostrador. Naruto se movió lentamente y le dio a su madre todas las oportunidades de decirle que se detuviera con convicción, pero su silencio era revelador. Alineándose con la entrada de su coño afeitado, él se zambulló con fuerza y se regodeó con el sonido de su madre gritando de placer cuando ella llegó al clímax.

Kushina no podía creer lo bien que se sentía su orgasmo teniendo en cuenta que lo tenía solo cuando su hijo entró en ella. Pero ella no tuvo mucho tiempo para saborearlo, ya que Naruto comenzó a bombear sus caderas ampliamente como para evitar que tratara de detenerlo ahora que tenía algo de alivio. Sin embargo, detenerlo era lo más alejado de su mente mientras Naruto continuaba follándola, aunque ella estaba tomando un papel bastante pasivo. Sus gritos de placer cambiaron de tono cuando Naruto se inclinó hacia adelante y le pasó la lengua por el pezón antes de chuparlo.

Kushina no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo con la declaración anterior de Kiyomi de que realmente sentía como si la polla de Naruto estuviera hecha para ella. Con cada golpe, Kushina gritaba cuando su polla se clavaba en la entrada de su matriz. Naruto solo tenía una velocidad mientras mantenía la presión, como si esperara evitar que ella volviera en sí. Un plan que funcionó cuando el cerebro de Kushina se llenó de placer, a pesar de que nunca olvidó el hecho de que era su hijo detrás de él.

Naruto retiró sus labios de su teta y los colocó contra los de ella. Kushina no dudó en separar sus labios para permitir el acceso a su lengua que presionó la de ella. Kushina gimió en su boca, cuando la presión de una nueva explosión de placer comenzó a acumularse dentro del lugar que una vez albergó al hombre ahora enterrado dentro de ella. Cuando el recipiente que contenía ese placer estaba a punto de estallar, ella se apartó para llorar: "Oh, cariño, me voy a correr". Un momento después arqueó la espalda en éxtasis cuando llegó al clímax de nuevo.

Esta vez, Naruto dejó de moverse completamente dentro de ella, como si no lo hiciera, se correría junto con ella debido al ordeño de su madre. Kushina bajó de su orgasmo cuando Naruto se retiró de ella y dejó que sus pies tocaran el suelo. Ella solo permaneció de pie debido a los fuertes brazos de su hijo alrededor de su cintura, y notando la falta de calor dentro de ella, así como su polla aún dura golpeando su estómago, le preguntó en su pecho: "Cariño, no te corriste. ¿Por qué?"

"Porque", dijo Naruto acariciando su cabello con amor, "No estoy seguro si tengo el derecho también. Sabes lo que significará que lo haga ".

Kushina asintió contra su pecho antes de decir: "Lo siento mucho, cariño".

"Lo siento", dijo Naruto preocupado retrocediendo para mirar a su madre, "¿Te arrepientes de lo que ya hicimos?"

Kushina sacudió la cabeza y respondió: "No ... yo ... es que tienes muchos amantes". Lo que necesitas es una madre.

Naruto suspiró ahuecando su rostro mientras decía: "Tengo uno, y tengo mucha suerte de tenerla. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo que pueda pensar, lo que acabamos de hacer no cambia el hecho de que usted es y siempre será mi madre. Sin embargo, si también me deseas como amante, entonces no es el final de nuestro antiguo vínculo, sino que nuestra relación se está convirtiendo en algo nuevo ".

Kushina le sonrió a su hijo, pero respondió: "Ni siquiera me deseabas así hasta hoy".

"Pero te quería", dijo Naruto, "y ahora que he estado contigo como amante. Estoy agradecida de haberme dado cuenta de lo atractiva y sexy que eres. Solo puedo imaginar cuán celosos estaría si me diera cuenta demasiado tarde y te encontraras un amante que no fuera yo. Kushina se sonrojó por el cumplido y se mordió el labio mientras consideraba las siguientes palabras de su hijo: "Mamá, quiero ser el único hombre en tu vida. Yo ... no te he reclamado como mío todavía, pero no podré detenerme la próxima vez. Puede sentir que esto está mal, pero no puedo decir que esté de acuerdo. Pero tómate todo el tiempo ... "

Naruto se detuvo cuando su madre dejó que su túnica se deslizara de su hombro para acumularse alrededor de sus pies. Extendiendo los brazos hacia su hijo, ella dijo: "Cariño, hablas demasiado. Llevame a la cama."

Una gran sonrisa apareció en la cara de Naruto mientras levantaba a su madre en sus brazos. Ella lo besó tan hambriento como él la besó mientras él la llevaba a su cama, donde la acomodó suavemente. Sin embargo, Kushina lo agarró por los hombros y lo hizo girar para que estuviera boca arriba. Ella besó su pecho, antes de bajar y él gimió cuando ella besó la punta de su pinchazo casi dolorosamente hinchado y lo hizo gemir, "Oh mamá ..."

Kushina levantó la vista con hambre, sus ojos violetas brillando con lujuria mientras decía: "Cariño, cuando estamos juntos así ... por favor usa mi nombre ... no eres solo mi hijo, sino el hombre en mi vida ahora ".

Luego besó su polla nuevamente antes de separar sus labios y tragar la mitad de su virilidad. Naruto enterró sus manos en su cabello mientras gemía, "Oh, joder Kushina ..." La pelirroja se estremeció al escuchar su nombre pasar por los labios de su hijo con un tono tan lleno de placer. Trabajó su boca sobre la polla de su hijo ansiosamente, deseando darle un poco de alivio como lo había hecho por ella. Mientras lo chupaba ansiosamente mientras hacía ruidos fuertes y húmedos, extendió su mano entre sus piernas frotando su coño babeante y anhelando sentir la polla de su hijo dentro de ella una vez más.

Las manos de Naruto se apretaron en su cabello cuando dijo: "Mo ... Kushina, estoy en mi límite".

Kushina respondió tarareando su polla, lo que lo hizo explotar. Ella ansiosamente bebió su semen, asegurándose de no derramar una gota, y cuando la erupción se detuvo, se aseguró de limpiar después. Cuando finalmente lo dejó ir, estaba segura de que no quedaba rastro de su semilla. Complacida de ver que su polla aún estaba rígida, ella se subió encima de él susurrando: "Cariño, probar tu semen ha causado que mi coño comience a latir. No se asentará hasta que lo llenes hasta el borde con tu espeso y potente semen. Ahora que has visto este lado mío, no hay vuelta atrás para ninguno de nosotros ".

Naruto la giró para que él estuviera arriba y dijo: "No lo haría de otra manera", antes de hundir su eje dentro de ella.

Esta vez Naruto se tomó su tiempo, trabajando lentamente su cuerpo dentro de su madre mientras besaba y acariciaba sus tetas. Los dedos de Kushina se curvaron mientras sus pies apuntaban hacia el techo debido a que sus rodillas descansaban sobre los codos de Naruto. Su hijo y amante la besaron en el cuello antes de susurrarle al oído: "Tu coño me está agarrando con tanta fuerza y no parece querer dejarme ir".

"Es porque, he estado deseando este momento por tanto tiempo", respondió ella en su oído antes de meterle la lengua, "Estaba tan celosa de tus amantes. Tenía muchas ganas de ser ellos ".

Naruto levantó la cara sobre la de ella y dijo con ternura: "Y ahora eres mía para siempre".

"Sí", dijo Kushina envolviéndolo en un abrazo y apretando su pecho contra el de ella cuando Naruto comenzó a acelerar su ritmo, "para siempre".

Kushina se regodeó en el sentimiento mientras cada empuje la acercaba al mundo blanco de placer que visitaba cada vez que llegaba al clímax. Ella gimió perdida cuando Naruto se soltó, pero gritó cuando, después de ser volteada sobre su estómago, su hijo fue enterrado nuevamente hasta la empuñadura dentro de ella. Miró por encima del hombro dejando que sus ojos comunicaran cuánto placer sentía por sus violentos empujes como si él no pudiera distinguir sus gritos. Sus caderas dejaron de abofetear implacablemente contra su trasero, mientras se dejaba enterrado dentro de ella mientras la besaba con avidez. Luego comenzó a moverse de nuevo, pero agarrando su largo cabello, tiró de ella a cuatro patas. Kushina gritó cuando Naruto usó su cabello para jalarla hacia su polla penetrante, amando que usara la característica de la que estaba tan orgullosa como un medio para aumentar su placer. "Eso es, cariño, cógeme. Oh dioses

Kushina gimió al sentir que él se hinchaba dentro de ella, y supo que pronto sería incluida por completo en su familia como amante. Ansiosa por eso, comenzó a lanzar su trasero contra él, pero nuevamente encontró que su mundo giraba cuando Naruto la giró sobre su espalda sin perder el ritmo. Su pierna estaba atrapada en su hombro mientras el pie de la otra estaba escondido detrás de su trasero para mantenerlo dentro de ella en caso de que incluso considerara retirarse. Ella no debió haberse preocupado cuando Naruto bajó la cara a la de ella y dijo: "Quiero ver tu cara mientras llegamos al clímax juntos y nos convertimos en uno, mamá".

Kushina no se molestó en corregirlo sabiendo que no había usado su nombre a propósito, el título era un recordatorio de que aunque en el futuro serían amantes; ahora y siempre eran madre e hijo. La sonrisa de Kushina coincidió con la de su hijo cuando dijo: "Qué hijo tan magnífico eres, cariño". Inclinándose y colocando sus labios contra su oreja, susurró con voz gutural: "Ahora corre hacia mami".

"¡Oh, joder!" Gritó Naruto seguido de su madre gritando su nombre mientras enterraba su polla profundamente dentro de ella y llenaba su matriz con su semilla. Kushina no podía creer la cantidad de esperma que su hijo liberó dentro de ella, pero se deleitó con la sensación del fuego que se había estado quemando desde que salió por primera vez de la barrera verde dentro del sello finalmente se extinguió cuando una sensación de total satisfacción barrió sobre ella.

Naruto se derrumbó sobre ella, y Kushina lo abrazó felizmente mientras cada uno disfrutaba de los sentimientos que habían compartido. El momento duró hasta que el estómago de Naruto retumbó hambriento haciéndolo decir disculpándose, "Lo siento".

Kushina se echó a reír pero se deslizó por debajo de él cuando dijo: "Deja que mamá vaya a hacer algo para su bebé". Ella se inclinó cuando Naruto rodó sobre su espalda y lo besó maternalmente al principio, pero pronto sintió hambre antes de que ella retrocediera para decir: "Porque, mi Miel va a necesitar toda la fuerza que pueda reunir". Ahora que soy tuyo, no hay nada que me impida volverme tan salvaje como quiera ".

Naruto extendió la mano y comenzó a acariciar su teta, haciéndola gemir mientras comenzaba a burlarse de su pezón. "No, nada en absoluto", dijo, pero luego su estómago volvió a gruñir y modificó su declaración, "Bueno, excepto que quizás no tengo la fuerza y la energía para seguirle el ritmo".

Kushina sonrió mientras se paraba orgullosa y amando la forma en que los ojos de su hijo bebían en su cuerpo desnudo mientras decía: "No te preocupes, cariño. Me aseguraré de atender tus necesidades, siempre y cuando recuerdes atender las mías.

Naruto sonrió mientras veía a su madre alejarse moviendo sus caderas seductoramente antes de susurrar para sí mismo: "Lo haré, lo prometo. No cometeré el mismo error que hizo papá ".

Naruto cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba el sonido de su madre reanudarla cortando las verduras que había estado antes. Regodeándose en el sentimiento de orgullo que sintió al escucharla tararear agradable y contentamente, dejó que su tono melódico lo sacudiera para dormir seguro de que llegaría poco después de la cena.

Capítulo siguiente: Territorios en expansión: Sasame Fuma


	64. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 64

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío. Además, esta historia es una ficción de limón, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan. Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora. Gracias.

Capítulo 64: Territorios en expansión: Sasame Fuma: Parte I

Kushina estaba en el cielo mientras se recostaba contra la pared de la ducha. Los tres chorros de agua tibia que se entregaban a través de los cabezales de la ducha tenían algo que ver con eso, pero palideció en comparación con los sentimientos creados por su hijo, que estaba arrodillado ante ella con la boca apretada sobre su coño. Miró hacia abajo a los ojos azules que miraban hacia arriba entre sus muslos mientras gemía agradablemente, "Oh, cariño, estás besando mi coño tan profundamente".

Sus suaves gritos se hicieron más fuertes por un momento mientras su hijo tarareaba alegremente en su honeypot por su sabor a ella. Apretando su manguito en su boca, sus dedos se deslizaron a través de su cabello mojado mientras el pie de la pierna que ella había colgado sobre su hombro le acariciaba la espalda. Naruto presionó su rostro contra su montículo más firme mientras intentaba meter su lengua más profundamente dentro de ella para recoger más de su dulce néctar. El pie de Kushina comenzó a frotar su espalda cada vez más rápido a medida que los gritos de su madre aumentaban de volumen haciéndole saber que estaba llegando al punto en que estaría inundando su boca con más de su dulce sabor. Sacando su lengua de su quim, comenzó a rodearla alrededor de su clítoris, haciendo que las manos de su madre agarraran su cabello y que el pie que le frotaba la parte baja de la espalda se detuviera cuando ella se tensó por el estímulo aumentado.

Naruto bebió su esencia ansiosamente por el hecho de que su madre parecía inclinada a hacerlo parte de su desayuno diario. Alejando su boca de su coño, lamió cualquier rastro que pudiera haberse perdido antes de darse la vuelta para besar el interior de su muslo derecho en la marca del zorro que había colocado allí, mostrando que ahora era suya. Poniéndose de pie, la pierna que su madre había posado sobre su hombro se deslizó hacia abajo para descansar sobre su antebrazo mientras colocaba sus manos en la pared de la ducha detrás de ella. Presionando su cuerpo contra el de ella, la besó con avidez, a lo que ella respondió amablemente, permitiéndole saborear sus labios. Ella gimió cuando él se deslizó dentro de su coño aún sensible, haciéndola envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuello cuando él comenzó a golpear una vez más contra la entrada del útero que lo había alojado.

Kushina rompió el beso para llorar cuando su polla alcanzó profundidades dentro de ella que su padre nunca tuvo. No era que Minato hubiera sido un hombre pequeño solo que en casi todas las categorías lo que importaba para su hijo y amante era una mejora. Lo que también la impresionó de él fue la confianza que mostraba en sí mismo. Aunque solo habían sido amantes por una sola noche, Naruto todavía lo había hecho y sospechaba que nunca preguntaría si él era mejor que su padre. Sabía que tal vez podría atribuirlo al hecho de que, para algunos de sus amantes, estaba tomando el lugar de una persona que había significado mucho para la mujer en cuestión y, como tal, tal vez había aprendido a no preguntar. Sin embargo, ella lo dudaba, especialmente porque él la miró a los ojos mientras él se golpeaba repetidamente contra ella. Kushina pudo ver que lo único que importaba,

Kushina no dudó de que sus ojos violetas reflejaban lo feliz que estaba con las sensaciones que su polla le provocaba. Sin embargo, en caso de que no lo fueran, ella gimió: "Dioses Naruto ... eres increíble ... me estás haciendo sentir ... joder ... sentimientos que no sabía que eran posibles".

Naruto sintió que su orgullo se hinchaba al escuchar las palabras de su madre y con la esperanza de continuar superando sus experiencias anteriores, le dio a sus labios un rápido besito antes de pasarle la lengua por la garganta. Al llegar a su pecho, le chupó el extremo antes de morderle el pezón. Terminó gimiendo a su vez cuando las paredes de su coño comenzaron a apretarlo.

"Mierda, estás tan jodidamente apretado", gruñó Naruto sacando la boca de su pecho.

"Eso es porque tu polla es tan grande, cariño", gimió antes de morderle la oreja. Chupando el lóbulo de la oreja, ella susurró: "Eres el mejor amante que he tenido". Sus palabras tuvieron el efecto que había esperado cuando él comenzó a golpearla aún más feroz. Kushina gritó alegremente incluso mientras una parte de ella se preguntaba si pronto sería golpeada a través de la pared hacia el apartamento vecino. Sintió que su hijo se hinchaba dentro de su canal de amor y supo que pronto recibiría una nueva inyección de su semilla.

Un instante después, ella estaba llorando en su hombro al experimentar la dicha que había anhelado desde poco después de tomar el lugar de Kiyomi en el sello, y había recibido una docena de veces desde que se convirtió en uno de los amantes de su hijo la noche anterior. Su clímax pareció extenderse para siempre y se hizo aún más intenso cuando Naruto enterró su vara lo más profundamente posible dentro de ella para llenar su matriz con esperma.

Cuando ambos bajaron de sus máximos orgásmicos, Naruto dejó caer la pierna de su madre al suelo. Con ellos todavía sintiéndose gomosos, ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le dio un beso desgarrador hasta que la necesidad de respirar finalmente la hizo alejarse. Mirando fijamente a sus ojos azules con adoración, "Te amo, cariño".

"Yo también te amo, Kushina". Él puntuó su oración moviendo las manos que tenía en sus caderas hasta su trasero para darle un apretón.

Amándolo, pero sabiendo a dónde conduciría, lo amonestó un poco, "Eso es suficiente ahora, a menos que nunca quieras salir de esta ducha".

Naruto se alejó cerrando la ducha y dijo divertido: "Se me ocurren peores formas de matar una mañana. Aunque necesito reunirme con mi equipo para entrenar ".

Salió de la ducha y agarró una toalla que mantenía abierta para poder secar el cuerpo de su madre, antes de usarlo para secarse él mismo. Kushina frunció el ceño mientras se apartaba el agua porque quería pasar más tiempo con él en la cama. Agregando un ronroneo seductor a su tono, ella se acercó detrás de él y envolvió sus manos alrededor de su estómago mientras le preguntaba: "¿Por qué no tienes a mamá que te escriba una nota diciendo que no te sientes bien?"

Naruto sonrió antes de preguntar: "¿En serio y qué diría que estaba mal conmigo?"

Las manos de Kushina se deslizaron hacia su polla, que comenzó a provocar mientras respondía: "Diría que estás experimentando una hinchazón que creo que debería ser atendida antes de que puedas entrenar adecuadamente".

"Sería difícil para mí concentrarme adecuadamente", dijeron su amante y su hijo sintiendo la tentación de aceptar su sugerencia. Sin embargo, se giró para enfrentarla y agregó: "Pero, no creo que sea bueno acostumbrarse a escribir notas falsas para salir del entrenamiento, incluso si es para pasar mis mañanas con un personaje tan sexy e insaciable". mujer como tú.

Kushina hizo un puchero pero luego se rió, "Me estás llamando insaciable. No soy el que tiene el harén de amantes.

Naruto sonrió mientras respondía en broma: "Lo que realmente debería decirte algo". Su madre golpeó juguetonamente su pecho y dejó escapar un chillido feliz cuando la levantó en sus brazos. Se dieron varios besos rápidos y amorosos y el último se demoró varios minutos antes de que él dijera: "Sin embargo, todavía quedan unas pocas horas antes de que necesite estar en algún lugar, así que veamos si podemos resolver mi problema de inflamación para entonces".

Llevando a su madre como una novia, la llevó a la cama que probablemente compartirían cada vez que durmiera en su departamento en lugar de la Guarida. Dejándola en el suelo, se inclinó para besarla, pero de repente se dio la vuelta sobre su espalda. Su madre le sonrió con lujuria antes de decir: "Esto es para cuidar tu hinchazón, ¿recuerdas?

Ella comenzó a besar su cuerpo, pero se puso rígida al escuchar, "Ejem".

Kushina levantó la vista para ver a Mikoto parado en la puerta que habían dejado abierta. La Uchiha llevaba una túnica de seda azul oscuro que le llegaba justo debajo de las caderas. Ella tenía una sonrisa suave mientras decía: "Así que esto es lo que ustedes dos han estado haciendo. Nos preguntamos por qué se perdieron el desayuno, especialmente teniendo en cuenta la nueva presencia que sentimos. Pero parece que ustedes dos han participado de alguna fruta prohibida.

A pesar de la falta de recriminación en la voz de Mikoto, sin mencionar que sabía que al llevar una marca de zorro, los amantes de su hijo se darían cuenta tarde o temprano de que se había unido a sus filas. Kushina se sintió bastante cohibida al ser atrapada en el acto. Algo que era fácil de escuchar en su voz cuando dijo: "Miko ... yo ... yo puedo ..."

"No hay necesidad de explicar", dijo el Uchiha entrando en la habitación. "He probado la misma fruta que tú. Sé que debe haber sido difícil resistir tanto tiempo como tú lo hiciste. Kushina se relajó por las palabras de su amiga, pero se sorprendió cuando agregó mientras abría el cajón de la mesita de noche junto a la cama, "Además, Ino no se habría tomado la molestia de juntarlos a ambos si hubiera causado problemas dentro de la Familia. "

Naruto se rió entre dientes haciendo que su madre lo mirara mientras Mikoto sacaba el consolador naranja que había vuelto a poner después de que su hijo lo descubriera. "A eso se refería cuando mamá había preparado algo especial para mí. De alguna manera sabía que la interrumpiría usando ese juguete que había hecho.

Mikoto sonrió antes de tomar el consolador y luego comenzó a lamer el final. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Kushina, que se sonrojó cuando el Uchiha gimió al imaginar el último lugar donde sabía que había sido usado. Pasó la lengua por la cabeza y luego la giró para mirar a Kushina para revelar el sello con el que había sido marcado y que se desvaneció segundos después. Respondiendo a la pregunta no formulada que apareció en los ojos de Uzumaki, explicó: "Ese sello le hizo saber a Ino cada vez que usabas su juguete, y tuvo el beneficio adicional de amortiguar cualquier sonido que alguien pudiera hacer al regresar a casa".

Eso ... eso ... "Kushina dijo sonando cruzada mientras luchaba por encontrar las palabras. Sin embargo, al darse cuenta de que, de no haber sido por el Yamanaka, habría estado sufriendo durante semanas, meses o incluso años antes de que finalmente sucumbiera a sus deseos y terminara con un sonido agradecido: "Joven deliciosamente traviesa".

Mikoto se sentó junto a su amiga y dijo: "De hecho, y yo estoy muy agradecida de que lo haya hecho".

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Kushina mientras Mikoto se inclinaba más cerca de ella.

Comenzando en su pecho y trazando ligeramente la uña de su dedo índice hasta la garganta de la pelirroja, la Uchiha lo detuvo debajo de la barbilla antes de responder con su propia pregunta: "Bueno, ¿recuerdas cómo solíamos practicar besarnos en nuestras habitaciones?" Cuando Kushina asintió, Mikoto se inclinó hacia adelante y se detuvo con los labios a centímetros de sus amigos mientras decía: "Bueno, a veces después, fantaseaba sobre cómo habría sido si nuestra práctica hubiera progresado más. Ahora finalmente encontraré la respuesta.

Dicho esto, Mikoto selló sus labios con los de Kushina como solía hacerlo cuando eran genin. Los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron de par en par, pero se relajaron en el beso hasta el punto de que al sentir la lengua de Uchiha sondear la entrada, ella abrió rápidamente sus labios. Naruto chamuscó la vista de su madre y su mejor amiga besándose acaloradamente en su cerebro. Aunque ciertamente había visto a dos mujeres hacerlo antes, no pudo evitar sentir que había algo mágico al respecto esta vez. Sospechaba que estaba escuchando la historia de fondo que su madre y Mikoto solían hacer cuando eran más jóvenes.

La polla de Naruto que no se había marchitado en lo más mínimo por la interrupción de Mikoto encontró una nueva palanca de dureza cuando la mujer de cabello negro comenzó a guiar a su madre sobre su espalda. Las cabezas de las dos mujeres señalaban hacia el pie de la cama, lo que le daba a Naruto una vista maravillosa del Uchiha que se extendía entre las piernas de su madre para comenzar a frotar su coño. Kushina gimió en el beso, que Mikoto terminó mientras empujaba su dedo en el quim de Uzumaki. Al encontrar el interior de su amiga todavía resbaladizo con la semilla de su amante, extrajo el dedo y sosteniéndolo entre ellos dijo: "Ustedes dos deben haber estado en eso toda la noche".

Kushina agarró la mano de Mikoto antes de chupar el dedo y gemir por el sabor combinado de Naruto y ella. El coño de Mikoto se inundó por la mirada de pura lujuria que transmitían los ojos de la pelirroja mientras chupaba y pasaba la lengua por el dedo cubierto de esperma. Sacando su dedo de los labios de Kushina, preguntó: "¿Cómo te hace sentir chupar la semilla que tu propio hijo depositó dentro de ti del dedo de tu mejor amigo?"

"Cachonda", respondió Kushina sin aliento mientras sellaba los labios con los de Mikoto. Las dos mujeres se retorcieron una contra la otra mientras sus manos exploraban el cuerpo de la otra. Cuando se separaron para tomar aire, la Uchiha comenzó a besar la garganta y el pecho de Kushina, deteniéndose el tiempo suficiente para provocar los pezones de la pelirroja antes de besar su estómago.

Naruto observó ansiosamente cómo las caderas de Mikoto se elevaban en el aire mientras ella trabajaba la parte superior de su cuerpo con la de su madre. Esto tuvo el efecto de causar que la bata corta que ella usaba levantara sus caderas y expuso su empapado coño a su mirada hambrienta. Sus ojos se apartaron de los relucientes labios inferiores de Mikoto mientras la veía extender el coño de su madre para comenzar a mover su lengua contra el clítoris de su madre.

La polla de Naruto se sacudió por el gemido de su madre cuando Mikoto comenzó a explorar ansiosamente sus profundidades en busca de la semilla que había plantado dentro de su amiga. Se agachó y lentamente comenzó a acariciar su polla, pero se detuvo cuando Mikoto sacó sus labios del coño de su madre y extendió su coño, dijo: "Nada de eso ahora, especialmente cuando mi coño está tan húmedo y ansioso por tenerte dentro".

Naruto sonrió cuando se puso de rodillas detrás de la mujer de cabello negro y se inclinó hacia adelante para comenzar a lamer su arrebato. La Uchiha gimió mientras volvía su atención a usar su boca para complacer el coño de su amiga mientras el hijo de la pelirroja le hacía lo mismo. Sintió que su anticipación aumentaba cuando Naruto se apartó y colocó sus rodillas en la parte exterior de sus piernas mientras se preparaba para entrar frotando la cabeza de su miembro contra su raja. Sacó la cara de entre las piernas abiertas de Kushina y gritó cuando Naruto empujó su polla dentro de ella. Su grito fue amortiguado por Kushina cuando se sentó y ahuecó su rostro para poder besarla.

Cuando sus labios se separaron, la pelirroja miró la cara de Mikoto, que solo mostró su satisfacción por estar llena de la polla de Naruto, así que dijo: "Mi miel es increíble, ¿no?"

Mikoto gimió, "Mmmm, sabes que lo es. Apenas ... apenas sabía qué sexo era hasta él.

Kushina asintió, recordando todas las veces que sabía que Mikoto había estado frustrada por la falta de esfuerzo que su esposo había puesto en su vida amorosa. Después de todo, el matrimonio de Mikoto había sido arreglado desde el día en que ella había nacido. Algo que Kushina había sospechado que tanto Mikoto como Fugaku habían resentido, pero que finalmente había logrado, ya que tendía a ser la práctica habitual de los Uchiha para garantizar la fuerza del Sharingan. Se había determinado antes de que ella emergiera del útero que Mikoto sería una buena combinación genética con Fugaku, un hecho corroborado por el nacimiento de Itachi. Pero aunque ambos habían amado a los hijos de su unión, tanto Fugaku como Mikoto nunca habían crecido más allá del estado comercial que había sido la base de su relación.

Kushina se olvidó de tales asuntos cuando su amiga se zambulló entre sus piernas y comenzó a masticar su arranque. La pelirroja Uzumaki cayó hacia atrás gimiendo el nombre de la Uchiha mientras su hijo continuaba perforando su eje dentro y fuera del quim de la mujer de cabello negro. Kushina enterró sus manos en las cerraduras oscuras de Mikoto y comenzó a moler su manguito en la boca de la mujer.

Los gemidos amortiguados de Mikoto aumentaron como resultado de que Naruto deslizó sus manos desde sus caderas y subió por su estómago debajo de su bata para agarrar sus senos colgantes. Estrujándolos, le pellizcó los pezones haciendo que el coño de la mujer se apoyara en su eje, lo que a su vez gimió. Inclinándose hacia adelante, acercó sus labios al oído de Mikoto para susurrar: "Haz que mi madre se corra para que pueda llenarte con tu recompensa".

Mikoto gimió su acuerdo desesperadamente deseando sentir su útero lleno con el esperma de su amante. Las manos de Naruto corrieron por el cuerpo de Mikoto para pasar sobre sus caderas antes de comenzar a apretar y acariciar las mejillas de su trasero. Él gimió mientras resistía el deseo de plantar su semen profundamente dentro del Uchiha. Sin embargo, también deseando ver a su madre correrse por el cunnilingus de su amiga, se contuvo haciendo que sus gemidos se volvieran tensos ya que la necesidad de liberación se volvió casi abrumadora. Como tal, cuando su madre lloró, "Oh ... oh Miko ... ¡Oh, mierda ... soy Cummmminngg! Naruto enterró su eje en su amante hasta la empuñadura para arrojar su semilla en su útero.

Mikoto sacó la boca del coño de Kushina para soltar un grito cuando llegó al clímax del líquido espeso y cálido con el que la rubia Uzumaki la inundó. Naruto envolvió un brazo alrededor de su torso tirando de ella contra su pecho y silenció su grito besándola.

Sintió que su ansia saciada regresaba instantáneamente mientras saboreaba a su madre en los labios de la mujer de cabello negro. Aún así, sabía que necesitaba abandonar el paraíso que era su habitación y las dos mujeres compartiendo su cama para atender sus deberes. Como tal, una vez que sintió que el cuerpo de Mikoto se relajaba, extrajo su polla del Uchiha para decirles a sus amantes que tenía que irse. Sin embargo, incluso antes de que abriera la boca, fue abordado de nuevo en la cama y gimió cuando una lengua comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la cabeza de su todavía sensible polla.

Él gimió antes de mirar hacia abajo para ver los ojos violetas de su madre mirándolo mientras ella comenzaba a mover la cabeza hacia atrás y hacia adelante mientras chupaba su longitud. Dejándolo escapar de sus labios, no tuvo un momento de alivio mientras su madre sostenía su polla hacia Mikoto, quien también comenzó a trabajar su boca sobre su virilidad. Su madre le sonrió y le dijo: "Cariño, realmente voy a tener que poner los pies en el suelo e insistir en que no salgas de esta cama hasta que Miko y yo nos hayamos ocupado de esta hinchazón".

Mikoto sonrió mientras se alejaba permitiendo que Kushina volviera a tomar su polla en su boca antes de decir: "Eres tan afortunada de tener una madre tan amable y amorosa". Todo lo que Naruto pudo hacer fue asentir con la cabeza antes de cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de los sentimientos que lo atravesaban mientras su madre chupaba su polla con diligencia. Sin embargo, cuando se abrió paso para Mikoto y la lengua del Uchiha comenzó a unirse a la de ella al viajar sobre su polla mientras lo miraban lujuriosamente a los ojos, Naruto tuvo la sensación de que le estaría ofreciendo a su equipo una excusa como Kakashi por llegar tarde, ya que dudaba su polla se marchitaría pronto.

"Supongo que entonces estás empeñando mi entrenamiento en Haku".

Naruto se giró para mirar a Kiba mientras los dos caminaban por el camino que se alejaba del campo de entrenamiento que habían estado usando después de que él se unió a ellos para entrenar con su equipo, lo cual también había llegado muy tarde. Supuso que podía ver parcialmente de dónde venía Kiba, ya que había terminado viendo cómo el Inuzuka se había salvado con Haku y después de teletransportarla de regreso a la mansión, había regresado y podía sentir que Kiba tenía algo en mente. Suponiendo que el chunin sabía que perdería la oportunidad después de llegar a la aldea, Naruto pensó que acababa de soltar sus pensamientos sin considerar cómo sonaría. El Uzumaki no se enojó demasiado, pero dijo un poco distante: "Lo siento, pero si no me equivoco, esa mujer con la que te empeñé solo pasó la última hora enseñándote".

"Entonces, ¿qué estás diciendo? No valgo tu tiempo", dijo Kiba acaloradamente.

Naruto estaba a punto de responder en especie, pero se detuvo. Tomando un respiro tranquilizador, dijo: "Esa no es la razón por la que le he pedido a Haku que continúe con tu entrenamiento".

"¿Entonces que es eso?" Kiba preguntó molesto por su sensación de que Naruto consideraba que entrenarlo no era digno de sus esfuerzos.

"En verdad es porque creo que ella sería una mejor entrenadora para ti que yo". Al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de Kiba ante su admisión, continuó: "Después de reconstruir su base haciendo que vuelva a aprender el estilo de la academia. Rápidamente se hizo evidente para mí que no había muchos lugares a los que pudiera llevarte en tu búsqueda para fortalecerte ".

"¿Qué quieres decir? En este momento, Haku me está haciendo entrenar para aumentar mi velocidad y aprender kenjutsu. Por lo que he visto, tu velocidad supera a la de ella, entonces, ¿por qué sientes que es una mejor maestra que tú?

Naruto suspiró antes de admitir: "Porque ella alcanzó esas velocidades a través de sus propios esfuerzos, mientras que el mío es un subproducto de recibir y absorber el chakra Bijuu de la forma original de Kiyomi". No puedo ayudarte a ser más rápido cuando para mí fue literalmente un momento en que tenía una velocidad ligeramente superior a la media y al siguiente podía despejar un campo de entrenamiento en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ".

Kiba se rió entre dientes mientras bromeaba: "Ah, las dificultades de nacer especiales". Naruto también se rió de buena gana y aunque sintió que podía señalar cómo antes había visto la naturaleza única de su nacimiento como una maldición, sin embargo, a pesar de todo, consideró que era mejor centrarse en cómo bueno fue ser él actualmente. "De todos modos", dijo el Inuzuka mientras las risas se calmaban, "¿Por qué no me pediste que te entrenara al estilo Inuzuka hoy?"

Naruto se encogió de hombros y dijo: "Eso es porque siento que ya lo he dominado en el grado que necesitaba".

La boca de Kiba se cayó mientras luchaba por encontrar las palabras por un momento antes de decir: "Pero solo entrenamos en eso durante aproximadamente una semana".

"En este punto aprendí todos los conceptos básicos y luego apliqué un poco de entrenamiento de clones de sombra para que yo fuera lo suficientemente competente como para usarlo en una pelea. No es que haya muchos enemigos si es necesario que lo use ", dijo Naruto, encontrando divertida la boca abierta de Kiba. Encogiéndose de hombros, dijo: "Un método de entrenamiento súper rápido es solo una de esas cosas difíciles que aquellos de nosotros nacidos especiales aprendemos a soportar".

"Supongo que entré en ese", dijo Kiba con una sonrisa irónica.

"Yo diría que sí", respondió Naruto usando uno similar.

Después de un momento, el Inuzuka sacudió la cabeza antes de decir: "Bastardo, realmente me molesta cuánto has mejorado desde la academia".

"Bueno, para ser sincero, se lo debo mucho a mi familia", dijo Naruto cruzando las manos detrás de la cabeza mientras continuaban caminando. "Estar a la cabeza realmente me obligó a priorizar lo que era importante para mí".

"¿Es por eso que renunciaste a Sasuke?" Kiba se pateó mentalmente cuando notó que Naruto se estremecía por la declaración que tan rápidamente dijo: "Lo siento ... eso fue insensible de mi parte".

"No, no lo fue", dijo Naruto después de un momento, "Además, es cierto en una forma de hablar. Una parte de mí todavía quiere creer que Sasuke puede ser salvado de lo que se ha convertido ". La cara de Kiba se contorsionó en una máscara de incredulidad, lo que provocó que Uzumaki dijera: "Es difícil de expresar con palabras, pero siento que lo he abandonado".

"Lo abandonó", dijo Kiba con incredulidad, "El hijo de puta intentó matarte la última vez que se enfrentaron. Sin mencionar la mierda por la que pasamos tratando de evitar que se fuera para unirse a una aldea dirigida por un hombre que había hecho la destrucción de Konoha como una de las misiones de su vida ".

"Lo sé", admitió Naruto, aunque no tan a regañadientes como lo habría hecho en el pasado. "Aún así, algunas de las mujeres con las que estoy trabajaban para Orochimaru". Al ver que Kiba estaba a punto de bombardearlo con contrapuntos, levantó la mano para detenerlo antes de agregar: "Pero, me di cuenta de que es bastante engreído de mi parte pensar que puedo obligar a Sasuke a cambiar. Él elige su camino voluntariamente y, en cierto nivel, debo reconocer que él cree en el camino que ha elegido tanto como yo creo en el que yo tengo. Llegué a esa conclusión cuando lo vi intentar derribar a Mikoto. Al verlo intentar matar a alguien que debería haber sido feliz de tener en su vida ... Tenía que reconocer que la persona que esperaba regresar a Konoha había cambiado y se había convertido en alguien casi irreconocible para mí. Usó a Karin para encontrar a su hermano y luego la descartó porque ella se quedó atrás. Él intercambió sus sentimientos al igual que lo hizo con el primo del Daimyo Naho del Fuego para usar su casa de verano como base de operaciones después de que intentara secuestrar a Killer Bee ".

Kiba se encogió de hombros antes de responder: "Mira, no tienes que convencerme de que es un bastardo. Su egoísmo casi me cuesta, Akamaru. Una sonrisa divertida y conspiradora apareció en su rostro cuando dijo: "Por cierto, no pude evitar notar que sonaba bastante protector con su madre. Sin mencionar que Haku parecía impresionado de que solo una mujer en tu casa no estuviera unida a ti ... "Kiba hizo una pausa por un momento antes de soltar en voz alta:" Mierda, ¿también te acostaste con Kurenai-sensei? "

Naruto hizo una mueca al escuchar el volumen antes de volverse hacia Kiba para decirle: "¿Lo mantendrás bajo? Por el amor de Dios, no hagas que me arrepienta de no haber dejado que Kiyomi o Ino borren tus recuerdos.

"¿Qué, pueden hacer eso?"

"¿Quieres averiguarlo?"

Kiba bajó el tono antes de decir: "Lo siento, es solo que ... ¿cómo pudiste acostarte con ella sin siquiera decirme?"

"No es que necesite aclararlo contigo", dijo Naruto. Suspiró mentalmente al pensar que recibiría otro fuerte estallido que explicó tan rápidamente: "Y para que conste, no he tomado a Kurenai como amante".

"Huh ... pero si lo que Haku dijo es ..." Naruto vio que la luz se apagaba detrás de los ojos de Kiba cuando se dio cuenta de que si Kurenai no era uno de los amantes de Naruto, eso significaba que la mujer que había descontado automáticamente era. Afortunadamente, tuvo la presencia de la mente para mirar a su alrededor y mantener su tono tranquilo mientras decía: "Te follaste a tu madre".

"Sí, ella es una de mis amantes ahora", dijo Naruto con orgullo. Kiba silbó, lo que provocó que Uzumaki preguntara: "¿Qué?"

"No lo sé hombre", dijo Kiba honestamente, "Me parece un poco extraño lo genial que lo estás jugando. Eso no es exactamente normal ".

Naruto se encogió de hombros, "Mi vida nunca ha sido exactamente normal. ¿Por qué mi vida amorosa debería ser diferente?

"Aún así", se detuvo Kiba antes de encogerse de hombros y dijo: "A la mierda, si tú y tus chicas son geniales, ¿quién soy yo para entrometerme?"

"Gracias", dijo Naruto genuinamente.

Sin embargo, después de un momento, el Inuzuka preguntó: "Si vas a tomar incluso a tu madre como amante, ¿eso significa que también planeas seducir a Kurenai?"

Naruto reflexionó sobre el asunto, aunque en realidad no había cambiado de opinión sobre el asunto. Pero al enterarse de que Ino básicamente había puesto en marcha la trama que lo había llevado a ver a su madre como una amante potencial, respondió: "Realmente no había planeado eso. Pero dicho esto, tampoco puedo descartar la posibilidad ".

"¿Qué significa eso?" Dijo Kiba confundido. "O la quieres para tu harén o no".

Naruto resopló mientras respondía: "Uno pensaría que es así, pero para mí eso no es del todo cierto". Al ver la incredulidad de Kiba mientras se acercaban al pueblo, Uzumaki explicó: "Mira cómo terminé con Ku ... mi madre, por ejemplo. Aunque reconocí que mi madre era hermosa, apasionada y cariñosa. Realmente no se me ocurrió que ella también era una mujer con necesidades ".

Por supuesto que no, ella es tu madre. Kiba casi se arrepintió de su declaración cuando vio la sonrisa divertida en el rostro de Naruto que le dijo que el rubio estaba considerando señalar que también era el amante de su madre. Golpeándolo, él dijo: "Ni siquiera te molestes, me doy cuenta de que estás en una relación con mi madre y puedo ver a dónde vas. Pero si no viste a tu madre como una mujer de la misma manera que has visto a otros, ¿cómo terminaste golpeándola?

Naruto frunció el ceño cuando dijo: "Es más profundo que yo solo durmiendo con ella".

"Claro, lo sé", dijo Kiba despectivamente, "pero no me estoy enfocando en eso. Me pregunto cómo su punto de no ver a su madre como una amante potencial, se relaciona con el hecho de que no atacar a Kurenai-sensei significa que ella podría saltar a su cama de alguna manera está fuera de su control ".

"Oh, claro", dijo el Uzumaki antes de volver a la pista. "Creo que la mejor manera de explicarlo es que me vi obligado a enfrentar el hecho de que mi madre era una mujer con necesidades y quería que Ino las satisficiera".

"Ino", dijo Kiba incrédula teniendo dificultades para imaginar a la kunoichi de Yamanaka que se había obsesionado con Sasuke hasta el punto de haber desechado amistades como alguien que invitaría a otras mujeres a la cama que compartía con Uzumaki. Sin embargo, se vio obligado a admitir que había pasado un tiempo desde que había interactuado con la kunoichi y, por los cambios que había visto en su madre, entendió que había algo especial en Naruto que causaba que las mujeres lo atrajeran. Aun así, le resultaba bastante difícil creer que a menudo eran las propias mujeres las que empujaban a otros a su órbita.

Naruto al escuchar la incredulidad mostró una sonrisa divertida cuando dijo: "Sé que es difícil de creer. A veces me resulta extraño, pero en este caso sé qué es lo que Ino espera lograr ".

"¿Cual es?"

"Un lugar donde es libre de estar conmigo como amante", respondió Naruto. Explicando aún más, declaró: "He preguntado a muchos de mis amantes y, en última instancia, esperamos construir un mundo donde podamos vivir juntos felizmente. Sin embargo, la triste verdad es que es posible que nunca podamos presentarnos para admitir los lazos que compartimos con el mundo ... al menos no por mucho tiempo ".

"¿Por qué no?", Preguntó Kiba, "quiero decir que me enteré y ..."

"Enloqueció", dijo Naruto en algún lugar entre bromas y seriedad.

Kiba se sonrojó un poco de vergüenza por sus acciones mientras admitía: "Está bien, tal vez no soy el mejor ejemplo que podrías usar".

"Eso lo está poniendo suavemente", dijo Naruto riendo mientras Kiba se molestaba por sus burlas. Poniéndose serio, continuó, "Pero la verdad es que tu respuesta es una que creo que sería la norma. Hasta ahora hemos tenido bastante suerte en que los pocos que conocen nuestro secreto parecen dispuestos a guardarlo. Sin embargo, imagínense si el Raikage descubre que Mabui, su asistente, no solo me está brindando información, sino que también presenta información que ella le entrega de una manera que lo influencia a tomar decisiones beneficiosas para nuestros objetivos ".

"Lo haces sonar como si estuvieras manipulando gente", dijo Kiba preocupado.

"Estamos en un sentido", dijo gravemente Naruto, "Somos la fuerza que actúa detrás de escena tratando de guiar a los pueblos y países hacia un camino de paz. Sin embargo, no importa cuán noble sea el objetivo final, las personas nunca están felices de descubrir que han sido influenciadas sin su conocimiento. Así que imagínense si el mundo descubre que detrás de escena ha habido un grupo haciendo exactamente eso ".

Kiba pensó seriamente el asunto por un momento antes de responder: "Creo que rechazarían los resultados finales de esa manipulación, sin importar cuán bueno haya resultado".

"Creo que la mayoría lo haría", dijo Naruto con un toque de melancolía. "Debido a eso, incluso si alcanzamos nuestra ambición, mis amantes y yo nunca podremos presentarnos y ..."

"Y debido a eso, Ino está influenciando a los que están dentro de tu hogar para que se conviertan en tus amantes, de modo que al menos pueda estar contigo como una familia". Cuando Naruto asintió, el Inuzuka preguntó: "Pero pensé que tenías esa área subterránea para tales ocasiones".

"El Den es un lugar así", respondió Naruto, "Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, mientras Kurenai no conozca nuestro secreto, mis amantes y yo tenemos que fingir que somos solo amigos. Tener que jugar para creer mientras disfruta de la cena o simplemente caminar por los pasillos hace que el Hidden Eddy Inn sea menos del hogar en el que estaba destinado. Hay una vibra diferente cuando es solo el regalo de mi familia que cuando una persona que no es parte de ella está cerca. Ino simplemente no quiere fingir más cuando está en lo que ve como su hogar ".

Kiba no estaba seguro de lo cómodo que estaba con la idea de que en algún momento su maestro pudiera unirse a la familia de Naruto. Particularmente, ya que parecía que si lo hiciera, sería simplemente para que Ino pudiera salirse con la suya y le preguntó: "Pero, ¿cómo puedes decir que no estás interesado en ella, pero luego da la vuelta y dime que te gustaría?" si ella se convirtió en tu amante ".

"No te confundas Kiba," dijo Naruto rápidamente. "Hay una diferencia entre acostarse con ella y estar interesado en ella".

"Yo sé eso."

"¿Vos si?"

"Sí", dijo Kiba sinceramente. Pero un momento después explicó: "Es solo que suenas un poco indiferente al respecto".

"No quiero ser", dijo Naruto, "pero como mencioné, no he hecho planes con respecto a Kurenai. En este momento, tengo un montón de mierda corriendo por mi cabeza. Tengo mi próxima misión en The of Rice Paddies para tratar de encontrar una solución al aumento masivo en la actividad de los bandidos que está ocurriendo allí. Sin mencionar que parece que alguien ha replicado la armadura Chakra que Snow desarrolló mientras Doto estaba a cargo. Además, hay preguntas persistentes sobre qué hace exactamente Tobi mientras intenta recuperarse del daño que le hicimos a sus planes, o qué tramas están representando personas como Kabuto. Eso ni siquiera abarca todas las otras cosas que he aprendido y en las que podría tener que involucrarme en algún momento ".

"¿Cosas como qué?"

"Al igual que este culto que ha surgido gracias en parte al Kyuubi Negro", respondió Naruto. "Kiyomi parece bastante segura de que hay algo más que un grupo de personas tratando de encontrar respuestas a partir de la aparición de un nuevo Bijuu".

Kiba odiaba admitirlo, pero tenía dificultades para ver a Naruto como el tonto que había estado en la academia. Además, verlo preocuparse por las preocupaciones de que ni siquiera sabía que existía obligó a Kiba a admitir que si su maestra elegía a Naruto como amante, ella estaría en buenas manos. Con la esperanza de demostrar que sus propios amantes habían elegido a alguien tan respetuoso como para ayudar a un amigo, preguntó: "¿Cómo puedo ayudar?"

Naruto regresó al presente mientras dejaba que sus preocupaciones sobre el futuro se desvanecieran y respondió: "Lo aprecio, pero ..."

"¿Estás diciendo que no puedo recibir ninguna ayuda?"

"No, es solo que no estaría seguro de cómo pudiste y no estoy seguro de que valga la pena ..."

"¿Qué tal si me dejas decidir en qué me vale involucrarme?" Kiba dijo que apreciaba que Naruto intentara protegerlo de las mayores preocupaciones a las que su ambición lo había expuesto. Pero sabía que hacer la vista gorda para vivir en la ignorancia no iba a hacer que él o sus compañeros estuvieran más seguros.

Naruto sonrió antes de decir con un encogimiento de hombros, "Bien, pero no vengas a llorar si vienes a arrepentirte. Dile a tu madre y a tu hermana que quieres acompañarlas a la reunión de mañana.

Al llegar a la parte de la aldea donde irían por caminos separados, Naruto giró por su calle y lo saludó por encima del hombro. Kiba se demoró un momento mientras se preguntaba qué efecto tendría en él entrar en los eventos más grandes que suceden en el mundo y, en última instancia, si sería capaz de asumir la responsabilidad tan bien como Naruto. Sin embargo, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que Naruto no lo estaba haciendo solo, por lo que sabía con la ayuda de sus compañeros que demostraría ser igual a la tarea.

Yuugao apareció en el sello de teletransportación junto con Ibiki. Los dos habían usado el sello en su oficina que solo apareció cuando fue activado por una mujer con una marca de zorro. Saliendo de ella, entró en el salón principal de la Guarida con el jounin justo detrás de ella. Disminuyó la velocidad un momento mientras observaba sus alrededores antes de decir: "Así que esta es la pequeña Guarida del libertinaje que Naruto ha establecido para sí mismo".

"Es mucho más que eso", respondió Yuugao brevemente antes de moverse rápidamente hacia la sala de guerra.

El hombre con cicatrices frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que últimamente el capitán de Anbu parecía bastante tenso, sin mencionar que había sido bastante feroz en su búsqueda de pistas para aprender más sobre la enorme organización en la sombra que administraba el sistema de recompensas que la mayoría de los delincuentes solían tener personas. querían muertos eliminados. Desafortunadamente, después de meses de cerrar las agencias de recolección de recompensas ubicadas en todo Fire Country y pocas fuera de él, no estaba más cerca de nada remotamente concreto en términos de cómo se colocaron las recompensas y cómo se gestionó la organización detrás de ellas. Ibiki sabía la razón por la cual su actitud era tan feroz últimamente, ya que Naruto siendo capturado durante el incidente en Vegetable obviamente había asustado a la mujer. La especial Jounin dudaba que la mujer de cabello morado se diera cuenta de lo mucho que había cuidado de los Uzumaki. y como tal probablemente no pudo ver cuánto se debieron sus acciones recientes a esos sentimientos. Pero Ibiki lo hizo, principalmente a través de los hombres maltratados que ella terminó enviando su camino para interrogarlo. A menudo, todo lo que se necesitaba para aflojar la lengua de los hombres era amenazarlos con que él le diera a Yuugao cinco minutos a solas con los hombres, donde ella sería libre de emplear los métodos que quisiera. Aún así, a pesar de la efectividad del método, lamentablemente ninguno de los oficiales de la Colección Bounty que habían interrogado parecía poseer algo remotamente útil. A menudo, todo lo que se necesitaba para aflojar la lengua de los hombres era amenazarlos con que él le diera a Yuugao cinco minutos a solas con los hombres, donde ella sería libre de emplear los métodos que quisiera. Aún así, a pesar de la efectividad del método, lamentablemente ninguno de los oficiales de la Colección Bounty que habían interrogado parecía poseer algo remotamente útil. A menudo, todo lo que se necesitaba para aflojar la lengua de los hombres era amenazarlos con que él le diera a Yuugao cinco minutos a solas con los hombres, donde ella sería libre de emplear los métodos que quisiera. Aún así, a pesar de la efectividad del método, lamentablemente ninguno de los oficiales de la Colección Bounty que habían interrogado parecía poseer algo remotamente útil.

En cambio, lo que habían aprendido era suficiente para que incluso él se sintiera un poco nervioso. Las oficinas de cobranza tampoco tenían idea de dónde provenían las recompensas. En cambio, cada mes se enviaría un nuevo libro de la muerte, como los llamaban los trabajadores de la colección, a los distintos lugares. En el interior habría nuevas recompensas que se habían colocado, así como actualizaciones sobre las antiguas que aún no se habían recogido. También se detallaría en su interior qué criterios deben cumplirse para que se pague una recompensa. Entonces era el trabajo de estas sucursales dar a conocer las nuevas ofertas y cómo reunirlas.

En la superficie parecía que funcionaba de manera similar a la mayoría de las organizaciones criminales o incluso militares, con varias tareas necesarias para ejecutar la operación compartimentada para evitar que las cosas caigan en desorden si se saca una oficina. Sin embargo, lo que fue realmente impresionante sobre el grupo que ejecuta el sistema Bounty fue que no parecía haber ningún vínculo que condujera más adelante en la cadena. Sin embargo, una cosa que habían aprendido era que cada oficina parecía ser una franquicia criminal independiente por sí misma, casi como si fueran una cadena de restaurantes. Sin embargo, a diferencia de una cadena de restaurantes donde una persona podría retroceder en la forma en que la corporación más grande apoyaba cada franquicia. Sin embargo, en este caso, los hilos que unían las oficinas, no solo con el dinero necesario para pagar las diversas recompensas, pero la gente que colocaba las recompensas aún permanecía obstinadamente sin descubrir. Para Ibiki, esto parecía sugerir que el grupo detrás de él era una de dos cosas. El primero sería una pequeña banda de delincuentes muy unida y, por lo tanto, limitaría fácilmente la cantidad de información que publican para que personas como Yuugao y él puedan rastrear. O bien, era un grupo extremadamente grande que era tremendamente bueno para esconderse, casi como las sociedades secretas que inventaron los teóricos de la conspiración y vincularon todo, desde robos aleatorios que creían que en realidad eran crímenes de mucha mayor importancia, o creían que estaban detrás de varios asesinatos políticos El primero sería una pequeña banda de delincuentes muy unida y, por lo tanto, limitaría fácilmente la cantidad de información que publican para que personas como Yuugao y él puedan rastrear. O bien, era un grupo extremadamente grande que era tremendamente bueno para esconderse, casi como las sociedades secretas que inventaron los teóricos de la conspiración y vincularon todo, desde robos aleatorios que creían que en realidad eran crímenes de mucha mayor importancia, o creían que estaban detrás de varios asesinatos políticos El primero sería una pequeña banda de delincuentes muy unida y, por lo tanto, limitaría fácilmente la cantidad de información que publicaban para que personas como Yuugao y él rastrearan. O bien, era un grupo extremadamente grande que era tremendamente bueno para esconderse, casi como las sociedades secretas que inventaron los teóricos de la conspiración y vincularon todo, desde robos al azar que creían que en realidad eran crímenes de mucha mayor importancia, o creían que estaban detrás de varios asesinatos políticos

Naturalmente, su conocimiento del harén de Naruto y sus acciones obligaron a Ibiki a darse cuenta de que tales cosas eran posibles. Con ese fin, había estado buscando en tales grupos y creía que si uno estaba detrás del Sistema de recompensas sería un grupo conocido como el Cabal de las Sombras. Por lo que Ibiki había podido aprender, el Cabal Caballero de la Sombra era un grupo compuesto por criminales, pero en un orden más grande que cualquier cosa que aún no había encontrado antes. Se decía que sus miembros iban desde figuras políticas corruptas hasta los jefes de incluso aldeas shinobi. Se decía que incluso grandes grupos criminales como Shadowloo estaban bajo su influencia, si no su control directo. Con ese fin, Ibiki creía que si existía el Caballo de las Sombras, entonces funcionaban como una especie de facilitador criminal que proporcionaba los servicios que los grupos criminales necesitaban para ayudar a garantizar que sus propias operaciones funcionaran sin problemas.

Por ejemplo, el Sistema de recompensas permitió a estos grupos eliminar las amenazas a sus organizaciones, como los fiscales que perseguían a miembros de alto rango, sin temor a represalias. Después de todo, si no se pudiera probar que una persona había sido asesinada por asesinato. O incluso si pudiera, pero no se podía probar que la persona sospechosa de haberlo cometido estaba detrás del crimen, ya que no había ningún rastro de dinero para seguir, entonces no había forma de determinar la culpabilidad de la persona. Sin embargo, eso dejó muchas preguntas para Ibiki, ya que, según su experiencia, cuando la presionaron, la mayoría de los delincuentes abandonaron el fantasma para salvarse. Eso en sí mismo debería haber brindado algunas oportunidades para exponer la red, pero la ausencia total de tales revelaciones realmente lo asustó. Significaba que Shadow Cabal era tan bueno para esconderse que, a lo largo de la historia, la mayoría de sus miembros que poseían información relevante nunca habían sido atrapados o, incluso si lo habían hecho, nunca dejaron escapar ni un susurro de información sobre el grupo. Por supuesto, dado que ese era el caso, Ibiki se había visto obligado a preguntar cómo había oído la gente del Caballo de las Sombras en primer lugar, pero finalmente tuvo que admitir que los rumores y cosas que había rastreado hasta ahora eran solo eso.

Yuugao lo sacó de sus pensamientos cuando ella preguntó: "¿Hemos aprendido algo de valor sobre quién suministró al acosador la armadura de Chakra?"

"No sé", respondió Ibiki, "entendí que iba a ser uno de los temas en discusión".

"Ya veo," dijo Yuugao dejando aparecer un destello de preocupación.

"¿Está todo bien?" Ibiki preguntó preocupado por la mujer, ya que sabía lo difícil que había sido para ella la muerte de su amante anterior.

"No, y no lo serán hasta que encuentre a los bastardos que contrataron a Sora para ir tras Naruto", respondió ella enojada.

Antes de que Ibiki pudiera responder, se detuvo frente a una puerta y, empujándola, entró. Ibiki se detuvo en la puerta por un momento sorprendido por algunos de los reunidos. Naturalmente, había esperado que Kiyomi y Tsunade estuvieran presentes, pero se sorprendió de que algunas mujeres que ni siquiera había considerado posibles intereses amorosos para el rubio Uzumaki también estaban allí.

Tomó asiento en la gran mesa redonda que albergaba no solo a Naruto y varios de sus amantes dentro de Konoha, sino también a miembros de alto rango de países fuera de ella. Tampoco eran solo mujeres atadas a Naruto, ya que también estaban presentes Kakashi, Gaara, Kiba y Hanare. Naruto se inclinó hacia adelante desde donde estaba sentado entre Tsunade y su madre para decir: "Me alegro de que todos puedan hacerlo". Todos hemos estado investigando algunos de los eventos recientes que han sucedido, así que creo que podría ser una buena idea comparar notas. ¿Alguien quiere comenzar las cosas?

Yuugao sorprendió a Ibiki cuando dijo enojada: "Sí, ¿puedes explicarme qué demonios está haciendo aquí?"

Ibiki dirigió su atención a la mujer de cabello marrón que estaba sentada al lado de Kiyomi. Podía sentir el deseo de Yuugao de atacar a la mujer, pero se desvaneció cuando Naruto dijo: "Kiyomi la trajo con la esperanza de que tal vez podría compartir algunas ideas sobre por qué estamos llegando a callejones sin salida en la búsqueda del ángulo de la oficina de recompensas con respecto a quién quiere mi cabeza."

Ibiki sintió que Yuugao se tensaba por la frustración ante el recordatorio de su fracaso, aunque se dio cuenta de que Naruto se había asegurado de hacerlo sentir como si fuera un obstáculo experimentado por el grupo y no por ningún miembro. Al comprender mejor por qué el hombre rubio era tan popular, la jounin especial se sentó y preguntó: "Supongo que tiene algo de experiencia en estos asuntos".

"Ella es la perra que estaba ayudando a Sora", dijo Yuugao manteniendo su mirada enojada en Fuka.

"Estaba bajo la impresión ..." Ibiki comenzó a mirar hacia Kushina, cuyo cuerpo había aprendido que pertenecía a uno del antiguo equipo de Sora antes de que Naruto implantara el espíritu de su madre en él, y como tal se había convertido en una réplica exacta de su antiguo. Se detuvo al recordar cómo uno de los miembros no fue mencionado en ninguno de los informes oficiales. "Ah, este es el misterioso invitado de la casa que mencionaste ... el que solía ser solo un montón de cabello".

Kiyomi asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "Ese es el. Pero antes de entrar en eso, creo que sería mejor comenzar con lo que Shiho aprendió, ya que ella ya tradujo la tableta que descubrí. Desafortunadamente no contenía ningún detalle sobre estos Descendientes de la Luna, pero dejaré que ella lo explique.

Shiho se puso de pie antes de hablar: "Afortunadamente, pude traducirlo tan rápido debido a investigaciones previas sobre los clanes de los que se habló en la tableta".

"Haces que parezca que hay más que solo Uchiha, y se está hablando de Senju al respecto", dijo Koharu sorprendido.

"De hecho," respondió Shiho emocionado, "Esta tableta también pertenece a la Hyuuga".

"De verdad", dijo Tsunade con interés, "aunque la rivalidad entre Hyuuga y Uchiha era bastante conocida. No estoy tan familiarizado con las interacciones pasadas de mi propio clan con ellos.

Shiho asintió rápidamente sintiéndose un poco como una profesora de historia mientras se movía a una pared donde había colgado fotos de la tableta para explicar ciertas partes de la historia que contaba. Pasando a uno, dijo ella. "No me sorprende. En el gran esquema de la era del clan en guerra y antes, el Hyuuga era un clan que rara vez interactuaba con otros ".

"Sí", dijo Mito, "Fue una gran sorpresa cuando acordaron aceptar la invitación de Hashirama para unirse a la aldea. Especialmente como uno de los pocos clanes a los que se puede decir que tuvieron una verdadera animosidad para ser los Uchiha ".

Shiho asintió, antes de usar un puntero para llamar la atención de todos sobre una foto que muestra la parte inferior de la tableta. Al reconocer un símbolo de yin-yang rodeado de kanji, declaró: "Creo que esta tableta cuenta la historia de esa animosidad. Además, este símbolo denota que el autor de esta tableta era miembro de Hyuuga cuando se llamaban a sí mismos el clan Hamura ".

"¿Qué?" Rangiku dijo haber nacido con la reunión hasta ese momento.

"¿Cuál es el significado de ese nombre?" Kakashi preguntó notando la reacción de Bijuu.

"Aparentemente era el nombre del hermano del Sabio de los Seis Senderos", respondió Shiho después de haber recibido la información del presente Bijuu cuando le había dado a Kiyomi su informe.

"¿Cómo extrañé eso la última vez?" Rangiku preguntó haber estado presente en el momento.

"Quizás la próxima vez deberías intentar mantenerte despierto," respondió Yoruichi divertido.

Rangiku estaba a punto de replicar, pero Kiyomi intervino diciendo: "Por favor, continúa Shiho".

El miembro del Departamento de Criptoanálisis de Konoha asintió antes de reanudar: "Gracias a los Bijuu, también sabemos que el clan Uchiha era descendiente de uno de los hijos del Sabio que se llamaba Indra. En este momento todavía se los llamaba realmente el clan Indra, mientras que los Senju ya habían adoptado el nombre que hoy conocemos ".

"¿Por qué?"

Shiho hizo caso omiso de la pregunta de su amante, pero al dar una teoría que sostenía dijo: "En la antigüedad, muchos de los clanes estaban compuestos por personas que seguían a un individuo en particular. Los seguidores de esa persona tomarían el nombre de pila de dicha persona ".

"Así que los primeros seguidores de Indra tomaron su nombre de pila como su apellido", dijo Naruto en comprensión. "Pero entonces, ¿por qué los Senju habrían cambiado la suya?"

"Típicamente", explicó Tsunade, "se debería a una gran calamidad que acabó con la mayoría de los miembros. Aquellos que luego se unieron probablemente tomarían el nombre de pila de la persona que mantuvo unido al grupo para simbolizar su nuevo comienzo. En cierto sentido, es lo contrario de lo que le sucedió a los Senju en el pueblo. Después de la fundación de Konoha, la mayoría de mi clan abandonó sus nombres para mezclarse con la población y vivir una convivencia pacífica. Los que lo conservaron, en cambio, siguieron el camino de mi abuelo de proteger el pueblo ". Centrándose en Shiho el Hokage declaró: "Supongo que por el hecho de que detalla una convergencia de tres clanes que pueden rastrear sus raíces hasta el Sabio significa que esta tableta no se trata de cómo se llevaban bien juntos".

"No, de hecho, esta tableta menciona varios otros clanes vinculados con el Sabio o su hermano", respondió Shiho. "De hecho, afirma que la mayoría de ellos fueron eliminados por el Clan Indra, aunque como lo demuestra la existencia de Sora puede haber habido algunos sobrevivientes".

"¿Por qué los antepasados de mi clan emprenderían una guerra para acabar con otros descendientes del Sabio o su familia?" Mikoto preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

"Desafortunadamente, no estoy seguro exactamente". Shiho dijo: "El autor de la tableta tenía varias teorías. Explica que el hombre del que su clan tomaría el nombre después de los eventos que describe comenzó una guerra contra todos aquellos que reclaman sangre al Sabio ".

"Espera, entonces estás diciendo que esta tableta representa la historia del propio Uchiha", dijo Mikoto sorprendido.

Shiho inclinó la cabeza antes de preguntar: "Tengo curiosidad, suenas bastante sorprendida por eso. ¿Tu clan no tenía ningún registro sobre él?

Mikoto sacudió la cabeza antes de explicar: "No, fue extraño, pero fue como si todos los rastros de su historia hubieran sido borrados".

"Entonces, ¿por qué el Uchiha tomaría su nombre?" Preguntó Naruto confundido.

"Probablemente como un medio para nunca olvidar cómo casi los arruinó, o como un acto de contrición por los horrores que cometió".

Mikoto se sorprendió cuando dijo: "Horrores".

Shiho asintió gravemente mientras explicaba: "Uchiha no solo trató de eliminar a todos los que estaban atados a sus antepasados a través de la sangre. Tomaría a las mujeres como esclavas para criarlas, y por los guerreros que derrotó ... "

Naruto notó que Shiho se estaba poniendo un poco verde, así que le preguntó preocupado: "¿Estás bien?"

"S ... sí", dijo Shiho sonando como si estuviera tratando de no vomitar. Tomando el control de sí misma, dijo: "El destino que esperaba a los guerreros fuertes que derrotó debía ser consumido por él".

"¿Estás diciendo que se los comió?" Exclamó Kiba.

Su amante Yuffie dijo rápidamente: "Eso es lo que significa ser consumido".

"Yo ... yo sé lo que significa", dijo Kiba molesto.

"Bueno, fue una gran palabra, así que solo quería decirte que tenías razón", respondió Yuffie con una sonrisa.

"Oye…"

Naruto interrumpió la respuesta de Kiba y dijo: "Hola, si quieren sentarse en la mesa de adultos deben comportarse". Obteniendo un par de disculpas de parte de los dos, Uzumaki sonrió antes de enfocarse en Shiho para preguntar: "Bien, ¿por qué demonios se los estaba comiendo?"

"Lenguaje de Naruto", dijo Kushina rápidamente.

"Lo siento", dijo Naruto rápidamente diciéndole a su madre que no estaba jugando.

Shiho sintió que la tensión de su revelación se desvanecía debido a la ligereza introducida y dijo: "Bueno, la teoría del autor creía que Uchiha estaba intentando desbloquear todo el poder del Sabio. En aquel entonces, algunas culturas creían que al consumir un enemigo heredarían su poder ".

"Entonces, ¿cómo fue detenido?" Koharu preguntó.

"Los clanes que sobrevivieron a su ataque se unieron e intentaron borrar al clan Indra de la faz de la tierra", respondió Shiho. "Obviamente fallaron, pero el clan que surgió se llamó Uchiha a partir de ese momento".

Tsunade asintió pero luego, mirando a Kiyomi, dijo: "Recuerdo que esperabas que la tableta estuviera de algún modo atada a la criatura Zetsu negra. No suena como si lo fuera ".

"Me temo que no", dijo Kiyomi con una nota de decepción. Indicando hacia la foto que representaba dónde había usado carbón para cubrir la mitad de la talla de un hombre de negro debido al borde elevado en el lado derecho, agregó: "Sin embargo, antes de que Uchiha comenzara su reinado de terror, resulta que él fue observado como un hombre de paz ".

"Considerando lo que hemos escuchado, ¿me resulta difícil de creer?" Yuugao declaró.

"Es cierto, parece bastante difícil de tragar", dijo Shiho interviniendo, "pero, aparentemente justo antes de su cambio de actitud, se enfermó repentinamente y, según la tableta, incluso pudo haber perecido". Se decía que el hombre que surgió de esa enfermedad tenía la mitad de la piel de su cuerpo tan negra como la obsidiana. Para el Clan Indra, se tomó como prueba de que había sido elegido por el Sabio para despertar el poder que había sellado las diez colas.

"No lo sé", dijo Naruto, "Ese tipo de sonido suena como ese Zetsu que era medio blanco y negro para mí".

Kiyomi sonrió pero respondió: "Cierto, pero la tableta no mencionó que hubiera una personalidad separada ni nada. Si bien me gustaría creer que mi teoría es correcta sobre él. Esta tableta no me ofrece esa prueba. Sin embargo, lo que sí señala es que necesitamos más información. Desafortunadamente, aparte de solo buscar tumbas y ruinas antiguas, no estoy seguro de dónde podemos ir a buscarlo ".

"Sí," dijo Mikoto de repente. Hizo una pausa al darse cuenta de la gravedad de lo que estaba haciendo, ya que sabía que lo que pretendía revelar sería la traición final contra su clan. Pero mirando a su alrededor a las diversas mujeres y hombres a los que estaba obligada, sabía que ahora era una Uchiha solo de nombre. Tenía una nueva familia y la información encerrada debajo del distrito de Uchiha ayudaría a protegerla, de eso estaba segura. Respiró hondo y dijo: "Debajo del Santuario de Naka hay un monumento de piedra que, según los rumores, fue escrito por el mismo Sabio de los Seis Caminos. Lamentablemente, no sé si eso es cierto o no ".

"¿Por qué solo nos estás diciendo esto ahora?" Tsume dijo enojado.

"Retrocede, Tsume" dijo Kushina con la misma intensidad.

Sin embargo, Mikoto puso una mano restrictiva sobre Kushina para decir: "Sé que debería haber presentado antes. Pero ... este ha sido uno de los secretos mejor guardados de mi cla ... el Uchiha. Yo ... no estoy revelando esto a la ligera. En esencia, esta es la mayor traición a los Uchiha que podría cometer ".

Tsume parecía bastante avergonzada por su arrebato ante la revelación, pero no se disculpó cuando se reclinó en su silla. Centrándose en el Bijuu, explicó: "No puedo verificar la verdad de los orígenes de los monumentos. Para comenzar a leerlo, uno debe tener el Sharingan. Establece que si uno desbloquea el Mangekyō Sharingan, se revelarán más, pero me temo que es una habilidad más allá de mí ".

"¿Como puedes estar seguro?" Preguntó Naruto. "Si se trata de entrenamiento, entonces estoy seguro de que podría alcanzarlo fácilmente".

Mikoto sonrió a su amante, disfrutando de la genuina creencia que tenía en sus habilidades. Algo que nunca había recibido de su esposo, a pesar de que ella era la shinobi mucho más consumada que se había convertido en un jounin más rápido que él y había sido invitada a unirse a la división Anbu; ella había sido presionada por él para poner su carrera en espera con el fin de proporcionarle a él y al clan herederos. Y aunque había encontrado que ser madre era mucho más gratificante que ser una shinobi, ahora era bueno tener a alguien que reconociera su fuerza y la alentara a fortalecerse.

"Desafortunadamente, según el monumento de piedra para desbloquear el Mangekyō Sharingan, debes matar a tu mejor amigo".

Kushina sonrió cuando dijo: "Creo que todos podemos estar de acuerdo en que eso está fuera de la mesa".

"No sé", dijo Kiyomi con aire de diversión, "podríamos resucitarte después".

Kushina parecía molesta por el Bijuu que solía contener, pero sonrió cuando Naruto dijo: "No, ciertamente no podemos".

Al escuchar la seriedad en el tono de su amante, Bijuu dijo: "Solo estaba bromeando". Aunque, ella murmuró lo suficientemente fuerte como para que él oyera, "Bueno, sobre todo bromeaba".

Naruto se rió entre dientes mientras miraba a Mikoto para preguntar: "¿Hay algo más de valor en la piedra que valga la pena mencionar?"

"Me temo que no", declaró Mikoto, "pero promete respuestas que conducirán a la salvación del clan Uchiha".

Kiyomi se había vuelto seria una vez más y dijo: "Me resulta difícil de creer".

Mikoto frunció el ceño y estaba a punto de preguntar si era por el disgusto de Bijuu por el clan del que provenía. Sin embargo, Naruto se inclinó hacia delante para preguntar: "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Mirando a Shiho por un momento, asintió y la mujer explicó: "Creo que Kiyomi se está refiriendo a cómo cuando profundicé más en los eventos registrados en la tableta; Mencionó que había despertado un gran poder poco antes de su enfermedad. Poder que supuestamente alcanzó algún tiempo después de ser obligado a matar a un amigo cercano ".

Konan frunció el ceño cuando dijo: "Esa parece ser una omisión bastante extraña de tu informe".

"Bueno, para ser honesto, no pensé exactamente que fuera relevante ya que la tableta señaló que lo que causó su caída fue el deseo de un amigo de Uchiha de reanudar un rencor de larga data contra un clan enemigo. Irónicamente, fue uno de los primeros en ser destruido por él cuando salió de su enfermedad. Si supiera que una condición para lograr algún tipo de Actualización Sharingan era matar a un amigo, lo habría incluido ", dijo Shiho sonando ligeramente a la defensiva.

"Sin embargo, podría no ser la muerte del amigo", dijo Kakashi. "Podría estar relacionado con las emociones que uno experimenta al hacerlo. Eso podría explicar cómo lo desbloqueé. Siempre estaba inseguro de cómo o cuándo, pero podría haber sido cuando maté al falso Rin ".

"Eso es realmente posible", dijo Mikoto con un tono que insinuaba su creencia de que no era toda la historia, ya que no encajaba exactamente con la Historia de su clan.

Al captarlo, Tsunade preguntó: "No pareces convencido. ¿Cuidado para elaborar?"

Mikoto reflexionó sobre el asunto antes de explicar: "Poco después de la fundación de la aldea hubo una erupción de Uchiha que de repente desarrolló el Mangekyō Sharingan. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo que decía la piedra, era el medio de activarla. Estos Mangekyō Sharingan no se remontan a la muerte de amigos cercanos o seres queridos ".

"¿Como puedes estar seguro?" Ibiki preguntó.

"El Uchiha supervisó de cerca a los miembros del Clan que perdieron familiares o conocidos en circunstancias misteriosas", explicó el kunoichi de Uchiha, "Cuando Shisui murió, desencadenó una investigación secreta sobre las personas cercanas a él". Debido al creciente descontento de Itachi con el golpe de estado planeado, la investigación se centró principalmente en él. Fue absuelto de cualquier acto incorrecto, pero en retrospectiva es posible que haya estado involucrado, pero no puedo creer eso. Tanto Shisui como Itachi amaban a Konoha ".

"Las notas de Danzou parecen sugerir tanto", informó Ibiki al grupo. "Investigó el Sharingan bastante extensamente y parecía particularmente deseoso de Shisui. Parece que también había desarrollado este Mangekyō Sharingan, y con él una habilidad conocida como Kotoamatsukami ".

"¿Cómo lo supiste?" Mikoto preguntó sorprendido.

"Todo está expuesto en los archivos que liberamos de Danzou después de asaltar su complejo", respondió Ibiki. "Aparentemente, Kotoamatsukami le otorga al usuario la capacidad de reescribir prácticamente la voluntad de una persona. Es tan efectivo que el objetivo ni siquiera sabría que se ha utilizado en él ".

"No sé sobre eso", dijo Naruto recordando haber sido golpeado por la técnica, "sentía que estaba siendo reescrito cuando Danzou lo usó contra mí".

"Probablemente solo porque dejé de hacerlo, cariño", dijo Kushina. "¿Todavía tienes el ojo, Miko?"

La mujer de cabello negro asintió antes de explicar: "Todavía está escondida. Sé que debería destruirlo, pero ...

"Creo que nos estamos desviando un poco aquí", dijo Koharu. "Naruto te ha confiado ese ojo y por eso creo que debería surgir una ocasión para que lo uses. Lo harás sabiamente. Además, no tenemos necesidad de tratar de forzar una mutación del Sharingan de Mikoto, ya que tenemos a Kakashi. Puede inspeccionar esta piedra para ver si hay más grabados allí.

"Me alegra estar de servicio", bromeó Kakashi. Dejando escapar la jovialidad de su voz, dijo: "Hay una pregunta que tengo. ¿A quién mató Shisui para que desbloqueara sus habilidades de Sharingan mejoradas?

"Según él, nadie", respondió Mikoto.

"¿Cómo es eso posible?" Tsume dijo confundido. "¿Es un requisito matar a tus seres queridos, o no?"

"No lo sé," admitió Mikoto. "Hay algo de ... confusión al respecto. Shisui activó su Mangekyō Sharingan para proteger a sus camaradas. Había sido la primera vez que alguien lo había hecho desde ... "

" Madara ", suministró Tsunade.

Mikoto negó con la cabeza en negativo antes de decir: "No. Madara y su hermano habían sido los primeros en mucho tiempo en estar seguros. Pero había bastantes Mangekyō Sharingan alrededor de la fundación de Konoha. Cómo se envió Toka al futuro es solo un ejemplo y quizás una prueba más de que el monumento de piedra es engañoso. En realidad, había un grupo de usuarios de Mangekyō Sharingan que, al igual que Shsui, desarrollaron espontáneamente sus habilidades y afirmaron que era por un fuerte deseo de proteger a los demás ".

Naruto frunció el ceño pensando antes de preguntar: "No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué diría este monumento usar un medio tan horrible para obtener estas habilidades cuando había otro?

Mikoto se encogió de hombros insegura antes de responder: "No estoy segura. Supongo que, a lo largo de la historia, matar a alguien cercano a usted fue una forma segura de desbloquearlo, mientras que el otro método era mucho menos probable que produjera resultados ".

"Aún así, pensarías que más personas lo intentarían", dijo Koyuki habiendo permanecido en silencio hasta ahora.

"Creo que si son las emociones y no tanto las acciones las que son la clave, entonces una persona que espera usar la ruta de protección realmente no debe desear el Mangekyō Sharingan. Su único objetivo debería ser el deseo de proteger a aquellos que son preciosos para ellos ", dijo Naruto.

Mikoto sonrió ante la seriedad en las palabras de su amante, "Ese es probablemente el caso".

"Entonces, pase lo que pase con estos Uchiha que ganaron el Mangekyō Sharingan durante los primeros días de Konoha", preguntó Koharu sin haber oído hablar de él antes, aunque había sido un genin en ese momento.

Mikoto frunció el ceño cuando su tono se volvió grave antes de decir: "Terminaron destruyéndose. Fue poco después de la fundación que estalló la Primera Guerra Mundial Shinobi. También fue cuando desarrollaron el Mangekyō Sharingan, y la mayoría de ellos tenían una habilidad bastante rara de usar un jutsu llamado Izanagi. Permitió al castor reescribir efectivamente los eventos a su gusto. Como tal, su escuadrón se volvió casi imparable. Lamentablemente, se convirtieron en sus propios peores enemigos. Se emborracharon con sus habilidades y usaron en exceso la técnica, lo que provocó que la mayoría se quedara ciego, ya que solo podía lanzarse un número limitado de veces o durante una larga duración. Finalmente llegó a un punto en el que comenzaron a matarse entre sí, pero terminó cuando una mujer llamada Naori creó un contador para Izanagi llamado Izanami. Atrapó efectivamente a una persona que usaba Izanagi en un genjutsu que se repetía una y otra vez hasta que el atrapado aprendió a aceptar su destino. Ella utilizó este jutsu para rescatar a un amigo que había quedado atrapado en el poder que él sentía al poder desafiar al destino ".

"¿Ella lo salvó?" Preguntó Naruto con seriedad.

"Por un tiempo", respondió Mikoto con tristeza, "Naori terminó perdiendo su visión en el ojo que había usado para lanzar su jutsu. Sin embargo, el amigo que salvó aún tenía algunas posibilidades de usar Izanagi y, en última instancia, cuando las probabilidades se volvieron contra él, resultó ser una tentación demasiado fuerte para resistir. Ella trató de detenerlo nuevamente, y pensó que lo había alcanzado solo para que ella le diera la espalda en medio de una batalla, y él terminó apuñalándola por tratar de impedir lo que él sentía que era su derecho ".

"¿Lo que le sucedió?" Preguntó Naruto teniendo una idea decente.

"Finalmente, usó sus ojos y su visión se desvaneció. En ese momento no pudo alterar más su destino y fue derrotado y asesinado por los enemigos que enfrentó ", dijo Mikoto al recordar la historia. Sintió una sensación de melancolía porque gran parte de la historia reflejaba el destino final de los Uchiha. Puede que no haya sido un jutsu que le permitiera a uno reescribir la historia, pero su clan había mostrado la misma arrogancia en sus habilidades que los que ha usado a Izanagi. En lugar de enterarse de la disminución, Naori había tratado de pasarle a su amiga acerca de aceptar el destino y si uno deseaba cambiarlo para encontrar otro medio. Su clan había confiado demasiado en sus ojos y habilidades y, como tal, había establecido un camino para cambiar su destino de manera similar a los que habían usado a Izanagi. De eso se trataba la rebelión después de todo,

Mikoto se preguntó qué podría haber sido si el Uchiha hubiera intentado seguir el camino que Naori había trazado cuando una ola de tristeza se estrelló sobre ella. Sintió una mano agarrar la suya y miró para ver a Kushina que probablemente había sentido la dirección de sus pensamientos. El simple gesto parecía mucho más íntimo ahora que en el pasado debido a qué y a quién compartían ahora. Sus ojos pasaron la pelirroja para posarse en su hijo, y Mikoto sonrió al ver que estaba sosteniendo la mano de su madre y, en esencia, los dos la estaban apoyando. La Uchiha se dio cuenta de que vería lo que sucedería cuando las personas cambiaran el destino a través del trabajo y el esfuerzo cuando completaran su tarea de cambiar el destino del mundo Shinobi. Deseando que llegue el día,

El enfoque de Mikoto se alejó de los dos Uzumaki cuando Kiyomi se recostó en su silla. Ella cruzó las piernas luciendo como una reina mientras regresaba el tema al monumento debajo del santuario, "Podría ser posible saltar al capítulo final de lo que está escrito en esa piedra".

"¿Cómo sabes que habría más escrito en la piedra?"

Respondiendo a la pregunta del anciano anciano, Bijuu de nueve colas respondió: "Parece que quien creó el monumento deseaba que la persona desarrollara el Sharingan al siguiente nivel. También dieron instrucciones sobre un método bastante específico para lograr el Mangekyō Sharingan. Sin embargo, nuestra discusión aquí parece implicar que podría haber más de uno ".

Naruto no estaba seguro de a dónde iba su antiguo inquilino, así que le preguntó: "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Significado", dijo Ibiki, sorprendiendo a unos pocos mientras creía saber a dónde se dirigía el zorro y quería probar la teoría que había formado al enterarse del monumento de piedra y lo que había escrito, "las instrucciones que figuran allí estaban destinadas para atraer a cierto tipo de individuo. Por eso los Uchiha investigaron a cualquiera que lo desbloqueara después de todo. Una persona que mata a su amigo más cercano por el poder es capaz de casi todo y cualquier cosa ".

Naruto asintió sintiendo que la parte de su pecho donde Sasuke había usado a Chidori le dolía como para recordarle la verdad detrás de la declaración de Ibiki. El interrogador miró hacia el pelirrojo Bijuu para preguntar: "Supongo que piensas que el siguiente nivel de escritura descubierto por un Mangekyō Sharingan tendría instrucciones sobre cómo desbloquearlo más".

"¿Cuál sería el siguiente paso?" Preguntó Naruto mirando a Mikoto.

"No estoy seguro", respondió Mikoto después de pensar por un momento, "Tal vez un medio para combatir las debilidades".

"Ella está hablando de la ceguera que uno experimenta al usar ciertas técnicas", respondió Kakashi. Al ver que algunas personas le exigieron que explicara, continuó: "Cuando comencé a usar Kamui. Noté una tensión en mi ojo. Durante nuestra misión de rescatar a Gaara de Akatsuki, le pregunté a Itachi al respecto. Se dio cuenta de que lo había ganado, pero su reacción también me hizo saber que estaba experimentando lo mismo ".

"Esa es una buena suposición", dijo Mikoto, "si no recuerdo mal, Madara se quedó ciega por un tiempo hasta que tomó los ojos de su hermano ya que también había desbloqueado el Mangekyō Sharingan".

"¿Todavía estás experimentando una pérdida de visión?" Tsunade preguntó preocupado por uno de sus subordinados. "Lo has estado entrenando muchísimo últimamente".

"No más. Parece que este otro uso para Kamui no tiene los mismos inconvenientes que usarlo a la defensiva ".

Tsunade asintió con la cabeza ante la respuesta, lo que le permitió a Gaara decir: "Aún así, no veo cómo Kiyomi cree que podríamos saltar al final de lo que está grabado en el monumento. Incluso si Kakashi pudiera leer el siguiente nivel de instrucciones, nos faltaría el elemento necesario para avanzar más ".

"Pensé que tenías el ojo de ese Shisui y si tenía el Sharingan evolucionado. ¿No podrías dárselo a Kakashi para que lo use como lo explica la piedra?

Respondiendo a Kiba, el Kazekage respondió: "A menos que lo que se requiera no sea tanto el Mangekyō Sharingan sino el acto de quitárselo a un ser querido. El conjunto de instrucciones anterior parecería sugerir que este sería el caso probable ".

"Cierto", dijo Kiyomi, "pero qué pasa si todo esto es ..."

"Necesario para desbloquear los ojos de padre", dijo Rangiku entusiasmado al llegar a la conclusión ya que admitió que había estado entrando y saliendo del aburrimiento. "Lo que significa que puedes hacer que tu hija Sage lo vea".

"Muy bien", dijo Kiyomi, antes de agregar en broma, "¿Ves lo que sucede cuando lo intentas?"

Rangiku sonrió antes de pensar que estaba siendo molestada por su admisión anterior. Sin embargo, lo dejó ir mientras se preguntaba cómo una persona podría incluso crear un monumento de piedra que solo pudiera leerse desbloqueando niveles del Sharingan y luego teniendo el Rinnegan. Pero lo que realmente la molestó, lo expresó en palabras y dijo: "La única persona que podría escribir tales instrucciones habría sido el padre. Pero nunca abogaría por matar amigos o mutilar a la familia para que se le otorgue tal conocimiento. Si esas fueran las únicas formas, nunca lo habría dejado atrás.

"A menos que papá no lo haya escrito", sugirió Yoruichi, "Quizás ..."

"Tal vez nos estamos adelantando a nosotros mismos", dijo Kiyomi a sus dos hermanos. "En este momento ni siquiera estamos seguros de que Rinnegan permita que Sage lo lea. Esto podría haber sido algo que el Uchiha o el propio Indra podrían haber creado. Ciertamente tampoco habría tenido problemas si eso significara aumentar su poder. Por eso el padre lo pasó por Asura, a pesar de que su mayor hereda la mayor parte de su poder y talento ".

"Supongo que sabremos más si Sage puede leerlo", dijo Tsunade, "¿Planeas recuperarla?"

"No en este momento", dijo Kiyomi, "actualmente está terminando la tarea que se propuso de devolver las invocaciones muertas que Pain usó. Naruko también está con ella, así que una vez que parezcan regresar, los teletransportaré a los dos de regreso a Konoha.

"Muy bien", dijo Tsunade, "El secreto de esa piedra se ha guardado por un tiempo, así que no hay necesidad de apresurarse. Mientras tanto, Kakashi y Mikoto pueden leerlo para comprender mejor lo que dice, y tal vez aprender si las instrucciones anteriores son visibles para quienes lo leen. Sería poco útil para Sage leerlo si todo lo que vino antes no está disponible para nosotros ".

"De acuerdo," dijo Naruto poniendo su sello de aprobación sobre la idea. Centrándose, Mabui preguntó: "¿Ha habido suerte en romper Gantestsu o su asociado?"

"Me temo que no", Mabui respondió a su decepción fácil de ver. "Nuestros interrogadores lo presionaron mucho, pero desafortunadamente parece bastante decidido a jugar con la idea de que es un peón. Ahora dice que ni siquiera quería matar a Aisha. Que de repente tuvo cierta compulsión de hacerlo.

"Eso puede no ser tan loco como parece", dijo Hanare inclinándose hacia adelante mientras explicaba su teoría. "En las últimas dos semanas he profundizado un poco más y he refinado un poco mi teoría".

"¿Estás diciendo que estabas equivocado", dijo Mabui sonando un poco preocupado. "Lord Raikage acordó instalarte como el comandante de la división JAIN precisamente porque tu teoría era sólida a pesar de lo que afirma Gantetsu. Si le dices ahora que te equivocaste, podría hacer que él ...

"No digo que estaba equivocado", le aseguró Hanare a la mujer. "Solo que mi teoría inicial se basó más en las acciones de Gantetsu que en aquellos que pudieron haberlo manipulado".

"Pero estás convencido de que estaba siendo manipulado", dijo Naruto preocupado. "¿Por qué manipular a un pequeño gángster para matar a su atracción estelar?

Hanare sonrió cuando Naruto proporcionó el ángulo para explicar sus últimas ideas detrás del incidente, "¿Por qué? Especialmente cuando señalas que Aisha era su atracción estrella. Habiendo tenido acceso a las finanzas de sus compañías de entretenimiento, determiné que ninguno de los otros artistas bajo contrato con él tenía casi el mismo atractivo que Aisha. Mi creencia inicial era que Gantetsu estaba cansada de tratar con un ídolo moderadamente popular que estaba demostrando ser más problemático de lo que valía. Pero en lugar de despedirla y dejar que su talento fuera utilizado por la competencia, planeó matarla para aumentar temporalmente las ventas a través de la atención que atrajo su asesinato. Todavía encaja, pero no tan bien cuando uno considera cuán popular era ella en Land of Lightning y el hecho de que su sello musical no tenía a nadie comparablemente cercano. Creo que el sueño de Aisha de ser un ídolo que podría jugar para agotar las multitudes fuera de Lightning la llevó a olvidar que es extremadamente raro que los cantantes tengan ese amplio atractivo cruzado. Sin embargo, aunque Gantetsu podría haber sentido que si alguien pudiera lograrlo, ella podría hacerlo. Siento que no tenía ese tipo de fe en ninguno de sus otros talentos ".

Mabui pudo ver de dónde venía la mujer y dijo: "Supongo que ya hiciste planes para contarle al Raikage tus pensamientos. Pero, ¿qué motivo habría para que alguien pusiera tal compulsión de matar a Aisha en su cabeza?

"Desafortunadamente puedo pensar en media docena de ellos desde el principio", dijo Ibiki rápidamente. "Una artista rival que deseara tomar su lugar podría haber contratado a un experto en genjutsu para que hiciera lo mismo. O incluso una compañía de música rival con la esperanza de lastimar a un rival. Luego están las posibilidades más grandes ... "

"Como proporcionar un campo de pruebas para la nueva armadura de chakra que alguien está desarrollando obteniendo datos de antes y después de la batalla contra un oponente fuerte", dijo Hanare cortando la persecución confiando en que habría sido una teoría que Ibiki enumeró. Al recibir el asentimiento impresionado del hombre, explicó para aquellos que no están muy al día: "Esta es una prueba de un tercer jugador que creo que tiene más sentido cuando comparamos todas las variables".

"No sé", dijo Tayuya al lado de Koyuki. "Nyau era solo una mierda enferma que se deshizo de las mujeres destripadoras y les quitó la cara. El pequeño bastardo me dio escalofríos cuando estábamos entrenando para usar genjutsu basado en el sonido. Incluso me amenazó una vez. Ella sonrió sombríamente al decir: "Pasó varios meses en tracción por hacerlo, pero siempre tuve la sensación de que el gilipollas estaba haciendo su tiempo para intentarlo algún día".

Hanare asintió de acuerdo. "Cierto, y gracias a ti ahora sabemos que él era en verdad un miembro de Sound Village bajo Orochimaru. También es probable que haya adquirido esa capacidad de convertirse en un hematoma muscular. Sin embargo, Orochimaru ha estado muerto durante algunos años debido a la traición de Sasuke, entonces, ¿dónde ha estado todo este tiempo? Los hombres como este no se quedan callados, por lo que es probable que se haya unido a otro grupo. Un grupo donde sus atrocidades serían solo una pequeña parte de los horrores que se desatan ".

"¿Tienes pruebas?" Tsunade preguntó haciendo que la mujer sacudiera la cabeza en negativo.

"Me temo que no, como parte del informe sobre mi nueva teoría que planeé dar no solo al Raikage, sino también a ti y a Lord Gaara. Iba a pedir que sus divisiones de inteligencia consideren las masacres cometidas por grupos criminales donde una persona que toma la cara de otro podría haber sido uno de los muchos detalles horripilantes ".

"Eso tendría sentido", dijo Ibiki tratando de pensar en cualquier caso del que pudiera estar al tanto.

Rápidamente recordó uno, pero Fubuki usó el ejemplo primero ya que ella también era parte de la investigación que buscaba otra tecnología de Snow Country que había estado apareciendo recientemente. "Ahora que lo mencionas, hubo asesinatos de la tripulación de la Ballena Cantante".

Naruto recordó el barco diciendo: "Ese era el barco que estabas esperando para aparecer en el puerto de Sobota, ¿no?"

"Sí, así como el que descubrieron Haku, Naruko y Sage había llegado a Land of the Sea con la tripulación asesinada después de que se desvió", respondió Fubuki. "Sin embargo, la tripulación no fue la única persona asesinada. The Singing Whale también transportaba mujeres que creo que estaban destinadas a la Tierra de la Noche. También fueron asesinados después de sufrir indignaciones inimaginables ".

Naruto sabía que los Spring-nin afirmaban que habían sido violados antes de ser asesinados, o tal vez incluso después. Sin embargo, no tenía la sensación de que el deseo de Nyau por Aisha hubiera sido de naturaleza puramente sexual, ya que probablemente habría intentado capturarla para tomarse su tiempo con ella en lugar del método llamativo que había elegido. Afirmando lo mismo, dijo: "Nyau podría haber sido un monstruo enfermo, pero no parecía desear sexualmente a sus víctimas o no de esa manera, supongo que sería una mejor manera de expresarlo".

"Por eso creo que había estado activo con algún grupo nuevo", explicó Hanare. "El hecho de que este barco también fuera sospechoso de llevar tecnología vinculada a Spring aumenta la probabilidad de que Gantetsu esté diciendo la verdad".

"Por favor explique", dijo Gaara en su típico tono monótono. "Gantetsu podría haber tenido las conexiones correctas para obtener un conjunto de Chakra Armor antes que cualquier otro grupo. Además, si Nyau participara en la matanza de la tripulación del barco, entonces tendría sentido que Gantetsu pudiera contactarlo para matar a su cantante ".

"Es cierto, pero Gantetsu era un criminal de bajo nivel en el mejor de los casos", respondió Hanare. "Ciertamente no tiene las conexiones necesarias para sacar a Nyau de una prisión como la Montaña de Hierro. Sin embargo, un grupo mucho más grande que lo usa, especialmente uno que busca probar su nueva arma antes de lanzarla al mercado negro. Tanto como un medio para resolver cualquier error que pueda tener la armadura, así como para generar un interés en clientes potenciales. Pero no puedes atacar a alguien como Killer Bee sin atraer toda la atención equivocada. Entonces, ¿Qué haces? Creas una narrativa usando el enamoramiento de Bee con Aisha. Estoy seguro de que se ha liberado de sus detalles de protección para escabullirse a sus conciertos en el pasado ". Cuando Mabui asintió, el ex Jomae kunoichi continuó: "Entonces, todo lo que un grupo tendría que hacer es esperar un momento en que Bee rompió la contención para ir a ver un concierto y luego desatar a Nyau en Aisha. De esa pelea podrían recopilar datos básicos sobre qué tan bien hizo Nyau contra lo que muchos consideran un perfecto jinchuriki ".

"Un segundo cercano en el mejor de los casos", dijo Kiyomi con amor haciendo que Naruto se sonrojara mientras algunos de los que estaban alrededor de la mesa se reían entre dientes.

Hanare fue uno de ellos y cuando recuperó la compostura dijo: "Bueno, con ese asunto resuelto. Creo que este segundo encuentro fue para ver qué mejoras obtuvo Nyau usando la armadura. Dado que ambos incidentes tuvieron lugar en áreas abarrotadas, limitó la forma en que Wild Bee podría llegar a permitir la recopilación de conjuntos de datos similares para mostrar las mejoras ".

"Encaja bien", dijo Ibiki de acuerdo. "La ubicación de las peleas también permitió la presencia de múltiples testigos que podrían estar trabajando para este grupo para recopilar esos datos".

"Estoy de acuerdo", dijo Gaara. Centrándose en Koyuki, declaró: "Creo que la mejor manera de descubrir quién está detrás de esto es descubrir más detalles sobre la creación de estas armas. Creo que nos ibas a dar una historia sobre su desarrollo "

" Me temo que Fubuki tendrá que ser el que te ponga al tanto ", respondió Koyuki. "Yo no era parte de su creación, y gran parte de los datos desaparecieron en el caos después de la caída de mi tío".

Fubuki se puso de pie mientras se movía hacia un proyector que había instalado sabiendo que surgiría el asunto de la armadura. Las luces de la sala de guerra se atenuaron en preparación de su informe, por lo que encendió el proyector y dijo: "Doto era muchas cosas, pero sobre todo era ambicioso y, como muchos déspotas antes de él, planeaba aumentar su fuerza mediante la conquista de otros países. Sin embargo, sabía que para competir con cualquiera de las principales aldeas Shinobi, sus propias fuerzas necesitarían una ventaja. Eso fue lo que dio origen al Proyecto: Everyman ".

Hizo clic en el botón para que el proyector fuera a la primera imagen que mostraba a un grupo de hombres en batas de laboratorio para una foto grupal. "Proyecto: Everyman era un grupo de expertos en investigación y desarrollo para crear armas utilizando tecnología que aseguraría que las fuerzas shinobi de Snow tuvieran una ventaja en la batalla. Su investigación creó el tren personal y la nave aérea de Doto, los lanzadores kunai de Gatling, el dispositivo de supresión de chakra y finalmente la armadura de Chakra. Incluso hubo proyectos para usar tecno-órganos artificiales como un medio para imitar ciertos Kekkei Genkai como el Sharingan. Se pensó que a través de la tecnología nuestras fuerzas demostrarían ser más que un rival para cualquier oposición. Después de todo, crear un sello para unir el chakra de una persona es una tarifa estándar para un maestro de sellos. Es un proceso bastante laborioso, como si solo una parte de la fórmula estuviera desactivada, todo falla. Sin embargo, el dispositivo de supresión de chakra logra lo mismo y una vez que se perfeccionó el proceso de ensamblaje podría producirse en masa fácilmente ".

"¿Cómo hizo Snow para reclutar personas capaces de tales avances?" Ibiki cuestionó.

"Bueno, muchos de los primeros científicos vinieron a nosotros desde la nación derrotada de Sky Country. Doto reclutó a los sobrevivientes que quedaron impresionados con sus planeadores que estaban detrás del éxito de sus poderosos ataques aéreos ", respondió Fubuki. "De hecho, fue el padre de Koyuki quien realmente sentó las bases para su reclutamiento".

"¡Qué!" Dijo Naruto sorprendido.

Koyuki esbozó una sonrisa triste cuando dijo: "Me temo que sí. Mi padre reclutó a muchos de ellos para su proyecto que creó los generadores de calor. La razón por la que Doto no sabía exactamente lo que mi padre había construido era porque había dividido el proyecto en compartimentos, por lo que solo él sabía en qué estaban trabajando. Tomó los resultados de su investigación para construir el prototipo que me mostró por primera vez cuando era niño ".

"Desafortunadamente, el padre de Koyuki subestimó la amargura que estos diseñadores de armas de Ex-Sky Country tenían hacia sus viejos enemigos", explicó Fubuki al reanudar su informe. "Rápidamente aprovecharon la oportunidad de diseñar armas que terminarían siendo utilizadas contra los Cinco Grandes Países Elementales. Muchos de los éxitos en transporte y diseño de vehículos que tuvo Snow fueron de estos antiguos ingenieros de Sky-nin ". Ella volvió a hacer clic en el control remoto haciendo que el proyector cambiara a una foto de un joven con un asistente estoico parado detrás de él. "Sin embargo, este hombre era el genio detrás de la armadura Chakra, así como el dispositivo de supresión de Chakra. Se llamaba Varrick y, a pesar de ser un individuo bastante excéntrico y de aspecto bastante disperso. Sus teorías sobre la combinación de electrónica y chakra hicieron posibles estos dispositivos.

"¿Hay alguna manera de que hablemos con este Varrick?" Tsunade preguntó.

"Me temo que no", dijo Fubuki sacudiendo la cabeza, "La mayoría de los científicos desaparecieron justo después de la muerte de Doto. Los que no fueron asesinados aparentemente para asegurar su silencio. Los prototipos que no fueron saqueados fueron destruidos junto con muchos de los archivos relacionados con Project: Everyman. En retrospectiva, creo que esta deserción va a suceder independientemente ".

"¿Qué te hace creer eso?"

Al responder la pregunta de Kiyomi, la kunoichi de cabello rosado respondió: "Varrick se sintió sofocado por Doto. Si el hombre no hubiera sido tan brillante, entonces estoy seguro de que Doto lo habría ejecutado. Varrick siempre me dio la sensación de ser un oportunista. Todo lo que necesitaría para cambiar de lealtad era creer que se beneficiaría de ello. Zhu Li era leal a él, por lo que lo seguiría hasta los confines de la tierra. El resto de los científicos temían a Doto, pero el miedo solo asegura la lealtad hasta cierto punto ".

Fubuki apagó el proyector cuando uno de los otros presentes volvió a encender las luces. Moviéndose a su asiento, ella dijo: "Es probable que quienquiera que haya huido con estos científicos haya estado planeando su mudanza por un tiempo y simplemente haya usado la muerte de Doto como un medio para avanzar en su horario".

"Aún así", dijo Kakashi sin saber por qué habían tardado tanto en aparecer los dispositivos, "eso no explica por qué ahora solo estamos viendo esta armadura o los dispositivos de supresión de chakra. Si el grupo detrás de esto más o menos tomó a todos los científicos del Proyecto intactos, entonces eso lleva a la pregunta de ¿qué han estado haciendo exactamente todo este tiempo?

"Quizás estos dispositivos no fueron la razón principal de este interés desconocido de las fuerzas en los científicos", sugirió Hanare. "Podría ser que la persona o personas detrás de él tuvieran otro proyecto para el que querían a estas personas. Podrían haber entregado los otros artículos para trabajarlos a un ritmo más pausado ".

"Eso no me deja exactamente sintiéndome todo cálido y confuso por dentro", dijo Kiba preocupado.

"Tampoco debería ser cachorro", dijo Tsume sintiendo la misma inquietud. "¿Hay alguna idea sobre qué grupos podrían estar detrás de esto?"

"Nada específico", dijo Hanare, que Ibiki secundó, "la razón por la que hicieron la prueba de su armadura de una manera tan indirecta fue para evitar que sospechemos que había algo más en el asunto". Asintiendo con la cabeza hacia Naruto, dijo: "Es solo por el nivel actual de cooperación entre las aldeas que sabemos tanto como nosotros". Hanare notó que sus palabras hicieron que aparecieran bastantes miradas de felicidad en las personas vinculadas al rubio y su ambición. "Lamentablemente, a pesar de que se nos considera guerreros de las sombras, las sombras del inframundo siguen siendo tercamente resistentes a la luz que tratamos de iluminar".

"Bueno, eso es bastante fácil de entender por qué", dijo Fuka hablando en voz alta. "No tienes idea de cómo funciona el verdadero inframundo mientras conocen todas tus tácticas por dentro y por fuera".

"¿Por qué no nos iluminas entonces?", Dijo Yuugao con sarcasmo, "Esa es la única razón por la que estás aquí en este momento".

Fuka frunció el ceño cuando su rostro reflejó su decepción porque las palabras del Capitán Anbu probablemente fueran ciertas. Para su sorpresa, Kiyomi dijo: "Puedo entender tu enojo con su Yuugao. Sin embargo, tal vez en lugar de dirigirlo a una sola oferta de ayuda, sería mejor escuchar lo que ella dice para que algún día pueda encontrarse cara a cara con aquellos que se merecen aún más su ira ".

Yuugao no pareció contento con la reprimenda, pero permaneció en silencio, por lo que Fuka dijo: "Desafortunadamente, incluso alguien como yo no tiene muchas respuestas concretas. Solo sé que por cada oficina de Bounty que conoces, probablemente hay tres que no. Sin mencionar que incluso si pudieras eliminarlos a todos, no tendrías nada en el camino de las respuestas sobre cómo se colocan las recompensas ".

"No nos estás diciendo nada que nuestra propia investigación aún no haya revelado", dijo Ibiki con la sensación de que si no hablaba, la respuesta de Yuugao sería bastante cortante. "También es un problema que conocemos desde hace bastante tiempo. De hecho, la razón por la que habíamos dejado que las oficinas de recompensas funcionaran durante tanto tiempo era para evitar que hicieran un mejor trabajo ocultándolas con la esperanza de que pudieran llevarnos al siguiente eslabón de la cadena. Desafortunadamente, si bien han llevado a algunos arrestos, como usted señala, nunca parecen equivaler a nada. Me resulta extraño que, teniendo en cuenta su larga historia de ser un criminal, todavía afirmaría que no tiene conocimiento de cómo funciona el inframundo ".

"No tengo pruebas concretas", respondió Fuka rápidamente, "pero sí creo que tengo una comprensión básica y es solo por mi larga existencia que tengo tanto". Fuka miró a Naruto y le dedicó una sonrisa débil antes de decir: "Quizás fue el destino lo que me trajo a ti".

Naruto suspiró antes de decir: "No atribuyo mucha creencia en el destino o el destino". Vio a Fuka hacer una mueca de dolor, ya que probablemente vio su respuesta como una reprimenda, así que continuó: "Para una persona creer que era su destino hacer el mal para poder algún día ayudar más tarde ... bueno, es un intento patético de explicar los errores que se han comprometido en su pasado ".

"Ya veo", dijo Fuka sintiéndose abatida ante la idea de que el hombre rubio no parecía dispuesto a usar su ayuda como prueba de su deseo de cambio. Al conocer sus emociones, dijo: "Independientemente, el problema que enfrenta es que el grupo que opera dentro de las sombras incluso del Inframundo es extremadamente cauteloso y cauteloso, y eso sería decirlo con suavidad. No ponen sus servicios a disposición de cualquiera, por lo que, en esencia, debería considerarlos como un club de primer nivel con varios niveles de membresía ".

"Eso suena bastante difícil de creer", dijo Tsunade con una burla. "Hay literalmente docenas de organizaciones que podrían operar estas oficinas de recompensas pero mantener su participación discreta".

"Puede que no sea tan loco como parece", dijo Konan recordando que después de que Kakuzu se unió a Akatsuki, los recursos parecieron duplicarse casi de la noche a la mañana. "Después, Nagato y yo unimos fuerzas con Tobi, nos hizo reclutar a Kakuzu. Si bien fue por su poder, también fue responsable de gran parte del crecimiento de nuestro grupo en la empresa criminal en la que se convirtió. La mayoría de estos frentes criminales debían adquirir información sobre las ubicaciones de los jinchuriki. Al menos esa era la medida en que Nagato estaba interesado en ellos. Kakuzu, por otro lado, los veía como una empresa comercial. Además, fue él quien estableció la mayoría de nuestras bases ocultas o compañías de fachada, pero una cosa que nunca entendí fue cómo pudo localizar tan fácilmente lugares adecuados ".

"Sí, probablemente era un cliente muy respetado del Caballero de la Sombra", dijo Fuka con un movimiento de cabeza. "No cometen los delitos tanto como facilitan la existencia de los grupos que los cometen".

"Espera", dijo Kiba con incredulidad, "¿Estás diciendo que si algún grupo criminal quisiera abrir una tienda en Konoha, este Caballero de la Sombra enviaría a un agente de bienes raíces para que eso suceda?"

"En una forma de hablar, esa es una forma bastante precisa de decirlo", respondió Fuka dándole una sonrisa divertida. "Puede ser una propuesta bastante difícil y costosa comprar una casa en circunstancias normales. Imagínese lo difícil que sería establecer una base secreta en una montaña, o un negocio para actuar como frente de una operación de drogas. El Cabal también tendría conexiones para poner a los clientes en contacto con las personas adecuadas para que los problemas desaparezcan, ya sean funcionarios corruptos o el tipo de agente más letal requerido para resolver un problema ".

La mirada enojada de Yuugao hacia la mujer se endureció cuando dijo: "Supongo que tendrías conocimiento de primera mano de que este último está siendo empleado".

"Es posible", admitió Fuka mirando hacia abajo y tratando de evaluar la reacción de Naruto sin hacer evidente que lo estaba haciendo. "Hubo momentos en que un extraño se me acercó con una oferta de dinero en efectivo fácil si mataba a un objetivo para él o ella. Pero no puedo decirte si alguna vez se trata de contratos ofrecidos por el Cabal de las Sombras, incluso si sospecho lo mismo.

"Supongo que aceptaste estos contratos", dijo Naruto con calma, su tono no revelaba mucho de lo que pensaba de ella haciéndolo. Cuando ella asintió, él preguntó: "¿Por qué entonces, después de tantos años de existencia, todavía sonarías como si estuvieras hablando de ellos como si fueran un cuento de viejas?"

Fuka frunció el ceño antes de admitir sobre sí misma: "Porque yo era solo una fuerza de destrucción. No tenía mayores aspiraciones que continuar con mi existencia. Shadow Cabal no pondrá sus servicios a disposición de esa persona. Después de todo, la mayoría de las veces, cuando mis pecados alcanzan a una persona como yo, tiende a ser sangrienta y espectacular. La persona que pensarían es alguien que creen que tendría algo de piel en el juego. Alguien que realmente está construyendo algo grandioso y procederá con, si no con precaución, el conocimiento de que involucrarlos los llevaría a ganar un enemigo que conocía todos sus secretos y podría dañarlos como resultado ".

"No sé", dijo Tsunade despectivamente, "que tal grupo pueda existir y permanecer en secreto durante tanto tiempo parece bastante difícil de creer".

Ibiki comenzó a reírse haciendo que todos miraran hacia él. "Bueno, desde mi punto de vista, es igual de improbable que exista un grupo como este y se haya mantenido en secreto. Una coalición formada por el sueño de un hombre de unir al Mundo Shinobi y lo ha estado haciendo desde las sombras sin nadie más sabio ".

"Un punto justo", dijo Koharu, "pero todavía se ha descubierto de vez en cuando como lo demostró su presencia aquí".

"Eso es cierto", dijo Hanare, "pero mientras los que lo descubren tengan una unidad de propósito, el descubrimiento en sí mismo plantea un problema. Cuando Ibiki aprendió la verdad, lo invitaste a ayudar. Lo mismo para mí, y me imagino que si una persona con la que se sintiera incómodo al saber la verdad estuviera cerca de descubrirlo, tomaría medidas para asegurarse de que no lo hiciera. En verdad, Shadow Cabal, aunque con diferentes objetivos y ambiciones, probablemente opera de la misma manera. Que todavía se les considere como rumores significa que, aunque todos sus esfuerzos por evitar el conocimiento de su existencia podrían no haber tenido éxito. Sus intentos de desacreditarlos como teorías descabelladas ofrecidas por los investigadores que fueron obstaculizados en sus investigaciones han sido ".

"Sin embargo, eso deja dos preguntas que debemos responder", dijo Gaara.

"¿Que es eso?" Preguntó Naruto inseguro de lo que su amigo quería decir

Entrelazando sus manos frente a su cara mientras apoyaba los codos sobre la mesa, el Kazekage respondió: "La primera es, ¿estamos dispuestos a ir a la guerra con otro grupo que opera detrás de escena? Han estado en eso mucho más tiempo, y en verdad su interés en este asunto no era Naruto. Simplemente estaban brindando un servicio, y luchar contra este Cabal no nos acercará más a esa persona. Sin embargo, plantea el riesgo de posiblemente exponernos a la posibilidad de descubrimiento ".

Naruto frunció el ceño ante el punto de Gaara y pudo ver que incluso Yuugao, a quien esperaba que hubiera sido el más firme en ir después de que un grupo tan sombrío comenzara a adivinar la idea. Teniendo una buena idea de cuál sería la siguiente pregunta, dijo: "Déjame adivinar, el siguiente problema que verás sería cómo sacarlos a la luz".

Gaara inclinó la cabeza y agregó: "Como señaló Ibiki, las operaciones pasadas para encontrar el siguiente enlace a este Caballo de las Sombras han sido infructuosas. Esto se debe a que para ser considerado como un posible patrocinador de este grupo, necesitaría acumular una cantidad considerable de crímenes. También es probable que tengan ojos en todas partes, y siempre están evaluando nuevos criminales que aparecen. La razón por la que las picaduras fallaron en el pasado es porque no operan como lo haría un criminal ".

"Tiene razón", dijo Fuka de acuerdo.

"Nuestras operaciones han derribado muchas basura", dijo Yuugao defensivamente.

"No estoy discutiendo eso", respondió Fuka rápidamente, "Pero incluso entonces, las personas que estás capturando son solo peces pequeños en un pequeño estanque que probablemente desconocen el océano más grande en el que opera Shadow Cabal. Como estas oficinas de recompensas habías cerrado la prueba, no necesitan saber nada más que qué contratos pagar para ser frentes efectivos. Cualquier picadura con la esperanza de aprender más allá de esto probablemente atraerá la atención ya que un investigador hará preguntas de sondeo. Además, hay cómo funciona la picadura que sería un problema. Digamos que vas después de una operación de drogas; establecería una identidad de portada que explicaría por qué la persona se acerca al grupo criminal en busca de drogas. Es posible que compre algunos lotes pequeños con la esperanza de seguir adelante para reunirse con el proveedor principal para discutir los términos y hacer el busto.

"Veo lo que estás diciendo", dijo Kakashi con un toque de interés en su voz, "Básicamente estás afirmando que cualquier operación establecida para sacar a la luz a este grupo básicamente no tendría que estar apuntando directamente a ellos. De hecho, tendrían que operar como una organización criminal pura o un grupo rebelde ".

"Grupo de pícaros", dijo confundido Koyuki, "pensé que solo estábamos hablando como si el Caballo de las Sombras fuera una especie de delincuente".

"Ese podría ser el caso", dijo Kakashi asintiendo. "Pero también es probable que Orochimaru tuviera vínculos con él, lo que podría explicar todas las bases ocultas que hemos localizado".

"Lo has localizado", dijo Tayuya arqueando una ceja, "Más como Karin, Kin y yo jodidamente te lo entregamos en una bandeja de plata".

Kakashi se rió entre dientes mientras decía: "Supongo que debería haberme dado cuenta de que las lindas amiguitas de Sound de mi estudiante deben haber tenido algo que ver con la suerte que tuvimos al localizar a tantas de ellas". Tayuya se sonrojó de vergüenza, pero en lugar de seguir burlándose de ella, volvió a su explicación: "También sospechamos que tanto Kabuto como Sasuke también han estado vinculados a esta red, lo que explicaría las recompensas que creemos que pusieron en Naruto".

"No estoy seguro de que solo porque trabajaran para Orochimaru sería suficiente", dijo Fuka con confianza. "De hecho, estoy bastante seguro de que tanto Sasuke como Kabuto se sorprenderían al saber que estaban usando los servicios del mismo grupo. Al menos hasta que se coloque esta recompensa.

"Aún no tenemos pruebas de que Sasuke haya colocado la segunda recompensa", dijo Naruto ganándole una mesa entera de miradas incrédulas, aunque Mikoto simplemente miraba sus manos, se dio cuenta de que pensaba que su hijo era el culpable. explicación. No del todo listo para admitir que su antiguo amigo trataría de eliminarlo de una manera tan cobarde que dijo: "Lo digo en serio". Señalando a Fuka, continuó: "Lo dijiste tú mismo, probablemente se acercarían a cada persona a la que ofrecen sus servicios caso por caso. Kabuto ha sido un bastardo rata por siempre, pero Sasuke ... "

"Tiene todos los requisitos para ser una fuerza importante a tener en cuenta y una hoja de antecedentes penales que la mayoría de los ninja desaparecidos pasarían toda su vida adquiriendo", intervino Tsunade enojado. "Él desertó a una aldea que atacó y asesinó al Tercer Hokage después del hecho. También trató de matarte apuñalándote en el pecho con un jutsu de clase A por tratar de detenerlo. Atacó al hermano del Raikage e intentó secuestrarlo para promover la ambición de un grupo que busca que los dioses sepan qué. Sin mencionar que, aunque no ayudó a matar a los guardias del Daimyo en su casa de verano, tampoco hizo nada para detener su muerte ".

Naruto suspiró, pero dijo: "Aún así, si Sasuke tuviera rencor, él querría resolverlo él mismo".

Fue Mikoto, quien pronunció su tono lleno de dolor, "Solo si él estaba en condiciones de hacerlo. Dijiste que el jutsu que usaste en él hace daño a nivel celular. Es posible que esté vivo, pero que no pueda enfrentarte directamente más. De ser así, con gusto se aprovecharía de ese servicio para vengarse ".

"Pero, si estaba tan disminuido, ¿por qué este Caballero de las Sombras se molestaría con él?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Porque incluso si estuviera debilitado físicamente, aún podría cambiar su nombre y sus logros anteriores para atraer a la gente a su estandarte", dijo Fuka confiada en la verdad de sus palabras.

Mirando a Naruto intencionadamente, Ibiki dijo: "Creo que sería una medida prudente intentar atraer a este grupo a la luz. En todo caso, nos daría una nueva e interesante vía en la que abordar los otros asuntos que hemos discutido, como la falta de Snow Country Tech que está apareciendo ".

"¿Por qué me miras?" Dijo Naruto nerviosamente.

"¿No eres el hombre a cargo?" Ibiki preguntó divertido. Rápidamente volvió a ser serio y agregó: "Además, tendría que ser tú quien lo dirija".

"¿Porqué es eso?" Kushina dijo que no disfruta exactamente la idea de que su hijo tome una vida criminal.

"¿Ya no estableció una personalidad para uno de sus clones que duró casi un año?" Ibiki dijo que hacer referencia al Clone D que había sido la razón de la participación de Naruto en el esquema que Iwa había estado perpetrando contra Claw y Fang.

"Bueno, sí", respondió Naruto, "pero crear un clon no sería exactamente una apuesta segura para un chico que dirige una empresa criminal". Hubo muchas ocasiones en las que D casi se disipó, ya que no podía luchar con todas mis capacidades. Me imagino que ser un criminal sería el doble de peligroso.

"Sin mencionar que estamos hablando de que estuvo encubierto durante años", dijo Tsunade sin disfrutar la idea. "Además, un grupo tan cauteloso como este va a hacer una verificación exhaustiva de antecedentes sobre cualquier alias que se nos ocurra. Es probable que también verifiquen para asegurarse de que no esté usando un jutsu para cambiar su apariencia e incluso si usara mi técnica, si se encontrara en una situación en la que sellaran su chakra, entonces sería descubierto como un clon o él mismo."

Fuka rápidamente intervino, "Hay formas de evitar eso".

"Sí, por primera vez, ¿por qué no le ordenas que reanude su vida criminal", dijo Yuugao señalando a la mujer atada a Naruto debido a que ella consumía su chakra.

"Porque creo que eso no es lo que ella quiere", dijo Naruto con calma. Favoreciendo a Fuka con una sonrisa, preguntó: "¿Qué sugieres?"

Fuka sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban por la amable sonrisa que se dirigía hacia ella, así que esperando que su sugerencia fuera recibida favorablemente, dijo: "Solo haz que la persona que creas se parezca a ti. Esa es la explicación con la que fuiste para la mujer Naruko.

"¿Como que?" Yuugao dijo con desdén: "Este criminal sería un hermano gemelo malvado del que el Tercero intentó deshacerse".

"No, como si tuviera una razón personal para desear parecerse a Naruto. Digamos que los dos se enfrentaron y su rostro estaba desfigurado, por lo que se hizo un trabajo para parecerse al hombre que lo hizo. Le daría una historia de fondo que también podría usar para demostrar que tanto Naruto como esta persona estaban en un punto en el mismo lugar, al mismo tiempo. Teñirse el cabello de negro y usar algunos contactos para cambiar el color de sus ojos y tendrías un villano adecuado con el que el Cabal Caballero de la Sombra podría contactar algún día. Además, si quieres ir un paso más allá, haz que la mayoría de las veces use una máscara para que la gente se pregunte cómo se ve debajo de ella ".

Naruto consideró las palabras de Fuka, pero admitió que su mayor problema sería que tendría que actuar como un criminal. Podía pensar en media docena de situaciones en las que un grupo cauteloso lo pondría a prueba de una manera que no estaría seguro de aprobar debido a sus principios. Estaba a punto de decirlo cuando Kiba dijo: "Yo digo que lo hagas". Cuando Naruto lo miró, el Inuzuka dijo: "Estás actuando como si tuvieras que ser un gran cabrón. Pero no todos los delincuentes piensan así, algunos solo buscan el dinero y la violencia es un subproducto de conseguirlo. Si existe este Caballo de las Sombras, no van a estar buscando para ver si eres agradable o un imbécil. Simplemente estarán interesados en su capacidad para ganar dinero y buscarán ver si la empresa que establece parece ser legítima ".

Naruto sonrió antes de preguntar: "Si crees que va a ser tan fácil, ¿por qué no lo intentas?"

Kiba se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa lobuna antes de responder: "Lo haría si pudiera crear un clon de sombra para mantener las apariencias cuando realizo mis otras tareas. Parece que sería increíble establecer un imperio criminal ".

La sala se echó a reír cuando Tsume dijo molesto: "¿Dónde me equivoqué con este chico?"

Kiba también se rió entre dientes antes de continuar: "Solo digo que este no es un desafío que se presenta con tanta frecuencia, además, si no me equivoco, la razón por la que ni siquiera se lo puedes entregar a Fuka es porque ella lo hace". tener un registro que se remonta cientos de años. Para ella, de repente, querer ser un jefe criminal sospecharía, pero para algún jugador nuevo que acaba de volver a tener su cara reorganizada, bueno, esa es una historia que solo usted puede escribir mientras cumple con sus otros deberes debido a su dominio de la sombra clon jutsu. También significaría que puede cambiar de un lado a otro sin encontrarse con el problema de no saber lo que una tercera persona que interpretó el papel podría haber dicho y hecho cuando no estaba cerca ".

Koharu estuvo de acuerdo con los Inuzuka y declaró: "Es una idea que tiene mérito". Se dio cuenta de que a varios de sus compañeros de familia no les gustó tan rápido que dijo: "Pero independientemente de esto, no es un asunto que deba decidirse aquí y ahora. Incluso si procedemos, necesitaríamos algo de tiempo para prepararnos. Se requeriría que Naruto aprendiera efectivamente un conjunto completamente nuevo de movimientos. Sin mencionar encontrar soluciones a problemas que ni siquiera hemos considerado, como cómo engañaría a un tipo de sensor que había encontrado en el pasado. Cambia su aspecto todo lo que quieras que él todavía ... "

" En realidad, podría ayudar en ese sentido ", dijo Fuka sorprendiendo a todos.

"Explicar," dijo Koharu rápidamente.

"Podría enseñarle, mi técnica de Ejecución por Beso", dijo Fuka con calma, aunque sintió un poco de emoción ante la idea, particularmente al practicarla con él. "Cada vez que necesitaba asumir este alias criminal, podía extraer una pequeña porción del chakra de alguien para disfrazar el suyo por un tiempo limitado. También lo ayudaría a desarrollar un estilo de lucha único, ya que aprendió a usar las diferentes afinidades que ganaría ".

Fuka vio que su sugerencia fue recibida con algunas miradas positivas, pero antes de que pudieran discutir el asunto, Tsunade dijo: "Como Koharu sugirió que no es un asunto sobre el que debemos tomar una decisión hoy. Por ahora continuemos recopilando información sobre cada una de las preocupaciones que ya enfrentamos actualmente. Mientras tanto, podemos ver cuán viable sería crear una empresa criminal para recopilar información desde otro ángulo ". Mirando a Naruto, ella preguntó: "¿Estás de acuerdo, mi amor?"

"Sí," dijo Naruto de pie. "Gracias por todos tus esfuerzos."

Los demás se pusieron de pie tan bien como comenzaron a dirigirse hacia la sala de teletransportación o las otras salidas que los sacarían de la Guarida. Fuka se sorprendió cuando Naruto se acercó a la mesa para decir: "Quiero agradecerte también Fuka. Sus ideas fueron de gran ayuda hoy ".

"S ... de nada", dijo sorprendida por la ternura que se dirigía hacia ella. "Sé que no compensa ..."

interrumpió Naruto suavemente, "Tienes razón, pero la redención no se trata solo de compensar tu pasado. Se trata de mostrar un remordimiento genuino por los errores del pasado, así como también de mejorar su ser actual para evitar caer en los mismos hábitos destructivos. Puedo ver que has llegado a lamentar quién eras, y espero que sigas apoyándonos en el futuro ".

Mirando su azul, se encontró diciendo sin siquiera pensarlo: "Puedes contar conmigo".

El corazón que no había latido durante tanto tiempo repentinamente comenzó a ir una milla por minuto cuando una amplia sonrisa dividió su rostro mientras decía: "Eso es genial, porque si sigo con este plan. Necesitaré a alguien que haya vivido la vida para que me ayude a guiarlo, pero también para asegurarme de que no pierda el rumbo. Hablaremos más tarde.

Fuka asintió mientras se giraba para continuar mirando al rubio mientras se acercaba a Yuugao. Ella vio la preocupación en sus ojos que él tenía por la mujer debido a la ira que había mostrado. Ella vio que la ira se desvanecía cuando Naruto habló con ella antes de que la abrazara fuerte. Al darse la vuelta, Fuka sintió que su corazón comenzaba a dolerle mientras ansiaba experimentar el mismo calor que estaba segura de que el Capitán Anbu estaba en los brazos del hombre rubio.

Naruto miró alrededor de la mesa y sintió que una ola de alegría se extendía mientras sus amantes disfrutaban la comida con él. No era tan animado como lo sería normalmente ya que Kurenai también estaba presente, pero había notado que con el tiempo su presencia no era el mismo elemento disuasorio para que sus amantes ocultaran sus sentimientos como solía ser. Después de que su madre se convirtiera en su amante, parecía que su familia la vio convertirse en una de ellas como una conclusión inevitable. Naruto sintió que la mirada de la mujer de ojos rojos se volvía bastante curiosa cuando su madre se acurrucó junto a él después de terminar su comida. Comentando sobre la falta de presencia de Ino en la mesa, Kurenai dijo: "Me pregunto dónde está Ino. Casi nunca se pierde una comida, especialmente cuando estás aquí, Naruto.

Naruto se había estado preguntando lo mismo. Sin embargo, no podía sentir nada mal, así que respondió: "Tal vez ella ya comió".

La mujer de cabello negro se enfocó en Kushina mientras preguntaba: "¿Qué piensas, Lady Kushina?"

Su madre sonrió mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante mientras respondía: "Por favor, solo llámame Kushina. Prácticamente siento que todos nosotros bajo este techo somos familiares, por lo que no hay necesidad de títulos ". Naruto tosió repentinamente cuando parecía que había comido algo por el camino equivocado por comer demasiado rápido, pero la verdadera razón fue porque su madre colocó su mano sobre su ingle cuando comenzó a acariciar su polla. Miró hacia atrás por encima del hombro para decir: "Cariño, eso es lo que obtienes por tragar tu comida sin masticarla".

Naruto contuvo un gemido cuando su polla se endureció por la caricia firme pero suave de su madre, que se convirtió en movimientos lentos cuando ella comenzó a masturbarlo a través de sus pantalones. Naruto podía sentir los ojos de sus otros amantes mirándolos divertidos mientras luchaba por no dejar que Kurenai supiera lo que su madre le estaba haciendo. Tuvo mucho éxito o Kurenai estaba más interesada en seguir la línea de preguntas a las que quería respuestas, ya que dijo: "No sé, parecía haber cierta tensión entre usted e Ino la semana pasada". Estoy un poco preocupado de que ella pueda estar evitándote.

"Oh cielos, no", dijo Kushina mientras usaba su dedo índice y medio de la mano debajo de la mesa para acariciar la longitud de su hijo. "Hubo algo de tensión la semana pasada, pero todo está resuelto. Ino me obligó a confrontar algunas verdades incómodas que en ese momento eran dolorosas de admitir sobre mi relación con Naruto ".

"Qué tipo de verdades", dijo Kurenai, su mirada cambió entre la sonrisa traviesa en el rostro de Kushina y una levemente incómoda en la de Naruto. No del todo segura de cómo leer la situación, ella eligió cambiar el tema diciendo: "No es asunto mío. Perdón por hacer palanca.

"En absoluto", dijo Kushina amablemente, "Somos familia después de todo. Estoy seguro de que todo tendrá sentido a tiempo.

Aún más confundido, Kurenai notó la hora y se levantó rápidamente diciendo: "Hablando de tiempo, es hora de que comience mi carrera nocturna".

Hizo una pausa y miró hacia atrás, notando que Naruto no parecía tan incómodo como antes. Aunque, desde su nuevo ángulo, podía ver que él tenía una erección bastante grande, cuando Kushina, que había llevado su otra mano sobre la mesa cuando estaba de pie, preguntó: "Si no te importa que haga una pregunta, Kurenai, ¿por qué insistes?" en correr tan tarde en la noche? Entre ser reincorporado recientemente para liderar y entrenar con su equipo y quedarse aquí hasta que oscurezca, es como si estuviera tratando de evitar seguir adelante con su vida ".

"T ... eso es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo", dijo la kunoichi de forma rápida y defensiva.

"No lo parece", dijo Kushina, "parece que estás tratando de evitar establecer relaciones nuevas o más profundas".

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No se considerarían nuevos los que he construido aquí?

"Pero tienes que interactuar con la gente aquí en algún nivel", dijo Miya desde la cabecera de la mesa. "Parece que está tratando de evitar interactuar con personas fuera de los dos lugares donde se siente cómodo, aquí y con su equipo. ¿Por qué más corre tan tarde o usa los campos de entrenamiento cuando a menudo están vacíos?

"Yo ... solo encuentro que prefiero la tranquilidad", dijo Kurenai a la defensiva. "Ayúdame, Yuugao".

Yuugao dejó su tazón de fuente después de haberse calmado de la reunión anterior en el día gracias en parte al tiempo que pasó con Naruto, sin mencionar los varios orgasmos que le había dado en su oficina después de que Ibiki se fuera. Al estudiar a su amiga, ella dijo: "Creo que estás en el mismo lugar que yo después de perder a Hayate. Estás tratando de perderte en el trabajo y la capacitación ".

Kurenai estaba un poco sorprendida por la evaluación de su amiga y sintiéndose incómoda por las miradas preocupadas que se dirigían hacia ella rápidamente desestimó sus preocupaciones diciendo: "Honestamente, ustedes simplemente lo están pensando demasiado. Acabo de descubrir que es más fácil disfrutar de un agradable y tranquilo trote por la noche. Los veré a todos más tarde.

Kurenai salió rápidamente del comedor para ponerse los zapatos, pero miró las escaleras cuando notó que alguien bajaba. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando Tifa apareció bostezando somnolienta mientras vestía solo una media camisa blanca que parecía que sus senos se esforzaban por liberarse y algo de ropa interior blanca escasa. "Um, Naruto está en el comedor", dijo el Jounin pensando que la mujer iba a comer un poco antes de comenzar su turno.

"Mmmm, qué bien", respondió Tifa adormilada dando la impresión de que no había comprendido lo que le habían dicho.

Kurenai también sabía que podría ser que a la camarera no le importaba desfilar con un atuendo escaso frente al rubio Uzumaki, como parecía ser el caso de casi todas las mujeres que vivían en el Hidden Eddy Inn. La jounin se encogió de hombros, mientras dejaba pasar el asunto, aunque cuando salió, se encontró con una parte de ella que se preguntaba si Naruto reaccionaría al verla adoptar los hábitos de vestir de las otras mujeres presentes. La idea le pareció intrigante, ya que podría ayudarla a comprender por qué él no parecía nervioso por las otras mujeres que desfilaban con un atuendo escaso, pero no podía negar que una parte de ella sentía que sería agradable ver que la miraba un hombre. con ganas de nuevo.

"Buenos días", llamó Tifa alegremente al comedor mientras abría las puertas. Ella se encontró con un coro de respuestas, aunque su amante solo podía gemir ya que actualmente la cabeza de su madre estaba en su regazo chupando su polla. Ella negó con la cabeza al verlo, pero sabía que sería una de las que iba a ser tratada una y otra vez. Al darse cuenta de la falta de Yamanaka que había ayudado a unir a la madre y la hija, dijo: "No, Ino otra vez. Pensé que ella querría estar presente para esa unión de madre e hijo ".

Naruto puso su mano en la parte posterior de la cabeza de su madre y dijo: "Voy Kushina".

La pelirroja gimió feliz antes de que ella comenzara a tragar locamente para tragar toda la semilla de su amante. Una vez que terminó y ella lo había limpiado adecuadamente, volvió a meter su polla suavizada en su mosca antes de sentarse y decir: "Está durmiendo en preparación para la misión de mañana. No ha estado esta semana porque estaba avanzando en el papeleo para poder ir a la misión con Naruto y Kin ".

"Podrías haberle dicho eso a Kurenai cuando ella preguntó", dijo Yuugao.

Kushina se encogió de hombros y respondió: "Cierto, pero de qué otra manera nos acercaríamos al tema de que está evitando avanzar usando el trabajo y el entrenamiento como excusas para evitar a las personas. Está bien cuando está aquí, pero según Hinata, es bastante distante y retraída cuando está con clientes o en multitudes. Como he aprendido recientemente, a veces es mejor dar un pequeño empujón que sufrir en silencio ".

"Hablando de recibir un pequeño empujón", dijo Tifa aceptando un plato de Miya mientras tomaba asiento, "¿Cuándo me visitarás en el trabajo, Naruto? Te dije que una vez que Ibara se enteró de que vivía aquí, ella seguía preguntando por ti.

Naruto se puso un poco nervioso cuando dijo: "Bueno, la cosa es que ..."

Kushina tuvo la sensación de que su hijo estaba ocultando algo, así que dijo: "Naruto, dilo".

"Creo que él ya te ha pasado por la garganta", dijo Mikoto en broma, haciendo que Kushina le sacara la lengua.

Naruto se rió nerviosamente mientras sus amantes lo miraban expectantes antes de suspirar de derrota y admitió: "Bueno, la razón por la que he evitado ir a su bar recientemente fue porque me enteré de que antes de que él saliera del pueblo D se acostó con ella".

"De verdad", dijo Kushina sorprendida ya que Ibara había estudiado con ella en la academia antes de retirarse para formar una familia.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y explicó: "Resultó que perdió a su esposo e hijo con un grupo de ninjas desaparecidos con los que peleé. Estaba agradecida por lo que hice y transfirió esos sentimientos a D porque nos parecíamos. He tenido la intención de decirle la verdad ... pero bueno, ella no tenía la mejor opinión de mí antes y aprender sobre lo que sucedió podría hacer que volviera a esos sentimientos nuevamente ".

Tifa parecía perdida en sus pensamientos por un momento antes de enfocarse en su amante para decir: "Y ... quizás tengas que arriesgarte".

"¿Por qué?"

Respondiendo a su amante, ella dijo: "Bueno, he notado que cuanto más tiempo pasa mi turno, más excitada parece estar. Comienza lentamente, a menudo tarda unas horas en aparecer los primeros signos, pero últimamente he notado que ella se escapó para encargarse de eso ".

"¿Estás seguro de que está relacionado con tu presencia?" Kushina preguntó preocupada.

Tifa asintió antes de decir: "Le pedí a Yuffie que la vigilara tanto mientras yo no estaba cerca como cuando lo estaba. Ella notó que el mismo comportamiento solo aparece cuando trabajo con ella o paso tiempo con ella. Si tu clon se durmió con ella, entonces tal vez ella esté reaccionando a que yo esté atada a ti.

"No sé", dijo Naruto recordando que D dejó algunas instrucciones para que lo buscara si estaba unida a él. "Mientras dormía, se le indicó que viniera a verme si estaba obligada. Hice algo similar con Koharu ".

"Quizás ella no lo esté," dijo Karin emocionada sentándose frente a él mientras el científico dentro de ella quería respuestas. "Nunca antes has tratado de unirte a una mujer usando un clon. Supongo que por eso D intentó esta seducción. Para averiguar si era posible. Cuando Naruto asintió, continuó: "Es posible que aunque no esté atada exactamente, durmiendo con tu clon que de alguna manera haya sido marcada por The Binding como una futura conquista para ti".

"Espera un segundo", dijo Sakura, "¿No estás olvidando que en la mayoría de los casos los efectos del Toque de la Tentación desaparecen en alrededor de una semana a menos que una persona esté expuesta varias veces? Como no ha sido atada, los efectos deberían haberse desvanecido.

"No necesariamente", dijo Karin repasando mentalmente las notas que había leído de los primeros experimentos de Tsunade, "Recuerda que creemos que el Toque de la Tentación era en realidad una técnica que Kanji desarrolló. Había esperado engañar a Naruto para que se acostara con mujeres sin saber todos los detalles de lo que implicaría hacerlo. Quería que Naruto creciera engreído por el control que ganó para poder comenzar a abusar de él ". Al ver a Sakura asentir, continuó: "Tsunade en el pasado describió la unión como un virus, y como cualquier virus, siempre está buscando una nueva forma de propagarse".

Sakura entendió a dónde iba Karin, pero respondió: "Entiendo lo que estás diciendo, pero Naruto ha estado en el bar de Ibara desde que creó D. Si ella estuviera atrapada en algún tipo de estado entre estar atado a él y no, entonces no lo haría". ella se siente obligada a acercarse a él, incluso si él estaba encerrado en ese momento como Kakami Takayama ".

Naruto lo pensó mientras recordaba las varias veces que había entrado en el Séptimo Cielo como la persona con la que solía salir con sus amantes en público. Aunque, Ibara había sido amigable, él nunca hubiera imaginado que secretamente estaba albergando algún tipo de deseo por él. Pero Karin tenía una hipótesis que explicó: "Pero tenga en cuenta que Tifa dice que lleva tiempo que aparezcan los signos de Ibara que se excita por su presencia. Estoy pensando que esta demora se debe a una combinación de cómo se aplicó el jutsu y tal vez en cierto sentido sabiendo que los efectos que creó no se podrían actuar de inmediato. Hmm, por falta de un término mejor, llamemos a esto el jutsu Dibble Stick por ahora.

"Ese es un nombre bastante extraño para un jutsu", dijo Yakumo con una sonrisa. "¿Qué es un palo de dibble?"

"Es una herramienta muy parecida a un sai que se utiliza para hacer agujeros en el suelo fértil con el fin de plantar semillas", dijo Naruto haciendo referencia al conocimiento que tenía de sus propios intereses en la jardinería. Centrándose en el Uzumaki de anteojos, preguntó: "Supongo que, en esencia, ves el clon como una especie de palo de dibble al hacerme más fácil plantar mi semilla y atarme a una mujer".

"Precisamente", dijo Karin complacida de que su amante entendiera, "Obviamente, si usaras un clon, ayudaría a acelerar el proceso de seducción, ya que podrías trabajar múltiples ..."

"No estoy muy seguro de querer convertir mi objetivo seductor en un proceso automatizado", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa irónica. "Intento no confiar en los clones en mis relaciones con todos ustedes porque sería fácil hacerlo. No sería correcto hacer exactamente lo contrario con una mujer a la que le estoy pidiendo que eventualmente se una a nuestra Familia ".

"Entonces, ¿por qué sedujiste a Ibara de esa manera?", Preguntó Tifa.

"Originalmente creé D como un medio para investigar la situación que está sucediendo en Paradise City, pero como prueba para establecer otros alias para poder deslizarme en lugares que podrían necesitar una historia de fondo sustancial para infiltrarse".

"Como Iwa", dijo Kushina haciendo que su hijo inclinara la cabeza.

"Sí, y una de las cosas que pensé que era prudente verificar antes de crear una docena o más era asegurarme de que si se encontraban en una situación en la que acostaran con alguien, esa persona no estaría vinculada a mí".

"Planeas engañarnos con clones, ¿eras?" Mikoto dijo en broma.

"Qué no", dijo Naruto rápidamente causando que algunos de sus amantes se rieran, "Es solo que estos clones iban a estar en el campo por años y bueno, tarde o temprano pensé que podrían decidir divertirse. Como D me mostró, estos clones eventualmente desarrollarían sus propios lazos y deseos mientras más tiempo permanecieran separados de mí. Bonos de los que algún día podría encontrarme responsable si se disipan y cuándo se disipan para poder asumir sus identidades ".

El rubio Uzumaki pudo ver que sus palabras hicieron que algunos de sus amantes lo respetaran aún más, pero aunque Tifa era una de ellas, ella preguntó: "¿Por qué te decidiste por Ibara? ¿Fue porque ella pensaba tan mal de ti cuando eras niña?

Tifa notó que Mikoto hizo una mueca por sus palabras, de las cuales se arrepintió rápidamente cuando Kushina dijo enojada: "¿Qué quieres decir?" Tifa comenzó a tartamudear cuando el cabello de Kushina comenzó a levantarse como colas detrás de ella mientras repetía oscuramente: "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Sin embargo, el momento se desvaneció instantáneamente cuando Naruto volvió su rostro hacia él y la besó suavemente diciendo: "Ya no importa, mamá. Ibara tenía una opinión bastante baja de mí porque me veía como el monstruo que creía que yo llevaba en lugar de quién era en realidad. Ella ya no se siente así.

Su madre suspiró aceptando los sentimientos de su hijo de que ella dejó caer el asunto, por lo que volvió la conversación al tema en cuestión: "Lo que no entiendo es que si el Toque de la Tentación solo dura una semana y la unión es permanente, entonces ¿Por qué Ibara todavía sentiría los efectos ahora? Si no se va a pegar, entonces el chakra contaminado debería desvanecerse ".

Sakura se dio cuenta de por qué cuando dijo: "Es por eso que Ibara tarda tanto en comenzar a mostrar síntomas de excitación. Entra en un estado latente hasta que Naruto o uno de nosotros aparece ".

Karin asintió de acuerdo y dijo: "Sí. Creo que lo que sucede es que cuando un clon K se corre dentro de un objetivo, en esencia está inyectando una molécula de chakra inestable en la red de chakras de la mujer. Ahora, como todos deberíamos haber aprendido en la escuela, las moléculas inestables quieren volverse estables, de modo que hasta el momento en que las condiciones se conviertan en una posibilidad, parezca que permanece latente ".

"Espera", dijo Tifa poco convencida, "La última vez que revisé me falta el equipo para estabilizarla".

"Puedo estar de acuerdo con eso", dijo Naruto descaradamente, "la he revisado a fondo".

"Pero lo que sí tienes es la capacidad de llevarla a quien pueda darle lo que necesita", respondió Karin. "Después de todo, todos nosotros unidos a Naruto tendríamos la molécula de chakra completa y, dado que el objetivo principal de Bindings es conseguir que una mujer se entregue a él, al hacerla crecer en tu presencia, aumenta la probabilidad de que la traigan a tu atención. Después de todo, eso es exactamente lo que estás haciendo ahora ".

"Casi haces que parezca que el Binding está vivo", dijo Miya.

"No estoy implicando que haya ninguna inteligencia real en el trabajo", respondió Karin. "Es más fácil explicarlo en tales términos. Después de todo, el fuego arde porque eso es lo que debe hacer. El sexo se siente bien para que las personas procreen. La naturaleza ha desarrollado ciertas causas y efectos para crear resultados y eso es en esencia lo que creo que está sucediendo aquí. El toque de tentación es un derivado de la vinculación, funciona tan rápido y se quema más rápido exactamente porque cuando se usa, la persona en la que la vinculación está activa está en posición de asegurar su objetivo. Sin embargo, como el Clon de las Sombras de una persona capaz de usar el Enlace podría estar operando a millas de distancia de él, sería imprudente que se quemara tan rápido o incluso si no hubiera ninguna posibilidad de que se unieran. Por lo tanto,

"Supongo que necesito hablar con ella entonces", dijo Naruto con una sensación de temor por cuál sería su reacción.

"En realidad, si es posible me gustaría que esperes", dijo Karin rápidamente. "Hay algunas preguntas que me gustaría obtener respuestas sobre mis teorías. Es posible que no tenga la intención de volver a usarlo, pero creo que explorar cómo funciona el Jutsu Dibble Stick podría darnos una mejor comprensión del Enlace en sí mismo ".

No se siente cómodo con la idea de experimentar más con Ibara sin su conocimiento, pero consciente de que había otra mujer a la que estaba semi-atado de manera similar, no la descartó por turno, así que le preguntó: "¿Qué sería exactamente? te gusta aprender?

"Bueno, para uno, es el momento de que los primeros síntomas aparezcan condicionados por cuánto tiempo tarda en activarse el chakra inestable, o depende de la cantidad de personas a su alrededor que estén completamente unidas", dijo Karin con entusiasmo. "Creo que es la última y la forma más fácil de probar eso sería rodearla con más de tus amantes. La próxima reunión de Allied Mom Force sería una oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo ".

"¿El qué?" Preguntó Naruto confundido.

Kushina sonrió ante la respuesta de su hijo, así que explicó: "Es solo un apodo para las unidades reservadas de shinobi que Konoha despliega en caso de una guerra. Dado que muchos kunoichi se jubilan después de tener hijos, se compone principalmente de madres o shinobi jubilados. Supongo que fue un apodo más agradable que la fuerza geezer o algo por el estilo.

Karin asintió con la cabeza, ya que ella también era miembro de su situación única y sus contribuciones pasadas a la aldea. "Si no me equivoco, tanto tú como Mikoto fueron invitados a asistir a la reunión".

"Tendrás que contarme", dijo Mikoto incómoda con la idea, ya que estaba segura de que sería sometida a muchas miradas que prácticamente gritarían: "¿Qué está haciendo aquí?"

Kushina frunció el ceño y dijo: "Miko, deberías irte. También eras amigo de algunos de los miembros.

"Sí K", dijo Mikoto con tristeza, "Pero eso fue hace una vida. Sin embargo, deberías llevar a Tsume.

Fue el turno de Kushina de parecer incómoda mientras daba la excusa. "Ella no es miembro. Ella todavía está en servicio activo.

"Es cierto, pero esa no es exactamente una razón para que ella no vaya, y les permitiría a los dos despejar el aire entre ustedes".

Naruto vio a su madre morderse el labio inferior. Sabía que había una historia allí ya que sabía que en un momento su madre y Tsume habían sido amigos. Como tal, le había parecido extraño que incluso después de saber que el espíritu de su madre estaba dentro de él, el Inuzuka nunca había pedido conversar con su madre. Basado en la forma en que Tsume había saltado rápidamente ante la oportunidad de regañar a Mikoto esa mañana por no revelar el monumento de piedra que el Uchiha había poseído y su madre saltando rápidamente en su defensa, sospechaba que de alguna manera estaba relacionado con la amistad de su madre con el cabello negro. mujer. Una teoría que sospechaba que era correcta cuando su madre dijo: "Entonces, ¿no sería más necesario que vinieras?"

"Tsume y yo resolveremos nuestras diferencias después de que ustedes dos hablen", dijo Mikoto rápidamente. "No hay mucho que yo y ella podamos hacer, salvo aceptar volver a empezar. Tú y ella fueron los que se separaron.

Kushina asintió antes de aceptar: "Iré a preguntarle entonces. Estoy seguro de que al menos aceptará venir si las reuniones fueran como las que solíamos asistir.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Naruto.

Su madre le dedicó una sonrisa mientras respondía: "Es solo una excusa para que nosotras, las damas, nos juntemos y nos comencemos con los hombres de nuestras vidas mientras nos sumergimos en un manantial y bebemos sake".

Karin sonrió al confirmar que había cambiado mucho, "No te preocupes, entonces te sentirás como en casa".

"Oye, espero que no vayas allí para hablar mal de mí", dijo Naruto.

Kushina le dedicó una sonrisa seductora antes de responder: "Entonces mejor asegúrate de que antes de irte a tu misión mañana tenga una gran sonrisa en mi rostro. "Mirando alrededor de la habitación, Naruto pudo ver que era un sentimiento compartido por muchos de los presentes, así que de pie dijo:" Desafío aceptado. Pero la orden dependerá de quién llegue primero a la habitación del Den ". Hiraishin se alejó dejando a las mujeres mirándose la una a la otra por un momento antes de que todas se apresuraran a alcanzar la entrada secreta a la Guarida en el sótano.

Tifa sonrió mientras veía a la última mujer salir corriendo por la puerta, suspirando que podría unirse ya que tenía que irse a trabajar. Sin embargo, esperaba con ansias cuándo ella y la mujer para la que trabajaba se unirían en futuros problemas.

Naruto se sentó en la puerta preparándose para ponerse las sandalias para poder ir a la Mansión Hokage donde se encontraba la oficina de la misión. Allí Ino y él serían asignados a la tarea de escoltar a Kin a través de la Tierra de los Arrozales en busca de su hermana. Esa sería al menos la razón oficial, pero extraoficialmente era para lidiar con la actividad de los bandidos que asola el área. Algo que rápidamente estaba provocando el aumento de las tensiones en la zona, ya que los gobernantes de los países vecinos se estaban enojando por lo que percibían como falta de acción de Rice Paddies. Naruto no pudo decir que culpó a los otros gobernantes porque, por lo que había visto, casi parecía que los bandidos usaban Rice Paddies como base de operaciones para sus incursiones en caravanas en otros países con el permiso del Daimyo. Lo único que evitaba que la gente declarara abiertamente que las caravanas en Rice Paddies eran tan propensas a atacar, pero también porque el clan Fuma estaba haciendo todo lo posible para evitar que sucedieran. Sin embargo, tenía la sensación de que estaban ampliamente superados por la legión de bandidos.

Los problemas actuales experimentados por Rice Paddies eran solo una prueba más de que Sasuke realmente solo se preocupaba por sus propias circunstancias y necesidades, ya que, por lo que había reunido, eran los ex prisioneros de Orochimaru que había soltado cuando reclutó a Karin y al resto de su equipo. Al encontrarse en una tierra donde el poder preeminente había sido asesinado, estos bandidos originalmente habían sido más peligrosos para ellos que para los ciudadanos a su alrededor mientras luchaban por el territorio. Sin embargo, durante el año pasado, ese período llegó a su fin cuando un hombre llamado Ahiko el Lagarto se unió a los grupos de bandidos restantes, y a medida que sus éxitos crecieron, los bandidos de otras áreas comenzaron a reunirse en su estandarte.

The Leaf había hecho varios intentos de capturar al hombre en el pasado, pero era bastante raro que abandonara la Tierra de los Arrozales, pero en las pocas ocasiones en que lo hizo, siempre logró escapar al huir a través de la frontera. The Leaf no pudo seguirlo debido a la negativa del Daimyo a permitir que tales grupos de trabajo operaran en sus fronteras.

Peor aún, los bandidos también tienden a asaltar descaradamente caravanas que viajan en países tan lejanos como Rice Paddies como Waterfall. Además de la tensión, estaba el hecho de que Iwa estaba usando la incapacidad del Taki-nin para proteger cierta carga de Earth Country que se movía a través de sus fronteras como una razón para estacionar más shinobi en el territorio de Waterfall Country. El aumento de la presencia de Iwa y el reciente descubrimiento de que habían estado manipulando eventos en la Tierra de las Garras y los Colmillos para anexarlos, estaba causando que los líderes de Taki cuestionaran la sabiduría del tratado que habían firmado con Iwa después de finalizar el eso había existido con Konoha debido al secuestro cercano de Fu y la negativa de Leaf a devolverla.

Sabiendo que estaba entrando en una situación compleja, Naruto se preguntó cómo lo resolvería y realmente esperaba que no fuera otra trama de Iwa. Estaba seguro de que si Iwagakure estuviera detrás de la reciente agitación, el líder de los otros Cinco Grandes Países Elementales no sería tan rápido en barrer todo el asunto debajo de la alfombra como había sido el caso con Fang y Claw.

De pie después de ajustarse la sandalia, sonrió cuando su madre dijo: "Está bien, ¿tienes todo?"

"Todavía no", interrumpió Ino mientras se acercaba, "Él está dejando atrás a una rubia extremadamente sexy Kunoichi".

Naruto estaba a punto de volverse para burlarse de que era solo porque ella estaba tardando tanto en prepararse, pero las palabras nunca aparecieron cuando su belleza lo dejó sin palabras. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que la razón por la que Ino no había cenado esa noche se debía a que ella había cambiado ligeramente su apariencia y quería mantenerlo en secreto. El lado derecho de la cara de Yamanaka estaba velado por su cabello y su cola de caballo habitual se había ido, ya que colgaba flojamente detrás de ella y llegaba a sus pantorrillas. Naruto tuvo la impresión de que su amante rubia reflejaba el estilo de su madre mientras le daba su propio estilo. Sin embargo, la forma en que usaba su cabello no fue el único cambio, ya que mientras todavía llevaba una blusa con cuello halter púrpura, era más corta, deteniéndose justo debajo de sus senos, y su falda corta había sido reemplazada por una que llegaba hasta solo sobre sus tobillos. En sus pies había sandalias shinobi que le llegaban hasta las rodillas por lo que podía ver mientras caminaba. Sus ojos brillaron felices por el efecto que su cambio en la apariencia tuvo en él cuando dijo: "¿Qué pasa amante? El gato te atrapó la lengua.

"En cuestión de hablar", dijo Naruto todavía ligeramente estrellado. "Te ves increíble. ¿Pero por qué el cambio?

Ino sonrió cuando respondió: "Con tantas bellezas más maduras que te rodean, pensé que sería bueno actualizar mi propio look. Ya no soy un chunin de dieciséis años como cuando volviste, sino el líder del Clan Yamanaka con un puesto en el consejo del Clan.

Naruto asintió aceptando un beso de ella antes de volverse hacia su madre para decirle: "Está bien, nos vamos".

"Buena suerte en tu misión", dijo Kushina dándole un beso maternal en la mejilla que lo sorprendió. Pero su sorpresa se convirtió en excitación cuando ella atrajo a Ino en un beso apasionado y dijo: "Y en cuanto a tu niña traviesa ..." Ino rápidamente la besó recíprocamente tan profundamente como sus lenguas bailaban una alrededor de la otra. Ella gimió cuando Kushina comenzó a acariciar su teta a través de su camisa antes de deslizar la mano por la carne expuesta de su estómago y debajo de la cintura de su falda. Ino se aferró a los hombros de su madre mientras ella deslizaba un dedo dentro agitando sus entrañas hasta que comenzaron a humedecerse de excitación. Luego se alejó haciendo que el Yamanaka gimiera cuando la pelirroja terminó su frase: "Eso es solo una vista previa de lo que te está esperando y dejarte sufrir un poco hasta que regreses".

"Oh, joder", gimió Ino cuando Kushina le guiñó un ojo antes de dirigirse al apartamento. Mirando a su amante y deseando experimentar el placer que Kushina le había prometido mientras su hijo la follaba, ella dijo: "Vamos amante, terminemos esta misión".

Naruto se rió entre dientes cuando Ino comenzó a arrastrarlo afuera, pero ella cedió cuando él comenzó a caminar a su lado. El rubio Uzumaki descubrió que el cambio que le había sucedido a su madre era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba de su nueva relación. Le gustó que en un momento ella fuera tan amorosa como cualquier madre, pero luego, con solo pulsar un botón, era una mujer apasionada que disfrutaba del sexo tanto como él. En un momento ella le estaba dando un beso en la mejilla y al siguiente estaba besándose con uno de sus amantes. Ino probablemente sintió la dirección de sus pensamientos cuando ella se inclinó para decir: "De nada".

Naruto le sonrió deseando poder darle un beso similar al de su madre. "Gracias, Ino. Realmente me habría arrepentido si mi ceguera me hiciera perder una relación con ella. Yo ... no sé cómo agradecerte adecuadamente mi hermosa flor ".

"Oh, no te preocupes por eso", dijo Ino con una sonrisa, "Habrá muchas oportunidades en este viaje para que lo hagas". Pero no necesita agradecerme por hacer lo que hace una flor en flor ".

"¿Cual es?"

"Para producir fruta comestible para tu consumo, Amante", dijo Ino suavemente en un tono lleno de devoción. "Bromeé con Sakura y los demás por solo haberte ayudado a seducir a Shion. Si hubiera estado allí, hubieras tenido mucho más éxito ".

Antes, Naruto podía responder, ambos se volvieron hacia una calle concurrida mientras se acercaban a la mansión Hokage. El hombre rubio miró a su amante con cuidado, lo que le calentó el corazón, incluso cuando parecía atraer la mirada de casi todos los hombres y algunas mujeres. Lo empapó todo como una flor tomando el sol, pero no era la mirada de deseo que podía ver en las miradas dirigidas a ella, o incluso la mirada de celos que notó en algunos otros que disfrutaba. Era el conocimiento de que lo que deseaban o estaban celosos del cuerpo y el alma del hombre que caminaba a su lado, y como ella había alcanzado tal lugar de felicidad a través de él, lo vio como la misión de su vida para que más mujeres pudieran descubrirlo. La misma alegría que ella tenía.

"Ah Naruto, mucho tiempo sin verte", dijo una voz agradable y familiar alejando a Ino de sus pensamientos.

"Iruka-sensei", dijo Naruto felizmente, "lo siento, no nos hemos reunido en mucho tiempo, pero parece que siempre surge algo".

Iruka asintió con la cabeza y respondió: "Lamentablemente, ese siempre parece ser el caso, pero esperamos que el futuro permita unos momentos más pacíficos".

"No te preocupes Iruka-sensei, estoy seguro de que lo hará", dijo Naruto alegremente haciendo que su antiguo maestro sonriera a cambio.

Agarrando un pergamino marcado como una misión de rango C, lo abrió mientras explicaba: "Esta misión es relativamente simple. Resulta que durante la invasión Sand / Sound una genina desertó a la Hoja. Ella proporcionó información valiosa sobre el funcionamiento de Sound, por lo que ha estado bajo custodia protectora durante los últimos años. Con Sound casi desaparecido y los recientes disturbios en los países del norte, ha solicitado permiso para ir en busca de una hermana que aún podría estar en la Tierra de los Arrozales. Esto se considera una misión de rango C, pero puede moverse fácilmente a A dependiendo de la situación ".

"No te preocupes, podemos manejarlo", dijo Naruto con confianza.

"Lo sé", dijo el profesor de la academia con un nivel similar de certeza. Centrándose en Ino, preguntó: "Ino, técnicamente serías el comandante de esta misión. Pero con ellos trabajando en los detalles finales de los nuevos exámenes conjuntos de Chunin, me preguntaba si podría permitir que Naruto encabezara la misión para ayudarlo a ganar algo de experiencia de liderazgo ".

Ino sonrió dejando que un tono seductor entrara en su voz y respondió: "No tengo ningún problema con estar debajo de Naruto". Estoy seguro de que me cuidará muy bien.

Luchó por no reírse cuando el rostro de Iruka se coloreó sustancialmente por su insinuación. Naruto también luchó por no reaccionar cuando dijo: "W ... ha ... ¿dónde deberíamos encontrarnos con el cliente?"

"Ella estará cerca de la puerta principal", dijo Iruka recuperando a su compositor. "Buena suerte."

"Gracias", dijo el hombre rubio saludando rápidamente a su antiguo maestro antes de tirar de Ino tras él, ya que ella se estaba perdiendo en su imaginación de trabajar con Naruto, o encima de él, o frente a él, así que comenzó a retorcerse donde estaba parada. .

Iruka omitió los signos de excitación, aunque había notado cómo cada vez más kunoichi había comenzado a mirar al hombre rubio de una manera similar a como lo hacían las fangirls de los ojos estrellados en sus clases hacia los chicos populares por los que estaban enamorados. Estaba contento de ver que todo el trabajo duro de Naruto para ganarle esas miradas valía la pena, ya que sabía que no había nadie más que lo mereciera más que él. Una opinión de que si no supiera mejor, creería que era algo que tanto él como Ino compartían.

Soifon odiaba al molesto hombre rubio parado frente a ella. Odiaba el sonido de su voz, odiaba su risa molesta, pero lo más importante era que odiaba que Yoruichi estuviera sobre sus hombros en su forma de gato ronroneando con satisfacción. Un sonido que siempre se hacía más fuerte cuando Naruto levantaba la mano para frotar su dedo a través del pelaje de su cuero cabelludo. Al escuchar el sonido revelador de él haciéndolo de nuevo, miró a su espalda y sintió cierta satisfacción cuando él tembló. Yoruichi levantó la cabeza para preguntar con su voz masculina de gato, "¿Qué pasa?"

"No estoy seguro", respondió, "se sentía como si alguien estuviera conspirando para hacerme daño corporal".

Yoruichi miró a su alrededor en busca de signos de problemas, pero al no encontrar ninguno preguntó: "¿Crees que está relacionado con tus habilidades de detección de malicia?

Naruto se encogió de hombros mientras ella se acomodaba alrededor de su cuello y hombro mientras respondía: "No lo creo. Necesito activar mi capa de chakra para usar esa habilidad. Probablemente sea solo mi imaginación.

Soifon suspiró mientras dejaba que la ira que sentía se desvaneciera ya que era bueno ver a Yoruichi feliz. Aún así, había estado tan emocionada solo unos días antes, ya que se había emparejado con Yoruichi para proteger un envío que se dirigía a la Tierra de los Arrozales. Para Soifon, había sido la primera vez que había sido asignada a lo que la Great Tree Shipping Company denominaba envíos de oro. Los envíos designados como tales siempre se asignaron a uno o más de los kunoichi que la compañía había exhibido durante el torneo de batalla para mostrar su fuerza.

Después de la invasión de Pain, Soifon no pudo continuar en su carrera como Leaf Kunoichi. No había sido debido a ningún trauma que había sufrido, pero después de ver a Yoruichi pelear, ya no podía reclamar que su primera prioridad era el Leaf Village. Sabía que algunos dirían que su decisión se reflejó mal en ella, sin embargo, tales cosas ni siquiera la perturbaron, ya que había estado llena de la necesidad de ser reconocida por la mujer que había considerado ser el pináculo de Kunoichi. Con ese fin, ella había aceptado el propietario de la oferta de la compañía para trabajar para la Great Tree Shipping Company en una capacidad similar. A pesar de que había impresionado en el torneo, quienes dirigían la compañía no iban a permitir que cualquiera protegiera un envío de oro, por lo que había sido asignada a aquellos donde el cliente había pagado por menos protección.

Sin embargo, eso no quería decir que esos envíos estaban bajo protección, ya que estaba sorprendida de cuánta seguridad incluso los envíos que caían bajo los planes de Bronce garantizaban. Sin embargo, había pocas dudas de que si un cliente pagaba un Plan Oro, una de las mujeres asignadas a él garantizaría su llegada segura. Ese había sido su objetivo desde la primera vez que la contrataron para poder trabajar codo a codo con su ídolo. Un objetivo que había logrado a través de una dedicación casi fanática para verlo convertirse en realidad. Lo que había hecho que la promoción fuera aún más especial era que Karin confiaba en ella para ayudar a proteger la primera, y hasta la fecha el único envío de oro que se dirigía a la Tierra de los arrozales.

Si bien la Great Tree Shipping Company no había sufrido ninguna pérdida en los envíos que viajaban hacia el norte, Soifon sabía que la razón principal se debía principalmente a que la mayoría de los envíos del norte eran para ayudar con el aumento del comercio que fluía entre Kumogakure y Konohagakure antes de dirigirse al sur a Sunagakure. Por el momento, los bandidos no habían atacado nada tan lejano del este, pero Soifon dudaba que lo hicieran al menos hasta que se volvieran mucho más descarados ya que estaba segura de que los convertiría en enemigos de tres aldeas ninja a la vez. Sin embargo, los bandidos habían causado estragos en casi todos los envíos de otras compañías. No había números exactos, pero sabía que los bandidos habían causado un gran daño económico a los países vecinos e incluso a ciertos distritos del norte del país del fuego. Sin embargo, Mientras los Daimyo de Rice Paddies se negaran a aceptar cualquier ayuda de fuera de su país, los bandidos serían libres de saquear a su gusto. Al menos hasta que uno de los países afectados adoptara una forma de acción más drástica, que podría derivar en conflictos armados entre naciones.

Pero, sinceramente, nada de eso le había importado a Soifon, ya que lo había visto como su oportunidad de estar cerca de Yoruichi. Al menos hasta que Naruto había estropeado su momento de triunfo al estar en la puerta cuando ella y Yoruichi estaban a punto de iniciar su misión. Una pequeña parte de Soifon sospechaba del encuentro, ya que ni siquiera podía calcular cuáles serían las probabilidades de que él tuviera una misión en la misma dirección y al mismo tiempo que el primer envío de nivel oro se iría. De hecho, por la sonrisa irónica de Yoruichi había sentido como si todo el encuentro hubiera sido organizado. Sabía que, en algún nivel, podría estar dejando que su molestia la superara. Sin mencionar sus celos por lo cerca que parecía la mujer de piel oscura y realmente él.

Sus sospechas también surgieron del hecho de que lo había visto merodeando por la sede de la Gran Compañía de Transporte de Árboles, y fue testigo de su interacción no solo con Yoruichi sino con la otra mujer que había sido contratada junto con ella. Además, parecía estar en buenos términos especialmente con el propietario Kiyomi y el presidente Karin, y como tal no podía evitar sentir que había habido algún tipo de conspiración en juego que aseguraría que Naruto ayudaría a proteger el envío.

Al darse cuenta de la hora tardía, Soifon dijo: "Lady Yoruichi quizás deberíamos acampar para pasar la noche. Nos estamos acercando al territorio en el que los bandidos han estado activos ".

"Supongo que tienes razón", la mujer se transformó como un gato dijo saltando del hombro de Naruto mientras dejaba de hacer que los bueyes tiraran del carro también.

Soifon corrió rápidamente hacia atrás ya que sabía que en cualquier momento la mujer de piel oscura soltaría cualquier técnica que usara para convertirse en un gato. Agarró la ropa de la mujer de cabello morado y regresó sonrojada al ver que era demasiado tarde. Pasó un momento para admirar el trasero de la mujer desnuda mientras continuaba conversando con Naruto, quien a pesar de poder ver lo que Soifon veía como la forma femenina perfecta no parecía tener mucha reacción. Consiguiéndose a sí misma, corrió entre las dos y extendió la ropa de Yoruichi y dijo: "Por favor, vístete Lady Yoruichi". Dirigiéndose a Naruto, ella dijo enojada, "Y deberías abrir tu mirada".

"Por qué", dijo Naruto con indiferencia, "No es que no la haya visto desnuda antes".

¿Q-qué ...? "Dijo la joven mientras intentaba balbucear una respuesta.

"Relájate Soifon", dijo Yoruichi divertido poniéndose la ropa, "podrías soportar aprender una cosa o dos de Naruto sobre tener una reacción más adulta a la desnudez. Este es el tercer día que viajamos juntos y me ha visto cambiar de forma varias veces solo en este viaje. Sigues actuando como si fuera la primera vez ".

"Es solo que podrías soportar tener un poco de modestia, Lady Yoruichi", dijo Soifon a la defensiva.

"¿Es eso una reprimenda?" la mujer de ojos dorados dijo divertida.

Sin embargo, se desvaneció y suspiró decepcionada cuando la kunoichi de dieciséis años miró hacia otro lado y respondió: "N-no, por supuesto que no".

"Que mal," dijo Yoruichi confundiéndola. Dirigiéndose a Naruto, ella preguntó: "¿Deberíamos tomar turnos?"

"No creo que sea necesario", respondió el rubio. "Estamos cerca del área donde los bandidos han estado activos en Fire Country, pero es probable que no lleguemos a su territorio hasta mañana por la mañana. Crearé algunos clones de sombra para configurar un perímetro. Descansemos todos esta noche, ya que pueden pasar unos días difíciles hasta llegar al Club Kitty.

Soifon frunció el ceño cuando preguntó: "¿Por qué insiste en que nos dirigimos a chupar un asqueroso establecimiento?"

"Porque está en camino a la capital, a donde finalmente te diriges, y en algún momento sirvió como la sede del Clan Fuma", explicó Naruto. "Los Fuma han trasladado su sede a la capital desde la muerte de Orochimaru, pero tengo la buena autoridad de que algunos miembros aún mantienen el club. También fue el último lugar donde vi a Kotohime, por lo que sería un buen punto de partida para encontrar a la hermana de Kin ".

"Cuál es tu misión", dijo molesto Soifon, "no la nuestra".

"Oh, relájate", dijo Yoruichi dando un paso alrededor de la kunoichi para pasar el dedo por la mandíbula del hombre rubio antes de caminar detrás de él, "Es bueno tener compañía masculina en este viaje". Kin e Ino se sonrieron el uno al otro debido a la declaración de Yoruichi cuando comenzaron a establecer el campamento junto con los demás.

Soifon suspiró al experimentar la otra razón por la que no estaba contenta de tener a Naruto cerca mientras cenaban alrededor de una pequeña fogata. Principalmente que lo que había imaginado sería una experiencia de unión para Yoruichi y que, de hecho, la había hecho sentir como si fuera la quinta rueda de un carro, ya que incluso el cliente de Naruto, Kin, parecía más cercano a la mujer de piel oscura que ella. Como tal, mientras los otros bromeaban y disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, ella se sentó en silencio hurgando en su comida. Escuchar a Yoruichi reírse de una broma que Naruto hizo resultó ser la gota que colmó el vaso y le hizo ponerse de pie bruscamente para decir: "Me voy a la cama". Recibió varias buenas noches a cambio, pero no se sorprendió de que nadie más planeara regresar. Retirándose a su tienda de campaña, escuchó algunas de las conversaciones con media oreja antes de quedarse dormido.

Sus sueños no eran nada espectaculares, ya que consistían en que ella finalmente recibiera elogios de sus ídolos. Pero terminaron abruptamente cuando sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. No estaba segura de qué la despertó al principio, ya que no podía escuchar nada extraño. Pero luego se dio cuenta de que en verdad no podía escuchar nada. Examinando sus alrededores sin moverse, se preguntó qué había detrás del silencio antinatural, ya que a pesar de que aún había algo de luz del fuego, podía oír el crujido de la madera en llamas. Encontrando toda la experiencia desconcertante, se sentó cautelosamente consciente de que cualquiera que lo observara podría notar que su sombra se movía en la tienda. Pero la situación se volvió más extraña cuando notó que la razón probable del silencio era la barrera de privacidad que alguien había aplicado a su tienda.

Insegura de lo que estaba pasando, abrió la tapa e inmediatamente el sonido regresó a ella. Miró alrededor del campamento en busca de alguna señal de que las otras tiendas habían sido manipuladas pero no encontró ninguna. Más importante aún, se dio cuenta de que ella también era la única en el campamento. Confundida, estaba a punto de gritar, pero se detuvo cuando vio algún movimiento en los arbustos. Se movió sigilosamente a través del campamento hacia donde creía haber visto el movimiento, pero frunció el ceño porque no pudo encontrar ninguna señal. Estaba a punto de volver a llamar, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó susurros en el bosque. Silenciosamente se deslizó en el cepillo mientras se acercaba a los sonidos. Lo que cuando finalmente vio la fuente de ellos, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando yacían en el centro de un claro estaban Naruto, Kin y Yoruichi. La mujer de piel oscura yacía desnuda sobre su espalda con las piernas abiertas con la boca de Naruto igualmente desnuda colocada firmemente contra su arrebato. El hombre rubio se puso de lado para que Kin tuviera fácil acceso a su polla que ella chupó enérgicamente.

Soifon no estaba segura de qué hacer, pero sus manos tomaron la decisión por ella cuando extendió la mano y comenzó a acariciar sus senos. Una parte de ella quería enojarse, pero murió cuando Yoruichi gimió, "¡Oh sí, Naruto más! Te comes mi coño tan jodidamente bien.

La razón por la que no podía enojarse o incluso enojarse era porque lo único que podía ver en la cara de su ídolo era placer y alegría. Sin embargo, aunque le dolía que ella no fuera la que causaba esos sentimientos en la mujer de ojos dorados, de repente sintió una sensación de gratitud hacia el hombre rubio que era.

Al ver a su ídolo frotar su coño contra la cara de Naruto, sus dedos comenzaron a tocar y provocar sus pezones que se habían endurecido como resultado de su auto-burla y excitación. Ella pellizcó y sacó uno, casi gimiendo y lo habría hecho si no fuera por una mano que se abraza la boca. Sus ojos mostraron su sorpresa que dio paso a la vergüenza y el pánico cuando la voz de Ino le susurró al oído: "¿Qué tenemos aquí? No me digas que vas a ver a tu ídolo que le coman el coño ".

Soifon trató de negarlo, pero la mano de Ino le impidió responder, no porque la rubia kunoichi parecía interesada en ella, ya que la había atrapado en el acto. Podía escuchar la sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer cuando dijo: "Realmente manejaste el descubrimiento mejor de lo que esperaba. Supuse que irrumpirías en el claro exigiendo que Naruto le quitara las manos de encima. Soifon se puso rígida cuando se dio cuenta de que el movimiento que había detectado había sido Ino atrayéndola al bosque. Giró la cabeza lo mejor que pudo para ver a la kunoichi rubia mirando la escena ante ellos con hambre y emoción. Ino miró hacia abajo para encontrarse con su mirada y decir: "Pero te diste cuenta de que hacer eso simplemente te alejaría de ella, ¿no?"

Ambos miraron hacia atrás cuando Yoruichi dijo suplicante: "N-naruto ... tú polla ... quiero tu polla dentro de mí". Los dos kunoichi vieron cómo Naruto sacaba la boca del coño de su amante de piel oscura y Soifon podía ver sus labios y la barbilla brillar con la esencia de la mujer llenándola de un deseo de besarlo. Sonrió cuando Kin lo dejó gatear hacia adelante y luego ayudó a guiar su longitud hacia el estrecho pasaje de la mujer de cabello púrpura. Gimieron juntos cuando se convirtieron en uno, y se quedaron quietos para disfrutar de la sensación por unos momentos. Luego, el claro se llenó con los sonidos de una palmada de carne cuando Naruto comenzó a bombear sus caderas hacia la mujer de piel oscura debajo de él. Yoruichi envolvió sus brazos fuertemente alrededor de su cuello y cruzó los tobillos detrás de la parte baja de su espalda mientras ella gritaba de placer.

Naruto enterró su cabeza en su pecho besándose y alternando entre lamer y besar la carne de sus senos. Él gimió cuando Kin se arrodilló detrás de él y comenzó a acariciar sus bolas mientras ella los alentaba a producir la semilla que los gritos de Yoruichi comenzaron a rogar.

Soifon observó la escena hipnotizada y comenzó a retorcerse en el firme agarre de Ino mientras su coño se humedecía por la excitación. La voz de Ino se agregó a la escena mientras susurraba: "Hermosa, ¿no? La vista de una mujer con el hombre que ama. Sintió a Soifon endurecerse ante la mención de los sentimientos de Yoruichi por Naruto, y dijo: "¿Te sorprende? Incluso con cuánto la admiras, no tenías idea de que su corazón le pertenece. Pero, de nuevo, la admiración es el sentimiento más alejado de comprender verdaderamente a una persona ".

Ino cayó en silencio cuando Yoruichi los giró y se puso de pie agazapada sobre Naruto mientras comenzaba a deslizarse hacia arriba y hacia abajo de su polla mientras gemía, "T ... este sentimiento es increíble. Tu polla es la más grande ... me encanta ... te amo tanto ".

Naruto extendió la mano hacia la mejilla de la mujer de ojos dorados antes de tirar de ella para besarlo mientras ella todavía montaba su eje de arriba abajo. Ella gimió en la boca de Naruto cuando Kin enterró su rostro en la parte trasera de Yoruichi y comenzó a lamerle el culo. Al escuchar a sus ídolos, las lágrimas de admisión comenzaron a aparecer en los ojos de Soifon, pero Ino dijo: "No hay necesidad de sentirse triste. Es posible que no puedas asumir el lugar de Naruto en su corazón, pero eso no significa que no puedas encontrar uno allí.

Soifon gimió cuando la mano que Ino había envuelto alrededor del estómago de la mujer de cabello oscuro se deslizó en el agujero al costado de sus pantalones. La Yamanaka comenzó a frotar el coño de la kunoichi más joven a través de los vendajes que cubrió su raja haciendo que Soifon gimiera contra su mano. Ino sonrió cuando la chica de cabello negro comenzó a derretirse contra su cuerpo mientras continuaba: "Puedes ganar este lugar apoyándola y no tratando de impresionarla con una devoción ciega. Estaba buscando que la reprendieras antes porque, ¿cómo puede ella respetar tu fuerza si no te respetas lo suficiente como para afirmarlo? El dedo frotándose de Ino comenzó a coincidir con el ritmo con el que Yoruichi rebotaba en el eje de su amante compartido mientras continuaba: "La verdad es que no sabes lo primero sobre ella, así que, ¿cómo puedes decir que la respetas?".

Soifon realmente no podía decir que estaba dando las palabras de la rubia, aunque comenzó a tratar de aumentar la presión que el dedo de la mujer ejercía sobre su coño. Pero en el fondo de su cabeza se registraron y tocaron un acorde que, como nunca se había molestado en saber si Yoruichi estaba interesada en alguien, tampoco había intentado realmente aprender más sobre ella. En cambio, solo la seguía ciegamente cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, sin tratar de comprender qué hacía que la mujer que admiraba. El claro se llenó con el grito de Yoruichi cuando ella se empaló por completo en su eje, y se sacudió cuando llegó al clímax mientras era bombeada llena de su semilla.

En el mismo instante, Ino presionó el clítoris de Soifon, lo que la hizo experimentar un éxtasis similar que la hizo humedecerse de deseo que empapó las vendas que cubrían su ingle y corrió por el interior de sus muslos. Ino dejó ir a la mujer y la hizo caer de rodillas, cuando Yoruichi cayó sobre Naruto y le besó la cara con besos antes de compartir uno profundo y apasionado. Luego se les unió Kin, haciendo que los dos se separaran para que su lengua pudiera mezclarse con la de ellos. Soifon observó y por un segundo se imaginó a sí misma en el lugar de la mujer de cabello negro, pero se desvaneció cuando Ino dijo: "Ella no necesita un lacayo que solo quiera seguirla detrás de ella". Si realmente deseas un lugar en su vida, debes estar dispuesto a pararte junto a ella ".

Con eso, Ino entró en el claro haciendo que Kin preguntara: "¿Dónde has estado?"

"Alrededor", respondió ella con una sonrisa antes de agacharse y unirse a un beso de cuatro vías. Soifon miró fijamente pero luego observó que cuando Yoruichi se alejaba, Ino presionó el dedo que había usado para llegar al clímax contra los labios de la mujer de piel oscura. La mujer aceptó el dígito y lo chupó como una pequeña polla, pero luego sus ojos se abrieron en la confusión que dirigió a Ino. Soifon no podía ver lo que la rubia decía o hacía debido a que estaba mirando hacia otro lado, pero los ojos de Yoruichi viajaron hacia donde había aparecido el Yamanaka. Yoruichi la vio y por un momento sus ojos se encontraron, antes de que una sonrisa apareciera en la cara de Yoruichi antes de que ella mostrara mejor cómo pasar la lengua por la mano de Ino, dejando en claro que sabía de qué jugo de coño se trataba de limpiarlos.

La cara de Soifon se sonrojó, pero también sintió una oleada de vergüenza, así que se retiró a su tienda. Donde, aunque ya no podía escuchar los gemidos y los gritos causados por las tres mujeres, la perseguían por el resto de la noche.

Capítulo siguiente: Territorios en expansión: Sasame Fuma: Parte II


	65. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 65

Naruto no es mío. Además, esta historia es una ficción de limón, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan. Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora. Gracias.

Capítulo 65: Territorios en expansión: Sasame Fuma: Parte II

Soifon no estaba segura de qué hacer con el mundo en el que se encontraba ahora como resultado de descubrir que Yoruichi estaba en algún tipo de extraña relación de múltiples socios con Naruto. Sin embargo, no era que se lo hubieran explicado, desde la mañana después de su descubrimiento, todos habían actuado como si no hubiera observado su cita nocturna. Aunque, Soifon se vio obligada a admitir que no era del todo precisa ya que Yoruichi, Kin e Ino ya no ocultaban sus sentimientos por Naruto. No se mostraban demasiado abiertos al mostrar su afecto por él, pero ella estaba captando las pequeñas señales que se daban, como un toque que se demoró un poco más de lo necesario al pasar algo a cada uno. Se encontró preguntándose si ese había sido el caso durante todo el viaje,

Sin mencionar en las varias noches desde la una en cuestión, las tres mujeres habían dormido en la tienda de Naruto. No había podido distinguir ningún sonido de ellos teniendo sexo, pero pensó que estaban usando un sello similar al que habían aplicado a su tienda. Pero, por la forma en que la carpa crujía, dejaba pocas dudas sobre lo que estaban haciendo.

Aunque dudaba que participarían en esas actividades más tarde esa noche debido al descubrimiento espeluznante que habían encontrado esa mañana. Soifon, a pesar de haber alcanzado el rango de Chunin con la Hoja antes de renunciar después de la Invasión de Pain para tratar de convertirse en el aprendiz de Yoruichi, todavía había visto la caravana de mercantes quemados y cadáveres por los que enojarse. Si hubiera una cosa que la molestara sobre su decisión de dejar de ser una shinobi sería que estaría dejando que su talento se desperdiciara. En última instancia, había basado su decisión en la creencia de que si podía aprender de alguien tan fuerte como Yoruichi, con el tiempo podría llevar la justicia a esa escoria asesina de manera mucho más eficiente. Era la otra razón por la que había aceptado con entusiasmo la oferta de empleo de Kiyomi,

Su mirada se dirigió a la espalda de Naruto y sintió que sus mejillas se teñían cuando por un momento lo imaginó desnudo. Rápidamente sacudió la cabeza para desterrar la imagen, pero se demoró durante varios segundos mientras una parte de ella susurraba lo bueno que sería experimentar el mismo placer que Yoruichi tenía. Soifon frunció el ceño cuando ahora se encontró luchando contra su fijación con la mujer de piel oscura mientras trataba de justificar que se convirtiera en la amante del hombre rubio para acercarse a la mujer. Aunque, sinceramente, no era la única razón por la que estaba tentada a entrar en su cama, ya que había razonado que debía haber algo especial en él para que las tres mujeres lo compartieran tan fácilmente.

Algo que la mujer de cabello oscuro tenía que admitir podría no solo estar relacionado con sus habilidades entre las sábanas, ya que había comenzado a observarlo más de cerca. Al principio lo había hecho en un esfuerzo por aplicar la visión de Ino sobre cómo estar enamorada de Yoruichi no significaba que entendiera a la mujer. Como tal, había pensado que para que la mujer de ojos dorados aceptara ser la amante de Naruto, debía tener una idea mucho más profunda sobre ella. Al observarlo, la había obligado a reconocer que Ino había estado en lo cierto, ya que una cosa que Soifon había notado de inmediato era que fuera de cuando estaba cerca de Naruto, Ino o Kin, la mujer de cabello púrpura casi siempre parecía estar en guardia. . Para Soifon era como si Yoruichi tuviera miedo de que en algún momento se revelara algún secreto que ella poseía, lo que haría que las otras personas a su alrededor se volvieran locas. Como resultado, cada vez que pasaban por un pueblo o gente, la mujer de piel oscura siempre parecía acercarse un poco más a Naruto o una de las otras dos mujeres. Para gran deleite de Soifon, parecía que, al menos, su falta de reacción a la relación compartida entre sus compañeros de viaje también había provocado que Yoruichi bajara la guardia a su alrededor, aunque fuera un poco. Soifon se preguntó por qué fue eso por un momento, pero sospechaba que al no reaccionar negativamente a lo que había visto, en esencia le había demostrado a Yoruichi que podría tener una reacción similar a cualquier otro secreto que la mujer tuviera. Para gran deleite de Soifon, parecía que, al menos, su falta de reacción a la relación compartida entre sus compañeros de viaje también había provocado que Yoruichi bajara la guardia a su alrededor, aunque fuera un poco. Soifon se preguntó por qué fue eso por un momento, pero sospechaba que al no reaccionar negativamente a lo que había visto, en esencia le había demostrado a Yoruichi que podría tener una reacción similar a cualquier otro secreto que la mujer tuviera. Para gran deleite de Soifon, parecía que, al menos, su falta de reacción a la relación compartida entre sus compañeros de viaje también había provocado que Yoruichi bajara la guardia a su alrededor, aunque fuera un poco. Soifon se preguntó por qué fue eso por un momento, pero sospechaba que al no reaccionar negativamente a lo que había visto, en esencia le había demostrado a Yoruichi que podría tener una reacción similar a cualquier otro secreto que la mujer tuviera.

Soifon no estaba segura de por qué no tenía ninguna reacción real a lo que había presenciado. Aunque, ella sospechaba que una parte era porque, al menos, Ino y Yoruichi sabían que había permitido que la rubia kunoichi la frotara hasta un orgasmo fantástico. La pequeña mujer todavía se mojaba cada vez que se imaginaba a Yoruichi chupando su crema de los dedos de Ino. Pero, Soifon sospechaba que la razón principal era porque Naruto y los demás mostraban una excesiva confianza en ella, y si demostraba ser digna de eso, entonces podría muy bien aprender más, lo que con suerte la llevaría a la meta que deseaba. .

Sin embargo, ella también era de la opinión de que había mucho más sucediendo a su alrededor de lo que posiblemente podría imaginar. Por ejemplo, no creía que fuera una coincidencia que Naruto estuviera ayudando a Kin a localizar a su hermana al mismo tiempo que Yoruichi y ella escoltaban el único envío que la Gran Compañía de Transporte de Árboles había recibido de la Tierra de los Arrozales. Algo en lo que Naruto estaba teniendo un gran interés, especialmente después de haber hablado con el ex líder del Clan Fuma, Hanzaki. Después de llegar a la ciudad donde se encontraba el Club Kitty, que había sido la antigua sede del poder para el Fuma que no se había unido a Orochimaru, Soifon había sorprendido a Naruto al solicitar que lo acompañara a la reunión.

Él le había dado una sonrisa agradable, lo que la hizo preguntarse cuándo exactamente había comenzado a pensar en su sonrisa en esos términos. Sin embargo, la sonrisa no había durado después de que llegaron al club y el hombre corpulento se les acercó cojeando debido a que perdió una pierna. En su lugar, había una pata de clavija que, según explicó, se debía a la gravedad de la situación que enfrentaba Fuma.

Ella y Naruto estaban sentados en una cabina frente a él cuando el rubio preguntó: "¿Me estás diciendo que estás asediado en tu propio país y que el Daimyo no está haciendo nada al respecto?"

Hanzaki suspiró sonando cansado y roto cuando dijo: "No exactamente. El Daimyo ha tratado de conseguirnos los artículos que necesitamos para combatir a estos bastardos, como armas y suministros médicos. Pero, los bandidos ahora cubren un territorio tan vasto que no podemos cubrir todos los caminos hacia el país ".

Soifon se había insertado en la conversación preguntando: "¿Has intentado organizar envíos más grandes para poder proteger los envíos vitales?"

"Sí", dijo Hanzaki, "Eso fue algo que intenté cuando todavía dirigía el clan. Desafortunadamente, eso solo provocó que los bandidos llamaran a sus grandes armas, y fue cómo perdí mi pierna ante el Lagarto ".

"Ahiko", preguntó Naruto incitando al hombre grande a asentir con la cabeza.

"Sí, ese bastardo fue el que se lo llevó", dijo el hombre corpulento para tocar el reemplazo de madera. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras agregaba: "Aunque, de no haber sido por Sasame disparando una flecha en su ojo, el precio que habría pagado definitivamente hubiera sido mucho más alto. Se ha convertido en una excelente líder de los Fuma.

"Sasame está a cargo ahora", dijo Naruto, aunque no conmocionado admitiría estar sorprendido de que le dieran las riendas sobre los miembros más antiguos del clan.

"Sí", respondió Hanzaki con una voz llena de orgullo, "Después de tus aventuras aquí, comenzó a esforzarse aún más. Debido a su liderazgo, el clan aún puede funcionar. También es por eso que hemos extendido tanto los envíos ".

"Te imaginas que podrían obtener algunos de ellos, pero no podrán golpear a todos. También te permite elegir qué envíos recibirán la protección adicional ", dijo Naruto entendiendo la estrategia.

Hanzaki se recostó en la cabina sonriendo mientras decía divertido: "Parece que Sasame no es la única que se ha estado mejorando en los últimos años". Sin embargo, la sonrisa vaciló mientras agregaba: "Desafortunadamente, este enfoque no viene sin sus propias trampas. Muchos de los cuales comienzan a presentarse ".

"¿Qué tipo de trampas?" Soifon preguntó ya que aunque podía ver el costo en los recursos del clan Fuma, creía que no era a lo que el hombre se refería también.

"Quiere decir que el costo de organizar un envío para ingresar al país probablemente crezca rápidamente, lo que a su vez limitará la cantidad que se puede enviar a la vez", respondió Naruto al líder que aplicaba algunas de las lecciones económicas que había recibido. de Karin "Las compañías con las que están contratando que no llegan a sus destinos pierden hombres y materiales, lo que obliga a las compañías a aumentar sus precios. Finalmente, el número de envíos llegará a un punto en el que nada pasará desapercibido. Cuando eso suceda, los bandidos probablemente enjambrarán los envíos restantes cortando cualquier suministro o forzarán a Fuma a organizar los más grandes como antes ". Centrándose en Hanzaki, el rubio preguntó: "Si esto sucede, ¿qué tan seguro estás de que prevalecerá el Fuma?"

"Odio admitirlo, pero incluso si reunimos todas nuestras fuerzas, no sé si ganaríamos en una pelea directa", respondió Hanzaki a regañadientes. "Muchos de esos bastardos son experimentos anteriores de Orochimaru, incluido Ahiko. Además, casi parece que están almacenando las armas de los envíos que han alcanzado ".

Naruto se inclinó hacia delante con interés y preguntó: "¿Por qué crees eso?"

El hombre grande hizo una mueca al frotar justo por encima de donde había perdido la pierna como para aliviar el dolor fantasma que sintió antes de responder: "Es solo que estos bastardos no están actuando como bandidos normales". No se dirigen a los envíos más ricos, sino a los más útiles para armarse. Además, tienen acceso a algunas herramientas ninja bastante impresionantes. Ahiko, por ejemplo, parece haber hecho un contrato con los Lagartos.

"Eso no es algo que esperarías que un bandido y ex prisionero tenga acceso", dijo Naruto cuando el ceño fruncido se hizo más grande. "¿Crees que es algo que obtuvieron de uno de los envíos que secuestraron?"

"Si es así, no nos llegaba a nosotros", respondió Hanzaki. "Los contratos como ese no solo aparecen con tanta frecuencia, y cuando lo hacen, casi siempre están en el mercado negro".

"Lo que significa que es posible que Ahiko tenga un poderoso aliado o respaldo que no conocemos", dijo Naruto preocupado. "He revisado el inventario de artículos que estamos transportando y parecen ser artículos de lujo destinados al palacio. Esta podría ser la razón por la que no hemos sido atacados si su presentimiento de que solo están interesados en artículos útiles para los soldados es correcto. Sin embargo, eso parece sugerir que los bandidos son conscientes de lo que estamos llevando ".

"O saben quién lo está cuidando", Soifon suministró rápidamente provocando una leve sonrisa en los labios de Naruto.

"Cierto", dijo Naruto, causando una leve mirada de orgullo en la cara de Soifon antes de agregar burlonamente, "Yoruichi sería suficiente para disuadir a la mayoría de los posibles bandoleros". Soifon le frunció el ceño, pero sus mejillas se colorearon ligeramente cuando él le envió una sonrisa para hacerle saber que estaba bromeando. Funcionó por un momento antes de que ella volviera a fruncir el ceño como si fuera un principio, pero Naruto se puso serio mientras continuaba, "Pero eso parece sugerir nuevamente que los bandidos tienen información de que realmente no deberían. Además, considerar lo lejos que hemos viajado sin siquiera sentir un grupo lo suficientemente cerca como para causarnos problemas me hace sentir como si se nos permitiera pasar ".

Soifon, sabiendo lo que le costaba a una persona contratar a las mujeres que protegían los envíos de nivel Oro, preguntó: "Si alguien de la capital nos deja pasar, ¿por qué molestarse en gastar tanto dinero en proteger este envío?"

"Solo puedo adivinar en este punto, pero hay varias razones en las que puedo pensar", dijo Naruto frotándose la barbilla al pensar. "Lo más obvio es que teniendo en cuenta lo valiosa que es la carga que está escoltando, levantaría algunas banderas rojas si llegamos a la capital sin ser molestados". Además, no podemos suponer que cada bandido está alineado con Ahiko, por lo que fue contratado para asegurarse de que estos elementos rebeldes no tengan ideas divertidas ".

La voz de Hanzaki goteó con disgusto cuando dijo: "Además, el Daimyo se está besando como un bandido en esta situación".

"Lo es", dijo Naruto preocupado.

"Sí, el Daimyo está pagando la factura de los suministros y los tiene asegurados, por lo que si se roba el envío, se le reembolsará el dinero. Mientras tanto, Fuma, que organizamos los envíos, perdemos el costo de ellos ", dijo el ex líder del Clan con amargura.

Naruto tuvo la sensación de que el Daimyo estaba ejecutando una especie de estafa, así que le preguntó a Soifon: "¿Sabes quién organizó el envío que estás vigilando?"

Soifon, creyendo que ella sabía lo que Naruto estaba pensando, respondió: "Creo que era un representante del Daimyo. Eso significa que podría estar involucrado en el proceso de toma de decisiones, pero ¿estás sugiriendo honestamente que el Daimyo está involucrado con estos bandidos de alguna manera?

"No sería la primera vez que algo así ha sucedido", dijo Naruto de manera objetiva. Recordando lo que Jiraiya les había contado a él y a Sakura acerca de cómo Orochimaru ganó poder en la Tierra de los Arrozales cuando conocieron a Sasame, agregó: "Además, este Daimyo en el pasado ha demostrado ser bastante ambicioso. Forzó a los Fuma a una guerra con los países vecinos que finalmente se volvieron contra ellos. Habiendo frustrado su ambición, permitió que Orochimaru estableciera una tienda aquí debido a que le prometió poder. Pude verlo recurrir a otro grupo prometiéndole lo mismo ".

"¿Pero con qué fin?" Soifon preguntó: "¿Y por qué enfrentar al Fuma contra los bandidos si está trabajando con ellos?"

Naruto se encogió de hombros, "No lo sé. Probablemente tendremos una mejor idea una vez que lleguemos a la capital. De pie, le ofreció la mano al ex jefe del clan Fuma y dijo: "Gracias por la información. Tengo una última cosa que preguntar.

"¿Qué es?"

"¿Kotohime está en la capital también con el resto de tu clan?"

"Sí, ella es la segunda al mando de Sasame", respondió Hanzaki. "¿Alguna razón en particular que preguntas?"

"Estoy viajando con su hermana", dijo Naruto feliz de escuchar que nada malo le había pasado a la mujer durante los tiempos turbulentos que vivía el Fuma.

Los ojos de Hanzaki se agrandaron de sorpresa cuando una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando dijo: "Bueno, eso es una buena noticia. Kotohime se casó con el clan y, aunque su esposo se unió a Sound debido a las promesas de poder que hizo Orochimaru, creo que ella no peleó más para detenerlo debido a la tentación de encontrar a su hermana nuevamente. Lamentablemente, ella lo perdió por la invasión de Konoha por el bastardo de la serpiente, y sospecho que, además de enterarse de que su hermana también había muerto supuestamente por eso, se quedó con Sound hasta que Lord Jiraiya la salvó ".

Soifon se dio cuenta de que Naruto había sentido algo de la preocupación que sentía por reunir a Kin con su hermana que se desvanecía al escuchar que Kotohime se había unido a Sound con la esperanza de encontrar a su amante. Sabía por algunas de las conversaciones que había escuchado mientras se sentaban alrededor de un fuego por la noche que Kin estaba preocupada de que su hermana la rechazara debido a una mala sangre pasada. Los dos abandonaron el club luego de despedirse cuando Naruto le informó a Kin que su hermana estaba en la capital. La mujer de cabello oscuro había estado feliz de escuchar que su hermana estaba bien y que debería ser relativamente fácil de encontrar. Sin embargo, todavía parecía nerviosa, obviamente, le resultaba más fácil creer que Kotohime se había unido más a Sound Village por el hombre con el que se había casado que para encontrarla.

Ver a Naruto asegurarle a la ex Sound-nin que su hermana estaría encantada de ver que estaba viva y la forma en que su creencia ayudó a alegrar la perspectiva de Kin. Soifon comenzó a comprender qué era lo que atraía a las tres mujeres con las que viajaba al hombre.

Kurenai entró en el departamento que compartía con Yuugao y Anko, aunque el jounin especial estaba actualmente en una misión a largo plazo en Vegetable Country. La mujer de ojos rojos regresaba de su carrera nocturna, que había comenzado poco después de mudarse al Hidden Eddy Inn. Comenzó a quitarse los zapatos para correr al recordar cómo las mujeres de la posada habían declarado que correr tan tarde por la noche era para evitar interactuar con la gente. Aunque lo había negado, no se estaba engañando a sí misma ya que sabía que esa era exactamente la razón. No podía explicar exactamente qué había detrás de su incomodidad con la gente; aunque se dijo a sí misma que estaba vinculado a su creencia de que debería permanecer sola como resultado de no protegerla a ella y al hijo de Asuma.

Sin embargo, se encontró reexaminando sus motivos debido a que Kushina la llamó sobre su deseo de no formar nuevos lazos, por no mencionar que las otras mujeres rápidamente estuvieron de acuerdo con la pelirroja. Principalmente ya que si bien parecía bastante noble permanecer solo como una forma de penitencia, una parte de ella gritaba que era solo porque tenía miedo de ser lastimada nuevamente al perder a los que cuidaba. El jounin-sensei sospechaba que la parte de su voz que pensaba que era la más sincera. Sin embargo, la razón por la que descubrió que podía ignorarlo se debía a que parecía ser la más ruidosa cada vez que se sentía particularmente deseosa del toque de un hombre, o justo después de llegar al orgasmo. Debido a eso, le resultaba más fácil seguir aferrándose a la idea de que merecía estar sola,

Después de quitarse los zapatos, entró en la sala de estar para ver a Yuugao sentada en el sofá con los archivos extendidos sobre la mesa de café. El Capitán Anbu levantó la vista de un informe que estaba leyendo para asentir con la cabeza, antes de regresar su atención al periódico mientras Kurenai se dirigía a la ducha. Al entrar en la sala de lavandería que separaba la sala de estar del baño, la mujer de cabello oscuro sacudió la cabeza nuevamente mientras se maravillaba de lo lujoso que era el apartamento, ya que era fácil ver la calidad de su renovación. Kurenai sintió una punzada de culpa porque esencialmente había estado viviendo allí sin pagar alquiler como resultado de haber sido retirada del servicio activo después de su intento de suicidio. Había intentado mencionar el tema desde que fue reactivada, pero Yuugao le había dicho que no se preocupara por eso.

Después de quitarse la ropa, entró al baño y se metió debajo de la ducha desmontable. Suspiró cuando el agua tibia lavó el sudor seco de su piel antes de darse la vuelta para dejar que se empapara en su cabello. Después de masajearse con un poco de champú, cerró los ojos para dejar que el agua lo limpiara y escuchó la voz que le decía que estaba siendo una cobarde por tratar de cerrarse de la gente que comenzaba a llamarla. Ella trató de argumentar que no, especialmente porque se había acercado a las mujeres y al joven que vivieron bajo el mismo techo que ella durante el año pasado. Aún así, la voz usó rápidamente cómo Miya había señalado que realmente no tenía más remedio que hacerlo. Ella trató de discutir, pero fue interrumpida cuando una imagen de Naruto dándole una amplia sonrisa apareció detrás de sus párpados.

Quería protestar porque la voz estaba peleando sucia especialmente cuando sus mejillas se sonrojaron de la imagen. Pero antes de que pudiera, fue seguido rápidamente por el resto del recuerdo, que era básicamente la cena que los residentes de la posada habían disfrutado el día antes de que Naruto e Ino se hubieran ido en su misión a la Tierra de los Arrozales. Hubo un momento en que comieron cuando ella pudo sentir la felicidad que Naruto había sentido al mirar alrededor de la mesa. Cuando se centró en ella, casi se desmayó como resultado de la sonrisa que él le había dado. Era una de las razones por las que había mencionado rápidamente el tema de la falta de presencia de Ino en la comida con el fin de distraer sus pensamientos de ir por el camino que habían estado viajando demasiado tarde. Siendo así como se había visto cada vez más atraída por Naruto, y la mayoría de las veces, cuando su subconsciente quería cerrar sus argumentos sobre quedarse sola, generalmente le arrojaba imágenes del rubio. Odiaba el hecho de que era una táctica que estaba demostrando ser bastante efectiva para debilitar su determinación.

No estaba segura de por qué su subconsciente estaba tan concentrado en el hombre rubio, ya que si bien podía atribuirse a que él probablemente era el hombre más cercano a ella actualmente fuera de Kiba y Shino, no creía que eso lo explicara por completo. Después de todo, admitiría a sí misma que de vez en cuando había fantaseado con tener un encuentro con los dos hombres de su equipo, generalmente en los roles de la mujer mayor que seduce a sus estudiantes, aunque admitiría algunos de esos escenarios. miró a Hinata. Sin embargo, esas fantasías eran pocas y distantes. Sin embargo, desde que había escuchado a Anko con su misterioso amante, y se había imaginado en una situación similar con Naruto, Jounin, de ojos rojos, podía decir que veía a Naruto como su amante de la fantasía.

Supuso que una parte de eso era que podía verlo en un ambiente más relajado que cualquier otro hombre. Sin mencionar las veces que lo había visto en varias etapas de desnudez debido a su hábito de bajar algunas veces al desayuno con unos pantalones cortos holgados. O las veces que lo había visto sudar con la misma ropa que practicaba en la sala de entrenamiento de la posada. Pero, si bien eso podría explicar su atracción física hacia él, no podía decir que esa fuera la razón, ya que también tenía un componente emocional. Sabía que era cierto, ya que, a diferencia de los escenarios que su mente conjuraba para ella cuando miraban a sus alumnos, sus fantasías sobre Naruto no se desarrollaron como un porno producido apresuradamente en que todo lo que consistía era el escenario y una débil excusa para desnudarse. . Cuando soñaba con qué tipo de experiencias disfrutaría con Naruto, aunque a veces jugaban como las de sus alumnos. La mayoría de las veces, eran más sensuales y tiernos. Aunque, había uno que tenía que miraba al hombre rubio y muchas copias de él mientras se iban con ella. Sabía que el jutsu Shadow Clone no soportaba los rigores del sexo al haberlo intentado con Asama en el pasado, pero para eso eran las fantasías después de todo.

Sin embargo, supuso que estaba pensando demasiado en todo el asunto, y sus fantasías con Naruto simplemente parecían transmitir un contexto más emocional debido a sus arreglos de vida. Sin mencionar que están relacionadas con la forma en que todas las mujeres del Hidden Eddy Inn seguían mencionando cómo veían a las personas que viven allí como parte de su familia. Era un pensamiento bastante seductor, especialmente teniendo en cuenta cómo había perdido el suyo, y si se trataba de una familia, definitivamente estaba eligiendo a Naruto para el papel de esposo. No fue difícil de imaginar debido a que ella fue testigo de cómo estaba con Ayame cuando ella se quedó, sin mencionar que a veces casi parecía que las otras mujeres se veían a sí mismas como tan cercanas al hombre. En verdad, cada vez que Kurenai entraba en una habitación que contenía a Naruto y una o más de las otras mujeres que vivían en el Hidden Eddy Inn,

Al principio, supuso que se debía a las pérdidas que había experimentado, casi como si los otros ocupantes de la posada no estuvieran seguros de cómo actuar o comportarse con ella. Sin embargo, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que ese no era el caso, ya que el mismo sentimiento nunca estaba presente cuando estaba sola con uno de ellos. Solo parecía suceder cuando había una reunión y la mayoría de las veces Naruto estaba presente, aunque ese no era siempre el caso. Sin embargo, nunca pareció que la conversación en una habitación a la que ella entró se detuviera repentinamente, pero sintió como si hubiera habido un cambio en la atmósfera. No fue un cambio negativo, sino más bien como un maestro entrando en un salón de clases que había estado en caos momentos antes, sin embargo, al ingresar encontró que era ordenado y tranquilo.

En general, se sentía como si le estuvieran ocultando algo, un sentimiento que también atribuía a sus amigos Anko y Yuugao. Era más obvio con Anko debido a que ella escuchaba el jounin especial con su amante. Pero también sospechaba que Yuugao también estaba viendo a alguien en secreto. La razón por la que sospechaba que Yuugao tenía un secreto de Beau se debía principalmente a que a veces entraba al departamento y tenía la sensación de que alguien acababa de estar allí. En esos momentos, si veía a Yuugao, el Capitán Anbu casi siempre llevaba una sonrisa pequeña pero feliz, o daba la impresión de que había estado completamente complacida en su capacidad física. Kurenai sabía que no podía culpar exactamente a las dos mujeres por no hacerle saber los detalles de sus relaciones, si Yuugao realmente estaba en una, ya que había mantenido cuán serias se habían vuelto Asuma y ella.

Kurenai se dijo a sí misma que estaba siendo tonta ya que Anko no había tenido ningún problema para explicar qué había estado haciendo cuando casi la había atrapado con el hombre al que llamaba su maestro. La mujer de ojos rojos sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban cuando el recuerdo dio paso a una de sus fantasías favoritas. Se mordió el labio mientras su mano se deslizaba sobre su estómago mientras la llevaba entre sus piernas. Deslizando su dedo medio a lo largo de su raja, dejó escapar un pequeño gemido. La ambientación de su fantasía cambió, pero siempre fue igual a como se imaginaba la puerta del apartamento abriéndose mientras estaba ocupada con su propio placer. Naruto entró en el apartamento, y aunque la razón de sus visitas cambiaría, escucharía los gemidos cuando ella comenzara a frotar su coño con más energía.

En su imaginación, la puerta del baño se abrió cuando Naruto escuchó sus gemidos de placer investigar. Su respuesta al encontrarla complaciéndose variaría dependiendo de su estado de ánimo. A veces, estallaba al pensar que algo andaba mal debido a que su imaginación creía que el más inocente Naruto de su juventud actuaría de esa manera. Sin embargo, ese escenario tendía a ocurrir cada vez con menos frecuencia ya que Ayame a veces dejaba bastante claro que Naruto no era ajeno a los placeres que se tenían con una mujer. Esta vez, el inocente Naruto no estaba apareciendo cuando lo imaginó entrando en la ducha detrás de ella desnuda.

"¿Qué tenemos aquí?" Preguntó su amante de la fantasía con una sonrisa cómplice cuando ella jadeó por su sorpresa.

La respuesta de Kurenai también variaría dependiendo de su estado de ánimo, pero hoy no estaba de humor para interpretar a la mujer renuente que cedió a sus avances. Hoy, probablemente debido a la soledad que sentía y su deseo por el toque de otro, lo imaginó como su amante sorprendiéndola al llegar temprano a casa. Como tal, miró por encima del hombro para decir con necesidad: "Mmmm, estás justo a tiempo". Extendiendo su coño por él, agregó: "Tengo un picor que parece que no puedo alcanzar".

En realidad, Kurenai sacó la ducha desmontable de la pared y la colocó entre sus muslos. Los cerró a su alrededor, mientras imaginaba a Naruto arrodillado detrás de ella para comenzar a lamer su coño. Se mordió el labio tratando de no gemir mientras el agua masajeaba su coño mientras se pasaba las manos por la piel y acariciaba sus senos.

"S-deja de burlarte de mí", dijo el Kurenai en el mismo mundo de fantasía que Naruto, ya que aunque placentera su lengua era un pobre sustituto de lo que su cuerpo realmente deseaba.

Naruto apartó su rostro de su trasero y se puso de pie, diciendo: "Entonces tendrás que prepararme".

Tanto la Kurenai real como la imaginaria se arrodillaron cuando, en la fantasía, comenzó a sacudir la lengua contra la punta de la polla aún flácida de Naruto. Al escuchar el gemido de su amante, se lo tragó y comenzó a taparlo mientras su virilidad se hacía más firme a medida que comenzaba a despertar. En realidad, Kurenai estaba chupando sus dedos mientras la regadera todavía atrapada estimulaba sus labios inferiores.

En la fantasía, Kurenai dejó que la virilidad de Naruto se soltara de sus labios con un pop húmedo y comenzando en la base deslizó su lengua debajo del eje hasta llegar a la punta contra la que colocó un beso mientras se levantaba con orgullo. Ella se recostó sobre su espalda extendiendo sus piernas para mostrar a su empapada Cunnie. "H..hurry Naruto ... Necesito sentir dentro de mí ... prisa ..."

Su amante la fantasía se arrodilló ante ella con avidez los besos y mientras sus lenguas bailaban ella gimió como él enterró su longitud dentro de ella. En realidad, Kurenai estaba acostada boca arriba con una mano para apuntar el agua hacia su coño mientras la otra hundía su dedo índice en su interior. El Kurenai con Naruto dejó salir su voz cuando ella levantó la mano y agarró sus hombros por debajo de sus brazos mientras sus pies estaban firmemente sujetos detrás de la parte baja de su espalda.

Sin embargo, en verdad, Kurenai estaba amortiguando sus gritos mientras empujaba contra la pared de la ducha con los pies tratando de simular arrojarse contra los empujes imaginarios de su amante. Ambos Kurenai alcanzaron su clímax y uno logró resultados mucho más agradables cuando su amante gritó su nombre mientras él llenaba su interior con su calidez. Una calidez se hizo más abrumadora cuando Naruto se hundió sobre ella y su cuerpo presionó firmemente contra el de ella mientras se besaban suave y amorosamente después de hacer el amor.

Kurenai suspiró decepcionada cuando abrió los ojos para encontrarse sola mientras la fantasía daba paso a la realidad. Volviendo a ponerse de pie, aunque temblorosa, colocó el cabezal de la ducha hacia atrás y retrocedió bajo el chorro deseando que su matriz aún se sintiera tan cálida como el agua que corría por su cuerpo haciendo que su piel se sintiera.

Yuugao escuchó el agua cerrarse cuando Kurenai terminó su ducha. Unos momentos después, entró en la sala de estar con una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo y otra alrededor de su cabeza. El Capitán Anbu no se sorprendió de que al ver que ahora tenían un invitado, la mirada de la mujer de ojos rojos parecía insegura sobre qué pensar de la presencia de Komachi. Particularmente desde antes de convertirse en el amante de Naruto, con toda probabilidad incluso con Komachi traicionando a Danzou, Kurenai sabía que ella habría asignado a la ex Root Anbu a un puesto avanzado remoto en medio de la nada por traicionar su confianza. Como tal, su amiga y compañera de cuarto probablemente estaba bastante sorprendida de que, en cambio, la mujer de cabello rubio arena no solo estuviera en su escuadrón, sino que se hubiera convertido en la segunda al mando.

Komachi sin su máscara levantó la vista de algunas fotos en la mesa de café desde su posición en el sofá opuesto al que Yuugao estaba sentado. Centrándose en el jounin, dijo cortésmente: "Buenas noches, señorita Yuuhi".

Kurenai sonrió cortésmente, encontrando la forma formal en que la mujer hablaba un poco extraña en el ambiente no formal. "Por favor, solo Kurenai está bien", dijo el jounin mientras se dirigía a la cocina para tomar un vaso vacío. Regresando rápidamente, se sirvió un poco de vino mientras tomaba asiento junto a Yuugao y le preguntaba: "¿No saben cómo relajarse? Usted y su equipo acaban de regresar a la aldea, no pueden decirme que ya están planeando irse nuevamente. No pueden quedar muchas más oficinas de recompensas para atacar en la Tierra del Fuego.

Yuugao frunció el ceño pero dijo: "Nos hemos dado cuenta de que golpear las oficinas era un callejón sin salida. Hay planes en proceso para que intentemos una nueva estrategia con el fin de obtener más información sobre la organización detrás de ellos ".

Kurenai estudió a su amiga recordando a aquellos cuán celosa había sido la mujer de cabello púrpura en su búsqueda de pistas sobre aquellos que habían recompensado a Naruto. Estaba un poco sorprendida por la pasión que Yuugao había puesto en la tarea, pero se lo atribuyó a que tomara el trabajo en serio ya que el hombre rubio se había convertido en el héroe querido de la Hoja. Sin embargo, a veces la mujer de ojos rojos no pudo evitar sentir que Yuugao había tomado el intento de Naruto mucho más personalmente de lo que su trabajo requería. Tomando un sorbo de su vino, se burló mentalmente mientras se decía a sí misma: "Consiga el verdadero Kurenai. Lo siguiente que pensarás es que Naruto también se acuesta con Yuugao.

Sacudiendo la cabeza con diversión, la capitana Anbu notando preguntó: "¿Qué?"

"Nada", respondió Kurenai dejando que su diversión se desvaneciera para ser reemplazada por la curiosidad. "Entonces, si has terminado de asaltar las oficinas de Bounty, ¿en qué estás trabajando?"

Komachi miró a la mujer de cabello morado que asintió levemente y le explicó: "Mientras nuestro escuadrón estaba fuera de la aldea, hubo una serie de desapariciones en todo Konoha. Varios escuadrones de Anbu habían sido asignados a los casos principalmente porque no tenían razón para sospechar que estaban vinculados ".

"Realmente", dijo Kurenai sorprendida, "quiero decir que estuviste fuera de la aldea durante casi un mes, pero pensarías que un montón de desapariciones dispararían una especie de alarma".

Yuugao tomó un sorbo de su vaso antes de decir: "Te sorprendería la cantidad de informes que recibimos en un mes. La mayoría termina siendo una pérdida de tiempo, ya sea falsas alarmas, fugitivos o espías ocasionales que abandonaron el pueblo dejando a la gente preguntándose a dónde fueron. Además, fuera de las víctimas, todos hombres, no había nada que los conectara entre sí ".

"¿Víctimas?" Kurenai dijo su tono cuestionando: "¿Entonces no fueron secuestrados?"

Yuugao negó con la cabeza en negativo antes de responder: "No, fueron asesinados". Le entregó la carpeta a Kurenai, quien dudó por un momento, pero al abrirla encontró que contenía varias fotos de lo que parecía ser un baño con seis cadáveres momificados dentro. Volvió a mirar al Capitán Anbu mientras explicaba: "Los primeros en desaparecer fueron hombres civiles que tenían edades comprendidas entre finales de la adolescencia y finales de los años cincuenta. La última víctima que asigné a mi escuadrón ya que él era un genin que trabajaba en el departamento del tesoro. Descubrimos su cadáver entre los otros que Komachi encontró siguiendo una corazonada que ella había basado en la teoría de que nuestro genin podría estar defectuoso o malversar fondos ".

La mirada de Kurenai se dirigió a la antigua Root Anbu cuando dijo: "Cuando estaba con Root, sabíamos que el dueño de ese motel solía favorecer a los clientes turbios. Muchos espías de otras aldeas sabían que el propietario no hacía preguntas siempre que estuviera bien pagado. Debido a esto, creía que si nuestro genin estaba trabajando con extraños, entonces podrían quedarse allí ".

"Supongo que los cadáveres eran personas atadas a la conspiración".

"Desearía que fuera así de simple", dijo Yuugao frunciendo el ceño profundamente, "Resulta que el genin no estaba haciendo nada nefasto. De hecho, fue bastante meticuloso en su mantenimiento de registros. Tampoco tenía conexión con las otras víctimas por lo que podemos discernir ".

"Además", agregó Komachi, "resulta que la primera víctima fue el dueño del motel. Había desaparecido, pero debido a su naturaleza sombría, sus empleados no lo denunciaron, ya que era conocido por hacerlo de vez en cuando. Parece que tenemos algún tipo de asesino en serie en nuestras manos aquí. Lamentablemente, el dueño de nuestro motel probablemente fue el que registró a nuestro huésped y luego fue asesinado. Además, aparentemente quien se quedó allí fue cuidadoso ya que ni siquiera sabemos si era un hombre o una mujer, ya que no se veía a nadie entrando o saliendo de la habitación ".

"¿Cómo fueron asesinados?" Preguntó Kurenai aunque creía que podría haber sido a través del Scorch Kekkei Genkai debido a la condición de los cuerpos.

"En este momento no estamos seguros", respondió Komachi, "Sabemos que se les drenó todos los fluidos corporales y, si bien alguien con la capacidad de línea de sangre Scorch sería un sospechoso principal. Tenemos nuestras dudas.

Cambiando su mirada entre los dos Anbu, preguntó: "¿Tienes dudas de decir que es alguien con esa línea de sangre porque significa que es alguien de Suna?"

"No", respondió Komachi. Pensando en lo que había visto de Pakura usando su habilidad, la rubia explicó: "Tengo algunos tratos con oponentes que han usado la técnica. En general, si se trata de la técnica Scorch, puede saber en qué parte del cuerpo el orbe hace el primer contacto. Es el sitio desde el cual se evapora la mayor parte de la humedad del cuerpo. En esencia, el cuerpo se encoge hacia ese punto. Sin embargo, estos cadáveres no parecen haberse marchitado debido a una fuente de calor incrustada dentro de ellos, sino casi como si la humedad fuera absorbida. Hubo un caso similar cuando uno de los asociados del ninja desaparecido Hiruko intentó secuestrar a Pakura de Suna y desalentar la persecución al incriminarla haciendo que pareciera que había matado a su escuadrón. Sin embargo, en ese caso había marcas de pinchazos donde se drenaba la humedad. Eran simplemente difíciles de detectar debido a la condición arrugada de los cuerpos. Tendremos que esperar a que termine la autopsia para estar seguros, pero no detecté ninguna de esas marcas ".

Kurenai se sintió un poco incómoda por la forma en que se distribuyeron los cuerpos y le hizo pensar que era más parecido a un animal o criatura arrojando los restos de una comida que a un asesino que lo hacía por la emoción. Con eso en mente, ella preguntó: "¿Cuál crees que sería el motivo de estos asesinatos?"

Yuugao se encogió de hombros antes de recostarse en el sofá y respondió: "No sé. No existe un vínculo perceptible entre ninguna de las víctimas que no sea el género ".

Komachi asintió antes de teorizar: "Puede que no haya otro vínculo más que eso. Si es así, nuestro perpetrador podría ser una mujer que atrajo a sus víctimas al motel para matarlas ".

"¿Pero con qué fin?" Yuugao dijo un poco exasperada por su incapacidad para ver un motivo.

"Quizás es algo que ella necesita hacer", sugirió Kurenai, causando que ambas mujeres volvieran sus miradas hacia ella después de compartir una mirada significativa.

Antes de que ella pudiera preguntar qué pasó en silencio entre ellos, Yuugao preguntó: "¿Por qué piensas eso?"

Kurenai se encogió de hombros dejando su vaso para ajustar su toalla, ya que amenazaba con separarse. Una vez en su lugar, explicó: "Supongo que parece que te topaste con algún tipo de guarida de monstruos o algo así y que estaba usando el baño para descartar los restos de su alimentación". Ahora queriendo una respuesta propia, preguntó: "¿Qué pasó con esa mirada que pasó entre ustedes dos?"

Las dos mujeres rápidamente compartieron otra antes con un suspiro. Yuugao respondió: "Está clasificada, así que no puedo entrar en muchos detalles, pero recientemente nos dimos cuenta de una kunoichi que necesitaba drenar a sus víctimas de la vitalidad para mantener su existencia. Aunque no creo que los haya dejado en un estado tan demacrado.

"Es cierto, pero no se le permitió drenar por completo su objetivo", dijo Komachi, quien también pensó en Fuka como resultado de la visión de Kurenai. "Aunque, según sus empleados, el gerente del hotel desapareció en el momento en que la encontraron por primera vez".

Yuugao se recostó después de tomar más vino. Ella dejó que la relajara, ya que todavía estaba enojada con las mujeres a pesar de los medios enérgicos y placenteros de Naruto de tratar de hacer que abandonara su hostilidad hacia el deshonrado Uzumaki. Ella sintió orgullo y preocupación al pensar: "Su capacidad para perdonar escoria será su ruina algún día". Sin embargo, incluso mientras pensaba tanto, se vio obligada a admitir que algunas de las mujeres a las que estaba atada a través de él habrían sido su definición de villanos si los hubiera conocido en otras circunstancias. Sabía que una de las cosas que más admiraba de él era su habilidad para hacer que otros quisieran ser mejores versiones de sí mismos. Sin embargo, el Capitán Anbu en ella temía un día que la naturaleza le hiciera confiar en la persona equivocada que estaría en una posición privilegiada para matarlo de una manera en que ella no pudiera protegerlo. Era un miedo que a veces causaba que Yuugao se despertara con un sudor frío, ya que no sabía cómo reaccionaría al perderlo de la misma manera que lo hizo con Hayate.

Al darse cuenta de que Kurenai la miraba curiosamente debido a su largo silencio y pensó que algunas de sus preocupaciones podrían haber aparecido en su rostro, dijo: "No creo que esté involucrada, pero podría no ser una mala idea aprender más sobre su jutsu. Podríamos estar tratando con una entidad similar. Gracias Kurenai.

La jounin sonrió mientras se levantaba para descansar un poco. "Me alegra poder ofrecer algo de ayuda. Buenas noches."

Los dos Anbu le devolvieron el sentimiento antes de que Yuugao se pusiera de pie para moverse hacia una ventana y mirar hacia el pueblo oscuro. No pudo evitar sentirse preocupada ya que, aunque el pueblo parecía tranquilo, sabía que algo siniestro se escondía en la oscuridad. Notó el reflejo de Komachi en la ventana cuando se unió a ella una vez que Kurenai había salido de la habitación. Un momento después, su compañero Anbu preguntó: "¿Quieres que hable con ella? ¿Soy consciente de que no te importa especialmente su presencia?

Yuugao suspiró pero se apartó de la ventana para sonreír mientras decía: "No, hablaré con ella. Parece que está tratando de ser útil y es probable que solo sea cuestión de tiempo antes de que haga una transición completa a la Familia, por lo que no debería seguir guardando rencor hacia ella ".

Komachi asintió dejando a Yuugao solo con sus pensamientos y la sensación de que algo verdaderamente malvado acechaba en la aldea.

Naruto y los demás habían pasado por varias aldeas en su camino hacia la Capital de la Tierra de los Arrozales. A pesar de las condiciones deterioradas de las ciudades, la gente parecía de buen humor. Una parte de la razón por la que Naruto creía se debía al hecho de que la gente de Rice había estado viviendo en esas condiciones durante mucho tiempo, por lo que cualquier mejora en sus vidas era una bendición. Pero la razón principal se debió al afecto genuino de la gente por los Fuma, y en particular por su líder Sasame. El joven jefe del clan había hecho su objetivo que a pesar de las dificultades que enfrentaba su clan en sus luchas contra los bandidos, la gente de Rice Country no sufriría. Por lo tanto, muchos de los envíos mejor guardados que ingresaron al país fueron para artículos esenciales para las necesidades de los ciudadanos de Rice.

Sin embargo, una cosa que molestaba a Naruto sobre la situación era que el jefe de exportación de Rice Paddies, que era arroz, estaba dejando al país sin ser molestado por los bandidos. Sabía que había algunas razones posibles, a saber, que la mayoría de los envíos estaban bien protegidos por el samurai del Daimyo. Aún así, dudaba que eso lo explicara ya que los bandidos no habían mostrado tanta moderación contra envíos igualmente custodiados que ingresaban al país. Naruto sintió que solo había dos explicaciones que explicarían adecuadamente a los bandidos que se enfocan solo en las importaciones, siendo una mucho más siniestra que la otra. La primera fue que alguien en la capital estaba pagando a los bandidos un tipo de impuesto para permitir que las exportaciones pasaran libremente por su territorio. Karin le había hecho saber que tales prácticas eran bastante comunes entre las diversas compañías navieras, aunque se negó a hacerlo. Significaba que las Caravanas de las Grandes Compañías de Transporte de Árboles fueron atacadas con mayor frecuencia, pero los bandidos estaban aprendiendo rápidamente a evitarlas. Debido a que muchos bandidos atacaron esos envíos, Soifon fue promovida a proteger los envíos de nivel oro como resultado de lo bien que se había manejado.

La segunda explicación posible en la que Naruto podía pensar era en la que se inclinaba y lo llenaba de la mayor preocupación. Siendo que alguien en la capital estaba trabajando activamente con los bandidos y había exigido que las exportaciones se dejaran en paz, ya que estaban vinculadas a su flujo de ingresos. Una corriente que finalmente llegó a las arcas del Daimyo, lo que significaba que todos los que se sumergieron en esa corriente podrían ser sospechosos, incluido el Daimyo. Naruto suspiró ya que si el Daimyo de arroz estaba involucrado, entonces sabía que tenía que pisar con cuidado, ya que probablemente estaba en hielo bastante delgado con el Daimyo de los otros países y aquellos que no estaban asociados con su ambición. Después de todo, Sabía que Daimyo de la Tierra usaría su intromisión en los asuntos de la política de otro país como un golpe para hacer que el Daimyo de Fuego ejerza más presión sobre Tsunade para que lo sujete adecuadamente. Aunque una parte de Naruto sospechaba que el Daimyo de Fuego no necesitaría ser coaccionado tanto.

Suspiró haciendo que Soifon preguntara: "¿Qué pasa?"

Naruto miró por encima del hombro y sonrió débilmente, respondiendo: "Solo tengo mucho en mente". El kunoichi más joven asintió, cayendo en silencio. Naruto se alejó dejando que sus pensamientos permanecieran en la mujer y en cómo ella había sido menos hostil con él desde que se enteró de su relación con Yoruichi, sin mencionar a las otras dos mujeres con las que viajaba. Estaba un poco sorprendido de que ella no lo hubiera mencionado directamente, pero Ino le había informado que creía que era porque al enterarse de que la mujer a la que admiraba estaba en una relación con él, se dio cuenta de que no lo había hecho. No sabía tanto acerca de Yoruichi como había pensado que estaba tratando de observar la situación.

Naruto sonrió al verlo constantemente atrapado en las tramas de su amante Yamanaka ya que solo se había enterado de que Soifon lo había visto con sus amantes la mañana siguiente. Cuando le había preguntado a Ino por qué, ella había dicho que era porque necesitaba mostrarle a sus otros amantes cómo se preparaba a las mujeres para ser seducido por él. Aunque una parte de él estaba molesta por descubrir siempre que ella estaba conspirando después del hecho, era difícil enojarse o enojarse cuando su objetivo final era que otra mujer se convirtiera en su amante. Teniendo en cuenta que si no fuera por ella, podría haberse perdido la oportunidad de convertirse en el amante de su madre, pensó que se había ganado el margen de maniobra. Sin mencionar que era justo para él ser, pero una pieza en el juego de Ino considerando que muchos de sus amantes solo se habían enterado de su propia conspiración justo antes de unirse a él.

Podía sentir la mirada divertida de Ino fijarse en él cuando Soifon actuaba casi exactamente como la rubia kunoichi había predicho que llegó a la siguiente etapa de tratar de entender a Yoruichi buscando respuestas directamente. Como tal, después de asegurarse de que Yoruichi no había regresado de explorar el área, Soifon preguntó: "¿Naruto?"

"Si."

"Um ... bueno, ¿puedo preguntarte algo sobre Lady Yoruichi?"

Por un momento, Naruto casi se hizo el tonto, pero pensó que no tenía sentido, así que dijo: "Si puedo responder, lo haré".

La mujer de cabello oscuro asintió antes de preguntar: "H ... ¿Cómo te acercaste tanto a ella? Está muy protegida con todos ", miró a las otras mujeres presentes antes de enmendar," bueno, sinceramente a mi alrededor ".

Naruto miró por encima del hombro para ver que Soifon parecía un poco avergonzado y triste de admitirlo. Mirando hacia adelante, respondió: "Es porque la veo por quién es realmente".

"¿Pero cómo haces eso si ella es tan cautelosa?" Soifon preguntó rápidamente.

"Realmente no puedo darte la respuesta a eso", respondió Naruto. "En verdad, podría decirse que mi comprensión de ella fue mucho más fácil que cómo lograrías los mismos resultados. Pero te estás enfocando en lo incorrecto ".

"Q ... ¿qué quieres decir?"

"Ves que está siendo protegida a tu alrededor y a los demás como un obstáculo para moverse", respondió Naruto. "Pero, lo que deberías preguntarte es, ¿por qué existe el obstáculo?"

Soifon frunció el ceño sin comprender realmente lo que Naruto quería decir, pero ella volvió a quedarse en silencio, lo que le permitió darse cuenta de que la mujer que acababan de discutir estaba parada en el camino. Esperó a que se pusieran al día antes de informar que había notado algunas presencias escondidas cerca, pero creía que eran shinobi de Fuma debido a su proximidad a la capital. Naruto asintió mientras esperaba la reunión de Kin con su hermana y la suya con Sasame.

Sasame siguió al Daimyo de Rice Paddies fuera de su castillo mientras se apresuraba a saludar al carro que su shinobi le había informado que se acercaba. Sintiéndose molesta porque el hombre se había levantado abruptamente para irse mientras ella estaba en medio de rogarle que ayudara a pagar las tarifas de transporte más altas que se incurrían debido a los envíos perdidos de armas y otros suministros que los bandidos habían atacado, dijo: "Con todo respeto, señor, debe tomar esta situación en serio. El presupuesto que nos ha asignado para enviar los suministros necesarios que necesitamos para combatir a estos bandidos ya se ha utilizado. Es solo debido a los ingresos suplementarios que recibe Fuma de los negocios que establecimos durante nuestro exilio que podemos mantenernos armados.

La mujer de cabello naranja casi sacó una flecha del carcaj que ahora llevaba y la apuñaló en la espalda del Daimyo cuando dijo con desdén: "Entonces quizás debería contratarlos para proteger mis intereses. Honestamente, ¿de qué sirve tener un clan shinobi trabajando para ti si los simples rufianes hacen que se encojan de miedo?

Apretó los dientes y dijo: "Señor, con todo lo debido ..."

"Oh, cállate", dijo el Daimyo rápidamente, "¿Cuántas veces vas a repetir la misma frase? Bueno, con el debido respeto hacia usted, recuerde quién fue el que ideó la estrategia, que ahora es la razón por la cual sus costos son tan altos ".

"Fue un buen señor", dijo Sasame sabiendo que enojarse no ayudaría a su situación. "Al extender los envíos, nos permitió perseguir a los bandidos mientras se separaban. Estaba funcionando, pero era casi como si hubieran recibido refuerzos o algo así ".

"Así que has dicho", dijo el Daimyo mientras se acercaban a la entrada de su castillo. "¿Pero de dónde obtendrían refuerzos? Son bandidos, no un ejército. Puede que estén dispuestos a seguir a un líder fuerte como Ahiko, pero es difícil creer que él es el jefe de un gran ejército de bandidos. Sin mencionar que afirmas que estos refuerzos estaban mejor entrenados que los otros bandidos que enfrentaste. ¿A dónde iría para adquirir a esos hombres y, lo que es más importante, por qué Ahikop los mantendría en reserva hasta que las cosas comenzaran a volverse contra él?

"No sé, señor", dijo Sasame, "Sin embargo ..."

"Ya terminé con esta conversación", dijo el Daimyo con un gesto despectivo sobre su hombro. "Me niego a seguir financiando un plan que me seguirá costando cada vez más sin un final a la vista. Si tienes miedo de enfrentarte a Ahiko en la batalla, ¿cómo puedo creer que tirar más dinero al problema lo corregirá?

Sasame frunció el ceño porque tenía un punto decente, pero ella trató de contrarrestar mientras se acercaban al carro que tenía varias mujeres paradas frente a él, "El plan era eliminar a la mayoría de sus seguidores antes de confrontarlo directamente". Si quieres que cambie mi estrategia, por favor déjame contratar fuera de shinobi. Hay alguien en la Hoja que ...

"Alguien que conozco", dijo una voz desde el interior del carro que hizo que los ojos de Sasame se abrieran de sorpresa mientras se apagaba.

Miró hacia la parte trasera del vagón cuando Naruto bajó del puesto y había estado ayudando a descargarlo. Él le dedicó una amplia sonrisa y casi fue rechazado cuando Sasame rápidamente echó sus manos alrededor de su cuello después de cerrar rápidamente la distancia entre ellos. Dio un paso atrás al darse cuenta de sus acciones frente al Daimyo y las otras mujeres presentes, aunque algunos de los ciudadanos que ayudaban a mover los artículos descargados sonrieron al ver la cabeza del Clan realmente feliz. "Lo siento", dijo rápidamente mientras sus mejillas se colorearon de vergüenza por sus acciones.

"No lo hagas," dijo Naruto divertido, "Es bueno verte de nuevo. Lamento que haya tomado tanto tiempo.

"Entiendo que has estado ocupado", dijo Sasame, después de haber estado siguiendo las hazañas de Naruto. "¿Pero qué te trae por aquí ahora?"

"Me gustaría saber lo mismo", dijo el Daimyo interfiriéndose en la conversación. Naruto frunció el ceño y agregó: "Tenía la impresión de que había contratado al mejor talento de la Great Tree Shipping Company para proteger mi envío. No puedo decir que estoy contento de que hayan conseguido el trabajo para algunos Leaf Chunin ".

"Soy un genin", dijo Naruto sorprendiendo al hombre que pensó que, debido a su edad, sería clasificado más alto. Indicando a Soifon y Yoruichi, agregó: "Obtuviste algunos de sus mejores esfuerzos para proteger tu envío. Simplemente los acompañé porque sabía que pasaría por un territorio peligroso mientras intentaba completar mi propia misión ".

"Bueno, teniendo en cuenta lo que he oído sobre los asignados para proteger los envíos de oro, parece que has tomado una decisión bastante acertada. Dudo que un genin humilde hubiera llegado aquí ", dijo el Daimyo.

Sasame trató de señalar que Naruto no era un genin normal, pero fue interrumpido por el rubio cuando dijo: "Bueno, soy afortunado de que me dejaran acompañarlo".

"De hecho", dijo el hombre en un tono que Naruto sintió que debía ser insultante. El hombre de mediana edad frunció el ceño cuando Naruto no reaccionó, por lo que dijo: "¿Qué dice tu misión dentro de mis tierras?"

Naruto le indicó a Kin mientras respondía: "Fuimos contratados para escoltar a esta mujer a través de estas tierras para ayudarla a localizar a su hermana. Da la casualidad de que es una Fuma kunoichi ".

Sasame dejó que una sonrisa de satisfacción apareciera mientras decía felizmente: "Eres Kin, puedo ver ese parecido familiar. Oh, Kotohime va a ser muy feliz ".

"De verdad", dijo Kin con una nota de cautelosa esperanza en su voz.

"Oh, absolutamente", dijo Sasame enérgicamente después de agarrar la mano de Kin, "Ella habla de ti todo el tiempo. Estaba devastada cuando escuchó que moriste ... pero espera un minuto si no lo hiciste ... "

" Es una larga historia ", dijo Naruto," Estoy seguro de que a su hermana también le gustaría escucharla ". Luego se volvió hacia Soifon y Yoruichi cuando dijo: "Damas, gracias por cuidarnos tan bien".

Yoruichi lanzó un ronroneo seductor y respondió: "Bueno, hiciste que valiera la pena". Creo que nos quedaremos un poco para que puedas mostrar lo agradecido que estás ".

"Pero Lady Yoruichi, ¿no deberíamos regresar para otra tarea?"

"¿Cuál es el apuro Soifon?", Dijo Yoruichi ya saliendo del patio, "Estoy seguro de que hay mucha emoción aquí. Pero si quieres regresar no puedo detenerte.

"Pero Lady Yoruichi ...", dijo Soifon siguiendo a la mujer cuando comenzó a quitarse la ropa antes de convertirse en su forma de gato. Arrancándolos del suelo, la mujer de cabello oscuro siguió al gato negro mientras se lanzaba a la ciudad.

Naruto se rió de la escena antes de tener que despegar de manera similar cuando notó que Sasame estaba llevando a Kin con ella a la ciudad. Los dos estaban siendo seguidos por un sonriente Ino, que lo saludaba con la mano.

Sasame se sintió nerviosa mientras se quitaba su atuendo ninja. Su atuendo normal generalmente consistía en una camisa sin mangas de color púrpura claro que abrazaba sus curvas mejor que la que había usado cuando conoció a Naruto. Se había cambiado los pantalones cortos que había usado por unos pantalones holgados pero resistentes del mismo color verde parduzco. También había agregado rodilleras al haber adquirido la habilidad de su clan con el arco y la flecha, por lo que a menudo se bajaba para estabilizar su puntería para tiros extremadamente largos o difíciles.

Rápidamente se duchó al sentir los primeros vestigios de alegría que tuvo en mucho tiempo debido a la visita de Naruto. Pero también debido a la reunión de Kin con su hermana. Ella sonrió cuando se cambió a un kimono para recibir a su invitado al recordar que Kotohime abrió la puerta después de haber tocado. La mujer de cabello oscuro había dicho: "Mejor que no sea otro Sasame de emergencia. Llevamos meses harapientos, me prometiste algo de tiempo libre. Me gustaría al menos un día o dos antes de tener que salir corriendo para expulsar a otro grupo de bandidos ".

"No lo es", dijo Sasame luchando por mantener la sonrisa fuera de su rostro. "Pero nunca adivinarás con quién me encontré después de mi reunión con los Daimyo".

Antes de que Kotohime pudiera responder, a menos que tuviera algo que ver con su cama, no le importaba particularmente. La kunoichi de cabello anaranjado jaló a Kin frente a la puerta. Sasame estudió el rostro de la mujer mayor ya que al principio luchó para descubrir a quién estaba mirando debido a los años que habían pasado. Pero una vez que se hizo la conexión, había calentado su corazón, especialmente porque con lágrimas apareciendo en sus ojos, Kotohime había gritado: "¡Kin!"

Se lanzó hacia su hermana y la abrazó para permitir que Sasame viera que la cara de Kin reflejaba a sus hermanos. Ambos se disculparon rápidamente al mismo tiempo, lo que provocó que los que miraban se rieran felices, especialmente cuando comenzaron a hablar y se interrumpieron mutuamente para averiguar más sobre lo que había sucedido en sus vidas hasta ese momento. Ino había intervenido diciendo: "Damas, tal vez podamos llevar esta reunión adentro. Creo que estarás de acuerdo en que un pasillo no es el mejor lugar ".

Kotohime miró a su alrededor para preguntar quién era la kunoichi Leaf, pero sus ojos se posaron en Naruto, que estaba a su lado y dijo: "¿Naruto?" Miró a Sasame con una mirada divertida en su ojo consciente de su enamoramiento con el Uzumaki. Mirando a su hermana, dijo: "Kin, hay mucho que necesito decirte".

"Lo sé", respondió su hermana, "siento lo mismo. Hay tanto por lo que necesito disculparme ".

"Eso no es importante", dijo Kotohime antes de agregar, "Continuemos esto adentro. Estoy seguro de que alguien quiere tener su propio reencuentro con la rubia y guapa de allá ".

Sasame se sonrojó pero tuvo que reírse cuando Naruto dijo mientras sus mejillas se colorearon ligeramente por el cumplido: "En realidad, esta es la primera vez que Ino ha estado en Rice Country, así que realmente no conoce a nadie".

Kotohime sonrió diciendo: "Bueno, estoy seguro de que descubrirás a quién me refería pronto". Entró y dejó que Kin entrara en la habitación, quien envió una mirada hacia Naruto que estaba llena de gratitud y algunas emociones más profundas. Sasame notó la mirada al igual que su hermana, pero no dejó que eso la disuadiera de decirle a la kunoichi de cabello naranja, "Pregúntale", antes de cerrar la puerta.

Sasame dejó que los recuerdos cálidos desterraran temporalmente su nerviosismo para simplemente disfrutar del hecho de que en el mundo shinobi, que a menudo tomaba mucho más de lo que devolvía. Alguien cercano a ella finalmente respondió sus oraciones. Sin embargo, el nerviosismo volvió con toda su fuerza cuando alguien comenzó a llamar a su puerta. Maldijo antes de luchar para ponerse algo de ropa que soñaba despierta y que le había costado el tiempo que había querido usar para presentarse ante su invitado.

"Ya voy", llamó ella apareciendo desde su habitación vestida con una camisa suelta de color púrpura cuyas mangas se detuvieron justo debajo de sus codos y una falda ajustada que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo. Se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para asegurarse de que se veía presentable en la superficie reflectante de una imagen que la presentaba a ella y a los otros miembros del Fuma frente al Club Kitty. Ella ajustó el amplio agujero del cuello de su camisa mientras su correa naranja del sujetador sobresalía mientras la camisa se estiraba demasiado a la derecha. Una vez que se alisó la camisa, se alisó el pelo antes de abrir la puerta.

Ella sonrió cuando abrió la puerta para encontrar a Naruto al otro lado, ya que había seguido el consejo de Kotohime y lo había invitado. Ella rápidamente se puso lo que él llevaba puesto y notó que, aunque él usaba pantalones anaranjados con una camisa negra abotonada, ambos eran más un estilo de vestir más informal que esperaría que empacara mientras estaba en una misión. Ella lo invitó a entrar y, aunque estaba secretamente complacida de que estuviera solo, le preguntó: "¿No Ino? ¿Va a estar bien pasando la noche sola?

Naruto respondió con una sonrisa: "Oh, estoy seguro de que encontrará algo para ocupar su tiempo". Se dio la vuelta cuando su sonrisa se volvió un poco lujuriosa mientras recordaba a su amante rubia que le decía adiós desde el sofá de la habitación del hotel que habían alquilado con un clon K arrodillado ante ella y con la boca clavada en su coño. Al entrar en la habitación, dijo: "Parece que el Clan Fuma experimentó un pequeño resurgimiento desde la muerte de Orochimaru".

Sasame asintió, cerrando la puerta después del rubio: "Cuando se llegó a todos la noticia de cómo Sasuke lo traicionó, Hanzaki nos hizo regresar rápidamente a la capital. El Daimyo estaba más que feliz de vernos entonces ".

"De verdad", dijo Naruto sorprendido, "solo capté fragmentos de tu desacuerdo con él, pero parece haber superado su gratitud".

"Eso es decir suavemente", dijo Sasame dejando salir su frustración. "Sin embargo, no quiero hablar de eso ahora. ¿Por cuánto tiempo se hospeda?"

Naruto sintió un ceño fruncido ya que esperaba que Sasame pidiera su ayuda, pero se dio cuenta de que ella estaba poniendo un frente valiente o, como había escuchado, sabía que no podía permitirse el lujo de contratar los servicios de Konoha sin la ayuda del Daimyo. Dejando caer el tema por el momento, respondió: "Difícil de decir. Técnicamente nuestra misión ha terminado, pero estoy seguro de que podría ser persuadido para que permanezca unos días ".

Sasame no estaba segura de qué era el tono de Naruto que la hacía sentirse más cálida por dentro, pero sintió que sus mejillas comenzaban a desvanecerse cuando dijo: "Me gustaría eso. ¿Le gustaría algo de beber?"

"Sorpréndeme", dijo Naruto mientras se movía hacia su sofá mientras Sasame se movía hacia el área de su cocina.

Allí buscó algo para servir antes de decidir aprovechar el momento para sacar una botella de sake que Hanzaki le había dado al promoverla a la cabeza del clan. Colocándolo en una bandeja con algunas tazas para servir, regresó a su sala de estar preguntando: "¿Está bien?"

Naruto reconoció que la marca tenía unos pocos amantes que disfrutaban de su espíritu, por lo que sabía que era de alta calidad, así que respondió: "Claro. ¿Pero estás seguro de que quieres desperdiciar eso en mí? Es bastante caro ".

"De verdad", dijo Sasame sorprendido. "Lo recibí como un regalo de mi predecesor. Por lo general, no soy de esas cosas, pero esta es la primera vez que puedo relajarme en un tiempo ".

Naruto asintió, así que Sasame dejó la bandeja sobre una mesa de café antes de sentarse en su sofá junto a él. "¿Puedo?", Dijo señalando la botella mientras ella levantaba los pies en el sofá después de asentir. Sacó el tapón vertiendo un poco en las dos tazas antes de entregar una a la Fuma kunoichi. Levantando la suya, preguntó: "¿Para qué beberemos?"

"A reuniones felices", dijo pensando en Kotohime con su hermana y en la suya con el hombre al que admiraba.

Naruto secundó el sentimiento antes de tomar un trago mientras se relajaba en el sofá notando el hecho de que la kunoichi de cabello naranja estaba sentada en el extremo opuesto dejando un ancho de cojín entre ellos. Él sonrió mientras Sasame tomaba un sorbo de ella y hacía evidente que no era una bebedora habitual cuando tomaba un fuerte respiro. "E-eso es bastante fuerte".

"Está bastante bien", respondió tomando otro trago de su vaso. Sasame se alegró de ver a Naruto relajarse, pero ella frunció el ceño cuando él preguntó: "Entonces, ¿qué has estado haciendo estos últimos años?"

"Yo ... preferiría no hablar de eso", dijo Sasame al notar que la cara de Naruto tomaba una de preocupación. Esbozó una sonrisa que solo podía sentir parcialmente, ya que si bien estaba feliz de tenerlo cerca, la tentación de ayudarlo con la desesperada situación de su clan también era genial. Sin embargo, sabiendo que sin el permiso del Daimyo o los fondos para pagarle a Konoha que ella estaría negociando con su amistad, ella dijo: "Prefiero escuchar sobre ti y tus aventuras. Hiciste bastantes olas cuando interfiriste en la trama de Iwa en Paradise City. Podría haber estado en el otro lado de Earth Country, pero por un tiempo pensamos que estos ba ... "Sasame se calló sin querer mencionar cómo su clan pensaba que los bandidos podrían estar recibiendo el apoyo de Iwa. Mientras se recuperaba, tomó otro sorbo de su bebida antes de decir: "Has estado tan ocupado.

Naruto quería decirle a Sasame que podía abrumarlo con sus problemas, pero viendo que incluso mientras intentaba olvidarlos de que estaban acostados debajo de la superficie, sabía que habría otra oportunidad de hablar sobre eso. Por lo tanto, dijo divertido, "No sabía que mi vida amorosa fuera un tema de discusión aquí".

Sasame estaba un poco avergonzado porque lo había mencionado tan pronto. Recordando su decepción al ver su foto con Ayame y Sakura con la leyenda que proclamaba a la mujer de cabello castaño como tal, rápidamente dijo: "Estaba en la primera plana de un periódico que leí sobre la apertura de ese hotel en Whirlpool. También escuché que las cosas se salieron bastante de control ".

Naruto tuvo que dejar que sus preocupaciones permanecieran bajo la superficie sobre la teoría actual de que Nyau se estrelló el último día de la ceremonia para que algún grupo pudiera probar la armadura de chakra que había usado. Teniendo más práctica que la mujer de cabello naranja, estaba bastante seguro de que podía ocultarlo completamente a diferencia de ella. Dándole una sonrisa desarmante dijo: "Bueno, estoy seguro de que cada fiesta tiene uno o dos alborotadores que aparecen para arruinar los buenos tiempos de todos".

Sasame se rió mientras decía: "¿Es eso lo que llamas un psicópata con la esperanza de asesinar a un cantante?"

Naruto se encogió de hombros terminando su vaso y sirviendo otro, dijo: "Bueno, las bodas tienen a sus alborotadores buscando anotar alcohol gratis y recoger damas. Es natural que un evento al que asistieron shinobi hubiera enloquecido a los acosadores con armadura experimental ".

El vaso de Fuma kunoichi estaba vacío, así que se lo ofreció a Naruto, quien lo llenó mientras decía divertido: "Haces que parezca un día más para ti. Entonces, ¿qué otras aventuras has tenido que tal cosa te parece casi mundana?

Naruto se lanzó a muchas de las cosas que le habían sucedido en el lapso de tiempo desde la última vez que estuvieron en presencia del otro. Naturalmente, omitió detalles de cuántas de las mujeres de las que habló eran ahora sus amantes. Observó que a medida que pasaba el tiempo, el espacio entre ellos se había cerrado, de modo que mientras se sentaba en el sofá después de pararse y usar sus manos para contarle cómo había sobrevivido a la caída de la espalda de una criatura similar a un pájaro mientras rescataba Pakura solo había unos pocos centímetros entre ellos. Sasame estaba arrodillado emocionado mientras preguntaba: "Entonces, ¿qué pasó?"

Naruto sonrió cuando dijo: "Bueno, entonces apareció Hiruko. Lo peleé con él; mientras Pakura asumió el resto ... bueno, no estoy realmente seguro de cuál era su equipo. Se fusionaron en una extraña bestia mientras Hiruko se retiraba para activar su jutsu para encenderlo ya que le estaba pateando el trasero por completo ". Él sonrió cuando Sasame se rió de su jactancia, antes de continuar: "Bueno, Pakura logró freír esa cosa con una enorme esfera solar mientras la distraía, pero luego trató de saltar a su jutsu".

"¿Por qué haría ella eso?"

Naruto hizo girar el líquido en su taza mientras respondía: "Ella pensó que Hiruko la necesitaba para completar su jutsu y crear su forma perfecta. Se imaginó que al suicidarse frustraría su plan y si él probaba demasiado para mí, podría retirarme a salvo.

"Un acto bastante noble", dijo Sasame respetuosamente.

Naruto detuvo su acción con su taza respondiendo, "¿Crees eso? Odio ese tipo de pensamiento para ser honesto ".

Sasame lo miró sorprendido antes de preguntar: "¿Qué quieres decir? Como shinobi se nos enseña a sacrificarnos por el bien del clan o la aldea. Lo que hizo Pakura habría asegurado la derrota de Hiruko.

"¿Tú crees?" Naruto dijo: "Simplemente me parece bastante derrotista". Al pensar en sus acciones con Kin, dijo: "He estado dispuesto a jugar mi vida por el bien de los demás. Pero, cuál es la diferencia es que nunca he visto mi vida como algo para tirar. Pakura vio el escenario y pensó que su vida tenía menos valor que un objetivo declarado. Básicamente fue matarme, negarle al enemigo un objetivo. En esa situación, ver que su propia existencia no tiene sentido frente a un resultado potencial solo ... no me sienta bien. Si su destino era terminar como parte de la forma perfecta de Hiruko, entonces eso era algo contra lo que debería haber luchado con cada fibra de su ser, en lugar de rendirse y solo tratar de negarle un objetivo ".

"Pero, ¿y si al hacerlo, Hiruko la hubiera agarrado y completado su jutsu?"

"Entonces habría sido nuestra decisión detenerlo", dijo Naruto. "Pero esperar que una persona deseche su vida para hacer las cosas convenientes para todos los demás es egoísta. Somos mucho más fuertes juntos que solos, y todos nosotros nunca deberíamos estar dispuestos a sacrificar a otros para mejorar nuestras propias situaciones ".

"Incluso si esa persona estaba dispuesta a hacerlo ellos mismos", preguntó Sasame preguntándose si Naruto estaba hablando de la situación de su clan.

"Especialmente entonces", dijo Naruto mirándola a los ojos marrones, "Una persona dispuesta a tirar su vida sin intentarlo hasta el final está tomando la salida rápida. Hay un mundo de diferencia entre pensar que la muerte es la mejor opción y luchar hasta el final sabiendo que, incluso si tienes éxito, podrías morir. Pakura sintió que su muerte no afectaría a nadie y que podía hacer algo noble por los demás. No creía que hubiera nadie esperándola, así que no importaba si vivía o moría. No creía que hubiera alguien a quien recurrir cuando más lo necesitaba. Me recuerda a alguien más que conozco. Ella está tratando de soportar tanto por sí misma a pesar de que hay muchas personas dispuestas a ayudar. Hay una sentada frente a ella en este momento.

Sasame trató de decirle que estaba equivocado. Sin embargo, llegó tan lejos como "Naru ..." antes de estallar en llanto, como si la presa que había construido para mantener las apariencias hubiera cedido. Ella permitió que él tirara su cabeza contra su pecho cuando dijo: "No sé qué hacer. Estoy ... "

" Shh ", dijo Naruto ahuecando su rostro y usando sus pulgares para limpiar sus lágrimas. "No estás solo, Sasame", dijo suavemente dándole una sonrisa suave. "Te dije que quiero ayudar".

"Yo ... no tengo los fondos para contratar a Konoha y eres fuerte ..."

"Sasame", dijo Naruto interrumpiéndola, "No voy a ayudarte como shinobi de la Hoja, sino como Naruto Uzumaki . Tú eres importante para mí…"

Naruto fue interrumpido cuando Sasame de repente se inclinó para besarlo. Ella rápidamente se apartó de su agarre diciendo avergonzada: "Lo siento ... sé que tienes novia y ..."

"Está bien", le aseguró Naruto mientras se apagaba, "En realidad, la verdad es que Ayame y yo ..."

"Ya terminaron", preguntó Sasame con un pequeño toque de esperanza entrando en su tono.

"No", dijo Naruto señalando cómo Sasame se hundió ante su respuesta, "La verdad es un poco más complicada. Ayame, por lo que el mundo sabe es mi novia ... pero ... bueno, ella no es la única. De hecho, pasé una buena parte de la noche contándote mis aventuras con algunos de mis otros amantes.

"S ... quieres decir que ... incluso Pakura", dijo el kunoichi sorprendido.

Naruto sonrió y asintió mientras respondía: "Digamos que ahora ella sabe lo importante que es y sabe que hay personas que la aman y la aprecian".

"¿Personas?"

"Naturalmente", dijo Naruto, "ella y mis otros amantes son parte de mi familia. Si ella tirara su vida, entonces yo no sería el único afectado por ella. Dijiste que soy fuerte, pero mi fuerza nunca ha sido solo una cuestión de cuánto chakra tengo o el jutsu que he dominado. Con la ayuda de mi familia, soy mucho más fuerte que solo. Déjame ser tu fuerza también.

"Yo ... ¿es por eso que viniste aquí? ¿A ... recogerme como un trofeo? Pakura ahora es miembro del Consejo Suna si no me equivoco. ¿La valoras por quién es ... o por lo que trae a la mesa?

"La aprecio por lo que es", dijo Naruto con sinceridad. Sin embargo, suspiró al admitir: "Vine para reclutarte en mi ambición, pero ni siquiera sabía que te habías convertido en la cabeza del clan hasta que hablé con Hanzaki".

"Tu ambición", dijo Sasame con cautela. "¿Qué ambición es esa? Me imagino que estarías en una posición privilegiada para convertirte en Hokage.

"Mi sueño ha crecido desde entonces", dijo Naruto. "Mis amantes y yo esperamos crear un mundo donde los pueblos shinobi puedan estar solos en paz. Con ese fin, hemos construido alianzas y hemos puesto amenazas a ese objetivo. Esperaba que formaras parte de eso.

"¿Uniéndote a ti en tu cama?"

"Si lo deseas," contestó Naruto. "Para que lo sepas, tanto Kin como Ino también son parte de mi familia. Sin embargo, si saber que estoy con los demás no es algo con lo que estés bien, aún espero poder contar con tu ayuda.

"Mi ayuda", dijo Sasame con incredulidad, "apenas puedo detener a un grupo de bandidos que están a punto de cortarnos todos los suministros y luego eliminarnos. ¿Qué posible ayuda podría ser para ti?

Naruto sacudió la cabeza y dijo amablemente: "Eres fuerte Sasame. Mientras viajábamos aquí, todo lo que escuchaba era cómo usted y su liderazgo de Fuma en esta crisis fue lo que evitó que los ciudadanos sufrieran. Usted y el Fuma son los que actualmente apoyan a este país. Pero no necesitas soportar esa carga solo ". Naruto extendió la mano para colocar su mano sobre su hombro mientras decía: "Mi fuerza es y siempre ha estado a tu entera disposición, independientemente de si deseas ..."

Naruto fue empujado hacia atrás hasta que cayó sobre el reposabrazos del sofá debido a que Sasame se adelantó para besarlo. Él no reaccionó de inmediato, pero cuando sus labios se detuvieron contra los de él, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la parte baja de su espalda sin apretarlo y se convirtió en un participante activo. Después de un minuto más o menos, se echó hacia atrás metiendo un mechón de su cabello naranja detrás de la oreja y dijo: "Naruto ..."

Se detuvo tratando de pensar en las palabras para transmitir lo que estaba sintiendo, así que Naruto extendió la mano para ahuecar su rostro. con su mano izquierda diciendo: "Si no puedes encontrar las palabras, siempre puedes recurrir a mostrarme cómo te sientes".

Sasame sonrió suavemente antes de inclinarse para probar sus labios una vez más. Pronto, sin embargo, su beso se volvió hambriento, a lo que él también respondió rápidamente. Salieron ferozmente mientras Sasame dejaba que los fuertes brazos del rubio la atrajeran hacia él. Sus lenguas chocaron enérgicamente hasta que estalló bruscamente en un gemido cuando Naruto comenzó a acariciar su seno izquierdo. Ella rompió el beso disfrutando del placer que le causó el hecho de rodar su teta y después de soltar otro suave gemido preguntó: "¿Ha crecido desde la última vez que acariciaste mi pecho?"

Naruto se echó a reír ante el recordatorio de que la primera vez que se conocieron, él accidentalmente sintió una sensación mientras la llevaba a un lugar seguro. Él apretó su teta con más fuerza, haciéndola gemir de nuevo cuando respondió: "Definitivamente has crecido. Incluso un idiota como el niño que solía ser habría tenido dificultades para pensar que eras un niño.

Ella se rió mientras se alejaba para arrodillarse ante sus piernas en el sofá. Sus ojos vieron la dureza que la había estado empujando en el estómago. Se puso la camisa sobre la cabeza y la tiró a la basura antes de doblar los brazos debajo del pecho y juntarlos mientras decía: "Aún así, probablemente no sean tan especiales ..."

Naruto rápidamente se sentó silenciándola con un beso antes de decir: "Por favor, no los compares con los de nadie más". La besó en el cuello y comenzó a caminar hacia su pecho mientras agregaba: "Eres perfecta tal como eres. Todo lo que veo es una mujer hermosa que está dispuesta a unir su vida a la mía ". Besando el interior de su seno izquierdo, dijo: "Una mujer que quiero conocer de todas las formas posibles. ¿Si ella me quiere, eso es?

Sasame miró fijamente a los ojos azules de Naruto mientras su rostro estaba acurrucado entre sus senos. A pesar de conocer a sus otros amantes, en ese momento pudo ver que la única persona a la que estaba mirando era ella. Incapaz de encontrar las palabras, ella solo asintió levemente y provocó una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Ella gimió un momento después cuando él apretó su boca contra su teta derecha mientras su mano comenzó a rodar alrededor de su izquierda. Sus gemidos de placer se hicieron más fuertes cuando él separó sus labios el tiempo suficiente para empujar su sostén hacia arriba para exponer sus pezones de color rosa claro que se erguían casi dolorosamente erguidos. Naruto comenzó a lamer su pecho antes de succionarlo, haciendo que ella abrazara su cabeza.

Sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse por su espalda antes de agarrar las mejillas de su trasero. Luego, agarrando el dobladillo de su falda, la levantó sobre sus caderas y luego comenzó a acariciar su trasero. Después de varios latidos, comenzó a guiarla suavemente sobre su espalda y una vez que lo hizo, se apartó para admirar el estado en el que se encontraba. Sasame estaba jadeando y se sonrojó cuando Naruto notó el color de su ropa interior dijo: "Naranja, mi favorito color. ¿Los usabas para mi beneficio? ¿Esperabas seducirme?

"Yo ... no sé ..." dijo Sasame avergonzado. Si bien una parte de ella ciertamente lo sabía, ella sabía que él tenía novia, por lo que no podía decir que planeara hacerlo.

Tales asuntos se volvieron irrelevantes cuando ella jadeó cuando Naruto pasó su dedo por un parche oscuro de su ropa interior y su hendidura. Él sonrió cuando dijo: "El color parece ser un poco más oscuro aquí". Él comenzó a frotar su coño a través de sus bragas, haciéndola gemir y mover sus caderas. Cuando sus bragas estaban empapadas, la agarró por las caderas, que ella levantó para permitir que las soltara, todo su cuerpo se sonrojó cuando él llevó el material naranja a su nariz para olfatear su aroma. . Sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio que descansando sobre su coño ella había afeitado una estrella de cuatro puntas. Él sonrió al darse cuenta de que estaba destinado a representar a los famosos shuriken que su clan había creado, y aunque se había astillado alguna vez en el pasado con una parte restante de un clan desapegado que vagaba mientras el suyo se había establecido en Rice Paddies. Reconoció que estaba orgullosa de su historia.

Llevando su rostro entre sus muslos, dijo: "Mmmm, este aroma me está volviendo loco".

"No ... oh ... no digas eso ..." Sasame dijo entre gemidos cuando Naruto apretó su boca sobre su quim.

Lo apartó mientras enterraba su dedo medio dentro de ella y respondió: "¿Por qué no? No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte. Frotando su rostro contra su montículo, dijo: "Y me encanta la naranja que acentúa estos dulces labios rosados". Él comenzó a mover su clítoris con su lengua mientras trabajaba con su dedo dentro de ella. Los gemidos de Sasame se hicieron cada vez más fuertes hasta que finalmente dejó escapar un fuerte grito cuando llegó al clímax. Ella se estremeció cuando Naruto liberó su dedo, pero comenzó a lamerle los muslos y el coño para recoger su esencia. Una vez que estuvo satisfecho, se subió encima de ella y colocó el dedo con el que la había tocado contra sus labios. Los separó y gimió mientras se probaba a sí misma por primera vez. Al ver el fuego que sus acciones hicieron aparecer en sus ojos, ella colocó sus manos alrededor de su muñeca para mantenerlo en su lugar y giró su lengua alrededor del dedo. Cuando ya no quedaba nada, Naruto se puso de pie y la puso de pie también.

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello cuando él la apretó fuertemente contra él mientras se besaban y él le quitó el resto de su ropa. Cuando terminó, ella dio un paso atrás y dijo: "No es justo. Soy el único que está desnudo.

Naruto sonrió y respondió: "Algo que se soluciona fácilmente".

Sasame sonrió y extendió la mano hacia él para desabrocharse la parte superior de la camisa. Se acercó mientras bajaba y comenzó a besar la carne expuesta. Cuando se abrió por completo, apartó la camisa de su cuerpo dejando que la gravedad la tirara al suelo. Él gimió cuando ella comenzó a lamer su pezón mientras sus dedos desabrochaban hábilmente su cinturón y desabrochaban sus pantalones. Ella los empujó hacia abajo y sintió que su excitación aumentaba cuando su pilar se soltó de su ropa interior. Ella solo parecía insegura de qué hacer cuando él se liberó de su ropa. Ella se preguntó si él quería que ella le devolviera el favor y estaba a punto de caer de rodillas, pero él la agarró por los hombros y le dijo: "Quizás deberíamos irnos a tu habitación".

Sasame asintió con una suave sonrisa y extendió la mano para tomar su mano para llevarlo a su habitación. Naruto lo siguió mientras ella lo guiaba hasta el pie de su cama, donde ella giró para besarlo una vez más mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos. Se besaron apasionadamente mientras Naruto usaba su mano izquierda para acariciar su pecho mientras que el derecho estaba firmemente sujeto a su trasero y tiraba de su ingle hacia la de él. Ella gimió en el beso cuando su polla quedó atrapada entre sus cuerpos. Al retroceder con un rastro de saliva que aún conectaba sus lenguas, dijo: "Voy a hacerte mía ahora. Todavía puedes retroceder si quieres ".

Sasame se apartó y se sentó al borde de su cama antes de recostarse. Extendiendo sus piernas, ella extendió sus brazos hacia él mientras decía: "Ven a mí por favor". Ella gimió suavemente cuando Naruto mientras aún estaba de pie al pie de su cama se interpuso entre sus muslos y deslizó su polla sobre su entrada. Ella siseó cuando él empujó dentro de ella debido a una ligera molestia por la extensión de su coño por algo más grande que su dedo.

Naruto empujó lentamente ya que, aunque no había surgido, sospechaba firmemente que era el primero de Sasame y sabía que incluso si no encontraba una barrera, su primera vez podría ser dolorosa. Por lo tanto, cuando llega a la parte posterior de su cálido y húmedo pasaje, la expresión de su rostro le dijo que nunca había estado tan llena, lo que le hizo sentir una sensación de gratitud por darle algo tan precioso. Especialmente debido a que ella sabía que tenía otros amantes.

Inclinándose hacia delante, preguntó: "¿Cómo te sientes?"

Con un suspiro de satisfacción sin aliento, su respuesta trajo una sonrisa de satisfacción a su rostro. "Completar."

"Me voy a mudar ahora". Ella siseó suavemente mientras su longitud se alejaba lentamente causando que la presión contra su núcleo disminuyera. Una vez que casi se liberó y luego empujó hacia adelante, siguió un pequeño gemido que, a medida que el golpeteo se repetía, se hizo más y más fuerte a medida que el cuerpo de Sasame se inundaba de placer. Sus gemidos cayeron en volumen ya que no quería que los miembros de su clan asaltaran su departamento por temor a que la asesinaran. Aunque las paredes eran bastante gruesas, no estaban insonorizadas. Sin embargo, cuando la polla de Naruto apuñaló repetidamente su núcleo, fue difícil no soltar gritos que sacudirían el edificio.

Naruto parecía indiferente a su difícil situación de permanecer en silencio mientras continuaba golpeándola, lo que creó un globo de placer que se hizo más y más grande a medida que amenazaba con estallar dentro de ella. Con sus manos agarrando la manta sobre su cabeza, ella estaba indefensa contra él mientras él se inclinaba hacia adelante para capturar uno de sus pechos rebotando con su boca. Ella gimió en voz alta mientras arqueaba la espalda mientras él chupaba su teta haciendo que gritara su nombre, "N ... Naruto ... n ... no ... no más ..."

Terminó de succionar para sacarla de la cama y sostenerla por el trasero y la hizo saltar sobre su polla. Sasame ahora que tenía un fuerte agarre alrededor de su cuello besó el costado de su rostro cuando tuvo la sensación de que la habitación giraba antes de que Naruto se sentara en el borde de la cama. Luego, para Sasame, el mundo se detuvo cuando su polla dejó de revolverle el interior. "No ... no pares ..."

Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa mientras decía: "Estoy empezando a confundirme, Sasame. ¿Cuál es, demasiado o muy poco? Sasame hizo un puchero ante sus burlas, pero tomando el asunto en sus propias manos colocó sus pies en la cama antes de levantar las caderas cuando comenzó a deslizar su coño hacia arriba y hacia abajo de la polla de su amante. Pronto su habitación se llenó con el sonido de su rebote encima de Naruto a un ritmo similar al que había estado usando antes mientras ella apretaba fuertemente su torso contra el de su amante.

Ella apretó los labios donde el cuello de él se unía con su hombro cuando Naruto se unió al encontrar sus empujes hacia abajo. Ella se apartó para decir: "Yo ... yo estoy ... estoy tan cerca ..."

"M ... yo también", gruñó Naruto, y luego hizo que su globo de placer explotara mientras agarraba sus caderas y la empalaba por completo en su polla. Su grito fue amortiguado cuando Naruto presionó sus labios contra los de ella mientras su coño se convulsionaba alrededor de su polla mientras la llenaba con su semilla. Su mente se quedó en blanco mientras flotaba en la calidez y el placer que corrían por donde estaban conectados. Cuando se dio cuenta de nuevo, estaba sentada en el regazo de Naruto todavía con las piernas extendidas detrás de él. Alejándose, lo miró a los ojos azules y dijo: "T ... eso fue increíble".

"¿Quieres un bis?" Preguntó mientras su polla aún estaba enterrada dentro de ella. Él aplastó sus caderas contra ella haciéndola gemir antes de sonreír mientras ella respondía al continuar girando sus caderas en círculo. Cuando los dos comenzaron a reavivar sus pasiones, Sasame se sintió verdaderamente feliz por primera vez desde que tomó las riendas de Fuma confiando en que con el apoyo y el amor de Naruto su clan solo podría prosperar.

Kotohime miró a su líder de Clan y, como había sido el caso durante las últimas dos semanas, no pudo evitar sentir que algo importante había sucedido. Aunque Sasame nunca dejó de hablar, la kunoichi de cabello oscuro sabía que había sentido alguna presión sobre sus hombros al convertirse en la líder de Fuma. Kotohime intentó mitigarlo lo mejor que pudo, pero ella misma se había estado acercando al punto de ruptura. De hecho, había estado dando vueltas a la idea de que debían organizar una rebelión contra los Daimyo. Había confiado en que podría funcionar ya que sabía que Sasame fácilmente tendría el apoyo de los ciudadanos debido a sus incansables esfuerzos. Sin mencionar que vieron lo egoísta que era el Daimyo, ya que mientras apenas podían obtener los artículos que necesitaban para sobrevivir, continuó importando artículos finos de todos los Países Elementales.

Sin embargo, hubo algunos asuntos que le impidieron incluso sugerirlo. El principal es que ella sabía que los bandidos jugarían un gran factor en tal batalla por el control de Rice Paddies. Si, como ella y Sasame sospechaban a veces, que el Daimyo estaba realmente unido a los bandidos, entonces probablemente recurriría a ellos en su desesperación. Teniendo en cuenta que el Fuma había encontrado a los perdedores la única vez que cada lado había reunido completamente sus fuerzas, sabía que tal resultado sería desastroso.

Convencer a Sasame también presentaría un problema importante para cualquier acción, ya que a ella le gusta que muchos de los Fuma llevaran su servicio al Daimyo como un motivo de orgullo. Incluso si a Kotohime esa asociación había lastimado al Fuma con mucha más frecuencia de la que ayudó. Sospechaba que lo veía como tal principalmente debido a que se convirtió en una Fuma a través del matrimonio en lugar de haber nacido en el Clan. El Fuma de los arrozales se había desprendido del Clan alrededor del momento en que se fundó Konoha. Poco después de ese evento, varios Daimyo hicieron un llamado a otros clanes shinobi, ya que temían que la Tierra del Fuego estuviera tratando esencialmente de arrinconar el mercado de Shinobi. Las otras cuatro aldeas principales de Shinobi surgieron rápidamente cuando algunos ambiciosos shinobi se negaron a dejar de lado sus rivalidades y seguir al hombre que se convirtió en el Primer Hokage. Sin mencionar que tenían ambiciones propias. Sin embargo, los Fuma inicialmente se habían negado a no querer estar atados a ningún señor, particularmente debido a su historia histórica y debido a la creencia de que podrían continuar prosperando en el nuevo mundo creado por el Sistema de Aldeas Shinobi. Aprendieron rápidamente que incluso los países que no habían establecido aldeas shinobi preferían contratar a los shinobi de otros países en lugar de un clan errante. Particularmente porque un shinobi con un hogar al que regresar y, por lo tanto, algo que perder era más confiable que un grupo que podría simplemente levantarse y desaparecer en un cliente en cualquier momento. Finalmente, sin un medio para mantenerse, los Fuma se redujeron a ser poco más que fuertes matones de brazo y asesinos para criminales.

El Fuma casi había sido aniquilado por el pueblo de Taki y, más específicamente, recientemente fue el primer jinchuriki de la mayoría de edad. De los que sobrevivieron, una parte juró venganza, pero un número mayor decidió que era hora de tragarse su orgullo. Aunque era demasiado tarde para unirse a la lucha para crear una aldea propia, lograron asegurar un benefactor en el abuelo del actual Rice Daimyo. Aquellos que se negaron a establecerse se convirtieron en poco más que perros locos que tomaron un trabajo desagradable, siempre y cuando les permitiera atacar y matar a los shinobi que consideraban que habían vendido sus almas a los Daimyo. Como tal, hasta donde Kotohime sabía más, si no todos los Fuma rebeldes probablemente se habían ido, ya que tenían pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir sin cambiar sus formas como el clan Kaguya de Hidden Mist.

Por esa razón, a pesar de que el Daimyo actual casi había destruido el clan dos veces a través de sus deseos egoístas de expandir su riqueza e influencia; Kotohime dudaba que Sasame o sus compañeros del clan pudieran apoyar una acción como la de depositarlo. Fuma kunoichi tuvo que admitir que una parte de ella también quería vengarse de él, ya que esas mismas acciones habían creado la oportunidad para el ascenso de Orochimaru en su país de origen, lo que finalmente le había costado la vida a su esposo, y hasta hace poco había tenido pensó su hermana.

Kotohime tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para despejar sus ojos de las lágrimas de felicidad que sentía al poder decir que se había equivocado sobre el destino de Kin. Lamentaba profundamente que las últimas palabras que se habían pronunciado habían sido declaraciones de cómo se odiaban. Durante un tiempo, ella había visto la partida de su hermana como una bendición, o al menos trató de convencerse de que había sido así. Sin Kin, el escaso dinero que pudo ganar tocando música para los invitados de la taberna local había ido mucho más lejos. Sin embargo, fue después de conocer a su esposo y debido a que ella vivió una vida que, aunque no era lujosa, no era la pobreza que había conocido al crecer al tener que mantener a su hermana menor. Era por esa época cuando Orochimaru se había acercado al Fuma para agregar la fuerza de su clan a su nueva aldea. Inicialmente, Kotohime había estado en contra por las mismas razones por las que le había dicho a Kin que no fuera. Lamentablemente, su esposo fue uno de los que se habían influido para unirse a Sound Village. No queriendo perder a otra persona importante y con la esperanza de que pudiera ver a su hermana otra vez, Kotohime también se había ido.

Aunque no se había entrenado extensamente cuando era niña, al igual que su hermana tenía algo de talento con el chakra, por lo que su esposo había comenzado a entrenarla antes de la oferta de Orochimaru, donde se descubrió su talento para el genjutsu a través del sonido. Un talento que Sound Village obviamente cultivó. Aún así, las solicitudes de Kotohime para reunirse con su hermana fueron denegadas, ya que se afirmó que Kin había sido seleccionado para una misión importante. Una misión que luego aprendió fue la precursora de la invasión de Konoha. Una misión de la que ella sería informada le costó tanto un esposo como una hermana.

El propio Orochimaru había venido a informar a Kotohime de la desaparición de su familia, y mientras en ese momento ella había pensado que sus opiniones iniciales sobre él estaban equivocadas debido a lo genuinamente arrepentido por su pérdida que parecía. Ahora sabía que era solo una parte de la personalidad enferma del hombre. Había aprovechado la oportunidad para convertirla en otra shinobi llena de un deseo de venganza contra la Hoja y que con mucho gusto tiraría su vida por su beneficio. Al ser salvada por Jiraiya, había pasado los años siguientes perfeccionando sus habilidades para matar al hombre cuya ambición había jurado hacer realidad. Naturalmente, se había decepcionado al saber que Sasuke la había golpeado, pero apenas se demoró en el asunto. En lugar,

Como resultado, se sintió un poco culpable por cómo ahora que Kin había regresado y había tenido la sensación de que su hermana tenía sentimientos similares por Naruto, ya que Sasame se encontraba en la difícil posición de elegir a quién apoyar. Ella sabía que Naruto tenía novia en Konoha, pero como no sabía, la mujer podía decir honestamente que no estaba demasiado preocupada por sus sentimientos. Aún así, curiosamente en las dos semanas posteriores a su reunión, Kotohime estaba un poco sorprendido por lo bien que se llevaban Kin y el líder de su clan.

Kotohime recordó haberse despertado el día después de pasar mucho la noche poniéndose al día con su hermana para descubrir que su sala de estar se había convertido en un lugar de reunión. Sasame le había informado que organizarían un envío gigante de suministros necesarios para Fuma y los ciudadanos de Rice. Kotohime había señalado rápidamente que probablemente causaría que Ahiko reuniera sus fuerzas en un lugar para acabar con el Fuma y obtener los bienes. Sasame le había asegurado que ella ya lo había considerado, pero sintió con la ayuda de Naruto que podrían cambiar el rumbo a su favor.

Kotohime no se había convencido como si algunas de las historias sobre las batallas del hombre rubio la hubieran alcanzado. Ella sintió que tenían que haber sido embellecidos un poco principalmente porque muchos de ellos comenzaron sobre cómo el cajero lo había escuchado de un amigo del primo segundo de un amigo que se había retirado dos veces. No es exactamente el tipo de historias que una persona tomó al pie de la letra. Temía que Sasame dejara que sus experiencias pasadas con Naruto y sus sentimientos nublaran su juicio. Sabía que técnicamente Naruto había vencido a un Arashi mutado, pero para ella eso estaba muy lejos de la batalla que había escuchado acerca de él al involucrarse con el Líder de Akatsuki Pein. Para ella esa fue una batalla que salió directamente de un viejo cuento de hadas shinobi. Especialmente porque lo había presentado montando en un Kyuubi convocado, cuya idea le parecía casi ridícula.

Ella había discutido en contra del plan y aunque Kin había permanecido en silencio, pero Kotohime podía decir que quería ponerse del lado de Sasame. Algo que le dijo a su hermana mayor que probablemente albergaba los mismos sentimientos por Naruto que Kotohime creía que su líder tenía. Al final, ella cedió, lo que provocó que Naruto se pusiera de pie y dijera que él se encargaría de los arreglos de su parte mientras Sasame preparaba a su clan para la lucha que se avecinaba. Una pelea que los Fuma estaban reuniendo hasta el último de sus recursos también y uno de esos recursos era su hermana que acababa de regresar, que había accedido a ayudar.

Kotohime fue llevada al presente cuando notó que Kin le decía algo a Sasame que hizo que la kunoichi de cabello naranja sonriera ampliamente. Se preguntó por qué se llevaban tan bien, especialmente porque se dio cuenta de que si compartir su enamoramiento por la misma persona era evidente para ella, entonces debía serlo el uno para el otro. Sin embargo, como uno, ambos miraron hacia el mismo lugar donde Naruto apareció desde la esquina de una gran colina mientras se encontraban a la cabeza de la caravana de carros. Kotohime sintió que sus esperanzas se hundían, ya que en lugar del ejército de guardias que había esperado a medida que aparecían más carros, la caravana estaba custodiada por seis personas. Aunque el número no incluía a las personas que guiaban los vagones, ella sabía que en una pelea eran de poca ayuda.

Un hecho destacado cuando un grupo de hombres y mujeres apareció desde los escondites construidos en las colinas que rodean el camino. Más hombres aparecieron detrás de ellos mientras salían de sus lugares de emboscada. Kotohime vio a Ahiko debido al parche en el ojo que lucía como resultado de una flecha cortesía de Sasame y el cabello púrpura que tenía. Sin embargo, cuando no estaba en su forma de marca de maldición, no parecía ser nada espectacular como sus hombres, pero una vez que transformó su poder se convirtió en algo que ninguno en el Fuma podría igualar actualmente. Junto con el hecho de que ella sabía que había varios otros entre sus bandidos que también tenían marcas de maldición, dudaba que prevalecieran.

Kotohime miró hacia Sasame y se preguntó si estaba sintiendo el mismo temor que se estaba asentando en ella, pero una rápida mirada fue todo lo que la mujer de cabello oscuro necesitó saber que ninguna de las dos mujeres que albergaban sentimientos por Naruto sintió que los números agrupados en su contra eran algo para preocuparse por. Deseó compartir su confianza mientras esperaba que Sasame le diera la orden de atacar.

Naruto sintió que sus pelos de punta se alzaban cuando Ahiko dijo desde lo alto de la colina a su derecha: "Si valoras tus vidas, deja las mercancías y las perras, y podríamos no matarlos a todos".

Sin embargo, sonrió, ya que detrás de él, Rangiku dijo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que aquellos que vigilaban la caravana oyeran: "Eso es bastante grosero. Si me disculpan ahora, voy a lavarle la boca con un poco de ceniza.

Tier levantó la mano y bloqueó el camino de su hermana cuando dijo: "Si no me equivoco, el plan exige que lo lleven vivo. Estoy seguro de que tal cosa resultaría fatal ".

Rangiku frunció el ceño tirando de su espada y sosteniendo su mano detrás de ella para que se convirtiera en la ceniza que realmente estaba compuesta cuando estaba envainada y cortó la conexión de chakra que la unía como una cuchilla. Le gustaba la expresión de preocupación que llevaban algunos de los bandidos del armario mientras una nube de ceniza se hinchaba a su alrededor. Centrándose en Ahiko, dijo agradablemente: "Tienes suerte de que queramos capturarte vivo o de lo contrario te haría esto". Rangiku balanceó el mango de la espada que todavía sostenía y la ceniza siguió su trayectoria, aunque no se movió en línea recta, sino que se ajustó según fuera necesario para golpear a los hombres que estaban en posiciones escalonadas delante de ella.

También disfrutó la mirada de sorpresa de Ahiko cuando su ceniza hizo un agujero a través de cada hombre mientras se movía hacia el siguiente antes de regresar a ella. "Mátalos", gritó cuando los ocho hombres golpeados por Rangiku se derrumbaron. Luego se agachó detrás de la colina mientras sus hombres atacaban a los defensores.

Soifon, que había regresado a Konoha junto con Naruto, Ino y Yoruichi y que se había negado a quedarse atrás al enterarse de que el hombre rubio había logrado convencer a Karin de que prestara a tres de las mujeres que protegían los envíos a nivel de oro para el envío del Gran Árbol. Compañía a la compañía rival que el Fuma contrató para transportar sus mercancías dijo molesto: "Se supone que debes decirle que eres un imbécil".

Luego cargó contra el oponente más cercano y se agachó bajo un golpe de espada antes de levantarlo. Rápidamente sacó un shuriken y lo arrojó a la garganta del hombre mientras él intentaba sentarse de nuevo. Luego pasó a la siguiente cuando Rangiku dijo molesta: "Yoruichi, puedo ver por qué encuentras a esa chica tan molesta".

Yoruichi volcó un carro que aterrizó sobre los hombros de un hombre que cargaba a Rangiku para que sus rodillas estuvieran a ambos lados de su cabeza. Girando su cintura, ella rompió su cuello antes de saltar sobre otro cuya garganta aplastó con la palma de su mano cuando él golpeó el suelo. Poniéndose de pie ante la rubia tetona, dijo divertida: "Oh, no lo sé. Ella está empezando a crecer en mí ".

"Hmph", dijo Rangiku haciendo que apareciera un escudo de cenizas entre su hermana y ella cuando un par de hombres con ballestas aparecieron desde un agujero construido en la colina. Los hombres dispararon de inmediato, pero sus rayos golpearon el escudo de cenizas rebotando inofensivo. Cuando cayó, Yoruichi devolvió el fuego con un gato como un proyectil hecho de llama negra que corrió colina arriba hasta su posición. Los hombres intentaron cerrar la escotilla y tuvieron éxito. Pero el poderoso jutsu se estrelló contra él y explotó a través de la barrera de madera incinerando a los dos.

El fuego del jutsu explotó dos agujeros escondidos más mientras la explosión viajaba a través de la red de túneles. Un cadáver carbonizado salió volando de uno de ellos para aterrizar cerca de los dos Bijuu convertidos en humanos. Rangiku le dio la vuelta con su pie diciendo: "Un poco poderoso, ¿no crees? ¿Qué pasaría si nuestro objetivo se hubiera refugiado dentro de él, hmmm? Entonces, ¿quién sería el idiota?

Yoruichi no lo había considerado tan aterrado, pero Soifon volteó desde un enemigo aterrizado por ellos y escuchó que la conversación rápidamente dijo: "Todavía serías tú porque no se habría escondido allí si no hubieras abierto tu boca gorda sobre nuestros objetivos ".

"Y ... tú ... tú ..." dijo Rangiku poniéndose rojo mientras Soifon se alejaba corriendo para atacar a un bandido que de repente tomó la apariencia de una criatura como un ogro de un solo ojo que se movía para atacar a uno de los cargadores mientras varios bandidos más activaban su maldición. marcas.

"Oh, definitivamente está creciendo en mí", dijo Yoruichi mientras veía a Soifon esquivar ágilmente el enorme tetsubo que el ogro manejaba y que podía balancear mucho más rápido ahora que había cambiado de forma. Ella saltó hacia el final cuando él tiró del palo hacia atrás y le pegó una etiqueta explosiva antes de saltar de nuevo. La etiqueta salió revelando un guerrero extremadamente enojado de nivel dos que parecía listo para pelear a pesar de que la mano con la que había estado sosteniendo el palo era poco más que un desastre destrozado. Sin embargo, el ogro tropezó cuando Soifon, sin perder el ritmo, arrojó algo de suciedad en el ojo del hombre, antes de dar vueltas detrás de él y saltar a su espalda donde ella tiró de un kunai para apuñalarlo en el ojo de la criatura.

El ogro a pesar de ser ciego atrapó las muñecas de los kunoichi esperando tal ataque. Alejándola de él, la sostuvo ante él parpadeando lágrimas de su gran ojo. Soifon trató de atacar con su otra mano, pero él también lo atrapó y la hizo gritar mientras trataba de tirar de ella por la mitad por los brazos. Yoruichi comenzó a moverse para ayudar mientras Rangiku le enviaba cenizas, pero justo cuando la mujer de piel oscura estaba a punto de bombear su chakra del rayo para aumentar su velocidad, una Flecha silbó entre los dos Bijuu para golpear la pupila del bandido maldito como una diana.

El cuerpo del hombre se aflojó permitiendo que Soifon se soltara. Aterrizó sobre sus pies para unirse a las otras mujeres para mirar hacia atrás mientras Sasame se paraba sobre una roca mientras sus miembros del clan tomaban una posición similar para disparar sus propias flechas. Los arqueros cubrieron el avance de sus compañeros Fuma cuando se separaron para ayudar a los defensores a cada lado de la caravana.

Naruto defendiéndose en el lado opuesto de los carros mientras Yoruichi y los demás usaban los palos de combate que Tenten le había comprado para romper las costillas de un bandido normal. Su próximo ataque destrozó la rodilla del hombre y lo hizo caer al suelo donde fue golpeado por el mango de su bastón. Un cuerpo cayó detrás de él cuando Tier pateó al hombre para que soltara la hoja que ella había enterrado en su pecho. Ella sacudió la sangre limpia antes de girar mientras se agachaba bajo una espada destinada a tomar su cabeza, pero terminó cortándole las rodillas. Extendiendo su mano cuando el hombre se volcó sobre un chorro de agua, hizo un agujero en su pecho y luego tomó la forma de un tiburón después de atravesarlo. El jutsu de los tiburones de agua voló hacia un grupo de bandidos que corrían colina abajo hacia ellos y los derribaron.

Naruto saltó hacia atrás para evitar una lanza hacia las tripas que aterrizaban contra la espalda de Tier. Él sonrió cuando ella preguntó: "¿No deberías preocuparte de que Ahiko se vaya a escapar?"

"Ino maneja eso", dijo Naruto, "si necesita ayuda, me lo hará saber". El rubio de bigotes luego cargó contra el hombre de la lanza al que se habían unido otros dos. Creando un clon, lo dejó cargar frente a él en el hombre del centro. Los otros dos hombres empuñando lanzas se separaron en direcciones opuestas para flanquear al clon y como uno de los tres lo apuñaló. El clon sonrió mientras explotaba y los alejó a los tres, pero Naruto se había enfocado detrás de los tres para ver a un bandido con un par de colmillos que salían de su cara inferior cargándolo. Deslizando uno de sus palos de combate en la funda atada a su espalda debajo de su capa roja, formó un Rasengan y cuando el bandido emergió del polvo de la explosión lo golpeó contra su pecho. El hombre voló de regreso por donde vino cortando otro agujero a través del humo antes de tocar el suelo.

Naruto sintió una llamada de pánico de Ino, pero antes de que pudiera Hiraishin a su ubicación, una gran explosión de humo estalló desde el lado opuesto de la colina que Ahiko había desaparecido detrás. Un momento después apareció un gran lagarto gigante detrás de él. La convocatoria fue larga y delgada con una cabeza elegante. Una lengua amarilla apareció moviéndose para saborear el aire. Probablemente sintiendo el miedo que su presencia había provocado, se precipitó colina abajo hacia los defensores de la caravana haciendo que Naruto se moviera para interceptarlo, ya que podía sentir que Ino le decía que hiciera eso.

Cuando aparecieron los bandidos, Ino rápidamente se hizo escasa para localizar a su líder. Había sido notablemente fácil de hacer como Rangiku había presumido. Había encontrado la entrada a su base y frunció el ceño al entrar, ya que a pesar de todos los envíos que el grupo de Ahiko había allanado, había un botín notablemente pequeño. Se preguntó si eso significaba que el grupo tenía otras bases dispersas por todo el país de Rice Paddies. Sin embargo, aunque suponía que eso tenía sentido, la razón por la que habían elegido el camino para la caravana era debido a que Fuma estaba segura de que los bandidos de Ahiko operaban principalmente desde la ubicación actual. Teniendo en cuenta la red de túneles de los que había visto aparecer a los bandidos, a Ino le resultaba difícil creer que la pandilla tuviera otra base similar a su disposición.

Moviéndose lentamente a través del escondite, no le sorprendió que estuviera casi desierto ya que supuso que Ahiko había pedido a todos sus hombres que trataran con los atacantes, especialmente después de retirarse a la base. En la base desierta escuchó el sonido de la estática que le dijo que el líder de los bandidos podría estar tratando de llamar a los refuerzos desde otro lugar. Moviéndose hacia el sonido, escuchó a Ahiko gritar: "Este es Lizard. Necesito enviar un mensaje prioritario a Raven's Nest.

Una voz respondió: "Espera Lizard".

"No puedo joder", dijo Ahiko con enojo, "Estamos muy pesados ..."

"Cállate Lizard", respondió una voz aguda que Ino sintió que era familiar.

"¿Quien es este?"

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia", dijo la voz, "¿Qué es tan importante que sientes la necesidad de intentar contactarnos directamente? Dependiendo de su respuesta, es posible que tenga que ir a visitarlo y mostrarle por qué me llaman el Tigre. Puedes pensar que eres una mierda porque tu marca de maldición ha mejorado, pero sigues siendo un experimento fallido. Ahora habla o estoy colgando.

"Estamos bajo ataque", dijo Ahiko reprimiendo su ira, "De alguna manera, los Fuma han logrado que algunas de las perras de la Great Tree Shipping Company trabajen para una compañía rival".

La voz parecía interesada cuando el hombre de la otra línea dijo: "Realmente, ¿qué te hace estar tan seguro de que no los contrataron directamente?".

"El puto Daimyo nos dijo la ruta y de qué compañía salía", dijo el Lagarto con agitación. "Solo me di cuenta de quiénes eran cuando uno de mis hombres comenzó a huir tan pronto como los vio. Participó en ese pequeño torneo que tuvieron. También había un par de Leaf Ninja con ellos ".

"Ahora eso es interesante".

"Interesante", gritó Ahiko cuando la base se sacudió por una explosión, "Nos están matando".

"Sí, pero volviendo a la hoja, ¿uno de ellos llevaba naranja?"

"Sí, debajo de una capa roja", respondió Ahiko. "Ahora, ¿qué pasa con mis refuerzos?"

"Sí, bueno, lamento decir que no habrá ninguno", dijo la voz cuando Ino comenzó a arrastrarse sobre Ahiko.

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Míralo objetivamente, Ahiko", dijo la voz divertida. "Cuando llegue cualquier ayuda, estarás muerto. Sería tonto de nuestra parte enviar más recursos para rescatar un experimento fallido. Te rescatamos una vez cuando el Fuma te cambió de táctica y no pudiste adaptarte ".

"Todavía ... todavía puedo proporcionar más suministros para ti", dijo Ahiko suplicante mientras se desesperaba cada vez más.

"Gracias, pero sus servicios ya no son necesarios", dijo el hombre sonando aburrido. "Creo que ya hemos reclutado a sus mejores hombres, y en breve cerraremos el Nido por arreglos más permanentes".

"Pero…"

"Oh, ten un poco de autoestima, ¿quieres?" La voz dijo molesta antes de agregar: "Ambos sabemos que el hombre al que nos hemos comprometido a servir ha hecho un hábito de descartar a aquellos que ya no son de ninguna utilidad para sus objetivos. Usted, Ahiko, no sirve de nada, así que confíe en su ingenio para sobrevivir.

"Bastardo, lo juro ... ulp"

"Basta de machismo por favor", dijo Ino acercándose detrás de Ahiko y trayendo un kunai contra su garganta. Dirigiéndose al hombre en la radio, ella dijo: "Pero, me encantaría saber más sobre para quién están trabajando".

"Mi, ahora esa es una voz que suena familiar", dijo el hombre, "Hmm, bueno, si estás acompañando a Naruto ... no, no es Sakura ... ahora quién puede ser ... honestamente, tuve que escuchar a tantas rameras chillando mientras los escuchaba adular a este chico o que es difícil hacer un seguimiento ".

"M ... mizuki", dijo Ino sorprendido. Su sorpresa hizo que su agarre se aflojara para que él pudiera golpear su codo contra su estómago.

Ella tropezó hacia atrás cuando Ahiko se giró para huir cuando la voz dijo: "Ah, ahora lo recuerdo, Ino Yamanaka". Ahiko se detuvo cuando Mizuki dijo: "Ahiko, mátala y si sales allí, te acompañaré personalmente a nuestro nuevo hogar".

Ahiko se detuvo en la puerta de la sala de comunicación para decir: "¿Por qué debería creerte?"

"Porque aunque dudo que sea tan doloroso como matar a Sakura, estoy seguro de que perder a un compañero en su reloj heriría profundamente a Naruto, y me encanta herirlo", dijo Mizuki antes de que la radio apagara.

"Lo siento perra, parece que eres mi boleto fuera de aquí".

"Bueno, alguien va a recibir un golpe en su boleto, eso es seguro", respondió Ino mientras arrojaba su kunai.

Ahiko no se molestó en esquivarlo cuando su maldición se activó dándole una apariencia de lagarto. Giró la cabeza para que una de las protuberancias que salían del costado de su cara actuara como un escudo, haciendo que el kunai cayera al suelo. Ahiko bajó la mirada hacia el arma y se inclinó para levantarla y preguntó: "¿Es eso lo mejor que has ...?"

La burla de Ahiko se desvaneció cuando Ino aprovechó el momento en que apartó los ojos de ella para acusar al hombre. Ella saltó los últimos metros para que cuando levantara la vista de agarrar el kunai, su pie se estrellara directamente contra su cara. Fue lanzado fuera de la habitación para estrellarse contra la pared cuando Ino salió corriendo y regresó por donde ella vino. Escuchó al hombre gritar de ira, seguido de un sonido de pirateo. Ella lo escuchó escupir, pero no miró hacia atrás mientras saltaba hacia adelante. Algo voló por encima de su cabeza cuando golpeó el suelo solo para ponerse rápidamente de pie y no querer disminuir la velocidad en el pasillo estrecho. Captó el sitio de una sustancia similar a una flema verde que comenzó a burbujear donde aterrizó y le dijo que probablemente era muy ácida.

Llegó al área de entrada, que era un área lo suficientemente amplia como para sentirse cómoda al involucrar al hombre y se volvió para mirar a Ahiko. Al verla tomar una postura, dijo: "Deberías haber seguido corriendo".

Ino sonrió mientras respondía: "¿Por qué, porque tienes una marca de maldición? He leído tu archivo; eres solo un experimento descartado con el que Orochimaru se aburrió. Ahora, ¿por qué no eres un buen chico y me cuentas todo sobre para quién trabajas tú y Mizuki?

Su burla funcionó mientras su oponente gritaba antes de lanzarse contra ella. Ino salió de su camino y luego dio un paso atrás cuando al aterrizar él la golpeó con sus afiladas garras. Luego se giró hasta la pierna y lo arrastró, pero el hombre saltó fácilmente sobre él. Sin embargo, Ino terminó su giro en cuclillas y con la espalda hacia él. Luego realizó una patada en mula con ambos pies atrapando al hombre en el estómago. Voló de regreso aterrizando en una caja que se derrumbó bajo su peso revelando suministros médicos.

Ahiko volvió a ponerse de pie cuando volvió a hackear para disparar otra gota de ácido. Ino cargó contra él y tan pronto como él disparó cayó para deslizarse a lo largo de sus rodillas mientras navegaba sobre ella. Ahiki parecía listo para el movimiento, así que saltó hacia ella para aterrizar sobre la kunoichi, pero Ino simplemente se apartó del camino. Luego, agarrándolo por su largo cabello morado una vez que aterrizó, echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando ella se puso de pie. Con la cabeza aún hacia atrás, ella lo cortó en la garganta, haciendo que comenzara a jadear antes de agarrarlo por la parte posterior de la cabeza y tirarlo hacia la rodilla que ella levantó para encontrarse con su rostro.

La nariz de Ahiko crujió por el golpe cuando se tambaleó hacia atrás y perdió el equilibrio sobre uno de los frascos de medicina que su rotura de la caja había hecho dispersarse. Ino sonrió cuando Ahiko la miró mientras ella preguntaba: "¿Ahora quieres venir en silencio y responder mis preguntas, o tengo que ser realmente duro contigo?"

Ahiko se pasó la mano por la cara y untando la sangre de su nariz rota dijo: "Yo soy el que se va a poner duro". Rápidamente parpadeando a través de algunas señas de mano, tocó la mano en el suelo mientras realizaba el jutsu de invocación.

Ino inmediatamente comenzó a retirarse cuando llamó a Naruto a través de su marca mientras pensaba: "Mierda, olvidé que podía convocar".

Sintió algo masivo cargando contra ella a través del humo cuando saltó por la entrada justo cuando un hocico se cerró de golpe, pero no pudo seguirlo debido a que la abertura era dos pequeñas. Se retiró hacia adentro cuando comenzó a salir más humo antes de que lo que se había convocado se estrellara contra la entrada nuevamente, haciendo que la tierra a su alrededor cediera. Retirándose a una distancia segura, vio como un lagarto gigante comenzó a emerger de la entrada en ruinas antes de subir la colina para enfrentarse a Naruto y los demás en el lado opuesto.

Ino siguió observando y sonrió mientras un momento después Ahiko salía corriendo de la entrada abandonando su convocatoria y probablemente tratando de matarla a favor de solo vivir para pelear otro día. Ino usó su marca para alertar a su familia de que iba a perseguirla y sintió que Sasame y Kin comenzaban a moverse para apoyarla.

Naruto tuvo dificultades para no sacudir la cabeza con diversión cuando Rangiku dijo: "Finalmente, al menos esto podría ofrecer un desafío menor".

"No te pongas engreído", advirtió Tier, "me he enfrentado a convocatorias antes de que eso pueda resultar difícil si se me da una oportunidad".

"Es por eso que quiero que ustedes tres me respalden si me meto en problemas", dijo Naruto.

"Ah, pero quiero pelear", se quejó Rangiku.

"Te invitaré a algo agradable más tarde", dijo Naruto haciendo que los ojos de su amante se iluminaran.

"Bien, pero más vale que sea realmente agradable". Rangiku declaró cruzando los brazos debajo de su busto. Guiñando un ojo, agregó: "Entonces tal vez puedas ayudarme a salir de eso".

Naruto asintió cuando la convocatoria detuvo su carga para estudiarlo a él y a sus amantes, probablemente con cautela, sintiendo el peligro que representaban los tres Bijuu. Aprovechó la oportunidad para entrar en su sello. Apareciendo ante la puerta cerrada, la abrió y entró. Allí encontró la forma original de Kiyomi, pero al tomar posesión de su chakra ahora parecía casi un horno de zorro que brillaba rojo por el chakra contenido en su interior. Todas las tuberías que solían correr hacia el sello ahora se conectan directamente a él. Sentada ante el horno había una silla que tenía tuberías más pequeñas conectadas.

Naruto creó un clon que tenía sentado en la silla, antes de que las correas se dispararan y se engancharan en su copia. Asintiendo con la cabeza al clon, lo vio hacer una señal con una mano y un momento después sus ojos se pusieron rojos y las pupilas se convirtieron en hendiduras como zorros. Cuando la clonación entró en el estado de Mimicry Bestia que había aprendido de Kiba, el horno emitió un sonido como si se estuviera encendiendo. Naruto observó que las pipas que conducían desde la silla comenzaban a ponerse rojas al igual que las que conducían desde el horno a su red de chakras.

Dejando el sello, se encontró cubierto con su capa de chakra amarillo y saltó al aire cuando una construcción de chakra gigante del Kyuubi apareció a su alrededor. Al encontrarse en la cabeza del chakra, dijo: "Estás listo".

El clon que controlaba la porción de zorro en su foca dijo en un gruñido: "Sí, vamos a enloquecer".

El zorro cargó contra la convocatoria del Lagarto, que giró con la cola para golpear a Naruto. El clon ordenó al zorro que saltara sobre el ataque y usó varias de sus colas para agarrar al reptil mientras pasaba por encima. Aterrizando en el otro lado, el clon dirigió la construcción del chakra para que lanzara a la bestia al lado de otra colina. La lagartija se puso de pie antes de abrir la boca y de las glándulas en el costado de sus mejillas comenzó a salir un chorro de líquido, que al hacer contacto con el aire estalló en llamas.

El clon salvaje dirigió al zorro chakra a saltar cuando el fuego golpeó donde había estado de pie, incendiando el área. El lagarto siguió sus movimientos mientras corría con la cabeza mientras el zorro se mantenía justo delante de la corriente de fuego. Cuando terminó el jutsu, el zorro se volvió para dirigirse directamente a la convocatoria. Abrió la boca de nuevo, pero la garra del zorro la cerró cuando el clon salvaje que lo dirigía gritó: "¡Oh, no, no lo haces!"

La otra mano del zorro agarró a la bestia por la garganta mientras se paraba sobre sus dos patas traseras, levantando al lagarto sobre su cabeza antes de estrellarlo contra el suelo. Luego saltó directamente al aire antes de meterse en una bola, ya que aterrizó directamente sobre la lagartija y aplastó la convocatoria más en la tierra antes de rodar.

Sin embargo, la cola del lagarto se extendió desde el agujero que rodeaba el cuello del chakra. El zorro amarillo no necesitaba respirar, pero la poderosa cola se apretó más y amenazó con decapitarlo al aplastarle la garganta. Sus garras lucharon para evitar que la cola se apretara cuando sus propias colas comenzaron a envolverse alrededor del cuarto trasero del reptil. El zorro los rodó a ambos sobre sus espaldas antes de mirar a su oponente. Al abrir la mandíbula, el zorro reveló a Naruto, que sostenía sus manos ante él mientras una bola de bestia negra se formaba ante él. No se hizo mucho más grande que un Big Ball Rasengan típico antes de que Naruto lo disparara y faltara el cráneo del lagarto por unos pocos pies. La pelota golpeó una colina cercana antes de destruir una buena parte de ella.

"El próximo va a ti", advirtió Naruto al ver que la convocatoria entendía que estaba ampliamente superada. Un momento después estalló en humo cuando regresó a su hogar. Naruto finalizó su modo Jutsu Bijuu y disipó la conciencia clon que había creado para controlar la mitad del zorro. Sintiendo que Ino seguía huyendo del área, consideró prestarle su ayuda para atrapar a Ahiko, pero decidió regresar hacia la caravana ya que podía sentir a sus otros amantes moviéndose para alejarla.

Al regresar sobre la colina que el lagarto y él habían desaparecido, vio que los bandidos restantes se habían rendido cuando los Fuma celebraron su victoria. Mirando hacia atrás por donde había venido, sabía que no tendría ganas de unirse hasta que sus amantes regresaran sanos y salvos. Sin embargo, tenía toda la confianza de que Ahiko no tenía ninguna posibilidad.

Ahiko se estaba quedando sin humo principalmente porque había usado su sello de maldición. Aunque no podía ver a la kunoichi persiguiéndolo, definitivamente podía sentir su presencia. Sin embargo, era de los que no sentía que debería haber estado preocupado ya que una flecha repentinamente impactó su rodilla. "Ah, joder", gritó cuando golpeó la cara contra el suelo y se deslizó varios pies.

Levantó la vista para ver a Sasame de pie frente a él con una sonrisa burlona cuando ella dijo: "Hanzaki le envía saludos".

"Maldita perra", dijo Ahiko forzándose a arrodillarse cuando su marca de maldición comenzó a extenderse sobre su cuerpo con la esperanza de reunir suficiente chakra para escapar.

Sin embargo, un kunai atado a una cadena que le rodeaba el cuello antes de que lo tiraran hacia atrás asfixiándolo mientras una voz decía desde atrás: "The Leaf podría quererte vivo, pero no creo que se molesten demasiado si te lastimáramos". si sigues resistiendo ".

Ahiko miró por encima del hombro para ver a Kotohime sosteniendo la cadena que actualmente le cortaba la capacidad de respirar. Jadeó cuando dos senbon se estrellaron en sus hombros desde el frente, lo que le hizo mirar hacia otro lado para ver una kunoichi que parecía una versión más joven del segundo al mando de Fuma. Las campanas atadas al senbon sonaron y, de repente, todas las peleas abandonaron el cuerpo de Ahiko como resultado del lanzamiento del genjutsu Kin.

Ino aterrizó frente al hombre capturado diciendo: "Buen trabajo damas".

Sasame sonrió cuando dijo: "De nada".

"Todavía no entiendo cómo ustedes dos sabían ponerse frente a él", dijo Kotohime preguntándose cómo su hermana y el líder del Clan habían estado tan seguros del camino que Ahiko había tomado.

Sasame se encogió de hombros y dijo: "Parecía ser la dirección más lógica que tomaría. No podía escapar hacia el norte, y ir hacia el sur también estaba fuera de discusión. Eso dejaba al este y al oeste, así que adiviné al oeste ya que él querría llegar al territorio no alineado entre nosotros y Taki. Este fue el camino más directo al oeste desde su escondite. Aunque técnicamente cierto, Sasame colocó su mano sobre la marca del zorro ubicada en el lado derecho de su espalda baja, justo por encima de su trasero, que en realidad le había indicado en qué dirección huyó debido a que Ino lo seguía.

Kotohime aceptó la lógica, aunque todavía sentía que eso era más seguro de lo que una suposición hubiera justificado, especialmente porque, aunque Ahiko había tomado un camino bastante recto, tenían que dar la vuelta para adelantarse a él. Al darse cuenta de que Ino se movía hacia el hombre, Fuma kunoichi, de cabello oscuro, preguntó: "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Colocando su mano sobre el cráneo de Ahiko para sumergirse en su mente, Ino respondió: "Tiene algunas respuestas que quiero. Resulta que está trabajando para otro grupo y uno de ellos solía ser mi maestro de la Academia ".

Ino cerró los ojos y se encontró flotando en una representación de la mente de Ahiko. Al colocar sus manos sobre el gran cerebro en el centro de los pergaminos espaciales oscuros, comenzó a aparecer. Ella comenzó a escanear su mente en busca de imágenes de Mizuki, pero luego, a través de ella, se abrió un gran ojo. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando la pupila oscura se convirtió en el Shraingan y luego todo el infierno comenzó a desatarse. Arcos de electricidad comenzaron a pasar sobre el cerebro causando que la materia gris se oscureciera a medida que las células se frían. "No", gritó mientras escaneaba más rápido tratando de salvar algo, pero luego la conexión se rompió cuando se encontró en el mundo real una vez más.

Sintió los brazos de Kin rodeándola cuando la kunoichi la había alejado para romper la conexión. El ex ninja sonoro preguntó preocupado: "¿Estás bien?"

Los ojos de Ino se centraron en Ahiko, quien aunque todavía estaba arrodillado a pesar de haberse convulsionado fuertemente ya que su mente literalmente se frió, era bastante evidente por su mirada sin pestañear que ya no era parte del mundo vivo. Un momento después, Naruto apareció en pánico cuando preguntó: "¿Están todos bien?"

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?" Preguntó Kotohime haciendo que Naruto maldijera al no haber sido consciente de que Kotohime había estado con el grupo, "¿y cómo sabías que sucedió algo?"

Naruto tenía una respuesta para la segunda pregunta cuando respondió: "Algo le sucedió a varios de los bandidos sobrevivientes. Todos comenzaron a temblar antes de derrumbarse. No estaba seguro de lo que había pasado, así que Hiraishined aquí para estar seguro.

Antes de que Kotohime pudiera preguntar cómo se había teletransportado a su ubicación ya que ella creía que necesitaba un sello, Ino dijo: "Mierda, ¿eran solo los que tenían marcas de maldición?"

"No lo comprobé, pero eso tiene sentido. ¿Por qué?"

"Porque probablemente podrían haber tenido información sobre para quién trabajaba Ahiko", dijo Ino enojada consigo misma. "Tenía su Sello de Maldición actualizado o estabilizado, lo que debe significar que lo llevaron a un lugar que no querían que supiéramos o que tuvieran información sobre quién estaba involucrado. Probablemente también aplicaron a prueba de fallos para asegurarse de que la información no cayera en nuestras manos. No debería haber tenido tanta prisa ... "

"No podrías haberlo sabido", dijo Naruto consolando a su amante colocando sus manos sobre sus brazos y frotándolas, lo que hizo que Kotohime mirara a su hermana y Sasame. No entendía por qué no parecían tan preocupados por el tierno gesto.

"Aún así", Ino argumentó que no quería que se le quitara el gancho por su error percibido, "Si hubiera esperado ..."

"Podrían haber activado otra forma de silenciarlos", dijo Kin sonando tan reconfortante como Naruto. "No olvides que Orochimaru había incorporado tal precaución en la propia marca de maldición".

Ino asintió al recordar que Tayuya casi la había matado cuando Orochimaru había activado tal medida. Como resultado, había pasado varios años en coma hasta que Naruto la había despertado. Sintiéndose un poco mejor gracias a su familia, se centró en Naruto mientras le informaba: "Mizuki está involucrado en esto de alguna manera". Ella observó a su amante tensarse y supo que sería peor cuando agregó: "Además, lo que mató a Ahiko no fue su marca de maldición, sino una especie de genjutsu que se le impuso con el Sharingan. Estaba programado para que se disparara si alguien hurgaba dentro de su cabeza. Estoy dispuesto a apostar que su muerte provocó la seguridad en los demás.

Naruto asintió ansiosamente consciente de que un Sharingan actualmente significaba uno de los dos posibles sospechosos por lo que sabían. Dándole a su amante una sonrisa tranquilizadora, dijo: "Mira, este viaje no fue una pérdida total. Volvamos a la capital. Hay mucho para celebrar y, dado que la amenaza para el Fuma ha terminado, por mi parte, solo puedo considerar esta misión como una victoria ".

Momo Hinamori se sentó en la cama del hotel barato en el que se estaba quedando. Oyó a una mujer comenzar a gemir cuando una de las prostitutas que frecuentaba el bar de mala calidad en el primer piso logró encontrar otro cliente. Desde otra habitación escuchó gritos mientras otra tenía problemas para cobrar su tarifa. Los gritos se hicieron más fuertes hasta que de repente se cortó seguido por el sonido de algo pesado golpeando el piso. Se abrió una puerta, seguida de pasos apresurados que, cuando regresaron, fueron seguidos por dos más. Escuchó a un hombre comenzar a quejarse, seguido de lo que asumió que era la prostituta que decidió cobrar la vida del hombre barato en vez de hurgar en los bolsillos de sus clientes muertos.

En general, fue otra noche típica para uno de los asentamientos indocumentados que existían en el territorio no reclamado que se interponía entre la Tierra de los Arrozales y la Tierra de las Cascadas. El país que había sido una vez fue conocido como la Tierra de los bosques, que había sido el hogar de un grupo de Anbu llamado Prajna. Sin embargo, en algún momento la aldea menor a la que pertenecían fue destruida y el gobierno colapsó. Hubo rumores que decían que Leaf Village había estado detrás de él, pero nunca habían sido corroborados.

Una vez que el gobierno se derrumbó, tanto Waterfall como Rice intentaron reclamar la tierra como suya, pero aunque el Fuma perdió la guerra y finalmente llevó a Orochimaru a establecer su tienda en el país, Taki tampoco pudo reclamarla. La razón principal es que Grass, al usar su cuerpo diplomático, tuvo éxito en solicitar que Fire Country interviniera para que sus vecinos en Waterfall no se fortalecieran. El Daimyo de Fuego había dejado en claro que ningún país reclamaría el territorio menos que Konoha se involucrara en el conflicto.

Aunque nunca se dijo oficialmente, algunos dijeron que el Tercer Hokage solo se había ido solo con el decreto del Daimyo debido a su deber. Momo sospechaba que era porque el Tercer Hokage sabía lo que sucedería si no se estableciera un gobierno, que era que la tierra se convertiría en un refugio de delincuentes y similares. No pasó mucho tiempo para que sucediera, ya que los ciudadanos normales abandonaron rápidamente sus aldeas a medida que la tierra se volvía cada vez más ilegal. Si bien la mayoría de los pueblos se habían convertido en pueblos fantasmas, en el que se encontraba y algunos otros continuaron prosperando. Naturalmente, no eran el tipo de lugares donde vivían personas decentes. Por ejemplo, el hombre cuyo asesinato acababa de escuchar probablemente vendería su cadáver para que sus órganos pudieran ser cosechados para el próspero mercado negro que se ocupaba de tales cosas.

Momo odiaba el lugar, pero había venido debido a varios rumores que había escuchado sobre la nueva organización que reclutaba en secreto. No tenía ningún deseo de unirse, pero un nombre seguía apareciendo mientras varios ninjas desaparecidos discutían la posibilidad de servir bajo la bandera del hombre detrás de los rumores, Sasuke Uchiha. Todos eran solo rumores, ya que incluso los pocos ninjas desaparecidos de los que ella los había escuchado preguntaban cómo podían unirse a él, pero la mayoría de las instrucciones no habían funcionado. Aún así, Momo había creído que incluso los callejones sin salida en realidad habían sido parte del proceso, ya que a menudo conducían a más rumores que conducían a más pistas aparentemente falsas. Sospechaba que quienquiera que estuviera reclutando a los ninjas desaparecidos tenía gente observando a los que llegaban para asegurarse de que no informaran a nadie,

Finalmente, el camino había llevado a la ciudad en la que se encontraba actualmente, que se llamaba simplemente Puerta del Infierno. Sospechaba que era porque muchos de los que no fueron cuidadosos se encontraron siendo enviados al siguiente mundo y considerando el tipo de escoria a la que atendía, un nivel de infierno probablemente era donde la mayoría de ellos terminaron. Casi inmediatamente después de llegar, se encontró con alguien que la había llevado a lo que recientemente había sido un anfiteatro abandonado que se había construido antes del colapso de Wood Country. Allí ella y algunos otros no habían sido presentados a Sasuke Uchiha, sino un hombre que se hacía llamar Mizuki. Les había dado la bienvenida a la base que había llamado el Nido del Cuervo.

Había sido evasivo cuando se le preguntó si trabajaba para Sasuke, al tiempo que prometió a los presentes que deseaban unirse que todas sus preguntas serían respondidas siempre que pasaran una prueba final. Cuál era esa prueba, no lo sabía porque no se había ido con los hombres y las mujeres ansiosos por hacerlo. Esto había provocado que Mizuki se acercara a ella y le preguntara sobre sus intenciones.

Momo había declarado que no deseaba unirse a ningún grupo, sino que necesitaba su ayuda. Además, explicó que su interés en ellos se debía simplemente a que la persona sospechosa que tiraba de los hilos era Sasuke. Mizuki le había dicho que se perdiera, y estaba segura de que más tarde esa noche algunas personas la visitarían para convertirla en otro cadáver. Sin embargo, se lo había pasado genial al explicar que Sasuke y sus intereses estaban actualmente alineados en que deseaba ver a Naruto perjudicado también. Luego le había proporcionado a Mizuki la información de que Naruto y el propietario de la Great Tree Shipping Company estaban bastante conectados. Mizuki no se había impresionado, pero sospechaba que al menos alguien estaba interesado, ya que nunca recibió a los visitantes con la intención de terminar con su vida que había estado esperando.

Unos días más tarde la habían convocado de vuelta al Nido del Cuervo, donde Mizuki le había preguntado qué quería de ellos. Explicó que quería hombres y recursos para poder atraer a Naruto a una trampa y matarlo. Mizuki parecía complacer, pero le dijo que necesitarían tiempo para considerar su pedido. Habían pasado varias semanas desde entonces y casi había perdido la esperanza.

Consideró regresar e informarle a Mizuki sobre el enlace y que Naruto estaba conectado con la mujer que se hacía llamar Kiyomi a través de él. Sin embargo, Kanji siempre había insistido mucho en que esa información nunca se compartiera y, aunque estaba muerto, temía decepcionarlo cuando se encontraron en el cielo, ya que ese era el único lugar donde podía ver un alma tan pura como su final. De hecho, ella creía que Kiyomi era de hecho una especie de demonio que Naruto había logrado vincular a él. Su devoción era tan completa que, incluso cuando había presenciado algunas de las cosas horribles que él le había hecho a ella y a otros a lo largo de los años, siempre había sido capaz de racionalizarlo como algo que ella y los demás merecían.

Como tal, ella se vengaría y se aseguraría de que el demonio supiera exactamente el mismo dolor que ella al matar al hombre con el que estaba conectada justo en frente de ella. Ella sonrió, ya que casi podía imaginar a Kanji acariciando su cabeza como lo hacía a menudo cuando le hacía saber que lo había complacido. Escuchó pasos acercándose y frunció el ceño mientras formaban una línea recta hacia su habitación. Se detuvieron frente a su puerta, y ella se tensó esperando que entraran, pero al haber colocado una barrera justo dentro de la puerta que mataría a cualquiera que entrara, confiaba en que podría escapar. Mirando la etiqueta explosiva pegada a la pared que la dejaría saltar fuera de su habitación del segundo piso y escapar al bosque, se preparó para detonarla para volar la pared. Sin embargo, hizo una pausa cuando sonó un golpe que la hizo preguntar: "Sí,

"Hemos sido enviados por Mizuki para recogerte", dijo un hombre.

Momo sabía que eso no significaba que no estuviera necesariamente fuera de peligro, pero también sabía que tenía que correr algunos riesgos para vengarse. Momo desactivó la barrera y abrió la puerta antes de salir para ver a dos hombres vestidos con un tipo de uniforme shinobi. No tenían cintas para la cabeza, pero por la camisa y los pantalones negros, junto con los chalecos tácticos grises, parecían ciertos los rumores de que se estaba creando un nuevo grupo. Al salir al pasillo, los hombres le ordenaron que los siguiera antes de guiarla de regreso al Nido del Cuervo.

Varias horas después, un Cuervo en las vigas graznó mientras esperaba pacientemente a que apareciera Mizuki. También notó que un joven de unos dieciséis años estaba sentado en algunos asientos, pero sospechaba que, al igual que ella, había hecho una solicitud a la que iba a obtener una respuesta. Otra hora después, Mizuki apareció en la parte superior del anfiteatro antes de bajar los escalones hacia el escenario. Saltando sobre él, dijo hacia ella: "Perdón por la espera, necesitaba salir para un bocado rápido. La razón por la que has sido convocado es simple, los superiores han escuchado tus solicitudes y han decidido apoyarte ".

Dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella, dijo: "Parece que tu sugerencia sobre que Naruto trabaja con la Compañía de envío de Great Tree fue correcta. Se las arregló para convencer al presidente o al propietario de que enviara a cuatro de los que serían sus grandes atacantes para apoyar a una compañía rival. Acaban de poner fin a una de nuestras pequeñas operaciones de recolección de suministros. Por lo tanto, vamos a proporcionarle una base que tenemos en Wave. Debes dirigirte allí y hacer tus preparativos, y cuando sea el momento adecuado, se te dará el visto bueno. No debe actuar hasta que reciba nuestro permiso. ¿Está claro?"

"Sí", dijo Momo con entusiasmo.

"Bien, luego regresa a tu hotel y algunos de mis hombres te escoltarán a la base por la mañana. Te puedes ir."

Momo se levantó y, mientras lo hacía, aplicó un sello de papel en la parte inferior del reposabrazos de su silla. Se inclinó cortésmente y se fue, pero mientras caminaba de regreso a su habitación de hotel se ajustó el cabello, el movimiento era por el bien de la gente que estaba segura de que la estaba mirando mientras presionaba el sello que había escondido detrás de la oreja para activarlo. . El sello unido a la silla también se activó y recogió las vibraciones de ruido a su alrededor y luego transmitió esas vibraciones a la que estaba detrás de la oreja que la atravesó y las volvió a convertir en sonidos.

Aparentemente, Mizuki había decidido esperar para asegurarse de que se había ido antes de decir: "Udon, ¿dónde estás con tus preparativos?"

"Todo está preparado, simplemente estoy esperando el avance". El joven que había estado esperando con ella informó. "Voy a necesitar una idea de cuándo vamos a ir, ya que los contratistas que he contratado necesitan una ventana de reserva".

"Puedes decirles que continúen normalmente por ahora", declaró el ex instructor de Leaf. "Necesitamos que todos los jugadores estén en posición antes de que la operación esté lista. El tiempo será el más crítico. Pero si logra esto, Root renacerá como nuestra división Anbu personal con usted a la cabeza ".

"Manejaré mi parte perfectamente", respondió Udon con confianza. "Sin embargo, tengo una pregunta".

"Adelante."

"Supongo que la trama de la mujer también está vinculada a esta operación. Si su objetivo es matar a Naruto, ¿cuál es el objetivo de los objetivos de bonificación?

Mizuki se rió entre dientes mientras respondía: "Digamos que el hombre al que servirás tiende a ser bastante mercurial hacia el mocoso demonio. En un momento lo quiere muerto por cualquier medio necesario, al siguiente su muerte solo puede venir de sus manos. En cualquier caso, ella afirma que puede atraerlo y luego aislarlo. Esa será una gran ventaja, especialmente para su misión. Si él muere, entonces muere, pero la persona que disparó probablemente piensa que ella no tiene ninguna posibilidad en el infierno. Por ahora, solo preocúpate por estar listo cuando llegue el momento ".

"Entendido."

Momo escuchó como sonaba como si Mizuki se dirigiera al área subterránea donde solían vivir los actores, mientras que Udon regresó. Ella frunció el ceño al ser subestimada, pero dejó que una sonrisa salvaje apareciera en sus labios al imaginar que pronto derramaría las cenizas de Narutp sobre la tumba de su amo dejando a Kiyomi rota con el conocimiento de que no había podido salvarlo. El pensamiento la hizo estallar en una risa maníaca que causó que muchos de los asesinos que llamaron a la ciudad hogar le dieran a la mujer, por lo demás dulce, un amplio espacio.

Capítulo siguiente: Territorios en expansión: Yugakure


	66. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 66

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío. Además, esta historia es una ficción de limón, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan. Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora. Gracias.

Capítulo 66: Territorios en expansión: Yugakure

Tsume se sentó en los baños al aire libre de Konoha mientras asistía a la reunión de Allied Mom Force, o más exactamente después de la reunión. Había aceptado la invitación de Kushina para asistir, aunque en realidad solo por estar relacionada con aprender más sobre el jutsu de su amante. Ella había sido bastante concisa con la pelirroja Uzumaki simplemente diciendo que asistiría después de que Kushina le explicara cómo deseaban ver cómo reaccionaría Ibara si más de los amantes de Naruto la rodeaban. La mujer Uzumaki había tratado de hablar un poco, pero Tsume simplemente la interrumpió diciendo que había conseguido lo que quería para poder irse. Obviamente, a Kushina no le había agradado que la despidieran con tanta frialdad, pero no deseaba obligarla a cambiar de parecer, simplemente se había ido.

Había sido una elección que le quedaba bien a Tsume, ya que realmente no había querido resolver sus diferencias en ese momento. Esas diferencias se habían centrado en una persona, a saber, Mikoto Uchiha. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo molesta que estaba con la madre de Naruto por su amistad con los Uchiha, estaba sorprendida de no haber estado tan molesta con su amante por hacer de los Uchiha un miembro de su harén. Sin embargo, admitió que había tenido algunos problemas con la idea de incluirla en la nueva descripción que Naruto usó para describir el harén, La Familia. Aún así, Mikoto comenzar una relación con Naruto no la había molestado lo suficientemente extraño. Sospechaba que al menos en parte se debía a la idea de que probablemente solo había sido cuestión de tiempo. Después de todo, ella sabía cuán potente y fuerte era su atracción debido a sus feromonas. Todavía,

Como resultado, Tsume, una mujer que vivió y murió por sus sentidos, pudo comprender completamente el atractivo que Naruto tenía sobre cualquier mujer con la que pasara el tiempo. Después de todo, según sus sentidos, la mayoría de la gente era un libro abierto para ella, una habilidad que deliberadamente aprovechaba cuando estaba cerca de otros. Cuando miró profundamente a Naruto aunque usaba sus sentidos, fue su sentido del olfato lo que le dijo cuán viril y poderoso era realmente. Fue su sentido de la vista lo que le dijo que, a pesar de todo el poder que ejercía, cuán gentil y cariñoso era debido a la forma en que sus ojos se iluminaban cuando estaba cerca de las personas que cuidaba, o reflejaba cuán profundamente deseaba ayudar a quienes estaban cerca. él a través de cómo se llevó a sí mismo. También fue a través de su sentido del tacto que su naturaleza gentil con respecto a sus amantes y ella apareció como sus manos, que podían y habían destrozado los huesos. solo la acariciaba de la manera más gentil. Bien fuera del entrenamiento o cuando quería que la follaran bruscamente Al escuchar, Tsume solo podía escuchar su genuino amor y afecto por cada mujer que ahora se encontraba como miembro de su familia. En cuanto al gusto, Tsume admitió que no jugó con su naturaleza gentil, sino que el olor transmitía el poder que yacía justo debajo de la superficie. Sin embargo, a diferencia de su aroma, su sentido del gusto no transmitía su fuerza como una gentil promesa de un compañero fuerte, ya que cada vez que Tsume probaba su piel, labios o bebía una carga de su semilla, era como una espiga clavada en su cerebro que ella tenía tomó una sabia decisión al aceptarlo como amante. Tsume solo podía escuchar su genuino amor y afecto por cada mujer que ahora se encontraba como miembro de su familia. En cuanto al gusto, Tsume admitió que no jugó con su naturaleza gentil, sino que el olor transmitía el poder que yacía justo debajo de la superficie. Sin embargo, a diferencia de su aroma, su sentido del gusto no transmitía su fuerza como una gentil promesa de un compañero fuerte, ya que cada vez que Tsume probaba su piel, labios o bebía una carga de su semilla, era como una espiga clavada en su cerebro que ella tenía tomó una sabia decisión al aceptarlo como amante. Tsume solo podía escuchar su genuino amor y afecto por cada mujer que ahora se encontraba como miembro de su familia. En cuanto al gusto, Tsume admitió que no jugó con su naturaleza gentil, sino que el olor transmitía el poder que yacía justo debajo de la superficie. Sin embargo, a diferencia de su aroma, su sentido del gusto no transmitía su fuerza como una gentil promesa de un compañero fuerte, ya que cada vez que Tsume probaba su piel, labios o bebía una carga de su semilla, era como una espiga clavada en su cerebro que ella tenía tomó una sabia decisión al aceptarlo como amante.

Entonces, podía entender por qué Mikoto Uchiha y ella ahora compartían una conexión con el mismo hombre. Después de todo, ella le había puesto un collar alrededor del cuello. Aún así, en el gran esquema de las cosas, admitiría que eso no significaba exactamente que había esperado muchas interacciones en el lado más sexual de las cosas con los Uchiha. De hecho, Tsume había esperado que se hubieran tratado como miembros de una familia que se evitaban en las reuniones.

Sin embargo, habían sido esos mismos sentidos los que en el pasado habían llevado a Tsume a no confiar en Mikoto o realmente en ningún Uchiha. Y sabiendo lo que hacía ahora, sospechaba que la razón era porque la mayoría de los Uchiha siempre le daban la impresión de que su lealtad mentía en otro lugar y no con las personas a las que llamarían camaradas, a menos que esos camaradas fueran otros Uchiha. Sin mencionar que habían tendido a ver al Inuzuka como un clan muy inferior. Naturalmente, había valores atípicos aquí o allá que sus sentidos le decían que eran diferentes. Pero, Mikoto no había sido uno de ellos. O, para ser más exactos, había cruzado la línea demasiado cerca para su gusto. Una verdad resaltada por el hecho de que a pesar de que Mikoto había alertado a la Tercera de la inminente rebelión de los Uchiha, finalmente se había puesto del lado de su clan.

Un hecho que frotó a Tsume por el camino equivocado, especialmente porque Kushina había elegido la amistad del Uchiha sobre la de ella. Después de que Kushina se hizo amiga de Mikoto, Tsume había tratado de seguir siendo amiga de la pelirroja, pero la información contradictoria que le enviaron sus sentidos sobre su capacidad de confiar en la mujer de cabello negro lo había hecho imposible. Un hecho que había llamado la atención de Kushina, pero la pelirroja simplemente había respondido que no podía dejar de ser amiga de Mikoto. Tsume no lo había convertido en un ultimátum, pero comenzó a pasar cada vez menos tiempo con los Uzumaki esperando que ella entendiera la indirecta. Entonces, cuando ese tiempo se volvió casi nulo y, en cambio, apareció Mikoto y ella se acercó, había dejado al Inuzuka sintiéndose traicionado. Después de todo, ella había sido la primera en hacerse amiga de la ardiente pelirroja cuando se mudaba a la aldea.

Cuando Kiyomi atacó la aldea y ella se enteró de la muerte de Kushina, la lloró. También se había arrepentido de su dura postura, particularmente al ver lo duro que Mikoto lo había tomado. Sin embargo, como solía ser el caso, cuando se enteró de que la pelirroja había sobrevivido de una manera que su terquedad había recuperado. Particularmente porque también había aprendido que había estado en lo cierto sobre el Uchiha todo el tiempo.

Sin embargo, como había sido el caso desde que se unió a la familia de Naruto, se vio obligada a reevaluar sus puntos de vista sobre ciertos asuntos, particularmente en lo que respecta a Mikoto. La Uchiha que revelaba el monumento que su familia había mantenido en secreto durante innumerables generaciones para Tsume causó que la etiqueta de no confiable desapareciera de los muchos términos con los que sus sentidos imponían a las personas. En verdad, no había estado allí en las pocas veces que sus caminos se habían cruzado generalmente cuando estaban en la Guarida o en las aguas termales personales de la Familia en la propiedad de Kiyomi. Pero, aunque sus sentidos y, por lo tanto, su lado animal podrían haberle dicho que las lealtades de Mikoto ya no estaban divididas. La parte humana de ella dudaba un poco más en aceptarlo, particularmente porque veía a Uchiha como el punto de apoyo que había creado una brecha entre Kushina y ella.

Aún así, Tsume se vio obligado a admitir que de no ser por la amistad de Kushina, habría sido probable que Mikoto no hubiera sentido ninguna lealtad hacia Konoha cuando su familia se rebeló. No significaba que el resultado hubiera sido diferente, pero la mujer que emergió de la Prisión de Máxima Seguridad de la Hoja podría haber sido otro enemigo en lugar de alguien que había seguido el complot de Danzou para proteger a uno de los posibles objetivos de la misma, Kushina hijo y su amante

Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, Tsume estaba buscando su tiempo para interactuar con el pelirrojo Uzumaki en el futuro. Pero ella estaba distraída de sus pensamientos cuando Mebuki dijo: "Entonces Kushina, debes estar muy orgullosa de ese hijo tuyo. Por lo que escuché, puso fin a esos problemas de bandidos en el norte.

Kushina sonrió mientras asentía mientras sonaba a cada centímetro la orgullosa madre, "Mucho, aunque no había ninguna duda de que mi Honey podría manejar a unos bandidos de segunda categoría".

Tsume sintió un sentimiento similar naturalmente. También tuvo que darle crédito a Kushina por no dejar que le preocupara saber que los bandidos estaban desaparecidos, o que su robo era en realidad un plan para robar suministros para un grupo encabezado por una persona desconocida. o personas que podrían estar vinculadas a Tobi o Sasuke. Sin embargo, aunque ese detalle no se conocía fuera de la Familia, Kiku Yamanaka demostró que estaba tan en sintonía con las formas de cotilleo como su hija Ino cuando declaró: "Sin embargo, estoy segura de que la actividad de los bandidos debe estar vinculada a algo más. ¿Por qué otra persona asesinaría a los Rice Paddies Daimyo después?

Umeko, la esposa del jefe del clan de los Akimichi parecía preocupada cuando preguntó: "¿Realmente lo crees?"

Yamanaka, de cabello castaño, se encogió de hombros y respondió: "Son solo algunos rumores de los que he oído dar vueltas". Se volvió hacia Karin, que estaba observando a Ibara, y dijo: "También podría ser la razón por la cual la señorita Karin asignaría a cuatro de sus mejores guardias para ayudar a un competidor".

Karin apartó la vista del dueño del bar Séptimo Cielo, cuyo rostro estaba sonrojado, pero no tenía nada que ver con el calor del agua del manantial para responder: "No sé sobre eso. En verdad lo consideré una inversión para el futuro. Si a esos bandidos se les hubiera permitido continuar, entonces podrían haberse convertido en una amenaza para nuestros envíos hacia y desde Kumogakure. Pero, es una señal preocupante de que alguien asesinaría al Daimyo, y de una manera tan brutal. Escuché que parecía que una bestia lo había destrozado.

Tsume frunció el ceño al igual que Kushina, quien había sido informada sobre la historia de la persona que The Family sospechaba que estaba detrás del asesinato de Rice Daimyo. Saber que Mizuki estaba trabajando con los bandidos había sido lo suficientemente malo para la mayoría de los amantes de Naruto, pero el conocimiento adicional de que también había un Uchiha atado en la mezcla casi se hacía sentir que las personas con rencor hacia Naruto estaban construyendo algo grande. . Fue una acción que Mebuki no perdió, quien preguntó: "¿Qué pasa, Tsume? Kushina? ¿Escuchaste algo más?

Tsume pensó rápidamente: "No, es solo que, dado que conocemos a este bandido, el Lagarto tenía una marca de maldición, y considerando cómo mataron al Daimyo, me hace preguntarme cuántos más hay".

Mebuki asintió con la cabeza porque era fácil ver algo de la preocupación que sentía de que su hija Sakura podía encontrarse cara a cara con tal oponente. Al igual que en todas las caras de las mujeres, ya que muchas de ellas se habían retirado al tener hijos para criarlas. Algo que a Tsume siempre le había parecido una pérdida de potencial, especialmente teniendo en cuenta algunas de las carreras que podrían haber tenido si continuaran. Tsume sabía que era un trabajo duro tener una carrera y un hijo, pero esas cosas se esperaban en el Inuzuka. Esa era una cosa que sentía que separaba a Naruto de muchos de los hombres de la Aldea de las Hojas, ya que veía la fuerza que poseían sus amantes. De hecho, contaba con ello para hacer realidad su ambición, y aunque afirmó que no quería tener hijos. Ella sospechaba que incluso si lo hacía,

Sospechaba que esa era una de las razones por las que muchas de las mujeres tendían a ser voluntarias como reservistas. Fue su oportunidad de revivir sus días de gloria que, en muchos casos, Tsume sintió que se habían interrumpido. Ibara, Tsume sabía que, por ejemplo, su marido la había presionado a retirarse después de que se descubriera que estaba embarazada. Lo mismo podría decirse de muchos otros también. Tsume sabía que algunos justificarían que se debía a la naturaleza peligrosa del mundo shinobi, pero el Inuzuka sintió que también lo impulsaban algunos de los egos de los hombres. Después de todo, algunas de las mujeres eran tan talentosas o incluso más que sus parejas. Mikoto, que había sido presionada por su esposo para que se retirara, es un ejemplo perfecto, si su esposo no hubiera sido el jefe del clan, entonces dudaba que hubiera tenido una carrera casi tan espectacular como su esposa.

Para Tsume, si una persona iba a usar el argumento de lo peligroso que era ser un shinobi para justificar la jubilación, entonces sentía que el mejor ejemplo había sido Mebuki y su esposo. Cuando descubrieron que iban a ser padres, ambos decidieron dejarlo.

Tsume supuso que esa era la mejor alternativa, como lo demostró Yoshino Nara al considerar lo devastada que estaba por la muerte de su esposo. No podía culpar exactamente a Nara por haberse desmoronado ya que todos los kunoichi que pusieron sus carreras a un lado por sus familias; ella quizás tenía el mayor potencial. Ese potencial no había sido algo que uno vería en el campo de batalla, sino prepararse de antemano o prevenirlo por completo. Donde su esposo había sido un genio táctico sin medida, capaz de jugar una batalla como si fuera un juego de Shogi, Yoshino era alguien a quien se le podía dar un conjunto de datos que no parecían conectados y podría ver cosas que otros perdieron . Era una habilidad que le había valido el apodo del Oráculo. Sus habilidades habían predicho que las acciones precipitadas de Suna antes del estallido de la Tercera Guerra Shinobi se debieron a la desaparición de su Kazekage antes de que las noticias se filtraran desde Wind Village. También predijo el estallido de la guerra que los seguiría, pero Sarutobi había ignorado sus advertencias por consejo de sus consejeros. Teniendo en cuenta que habían sido Homura y Danzou, Tsume sospechó que habían minimizado cómo Yoshino había afirmado que varios informes de cultivos dañados por tormentas y que estaban destinados a Iwa no coincidían con otros informes meteorológicos que había visto. Yoshino había creído que la información errónea se debía a que Iwa estacionó una gran fuerza cerca de la frontera de Grass Country para lanzar un ataque sorpresa contra Fire Country. Un ataque que sucedería una vez que Iwa usara las acciones cada vez más frenéticas de Suna para ubicar su Kazekage a su favor.

Los eventos posteriores probarían que Yoshino tenía razón, pero para entonces la Tercera Gran Guerra Shinobi ya estaba en marcha. Sin embargo, Shikaku no había sido tan rápido en desestimar las afirmaciones de su esposa y, como tal, mantuvo a varios escuadrones de élite cerca de la frontera de Grass e ideó varias contramedidas para una invasión del país. Esto había incluido la misión del Equipo Minato para destruir el Puente Kannabi, que él sabía que sería la única ruta de suministro lo suficientemente grande como para sostener el ejército de Iwagakure. Aún así, Yoshino no había podido predecir la entrada sorpresa de Kirigakure en la guerra. Principalmente debido a la poca información que alguna vez escapó de la Tierra del Agua, pero también debido a lo poco que su estrategia tenía sentido. El Kiri-nin atacó a todos los lados aparentemente sin ningún objetivo claro al llegar y partir como la Niebla que controlaban.

Tsume fue llamado al presente cuando Mebuki preguntó: "Bueno, con la muerte de Rice Daimyo, quién gobernará el país".

"Deberían dejar que la cabeza de Fuma se haga cargo", dijo Kushina rápidamente, ambos debido a que es una ganancia muy beneficiosa para la ambición de su familia. Pero, también porque, según lo que Naruto le había contado cuando había regresado para pedirle a Karin que prestara a Yoruichi, Rangiku y Tier a un competidor, Sasame había sido el que mantenía unido al país.

"Eso es extremadamente improbable", dijo Kiku debido a que ella seguía los chismes vinculados a las diversas familias que gobernaban las tierras que conformaban los Países Elementales. "Los Daimyo a menudo se ponen bastante ... tensos cuando los Shinobi se elevan a tales posiciones de poder. No olvidemos que habrían impuesto un embargo a Snow Country después de la rebelión de Doto si no hubiera sido por el hecho de que tantos países lo habrían ignorado, ya que dependían de los ingresos que recibían de él. Un embargo probablemente habría puesto a Doto de rodillas, al menos antes de que activaran esos generadores de calor.

Mebuki se burló de su amiga y dijo: "Bueno, quién podría olvidarse de un embargo que nunca sucedió. Honestamente, Kiku, no necesitas justificar que te gusta seguir a las familias de Daimyo por el drama de quién está viendo quién o las últimas imágenes del próximo bebé real ".

"Admito que los sigo por tales razones", dijo Kiku disfrutando de muchas de las revistas de chismes que presentaban tales artículos. "Sin embargo, mi punto es que a menudo los diversos Daimyo se ponen nerviosos al ver a Shinobi entrar en su reino. Hay buenas razones para ello, como es el caso cuando el actual líder de la aldea de Yugakure asumió el control de la Tierra de las Aguas Termales. Hasta el día de hoy, persisten muchos rumores de que el Líder de la aldea Bora presionó al Daimyo anterior para que renunciara. Además, esto provocó que varios de los países vecinos, incluido el nuestro, amenacen la guerra con Yukagakure ".

Tsume frunció el ceño al recordar el incidente tal como había sucedido varios años después del ataque de Kyuubi. Debido a los conocimientos proporcionados por su investigación sobre el pergamino, The Family descubrió que uno de los elementos del ascenso actual al poder de Daimyo Bora fue el desarrollo del Enticement Touch. Era una versión menos refinada del Toque de la Tentación, pero sin los elementos de la Vinculación, que fue lo que le dio a Naruto el poder de controlar los cuerpos de sus amantes si lo hubiera deseado, o en el caso de Kanji, esclavizar completamente a sus víctimas. Bora lo había desarrollado a partir de notas que Kanji había dejado atrás o había sido confiscado por el Yukagakure Anbu Taki cuando lo había perseguido después de su deserción. Con el Toque de Atracción, Bora había sido capaz de encantar a varios invitados de alto rango a las famosas aguas termales de su pueblo y desangrarles con información valiosa. Información,

Koyuki lo había experimentado poco después de unirse al harén, ya que The Family había querido investigar más sobre los orígenes de la técnica junto con los del hombre que se lo había dado a Naruto. La princesa de Spring Country lo describió como una presión sutil para querer complacer a la persona que lo usa. Sin embargo, no podían confiar exactamente en la impresión de la princesa del jutsu, ya que ella ya estaba unida a Naruto. Por la experiencia de Tayuya con Kanji, cuando había tratado de usar el Toque de la Tentación sobre ella, era posible que ser el amante de Naruto hubiera aislado a Koyuki de sentir los efectos completos del jutsu.

Tsume tendería a pensar que ese era el caso, ya que Daimyo Bora había podido acumular suficiente poder dentro de Yugakure para tomar el control asesinando en secreto al líder anterior de la aldea, un hecho que le había revelado a un colega sin saber que Konan lo estaba espiando antes que ella. propia conversión para convertirse en el amante de Naruto. Después de deshacerse del líder anterior, había anunciado que Yugakure ya no era una aldea shinobi, sino una ciudad turística. Luego había abierto sus famosas aguas termales al público, ya que en el pasado solo permitían que unos pocos visitantes las experimentaran, lo que era una indulgencia que solo los súper ricos o la nobleza habían podido disfrutar. Habían hecho esto para asegurar su secreto ya que los miembros de esas dos clases siendo espías era casi imposible. Naturalmente, este cambio de estado provocó que la gente acudiera en masa a la aldea.

Mientras que en ese momento Tsume había encontrado patético que una aldea entera abandonara su herencia shinobi. En retrospectiva, Tsume se dio cuenta de si Bora lo estaba abrazando en un grado mucho mayor. Después de todo, en realidad simplemente estaban adoptando una de las habilidades menos reconocidas y glamorosas de los shinobi en la era moderna, la capacidad de recopilar información en secreto. Con el Enticement Touch a su disposición, los shinobi de Yugakure utilizaron sus posiciones como asistentes, masajistas, animadores y cortesanas para descubrir la información de sus invitados. Sospechaba que muchos de los visitantes ni siquiera se daban cuenta de que habían renunciado a algo de valor mientras se sentían bien de las manos de un chico de la piscina que los frotaba, o de una camarera que hablaba con un cliente disfrutando de una bebida. Después de todo, no necesitaban tener un trabajo con acceso de alto secreto para conocer secretos que pudieran ser útiles para la operación de recopilación de inteligencia que Bora había implementado. La mujer que tiene la loción frotada sobre sus hombros, por ejemplo, podría trabajar en un castillo donde se podría ver a un noble demasiado amigable con otro miembro del personal. Se establecieron acuerdos de confidencialidad para evitar la propagación de tales rumores, sin mencionar los persistentes susurros de cuán violentamente podrían reaccionar los nobles para evitar que tales cosas salgan. Sin embargo, bajo el dominio del Toque de Atracción, una persona podría dejarlo escapar debido a algunas pinchazos cuidadosos del shinobi de Yugakure que lo usa. El objetivo podría ponerse rápidamente en contacto con él o ella misma pidiéndole a la persona que asumieron que era solo un chico de la piscina que no cotilleara sobre lo que se reveló, que el shinobi naturalmente prometería mantenerlo en secreto entre ellos. Pero, Tsume podía imaginar fácilmente que la información llegaría a Bora, quien asignaría a alguien para verificarla y reunir pruebas antes de usar la información para su ventaja.

Tsume estaba seguro de que tan pronto como Yugakure aceptara una solicitud de reserva, un proceso de recopilación de inteligencia que probablemente rivalizaba con el de una aldea mucho más grande, como la de Konoha, comenzó a trabajar para descubrir todo lo que pudieran sobre su futuro huésped. A partir de ahí, si se considera que la persona potencialmente tiene información que Yugakure podría valorar, se prepararía un paquete personalizado para él o ella. Es probable que lleguen para encontrar que su paquete de vacaciones se actualizó repentinamente para incluir un asistente que coincida con sus preferencias. O podrían encontrarse con un compañero de vacaciones que era un sueño hecho realidad. Todo en un esfuerzo por separarlos de cualquier información que Yugakure estaba buscando.

Tsume escuchó a medias cuando Kiku terminó de explicar cómo la nobleza se había ofendido cuando Bora se había apoderado del país. Con sus propias ideas, era fácil entender que Bora había chantajeado al Daimyo anterior para que renunciara. Probablemente también lo haya hecho nuevamente para obligar a sus vecinos a retroceder y aceptar el cambio de poder. La idea puso a Tsume un poco nervioso cuando Kiku mencionó que uno de los manifestantes más ruidosos sobre la retirada de Daimyo anterior, The Land of Fire, había cambiado de rumbo de repente. Se preguntó qué podría ser que Bora hubiera aprendido, lo que haría que el Daimyo de Fuego retrocediera. Ella sabía que podría ser algo vergonzoso que el Daimyo no querría revelar, pero algo simplemente no se sentía bien porque fuera algo menor.

La atención de los Inuzuka volvió a la conversación por completo cuando la madre de Ino terminó, "... Todavía me pregunto qué influencia tuvo Hot Water Country para hacer que todos retrocedieran".

Mebuki sonrió cuando dijo: "Pueden tener fotos de los diversos Daimyo con mujeres de la mitad de su edad de las que no quieren salir. Todo el mundo sabe que más de una operación ha sido lanzada por una palabra suelta de un shinobi que obtuvo un final feliz de un masajista de Yugakure ". Las otras mujeres se rieron, ya que era un secreto relativamente mal guardado que los antiguos kunoichi y shinobi estaban espiando a sus invitados. Al menos entre las otras aldeas shinobi, muchos de los secretos filtrados a menudo se remontan a algún visitante reciente de la aldea Hot Spring. Sin embargo, a pesar de cómo el Kage y otros líderes de la aldea habían emitido avisos de viaje sobre visitar allí. Muchas personas los ignoraron a favor de los buenos momentos que se decía que se tenían allí.

La mirada de Kushina se desvió hacia Ibara al notar que la mujer no se unía a la risa. La antigua kunoichi y la cara del dueño del bar estaban sonrojadas, pero por su fuerte respiración, la pelirroja no tuvo problemas para darse cuenta de que la mujer estaba luchando por controlar su excitación. Ella no fue la única que notó la difícil situación de Ibara ya que Tsubaki también parecía haberse dado cuenta de que su amiga no se unía a la conversación.

"¿Te sientes bien Ibara?" Tsubaki preguntó observando el enrojecimiento de la mujer.

"F ... estoy bien", respondió Ibara rápidamente, "creo que he estado en el agua demasiado tiempo". Debería irme de todos modos. Necesito atender el bar esta noche.

Las otras mujeres rápidamente se despidieron de Ibara, quien las devolvió apresuradamente mientras corría a la casa de baños. Sin embargo, Kushina sospechó que antes de dejarlo, Ibara probablemente se tomaría unos minutos para encargarse de la excitación ardiente que sentía. Muy consciente de cómo uno podría perderse en el cuidado de sus necesidades, decidió que se iría antes que los demás para avisar a Ibara con anticipación a fin de no verse atrapada en el placer de sí misma.

Sin embargo, como parecía que ninguna de las otras mujeres parecía apurada por irse, tomó la bandeja flotante que contenía su taza de sake y sorbió su contenido antes de volver a colocarlo. Saboreando la calidez que calentaba sus entrañas mientras la primavera lo hacía fuera de ella, dejó que su mirada violeta se desviara hacia Tsubaki. La mujer tenía el pelo largo y castaño como su amiga Ibara, aunque era de un tono más claro, con largos mechones que colgaban sobre su frente. Al igual que las otras mujeres en la Fuerza de la Madre Aliada, ella había sido una kunoichi, pero se retiró al formar una familia.

Kushina sintió un poco de resentimiento hacia la mujer cuando se enteró de que Tsubaki también había sido bastante vocal en su disgusto hacia Naruto debido a que contenía a Kiyomi. En verdad, ella también había sentido lo mismo por Ibara, aunque había desaparecido para el dueño del bar ya que sabía que la mujer ahora lamentaba sus acciones. Sin embargo, la pelirroja no sabía si Tsubaki tenía un cambio de corazón similar, o simplemente se mantuvo en silencio sobre su resentimiento debido al cambio de opinión pública a favor de Naruto. Había observado alguna señal de los sentimientos de Tsubaki hacia Naruto de una forma u otra, y si tuviera que adivinar, creería que la mujer de cabello castaño todavía tenía una amargura persistente contra su hijo.

Kushina se preguntó por qué las mujeres aún tendrían sentimientos negativos por él después de todo lo que había hecho por la aldea. Pero, ella no sentía que sería inteligente tratar el asunto con la mujer en este momento como Tsubaki lo había hecho en el tiempo desde que se retiró como kunoichi se convirtió en una figura bastante poderosa en el Consejo Civil. La mujer estaba en la lista corta para convertirse en la Presidenta del Consejo Civil. Era una posición de considerable poder dado que casi funcionaba como el equivalente civil del Hokage. Por supuesto, la posición no poseía los medios para anular al Hokage de ninguna manera, pero podía dificultar la implementación de la ambición de Naruto desde el lado mercantil.

En la actualidad, eso no parecía ser una preocupación, ya que casi todos vieron los beneficios del aumento del comercio entre Konoha, Kumo y Suna. Pero, Kushina sabía que las personas con rencores podían ignorar tal cosa para perseguirlo, por lo que no podían subestimar las distancias que Tsubaki haría si se descubriera la participación de Naruto en reunir a la aldea shinobi.

Uzumaki se preguntó brevemente si Ibara le había confiado a Tsubaki cómo habían cambiado sus sentimientos hacia Naruto. Sospechaba que el dueño del bar no lo había hecho, ya que no había notado ninguna tensión en la relación de las dos mujeres. Probablemente se debió a que Naruto no era un punto de discusión común para ellos a medida que avanzaban en sus vidas. Se preguntó qué pasaría si Ibara entrara en la Familia, pero pensó que tal reflexión podría esperar para otro momento.

En cambio, se concentró en el desperdicio de potencial que era la Fuerza de la Madre Aliada. Como aunque en realidad estaba compuesto por algo más que mujeres, el hecho de que las Unidades de Reserva llevaran ese apodo era toda la prueba de que uno necesitaba que los luchadores más fuertes fueran las mujeres que habían puesto sus vidas shinobi en espera de sus hijos. y maridos. Kushina no podía lamentarse por las mujeres por tomar esa decisión, ya que sabía que una parte de la razón para hacerlo era evitar que un niño perdiera a ambos padres por la peligrosa profesión. Simplemente no entendía por qué siempre era la mujer la que terminaba haciendo el sacrificio.

Kushina no había planeado retirarse después del nacimiento de Naruto, aunque había planeado tomarse unos años de descanso para estar allí para él cuando era un bebé. Pero, ella había querido que su hijo respetara su fuerza como shinobi tanto como estaba segura de que él habría respetado la de su padre. De hecho, Kushina solo había retrocedido en su intento de convertirse en la primera Hokage femenina solo porque había reconocido que Minato habría sido mejor que ella. Sin embargo, ella nunca lo había reconocido como particularmente más fuerte que ella.

Esa fue una de las razones por las que tenía la intención de rechazar la oferta de unirse a las Unidades de Reserva. Sabía que tenía mucho más que ofrecer a la ambición de su hijo que ser alguien a quien la aldea recurriría solo durante emergencias extremas. De hecho, estaba considerando participar en los próximos exámenes ANBU, ya que aunque técnicamente aún no había sido reincorporada como kunoichi, para participar en los exámenes todo lo que había que hacer era haber alcanzado el rango de Jounin en algún momento. punto en su carrera. Naturalmente, un examinado también necesitaba pasar una verificación de antecedentes, pero sabía que eso sería fácil para ella.

Lo único que la detuvo fue su hijo, quien cuando ella compartió su deseo de tomar los exámenes con él, apoyó su elección, pero declaró que había otra posición que él querría que tomara. Kushina había estado nerviosa porque podría pedirle que se convirtiera en la cabeza del Clan Uzumaki, que con su regreso hubo algunas llamadas para establecer oficialmente el clan en Konoha. Naruto le había asegurado que no lo era, ya que él tampoco quería tal cosa. Sin embargo, cualquier otro intento de su parte para obtener la información de él había resultado ineficaz. Maldijo su libido ya que algunas de las veces que había tratado de usar el sexo como un medio para obtener lo que él pensaba de él, a menudo ella era la que terminaba cediendo cuando él le daba vueltas las burlas.

Aún así, aunque probablemente esperaría para ver cómo Naruto querría que usara sus talentos para promover la ambición compartida por su familia. Ella podría simplemente tomar los exámenes ANBU solo para demostrar que los superaría. Después de todo, siempre que no hubiera un examen escrito, tenía pocas dudas de que era más que rival para ellos.

Pero mirando alrededor de las aguas termales, no pudo evitar sentir que había mucho potencial desperdiciado ante ella. Tsubaki, por ejemplo, era la hija del famoso maestro de Taijutsu, Chen. A través de su esposo Iyashi, un destacado médico y shinobi médico, tuvo tres hijos, todas hijas llamadas Hibari, En y Azami. Al escuchar a la madre alardear de sus hijos, supo que tanto Hibari como En eran gemelos fraternos, los cuales parecían haber estado en la Academia al mismo tiempo que Konohamaru. Un hecho que se reveló cuando Tsubaki se lamentó de que sus hijas todavía eran genin a pesar de lograr mejores calificaciones que la actual Cabeza del Clan Sarutobi. La tercera hija, Azami, era un año más joven y, según Tsubaki, era casi una reencarnación de su padre debido a sus ojos grises y su increíble habilidad en Taijutsu.

El tema del examen de Chunin había sido una de las pocas veces en que Tsubaki había usado su aversión por Naruto a la intemperie ya que había acusado a Tsunade de retrasar los exámenes tanto tiempo para ajustarse al horario de Naruto. A Kushina le había costado mucho fingir fingir que no había escuchado el comentario, ya que muchas de las mujeres rápidamente le lanzaron una mirada preocupada. Probablemente temieron que Kushina marchara directamente hacia Tsubaki y comenzara a golpearla como lo habría hecho cuando era más joven.

Sin embargo, el hecho triste fue que en el pasado probablemente no hubiera sido una pelea ya que Tsubaki también había sido considerada una prodigio en Taijutsu, al igual que su padre. Al ver que ese potencial se desperdiciaba, se preguntó por qué las chicas jóvenes incluso se molestaron en unirse a la academia si su objetivo era solo encontrar un hombre y luego expulsar bebés. Eso fue algo que la atrajo por completo a Naruto en el sentido de que él reconoció su fuerza y, en lugar de sentirse intimidada por ella, en lugar de eso quería que ella continuara creciendo sus habilidades. Sospechaba que eso era algo que muchos de sus amantes tenían en común, como si la Fuerza de la Madre Aliada fuera algo por lo que pasar; demasiados hombres parecían más que dispuestos a desaprovechar el potencial de sus esposas.

Kushina dejó de pensar en el tema sintiéndose un poco deprimida en nombre de las mujeres que la precedían, aunque estaba segura de que la mayoría estaba contenta con sus elecciones, para preguntar sobre una mujer que aún no había encontrado al regresar a la aldea, al menos en Una capacidad de carne y hueso. No demasiado sorprendida, ya que se había casado con un shinobi de otra aldea años antes, uno de los pocos a los que se le había permitido hacerlo durante el tratado de paz que existió entre Suna y Konoha. Centrándose en Umeko, la persona con mayor probabilidad de tener la respuesta que estaba buscando, preguntó: "Por cierto, ¿cómo está Kirio? Ella debe estar contenta de que las relaciones entre Suna y Konoha sean tan relajadas. Luchó con uñas y dientes para casarse con ese chico de la familia Hikifune.

Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, Kushina supo que había tocado un nervio expuesto para algunas de las mujeres presentes, particularmente para Umeko. Rápidamente trató de retractarse de su pregunta y dijo: "Lo siento, olvide que pregunté".

"No lo sabías", dijo amablemente Mebuki, "pero solo dejémoslo caer ..."

"Mi hermana es una traidora", dijo Umeko cortadamente cortando a la madre de Sakura.

La madre de Ino trató de disminuir la tensión que el nombre de Kirio había provocado al aparecer con calma, "Mebuki tiene razón, no hablemos de eso ..."

"Está bien", dijo el Akimichi, dejando de lado la preocupación de las otras mujeres. "Estoy seguro de que terminarás diciéndole de todos modos". La mujer de cuerpo completo continuó con una voz teñida de ira y traición: "Tienes razón de que mi hermana luchó para casarse con ese bastardo de Suna. Supongo que deberíamos haber considerado que una señal de que su amor por su hogar no era lo que debería ser ".

"¿Por qué?", Preguntó Kushina sorprendida al recordar lo cerca que habían estado Umeko y Kirio cuando eran niños. Al recordar a la regordeta niña de cabello púrpura con remolinos en sus mejillas, agregó: "Kirio estaba apasionada, pero amaba a Konoha".

Tsume al ver que el Akimichi estaba a punto de arremeter contra la memoria de su hermana rápidamente intervino: "El problema surge de la traición de Suna durante la invasión de sonido. Inmediatamente después, Konoha emitió un decreto de devolución a las personas que se habían casado con personas fuera de la aldea y se establecieron en Suna y Wind Country. La mayoría lo hizo, pero algunos no lo hicieron y fueron calificados como ninjas perdidas. Kirio fue uno de los que se negó ".

"Lo que es peor", dijo Umeko con amargura, "el amante de esa perra incluso participó en el ataque. Tenía que haber recibido algún tipo de advertencia anticipada, pero en lugar de eso eligió guardar silencio ".

"Pero no entiendo", dijo Kushina mirando alrededor de la primavera y vio que muchas personas se sentían de la misma manera que Umeko, "¿No se habría rescindido su estatus de ninjas desaparecidas debido al restablecimiento de la alianza entre ¿Suna y Konoha?

"Para la mayoría de la gente lo fue", respondió Mebuki, "Sin embargo, Kirio cae en una categoría única ya que su esposo fue asesinado durante la invasión de sonido. Era miembro de la Guardia Real de Daimyo que había sido prestada a Suna para la invasión. Después de eso, las cosas estaban bastante tensas y estábamos parados al precipicio de otra guerra con Suna. La razón por la que Kirio sigue siendo técnicamente un ninja desaparecido es porque durante ese tiempo cuando las tensiones empeoraron, se le ofreció y aceptó el lugar de su esposo en la Guardia Real. Aceptar eso era una señal clara de que ya no veía a Konoha como su hogar, e incluso podría haber venido a vernos como su enemigo ".

"Ya veo", dijo Kushina con tristeza, "Dado que la Guardia Real es una unidad que normalmente está fuera del control de Suna, todavía se la considera miembro de un grupo enemigo".

"Así es", dijo Umeko enojado, "Ella es una mancha en todo el honor del clan Akimichi".

Kushina no respondió, ya que no quería parecer estar de acuerdo con el sentimiento, incluso cuando podía entenderlo. Después de todo, si la colocaban en una posición similar donde la obligaban a elegir entre su hijo y amante, o la aldea, entonces elegiría fácilmente a Naruto. Un rasgo que casi todos los amantes de Naruto compartían, aunque podía decir que Tsume tenía un poco más de conflicto que ella. Después de todo, la lealtad no era algo que un Inuzuka tomara a la ligera y tomar la decisión de traicionar a la aldea no era algo que ella imaginaba que Tsume podía decidir a la ligera, incluso en una situación hipotética. Kushina asumió que la Inuzuka no sabría la respuesta hasta que llegara ese día y podría sopesar a cuál de las dos entidades a las que le había dado lealtad estaba en lo correcto y cuál estaba en lo incorrecto.

Kiku cambió de tema mientras su naturaleza curiosa sacaba lo mejor de ella para preguntar: "Por cierto, Tsume. He querido preguntarte sobre ese tatuaje que tienes. No pude evitar notar que es el mismo que usa mi hija ".

"Ahora que lo mencionas", dijo Mebuki después de haber visto la marca en su hija cuando visitaron juntas una fuente termal, "Sakura tiene el mismo tatuaje en la cadera. Era bastante evasiva al respecto, así que pensé que tal vez solo tenía esa edad ".

Kushina notó que Tsume fue sorprendida por la pregunta, ya que podía imaginar que el Inuzuka se había acostumbrado tanto y probablemente no se había bañado fuera de las fuentes termales de la Familia en años. Afortunadamente, parecía que Karin había reconocido que con tantas mujeres vestidas con marcas de zorro cerca de las no iniciadas, podría aparecer rápidamente: "Esa marca se usa para mostrar la membresía en la Asociación de Baño de Mujeres. Ayuda a evitar que las personas que no son miembros sean dejadas entrar a los terrenos ".

Kiku se inclinó hacia delante con interés cuando preguntó: "En serio, y cómo se hace para convertirse en miembro. He visto y oído que personas de fuera del pueblo pueden ingresar a la propiedad de Kiyomi. ¿Estás diciendo que también son miembros?

"Sí", dijo Karin ajustándose las gafas, "fue por tal razón que su nombre fue cambiado de la Asociación de Baño de Mujeres de Konoha. En cuanto a cómo uno se convierte en miembro, bueno, hay ciertos criterios que deben cumplirse primero ".

"Por ejemplo", preguntó Mebuki cruzando los brazos, "es un poco extraño que ciertas mujeres simplemente puedan unirse mientras que otras están excluidas".

Karin se encogió de hombros y dijo: "Me temo que no se puede evitar. Por ejemplo, uno de los criterios más importantes es que una mujer que desea unirse no puede estar casada o, como mínimo, debería estar en un matrimonio que está fallando ".

"¡Qué! Ese es un criterio bastante loco para convertirse en miembro ", dijo Mebuki sorprendido.

Karin repitió su movimiento de encogimiento de hombros y respondió: "Bueno, la señorita Kiyomi, la fundadora, es bastante insistente en ello. Verá, ella quería crear un lugar donde los miembros puedan ser libres para ser ellos mismos y hablar libremente sobre asuntos relacionados con sus aldeas de origen. Como tal, cada miembro ha jurado guardar el secreto y no queremos arriesgarnos a que un miembro piense que el voto no se aplica a su esposo porque lo comparten todo juntos. Tomemos a la señorita Kiku por ejemplo, su esposo tiene una posición bastante alta en la división de recolección de Inteligencia ".

"¿Entonces?"

"Entonces", dijo Karin respondiendo a la pregunta de Yamanaka, "Como usted señaló, tenemos miembros de fuera de Konoha. Entonces, tal vez le pida que mantenga sus oídos abiertos para cualquier información relacionada con otra aldea como Kumo. Bueno, es posible que escuche a uno de nuestros miembros de Kumo mencionar que les está costando alimentar a sus tropas debido a una plaga de langostas y que realmente no ven el daño al transmitir esa información. Si se corriera la voz de donde la escuchó, se destruirá el ambiente de confianza y comprensión que estamos tratando de crear ".

"Está bien, supongo que es comprensible", dijo Mebuki sonando un poco dudoso. "Pero Lady Tsunade es miembro sin mencionar a Tsume y mi hija. ¿Estás diciendo honestamente que si aprendieran algo importante no actuarían en consecuencia?

"Oh, lo harían, estoy seguro", dijo Karin con una sonrisa, ya que toda la familia trabajaría para asegurarse de que solo beneficiara a cada pueblo. "Pero, ¿no crees que esa información se compartiría directamente con el Hokage? De lo contrario, pensaría que una persona se lo guardaría para sí mismo. Podrían estar dando la información directamente a Tsunade para que ella pueda hacer algo al respecto. Eso es un mundo de diferencia de que se la pasen a ella porque alguien está escuchando a otros miembros. Además, hay otros beneficios de convertirse en miembro ... uno que estoy seguro de que el marido de una mujer casada no apreciaría ".

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Tsubaki preguntó con un tono de interés. A Kushina le pareció un poco sorprendente el tono de la mujer, haciéndola preguntarse si su matrimonio estaba experimentando algunos problemas.

Kushina sonrió cuando Karin parecía un poco nerviosa ya que su tono había implicado fácilmente que podría ser de naturaleza sexual. No podía culpar exactamente a su compañera Uzumaki ya que ella misma había revivido rápidamente el placer que su hijo le había dado desde que se convirtió en miembro de su harén. Al rescatar a la kunoichi con gafas del peligroso territorio en el que había entrado, dijo: "Quiere decir que hay más que una variedad de aguas termales para disfrutar. Es un lugar donde los kunoichi realmente pueden ser ellos mismos a pesar de la aldea de donde provienen. Karin simplemente aludía al hecho de que, dado que muchos de nosotros, los miembros, pasamos tanto tiempo allí, sus esposos podrían ponerse un poco celosos y exigir saber cómo están gastando su tiempo. Eso te pondría en una posición de mentir,

"¿También eres miembro?" Mebuki preguntó sorprendida, "¿Por qué no llevas esa marca de zorro?"

"Oh, pero lo estoy", dijo Kushina saliendo del agua. Ella sonrió mientras algunas de las mujeres jadeaban mientras levantaba descaradamente su pierna derecha fuera del agua y extendía su muslo para que su talón derecho descansara en la repisa. Mostrando la marca del zorro en su muslo interno, también experimentó un poco de emoción al mostrar su coño a las otras mujeres ya que su humedad no se debió por completo a estar sumergida. Sintió que su propia excitación crecía hasta el punto de que podría comenzar a jugar consigo misma frente a los demás debido a una mirada de hambre que aparecía en la cara de Tsume cuando el olor de su excitación la alcanzó, así como debido a los sentimientos de su hijo regresó a la aldea con Sasame para que él pudiera mostrarle los alrededores. Teniendo una idea bastante buena de cómo terminaría su gira, si es que incluso comenzó, y queriendo ser parte de ella, agregó,

Kushina se puso de pie para volver a vestirse. Escuchó que Tsume y Karin también explicaban que era hora de que se fueran, lo que provocó un coro de las otras mujeres que decidieron llamarlo una noche. Al llegar a la casa de baños, escuchó un gemido ahogado y supo que Ibara todavía estaba adentro. Cuando le dijo a la mujer que iba a venir, respondió: "Tsume, ya que ambos nos vamos, ¿puedo volver contigo? Todavía hay algo que quiero discutir ".

Escuchó a Ibara jadear dentro y el sonido de una persona luchando antes de que la puerta se abriera de golpe en el extremo opuesto cuando Tsume respondió afirmativamente a su pedido. Al abrir la puerta de la casa de baños, entró y sonrió como si no hubiera ninguna señal visible de la mujer que acababa de entrar, había un almizcle que permaneció por unos momentos antes de que el aire fresco de la puerta abierta se lo llevara. Interviniendo para comenzar a vestirse, aunque estaba segura de que volvería a estar desnuda pronto, Kushina decidió que una vez que Karin concluyera su experimento, alentaría a su hijo a inducir a un nuevo miembro a la Asociación de Baño de Mujeres. Después de todo, ella creía que era correcto que pagara el favor que Ino le hizo a su delantero, aunque también esperaba devolverle el interés a Yamanaka.

Yuugao empujó las persianas de la habitación del motel a un lado. Ella contuvo su molestia mientras miraba por encima del hombro para decir: "¿Era realmente necesario que viniéramos aquí en persona?"

Fuka, que había estado caminando por la habitación del motel donde habían descubierto recientemente seis cadáveres momificados, suspiró y respondió: "Tú fuiste quien vino a buscar mi ayuda".

A Yuugao no le gustaba que un criminal y un asesino se pusieran aires, ya que todavía sentía que Fuka se estaba bajando con demasiada facilidad, dijo acaloradamente: "Pregunté si tu jutsu de Ejecución por Kiss dejaría cuerpos en tal estado. Eres el que dijo que podrías ayudar si vieras la habitación. Sin embargo, hemos estado aquí durante veinte minutos y solo lo has recorrido varias veces ".

Fuka se abstuvo de dejar que su tono coincidiera con el del capitán Anbu mientras se movía para sentarse en la cama. "Eso es porque quería ver el vertedero de su asesino para tener una idea de lo que estaba tratando".

"Sin embargo, aquí estamos y ..."

"Y, fue bastante productivo", respondió Fuka cortando el Anbu. "Por un lado, estoy bastante seguro de que tu asesino es una mujer".

"Ya lo adiviné", respondió Yuugao rápidamente, "El hecho de que todas las víctimas fueran hombres parecería implicar eso, sin mencionar que probablemente los atrajo aquí con promesas de sexo".

"No promesas", dijo Fuka de pie, "Definitivamente cumplió".

"Hablando de experiencia de primera mano?" el Capitán Anbu preguntó sarcásticamente.

"Sí", respondió Fuka, aunque un toque de vergüenza apareció en su tono. Sin embargo, Yuugao sospechaba que no era tanto por el acto, sino por las vidas que había tomado. "Los hombres son simples ... bueno, la mayoría de los hombres lo son". Yuugao dejó que se arqueara una esquina de su labio al reconocer que la mujer se refería a Naruto y su resistencia a sus intentos anteriores de seducirlo. Fuka suspiró por la sensación de rechazo que sentía, pero continuó: "De todos modos, yo también sería de la opinión de que los primeros seis cuerpos que encontraste estaban entre sus primeras víctimas. No solo desde que llegué aquí, sino siempre. Al menos de una manera en la que confiaba en sus propias artimañas femeninas.

Yuugao estaba sorprendido por eso y le preguntó: "¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"La orden de sus víctimas", respondió Fuka, "el dueño del motel fue obviamente el primero y el más viejo, pero creo que está equivocado acerca de la orden desde allí. Tienes un joven de dieciocho años como el segundo, pero creo que fue la víctima de cuarenta y tres años la que siguió.

Yuugao frunció el ceño al revisar el archivo en su mente antes de decir: "La víctima a la que estás haciendo referencia fue reportada como desaparecida dos semanas después de nuestra víctima de dieciocho años".

"Cierto", dijo Fuka encogiéndose de hombros, "Pero también era un solitario y desempleado. Su casera lo informó por primera vez como desaparecido cuando ella vino a buscar su alquiler. Resulta que coincide con cuando se suponía que debía cobrar su cheque de desempleo. Dudo que haya tenido demasiados visitantes antes, pero cuántas personas van a ser honestas al no darse cuenta de que una persona se fue por dos semanas completas ".

"Está bien, entonces suponiendo que tengas razón, ¿por qué crees que la víctima mayor fue la siguiente?" la mujer de cabello morado preguntó cruzando los brazos mientras se apoyaba contra una pared.

"Simple", dijo Fuka de pie antes de arrastrarse seductoramente a través de la cama. Yuugao sintió el deseo de que la mujer se agitara dentro de ella cuando el ex-no-muerto Uzumaki le dirigió una mirada lujuriosa. "Si la primera víctima no era la dueña del motel, probablemente era la primera vez que usaba sus encantos femeninos en una víctima. Su edad y su falta de atractivo general me dicen que su asesina no estaba segura de sí misma. Ella lo eligió probablemente no solo para evitar que lo describan más tarde, sino también porque sabía que sería fácil seducirlo ". Fuka se acostó en la cama y rodó sobre su espalda, luego deslizó sus manos por su cuerpo seductoramente mientras arqueaba la espalda haciendo que la garganta de Yuugao se sintiera un poco seca. "Aún así, seducir un saco de dormir con cigarro con sobrepeso no es un desafío, por lo que fijó su mirada en otro blanco fácil. No estaría tan sorprendido si tu solitario pensara que era su día de suerte cuando se le acercó. Fue solo un golpe de suerte que nadie lo denunciara desaparecido durante tanto tiempo ".

"Entonces supongo que te imaginas que el joven de dieciocho años era solo otra marca fácil, y que se perdió antes", dijo Yuugao después de aclararse la garganta. Cada vez más molesta por su excitación por los movimientos seductores de la mujer, especialmente porque parecía que iba a empujar el material de la camisa sin mangas que llevaba al valle de sus senos para exponerlos, así que dijo: "¿Puedes detener eso?"

"Lo siento", dijo Fuka con una sonrisa mientras se arrastraba fuera de la cama, "solo quería ver si todavía tenía el toque". Parece que mis encantos no tienen influencia sobre Naruto.

Yuugao frunció el ceño al recordar un momento en que el cuerpo femenino no había tenido influencia sobre ella. Si bien todavía no participaba en complacer a las mujeres en la misma medida en que lo hicieron algunas de las otras mujeres y solo cuando Naruto estaba presente, había comenzado a entretener una o dos fantasías que la protagonizaban ayudando a su amante a seducir a Kurenai. Volviendo a sus pensamientos sobre el asunto en cuestión, dijo: "Si sigo tu lógica correctamente, entonces supongo que sientes que la víctima de dieciocho años no fue un desafío mayor que los otros dos".

"¿Conoces a muchos jóvenes de dieciocho años que rechazarían el sexo con una mujer hermosa?"

"No, supongo que no. ¿Pero qué te hace creer que es atractiva? Hasta ahora, su perfil de nuestro asesino habría sugerido que alguien no confiaba en su aspecto.

Respondiendo a la pregunta de Anbu, Fuka respondió: "Tus próximas dos víctimas en realidad. Ambos tenían una edad bastante cercana a los treinta años. La única diferencia verdadera era que el cuarto era soltero, mientras que el quinto estaba felizmente casado. También tuvieron bastante éxito en los círculos sociales y empresariales. Las primeras tres víctimas trataban de darle confianza al asesino en sí misma. Me imagino que antes de comenzar esta ola de asesinatos, probablemente no tenía mucha experiencia con el sexo opuesto. Probablemente un alhelí, alguien que se veía a sí misma como bastante simple o fea. Es difícil juzgar si ese fue el caso o no, pero dudo que ella también se parezca a cómo solía hacerlo ".

Yuugao archivó la información y decidió que su escuadrón investigara a las personas que tenían algún tipo de trabajo facial realizado. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que la lista podría incluir a Kiyomi debido a la historia que habían creado por primera vez para explicar su parecido con Mito. Al darse cuenta de que podría hacer que ella o Komachi miraran al Bijuu en caso de que apareciera en la búsqueda de registros, le preguntó a la ex mujer no muerta: "Muy bien, entonces estás diciendo que se sintió lo suficientemente segura después de matar a la cuarta víctima para tratar de atraer El hombre casado se fue, nuestra quinta víctima. No para despreciar el amor, pero ¿y si él no fuera tan feliz como su esposa lo hacía sonar?

Fuka se encogió de hombros antes de decir: "Realmente no importa. Los riesgos para él seguirían siendo los mismos. He sido la causa de hacer que hombres y mujeres engañen a sus amantes. ¿El amor juega una diferencia? Hasta cierto punto lo hace, pero lo que creo que encontrará es que, la mayoría de las veces, lo que detiene a la mayoría de las personas es si creen o no que el riesgo vale la pena. Si su quinta víctima estaba felizmente casada, entonces probablemente sintió que había recibido una oferta que simplemente no podía rechazar. Tal vez él sintió que ella era una mujer que estaba fuera de su alcance o que era una oportunidad única en la vida. Sin embargo, incluso si no fuera feliz, solo significaría que el riesgo de desagradar a su esposa no jugó un papel tan importante en su decisión. En cualquier caso, estaría dispuesto a apostar que era la primera vez que hacía trampa, ya que su investigación no reveló ningún asunto anterior.

"Lo haces sonar como si hubiera más de uno", dijo Yuugao sorprendido. "Hasta la fecha solo había la sexta víctima".

"Eso lo sabes", respondió Fuka. "Además, creo que estas víctimas no son necesariamente sus primeras muertes, sino las primeras dentro de la aldea. También fueron, como dije, la primera en la que no usó la muleta de un jutsu u otro medio para atraer a sus víctimas. Estas seis trataban de ganar confianza en sí misma y no solo como una asesina. También creo que matar es algo que ella necesita hacer, pero no para sobrevivir per se como fue mi caso ".

Yuugao odiaba el hecho de que tenía que admitir que Fuka estaba demostrando que valía su peso en oro en lo que respecta a sus ideas, especialmente si tenían éxito. "¿En qué basas eso?"

"Bueno, si fuera similar a mi ejecución con un jutsu de beso, entonces no estarían tan momificados", explicó Fuka moviéndose a una de las paredes traseras. Yuugao observó a la mujer de cabello marrón tocarlo mientras continuaba: "Su método de matar toma todos los fluidos corporales junto con el chakra. Como bien saben, no tendría mucho sentido crear un jutsu para drenar a una persona de sus fluidos si no hubiera una razón para ello ".

Yuugao asintió antes de preguntar: "¿Para qué crees que lo necesitaría?"

"Es imposible decir realmente", respondió Fuka alejándose de la pared que había estado inspeccionando, "aunque me imagino que lo descubrirás pronto. También sospecharía que ella era o es miembro de la Hoja con un puntaje por resolver ".

Yuugao le dio a la mujer una mirada incrédula mientras preguntaba: "¿Te lo dijo la pared?"

"En cierto modo," dijo Fuka dejando que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. Indicando la pared, volvió a tocarla antes de explicar: "Creo que su informe dice que este motel tenía la costumbre de albergar espías. Ciertamente puedo ver por qué, estas paredes son lo suficientemente gruesas y han sido insonorizadas para evitar que los apartamentos vecinos escuchen lo que está sucediendo. También hay una escalera que conduce al callejón trasero que permitiría a las personas entrar y salir sin ser vistas. Tu asesina sabía todo esto, pero no sería una shinobi enemiga, ¿por qué se arriesgaría a quemar un lugar tan valioso desde el cual espiar a la aldea?

"Ella podría ser una ninja desaparecida que busca establecer un puntaje y ya no le importa hacer las cosas inconvenientes para su pueblo natal", señaló Yuugao.

"Es cierto, pero ¿cuántos escondites buenos como este existen para que los shinobi enemigos los usen?" Fuka preguntó. "Creo que no hay un exceso de ellos. Para ella estar dispuesta a quemarlo tan rápido al llegar significa una de dos cosas, una que no va a estar aquí por mucho tiempo, o se está preparando para algo. Creo que es más lo último. ¿Ha habido más desapariciones?

"Ninguno que vinculemos a ser posibles víctimas de nuestro asesino". Cuando Uzumaki frunció el ceño ante su respuesta, Yuugao preguntó: "¿Por qué?"

"Ha sido lo que ... ¿hace una semana y media desde que descubriste los cuerpos?" Cuando el Capitán Anbu asintió, Fuka dijo preocupada: "Los encontraste unos días después de que la sexta víctima desapareció, y en aproximadamente un mes mató a las seis víctimas. Sin embargo, no ha matado a nadie en una semana y media ".

"Hasta donde podemos determinar," contestó Yuugao. "¿Estás sugiriendo que ella podría estar lista para desatar algún tipo de complot en el pueblo?"

"No estoy seguro", respondió Fuka, "es posible que se esté moviendo a una nueva fase que requiere que se alimente con menos frecuencia. Si incluso lo necesitaba en primer lugar, es posible que haya estado reuniendo el material que necesitaba para una parte de cualquier plan que tenga en las obras ".

"¿Pero estás seguro de que hay algún complot?"

"Sí", dijo Fuka con certeza, "imagino que podrías encontrar algunos cuerpos más en el camino, pero no va a seguir adelante. Definitivamente está aquí por una razón y ya no siente que necesita permanecer baja como lo había estado cuando se quedó aquí ".

Un poco sorprendida de lo cooperativa que estaba siendo la mujer, pero agradecida dijo: "Operaremos bajo el supuesto de que nuestro asesino podría ser más que un psicótico típico. También estacionaré más guardias alrededor de instalaciones seguras. Gracias por sus ideas.

"Un placer", dijo Fuka aparentemente feliz por el reconocimiento.

Yuugao, sospechando que había un motivo oculto detrás de su deseo de ayudar, preguntó: "Supongo que quieres que le diga a Naruto lo útil que has sido".

La mujer la sorprendió al responder: "En realidad, preferiría que no se lo menciones".

Yuugao no respondió mientras se movía hacia la puerta para asegurarse de que el costo fuera claro antes de indicarle a Fuka que se fuera. La mujer bajó la escalera trasera que conducía al callejón antes de mezclarse fácilmente con la multitud de la tarde cuando la gente comenzó a salir del trabajo para regresar con sus familias o salir en busca de un buen momento. El Capitán Anbu sintió un cambio considerable en su actitud hacia la mujer cuando se dio cuenta de que Fuka se dio cuenta de que ayudar solo a hacer que la gente pensara que había cambiado no era lo mismo que ayudar porque era lo correcto. Sintiéndose un poco más cómodo ante la posibilidad de compartir el mismo amante algún día,

Kushina se sintió un poco nerviosa cuando salieron de las aguas termales donde las mujeres de Allied Mom Force se habían reunido después de la reunión oficial. Sin embargo, Kushina sonrió cuando Karin parecía ajena a la ligera tensión entre ella y Tsume mientras murmuraba para sí misma y tomaba notas en un pequeño libro que había traído. La anciana Uzumaki sospechaba que su mujer del clan estaba sacando todo tipo de conclusiones con respecto a la reacción de Ibara ante las mujeres de la presencia de la Familia. Ella escuchó que las gafas con mujer murmuraban "Hmm, así que parece que la distancia máxima que se puede estar del objetivo sería de unos quince pies cuadrados. Cualquier cosa que no sea el jutsu Dibble stick no se activará. Esto se mostró cuando estábamos fuera de esa área durante la reunión oficial, pero nos mudamos durante la reunión posterior ".

Kushina estaba ansiosa por volver a casa cuando sintió la presencia de su hijo que acababa de regresar de la Tierra de los Arrozales. Estaba ansiosa por darle la bienvenida, y también su cuerpo cuando sintió que la humedad comenzaba a humedecer sus bragas con anticipación. Karin sorprendió a ambas mujeres cuando dijo: "¿Debería ir a ver cuál es la tasa de enfriamiento?"

"¿Que importa?" Tsume dijo cuando Karin comenzó a dirigirse hacia el distrito de entretenimiento de la aldea.

"Bueno, si crees que los efectos de los Toque de Tentación duraron aproximadamente una semana o ciento sesenta y ocho horas, entonces el período de tiempo del Dibble Stick podría ser similar". Puede parecer más largo debido a que no sucede de una vez. He calculado cuánto tiempo Tifa ha trabajado allí y creo que puedo determinar cuándo sería ... "

"Lo entendemos", dijo Tsume habiendo perdido rápidamente el interés, "encontraste una ardilla que quieres perseguir. No dejes que te detengamos.

Karin sonrió ante la analogía antes de irse a visitar el bar Seventh Heaven que poseía Ibara. Los dos kunoichi que permanecieron permanecieron en silencio mientras viajaban en la misma dirección. Al llegar al final de su paciencia, Kushina dijo: "¿Me vas a ignorar todo el día?"

"Has estado tan silencioso como yo", señaló Tsume. "Considerando que me invitaste a ayudar con el pequeño experimento de Karin, diría que el énfasis está en ti para llenar el silencio".

Kushina hizo una mueca que mostró su molestia que creció cuando una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Tsume. "Mira", dijo la pelirroja que se detenía debido a que la calle estaba relativamente desierta proporcionando una oportunidad para resolver sus diferencias, "Sé que te sientes menospreciado porque sentiste que elegí la amistad de Mikoto sobre la tuya".

"Eso es porque lo hiciste", respondió Tsume rápidamente rodeando a la mujer cuando comenzó a aparecer un poco de la ira que sentía por haber sido dejada de lado a favor de los Uchiha.

Kushina respondió a esa ira cuando dijo acaloradamente: "Solo porque me hiciste. Podría haber ... "

" Te hice ", dijo Tsume alzando la voz también," Te dije que no confiaba en ella, y bajo y he aquí que tenía razón. Todo su clan resentía la aldea, al igual que ella.

Tsume encontró la calma que se apoderó de Kushina después de su declaración bastante sorprendente; especialmente debido a cómo ella sabía que Uzumaki tenía un temperamento tan feroz como el de ella. "¿Alguna vez pensaste que tal vez si más de nosotros nos acercáramos a ella o su clan que no hubieran querido rebelarse?

Tsume se burló antes de responder: "Esa es una calle de doble sentido. Tampoco pusieron mucho esfuerzo en cerrar la brecha. En cambio, fue más fácil para ellos planear una rebelión ".

Kushina suspiró, mientras reconocía el punto de Inuzuka con un movimiento de cabeza. Sin embargo, ella respondió diciendo: "Bueno, alguien tenía que ser el primero. Sé que hubo algunos en ambos lados que lo intentaron, pero debido a mi amistad con Miko, ella trató de detener la rebelión mientras equilibraba sus acciones con la lealtad a su clan. También se dejó enredar en la trama de Danzou para proteger a Naruto desde adentro. El único error que cometí fue no esforzarme más por explicar por qué sentía que era importante ser su amiga contigo y no luchar más para seguir siendo tuya. Pero tampoco estás exactamente sin ninguna culpa.

Tsume sostuvo la mirada de Kushina antes de decir, "Lo suficientemente justo", antes de alejarse.

"Qué", dijo Kushina sorprendida por la rapidez con que la Inuzuka parecía dispuesta a rendirse a su punto. Recordando cómo en el pasado los dos podían discutir hasta el punto de casi golpear, corrió para alcanzar a Tsume preguntando: "¿Desde cuándo te rindes?"

"No me voy a rendir", respondió Tsume cuando un poco de combatividad entró en su voz ante la sugerencia de que ella lo estaba, "Simplemente reconozco que tienes razón. Yo fui quien te dio el ultimátum y tú elegiste. Podría haber sido una traición para ti elegirla, especialmente considerando cómo descartaste mis preocupaciones. Que estaban bien por cierto. Pero, en la plenitud del tiempo resulta que eras el más justo de nosotros dos. Si no hubieras contactado con ella, quién sabe cómo habrían resultado las cosas. Probablemente aún hubiéramos aprendido sobre la rebelión a través de Itachi, pero podría no haberla salvado ".

Kushina parecía sorprendida por lo que sugería el Inuzuka. "¿Qué te hace pensar que la salvó?"

"Él apuñaló a una mujer no combativa en la espalda", respondió Tsume con confianza, "y extrañó su corazón. Dudo que haya sido solo él siendo descuidado. El Inuzuka sonrió mientras agregaba: "Cada vez que miraba a Itachi, todo lo que podía ver era su amor por esta aldea. Él fue el único Uchiha con el que trabajé que nunca me hizo sentir que necesitaba mirar a mi alrededor ".

Kushina no podía negar que la estimación de Tsume de Itachi era precisa, y supuso que podía ver por qué la había apuñalado. En parte porque ella se había puesto del lado del clan sobre la aldea, y probablemente pensó que Danzou querría mantener a un Uchiha cerca, especialmente uno con una conexión con Sasuke que pudiera explotar.

Sonando un poco nerviosa, Kushina les devolvió el tema y les preguntó: "¿Dónde nos deja eso entonces?"

Tsume se encogió de hombros antes de responder: "Lo descubriremos, ¿no?" A decir verdad, ya no estoy enojado. Simplemente no iba a dejar ir el asunto antes de hablar sobre nuestra historia. Teniendo en cuenta que primero fui su amante, como la nueva perra, era su responsabilidad asegurarse de que su ingreso a nuestra Familia no causara ningún problema ".

"Bueno, para ser justos, entrar no fue exactamente algo que había planeado", dijo Kushina dejando que una leve sonrisa adornara sus labios.

Tsume dio una sonrisa salvaje cuando dijo: "Por suerte para ti, Ino se aseguró de evaluar lo que tu unión haría con la Familia. Incluyendo correr por mí, ya que sabía que había algo de mala sangre potencial entre nosotros ".

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Dije que tenías tanto derecho como el resto de nosotros", respondió Tsume antes de dejar que su sonrisa salvaje se ensanchara mientras agregaba, "También podría haber mencionado cómo era evidente que probablemente no importaba lo que sintiéramos sobre te uniste porque era obvio que tu hijo te hizo una perra en celo ".

Kushina se rió mientras decía en broma: "Bueno, se necesita conocer uno".

"Ciertamente lo hace", dijo Tsume mientras el aroma que Kushina emitía debido a su anticipación de dar la bienvenida a su hijo a casa estaba haciendo que el coño de Inuzuka comenzara a humedecerse.

"Entonces, ¿qué nos dices que vayas y que mi Miel nos dé las jodidas que ambos deseamos?

"Creo que tendremos que hacer cola", respondió Tsume sintiendo que el miembro más nuevo de la familia junto con Ino y Mikoto estaban muy cerca de su compañero compartido.

"Oh, no me importa esperar", dijo Kushina con una sonrisa, "Necesito agradecerle adecuadamente a una chica traviesa primero de todos modos".

Naruto, después de regresar a Konoha y luego a Harishining para agarrar a Sasame, estaba sentado en el departamento que compartía con su madre mientras estaba perdido en el placer de ser el centro de la atención de tres hermosas mujeres. Tenía la intención de mostrarle a Sasame the Den, la mansión de Kiyomi y las aguas termales privadas de su familia después de enseñarle a usar el sello de teletransportación que había dejado en su apartamento. Sin embargo, había llegado a recorrer su departamento antes de que Sasame decidiera posponerlo a favor de actividades más placenteras. Se imaginó que las buenas vibraciones que había estado enviando a través de la red de sus amantes a través de sus marcas de zorro eran lo que había atraído a Ino, Sakura y Mikoto.

Las tres mujeres más jóvenes estaban arrodilladas sobre almohadas ante el sofá en el que él estaba sentado mientras pasaban la lengua de arriba abajo. Las tres mujeres todavía usaban sus tops, aunque se habían despojado de sus pantalones. Apartó la vista de la fascinante vista de las tres mujeres mirándolo con ojos llenos de lujuria mientras bañaban su polla en su saliva cuando notó que la puerta del apartamento se abría en silencio.

Mikoto también miró desde la silla en la que estaba sentada mientras se frotaba el coño mientras observaba el espectáculo y estaba a punto de recibir a Kushina y Tsume, pero no lo hizo, ya que la madre de Naruto se llevó un dedo a los labios. Mikoto sonrió mientras Kushina se acercaba lentamente a las tres mujeres y se arrodillaba a la derecha de Ino. La Yamanaka jadeó cuando la pelirroja alcanzó detrás de la rubia y comenzó a pasar los dedos de su mano izquierda sobre la raja de Ino. El Yamanaka miró hacia atrás para ver cuál de los recién llegados estaba provocando su coño solo para ser besada con la madre de Naruto.

Cuando el beso llegó a su fin, un delgado rastro de saliva conectó a las dos mujeres antes de romperse cuando Kushina dijo: "Bienvenido a casa, niña traviesa".

Ino sonrió antes de soltar un gemido sexy cuando Kushina empujó su dedo medio dentro de la rubia kunoichi. La pelirroja volvió a besar a la mujer que la había ayudado a superar sus reservas sobre convertirse en la amante de su hijo. Mientras sus lenguas se arremolinaban entre sí para el placer visual del hombre que ambos ahora compartían, Kushina maniobró a Ino sobre su espalda antes de acostarse sobre ella. Continuaron besándose mientras la mujer Uzumaki comenzó a desabotonarse la parte superior de Ino para exponer sus tetas encerradas en el sujetador. Kushina sonrió burlonamente contra los labios de Ino, ya que podía decir que era del tipo que se enganchó al frente, por lo que con un giro rápido se abrió para reventar y exponer los deliciosos senos de la rubia.

Tsume observó a Kushina comenzar a besar el cuello de Ino para comenzar a enrollar su lengua alrededor de uno de los pezones endurecidos de Yamanaka. La Inuzuka sonrió al imaginar la sorpresa que aparecería en la cara de la rubia cuando vio lo que había debajo del vestido de Kushina cuando se detuvieron en el dormitorio principal del Den antes de dirigirse al apartamento. Su mirada se movió de los dos kunoichi besándose acaloradamente al sofá para ver a Sasame y Sakura turnarse para tragar la masculinidad de Naruto. La sonrisa de los Inuzuka se transformó en una sonrisa debido a cómo la cara de Sasame adquirió una mirada de asombro cuando el médico de cabello rosado pudo ahogar al uzumaki hasta la base.

Consideró unirse a los dos, pero su mirada se movió hacia la única mujer sentada a un lado. Mikoto no notó su mirada mientras se enfocaba en Kushina e Ino mientras la pelirroja tomaba una posición entre los muslos de Yamanaka. Tsume se volvió cuando la lengua de Kushina comenzó a deslizarse contra los pliegues resbaladizos de la rubia, lo que la hizo gemir mientras sus manos se enterraban en los mechones carmesí de Uzumaki.

La mujer de cabello castaño comenzó a desnudarse mientras se movía hacia el Uchiha mientras se arreglaba el arranque mientras descansaba las rodillas sobre los brazos de la silla. Podía sentir la mirada de Naruto mirándola, así que lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. No estaba segura de si él sabía que lo estaba mirando discretamente, pero podía ver la aprobación en sus ojos, ya que probablemente percibía sus intenciones. Se enfocó en Mikoto, quien no había notado su acercamiento ya que estaba absorta en el espectáculo que sucedía antes que ella. Por lo tanto, la belleza de cabello negro jadeó sorprendida cuando Tsume arrastró sus uñas ligeramente sobre la piel expuesta de la pantorrilla de Mikoto. Los ojos oscuros de la mujer se encontraron con los de ella cuando Tsume se inclinó para darle a la mujer un tierno beso en los labios.

Ella se echó hacia atrás y sintió la necesidad de reírse ante la expresión de sorpresa que Mikoto tenía. Al explicarse a sí misma, la Inuzuka dijo: "No es ningún secreto que nunca me gustaste mucho. Algo siempre me advirtió acerca de confiar completamente en ti. Sin embargo, ese ya no parece ser el caso. Permítame darle la bienvenida como miembro de esta familia.

Se inclinó para besar a Mikoto nuevamente, y esta vez derramó toda la pasión que sentía no solo por Naruto, sino por la otra mujer a la que estaba obligada a atravesarlo. La Uchiha respondió de la misma manera cuando se encontró con la lengua del Inuzuka con la suya. Se enfrentaron ferozmente hasta que Tsume rompió el beso al agarrar la mano que Mikoto había estado usando para darse placer. La Inuzuka lo sostuvo ante ella y olisqueó el embriagador envío que cubría los dedos empapados y sintió que sus jugos comenzaban a gotear por sus muslos. Luego comenzó a lamer la crema de Uchiha de sus dedos hasta que ya no pudo encontrar ningún rastro de ella. Deseando más, se arrodilló ante la silla y enterró la cara entre los muslos extendidos de Mikoto.

Naruto observó complacido mientras Mikoto comenzaba a gemir de la lengua de Tsume explorando dentro de ella. Él gimió mientras enterraba su mano en el cabello rosado de Sakura mientras ella ansiosamente chupaba su polla. Comenzó a bombear sus caderas mientras alimentaba a Sakura con su polla mientras Sasame se subía al sofá para arrodillarse junto a él mientras lo empujaba en un beso.

Incluso cuando Naruto se besó con el Fuma-nin de cabello naranja, mantuvo un ojo en su madre e Ino. Observó a su madre ponerse de pie para pararse frente a la rubia kunoichi, que se puso de rodillas. Su madre levantó el dobladillo de su falda y los ojos de Ino se abrieron de par en par cuando vio el consolador naranja que llevaba la pelirroja unida a un arnés. Se desabrochó el chasquido de la tela que había sujetado el falo falso contra su muslo haciendo que sobresaliera de debajo de su vestido. Kushina sonrió mientras ahuecaba la mejilla de Yamanaka para guiar su boca hacia el juguete y dijo: "Quizás quieras que este juguete que hiciste de la polla de mi hijo sea agradable y húmedo, ya que planeo follarte hasta que no puedas ver bien" . "

Ino esbozó una sonrisa que mostró muchos dientes cuando dijo: "Veo que han decidido agregarlo a su línea de productos, porque estoy bastante segura de que el original todavía está en su mesita de noche".

Naruto se rió entre dientes haciendo que Sasame se alejara para preguntar: "¿De qué están hablando?"

El hombre rubio miró a su nuevo amante y explicó que sonaba un poco avergonzado: "Ino trajo un molde de mi basura a una tienda de sexo y tenía un juguete sexual personalizado".

Ino, habiendo comenzado a sacudirse el juguete de plástico, dejó que se le escapara de los labios cuando dijo: "¿Cómo puedes llamar a tu hermosa polla basura? Esta belleza podría estar generando un pequeño beneficio adicional para nosotros para ejecutar algunas operaciones fuera del libro o comprar cosas que necesitamos para el Den ".

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Dijo Naruto sonando sorprendido.

Ino se rió mientras decía: "Bueno, cuando los dueños de la tienda vieron el molde, podrían haber preguntado si lo agregarían a su línea de productos. Les dije que por un pequeño porcentaje de la ganancia podía ver que les permitía hacerlo. Incluso me dijeron que tenían el nombre perfecto para eso ".

"Lo llaman El Héroe", dijo Kushina mientras enviaba una mirada divertida a su hijo, "Parece que Kiyomi compró uno de los primeros lotes de producción ya que había bastantes cajas en la Guarida. Ahí es donde obtuve esta pequeña belleza ". La pelirroja puntuó su oración al comenzar a bombear sus caderas. Ella gimió desde la base del juguete frotándose en su montículo debido a la resistencia de los labios de la mujer rubia envueltos alrededor de él. Se quitó el vestido verde sobre la cabeza y se puso la camiseta blanca antes de comenzar a acariciarle las tetas.

Sasame notó que Naruto parecía un poco incómodo ante la idea de que una copia de su polla ahora se vendía como una ayuda matrimonial. Ella apartó la mirada de su madre, que estaba gimiendo mientras bombeaba el juguete naranja en la boca de Ino, hacia ella para decirle: "Voy a tener que recogerme uno de esos antes de regresar a casa".

Antes de que Naruto pudiera responder, Sakura dejó que su polla se soltara de sus labios para decir: "¿Mientras te conformas con una imitación cuando tienes algo real aquí?"

Sasame se rió mientras respondía burlonamente, "Tal vez porque no pensé que me ibas a dejar tener un turno". Sakura sonrió en respuesta y agitó al Fuma-nin hacia la torre de carne. La kunoichi de cabello naranja se maniobró para estar de espaldas a Naruto mientras se hundía en su polla y gemía por no partirse por la mitad hasta que todo estaba dentro de ella. Comenzó a moler lentamente su montículo hacia su amante mientras la recostaba contra su pecho y dejaba que su cabeza descansara sobre su hombro para que él pudiera ver cómo su madre ponía de pie a Ino y miraba al Yamanaka lejos de ella. La rubia Yamanaka gimió cuando Kushina insertó el doble de la polla de su hijo hasta la empuñadura. Sosteniendo los brazos de Ino detrás de ella, comenzó a bombear vigorosamente sus caderas haciendo que las tetas de kunoichi gimiendo se balancearan con cada empuje hacia adelante.

Sasame encontró la vista bastante hipnótica, por lo que fue sorprendida cuando de repente dejó escapar un gran gemido cuando Sakura se arrodilló en el suelo entre los dos amantes conectados y comenzó a chupar el clítoris de Fuma-nin. La estimulación adicional causó que Sasame buscara más, por lo que se inclinó hacia adelante para colocar sus manos sobre las rodillas de Naruto mientras comenzaba a levantar y bajar su coño sobre su eje. Naruto dejó escapar un gemido de placer por el cambio de las cosas de la mujer de cabello naranja, pero se intensificó cuando Sakura cambió de chupar el coño de Sasame a sus bolas.

Naruto estaba en el cielo mientras el coño de Sasame y la boca de Sakura continuaban complaciendo su virilidad. Su entusiasmo solo fue llevado a mayores alturas mientras veía a su madre continuar follando enérgicamente a Ino. Su mirada solo se apartó debido a los gritos de Mikoto adquiriendo una urgencia mucho mayor debido a que ella se acercaba al punto de no retorno. Observó mientras la Uchiha apretaba sus manos en puños dentro del cabello castaño de Tsume mientras gritaba: "Sí ... justo allí ... mierda ..." Los ojos de Mikoto crecieron al tamaño de platillos cuando soltó un grito desgarrador cuando Tsume presionó su lengua contra el botón de placer sobreexcitado de la mujer.

Ino lo siguió rápidamente cuando su madre vino con el Yamanaka, sus jugos caían por el interior de sus muslos mientras masticaba sus tetas mientras el coño de la rubia se sacudía alrededor de la polla de plástico. Las rodillas de Ino se debilitaron, por lo que se dejó caer sobre ellas, antes de caer hacia adelante para descansar la cabeza en el suelo. Sin embargo, Kushina no le dio un momento de respiro mientras seguía a la rubia y levantando las caderas de la mujer en el aire rápidamente comenzó a bombear el consolador dentro de ella nuevamente.

Volvió a mirar a Tsume para ver que la Inuzuka todavía estaba lamiendo la miel de la liberación de Mikoto que cubría sus muslos. Su mirada se desvió hacia el coño empapado de Inuzuka que ella estaba frotando en busca de alguna liberación propia. Queriendo ayudar, creó varios clones K que se separaron para entretener a sus otros amantes cuando comenzó a unir sus empujes hacia arriba con los hacia abajo de Sasame.

Dos de los clones se movieron hacia Mikoto y Tsume. La primera en alcanzarlos se agachó detrás de Tsume, lo que la hizo gritar mientras golpeaba su polla contra ella. El otro se puso de pie junto a Mikoto y le presentó su polla. La Uchiha comenzó a chupar perezosamente el clon mientras veía la cara de Tsume retorcerse de placer entre sus muslos.

Naruto comenzó a acariciar las tetas de Sasame mientras veía al clon final acercarse a su madre. El clon muy parecido al de Mikoto estaba a su lado y cruzó las manos detrás de la espalda. Su madre inmediatamente envolvió su boca alrededor de la polla de su clon, y comenzó a chuparla enérgicamente mientras golpeaba la versión de goma en el coño de Ino. Su amante rubia gimió cuando Kushina buscó entre sus muslos y comenzó a frotar su clítoris con dos dedos. Ino se puso rígida cuando soltó otro grito cuando un orgasmo devastó su cuerpo. Su madre sonrió lujuriosamente alrededor de la polla de su clon cuando dijo que lo soltó de sus labios, "Oh, mi niña traviesa, ¿acabas de volver?"

Ino simplemente jadeó en respuesta, por lo que su madre dijo mientras empujaba a la rubia contra su pecho: "Ahora no es el momento de descansar. Especialmente desde que Naruto ha visto conveniente crear un clon para unirse a nosotros ". Kushina volvió la cara de Ino hacia la ingle del clon y la bestia tuerta que sobresalía de ella.

La rubia kunoichi esbozó una sonrisa cansada mientras decía: "Mmmm, no te preocupes, todavía puedo darle lo que necesita mientras toma todo lo que puedas servir".

"Palabras valientes", dijo Kushina incluso cuando Ino se inclinó hacia adelante para comenzar a soplar el duplicado de su hijo. Observó que la cara de la copia adquiría una expresión de placer cuando Ino comenzó a gemir alrededor de su polla mientras ella comenzó a bombear el juguete dentro de ella. El clon se movió para pararse frente a ellos cuando comenzó a bombear sus caderas para follar la boca del Yamanaka con golpes cortos mientras Kushina continuaba bombeando la polla falsa mientras acariciaba las tetas de la rubia.

Naruto volvió a concentrarse en su situación cuando los gemidos de Sasame se hicieron más fuertes. Incapaz de sentir la boca de Sakura en sus bolas, pensó que su amante de cabello rosado había cambiado su enfoque hacia el coño de Fuma. Pero un momento después gimió cuando la cálida boca de Sakura volvió a chupar sus testículos llenos de esperma mientras sus manos recorrían el estómago de Sasame para unirse a las de él acariciando los senos de la mujer de cabello naranja. Descansando sus manos sobre las de él, entrelazó sus dedos con él mientras comenzaba a apretar las tetas del Fuma también.

Sasame echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando el ritmo de sus empujes hacia abajo comenzó a volverse errático. Sus gemidos se volvieron más salvajes cuando Naruto lo compensó aumentando la velocidad a la que perforaba su polla dentro de ella. "Sí," Sasame siseó al sentir que su interior se apretaba en preparación de la liberación sexual que sabía que se acercaba, "más ... estoy tan cerca ..."

Ella gritó cuando su visión se volvió blanca por su clímax, ya que con un ataque violento final, Naruto enterró su polla dentro de ella hasta que la cabeza se presionó contra su matriz y liberó a sus pequeños soldados para invadirla. Sasame, sintiendo el calor que entraba en su núcleo, se dejó llevar por la ola de éxtasis que la atravesó hasta que se sintió débil, así que se recostó contra su amante. Ella maulló suavemente mientras la lengua de Sakura trazaba la polla aún dura dentro de ella mientras recogía el semen que comenzaba a salir de ella.

Sintió que se movía de modo que estaba tendida en el sofá y gimió cuando le quitaron la polla a Naruto. Fue reemplazado rápidamente por la lengua de Sakura cuando la kunoichi se subió al sofá y enterró su rostro en el montículo de Sasame para beber la esencia combinada de Naruto y Fuma. Sakura gimió en el manguito de kunoichi de cabello anaranjado cuando Naruto se arrodilló detrás de ella en el sofá y enterró su polla dentro de su remojo quim. Ella bebió sedientamente mientras su compañero de equipo y amante la follaban enérgicamente para plantar su semilla dentro de ella también.

Los gemidos de Mikoto fueron interrumpidos cuando el clon que había estado jodiendo a Tsume se sacó de su coño y empujó su polla dentro de su boca. Rápidamente se puso a trabajar pasando la lengua alrededor mientras chupaba mientras bombeaba su polla a través de sus labios. Ella gimió alrededor de la paleta con sabor a Uzumaki e Inuzuka mientras su coño seguía temblando bajo el clon arrodillado detrás de ella debido a sus implacables empujes, así como a la lengua de Tsume mientras la mujer debajo de ella lamía su clítoris. Los gemidos de Mikoto volvieron a su volumen anterior cuando el clon se liberó de su boca y en un movimiento suave enterró su polla en el coño de la mujer que yacía debajo de ella.

Mikoto decidió devolverle el favor, así que bajó la boca hacia el coño de Tsume donde comenzó a lamer los labios inferiores envueltos alrededor de la polla deslizándose entre ellos. Tsume separó su boca de Mikoto en respuesta a un gemido, pero fue interrumpida y el clon que folló a la mujer de cabello negro se retiró para que el Inuzuka comenzara a chuparle la polla que ahora estaba cubierta de esencia de Uchiha.

Mikoto, sintiéndose vacía, comenzó a sacudir su trasero de manera atractiva mientras los segundos sin la polla del clon parecían extenderse para siempre. Como tal, casi llegó al clímax con anticipación cuando el clon agarró su trasero para estabilizarlo y empujar dentro de ella una vez más.

Resultó ser algo bueno que estaba a punto de soltar, ya que un momento después escuchó la voz de Naruto gritando: "Sí, chupa ... ¡mierda, me estoy yendo!"

Mikoto sacó su cabeza de entre los muslos de Tsume para bloquearla sobre su hombro cuando el clon que Ino había estado chupando dio un paso atrás y comenzó a apretar su polla. Un momento después roció las caras de Ino y Kushina y las lenguas extendidas con su semen. Un momento después estalló en humo haciendo que los otros Narutos en la habitación gimieran también. Mikoto, al sentir que su interior se bombeaba lleno de la semilla de su amante, explotó en un clímax poderoso que se hizo eco por Tsume. Escuchó un grito de placer similar pero amortiguado desde el sofá, por lo que asumió que Sakura también la estaba disfrutando por dentro cubierta con la espesa espesura de Naruto.

Ella dejó escapar un gemido débil cuando su clon se retiró antes de estallar en humo, pero casi de inmediato sintió la lengua de Tsume presionarse dentro de ella. Siguiendo su ejemplo, volvió su boca a la olla de miel de Inuzuka para beber el brebaje que combinaban Uzumaki e Inuzuka.

Kushina chasqueó los labios antes de lamer un poco de la semilla que cubría la mejilla de Ino. Ella sonrió alegremente mientras veía a Tsume y Mikoto continuar sesenta y nueve entre ellos mientras Naruto descansaba en el sofá viendo cómo su semen comenzaba a gotear del arrebato recién jodido de Sakura. Se puso de pie recogiendo a Ino junto con ella mientras continuaba bombeando su polla de plástico dentro de la rubia kunoichi. Miró a Naruto, quien al sentir sus ojos sobre él miró con satisfacción. "Cariño, ¿por qué tú y nuestros invitados no se refrescan, ya que no les dejaría oler a sudor y semen?" No queremos que se encuentren con Kurenai en ese estado. Su voz se tensó cuando Ino repentinamente llegó al clímax nuevamente y causó que el juguete ejerciera más presión contra su coño, ya que se hizo más difícil de mover debido al espasmo interno de la kunoichi.

Naruto asintió, mientras ayudaba a Sakura y Sasame a ponerse de pie para guiarlos a la ducha. Observó mientras su madre se llevaba a Ino a su habitación y se rió entre dientes cuando una expresión de preocupación apareció en el rostro complacido de su amante rubio y la posibilidad de quedarse solo con su madre se puso en ella. Vio como Tsume y Mikoto continuaban cenándose en los coños del otro enérgicamente, haciendo que su virilidad dejara de desinflarse. Algo que tanto Sakura como Sasame notaron cuando ambos lo alcanzaron. Uniendo sus manos a su alrededor, lo hicieron gemir cuando comenzaron a acariciarlo en conjunto. Envolviendo un brazo alrededor de cada kunoichi, los hizo moverse hacia la ducha ya que sintió que no estaría de más tratar de limpiarse incluso mientras continuaban ensuciándose.

Tenten se rió debido al estado casual de Ino mientras desayunaban juntos. La rubia parecía que estaba en sus últimas piernas incluso cuando Kushina se sentó a su lado luciendo vibrante y contenta. "Wow, Ino ... noche difícil".

"No tienes idea", respondió Ino preguntándose cómo se veía Kushina tan descansada teniendo en cuenta que cuando finalmente se desmayó de la sobrecarga de placer de ser el Yamanaka rellenando el sándwich Uzumaki, casi había pasado bastante después de la medianoche. Luego, como para avergonzar su falta de resistencia, Ino se había despertado y descubrió que la madre y el hijo todavía lo estaban haciendo después de lo que había asumido que tal vez había sido pocas horas de sueño.

Sakura se rió mientras decía: "Bueno, es agradable ver que el arrogante Ino se humilló un poco. Especialmente después de todo ese alarde que hiciste sobre cómo ibas a mostrarme desde Ayame y yo solo conseguimos que Shion se uniera a la Familia durante nuestro viaje a Wave ".

Ino arqueó una ceja mientras preguntaba: "Mi fracaso en mantener el ritmo de la resistencia de Dios de Naruto y Kushina no es lo mismo que solo ayudar a Naruto a seducir a uno de nuestros objetivos potenciales".

La Yamanaka dirigió una mirada divertida hacia Kushina mientras respondía al cumplido: "Eres demasiado amable, Chica nada. Duró más de lo que pensé que lo haría.

Ella sonrió cuando su mirada regresó a Sakura mientras continuaba, "Seamos sinceros Sakura, cuando se trata de meter a las mujeres en la cama de Naruto, eres una aficionada comparada conmigo"

Un poco de la vieja rivalidad entre los dos apareció cuando Sakura respondió: "Oh, sí, esa gran charla proveniente de alguien con el mismo historial que yo de tu último viaje, que fue cuando dijiste que me mostrarías cómo se hace. "

Ino mostró una amplia sonrisa cuando dijo: "¿Qué te hace pensar que he terminado?" Mientras marcaba sus puntos con los dedos, explicó: "Primero, no alardearía de cómo hice que Shion se uniera a la familia si fuera tú. Esta es una chica que básicamente dio a conocer su interés al ofrecerse a noquear al bebé de Naruto, ¿recuerdas? Es por una razón similar que no considero que Sasame sea un éxito de mi parte. Ella ya estaba totalmente metida en Naruto, así que todo lo que necesitaba hacer era escasear. Ahora, a quien considero un éxito futuro es a ese kunoichi Soifon ".

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Tenten preguntó con interés: "Por lo que escuché, ella está totalmente interesada en Yoruichi. Si me preguntas, de todos modos está más interesada en las mujeres que en los hombres. Sin mencionar si realmente trae algo a la mesa.

Ino negó con la cabeza y preguntó: "¿Y qué dirías si alguien te pregunta qué traes a la mesa, Tenten?" El arma que usaba kunoichi frunció el ceño y parecía herida como si creyera que Ino estaba señalando que no era miembro de un clan como algunos de los presentes. Sin embargo, Ino rápidamente la tranquilizó diciendo: "Realmente no creo que sea algo que debamos preguntarnos antes de contactar a alguien". El tsunami, por ejemplo, quizás habría sido algo que pasamos por alto si tuviéramos esa actitud. Pero sin ella, no estaríamos al tanto de las posibles intenciones siniestras de SIN hacia Wave. Tampoco estaríamos sentados en la mina de oro para conocer y explorar nobles que es la Mansión Whirling Tides. Sin mencionar que no habríamos asegurado el puerto de la Corporación Gato para incursionar en la Tierra del Agua. El valor de una persona para nuestra ambición no es necesariamente visible a primera vista. De hecho, podría ser justo decir que son algunas de las personas cuyo valor es el menos perceptible que han tenido los mayores efectos positivos en él ".

"Bien dicho", dijo Miya antes de tomar un sorbo de su té, "pero aún así creo que ves algo de valor allí, por lo que escuché que expusiste tu relación con Naruto junto con Kin y Yoruichi". Ese es un riesgo bastante grande para una recompensa potencialmente pequeña. ¿Y si ella reaccionó negativamente, o peor?

"Entonces, habría borrado su memoria y le habría hecho pensar que era un sueño", dijo Ino con calma, haciendo que algunas de las mujeres le enviaran miradas impresionadas.

"¿Usted puede hacer eso?" Sakura preguntó sorprendida.

"Te lo habría hecho si hubieras reaccionado mal cuando te mostré la verdad", dijo Ino con una sonrisa, ya que se sintió bien recordarle a Sakura que ella no era la única que había mejorado desde su combate en el Exámenes Chunin. "Pero ella actuó exactamente como sospechaba. Además, definitivamente le gustarían los hombres. Ino agregó la última parte con un gesto divertido mientras recordaba haber tocado la kunoichi mientras veía a Naruto follar a Yoruichi. "En cuanto a lo que podría ofrecer, bueno, para ser sincero, creo que será buena para el Bijuu".

"Huh", dijo Tenten con una mirada incrédula. "Me temo que me has perdido allí".

"Bueno, cuando piensas en ello, los Bijuu tienen que estar bastante asustados de que su vida pacífica actual llegue a su fin", respondió Ino rápidamente después de haber pensado mucho en el asunto.

"¿Qué vidas pacíficas?" Temari preguntó en un estado de incredulidad similar al de las otras mujeres: "Varias de ellas solo te ayudaron a ti y a Naruto a derrotar a esos bandidos. Sin mencionar todos los combates que hacen para proteger los Envíos de Nivel Oro ".

"Es cierto", dijo Ino asintiendo con la cabeza en el punto. "Pero eso tiene que ser un juego de niños en comparación con ser perseguido constantemente para alimentar algunos jinchuriki. Si lo piensas fuera de los que se han convertido en amantes de Naruto, los demás parecen bastante contentos de permanecer alejados de la humanidad ".

"No todos ellos", señaló Yakumo; "Kukaku está de fiesta casi todas las noches que está en el pueblo. Sin mencionar dormir alrededor.

Ino asintió, pero respondió: "Claro, pero ¿cuántas de esas personas con las que se ha acostado saben quién es realmente? ¿A cuántos de ellos se ha abierto? ¿Qué hay de Yoruichi? Levantó la mano para evitar los contadores que sabía hacia dónde se dirigía, así que explicó: "Realmente no puedes contarnos a ninguno de nosotros en la Familia. O si lo hace, debe tratarnos como un solo punto de aceptación ".

"¿Por qué?"

Kushina fue la que respondió a Tenten cuando dijo: "Porque todos nos hemos convertido en amantes de Naruto, y aunque todos somos individuos, hay ciertos rasgos que nos unen". Por un lado, todos podemos ser bastante tolerantes, después de que todos ustedes que se enteraron de que Naruto era el jinchuriki de Kiyomi no lo rechazaron. Después de haber sido un jinchuriki y alguien para quien el hecho de que yo fuera uno seguía siendo secreto, puedo decirte que es algo que temes casi todos los días. El día que se revelará su secreto y las personas que solían ser amigables con usted comienzan a mirarlo con miedo y odio. Solo terminé contando a dos personas de mi carga, Mikoto y Minato ".

Ino se hizo cargo diciendo: "Exactamente. Naruto no está interesado en nosotros solo por nuestra apariencia. Son nuestras personalidades las que lo atraen, y una cosa que todas nuestras personalidades tienen en común es que no lo rechazamos cuando su secreto se convirtió en conocimiento común. O, para aquellos que vinieron después de que se reveló, mostramos una capacidad similar para aceptar a otros que podrían sufrir de la misma manera que él ".

Sakura llegó a comprender el punto que Ino estaba diciendo, "Entonces, lo que estás diciendo es que Soifon representa a alguien a quien Yoruichi podría hablar sobre ser un Bijuu que todavía no es necesariamente parte de la Familia".

"Precisamente", dijo la rubia, "ya ha demostrado que puede guardar un secreto que podría no haber proyectado exactamente a Yoruichi con una luz positiva en sus ojos. Sin embargo, en lugar de reaccionar con dureza, se volvió inquisitiva y parece que realmente quiere entenderla como persona. Solo necesitaba que le quitaran las anteojeras que llevaba puestas.

"Está bien, entiendo eso. Pero, ¿no se vuelve discutible si termina durmiendo con Naruto antes de que Yoruichi se sienta lo suficientemente cómoda como para revelar su secreto?

Ino se encogió de hombros mientras respondía a la pregunta del Jefe del Clan Kurama, "Eso es cierto, pero Yoruichi ya ha comenzado a abrirse a ella. Ella ya no ve la presencia de Soifon como una molestia. Creo que si tengo razón, si ve que Naruto podría agregarla a la Familia, se moverá para revelar su secreto primero. Con el fin de ver por sí misma que hay personas no vinculadas a Naruto que la aceptarán y probar sus propios instintos sobre a quién revelar su secreto se puede confiar ".

"Creo que es algo maravilloso lo que estás haciendo, Ino", dijo Kushina con una cálida sonrisa.

"Probablemente estés emocionado ante la perspectiva de que otra mujer salte a la cama de tu hijo", dijo Ino con una sonrisa burlona.

"Bueno, habiendo sido una de las mujeres atrapadas en tus pequeñas parcelas para convertirte en una de mis amantes de Honey, también puedo hablar sabiendo lo contenta que estoy de que hayas actuado en mi nombre". Kushina inclinó su rostro hacia la rubia mientras agregaba seductoramente: "Además, me he acostumbrado a escucharte decir también mi nombre con placer. Un regalo que nunca hubiera conocido de no ser por tus esfuerzos. La otra mujer observó a las dos mujeres besándose antes de que se vieran obligadas a separarse cuando una presencia comenzó a llegar al comedor.

Como tal, la sala se llenó de una conversación diferente cuando Kurenai abrió la puerta vestida con pantalones cortos ajustados y un sujetador deportivo. Todos los presentes notaron cómo Kurenai parecía estar volviendo a la forma más relajada de vestir que habían adoptado, dejándolos preguntándose qué tan pronto sería antes de que ella se diera cuenta por qué no les importaba que Naruto los viera con varios atuendos escasos. Muchos subieron sus horarios personales para el evento cuando Kurenai preguntó con un ligero aire de decepción: "¿No, Naruto esta mañana?"

"Mi miel está descansando ya que se había acostado tarde", dijo Kushina con una sonrisa de satisfacción al recordar haber hecho el amor hasta unas horas antes del amanecer y luego reanudarlo poco antes de salir de la cama para el desayuno. Sospechaba que la única razón por la que había querido dormir era porque necesitaba reunirse con Tayuya más tarde, ya que lo había contactado usando un pájaro mensajero. Ella sabía que él había estado preocupado por sus extraños medios de llegar a él. La carta había sido bastante vaga, así como si el pelirrojo hubiera sospechado que sería interceptada, pero le había pedido que trajera el pergamino que ella había liberado del Daimyo de Yugakure.

"Oh", dijo Kurenai arrodillándose en la mesa con los demás, "Entonces, ¿de qué estaban hablando todos?"

"Oh, solo acerca de cómo Daimyo Haruna se ha ofrecido para organizar una cumbre potencial para un país menor que el Daimyo de Bird Country ha pedido", dijo Ino, sugiriendo a Anko que le pidiera a Haruna que lo hiciera cuando los esfuerzos de Toki para formar una alianza con el Los líderes de sus vecinos vecinos menores habían llegado a sus oídos. La razón por la que Ino lo hizo fue para ayudar a corregir el error que vio que Sakura y Ayame habían cometido al compartir demasiado, demasiado rápido. No culpó a los dos, ya que sabía que había nacido de su extrema felicidad por ser amantes de Naruto, pero sentía que eso también hacía que fuera fácil olvidar que, en realidad, la mayoría de las personas verían que les pasaba algo por estar dispuestos a compartir él. Por eso Ino esperaba que Toki aceptara la invitación para usar el castillo de Haruna como lugar para las negociaciones. Si ella lo hizo,

Sin embargo, eso todavía era un gran problema, como Kurenai señaló: "No me haría ilusiones. Es una posibilidad remota que suficientes líderes menores de la aldea estén dispuestos a ir. Sin mencionar que podría molestar a Iwagakure, ya que estoy seguro de que uno de los temas de los que se hablaría es cómo estaban detrás de gran parte del caos a lo largo de la frontera occidental. Tal conferencia podría convertirse en un objetivo demasiado tentador para dejarla pasar ".

"Lo sé", dijo Ino, "pero, la alternativa es vivir con miedo de que Iwa pueda atacarlos y que no tengan a dónde recurrir. Estoy seguro de que algunos líderes lo reconocerán como una buena idea formar una alianza contra la agresión de Iwagakure ".

Kurenai inclinó su cabeza hacia el punto de Ino, causando que la rubia agregue mentalmente: "Además, podría darle a Naruto otra oportunidad de agregar algunos Daimyo a nuestra familia. Estoy seguro de que tenerlo vigilando tal conferencia podría ser de gran ayuda para que algunos de los líderes más asustadizos asistan ". Ino casi se sintió reír como un villano en una película en la que Koyuki protagonizaría, pero se abstuvo debido a la presencia de Kurenai. Observó a la mujer comer y se preguntó si debería darle a la mujer el empujón necesario para que se lanzara. Pero tomando lo que la mujer de cabello oscuro se había puesto para el desayuno, decidió concentrar sus energías en objetivos más difíciles para demostrar a los demás que cuando se trataba de ayudar a Naruto a capturar los corazones de las mujeres para avanzar en su ambición, ella no tenía igual.

Un Naruto cubierto estaba sentado afuera de la oficina de Tayuya esperando su cita mientras el silencio se hacía añicos cuando su demonio gritaba. "No me importa una mierda lo que él te dijo. Esos hijos del País de la Tierra firmaron un pacto con Koyuki de que le permitirían filmar una película de su elección dentro de sus fronteras para evitar que se cortaran los recursos de Spring. Le dices a ese gilipollas gordo y estúpido de un Daimyo que se acerca el momento de pagar, así que será mejor que dejes de enviarte de regreso después de una maldita excusa o voy a meterte personalmente mi próxima respuesta hasta el fondo que los hijos de tus hijos caminarán divertidos ".

"Mira Tayuya, solo soy el mensajero ..."

"Solo el jodido mensajero al que le estamos pagando un montón de dinero para terminar estas negociaciones abandonadas por Dios", dijo Tayuya enojado.

"Bueno, tal vez si no insultaste personalmente al hijo del Daimyo, podrías manejarlo tú mismo".

"El hijo de puta tuvo suerte de que simplemente lo reduje a lágrimas después de que se negó a aceptar un no por respuesta y pensó que podía agarrar mi trasero", respondió el pelirrojo ardiente. "Cuando lo contratamos para reanudar las negociaciones, me aseguró que no sería un problema, especialmente porque ya tenemos un jodido tratado con estos imbéciles".

"No están tratando de retirarse del acuerdo", respondió el negociador, "Simplemente están diciendo que ahora no es un buen momento". The Leaf, Kumo y Sand están a punto de tener sus primeros exámenes de Chunin en poco más de un año, lo que significa que es probable que una gran cantidad de nuevos Chunin llenen las tres filas de la Aldea Shinobi. Eso está poniendo nervioso a Earth Country y es probable que no quieran un equipo de filmación con vínculos con la Tierra del Fuego dentro de sus fronteras inmediatamente después en caso de que estallen las hostilidades ".

"Aquí está la cosa," dijo Tayuya tomando asiento detrás de su escritorio, "No me importa. Koyuki está en mi trasero por lograr que el Daimyo de la Tierra honre su acuerdo, y por eso estoy tomando el tuyo. Le dices a esa mierda que si él no me da una jodida cita sobre cuándo podemos comenzar a filmar esta película, encontrará que su estúpido trasero está separado de los recursos de Spring. Veamos cuán jodidamente confiado se siente acerca de llevar a cabo acciones que podrían comenzar una guerra mientras le cuesta mantener las luces encendidas. Si quieres, incluso redactaré la maldita carta para ti.

"No, gracias", respondió el hombre secamente, "Mi trabajo ya es bastante difícil sin tener que calmar su ego después de leer lo que estoy seguro sería un mensaje cargado de insulto tuyo. ¿Si me disculpas?

"No dejes que la puerta te golpee al salir", respondió Tayuya mirando hacia abajo mientras comenzaba a releer la carta que Daimyo de la Tierra había enviado negándose a especificar una fecha para que la próxima película de Princess Gale comenzara a rodarse. La demora estaba poniendo nerviosos a algunos de los otros patrocinadores financieros, haciéndolos comenzar a enviar llamadas a los escritores para que reescribieran el guión para que se ajuste a diferentes lugares de rodaje. Uno de los peores momentos en que alguien había reescrito la historia de Shiho para que tuviera lugar en la luna sin molestarse en responder cómo era posible respirar. No sería devastador si los otros patrocinadores financieros se retiraran, pero dañaría la imagen de la próxima película y si Tayuya hubiera aprendido una cosa es que esa imagen lo era todo para muchas personas en el mundo del espectáculo.

Desmenuzando la carta, la arrojó a la basura mientras prometía que algún día patearía el trasero del Daimyo por hacerle las cosas tan difíciles. Su ira se desvaneció cuando Naruto dijo: "¿Día difícil?"

¿Estás jodidamente sordo? Eso debería haber sido evidente por todos los gritos.

"Bueno, tal vez pueda ..."

"¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?"

Naruto frunció el ceño al ver que Tayuya lo cortaba rápidamente. Él asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "No estoy seguro de por qué querías que te trajera este pergamino".

"Tengo una línea sobre alguien que puede ayudarme a traducirlo", dijo Tayuya al notar el gesto de la cara de Naruto confundido. Sabía que se estaba arriesgando al no alertarlo de lo que había planeado, pero no podía arriesgarse a que alguien la notara desaparecida o que Naruto apareciera repentinamente en su oficina. Había sido la razón por la que lo había contactado a través de un pájaro mensajero para traer el pergamino que había tomado de Yugakure.

Ella respiró un poco más fácil cuando la confusión desapareció de la cara de Naruto y él buscó en la habitación el dispositivo de escucha que había sido colocado en la habitación. Ella asintió con la cabeza hacia la lámpara de su escritorio, lo que hizo que él asintiera con la cabeza al entender: "Eso es bueno porque todavía no hemos tenido suerte. Estoy bastante ansioso por descubrir qué contiene y por qué el Hot Spring Daimyo lo mantuvo tan estrechamente protegido ".

Tayuya casi quería saltar sobre él en ese mismo momento, ya que completó perfectamente todos los detalles importantes para la persona que escuchaba en el otro extremo. Consideró hacer exactamente eso para darle al espía algo tentador para escuchar, pero pensó que podría esperar más tarde. Sonriendo, rodeó el escritorio y dijo: "Eso puede esperar hasta la mañana. Por ahora ha pasado un tiempo desde que hemos sido libres de estar juntos ". Ella le quitó el pergamino y regresó a su escritorio para encerrarlo en su interior, diciendo: "Pero primero déjame guardar esto para que podamos concentrarnos en algo un poco más apremiante".

Tayuya sonrió cuando pudo imaginar a la persona que la había estado espiando y escuchando a escondidas sus reuniones en su oficina prácticamente salivando por estar tan cerca de lo que sospechaba que era la razón por la que la estaban observando. Segura de que el espía no dejaría pasar la oportunidad, siguió a Naruto fuera de la oficina. Su amante al darse cuenta de que estaban solos en el área de recepción creó un clon para mantener las pestañas en el pergamino que silenciosamente se deslizó en la oficina antes de que Tayuya lo cerrara.

Era bastante después de la medianoche cuando el clon notó el suave sonido de un cerrojo al abrirse. El clon le dio crédito a la persona ya que la manija de la puerta no se movió ni una pulgada cuando su cerradura fue derrotada. El mango comenzó a girar cuando el clon se escondió en la oscura oficina esperando a la persona que estaba segura de que Tayuya la estaba espiando para entrar en la habitación. Escondido en un rincón, se agachó cuando la puerta se abrió y se dio cuenta de que el espía había estado allí antes mientras se movía hacia el escritorio sin temor a tropezar sugiriendo que conocía el diseño de la habitación.

El clon observó la apariencia de la espía al darse cuenta de que llevaba una prenda ajustada con un chaleco bordado. En la oscuridad, era difícil distinguir el color, pero estaba seguro de que era un tono azul, junto con marcas amarillas que recorrían los lados y cubrían el chaleco. También tenía cintas amarillas en el pelo que unían los mechones de su cabello castaño oscuro.

La mujer se movió silenciosamente hacia el escritorio mientras el clon viajaba a lo largo de la pared para bloquear la puerta por la que había entrado y evitar su escape. Oyó que la cerradura del escritorio de Tayuya se abría antes de que la mujer abriera el cajón. Estaba a punto de alcanzar el pergamino cuando el clon estaba encendiendo la luz a través del interruptor al lado de la puerta mientras decía: "No creo que ..."

La mujer, en lugar de reaccionar con sorpresa o congelación, inmediatamente rodó sobre el escritorio hacia el clon. Entonces todo lo que vio el clon fueron pies cuando ella arremetió con una patada que repentinamente pareció golpear cientos de veces causando que saliera volando por la puerta antes de estallar en humo.

El aspirante a ladrón giró para quitar el pergamino del escritorio incluso cuando apareció un destello rojo detrás de ella. Antes de que pudiera registrar la nueva amenaza, un puño chocó con su mandíbula, lo que la hizo caer de espaldas contra la pared antes de desplomarse.

Tayuya sonrió cuando reconoció al jefe de seguridad del estudio y la mujer que sospechaba estaba demasiado interesada en su negocio. Cuando se dio cuenta de que su oficina había sido molestada, había considerado usar un genjutsu para revelar al culpable, pero no lo había hecho por si la mujer tenía aliados que podrían haberla sacado y les habría revelado sus habilidades de shinobi. Algo que no parecía ser el caso cuando Naruto informó lo que notaron sus otros clones que observaban el área cuando dijo: "No parece que haya nadie aquí para respaldarla". ¿Alguna idea de quién es ella?

"En realidad no, ella ha estado actuando como la jefa de seguridad del estudio", respondió la pelirroja, "pero dudo que ese sea su verdadero nombre". Tayuya notó que los ojos de la mujer comenzaban a agitarse antes de abrirse de golpe. Estaba a punto de entrar en acción, pero Tayuya silbó lanzando un genjutsu rápido que hizo que el cuerpo de su oponente se congelara. Dándole una sonrisa a la mujer, se dejó caer de espaldas frente a ella y repitiendo una queja que la mujer había formulado contra ella varias veces, dijo: "Realmente voy a necesitar ver tu pase. No podemos ser demasiado cuidadosos acerca de a quién dejamos entrar en el lote de estudio ahora, ¿verdad? La mujer de ojos marrones simplemente la fulminó con la mirada y causó que Tayuya se pusiera de pie y dijo: "Mira, de una forma u otra me vas a decir lo que quiero saber. Entonces, comencemos con algo simple. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"¡Vete al infierno!"

"Lo siento, ya estuve allí una vez y no tengo planes de volver". Tayuya miró por encima del hombro y sonrió antes de volverse para agregar, "Especialmente no después de que me hayan enseñado cómo se siente el cielo. ¿Por qué no te muestro un vistazo? Estoy seguro de que eso hará que te funcione la lengua.

Capítulo siguiente: Territorios en expansión: Yugakure Parte II


	67. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 67

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío. Además, esta historia es una ficción de limón, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan. Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora. Gracias.

Capítulo 67: Territorios en expansión: Yugakure Parte II

"Wakey, wakey bitch".

El Espía que había irrumpido en la oficina de Tayuya había estado despierto durante varios minutos, por lo que casi esperaba que le siguiera una bofetada, pero se mantuvo relajada en orden con un poco de esperanza para reflexionar sobre su situación. Maldijo que la atraparan porque había estado demasiado ansiosa por tratar de recuperar el pergamino de Tayuya para explorar adecuadamente la oficina de la mujer. Pero, después de meses de no escuchar nada de valor, ya que la pelirroja se había centrado casi exclusivamente en la próxima película de Princess Gale, había sido demasiado difícil no actuar y perder su oportunidad. Pero debido a ese apuro, ahora estaba atada a una silla y estaba segura de que estaba a punto de ser torturada para obtener información sobre de dónde venía y quién la envió.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, en lugar de ser abofeteada, un peso cálido se apoderó de su regazo mientras los brazos se envolvían con cuidado alrededor de su cuello. "Sé que estás despierto", dijo la voz de Tayuya sin la misma dureza que antes, "Esto realmente no tiene que ser una experiencia desagradable". La espía se sorprendió por la suavidad de ella, sería la voz del interrogador, así que abrió los ojos.

Tayuya le dedicó una sonrisa, que se hizo más amplia cuando la mirada de la mujer de cabello castaño bajó de su rostro y se dio cuenta de que estaba sentada en su regazo completamente desnuda. Los ojos de su cautivo se abrieron por un momento antes de encontrarse con los ojos de la pelirroja con una mirada. "¿Es esta la parte en la que amenazas con violarme si no coopero? Es curioso, creo que era un trabajo para el hombre que te acompañaba.

"Oh, no, no, no", dijo Tayuya sonando burlonamente horrorizado, "Ese no es nuestro estilo. Además, si te vamos a violar, ¿no estarías desnudo también? Se inclinó hacia su cautivo mientras susurraba guturalmente en su oído, "Sin mencionar que no sería una tortura si él se saliera con la suya". Su cautivo se burló causando que el antiguo Sound-nin se alejara para decir: "Oh, no me malinterpretes. Sé que incluso si se siente bien, siempre y cuando esté en contra de tu voluntad, será una violación. Pero, por eso vamos a jugar este pequeño juego ". Tayuya se levantó del regazo de la mujer, causando que su cautivo observara su entorno por primera vez. La mujer atada obviamente estaba sorprendida de encontrarse en una habitación grande y espaciosa con muebles caros.

Su mirada vio un tocador con un espejo que, desde el ángulo, pudo ver una ventana detrás de ella. El espía que esperaba haber sido trasladado a la mansión de Koyuki en Fire Country, donde se quedó mientras filmaba películas en el estudio, se sorprendió al ver un entorno urbano reflejado en él. La mujer le devolvió la mirada a Tayuya cuando la pelirroja que notó la sorpresa apenas expresada de su cautivo dijo: "Muy bien, ya no estás en Fire Country. Estás en la capital de Spring Country.

"¿Cuánto tiempo he estado fuera?"

"Realmente no sabes cómo funciona esta mierda de interrogación, ¿verdad?" Tayuya preguntó divertido. "En general, a la persona atada a la silla se le hacen las preguntas".

"Por lo general, imagino que también sería la persona atada a la silla que está desnuda", replicó el espía causando que una mujer detrás de Tayuya se riera.

"Ella te tiene allí", dijo una Maki igualmente desnuda haciendo que el espía notara su presencia por primera vez. Los ojos de la mujer viajaron a la gran cama donde estaba la kunoichi recientemente revelada. Era una cama con dosel que tenía una sábana translúcida que, debido a la luz en una mesita de noche opuesta a la ubicación de la mujer, causaba que apareciera una sombra. Desde la sombra, fue capaz de decir que había un tercer ocupante de la habitación, y supuso que por la construcción pertenecía al hombre que había aparecido con Tayuya cuando la emboscaron.

Su mirada se posó en la pelirroja cuando dijo: "Te diré qué. Si confirma mi suposición acerca de dónde es usted, le diré cuánto tiempo ha estado inconsciente.

El espía simplemente se encontró con la mirada de Tayuya con una mirada en blanco mientras la pelirroja la rodeaba. "Está bien", respondió Tayuya encogiéndose de hombros cuando no hubo respuesta, "Maki, ¿por qué no empiezas las cosas? ¿Por qué le explico las cosas a nuestro invitado?"

El espía notó cómo apareció una amplia sonrisa en el rostro de la otra mujer cuando respondió: "Pensé que nunca preguntarías".

La mujer observó a Maki subirse a la cama haciendo que su sombra se proyectara en la sábana mientras se arrastraba hacia el hombre sentado que dijo: "Um, Maki ... no estoy segura de lo cómoda que estoy con este plan".

El hombre dejó escapar un gemido, aunque un momento después la cara de Maki bajó a su ingle y su sombra se fundió con la de él. Permaneció inmóvil mientras los ruidos sordos se elevaban detrás de la cortina de seda, antes de que la cabeza de Maki comenzara a deslizarse hacia arriba y hacia abajo en su regazo.

Tayuya sonrió cuando Maki se alejó con un fuerte estallido para revelar el domador de kunoichi orgulloso y erecto que había atrapado a muchos kunoichi tercos. Se dio cuenta de cómo los ojos de la mujer cautiva se volvieron un poco más grandes mientras lo evaluaba ella misma. Maki hizo que Tayuya se riera mientras decía: "Al menos una parte de ti parece callada, junto con eso. Solo recuéstate y relájate, porque ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que te tuve para mí sola que no me importaría si la totalidad de Suna estuviera fuera de esa cortina mirando.

Tayuya observó mientras el espía guardaba la información de que la otra mujer podría ser residente de Suna. Ella sabía que estaba jugando un juego bastante peligroso; como si se le fuera de las manos, Naruto no tomaría a la mujer contra su voluntad ni la mataría para eliminarla. Además, considerando el hecho de que estaba completamente segura de que su cautivo era de Yugakure, un lugar conocido por vender los secretos de otros, sabía que lo que el espía estaba aprendiendo podría exponer a la Familia.

Sin embargo, Tayuya estaba convencida de que si bien su cautivo podría haber estado trabajando para el Daimyo de Hot-Water Country, podría haber tenido un ángulo propio para asegurar el pergamino. Ella creía esto debido a cómo parecía que la mujer estaba trabajando sola, ya que mientras había estado inconsciente durante varias horas, habían buscado en su apartamento sin encontrar ninguna señal de que alguien más había estado allí. Sin mencionar cómo el espía había mantenido a todos a distancia mientras asumía sus deberes como jefa de seguridad del estudio. Como tal, Tayuya creía que, al igual que Taki, aparentemente se le había asignado una misión a largo plazo para encontrar y tratar con Kanji ella sola. A su cautivo se le había asignado una misión similar para encontrar y recoger el pergamino. Sin embargo, creía que la mujer tenía su propio ángulo simplemente porque, por lo que Tayuya podía decir, la mujer no había tratado de contactar a nadie acerca de su éxito en localizarlo. La razón podría ser que simplemente no quería informar tanto sin verlo, pero considerando cómo el espía debería haberse dado cuenta de que Tayuya estaba operando como parte de una organización más grande debido a la aparición de Naruto con ella, la falta de la cautela parecía sospechosa. Después de todo, podía imaginar fácilmente que Daimyo Bora estaría bastante interesado en saber que otro grupo también estaba interesado en lo que había en el pergamino.

Se concentró en el asunto que tenía entre manos y le pareció divertido ver cómo el espía desviaba la vista de la cortina cuando sus mejillas comenzaron a colorearse. De vez en cuando miraba hacia arriba cada vez que un fuerte gemido escapó de Naruto mientras Maki continuaba chupando su polla. Pero al darse cuenta de que Tayuya la observaba, se sorprendió a sí misma mirando, así que rápidamente se alejó.

Caminando detrás de la silla, sintió que su propio coño se humedecía por el espectáculo cuando Naruto se recostó sobre su espalda y aparentemente se olvidó de la audiencia, así que comenzó a perderse en sentirse bien, provocando su deseo de hacer que sus amantes se sintieran tan bien como para tomar. sobre incitarlo a decir: "Maki, déjame probarte".

La Suna Jounin y miembro de su consejo de shinobi rápidamente se dio la vuelta para que ella estuviera acostada encima de él con su coño frente a él. Ella dejó escapar un fuerte gemido cuando Naruto inmediatamente se levantó para sujetarle la boca y comenzó a lamer sus labios exteriores antes de hundir su lengua dentro.

El acto hizo que el espía volviera a mirar hacia arriba y ella se movió incómoda. Tayuya sonrió, ya que imaginó que el cuerpo de la kunoichi comenzaba a reaccionar ante la vista y los sonidos que llenaban la habitación. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la mujer, susurró roncamente en su oído, "Así que para aclararlo. Sé que eres una kunoichi de Yugakure, y sé que tuviste la tarea de recuperar el pergamino que yo también ayudé. Pero, creo que realmente no tienes idea de lo que hay en él, y eres bastante curioso ". La mujer desvió la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Tayuya lo mejor que pudo para que la pelirroja agregara: "Puedo decírtelo". Rápidamente registró el deseo de saber que apareció en los ojos de la mujer antes de que desapareciera. Sin embargo, el destello rápido fue suficiente para confirmarle que el deseo de conocimiento de su cautivo no nació del beneficio personal. Pero, probablemente un deseo de saber exactamente por qué Bora lo quería tanto, y si era algo que pudiera usar contra él. Desde su propio tiempo como exploradora de talentos de Naruto, así como algunas ideas obtenidas de la visita de Konan, sospechaba que la mujer era una de las kunoichi que no estaba satisfecha con el camino actual de Yugakure. Sin embargo, la mujer miró hacia otro lado y se negó a morder el tentador bocado que le habían dado, por lo que Tayuya suspiró antes de decir: "Parece que hacemos esto de la manera difícil". Al acercarse a la silla para bloquear temporalmente las sombras de la pareja gimiendo en la cama mientras continuaban complaciéndose oralmente, agregó, "Bueno, eso es difícil para ti. Para Maki y para mí será extremadamente placentero. Ahora, como sin duda ya puede determinar, su chakra ha sido sellado y ha sido atado a esa silla. Oh, y en caso de que tengas algunas ideas divertidas sobre cómo romperlo mientras estoy distraído. Solo sé que los paños que te atan están hechos especialmente en Suna y son ... "

Un "Oh, joder" interrumpió a Tayuya haciéndola mirar hacia atrás y ver que Maki se había empalado en el palo de placer de Naruto y ahora estaba felizmente rebotando encima de él. Ella lo observó por un momento y dejó que su mano se deslizara entre sus piernas para darle a su coño un rápido roce mientras su coño le recordaba que también quería estar lleno de carne de Uzumaki. Apartó los ojos y se enfocó en su prisionero que también estaba mirando a la kunoichi Suna levantarse y bajarse sobre la polla enterrada dentro de ella.

Tayuya continuó frotando su arranque mientras el espía parecía haberse olvidado de su presencia por el momento, pero cuando recordó que sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock al ver a la pelirroja frotando audazmente su coño babeante. Retomando desde donde había sido interrumpida, continuó con un sentido de urgencia: "De todos modos, esas ataduras se harán más y más apretadas cuanto más luches, así que recomendaría no luchar demasiado. Aunque, sospecho que es de esperar un pequeño retorcimiento. Quédate aquí y volveré para ver si estás dispuesto a hablar. Hmm, digamos dentro de una hora, ¿de acuerdo?

Con eso, Tayuya se alejó hasta el borde de la cama y se arrastró para proyectar su sombra sobre la cortina. Moviéndose hacia la cara de Naruto, ella bajó su boca hacia la de él y comenzó a besarlo hambriento mientras Maki continuaba rebotando en su polla mientras él acariciaba y acariciaba sus senos. Ya olvidándose de su cautivo, ella se apartó para mirar la cara de su amante, lo que mostró el placer que sentía al estar enterrado dentro de Maki y queriendo contribuir a eso, se movió hacia su pecho para comenzar a pasarle la lengua por los pezones. Al escucharlo gemir, ella llevó su mano entre sus piernas, ya que era música para sus oídos. Sin embargo, pronto su mano no fue suficiente, así que se sentó a horcajadas sobre su rostro e inmediatamente sintió que él comenzaba a besar sus labios inferiores para beber su amor, cariño.

Tayuya se inclinó hacia adelante para poder abrazar el cuello de Maki y besarla. Los dos kunoichi gimieron en la boca del otro mientras su mitad de Naruto continuaba complaciendo sus coños. Maki finalmente se separó debido a que se acercaba al orgasmo, lo que la hizo arquearse hacia atrás y agarrar las rodillas de Naruto cuando comenzó a apretarse contra él. También sirvió para liberar sus tetas de sus manos, que buscaron las de Tayuya en su lugar mientras ella se inclinaba hacia adelante para sujetar su boca al pecho de Suna-nin. Moviendo su lengua sobre el pezón de la mujer, usó su otra mano para pellizcar y burlarse de la otra hasta que Maki repentinamente dejó escapar un fuerte grito mientras alertaba a todos, "¡Oh sí ... joder sí ... me estoy yendo!"

Tayuya se echó hacia atrás y observó a Maki temblar mientras su orgasmo la golpeaba. Naruto repentinamente apretando más sus pechos le hizo saber a la pelirroja que el Suna-nin también estaba recibiendo un útero lleno de su semilla. Maki retrocedió mientras recuperaba el aliento; La acción causó que la polla de Naruto se soltara y golpeara a Tayuya, lo que la roció con los últimos chorros de esperma. Se inclinó hacia delante para limpiarlo antes de darle una vuelta, pero Naruto tuvo otras ideas cuando la empujó hacia adelante y se deslizó por debajo de ella.

A Tayuya no le importó, ya que se llenó rápidamente con él una vez que se puso de rodillas detrás de ella. Se echó hacia atrás para encontrarse con sus embestidas y gimió ruidosamente para beneficio de su cautivo. Pero, al ver que la semilla de Naruto goteaba de los labios inferiores recién follados de Maki, no podía negarse a sí misma el sabor del elixir que se había creado a partir de las esencias de los dos, así que empujó al Suna-nin hacia su boca para follar su coño con la lengua. Se permitió perderse en el placer mientras dejaba que los gritos de Maki reemplazaran los suyos mientras bebía la semilla que Naruto había depositado en su interior. Todo el tiempo confía en que esos gritos estaban desgastando la voluntad de su cautivo, especialmente porque estaba segura de que pronto el cuerpo de la mujer rogaría experimentar el placer que estaba presenciando cuando Naruto se los dio por sí misma.

Mabui se sentó en su sofá mientras comía un poco de ramen de un restaurante relativamente nuevo llamado Ichiraku de Kumogakure. Había conocido al dueño y sabía que era el padre de Ayame, que estaba buscando un cocinero para hacerse cargo ahora que había establecido su nueva cadena. Ella le preguntó a dónde planeaba dirigirse luego y ella contuvo una sonrisa, ya que él había sugerido a Amegakure como su próxima parada. Al ver la tienda de ramen donde Naruto prácticamente había crecido extendiéndose a lugares donde su ambición había llenado de orgullo a Mabui. Supuso que al igual que el olor del puesto le había recordado a su amante; sería un recordatorio constante de cuán lejos habían llegado.

La puerta de su departamento se abrió y le hizo reprimir una sonrisa al pensar que el olor era lo que atrajo a las dos mujeres que entraron, Yugito y Samui. Su compañero Kumo-nin se acercó mientras Yugito dijo: "Ya que parece que Naruto está ocupado, ¿te estás conformando con la siguiente mejor opción?"

Mabui sonrió mientras bromeaba: "¿Estás proyectando tus propios deseos sobre mí? Teuchi mencionó que pensaba que su ramen podría ser una especie de atrayente jinchuriki, ya que has pasado mucho tiempo allí desde que regresaste de Turtle Island.

Las mejillas de Yugito se colorearon ligeramente antes de reírse cuando ella admitió: "Bueno, es un aroma que casi siempre lleva consigo". Así que no puedes culpar a una chica por querer estar cerca de ella tan a menudo como sea posible. Además, no hace daño que la comida sea para morirse ".

"Hablando de eso", dijo Samui señalando con la cabeza hacia la bolsa, "Parece que hay bastante".

Mabui sostuvo su mano hacia él y dijo: "Ayúdense. Supuse que el olor podría atraer tu atención. Pensé que sería bueno comer con mis nuevos vecinos ".

Las otras dos mujeres sonrieron ante el gesto ayudándose rápidamente mientras la atención de Mabui volvía a centrarse en el archivo abierto ante ella. Después de haberlo leído varias veces, no podía concentrarse exclusivamente en él, así que se encontró pensando en lo agradable que era tener vecinos nuevamente, especialmente aquellos con quienes compartía tanto. Se suponía que era otra señal de cuán lejos había llegado la ambición de la Familia, ya que Kiyomi se había aprovechado de la recesión económica de Kumo antes de que los efectos de la apertura del comercio con las otras Aldeas Shinobi entraran en vigencia para comprar todos los apartamentos vacíos en el edificio de Mabui. . Por lo tanto, como resultado, los tres pisos superiores del lujoso edificio construido en la ladera de la montaña pertenecían únicamente a la compañía de Kiyomi.

Mabui tuvo que darle crédito al zorro ya que había logrado comprarlos sin avisarle, ya que había establecido una corporación fantasma para hacerlo. La nueva corporación que, en retrospectiva, Mabui debería haberse dado cuenta podría estar vinculada a la compañía de Kiyomi como se la había llamado Fox's Den Incorporated, era una compañía de bienes raíces que se especializaba en comprar propiedades y cambiarlas. Mabui se había dado cuenta recientemente de la verdad, ya que había profundizado en la empresa al notar muchos cambios en su edificio. Al encontrar el rastro de papel condujo a la Gran Compañía de Transporte de Árboles, se había acercado a Karin, quien a su vez le había dicho que hablara con Mito y Kiyomi.

Al arrinconar a las dos mujeres, se sintió conmovida y feliz al enterarse de que Naruto les había pedido que crearan entornos similares a los de sus amantes fuera de Konoha como el Hidden Eddy Inn. Las otras dos mujeres de Kumogakure que también eran miembros de su familia se habían mudado recientemente. Aún así, Mabui admitió que probablemente pasaría un tiempo antes de que el recientemente renombrado Hidden Thunder Inn fuera tan animado como su contraparte de Konoha. Mabui estaba haciendo planes para ayudar en el proceso, pero pensó que aún pasaría un tiempo antes de que pudieran implementarse, ya que Naruto probablemente se estaba centrando en los próximos exámenes de Chunin. Sin mencionar que mueve su ambición hacia adelante.

Por lo tanto, mientras tanto había puesto sus energías mentales en otras actividades, una de las cuales Samui preguntó mientras miraba el archivo, la secretaria de Raikage era solo una lectura parcial. "Leer sobre el ninja desaparecido Balrog no es exactamente algo que quisiera hacer con el estómago lleno. Realmente era un hombre detestable.

"Estoy de acuerdo", dijo Mabui después de haber comenzado en su posición en el momento en que el hombre de constitución poderosa se había convertido en un ninja perdido. "Sin embargo, al darme cuenta de su conexión con el incidente que ocurrió cuando se compró Whirling Tides Manor, pensé que no podía hacer daño echar un vistazo".

"¿A qué incidente te refieres también?"

Respondiendo a la pregunta de Samui, Yugito dijo: "Fue antes de tu inducción a la familia. Pero, justo después de que Karin ganó la subasta para comprar Whirling Tides Manor, ella y Tsunami fueron atacados por Balrog y un hombre enmascarado. Gracias a sus habilidades de detección de chakra, pudo identificar al hombre como un postor rival llamado Vega ". Centrándose en Mabui, el antiguo anfitrión de las dos colas dijo: "Investigué a Balrog después del incidente. Pero teniendo en cuenta que desde que desertó, ha pasado de un grupo criminal a otro como ejecutor, no había mucho para seguir. Me imaginé que Vega lo contrató por un poco más de músculo ".

"Una teoría razonable ya que incluso la investigación de Ibiki sobre el SIN parece sugerir tanto. La Corporación SIN también se distanció bastante rápido de Vega, afirmando que mientras él trabajaba para ellos, simplemente era en el papel de consultor y comprador de propiedades que la corporación estaba buscando cambiar. Incluso sugirieron que podría haber asumido el papel de dar a sus movimientos un aire de credibilidad para cubrir sus actividades ilegales ".

Samui recogió el archivo de Vega cuando dijo: "Ya veo. Como no estoy atado a los aspectos más inteligentes de nuestra ambición, no soy un experto, pero pensé que estamos operando bajo el supuesto de que SIN podría haber estado interesado en Whirling Tides Manor como un frente para algo. Pero, esta información parecería que Vega podría haber sido contratada simplemente para asesinar a Karin y la subasta fue solo una excusa para aparecer en Wave con su objetivo ".

Mabui asintió y respondió: "Esa es una interpretación de la evidencia. Incluso iría y afirmaría que es la conclusión más probable que se haría si se presentaran las pruebas que hemos reunido hasta ahora ".

Sonando divertido, Yugito dijo: "Sin embargo, ¿por qué siento un poco más?"

"Supongo que tendría que agregar, pero se siente demasiado ordenado".

"Ah, sí, y realmente odiaríamos si algo fuera agradable y ordenado en lugar de convertirse en una gran conspiración", dijo el rubio Jinchuriki divertido.

Mabui se vio obligada a sonreír cuando respondió: "Bueno, simplemente no se sentiría bien si no fuera así". Los tres Kumo-nin compartieron miradas divertidas antes de que ella continuara: "Además, Karin parece creer que el interés de Vega realmente estaba en el hotel y que su ataque fue simplemente porque ella había superado a él y atacó a su grupo por vanidad. Por lo que hemos podido aprender sobre él, tendería a creer esa versión de lo que sucedió ".

"Sin embargo, ¿dónde nos deja eso?" Samui preguntó. "Es probable que, debido a la máscara que usa, Vega fuera miembro de la División de Cazadores de Kirigakure. Pero, casi no tenemos información proveniente de allí, ya que todas las aldeas actualmente vinculadas con nosotros están en términos extremadamente pobres con ellos. Vega es tanto un callejón sin salida como lo fue Balrog.

"Tal vez no", dijo Mabui tomando la carpeta de Samui para pasar a una entrada más nueva cuando notó que los demás habían terminado de comer. Al girar la carpeta para mirar a las otras dos mujeres, vieron fotos de lo que parecía una masacre. Más importante para las mujeres, notaron que varias de las imágenes mostraban a shinobi con uniformes de Kumo. Samui reconoció que algunos de los shinobi habían asistido a sus funerales, pero Yugito había estado en Turtle Island para vigilar a Bee y Aisha, además de manejar su castigo antes de que Ay llegara para hacerse cargo.

"¿P-cuándo sucedió esto?"

Respondiendo al antiguo anfitrión, Mabui explicó: "Esto sucedió mientras estabas fuera con Bee. Un equipo de Chunin, con un líder Jounin, recibió la orden de allanar un almacén sospechoso de ser un lugar que el grupo criminal Shadowloo estaba usando para almacenar las drogas que estaban suministrando al área. Estás viendo las secuelas de esa redada. Dos mujeres chunin llamadas Juni y Juli están actualmente desaparecidas, mientras que todos los machos fueron asesinados menos uno. Fue encontrado en un estado cercano a la muerte y ha estado en coma desde entonces. Recientemente salió de él, y ayer estuvo lo suficientemente bien como para finalmente arrojar algo de luz sobre lo que sucedió. Resulta que tanto Vega como Balrog estaban allí junto con una mujer con un ojo radiante. Creo que este ojo brillante podría haber sido un órgano tecnológico del que me enteré recientemente en nuestra última reunión de inteligencia. Si es así, parece que es posible que Shadowloo esté detrás de la armadura de chakra que aparece en Whirling Tides Manor. También podría haber servido como una recompensa por superarlos, especialmente si Vega está trabajando para ellos ".

"Espera, ¿estás sugiriendo que Shadowloo quería comprar Whirling Tides Manor?"

Asintiendo afirmativamente a la pregunta de Yugito, Mabui explicó: "Un casino sería una excelente manera de canalizar grandes sumas de dinero mal obtenido, que era lo que querían construir allí".

"No sé", dijo Samui sonando poco convencido por la idea. "Si Shadowloo está involucrado, hicieron un gran esfuerzo para cubrir sus huellas. También sugeriría que SIN es un frente para ellos, sin embargo, sobrevivió a una investigación bastante exhaustiva de la Hoja sin que apareciera nada sospechoso. Me resulta difícil creer que serían tan sinceros sobre lo que querían para el hotel ".

Mabui no pudo criticar la lógica de Samui, pero trató de refutar algo diciendo: "Bueno, Shadowloo no se ha convertido en un problema tan grande para la Hoja como lo ha sido para nosotros. Además, podrían haber sido ellos con la esperanza de expandirse cuando intentaron comprar Whirling Tides Manor ".

"No sé sobre eso", dijo Yugito con el ceño fruncido, "¿No apareció Vega con esos esclavistas en Wind Country? Me sugeriría que el alcance de Shadowloo va mucho más allá de lo que pensamos. Tal vez deberíamos pedirle a alguien en Suna que interrogue a los traficantes de esclavos sobrevivientes. Podría resultar que están más conectados con Shadowloo de lo que pensamos ".

"Se lo sugeriré a Hanare", dijo Mabui pensando que no podría doler, especialmente si los acercaba a saber si Shadowloo era el culpable del ataque de Chakra Armor contra Bee, así como también qué otras tramas tenía la organización que podría interferir con los objetivos de su familia.

"Oh, mierda, sí, hijo de puta, dispara tu semen dentro de mí", gritó Tayuya cuando llegó después de sentir a Naruto disparar una cuerda tras otra de su semilla dentro de su útero ya sobrecargado. Ella gimió de feliz satisfacción con un ligero tono de pérdida cuando él se retiró y Maki rápidamente envolvió sus labios alrededor de su virilidad.

Él gimió cuando Maki comenzó a lamerlo mientras Tayuya se arrastraba hasta el final de la cama y salía de detrás de la sábana para ver a su cautivo. El antiguo Sound-nin se divirtió cuando la mujer se volvió tan pronto como se dio cuenta de que la estaban observando absorta en las sombras proyectadas en la sábana que rodeaba la cama. Tayuya caminó un poco débil de rodillas ya que ella y Maki habían estado disfrutando de su amante casi sin parar durante más de tres horas. De vez en cuando, Tayuya revisaba a su cautivo para ver qué tan bien se mantenía, para obtener la información que deseaba.

Tayuya observó a la mujer luchar por no retorcerse y frotar sus muslos bajo su mirada. La pelirroja vio las huellas del semen de Naruto que había dejado en el regazo de la mujer de sus conversaciones anteriores debido a que se filtró de su coño bien jodido. Retomando su asiento en su regazo, tomó la respiración elevada de la mujer y las mejillas sonrosadas mientras la espía hacía todo lo posible para evitar el contacto visual. Aún así, apenas se resistió cuando Tayuya colocó un dedo debajo de la barbilla de la mujer para guiar su mirada hacia sus ojos. Casi de inmediato, los ojos marrones de la mujer se clavaron en un pegote del semen de Naruto que estaba cerca de los labios de Tayuya. La pelirroja usó su lengua para deslizarla hacia arriba y gimió contenta por el sabor.

"Mmm, delicioso", dijo después de saborear el sabor de su amante. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la mujer mientras estaba sentada en su regazo frente a ella, preguntó: "Entonces, ¿qué tal? ¿Ya tienes ganas de hablar?

Tayuya podía decir que la mujer estaba a punto de rendirse a la lujuria que su incapacidad para moverse le permitía seguir construyendo, pero no solo por las vistas y los sonidos de los actos sexuales que había presenciado, sino también por las feromonas de Naruto que incluso ahora donde llenaba la habitación volviendo locas a todos los presentes con lujuria Las feromonas que, considerando la proximidad de Tayuy, impulsaban a la mujer con deseo y necesidad de liberación. Con la esperanza de empujar a la mujer por el borde, se inclinó para susurrar: "No tienes que sufrir". Solo ríndete y te prometo que nunca te arrepentirás.

La mujer gimió en respuesta cuando Tayuya se echó hacia atrás para estudiar su objetivo y pudo ver que apenas se había retenido de lamer otro grupo de esperma de Naruto de su pecho. Tayuya lo recogió con su dedo y sostuvo dos de sus dedos cubiertos de semen frente a la kunoichi de cabello castaño. Casi se echó a reír mientras los movía ante la mujer, cuya mirada seguía los movimientos como un canino después de un regalo. Al ver eso, los llevó hacia la boca del kunoichi, que la abrió para recibir la cremosa bondad, pero en el último segundo Tayuya retiró la mano.

La mujer gimió audiblemente, incitándola a decir: "¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Chun-li", dijo la mujer mientras su resistencia se desmoronaba debido a la insoportable necesidad que tenía de probar la crema de hombre blanco que colgaba de los dedos de la pelirroja.

"Un placer," dijo Tayuya colocando sus dedos contra la lengua de Chun-li. Observó los ojos de la mujer rodar hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza mientras gemía en voz alta mientras su coño inundaba sus bragas debido al pequeño sabor que despertaba una necesidad que ya no podía controlar.

Chun-li ni siquiera ofreció resistencia simbólica cuando Tayuya acercó su rostro hacia su pecho. En cambio, lamió el pecho de su captor saboreando más al hombre al que el pelirrojo había estado follando durante las últimas horas.

Tayuya observó mientras Chun-li lamía su pecho como una mujer poseída mientras buscaba más semillas de su amante. Se mordió el labio por un momento cuando sintió una pequeña vacilación sobre la implementación de la siguiente fase de su plan, principalmente porque sabía que su amante podría no reaccionar bien. Esto se debía a que ignoraba un factor clave, y aunque ella sabía que probaría que él era el tipo de hombre que todos los amantes de Naruto creían que era para ella cautiva. También lo pondría a prueba, y probablemente no estaría contento con eso después. Pero, habiendo llegado tan lejos, decidió continuar, así que silbó una breve melodía de tres notas.

Detrás de ella en la cama, Maki dejó de soplar a Naruto para preguntar: "Oye, ¿quieres probar algo nuevo?"

"¿Qué?"

Se subió al pecho de Naruto para sentarse en él y luego agarró sus manos y las sostuvo contra los postes de la cama. "¿Qué tal si me dejas atarte a la cama?"

Tayuya podía escuchar la sonrisa en la voz de Naruto cuando dijo: "Creo que ya lo hemos hecho antes. ¿Voy a necesitar buscarte un kunai?

"Estoy bastante seguro de lo ansioso que has explorado mi cuerpo que ya habrías encontrado uno", respondió Maki con un tono divertido. "Esta vez quiero hacerlo y nosotros un nuevo jutsu que he desarrollado. Bloqueará tu sentido de la vista y el sonido, dejándote tus sentidos restantes ". Tayuya imaginó que Naruto le estaba dando a la Suna-nin una mirada insegura que la llevó a decir con un puchero: "Por favor, prometo que sentirás cosas que nunca antes habías sentido".

La sonrisa que llevaba era fácil de escuchar en su voz cuando dijo: "¿Cómo puedo rechazar una oferta tan tentadora?"

Tayuya miró por encima del hombro para ver cómo Maki señalaba su rollo de tela y debido a su chakra que estaba impregnado en el material; comenzó a responder a sus deseos. Como una serpiente, el final del rollo se disparó hacia adelante y se envolvió alrededor de las muñecas de Naruto atándolo a la cama. El resto del paquete de tela cayó inerte después de que Naruto fue asegurado, por lo que la kunoichi Suna arrancó un pequeño pedazo que ató alrededor de los ojos de Naruto y luego le aplicó un sello.

Casi de inmediato, Naruto dijo con una voz varias octavas más fuerte de lo normal: "Oye, quién apagó las luces. Es mucho más oscuro que ... Wow, realmente tampoco puedo escuchar nada. Creo que ahora estoy a tu merced, ¿eh?

Tayuya observó a Maki alargar la mano para acariciar la cara de Naruto, y pudo imaginar la expresión de satisfacción que llevaba el Suna-nin. Sabía que era una señal de confianza para Naruto permitirse ser puesto en una situación tan similar a la forma en que los dos se habían unido por primera vez considerando que Maki tenía la intención de matarlo en ese momento. Fue ese hecho lo que hizo que a Tayuya le resultara bastante difícil convencerla de que siguiera el plan que ahora estaban poniendo en marcha. Aún así, había tenido éxito al recordarle a los Suna-nin que la mejor manera de llevar al cautivo era que las emociones fueran lo más reales y crudas posible. De esa manera, si las cosas salían como Tayuya esperaba, sería más difícil para Chun-li creer que estaba siendo engañada si Naruto demostraba que había estado igual de oscuro.

Observó a la sombra de Maki darse la vuelta y bajó la cara hacia la ingle de Naruto, lo que le hizo gemir en voz alta mientras le daba una gran lamida a su vehículo. Tayuya se dio la vuelta mientras Maki continuaba burlándose de su amante compartido para prepararlo para que un nuevo combatiente pudiera entrar en la arena que era su cama. Ella sacó su pecho de la cara lamiendo de Chun-li, causando que la mujer la mirara hambrienta mientras el aroma y el sabor de Naruto actuaban como afrodisíaco para la kunoichi. Ahuecando la cara de la mujer, que comenzó a chupar el pulgar de Tayuya que había descansado cerca de sus labios, la pelirroja preguntó: "¿Quieres que desaparezca la necesidad ardiente entre tus piernas?"

"Sí", susurró la mujer casi suplicante, "Déjame ... suelta mis manos para que pueda sentir alivio, por favor. He respondido tus preguntas.

"Has respondido una pregunta", corrigió Tayuya, "tengo muchas, muchas más. Pero sí mereces alguna compensación por tu visita. La pelirroja se levantó del regazo de Chun-li y casi de inmediato la mujer miró hacia la semilla reunida que se había filtrado mientras hablaban. Abrazándola por detrás, Tayuya pasó los dedos por el frente de su cautivo. Sumergiendo sus dedos en el charco de esperma, Tayuya los levantó ante Chun-li y cuando la morena se inclinó hacia adelante para tratar de limpiarlos, la ex Sound-nin dijo: "¿Por qué conformarse con las sobras cuando puedes tenerlas directamente de la fuente? " Chun-li apartó la mirada de la semilla tentadora cuando algo de su modestia regresó, pero Tayuya susurró: "Está bien; No hay necesidad de avergonzarse. Tienes razón al pensar que el deseo ardiente es solo que tu cuerpo está cediendo a los estímulos que ha sido alimentado en estas últimas horas. No es una debilidad de tu parte querer experimentar el mismo placer que has presenciado disfrutar. También te dejaré tener un crack, y él ni siquiera tiene que saberlo. Actualmente se le vendaron los ojos y su sentido del oído está siendo bloqueado. Puedes simplemente experimentar la emoción de montar su enorme polla gorda y ser devuelto a la silla sin que él sea más sabio. ¿Te gustaría eso?" Puedes simplemente experimentar la emoción de montar su enorme polla gorda y ser devuelto a la silla sin que él sea más sabio. ¿Te gustaría eso?" Puedes simplemente experimentar la emoción de montar su enorme polla gorda y ser devuelto a la silla sin que él sea más sabio. ¿Te gustaría eso?"

La mirada de Chun-li se centró en las sombras proyectadas en la pantalla de seda. Tayuya, llevó su dedo cubierto de semen al lado de los labios de la morena y comenzó a frotar su dedo índice alrededor de ellos hasta que se separaron para que la mujer pudiera chuparlo. Tayuya lo tomó como una señal de que se había rendido a los deseos que ardían dentro de ella para desatar el nudo que la mantenía cautiva en la silla. Ayudó a la mujer a ponerse de pie mientras notaba el material oscuro donde sus lujurias se habían filtrado.

Chun-li se mantuvo temblorosa ante su postura de estar sentada en la misma posición durante varias horas, y sus manos seguían atadas a la espalda. Tayuya se adelantó y se agachó antes de que su cautiva le bajara los pantalones de la mujer mientras se iba. Era consciente del hecho de que a pesar de que el chakra de su cautivo aún estaba sellado, eso no significaba que estuviera completamente indefensa. Pero, cuando el aroma de la excitación de Chun-li la golpeó una vez que bajó sus pantalones y bragas más allá de sus caderas, sintió que lo único por lo que tendría que preocuparse era ser pisoteada mientras la morena intentaba alcanzar a Naruto para tenerla Coño babeante tapado lleno de carne Uzumaki.

Chun-li se quitó los pantalones con la ayuda de Tayuya, quien los arrojó a un lado, antes de tomarse un momento para inspeccionar a la mujer. Un mechón de cabello castaño cuidadosamente recortado se extendía justo por encima de su coño que goteaba su fluido por el interior de sus muslos poderosamente construidos. Confiada en su plan, Tayuya le dio la espalda a Chun-li diciendo: "Sígueme".

Por un momento, sintió una chispa de advertencia de que la mujer podría atacarla, pero Naruto dejó escapar un gemido debido a que Maki rodeó la cabeza de su polla con la lengua. Tayuya sintió que la idea de resistencia se desvanecía de su cautivo que lo seguía. Tayuya se detuvo a los pies de la cama, tirando la sábana a un lado mientras decía: "Siéntete libre de disfrutar con mis cumplidos. Hablaremos más después de que hayas obtenido algo de alivio.

Tayuya ayudó a la mujer a pararse en la cama, mientras Maki le hacía espacio. Chun-li se agachó sobre su polla y gimió cuando Maki la sostuvo y la pasó por su raja; Luego lo retiró haciendo que la cabeza se raspara contra algunos de los pelos del arbusto de la morena. Después de sentir el nuevo peso en la cama, y al ver que Maki se afeitaba por completo mientras Tayuya tenía una flecha sobre su coño, Naruto preguntó: "¿Ha vuelto mi sexy demonía por más?"

Tayuya se echó a reír, ya que era bastante fuerte debido a que su sentido del oído estaba bloqueado como resultado del sello que se había aplicado a la tela que cubría sus ojos. Maki sonrió y continuó burlándose de la kunoichi arrastrando la polla del rubio contra los labios inferiores de la mujer. Finalmente, aunque lo mantuvo firme y Chun-li, que estaba harta de las burlas, rápidamente aprovechó la oportunidad para empalarse.

"Oh, joder", gruñó Naruto, mientras Chun-li gritaba cuando finalmente sintió la polla acurrucarse contra su lugar más profundo. Tayuya se mordió el labio un poco preocupada ya que estaba segura de que el coño de la mujer estaba tratando de ordeñar a Naruto de su semilla, pero respiró con más facilidad ya que él parecía saber si la tienda. "Joder Tayuya, ¿cómo puedes estar lo suficientemente nervioso como para correrte solo por tenerme en ti?"

Naruto suspiró al darse cuenta de que no tenía sentido hacer una pregunta a la que no podría escuchar una respuesta. Pero se sorprendió ya que después de correrse tan fuerte, sintió que quien creía que era Tayuya comenzó a saltar casi frenéticamente sobre su polla. Disfrutó de los estímulos de que sus sentidos restantes lo alimentaban y admitió que el pequeño juego de Maki estaba haciendo que la experiencia fuera bastante increíble. Podía sentir los labios de Maki cuando ella los presionó contra su pecho y esperó adivinar dónde aparecerían a continuación. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentir que algo andaba mal, ya que Tayuya casi se sintió demasiado frenético montando encima de él.

Centrándose en las sensaciones que estaba obteniendo de ella, mientras trataba de ignorar los besos burlones de Maki que se sentían cada vez más como una estratagema para distraerlo, Naruto sintió que la imagen que su mente le había estado alimentando de Tayuya era la que estaba encima de él. desvanecerse. Sabía que las personas que conocían a sus muchos amantes podrían dudar de él, pero Naruto siempre había mantenido que podía distinguir las sutiles diferencias que experimentaba con cada uno de ellos. Solía creer que esa era una de las razones por las que su harén no experimentaba muchos celos o luchas internas, ya que siempre los trataba como individuos que reconocían las cosas que los hacían así. Incluyendo lo que los diferenciaba cuando estaban haciendo el amor.

Entonces, mientras la mujer que montaba su polla se movía de una manera similar a la que podía imaginar a Tayuya haciendo. Parecía desagradable, especialmente porque no podía imaginarse que ella se bajara tanto sin que él participara. A Tayuya le gustaba cómo hablaba, le daba lo mejor que tenía, y no podía imaginar que ella disfrutara montando con él cuando Naruto no podía escucharla hablar sucio con él. Además, después de varias horas de sexo apasionado, simplemente no podía imaginarla follándolo tan salvajemente como si se estuviera muriendo de hambre o se le hubiera negado la liberación durante horas y horas. Los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron detrás de la venda de los ojos cuando se dio cuenta rápidamente de lo que sus amantes estaban haciendo.

Tayuya observó a Chun-li mientras rebotaba en la polla de Naruto perdida en un sueño. Su cabeza miraba hacia el dosel de la cama mientras lo montaba mientras miraba al pie de la cama. Ella había estado frotando su coño distraídamente, pero se centró en Naruto cuando su cabeza de repente se volvió hacia donde Chun-li había estado sentada. De repente miró hacia atrás como si pudiera verla a pesar del jutsu que lo cegaba y dijo: "Tayuya, lo que sea que estés haciendo, ponle fin ahora".

Chun-li al escuchar esas palabras comenzó a rebotar aún más rápido, ya que probablemente sospechaba que estaba a punto de ser privada del orgasmo hacia el que había estado trabajando. Naruto gimió cuando el coño de la mujer se hundió mientras ella se movía más rápido y más duro para correrse y tal vez sentir que él también lo hacía. "Joder ... señorita ... detente ... mierda, me voy a correr ..." Chun-li hizo lo contrario cuando sintió que se hinchaba dentro de ella y gimió de frustración cuando Naruto se negó a cubrirla con el calor que ansiaba.

Reprimió el deseo de pintar un nuevo útero blanco mientras se estabilizaba para decir: "¡Tayuya, detenla ahora! Maki me desata.

Las palabras resonaron en ambas mujeres cuando Naruto usó la Voz para hacer que cada mujer cumpliera con sus órdenes. Tayuya avanzó agarrando a Chun-li y la sacó de su polla justo cuando Naruto explotó. Su semilla golpeó contra la entrada de su coño haciendo que la morena que había estado a punto de protestar segundos antes gritara en libertad. Mientras tanto, Maki hizo una señal que hizo que los lazos que lo sujetaban se aflojaran. Naruto se sentó quitándose la venda de los ojos, haciendo que volviera su vista y su oído. Fue recibido al ver la parte trasera de Chun-li frente a él con su coño cubierto con su semilla, así como los sonidos de su respiración satisfecha.

Al mirar a sus dos amantes, pudo ver que estaban preocupados de que estuviera enojado, pero, curiosamente, también podía decir que ambos sentían orgullo por él. Decidió escuchar sus explicaciones antes de decidir si estar enojado o no, y dijo: "Muy bien, ¿qué estaban haciendo realmente?"

"No me gusta", dijo Tsunade haciendo que Naruto se riera desde su sofá. Actualmente en su departamento ya que había pasado poco más de una semana desde el encuentro con Chun-li. Había escuchado la explicación de Tayuya de que ella creía que Naruto reconocería que no era ella y que, al hacerlo, exigiría que evitaran que la mujer se atara. Había sentido que les daría un medio de ganarse la confianza de la mujer cuando se diera cuenta de la verdad de su situación.

Había sido una estratagema que había funcionado desde que ella se había recuperado de su orgasmo, Chun-li había reunido lo suficiente para darse cuenta del control que habría ganado sobre ella si hubiera entrado. No había estado contenta de haber sido manipulada para acostarse con él, pero lo superó lo suficientemente rápido al darse cuenta de que tenían respuestas que había estado buscando. Además, al darse cuenta de que no habían ganado nada al llevarla al borde de atarse solo para retroceder, había llevado a Chun-li a responder también sus preguntas. Lo que siguió fue un intercambio de información que dejó a Chun-li sin palabras al enterarse de que el pergamino que se le había encomendado la tarea de encontrar contenía los secretos del Encuadernación, el jutsu del que derivaron tanto la Tentación como el Toque de atracción de Yugakure.

A cambio, él y su familia habían aprendido de Chun-li que Bora no tenía idea de quién había tomado el pergamino. Le habían asignado la misión a largo plazo de encontrarlo, lo cual sospechaba que era tanto para evitar que causara problemas para el líder de Daimyo y de la Aldea como porque era uno de los mejores investigadores de la aldea. Ella solo había sospechado de Tayuya principalmente debido a sus muchos viajes al Ayuntamiento para usar sus Hawks para comunicarse fuera de la aldea. Aunque no sabía que el antiguo Sound-nin era un kunoichi, Chun-li había creído posible que se estuviera comunicando con un ladrón sobre las defensas de Yugakure. Habiendo aclarado a casi todos los que habían estado visitando el pueblo en ese momento, la morena había admitido que era su última oportunidad en la teoría oscura.

Naruto había encontrado a la mujer linda, ya que se había arrodillado al borde de la cama, obviamente avergonzado por sus acciones, y todavía no llevaba pantalones. Sin embargo, había estado demasiado orgullosa para admitirlo, ya que los otros tres ocupantes de la cama se habían sentido completamente cómodos con su desnudez. Todavía se había cruzado un poco con Tayuya y Maki, pero tenía más que ver con la fe que parecían haber depositado en él. Supuso que lo que no le había gustado más de su plan, aparte de quedarse en la oscuridad, era su fe en que siempre elegiría lo correcto. Había funcionado en el caso con Chun-li, pero temía lo que sucedería si hubiera elegido sus deseos sobre su sentido de la decencia.

Sin embargo, no dejó que le molestara mucho cuando Tsunade escuchó su risa y dijo: "Hablo en serio".

"Lo sé", dijo Naruto todavía sonando un poco divertido, haciendo que una vena apareciera en la frente de su amante. Tragó saliva, pero continuó: "Pero, esta es una buena oportunidad para explorar Yugakure de nuevo, pero esta vez con una persona adentro". Por lo menos, al menos aprenderemos algo sobre cómo hacen para recopilar información y chantajear a las personas ".

"Siempre que no estés caminando en una trampa", dijo Tsunade agitado. Su preocupación era fácil de ver, al igual que las miradas en los rostros de otras mujeres presentes que eran Konan, Mikoto, Fu, Ayame, Naruko, Kiyomi, Sage y su madre. "Honestamente, ¿por qué no te uniste a esa mujer? ¿Cómo sabes que ella no corrió directamente hacia Bora y le dijo que descubriste los secretos del pergamino?

"No la até porque no sabía lo primero sobre ella", dijo Naruto rápidamente. "Es difícil comprometerse a estar dispuesto a pasar el resto de nuestros días juntos si no puede estar seguro de que le guste alguien. La única razón por la que Tayuya estaba dispuesta a permitirme acercarme tanto a que sucediera era porque estaba bastante segura de que Chun-li era de Yugakure. Nunca la miró, pero al hablar con Konan, supo que hay algunos kunoichi de allí que no están contentos con la dirección del pueblo.

El miembro de cabello azul asintió mientras decía: "Daimyo Bora sí nombró a dos de esas mujeres. Nombres que le di a Tayuya poco después de mi propia inducción. Creo que cuando Tayuya escuchó su nombre fue cuando decidió pasar a la siguiente fase de su plan ".

"Básicamente es correcto", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa tranquilizadora que envió a Tsunade. "Además, si fuera una trampa, ¿realmente crees que me llevaría a Ayame conmigo?"

"¿Qué se supone que es eso para mí?", Dijo Ayame con un resoplido, "He estado entrenando duro y me he sometido a algunos procesos dolorosos para aumentar mi chakra para poder manejarme".

Naruto parecía consciente de que su comentario había herido los sentimientos de su novia oficial, así que dijo: "Solo quiero decir que si fuera una trampa, no sería tan insensible como para poner en peligro a alguien más".

No era exactamente lo correcto decir que el resto de las mujeres, menos Sage le enviaron varias miradas de desaprobación con su madre diciendo: "Oh, en serio. Temeroso de no poder cuidar de nosotros mismos sin nuestro gran y fuerte Naruto allí para defendernos ".

Naruto sabía que había entrado en territorio peligroso cuando su mirada cambió de mujer a mujer. Se decidió por Sage, quien dijo desapasionadamente: "Recomendaría permanecer en silencio".

Naruto suspiró antes de responder: "Es un buen consejo". Sin embargo, yendo en contra, agregó: "Pero, lo que quiero decir es que no sería tan insensible con ponerlos en peligro a todos. Sé que todos pueden cuidarse en una pelea, pero si realmente pensara que es una trampa, insistiría en tomar más precauciones ". Centrándose en Ayame, declaró: "Dicho esto, no creo que crea que esto es completamente sin riesgos. Estaremos en el corazón del territorio enemigo y entre algunas de las mejores personas que hay para descubrir secretos. Tendremos que estar en guardia en todo momento, mientras damos la impresión de ser una pareja de enamorados en vacaciones ".

Ayame sonrió y respondió: "Creo que puedo pretender amarte. Pero comentarios como el anterior lo harán más difícil ".

"Hey", dijo Naruto, "sería útil si dijera que actualmente eres la única mujer que siento que podría lograr esto".

Los ojos de Ayame se abrieron de par en par al darse cuenta de que Naruto no solo lo decía para hacerla sentir mejor, así que dijo: "Bueno, no podía doler".

Al ver su sonrisa, dijo: "Sé todo el trabajo duro que has estado haciendo en tu entrenamiento. Pero no lo han visto, por eso creo que la única razón por la que no estarán en alerta total con nuestra presencia es porque te estarán subestimando ".

"Tiene sentido", dijo Kiyomi, "Sabrían que Naruto no llevaría a un civil sin entrenamiento a una posible operación militar, especialmente una que ha estado viendo románticamente". Centrándose en su amante, ella dijo: "Aún así, esto depende de que Chu-li sea el tipo de mujer que crees que es. Si ella ha revelado que tienes múltiples amantes, sospecharán que has logrado ocultarles otros secretos.

"Lo sé", admitió Naruto, "pero ese dado ya ha sido lanzado. Yugakure ha aceptado mi solicitud de permanecer allí. He solicitado uno de sus paquetes básicos de vacaciones para el aniversario de Ayame y el mío ".

"No derroches en mi cuenta", dijo Ayame en broma.

"Bueno, sospecho que seremos actualizados a uno de sus paquetes VIP", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

Konan asintió antes de preguntar: "Supongo que crees que si lo hacen, van a aprovechar la oportunidad para tratar de obtener información tuya".

"O posiblemente intente ponerme en posición de chantajearme", respondió Naruto con un movimiento de cabeza, "No olvides que probablemente sabrán del deseo de mi infancia de convertirme en Hokage. No es para alardear, pero me gusta pensar que tiendo a terminar en la lista de la mayoría de las personas para hacerlo. Más de una persona ha sido chantajeada por un error cometido años antes, por lo que podrían retener cualquier cosa para una fecha futura ".

"¿Pero cuáles son los beneficios de ir incluso?" Tsunade preguntó no exactamente a gusto con la idea.

"Por ahora solo quiero tener una visión interna de su operación", respondió Naruto. "Además, podríamos utilizar la información que han reunido en algún momento para nuestro beneficio". Al ver a las mujeres un poco incómodas por lo que estaba sugiriendo, dijo rápidamente: "No me refiero a usarlo para chantajear a nadie. Pero algunos de los secretos que tienen podrían arrojar luz sobre los misterios que estamos investigando. Pero, las personas que se oponen a nosotros podrían deberse solo a un cierto apalancamiento que Bora tiene y eliminar ese apalancamiento funciona para nuestra ventaja. Además, hay algo más ... "

Cuando su hijo se detuvo, Kushina preguntó:" ¿Qué quieres decir, cariño? "

Naruto pensó por un momento antes de explicar: "Bueno, te preguntas por qué estoy tan seguro de que Chun-li es un aliado y siento que es porque odia en lo que se ha convertido su pueblo. Supongo que se podría decir que parece que Chun-li está preocupada de que su pueblo esté perdiendo su alma. Ella dijo que aunque había planeado darle el pergamino a Bora, también había planeado hacer una copia para descubrir por qué lo quería tanto. Supongo que Bora no tenía miedo de que ella hiciera eso porque lo tuvo durante mucho tiempo pero no pudo traducirlo ".

"Sin embargo, podría haber estado despreocupado por otra razón", sugirió Naruko. "Él podría haber planeado simplemente eliminarla si ella tuviera éxito. Es posible que él haya hecho lo mismo con ese Anbu kunoichi Taki, lo que explicaría por qué su rastro se ha enfriado ".

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, "Sí, eso es realmente posible. Chun-li estaba al tanto de la misión de Taki de cazar a Kanji. Se sorprendió al enterarse de lo que le sucedió, sin mencionar que no había oído hablar de su regreso. Sin embargo, podría deberse al hecho de que solo había mantenido contacto esporádico con Yugakure desde que aceptó la misión de encontrar el pergamino. Ese contacto era inexistente mientras ella operaba como jefe de seguridad del estudio para no avisar a nadie. Pero aprender lo que le sucedió es algo que creo que todos podemos estar de acuerdo es importante. Después de todo, tiene información sobre el enlace y el pergamino. También vio mi rostro y sabría que tengo un harén de mujeres increíblemente bellas y talentosas atadas a mí ".

"Lo que si ella regresó a Yugakure, mi amor, y Bora la eliminó significa que probablemente fue torturada por todo lo que sabe", dijo Tsunade con preocupación, "Lo que también significa que no importa si Chun-li no habla, quizás ya lo sepan.

"Ese pensamiento se me había ocurrido", admitió Naruto, "pero, probablemente Bora ya habría hecho su movimiento si ese fuera el caso". Tampoco habría necesitado molestarse en encontrar el pergamino tampoco.

Tsunade suspiró. "Todavía no me gusta, pero puedo ver que tu mente está hecha". Se movió para sentarse en una silla disponible antes de preguntar: "Entonces, ¿por qué no nos dices por qué nos convocaste aquí?".

Naruto indicó a la mujer de cabello azul que estaba sentada a su lado antes de decir: "En realidad, Konan fue quien pidió hablar con todos. La dejaré explicar.

Konan se puso un poco nerviosa por lo que estaba a punto de sugerir, así que respiró hondo antes de decir: "Durante la celebración de la apertura de Whirling Tides, le pedí a Naruto que me diera su bendición para que reiniciara Akatsuki. Quiero devolverlo al propósito que Yahiko imaginó originalmente. Como siempre, él no fue más que un apoyo, en cuanto a por qué pedí reunirme con usted ... Ahora le pido que también me preste su apoyo ".

"¿Cómo es eso?" Preguntó Naruko confundido.

"De varias maneras", explicó Konan. Centrándose en Kiyomi, dijo: "Al principio, Akatsuki fue apoyado finalmente por ciudadanos que apoyaron nuestros objetivos. Cuando Tobi se hizo cargo, recurrimos a medios ilegales de apoyo a la organización. Naturalmente, con este retorno al camino correcto, sería de gran ayuda si pudiéramos contar con el apoyo de la Great Tree Shipping Company ".

"Bueno, supongo que eso explica mi presencia", dijo Kiyomi divertida. Pero un ceño apareció segundos después cuando dijo: "Sin embargo, no sé si eso será sabio".

Konan frunció el ceño al igual que Naruto, quien rápidamente dijo: "Kiyomi ..."

La pelirroja levantó la mano para explicar su posición, "Naruto, por mucho que pueda entender lo que estás tratando de hacer para redimir el sueño de los amigos de Konan. El hecho es que la mayoría de la gente recuerda a Akatsuki como una organización terrorista. Un grupo, que hizo mucho daño, y también puede dañar la reputación de aquellos asociados con él. Me entristece decir que incluye a aquellos que le ofrecen apoyo financiero. Si se demuestra que la Great Tree Shipping Company está demasiado estrechamente asociada con Akatsuki, es probable que no se realicen incursiones futuras para la expansión en países con mala voluntad. Este también puede ser el caso de los países donde su influencia acaba de llegar, como sería el caso de la Tierra de los arrozales ".

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Mikoto.

Kiyomi indicó a una de sus hijas que dijera con orgullo: "Por favor, llenen a todos en Naruko".

Naruko sonrió antes de decir: "Recientemente he tenido un gran avance en el restablecimiento de la red de espías del Maestro Jiraiya. Uno de los principales centros se encontraba en Konoha, lo que supongo que no debería haber sido una sorpresa. Resulta que mientras la información se había ido agotando a medida que los fondos para apoyarla disminuían; todavía estaba llegando suficiente. Esta información incluía a quién se elegía para reemplazar al arroz Daimyo asesinado ". Centrándose en Konan, la mujer rubia continuó: "La nueva Daimyo será una mujer llamada Chiyo. Ella era la hija del Daimyo de la Tierra de Esto antes de que Sasori la destruyera. Resulta que su familia es la más cercana relacionada con la línea de sangre anterior, y con ella viviendo en la Tierra de Eso como invitada, se siente que tomar el tiro no debería alterar mucho el equilibrio de poder ".

Konan se sentó sintiendo el peso de las acciones pasadas de Akatsuki destrozando sus esperanzas antes de que ella pudiera comenzar, pero Naruto puso su mano sobre la de ella y dijo: "Encontraremos la forma de Konan".

Konan sonrió débilmente pero dijo: "Gracias, pero tal vez fue una tontería de mi parte pensar que podríamos reiniciarlo". Centrándose en el zorro Bijuu, agregó: "Pero veo a qué te refieres. Con el estado de la economía de Rice, es probable que con gusto le abran sus rutas comerciales, sin mencionar que le permitirán construir un puerto en el norte. Todo eso desaparece si el nuevo Daimyo guarda rencor contra Akatsuki y contra mí. Desafortunadamente, aunque Ame se ha beneficiado de la alianza que la desconfianza tiende a evitar que la gente contrate a nuestro shinobi, por lo que no tengo los recursos para apoyar a un Akatsuki renacido ".

"¿No cobrarías por los servicios de Akatsuki?" Preguntó Sage. "Estoy seguro de que habría personas dispuestas a contratar ninjas poderosos independientemente de con quién estuvieran asociados si el precio fuera el correcto".

"Desafortunadamente, esas personas tienden a trabajar en el lado equivocado de la ley", dijo Konan con desánimo. "La gente como el Daimyo de la Tierra de Eso, por ejemplo, también fue quien nos contrató para destruir esto".

"¡¿Esperar lo?!" Naruto dijo sentándose, "El Daimyo de Eso fue el cliente".

"¿Si porque?"

No estoy seguro de cuáles podrían ser las implicaciones, explicó: "Porque el hijo del bastardo estaba en la aldea en el momento del ataque. ¿Por qué contrataría a Akatsuki y pondría a su hijo en peligro? "

"Es probable que deseche cualquier sospecha que la gente pueda apuntar hacia él, especialmente porque duplicaron su tamaño debido a la anexión del territorio de This", explicó Tsunade recibiendo un asentimiento de Konan.

"De hecho", dijo la mujer de cabello azul, "Sasori tenía órdenes estrictas de no dañar al niño, aunque era libre de hacerlo parecer convincente. Se podría decir que el hecho de que Chiyo sobrevivió es un beneficio no deseado. Particularmente ya que al acogerla, parecían simplemente ser buenos vecinos ".

"Bueno, puede que también haya pagado grandes dividendos", agregó Naruko. "El niño de Daimyo, Shu, está comprometido con ella, lo que significa que la familia de That Daimyo acaba de mudarse de un gobernante de una ciudad-estado menor a un país de buena fe".

"No puedo creer que Shu sea una parte activa de tal complot", dijo Naruto.

"Puede que no lo haya sido", dijo Sage en su tono gentil pero indiferente. "Sin embargo, él también podría no ser la persona que recuerdas. En algún momento puede haber aprendido la verdad de cómo su padre adquirió el territorio de su vecino ".

Naruto no quería imaginar tal posibilidad, pero inclinó la cabeza ante la posibilidad. Además, no se sabía a qué lado estaría si supiera la verdad del asunto, incluso ahora. Al hacer una nota mental para que Sasame vigilara a las personas a las que ella podría estar respondiendo, cambió de tema, "Bueno, a pesar de los problemas de dinero, la otra razón por la que Konan quería hablar con usted es para pedirle su fuerza".

"¿Huh?" preguntó su madre con elocuencia.

Mikoto se echó a reír mientras explicaba: "Él quiere decir que donde ella necesitaba el dinero de Kiyomi, ella quiere que llenemos espacios en la lista de Akatsuki".

"Eso es esencialmente correcto", confirmó Konan, "aunque la presencia de Tsunade se debió más a informarle de lo que había planeado, ya que en algún momento tendré que presentar mi discurso ante el Kage of the Villages". Centrándose en Ayame, agregó: "Sin embargo, tu presencia fue inesperada, pero no lo tomes como que te considero débil. Pero fue Naruto quien sugirió que me acercara al resto de ustedes.

Ayame sonrió mientras decía: "Oh, no te preocupes. Soy lo suficientemente consciente como para saber que no calificaría como un luchador con clasificación S. Todavía."

"Oye", dijo Naruto sonando un poco molesto, "¿Por qué la estás soltando?"

"Porque estaba aquí para hacerte la cena cuando hiciste tu, '¿De verdad crees que tomaría a Ayame en un comentario de peligro'", dijo Ayame en broma, "Sé que no fui invitado para el '¿Te gustaría ¿Unirte a un grupo donde el miembro de menor rango es la reunión de clase S? '"

Naruto la miró con el ceño fruncido hasta que estalló en una sonrisa cuando ella sacó la lengua. Miró a su alrededor y vio a su madre a punto de poner mala cara, así que le preguntó: "¿Qué pasa mamá? Esto es lo que pensé que querías, una forma de patear traseros y tomar nombres mientras ayudas con nuestra ambición ".

"Oh, estoy feliz de que mi querido hijo reconozca mi fuerza y me sugiera que me una". Kushina parecía que estaba tratando de encontrar una manera cortés de redactar sus siguientes palabras, pero no lo dijo bruscamente: "Pero cariño, nos convertimos en amantes y después de años de ser perseguidos por tu polla ahora me estás pidiendo que me aleje". No es justo." Mikoto se echó a reír al igual que las otras mujeres, lo que provocó que Kushina hiciera un puchero más cuando dijo en un tono petulante: "No es gracioso".

"Oh, he visto madres que tienen problemas para dejar ir, K", respondió Mikoto juguetonamente, "pero creo que las superaste a todas".

Konan sintió que su alegría volvía cuando dijo: "Cierto, estarás en el camino si aceptas. Pero no hay nada que decir que no puede llamar a este lugar su base de operaciones. De hecho, espero que lo hagas. Quiero que Akatsuki actúe como un tipo de organización que hace el bien. No aceptaremos dinero para misiones, sino que viajaremos por el campo para ayudar a aquellos que no pueden contratar un pueblo shinobi. También debería permitirnos responder a las crisis más rápido y alertar a La Familia mucho antes ".

"Tampoco hace daño tener miembros formados por aldeas que la encarnación anterior había atacado en el pasado", señaló Tsunade. "Aún así, será una venta difícil, particularmente para el Raikage. Suna sería otra.

"Sí", Konan admitió que Suna no había superado el ataque de Deidara o casi había perdido su Kazekage. "Pero creo que con la ayuda de Karura podré convencer al consejo de que nos apoye".

"¿Cómo?"

Respondiendo, la pregunta de Naruko que adivinó Kiyomi dijo: "Ya veo, no somos las primeras personas a las que te has acercado. Supongo que Karura sería otra mujer de la que quieres ser miembro.

"Y ella ya estuvo de acuerdo", dijo Konan, "Significará que desocupa el asiento que se creó para ella, pero teniendo en cuenta que algunas de las personas que apoyaron su creación probablemente se sorprendieron al enterarse de su cambio en las políticas. Dudo que pongan mucho escándalo. Incluso podría hacer que apoyen la decisión. Como resultado, también aparecerá un lugar vacío en el consejo ".

Mikoto frunció el ceño mientras preguntaba: "¿Realmente vale la pena apostar que la persona que lo toma no será un intransigente?"

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y respondió: "Creo que la capacidad de moverse libremente vale la pena para los posibles dolores de cabeza en Suna. Nuestra ambición ha echado raíces allí, por lo que no se eliminará tan fácilmente no sin dañar su economía. Pero, si podemos despegar a Akatsuki, pueden ir a donde los shinobi afiliados a una aldea no puedan, y podrán actuar como quieran ".

"Pero, cariño, si los miembros están atados a Konoha u otras aldeas, ¿la gente no nos acusará de usar el nombre de Akatsuki como frente?" Preguntó Kushina.

"Sí, indudablemente habrá tales cargos", respondió Naruto, "pero esa es otra razón para que sean las mujeres que se unan". Centrándose en Fu, explicó: "Fu, como ex víctima de un ataque de Akatsuki, su unión enviará un poderoso mensaje de que no es el mismo grupo en espíritu". Continuando, comenzó a explicar sus ideas sobre por qué cada uno de sus amantes, excluyendo a Sage, era mejor: "Naruko, unirse te hubiera permitido continuar tratando de restablecer la red de espías de Pervy Sage, que ahora parece que estás en camino" hace que tener una razón para moverse de un lugar a otro sea lo más importante. Podría obstaculizar a algunos en lugares que no quieren que un grupo así viaje a través de sus tierras, pero algo me dice que Pervy Sage también tuvo tantos problemas para viajar a través de ellos. Sabio, has estado al lado de tu hermana todo este tiempo y eres una potencia por derecho propio, por lo que puedes seguir moviéndote con ella sin levantar sospechas. Además, su asociación con Konoha es superficial en el mejor de los casos, lo que debería evitar que las personas aprovechen el cargo de que estamos usando Akatsuki para manejar los negocios de la aldea debajo de la mesa ". Sage asintió con la cabeza de acuerdo, por lo que Naruto se volvió hacia su madre y Mikoto agregando: "Mikoto, tienes todas las razones para odiar a Konoha y rechazaste públicamente cualquier oferta para unirte. Sería difícil imaginar que la gente pensaría que te unirías a un grupo que avanza en los complots de Konoha, y mamá; también fuiste víctima del intento del anterior líder de Akatsuki de capturar a Kiyomi. Puede que la gente no sepa que eras un jinchuriki, pero sí saben que Tobi estaba detrás del ataque y creen que por él casi mueres. "Centrándose en todos sus amantes, dijo:" El hecho de que todas ustedes sean mujeres estúpidas que han sido lastimadas por el mundo shinobi simplemente da crédito a la idea de que querrían actuar como una fuerza estabilizadora. Creo que con el tiempo, la gente comenzará a recurrir a ti sabiendo que estás actuando en el mejor interés de los indefensos en lugar de incluso una aldea shinobi que podría tener un objetivo propio ".

"Bueno, en caso de que ocurra tal cambio, puedo decir que podríamos ofrecer este renacido apoyo financiero de Akatsuki", afirmó Kiyomi. "Mientras tanto, podría ser prudente prestar su apoyo a las llamadas de Toki para formar una alianza menor de países. Allí puedes lanzar a Akatsuki como una contramedida a las influencias externas ".

Tsunade frunció el ceño antes de decir: "No estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea. Ni siquiera necesitaría mencionarlo para que la gente sepa que ella estaba hablando de Iwagakure.

"Cierto", respondió Kiyomi, "pero, eso sería algo que creo sería un gran punto de venta para que los países menores firmen. Particularmente para aquellos a lo largo de la frontera occidental de Earth Country. Además, la idea de tener un grupo con diez guerreros de clase S patrullando esas tierras le daría incluso a Iwa algo que considerar antes de promulgar cualquier complot. Sin mencionar, me imagino que uno de los primeros lugares donde las acusaciones de que Akatsuki está actuando como la forma de las Alianzas de entrometerse en los complots de Iwa sin enojarse de que el Daimyo se originaría sería el País de la Tierra. La mejor manera de calmar esas acusaciones sería operar en países afectados por esas conspiraciones con el permiso de los propios gobernantes ".

Konan pudo ver los beneficios de la sugerencia de Kiyomi y dijo: "Le pediré a Toki que me permita asistir para tal propósito".

"Está bien", dijo Ayame atrayendo la atención de todos, "con eso resuelto, comamos". Naruto asintió con la cabeza y sonrió mientras veía a sus amantes moverse para cavar en la gran comida que el cocinero y la camarera habían preparado. Después de ellos, se sintió confiado de que con el tiempo el Legado de Akatsuki sería algo de lo que tanto su maestro como sus discípulos fallecidos estarían orgullosos. Al aceptar un plato que Ayame había preparado, también sintió que era para recuperar el Legado de aquellos que vinieron antes que motivaron a Chun-li, así que estaba seguro de que se convertiría en un gran aliado para su ambición.

Chun-li se sintió como un trozo de carne mientras ella y los otros asistentes, tanto hombres como mujeres, se alinearon cerca de la entrada de una villa en la que se hospedaría un huésped importante. Había regresado a casa después de enterarse del pergamino y el papel que desempeñó su pueblo en su historia. Le había informado a Bora que su último presentimiento no había dado fruto, por lo que tuvo que escucharlo reprenderla por perder tanto tiempo. Luego le había informado que, en lugar de que ella desperdiciara más, estaba siendo asignada al programa de asistentes. Naturalmente, ella había protestado enérgicamente, pero en última instancia, el actual líder tanto de su país como de su pueblo había pisoteado. También le había asignado su entrenamiento para ser supervisado por Mai Shiranui.

Chun-li había esperado tener una feliz reunión con su amiga de la infancia y la nieta del anterior líder de la aldea. Pero no fue así como parecía que mientras ella estaba fuera, Mai se había convertido a los nuevos principios de Yugakure, es decir, usar cualquier medio necesario para alimentar la red de información de Bora. Un hecho que había provocado que los dos amigos discutieran amargamente durante las dos semanas desde su regreso, con Chun-li argumentando que Mai le estaba dando la espalda a todo lo que su abuelo le había enseñado. Mientras, Mai había respondido que, bajo el liderazgo de Bora, la aldea anteriormente pobre era más rica de lo que había sido en toda su historia, y debido a la información que reunió, estaba protegida de casi todas las grandes potencias. Chun-li no se había convencido argumentando que si el precio era el alma del pueblo, entonces había sido demasiado alto.

Mai había tratado de asegurarle que estaba reaccionando de forma exagerada, pero si algo en el transcurso de las dos semanas Chun-li se había convencido de que las cosas eran peores de lo que temía. Particularmente porque había visto a Mai aparecer casi encantada por Bora, debido a la forma en que el hombre constantemente favorecía a sus mejores asistentes con regalos caros. Con todo, Chun-li temía que hubiera sido un error regresar, ya que era posible que el alma de su pueblo ya hubiera sido corrompida hasta el punto de no regresar. La razón por la que había regresado a la aldea había sido para justificar algunas de las afirmaciones de Naruto. Además, había esperado descubrir la verdad sobre Taki, a quien él había afirmado que había sido esclavizado por Kanji. Le había preguntado a Bora sobre ella y notó cuán cauteloso se había vuelto. Ella había explicado su curiosidad como la esperanza de que Kanji hubiera estado detrás del robo y, como tal, el Anbu podría ser de alguna ayuda. El Daimyo le había asegurado que no estaba afirmando que le había preguntado a Taki tan pronto como le robaron el pergamino. Había afirmado que Taki dudaba que Kanji estuviera detrás del robo mientras evitaba sus preguntas sobre cómo podía estar segura, pero no saber dónde estaba el ninja desaparecido. Con todo, había dejado a Chun-li con el temor de que Taki estuviera muerto, ya que había sido eliminado por saber demasiado sobre el pergamino y sus orígenes.

Un hecho que dejó a la kunoichi Yugakure sintiéndose sola y asustada. Deseó haber aceptado la oferta de Naruto de ayudar, pero debido a su vergüenza, y a pesar de ser consciente de que el conocimiento que poseía sobre él la había ganado más que a él, le había dicho que era un asunto que Yugakure debía resolver por su cuenta. Ahora, sin embargo, sin un solo aliado, se preguntó si no había sido una tontería rechazarlo. Se preguntó si el destino que la esperaba se estaba perdiendo lentamente prostituyendo su alma poco a poco por fragmentos de información y baratijas de Bora, o si eventualmente se cansarían de su resistencia y simplemente la eliminarían por completo. Se preguntó si sería más tarde si enviarían a Mai por ella y si su amiga aceptaría la tarea.

Se quedó mirando la parte posterior de la cabeza de Mai mientras le gustaba que muchos de los otros asistentes masculinos y femeninos posaran para que cuando entrara el VIP fueran elegidos para atenderlos. Chun-li no tenía idea de quiénes eran los invitados, ya que todavía no era lo suficientemente confiable como para ver la operación de recopilación de inteligencia. En cambio, le habían enseñado lo básico del Enticement Touch, que estaba segura de que también había servido como medio para interrogarla. Chun-li se había sentido casi agradecida por la terrible experiencia por la que Tayuya la había hecho pasar, como si no hubiera sufrido por las alturas de sus lujurias como lo había hecho, estaba bastante segura de que compartiría la misma tumba poco profunda en la que ahora confiaba en Taki. ocupado.

La puerta de la villa se abrió con Bora diciendo encantadoramente: "Y ahora permítanme presentarles algunos de los mejores asistentes que nuestro pueblo tiene para ofrecer".

A pesar de lo que hubiera esperado, su reacción se debía al disgusto que sentía en su nueva asignación, y a la idea de servir a un noble excesivamente privilegiado mientras vestía el escaso vestido negro y dorado con zapatos rosas que estaba segura de atraer. pensar que podría tocarla como quisiera. Chun-li se sorprendió cuando su coño se humedeció rápidamente cuando Naruto entró en la villa con una hermosa morena en su brazo.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de par en par a los varios asistentes que estaban frente a ellos. Alcanzando la cabeza con vergüenza, dijo: "Um, Daimyo Bora ... fue muy amable de su parte actualizar mi paquete de vacaciones. Pero solo soy un genin, estoy seguro de que está fuera de mi rango de precios ".

"Tonterías", respondió el hombre deslizando su mano sobre su cabello azul. Rascándose el tatuaje sobre su ojo derecho, que parecía dos C opuestas, dijo: "Quiero decir que has eliminado a varios miembros del Akatsuki sin mencionar a varios ninjas desaparecidas de alto rango". Estoy seguro de que está lleno de dinero, pero eso no viene al caso, este es mi regalo. No recibimos muchos visitantes shinobi y quiero que te vayas con una buena impresión. Sé cómo su pueblo advierte contra los shinobi activos que visitan.

"Sí, me hicieron sentarme a través de un largo video advirtiéndome que recordara pensar con mi cabeza grande", dijo Naruto.

Él se sonrojó de vergüenza cuando Ayame dijo hoscamente: "Bueno, en tu caso se refieren a la gran cabeza sobre tus hombros". Chun-li notó que algunos de sus compañeros kunoichi miraron al hombre rubio con una nueva luz, y varios de ellos casi parecían ansiosos por ser elegidos y usaron sus artimañas femeninas para seducirlo. Deseó poder ver la cara de Mai para ver cuán lejos estaba su amiga, ya que aunque la kunoichi vestida de rojo siempre había sido coqueta, todavía le resultaba difícil creer que Mai usaría el sexo para atrapar a las personas y arruinar sus vidas.

Bora se aclaró la garganta y dijo: "Bueno, dicho eso, elija a los asistentes que desea ayudar a que ambos se relajen. Para el paquete al que se ha actualizado, se le asignará un par que se encargará de todas sus solicitudes. Hemos arreglado que cada pareja fuera la asistente principal en el frente con su junior en la parte de atrás ".

"Realmente señor, esto es demasiado. ¿Verdad Ayame? Dijo Naruto casi suplicante.

"No lo sé", respondió su novia, "creo que será agradable vivir como los ricos y famosos".

Naruto suspiró antes de decir: "Me vas a meter en problemas. Estoy bastante seguro de aceptar regalos y de eso me estaba advirtiendo ese video. Pero no puedo decirte que no, así que te dejaré elegir.

Ayame le dedicó una sonrisa brillante antes de besarlo en la mejilla. Hizo un gran espectáculo de mudarse ante cada grupo antes de detenerse frente a Mai diciendo: "Creo que podemos ir con estos dos".

"Una excelente selección", dijo Bora, haciendo que pareciera que había seleccionado un buen vino. "Ahora, por favor, discúlpanos y Mai y Chun-li volverán pronto para mudarse a las habitaciones de los asistentes en el ático. Mientras tanto, relájese y siéntase como en casa ".

Tsunade se abrió paso a través del departamento de tortura e interrogatorios en su camino a la oficina de Ibiki. Al entrar, no estaba demasiado sorprendida de encontrar a Hanare allí considerando su papel como líder de la JAIN. Pero, la presencia de un chunin que reconoció como el que había poseído información sobre el complot para secuestrar a Naruto, pero había elegido ignorarlo la tomó por sorpresa un poco. Se dio cuenta de que su presencia estaba poniendo nervioso al joven, y considerando que había reprendido a todo el departamento por su error, no podía culparlo. Pero dejando atrás el pasado, le dijo a Ibiki: "Dijiste que podrías tener algunas ideas sobre cuál es el objetivo de los bandidos que aterrorizaban a Rice".

"Sí, milady", dijo Ibiki, "en realidad fue Tanzo aquí quien fue quien formuló la teoría".

Tsunade envió una mirada de evaluación al joven de cabello negro, quien sabía que había reprobado los exámenes de Chunin dos veces antes de finalmente aprobarlo. Según lo que había aprendido, la primera vez se debió a que sus compañeros de equipo abrieron el pergamino que les habían dado durante el segundo examen, lo que resultó en su descalificación. La segunda vez se debió a que no hicieron el corte en los exámenes conjuntos de Suna y Konoha Chunin que siguieron. Aún después de haber tenido éxito en el tercer Ibiki lo había llamado para unirse a su departamento. No hace falta decir que Tsunade todavía estaba esperando ser impresionado.

"Adelante hijo y cuéntale tu teoría", dijo Ibiki mientras el hombre parecía bastante asustado por su presencia.

"Um ... cierto", dijo Tanzo, "Primero, Lady Tsunade, por favor, déjame aceptar formalmente la responsabilidad de mi error con respecto a ..."

Tsunade levantó la mano y dijo: "No hay necesidad de entrar en eso ahora. Cometiste un error y lo importante es haber aprendido de él. El hecho de que Ibiki me llamara a mí y a Hanare aquí parecería implicar que él cree que esta teoría tuya tiene peso. Si es así, lo más probable es que hayas visto algo que los analistas de todos los pueblos aliados se han perdido hasta ahora. Eso solo me dice que Ibiki tenía razón en su opinión sobre ti, y tal vez está presumiendo un poco ".

Las mejillas del joven se colorearon por el elogio. Se contuvo cuando su jefe se aclaró la garganta y dijo: "Bueno ... gracias. Espero demostrar que tiene razón. Poniéndose serio, explicó: "Lo que creo que está sucediendo con los bandidos es parte de un tema más amplio que he notado".

"¿Cual es?" Tsunade preguntó cruzando los brazos bajo su busto.

"A saber, cuán pacífico ha sido últimamente".

Tsunade tuvo dificultades para no burlarse y enviar una mirada incrédula hacia Ibiki. Pero, por la pequeña sonrisa casi indetectable en la cara del hombre, sospechaba que si actuaba por impulso al final de la reunión, estaría usando huevo en la cara. Aún así, una parte de su incredulidad debe haber sido visible cuando el joven explicó rápidamente: "Sé que te enfrentas a cientos de amenazas en un día determinado. Entonces mi reclamo debe parecer bastante tonto. Después de todo, con la información adicional obtenida tanto de Suna como de Kumo, parece que la cantidad de amenazas ha aumentado, no todo lo contrario. Pero de lo que estoy hablando es un poco más difícil de detectar, que son los incidentes aislados causados por ninjas desaparecidas que solo toman trabajos mal pagados para sobrevivir o trabajan como ejecutores para los jefes del crimen. Ese tipo de incidentes se tratan con baja prioridad, al menos fuera de cuando llegan los clientes para que nos encarguemos de ellos. Pero monitorearlos ha mostrado una marcada disminución en tales casos en el transcurso del último año más o menos. Casi podría rastrearse hasta el período de tiempo justo después de la invasión de Konoha por Pain.

"De verdad", dijo Tsunade con interés, "¿Pero por qué dirías que esta disminución está vinculada a las actividades de los bandidos que habían estado acosando a Rice?"

"Um ... bueno ..." dijo Tanzo sonando menos confiado ya que sabía que lo que iba a proponer era pura especulación.

La Chunin se apagó al no querer ser la causa de la decepción del Hokage nuevamente si pensaba que su teoría estaba equivocada. Sin embargo, Ibiki dijo con confianza en su lugar: "La razón es porque hubo un período en el pasado en el que la actividad de ninjas perdidas experimentó una caída igualmente notable".

Cuando Ibiki también se desvaneció esperando que su subordinado volviera a levantarse, sintió la incertidumbre de Chunin. Centrándose en él, dijo: "Bueno, ¿vas a hacerme adivinar?"

Al escuchar la severidad en su voz, Tanzo se recuperó. "Lo siento, bueno, la última vez que parecía que Missing-nin estaba cayendo del mapa fue durante el período justo antes de que Sound Village surgiera".

"¡Qué!" el Hokage dijo que no le agradan las implicaciones.

Hanare se unió al decir: "Es verdad. Después de que Tanzo trajo su teoría a Ibiki, y me la pasó, investigué un poco. Tanzo basó su teoría en los datos recopilados por Konoha en los años anteriores al establecimiento oficial de la aldea de Orochimaru. La tendencia actual muestra una caída similar en los delitos denunciados por ninjas desaparecidas ".

"Aún así, eso no significa que alguien esté tratando de establecer otra aldea", dijo Tsunade rápidamente. Se dio cuenta de que Tanzo parecía desconcertado por su despido, pero continuó: "Podría ser debido a que menos Shinobi se vuelve pícaro debido a la estabilidad de la alianza. Sin mencionar que con las tres aldeas trabajando juntas, sería más difícil para ellos operar en nuestras tierras ya que solo cruzar las fronteras no eliminaría la persecución ".

Tanzo recuperó su confianza al darse cuenta de que el líder de Konoha estaba cometiendo el mismo error que él al descartar una posible amenaza debido a sus propios prejuicios. No podía culparla exactamente, ya que establecer un pueblo escondido era mucho más difícil de lo que la mayoría de la gente le daba crédito. Con la esperanza de convencerla, dijo: "Lady Tsunade, con el debido respeto, nos reprendió en el Departamento de Inteligencia por ser demasiado rápido para ignorar una amenaza potencial. ¿No estás haciendo lo mismo ahora?

Él tragó saliva audiblemente cuando apareció un ceño en su rostro ante su advertencia. Pero un momento después apareció una sonrisa divertida. "Muy bien, convencerme".

Tanzo se aclaró la garganta después de asentir para explicar cómo llegó a la conclusión de que lo había hecho. "Um ... Primero, los contraargumentos que usted señaló también se me ocurrieron. Fue entonces cuando me acerqué por primera vez al interrogador principal. Aún así, tenía bastante confianza en mi teoría, principalmente porque la mayoría de los ninjas desaparecidos no operan en los cinco principales países elementales. Al menos no por largos tramos, pero es ciertamente más difícil verificar eso para las Tierras de la Tierra y el Agua. Dicho esto, a pesar de que Konoha recopiló los datos a los que tuve acceso, en realidad se detalla la actividad de ninjas desaparecidas en tierras fuera del País de Fuego. Los países elementales menores son donde ocurren la mayoría de los crímenes cometidos por ninjas rebeldes, principalmente porque las víctimas tienden a tener que contratar shinobi para tratar con ellos.

Tsunade frunció el ceño, pero se debió a su rápido despido anterior, cuando debería haber asumido que Ibiki la rechazaría significaría que tenía confianza en la teoría de Chunin, como había afirmado solo unos momentos antes. Centrándose en Hanare, preguntó: "Supongo que su participación fue utilizar los recursos de JAIN para ver si las otras aldeas están notando cómo están cayendo los delitos relacionados con Missing-nin".

Hanare asintió antes de responder: "Sí. Tanto de vez en cuando hubo una caída similar. Aunque hubo un aumento en lo que yo llamaría crímenes o redadas bien planificadas y bien ejecutadas ".

Tsunade arqueó una ceja sin estar seguro de lo que la mujer quería decir, así que Ibiki explicó. "Básicamente, ella está haciendo referencia a crímenes o argumentos similares a los que usaron los bandidos para interrumpir el comercio de Rice. Gracias a Naruto, ahora sabemos que estaban robando suministros para un tercero. Es probable que ese grupo planee establecer una aldea similar a la de Orochimaru ".

Tsunade miró a Hanare y le preguntó: "Supongo que dirías que los problemas recientes de los bandidos representaron el mismo pico que hubo en el pasado".

"Correcto", respondió la mujer que encabezó el ala de recopilación de información de la Alianza, "Causó que apareciera un pico mucho más grande en un área que de lo contrario podría haber estado allí, pero hay otras. La razón por la que fue tan pronunciada es porque los bandidos estaban operando con la aprobación del Rice Daimyo. Sin embargo, ha habido otros crímenes que, mientras que en la superficie podrían parecer solo una incursión de bandidos, podrían interpretarse con un propósito mayor. Un hospital fue allanado en la Tierra de los Ríos. Las personas que lo golpearon robaron medicamentos y equipo médico. Mataron a cualquier testigo del robo y lograron limpiar todo un ala de equipos sin dar la alarma hasta la mañana. En Rice, los bandidos se centraron principalmente en envíos con armas y suministros médicos. Además, hubo una redada en la Bóveda.

"¿El qué?" Tsunade preguntó insegura a qué se refería la mujer.

Sin embargo, Ibiki dio un silbido impresionado. Se enteró de ello, pero principalmente en los rumores que se desviaron en su camino, por lo que normalmente no le habría impresionado. Sin embargo, lo que ganó su elogio fue que Hanare estaba hablando de eso como si los rumores fueran ciertos, lo que significaba que Kumogakure había querido compartir la información. El ex kunoichi de la aldea de Jomae explicó: "Se rumorea que la Bóveda guarda las armas especiales y otros artículos que Kumo encontró".

"Te refieres a robado en la mayoría de los casos", dijo Tsunade un poco amargamente recordando algunas de las antiguas animosidades debido a que se rumoreaba que Kumo había robado algunas de las reliquias de su Clan. Pero respiró tranquilamente al recordar que esos sentimientos estaban por debajo de lo que su familia esperaba lograr.

Hanare continuó mientras el Hokage calmaba sus emociones: "Estoy seguro de que la mayoría de la gente compartiría ese sentimiento. Pero, si necesita alguna prueba de que Kumo está llegando a creer en los beneficios de la Alianza, su verificación de la existencia de la Bóveda es prueba suficiente para mí. Pero, en cuanto a compartir lo que se tomó, me temo que es otro asunto. Sin embargo, persisten los rumores de que entre algunos de los artículos almacenados había reliquias del Sabio de los Seis Caminos ".

"Genial", dijo Tsunade sintiendo un dolor de cabeza, "como si no hubiera suficientes cosas de las que preocuparse".

Hanare esbozó una sonrisa comprensiva antes de responder: "No temería que de repente aparezcan armas legendarias perdidas". Creo que habría sido más urgente por parte del Raikage si ese fuera el caso. Aún así, su cabeza, el capitán Anbu Tosen, no estaba contento con que incluso me contara sobre la redada. Tuve la sensación de que la Bóveda era más un área de almacenamiento de artículos que Kumo quería estudiar para crear mejores armas o shinobi. Más de una instalación de I D, en lugar de una armería ".

"No estoy seguro de lo reconfortante que es pensar que alguien correría el riesgo de enojar a Kumo por investigaciones incompletas o experimentos abandonados", dijo Tsunade. "Especialmente, si crees que es el mismo grupo que podría querer establecer una nueva aldea shinobi. Hacer enemigos de Kumo y, por lo tanto, la alianza no es muy inteligente.

"Sin embargo, primero tendríamos que demostrar que fueron ellos los que estuvieron detrás de la redada", señaló Ibiki. "Además, pueden haber usado a un tercero como parecía ser el caso con los bandidos. Eso es lo que Hanare quiere decir al señalar los picos en crímenes de alto calibre. En la superficie, pueden parecer actos aleatorios, pero si los junta, tiene la sensación de que alguien está reuniendo los suministros que necesitaría una aldea incipiente. Dado que una nueva aldea también necesitaría personal, faltaría un recurso natural para eso, sin explicar por qué tan pocos parecen haber causado problemas recientemente ".

"También explica por qué el Daimyo de Rice Country se dejó enredar en el plan y por qué fue asesinado", dijo Tanzo emocionado al ver al Hokage. "Ese es el penúltimo componente necesario para formar una aldea shinobi, después de todo, un Daimyo dispuesto a protegerlo. En la memoria reciente, solo se han establecido dos aldeas shinobi desde la aparición repentina de otros después de la fundación de Konoha. El primero fue el pueblo oculto por flores en la tierra de las verduras. Fue un acto que resultó en la guerra que lo disolvió y el tratado que resultó en que los niños del Daimyo Vegetal fueran retenidos como rehenes. Si bien el incidente que vio la destrucción de Flower recientemente no fue un complot de los países vecinos. Es probable que muchos de ellos estuvieran satisfechos con su destrucción y no están encantados de que Daimyo Haruna esté intentando nuevamente usar a los sobrevivientes Ninja Errantes. La Aldea Oculta en el Sonido, que ahora estaba extinta, había sido la más nueva, pero no pasó desapercibida necesariamente cuando se fundó. El hecho de que se aplicaran tan rápidamente y fueran aceptados en la alianza de The Third Hokage con Suna y las otras aldeas menores probablemente fue lo que los salvó de experimentar una historia rocosa similar a la de Flower. Ese hecho también podría ser la razón por la cual el Tercero los aceptó antes de que pudieran ser examinados adecuadamente. Al convertirse en el aliado de Konoha, al menos en el papel, si se evitó que enemigos que hubieran intentado eliminarlos atacaran, lo que podría haber obligado a Orochimaru a revelarse a sí mismo ". pero no necesariamente pasó desapercibido cuando se fundó. El hecho de que se aplicaran tan rápidamente y fueran aceptados en la alianza de The Third Hokage con Suna y las otras aldeas menores probablemente fue lo que los salvó de experimentar una historia rocosa similar a la de Flower. Ese hecho también podría ser la razón por la cual el Tercero los aceptó antes de que pudieran ser examinados adecuadamente. Al convertirse en el aliado de Konoha, al menos en el papel, si se evitó que enemigos que hubieran intentado eliminarlos atacaran, lo que podría haber obligado a Orochimaru a revelarse a sí mismo ". pero no necesariamente pasó desapercibido cuando se fundó. El hecho de que se aplicaran tan rápidamente y fueran aceptados en la alianza de The Third Hokage con Suna y las otras aldeas menores probablemente fue lo que los salvó de experimentar una historia rocosa similar a la de Flower. Ese hecho también podría ser la razón por la cual el Tercero los aceptó antes de que pudieran ser examinados adecuadamente. Al convertirse en el aliado de Konoha, al menos en el papel, si se evitó que enemigos que hubieran intentado eliminarlos atacaran, lo que podría haber obligado a Orochimaru a revelarse a sí mismo ". Ese hecho también podría ser la razón por la cual el Tercero los aceptó antes de que pudieran ser examinados adecuadamente. Al convertirse en el aliado de Konoha, al menos en el papel, si se evitó que enemigos que hubieran intentado eliminarlos atacaran, lo que podría haber obligado a Orochimaru a revelarse a sí mismo ". Ese hecho también podría ser la razón por la cual el Tercero los aceptó antes de que pudieran ser examinados adecuadamente. Al convertirse en el aliado de Konoha, al menos en el papel, si se evitó que enemigos que hubieran intentado eliminarlos atacaran, lo que podría haber obligado a Orochimaru a revelarse a sí mismo ".

Tsunade suspiró antes de decir: "Un hecho del que estoy seguro que Orochimaru estaba contando. Sabía del deseo de paz de Sarutobi-sensei, así que lo aprovechó para deslizarse cerca.

"Sí", acordó Tanzo, "Pero Orochimaru fue el componente final necesario para la fundación de una aldea exitosa. Usted ve, un Daimyo no importa cuán ambicioso tenga que pesar si permitir que se forme una aldea shinobi en su país vale la pena el riesgo de molestar a sus vecinos. Hay una gran cantidad de ninjas desaparecidas, pero solo un puñado de ellas sería capaz de atraer a los shinobi a su nombre, y menos aún con las habilidades necesarias para hacer que un gobernante apueste a que una nueva aldea con suficiente fuerza para evitar el ataque podría ser construido. Esa también podría ser la razón por la cual esta nueva aldea no tiene miedo de pelear con Kumo y, por extensión, con nosotros. La persona alrededor de la cual se está construyendo esta aldea ya puede vernos como enemigos.

Ibiki dejó que el Hokage reflexionara sobre las posibilidades por un momento antes de agregar: "No creo que deba señalar que el informe de Ino de lo que encontró cuando trató de leer la mente de Ahiko parecería implicar que un Uchiha está detrás de esto". Actualmente solo hay dos sospechosos viables, sin incluir a Mikoto ".

Tsunade asintió gravemente, pero señaló: "Sasuke fue golpeado por el Rasenshuriken de Naruto y considerando el daño que debió haber hecho a su estructura celular, las posibilidades de que alguien se uniera a su nombre son bastante pequeñas".

"No subestimaría de qué es capaz su nombre", señaló Ibiki. "Hay una razón por la cual ciertas partes se han cubierto en los nombres de otros".

Tsunade asintió consciente de que Tanzo no estaba seguro de a qué se referían, ya que no era de conocimiento común que Tobi había afirmado ser Madara Uchiha. Si bien Konan había compartido esa información con la Familia después de su unión, tenían el propósito de no divulgarla para evitar que la idea se arraigara. Aún así, si Tsunade tuviera que apostar cuál de los dos Uchiha estaba tratando de construir una aldea shinobi, pondría su dinero en que fuera Tobi, y probablemente afirmaba ser Madara para hacerlo. Consideró divulgar el conocimiento de que creían que Tobi era de hecho Obito Uchiha a la Alianza y al público en general. Se imaginó que algunos de los ninjas desaparecidos que podrían estar reuniéndose con él se volverían contra él si descubrieran que estaban siendo engañados,

Sin embargo, dos cosas le impidieron hacerlo. El primero es que, como demostró su amante, ser un genin no necesariamente significaba que una persona no hubiera adquirido mucha fuerza. Pero la segunda fue que la odiaban por manchar el nombre de un héroe de la Aldea de la Hoja sin estar cien por ciento segura de que la persona se lo merecía. Si bien parecía haber muy pocas personas entre la Familia y sus aliados que dudaban de que Tobi y Obito fueran la misma persona. Esto incluía a sus compañeros de equipo; la gente que Tsunade imaginó querría negarlo más. Sin embargo, a pesar del consenso de pensamiento sobre el asunto, todavía no tenían pruebas definitivas, y estaba segura de que sin eso, si su amante estaba allí, él le diría que no destruyera el nombre de Obito.

Una parte de ella consideró hacerlo de todos modos, ya que si Obito estaba tratando de construir una aldea Shinobi, tenía el propósito expreso de apuntar directamente a Naruto para retomar donde había dejado su versión de Akatsuki. Pero, entonces Tsunade supo que ella estaría actuando para protegerse, y no lo que su amante representaba. Suspirando mentalmente antes de alejar sus preocupaciones, se concentró en Tanzo diciendo: "Estoy muy impresionada con lo que posiblemente has descubierto". La Chunin sonrió orgullosamente, lo que la hizo sonreír antes de enfocarse en Ibiki con un rostro serio: "Quiero que establezcas un grupo de trabajo para descubrir cualquier evidencia adicional que respalde esta teoría". No desvíe los recursos de las investigaciones que ya están en proceso, pero quiero que se les dé prioridad a los recursos disponibles ".

"Entendido", dijo Ibiki llamando la atención junto con Tanzo.

La mirada del Hokage se desvió hacia Hanare, pero antes de que la rubia hablara, el comandante JAIN dijo: "En este momento no tengo mano de obra para agregar a tal investigación, todavía estamos en la etapa de montaje y organización del personal. Los pocos hombres y mujeres que tengo disponibles ya tienen la tarea de procesar la gran cantidad de información que se recopila de los departamentos de Inteligencia establecidos en las aldeas de la Alianza. Transmitiré sus inquietudes a las organizaciones hermanas en Suna, Ame y Kumo, pero no puedo prometerles que tomarán la amenaza tan en serio como nosotros.

"Compartiré lo que se discutió aquí con el Kazekage y el Raikage", dijo Tsunade preparándose para irse a escribir el mensaje. "También le enviaré un mensaje a Daimyo Konan. Estoy seguro de que obtendremos algo de cooperación de ellos. Tsunade pasó junto a Tanzo y colocó su mano sobre su hombro mientras decía con orgullo: "Sigan con el buen trabajo. Estoy seguro de que tienes un futuro brillante.

Ayame se sintió increíble mientras estaba acostada en una mesa de masaje, recibiendo un masaje de uno de los asistentes asignados para cuidar de Naruto y ella durante su estadía. El asistente que la cuidaba era una mujer Yugakure llamada Mai Shiranui. Ayame gimió cuando un nudo en su muslo cedió de las hábiles manos de la mujer. Ayame sabía que, a pesar de las afirmaciones de la mujer de que Yugakure había abandonado su herencia Shinobi, era tan mortal como cualquiera de las otras kunoichi que había encontrado. La camarera Ramen y Kunoichi en el entrenamiento se preguntaron brevemente cómo sería justa en una pelea con la mujer, pero lo abandonaron ya que Naruto había dejado bastante claro que si se ponían en esa posición, significaba que habían fallado en su objetivo. Ese objetivo es aprender más sobre el pueblo, así como algunos de los jugadores clave en él.

Tanto Naruto como ella habían identificado a varias personas prominentes y reunieron toda la información que pudieron. Una de las personas que Ayame había observado era una mujer que ofrecía clases de defensa personal a los visitantes. Era una joven muy animada, lo que impresionó a Ayame porque sabía que la mujer había sido miembro del harén de Kanji. La mujer, Yuri Sakazaki, se había enfrentado a Kin durante la incursión de The Family en el complejo de Kanji. Como los amantes de Naruto no habían podido quedarse, muchas de las mujeres se dispersaron y Yuri finalmente encontró su camino a casa. Al igual que muchas de las víctimas de Kanji, ella no se había dado cuenta de The Binding que la había hecho obedecerle, pero The Family había dudado que su aparición en Yugakure fuera una coincidencia.

Ayame se había inscrito en las clases de Yuri y estaba bastante orgullosa de lo bien que luchó contra la mujer. Había descubierto que tenía que contenerse para evitar parecer demasiado hábil. Si bien Yuri tenía talento por derecho propio, el estilo de su familia, que incorporaba cierta comprensión básica del chakra, carecía en cierta medida del entrenamiento de kunoichi que había recibido. Aun así, Ayame se preguntaba qué estaba buscando Yuri, pero sospechaba que el instructor de artes marciales estaba buscando conocimiento sobre cómo Kanji la había controlado, así que pensé que su pueblo natal era un buen lugar para comenzar. Probablemente habiendo experimentado el Toque de la Tentación, Ayame pensó que Yuri creía correctamente que las técnicas utilizadas por los asistentes de Yugakure podrían estar relacionadas. Todavía,

Ella gimió de nuevo cuando Mai atacó otro nudo de tensión de su entrenamiento con Yuri antes. Esta vez también sintió una sensación adicional cuando su masajista canalizó el chakra en su pierna donde estaba frotando. Ayame sintió un cosquilleo atravesándola que reverberó a través de ella agradablemente como las secuelas de tomar un buen vino. También causó una sensación de excitación en ella y creó un deseo de agradar. Después de experimentarlo bastante durante el viaje, sabía que pronto Mai le haría una pregunta.

Por lo tanto, no se sorprendió cuando Mai dijo con una voz que tenía un leve eco de orden: "Entonces, ser amantes de uno de los guerreros más fuertes de la Hoja debe significar que escuchas todo tipo de cosas interesantes". Me encantaría saber cómo es la vida en una de las cinco grandes aldeas Shinobi. ¿Hay algo de interés que pueda compartir?

Ayame sintió la compulsión de derramar todo tipo de cosas interesantes a la mujer, pero casi tan pronto como apareció una sensación cálida se extendió por ella. Por la experiencia de Tayuya con Kanji, ella creía que el chakra que la unía a Naruto estaba atacando al chakra invasor como los glóbulos blancos causaron una infección. Koyuki no había experimentado una sensación similar, pero creía que eso se debía en parte a que Mai tuvo que operar bajo la mirada de Fubuki cuando el Spring Daimyo lo había visitado, y no había podido usar el Enticement Touch con toda su efectividad.

Cuando la compulsión se desvaneció, Ayame respondió: "Mmm, no se me ocurre nada. A pesar de lo fuerte que es Naruto, él sigue siendo un genin, por lo que queda fuera de muchas de las reuniones importantes ".

Ayame contuvo una sonrisa mientras un indicio de molestia aparecía en la voz de la amable mujer, mientras continuaban sus frustraciones por no poder obtener respuestas reales de la camarera. "Aún así, con la frecuencia con la que parece encontrarse en tantos eventos importantes, debe escuchar algo importante. Va a participar en los próximos exámenes de Chunin, ¿no?

"Sí", respondió Ayame al no ver daño al responder.

Mai parecía contenta porque creía que podía aprender algo valioso de la línea actual de preguntas. "Me imagino que debe estar emocionado, al igual que muchos otros genin estarán involucrados. Ha pasado más de un año, por lo que debe haber una clase bastante impresionante de genin calificado que busque competir. ¿Ha oído algo?

"Tendrás que preguntarle", respondió Ayame encontrando difícil no sonar divertido.

Se hizo más difícil cuando Mai dijo molesta por lo bajo: "Eso es un poco difícil desde que Chun-li lo está acaparando".

Como para puntuar su queja, Chun-li aterrizó fuera de la pared de cristal del estudio de masajes de la villa. La escena fuera de la habitación solía ser la de un jardín bastante hermoso y espacioso. Pero actualmente parecía un campo de batalla devastado. La causa de esa devastación apareció un momento después con Rasengan en la mano, que se estrelló contra el suelo donde Chun-li había aterrizado, pero se había desalojado rápidamente. El jutsu levantó una enorme nube de polvo que se estrelló contra la ventana y las dos mujeres perdieron de vista a los combatientes.

Ayame se rió mientras recordaba la mañana del primer día en que Naruto había elegido a Chun-li como su asistente. A Mai no le importó, pero cuando demostró sus habilidades como masajista, entró en pánico cuando Naruto y Chun-li comenzaron a pelear en el jardín. Le había dejado a Ayame la sensación de que la conversión de la chica de cabello mohoso en una asistente no iba bien. Cuando Bora llegó obviamente inflamado, todo confirmó que Chun-li no estaba siguiendo la nueva forma de las cosas. Sin embargo, lo que los sorprendió a ambos fue el rápido apoyo de Boi por parte de Mai, ya que Koyuki y Konan habían hecho sonar como si el asistente fuera alguien que no estaba exactamente entusiasmado con las tácticas de su pueblo tampoco.

Sin embargo, Ayame sabía que las personas podían cambiar, por lo que supuse que en algún punto del camino Mai se había convertido. Las joyas caras que llevaba y la ropa fina todavía le parecían lo suficientemente nuevas para Ayame como para sospechar que había sido un proceso lento.

Pero tanto Bora como Mai se sorprendieron cuando Naruto reveló que había pedido que Chun-li peleara con él. Naturalmente, ambos habían tratado de convencer al rubio de que el objetivo de las vacaciones era relajarse, pero Naruto respondió: "Bueno, mi maestro Jiraiya siempre habló muy bien del shinobi de Yugakure. Siempre sintió que era triste para ti renunciar a tu herencia ".

Ayame había notado que Mai mostraba un pequeño indicio de culpa ante la declaración de su amante. Pero había desaparecido rápidamente cuando Bora respondió: "No le hemos dado la espalda. En su lugar, hemos adoptado una nueva forma de vida, una que no implica una guerra constante y la muerte. Además, en comparación con las otras aldeas, Yugakure siempre ha tenido muy poco poder con el que competir ".

Naruto no parecía convencido porque causó que algunas de las otras espectadoras que se habían reunido de las otras villas como resultado de la conmoción se sonrojaran de deseo mientras se frotaba la parte posterior de la cabeza mientras vestía solo pantalones cortos ajustados. "No sé sobre eso. Si Chun-li es un ejemplo de la fuerza de Yugakure, entonces diría que subestimaste enormemente tu aldea.

Ayame notó que algunos de los shinobi y kunoichi de Yugakure parecían tener una mezcla de orgullo y vergüenza en sus rostros por las palabras de Naruto. Sin embargo, la mayoría no parecía afectada, con Mai tambaleándose en el medio. Bora parecía molesto, pero lo cubrió bien con el acto del anfitrión complaciente cuando dijo: "A cada uno lo suyo. Pero señor, ¿por qué no prueba una forma más placentera de relajarse?

"Oh, tengo la intención de hacerlo, pero participar en algunos entrenamientos con un oponente talentoso es una oportunidad demasiado tentadora para dejarla pasar", dijo Naruto sinceramente, causando que Chun-li mostrara cierto orgullo. "Además, según ella, estas villas solían ser donde guardabas tus campos de entrenamiento. Los has rehecho bastante bien, pero realmente puedo sentir el impulso, el orgullo y la pasión de todos los shinobi de Yugakure que practicaron aquí en el pasado. Me alimenta con la necesidad de esforzarme para fortalecerme y proteger lo que es importante ".

"Bueno, vivimos para servir", dijo Bora, "Solo por favor, no rompas demasiado el lugar".

Naruto se rió entre dientes, pero dijo: "No puedo hacer ninguna promesa".

Ayame se rió de la memoria, así como el gran cráter que ahora residía donde su jutsu había golpeado se hizo visible una vez que el polvo se asentó. Sospechaba que tanto Naruto como Chun-li se habían deleitado en destrozar el área, ya que estaba segura de que hacerlo estaba volviendo loco a Bora.

Naruto se enderezó y el coño de Ayame se humedeció debido a que su amante solo llevaba un par de pantalones cortos apretados. Chun-li lo acusó con el mismo atuendo negro que tenía cuando llegaron por primera vez. Adivinando que era su uniforme de asistente debido a toda la piel que mostraba, mostraba las poderosas piernas de la mujer mientras pateaba a Naruto. A pesar de ser difícil de seguir debido a lo rápido que se movía la pierna de la mujer, se sorprendió cuando su amante los bloqueó o evitó a todos. Chun-li luego siguió el ataque hacia arriba, volteándose hacia adelante en una parada de manos mientras giraba alrededor de un círculo con las piernas extendidas en las divisiones por encima de ella. Naruto retrocedió lejos de la patada giratoria antes de agacharse para deslizar a la mujer fuera de sus pies. Chun-li levantó las manos y permaneció en el aire mientras la velocidad de su rotación le impedía caer.

Naruto estaba sonriendo ampliamente desde el palo, pero de repente se dio la vuelta. Chun-li parecía que estaba a punto de aprovechar, obviamente, disfrutando de la pelea también. Pero se detuvo cuando Ayame sospechó que Naruto le informó por qué ya no la enfrentaba. Miró hacia abajo y se cubrió los senos expuestos, que se habían desprendido de la tela que los cubría debido a todos los giros que había hecho. Ella los colocó rápidamente en su lugar, pero antes de que la pelea se reanudara, apareció que Naruto le puso fin.

Ayame tuvo pocos problemas para detectar la erección que lucía su amante cuando se hizo visible el contorno del músculo lleno de sangre. Sospechaba que cuando él y Chun-li entraran a la villa, ambos tomarían una ducha fría rápidamente. Sabía que Chun-li había experimentado el placer de tener la polla de Naruto dentro de ella, así que solo podía imaginar lo tentador que debía ser para la mujer querer disfrutarlo nuevamente. Ayame gimió mientras Mai continuaba frotándola y esperaba mostrarles a ambas mujeres lo bueno que era.

Chun-li se estremeció bajo el chorro frío de la ducha mientras trataba de olvidar la imagen de la polla de Naruto, tanto por la experiencia con ella como por momentos, ya que había reaccionado a su exposición accidental. Resultó difícil ya que había sentido una sensación de orgullo de que su cuerpo pudiera afectarlo tanto. Sin mencionar que había estado expuesta a lo viril que era un amante casi todas las noches desde su llegada a Yugakure, ya que Ayame tenía pocos problemas para acostarse con él en cualquier momento. Ella realmente había tomado en serio la sugerencia de Mai de "Solo olvida que estamos cerca". De hecho, Chun-li dudaba que hubiera una habitación en la villa en la que Ayame y Naruto aún no habían hecho el amor.

Ella resistió el impulso de comenzar a frotar su coño de sus propias experiencias con el hombre rubio, ya que el agua fría hizo poco por reprimir su deseo de sentirlo dentro de ella nuevamente. A Chun-li le resultaba extraño cómo podía sentirse tan tentada de hacerlo, especialmente teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había aprendido. Pero el hecho de que él le hubiera revelado tanto sin la seguridad de que ella permanecería callada sugería que era una persona de confianza. Supuso que esa era la razón por la que realmente le creía cuando él afirmó que la razón por la que había venido a Yugakure no era solo para espiar, sino para ayudarla en su deseo de devolver a Yugakure a la aldea que había sido.

Ella suspiró mientras cerraba el agua, pensando que quedaría bajo el chorro frío la enfermaría. Al secarse, eligió un atuendo limpio todo el tiempo mientras lo odiaba, especialmente porque acababa de resultar tan inadecuado para una mujer con sus habilidades. Siempre se había maravillado de cómo en el pasado, a pesar de usar un atuendo similar, Mai había logrado evitar salir de su parte superior. Sin embargo, incluso entonces Mai lo había usado como un medio de distracción; después de todo, si un hombre estaba demasiado ocupado viendo su pecho rebotar, entonces sería más fácil tratar con él. Nunca dejó de sorprender a Chun-li cómo incluso los shinobi veteranos podían perderse en un momento crítico con la esperanza de ver cómo se le salía el pecho a una mujer. Aunque el atuendo actual de Mai se cortó de manera similar al anterior, aunque estaba hecho de materiales más finos, Chun-li se preguntó si resistiría los rigores de una pelea. Se sintió deprimida cuando supuso que probablemente no importaba, ya que Mai parecía ser cada vez más como las otras mujeres y hombres que habían vendido sus almas guerreras a la visión de Bora.

Se vistió con el atuendo que para ella su única gracia salvadora era que Naruto la había felicitado por ello. Pero, ese cumplido palideció en compasión por el valor de los muchos que le había pagado como compañera guerrera. Sospechaba que esa era la otra razón por la que estaba tentada a entregarse a él. Como, como le gustaría a cualquier hombre con el que estuviera, querría que él reconociera su fuerza y su belleza. Durante la semana pasada, se había sentido viva de una manera que no lo había hecho en años, principalmente porque él veía su fuerza y voluntad como un beneficio. Mientras que incluso sus camaradas Yugakure querían que los dejara desvanecerse para convertirse en un caparazón vacío que los invitados podían desear. El hecho de que Mai pareciera unirse a esas filas fue un golpe devastador, ya que había visto a la mujer como una hermana después de que el Jefe de la aldea anterior y el abuelo de Mai la hubieran acogido después de la muerte de su padre. Habiendo aprendido de Naruto que Mai estaba siendo seducida por la visión del hombre que lo había alejado de ellos; Chun-li juró que haría que Bora pagara. Ella solo temía que tendría que pasar por Mai para hacerlo.

Naruto le había prometido que haría todo lo posible para evitar que ocurriera tal cosa, pero después de varios días de observar a Mai, ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de poder confiar en ella. Ambos temieron que ella creyera que era una mentira y, por lo tanto, los pusieron en una posición en la que tendrían que encontrar la manera de silenciarla. Pero Chun-li también temía que hubiera ido demasiado lejos como para preocuparse. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, fue Naruto, quien parecía estar seguro de que ese no era el caso y continuó alentándola a creer en su amiga.

Salió de su habitación a la sección del ático de la villa donde estaban tanto Mai como sus habitaciones. Frunció el ceño cuando abrió la puerta de Mai para ver la televisión en la esquina. Caminando hacia él, lo encendió para ver la transmisión en vivo de la sala de masajes. El ángulo de la cámara disfrazada le permitió ver la mesa de masaje donde Ayame, cubierta solo por una toalla, estaba acostada. Chun-li sabía que con solo presionar un botón oculto debajo de la mesa, Mai podía comenzar a grabar la conversación o cualquier material de chantaje que un asistente intentara reunir. Naturalmente, la mayor parte del material de chantaje era de naturaleza sexual a menudo provocado mediante el uso del toque de atracción durante los masajes. Hubo configuraciones similares en todas las villas, así como un espacio de rastreo entre el ático y el nivel inferior para que un shinobi Yugakure pueda acceder a varios lugares de espionaje o espionaje. Las entradas a ellos se encontraban en las habitaciones de los asistentes, que rara vez visitaban los invitados.

Su atención fue atraída hacia la pantalla cuando Naruto entró en la habitación habiéndose duchado también. Ella escuchó el tono divertido en la voz de su amante mientras le preguntaba: "¿Te divertiste ahí afuera? Realmente has destrozado la vista ".

Aunque todavía fuera de la pantalla, ella podía imaginar su amplia sonrisa mientras él respondía: "No lo sé. Creo que capté la vista por ahí ".

Chun-li se sonrojó al imaginar que se refería a que ella lo estaba mostrando. Ayame le devolvió la sonrisa cuando respondió: "Parecía que captó bastante la atención. Por suerte para ti, soy una novia muy comprensiva. Podría haber elegido algunos de esos asistentes masculinos calientes.

"Es cierto, pero no creo que me resulte tan sexy verlo mientras te frotan las manos", respondió Naruto.

Chun-li sonrió, ya que era el turno de Mai para sonrojarse mientras la atmósfera de la habitación se volvía más sexualmente cargada. Ayame se sentó tirando de la toalla alrededor de ella mientras preguntaba: "¿Te excita ver a una hermosa mujer frotarme por todas partes?"

"¿Por qué no vienes aquí y te enteras?"

Ayame se deslizó de la mesa caminando hacia donde Chun-li imaginó que Naruto estaba sentado. Justo antes de desaparecer de la cámara, dejó caer la toalla. Habiendo presenciado una escena similar antes de que ella se imaginara a Ayame metiéndose la bata que llevaba Naruto después de ducharse mientras ella decía: "Sí, parece que estás bastante emocionado. Pero, ¿es realmente de mí o de tu juego con Chun-li?

Naruto se rió entre dientes mientras decía: "Tal vez un poco de ambos, pero definitivamente es todo para ti en este momento".

Chun-li observó la cara de Mai volverse de un tono rojo aún más oscuro al imaginar a Ayame sentada en la polla de Naruto. El fuerte gemido era todo lo que la mujer necesitaba saber que estaba enterrado dentro de la Camarera Ramen. Mientras miraba a Mai, Chun-li sintió cierta esperanza por su amiga, ya que sabía que a pesar de su actitud coqueta, no había tenido tanta experiencia con el sexo. Su aparente nerviosismo ahora mientras trataba de actuar como si todo fuera normal y no mirar parecía sugerir que no había comenzado a usarlo demasiado como herramienta, si es que lo había hecho.

No es que Chun-li estuviera mucho mejor a pesar de no ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Al escuchar a Ayame gemir y los sonidos de ella rebotando en la vara de Naruto, la kunoichi de Yugakure recordó sus propias experiencias con ella. Incapaz de resistirse, comenzó a frotar su coño a través de la delgada tira de tela que ocultaba su coño del mundo. Se sentó en el suelo ante la televisión y comenzó a perderse en los recuerdos de placer que tenía. Estaba a punto de deslizar la tela a un lado para comenzar a tocar su coño, pero se detuvo cuando Mai dijo avergonzada: "Yo ... tengo que irme ... Bora ha pedido a todos los asistentes que se reúnan para una reunión ... yo ... debería mira lo que mantiene a Chun-li ".

Ninguno de los dos la reconoció cuando Ayame gimió: "Sí, Naruto me lo da. Fóllame ... más duro.

Mai rápidamente salió corriendo de la habitación, por lo que Chun-li se apresuró a presentarse para ir a la reunión, segura de que se les pediría que se quedaran para que Bora pudiera reprenderles por lo poco que habían aprendido. Ella trató de ignorar la humedad entre sus piernas, pero se consoló en que Mai estuviera en un estado similar. Solo esperaba que la reunión no durara mucho, ya que quería retomar donde había dejado, y descubrió que estaba considerando pedirle a Naruto que atendiera a sus necesidades para un cambio.

El mundo de Mai se descontrolaba rápidamente. La reunión había salido exactamente como había esperado, ya que Bora estaba extremadamente decepcionada por sus esfuerzos por obtener información valiosa de Naruto. A Chun-li apenas le había parecido gradual, y extrañamente parecía bastante tranquilo. Casi como si hubiera tomado una decisión que altera la vida. Mai temía lo que era porque sabía que su amiga odiaba en qué se había convertido Yugakure, y a pesar de su insistencia en que llegaría a comprender cómo la información que reunían protegía la aldea. En su corazón, Mai sabía que Chun-li nunca volvería.

Mai se preguntó qué pasaría si Bora se cansara de la insolencia de su compañero kunoichi, pero trató de no pensar en eso. Sabía que era cobarde, especialmente porque sospechaba que Bora la encarcelaría o peor. Simplemente no podía entender por qué Chun-li quería que las cosas volvieran a ser como habían sido. Principalmente debido a cómo la aldea había pasado de ser una de las más pobres, a una de las más ricas, incluso compitiendo con los ingresos de los Cinco Pueblos Mayores Shinobi. Seguro que tal vez ya no estén usando sus habilidades en el campo de batalla, pero como Bora explicó, la información que habían reunido había beneficiado positivamente a la aldea más que cualquier batalla. El nivel de vida mejorado de los aldeanos era prueba suficiente de eso.

Aún así, Mai sabía que algunos aspectos de lo que hicieron eran desagradables y también habían destruido una buena cantidad de vidas. Gente buena que había cometido el error de aceptar su palabra o la de los demás asistentes y sucumbir a los deseos que habían creado en sus víctimas. Mai en su mayor parte se había resistido a seguir algunas de las tácticas de sus compañeros kunoichi de acostarse con sus objetivos. Esto a menudo había resultado en que ella se burlara de ellos, ya que demostraron una y otra vez lo fácil que era. Pero para Mai, ella todavía creía que el acto de hacer el amor era algo que debería compartirse con una persona que le importaba. De hecho, ver cómo Naruto y Ayame estaban juntos hizo que ella deseara algo similar, lo que había tendido a causar un sentimiento de culpa profundamente arraigado en su residencia. Particularmente porque sabía que había sido su trabajo convertirse en una cuña en su relación para ganar influencia sobre el hombre rubio. O viceversa.

Sin embargo, ver que Ayame había demostrado ser inmune a sus encantos. Mai había decidido intentar suerte para que Naruto sucumbiera. A decir verdad, había sido Bora quien había exigido tanto. Él no había salido y lo había dicho, pero ella creía que su Daimyo estaba trabajando en el ángulo en que Naruto sabía más sobre los Exámenes Chunin de lo que estaba dejando ver. Por varias fuentes, sabía que Iwagakure estaba nervioso por ellos principalmente porque con la participación de muchos Genin de Kumo, Konoha, Ami y Suna, un gran número de Chunin probablemente estaría inundando las filas de esas aldeas. Además, viendo que Chunin era el peor de la mayoría de las fuerzas de los Pueblos Shinobi, Iwa temía que los Exámenes fueran un precursor de que posiblemente atacaran a su rival compartido.

Nada de lo que Yugakure había aparecido corroboraba esos rumores, por lo que la aparición de Naruto había sido un regalo del cielo en lo que respecta a Bora. El Daimyo confiaba en que debido a las capacidades de batalla ya conocidas del jinchuriki, si había planes en marcha para comenzar una guerra con Iwa, Konoha no dejaría que nada como su rango se interpusiera en el camino. Sin embargo, Mai había compartido con Bora que no creía que iba a haber una invasión, ya que estaba segura de que Ayame se habría dado cuenta y mostraba algo de nerviosismo. No era una prueba concluyente, pero Bora había aprendido a confiar en sus instintos.

Fue entonces cuando despidió a Chun-li y decidió cambiar su objetivo de simplemente recopilar información, para encontrar una manera de chantajear a la rubia de bigotes. Mai se había resistido al principio, particularmente porque había llegado a gustarle genuinamente. Pero más aún debido a la culpa que tenía por ser la persona que lo llevó a la ruina. Mai había recurrido a la ideología de Bora, ya que había beneficiado a la aldea. Como lo hizo en la mayoría de las cosas, se había aplicado por completo a la tarea de recopilar información que podría venderse al mejor postor u obtener influencia en una aldea rival. Sin embargo, la única tarea de la que había tratado de mantenerse alejada era atraer a un invitado por mal camino para que su indiscreción pudiera ser utilizada en su contra. Lo había hecho solo una vez, seduciendo a un hombre y dándole una paja con todo el encuentro registrado. Ella solo se había rendido porque el hombre había trabajado como presidente en una empresa poderosa. La Compañía compró alimentos de varios lugares para venderlos en otros mercados. La Tierra del Agua Caliente era conocida por muchas cosas, pero no por su abundante tierra de cultivo. Por lo tanto, como era el caso cuando la demanda era alta, pero la oferta era baja, Hot-Water compró a la compañía con un precio elevado. La decisión de Mai de seducir al objetivo se debió a su necesidad de importar tanto para apoyar a la bulliciosa industria turística, sin mencionar a los propios ciudadanos del país. Agua caliente comprada a la empresa por un precio elevado. La decisión de Mai de seducir al objetivo se debió a su necesidad de importar tanto para apoyar a la bulliciosa industria turística, sin mencionar a los propios ciudadanos del país. Agua caliente comprada a la empresa por un precio elevado. La decisión de Mai de seducir al objetivo se debió a su necesidad de importar tanto para apoyar a la bulliciosa industria turística, sin mencionar a los propios ciudadanos del país.

Había sido una tarea que había resultado extremadamente difícil tanto como Naruto, el joven ejecutivo había visitado a su bella esposa a quien amaba mucho. Había tomado todo el encanto de Mai y una buena exposición al Enticement Touch antes de que él cediera. El acto solo había hecho que Mai se sintiera sucia, pero no fue nada comparado con cuando ella estuvo presente cuando Bora le mostró al hombre la cinta. La mirada que había aparecido en su rostro cuando presenció su traición a la mujer que amaba, y el conocimiento de que para evitar que ella estuviera en el bolsillo de Bora la había afectado profundamente. Pero se había convencido a sí misma de que todo era por el bien mayor, ya que había llevado a la gente de Hot-Water a tener acceso a alimentos exóticos que la mayoría de las personas ricas apenas podían permitirse.

Bora había apelado al mismo sentido de lealtad hacia su hogar cuando le ordenó que hiciera lo mismo con Naruto. Él había explicado que ganar influencia sobre Naruto solo sería beneficioso a largo plazo a medida que subía de rango. Sería entonces cuando revelarían lo que esperaban conseguir de él para obligarlo a traicionar su hogar. Mai se resistió al principio, pero finalmente sucumbió a la presión y se convenció a sí misma de que si Naruto sucumbía ante ella, entonces era algo que él había provocado.

Había salido de la oficina de Bora sumida en sus pensamientos, ya que sabía que tendría que encontrar una manera de sacar a Chun-li de la villa, ya que sabía que su amiga no la seguiría. Ella había llegado sin tener idea de cómo lograr ese objetivo, ya que Naruto parecía preferir enormemente la compañía de su amiga a la de ella. Pero como si los dioses la hubieran favorecido, llegó justo cuando Chun-li y Ayame se habían ido. Le habían explicado que Ayame se iba a encontrar con una amiga que estaba pasando y que Chun-li había accedido a acompañarla. Sin cuestionar su buena fortuna, había entrado rápidamente en la casa esperando comenzar a seducir a Naruto.

Le había costado algo convincente, pero ella lo había desnudado y puesto en su mesa de masaje. Ella había comenzado a aplicar el Toque de Atracción, pero para su sorpresa, no parecía que estuviera funcionando. Ella había experimentado una sensación similar con Ayame, pero simplemente levantó el hechizo y comenzó a frotarlo usando una loción con un poderoso afrodisíaco que fue absorbido por la piel. Causó que Naruto se relajara y se metiera más en el masaje, pero naturalmente la desventaja de usar la loción era que también la ponía de humor. Ella usó ese efecto secundario para ayudarla a superar sus propias inhibiciones mientras le pedía que se volviera para poder hacer su frente.

Ella se quedó sin aliento cuando él obedeció y su polla cargó la toalla que estaba envuelta alrededor de su cintura. Mai se había frotado el pecho al perderse en el contacto, así como por el deseo sin llenar de antes, que era visible por la humedad que se extendía por sus muslos. Aún así, mantuvo su ingenio sobre ella mientras presionaba el botón debajo de la mesa que iniciaría la cámara disfrazada que grababa lo que estaba sucediendo. Había esperado que Naruto se resistiera un poco o protestara cuando había alcanzado debajo de su toalla para agarrar su virilidad. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa y ligera decepción en su personaje, simplemente gimió.

"¿Te gusta eso?" preguntó ella con voz ronca mientras acariciaba su longitud.

"Sí", admitió Naruto, "siempre es emocionante sentir una nueva mano envolviendo mi polla".

Los ojos de Mai se abrieron sorprendidos por la admisión y preguntó: "Has engañado a Ayame antes".

"Hacer trampa es una palabra tan fea", respondió Naruto, "Digamos que ... no es la primera vez que me encuentro en una situación así. ¿Qué hay de tí? ¿Brindan a muchos de sus invitados un servicio tan excelente? ¿Estabas atendiendo a Ayame así mientras jugaba con Chun-li?

Mai sintió un ceño amenazar con aparecer, a pesar del hecho de que estaba recibiendo una paja de una mujer que no era su novia, la forma en que le estaba hablando la hacía sentir como la que traicionaba a alguien importante. Aún así, lo enterró mientras comenzaba a acariciarlo más rápido. Él gimió cuando ella dijo: "Solo hago esto por los especiales".

"Ciertamente me siento especial", dijo Naruto gimiendo cuando comenzó a bombear sus caderas. Un momento después gimió, "Joder, sí, me estoy corriendo".

Mai observó cómo la toalla se oscurecía por el chorro de esperma, que probablemente conservaría como prueba del encuentro junto con el video. Extrajo su mano de debajo, que también estaba cubierta con su semilla, y resistió el impulso de lamerla. Pero fue entonces cuando su mundo se sacudió hasta la médula cuando la voz de Ayame interrumpió: "¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?"

Mai había mirado con horror abyecto cuando vio a la mujer de la que se había hecho amiga mirándolos. A pesar de las palabras que la mujer había usado al hacer su pregunta, a Mai le pareció extraño que no sintiera una verdadera ira. La escena se volvió más surrealista para ella ya que Naruto no parecía tan preocupado por ser atrapado. Pero, la mente de Mai no se demoró en esos detalles, ya que en su lugar trató de tomar el control de la situación y le dijo: "Creo que es evidente lo que acaba de suceder. Además, todo fue grabado en una cinta, así que a menos que ustedes dos quieran que se filtre al público o a los enemigos de sus aldeas, harán lo que digamos cuando lo digamos.

"Estás enviándonos un correo negro", preguntó Ayame sonando casi divertida. "Quiero decir realmente en esta situación, ¿qué me motivaría a mantener la boca cerrada?"

"Un kunai podría ayudar", dijo Mai sombríamente, "estoy seguro de que Naruto podría ser persuadido para que conozcas tu final si decides intentar descarrilar su carrera". Dudo que la Hoja quiera un adúltero como Hokage.

Naruto suspiró de una manera que sonó decepcionada cuando preguntó: "¿Realmente crees que aceptarían a un asesino?"

"Nadie tendría que saberlo", dijo Mai preguntándose qué estaba pasando.

Ayame sonrió mientras caminaba hacia ellos y les preguntaba: "En serio, bueno, ¿y si cambiamos las tornas? Después de todo, todo lo que tengo que hacer es mirar hacia la cámara y decir que dejé que mi novio se divirtiera mientras estábamos de vacaciones. Después de todo, no es el lema de tu pueblo, ¿qué sucede en Yugakure se queda en Yugakure?

Mai estaba tratando de reflexionar sobre cómo la situación se estaba volviendo en su contra tan rápidamente, por eso fue sorprendida cuando Ayame agarró la mano que había usado para sacudir a Naruto. Luego, para sorpresa de los kunoichi de Yugakure, comenzó a chuparles el semen. Gimiendo de lujuria, la camarera dijo: "Mmm, delicioso. Pero solo para que sepas que tu pequeña cinta se ha ido. Me tomé la libertad de eliminarlo de la videograbadora antes de que llegaras al récord. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de los jeans que usaba mientras decía: "Pero esto grabó tu pequeño intento de chantajearnos. Así que creo que es justo decir que eres tú quien hará lo que decimos ".

Mai retrocedió repentinamente sabiendo el sentimiento impotente de otra persona que tenía los medios para arruinarla en sus manos. Se dio cuenta de que con pruebas contundentes de sus acciones, Konoha o la Alianza no tardarían mucho en presentar un caso contra su aldea. Ya sospechaban que estaban seguros, pero con evidencia, podría hacer que los que ya están bajo el pulgar de Bora sean lo suficientemente nerviosos como para actuar precipitadamente. Justo como lo hizo cuando la habitación se volvió casi sofocante, lo que la hizo salir corriendo de ella y de la villa. Luego había pasado horas deambulando por el pueblo preguntándose qué hacer. Consideró alertar a Bora, pero ahora con el cuello en la línea estaba segura de que él la dejaría ir y reclamar lo que ella hizo por iniciativa propia. Se preguntó por qué ese aspecto del personaje de su líder se sentía tan claro ahora, cuando había pasado tanto tiempo convenciéndose de que él realmente se preocupaba por Yugakure y su gente. Pero sospechaba que se debía a que, con muy poca influencia, ya no podía permitirse mentirse a sí misma.

Aún así, ella no planeaba rendirse sin luchar, por lo que había logrado colarse nuevamente en la villa. Esperaba poder encontrar y robar la grabadora. Dirigiéndose al ático, entró en el espacio de rastreo con la esperanza de espiarlos para localizarlo, y esperar su oportunidad de robarlo. Había escuchado gemidos suaves al entrar en la villa, así que pensé que Ayame y Naruto estaban celebrando su victoria sobre ella. Se arrastró por el espacio estrecho hasta un agujero disfrazado ubicado en el techo de su habitación. Al mirar, Mai nuevamente se preguntó qué estaba pasando, ya que en lugar de Ayame, la mujer con Naruto era Chun-li.

Los dos se besaban acaloradamente mientras se paraban a los pies de la cama. Chun-li dejó escapar un gemido suave cuando Naruto desnudo acarició su teta a través de la tela negra de su ropa mientras sus lenguas bailaban una alrededor de la otra. De repente dio un paso atrás antes de girarla y acurrucar su polla entre sus muslos. Empujó los muslos musculosos del kunoichi alrededor de su virilidad y dejó escapar un gemido cuando comenzó a bombearse entre ellos. Chun-li gimió y la parte superior de su polla corrió a lo largo de su coño empapado. "Oh ... dioses ..." gimió cuando Naruto retiró la tela que cubría sus senos para pellizcar y provocar sus pezones.

Naruto le mordisqueó la oreja mientras continuaba usando sus muslos para complacerlo y tantear sus senos. Él le chupó el lóbulo de la oreja antes de susurrar: "No necesitas entregarte a mí para asegurar mi ayuda. De hecho, hacerlo podría hacer que tu deseo de reclamar a Yugakure sea más difícil.

"¿Que? Que quieres decir?" Chun-li gimió cuando ella miró hacia atrás para encontrarse con sus ojos azules.

"Quiero decir que si quieres recuperar esta aldea usando mi ayuda, entonces no puedes tomarla por la fuerza".

"B ... pero con tu poder fácilmente podríamos deponer a Bora", dijo lastimeramente. Un momento después, aunque dejó escapar un gemido casi dolorido cuando Naruto pellizcó y tiró de sus pezones.

"Sin embargo, ¿qué probaría hacerlo?" preguntó con una nota de tensión debido a que Chun-li apretó sus muslos alrededor de su polla mientras se deslizaba entre ellos. "Que los fuertes pueden obligar a otros a hacer lo que quieran, si quieres hacer de Yugakure el lugar que recuerdas, entonces debes cambiarlo de nuevo haciendo que tus compañeros shinobi recuerden quiénes eran. Bora podría ser un bastardo, pero no obligó a nadie a seguirlo. Convenció a todos de que su método era el mejor para el pueblo. Puede estar floreciendo, pero crees que su alma ha sido corrompida. Tendrás que convencer a todos de que tienes razón ".

"Dudo que Bora vaya a tolerar eso", dijo Chun-li mientras jadeaba de placer. "Quiero decir, si tienes razón, entonces probablemente eliminó a Taki por saber demasiado. También mató a mi maestro, ¿qué es lo que evitará que me mate?

"Bueno, es posible que tengas que empezar de a poco con personas en las que puedas confiar, pero estoy dispuesto a apostar que hizo lo mismo. Muestre a sus camaradas su orgullo y ellos vendrán ". Su voz adquirió un tono posesivo cuando agregó: "En cuanto a lo que evitará que Bora te haga daño. Pues ese sería yo. No puedo obligar a tu gente a reclamar su orgullo como shinobi, pero no tengo problemas para tratar con alguien con el objetivo de dañar a una mujer cercana a mí ". Naruto se alejó de Chun-li antes de preguntar: "Creo que la única pregunta que queda es, ¿qué tan cerca quieres estar?"

Chun-li se giró para mirar a Naruto y consideró la pregunta por un momento. Luego se quitó el atuendo y lo empujó hacia abajo hasta que la gravedad hizo el resto. Parecía nerviosa por un momento antes de decir: "Lo suficientemente cerca como para sentirte en mí".

Naruto cerró la distancia entre ellos en un instante. Agarró a Chun-li, que le rodeó la cintura con las piernas y los brazos alrededor del cuello. Ella dejó escapar un grito lleno de placer cuando salió de ser empalada en su polla con el mismo movimiento. Ella tembló de placer mientras Naruto la dejaba escapar de su liberación, antes de decir: "No volverán después de esto. Tienes la distinción única de haberme corrido dos veces de mi polla sin estar atado a mí. La próxima vez que lo hagas será como te hago mío para siempre. ¿Estás seguro de que eso es lo que quieres?

Chun-li ahuecó su rostro antes de responder: "Siempre quise ser amado por un hombre que pueda apreciarme como guerrero y como mujer. La semana pasada me diste tu admiración como kunoichi, ahora te entrego mi corazón como mujer.

Mai observó mientras sellaban su pacto con un beso antes de que Naruto comenzara a deslizarla sobre su polla. La kunoichi observó la cara de su amiga contorsionarse de placer mientras ella gimió contenta. Ella dejó escapar un grito cuando él apuñaló su matriz con rudeza cuando la plantó en la cama mientras todavía apuñaló su polla mientras permanecía de pie. Se enderezó apretando sus muslos para que sus tobillos descansaran a ambos lados de su cabeza. La presión adicional causó que ambos gritos aumentaran de volumen, lo que le convenía a Mai cuando encontró su mano vagando hacia su empapada Cunnie. Ella comenzó a frotar su coño mientras miraba la cara de Chun-li, que mostraba vívidamente el placer que estaba recibiendo.

Los dedos de Mai se frotaron frenéticamente cuando Naruto presionó los muslos de Chun-li empujando sus rodillas contra sus hombros. Rápidamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas manteniéndose abierta para Naruto, quien aprovechó agarrándose los senos. Después de varios momentos de jugar con ellos, él se inclinó hacia adelante cortando sus gritos mientras la besaba hambrientamente. Chun-li soltó sus rodillas y envolvió sus tobillos alrededor de la parte baja de la espalda de Naruto. Luego anunció: "Sí ... sí ... estoy ... voy a correr ... corre conmigo ... corre dentro".

Naruto gimió cuando comenzó a golpearla ferozmente para cumplir con su pedido. Soltó un fuerte rugido mientras arqueaba la espalda enterrando su vara tan profundo como pudo antes de bombear a su nuevo amante lleno de su semilla. Mai observó que los ojos de Chun-li se abrían de par en par cuando gritó: "¡¡Cumming !!!! Hace mucho calor dentro de mí ".

Naruto se hundió en ella, mientras Mai luchaba por alcanzar su propio final mientras se mantenía en silencio, pero todos los pensamientos de liberación la abandonaron cuando la mirada de Chun-li se centró en el agujero. A pesar de ser un cristal tintado que combinaba con el color del techo, Mai estaba segura de que la mujer sabía que estaba allí. Ella entró en pánico preguntándose si estaría cayendo en otra trampa tan rápidamente que retrocedió a la entrada del espacio de acceso en su habitación. Al salir, descubrió que no estaba sola. Sentada en su cama había una mujer de cabello azul, y a quien Mai reconoció instantáneamente como Konan, el Daimyo actual de Rain y la mujer que había causado conmoción en su pueblo hace un tiempo.

La mujer observó a Mai tensarse como para atacar, pero permaneció tranquila mientras decía: "Creo que tú y yo tenemos que hablar". Mai sabía que atacar a la mujer de la clase S probablemente sería inútil, pero teniendo en cuenta que había matado a varios de sus compañeros shinobi todavía pensaba en ello. Supuso que al menos la muerte resolvería su problema con respecto a que Naruto pudiera chantajearla. Pero ella cedió cuando la mujer levantó la grabadora que Ayame había usado para grabar su intento de chantajearlos. "Puedo entender tu deseo de atacarme, pero te pido que te abstengas al menos hasta que escuches lo que tengo que decir. Si lo haces, entonces este es tuyo.

"W ... ¿qué ... por qué? ¿Cómo tienes esa grabadora?

"Explicaré todo eso y más", dijo Konan, "todo lo que necesitas hacer es estar dispuesto a escuchar".

Al no ver una alternativa, Mai asintió, por lo que Konan comenzó a contarle la verdad sobre el ascenso de Bora al poder, incluido su papel en la eliminación de su predecesor y su abuelo.

Si Tanzo tuviera que describir cómo había ido su semana, simplemente diría: "La mejor semana de la historia". Debido en parte a sus ideas sobre la posibilidad de que algún enemigo estuviera construyendo una nueva aldea shinobi; Ibiki le había asignado que encabezara el grupo encargado de descubrir pruebas contundentes de ello. Para cumplir con sus nuevos deberes, le habían dado un ascenso a Especial Jounin. Era el nivel justo debajo de Jounin y no se basaba en habilidades de combate, pero Tanzo nunca había pensado que alcanzaría el rango cuando aún tenía veinte años.

Para celebrar su nuevo rango, sus colegas y amigos lo llevaron a beber a un bar llamado Seventh Heaven. Mientras que allí había considerado pedir una kunoichi, había tomado los exámenes de Chunin con varias veces llamado Inaho. Sin embargo, lo que lo detuvo fue que se encontró con que una mujer lo golpeó y que solo podía describir como la fantasía de todo hombre dada su carne. La razón por la que sintió que encajaba en esa descripción en particular fue por su extraña semejanza con Tsunade Senju. De hecho, si no supiera que Tsunade era en realidad mucho mayor de lo que parecía, habría creído que la mujer que se le había acercado había sido gemela.

Sin embargo, hubo varias diferencias, como que la mujer no poseía el sello en la frente. Además, aunque su cabello era rubio, también tenía un tinte verde que usaba con la mitad de su flequillo cubriendo su ojo derecho. Su piel también era de un color crema pálido con un tinte verde claro. Sin embargo, sus curvas gritaban a la tetona Hokage. Tanzo siempre había tenido el mayor enamoramiento de Tsunade, por lo que encontrarse hablando con una mujer cortada del mismo molde fue muy excitante. Sin mencionar la manera perfecta de terminar su semana.

Pensó que no podría mejorar, pero se había equivocado ya que ahora se encontraba debajo de la mujer mientras ella montaba su polla por todo lo que valía. Sus músculos internos parecían casi hambrientos por su semen mientras lo ordeñaban como si estuviera en un orgasmo perpetuo. Ella también era bastante vocal en sus deseos cuando dejó de chupar una de sus jarras pesadas para decir: "Date prisa, cum. Dame tu esencia ... dame todo.

Tanzo trató de contenerse el mayor tiempo posible ya que quería hacer que la experiencia durara para siempre, particularmente porque tenía la sensación de que la mujer solo estaba buscando una aventura de una noche. Aún así, finalmente no pudo contenerse y vino. Casi tan pronto como lo hizo, fue como si estuviera disparando al vacío cuando su orgasmo le hizo arquear la espalda de placer. No podía creer lo fuerte y poderoso que se sentía. Sin embargo, pronto casi se volvió demasiado y sintió como si le hubieran quitado la vida. Intentando terminar con la succión insistente, trató de alejar a la mujer, pero jadeó cuando sus manos parecieron marchitas. Ella gimió aún más fuerte cuando él arañó sus senos para sacarla en un sentido más literal. Finalmente los agarró y empujó sus brazos sobre la cama mientras bajaba su rostro hacia el de él. La mujer sonrió burlándose de la que había recibido de Tsunade solo unos días antes cuando dijo: "No luches contra eso. Disfruta de la dicha que estás sintiendo ". Luego selló sus labios con los de él y cuando retiró todo lo que quedaba de Tanzo era una cáscara desecada.

La mujer se bajó de la cama y comenzó a recoger su ropa desechada. Al salir del departamento del hombre, se frotó el estómago con satisfacción mientras las enzimas dentro de ella comenzaron a modificar la semilla y otros fluidos que había recibido para satisfacer sus propósitos. Se detuvo por un momento en la oscuridad de la noche para mirar la cara tallada de Tsunade en el monumento Hokage. Ella lo miró antes de caminar hacia los campos de entrenamiento y un objetivo que había estado observando mientras prometía que pronto Tsunade Senju sabría sufrir como nunca antes lo había conocido. Sabiendo que la mejor manera de aplastar el espíritu de Tsunade era quitarle lo único que le había dado al Hokage la esperanza de soñar con un futuro mejor nuevamente, esperaba hacer de Naruto su juguete, ya que con él a su lado no lo haría. solo sirve para aplastar el espíritu de Tsunade nuevamente, pero haz de ella una verdadera fuerza a tener en cuenta. Fantaseando con el momento en que su némesis y su rival volverían a ser una cáscara de su antiguo yo, la mujer fue a recoger otro peón para hacer realidad sus deseos.

Capítulo siguiente: Terrores nocturnos


	68. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 68

Capítulo 68: Terrores nocturnos

Taji respiraba con dificultad mientras saltaba a través de los árboles ubicados en el curso de examen ANBU Black Op. El sol se había puesto hacía mucho tiempo, y la mayoría de los otros aspirantes que habían estado recibiendo entrenamiento de último minuto se habían ido a casa para descansar antes del examen que estaba programado para durar dos días debido a la cantidad de aspirantes, y estaba siendo retenido el fin de semana. Sin embargo, ella seguía esforzándose porque el intervalo de tiempo de su grupo para tomar el examen era bastante tarde en la tarde. Ella vio la sección final del curso y preparó su kunai para alcanzar los objetivos repartidos por la zona. A pesar de la oscuridad, los dejó volar después de haber hecho el curso tantas veces que ya casi no necesitaba ver los objetivos, pero mañana le haría poco bien ya que los objetivos cambiarían y se agregarían trampas explosivas.

No pasó tiempo para mirar si los golpeaba ya que confiaba en que durante el día no sería un problema, y porque solo le quedaban unos pocos momentos antes de que terminara el tiempo que necesitaba para completar el curso. . El temporizador de su reloj sonó y le hizo maldecir por lo bajo, ya que hasta que terminara los puntos que ya había acumulado se restarían. Dio un último salto de velocidad al descubrir que su tanque estaba casi vacío considerando la cantidad de intentos que ya había hecho.

Se aclaró la mente para ignorar la sensación de ardor en las piernas, pero a pesar de su éxito al ignorar su dolor físico. No podía evitar temer tanto como había sido el caso desde que despertó del coma en el que había estado desde que Tobi la atacó. Ella no alcanzaría el éxito en los exámenes ANBU como lo había hecho en todos los exámenes desde que despertó como resultado del pulso Chakra que había aparecido. En su primer intento, se había quedado muy corta ya que se había negado a esperar para tomar el examen, y mientras en el segundo había mejorado bastante, los intentos posteriores no lograron obtener resultados mucho mejores, pero estaban lo suficientemente cerca de pasar a mantenla motivada.

Taji escuchó el segundo pitido de su reloj que le dijo que según su puntaje en el recorrido anterior, habría fallado. No dejó que la deprimiera demasiado, consciente de que incluso un ANBU en condiciones óptimas debería haber tenido dificultades para completar el curso a tiempo para no ser penalizado en un solo intento. Al estar en su tercera, sintió que un mal momento podría ser excusado.

Sabía que probablemente no debería esforzarse tanto el día anterior, pero no pudo evitarlo, ya que se había convertido en el único objetivo que casi necesitaba alcanzar. Como si bien había recuperado fácilmente su rango de Jounin, no había sido suficiente para llenar el vacío que había sentido desde que salió de su coma. Para Taji, volverse ANBU nuevamente era importante porque era lo único de su vida antes de su coma que realmente podía recuperar. Antes de ese horrible día, había sido una joven de veintitrés años con una financiación de la que estaba locamente enamorada y toda su vida por delante. Luego, en el transcurso de un segundo, todo se oscureció y ella se despertó dieciséis años después sin nada. El hombre que había amado, naturalmente, había seguido adelante con su vida y se había casado con el mejor amigo de Taji. Habían dicho que lo que le había pasado era lo que los unía, Sin embargo, a veces no podía evitar preguntarse si se había despejado el camino para ellos. Sabía que estaba mal sospechar tanto ya que no tenía pruebas. Pero no pudo evitar sentirse amargada, ya que había revisado los registros de visitas de la sala de coma en la que se había quedado y descubrió que en unos pocos meses ambos habían dejado de visitar. Ella nunca lo había mencionado; principalmente porque estaba segura de que ya tendrían algún tipo de excusa lista. Además de lo cual, estaba muy claro para ella que su presencia los hacía sentir incómodos. Ya sea por culpa o simplemente por volver a conectar, Taji no pudo decir que, poco después de despertarse, había dejado de visitar algo con lo que tanto su ex prometido como su amigo parecían estar bien, ya que no hicieron ningún esfuerzo por contactarla. Sabía que estaba mal sospechar tanto ya que no tenía pruebas. Pero no pudo evitar sentirse amargada, ya que había revisado los registros de visitas de la sala de coma en la que se había quedado y descubrió que en unos pocos meses ambos habían dejado de visitar. Ella nunca lo había mencionado; principalmente porque estaba segura de que ya tendrían algún tipo de excusa lista. Además de lo cual, estaba muy claro para ella que su presencia los hacía sentir incómodos. Ya sea por culpa o simplemente por volver a conectar, Taji no pudo decir que, poco después de despertarse, había dejado de visitar algo con lo que tanto su ex prometido como su amigo parecían estar bien, ya que no hicieron ningún esfuerzo por contactarla. Sabía que estaba mal sospechar tanto ya que no tenía pruebas. Pero no pudo evitar sentirse amargada, ya que había revisado los registros de visitas de la sala de coma en la que se había quedado y descubrió que en unos pocos meses ambos habían dejado de visitar. Ella nunca lo había mencionado; principalmente porque estaba segura de que ya tendrían algún tipo de excusa lista. Además de lo cual, estaba muy claro para ella que su presencia los hacía sentir incómodos. Ya sea por culpa o simplemente por volver a conectar, Taji no pudo decir que, poco después de despertarse, había dejado de visitar algo con lo que tanto su ex prometido como su amigo parecían estar bien, ya que no hicieron ningún esfuerzo por contactarla. desde que había revisado los registros de visitas de la sala de coma en la que había estado detenida y descubrió que en pocos meses ambos habían dejado de visitar. Ella nunca lo había mencionado; principalmente porque estaba segura de que ya tendrían algún tipo de excusa lista. Además de lo cual, estaba muy claro para ella que su presencia los hacía sentir incómodos. Ya sea por culpa o simplemente por volver a conectar, Taji no pudo decir que, poco después de despertarse, había dejado de visitar algo con lo que tanto su ex prometido como su amigo parecían estar bien, ya que no hicieron ningún esfuerzo por contactarla. desde que había revisado los registros de visitas de la sala de coma en la que había estado detenida y descubrió que en pocos meses ambos habían dejado de visitar. Ella nunca lo había mencionado; principalmente porque estaba segura de que ya tendrían algún tipo de excusa lista. Además de lo cual, estaba muy claro para ella que su presencia los hacía sentir incómodos. Ya sea por culpa o simplemente por volver a conectar, Taji no pudo decir que, poco después de despertarse, había dejado de visitar algo con lo que tanto su ex prometido como su amigo parecían estar bien, ya que no hicieron ningún esfuerzo por contactarla.

Por eso necesitaba recuperar el título de ANBU. Era lo único que le quedaba de su juventud que podría haber contenido. Aunque, si era honesta consigo misma, dudaba que incluso eso llenara la sensación de vacío que le quedaba desde que descubrió que el amor de su vida había esperado unos meses antes de seguir adelante. Aun así, pensó que era mejor que vivir como una mujer de cuarenta y un años que había perdido su apogeo.

Aterrizando en la rama del último árbol antes de la línea de gol, se tambaleó un poco cuando su pie golpeó lo que parecía una especie de vid. Ella frunció el ceño, sin recordar tal cosa de sus numerosas veces al correr el curso. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reflexionar sobre lo que podría ser antes de que se envolviera alrededor de su tobillo tirando de ella hacia atrás. Antes de caer al suelo, aunque más enredaderas le rodeaban las muñecas y los tobillos restantes. Al estar suspendida en el aire, trató de ver a qué estaban atadas las vides. Miró por encima del hombro cuando sintió que estaba detrás de ella, pero todo lo que pudo ver fueron las enredaderas que conducían a la oscuridad. Vio aparecer una quinta y comenzó a luchar contra la espesa planta como zarcillos envueltos alrededor de sus muñecas y tobillos, pero suspendida ya que no podía obtener suficiente influencia para liberarse de una.

Ella comenzó a entrar en pánico y miró hacia atrás para ver el progreso del nuevo zarcillo en forma de enredadera, pero simplemente pudo ver que la había alcanzado al perder de vista la punta. Luego sintió que se deslizaba entre sus piernas haciendo que intentara cerrarlas, pero las vides la mantuvieron abierta fácilmente. Miró hacia abajo y vio la punta del zarcillo verde oscuro aparecer entre sus piernas. Luego se inclinó casi como una serpiente mientras trepaba por su cuerpo mientras se deslizaba debajo de su camisa. Podía sentir la planta como si fuera textura mientras se movía sobre su piel dejándola con una sensación de repulsión, especialmente cuando pasaba entre el valle de sus senos al deslizarse debajo de su sostén deportivo.

Sintió que la punta tocaba la parte inferior de su barbilla cuando apareció a través del cuello alto del Uniforme Jounin que llevaba, pero luego se apartó de su cuerpo. La vid rasgó su chaleco, camisa y sujetador, dejando su frente desnudo expuesto al cielo nocturno. Por instinto, luchó contra el agarre de las otras vides para cubrirse, pero fácilmente la mantuvieron en su lugar mientras la quinta se inclinaba hacia su rostro. Se concentró en ella con cansancio como si fuera una víbora a punto de golpear y pudo ver una hendidura en la punta haciendo que el extremo de la vid pareciera casi el final del falo de un hombre. Luego vio que un líquido transparente comenzaba a aparecer en la punta como un pre-eyaculado que hacía que sus ojos se abrieran de par en par cuando sintió una sensación de horror ante lo que sospechaba que iba a suceder.

"¡No!" ella gritó en repulsión, "Alguien ... gak ..."

Su grito fue silenciado cuando el zarcillo se enterró en su boca y sin ningún sentido de consideración hasta la mitad de su garganta. Ella se atragantó cuando la enredadera abusó bruscamente de su garganta trabajando sola de un lado a otro. Ella trató de morder pero no pudo debido a su circunferencia. El aliento ardía en sus pulmones ya que no podía respirar debido al asalto hasta que la vid comenzó a retroceder. Cuando salió de su garganta, jadeó en el aire, pero comenzó a farfullar mientras liberaba un poco de líquido dentro de su boca. Escupió el líquido lo mejor que pudo, ya que la cabeza todavía estaba enterrada más allá de sus labios, como resultado terminó por tragarse un poco.

Para sorpresa de Taji cuando su cerebro comenzó a procesar el sabor, rápidamente concluyó que nunca había probado algo tan bueno, ya que lo que sea que la vid había liberado tenía un sabor extremadamente dulce. También descubrió que la hacía sentir euforia, ya que creaba una poderosa sensación de deseo en ella. Su entrenamiento médico le informó de inmediato que le habían deslizado un poderoso afrodisíaco cuando la liberación de las vides hizo que su cuerpo mostrara signos de excitación. Ella trató de combatirlo diciéndose a sí misma que estaba siendo inducido médicamente, pero a pesar de eso no pudo evitar desear saborear más el dulce néctar.

La vid permaneció inmóvil en su boca casi como si pudiera sentir su dilema. Se preparó para morderlo consciente de que hacerlo podría liberar más néctar, pero quería lastimar a la criatura que ya la había violado. Pero antes de que pudiera actuar, de repente gimió cuando el cuerpo de la vid todavía entre sus piernas se presionó firmemente contra su montículo púbico. El tentáculo se escapó de sus labios cuando se retrajo. Se deslizó por su cuerpo y luego se enganchó la parte delantera de sus pantalones mientras se retiraba, arrancándolos también.

Taji comenzó a moverse en serio ya que sabía qué esperar a continuación, y comenzó a gritarle a alguien que lo ayudara. Se puso rígida al sentir la cabeza de la enredadera presionando contra su coño que, a pesar de sus sentimientos sobre lo que le estaba sucediendo, estaba mojado e invitaba a la invasión de la planta como un falo. Gritó, lo que terminó en un gemido estrangulado cuando la vid la penetró. Al igual que antes, prestó poca atención a su comodidad, ya que violaba su bombeo hacia adentro.

Los gritos de Taji fueron silenciados cuando una nueva enredadera apareció frente a su cara desde arriba y se enterró en su garganta. Su mundo explotó en otra sensación de euforia cuando la enredadera que atacaba su útero liberaba más néctar dentro de ella. Su cuerpo traicionó sus deseos cuando explotó en un poderoso orgasmo que se hizo más fuerte a medida que la enredadera follando su boca también explotó. Taji se lo tragó y se dejó llevar por un líquido alto que solo podía equiparar con un poderoso opio. Para experimentar más, aunque solo fuera para escapar de la realidad de su situación, su lengua comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la vid que había dejado de abusar de su garganta al sentir sus músculos rosados corriendo.

Sintió una tercera enredadera presionar contra su ano, pero perdió contra el mundo porque estaba apenas tensa cuando empujó dentro y comenzó a bombear en tándem con la que trabajaba su coño. Ya no peleaba, gimió alrededor del tentáculo en forma de planta en su boca mientras su útero recibía más néctar incluso cuando su trasero también recibía una inyección. La enredadera en su boca se retrajo antes de rociarse la cara mientras lloraba por la poderosa explosión de placer que estaba siendo forzada sobre ella una y otra vez. Rápidamente retomó su lugar en su boca cuando se unió a sus compañeros para violar a la mujer.

Taji, a pesar de nunca haber conocido tales alturas de placer y retirarse del mundo como parte de ella, simplemente rezó porque todo fuera un mal sueño provocado por mirar demasiadas películas de terror, mostró su dolor emocional como un flujo continuo de lágrimas que se filtraba sus ojos. Las enredaderas que habían estado sosteniendo sus brazos y muñecas al sentir su falta de resistencia se soltaron y, en cambio, comenzaron a seguir su camino con ella mientras le apretaban los senos o cambiaban por los que ya habían disfrutado de uno de sus orificios. Ella colgaba en el aire sin fuerzas mientras el asalto continuaba por años hasta donde Taji sabía, no es que ella fuera realmente consciente.

Las enredaderas finalmente la dejaron en la hierba casi suavemente como lo haría un amante. No es que ella pudiera notar la diferencia mientras temblaba mientras estaba cubierta con el néctar y su propia esencia como una drogadicta en retirada. Taji apenas se dio cuenta de que las vides se cernían sobre ella, pero al notar que la criatura a la que estaban conectados se acercaba, giró la cabeza hacia donde se extendían desde la oscuridad.

El monstruo no estuvo a la altura de lo que su imaginación había conjurado cuando una mujer desnuda caminó hacia ella. Taji pudo ver todas las vides unidas al llegar a la mujer como su punto de origen, que era el quim de la mujer. Las vides comenzaron a retraerse dentro de ella mientras se acercaba lentamente para revelar una cara que todos en la aldea reconocerían, ya que tenía una apariencia casi idéntica a la Hokage. Sin embargo, su piel era de un blanco pálido con un tinte verde que también se veía en su cabello rubio.

Taji podía decir por los ojos oscuros de la mujer, sin embargo, que no era la mujer que la mayoría de la gente afirmaba que era la kunoichi más poderosa que había tomado la profesión. Los que la observaban ahora no tenían ninguno de los cuidados genuinos que a menudo se reflejaban en los ojos marrones del Hokage mientras trabajaba diligentemente en el hospital incluso mientras realizaba sus deberes como Hokage. Se reflejó aún más cuando la mujer dijo fríamente: "Ahora que has experimentado alguna liberación, querida. ¿Quizás puedas ayudarme a sentir lo mismo?

Después de lo que acababa de sufrir y presenciar, Taji no podía imaginar que las cosas empeoraran. Sin embargo, sus ojos fueron atraídos hacia la ingle de la mujer cuando un ligero movimiento hizo que su mirada se enfocara allí. Al principio no podía entender por qué, pero luego notó cómo el clítoris de la mujer parecía latir como si estuviera creciendo. Luego, de repente, se disparó y creció hasta que tuvo una gran erección que se levantó orgullosamente de su cuerpo. La mujer gimió cuando se agachó para darle a su polla hinchada una ligera caricia mientras se acercaba.

Taji trató de cerrar las piernas mientras la mujer se arrodillaba entre ellas, pero todavía estaba demasiado débil para moverse. La mujer que sintió su deseo de resistir dijo con una voz suave que no se reflejaba en sus ojos: "Solo relájate. Voy a darte un regalo, y todo lo que necesitas hacer es aceptarme en ti ".

"N ... no ... ahhhh" gimió Taji antes de que la mujer empujara su falo dentro de ella independientemente.

Todavía demasiado sensible, y bajo los efectos del néctar que ya estaba dentro de ella, Taji no pudo evitar gemir mientras la mujer deslizaba su apéndice dentro de ella. Ella trató de alejarla, pero la antigua Anbu no pudo reunir la fuerza, ya que también tuvo que luchar contra el deseo de su cuerpo de aferrarse a ella mientras continuaba sintiendo placer por las acciones de la mujer. Taji pudo ver que su atacante estaba disfrutando de su acto de violación mientras continuaba alimentando a la fuerza su polla en el pasillo del médico.

Los gritos de Taji se mezclaron con los placeres llenos de sus atacantes. Esto la dejó con una sensación de disgusto en la reacción de su cuerpo a lo que estaba sucediendo que sabía que un consolador le diría que no merecía. La mujer colocó sus manos sobre los senos de Taji para apartar su torso y tratar de empujar su apéndice más profundamente contra la entrada del útero del médico. Taji sintió que la mujer se hinchaba dentro de ella, pero ya no podía reunir la fuerza para resistir.

Soltó un débil sonido de "no ..." momentos antes de sentir que su núcleo se llenaba de un líquido tibio. Obligó a Taji a experimentar otro orgasmo contra su voluntad, lo que la hizo temblar y sollozar cuando la mujer se retiró de ella.

"Shh, está bien", dijo la mujer, el tono relajante era mucho más insultante que si se hubiera burlado abiertamente de ella. Me agradecerás pronto. Pero te has ido y ensuciado mi pequeña adición, así que ¿por qué no usas tu boca para limpiarla?

Para sorpresa de Taji, ella se puso de rodillas casi de inmediato. Puso su boca contra la punta del falo que la había violado y luego se la tragó para cumplir la orden que le habían dado. La mujer trató de entender lo que le estaba sucediendo mientras comenzaba con entusiasmo su tarea, sintiendo una sensación de placer que creía que provenía de la mujer a la que estaba atendiendo. La mujer enterró sus manos en el cabello de Taji y lo agarró bruscamente mientras comenzaba a follar por la fuerza su boca.

Taji, a pesar del placer que la recorría y las apariencias en sentido contrario, solo deseaba que el horror que le había sobrevenido terminara. Sintió que la mujer se hinchaba en su boca, y luego se vio obligada a tragar su liberación. No sabía tan sabrosa como el néctar que se había visto obligada a tragar antes. Después de que Taji se hubiera tragado su carga, la mujer soltó su cabeza, causando que Taji se volviera y comenzara a toser, pero se tensó cuando escuchó a la mujer decir: "Ahora, creo que me ayudaré a ese pequeño y lindo gilipollas". Para sorpresa de Taji, ella simplemente presentó su trasero a la mujer que luego se agachó detrás de ella. Sintió que la mujer comenzaba a presionar la cabeza de su falo contra su capullo de rosa y se tensó cuando sintió que comenzaba a separarse para permitirle volver a entrar ...

Taji se sentó en su cama con la piel cubierta de sudor frío. Sintió una sensación de confusión cuando comenzó a preguntarse si todo había sido solo un sueño. Frunció el ceño porque se había sentido extremadamente real, pero no sintió ninguna de las señales reveladoras de que había sido atacada, ni utilizada contra su voluntad. De hecho, Taji se sintió mucho mejor que ella en mucho tiempo. Le resultaba extraño que se hubiera ido a dormir desnuda, pero pensó que tal vez estaba demasiado cansada como para molestarse en repararse, ya que podía darse cuenta de que se había duchado recientemente.

Al mirar el reloj, vio que estaba despierta incluso antes de la hora extremadamente temprana en que había puesto la alarma y no podía recordar la última vez que lo había hecho. De hecho, la mayoría de los días era una lucha para ella molestarse en levantarse de la cama. Teniendo un buen presentimiento sobre el examen del día, se puso de pie para prepararse. Se dirigió al baño y comenzó a cepillarse los dientes. Pero cuando se miró en el espejo, vio que a pesar de lo bien que sentía que algo andaba mal, ya que sus ojos todavía parecían rojos e inyectados en sangre como si hubiera estado llorando. Nuevamente se preguntó si su sueño había sido más de lo que parecía, pero descubrió que los detalles se estaban desvaneciendo como uno esperaría normalmente.

Ella se encogió de hombros segura de que solo sus nervios estaban sacando lo mejor de ella, pero cuando terminó el gesto no podía recordar lo que la había estado molestando. En cambio, simplemente se sintió emocionada y segura de que los supervisores se sorprenderían de lo bien que se desempeñó en el examen ANBU.

Mai bajó las escaleras desde su habitación hasta la sala de estar de la villa. A pesar de haber escuchado los sonidos que le hicieron saber que una vez más se encontraría con Naruto en medio de hacer el amor, siguió adelante. Esta vez, aunque sentía curiosidad por saber a quién gemía con satisfacción debido a lo que había aprendido sobre cómo el hombre rubio tenía relaciones con un número considerable de mujeres que se extendieron por todo el mundo Shinobi. Aún así, esa no había sido la revelación más impactante que Konan le había revelado. Ese honor pertenecía a que Bora había asesinado a su abuelo, que había sido el líder anterior de la aldea.

Mai había rechazado rápidamente la acusación, encontrando fácil creer que Konan lo había inventado para hacerla volverse contra el líder de su pueblo. Pero, debido a que la mujer de cabello azul simplemente se había encogido de hombros antes de seguir adelante, había obligado a la morena a considerar la idea más lejos en lugar de meterse en los talones y discutir en contra de la idea. Por lo tanto, admitió para sí misma que así como podía ver claramente que Bora la soltaría para protegerse a sí mismo y a su operación de recopilación de información, podía verlo eliminar los obstáculos para su ascenso en el poder por cualquier medio necesario. Su abuelo se había negado a aceptar la idea que había estado flotando antes de su muerte de que abandonaran su herencia shinobi para aprovechar cómo la gente quería visitar su pueblo en masa. Naturalmente, Mai había sospechado sobre los detalles de su muerte, particularmente cuando poco después, Bora había anunciado que abrirían su aldea a los turistas. Sin embargo, había llegado a aceptar que podría haberse equivocado ya que su abuelo y sus asesores habían sido asesinados en su camino para visitar al Daimyo, una persona que había sido un buen amigo. Esa sospecha había regresado cuando el Daimyo había renunciado a favor de Bora, pero para entonces la economía de Yugakure había estado en auge, por lo que el Daimyo alegando que creía que el líder de Yugakure podía hacer lo mismo por el país era fácil de creer. Sin mencionar la reacción inmediata de los países vecinos que casi había resultado en una guerra, facilitó a Bora distraer a la gente de la verdad. Sin embargo, había llegado a aceptar que podría haberse equivocado ya que su abuelo y sus asesores habían sido asesinados en su camino para visitar al Daimyo, una persona que había sido un buen amigo. Esa sospecha había regresado cuando el Daimyo había renunciado a favor de Bora, pero para entonces la economía de Yugakure había estado en auge, por lo que el Daimyo alegando que creía que el líder de Yugakure podía hacer lo mismo por el país era fácil de creer. Sin mencionar la reacción inmediata de los países vecinos que casi había resultado en una guerra, facilitó a Bora distraer a la gente de la verdad. Sin embargo, había llegado a aceptar que podría haberse equivocado ya que su abuelo y sus asesores habían sido asesinados en su camino para visitar al Daimyo, una persona que había sido un buen amigo. Esa sospecha había regresado cuando el Daimyo había renunciado a favor de Bora, pero para entonces la economía de Yugakure había estado en auge, por lo que el Daimyo alegando que creía que el líder de Yugakure podía hacer lo mismo por el país era fácil de creer. Sin mencionar la reacción inmediata de los países vecinos que casi había resultado en una guerra, facilitó a Bora distraer a la gente de la verdad. pero para entonces la economía de Yugakure había estado en auge, por lo que era fácil creer que el Daimyo afirmaba que creía que el líder de Yugakure podría hacer lo mismo para el país Sin mencionar la reacción inmediata de los países vecinos que casi había resultado en una guerra, facilitó a Bora distraer a la gente de la verdad. pero para entonces la economía de Yugakure había estado en auge, por lo que era fácil creer que el Daimyo afirmaba que creía que el líder de Yugakure podría hacer lo mismo para el país Sin mencionar la reacción inmediata de los países vecinos que casi había resultado en una guerra, facilitó a Bora distraer a la gente de la verdad.

Para Mai, aunque había escuchado los rumores de que Bora probablemente había chantajeado a su predecesor, no había querido creerles desde que su abuelo había visto al hombre casi como familia, por lo que no quería creer que pudiera tener secretos que podrían ser explotados. Pero escuchar a Konan explicar cómo había escuchado a Bora admitir haber matado a su abuelo, la había obligado nuevamente a aceptar la idea de que el amigo de su abuelo probablemente había sido chantajeado para atraerlo a él y a aquellos que se oponían a Bora fuera de la aldea para eliminarlos.

Mai se había preguntado por qué ahora todo le parecía tan claro, que fue cuando Konan le explicó que era el poder de las personas que eran buenas para corromper a quienes los rodeaban. Ella había explicado su propia historia con respecto al lento descenso de Akatsuki en la oscuridad, y cómo antes de darse cuenta se habían perdido. Cómo había sido como un shinobi que se sentaba en la oscuridad para dejar que sus ojos se acostumbraran a él, pero con el tiempo habían perdido la perspectiva de esa oscuridad. Luego le había contado cómo había sido Naruto la luz que había iluminado la oscuridad que la rodeaba y, por lo tanto, la había expuesto nuevamente a su mirada.

Konan dijo que su pieza se levantó y le entregó la grabadora. Mai la abrió de inmediato para destruir la cinta, pero la encontró vacía. Luego había exigido que honraran su trato, lo que había hecho que la mujer sonriera, ya que le había informado que nunca había habido una cinta. Konan le había explicado que Naruto nunca tuvo la intención de chantajearla. Él solo había querido exponerla a la sensación de impotencia que las víctimas de su pueblo probablemente también sintieron al estar bajo el pulgar de Bora.

Konan salió de la habitación y Mai imaginó que probablemente se había unido a Naruto y Chun-li en la habitación de abajo. Mai no se había movido de donde se había sentado después de encontrar a Konan en su habitación mientras reflexionaba sobre el hecho de que había abandonado lentamente los principios que su abuelo le había inculcado. Alcanzó el collar que había usado y había sido uno de los lujosos regalos con los que Bora la había favorecido. Lo arrancó de su pecho cuando el oro se sentía como si le estuviera quemando la piel ahora, y lo arrojó a una esquina. Fue entonces cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a caer cuando fue golpeada al darse cuenta de que había vendido algo mucho más valioso que su cuerpo para la ambición de Bora, el alma de su guerrera. Finalmente, se había desplomado en su cama porque la sensación de culpa y repulsión que sentía por sí misma la había agotado.

Al entrar en la sala, sus ojos se habían ensanchado a pesar de haber esperado la vista que la había saludado. Esto se debió a que el normalmente reservado Chun-li estaba montando la polla de Naruto mientras se sentaban en el centro de un gran sofá. Chun-li llevaba una bata, con el pelo largo de sus típicos bollos. Ella se aferraba a él con fuerza mientras giraba las caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás rápidamente mientras gemía suavemente en su oído, que besó y mordisqueó. Las manos de Naruto estaban agarrando el trasero de Chun-li mientras ella se deslizaba sobre su regazo.

La escena parecía aún más irreal, ya que Konan estaba sentado tranquilamente bebiendo una taza de té vestida solo con una bata, mientras Ayame tarareaba contenta mientras cocinaba el almuerzo vestida solo con un delantal. Konan notando la presencia de Mai apartó la mirada de la pareja unida para sonreír suavemente mientras decía: "Buenas tardes Mai. Aunque, no me imagino que hayas disfrutado de una noche de descanso.

Mai trató de ignorar el hecho de que su compañera Yugakure Kunoichi estaba montando a un hombre como si su vida dependiera de eso a solo unos metros de distancia mientras ella respondía: "Eso es decir suavemente".

"Cumming !!!"

Mai pareció sorprendida por el repentino estallido cuando Chun-li se echó hacia atrás lo más lejos que los brazos que rodeaban el cuello de Naruto le permitían mientras llegaba al clímax. La cara de Naruto reflejaba el éxtasis en la cara de su nuevo amante, haciendo evidente que la estaba llenando de la semilla que Konan le había informado que había vinculado a su amiga con el hombre. Chun-li se recostó contra él cuando comenzó a sofocar su rostro en besos rápidos y ligeros. Luego colocó uno en sus labios que rápidamente se profundizó hasta el punto en que Mai sospechó que volverían a comenzar.

Al parecer, Konan pensó lo mismo mientras se aclaraba la garganta antes de sugerir: "Ahora que nos acompañó Mai, tal vez sería mejor si discutiéramos cómo proceder desde aquí".

Chun-li dejó escapar un suspiro decepcionado, pero en lugar de apartarse de su amante, ella simplemente giró sobre su regazo. Luego se echó hacia atrás mientras pasaba su brazo alrededor del cuello de Naruto. Mai se sonrojó como si la túnica de su compañero Yugakure kunoichi le impidiera ver dónde estaban conectadas, la parte superior del kunoichi colgaba abierta mostrando sus relucientes pechos cubiertos de sudor y los pezones endurecidos. Chun-li no hizo ningún movimiento para cubrirlos mientras Mai tomaba asiento en la silla restante.

Ayame continuó cocinando mientras los ocupantes restantes de la habitación se sentaban en un silencio incómodo mientras buscaban la forma de comenzar. Konan fue la primera cuando le dijo a Mai: "Sugiero que comencemos con que exprese cualquier pregunta o duda que pueda tener sobre lo que le expliqué anoche".

La mirada de Mai se desvió hacia dos amantes conectados y tuvo dificultades para imaginarse a su amiga actuando de manera tan reservada, aunque no estaba segura de si Chun-li todavía pensaba en ella en esos términos, preguntó con una nota de preocupación por su compañero. kunoichi, "¿Cómo puedo saber que Chun-li no estaba bajo tu influencia antes de que ella regresara? Has demostrado que estás bastante adaptado a la creación de escenas para que las personas actúen como desees ".

Naruto sonrió al escuchar la preocupación por el bienestar de Chun-li antes de preguntar: "No estoy seguro de por qué eso importa".

Chun-li sonrió mientras preguntaba: "Nos estaba espiando mientras me entregaba a ti. Probablemente piense que podría ser una estratagema para hacerla considerar lo mismo ".

Mai se sonrojó como algunos de los sueños que había experimentado la noche anterior. Los pocos que eran agradables la mostraban disfrutando de la polla que tenía su compañero Yugakure Kunoichi. Sus mejillas se colorearon aún más cuando Naruto le dirigió una mirada de evaluación como si se preguntara si ella era una especie de voyeur. Decidiendo que no importaba, respondió: "No tienes ninguna garantía. Como Konan te ha explicado, The Binding me da la capacidad de controlarla. Pero, si fuera a tomar esa ruta, ¿no sería mejor para mí hacerte creer que no hemos formado ese vínculo? De esa manera, cuando te atrapamos, es muy probable que le hayas dado cuenta de que ella ya estaba bajo mi influencia. Por supuesto, Me gustaría señalar que esta avenida requiere mucho esfuerzo de mi parte cuando podría haber seguido esperando para darte información hasta que Bora sugirió que me dieras un final feliz. Entonces podría haber tratado de seducirte para que te acostaras conmigo y atarte a mí de esa manera.

Mai inclinó la cabeza y dijo: "Punto tomado". Mirando hacia abajo por la vergüenza que ahora sentía, preguntó: "Entonces, ¿por qué no me dejas unirme a ti? Hubiera sido un destino de mi propia creación.

Ella mantuvo su mirada desviada cuando él respondió: "Bueno, porque realmente no te conozco. No puedo decir que estaría dispuesto a compartir mi vida y ambición con una persona que no conozco. Además, si te ato a mí en contra de tu voluntad, entonces no sería diferente a Kanji. Todo lo que hizo fue atar a las mujeres a él contra sus voluntades. También me dio la información suficiente para ahorcarme. Él quería que yo fuera como él. Las mujeres que están conmigo son mis compañeras, no solo los artículos que he recolectado para acelerar mi ambición ".

Mai levantó la vista para ver miradas similares de satisfacción adornando los rostros de las mujeres conectadas con Naruto, debido a sus palabras. Ella podía entender fácilmente por qué un hombre así atraería la devoción de Chun-li, ya que conocía a la mayoría de los shinobi, mientras que podrían sentirse atraídos por las fortalezas de los kunoichi que les interesaban. La mayoría simplemente vio esa fuerza como algo que se transmitiría a sus hijos, por eso la mayoría de los kunoichi fueron presionados para retirarse después de formar una familia. Podía escuchar la sinceridad en la voz de Naruto cuando describía a sus amantes como compañeros iguales, lo que ella imaginaba era por qué lo apoyaban de todo corazón en su ambición.

"¿No tienes miedo de eso sin obligarme? para que en algún momento te traicione?

"No", dijo Naruto rápidamente.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Principalmente porque cómo Bora te reclutó a tu lado", respondió Naruto. Hizo una pausa cuando su rostro se arrugó por un momento, lo que junto con la mirada complacida de la mujer sentada en su regazo hizo que Mai sospechara que su amiga le estaba dando un masaje. Ella comenzó a retorcerse un poco en su regazo, lo que provocó que Naruto le pusiera las manos en los muslos para que se calmara. Luego explicó: "Si estuvieras en él simplemente por dinero o poder, entonces Bora no habría hecho todo lo posible para esconderte la verdad. Además, parecías bastante vacilante cuando me diste ese ... final feliz. Se sintió más como algo que había convencido de que debía hacerse por el bien de su pueblo, en lugar de enriquecerlo personalmente ". La mirada de Mai se centró en los ojos azules de Naruto, que solo se mostraban amables mientras continuaba. "Muchas personas buenas han sido desviadas de sus creencias al cometer acciones que podrían ser personalmente detestables, pero se convencieron de que son necesarias para un bien mayor. Bora usó eso mientras señalaba todo lo bueno que su forma de hacer las cosas había producido. Nuestro truco con la grabadora fue solo recordarle las razones por las que originalmente estaba en contra. Yugakure podría estar beneficiándose ahora, pero tus acciones están creando miedo y odio que eventualmente podrían consumir la aldea ". Nuestro truco con la grabadora fue solo recordarle las razones por las que originalmente estaba en contra. Yugakure podría estar beneficiándose ahora, pero tus acciones están creando miedo y odio que eventualmente podrían consumir la aldea ". Nuestro truco con la grabadora fue solo recordarle las razones por las que originalmente estaba en contra. Yugakure podría estar beneficiándose ahora, pero tus acciones están creando miedo y odio que eventualmente podrían consumir la aldea ".

"Sin mencionar los costos personales para nuestro orgullo como shinobi de la aldea", agregó Chun-li con una voz ligeramente sin aliento.

"He vendido mi orgullo", dijo Mai amargamente avergonzada de sí misma.

"No", dijo Naruto rápidamente, "Tu orgullo en tu pueblo es lo que solía engañarte para que hicieras lo que quisieras". Sin él, simplemente te habría traído a su lado. Me preguntas por qué puedo confiar en ti con mis secretos sin atarte, bueno, es simple. Sé que eres una buena persona. Tu primera pregunta para mí fue determinar si tu amiga era realmente ella misma. Incluso ahora puedo ver la decepción que sientes en ti mismo por haber sido acorralado en el esquema de Bora. Ese orgullo en el que confió para engañarte será lo que lo haga perder el control sobre esta aldea.

"¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro?"

Naruto se rió entre dientes antes de soltar un pequeño gemido cuando los músculos internos de Chun-li masajearon su poste enterrado dentro de ella. Él sonrió a su nuevo amante antes de responder: "Porque pienso en Bora como un poco como un mago. Ahora que ves la ilusión que lanzó, no tiene poder. Además, no tiene idea de que se ha disipado, dejándote en posición de ser el kunai presionado contra su cuello.

"¿Para qué beneficio tuyo?" Mai preguntó con escepticismo, y se sorprendió cuando el hombre rubio le sonrió. La incitó a preguntar: "¿Qué es tan divertido?"

Naruto sacudió la cabeza y respondió: "Nada, es solo que me alegra ver que has crecido. Sería bastante fácil, imagino aceptar cualquier trato que hiera a Bora considerando lo que has aprendido. Sin embargo, ahora te das cuenta de que el hecho de que alguien te presente lo que parece ser un buen negocio no significa que no haya motivos ocultos detrás de eso ".

Mai no estaba segura de por qué las palabras de Naruto la hacían feliz de la misma manera que se habría sentido si hubiera venido de su abuelo. Sin embargo, rápidamente puso fin a esos sentimientos cuando dijo: "Sin embargo, no respondiste mi pregunta".

"Supongo que no," dijo Naruto, su voz sonaba tensa. Se dio cuenta de que la frente de Chun-li también estaba fruncida como si estuviera en una concentración profunda, pero Mai sospechaba que debía dejar de gemir ya que dudaba que estuviera tan ociosa como parecía, y todavía estaba masajeando la polla de Naruto usando sus músculos internos. "El beneficio más obvio sería eliminar una amenaza para la ambición de mi familia. Estoy seguro de que Konan te explicó lo que son para ti. Mai asintió, pero dudaba que Naruto lo notara, ya que su atención se dividía rápidamente. "Bueno ... debería ser bastante obvio cómo una aldea que está chantajeando a las personas para que actúen en contra de su mejor carácter podría plantear un problema para que nuestras metas avancen". Por ejemplo, ¿qué pasa si los agentes vinculados a mi ambición están negociando un tratado que creemos que acercará a las personas con una persona a la que Bora está chantajeando? Y digamos que Bora ofrece a un grupo que se opone al tratado un medio para garantizar que falle. Bueno, incluso si la persona que está siendo chantajeada quiere firmar el tratado con mayor frecuencia, probablemente sucumbirá al chantaje ".

"No puedes saber eso", dijo Mai rápidamente. "Si lo que ofrece es un trato mejor, este ejemplo ficticio podría elegir lo que es para el bien de todos los interesados, no solo para él o ella misma".

"Muy cierto", dijo Naruto ahora mirando los senos expuestos de Chun-li como si quisiera acariciarlos. Pero apartó la mirada para contrarrestar: "Después de todo, hay muchos factores que deberíamos considerar. El ejemplo que di solo contenía un posible resultado. Digamos, por el bien de los argumentos, que nuestra víctima de chantaje decide aceptar el tratado independientemente del costo personal. Entonces, todo lo que Bora tendría que hacer es revelar lo que tiene sobre la persona para cuestionar a su personaje. La gente comenzará a cuestionarse si el tratado que firmó es realmente para su bienestar o no. En ese escenario, todo lo que toca la persona chantajeada es cuestionado. Sin mencionar que, por mi ejemplo, estaría dispuesto a apostar que antes de que Bora se ofreciera a intervenir habría asegurado que la persona en la que se apoyaría ya se había abrochado antes. Quizás al darles una tarea que en la superficie parece bastante benigna, pero que puede tener consecuencias más grandes en el futuro. Por ejemplo, un ejecutivo de un poderoso proveedor de alimentos que está siendo chantajeado para que ofrezca ofertas de amor de Hot Spring Country en la comida que Yugakure usa para preparar algunas de las comidas extravagantes que sirve a sus invitados ".

Una mirada de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Mai mientras se preguntaba cómo Naruto sabía de su participación en ese caso en particular. Pero, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que él no lo había hecho cuando notó su mirada de culpa a pesar del masaje en el coño que estaba recibiendo de su compañero Yugakure kunoichi. Su mirada se había desplazado hacia Konan para ver que ella también lo había notado. Esperaba que la llamaran, pero para su sorpresa, tampoco lo hicieron. "Estoy seguro de que la idea de atacarlo se presentó como una forma de mejorar la vida de los ciudadanos de Hot Spring Country. También es probable que haya hecho exactamente eso, ya que he oído cuántos de los chefs más nuevos y talentosos llaman hogar a Hot Spring. Pero en este caso también ha hecho la vida más difícil para otros países, ya que tienen que pagar más por los bienes normales para compensar los costos de los artículos con descuento que recibe este país ".

Mai consciente de ese hecho, sin embargo, respondió: "Entonces, ¿qué estás diciendo que deberíamos sufrir para que otros puedan vivir mejor en nuestro lugar?"

"No, pero ¿Hot Spring realmente se ganó el derecho a este acuerdo?" Mai frunció el ceño por las palabras de Naruto, ya que era muy consciente de los métodos que se habían utilizado para obtener la ventaja que su hogar estaba disfrutando actualmente. "Escuché sobre este caso en particular ya que una persona cercana a mí ha estado entrando en los diversos mercados comerciales. Ella notó cómo en ciertos mercados se estaban subiendo los precios de los alimentos, particularmente en naciones similares a Hot Spring Country. La Tierra del Agua, por ejemplo, tiene que importar la mayoría de sus alimentos. Por un bushel de arroz, tienden a pagar tres veces más que Hot Springs cuando en el pasado el precio que habrían pagado sus dos tierras era similar. Hot Spring todavía paga un poco menos, pero eso se debió principalmente a los costos de transporte. Pudimos rastrear el repentino cambio de precio dramático hasta justo después de que un CEO en particular visitó aquí.

Mai parecía abatida mientras preguntaba: "Si fue tan fácil para ti, ¿por qué nadie más ha emitido tal cargo contra nosotros?"

"Bueno, por un lado", dijo Naruto recostándose en el sofá mientras resistía el impulso de comenzar a bombear sus caderas hacia la mujer que todavía estaba envuelta alrededor de su polla, "No tienen el conocimiento del toque de Atracción que hacemos. Si bien se puede contribuir con más de un error a las personas que se quedan aquí, dudo que alguien se dé cuenta de cuán efectivo sería ese jutsu para extraer información. Además, dudo que Bora chantajee a todas las personas de alto nivel con las que ha ganado suciedad. Probablemente esté sentado en un archivo en algún lugar esperando el momento adecuado para usarlo. En cuanto a más información táctica, bueno, probablemente la difunde a través de varias fuentes que son difíciles de rastrear hasta él. Ciertos grupos de alto poder podrían saber que él es la araña en el centro de esta red de información,

Naruto no pudo resistirse, flexionó su polla dentro de su nuevo amante y la hizo gemir. Mai miró hacia otro lado mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban por el sonido cuando el hombre dijo: "Pero, la otra razón es porque muchas compañías siguieron el ejemplo de este CEO. Vieron que estaba obteniendo esa tasa más alta, por lo que también aumentaron sus precios en la Tierra del Agua y en países similares. Como tal, la otra razón por la que las personas podrían no haber notado las extrañas acciones de este CEO fue porque parecía que solo estaba liderando la carga. Sin embargo, se está haciendo evidente ya que ahora su empresa está siendo perjudicada por esta estrategia de marketing ".

¿Qué quieres decir?" Mai preguntó al notar que Chun-li se retorcía en el regazo de Naruto con el rubio que ya no la detenía. Suponiendo que Naruto no la había escuchado mientras se estaba perdiendo en la sensación de los movimientos sutiles de su amante, ella reformuló su pregunta: "Si otras compañías siguieran sus ejemplos, ¿por qué se lastimaría ahora?"

"Bueno ... um ..." dijo Naruto tratando de recordar su lugar cuando Chun-li comenzó a deslizarse de un lado a otro en su regazo.

Afortunadamente, Konan dijo: "Recientemente, en un esfuerzo por trasladar nuestra ambición a la Tierra del Agua, hemos progresado hasta el punto de competir contra algunas de estas compañías. Estábamos llegando con precios mucho más cercanos y menos de lo que pagaban originalmente. Como se puede imaginar, esto nos ha llevado bastante negocio. Obligó a mucha de nuestra competencia a bajar sus precios también, pero una empresa se niega obstinadamente a hacerlo. Por lo tanto, están perdiendo participación de mercado allí y en mercados similares. No creo que deba explicarte qué compañía.

Mai sacudió la cabeza y preguntó: "Aún así, ¿cómo podemos competir contra Bora? Todos aquellos que nos opondremos a él tenemos que ofrecerle a Yugakure que se convierta en una pobre aldea menor de shinobi. Hay muy pocas personas que intercambiarían voluntariamente las riquezas que han acumulado bajo él para volver a eso ".

Naruto gimió de placer, pero centró toda su atención en Mai para decir: "Eso es algo que tendrás que determinar. Bora tomó el camino fácil y llenó los bolsillos de las personas mientras afirmaba que su camino estaba beneficiando a Yugakure. Depende de usted tratar de mostrarle a su gente que este camino es destructivo y no solo desde una perspectiva moral ".

"¿Cómo es eso?"

Fue Chun-li quien respondió en un tono lleno de placer y sin aliento cuando dijo: "T ... piénsalo ... Mai. Un día, Bora podría chantajear a la persona equivocada, o aprender un secreto de que alguien destruiría la aldea en lugar de arriesgarse a que saliera. ¿Quién ... mmm ... podríamos recurrir en tal situación si alienamos a todos nuestros vecinos? ¿Cuántas personas están conspirando contra nosotros ahora para salir de ... oh ... el pulgar de Bora?

Mai se mordió los labios al darse cuenta de que en muchos casos, finalmente, el Chantajista terminó siendo tratado como el miedo que mantenía a una persona en línea convertido en ira y desesperación. "Pero, sinceramente, ¿qué podemos hacer? Incluso si tenemos a la mayoría de la aldea detrás de nosotros, ¿realmente crees que Bora simplemente entregará el control? Probablemente se reducirá a una pelea de una forma u otra, ¿por qué no resolverlo ahora?

Naruto respondió cuando dijo: "Porque lo que está en juego es más que quién está tomando la decisión. Se trata de cambiar las mentes de las personas para que quieran seguirte. Con el poder de mis amantes a mi lado, tengo pocas dudas de que podríamos tomar el control de este pueblo. Pero todo lo que haría sería crear odio y resentimiento. Lo verían como si imponiéramos nuestros estándares a Yugakure. Podrían actuar como dictamos que deberían, pero aprovecharían la primera oportunidad que tuvieran para eliminarnos. Si quieres cambiar la aldea, entonces tú y tus aliados deben inspirarlos para que quieran seguir. Esa es la única forma verdadera de devolver su hogar a un camino correcto y adecuado ".

"B ... pero ¿por dónde empezamos?"

Naruto sonrió antes de responder: "Eso no lo sé. Sin embargo, por ahora desde hoy es mi último día aquí. Solo usémoslo para relajarnos y divertirnos. Yugakure no se perdió de vista en un solo día y tampoco vamos a resolver el problema en uno ".

Mai se puso de pie y dijo: "No imagino que necesitarás mis servicios entonces. ¿Te importaría si pasara el tiempo sola?

Naruto frunció el ceño y dijo: "En realidad lo haría. No pretendo que enfrentes la tarea solo ante ti. Puedes contar a mi familia y a mí como tus aliados. Definitivamente encontraremos una manera de recordarle a su pueblo el orgullo que sintieron como shinobi. J ... solo dame ... un minuto y ... "

Chun-li levantó las piernas y puso los pies en el sofá mientras comenzaba a levantarse y bajar su coño sobre la polla enterrada dentro de ella. "Tomará mucho más de un minuto, espero", gimió.

Konan sonrió ante la pantalla cuando Naruto extendió la mano para comenzar a acariciar los senos de la mujer y comenzó a bombear su vara dentro de ella para encontrar sus movimientos. Centrándose en Mai, que ahora se sonrojaba locamente, dijo: "Lo que Naruto estaba tratando de decir es que no estás solo, así que deberíamos pasar el día conociéndonos mejor". Nuestras vidas están ahora en manos del otro. Tal vez, mientras Naruto y Chun-li continúan expresando sus sentimientos el uno por el otro, tú y yo podemos ayudar a Ayame a terminar de preparar el almuerzo.

Mai miró a la mujer que cocinaba y asintió. Siguió a Konan al área de la cocina caminando frente al sofá donde su amiga y su amante estaban jodidamente locas. Se detuvo por un momento, sintiendo que su coño comenzaba a humedecerse mientras observaba su largo eje golpearse repetidamente contra Chun-li para deleite de su compañera morena. Poniéndose en contacto con ella misma, se unió rápidamente a las otras dos mujeres para preparar el almuerzo mientras trataba de ignorar los gemidos de satisfacción que provenían de unos metros de distancia. Fue difícil de hacer, especialmente cuando Chun-li gritó en libertad antes de hundirse contra su amante justo antes de que terminaran de poner la mesa. Mai observó que después de ser llamada a comer, su amiga se levantó y se acercó con su túnica en desorden y con una sonrisa extremadamente complacida en sus labios. La única mujer desatada también tuvo dificultades para ignorar el semen que se escapaba de su arranque recién follado mientras su amiga caminaba casi borracha hacia la mesa. Se sentó con ellos dejando escapar un suspiro de satisfacción antes de decir: "Me muero de hambre".

Mai comenzó a reír junto con las otras dos mujeres mientras Naruto, por otro lado, pasaba unos momentos ajustándose la bata antes de unirse a ellas en la mesa. Cuando lo hizo, sonrió cálidamente a todos los presentes mientras esperaba que la risa se apagara. Eventualmente lo hizo, pero después de llenar sus platos había más cosas que causaron la carga que Mai sintió al tratar de recuperar el alma de Yugakure para disminuir al recordar cómo la atmósfera amigable que estaba disfrutando actualmente era similar a cómo solía recordar el pueblo. A partir de ese sentimiento, y al igual que el sabor de una comida en particular podría traer recuerdos fuertes, estaba segura de que si podía hacer que sus aldeanos recordaran esos sentimientos cálidos de la época de su abuelo. Les ayudaría a recordarles que aunque habían sido más pobres en aquel entonces,

Ella observó a Naruto interactuar con sus tres amantes y pudo comenzar a ver qué era lo que los había atraído hacia él. Recordando a Konan indicando cómo Naruto había servido para iluminar la oscuridad que la había rodeado, también comparó su presencia como la de un fuego cálido en una noche fría, ya que se sintió atraída a calentarse con el mismo fuego que Chun-li. Sintió que su cuerpo se sonrojaba al imaginarse enredada con el hombre de una manera similar, pero rápidamente se contuvo. Pero a medida que avanzaba el día y sus problemas comenzaron a desvanecerse por el momento, descubrió que el fuego del deseo que se había encendido para el rubio simplemente se calentaba.

Kushina aterrizó en el suelo después de saltar de la rama del árbol en la que había aterrizado momentos antes. Ella rodó hacia adelante para no perder ningún momento hacia adelante y retrocedió sin problemas segundos después. Frunció el ceño al ver las espaldas de varios hombres frente a ella, así que comenzó a esforzarse más para ponerse al día. Sus ojos captaron el brillo de un cable segundos antes de que el líder de la manada que estaba persiguiendo lo pisase. Momentos después, el área estaba salpicada de senbon que la mayoría de los hombres lograron evitar, pero varios recibieron golpes y casi de inmediato comenzaron a moverse como si estuvieran drogados.

Ella disminuyó la velocidad ya que la vista era un recordatorio de que el examen Anbu no solo debía terminar rápidamente, sino que requería toda la atención de un shinobi para completarlo. Teniendo cuidado de no pisar ninguno de los senbon ahora incrustados en el suelo, saltó a los árboles tan pronto como el follaje se lo permitió.

Ella sonrió cuando vio a uno de los hombres mirar hacia atrás y sus ojos se abrieron cuando la vio ganar terreno. Ella dejó que su sonrisa tomara un aire un poco más amenazante ya que la esperanza ANBU había cometido el error de sugerir que era demasiado mayor para participar, ya que, como él dijo, la división ANBU solo aceptó lo mejor de lo mejor. Kushina se había abstenido de golpear al hombre en una pulpa sangrienta como lo habría hecho en su juventud, pero solo porque quería tener el privilegio de ver su rostro cuando lo golpeó hasta el final. De hecho, ella deliberadamente había seguido el ritmo de él solo para poder verterlo en el último momento ya que apenas se sentía sin aliento. Entonces ella podría simplemente golpearlo en pedazos por si acaso.

Sin embargo, en verdad, Kushina no tenía planes de aceptar un puesto ANBU, ya que había tenido la idea de unirse a Akatsuki. Ella solo quería tomar los exámenes para demostrar que podría haberse unido si hubiera querido. Llegó a un área donde los objetivos se dispersaron de tal manera que metieron la mano en la bolsa que le habían dado para hacer la prueba y dejaron volar al kunai que tenía. Estaban marcados con el número que le habían asignado, así que estaba segura de que después de pasar por los supervisores ANBU dispersos por el área, los recogerían y reducirían su puntaje. También tenían el deber adicional de restablecer las trampas para los otros grupos que pasarían por el área después de la suya.

Kushina frunció el ceño cuando la persona que había marcado como su rival para la prueba no parecía que estuviera terminando en absoluto cuando una rama de árbol brotó y lo golpeó en la sección media. Fue derribado del árbol, pero antes de tocar el suelo, una mancha voló para atraparlo. El supervisor probablemente se aseguraría de que él estaba bien, pero ella dudaba de que estuviera en condiciones de terminar el examen en el tiempo requerido. Con su rival temporal eliminada, Kushina decidió que no había razón para detenerse por más tiempo. Ella comenzó a empujar las piernas con más fuerza y evitó que las otras trampas se extendieran por toda el área. Ella vio a varios otros aspirantes ser eliminados por ellos y uno decidió que las copas de los árboles eran demasiado arriesgadas, por lo que se dejaron caer al suelo solo para caer en un pozo lleno de agua.

Alcanzó al hombre que había estado liderando el grupo, pero cuando se acercaron a la última rama, ella deliberadamente apuntó su salto más abajo. El hombre con el que ella había estado codo con codo no lo hizo y cuando atrapó la parte inferior de la rama para girar hacia adelante y aterrizar en el suelo, él activó una trampa que hizo que un carnero saliera del tronco del árbol, y lo haría la he llevado junto con él, ya que ella había estado más cerca.

Kushina aterrizó sin esfuerzo con algunos del grupo saltando sobre ella debido a que usaban la trampa con resorte como punto de salto. Kushina podía ver la línea de meta, así que comenzó a correr a un ritmo rápido para llegar al final, superando fácilmente a la supuestamente la mejor de las mejores aspirantes debido a su resistencia. Aún así, el curso no había terminado con ellos, ya que los muros de la tierra comenzaron a brotar por todo el lugar a medida que el jutsu de la tierra fue lanzado por supervisores. Escuchó una explosión detrás de ella y pensó que uno de los examinados había usado una etiqueta explosiva para hacer un agujero en una cúpula de tierra que también había comenzado a aparecer.

Kushina evita con facilidad la mayoría de los obstáculos, pero un supervisor pareció distinguirla, ya que redujo su tiempo y causó que apareciera un muro frente a ella casi sin tiempo para evitarlo. Sabía que podía comenzar a correr en ese momento, en ese momento se imaginó que el hombre que lo lanzaba continuaría creciendo para retrasarla, por lo que simplemente saltó directamente hacia él. Sus cadenas de chakra aparecieron desde su espalda y los extremos afilados llegaron a un punto delante de ella, luego giró de manera similar a como un Inuzuka haría que el taladro improvisado se enterrara en la roca. La roca cedió sin esfuerzo contra la dureza de sus cadenas como un diamante, de modo que aterrizó al otro lado.

Luego patinó los últimos metros cuando cruzó la línea de meta. De pie a la derecha, sonrió triunfante al ver que era la primera de su grupo en terminar el curso. Yuugao se acercó a ella diciendo: "No está mal para una anciana. ¿Por casualidad no alcanzaste al imbécil que te llamó así en algún momento y le mostraste por qué la gente te llamaba el maldito habanero?

Kushina suspiró prometiendo vengarse de Mikoto por compartir su antiguo apodo con la Familia. "Resulta que no necesitaba hacerlo", dijo Kushina divertido.

Yuugao sonrió cuando dijo: "Bueno, estoy seguro de que tuvo suerte entonces. Es una pena que no quieras unirte. Algo me dice que podrías haberlo hecho mucho mejor si hubieras querido ".

Kushina sonrió antes de preguntar: "¿Qué te hace decir eso?"

Yuugao miró hacia algunos de los otros grupos que ya habían corrido el curso y pasaron. Kushina siguió su mirada y pudo decir que la mayoría de ellos estaban exhaustos a diferencia de ella. Como para agregar a la imagen, otro grupo de ANBU cruzaría la línea de meta con uno de los contendientes cayendo de rodillas mientras jadeaba por aire. Comentando sobre su falta de agotamiento, Kushina dijo: "Bueno, ya sabes sobre nosotros, Uzumaki y nuestra resistencia".

"Así que he oído", respondió el capitán ANBU. La diversión desapareció de su rostro cuando preguntó: "Pero me pregunto cuál es su historia".

La mirada de Kushina siguió hacia dónde miraba su compañero de familia antes de aterrizar en una mujer que había cruzado la línea de meta junto con el último grupo. Aunque, ella había terminado alrededor de la mitad de la manada, al igual que supuso que Yuugao había visto en ella, era evidente que probablemente podría haberlo hecho mejor. Kushina tardó un momento en ubicar a la mujer debido a que parecía más vieja que la última vez que la había visto, sin mencionar que había estado en medio del parto de Naruto. "Taji", dijo alegremente, "estás vivo. Estoy tan feliz de verte."

Taji miró al pelirrojo y sonrió mientras decía cortésmente: "Yo podría decir lo mismo". Me siento honrado de que me recuerdes.

"¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo?" Dijo Uzumaki un poco sorprendido por el tono distante que la mujer estaba usando. "Ayudaste a traer a mi hijo al mundo".

Taji asintió respondiendo: "A pesar de todo lo que perdí esa noche. Conocer el bien que ha hecho facilita el sacrificio ".

"W ... ¿qué quieres decir?" Kushina dijo desconcertada. Habiendo repasado los registros guardados de la noche, había leído que todos los miembros del escuadrón ANBU que habían sido encargados de protegerla mientras daba a luz habían muerto, al igual que Biwako Sarutobi. Por lo tanto, había asumido que Taji simplemente había sido un descuido al verla, y se había dado cuenta de que simplemente estaba tomando el examen por diversión como lo era, ya que muchos ex ANBU a menudo participaban en los exámenes para ver si todavía tenían las habilidades.

Yuugao la llenó diciendo: "Taji sobrevivió al ataque de Tobi y la explosión que provocó para atraer al Cuarto Hokage lejos de ti. Pero pasó los siguientes dieciséis años en la sala de coma. La despertaron durante la primera ola de Chakra que pasó por la aldea ".

Taji sonrió suavemente mientras decía: "Fue bastante desagradable despertarse y descubrir que había pasado tanto tiempo en cama". El mundo después de todo había seguido adelante sin mí, por lo que no quedaba mucho de la vida que tenía antes. Es por eso que he estado entrenando tan duro para al menos recuperar mi posición ANBU ".

"Lo siento mucho por todo eso ..."

"Está bien Lady Kushina", dijo Taji, "Ninguno de nosotros podía prever el peligro que acecha en las sombras. Debe haber sido igualmente difícil para ti descubrir que te habías perdido de criar a tu hijo.

"Sí ..." admitió Kushina, pero no pudo evitar sentirse triste por la mujer, ya que a diferencia de ella, la esperanza ANBU no parecía tener la misma alegría que tenía debido a la relación que tenía con Naruto como madre y como madre. un amante.

Yuugao intervino diciendo: "Bueno, todavía es demasiado pronto para decirlo, ya que todavía tenemos un día de examinadores mañana para pasar. Pero según la experiencia pasada, diría que en función de su tiempo a solas, tiene una excelente oportunidad de hacer el corte. Los resultados de las pruebas se publicarán en el lugar habitual para el lunes por la tarde ".

Taji pareció tomar un poco de satisfacción por las palabras de Yuugao antes de responder:" Espero que tengas razón. Si me disculpas ahora, creo que me refrescaré.

Kushina observó a la mujer y notó que el ceño fruncido en la cara de Yuugao se profundizaba y preguntó: "¿Qué pasa? No pareces feliz por ella.

La mujer de cabello púrpura observó al médico que se retiraba por varios momentos más antes de responder: "Ha tomado el examen en cada oportunidad desde el primer despertar de su coma. Hubo alguna mejora marcada, naturalmente, al principio. Pero las últimas veces su puntaje ha sido bastante consistente con su falta de corte. O pasaría el tiempo requerido, pero fracasaría porque se apresuró a atravesar objetivos clave perdidos. O bien, se tomaría su tiempo y puntos de pérdida por tomar demasiado tiempo.

"Bueno, tal vez ella acaba de encontrar el medio feliz", dijo Kushina. "Dijiste que su tiempo era casi medio de la manada, y no sabemos qué tan bien le fue con las otras evaluaciones de habilidades encontradas en el curso".

Yuugao asintió con la cabeza, pero aún así dijo sintiéndose incómoda: "Ese podría ser el caso, pero cada vez que ella terminaba en el pasado se podía ver el agotamiento que estaba sintiendo". Esta vez ... casi parece que deliberadamente terminó donde lo hizo ".

Kushina frunció el ceño y preguntó: "¿Qué estás sugiriendo?"

"Nada en este momento", dijo Yuugao, "las muestras de sangre antes y después nos dirán si ella tomó algo similar a una píldora de comida". Si lo hiciera, sería descalificada. Supongo que me preocupa que al recuperar su posición ANBU sea tan importante para ella, podría haber decidido lograrlo por cualquier medio necesario ".

Kushina podía ver por qué Yuugao estaba preocupado ya que ser atrapado haciendo trampa de tal manera no solo destruiría el sueño de Taji, sino que también la descalificaría de cualquier intento futuro de hacerlo realidad. "Ella es médica, por lo que sabría que el uso de tales métodos estaría expuesto".

"O cómo ocultar los signos", respondió Yuugao, "pero las personas que usan tales métodos a menudo se exponen bastante rápido. Lamentablemente, también tiende a llevar al resto de la desaparición de un escuadrón cuando sucede. Creo que Taji lo sabría, lo que me hace preguntarme si quizás no espera convertirse en ANBU como otro medio para suicidarse ".

Kushina quería negarlo, pero no pudo evitar confiar en que lo que sea que estuviera inquietando a Yuugao era algo a lo que valía la pena prestarle atención. Insegura de cómo ayudar a la mujer, sin embargo sintió que era algo que le debía; particularmente porque estaba segura de poder mostrarle a la mujer que el presente tenía tanto para ofrecerle como el pasado.

Yuugao caminó por un pasillo de un edificio de apartamentos mientras pensaba en cómo su semana de trabajo tuvo un comienzo horrible. Podía ver a varios investigadores de ANBU haciendo preguntas a los vecinos de la víctima que estaban parados en sus puertas mientras ella se acercaba a la habitación que fue la causa de la conmoción. Ella asintió con la cabeza a sus hombres que estaban atentos a ambos lados de la puerta antes de entrar al departamento. Vio a una joven que parecía pálida y angustiada mientras respondía las preguntas que Komachi le había hecho. Su lugarteniente y miembro de la familia al darse cuenta de su presencia entregó la tarea al hombre que había estado registrando las respuestas de la mujer.

Cuando Komachi se acercó, respondió la pregunta que Yuugao había estado a punto de preguntar: "Se llama Inaho. Ella trabajó con la víctima en la División de Inteligencia. Cuando él no apareció después del fin de semana, ella se ofreció voluntariamente para despertarlo y lo encontró en el dormitorio ".

La mirada de Yuugao pasó de la mujer de cabello castaño al lugar donde le habían informado que residía el cadáver. Podía ver a Ibiki observando mientras los investigadores de la escena del crimen reunían evidencia de los restos momificados de Tanzo. Al acercarse al hombre, ella dijo: "¿Cómo te va?"

Ibiki no dejó pasar la tristeza de que estaba segura de que el hombre sintió la pérdida de un espectáculo subordinado cuando dijo que enviaba una mirada preocupada a la mujer que había encontrado a Tanzo: "Mejor que Inaho, imagino. Se rumoreaba que eran dulces el uno con el otro.

La mirada de Yuugao regresó a la mujer cuando comenzó a analizarla con una luz diferente, pero esta vez como sospechosa potencial. Sin embargo, juzgando la angustia y la tristeza que la mujer estaba emitiendo como genuinas, pensó que rápidamente la despedirían de esa lista después de solo una mirada superficial. Mirando por encima del hombro a Komachi, preguntó: "¿Tenemos un momento de muerte?"

Oyone, una ninja médica con el pelo corto y negro, levantó la vista de su examen del cadáver y dijo: "Al menos unos días según la temperatura del hígado. Me temo que el método utilizado para matarlo hará que sea más difícil que eso sin una autopsia más exhaustiva ".

"Entonces, ¿al menos sabemos cuándo fue la última vez que lo vieron con vida?"

"Fue el viernes", declaró Inaho.

Ibiki asintió y dijo: "Llevé a todos a celebrar la promoción de Tanzo. Me fui bastante temprano, así que me temo que no puedo ofrecer mucho más que eso ". Se concentró en Inaho mientras decía con un ligero tono de advertencia: "Sin embargo, no podemos estar seguros de que fue la última vez que lo vieron con vida".

Con un tono lleno de celos, Inaho dijo: "Era a esa mujer con la que estaba hablando. Estoy seguro de ello."

Yuugao y Komachi compartieron una mirada cuando el Capitán Anbu preguntó: "¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro?"

Inaho pareció marchitarse cuando admitió: "Yo ... supongo que puedo estar equivocado. Me fui poco después de que él comenzó a ignorarme a favor de ella. Yuugao pudo ver que Inaho parecía bastante consciente de sí misma cuando agregó: "Creo que no puedo culparlo por desear a esa mujer ... su cuerpo solo era bastante impresionante".

"¿Puedes describirla?" Komachi preguntó.

"No realmente", dijo Inaho con el ceño fruncido, "Tanzo había subido al bar para refrescar su bebida. Desde donde estaba sentada todo lo que podía ver de su rostro era su cabello, pero su ropa no dejaba mucho a la imaginación y era bastante voluptuosa. También pude ver que muchos otros hombres fueron llevados con ella. Cuando se hizo evidente, Tanzou se había olvidado de mí ... nosotros ... acabo de irme.

"¿Qué bar visitaron todos ustedes?"

Ibiki respondió la pregunta de Komachi diciendo: "Séptimo cielo en el distrito de entretenimiento".

Yuugao asintió mientras miraba hacia Komachi, quien nuevamente parecía saber lo que iba a decir: "Voy a pasar por allí esta noche para preguntarle al personal si pueden identificarla". Sin embargo, si ella es la culpable, dudo que sea una regular.

"En este momento estaré feliz con una descripción", dijo Yuugao sintiéndose nerviosa, aunque no dejó que se notara. Recordando los comentarios de Fuka de cómo el asesino probablemente estaba construyendo algo grande; Yuugao se vio obligada a aceptar que ese podría ser el caso, ya que parecía que se estaba volviendo más audaz al seleccionar sus objetivos. Sin estar segura de lo que ganó al matar a sus objetivos, temía que la mujer dejara de atacar desde las sombras para salir a la luz lo suficientemente pronto, y sin saber cuál era su objetivo u objetivo, Yuugao no podía estar segura de si Podrían detenerla.

"Por favor firme aquí", dijo Hinata mientras le entregaba una hoja de papel a la mujer que durante la última semana había desempeñado el papel de Hokage.

"¿Qué estoy firmando?" dijo el Shizune cubierto confiando en que Hinata ya lo había leído si no le estaba pidiendo que lo revisara.

El Hyuuga respondió: "Parece que vamos a tener que retrasar los exámenes de Chunin nuevamente debido a una solicitud de Kumo. El documento indica que Konoha está de acuerdo. Gaara ya lo ha firmado, así que no hay muchas razones para no estar de acuerdo ".

Shizune estuvo de acuerdo, pero imaginó que su amante compartido estaría disgustado. Falsificando fácilmente la firma de Tsunade, dijo: "¿El Raikage dio una razón?"

"Afirma que no está satisfecho con el diseño de tres pruebas acordado por los tres supervisores principales. Él siente que depende demasiado de una ronda preliminar para hacer el corte final. Teniendo en cuenta el número de participantes, siente que no es apropiado tener una pelea uno a uno para determinar los ganadores dos veces ".

Shizune frunció el ceño cuando dijo: "Retrasar nuevamente solo aumentará la cantidad de ocupantes. Probablemente tendremos que abrirlo a los graduados más recientes para llegar a un estándar de prueba completamente nuevo ".

Hinata asintió con la cabeza, pero respondió: "Cierto, pero puedo ver de dónde viene. Creo que Gaara también puede. Si se descompuso como lo fue durante mis primeros exámenes de Chunin, entonces el preliminar realmente no es tan diferente de la Ronda Final. Por lo tanto, la configuración casi garantiza el avance shinobi más fuerte. Pero ser un chunin es más que solo fuerza bruta. Resulta que Karui ya presentó un esquema para la nueva prueba, y a Temari también le gustó. Te dejaré a ti decidir quién se interponía en el camino para implementarlo, al menos hasta que el Raikage ponga su pie en el asunto.

Shizune sonrió, ya que podía imaginarse fácilmente a Shikamaru que no quería presentar una nueva prueba desde cero debido a todo el trabajo adicional que implicaría, especialmente porque estaba tan cerca de terminar la tarea problemática de organizar los exámenes. Entregándole el papel a Hinata mientras le enviaba una disculpa mental a Nara por hacer su vida más difícil, ella dijo: "¿Hay algo más?"

"No, has terminado", dijo Hinata y se rió mientras Shizune se hundía en su silla en una aproximación justa de su maestra.

La Hyuuga recogió los otros papeles que necesitaría archivar mientras se preparaba para irse cuando llamaron a la puerta. Shizune se enderezó cuando llamó: "Entra".

Ibiki entró en la habitación y sostuvo la puerta abierta para Hinata, quien inclinó la cabeza para agradecer el gesto. Caminando hacia el escritorio, Shizune esperó a que él descansara mientras ella decía: "¿Cómo puedo ayudarte Ibiki?"

Ibiki esbozó una sonrisa rígida cuando dijo: "En realidad, no estoy aquí para visitar a la mujer que finges ser. Tengo una petición tuya, Shizune.

El primer aprendiz del Hokage dejó caer el henge preguntando sorprendido: "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

"Bueno, aquí están los archivos que solicitó sobre el grupo terrorista, The Eternal Sunrise". Ibiki le entregó la gran pila mientras continuaba, "¿Pronto regresará el Hokage de su pequeña escapada con Naruto?"

"Hoy en realidad", dijo Shizune con una sonrisa al pensar en lo feliz que Tsunade había estado cuando Naruto después de regresar de Hot Spring la había sorprendido al llevarla a Moon Country para su cumpleaños. Shizune sabía que Tsunade había deseado visitar el país debido a sus numerosos casinos y hermosas playas. Pero, naturalmente, los problemas habían seguido a las dos rubias en forma de un grupo terrorista que había atacado a la Familia Real. Los dos habían actuado para detenerlos mientras usaban la ropa negra y más estándar de shinobi que la familia usualmente usaba cuando actuaban de una manera donde su participación debía mantenerse en secreto. Por lo tanto, nadie sabía actualmente que habían sido Naruto y Tsunade, especialmente desde que Shizune había fingido ser su maestra, mientras que su amante había usado un clon K.

Una rápida lectura del archivo que le habían entregado le mostró a Shizune que el grupo que había atacado la isla tenía una agenda casi completamente diferente a la del Movimiento del Rey Único. Donde el Movimiento del Rey Único buscó destruir los Pueblos Shinobi para que solo los Daimyo fueran considerados los poderes de las tierras que gobernaban. El Eterno Amanecer fue un grupo que buscó eliminar al Daimyo. Vieron al daimyo no solo como la causa de todas las guerras, sino también como la razón por la que el odio continuó extendiéndose por las Naciones Elementales. Los miembros de Eternal Sunrise creían que si se eliminaban los Daimyo, permitiría que una guerra terminara todas las guerras que realmente se librarían.

Los miembros de Eternal Sunrise querían iniciar una guerra que solo se resolvería cuando los verdaderos vencedores permanecieran en el campo de batalla. Consideraron que era la única forma de lograr una paz significativa, al menos por un tiempo.

La razón por la que Shizune le había pedido a Ibiki que le trajera el archivo era porque estaba segura de que Tsunade lo solicitaría tan pronto como regresara. Parcialmente para saber más sobre las personas que habían empañado su semana de cumpleaños con Naruto, pero también porque Tsunade había enviado un mensaje de que uno de los miembros que había encontrado era un ninja desaparecido de Kirigakure llamado Mikumo Kushinada. Por algunas de las historias de guerra de su maestra, sabía que la mujer había sido una de las kunoichi más fuertes de la Segunda Guerra Shinobi. Ella y Tsunade habían estado entre un trío de mujeres a las que Jiraiya a menudo se refería como las Tres Divas. La tercera había sido una asesina sedienta de sangre de Iwagakure que todavía había estado activa hasta la Tercera Guerra Shinobi, donde inexplicablemente había caído de la faz de la tierra después de enfrentarse al Cuarto Hokage en la batalla. Pero, Shizune pensó que podría deberse al hecho de que la guerra terminó poco después y a la falta general de información que salió de Earth Country. Sin embargo, Shizune sintió un pequeño escalofrío atravesarla mientras recordaba las historias que Tsunade le había contado sobre la sonrisa que Yachiru Unohana había usado al cortar a los hombres y mujeres que tuvieron el coraje de enfrentarla.

Por extraño que parezca, le resultó fácil entender por qué Tsunade siempre había hablado del Iwa kunoichi con una nota de disgusto. Siempre parecía haber transmitido un sentido de respeto cuando hablaba de Mikumo. La forma en que su maestra había descrito a la mujer era que, aunque parecía disfrutar de la lucha, no tenía la misma sed de sangre que Yachiru. Además, cuanto más fuerte era su oponente, más Mikumo parecía disfrutarlo. Tsunade había hablado a menudo de que era difícil no quedar atrapada en los sentimientos que sentía por la mujer, ya que también disfrutaba de tener un oponente que pudiera igualarla.

Por lo tanto, Shizune podía imaginar que Tsunade estaba bastante decepcionada al saber que la mujer quería caminar por un camino que solo conducía al derramamiento de sangre eterno. Colocando el archivo frente a ella para que su maestra lo viera tan pronto como volviera a su asiento, Shizune se concentró en Ibiki para preguntar: "¿Cómo puedo ser de ayuda para usted ahora?"

Ibiki respondió rápidamente: "El equipo que realizó la autopsia en Tanzo no ha encontrado nada útil para localizar a su asesino. No digo que se hayan perdido nada, pero me sentiría mejor con los resultados sabiendo que un aprendiz de Tsunade verificó dos veces sus hallazgos ".

Shizune sonrió ante el cumplido y respondió: "Voy a ir allí ahora para ver si hay algo que encontrar".

"Lo aprecio", dijo Ibiki inclinando la cabeza cortésmente antes de salir de la oficina.

Shizune esperó unos momentos enderezando el escritorio mientras la sonrisa que ella había puesto caía. Ella suspiró, deprimida mientras se levantaba para atender la solicitud de Ibiki. La razón de su caída en el estado de ánimo se debió en parte a por qué Ibiki la había buscado. Es decir, que en la mayoría de los casos la gente simplemente la conocía en tales términos. No estaba segura de cuándo había comenzado a molestarla, pero sentía que probablemente estaba relacionado con la habilidad de Sakura como médico y habilidades de control de chakra. Después de todo, donde Shizune era conocida como aprendiz, Sakura se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en la mujer que podría rivalizar con Tsunade o posiblemente incluso superarla. Shizune encontró que parte de su alegría regresaba ya que ahora sabía que su maestra era joven otra vez, no tenía intenciones de ser superada. Un legado realmente no tenía el mismo significado cuando una persona podría vivir para siempre. Pero eso solo hizo que Shizune se sintiera más deprimida mientras se preguntaba qué talento la distinguía de las dos mujeres. Ser el primer aprendiz de Tsunade realmente no tenía tanto significado si todos hablaban de lo hábil que era el segundo.

Shizune no sintió celos reales hacia su compañero aprendiz. Pero, en cambio, se sintió más como una pequeña nota al pie de página con respecto a las mujeres que habían sido entrenadas por Tsunade, y eso la dejó sintiéndose bastante inútil en comparación.

La tristeza que se apoderó de ella no duró mucho, ya que amaba y apreciaba a ambas mujeres, por lo que sabía que sus sentimientos tenían que ver con lo que consideraba sus defectos. También creía que la razón por la que se sentía particularmente deprimida se debía a que pasó la semana como Tsunade. Era difícil perder el respeto genuino que la mera presencia de su maestra parecía imponerle a todos. Como tal, Shizune, que la mayoría de las veces se sentía más como un personaje de fondo, había descubierto que se había vuelto bastante envidiosa de las miradas que se habían dirigido hacia ella en el lugar de Tsunade. Con su maestra retomando su posición, Shizune volvería a las sombras proyectadas por el sol del Hokage.

Shizune llegó a la sala de autopsias y el examen del cadáver de Tanzo se realizó con bastante rapidez cuando descubrió que el examinador había sido Sukui. Consciente de que la mujer de cabello castaño era bastante competente; no le sorprendió descubrir que no parecía haber alguna evidencia evidente que se echara de menos. "Tanto por hacer la diferencia como aprendiz de Tsunade", dijo decepcionada al no encontrar algo que condujera al asesino.

Cerrando el refrigerador que contenía el cuerpo de Tanzo, Shizune decidió ir al vestuario de las enfermeras y doctores para refrescarse en anticipación de la llegada de Naruto. Se imaginó que habría un frenesí en el Hidden Eddy Inn para tratar de pasar tiempo con él. Una parte de Shizune se preguntó si debería molestarse o si debería esperar un momento más tranquilo para pasar tiempo con su amante. Imaginando que preferiría estar con uno de sus amantes más dinámicos, podría verse fácilmente perderse en la confusión. Al llegar a su casillero, descubrió que el resto de la habitación estaba desierta tan rápidamente desnuda para limpiar rápidamente y regresar a casa.

Shizune no sabía que la estaban observando mientras entraba en el área de la ducha comunitaria. Se colocó debajo de una de las duchas y después de dejar que el agua corriera sobre ella durante varios latidos comenzó a enjabonar su cuerpo provocando una lujuria en el ser mirándola. Cuando se metió bajo el agua para comenzar a mojarse el cabello y lavarse el jabón, su observador vio que era el momento adecuado para atacar. Moviéndose sigilosamente hacia la mujer inconsciente, la envolvió en sus brazos mientras presionaba su carne desnuda contra la de ella mientras decía: "¿Me extrañaste?"

Naruto había imaginado varias respuestas diferentes a su pregunta, pero extrañamente ninguna de ellas fue la más obvia. Siendo que una mujer, que pensaba que estaba sola en una ducha al ser sorprendida, soltaría un grito extremadamente fuerte.

Shizune a pesar de reconocer que la voz ya estaba actuando por instinto, así que cuando sintió que los brazos a su alrededor aflojaban su agarre, rápidamente giró en ellos y lo apartó. Naruto tropezó hacia atrás antes de resbalar cuando cayó con fuerza sobre su espalda. El corazón de Shizune estaba corriendo una milla por minuto antes de que finalmente se diera cuenta de que el hombre desnudo que estaba frente a ella era su amante. Ella rápidamente se apresuró a su lado diciendo: "¿Estás loco escondiéndome en la ducha del hospital? ¿Qué te poseería para hacer tal cosa?

Naruto gimió cuando respondió con una sonrisa, "Quería sorprenderte. Pero en retrospectiva, puedo ver por qué fue una mala idea ".

Shizune se rió al sentir que las dudas y preocupaciones que había estado experimentando desaparecían de la sonrisa de su amante. Sin embargo, sus ojos adquirieron una expresión de pánico cuando una voz llamó: "Shizune, ¿estás bien, escuchamos un grito?"

Shizune comenzó a entrar en pánico preguntándose dónde podría esconder a Naruto, pero lo vio parpadear a través de varias señales de mano antes de desaparecer de la vista. Se puso de pie para ver a una de las enfermeras de guardia, Otoha corriendo junto con la mujer cuyo informe de autopsia acababa de mirar. Otoha pareció aliviada cuando vio a Shizune nuevamente preguntando: "¿Estás bien? Parecía que te asustaba la vida.

"Um ... sí ..." Shizune dijo nerviosamente al notar los movimientos de Naruto debido al vapor de la ducha. Ella lo perdió por un momento cuando él limpió el vapor pero vio que su ropa desechada comenzaba a flotar en el aire.

La mirada de Sukui comenzó a girar hacia él, por lo que dijo: "Es solo un gran ratón que saltó de la nada".

Ambas mujeres comenzaron a explorar el suelo en busca del roedor ficticio y Sukui dijo: "Honestamente, ¿cómo se supone que vamos a hacer que las personas se recuperen si el personal de mantenimiento ni siquiera puede mantener a los pequeños propagadores de enfermedades fuera del hospital?"

Shizune se rió nerviosamente y dijo: "Bueno, no creo que vaya a esperar a que me asuste de nuevo. Dejaré una solicitud para que el departamento de mantenimiento coloque algunas trampas ".

Ambas mujeres asintieron ante la sugerencia mientras Shizune se envolvía con una toalla. Ella usó su marca de zorro para sentir la presencia de Naruto y descubrió que estaba justo afuera del hospital. Se vistió rápidamente, salió del vestuario y convenientemente "olvidó" pasar por la oficina de mantenimiento.

Salió para disfrutar de la agradable noche de verano y sonrió, ya que no necesitaba buscar a su amante mientras él gritaba en voz alta: "Hola Shizune. ¿Te apetece encontrarte aquí?

Shizune puso los ojos en blanco ante el acto de su amante por las personas que caminaban cerca de la entrada y dijo en broma: "Sí, qué sorpresa encontrarme cerca del hospital".

"Aw, no seas así", dijo Naruto con una risita amable, "Solo digo que es bueno verte". Shizune asintió y se sintió como una chica joven siendo cortejada cuando su amante dijo: "Me dirijo a casa y esperaba que tú también lo estuvieras. Me gustaría la compañía.

"Me gustaría eso también".

Los dos caminaron lado a lado con Shizune principalmente hablando sobre su día ya que Naruto no podía admitir exactamente que estuvo en otro país durante la semana pasada. Finalmente, llegando a una parte de su caminata donde estaban solos, ella preguntó: "¿Cómo exactamente tú y Tsunade llegaron a Moon Country? Sentí que te teletransportas, pero ¿cuándo tuviste tiempo para plantar un kunai allí?

Naruto sonrió y dijo: "Oh, acabo de enviar uno a la agencia donde estaba alquilando la casa de la playa. Tsunade no estaba exactamente contento de tener que escabullirse de la sala de correo con nuestro equipaje.

Shizune se rió mientras respondía: "No, me imagino que no lo estaría".

Naruto sonrió unos momentos más antes de ponerse serio cuando preguntó: "Oye Shizune, sabes que puedes decirme si algo te está molestando".

"Por supuesto", dijo ella rápidamente, "¿Pero qué podría estar molestándome? Voy a pasar tiempo con mi amante muy solicitado ".

Naruto parecía complacido con sus palabras, pero aun así presionó preguntando: "¿Entonces qué te molestaba antes de mi desastroso intento de ser espontáneo y romántico? Parecías triste por algo.

"No es importante", dijo rápidamente el médico de cabello oscuro.

Naruto rápidamente la recogió antes de Hiraishining a un kunai que Shizune mantenía en su habitación. La dejó en el suelo antes de girarla para mirarlo y dijo: "No parecía que fuera importante. Por favor dime." Shizune estuvo tentada por un momento, pero se resistió a inclinarse para besar a su amante.

Ella estaba feliz cuando él dejó la línea de preguntas para responder a su deseo de ser amada. Su boca se abrió y sintió su lengua deslizarse dentro para comenzar a bailar mientras su beso se profundizaba. Finalmente, sus labios se separaron cuando Naruto se quitó rápidamente la chaqueta y la camisa mientras Shizune simplemente desabrochaba su kimono. Lo dejó caer al suelo para revelar que no se había molestado en ponerse ropa interior debajo. La mirada de deseo que llevaba Naruto era toda la confirmación que necesitaba para desterrar cualquier inseguridad que albergaba sobre su cuerpo que no coincidía con algunas de las otras mujeres unidas a él.

Ella caminó con un balanceo en sus caderas antes de besarlo nuevamente, disfrutando de la forma en que sus senos se golpeaban contra su pecho. "Permíteme darte la bienvenida a casa ahora", dijo en un susurro sensual que él era el único hombre que tuvo el privilegio de escucharlo. Se puso de rodillas feliz de ver que sus pantalones ya estaban cargados. Ella rápidamente liberó su virilidad al tirar de sus pantalones y boxers. Después de que él se liberó de ellos, ella le dio un beso en la punta de su polla antes de comenzar a lamerlo.

Naruto gimió cuando Shizune lamió solo la cabeza de su polla por varios momentos antes de pasar su lengua por la parte inferior de su eje. Luego bajó la boca hacia sus testículos y comenzó a chuparlos también. Él trató de permanecer inmóvil, pero también quería saborearla, así que se agachó y la levantó para que su coño estuviera justo frente a su cara. Apoyándola fácilmente, comenzó a masticar sus labios inferiores mientras ella envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su sección media para ayudar a aliviar la carga de sostenerla mientras ella comenzó a chuparle la polla con entusiasmo.

Shizune complació lo que podía caber cómodamente dentro de su boca mientras gemía alrededor de su virilidad debido a que la volvía loca con su lengua sondeando su interior. Ella sintió que él comenzaba a moverse, y finalmente se encontró plantada en su cama, donde gimió decepcionada cuando él retiró los labios de su coño y su polla de su boca. Luego se giró rápidamente cuando Naruto la giró hacia él y tomó una posición entre sus piernas. Ella dejó escapar un fuerte gemido, ya que con la facilidad practicada, él se deslizó dentro de su húmedo y acogedor Cunnie. Ambos se tomaron un momento para salvar la sensación de estar conectados antes de que Naruto comenzara a moverse dentro de ella.

Shizune dejó escapar a la mujer feroz dentro de ella que rara vez salía en ciertas situaciones, ya que era una participante activa en su relación sexual. Shizune levantó las caderas para encontrarse con los poderosos golpes de Naruto mientras gemía alentador, "Naruto ... más ... follame más fuerte".

Sus gritos aumentaron de volumen cuando él ansiosamente cumplió con sus pedidos. Shizune extendió la mano detrás de ella para agarrar las sábanas sobre su cabeza, ya que sentía que Naruto la estaba conduciendo a través de la cama. Ella comenzó a perder el pensamiento consciente de todo lo que no sea la polla deslizarse a lo largo de las terminaciones nerviosas de su coño. Ella comenzó a sacudir su cabeza de un lado a otro sintiendo un poderoso orgasmo que se acercaba pero gritó: "¡No!" como Naruto de repente se retiró de ella. "No te detengas, por favor, estoy tan cerca".

Intentó ponerse de pie para enfrentarse a su amante y enterrarlo dentro de ella una vez más. Pero Naruto la sostuvo en su lugar agarrándola por los muslos y doblándola casi por la mitad. Con sus tobillos descansando junto a su cabeza, ella gimió cuando Naruto comenzó a deslizar su polla a lo largo de su coño empapado antes de decir: "Has caído en mi trampa, mi dulce Shizune. No voy a dejar que te corras hasta que me digas qué te molesta.

"T ... eso no es justo", dijo Shizune suplicante, "yo ... no es nada ..."

"Entonces dime", dijo Naruto preocupado, "o de lo contrario ..."

Shizune gimió cuando su longitud se deslizó por los labios de su coño. Por un momento, la cabeza de su miembro pareció atrapar el borde de su entrada donde ella sintió con solo un movimiento rápido de sus caderas que él estaría dentro de ella otra vez. Pero no la hizo gemir de frustración, descubriendo que su necesidad de liberación era mucho mayor que mantener sus preocupaciones en secreto y dijo: "Está bien, te lo diré ... pero después, por favor".

"Está bien", dijo Naruto sin molestarse en hacer prometer a su amante, ya que sabía que no necesitaba tal seguridad. "Pero, como castigo por aguantarme, voy a hacer que te corras con este agujero en su lugar".

Shizune gimió cuando sintió a Naruto presionar su polla contra su gilipollas. Debido a lo resbaladizo que era su pene y los fluidos que ella había estado filtrando por la puerta trasera, estaban bien engrasados para su entrada. Ambos gimieron cuando él se deslizó dentro y la introdujo lentamente en ella. Naruto quería saborear la sensación un poco más, pero Shizune tuvo otras ideas cuando comenzó a rodar las caderas para que se moviera. Inclinándose hacia adelante, selló sus labios con los de ella cuando comenzó a bombear su virilidad dentro de su trasero.

Shizune gimió en su boca cuando ella comenzó a frotar su coño con una mano mientras la otra trazaba la espalda de su amante. Shizune enterró dos de sus dedos dentro de ella y presionó a lo largo de la parte posterior de su túnel de amor, haciéndola gemir agradablemente, ya que podía sentir la polla de Naruto moviéndose en el pasaje justo debajo. Ella sintió que él se hinchaba, sabía que pronto la llenaría con su semilla y gritó: "Vas a correrte, ¿no? ... continúa ... cum ... llena mi trasero con tu esperma caliente". Cuando, un momento después, recibió el enema de semen que había solicitado, se puso dura dando voz al placer que sacudía su cuerpo de la manera linda que Naruto amaba, "¡¡¡Aaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!"

Naruto retiró las manos de la parte posterior de sus muslos permitiendo que las piernas de Shizune lo envolvieran a su alrededor para disuadirlo de que se retirara. Cuando ambos orgasmos terminaron, Naruto se derrumbó encima de ella, lo que le permitió abrazarlo y disfrutar del cómodo peso de su presencia. Ella le acarició la espalda con ternura antes de que Naruto se soltara de su ano y luego rodó a un lado. Apoyó la cabeza sobre su mano mientras la estudiaba con una mirada cálida.

Shizune suspiró feliz, pero sabiendo que era hora de aclararse, dijo: "Realmente no es nada Naruto. Me sentía un poco deprimido porque ... descubrí que era agradable ser visto con la admiración que la gente siente por Tsunade ".

Naruto frunció el ceño y dijo rápidamente: "Shizune, la gente te mira de la misma manera".

"Lo sé", admitió, "Eso es cierto cuando estoy contigo. Pero fuera de eso ... soy simplemente el viejo Shizune, el primer aprendiz algo talentoso de Shizune ".

Naruto le acarició la cara con ternura y dijo: "Nadie piensa eso".

"Tal vez no en esas palabras", dijo Shizune con una buena dosis de melancolía, "pero nadie dice que va Shizune, la mujer que va a superar a su maestra".

Naruto frunció el ceño cuando pudo entender de dónde venía su amante. Habiendo escuchado a muchas personas decir tanto sobre Sakura, pudo entender por qué tal elogio la hacía sentirse inadecuada, especialmente porque había sido la aprendiz de Tsunade durante un período de tiempo mucho más largo. Pero también sabía que era simplemente una cuestión de que Shizune no había nacido con el grado de control que le permitiría alcanzar las mismas alturas. Además, no era algo que ni siquiera el entrenamiento pudiera cambiar, ya que estaba seguro de lo contrario, Shizune lo habría dominado fácilmente.

Él sonrió amorosamente mientras acariciaba su mejilla y le dijo: "Eso no es nada, Shizune, especialmente si es suficiente para hacerte fruncir el ceño. Pero sabes que hay otra cara de esa moneda.

"¿Que es eso?"

"Bueno, ¿te imaginas cómo se siente que Sakura sea considerada constantemente en defensa de tu maestro? Quiero decir, a veces reflejar a alguien tan de cerca también puede hacer que una persona sienta que no se le reconoce por sus logros. Estoy seguro de que a veces Sakura debe cansarse de que sus contribuciones en el hospital sean comparadas con las de Tsunade también. Shizune se vio obligada a aceptar que ella no había considerado tanto y se rió como Naruto agregó: "Además, no pienses que Tsunade simplemente va a dejar que esas comparaciones se mantengan. Se está volviendo bastante competitiva en su vejez ".

"Bueno, ella tiene que mantenerse al día con las mujeres mucho más jóvenes, ¿verdad?" Shizune dijo abrazándose a Naruto.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y agregó: "Sí, ella lo hace. Pero ya sabes, si lo que realmente te molesta es no estar a la altura de tu potencial. Entonces tal vez deberías encontrar un camino en el que solo tú sobresalgas.

Shizune frunció el ceño y respondió: "Lo hice una vez".

"¿Y?"

"¿Por qué crees que peleo usando venenos?"

"Aún así no pareces muy contento".

Shizune se encogió de hombros mientras enterraba su rostro contra su pecho. "Nunca estuve realmente orgulloso de ello. Simplemente parece incorrecto entrenar en un método para quitar vidas y al mismo tiempo tener la tarea de salvarlas ".

"Supongo, pero si me preguntas, debes seguir cualquier camino que encuentres que encuentres tus talentos. De esa manera, tal vez la gente mencionará tu nombre de la misma manera que dicen Tsunade. Si Tsunade hubiera seguido un camino de entrenamiento diferente que no combinara con sus talentos, entonces nunca habría alcanzado las alturas que ha alcanzado. La gente nota cómo las habilidades de Sakura coinciden tan estrechamente con las de tu maestro compartido simplemente porque son muy similares. Intentar reflejarlos puede no ser posible para usted, pero eso no significa que no pueda alcanzar el mismo pináculo de talento que tienen por otros medios. Si su talento lo está llevando en una dirección diferente, entonces se lo debe a sí mismo para ver a dónde lo lleva ".

Shizune sintió que algo cambiaba dentro de ella cuando las palabras de Naruto la llenaron de confianza. Ella lo miró a los ojos, que casi brillaban suavemente debido a la luz interna que sostenían. Ella se inclinó y lo besó con ternura y amor mientras decía: "Gracias Naruto. Significa mucho saber que crees en mí.

"Siempre", dijo Naruto amorosamente antes de besarla suavemente.

Shizune sonrió mientras descansaba su cabeza contra su pecho, y sintió el calor del cuerpo de su amante penetrar en ella como los rayos del sol. Cerró los ojos y no se sorprendió de que pronto se durmiera, aunque no permanecería en ese estado por mucho tiempo.

Kurenai dejó que su mente divagara mientras trotaba por el pueblo usando la ruta que tomaba casi todas las noches. A pesar de cómo aquellos con los que compartía un techo en el Hidden Eddy Inn podrían verlo como su intento de evitar interactuar con nuevas personas, aunque reconoció que había algo más que un poco de verdad en eso, también descubrió que disfrutaba poder viajar. a través de porciones del pueblo que estarían demasiado congestionadas durante el día. El distrito comercial por el que viajaba actualmente a menudo estaba lleno de gente, lo que hacía casi imposible recorrerlo. De vez en cuando en sus carreras, se encontraba deteniéndose en algún escaparate para mirar escaparates. Algo que descubrió que hacía más a menudo que no últimamente. Naturalmente, algunos de los atuendos en los que se imaginó a sí misma le hicieron imaginar el escenario para el que posiblemente los usaría, y para los que requerían que un hombre guapo viniera y cenara. El hombre que su imaginación le proporcionó fue Naruto.

Hubo un breve período en el que se resistió a la idea, ya que sentía que su edad era una barrera. Pero, sabiendo que nunca actuaría en sus sueños, no dejó que sus obsesiones se interpusieran en el camino de sus fantasías. Aún así, a veces deseaba tenerlo, ya que el deseo de actuar según su imaginación a veces se sentía abrumador, especialmente porque la satisfacción que sentía al cuidar sus impulsos sexuales se volvía cada vez menos gratificante. Más aún, ya que recientemente había comprado una nueva ayuda llamada Hero, que era un consolador grande que, desde el tono particular de naranja, parecía sugerir que había sido inspirado en Naruto. Al menos eso fue lo que Kurenai imaginó cada vez que lo usó, lo que se estaba volviendo cada vez más un acontecimiento nocturno.

Sintió la necesidad de encontrar a un hombre guapo y simplemente sacudir su mundo, pero nunca se había preocupado por cómo se sintió después. Supuso que el problema podría deberse a que siempre habían ocurrido durante las porciones de su relación intermitente con Asuma. Supuso que prefería no tener que escabullirse del apartamento de la persona o esperar que el hombre se escapara del suyo en la rara ocasión en que ella los llevaría a casa. Principalmente porque ella casi siempre sabía que volvería con Asuma en algún momento, así que no quería complicar las cosas. Era un sentimiento que permanecía ahora, por eso no había recogido a un extraño para satisfacer sus deseos de comodidad física.

Kurenai estaba pasando un callejón en su camino a la siguiente sección de su trote cuando algo se envolvió alrededor de su tobillo. Ella cayó hacia adelante debido a lo que sea que se había enredado aquí deteniéndola por completo. Siseó mientras empujaba sus palmas desolladas y miraba para ver qué la había agarrado. Al principio no estaba segura de lo que estaba mirando imaginando que era una especie de cable que no había notado. Pero luego notó que la porción que no estaba envuelta alrededor de su tobillo parecía moverse por su propia fuerza. Siguió el zarcillo y vio que todo lo que estaba conectado estaba oculto en la oscuridad del callejón.

Pero entonces vio las puntas de dos más apareciendo en la oscuridad. Sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock cuando parecían deslizarse por el aire como una serpiente se movería al acercarse. "Qué ..." Su pregunta se cortó cuando uno de los tentáculos se disparó hacia adelante tan pronto como abrió la boca, pero Kurenai logró atraparlo deteniéndolo. "N ... no ... para ..." dijo luchando mientras el zarcillo intentaba empujarse en su boca.

Ella gritó con repulsión cuando el tercer zarcillo se envolvió alrededor de sus muñecas antes de pasar sus brazos sobre su cabeza. El zarcillo liberado que había estado sosteniendo intentó empujarse más allá de sus labios, pero los mantuvo herméticamente cerrados. Ella comenzó a gemir cuando el extremo viscoso del que intentaba introducirse en su boca dejó rastros de los fluidos que estaba goteando sobre su piel. Pero lo más preocupante fue que el primero que se había envuelto alrededor de su tobillo estaba subiendo por su pierna. Ella trató de liberarlo, especialmente cuando el extremo se deslizó debajo de sus pantalones cortos ajustados. Se sintió desesperada e indefensa mientras la veía deslizarse más y más por su muslo mientras se inclinaba para violarla.

Sin embargo, antes de que el tentáculo pudiera alcanzar su objetivo, apareció un destello rojo ante ella y escuchó el grito de una mujer desde el callejón. Los tentáculos que la envolvían comenzaron a desgarrarse a medida que se aflojaban. La visión de Kurenai se ajustó por el destello y vio a un Naruto sin camisa de pie con la espalda hacia ella. Su brazo estaba extendido mostrando la cuchilla de chakra que estaba bombeando lleno de su chakra de viento y había usado para cortar los tentáculos que la ataban.

Naruto se giró rápidamente hacia ella y la levantó fácilmente en brazos, y después de crear un par de clones, se teletransportó a la entrada del Hidden Eddy Inn. Kurenai se preguntó por un momento cómo Naruto había aparecido para salvarla, pero luego notó a un Shizune apresuradamente vestido bajando los escalones para encontrarse con ellos. A pesar de lo que acababa de suceder, le pareció extraño que pareciera que ambos parecían estar brillando como si hubieran estado sudando.

"¡Mierda!" Dijo Naruto cuando Shizune comenzó a revisar a Kurenai en busca de heridas.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó el médico ninja mientras le quitaba el tentáculo de la pierna a su compañero Jounin, aunque escuchó el sonido de una explosión estallándose en la distancia.

"Lo que sea que la atacó se metió en las alcantarillas", informó Naruto moviéndose para subir las escaleras, "pero colocó una especie de trampa con etiquetas explosivas que se dispararon cuando las persiguieron". Voy a buscar a Yuugao.

Kurenai observó a Naruto subir las escaleras y también escuchó que se abrían puertas probablemente en respuesta a la explosión que se había disparado. Observó a Shizune por un momento y también notó cómo después de haber sido presionada contra la piel de Naruto, todavía podía captar su aroma a tierra. Una fragancia de la que estaba segura también provenía del médico, quien a pesar de la preocupación que llevaba en la cara parecía emitir una sensación de satisfacción sexual.

"Entonces, ¿cómo Kurenai-sensei descubrió que la había marcado con uno de sus sellos?" Preguntó Kiba mientras se sentaba frente a Naruto en el bar Séptimo Cielo.

"Casi tan bien como esperarías que reaccionara un jounin completamente capaz cuando le digas que la marcaste con un sello de rastreo porque estabas preocupado por ella", respondió Naruto recordando cómo después de irse con Yuugao volvería a la escena del incidente. . Había regresado a casa para encontrar a Kurenai esperando con preguntas sobre cómo había sabido que ella estaba en problemas. Él había sospechado que ella tenía otros, pero su respuesta sobre cómo era para poder protegerla si era necesario porque la veía como parte de su familia extensa no había ido tan bien. Se había enojado bastante, especialmente porque él no había mentido acerca de cómo las otras mujeres en el Hidden Eddy Inn tenían focas similares, pero sabían de ellas. Naturalmente, ella había sentido como si él la estuviera patrocinando, pero afortunadamente Yuugao había estado presente para señalar lo que podría haber sucedido si no lo hubiera hecho. El Capitán ANBU también había agregado que Naruto no se lo había dicho, ya que probablemente temía que ella rechazara la oferta precisamente porque habría creído que menospreciaba sus habilidades. O, que el jounin hubiera sentido que estaba preocupado por ella debido a la depresión en la que había caído después de la muerte de su esposo y su hijo, lo que podría haberla llevado a rechazar ser marcada con el sello por orgullo.

Kiba se rió entre dientes mientras se sentaba entre Aeris y Yuffie, aunque había una brecha notable entre él y la mujer de cabello oscuro, antes de decir: "¿Por qué no te limpiaste y admitiste que le pusiste el sello porque no lo hiciste?" ¿No quieres que se tropiece contigo jugando con tus chicas?

Naruto se sintió un poco incómodo al hablar de su vida amorosa en un lugar tan público. Pero, a pesar de estar de espaldas a la multitud de juerguistas, confiaba en que su conversación no podría ser escuchada debido a un sello que Mito le había enseñado y que había dibujado sobre la mesa y activado. Se encogió de hombros y respondió: "No sé. Supongo que no quería incomodarla.

"¿Cómo te resultó eso?"

"Ella no me pidió que lo quitara", respondió Naruto, "supongo que teniendo en cuenta lo que casi sucedió, vio el beneficio".

La cara de Kiba se oscureció cuando dijo: "Cuando atrape al hijo de puta que la atacó, van a desear que nunca hayan nacido".

Naruto levantó su vaso hacia Kiba diciendo: "Solo si llegas a ellos primero".

Kiba tintineó su taza contra la de Naruto, antes de tomar un trago saludable y recostarse colocó un brazo sobre el hombro de Aeris diciendo: "¿Hay alguna pista sobre qué o quién era?"

"Unos pocos", dijo Naruto mirando por encima del hombro para ver a Tifa hablando con un cliente. Tomó el pedido y rápidamente fue a cumplirlo mientras se movía eficientemente entre la multitud al ver que había otros clientes a los que podía ayudar, ya que estaba a cargo del bar por la noche. Ella notó que él la miraba, así que le guiñó un ojo mientras pasaba haciéndole sonreír. Naruto luego se volvió hacia Kiba para informarle sobre algunos de los hechos. "Desafortunadamente, la explosión cubrió las huellas del atacante, por lo que no sabemos si hubieran salido de la alcantarilla. Pero de la cosa del tentáculo de la vid, aprendimos que el atacante parece ser una especie de híbrido planta-humano. Además, de algunas de las muestras recogidas y que habían cubierto la piel de Kurenai, sea lo que sea, parece capaz de crear un poderoso afrodisíaco natural de grado narcótico ".

"Era Kurenai ... ya sabes ..."

"¿Por qué le preguntas a Perv?" Yuffie dijo con una ligera mirada: "¿Esperando saber si tu amigo anotó con tu enseñanza?"

"Yuffie", dijo Aeris suavemente, "obviamente solo le preocupa que su maestro pueda haber sido afectado por los químicos". ¿Quizás estás celoso de que Kiba quiera agregar a otra mujer a nuestra relación?

"Qué ... no ... realmente deberías dejar de beber si ya estás diciendo tonterías", dijo Yuffie rápidamente antes de levantar su vaso para tomar un trago y esconder sus mejillas enrojecidas.

Naruto se rió entre dientes, antes de abordar la preocupación de Kiba. "Afortunadamente, el compuesto parece necesitar ser ingerido o absorbido internamente. Parece que la piel de una persona es demasiado barrera. Pero eso todavía nos deja un montón de preguntas para las que tampoco tenemos respuestas ".

"Sí, pero ¿crees que es posible que Tobi haya creado un nuevo tipo de criatura vegetal como el Zetsu blanco?"

"Esa es una teoría", respondió Naruto, "El tentáculo era una mezcla de ADN humano y vegetal. Pero aunque parece probable que esta criatura pueda estar conectada con el Zetsu Blanco, estamos desconcertados en cuanto a sus motivos.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Aeris preocupada.

"Bueno, si fue una criatura creada por Tobi, ¿por qué está en Konoha?"

"Obviamente para causar el caos", Yuffie respondió rápidamente.

El rostro de Naruto mostró que no encontraba ese motivo satisfactorio. Su tono también transmitía tanto como respondió: "¿Pero por qué en una escala tan pequeña? Sin mencionar que probablemente atacó a Kurenai porque estaba sola. Sin embargo, también se cortó y corrió tan pronto como aparecí, lo que significa que no quería ser descubierto ".

"Entonces estás diciendo que la habría matado", dijo Kiba enojado.

"Eso tampoco podemos saberlo", respondió Naruto preocupado. "Desafortunadamente, estamos lidiando con demasiadas incógnitas aquí. Yuugao parece pensar que lo que atacó a Kurenai podría estar relacionado con el caso en el que está trabajando ".

"Te refieres a ese caso de asesino en serie", dijo Aeris sorprendiendo a Naruto. Sonando divertida, explicó: "Te sorprendería lo chingona que es la tienda de flores de Yamanaka y lo que escuchas como empleado. La madre de Ino parece estar metida en todo tipo de secretos. Sé que lo han mantenido fuera de las portadas, pero Kiku está convencido de que es una historia mucho más grande de lo que afirman ".

Naruto le sonrió a la florista cuando admitió: "La madre de Ino tendría razón". Yuugao parece pensar que el ataque a Kurenai podría haber sido la causa de la escalada asesina.

"Escalando", dijo Kiba confundido, "¿Qué significa eso?" Rápidamente miró a Yuffie para decirle: "Y sé lo que significa la palabra".

Yuffie frunció el ceño por haber estado a punto de cuestionar ese hecho, pero cambió de rumbo rápidamente para decir: "Quiere decir que el asesino en serie ha llegado a un punto en el que necesitan actuar con más frecuencia ya que no pueden controlar sus impulsos. También tiende a ser el punto donde la mayoría de los asesinos en serie quedan atrapados ".

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y agregó: "Yuugao lo dijo. Por otra parte, no podemos estar seguros de que haya un impulso que impulse esto. Yuugao parece creer la idea de Fuka de que podría ser una persona con un hacha para moler y está implementando algún plan. El ataque a Kurenai podría ser la persona que ingresa a la siguiente etapa ".

"Bien, entonces, ¿qué puedo hacer para ayudar?"

"Solo mantén los ojos abiertos", dijo Naruto con un tono de gratitud por la disposición de su amigo a ayudar.

Antes de que Kiba pudiera preguntar qué debería estar buscando, Tifa se acercó a la mesa y preguntó: "¿Puedo refrescar sus bebidas?"

"Claro", dijo Naruto entregándole su vaso a su amante mientras Kiba sacudía su taza casi vacía indicando que le gustaría otro.

Tifa sonrió brillantemente antes de inclinarse para susurrar: "Sabes que cuando te pedí que me visitaras en el trabajo, quería que Ibara estuviera aquí también".

"Ella está arriba", respondió Naruto, "Así que técnicamente ella está aquí. Pero no creo que sea una buena idea para mí estar aquí mientras todavía está bajo la influencia de mi chakra. Podría llevar a un encuentro del que ella lamenta ".

Tifa suspiró, pero dijo: "Bueno, no puedo decir que me complace que todavía estés probando las teorías de Karin sobre ella".

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, pero dijo: "Lo sé, pero ella solo quiere ver si el rango de activación que puse es mayor. Por lo que sabemos, Ibara ni siquiera siente ningún efecto por estar aquí. Hinata la está monitoreando e informando a Karin. Pero prometo que arreglaremos todo pronto ".

Tifa no parecía exactamente contenta, lo que Naruto sabía que era porque estaban cerca de pasar el límite de tiempo que Karin creía que su chakra permanecería activo en el dueño del bar. Por supuesto, existía la posibilidad de que debido a que Ibara se acostara con un clon y, como resultado, el chakra que la estaba excitando en un esfuerzo por llevarla a dormir con Naruto y así atarla a él entraría en un estado latente, realmente tenían No tengo idea si funcionaba con los mismos principios que el Toque de la Tentación. Por experiencia pasada y experimentando con Anko, la Familia sabía que los efectos del Toque de la Tentación duraron aproximadamente una semana. El tiempo enmarcado permaneció igual independientemente de cuánto tiempo se usó por sesión. Sin embargo, después de varias dosis, llegó a un punto en el que el objetivo se desesperaba por atarse al usuario de jutsu. Anko había llegado a tal punto, aunque cuando Naruto declaró su deseo de que ella no se rindiera porque no quería unirla a él por tal razón, los efectos habían disminuido. Otra cosa que se había descubierto era que la persona afectada por el chakra contaminado sabía instintivamente cuándo estaba cerca la persona a la que iban a estar obligados. Esto se había descubierto cuando Anko había estado llorando para que Naruto la llevara cuando estaba siendo empujada por completo para que se uniera a él. Tsunade se había protegido como Naruto, pero Anko sabía que no era él, pero ni siquiera lo había cuestionado cuando apareció antes que ella. Naruto supuso que por eso a Ibara siempre le había parecido atraído cuando se había disfrazado del alias con el que solía salir en público con sus amantes y había acudido al bar.

Si Naruto tenía que adivinar por qué Tifa no estaba contento con su decisión de dejar pasar el límite de tiempo, era porque sospechaba que si lo hacía, e Ibara ya no estaba preocupada por estar cerca de sus amantes, entonces podrían decidir dejar el asunto. soltar. Como tal, se imaginó que a la camarera no le gustaba la idea de que su jefe y su amigo habían sufrido algunos episodios de excitación bastante intensos y que no sabrían por qué. Naruto admitiría estar tentado a tomar tal curso de acción, pero dijo: "Tifa, no te preocupes. Hablaré con Ibara. Tengo que cumplir mi promesa, pero también hacerle saber que sus sentimientos sobre su cambio de opinión me alcanzaron ".

Tifa sonrió brillantemente sabiendo cuán seriamente Naruto cumplía sus promesas. Se giró para ir a buscar sus bebidas, pero se detuvo al notar que Komachi entraba al bar. El ANBU examinó a la multitud por un momento antes de pasar a las diferentes mesas para hacer preguntas a los clientes. Tifa se movió para cumplir con las órdenes que le habían dado, pensando que Komachi todavía estaba buscando a la mujer por la que había preguntado varios días antes. Tifa había recordado a la mujer que había recogido a Tanzo principalmente porque se parecía mucho al Hokage. Adivinando que Komachi todavía no había encontrado a su posible testigo o sospechoso, la camarera la dejó sola para concentrarse en sus propias tareas.

Naruto también observó a la ex kunoichi de la Raíz consciente de que estaba revisando los diversos bares de la misteriosa mujer relacionada con el asesinato de Tanzo. Admitió que había algo que lo inquietaba al escuchar cómo la mujer se parecía a Tsunade, especialmente porque era posible que ella estuviera detrás de los asesinatos recientes. Sin embargo, mientras Yuugao parecía creer que el parecido se relacionaba con la forma en que la mujer había superado las inseguridades en su apariencia y atraído a las víctimas. No estaba tan seguro. Él creía que podría haber habido un ángulo más personal involucrado, como la mujer detrás de los asesinatos que quería escupir en la cara de Tsunade con cada vida que ella tomaba. El hecho de que el mismo perpetrador también pudiera estar relacionado con el ataque a Kurenai hizo que eso pareciera una posibilidad para él.

Naruto dejó que Komachi trabajara mientras volvía su atención a Kiba para preguntar: "¿Y qué más hay de nuevo?"

"No mucho hombre," dijo Kiba terminando el resto de la cerveza que había estado bebiendo. "Creo que Shino tuvo suerte hace unas noches. No es que el bastardo vaya a entrar en detalles.

Naruto sintió una gran sonrisa aparecer cuando los dos compañeros de Inuzuka volvieron sus miradas hacia él. Incluso el tono normalmente amable de Aeris tenía un toque de retribución si no tenía cuidado con sus siguientes palabras cuando ella preguntó: "Oh, en serio, ¿y vas a darles a tus amigos los detalles de tus tiempos con nosotros?"

El color desapareció de la cara de Kiba mientras miraba su ingle y, por la forma en que Yuffie estaba sentado, Naruto podía fácilmente imaginarla sosteniendo algo afilado y puntiagudo contra su virilidad mientras le preguntaba: "Será mejor que no estés alardeando y alardeando de clavar un par de perras más o menos ayúdame ... "

" Qué, no ... eso no es lo que quise decir ", dijo Kiba rápidamente," Solo quería decir que ni siquiera confirmaría que se fue a casa con ella o algo así. Lo juro ... "

Naruto estalló en una carcajada, pero confirmó la historia de Inuzuka diciendo:" Está diciendo la verdad. Kiba solo ha hablado de ustedes dos de la manera más respetuosa. Hinata también puede dar fe de su enojo con Shino por no estar dispuesta a discutir al menos lo que sucedió esa noche ".

Naruto supuso que era suficiente para las dos mujeres cuando Yuffie se recostó mientras decía: "¿Por qué te importa?"

"Debido a que Shino siempre habla sobre cómo nadie le presta atención y mierda", dijo Kiba sintiéndose molesto por la forma en que su compañero de equipo se había negado a responder directamente si había tenido suerte con la mujer rubia que se había acercado a él cuando habían visitado un Bar juntos. "Diablos, también se estaba quejando de eso esa noche".

"Bueno, tal vez a Shino le gustaría si estuvieras más interesado en él fuera de cuando sospechas que está durmiendo con alguien", dijo Aeris con una sonrisa suave.

"Hola", dijo Kiba a la defensiva, "Estoy interesado en algunas de las cosas que le gustan ... uh".

"Wow, eso es realmente convincente", dijo Yuffie poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Kiba suspiró antes de admitir: "Muy bien, no me gustan muchas de las mismas cosas que él hace. Pero todavía somos camaradas y amigos, así que al menos escucho mientras él sigue y sigue hablando de insectos. Simplemente no conservo mucho. Estoy seguro de que él siente lo mismo por mí y por los perros. Solo pensé que si algo sucedía con esta mujer, tal vez podríamos tener algo de lo que ambos pudiéramos hablar en interés. Pero ni siquiera confirmó que fue ...

Naruto frunció el ceño cuando Kiba se apagó, especialmente cuando una expresión de preocupación apareció en su rostro. Siguiendo la mirada de Inuzuka, vio que estaba concentrado en Komachi, pero más específicamente en el dibujo que sostenía mientras preguntaba a la gente en la mesa si habían visto a la mujer representada. Antes de que Naruto pudiera preguntar qué estaba mal, el chunin gritó: "Oye, señora, ¿por qué preguntas por esa mujer? ¿Tiene algún tipo de problema?

Naruto no sabía si Kiba se dio cuenta de que se estaba dirigiendo a uno de sus amantes, por lo que dijo por ella mientras se acercaba: "Pregunta por esa mujer porque podría estar vinculada a esos asesinatos en serie". Fue vista por última vez con la última víctima después de acercarse a él en un bar ".

"Eso es correcto", dijo Komachi al escuchar el final de la explicación de Naruto, "¿Has visto a esta mujer?"

"Sí, la vi", dijo Kiba preocupada, "es la mujer con la que Shino se fue hace unas noches".

La máscara de Komachi ocultó su reacción, pero los que estaban en la mesa podían escuchar la urgencia en su voz cuando preguntó: "Entonces tu amiga podría estar en peligro considerable. ¿Puedes llevarme a él?

"Sí, vamos", dijo Kiba de pie mientras Aeris lo dejaba salir, "Aeris, Yuffie, los veré a los dos en casa". Luego se dirigió rápidamente hacia la salida con Komachi y Naruto detrás mientras se dirigían a la sección del pueblo que Aburame llamaba hogar.

Yuugao aterrizó cerca del puesto avanzado donde hizo construir su ANBU cerca de los restos del laboratorio de Furofuki. Ella frunció el ceño porque no debería haber podido acercarse al edificio sin que uno de los cuatro ANBU que había estacionado allí se detuviera y le pidiera que se identificara. Yuugao temía que su presentimiento acerca de lo que podría estar detrás de los asesinatos era correcto, especialmente cuando encontró signos de que el ANBU que había estacionado para proteger la cueva había abandonado su puesto. Ella frunció el ceño detrás de su máscara, ya que no tenía sentido para ella, ya que sabía que los tres hombres y una mujer eran verdaderos profesionales. Sin embargo, no pudo encontrar ninguna señal de una lucha obvia. Además, había estado recibiendo informes periódicos del puesto avanzado, pero por lo que podía ver, había pocas señales de que el lugar aún estuviera ocupado.

Yuugao miró hacia el bosque en la dirección de donde había llegado. No vio ningún signo de Fuka, a quien había pedido que se uniera a ella. No estaba demasiado sorprendida ya que le había pedido a la mujer que se quedara atrás y escondida. Yuugao quería reírse por el hecho de que estaba confiando en un conocido criminal y asesino sobre su propio escuadrón para respaldarla. Cuando Fuka le preguntó por qué estaba pidiendo su ayuda, Yuugao respondió que, dado que las ideas de Fuka habían sido tan valiosas antes, que si la cueva era el hogar de lo que había atacado a Kurenai y estaba detrás de los asesinatos, entonces al hacer que lo examinara , ella podría obtener algunas ideas sobre cómo capturarlo.

Yuugao podía decirle que confiar en la mujer había significado mucho para la deshonrada Uzumaki. Pero la otra razón por la que se acercó a Fuka fue porque no estaba segura de poder confiar en su escuadrón en este momento. Obviamente, ella todavía confiaba en Komachi, pero después de los exámenes ANBU, Yuugao también le había asignado a Taji. La razón principal es que no se había sentido cómoda con la repentina mejoría de la mujer. Sin embargo, en las varias semanas desde que el capitán en jefe de ANBU había agregado al médico a su equipo, ella estaba empezando a pensar que había sido paranoica. Aún así, su presentimiento le decía que algo no estaba bien en la mujer, así que había decidido confiar en ese sentimiento.

Llegó a la entrada del puesto avanzado y pateó la puerta antes de entrar rápidamente con su espada desenvainada. Ella frunció el ceño porque había algunas señales de que una persona aún podría estar ocupando el lugar, como las raciones a medio comer que luego fueron descartadas descuidadamente. Oyó que algo se movía en el segundo nivel del puesto avanzado donde residía una torre de vigilancia y donde se mantenían los pájaros que solían comunicarse con la aldea.

Subió silenciosamente la escalera hasta llegar a la escotilla en el suelo. Lo abrió un poco y vio a uno de sus ANBU sentado balanceándose de un lado a otro. El murciélago de la mujer enmascarado estaba roto alrededor de su boca y su ropa estaba hecha jirones. Olvidando sus sospechas por un momento, abrió la escotilla y gritó mientras subía: "Bat, Dios mío, qué pasó".

"Capitán", dijo la mujer sin darse cuenta de su condición actual, "No debería haber venido aquí. Ahora tengo que matarte.

"¡Qué!" Yuugao dijo que la mujer se puso rápidamente de pie en un momento y había cruzado la distancia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La mujer de cabello púrpura levantó su espada para bloquear la que su subordinada había agarrado de donde estaba apoyada contra la pared. Yuugao gruñó cuando el bloqueo del golpe hizo que sus brazos sintieran como si fueran arrancados de su cuerpo. Yuugao ni siquiera trató de bloquear el siguiente ataque, ya que en cambio saltó hacia atrás mientras sacaba unas bolitas de humo de su bolsa y se las arrojó a la mujer semidesnuda.

Los gránulos explotaron, por lo que Yuugao saltó a través de una de las amplias ventanas que daban al suelo. Bat la siguió pero se estrelló contra la pared, como si fuera papel, y aterrizó pesadamente frente a ella. La mujer se enderezó cuando Yuugao preguntó: "Maldita sea Bat, qué pasó. ¿Dónde están Goat, Turtle y Hawk?

"Están muertos, Capitán", respondió Bat, "Las flores los llamaron mientras dormíamos y la soltaron".

"¿Qué?"

"Entonces vino por mí ..." Yuugao notó que las lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer desde donde estaba enmascarada. Yuugao imaginó que las indignidades que casi le habían sucedido a Kurenai habían sido forzadas sobre la pobre mujer. Yuugao se tensó cuando Bat volvió a cargar de repente mientras gritaba: "Me ordenó que siguiera comunicándome con la aldea y que matara a cualquiera que viniera a investigar".

Yuugao no pudo evitar el golpe, por lo que se vio obligada a bloquearlo, pero simplemente usó su espada para evitar que sus oponentes la cortaran. Ella permitió que la fuerza de su oponente la arrojara lejos. Aterrizó bruscamente pero logró volver a ponerse de pie. Aún así, Bat no le dio un momento de respiro ya que rápidamente cerró la distancia entre ellos. Yuugao se deslizó bajo el columpio en su cuello y arremetió con su espada cortando el muslo de Bat. No lo hizo profundamente ya que no quería dañarla permanentemente, sino que quería retrasarla.

Bat ni siquiera gritó de dolor cuando rápidamente giró y logró atrapar el tobillo de Yuugao. Se giró y la arrojó al costado del puesto avanzado, causando que el capitán de ANBU lo golpeara lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper el revestimiento de yeso. Yuugao trató de ponerse de pie, pero Bat no se detuvo para permitir eso mientras cargaba con la intención extendida de la espada de meterla en ella. Sin embargo, el objetivo de la ANBU fue rechazado cuando alguien aterrizó sobre su espalda y la hizo estrellarse contra la pared que Bat fácilmente atravesó.

Yuugao se puso de pie cuando escuchó a Fuka decir: "Entonces, ¿qué tipo de beso prefieres?"

"No, no", dijo Anbu, de cabello púrpura, moviéndose hacia el agujero para evitar que Fuka matara a su subordinado.

Ella tropezó un poco debido a que todavía se sentía mareada por el golpe que acababa de recibir y así, cuando llegó al agujero, Fuka salió. Temiendo que su subordinado estuviera muerto; la agarró por la camisa y la estrelló contra la pared gritando: "¡Perra! ¡No necesitabas matarla! ¡Estaba siendo controlada de alguna manera!

Fuka permaneció tranquila mientras afirmaba fríamente: "Un poco de gratitud no haría daño, sabes. Además, no la maté. Acabo de drenar suficiente chakra como para sofocarla durante unas horas ".

Yuugao miró hacia el puesto avanzado para ver a Bat inconsciente en los escombros de su choque a través de la pared. Pero podía ver que el pecho de la mujer se movía constantemente. Ella dejó ir a Fuka y rápidamente dijo: "Lo siento. Supuse que ...

"Está bien", dijo Fuka alejándose de la pared. "Hace unos meses no te habrías equivocado. Vamos, vas a querer ver esto ".

Yuugao primero colocó varios sellos en Bat y se aseguró de asegurarla antes de seguir a Fuka. Cuando llegó, encontró que todos los Jofuku que habían estado fuera de la cueva estaban marrones y muertos. Acostados entre ellos estaban los tres miembros masculinos del escuadrón Anbu. Fuka estaba arrodillado entre ellos mientras miraba la abertura de la cueva que parecía que se había abierto desde adentro una vez que se retiraron los sellos. El capitán de Anbu frunció el ceño cuando Fuka al notar que los tres hombres estaban desnudos dijo: "Parece que decidieron dejar salir algo de esa cueva y les permitió divertirse un poco antes de matarlos. Parece que tenías razón y aquí es de donde vino el asesino.

Yuugao asintió pero preguntó: "¿Pero por qué lo dejaron salir?"

Fuka pasó los dedos por la piel de uno de los hombres muertos y, apartándolos, encontró el revestimiento con una fina capa de polen. Frotando sus dedos, Fuka respondió: "En el camino aquí dijiste que estas flores estaban unidas con las más grandes dentro de la cueva en algún tipo de red de raíces".

Yuugao se movió a la entrada de la cueva y descubrió que las flores del interior también estaban muertas. Sus ojos se centraron en el bulbo una vez azul en la parte posterior que ahora estaba separado, con un tallo largo y flojo en el centro como un cordón umbilical. "Eso es correcto. Esperábamos que al cortar las flores más grandes de la cueva de la luz solar matara lo que había allí ".

"Si no me equivoco, la flor de Jofuku es conocida por difundir un polen que toma la forma de fuertes adversarios que la persona que respira imagina. Creo que quien creó esta criatura podría haber modificado algunas de las flores para esparcir un polen que atrajo a los hombres a la cueva y los obligó a liberarla. Luego los drenó de sus fluidos antes de atacar a esa mujer. Es posible que cualquiera que sea la criatura que escapó de esta cueva use los fluidos que toma y los cambie para controlar a las mujeres que ataca ".

"¿Por qué dices eso?" Yuugao preguntó sintiéndose enferma ya que sospechaba que sabía por qué Taji había mejorado tanto.

"Porque tiene sentido", dijo Fuka de pie, "En el tiempo que estuvo en la aldea, esta criatura tuvo tiempo de matar a siete personas, pero no habíamos oído hablar de un solo ataque contra una mujer hasta que Naruto se detuvo. Sin embargo, aquí estamos con tres hombres muertos y una mujer siguiendo las órdenes de la criatura. Creo que es lógico que no hayamos escuchado sobre los otros ataques porque la criatura estaba en mejores condiciones para mandar a sus víctimas ".

"No", dijo Yuugao a punto de llamar a Naruto para que pudiera teletransportarlos de regreso, "Ella solo se tomó el tiempo para cubrir sus huellas en el pueblo".

"Ella", dijo Fuka confundida, "Parece que no es un experimento que salió mal, sino una persona".

"Eso es porque lo es", dijo Yuugao maldiciendo mientras sentía una sensación de confusión, pánico y tensión aumentando en la red de foxmark de las mujeres en Konoha. "Mierda, parece que todo lo que ella había planeado está comenzando".

"¿Quien?"

Fuka frunció el ceño cuando el capitán de ANBU parecía no haber escuchado la pregunta cuando comenzó a correr de regreso a Konoha. Sin embargo, pensó que obtendría esa respuesta lo suficientemente pronto como se fue tras ella, y se preguntó qué estaba sucediendo en la aldea que estaba causando que Yuugao corriera tan rápido.

Tsunade tarareó cuando terminó el último papeleo aún sintiéndose contenta por las vacaciones de una semana que había tomado con Naruto para su cumpleaños. Mientras volvía a casa para descubrir que un asesino podría estar usando su rostro para atraer a sus víctimas, así como el hecho de que los exámenes de Chunin se retrasarían nuevamente eran dolores de cabeza sin los que ella podía vivir, aún no podían drenar el total. felicidad que actualmente estaba experimentando en su vida. Sin embargo, ella imaginó que sería difícil permanecer en ese estado, ya que tenía una reunión por la mañana con el recientemente elegido Presidente del Consejo Civil. Por la forma en que la mujer había programado la reunión casi tan pronto como se hizo el anuncio sobre los Exámenes de Chunin, Tsunade tuvo pocos problemas para imaginar que la mujer haría saber su disgusto por la decisión.

No podía culpar exactamente a Tsubaki ya que sabía que muchos negocios esperaban con ansia los Exámenes Chunin como los resorts de playa esperaban el verano. Pero, Tsunade imaginó que la mayoría de la ira de la mujer estaba relacionada con la forma en que sus hijas todavía solo eran genin, y su creencia de que estaba posponiendo los exámenes para el beneficio de Naruto. Ella sonrió al recordar la cara de su amante cuando él se enteró de la demora. Pero había dado la vuelta especialmente al comprender que Raikage no cedería ante el tema de agregar una cuarta prueba. Algo le dijo que no sería tan fácil convencer a Tsubaki, aunque Shizune había suavizado el golpe para Naruto chupando un montón de esperma de él. Tsunade consideró que Naruto asistiera a la reunión para quizás pacificar a la mujer de una manera similar, pero sabía que el hecho de que ella estaba casada le impediría actuar de esa manera. Aun así, se preguntó si los rumores acerca de que su esposo tenía una aventura amorosa podría cambiar la opinión de su amante, ya que Tsunade sabía que la mujer ahora ejercía una influencia política considerable.

Sin embargo, por el momento Tsunade había decidido abstenerse de considerar realmente tal acción. Por un lado, Tsubaki aún no había dado a conocer sus intenciones hacia su ambición. Otra razón fue exponer la posible infidelidad de su esposo que también afectaría a sus tres hijos. En última instancia, eso fue lo que evitó que Tsunade intentara convencer a Naruto de que Tsubaki era un objetivo viable. Su razón final era que esperaba que pronto Ibara tuviera que ver la luz como era y, de ser así, podría servir como una especie de advertencia anticipada si Tsubaki decidía posicionarse como un bloqueo a la legislación que acercaría las aldeas. Después de todo, mientras que en el lado shinobi de su ambición parecía que las cosas entre Kumo, Konoha y Suna iban bien. Se formaron grietas en ciertos sectores civiles. Varios negocios, por ejemplo, habían prosperado cuando las tres aldeas habían sido en el mejor de los enemigos amigos. El embargo a Kumo hizo que ciertos artículos de Land of Lightning fueran extremadamente raros, por lo que las empresas que pudieron asegurar un suministro constante de los productos pudieron cobrarles una prima. Esas mismas empresas también protegieron sus líneas de suministro diligentemente e hicieron todo lo posible para destruir a la competencia a fin de mantener los precios altos.

Sin embargo, una vez que la Alianza había surgido y comerciado entre las tres aldeas y por los países de extensión que las albergaban explotó, esas líneas de suministro dejaron de tener valor. Muchas de esas compañías que habían invertido tanto en sus monopolios se desmoronaron como había sucedido cuando Gato's sobre Wave Country se había roto. Aún así, algunas compañías lograron mantenerse debido a que tenían algunas fuentes de ingresos en Tierras que aún no estaban vinculadas a la Alianza o la ambición de Naruto. Sin embargo, algunas de esas compañías, en lugar de intentar competir de manera justa, hicieron lo que hicieron la mayoría de los grupos demasiado flojos para intentar cambiar. Compraron políticos y trataron de cambiar las leyes a su favor a través de la regulación. Como tal, recientemente ciertos sindicatos y empresas vinculadas a ellos respaldaron a los concejales que podrían comenzar a estropear las obras.

La nueva compañía de envío Uzumaki, por ejemplo, estaba teniendo dificultades para asegurar capitanes y marineros para sus embarcaciones de envío, ya que la base de operaciones en Wave era lo que algunos consideraban una zona de libre empresa. La dificultad vino de varios sindicatos que en su mayor parte controlaban todos los puertos a lo largo de la Tierra del Fuego y la costa de la Tierra del Té. También hubo rumores de que muchos de los altos mandos de esos sindicatos estaban siendo respaldados por las familias y pandillas criminales más poderosas. Tsunade tampoco se sorprendería si resultara que algunos de los políticos en esas aldeas estaban recibiendo su respaldo de la capital del país del fuego.

Karin confiaba en que encontraría una manera de tener éxito, pero requeriría que localizara a personas a las que no les importara ser incluidas en la lista negra por los sindicatos, lo que no sería un problema a corto plazo. Pero si los negocios comenzaran a despegar, y los envíos tuvieran que ser desviados a Puertos controlados por los sindicatos, entonces podrían encontrar imposible descargar sus cargas debido a la desaceleración del trabajo y similares. Para artículos con una vida útil corta, podría terminar costando a la nueva empresa de Karin millones de ryo.

También se dio cuenta de cómo las razas locales en Konoha comenzaban a ver una afluencia de efectivo a medida que estos sindicatos y otras empresas que intentaban proteger sus estrangulamientos en el comercio compraban a políticos que simpatizaban con ellos. Tsubaki había sido elegida para su puesto original antes de que comenzaran las elecciones tan disputadas, pero eso no significaba que su discurso no se hubiera producido debido a influencias externas. Tsunade pensó que tendría una mejor lectura de la mujer por la mañana.

Estiró el sentimiento de satisfacción, especialmente cuando notó un cambio en Shizune. Por supuesto, era difícil no hacerlo tan recientemente, su primer aprendiz parecía mucho más segura, lo que apareció en su forma de vestir. Llevaba un kimono similar al que normalmente tenía, pero lo usaba para que dejara al descubierto un escote. También tenía hendiduras en los costados que llegaban hasta sus caderas para que dejara al descubierto sus piernas mientras caminaba. También hizo que Tsunade se preguntara si su aprendiz ya llevaba ropa interior.

Tsunade sonrió pensando en todas las segundas miradas que Shizune estaba recibiendo de los hombres cuando pasaba y tenía una buena idea de que el cambio en la apariencia también significaba un cambio en el color de su chakra. El Hokage también sospecha que por eso su primer aprendiz parecía quemar el aceite de medianoche con tanta frecuencia mientras trabajaba en el laboratorio médico de la Guarida. Siendo curiosa, había alcanzado algunas de sus notas y la encontró llena de fórmulas venenosas. Algunas de las fórmulas habían sorprendido a Tsunade por su letalidad, pero ella sabía que ahora que Shizune estaba abrazando su talento con venenos, tendría que seguirlo por los caminos que la llevaran.

Destacó para Tsunade qué mala mentor había sido para su primer aprendiz. Después de todo, aunque había alentado a Shizune cuando se desarrollaron sus habilidades como médico, no podía decir lo mismo cuando se hizo evidente que sus talentos no se encontraban en el camino como los médicos. Tsunade no la había desanimado exactamente, pero probablemente lo había hecho con su silencio sobre el asunto. Especialmente cuando Shizune comenzó a usar venenos para compensar su incapacidad para dominar el control de chakra necesario para copiar la fuerza de su maestra. Sin embargo, ver cuán diligentemente su estudiante ahora estaba siguiendo su propio camino después de un poco de aliento de su amante compartido realmente resaltó lo malo que había hecho al entrenarla.

Tsunade se quedó pensando que le daría algo de placer a su amante como su forma de agradecerle por lo que había hecho, pero se detuvo cuando su puerta comenzó a abrirse. Ella frunció el ceño cuando Shibi y Shino Aburame entraron a su oficina. No acostumbrada a que la cabeza del Clan apareciera sin una cita, ella preguntó: "Shibi, ¿está todo bien? Estoy ...

Ambos hombres en silencio levantaron los brazos haciendo que los insectos alojados dentro de sus cuerpos volaran de sus mangas. Tsunade reaccionó de inmediato cuando volteó su escritorio hacia ellos. Giró en el aire mientras volaba hacia ellos, pero sus insectos pulularon frente a él y atraparon el proyectil pesado. Tsunade los cargó justo cuando las ventanas detrás de ella explotaron hacia adentro cuando cientos de miles de escarabajos Kikaichu más entraron en la habitación.

Tsunade no se molestó en involucrar a los dos shinobi mientras se deslizaba debajo de su escritorio en el aire y atravesaba su puerta abierta. Golpeando la pared opuesta, se puso de pie de un salto mientras corría por el pasillo para evitar que los insectos volaran tras ella. Se preguntó qué estaba pasando, e incluso si los Aburame estaban traicionando a la aldea por alguna razón. Pero cuando cerró una puerta detrás de ella, retrasando a los insectos cuando entró en el salón principal de la Mansión Hokage, supo que la explicación de lo que estaba sucediendo no iba a ser tan simple.

La razón por la que estaba parado en el centro de una habitación llena de cadáveres era el recientemente restaurado Taji. El ANBU se giró para mirarla con su espada aún goteando con la sangre del ANBU y Jounin que ella había matado. Tsunade sabía que Yuugao tenía sus dudas sobre Taji, pero dudaba que el capitán ANBU incluso anticipara tal traición. Dirigiendo su atención por las ventanas, Tsunade pudo ver que su pueblo descendía al caos y le preguntó: "¿Por qué haces esto?"

Taji no se molestó en responder mientras levantaba las manos para señalar un par de macetas de arcilla que albergaban varias plantas para la decoración. Luego hizo un gesto hacia Tsunade, cuyos ojos reflejaban su sorpresa cuando grandes enredaderas de plantas brotaron del suelo. Tsunade los evitó lo mejor que pudo, pero Taji hizo un gesto hacia dos macetas más detrás de ella, que también dispararon enredaderas hacia ella. Atraparon a Tsunade alrededor del pecho y el estómago, logrando también atar uno de sus brazos a ella. Pero Tsunade giró levantando las ollas del suelo y las usó como arma cuando se estrellaron contra Taji.

A pesar de ser golpeado por las ollas pesadas, Taji rápidamente recuperó el equilibrio y cargó contra el Hokage. Tsunade levantó una espada de uno de los ANBU muertos y la atrapó con su mano libre y se liberó. Luego arrojó la espada a la mujer que cargaba y la esquivó sin romper el paso. Senju evitó fácilmente varios golpes de espada de Taji y canalizó chakra en su mano golpeó el bíceps del brazo que sostenía el arma. La espada salió volando de su agarre aflojado debido al bisturí de chakra que Tsunade había usado. Pero antes de que el Hokage pudiera capitalizar el desarme de su oponente, ella encontró un agarre de hierro de la otra mano de Taji envuelta alrededor de su garganta.

El ANBU levantó a Tsunade de sus pies sosteniéndola suspendida sin esfuerzo mientras su otro brazo colgaba flácido. Pero Tsunade notó que el movimiento regresaba, así que bloqueó el golpe que su oponente le dio un momento después. Tsunade sintió que su caja torácica se habría roto si no hubiera reaccionado cuando voló del poder del golpe. Se estrelló contra la pared detrás de ella y se deslizó hacia abajo mientras jadeaba por el aire que había sido liberado de sus pulmones.

Se puso de pie y se preparó para mostrarle a la mujer que estaba cerrando por qué era la Hokage. Pero luego sus ojos se dirigieron a las ventanas detrás del ANBU que se acercaba. Aunque ya era de noche afuera, las ventanas detrás de ella se oscurecieron aún más y parecían vivas, lo que resultó ser el caso cuando las ventanas se rompieron cuando los escarabajos de Aburame volaron hacia ella. Al mismo tiempo, la puerta por la que Tsunade había entrado en la habitación cedió al igual que cualquier otra entrada o salida concebible. Los escarabajos ignoraron a los ANBU mientras volaban directamente a Tsunade y la cubrieron de pies a cabeza. El número desconocido de insectos casi de inmediato la vació de chakra, causando que incluso el sello Yin en su frente se desvaneciera.

Salieron volando de su cuerpo tomando la forma de una cúpula a su alrededor que se separó cuando otra mujer entró. Tsunade levantó la vista débilmente y, a pesar de sentirse demasiado cansada para siquiera moverse, no pudo evitar la sorpresa de ver un duplicado casi exacto de ella sonriéndole burlonamente. "Hola Tsunade", dijo divertida la mujer, "lo siento, perdí nuestra última cita. Pero no estaba lista para verte entonces. La mujer desnuda se agachó y agarró los mechones rubios de Tsunade y la puso de rodillas ante ella. Luego dibujó un sello en su frente cuando dijo: "Ahora, eso debería evitar que tu pequeño héroe arruine nuestro buen tiempo. Supongo que fue un golpe de suerte que me interrumpiera cuando ataqué a ese jounin que vive en su edificio. No había considerado que podría haber marcado a las personas que le importaban con el Sello Flying Thudergod.

"¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué deseas?" Tsunade preguntó débilmente.

La mujer soltó el cabello de Tsunade pero antes de que pudiera caer al suelo la envió volando hacia atrás con una palmada en el dorso de su mano. Tsunade aterrizó bruscamente en el escritorio donde normalmente se sentaba la recepcionista. Luego, la mujer puso su mano alrededor de la garganta de Tsunade girándola para que su cabeza la mirara mientras la doblaba hacia el borde del escritorio. Vio que la copia de su rostro estaba torcida en una oscura mueca cuando dijo: "Por supuesto que no me reconoces. Nunca me consideraste a tu nivel, Tsunade. Mientras que el resto de nosotros trabajamos por lo que ganamos, todo fue colmado sobre ti, la preciosa princesa Senju ".

"Furofuki", dijo Tsunade sin aliento, ya que la amargura y el odio que se dirigían hacia ella le hizo recordar a la mujer que si no hubiera sido por su existencia, habría sido la única persona de la que se habló de ser la mejor mente médica pueblo.

"Sí, te acuerdas. Estoy profundamente conmovido, "dijo Furofuki burlonamente. Ella sonrió perversamente cuando dio un paso atrás y vio que los ojos de Tsunade reflejaban su repulsión cuando tres tentáculos aparecieron de su vagina para comenzar a colgar sobre el Hokage. "Te preguntas qué es lo que quiero". Se detuvo para acariciar la cabeza de uno de los zarcillos y se estremeció cuando una expresión de placer apareció en su rostro. Dejando escapar un leve gemido, Furofuki dijo: "Quiero volver a ti desesperación Tsunade. Quiero separarte de todas las formas posibles para que nunca vuelvas a estar juntos de nuevo ". Extendió la mano agarrando a Tsunade por el cabello otra vez y la arrastró fuera del escritorio. Luego, mientras la arrastraba hacia atrás, Furofuki comenzó a moverse hacia el techo y dijo: "Primero, voy a destruir tu aldea y luego reclamaré al hombre que te ayudó a estar por tu cuenta nuevamente. Mmmm

Llegaron al techo, por lo que Furofuki sostuvo a Tsunade delante de ella por el pelo y dijo: "Sabes que este lugar realmente no tiene la vista que esperaba". Miró detrás de ella y levantó la mano. Por un momento no pasó nada, pero luego un árbol gigante se abrió paso a través del techo mientras crecía de una semilla que Furofuki había plantado al llegar a la aldea. El árbol se hizo más alto y ancho a medida que una espesa copa se extendía por el área. Saltó a una de las ramas mientras el árbol continuaba ascendiendo para que se elevara sobre el pueblo. Furofuki presionó a Tsunade contra el tronco del árbol haciendo que la madera se formara alrededor de sus brazos y pies.

Furofuki le sonrió mientras decía: "Ponte cómoda Tsunade. Será una noche larga. Tsunade fulminó con la mirada a la mujer, pero su mirada cambió cuando notó brotes de flores que aparecían de las ramas. Furofuki se dio cuenta de dónde estaba mirando y dijo: "Pronto mis bebés lloverán sobre tu pueblo. ¿Qué dicen esos villanos de las películas en momentos como este? Oh si, hoy Konoha. Mañana el mundo ".

Tsunade la fulminó con la mirada, pero dijo desafiante: "No te adelantes, perra. Te detendremos.

La cara de Furofuki se torció en una máscara de odio cuando golpeó a Tsunade lo suficiente como para dejarla inconsciente antes de formar un tiro de madera debajo de su cautivo para que pudieran compartir la vista de Konoha en llamas. Odiando cuán segura había sonado la mujer que despreciaba, se dijo a sí misma: "Sin duda lo intentarás".

Capítulo siguiente: Terrores nocturnos: Capítulo II


	69. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 69

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío. Además, esta historia es una ficción de limón, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan. Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora. Gracias.

Capítulo 69: Terrores nocturnos: Parte 2

Naruto observó cómo se quemaban secciones de la aldea, pero su atención se centró en el enorme árbol que sobresalía por el techo de la Mansión Hokage. También por casualidad fue donde se originó la mayor parte del caos que envuelve la aldea. No es que Naruto lo tuviera muy en cuenta, ya que también sentía una gran preocupación por Tsunade. Se estaba culpando a sí mismo por no haberla salvado, pero no era el único que escuchó detrás de él.

"Todo esto es mi culpa. Si no fuera por mí, entonces Tsunade no estaría en peligro en este momento ".

A pesar de haber estado haciendo eco del sentimiento en su cabeza, excepto dirigido a sí mismo, Naruto se volvió hacia el Shiho sentado y le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora y dijo: "Esto no está en ti".

Levantó la vista de su regazo y pudo ver las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas que se originaron detrás de sus gruesos anteojos, "Pero si no hubieras necesitado rescatarme de Yur ..."

Mientras hablaba, Naruto se agachó antes de colocar una mano tranquilizadora. sobre su rodilla, debido a la cantidad de personas que lo rodeaban, era consciente de hacer un gesto más abierto. Él cortó su queja diciendo: "Shiho, no te culpes. La persona detrás de esto tiene la culpa, y nadie más que ella. Tsunade es el Hokage, y podría cuidarse sola en la mayoría de las situaciones. Se habría molestado si te hubiera abandonado en favor de ayudarla.

Shiho sonrió suavemente, pero se desvaneció cuando dijo en un susurro suave: "Pero tampoco debería necesitar que me rescates".

Naruto no estaba seguro de qué decir que ayudaría, así que dijo: "Todos podríamos necesitar ser rescatados antes de que termine la noche. No olvides que Yurika llevó un Rasengan al cofre y se curó momentos después. Podría haber tenido poca potencia, pero ella no debería haber podido recuperarse tan rápido. Se le debe haber hecho algo.

Shiho asintió recordando cómo su amiga Yurika había atacado repentinamente a los del Equipo de Criptoanálisis. Tal vez había sido una de las kunoichi más exitosas del grupo, ya que había estado en varias misiones de rango A a diferencia de la mayoría de ellas, como ella, que había tomado trabajos de escritorio después de hacer Chunin. Aún así, a Shiho le resultaba difícil creer cuán fácilmente había diezmado a sus compañeros miembros de Criptoanálisis, hasta que Naruto apareció sintiendo el peligro en el que estaba. Incluso Naruto había luchado mientras Yurika parecía ignorar la mayoría de los golpes de taijutsu que había tenido. aterrizado. Finalmente había recurrido al uso de un rasengan de poca potencia cuando ella lo agarró por el cuello, lo que la obligó a soltarla y la envió a volar. Ella se había estrellado contra un escritorio, pero incluso cuando Naruto se había estado frotando la garganta, Yurika había saltado sobre ella con la camisa hecha jirones y la herida con forma de remolino que ya se estaba cerrando. Naruto había optado por teletransportarse tanto a Shiho como a él en lugar de continuar luchando contra la mujer extrañamente resistente. Además, no había querido tener que recurrir al uso de jutsu más poderoso hasta que supiera cuál era la situación, ya que también parecía que todo el Clan Aburame se estaba volviendo contra Konoha.

Un hecho destacado como un Chunin llamado Sukima, que había estado entre los participantes de la prueba cuando Naruto había tomado su examen de Chunin, y era uno de los Shinobi reunidos en el área de preparación temporal declarada a un grupo de Shinobi de ideas afines, "Siempre supe había algo extraño en el Aburame, pero pensar que todos se convertirían en traidores como los Uchiha ".

Desafortunadamente, Kiba escuchó el comentario y se volvió hacia el hombre diciendo: "¿Qué dijiste hijo de puta?"

Naruto se movió rápidamente para bloquear el camino de Kiba diciendo: "Déjalo ir, Kiba".

"A la mierda con eso", dijo Kiba enojado, "no voy a dejar que un imbécil propague ese tipo de mierda odiosa sobre un compañero de equipo mío. Estuviste allí ... los Aburame están siendo controlados de alguna manera.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza cuando él, Kiba y Komachi habían estado en el distrito de Aburame, que aunque no era uno de los más habitados por ciudadanos comunes, ya que la gente tiende a darle al clan una gran ventaja. Se debió en parte a que el distrito parecía ser uno de los menos desarrollados, pero fue principalmente para proporcionar un buen caldo de cultivo para los insectos. Naturalmente, como las criaturas que la mayoría de las personas consideraban plagas fueron casi veneradas por el clan, la mayoría de las personas se mantuvieron alejadas. Como resultado, los Aburame fueron uno de los clanes más aislados que, al igual que los Uchiha, llevaron a algunas personas a cuestionarse qué estaban haciendo también.

Pero, a pesar de la falta de tráfico peatonal en el distrito de Aburame, parecía que estaba casi misteriosamente vacío mientras lo atravesaban. Al menos hasta que Naruto sintió una sensación de alarma por parte de Tsunade, pero antes de que pudiera investigar, los miembros del clan habían comenzado a aparecer en sus hogares al mismo tiempo como si los llamaran a alguna parte. Esos miembros que estaban cerca de ellos habían atacado sin previo aviso, mientras que el resto se mudó a la aldea. Se habían retirado en lugar de luchar, pero Naruto se había ido pidiendo ayuda a Kiba y Komachi, ya que había sentido la situación de Shiho y había ido a rescatarla. Una elección que habría hecho de nuevo a pesar de que estaba preocupado por Tsunade. No se arrepintió de no haberse ido a ayudar tan pronto como había sentido su angustia, ya que sabía que ella lo vería como un insulto a sus habilidades. Por no mencionar, él mismo confiaba en esas habilidades. Pero, admitiría que, aunque estaba tranquilo por el hecho de que todavía podía sentirla, y por lo tanto sabía que estaba viva. Estaba aterrorizado ante la idea de que la próxima vez que la viera; podría tener que enfrentarla como si tuviera a Yurika. Sin mencionar que no fue necesario que alguien con el intelecto de Shikamaru reconociera la posibilidad de que lo que había atacado a Kurenai pudiera haber atacado a las otras mujeres que ayudaban a Aburame a asegurar el distrito de Hokage.

Como tal, a pesar de la sensación de malestar en su estómago de que había ayudado a un amante, mientras dejaba que su confianza en otro fuera una posible causa en su captura, sabía en ese momento que necesitaban concentrarse en su deber. Un hecho que le recordó a Kiba: "En este momento no es el momento de debatir el problema. Nuestra primera prioridad es llevar a los civiles a los refugios. Entonces podemos concentrarnos en retomar el distrito de Hokage y llegar al fondo de lo que está sucediendo ". Naruto se volvió hacia Sukima para avisarle y también dijo: "Ahora tampoco es el momento para la especulación ociosa. A menos que esté acusando a las mujeres que no pertenecen al clan de haber sido vistas entre las filas de Aburame de ser traidoras también.

Sukima hizo una pausa por un momento, pero no le gustó que un genin lo rechazara, incluso uno tan hábil como Naruto, respondió: "Quizás criaron algunos insectos que les permiten controlar a esas mujeres. Pero el hecho de que todo el clan se haya vuelto contra nosotros es toda la prueba de que ...

"Tu estupidez es toda la prueba que necesito para que permanezcas en silencio", interrumpió Kakashi dándose vuelta bruscamente desde los bancos de radios que lo alimentaban, informando sobre el proceso de evacuación civil. "Permítanme tomar un momento para recordarles que se están dirigiendo a una persona que sabe de primera mano cómo las percepciones falsas de las personas pueden afectar la forma en que las personas justifican la discriminación contra otras personas de la aldea. Sin mencionar que eso no explica el árbol que acaba de brotar de la mansión Hokage. Hay un montón de preguntas a las que necesitamos respuestas, pero no necesitamos teorías inútiles que sean arrojadas por un chunin con un hacha para luchar contra el Aburame. Para que no olvidemos cómo fue Shino Aburame quien lo superó para ganar su título de Chunin durante su segundo examen del examen. En este momento estoy operando bajo la impresión de que todos los que están en contra de nosotros son víctimas y están siendo controlados de alguna manera. Sugiero hasta ese momento que tenga evidencia para respaldar sus pensamientos sobre el asunto; pasas el tiempo antes de nuestro contraataque en contemplación tranquila. ¿Está claro?"

"Sí señor", dijo Sukima con la cantidad adecuada de decoro, aunque Kakashi dudaba que fuera la última vez que Chunin presentara sus teorías a otros. Pero tal vez lo haría más tranquilo en el futuro y lejos de los oídos menos receptivos.

Sin embargo, su atención se desvió cuando la voz distintiva de Gai dijo: "Kakashi".

Levantó el micrófono para transmitirlo a su compañero Jounin y dijo: "Te leí".

"El reconocimiento de mi equipo del distrito de Hokage está completo", informó Gai. "Hemos localizado a Lady Tsunade, actualmente está inconsciente y está cautiva hacia la parte superior del árbol que apareció. También hay una mujer desnuda sentada delante de ella.

"¿Puedes ver esto personalmente, o es lo que Neji está informando?" Preguntó Kakashi.

"Neji", respondió Gai.

"Póntelo".

"Neji aquí".

"Cuéntame más sobre el árbol", solicitó Kakashi, "Dices que Lady Tsunade es parte de él. ¿Está drenando su chakra?

"Sí", respondió Neji, "aunque, sinceramente, parece simplemente estar evitando que se recupere. Creo que el Clan Aburame fue responsable de su derrota inicial. Algunos de los civiles con los que nos hemos topado afirman que miembros del Aburame habían rodeado el edificio momentos después de que Shibi y Shino entraran. Luego atacaron en masa enviando a sus insectos a ella ".

Gai entró en la línea un momento después y dijo: "Kakashi, hablando de civiles, nos encontramos con un gran bolsillo de ellos que se refugió en un edificio cerca de la mansión Hokage. No podemos extraerlos, pero ... "

"Señor", gritó una voz detrás de Kakashi, "Parece que están montando otro asalto a nuestra posición".

Kakashi miró por la ventana de la estación Jounin que servía como centro de comando. Vio una gran masa de insectos volando hacia ellos como apuntando a la ventana. Pero antes de que pudieran estrellarse contra él, la barrera que rodeaba el edificio que generaba el ANBU cobró vida cuando la golpearon. El resultado fue como un destructor de insectos que se colocó ante un enjambre de insectos. Notó que la barrera comenzaba a debilitarse, pero antes de que lo hiciera, los insectos restantes se retiraron. Kakashi miró hacia el suelo desde su posición estratégica en el segundo piso mientras observaba al ANBU que había estado activando el jutsu con miembros relativamente nuevos. Aún así, sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que el jutsu fallara.

"¿Kakashi está todo bien?" Gai preguntó preocupado mientras el silencio permanecía.

"Por el momento", respondió el Jounin con calma, "estabas diciendo algo sobre un grupo de civiles".

"Sí", dijo Gai antes de explicar, "Están en un edificio que la sensación de Aburame está demasiado cerca del perímetro que han establecido alrededor de la mansión Hokage. No nos dejarán rescatarlos, pero por el momento parecen estar dejándolos solos. Pero, no puedo creer que ese sea el caso si comienzan a mudarse. Lee logró acercarse y plantar un Hiraishin kunai ".

"No digas más", dijo Kakashi volviéndose hacia Naruto y asintió. El rubio desapareció en un destello rojo antes de que pudiera volver para informar que estaba en camino. Cuando se volvió para contarle a Gai tanto, notó que Shikamaru, que había asumido su posición de pensar de arrodillarse con las manos en un óvalo, había abierto los ojos para mirar por la ventana. Temari también lo estaba mirando con interés. Se preguntó qué estaban buscando, pero sabía que le dirían cuando confiaran en la hipótesis que estaban formulando. "Gai, Naruto ya debería estar allí. Vuelve a nuestra posición para que podamos revisar tu información.

"Roger Kakashi", declaró su rival.

Antes de que la radio se apagara, la voz de Neji se escuchó y agregó con un sentido de urgencia: "Hay algo más sobre el árbol que encuentro extraño, Kakashi".

"Seguir."

"El árbol podría estar drenando el chakra de Tsunade, pero está absorbiendo una gran cantidad del área circundante. Las plantas en el distrito están muriendo. Sospecho que lo está haciendo para alimentar los brotes que crecen de las ramas. También hay una masiva que se forma en la parte superior del árbol. Creo que esos brotes son lo que los Aburame están protegiendo. No creo que queramos dejarlos madurar ".

"Entiendo, retrocede por ahora. Formularemos un plan de ataque basado en la información que ha reunido ".

La línea hizo clic indicando que el equipo de Gai se despidió. A pesar de tener ganas de soltar una serie de maldiciones en ese momento, ahora es un elemento de tiempo para la situación que mantuvo a su compositor. Resultó más difícil para Kakashi cuando Temari declaró: "Los Aburame también están apuntando a Naruto".

Antes de que pudiera preguntar por qué sospechaba tanto, Shikamaru se puso de pie y dijo: "Estoy de acuerdo".

No necesitaba avisarles cuando Temari explicó: "Los asaltos a este puesto de comando solo ocurren cuando Naruto está aquí. Ha sido llamado varias veces para ayudar a extraer civiles atrapados o shinobi atrapados detrás del perímetro de Aburame. Cada vez que se mueve, el enjambre de insectos se mueve a su ubicación. Hasta ahora, ha realizado esas extracciones en un tiempo relativamente corto evitando que lo alcancen. Pero es probable que haya sido marcado por un escarabajo hembra.

"Está bien, pero la pregunta es ¿por qué soltarlo?"

"Creo que es porque este ataque es personal en la naturaleza. Está dirigido a Lady Tsunade, "declaró Shikamaru. Elaboró y agregó: "Sacar el Hokage primero fue un movimiento sabio, pero ahora parece más como para que ella pudiera dar testimonio de lo que está por venir". Dirigió una mirada preocupada hacia la esposa de su sensei fallecido antes de decir: "El ataque contra Kurenai-sensei podría estar relacionado con las mujeres que sospechamos que ahora están siendo controladas". El culpable es probablemente esa mujer cerca de Tsunade, por lo que la pregunta es ¿por qué simplemente ponerla en exhibición? ¿Por qué no establecer controles similares sobre ella?

"¿Cómo sabes que ella no?" Kakashi preguntó preocupado porque el líder de la aldea había sufrido una violación similar a la que Kurenai apenas había evitado. Sin mencionar cómo reaccionaría su estudiante si su amante hubiera sido violado de tal manera.

Respiró un poco más fácil cuando Temari dijo: "Si lo hubiera hecho, entonces no continuarían drenando su chakra. Creo, y creo que Shikamaru estará de acuerdo en que esta mujer quiere que Tsunade esté al tanto de lo que está sucediendo. El Aburame y otras mujeres parecen más aviones no tripulados que participantes activos. De lo contrario, podrían ser más activos en sus intentos de poner sus manos sobre Naruto. Actualmente, simplemente están reaccionando a lo que les dice la hembra sobre él. Pero si fueran más conscientes, podrían ser más proactivos e intentar atraparlo utilizando a los civiles que está rescatando y transportando al refugio. El único ataque que hubo al mismo tiempo que Naruto estaba presente. Afortunadamente, Kushina estaba presente y erigió una barrera usando sus cadenas de chakra ya que el ANBU no estaba preparado. A pesar de que sus cadenas eran una barrera pobre ya que los insectos comenzaron a alimentarse de ellas.

"Bien, entonces, ¿cómo hacemos para usar eso?" Kakashi preguntó confiando en los dos para elaborar un plan.

"Sería útil si pudiéramos aprender más acerca de esta mujer que toma las decisiones", dijo Temari.

Un destello rojo apareció revelando a Naruto junto con Yuugao y para la sorpresa de Kakashi, Fuka. Habiendo dejado la participación de la mujer en el incidente en Vegetal fuera de su informe, dudaba que aquellos fuera del grupo de amantes de Naruto la conocieran. Pero estaba sorprendido de que Yuugao estuviera con la mujer considerando su participación con su estudiante y la reacción que tuvo después de enterarse de que había sido atacado. Dirigiéndose al ANBU con un tono ligero para desinflar algo de la tensión que había estado sintiendo, preguntó: "¿Y dónde has estado?"

"Espero obtener respuestas al desastre en el que nos encontramos", respondió el capitán de ANBU. Consciente de que necesitaba explicar la presencia de Fuka, dijo: "Esta mujer es una consultora en la que confiaba para ayudarme con mi investigación sobre la serie de asesinatos. Creemos que ella también es la que está detrás de este ataque ". Dirigiéndose a su amante, ella dijo: "Naruto, dejé un kunai atrás. Allí encontrarás una mujer que está siendo controlada mientras explicas que algunas de las otras personas encontradas han sido. Debería estar atada, pero ten cuidado y tráela aquí para que nuestros médicos puedan ver lo que le han hecho.

"Correcto", dijo Naruto desapareciendo en un destello rojo. Un momento después reapareció con el ANBU Bat atado que luchaba contra sus ataduras. Se apresuró a llevarla a Sakura y Shizune que estaban en el primer piso cuando establecieron un área médica improvisada ya que el Hospital estaba en el distrito de Hokage y había sido un lugar donde se habían librado intensos combates para evacuar a los ciudadanos a los refugios. .

Kakashi observó a su estudiante irse antes de preguntar: "Muy bien, infórmame".

Yuugao asintió diciendo: "Tengo la impresión de que la mujer detrás de esto es Furofuki. Fue investigadora en técnicas médicas centradas en flores llamadas Jofuku. También participó en un proyecto durante la última guerra en la que Konoha intentó crear una versión artificial y no tóxica de la Aldea del Agua de la Cascada del Héroe. Tsunade sospechaba que Furofuki pudo haber intervenido en la desaparición del único éxito creado a partir de ese Proyecto ".

Kakashi asintió consciente de que Rin también había sido utilizado como chivo expiatorio por su desaparición para que él y Minato lo cubrieran. Sintió que su sangre comenzaba a hervir al pensar en los años de tormento que su compañera de equipo había sufrido porque su cuidado por su reputación había sido manipulado. "Si no me equivoco, aunque la mataron cuando activó accidentalmente esporas que engendraron clones de Zetsu mientras analizaba un cadáver liberado del escondite de Akatsuki en el cementerio de montaña".

"O nos hicieron creer que sí", dijo Yuugao con cautela mientras se aventuraban en territorio peligroso. El conocimiento de que el Zetsu Blanco también podría asumir las apariencias de las personas no se conocía fuera de los miembros de la Familia y sus aliados en la actualidad. Principalmente porque ese conocimiento provenía de aprender la verdad sobre el destino de Rin, pero también porque no querían que ese conocimiento llegara a Tobi. Kakashi confiaba en que era una característica del Zetsu que entraría en juego en algún momento, por lo que mientras tanto estaban planeando formas de contrarrestarlo. Los pensamientos de Yuugao iban en contra de donde se dirigían los suyos cuando ella dijo: "Pero, no sería difícil para un ninja médico como Furofuki poner sus manos sobre un cadáver y asegurarse de que solo pueda identificarse mediante pruebas de ADN". Que si ella está detrás de este ataque,

"¿Qué te hace pensar que?"

Fuka, tal vez para darle crédito a su ayuda a Yuugao como asesor, dijo: "El Capitán Uzuki mientras investigaba el incidente que sospecha que se organizó para arrojarnos del camino descubrió una cueva que albergaba flores Jofuku de gran tamaño. Naturalmente considerando las propiedades peligrosas de las flores normales, optó por sellar la cueva. Eso era lo que estábamos investigando cuando comenzó el ataque aquí. Los miembros masculinos del escuadrón fueron asesinados de manera similar a los asesinatos en serie aquí, mientras que solo podemos suponer que el miembro femenino fue asaltado y convertido de alguna manera "

"Diría que ya pasamos a asumir", dijo Shizune entrando en la conversación. "Bat definitivamente fue atacado de la misma manera que Kurenai. Encontré trazas de la sustancia que esos tentáculos que Naruto cortó habían intentado bombearla.

"¿Puedes decirnos cómo está siendo controlada?" Kakashi preguntó: "¿Hay alguna manera de romperlo?"

"No puedo estar seguro en este momento", declaró Shizune, "sospecho que hubo una segunda etapa del ataque que resultó en establecer su control sobre sus víctimas. Sospecho que se inyectó otra sustancia en su útero durante el asalto que ingresó a su torrente sanguíneo a través de la arteria uterina u ovárica. Allí se distribuyó por todo su cuerpo, probablemente llegando al cerebro en algún momento. Es probable que la primera etapa del ataque la prepare y sea receptiva para la segunda, de modo que la sustancia pase por el cuerpo más rápido. Un escaneo rápido de chakra ha mostrado una actividad inusual en su cerebro, no muy diferente de aquellos bajo el dominio del clan Yamanaka ".

"¿Hay alguna manera de terminarlo?" Preguntó Kakashi.

"No estoy seguro. Actualmente, Sakura está realizando una exploración más profunda similar a una resonancia magnética, pero llevará tiempo sin una máquina real ".

Naruto, quien había vuelto con Shizune, sugirió: "Dejé a varios Kunai en el hospital para que yo pueda teletransportar a un equipo para que podamos escanearla. Ahora que está abandonado, dudo que Aburame u otras víctimas puedan estar allí ".

"No", dijo rápidamente Temari, "creemos que tú también puedes ser el objetivo de este ataque. Es importante que no te teletransportes a ningún lugar que pueda llevar al Aburame a atacarte lejos de aquí ".

Kakashi notó que su estudiante parecía confundido antes de darse cuenta de que Temari le estaba advirtiendo que no se teletransportara a lugares que su familia no quisiera descubrir, como el Den, o su conexión con la mansión de Kiyomi. Luego reaccionó como se esperaba al darse cuenta de que probablemente había un escarabajo hembra arrastrándose sobre él. Con eso, rápidamente comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Kakashi notó que algunas de las hembras presentes, incluso aquellas que no estaban unidas a su estudiante, comenzaron a animarse cuando Naruto pareció olvidar que no estaba solo en su esfuerzo por deshacerse del escarabajo Kikaichu.

Sin embargo, se detuvo cuando Shikamaru dijo: "Naruto, no intentes eliminarlo. Puede ser útil alejar a Aburame del Hokage.

Naruto frunció el ceño, obviamente, no le gustaba la idea, pero asintió y comenzó a ponerse la ropa. Kurenai habló y preguntó: "Lo que no entiendo es si el objetivo era capturar a Tsunade. ¿Por qué apuntar a Naruto también?

Kakashi notó que los amantes de Naruto estaban preocupados de que el tema estuviera demasiado cerca de uno y que sintieran que podían sacar a la luz sus conexiones con el hombre rubio. Sintió una nota de preocupación cuando notó que Shikamaru también parecía escanear rápidamente la habitación. Para su sorpresa, Nara no parecía necesitar la preocupación compartida para centrarse en las mujeres atadas a Naruto. La preocupación de Kakashi disminuyó cuando Nara postuló: "Creo que es por el papel de Naruto en traer a Tsunade de regreso a la aldea. Al poner a Lady Tsunade en una posición para mirar el pueblo mientras intenta destruirlo, Furofuki probablemente quiera romper la voluntad del Hokage. Como muchos sienten que es el principal responsable de traerla de regreso, Furofuki probablemente espera regresarla al estado en el que había estado antes. Matar o esclavizar a Naruto es probablemente un paso para hacer precisamente eso ".

"Está bien", dijo Kurenai encontrando poca falta en la lógica del alumno premiado de su difunto esposo. Pero agregó: "¿Pero cómo podemos estar seguros de que es Furofuki? Lo más probable es que sea un experimento que Orochimaru dejó atrás o uno de los suyos enloquecidos ".

Shikamaru sacudió la cabeza y explicó: "No lo creo. Esto tiene todas las características de un plan en el que se ha trabajado durante años, si no más. La única pregunta que tengo es ¿por qué parece que, aunque puede controlar a mujeres fuera del clan Aburame, su habilidad afecta a miembros de ambos sexos en él?

Los ojos de Shizune se abrieron de par en par cuando se dio cuenta: "Está usando el kikaichū y otros insectos que almacenan en sus cuerpos de la misma manera que usa la sustancia que inyectó en el cuerpo de Bat".

"Eso tiene sentido", dijo Temari pidiendo una investigación con la que había ayudado a Kankuro después de su derrota por Shino. "Si no me equivoco, los insectos del clan Aburame tienen ciclos de vida cortos. Se reproducen a un ritmo sorprendente para ayudar a crecer colonias cada vez más fuertes. Hubo rumores en Suna que incluso les dieron la capacidad de hacerse inmunes a ciertos efectos de jutsu ".

"Eso es cierto", confirmó Shizune, "Los insectos tampoco son particulares de un huésped. Esto es para ayudar a difundir estos beneficios genéticos a otras colonias también. Es probable que ella se haya aprovechado de esto, y haya apuntado a los miembros del clan para introducir o someter a los insectos dentro de ellos. Los insectos comprometidos luego transmitieron sus rasgos a los demás en la colmena ".

"Podemos confirmar que Shino Aburame fue abordado por una mujer que creemos que era un Furofuki disfrazado", declaró Komachi, "Naruto, Kiba y yo estábamos en el proceso de buscarlo cuando Aburame comenzó a atacar la aldea y Hokage. Sin embargo, me resulta difícil creer que ella se hubiera acercado a él si los insectos ya se hubieran extendido por todo el clan.

"Entonces él puede ser paciente cero", dijo Shizune sintiendo que sus esperanzas se elevaron ya que no lo había mencionado, pero si todos los insectos estaban contaminados y no quedaba ninguno que pudiera reemplazarlos. Los miembros del clan Aburame morirían si todos fueran eliminados. Con ese pensamiento en mente, declaró: "Es imperativo que tengamos en nuestras manos un Aburame, preferiblemente Shino, ya que podría ser el más corrupto". Además, deberíamos dedicar esfuerzos a recuperar los terrenos de la colmena de Aburame ".

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Naruto captando la preocupación de Shizune.

"Porque," dijo Shikamaru, "Si Shino es el primer huésped en esparcir estos escarabajos contaminados, entonces es probable que el otro Aburame solo pueda ser controlado por pequeñas cantidades de insectos. También es probable que estos escarabajos e insectos contaminados se reproduzcan en las colmenas ubicadas dentro de ellos para difundir el imperativo de seguir las órdenes de Furofuki. Es por eso que, aparte de defender el distrito de Hokage y el suyo propio, no han ido demasiado a la ofensiva. Están ofreciendo su tiempo para dar a los escarabajos contaminados más tiempo para extenderse. Y ofrecer tiempo para que los brotes del árbol maduren por completo ".

Kakashi suspiró y dijo: "Puede que solo sea una teoría en este momento, pero si tienes razón, eso significa que no podemos perder más tiempo". Tendremos que realizar una operación de tres puntas. Tenemos que continuar brindando cobertura a los civiles evacuados, así como realizar un asalto tanto en la mansión Hokage como en el distrito de Aburame. Todo esto se está haciendo más difícil por el hecho de que no quiero otra masacre en nuestras manos aquí. Tendremos que tirar de nuestros golpes, pero no estarán operando bajo las mismas restricciones ".

"Entonces por suerte para nosotros tenemos un arma secreta", dijo Naruto.

"Lo cual es," dijo Shikamaru con una nota de incredulidad. "Naruto, la mayoría de nosotros tal vez nos hemos salvado con un Aburame para entrenar. Pero esta será una operación a gran escala donde los Aburame tienen un reinado libre para usar todos sus jutsu, y como una unidad cohesiva que ha luchado juntos muchas veces en el pasado. La verdad es que podrían tener menos números, pero la ventaja que tienen en el trabajo en equipo nos triunfa ".

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "Cierto, pero tenemos algo que Furofuki no ha planeado. Una kunoichi que ha luchado contra el Clan Aburame en el pasado muchas veces, ha visto sus tácticas desde antes de unirse a Konoha. ¿No es así, Toka?

Toka parecía contenta cuando su amante la golpeó con el golpe de señalar su conocimiento único al haber enfrentado al Aburame como enemigos. Le reforzaba la creencia de que había tomado una gran decisión al dejar que Uzumaki entrara en su corazón. "Técnicamente sé que todavía soy un genin, pero puedo idear estrategias que usamos para combatir el Aburame".

"Créeme", dijo Kakashi sonriendo sonriendo bajo su máscara a su impredecible estudiante, "Creo que todos hemos aprendido a no subestimar de qué son capaces los genin, así que vamos a hacerlo".

Tsunade se despertó con los gemidos, y aunque esa ya no era una forma inusual de recuperar la conciencia en su vida. Encontrarse suspendida casi como en un estante fue una experiencia nueva para ella. Recordó los eventos que la llevaron a su situación actual y, como tal, se despertó y se encontró mirando la cara de Yurika mientras gemía mientras montaba un Furofuki desnudo. La mujer detrás de ese ataque contra ella estaba mirando hacia otro lado mientras soltaba gruñidos llenos de placer.

Al ver a una de sus kunoichi siendo violada frente a ella, Tsunade dijo enojada: "Déjala ir, perra".

Imaginó una sonrisa complacida pero cruel en el rostro de la mujer que se parecía a la suya cuando Furofuki dijo: "Ah, finalmente nos has unido. No te preocupes por mí Tsunade; Solo estoy disciplinando a este coño por dejar que Naruto se escape. Deberías pasar este tiempo disfrutando de tus últimas vistas de la aldea, ya que no será más que un páramo cubierto de cadáveres.

"Juro que Furofuki cuando me libere vas a desear que nunca naciste," gruñó Tsunade.

"No Tsunade", dijo Furofuki mientras comenzaba a tocar las tetas de Yurika a través de su camisa destrozada, "nunca desearía eso". Eres el que desearía que nunca fuera cortado del útero de tu madre. Pronto es un sentimiento que creo que el pueblo compartirá ".

"Por qué", respondió Tsunade confundido como si hubieran sido rivales en el pasado. No podía imaginar lo que había hecho para ganarse el odio de Furofuki a tal grado.

El Yurika gimió cuando unos tentáculos parecidos a una enredadera aparecieron entre las piernas de Furofuki. Levantaron a la mujer de su regazo y la levantaron en el aire, mientras que varios más comenzaron a entrar en su ano, vagina y boca. Furofuki se levantó de su trono de madera para mirar a Tsunade, que miraba en estado de shock al gran pene que sobresalía entre sus piernas. Brillaba por haber sido acurrucado en el interior del criptoanálisis kunoichi mirando tristemente a la mujer que ahora estaba siendo atacada por los tentáculos que se originaron entre las piernas de Furofuki y preguntó desesperadamente: "Por favor, detengan esta locura. Cualquiera que sea tu problema, es conmigo. Deja al pueblo y a su gente fuera de él ".

Ella frunció el ceño cuando Furofuki dijo burlonamente: "Tal preocupación, tanta valentía. No es de extrañar que el pueblo te quiera tanto. Lamentablemente, eres tú quien involucró a la aldea al volver a ella. Si simplemente hubieras seguido siendo el triste y patético desgraciado que eras cuando te fuiste, nada de esto sería necesario.

"¿¡Por qué!?" Tsunade gritó enojado, "¿Qué te ha hecho o Yurika para merecerte esto?"

Furofuki pareció confundido por un momento antes de que una mirada de iluminación apareciera en su rostro. Volviendo a mirar a la mujer complacida por los tentáculos, dijo: "¿Ese es su nombre? Honestamente, no tenía idea, ella simplemente estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado cuando la agarré ". Furofuki se estremeció cuando una ola de placer la atravesó y Tsunade notó que las enredaderas conectadas con Yurika comenzaron a bombearla llena de un líquido transparente. El que estaba en la boca de la mujer se liberó y, para sorpresa de Tsunade, la lengua del kunoichi intentó seguirlo para sacar más.

Luego, para sorpresa de Tsunade, Furofuki arrojó a Yurika como si no fuera nada. "¡No!" El Hokage gritó cuando la mujer cayó del árbol. Respiró un poco más fácil cuando se recuperó antes de chocar contra el techo destruido para inclinarse hacia el árbol y poder agarrarlo con chakra. Luego, como si no estuviera avergonzada de su desnudez, se unió tranquilamente al Aburame y a otras mujeres que rodeaban la cima de la Mansión Hokage.

Furofuki puso su mano alrededor de la mandíbula de Tsunade mientras decía: "Te hizo mirar. Honestamente, Tsunade, estás demasiado tenso. Nada que un buen puto duro no pueda curar.

Tsunade fulminó con la mirada a la mujer y le preguntó: "Entonces, ¿por qué no acabas con esto?"

"Ahora realmente tu vanidad no debe conocer límites", dijo Furofuki enojado, "¿Honestamente crees que pasé por todos estos problemas solo para doblegarte a mi voluntad? ¿Por qué cuando deseo traerte desesperación, crees honestamente que te mostraría las alturas del placer?

"No te estoy dando el placer de quebrarme", dijo Tsunade con determinación, "Subestimas esta aldea".

"Y te sobreestimas a ti mismo", respondió Furofuki, "Después de todo, yo fui la persona que causó tu sufrimiento la última vez".

"¿Qué?" Tsunade dijo confundido. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"No malinterpreten", dijo Furofuki cuando una pequeña astilla de culpa apareció en su tono, "Se suponía que eras tú quien murió ese día. No se suponía que muriera durante esa misión. Estabas."

"No, traicionaste a nuestro escuadrón con esos Rain-nin", dijo Tsunade recordando la emboscada que le había quitado la vida a Dan. "¿Por qué? ¿Como pudiste?"

"Porque él te eligió a ti", dijo la mujer con la cara enfadada, "Si no fuera por la muerte de tu inútil hermano pequeño. Hubiera estado con él en lugar de ti. Pero usaste tu pequeña tragedia para alejarlo de mí.

"Eso no es lo que pasó", dijo Tsunade todavía en estado de shock.

"Oh, por favor", respondió Furofuki con amargura, "¿Cuánto tiempo te llevó superar la muerte del pobre Nawaki después de que Dan entrara en tu vida? Estás diciendo que una parte de ti no estaba agradecida de que pasara para que ustedes dos pudieran unirse por sus pérdidas similares ".

La sorpresa de Tsunade fue reemplazada por una ira cruda mientras ella avanzaba lo mejor que podía a pesar de cómo la sostenían contra el árbol. Su frente se estrelló contra la de Furofuki, pero le faltaba el chakra para que fuera algo más que un golpe normal tuvo que conformarse con el moretón que aparecía en la piel verdosa de la mujer. En lugar de enfadarse más, Furofuki se echó a reír mientras se curaba mientras decía: "Por un tiempo, estaba tan atormentada como tú realmente. Casi me quito la vida, pero al ver tu desesperación descubrí que todo había desaparecido.

"Entonces, ¿cómo puedes haber afirmado haberlo amado?" Tsunade preguntó con tristeza.

La ira se convirtió en la nueva emoción de Furofuki cuando dijo peligrosamente: "No me pongas a prueba, perra. Mis sentimientos por Dan estaban presentes incluso antes de que te aferraras a él. Pero él te elige a ti ... sobre mí. Esa fue una traición que no pude dejar pasar. Asumí que sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para escapar. Después de todo, él era el más adecuado para asegurarse de que la información que su escuadrón había reunido detrás de las líneas enemigas regresara. Pero en lugar de abandonar a su equipo como el protocolo hubiera dictado, él se quedó para luchar. Irónicamente, fue el único miembro del escuadrón que murió. Tsunade contuvo las lágrimas al recordar haber instado a Dan a hacer exactamente lo que Furofuki había dicho. En cambio, había respondido que un hombre que pretende ser Hokage no puede abandonar a su compañero shinobi para salvarse. "Esperaba tanto como te insertaste en su vida usando tu pequeña tragedia. Yo también podría. Tsunade fulminó con la mirada a la mujer mientras cada fibra de su ser quería arremeter contra ella. Furofuki sonrió con alegría cuando dijo: "Es cierto, enojarse. Ese es el primer paso hacia la desesperación que te espera.

"Supérate", respondió Tsunade, "Soy más fuerte de lo que era en ese entonces. Ya no tienes lo que se necesita ".

"Esa rica perra que, incluso con la mayor parte de su chakra agotado, sigue manteniendo la ilusión de su juventud y ocultando su verdadero rostro", respondió Furofuki. "Dime, ¿no dejas caer tu henge para que tu precioso Naruto nunca vea a la vieja decrépita en la que te has convertido?" Por un momento, la cara de Tsunade mostró la preocupación de que Furofuki supiera de su relación. Pero, ella lo cubrió rápidamente, sin embargo, Furofuki todavía lo notó, así que dijo: "Honestamente, codiciando a un niño lo suficientemente joven como para ser tu nieto. La gente dice que te recuerda a tu querido hermano, pero ambos sabemos la verdad, ¿no? Dime, cuando lo lleve delante de ti, el hecho de que sea mi cara ayudará a lubricar tu coño descuidado.

Tsunade quería replicar entre los dos, no fue por la fuerza que Naruto pasó sus noches en su cama, sino que recurrió a la amenaza: "Si lo tocas. Le juro a su Furofuki que lo terminaré usando todos los métodos que sé para que sea una experiencia increíblemente corta, pero que maximice su sufrimiento ".

Por un momento a pesar de que el Hokage estaba atado y cerca del agotamiento del chakra, apareció una mirada de preocupación en el rostro de la otra mujer. Lo cubrió con bravuconadas mientras replicaba: "Lo dudo. Simplemente has sido superado desde el principio. Si no fuera por tu nombre Senju, sería el que este pueblo celebra como la mejor mente médica de todos los tiempos ".

"Ahora, ¿quién es el que tiene un sentido de sí mismo demasiado inflado", dijo Tsunade despectivamente. "Has pasado demasiado tiempo con tus malditas flores si crees que es verdad".

"¿Es cierto, cerda de grandes tetas?" Furofuki espetó. "Cómo honestamente puedes ser tan ciego está más allá de mí. Tú que pasaste las últimas dos décadas metiéndose en una botella y jugando su tiempo, honestamente crees que merecías ser Hokage. Tus mejores días fueron décadas en el pasado, pero aún así te convirtieron en el líder de esta aldea. ¿Puedes decir honestamente que si no fuera por tu nombre, te habrían rogado que te convirtieras en Hokage? Dígame, cuando hicieron el lanzamiento, ¿se burló y le hizo un gesto con la nariz?

Parte del fuego de Tsunade se atenuó, ya que no podía negar que Furofuki la había vinculado correctamente. Esto hizo que la mujer se burlara de ella cuando dijo: "La gran Tsunade, qué broma eres. Si no fuera por la persistencia de un genin que compartía el sueño de Dan, probablemente todavía estarías en la botella incluso ahora. Sin embargo, mientras te consumías, seguí perfeccionando mi investigación. Fui responsable de dos de los mayores avances en la historia médica después de todo ".

"El Zetsu", dijo Tsunade al ver la oportunidad de obtener información de la mujer.

"Sospeché que podrías haber comenzado a creer que tenía algo que ver con esas criaturas", respondió Furofuki con una sonrisa. "Me obligó a implementar mi plan un poco antes de lo que quería. Pero, lamentablemente, no puedo reclamar crédito por su creación. No, eso fue simplemente el subproducto de mi primer avance. La fusión perfecta del ADN de Uchiha y Senju ".

"Ahora estás reclamando crédito por los retorcidos experimentos de Orochimaru", respondió Tsunade, "Danzou usó su investigación para fusionar los poderes de mi abuelo y el Sharingan".

"Una pálida imitación", respondió Furofuki despectivamente, "Orochimaru carecía de la visión del hombre para el que realicé la tarea".

Al tener una buena idea de a quién se refería la mujer, Tsunade dijo: "Madara Uchiha".

"Habilidades de deducción bastante impresionantes", dijo Furofuki obviamente sorprendido. "¿Cómo exactamente pudiste llegar a esa conclusión?" El Hokage permaneció en silencio, por lo que su captura dijo: "No importa. Ves que mi pequeño esfuerzo por matarte no pasó desapercibido y un hombre que se hacía llamar Broker se me acercó. Había estado intentando durante años fusionar su ADN, con una muestra que había obtenido del Primer Hokage. No estoy seguro de cómo sobrevivió a la batalla final entre ellos, pero había pasado los años restantes desde que esperaba desbloquear algo de poder reuniendo las líneas de sangre como lo expresó ".

"¿Entonces te chantajeó para que ayudaras?"

"Apenas", respondió Furofuki divertido ante la idea, "Simplemente declaró que mi intento de usar Rain para matarte le mostró que podría estar dispuesto a participar en un acuerdo mutuamente beneficioso con él". Furofuki se encogió de hombros cuando ella dijo: "Tenía razón. Tenía curiosidad por ver cuáles serían los resultados de combinar el poder contenido en las celdas de tu abuelo con el Uchiha más grande que jamás haya salido al campo de batalla. Sin embargo, pasarían años antes de que ninguno de nosotros obtuviera lo que queríamos ".

Tsunade archivó la información y al ver que Furofuki se deleitaba en demostrar su superioridad la incitó con un tono que sonó escéptico, "En serio, ¿cuál fue este gran poder que demuestra su logro".

Furofuki frunció el ceño cuando admitió: "Madara estaba bastante callada sobre eso. Pero, la prueba de que había logrado algo magnífico estaba en la estatua que dijo que era la cáscara de la bestia legendaria de diez colas.

"Un simple cuento de hadas", respondió Tsunade, aunque sabía la verdad del asunto, pero su declaración hizo que aumentara la ira de Furofuki, "¿Cuál es el problema? Los nueve confirmados no son suficientes para ti. Tienes que hacer las paces ...

Tsunade se desvaneció cuando Furofuki la abofeteó diciendo: "Tu ignorancia solo prueba tu estupidez. Se decía que el Ten-colas era el creador de todas las bestias de la cola. Su chakra fue separado por el Sabio de los Seis Caminos, y su cuerpo encerrado dentro de la luna. De alguna manera, Madara pudo recuperarlo usando las habilidades que obtuvo de mis experimentos, que continuó en los años siguientes usando la cáscara para producir un árbol en flor que contenía un clon no sensible de su abuelo. Ese árbol es lo que creó el Zetsu, que es lo que llevó a mi segundo gran avance al fusionar con éxito el ADN humano con el vegetal ... "

Tsunade se burló diciendo:" Me acabas de decir que Madara te ganó con eso ".

"No", dijo Furofuki con el ceño fruncido, "Madara cree que lo hizo. Pero tengo otra teoría. Esos Zetsu ya eran parte de la cáscara. Verás, el ADN de la cáscara en realidad era más vegetal que animal. Los experimentos de Madara acababan de despertar algo que ya estaba allí. Quizás estos Zetsu no son más que víctimas retorcidas de los alborotos de Diez Colas, los cadáveres apartaron la vista dentro de él, dando una apariencia de vida e inteligencia a través de la liberación de Wood encerrada en las celdas de su abuelo.

Tsunade frunció el ceño cuando sus teorías sobre los orígenes del ejército clon que Tobi había estado creando se desvanecieron. "Entonces fusionaste ADN de plantas y humanos. Podría haber sido un poco más complicado que combinar a mi abuelo y el de Madara, pero son básicamente el mismo truco ".

"Quizás si no me hubieras interrumpido te darías cuenta de que ese era solo el primer paso. La verdad es que estamos a punto de ver la realización de mi mayor logro ".

"Realmente, estás afirmando que no eres tú".

"Todavía no", dijo Furofuki con una sonrisa. "Ves Tsunade, hay otra leyenda ligada a la historia de los Diez Colas. Una historia que me verá ascender a la divinidad.

"Oh, por favor", dijo Tsunade con una voz teñida de incredulidad, "honestamente esperas que crea eso".

Furofuki tal vez sintió que Tsunade estaba tratando de lograr que revelara su objetivo final, así que dijo crípticamente: "Sabes lo que dicen. Ver es creer."

Las miradas de ambas mujeres fueron atraídas hacia el sonido de combates que comenzaban a extenderse por todo el pueblo. Furofuki frunció el ceño cuando dijo: "Hmm, eso es antes de lo que sospechaba. Ya no podrían haber evacuado a todos los civiles. Quizás tengan alguna inclinación sobre lo que está por venir ". Dirigió su atención a los botones florales que habían estado creciendo desde el fondo de las ramas. Uno de los brotes comenzó a abrirse revelando un clon perfecto de su nueva forma. El clon abrió los ojos y gimió suavemente mientras salía del falo como un tallo que descansaba dentro de su coño y había nutrido al clon a través de su crecimiento como un cordón umbilical. Furofuki recordó su propio tiempo dentro de un brote similar, ya que la había transformado. Ella sonrió cuando el nuevo ser cayó a tierra antes de preguntar: "¿Cuál es su orden?"

Dirigiendo su mirada hacia el pueblo, Furofuki hizo un gesto hacia el pueblo simplemente instruyendo al clon: "Ve y diviértete".

El clon asintió cuando comenzaron a aparecer más, lo que causó que Furofuki sonriera mientras el árbol continuaba drenando la tierra circundante del chakra residual que Hashirama había dejado atrás cuando creó el bosque que rodeaba la aldea. La maduración de los brotes era una señal de que el árbol que había creado a partir del corte que había tomado de la cáscara de las diez colas estaba llegando a las etapas finales donde produciría una señal frutal. Una fruta que le permitiría convertirse en una diosa que gobernaría el mundo con el precioso jinchuriki de Tsunade a su lado, y sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerlo.

Tier estaba detrás de su hermana Kiyomi mientras miraban el árbol que había brotado de la Mansión Hokage. Tier se hizo eco de los pensamientos de Kiyomi después de enviar una mirada de reojo a Nel cuando dijo: "¿Sientes la misma sensación de miedo que parece haber agarrado a nuestro hermano?"

Kiyomi miró para ver a su diminuto hermano temblar mientras estaba agachada debajo de una mesa auxiliar. Estaba de espaldas a la ventana y sostenía el cráneo de yeso que Naruto le había dado en la cabeza como si fuera un talismán para protegerla. "Creo que su estado mental actual le permite sentir lo que todos somos más libremente. Describiría lo que siento como una sensación de familiaridad y una sensación de que es de nuestro interés asegurarnos de que el árbol sea destruido ".

Kukaku habló haciendo todo lo posible para cubrir sus preocupaciones al preguntar: "¿Entonces para qué estamos sentados aquí? ¿Estás esperando el permiso de tu precioso amo?

Kiyomi se apartó de la ventana para preguntar: "¿Es esa preocupación en tu voz Kukaku? Si es así, entonces salga por todos los medios. Estoy seguro de que Leaf apreciaría la ayuda.

"¿No respondiste mi pregunta?" Kukaku declaró.

"Quizás porque no me gustó la forma en que lo expresaste", dijo Kiyomi cansada de que sus hermanos se burlaran de su relación con Naruto para darle crédito a su sueño. "Tengo que permanecer aquí a pesar de querer intervenir para proteger mi identidad mientras Mito se ha retirado a la Guarida. No hay nada que te impida ofrecer tu ayuda. Lamentablemente, los miembros más agradables de nuestra familia están en misiones en este momento ".

Kukaku la fulminó con la mirada y dijo: "Me estás llamando desagradable solo porque no me he entregado al mismo cachorro que tú".

"No, te estoy llamando perra porque continúas intentando usarlo como una especie de justificación para tus propias acciones. Si quieres ser una puta y abrir las piernas para quien te haga un cumplido, entonces sé mi invitado. Aunque por lo que escuché, has estado favoreciendo a una en particular.

"¿Qué pasa?", Respondió Kukaku, "¿La idea de que podría haber alguien mejor que ese mocoso realmente comiendo contigo? Tal vez si no te conformaras con el primer hombre que te hiciera un cumplido, querida hermana, sabrías de qué se trata la verdadera mierda ".

Kiyomi sintió que Tier se movía para intervenir entre los dos, pero escuchar cómo Kukaku describía su relación sirvió para calmar la ira del pelirrojo Bijuu. Ella le sonrió a su hermana y le dijo: "Oh, créeme que lo hago. Sin embargo, lo que tengo con Naruto va mucho más allá de eso. Es una pena que su orgullo solo le haya permitido vislumbrar los sentimientos más primitivos contenidos en los recuerdos que compartí con usted ".

Kiyomi sintió que su amante se acercaba, pero mientras lo hacía por medios convencionales, dijo: "Pero parece que ahora no es el momento de discutirlo más a fondo. Parece que mi amante tiene una petición que hacer después de todo.

Se apartó de la ventana y se dirigió a la entrada principal de la mansión. Cuando se acercó a las escaleras, vio que su amante no estaba solo, ya que él formaba parte de un equipo compuesto por él mismo, así como por varios Jounin y Chunin. Algo sorprendida preguntó: "¿A qué le debo a los visitantes inesperados? Sé que rechacé la solicitud de evacuación, pero seguramente tienes asuntos más apremiantes que obligarme a ir a los refugios civiles.

Se dio cuenta de que algunos de los presentes compartían miradas confusas, como si estuvieran sorprendidos de lo tranquila que estaba frente a la crisis actual. Supuso que debería haber puesto algunos indicios de preocupación en su voz, pero Toka dio un paso adelante diciendo: "Lady Kiyomi. Le solicitamos que se dirija a los refugios civiles. Un equipo de genin está con nosotros para garantizar su seguridad durante el viaje, ya que deseamos tomar prestados sus guardaespaldas ".

"¿Puedo preguntar por qué?"

"Lo siento, no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo para explicarlo ya que Naruto actualmente está sirviendo como faro para el Aburame. Pero una explicación rápida es que vamos a tratar de alejarlos lo suficiente como para atacar ese árbol y liberar al Hokage. Vamos a empujar al distrito de Aburame para atacar el Hive Ground para encontrar una manera de liberarlos de la mujer detrás de esta crisis. Para hacer eso, mi plan requiere que explotemos un deseo natural en los insectos del Aburame que los hace atacar primero a aquellos con reservas masivas de chakra. Un equipo de tus guardaespaldas, Fu y Naruto deberían servir muy bien para atraer su atención para que otras unidades puedan atacar desde los flancos ".

"Quieres usarnos como cebo," dijo Kukaku despectivamente, "Cuenta conmigo. Este es el problema de Leaf, no me pagan para ayudarlo a solucionarlo.

"Nel está ayudando", dijo la infantil Bijuu, empujando rápidamente a su obstinada hermana. Rápidamente corrió hacia Naruto antes de subir su capa roja para colocarse sobre su espalda para aferrarse a su hombro derecho.

Naruto sonrió agradecido, pero preocupado por la seguridad de los Bijuu, dijo: "En realidad, Nel ..."

"Nel está ayudando", respondió desafiante, "Nel es súper tonta fuerte solo mira".

Tier comenzó a bajar los escalones mientras se colocaba el mempo en la cara inferior. Había sido un regalo de Nel, aunque se enteró de que Naruto había sido quien realmente lo pagó. No es que él haya admitido como tal. Al acercarse al grupo, ella dijo: "Puede contar con mi ayuda también. Parece que a pesar de la acentuación anterior de Kukaku de que no deberíamos estar sentados en nuestras manos, ella simplemente estaba siendo jactanciosa. También puede ser bastante terca, así que no deberíamos perder más tiempo tratando de convencerla ".

"Oh, vete al infierno Tier", dijo Kukaku, "¿De verdad crees que voy a caer en una psicología inversa tan descarada".

"Por supuesto que no", respondió Tier en su tono estoico calmado habitual mientras se acercaba a la puerta. "A menos que mi plan sea evitar que se una a nosotros y comparta el crédito que se necesita para ayudar".

"Perra", dijeron las cuatro colas en voz baja mientras saltaba a la planta baja declarando más fuerte, "Joder, yo fui la que dijo que deberíamos hacer algo. Solo creo que deberíamos recibir el pago, eso es todo ".

Tier dejó que una pequeña sonrisa adornara sus labios, aunque invisible debido a su cuello alto y tiburón como mempo. "Demasiado fácil", pensó divertida. Dejó que la sensación se desvaneciera para ser reemplazada por una sensación de emoción por la próxima batalla, que nació en parte debido a que realmente deseaba ayudar a la aldea. Pero admitió que la mayoría de eso también se debía a por qué lado ella también entraría a continuación. Favoreciendo a Naruto con una mirada de evaluación, no pudo evitar notar que la presencia del hombre rubio había calmado los nervios de Nel. Se preguntó por qué, pero pensó que podría estar relacionado con la forma en que había crecido para anticipar pasar tiempo con el hombre que compartían varios de su hermana. Se preguntó si Kukaku sospechaba que una parte de la razón por la que Kiyomi mantenía a aquellos que no estaban vinculados con Naruto era por la confianza que tenía de que, dado el tiempo, la naturaleza ferviente del joven los haría rendirse al deseo de estar con él. Si es así, supuso que era un poco diferente al truco que acababa de usar con su terca hermana. Particularmente como sabiendo que ese podría ser el caso, no hizo nada al creciente deseo de Tier de ser el próximo Bijuu en convertirse en uno con él como solo un hombre y una mujer podrían hacerlo.

Shizune lideraba un escuadrón de médicos compuesto por aquellos a quienes se podía evitar asistir al centro de triaje que ella y Sakura habían establecido al comienzo de la crisis. Ella había insistido en su misión actual después de la noticia de lo que llamaron Duplicados, ya que se hicieron en la imagen de la mujer que actualmente tiene como rehén a Tsunade se había unido a la batalla contra los Shinobi que intentaban rescatarla. En lugar de sentirse consternada por la llegada de las copias múltiples, Shizune se sintió sorprendida por una sensación de inspiración provocada por su nuevo aprecio por sus talentos particulares. Kakashi no estaba particularmente entusiasmada con la idea de enviarla a su equipo a la zona de combate activa, pero lo había convencido de que si tenía éxito, podría reducir drásticamente los números de enemigos.

Se concentró en el presente cuando Neji, el shinobi solitario que no era médico y que estaba corriendo en su formación, levantó la mano. Casi al instante, la mayoría del escuadrón se detuvo detrás de ella y se agachó en las sombras. Un momento después, varios Aburame llegaron corriendo calle abajo hacia donde las fuerzas de Konoha estaban montando su asalto para retomar el distrito. Ella escuchó a uno de los médicos detrás de su jadeo debido a que él no estaba acostumbrado a estar tan cerca de las líneas del frente como resultado de las reglas de Tsunade con respecto a los médicos, pero afortunadamente el pequeño sonido fue cubierto por el sonido de varias etiquetas que explotaron cerca . Sabía que la mayoría de su escuadrón pensaba que estaba siendo demasiado imprudente, pero Shizune había silenciado las quejas al señalar que los problemas que enfrentaban no se resolverían con la fuerza. Era médico y, como tal, los médicos de Konoha necesitaban intervenir y resolverlo. Aún así, su plan era arriesgado, ya que se basaba en la creencia de que un pequeño escuadrón de médicos podría pasar desapercibido en el hospital, ya que probablemente fue abandonado debido a que tenía poco valor estratégico en la lucha actual.

Neji les indicó que comenzaran a moverse nuevamente, guiando al escuadrón por un callejón que los llevaría a la entrada trasera del hospital donde estaba la entrada de la morgue y donde los enterradores recogerían a los muertos. Neji llegó al final del callejón, y con su Byakugan activo comenzó a escanear el edificio. Sin mirar atrás a Shizune, dijo: "Tu presentimiento parece ser correcto. El edificio está abandonado.

"Bien", respondió Shizune sintiendo que la tensión comenzaba a acumularse dentro de ella cuando sabía que la parte fácil para ella había terminado. "Neji, guíalos a los laboratorios".

"¿A dónde vas?" el Sukui con gafas preguntó en un susurro áspero. "Nos arrastraste hasta la primera línea y luego nos abandonaste".

Shizune frunció el ceño ante las palabras de la mujer, ya que aunque era una médica competente, su actitud sobre los riesgos estaba haciendo que la mujer de cabello oscuro creyera que la creencia de Tsunade en la necesidad de proteger a los médicos a toda costa estaba empezando a hacer que el personal médico pensara que eran demasiado valiosos para ser colocado en situaciones peligrosas. Planeaba hablar con su maestro sobre quizás desarrollar un régimen para crear una nueva clase de médicos de combate. Médicos más en línea con Rin, Sakura, y ella esperaba contar entre ellos. Aquellos que podrían ayudar a salvar más vidas estabilizando a los pacientes antes de que fueran enviados detrás de las líneas a las unidades médicas que siguieron en la parte trasera. Le dirigió a la mujer una mirada puntiaguda que decía: "Si vamos a ayudar al Aburame, entonces tendremos que tener en nuestras manos algunas muestras. Yo me encargaré de eso.

"Solo", dijo el médico que había jadeado, "¿Estás loco?"

"Estaré bien", dijo Shizune con confianza, "Neji se asegurará de que no te molesten. Solo prepárate para comenzar cuando regrese.

Shizune asintió con la cabeza a Neji, quien se separó para llevar al resto del escuadrón al hospital. Dejada sola, dijo: "Muy bien Shizune, hablaste de un gran juego, es hora de ver si puedes cumplir".

Se movió con cautela por el área con la esperanza de recoger un objetivo solitario. Se acercó a la intersección donde el Aburame había aparecido antes. Los sonidos de la batalla no eran tan fuertes como antes de sonar más lejos. Le preocupaba que la necesidad de Konoha de contenerse les estaba haciendo perder terreno, pero se concentró en la tarea en cuestión mientras se volvía hacia el lugar de donde provenía el escuadrón Aburame. Shizune se movió varias cuadras sin encontrarse con nadie, lo que la puso nerviosa cuando se estaba acercando a la mansión Hokage. Sabía que había bastantes Aburame allí, ya que podía verlos parados a lo largo de la azotea alrededor de la base del árbol. Shizune sospechaba que estaban actuando no solo como guardias, sino también como escudos humanos, evitando que Konoha apunte al árbol con jutsu de larga distancia. Había esperado encontrarse con algunos rezagados o grupos en busca de exploradores. Pero el área que estaba buscando estaba inquietantemente tranquila.

Esa quietud se rompió de repente cuando escuchó el sonido de cientos, si no miles de pequeñas alas comenzando a batir. Miró a su alrededor y maldijo cuando vio los escarabajos de Aburame saliendo de los edificios sobre ella. Se volvió para retirarse por donde había venido, pero un par de Aburame se dejó caer de los edificios detrás de ella para interrumpir su retirada. Ella esperaba que fuera la misma historia en el extremo opuesto de la calle. En esencia, se sentía como un animal que estaba a punto de quedar atrapado en una red. Los Aburame estaban sirviendo como cazadores, mientras que los insectos a punto de invadirla eran la red.

Sin embargo, Shizune no entró en pánico, ya que en un movimiento suave levantó la manga de su uniforme para exponer el lanzador de agujas con resorte que llevaba en la muñeca. Tirando de las cuerdas unidas al extremo de los botes, disparó las agujas a uno de los Aburame que le impedían el paso. El Aburame fue sorprendido y, aunque logró bloquear dos de las agujas, los otros dos se enterraron en su pecho. No sabía si golpearon con otra fuerza para atravesar el pesado abrigo del hombre, pero de todos modos continuó su carga. La droga paralítica con la que había cubierto las agujas parecía haber llegado a su torrente sanguíneo cuando la golpeó lentamente con un kunai. Shizune bloqueó fácilmente el golpe con una mano, mientras sacaba una de sus agujas de la chaqueta del Aburame con la otra.

Ella lo empujó mientras su compañero la cargaba, apuntándole con las manos. De sus mangas comenzaron a aparecer más insectos parásitos, pero perdieron su enfoque cuando Shizune escupió un par de agujas en miniatura en el Aburame. Las agujas golpearon al hombre en la garganta, enviando el mismo veneno con el que ella acababa de bombear a su compañero en su sistema.

Sin embargo, aunque los insectos que él había estado a punto de enviarle podrían no estar apuntando a ella debido a que su anfitrión ya no podía dirigirlos. Eso no detuvo a los que la habían estado rastreando desde el principio. Se apoderaron de ella al usar el tiempo que sus dos oponentes les habían dado para ponerse al día. Shizune sintió una oleada de repulsión cuando los insectos aterrizaron sobre ella para comenzar a drenar su chakra, pero permaneciendo tranquila, respiró hondo y exhaló una pequeña nube de veneno. Surgió como un gas verde nocivo que era un poderoso insecticida.

Los insectos comenzaron a caerse, lo que ella podía decir sorprendió a los dos Aburame restantes debido a que sus bocas se abrieron. Aprovechó el momento para lanzarles un par de senbon, que golpearon a cada hombre en el hombro. Cayeron al suelo haciendo que los insectos restantes no atrapados por su veneno regresen a sus anfitriones en un esfuerzo por anular los efectos que los paralizan.

Rápidamente se movió hacia los hombres que acababa de manejar, ya que los dos más cercanos a ella podrían haber quedado atrapados en su insecticida y dañar las colmenas dentro de ellos. Sabía que si no se trataban, podrían morir, pero al darse cuenta de que algunos de los insectos habían regresado a ellos estaba segura de que se recuperarían. Pero, para comprender lo que estaba afectando al Aburame, ella necesitaría estudiar cómo se comportaba la colmena dentro de sus anfitriones, por lo que no quería perder el tiempo escaneando insectos que morían de veneno. Extendiendo sus manos sobre uno de los Aburame, frunció el ceño ya que por dentro no detectó ninguna anomalía en el comportamiento normal de las colmenas. Temía que tal resultado significara que las colmenas ya habían sido completamente corrompidas. Cambió su exploración para buscar otras posibilidades y rápidamente la encontró mientras escaneaba el cerebro del Aburame. Allí encontró para su sorpresa una colmena secundaria. Sin embargo, los insectos que formaron esta colmena no eran como los otros que los Aburame criaron. Su escaneo los reveló arrastrándose sobre la materia cerebral del Aburame y los detectó liberando productos químicos que supuso que tenían el doble propósito de controlar al Anfitrión e instruir a la Colmena.

Shizune sabía que necesitaba una muestra, por lo que crear un pequeño zarcillo de chakra lo envió por la nariz del hombre. Cuando lo extrajo, había sacado decenas de nuevos insectos parásitos que rápidamente atrapó dentro de un frasco de muestras. Estaba a punto de guardarlo cuando una voz dijo: "Dios mío, ¿qué tenemos aquí?"

Shizune se giró para ver a Furofuki estudiándola con una sonrisa de satisfacción. "Bravo, Shizune".

"Furofuki", respondió Shizune con cautela enviando una mirada confusa al árbol.

La mujer sonrió cuando al darse cuenta de dónde miraba la mujer, explicó: "Oh, todavía estoy allí con tu maestro. Pero una habilidad interesante de mis duplicados es que aparentemente puedo hablar y mirar a través de cada uno de ellos. Debo decir que estoy impresionado de que te haya ido tan bien por tu cuenta. Siempre pensé que eras el menor de los aprendices de Tsunade. Una pena, ya que tu tío era un shinobi tan impresionante ".

Shizune entrecerró los ojos ante el insulto que probablemente la habría molestado incluso unos días antes del encuentro. Pero llena de la confianza que su amante le había dado, ella respondió: "Bueno, entre tú y Tsunade siempre estuvo claro cuál de ustedes era el menor. Tanto en tus profesiones elegidas como en los ojos de mi tío.

Su insulto dio en el blanco cuando varios tentáculos aparecieron entre las piernas duplicadas desnudas mientras escupía: "Pequeña perra desagradecida. Iba a ahorrarte la indignidad de tomarte y convertirte en una marioneta. Pero ahora has sellado tu destino.

Shizune puso su frasco de muestra en su bolsa y levantó las manos para defenderse contrarrestando: "Siempre y cuando amenaces a los que amo, nunca hubo un momento en que no fuéramos enemigos". Sin embargo, debo agradecerte.

"¿Porqué es eso?"

"Me ahorraste la molestia de tener que cazar a uno de tus clones", dijo Shizune cargando hacia adelante.

El Duplicado controlado por Furofuki envió uno de sus tentáculos al médico que cargaba. Rápidamente se arrepintió cuando Shizune canalizando su chakra hacia sus manos creó cuchillas de chakra visibles. Cortó sin esfuerzo a través de la planta como un zarcillo, pero incluso cuando el duplicado gritó de dolor, levantó el brazo causando que varias enredaderas crecieran del suelo. Comenzaron a rodear la pierna de Shizune, pero ella las atravesó fácilmente. Sin embargo, la distracción le permitió al Duplicado el tiempo para cerrar rápidamente con ella. Agarró a Shizune por el cuello, incluso cuando sus tentáculos restantes se envolvieron alrededor de las muñecas de la mujer de cabello oscuro.

Furofuki se burló de la mujer como la que Shizune había cortado por primera vez se curó. Ella trajo el tentáculo ante la cara de Shizune diciendo: "Ábrete y di Ahhh. Confía en mí cuando digo que probablemente incluso disfrutarás de lo que vendrá si lo haces ".

Para sorpresa dolorosa de Furofuki, Shizune hizo más que eso mientras mordía el apéndice similar a una planta. El Duplicado gritó cuando los dientes del médico cortaron el extremo que ella escupió con una sonrisa triunfante. Furofuki estaba a punto de matar a Shizune y acabar de una vez, pero luego sintió un horrible dolor que se extendía desde donde Shizune la había mordido. Mirando a la mujer con preocupación cuando notó que el tentáculo se marchitaba, preguntó: "¿Qué has hecho?"

"Lo descubrirás pronto", dijo Shizune cuando los tentáculos que la sostenían comenzaron a blanquearse, permitiéndole liberarse cuando el duplicado colapsó y comenzó a secarse. Se retorció ligeramente cuando su coño comenzó a humedecerse por el afrodisíaco que había tragado. Aunque, sentía que era manejable aunque solo fuera por el suero que había derivado de la sustancia que había recolectado a raíz del ataque de Kurenai. Pero, ella sabía que probablemente serviría como una distracción hasta que hubiera seguido su curso o pudiera encontrar a Naruto para satisfacer sus necesidades. Esperando la segunda solución que significaba que la situación actual necesitaba ser tratada, recolectó sus muestras del duplicado que había matado. Mientras lo hacía, comenzó a formar una teoría de que, como Furofuki probablemente se veía a sí misma como una especie de ser perfecto, significaba que había incorporado sus células tanto en las esporas como en los insectos que actualmente controlan a los miembros de Konoha. Si es así, sonrió ya que en su arrogancia les había dado las llaves de su derrota, así que guardando sus muestras, Shizune se fue para comenzar a forjarlas.

Furofuki se incorporó de su trono cuando el Duplicado que había estado controlando murió. Sintió cierta preocupación porque Shizune ya había preparado un veneno que parecía hecho a medida para ella. Maldiciendo mentalmente, dirigió a varios Aburame y mujeres que custodiaban la base del árbol para encontrar al médico y matarla.

Ella frunció el ceño cuando Tsunade se dio cuenta de su angustia y preguntó: "¿Las cosas no van exactamente a planificar?"

Furofuki se volvió y fulminó con la mirada al Hokage atrapado diciendo: "Ha habido un revés o dos. Pero, nada que no pueda manejar. Acabo de encontrarme con la querida Shizune. Lamentablemente, ya no está entre los vivos. Tenía la esperanza de agregarla a mi colección aunque solo fuera por el bien de Dan.

Para su sorpresa, Tsunade sonrió mientras decía con confianza: "Mentir está por debajo de ti si las cosas están tan bajo control como tú dices". Pero estoy dispuesto a apostar que Shizune es la razón por la que estás tan preocupado que las cosas están a punto de desmoronarse "

"Piensa lo que quieras", dijo Furofuki volviéndose y preguntándose por qué Tsunade tenía tanta confianza en la supervivencia de Shizune. "Pero, una cosa que está yendo bien es que tu precioso Naruto está jugando directamente en mis manos".

La sonrisa de Tsunade se hizo más grande cuando volvió a mostrar su confianza, "Bueno, entonces espero con ansias cuando se les escape".

Toka observó a Naruto saltar hacia atrás mientras un enjambre de insectos lanzados desde varios Aburame se dirigían hacia él. Los bichos bloquearon su visión de él cuando ella y un equipo habían dado vueltas alrededor de la línea de Aburame para atacarla mientras su foco estaba en el jinchuriki y Bijuu atacando su posición. Un momento después, aunque volvió a aparecer como una corriente de agua que fue disparada por la boca abierta de Nel, que se aferraba a su hombro, golpeó a los insectos en el aire. Luego dirigió su atención hacia el Aburame que había enviado a los insectos hacia Naruto, haciendo que fueran lanzados hacia atrás como golpeados por una manguera de bomberos.

Fu voló hacia la brecha creada por el ataque de Nel y dejó caer varias esferas cuando ella se detuvo cuando una lluvia de insectos comenzó a seguirla. La esfera explotó en luz cegadora y humo que, a pesar de las sombras que usaba el Aburame, hizo que varios se protegieran los ojos. Además, el humo hizo que los insectos que controlaban se desorientaran. Como resultado, los Aburame se vieron obligados a retirarse y volver a desplegar una línea defensiva.

Toka los vio hacerlo y notó que varios miembros se movían con más cautela hacia la parte trasera. Marcándolos como la retaguardia, notó que había varios más de lo que hubiera esperado. Sin embargo, pensó que con oponentes tan poderosos antes que ellos, los Aburame sabían que sus habilidades para controlar a sus insectos se verían obstaculizadas, ya que mientras los insectos que controlaban obedecerían sus órdenes. Lo hicieron mientras estaban dentro de los límites de seguir sus instintos. Un Aburame, por ejemplo, no podía obligar a sus insectos a una situación en la que los mismos insectos sabían que la muerte era segura, como una nube de insecticida. Además, siguieron esos instintos al seleccionar sus objetivos. En una batalla uno a uno, los insectos dentro de ellos podrían centrarse cien por ciento en un objetivo porque tanto el huésped estaba en peligro como había una sola fuente de alimento para ellos. Pero, en las batallas grupales, los Aburame se volvieron más difíciles, por lo que la mayoría de sus estratificaciones les pedían que centraran su atención en los oponentes más fuertes primero para eliminarlos. Esto los dejó abiertos a los ataques que los insectos consideraron más débiles, al menos hasta que el Aburame que los albergaba estaba en peligro. Luego se enfocarían en la amenaza más inmediata.

El plan de Toka jugó en contra de esos instintos, ya que se imaginó con varios Bijuu y dos jinchuriki, actualmente los insectos del Aburame vieron un buffet que nunca habían visto antes. Estaban conscientes de esas debilidades, aunque habían ideado contramedidas como abandonar la retaguardia. El grupo que protegía a la fuerza principal era más grande de lo que la mayoría de los Toka habían encontrado usando tales estrategias durante el período de los Clanes Combatientes, pero pensó que se debía al hecho de que el cebo que estaba poniendo ante ellos estaba haciendo su trabajo.

Gai se acercó a ella diciendo: "El escuadrón de Lee está en posición. ¿Estás seguro de que no podemos acercarnos antes de hacer nuestro movimiento?

Toka asintió, antes de explicar: "La retaguardia probablemente ha dejado una línea de escarabajos hembras más atrás de ellos. Esos escarabajos se aferrarán a cualquiera que cruce el perímetro para que los guardias que apoyan a la fuerza principal sepan que estamos llegando. Espero que con usted y la velocidad de su estudiante, incluso si lo marcan, usted estará en ellos antes de que se den cuenta. Estaremos justo detrás de ti para apoyarte.

Gai le levantó el pulgar y dijo: "Roger. Lo haremos tan rápido que esos escarabajos no tendrán oportunidad o de lo contrario haré tres mil sentadillas ".

Toka sintió que una pequeña gota de sudor aparecía en su cuello mientras se preguntaba qué solía hacer el hombre para hacer brillar sus dientes. Ella apartó la mirada y dijo: "Bien, solo hazlo. Si esos escarabajos te marcan, entonces los Aburame podrán maniobrar para atraparte sin importar qué tan rápido te muevas.

"¡Roger!" Gai dijo antes de hablar por su micrófono sin manos para decirle a su alumno que se preparara para moverse.

Se concentró en dónde apareció Lee al otro lado de la calle y levantó la mano para que el resto de su escuadrón se preparara para moverse. Un momento después, Lee pareció desaparecer y escuchó una explosión en la calle. Sintió que se le caía la boca al ver a Lee con el puño en el estómago de uno de los Aburame, a quien había estrellado contra un edificio. Se giró tirando su puño, dejando que el Aburame cayera al suelo mientras lo acercaba y cruzaba la cara de otro. Las sombras del hombre fueron enviadas volando mientras giraba en círculo antes de ser enviado volando cuando Lee lo pateó en la parte baja de la espalda.

Toka se recuperó de su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que todos los demás estaban esperando su señal, así que dejó caer su mano. Ella se fue calle abajo después de caer de su percha seguida por el resto de su escuadrón. Se preguntó dónde había encontrado exactamente la Hoja guerreros tan talentosos mientras observaba al maestro y al estudiante irrumpir en el Aburame. No podía ubicar a ninguno de los hombres en un clan en particular y suponía que esa era una de las fortalezas del sistema que su primo había desarrollado. Sin embargo, habiendo escuchado lo rápido que algunos creían que el Aburame había traicionado a la aldea, sintió que era un sistema que, incluso si ganaban el día, tendría uno de sus defectos expuestos. Pero, dejó esos pensamientos a un lado cuando llegó a la batalla que estaba teniendo lugar y puso su confianza en Naruto y el futuro que querían construir.

Naruto podía decir que los Aburame estaban confundidos cuando se abrió un nuevo frente de batalla detrás de ellos. La confusión apareció en cómo los insectos fueron divididos entre atacar al grupo de Naruto o moverse para defender a sus anfitriones. Un hecho que Kukaku aprovechó mientras disparaba una corriente de lava que incineraba la nube más grande de los insectos confundidos. Luego escupió dos bolas de lava en sus manos que se enfriaron instantáneamente y luego las arrojó a un par de Aburame. Los proyectiles de roca conectados con sus objetivos los levantaron de sus pies. Cuando los hombres tocaron el suelo, no se movieron, lo que hizo que las Cuatro Colas dijeran: "Esto es aburrido. Lo único difícil es no matar a estos débiles. Deberíamos acercarnos a ese árbol y desarraigarlo ".

"Primero, tenemos que cuidar al Aburame", dijo Naruto teletransportándose junto a Kukaku usando un kunai. "Si la teoría que se le ocurrió a Shizune es correcta, entonces tenemos que esperar que algunas de las colmenas no se hayan visto comprometidas".

"Esa es tu preocupación", dijo Kukaku molesto con Naruto por hablar con ella como un igual. "No me importa lo que les pase a estos usuarios de insectos. Pero deberías confiar en mí cuando digo que ese árbol es la verdadera amenaza. La Bijuu se preguntó por qué sintió una pequeña punzada de culpa cuando Naruto frunció el ceño ante sus palabras. Se dio cuenta de que su respuesta lo decepcionó en cierto sentido y se preguntó por qué le molestaba. Rápidamente sospechó que, si bien muchos de sus hermanos, especialmente aquellos alineados con Naruto, parecían menospreciar su disfrute bastante liberal del sexo con diferentes parejas. Esa misma actitud crítica nunca parecía estar presente cuando ella había interactuado con el shinobi rubio.

Sin embargo, ella lo sintió ahora y escuchó una frialdad en su voz cuando respondió: "No importa si salvamos el pueblo si sacrificamos lo que representa".

Ella se dobló al rechazar sus preocupaciones y respondió: "¿Qué pasa con el mundo entonces? Te digo que el árbol está revolviendo algo en mí y en mis hermanos. No queremos que florezca más ".

Sus palabras parecían registrar algo con Naruto cuando vio que su mirada se dirigía hacia el árbol después de evitar un pequeño enjambre de escarabajos que intentaba atraparlo. Kukaku se giró hacia la nube de insectos y levantó la mano hacia ellos mientras dejaba disparar una corriente de energía. La explosión de chakra atravesó los insectos que los hicieron estallar, ya que luego se conectó con el Aburame que llamaron hogar. Ella lo rechazó para que la explosión de energía simplemente lo cubriera. Aun así, no había considerado que su ataque sería tan devastador para los insectos dentro de él. Después de que la explosión de energía pasó sobre él, el Aburame se paró por un momento, antes de tambalearse.

Para su sorpresa, Naruto rompió la formación cuando dijo: "Mierda. No." Evitó varios enjambres que intentaron atacarlo, pero luego, al llegar al Aburame, lo agarró y se teletransportó. Apareció unos momentos más tarde cerca de un kunai previamente arrojado y golpeó a un Aburame cercano con una bala de aire. El ataque estrelló al hombre a través de una ventana de vidrio que fue arrojado nuevamente unos momentos más tarde cuando Toka apareció. Ella corrió hacia él diciendo: "Hemos asegurado este grupo. Sin embargo, Shizune informa que las colmenas pueden no verse comprometidas como temíamos. Según ella, Furofuki probablemente introdujo una nueva raza de insectos en Shino. Esta raza se extendió a los demás y dirige tanto sus acciones como las de los escarabajos. Estos parásitos funcionan de manera similar a las esporas que inyectó a las mujeres con las que atacó. Ella también cree que todos están conectados con Furofuki en algún tipo de mentalidad de colmena que le permite dirigirlos. Es posible que si la matamos, los escarabajos y las esporas mueran ".

"Mira", dijo Kukaku acercándose a ellos, "Deberíamos concentrarnos en ..."

Ella se detuvo cuando Naruto la miró severamente . Ella vio que era uno que coincidía con Nel, que permanecía encaramado detrás de su hombro. Naruto se volvió hacia Toka y dijo: "Seguimos avanzando hacia la Colmena. Es más imperativo ahora que nunca. Varios Aburame han devastado sus colmenas a través de etiquetas venenosas y otros medios. Sakura me acaba de decir que sin una nueva infusión de insectos, entonces van a morir ".

"Entonces déjalos morir", dijo Kukaku rápidamente, "Lo importante es ..."

"Entonces ve", espetó Naruto enojado, "Uno de mis camaradas está allí muriendo porque nos ves un poco diferente a los insectos del Aburame. Tengo fe en que los encargados de derribar el árbol tendrán éxito. Mientras tanto, haré todo lo que pueda para evitar que manchemos nuestras manos con la sangre de los compañeros Leaf-nin. Una tarea para la que no necesito tu ayuda si vas a dejar un rastro de cuerpos a nuestro paso.

"Este es el agradecimiento que recibo por ayudar", dijeron las cuatro colas con enojo.

Naruto la miró y Kukaku se sorprendió de lo fríos que parecían los ojos azules normalmente brillantes. El rubio se dio la vuelta cuando dijo: "No, obtendrá su compensación por su ayuda hasta este punto. Pero no clasificaría lo que has hecho como ayuda ". Dirigiendo su mirada a Toka, dijo: "Vamos".

Toka sonrió y dijo: "¡Sí señor! Aunque técnicamente soy yo quien lidera esta misión ".

"Lo siento", dijo Naruto rápidamente, volviendo algo de su alegría natural cuando respondió a las burlas de su amante. "¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer?"

"Afortunadamente, Kakashi parece estar de acuerdo con usted", respondió Toka mientras escuchaba en su auricular, "Vamos a empujar a los campos de cría de colmena. Como dijiste, no nos sirve de nada salvar la aldea a costa de sacrificar miembros de ella. Lo que sucedió con el Uchiha es prueba suficiente de eso. Sin embargo, Kakashi nos ha advertido que es probable que sea una trampa. Si los insectos no están siendo reprogramados, es probable que Furofuki esté utilizando nuestro deseo de salvar al Aburame contra nosotros. Además, no hemos encontrado ninguno de esos duplicados que están cayendo del Árbol ".

Naruto asintió y sin mirar atrás comenzó a correr calle abajo con Fu y Nel para servir de cebo a cualquier grupo de Aburame entre ellos y su objetivo. Toka dividió a sus escuadrones para que pudieran rodear a cualquier grupo de emboscada que apareciera. Kukaku los vio irse notando que Tier todavía estaba de pie detrás de ella, así que preguntó: "Estás de acuerdo conmigo, ¿no?"

Tier se sorprendió al ver a su hermana reaccionar de una manera tan conflictiva por un simple despido. Como de costumbre, su orgullo la haría maldecir a la persona que le habló de esa manera. Habiendo presenciado el intercambio, ambos comenzaron a comprender por qué algunos de sus hermanos no habían atraído el deseo del shinobi de incorporarlos a su familia y por qué la exclusión parecía molestarlos. Sospechaba que una parte de la actuación de Kukaku al tomar múltiples parejas sexuales era un esfuerzo para negar que quería algo similar a lo que Kiyomi y los demás habían ganado con su amante. Un hecho que parecía destacarse ya que algunos de los socios estándar de Kukaku habían quedado en el camino de uno en particular. Tier no podía ver exactamente lo que su hermana vio en él,

Tier podía ver que su hermana la estaba buscando para respaldarla, pero descubrió que prefería el camino de Naruto, ya que eran puntos de vista similares a los de Kukaku que habían permitido a las personas verlos como poco más que fuentes de poder para sus armas humanas. "Estoy de acuerdo con la idea de que la mayor amenaza es el árbol", dijo Tier al notar que su hermana recuperaba algo de su confianza. Pero se marchitó cuando Tier la pasó y agregó: "Sin embargo, no puedo evitar sentir que una persona dispuesta a confiar en los demás para manejar la mayor amenaza y dejar a un lado su orgullo para completar una misión para sus camaradas es alguien que vale la pena seguir".

Kukaku escuchó la admiración en la voz de Tier y escuchó que combinaba con los tonos similares que sostenían sus hermanos atados a él, sorprendido, "¿No me digas que estás pensando en entregarte a él?"

Tier volvió a mirar a sus hermanos preguntándose por qué había llegado a tal conclusión, pero descubrió que la idea realmente le atraía. Volviéndose para seguir después de Naruto, ella respondió: "¿Sabes por qué cuando nuestros otros hermanos te miran con tanta decepción por tus elecciones, sus ojos nunca lo reflejaron hasta ahora?"

"¿A quien le importa?" Kukaku respondió groseramente.

Tier sonrió debajo de su mempo como sabía que su hermana lo hizo a pesar de sus palabras. "Es porque Kiyomi y los demás vinculados a él obviamente sintieron a tiempo que su encanto nos conquistaría. Ese encanto es que Naruto realmente no nos ve como piezas en un tablero para recoger. No te juzga porque puede empatizar con tu decisión. Durante la mayor parte de nuestra existencia fuimos cazados para ser utilizados como peones por los diversos poderes que surgieron ".

"Entonces, ¿ahora quieres ser utilizado como peón?" Kukaku respondió enojado.

Tier se encogió de hombros y respondió: "Encuentro atractiva la idea de ser útil para sus objetivos. Con toda honestidad, sería la primera vez que una persona me permite tomar una decisión por mí mismo ".

"Probablemente cree en esa estúpida profecía que nos dio el padre", respondió Kukaku con amargura. "Él cree que solo tiene que sentarse y nos entregaremos a él para hacer realidad las palabras de su padre". Para sorpresa de Kukaku, Tier en realidad comenzó a reírse entre dientes y le hizo preguntar: "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

Tier miró hacia atrás y respondió: "Una vez escuché a Yoruichi y a él hablar. De hecho, defendió tu derecho a vivir tu vida como quieras. Ella se apresuró a señalar la predicción del padre, pero resulta que él no cree en el destino. Afirma que si las palabras del padre se hacen realidad, solo será por aquellos que trabajan para hacerlas realidad. No exactamente las palabras de alguien que espera que nos enamoremos de nosotros mismos para estar con él ".

"Sin embargo, no obstante, aquí estás considerando hacer exactamente eso".

Tier cruzó los brazos debajo de sus senos y se encogió de hombros cuando dijo: "Como sabes, he peleado con él muchas veces desde nuestro combate durante el concurso de Kiyomi para mostrar nuestras habilidades. He llegado a apreciar el tiempo que paso en su presencia y descubro que quiero más. Pero, es una elección a la que llegué. Si algún día haces lo mismo no tiene ninguna consecuencia para mí. La mirada de Tier se centró en los sonidos del combate en erupción desde donde Naruto se había dirigido. Luego se apartó de él cuando sintió la aproximación de varios chakras poderosos. Debido a la naturaleza idéntica de ellos, sospechaba que eran los clones que el árbol había estado produciendo y supuso que eran refuerzos para la batalla en curso. Tirando de su espada cuando los vio, dijo: "Oh, hay otra cosa que debes saber.

A pesar de sí misma, Kukaku preguntó con curiosidad: "¿Qué dijo?"

"Dijo que probablemente lo golpearía en la mandíbula", respondió Tier, encontrando la forma en que la boca de Kukaku se abrió con sorpresa y diversión.

"¿Qué? Por qué?"

Tier levantó la mano haciendo que aparecieran cinco tiburones de agua de las puntas de sus dedos que se estrellaron contra los clones que se acercaban. Había estado igual de sorprendida por la respuesta que había recibido de Naruto, pero actualmente descubrió que la llenaba de una genuina admiración y calidez mientras repetía su explicación. "Porque dijo eso si nuestro padre pudiera ver el futuro. Entonces debería haber hecho un mejor trabajo preparándonos y protegiéndonos de lo que estaba por venir ".

"B ... pero si papá sentía que ciertos eventos debían ocurrir ..."

"Te lo dije", dijo Tier mientras decapitaba a un Duplicado, "Él no cree en el destino, y si papá nos deja sufrir para hacer posible su futuro ideal, entonces siente que es un poco diferente a los otros que han tratado de hacerlo. úsanos para sus propios fines ".

"El padre nos dio vida", respondió Kukaku rápidamente defendiendo a su padre de la misma manera que ella.

"Cierto", dijo Tier, saltando en el aire para evitar varios tentáculos mientras Kukaku agarraba un Duplicado alrededor de la garganta e incineraba. Usando sus poderes a base de agua para pararse sobre las moléculas en el aire, se lanzó hacia un par que balanceaba su espada en un amplio arco horizontal que cortaba a los dos por la mitad en el estómago. Al detenerse, pateó a otro en el costado de la cabeza y lo envió volando contra una pared. Lanzando su espada tras ella, la clavó al edificio y al ver que Kukaku había usado otro ataque de rayo para freír, los Duplicados restantes se acercaron con calma a su espada. Al liberarlo de la pared, el cadáver cayó al suelo mientras ella liberaba la sangre de la hoja antes de devolverla a su vaina. Centrándose de nuevo en su hermano, terminó su pensamiento agregando: "Sin embargo, gracias a Naruto, somos libres de elegir lo que hacemos con esas vidas. Puedes seguir viviendo como quieras y él no te habría juzgado duramente por ello. Sin embargo, fue cuando descartaste los valores que otros tienen cuando te convertiste en alguien con quien no desea estar asociado. Me imagino que incluso si te arrojas a él en este punto, él te rechazará.

Ella sabía que sus palabras habían irritado el orgullo de su hermana cuando asumió una postura defensiva mientras decía: "¿Por qué me molestaría eso? Tengo muchos hombres que con gusto mantendrían mi cama caliente ".

Tier inclinó la cabeza, pero respondió: "Sin embargo, me imagino que palidece en comparación con el calor que Kiyomi y los demás sienten dentro y fuera de su cama".

Tier sospechó que estaba en lo correcto cuando apareció un ligero ceño en el rostro de su hermana antes de preguntar amargamente: "¿Y en qué conocimiento de primera mano basas esa opinión?"

La sonrisa de Tier permaneció oculta detrás de su mempo, pero sospechaba que sus ojos lo reflejaban y respondió: "Ninguna en este momento, pero si es similar a los sentimientos que me calientan ahora en su presencia, entonces imagino que solo puede palidecer". Nos conectamos de una manera más íntima. Si me acepta, me aseguraré de avisarle. Tier luego se dirigió hacia los terrenos de cría de colmenas para calentarse una vez más en presencia del hombre de que estaba cada vez más segura de que no solo haría del mundo un lugar mejor para las personas y Bijuu por igual. Pero, también era el hombre que su corazón había elegido para calentar tanto su espíritu como su cama, un hecho que al recordar algunos de los gritos que sus hermanas habían soltado hizo que apareciera un hormigueo familiar entre sus piernas.

Las manos de Kakashi pasaron por docenas de sellos antes de escupir una bola gigante de llamas que atrapó un Duplicado en el cofre. El duplicado había estado en el proceso de tambalearse en una kunoichi gritando usando sus tentáculos. El jounin saltó en ayuda de la mujer y la levantó en sus brazos mientras lo que quedaba del Duplicado volvía a caer. Levantó la vista y maldijo cuando otro par de duplicados intentaron caer sobre él desde arriba. Pero, antes de que tuviera que idear un plan para extraerse, Tenten apareció detrás de ellos usando el brazo que Naruto le había dado para cortarlos.

Aterrizó con gracia mientras volvía a sellar el arma antes de producir varios kunai que arrojó a varios duplicados de carga más. El Duplicado que lideraba el pacto cayó de rodillas cuando otros lo usaron para saltar sobre la pared de enredaderas que creó para bloquear los proyectiles. Kakashi y Tenten se alejaron rápidamente cuando Tenten dijo mientras observaba los tentáculos que aparecían en las regiones inferiores del Duplicate, "En serio, ¿cuándo mi vida se convirtió en un extraño video de tentáculo?"

"Cuéntame sobre eso", dijo la mujer en los brazos de Kakashi.

"Oh, puedo ver el atractivo", dijo Kakashi, pero se arrepintió cuando ambas mujeres lo miraron como si él fuera el que brotara.

Tenten simplemente respondió: "Entonces, ¿por qué no vuelves allí y los distraes para nosotros?"

Kakashi miró sobre su hombro y al ver a los Duplicados ganando, respondió: "En retrospectiva, por favor retire mi comentario anterior".

Tenten se giró tirando un pergamino que abrió y convocó a los muchos kunai almacenados dentro. Los proyectiles salpicaron a varios de los Duplicados, pero los otros los agarraron usando a los heridos como escudos. Al acercarse en la estela de carga de Duplicados había una nube de escarabajos que hacía que Tenten murmurara: "Oh, jodeme".

Ella palideció ligeramente cuando Kakashi mientras ponía la kunoichi que había estado cargando dijo: "Creo que eso es exactamente lo que quieren hacer. Entonces, ¿puedo sugerir que sigamos retrocediendo?

Tenten no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces, ya que Kakashi dio la señal para que sus fuerzas se retiraran. Ella envió una última mirada hacia el árbol como desde la llegada de los Duplicados, los habían obligado a retroceder una y otra vez. Forzándolos cada vez más lejos de Tsunade, envió un consuelo mental al Hokage y no se sorprendió al sentir que regresó a través de su marca de zorro.

Se giró para seguir a Kakashi mientras gritaba: "Sé que la misión de Naruto es importante, pero realmente deberíamos considerar llamarlo nuevamente. Si seguimos retirándonos, no solo seremos expulsados del distrito de Hokage, sino que también podríamos liberarlos para atacar los refugios civiles ".

Kakashi asintió con la cabeza, pero respondió: "Cierto, pero con las mujeres vigilando ese lugar no me preocuparía que cayera"

El kunoichi que Kakashi había rescatado miró hacia atrás confundido y dijo: "No estaba al tanto de ninguna unidad especial allí".

Kakashi se rió entre dientes mientras respondía: "Oh, creo que encontrarías que no son tanto las mujeres que custodian el lugar que conforman esta unidad especial, sino las que debido a la burocracia burocrática técnicamente no son parte". de nuestras defensas ".

Tenten sintió aparecer una sonrisa cuando supo exactamente a quién se refería Kakashi. El imitador agregó: "Pero no te preocupes, si Furofuki es tan estúpido como para atacar el refugio, se arrepentirá rápidamente de haberlo hecho. Mientras tanto, aunque probablemente no fue necesario, envié a Pakkun a buscar algunos refuerzos especiales para que Naruto pueda continuar en la misión ".

Tenten frunció el ceño por un momento preguntándose a quién se refería Kakashi, pero a través de su marca de zorro sintió una presencia que regresaba a la aldea. Adivinando, Naruko era un buen sustituto para su amante compartido, esperaba con ansias cómo reaccionó Furofuki cuando otro Sabio entró en el campo de batalla.

Kushina frunció el ceño maldiciendo a Kakashi porque había insistido en que evacuara a los refugios civiles. Una parte de ella se preguntó por qué él había afirmado que ella lo hacía, ya que había dejado que Bijuu ayudara a pesar de no ser el shinobi de Konoha activo. Supuso que la estaba usando a ella y a las otras mujeres, como Haku y Kiyomi, como una especie de amenaza velada para evitar que Furofuki atacara los refugios civiles. Por lo que había escuchado de algunas de las transmisiones de radio, la fuerza que atacaba el distrito de Hokage estaba pasando un momento difícil. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, todavía no había un intento de refugio civil.

Kushina creía que se debía a las habilidades que poseía o de las que había tomado el control. Sabía que había varios chakras potentes ubicados allí, y lo último que quería era provocarlos si parecían contentos de permanecer fuera de él. Sin embargo, Kushina estaba lejos de estar contenta, lo que su amiga podía decir mientras preguntaba detrás de ella: "¿Te arrepientes de no reactivar tu comisión?"

"Un poco", admitió Kushina, "si es así, entonces Kakashi no podría haberme despedido a estos refugios para servir como algún tipo de repelente".

Mikoto sonrió cuando dijo: "Me preguntaba si te diste cuenta de eso".

"He recorrido un largo camino desde los días en que solía copiar sus respuestas en las pruebas", dijo Kushina con una cálida sonrisa. "¿Qué hay de tí?"

Mikoto negó con la cabeza y respondió: "No, sinceramente, no sé si podría volver a ponerme una diadema de hojas. Naruto podría haber curado el odio que albergué por el pueblo al exponer lo que ha hecho a mi familia, incluso si jugamos un papel en nuestra propia desaparición. Pero, el símbolo de la hoja siempre estará manchado en mis ojos. Sin embargo, incluso con eso dicho ... Siento un deseo de ayudar, pero principalmente debido a las personas involucradas ".

Kushina podía entender los sentimientos conflictivos de su compañero de familia con respecto a la aldea. Pensó que era especialmente difícil para ella, ya que ambos habían escuchado a personas mencionar que siempre habían sospechado del Aburame. Un estado del ser que los Uchiha habían ocupado tanto antes como especialmente después de que Kiyomi había sido desatada en la aldea.

Ambas mujeres sintieron que Kiyomi se les acercaba antes de declarar: "Parece que el grupo de Kakashi está teniendo dificultades. Creo que es hora de que abramos un nuevo frente de damas ".

"Eso pondría a los civiles en peligro", dijo Kushina volviéndose para mirar al Bijuu que una vez albergó. "Supongo que Furofuki puede sentir que sería un problema para ella atacar aquí incluso si pudiera ganar nuevos soldados en el proceso". Su mirada se desvió más allá de Kiyomi para instalarse en Ino, quien había sido encargada de vigilar a los civiles y estaba monitoreando las transmisiones de radio.

"Es cierto, pero creo que Tsunade se ha mantenido al margen durante el tiempo suficiente", dijo Kiyomi. "Hace tiempo que lo considero una posibilidad de usar las marcas de zorro como un medio para empoderarnos mutuamente. Pero eso es algo con lo que podemos experimentar en el futuro. Sin embargo, creo que he descubierto una forma de darle un uso más inmediato a mi teoría. Pero para hacerlo necesitaré tu ayuda junto con la de Naruto.

"Estoy escuchando", dijo Kushina cuando despertó su interés.

"Pensé que eso llamaría tu atención. Tendremos que esperar hasta que termine la misión actual de Naruto, pero déjenme repasar los detalles mientras esperamos.

Hinata extendió las palmas de sus manos haciendo que una ráfaga de aire se estrellara contra los escarabajos de Aburame que la atacaban. Los insectos se desorientaron como resultado, lo que permitió a Konohamaru cargar hacia adelante para freírlos con un jutsu de fuego. El joven Sarutobi maldijo cuando otro enjambre apareció a través del humo, pero antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera reaccionar, algo grande se estrelló contra el suelo ante ellos. Cuando el polvo se despejó, los dos descubrieron que estaban mirando la parte posterior de un sapo gigante que le dijo a una de las mujeres que estaba parada sobre su cabeza: "Mmmm, mi abuelo solía decirme qué manjar criaban los insectos que Aburame criaba". fueron. Voy a aplanar a ese Naruto por no convocarme aquí antes.

"Hola", dijo Naruko rápidamente, "No olvides quién es el Jefe y quién es el lacayo". Naruto estuvo de acuerdo en que yo era el sabio sapo.

"Bien, bien", dijo Gamakichi, "Pero es muy lindo la forma en que saltas en su defensa tan rápido".

"¿Qué puedo decir?" Dijo Naruko apenas avergonzado, "Él crece en ti. Pero teniendo en cuenta las restricciones para comer los errores del Aburame, solo se levanta temporalmente. ¿Qué tal si vas a comer hasta saciarte?

"Ahora estás hablando Jefe", dijo el Sapo apuntando a una nube particularmente grande con su lengua. El apéndice rosa salió disparado atrapando a los insectos que lo componían en un instante. Un momento después, la convocatoria dijo divertido: "Mmm, Gamatatsu se va a patear a sí mismo por no responder a su convocatoria".

Naruko sonrió mientras volvía a mirar a su hermana y la llamada del perro sentada en su hombro, "Vamos. Gamakichi es un poco grande para ser de mucha utilidad, además de como un medio para mantener esos insectos lejos de nosotros ".

Dejándose caer, Naruko aterrizó frente a Konohamaru y Hinata. El Sarutobi miró a la mujer vestida con una versión escasa del atuendo de Jiraiya y le preguntó: "¿Por qué demonios estás luchando en tu forma Sexy Jutsu? ¿Estás tratando de hacer que esos duplicados te apunten?

Naruko movió su frente cuando el chico había formulado su pregunta mientras revisaba su forma y dijo: "Ojos aquí pervertidos".

Hinata se rió mientras decía: "Konohamaru, este no es Naruto. Ella es naruko Ella ayudó durante el ataque de Pain a la aldea.

"¡¿Qué?! Ella es real? Pensé que los rumores de una mujer que se parecía a su sexy jutsu era solo Naruto tratando de confundirlo o algo así, "dijo el Chunin con incredulidad.

Naruko dejó que una sonrisa adornara su rostro cuando sintió que las amenazas se acercaban. Después de haber sido rellenada por Pakkun, pensó que eran Duplicados, así que extendiendo la mano formó un Rasengan y dijo: "Déjame mostrarte cuán real soy realmente" Cargó en la dirección en que iban a aparecer las copias de Furofuki y, usando su chakra Sage, comenzó a agregar su naturaleza de agua a la bola giratoria de chakra. Por un momento parecía un globo de agua girando, pero debido a la fricción del agua, comenzó a formarse una nube de niebla a su alrededor. El primer Duplicado apareció cuando ella extendió su mano enterrando su jutsu en su pecho.

Konohamaru admitiría estar un poco decepcionado ya que no pasó nada, pero Naruko pateó al Duplicado de nuevo contra sus compañeros. Aterrizó sobre ellos derribándolos cuando Naruko se agachó al lado del callejón del que habían aparecido. El Duplicado que había etiquetado con su jutsu se retorció sobre sus compañeros antes de arquear la espalda y explotar en una nube de vapor sobrecalentado cuando el agua contenida dentro de su cuerpo reaccionó con el Rasengan hirviendo. Cuando la nube se dispersó momentos después, Konohamaru sintió que se le caía la boca cuando los otros Duplicados también habían sido asesinados por el baño de vapor que los había envuelto. Naruko dio un paso atrás en frente del callejón para admirar su obra antes de volver a preguntar: "¿No está mal, niño?"

No queriendo sonar demasiado impresionado, Konohamaru se encogió de hombros y dijo: "El Rasenshuriken de Naruto es mucho más genial".

Notó que una vena aparecía en la cabeza de Naruko, pero se desvaneció cuando Sage dijo: "Esa no era la respuesta que la hermana buscaba con su pregunta. Ambos jutsu son igualmente efectivos para tratar con adversarios. No veo qué propósito tiene la frialdad para determinar la efectividad de un jutsu ".

Konohamaru estaba a punto de responder que los ninjas necesitaban técnicas llamativas, pero antes de que pudiera, la mano de Sage se transformó en un desintegrador. Luego lanzó varios Duplicados más que se habían estado moviendo a lo largo de los tejados para atacarlos. Konohamaru la miró con estrellas en los ojos y dijo: "E ... eso es mucho más genial que incluso el Rasenshuriken de Naruto. Tienes que enseñarme cómo aprender ese jutsu ".

"Supongo que es posible", respondió Sage cuando su mano volvió a la normalidad.

"De verdad", dijo Konohamaru emocionado, "Bien, ¿cuál es el primer paso?"

"Tienes que morir", dijo Sage con calma.

"Um ... está bien ..."

"Entonces tu cuerpo tendría que ser modificado para que pudiera manipularlo a través de barras de chakra, pero ganarías el Rinnegan en el proceso que te permite usar mis habilidades. Supongo que mamá podría devolverte la vida, pero no tendrías recuerdos de quién eras.

"Pensándolo bien, creo que pasaré", dijo Konohamaru secamente.

"Pensé que podrías", dijo Sage comenzando a seguir a su hermana que se reía de la tez fantasmal que ahora lucía el Sarutobi.

Hinata siguió informando: "Kakashi, Naruko y Sage han entrado en la refriega. Avanzaré con ellos ".

Se sonrojó cuando Kakashi respondió: "Me imaginé que ese era el caso cuando el sapo gigante apareció de repente en el distrito de Hokage. Su presencia está causando que el Aburame se retire. Al parecer, sus escarabajos que perciben un súper depredador se niegan incluso a dejar a sus anfitriones. Vamos a utilizar Gamakichi como punto de reunión para avanzar. Mantenme informado de tu progreso hasta que nos pongamos al día.

"Lo haré", respondió Hinata, "Ven con Konohamaru o tus nuevos rivales te dejarán atrás".

Konohamaru frunció el ceño cuando las palabras de Hinata, aunque en un tono burlón, picaron un poco más de lo que probablemente había pretendido. Principalmente porque contenían más verdad de lo que ella sabía. Después de todo, haber visto a las poderosas mujeres lidiar fácilmente con las amenazas con las que había estado luchando momentos antes le mostró que su objetivo de superar a Naruto se estaba alejando cada vez más. Hizo a un lado sus preocupaciones ya que sabía que ahora no era el momento de preocuparse por ellas y decidió cerrar la brecha en el poder para que la chica en la que estaba interesado pudiera contar con él de la misma manera en que confiaba en que el Hokage y otras mujeres asociadas con su rival estaban seguros de que podían depender de Naruto.

Naruto se teletransportó cuando Shino trató de rodearlo con sus escarabajos. El Aburame esperó a que reapareciera antes de desaparecer rápidamente mientras se agachaba detrás de uno de los grandes montículos de tierra que formaban los criaderos de insectos de su clan. "¿A Nel no le gusta aquí?" la pequeña Bijuu en su hombro dijo que su mirada se movía nerviosamente buscando a Shino.

"No puedo decir que te culpo por eso", dijo Naruto deseando no haber seguido a Shino solo. No podía teletransportarse casi tan pronto como había entrado, una barrera había surgido alrededor del edificio. No lo había separado de su capacidad de sentir a sus amantes para poder seguir detectándolos, especialmente la molestia de Toka hacia él por precipitarse hacia la trampa obvia y su preocupación por él. En el interior, había descubierto que junto con Shino también había docenas de Duplicados. Los clones que había enviado con bastante facilidad al no ver la necesidad de contenerse, aunque podía detectar varios más escondidos debido a su capa de Chakra activada, pero Shino estaba demostrando ser otro asunto ya que usó el deseo de Naruto para capturar las colmenas intactas y el deseo de no lastimar. Aburame contra él.

Se agachó para agarrar el kunai al que se había teletransportado, pero se vio obligado a saltar cuando las enredaderas comenzaron a aparecer en el suelo fértil. Después de haber activado su capa de chakra, se movió más rápido de lo que las vides podían seguir mientras zigzagueaba entre las colmenas. Se detuvo y miró a Nel cuando ella dijo: "Nel cree que va a vomitar".

"Hagas lo que hagas," dijo Naruto asustado.

Pero el pequeño Bijuu dijo: "Demasiado tarde".

Al menos tenía la presencia de ánimo para soltarlo mientras se agachaba detrás de una de las colmenas para soltar su comida anterior. Naruto sintió una nueva amenaza y se giró para recoger la inclinación sobre Bijuu antes de moverse nuevamente cuando varias enredaderas aparecieron a través de una de las Colmenas. Naruto puso cierta distancia entre la nueva amenaza, mientras aún sostenía al Nel de aspecto verde. Frunció el ceño como una voz que reconoció, ya que sonaba como la de Tsunade: "Honestamente, Naruto, deberías rendirte".

Después de sentir la oscura sensación que había superado a uno de los Duplicados, dijo: "Furofuki, supongo. Ha sido un largo tiempo."

"Ah, entonces recordó la vez que visitó mi bosque", dijo Furofuki apareciendo detrás de una de las colmenas. "Eso me complace."

"Recuerdo a una mujer amable que ayudó a suministrar ingredientes para una medicina que Gai-sensei esperaba que curara a su estudiante. Pero mirando todo esto, ella nunca existió, ¿verdad?

El Duplicado que controlaba la mujer se encogió de hombros y respondió: "¿Quién puede decir? He hecho lo bueno y lo malo en mi vida. ¿Con qué criterio me juzgarías?

La mirada de Naruto se oscureció cuando respondió: "Por el que no abandona la aldea en el caos y Leaf-nin luchando contra Leaf-nin".

Furofuki se echó a reír mientras respondía: "Bueno, supongo que si ese es el caso, a tus ojos, debo haber sido bastante travieso. ¿Te gustaría venir a darme una paliza? Extendió la mano y agregó: "Naruto, he decidido otorgarte el gran honor de ser mi amante".

"Tienes que estar bromeando", respondió el hombre rubio notando que la mirada de la mujer se estrechaba hacia él. "¿Por qué rezar, me elegirías? No puedo dejar esa impresión tan fuerte de nuestra reunión anterior ".

"No, para ser honesto, te encontré bastante ingenuo. No es exactamente a quién elegiría gobernar a mi lado. Sin embargo, ahora, no sé cómo describirlo. Pero, puedo sentir el poder que posees y eso solo sería razón suficiente para reclamarte. Furofuki se agarró un pecho y se burló de su pezón mientras continuaba: "Pero luego está el beneficio adicional de que sacarte de Tsunade sería lo que la destrozaría. Ella se muestra valiente, pero su preocupación por ti es reveladora.

"Si la lastimas", dijo Naruto dejando que la amenaza implícita colgara entre ellos.

Furofuki no estaba impresionada cuando dijo: "Hmmm, tal vez el enamoramiento no sea tan unilateral como sospechaba. Pero realmente tu resistencia es inútil. Es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que el árbol florezca por completo y todos mis años de planificación finalmente den fruto. Si te sometes a mí ahora, o cuando asciendo a la divinidad, importa poco. De cualquier manera, serás mío y Tsunade se quedará sin nada.

La mujer parpadeó y luego sintió un dolor en el pecho. Al abrir los ojos en estado de shock, encontró a Naruto mirándolo sin piedad. Giró la hoja de chakra que había sacado mientras volvía a poner a Nel sobre su hombro. Sacó la espada y dijo fríamente: "Nunca seré tuyo, y muy pronto Tsunade y yo veremos que todos tus sueños se conviertan en polvo".

Nel se dejó caer cuando la vida se desvaneció de los ojos del Duplicado. Se giró para recogerla temiendo haber asustado a la pequeña niña como Bijuu por su despliegue de ira. Pero se detuvo cuando vio a Shino dando vueltas detrás de él. El Aburame levantó los brazos sobre su cabeza, pero en lugar de los insectos que contenía todas las colmenas alrededor de Naruto comenzaron a responder a su orden. El Jinchuriki maldijo mientras se preparaba para moverse, pero antes de que Shino diera la orden, Nel saltó detrás de una colmena. Bajó la cabeza cuando apareció como un cohete y usó el cráneo como un casco que llevaba como ariete mientras se conectaba con la cabeza de Shino. Ambos se cayeron, pero por la forma en que los insectos reunidos comenzaron a desembolsar, Naruto sabía que el Aburame estaba inconsciente.

Nel obviamente no estaba llorando por su casco debido a una grieta que apareció en el regalo que Naruto le había dado. Él se arrodilló y le revolvió el pelo, diciendo: "No llores Nel. Realmente me salvaste el trasero justo ahora.

"Pero el casco de Nel está roto. Es su posesión más preciosa.

Naruto sonrió con ternura y dijo: "Bueno, me alegro de que no sea tan precioso que no lo sacrifiques por mi bien. Además, creo que el crack le da más carácter ".

Nel volvió a colocarse el casco en la cabeza y dijo: "¿En serio?"

"Sí", dijo Naruto ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

Él sonrió cuando ella rápidamente lo subió para volver a tomar su percha en su hombro donde ella dijo: "Nel haría cualquier cosa por ti porque ella te ama".

Aunque hubiera sido fácil no tomar las diminutas palabras de Bijuu demasiado en serio debido a su voz infantil. Cuando Naruto se volvió para mirarla a los ojos, sus ojos no parecían tan infantiles como lo eran normalmente. Respondiendo a los sinceros sentimientos que podía ver en ellos, respondió: "Yo también te amo, Nel. También te has convertido en una de mis personas más preciadas ". La Bijuu chilló alegremente mientras ella apretaba fuertemente los brazos alrededor del cuello de Naruto y casi lo asfixiaba cuando dijo: "Nel ... Nel ... demasiado fuerte".

"Lo siento", dijo mientras su inocencia infantil volvía a sus ojos, "Nel olvida lo fuerte que es. Vamos a detener al malvado Tsunade porque Nel no la dejará tener a su Naruto.

Naruto se rió entre dientes adivinando que la barrera se había caído cuando escuchó a Toka llamándolo. Se inclinó para recoger al aún inconsciente Shino capaz de sentir la presencia de varios Duplicados más dentro de los Terrenos de Cría. Alertó a Toka de este hecho cuando apareció con Gai y Lee antes de teletransportarse a Sakura para entregar su carga. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera teletransportarse de regreso, la voz de Kiyomi hizo eco en su mente cuando ella dijo: "Antes de que regreses corriendo, Naruto. Tengo una tarea más apremiante que realizar ".

"Está bien", respondió antes de permanecer en silencio mientras se llenaba con los detalles del plan de Kiyomi.

Kurenai abordó un Duplicado que apareció en una puerta de la habitación del hospital que acababa de limpiar después de escuchar el sonido de las ventanas rompiéndose. Miró la copia de la cara de Tsunade mientras podía sentir los tentáculos de la criatura alzándose detrás de ella. Recordando el horror de su ataque, agarró el cráneo Duplicados apretando sus pulgares contra sus ojos y comenzó a golpear la parte posterior de su cráneo contra el suelo. Después de varias veces, escuchó la grieta húmeda de su cráneo rompiéndose y el cuerpo debajo de ella se aflojó.

Levantó la vista para ver a Yuugao cortando otra cabeza de Duplicados mientras una mujer bajo el control de Furofuki golpeaba a uno de sus Anbu y enviaba al hombre a través de una pared. Se sintió cansada cuando se puso de pie para atacar a la mujer, ya que formaba parte de la fuerza de tareas que Kakashi había asignado para vigilar el hospital después de que Shiuzne informara en su encuentro con el Duplicado controlado por Furofuki. Los Jounin que lideraban las fuerzas de Konoha habían creído que era probable que con la presencia de Shizune descubierta, Furofuki pudiera creer que esperaban sintetizar un veneno para detenerla. Su corazonada había demostrado ser correcta ya que el Hospital había sufrido asaltos sostenidos, aunque hasta ahora habían logrado repeler a cada uno.

Sin embargo, cada ataque posterior se volvió más feroz y frenético como si Furofuki pudiera sentir el veneno que los médicos habían desarrollado y estaban en proceso de fabricación en grandes lotes. Antes, Kurenai podía ayudar a someter a la mujer semidesnuda que reconoció que era una mujer llamada Yurika. La mujer de cabello marrón que se había presentado como Fuka Uzumaki se enganchó en su espalda. Yurika extendió la mano detrás de ella para sacar a la mujer, pero Fuka volvió la cara hacia ella y luego la besó.

Kurenai encontró la extraña visión un poco excitante, pero se sorprendió cuando Yurika se dejó caer de rodillas. Luego, Fuka la dejó ir antes de volverse hacia otras mujeres que estaban siendo controladas y alzar su mano hacia ellas convocó vides que estallaron en el suelo para atraparlas. Yuugao aprovechó la oportunidad para golpear el mango de su espada en la base de los cráneos de las mujeres cautivas y dejarlas inconscientes. Muy consciente de que no era un estado que duraría mucho tiempo, los ató, e hizo que su Anbu llevara a las mujeres a la habitación donde mantenían a los otros cautivos y donde los médicos administraban el veneno para matar las esporas.

Al acercarse a Yuugao, mientras revisaba el Anbu que había sido golpeado a través de la pared, preguntó: "¿Cómo está él?"

"Puedo seguir adelante", dijo valientemente el hombre enmascarado de oso.

Sin embargo, Yuugao, capaz de decir que el hombre estaba bastante golpeado, dijo: "Dirígete al ala del laboratorio y cambia con Monkey".

El hombre asintió ya que la bravuconería no hacía que la vida con las costillas rotas fuera más llevadera, sin mencionar que sabía que al luchar contra los heridos obligaría a sus camaradas a cubrir sus deficiencias. Yuugao se puso de pie mientras el hombre cojeaba y se volvió hacia su amiga diciendo: "¿Ya te estás divirtiendo?"

Kurenai sonrió, pero antes de que pudiera responder, Fuka dijo: "Lo estoy. No me he divertido tanto en siglos.

"Siglos", dijo Kurenai confundida, "¿Cuántos años tienes?"

No necesitaba ver la cara de Yuugao debajo de su máscara para saber que estaba mirando a la mujer mientras decía: "No la escuches. Solo está siendo una tonta.

"T ... eso", dijo Fuka mientras su rostro estaba cada vez más sonrojado, "O ... o esa mujer que acabo de besar podría haber estado con Furofuki recientemente. O ... oh dioses ... "

" ¿Estás bien? " Kurenai preguntó preocupada cuando Fuka se arrodilló resistiendo el impulso de enterrar su mano entre sus piernas.

"Yo ... es n ... nada que una buena polla dura no pueda curar", gimió Fuka cuando el afrodisíaco que había cubierto los labios y la lengua de Yurika aumentó su excitación.

Un duplicado apareció en la entrada frontal destrozada del vestíbulo del Hospital, lo que provocó que Yuugao maldijera mientras sacaba su espada de nuevo. Cargándolo cuando aparecieron otros, ella dijo: "Kurenai, llévala a Shizune. Ella debe haber desarrollado una contramedida a las drogas que producen estos tentáculos. No eliminará los sentimientos por completo, pero al menos permitirá que sea de alguna utilidad.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que?" Preguntó Kurenai ya que Shizune no había mencionado tal cosa. Pero se había dado cuenta de que el médico también parecía bastante sonrojado, aunque de una manera más apagada que Fuka. Al ayudar a la mujer a ponerse de pie, que gimió por el contacto, Kurenai no pudo evitar preguntarse si la idea de Yuugao de que Shizune podría estar sufriendo de manera similar se debió a algún otro medio que no sea solo un buen ojo para los detalles. Un pensamiento que supuso podría explicar cómo las mujeres del Hidden Eddy Inn parecían estar tan en contacto unas con otras, lo que la hacía sentirse como una extraña la mayoría de las veces.

Yuugao no respondió porque estaba ocupada lidiando con el nuevo ataque, por lo que Kurenai ayudó a la mujer jadeante al área donde estaban los médicos. Pero resolvió que era hora de obtener algunas respuestas a los comportamientos extraños que había notado entre las mujeres con las que vivía.

Tsunade tenía una sonrisa divertida mientras veía a su pueblo comenzar a empujar contra las fuerzas de Furofuki. Su atención se dirigió a su captor mientras jadeaba en su trono como si acabara de encontrarse cara a cara con algo que la había aterrorizado. Dejando que su diversión entrara en su voz, dijo: "Supongo que Naruto rechazó tu propuesta".

Furofuki se puso de pie rápidamente, volviéndose enojado hacia el Hokage para decir: "Esto no cambia nada. Pronto él y toda esta aldea serán incapaces de detenerme. Mira más allá de tus preciosas paredes Tsunade. Este árbol está absorbiendo todo el chakra latente de tu abuelo.

Tsunade hizo lo que se le indicó y pudo ver que los árboles que rodeaban la aldea se estaban muriendo con las hojas marrones que se extendían cada vez más lejos de ella. Se concentró de nuevo en la mujer que la sostenía y dijo: "¿Lo entiendes? Ese maravilloso lanzamiento de madera podría incluso controlar el Bijuu. ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado por qué?

"Nunca me importó tanto", respondió Tsunade, "pero tal vez porque no soy un megalómano".

"No, supongo que no, de lo contrario podrías haber pasado el tiempo tratando de desbloquear el poder contenido dentro de tu ADN como lo he hecho".

"Lo siento, pero controlar algunas enredaderas son papas pequeñas en comparación con las habilidades de mi abuelo", respondió Tsunade con un resoplido.

"Quizás, pero incluso lo que fue capaz de hacer palidece en comparación con el verdadero creador de nuestra comprensión del chakra. Del que hablan en tonos de dualidad, es el Gran Unificador o el Destructor, dependiendo de su interpretación. A través del chakra de tu abuelo que estoy chupando de la tierra, he nutrido este árbol que es un duplicado del que el estado de las leyendas le dio a esta poderosa diosa sus poderes. Pronto dará sus frutos y todo temblará ante mi poder a medida que el mundo se recrea a mi imagen ".

"Mira a tu alrededor", dijo Tsunade con sarcasmo, "Todo por lo que has trabajado se está desmoronando. No vas a recrear nada ".

Furofuki se burló de Tsunade cuando ella respondió: "Quizás tengas razón. Tal vez debería matarte ahora por si tus intrépidos héroes te salvan.

"Si tienes las agallas, libérame y trata de vencerme de esa manera, perra. ¿O prefieres esconderte detrás de tus peones?

"Lo siento Tsunade, pero lo último que quiero darte es una pelea justa. Saluda a todas las personas a las que les fallaste cuando las ves al otro lado ", Furofuki estaba a punto de enterrar su mano en el pecho del Hokage, pero fue golpeada mientras golpeaba a un lado para evitar un ataque por detrás . Ella se sorprendió cuando una cadena de chakra golpeó el Hokage haciendo que Furofuki mirara hacia atrás para encontrar su punto de origen. Vio una pelirroja deslumbrante en la azotea de la Academia detrás de la cual estaba parado Naruto. Esperaba que parecieran horrorizados de haberla extrañado y haber golpeado a la mujer que pretendían salvar. Pero en cambio, ambos se mantuvieron tranquilos, lo que la llevó a gritar: "Te perdiste".

"No", dijo Tsunade sintiendo que su fuerza regresaba cuando la cadena se volvió roja por el chakra que Naruto estaba bombeando hacia su madre, "no lo hicieron".

Furofuki se volvió cuando Tsunade liberó su brazo del árbol que conectaba con la cara de la mujer. Ella gastó la mayor parte de la energía detrás del golpe para liberarse del árbol. Pero todavía fue suficiente para sacar a su antiguo captor de su percha. Furofuki cayó al tejado de abajo, pero se salvó ya que muchas de las mujeres que recuerdan bajo su poder crearon una red de enredaderas para atraparla.

Tsunade se liberó y sin que el árbol intentara drenar su chakra sintió los efectos completos del chakra de Naruto superando sus reservas. La cadena enterrada en su pecho se desvaneció cuando un aura roja apareció sobre su cuerpo. Sintiéndose sobrealimentada, la Hokage se dejó caer después de que su oponente se tomara un momento para sentir una sensación de satisfacción cuando los ojos de Furofuki se abrieron al verla empujar su puño hacia atrás para acabar con su antiguo rival.

Furofuki salió rápidamente de la red momentos antes de que Tsunade aterrizara sobre ella. El Hokage aterrizó con gracia entre los cautivos de Furofuki. "¡Mátala!" gritó mientras los obligaba a seguir su orden.

Taji fue la primera en responder mientras cargaba a Tsunade, pero antes de llegar a varias esferas aterrizó en la azotea. Furofuki observó alarmado como el humo verde y púrpura salía de ellos. Saltó al tronco del árbol al sentir que las esporas dentro de sus víctimas murieron. Observó cómo el humo mortal comenzaba a extenderse por todo el pueblo, lo que la hizo llorar cuando sus Duplicados y los insectos híbridos de plantas implantados dentro del Aburame también comenzaron a morir. Vio que el humo comenzaba a dispersarse en la azotea para revelar a Shizune de pie junto a su maestro entre las víctimas inconscientes de Furofuki.

Podía escuchar el orgullo en la voz de Tsunade cuando dijo: "Bien hecho Shizune. Creaste una toxina dirigida a las células únicas que ella usó para crear sus esporas ".

"Más que eso", dijo Shizune obviamente complacida con los elogios, "también usó esas células en los insectos híbridos que estaba usando para controlar el Aburame. No hace falta decir que sus Duplicados también estaban compuestos por ellos ".

"Sí, estaba muy orgullosa de ese logro", dijo Tsunade. "¿Ves ahora Furofuki? Todo ese ego que mostraste ha vuelto para atormentarte.

Furofuki frunció el ceño, pero sintió que el árbol se estaba acercando al punto en que renunciaría a su recompensa. Con la esperanza de ganar tiempo, dijo: "Me imagino que tu aprendiz ha producido más de esa toxina".

"Así es", dijo Shizune preparándose para lanzarlo contra la mujer.

Al ver la intención de Shizune, dijo: "Querías tener la oportunidad de presumir contra mí antes de Tsunade. Ahora que la situación ha cambiado a tu favor, ¿eres demasiado cobarde para enfrentarme?

"Eso es rico viniendo de ti", dijo Tsunade, "Pero, a diferencia de ti, no tengo miedo de arriesgar mi vida. Así que elige cómo quieres morir ".

Furofuki se dejó caer y respondió: "No me importa morir mientras tenga el privilegio de llevarte conmigo".

Cargó hacia su odiada némesis, una acción que fue reflejada por el Hokage. Las dos mujeres se encontraron antes de la base del árbol. Tsunade golpeó su puño contra el de Furofuki haciendo que explotara mientras soltaba su chakra. Furofuki gritó incluso cuando su brazo arruinado comenzó a sanar, pero Tsunade rápidamente lo siguió con una patada que conectó con el costado de Furofuki. La mujer voló hacia el tronco del árbol cuando su interior se rompió por el golpe. Se sorprendió cuando el Hokage simplemente la miró desde donde estaba en lugar de moverse para acabar con ella.

"Vamos Tsunade", dijo Furofuki sintiendo que su cuerpo se curaba, "termínalo".

"Sé lo que estás tratando de hacer", dijo el Hokage con calma. "Esperas ganar tiempo para que el árbol dé sus frutos. Pero lamento decirlo. Sus días están contados. Tsunade levantó la mano y dijo: "Mi amor lo cortó a la medida".

Dejándolo caer, Furofuki vio a Naruto sosteniendo un Rasenshuriken sobre su cabeza que soltó al recibir la señal de Tsunade. El Jutsu voló hacia Tsunade pero pasó inofensivamente a centímetros de su cabeza antes de estrellarse contra el árbol sobre Furofuki, donde desató su furia. El jutsu rasgó el árbol destruyendo la red de chakra que lo sostenía. La fruta casi terminada que había crecido de ella se marchitó y murió cuando fue cortada del chakra que había estado extrayendo de la tierra. Furofuki gritó cuando fue atrapada por la explosión del jutsu, pero cuando terminó, salió del polvo levantado por él.

Ella tropezó hacia Tsunade diciendo débilmente: "Maldita sea ... Dam ... yo ..." Se arrodilló ante el Hokage casi suplicando mientras preguntaba: "¿Por qué ... es ... tienes ... todo ... y estoy privada de ... todo?" "

Tsunade sintió lástima por la mujer que a pesar de lo que había aprendido se mostraba en sus ojos marrones. Respondiendo tristemente, ella respondió: "Es porque te cerraste de los demás. Encontré a aquellos que tomarían mi dolor como suyo y a los que con gusto haré lo mismo ".

"W ... qué tontería ..." respondió Furofuki rechazando la respuesta de Tsunade. La mujer cayó hacia adelante cuando respiró por última vez.

Tsunade suspiró tristemente cuando dijo: "Sin embargo, es por eso que todavía estoy aquí".

Se giró para ver que su amante se había unido a ella en el techo junto con otros miembros de su familia. Ella sonrió cálidamente como si no quisiera nada más para correr hacia Naruto y envolver sus brazos alrededor de él. La familia a la que se refería no solo eran las mujeres a las que estaba obligada a través de Naruto, sino el shinobi de su pueblo. Mirando sus caras cansadas, dijo: "No sé tú, pero seguro que podría tomar una bebida".

"Absolutamente no", dijo Shizune sonando muy parecido a lo que había hecho cuando reprendió a su maestra durante sus viajes cuando había jugado demasiado o se había entregado a los espíritus. "Usted Lady Tsunade va a registrarse en el hospital".

"Realmente Shizune, me siento bien", dijo Tsunade agitando las preocupaciones de su primer aprendiz.

"Eso puede ser, pero el protocolo dicta que debe ser confinado a una habitación de hospital hasta que se pueda realizar una evaluación completa".

"Bueno, como Hokage, digo olvidar el protocolo".

"Lo siento Lady Tsunade", dijo Kakashi, "pero con la crisis anunciada y debido a su captura. La autoridad se ha cambiado al personal médico de más alto rango disponible ".

"Que soy yo", dijo Shizune rápidamente al pasar ante su maestra. Al acercarse, susurró: "Si te comportas y haces lo que te digo. Veré que pases un tiempo a solas con nuestro amante. De lo contrario, podría tener que asegurarme de que se mantenga alejado de ti, ya que podría ser posible que Furofuki te haya contaminado de alguna manera.

"No lo harías", dijo Tsunade sintiendo las secuelas de ser bombeado por el chakra de Naruto.

"Pruébame", dijo Shizune mostrando una columna vertebral que se había afirmado de vez en cuando, pero al final siempre se marchitaba cuando Tsunade realmente presionaba.

Sintiendo que ya no sería el caso, levantó las manos en señal de derrota y dijo: "Bien, tú ganas. Llévame, doctor.

Naruto se rió entre dientes mientras veía a Tsunade actuar de manera similar a él cuando se vio obligado a quedarse en el hospital. Me alegro de que no fuera el caso para él esta vez, sintió que su polla comenzaba a ponerse rígida mientras su madre respiraba pesadamente en su oído susurrando: "Cariño, tienes que ayudarme ahora. De lo contrario, voy a montarte aquí mismo.

Adivinar que su madre estaba sintiendo los efectos de su chakra tras haberla atravesado. Él la levantó mientras decía: "Claro, supongo que uno de los beneficios de seguir siendo genin es no tener que quedarse para hacer el papeleo".

Kakashi escuchó que gimió al saber que cayó sobre sus hombros escribir el incidente. Pensando en las montañas de árboles muertos que necesitaría para cumplir su tarea, dijo: "Bueno, al menos tenemos la madera para el trabajo". Soltó una risita perversa mientras imaginaba a su estudiante usando un trozo de madera diferente para la tarea que tenía ante sí.

El sonido causó que el kunoichi que el jounin había salvado antes le preguntara a Tenten: "Honestamente, ¿qué ve alguien en un pervertido como él?"

Tenten se encogió de hombros antes de responder: "Ni idea. Pero no todos los pervertidos son malos. Algunos pueden ser realmente adorables ".

La kunoichi le dirigió una mirada de evaluación antes de preguntar: "¿Alguien en particular al que te refieres?"

Tenten solo sonrió cuando respondió: "Sí, pero mis labios están sellados". La kunoichi hizo un puchero cuando Tenten buscó una forma de escaparse para poder pasar un poco de tiempo con su adorable pervertido y su madre extremadamente cachonda.

Una mujer enmascarada con un vestido blanco suelto y alzado levantó las manos hacia los cielos mientras cantaba: "Y el Kyuubi Negro significará el regreso del caos que nuestra santa madre trató de sofocar".

"Alabado sea la Diosa de la Luna, el enemigo del caos", dijeron los miembros del culto reunidos mientras sostenían un sermón en el templo oculto que la secta principal de los Descendientes de la Luna había usado desde su fundación.

"Así es, hijos míos", dijo la mujer que había dirigido el culto durante casi un siglo, como dijo la última Suma Sacerdotisa. Balanceó la baja zambullida frente al vestido que llevaba, permitiendo que sus senos se elevaran mientras se movía. No sentía vergüenza ya que el culto, como la mayoría, solía ser de espíritu libre en lo que respecta al sexo. Había aparecido desnuda ante ellos muchas veces, aunque solo un seguidor había visto lo que había detrás de su máscara, ya que la mujer era su acólito y amante más confiable. Sin embargo, ella estaba lidiando con otros asuntos en este momento, por lo que la Sacerdotisa con prisa por reunirse con ella continuó: "Sin embargo, a pesar de la amabilidad de nuestras madres, fue traicionada por sus seres más cercanos y sellada. Un acto que ha condenado a este mundo al ciclo de guerra y destrucción, es por eso que estamos aquí, ¿no es así? ¿Quién aquí no ha sentido los efectos de la guerra?

"Ninguno ha conocido la serenidad de la paz", respondieron los miembros reunidos.

"Esa es la triste verdad de este mundo", dijo la Sacerdotisa recuerdos de su antigua vida que destellaban ante ella. "Paz ... la paz que las aldeas shinobi dicen valorar es una mentira. Una mentira para ganar tiempo para su próxima guerra y luego la próxima. Solo la paz que ofrecía nuestra madre era absoluta. Solo al devolverla a este mundo finalmente podremos liberarnos del ciclo y ser abrazados en su verdadera comprensión de la paz. Un mundo donde los mayores deseos de todos se realizarán ".

"Solo bañándonos en la luz de la Diosa de la Luna todos podremos ser iguales", respondió el culto.

"Eso es correcto, niños", dijo la Sacerdotisa bajando las manos y mirando a la multitud. A pesar de la máscara que usaba que cubría su rostro completamente, aceptaba una abertura alrededor de su boca y barbilla, la pupila negra de su ojo derecho era visible al igual que la pupila blanca y descolorida de su izquierda, lo que significaba su ceguera en ella. "Su luz sagrada bendecirá al pecador y al santo, al rico y al pobre, al fuerte y a la semana. El Kyuubi negro significa tiempos oscuros, pero a través de esa oscuridad se encuentra la salvación. Desde que nuestra Santa Madre fue sellada, el mundo ha estado en un estado de oscuridad. Pero el Kyuubi negro a pesar de todos los males que representa también representa una astilla de esperanza. Finalmente puedo ver las primeras señales de que este horrible cielo nocturno privado de la belleza de la luna está terminando. El tiempo de la Luna Nueva se ha desvanecido y con él el mundo del hombre.

"Porque la voluntad de la Diosa de la Luna es la paz", respondió el rebaño de la Suma Sacerdotisa.

"Que la luna brille sobre todos ustedes", dijo la Sacerdotisa señalando el final de la misa.

Alejándose rápidamente, su largo cabello púrpura fluyó detrás de ella antes de caminar detrás de la estatua que los Cultistas asociaron con la Diosa de la Luna, que según su doctrina mostraba a una mujer benevolente. Siguiendo el pasillo estrecho detrás de él hasta sus habitaciones, pudo escuchar a una de las dos mujeres ubicando su dicho: "¡Déjame ir!"

Al entrar en su habitación, la Sacerdotisa sonrió al ver a su amante parada frente a una joven desnuda. La cautiva estaba parada frente a otra estatua de la Diosa de la Luna que le tendía las manos delante. Los grilletes que sujetaban las muñecas de la mujer desnuda condujeron a las manos de las estatuas como si se la estuvieran presentando. La Sacerdotisa recordó cuando su amante había sido encadenada a la estatua de una manera similar a la que había necesitado de algo convincente para seguir las enseñanzas de los Descendientes de la Luna. Ella sonrió como lo había hecho también, aunque su propio adoctrinamiento no había sido tan agradable.

Su amante también llevaba una máscara y un vestido blanco similar al suyo. Su máscara no ocultaba tanto su rostro, ni ocultaba el hecho de que sus ojos eran los de una Hyuuga. La mujer que se había llamado Hanami en su vida anterior como esposa del actual jefe Hyuuga dijo: "Pero querida, si te dejamos ir, solo interferirás con otro o cavarás sitios. ¿O vas a negar que has sido el que interfiere en nuestra búsqueda de reliquias relacionadas con la Diosa de la Luna?

"No estoy interesada en tu mujer de religión crack", respondió la cautiva y bien conocida arqueóloga Jade Chan. "Como les dije a tus matones, estaba buscando reliquias vinculadas a las historias de Senju y Uchiha".

"Y la Hyuuga", dijo la Sacerdotisa, "Has estado muy ocupada últimamente. Varios de nuestros preciosos acólitos describieron a una mujer que coincidía con tu descripción y los abordó cuando intentaron ... "

" Destruye la tableta de Hyuuga ", dijo Jade acusadoramente," Tus matones están tratando de destruir el pasado sin descubrirlo. ¿Qué pasa, tu Santa Madre tiene algunos esqueletos en su lugar más cercano?

La Sacerdotisa sonrió, antes de preguntar con un tono suave: "¿Dónde está la tableta?"

"Ya lo descargué", respondió Jade rápidamente.

"¿A quien?" la Sacerdotisa preguntó, poniéndose detrás de Hanami y gustándole la oreja. Deslizó la parte delantera del vestido de su amante hacia un lado, dejando al descubierto la pálida piel blanca de su pecho y el pezón rojo e hinchado que provocó con dureza.

"No recuerdo", dijo Jade desafiante, aunque se sonrojó cuando Hanami gimió.

"Tan joven y fuerte de voluntad", dijo la sacerdotisa divertida. "Hanami, ¿por qué no la ayudas a relajarse? Debería ayudar a refrescar su memoria.

Hanami salió del abrazo de la Sacerdotisa y se quitó el vestido de los hombros, dejándolo caer al suelo. De pie desnuda ante la mujer, activó su Byakugan y luego presionó suavemente varios puntos de chakra de la mujer. Jade jadeó al sentir el toque final preguntando: "¿Qué hiciste?"

"Redirigí el flujo de tu chakra a tus zonas erógenas". Se inclinó hacia adelante y sopló sobre el pezón de la mujer, haciendo que reaccionara instantáneamente mientras se endurecía. Jade dejó escapar un fuerte gemido cuando la Hyuuga luego la acunó suavemente, "Gimiste tan tiernamente. ¿Quieres sentir más?

"¿Lo peor?", Dijo Jade insolentemente a pesar de que su coño rogaba que la tocaran.

Hanami sonrió cuando dijo: "Oh, no, tengo la intención de hacerlo lo mejor posible". Besó a Jade hambrientamente haciendo que la mujer gimiera en su boca mientras se pellizcaba los pezones. Jade comenzó a tratar de resistir el aumento, pero cuando Hanami se apartó, estaba jadeando con un deseo apenas contenido. La Hyuuga sonrió gentilmente mientras decía: "No luches contra eso. Déjate llevar y ríndete a tus deseos. Cuando nuestra madre regrese, creará un paraíso para sus hijos ".

"T ... entonces, ¿qué estás tratando de ocultar ... AHHHH!"

Hanami sonrió alrededor del pezón que había chupado ante el fuerte gemido que Jade había soltado. Rodando su lengua alrededor de él, luego le dio una última chupada antes de responder: "Simplemente estamos tratando de destruir las mentiras difundidas por los antepasados de los grandes traidores. Como saben, la historia de Jade Chan está escrita por los vencedores. Lamentablemente, la historia de nuestra madre ha sido cooptada por aquellos que se benefician del caos de este mundo. "

" Yo ... no te creo ", dijo Jade mientras trataba de negar el placer que estaba sintiendo.

"Lo harás", dijo Hanami antes de arrodillarse ante la mujer atada mientras se pasaba la lengua por el pecho y el estómago.

Cuando llegó al cruce entre sus piernas, Jade sintió que su resistencia se desmoronaría una vez que sintiera que la lengua de Hyuuga en su coño gimió, "N ... No ... para".

Hanami le sonrió antes de decir: "Déjame preguntarle a estos labios si quieren que pare". Enterró su rostro en el montículo de Jade, lo que la hizo gritar cuando la lengua de Hyuuga comenzó a explorar las burlas de su coño.

La Sacerdotisa observó a su amante complacer a su pronto convertido más nuevo. Se sentó en la cama que compartía con el Hyuuga mientras comenzaba a acariciar su coño humectante rápidamente. Sentía envidia de la gimiente joven que sabía cuán talentosa era la lengua de Hanabi, especialmente cuando usaba sus habilidades para aumentar el placer que uno sentía. Hanami puso una mano entre sus muslos y comenzó a frotar su raja. La Sacerdotisa comenzó a combinar sus propios movimientos con los de la Hyuuga, ya que también comenzó a acariciar su pecho.

Las acciones de Hanami se volvieron más agresivas cuando Jade ya no se resistió y en su lugar comenzó a apretar su coño contra la cara de la Hyuuga. "F ... mierda ... no ... para ... por favor ... por favor no ... no pares ..."

Tanto la Sacerdotisa como su amante frotaron sus coños tan frenéticamente mientras Jade apretaba su coño contra la boca y la lengua de Hanami. De repente, Jade se tensó cuando fue alcanzada por su clímax. La Sacerdotisa, a pesar de estar cerca de la suya, voló de la cama para agarrar a la chica con los ojos abiertos por la nuca. Obligándola a mirar su oscuro ojo derecho, la pupila cambió a la del Sharingan, mientras los jugos de Jade empapaban la cara inferior de Hanami. La Sacerdotisa hizo lo propio con la voluntad de la mujer al imponer un deseo de seguir las enseñanzas de los Descendientes de la Luna y ayudarlos con sus objetivos.

Jade se desmayó tanto por el placer como por el lavado de cerebro efectivo mientras sus defensas mentales estaban en su punto más débil. Hanami apartó la boca del sabor de Jade y aceptó una mano de su amante. Se besaron apasionadamente con Hanami alejándose para preguntar: "Entonces, ¿deberíamos usarla como una forma de saciar la lujuria de nuestros seguidores".

"Mi sangre fría", dijo la Sacerdotisa con una sonrisa, "¿Es un rasgo de descubrir que tu clan te vendió para honrar el pacto que hicieron con el hijo favorito de nuestra madre? ¿Te excitaría verla violarla?

La Sacerdotisa vio vestigios de la gentil mujer que probablemente había estado recordando recuerdos de las hijas que había dejado atrás cuando dijo: "No, pero aparte de eso. No entiendo por qué querrías llevarla al redil.

"Porque ella ha mostrado un talento para encontrar cosas que otros no desean encontrar", dijo la sacerdotisa tirando de Hanami detrás de ella hacia su cama. "Usaremos ese talento para descubrir dónde nuestros enemigos invisibles han escondido el cuerpo de nuestra madre".

Al llegar a la cama, la Sacerdotisa besó nuevamente a la Hyuuga y disfrutó del sabor de la mujer que cubría sus labios. Dejó que Hanami se quitara la bata de su cuerpo y la dejó caer sobre la cama. La Hyuuga sonrió, antes de trepar sobre ella para que su coño mirara hacia la Sacerdotisa. Ella gimió cuando la lengua talentosa de Hyuuga comenzó a burlarse de su coño, lo que rápidamente le recordó el orgasmo que acababa de negar. Sacando la máscara de su rostro, rápidamente enterró su rostro entre el coño de Hyuuga, el embriagador aroma y el placer que sentía por su amante de Hyuuga, siendo siempre lo que permitió a Naori Uchiha escapar del mundo cruel que quería ver arrastrada por el regreso de Kaguya. .

Capítulo siguiente: Bienvenido al Club N


	70. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 70

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío. Además, esta historia es una ficción de limón, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan. Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora. Gracias.

Capítulo 70: Bienvenido al Club N

"Oh, mierda", gimió Naruto mientras yacía en la cama mirando a su madre montar su polla. Sus manos descansaban sobre sus senos mientras ella tenía las suyas sobre su estómago mientras ella apretaba su coño contra él. Su ritmo era impredecible ya que en un momento movía sus caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás frenéticamente, antes de moverse de una manera más relajada como para saborear la sensación. Le dio un apretón a sus tetas haciendo que ella arqueara la espalda y alcanzara detrás de ella para agarrar sus muslos. Miró hacia el techo mientras disfrutaba del placer de estar llena de la polla de su hijo. Entró en otro período en el que comenzó a moverse lentamente, dejando que Naruto también se tomara un momento para disfrutar de la sensación de estar de regreso dentro de su madre.

Aunque sus preocupaciones más inmediatas obviamente estaban atendiendo al placer de su madre. Aún así, había una parte de él que pensaba que su padre había sido un tonto. A pesar de su manera franca de considerar a su padre, todavía lo amaba y respetaba tanto como el hombre que había ayudado a su madre a darle vida, y como un Hokage. Sin embargo, la parte de él que consideraba a Kushina no solo como su madre, sino como su amante, no podía entender la decisión que había tomado su padre. Naruto, recordó que su madre le había preguntado cuando habían regresado del pasado si él hubiera actuado de manera similar al poner el bien de muchos por encima de los de sus amantes. Mientras que en ese momento sabía que era porque su madre estaba tambaleándose por el hecho de que Minato sabía el destino que la esperaba, si no él mismo. Él creía que era su respuesta acerca de cómo él no habría actuado de manera similar lo que quizás había comenzado el proceso de su madre, no solo enfocándose en el tabú del acto que pronto estarían cometiendo. Pero, también había provocado que ella comenzara a verlo en el papel del nuevo hombre con el que quería estar.

"Oh cariño", gimió su madre mientras su mirada buscaba la suya. Naruto movió su mano derecha sobre el pecho de su madre para acunar su mejilla y casi perdió el control cuando ella giró su rostro hacia él para comenzar a chuparle el pulgar. Su contenido y su mirada llena de lujuria se encontraron con las de él mientras su lengua bailaba alrededor del dedo como si fuera una pequeña polla.

Al ver tal cosa, Naruto nuevamente no pudo evitar sentir que su padre había sido un tonto, al menos en lo que respecta a proteger lo que realmente importaba. Finalmente, sintió que la decisión de su padre podía atribuirse a una sola palabra, destino. Era realmente una palabra que Naruto había llegado a odiar. Por ejemplo, había convertido a un hombre que la mayoría describiría como valiente e intrépido en la mayoría de las cosas, en un cobarde y en alguien que había abandonado a su esposa. Todo porque creía en la cosa llamada destino.

Una parte de Naruto se sintió honrado de que su padre de una reunión se hubiera sentido tan seguro en el futuro que él representó que había tomado medidas para asegurarse de que así fuera. Una parte de él también sintió gratitud hacia su padre, porque sus acciones habían preservado el futuro que había estado protegiendo y su madre había tratado de cambiar. Pero, también fue una acción que Naruto no podía entender, ya que incluso si las acciones de su padre lo habían beneficiado. Como el hombre actualmente en la vida de Kushina, también estaba disgustado por ellos. Principalmente, ya que él mantendría su decisión de ayudar a Shiho sobre Tsunade simplemente debido a la diferencia en sus habilidades. Si se le daba una oportunidad, la tomaría y encontraría una manera de asegurarse de que Tsunade nunca cayera en manos de Furofuki a pesar de que al final todo salió bien.

Naruto estaba seguro de que si se le daba la oportunidad de preguntarle a su padre por qué se negaba a actuar sabiendo que su esposa sufriría una tragedia y obligaría a que Bijuu se lo llevara a su hijo, que su padre declararía cómo creía era su destino morir para que su hijo pudiera convertirse en el salvador de una vieja y mohosa profecía. La triste verdad era que, tanto como Jiraiya había depositado sus esperanzas en que dos de sus alumnos fueran el salvador en la profecía que le habían dado antes de volver a depositar esas esperanzas en él, Naruto sabía que su padre o Nagato podrían haber sido fácilmente los únicos. siendo referido Nagato obviamente había perdido la fe en el sueño debido a sucumbir a la oscuridad nacida de las tragedias con las que Tobi lo rodeó a él y a Konan para llevarlos a su lado. Sin embargo, su padre simplemente nunca había creído en su propio poder, y por lo tanto fijó todo en un niño recién nacido. Quizás una decisión que muchos calificarían como aquellos nacidos de la fe absoluta que un padre podría tener en su hijo. Sin embargo, no lo veía así. Por mucho que Naruto le había dicho a Neji, no existía el destino. Lo que la gente llamaba destino no era más que un futuro construido por la sangre, el sudor y las lágrimas de aquellos demasiado tercos para rendirse sin importar las probabilidades y, por lo tanto, forjaron los deseos de sus voluntades en el tejido de la historia. Algunos podrían decir que nació para convertirse en el jinchuriki de Kiyomi, que el destino simplemente había estado esperando su llegada para marcar el comienzo de una nueva era. Sin embargo, la triste verdad era que su padre había elegido simplemente rendirse a la noción de destino en lugar de luchar y tomar el manto de ser el salvador de la profecía para sí mismo. Eso no significaba que Naruto se viera como él tampoco, Dio la casualidad de que sus objetivos se alinearon con los que fueron el supuesto final del juego que tenía el salvador en cuestión. Pero, si una nueva era naciera de lo que su familia logró, bueno, Naruto nunca aceptaría la explicación de que todo había surgido porque se predijo. Ese sería el trabajo de los historiadores poco imaginativos, supuso, ya que tendrían muy poca idea de todo el trabajo real que se llevó a cabo y probablemente disfrutarían de la noción romántica del destino como la causa.

Sin embargo, si se le da a elegir entre traer una era de paz mientras sacrifica a una mujer que ama y dejar el mundo en su estado actual. Naruto siempre elegiría lo último. Su dedicación a ellos superó incluso su objetivo declarado de lograr la paz. Eso no quería decir que Naruto no fuera consciente de la posibilidad de que algunos de ellos murieran en su búsqueda. Pero, él nunca haría esa elección voluntariamente como su padre hizo por su madre.

Sin embargo, observando las hermosas características de su madre, ya que reflejaban el placer que sentía, Naruto no pudo evitar sentirse feliz de que su padre hubiera elegido el camino que él tenía. Pero resolvió que nunca cometería un error similar.

Decidiendo que había sido pasivo en su relación amorosa durante demasiado tiempo, sorprendió a Kushina al darles la vuelta de repente. Su mirada violeta buscó la suya azul mientras se preguntaba qué había sucedido con su amante, especialmente porque él permanecía todavía dentro de ella. Pero a pesar de que su cuerpo quería que Naruto comenzara a moverse, se convirtió en una preocupación secundaria al ver la intensidad de las emociones que se mostraban en la mirada de su hijo. Sospechaba que era como resultado de la pasión que se dirigía hacia ella lo que, junto con la forma gentil en que acariciaba su rostro mientras decía: "Te amo, Kushina", hizo que aparecieran lágrimas en los ojos de la mujer Uzumaki.

"Oh ... Cariño ... Naruto ...", Kushina descubrió que sus palabras le fallaron, no es que importara cuando su amante la besó con toda la pasión que había estado en sus ojos. También tenía una cualidad posesiva que le transmitía que nunca la dejaría ir, lo que teniendo en cuenta la serie de eventos que habían llevado a que se convirtieran en amantes llenó su corazón de una sensación de satisfacción aún mayor por su decisión. También se solidificó una vez más para ella que si no hubiera actuado según sus sentimientos, lo habría lamentado para siempre.

Ella gimió en su beso cuando Naruto comenzó a moverse dentro de ella. Él se movió lentamente, mostrándole a través de su relación sexual que, a diferencia de cuando ella había estado marcando el ritmo, que había sido apresurada y frenética la mayor parte del tiempo, aunque debido a que estaba extremadamente cachonda por exponerse a su chakra. Que no había necesidad, debido a su promesa tácita de que no la abandonaría. Sus manos rozaron su espalda mientras él se movía lentamente dentro de ella.

Sus manos se abrieron paso debajo de ella, donde la agarró por los hombros cuando comenzó a empujar su polla contra ella con mayor fuerza. Ella jadeaba cada vez que él tocaba fondo cuando un pico de placer se clavaba en su útero. Enterró su rostro en su cuello y hombro, que marcó con un mordisco de amor mientras probaba su piel.

Naruto se acercaba a su liberación, por lo que esperaba que ella terminara con él; se puso de rodillas. La agarró por las caderas y comenzó a empujar ferozmente dentro de ella. La espalda de Kushina se arqueó cuando agarró su almohada detrás de su cabeza y cerró los tobillos detrás de su espalda. Naruto mantuvo su asalto incluso cuando la necesidad de liberarse dentro de ella se volvió insoportable. Esperó hasta que sus músculos agarrando su virilidad comenzaron a enrollarse alrededor de él, momento en el que luego avivó su clítoris. Los ojos de su madre se abrieron de golpe, ya que por un momento no estaba segura de lo que estaba sintiendo, ya que era tan intenso, pero su mente pronto se encontró con su cuerpo al soltar un poderoso grito. Sus gritos se unieron a los de él mientras la bombeaba llena de esperma.

Naruto cayó hacia adelante cuando terminó de llenar el útero que lo había alojado con su semilla. Él sonrió ante la cara jadeante de su madre cuando ella dijo: "Mmm, necesitaba eso".

"Así que dijiste", respondió Naruto divertido. "¿Fue realmente tan difícil soportar la excitación causada por mi chakra?"

Su madre sonrió al admitir: "No", antes de besarlo y agregar: "Pero, me alegro de que me haya dado una excusa para escaparme contigo".

"Yo también", dijo Naruto besándola.

"Pero, ahora el deber llama, ¿no?" Naruto miró a su madre confundido, así que ella explicó: "No soy el único que bombeaste con tu chakra. ¿No crees que deberías atender a algunos de los otros?

Naruto sonrió mientras usaba su marca de zorro para juzgar cómo Tsunade estaba lidiando con haber estado expuesto a su chakra también. Sospechaba que era mejor que su madre porque lo había experimentado antes, mientras que Kushina no. Como resultado, descubrió que ella no era la única amante suya que se sentía extremadamente excitada y que necesitaba pasar un tiempo con él. Al ver que, como su madre había sugerido que sus servicios eran necesarios en otro lugar, se extrajo de ella mientras respondía: "Supongo que esa es una forma de expresarlo". Se vistió rápidamente y agregó: "Pero, ¿qué hombre podría describir honestamente complacer a las mujeres que ama como un deber?"

Desapareció en un destello rojo dejando a Kushina contenta y feliz tanto por sus palabras como por el amor que acababan de disfrutar. Al recostarse, descubrió que mientras una parte de ella todavía estaba amargada por la elección que Minato había hecho con respecto a su vida juntos. Encontró el que ahora estaba disfrutando más que compensado. Fue ese sentimiento lo que hizo que Kushina confiara en que su hijo podría hacer lo mismo por la mujer que estaba segura estaba sufriendo mucho después del fracaso del complot de Furofuki. Cerrando los ojos, decidió descansar bien, ya que tenía la sensación de que los próximos días serían muy ocupados.

Naruto apareció en la habitación del hospital que supuso que había sido asignado a Tsunade para pasar la noche. Aunque no se había sorprendido de que ella no estuviera sola, admitiría estar bastante sorprendido por la escena que lo esperaba. Siendo un Shizune parcialmente desnudo acostado en la cabecera de la cama con la cara de Tsunade enterrada cómodamente entre sus piernas. "R ... justo allí ... sigue ... lamiéndome allí ..."

Tsunade apartó la boca del honeypot de su aprendiz mientras decía divertida, "¿Ahora no crees que te estás volviendo un poco descarado, Shizune? Ordenar tu Hokage de esa manera.

"Pero es solo que tu lengua se siente tan bien", dijo Shizune gimiendo mientras su maestra continuaba frotando su coño suavemente.

"Creo que sé lo que se sentiría mejor", dijo Tsunade mirando a su lado donde había aparecido con una sonrisa, "Y por fin parece que el hombre apegado a él ha llegado".

Los ojos de ambos kunoichi se clavaron en su ingle mientras bajaba su mosca y se liberaba mientras decía en un tono divertido: "Tenía la sensación de que ustedes dos podrían estar buscando esto".

Tsunade le dirigió una mirada hambrienta antes de lamerse los labios y ella respondió: "Mmm, justo lo que recetó el médico".

Ambas mujeres se bajaron de la cama y se despojaron de su ropa restante. Tsunade cerró los labios con los suyos y le dio el beso que ella había querido después de la derrota de Furofuki. Sus lenguas bailaron hasta que Naruto gimió en su boca, ya que Shizune había estado sufriendo los efectos del afrodisíaco que liberaron los tentáculos, aunque silenciados, simplemente se alejaron de él y apoyaron su coño en su polla.

Ella dejó escapar un fuerte gemido cuando se empaló por completo en su polla. Naruto lanzó una mirada preocupada hacia la puerta, causando que Tsunade lo tranquilizara, "No te preocupes mi amor. Komachi está de guardia y colocamos algunos sellos de cancelación de ruido antes de comenzar a prepararnos para su llegada. No seremos molestados, y no hay necesidad de contenerse ".

Tsunade se había separado de él mientras hablaba para moverse delante de él y sentarse en la cama. Ella se recostó sobre él mientras extendía las piernas para darle una visión de su roce empapado. Naruto maniobró a Shizune hacia adelante para que pudiera comenzar a lamer el coño de su maestra. La mujer de cabello oscuro emprendió la tarea ansiosamente sacando un gemido de la garganta de la mujer rubia. Pero, se interrumpió cuando Naruto creó un clon K que enterró su polla en su boca mientras su cabeza se inclinaba hacia un lado de la cama.

Naruto se regodeó al ver a su amante Hokage masajeando sus senos en círculos mientras una copia de su polla la follaba en la boca. Él también se deleitaba con la sensación de ser bolas en el fondo de Shizune mientras era tratado con la imagen de ella comiendo el coño de su maestra con gusto. Condujo sus propias lujurias a través del techo, que le pasó a Shizune mientras golpeaba vigorosamente sus caderas contra ella, empujando su lengua con más fuerza contra el manguito de Tsunade, que a su vez empujó la polla de su clon hacia su garganta.

Habiendo estado allí muchas veces, Naruto podía entender la situación de su clon cuando decía: "Oh, mierda, ya me estoy corriendo". Sacó disparando su taco por el cuerpo del Hokage antes de estallar en humo.

Shizune lo sorprendió trepándose ansiosamente a la cama mientras lamía el rastro de semen, antes de encontrarse cara a cara con Tsunade. Luego la besó apasionadamente compartiendo su tesoro recogido con la mujer rubia. Naruto lo había seguido después, no queriendo perder la sensación de que Shizune estaba envuelto a su alrededor. Pero, ahora con los coños de ambas mujeres presionados mientras se besaban, él rápidamente se retiró para darle un giro a Tsunade. El Hokage gimió en Shizune cuando su amante compartido entró en ella.

Aunque, Shizune extrañaba la sensación de él dentro de ella, Naruto no la dejó sin placer cuando comenzó a tocarla mientras su polla complacía a Tsunade. Sintió que su anticipación crecía cuando él se retractó y Tsunade dejó escapar un gemido, dejando que la mujer encima de ella supiera que pronto recibiría su pene. Ella dejó escapar un grito agudo cuando se hundió en su interior momentos más tarde cuando Naruto retomó donde lo dejó. Acababa de acostumbrarse a tenerlo dentro de ella, cuando él se retiró y fue el turno de Tsunade de gemir contenta.

Naruto cambió entre ellos varias veces, antes de retirarse y colocar su polla sobre el quim de Tsunade, luego presionó firmemente la espalda de Shizune. Con su polla entre los coños de las dos mujeres, comenzó a deslizarse sobre las dos. El maestro y el aprendiz se abrazaron fuertemente mientras intentaban presionarse contra su virilidad tan firme como era posible. Su polla bien lubricada se deslizó fácilmente entre las dos mujeres, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sintiera las señales reveladoras de que iba a pintar a sus amantes con su semilla. Afortunadamente, no necesitaba resistir el impulso mientras Shizune dejaba escapar su grito familiar de "¡¡¡Aiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!"

Sus caderas se sacudieron cuando llegó al clímax empujando el eje de Naruto hacia abajo sobre el clítoris de Tsunade que la envolvió para que estallara de una manera similar. Naruto rápidamente se liberó de los dos y enterró su polla dentro de Shizune donde disparó varios disparos de su semilla en lo profundo de ella. Le causó experimentar un segundo clímax. Tsunade se unió a sus gritos prolongados cuando Naruto le dio al Hokage una inyección similar.

Naruto se retiró del coño de ordeño de Tsunade cuando tuvo que estabilizarse para no sentirse débil en las rodillas. Shizune se retiró de su maestra y Naruto no pudo evitar la sensación de orgullo que sintió al ver a las mujeres desnudas y sudorosas cuyos coños comenzaban a derramar su semilla. Puede que Naruto no creyera en el destino, pero agradeció a los dioses que habían considerado oportuno bendecir su vida con los muchos y variados amantes a los que ahora estaba obligado.

Tanto Shizune como Tsunade se sonrieron el uno al otro mientras se recuperaban de sus orgasmos antes de enfocarse en el hombre que compartían. Se pararon para abrazarlo al mismo tiempo donde cada uno se turnaba para besarlo. "Gracias mi amor", dijo Tsunade la excitación que había sentido desde que fue bombeada por el chakra de su amante, finalmente había seguido su curso.

"¿Para qué?"

Tsunade sonrió ante la humilde naturaleza de su amante, por lo que respondió: "Para todo".

Podía ver que su amante todavía no entendía mientras él seguía subestimando cuánto había cambiado su vida. Pero no le importó especialmente en este momento debido a que estaba en sus brazos.

Fue un sentimiento reflejado por Shizune, pero consciente de que otra persona podría estar sufriendo como ella había dicho: "Naruto, hay alguien más que creo que deberías visitar esta noche".

Dormir estaba resultando difícil de encontrar para Fuka, ya que su coño le recordó que aún no había recibido la polla que le decía que lo mejoraría todo. Maldijo a Furofuki por haberla dejado en ese estado, que aunque era similar a cuando había estado bajo la influencia del chakra de Naruto, tuvo un efecto más intenso en ella. Para Fuka, lo que había sentido por el chakra de Naruto era similar a la sensación relajada que se siente al beber un licor que te calienta por dentro o por un buen masaje. Era un estado construido para una persona que eventualmente necesitaba ser liberada. No había nada sutil sobre el afrodisíaco en el otro. Las necesidades que creó debían satisfacerse de inmediato, sin el calor que el chakra de Naruto había contenido. Como tal, sin el suero de Shizune,

Necesita, que el personal del hospital la estaba alentando a cuidarse. Fuka miró el monitor al que estaba conectada y alertó a la enfermera de turno cuando estaba haciendo exactamente eso. La enfermera la dejaría, pero luego la verificaría para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Se sintió un poco molesta por ser tratada como un experimento principalmente porque sabía que Shizune había estado en un estado similar. Pero, ella podía imaginar que sería Naruto ayudando al médico con sus deseos.

Ella suspiró con tristeza, mientras se volteaba de lado y ponía una mano entre sus piernas mientras resistir la necesidad de liberación se volvía casi insoportable debido a la soledad con la que la idea de que Naruto ayudara a la mujer de cabello oscuro la dejó. Cerró los ojos cuando comenzó a frotar sus labios inferiores empapados, y a pesar de sus siglos de experiencia sexual desde la única vez que sintió algo con el hombre que la había traicionado, trató de aclarar su mente para superarlo. tan rápido como sea posible ya que el monitor cardíaco comenzó a sonar más rápido.

Sin embargo, hubo un rápido destello de luz roja que la hizo abrir los ojos y girar hacia su fuente. Encontró a Naruto parado sobre ella y que lucía un leve sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo que la había interrumpido en medio de.

"Lo siento, volveré", dijo rápidamente a punto de teletransportarse.

"¡Espere!" Dijo Fuka rápidamente agarrando su muñeca.

Naruto hizo lo que le indicaron y envió una mirada hacia donde ella lo había agarrado. Fuka sintió que sus mejillas comenzaban a ponerse rosadas cuando vio que lo había alcanzado usando la mano con la que se estaba complaciendo. Ella soltó al darse cuenta de que sus dedos estaban cubiertos de su esencia y sintiéndose mortificada dijo: "Lo siento".

Sintió que su vergüenza desaparecía cuando Naruto agarró una silla cercana y dijo: "No te preocupes por eso. Por lo que me ha dicho Shizune, te está costando mucho ".

"No es tan malo como lo fue", dijo Fuka rápidamente, "pero, si Shizune no hubiera creado ese suero. Probablemente estaría deambulando por las calles desnudo buscando algo masculino para saltarme ".

"Estoy seguro de que habría bastantes tomadores", dijo Naruto con un tono divertido.

Fuka sonrió, aunque tenía un ligero indicio de tristeza, ya que aunque sus palabras podían tomarse como un cumplido, no dieron pistas sobre si él sería o no uno de ellos. Supuso que tendría que incluirlo en la categoría de no interesado considerando que había hecho intentos bastante abiertos de seducirlo. Como resultado, ella se sorprendió cuando él tomó la mano que había estado usando para darse placer, y le pasó la lengua por el dedo índice antes de decir: "Pero, tengo que insistir en que se mantengan alejados de ti". Después de todo, eres una de mis mujeres.

Fuka lo miró como si no estuviera seguro de que lo había escuchado correctamente, por lo que pidió una aclaración y dijo: "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Quiero decir, que te considero parte de mi familia", dijo Naruto haciendo que la mirada de Fuka se volviera acuosa. Él sonrió mientras explicaba: "Desde el momento en que te uniste a mí, existió un vínculo entre nosotros. Por eso no te entregué a las autoridades. No puedo negar que al principio no eras una mujer por la que pretendía cuidar. Pero esa mujer se ha desvanecido lentamente, quizás para ser reemplazada por la que eras antes de convertirte en un ghoul.

Fuka apartó la mirada de la seria mirada de Naruto y, al no ver lo que había en ella, dijo: "No he cambiado tanto".

Naruto se rió entre dientes haciéndola mirar hacia atrás y sonrojarse cuando dijo: "Realmente, en el pasado, mi pequeño truco con probar el sabor de tu gatito habría sido toda la invitación que necesitabas para intentar meterme en ti. Sin embargo, aquí en realidad estás tratando de disuadirme de creer que has cambiado ". Extendió la mano hacia ella y le dijo: "Fuka, cuando te convertiste en un monstruo, dudo que lo hayas reconocido hasta que fue demasiado tarde. ¿Por qué entonces te niegas a creer que has cambiado para mejor?

Teniendo dificultades para responderle, ya que simplemente quería poner sus labios sobre los de él, resistió el deseo diciendo: "B ... porque ... mis pecados son ..."

"En el pasado", dijo Naruto definitivamente, "Eso no significa que se hayan ido, pero siempre y cuando te dediques a nunca repetirlos y hacer las paces. Estaré encantado de estar a tu lado para ayudar.

Naruto le dio a Fuka un beso, al que ella simplemente se rindió. Comenzó casualmente, pero el cuerpo de Fuka pronto le recordó que necesitaba más. Abrió la boca y descubrió que Naruto estaba más que dispuesto a responder. Sus lenguas se encontraron en el medio donde se enfrentaron en un pequeño concurso de voluntades antes de que Fuka cediera el control. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y disfrutó la sensación de sus manos moviéndose sobre su cuerpo. Ella se echó hacia atrás, lo que lo impulsó a meterse en su cama mientras sus pasiones se volvían más fuertes. Ella gimió cuando Naruto apretó su pecho a través de la bata de hospital que llevaba para tentar sus pezones para que se endurecieran.

El monitor de latidos se estaba volviendo loco, haciendo que Naruto alcanzara el cable sujeto al dedo índice de su mano izquierda. Ella lo detuvo diciendo: "No lo estén monitoreando. Se apresurarán si piensan que me he quedado sin aliento.

Naruto asintió antes de formar varias señales de mano y luego colocó la palma de su mano contra la pared sobre su cabeza. Fuka vio aparecer símbolos que se extendían por la habitación mientras creaba una barrera de privacidad antes de decir: "Entonces, especialmente no queremos que se apresuren mientras gritas mi nombre".

Luego viajó por su cuerpo y llegando a la unión entre sus piernas, empujó su bata de hospital para exponer sus relucientes labios inferiores. Él respiró sobre ella provocando un pequeño silbido de placer para escapar de ella, ya que era la primera vez que ella había sentido tal sensación. Fue seguido rápidamente por un grito cuando Naruto, aunque no fue el primer hombre en caer sobre ella, fue el primero en el que no tuvo que fingir sentir algo. No, Fuka no necesitaba fingir sus gritos cuando Naruto bebió su esencia con la pasión que había reservado para el ramen antes de convertirse en el amante del caldo único que cada uno de sus amantes liberaba cuando estaba emocionado.

Las manos de Fuka estaban enterradas en el cabello de Naruto mientras su lengua bailaba sobre sus labios inferiores antes de deslizarse para besar sus entrañas. Ella aplastó su manguito contra su barbilla y jadeó cuando el dedo de Naruto comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la arrugada abertura de su trasero. A pesar de haber experimentado tal juego antes, debido a que fue durante sus días de ghoul, no estaba segura de poder manejar el estímulo adicional. Aparentemente, Naruto confiaba en que ella podría hacerlo mientras empujaba el dedo hacia adentro, causando que Fuka gimiera, "Oh ... mierda ... es ... es demasiado".

Naruto separó la boca y bromeó, "¿Qué fue eso? Más, no hay problema. Naruto extrajo su lengua de dentro de ella reemplazándola con el pulgar de la mano que actualmente toca el culo de Fuka. Pasó un momento para lamer algunos de los jugos que le cubrían los muslos antes de poner la lengua en su clítoris. Las manos de Fuka comenzaron a levantar sus sábanas cuando sintió que algo se acumulaba dentro de ella. La confundió, ya que no podía equiparar la sensación con nada de lo que había experimentado antes, pero luego explotó en un clímax devastador cuando Naruto chupó su clítoris.

Fuka perdió la noción del tiempo cuando su mundo se volvió blanco cuando experimentó su primer verdadero orgasmo. Se preguntó cuál había sido la sensación patética que le había dado Eiji y pensó que la mayoría había tratado de recordarlos como más placenteros de lo que habían sido, de lo contrario solo se habría sentido decepcionada por su primera experiencia con el amor físico. Ella se dio cuenta de que siseaba al sentir como si le hubieran colocado un hierro para marcar contra su coño. Enfocó su mirada para encontrar que Naruto se había despojado de su ropa y que el hierro de regaño era simplemente el calor que sentía al presionar su polla contra ella.

Sintió una leve sensación de miedo mientras se preguntaba cómo encajaría el pilar de carne dentro de ella, ya que Eiji había sido amantes mucho, mucho más pequeños y más grandes, ya que podría haberla partido en dos sin sentir nada. Naruto lo sintió y dijo con dulzura: "Podemos parar por ahora si quieres. Pero tenemos que recuperar su ritmo cardíaco si no queremos que nos molesten ".

Fuka se sintió tentada a tomar el descanso que le ofrecían, pero su deseo de explorar las nuevas sensaciones de su segunda vida era demasiado grande. "No pares ... hasta que me hayas hecho completamente tuyo".

Naruto se inclinó besándola suavemente mientras decía: "Te convertiste en mío cuando aceptaste ayudar a mi casa. Somos nosotros uniéndonos para hacerlo oficial ".

Naruto empujó dentro y teniendo en cuenta la preocupación que había visto a Fuka demostrar a su tamaño lo hizo muy lentamente. Estaba contento de haber hecho lo de su sorpresa; Su progreso fue rápidamente detenido por su barrera. Fuka no entendía cómo era posible, pero teorizó que podría haber sido debido al hecho de que el cuerpo que había estado usando cuando regresó a la vida podría haber sido virgen. Sintió una oleada de culpa sobre ella que había acabado con la vida de una persona antes de poder conocer los mismos placeres que Naruto le estaba mostrando. Casi le dijo a Naruto que deberían detenerse, pero Naruto, al sentir su repentina depresión emocional, dijo con cariño: "Fuka, no puedes revertir las cosas que has hecho. Pero, para avanzar, tampoco puedes dejar que sean un peso que te detenga ".

La culpa no desapareció exactamente, pero se rescindió un poco cuando ella tomó en serio las palabras de Naruto. Ella se encontró con sus ojos cariñosos y le dio un leve asentimiento indicando su disposición a continuar. Naruto bajó su boca hacia la de ella besándola hambrientamente antes de pasar su himen. Ella lloró en él cuando el dolor dominó el placer que había estado sintiendo por un momento. Naruto se limpió las lágrimas que se acumulaban en la esquina de sus ojos, antes de moverse lentamente dentro de ella. Fuka gimió como si al principio se sintiera un poco incómoda, pronto se acostumbró a la sensación. También pronto comenzó a encontrarse con sus embestidas, deleitándose con el placer que inundaba su cerebro cada vez que su miembro golpeaba la entrada de su útero.

Naruto se recostó sobre sus rodillas y juntó las piernas de Fuka ante él. Sus gritos crecieron en volumen debido a que sus piernas cerradas le hicieron apretar la longitud de la carne que perforaba dentro de ella. Naruto también se sintió increíble por la mayor tensión. Levantó una pierna para que su pie descansara sobre la cama y le permitiera empujar dentro de ella con más fuerza.

Continuaron así durante varios momentos hasta que Naruto empujó sus muslos y levantó más las caderas. Se agachó sobre sus pies para golpearla más profundamente como resultado del nuevo ángulo. Fuka gimió locamente cuando el placer dentro de ella creció en intensidad, el empuje de Naruto se hizo aún más fuerte cuando sus rodillas fueron empujadas hacia abajo sobre sus hombros. En la nueva posición, Naruto estaba casi parado sobre ella mientras perforaba su polla directamente en su núcleo con cada empuje.

El monitor que medía el latido del corazón de Fuka se estaba volviendo loco, haciendo que la enfermera que lo observaba desde la estación de enfermería estuviera un poco preocupada, pero para Fuka no podía estar más contenta mientras miraba al hombre detrás de las lecturas salvajes. Fuka dejó escapar un grito cuando el globo de placer sobrellenado dentro de ella estalló enviándola una vez más a un mundo blanco que la hizo sentir como si estuviera mirando los cielos. La trajeron de vuelta a la tierra cuando los fuegos artificiales de color se mezclaron en el vacío blanco cuando explotó en otro clímax cuando sintió que su útero se bombeaba lleno de la semilla de Naruto. Otra experiencia nueva para ella como su único amante anterior mientras estaba viva se había alejado de ella.

Naruto se relajó cuando terminó de llenar a Fuka con su esencia y bajó suavemente sus caderas. Se subió a ella para besarla tiernamente por varios momentos. Sintió el deseo de descansar con su nuevo amante, pero antes de cerrar los ojos notó algo extraño. Antes de que pudiera preguntar al respecto, ambos fueron sorprendidos por el golpe en la puerta. Fuka notó que sus signos de vida habían vuelto a la normalidad y dijo: "Mierda, la enfermera me está controlando".

Naruto no necesitó más explicaciones mientras agarraba su ropa e Hiraishined se alejó después de darle un último beso rápido. Fuka trató de hacerse tan presentable como una mujer que acababa de tener el mejor sexo de su larga existencia. Afortunadamente, a pesar de que falló horriblemente ya que la enfermera esperaba que pareciera algo desaliñada, no hizo ningún comentario.

Kaori le sonrió y le preguntó: "Um ... ¿Está todo bien?"

"Sí, creo que he pasado por lo peor", respondió Fuka rápidamente sintiendo que parte de la semilla de Naruto comenzaba a salir de ella. Consideró que sus palabras tenían más significado de lo que había pensado, ya que supuso que ahora también podrían aplicarse a su vida en general.

Kaori asintió preguntándose por qué nunca se había sentido tan satisfecha como Fuka en ese momento después de haberse complacido. Sintió que su coño se humedecía ya que todavía podía detectar algo del almizcle que flotaba en el aire. Rápidamente decidió que se iría y quizás preguntarle al hombre que había estado viendo para cuidar los sentimientos que comenzaban a aparecer dentro de ella. Fue seguido por un sentimiento de culpa cuando el médico que estaba viendo estaba casado, pero ella lo ignoró sabiendo que ya no la amaba y había prometido dejarla pronto. Cada vez más húmeda por las feromonas de Naruto que todavía estaban presentes, Kaori, ansiosa por conectarse con su amante en una de las secciones aún abandonadas del hospital, dijo: "Bueno, descanse un poco. Parece que lo necesitas.

"Gracias", respondió Fuka recostándose para tomar la sugerencia de la enfermera.

Pero sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando Kaori dijo con curiosidad antes de irse, "Por cierto, tu cabello está más rojo que cuando fuiste admitido. No importa, debe ser mi mente jugando conmigo.

Fuka esperó hasta que la enfermera se fue, pero tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, surgió de la cama. Corrió al baño y encendió la luz para ver que, efectivamente, su cabello ya no era del color marrón que había adquirido después de usar el jutsu que la había convertido en un ghoul. En cambio, fue el rojo intenso lo que la marcó como miembro del clan Uzumaki. Se llevó las manos a la boca mientras su imagen en el espejo se volvía borrosa por las lágrimas de alegría que sentía. Insegura de qué fue lo que causó el cambio, resolvió que a medida que el cabello había vuelto al tono rojo que había sido en su juventud. Así que tenía el deseo de paz que Eiji pudo haber usado para desviarla, pero al presenciar la dedicación de Naruto a su ambición también la había ayudado a recuperar su verdadero yo.

Naruto apareció en la casa de baños ubicada en la propiedad de Kiyomi. Soltó un bostezo cansado cuando la adrenalina de su placentero Fuka y casi quedando atrapado se desvaneció. Supuso que también se debía a que había estado despierto durante más de veinticuatro horas sin dormir, ya que el ataque de Furofuki había comenzado la noche anterior, y habían terminado esa tarde. El tiempo transcurrido desde entonces había complacido a su madre, Shizune, Tsunade y su nuevo amante, Fuka.

La luna brillaba en el cielo nocturno cuando Naruto salió de la casa de baños después de lavarse. Dirigiéndose a las aguas termales que se parecían a las que se encuentran en algunas de las regiones más montañosas que había explorado durante sus viajes, suspiró satisfecho mientras se deslizaba en el agua. Dejó que su mente divagara aunque no aprovechara nada particularmente significativo para contemplar. Pensó que era porque sabía que pronto se le encargaría más de lo que podía manejar, ya que estaba seguro de que Tsunade había descubierto algunos datos interesantes de su tiempo como prisionero de Furofuki. Naruto suspiró mientras se hundía más en el agua resolviendo dejar que las preocupaciones de mañana esperaran hasta mañana.

Se hizo más fácil de hacer cuando la quietud del presente llegó a su fin cuando la voz típicamente tranquila de Tier preguntó: "Naruto, ¿te importa si me uno a ti?"

La rubia se sentó rápidamente, sorprendida por su llegada. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente desnuda, aunque sostenía una pequeña toalla delante de su cintura. También notó un leve sonrojo que apagaba sus mejillas mientras lo miraba, sin tratar de verlo todo. Su mirada se apartó tímidamente cuando su mirada se encontró con la de ella. Más que un poco sorprendida, ya que incluso después de sus enfrentamientos, ella nunca había mostrado un deseo de unirse a él cuando él se había servido de las aguas termales después, sin embargo, dijo: "Claro, no me importa".

Tier asintió antes de meterse en el agua, aunque esperó hasta estar segura de que Naruto no podía ver su mitad inferior para dejar caer la toalla. Sin embargo, no debió haberse preocupado cuando notó al entrar que Naruto había cerrado los ojos. Ella frunció el ceño porque esperaba obtener una respuesta mayor del hombre para evaluar cuán deseosa la encontraba. Ella encontró que su confianza se marchitaba por la falta de reacción que su presencia había generado fuera de la sorpresa que había mostrado por primera vez. A pesar de nunca ser una de las más bijuu, descubrió que el silencio era intimidante, especialmente porque no estaba segura de cómo comunicar su deseo de profundizar su relación. También se sintió más que un poco tonta, ya que supuso que debería haber sabido que aparecer desnuda no sería suficiente pista teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de tiempo que pasó alrededor de la forma femenina desnuda.

Naruto sin darse cuenta de sus pensamientos preguntó: "Es una noche hermosa, ¿no te parece?"

Tier se puso de pie en la gran luna y respondió: "Nunca me importó mucho la noche".

"En serio", dijo Naruto abriendo los ojos para buscar la mirada color agua de Tier, "¿Por qué?"

Tier pensó en su padre, quien en los años posteriores a su creación, se había quedado con ellos mientras su fuerza vital dejaba de ser el Jinchuriki de diez colas. Recordó haberse reunido con él en el techo del templo donde habían vivido y donde por la noche siempre se lo podía encontrar mirando tristemente a la luna. Respondiendo a la pregunta de Naruto, ella respondió: "Supongo que siempre lo asocié con tristeza y arrepentimiento porque mi padre solía mirarlo con tales emociones".

Naruto inclinó la cabeza antes de decir: "Realmente no puedo decir que entiendo eso, pero a cada uno lo suyo".

Tier sonrió suavemente cuando dijo: "Eres bastante contundente, ¿verdad? ¿No intentaría la mayoría de las personas sonar un poco más comprensivo en lugar de aceptar algo como verdadero y luego descartarlo?

Naruto se rió entre dientes antes de responder: "No veo el punto en que el resultado final seguirá siendo el mismo. Llegaste a tu vista del cielo nocturno a través de tus propias experiencias, que incluso si me lo dices, probablemente no cambiarían mi propia visión de él. Aunque, supongo que la mayoría de la gente podría estar dispuesta a entender, especialmente para impresionar a la mujer hermosa y desnuda que les dice eso, cuán comprensivos son ".

Tier sonrió ante el cumplido indirecto que Naruto le había hecho, pero preguntó: "Sin embargo, eres diferente. ¿Quizás debido a que no sientes la necesidad de fingir como resultado de la cantidad de amantes que tienes?

Naruto le sonrió a Tier antes de responder: "Me gusta pensar que es el hecho de que no finjo con mujeres lo que se atribuye a mi éxito con ellas. Prefiero hablar honestamente, especialmente cuando no puedo entender de dónde viene una persona en lugar de tratar de ganar puntos con alguien al afirmar lo contrario ".

"Entonces, tal vez puedas ayudarme a comprenderte mejor", declaró Tier queriendo obtener una mayor comprensión de la antigua anfitriona de su hermana, "¿Cómo ves la luna esta noche?"

Naruto se sintió un poco avergonzado de ser puesto en el lugar, especialmente porque su respuesta fue: "Um, bueno ... supongo que es solo una gran roca en el espacio que brilla bastante bien esta noche".

Tier estudió al hombre rubio por un momento, obviamente, había esperado algo mucho más profundo. No estaba segura de si debía reírse o no, simplemente dijo: "Sabes que la roca sirvió como prisión para contener el cuerpo de los Diez Colas, ¿verdad?"

Naruto asintió, pero luego obtuvo una mirada bastante pensativa mientras miraba a la luna nuevamente. Después de un momento dijo: "Supongo que es extraño entonces".

"¿Qué?"

"Bueno, ¿no fue encarcelar los diez colas el mayor logro de tu padre?" Cuando Tier asintió, Naruto agregó: "Creo que me pregunto por qué miraría el recordatorio de su mayor triunfo con emociones tan negativas. ¿Crees que realmente se arrepintió de sellar las diez colas?

"Yo ... no sé", admitió Tier sorprendido de nunca haber hecho tal conexión.

Naruto se encogió de hombros después de un momento y dijo: "Supongo que a la larga no importa. Cualquiera sea la razón, no triunfó su convicción de que sus acciones eran necesarias y ganó nueve hijos. Estoy seguro de lo que sea que él haya lamentado, tú y el otro Bijuu lo compensaron con creces.

Naruto le sonrió a Tier, pero sus ojos se agrandaron cuando de repente ella se lanzó hacia adelante para besarlo. Rápidamente se recuperó del shock y cerró los ojos para relajarse. Cuando se retiró, Tier dijo: "Naruto ... si me quieres ... deseo ser uno contigo".

Naruto sabía que no debía preguntarle si estaba segura, ya que sentía que sería un insulto a lo que acababa de admitir. Por lo tanto, él respondió: "No hay un hombre vivo que no te quiera. Gracias por elegirme."

Tiró de Tier sobre su regazo mientras la besaba hambrientamente. Con mucho gusto separó sus labios para permitir que la lengua de Naruto comenzara a bailar con la de ella mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y hombros. Mientras tanto, la suya rodeó su cintura y la apretó más contra él, una acción que ella reflejó mientras intentaba forzar sus bocas más juntas. Ambos soltaron un suave gemido cuando Tier comenzó a moler su montículo en su virilidad a medida que se hacía más difícil y comenzó a presionar más firmemente en su carne.

Tier rompió el beso para dejar escapar un gemido corto cuando Naruto flexionó su polla ahora dura como una roca y presionó su excitado coño. Naruto aprovechó la oportunidad para besar su clavícula mientras también apretaba uno de sus grandes senos. Luego se lo llevó a la boca donde chupó su pezón marrón rojizo. Ella gimió por la estimulación cuando su lengua la trazó, haciendo que el nudo se endureciera. Lo dejó escapar de sus labios antes de cambiar al otro donde lo dejó en un estado similar.

Naruto gimió cuando Tier mientras se recostaba para presentarle sus tetas, había alcanzado detrás de ella y comenzó a acariciar su polla. El sonido alimentó su deseo de escuchar esos ruidos similares provenientes de él, pero también de saber finalmente qué sentían sus hermanas cuando estaban con el Jinchuriki. Ella levantó las caderas y mientras todavía acariciaba su longitud la colocó debajo de ella. Luego se desplomó causando que soltara un grito de dolor que desgarró su virginidad. Como resultado, ella se aferró fuertemente a él, en parte para evitar que se moviera. Pero, ella no debía haber temido ya que él permaneció completamente quieto, dándole el tiempo que necesitaba. Pronto sintió que el dolor disminuía y comenzó a mover lentamente las caderas. Ella gimió mientras los trabajaba en un pequeño círculo que, a medida que su deseo de sentirse más se hizo más fuerte, los círculos se hicieron más y más grandes.

No es que ninguno de los dos se haya preocupado o se haya dado cuenta, ya que sus bocas también se habían convertido en una mientras se deleitaban en estar conectados. Tier rompió el beso cuando Naruto agregó un nuevo elemento a su relación amorosa al agarrar sus caderas para mantenerla quieta y un poco lejos de él. Luego comenzó a empujar su polla dentro de ella rápidamente. Los ojos de Tier se hincharon como resultado, ya que en lugar de la acumulación más lánguida de placer de la polla que permanecía dentro de ella relativamente quieta. El nuevo movimiento hizo que ondas de choque placenteras fluyeran a través de ella mientras su virilidad se deslizaba por las terminaciones nerviosas dentro de ella.

"Un ... increíble", gimió Tier, "Naurto ... más fuerte ... Quiero sentir más ..."

Naruto se levantó fácilmente levantándola junto con él. Se sentó en el borde de las aguas termales y recostándose dijo: "Entonces, por supuesto".

Tier rápidamente se puso de pie y descansando sus manos sobre el estómago de Naruto comenzó a saltar sobre su polla. Ella estableció un ritmo salvaje al principio. pero luego disminuyó la velocidad cuando sus piernas se cansaron. Se deslizó de nuevo sobre sus rodillas, inclinándose sobre Naruto para besarlo, mientras simplemente movía su coño de arriba a abajo lentamente. Las manos de Naruto viajaron sobre su espalda antes de bajar para agarrar las mejillas de su trasero. Él la instó a quedarse quieta y ella anticipó lo que vendría. Ella no estaba decepcionada cuando él nuevamente comenzó a martillarle la polla. Sintió que algo se acumulaba dentro de ella e intentó soltarse, ya que no podía equipararlo con nada. Pero fue retenida hasta que, con un empuje, Naruto activó la explosión inminente dentro de ella. Tier se balanceó completamente empalándose en la polla de Naruto que la llevó a nuevas alturas de placer.

Naruto soportó su orgasmo ya que sus actividades recientes no habían estado cerca. Tier se derrumbó sobre él y dijo suavemente: "Eso fue increíble".

Naruto le acarició la espalda y dijo: "Me alegra que lo pienses".

Tier, aunque todavía disfrutaba de los fugaces sentimientos de su orgasmo, no pudo evitar notar que algo parecía faltar. Al comentar sobre lo que temía, preguntó: "¿No lo disfrutaste?"

Naruto estaba realmente sorprendido por la pregunta. "¿Por qué piensas eso?"

"Tenía la impresión de que cuando un hombre se divierte durante el sexo, los resultados son más desordenados".

"Pueden serlo", admitió Naruto, "pero, he tenido una noche muy ocupada, así que me toma un poco más de tiempo terminar. Pero este momento es sobre ...

"Nosotros", dijo Tier deslizándose por el cuerpo de Naruto y de vuelta al agua. Tomando su polla dura en la mano, lamió la parte inferior de su eje, lo que provocó un gemido de Naruto. Tier lo miró a los ojos cuando ella dijo: "Aprecio que pienses en mi placer, pero solo podría ser realmente agradable si supiera que también es así para ti".

Luego bajó la boca alrededor de su eje, donde pasó un momento usando su lengua para estimular su cabeza de gallo antes de comenzar a balancearse sobre su longitud. "Oh, joder", gruñó Naruto cuando ella comenzó a chuparlo mientras acunaba sus bolas. Aunque no fue exactamente habilidoso, la dedicación de Tier para cuidarlo fue más que suficiente para compensarlo.

Sin embargo, deseando correrse junto con su nuevo amante, Naruto se sentó, y apartándola de él se metió en el agua con ella. Se besaron una vez más, antes de que Naruto la guiara hasta sus pies para agarrar el borde de las aguas termales. Dando un paso detrás de ella, presionó su polla contra su entrada y entró. Tier gimió contento al sentirlo dentro de ella nuevamente, Naruto luego agarró sus caderas mientras agitaba sus entrañas

Tier casi perdió el control cuando el placer rápidamente se volvió abrumador una vez más. Sin embargo, Naruto la agarró por los codos y los usó para sostenerla en posición vertical. Pronto se recuperó y extendió la mano para sostener sus antebrazos, una acción que él reflejó.

Naruto comenzó a sentir la necesidad de plantar su semilla, así que dijo: "Tier, me voy a correr".

"Yo también ... déjame mirarte ... quiero correrte contigo".

Naruto se retiró permitiendo que Tier se volviera hacia él. Naruto se lanzó rápidamente hacia adelante, levantándola y empalándola con su polla antes de ponerla en el borde de las aguas termales. Él empujó su polla dentro de ella furiosamente mientras ella envolvía sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Con un último golpe violento, Naruto se enterró dentro de Tier hasta la empuñadura mientras liberaba ola tras ola de su semilla. Ella gritó en libertad mientras caía hacia atrás y lo llevaba con ella mientras agarraba su cabeza contra su pecho.

Tier respiró hondo mientras miraba la luna llena con el peso de su amante sobre ella. A pesar de su declaración previa sobre la luna, se encontró diciendo: "Es hermoso". Ella esperaba que Naruto respondiera, pero lo encontró roncando contento contra su pecho. Ella sonrió suavemente, imaginando que su repentino impulso de dormir fue provocado por el placer de lo que habían compartido, y se fue por tanto tiempo. Tier lo dejó descansar encima de ella, encontrando que su calor era suficiente para mantener el frío de la noche lejos y como una oportunidad para disfrutar de su nuevo aprecio por la luna, que ella asoció a ella como testigo del acto de entregarse a Naruto en cada momento. manera que importaba.

Kushina se acercó a la habitación del hospital que le habían asignado a Taji la mañana siguiente a la derrota de Furofuki. La puerta estaba abierta, así que golpeó el marco y dijo: "Hola, espero que no te importe si vine para hacerte compañía".

Se detuvo en la puerta cuando vio que Taji no estaba solo. Notó una ligera tensión entre ella y su invitado, lo que sorprendió a Uzumaki ya que lo reconoció como un médico llamado Iyashi. Al mirar a Tsubaki, supo que el hombre era su esposo, pero también se sorprendió al saber que Taji también se había comprometido con él. Supuso que la tensión se debía a que Iyashi seguía adelante mientras Taji estaba en coma y por lo que Kushina había escuchado no había tomado mucho tiempo.

Fue por esa razón que Uzumaki sintió cierto parentesco con Taji, que esencialmente había sido abandonada por su esposo también en una forma de hablar. "Las pruebas han resultado negativas, así que si realmente vas a ser tan terco ..."

"No soy yo terco", dijo Taji enérgicamente, "Es solo que he pasado más que suficiente tiempo en una cama de hospital. Si no me pasa nada, prefiero no pasar más aquí.

"Taji", dijo Iyashi con ternura en un tono que Kushina imaginó que probablemente había usado cuando estaban juntos, en función de cómo reaccionó el médico ANBU.

Para Kushina, la mirada que apareció fue casi optimista, pero sus esperanzas se desvanecieron antes de que se desvaneciera rápidamente cuando dijo: "Si no hay nada más. Me gustaría estar solo.

"Te veré más tarde", dijo Iyashi dándole al brazo de la mujer un golpe reconfortante. Kushina sintió que sus pelos de punta aumentaban cuando comenzó a sospechar que los rumores que rodeaban las activaciones extramaritales del médico eran ciertos, y al sentir que Taji era vulnerable estaba buscando reavivar su relación.

El doctor se acercó obviamente esperando que Kushina cumpliera con los deseos de Taji, pero en cambio se hizo a un lado para dejar que el doctor se fuera. La miró por un momento como si considerara decirle que se fuera también, pero Kushina le dedicó una sonrisa que le gustaba creer, junto con su reputación, lo hizo pensar mejor. Ella esperó para asegurarse de que él no fuera a quedarse antes de acercarse a la cama de Taji.

La ANBU esperó hasta que estuvo junto a la cama para decir: "Mi deseo de estar sola también la incluye a usted, Lady Kushina".

"Estoy segura de que sí", dijo Kushina ignorando su deseo y deslizó una silla cerca de la cama antes de sentarse. "Pero, ¿es lo que necesitas? Después de todo lo que has pasado, creo que estar solo no es lo mejor para ti ".

"Mejor interés, ¿eh?" Taji dijo burlándose: "No quiero ser grosero, pero me estoy cansando de que otras personas se preocupen por lo que más me conviene".

"Supongo que han decidido revocar su estado ANBU", dijo Kushina con tristeza.

"Los escritos en la pared", dijo Taji con amargura, "después de todo, es lo mejor para mí, ¿no?"

"Creo que sabes que es así," respondió Uzumaki de manera uniforme. "Pero, no es solo para su beneficio que lo eliminarán y usted lo sabe".

"Eso es fácil de decir para ti", espetó Taji enojado. "Dormiste durante diecisiete años, y al menos tenías algo para ti cuando despertaste. ¿Qué hay de mí, eh? No había nadie esperándome. El mundo seguía girando, y me desperté para encontrar que todo lo que me importaba en mi vida había desaparecido ".

"Taji ..."

"¿Quieres saber la cosa en mal estado?"

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Kushina preocupada por el estado mental de la mujer.

"Aunque en ese momento ... no recordaba lo que me habían hecho ... ahora ... ahora casi desearía que simplemente me hubieran matado. Porque, al menos durante un tiempo, tenía algo que me importaba ... y ahora, soy solo otra víctima de esa monstruosa perra y una persona que ha perdido todo de nuevo ".

Kushina abrazó a Taji cuando había estado sollozando mientras explicaba sus sentimientos. "Taji, ¿realmente crees que solo ser reinstalado en el ANBU te haría feliz? Puedo entender tu deseo de recuperar lo que sientes que perdiste más de lo que piensas. Yo era igual que tú. Tenía tantas ganas de recuperar el tiempo con mi familia que perdí. Incluso me dieron la oportunidad de hacerlo. Vi la oportunidad de cambiar mi futuro, y aunque dije que también era para beneficio de mi hijo. En mi corazón, sabía que solo estaba interesado en lo mío ".

Taji lo soltó y Kushina pudo ver el interés que su historia estaba generando en la mujer que también mostró al preguntar: "¿Q ... qué hiciste?"

"Lo tomé", dijo Kushina, "No podía dejar que Minato supiera lo que vendría directamente en el cumpleaños de Naruto. Pero, le hice ver que algo trágico me sucedió. Pensé que si él supiera eso, movería el cielo y la tierra para descubrirme y protegerme ".

"Él ... no lo hizo", dijo Taji obviamente sorprendido por la revelación de que el amor del Hokage por su esposa no conocía límites.

El médico vio algo de la amargura que Kushina ahora tenía por su esposo cuando dijo: "No, no lo hizo. Sin embargo, lo que es peor para mí es que, a pesar de tener una idea de lo que me esperaba, y de condenarme efectivamente por su inacción. Eligió no vivir con las consecuencias de su decisión, pero borró sus recuerdos ".

"Yo ... estoy seguro ... Estoy seguro de que sintió que era solo lo mejor de la aldea", dijo Taji rápidamente, "y que si no hubiera borrado los recuerdos, habría actuado".

"Estoy seguro de que tienes razón", dijo Kushina con una sonrisa triste, "Lo creas o no, no estoy tan amargado como estaba porque he encontrado algo mejor aquí en el presente. Todavía hay una parte de mí que siente que su decisión fue una traición personal, y estoy seguro de que eso nunca cambiará. Pero Minato era un muy buen Hokage. Simplemente no puedo verlo como el mismo hombre del que me enamoré más. Tu disposición a defenderlo es encomiable, especialmente porque su elección también te condenó al mismo destino que yo.

Taji se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que Kushina tenía razón. Pero, en lugar de enojarse, confiaba en que el Hokage había tomado su decisión porque sentía que beneficiaba a la aldea. "Puedo entender por qué te sentirías como lo haces, pero tengo que creer que pensó que era lo mejor para el pueblo".

"Entonces eso significa que estás bien con el destino que también te ha sucedido ahora", dijo Kushina inclinando la cabeza de manera similar a como lo hizo su hijo, como si la respuesta de la mujer la confundiera.

"¿Que quieres de mi?" Taji dijo cada vez más molesta ya que no pudo responder realmente la pregunta de la mujer.

"Nada Taji", dijo Kushina gentilmente, "solo quiero ayudarte a ver que puede haber tanto para ti aquí en el presente como crees que estuvo allí para ti en el pasado".

"Oh, sí", dijo Taji con un tono teñido de incredulidad, "¿En qué basas eso? Al menos tienes a tu hijo. O, ¿crees que lo que sea que hayas encontrado también me hará ver el presente como todo sol y arco iris?

"De hecho ..."

"Kushina", la voz de Tsunade llamó desde la puerta, "Una palabra si quieres".

Tsunade se giró para pararse justo afuera de la habitación. Ella había estado ayudando con los heridos y las víctimas de la batalla desde que fue liberada esa mañana. Había venido a ver a Taji cuando escuchó que la mujer había rechazado hablar con un consejero con respecto a su asalto y había estado presionando para que saliera del hospital. Se sorprendió cuando sintió la presencia de Kushina en el hospital, y más aún cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba visitando a Taji. Había escuchado a escondidas justo afuera de la puerta, y aunque no había podido escuchar exactamente lo que se había dicho, podía decir que Uzumaki probablemente iba a revelarle algo a la mujer que Tsunade no estaba cómoda con su conocimiento.

Kushina básicamente confirmó todo lo que dijo después de asegurarse de que estuvieran solos: "Mira Tsunade, estoy segura de que estás a punto de decirme que no deberíamos hacerle saber sobre la Familia".

"Por una buena razón", dijo Tsunade rápidamente antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera explicar más. "Kushina, normalmente sería la primera persona en decir que Naruto tiene una habilidad increíble para curar las heridas emocionales de las personas. Pero, ¿realmente vas a sugerirle a una mujer que acaba de pasar por el tipo de ataque que Taji hizo que inicie una relación sexual con tu hijo? Si es así, no creo que estés pensando con claridad. Ella necesita tiempo para sanar ".

Kushina se mordió el labio por un momento, pero respondió: "Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Pero no se trata de lo que está en el centro del problema. De hecho, se sintió algo complacida con los resultados finales de su violación porque le permitió recuperar su posición en el ANBU. Ambos sabemos que fueron las esporas las que le permitieron pasar el examen, y teniendo en cuenta el trauma mental que sufrió por su ataque, incluso si todavía podía pasar la parte física, probablemente la eliminarías por el momento ".

Tsunade frunció el ceño sin saber que una parte de Taji había considerado su violación como un beneficio neto. Recordó que también había considerado en algún momento que Naruto sedujera a la mujer para alegrar su perspectiva. Sin embargo, no estaba completamente segura de que el presente fuera el mejor momento. Ella dijo lo mismo: "Pero aún así Kushina. Sé lo que estás pensando que al acostarse con Naruto, su edad comenzaría a cambiar. Pero, ¿has considerado lo que puede pasar si ella todavía no pasa, incluso al regresar a su mejor momento?

"Tengo", respondió la pelirroja con un movimiento de cabeza, "Es por eso que no creo que debamos hacer que Kiyomi la haga joven otra vez tampoco. Ella necesita personas que la apoyen, y Naruto, junto con el resto de nosotros, lo haría ". Podía ver que Tsunade todavía no estaba convencida, por lo que sugirió un destello de perspicacia: "¿Y si la dejamos decidir?

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Kushina sonrió de una manera que recordaba a su hijo cuando dijo: "Quiero decir, le damos a Taji una opción en la forma en que recibe una inyección de la semilla de mi hijo".

Tsunade sintió aparecer una sonrisa, ya que tenía una idea de lo que la pelirroja estaba sugiriendo, pero dijo: "Dime lo que tienes en mente".

Naori se sentó detrás de una gran mesa de mármol mirando las festividades que los Descendientes de la Luna estaban organizando en honor de Jade. La joven estaba sentada a su izquierda, mientras que Hanami estaba sentada a su derecha. Bajando de la mesa había un conjunto de escaleras de mármol donde los otros miembros del culto estaban disfrutando de la fiesta, junto con otras actividades. Las mesas donde muchos de los cultistas estaban comiendo estaban dispuestas en un círculo alrededor de la sección deprimida de la habitación que estaba llena de colchonetas y almohadas. Era donde los miembros del culto en tales reuniones podían participar en la otra búsqueda primordial de todos los seres vivos una vez que su hambre hubiera sido satisfecha. En el centro del área había un pilar que sostenía el techo, y que tenía una talla de la Diosa de la Luna mirando en cada dirección.

Un cultista que había estado paseando por la habitación mientras recogía el plato que sostenía fijó su mirada en una mujer de cabello verde que estaba charlando con varios otros. Le entregó su plato a una sirvienta cercana, antes de acercarse a la mujer. Él le habló por un momento antes de que ella asintiera y le levantara la mano para aceptar su ayuda para ponerse de pie. Luego la condujo hacia el área central donde la empujó hacia sus manos y rodillas y luego empujó su túnica lejos de sus caderas para montarla.

La mujer se arrojó ansiosamente a su compañero de empuje mientras la mirada de Naori viajaba a uno de los hombres con los que la belleza de cabello verde había estado hablando. A pesar de que su esposa estaba fornicando con otro hombre a unos metros de distancia, ella no podía ver ningún celo en sus ojos las pocas veces que lo miró. No le sorprendió su falta de reacción, ya que solo los seguidores más devotos de las enseñanzas de los Descendientes de la Luna sabían dónde se encontraba el templo principal. En el momento en que fueron invitados a unirse a la rama principal, las preocupaciones sobre cosas como los votos hechos entre parejas casadas importaban poco para los que los habían hecho. Especialmente porque una de las recompensas principales que se suponía que la Diosa de la Luna debía otorgar a sus seguidores era tener los deseos otorgados, por lo tanto, se podían tener y disfrutar todos los placeres.

Naori se estremeció cuando varios otros hombres se apresuraron a unirse y comenzaron a disfrutar de la carne de la mujer de cabello verde. No era un sentimiento de éxtasis para ella, sino uno de repulsión cuando los recuerdos de sus primeros años en el Culto la asaltaron. En aquel entonces, habría sido arrojada pateando y gritando a un grupo de hombres, que se habrían salido con la suya. Todo mientras estaba bajo la mirada sombría de la Suma Sacerdotisa que ella reemplazó.

Naori sintió una suave mano agarrar la suya, haciendo que se volviera hacia Hanami y la favoreciera con una suave sonrisa. Su amante Hyuuga conocía muy bien los horrores que Naori había sufrido antes de convertirse en la actual Suma Sacerdotisa. Aún así, si uno de sus seguidores se acercara y le pidiera que se uniera a él en el círculo, ella lo aceptaría gentilmente. Aunque, la mayoría de sus seguidores no solían hacerlo, ya que ella era una amante bastante desapasionada. Solo Hanami realmente avivó sus fuegos y eso fue solo en la comodidad de sus habitaciones.

Se volvió hacia Jade cuando la mujer dijo nerviosamente: "W ... ¿tendría que entretener de una manera similar?"

"Solo si quieres a mi querido", respondió Naori y pudo decir que su respuesta calmó al joven aventurero. "Sé que fuimos bastante duros contigo, pero ahora que eres uno de nosotros, no tienes nada que temer. Solo le pido que reconozca que si está dentro de sus capacidades ayudar a conceder los deseos de un compañero seguidor de que hacerlo complacería a nuestra Santa Madre. Aquí somos libres de disfrutar de lo que sea que nos dé la mayor alegría, ya sea sexo, comida o lo que parece ser para ti, saciando tu curiosidad por la verdad del mundo ".

"Sí", respondió Jade ansiosamente, "Ya me has mostrado mucho; es tan difícil de creer que solo ayer tuve una mente tan cerrada ".

Hanami se inclinó hacia delante para mirar más allá de su amante y concentrarse en Jade mientras decía: "Es solo porque gran parte de la verdad sobre nuestra Santa Madre se ha ocultado, y con lo que sigue siendo distorsionado por las mentiras difundidas por los antepasados de los traidores, es fácil ver por qué estabas tan ciego ".

"Lo estaba", dijo Jade antes de que apareciera una expresión de culpa mientras agregaba, "Pero estoy ansiosa por comenzar a hacer las paces por ayudar a difundir esas mentiras. Puedo ir a buscar la tableta de Hyuuga a la mujer a la que se la envié.

"Todo a su tiempo querido", respondió Naori acariciando cariñosamente la mano de Jade, "Esa tarea será manejada por otros. Están buscando el correo ninja que también pasó. Mientras tanto, Hanami trabajará contigo para mejorar tus habilidades. Tienes una comprensión básica del chakra, pero no será suficiente para superar los desafíos que te esperan ".

"¿Qué desafíos?"

Naori sonrió antes de decir: "Creo que nuestra Santa Madre te guió hacia nosotros para ayudar a localizar su cuerpo robado. Mientras Hanami te entrena, tendrás acceso completo a nuestra red de seguidores para localizar dónde lo han escondido nuestros enemigos invisibles ".

Jade asintió antes de ponerse de pie y, a pesar de ser el invitado de honor, declaró: "Entonces comenzaré de inmediato con su permiso".

Naori asintió con la cabeza y respondió felizmente: "Por supuesto, Hanami le mostrará cómo puede comunicarse con las distintas sucursales para obtener información". Hanami se paró guiando a la joven por las escaleras. La Uchiha los vio irse antes de que su mirada se desviara hacia el pilar y la imagen de la Diosa que vería volviera al mundo. Confiando en que pronto todos sus sueños se convertirían en realidad, esperó ansiosamente el día en que el mundo cruel volvería al paraíso que el Hijo Favorecido le había dicho que había sido.

Taji estaba un poco insegura sobre para qué se había inscrito exactamente. Recordó que después de que Tsunade había llamado a Kushina fuera de su habitación de hospital, ambas mujeres habían regresado momentos después. Se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que parecía que Uzumaki había convencido al Hokage de aceptar lo que estaba a punto de sugerir, la mujer rubia aún tenía algunas reservas. Aún así, fue el Hokage el que hizo el lanzamiento cuando dijo: "Taji, a pesar de tener algunas preocupaciones acerca de extenderte esta oferta. Puedo hablar por experiencia personal de que podría ser lo que necesita para ayudarlo a avanzar ".

"Ayúdame a seguir adelante, ¿cómo?"

"Es una especie de procedimiento médico que te ayudará a recuperar los mejores años de tu vida", dijo Kushina rápida y ansiosamente, haciendo que Tsunade enviara una rápida mirada hacia la pelirroja.

Aún así, el Hokage no podía negar la mirada de esperanza que apareció en el rostro de la otra mujer. Por lo tanto, continuó explicando a lo largo de las líneas que Kushina había establecido: "Eso no es del todo exacto, pero hay beneficios médicos que se pueden obtener".

"¿Qué tipo de beneficios?" Taji había respondido que la esperanza de que ella pudiera permanecer en el ANBU era bastante evidente.

"Un factor de curación aumentado, resistencia mejorada y una gran seguridad ..."

Tsunade puso una mano sobre la boca de Kushina para evitar que declarara el último beneficio. Taji estaba bastante sorprendida por la interacción entre los dos, pero los dos primeros fueron suficientes para hacerla querer firmar en la línea punteada. Aún así, Tsunade le causó dudas al decir: "Puedo ver que el procedimiento que estamos sugiriendo tiene su atención. Pero deberías saber dos cosas. La primera es que si está de acuerdo, encontrará que le está dando a una persona un medio para controlarlo de forma similar a lo que experimentó con Furofuki ".

"¡Qué!" Taji dijo sorprendido, "W ... ¿quién se inscribirá para tal cosa?"

Una expresión de preocupación apareció en los rostros de ambas mujeres, pero Kushina dijo: "Estoy segura de que la idea puede ser intimidante. Hasta la fecha, este efecto secundario se ha usado con moderación, y también se usaría en usted para asegurar su silencio si solo acepta el paquete de membresía más básico ".

"Paquete de membresía?" Taji dijo confundido, "¿Me estás vendiendo por un procedimiento médico o por ser miembro del club?"

Ambas mujeres compartieron una mirada divertida antes como una dijo: "Ambas".

Taji supuso que podía ver por qué habían respondido de esa manera mientras caminaba por el área de Hot Spring ubicada en la propiedad de Lady Kiyomi vestida con el ligero vestido de verano que Tsunade había sugerido para el procedimiento médico. La seguía detrás de Tsunade y Kushina, que la habían conocido en la puerta. Taji miró hacia la zona de manantiales y vio varias bellezas desnudas descansando en el agua o tomando el sol. Se dio cuenta de que se estaban acercando a una gruta y preguntó: "¿A dónde vamos?"

"A mi área médica privada", respondió Tsunade cuando entró en la cueva y se acercó a una pared. Girando la antorcha ubicada allí, Taji se sorprendió cuando la sección de la pared se detuvo y reveló un pasaje secreto. Ella intervino primero con Taji siguiéndola y dijo: "Actualmente, un voluntario se está preparando para ordeñar la muestra para el material que utilizaremos para el procedimiento. Si decide el tratamiento de inyección estándar, no será necesario. Sin embargo, debo advertirle, ya que sería el primero en optar por una inyección más clínica, no podemos estar seguros de los resultados ".

"Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que existe la posibilidad de que el procedimiento falle?" Taji dijo preocupado.

"Bueno, hasta la fecha, solo teníamos un miembro que técnicamente podría decirse que se había unido sin recibir una inyección directa de la muestra. Aunque, ella solo obtuvo el efecto secundario, donde el espécimen podía controlar su cuerpo cuando él lo deseaba. Los otros beneficios solo provienen de la inyección ", respondió Tsunade. "He consultado a la persona que modificó la muestra y cree que si decide someterse al procedimiento clínico, el material aún debería revertir el proceso de envejecimiento y brindarle los otros beneficios declarados. Pero no podemos estar seguros de que el proceso de vinculación tomará ese camino ".

"Quieres decir que podría obtener todos los beneficios sin el efecto secundario", dijo Taji, pensando que el método clínico del que hablaban las mujeres podría ser el camino a seguir. Especialmente a la luz de lo misteriosos que estaban haciendo el sonido de inyección directa.

"No", dijo Tsunade rápidamente, "de una forma u otra encontraremos una manera de asegurar nuestros secretos. Tengo un Yamanaka en espera para borrar sus recuerdos si es necesario, y otro Uzumaki que probablemente podría inyectar el chakra necesario para obligarlo a besarlo. Déjame aclarar esto, Taji, protegeré todo esto.

La médica miró alrededor del túnel restaurado que supuso que podría haber formado parte de los antiguos refugios civiles. Centrándose en el Hokage, ella preguntó: "Puedo ver que no te gusta esta idea. Entonces, ¿por qué aceptarlo?

Tsunade se concentró en la pelirroja a su lado por un momento antes de decir: "Kushina ha hecho un caso persuasivo para ti. Ella siente que tu situación refleja la de ella tan naturalmente que siente cierto parentesco contigo. La verdad es que también consideré sugerir hace años su inclusión cuando se despertó por primera vez.

"¿Por qué no lo hiciste?" La mujer preguntó con una pizca de ira al sentir su voz mientras pensaba en cómo el Hokage pudo haber tenido una manera de ayudarla, pero se mantuvo en silencio al respecto.

"En pocas palabras, los candidatos más viables se convirtieron en nuestro enfoque, así que ..."

"Así que un ex médico ANBU desglosado no era una prioridad", dijo Taji cortando amargamente el Hokage.

"En una palabra, sí".

Parecía que Taji quería gritarle a la mujer, pero Kushina interrumpió rápidamente y dijo con dulzura: "Puedo entender estar enojada. Pero debe comprender que ha sido un período de tiempo extremadamente ocupado desde que despertó. Hubo la rebelión de Danzou, su intento de interrumpir la Fuerza de entrenamiento que se reunió para mantenerlo bajo control, la Muerte de Jiraiya, la Invasión del dolor, el Incidente en Suna que casi vio la ejecución del Kazekage, y recientemente el intento de Furofuki de destruir la Hoja. Además, cualquier otra cantidad de incidentes y aventuras que ni siquiera te das cuenta han estado sucediendo ".

"No entiendo."

"Ese es más bien el punto", declaró Tsunade al médico, "al llevar a cabo esto independientemente del método que elija, el mundo tal como lo entiende va a cambiar. Solo queremos algunas garantías para proteger a nuestra familia y nuestra ambición ".

"Familia ... ambición", repitió Taji más confundido que nunca, "¿Qué es exactamente este espécimen que se supone que debe ayudarme?"

"No es un qué, sino un quién", dijo Tsunade. Indicó la puerta de su laboratorio médico antes de mirar a la mujer. "Este es el momento de la verdad. Hay otro efecto secundario que debe conocer antes de tomar una decisión. Si acepta el procedimiento y funciona como se esperaba. No solo revertirá su proceso de envejecimiento, sino que también le otorgará una inmortalidad limitada. Puede ser asesinado por medios convencionales, aunque podría ser más difícil con el aumento de la curación. Por lo tanto, este es un proceso que puede tener consecuencias muy, muy duraderas, dependiendo de la elección que haga. ¿Estás seguro de que es lo que quieres?

"Supongo que si retrocedo, ese Yamanaka que mencionaste elimina los recuerdos de todo lo que revelaste hasta ahora".

"Exactamente", dijo Tsunade inequívocamente. "No te conozco lo suficientemente bien como para confiar en ti. Pero, Kushina cree que te convertirás en un buen aliado, y teniendo en cuenta su historial de hacer que la gente lo siga, tendré que estar de acuerdo. Preferiría que lo hubiéramos hecho con un método más probado y verdadero ".

"¿Que es eso?"

Ambas mujeres le dieron a Taji una amplia sonrisa antes de que Kushina dijera: "¿Por qué no entras y te das cuenta?"

La mujer de cabello castaño dudó por un momento, pero luego abrió la puerta. Casi inmediatamente se detuvo cuando vio a un par de personas ubicadas en una habitación separada que era visible a través de la gran ventana de observación. Una de ellas era una mujer de piel oliva con cabello rubio dorado corto y ojos color aguamarina. Estaba vestida de blanco mientras estaba sentada en una mesa médica. Taji no reconoció a la mujer, pero no tuvo problemas para reconocer al hombre sentado detrás de ella, aunque la última vez que realmente había interactuado con él había sido cuando acababa de entrar al mundo. La razón por la que Taji se había detenido y los miraba con la boca ligeramente entreabierta era porque actualmente la mujer estaba sentada con las piernas separadas mientras la mano de Naruto estaba dentro de la parte delantera de sus pantalones. Ella no podía escuchar lo que decían, ya que parecía que Tsunade había agregado recientemente algo de insonorización. Pero eso terminó cuando el Hokage pasó junto a la mujer aturdida y activó un interruptor frente al espejo de dos vías.

Los suaves gemidos de la mujer comenzaron a sonar a través de los altavoces antes de que ella dijera: "N ... Naruto ... nosotros ... deberíamos parar".

"Ah, vamos Tier", dijo Naruto antes de mordisquearle la oreja. A pesar del cuello alto de la chaqueta de Tier, Taji podía decir que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por la acción de frotar que tenía lugar en sus pantalones, "¿No dijiste que te ofreciste voluntariamente para ayudar a Tsunade a obtener una muestra de semen de mí? Todavía no estoy seguro de por qué tienes que esperar, así que solo estoy tratando de sentirme bien mientras tanto ".

"B ... pero yo soy el que se siente bien", dijo Tier antes de soltar un suave gemido.

"Eso no es cierto", dijo Naruto usando su mano libre para inclinar su rostro hacia el suyo. Mirándola fijamente a los ojos, agregó: "Nada me da más placer que hacer que mis amantes se sientan bien". Luego selló sus labios con los de ella.

Taji observó a la mujer pasar una mano sobre su hombro para apretar su boca contra la del hombre rubio. Se sorprendió al descubrir que se había movido para pararse justo frente a la ventana y solo se dio cuenta cuando Kushina dijo a su lado: "Mi miel, por supuesto, tiene algo que ver con las palabras".

"W ... qué ... eh ... estás de acuerdo con esto ..." Taji dijo que su cerebro intentaba procesar lo que estaba sucediendo cuando Naruto comenzó a tocar el pecho de Tier a través de su chaqueta con la mano libre mientras el que le frotaba el borde aceleró.

Kushina se rió antes de responder: "Por supuesto que sí. Quiero que mi Honey sea feliz ".

"B ... pero ¿quién es esa mujer? ¿Qué está haciendo ella?"

"Ella fue mi voluntaria para obtener la muestra de semen que necesitaríamos implantar dentro de usted para revertir su proceso de envejecimiento", dijo Tsunade mientras preparaba las herramientas que necesitaría si Taji prefiere ese método. "Como puedes ver, Naruto se impacientó un poco. Sucede, aunque preferiría una muestra limpia, no una que necesito extraer de su interior ".

Kushina se apartó de la ventana diciendo: "Sabes que mi miel es buena para más de un chorro, es lo suficientemente viril como para darte todas las muestras que necesitas

" Taji dijo sorprendido de lo descarada que Kushina describía la destreza sexual de su hijo, "pero tú eres su madre".

"Soy mucho más que eso", dijo Kushina soñadoramente antes de tocar el rostro de su hijo a través del cristal. "También es el hombre que me ayudó a superar la traición de Minato. No tomará la misma decisión que hizo su padre, por lo que es el hombre con el que he decidido compartir mi todo ".

"Pero ... pero eso es ..."

"Incesto", dijo Tsunade, encontrando la reacción de la mujer algo divertida, "Creo que encontrarás que es solo uno de los muchos tabúes que hemos roto. Después de todo, las mujeres que viste en tu camino aquí están actualmente en una relación comprometida con él ".

"Qué ... pero había ..."

"Ni siquiera la mitad de nuestros números", dijo Kushina con orgullo.

"Ese efecto secundario ... lo está usando en ti para ..."

Taji se detuvo cuando las miradas de ambas mujeres se oscurecieron ante lo que ella sugirió. Kushina declaró rápida y orgullosamente: "My Honey no necesita usar esa habilidad para hacernos dedicados a él". Echa un vistazo a la mujer con él. Taji hizo lo que le indicaron al ver que Naruto había desabrochado la chaqueta de Tier revelando un pequeño zorro tatuado en el interior de su seno derecho. Kushina al notarlo dijo: "¿Ves esa marca? Cada uno de nosotros usa uno, y significa nuestro vínculo con él y entre nosotros. Somos una familia. Eso es lo que te estamos ofreciendo ".

"Al ofrecerme a tu hijo," dijo Taji sonando bastante preocupada por lo que se había metido.

"Solo si es lo que deseas," dijo Tsunade acercándose al espejo al otro lado de Taji. "Si prefiere su anonimato, también se lo daremos".

"¿Cómo?"

"Naruto no sabe que estás aquí", declaró Kushina, "y aunque puede sentirnos a través de las marcas que llevamos. Hemos estado suprimiendo esa habilidad por el momento. Si lo prefiere, podemos hacer que Tier recolecte la muestra de semen y luego la implante en usted. Si todo se afianza, Naruto emitirá instrucciones a través del espejo que le impedirán hablar de nuestros secretos. Luego puede irse y una vez que regrese a su edad máxima, otro de nuestros miembros lo visitará para reiniciar su proceso de envejecimiento. Recuperarás los años que perdiste y luego algunos probablemente.

"Si este miembro es capaz de hacer eso, ¿no podría simplemente revertir mi edad para empezar?"

"Sí", admitió Tsunade, "Ella también podría obligarte a permanecer en silencio, aunque sus métodos no son tan precisos como los de Naruto".

Las tres mujeres se volvieron hacia el cristal cuando Tier dejó escapar un fuerte gemido. Levantó las piernas hacia la mesa cuando llegó. La parte delantera de sus pantalones comenzó a oscurecerse cuando sus jugos se filtraron a través de su ropa interior. Tier jadeó contento antes de mirar a su amante para decirle: "No creo que vestir de blanco ya sea una opción a tu alrededor".

Naruto liberó su mano y llevó sus dedos a sus labios mientras probaba sus jugos de amor antes de responder: "Lo siento, aunque probablemente deberíamos sacarte de esa ropa mojada"

Tier sonrió antes de deslizarse fuera de la mesa. Se inclinó para besar a su compañera rubia antes de responder: "O tal vez, incluso para el puntaje, debería tener un accidente propio".

Taji jadeó cuando pudo ver los pantalones de Naruto que apenas contenían su erección. La mujer de piel oscura comenzó a acariciarlo a través de sus pantalones, lo que hizo que Naruto respondiera divertido: "No sé. Se siente como si fuera algo intencional para mí ".

Kushina se maniobró detrás de Taji mientras miraba paralizada para susurrar: "Quizás ahora puedas ver por qué, incluso como su madre, no podría decir que no al sentirlo dentro de mí. Esa mujer se unió a nosotros hace solo dos días. De acuerdo, se conocen desde hace un tiempo, pero eso es lo asombroso de mi Honey, y sinceramente, lo que creo que realmente los hará volver a estar completos ". Taji lo miró, entonces ella explicó: "Dormir con él te daría todas esas habilidades que te contamos, pero convertirte en su amante te dará mucho más. Su amor y apoyo ".

Taji lo encontró tentador principalmente porque Kushina parecía creer en lo que estaba diciendo, pero ella respondió: "Esto es muy difícil de tragar. Realmente quieres que crea que todos compartes un hombre y que estás de acuerdo. Estaba todo menos bien cuando descubrí que Tsubaki había robado a mi prometido ".

Tsunade asintió con la cabeza en comprensión, pero respondió: "Pero eso es porque habían depositado su confianza en el voto de que su propuesta significaba que emprenderían juntos. Al enterarse de que había esperado solo unos pocos meses, si eso sucedía, tenía que ser un duro golpe ".

"Fue lo mismo para mí", dijo Kushina rápidamente, "Minato había prometido amarme y valorarme por encima de todos los demás, pero cuando me empujaron, fui sacrificado por la aldea y el futuro que Naruto representaba. Sabemos al entrar que Naruto es amado por otras mujeres, y aunque nos comprometemos con él, también nos hacemos el uno al otro ".

"B ... pero qué pasaría si tuviera que elegir entre nosotros", preguntó Taji, encontrando la idea tentadora, aunque se mantuvo cautelosa ante traiciones pasadas. "¿De verdad crees que si realmente tuviera que elegir, me elegiría a mí en vez de ti en una situación en la que solo podría salvar a uno de nosotros?"

"Confío en que elegiría el que tenía más probabilidades de ayudar. Aunque, sé que haría todo lo que esté en su poder para salvarnos a los dos, y creería que cualquier cosa menos es un fracaso ", respondió Kushina con confianza. "También creo con todo mi corazón que si le pidieran que sacrificara a uno de nosotros para lograr el objetivo que deseaba, no dudaría en negarse a hacerlo".

"Yo ... ojalá pudiera creer eso", dijo Taji con tristeza.

"Entonces, tal vez antes de decidir, deberías hablar con él tú mismo", sugirió Tsunade.

"Eso eliminaría mi anonimato restante de la mesa", dijo Taji sonando inseguro de la idea.

"Es cierto, pero piense en ello como conocer a su donante de esperma antes de decidirse por un compromiso de por vida", respondió Tsunade. "A decir verdad, me sentí menos cómodo con la idea de que Naruto no supiera para quién lo estaba donando. Creo que tiene derecho a saber a quién está ayudando ".

"Supongo que tienes razón," admitió Taji.

Tsunade sonrió antes de encender el interruptor para dejarla hablar con los dos en la habitación al otro lado del cristal. "Tier, gracias por ser voluntario. Pero no necesitaremos su ayuda para obtener esa muestra ".

La mujer lanzó una mirada decepcionada hacia el cristal, pero luego se inclinó hacia adelante para besar suavemente los labios de Naruto antes de retroceder mientras cerraba su chaqueta. "Eso es decepcionante", dijo Tier cuando su compositor regresó.

"Puedes decir eso de nuevo", dijo Naruto enviando una mirada a su dolorosamente erecta polla.

"Te lo compensaré más tarde", respondió Tier con una sonrisa divertida que estaba escondida detrás del cuello de su chaqueta.

"Es una cita entonces", dijo Naruto contento mientras seguía a su amante cuando ella salía de la habitación. Observó a Tier enviar un guiño a su madre y a Tsunade, pero se detuvo de repente cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada marrón de una mujer que no podía decir que sabía aunque la había visto por el pueblo y, como tal, especialmente No podía explicar por qué estaba en la Guarida. Sin embargo, fue capaz de deducir rápidamente para qué uso se usaría la muestra que Tier había intentado alcanzar. Aunque, sin estar seguro de dónde estaba parado en el asunto, sonrió torpemente a sus amantes antes de decir: "Muy bien, ¿quién quiere explicar qué está pasando aquí?"

Tsunade y Kushina compartieron una mirada antes de que su madre dijera nerviosamente mientras se frotaba la parte posterior de la cabeza de una manera similar a como lo hacía él cuando estaba avergonzado: "Bueno, cariño, es una historia larga".

"Tengo tiempo", dijo Naruto cruzando los brazos, "Pero primero, ¿no sería apropiado presentarme a la mujer que habías planeado unir sin mi conocimiento?"

Kushina se rió sin alegría, ya que no estaba segura de qué tan bien estaría Naruto con lo que habían planeado, pero respondió: "Este es Taji, y la conociste hace mucho tiempo ..."

Tier no se había detenido a escuchar a las otras mujeres explicarse. Salió de la gruta y, aunque se sentía un poco cohibida por la mancha húmeda de sus pantalones. Sabía que las mujeres que aún descansaban disfrutando de la primavera sabían que eso simplemente significaba que había estado disfrutando. Sin embargo, sintió los vestigios de preocupación aparecer cuando Yoruichi dijo: "Wow, no has perdido el tiempo en adaptarte a tu nueva relación si ya estás seguro de caminar sin sentir vergüenza".

Tier se volvió hacia ella, aparentemente hermana que acababa de regresar cuando dijo: "Dice la mujer que caminaría desnuda por la casa después de experiencias similares con su amante".

Yoruichi le dedicó una gran sonrisa y respondió: "Bueno, eso sí ahorra en las facturas de limpieza en seco".

Antes de que Tier pudiera responder a las burlas de Yoruichi, una de las tres razones de su preocupación habló diciendo: "Di que no es cierto, Lady Harribel. Tampoco te has ocupado de ese humilde humano.

Yoruichi frunció el ceño ligeramente después de pasar la última semana con las tres mujeres que siguieron a Tier. Los últimos dos días los pasé escuchándolos quejarse de la idea de que su hermana se convertiría en una de las amantes de Naruto cuando ella había dicho tanto que cerraría la afirmación de Emilou de que Tier nunca se rebajaría a ese nivel. Se acercó a su hermana y se sonrojó al responderle a la mujer: "Oh, es cierto". La mujer de piel oscura llamó la atención sobre la mancha húmeda en los pantalones de Tier mientras presionaba su espalda y apoyaba la barbilla en el hombro de la otra mujer mientras enviaba una sonrisa traviesa a los tres seguidores, "De hecho, apostaría a que acaba de terminar. ser tomado."

Tier se liberó del agarre de Yoruichi sobre ella mientras sonaba molesto cuando dijo: "Mi tiempo con Naruto concluyó antes de llegar a tal punto. Sin embargo, no puedo negar que me dejó en mi estado actual ".

"Eso es todo", dijo Emilou enojado, "voy a patearle el trasero". Dio un paso hacia la gruta, y parecía que Cyan y Mila se iban a unir a ella.

La mirada de Tier se entrecerró mientras miraba a Emilou, quien sentía como si hubiera sido golpeada por una fuerza física, aunque era simplemente su intención asesina, ya que lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba sentada en la parte trasera mirando a la antigua Five-Tail Bijuu La mujer rubia no hizo ningún comentario sobre lo que pensaba de la amenaza mientras declaraba con calma, pero con un toque de finalidad, "No toleraré tales acciones contra Naruto. Si buscas dañarlo por mi decisión de entablar una relación con él, entonces mi represalia será rápida y terrible ".

La mujer rubia no sintió la necesidad de preguntar si se había aclarado, ya que las caras de sus tres seguidores dejaron en claro que sí. Incluso Yoruichi se había sorprendido un poco, especialmente porque desde su liberación de la estatua, nunca había visto a su hermana amenazar con usar la violencia tan rápido. La mirada de Tier se dirigió a sus otros dos seguidores antes de decidir que su punto era claro y luego se acercó a las tres mujeres. Los tres liberaron el aliento que habían estado conteniendo una vez que ella se fue.

Aunque, los tres habían sido sobrecogidos en presencia de Tier, Yoruichi pudo ver que con eso ahora eliminado la ira rápidamente regresó especialmente en Emilou. La mujer gruñó enojada antes de ponerse de pie abruptamente para salir corriendo a algún lugar a desahogarse. Los otros dos, Cyan y Mila compartieron una mirada antes de decidir seguirla para no hacer algo imprudente que les haría ganar la ira de su dama. Yoruichi se encogió de hombros porque sabía que no se dirigían en dirección a Naruto, así que simplemente se quitó la ropa para dirigirse a la Guarida y a la habitación donde su amante había establecido recientemente un salón de masajes atendido por un clon suyo. Esperando el final feliz que esperaba recibir, casi sintió ganas de saltar debido a cómo sus hermanas seguían enamorándose de su amante. Sabía que Naruto no compartía su creencia en la profecía que el padre de Bijuu les había contado. Pero no podía evitar creer que, incluso si no existía el destino, Naruto poseía todas las cualidades necesarias para hacer del mundo el lugar que su padre imaginaba.

Taji sintió que debía haber entrado en un mundo extraño al entrar en los túneles que las mujeres vinculan a Naruto llamado Den. Después de que Kushina le explicó por qué había querido ayudarla, Naruto simplemente declaró que necesitaba un trago. Luego la invitó a unirse a él, sintiendo la misma necesidad que ella había asentido. Habían salido del laboratorio médico justo cuando una mujer desnuda de piel oscura había pasado. Le lanzó un beso a Naruto antes de acercarse a una de las muchas puertas que rodeaban el túnel. Entró y, por lo que Taji podía ver del interior, parecía un pequeño estudio de masaje personal.

Una vez que la mujer entró, Taji lanzó una mirada incrédula hacia Naruto, quien se rió entre dientes antes de guiarla hacia una puerta separada. Lo abrió, causando que Taji se abriera en lo que parecía ser la entrada de un salón exclusivo que uno podría encontrar en el distrito de entretenimiento de Konoha. Naruto entró y le pidió que lo siguiera mientras se dirigía a las puertas que conducían al área principal. El área estaba desprovista de otras personas y, como tal, las sillas estaban apiladas sobre las mesas, una de las cuales Naruto se acercó para derribarlas y ofreció una a su invitado. Taji se sentó mientras su mirada contemplaba los escenarios y cubría el área cuando Naruto fue detrás de la barra para servirles una bebida. Ella lo observó verter y cuando él comenzó a guardar la botella, ella dijo: "Quizás quieras llevar eso contigo".

Naruto se rió entre dientes mientras respondía burlonamente: "Está bien, pero es posible que no quieras pasar por un procedimiento médico que se salpicó".

"No lo sé", dijo Taji cuando Naruto le ofreció un vaso que bebió de un trago y luego aceptó la botella para verter otro agregado, "Podría ser más fácil recibir la inyección de la forma en que tu madre también me quería a mí ". Naruto frunció el ceño ligeramente, ya que probablemente tendría que negarse si ella se emborrachaba demasiado, pero se mantuvo en silencio. "Entonces, ¿es aquí donde tu harén viene a bailar para tu diversión?"

"Nos turnamos", respondió Naruto y luego tomó un sorbo de su bebida.

Taji lo estudió y finalmente soltó: "Esto simplemente no tiene ningún sentido".

"¿Cómo es eso?"

La boca de Taji se abrió de golpe, ya que no podía creer que él pudiera hacer una pregunta con la cara seria. "¿Qué tal todo lo que he aprendido desde que pisé esta propiedad?"

Naruto se echó a reír, pero respondió: "Puedo entender que es mucho para asimilar. Pero no llegamos aquí de la noche a la mañana, así que desde el punto de vista del tiempo, este es solo otro día".

Taji se sirvió otro trago antes de levantar el vaso para decir: "Debe ser toda una vida cuando el Hokage y tu propia madre te están preparando nuevas mujeres. No creo que alguna vez hayan dudado de que me tiraría al saco contigo.

Ella volvió a beber el vaso de un solo trago y Naruto respondió: "Eso está por verse, ¿no? ¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro de que te elegiría?

Taji se cansó cuando preguntó: "¿Estás diciendo que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti?"

Naruto suspiró, pero respondió: "Por supuesto que no. Pero, si crees que todo lo que puedo sacar de esto es la emoción de una mujer nueva con la que dormir, entonces has entendido mal lo que está sucediendo aquí. Seré honesto; No estoy emocionado con lo que mi madre había planeado. Sin embargo, lo seguiría haciendo porque ella ve un poco de sí misma en lo que te sucedió en la fecha de mi nacimiento. Da un poco de miedo cómo mis amantes creen en mí tanto que creen que estar conmigo puede hacer que el dolor de las personas desaparezca o tener una perspectiva más brillante de la vida. Quiero decir, seamos honestos aquí. Todo lo que aprendí sobre ti me fue contado hace unos momentos. Sin embargo, esa escena obviamente estaba configurada, por lo que elegirías la opción B porque pensaron que podría hacerte sentir mejor con tu situación ".

"¿Estás ... estás diciendo que no puedes?", Dijo Taji consciente de que sonaba un poco decepcionada.

"No lo sé", admitió Naruto agitando el líquido en su vaso, "Pero necesitas entender algo". El rubio indicó la habitación en la que estaban sentados, aunque sus palabras indicaron que estaba hablando en un ámbito mucho más amplio: "Todo esto no fue construido por mí. Esto no es un testimonio de mi ego. Lo que tengo ahora, fue construido junto con mis amantes. Es una relación basada en dar y recibir. Si todo lo que quieres es que te sane mientras te follo bien, entonces creo que deberías seguir el procedimiento de Tsunade.

El médico estaba bastante sorprendido por el hombre que básicamente rechazaba dormir con ella, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que fue con la bendición de sus amantes. Ella no sentía que fuera porque él no la encontraba atractiva, así que le preguntó: "¿Preferiría que simplemente aceptara mi vida como es ahora?"

"No", dijo Naruto con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza, "Quiero ayudarte. Pero, hasta ahora, todas las mujeres que he llevado a mi cama se han convertido en parte de mi familia. Si no quieres ese tipo de compromiso de mi parte, entonces es mejor manejarlo de manera clínica. Ha habido algunas mujeres que, a pesar de ser útiles para nuestra ambición, no podía o no quería seducir ".

"Tu ambición," repitió Taji confundido.

Naruto le dio una sonrisa mientras explicaba: "Eso es lo que comenzó todo esto. Había recibido un pergamino que me ayudaría a seducir a las mujeres, así que pensé por qué no darle un buen uso y acercar las aldeas. Aquí estamos años después y se ha convertido en mucho más. Mis amantes han abrazado esos ideales, y realmente nos hemos convertido en una Familia ".

Taji rápidamente se dio cuenta de que muchos de los eventos relacionados con las relaciones mejoradas entre las aldeas a las que ella había despertado probablemente eran el resultado de Naruto y sus amantes. Esa comprensión la llenó de una sensación de anhelo de una manera similar a lo que la había motivado a unirse al ANBU. Principalmente una sensación de camaradería entre un grupo de personas que sirvieron un propósito superior juntos. Era algo que incluso como jounin nunca había sentido, principalmente porque los ANBU eran la primera línea de defensa en la mayoría de los casos. Por lo tanto, mientras que los shinobi regulares tomaron trabajos para apoyar a la aldea, fue ANBU quien trabajó en las sombras para protegerla, y los escuadrones rápidamente formaron lazos estrechos de la misma manera que ella estaba presenciando entre Naruto y sus amantes.

Ella lo miró preocupada cuando él se inclinó hacia adelante y dejó escapar un gemido que sonó como si hubiera luchado por contenerse. "¿Estás bien?"

Naruto se recostó en su silla luciendo un poco aturdido y Taji notó un nudo en la ingle. Ella apartó la vista cuando el rubio notó dónde estaba centrada su mirada, ya que ambos se avergonzaron de su repentina dureza. Frotándose la cabeza avergonzado, dijo: "Lo siento. Uno de mis amantes ha desgastado un clon que estaba entreteniendo. Este es uno de los efectos secundarios ".

"¿Pensé que los clones de sombra no eran lo suficientemente resistentes como para tener sexo?" Taji preguntó, pero luego sus mejillas se colorearon más cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba admitiendo haberlo intentado en el pasado.

"Un beneficio de ser un jinchuriki", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

"Supongo que eso hace que sea más fácil entender cómo puedes mantener felices a tantas mujeres".

Naruto sacudió la cabeza y dijo: "No los uso para pasar tiempo con mis amantes tan a menudo sin que yo esté cerca". Claro, podría ganar sus recuerdos o sus experiencias, pero prefiero ser el que experimente los momentos con ellos de primera mano. Acabo de crear algunos para el personal de una sala de masajes aquí abajo. Yoruichi tenía un masaje diferente en mente.

Taji sonrió mientras veía a Naruto moverse para encontrar una posición cómoda y también ocultar su erección. Se sentía cada vez más excitada ya que podía decir que él era mucho más grande que su prometido. Al pensar en él, recordó que la primera vez que habían hecho el amor había sido el día que él le había propuesto. En realidad había sido por su sugerencia que esperaran tanto. Él había sido ella primero, tanto como ella lo había sido de él, pero al descubrir las alegrías del sexo, ambos habían comenzado a hacerlo como conejos.

Aún así, ella no había salido golpeando los barrotes o reiniciando una vida personal al despertar de su coma, principalmente porque su preocupación había sido regresar a la división ANBU. Consciente de que debido a su incapacidad para lidiar con su erección anterior, probablemente estaba desarrollando un caso de bolas azules. Ella nerviosamente sugirió: "¿Te gustaría un momento para manejar eso?"

"Lo haría, pero mis amantes se enojan cuando manejo las cosas por mi cuenta", respondió Naruto con una sonrisa divertida. "De hecho, desde que comencé en este camino, solo lo he hecho una vez".

"¿Qué hizo que esa ocasión fuera tan especial?"

Naruto se encogió de hombros, antes de responder: "No fue realmente especial. Es solo eso cuando estoy con un amante. Quiero estar ahí con ella. Acababa de descubrir que mi madre me deseaba como hombre, y mi cabeza estaba llena de visiones de ella. No hubiera sido correcto pedirle ayuda a un amante mientras pensaba en otra persona ".

El médico estaba relativamente sorprendido por su respuesta, pero supuso que ella podría entender por qué su madre y Hokage estaban tan enamorados de él. Ella consideró servirse otro vaso para ayudarla con su garganta seca, pero dudó que pudiera ayudar. Parecía bastante nerviosa y no estaba muy segura de lo que la estaba provocando, y preguntó: "D ... ¿crees que podría ayudarte a obtener algo de alivio?"

Naruto le dio una sonrisa de confianza mientras se ponía de pie. Acercó a Taji a él y la miró a los ojos mientras respondía: "Estoy seguro de que podrías. Pero la pregunta es, ¿tú también quieres? Puedo ser bastante egoísta y no renunciar a aquellos con quienes he estado. Estar conmigo es un compromiso que podría durar mucho después de que la mayoría de las relaciones terminen en muerte nos separen ".

Mirando a los ojos azules de Naruto, Taji descubrió que una eternidad en sus brazos no sonaba tan terrible. "Me gustaría", respondió ella, antes de inclinarse para besarlo. Naruto aceptó el beso y respondió de la misma manera, pero se aseguró simplemente de corresponder. Por lo tanto, cuando se separaron, la mujer preguntó: "¿Q ... qué pasa ahora?"

Naruto pudo ver la incertidumbre en la mirada marrón de la mujer y dijo: "Eso depende de ti. ¿Quieres más tiempo para pensar en tu decisión?

Para Taji, la pregunta ayudó a que su incertidumbre se desvaneciera, ya que casi había esperado que Naruto saltara sobre ella al recibir su permiso. Sospechaba que si hubiera estado más segura de su decisión que él tendría. Ella entendió que mientras se besaban, él había estado esperando que ella diera el siguiente paso. También se dio cuenta de que su comentario sobre si quedaba por ver si él la elegiría, no había sido considerado como un desaire, sino también un reflejo de cómo ella había estado lidiando con su aprendizaje sobre su harén al tomar vaso tras vaso de alcohol en orden corta. Además de su pensamiento, podría divertirse un poco, mientras recuperaba la juventud que había perdido. Naruto la había querido con la mente despejada, y consciente de que la veía acostarse con ella y la vida significaba que para él era un compromiso de por vida. Cuales,

Recordó el día que le habían propuesto y la alegría que había sentido por un hombre al que le había encantado prometer pasar el resto de sus días con ella. Sin embargo, una parte de ella sentía la misma alegría ahora que casi la hizo reír considerando que apenas lo conocía, y también sabía que él nunca sería fiel en el sentido de un matrimonio tradicional. Pero no lo hizo porque le resultaba tan fácil creer que si hubiera caído en coma siendo uno de sus amantes, Naruto no la dejaría pudrirse en una habitación de hospital. Que a pesar de que el mundo continuaría girando para él, que mientras su corazón continuara latiendo, él se aseguraría de mantenerla viva en el suyo. Tal vez fue injusto para ella comenzar a comparar a Naruto con el hombre que había sido prometido, ya que estaba segura de que Tsubaki no estaría contento si Iyashi hubiera seguido persiguiéndola, mientras que los amantes de Naruto lo entenderían, si no también sentirían lo mismo. Pero, ella no había sido cegada por el hecho de que parecía que Iyashi había querido reavivar su relación ahora que estaba despierta, y tal vez vulnerable debido a lo que había hecho Furofuki.

Sin embargo, buscando en los ojos de Naruto todo lo que podía ver era una preocupación por su bienestar y la promesa de que si se entregaba a él, él haría todo lo posible para asegurarse de que ella nunca se arrepintiera. Se inclinó hacia adelante para besarlo nuevamente, pero esta vez permitió que se volviera más apasionada mientras lo llenaba con su deseo de ser atendida nuevamente. Naruto respondió de la misma manera mientras deslizaba sus brazos alrededor de ella y la apretaba más contra él.

Taji sintió la necesidad de respirar mientras le quitaba el aliento, así que se apartó para mirarlo a los ojos. Recordando el área cubierta y pensando que podría contener un lugar más cómodo para que ellos continúen, ella salió de sus brazos. Agarrando su mano, ella lo atrajo hacia ella y atravesó la abertura de los opacos adornos de satén.

Su boca se abrió ligeramente cuando vio una gran cama redonda alrededor de la cual residía un gran sofá circular. Preguntándose para qué era la configuración, pensó a tiempo que eventualmente descubriría. Se volvió para mirar a Naruto nuevamente y preguntó: "¿Cuántas mujeres has reclamado aquí abajo en esta cama?"

"Solo uno," dijo Naruto caminando hacia ella. Él frunció el ceño cuando ella se alejó, lo que lo llevó a dar otro paso hacia ella. Una vez más, ella se alejó haciéndole preguntar si estaba teniendo dudas, pero esa idea se desvaneció mientras sonreía suavemente antes de sentarse en la cama. Ella continuó el juego mientras se alejaba de su alcance mientras él se acercaba. Naruto sonrió antes de ponerse la camisa que llevaba sobre la cabeza. Lo arrojó a un lado antes de subir a la cama también.

La vista del pecho expuesto de la rubia fue suficiente para captar la atención de Taji y permitirle arrebatarle el tobillo. Ella dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa cuando Naruto la atrajo hacia él haciendo que su vestido de verano se subiera y dejara al descubierto sus bragas. Pero, Naruto no pareció darse cuenta mientras yacía a su lado y comenzó a besarla nuevamente. Ella se dejó arrastrar por la sensación y la calidez que salía de él mientras sus lenguas giraban una alrededor de la otra. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo habían aguantado, pero le hizo sentir un fuego que casi la tenía a punto de rogar por su toque. Ella comenzó a mover sus caderas para indicar su deseo, lo que Naruto captó y la hizo jadear mientras comenzaba a masajear suavemente su coño a través de sus bragas.

Su agarre sobre él se apretó cuando los deslizó hacia el tobogán y luego comenzó a deslizarlo con los dedos sobre su coño mojado y empapado. Para devolverle el favor, sus manos buscaron el bulto en la parte delantera de sus pantalones, lo que le hizo gemir cuando ella comenzó a frotarlo a través del material. Queriendo sentir su calor, rápidamente bajó su mosca y comenzó a acariciarlo directamente. Él gruñó de placer cuando su polla después de tantas burlas previas finalmente sintió el calor de la mano de una mujer a su alrededor.

"Hace mucho calor", gimió Taji mientras los labios de Naruto buscaban la nuca mientras ella continuaba deslizando su mano sobre su longitud. Ella comenzó a igualar el ritmo con él después de que él enterró dos dedos dentro de ella. Su boca buscó la de ella nuevamente y se besaron ardientemente mientras cada uno le daba placer al otro. Ella gimoteó hacia él cuando Naruto retiró sus dedos antes de agarrar su vestido y se lo puso sobre la cabeza. A pesar de lo que ya habían compartido, sus manos se movieron para cubrir sus senos.

Naruto sonrió al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, dudó por un momento antes de dejar caer los brazos. Él se adelantó para besarla de nuevo, pero ella lo miró a la cara y dijo: "No más bromas. Déjame sentirte dentro de mí para que ambos podamos obtener el alivio que necesitamos ".

Naruto asintió, así que comenzó a deshacerse de sus pantalones, mientras ella se recostaba sobre su espalda mientras se quitaba la ropa interior. Ella separó las piernas para él mientras él se arrastraba sobre ella. Ella gimió cuando él ahuecó uno de sus senos y se inclinó para chupar su pezón mientras él alineaba su polla con su entrada. Ella gritó cuando Naruto empujó dentro de ella haciendo que se le salieran las lágrimas. Ella no pudo explicar la reacción, y pensó que podría haber sido una respuesta residual al asalto que había sufrido.

Sin embargo, Naruto ahuecó su rostro y limpió las huellas que las lágrimas habían tomado mientras susurraba suavemente: "A partir de este día, siempre seré parte de ti como siempre serás parte de mí".

Taji asintió mientras envolvía sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas mientras decía: "Tómame entonces". Él asintió y luego colocó sus labios contra los de ella mientras comenzaba a moverse lentamente. Pronto, aunque los pies que ella había bloqueado detrás de él lo instaban a moverse más rápido. Él comenzó a cumplir cuando comenzó a perforarla con golpes más profundos y rápidos. Ella abrió las piernas para darle más espacio para trabajar, pero Naruto aprovechó la oportunidad para salir y voltearla sobre su estómago.

Ella ansiosamente se puso a cuatro patas cuando anticipó que él la tomaría por detrás y no se decepcionó cuando él se estrelló contra ella. Ella comenzó a encontrarse con sus embestidas haciendo que Naruto deslizara su mano hacia la parte superior de su coño, donde comenzó a frotar su clítoris. El movimiento tomó a Taji desprevenido mientras ella soltaba un grito mientras llegaba al clímax alrededor de su eje. Naruto enterró su vara profundamente dentro de ella, y agarró las mejillas de su trasero mientras él salía de su coño tratando de sacarle la semilla.

Los brazos de Taji se debilitaron cuando su orgasmo disminuyó y cayó boca abajo en la cama. Naruto mantuvo un firme control sobre sus caderas evitando que siguieran su ejemplo. Cuando su coño comenzó a relajarse, él comenzó a moverse nuevamente, haciéndola gemir débilmente incluso cuando su coño sobreestimulado comenzó a reaccionar a sus acciones.

Taji regresó al mundo y se levantó para poder sentarse en su regazo. Ella presionó su espalda contra su pecho y miró por encima del hombro. Naruto la atrajo hacia un beso que la hizo cerrar los ojos. Después de visitar un hermoso mundo blanco, descubrió que su mundo ahora estaba adquiriendo un tinte verde.

Al encontrar que su fuerza regresaba, empujó contra Naruto y lo hizo caer sobre su espalda. Taji se puso de rodillas mientras se alejaba del hombre enterrado dentro de ella mientras comenzaba a subir y bajar las caderas. Naruto gimió cuando sus acciones lo acercaron al borde y causó que sus testículos liberaran más de su precum en preparación para llenar su útero.

Aunque no fue suficiente para atarla, el proceso estaba comenzando, pero también lo fueron los efectos rejuvenecedores del semen de Naruto. Esto tuvo un resultado inesperado sobre las esporas muertas que Furofuki había usado para controlar a Taji que había permanecido dentro de ella. Es decir, comenzaron a regenerarse también. Las esporas que se habían relacionado con Furofuki, y por lo tanto habrían muerto sin la ayuda del veneno de Shizune después de su muerte, comenzaron un ciclo de muerte y renacimiento, ya que no podían sobrevivir sin la voluntad de su creador. Por lo tanto, enfrentados a la extinción varias veces, hicieron lo que hizo toda la vida que esperaba florecer. Ellos evolucionaron. Lo hicieron uniéndose al anfitrión en el que habían sido depositados por primera vez.

Taji, sin darse cuenta de esto, miró el sellado mientras sus pupilas desaparecían mientras sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con una suave luz verde mientras rebotaba en la polla de Naruto. Ella sintió que él se hacía más grande dentro de ella, así que en un esfuerzo por dejar que él marcara el ritmo se echó hacia atrás para descansar sus manos sobre su pecho. Se puso de pie mientras se levantaba hasta que solo la punta de su polla permaneció dentro de ella. Naruto que necesitaba correrse por fin agarró sus caderas y comenzó a empujarse contra la mujer.

Al llegar rápidamente al punto de no retorno, levantó sus caderas completamente de la cama mientras enterraba su polla dentro de ella hasta la empuñadura y comenzó a llenar su matriz sedienta. A medida que el chakra dentro de su semen comenzó a atar a Taji a él, también proporcionó a las esporas la energía que necesitaban para completar su propio proceso de unión. Taji gritó cuando llegó al clímax dentro de un mundo verde cuando sus ojos comenzaron a brillar más ferozmente. Ella se derrumbó sobre él mientras se sacudía en pura felicidad orgásmica sintiendo una conexión no solo con el hombre enterrado dentro de ella, sino con el mundo en general.

El mundo verde se desvaneció de modo que cuando abrió los ojos volvieron a su tono marrón normal. Ella acurrucó su rostro contra el hombre al que ahora estaba obligada, y dejó que su deseo de descansar se apoderara. Naruto besó su mejilla también más que contenta de permanecer donde estaba. Aunque ninguno de los dos estaba al tanto de los cambios que le habían sucedido, la evidencia de ello era más que fácil de detectar en la exuberante vegetación que había aparecido alrededor del Hidden Eddy Inn, mientras que el resto del área permaneció marrón y sin vida debido a el chakra que había sido desviado por el árbol que Furofuki había creado.

Kurenai regó el jardín con el que había comenzado Ino poco después de mudarse al Hidden Eddy Inn, y estaba ubicado en la parte de atrás. Se maravilló de las flores de gran tamaño y sintió varias miradas sucias que le dirigían por encima del hombro. Varias de las ancianas que vivían en el siguiente edificio encontraron otros lugares para mirar mientras volvían a cuidar su propio jardín marchito. Suspiró ya que la hostilidad de las mujeres se debió a que estaban convencidas de que ella e Ino las estaban ocultando sobre cómo habían devuelto el césped y el jardín de su hogar. En verdad, el fenómeno no se localizaba solo en su propiedad, sino que parecía centrarse en él. Desafortunadamente para sus vecinos, no había alcanzado sus preciosas petunias.

Esa no era la única cosa extraña que Kurenai había notado sobre su casa últimamente. Pero el otro asunto estaba relacionado particularmente con la mujer que actuaba como la casera del mismo. Kurenai nunca había pensado demasiado sobre los antecedentes de Miya Asama. Pero después de la derrota de Furofuki, había sido asignada a uno de varios escuadrones que querían asegurarse de que todos los Duplicados hubieran sido asesinados. Había habido un escuadrón que había sido invadido hacia el final de la batalla que había permitido que decenas de ellos huyeran del distrito de Hokage. El camino en el que Tsume los había seguido tenía a los Duplicados corriendo por el vecindario donde residía el Hidden Eddy Inn.

Kurenai no se había preocupado por ningún peligro potencial para los residentes de la aldea, ya que había sido evacuado. O, al menos, pensó que así había sido. Pero para su sorpresa, había encontrado a Miya arrodillada en el porche de la posada bebiendo té y apilada a un lado como si tanta leña fuera el cadáver de los Duplicados escapados. Ella había sonreído cortésmente al decirle al aturdido escuadrón: "Ah, excelente. Espero que estés aquí para recoger la basura combustible hoy.

Tsume no parecía tan sorprendida cuando preguntó: "¿Nos guardaste algo?"

"Me temo que no", dijo Miya mientras se levantaba suavemente mientras se giraba para entrar, "Ya tengo suficientes dolores de cabeza en esta posada. Lo último que necesitaba era un elemento tan indeseable que destrozara el vecindario ". Luego había entrado en el Hogar que Kurenai compartió con ella, dejando a los Jounin con más preguntas sobre las mujeres que residían dentro. Preguntas que compartió con su compañera de cuarto Yuugao, quien a pesar de ser quizás la persona más sospechosa que conocía, no parecía tan interesada en entrometerse.

Ese no era el único comportamiento que había notado en Yuugao que habría clasificado como inusual. El reciente equipo de Yuugao con la mujer llamada Fuka había sido otra cosa que habría dicho que era extraña. Particularmente en los días posteriores al caos que Furofuki había creado. Esto se debió a que se reveló que la mujer había sido una criminal que había jugado un papel en lo que le había sucedido a Naruto en la Tierra de las Verduras. No había habido muchos crímenes relacionados con Fuka, lo que hizo que Kurenai sintiera curiosidad por el comentario que había hecho sobre vivir durante siglos. Una vez más, para su sorpresa, Yuugao parecía bastante poco curiosa al hacerla pensar que el capitán de ANBU sabía más de lo que había sido admitido al público. Kurenai supuso que probablemente era el caso, lo que también podría explicar por qué, debido a la asistencia que Fuka había brindado,

Kurenai, habiendo terminado su tarea, entró en la posada. Mientras se quitaba los zapatos, oyó risas. No se dirigió hacia él, pero se detuvo antes de las escaleras que conducían a su piso para mirar hacia la habitación de donde provenía. Allí vio a Tsunade, el nuevo inquilino de la posada, que había tomado la destrucción de la mansión Hokage con calma y había decidido hacer que el edificio se dedicara exclusivamente a ser el lugar donde se manejaba el negocio de la aldea en lugar de servir también como su hogar. Como tal, no estaba demasiado sorprendida de que la mujer también se hubiera instalado en el Hidden Eddy Inn.

Su mirada pasó del Hokage al hombre arrodillado a su lado mientras él y los otros residentes disfrutaban de la cena que Miya había preparado. Kurenai sintió gratitud por el hombre rubio, ya que en las últimas semanas había hecho todo lo posible para asegurarse de que Aburame supiera que todavía eran miembros confiables de la aldea. Al principio, habían sido principalmente él y el otro shinobi los que habían visto a Shino o Aburame a quienes conocían y trabajaban como amigos. Ella había sido una de ellas, por supuesto, pero tenía que admitir que era probable que Naruto hubiera tenido el mayor impacto. Él y sus clones, ayudados por los suministros proporcionados por la Great Tree Shipping Company, habían reconstruido el distrito de Aburame en un tiempo récord, al que se le había dado prioridad incluso sobre el distrito de Hokage. Kurenai sintió una calidez por Naruto cuando recordó al rubio junto con Iruka, ayudando a Shino y su padre a reparar el techo de su casa. Aunque sería difícil de ver para la mayoría de las personas, tuvo pocos problemas para darse cuenta de que los esfuerzos del rubio en su nombre habían resonado profundamente con los hombres estoicos.

Esfuerzos, que aunque no los realizó solo, Kurenai pudo ver su mano en ellos. Esto varió de cómo Ichiraku había proporcionado comida gratis para los equipos de trabajo que ayudaban a reconstruir las casas de Aburame; sospechaba que la Great Tree Shipping Company había proporcionado los materiales sin cargo de las existencias ubicadas en sus almacenes. No había un vínculo directo que pudiera probar que Naruto estaba vinculado a la inusual generosidad de la compañía. Pero al verlo reír junto con las otras mujeres reunidas alrededor de la mesa, se dio cuenta de cómo las personas reunidas en la sala lo hacían a su alrededor, como si él fuera el punto focal. Tenía pocas dudas de que ese también era el caso en lo que respecta a asegurarse de que cualquier desconfianza de la trama del Aburame Furofuki había traído a la superficie no estaba permitida para crecer y crecer como lo había hecho con los Uchiha.

Se sintió atraída por unirse a las mujeres reunidas, pero lo ignoró porque la persona con la que quería hablar no estaba presente. Dirigiéndose a su departamento, encontró a Yuugao sentada en uno de sus sofás. Presentada ante ella había un archivo, que después de servirse una copa de vino, Kurenai se unió a su amiga en el sofá y notó que pertenecía a Taji. Jounin, de ojos rojos, conocía algunos de los detalles con respecto a la mujer, principalmente porque Yuugao la había puesto en el mismo escuadrón que ella porque sospechaba que la mujer había mejorado lo suficiente como para unirse a la división ANBU. También sabía que era debido a las esporas de Furofuki que había tenido la fuerza y la resistencia para pasar el examen físico. Con esas esporas destruidas, pensó que Taji habría sido eliminado rápidamente.

Kurenai tomó un sorbo de su vino y dijo: "¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea dejarla quedarse? Si te sientes sentimental debido a lo que le sucedió, podrías arrepentirte ".

Yuugao tomó el vaso de Kurenai de ella y tomó un sorbo antes de responder con una sonrisa, "¿Cuándo has sabido que soy demasiado sentimental cuando se trata de mi ANBU?"

Kurenai aceptó el vaso mientras pensaba por un momento antes de responder: "Eso es difícil de decir. También habría dicho que sospechas rápidamente en la mayoría de los casos, pero últimamente has estado haciendo una compañía bastante extraña. Me acabo de imaginar que dejarla quedarse en tu escuadrón es una decisión tomada por esta nueva y más amable persona.

Yuugao se burló antes de responder: "Necesitaba una mujer con los conocimientos de Fuka debido a una habilidad que poseía. Mantuvimos su participación en Vegetal en silencio debido a quién pensamos que puso en marcha toda la trama ". Kurenai se animó un poco porque Yuugao estaba revelando detalles que no tenía antes. El capitán de ANBU notó la reacción antes de continuar: "Recibir un perdón no era parte del trato original, pero considerando la ayuda que brindó, parecía lo correcto. En cuanto a Taji, si no sintiera que ella tenía lo necesario para permanecer, la botaría. Pero, la hice correr el curso hoy y se desempeñó aún mejor que la primera vez ".

"¿Cómo es eso posible?"

"Ella entró en contacto con una sustancia que reactivó las esporas que todavía estaban dentro de ella", respondió Yuugao. Al darse cuenta de la expresión de preocupación de su amiga, agregó: "Ella también es la razón por la que su jardín se ha recuperado de la forma en que lo hizo". Cuando Kurenai arqueó una ceja, dijo: "Las esporas aparentemente se han unido a ella, otorgándole un Kekkei Genkai único. Al igual que cuando estaba bajo el control de Furofuki, puede controlar la vida vegetal local. No es el primer lanzamiento de madera de Hokage, pero lo tomaré.

"Pero no te preocupa que ella ..."

"Brotan tentáculos y un pene", Yuugao respondió divertido, "Cuando se hizo evidente que ella causó el resurgimiento del verde afuera, ¿no crees que fue sometida a todas las pruebas imaginables". Según Tsunade, la sustancia con la que entró en contacto permitió que las esporas mutaran para sobrevivir sin la presencia de Furofuki. Supongo que se puede decir que desarrollaron un vínculo simbiótico similar al que tienen los Aburame con sus insectos. Todavía será monitoreada por un tiempo para asegurarse de que eso sea todo lo que hagan, pero si no la han alterado aún más, no puedo imaginar que lo hagan ".

"Pero, ¿qué era esta sustancia y cómo se hizo con ella?"

"Eso está clasificado", respondió Yuugao.

Kurenai frunció el ceño y preguntó: "Realmente, eso está clasificado". Se cruzó de brazos y se recostó en el sofá.

Yuugao suspiró antes de preguntar: "Te diría si pudiera".

"Lo dudo", respondió Kurenai con un resoplido.

"¿Llegar de nuevo?"

Kurenai suspiró antes de sentarse a decir: "Has estado guardando secretos, y no solo relacionados con tu trabajo. Pero no eres solo tú. Anko también. Ella podría estar lejos en esa misión a largo plazo, pero estaba viendo a un tipo y ni siquiera me lo dijo. Tenía que averiguarlo caminando sobre ellos mientras estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales ".

Yuugao no reaccionó pensando que lo habría mencionado si hubiera visto a Naruto. Pero respondió: "Estás arrojando piedras en una casa de cristal, ¿no te parece? Te casaste con Asuma sin decírselo a nadie.

Kurenai frunció el ceño al saber que la mujer de cabello morado tenía razón, pero respondió: "Tienes razón. Pero finalmente llegué limpio. Sé que hay algo detrás de escena en esta casa. El hecho de que somos la única mancha verde en el mar de color marrón que actualmente rodea la aldea significa que, sea cual sea la sustancia, Taji entró en contacto. Ella lo hizo aquí. Sin mencionar que si voy a unirme a todos en la cena, las sonrisas y las risas pueden continuar, pero será como si estuvieran hablando en código. Es como si yo fuera el único que no entiende realmente de qué están hablando. Entonces dime la verdad, si estuvieras teniendo una conversación sobre Taji con alguien más en este edificio, ¿tendrían incluso que preguntarte qué está pasando?

Por el silencio de Yuugao, Kurenai pensó que había recibido su respuesta. Se puso de pie y estaba a punto de decirle que planeaba encontrar un nuevo lugar para vivir. Pero antes de que pudiera, Yuugao preguntó: "¿Qué harás mañana por la noche?"

"¿Qué tiene eso que ...?"

"Parece que necesitas salir y pasar un buen rato".

"Lo que necesito es que dejes de mentir por omisión", respondió Kurenai molesto.

"No, eso es lo que quieres", dijo Yuugao de pie y colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de su amiga. "Lo que necesitas es salir conmigo mañana por la noche. Te prometo que, al menos, hará que algunas de las conversaciones que sientes que no eres parte de un cristal claro ".

Kurenai permaneció escéptica, pero asintió con la cabeza al ver que Yuugao estaba siendo honesto con ella. Curiosa sobre cómo una noche de fiesta le proporcionaría algunas de las respuestas que buscaba; ella decidió llamarlo una noche para restablecer el día más rápido. Escuchó a Yuugao salir del departamento y se preguntó a dónde iría, pero confía en saberlo pronto y cerró los ojos y soñó que finalmente sería parte de la conversación mientras se sentaba junto a Naruto en la mesa.

Tsunade esperaba con ansias el final del día, principalmente debido a que tenía que sentarse en cientos de reuniones durante el mismo. Sabía que, teniendo en cuenta el sufrimiento que había sufrido, podría interpretarse como insensible por su parte pensar que había un lado positivo en todo. Pero, considerando que ahora era libre de vivir bajo el mismo techo que Naruto, no podía evitarlo. También se estaba acercando rápidamente a la forma de pensar de Ino de que la única forma en que iba a mejorar era cuando todas las mujeres en el Hidden Eddy Inn fueran completamente integradas como miembros de la Familia.

Ella sonrió al imaginar cómo iba a caer el último dominó de ese sueño. Pero primero tenía que pasar por el negocio en cuestión que, a pesar de su prisa por superarlo, sin embargo tenía toda su atención. Probablemente sería la reunión más polémica del día, pero eso se debió a un asunto que ella consideró necesario abordar. Mirando a los miembros del Consejo del Clan desde el escritorio de la maestra que se había comandado. Ella sonrió internamente mientras los hombres y mujeres estaban sentados en escritorios normalmente asignados a estudiantes de la Academia debido a la destrucción de la Mansión Hokage. Aunque normalmente sentía que podría ser una metáfora perfecta de cómo se sentía cuando aquellos que no estaban alineados con la ambición de sus amantes iban en contra de ella. En su mayor parte en este momento, todos parecían estar tirando en la misma dirección.

Sin embargo, suspiró internamente, ya que uno de los ancianos Hyuuga que había acompañado a Hiashi a la reunión junto con su hija Hanabi, dijo: "Lady Tsunade, tal vez pueda decirnos cómo debemos creer que todo un clan podría verse comprometido en la medida en que Aburame sí, y no deberíamos estar preocupados.

Hinata, que estaba actuando como la asistente de Tsunade, se movió detrás de ella, ya que supuso que su compañero miembro del Clan probablemente estaba tratando de convertir de alguna manera la desgracia de Aburame en beneficio de su Clan. Tsunade sabía que su compañero miembro de la Familia temía que los elementos dentro de su clan hicieran precisamente eso. Estaba un poco sorprendida de que Hiashi también pareciera bastante disgustado por el movimiento haciendo que el Hokage se preguntara por qué el Anciano hablaría fuera de turno. Ella sabía que dentro del Hyuuga, incluso la Cabeza del Clan podría ser anulada, como fue el caso cuando decidieron el destino del hermano de Hiashi durante el Incidente de Kumogakure. Aun así, Tsunade pensó que no era suficiente para él simplemente rechinar los dientes y seguir adelante; especialmente si las acciones del Anciano realmente lo molestaban.

Afortunadamente, cuando notó que Shibi Aburame parecía abatida mientras consideraba cómo sus clanes harían las paces, había una Hyuuga que no iba a dejar que su clan actuara de la misma manera que Kumo, lo que le había costado un tío. Hinata dio un paso adelante mientras decía con algo de acero en su voz: "Honorable Anciano, por favor dirija su atención a la página doscientos noventa y cuatro en el paquete que se proporcionó a todos".

"¿Qué estoy mirando aquí?" dijo el hombre sin molestarse en leer el título después de pasar la página.

Tsunade se inclinó hacia delante para descansar los codos sobre la mesa mientras entrelazaba las manos frente a la cara para ocultar su sonrisa cuando Hinata respondió: "Estás mirando una declaración jurada que detalla un proyecto patrocinado y pagado por Hyuuga. El proyecto consistía en generar un método mejorado de polinización de cultivos en el que el Clan tenía intereses para mejorar la producción ".

"Y qué", respondió el anciano con desdén, aunque el Hokage pensó que podía ver una nota de preocupación en la arrugada frente del hombre, "este documento tiene casi veinte años".

"Lo que hizo que sea difícil, pero no imposible", declaró Hinata rápidamente. "Afortunadamente, Lady Tsunade tenía sospechas sobre Furofuki mucho antes de que se revelara que era el monstruo que le atrajo toda la información que pudo sobre ella y los proyectos a los que estaba conectada. Sabemos que usó el agua del héroe sintético para nutrir el retoño que usó para crear el árbol que crió en la aldea. También se usó para criar a los Jofuku de gran tamaño que fueron fundamentales para cambiarla genéticamente. Creemos que este proyecto fue lo que usó para crear los insectos híbridos que usó para controlar el Aburame ".

"El proyecto fue un fracaso", dijo el hombre rápidamente indicando que tenía algún conocimiento al respecto, ya que no pasó la primera página del informe.

"O eso fue lo que dijo", respondió Hinata despectivamente, "Creo que ya debería ser obvio que era una mentirosa. Sin embargo, encuentro un asunto curioso ".

"¿Que es eso?" Dijo el anciano Hyuuga sudando un poco.

"Bueno, como dije, fue una suerte que Lady Tsunade sacara el archivo. Principalmente como al encontrarlo, también busqué en los archivos de Hyuuga con la esperanza de obtener algunas ideas sobre por qué presionamos tanto para obligar al Aburame a ayudar al proyecto como parecía, según mi lectura, que el jefe del Clan Aburame en ese momento era bastante reacio a Entregue los insectos para experimentar. Creo que fue porque, aunque no les importa criar insectos para que sean más útiles, trazan la línea en el tipo de experimentación que sería un elemento básico de este proyecto. Sin embargo, para mi sorpresa, nuestros archivos no parecían contener ningún registro de este proyecto ".

"¿Estás insinuando algo?"

Hinata esbozó una sonrisa que enorgullecería a un veterano estadista, ya que contenía la cantidad adecuada de sorpresa e indignación, a pesar de que era evidente por la evidencia que ella sacó a la luz que ella estaba, como dijo: "Cielos no. Puede haber sido solo un error administrativo, o como usted dijo que era un proyecto que terminó en fracaso, por lo que finalmente se eliminaron los registros. Creo que todos podemos estar de acuerdo en que, en lugar de tratar de señalar con el dedo, lo mejor para todos los interesados es que nos demos cuenta de que si la gente está tratando de culpar al Aburame por lo que sucedió, podría haber otras partes que puedan considerarse como culpable, si no más.

"De acuerdo", dijo Tsunade con una nota de finalidad, "no toleraré el tipo de actitudes para persistir que en última instancia conduce a un clan que hace sentir a esta aldea como si no los quisiéramos aquí". Soy consciente de los muchos rumores que se están difundiendo. Es nuestro trabajo aplastarlos, y la mejor manera de hacerlo es no alimentarlos para asegurar aún más las bases de poder de los clanes individuales. Espero que pongas tus propias agendas a un lado. Este es un problema de toda la aldea y será tratado como uno. Ahora en otros asuntos, he recibido todos sus informes de daños de la batalla, excepto del distrito supervisado por los Nara. Tsunade frunció el ceño cuando Yoshino no pareció captar la indirecta ya que simplemente estaba mirando por la ventana.

Ino atrajo su atención empujándola suavemente, haciendo que la mujer preguntara: "Lo siento, ¿te dirigías a mí?"

"Sí", dijo pacientemente Tsunade, "¿Dónde está su informe sobre daños sufridos en su distrito? Sé que la mayor parte del daño fue sufrido por los distritos de Hokage y Aburame. Pero eso no excusa que no estés produciendo uno.

"No lo terminé a tiempo. Lo terminaré más tarde y te lo enviaré.

Tsunade frunció el ceño, pero dijo: "Lo espero hoy al cierre de los negocios". Su ceño se profundizó cuando Yoshino simplemente se encogió de hombros antes de dirigir su atención por la ventana. Sintiendo la necesidad de tirar un trozo de tiza a la mujer, o su escritorio, ella dijo: "Muy bien, si no hay nada más, aplacemos hoy". Todos se pusieron de pie, pero mientras Yoshino pasaba, ella la detuvo y le preguntó: "Consejera Nara, quiero que te quedes un momento".

Ino parecía que quería hacer un comentario alegre sobre la Nara teniendo problemas por no entregar su tarea. Pero, se lo guardó para sí misma cuando la cara de Tsunade le hizo saber que no era un asunto de broma. Una vez que los dos estuvieron solos, el Nara dijo: "Lady Tsunade, si se trata de ..."

"Lo es," dijo Tsunade interrumpiéndola, "Pero no se trata solo de eso. Se trata de tu actitud en general. Desde que te uniste a este consejo, has hecho lo mínimo que tus deberes requerirían. Cuando fuiste nominado como Clan Head, tenía mis reservas. Ahora estoy deseando haber hablado. Te doy un mes de tiempo para ponerte en forma. Si no lo haces, voy a registrar oficialmente una solicitud para que te eliminen y un nuevo Jefe de Clan nominado en tu lugar.

Algo del fuego que conocía que la mujer poseía regresó cuando dijo acusadoramente: "¿Quién demonios eres para juzgarme? Puede que no sea un apasionado como algunos, pero he hecho todo lo que me han pedido. Y a diferencia de algunos presentes, no me escapé durante años avergonzándome como una jugadora borracha ".

Tsunade sintió que su sangre hervía por la mujer que sacaba a colación su comportamiento pasado. Sin embargo, ella no se desató sobre Yoshino porque sabía que habría reaccionado de manera similar si la hubieran empujado en ese momento. Por lo tanto, ella dijo: "Tienes razón. Era un desastre, así que tómalo cuando te diga que no estás en mejor forma. La diferencia entre nosotros es que al menos sabía mejor que fingir que aún podía realizar mis deberes. Necesito una persona en este consejo que esté comprometida. Eso no es mirar por una ventana deseando que no tenga que molestarse. Le doy un mes para encontrar a esa persona porque tarde o temprano su actitud mediocre no será tolerada ya que las situaciones obligarán a una persona más competente a ser nominada. La única pregunta que queda por ver es si termina siendo porque las personas perdieron vidas en el proceso ".

Yoshino no respondió aunque su mirada contenía algo de la pasión que esperaría que tuviera la mujer. Pero ella lo vio desaparecer rápidamente, así que suspiró antes de dejar sola a la mujer. Tsunade frunció el ceño porque había querido extender una oferta a Yoshino que sentía que podría ayudar a la mujer a recuperar algo de su celo por la vida. Pero se contuvo porque su método para abordar el problema era tanto para probar una teoría que tenía como para lograr que Yoshino se convirtiera en un participante activo en el presente. Si tenía razón, entonces sospechaba que sería de una dirección diferente a la Familia que Yoshino recibió un empujón que finalmente la guió a la órbita de Naruto.

Mai Shiranui se sentó con un par de sudaderas mientras comía un helado. Miró por el rabillo del ojo mientras veía a Chun-Li parado frente a un espejo aplicando lápiz labial. Hizo un puchero levemente al pensar que al ver a su compañera de cuarto vestida con un impresionante vestido azul satinado iban a pintar la ciudad de rojo. Pero, ella había sido corregida rápidamente cuando le informaron que tenía planes para la noche. Los planes que ella imaginó incluían pasar tiempo con Naruto.

Mai no dejó que eso la molestara demasiado, ya que tenía que admitir que, dado que la rubia se había ido, estaba más feliz. Particularmente cuando se sentía como una verdadera kunoichi nuevamente, ya que Chun-li y ella encabezaban una nueva fuerza de seguridad. La reciente agitación en Rice Paddies tuvo un efecto imprevisto en el comercio turístico de Yugakure, ya que ahora que el gran grupo de bandidos que había sido destrozado, el Fuma había sido bastante celoso en cazar los restos de él. Esos remanentes naturalmente habían buscado terrenos de caza más fáciles, lo que había convertido a Yugakure y su flujo interminable de clientes ricos en un objetivo principal.

Bora había enviado a algunos de sus shinobi más competentes, y el competente Mai asumió el sexo masculino, ya que se negó a enviar a cualquiera de sus populares artistas femeninas. Cuando los hombres que había enviado, al menos los que regresaron, no pudieron hacer el trabajo, Bora se encontró en una situación difícil. Naturalmente, no había querido recurrir a otra aldea Shinobi ya que podría crear una oportunidad para que hurgaran en sus operaciones de recolección de inteligencia. Por supuesto, era un asunto diferente cuando llegaron como invitados, ya que mientras se sometían a los asistentes para proteger su cobertura, en realidad lo estaban socavando, en parte gracias al Enticement Touch. Pero, debido a la incapacidad de su shinobi para manejar la situación, el turismo había comenzado a caer a un ritmo récord.

Chun-li se había insertado en la situación alegando que si Bora le enviaba, ella se ocuparía del problema. Bora se había burlado de la idea alegando que estaba realizando el trabajo más adecuado para ella. Si bien sabía que no se había perdido el amor entre Daimyo y Chun-li, su respuesta también había herido el orgullo de Mai como kunoichi. Supuso que era porque revelaba lo que Bora, aunque ya sabía que era un asesino y un cabrón en general, en realidad pensaba en el sexo más justo. Mai se había enfurecido al darse cuenta de que creía que el papel de un kunoichi era actuar como una pelusa para los clientes ricos que lo visitaban y que sus palabras le habían cautivado sobre cómo realizaban servicios vitales para Yugakure al hacerlo.

Por lo tanto, ella también se había ofrecido para ayudar a lidiar con la amenaza. Aunque lo había hecho con la advertencia de que si tenían éxito, Bora les permitiría formar una fuerza de defensa. Chun-li había visto de inmediato el beneficio que tendría formar tal fuerza para eventualmente depositar a Bora, por lo que rápidamente se unió para apoyar la idea. El Daimyo obviamente pensó que tenían pocas posibilidades ya que la mayoría de los otros kunoichi y shinobi de Yugakure no habían estado ansiosos por enredarse con los bandidos, por lo que habían acordado. Sospechaba que lo había hecho porque también creía que le permitiría deshacerse de los dos ya que la terca racha de Mai había regresado al enterarse de la verdad de cómo llegó al poder.

Mai tarareaba alrededor de la cucharada de cremosa bondad que estaba comiendo mientras recordaba sentirse nerviosa por cómo los dos iban a manejar a los bandidos. Pero resultó que Chun-li había esperado que Bora no los enviara con ninguna ayuda verdadera. Por lo tanto, había recurrido a otra fuente de ayuda, The Fuma. Un contingente de los cuales estaba siendo liderado por Sasame Fuma, el Jefe del Clan, y que los había encontrado fuera de Yugakure.

Mai aprendería más tarde que Sasame, al igual que Chun-li, también era miembro del harén de Naruto. También una mujer llamada Kin, aunque, curiosamente, su hermana Kotohime no se dio cuenta. Con la ayuda de Fuma, diezmaron fácilmente a los peores grupos de bandidos ofensivos para que cuando Chun-li y Mai regresaran fueran tratados como héroes conquistadores. Bora, había tratado de incumplir su acuerdo sobre la base de que la mayor parte del trabajo pesado probablemente fue realizado por el Fuma. Pero Chun-li lo había retenido señalando que ella simplemente había prometido lidiar con la situación, no que solo ella lo haría. Además, había señalado que era debido a sus lazos con el Fuma que habían permitido abordar la situación y el flujo de turistas para regresar. También señaló que si no se establecía una fuerza para evitar el regreso de los bandidos, entonces lo harían eventualmente. Como tal, a menos que quisiera seguir ocupándole el trabajo a los Fuma cuando las cosas empeoraran, lo mejor para él era aprender del error de dejar que el shinobi de Yugakure se ablandara.

Bora demostró que al menos podía reconocer la sabiduría de la propuesta de Chun-li cuando había cedido. Mai sospechaba que una parte de lo que lo convenció de la idea era que Chun-li afirmaba que quería que la fuerza de defensa estuviera compuesta únicamente por Kunoichi. Se imaginó que Bora vio el beneficio de enviar guardias compuestos por mujeres hermosas para escoltar a los VIP a Yugakure. Además, considerando que él veía a Kunoichi como inferior a sus contrapartes masculinas, ella dudaba que incluso se le ocurriera por un segundo que acababa de dar a luz a la fuerza que lo arrancaría del poder. Un evento que todavía estaba a años de ocurrir en la mayoría de los escenarios, ya que tendrían que encontrar reclutas interesados en el mismo fin que ellos, pero también necesitarían capacitarlos.

En general, había tenido ganas de desahogarse con su amiga, por lo que se sintió decepcionada al ver que la empujaban a un lado en favor de la nueva vida que Chun-li estaba comenzando. La mujer vestida de azul salió del baño y se inclinó sobre el sofá mientras le besaba la mejilla diciendo: "No esperes despierta". Chun-li luego se dirigió a su habitación.

Mai sintió que su curiosidad aumentaba ya que sabía que había algún tipo de sello que teletransportaba a su amiga a su amante. La morena decidió ver si podía acompañarla, ya que realmente quería saber dónde desapareció Chun-li, así que rápidamente se apresuró a ver si podía saltar a bordo. Llegó a la puerta justo cuando una luz comenzó a parpadear en la habitación, así que la abrió solo para descubrir que Chun-li se había ido. Ella observó cómo el sello comenzaba a desvanecerse, así que trató de saltar sobre él. No pasó nada, por lo que, sintiéndose frustrada, trató de saltar y hacerlo, pero aún así se mantuvo tercamente en la habitación de su compañera de cuarto. Suspirando decepcionada al imaginar a Chun-li con su amante, regresó al sofá y tomó la tina de helado preguntándose qué tipo de libertinaje y diversión probablemente estaría teniendo su amiga con mujeres que apenas conocía, pero estaba profundamente conectado a.

Kurenai se sintió un poco extraña mientras caminaba por el túnel débilmente iluminado con Yuugao. Estaba vestida con un delgado vestido rojo de seda, mientras que su amiga llevaba un vestido púrpura a juego. Vio un resplandor rosado de neón proveniente de una curva suave cuando doblaron una esquina del túnel que había aparecido detrás de una pared oculta ubicada en una Gruta. Al principio se sorprendió, pero Yuugao le dijo que a dónde iban era un lugar disponible para las mujeres que formaban la Asociación de Mujeres Bañándose.

Se abrió una puerta justo delante de ellos, y una mujer con un vestido azul que llevaba el pelo recogido en moños como Tenten salió cuando una luz se desvaneció detrás de ella. Kurenai se preguntó si la mujer había usado otra entrada para llegar al área, pero se sorprendió cuando parecía ser solo una habitación. La mujer les dio una rápida mirada, con su mirada detenida en Yuugao un momento antes de moverse hacia Kurenai. Su ceño se frunció como confundido por algo que hizo que Kurenai se preguntara si no podía entender por qué estaba allí, pero luego la mujer pareció encogerse de hombros mentalmente antes de dirigirse hacia la luz rosa.

Lo siguieron antes de doblar la curva y los ojos de Kurenai se abrieron de par en par cuando vio un letrero que decía Club N. La mujer delante de ellos tocó, y la puerta se abrió para revelar a una mujer de cabello castaño que Kurenai pensó que era familiar. Tenía la sensación de que era probable que, cerca de la puerta de la aldea, la hubiera visto haciendo que los jounin se preguntaran si se habían cruzado en sus respectivos asuntos. Estaba vestida con una camisa blanca abotonada y pantalones negros con un chaleco a juego. Kurenai hizo una pausa, mientras la mujer uniformada simplemente se estiraba entre la mujer, que estaba vestida de azul, con los muslos como si buscara algo. Aparentemente lo encontró cuando un momento después se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar.

Ella vio a Yuugao y a ella, así que los agitó hacia adelante. Kurenai dudó no exactamente emocionada ante la idea de que una mujer la sintiera levantada, pero Yuugao la agarró del brazo y la guió hacia adelante. La mujer obviamente conocía a Yuugao cuando dijo: "Capitán Uzuki".

"Siete", dijo Yuugao dándole la espalda.

Seven luego pasó la mano por la marca del zorro de Yuugao como si estuviera escaneando un artículo en una tienda de comestibles. Kurenai observó preguntándose cómo no sabía que su amiga se haría un tatuaje. Pero entonces Seven se enfocó en ella antes de decir: "Conoces las reglas, Yuugao. Necesitas una marca para entrar aquí.

"Ya he discutido el asunto con la gerencia", respondió Yuugao rápidamente. "Le han extendido un pase temporal".

Seven estudió a Kurenai por varios momentos más, haciéndola sentir como una adolescente menor de edad tratando de usar una idea falsa para estafar a un gorila. Sin embargo, después de un momento, Seven se encogió de hombros y se hizo a un lado para decir: "Bienvenido al Club N. Esperamos que disfrute su estadía".

Yuugao guió a su amiga a través de la entrada y hacia las puertas dobles que conducían al club propiamente dicho. Se abrieron por su cuenta cuando Seven presionó un botón y la mandíbula de Kurenai se dejó caer cuando ella vislumbró un club de damas lleno de strippers masculinos medio desnudos. Kurenai siguió a Yuugao preguntándose qué estaba pasando, ya que no podía entender cómo su amiga pensaba que ese lugar le daría las respuestas que buscaba. Pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, se sorprendió aún más cuando Anko se materializó entre ellos y cubrió sus hombros con los brazos y dijo: "Ya es hora de que ustedes dos se muestren. Vamos, me conseguí una mesa delante.

"¡Anko!" la mujer de ojos rojos dijo sorprendida de que la mujer estuviera allí, "¿Qué pasa con tu misión de proteger al Daimyo de Vegetales?"

"Realmente, Kurenai," dijo Anko divertido, "Eso es con lo que lideras. No, oye, es bueno verte. Oye, seguro que ha estado solo cuando te fuiste.

"Lo siento, estoy sorprendido".

"Diré", dijo Anko con una sonrisa divertida mientras agregaba entre risas, "Deberías haber visto tu cara cuando viste a todos los trozos de carne caliente caminando por aquí".

Kurenai sonrió ante las burlas, pero se tomó un momento para ver a los hombres caminando por el club. La mayoría de los que vestían pantalones blancos y no tenían camisa, pero tenían un collar de vestir alrededor del cuello y una corbata de moño. No reconoció a ninguno de ellos, pero todavía estaba llena de una sensación de familiaridad que no podía ubicar. No entendía por qué, pero se dio cuenta de que, aunque diferente, la cara de cada hombre parecía tener una característica que no encajaba exactamente, como una nariz que estaba ligeramente fuera de la cara. Le gustaba creer que estaba bastante orientada a los detalles, sentía que las características eran casi como piezas de un rompecabezas. Pero, antes de que ella pudiera comenzar a armarlos, un hombre que sus ojos habían estado siguiendo pasó ante una cabina colocada contra una pared, y para sorpresa de Kurenai sentada en ella estaba Hinata con un hombre vestido simplemente con una toalla. Se dio cuenta de que el hombre era probablemente uno de los strippers en el escenario que se había quitado toda la ropa antes de mezclarse con los invitados. A pesar de ser consciente de que la timidez de su alumna se había convertido en algo del pasado, todavía se sorprendió al encontrar que no solo podía mantener una conversación con el hombre desnudo, sino que aparentemente también coqueteaba. Luego, para aumentar su sorpresa, el hombre se levantó y le ofreció su mano a la Hyuuga que ella tomó y luego fue guiada a un área rodeada de sábanas de satén. En las sábanas podía ver sombras de mujeres sentadas ante hombres que sacudían sus cosas para diversión de sus invitados. todavía estaba sorprendida de encontrarla capaz de mantener no solo una conversación con el hombre desnudo, sino que aparentemente también estaba coqueteando. Luego, para aumentar su sorpresa, el hombre se levantó y le ofreció su mano a la Hyuuga que ella tomó y luego fue guiada a un área rodeada de sábanas de satén. En las sábanas podía ver sombras de mujeres sentadas ante hombres que sacudían sus cosas para diversión de sus invitados. todavía estaba sorprendida de encontrarla capaz de mantener no solo una conversación con el hombre desnudo, sino que aparentemente también estaba coqueteando. Luego, para aumentar su sorpresa, el hombre se levantó y le ofreció su mano a la Hyuuga que ella tomó y luego fue guiada a un área rodeada de sábanas de satén. En las sábanas podía ver sombras de mujeres sentadas ante hombres que sacudían sus cosas para diversión de sus invitados.

Kurenai, sintiendo un deber maternal de tal vez intervenir, fue detenida por Anko cuando dijo: "Deja que la chica se divierta un poco. Ella ha estado aquí muchas veces.

"¿Donde es aquí?"

"¿Qué, no viste el letrero en la puerta?" Anko dijo mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa que había guardado para ellos. "Este es el Club N, es donde las damas de la noche podemos relajarnos y ponernos locos".

"Pero ..."

"Relájate Kurenai", Yuugao intervino, "Te dije que esto es algo que necesitas. Pero permítete disfrutar de la noche, es posible que encuentres lo que quieres en el proceso ".

Un hombre vestido como el otro se acercó para preguntar: "Damas, ¿cuál es su veneno esta noche?"

Ordenaron, y Kurenai se dejó llevar por la sugerencia de sus amigos, que fue fácil de hacer como resultado de los dulces en exhibición. Candy, que los uniformes que usaban hicieron poco para ocultar los impresionantes bultos entre sus piernas. Aún así, ella tomó a los otros clientes del club cuando un hombre vestido como un miembro de la Brigada de Bomberos de Konoha apareció detrás de la cortina y comenzó a desnudarse para divertir a las mujeres. Oyó un silbido y le hizo mirar hacia una mesa cerca del escenario donde Tsume estaba sentada con una jarra de cerveza. Su hija estaba sentada en el regazo de uno de los servidores mientras él le susurraba algo al oído.

La mirada de Kurenai luego se movió más allá de ellos hacia una pista de baile donde Ino se encontraba entre otro hombre y Sakura. Su trasero estaba moliendo la ingle del hombre mientras Sakura también se balanceaba con ella. Una vez más, Kurenai se sorprendió no tanto por los dos kunoichi, sino por la aparición de otra mujer con la que estaba asociada. Yakumo Kurama sonrió al notar la mirada de su maestra y asintió antes de volverse hacia el hombre sentado a su lado en la cabina. Ella susurró algo que causó que el hombre sonriera, lo que llenó a Kurenai con otro estallido de familiaridad, pero luego se sorprendió de nuevo al presente cuando colocó su mano sobre el muslo de Yakumo. Kurenai notó que era mucho más alto de lo que el dobladillo de su vestido normalmente hubiera permitido, pero se había agrupado.

Nuevamente sintiendo la necesidad de intervenir, fue detenida cuando una mujer dijo: "Señora, me di cuenta de que su bebida está vacía, ¿le gustaría otra?"

Kurenai se volvió hacia la voz, que había sido dirigida hacia Anko y sus ojos se abrieron como una mujer vestida con una vestimenta similar a la de los artistas masculinos que estaban detrás de su amiga. La mujer junto con los pantalones blancos de los servidores masculinos también estaba sin camisa, pero tenía dos X negras hechas de cinta adhesiva que cubría los pezones de su pecho. Ella frunció el ceño cuando Anko dijo: "Ya es hora de que te des cuenta. Deberías haberme traído uno incluso si no lo hiciera por si acaso.

"Lo siento, Ama", dijo la mujer de cabello castaño rápidamente, "Te conseguiré uno de inmediato".

Anko hizo un gesto despectivo y Kurenai se inclinó para preguntar: "¿No crees que fuiste un poco dura con ella? ¿Cómo se suponía que ella supiera que querías una recarga?

"Un buen servidor infiere los deseos de su patrón", dijo Anko. "Luego los cumple antes de que necesite que se lo digan o de lo contrario recibe una palmada apretada".

"Qué ..."

"Está bien, perras, es casi esa vez. No sé sobre ti porque mis bragas están empapadas, así que solo puedo adivinar que estás en un estado similar ", dijo la pelirroja que dirigía la cabina del DJ mientras las luces se atenuaban un poco más una vez que el bombero terminaba su rutina y daba un paso. fuera del escenario, aceptando una toalla de la mujer que Kurenai reconoció que era la propietaria de la Great Tree Shipping Company, que envolvió alrededor de sus caderas cuando comenzó a mezclarse.

Como resultado, Kurenai notó una pizca de anticipación en el aire, aunque se rompió de la risa cuando Anko gritó: "Aquellos de nosotros que nos molestamos con ellos"

Se tomó un momento para mirar alrededor de la habitación nuevamente y se maravilló de cómo, si bien conocía a algunas de las mecenas, otras eran completamente extrañas. Ella reconoció que un grupo de kunoichi era de Kumo, debido a que últimamente aparecían cada vez más en el pueblo. Aunque el hecho de que sentarse a la mesa con la mujer que conocía era el jinchuriki del gato de dos colas era un par de mujeres de piel oscura nativas de la aldea, también la ayudó a identificar su hogar. Sin embargo, reconoció que uno de ellos también trabajaba para la Great Tree Shipping Company y había ayudado a defender el pueblo de Pain. Sin embargo, la otra tenía el pelo blanco y no podía ubicarla, aunque supuso que probablemente también llamó a Kumo su hogar. La última mujer era rubia con un cofre que podría rivalizar con el de Tsunade o sus propios estudiantes.

Encontró el hecho de que sentado más allá de ellos había una mesa llena de Suna-nin un poco surrealista. No es que toda la noche no hubiera sido eso para empezar. Sin embargo, lo que encontró más extraño fue cómo todas las mujeres parecían ansiosas por lo que parecía ser la misma razón. Si bien supuso que el próximo acto podría ser el más popular, no podía imaginarlo como algo por lo que todas las mujeres sentían el mismo deseo.

Se sacó una silla junto a Kurenai, que como Tsunade preguntó: "¿Está ocupado este asiento?" Le hizo concluir que la noche no podía volverse más irreal ya que lo último que esperaba era ver a un stripper masculino sentado al lado del líder de su pueblo. Pero, supuso que no era un hecho tan extraño para las otras mujeres, especialmente cuando Tsunade dijo: "Gracias a Dios. Temí haberlo extrañado.

Kurenai se volvió hacia Yuugao para preguntar qué hizo que el próximo acto fuera tan especial. Pero se detuvo cuando vio que el servidor al que Anko había gritado había regresado con su bebida y ahora estaba sentada en el regazo de su amiga. El DJ pelirrojo que habla evitó que Kurenai preguntara sobre el comportamiento de su amiga. "Muy bien señoritas, es hora de la atracción principal. El hombre que pone la N en el Club N, así que ríndete por ese gran semental, Naruto.

La mente de Kurenai se quedó en blanco ya que no pudo procesar lo que acababa de escuchar mientras se concentraba en el escenario. Tampoco pudo reiniciarse incluso cuando Naruto explotó detrás de la cortina mientras se pavoneaba por el escenario. No llevaba su ropa estándar, ya que en cambio llevaba un chaleco jounin, sobre su pecho desnudo y un par de pantalones shinobi estándar. Al llegar a la mitad de la etapa, giró y arrebató un par de bragas que, si el cerebro de Kurenai funcionaba correctamente, habría notado que Temari lo había arrojado.

Se había convencido de que lo que estaba viendo era simplemente su sueño. Que en cualquier momento, ella se despertaría para encontrar que el consolador naranja que había estado usando para atender sus necesidades estaba enterrado dentro de ella, lo que era la causa del escenario que se desarrollaba ante ella. Aún así, no pudo evitar pensar que era un sueño muy agradable, especialmente cuando Naruto se echó hacia atrás mostrando su estomago burlón mientras abría el chaleco que llevaba, antes de dejarlo caer de sus hombros y bajar sus brazos. Luego reveló que sus pantalones eran cualquier cosa menos un problema estándar cuando los agarró y los arrancó de sus piernas, lo que provocó que el velcro cediera. Los arrojó a la basura, haciendo que las mujeres aullaran, ya que su polla solo estaba cubierta por una hamaca de plátano. Kurenai se humedeció los labios muy secos, al igual que los otros hombres del Club, Naruto estaba extremadamente colgado. De hecho,

La idea de que el falo de goma podría ser, hizo que su deseo fuera el que rebotaba ante ella en el escenario aún más mientras Naruto mecía sus caderas. Su mirada se apartó cuando el separador de bomberos parecía estar reflejando los movimientos de Naruto ante el Hokage. El hombre que notó su mirada le sonrió antes de abrir la toalla alrededor de su cintura y la usó como una barrera para proteger a Kurenai de sus giros. Naturalmente, sin embargo, le dio a Tsunade y a las mujeres sentadas al otro lado una vista clara de su gran polla. Kurenai sintió prudente advertirle al hombre que estaba mostrando el Hokage, pero luego notó que la parte posterior de la cabeza de Tsunade se asomaba por el borde de la toalla. Desapareció rápidamente de nuevo, y por un momento Kurenai pensó que tal vez el Hokage estaba soplando la stripper. Ella lo rechazó por ser absurdo, ya que no podía imaginar que la mujer que algunos consideraban la kunoichi más fuerte del mundo le estaba dando una mamada a una stripper en una habitación que comprendía no solo su propia kunoichi, sino también las de Suna, Kumo y posiblemente otros paises Sin mencionar que ella había reconocido que Daimyo Koyuki estaba presente, aunque la reconoció principalmente por sus películas.

Sin embargo, fue Kurenai, quien se escandalizó más cuando el hombre dejó caer la toalla para revelar que Tsunade no solo lo estaba chupando. Pero él estaba ocupado follando su boca como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. Nuevamente, el cerebro de Kurenai pareció desconectarse por un momento mientras trataba de procesar lo que estaba sucediendo. Ella prestó atención vagamente cuando Naruto la llamó por su nombre y luego casi robóticamente lo siguió mientras la guiaba al escenario para sentarla en una silla.

Encontró la escena que se desarrollaba ante ella tan loca como antes, pero comenzó a tener mucho más sentido ya que todos los strippers habían dejado caer sus setos para revelarse como clones de Naruto. Aún así, simplemente lo bebió sin pensar realmente demasiado, ya que la pérdida de control de Tsunade era aparentemente la señal que todas las otras mujeres habían estado esperando. Su mirada se posó en Ino, que todavía estaba en la pista de baile pero con la falda levantada mientras el clon detrás de ella la bombeaba llena de su polla. Sakura se dejó caer de rodillas y su boca se presionó contra el coño de Ino mientras su lengua trazaba los pedazos nulos de ambas rubias. Luego se instaló en Yakumo, cuya cabeza ahora estaba enterrada en el regazo del clon con el que había estado hablando mientras chupaba vigorosamente su polla. Su vestido estaba levantado cuando el clon que estaba chupando le tocó la espalda para tocar su mano mojada. Su mirada de ojos rojos luego se centró en Hana, que estaba rebotando en la polla del clon cuyo regazo había estado usando como silla, mientras que su madre había agarrado una y estaba a cuatro patas en el suelo mientras una copia de Naruto estaba en cuclillas. ella tachándola como una perra en celo.

Las cortinas se levantaron donde Hinata había desaparecido antes para revelar un área circular con una cama en el centro. Frente al escenario de la cama estaba Hinata mientras montaba la polla de su clon de Naruto mientras acariciaba sus pesados senos. A su alrededor, en los sofás, había otras mujeres que tenían sus coños lamidos, dedos o follados en varias posiciones, una de las cuales era la madre de Naruto, Kushina.

Se enfocó hacia adelante mientras Tsunade ahora estaba jugando con su clon mientras Yuugao estaba parada y agarrando el borde del escenario mientras era follada por detrás mientras Anko estaba haciendo que su servidor le gustara su coño. Al ver el placer grabado en los rostros de ambas mujeres de cabello púrpura, entendió que la respuesta a todas sus preguntas tenía el mismo nombre. Miró a su lado mientras Naruto miraba a sus amantes con sus clones y, a pesar de estar allí completamente desnudo, dijo sin vergüenza: "Estoy seguro de que ... joder ..."

Kurenai no necesitaba una explicación, por lo que simplemente se inclinó hacia delante y tragó la polla orgullosamente de pie que sobresalía de la cintura de Naruto. Naruto no necesitó ningún permiso más que eso, ya que colocó una mano en sus cerraduras oscuras y comenzó a bombear su longitud en su boca. Kurenai gimió mientras probaba a su primer hombre en años, y se encontró rezando porque no estaba simplemente soñando porque no sabía si podría lidiar con la realidad si lo fuera.

Naruto se liberó de sus labios y se sorprendió cuando casi se abalanzó sobre su polla nuevamente. Se movió para arrodillarse ante ella, pero ella lo detuvo diciéndole con una voz teñida de lujuria y necesidad: "No, solo cógeme". Necesito esa polla enterrada profundamente dentro de mí ". Naruto no necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces, ya que Kurenai se recostó en la silla y, agarrándola por el respaldo, abrió las piernas para él. Naruto encontró la vista de ella extendida ante él, con sus tacones altos fascinantes que, como estaba parado como una estatua, le hizo decir desesperadamente: "¡Date prisa!"

Naruto se despertó y empujó sus bragas empapadas a un lado antes de enterrar su longitud dentro de ella. Kurenai arqueó la espalda cuando llegó con un aullido mientras estaba llena de carne de Naruto. Al instante supo que era la misma polla que el juguete que había usado cuando fantaseaba con él, pero ningún juguete que encontró se podía comparar con la calidez que sentía por lo real. Naruto comenzó a volverla loca mientras se alimentaba y retiraba su polla mientras empujaba sus muslos para mantenerla extendida hacia él. Balanceó la silla hacia atrás con cada empuje y sus poderosos empujones junto con sus pies moviéndose por el placer hicieron que sus zapatos cayeran al suelo. Ella no le prestó atención, ya que solo permitió que sus dedos se curvaran ya que sentía que estaba teniendo un orgasmo continuo como temblores más pequeños que preceden a un gran terremoto.

Naruto capturó su boca con ella, así que soltó la silla para envolver sus manos alrededor de su cuello mientras se besaban húmedamente. Sin embargo, sin su agarre en la silla, ella comenzó a deslizarse fuera de ella, por lo que él la levantó fácilmente y tomó asiento para él. Kurenai, gimió contra él mientras comenzaba a guiar su coño contra él. Sin embargo, Naruto recuperó rápidamente el control agarrándola por las caderas y comenzó a rebotarla sobre su polla. También continuó flexionando sus caderas para que cada vez que la bajara, su empuje hacia arriba lo llevara directamente al útero. Sintiéndola apretarse alrededor de él una vez más, él simplemente la soltó cuando ella alcanzó el vértice de un derrame cerebral y dejó que su peso la atravesara sobre su polla causando que estallara en un clímax feroz que hizo que su mente se enloqueciera mientras se retorcía en su regazo. Placer.

Las paredes que Kurenai había intentado construir para mantener a la mujer sexual que podía contener se derrumbaron revelando la parte de ella que nunca estaría contenta con un juguete. No importa cuán magnífica haya sido moldeada la polla después. Sus ojos reflejaron esto cuando le dirigió una mirada que ardía de lujuria mientras colocaba los pies en el suelo y comenzaba a establecer un ritmo constante. Consciente de que aún no se había corrido, ella susurró: "Tu polla se siente tan bien. Pero ... mmm ... ahora necesito sentir que corre dentro de mí ". Su ritmo se aceleró cuando agarró el respaldo de la silla, ahora usándola para empujarse sobre la polla mientras jadeaba: "Necesito sentir que me llena el útero. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo ... por favor dámelo. Damela Dame tu polla y semen. Quiero más."

Naruto gimió cuando su deseo de ordeñar su semilla se volvió frenético. Él le quitó las tetas del vestido antes de hacerla gemir mientras tomaba un pezón en su boca mientras se burlaba del otro. A pesar de que la hizo apretarse alrededor de él, ella gimió, "¡Más!"

Naruto pareció un poco sorprendido, pero vio a Yuugao soltar un grito cuando llegó al clímax. Él asintió con la cabeza al clon que acababa de complacerla, y saltó al escenario. Mientras se acercaba, preguntó: "Entonces, ¿cuánto más quiere Kurenai-sensei?"

Kurenai gimió disfrutando de la forma en que había dicho su título como si fuera una instructora traviesa. Ella se apretó alrededor de él cuando él le pellizcó el pezón mientras ella comenzó a montarlo perezosamente respondiendo: "Quiero todo lo que tengas que dar".

Naruto sonrió mientras decía: "Puedo dar mucho".

"Entonces hazlo", dijo Kurenai, estaba parcialmente sorprendida al sentir que su ropa interior era presionada lo suficiente como para exponer las mejillas de su trasero. Miró por encima del hombro y vio que el clon le daba una sonrisa sensual. Luego se inclinó lo suficiente para que su esfínter fuera visible cuando el clon extendió su trasero. Luego arqueó la espalda y gritó: "¡Sí!" mientras el clon empujaba su polla dentro. Lleno de dos Naruto, Kurenai estaba en el cielo mientras trabajaban juntos para complacerla. Amando la sensación, anunció: "Oh ... maldición ... puedo sentir a los dos deslizándose juntos. Joder ... quiero más. Luego dejó escapar un grito cuando su culo y su coño comenzaron a enrollarse alrededor de las pollas dentro de ella cuando volvió.

El verdadero Naruto que había sido enterrado en el cálido cielo que era Kurenai no podía soportarlo más cuando comenzó a llegar al clímax a su alrededor una vez más. Él gimió mientras empujaba su polla dentro de ella lo más profundo que pudo antes de liberar su semilla. Sin embargo, su clon continuó bombeando mientras llenaba su matriz y la ataba a él. Cuando ambos se hundieron, el clon sacó a Kurenai de él y se volvió cuando otro clon se acercó y se deslizó dentro de su coño vacante.

Kurenai gimió cuando la nueva llegada bombeó en tándem con el clon enterrado dentro de su trasero. Las correas de su vestido se sienten fuera de sus hombros mientras permanecía suspendida entre los dos clones mientras gemía con satisfacción, pero aún así gemía, "Más".

Varios clones que ya habían complacido a las mujeres con las que se habían asociado originalmente respondieron a la llamada que subía al escenario cuando el clon en su trasero alcanzó su límite. Kurenai se puso rígida cuando su pasaje anal se llenó de calor antes de gemir perdida cuando salió y estalló en humo. El clon que la sostenía y cada vez más débil los bajó al escenario donde ella comenzó a saltar sobre su poste mientras tres clones la rodeaban.

La boca de Kurenai buscó el primer clon que la alcanzó y comenzó a chuparle la polla con avidez, mientras ella agarraba a los otros dos y comenzó a acariciarlos. Su lengua se arremolinaba alrededor de la cabeza de la polla mientras ella enérgicamente pasaba las manos sobre los ejes de los demás. Estaba en el cielo y envió otro clon allí, así como el que estaba enterrado en su coño gimió empujándola y luego soltó varias gotas de crema blanca antes de estallar en humo.

El clon que estaba chupando estaba ansioso por tener la oportunidad de probar su coño también, antes de conocer a su creador, tan rápidamente se liberó de su boca succionadora. Ella gimió, "No", queriendo probar la crema de su hombre, pero se echó hacia atrás cuando el clon la guió hacia abajo para enterrarse dentro de su coño. Ella no debió haberse preocupado ya que uno de los dos clones que había estado acariciando con entusiasmo le presentó su polla, la cual engulló felizmente, mientras que la otra se sentó a horcajadas sobre su pecho y colocó su polla entre sus tetas y las envolvió a su alrededor.

Otro grupo de clones se acercó con los dos primeros arrodillados y colocando sus manos alrededor de sus ejes que con mucho gusto comenzó a fistir. Ella tarareó alrededor de la polla que estaba chupando mientras el clon que la follaba comenzó a frotar su coño. Al oír el gemido que estaba chupando, pasó la lengua por la parte inferior y comenzó a tragar mientras su boca se llenaba de esperma. Se lo tragó y luego sacó la lengua cuando el clon presionado entre sus tetas gritó: "Oh, joder", antes de dejar volar varios chorros de su crema blanca. La mayoría se perdió la marca que le cubría la mejilla y el cabello, pero no le importó mientras levantaba la cabeza para chupar la punta del picoteador recién disparado, haciendo que el clon se cerrara antes de estallar en humo.

Nuevamente sintió que su útero se estaba llenando cuando el clon dentro de ella lo perdió, uniéndose a sus compañeros como nada más que humo. No necesitó esperar mucho para el próximo aluvión de esperma ya que los clones que había estado acariciando se cerraron en sus manos antes de cubrirse el pecho y el vestido, que estaban agrupados alrededor de su cintura, en semillas.

El siguiente grupo de clones esperó a que desapareciera el humo antes de que uno se arrodillara entre sus piernas. Levantó las caderas mientras le quitaba la ropa interior, y luego la hizo rodar sobre un clon que había estado a su lado. Ella arrulló contenta mientras se deslizaba dentro de su coño, mientras que el clon que le había quitado la ropa interior se arrodilló detrás de ella y empujó su polla dentro de su culo. Levantó la cabeza y gimió, pero se interrumpió cuando otro clon decidió tomar su boca, sus manos también fueron rápidamente guiadas a los ejes de un par de clones.

Kurenai seguía aceptando que sus manos bombearan los clones y la sacudida de su cabeza mientras chupaba la otra. Ella dejó que los que estaban enterrados en su coño y trasero hicieran todo el trabajo mientras simplemente disfrutaba del placer. No estaba realmente segura de si estaba llegando a otro orgasmo, o si simplemente estaba disfrutando de uno increíblemente largo. Todo lo que sabía era que estaba inundada de placer. Un placer que se intensificó cuando una vez más probó la salsa blanca que planeaba hacer una fuente permanente de proteínas para ella en el futuro. Se extendió a su espalda cuando los clones que estaba acariciando también llegaron enviando su semilla a volar para cubrirla allí.

Se recostó y se encontró en el centro de un anillo de gallos mientras los clones que la rodeaban se agitaban. Se sintió un poco preocupada ya que no sabía si sería capaz de manejarlos a todos, pero luego los dos clones dentro de ella se rindieron al placer que sentían y la inundaron de calor líquido que la hizo correrse. Mientras lo hacía, los clones que la rodeaban se habían burlado hasta el punto de tener un desencadenante del cabello al sentir el placer que sus compañeros hicieron, todo comenzó a rociarla con semillas.

Kurenai en el centro de la ducha pegajosa y todavía con la sensación de tener sus entrañas inundadas junto con el calor del semen golpeando su piel, gritó en éxtasis cuando llegó. Se volcó cuando los clones que la rodeaban estallaron en humo, dejándola casi cubierta de pies a cabeza en semen. Ella rodó sobre su espalda mientras jadeaba porque nunca había experimentado tanta alegría sexual. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero los abrió cuando sintió un par de lenguas lamiendo el semen de sus pies y piernas. Se sintió un poco consciente de cómo había perdido el control al ver que las dos que la limpiaban eran Hinata y Yakumo.

Intentó pensar en algo que decir, pero falló cuando Yuugao se arrastró a su lado. Pasando los dedos por algo del semen en su estómago, preguntó: "Entonces, ¿tienes alguna pregunta?"

Kurenai gimió cuando la lengua de Hinata comenzó a correr a lo largo de su muslo interno cuando Yuugao chupó el semen de sus dedos. Ella sonrió débilmente mientras respondía mientras sentía a lo largo de la parte baja de la espalda de Yuugo donde residía la marca de zorro que la había marcado como miembro, "¿Cómo me convierto en miembro y obtengo uno de estos?"

Yuugao sonrió mientras bajaba la cara a la respuesta de su amiga: "Ya eres miembro. Bienvenido a Club N, Kurenai. Bienvenido a nuestra familia."

Siguiente Capítulo: Bienvenido al Club N: Por favor, pruebe nuestros servicios de masaje


	71. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 71

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío. Además, esta historia es una ficción de limón, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan. Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora. Gracias.

Capítulo 71: Bienvenido al Club N: Parte II

Samui se despertó de golpe cuando una voz gritó: "Hola Samui, finalmente me convenciste de hacer una misión de escolta para esa compañía naviera, y vas a jugar como prostituta".

La rubia kunoichi sintió una oleada de pánico, pero no lo mostró con acción en parte debido a que sabía que su cabeza la haría pagar por ello. Pero también por el cálido y reconfortante peso que yacía sobre su pecho. Un peso que cambió aturdido cuando Yugito retiró la cabeza de las cómodas almohadas de carne que había estado usando cuando dijo molesta por la perturbación de su sueño, "¿Quién diablos le dio a Karui el código de acceso al ascensor?"

"Lo hice", Samui admitió haberle ganado la antigua hostia de la ira de las dos colas. Aumentó cuando ella preguntó: "¿Puedes decirle que bajaré en un momento? Necesito darme una ducha rápida.

La molestia de Yugito se desvaneció y ella sonrió cuando dijo: "Sí, claro, hueles como una mujer completamente jodida debería. Aunque estoy bastante seguro de que huelo igual ".

Samui gimió cuando Yugito le frotó el coño antes de salir de la cama. Observó a la mujer agarrar el trozo de un vestido que había usado para el Club N la noche anterior del piso, y rápidamente se lo puso. La prenda arrugada y su cabello rizado definitivamente daban la impresión de una mujer que había pasado la noche bebiendo y luego haciendo la rutina toda la noche. Para las mujeres del Hidden Thunder Inn, eso significaba regresar a través del sello de teletransportación y luego continuar con los clones K que fingían ser ellos en caso de que alguien viniera a buscarlos debido a una emergencia. Ella y Yugito habían terminado en su departamento, ya que los clones con los que se habían asociado les habían complacido hasta que se habían agotado. Samui se preguntó brevemente dónde se había retirado Mabui con el clon que se había apoderado,

Cuando Yugito recogió sus tacones altos mientras salía del apartamento, Samui se había movido para comenzar a limpiarse. Sin embargo, sonrió cuando Yugito llamó desde el balcón que contenía los apartamentos hasta el área común: "Cálmate, Karui. Samui estará abajo en un momento.

Karui estaba a punto de responder en especie, pero se detuvo al ver a la rubia jinchuriki caminando por el balcón. La mujer parecía haber estado en medio de un camino de vergüenza, pero al mirarla, Karui no podía ver ninguna vergüenza. De hecho, parecía la definición misma de una mujer que se había divertido mucho la noche anterior.

Observó a Yugito dirigirse a una habitación separada y entrar haciendo que Karui se preguntara por qué la mujer aparentemente había dormido en la habitación de la que había salido. Cuando la puerta se cerró, volvió a mirar alrededor de la gran sala abierta que servía como el Hidden Thunder Inn. Sin embargo, a los ojos de la pelirroja, pensó que se parecía más a un ático de tres pisos. Nunca antes había visitado la casa de Mabui ya que no había estado tan cerca de ella a pesar de ser la asistente del Raikage. Sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando su compañero de equipo Samui se mudó al edificio al mismo tiempo que Yugito. Principalmente como si pudiera ver al asistente de pelo blanco viviendo en un lugar así. Fue un poco más difícil imaginar a las dos rubias teniendo el dinero para hacerlo. A pesar de que, ella había pensado que debido a una recesión en la economía de Kumo antes de unirse a la Alianza, los precios de la vivienda habían caído. No le había afectado tanto a Mabui como sus deberes, ya que el asistente del Raikage le proporcionaba un flujo constante de ingresos.

Karui había oído que una compañía había comprado el edificio donde vivía Mabui junto con varios otros. Luego los había renovado. Pero a Karui se le ve como si no hubieran arreglado tanto los tres pisos donde vivían las tres mujeres, sino que los habían rediseñado por completo. El primer piso parecía servir como una especie de área común. Había una gran televisión con varios sofás y sillas dispuestas a un lado. Había otras áreas donde las personas podían sentarse y minar, como un área de bar o una mesa de comedor que tenía una puerta que conducía a una cocina cercana.

También parecía que durante el rediseño habían cortado el piso central y los apartamentos para que la persona del primer piso pudiera mirar las muchas puertas a lo largo del segundo nivel que cubrían las paredes que conducían a lo que ella supuso que eran viviendas. El tercer piso parecía ser una combinación del primero y el segundo, que comprendía tanto las viviendas como las áreas reservadas para otras actividades. Había oído que también se había cambiado el techo para que hubiera una piscina junto con una bañera de hidromasaje y un área de entrenamiento. Sin embargo, estaba cercado y una barrera de privacidad a menudo surgió cuando se usaba desde su comprensión. En general, hizo que Karui tuviera bastante curiosidad sobre cómo su compañera de equipo había encontrado los fondos para vivir en tanta opulencia.

Había llegado a creer que una parte de esto se debía a que Samui fue uno de los primeros en subirse al carro en lo que respecta a la Gran Compañía de Transporte de Árboles que estableció el comercio entre las aldeas de Kumogakure, Sunagakure y Konohagakure. Si bien la economía de Kumo había tardado un tiempo en recuperarse debido al aumento del comercio, los que habían trabajado con la empresa al principio aparentemente habían cosechado algunos beneficios serios. Cuando la mayoría de los shinobi de Kumo habían estado luchando para obtener misiones asignadas B o A, aquellos que habían trabajado con la compañía naviera con sede en Konoha pudieron contar con un flujo constante de ellos, incluidos los altos pagos que recibieron del Nivel Oro de la compañía Envíos Dado que Samui y Yugito habían sido dos de los primeros y actualmente eran los únicos dos kumo-nin de confianza en envíos de nivel oro, Sin mencionar que Mabui era una de las personas que a menudo había trabajado en el puesto para asignar las misiones, Karui pensó que habían limpiado. Un beneficio que el resto de la aldea estaba disfrutando ahora a medida que se iban pasando más trabajos a medida que la gente comenzaba a sentir los efectos del aumento del comercio.

Karui había sido bastante terca al unirse, particularmente al ayudar a una compañía de Konoha a establecerse en su pueblo natal. Su razón principal es que todavía no había perdonado exactamente a la aldea que había dado a luz al hombre que había tratado de secuestrar a su maestra. Pero, mirando alrededor del ático donde vivieron tres de las primeras mujeres que lo hicieron, no se preguntó si quizás su terquedad la había hecho perder. Aun así, a Samui le había costado bastante convencer a su compañera de equipo de que la acompañara en una misión de escolta destinada a Konoha.

Sin embargo, lo que realmente la había convencido era el pago que estaba profundamente en el territorio A y limitaba con el rango S. Naturalmente, en la mayoría de los casos, tal misión estaría cargada de peligro, ya que si bien no se habló exactamente de eso, la mayoría de los Pueblos Shinobi no solo tomaron la palabra de sus clientes. De hecho, al menos en Kumo, aunque estaba segura de que también era el caso en los demás, la División de Inteligencia reunió información no solo sobre lo que estaban haciendo los otros Pueblos Shinobi. Pero lo que estaba sucediendo en los pueblos, aldeas y ciudades de los alrededores dentro de sus propias fronteras. La razón de esto obviamente era saber en qué tipo de peligro estaría enviando la aldea a su shinobi. Sin embargo, a pesar de tener una comprensión bastante aguda de lo que sucedía a su alrededor y en los territorios vecinos. En el pasado, las aldeas Shinobi dejarían que los samurai o magistrados del Daimyo lidiaran con las amenazas que aparentemente raramente hacían, y solo intervendrían si se les diera una misión. Naturalmente, esto se debió a que, a todos los efectos, a las aldeas Shinobi simplemente se les pagaba mercenarios como retenedores del Daimyo particular en cuyo territorio se encontraba su aldea. Esto significaba que se les permitía contratar con otros, pero al final del día estaban en deuda con el Daimyo. Sin embargo, en este acuerdo, la aldea Shinobi solo prosperó cuando se les dieron misiones. Por lo tanto, eliminar las amenazas de manera activa fue realmente perjudicial para sus economías. Esto se debió a que, a todos los efectos, a las aldeas Shinobi simplemente se les pagaba mercenarios como retenedores del Daimyo en particular en cuyo territorio se encontraba su aldea. Esto significaba que se les permitía contratar con otros, pero al final del día estaban en deuda con el Daimyo. Sin embargo, en este acuerdo, la aldea Shinobi solo prosperó cuando se les dieron misiones. Por lo tanto, eliminar las amenazas de manera activa fue realmente perjudicial para sus economías. Esto se debió a que, a todos los efectos, a las aldeas Shinobi simplemente se les pagaba mercenarios como retenedores del Daimyo en particular en cuyo territorio se encontraba su aldea. Esto significaba que se les permitía contratar con otros, pero al final del día estaban en deuda con el Daimyo. Sin embargo, en este acuerdo, la aldea Shinobi solo prosperó cuando se les dieron misiones. Por lo tanto, eliminar las amenazas de manera activa fue realmente perjudicial para sus economías.

Esa era una cosa que Karui podía afirmar de todo corazón que era un verdadero beneficio de la Alianza en la que había entrado su aldea, que era que en realidad ahora había un presupuesto discrecional para hacer frente a las amenazas que conocían, pero que no habían llegado al punto donde los civiles estaban lo suficientemente desesperados como para contratar shinobi. Después de todo, dependiendo de la amenaza, era un gasto importante contratar shinobi para tratar incluso con grupos de bandidos menores, ya que a menudo tenían al menos un ninja desaparecido. Esto automáticamente significaba que una misión tendría una designación B o superior. En la mayoría de los casos, esto estaba generalmente fuera del rango de precios de un civil promedio. Esto, junto con el hecho de que la mayoría de los gobernadores no tenían en cuenta exactamente la contratación de shinobi en sus presupuestos, lo que dependiendo de la amenaza podría romperlos, así que dejarían que la situación perdurara hasta que los obligaran a arrinconar o los civiles reunieran sus recursos. Esto significaba que para cuando los shinobi fueron llamados; a menudo aceptaban los salvavidas de personas que realmente habían estado desesperadas. Esto no los hizo exactamente queridos por los civiles que estaban ayudando en la mayoría de los casos. Aunque, todavía tendían a reconocer la habilidad y la valentía involucradas.

Por eso, para Karui, sentía que era un cambio de ritmo tan agradable ser enviado a una ciudad o pueblo antes de que las cosas llegaran a un punto tan crítico. Había destacado para ella que los grupos de bandidos tampoco eran exactamente idiotas, ya que habían sido sorprendidos por completo cuando un equipo enviado por el Raikage usando sus fondos discrecionales los había diezmado. En retrospectiva, pensó que tenía sentido, ya que los bandidos probablemente siguieron un registro de cuándo se envió una solicitud de misión para que pudieran irse a un territorio más seguro. O cavar y pelear. Ser atacado sin que se enviara una solicitud de misión a través de los canales normales los había dejado completamente ciegos. También causó que los bandidos comenzaran a operar con menos impunidad. Desde entonces, ya no podían contar con el hecho de que Kumo iba a esperar hasta que se recibiera una misión;

Sin embargo, las misiones entregadas utilizando los fondos discrecionales tienden a pagar mucho menos que las misiones clasificadas similares que se recibieron bajo el sistema de solicitud más tradicional. Esto se debió a que el Raikage intentó hacer que esos fondos duraran, ya que el presupuesto fluctuaba a diferencia de cómo se asignaron las misiones antes, ya que todas las tarifas se incluyeron por adelantado. Aún así, no hubo escasez de voluntarios para ellos, ya que le dio al Shinobi de Kumogakure la oportunidad de actuar más como los héroes que soñaron ser cuando eran niños, en lugar de simplemente mercenarios bien compensados. Además, dado que todavía se reciben misiones tradicionales de países sin Pueblos Shinobi, el aumento del comercio y compañías como la Great Tree Shipping Company que pagan una prima por sus servicios, había mucho trabajo por hacer. Por no mencionar,

Pero mirando alrededor del Penthouse que Samui y los demás llamaron hogar, parecía que la vida personal de su compañera de equipo había disfrutado de beneficios aún mayores que la aldea. También había notado una mayor felicidad en Samui durante el año pasado. No es una hazaña pequeña teniendo en cuenta que todavía llevaba una máscara tranquila la mayor parte del tiempo. Sin embargo, Karui había visto detrás de él ocasionalmente, principalmente en misiones en las que la mujer parecía estar mirando a lo lejos. No siempre se veía de la misma manera, pero Karui apostaría dinero a que el mismo tema siempre estaba en su mente en esos momentos. Otro cambio de nota que Karui había notado en Samui fue cómo la rubia tetona nunca parecía mencionar sus activos en forma negativa. En el pasado, había podido contar casi los minutos antes de que Samui aludiera a cómo sus pechos la estaban molestando. Siempre había molestado a la pelirroja principalmente porque era bastante sensible a su pequeño busto en comparación. Sin embargo, eso parecía ser una queja del pasado. Karui había preguntado sobre eso una vez cuando habían visitado juntas las aguas termales, y recordó una sonrisa de satisfacción que apareció en la cara de su compañera de equipo cuando mencionó haber encontrado un terapeuta de masaje que la había ayudado. Karui le había preguntado quién creía que podía soportar disfrutar de un buen masaje, especialmente uno que pudiera hacer que incluso una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en la cara de la rubia. Pero todo lo que Samui había respondido fue: "Consideraré presentarte a él algún día". y recordó una sonrisa de satisfacción que apareció en la cara de su compañera de equipo cuando mencionó encontrar un terapeuta de masaje que la había ayudado. Karui le había preguntado quién creía que podía soportar disfrutar de un buen masaje, especialmente uno que pudiera hacer que incluso una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en la cara de la rubia. Pero todo lo que Samui había respondido fue: "Consideraré presentarte a él algún día". y recordó una sonrisa de satisfacción que apareció en la cara de su compañera de equipo cuando mencionó encontrar un terapeuta de masaje que la había ayudado. Karui le había preguntado quién creía que podía soportar disfrutar de un buen masaje, especialmente uno que pudiera hacer que incluso una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en la cara de la rubia. Pero todo lo que Samui había respondido fue: "Consideraré presentarte a él algún día".

Karui volvió a mirar a su alrededor y pensó que el nombre de los terapeutas de masaje era la menor de las cosas que Samui le ocultaba. Pero no podía culparla exactamente, ya que aunque eran compañeros de equipo; ella nunca había estado particularmente cerca de la rubia. De hecho, la mayoría de las veces cuando Bee no estaba en una misión con ellos, Karui siempre había pensado que Samui contaba los minutos antes de que pudieran ir por caminos separados. Había sido un arreglo con el que Karui también había estado bien, pero cuando vio a Samui aparecer en la habitación que Yugito tenía momentos antes, sugiriendo que los dos habían estado de fiesta, una parte de ella sintió que se estaba perdiendo. Particularmente, ya que su vida amorosa fue plana porque el novio que había estado viendo puso en evidencia su relación cuando dejó en claro que sus aspiraciones eran más que una fábrica de bebés. Raramente hablaba de eso, particularmente porque, aunque la mayoría de las aldeas shinobi usaban kunoichi, fue con la advertencia que muchos vieron su verdadero deber como producir la próxima generación. Karui aspiraba a convertirse en la primera mujer de Kumo, Kage, y aunque le gustaría lograr ese sueño con un hombre a su lado que la apoyara. Estaba encontrando eso algo difícil de encontrar.

"Perdón por hacerte esperar", dijo Samui poco después de que Karui se volvió hacia ella. Estaba bastante nerviosa a pesar de la calma que transmitía su voz ya que su zorro le decía que Mabui estaba cerca, pero no podía ver a la secretaria del Raikage. Como tal, ella creía que la apariencia de Karui había pillado a la mujer por sorpresa.

Mientras se dirigía a la escalera que conducía al primer nivel, Samui detectó un ligero tono de dolor mezclado con curiosidad cuando la pelirroja preguntó: "¿Tarde en la noche?"

Recordando los recuerdos, no pudo evitar la sonrisa que adornaba sus labios cuando respondió: "Temprano en la mañana".

Los ojos ambarinos de Karui reflejaron el dolor que probablemente sintió al ser excluida. Ella no hizo ningún comentario al respecto debido a que tenían una relación más profesional que una basada en la amistad, pero aún así su curiosidad por lo que echaba de menos hizo que la mujer de piel oscura preguntara: "¿Había algún tipo atractivo allí?"

"Solo uno," contestó Samui sintiendo un sudor frío estallar en la parte posterior de su cuello mientras se acercaba al armario donde guardaban sus sandalias y su bolsa de herramientas. Con la esperanza de distraer a Karui, ella preguntó: "¿Puedes llamar al ascensor? A veces lleva un momento llegar a este piso.

"Supongo que esas son las dificultades de quienes viven en el regazo de lujo, ¿eh?"

Samui arqueó una ceja, pero no hizo ningún comentario cuando Karui fue a ingresar el código que le habían dado que permitiría que el elevador llegara a su piso. Abrió la puerta más cercana y encontró a Mabui arrodillado mientras se sentaba en el regazo de su clon de Naruto. Lentamente montaba su polla mientras él mantenía su mano sobre su boca para evitar que salieran sus gemidos. Samui sintió que su coño comenzaba a humedecerse ante la vista mientras se olvidaba temporalmente de su invitado. Sin embargo, recordó su lugar cuando escuchó el ruido del ascensor que se inclinó rápidamente para agarrar sus sandalias y su bolsa ninja. Besó al clon diciendo: "Hasta pronto", antes de cerrar el armario.

Apresuradamente poniéndose las sandalias y tratando a Karui de la vista trasera de la mujer normalmente imperturbable que se ve algo menos que serena. Ella hizo un ajuste final justo cuando entró en el elevador haciendo que Karui preguntara: "¿Cuál es la prisa?"

"Acabo de recordar que tengo una cita de masaje programada", dijo Samui mientras se cerraban las puertas del ascensor. "Estoy empezando a sentir la necesidad de un poco de alivio".

"Teniendo en cuenta que llegamos tarde para encontrarnos con el vagón que escoltamos de regreso al Leaf, vas a tener que perderte", dijo Karui con el ceño fruncido.

"Oh, no lo creo. El hombre que voy a ver sobre alivio en realidad vive en Konoha ", respondió Samui sintiendo el placer de Mabui a través de su marca de zorro, dejándola con la imagen de que ella y el clon probablemente se habían derramado del armario tan pronto como se cerraron las puertas.

Podía ver que Karui realmente se animaba desde que cortésmente cortó sus preguntas anteriores sobre a quién estaba viendo. Dándole una sonrisa, ella preguntó: "¿Te gustaría ver si él te puede dibujar en una cita? Estoy seguro de que una vez que hayas sentido sus manos sobre ti, estarás de acuerdo en que te está cambiando la vida.

"No creas que lo estás vendiendo demasiado", preguntó Karui con una pequeña sonrisa de diversión. "Es solo un masaje".

Samui sorprendió a Karui al ver a la mujer darle una gran sonrisa que, en todos sus años de trabajo con ella, no recordaba haberla visto. Pero, algo le dijo que en la vida que tenía dentro del Hidden Thunder Inn, era algo que aparecía con bastante frecuencia.

Konan contuvo un suspiro cuando concluyó su discurso ante el consejo de Suna sobre la reforma del Akatsuki y el concejal Gazo esperó un instante para gritar: "Tienes que estar bromeando".

Una pequeña sonrisa adornó sus labios mientras Temari gruñía su madre Karura dijo en un susurro severo, "Por el amor de Dios, ¿necesitas gritar?" Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que dijo que rápidamente agregó: "Por favor, perdona mi arrebato".

La mirada de Konan se detuvo por un momento en la madre y la hija, que parecían estar alimentando algunas resacas bastante poderosas. Konan sintió un momento de decepción al perderse la inducción de la nueva mujer la noche anterior, pero consideró que era la decisión correcta teniendo en cuenta el estado actual de los dos Suno kunoichi. Su mirada se dirigió a Pakura, que también parecía que no había querido arrastrarse fuera de la cama. Teniendo en cuenta la difícil situación de las mujeres, respondió con calma: "Si fuera una broma, concejal Gazo, entonces viajé mucho por nada que parecería teniendo en cuenta la falta de risas".

Gazo frunció el ceño, pero antes de que pudiera responder, el concejal Sajo se inclinó hacia delante y preguntó: "Si bien lo dijo sin rodeos, seguramente puede ver de dónde viene el concejal Gazo. Fue un miembro de Akatsuki que operaba bajo sus órdenes lo que secuestró a nuestro Kazekage e intentó destruir toda nuestra aldea. Sin mencionar que su organización albergaba a uno de nuestros mejores traidores.

Konan asintió con la cabeza y respondió: "Puedo hacer poco para cambiar lo que ha sucedido. Solo puedo dar mi palabra de que esta nueva encarnación de Akatsuki solo espera trabajar para mantener la paz actual que existe entre los Pueblos Shinobi ".

"Y de qué sirve la palabra de un criminal", dijo Gazo rápidamente.

"Por favor, recuerda que te diriges a mi invitado", dijo Gaara apresuradamente, provocando una disculpa a medias del miembro del Consejo.

Si bien no es un Hardliner como la mayoría de sus compañeros consejeros, al menos aquellos que eran miembros de antes de que Gaara se convirtiera en Kazekage, el Consejero Sajo demostró su temperamento uniforme cuando dijo: "Una vez más, las palabras del Consejero Gazo, aunque duras, contienen más de lo que les corresponde. de verdad."

Temari se arriesgó a agravar el zumbido en su cabeza cuando dijo que venía en defensa de su compañero de familia: "No olvidemos que aunque técnicamente podríamos haber etiquetado a Akatsuki como un grupo criminal después del secuestro de Gaara por parte de Deidara, durante la mayor parte de sus inicios fue una organización dedicada para traer paz a la Tierra de la Lluvia ".

"Nadie discute ese hecho", respondió un concejal llamado Ryusa, "Sin embargo, incluso después de que se descubrieran sus inclinaciones terroristas, uno no podría afirmar que su objetivo todavía estaba logrando la paz. Sin mencionar que solo tenemos la palabra de Lady Konan de que sus objetivos eran simplemente la paz en sus días de fundación. Por lo que sabemos, sus objetivos simplemente eran pequeños hasta que reclutaron hombres capaces de forzar sus ideales de paz sobre el resto de nosotros.

Konan dirigió su mirada hacia el concejal antes de responder con calma: "Tanto como ustedes, de los Cinco Grandes Pueblos Shinobi, forzaron sus ideales de paz sobre aquellos de nosotros de países y pueblos menores".

Ryusa frunció el ceño pero respondió: "Me temo que tendrás que nivelar ese cargo en particular contra Konoha. Suna no tuvo ningún papel en las tragedias que sucedieron en su país. Esa falla se encuentra directamente entre Iwa, Konoha y Hanzo.

"No estoy formulando ningún cargo de este tipo contra usted", dijo Konan, "Sin embargo, ¿puede decir lo mismo de los países que comparten una frontera con usted?" El concejal sabía que no debía negar que su aldea probablemente había causado sufrimiento en los países menores con los que la Tierra del Viento compartía fronteras, por lo que permaneció en silencio. Al aceptar su falta de respuesta como un asentimiento a su punto, ella continuó: "Este no es un foro para plantear viejas quejas. Algunas más nuevas que otras son ciertas, pero en última instancia son producto de un mundo en el que todos podemos estar de acuerdo es profundamente defectuoso. Recientemente, todos nosotros hemos avanzado para corregir esos defectos. La Alianza entre Kumogakure, Amegakure, Konohagakure y Sunagakure ha demostrado a todos los presentes los beneficios de trabajar juntos ".

Gazo interrumpió cuando dijo: "De acuerdo, no puedo negar que ha habido beneficios a corto plazo, pero el problema que tengo al cantar las alabanzas de esta Alianza es que con el tiempo siempre se desmoronan, y luego estaremos en las gargantas del otro otra vez ".

"Es pensar así lo que aseguró que esas alianzas pasadas fallaran", declaró Karura rápidamente para mitigar el dolor que le causaría hablar.

Gazo frunció el ceño a la mujer, que todavía no estaba acostumbrada a que un antiguo Hardliner cantara las alabanzas de la actual Alianza. Particularmente considerando la vehemencia pasada de Karura cada vez que se mencionaba el antiguo tratado con Konoha. Sin embargo, él se molestó cuando le dieron un asiento en el consejo y le reveló sus nuevas creencias políticas. Habiendo hablado con ella acerca de ellos cuando había tratado de traerla de vuelta a su forma de pensar, podía admitir que podía entender por qué ella veía el mundo a través de un prisma diferente. Particularmente, como ella había explicado que fue a través de ese tratado entre el Tercer Hokage y Kazekage, que su hijo Gaara había encontrado al amigo que lo ayudó a guiarse para convertirse en el Kage actual y abandonar el camino oscuro que le permitió convertirse en el Jinchuriki del Único. -Tails lo había acostado. Todavía, Si bien podía entender por qué ella llegaría a creer en la Alianza actual, todavía pensaba en ese pensamiento como ingenuo, por lo que respondió: "Pensar así es lo que ha resultado ser correcto la mayoría de las veces". Esta alianza tiene solo unos pocos años. La Segunda Guerra Mundial Shinobi duró más de una década y vio formarse y fracasar las alianzas, solo para reformarse nuevamente en todo momento. Estoy dispuesto a darle una oportunidad a la paz, pero no me pidas que crea que esta calma actual es la nueva norma ".

"El objetivo es garantizar que así sea", dijo Gaara, su voz tranquila era una puntuación perfecta para recordar a los presentes por lo que deberían esforzarse. Centrándose en Konan, declaró: "Habiendo sido uno que necesitaba ser perdonado por mis acciones pasadas, puedo entender por qué deseas canjear el nombre de Akatsuki. Es un legado dejado por tus camaradas anteriores antes de que Tobi lo manchara con su oscuridad. Siento que también es prudente recordarles a las personas aquí que Lady Konan está aquí simplemente como una amabilidad para explicar sus objetivos. Ella no necesita nuestro permiso para proceder ".

"Te agradezco Lord Kazekage", dijo Konan inclinando la cabeza. "Sin embargo, algunos de mis objetivos requerirían la ayuda de Sunagakure para funcionar como lo imaginé".

'¿Cómo es eso?" Preguntó Sari antes de sonrojarse ya que no era miembro del consejo de Suna, pero sirvió como ayudante de Gaara.

Su novio cubrió su incumplimiento de protocolo al decir: "Una pregunta justa".

Konan sonrió levemente antes de responder: "Cuando se fundó Akatsuki, nuestro objetivo era simplemente establecer la paz en las Tierras de Lluvia. Después de la muerte de Yahiko, y Nagato y yo perdimos el rumbo, el objetivo cambió para forzar la paz en todas las Tierras Shinobi. Después de todo, la traición de Danzou nos mostró que, incluso si teníamos éxito, no impediría que las otras aldeas se entrometieran en nuestros asuntos para avanzar en sus propios objetivos. Esto es algo que, en esencia, probablemente todavía está sucediendo en los países menores que bordean los Cinco Grandes Países Elementales. En ningún lugar se mostró esto más recientemente cuando Naruto Uzumaki reveló las acciones de Iwagakure en la ciudad que limita con Fang y Claw. Allí se reveló que Iwa estaba provocando resentimiento para que estallara una guerra civil con el resultado más probable de que intervinieran para sofocar el caos ".

Otro Hardliner llamado Gouza preguntó sonando indignado: "¿Nos está acusando de operar de manera similar a Danzou y su Raíz? Si es así, por mi parte debo decir que yo ... "

Debido en parte al volumen, Pakura dijo:" ¿Descansar? No olvidemos que Joseki estaba manejando el suyo fuera de las operaciones del libro. Ese no es el punto que está tratando de hacer.

Konan asintió antes de decir: "Mi punto era explicar que estas acciones todavía están sucediendo, no asignarle la culpa. Después de todo, no siempre es inherentemente incorrecto, ya que si un gobierno local es visto como Pro-Suna, naturalmente actuaría para asegurarse de que sigue siendo así. Pero, en última instancia, cuando estas acciones adquieren su naturaleza más oscura, hace que la gente desconfíe o incluso odie a los Cinco Grandes Pueblos Shinobi ".

"¿Cómo encaja Akatsuki para detener esta desconfianza?" Gaara preguntó sinceramente, ya que no había consultado a Konan de antemano para evaluar las reacciones de su consejo en una luz más honesta. Era lo suficientemente consciente de eso, aunque creía en la visión de Naruto. No quería que el suyo se viera opacado por eso, ya que, como señaló Gazo, desde su inicio, los Pueblos Shinobi, el estado natural del ser era como enemigos. Entonces, si bien creía en su amigo, también tenía que estar seguro de que siempre operaba con los mejores intereses de Suna en mente; de lo contrario, les haría un mal servicio.

"Como saben, Daimyo Toki está haciendo planes para crear una alianza de países menores", explicó Konan recostándose en su silla. "Ella está teniendo dificultades para reunir a todos los actores principales, ya que algunas de las disputas entre esos países son tan profundas como las de los principales. Pero, creo que es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que se den cuenta de los beneficios, aunque solo sea para evitar que se formen más tramas de Iwagakure. Muchos de estos países no tienen pueblos Shinobi sino que dependen principalmente de aldeas como Suna, aunque en el pasado Konoha recibió la mayoría de esas solicitudes ".

"Un beneficio que disfrutaron bajo el antiguo tratado", dijo Gouza con sarcasmo.

Para muchos de los presentes sorprendidos, fue Gazo quien rápidamente dijo: "Quizás, pero uno que han rectificado bajo la nueva alianza". Le envió un pequeño asentimiento a Karura, consciente de que probablemente habría hecho un contraargumento similar antes de continuar: "Como tal, los trabajos que solíamos recibir de países como la Tierra de las Aves han regresado. Sin embargo, si tengo razón en lo que está a punto de sugerir, entonces ese podría no ser el caso. En cambio, parece que esperas utilizar este Akatsuki renacido como un medio para robarnos trabajos ".

Konan sacudió la cabeza y cruzó las manos sobre la mesa ante ella para responder: "Puedo asegurarle que ese no será el caso". Pero, podría afectar que reciba trabajos de estos países, eso es cierto ".

"¿Como puede ser ambos?" Dijo Gouza burlonamente, pero se marchitó cuando recibió varias miradas oscuras de las concejalas presentes debido a que su tono agravaba sus resacas.

Konan lo dejó marchitarse por un momento más antes de responder: "Akatsuki no será un grupo que acepte misiones por pago, sino uno que actúe con los mejores intereses de la Alianza en el fondo. Akatsuki actuará como una organización para asegurar que se expongan tramas como las que Iwagakure ha puesto en marcha en Paradise City. También actuaremos para cazar los restos de las fuerzas de Tobi como si pudieran estar debilitados. No podemos dar por sentado que todavía no están conspirando. Estar desalineados con un pueblo en particular nos dará el margen de maniobra para buscar lugares que estarían cerrados a los pueblos que conforman la Alianza ".

Sajo se inclinó hacia delante con interés, pero señaló: "No llamarla mentirosa Lady Konan, pero no puede decir exactamente que no tiene una alianza con un pueblo o país".

"Soy consciente", dijo Konan debido a su doble papel como líder de la aldea y Daimyo de Rain. "Es por eso que quiero que los miembros principales de este nuevo Akatsuki estén compuestos por shinobi de otros países también. Eso incluiría a Sunagakure. Espero que las personas que vean que nuestros miembros provienen de fuera de Ame refuercen la idea de que no es solo una extensión de Amegakure. Además, debería calmar las preocupaciones entre la Alianza de que estamos tratando de sacar la lana de sus ojos ".

"¿Y qué hay de esos tan preciados países menores?" Gouza preguntó burlonamente.

Konan esbozó una sonrisa helada mientras explicaba: "Estarían bastante satisfechos con la idea, estoy segura. Una gran razón por la que muchos acudieron a Akatsuki de Tobi con solicitudes fue porque las opiniones de los países menores sobre usted y las otras aldeas principales nunca fueron tan altas ". Podía ver que algunos de los consejeros estaban bastante conmocionados por su pronunciamiento, así que explicaron: "No lo olviden. La mayoría de los combates durante las Guerras Mundiales de Shinobi anteriores se realizaron en nuestros patios traseros. Cuando esas guerras comenzaron a desangrarse en sus países, rápidamente demandaron por la paz. Desde hace tiempo se cree que la razón por la que los países menores existen en primer lugar es para actuar como amortiguadores para que no sienta el efecto total de sus acciones. No menospreciaré las vidas perdidas durante esas guerras, pero con qué frecuencia se han quemado sus casas hasta convertirlas en cenizas por una guerra que no es de su creación.

El tono de la mujer de cabello azul no había ocultado su amargura de los recuerdos de su pasado. Sospechaba que, como era una de las pocas veces que había transmitido una emoción durante la reunión, su punto no se perdió ni siquiera en los Hardliners presentes.

Para Karura, que solo había visto a Konan expresar felicidad desde que la conoció debido a su relación con Naruto, fue una experiencia aleccionadora, por lo que aunque había conspirado con la mujer de cabello azul para asegurarse de que la reunión siguiera su camino, creía que era el curso correcto. de acción como ella dijo, "Creo que deberíamos poner ese asunto a votación. Pero, independientemente de si el consejo decide apoyar la reforma de Akatsuki, me gustaría presentar mi nombre como miembro potencial ".

Se arrepintió un poco cuando varios intransigentes comenzaron a reaccionar en voz alta, pero sonrió cuando Konan dijo: "Acepto con gusto su oferta. Luego, podemos encontrarnos con la otra mujer que he reclutado.

Konan luego se recostó para ver a los Consejeros de Suna discutir sobre el asunto. Confiados en que finalmente estarían de acuerdo ya que la declaración de Karura había hecho evidente que iba a suceder independientemente. Konan sintió que la felicidad se apoderaba de ella mientras daba los primeros pasos para redimir el legado de Yahiko y Nagato. Su chakra, aunque ya era rojo, creció un tono o dos más brillante al pensar en el hombre que, a pesar de tener una razón para despreciar ese legado, aún la apoyaba en sus propias ambiciones.

Kurenai estaba rodeada de calor mientras despertaba lentamente, que era la primera señal de que, a pesar de lo loca que parecía, la noche anterior había sucedido. A medida que la niebla del sueño se despejaba, los eventos después de que ella se había soltado comenzaron a reproducirse para mostrarle cómo terminó acurrucada entre Naruto y Yuugao. Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba cuando recordó haberse besado con Yuugao después de haberla recibido en lo que llamó la Familia. Pero, el capitán ANBU pronto se apartó para ayudarla a ponerse de pie cuando ella, Hinata y Yakumo la ayudaron a salir del escenario.

Se había sorprendido de no sentirse más consciente de lo que sucedió después de que se la llevaron, pero supuso que ayudó a que la mayoría de las mujeres presentes se encontraran en estados similares. Aquellos que aún no estaban con un clon habían aplaudido o alzado un vaso hacia ella. Otra razón por la que Kurenai pensó que no le había molestado demasiado dejar que sus lujurias corrieran desenfrenadamente fue porque Anko llevó al servidor femenino que había aprendido que era en realidad el Daimyo de Vegetales al escenario donde quitó la cinta que cubría sus pezones y después de ponerse un El arnés con un consolador naranja conocido había comenzado a devastarla. Mientras Anko había estado bombeando el falo de plástico hacia Haruna, había girado la cara para comenzar a chupar un clon de Naruto que estaba de pie junto a ella.

Kurenai, que había perdido el rastro del verdadero Naruto, se preguntó si el que estaba en el escenario era él, y había sentido una punzada de emoción que realmente no había podido ubicar. Supuso que una parte de eso era tal vez arrepentirse de sus acciones, ya que parecía que ahora que él se divertía con ella, la estaban alejando para que él pudiera disfrutar un poco más. Pero antes de que la emoción se apoderara de ella, la llevaron a una habitación llena de duchas. Allí las tres mujeres con ella comenzaron a limpiarla tiernamente del sudor y el semen que cubría su piel. Kurenai gimió adormilada al recordar la vista de Hinata arrodillada ante ella mientras comenzaba a chupar el semen de su coño mientras Yuugao y Yakumo continuaban jabonándole el cuerpo. Se estremeció al recordar haber cubierto la cara de su estudiante con su crema cuando salió de la lengua talentosa de Hinata.

El temblor de su recuerdo de los recuerdos eróticos hizo que el cuerpo cálido a su lado la apretara más contra él, haciendo que Kurenai se despertara un poco más mientras una sonrisa adornaba sus labios. Ella empujó su rostro hacia el hombro que estaba usando como almohada mientras recordaba después de ser limpiada; le dieron una bata que usaba cuando apareció por la puerta en el lado opuesto del cuarto de baño. Allí encontró a Naruto con un atuendo similar y parecía que acababa de disfrutar de una ducha también.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora cuando dijo: "Hola, mucho tiempo, sin verte".

Kurenai no pudo evitar dejar escapar un pequeño resoplido de diversión cuando respondió: "En realidad, parece que nos hemos visto un poco más el uno del otro de lo que estamos acostumbrados".

Naruto se rió entre dientes mientras asentía. "Cierto." Luego cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y agregó: "Supongo que antes de hablar sobre a dónde nos lleva esto, es hora de que te explique la verdad del mundo en el que te encuentras ahora".

Decir que Kurenai se sorprendió al enterarse de todo lo que implica convertirse en el amante de Naruto sería quedarse corto. De acuerdo, había partes que ya sospechaba, como ser la última mujer en el Hidden Eddy Inn en enterarse de su secreto o dormir con él. Pero, que ella también había ganado una especie de inmortalidad funcional, o que gran parte del desarrollo positivo entre los Pueblos Shinobi se debía a él y a sus amantes era algo que nunca se le había ocurrido. En verdad, una parte de ella quería preguntarle si podía eliminar la inmortalidad y fingir que la noche simplemente había sido un sueño. Después de todo, antes de esa noche había sido una mujer que había estado dispuesta a negarse a sí misma la alegría de una relación y de la satisfacción sexual porque sentía que no se lo merecía. Todavía,

Después de explicar todo lo que Naruto había preguntado, "¿Y qué piensas?"

Kurenai no estaba seguro, así que respondió: "Honestamente, creo que necesito dormir para poder procesar todo".

Naruto asintió antes de darle una sonrisa de complicidad cuando dijo: "Entiendo. Si lo desea, puedo mostrarle la entrada que conduce a nuestros apartamentos. La guarida está conectada con el Hidden Eddy Inn.

Para Kurenai, su respuesta simple causó que la mujer dentro de ella que quería todo lo que se le ofrecía, agarrara y sacudiera la porción que quería dejar que la culpa que sentía gobernara su vida. Principalmente, ya que destacó para ella cómo Naruto pudo hacer que sus muchas relaciones funcionaran. Después de todo, a pesar de haberla visto de una manera que pocos podrían afirmar que tenía, obviamente no le había enseñado su respeto por ella. Además, en lugar de tratar de obligarla a aceptarlo o impulsar los beneficios de unirse a él como un vendedor que intenta forzar una venta, simplemente le había dado los hechos y ahora le estaba dando tiempo para sacar sus propias conclusiones.

Sin embargo, había algo más que descubrió que quería de él en ese momento y pensó que sería una forma de confirmar aún más que él era el hombre que ella sospechaba que era. "Hay una cama aquí".

Naruto había estado girando para escoltarla desde el dormitorio principal del Den cuando ella había hablado. Él se volvió hacia ella y le respondió: "No estaba segura de que te sintieras cómodo durmiendo aquí abajo". Los otros planean seguir festejando toda la noche, y no puedo prometer que uno o dos no entren aquí ".

Kurenai sonrió tímidamente antes de decir: "Hay espacio".

"Eso sí", respondió Naruto con una sonrisa que sospechaba que había nacido de recuerdos creados en la gran cama. Sin embargo, en lugar de tratar de usar sus palabras como una apertura para crear algo con ella, comenzó a caminar hacia ella en su camino hacia la ducha y dijo: "Duerme bien Kurenai. Les pediré que traten de evitar que sus actividades se derramen aquí ".

Cuando estaba cerca, Kurenai lo tomó de la mano y cuando se detuvo le preguntó: "¿Puedes quedarte conmigo? Yo ... sería bueno si al menos por esta noche pudiera dormir en una cama con alguien a mi lado ".

Los ojos azules de Naruto la miraron rojos y aunque ella quería que él la besara, y sospechaba que él quería lo mismo, se abstuvo y respondió: "Como quieras". La condujo a la cama y se subió primero. Kurenai esperó un momento más, su vacilación debido a que no estaba segura de si debía seguir el impulso que sentía al ver al hombre rubio en la cama. Ella resistió el deseo de saltar sobre él y sentir el placer que él era capaz de darle de nuevo. Pero, ella dejó caer su bata para revelarle su desnudez. Había disfrutado la mirada de deseo que apareció en su mirada, pero simplemente se subió a la cama junto a él. Ella acurrucó su cuerpo junto a él y se alegró de haberse desnudado para que su piel pudiera absorber la mayor cantidad de calor posible, lo que la hizo quedarse dormida en unos instantes.

No estaba segura de cuándo Yuugao se había unido a ellos, pero podía decir que la mujer también estaba desnuda cuando la presionaron contra la espalda de Kurenai. Kurenai, aunque sus ojos aún estaban cerrados, podía decir que, aunque todavía llevaba puesta su túnica, se había abierto en algún momento dejando al descubierto gran parte de su frente. Estuvo tentada de abrir los ojos para ver la polla que la había revigorizado, pero no estaba segura de poder detenerse con solo una mirada. Sintió que Naruto temblaba y luego dejó escapar un suave gemido. Le resultaba extraño que tuviera frío teniendo en cuenta cómo la había calentado. Sin embargo, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no se debía a la temperatura ambiente cuando escuchó un ruido sordo húmedo.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y miró hacia el cuerpo de Naruto para encontrarse con los suaves ojos lavanda de Hinata. Su alumna soltó la polla de Naruto con un estallido antes de que Yakumo la tragara rápidamente cuando la Hyuuga se metió un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. Dándole a su sensei una sonrisa alegre, dijo: "Buenos días Kurenai-sensei. ¿Dormiste bien?"

Yakumo después de mover la cabeza sobre la longitud de Naruto varias veces respondió por su maestra y dijo: "Oh, sabes que lo hizo. Especialmente por la sonrisa que lucía mientras dormía.

Hinata asintió antes de bajar su rostro hacia la polla de Naruto donde ella pasó la lengua por un lado, mientras que el líder del clan Kurama le dio al otro un tratamiento similar. Luego, las dos mujeres se levantaron hasta la punta, donde cada una la besó mientras trataban de besarse, rodando la lengua para empujarla entre ellas.

Naruto gimió por la atención antes de que sus ojos se abrieran. Miró hacia abajo y dejó escapar otro gemido de satisfacción, ya que no pudo resistir el bombeo de sus caderas. Pero cuando su mirada se posó en Kurenai, trató de decir: "Oh, mierda, chicas, sabes que me encanta despertarme así, pero ..."

Su voz fue silenciada cuando Kurenai decidió que su decisión había sido tomada en el momento en que le había pedido a Naruto que se acostara con ella, así que lo besó. Al principio se puso rígido por la sorpresa, pero se relajó un momento después. Mientras disfrutaba el sabor de los labios de Kurenai, podía sentir su mano viajando por su estómago hasta que ella se apoderó de la base de su virilidad. Él gimió cuando ella comenzó a acariciar lo que Hinata y Yakumo no podían tragar mientras se turnaban para chuparle la polla.

Kurenai se apartó para mirar a los ojos llenos de placer del hombre que iba a tomar como amante en el futuro. No como una mujer desesperada cuya lujuria había superado su razón por un tiempo, sino con la creencia de que podría construir algo hermoso con él. Mirando hacia abajo, donde sus dos estudiantes estaban trabajando juntos para complacer la polla que la había hecho sentir increíble, se dio cuenta de que no solo con él estaría construyendo un futuro. Con una sonrisa sensual, dijo: "Está bien chicas, dejen que sensei tenga un turno".

Ella sonrió mientras sus dos estudiantes cumplieron con un rápido, "Sí Kurenai-sensei".

Kurenai besó el estómago de Naruto antes de alcanzar su polla que, mientras le daba golpes lentos, le pasó la lengua por la cabeza. Naruto gimió cuando su lengua se arremolinó alrededor de su glande, mientras su mano viajaba sobre su eje. Luego besó el final, antes de envolverlo lentamente con su boca húmeda y cálida. Ella gimió a su alrededor cuando Naruto levantó sus caderas para que se sentara a horcajadas sobre su cabeza y rápidamente comenzó a comer su coño.

Sus acciones despertaron a la última kunoichi en la cama, quien sonrió al ver a su amiga acostada encima de su amante mientras daba y recibía placer. Su mirada se desvió hacia los dos kunoichi arrodillados al pie de la cama mientras observaban a su maestra chupar al hombre que compartían y podían decir que también estaban felices de ver a Kurenai abrazando la vida que le habían ofrecido. Moviéndose para unirse a ellos, Yuugao se colocó entre Hinata y Yakumo antes de preguntar divertida: "Entonces Kurenai, ¿dirías después de anoche que obtuviste lo que querías o lo que necesitabas?"

Kurenai soltó la polla de Naruto mientras gemía en voz alta de la lengua del rubio sondeando sus profundidades. Al encontrarse con los ojos de su amiga, la belleza de cabello oscuro respondió: "¡Ambos!"

Yuugao sonrió, cuando Kurenai volvió a complacer la vara de Naruto. Dirigiéndose a las dos mujeres más jóvenes, el Capitán ANBU dijo: "No dejes que se divierta con todas las chicas. Es probable que lo acapare para sí misma.

Hinata y Yakumo compartieron una sonrisa antes de inclinarse hacia adelante para unirse al jounin usando sus lenguas para bañar la polla de Naruto. Poco tiempo después, también comenzaron a gemir cuando Yuugao se arrodilló entre ellos y deslizó su dedo medio en cada uno de sus fragmentos mojados. El coño de Yuugao comenzó a cubrir sus muslos con su miel mientras observaba a las tres mujeres turnarse para llevarlo a sus bocas con la esperanza de atraer su polla para liberar su relleno de crema.

Hinata y Yakumo estaban esperando su turno para complacer su eje, así que se ocuparon chupando sus bolas. Unos segundos después, Kurenai lo dejó ir con un sorbo húmedo mientras se recostaba en la cara de Naruto y comenzaba a acariciar sus senos. Hinata aprovechó rápidamente el momento y volvió a colocar la boca de su maestra sobre su polla. Enfocando su lengua en la parte inferior de su cabeza, lo sintió hincharse y tararear sobre su longitud mientras se preparaba para recibir su semilla.

Kurenai dejó escapar un gemido cuando comenzó a llegar al clímax de la lengua de Naruto. Luego gimió en ella cuando comenzó a llenar la boca de Hinata a su vez. El Hyuuga atrapó su semilla hasta que no pudo aguantar más. Luego se apartó con un estallido que atrapó una cadena de esperma en su mejilla. Pero, antes de ser golpeada por otro Yakumo, rápidamente tapó el géiser cum que tragó con entusiasmo.

Hinata sonrió mientras su maestra miraba el semen que cubría su rostro con hambre y luego abrió la boca para mostrarle la parte del león. Luego tiró a la mujer de ojos rojos en un beso donde pasaron su gruesa esencia entre ellos. Yuugao retiró sus dedos de Hinata y Yakumo mientras fruncía el ceño al ser excluida. Ella esperó hasta que Yakumo soltó la polla de Naruto mientras comenzaba a tragar su semilla para agarrarla y encontrarlo aún duro, dijo: "Bueno, ya que a nadie se le ocurrió compartir conmigo. Tendré que ver acerca de conseguir algo para mí.

Naruto terminó de beber la esencia de Kurenai y se deslizó por debajo de la kunoichi mientras besaba a Hinata. Sentándose, le sonrió a Yuugao mientras ella se hundía en su miembro para decirle: "Ahora no hay necesidad de ser egoísta. Todavía no estoy cerca de nada ".

Yuugao sonrió, pero simplemente lo atrajo hacia un beso feroz cuando ella comenzó a apretarse contra él. Ella gimió tanto por la polla enterrada dentro de ella como por el sabor de Kurenai que todavía cubría sus labios y lengua. Sintió que alguien presionaba su espalda mientras sus manos se daban la vuelta para comenzar a acariciar y acariciar sus senos. Terminó el beso y miró por encima del hombro para descubrir que Yakumo estaba arrodillado detrás de ella. Yuugao dejó escapar un gemido cuando la Kurama comenzó a pellizcar sus pezones mientras ella comenzó a colocar besos a lo largo de su cuello y hombro. Ella apretó su agarre sobre el rubio cuando él ahuecó su trasero, y comenzó a rebotarla sobre su polla haciendo que golpeara contra su núcleo en un ritmo constante. Ella cerró los pies detrás de él y se apretó contra su cuerpo atrapando las manos de Yakumo entre ellos. Todavía,

Yuugao recostó su cabeza contra el hombro de Yakumo mientras su coño comenzó a enrollarse alrededor del eje de perforación de Naruto. Su mayor tensión la hizo darse cuenta de cuándo su pene comenzó a crecer aún más, haciéndole saber que la sed de su útero estaba a punto de apagarse. Naruto la estrelló contra él por completo, haciéndola gritar cuando comenzó a llenarla con su semilla. Ella apretó su agarre a su alrededor cuando llegó al clímax antes de caer de nuevo en Yakumo, quien la dejó en el suelo gentilmente.

El capitán ANBU maulló suavemente mientras Yakumo se inclinaba sobre ella para comenzar a lamer el semen que estaba emergiendo del arranque de la mujer saciada. Naruto miró por encima del hombro para ver que tanto Hinata como Kurenai estaban acostados uno al lado del otro mientras continuaban besándose mientras se frotaban los cuerpos. Deslizándose detrás de Hinata, levantó la pierna en el aire y preguntó: "¿Te importa si me uno?"

"Creo que sabes la respuesta a eso", respondió Hinata antes de gemir cuando la polla de Naruto la penetró.

Naruto se movió lentamente dentro del Hyuuga mientras Kurenai se recostaba para ver a su estudiante siendo tomada por el rubio. Luego los hizo gemir a ambos cuando llegó a donde se unían y comenzó a frotarlos. Sus acciones llevaron a Naruto a acelerar, junto con Hinata comenzando a balancear sus caderas junto con el roce de su sensei. Kurenai sintió una presencia detrás de ella, así que miró hacia atrás y vio que Yakumo se había unido a ellos. Sintió que algo se apretaba contra su coño, así que miró hacia abajo para descubrir que el Kurama se había puesto un arnés similar al que Anko había usado la noche anterior. Al ver una puerta del gabinete entreabierta que se encontraba entre dos de los muchos bancos acolchados construidos en la pared de la habitación, Kurenai supuso que era donde las mujeres almacenaban los juguetes que solían entretener mientras esperaban la oportunidad de unirse a Naruto en la cama. .

Ella gimió cuando Yakumo levantó su pierna de la misma manera que Naruto tenía la de Hinata y luego deslizó el consolador naranja dentro de ella. Mientras la mujer se movía a un ritmo similar al de Naruto, Kurenai miró por encima del hombro para comenzar a besar a la mujer que había entrenado en el arte del genjutsu. Sus lenguas rodaron salvajemente antes de que ella jadeara cuando Hinata comenzó a frotar su coño como si estuviera masajeando a la mujer de cabello azul.

Pronto, tanto Naruto como Yakumo comenzaron a acelerar. Esto hizo que los suaves gemidos de Kurenai y Hinata crecieran en volumen a medida que las profundidades se exploraban más vigorosamente. Kurenai se sorprendió cuando Hinata gimió vulgarmente, "Oh, joder ... sí Naruto ... no te detengas. Yo ... quiero tu semen dentro de mí. Fóllame más fuerte ...

Naruto siguió la solicitud de su amante cuando comenzó a apuñalarla ferozmente con su polla. Esto causó que Hinata dejara de frotar su arrebato de Kurenai mientras agarraba a la mujer en busca de apoyo. Kurenai sintió que su coño crecía aún más deseoso del orgasmo que los impulsos de Yakumo estaban construyendo dentro de ella. Mirando hacia atrás a la mujer de cabello castaño, que estaba usando una copia de la polla de Naruto para follarla, dijo: "Yakumo, parece que te estás quedando atrás. Sé que puedes follarme más fuerte que esto.

Yakumo sonrió por el tono que Kurenai usó que le recordó cuando ella le había estado enseñando. "Sí, sensei", respondió la kunoichi mientras redoblaba sus esfuerzos.

Kurenai gimió en voz alta cuando su núcleo fue empujado una y otra vez por el falo de goma. "Eso es bueno ... solo un poco más ... más rápido ..."

A pesar de los esfuerzos de Yakumo, Hinata llegó a su fin primero y gritó: "¡Sí! ¡Estoy Cumming! "

Kurenai vio a Naruto meter su polla dentro de la Hyuuga mientras bombeaba su útero en exceso con su semen. Como resultado, su propio clímax la tomó por sorpresa cuando Yakumo hizo lo mismo. La presión contra su núcleo la hizo enterrar su rostro en los senos de Hinata mientras gritaba en libertad. El aumento de la presión que Yakumo sintió cuando el coño de Kurenai se apoderó de la polla falsa mientras intentaba extender el orgasmo de la mujer bombeándola más, hizo que ella también llegara a su fin.

Kurenai observó a Naruto colocar su rostro contra el de Hinata mientras la abrazaba con fuerza mientras recuperaban el aliento. Yakumo reflejó sus acciones mientras ella se acurrucaba más fuerte contra Kurenai. Los cuatro lucieron sonrisas de satisfacción cuando Yuugao dijo en broma: "Claro, déjame fuera de nuevo. Realmente estoy empezando a lamentar darte esas respuestas, Kurenai.

Kurenai se rió ligeramente mientras miraba los pies de la cama donde Yuugao estaba sentada con las piernas abiertas mientras apoyaba los brazos sobre las rodillas. "Lamento escuchar eso, porque no hay vuelta atrás para ninguno de nosotros". Ella se subió de entre sus dos estudiantes para gatear hacia Yuugao, luego para puntuar su punto besó apasionadamente al capitán ANBU. Ella se echó hacia atrás con los ojos encapuchados cuando un delgado rastro de saliva los conectó, antes de bajar la cara entre los muslos de su amiga. Yuugao gimió cuando su lengua comenzó a bailar sobre su raja. Sintió un cambio detrás de ella y gimió en el sabroso coño que estaba disfrutando mientras Naruto se arrodillaba detrás de ella para empujar su polla dentro.

Agarrando las caderas de Yuugao para poder disfrutar del coño de la mujer mientras los golpes de Naruto dificultaban mantenerse en el blanco, esperaba con ansias qué otra experiencia nueva traería el día a medida que se acostumbrara a su nueva vida y familia.

Taji se frotó la mano entre el pulgar y el dedo índice donde residía la marca de zorro que le habían dado. Un momento después, la mano fue engullida por otra cuando Naruto la tomó y comenzó a pasar el dedo por el lugar. Ella le sonrió al hombre rubio, ya que admitiría estar bastante nerviosa ya que actualmente estaba esperando el pronunciamiento de su condición por parte de Tsunade y una pelirroja llamada Karin. La mujer Uzumaki estaba inclinada sobre un microscopio mientras Tsunade estaba parada detrás de ella.

Miró a Naruto por el rabillo del ojo y se dio cuenta de que estaba bastante nervioso por ella. El hecho de que había reservado tiempo para asistir a la reunión era solo un pequeño gesto que ella sabía, pero significaba mucho para el médico ANBU. Le mostró que Naruto realmente veía su conexión como una relación, y estaba allí para apoyarla tal como lo haría un novio para una mujer que estaba viendo cuando visitaba a un médico.

La razón de esta visita en particular fue para asegurarse de que las esporas dentro de ella no estuvieran haciendo más modificaciones a su ADN, entonces ya se habían hecho. Aunque estaba bastante segura de que sus nuevas habilidades eran el alcance de los cambios, sintió un pequeño aumento de alarma cuando Karin dijo: "Hm, eso es curioso".

Sin embargo, Naruto estaba mucho más nervioso en su nombre cuando preguntó: "¿Qué es? No está mal, ¿verdad?

"Relájate", dijo Karin mirando hacia arriba desde el microscopio mientras bajaba sus lentes nuevamente, "Parece que las esporas han terminado sus modificaciones hace bastante tiempo. Las muestras ubicadas en esta diapositiva no provienen de las que se encuentran en su sangre, sino de un hisopo que tomé de su saliva. Yuugao ha notado que en el transcurso de las últimas semanas los miembros masculinos de sus escuadrones han comenzado a actuar de manera diferente hacia Taji. Sospechaba, y parece estar en lo cierto, que Taji tiene una capacidad similar para liberar feromonas para hacer que las personas sean susceptibles a ella como tú ".

Taji había notado que los hombres que la rodeaban parecían más dispuestos a complacerla y, a menudo, saltaban por los aros para cumplir sus sugerencias o deseos. Frunció el ceño al pensar en las implicaciones teniendo en cuenta su nueva relación cuando dijo: "Pensé que solo estaban siendo acogedores. No quise manipularlos ".

"No me preocuparía por eso", dijo Karin, "Ahora que lo sabemos, podemos intentar marcarlo de nuevo como lo hace Naruto en la mayoría de los casos. Pero, también creo que es solo la punta del iceberg para esta habilidad. Esta muestra contiene polen que creo que se originó en tus pulmones. También parece ser similar a las esporas que Furofuki usó para infectarte. Si estoy en lo cierto, entonces es posible que, en esencia, puedas tomar el control directo de alguien, o al menos hacerlos extremadamente susceptibles a tus órdenes al inhalar este polen sobre ellos ".

Taji se sintió bastante incómodo ante la idea de poder hacerle a los demás lo que Furofuki le hizo. "Veo."

"Quizás podamos experimentar el aprendizaje de las fortalezas y debilidades de esta habilidad en un momento posterior", dijo Tsunade recogiendo la incomodidad de la mujer. "La razón por la que Karin se unió a nosotros tuvo menos que ver con eso, pero con cómo Naruto no parece verse afectado por tu presencia. Créeme, cuando Yuugao me trajo sus preocupaciones. Me aseguré de monitorear a Naruto por cualquier cambio en el comportamiento ".

Taji estaba bastante sorprendido por la declaración de Tsunade. No por mantenerla a oscuras sobre sus preocupaciones, ya que la mujer había demostrado más de lo que haría para proteger a Naruto y su familia. Sin embargo, su sorpresa se debió al hecho de que el comportamiento de Naruto no había cambiado, especialmente porque había sido el hombre más acogedor y solidario en su vida en la actualidad. Al darse cuenta de que era solo una parte de su comportamiento normal, ella le sonrió y le apretó la mano un poco más. Centrándose en Karin, ella demostró que su propio conocimiento médico era impresionante cuando dijo: "Es porque su semen fue lo que devolvió la vida a las esporas. Cuando me ató a él, anuló esta habilidad con respecto a él ".

"Correcto", dijo Karin, "Aunque te equivocas en una parte. No fue su semen lo que devolvió la vida a las esporas. Fue su chakra.

Taji frunció el ceño mientras consideraba las implicaciones de lo que le dijeron. Ella había asumido que su semen había sido la causa de que las esporas volvieran a la vida precisamente porque rejuvenecerla había sido el resultado final esperado. Rápidamente se dio cuenta del error en su pensamiento, ya que si bien podría haber sido una cosa restaurar las células dañadas por el tiempo, o incluso revertir el efecto. En realidad, devolver algo a la vida era otra muy distinta. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando dijo: "¿Estás diciendo ..."

"Así es", dijo Karin rápidamente, "Su chakra tiene la capacidad de restaurar la vida de los muertos. Sabíamos de esta habilidad por algún tiempo, pero este pequeño milagro nos ha proporcionado algunas respuestas concretas a las teorías que hemos estado flotando ".

"¿Qué teorías?" Preguntó Naruto confundido, "¿Y por qué no me lo cuentas?"

"Porque mi amor", dijo Tsunade divertido, "Somos mujeres científicamente pensadas por naturaleza, mientras que tú no lo eres. Tiendes a aceptar las cosas tal como están, mientras nos gusta pensar en los aspectos más profundos de ellas ".

Naruto hizo un puchero cuando dijo: "Así que básicamente estás diciendo que sientes que hubieras estado perdiendo el aliento".

Su puchero se profundizó cuando Tsunade respondió: "Sí, aunque siento que lo expresé con mucha cortesía".

"Creo que sí", dijo Karin uniéndose a las burlas.

"Gracias."

"No tengo respeto", dijo Naruto haciendo que Tsunade y Karin se rieran juntos.

Taji sonrió, pero su curiosidad se apoderó de ella y le preguntó: "Me resulta extraño creer que ninguno de ustedes consideró la posibilidad de que su chakra restaurara las esporas si fuera una habilidad que demostró en el pasado".

Karin se encogió de hombros y respondió: "Bueno, supongo que la mejor razón por la que no lo hicimos es porque en el pasado requería grandes cantidades de energía para devolver a los muertos a los vivos". Cuando lo hizo por Haku, había sido la intención de su madre devolver a Haku y salvar el sacrificio que se utilizó. La dejaron escurrida después. Lo mismo podría decirse de Mito. En ambas ocasiones hubo un diseño consciente detrás del regreso. La tercera vez fue Karura, pero en ese caso fue un subproducto de quedar atrapado en una liberación masiva de su chakra. En este caso, el sacrificio no fue devuelto, pero nuevamente estábamos lidiando con requisitos masivos de chakra ".

"Entiendo", dijo Taji mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que le habían dicho, "Por lo tanto, asumiste que fue el nivel de energía lo que provocó esta habilidad de devolver a los muertos a la vida. Como tal, la pequeña carga de chakra contenida en su eyaculación no se consideró lo suficiente como para desencadenar este efecto secundario. Además, como se trataba de grandes cantidades de chakra Bijuu, pensaste que era el chakra Bijuu. Pero ahora podría ser el propio chakra de Naruto.

"Precisamente", dijo Tsunade, "Como sin duda se da cuenta de la razón por la cual la unión requiere que se corra dentro de nuestros úteros, a menos que las redes de chakra estén debilitadas por otros medios es que nos pasa esta carga y contamina nuestro chakra en el punto más débil . También es esta carga la que le permite a un padre transmitir su naturaleza de chakra a su hijo junto con su ADN ".

Taji asintió, mientras ampliaba la teoría, "Sí. Pero la carga solo es viable por un corto período de tiempo. Los niños inseminados artificialmente después de varias horas casi exclusivamente heredan la naturaleza del chakra de la madre. Los tiempos varían ligeramente, pero se cree que esta carga se desvanece con el tiempo ". Una expresión de comprensión apareció en el rostro de Taji cuando dijo: "Ah, esa fue la razón del espectáculo que hiciste. Sospechabas que si esperabas, no terminaría atado a Naruto ya que esta carga se habría desvanecido. Querías que la muestra fuera lo más fresca posible ".

Tsunade asintió, y al ver que su amante estaba luchando por entender, preguntó: "¿Nos estás siguiendo hasta ahora, mi amor?"

Naruto suspiró admitiendo: "En realidad no. Entiendo que mi semen es básicamente lo que me une a un amante. Pero ahora estás diciendo que no es realmente eso, sino mi chakra. Pero ahora mi chakra, que asumí que era un subproducto de contener la forma Bijuu de Kiyomi, también puede resucitar a los muertos ".

Karin con la esperanza de ayudar dijo: "Pensando en esto de esta manera. Su semen es simplemente un batido de proteínas con una fecha de vencimiento en relación con la unión de una mujer o el rejuvenecimiento de las células muertas. Esto se debe a que el sabor del chakra se deteriora muy rápido. Sin embargo, las modificaciones de Kiyomi no tienen esas mismas restricciones de tiempo. Por lo tanto, si Taji hubiera optado por ser inseminada a través del procedimiento médico con una muestra que se había obtenido incluso un día antes, habría obtenido todos los beneficios de las modificaciones de Kiyomi que su semilla otorga sin que el Encuadernación entre en juego. Pero de la misma manera, ella habría sido solo tu ANBU de la corrida del molino.

Naruto asintió al encontrar que la explicación de Karin ayudó. "Está bien, pero ¿qué hay de cómo estabas hablando de tomar cantidades masivas de energía para restaurar las células muertas"?

Taji tuvo una idea y, deseando ver si era correcta, dijo: "Supongo que es porque en el pasado, restaurar a los muertos a la vida se hizo en humanos. Las esporas en comparación son relativamente simples. Supongo que inyectar un cadáver con su eyaculación no haría que volviera a la vida ".

"Probablemente no", dijo Karin, "aunque podría hacer que regrese como un zombie hambriento de sexo como una de las películas de terror de Anko". Karin comenzó a mover los dedos delante de ella y dijo espeluznantemente: "Escucha eso, Naruto, no tomes necrofilia o podría conducir a un apocalipsis zombi".

"Lo tendré en cuenta", dijo Naruto secamente. "Pero, tengo una pregunta entonces. ¿Cómo pudo Kiyomi resucitar a Sage?

Karin y Tsunade compartieron una mirada antes de que el Hokage admitiera: "Esa es realmente una muy buena pregunta. Para ser honesto, deberíamos tratar de averiguar si es una habilidad exclusiva de usted y ella. Es posible que sea una habilidad que tu madre y mi abuela también puedan compartir ahora ".

Karin asintió ansiosamente mientras pensaba: "Podemos usar las esporas muertas cosechadas de los duplicados muertos. Al hacer que canalicen chakra hacia ellos y ver si responden, deberíamos poder determinar rápidamente la verdad. Esto también podría revelar si el Kyuubi Negro o su anfitrión tienen una habilidad similar. Personalmente, creo que será exclusivo de Naruto y Kiyomi, con la posibilidad de Kushina también ".

"¿Por qué?"

Respondiendo a la pregunta de su amante, Karin dijo: "Kabuto es probablemente el que se fue con Sora. Por lo tanto, lo ha tenido el tiempo suficiente para ejecutar una gran cantidad de pruebas y experimentos con él ".

"Sin embargo, ha estado bastante callado", respondió Naruto. "Tal vez es porque ya no necesita poner sus manos en mi chakra".

"No lo creo", dijo Karin despectivamente, "Tenga en cuenta que el chakra de Kiyomi era venenoso para la mayoría de las personas. Creo que hemos desarrollado una inmunidad a sus efectos nocivos gracias a usted. Pero en el pasado habría matado las células y no las habría traído de vuelta. Por lo tanto, cualquier cosa que nazca de ella antes de ser sellada en ti probablemente tenga una consecuencia negativa similar en las células vivas, y mucho menos traerlas de vuelta. Creo que podría ser su exposición a usted durante un período de tiempo que le transmitió esta habilidad, de la misma manera que su exposición a ella lo llevó a ser capaz de manejar su chakra. Tu madre simplemente hizo uso de la forma original de Kiyomi que estaba expuesta a tu chakra combinado. Si, por ejemplo, tu madre no hubiera estado conectada al cuerpo original de Kiyomi, entonces su intento de salvar a Haku y Kin probablemente habría fallado.

Tsunade asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "Podremos probar esto al ver si alguno de los otros Bijuu puede revivir las esporas. Pero, la teoría de Karin es bastante sólida, así que estoy dispuesto a apostar que no podrán hacerlo ". Centrándose en Taji, continuó: "Mientras tanto, continuaremos monitoreándote para asegurarnos de que las esporas dentro de ti no representen una amenaza. Pero por ahora no veo nada de qué preocuparse ".

Taji parecía aliviado al igual que Naruto, quien la ayudó a levantarse de la mesa médica en la que había estado sentada. Tsunade los vio irse antes de volverse hacia su escritorio donde estaba trabajando en un experimento propio. Un experimento que, si tenía éxito, desbloquearía el poder que ella sabía estaba oculto dentro de su ADN y un poder que cada déspota o villano de Madara a Danzou quería para ellos. Como tal, solo pensó que era correcto que lo reclamara como su derecho de nacimiento, para ayudar a marcar el comienzo de la ambición hacia la que su familia estaba trabajando y mantenerlo fuera de las manos de quienes trabajan en contra de él.

Kurenai entró en el comedor del Hidden Eddy Inn a la hora de la cena cuando su primer día como amante de Naruto llegó a su fin y sintió una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios ante la escena que la esperaba, que nació de una sensación de contenido. La razón de lo cual era diferente a antes, donde siempre había sentido que la escena con la que se encontraría había sido restablecida recientemente por ella. Ahora sentía como si estuviera entrando en un entorno natural, de lo que estaba segura que la mayoría fuera de la posada sería cualquier cosa, especialmente porque estaba compuesto por mujeres semidesnudas acurrucadas alrededor de un solo hombre. Ella sonrió cuando Ino con una bata holgada descansó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Naruto mientras continuaba comiendo vorazmente. Incluso sin la marca de zorro ahora colocada en su tobillo, Kurenai habría podido sentir la pura sensación de satisfacción que irradiaba el Yamanaka.

Tomando un lugar vacío en la mesa, comenzó a llenar su plato cuando Tenten le preguntó: "¿Qué estás comiendo tan rápido, Naruto?"

Antes de que Naruto pudiera responder, Ino dijo: "Está preocupado por el pequeño plan de Yukata".

"¿Qué plan?" Sakura preguntó levantando la vista de algunas notas que había cumplido con Tsunade con respecto a lo que se había aprendido de la investigación realizada sobre los duplicados. No estaba segura de por qué el Hokage parecía tan interesado en saber cómo Furofuki había fusionado su ADN con los de las plantas y su abuelo, pero Sakura podía decir que había encendido una pasión en el Senju.

Ino sonrió cuando dijo: "Yukata planea que Naruto seduzca a un grupo de mujeres que todavía anhelan su toque".

"Acepte que no saben que soy yo", dijo Naruto deteniéndose para comer por un momento.

"Oh, cállate amante", dijo Ino divertido por su ansiedad. Explicando a los demás presentes, se enfocó en Sakura y dijo: "Resulta que el engaño fantasmal que le ayudaste a establecer ha dejado a muchas mujeres además de Yukata atormentadas por sus experiencias. De hecho, comenzaron un grupo de apoyo para ayudar a revivir esos momentos ".

Naruto suspiró y dijo: "Realmente no pensé en ese plan. Pero en serio, quién podría haber predicho esto. Quiero decir que ni siquiera usé el Temptation Touch en ellos ".

Ino se rió musicalmente cuando dijo: "Honestamente, amante, cómo sigues subestimando tu efecto en las mujeres está más allá de mí. Estar sentado alrededor de esta mesa es toda la prueba que debes necesitar con respecto a tu destreza como amante ".

Naruto sabía que había una cierta verdad en las palabras de Ino, pero aún sentía admitir que sería bastante engreído. Supuso que lo mismo podría decirse de la falsa humildad, pero aún así le resultaba difícil creer que había mujeres que todavía ansiaban el toque del Fantasma, especialmente porque no tenían idea de quién había estado creando los sentimientos en ellas.

Sakura sonrió prácticamente capaz de ver los engranajes de su mente girando. Hablando por experiencia, ella dijo: "Realmente Naruto, a veces extraño al viejo tú. Pudo haber sido un fanfarrón, pero la confianza nunca fue escasa ".

"Tal vez, pero esa confianza no estaba justificada exactamente".

"A veces", admitió la kunoichi de cabello rosado, "pero, independientemente de que te haya llevado todo el día. La pura confianza de que te convertirías en Hokage sería lo mejor para cualquier obstáculo que inspirara a los que te rodean, incluido yo. De hecho, quería proteger ese sueño para ti incluso cuando pensaba que no eras lo suficientemente sabio como para reconocer que estaba en peligro. Me hizo fallar casi el primer examen de Chunin ya que estaba seguro de que no entendiste el verdadero significado de la prueba ".

Naruto se rascó la mejilla avergonzado cuando admitió: "A decir verdad, no tenía idea. Solo sabía que no podía dar marcha atrás. Simplemente funcionó a mi favor ".

"Entonces esta situación con estas Suna kunoichi no es realmente diferente", dijo Sakura rápidamente. "Puede que no hayas visto las ramificaciones a largo plazo, pero solo confía en que es algo que funciona para tu beneficio. Hablar por el conocimiento de primera mano de estar en tus brazos es bastante adictivo, incluso si no pueden ver al apuesto hombre unido a ellos ".

Naruto sonrió haciendo que Kurenai dijera: "Así que este fue el tipo de conversaciones que me perdí antes".

"De hecho", dijo Miya, aunque todavía estaba completamente vestida a pesar de la inclusión de Kureani en la Familia. "Aunque no serían solo conversaciones, tu llegada se acortaría".

Tenten aludió a lo que quería decir la casera cuando se recostó y se quitó las bragas. Mostrando su humedad, dijo: "Ahora que lo mencionas, creo que fui la persona que disfrutó un poco después del ejercicio la última vez que fuimos interrumpidos".

Ino sonrió mientras hacía gemir a Naruto mientras comenzaba a masajear su polla a través de sus pantalones. Dándole al usuario del arma una sonrisa de complicidad, ella dijo: "Eso solo significa que debes ir primero. Creo que ahora es el momento perfecto para desvelar la nueva forma de disfrutar el desierto ". Naruto tragó saliva mientras sus amantes se acercaban a él, dejando en claro que a partir de ahora definitivamente estaba en el menú.

Sara detuvo su camello cuando las luces la iluminaron antes de llegar al pasaje que conducía a Suna. Dio unas palmaditas en el costado de su montura para calmarlo, ya que reaccionó a ser cegado y al sentir la aparición de varios Suna-nin frente a él. Habiendo esperado tanto, le había ido mucho mejor, así que se mantuvo serena cuando el hombre a cargo ladró: "¡Identifícate!"

Notó que los hombres se tensaban mientras se quitaba el velo que cubría su rostro para mantener el polvo de sus vías respiratorias y ayudar al proceso. "Soy la Lady Sara de la tribu Roran. Mi caravana aún está varias horas fuera, pero me adelanté para anunciar su inminente llegada y para visitar a mi hija ".

El Suna-nin sacó un paquete y hojeó varias fotos antes de sostenerlo para compararlo. Después de un momento, respondió: "Muy bien. Lady Seramu nos informó que vendrías. Puede continuar después de someterse a un escaneo. Tu caravana tendrá que esperar hasta el amanecer para poder ingresar al pueblo. Tendremos que buscarlo y no los llevaremos a cabo hasta la luz ".

"Entiendo."

"Bien", respondió el Suna-nin, "¿Estás llevando alguna arma?"

Sara sonrió mientras quería responder con un comentario impertinente acerca de ser una jinete solitaria por la noche en el desierto tan naturalmente que estaba armada. Sin embargo, consciente de que el hombre simplemente estaba siguiendo el procedimiento y que él preguntó como una simple mentira allí podría implicar que ella estaba allí por nefastas razones, dijo: "En realidad, bastantes". Luego, rápidamente comenzó a producirlos, incluida entre las armas había una réplica bien elaborada de la hoja de chakra que su guerrero soñado le había dado. Ella le entregó las armas a un kunoichi, antes de que el hombre alzado levantara la mano. Sara se sintió un poco incómoda por un momento antes de que él proclamara: "Está limpia. No detecto más armas en ella.

Sara durante los viajes anteriores a la aldea, incluso antes de convertirse en la amante de Naruto, ya que Suna era uno de los lugares que su tribu visitaba para vender sus mercancías había preguntado cómo podían estar seguras, especialmente en un mundo donde las focas podían usarse para esconder armas. Ella había sido reprendida cortésmente, por lo que podría decir que un pequeño beneficio de convertirse en la amante de Naruto había sido que finalmente se respondiera a su pregunta, que era que incluso las armas ocultas en los sellos todavía emitían ondas magnéticas leves que alteraron el aura magnética de una persona llamando la atención sobre los lugares. . Segura de que no estaba ocultando nada, la kunoichi le devolvió las armas, lo que provocó que Sara asentiera cortésmente a los guardias mientras se apartaban y la luz que iluminaba el área se apagaba. Impulsando su montura hacia adelante, atravesó la larga entrada para encontrar el pueblo todavía bastante vivo.

No es una cosa demasiado sorprendente ya que el sol se había puesto solo una hora antes de su llegada, pero atribuyó gran parte de la actividad a que Suna colocó gran parte de su distrito de entretenimiento cerca de la entrada. Sara entendió el razonamiento desde después de un duro viaje por el desierto; sintió el deseo de entrar en muchos de los establecimientos para tomar una bebida relajante. Ella ignoró el deseo ya que pensó que su hija tendría algo preparado para ella ya que había alertado a los guardias de su llegada. Al doblar por una calle lateral vio varias compañías que también tenían una razón para estar estacionadas cerca de la entrada principal. Se acercó al que tenía el letrero que decía: "Great Tree Shipping Company: Suna Branch".

Le pidió a su camello que se arrodillara cerca de un poste al frente y después de bajarse empató las riendas. Notó que se acercaban un par de mujeres y, aunque nunca las había conocido en persona, sabía que compartían un punto de interés común. Sara se sentía bastante ansiosa por conocerlos, ya que, a diferencia de la mayoría de las mujeres atadas a Naruto, no tenía la oportunidad de escapar tan a menudo debido a los constantes viajes de sus tribus. Por lo tanto, sus encuentros con Naruto generalmente estaban reservados para cuando llegaran a un pueblo o ciudad donde pudieran esperar un cierto grado de privacidad. Aunque, Sara sonrió, a menudo también habían incluido a su hija. Eso fue al menos antes de la última vez que habían visitado a Suna.

Las mujeres la alcanzaron y se sorprendió un poco cuando la mujer de cabello azul dijo: "Buenas noches. Serías Sara, ¿correcto?

"Sí cómo…"

La mujer rubia al lado de la que había hablado respondió la pregunta inacabada: "Naruto ha hablado mucho de ti. Aunque, para ser sincero, sería bastante fácil verlo por el parecido con su hija ".

Sara sonrió, pero dijo: "Me temo que me tienes en desventaja entonces. Aunque, para ser justos, la mayoría de mis encuentros con Naruto no dejan mucho tiempo para una pequeña charla ".

Las dos mujeres compartieron una sonrisa divertida antes de que la mujer de cabello azul dijera: "Me lo puedo imaginar. Soy Konan y esta sería Karura.

"Es un placer conocerlos a ambos", dijo Sara con una sonrisa. ¿Qué te trae por la noche? ¿Fue solo para hacer presentaciones?

Karura suspiró y dijo: "A decir verdad, tenemos negocios con la mujer a cargo de este puesto comercial. Queríamos llegar antes, pero mi reunión del consejo se prolongó todo el día ".

"Es comprensible", dijo Konan comenzando a dirigirse hacia el edificio, "Dejaste caer la sorpresa en todos sobre dejar el consejo para unirse a Akatsuki".

Sara se giró hacia la mujer rubia y preguntó con sorpresa: "¿Por qué renunciarías al consejo para unirte a ...?" La ex reina de Roran se detuvo cuando estaba a punto de describir al grupo de una manera poco favorable cuando se dio cuenta de que el Konan solía hacerlo. ser parte de eso también de los rumores que había escuchado en sus viajes.

La mujer a la que tenía miedo de ofender le dirigió una leve sonrisa que mostraba diversión mientras decía: "Una organización criminal. Créeme, no serías el primero en etiquetarlo como tal hoy. Lamentablemente, es una descripción precisa de cómo nos comportamos la mayor parte del tiempo. Mi objetivo es reclamar nuestras intenciones originales y restaurar el honor de Akatsuki. Karura ha aceptado ayudar en ese esfuerzo ".

Sara asintió entendiendo antes de decir: "Supongo que estás reclutando mujeres asociadas con pueblos que podrían dudar de ver a Akatsuki restaurado para ayudar a calmar sus temores de que estás tramando algo siniestro".

"Sí", respondió Konan, "Además de proporcionar otro ejemplo de personas de varias aldeas trabajando juntas. Es triste decirlo, pero Akatsuki fue uno de los primeros en reclutar shinobi de las aldeas que podrían considerarse enemigos entre sí. Solo desearía que nuestro objetivo hubiera sido noble ".

Llegaron a la entrada del edificio y dieron un golpe rápido a la puerta. Sara había estado en la oficina de Suna de la Great Tree Shipping Company muchas veces mientras trabajaba con Guren para asegurar rutas de suministro y bienes. Sus emprendimientos tendían a ser exitosos, pero Sara sabía que el antiguo Sound-nin había estado bastante fuera de su elemento. La sucursal lo había demostrado en visitas anteriores al tener montones de papeles por todo el lugar. Sin mencionar una pared de ellos que generalmente residía en el escritorio donde se sentaba Guren.

Al ver que la sucursal estaba impecable, Sara sonrió al sospechar que el cambio era el resultado de la ayuda de su hija. Era fácil de imaginar ya que Guren estaba durmiendo la siesta en el escritorio, lo que a excepción del papel en el que estaba babeando estaba claro. Seramu apareció desde la trastienda y al ver a su madre dijo: "¡Mamá!"

Cerró la distancia entre ellos para envolverla en un abrazo, su movimiento repentino fue suficiente para despertar a Guren. La mujer llamó la atención y vio que Karura y Konan tuvieron una reacción exuberante similar cuando saltó sobre el escritorio preguntando: "¿Fueron a por ella? Por favor, dime que lo hicieron para que pueda salir de este polvoriento agujero infernal.

"Este infierno es mi hogar", dijo Karura con el ceño fruncido.

Guren no ofreció una disculpa cuando respondió: "Me refería a esta maldita compañía naviera. No estoy hecho para ser comerciante. Me estaba ahogando en un mar de papeles antes de que Seramu aceptara hacerse cargo de mí.

Seramu había progresado de abrazar a su madre a besarla de una manera inofensiva. Ella detuvo su beso dejando un hilo de saliva que los conectaba para decir: "Te manejaste bastante bien. Simplemente no tenías el estómago para el papeleo que siguió ".

Guren asintió antes de volverse hacia Konan para preguntar en serio: "No habrá papeleo en este Akatsuki tuyo, ¿verdad?"

"No debes preocuparte por nada", respondió Konan con una sonrisa sintiendo que su nuevo Akatsuki había tenido un buen comienzo, al menos en términos de atmósfera.

"Bien", dijo Guren antes de volverse con simpatía hacia Seramu para agregar, "Entonces esta inmersión es toda tuya".

Konan levantó las manos y le advirtió: "Todavía no". Guren parecía algo perturbado pero relajado cuando Konan explicó: "Suna fue solo el primer paso. De acuerdo, Konoha es más una cortesía ya que tendremos los votos allí para proceder. Pero convencer a Kumogakure de que reformar Akatsuki es algo bueno será una venta difícil "

Seramu se apartó de su madre mientras se movía para sentarse en el escritorio que sería suyo una vez que Guren se fuera, ya que ella se haría cargo del puesto avanzado: "Para ser honesto, no estoy seguro de por qué sientes la necesidad de que tus planes sean aprobados por los pueblos que conforman la alianza. ¿No sería más fácil simplemente reformarlo y hacer que tus acciones demuestren tus intenciones?

Konan suspiró y dijo: "Ojalá fuera así. Pero me gustaría que esta encarnación contuviera miembros vinculados no solo a las aldeas a las que perjudicamos, sino que casi sean vistas como una visión reformada de la que Tobi tomó el control. Con ese fin, me gustaría tener miembros como Karura que no estén dejando a Suna en desgracia. La única forma de lograrlo es con el permiso de su liderazgo, y concedido a Gaara podría haberle dado a su madre su bendición. Pero tener que pasar por el consejo le da un poco más de legitimidad de lo que podría tener ".

"No debe haber sido fácil si nos estás visitando ahora", dijo preocupado Guren.

Karura tranquilizó a la mujer con la que estaría trabajando en Akatsuki y dijo: "En realidad, el consejo no fue tan convincente. Creo que Konan los sorprendió al saber que los ciudadanos de los países menores no se encuentran exactamente en los Cinco Grandes Pueblos Shinobi. Ellos eran los que contratarían a Akatsuki de Tobi en lugar de decir Suna o Konoha. Fue así como lograron un buen porcentaje de su financiación ".

"Realmente", dijo Seramu sorprendido, "Que estaba compuesto por delincuentes de rango S no les molestó".

Konan asintió mientras explicaba: "Se podría decir que en algunos casos fue un punto de venta. La mayoría de las principales batallas de las Tres Grandes Guerras Shinobi se han librado en países menores. Hace tiempo que se creía que los países menores existíamos como una especie de amortiguador para que estas guerras pudieran librarse sin afectar a las principales. No ha pasado desapercibido que cada vez que una guerra se volvía demasiado pobre contra un país importante, de repente, el Daimyo intervino obligando a las aldeas de su territorio a pedir la paz. La Segunda Guerra Shinobi fue una excepción, pero esto se debió principalmente a que Hanzo mató al Daimyo de Rain Country e intentó unir las tierras debajo de él. Fue una gran libertad para todos, pero incluso entonces se libró principalmente en países menores hasta el final cuando Konoha comenzó a ganar en tres frentes. Empujó hacia el viento, la tierra, y Lightning y probablemente podría haber diezmado las tres aldeas shinobi, pero fue llamado por el Daimyo de Fuego. Esto creo que era algo que el Tercer Hokage también deseaba, así que cumplió. La ambición de Hanzo fue mitigada por embargos comerciales que Iwa, Grass, Stone y Konoha acordaron, que diezmaron La Tierra de la Lluvia y por eso Akatsuki de Yahiko se formó para deponerlo.

El reino de Sara había sido una ciudad-estado que había existido dentro de la Tierra del Viento, así que a pesar de poseer un arma poderosa potencial en el Ryūmyaku, se había mantenido relativamente libre de conflictos. Por lo tanto, no podía profesar la misma desconfianza hacia el shinobi que las personas de países menores podrían tener. Pero también lo había visto entre los ciudadanos de la Tierra del Viento. Principalmente debido a que los shinobi aparecen solo cuando se les paga para hacer frente a las amenazas que potencialmente no ponen en peligro sus aldeas. Era una de las cosas que hicieron que el estilo de vida tribal que ella vivía ahora fuera tan peligroso ya que los bandidos casi podían operar con impunidad hasta que las personas amenazadas por ellos desecharan las grandes sumas de efectivo necesarias para tratar incluso con algunos de los grupos de forajidos más débiles. Era una sensación de que había notado un cambio en los últimos tiempos a favor de los shinobi principalmente porque las economías de su pueblo natal cambiaban para depender menos del dinero de las misiones. Suna, Konoha y Kumo estaban atacando a grupos de bandidos incluso antes de obligar a los civiles en sus países de origen a pagar sus servicios. Como tal, muchos civiles estaban viendo al shinobi como protectores más beneficiosos que los gobernadores de territorio y sus magistrados samuráis. Era un sentimiento que aún no había comenzado a reflejarse mal en el Daimyo principalmente ya que todavía se creía comúnmente que el Daimyo y Kage trabajaban en conjunto para proteger a sus países. Pero Sara sabía que no era exactamente cómo funcionaba el sistema, ya que el tributo que proporcionó el Daimyo fue más para mantener al shinobi retenido que para enfrentar activamente las amenazas a menos que se lo indiquen.

Con eso en mente, preguntó: "¿No te preocupa que pierdas el apoyo entre los países menores al trabajar aparentemente con los pueblos principales?"

"Es una preocupación", admitió Konan, "Sin embargo; Toki ha encontrado una resistencia considerable incluso al reunir a los líderes de los países menores. Entonces, confiar en ellos para ayudar a apoyar a Akatsuki es una propuesta difícil para comenzar. Además, por ahora, el objetivo principal sería reducir las parcelas que comienzan en las principales aldeas shinobi pero afectan a las menores. El delincuente más grave puede ser Iwa actualmente, pero hombres como Joseki y Danzou operaban de manera similar ".

"Por lo tanto, reunirse con los líderes de las aldeas principales también consiste en avisarles", dijo Guren en comprensión. "¿Es por eso que llegaste tan tarde? Apuesto a que eso no se sentó exactamente bien, especialmente con los Hardliners en el Consejo. Estoy seguro de que incluso con el permiso del Consejo, los Hardliners serán una molestia para nosotros ".

"Te sorprenderías", dijo Karura con una nota de precaución, "No todos los Hardliners pueden agruparse sumariamente. La mayoría de ellos estaban tan disgustados por las acciones de Joseki como todos los demás. Su desgracia antes de su muerte también ha obligado a muchos de ellos a reconsiderar lo que es ser un Hardliner. Es posible que no se suban al carro de las aldeas, pero no podemos asumir que todos están conspirando en las sombras para separar las aldeas ". Podía ver su punto de vista de que etiquetar a aquellos que no compartían sus puntos de vista como obstáculos futuros antes de que demostraran serlo, podría considerarse un poco diferente y luego negarse a aceptar la idea de que las aldeas podrían trabajar juntas y, por lo tanto, trabajar en contra de ella como les gusta a los de línea dura. Joseki tenía. "En verdad, la razón por la que nos retrasamos tanto fue porque el Consejo no deseaba esperar para elegir mi reemplazo. Muchos de los Hardliners, como se pueden imaginar, deseaban nominar a alguien que compartiera sus puntos de vista, pero finalmente se eligió a alguien sin un sistema de creencias políticas conocido ".

"¿De Verdad?" Guren dijo sorprendida ya que sabía que los Hardliners al principio se alegraron cuando Karura fue revelada a la aldea al ver la oportunidad de obtener una nueva voz en el Consejo. Cuando se reveló que sus puntos de vista políticos habían cambiado, naturalmente muchos de ellos se habían enojado. Como resultado, Guren no podía imaginar que el grupo no intentara obtener el asiento para sí mismo, por lo que sabía que la persona seleccionada era extremadamente fuerte o cuyas acciones en nombre de la aldea eran tales que se consideraban opuestas a su selección al consejo para la política. las razones se reflejarían mal en la persona o personas que lo hacen. Sospechando que era lo último, el usuario de cristal dijo: "Quienquiera que sea, tienen que ser bastante populares si los Hardliners estaban dispuestos a renunciar a su asiento".

"Una vez más te sorprenderás", dijo Karura con un toque de diversión cuando Guren dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración al ser corregido nuevamente. "Gaara nominó al nuevo jefe del Programa Médico Suna Ameno para ocupar mi silla. Básicamente, ha hecho por nuestros médicos exactamente lo que Joseki esperaba lograr al secuestrar a Rin. No se ha perdido en algunos de los Hardliners que ella ha logrado esto trabajando con Konoha, particularmente con Sakura. De hecho, Gazo, que estaba tan en contra de formar una alianza con Kumo, realmente convenció a sus compañeros de la línea dura de respaldar la votación. Todavía les costó un poco convencer, pero al final del día vieron la sabiduría en él ".

Guren había escuchado cosas buenas sobre el médico Jounin. Sin embargo, ella atribuyó el rango de la mujer principalmente a que el shinobi de Suna en promedio es menos talentoso que el de Konoha. Fue una brecha que nació principalmente de la estructura de la Academia Shinobi de Konoha y con la ayuda de Konoha en el desarrollo del plan de estudios de Suna fue una brecha que se estaba cerrando. Aún así, significaba que convertirse en un Jounin en Suna no tenía el mismo nivel de habilidad que en Konoha. Teniendo eso en mente, preguntó: "¿A quién nominaron los Hardliners antes de dar marcha atrás?"

"En realidad nominaron a su compañera de equipo", dijo Karura, contenta de que Ameno ganara. "Es un shinobi llamado Koji. Sospecho que se dio cuenta de que los Hardliners lo estaban presionando para que se uniera al Consejo. Apareció como si esperara ser nombrado allí. Él tiene cierta habilidad particularmente en Taijutsu ya que puede manipular arena en un pequeño grado para formar armas endurecidas. Aún así, creo que el mejor candidato ganó hoy ".

"¿Crees que ella será una buena adición a la familia?" Seramu preguntó dándole a sus labios una leve lamida ante la idea.

Karura sonrió cuando dijo: "Quizás. Pero entendí que los planes ya estaban en marcha para aumentar el tamaño de nuestra manada en Suna ". Las mujeres se animaron al sentir que la presencia que significaba que el plan que acababa de mencionar ya estaba en marcha. Las mujeres se sonrieron y decidieron dirigirse al recientemente bautizado Hidden Oasis Inn con la esperanza de que su amante las visitara después.

Yukata se sentó en un gimnasio que los niños más pequeños de la Academia Shinobi de Suna usaban para practicar sus habilidades. Las esteras que usaban para amortiguar sus caídas estaban apiladas a un lado. También era el lugar donde todos los estudiantes se reunían para asambleas o manifestaciones. Como tal, era bastante grande para la reunión actual que consistía en ella y otras cinco kunoichi. Sin mencionar a un invitado de honor que aún no había dado a conocer su presencia. Cuatro de las mujeres, muy parecidas a ella, habían experimentado el toque de Naruto mientras él usaba el personaje Fantasma para atraer a Pakura. Debido a eso, Yukata sintió un cierto parentesco con ellos, que solo había crecido a medida que las mujeres habían compartido sus experiencias con el Fantasma.

La mirada del titiritero se centró en Selphie Tilmitt primero, ya que había iniciado la discusión de la noche ya que se acordó que Yukata sería la última. Llevaba su atuendo estándar que consistía en un mono híbrido amarillo mini-vestido. Yukata no se sorprendió al saber que la pieza única de ropa era algo de su propio diseño. De pie, en lugar de las sandalias Shinobi estándar, llevaba botas marrones que llegaban justo por encima de la mitad de la pantorrilla. Yukata sintió que era apropiado que la kunoichi liderara las cosas ya que ella también era la primera miembro del grupo, fuera del fundador. Un evento que Yukata aprendió fue en parte iniciado por Sari cuando se hizo pasar por la mujer que encabezaba el Grupo de Apoyo Paranormal de Suna, Quistis Trepe, para acercarse a Selphie para aprender más sobre el Fantasma. Sari lo había hecho principalmente debido a problemas que había tenido con la intimidad entre ella y Gaara, por lo que se sintió atraída por los rumores. Pero, haciéndose pasar por el instructor de la Academia Suna, había causado que Selphie buscara el artículo genuino y hablara de lo que había experimentado cuando tuvo problemas para olvidar su tiempo con el Fantasma.

No hace falta decir que Quistis se sorprendió al enterarse de que un extraño invisible había manoseado a las mujeres que habían formado parte de la Fuerza de Entrenamiento. Pero probablemente más para saber cuántas de las mujeres habían disfrutado de esas experiencias. Yukata sospechaba que la verdadera razón de la existencia del Grupo de Apoyo Paranormal Suna era permitir que Quistis los vigilara en caso de que ocurriera algo siniestro detrás de escena.

Notó que Selphie se frotaba los muslos mientras la mujer que hablaba entraba en detalles sobre cómo el Fantasma la había hecho sentir. Yukata aprovechó la oportunidad para repasar otros hechos que conocía con respecto a la kunoichi. Por lo que Yukata había aprendido, Selphie era huérfana, pero aún parecía poseer una personalidad optimista. Sin embargo, sospechaba que existía por una razón similar por la que Naruto se había obligado a ser feliz cuando era joven, ya que de lo contrario sería demasiado fácil caer en la desesperación. También sabía que la mujer era una especie de engranaje, ya que era una de las personas a las que se consultaba cada vez que se capturaba la tecnología del mercado negro que alguien fabricaba a partir de los diseños de Snow Country. En su mayor parte, que consistía en unos pocos dispositivos de supresión de chakra que fueron liberados de las pandillas o bandidos que Suna había erradicado, pero Yukata sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que apareciera una armadura de chakra. Particularmente, después de lo que sucedió durante la gran inauguración de Whirling Tides Manor. No era la única pieza de tecnología de Snow Country con la que Selphie estaba enamorada, ya que también parecía amar los trenes, así que soñaba con algún día viajar en uno. En la actualidad, Yukata sabía de solo dos países que los tenían, uno de ellos era Spring Country mientras que el otro era la Tierra de la Miel. Selphie, como ella, también fue una de las primeras mujeres en visitar el Círculo de Invocación. Esto se debía a que ella también había estado presente en la historia cuando Sakura la contó por primera vez después de que Naruto probó el círculo en ella. No era la única pieza de tecnología de Snow Country con la que Selphie estaba enamorada, ya que también parecía amar los trenes, así que soñaba con algún día viajar en uno. En la actualidad, Yukata sabía de solo dos países que los tenían, uno de ellos era Spring Country mientras que el otro era la Tierra de la Miel. Selphie, como ella, también fue una de las primeras mujeres en visitar el Círculo de Invocación. Esto se debía a que ella también había estado presente en la historia cuando Sakura la contó por primera vez después de que Naruto probó el círculo en ella. No era la única pieza de tecnología de Snow Country con la que Selphie estaba enamorada, ya que también parecía amar los trenes, así que soñaba con algún día viajar en uno. En la actualidad, Yukata sabía de solo dos países que los tenían, uno de ellos era Spring Country mientras que el otro era la Tierra de la Miel. Selphie, como ella, también fue una de las primeras mujeres en visitar el Círculo de Invocación. Esto se debía a que ella también había estado presente en la historia cuando Sakura la contó por primera vez después de que Naruto probó el círculo en ella.

Su mirada luego se dirigió a la mujer rubia sentada al lado de Selphie. Estaba escuchando al orador actual también, y también estaba luchando contra el deseo de darle a su coño goteando un discreto roce. Yukata sabía que la mujer era una especie de paria, principalmente debido a su herencia como Al Bhed. Rikku notó que la estaba mirando fijamente, por lo que sonrió rápidamente antes de apartar la mirada nuevamente. Yukata notó que asomándose por debajo de la camiseta naranja que llevaba los pezones de la mujer era difícil. No podía culpar a la niña, ya que la suya era lo suficientemente difícil como para cortar vidrio, aunque tenía menos que ver con la historia en lugar de cómo se imaginaba la noche. Luchando contra el impulso de comenzar a frotar su coño, se ocupó de recordar los detalles que había aclarado sobre la mujer.

Para empezar, sabía que Rikku era el único Al Bhed en las fuerzas de Suna. Esto se debió a una larga disputa entre su tribu y Suna. Al Bhed, a diferencia de la mayoría de las tribus que llamaron hogar a la Tierra del Viento, no eran de naturaleza migrante. En cambio, hicieron sus hogares en ruinas antiguas que salpicaban los desiertos. También tendían a explorar en busca de más, que al descubrir que luego comenzarían a estudiar. Sin embargo, los lugareños donde se descubrieron estas ruinas tendían a verlo como un robo de tumbas. Esto en el pasado a menudo había llevado a Suna a ser contratada para expulsar a Al Bhed para que los lugareños pudieran beneficiarse del duro trabajo de las tribus. Sin embargo, Al Bhed se negó a ser empujado, por lo que dio lo mejor que pudo, lo que resultó en la mala sangre entre ellos y Suna desde su inicio.

Sorprendentemente, fue el padre de Gaara quien hizo las primeras propuestas para resolver su diferencia al firmar un pacto de no agresión con el padre de Rikku. Había evitado que Suna aceptara misiones destinadas a expulsar a Al Bhed de las ruinas que descubrieran. Como tal, había obligado a los lugareños que realmente estaban interesados en preservar su historia a trabajar con la tribu. Para muchos que lo hicieron, supieron que Al Bhed respetaba las ruinas casi más que los propietarios originales.

Yukata sospechaba que una de las razones de la decisión del Cuarto Kazekage de establecer relaciones con la tribu era porque, además de tener acceso a la gran cantidad de conocimiento que Al Bhed tenía sobre la historia del mundo, también eran ingenieros e inventores increíbles. Sospechaba que finalmente había querido incorporarlos a Suna para poner sus conocimientos en la construcción de máquinas de guerra para la aldea. Independientemente de las razones de la Cuarta, Gaara había asumido el papel de su padre como pacificador, aunque Yukata sabía que era para ver realmente la mala sangre entre Suna y Al Bhed para descansar. Con ese fin, había sugerido un programa de intercambio entre Suna y la Tribu. No podía considerarse exactamente un éxito ya que hasta la fecha Rikku era el único Al Bhed que aceptaba, mientras que Yukata estaba segura de que a cualquier miembro de Suna que fuera intercambiado se le había asignado el trabajo. Aún así, Rikku demostró ser una persona optimista y afectuosa, haciendo que aquellos dispuestos a mirar más allá de su herencia forjen amistades rápidas con ella. Teniendo en cuenta su interés compartido en la tecnología, Yukata no se sorprendió de que Selphie y Rikku fueran amigos cercanos.

La mujer que habló terminó de hacer que los demás comenzaran a aplaudir, a lo que Yukata se unió. Se tomó el tiempo de estudiar a la mujer mientras se sentaba en su silla y estaba vestida con pantalones de camuflaje del desierto, y con una simple camiseta blanca. Su atuendo hizo poco para ocultar cómo sus pezones estaban erguidos tanto por revivir sus recuerdos como por escuchar las experiencias de los demás. Yukata era amiga de la mujer mientras se juntaban en el mismo círculo de kunoichi que consistía en ella, Matsuri y Sari. Había sido Kashike, quien primero había dado pistas a la novia del Kazekage sobre la existencia del Fantasma. Ella había hecho esto cuando admitió que su relación con un shinobi llamado Tsuchino se había esfumado debido a que él no estaba a la altura de las habilidades del Fantasma para complacer a una mujer. Aunque Kashike no había entrado en detalles al respecto mientras hablaba, Yukata sabía que las razones se extendían mucho más allá de un simple fracaso para lograr su clímax. Pero, eso también se extendió al deseo de Kashike de tener una relación satisfactoria que no descarrilara su carrera de shinobi.

Esto se debía a que Kashike era actualmente la única ANBU femenina dentro de todas las fuerzas de Suna. Un objetivo por el que había estado luchando desde que era una niña cuando ingresó a la academia y que la hizo fingir ser un niño durante la mayor parte de su carrera. Por supuesto, ninguno de los instructores de la academia o su jounin sensei habían sido engañados, pero habían admirado su dedicación a su objetivo y mantener su artimaña. Una artimaña que finalmente llegó a su fin a medida que su cuerpo se desarrollaba y sus senos ya no podían ocultarse al pegarlos con cinta adhesiva. Kashike finalmente se había aclarado con sus compañeros de clase, incluido Tsuchino, quienes probablemente se sintieron aliviados de que el chico que ocasionalmente coqueteaba con él era en realidad una chica enamorada. Sin embargo, había mantenido su dedicación para unirse a la ANBU, que había valido la pena poco después de que la Fuerza de Entrenamiento regresara a Suna.

La razón por la que había llegado a tales extremos para unirse a la división ANBU, fue en última instancia, lo que condujo a su relación fallida con el niño que había deseado en toda la Academia. Lo cual era principalmente que, si bien bajo el sistema actual, los kunoichi eran respetados y valorados, ese respeto siempre llegaba con la suposición de que en esencia estaban jugando a ser shinobi. Que principalmente su tiempo como genin y chunin fue principalmente el período en el que buscaron un esposo antes de establecerse. No escapó a la atención de Yukata de que, si bien había mujeres como Tsunade y Yuugao que lograron posiciones importantes dentro de sus aldeas, también fue en general porque habían perdido amantes, lo que en esencia los liberaba para ascender a rangos más altos. Hasta donde Yukata sabía, Tsume era la única excepción a esta regla entre los amantes de Naruto. Se imaginó que incluso la Mizukage, de quien se sospechaba que era una mujer, tuvo algún tipo de tragedia en su pasado que le impidió casarse y formar una familia. Finalmente, descubrió que esa era una de las razones por las que Naruto tuvo tanto éxito con la kunoichi que apuntó, que fue que los alentó a volverse más y más fuertes, y no esperaba que pusieran sus carreras en espera. De hecho, podía imaginar fácilmente que si Naruto cambiaba de opinión acerca de tener hijos algún día, con mucho gusto se quedaría en casa para cuidarlos mientras sus mujeres lograban un mayor y mayor prestigio en sus carreras. descubrió que esa era una de las razones por las que Naruto tuvo tanto éxito con la kunoichi que apuntó, que fue que los alentó a volverse cada vez más fuertes, y no esperaba que pusieran sus carreras en espera. De hecho, podía imaginar fácilmente que si Naruto cambiaba de opinión acerca de tener hijos algún día, con mucho gusto se quedaría en casa para cuidarlos mientras sus mujeres lograban un mayor y mayor prestigio en sus carreras. descubrió que esa era una de las razones por las que Naruto tuvo tanto éxito con la kunoichi que apuntó, que fue que los alentó a volverse cada vez más fuertes, y no esperaba que pusieran sus carreras en espera. De hecho, podía imaginar fácilmente que si Naruto cambiaba de opinión acerca de tener hijos algún día, con mucho gusto se quedaría en casa para cuidarlos mientras sus mujeres lograban un mayor y mayor prestigio en sus carreras.

Sospechaba que era algo que, aunque no había traído a Kashike al Fantasma, era algo que podía brillar de su tiempo con él y, por lo tanto, lo que la había hecho regresar. Sospechaba que su participación en el grupo se debía a que la mujer lamentaba haber terminado con el Fantasma para poder comenzar una relación con Tsuchino después de hacer ANBU, especialmente porque a pesar de que él solo era un Chunin había dejado bastante claro que esperaba que ella se retirara si progreso de la relación hasta el punto de que los niños entren en la ecuación. Kashike no había estado dispuesta a hacerlo, especialmente porque al lograr su objetivo ahora tenía los ojos puestos en convertirse en la División ANBU del Jefe de Suna. Un objetivo que sabía que Naruto la apoyaría de todo corazón, incluso si no beneficiaba los objetivos de la Familia.

La mirada de Yukata se fijó en la mujer que hablaba y sería la última antes que ella. El titiritero no podía llamar a Sen exactamente amigo, aunque en ocasiones habían trabajado juntos y habían tomado los exámenes de Chunin juntos varias veces. La kunoichi de cabello rubio había alcanzado el rango en el examen realizado justo antes de la Invasión de Konoha de Pain, ya que una buena parte de los Genin en la Fuerza de Entrenamiento habían sido retirados después de tratar con la Rebelión de la Prisión para asistir a los exámenes.

También había aparecido en los mismos Exámenes Chunin en los que Yukata había participado junto con varios Konoha kunoichi que ahora estaba atada para lanzar a Naruto. Allí Sen se había asociado con una kunoichi llamada Yome y un shinobi llamado Shira. Los tres habían estado juntos como equipo desde que se graduaron de la academia y Yukata reconoció que los dos kunoichi respetaban a Shira debido a las dificultades que había superado para alcanzar su rango. Particularmente porque Shira no podía usar Genjutsu o Ninjutsu y como resultado se le había prohibido ingresar a la Academia. Aún así, no había sido disuadido de entrenarse utilizando medios poco ortodoxos para superar sus debilidades. Con el tiempo, sus habilidades en taijutsu llamaron la atención de Gaara, quien hizo una excepción para Shira.

Shira terminaría convirtiéndose en una Chunin en el examen después de haberse enfrentado a Rock Lee, el shinobi que había causado que Gaara acabara con la regla. A pesar de que se convocaron a los exámenes después de solo dos pruebas, Gaara había considerado conveniente promocionar tanto a Shira como a Ameno, quienes tenían carreras estelares. Sin embargo, Shira lo había alejado de Suna y de los amigos que lo habían apoyado cuando nadie más lo había hecho. Sen no culpó a su compañero de equipo por eso, ya que siempre había planeado volver a ocupar el puesto avanzado de Suna en el norte cerca de su pueblo natal. Pero ella sentía que él había sido bastante frío en cómo había descartado los sentimientos de Yome por él. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, Sen también estaba parcialmente agradecido por haberle dicho a Yome que se quedara, ya que poco después de hacer Jounin y ser asignado a su posición deseada, había sido parte de una misión en la que había sido el único sobreviviente.

Yukata sabía que el puesto avanzado del norte no era un lugar al que la mayoría de la gente voluntariamente eligiera ser asignada. En el pasado, Suna había sido una forma de lidiar con el problemático shinobi, ya que estaba ubicado en un área llamada The Earth Corridor. La razón de esto se debió a que limitaba con la Tierra de Piedra, que era un aliado cercano con el País de la Tierra y, como tal, era donde la mayoría de los espías de Iwagakure intentaban ingresar a la Tierra del Viento. Naturalmente, esto hizo que ser asignado a Northern Outpost fuera una de las tareas más peligrosas que un shinobi podía recibir, y como tal, los alborotadores se formaron o fueron tratados, generalmente por las manos de un shinobi de Iwagakure. Una de las razones por las que Gaara había acordado asignarle a Shira era que esperaba que su actitud y ética de trabajo se contagiaran al resto de los Shinobi estacionados allí.

La presencia de Shira estaba teniendo un efecto positivo por lo que Yukata había escuchado, pero sospechaba que era porque él había sido el único sobreviviente de una misión que había reclamado una buena parte de los Jounin y Chunin que habían estado estacionados allí antes de su llegada. La misión había sido una simple clasificación C que había sido devolver a la hija de un comerciante que se había escapado para unirse a un culto con su novio. Según el informe oficial, ninguno de los dos había llegado a su destino, ya que se habían encontrado con un grupo de bandidos que había matado al novio y vendido a la niña como esclava. Los Jounin y Chunin asignados para traerlos de vuelta se habían topado con el grupo y se habían involucrado en una pelea en la que Shira era la única sobreviviente. Había sido encontrado inconsciente en un área lo suficientemente aislada como para que los investigadores dictaminaron que podría haber sido pasado por alto. Shira había afirmado que un jutsu relámpago lo había golpeado cerca de él y lo había alejado de la batalla. Considerando cómo la mayoría de los hombres asesinados también habían sido destrozados por Lightning Jutsu, había sido fácil creer que el que estaba detrás no estaba demasiado preocupado por los sobrevivientes. Sin mencionar que Shira había declarado que los ataques aparecieron de la nada desde entonces, hasta entonces, los Suna-nin tenían las cosas bien en sus manos.

Por lo que Yukata pudo decir, el incidente fue la razón por la cual Sen al hacer que Chunin decidiera ingresar a la división de inteligencia de Suna. La rubia no había salido y dijo nada, pero Yukata creía que Sen era de la opinión de que había algo más en el incidente de lo que Shira quizás estaba diciendo. Una opinión que Yukata compartió como Culto a la que supuestamente los dos amantes querían unirse fue la que surgió después de la aparición del Kyuubi Negro. Sabía que en la actualidad los Bijuu eran algo cautelosos con el grupo debido a su veneración a la Luna y a su incorporación de la aparición del Kyuubi Negro en su doctrina. De acuerdo, el Culto no había estado vinculado a ningún trato nefasto, pero Yukata estaba dispuesta a apostar a que estar en el corazón de lo que sucedió no fue una coincidencia.

Mientras Sen continuaba describiendo uno de sus momentos con el Fantasma, Yukata cambió su enfoque hacia la mujer que había fundado el Grupo de Apoyo Paranormal Suna. Quistis Trepe fue un caso extraño en el sentido de que su clasificación figuraba oficialmente como Instructora. La razón del título único fue que, aunque muchos la consideraban una prodigio, todo estaba en el papel. Tenía muy poca experiencia en combate real, aunque había invertido su tiempo como genina que era el último rango oficial que había alcanzado. La razón de esto se debió a que poseía un Kekkei Genkai único que le permitía copiar cierto jutsu, pero la desventaja de su habilidad era que primero tenía que ser golpeada por ellos. Naturalmente, era una habilidad que a Suna le encantaría desarrollar, pero al mismo tiempo los riesgos se consideraban demasiado altos. Por lo tanto, como Quistis fue la última persona con su línea de sangre viva,

Esto dejó a Quistis en una posición única con respecto a cómo la trataba su compañera Suna-nin. La mayoría de sus estudiantes la adoraban, y algunos de ellos se llamaban a sí mismos "Trepies" en honor a ella. Sin embargo, aunque muchos de los kunoichi que ella instruyó todavía pensaban en ella con cariño, una gran parte del shinobi se resintió con su trato especial. Sin embargo, Yukata sospechaba que a nadie le molestaba más que a Quistis. Había escuchado a más de una persona faltarle el respeto a la mujer al afirmar que "los que no pueden, enseñan a los que pueden". Quistis, sin embargo, no parecía dejar que la falta de respeto la molestara, ya que aún desempeñaba sus deberes admirablemente.

Yukata sonrió al sospechar que incluso su inicio del Grupo de Apoyo Paranormal Suna nació de su dedicación a la aldea. Después de todo, después de haber sido informada de un grupo de mujeres influenciadas por algún individuo desconocido, se había encargado de controlarlas. Su sonrisa se volvió un poco lujuriosa cuando Sen describió la forma en que los dedos del Fantasma se habían sentido al frotar sus sensibles partes internas, y notó que el instructor apretaba sus muslos. Al darse cuenta de que la kunoichi un poco mayor se retorcía en su asiento de manera similar a los demás, decidió continuar con su plan ya que, para ser sincera, sentía que Quistis podría haber sido el único obstáculo para ello. Sin embargo, segura de que deseaba experimentar lo que los demás tenían, Yukata no dudó de que su propia contribución a la reunión sería bien recibida.

"Gracias Sen", dijo Quistis cuando la mujer terminó su historia. La mujer asintió mientras los otros miembros aplaudían en apoyo. El instructor pensó que también era para evitar que sus manos pasaran por encima de sus cuerpos o provocaran puntos más íntimos. Quistis apretó más el cuaderno que usaba para grabar las historias. Afirmó que era para ayudar a marcar el progreso de las mujeres en superar los sentimientos que el Fantasma les había dejado, pero la mayoría de las veces lo usó para alimentar sus fantasías cuando se ocupó de sus necesidades sexuales. Dirigió su atención a Yukata mientras decía ansiosa por escuchar algunas historias nuevas: "Por favor, presten su apoyo a nuestro nuevo miembro Yukata mientras se abre a nosotros".

Yukata sonrió, y luego cruzó las piernas una acción que por un momento mostró a los presentes que no llevaba ropa interior debido a que llevaba un vestido ligero de verano. Quistis no podía decir que estaba sorprendida ya que sabía que algunas de las otras mujeres tendían a quedarse sin ella durante las reuniones, ya que en más de una ocasión se habían excusado para "refrescarse". Aún así, a diferencia de otros miembros nuevos en el pasado que al principio estaban avergonzados de admitir que todavía estaban deseosos por el toque de un hombre que nunca habían visto, Yukata parecía casi orgullosa. Ella apoyó las manos sobre su rodilla cruzada y dijo: "Hmm, bueno, por dónde debería comenzar".

"Dado que esta es la primera vez que hablas", sugirió Quistis amablemente, "Quizás nos digas qué te trajo al círculo en primer lugar".

Yukata se encogió de hombros y respondió: "Supongo, pero en cuanto a las historias realmente jugosas, esa es un poco aburrida. Me refiero a diferencia de la mayoría de las mujeres que lo visitarían más tarde. Para mí, en realidad fue mi interés en lo paranormal lo que me trajo allí. Quiero decir que la idea de que alguien creó un sello que unía su alma al plan mortal fue simplemente ... emocionante. Supongo que se puede decir que me decepcionó un poco cuando resultó ser solo un pervertido ". Quistis notó que una sonrisa divertida aparecía en la cara de Yukata y tuvo la sensación de que la mujer quería volver la cabeza como si hubiera alguien más presente que pudiera ofenderse por sus palabras. "Pero como casi todo el mundo aquí puede dar fe. Esa decepción no duró mucho ". Yukata cerró los ojos y dijo en un susurro entrecortado: "Es difícil expresar todos los sentimientos en palabras. Pero, Hay algo mágico en un hombre que conoce la forma femenina. Sin embargo, no se trata solo del placer que era capaz de dar ... era difícil de describir en ese momento ... pero ahora, supongo que diría que se dio cuenta de que él nos hizo sentir increíble como su objetivo personal, gracias por dejarlo Explora nuestros cuerpos. Realmente es bastante sorprendente cuando consideras que no éramos a quienes estaba disparando ".

Quistis y los demás se sentaron en serio con el instructor preguntando: "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Quiero decir que aquellos de nosotros que lamentamos no haber experimentado aún su toque fueron solo subproductos de un complot para traer a otra kunoichi a sus brazos", respondió Yukata.

Quistis frunció el ceño ante la respuesta de la mujer ya que temía que el Fantasma hubiera sido algún tipo de agente enemigo con la esperanza de desviar a algunos kunoichi de Suna. "¿Dónde escuchaste esta información?"

"Eso está saltando un poco hacia adelante, no crees", dijo Yukata con una sonrisa tímida. Luego continuó: "Como la mayoría de ustedes cuando la Fuerza de Entrenamiento se disolvió, me encontré atormentada por lo que había experimentado con mi Fantasma. Probablemente no sea sorprendente que mi títere haya sido inspirado por él y nuestro tiempo juntos. Hay una razón muy específica por la que tiene un toque tan delicado y puede volverse invisible. Pero, como estoy seguro, todos pueden dar fe. Simplemente no hay sustitución para la cosa real ".

Rikku frunció el ceño cuando dijo sonando lastimada, "Pero dijiste que no nos veía como otra cosa que pensamientos posteriores a la mujer que realmente buscaba".

"¿Te sentiste como una idea de último momento cuando estabas con él?" Cuando Al Bhed negó con la cabeza en negativo, Yukata dijo: "Eso es porque cuando estaba con nosotros en el Círculo de convocatoria estaba allí para ayudarnos. La razón por la que dije que éramos subproductos fue porque él subestimó su impacto en nosotros. Simplemente había pensado que sería una experiencia agradable para nosotros hasta que la kunoichi que había puesto sus ojos se interesó. Luego, cuando la Fuerza de Entrenamiento se disolvió, todos iríamos por caminos separados. Por mi parte, no pude sacar esas experiencias de mi mente, y me dediqué a recrearlas. Incluso fui tan lejos como para recrear el círculo de invocación ".

Quistis aún estaba alarmada por quién era el Fantasma, pero sintió que su interés aumentaba con la revelación y notó que las otras mujeres también lo habían estado. Naturalmente, todos tenían la misma pregunta en mente: ¿había funcionado?

Yukata no necesitaba escucharlo en palabras mientras les decía: "Al principio no pareció, pero luego un día". Descruzó las piernas y le dio a las mujeres una vista clara de su raja húmeda mientras extendía las piernas para inclinarse hacia adelante y poner la mano en el suelo. Desde donde tocó un círculo de kanji se extendió hasta llegar a las paredes del gimnasio. Luego los cubrió con un chakra azul que causó que las paredes tomaran una apariencia casi de otro mundo. Para aquellas mujeres que habían visitado el Círculo de Invocación antes, reconocieron instantáneamente los efectos, aunque era mucho más grande que el que habían visitado en el pasado.

Sen se adelantó en serio preguntando: "A ... ¿lo estás llamando aquí?"

Yukata no pareció escuchar la pregunta al principio, lo que hizo que Sen frunciera el ceño, pero luego notó que los senos de Yukata parecían moverse ligeramente. Ella dejó escapar un gemido suave, y se hizo evidente que la habitación tenía otro ocupante invisible cuando el contorno de las manos apareció debajo de su vestido cuando comenzaron a acariciar sus tetas directamente. Yukata jadeó cuando las manos alcanzaron sus pezones y comenzaron a pellizcarlos.

Yukata se concentró en la rubia Suna-nin mientras respondía a su pregunta: "Él ha estado aquí desde que llegué. Te dije que tiende a subestimar el efecto que puede tener su presencia. Así que pensé que podría ser beneficioso para él escuchar cómo todos ustedes todavía tenían sentimientos de los que no podían separarse. Lo sé porque era igual ". Las manos se retiraron de su vestido y luego Yukata fue levantada en el aire. Sus piernas estaban separadas, mostrando su coño para las mujeres reunidas. Los labios de su coño comenzaron a moverse cuando algo se deslizó a lo largo de ellos. Cuando la humedad del titiritero lo cubrió, el contorno de la polla del Fantasma se hizo visible al menos hasta que Yukata dejó escapar un gemido y su arranque comenzó a extenderse cuando su pene se deslizó dentro.

Yukata dejó escapar un suave grito cuando fue empalada en la polla de su amante. Sus brazos se extendieron detrás de ella agarrando la parte posterior de su cabeza mientras él la sostenía firme mientras empujaba su virilidad dentro de ella. Las mujeres aturdidas prácticamente podían ver profundamente dentro de la mujer de cabello oscuro debido al jutsu de transparencia. Podían ver la forma en que sus músculos internos se enroscaban alrededor de la virilidad del Fantasma mientras su coño intentaba mantenerlo enterrado profundamente dentro de ella.

Quistis sintió un hormigueo entre las piernas cuando su coño le hizo saber lo mal que deseaba estar en la posición de la mujer. Una sensación que se duplicó cuando Yukata le dirigió a las mujeres una mirada que comunicaba cuánto placer sentía, antes de mirar por encima del hombro y sacar la lengua. Luego comenzó a bailar cuando los sonidos de besos que siguieron hicieron saber a los presentes que el Fantasma estaba besándose con ella. La instructora se llevó una mano a los labios y se preguntó qué se sentiría besando al hombre.

Pero luego se echó hacia atrás al darse cuenta de que se estaba dejando llevar. Intentando recobrar la compostura, se dio cuenta de que aunque el Fantasma ocasionalmente había otorgado solicitudes únicas de las mujeres que lo habían visitado. Había tendido a trazar la línea al besarse e incluso a las mujeres recíprocas, sospechaba que debido a lo que Yukata había revelado era para que las mujeres no se apegaran demasiado a él. Pensar analíticamente estaba ayudando a Quistis a contener la lujuria que estaba sintiendo, así que comenzó a preguntarse qué había cambiado. Miró a las otras mujeres presentes que estaban paralizadas por la mujer que estaba siendo follada ante ellas. Podía ver que estaban cayendo cada vez más profundamente en las lujurias que sabía que sentían al hablar sobre el Fantasma, y comenzaban a burlarse abiertamente de sí mismas. Las manos de Selphie se trazaron sobre sus senos al principio, pero pronto se volvió más pronunciada a medida que se deslizaba más y más en el placer que creaban sus toques. En comparación, Rikku tenía la mano enterrada entre las piernas mientras trataba de no llamar la atención sobre lo que estaba haciendo. Kashike no estaba ocultando cómo estaba lidiando con eso, ya que había sacado su camiseta a un lado exponiendo su pecho derecho, que acarició y bromeó, mientras su otra mano estaba enterrada en la parte delantera de sus pantalones. Ella sacudió las caderas mientras se frotaba el coño violentamente gimiendo mientras imaginaba que el Fantasma le hacía lo mismo. Sen había dejado su asiento completamente mientras ella se arrastraba a cuatro patas hacia la aparentemente levitando kunoichi. Su vestido rojo subió por sus caderas mientras lo hacía tan revelador que tampoco llevaba bragas. El calcetín de rejilla que llevaba debajo hizo poco para reducir los jugos que se le escapaban y le bajaban por los costados de los muslos mientras se movía. Se detuvo a varios metros de donde Yukata estaba gimiendo delirantemente cuando el Fantasma comenzó a moverla a tiempo con sus embestidas para que Quistis estuviera segura de que la mujer rubia prácticamente podía ver la entrada del útero del titiritero. Al parecer, a Sen le gustó lo que vio cuando se llevó una mano a las piernas y comenzó a tocar su agujero para que las otras mujeres disfrutaran. El comportamiento de Sen le dio a Rikku el coraje de dejar de esconderse mientras se quitaba los pantalones cortos verdes y las bragas para comenzar a frotar abiertamente su arranque. Se detuvo a varios metros de donde Yukata estaba gimiendo delirantemente cuando el Fantasma comenzó a moverla a tiempo con sus empujes, de modo que Quistis estaba segura de que la mujer rubia prácticamente podía ver la entrada del útero del titiritero. Al parecer, a Sen le gustó lo que vio cuando se llevó una mano a las piernas y comenzó a tocar su agujero para que las otras mujeres disfrutaran. El comportamiento de Sen le dio a Rikku el coraje de dejar de esconderse mientras se quitaba los pantalones cortos verdes y las bragas para comenzar a frotar abiertamente su arranque. Se detuvo a varios metros de donde Yukata estaba gimiendo delirantemente cuando el Fantasma comenzó a moverla a tiempo con sus embestidas para que Quistis estuviera segura de que la mujer rubia prácticamente podía ver la entrada del útero del titiritero. Al parecer, a Sen le gustó lo que vio cuando se llevó una mano a las piernas y comenzó a tocar su agujero para que las otras mujeres disfrutaran. El comportamiento de Sen le dio a Rikku el coraje de dejar de esconderse mientras se quitaba los pantalones cortos verdes y las bragas para comenzar a frotar abiertamente su arranque.

Quistis sintió el deseo de dejar ir y unirse, pero sintió que admitiría que había olvidado la razón original por la que había comenzado el grupo, que era monitorear a las mujeres en caso de que fueran influenciadas. Con evidencia definitiva de ello, ella sabía que era hora de informar al Kazekage de lo que estaba sucediendo, así que, aunque apartó su mirada de anteojos de la mujer cuyo rostro gritaba satisfacción sexual como una de las cosas más difíciles que había hecho, se movió por el Gimnasio de salida. Sin embargo, moverse resultó bastante difícil al principio ya que su coño con cada paso le recordó el placer que estaba listo para recibir. Pero se las arregló para no mirar hacia atrás y avanzar hacia la salida que parecía estar a casi millas de distancia. Maldijo al descubrir que la puerta no se movería como si un poltergeist la obligara a permanecer cerrada. Miró hacia atrás cuando escuchó a Yukata soltar un grito agudo y, a pesar de que la salida se había visto tan lejos, descubrió que lo contrario era cierto cuando miraba en la otra dirección, ya que podía ver el interior de la mujer de cabello oscuro poniéndose blanco cuando el Fantasma llegó. dentro de ella. Ella dejó escapar un suave gemido cuando su coño se estremeció, ya que quería beber la misma crema blanca que el coño de Yukata.

Pero antes de que se pudiera tomar la decisión de intentar abrir la puerta de alguna manera o regresar al círculo de mujeres alrededor de Yukata, una mano se cerró sobre su hombro. Antes de que pudiera gritar, la teletransportaron lejos, aunque las otras mujeres en la habitación no se dieron cuenta.

Yukata suspiró cuando su útero se llenó con el semen de su amante, mientras que su orgasmo la hizo temblar de felicidad ante las mujeres reunidas. Ella se sentó suavemente en el suelo pero mantuvo una mano alrededor de Naruto para mantenerse erguida. Ella sonrió cuando la combinación de su liberación y su semen hizo evidente dónde estaba su polla. Podía ver a las otras mujeres mirándolo con hambre, pero notó que Quistis ya no estaba en la habitación. Suponiendo que eso significaba que el clon que Naruto había creado en caso de que no sucumbiera a sus deseos la había teletransportado a la ubicación del círculo de invocación original, se centró en las mujeres restantes para explicar: "Como pueden ver, cuando lo convoqué a mí Nuestra relación se profundizó. Ya no se trataba solo de recibir placer. Sospecho que todos ustedes pueden querer lo mismo. Pero debes saber que hacerlo viene con ciertas condiciones. Estarás atado a él por lo que podría ser un tiempo extremadamente largo. Infierno…"

Sen se puso de pie haciendo que Yukata se detuviera, ya que temía que la mujer quisiera irse. Pero en lugar de eso, ella se acercó y adivinó dónde estaba el rostro del Fantasma agarrando su cabeza con ternura antes de acercar sus labios a los de él. Se separó después de un momento diciendo: "He querido hacer eso desde que me compraste ese cactus, Naruto".

La cara de Yukata reveló su sorpresa ante Sen aparentemente sabiendo la identidad de Ghost. Naruto comenzó a brillar mientras existía cuando terminó el jutsu revelando que estaba desnudo. Sen le sonrió y respondió a la pregunta que estaba segura de que tanto Yukata como Naruto se preguntaban: "Ojalá pudiera decir que fue el cactus que apareció en mi tienda que el Fantasma me había dejado después de nuestra última vez juntos, ya que había confesé al "Fantasma" sobre pensar en dejar de ser una kunoichi porque seguía reprobando los exámenes. O, cómo fue que comenzaste a encontrar razones para aparecer a mi alrededor como tú mientras entrenaba para mantenerme motivado para el próximo examen ". Sen suspiró cuando dijo: "Realmente debería haber visto esa conexión, pero realmente fue cuando apareciste para salvar el Kazekage. Las paredes de la barrera de privacidad del círculo siempre se volvieron moradas cuando apareciste. Como son azules y ese jutsu de teletransportación era rojo ". Sen hizo un puchero cuando dijo: "Pero, no estabas realmente interesado en mí, ¿verdad? Estabas apuntando a otra mujer. ¿La atrapaste?

"Sí", admitió Naruto, "aunque no fue en la forma en que lo había planeado originalmente. Justo como no había planeado que todavía habría mujeres ansiando mi toque.

Sen miró hacia abajo y observó mientras ella trazaba un dedo a lo largo del pecho empapado en sudor de Naruto mientras preguntaba: "¿Pero ahora que lo sabes?"

Naruto sonrió mientras inclinaba la cabeza para mirarlo. Sus ojos marrones se encontraron con los de él cuando dijo: "Eso depende de ti. Te aceptaré felizmente como mi amante, pero una vez que lo haga. No soy conocido por dejarlo ir. Como Yukata estaba explicando ... "

Sen cortó a Naruto mientras ella plantaba sus labios contra los de él nuevamente. El beso entre ellos se calentó y Sen se apartó con ojos encapuchados. Luego se arrodilló ante Naruto y tomó su polla en la mano y le dijo: "Ahora déjame agradecerte por todo el placer que me diste".

Naruto gimió cuando ella le dio a la cabeza de su polla una lamida rápida como probar un nuevo sabor de helado. Al encontrar la esencia combinada de Yukata y él complaciendo al palé, le dio un beso en la punta y luego lo dejó deslizarse en su boca. Naruto gimió cuando Sen comenzó a deslizar su boca sobre su poste y él miró hacia el techo por un momento. Sintió que otro cuerpo desnudo se apretaba contra su costado, lo que le hizo mirar hacia las pupilas oscuras de Kashike. Ella también lo besó y, al final, dijo: "Debería haberme guardado para ti".

Naruto se sorprendió un poco por la admisión, ya que si bien ella había mencionado que las cosas no habían funcionado entre ella y el chico que había deseado mientras hablaba durante la reunión, en realidad no había hecho clic en que él podría ser la razón. Sintió una punzada de culpa al pensar que Kashike parecía ser capaz de leer de sus ojos, por lo que rápidamente dijo: "Fue solo en parte porque no podía satisfacerme como mujer. La verdad es que no quería apoyarme como alguien fuera de transmitir sus genes. Planeo convertirme en el Jefe de la división ANBU de Suna ". Naruto sonrió mientras agregaba: "Apoyaste a Sen para continuar por el camino del shinobi. Sé que puedo contar con usted para que me apoye y, a cambio, lo apoyaré.

"Trato", dijo Naruto mientras su mano se deslizaba alrededor de su cintura para acercarla más a él. Luego selló sus labios con los de ella una vez más. Se vio obligado a separarse mientras gemía al sentir que las lenguas comenzaban a dar vueltas alrededor de cada uno de sus pezones. Al descubrir que tanto Selphie como Rikku se habían despojado de su ropa, aunque Selphie se había puesto las botas y ahora le estaban pellizcando el pecho, dijo: "¿Puedo contar con su apoyo también, damas?"

Selphie simplemente asintió con la cabeza antes de chuparle el pezón, haciéndole gemir cuando Rikku dijo: "Solo si le das un buen golpe a nuestros coños".

Naruto gimió cuando Sen comenzó a sorber ruidosamente su polla para recordarle a todos los que actualmente la controlaban. El shinobi rubio gimió cuando dijo: "Eso definitivamente puede arreglarse, pero como Sen declaró su deseo primero, ella va primero".

"No es justo", señaló Rikku, "Fui antes que ella en la reunión, y no era por eso que estábamos asistiendo".

Naruto se rió entre dientes antes de darle un beso que le quitó el aliento. Ella dio un paso atrás después de un momento para respirar nuevamente cuando él dijo: "Usted plantea un punto interesante". Creó cuatro clones de sombra que todos se sentaron en las sillas que las mujeres habían estado ocupando antes. "Hagamos un concurso entonces. Sen sigue yendo primero, pero el que pueda hacer que mis clones se corran primero irá después ".

Kashike sonrió cuando dijo: "Una prueba de habilidad. Acepto."

Estaba a punto de montar su clon cuando Yukata se había sentado en la polla de la que seleccionó para ver el espectáculo, pero se detuvo cuando Rikku dijo: "No es justo. No quiero perder mi virginidad con un clon para ganar ".

"Muy bien", dijo Kashike divertida antes de levantar sus senos mientras se arrodillaba entre las piernas extendidas de Naruto. Envolviéndolos alrededor de su poste, ella dijo: "Aún así, creo que encontrarás que no cambia mucho ya que mis activos superan los tuyos".

Rikku frunció el ceño cuando el clon de Kashike comenzó a gemir cuando la ANBU comenzó a trabajar sus senos sobre su eje. No dispuesta a quedarse atrás, alcanzó el pene de su clon y comenzó a acariciarlo rápidamente. Naruto sonrió ya que aunque ella estaba jalando su pudín rápidamente, no estaba usando mucha técnica. Él se imaginó que era bastante duro para el clon y puso su mano sobre la de ella susurrándole algo al oído. Aunque no estaba seguro exactamente de qué se trataba, sospechaba que era similar a que, a veces, simplemente ir rápido no ofrecía los mejores resultados. Rikku pareció captar la indirecta cuando comenzó a reducir la velocidad y luego se inclinó para comenzar a besar la oreja del clon. Por la forma en que sus ojos se abrieron, pudo imaginar que ella también estaba usando un poco de conversación sucia para ayudar.

Sen exigió su atención cuando ella comenzó a acunar sus bolas y, sintiendo cerca del final de su cuerda, él la soltó de sus labios. Levantó la vista sorprendida, pero Naruto se arrodilló ante ella y, acunándose la barbilla, dijo: "Desde nuestro último encuentro, también he querido beber de tu esencia. Si te hubiera conocido a ti y a los demás y todavía me hubieras deseado tanto, habría reaparecido en tu vida mucho antes.

Sen sonrió mientras ella se recostaba y levantaba las piernas en el aire. Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa mientras le quitaba las medias de red de su cuerpo antes de agarrar uno de sus pies. Luego besó su tobillo antes de subir su pierna hasta que estuvo entre sus muslos. La kunoichi se tensó con anticipación cuando recordó la última vez que habían estado juntos y le había pedido a Naruto como el Fantasma que se comiera su coño. Había sido una experiencia incluso mejor de lo que había pensado que sería lo que la había dejado con el único deseo de ir más lejos con él. Su lengua corrió a lo largo de su hendidura haciéndola jadear, y luego gimió cuando la extendió y comenzó a lamerla más agresivamente.

Naruto devoró su arranque y encontró que sus jugos apagaban una sed que ni siquiera sabía que tenía. Principalmente, ya que era fácil perder de vista cómo Sen era una mujer, sabía que podría estar atacando algún día. Por eso cuando ella le había pedido que bajara sobre ella; había aceptado a pesar de que técnicamente iba en contra de las reglas que había establecido para su personaje Fantasma. Por otra parte, también los había roto para Kashike también. Eso no significaba que pensara que su tiempo con ellos como el Fantasma sería lo que los traería a él, ya que realmente se había sorprendido al saber que eran más como Yukata. Pero, su degustación Sen le había causado una necesidad que podría no haber sido tan abrumadora debido a que las muchas mujeres constantemente evitaban que sus lujurias se construyeran, pero ahora que estaba bebiendo de ella nuevamente sabía que era tan adicto a ella como ella. He estado con él.

Su sabor brotó en su boca como con un grito cuando llegó cuando él le dio un buen masaje al clítoris mientras metía la lengua dentro de ella tanto como podía. Naruto tragó sus jugos con sed y luego lamió lo que quedaba cuando la respiración de Sen volvió a la normalidad. Luego comenzó a besar su cuerpo antes de besarla. Los dos se besaron por varios momentos antes de que Sen se alejara para decir: "Déjame sentirte dentro de mí".

Naruto se recostó para alinear su polla con su entrada. Luego empujó hacia adentro y, aunque no encontró una barrera por la forma en que ella se tensó, supo que había sido su primer amante. Deslizó su polla adentro lentamente, dándole tiempo para adaptarse mientras la extendía lentamente hasta que su polla estaba asomando su útero. Ella jadeó cuando lo sintió y dijo: "Eres tan grande. Estoy tan lleno de ti.

Naruto sonrió gentilmente mientras ahuecaba su mejilla y le preguntaba: "¿Estás listo?"

Sen asintió cerrando sus ojos marrones cuando él comenzó a retirarse lentamente y ella dejó escapar un suave gemido. Cuando estuvo casi completamente libre de su agarre, se deslizó hacia adelante nuevamente, haciendo que su gemido se hiciera más fuerte. Naruto repitió el proceso una y otra vez a medida que su velocidad aumentaba junto con el volumen de sus gemidos. Las piernas de Sen se levantaron para envolverse alrededor de la espalda de Naruto cuando comenzó a conducir su polla dentro de ella. Sus gritos hicieron que las otras mujeres que esperaban su turno miraran con envidia antes de redoblar sus esfuerzos para que su clon se corriera primero.

Naruto levantó a Sen para que ella se sentara en su regazo mientras él bajaba la parte delantera de su vestido rojo de batalla y luego recogió la camisa de rejilla que llevaba debajo para sujetar sus senos. Ella gimió cuando su lengua dio vueltas alrededor de su protuberancia, antes de que él la chupara como un recién nacido. Ella gimió antes de sellar sus labios contra su cuello y comenzó a dejar una marca de amor allí. Se apartó disfrutando del enojado aspecto rojo que se volvió pero frunció el ceño cuando se desvaneció rápidamente. Sospechaba que así no estaba cubierto por ellos, ya que pensó que Yukata era solo la punta del iceberg cuando se trataba de mujeres que Naruto había encantado. Adivinando que no tenía sentido tratar de marcarlo, ella comenzó a mordisquearle la oreja, pero tuvo que cambiar a la otra cuando Naruto comenzó a prestarle atención al otro seno.

El agarre que sus piernas tenían alrededor de él comenzó a apretarse cuando sintió algo que se había estado construyendo desde que él entró en ella hasta un punto donde iba a ceder. Naruto debió de sentirlo tan bien como comenzó a levantarla y bajarla sobre su polla de una manera mucho más feroz al levantarla, dejarla flotar por un momento y luego golpearla. Solo tomó varias veces antes de soltar un grito cuando llegó. Un momento después, sus gritos se hicieron más bajos, pero sonaron mucho más contentos cuando su útero fue bombeado con la semilla de Naruto.

Sostuvo a Naruto con fuerza contra ella cuando su clímax comenzó a disminuir y escuchó a Rikku gritar: "¡Booyaka!"

Sen se volvió y sonrió cuando el clon de Rikku disparó corriente tras corriente de esperma. Levantando su mano cubierta de semillas, dijo: "Gané". La mujer le sonrió a su compañera rubia cuando el clon estalló en humo y dejó escapar un pequeño gemido de pérdida cuando Naruto se escapó de ella. Al acercarse a Rikku, tomó la mano de la mujer y comenzó a lamerla de su semilla después de haber querido probarla antes. Ella gimió mientras chupaba la golosina y luego dijo: "Entonces ve a reclamar tu premio".

Rikku estaba un poco sorprendida por las acciones de Sen, pero solo asintió mientras estaba ansiosa por darle su virginidad a la persona que la había hecho sentir tan relajada cuando estaba en sus brazos. Rápidamente corrió hacia Naruto, ella se arrodilló ante él y se sonrojó cuando dijo: "Tengo que decir que escuchar que describes lo que está dentro de tu coño virgen apretado Al Bhed es probablemente lo que te dio la ventaja".

"¿Cómo?"

"Mis clones transmiten sus recuerdos cuando se disipan". Levantó la mano y tomó la cara de la chica desnuda mientras preguntaba: "¿Estás seguro de que soy yo con quien quieres compartir ese regalo?"

Rikku asintió y respondió: "Me he estado guardando para ti. Planeaba buscarte y hacerte responsable de cómo me hiciste sentir ".

Naruto extendió la mano entre sus piernas y comenzó a frotar a lo largo de su raja. Rikku gimió cuando preguntó: "En serio, ¿cómo planeaste hacer eso?"

Al Bhed agarró el hombro del brazo que Naruto estaba usando para burlarse de ella mientras respondía: "Yo ... estaba diseñando un ... un dispositivo que ... mmm ... me dejaba rastrear ... la firma del chakra que se grabó desde la barrera creada por el círculo de convocatoria ".

Naruto se sorprendió de que tal cosa fuera posible, y cuando deslizó un dedo dentro de la kunoichi preguntó: "¿Cuándo lo grabaste?"

Rikku gimió en voz alta cuando Naruto movió su dedo rápidamente causando sonidos de sofocación que llenaron la habitación mientras su coño se humedecía más y más antes de responder: "B ... antes ... antes de visitarte por primera vez ... observé a algunas mujeres visitarte. Mis gafas me permitieron registrar la firma de chakra de la barrera. Por favor ... no más preguntas.

Naruto jaló a Rikku en un beso mientras sacaba su dedo de la mujer rubia. La recostó sobre su espalda mientras sus lenguas continuaban bailando. Estaba agachado sobre ella cuando se apartó para preguntar: "¿Estás listo?"

Rikku parecía nerviosa pero asintió con la cabeza, lo que hizo que Naruto sonriera para tranquilizarla. Él bajó sus labios a los de ella. Se besaron tiernamente cuando él empujó su polla contra su coño y se deslizó dentro. Empujó lentamente y se detuvo al sentir su himen impidiendo su progreso. Él separó sus labios de los de ella cuando dijo: "Esta próxima parte va a doler. Pero si puedes soportar el dolor, te prometo que se sentirá bien muy pronto ".

Rikku asintió y se tensó cuando la polla de Naruto se alejó de su barrera antes de atravesarla. No se detuvo cuando se retiró rápidamente para avanzar de nuevo. Rikku gritó: "Duele", cuando la habían desvirgado, e intentó alejarse mientras Naruto continuaba moviéndose dentro de ella. Pero después de unos pocos golpes, las manos que ella presionó contra sus hombros para alejarlo perdieron su fuerza. Pronto se deslizaron bajo sus brazos y a lo largo de su espalda para que ella pudiera agarrar su trasero y comenzó a tirar de él hacia ella con entusiasmo. "Sí ... tienes razón ... E vaam cu volgehk kuut".

Naruto sonrió cuando Al Bhed se metió en su lengua nativa como solía hacer cuando él se sentía especialmente bien cuando lo visitaba. Naruto recordó haberse sorprendido la primera vez que lo había escuchado desde que sabía que todos los que vivían en el continente hablaban el mismo idioma. Le había despertado la curiosidad de querer saber qué estaba diciendo la mujer cuando se deslizó a su idioma nativo, ya que quería asegurarse de que la complacía, por lo que había utilizado sus clones de sombra para aprender rápidamente el idioma Al Bhed. Sin embargo, no lo había dominado antes de que se llamara a la Fuerza de Entrenamiento, pero ahora demostró su conocimiento mientras la miraba a los ojos verdes en espiral para decir: "E's Kmyt".

Los ojos de Rikku se abrieron de golpe al escuchar a Naruto decirle que estaba contento por lo que ella había dicho, "se sentía tan jodidamente bien", en su lengua materna. Se preguntó cuándo lo había aprendido, pero luego sintió que las lágrimas comenzaban a juntarse en el rabillo de sus ojos, ya que era un gesto que realmente derretía su corazón. Si bien había hecho amigos en Suna, la mayoría de ellos obviamente esperaban que ella se adaptara a su cultura. Al enterarse de que Naruto había estudiado la suya lo suficiente como para aprender una sola frase, le mostró qué tipo de persona era realmente. Algo que él había demostrado en el círculo y que dedicó tanto tiempo y energía a hacerla sentir bien.

Naruto secó sus lágrimas mientras mostraba que poseía algo más que un conocimiento superficial de la lengua de Al Bhed, "E ruba draca yna daync uv rybbehacc"

Rikku asintió mientras susurraba: "Lo son. Creo que nunca he sido más feliz ".

Naruto sonrió mientras se recostaba para descansar sobre sus pantorrillas. Luego agarró sus caderas y las levantó del suelo. Luego comenzó a bombear hacia adelante y ligeramente hacia arriba, hacia sus caderas elevadas, haciendo que su polla corriera por su punto G. Ella gritó mientras descansaba sus pies en el suelo para ayudarlo a levantar las caderas hacia él y comenzó a girarlos para que su polla diera diferentes porciones de su extremadamente sensible paquete de nervios.

Ella acarició sus senos cuando sintió que él se hacía más grande dentro de ella. No estaba segura de lo que significaba hasta que enterró su polla dentro de ella tanto como pudo. Entonces sintió un calor húmedo comenzar a extenderse dentro de ella. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando le provocó una liberación poderosa mientras gritaba: "¡¡Lissegk de E!" Poco después de que su mundo se volviera blanco, se oscureció cuando Rikku se desmayó por la sobrecarga de placer.

Naruto se liberó de ella, sonriendo suavemente mientras incluso inconsciente dejaba escapar un suave gemido de pérdida. Sus tres clones restantes duraban más que él, aunque sospechaba que Yukata lo estaba haciendo tan bien porque ella parecía contenta con tener la polla de su clon dentro de ella mientras disfrutaba de su reclamo de las mujeres que había encantado bajo su personalidad de Fantasma. Kashike, desesperada por ser la próxima, comenzó a chupar la punta de la polla de su clon, haciendo que se agarrara la parte posterior de su cabeza por su cola de caballo cuando finalmente se rindió y la declaró la ganadora del segundo lugar al correrse en su boca. El miembro de Suna ANBU bebió la ofrenda del clon ansiosamente antes de retirarse y convertirse en humo.

La mujer le sonrió a Naruto cuando el humo se disipó. Ella se acercó a él, pero luego se dio la vuelta y dijo: "Siempre quise que un hombre real me follara por detrás como una perra Inuzuka". Estoy dispuesto a apostar que tú también eres el hombre para hacerlo ".

Naruto se acurrucó detrás de ella y con un ligero puchero dijo: "No hay juegos previos primero"

Kashike le sonrió por encima del hombro mientras respondía: "Entre el tiempo en el círculo y golpeando un clon. Creo que hemos superado la necesidad de los juegos previos ".

Naruto se echó a reír y luego hizo que la mujer gritara mientras golpeaba su polla con fuerza. Agachado sobre sus ancas. él se inclinó hacia adelante para agarrar sus senos colgantes mientras bombeaba salvajemente dentro de ella. Kashike no se contuvo mientras la echaba hacia atrás para encontrarse con sus caderas. "Mmm, sabía que no debería haber dejado que mi primera vez fuera con Tsuchino. Debería haber guardado ese deseo infantil con mis otros juguetes. Sabía que estar contigo sería mucho mejor.

El hombre rubio sintió que su ego era acariciado por sus palabras, pero respondió: "Pero no lo hubieras sabido de otra manera. Deberíamos alegrarnos de que las cosas salieran como lo hicieron, porque ahora puedes darme todo de todo corazón. Tu fantástico cuerpo ahora me puede ser dado completamente sin preguntarme qué pasaría si.

Los brazos de Kashike le fallaron cuando una de las manos que acariciaba sus senos se movió justo por encima de su coño y comenzó a frotar su clítoris. Sus piernas pronto la siguieron, así que Naruto se puso de rodillas mientras seguía sus caderas hacia abajo. Ella se tumbó en el suelo mientras Naruto ahora continuaba empujando su polla profundamente dentro de ella. "Oh, sí ..." Kashike gimió cuando la polla de Naruto la volvió loca y desterró la decepción que había sentido después de perder su virginidad con su amor de la infancia.

"Eso también significa que puedes confiarme tus esperanzas y sueños, que siempre te alentaré a perseguir", dijo Naruto inclinándose para presionar su pecho contra su espalda. Sus empujes se volvieron más medidos y lentos, pero condujeron a Kashike aún más salvaje, ya que se vio obligada a hacerlo debido a que realmente no podía mover sus caderas debido a su peso.

Kashike sintió que su corazón latía un poco más rápido al escuchar que había encontrado una pareja que quería que ella persiga sus sueños. Pero, su coño también tenía sus necesidades, lo que le hizo decir: "Guarda la dulce charla para más tarde. Necesito cum Quiero acabar finalmente por tener una polla dentro de mí, no por llegar al orgasmo después de que debería estar satisfecho ".

Kashike se giró de modo que ella estaba en la cima y se puso de rodillas mirando hacia Naruto cuando dijo: "Entonces, por supuesto, persigue tu objetivo".

Kashike sonrió cuando comenzó a montar la polla que avergonzó al primero que había experimentado. Ella apoyó las manos sobre sus rodillas mientras comenzaba a levantar las caderas para darle una visión clara de la forma en que su coño se aferró a su magnífica vara. Naruto apoyó una mano sobre su trasero mientras comenzaba a bombear a tiempo con sus movimientos hacia abajo. Kashike cerró los ojos y comenzó a acariciar uno de sus senos cuando sintió que algo se acumulaba dentro de ella. Temía que, al igual que sus experiencias anteriores, Naruto se desvaneciera justo cuando su cuerpo comenzara a prometerle una liberación deliciosa. Pero no necesitaba miedo, ya que el sentimiento seguía creciendo y creciendo como si se duplicara cada vez que la polla de Naruto tocaba su útero. Naruto parecía crecer más dentro de ella, aunque sospechaba que tenía más que ver con su coño apretándolo a su alrededor.

Kashike rugió cuando llegó al clímax y luego sintió una liberación secundaria mientras él desataba su semilla profundamente dentro de ella. Kashike cayó hacia adelante mientras temblaba por la fuerza del placer que recorría su cuerpo. Ella gimió cuando Naruto se deslizó por debajo de ella y se quedó sin fuerzas en su inclinación con su semen comenzando a gotear en el suelo. Él sonrió contento al ver que ella parecía muerta para el mundo y esperaba que fuera lo que esperaba que fuera una experiencia así.

Su mirada viajó a Selphie que había terminado su clon mientras estaba complaciendo a Kashike. Su pecho brillaba cuando su clon lo cubrió con su liberación, que ella había limpiado mientras esperaba. Naruto se levantó para acercarse a la belleza desnuda de cabello castaño y reclamarla también como suya.

Selphie se sintió más que un poco cohibida mientras permanecía allí desnuda mientras esperaba su turno con el hombre rubio. Pero, ella admitió que gran parte de eso se había desvanecido como resultado de escucharlo con Rikku y Kashike. Escuchar a Naruto usar el lenguaje de Al Bhed le había hecho darse cuenta de que él aceptaba a cada uno de sus amantes tal como eran, y escucharlo con Kashike le hacía entender a veces que eso significaba explorar lo que la vida tenía para ofrecer para que una persona pudiera estar segura del camino que estaban en. Selphie admitiría que había temido en parte que no ser virgen pudiera disminuir cuánto valdría el Fantasma en futuros encuentros con ella, especialmente si esto conducía al sexo. Al igual que Kashike, había lamentado haberlo abandonado poco después de regresar a Suna. Pero después de haberse quedado con los sentimientos que había necesitado explorar más después de que la Fuerza de Entrenamiento se había disuelto, había encontrado a un lindo compañero Chunin para tener una aventura de una noche. Había tenido mucha más experiencia que ella, y ella incluso habría clasificado la experiencia como bastante buena. Pero, admitiría que había faltado bastante al menos en el departamento de sentimientos. Sospechaba la razón por la cual, obviamente, para evitar un enredo emocional no había buscado a alguien con quien pudiera verse tentada a comenzar una relación. También había dejado en claro que no estaba buscando uno, algo con lo que su compañero estaba bastante satisfecho. admitiría que había faltado al menos en el departamento de sentimientos. Sospechaba la razón por la cual, obviamente, para evitar un enredo emocional no había buscado a alguien con quien pudiera verse tentada a comenzar una relación. También había dejado en claro que no estaba buscando uno, algo con lo que su compañero estaba bastante satisfecho. admitiría que había faltado al menos en el departamento de sentimientos. Sospechaba la razón por la cual, obviamente, para evitar un enredo emocional no había buscado a alguien con quien pudiera verse tentada a comenzar una relación. También había dejado en claro que no estaba buscando uno, algo con lo que su compañero estaba bastante satisfecho.

Sin embargo, temía haber cambiado algo precioso cuando su compañero al descubrir que era virgen había actuado casi como si hubiera ganado el premio gordo. Le había hecho temer que el Fantasma al enterarse de que ella no era una, si alguna vez se encontraban de nuevo, podría estar igualmente decepcionada. Su decirle a Kashike que estaba bien que ella ya no fuera virgen la había aclarado por qué, aunque su compañero había logrado complacerla físicamente, no había logrado estar a la altura del Fantasma.

Ella sonrió y se corrigió para referirse a él como Naruto, especialmente cuando la envolvió en sus brazos para darle un beso profundo. Los dedos de los pies de Selphie se acurrucaron en sus botas, ya que sabía que lo que lo separaba de su desflorador era para Naruto, solo se trataba de complacer a su compañero, lo que si tenía éxito generalmente significaba que también se sentiría bien. Mientras que su desflorador derivaba el placer del acto, y la idea de que él fuera el primero en disfrutar de su cuerpo lo había hecho de alguna manera más significativo para él.

Selphie ya estaba jadeando cuando Naruto separó sus labios de los de ella para preguntar: "¿Estás listo?"

Para responder, enganchó su pierna derecha alrededor de su cadera y luego se estiró detrás de ella para ayudarlo a guiarlo dentro de su calor mientras él avanzaba. Ella gimió cuando él entró y descubrió que era casi tan grande como su primer compañero. Ella no estaba demasiado sorprendida por eso ya que había investigado antes de acercarse a su desflorador, y pensó que una parte de su éxito con las mujeres era el equipo que estaba empacando. Pero ella también podía decir que el éxito de Naruto también se debió a la técnica que había desarrollado cuando lentamente comenzó a moverse dentro de ella.

Sacó un gemido profundo de ella cuando ella comenzó a moler su montículo contra él mientras levantaba uno de sus senos para comenzar a chupar su pezón. Selphie siseó mientras lo mordía con los dientes antes de calmarlo al pasar su lengua alrededor de su endurecido nudo. Él le soltó el pecho mientras sus labios volvían a los de ella y sus lenguas comenzaron a bailar en círculos mientras sus manos giraban alrededor de ella para agarrar las mejillas de su trasero.

Selphie rodeó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Naruto para atraerlo más profundamente en su beso y para apoyarlo mientras la levantaba del suelo. Ella gritó perdida mientras se deslizaba de su polla mientras él ajustaba su agarre para que sus muslos descansaran sobre sus antebrazos. Su sensación de pérdida solo duró un minuto, ya que luego la golpeó de nuevo contra su polla y la hizo llorar de placer. Naruto luego la rebotó rápidamente sobre su polla haciendo que los brazos de Selphie se aflojaran hasta que solo sus manos se agarraron de la parte posterior de su cuello. Se rindieron y obligaron a Naruto a ajustar rápidamente su agarre para poder acunar su cuello ya que el otro se había movido detrás de la parte baja de su espalda.

Selphie gimió, "Más ... no te detengas", incluso cuando comenzó a mover sus caderas en un círculo. Naruto gimió mientras trataba de no dejar caer a la mujer retorciéndose con tanta delicadeza que la dejó caer sobre el suelo. Luego, mientras permanecía de pie, empujó hacia abajo como un martillo neumático volviendo loca a la mujer. Los jugos de Selphie comenzaron a gotear por su cuerpo mientras escapaban de ella como si Naruto estuviera perforando en busca de petróleo, lo que parecía ser el caso, ya que con un empuje final hacia abajo ella lanzó su liberación. Un géiser de sus jugos de amor se disparó hacia arriba para llover sobre los espectadores mientras él se recostaba para bombear su coño lleno de su semilla. Selphie vino por segunda vez cuando su calor la llenó, aunque no fue con los mismos resultados explosivos. Sintió que el calor se extendió por su cuerpo cuando Naruto bajó suavemente las caderas.

Rikku se recuperó de su final y se sentó a tiempo para ver el final explosivo de Selphie. Esperando ver a una última dama clamando por ser la siguiente, la ayudó a darse cuenta de que Quistis había desaparecido. "¿Dónde está Quistis?"

Naruto estaba arrodillado junto a Selphie mientras sonreía ante su contenido y una mirada en blanco se puso de pie cuando dijo: "Tengo que ir a hablar con ella". Volveré pronto, lo prometo. Luego se teletransportó en un destello rojo, lo que hizo que la conciencia de Selphie volviera al mundo despierto. Su repentina desaparición también alertó a las tres mujeres recién saciadas del hecho de que Yukata todavía estaba apretando las caderas sobre su clon. Luego, como zombis hambrientos complacidos, comenzaron a arrastrarse hacia la mujer y comenzaron a besarse, chupar y lamer a lo largo de su cuerpo para ayudarla a bajarse para que ella saliera de la polla que todos querían haber enterrado una vez más.

Quistis se había encontrado en un área que le era familiar, aunque nunca antes la había visitado. Ella lo sabía muy bien porque lo había escuchado descrito por cada una de las mujeres que habían contado sus historias en el Grupo de Apoyo Paranormal Suna y cuya membresía había alcanzado los once antes de reducirse a su lista actual. Sospechaba que el Fantasma había usado un clon para teletransportarla al área mientras él se quedaba para reclamar a las mujeres que aún lo deseaban como suyo. Ella no dudaba que eso significaba que el grupo que había comenzado le había facilitado la tarea de reclamar cuatro mujeres más de Suna como suyas. No sabía si sentirse decepcionada por haberse perdido, o contenta ya que imaginó que si se hubiera quedado podría haber llegado a las cinco.

Ella escaneó el área, y no se sorprendió de que no pudiera ver el clon que sospechaba que todavía estaba cerca para asegurarse de no hacer un descanso. Consideró hacerlo de todos modos para intentar atraerlo y poder usar una de las habilidades de su Mago Azul Kekkei Genkai. Era un nombre que le había dado su habilidad de línea de sangre después de jugar un videojuego de fantasía de ocho bits donde un mago después de ser golpeado por el ataque de una criatura enemiga luego ganó la capacidad de usarlo. Su línea de sangre no podía dejarla recrear otros Kekkei Genkai, pero sí le permitió recrear jutsu de varios elementos después de experimentarlos de primera mano. Con el fin de evaluar la capacidad de una niña, Quistis había estado expuesta a un jutsu que cada miembro de su familia que tenía el Kekkei Genkai aprendió al exponerse. Causó que el miembro exhalara un gas nocivo que hizo que el objetivo sufriera varias dolencias que variaban. Mientras que si lo usó una vez, el objetivo simplemente podría desmayarse, en otra los haría expirar de un veneno mortal. Como los resultados siempre variaban, solo la prueba podía ser extremadamente peligrosa, pero también lo era ser un shinobi. Cuando los niños de su generación fueron expuestos, se determinó que ella era la única portadora actual de la habilidad. Lamentablemente, ella aprendió esto solo después de casi ser envenenada y morir. Lo que todavía la había convertido en una de las más afortunadas de estar expuesta. Cuando los niños de su generación fueron expuestos, se determinó que ella era la única portadora actual de la habilidad. Lamentablemente, ella aprendió esto solo después de casi ser envenenada y morir. Lo que todavía la había convertido en una de las más afortunadas de estar expuesta. Cuando los niños de su generación fueron expuestos, se determinó que ella era la única portadora actual de la habilidad. Lamentablemente, ella aprendió esto solo después de casi ser envenenada y morir. Lo que todavía la había convertido en una de las más afortunadas de estar expuesta.

Luego se había inscrito en la academia en la que se había destacado, pero antes de graduarse, los otros miembros de su familia con la habilidad habían sido asesinados en una misión. No había sido extremadamente difícil al menos hasta que uno de los miembros había tratado de aprender un jutsu usando la habilidad Blue Mage. Funcionó, pero lo dejó gravemente herido y cuando los otros miembros intentaron escoltarlo de regreso a la aldea, Kirigakure-nin los emboscó y los mató para liberarlos de su premio. Como la familia inmediata de Quistis había sido asesinada años antes y ahora era la única que aún poseía el talento de su línea de sangre. La Cuarta Kazekage había insistido en que no intentara desarrollar más sus habilidades. No le había molestado la solicitud creyendo que su talento natural la ayudaría, pero después de varias misiones como genin, aprendió que subir de rango no era lo que le esperaba. En cambio, cuando iba a tomar sus primeros exámenes de Chunin, la apartaron y le dijeron que se estaba creando el rango especial de Instructora para ella. El líder de su equipo había tratado de venderlo como resultado de su habilidad para ayudar a otros a aprender y su naturaleza aprendida. Pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que era simplemente para evitar que muriera y que su Kekkei Genkai muriera. Estaba segura de que en varios años se vería obligada a retirarse por el Kazekage y casarse para transmitir su sangre. Se preguntó si el Cuarto la obligaría a usar el jutsu Bad Breath en sus propios hijos para ver si había funcionado o si él esperaría unas pocas generaciones. Afortunadamente, el Cuarto murió y Gaara en su mayor parte parecía no tener interés en su habilidad.

Su reflexión sobre el pasado llegó a su fin cuando apareció un destello rojo en el círculo antes de que surgiera la barrera de la privacidad. Se mordió el labio, pero decidió aceptar la invitación y se apartó de la roca en la que había estado sentada para entrar. Sintió una pequeña emoción cuando el mundo adquirió la otra apariencia mundana que había escuchado describir tantas veces. Aprovechó el deseo de experimentar el mismo placer que las mujeres que habían estado en el círculo antes que ella tuvieron que preguntar: "¿Quién eres?"

"¿Estás seguro de que quieres saberlo?" El fantasma respondió con una voz disfrazada.

"¿Por qué no lo haría?", Respondió ella bruscamente. "Me imagino que has terminado de disfrutar de los demás. ¿Crees que soy igual que ellos?

El Fantasma se rió entre dientes antes de responder: "Yukata parece pensar eso. Ella cree que estás peor, de hecho, porque todo lo que tienes son historias para basar lo que escuchaste. Por eso te teletransporté, oyes. Quería darte la oportunidad de ver si esas historias coincidían con la realidad. Si revelo quién soy, parte de la magia podría desaparecer.

Por un momento sintió una sensación de gratitud de que el Fantasma estaba pensando en ella, pero rápidamente lo contuvo, ya que involucraba que él la sintiera despierta. Aun así, no podía negar que su cuerpo quería saber si las historias que había leído a menudo llegaban al orgasmo eran ciertas. Muy tentada, pero aún preocupada porque él era una amenaza para su pueblo, ella preguntó: "Yukata dijo que ella y los demás eran solo un subproducto creado a partir de su deseo por una mujer específica. ¿Quién era ella?"

"Pakura", respondió el Fantasma después de un momento de vacilación. Ella no creía que la vacilación naciera de un deseo de mentir, pero que él pensó que responder le haría revelar su identidad. Le hizo inclinarse más hacia un posible sospechoso de quién era el Fantasma, pero descubrió que quién creía que podía ser el Fantasma, solo aumentó sus deseos. Particularmente debido al cambio que toda la aldea de Suna había notado en Pakura después de su tiempo con la Fuerza de Entrenamiento, ya que había pasado de ser una mujer que odiaba su puesto en la vida a un miembro del Consejo de Suna.

Quistis comenzó a preguntarse si el Fantasma era el catalizador de ese cambio y, de ser así, dudaba que fuera una amenaza. Además, pensó en las otras mujeres del grupo que había comenzado y cómo Kunoichi como Sen atribuyó su éxito a la confianza que había obtenido al estar con el Fantasma. Tales pensamientos hicieron que la mujer en ella se preguntara si experimentaría una metamorfosis similar.

Se mordió el labio cuando la obediente kunoichi en ella todavía sentía que el Kazekage debía ser consciente de las actividades del Fantasma, mientras que la mujer dentro de ella quería saber qué habían sentido los demás al estar con él. La mujer comenzó a ganar la discusión, ya que le recordó a la kunoichi que su deber a su tiempo la llevaría a ser poco más que cría de ganado para sus habilidades de línea de sangre. Algo a lo que todas las otras mujeres que habían estado con el Fantasma parecen estar seguras de que se opondría. Esto llevó a la kunoichi a cuestionar su dedicación al deber el tiempo suficiente para que Quistis simplemente pudiera decir: "Por favor ..."

El Fantasma no respondió, pero unos momentos después sintió el dorso de su mano presionarse contra ella, pero. Ella sonrió y sintió que la parte de ella que quería rechazar el placer que el Fantasma había prometido se desvanecía cuando comenzó el encuentro de la misma manera que todos los demás. Sabía que la presión sutil contra su trasero era el Fantasma pidiéndole permiso para continuar. Ella permaneció en silencio, por lo que la presión se hizo más insistente hasta que sintió su mano girar para acunar la mejilla de su trasero. Él la frotó detrás cuando sintió que su brazo se deslizaba alrededor de su estómago y se deslizó en la pequeña abertura del chaleco color salmón que llevaba. Ella se estremeció al sentir sus cálidas manos sobre su piel. Él comenzó a frotar su estómago en pequeños círculos haciendo que su calor se extendiera por el área.

Ella se relajó de nuevo en él y gimió cuando él comenzó a masticar el lóbulo de su oreja. La mano que frotaba su trasero desapareció y se preguntó dónde aparecería a continuación, pero luego el broche del cinturón marrón que llevaba se deshizo y cayó. Su falda se desabrochó y pronto fue solo una pila en el suelo alrededor de sus pies. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando sintió que la mano que frotaba su estómago se deslizaba debajo de su chaleco para acariciar su pecho y gimió cuando él la apretó. La cremallera de su chaleco comenzó a bajar lentamente mientras el Fantasma trabajaba su magia en ella. Cuando se soltó, su chaleco se abrió para exponer sus senos cuando la mano que la había estado acariciando comenzó a pellizcarle el pezón. Ella siseó y la presionó pero contra él y atrapó su polla entre ellos.

Sintió una emoción pasar a través de ella cuando el Fantasma gimió por su roce contra su virilidad. Sintió que la emoción se intensificaba cuando él desabrochó los pantalones que llevaba debajo de la falda. Luego deslizó su mano dentro de su ropa interior donde comenzó a acariciar su coño directamente. Sus acciones la hicieron presionar su trasero aún más firmemente contra la polla que la empujaba y comenzó a triturarlo. Miró por encima del hombro y dijo: "D ... no termines esto como hiciste con los demás. Yo ... quiero sentirte dentro de mí. Luego probó su teoría sobre su identidad y agregó: "Por favor ... Naruto".

El fantasma se rió entre dientes y luego comenzó a brillar. Ella se maravilló de los ojos azules que miraron fijamente a los de ella cuando dijo: "Si lo hacemos, entonces tú y yo nos uniremos para siempre. ¿Estás seguro de que eso es lo que quieres?

El Instructor de Suna sintió que algunas de sus reservas regresaban, pero solo por un momento cuando sus dedos se deslizaron dentro de ella. Sospechando que él también le había revelado a todas las otras mujeres con las que estaba segura de que él estaba y que con mucho gusto lo hicieron, ella dijo: "¡Sí! ¡Solo por favor, cógeme ahora!

Naruto empujó los jeans de Quistis lo más que pudo por sus caderas, pero no se los quitó debido a las botas que llevaba. Luego se apartó de ella el tiempo suficiente para entrar. Ella rompió su barrera y la hizo llorar y quedarse quieta en sus brazos. Era una quietud que él combinaba, hasta que ella comenzó a mover sus caderas en pequeños círculos exploratorios. Cuando estuvo seguro de que ella estaba lista, comenzó a retirarse antes de volver a golpearse. Comenzó lentamente al principio, pero pronto empujó sus caderas contra ella a toda velocidad. Una acción que combinó lo mejor que pudo debido a que sus jeans agrupados restringían sus movimientos. Quistis miró por encima de su hombro, sus ojos azules se nublaron de lujuria, así que Naruto la atrajo hacia su pecho y le dio un beso desgarrador. Detuvo sus movimientos, así que ella comenzó a mover sus caderas para mantener su coño feliz mientras su lengua bailaba con la de él. Justo cuando su pequeño balanceo no fue suficiente para mantenerla satisfecha, Naruto la empujó hacia adelante nuevamente. La sostuvo en posición vertical con una mano sobre su hombro y la otra sobre su cadera mientras se recostaba para comenzar a bombear su longitud dentro de ella nuevamente.

Ella gimió febrilmente cuando sus rodillas comenzaron a presionarse juntas al sentir algo amenazador que la abrumaba al acercarse. Después de varios empujes, sintió que la ola de placer la golpeaba como un tsunami mientras gritaba su liberación. Naruto la apretó con fuerza contra él, haciendo que su voz alcanzara una nueva octava mientras su orgasmo se hacía aún más fuerte debido a la inyección de su semilla que recibió. Su coño se estremeció alrededor de su polla mientras sacaba cada parte de su semen de sus bolas que podía. Su útero pronto se llenó hasta su capacidad, haciendo que su semilla encontrara el único camino de escape que pudo, y comenzó a gotear alrededor de su eje y cayó en su ropa interior. El mundo de Quistis se oscureció por un momento, pero fue empujada hacia atrás contra el pecho de Naruto quien la besó hambrientamente y su deseo de regresar la mantuvo despierta.

Cuando sus labios se separaron, dijo: "Volvamos a los demás para que podamos compartir su historia con ellos".

El instructor rubio sonrió y se agachó para acunar sus bolas mientras ella respondía: "¿Podemos hacer algunas más primero?"

Naruto se echó a reír y la besó suavemente mientras respondía: "Como quieras", antes de comenzar a revolverle el interior una vez más.

Shikamaru maldijo mientras rodaba hacia un lado momentos antes de que una espada pesada se estrellara donde había estado arrodillado. La ruptura de su postura hizo que su jutsu terminara, de modo que Akamaru, que lo había interceptado, podía moverse libremente. Antes de que Kiba pudiera capitalizar, Nara produjo una hoja de chakra que cargó con su chakra antes de arrojarlo a la sombra de Kiba. Vio que el canino se movía para liberarlo, pero antes de que pudiera atraparlo nuevamente se vio obligado a saltar hacia atrás cuando Hinata se alejó de Ino para dispararle una palma de la aspiradora.

Ino trató de hacer que Hinata pagara por la falta de atención del momento girando su pierna en el aire. Luego atrapó al Hyuuga por la garganta con la rodilla y luego trató de doblar a Hinata hacia atrás. Sin embargo, Hinata simplemente se inclinó hacia atrás justo por delante de la pierna y luego salió del intento de asfixia. Ella clavó sus dedos en el muslo de Ino causando que el Yamanaka se desconectara saltando. Aterrizó inestable debido a que su chakra se cortó parcialmente, pero aún así logró defenderse ya que la Hyuuga se negó a dejar que se separara.

Shikamaru frunció el ceño ante la agresividad que mostraba Hinata, pero tuvo que admitir que no era exactamente un nuevo desarrollo. Su mirada se posó en Chouji que estaba logrando mantener a raya a Shino gracias a su jutsu de expansión parcial que no permitía que los insectos drenaran su chakra de manera efectiva debido al aumento de masa. Suspiró mientras sus cálculos le decían que a menos que se le ocurriera una nueva estrategia, su equipo iba a perder el combate de combate.

Suspiró mentalmente por tener que aplicarse ya que durante años su equipo había sido más que un rival para el Equipo Kurenai. No siempre había sido así, especialmente al principio ya que Asuma a menudo hacía que su equipo se enfrentara con el de su futura esposa. En los primeros enfrentamientos, Shino había sido la mayor amenaza de los tres genin de Kurenai. Hinata había estado demasiado insegura de sí misma para presionar adecuadamente a los oponentes que enfrentaba con su necesidad de estar cerca para cerrarlos, y Kiba, aunque feroz, podía ser incitada a cometer errores descuidados. Shino, por otro lado, confiaba en sus habilidades y era casi tan calculador como a Shikamaru le gustaba creer que era. Aún con su habilidad, Shikamaru no había sido capaz de idear una estrategia para neutralizar a Shino porque Chouji, al igual que Hinata, carecía de confianza,

El equilibrio había cambiado a favor del Equipo Asuma después de la misión para detener la deserción de Sasuke. Gracias a la confianza que había ganado, Chouji se había convertido en la piedra angular que Shikamaru necesitaba para mantener a raya a Shino. Luego había usado a Ino como una distracción o peón para atrapar rápidamente a los otros dos en sus sombras. Si Ino lograba no ser eliminado, el combate generalmente terminaba en su victoria, ya que Chouji podía crear una apertura que permitiera a Yamanaka noquear a Shino usando el jutsu de su familia.

Sin embargo, en los últimos años, el equilibrio había comenzado a inclinarse una vez más a favor del Equipo Kurenai y Shikamaru odiaba admitirlo, pero en promedio las veces que lo perdieron fue porque él y Chouji estaban reteniendo a Ino. El Yamanaka mostró esto en el combate actual saltando hacia atrás y atrapando a Hinata justo debajo de la barbilla con una patada. La rubia kunoichi luego aterrizó en cuclillas y formó una señal rectangular que apuntó al Hyuuga. Hinata se recuperó de la patada, pero en lugar de cargar a su oponente agachado, se lanzó hacia Shino. El Aburame sintió la amenaza demasiado tarde cuando Hinata lo acribilló con golpes que lo hicieron colapsar cuando su chakra fue cortado.

Kiba, al ver eso y haber mantenido su distancia para no quedar atrapado en su sombra de nuevo en lugar de reaccionar como solía acusarlo en algún intento suicida de victoria, dijo: "Bien, damos". Colocó la gran espada que había comenzado a cargar sobre su espalda y se arrodilló para acariciar a su compañero canino que se quejaba por su pérdida. "No te preocupes muchacho. Los tendremos la próxima vez.

Shikamaru notó que Hinata parecía sacudirse cuando Ino terminó su jutsu. La Hyuuga corrió rápidamente hacia Shino para que pudiera volver a abrir los puntos de chakra que había cerrado y comenzó a disculparse. Kurenai, a pesar de la pérdida de su equipo, apareció desde la línea de árboles y felicitó a ambos equipos. "Buen trabajo a todos. Me alegra ver que todavía están trabajando juntos para entrenar a pesar de ... "Se apagó cuando una mirada de tristeza apareció por un momento. Pero se recuperó rápidamente para decir: "Déjenme invitar a todos a una comida".

"Eso suena genial", dijo Ino casi tan ansiosamente como Chouji, a quien ella chocó los cinco, lo que teniendo en cuenta que la Ino de antaño habría mencionado cómo estaba a dieta era solo uno de los muchos cambios.

Sin embargo, Kiba sorprendió a Shikamaru ya que en el pasado habría estado tan ansioso por decir: "No puedo". Tengo un entrenamiento especial para asistir. Me pondré al día después.

Shikamaru, a pesar de estar bastante hambriento, también declaró: "No puedo. Tengo que asegurarme de que mi madre tenga todo listo para la maldita reunión del consejo de hoy. Tsunade dice que si no se pone en forma, le pedirá a los ancianos de Nara que seleccionen un nuevo Jefe de Clan. Si eso sucede, probablemente será mi trasero el que elijan. Estoy lo suficientemente ocupado organizando los próximos exámenes de Chunin ahora que el Raikage quiere agregar una cuarta prueba ".

Ino le sonrió diciendo: "Bueno, es tu culpa que los exámenes aún no se hayan realizado ya que te resististe a tener una cuarta prueba agregada durante tanto tiempo".

"Eso es porque agregarlos iba a ser un lastre", respondió Shikamaru molesto. "No tienes idea de cuánto trabajo se necesita para estas pruebas. Debes asegurarte de que cada pueblo esté satisfecho con los criterios de aprobación, y si a alguno de ellos no le gusta, debes cambiarlo hasta que todos lo estén. No es de extrañar que nos haya tomado un par de años ".

"Bueno, si terminas temprano no dudes en unirte a nosotros". Dijo Kurenai mientras conducía a los demás.

Shikamaru la observó irse, y notó una cierta exuberancia en su paso que había faltado las últimas veces que había sido testigo de los enfrentamientos de los Equipos Ocho y Diez. Había hecho un punto para monitorear a Kurenai por Asuma desde su muerte, ya que pensó que eso sería lo que su maestro quería. En el pasado, le había costado mucho pedir a Kurenai que incluso visitara el campo de entrenamiento para ver cómo practicaban los equipos. Había mejorado con el tiempo, pero luego regresaría rápidamente a casa. La idea de que ella sugiriera que luego se dirigieran a un restaurante lleno de gente habría sido un concepto extraño para los Kurenai de hace unas pocas semanas. Con todo, Shikamaru sospechaba que ahora estaba en el mismo regimiento de mejora que tanto Ino como Hinata parecían haber descubierto. También vinculó las recientes mejoras de Kiba con la misma fuente,

Comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, ya que sabía que tomaría mucho esfuerzo despertar a su madre de su caos para incluso asistir al próximo significado del Consejo, pensó seriamente en involucrar a su madre con el hombre que vinculaba con las tres mujeres que se alejaban. así como a todos los demás que notó que parecían mejorar después de estar atados a cierto nudillo.

Karui suspiró con satisfacción mientras tomaba un sorbo de su sake y dejaba que el agua tibia de las aguas termales que estaba disfrutando la relajara aún más. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír cuando Rangiku dijo: "Ahora no te dije que esta es la vida".

Karui asintió con la cabeza cuando conoció a la mujer mientras ella y Samui escoltaban el envío Gold Level que habían sido asignados a Konoha. Se habían reunido en Frost Country, donde estaba sorprendida por la destreza de la mujer en la batalla. Samui no se sorprendió demasiado por su llegada, pero fue sorprendida cuando Rangiku les informó que estaba siendo asignada a su envío. Karui lo había tomado como un insulto al principio, pero Rangiku había explicado que era porque se habían enterado de que ciertos rivales de negocios esperaban dejar a la Great Tree Shipping Company descuidada al perder uno de sus envíos de alto nivel. Solo habían pasado unas horas cuando Karui había sido vista al ver a la nueva rubia tetona destrozando a los enemigos con sus ataques basados en cenizas.

No había sido exactamente cálida con la mujer inmediatamente después, ya que sus habilidades y sus celos por su belleza la habían hecho bastante maliciosa. Pero, ella se había calentado rápidamente cuando llegaron a una posada y se habían unido mientras revelaban toda la noche. Para su sorpresa, incluso Samui se unió para permitirle a Karui el primer vistazo de la mujer normalmente compuesta que se soltaba el cabello por así decirlo. Aún así, por la mañana, la guardia de Karui se había levantado una vez más cuando Naruto se unió a ellos.

Dejó que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en sus labios al recordarlo haciendo pucheros cuando se enteró de que ya se habían ocupado de la amenaza. Se había preguntado cuándo y cómo había llegado exactamente el hombre rubio, ya que parecía haber aparecido, pero había actuado como si hubiera estado allí durante horas. Recordando cómo Samui, a pesar de haber llamado a la noche bastante temprano en comparación con los demás, parecía más demacrado, entonces casi habían hecho que Karui se preguntara si había algo entre su compañero de equipo y Naruto. Había descartado la idea como una locura, especialmente porque Samui no parecía celosa ya que Naruto y Rangiku habían coqueteado casi constantemente durante el resto del viaje.

Sin embargo, eso no quería decir que el viaje hubiera sido fácil ya que habían sido un poco entusiastas al proclamar el envío seguro, ya que parecía que quien estaba apuntando el envío había contratado a más de un equipo. Como tal, Karui había llegado a Konoha necesitando una cama blanda. Lo que ella había recibido, cortesía de Great Tree Shipping Company. Para aceptarlo, y el cheque bastante grande que había recibido, la propietaria de la compañía incluso la dejaba disfrutar de las aguas termales en los terrenos de sus mansiones y Karui había descubierto que normalmente estaba reservado para un grupo llamado Asociación de Baño de Mujeres .

Disfrutando del remojo y el costoso sake, Karui definitivamente estaba planeando preguntar cómo uno se convertía en miembro. Abrió los ojos como una mujer que reconoció cuando el Hokage apareció de la gruta para decir: "Samui, él está listo para verte a ti y a tu invitado ahora".

Karui se sintió un poco nerviosa ya que finalmente iba a encontrarse con el misterioso masajista del que Samui e incluso Rangiku se habían jactado tanto. Saliendo del agua junto con su compañero de equipo, envolvió una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y siguió a la rubia. La observó activar un pasaje oculto y luego bajaron a algunos túneles. Karui se sintió un poco expuesta caminando desnuda, pero por una toalla, a través del área a pesar de lo relajada que parecía estar Samui, sugiriendo que había hecho el viaje docenas de veces.

Llegaron a una puerta que Samui abrió, dejando que Karui entrara primero. La pelirroja observó la decoración hogareña que olía a incienso para ayudar a la gente a relajarse. Había dos mesas de masaje en el centro de la habitación. Un cómodo sofá colocado contra la pared posterior junto a un armario lleno de aceites para masajes. Después de unos momentos de espera, los ojos de Karui se abrieron sorprendidos cuando un húmedo Naruto apareció desde una habitación trasera. Él sonrió al preguntar: "¿Están ustedes damas listas para sus masajes?"

Samui simplemente se movió a una de las mesas cuando Karui dijo: "¿Espera un momento?" Dirigió su mirada a Samui para preguntar: "¿Él es el masajista?"

"Sí", dijo Samui de manera objetiva, "¿Es eso un problema?"

"Joder, sí, es un problema", gritó Karui, "Él es un Leaf-nin. ¿Me estás diciendo que has estado dejando que te frote todo este tiempo?

Samui asintió, enfureciendo aún más a su compañera de equipo ya que su mirada tranquila implicaba que no podía entender el problema. Luego, para sorpresa de Karui, Samui dejó caer su toalla antes de subirse a una de las mesas. Naruto rápidamente cubrió su trasero expuesto mientras la rubia kunoichi dijo: "Naruto, estoy empezando a sentir un poco tenso en mis hombros. Por favor, haz que se vaya. Samui cruzó los brazos frente a ella y apoyó la barbilla sobre ellos mientras le decía a su compañera de equipo: "Karui, si realmente te molesta tanto, entonces vete. Pero al menos deberías probar algo antes de rechazarlo. No pensaste que disfrutarías de esta misión porque era para una compañía con sede en Leaf, pero la pasaste bien y disfrutaste de las recompensas ".

"Sí, pero aún así ..."

Naruto creó un clon que se movió al gabinete y seleccionó uno de los aceites. Luego regresó a la mesa con Samui donde después de enjabonarse las manos comenzaron a frotar sus hombros. Samui dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción cuando el clon concentró su atención allí.

Mientras tanto, Naruto se acercó a Karui para decirle: "No necesitas dejar caer la toalla si te hace sentir incómodo. Puedo frotar tus pantorrillas y brazos si quieres, y si quieres que haga más, podemos ir desde allí.

Karui le dirigió a Naruto una mirada dudosa, pero al escuchar los gruñidos y gemidos de Samui mientras se relajaba bajo las manos de los clones, dijo: "Bien, pero si tus manos van a algún lugar donde se supone que no voy a golpearte".

"No te preocupes, solo tocarán los lugares que permites", dijo Naruto volviéndose hacia el gabinete mientras Karui se subía a la mesa. Ella puso su cabeza en el agujero y se tumbó boca abajo cuando escuchó a Naruto frotándose las manos para cubrirlas con aceite. Luego comenzó a frotar su brazo derecho y, a pesar de sí misma, Karui comenzó a relajarse. Pronto se movió al lado opuesto de la mesa donde comenzó a frotar su otro brazo de manera similar. Después de que Karui se relajó, él se puso de pie. Sintió que algo de su tensión volvía cuando temía que él estuviera tratando de echar un vistazo a su toalla, así que cerró las piernas con fuerza.

Naruto se rió entre dientes haciendo que Karui frunciera el ceño, pero pronto comenzó a frotarle los pies, lo que la hizo gemir, por lo menos podía darse cuenta de que lo estaba tomando en serio mientras se tomaba su tiempo con cada pie. Cuando él se acercó a sus pantorrillas, ella dejó escapar un gemido cuando sus dedos parecieron penetrar profundamente en sus músculos hasta puntos que incluso el agua de las aguas termales no se había relajado. Naruto se detuvo en su rodilla, causando que la mujer de piel oscura dejara escapar un pequeño suspiro decepcionado cuando quitó las manos. Ella lo escuchó derramar más aceite sobre ellos, y luego volvieron a su otra pierna. Mientras disfrutaba de sus manos sobre ella, no se dio cuenta de que había abierto un poco las piernas. Aún así, Naruto una vez más se detuvo en su rodilla, pero mantuvo sus manos sobre ella y le preguntó: "¿Quieres que suba un poco más?"

Karui hizo una pausa, pero luego dijo: "O-está bien". Mientras escuchaba al clon decirle a Samui que se diera la vuelta.

Las manos de Naruto comenzaron a frotar uno de sus muslos hasta que no tuvo más espacio para trabajar, ya que estaba presionado contra el otro. Luego, en lugar de pedirle que los extendiera, cambió a la otra haciendo que Karui gimiera. También hizo que los separara un poco más, ya que quería que él se frotara más. Él tomó la invitación sin palabras que la hizo gemir de nuevo, pero ella se volvió un poco consciente de sí misma cuando sintió una humedad comenzar a aparecer entre sus piernas. Consideró detener el masaje, pero la idea huyó de su mente al cambiar a la otra pierna. Otra vez se tomó su tiempo mientras subía hasta llegar al borde de la toalla y, si hubiera estado tan inclinado, podría haberlo echado un vistazo para ver que su coño se había humedecido.

Karui podía escuchar a Samui gemir desde su mesa y se preguntó si su actitud una vez más le impedía experimentar algo bastante espectacular. Sintiéndose bien y un poco juguetona, dijo sin mirar, "Dios, él realmente debe estar trabajando sobre su Samui".

"Lo es", dijo Samui sin aliento, "Sus dedos están llegando a todos los lugares correctos".

Deseando lo que estaba experimentando, la mujer de piel oscura dijo: "No te detengas. Déjame sentirlo realmente.

"¿Estás seguro de que quieres el mismo tratamiento que Samui?" Preguntó Naruto haciendo que la mujer se detuviera por un momento ya que había algo en la voz del hombre que le decía que tal vez no supiera en qué se estaba metiendo.

Pero al escuchar a Samui complacer sus gemidos, ella respondió: "Estoy segura".

Casi inmediatamente se arrepintió de ellos cuando Naruto abrió su toalla ya que el nudo había estado a un lado. Pero consciente de que sentarse le daría un vistazo estaba a punto de maldecirlo hasta que la cubrió pero con otra toalla más pequeña. Luego gimió cuando él comenzó a trabajar su cuello y hombros después de verter un poco de aceite sobre ella. Él realmente comenzó a frotarlo causando que todo su estrés se derritiera. Después de cuidar sus hombros y su espalda, él preguntó: "¿Quieres que haga el frente?"

Frente a otro momento de verdad, consideró decirle que había terminado. Pero, al darse cuenta de que Samui se había vuelto más fuerte después de que se le pidiera que se volcara, decidió hacerlo. Se sintió un poco cohibida, ya que podía imaginar que no estaba a la altura de su compañero de equipo en sus ojos, y mucho menos del Hokage que aparentemente había tenido una sesión antes que ellos. Ella los cubrió de sus ojos después de asegurarse de que la pequeña toalla cubriera su frente, haciendo que él le agarrara suavemente las manos, diciendo: "No funciona si solo dar la vuelta causa que todo el estrés regrese". Tal vez eso debería ser todo por hoy.

Karui sacudió la cabeza, así que le quitó las manos y las colocó a los costados. Luego volvió a alzar las manos, pero en lugar de atacar su pecho como ella había pensado que podría. Él comenzó a concentrarse en su estómago. Miró para ver a Samui, aunque se estaba frotando la parte superior de sus muslos. Karui no podía creer lo relajada que se veía su compañera de equipo, especialmente porque parecía que la mano que trabajaba su muslo interno estaba justo al lado de su ingle. Pero si Samui sentía que él estaba demasiado cerca, ella no daba ninguna señal, aunque considerando la forma en que se le aceitaba el pecho, dudaba que la mujer se molestara si la frotaba directamente.

Karui tuvo que admitir que Naruto sabía lo que estaba haciendo, ya que no podía creer lo bien que se sentía al frotar su estómago. Luego se movió hacia la cabecera de la mesa donde comenzó a masajear suavemente su cuello y la parte superior del pecho. Luego comenzó a hacer el costado de sus senos y justo debajo de ellos, antes de pasar su mano por el valle de ellos. Repitió el patrón varias veces y ella descubrió que, después de todas las bromas, casi le rogaba que las tocara directamente. Ella no era la única ya que sus pezones se habían puesto erguidos por sus acciones como si buscara atención.

Por lo tanto, ella casi gritó cuando Naruto retiró sus manos para moverse prácticamente hasta el punto más alejado de ellas mientras se dirigía al extremo opuesto de la mesa y comenzó a masajear por los tobillos. Luego volvió a subir la parte delantera de sus piernas. Se tomó su tiempo otra vez, dejándola sentir sus pezones doloridos, que eran un recordatorio constante de que se sentían bastante tensos y querían que los trabajaran. Llegó a la parte inferior de sus muslos y ella gimió de placer cuando su roce se sintió aún mejor en el frente. Ni siquiera le importó cuando sintió que él le acariciaba las piernas hasta justo debajo de su arranque cada vez más húmedo. Sin embargo, en lugar de moverse por su coño que comenzaba a rogar que lo tocaran como lo habían hecho sus senos. Se puso de pie en el lado derecho de la mesa y comenzó a usar su mano derecha para frotar su estómago y el borde de la toalla que protegía su modestia. Luego usó la izquierda para comenzar a masajear sus senos nuevamente.

Karui comenzó a retorcerse sobre la mesa cuando un sonido húmedo y aplastante comenzó a llenar la habitación. Se combinó con el ocasional sonido de succión húmeda, pero Karui no se dio cuenta, ya que sabía que había tres puntos en su cuerpo que rogaban ser tocados, pero Naruto casi parecía inclinado para evitarlos. Sintió su mano deslizarse por debajo del borde de la toalla en el arbusto rojo recortado justo encima de su coño. En lugar de protestar, levantó las piernas para que sus pies pudieran empujar sus caderas hacia la mano. Ella gimió cuando pareció retirarse por un momento, antes de empujar un poco más esta vez tocando la parte superior de su raja. Karui dejó escapar un fuerte gemido cuando el dedo de Naruto giró suavemente sobre la capucha de su clítoris, antes de deslizarse más abajo para frotar su coño. Mientras tanto, su mano izquierda había comenzado a provocarle el pecho derecho.

En algún lugar de la mente de Karui, ella sabía que el masaje se estaba yendo de las manos, pero incluso esa parte se cerró cuando Naruto deslizó su dedo medio dentro de su coño y comenzó a frotar sus nervios sensibles. Miró a Samui y vio que, al igual que ella, la mujer estaba perdida por la pasión, ya que el clon estaba follando rápidamente su coño con los dedos, mientras había liberado su polla para chuparla. Al ver lo que el clon estaba empacando, hizo que volviera su mirada hacia Naruto, que debido a que estaba encorvado sobre ella, no podía ver el bulto, así que extendió la mano para sentirlo. Naruto gimió cuando ella frotó su polla vacilante al principio, pero pronto se volvió más audaz. Se sintió bien sabiendo que su cuerpo había producido tal efecto en un hombre que parecía tener tanto a su compañero de equipo, y como sospechaba que el Hokage había recibido un masaje similar, deseando su polla.

"¿Q-qué está pasando aquí?" ella logró decir a pesar de que no detuvo el roce de su mano con su polla.

Naruto retiró su boca de su pecho para acercar su rostro al de ella. Mirando fijamente a sus ojos ambarinos, dijo: "Tengo la intención de hacerte uno de mis amantes. Dijiste que querías el mismo trato que Samui.

Karui miró a su compañera de equipo para verla confirmar la declaración de Leaf-nin, pero Samui no se dio cuenta cuando soltó un grito cuando el clon se subió a la mesa y la dobló por la mitad cuando él comenzó a follar su coño. Miró de nuevo a Naruto y no estaba segura de qué hacer. Su cuerpo decidió por ella cuando la mano de Naruto trabajando por su propia voluntad sintió que su coño se tensaba alrededor de su dedo indagador, y más por la memoria muscular que por la conciencia, pensó que presionó su palma contra su clítoris causándole el clímax. Las caderas de Karui se levantaron de la mesa cuando soltó un grito mientras su coño apretaba su dedo con tanta fuerza que temía que se lo rompiera. Se relajó después de un momento y miró con ojos que veían todo y nada.

Naruto la levantó y la llevó al sofá donde la sostuvo en sus brazos mientras se sentaba. Cuando regresó, se encontró extremadamente relajada y contenta con el suave agarre del Jinchuriki sobre ella. Se soltó mientras miraba la mesa donde la mujer que solo había visto mantener el mundo a raya mostraba un lado que nunca había visto, pero sabía que Naruto tenía una y otra vez. Volviendo a mirarlo, dijo con calma: "Ustedes dos jugaron conmigo".

"Supongo que es verdad".

"¿A que final?"

"Dominación mundial." Cuando Karui lo miró en estado de shock, se echó a reír y dijo: "Lo siento, no pude resistir". Su mirada se entrecerró, por lo que tragó saliva y explicó rápidamente: "En verdad, aunque nuestro objetivo es acercar las aldeas".

Karui no se rió cuando sus palabras hicieron que todo lo que había visto hasta entonces encajara. "Quieres decir que la Alianza actual es todo gracias a ti. El resurgimiento de Kumo, el aumento del comercio y casi todo lo demás ".

"No", dijo Naruto, "Es por todos mis amantes y la fe que pusieron en ese sueño. Solo soy un hombre, por mí mismo, nunca podría haber llegado tan lejos como nosotros ".

Karui se sintió bastante insignificante al imaginar la estatura de algunas de las mujeres que trabajaban con él. Se notaba en su voz mientras miraba hacia otro lado y decía: "Entonces, ¿por qué apuntarme? Solo soy un insignificante jounin.

Naruto extendió la mano para que ella volviera la cara hacia él cuando dijo: "Esto no es como tú. Cuando trabajamos para recuperar Killer Bee, no le faltaba confianza. Karui, ya sea que lo que contribuyas sea pequeño, grande o nada, sé que eres insignificante. Las únicas barreras que pueden detenerlo son las que permite. Si te aplicas, puedes convertirte en lo que quieras ser, incluso el Raikage ".

Los ojos de Karui se agrandaron al escuchar un sueño que tuvo cuando era niña y que de vez en cuando deseaba que se repitiera. Una parte de ella dudaba de que fuera posible, ya que era tan evidente que Ay favorecía a Darui, pero mirando a los ojos azules de Naruto no dudaba que él quisiera decir cada palabra. Al darse cuenta de que el hombre también estaba atado a las otras mujeres en el Hidden Thunder Inn y no solo a Samui, ella se subió a su regazo y sacó su polla. Se frotó el coño empapado contra él, lo que hizo que se recostara en el sofá y gimiera. Disfrutando el sonido, dijo: "¿Cómo puedes creer eso de solo dos misiones conmigo?"

Naruto se inclinó para acercar su rostro al de ella y responder: "La misión de salvar a Bee me mostró todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre ti". Eres valiente, hábil, apasionado y leal a quienes te rodean. Esas son todas las cualidades necesarias en un Kage. También son cualidades que amo en una mujer. ¿Y tú, qué buscas en un hombre?

Karui lo pensó por un momento, antes de responder con una sonrisa traviesa: "Necesita ser guapo y rico. Por suerte para ti, parece que cumples esos dos requisitos. Ella se levantó para guiar su polla dentro de ella, pero agregó: "Pero, creo que definitivamente podría enamorarme de un hombre que tiene la confianza suficiente para pensar que puede manejar un futuro Raikage, y lo suficientemente amable como para apoyarla".

Ambos gruñeron cuando ella se deslizó por su eje hasta que la cabeza de su miembro le estaba tocando el útero. Naruto la besó y luego dijo: "Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que tus sueños se hagan realidad".

"Entonces, todo lo que soy y puedo ser, es tuyo", dijo Karui cuando comenzó a saltar sobre su eje. Ella gimió cuando Naruto comenzó a encontrar sus empujes hacia abajo mientras se recostaba en el sofá y acariciaba sus senos.

Naruto observó a la mujer disfrutar su polla y la forma en que su piel brillaba por el aceite que la cubría. Se inclinó para capturar uno de sus pechos que rebotaban con su boca y le hizo soltar un profundo gemido mientras lo chupaba. Su lengua comenzó a burlarse de su pezón, antes de cambiar al otro.

Queriendo tomar el control, se puso de pie y luego la plantó en el sofá. Karui extendió sus piernas ampliamente mientras cubría sus brazos sobre el respaldo del sofá. Naruto luego empujó su polla hacia ella, causando que la mujer gimiera, "Mmmm ... sí, eso es todo, folla mi coño con esa gran polla".

Al escuchar sus palabras, Naruto se volvió loco cuando comenzó a golpearla furiosamente. Luego comenzó a frotar la parte superior de su coño, mientras él se inclinaba hacia adelante para besarla en un beso descuidado y húmedo. Sintiendo que su fin se acercaba, esperó hasta que ella gritó: "¡Oh ... oh mierda ... Cumming!" Naruto agarró la parte de atrás de sus rodillas y las empujó contra sus hombros antes de enterrar su eje dentro de ella. Golpeando su matriz, soltó un torrente de su semilla. Él bombeó sus caderas varias veces hacia el final como si fuera a forzar los últimos hilos. Él se retiró y le encantó la forma en que su semen contrastaba con su piel oscura cuando comenzó a filtrarse.

Sentado a su lado en el medio del sofá, suspiró satisfecho mientras ella se acurrucaba a su lado. Un momento después, Samui se unió a ellos después de haber terminado con el clon a tiempo para ver la mayoría de sus jodidas "Samui, perra, me tramaste".

Samui le dio a su compañero de equipo una sonrisa que Karui aún tenía problemas para creer, especialmente cuando la rubia agarró la polla de Naruto mientras decía: "Parece que no tienes ninguna queja". Luego hizo gemir al Leaf-nin mientras se lo tragaba saboreando el coño de su compañero de equipo que cubría su vara.

Karui se sonrojó pero luego dijo: "Tengo uno. Te estás acercando a mi masajista. Ve a buscar el tuyo.

Samui dejó que Naruto se fuera con un pop, y sostuvo su polla hacia su compañera de equipo que lo llevó a su boca. La rubia kumo-nin observó a la pelirroja chupar a su amante antes de decir con una sonrisa: "Creo que encontrarás que hay suficiente de él para todos". Luego bajó la cabeza hacia su ingle para trabajar en conjunto con Karui para hacer que el hombre que ahora compartían se sintiera increíble.

Capítulo 72: Bienvenido al Club N: Parte III


	72. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 72

Descargo de responsabilidad: Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío. Además, esta historia es una ficción de limón, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan. Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora. Gracias

Capítulo 72: Bienvenido al Club N: Parte III: Ver el verdadero yo

Shikamaru abrió los ojos lentamente sintiendo un nivel de satisfacción que solía hacer después de una buena siesta. Sin embargo, esa sensación se desvaneció cuando miró y vio que los veinte minutos que había planeado tomar se habían extendido a una hora y media, lo que lo hizo llegar tarde a una reunión para planificar la nueva prueba para los Exámenes Chunin. Shikamaru no se sentó en pánico, ya que ya llegaba tarde, pero se sintió extremadamente molesto.

Al levantarse de la cama, salió de su habitación y al pasar por la cocina suspiró mientras su madre estaba sentada en una mesa en la cocina mirando por la ventana. "Mamá, pensé que te pedí que me despertaras después de veinte minutos".

Yoshino apartó la vista de una familia de ciervos que pastaban al borde del bosque. Miró un reloj y al ver que se había perdido por completo el tiempo que él le había pedido que lo despertara, mostró poca preocupación cuando dijo: "Lo siento". Luego se volvió hacia la ventana. Shikamaru sintió una oleada de ira, pero no dijo nada, ya que sabía en el fondo que ella no habría podido despertarlo cuando le preguntó. Su ira se desvaneció cuando hizo un balance de la condición de la cocina que en el pasado hubiera estado impecable, pero ahora podía ver áreas donde se estaba acumulando sombría a pesar de que ella acababa de limpiarla.

"Me voy", dijo Shikamaru y no estaba demasiado sorprendido de que no recibió una respuesta a cambio. Cogió el paquete de cigarrillos en el bolsillo del chaleco y se llevó uno a la boca. Consideró encenderlo en la casa, pero al enterarse de que su madre no se quejaría, la mitad de la razón por la que había adoptado el viejo hábito de su maestro nunca se había materializado.

Al salir de la casa se encendió y luego se metió las manos en el bolsillo mientras se dirigía a la Academia, que era donde se llevaban a cabo muchos de los negocios de la aldea hasta que se reconstruyó la mansión Hokage. Pensando en los cambios propuestos que se estaban haciendo en el edificio que eliminaba las partes residenciales a favor de hacer que el edificio estuviera completamente dedicado a los negocios de la aldea, Shikamaru señaló dónde el Hokage había decidido establecerse. Ella no fue la primera Hokage que no vivió en la mansión Hokage, pero la mayoría de los que no habían optado por no hacerlo porque tenían familias. El Tercer Hokage, por ejemplo, originalmente no había vivido en el edificio durante su primer mandato. Pero había elegido cuando retomó el puesto después de la muerte del Cuarto, ya que su esposa había muerto y sus hijos habían crecido en su mayor parte.

Sin embargo, lo que hizo que la decisión de The Fifth Hokage se destacara no fue que ella retirara la residencia personal sino el lugar donde se mudó. Shikamaru no creía que fuera una coincidencia que hubiera elegido mudarse al Hidden Eddy Inn. En muchos aspectos, Tsunade era el hijo del cartel de lo que Nara sospechaba que era una habilidad especial que poseía Naruto, que era que hacía que la gente quisiera convertirse en mejores versiones de sí mismos. Si bien creía que la habilidad había cambiado desde su regreso, solo lo hizo en el sentido de que parecía estar más centrado en un género específico. Por supuesto, todavía notó el cambio que aparecía en los hombres sobre los que Naruto había influido, pero sospechaba que las relaciones que estaba formando con las mujeres eran de una variedad diferente.

Al llegar a la academia, frunció el ceño ante el lado para no fumadores publicado en la puerta, así que apagó el cigarrillo y lo tiró. Mientras se dirigía a la Sala trescientos uno, sintió un suspiro de molestia cuando abrió la puerta y recibió las miradas molestas de los otros miembros del Comité de Examen de Chunin.

Se dio cuenta de que una de las miradas que normalmente habría recibido estaba silenciada ya que Karui parecía bastante despreocupado por su tardanza. Su mirada se posó en ella, y desde su postura relajada pudo determinar rápidamente que algo positivo le había sucedido recientemente. Sospechaba que estaba relacionado con su vida amorosa, que había estado en el proceso de desmoronarse la última vez que se habían visto en relación con los Exámenes que habían estado en Amegakure. Había podido discernir que de una comida a la que habían asistido los miembros debido a sus reacciones negativas ante cualquier muestra pública de afecto que había presenciado en el restaurante. Por la falta de tensión en la actualidad, sospechaba que la mujer había tomado recientemente un amante que le había dejado un lío tembloroso que la había hecho olvidar sus problemas pasados.

También notó que el Temari recientemente regresado parecía estar rondando por el pelirrojo Kumo-nin. En sí mismo, tal cosa no necesariamente significaba mucho ya que de las personas que formaban el grupo que organizaba los exámenes, la kunoichi Suna y Kumo tenía los temperamentos más similares. Sin embargo, en lugar de chocar cabezas, habían trabajado bastante bien juntos. Pero, actualmente estaba notando un tipo de vínculo tácito entre ellos.

Archivó la información y trató de analizar lo que había cambiado. Sospechaba que sabía cuál era el catalizador, pero no sabía por qué. Por ejemplo, sabía que Temari probablemente se había asociado con Naruto sobre el momento en que ella había terminado con su interés en comenzar una relación con él. Se había dado cuenta de que la kunoichi había desarrollado un interés pasajero en él después de su derrota por él en los Exámenes Chunin. Se había fortalecido durante el trabajo que habían hecho juntos para los exámenes anteriores. Incluso sabía que ella tenía la intención de invitarlo a salir, pero lo había disfrazado como un almuerzo en un café para discutir un próximo examen. Había llegado tarde a esa reunión a propósito para que ella no lo hiciera.

Él se rió sin alegría como lo había hecho, porque decirle que no quería comenzar una relación con una mujer que tenía el mismo temperamento que su madre no estaba en su plan de vida. Sin embargo, ahora que su madre estaba tan desganada y poco comprometida, descubrió que extrañaba la actitud problemática de su madre en su vida. Aún así, eso no significaba exactamente que lamentara no tener una relación con Temari. Pero, hubo momentos en que se preguntó si debería haber tomado los comentarios de su padre sobre cómo una mujer le mostró su lado tierno a un hombre que amaba un poco más de corazón. Sin embargo, podía decir fácilmente que si Temari tenía un lado tierno, no era a él a quien tenía la intención de mostrárselo por más tiempo.

"Me alegra ver que no fui el único que llegó tarde", dijo una voz detrás de él. Shikamaru miró por encima del hombro para ver a la kunoichi divertida y algo perezosa que era el representante de Amegakure y se llamaba Fuyou.

Los dos kunoichi que le habían estado dando miradas oscuras a juego suspiraron derrotados antes de que Temari declarara: "Honestamente, ustedes dos. No es que no hayamos estado en esto por años ahora ".

Fuyou sofocó un bostezo, antes de responder: "Realmente no tiene sentido presentarse temprano si sabes que uno de los miembros es más que probable que llegue tarde".

"Especialmente si la mayoría de las veces eres ese miembro tardío", replicó Karui. "En cualquier caso, Temari y yo hemos finalizado la última prueba, así que revísela. Necesitamos ponernos en marcha para prepararnos para una misión, tenemos que escoltar un envío que se dirige a Kumo. Míralo y nos reuniremos el próximo mes para finalizarlos.

Karui y Temari no esperaron un reconocimiento sabiendo que pasarían cartas entre los distintos miembros, por lo que salieron rápidamente de la sala junto con el miembro de Kusagakure.

Fuyou hizo eco de los pensamientos de Shikamaru cuando dijo: "Bueno, algo la tiene de buen humor. Normalmente, ella perdería más tiempo reprendiéndonos en lugar de concentrarse en el trabajo. Cualquiera que sea esa misión, estaba muy ansiosa por cumplirla ".

Shikamaru asintió al leer al pelirrojo Kumo-nin que lo llevó a creer que ella y Temari estaban ansiosos por irse por la misma razón. Se dirigieron a la mesa donde los demás habían dejado los paquetes con respecto a los parámetros y condiciones de la nueva prueba. El Nara lo levantó y hojeando vio que la prueba, como sospechaba, era bastante desalentadora. Suspiró ya que se necesitaría mucha coordinación para lograrlo, pero podía entender por qué podría ser necesario.

Su mirada se dirigió a Fuyou, mientras ella leía su paquete. Consideró salir a leerlo en una posición más reclinada, pero se detuvo cuando ella dijo: "Esta prueba requerirá muchos recursos".

"Sí", admitió Shikamaru, "Pero, considerando el número de participantes, es fácil ver por qué es necesaria una cuarta prueba. Este debería hacer un excelente trabajo eliminando una buena parte de ellos. Pero coordinarlo será un lastre ".

Ame kunoichi asintió moviendo brevemente el gran triángulo como una explosión que cubría su ojo izquierdo para revelar su ojo violeta. "Pero Lady Konan está ansiosa por asegurarse de que solo se promocione lo mejor de lo mejor. Iwagakure parece bastante agresiva últimamente, además hay rumores preocupantes ... "Fuyou se detuvo mientras una mirada de sorpresa por lo que estaba a punto de revelar apareció en su rostro.

Shikamaru frunció el ceño ya que lo vio como una señal de que la kunoichi no confiaba en él. Podía entenderlo por un lado, ya que una faceta de la Alianza que preocupaba a la gente a veces se estaba sintiendo demasiado cómoda con miembros de fuera de sus aldeas de origen y dejaba escapar información importante. Información, que podría ser utilizada contra la aldea natal de una persona en una fecha posterior. Shikamaru no tenía la sensación de que lo que Fuyou había estado a punto de mencionar era información de esa naturaleza. En cambio, creía que podría estar relacionado con problemas dentro de la Tierra de la Lluvia.

Estudió la kunoichi por un momento y ella se vio incómoda por su escrutinio, ya que sabía de su alto coeficiente intelectual, por lo que temía que lo descifrara. Shikamaru se sorprendió de que él esperara que ella se abriera con él sobre cualquier problema en su pueblo natal, pero se lo atribuyó a los otros miembros del comité que él solía disfrutar más de su compañía. Esto fue porque descubrió que mientras estaba en su compañía se sentía bastante similar a cómo habían sido las cosas entre él y Temari, excepto que Fuyou estaba mucho más relajado. Realmente no se había dado cuenta de cuánto había extrañado esa facilidad de camaradería hasta que la perdió con la Suna Kunoichi. La amistad que había desarrollado con ella todavía estaba allí naturalmente, pero lo que sentía que faltaba era la atracción tácita que había permanecido entre ellos. Lo había notado por primera vez. cuando desapareció a su regreso de Suna después de que él no se presentó a tiempo para que ella intentara invitarlo a salir. Aunque no estaba amargado acerca de hacia dónde dirigía esa atracción, él estaba atento a no cometer el mismo error y dijo: "Estudiar estos paquetes va a ser un verdadero dolor. ¿Qué tal si vamos a buscar algo de comer y hablamos de lo que los demás han planeado hacer? "

Fuyou sonrió suavemente antes de decir en broma: "En realidad, estás sugiriendo que nos abrochemos el cinturón y nos pongamos a trabajar".

Shikamaru se sorprendió de lo nervioso que se sentía, pero respondió: "Sé que está fuera de lugar, pero dudo que lo que tenga a Karui de buen humor salve a nuestros tocino de su furia la próxima vez si aún no hemos terminado de finalizar el cuarto examen". para la próxima reunión. Podemos intentar terminarlo ahora y ayudarnos mutuamente. O hazlo solo más tarde.

Fuyou vio el beneficio y dijo: "Eso suena bien". Comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta, pero miró por encima del hombro para decir en un tono divertido que se reflejaba en sus ojos violetas: "Pero si querías salir en una cita, solo necesitabas decirlo".

"Esta no es una cita", dijo Shikamaru rápidamente sintiéndose sonrojado. "Es como las cenas que tuvimos con los demás".

Fuyou frunció el ceño por un momento, pero al notar algo de color en sus mejillas, dijo envalentonado: "Claro, pero aún así estás pagando de todos modos".

Shikamaru sacudió la cabeza divertido mientras ella salía de la habitación y la siguió rápidamente. Decidió invitarla a Ichiraku, se sorprendió al sentir una nota de preocupación de que Naruto podría estar allí. Atribuyendo a la idea de que si el hombre rubio miraba a la kunoichi Ame, podría encontrar a Fuyou exhibiendo un cambio de actitud similar al que Karui había experimentado, decidió que trataría de mantenerla fuera de la órbita de Naruto. Sin embargo, muy consciente de la atracción que exhibió, se preguntó si no sería el momento de empujar a su propia madre.

Naruto estaba en su tercer plato de su comida favorita en el mundo, el miso ramen. Fue particularmente bueno ya que fue hecho por Ayame, quien era visto por la mayoría de la aldea como su novia. Era una descripción precisa, pero estaba seguro de que la mayoría del pueblo se sorprendería al saber que ella no era la única. Un hecho que estaba seguro escandalizaría al hombre con el que estaba cenando.

"Delicioso como siempre, Ayame", dijo Iruka, dejando su tazón en el suelo y se rió entre dientes cuando Naruto le entregó el vacío para que lo rellenara. "Veo que Naruto está de acuerdo, aunque ha estado bastante silencioso".

Ayame sonrió cuando la cara de su amante desapareció detrás del cuenco y dijo en su defensa: "Bueno, desde el regreso de Kushina, solo puede comer ramen para el almuerzo. Esta es una de las pocas veces que ha podido comerla tanto para el almuerzo como para la cena ".

Naruto dejó su tazón lo suficiente como para decir: "Y eso casi no sucedió. La única razón por la que cedió fue porque le dije que era una especie de tradición entre Iruka-sensei y yo ".

Ayame sonrió a sabiendas al sentir a Kushina en un estado de placer antes de que Naruto llegara, así que pensé que había usado otro tipo de persuasión en ella. Ella sonrió cuando Naruto se puso de un tono rojo después de decir: "Me imagino que tomó un poco de tiempo de rodillas convencerla de que te permitiera volver a tus viejos hábitos de ramen".

"Más que un poco", dijo Naruto después de recuperar la compostura. Con la esperanza de alejar la conversación de su madre y cómo la había convencido de que lo dejara comer su comida favorita, dijo: "Pero estoy seguro de que Iruka-sensei no está tan interesado en mi difícil situación de que te nieguen tu ramen". tres veces al día, Ayame.

Ella sonrió e hizo que el instructor de Chunin se ahogara con el agua que estaba bebiendo y que su amante casi escupiera el caldo que estaba sorbiendo cuando dijo: "Supongo, aunque sí te sirves más que mi ramen para hacer para ello, y mucho más de tres veces al día ".

Tanto el maestro como su alumno se volvieron de un rojo similar, lo que la hizo reír mientras se dirigía hacia la parte de atrás para recoger más ingredientes, ya que sus clientes actuales habían llegado antes del apuro nocturno debido al voraz apetito de Naruto. Después de un momento, Iruka también se rió, especialmente cuando Naruto dijo: "Aw, vamos Ayame, me estás haciendo sonar como un demonio sexual".

Ayame asomó la cabeza para responder rápidamente: "Si el zapato le queda bien ..."

Ella desapareció de nuevo cuando Naruto se rió entre dientes, ya que no podía negarlo exactamente con una cara seria. Dirigiéndose hacia el vínculo que lo había salvado del infierno solitario de su infancia, dijo: "Estoy seguro de que estás pensando que era demasiada información".

Iruka le sonrió con cariño al alumno que sentía que podría ser su mayor éxito como maestro al decir: "En realidad, estaba pensando en qué joven maduro te has convertido. Lo viejo que probablemente hubieras estado presumiendo de tus hazañas más adultas, sin tratar de minimizarlas. En todo caso, tengo la sensación de que Ayame se está conteniendo.

"No tienes idea", pensó Naruto pensando en las muchas mujeres a las que estaba obligado.

Su maestra notó la sonrisa feliz que lucía su alumno, lo que le conmovió el corazón al recordar cuán infrecuentemente la rubia la había usado de niña. Disfrutando la oportunidad de ponerse al día, ya que ambos habían estado bastante ocupados. Particularmente, Naruto, quien parecía haber tenido siempre planes cuando Iruka le había pedido pasar tiempo con él, preguntó: "Entonces, ¿has pensado con quién tomarás los exámenes de Chunin?"

"Le prometí a Moegi y Yakumo que lo llevaría con ellos", respondió Naruto mientras se inclinaba sobre el mostrador para sacar más ramen mientras Ayame estaba ocupado en la parte de atrás. "Vamos a comenzar a practicar juntos en las próximas semanas. Todavía pueden pasar unos meses más antes de que los supervisores finalicen el plan de estudios del examen, pero estoy seguro de que habrá una parte que nos obligará a trabajar como una unidad cohesiva ".

Iruka estaba un poco sorprendido por la elección y le preguntó: "¿Qué pasa con esa kunoichi en tu equipo actualmente? Toka en realidad tiene años de experiencia en la batalla, ¿no sería una mejor aliada para tomar los exámenes?

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y respondió: "Cierto, pero le di mi palabra a Moegi, y este sería el primer examen de Yakumo, así que me gustaría llevarlo con ella. Toka tendrá éxito en cualquier parte física del examen. Si ella va a ser tropezada por ellos, probablemente sea durante la parte escrita de la misma ".

"Porque no tenía una educación formal", preguntó Iruka sorprendida.

"Apenas", dijo Naruto con un gesto despectivo, "en realidad es bastante buena en esas estúpidas preguntas sobre si el ninja A está a tantos metros del suelo, y el ninja B está a tantos metros de distancia y puede cubrir tantos metros en tantos segundos, entonces, ¿en qué ángulo necesitas lanzar un kunai?

Iruka suspiró sintiendo una sensación de derrota personal ya que su mayor éxito no pudo ver el beneficio de tales preguntas. Con la esperanza de aclarar el punto de partida, dijo: "Ese tipo de preguntas ..."

"Son solo la forma escrita de lo que su cuerpo está haciendo por instinto", dijo Naruto al haber sido dicho por su amante Senju. Sonriéndole a su antiguo maestro, dijo: "Toka dice lo mismo. Me ha estado ayudando a trabajar para poder responderlas si aparecieran en una parte de prueba de los exámenes ".

"De verdad", dijo Iruka sorprendida, "¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que has tomado sus lecciones en serio, mientras que todo lo que solía escuchar era cómo un verdadero ninja y un futuro Hokage no necesitaban saber esas cosas? Tal vez debería preguntarle cuáles son sus secretos para motivar a los niños con tales problemas ".

Naruto tuvo dificultades para mantener una cara seria mientras imaginaba cuál sería la reacción de Iruka si supiera cómo Toka se despojaría de él por cada respuesta correcta, y si obtiene una puntuación lo suficientemente alta, lo recompensará con una mamada, lo que a menudo conducía a mucho más. "Algo me dice que su método no funcionaría bien en un salón de clases", respondió Naruto divertido.

Iruka arqueó una ceja ya que tenía la sensación que solía hacer cuando el rubio le ocultaba algo. Aún así, notó la mejora en Naruto y no solo en términos de su fuerza, sino también en su madurez. Miró por encima del hombro cuando llegaron algunos clientes más y vio a Shikamaru con una Ame kunoichi que parecía estar molesta por algo. Estaba a punto de dar la bienvenida a Nara y a su amigo cuando el kunoichi dijo: "Yo ... lo siento, pero tengo que irme. Tal vez otra noche Shikamaru. Cuídate."

La mujer se giró rápidamente para irse, algo pálida. El Nara parecía que iba a seguirla por un momento, pero su mirada se posó en Naruto. Iruka notó que aparecía una mirada conflictiva mientras contemplaba el mejor curso de acción, pero decidió quedarse mientras tomaba asiento al lado de su instructor de la Academia. Preocupado por la mujer que se había ido, Naruto preguntó: "¿Está todo bien con ella? Parecía haber visto un fantasma.

Shikamaru miró sorprendido a Naruto golpeando el clavo en la cabeza. "Tienes más razón de lo que sabes". Cogió su paquete de cigarrillos, pero Ayame tosió para atraer su atención cuando apareció por la parte de atrás y notó que los sacaba. Luego indicó que el letrero de no fumar colgaba detrás de ella haciendo que el Nara frunciera el ceño, pero él cedió empujándolos hacia atrás en su bolsillo mientras le daba su orden. Luego explicó: "En el camino, vio a una chica que dijo que se parecía exactamente a su compañero de equipo fallecido. Era esa hermana de la kunoichi que se parece a tu Sexy Jutsu y era la aprendiz secreta de Jiraiya. Corrió a hablar con ella, pero estaba decepcionada como la niña ... "

" Sabio ", dijo Naruto interrumpiendo.

"¿Huh?"

"Su nombre es Sabio", explicó Naruto a Shikamaru, "La hermana de Naruko es Sabio".

"Ya veo," dijo Shikamaru, "¿Qué sabes de ella? Fuyou dijo que a excepción de su cabello naranja que ella usa igual que su compañero de equipo fallecido, son exactamente lo mismo ".

Iruka podía decir que Shikamaru estaba estudiando a Naruto sobre cómo reaccionaría. Siendo un experto de cuando Naruto estaba ocultando algo él mismo, fácilmente se dio cuenta de que su ex alumno no era completamente sincero cuando dijo: "Eso es bastante extraño. Pero, ella es la hermana de Naruko si eso es lo que eres ... "

" ¿ Eso la convierte en una Uzumaki? "

"Um ... supongo", respondió Naruto a la pregunta que lo hizo sentir como si estuviera siendo interrogado, "Pero, no fue como si le hiciéramos un análisis de sangre a Naruko para determinar si ella comparte sangre con alguno de nosotros".

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Shikamaru preguntó rápidamente mientras continuaba presionando, "Ella es una Uzumaki o no lo es. Esa mujer Fuka al menos comparte rasgos con tu madre, que es una Uzumaki de pura sangre. Es bastante extraño que solo la aceptes, a pesar de que se parece a ti.

Naruto frunció el ceño cuando el tono de Nara se volvió más agresivo. Su respuesta se volvió acalorada a su vez cuando respondió: "Mi Clan no es como los Nara, o los demás. Estamos dispersos por los vientos, así que discúlpenos por no preocuparnos si una persona tiene un galón de sangre o solo una gota corriendo por sus venas. De hecho, no me importa si no tienen ninguno. Si quieren ser un Uzumaki y están dispuestos a trabajar para mejorar las aldeas, aceptamos a cualquiera ".

"Te refieres a Konoha, ¿no?"

"No tartamudeé", dijo Naruto rápidamente, "me refiero a todas las aldeas. De eso se trata la Alianza actual ".

"¿Entonces estás diciendo que estarías bien si Sage fuera de Iwa o Kiri?"

"Claro", respondió Naruto, "no estoy diciendo que lo ignoraría si estuvieran trabajando en una capacidad de socavar a los gobiernos de los países a lo largo de sus fronteras, como ha sido el caso". Pero, si quieren trabajar con nosotros para ayudar a fomentar la paz entre los países y las aldeas, por supuesto que los aceptaríamos ".

"Bien dicho", dijo Iruka con orgullo pagando por su comida y la de Naruto, al menos los cuencos hasta la comida actual de su estudiante. Centrándose en el Nara, agregó: "No olvides a Shikamaru, el sueño original del Primer Hokage era que Konoha sería el hogar de todos los clanes ninja. Desafortunadamente, después de la Primera Reunión Elemental donde se decía que Daimyo del Fuego explicaba lo que Lord First quería hacer, los otros Daimyo extendieron ofertas para construir aldeas en sus tierras. Muchos shinobi ambiciosos aceptaron estas ofertas y reunieron seguidores. Muchas aldeas no pudieron despegar, pero debido al respaldo del otro Daimyo, las aldeas de los cinco principales países elementales prosperaron. Se podría decir que fue el miedo que tenía el otro Daimyo de que la Tierra de Fuego arrinconaría el mercado de shinobi lo que provocó el fracaso del sueño del Primer Hokage ".

"A veces me pregunto sobre eso", dijo Naruto suavemente.

Iruka fue sorprendido un poco desprevenido por la declaración de Naruto que dudaba que el rubio hubiera querido decir en voz alta y le preguntó: "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Naruto se echó a reír diciendo: "Oh, no quise decir nada con eso. Estaba un poco frustrado considerando lo poco que al Daimyo parecía importarle lo que Iwa estaba haciendo en Paradise City ". Se dio cuenta de que Iruka no estaba exactamente convencido, pero Naruto no dio más detalles, ya que no creía que pudiera entrar en detalles sin exponer más de sus secretos que no quería hacer frente a Shikamaru. Mirando más allá de Iruka por el rabillo del ojo mientras sorbía el contenido de su tazón para llenar el prolongado silencio y concentrarse en el Nara, estaba empezando a sentir que Shikamaru lo estaba estudiando a su vez y consciente de lo brillante que era. era que no quería invitarle más preguntas.

Iruka aceptó la explicación de su antiguo alumno, aunque estaba seguro de que había más. Se puso de pie colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Naruto para decir: "Te has convertido en un gran shinobi y un hombre aún mayor. Deberías pasar por mi clase cuando comience el próximo año escolar, estoy seguro de que les gustaría saber del shinobi que muchos de ellos esperan emular ".

Naruto se puso tímido, haciendo que Iruka se sintiera orgulloso de ver que a pesar de su éxito como shinobi, no se le había subido a la cabeza. "Estás tirando de mi pierna, ¿verdad? Sigo siendo solo un genin.

"Un genin que salvó la aldea", dijo Iruka con orgullo, "Realmente te has convertido en un shinobi que merece ser reconocido por sus logros. A los estudiantes entrantes les vendría bien ver que con perseverancia y trabajo duro, incluso los peores estudiantes pueden hacer algo por sí mismos ".

"Hey", dijo Naruto molesto cuando Iruka y Ayame comenzaron a reír. Al ver que Iruka estaba a punto de irse, preguntó con tristeza: "¿Realmente necesitas ir?"

"Sí", respondió Iruka, deseando poder quedarse, "Necesito salir temprano mañana. El año escolar podría haber terminado en Konoha, pero recién está comenzando para otros ".

"No entiendo por qué malgastarías las vacaciones de verano enseñando a los punks que se mantienen en secreto en la prisión Leaf Maximum Security", dijo Shikamaru despectivamente.

Iruka suspiró antes de explicar: "Es porque enseñar es mi pasión, y ayudar a los niños que otros desestiman es parte de ello. Es fácil olvidar que, aunque la mayoría de los pueblos intentan mantener la genina segura, más de unos pocos terminan atrapados. No son lo suficientemente valiosos para comerciar, por lo que rara vez son enviados a la infame prisión de sangre de Grass para que Kusagakure pueda usarlos como fichas de trueque mientras negocian en nombre de las aldeas que los enviaron allí para concesiones u otros prisioneros. y ... "

" Wat un segundo ", dijo Naruto confundido," Si ese es el caso, ¿por qué no enviamos a Yugito allí cuando la capturamos? "

"Ella fue la anfitriona de las dos colas que capturamos hace un tiempo, ¿correcto?" Iruka preguntó. Cuando Naruto asintió, explicó: "Si las negociaciones se hubieran prolongado, ella lo habría estado. Como ya sabrán, el castillo de Hōzuki se encuentra en el centro de un gran lago que, debido a las condiciones climáticas, lo hace casi imposible de atravesar, excepto por breves períodos. Allí los prisioneros capturados por otras aldeas son almacenados mientras Kusagakure actúa como intermediario. En general, hacen un buen trabajo asegurando que cada pueblo involucrado se vaya feliz. Un jinchuriki definitivamente habría terminado allí en la mayoría de los casos, ya que su aldea pagaría el rescate de un rey para que los devolvieran. Ella habría sido almacenada allí para asegurarse de que Konoha no se retirara del trato o que Kumo siguiera adelante mientras seguía pidiendo más. En otros casos,

Naruto asintió entendiendo, pero preguntó: "Entonces, ¿por qué aferrarnos a algún prisionero de otra aldea? ¿Por qué no simplemente enviar a todos allí?

"Debido a que Kusagakure no lo está haciendo de forma gratuita", dijo Iruka con tristeza, "se les paga por encarcelarlos y reciben una parte de cualquier acuerdo que se haga. Por lo tanto, solo van a retener a los prisioneros que creen que pueden obtener algo. Lamentablemente, una aldea shinobi la mayoría de las veces no va a negociar por cualquier shinobi porque si lo hicieran, algunas aldeas podrían comenzar a secuestrar ninjas de aldeas rivales solo para cobrar rescates. Por lo tanto, una gran cantidad de genin, chunin e incluso jounin se desperdician en nuestro sistema penitenciario, ya que no podemos liberarlos para fortalecer las aldeas con las que no estamos en términos amistosos. Por lo tanto, la mayoría de ellos se quedan mucho más allá de sus primeros años de edad y están detrás de ellos y cuando son liberados tienen muy pocas habilidades para hablar, incluso sus habilidades de shinobi probablemente estarán desactualizadas por perderse años de mejora. Es por eso que tengo clases en la prisión durante el verano para ayudarles a desarrollar habilidades a las que pueden recurrir; de lo contrario, la mayoría se convierten en bandidos o ninjas desaparecidos que terminan en la cárcel ".

"Es una pérdida de tiempo", dijo Shikamaru después de un momento, "¿Cuántos de los liberados te han agradecido alguna vez y no han terminado como delincuentes?"

Iruka sonrió cuando simplemente dijo: "Bueno, es mi tiempo para perder". Centrándose en Naruto, que tenía su atención en su próximo plato, agregó: "Además, solo se necesita llegar a uno para que todo valga la pena. Ustedes dos cuídense. Gracias por la comida, Ayame.

"De nada", dijo Ayame gentilmente dándole una pequeña reverencia.

"La próxima vez que te trate, Iruka-sensei," dijo Naruto enérgicamente a pesar de todo el ramen que lo agobiaba.

Iruka se rió entre dientes mientras respondía: "Bueno, entonces tendré que asegurarme de comer lo suficiente para tratar de recuperar parte de los ingresos perdidos de todas las veces que te traté". Iruka sonrió mientras saludaba a sus alumnos que recibían una ola de energía de Naruto mientras que el de Nara era bastante aburrido. Sintiéndose seguro de que el futuro estaba en buenas manos, esperaba ayudar a aquellos que sufrían por cómo estaba el sistema shinobi en la actualidad. Después de todo, aunque en su mayor parte Shikamaru estaba en lo correcto, la mayoría de los que había intentado alcanzar eran demasiado amargos para intentar y mejorar ellos mismos tan rápidamente cayeron en patrones destructivos mientras culpaban al sistema, solo tomó un éxito hacer que el esfuerzo valiera la pena. .

Shikamaru observó a Iruka irse, y aunque dudaba que las acciones del maestro cambiarían a alguien que estuviera en la prisión, podía entender por qué Naruto le dio fe de que era posible. Después de todo, a pesar de tener todas las razones para estar tan amargado como los prisioneros, Naruto se elevó por encima de todo y canalizó su energía para mejorar a sí mismo y al pueblo. Algo que inspiró a los que lo rodeaban y parecía estar extendiéndose también a los otros pueblos. Naruto se puso de pie y se inclinó sobre el mostrador para preguntarle a su novia: "¿Vas a pasar esta noche?"

"Ya veremos", dijo Ayame felizmente, "Estoy seguro de que estarás bien entretenido en cualquier caso".

Shikamaru observó a Naruto haciendo un puchero juguetón y aprovechando la falta de otros clientes en este momento se interpuso, "Con esto estoy asumiendo que te refieres a las otras mujeres que está viendo".

"W ... qué ..."

Shikamaru detuvo la negación de Naruto antes de que comenzara diciendo severamente, "Por favor, no insultes mi inteligencia. He sido consciente de que has estado comenzando relaciones con kunoichi tanto aquí como en el extranjero durante años.

Por un momento, Naruto parecía que iba a tratar de negarlo todavía, pero después de un momento volvió a sentarse. Shikamaru admitió que estaba sorprendido de que Naruto no continuara negando que hubiera pensado que lo último que quería el rubio era que la gente descubriera la verdad sobre las mujeres que lo rodeaban. Sin embargo, sospechaba que una de las razones de la rápida rendición era el resultado de que el rubio no quería mentir directamente a sus amigos. Después de todo, en la mayoría de los casos, simplemente podía dejar que las personas sacaran sus propias conclusiones sin mentir confiando en el hecho de que la mayoría de las personas no tenían un harén de mujeres esperándolas en casa.

"¿Cuánto tiempo hace que conoce?"

"Supuse que algo estaba pasando cuando Temari perdió interés en mí. Ella regresó del viaje justo antes de hacerlo de un humor mucho mejor que cuando se fue y no estaba amargada de que la dejara en paz ", respondió Shikamaru. "Además, he notado el desarrollo de Ino a lo largo de los años. Realmente no comencé a darme cuenta de que eras la causa hasta la tensión que existía entre ustedes dos cuando se formó la Fuerza de Entrenamiento.

"¿Por qué no dijiste nada?"

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros y respondió: "¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Honestamente, al principio me alegré porque me quitaste de encima a esas problemáticas mujeres.

"Está bien", dijo Naruto cruzando los brazos y estudiando el Nara, "¿Por qué mencionarlo ahora?"

Shikamaru se encontró tragando con dificultad, ya que tuvo la sensación de que Naruto, mientras que aparentemente parecía tranquilo, medía la amenaza que podría presentar a las mujeres atadas a él. No necesariamente pensó que su preocupación por cómo reaccionaría Naruto provenía de ser dañado físicamente, pero podía decir que el rubio estaba sopesando opciones sobre cómo responder. Con la esperanza de tranquilizarlo, la Nara dijo: "Porque, había otra mujer problemática que pensé que estaría feliz de tenerla fuera de mi espalda, pero ahora que lo está ... descubro que quiero que vuelva a ser como era". . Tienes un historial de hacer que las personas superen el dolor en sus corazones y que vuelvan más fuertes. Por eso quiero que trabajes tu magia en mi madre.

Naruto parecía genuinamente sorprendido por la solicitud de Shikamaru. Miró a Ayame, quien le dedicó una sonrisa divertida antes de encogerse de hombros. Cuando la mirada del rubio volvió a centrarse en la Nara, preguntó: "¿Eres consciente de cómo exactamente lo hice?"

"Tengo una idea", respondió Shikamaru, "y sinceramente, todo lo que quiero es dejarme con esa idea extremadamente vaga. Pero estoy desesperado aquí. Está apática y Tsunade solo le ha dado un mes para ponerse en forma o ser eliminada como la Cabeza de la Nara. Me temo que si eso sucede, incluso el pequeño esfuerzo que ella pone en interactuar con el mundo exterior se evaporará ".

Naruto estudió a Shikamaru por un momento y pudo ver que estaba en su ingenio en cómo lidiar con Yoshino. Sabía un poco sobre la mujer que la recordaba de los tiempos en que había recogido a su hijo de la Academia. Pero, aparte de eso, no tuvo interacciones con ella. Era consciente de que Tsunade había hecho que ella decretara que Yoshino actuara juntos o fuera retirada del consejo del Clan y como jefe de la Nara para provocar algún tipo de reacción. Le había decepcionado la respuesta que recibió principalmente ya que Tsunade había opinado que Shikamaru había sido el responsable de la leve mejoría en sus informes. Solo quedaban dos semanas en la fecha límite del mes, pero Tsunade no se había impresionado, por lo que estaba considerando cumplir con su amenaza. Naruto decidió que le pediría a su amante que le diera una extensión a la mujer Nara para que pudiera encontrar algún tipo de solución. Sin embargo, no dispuesto a hacer una promesa que no pudo cumplir, Naruto se puso de pie nuevamente y dijo: "¿Veré qué puedo hacer?"

"Gracias, te debo una".

Naruto sonrió mientras se iba y dijo: "No te preocupes por eso".

Shikamaru observó a Uzumaki salir del estrado antes de volver a su comida. Una parte de él se sentía culpable por pedirle al rubio que ayudara a su madre a superar la muerte de su padre. Pero una parte de él temía que si no se hacía nada, tarde o temprano su madre se reuniría con él, ya sea simplemente por no tener ganas de vivir o por organizar la reunión ella misma.

Naruto bebió una taza de sake y suspiró mientras lo calentaba de adentro hacia afuera mientras él y las mujeres con él descansaban en la última etapa de su viaje a Kumo. Temari volvió a llenar su taza cuando ella se sentó a su lado. La mano que no sostenía su taza de sake estaba frotando suavemente el trasero de Karui mientras ella presionaba su cuerpo contra su costado. Dispuestos ante ellos en una mesa baja para servir había un banquete de comida mientras comían en una pequeña posada ubicada justo dentro de la frontera de Land of Lightning. Sentados en el lado opuesto de la mesa estaban Yoruichi y Soifon.

Naruto sonrió mientras se apilaba antes de que Yoruichi fueran los diversos platos que había terminado, una montaña de vajilla que casi rivalizaba con la que tenía delante. Estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre la almohada mientras bebía su sake directamente de la pequeña botella. A pesar de la atmósfera relajada, Soifon estaba arrodillada sobre su almohada, casi con las manos apoyadas sobre las rodillas, como si esperara una orden.

Naruto disfrutó la escena cuando Yoruichi tomó otro trago de su botella antes de decirle a la pequeña mujer: "Soifon, deja de estar tan tenso y relájate".

"Sí, Lady Yoruichi", respondió Soifon como si recibiera una orden de un oficial superior. Sin embargo, su seguimiento fue la tensión de sus hombros relajándose ligeramente.

Yoruichi suspiró molesta, pero en cambio tomó otro sorbo de su bien. Naruto se tomó un momento para estudiar la kunoichi ya que ella, a diferencia de él y los otros que estaban vestidos con batas de baño que habían utilizado los amplios baños de la posada, vestía la ropa que ella usaba cuando viajaba. La ropa obviamente estaba destinada a imitar el traje de la mujer de piel oscura sentada a su lado, aunque sus pantalones eran holgados y flojos. Llevaba el pelo corto, pero parecía que le crecían un par de coletas en la espalda que apenas comenzaban a encontrarse con sus hombros. Ella lucía un pequeño sonrojo que él atribuyó en parte a su vergüenza por cómo Karui estaba frotando su mano sobre su pecho expuesto. Pero sentía que la mayor parte se debía a la presencia de Yoruichi ya que la pequeña túnica hizo poco para proteger su modestia.

La mirada de ojos grises de Soifon siguió la mano de Karui cuando comenzó a moverse por su cuerpo. Naruto tenía una buena idea de lo que el Kumo-nin iba a agarrar, y por la forma en que las mejillas de Soifon se oscurecieron, sospechó que ella también tenía una buena idea. Un color que se profundizó cuando Karui dijo: "Ahora que hemos sacado la cena del camino. Estoy de humor para un poco de amor.

Naruto se enderezó cuando su mano encontró su virilidad y ella comenzó a acariciar su pene flácido. No permaneció así por mucho tiempo, especialmente cuando la lengua de Temari comenzó a sondear su oído.

Yoruichi se quitó la bata mientras proclamaba: "Ahora es el momento de comenzar realmente esta fiesta. ¿Qué tal, Soifon?

"Te veré en la mañana", dijo Soifon recogiendo los platos mientras Yoruichi se movía alrededor de la mesa.

Yoruichi frunció el ceño pero luego se encogió de hombros mientras caminaba alrededor de la mesa para unirse a las otras dos kunoichi para complacer a su amante. Naruto mientras se besaba con Karui, observó a Soifon sacar los platos del área común de la suite que habían alquilado. Los llevó al pasillo donde los dejó y luego cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Sabía que ella regresaría más tarde por la noche, ya que estaba compartiendo una habitación con Yoruichi, aunque dudaba que la kunoichi de cabello púrpura se uniera a ella. Sabía que mientras Soifon aceptaba que Yoruichi y él estaban juntos, una parte de ella también estaba bastante celosa de él. Particularmente, ya que parecía existir un muro entre ella y la mujer que admiraba, que obviamente no existía entre él y la mujer de piel oscura. Había discutido con los Bijuu sobre cómo derribar ese muro,

Pero, se centró en sus circunstancias actuales mientras la boca del Bijuu se envolvía alrededor de su poste mientras Karui y Temari lo guiaban para acostarse sobre su espalda. Temari luego se abrió paso en un beso de tres vías. Pero, Karui se retiró permitiendo que la kunoichi de Suna sellara sus labios con los de Naruto mientras profundizaban su beso. Karui luego desabrochó el nudo que sostenía la túnica de Naruto cerrada y comenzó a besar su cuerpo. Observó a la mujer que había aprendido que era la Bestia de Cola que una vez estuvo dentro de Yugito, pasando la lengua desde la base de la polla de Naruto hasta la punta. Yoruichi le sonrió a la mujer de ojos ámbar antes de tragar su virilidad y comenzó a sorberla en voz alta.

Karui hizo una pausa por un momento mientras el Bijuu de piel oscura repitió la acción. Una parte de ella en ese momento entendió por qué estaba abrazando la nueva vida presentada ante ella. Hubiera dejado escapar una risita infantil por tener tal epifanía al ver a una mujer lamiendo la polla de un hombre, pero en cambio se conformó con un gemido cuando Naruto extendió la mano entre sus piernas y enterró su dedo medio dentro de ella. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la sensación mientras el dedo de su amante le hacía cosquillas en el interior de forma agradable.

También reflexionó sobre la comprensión que había logrado debido a que Yoruichi lamía el sabroso polo de Naruto. Karui se sorprendió bastante de su rápida aceptación de unirse no solo a la ambición de Naruto, sino a la idea de que se había convertido en parte de una familia. Pero, observar a un Bijuu que antes de llegar a un acuerdo con Yugito había sido tan peligroso para Kumo como lo había sido para sus enemigos, dar placer a un hombre era la prueba que Karui necesitaba de que Naruto tuviera algo especial. Después de todo, ella había aprendido que Rangiku era la cola única, y que también se contaba entre los amantes del hombre rubio junto con varios otros Bijuu. Rangiku incluso había bromeado que la polla de Naruto era domadora de Bijuu cuando se unió a Samui y a ella más tarde durante la noche después de unirse a la Familia.

Le había sorprendido lo abierta y honesta que había sido la One-tail. Pero ver a Yoruichi con Soifon, quien aparentemente conocía el secreto de su relación con Naruto, pero no es que algunas de las mujeres con las que estaba trabajando fueran Bijuu y, como resultado, pareciera que existía un muro entre ellas. Karui se dio cuenta de que la razón por la que estaban siendo abiertos con ella era porque Naruto la había elegido como amante y confiaban en su juicio. Esto llevó a Karui a una comprensión sorprendente y una que Yoruichi había confirmado en uno de los pocos momentos durante el viaje donde Soifon no había estado rondando, que había sido que los Bijuu no sentían amor por Kumogakure. En lo que respecta a Bijuu, todavía era el lugar que la había encarcelado durante más de un siglo.

Era algo inquietante escuchar, y una que la hizo respetar aún más a su Abeja Sensei. También destacó para ella la importancia de ser una fuerza positiva en Kumogakure para cumplir las ambiciones de la familia. Sintió una sensación cálida dentro de ella, que atribuyó a la creencia de que Naruto había expresado en ella.

Pero, sintió que también podría ser por el placer que se acumulaba en su interior por el toque de Naruto en su arranque. Centrándose de nuevo en el aquí y ahora, dijo: "Mmm, ¿te importa si me lamen?"

Yoruichi sonrió cuando respondió: "No, en absoluto".

Karui se inclinó y pasó la lengua desde la base hasta la punta y luego hacia abajo. Naruto gimió cuando su lengua se unió a la de Bijuu para pintar su polla con su saliva, aunque estaba amortiguada debido a que la boca de Temari cubría la suya. Después de varios momentos, Karui llegó a la punta y comenzó a moverla con su lengua. Yoruichi, anticipando lo que iba a hacer, comenzó a chupar uno de sus testículos. Karui luego selló sus labios alrededor de su cabeza y comenzó a girar su lengua alrededor. Naruto volvió a gemir, pero esta vez sonó aún más amortiguado. Fue seguido por un suave gemido de Temari que llevó a Karui a creer que la rubia Suna kunoichi ahora estaba besando su coño con Naruto.

Karui se concentró en su propia tarea cuando comenzó a menear la cabeza mientras trataba de tragar la mayor parte de su polla como pudo. Ella se atragantó varias veces y se preguntó cómo era que el Hokage podría forzar por completo el gran trozo de carne en su garganta. Encontró un ritmo constante que se detenía de vez en cuando para engullir más de su longitud hasta que sus ojos comenzaron a llorar. Luego se quitaba el aliento para permitirle a Yoruichi la oportunidad de hacer lo mismo mientras competían para ver quién podía tragar más.

Cuando Yoruichi dejó ir su virilidad, Karui dijo: "Necesito tener esto en mí".

"No dejes que me interponga en tu camino", dijo Yoruichi moviéndose hacia atrás antes de sentarse en la mesa de servicio. Luego comenzó a frotar su coño antes de sumergir su dedo medio dentro de ella.

Karui dejó escapar un pequeño gemido cuando el dedo de Naruto se soltó de ella, pero ella dejó escapar uno mucho más fuerte cuando lo reemplazó con su polla. Descansando sus manos sobre sus rodillas mientras ella se alejaba de él, levantó las caderas hasta justo antes de que él se soltara de su coño antes de bajar las caderas. Cuando comenzó a hacerlo de manera constante, sus gemidos se mezclaron con los de Temari mientras la lengua de Naruto la convertía en un estupor placentero similar.

La mirada de Karui se centró en el coño de Yoruichi y sintió un hambre que no había existido antes de su inclusión en la Familia. Pero, después de haber encontrado el sabor de Samui, que había probado tanto desde la fuente como desde que la esencia de su compañera de equipo estaba cubriendo la polla que ahora compartían. Ella descubrió que estaba ansiosa por explorar esta nueva vía hacia sus gustos sexuales. Comenzó a hacerlo inclinándose hacia adelante para acercar su rostro a los labios inferiores empapados de Yoruichi y zambullirse cuando quitó el dedo de su quim. El Bijuu gimió cuando Karui comenzó a lamer los jugos que cubrían los pliegues de seda de la mujer de cabello púrpura, y luego empujó su lengua hacia adentro para que pudiera comenzar a recoger más.

Las manos de Naruto agarraron las tetas de Temari mientras ella apretaba su manguito contra su boca. Él aspiró su embriagador envío mientras se esforzaba por mover sus caderas para agitar el honeypot de Karui. Pero resultó ser difícil debido a que la mayor parte del peso del pelirrojo estaba presionando sus rodillas. Estaba enterrado profundamente dentro de ella, pero ella no se movía mucho, lo que él no podía ver debido a que ella se inclinaba tanto hacia adelante para disfrutar del arrebato de Yoruichi. Ansioso por sentirla deslizarse a lo largo de su polla, concentró sus energías en llevar a Temari al clímax. Habiéndola llevado al borde un tiempo antes y allí donde la había dejado quedarse, la envió presionando su lengua sobre su clítoris y pellizcando y haciendo rodar sus pezones entre sus dedos pulgar e índice. Ella gritó de alegría cuando su cuerpo ofreció más de sus jugos para recompensarlo por el trabajo bien hecho.

Naruto se tomó el tiempo de lamerlo antes de que Temari cayera a un lado para recuperar el aliento. Naruto aprovechó la oportunidad para sentarse y ponerse de rodillas. Su movimiento hizo que su polla se deslizara de la vaina que era el coño de Karui. Ella gimió perdida, pero solo duró un momento antes de que Naruto golpeara bruscamente dentro de ella. Ella gritó cuando su polla presionó su matriz. Naruto se adelantó para inclinar su rostro hacia él y la besó. Ambos gimieron mientras saboreaban a la otra mujer que cubría sus labios y lenguas.

Miró hacia adelante nuevamente cuando Naruto comenzó a bombear su longitud dentro de ella. Luego comenzó a bajar la cara hacia abajo para beber más sabor embriagador de Yoruichi, pero Bijuu la agarró por la cara y la atrajo hacia ella. Karui se movió a cuatro patas mientras Naruto la seguía mientras el Bijuu la impulsaba hacia adelante hasta que estaba encima de la mesa con ella. Karui luego bajó sus labios a los de la mujer de ojos dorados. Se besaron acaloradamente mientras Naruto continuaba perforando su polla dentro de la pelirroja.

Yoruichi dejó escapar un grito de satisfacción cuando Naruto se liberó del apretado coño de Karui para enterrar rápidamente su virilidad dentro de ella. Sin embargo, Karui no se quedó afuera cuando Bijuu se estiró entre ellos para comenzar a frotar su montículo. Sus lenguas continuaron bailando cuando Karui comenzó a reflejar las acciones de Bijuu acariciando el coño de la mujer mientras Naruto continuaba golpeándolo. Ayudó a Yoruichi a lidiar con la pérdida cuando una vez más cambió a Karui, quien rompió el beso para levantar la cabeza y gritar de alegría por su regreso. Yoruichi aprovechó el momento para engancharse a uno de los pezones de la mujer mientras rebotaban ante ella debido a los fuertes golpes de Naruto.

La boca de Yoruichi soltó la teta de Karui cuando Naruto una vez más se deslizó dentro de ella, haciendo que arqueara la cabeza hacia atrás mientras sus gemidos aumentaban. Esto presentó una apertura para la pelirroja que rápidamente comenzó a besarse en su clavícula.

Después de varios golpes, Naruto volvió a estar dentro de ella y Karui se levantó de nuevo. Cuando cayó hacia adelante, apoyó las manos sobre los senos de Yoruichi, que comenzó a apretar y acariciar. Yoruichi reflejó sus acciones haciendo que los gemidos de ambas mujeres crecieran mientras Naruto cambiaba entre ellas cada vez más rápido a medida que se acercaban a su final. Karui gimió en voz alta cuando Yoruichi apretó sus divertidas almohadas mientras llegaba al clímax después de que Naruto enterró su poste hasta la empuñadura. Un momento después, Karui gritó en libertad cuando Naruto se enterró nuevamente dentro de ella.

Naruto se deleitó con la sensación de los músculos internos de Karui enroscándose a su alrededor mientras luchaba por evitar su propia liberación. Pero, resultó que no era un problema por mucho tiempo, ya que fue sacado de ella y luego se encontró girando y empujado hacia atrás para que estuviera acostado en la mesa de servicio. Temari le sonrió con avidez antes de subirse encima de él y rápidamente se arrojó sobre su vara.

Ambos gimieron cuando Temari no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a montar su polla salvajemente. Naruko gimió mientras se esforzaba por no soplar su fajo mientras su amante Suna rebotaba en su polla y masajeaba sus senos. Después de haber estado cerca del final de su cuerda, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que incluso su habilidad práctica para evitar sus orgasmos fallara. Estaba contento de ver que incluso cuando lanzó su semilla, había logrado resistir el tiempo suficiente para que ella alcanzara su orgasmo. Luego, para su sorpresa, después de que unos pocos chorros le pintaron el útero, ella se le escapó y comenzó a tirar de él para que su semilla salpique sobre su estómago.

Miró a Temari con curiosidad ya que no estaba acostumbrado a que su semen aparentemente se desperdiciara por así decirlo. Su amante Suna parecía saber lo que estaba pensando cuando ella le sonrió antes de hacerlo gemir girando su lengua alrededor de su sensible cabeza. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la cálida y húmeda sensación que envolvía su polla mientras ella lo tragaba.

Los abrió de nuevo cuando sintió lenguas lamiendo su estómago y descubrió que Karui y Yoruichi se habían recuperado. Las dos mujeres estaban a cada lado de él mientras continuaban lamiendo su semilla. Debido a su posición en la mesa de servicio, se sintió un poco como una fuente de donde las mujeres estaban cenando. Los ojos de Temari le sonrieron mientras le chupaba la polla, ya que probablemente nuevamente tenía una idea de lo que estaba pensando. Ella dejó que se soltara de sus labios y acariciando su longitud dijo: "No sé ustedes, señoritas. Pero estoy descubriendo que cuanto más disfruto esta comida. El más hambriento por más que parece tener ".

Yoruichi había llevado a Karui a un beso descuidado donde habían pasado su esperma recogido entre ellos. Ella sonrió y respondió: "Bueno, este es el lugar perfecto para comer hasta saciarnos". Luego lo invitaron a ver a las tres mujeres que pasaban la lengua por su virilidad, lo que lo hizo gemir y disfrutar de lo bueno que era ser él.

Kurenai se sentó en una fuente termal ubicada en el distrito de baño de Konoha. Se sentía un poco extraña sentada allí, no porque no estuviera usando las ubicadas en la propiedad de Kiyomi, que descubrió que ahora prefería desde que se convirtió en la amante de Naruto. Pero sus sentimientos surgieron de la razón por la que no los estaba disfrutando en ese momento, es decir, para comenzar el proceso que probablemente vería a otra mujer unirse a la Familia.

Esperando a que llegara el objetivo, pasó el tiempo recordando la noche en que Naruto había llegado a casa e informó a las mujeres sobre el Hidden Eddy Inn de la solicitud de Shikamaru. Se sorprendió bastante al enterarse de que una parte de la razón por la que Shikamaru se había acercado a él era porque había notado el cambio en ella. Kurenai no podía negar que desde que tomó a Naruto como amante, se había vuelto más optimista y enérgica. Aprendió que una parte de esto probablemente se debía al proceso de reducción, pero también parecía que siempre estaba tomando el sol últimamente. Sospechaba que era ese sentimiento lo que causaba que las mujeres atadas a Naruto estuvieran dispuestas a compartirlo. Después de todo, se sentía agradecida con Yuugao y los demás por incluirla en su familia, por eso había sido ella quien sugirió la estrategia que iban a aplicar para atraer a Yoshino.

Kurenai se sorprendió bastante de que se uniera a las otras mujeres, ya que habían presentado ideas. Pero, sospechaba que era porque con todas las mujeres ya unidas a él, y todas las herramientas que había desarrollado para seducirlas, se había centrado en lo que para ella había sido el tema más importante para seducir a la Nara. Lo cual era que nunca había interactuado realmente con Yoshino en ningún tipo de nivel personal. Eso para el jounin de ojos rojos casi había demostrado lo joven que era Naruto. Destacó para ella que lo que era importante para Naruto era la relación que desarrolló con las mujeres vinculadas a él.

Hablando de eso, Kurenai no estaba segura de lo que estaba buscando de la que ahora existía entre ella y la rubia. Después de todo, todavía había muchas cosas que necesitaba procesar, por lo que había optado por el momento que solo quería disfrutar de la fantástica vida sexual que ahora tenía. Pero, con el tiempo, sabía que podría querer más, y no podía estar segura de qué forma tomaría ese deseo. Particularmente, en lo que respecta a ser madre nuevamente. Después de todo, ella había fallado en mantener su voto de que no merecía ser feliz. Estaba sorprendida de no sentirse culpable por eso, pero sospechaba que era porque estar cerca de mujeres como Tsunade y Yuugao mientras disfrutaban de sus relaciones con Naruto había ayudado a mostrarle lo tonto que era ese deseo.

Aún así, aunque consciente de la propia falta de interés de Naruto por tener hijos, no podía decir que lo compartía, al menos ya no. Sintió una oleada de tristeza al pensar en su hijo perdido, quien por su lápida se había decidido por el nombre de Mirai. Era consciente de que el chakra de Naruto probablemente podría devolverle la vida a su hijo e incluso a su esposo. Había recordado la vacilación de Naruto cuando le había contado la habilidad. Después de todo, había explicado rápidamente que no lo había usado para traer de vuelta a su madre, ya que técnicamente había estado viva dentro de él. Era una píldora un tanto amarga para Kurenai tragar que, al menos, su nuevo amante podía devolverle a su hijo. Sin embargo, creía que no era su lugar decidir quién vivía y quién moría.

Supuso que lo único que impedía que esa amargura creciera dentro de ella era saber que Naruto no lo estaba usando a propósito para beneficiarse. Después de todo, estaba segura de que había personas a las que le encantaría ver regresar al mundo de los vivos. Ella sonrió al imaginar lo incómodo que sería si él volviera con su padre, ya que había escuchado a Kushina charlar con Ino sobre quién era el mejor amante. No se había sorprendido demasiado cuando la pelirroja había mostrado un orgullo maternal mientras explicaba cómo Naruto salía adelante en casi todas las categorías. Era una evaluación que tenía que compartir, y que a juzgar por los rostros de las otras mujeres que habían tomado amantes antes que él, también la compartían. Kurenai imaginó que si Naruto usaba su habilidad para devolver a los hombres que algunos de sus amantes habían perdido,

Kurenai no sabía si esa sería ella, a pesar de que admitió que Naruto era el mejor amante en la cama. Pero Asuma había sido su verdadero amor durante tanto tiempo que no sabía si quería que ese sentimiento fuera reemplazado. Después de todo, admitiría que una parte de ella se sentía como un ladrón de cunas debido a la diferencia de edad entre ellos. Un sentimiento que podía imaginar había sido mucho mayor para Tsunade y Koharu. Aunque dudaba que alguno de ellos lo sintiera por más tiempo, particularmente porque se habían hecho más jóvenes.

Kurenai sabía que era algo que también le estaba sucediendo a ella, aunque a un ritmo más mesurado. Ella sabía que, junto con la inmortalidad que le habían dado, terminaría si decidía tener otro hijo. Y habiendo sobrevivido a uno. Podría decir que con gusto lo haría si decidiera tener otro, especialmente porque Kiyomi se negaría a otorgarle el regalo a dicho niño. Se imaginó que si Naruto presionaba lo suficiente podría hacerla ceder, pero dudaba que Naruto lo hiciera. Particularmente porque era un regalo que Kiyomi le había dado a las mujeres de la Familia, y las reglas vinculadas a ese regalo se basaban en sus creencias.

Kiyomi podía entender la lógica detrás de ellos, pero sospechaba que lo que estaba en el corazón de por qué era cómo el Sabio de los Seis Senderos había sacrificado esencialmente su inmortalidad para crear el Bijuu. Como tal, grabado en la conciencia de Bijuu estaba la creencia de que tal precio debería pagarse para lograr una nueva vida para un inmortal. Kurenai incluso podía entender por qué Naruto sería la excepción a la regla ya que su vida ya no era solo la suya. En muchos sentidos, pertenecía a cada una de las mujeres que formaban la familia, y si una de ellas decidía renunciar a su inmortalidad para tener un hijo. Entonces Naruto tendría que cargar con la carga. Sospechaba que por eso la mayoría de las mujeres no parecían inclinadas a tener una.

Escuchó la voz de Ino tan preparada para interpretar su papel como un buen ejemplo de por qué ser madre y esposa podría convertirse en una existencia hueca, también apareció con la rubia mientras salían de la casa de baños.

"Kurenai", dijo Ino alegremente mientras aparecía con Yoshino. "Me alegra verte fuera de casa".

"Es bueno ser así", dijo Kurenai divertida mientras las dos mujeres se metían al agua. "Aunque, para ser sincero, me alegro bastante de que los baños parecen estar vacíos. Supongo que todavía soy bastante propenso a tratar de evitar la compañía de otros ".

"Teniendo en cuenta lo que has perdido, es comprensible", dijo Yoshino con simpatía. "Yo mismo hubiera preferido haberme ido a casa después de la reunión del consejo de hoy, pero me molestaron en venir aquí".

"Ah, vamos Yoshino", dijo Ino con un puchero, "Necesitas salir más. Habrá mucho tiempo para mentir acerca de no hacer nada cuando estés muerto.

"Ino, no necesito que me vuelvas a dar una conferencia, especialmente porque ya te saliste con la tuya", dijo Yoshino severamente. "Cómo paso mi tiempo cuando no asisto a las Reuniones del Consejo no es de su incumbencia".

"Pero es de tu hijo", dijo Ino sin inmutarse, "y él está preocupado por ti, lo que también hace que sea mi preocupación".

"Bueno, les agradeceré a ambos que se ocupen de sus propios asuntos", dijo Yoshino rápidamente con un toque de ira entrando en su tono.

Ino suspiró pero dejó caer el asunto pensando que empujarla aún más haría que Nara se fuera. Aún así, no le impidió darle un pequeño golpe a la mujer mientras volvía su atención a Kurenai. "Hablando de mujeres que necesitaban salir más, es bueno ver que al menos estás dispuesta a arriesgarte a encontrarte con personas que no solo viven en nuestra casa Kurenai".

Kurenai sonrió ya que sabía que Ino la estaba tomando el pelo y le estaba presionando a Yoshino. Ella vio que funcionaba cuando la Nara se erizó ligeramente. Tenía que maravillarse con la dedicación de Yamanaka a Naruto ya que la mujer se había unido con entusiasmo a la conspiración de cómo unir a Yoshino y su amante. De hecho, una vez que Kurenai sugirió su idea, había sido Ino quien lo había desarrollado, y luego asignó los roles a las otras mujeres que ayudarían. Naruto había necesitado irse en su misión para escoltar un envío de regreso a Kumo junto con Karui y Yoruichi. Samui había optado por quedarse ya que Ino lo había solicitado porque quería un regalo Kumo-nin al menos para la primera etapa. Aún así, Naruto aparentemente había confiado en dejar a Ino a cargo del asunto, y Kurenai supuso que no debería haberse sorprendido ya que el Yamanaka intervino en un buen número de mujeres que se habían unido a su Familia. Aun así, Kurenai se sorprendió al enterarse de que Ino acababa de apuntarla, pero Yuugao lo había derrotado. A pesar de todas las preocupaciones futuras, estaba agradecida con las mujeres que le habían ofrecido un lugar entre ellas, por lo que sentía que era correcto hacer lo mismo por Yoshino.

"Supongo que planeas tomar el crédito por mi disposición a unirme al mundo de los vivos", dijo Kurenai dándole a la rubia una amplia sonrisa.

"Apenas", dijo Ino mientras lo reflejaba, "Sé que el honor le pertenece a Yuugao por hablar con la gerencia en su nombre. Honestamente puedo decir que creo que todos estábamos sorprendidos por el tipo de espectáculo que presentas ". La sonrisa de Ino se volvió un poco lasciva cuando preguntó: "¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que tengamos un bis?"

Kurenai se sonrojó al recordar haber estado en el centro de un gangbang de clones de Naruto. "No sé sobre eso", respondió ella, "perdí mi cabeza un poco esa noche. Creo que cualquier actuación futura será bastante mansa en comparación. Pero todos tenías razón; me ayudó a recordar que la vida estaba sucediendo a mi alrededor ".

Yoshino tuvo la sensación de que Ino había organizado el pequeño viaje para poder estar convenientemente presente en su conversación con Kurenai. Estaba a punto de decir tanto cuando Ino la sorprendió y dijo: "Maldita sea, hablando de la vida en curso. Le prometí a mi madre que la vería en la tienda ya que Aeris tenía el día libre. Mejor me pongo en marcha.

Ino rápidamente salió del agua y corrió desnuda de regreso a la casa de baños. Yoshino negó con la cabeza, pero una parte de ella se maravilló de la belleza en que se había convertido la mujer y la suerte que tuvo de tener toda su vida por delante. Esto hizo que Yoshino se sintiera bastante melancólico, lo que fue rápidamente reemplazado por depresión al recordar que Shikamaru también estaba a la edad en que no necesitaba confiar en ella. Además, aunque realmente había disfrutado de su vida, admitió que ahora tenía la sensación de que sus mejores días habían quedado atrás.

Supuso que lo que Ino había querido que le quitara a la conversación era que era necesario vivir la vida para determinar si ese era el caso. Pero, ella sintió que no era cierto en su caso. Una vez había tenido el potencial de ser una kunoichi en la misma línea de Tsunade o incluso Tsume, pero había optado por centrarse en ser madre y esposa. Su esposo nunca la había presionado, ya que no lo había necesitado ya que la mayoría asumía que ese sería el caso. Simplemente no había sentido la necesidad de romper con la tradición, después de todo, podía imaginar fácilmente que si se hubiera ido en una misión a largo plazo, habría descubierto cómo encontrar a su hijo y esposo cerca de la muerte, ya que apenas podrían hacerlo. cocinar para ellos mismos

Por lo tanto, después de la muerte de su esposo y Shikamaru probando en los meses posteriores, no la necesitaba para funcionar. Yoshino se había encontrado cada vez menos interesada en el mundo en general. Sintió que era demasiado vieja para volver a comenzar en el amor, no es que hubiera muchos hombres interesados en establecerse con una mujer viuda de su edad, y haberse retirado como un chunin tratando de recuperar allí era una pérdida de tiempo. Algo que también se tradujo en la falta de dedicación que ella mostró al ser la Clan Head of the Nara. En verdad, ella se sentía completamente desconectada del mundo, por lo que fue demasiado problemático gastar cualquier esfuerzo para ser parte de él.

Su mirada se desvió hacia Kurenai, quien con Ino desaparecido parecía contentarse con dejar que el silencio entre ellos permaneciera. Fácilmente podía ver el cambio en la mujer, particularmente desde antes cuando la había visto en el cementerio mientras lloraban sus amores perdidos; ella parecía tener una perspectiva similar a la de ella. Muchos kunoichi decían a menudo que el matrimonio era similar en muchos aspectos a la muerte. Yoshino nunca se había tomado el dicho demasiado en serio, al verlo como una forma para que las mujeres justifiquen su negativa a establecerse. La realidad de la declaración se hizo demasiado evidente una vez que había perdido a su esposo, y a juzgar por la reacción de Kurenai al perder el suyo, supuso que no importaba cuánto tiempo después de casarse la pérdida sucedió para que una mujer sintiera lo mismo.

Sin embargo, no veía ninguna señal de esa mujer medio muerta ahora en Kurenai. De hecho, mientras estaba sentada allí, Yoshino iría tan lejos como para decir que se veía radiante. Sospechaba que podría haber sido porque Kurenai era lo suficientemente joven y hermosa como para comenzar de nuevo. Después de todo, fue triste decir que en los pueblos de Shinobi el amor, aunque importante, podría describirse como casi secundario a la mayoría de los segundos matrimonios. Esto se debía a que en aldeas como Konoha había un exceso de viudas, y muy pocos hombres solteros estaban dispuestos a tener una esposa con un matrimonio anterior en su registro cuando podían tener uno sin comenzar sus propias familias. Esto se debió principalmente a que la mayoría de las mujeres se retiraron después de tener un hijo para no dejar atrás a un huérfano. Hubo situaciones en las que este sistema no protegió al niño en cuestión, como el ataque de Kyuubi, donde casi todos los shinobi y reservorios de cierta edad habían sido convocados para tratarlo. Esto había resultado en la creación de muchos huérfanos.

Pero con muchos incidentes ocurridos desde entonces lejos del pueblo. Konoha se había encontrado una vez más con un problema creciente de viudas que superaban el número de hombres disponibles o dispuestos a estar con ellos. Eso no se tradujo necesariamente en la falta de una vida sexual saludable, ya que la vida nocturna de Konoha podría proporcionar eso fácilmente en términos de hombres que buscan seducir a una mujer solitaria. Pero, Yoshino no estaba interesado en una aventura de una noche. Ella quería sentirse satisfecha como lo había estado, pero lamentablemente vio pocas posibilidades de que eso sucediera.

Supuso que podría darse por vencida incluso antes de comenzar, ya que Tsunade demostró que una mujer podía llegar a la fama a una edad avanzada. Pero, sinceramente, había cambiado sus logros pasados para convertirse en Hokage, y aunque muchos habían reconocido las habilidades de Yoshino en el análisis de datos para proponer escenarios probables que la llamaran Oracle, ya que a veces parecía capaz de predecir el futuro. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había usado ese conjunto de habilidades en particular, que dudaba que aún funcionara. El mundo había cambiado demasiado de lo que ella conocía, y en verdad requería a alguien dispuesto a conectarse con él a tal punto que ni siquiera le importara intentarlo.

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus pensamientos sobre el asunto, no pudo evitar preguntarse qué había cambiado en Kurenai para darle ese brillo. La llenó de una sensación de curiosidad que había sido un componente clave para sus habilidades de Oracle, y era algo que no había sentido en años. Por lo tanto, no pudo evitar preguntar: "Kurenai, sobre ese lugar del que tú e Ino estaban hablando. ¿Cómo exactamente te ayudó a recoger las piezas?

Kurenai hizo una mueca mientras miraba a su alrededor para asegurarse de que todavía estuvieran solos. Inclinándose conspiratoriamente, ella respondió: "Ino realmente no debería haber dicho nada al respecto, y supongo que debería haberle recordado eso en lugar de responder como lo hice".

Yoshino frunció el ceño antes de preguntar: "¿Entonces no puedes contarme al respecto?"

"Lo siento", dijo Kurenai rápida y sinceramente. "Sin embargo, una parte de la razón es porque dudo que me creas incluso si lo hiciera. Pero bueno, si realmente quieres saber ... habla con Lady Kiyomi.

"Si es tan reservado, ¿no solo ella me ignorará también?"

"Dile que te envié", dijo Kurenai saliendo del agua, "Al menos debería convencerla de que te dé la oportunidad de verlo por ti mismo".

Yoshino frunció el ceño mientras veía a la mujer irse sin saber qué era lo que encontraría si hacía lo que se le ordenaba. Sin embargo, también se sintió cada vez más curiosa al respecto, particularmente porque si podía atribuirle la recuperación de Kurenai, no podía evitar preguntarse si también podría no haber sido responsable del crecimiento que había visto en Ino. . Después de todo, si hubiera habido una kunoichi que Yoshino imaginó que habría aceptado la idea de que era el trabajo de un kunoichi encontrar a un hombre apuesto y fuerte con el que establecerse para criar hijos, ella habría considerado a Ino. Sin embargo, la antigua niña loca se había convertido en una mujer increíblemente hermosa que tuvo que golpear a los pretendientes con un palo y, a menudo, les dijo que ya se había hablado de su corazón. Entonces ella haría sonar como si estuviera hablando de la aldea, Pero a Yoshino le resultaba difícil creer que eran solo sus deberes como consejera lo que hacía que el Yamanaka fuera tan apasionado. Suponiendo que ella vería por sí misma, Yoshino salió del agua para regresar a casa, ya que había crecido bastante tarde, así que supuse que podría esperar unos días antes de seguir.

Soifon se dirigió al bosque ya que estaba cerca del momento en que Naruto le había ordenado que se encontrara con él. Regresaron a Konoha y todavía estaban unos días después de permanecer en el pueblo de Hidden Cloud durante casi una semana. Sospechaba que la razón de la demora en el regreso era porque Naruto había ayudado a la nueva kunoichi atada a él a mudarse al Hidden Thunder Inn. Sintió que se le calentaban las mejillas al imaginar cómo la rubia y la pelirroja probablemente se habían roto en su nueva vivienda. Sintió una punzada de celos cuando Yoruichi había estado con ellos, y aunque también había sido invitada a la fiesta de bienvenida que se celebró para Karui. Ella se había negado a ir ya que imaginaba que probablemente tendría lugar una orgía. Cuando se fueron a la mañana siguiente con otra rubia reemplazando a Karui, y quien se presentó como Yugito,

Por extraño que parezca, Soifon descubrió que no estaba celosa de Naruto tanto como las otras mujeres que rodeaban a Yoruichi últimamente. Supuso que sus sentimientos provenían de su deseo de poder estar tan cerca de su ídolo como parecían estar. La había llevado a preguntarse si la pared que existía entre ella y la mujer de piel oscura se derrumbaría si se entregaba a Naruto. Después de todo, era evidente que Karui había sido una nueva inducción para el creciente harén del hombre, por lo que pensó que no podría haber interactuado con Yoruichi tanto como lo había hecho. Sin embargo, la mujer de ojos dorados parecía más tranquila alrededor de la pelirroja que ella. Fue algo que hirió a Soifon sin fin.

Como resultado, ella había actuado fríamente hacia Yoruichi durante el resto del viaje de regreso a Kumo después de la mini orgía entre ella, Naruto, Karui y Temari. Tenía la pequeña y amarga satisfacción de sus acciones, al menos pareciendo molestar a la mujer de piel oscura. Aún así, cuando Yoruichi parecía contentarse con dejar que esa fuera la nueva norma entre ellos, casi había cedido. Pero, en cambio, se había duplicado debido a su terquedad, algo que pensó que podría causar que la grieta entre ella y Yoruichi creciera, ya que sabía que la mujer de piel oscura podría ser igual de cabeza de cerdo.

Por lo tanto, había sido un viaje bastante difícil para Soifon, particularmente porque parecía existir un vínculo especial entre Yugito y Yoruichi. También se había ganado la ira de Kumo-nin Soifon. Por eso le molestaba que a la mujer no pareciera importarle lo más mínimo.

Sin embargo, Naruto y Temari habían hecho el viaje más fácil para Soifon, ya que le habían impedido que se pusiera a cocinar. Por supuesto, las noches podrían haber sido difíciles para ella ya que se quedó sola con sus pensamientos, pero como casi todas ellas estaban llenas de los gritos de satisfacción de las otras mujeres. Ella tendía a estar demasiado ocupada cuidando los deseos que la llenaban.

Por eso estaba bastante sorprendida de que Naruto la hubiera buscado cuando se acercaban a una posada ubicada en Hot-Water Country y le dijeron que se encontrara con él en el bosque al anochecer. Ella había preguntado por qué, ya que una parte de ella sentía que él iba a hacerle un pase. Pero, se alegró cuando Naruto le dijo que sentía que era hora de que el muro se derrumbara entre Yoruichi y ella.

Siguiendo las instrucciones que le habían dado, aterrizó en un claro y se sintió molesta al no ver a nadie esperándola. Preguntándose si estaba siendo engañada, estaba a punto de regresar pero escuchó algo grande moverse en el bosque frente a ella. "Naruto ..." gritó con cautela.

Sin embargo, en lugar de recibir una respuesta, dos grandes ojos dorados aparecieron en la oscuridad. Soifon estaba congelado por el miedo al seguir detrás de los ojos cuando aparecieron desde el borde despejado la cabeza y el cuerpo del gato de dos colas. Por supuesto, nunca lo había visto en persona antes, pero existían suficientes dibujos y descripciones para que fuera reconocible al instante. La Bijuu salió del bosque con los ojos fijos en ella, y cuando se acercó lentamente, Soifon comenzó a dar un paso atrás.

Cuando su pie aterrizó detrás de ella, Soifon inmediatamente vio que algo aparecía en los ojos de Bijuu. Aunque, difícil de leer, tenía la sensación de que era una decepción. Aunque todavía tenía miedo, por alguna razón no podía explicar la idea de decepcionar a la Bijuu, parecía llenarla de un sentimiento de insatisfacción en sí misma. Le daba la sensación de que estaba a punto de reprobar una prueba. Cuando la Bijuu salió completamente del bosque, se detuvo como si esperara a ver cómo respondería. Creyendo ahora que estaba siendo examinada, comenzó a pensar más claramente.

Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que tenía cierto sentido que las dos colas estuvieran delante de ella, ya que el anfitrión de los Bijuu viajaba con ellos. Pero, ella no entendía lo que Naruto esperaba ganar al hacer que la mujer la asustara hasta la muerte, o cómo despejaría el aire entre Yoruichi y ella. Sin embargo, los ojos de Soifon se abrieron de par en par al pensar en cómo Yugito y Yoruichi tenían un vínculo único, y lo que potencialmente significaba. Ella no entendía cómo tal cosa podría ser posible ya que, por su comprensión, el Jinchuriki moriría si el Bijuu se separaba de él. Sin embargo, al estudiar los ojos dorados de Bijuu, de repente estaba bastante segura de que de alguna manera tal cosa había sido posible.

"Lady Yoruichi", dijo haciendo que el Bijuu jadeara e incluso retrocediera un paso cuando Soifon dio uno hacia adelante.

Fue el turno de Soifon de parecer decepcionado por la reacción de Bijuu, que también se escuchó en la voz de Naruto cuando dijo detrás de ella. "Es bastante injusto de su parte reaccionar de una manera similar a como hubiera esperado que ella hubiera reprobado su examen".

Soifon giró sobre sus talones y, como solía hacerlo, saltó en defensa de Yoruichi al decir: "No debiste haberla forzado a revelarse de esa manera".

"Yo", dijo Naruto señalando a sí mismo con sorpresa. Luego comenzó a reírse, lo que molestó a Soifon, quien suavizó su postura mientras explicaba: "Solo quería llamarlos a los dos para que podamos decirles la verdad". Entonces, si no nos crees, le pediremos que te lo enseñe.

"Es verdad, Soifon".

La ex Leaf Chunin se volvió y se sonrojó cuando Yoruichi había vuelto a su forma humana, su forma humana extremadamente desnuda. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que a pesar de haber aparecido desnuda delante de ella muchas veces, esta vez parecía bastante avergonzada, aunque no se debía a que estaba desnuda. El sonrojo de Soifon se intensificó debido a la postura tímida con la que se portaba la mujer de piel oscura, ya que estaba tratando de ocultar sus activos con un brazo colocado frente a sus senos, que la sostenía sobre la otra para que su mano descansara frente a ella. ingle.

"Ella es hermosa, no importa la forma que tome, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Naruto susurrándole al oído.

Soifon solo pudo asentir de acuerdo, lo que provocó que un sonrojo apareciera en las mejillas de Yoruichi. La Bijuu comenzó a acercarse cuando se disculpó: "Siento haberte probado de esa manera. Yo ... temía que reaccionaras mal, y supongo que una parte de mí también te quería a ti.

"¿Por qué? ¿Realmente pensaste que reaccionaría de manera diferente a las otras mujeres que descubrieron tu secreto?

"Sí", dijo Yoruichi con tristeza, "Realmente lo hice. Es diferente para esas mujeres atadas a Naruto ... porque lo eligieron a él, y él a su vez los eligió a ellos. B ... pero tu interés se centró en mí. Yo ... no sabía si podía confiar en mi juicio con respecto a ti.

Soifon estaba herido por lo que Bijuu estaba admitiendo, pero Naruto lo tranquilizó y agregó: "Recuerda con quién estás tratando. Ella ha sido codiciada por los humanos durante siglos. Sin mencionar cazado y temido por ellos. ¿No fue tu interés inicial en ella nacido de su belleza y poder? En ese sentido, podría haberse sentido un poco diferente a los demás que la deseaban por las mismas razones. Simplemente no sabías con quién estabas realmente tratando. La juzgabas como un humano poderoso, pero ¿y si supieras desde el principio que ella era una Bijuu? ¿Hubieras entrado en pánico y huido de miedo como casi lo hiciste instintivamente? Soifon no podía negar que esa había sido su respuesta inicial. Ella comenzó a sentir orgullo por sí misma cuando Naruto también explicó: "Deberías considerarla incluso dispuesta a mostrarte la verdad sin estar obligado a mí como un gran honor. No eres la primera mujer en aprender de mi familia sin estar obligada, pero eres la primera en la que se ha confiado lo suficiente como para saber que los Bijuu han tomado forma humana sin estar unidos a un hombre que se enteró de ello. Los hombres que han aprendido fueron informados por necesidad o porque confío en ellos por completo. No podría decir lo mismo de ti, al menos hasta ahora.

Soifon, aunque le resultaba difícil apartar los ojos de Yoruichi, miró a Naruto al escuchar eso y le preguntó: "A ... ¿no me vas a tomar como amante?"

"Si es algo que deseas, quizás algún día lo haga". Naruto le sonrió suavemente, antes de volver la mirada hacia Yoruichi antes de decir: "Pero esta noche creo que debería tratarse de ustedes dos".

Soifon luego fue besada por el desnudo Bijuu y aunque al principio estaba demasiado sorprendida para moverse lentamente, comenzó a relajarse. Naruto sonrió cuando Soifon envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo del Bijuu antes de girarse para dejar a los dos solos. Soifon miró a los ojos dorados de la mujer, que ahora le mostraban cálidamente mientras sus labios se separaban y susurraban suavemente y con satisfacción, "Lady Yoruichi".

"Gracias Soifon por aceptarme", dijo el Bijuu con ternura. Luego presionó sus labios contra los de la joven otra vez y se alegró de lo ansiosa que fue devuelta. Ella desabrochó el broche que sostenía la parte superior de la mujer, y luego desabrochó la faja que mantenía el resto de su ropa junta. Luego dio un paso atrás lentamente, dejando que la saliva que los conectaba aún se estirara hasta que se rompiera, y se creó suficiente espacio entre ellos para que la ropa de la mujer se juntara alrededor de sus pies. Las manos de Soifon se movieron rápidamente para cubrir el cuerpo, pero se detuvieron cuando su señora dijo: "No, déjame verte". Soifon hizo lo que se le indicó, lo que provocó que el Bijuu susurrara: "Hermoso".

Soifon se sonrojó y luego se encontró agarrada cuando la Bijuu la levantó. Encontró que sus labios una vez más estaban cubiertos por la mujer de piel oscura que abrió la boca para que sus lenguas pudieran bailar nuevamente. También envolvió sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Yoruichi cuando fue llevada a un parche de hierba suave y acostada.

Ella gimió cuando Yoruichi la recostó y presionó su muslo derecho contra su montículo afeitado. Soifon comenzó a moler su coño en su mentor y ahora en la pierna de su amante, incluso cuando la mujer de cabello púrpura lo presionó con más fuerza. Ella arqueó la espalda con placer cuando la mujer rompió su beso y bajó la boca hacia uno de sus pechos perturbados para lamer su endurecido nudo. Cuando Yoruichi prácticamente chupó todo su seno, dejó escapar un fuerte gemido y comenzó a frotar su coño aún más rápido contra el muslo, haciéndolo mojar con su esencia. La sensación, aunque placentera rápidamente, estaba creciendo para ser insuficiente, lo que la llevó a gemir: "Por favor, Lady Yoruichi ... déjame sentir más".

"Dios mío, qué codicioso eres, Soifon", respondió Yoruichi con una sonrisa de satisfacción después de dejar ir a su teta, "No me digas que solo te importa tu propio placer".

Horrorizada de haber ofendido al Bijuu, rápidamente respondió: "No ... lo siento, lo eres ..."

Yoruichi se echó a reír mientras decía: "Oh, eres tan fácil de molestar. No te preocupes, te daré todo el placer que quieras y algo más.

"Oh, fuc ..." gimió la mujer cuando Yoruichi se quitó el muslo y enterró dos dedos dentro de la kunoichi. Rápidamente comenzó a trabajar dentro y fuera causando que Soifon se aferrara a la hierba mientras Yoruichi chupaba su clavícula. Soifon estaba en el cielo cuando Yoruichi bombeó sus dedos rápidamente. Ella comenzó a retorcerlos también, haciendo que Soifon jadeara mientras comenzaba a balancear sus caderas sin poder quedarse quieta. Sus manos buscaron la cara de Yoruichi y acercándola a la de ella mientras se inclinaba, jadeó, "L ... Señora ... Yoruichi, yo ... estoy tan cerca".

"Entonces cum", dijo Yoruichi enterrando sus dedos dentro. Luego comenzó a acariciar el techo alrededor de la misma área que siempre la volvía loca cuando la polla de Naruto la atropelló. Soifon como si obedeciera su orden se tensó antes de gritar mientras cubría la mano y el brazo de Yoruichi con su crema. Ella jadeó con los ojos vidriosos, pero todavía registró a Yoruichi quitándose los dedos antes de lamer su brazo como un gato que se limpia a sí mismo. Se sintió como un ratón cuando el Bijuu le dirigió una mirada hambrienta y dijo: "Sabes tan dulce. Voy a engullirlos a todos.

Soifon demostró que podía ser un depredador, así que de repente se adelantó y abordó a la otra mujer en el suelo. Mirando a la mujer con adoración, dijo: "Creo que es hora de que el zapato esté en el otro pie, Lady Yoruichi".

"Mi agresivo", dijo la mujer de piel oscura con una sonrisa, "Creo que me gusta este lado tuyo. Pero si eso es lo que quieres, entonces, por supuesto, hazte cargo ".

Soifon asintió y se inclinó besando a la Bijuu con ternura a pesar de la audaz postura que había tomado. Se probó a sí misma en la lengua de la mujer y, al encontrarla bastante agradable, chupó fácilmente los dedos de Yoruichi cuando se la ofrecieron después de que terminó el beso. Al limpiarlos para la mujer, descubrió que su deseo de saber cuál era el sabor de Yoruichi se había vuelto abrumador, así que comenzando por su pecho comenzó a besar el cuerpo de la mujer de piel oscura. Al llegar a su montículo afeitado, pasó dos dedos contra la hendidura de la mujer. El gemido de Yoruichi era música para sus oídos, y encontró su aroma intoxicante. Contenta de ver que Bijuu se había mojado bastante mientras jugaba con ella, Soifon comenzó lamiendo su crema de los muslos de la mujer de piel oscura. Yoruichi comenzó a mover sus caderas con la esperanza de atraer la información de Soifon enfocándose en su quim. Todavía,

Sin embargo, su resistencia se derrumbó cuando Yoruichi suplicó: "Date prisa Soifon. Estoy muy cachonda Te necesito."

Escuchar esas palabras fue demasiado para la mujer, así que rápidamente se dispuso a traerle a Yoruichi el alivio que había pedido. Pronto, sin embargo, simplemente se convirtió en un subproducto de su necesidad de beber la miel que se estaba proporcionando como resultado de sus esfuerzos. Soifon extendió la mano hacia Yoruichi con ambas manos mientras su boca permanecía sujeta a los labios inferiores de la mujer. La Bijuu entrelazó sus dedos con los kunoichi mientras comenzaba a apretar su manguito contra la cara de Soifon mientras la lengua de la mujer la volvía loca.

Soltó un grito y levantó las caderas mientras cubría la barbilla de Soifon en su esencia mientras la mujer seguía chupando su clítoris que la había provocado. Soifon se aseguró de lamer cada rastro de la esencia de Yoruichi que cubría el cuerpo de la mujer de piel oscura antes de subir. Yoruichi la rodeó con sus brazos haciendo que Soifon se derritiera en su calor.

Soifon sintió ganas de quedarse dormida, pero sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando Yoruichi la giró para que volviera a estar en el fondo. El Bijuu le sonrió antes de decir: "Creo que es mi turno para liderar de nuevo". Luego levantó las caderas de Soifon y la dobló casi por la mitad antes de comenzar a lamer el coño de la pequeña mujer. Pronto el claro se llenó de los gritos de Soifon, que no eran los únicos.

Yugito volvió a la tierra mientras se apoyaba contra un árbol respirando con dificultad. Miró con satisfacción al hombre arrodillado ante ella y cuya boca acababa de enviarla a la órbita. Luego dijo al escuchar los gemidos de Soifon repitiendo: "No para ser un zumbido, especialmente porque estoy segura de que me escucharon todo el camino de regreso en Kumo". Pero, ¿no crees que nos estamos poniendo un poco ruidosos?

Naruto se puso de pie y a pesar de sus palabras; ella lo atrajo hacia un beso. Ella gimió desde el principio para acariciar suavemente su seno mientras él retiraba su boca de la de ella para decirle: "No te preocupes. Coloqué una barrera de privacidad alrededor del área. Sé que te pedí que vinieras para ayudarme a explicar las cosas si ella hubiera entrado en pánico ante la forma de Bijuu de Yoruichi, pero aún podría ser problemático para ti si los rumores de que llenaste el Modo Bestia con Cola comenzaron a extenderse.

Yugito asintió y dijo: "Sí, el Raikage tendría un ataque. Probablemente me exiliará a la Isla Tortuga junto con Bee y Aisha.

Naruto sonrió y la hizo gemir cuando dijo: "No podríamos tener eso. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que tuve mi gatito sexy para mí.

"No creas que es al revés", respondió Yugito mientras sonreía mientras se deslizaba entre él y el árbol. Ella se movió varios pies de distancia antes de caer a los cuatro y darle una mirada ardiente de lujuria agregada, "Ahora no perdamos más tiempo porque tu gatita quiere tu polla enterrada profundamente dentro de su culo".

Naruto sonrió y se agachó detrás de ella. Agarrando sus caderas, disfrutó la forma en que ella gritó mientras enterraba su polla dentro de su coño. Obtuvo su polla resbaladiza con sus jugos antes de sacarla y presionarla contra su ano. Se presionó contra él firmemente esperando hasta que la cabeza se deslizó, antes de meter su polla dentro de su trasero hasta la empuñadura. Rápidamente comenzó a golpear ya que Yugito realmente había tenido que follarle el culo desde que su cereza anal explotó. Como tal, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ella se arrojara contra él para enfrentar sus embestidas.

Naruto finalmente decidió dejarla tomar la iniciativa, así que enterró su vara dentro de ella, antes de caer al suelo y tirar de ella. Yugito no dudó cuando ella rápidamente comenzó a saltar sobre su polla tan pronto como sus rodillas tocaron el suelo. Naruto se encontró con sus empujes hacia abajo mientras mantenía su control sobre sus caderas. Él gimió cuando Yugito se agachó y comenzó a acunar sus bolas cargadas de esperma.

"Mierda, si sigues así ..."

"Continúa", dijo Yugito, "Corre por mí. Vierte tu crema caliente en mi culo.

Naruto hizo lo que se le indicaba enterrando su vara en su interior. Yugito dejó escapar un fuerte grito cuando cayó hacia atrás para que su espalda descansara contra el pecho de Naruto. Su grito se cortó cuando Naruto volvió su rostro hacia él y selló su boca sobre la de ella. Sus bocas se separaron mientras jadeaban por aire después de sus clímax. Naruto escuchó a Soifon gritar nuevamente, probablemente indicando que acababa de recibir otro clímax propio.

Yugito se rió cuando Naruto dijo: "Parece que un gato acaba de enviar un ratoncito al cielo".

"Bueno, me aseguraré de enviarle tus saludos después de que el zorro envíe este gatito al mismo lugar de nuevo".

Capaz de captar una pista, Naruto la giró para que estuviera boca abajo y comenzó a bombear lentamente su virilidad en su trasero nuevamente. Yugito gimió de alegría mientras se deslizaba por su pasaje trasero más fácilmente que antes debido a su semen que cubría su interior. Pronto sus gritos se unieron una vez más

Tier estaba sentado en el estudio de la mansión que albergaba a los otros Bijuu y a ella. Desde que se convirtió en la amante de Naruto, había dejado de pensar en ella como la mansión de Kiyomi, ya que realmente había comenzado a sentirse como un hogar para ella. Esto incluía la habitación en la que se había recluido cada vez más a menudo cuando no realizaba misiones para la Great Tree Shipping Company, que era el estudio. Para su sorpresa, a Kiyomi no parecía importarle que su territorio fuera invadido. Supuso que ese era solo uno de los muchos cambios que había notado en su hermano y que atribuía al hombre que ahora compartían.

En el pasado, a pesar de que ambos eran los más estudiosos de los Bijuu, no se había traducido exactamente en un estrecho vínculo entre ellos. Ella lo había atribuido a ambos compitiendo por los afectos del Sabio. El Sabio no había jugado favoritos en su mayor parte, al menos entre los Bijuu, y no había estado con sus hijos al menos hasta el final cuando había elegido a su segundo hijo sobre el mayor. Además, aunque tanto ella como Kiyomi habían sido bastante académicas, habían divergido en lo que les había interesado. Kiyomi siempre había estado interesado en las artes más prácticas, como la creación de sellos y jutsu. Sin embargo, Tier siempre había disfrutado el lado filosófico de tales cosas. Donde Kiyomi podría haber creado un jutsu que podría destruir una aldea, para Tier, el asunto más importante que debatir era si debería crearse.

Sospechaba que el Sabio tenía la misma opinión en la mayoría de las cosas, por lo que no había pasado el conocimiento de cómo crear jinchuriki. Para Tier, había sido bastante sorprendente saber que la mujer que había desbloqueado esa habilidad para la humanidad, Mito Uzumaki, también estaba entre las mujeres atadas a Naruto. Tier había disfrutado más de un debate con los Uzumaki sobre si lamentaba haber proporcionado las llaves de la habilidad a las diferentes aldeas a través de los sellos que había usado para sellar el Bijuu en varios artículos. Tier había argumentado que al darle al shinobi el secreto de crear Jinchuriki, había condenado el sueño de su esposo de una existencia pacífica entre los shinobi. Mito había respondido que el sueño de su esposo había fracasado en el momento en que las otras aldeas shinobi habían nacido. Si ella se arrepintiera, era que ella no había considerado que los Bijuu habían sido seres sensibles hasta después de haber sellado a Kiyomi dentro de ella. Pero sí creía que el equilibrio alcanzado con el jinchuriki había evitado que las guerras se descontrolaran demasiado. Esto se debió a que el jinchuriki había demostrado ser espadas de doble filo, tan probable que destruyeran la mano que las usaba, como los enemigos a los que habían apuntado. Esa noción había intrigado a Tier cuando se vio obligada a admitirlo, en más de una ocasión las cosas habían ido en contra de Iwa porque se había liberado lo suficiente como para hacerse cargo de su anfitrión y no le había importado a quién había destruido en el camino. Esto se debió a que el jinchuriki había demostrado ser espadas de doble filo, tan probable que destruyeran la mano que las usaba, como los enemigos a los que habían apuntado. Esa noción había intrigado a Tier cuando se vio obligada a admitirlo, en más de una ocasión las cosas habían ido en contra de Iwa porque se había liberado lo suficiente como para hacerse cargo de su anfitrión y no le había importado a quién había destruido en el camino. Esto se debió a que el jinchuriki había demostrado ser espadas de doble filo, tan probable que destruyeran la mano que las usaba, como los enemigos a los que habían apuntado. Esa noción había intrigado a Tier cuando se vio obligada a admitirlo, en más de una ocasión las cosas habían ido en contra de Iwa porque se había liberado lo suficiente como para hacerse cargo de su anfitrión y no le había importado a quién había destruido en el camino.

Sin embargo, ella había preguntado cómo podía creer Mito en Naruto ya que su sueño reflejaba el de su esposo. Mito había respondido que el sueño de Naruto no habría tenido la posibilidad de tener éxito si Hashirama no hubiera fallado. Hashirama había querido crear una sola aldea, que en esencia expondría una sola creencia, La Voluntad de Fuego. Lo que en la superficie no era algo malo, pero el hecho de que otras aldeas se habían formado en torno a diferentes creencias demostró que otras personas de voluntad fuerte no tenían prisa por inscribirse para que Hashirama consumiera sus creencias. Por ejemplo, la Voluntad de Piedra que surgió de Iwagakure. Sin embargo, lo que Naruto estaba exponiendo no era silenciar las diferencias en los puntos de vista para adaptarse a un solo sistema de creencias. Ni siquiera estaba tratando de combinarlos, sino que esperaba encontrar una manera para que pudieran coexistir. Después de todo, había buenas y malas en todas las diferentes creencias. Incluso la Voluntad de Fuego por todo el bien que representaba, también había llevado directamente a la destrucción del Uchiha. Pudo haber sido una visión extrema de ello, pero no obstante, la creencia de que el bien de la aldea era razón suficiente para justificar el sacrificio de todo un clan era, en esencia, una conclusión lógica a la que se podía llegar.

Mito creía que si bien el sueño de Hashirama podría haber fallado en su objetivo principal. Ese fracaso creó las condiciones donde Naruto podría tener éxito. Lo logró porque antes de la fundación de Konoha cada clan tenía su propia forma de operar. De modo que había cientos, si no miles de creencias individuales para tratar de unir. La fundación de los Pueblos Shinobi había condensado esas voces en las cinco aldeas principales y en numerosas más pequeñas. Las aldeas que los planes de Naruto de coexistencia pacífica podían plantar y crecer a medida que comenzaban a trabajar juntas de la misma manera que los clanes que tenían rencores las habían dejado a un lado para trabajar juntas en las aldeas que habían sido fundadas.

Le reveló a Tier que si bien no disminuyó su creencia de que Naruto era especial, sí demostró que no estaba reinventando tanto el sistema, sino que se basaba en sus éxitos al tratar de cortar las porciones que habían fallado. Pero, con ese pensamiento, se dio cuenta de que también había fuerzas trabajando en la dirección opuesta a ellas. Sospechaba que uno de ellos había influido sutilmente en el Uchiha durante generaciones, si no el propio Indra. Ella basó su creencia en lo que se había registrado cuando Kakashi, Mikoto y Sage leyeron el monumento que los Uchiha habían salvaguardado.

Levantó la vista de los documentos que contenían los diversos escritos que habían visto y grabado con Sharingan y Rinnegan cuando alguien entró en el estudio. No le sorprendió que fuera Cyan, a diferencia de las otras mujeres a las que se les había dado vida a través de las colas que había sacrificado; ella tendía a ser la más sensata. Aunque, ella lo usó a veces para animar a los otros dos.

"Lady Tier", dijo cortés y recatadamente.

Tier suspiró porque no había planeado que las mujeres actuaran de la manera maestra / sirvienta que parecían preferir. Una parte de ella había considerado solicitar que se detuvieran, pero sintió que sería mejor si llegaran a un punto en el que creyeran ser su igual por sí mismos. Sospechaba que Cyan podría estar a punto de comenzar por ese camino, particularmente porque estaba segura de que su relación con Naruto estaba en la mente de la mujer.

Cyan se acercó al escritorio en el que estaba sentada y, mirando los papeles dispuestos sobre él, preguntó: "¿Qué estás investigando?"

"No tanto investigar", respondió Tier, "simplemente reflexionando sobre los diferentes tonos grabados en el monumento Uchiha".

"Tonos diferentes", dijo Cyan con una nota de curiosidad y confusión. "No entiendo. ¿No fue escrito por el Sabio de los Seis Caminos? ¿No debería haber sido el único capaz de leerlo todo y así haberlo escrito?

"Esa es una conclusión lógica que se podría llegar al menos antes de desbloquear el Rinnegan", respondió Tier. Al ver la confusión escrita en el rostro de la mujer, explicó: "Según Mikoto, cuando leyó el monumento con su Sharingan habitual, detalló cómo desbloquear el Mangekyō Sharingan. Cuando Kakashi lo leyó, pudo aprender cómo desbloquear el Eterno Mangekyō Sharingan, y comenzó a detallar cómo algo llamado Infinito Tsukuyomi era la clave para la salvación del Uchiha. El hilo conductor entre cada método de desbloqueo parecía requerir que una persona cometiera un acto de traición. Para desbloquear el Mangekyō se requería que una persona sacrificara a la persona que cuidaban. Kakashi pudo confirmar que la clave para desbloquear el Eterno Mangekyō Sharingan requería que una persona robara los ojos de una persona que también lo había desbloqueado.

"Sin embargo, no estoy seguro de lo que quieres decir con el tono", dijo Cyan sonando decepcionada de sí misma por no ver lo que Tier estaba explicando. "El tono parece bastante consistente considerando lo que se requería para desbloquear cada evolución de las técnicas oculares del Uchiha".

"Es cierto, si uno deja de leer el Monumento después de solo desbloquear el Eterno Mangekyō Sharingan", declaró Tier. "Pero, uno con Rinnegan no solo vio todos los pasos anteriores, sino que se desbloqueó una escritura final, sino que parecía que lo último que quería el padre era desbloquear el Rinnegan a menos que fuera para proteger a los más cercanos a usted. Él dice que la mayoría de las diez colas no se despertará sin importar la razón, ya que garantizaría la fatalidad del mundo. Esto parecería implicar que el Tsukuyomi Infinito tampoco debe intentarse, ya que un componente clave para él era convertirse en el jinchuriki de las diez colas.

"Ya veo", dijo Cyan, "eso parece bastante extraño, especialmente cuando uno considera que si el Rinnegan está desbloqueado, entonces se descubriría la artimaña".

"Una artimaña", dijo Tier sorprendido, "¿Qué te hace pensar en los primeros escritos como ese?"

"Bueno, parece más bien ... um ... claro que un tono u otro sería una mentira", dijo Cyan vacilante, ya que obviamente no quería ofender a la mujer que veía como superior a ella.

Tier suspiró antes de decir: "Cyan, no dudes en decir lo que piensas o preocuparte de que me ofendas. Lo que puede estar claro para usted puede no serlo para mí. Somos iguales incluso si pareces creer que eres inferior a mí.

"Lady Tier", dijo Cyan sorprendida y estaba a punto de señalar cómo era realmente más grande que ella. Sin embargo, se desvaneció cuando Tier le dirigió una mirada severa. Deseando haber mantenido la boca cerrada, suspiró, pero luego explicó: "Bueno, creo que el error que está cometiendo es que parece estar operando bajo la creencia de que solo hay un autor del monumento que cambió de opinión hacia el final". Pero, ¿y si hubiera dos?

"Imposible", dijo Tier rápidamente, "Mi padre lo creó, y solo él sería capaz de ..."

Cyan interrumpió a la rubia Bijuu mientras decía: "Lady Tier, usted acaba de decir que éramos iguales y, como tal, no debería asumir cualquier cosa con respecto a su infalibilidad. ¿No estás cometiendo el mismo error?

Tier podía ver a qué se refería Cyan ya que había sido bastante rápida en rechazar la idea de que alguien más pudiera igualar a su padre. Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que con las anteojeras retiradas con respecto a las habilidades de su padre, podía ver cómo Cyan llegó a su teoría. Centrándose en la mujer, ella preguntó: "Supongo que crees que este segundo autor solo podría modificar el monumento hasta que el Rinnegan tuviera que leerlo".

Cyan asintió, "Precisamente. Puede ser que quien haya dejado las instrucciones sobre cómo desbloquear las diversas etapas del Sharingan lo haya hecho para guiar a los Uchiha a despertar los Diez Colas. ¿Cómo exactamente se supone que uno debe despertar al Rinnegan?

"Las instrucciones fueron menos claras a ese respecto", dijo Tier al encontrar el papel que Sage había escrito sobre el asunto debido a que ella podía ver escritos que se hicieron visibles con el Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Se lo entregó a Cyan, quien comenzó a escanearlo.

Después de varios momentos, la mujer levantó la vista y dijo: "Parece que su autor estaba menos seguro acerca de este método. Lo expresó de la misma manera, pero no tiene la misma definición que los otros métodos ". Luego repitió lo que estaba escrito: "Los Ojos necesarios para despertar las Diez Colas solo se pueden lograr uniendo los ojos y el cuerpo del Sabio de los Seis Senderos". Al mirar a la mujer que había sacrificado varias colas para darle vida a ella y a los demás, dijo: "Es como si cuando el monumento fue modificado el autor tuviera una teoría, pero no estaba segura de si realmente funcionaría".

"Parece de esa manera", dijo Tier, aceptando el papel. "Pero como dices, la artimaña se descubriría una vez que se desbloqueara el Rinnegan".

"Tal vez al autor no le importaba", sugirió Cyan, "podría estar seguro de que para ese punto la persona que despertara estaría tan enojada que ni siquiera necesitarían consultar el monumento más. Parece que todos los pasos necesarios para despertar las Diez Colas se presentaron en los pasos anteriores. También podría ser la persona que dejó estas falsas formas de despertar las formas evolucionadas del Sharingan solo le preocupaba vender la mentira en su propio tiempo. Tal vez nos encontremos bailando al ritmo de una persona que murió hace mucho tiempo ".

Tier no estaba seguro de eso, ya que para que una persona dejara el monumento por ahí, significaba que esperaban que alguien siguiera el plan que establecieron. Además, en lugar de despertar al Sharingan, el verdadero propósito de los cambios realizados en el monumento parecía guiar a un Uchiha a despertar los Diez Colas. Ella sintió que la única razón por la que incluso había señalado cómo despertar al Rinnegan era para completar esa tarea. Se preguntó cómo reaccionaría la persona que lo había modificado si el Uchiha que lo leía solo estuviera interesado en despertar el poder para sus propios fines. Algo le dijo que el autor no estaría contento. Esto también la llevó a preguntarse qué le habría hecho esa persona a Uchiha que había despertado al Mangekyō Sharingan sin seguir los pasos prescritos por el monumento. Ella comenzó a preguntarse si tal vez el Uchiha que había despertado al Sharingan evolucionado alrededor del momento en que se fundó Konoha podría no haber sido eliminado porque no habían seguido el guión del autor misterioso. Sabía que podría ser difícil descubrir si había habido una conspiración contra los Uchiha que habían desbloqueado el Mangekyō Sharingan, pero sintió que valía la pena el esfuerzo.

Se sentó de nuevo en el escritorio para buscar a través de cualquiera de los registros que Kiyomi había reunido, pero se detuvo cuando Cyan le preguntó: "Lady Tier, sobre su relación con ese hombre ..."

Cyan nuevamente se detuvo por miedo a enojar a Tier desde La amenaza hacia Naruto había resultado en una de las pocas veces que las mujeres que la seguían la habían visto perder la paciencia. Tier se recostó en la silla y cruzó la mano sobre su regazo mientras preguntaba: "¿Qué pasa con eso?"

"Solo quiero entender por qué", dijo Cyan sonando exasperado. "Eres un Bijuu y mereces una persona dedicada exclusivamente a ti. No un humano con más amantes que estrellas. No puede haber pasado desapercibido cómo otros humanos te ven como atractivo. Podrías tener a cualquier hombre que desees.

"Tengo el que deseo", respondió Tier en su típico tono tranquilo. "He visto el aspecto de lujuria que mi forma actual ha creado en otros. Justo como he visto las miradas de miedo que los humanos llevaban cuando me miraban en mi forma Bijuu. Naruto es consciente de ambos y ¿sabes cómo me trata?

"Como receptáculo de sus lujurias", dijo Cyan sonando disgustado ante la idea.

"A veces, pero de nuevo lo uso para el mismo propósito", dijo Tier haciendo que Cyan la mirara en estado de shock. Una extraña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Tier, aunque el cuello de su chaqueta lo ocultaba: "Es lógico ya que el sexo es una actividad que requiere al menos dos personas. ¿O solo atribuyes a Naruto que tiene esos deseos mientras yo no los tengo?

"Yo ... supongo que yo ..."

"Pensé que estaba por encima de todo", dijo Tier de pie y se acercó por detrás del escritorio. "Dime Cyan, ¿me ves como si estuviera por encima de los humanos?"

"¡Sí, por supuesto!"

"Pero te ves a ti mismo como estando debajo de mí?"

"Naturalmente, como me diste la vida a mí y a los demás a través de tu sacrificio", dijo Cyan con reverencia.

"¿Alguna vez consideró que no necesito que me coloquen en un pedestal?" Podía ver que sus palabras sorprendieron a Cyan, así que continuó: "Naruto, es realmente una de las pocas personas que me ha visto por mí. Me acepta como Bijuu y como mujer. Él no proyecta su creencia de cómo debería actuar porque soy un Bijuu sobre mí. Me acepta por lo que soy ".

"Pero, ¿qué hay de tu otro hermano Kukaku y Mira, no proyecta él su deseo sobre ellos al rechazarlos?"

Tier negó con la cabeza antes de responder: "No tiene la obligación de devolver el afecto de Mira, y su reciente frialdad hacia Kukaku nació de su desprecio por la vida de sus camaradas. No hizo ningún movimiento para cambiarla más que para evitarla. Si eso hace que cambie, entonces tal vez sea porque en el fondo sabe que su actitud es incorrecta. Sin embargo, ella es libre de creer lo que quiere, y él acepta eso ". La mujer rubia se acercó a Cyan y agregó: "Supongo que lo que finalmente aprecio de Naruto es que él me acepta como simplemente Tier Harribel. Quizás en lugar de preocuparse por las jerarquías. Deberías tomarte el tiempo para ver cómo encajas en este mundo no como un ser nacido de mis colas sacrificadas, sino como Cyan Sung-Sun ".

"Lady Tier, mi lugar está detrás del suyo, ya que soy su sirviente".

Tier suspiró antes de responder: "Sin embargo, lo que realmente hubiera deseado es que estuvieras a mi lado como un igual". La rubia Bijuu se giró para regresar al escritorio para comenzar su investigación dejando a Cyan aturdido. Le resultaba difícil imaginarse a sí misma en esa posición ya que el pensamiento nunca se le había ocurrido. Pero ahora que sí, encontró que la idea de ser aceptada como igual de Tier era bastante difícil de descartar. Agarrando un libro del escritorio, se retiró a una gran silla con respaldo para comenzar a leerlo y ver si había algo que pudiera encontrar que tal vez hubiera escapado a la atención de Tier o Kiyomi. Después de todo, solo eran humanos.

El timbre de la mansión sonó a primera hora de la mañana, lo que provocó que Nel corriera hacia la puerta, ya que era uno de los pocos ocupantes que estaba en casa. Tier y Cyan habían pasado la noche estudiando en el estudio de Kiyomi, mientras que las otras mujeres estaban en varias misiones o tareas. Mira y ella habían estado desayunando cuando sonó el timbre, lo que provocó que el Bijuu de seis colas le dijera a Nel que respondiera. A pesar de la forma sarcástica que su hermano le había dicho que hiciera, Nel estaba muy feliz de cumplir porque Naruto debía regresar pronto y a menudo le traía regalos. Y aunque rara vez usaba la puerta, a veces hacía juegos de dejarlos en la casa para que ella los encontrara.

Al abrir la puerta, se decepcionó cuando no era su rubia favorita, sino un hombre que llevaba un extraño uniforme, gorra y gafas. Se presentó diciendo: "Hola, soy Courier Ninja cinco noventa y seis guiones cero tres. Tengo una entrega para la Dama de la casa.

"Nel es una dama, señor", dijo el diminuto Bijuu.

El hombre se rió entre dientes mientras sacaba un artículo envuelto en tela de su bolsa mientras explicaba: "Sí, pero ya ves que tengo que entregar este artículo al ... eh". El Courier Ninja no estaba seguro de qué sucedió exactamente, ya que en un momento estaba sosteniendo su entrega y al siguiente estaba en manos de la niña. "Ahora veo aquí un momento, tengo que entregarlo directamente a ..."

"Adiós señor", dijo Nel cerrándole la puerta en la cara mientras intentaba entrar en la mansión para recuperarla. Fue enviado a volar por la fuerza de la puerta, aterrizando a varios metros de distancia.

Nel miró con entusiasmo el artículo vestido y pensó que era un regalo de Naruto antes de retirar el envoltorio para revelar una tableta de piedra cubierta con una escritura antigua. Parecía más nuevo que la otra tableta en la que Nel tenía una escena por la que todos se preocupaban, particularmente porque no estaba cubierta de imágenes como la otra. Nel notó un sobre que se había caído al suelo. Al abrirlo, comenzó a leer: "Para Kiyomi, logré asegurar esta tableta de ... bla, bla, bla". Las palabras comenzaron a desangrarse para ella, ya que rápidamente perdió interés, ya que aparentemente no era un regalo de Naruto, especialmente porque fue firmado por un Jade Chan.

Nel frunció el ceño, pero luego decidió colorear un poco como había visto a Shiho, ya que estaba segura de que su hermana llamaría a la mujer con gafas para hablar sobre la tableta como si fueran la anterior. Llevándolo a su habitación, se preguntó cuándo volvería Naruto, ya que realmente echaba de menos tenerlo cerca.

Cuatro figuras observaron mientras el Courier Ninja que habían estado rastreando abandonó la aldea de Konoha y se quejaba para sí mismo. La mujer solitaria entre ellos dijo: "Parece que llegamos demasiado tarde".

"No importa", respondió el líder del grupo, "Sabemos quién es el destinatario. Simplemente tendremos que matarla junto con cualquiera que se interponga en nuestro camino.

"¿Qué quieres decir con nosotros?", Respondió un hombre grande de piel oscura con cabello blanco, "Vas a permanecer en las sombras mientras tomamos todos los riesgos".

El líder sonrió antes de responder: "Solo porque me causaría problemas, los miembros de mi rebaño se enterarían de mi alboroto dentro de Leaf Village. Esa es una tarea más adecuada para ninjas desaparecidos como ustedes tres.

El más joven de los tres respondió: "No debemos pelear con los muchachos. Somos los Dioses de los Cuatro Reyes Celestiales de la Luna después de todo. Vamos a llevarnos bien."

El hombre grande dejó caer el asunto ya que le resultaba difícil permanecer enojado cuando su compañero usó su acto inocente contra ellos. Aunque, sabía que cuando llegara el momento, el joven era tan violento como el resto de ellos. Mirando a la Aldea de la Hoja, preguntó: "¿Deberíamos esperar hasta que oscurezca?"

"¿Dónde está la diversión en eso?", Dijo la mujer ansiosamente, "Será fácil entrar y luego, después de destruir la Tableta de Hyuuga, podremos matarnos".

"Diviértete", dijo el líder volviéndose mientras sus compañeros lucían las mismas sonrisas asesinas.

Capítulo siguiente: Bienvenido al Club N: Parte IV: Noche de aficionados


	73. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 73

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío. Además, esta historia es una ficción de limón, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan. Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora. Gracias.

Capítulo 73: Bienvenido al Club N: Noche de aficionados

"Maldita sea alguien, abre la puerta", gritó Mirajane mientras entraba a la entrada principal de la mansión. Ella gruñó molesta cuando nadie le respondió. Supuso que no debería haberse sorprendido teniendo en cuenta que actualmente los residentes de la casa eran solo ella, Tier, Cyan y Nel. La mayoría de sus hermanos y otras mujeres que vivían en la mansión estaban realizando misiones u ocupadas con otras tareas. Kiyomi y Mito, por ejemplo, estaban actualmente en Wave con Urd. Mientras que las nuevas Ocho Colas actuaban como guardaespaldas de Mito mientras ella se hacía pasar por Kiyomi. El artículo genuino se refería a las propiedades de la Compañía Naviera Gato después de haberlas comprado junto con el puerto que la compañía había construido en Wave.

El trío también estaba siendo acompañado por Karin y Fuka. Karin iba a supervisar y entrenar a Fuka en el manejo del lado comercial de la Compañía Náutica Uzumaki desde que el antiguo Uzumaki asumió el cargo de presidente de la compañía hermana. La razón principal por la que Fuka asumió la responsabilidad fue porque tenía algo de experiencia como pirata. Sin embargo, como lo había acumulado al principio de su vida de ghoul cuando todavía había tratado de equilibrar sus necesidades con seguir siendo una persona decente, se había dirigido a otras tripulaciones piratas para robarles sus riquezas y su chakra. Eventualmente, aunque su tripulación la había traicionado, ya que querían atacar objetivos más ricos, como ciudades o barcos nobles, y una noche le habían cortado el cuello mientras dormía. Obviamente no había funcionado. Pero de los pocos sobrevivientes de la masacre que siguió fue la historia del capitán fantasmal que había atraído a los hombres a su tripulación con planes para drenarles su energía y sus vidas. Naturalmente, dejaron de lado la parte donde la habían traicionado primero. Por supuesto, la mayoría de la gente en Wave nunca aprendería cómo ella fue el origen de la historia de fantasmas que algunos de los marineros todavía se contaban.

Mientras Urd, Mito, Karin y Fuka manejaban las tareas de presentar a la mujer que sería la presidenta de la Compañía Náutica Uzumaki a la gente de Wave, Kiyomi planeaba ocuparse estudiando los registros de la compañía a partir de la cual se estaba creando. Ella estaba haciendo esto como un favor para Ibiki, quien ya estaba ocupado con múltiples investigaciones, pero aún esperaba discernir si había un vínculo entre Gato y la Corporación SIN que pudiera explicar sus intereses similares en Wave. Kiyomi podría haber entregado los registros a uno de los subordinados de Ibiki. Pero, ella quería manejarlo ella misma en caso de que descubriera secretos que quería guardar incluso de los aliados cercanos del harén de Naruto.

Mirajane se negó a llamar al harén por el término cursi que usaban las mujeres que formaban parte de él. Particularmente porque para ella no se sentía como una familia ya que en todo caso la estaba poniendo en desacuerdo con la de ella. El hermano más reciente hacia quien dirigía su ira, naturalmente, era Tier principalmente porque se había unido a dicho Harem. Lo que realmente la molestó sobre todo el asunto fue que a Mira le había parecido que en un momento Tier había mostrado muy poco interés en la idea, y luego lo siguiente que supo fue que su hermana era una de las amantes de Naruto. Al escuchar los detalles añadidos a su molestia porque sonaba como si Tier simplemente se hubiera arrojado sobre él y él hubiera aceptado con gusto.

Naturalmente, la molestaba porque también se había arrojado a Naruto varias veces y él siempre encontraba la manera de rechazarla. Se había detenido después de un tiempo para preservar su dignidad, pero sabía que su interés no había disminuido teniendo en cuenta lo enojada que estaba porque Tier parecía poseer algo que atraía al hombre. Se había ventilado con Kiyomi al respecto, principalmente porque creía que el objetivo de su hermana era unir a todos los Bijuu bajo Naruto. Teniendo en cuenta que era un lugar en el que Mira quería estar, pensó que Kiyomi le daría una idea. En cambio, su hermana simplemente le había informado que la vieja habría tenido más probabilidades de atraer a Naruto que su yo actual. Habiendo sido frustrada por la respuesta críptica, arremetió contra su hermana insultándola a ella y a su amante.

Mira simplemente no entendía a qué se refería su hermana ya que la vieja había sido retirada e insegura de sí misma. Esto se debió principalmente a la forma que había tomado después de ser creada, ya que mientras sus hermanos tenían formas majestuosas y poderosas. Ella simplemente había sido una masa de carne blanca y viscosa. Incluso Chomei, que también había sido de naturaleza insecticida, al menos parecía genial debido a su forma blindada. Por el contrario, la suya había sido monstruosa y Kukaku rara vez había fallado en burlarse de ella o incluso de sus otros hermanos en ocasiones cuando estaba molesta con ella. Como tal, casi había sido demasiado educada y amigable. Sin embargo, una parte de ella se había resentido por tener que actuar de esa manera, por lo que lo había descartado tan pronto como asumió la nueva.

Suspiró mientras alcanzaba la puerta ya que en lugar de respeto en el presente era poco más que la niñera de Kiyomi para Nel y la criada. Justo antes de agarrar la perilla, gritó cuando se sorprendió por la electricidad estática que se arqueó. Ella se miró la mano con sorpresa por un momento, pero luego notó que una carga entraba en el aire a su alrededor y le hacía que su cabello comenzara a levantarse. Se dio cuenta rápidamente de las implicaciones, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la puerta explotó hacia adentro y la envió volando de regreso del ataque eléctrico masivo.

Mira golpeó una de las escaleras que conducían al segundo nivel. Se hicieron añicos donde ella los impactó dejándola incrustada cuando tres personas entraron en la mansión. La mujer del grupo tenía el pelo rojo, cuyo flequillo le cubría los ojos. Llevaba una chaqueta blanca, junto con falda y botas a juego. Debajo de la chaqueta había una camisa azul oscuro con un agujero que mostraba sus impresionantes dotaciones. Llamó a la mansión juguetonamente: "Espero que no te importe, pero nos vimos a nosotros mismos".

"Shermie no pierdas el foco aquí", dijo el hombre de piel oscura y cabello blanco que entraba detrás de ella, "Kurisu confirmó que hay cuatro fuentes de calor en esta mansión. El servicio de mensajería acaba de dejar la tableta, por lo que aún debe estar cerca de uno de ellos, y gracias a su llamativa entrada, probablemente ya haya matado a uno de ellos ".

Un joven de aspecto andrógino vestido con una camisa azul holgada debajo de la cual llevaba una camiseta negra ajustada metida en sus pantalones blancos dijo: "Relájate Yashiro, el servicio de mensajería que cuestionamos dijo que se lo dejó con una joven. Según su descripción, es probable que sea la fuente de calor más pequeña. Iré a recogerlo.

"Como el infierno lo harás", dijo Mira saliéndose de las escaleras. "Ahora vete de nuestra casa".

Transformándose en lo que ella llamó su forma de Satanás, saltó desde las escaleras hacia el grupo de intrusos. Justo antes de alcanzarlos, la mujer y el joven saltaron lejos de su compañero de equipo más grande. Bien por sacarlo primero, ella retiró su mano escamosa y guantelete como una mano con garras para golpearlo en su cara. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, a pesar de su inmensa fuerza en su forma actual, lo atrapó fácilmente. Él le sonrió fríamente antes de decir: "Vas a tener que hacerlo mejor que esto si vas a hacer que nos vayamos".

Extendió la mano hacia ella, pero Mira saltó hacia atrás, sin embargo, mientras aún estaba en el aire, la joven apareció detrás de ella y la pateó en la espalda. "Buen apoyo Kurisu", declaró Yashiro mientras saltaba en el aire agarrando a Mira por la cara y luego golpeó su cabeza contra el suelo. Luego el hombre dio un salto hacia atrás y ordenó: "Acaba con ella ahora, Shermie".

"Con mucho gusto", dijo la mujer lanzando un beso hacia Mira. Un pequeño orbe de electricidad salió de sus labios y viajó sobre su mano, pero luego desapareció. Mira de repente sintió que el aire a su alrededor se sobrealimentaba y saltó al aire cuando apareció un orbe masivo donde había estado parada. Sin embargo, Kurisu apareció detrás de ella otra vez y la pateó en el jutsu que aún chispeaba. Gritó cuando lo golpeó y la electricidad se arqueó sobre ella. Sin embargo, cuando terminó el jutsu, se dio cuenta de que estaban sorprendidos de que ella siguiera no solo consciente, sino viva mientras lentamente se ponía de pie.

Kurisu apareció detrás de ella nuevamente y estaba a punto de patearla en la espalda una vez más. Mira, sin embargo, giró y lo atrapó por el tobillo diciendo: "Realmente, pensaste que me atraparías por tercera vez". Luego se giró hacia Yashiro que se movía para ayudar a su compañero y arrojó al joven de cabello castaño. Se estrelló contra Yashiro golpeando el viento de ambos mientras chocaban contra una pared cerca de la entrada.

Mira se volvió hacia Shermie, pero de repente encontró su rostro entre los muslos de la mujer. Shermie luego torció las caderas y levantó a Mira de sus pies antes de estrellarla contra el suelo y luego saltó. Mira se levantó para encontrar a sus tres oponentes de pie. Estaban a punto de saltar sobre ella, pero se dispersaron cuando un tiburón de agua se estrelló contra el suelo donde habían estado parados.

Mira miró hacia atrás para ver a Tier y Cyan de pie en el segundo piso. Tier bajó la mano que había usado para lanzar su jutsu y dijo con calma: "Si sabes lo que es bueno para ti, entonces debes rendirte. Esta lucha terminará mal para ti si persistes. Puede que haya sorprendido a Mira sin darse cuenta, pero esa pequeña ventaja ahora está llegando a su fin ".

"Mantente fuera de este nivel", dijo Mira enojada, "No necesito tu ayuda".

Tier saltó desde el rellano del segundo piso justo detrás de su hermano. Dando un paso adelante mientras sacaba su espada, dijo: "Independientemente de que la tengas. No los subestimes. Su falta de sutileza en su ataque muestra una arrogancia que poseen con respecto a sus habilidades. Obviamente creen que no solo podrían vencernos, sino que planearon luchar para liberarse de la aldea ".

"Humph," dijo Yashiro divertido, "Parece que no somos los únicos arrogantes. Haces que parezca que golpearte es imposible.

"No diría eso", dijo Tier sosteniendo su espada a su lado, "pero me gustaría pensar que sería bastante difícil, especialmente porque las probabilidades son ahora iguales". Los ojos de Tier se abrieron de par en par cuando sintió que las cantidades ya increíbles de chakra dentro de sus oponentes se volvían más poderosas y violentas. Para ir junto con el cambio en su chakra, su piel comenzó a oscurecerse también.

Kurisu, quien antes podría haber parecido alegre si algo retraído tenía una mirada sádica en sus ojos ahora cuando dijo: "Las probabilidades son cualquier cosa menos parecidas. Somos los elegidos ".

Luego levantó la mano hacia ellos y una enorme bola de fuego púrpura se reunió ante ella. El jutsu se disparó hacia las mujeres causando que Cyan y Mira se dispersaran. Tier contraatacó con una bola de agua, pero para su sorpresa, las llamas púrpuras se evaporaron y su poder apenas disminuyó. Ella logró rodar fuera del camino, pero tuvo que levantar su brazo para bloquear una patada del hombre cuando él apareció a su lado. Ella voló hacia atrás de su golpe, pero aterrizó sobre sus pies, así que estaba preparada cuando él reapareció.

Él evitó ágilmente el golpe de su espada antes de contraatacar agitando su mano hacia ella haciendo que apareciera una ola de llamas. Tier contraatacó con una pared de agua que logró bloquear el ataque esta vez, pero fue derribada cuando Mira fue golpeada contra ella por la espalda después de haber estado luchando contra Yashiro.

"Esto no está pasando", gritó Mira enojada mientras se levantaba.

Tier se molestó a sí misma, pero respondió al ver a Cyan obligado a saltar mientras Kurisu la atacaba por detrás, permitiendo que Shermie se retirara de la batalla, "Es porque su trabajo en equipo es mejor que el nuestro, y usted los está subestimando".

"Son jodidos humanos", respondió Mira enojada, "No están en el mismo nivel que nosotros".

Tier suspiró, mientras recuperaba el equilibrio antes de responder: "Los resultados actuales de esta batalla sugerirían lo contrario. Además, sus niveles de chakra en su estado actual podrían incluso estar a la par con los nuestros ".

Yashiro sonrió mientras escuchaba a las mujeres antes de responder: "¿Qué se supone que son exactamente para que se vean por encima de los seres humanos normales?"

"¿Por qué no nos dices?", Respondió Tier, "es obvio una arrogancia que compartes con mi hermano pensar que ustedes tres son iguales para toda una aldea".

"Estamos conmovidos por lo divino", respondió Kurisu arrastrando a un Cyan derrotado detrás de él. Arrojó a la mujer inconsciente a los pies de Tier antes de ordenar, "Ahora ríndete o ¿te gustaría ver a Shermie romper el cuello de esta linda niña?

Los ojos de Tier se entrecerraron mientras apretaba más su espada mientras Nel decía sonando asustada mientras Shermie la sostenía de una manera que le permitiera a la mujer cumplir fácilmente la amenaza Kurisu, "Nel lo siente, trató de permanecer oculta como tú dijiste".

"Está bien", dijo Tier suavemente, "No es tu culpa". Enfocando su mirada en Kurisu, dijo: "Te arrepentirás de haberla amenazado".

"Sinceramente, no creo que sea capaz de sentir remordimiento", respondió el sádico joven.

"Esperaré probar si eso es cierto", dijo Tier amenazadoramente. "Pero no nos rendiremos. Sé que no tienes intención de dejarnos con vida.

"Demasiado cierto", respondió Kurisu, "Pero lo primero es lo primero. ¿Encontraste la tableta de la Hyuuga?

"Sí", respondió Shermie, "El pequeño mocoso estaba tratando de ocultarlo cuando la atrapé". La mujer arrojó la tableta a Kurisu, quien la atrapó y luego, usando sus llamas púrpuras, la fundió en roca fundida.

Sonriendo amenazadoramente, dijo: "Parece que ahora todo lo que tenemos que hacer es aclarar algunos cabos sueltos. Comencemos con los más jóvenes.

"No", gritó Tier moviéndose para detener a la mujer incluso mientras se tensaba para seguir la orden.

Sin embargo, sabía que no la alcanzaría a tiempo. Pero entonces apareció un destello rojo entre ella y la mujer. Cuando Naruto apareció, balanceó una de sus cuchillas de chakra hacia la mujer que estaba a punto de asesinar a Nel, quien saltó hacia atrás pero abandonó su agarre y sería víctima de moverse lo más rápido posible. Aterrizó sobre sus pies y rápidamente se unieron sus camaradas mientras observaban al hombre rubio que había aparecido sosteniendo a la temblorosa Nel.

Levantó la vista y sus ojos eran rojos y como de zorro, pero luego desapareció rápidamente con la joven. Sin embargo, la atención de todos se dirigió a Shermie cuando la sangre comenzó a brotar de su garganta cortada como si hubiera evitado la espada, no había podido evitar el alcance extendido ya que había sido cargada con el chakra de Naruto. Su cabeza comenzó a inclinarse hacia atrás para revelar que, excepto por una pequeña cantidad de piel, su cabeza había sido casi cortada.

Naruto reapareció después de haber dejado a Nel en su departamento y luego reunió a Soifon, Yugito y Yoruichi. Observó a la mujer colapsar antes de decir fríamente: "Será mejor que te rindas o puedes unirte a tu amigo".

"Opto por la tercera opción", declaró Yashiro mientras colocaba su mano en el suelo extrayendo energía de la tierra.

"No hay una tercera opción", dijo Naruto cuando el hombre se enderezó y comenzó a acusarlo.

"Por supuesto que sí", gritó el hombre mientras corría hacia ellos, "Para matar a tantos de ustedes como sea posible antes de que nos derriben".

Naruto arrojó su espada de chakra y después de haberle aplicado un sello Hiraishin desapareció cuando el hombre la evitó. Él apareció detrás de él y atrapó la espada antes de girar y cortarla a lo largo de la espalda de Yashiro. Su chakra del viento cortó fácilmente al hombre por la mitad desde el hombro hasta la cadera, dividiéndolo en dos cuando dijo: "Esa fue la opción B, recuerda". Centrándose en la última amenaza para aquellos que le importaban, dijo: "¿Quieres fallar también en mi pregunta?"

Pareciendo impasible ante la muerte de su compañero de equipo, Kurisu respondió: "En realidad, me gusta la elección de Yashiro. Simplemente se equivocó ... "La Juventud se movió para atacar a Naruto, pero fue derribado cuando Tier arrojó su espada y lo atrapó en el pecho.

Tier se acercó y lo liberó mientras le preguntaba fríamente: "¿Te arrepientes ahora de tu elección?"

"H ... apenas", respondió el joven, "en realidad necesitaba ayuda para ponerlo en movimiento". Comenzó a reír cuando la acumulación de chakra que Tier había pensado que era para impulsar un jutsu con el que había planeado atacar a Naruto en realidad comenzó a fortalecerse. Se dio cuenta de que estaba canalizando su fuerza vital que se desvanecía para llevarlos a todos con él, así que gritó: "Aléjate de él", mientras saltaba hacia atrás.

"No hay escapatoria para ustedes", dijo Kurisu, "Los llevaré a todos ustedes y una buena parte de esta aldea conmigo".

Naruto se acercó al hombre moribundo tratando de pensar en un lugar al que pudiera teletransportarse sin gente. Decidiéndose por algunos de los oasis que había dejado a kunai en Wind Country para proteger a Sara y a su hija antes de que se convirtieran en sus amantes. Estaba a punto de atraparlo cuando un borrón pasó junto a él cuando Mira lo agarró y voló por la entrada en ruinas. "Mira, espera", gritó, pero ella ya estaba encaminada hacia el cielo antes de que pudiera explicar su plan.

Mira se obligó a volar a Kurisu lo más alto y lejos posible del pueblo. Ella sintió que él agarraba sus antebrazos cuando dijo: "Qué inútil. Todo lo que has logrado hacer es condenarte a ti mismo ".

"Vete al infierno", respondió Mira, "no voy a dejar que te salgas con la tuya".

"Al final no es de mi manera de lo que debes preocuparte, sino de nuestra madre", dijo Kurisu mientras la aflojaba, "Ahora vamos al infierno juntos".

Mira logró liberarse de él y usó su cola para lanzar a Kurisu al aire antes de volar. Él explotó en una masiva erupción púrpura de chakra y llamas, cuya ola de conmoción cerebral la inundó. Luego comenzó a caer del cielo cuando perdió el conocimiento por la explosión.

Naruto maldijo cuando la vio salir del humo de la explosión girando de manera descontrolada. Habiendo llegado al borde de la aldea corriendo, usando Hiraishin o clones para arrojarlo por su camino, no creía que pudiera alcanzarla a tiempo ya que ella estaba fuera de su alcance varias veces. Luego, sus ojos se clavaron en una catapulta montada justo dentro de la pared y se usó en caso de asedio o ataque de convocatorias gigantes. Corriendo hacia él, los miembros de los escuadrones de defensa de la aldea comenzaron a aparecer en respuesta a la explosión. Uno de los cuales notó a Naruto preguntó: "¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿Estamos bajo ataque?

Naruto saltó al fuego del arma descargada gritando: "No hay tiempo para explicar". Lanzó un kunai al mecanismo de disparo que golpeaba la palanca y se lanzó sobre la pared. Aunque no apuntó directamente a la Mira descendente, lo acercó lo suficiente como para que pudiera arrojarle un kunai. Al hacerlo, él maldijo ya que su objetivo no era tan cierto como debía ser, así que apareció sobre ella. Cayendo en una cabeza decente primero, rápidamente la alcanzó y fue capaz de agarrarla, pero también el suelo así que los teletransportó a su departamento. Se estrellaron contra su cama destrozándola. Naruto revisó rápidamente para asegurarse de que Mira estaba bien y después de comprobar que ella estaba volcada sobre su espalda. Un momento después, Nel y Kushina entraron a la habitación para ver qué había sucedido. El diminuto Bijuu al darse cuenta del estado de su cama preguntó:

Naruto se rió entre dientes antes de acariciar su cabeza con casco y responder: "Tal vez llevado a las razones extremas de ello. Pero sigue adelante y sigue saltando. Lo hice y mira cómo me fue ".

Nel le sonrió antes de abrazar su pecho para decir inocentemente: "La próxima vez Nel quiere saltar en su cama contigo".

"No eres el único", dijo Kushina con una sonrisa mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su hijo. Pero luego se volvió serio y preguntó: "Entonces, ¿qué pasó exactamente?"

Naruto se sentó con el pequeño Bijuu para mirar a la inconsciente Mira antes de responder: "No tengo idea". Pero luego, al recordar que amenazaron a Nel, la rodeó con un brazo protector para decirle en un tono peligroso: "Pero vamos a averiguarlo".

Yoshino tomó la entrada en ruinas de la casa de Kiyomi. Había oído que había sido atacado, aunque por quién aún era un misterio. Se había sentido un poco tonta por molestar a la mujer por lo que había causado que Kurenai cambiara cuando era evidente que tenía preocupaciones más apremiantes. Como tal, ella había decidido no molestarla. Sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando un mensajero llegó a su casa con una invitación para que se reuniera con el dueño de la Great Tree Shipping Company.

Yoshino había investigado a la mujer pelirroja, y lo que había aprendido la dejó algo confundida. Particularmente porque a veces parecía que ella era dos personas diferentes, ya que algunos que la encontraron la describieron como una mujer amable y extrovertida. Sin embargo, otros dirían que estaba absorta en sí misma e inaccesible. Últimamente, aunque parecía que el lado más accesible de su personalidad se estaba encontrando con más frecuencia. La Nara supuso que podía entender por qué la mujer cambiaba de humor con tanta frecuencia, ya que casi había sido asesinada por su esposo, despertada para descubrir que su compañía estaba siendo derribada por sus hermanos, y luego a los pocos días de despertar a su esposo. había intentado terminar el trabajo que él había comenzado. Considerando todo eso, Yoshino se sorprendió de que la mujer alguna vez dejara la seguridad de su hogar. Más, no era como si fuera una grosera absoluta cuando apareció el lado menos social de su personalidad. Pero más bien, ella siempre estaba pensando profundamente y encontraba que la gente que la molestaba era una molestia. Yoshino supuso que era perdonable, ya que en solo unos años desde el despertar, Kiyomi había reconstruido su empresa y la había convertido en una potencia en las industrias de transporte y envío. De hecho, la Great Tree Shipping Company estaba a punto de celebrar la apertura de una compañía hermana llamada Uzumaki Nautical Company.

Yoshino pensó que no debería sorprender que Kiyomi estuviera en el corazón de lo que sea que haya causado que Kurenai abrace la vida nuevamente. La mujer parecía ser una sabia para cambiar las cosas. Yoshino pensó que si nada más salía de la reunión, al menos tendría una idea de cómo la mujer había superado la adversidad en su vida.

No estaba muy segura de cómo anunciarse, ya que había equipos de trabajo que se apresuraban a reparar el daño. Vio a la pelirroja hablando con una mujer de mediana edad con cabello azul oscuro que sostenía algunos planes que estaban mirando. Kiyomi levantó la vista y al notarla, sonrió antes de susurrarle algo a la mujer antes de moverse para saludarla. Se dio cuenta de que la mujer con la que Kiyomi había estado hablando le dirigió una mirada de evaluación antes de poner en marcha los planes que tenía y comenzó a dirigir el equipo de trabajo.

"Lady Yoshino", dijo la pelirroja cálidamente, "Es un placer conocerte".

"Igualmente, Lady Kiyomi", respondió Nara cortésmente, "Admitiré aunque me sorprendió un poco recibir tu citación. Me imagino que tendrías preocupaciones más urgentes.

"Oh, creo que encontrarás que soy mucho mejor en multitarea que la mayoría", respondió Kiyomi con un tono obvio de diversión. Actuando como si le estuviera contando a Yoshino una broma interna, agregó: "De hecho, se podría decir que a veces parece que estoy en dos lugares a la vez".

Un poco confundido, pero siendo cortés, Nara respondió: "Bueno, sus competidores deben sentir que ese es el caso considerando lo rápido que resucitó la imagen de su empresa y la devolvió a la fama".

"No puedo tomar todo el crédito", respondió el pelirrojo, "Estoy rodeado de personas con talento. Ellos hacen la mayor parte del trabajo pesado ".

Yoshino asintió, pero respondió: "Sin embargo, poder elegir a esas personas clave es el talento de un buen líder".

"De hecho", respondió la mujer con una sonrisa, "Pero creo que descubrirás que estoy trabajando en un grupo de talentos que alguien más ha reunido para mí. Sin embargo, no estamos aquí para hablar de mí ".

"Admito estar algo confundido en cuanto a por qué pediste hablar conmigo", dijo Yoshino.

Kiyomi señaló la entrada en ruinas de su casa antes de decir: "¿Te importaría dar un paseo conmigo?" Yoshino sacudió la cabeza, por lo que procedieron a alejarse de la mansión tomando un camino que conducía a un área de madera. Suponiendo que se dirigían a los famosos manantiales donde se reunió la Asociación de Mujeres de Baño, Yoshino admitió que su curiosidad se despertó. Cuando estuvieron solos en el camino, el pelirrojo dijo: "La razón por la que deseaba hablar con usted fue porque Kurenai me informó que había una violación del protocolo con respecto al secreto de nuestro grupo".

"No están en problemas, ¿verdad?", Preguntó Yoshino preocupado.

"No, en absoluto", dijo Kiyomi rápidamente, "No son necesariamente los primeros en hablar sobre lo que sucede detrás de los muros de mi propiedad. Después de todo, me di cuenta de que recientemente varios miembros tuvieron que explicar el significado de las marcas de zorro que llevaban en una reunión de la Fuerza de la Madre Aliada ".

"Me temo que no he asistido a ninguna de las reuniones de reservista", dijo Yoshino sin usar el otro término que la gente llamó la fuerza de reserva que defendió a Konoha en tiempos de guerra o cuando era necesario. Nunca había disfrutado particularmente el apodo de Allied Mom Force, ya que sentía que menospreciaba a las mujeres que formaban parte de él. Esto se debía a que casi podía imaginar que la gente pensaba que pelearían con ollas o sartenes en lugar de involucrarse en el serio negocio de ser asesinos entrenados.

Kiyomi asintió antes de explicar: "Bueno, recientemente el significado de la marca surgió cuando varios de nuestros miembros se habían reunido. Aunque siento que nuestros miembros lo manejaron bastante bien, ha causado que empiecen a circular rumores sobre lo que sucede aquí. Particularmente como uno de nuestros requisitos es que las mujeres deben estar solteras actualmente ".

"¿Porqué es eso?" Yoshino preguntó sintiéndose bastante intrigado. Como tal, estaba bastante decepcionada cuando llegó a una fuente termal que se parecía al tipo que se encuentra en las regiones más montañosas, pero que actualmente se encuentra desocupada.

Kiyomi debe haber sentido su decepción mientras sonreía mientras Yoshino buscaba alguna pista de los rumores que había escuchado. La pelirroja respondió a su pregunta diciendo: "Bueno, para asegurar el secreto, por supuesto. Es probable que una mujer casada o apegada necesite decirle a su amante lo que sucede aquí, algo que hemos hecho todo lo posible para evitar ".

"¿Es por eso que las aguas termales están vacías, debido a los equipos de trabajo?"

"Parcialmente, hemos tenido que acorralar a más de uno de los trabajadores que se han alejado", dijo Kiyomi divertida mientras se acercaban a una gruta. Usando el camino detrás de la cascada, se acercaron a una pared con una antorcha que la mujer giró para revelar un pasaje secreto. Volviéndose hacia la sorprendida Nara, la pelirroja agregó: "Ahora, si vagaran por aquí, tendríamos que recurrir a medidas más drásticas".

Yoshino se detuvo en la entrada cuando Kiyomi se dirigió hacia abajo. La mujer se detuvo para mirar hacia atrás, lo que provocó que la Nara preguntara: "Um ... ¿debería realmente mostrarme esto entonces? No soy miembro ".

"Cierto", respondió Kiyomi, "Pero, Ino habló muy bien de ti, así que hemos decidido ofrecerte una invitación. Además, Kurenai mencionó que escuchar las pequeñas cositas que revelaron hizo que demostraras algo de curiosidad. La violación de la que hablé antes fue para dar una pista de lo que sucede aquí. Después de todo, lo describieron como un espectáculo, y ese es el tipo de rumores que quiero presentar antes de que se difundan. Los rumores difundidos desde otras fuentes pueden descartarse como solo la imaginación salvaje de adolescentes o adultos cachondos. Pero si dices que escuchaste algo al pasar entre los miembros, bueno, da un toque de credibilidad a todo lo que surge de las reflexiones de otras personas que te usan como fuente ".

"Aún así, eso no explica exactamente por qué me mostrarías todo", dijo Yoshino. "¿Qué pasa si elijo no ser miembro?"

"Oh, todavía no estamos ofreciendo membresía", respondió Kiyomi. "Eso puede venir después. Pero por ahora, estoy en el negocio de proteger nuestros secretos haciéndote parte de ellos.

"No estoy seguro de entender", dijo Yoshino cuando Kiyomi se dio la vuelta. Ella frunció el ceño cuando la mujer no le respondió, sino que se dirigió hacia los escalones del pasillo. Sin estar segura de en qué se estaba metiendo, Yoshino decidió seguirla de todos modos ya que sentía una sensación de emoción.

Cuando llegó al fondo encontró a Kiyomi esperándola. La mujer sonrió cuando preguntó: "¿Te importa si me pongo más cómoda?"

"Um ... claro, adelante".

"Gracias", dijo Kiyomi antes de estallar en humo. Cuando se despejó, Yoshino se sorprendió de que fuera de su cabello, que había pasado de un corte bob corto a una revelación, su cabello era mucho más largo, pero se mantuvo en dos moños. "Ah, mucho mejor". Yoshino descubrió que la semejanza de la mujer con Mito Uzumaki había crecido. Ella arqueó una ceja y la mujer respondió rápidamente a la pregunta no formulada: "Como probablemente sepan, he hecho un trabajo. Pero, pensé que la gente podría estar bastante preocupada por mí si salía en público así ".

"Si la mayoría de las personas reconocieran a la esposa del Primer Hokage, entonces podrían haberlo hecho", dijo Yoshino, reconociéndola principalmente por una imagen que había visto de niña debido a su capacidad para recordar todo lo que vio con claridad cristalina. "Pero, aunque era una figura impresionante antes de casarse, se instaló en la oscuridad después". Yoshino no estaba segura de por qué, pero tenía la impresión de haber ofendido a la mujer. Supuso que no debería haberse sorprendido teniendo en cuenta lo cerca que Kiyomi se había modelado para parecerse a la mujer, ya que era como mirar la foto de Mito Uzumaki. Sin embargo, la alegría de la pelirroja volvió rápidamente cuando dijo: "Por favor, sígueme".

Yoshino sintió que su curiosidad crecía cada vez más mientras caminaban. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que estaban en uno de los antiguos refugios civiles que corrían debajo de la ciudad. Sin embargo, era evidente que alguien había invertido mucho tiempo y esfuerzo en repararlos. Se preguntó a dónde conducían algunas de las habitaciones, pero hizo una pregunta que la había estado molestando: "Según tengo entendido, no eras una shinobi. Sin embargo, ¿cómo aprendiste a protegerte?

"Es un pequeño truco que aprendí de niño", respondió el pelirrojo. "Considerando la cantidad de intentos de mi vida. Es un truco útil para saber ".

"Supongo que tiene sentido", respondió Yoshino consciente de que al responder a su pregunta, la mujer había omitido algunos detalles. Pensando que ella sería aún más evasiva con una pregunta de seguimiento, ella preguntó: "Por cierto, ¿tienes estos túneles? No puedo evitar notar que ya no deberíamos estar bajo su propiedad.

La mujer miró hacia atrás y sonrió cuando dijo: "Dios mío, eres observador. Pero para responder a su pregunta, no, no lo hago. Pero, el Hokage nos permite usar este túnel en particular. De hecho, ella usa una de estas habitaciones como un centro médico secreto para la investigación ".

"Supongo que probablemente mantengas ese laboratorio abastecido con equipos y suministros a cambio", dijo el Nara.

"Mi compañía lo hace", respondió el pelirrojo, "pero, si es por eso que crees que nos está dejando usarlo, estarías equivocado".

"Oh, eso es sorprendente", dijo Yoshino preguntándose qué sucedió en algunas de las otras habitaciones, "Me imagino que ustedes dos habrían entrado en una relación de dar y recibir". Ella obtiene un laboratorio bien financiado, y usted puede usar estos túneles para ... almacenamiento tal vez ".

La mujer miró por encima del hombro con una sonrisa tímida, pero no dio más detalles. Yoshino pensó que lo descubriría pronto, ya que se detuvieron frente a una puerta sin marcar sin manija. Kiyomi lo llamó y se abrió una diapositiva para revelar un par de ojos azules que preguntaban: "¿Cuál es la contraseña?"

"Naruko abre la puerta", dijo Kiyomi molesta, "Sabes quién soy".

"¿Dónde está tu sentido de la diversión", preguntó Naruko mientras abría la puerta. "Lo estás cortando un poco, ¿verdad? Te toca a ti después de Lady Freeze.

"Soy consciente", respondió Kiyomi entrando por la puerta. Yoshino lo siguió mientras miraba dos veces lo que llevaba la mujer Naruko. Aunque, no la había visto antes, había oído hablar de ella tan dudoso que su atuendo normal consistía en lencería de alto precio. La mujer rubia vestía un sostén negro transparente que aceptaba una tira oscura que ocultaba sus pezones, y hacía juego con ropa interior de corte bajo, cuyas cuerdas que los sujetaban terminaban en lazos que se podían tirar para liberar los nudos. Sus piernas estaban encerradas en un panty negro puro mientras que sus pies estaban adornados con zapatos de tacón alto.

"Um ... Kiyomi, ¿por qué está usando lencería?"

"Mientras esté dentro del Club, por favor llámeme Lady Mito", dijo la pelirroja mientras miraba a través de un estante de ropa similar a lo que Naruko llevaba puesto. Al no encontrar algo de su agrado, ella dijo: "Probablemente, solo actuaré con lo que llevo puesto".

Naruko sonrió mientras echaba un vistazo al fino Kimono que llevaba la mujer que pedía que se llamara Mito. "Hmm, debes estar usando algo bastante emocionante debajo de esas túnicas voluminosas".

"Quizás", respondió Mito con una sonrisa mientras se movía a un estante donde colgaban varias máscaras, "Pero a veces es lo que no se revela lo que hace que las cosas sean emocionantes".

Ella seleccionó dos de ellos. Luego le entregó uno a Yoshino, quien lo miró y luego el pelirrojo confundido. "¿Para qué necesito esto exactamente?"

"Para ocultar tu identidad", respondió Mito mientras le pegaba la suya en la cara. Las máscaras que Mito había seleccionado para ellos eran negras con adornos plateados que, cuando se usaban, cubrían la parte superior de la cara. Yoshino frunció el ceño, ya que si bien podría haber ocultado su identidad a una persona que no conocía, dudaba que fuera el caso de las personas que conocía. Aun así, descubrió que su curiosidad le estaba sacando lo mejor de sí, así que se la puso en la cara.

Caminaron por el pasillo, que estaba lleno de puertas desde las cuales Yoshino podía escuchar las voces y las risas de las mujeres. Cuando se acercaban al final que conectaba con otro pasillo, los Nara podían escuchar música. Al llegar a la intersección que podía ver en el camino conducía a un área abierta donde colgaba una gran cortina. Se dirigieron en la dirección opuesta que terminaba en una puerta empotrada en la pared orientada en la misma dirección que la cortina.

Mito entró y sostuvo la puerta abierta para Yoshino, lo que resultó ser beneficioso para la Nara, ya que de lo contrario podría haberla atrapado en la cara ya que estaba sorprendida por la escena que estaba mirando. La pelirroja le devolvió la sonrisa y le dijo: "Bienvenido al Club N."

Yoshino se contuvo y entró en la habitación que estaba llena de lo que parecían hombres acomodados. Esparcidas por la habitación había mujeres con poca ropa, todas con máscaras similares a ella, y Mito, aunque la mayoría de ellas combinaban con sus atuendos. Algunas de las mujeres estaban en topless incluso cuando usaban lencería cara mientras hablaban con los diversos invitados del club. Uno de los cuales era una mujer rubia tetona que bailaba en el escenario. Se balanceaba sensualmente con la música, a menudo usando uno de los postes integrados en el escenario para colgar mientras giraba alrededor de él.

El Nara siguió a Mito a una cabina construida en el costado de la pared. Observó un área cubierta donde podía ver sombras de mujeres dando lo que ella suponía eran bailes de regazo. También había una puerta integrada en una de las paredes que estaba siendo bloqueada por varias sillas. Pero otro par de puertas ornamentadas se abrieron para revelar lo que aparentemente era una entrada para la clientela masculina. Yoshino se sentó al lado de la pelirroja, todavía algo atónita para explicar lo que había encontrado, que se suponía que era la fuente de una mejor perspectiva de Kurenai e incluso los cambios que había notado en Ino.

"¿Que está pasando aqui? ¿Me estás diciendo que la Asociación de Baño de Mujeres es solo un medio para que abastezcas a tu club de strippers?

"No te dije tal cosa", respondió Mito divertido, "Esa fue una conclusión que sacaste tú mismo". Las actividades de la Women's Bathing Association están vinculadas a este club, pero el propósito que le asignes no es lo que piensas. El Club podría presentar mujeres que son miembros, pero fue una rama nacida de ese grupo ".

Yoshino miró a Mito con una cara que incluso con la máscara hizo poco para ocultar su escepticismo. "¿De Verdad? ¿Me estás diciendo que un día algunos de los miembros se acercaron a ti y te dijeron: 'Vaya, realmente creo que sería divertido desnudarse para una habitación llena de extraños' ".

"No fue redactado exactamente así", dijo Mito recordando los preparativos que se llevaron a cabo en el cumpleaños de Naruto cuando crearon el Club N el año anterior, "pero el sentimiento fue similar". Mito se rió cuando pudo ver que sus palabras hicieron poco para persuadir a la Nara, así que dijo: "Club N atiende a una clientela bastante exclusiva. De hecho, se puede decir que generalmente son de la misma opinión cuando se trata del secreto de este Club ".

"¿Porqué es eso?"

"Muchas razones, pero en lo que respecta al secreto es porque todo lo que se necesitaría es nuestro secreto para que todo esto llegue a su fin", respondió Mito. "Por eso era necesario para mí asegurarme de que Ino y Kurenai rompieran nuestro secreto".

"No sé", respondió Yoshino sintiendo que algo no estaba sumando exactamente. "Creo que hiciste más para revelar ese secreto que ellos. ¿Por qué mostrarme todo esto, cuando podrías haberme mostrado un secreto menos perverso?

"Perverso", exclamó Mito sonando bastante insultado, "Dime qué es tan perverso sobre los hombres que beben en la belleza natural de la forma femenina".

Yoshino indicó el área circular con las sábanas colgando mientras respondía: "¿Me estás diciendo que eso es todo lo que está pasando allí?"

Mito sonrió antes de responder: "Ahí creo que encontrarás que entran en contacto con esa belleza. Pero, es puramente la elección de la mujer. Tenemos un establecimiento bastante elegante aquí. Las mujeres bailan como eligen y cuando eligen. Los clientes los recompensan mostrando su aprecio. Puede notar cómo algunos de ellos escriben en trozos de papel. Tienen una cuenta con la casa que se basa en el desempeño de las mujeres. Creo que descubrirás que conduce a algunas competiciones bastante rígidas entre los bailarines ".

"Espera un momento", dijo Yoshino en estado de shock, "¿Qué quieres decir con que lo averiguaré? ¿Sinceramente esperas que me convierta en uno de tus bailarines?

"Primero, creo que todavía tienes algo de confusión sobre lo que está sucediendo aquí", dijo Mito, su diversión crecía. "Lleva a la mujer bailando en este momento. Es posible que se sorprenda al saber que hubo un momento en que ella era bastante consciente de sus senos. De hecho, estaba a punto de reducirlos antes de unirse a nuestro pequeño grupo. ¿Se ve consciente de ellos ahora?

"No, ¿y estás afirmando que bailar aquí la ayudó a superarlo?"

"No exactamente, pero está bailando aquí porque llegó a apreciar su belleza gracias en parte a su asociación con nosotros, por lo que acordó bailar para mostrar esa satisfacción que siente ahora", declaró Mito cuando la música llegó a su fin.

"Entonces, ¿en qué más me equivoco?"

Mito sonrió cuando el DJ dijo: "Gracias Lady Freeze. El siguiente para su entretenimiento es Lady Mito.

Mito se puso de pie cuando una luz brilló sobre ella y Yoshino se apartó cuando el pelirrojo dijo: "Ese es mi club. Soy parte del entretenimiento tanto como cualquiera de las mujeres que eligieron bailar aquí. Por favor espera aquí hasta que termine mi set ".

Mito se mueve hacia el escenario donde fue ayudada por uno de los miembros del personal femenino. A Yoshino le llamó la atención la falta de silbidos o silbidos, ya que los miembros aplaudieron cortésmente si con entusiasmo. Le daba la sensación de que iba a ver a la mujer interpretar una lectura de poesía en lugar de desnudarse en el escenario. La primera canción era bastante lenta en tempo y Yoshino estaba impresionado por el equilibrio y la gracia que mostraba la pelirroja. Los movimientos también fueron lentos, recordándole a Yoshino su antiguo entrenamiento en la realización de ceremonias del té, que ella sentía que era parte de un currículum arcaico sobrante de los días en que muchos shinobi consideraban que el principal activo de un kunoichi era su cuerpo y que debía ser utilizado para seducir a un objetivo o proporcionar un clan o pueblo con futuros soldados. Kunoichi todavía tenía que aprenderlo, junto con habilidades como arreglos florales, pero cada vez era menos una función de la mayoría de las misiones de kunoichi, por lo que hubo conversaciones para eliminarlo. Algo que ella conocía rozó al instructor Suzume por el camino equivocado.

No se mostró mucha piel durante la primera canción, ya que el Kimono de Mito tenía varias capas. Yoshino notó que, en lugar de disminuir la velocidad cuando la primera canción llegaba a su fin, comenzó a acelerar. Se hizo evidente por qué, cuando comenzó la segunda canción y la iluminación cambió repentinamente cuando Mito saltó hacia el final del escenario dejando atrás varias de las capas de kimono. Ella todavía estaba completamente vestida, pero en una versión mucho más pequeña y delgada de su kimono anterior. También tenía hendiduras que lo rodeaban, de modo que en ciertos puntos durante su baile enérgico expuso sus hermosas piernas.

La segunda canción fue mucho más rápida en tempo y los movimientos de Mito coincidieron con esto cuando comenzó a incorporar el polo en su rutina. Ella daba vueltas alrededor, y Yoshino se sorprendió por lo elegante que era la mujer cuando sus giros hicieron que su kimono se levantara lo suficiente como para insinuar más sin revelarlo. Se dio cuenta de que eso era lo que Mito había estado insinuando con Naruko cuando incluso se preguntaba si atraparía a la mujer que los mostraba.

La segunda canción terminó y Mito recogió su ropa mientras bajaba para aplaudir cortésmente. Yoshino notó que varios de los clientes comenzaban a marcar las cartas delante de ellos. Supuso que la mujer obtendría una puntuación bastante alta en la técnica, pero no podía imaginar que obtendría mucho debido a su falta de desnudez. Arrojó su kimono descartado junto a ella mientras volvía a sentarse junto a Yoshino.

El DJ anunció la próxima bailarina cuando Lady Rose y Yoshino intentaron descubrir quién era ella cuando apareció detrás de la cortina con un corpiño y bragas de color púrpura. Pero, resultó difícil debido a que su máscara era más extravagante con plumas que corrían por la parte posterior de su cabeza para oscurecer el color de su cabello. La mujer bailó más como Yoshino imagina que lo haría una stripper y podría decir que la multitud estaba disfrutando del espectáculo. La primera canción llegó a su fin, y se quitó la parte superior que arrojó a la multitud. Fue atrapado por un hombre de cabello oscuro que cuando Yoshino lo miró tuvo que tomar una doble toma ya que parecía casi un timbre muerto para Naruto. Había algunas diferencias, a saber, que tenía el pelo negro y los ojos rojos. Pero incluso tenía el bigote como marcas en la mejilla.

Mito notó que la mirada de la mujer se detenía en él, así que preguntó: "Es bastante guapo, ¿no? Al igual que yo con ese oscuro Uzumaki, está tratando de emular a cierta rubia que también es un patrón aquí, aunque solo en apariencia. Intenta actuar completamente opuesto a él, pero se nota que es un acto ".

Yoshino miró sorprendido mientras preguntaba: "¿Es un patrón? ¿Te refieres a Naruto?

"Por qué, naturalmente", respondió Mito, "se podría decir que este club ni siquiera existiría sin él".

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Mito le dedicó otra sonrisa misteriosa cuando ella respondió: "Oh, por múltiples razones, pero supongo que si no hubiera detenido el jutsu de Pain durante la invasión, el club habría sido aplastado".

Yoshino asintió cuando el recordatorio de la invasión la hizo recordar lo que había perdido durante la misma. Le quitó la curiosidad y la impulsó a ponerse de pie. "Esto ha sido interesante, y protegeré tu secreto, pero me temo que no tengo interés en saltar en ese escenario".

"Es una pena", dijo Mito sonando decepcionado, "estaba seguro de que aprovecharías la oportunidad". Yoshino miró hacia atrás con una expresión de incredulidad y estaba a punto de preguntarle a la mujer por qué creía que querría convertirse en una stripper. La pelirroja respondió a su pregunta antes de que se la hiciera y dijo: "Sé exactamente por qué es que la vida te parece tan aburrida. Cuando eras joven y tomabas las decisiones de cómo vivirías tu vida, nunca imaginaste que estarías desprovisto del hombre que le dio significado. Oh, sabías que había una posibilidad, pero una parte de ti siempre pensó que le pasaría a alguien más. Sin embargo, no fue así. Ahora aquí eres una mujer de más de cuarenta años con una carrera estancada porque ella puso a su esposo primero para proporcionarle un hijo y un hogar perfecto al que regresar. Además, te sientes demasiado viejo para comenzar de nuevo en el amor,

"Y parece que piensas que bailar aquí me curará de todo eso", respondió Yoshino con tono sarcástico.

"Solo bailando", dijo Mito antes de detenerse por un momento. "No, probablemente no. Pero aquí no necesitas ser la mujer que eres allá afuera. Aquí puedes mezclarte con la gente como una mujer misteriosa. Una mujer cuya vida entera todavía está frente a ella. Aquí podrías vivir fantasías que crees demasiado viejas para disfrutar. O tal vez descubras que estás libre de las cadenas que crees que te impiden comenzar de nuevo.

Sorprendentemente, Yoshino se sintió tentada por la oferta. Su mirada miró alrededor de la habitación para ver a las otras mujeres charlando alegremente con los clientes. Su mirada se detuvo en el mismo hombre de cabello oscuro que antes. Pero su visión de él fue bloqueada por Lady Rose, quien había terminado su set. Los ojos de Yoshino se agrandaron cuando notó una marca de zorro en el trasero de la mujer, e inmediatamente recordó haber visto uno exactamente en el mismo lugar en Ino cuando se habían ido a las aguas termales. Mito debe haber notado su mirada de reconocimiento porque dijo: "Ah, ¿creo que te has preguntado quién es nuestra Lady Rose?"

"¿Q-por qué está ella aquí?"

"Porque le gusta bailar para nuestro patrón", dijo Mito con calma. Cuando Nara no se dio cuenta de la falta de pluralización, agregó: "Entonces, ¿qué tal? ¿Te gustaría probarlo? Estuve en un lugar similar al tuyo una vez. Creo que descubres que las únicas cadenas que te atan son las que permites que te sujeten ".

Yoshino se dio la vuelta para mirarla y su cara tenía una expresión de sospecha cuando dijo: "No violaron tus reglas. Fue una estratagema para hacerme bailar aquí.

Sin embargo, el Nara estaba confundido ya que, en lugar de entrar en pánico, Mito respondió: "Muy bien. Estás en lo correcto; Veo que Lady Rose tenía razón al sospechar que verías a través de nuestro pequeño truco.

"Entonces, ¿por qué seguir adelante?"

"Tuvo éxito en su propósito", respondió Mito, "después de todo, si hubiéramos salido y te hubiéramos preguntado aquí, probablemente te hubieras negado".

"¿Realmente quieres que una anciana como yo baile tan mal?"

Mito sonrió cuando dijo: "Oh, ¿por qué no miras en el escenario?"

Yoshino se volvió para ver quién había reemplazado a Ino y vio a una deslumbrante belleza con un atuendo que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Consistía en tiras azules de tela que solo cubrían lo suficiente como para ocultar sus pezones y cubrir su ingle. Conectados a los pequeños parches de tela había cadenas que los conectaban entre sí. La forma en que bailaba con la música hizo que Yoshino se sintiera envidiosa, especialmente porque tenía la impresión de que, aunque la mujer podría ser un poco más joven, probablemente tenían una edad similar. Su máscara, como su ropa, apenas estaba allí, pero fueron sus movimientos los que ayudaron a ocultar su identidad mientras su largo cabello negro se arremolinaba a su alrededor. En la segunda canción, la mujer comenzó a retirarse por el escenario lejos del público, donde agarró el poste de la cortina. Luego comenzó a girar alrededor mientras pasaba a varias poses eróticas. Luego, mientras todavía sostenía la pértiga, bajó los pies hasta el escenario donde se empujó para darle una velocidad casi loca. Luego la soltó, haciendo que Yoshino pensara que había perdido el control, pero la mujer demostró que era parte del acto cuando pasó el poste al final del escenario con la pierna. Luego, girando alrededor de ella con solo sus piernas sosteniéndola, colgó boca abajo con los brazos extendidos hacia la multitud. Cuando su giro comenzó a disminuir, aflojó el agarre de sus piernas para descender hacia el escenario mientras la canción comenzaba a terminar. Al detenerse mientras señalaba hacia el frente del escenario, la mujer se dejó sobre una pierna apoyada en el poste mientras usaba la otra para arquear la espalda. La canción llegó a su fin y la multitud estalló en aplausos.

Yoshino descubrió que sentía curiosidad por saber quién era la mujer, ya que le habían dicho que un requisito previo para unirse a la Asociación de Mujeres de Baño había requerido que el miembro no tuviera una relación comprometida. Podía entender por qué mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación, aunque se preguntaba por qué las mujeres como Ino sentirían que necesitaban ese lugar. Mito se deslizó detrás de ella para decir: "Esa fue Lady Fan. Como puede ver, ella es con frecuencia la mujer que intentamos competir. Al igual que tú, ha perdido un poco, pero ha comenzado a reconstruir su vida. Entonces, ¿qué hay de probarlo por ti mismo? Podemos ajustar las luces para que realmente no se pueda ver al público ".

"Yo ... no podría ..." Yoshino respondió: "Yo ... no estoy vestido para eso ... y no sabría qué hacer".

"Oh, creo que encontrarías que nuestro patrón disfruta de la apariencia de ama de casa", dijo Mito dejando escapar la verdad mientras la mujer estaba nerviosa, "Piensa en ello como la primera etapa de un proceso. Un desprendimiento de tu ser actual para disfrutar de nuestro mundo de fantasía. Pero necesitarás un nombre. Hmm, ¿qué tal la Lady Sombra?

"¿No crees que eso es demasiado en la nariz", dijo Yoshino cuando Mito comenzó a empujarla hacia la entrada de los cuartos traseros.

"No, en absoluto", respondió Mito divertido por la débil resistencia de la mujer, "También ayuda a aumentar el disfrute de nuestra clientela, ya que pueden sospechar que la bella mujer que baila ante ellos no es otra que Lady Nara".

Desaparecieron en la parte de atrás, y Yoshino se congeló cuando vio que estaba parada en la parte superior de los escalones que conducían al escenario era Lady Fan, pero sin su máscara. Al reconocer instantáneamente a Mikoto Uchiha, quien la vio dijo: "¿Entonces este es el nuevo bailarín?"

Yoshino estaba tratando de procesar lo que estaba sucediendo mientras la empujaban escaleras arriba, pero aún escuchaba la respuesta de Mito de: "Sí, aunque es un poco tímida. Pero ella saldrá de eso. Luego, como un ciervo recién nacido, fue empujada a través de la cortina y, en muchos sentidos, el comienzo de una nueva vida.

Naori abandonó el campo de entrenamiento del templo después de haber visto a Hanami trabajar con Jade para mejorar sus habilidades de lucha. Había recibido noticias de Goenitz de que tres de los Cuatro Reyes Celestiales de la Diosa de la Luna habían caído. En verdad, la noticia había sido bien recibida por ella, ya que nunca se había preocupado mucho por Goenitz o su grupo. Una parte de la razón se debió principalmente a la sed de sangre que tenían, especialmente cuando estaban bajo la influencia de la Sangre Divina. Se había preguntado por qué aquellos que lo aceptaban a menudo se volvieron tan asesinos ya que se derivaba del Hijo Favorado mismo y, por lo tanto, la fuente última era la Diosa que esperaban regresar al mundo. El Hijo Favorado afirmó que probablemente era el resultado de su incapacidad para asimilar realmente la divinidad de la misma, por lo que junto con el aumento de su poder les hizo convertirse en versiones más bajas de sí mismos.

Ella aceptó la explicación al haber visto los instintos más bajos del hombre de primera mano, por eso creía que era necesario devolver a Kaguya al mundo. En el mundo que ella crearía, las personas serían capaces de vivir sus vidas de la forma en que los corazones realmente lo deseaban, e incluso si el corazón estuviera lleno de oscuridad, su complacencia no dañaría a los demás, ya que todos dormían dichosamente en el Tsukuyomi Infinito.

Al entrar en su habitación, se arrodilló ante la estatua de Kaguya, y después de un momento apareció una figura nebulosa ante ella para escuchar su informe: "Adelante, hija mía".

"Hijo favorecido, los Reyes Celestiales destruyeron la Tabla de Hyuuga, aunque solo Goenitz se salvó ya que se quedó atrás", dijo Naori manteniendo la cabeza baja.

Sin embargo, el Hijo Favorado podía leer su corazón mientras decía divertido: "Estoy seguro de que la noticia fue bien recibida, aunque apuesto a que esperaba que fuera una pérdida total".

Naori bajó la cabeza aún más cuando dijo: "Es como tú dices. Nunca me importaron mucho sus métodos. Sé que eso me convierte en un fracaso como su sacerdotisa, ya que a su manera se están rindiendo a los deseos de sus corazones.

"Cierto, pero el hecho de que reconozcas tu culpa con nuestra doctrina es lo que te convierte en un excelente pastor para nuestros seguidores", respondió el Hijo Favorable amablemente. "Además de eso, has experimentado la crueldad de aquellos con deseos similares a ellos. Una cosa difícil es asegurarse de ver a los pecadores y los santos siendo elevados por nuestras creencias. Pero, ese es un mundo donde nuestra búsqueda de la verdad en nuestros corazones nos lleva. Puede ser un infierno para algunos y un paraíso para otros. Regresar a nuestra Santa Madre es lo que hará que sea un cielo que todos puedan disfrutar plenamente ".

"Es como dices Favored One", dijo Naori manteniendo los ojos bajos.

"Aún así, esto podría causarnos complicaciones si la Hoja se entera de su conexión con nuestras enseñanzas".

Naori asintió, pero respondió: "Una de las razones por las que los elegí para destruir la tableta fue porque no fueron vistos como practicantes. Además, serían lo suficientemente sabios como para no delatarnos ".

El Hijo Favorado volvió a ver a través de ella y agregó: "Además, como una polilla se siente atraída por la llama que eventualmente la destruye. Usaste lo que había en sus corazones para destruirlos. La Sangre Divina los hizo formidables, pero sus posibilidades de escapar eran escasas desde el principio. Estoy seguro de que Goenitz también vio su estratagema. Él no es alguien con quien jugaría si fuera tú.

"No lo tomo a la ligera", respondió Naori dejando que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en su rostro mientras miraba por primera vez. "Estoy más que consciente de que él desea mi posición, por eso busca criar una bandada tan grande. Espera ganar tu favor como yo lo obtuve de la Sacerdotisa anterior. Pero al hacerlo, si hay una conexión que la Hoja encuentra entre nosotros y los Reyes Celestiales, podemos ofrecer Goenitz ".

"Siempre que no gane mi favor antes de eso", respondió el Hijo Favorado divertido.

"Si no cumplo con tus expectativas, entonces mi vida siempre ha sido tuya", dijo Naori con reverencia mientras bajaba la cabeza nuevamente.

"Hay pocas posibilidades de que eso ocurra, hija mía, ya que el deseo de tu corazón es el mismo que el mío", dijo complacido el nacimiento de la divina madre. "Mientras tanto, ¿dónde estamos para recuperar el barco?"

"Mis instintos sobre Jade eran correctos", dijo Naori complacida. "Ella ha utilizado nuestra red de inteligencia de manera brillante y cree que sabe dónde está escondida. Dispensaré a nuestros seguidores para recuperarlo.

"Espera", dijo el Hijo Favorado. Cuando ella levantó la vista inquisitivamente, él dijo: "Usted lo desaprueba".

"La idea de que el vaso de nuestra madre está en manos de algún grupo desconocido es insoportable para mí", dijo Naori apasionadamente. "Ya era bastante malo entregarlo a ese pretendiente que decía ser un dios. Solo desearía que todavía estuviera vivo para poder ver la expresión de su rostro cuando se diera cuenta de lo que es un verdadero Dios ".

"De hecho", dijo su maestro, "Sin embargo, como él poseía las llaves, no se pudo evitar. La razón por la que quiero que esperes es que el barco nos hará poco bien sin las llaves. Observe dónde está ubicado para verificar que realmente está allí, pero espere mi señal. El niño petulante al que estoy sirviendo pronto nos presentará la oportunidad de tenerlo en nuestras manos. Una vez que los haya asegurado, serás libre de asegurar el barco.

"Como tú mandes," dijo Naori ansiosamente, "Pero ¿y si los Bijuu recolectados han sido eliminados? Quien los tiene ha logrado mantenerlos fuera de juego. Sin ellos, ¿hay alguna esperanza de despertar a nuestra Santa Madre?

"Siempre hay una razón para la esperanza", respondió el Hijo Favorado, "Pero cuando has estado plantando las semillas para el regreso de nuestra Madre durante tanto tiempo como yo. Hay pocas razones para necesitarlo. De hecho, ahora estoy en camino para comprobar una de esas semillas que está a punto de dar fruto. Estaré en contacto cuando sea hora de reclamar lo que es nuestro ".

Naori se puso de pie y sintió que su espíritu se animó por lo que el Hijo Favorado había dicho, porque temía que los jugadores invisibles que habían asegurado el barco fueran conscientes de cuál era su verdadero propósito. Si ese fuera el caso, exiliar solo a uno de los Bijuu como la Hoja había intentado con las Tres colas podría haber puesto en peligro a la Santa Madre. Sin embargo, debería haber sabido que el Hijo Favorado habría planeado incluso para esa eventualidad. Después de todo, apenas se había sorprendido cuando el plan que había implementado con Akatsuki se había desmoronado. Ella habría imaginado que él se habría abatido por haberse acercado tanto solo para que su objetivo se le escapara de las manos. Sin embargo, había demostrado su divinidad cuando simplemente había reunido las piezas que quedaban para poner en movimiento nuevos eventos, mientras recolectaba lo que necesitaba de las parcelas promulgadas años, si no décadas antes, para avanzar en el logro de su objetivo. Era consciente de que, en muchos sentidos, era solo otro complot para él, y si fallaba, él reaccionaría con similar desapego ante su fallecimiento. Sin embargo, la clave era simplemente no fallar, y de eso no tenía intención. Sintiéndose energizada, decidió reunirse con Hanami y Jade en el entrenamiento antes de convencerlos de unirse a ella de una manera más placentera de calentarse y sudar.

"¿Qué demonios quieres decir con que no vamos a devolver el golpe a estos bastardos?", Preguntó Kukaku molesta mientras su hermana pelirroja miraba una hoja de papel. Kukaku estudió el papel que fascinaba tanto a su hermana en este momento para ver que el lado que miraba al Bijuu de Cinco Colas tenía una escritura bastante impecable sobre él. Sin embargo, otra razón de su enojo, además de ser ignorada, fue que después del ataque, todos los Bijuu habían sido retirados de sus misiones después de completarlos, y a pesar de estar presente, ella era la única que argumentaba para que les devolvieran el favor.

Kiyomi levantó la vista y preguntó con calma: "¿Y a dónde dirigirías tu ira, querida hermana? Oficialmente, el ataque ha sido descartado como un ataque por parte de nuestros rivales. Si bien hemos podido identificar a los atacantes como ninjas desaparecidos de Kumogakure, eso no nos sirve de mucho para localizar a los responsables. Parece que Shermie, Yashiro y Kurisu desaparecieron casi al mismo tiempo. Hubo rumores acerca de que se unieron a un culto de algún tipo basado en escritos que se encontraron en sus hogares según Mabui. Pero…"

"Lo que teniendo en cuenta que has estado investigando a estos Descendientes de la Luna debería ser toda la pista que necesitas sobre dónde debemos atacar", respondió Kukaku con enojo. Su mirada se dirigió a Nel, que estaba sentada contenta en el regazo de Naruto comiendo un tazón de helado que Kiyomi le había dado al perder la paciencia también cuando supo que el diminuto Bijuu había estado jugando con la tableta en lugar de dárselo a Tier quien lo habría asegurado adecuadamente. Sin mencionar que estaba mejor informado de lo que habían estado buscando los atacantes.

Sin embargo, esa ira se había derretido cuando su hermana había metido la mano debajo de su casco para producir un roce que había hecho con la tableta. Kiyomi dio vuelta la hoja para revelar el roce a los demás que se hizo en varios tonos de lápices de colores. Cuando la pelirroja lo vio, su ira se convirtió instantáneamente en alegría, por eso Kukaku sospechaba que ahora no estaba dejando que sus emociones la superaran.

Kiyomi mantuvo a su compositor mientras explicaba: "Hay varias razones por las que es una mala idea. El primero de ellos está en la nota de Jade, incluso ella no estaba segura de quién estaba destruyendo las reliquias. Es posible que haya aprendido ese hecho después de enviarme la tableta, pero actualmente no hay pruebas de que el Culto esté detrás de esto. Desafortunadamente, me temo que nunca sabremos la verdad de ella ".

"¿Por qué crees eso?" Preguntó Naruto con tristeza.

"El mensajero ninja que entregó la tableta fue encontrado asesinado fuera de la aldea", dijo Kiyomi sintiéndose culpable por involucrar a la joven. "Si esas personas que nos atacaron son parte del mismo grupo, entonces es razonable esperar que trataran con ella de manera similar".

"Le haré saber a Tenten", dijo Naruto sintiéndose abatido al saber que el arqueólogo y su arma que usaba amante eran amigos. Después de un momento preguntó: "¿Realmente crees que los Descendientes de la Luna no tuvieron nada que ver con esto?"

"Creo que es muy probable que lo hayan hecho", respondió Kiyomi, "pero eso no significa que hay algo que podamos hacer actualmente". Para empezar, no hay nada que los conecte directamente con el Culto. Por lo tanto, lo que nos hizo sospechar de ellos a su vez haría que el Culto planteara ciertas preguntas sobre nosotros. Le dije a Jade que mi interés en esas tabletas se debía a que esperaba usar lo que sucedió en el pasado para desentrañar lo que puede estar sucediendo ahora. Tenemos que suponer que, al menos si está viva o no, definitivamente les dijo a dónde envió la tableta. Los Ninja Couriers, después de todo, tienen la reputación de ser difíciles de atrapar. Que lo maten después de dejarlo significa que deben haber sabido de su destino final. Probablemente habría estado más en guardia si lo hubieran perseguido hasta aquí. También es probable que no hubieran esperado a que él lo entregara ".

"A menos que ella no divulgara nada y estuvieran interesados en saber quién era el destinatario", señaló Tier.

Urd sacudió la cabeza y dijo: "Entonces, ¿por qué no atacarían durante el traspaso? Matas dos pájaros de un tiro. No, estoy con Kiyomi en esto. Pero la crueldad de matar al mensajero tampoco es exactamente del Culto. En su mayor parte, predican acerca de vivir la vida al máximo y de que no existe el exceso de indulgencia ".

"Claro que sí", dijo Nel tiernamente, "como comer demasiado helado y sentir dolor de estómago".

"Cierto", dijo Urd divertido, "pero estoy hablando de formas más adultas de disfrutar de lo que la gente disfruta".

"Oh", dijo Nel lamiendo su cuchara, "quieres decir que cuando tú y Rangiku beben demasiado y se quejan de que Nel hace demasiado ruido".

Urd gimió cuando dijo: "Honestamente, eso fue una vez".

"Pero ella tiene un punto", dijo Naruto acariciando su cabeza con casco, "Algunas personas, si se les dice que se entreguen a sus corazones, podrían encontrar que sus corazones los llevan a lugares muy oscuros". Yo diría que esta doctrina realmente no excluye a esas personas entre ellos. Pero, si los hay, no los van a usar exactamente para anunciar a personas tentadas a unirse a ellos ".

"Todos los puntos válidos", dijo Kiyomi, "Además, de lo que Ibiki ha podido aprender. Estos cultos operan más como células que como una religión centralizada. Afirman que hay una gran sacerdotisa, pero hasta la fecha nadie fuera del culto la ha visto. Incluso hay rumores de que tiene al menos un siglo de edad. Pero eso no viene al caso. Es cómo están configurados lo que haría que nuestro ataque al culto no tuviera sentido. Podríamos derribar a varios de ellos y posiblemente ni siquiera estaríamos atacando al grupo responsable. También podría hacer que nos parezcamos a los malos si realmente nos aferramos a cómo manejamos esto ".

"Entonces no hacemos nada", dijo Kukaku disgustado, "Podríamos hacer que un chico amante seduzca a uno de estos miembros para que nos revelen sus secretos".

Nel miró a Naruto y le preguntó: "¿Qué significa seducir?"

"Um ... bueno ... significa ..."

Al ver que Naruto se estaba tambaleando, Rangiku dijo: "Significa que Naruto es muy, muy amable con una dama y la hace sentir bien para que ella le diga lo que quiera saber".

Los ojos de Nel se abrieron de par en par cuando ella se giró en su regazo para decir: "Haces que Nel se sienta bien. ¿La estás seduciendo? Te diré lo que quieras saber.

"Um ... bueno, eso no es exactamente lo que Rangiku quiso decir", respondió Naruto. "Estaba pensando en formas más adultas de sentirse bien".

"Nel también quiere sentirse bien de esa manera".

"Um, tal vez cuando seas mayor", respondió Naruto rápidamente.

La mirada de Nel se molestó cuando hizo un puchero y cruzó los brazos antes de girar y caer en el regazo de Naruto. Él gimió ligeramente ya que ella no era demasiado gentil con respecto a lo que ella empujó cuando lo hizo mientras decía: "Nel tiene la misma edad que todos los demás. No es justo que la traten como a una niña ".

Yoruichi la recogió, menos el diminuto Bijuu daña el poste que ella y varias de las otras mujeres disfrutaron mientras decía: "Eso es suficiente ahora". Si quieres que te traten como a un adulto, no puedes poner mala cara cada vez que no te salgas con la tuya. Vamos a llevarte a la cama ahora.

"Nel no está cansada", dijo aunque bostezó momentos después cuando Yoruichi la meció y la sacó de la habitación.

Kiyomi sonrió pero luego se puso seria cuando respondió a Kukaku: "No es tan simple. El Culto podría operar en células, pero incluso dentro de esas células hay niveles. Parece funcionar de manera muy similar a los cultos de mosto porque cuanto más compre en la doctrina, más arriba se moverá una escalera de creyentes. Algunas personas incluso están renunciando a todas sus posesiones terrenales a favor de unirse al culto a tiempo completo. Hay rumores de que aquellos que se mueven a las posiciones más altas dentro de una célula son invitados a un compuesto de cultistas de diferentes células. Dado que hay varios de estos compuestos, es probable que haya un templo centralizado que los miembros puedan alcanzar. Pero, cuántos pasos se necesitan para llegar allí es imposible saber sin tener a alguien adentro ".

"Entonces podría tomar un tiempo," replicó Kukaku. "Tenemos tiempo."

"No es tan simple", dijo Naruto cortésmente, aunque algo distante debido a a quién se dirigía. "Primero, no voy a seducir a una mujer y enviarla a una situación en la que no tengo idea de a qué se enfrentará. Ya era bastante difícil hacer algo similar con Konan, y con ella era simplemente tener que desempeñar un papel en el que había estado durante años ".

Kiyomi colocó la carta de Jade que tenía el roce en la parte posterior mientras agregaba: "Además, como con la mayoría de los cultos, tienen formas de lavar el cerebro de las personas para que se conviertan en verdaderos creyentes. Ya sea mediante un proceso de adoctrinamiento a largo plazo o probablemente a través de medios más rápidos. De hecho, estos niveles de los que hablé pueden considerarse en términos más simples etapas de adoctrinamiento. Cuanto más adoctrinada se vuelve una persona, más alto sube en la escalera. En el momento en que cualquier mujer que enviemos llegue a esos niveles superiores que sabe cuán retorcida se volvería. Tendríamos que enviarla con muy poca idea de quiénes somos para asegurarnos de que no se revelen nuestros secretos ".

Kukaku se sentó en una silla diciendo molesto, "Entonces, ¿cuál es tu plan brillante?"

"Por el momento no tengo uno", dijo Kiyomi dejando que algunas de sus frustraciones sangraran en su voz. "Por ahora, dejaré que las redes de inteligencia Leaf y JAIN hagan la mayor parte del trabajo de piernas. Si hay una conexión con el culto, estoy seguro de que la encontrarán. Durante sus investigaciones, también podría servir para aclarar cómo Shermie se involucró exactamente con Kanji. Ella era una de las mujeres que tenía defendiendo su complejo.

"¿Por qué te importa?" Kukaku preguntó sin preocuparse.

"Me importa porque dependiendo de si ella es parte del culto y cuando se unió oficialmente a ellos, tal vez exista la posibilidad de que estén al tanto de la vinculación. No creo que necesite señalar cuán peligroso podría ser este jutsu en las manos equivocadas ", declaró Kiyomi, y se alegró de que incluso Kukaku pudiera ver el peligro si el jutsu caía en manos de alguien sin la moral de Naruto. Kiyomi sabía que considerando la promiscuidad de Kukaku ser golpeado por la atadura sería un tipo de ETS que incluso un Bijuu no podía evitar. Era un miedo que era bastante único para el Bijuu de cuatro colas, considerando que las otras mujeres estaban unidas a Naruto. Aunque la muerte de la persona que lo lanzó liberaría a Kukaku dependiendo de las circunstancias, ella no estaba segura de que los demás matarían al hombre que lo usó contra ella. Después de todo, sería una jaula de su propia creación en cierto sentido. Pero aún así, ella podía ver un culto usando tal jutsu como un medio para aumentar sus números a un ritmo increíble. Después de todo, no tendrían que pasar años llevando a las personas más profundamente en su fe. En cambio, podrían simplemente reprogramar a las mujeres en momentos enseñándolas a sus miembros masculinos. Además, dudaba que muchos otros practicantes mostraran el amor y el afecto que Naruto sentía por las mujeres unidas a él. Ella sentía que la mayoría caería rápidamente en el campamento Kanji cuando se trataba de cómo trataban a aquellos sobre los que obtuvieron el control. Por cada Naruto, o incluso el Príncipe de Zu que creó el jutsu cuyos harems los amaban y adoraban, estaba segura de que había docenas que habían comenzado a abusar del jutsu. no tendrían que pasar años llevando a las personas más profundamente en su fe. En cambio, podrían simplemente reprogramar a las mujeres en momentos enseñándolas a sus miembros masculinos. Además, dudaba que muchos otros practicantes mostraran el amor y el afecto que Naruto sentía por las mujeres unidas a él. Ella sentía que la mayoría caería rápidamente en el campamento Kanji cuando se trataba de cómo trataban a aquellos sobre los que obtuvieron el control. Por cada Naruto, o incluso el Príncipe de Zu que creó el jutsu cuyos harems los amaban y adoraban, estaba segura de que había docenas que habían comenzado a abusar del jutsu. no tendrían que pasar años llevando a las personas más profundamente en su fe. En cambio, podrían simplemente reprogramar a las mujeres en momentos enseñándolas a sus miembros masculinos. Además, dudaba que muchos otros practicantes mostraran el amor y el afecto que Naruto sentía por las mujeres unidas a él. Ella sentía que la mayoría caería rápidamente en el campamento Kanji cuando se trataba de cómo trataban a aquellos sobre los que obtuvieron el control. Por cada Naruto, o incluso el Príncipe de Zu que creó el jutsu cuyos harems los amaban y adoraban, estaba segura de que había docenas que habían comenzado a abusar del jutsu. Dudaba que muchos otros practicantes mostraran el amor y el afecto que Naruto sentía por las mujeres atadas a él. Ella sentía que la mayoría caería rápidamente en el campamento Kanji cuando se trataba de cómo trataban a aquellos sobre los que obtuvieron el control. Por cada Naruto, o incluso el Príncipe de Zu que creó el jutsu cuyos harems los amaban y adoraban, estaba segura de que había docenas que habían comenzado a abusar del jutsu. Dudaba que muchos otros practicantes mostraran el amor y el afecto que Naruto sentía por las mujeres atadas a él. Ella sentía que la mayoría caería rápidamente en el campamento Kanji cuando se trataba de cómo trataban a aquellos sobre los que obtuvieron el control. Por cada Naruto, o incluso el Príncipe de Zu que creó el jutsu cuyos harems los amaban y adoraban, estaba segura de que había docenas que habían comenzado a abusar del jutsu.

Aún así, a veces se preguntaba por qué más de los pergaminos no habían aparecido en los últimos miles de años desde la creación del jutsu. Como a veces dudaba que la mayoría de la gente pudiera guardar ese secreto, ya que mientras dudaba de que los hombres que usaban el jutsu dejaran que la gente se enterara de su secreto, ya que el conocimiento de una mujer sobre la vinculación parecía correlacionarse con cuánto control sobre ella era necesario para mantenerla en línea si era en contra de su voluntad. Estaba segura de que algunas mujeres habrían encontrado la manera de cortarle la garganta a un hombre que no las había controlado adecuadamente, en ese momento pensó que el conocimiento de la Vinculación estaría allí. El hecho de que no fuera de conocimiento común parecía sugerir que podría haber personas tratando de mantenerlo en secreto. Naturalmente, ella podría imaginar dos razones para tal cosa. El primero fue un grupo de maestros de Harem que no querían que sus secretos salieran a la luz, por lo que silenciaron a cualquiera de las voces que intentaban crear conciencia sobre ello. El segundo era un grupo que hacía todo lo que estaba a su alcance para asegurar que el jutsu y su conocimiento fueran eliminados del mundo. En cualquier caso, Kiyomi admitió que sospechaba que Naruto en algún momento podría convertirse en un objetivo, y aunque los maestros del harén podrían ser posibles aliados, considerando que sospechaba que estarían más cerca de la moral de Kanji que de Naruto, dudaba que tal encuentro fuera simpático.

Empujó tales pensamientos hacia el futuro para volver a la discusión actual mientras agregaba: "Además, si Kanji la recogió después de que se convirtiera en miembro del Culto. Entonces es posible que él supiera algunos de sus secretos.

"Lo cual no tenemos forma de saber ya que la mayoría de sus registros se perdieron cuando su complejo fue destruido", dijo Naruto.

"Es cierto, pero si podemos determinar dónde se cruzaron y si ella era miembro, entonces podría llevarnos a alguien de quien podamos obtener algunas respuestas. Alguien ordenó a esos bastardos que nos atacaran, y podría llevar algo de tiempo, pero espero mostrarles lo tonto que realmente fue ".

Kukaku estaba complacida por la sonrisa depredadora que su hermana lucía cuando dijo: "Bien, entonces por el momento no estamos haciendo ningún envío. Voy a tener una cierta picazón rascada ".

Kiyomi le dirigió una ola despectiva no interesada en la vida sexual de la mujer. Además, sospechaba que molestaba a su hermano de cuatro colas cuando no recibía una reacción a sus anuncios. Algo de lo que se sintió más que un poco satisfecha, ya que estaba convencida de que los hizo molestar a los que habían elegido estar con Naruto, por lo que sintió que darle la vuelta era un juego limpio.

Naruto también se puso de pie y, aunque Kiyomi estaba segura de que, al igual que sus hermanos, todos querían que se quedara a pasar la noche con él de la misma manera que Kukaku había planeado, pero ella podía decir por su rostro que no estaba de buen humor. Sospechaba que era porque él tendría que decirle a Tenten sobre el destino potencial de su amiga. Pero después de besar a cada uno de sus amantes buenas noches, se detuvo para preguntar: "¿Dónde está Mira? ¿Por qué no asistió ella? Todavía no está herida, ¿verdad?

"No", respondió Kiyomi por sus hermanos, "No estoy segura de por qué no se unió a nosotros. Ha permanecido en su habitación en su mayor parte desde el ataque ".

Naruto asintió, antes de decir: "Veré lo que sucede antes de irme. Tengo que agradecerle por lo que hizo ". Kiyomi asintió confiando en que lo que sea que estuviera molestando a su hermano de seis colas, su amante sería la cura para eso.

Mira se sentó en su cama, donde había estado en su mayor parte desde el ataque, ya que estaba experimentando un ataque de depresión bastante extenso. La razón fue por lo mal que le había ido al grupo que había atacado su hogar. Habiendo sentido el regreso de sus otros hermanos, casi podía imaginar las burlas que recibiría, particularmente de Kukaku. Sabía que no había sido la única que lo había hecho mal, pero de los defensores de las mansiones sentía que era la única que no había disminuido de alguna manera. A diferencia de Tier, ella no había sacrificado ninguna de sus colas, y Cyan era un ser que había nacido de ese sacrificio. Como tal, sintió que debería haber sido más que suficiente para lidiar con el grupo que los había atacado, y su fracaso al hacerlo le había quitado la confianza que había ganado desde que tomó su forma actual.

Un golpe en la puerta la sacó de sus sombríos pensamientos el tiempo suficiente para decir: "Vete".

"Mira, soy yo, Naruto".

Ella casi le dijo que la dejara sola, pero debido a que era una de las pocas veces que la estaba buscando, le preguntó: "¿Qué quieres?"

Ella escuchó la sonrisa en su voz cuando él respondió: "Para empezar, ¿qué tal si me dejas venir?"

Mira se había limpiado después del despertar, pero al ver que en los últimos días desde entonces solo se había acostado en su habitación, se imaginó que no presentaba exactamente una imagen de belleza. Sin embargo, a ella no le importaba en este momento particularmente porque dudaba que hubiera alguna diferencia, así que dijo: "Bien".

Naruto entró en la habitación y vio a Mira sentada en su cama vistiendo un par de pantalones cortos de algodón negro con una camisa roja sin mangas. Él le sonrió y le preguntó: "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"¿Por qué te importa?" ella respondió con amargura.

Naruto suspiró antes de tomar una silla de su mesa de maquillaje y acercarla a la cama. Sentado sobre él para poder descansar los brazos cruzados sobre él, respondió: "¿Por qué no lo haría?"

"No lo sé", dijo Mira expresando sus frustraciones con el hombre rubio, "Tal vez porque cuando me arrojé contra ti, me rechazaste".

"Eso podría ser", respondió Naruto, "pero eso no necesariamente me impide llevar sobre tu bienestar. A pesar de lo que puedas pensar, no me desagrada.

"Entonces, ¿por qué insistes en rechazarme?", Dijo Mira enojada mientras sentía lágrimas amenazando con caer.

"Porque aunque no me gustes", dijo Naruto después de un momento de reflexión, "Eso no significa que pueda decir que me gustas tampoco".

"Entonces, ¿por qué no te vas y dejas de fingir que te importa?", Dijo Mira recostándose y rodando lejos de él.

Naruto frunció el ceño y respondió: "No pretendo que me importe. La verdad es Mira; Me gusta creer que eres una persona decente. Es fácil creer que, sin pensar en su propia seguridad, voló a ese bastardo de aquí para salvar muchas vidas. Es alguien que definitivamente puedo decir que me gusta. Pero luego está la parte de ti que se burla abiertamente de Urd, Apacci, Mila o Cyan como seres menores debido a sus orígenes. Obviamente, es alguien con quien no puedo decir que me importa estar cerca ".

Mira lo miró por encima del hombro para preguntarle con rigidez: "¿Entonces quieres que vuelva a ser el felpudo de todos? La babosa que era demasiado educada para no burlarse de los demás.

"No", respondió Naruto, "pero creo que alguien que solía actuar así para no provocar la ira de los demás y evitar ser molestado también entendería cuánto pueden lastimar las palabras". Una pequeña mirada de culpa apareció en sus ojos incitándola a mirar hacia otro lado, así que continuó: "Puedo entender por qué al cambiar de forma podrías actuar como lo haces. Probablemente sientas que pasaste de un patito feo a transformarte en un hermoso cisne. Supongo que por esa confianza sentiría que era tu momento de ser el que menospreciaba a los demás. Naruto se apagó, pero el Bijuu de seis colas permaneció en silencio, así que se levantó y devolvió la silla mientras se preparaba para irse. Al llegar a la puerta, se detuvo y agregó: "Realmente no somos tan diferentes en ese sentido, Mira. Fui ignorado cuando era niño, así que por un tiempo actué demasiado agradable esperando que incitara a la gente a aceptarme.

"Y ahora eres amado por todos", dijo Mira burlonamente sentado de nuevo.

Naruto la miró y le dedicó una sonrisa suave antes de responder: "Por eso sé cómo debe sentirse bien no ser blanco de insultos porque las cosas cambiaron. Al final, sin embargo, eres libre de ser el tipo de persona que quieras, pero creo que no te haría daño recordar cómo se sentía ser el que solía ser el objetivo para que otros intimidaran antes de involucrarse en él. tú mismo. Sin embargo, me alegra ver que estás bien, y gracias de nuevo por ponerte en peligro para mi pueblo.

Mira observó cómo se cerraba la puerta después de que él se fue y sintió una cierta medida de felicidad y consideración. Recordó cómo solía ser tan asustadiza con algunos de sus hermanos, ya que su autoconciencia acerca de su forma la había convertido en un blanco fácil cuando estaban molestos. Había notado que por un tiempo Urd había actuado de manera similar cuando estaba cerca, al menos hasta que las nuevas ocho colas se convirtieron en uno de los amantes de Naruto. Después, aunque la dinámica de poder entre ellos había cambiado cuando sus comentarios sobre los orígenes de la nueva Bijuu habían perdido su veneno, mientras que Urd obtuvo la ventaja de la incapacidad de Mira para atraer a Naruto. Sin embargo, Urd no había usado esa ventaja para burlarse de su rival, aunque respondería burlonamente a sus burlas si la empujaban. Esos encuentros a menudo habían dejado a Mira con la sensación de que más de las burlas de Urd habían dado en el blanco.

Mira entendió que era probable porque realmente no había ganado la confianza de su nueva apariencia, sino que simplemente esperaba que actuando como lo había hecho no se notaría porque estaba en la ofensiva. Sintiéndose agotada cuando comenzó a sentirse culpable por su comportamiento, cerró los ojos para descansar. Resolviendo encontrar un nuevo equilibrio, no estaba segura de cómo se comportaría en el futuro, pero esperaba que fuera alguien a quien Naruto miraría con cariño.

Yoshino tomó un sorbo de su bebida mientras veía a la mujer de cabello azul bailando en el escenario. Para los Nara había algo bastante surrealista en el momento. No era que ella estuviera sentada al lado de un apuesto joven, mientras vestía una camisa roja de manga larga sin costuras que, aunque casi podía pasar por un vestido, con el pequeño patrón de rejilla de la parte superior y las mangas que dieron paso a un diseño geométrico más grande. recortes cuando llegó a su estómago y se envolvió en su costado, definitivamente se ajustaba a la factura de lencería. Sin embargo, la parte de la falda se extendió hasta casi la mitad del muslo y los recortes se volvieron sólidos para cubrir su frente y espalda, pero los lados mostraban la carne de sus muslos a través del material perdido que cualquier persona con ojos podría ver que no estaba No llevaba bragas, aunque solo se las había quitado después de bajar del escenario.

Recordó su primera vez de cuando había aprendido sobre el Club N y había sido expulsada sin ceremonias en el escenario. Había descubierto que las luces que se mostraban en el escenario estaban en ángulo para que no pudiera ver al público. Se había quedado inmóvil durante varios momentos mientras quería huir, pero como un ciervo que se detuvo cuando alumbraste con una luz, descubrió que no podía. Probablemente lo habría hecho si la multitud la hubiera llamado, pero había permanecido en silencio como para darle tiempo a su ingenio. Una melodía de flauta suave y suave comenzó a sonar, y Yoshino descubrió que se balanceaba casi hipnóticamente. Sin embargo, ella comenzó a afirmar el control cuando la melodía dio paso a un número lento de los altavoces que causó que sus caderas temblaran. Por un momento olvidó dónde estaba cuando recordó haber bailado para su esposo de manera similar y llevaba un vestido sencillo similar. Acababa de llegar a casa para almorzar, pero ella se había sentido bastante juguetona, así que le había hecho un striptease. No hace falta decir que había terminado con ella siendo la comida.

Yoshino recreó la escena cayendo mientras abría las piernas, pero su vestido ocultó su montículo de bragas del público. Luego, cuando se movió para ponerse de pie nuevamente, arqueó la espalda mientras se daba la vuelta para que su espalda mirara a la multitud. Luego se estiró detrás de ella para bajar la cremallera de su vestido, antes de girar nuevamente para enfrentar al público mientras lo sostenía mientras deslizaba sus brazos de las mangas. Luego lo sostuvo contra su cuerpo antes de alejarse nuevamente y dejarlo caer.

La prenda se acumuló en el suelo y ella usó su pie para patearlo hacia la cortina mientras retrocedía. Luego giró y agarró el poste, como si tuviera el mostrador de su cocina del recuerdo que estaba reviviendo y comenzó a balancear sus caderas cuando tuvo que atraer a su esposo. Sintió que se humedecía cuando su memoria le mostró que las acciones tuvieron el efecto deseado cuando Shikaku se adelantó para reclamarla. Fue entonces cuando la música llegó a su fin y sacó a Yoshino de su fantasía. Al darse cuenta de lo que hizo, se enderezó al instante y miró a la multitud que, aunque no podía verlos, los escuchó cuando comenzaron a aplaudir. Ella comenzó a entrar en pánico y corrió por el escenario y agarró su vestido antes de desaparecer detrás de la cortina.

Ella comenzó a ponérselo cuando Mito dijo: "Eso fue increíble. A la multitud le encantó ".

"Solo están siendo amables", dijo Yoshino mientras se ponía el vestido. "No puedo creer que hice eso".

Mito sonrió cuando dijo: "Bueno, nuestro DJ ayudó un poco".

"Me pusiste debajo de un genjutsu", dijo Yoshino, su temperamento comenzó a estallar.

"Solo para que te muevas", respondió divertido Mito, "Después de que terminó la flauta eso fue todo lo que hiciste. Realmente espero que decidas bailar aquí.

"Yo ... realmente no creo ..."

"Piénsalo bien", dijo Mito cuando Yoshino se detuvo. "Enviaré a alguien para verificar tu decisión cuando aparezca una apertura en la rotación".

Yoshino había sido escoltada desde el Club y de regreso hacia la Gruta con Mito volviendo a aplicar su henge cuando salían. Yoshino estaba bastante sorprendido de que al salir los colores de las aguas termales parecieran más nítidos. Le había hecho mirar hacia atrás a la gruta mientras se preguntaba si realmente era porque durante los pocos minutos en el escenario se había sentido viva nuevamente. El cambio que había notado no se desvaneció en los pocos días que pasaron, pero sus pensamientos comenzaron a girar en torno al Club en los días posteriores. Se volvieron hacia lo que haría si aceptara una invitación para bailar de nuevo. A medida que pasaron los días sin que "Kiyomi" preguntara sobre su decisión, descubrió que estaba cada vez más inquieta. Ella comenzó a preguntarse si tal vez los clientes no habían disfrutado su baile. Ella comenzó a usar esa energía nerviosa en medios más productivos a medida que comenzó a entrenar, ya que admitiría que se había dejado ir un poco. Por lo tanto, cuando Ino vino a preguntarle si quería otra oportunidad para protagonizar el club, Yoshino aceptó ansiosamente.

Ino se había reído, lo que hizo que su nerviosismo volviera, ya que se dio cuenta de que estaría bailando con gente como la impresionante kunoichi rubia. Pero Ino la había tranquilizado rápidamente e incluso habían ido de compras juntas por lo que se pondría. Yoshino había insistido en que las luces se encendieran de la misma manera para que no pudiera ver al público. Pero, esta vez no se había retirado a las experiencias pasadas para inspirar su baile, pero algunas de las rutinas que había inventado mientras entrenaba. Sospechaba que esa era la razón por la cual su set terminaba en lugar de caminar detrás de la cortina, había bajado del escenario para pasar a través de la audiencia. Ella había querido ver si el aplauso que recibió era simplemente que la multitud era cortés, o si había elementos de deseo genuino.

La invitaron a regresar la noche siguiente y aceptó rápidamente. Además, al final de esa noche, ella había comenzado a mezclarse con el público. Descubrió que mientras usara la máscara de Lady Shadow, podría ser tan coqueta como cualquiera de las otras mujeres del club. Ino a menudo se burlaba de ella, ya que también solía pasar su tiempo entre los clientes más jóvenes. Tenía algunos favoritos, uno de los cuales se llamaba Menma y había sido la joven de cabello oscuro que había visto en su primera visita. Ella lo encontró extremadamente atractivo, lo que atribuyó a su parecido con Naruto ya que se sentía profundamente en deuda con el rubio. Pero lo que le pareció divertido fue que Menma intentó parecer una especie de villano, pero pudo ver la bondad que acechaba justo debajo de la superficie. Para ella era como si estuviera jugando,

Pero, con mucho, su patrón favorito era Naruto. A veces, sospechaba que todos los demás miembros del Club N parecían incompletos. Como si solo estuviera viendo una parte de sus personalidades, o como Menma, una persona completamente falsa. Con Menma especialmente, sentía que estaba practicando cómo debería comportarse y había visto demasiadas películas de gángsters. Supuso que no debería estar demasiado sorprendida ya que realmente no les permitió ver al verdadero Yoshino, ya que en cambio era Lady Shadow mientras estaba en el Club.

Sin embargo, con Naruto, descubrió que tendía a poner la máscara a un lado en sentido figurado al menos. Se había sentido un poco consciente de su comportamiento con él, especialmente porque sabía que él tenía novia. Pero eso se había desvanecido cuando Ayame se había unido a él en algunas ocasiones, aunque ella mantuvo su distancia entonces y parecía más coqueta con las mujeres que él. Incluso había sido testigo de ellos dos y algunos de los bailarines desaparecieron detrás del área con cortinas. Algo que Yoshino aún tenía que hacer ella misma.

Recordó haberse acercado a Ino después de haber llevado a Menma allí una vez. Yoshino no había estado necesariamente celoso, pero una parte de ella estaba preocupada de que Ino pudiera estar usando el Club N para escapar de desarrollar una forma de relación más permanente. Sin embargo, la kunoichi rubia la había sorprendido ya que ella había declarado claramente: "Estoy en una relación comprometida. Algún día te lo presentaré. Pero mientras tanto, no hay ningún daño en divertirse un poco ".

Sus pensamientos volvieron al presente y miró a Naruto mientras él miraba a la mujer Lady Butterfly. Yoshino cayó un pequeño tinte de rivalidad con la mujer cuando notó que sus pantalones estaban bastante abultados al frente. Ella frunció el ceño porque parte de ella quería llevarlo al área con cortinas, para que se concentrara en ella. Eso se estaba acercando a lo que hacía que todo fuera extraño para Yoshino, pero sabía que podría atribuirse a su atracción por el hombre rubio. No, lo que la hizo tan surrealista era que sabía que Lady Butterfly era Konan, y solo unas horas antes había interrogado a la mujer con bastante fuerza sobre su deseo de reformar a Akatsuki.

No era que Yoshino estuviera en contra de la idea en su totalidad. Pero, ella sintió que podría ser un paso que podría empeorar la situación con Iwagakure. Sabía que su resistencia probablemente había sorprendido a algunos de sus compañeros consejeros, pero, curiosamente, tenía la sensación de que había complacido a las mujeres que habían estado presentes en ese momento, incluso a Konan. Sospechaba que los hombres que no sabían cómo pasaba las noches debió de parecer que había salido de un sueño profundo. Ella había argumentado que mientras reformaba a Akatsuki no era algo en contra de lo que ella estaba en contra, particularmente porque parecía que Konan ya había preguntado a varias mujeres de Konoha, como Kushina, Mikoto y Fu, por lo que dudaba que el propósito del grupo fuera causarle problemas. hogar. Dudaba que Iwa lo viera así, particularmente porque Akatsuki probablemente serviría como un medio para mitigar la expansión de Earth Country en los países menores a lo largo de su frontera occidental. Eso era si el Daimyo Toki podía lograr que los muchos países menores se unieran en una alianza que era.

Parecía que podría estar cerca de suceder, ya que finalmente había logrado convencer a la mayoría de los países menores que limitaban con Earth Country para que aceptaran una reunión. Estaba previsto que ocurriera varios meses a partir de ahora, pero teniendo en cuenta que algunos de los principales jugadores habían declarado inicialmente que sería cuando se congelara el infierno, pensó que el Daimyo tenía que estar satisfecho con su progreso.

Yoshino sabía todo esto porque había comenzado a profundizar en los muchos informes que le habían enviado. Estaba empezando a ver surgir varios patrones, uno de los cuales parecía centrarse en el joven sentado a su lado. Aparentemente notó que su atención no estaba centrada exclusivamente en él cuando dijo: "¿Debería estar celoso de Lady Butterfly?"

"Quizás un poco," dijo divertido Yoshino, "Pero no más de lo que debería. Al menos estaba pensando en el trabajo.

"De verdad", dijo Naruto después de reírse, "Estabas pensando en el trabajo justo ahora. Es peor de lo que pensaba. Debo aburrirte hasta la muerte. Yoshino se echó a reír cuando Naruto hizo un gesto a una de las camareras. Tenía una sensación de familiaridad, pero antes de que pudiera buscar en su memoria, él preguntó: "Entonces, ¿en qué estabas pensando?"

"No importa", dijo con un gesto, "Además, estoy segura de que no quieres escuchar los problemas de una anciana cuando hay cosas más interesantes en el escenario para enfocarte".

Naruto negó con la cabeza y respondió: "Realmente necesitas parar con esa vieja tontería. Eres una mujer increíblemente hermosa.

"Apuesto a que le dices eso a todas las mujeres aquí", respondió Yoshino con una cálida sonrisa como si estuviera segura de que su respuesta era cierta. Ella sabía que Naruto quería decir lo que dijo.

Él demostró por qué cuando respondió: "Cierto, pero solo porque es algo que se aplica a todas las mujeres aquí. Empresa actual incluida. La máscara de Yoshino ocultó sus mejillas carmesí, pero tomó un sorbo de su bebida para tal vez cubrir su cuerpo para que apareciera el rubor. Naruto la calentó aún más mientras agregaba: "Pero estoy seguro de que la belleza no es tu única característica definitoria, así que lo que sucedió en tu trabajo diario que te impide disfrutar el momento".

Yoshino colocó su mano sobre la rodilla de Naruto y dijo: "Definitivamente estoy disfrutando el momento". Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y recordó que estaba saliendo con alguien rápidamente se retractó. Naruto no pareció darse cuenta, pero de repente se sintió cohibida por lo fácil que sería para ella actuar sobre el deseo que la acción inconsciente mostraba que se estaba acumulando dentro de ella. Suponiendo que hablar sobre su día podría matar el estado de ánimo que la presencia de Naruto parecía ponerla, dijo: "Creo que estoy preocupada por algunas acciones que ciertas partes planean tomar. A corto plazo, podría hacer mucho bien, pero a largo plazo podría hacer que otras situaciones sean más peligrosas. Sé que es bastante vago, pero ...

"Entiendo", respondió Naruto con una cálida sonrisa, "tienes una identidad que proteger fuera de este lugar". Levantó la vista hacia el escenario por un momento, y cuando volvió a mirarla había una nota de travesura en su ojo cuando dijo: "Suena similar a una situación que escuché que trajo a Konan a la aldea". Incluso debajo de su máscara, Yoshino mantuvo la calma en sus rasgos, pero una parte de ella quería mirar hacia el escenario. Su mente comenzó a acelerarse cuando comenzó a preguntarse si Naruto realmente sabía que era el líder de Daimyo y Village de Rain bailando en el escenario. Luego comenzó a preguntarse si eso significaba que él también sabía quién era ella. Para su sorpresa, una gran parte de ella repentinamente deseó que él hiciera lo mismo, entonces no sería Lady Shadow a quien estaría felicitando sino a Yoshino Nara. No cedió mucho mientras hablaba como si la situación que había planteado fuera completamente diferente a la que ella tenía. "Ella quiere traer de vuelta a Akatsuki para honrar el recuerdo de sus amigos. Pero también es para proteger a los países menores de la agresión de los principales. Teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de problemas que causó cuando interrumpí una de las tramas de Iwa, parecería que perseguir esta acción haría más para crear tensión y luego disiparla ".

Yoshino asintió con la cabeza sintiendo que Naruto había enmarcado perfectamente sus preocupaciones sobre lo que el regreso de Akatsuki podría conducir también. Queriendo escuchar sus ideas, ella preguntó: "Bueno, digamos que mi trabajo consistía en argumentar en contra de seguir este curso de acción, ¿cómo me convencerías de seguirlo?"

"No sé si podría", admitió Naruto, "¿Por qué discutirías en contra de eso?"

"Bueno, considerando que Ame es parte de la alianza actual, a pesar de que Konan dice que Akatsuki actuará independientemente de su pueblo. El hecho de que ella sea vista como la cara de ambos llevará a la mayoría de las personas a sospechar que Akatsuki es solo un grupo de operaciones negras que opera a instancias de la alianza. Estoy seguro de que Iwa hará esa afirmación si Akatsuki tropieza con otra de sus tramas, que no se ha ralentizado en lo más mínimo. De hecho, estoy convencido de que la actividad terrorista en Bear Country es otra de esas conspiraciones. Los grupos que causan problemas afirman ser miembros del movimiento One King, pero otros grupos más establecidos con esa causa los han desacreditado ".

Naruto parecía preocupado por su declaración antes de responder: "Ibiki cree que se debe a que los nuevos grupos están más dispuestos a atacar centros de población civil siempre que haya solo un shinobi cerca. Hace más para desacreditar a las otras células del Movimiento One King para atacar a los civiles y luego hace avanzar su causa ".

"Ese es exactamente mi punto", dijo Yoshino después de haber tenido la discusión con Ibiki ya. Él había tomado en cuenta sus preocupaciones, pero estaba segura de que aún confiaba más en su creencia de que los grupos más extremistas estaban intensificando la violencia para poner las cosas en primer plano en lugar de los métodos probados y verdaderos utilizados por los grupos más viejos que requerían más paciencia. "Iwa podría desestabilizar Bear Country al atacar a Star Village, desacreditar el movimiento One King, y si los rumores de que han enviado equipos médicos para lidiar con las secuelas de estos ataques terroristas son ciertos, los civiles de Bear podrían verlos como protectores amables. De esa manera, cuando Iwa intervenga para sofocar la violencia como en Noodle Country, serán recibidos con los brazos abiertos ".

Naruto habría sonreído si lo que le estaba diciendo Yoshino no pesara demasiado en su conciencia ya que ella estaba tan apasionada por eso. En verdad, aunque los ataques terroristas en Bear Country habían sido continuos, sospechaba que Iwagakure era el verdadero culpable. Solo la sugerencia de Ibiki de que era el Movimiento del Rey Único cada vez más extremo lo había convencido de lo contrario. Además, después de que Iwa había sido expuesta por manipular eventos en Paradise City, no había causado un retroceso por parte de los grupos terroristas en Bear Country. Usó esa evidencia mientras respondía: "Entonces, ¿por qué no hubo una disminución en las acciones terroristas cuando expuse sus eventos de manipulación en Garra y Colmillo?"

"Porque si hubiera habido, habría demostrado que tenían una mano en ellos", respondió Yoshino enérgicamente, ya que podía ver que Naruto estaba más abierto a sus teorías que el Ibiki había sido. "Además, estoy seguro de que muchos terroristas ni siquiera se dan cuenta de que están trabajando para Iwa. Cuando los eventos lleguen a un punto crítico, Iwa los redondeará y los ejecutará después de todo. La mayoría de ellos son probablemente personas que creen en el Movimiento One King y estaban frustrados por su falta de progreso, por lo que querían usar métodos más extremos. El hombre que creó el Kyuubi Negro podría ser visto como una de esas personas ".

Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, Yoshino quiso maldecirse por ser una tonta ya que los orígenes del Kyuubi Negro se consideraban de alto secreto. De acuerdo, incluso algo dado ese nivel de autorización podría tener cientos de personas que conozcan la verdad, especialmente porque los detalles se habían compartido entre todas las aldeas de la alianza. Pero, considerando el tema que provocó su discusión, sintió como si pudiera quitarse la máscara ahora. La preocupación desapareció cuando Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa que decía que su secreto estaba a salvo con él, antes de decir: "Eso tiene sentido. Se lo pasaré a Tsunade e intentaré convencer a Ibiki también.

Yoshino se sintió sorprendida ya que casi parecía una niña pequeña que había estado llorando, el cielo se estaba cayendo, pero todos rechazaron sus advertencias y le hicieron decir con un toque de sorpresa: "S ... Me crees".

Cuando Naruto asintió, sintió una poderosa sensación de gratitud que casi la abrumaba. Ella casi cedió al deseo de besarlo, pero se detuvo cuando él dijo: "Mejor me voy. Gracias por pasar la noche conmigo, Lady Shadow.

Recuperando la compostura y tratando de no dejar que su decepción se manifestara en su voz, Yoshino respondió: "No, gracias por escuchar las preocupaciones de esta anciana".

Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa cálida y divertida mientras sacudía la cabeza. Se dio vuelta para irse, pero se detuvo cuando dijo: "Oh, para responder a su pregunta sobre cómo podría convencerlo de que vote. Simplemente diría que si ambos escenarios pudieran llevar a la gente a sufrir, elegiría el que me permitiera mantener la cabeza en alto ".

"¿Cuál sería?"

Naruto miró hacia atrás y ella vio en sus ojos la convicción que tenía en sus creencias cuando respondió: "Sería el que la gente debe ver como la opción más difícil pero en última instancia tenía razón". ¿Deberíamos evitar una pelea solo para tenerla más tarde o saber que estamos tratando de ayudar a otros? Siempre seleccionaré la segunda opción. Creo que veo la reforma de Akatsuki como una forma de no dejar que otros usen la política como una forma de ocultar lo que están haciendo. Podría conducir a la lucha antes, pero es mejor tenerla mientras se intenta mitigar el sufrimiento de los demás y luego posponerla y dejar que la gente se lastime como resultado de nuestro deseo de disfrutar de la paz por un poco más de tiempo ".

Yoshino descubrió en los ojos azules de Naruto que ya no dudaba de que la alianza actual estaba profundamente ligada a él, como lo habían indicado sus observaciones de eventos pasados. Al principio, lo había descartado porque creía que su presencia en algunos de los eventos pináculos se debía simplemente a que él era la estrella en ascenso de la aldea y el shinobi favorito de Tsunade. Sin embargo, al ver la seguridad en ellos ahora, estaba segura de que él era quizás el factor impulsor. Así que, llevada con ellos, se perdió de lo que dijo a continuación, lo que la llevó a preguntar: "Lo siento, ¿qué fue eso?"

Naruto respondió: "Espero verte la próxima vez que esté aquí".

"¿Cuándo crees que será?", Preguntó Yoshino ya planeando asegurarse de que estaba programada.

"Bueno, estaba planeando visitar en mi cumpleaños", dijo Naruto. "Podría convertirse en una tradición ya que el club abrió poco antes de mi decimoctavo año".

"Haré planes para estar aquí", dijo Yoshino ansiosamente pensando que podría llevarlo detrás de la cortina para que sea una noche inolvidable.

Esdese observó cómo una de las máquinas voladoras de Shadaloo comenzaba a aterrizar en el colgador disfrazado de la sede principal de la organización que se encontraba en la Tierra del Relámpago. La máquina fuertemente blindada todavía usaba chakra para alimentar los potentes motores que se requerían para que despegara verticalmente y fue suministrada por miembros de la tripulación auxiliar. Los vehículos estaban más blindados que los diseños de Sky Country de los que se habían derivado, pero debido a las mejoras en los motores, su alcance operativo había mejorado. Además, a diferencia de los artilugios originales de Sky Country, estaban desarmados. Esto no se debió a intenciones pacíficas por parte de Shadaloo, sino a la creencia de su fundador en la pureza del combate cara a cara.

El que estaba descansando no era uno de esos, ya que estaba configurado para que la persona dentro estuviera viajando en el lujo. Esdese estaba bastante sorprendida por esto, ya que normalmente era el transporte personal de Bison y, que ella supiera, nunca lo había enviado a menos que estuviera a bordo. Por lo tanto, sintió un poco de curiosidad por el pasajero mientras el pestillo lateral se abría y bajaba al suelo para que él pudiera salir.

Ella admitiría sentirse bastante decepcionada cuando el hombre salió de la nave. Estaba vestido de negro con atuendos que se ajustaban a la imagen mental genérica que la mayoría de la gente tenía al pensar en shinobi. Llevaba una máscara que también se ajustaba a esa imagen, aunque ella sentía cierto interés en que su piel combinara con el mismo negro de la ropa que llevaba. Sus ojos verde oliva sin pupilas se centraron en ella y dijo bruscamente: "Bison está demasiado ocupado para encontrarse conmigo mismo".

Esdese arqueó una ceja al hombre creyendo que era lo suficientemente importante como para justificar que el líder de Shadaloo esperara su llegada. Al hacer un inventario rápido de él, no estaba demasiado impresionada con él como guerrero, pero finalmente pensó que no importaba. Intentando no sonar aburrida, respondió: "Lord Bison es un hombre ocupado, Sr. ...?

El hombre parecía divertido cuando respondió: "Kage, puedes llamarme señor Kage".

"Muy bien", dijo Esdese girando sobre sus talones, "Por favor, sígame, Sr. Kage".

Esdese lo condujo al ascensor, que al entrar comenzó a descender desde el área de suspensión que se construyó en la montaña que albergaba la sede del grupo criminal. El elevador era principalmente de vidrio, la razón de la cual se hizo evidente al pasar por el primer piso para revelar otra área de suspensión donde se almacenaban docenas de aeronaves. Kage la miró y dijo: "Veo que Bison todavía disfruta de sus pequeños juguetes. ¿Realmente cree que un mundo de shinobi necesita esos artilugios?

"Una vez que el mundo vea lo que pueden hacer estas máquinas, estoy seguro de que habrá muchos compradores interesados en ellas", respondió Esdese a pesar de que algunas de las armas creadas por la organización eran personalmente desagradables. Se trataba principalmente de elementos como la armadura de chakra, ya que para ella ayudó a elevar a los débiles que no tenían lugar en el mismo nivel que sus superiores. De hecho, habían dejado de pedirle que los ayudara a probar tales dispositivos, ya que cuando se enfrentaba a los usuarios de ellos, siempre los mataba. Como tal, los programas para ellos habían experimentado dificultades para encontrar candidatos dispuestos a evaluarlos, especialmente si hubiera sido en contra de ella. Sin embargo, ese desdén no se extendió a los transportes de tropas aerotransportadas porque los vio como avances naturales en la guerra. Concedido, todo lo que se necesitaría para cambiar su opinión sobre ellos sería que alguien los montara con los lanzadores kunai Gatling que Shadaloo había adquirido de Snow Country. Pero tal como estaban, los vio como un medio elegante para sortear las defensas que todos los Pueblos Shinobi usaban para protegerse. Esperaba con ansias el día en que pudiera usarlos para anular la ventaja defensiva que Kumo tenía al estar ubicado en las montañas. O, el día en que ella pasaría por alto el muro defensivo de Konoha para asediarlo y encontrarse con el hombre con el que deseaba luchar para reclamarlo. Esperaba con ansias el día en que pudiera usarlos para anular la ventaja defensiva que Kumo tenía al estar ubicado en las montañas. O, el día en que ella pasaría por alto el muro defensivo de Konoha para asediarlo y encontrarse con el hombre con el que deseaba luchar para reclamarlo. Esperaba con ansias el día en que pudiera usarlos para anular la ventaja defensiva que Kumo tenía al estar ubicado en las montañas. O, el día en que ella pasaría por alto el muro defensivo de Konoha para asediarlo y encontrarse con el hombre con el que deseaba luchar para reclamarlo.

Sintió un escalofrío al pensarlo mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a brillar por las imágenes que su imaginación le mostraba, tanto la batalla que esperaría como las consecuencias cuando lo reclamó. Kage estudió las otras escenas que se desarrollaron ante él cuando el elevador pasó por los diferentes pisos en el camino hacia los niveles del subsótano. Al pasar por el primer piso, persianas pesadas bajaron sobre las ventanas de vidrio del ascensor, lo que provocó que el hombre dijera: "Parece que Bison ha terminado de mostrar sus pequeños proyectos. Estos pisos deben estar donde se guardan los artículos realmente impresionantes que está reuniendo ".

"Sí", respondió Esdese sonando molesta por haber sido sacada de su fantasía, "Incluyendo el proyecto en el que aparentemente ha estado trabajando para ti".

Kage gruñó sonando molesto a su vez cuando respondió: "Si tan solo hubiera insistido en tales medidas de seguridad para asegurar su secreto. Ese tonto Shinno casi podría haberlo estropeado todo.

"El proyecto necesitaba entrar en una fase de prueba en humanos", dijo Esdese, molesto por sentir que Bison o sus científicos molestos deberían ser los que explicaran los detalles al hombre. "Se consideró que la prueba a pequeña escala con el clan Kurama de Konoha no pondría en peligro el secreto general del proyecto. Desafortunadamente, no consideramos que implementaría una prueba a mayor escala por su cuenta. Sin embargo, obtuvo algunos resultados interesantes ".

"¿Qué tipo de resultados?" Kage preguntó mirándola con cierto grado de interés.

Como tal, disfrutó negarle el conocimiento cuando declaró: "Me temo que es información privilegiada y aparentemente no es parte de ningún pacto que haya hecho con Lord Bison".

Los ojos color oliva del hombre se entrecerraron y sintió una emoción al preguntarse si él sería tan tonto como para atacarla. Pero después de un momento, la tensión se desvaneció cuando se volvió de nuevo y dijo: "No importa. ¿Qué pasó con el pergamino que Shinno robó?

"Fue recuperado de los restos de la fortaleza Sky Country Flying", respondió Esdese, "No fue necesario continuar el proyecto, pero queríamos asegurarnos de que no hubiera cabos sueltos".

"Sin duda, Bison también aprovechó la oportunidad para buscar más tecnología de Sky Country", respondió Kage.

"Apenas, los artículos que hemos comenzado a producir superan con creces los motores de chakra anticuados que tenían", dijo Esdese. "La operación para recuperar el pergamino fue simplemente para honrar el trato que Lord Bison hizo contigo".

"Eso está por verse", respondió el hombre cuando el ascensor llegó al subsótano más bajo. Las puertas se abrieron para revelar una habitación oscura que solo brillaba por la luz que se filtraba a través del líquido azulado detrás de las grandes paredes de vidrio que formaban la habitación. De pie ante uno de ellos estaba el hombre que dirigía la organización Shadaloo Bison. Detrás de él, flotando en el líquido inmóvil, había varias criaturas casi idénticas. Parecían sanguijuelas gigantes con cuerpos más serpentinos, y aparentemente crecían de sus cabezas Noh como máscaras donde en la frente para todos menos uno, estaba escrito el kanji cero. También de las máscaras se extendió un número variable de pelos rojos como crecimientos.

Bison se volvió para enfrentarlos y dijo: "Confío en que todo cumpla con sus expectativas".

Kage a pesar de lo desdeñoso que había parecido antes de las obras de Shadaloo, ahora sonaba genuinamente impresionado cuando dijo: "Son magníficos. Funcionarán en la tarea que los necesito brillantemente ".

"Bien", respondió Bison, "Esdese supervisará los detalles de dónde quieres que se entreguen. Con esto se completa nuestro trato ".

El hombre que dirigía el grupo criminal se movió para entrar en el ascensor, pero se detuvo cuando Kage dijo: "Has recorrido un largo camino desde el pequeño matón de Iwa que recluté para robar el pergamino que detallaba cómo hacer estas criaturas". Estás entregando un poder increíble, pero no pareces tan curioso en cuanto a para qué se utilizará.

Bison subió al elevador antes de darse la vuelta para decir divertido: "Estas criaturas no me interesan. Ya puedo adivinar a qué uso los pondrás. La indirecta a eso reside en el que la máscara tiene el kanji para uno escrito en él. Kage no se apartó de Bison al notarlo al ver a las criaturas. Esdese, sin embargo, tenía curiosidad, así que miró por encima. Fuera del número, la criatura también lucía varias cicatrices, haciendo que pareciera que había sobrevivido a una batalla cruel. Bison explicó lo que quería decir cuando dijo: "Esa criatura es una sobreviviente del lote inicial que fue destruido cuando Iwagakure casi me persiguió cuando instalé una tienda en la Tierra del Hierro. Enviaron las cuatro colas ya que la ciudad en la que estaba era simplemente un frente para mí y la bestia se volvió loca arrasando el lugar hasta el suelo. Esa criatura junto con varias otras logró hacerla retroceder. Los otros se perdieron, pero ese sobrevivió y parece haber desviado un colas de poder. Dudo que el mono tonto siga sintiendo los efectos, pero supongo que en el futuro no necesitarás apuntar a los jinchuriki que quedan ".

"Parece que entiendes mis planes", dijo Kage. Su voz se volvió amenazante cuando agregó: "Si sabes lo que es bueno para ti, entonces no interferirás".

Bison esbozó una sonrisa divertida antes de responder: "Si tuviera la intención de interferir, simplemente haría que Esdese te matara y te arrojara a los tanques para que esas criaturas pudieran drenar tu cadáver de chakra. Sin embargo, tengo mis propios planes y cuando llegue el momento de ponerlos en práctica, si representa una amenaza para ellos, se lo tratará. Pero por el momento y gracias a la gratitud que tengo por darme mi comienzo, eres libre de irte. Cuando llegue el momento en que inevitablemente nos encontremos como enemigos, que gane el mejor hombre ".

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron cuando Kage respondió divertido: "De hecho, pero lamentablemente no se enfrentará a un hombre cuando llegue el momento".

"Eso es lo que hará que matarte sea aún más gratificante", dijo Esdese sabiendo que Bison respondería de manera similar. Al darse la vuelta para mirar el líquido que rodeaba la habitación, vio que casi tres docenas de criaturas dormían en su interior. Una parte de ella esperaba enfrentarlos en la batalla, y sinceramente esperaba que el día que sucediera fuera con cierto hombre rubio a su lado.

"Ahora ríndete por Lady Shadow", dijo el DJ cuando Yoshino apareció detrás de la cortina. Llevaba un vestido negro que abrazaba el cuerpo. El dobladillo se detuvo en la parte superior del muslo, lo que le proporcionó suficiente material para cubrir su parte delantera y trasera. Pero los lados del vestido no parecían ser más que cuerdas que lo mantenían unido. Además, su estómago estaba expuesto debido a una gran sección cortada en el frente, mientras que uno más pequeño por encima mostraba su escote. Era casi la misma historia en la parte posterior, excepto con un solo gran agujero. No llevaba ropa interior ya que el vestido estaba prácticamente pintado sobre ella. Sin embargo, Yoshino no sintió ninguna vergüenza a pesar de que el programa que estaba planeando presentar podría hacer que mostrara a los invitados.

Sintió que parte de su impulso para actuar se evaporaba cuando vio a Naruto que estaba sentado al lado de Ayame. Pero, tuvo que admitir que no la hizo titubear principalmente ya que el club parecía estar lleno de una energía bastante vibrante. Era como si cada una de las mujeres presentara su mejor espectáculo mientras trataban de enfrentarse entre sí. Yoshino, habiendo visto a Mikoto como el más probable que fuera el mejor, había salido a verla actuar. Como sospechaba, Uchiha había presentado un espectáculo increíble seguido de Ino.

Yoshino se había sentido nerviosa al menos hasta que escuchó que la llamaban llamada, porque cuando salió, sintió que estaba llena de energía. Alcanzó el primer poste y, agarrándolo, giró sobre él mientras se levantaba. Al llegar a la cima, envolvió su cuerpo alrededor mientras comenzaba a girar mientras tomaba varias poses manteniéndose en pie con solo el brazo que estaba usando para atrapar el poste a su cuerpo. Aflojando ese agarre, comenzó a descender al escenario. Al llegar al fondo, dejó que sus pies tocaran el suelo y luego, mirando hacia el poste, presionó su cuerpo contra él mientras se enderezaba. Se imaginó que el poste era la polla de un hombre mientras la atrapaba entre el valle de sus senos. Luego se apartó y pateó contra ella, lanzándose a un salto hacia atrás. Extendió la mano para agarrar el poste en la parte delantera del escenario y giró al revés.

Aunque era esencial destellar el techo cuando sintió la brisa sobre su coño, por el frío sintió que sabía que estaba increíblemente húmeda. Ella comenzó a descender el poste mientras continuaba su giro, pero llegando al fondo se detuvo mientras aún estaba boca abajo. Luego arqueó la espalda para que, cuando bajara los pies al suelo, mostrara a la gente frente a ella. Mientras planeaba, la persona con un asiento de primera fila no era otra que Naruto. Ella se enderezó y cayó en las divisiones antes de que él presionara su torso contra el escenario. Ella lo miró y sus ojos se posaron en su ingle por un momento. Al encontrarlo con fuerza, sintió que su cuerpo se calentaba aún más, así que cuando la segunda canción comenzó a usar la energía para volar por el poste nuevamente.

Se dio la vuelta, golpeando varias poses moviéndose increíblemente rápido para evitar que otros miembros pudieran ver su falda. Pero cada vez que bajaba, lo hacía en el mismo lugar para que su mecenas y cumpleañero favorito vieran el regalo que le encantaría darle. La música llegó a su fin cuando Yoshino comenzó a girar perezosamente usando solo una mano para sostener el poste. Su pie hizo contacto con el suelo y se deslizó hacia abajo para que cuando descansara estuviera acostada en el escenario. Su única pierna apuntaba directamente a Naruto ya que la otra estaba doblada lo suficiente como para estar segura de que él podía ver cómo brillaba.

La multitud comenzó a aplaudir mientras se paraba, y después de un momento para mezclarse después de un baile, bajó del escenario. Buscó a uno de sus otros clientes, pero los encontró extrañamente desaparecidos. Ella suspiró ya que la persona con la que quería sentarse probablemente no la quería ya que su hermosa novia estaba presente. Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba a punto de ir al backstage, se sorprendió cuando Ayame dijo: "Eso fue fascinante. ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?

"No me gustaría imponer", dijo Yoshino rápidamente.

Ayame sonrió y respondió: "En serio, porque Naruto hace que parezca que ustedes dos realmente se llevan bien cuando no estoy cerca".

Yoshino no podía negar que ese era el caso, y no queriendo hacer creer a la mujer que tenía motivos ocultos, aunque una parte de ella estaba considerando las posibilidades, aceptó la invitación. Uniéndose a ellos, Naruto dijo: "Fuiste increíble. Me alegro de que estuvieras dispuesto a salir esta noche.

Yoshino se sonrojó del cumplido diciendo: "Gracias. Me alegra que hayas disfrutado del espectáculo.

Ayame hizo que su piel se volviera un tono rojo más profundo cuando dijo: "No pude evitar notar cómo esta noche te exhibes completamente. Especialmente para un cierto cumpleañero. Yoshino trató de negar que ese fuera el caso, pero la camarera continuó antes de que ella pudiera comenzar: "Espero que eso te abra a una pequeña solicitud que tengo".

"W ... qué tipo de solicitud", preguntó Yoshino cuando una parte de ella comenzó a fantasear con que involucrara el bulto que notó en el regazo de Naruto.

"Bueno, creo que todavía no has llevado a nadie al área privada. Esperaba que estuvieras listo para Birthday Boy ", sugirió Ayame.

Al escuchar que su fantasía comenzaba a hacerse realidad, asintió con la cabeza y le pidió a Ayame que se pusiera de pie. Luego agarró tanto a su amante como a las manos de Yoshino mientras las guiaba hacia el área con cortinas. Al entrar, Yoshino se sorprendió al encontrarlo vacío ya que en múltiples ocasiones había visto a más de una de las mujeres usarlo. Ayame sentó a Naruto en la gran cama acolchada y redonda alrededor de la cual estaban dispuestos los sofás. Luego arrastró a Yoshino detrás de ella y dijo: "Pero antes de que reciba su regalo, tengo que asegurarme de que lo satisfaga".

Yoshino sintió una sensación de nervios, ya que nunca había fantaseado con una mujer antes. Pero pensar que era solo un precursor de vivir uno que había desarrollado en el mes desde que bailaron en el club se sentó a horcajadas sobre el regazo de la mujer. Cuando la canción comenzó a sonar, ella hundió su manguito en el de Ayame. Una parte de ella temía que pudiera comenzar a manchar el vestido blanco de la camarera ya que no podía creer lo mojada que estaba. Algo que ella atribuyó a la mirada de Naruto mientras los miraba, pero a Ayame no pareció importarle mientras agarraba las caderas de Yoshino para apretarla más fuerte contra ella.

Cuando Yoshino dejó en claro que no se alejaría, Ayame relajó su control sobre ella. Aprovechó la oportunidad para mirar hacia otro lado y apretar el trasero contra la camarera. Sus piernas descansaban fuera de las camareras para que cuando mirara a Naruto, supiera que él tenía una vista clara de su vestido. Se extendió más y no pudo resistirse a frotarla. Se volvió hacia Ayame menos, comenzó a tocarse y descubrió que el dobladillo del vestido de la mujer se había levantado. Encontró que Ayame se parecía mucho a que ella no llevaba ropa interior, así que a horcajadas sobre sus caderas nuevamente jaló el dobladillo de su vestido para mostrar su coño también. Ella lo conectó a Ayame y cuando sus coños se frotaron, oyeron a Naruto gemir.

Ayame agarró el dedo que Yoshino había usado para tocarse y comenzó a chuparlo. Al oír a Naruto gemir de nuevo, dijo: "¿Escuchas eso? Él está machacando tanto como para estar dentro de ti. Creo que es hora de que ambos obtengan lo que quieren ".

Yoshino asintió mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia el hombre que su cuerpo había deseado. Ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y apretó su coño contra su polla dura. Levantó la mano hacia su rostro y dijo: "No puedo negar que esto podría estar mal. Pero quiero que no me tomes como Lady Shadow, sino como quien realmente soy.

Sin embargo, Naruto la detuvo cuando dijo: "De hecho, es hora de que todos perdamos nuestras máscaras, Yoshino".

Yoshino no se sorprendió de que Naruto supiera que estaba aquí debido a su error, pero se sorprendió cuando explicó: "Sabía que eras tú incluso antes de que nos conociéramos aquí".

Yoshino no necesitaba más explicaciones que cuando su mente utilizó la información que faltaba para armar la imagen completa para ella. Se quedó aturdida mientras se movía hacia la entrada del área con cortinas y, a pesar de que ninguno de los hombres dejaba caer su henge, de repente vio a todos los clientes por lo que eran, clones de sombra. Ahora entendía por qué ciertos gestos siempre le habían parecido familiares mientras observaba uno que desconocía la revelación que acababa de recibir, ordenó una bebida y lo hizo levantando la mano de la misma manera que había visto a Naruto usar cuando hablaban juntos.

Sintió su presencia aparecer detrás de ella mientras observaba a las mujeres hablando con esos clones. Estaba bastante segura de que sabían exactamente con quién estaban hablando a pesar de las apariencias protegidas de los clones. Esa comprensión le hizo preguntarse cuál era el objetivo del club, aparte de hacerla parecer tonta. Naruto parecía estar dentro de su mente cuando dijo: "El club existía antes de que tú vinieras. Fue para darles a mis amantes un lugar donde pudiéramos relajarnos y divertirnos ".

"A mi costa parece", dijo Yoshino con amargura.

Naruto no la alcanzó, pero dijo: "No, en absoluto. Te invitamos aquí para ayudarte a recuperar la mujer vibrante y talentosa que eres ".

"Excepto que fue una fantasía", dijo Yoshino quitándose la máscara.

"No tiene por qué ser así", dijo Naruto volviéndola para mirarlo. Mirándola fijamente a los ojos, agregó: "Todo lo que pasó entre nosotros aquí fue real. Así como tomaste la energía y la confianza que este lugar te dio y lo aplicaste a actividades externas. Las fantasías pueden convertirse en realidad si aprovechas los momentos correctos ".

Yoshino sintió que uno de esos momentos estaba antes que ella, así como su cuerpo le gritaba, así que se inclinó hacia adelante y selló sus labios con los de Naruto. La atrajo con fuerza contra él y cuando el beso se calentó, sus manos viajaron hasta su trasero y le apretaron las mejillas aún expuestas. Ella gimió contra él, cuando él la levantó para llevarla al sofá. La dejó en el suelo y se arrodilló ante ella. Yoshino lo miró con ojos encapuchados mientras el único hombre fuera de su esposo miraba su coño afeitado. Ella gimió en voz alta cuando él le lamió la mano y la agarró por las piernas para mantenerse a su lado. Ella se maravilló de lo hábil que era su lengua debido a que rápidamente localizaba y atacaba todos sus puntos dulces. En muchos sentidos le recordó a su esposo, pero una gran diferencia se presentó rápidamente. Principalmente mientras que Shikaku los usaría para llevarla rápidamente al clímax para satisfacerla lo más rápido posible. Naruto trató de acorralarla constantemente acercándola al borde y luego retrocediendo. Tenía la sensación de que si la hacía feliz, con mucho gusto pasaría todo el día masticando su coño. Se deslizó por el borde varias veces ya que su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a alcanzar rápidamente el orgasmo. Pero Naruto simplemente bebería su esencia y la traería de vuelta mientras aprendía a hacer que su cuerpo bailara al ritmo que estaba tocando. Se deslizó por el borde varias veces ya que su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a alcanzar rápidamente el orgasmo. Pero Naruto simplemente bebería su esencia y la traería de vuelta mientras aprendía a hacer que su cuerpo bailara al ritmo que estaba tocando. Se deslizó por el borde varias veces ya que su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a alcanzar rápidamente el orgasmo. Pero Naruto simplemente bebería su esencia y la traería de vuelta mientras aprendía a hacer que su cuerpo bailara al ritmo que estaba tocando.

Eventualmente, aunque Yoshino no creía que pudiera aguantar mucho más, ya que su cuerpo nunca había pasado tanto tiempo en la periferia del éxtasis. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera rogarle que se detuviera, descubrió que la acumulación había valido la pena cuando gritó su nombre cuando la llevó al clímax chupando su clítoris. Se convirtió en gelatina cuando sintió la necesidad de tomar una siesta, ya que rara vez se había corrido tan duro y nunca había sido comida. Sin embargo, esos pensamientos se desvanecieron para ser reemplazados por hambre cuando Naruto se levantó y se quitó la chaqueta blanca que había usado, y luego desabrochó la camisa de vestir naranja debajo.

Ella se sentó revitalizada cuando él tomó su cinturón y lo detuvo. Ella besó su estómago antes de levantar la mirada hoscamente para decir: "Por favor, déjame. He soñado con lo que has estado escondiendo en tus pantalones desde hace un mes.

"Buenos sueños, espero", dijo Naruto cuando comenzó a acariciar su dureza a través de los pantalones de vestir blancos que había usado.

"Lo descubriremos", respondió Yoshino mientras le desabrochaba el cinturón. Ella se recostó sorprendida cuando desabrochó el botón que lo mantenía contenido y casi fue abofeteado. Ella sintió una nueva sensación de nerviosismo que no tenía nada que ver con si él la deseaba, ya que su dureza desterró tales pensamientos, pero si incluso podía caber dentro de ella, ya que era mucho más grande que su marido. Pero era un desafío que ciertamente estaba ansiosa por asumir, pero primero quería probarlo.

Guió a Naruto a sentarse a su lado, pero luego se arrodilló ante él. Envolvió ambas manos alrededor de la base de su polla y luego, con poca ceremonia, comenzó a menear rápidamente la cabeza. Naruto gimió como si ella solo estuviera tomando alrededor de la mitad de su longitud, lo que realmente hizo que la escena fuera increíble fue la mirada de lujuria desenfrenada en sus ojos que se mostraba como nunca dejaron la suya. Ella dejó de chupar por un momento y comenzó a usar sus manos para sacudirlo y comenzó a escupirle la polla cuando su saliva comenzó a secarse.

Naruto gimió cuando Yoshino comenzó a succionar su virilidad nuevamente. Yoshino no podía creerlo cuando descubrió que su mandíbula comenzaba a encogerse por tratar de hacer que soltara su semilla. Ella había pasado rápidamente por todos sus trucos y en el pasado habría recibido varios bocados de semen, si su esposo hubiera sido capaz de proporcionarle múltiples liberaciones. Ella comenzó a acariciarlo nuevamente recurriendo a usar sus manos mientras su mandíbula amenazaba con cerrarse.

Sin embargo, Naruto tenía otras ideas, mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y la besaba. Luego la puso de pie y se puso de pie. Se separaron el tiempo suficiente para que Naruto le pusiera el vestido sobre la cabeza y luego la inclinó sobre el sofá. Su mano descansaba sobre el cojín mientras mantenía las piernas rectas mientras el rubio presionaba su polla contra su coño. Ella gimió cuando él se deslizó fácilmente dentro debido a su humedad, pero extrajo el proceso mientras lentamente la llenaba centímetro a centímetro. Ella dejó escapar un gemido gutural cuando su polla presionó contra su matriz.

Se convirtió en un fuerte gemido cuando un momento después se retiraba, pero luego se estrelló contra ella. Naruto agarró sus caderas con fuerza mientras la llenaba completamente una y otra vez. Yoshino gritaba cada vez que su poderoso impulso causaba que su matriz temblara, lo cual era cada vez. Ella solo se hizo más fuerte cuando las manos de Naruto se deslizaron de sus caderas por su cuerpo para comenzar a acariciar sus senos colgantes. Sin embargo, sin su agarre para jalarla hacia atrás, se vio empujada hacia el sofá hasta que su cara se presionó contra la cortina pesada que colgaba detrás de él. Se imaginó que era una buena vista cuando el contorno de su rostro se mostraba a través del otro lado mostrando su boca abierta mientras daba voz a su placer.

Sin embargo, la apartaron cuando Naruto la levantó y se sentó en el sofá. Ella rápidamente comenzó a saltar sobre su palo mientras le agarraba las manos y les ayudaba a burlarse de sus tetas. Ella se arrojó a él sin sentido cuando sintió que algo grande se construía dentro de ella. Acostumbrada a tener sexo con su esposo, ella creció para anticiparlo, así que se apresuró a acelerar su llegada.

Sin embargo, Naruto la hizo gemir mientras agarraba sus caderas y detenía su movimiento con su polla enterrada dentro de ella. Sintió que la burbuja de su clímax comenzaba a chillar y la hizo fruncir el ceño mientras intentaba mover las caderas. Naruto luego la levantó fácilmente para que no pudiera hacer tanto como él se levantó y la llevó a la cama redonda. Primero la puso boca abajo y luego comenzó a golpearle el coño de nuevo. Sintió que la burbuja crecía una vez más mientras permanecía boca abajo en la cama, mientras Naruto estaba detrás de ella volviéndola loca. Al igual que antes, él la llevaría al borde antes de comenzar a apretarle las caderas. Lo cual, aunque presente, era un pobre sustituto de la sensación de su polla chocando contra su núcleo. Sin embargo, cuando él regresaría, ella no podía negar que la promesa de liberación parecía haber aumentado.

Naruto extendió la mano alrededor de sus caderas y la hizo estallar como una etiqueta explosiva mientras le daba un fuerte masaje al clítoris. Luego, como arrojar gasolina al fuego, su clímax se duplicó en intensidad cuando él enterró la polla contra su matriz espasmódica y comenzó a llenarla con su esperma. Yoshino gritó hasta que su voz se cortó y se desmayó.

Supuso que solo fue por unos momentos, cuando miró hacia atrás y vio que Naruto todavía estaba de pie. Sin embargo, vio que alguien estaba detrás de él mientras unas manos suaves trazaban sobre su pecho cubierto de sudor. Ino se asomó por detrás de él cuando dijo: "Yoshino, déjame presentarte al hombre que estoy comprometido también".

El Nara se sentó y al ver que su miembro aún estaba duro se inclinó hacia delante para probar su sabor combinado. Se encontró con los ojos de Ino mientras lo hacía y vio que la mirada de la rubia se iluminaba. Cuando ella limpió adecuadamente su virilidad, el Yamanaka agregó: "Puedo ver que encajarás bien. Entonces, ¿estás contento de haberme escuchado acerca de salir más?

Yoshino se dio cuenta desde el momento en que había aceptado ir a las aguas termales con el Yamanaka, su destino probablemente la había llevado a este momento. Sin embargo, estaba segura de que cuando saliera del Club N el mundo sería aún más vibrante de lo que había sido en mucho tiempo. Sonriendo, ya que no planeaba irse hasta la mañana, se recostó mostrando su coño que estaba goteando el semen que había sido bombeado dentro y dijo: "Estoy feliz de que te hayas negado a ocuparte de tus propios asuntos. Ahora no sé sobre ti, pero creo que es hora de que Naruto vuelva a usar esa polla ".

Naruto se rió entre dientes mientras subía a la cama mientras ella se recostaba. Alejándose el cabello despeinado de la cara, dijo: "No creo que nadie describa eso como una tarea demasiado difícil de realizar".

Se deslizó dentro de ella haciendo que Yoshino gimiera suavemente antes de responder: "Bueno, solo trata de soportarlo. Como va a ser una tarea, le pido que realice una y otra vez ".

Naruto la besó suavemente y respondió: "Bien". Yoshino lo agarró por la espalda cuando comenzó a moverse de nuevo. Era consciente de que estaba siendo vigilada por la hija de un amigo, y aunque no estaba segura de cómo funcionaba este extraño mundo, ahora se encontraba a sí misma. Esperaba con ansias explorarlo y todos los éxtasis variados que se experimentarían. Además, comenzó a anticipar hacer su parte para ayudarlo a crecer y protegerlo. Pero tales pensamientos fueron barridos cuando Naruto se recostó para realmente perforarla, y los labios que presionaron contra los de ella fueron los de Ino. Dejando que las preocupaciones futuras vinieran más tarde, besó a la rubia kunoichi con entusiasmo mientras la barría en el momento.

"Shikamaru, saca tu flojo trasero de la cama", gritó una voz que durante mucho tiempo se había perdido.

Shikamaru se sentó como un sello entrenado mientras se preguntaba qué estaba pasando desde que había puesto la alarma. Mientras todavía estaba recogiendo sus pensamientos, se disparó y lo apagó. Salió de la cama todavía vestido con su equipo de chunin mientras se dirigía a una misión, pero había querido tomar una siesta corta. Aunque se había levantado bastante temprano para aceptar el trabajo, el cliente había querido pasar unas horas más en la aldea antes de irse y presentarle la oportunidad perfecta para participar en una segunda actividad favorita después de mirar las nubes.

Se había imaginado que su madre simplemente ni siquiera se había levantado de la cama, aunque él se había dado cuenta de que ella regresaba a casa de las actividades de su Consejero más tarde y más tarde. Sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, el repentino bramido lo tomó por sorpresa. Al salir de su habitación, pasó por la cocina para ver a su madre fregando el tazón que había dejado en el fregadero de su desayuno. Ella lo miró al darse cuenta de que decía: "Honestamente, es realmente tan problemático limpiar el tazón cuando hayas terminado con él".

"¿Qué ... eh?"

Yoshino suspiró, pero notó una leve sonrisa en sus labios cuando ella respondió: "El tazón, ya sabes, el que estaba cubierto con la avena que desayunaste, ¿habría sido realmente tan difícil limpiarlo después?" Sabes que no todas las mujeres te van a esperar. Además de eso, quien honestamente toma una siesta después de solo estar despierto unas pocas horas. Sé que las cosas han sido desastrosas a su alrededor por un tiempo, pero es mejor que empieces a dar forma. Otra cosa, ese asqueroso hábito que has adquirido de Asuma, mejor sea solo una fase. Si te atrapo apestando mi casa con ellos, voy a sentarte y hacerte fumar todo el paquete hasta que la idea de ellos te haga sentir náuseas.

A pesar de la letanía de quejas que su madre le estaba criticando, Shikamaru no pudo evitar sonreír cuando dijo: "Dios, mujer problemática, deja de tratarme como un niño".

"Comienza a actuar como un hombre, y podría considerarlo", respondió Yoshino volviéndose hacia el fregadero.

Shikamaru se rió entre dientes a pesar del insulto, y se dio la vuelta para salir a encontrarse con su cliente. Sin embargo, se detuvo cuando su madre dijo: "Shikamaru ... gracias".

Suponiendo que Naruto podría haberle contado cómo le había pedido ayuda al rubio, pero aun así queriendo ignorar los resultados lo más posible, dijo: "¿Para qué?"

Yoshino sonrió mientras continuaba limpiando alrededor del fregadero antes de responder: "No te preocupes por eso. Mantente a salvo allá afuera.

Shikamaru asintió antes de salir dejando a su madre sola. Yoshino suspiró como si hubiera pasado una buena cantidad de tiempo rehaciendo el trabajo descuidado que había hecho limpiando la cocina en el pasado y aún no había regresado a su hogar a la maravilla impecable que había sido. Sin embargo, ella puso esa tarea a un lado por el momento. Dirigirse a una de las habitaciones que había evitado desde que su esposo falleció. Al encontrar que era un infierno polvoriento al entrar, se arremangó mientras comenzaba a reclamarlo de la tierra de la negligencia. Mientras trabajaba, comenzó a guardar muchas de las pertenencias de su esposo.

Después de varias horas, parecía casi vacío, pero sabía que eso no duraría mucho, ya que Ibiki dejaría muchos meses de informes cuando comenzara a recopilar la información que necesitaría. Se mudó a una pared lejana que solía albergar fotos de Shikaku con sus amigos, pero ahora colgaba un mapa de todo el continente shinobi. El gran mapa ocupaba todo el muro, mientras ella comenzaba a llenar las notas y colocar alfileres a partir de la información que ya había reunido, y que había aprendido de Naruto.

Dio un paso atrás para estudiar su progreso cuando una voz le preguntó: "¿Qué quieres que haga con esto?"

Miró a su amante que había aceptado ayudarla a reclamar la habitación, y sintió una punzada de pérdida mientras lo miraba sosteniendo una caja llena de recuerdos de su antigua vida. "Por favor, guárdalo en el ático", respondió ella haciendo que Naruto asintiera mientras él se llevaba una de las cajas. Tomó una foto que había dejado en el escritorio y miró a su familia. La imagen conjuraba la misma sensación de pérdida que acababa de sentir, pero no le dolía tanto como antes. Al descubrir que ahora tenía la fuerza para seguir adelante, volvió a colocar la imagen y comenzó a planificar el futuro una vez más.

Capítulo siguiente: Arco de venganza: pecados pasados que vuelven a perseguir el presente


	74. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 74

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío. Además, esta historia es una ficción de limón, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan. Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora. Gracias.

Capítulo 74: Avanzando por quedarse quieto: Parte I

Ibara estaba limpiando la barra mientras intentaba ignorar el ardiente deseo de tocarse. A decir verdad, ese curso de acción fue, de hecho, el menor de los que ella pensó que podría satisfacer el deseo que crecía en su interior. Lo que realmente quería hacer era marchar hacia la mesa con el único cliente masculino en su bar esa noche, subirle el vestido para mostrarle lo mojada que estaba y luego rogarle que la follara allí. Ella contuvo un gemido cuando una de sus manos había caído detrás de la barra mientras soñaba con hacer eso y había comenzado a frotar su coño a través de su vestido. Se inclinó hacia adelante en la barra mientras miraba con nostalgia al rubio que estaba sentado entre un grupo de hermosas mujeres.

Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y rápidamente se compuso. Estaba agradecida de haberlo hecho poco después de que Kushina la mirara y le diera una rápida sonrisa. Ibara lo devolvió, pero comenzaba a arrepentirse de dejar que la pelirroja alquilara su establecimiento por la noche. No se debió a sus problemas pasados con Naruto, sino porque dudaba que la mujer apreciara que ella se acercara y montara a su hijo mientras él estaba celebrando su decimonoveno cumpleaños. Ella encontró con quién estaba celebrando su cumpleaños con algo extraño. Después de todo, ella sospecharía que él querría pasar la noche bebiendo con amigos de su misma edad. Sin embargo, aunque podía entender por qué no le importaría pasar tiempo con las mujeres de su grupo de edad. Muchas de las mujeres estaban más cerca de su edad que la de él.

Sintió otro fuerte estallido de excitación y se preguntó por qué lo estaba sintiendo tan fuerte. Una parte de ella pensó que era la presencia de Naruto cuando sintió una atracción casi magnética hacia él. Ella había sentido un tirón similar antes, pero fue dirigida hacia un cliente que apareció de vez en cuando. Era un hombre que salía con un Snow-nin, que sufría de múltiples personalidades. Cuando él estaba cerca y ella comenzaba a desear el toque de un hombre, había sentido un tirón similar. Sin embargo, sinceramente ella lo sentiría incluso si él no estuviera cerca, sin embargo, la fuerza del tirón sería más débil. Sin embargo, la debilidad no había sido capaz de explicarlo, pero ahora se dio cuenta de que era porque la persona a la que la estaban arrastrando estaba más lejos. A veces, ella había querido ver si podía seguir esa atracción hasta su origen.

No estaba segura de cuál era la razón de su atracción por Naruto. No era amor, a pesar del fuerte deseo que tenía de agradecerle aún. Pero era un deseo primitivo casi puro que ella realmente había comenzado a notar poco después de haber contratado a Tifa, aunque se había sentido similar en torno a esa pareja de campo de Snow que ocasionalmente bebía en su bar. La mirada de Ibara se desvió hacia la mujer que servía de camarera para la noche. No entendía por qué, poco después de trabajar juntos, comenzaría a excitarse, especialmente porque los deseos que sentía no parecían centrarse en la mujer. Sin embargo, en los últimos meses, no fue solo la presencia de Tifa lo que hizo crecer el deseo dentro de ella. Señaló que algunas de las mujeres que ella consideraba responsables también estaban presentes en la reunión.

La mirada de Ibara volvió a centrarse en Kushina, y recordó a la mujer que se acercaba a ella acerca de usar el bar como escenario de la tardía fiesta de cumpleaños de su hijo. El recuerdo parece particularmente relevante ya que momentos después de que Uzumaki había salido de su departamento, que estaba ubicado sobre la barra, los dedos de Ibara habían comenzado la tarea de aliviar la excitación que la presencia de la pelirroja parecía haber provocado. Pensando en el momento, recordó haberse sorprendido al encontrar a Kushina al otro lado de su puerta.

"Buenos días Kushina", sonando un poco adormilada cuando había asistido al bar la noche anterior, y luego se entregó a darse varios orgasmos con su juguete sexual favorito después. Un juguete que juraría había sido moldeado después de la polla que había disfrutado de su relación nocturna con D. Sin embargo, el deseo de la noche anterior había atribuido la fuerte excitación que había sentido debido a la presencia de Karin Uzumaki. La pelirroja se había convertido en un habitual y siempre parecía estar escribiendo en un diario que ella mantenía. A veces, Ibara casi sentía que la mujer la estaba observando por alguna razón, ya que la cantidad de notas que tomaba parecía aumentar cuando la excitación parecía ser más fuerte.

"Lo siento si te desperté", respondió Kushina mientras entraba después de ser invitada.

"Está bien", dijo la ex kunoichi activa mientras se movía para prepararse un café. Se sintió un poco cohibida ya que solo llevaba un par de boxers y una media camisa ajustada. La razón por la que se sentía insegura era porque recordaba cuán increíblemente en forma había estado la Uzumaki cuando se unió a los miembros de la Fuerza de la Madre Aliada en su reunión posterior a la reunión. Le había resultado difícil creer que la mujer había pasado la mayor parte de la vida de su hijo en coma. También vino de su escucha de cómo Kushina no solo había superado los exámenes ANBU, sino que había rechazado una invitación para unirse a ellos. Ibara no estaba demasiado sorprendida por eso, recordando cómo Uzumaki había sido casi imparable en los exámenes físicos realizados durante la academia, pero sintió una punzada de celos por cómo la mujer parecía no haber sido tocada por la edad. "¿Qué te trae por esta mañana?"

Kushina sonrió cuando dijo: "Bueno, como sabes, el cumpleaños de mi hijo ya pasó".

Ibara asintió con la cabeza, aunque había reprimido un comentario sobre que era un día difícil de olvidar debido a lo que había sucedido. El pelirrojo continuó: "Esperaba que me dejaras alquilar tu bar para que pudiéramos celebrarlo".

Ibara se sintió bastante mareada ante la idea ya que había querido agradecerle al joven por un tiempo. Recordó la conversación que tuvo con D sobre hacer exactamente eso, y mientras recordaba los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido más tarde esa noche, comenzó a notar las primeras señales de que estaba cada vez más excitada. Dudaba que Kushina extrañara cómo sus pezones se habían endurecido debajo de su camisa. Sin embargo, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que era más que solo el resultado de su recuerdo de su aventura de una noche, ya que su excitación comenzó a crecer más y más.

Esperando mover al pelirrojo, pero también curiosa, preguntó: "¿Por qué esperaste para celebrarlo?"

"Oh, no lo hicimos", dijo divertido Kushina, "Pasó su cumpleaños disfrutando de un regalo especial de una mujer muy especial".

"Ya veo, entonces pasó la noche con su novia", dijo Ibara con una sonrisa.

"En una forma de hablar, supongo", dijo Kushina con su diversión creciente. Ibara estaba confundida por la respuesta, pero confiaba en que se había mojado lo suficiente como para que pronto se notara su excitación, se alegraba de que la pelirroja los mantuviera en el camino y dijo: "Pero todavía no he recibido una respuesta a mi pregunta. No me digas que eres una de esas personas que lo juzgaron injustamente.

"No", Ibara aseguró rápidamente a su invitado. Sintió que la mirada de Kushina crecía sondeando, así que admitió: "Hubo un tiempo". Miró hacia abajo avergonzada y respondió: "No hay excusa por la forma en que fue tratado mientras crecía. La única explicación que puedo ofrecerle es que la aldea necesitaba algo para dirigir su ira. Había notado cómo la madre de Naruto parecía a punto de explotar, y permaneció en silencio totalmente dispuesta a recibir el azote verbal que esperaba que la mujer quisiera soltar.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Kushina respiró hondo antes de calmarse y decir: "Gracias por su sinceridad".

Recordando cómo la mujer solía expresar su enojo con los puños, dijo: "Realmente ... esperaba ... no sé ..."

"Tal vez yo arrojándome a ti y luego necesitando deshacerte de tu cuerpo sin vida", dijo Kushina un poco demasiado agradable para su comodidad ya que sonaba como si solo estuviera bromeando parcialmente. Sin embargo, ella dio una sonrisa genuina cuando dijo: "Pero, estoy tratando de vivir mi vida de una manera similar a mi Miel. No era justo en lo más mínimo cómo lo trataba el pueblo. Pero él lo superó y, por lo tanto, no me aferraré a la amargura que siento al saber que fue rechazado incluso cuando fue sacrificado para proteger a todos ".

"Lo sé", dijo Ibara mientras su mirada se volvía acuosa, "Muchos de nosotros que lo maltratamos le debemos ..."

Kushina colocó una mano tranquilizadora sobre la de ella mientras decía: "Oye, está bien. Pero si quieres que tus sentimientos lleguen a él, no puedo pensar en un mejor lugar que en la celebración de su cumpleaños.

Ibara sonrió al recordar la ternura que había tenido en las palabras de Kushina. Aún así, no estaba segura de si sus sentimientos lo alcanzarían después de todo, ya que estaba teniendo dificultades para reunir el coraje. Sin mencionar que temía que sus lomos descarrilaran la conversación mientras sucumbía a sus deseos. Comenzó a sentir que usar su cuerpo para disculparse podría no ser una mala forma de hacerlo, pero suspiró al ver que no era más que un sueño mientras veía a Ino inclinarse más cerca para comenzar a coquetear con él. Estaba un poco sorprendida de que Ayame no pareciera molesta por eso, especialmente en lo que respecta al ojo experto de Ibara, no parecía que el hombre rubio estuviera poniendo mucha resistencia. Pero la razón por la que sintió que sus posibilidades de actuar de manera similar se desvanecía se debía a lo increíblemente hermosa que parecía la Yamanaka.

Ella observó a las otras mujeres alrededor de la habitación y notó que todas ellas parecían emitir un tipo similar de resplandor. No era un resplandor real, sino solo una sensación de satisfacción que cada mujer parecía emanar. Sin embargo, Ino hizo espacio cuando Tsume golpeó su taza contra la mesa donde estaba sentado Naruto y luego lo retó a un combate de lucha libre. Ella observó a Tsunade rápidamente comenzar a hacer apuestas, y se rió suavemente mientras el Hokage anunciaba que estaba poniendo su dinero en Naruto, haciéndole bromear diciendo que lo estaba engañando.

Al observar a las diversas mujeres reunidas alrededor de la habitación, la sorprendió la sensación de familiaridad entre ellas. No es exactamente una cosa inesperada, pero teniendo en cuenta cuántos de ellos provenían de diferentes países o aldeas, descubrió que lo relajados que parecían en compañía del otro eran bastante extraños. Después de haber visto más de una fiesta en la que ciertos invitados no conocían a los demás, se sorprendió de que no pareciera que ninguna fuera de lugar entre la reunión. Sin embargo, tuvo que enmendar un poco su pensamiento, ya que se sentía fuera de lugar entre las mujeres.

Konan sonrió cuando Naruto comenzó a ganar la prueba de fuerza contra Tsume. Su sonrisa se debió a la expresión de preocupación que apareció en el rostro de la rubia debido a que la mujer Inuzuka comenzaba a gruñir. Supuso que su preocupación se debía a que parecía que estaba comenzando a dejar que su lado más animalista asumiera el control mientras se esforzaba, y cuando lo hacía por completo, la mayoría de las veces, solía querer aparearse. Konan lanzó una mirada de reojo hacia el cantinero y notó que la mujer parecía bastante sonrojada, así que imaginó que después de la sorpresa inicial que probablemente sentiría si Tsume monta a Naruto, podría unirse.

Mirando alrededor de la habitación, Konan supo que la mujer tampoco estaría sola en eso. También se incluiría a sí misma en ese recuento, pero sinceramente en este momento su mente estaba menos centrada en Naruto desenvolviendo sus regalos que en el asunto de reformar a Akatsuki. Estudió a Yoshino Nara, que parecía aún más vibrante que cuando había presenciado su baile en el Club N. El actual Daimyo de la Lluvia, tuvo que maravillarse de la capacidad de su amante para ayudar a quienes lo rodeaban a recuperarse de las pérdidas que el Mundo Shinobi infligió. A veces, aunque le preocupaba lo que les sucedería si se lo quitaba. Una vez que se perdió en la oscuridad, le preocupaba en qué se convertiría si su luz de guía se apagara. Ella no dudaba que mientras muchos tratarían de honrar su memoria.

Konan no se permitió detenerse en el tema deprimente ya que anticipó un futuro bastante brillante. Esperaba que cuando la gente hablara de eso en los años venideros, el nombre de Akatsuki también se vinculara con él. Teniendo en cuenta las personas que estaba reclutando, no dudaba de que ese sería el caso, por lo que se acercó a la mujer que esperaba sería el próximo miembro para hacer realidad su sueño.

"Buenas noches Haku", dijo cortésmente no haber interactuado mucho con el antiguo Kiri-nin en sus vidas públicas o privadas.

"Lady Konan", la kunoichi vestida con una yukata rosa respondió cortésmente. La mujer de cabello azul estaba a punto de decir que no necesitaba ser tan formal, pero Haku agregó rápidamente: "Supongo que si te acercas a mí significa que estás a punto de preguntarme si me uniré a tu Akatsuki".

Konan asintió antes de preguntar: "¿Naruto te dijo que estaba interesado en reclutarte?"

"No", dijo Haku sonriendo mientras veía a Tsume mirar hacia su bebida y al notar que Ibara estaba mirando a otra parte desde el reflejo se inclinó para sellar sus labios con los de Naruto. Naturalmente, esto hizo que perdiera el foco permitiéndole revertir rápidamente la situación y golpear su mano sobre la mesa.

Cuando la multitud estalló en vítores o abucheos, haciendo que el cantinero los mirara, la Inuzuka ya se había puesto de pie y estaba celebrando su "victoria". Naruto simplemente sonrió dejando que Haku vislumbrara al joven afable que había visto muchos años antes mientras dormía en el bosque de Wave después de agotarse entrenando. Ella se maravilló de cómo pudo retener la pureza que había sentido en aquel entonces, a pesar de todo lo que había experimentado desde entonces. Además, admitió estar impresionada de cómo su ego tampoco se había vuelto loco, especialmente cuando consideraba la cantidad de mujeres que había encantado o el poder que ejercía. Se imaginó que incluso los hombres con un temperamento similar podrían haber sido corruptos por las habilidades que obtuvieron de la vinculación.

Se concentró nuevamente en Konan para explicar por qué había esperado que se le pidiera unirse a la nueva encarnación de Akatsuki. "Sospeché que eventualmente preguntarías, ya que parece que estás construyendo una lista similar a la anterior. Hasta ahora has reclutado un Uchiha, un Uzumaki, un Taki-nin y un Suna-nin. Guren podría considerarse un lazo con Orochimaru. Pero incluso si eso es una exageración, puedo ver por qué reclutarías a lo largo de líneas similares al grupo anterior, ya que tenía representación de casi todas las aldeas principales menos Kumo. Como parece que estás reclutando del grupo de amantes de Naruto como el único Kiri-nin disponible, creí que lo preguntarías.

"Entonces, ¿puedo presumir que ya has tomado una decisión?"

"¿Puedo preguntar algo primero?"

"Por supuesto", respondió Konan, "Además, si necesita más tiempo, lo entiendo".

Haku sonrió cuando dijo: "No lo hago, pero tenía curiosidad por algo". Como asumiste que Naruto me lo había dicho, supongo que primero le preguntaste si le importaría. Cuando Konan asintió, ella preguntó: "¿Le preguntaste si pensaba que aceptaría o no?"

"Sí", respondió la mujer de cabello azul. Sospechando que la mujer sentía curiosidad por lo que su amante compartido había dicho, ella le informó: "Él creía que podría tener reservas sobre unirse".

"Admitiría eso," dijo Haku. "He pasado gran parte de los últimos años haciéndome un nombre como aprendiz de Zabuza. Tenía la esperanza de hacer esto para poder regresar su espada a su tumba y no temer que fuera robado nuevamente. Sin embargo, si tengo razón, una razón por la que deseas reclutarme es porque llené el lugar de Kisame en la lista, la espada y todo lo demás.

Konan asintió con la cabeza, "Me gustaría creer que tener al portador del Kubikiribōchō entre nosotros podría terminar más peleas que no, especialmente teniendo en cuenta algunas de las historias contadas sobre su uso".

Haku sonrió cortésmente, pero dijo: "No soy el portador de la espada. Es de Zabuza. Solo lo llevo para evitar que otro ladrón profana su tumba.

"Así no es como lo ve Naruto", dijo Konan sonriendo levemente cuando Haku le dirigió una mirada de sorpresa. "Él dice que si Zabuza le hubiera confiado a alguien su espada y si fuera a ti".

"Desearía que fuera cierto", dijo tristemente Haku, "pero no era la herramienta que él deseaba que fuera".

"¿Estás diciendo que crees que Naruto te ve como uno?"

"¡No! Por supuesto que no, "dijo Haku rápidamente. "Sé que él me ama y yo a él, y es por eso que con gusto lo ayudo en cualesquiera que sean sus objetivos. Pero también sé que no pude ser útil para mi maestro porque no podía convertirme en el arma que él deseaba que fuera ".

Konan sacudió la cabeza y explicó: "No creo que Zabuza haya intentado convertirte en su herramienta únicamente para sus propios fines. Creo que también lo hizo para protegerte. Haku no parecía convencida, así que explicó: "Fui empujada a una vida infernal, al igual que mis camaradas. Pero luego encontramos al Maestro Jiraiya, fue una bendición y, en muchos sentidos, una maldición ".

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque nos dio esperanza y poder", respondió Konan. "La esperanza es una cosa hermosa. Pero se puede usar contra ti. Nagato y yo perdimos el rumbo porque Tobi nos quitó la esperanza. Creo que Zabuza quería salvarte de un punto de quiebre similar, así que en lugar de alentar tus sentimientos, trató de convertirte en un asesino sin emociones. Ese era el mundo en el que te metieron y probablemente creía que te serviría mejor si te faltaba la esperanza de tenerla y perderla ".

Haku sonrió cortésmente y una parte de ella quería creerlo, pero respondió: "Zabuza me vio como una herramienta, cualquier amabilidad que mostró fue solo porque no cumplió con su propia definición de lo que era un verdadero shinobi".

"Quizás", admitió Konan, "tendemos a idealizar las cosas a nuestro gusto. Pero, Naruto tiene su propia creencia de por qué deberías conservar la espada de Zabuza.

Haku estaba un poco sorprendido por la revelación y le preguntó: "¿Qué cree él?"

"Dijo que el último deseo de Zabuza era permanecer a tu lado", explicó Konan, "y él cree que mientras lleves esa espada estás cumpliendo ese deseo".

Kiri-nin sintió que las lágrimas comenzaban a juntarse en el rabillo del ojo y se preguntó más a sí misma que la mujer que tenía delante: "¿Por qué nunca me ha hablado de eso?"

Konan tenía una teoría que respondió: "Creo que es porque ha elegido apoyar cualquier decisión a la que llegues, y compartir sus pensamientos no solicitados podría hacerte ir en contra de un juicio al que llegarías por tu cuenta. El Kubikiribōchō es un poderoso artefacto y, a través de usted, se está utilizando actualmente para la ambición de nuestra Familia. Probablemente sintió que decirte que sus pensamientos te presionarían injustamente para que lo guardaras.

Haku sonrió cuando dijo: "Sin embargo, no compartes sus escrúpulos".

"No", respondió Konan divertido, "Quiero que mantengas la espada y te unas a Akatsuki, así que creo que es mejor decírtelo para lograr mis objetivos. Pero también es porque te he visto entrenar con Kiba. Creo que, al usar la espada, sientes exactamente lo que Naruto está describiendo, y la única razón por la que la devolverías es porque sientes que si te aferras a ella. Actuarías de acuerdo con lo que percibes como tu deseo egoísta de aferrarte a ese sentimiento ".

Haku asintió con la cabeza, pero preguntó: "¿No sería ese el caso?"

"Lo haría", respondió Konan, "pero está bien ser egoísta de vez en cuando. Además, Zabuza me pareció un hombre muy egoísta, por lo que querría que se le concediera su último deseo ".

Haku se rió suavemente antes de responder: "Entonces supongo que es mejor si todos obtenemos lo que queremos. Si me disculpas por un momento.

Konan estaba eufórico porque Akatsuki aparentemente tenía otro miembro, así que asintió y vio a Haku caminar hacia Naruto. Luego le susurró algo al oído y él asintió antes de ponerse de pie para seguirla. Al encontrar un lugar tranquilo cerca del baño, vio a Naruto preguntarle al Kiri-nin si todo estaba bien. Haku, que la había mantenido de espaldas a Naruto, giró rápidamente y luego lo empujó al baño de hombres mientras ella sellaba los labios con los suyos. El Daimyo de Rain sonrió y consideró seguirlo, pero decidió dejar que la usuaria de Ice mostrara su afecto sola.

Naruto estaba bastante sorprendido por el avance de Haku, no porque se estuviera quejando mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos. Cuando sus labios se separaron, preguntó sin aliento: "¿Qué hice para merecer eso?"

Haku le sonrió antes de responder: "Ser uno mismo es más que suficiente". Luego comenzó a frotar su ingle antes de agregar, "Esto es porque Konan me contó de qué hablaron ustedes dos".

Naruto gimió cuando ella bajó su mosca y su polla endurecida cayó en su mano esperando. Ella colocó sus labios contra su cuello mientras lo acariciaba, y cuando sintió que no podía ser más difícil caer sobre sus ancas delante de él. Ella levantó su polla para que apuntara hacia el techo y luego, comenzando en la base de su eje, pasó la lengua por debajo de ella hasta llegar a la punta. Luego repitió la acción, pero al llegar al final de su paleta de carne esta vez se la tragó. Naruto inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar hacia el techo mientras colocaba su mano sobre su cabeza mientras ella movía su boca hacia adelante y hacia atrás sobre él.

Después de haber sido objeto de burlas por parte de sus amantes toda la noche, ya que habían hecho un juego para atraerlo sin que Ibara lo notara, no le tomó mucho tiempo alcanzar su límite de las ansiosas administraciones orales de Haku. Él anunció su liberación inminente y se estremeció cuando ella simplemente lo reconoció tarareando. Lo empujó al borde, por lo que sus caderas se sacudieron mientras llenaba su boca con su semilla. Ella atrapó toda su carga y luego, como una escobilla de goma, se apartó de él hasta que él se soltó. Ella abrió la boca para mostrarle el semen y luego la cerró antes de tragar audiblemente.

Haku comenzó a meterlo nuevamente dentro de sus pantalones, pero levantó la vista sorprendido cuando Naruto la agarró por la muñeca. Rápidamente la levantó y la giró antes de alcanzar su yukata, donde enterró su mano dentro de sus bragas.

"E-espera", dijo con un suave gemido cuando su dedo medio comenzó a deslizarse sobre su raja, "yo ... solo quería hacerte sentir bien porque Konan me dijo ..."

Naruto besó su cuello, antes de decirle al oído: "Y me sentí genial. Pero, debes saber lo que realmente me hace sentir increíble es cuando mi amante se siente bien conmigo ".

Haku se estremeció tanto por las palabras como por empujar su dedo dentro de ella. Después de haberse mojado durante la mamada y de beber su semen. Ella no podía negar que quería que él continuara, así que optó por ser egoísta nuevamente. Mirando por encima del hombro con ojos nublados por la lujuria, extendió la mano sobre su hombro y lo besó. Un beso en el que gimió cuando la mano libre de Naruto comenzó a masajear su pecho a través de su yukata.

Deslizó la mano que había estado usando para acariciar su seno por su cuerpo y luego debajo de su yukata, donde lo colocó en su cadera. Luego empujó su ropa interior hacia abajo hasta que la gravedad se apoderó y dejó caer sus bragas al suelo. Haku liberó una pierna para tomar una postura más amplia y le permitió a Naruto más espacio para trabajar mientras continuaba acariciando sus entrañas.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, en lugar de agregar otro dedo, retiró la mano. Ella gimió disgustada, pero no por mucho tiempo mientras él la agarraba por el interior de sus muslos y, mientras la extendía, la levantó. Haku sabiendo qué esperar rápidamente buscó su polla aún expuesta y cuando comenzó a bajarla ella guió su virilidad dentro de ella. Ambos gimieron cuando la cabeza de su polla atravesó su entrada, y ella comenzó a deslizarse por su longitud.

Cuando Naruto la levantó, comenzó a soltar un fuerte gemido, pero se tapó la boca con las manos para sofocarla. Ella notó una sonrisa en los labios de su amante, y se preguntó a qué se refería. Pero no necesitó esperar mucho ya que rápidamente comenzó a trabajar sus caderas para empujar vigorosamente su polla dentro de ella. La cabeza de Haku se echó hacia atrás mientras apretaba su boca con menos fuerza y alertaba a toda la barra de lo bien que se sentía con Naruto dentro de ella.

Naruto no se lo puso fácil, ya que su renuencia a gritar parecía empujarlo más. Levantó la cabeza de su hombro cuando comenzó a apretar sus músculos internos alrededor de su eje. Su acción enviaba una emoción aún más fuerte a través de su cuerpo cada vez que él empujaba hacia adentro, pero lo veía como un intercambio justo cuando notó que Naruto tenía que morderse el labio para evitar gemir. Haku se detuvo un momento mientras disfrutaba del placer que estaba dando y recibiendo cuando vio su reflejo en el espejo sobre el lavabo.

El espejo le dio una visión clara de su suspensión de águila extendida y de la polla de Naruto que se zambulle rápidamente. Casi no se reconoció a sí misma debido a la expresión de satisfacción y lujuria que podía ver en sus ojos. Se encontró con Naruto en el espejo y recibió la confirmación de que era realmente ella mientras él le susurraba: "Eres tan malditamente sexy, en este momento. Tengo mucha suerte de poder llamarte mía, Haku.

Él puntuó su oración besando su cuello, pero el corazón de Haku, aunque había pertenecido a Naruto por años, y por lo tanto sabía que su chakra había sido rojo. No dudaba que podría haberse vuelto un poco más brillante si tal cosa fuera posible al recordarle que la valoraba, y como sus palabras mostraban se consideraba afortunado de estar con ella. Ella quería responder, pero no se atrevió a quitar las manos que mantenían su voz a raya. Por lo tanto, ella decidió mostrar su gratitud haciéndole saber que él había logrado que se sintiera bien. Sacando una mano de su boca, le frotó rápidamente la parte superior de su coño, y rápidamente tuvo que traerlo de vuelta mientras su cabeza se balanceaba hacia atrás. La pequeña acción provocó una reacción en cadena, que la hizo amortiguar su grito de placer cuando su clímax la golpeó con fuerza. Sus músculos internos comenzaron a ordeñar la vara de Naruto, haciéndolo soltar también después de enterrarse dentro de ella hasta que su cabeza de gallo se acurrucó contra su matriz. Su núcleo se inundó con su cálida semilla, causó que Haku experimentara un segundo clímax más poderoso antes de finalmente quedar flácido.

Mientras recuperaba el aliento, vio su reflejo en el espejo y vio a una mujer profundamente saciada que le devolvía la mirada. Aunque todavía veía a Kabuto como un enemigo, una parte de ella casi se sentía en deuda con él por usarla para su jutsu, ya que de lo contrario habría muerto y nunca habría tenido la oportunidad de conocer el cumplimiento que hizo ahora. Tanto como mujer, como una herramienta para la ambición de su amante, que aunque sabía que él nunca pensaría en ella de esa manera, pensarlo en esos términos hizo que su segunda vida fuera más significativa para ella.

Cuando Naruto vio que estaba respirando de nuevo de manera constante, la dejó en el suelo. Dándole la vuelta, le dio un beso profundo y cuando se separaron dijo: "Ahora, ¿no estás de acuerdo en que esa es una manera adecuada de hacerme sentir bien".

Haku, sintiendo que la semilla de su amante comenzaba a correr por sus muslos, no podía estar en desacuerdo, pero bromeando dijo: "Sí, pero no creo que tampoco te haya gustado mi primera forma".

"Bueno, te tragaste la evidencia si intentaba afirmar lo contrario", dijo Naruto descaradamente haciéndola reír suavemente. "Pero tan bueno como se sintió, siempre es mejor cuando ambos lo sentimos".

Haku asintió, incapaz de negar la verdad de sus palabras, especialmente porque la evidencia todavía le cubría los muslos. Le dio un beso suave y tierno y dijo: "Te veré de nuevo más tarde para que podamos discutir el asunto en profundidad".

Naruto se rió entre dientes, ya que no dudaba que sería una discusión vigorosa aunque carente de muchas palabras coherentes. Haku luego se apartó rápidamente antes de dirigirse a la puerta y salir. Suponiendo que esperaría unos momentos, se lavó para que pareciera que no había pasado los últimos minutos enterrado en lo más profundo de uno de sus amantes y luego salió por la puerta para casi chocar con la mujer que si la noche pasaba según lo planeado, podría ser uno nuevo.

Ibara se sentó en su sofá mientras sentía que la historia se repetía. Ella atribuyó esto al hecho de que Naruto estaba actualmente sentado a su lado, lo que reflejaba el tiempo que tuvo una aventura de una noche con un hombre que se parecía a él. En el fondo de su corazón, esperaba un final similar a la noche, especialmente cuando se había topado con Naruto mientras él salía del baño de hombres justo cuando ella se había escabullido para lidiar con su necesidad de liberación. Se removió un poco mientras su coño le recordaba que todavía quería algo de atención, y no estaba exactamente contenta de haberlo invitado a su apartamento para que finalmente pudiera disculparse por su comportamiento pasado.

A pesar de la práctica que tuvo con D, todavía estaba extremadamente nerviosa. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Naruto parecía bastante nervioso. Después de varios intentos abortados donde estaban a punto de hablar al mismo tiempo, Naruto finalmente dijo: "Me alegra que hayas aceptado hablar conmigo".

Ibara sonrió, aunque algo apagada, ya que le preocupaba que él sintiera que podría haberse negado por sus sentimientos pasados con respecto a él. "¿Quién rechazaría reunirse solo con el Héroe de la Hoja?", Preguntó de buena gana con la esperanza de comenzar la conversación con el pie derecho.

Para su sorpresa, Naruto no pareció desconcertado por su respuesta amistosa, que ella creía que pudo deberse a que más y más personas se acercaban a él. Sin embargo, ella se preocupó porque, en lugar de tranquilizarlo, parecía tener el efecto contrario en él. Él le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa cuando dijo: "Bueno, queda por ver si aún piensas en mí de esa manera después de que hablemos". Naturalmente, sus palabras la llenaron de una sensación de temor, que él sintió explicando así: "Hace unos dos años conociste a un hombre que se hacía llamar D. Le confesaste que te sentías en deuda conmigo por una misión que emprendí". lo que resultó en la captura del Shinobazu ".

"H ... ¿Cómo podrías saber eso? ¿Era amigo tuyo? Una parte de ella también consideró que D tal vez había sido un clon, pero creía que probablemente todos los que habían aprendido el Shadow Clone Jutsu a medida que avanzaban probablemente habían intentado usarlo para el sexo al menos una vez, uno de los inconvenientes más nuevos.

Sin embargo, ella instantáneamente se mortificó cuando Naruto respondió nerviosamente: "No exactamente". Su rostro se puso rojo mientras él continuaba: "En verdad, D era un clon de sombra mío. Lo creé usando algo de mi chakra Bijuu para ayudar a estabilizarlo, así es como era tan ... duradero ".

"Oh, dioses", dijo Ibara mientras sostenía su rostro en sus manos. Una parte de ella temía que él lo hubiera hecho como un medio para exigir una pequeña medida de retribución por su comportamiento pasado. Sin embargo, recordó cuán amable había sido D, sin mencionar que la había metido tiernamente en su cama después de limpiarla en lugar de dejarla desmayada mientras estaba tumbada sobre su mesa de café. Después de haber calificado el encuentro entre sus cinco primeros, su coño le recordó su deseo de atención al darse cuenta de que podría tener una actuación repetida. Se lamió los labios repentinamente secos antes de preguntar: "P ... ¿por qué me estás diciendo esto ahora?"

Ella notó que su nerviosismo había crecido, pero después de tomar un aliento determinado dijo: "La verdad es que ... quería decirte que tus sentimientos me habían alcanzado después de que me di cuenta de que se había disipado".

"¿Hace cuánto tiempo fue eso?" preguntó ella notando que Naruto hizo una mueca ante la pregunta.

"Hace poco más de un año", respondió. Ibara estaba realmente sorprendida por esa revelación considerando que ella hubiera esperado que el clon se hubiera disipado poco después de su encuentro. Naruto continuó: "Creé D como una especie de clon de reconocimiento a largo plazo. En el momento en que estaba pasando por ... dudas y un asunto que me pesaba mucho estaba ocurriendo en Paradise City. D fue el primer y único clon que creé con objetivos a largo plazo como prueba para quizás usar más para ayudar a detener el odio en el que Shinobi World se está ahogando ".

"Sin embargo, las cosas han mejorado en los últimos años", dijo Ibara y, a pesar de su inquietud por lo que se revelaba, se sintió mejor cuando Naruto sonrió por sus palabras.

"A mí también me gusta pensarlo", respondió Naruto, "Sin embargo, la mayor parte de ese cambio se produjo por cambios en las políticas entre Kumo, Konoha y Suna. Básicamente, de arriba hacia abajo en una especie de efecto de goteo. D fue para ayudar a crear un efecto similar entre la población de Paradise City, ya que incluso si los gobiernos cambian sus puntos de vista el uno con respecto al otro, no hay garantía de que las poblaciones lo acepten ".

"Supongo que lo entenderías mejor que la mayoría", dijo Ibara consciente de que ella era una de las personas que rutinariamente cumplía los deseos del Tercer Hokage sin realmente romperlos.

Sintió una nueva ola de decepción en sí misma. Naruto sintió que se extendió y tomó su mano, aunque dudaba en hacerlo considerando cómo podría resultar la conversación. Cuando ella lo miró, él trató de darle una cálida sonrisa, aunque estaba seguro de si parecía tenso debido a sus propias dudas. "No te culpo por cómo actuaste conmigo. El incidente de Kyuubi fue un evento que sacudió la aldea, y para ser honesto, la gente tenía razón al tener miedo ".

Ibara lo miró sorprendida mientras decía: "No, no lo estábamos. Tratar a un niño como lo hicimos es indefendible ".

"Quizás no tanto como crees", respondió Naruto con una sonrisa más cálida, ya que era un territorio más seguro por el momento. "Tomemos a Kumo por ejemplo, ¿sabías que los Ocho Colas se liberaron rutinariamente de su sello y tuvieron que ser sujetados varias veces antes de encontrar un anfitrión adecuado que lo aceptara? Por lo que el pueblo sabía, yo fui el primero en albergar a los Nueve Colas, y si los Ocho Colas podían liberarse, seguramente eso también sería una preocupación para los Nueve Colas. Era, a todos los efectos, una bomba andante dentro de la aldea que podía explotar en cualquier momento hasta donde se sabía. Ahora, estoy de acuerdo en que la forma en que las personas me trataron no era ... ideal para asegurarse de que no me convirtiera en la amenaza que temían. Pero las personas nunca son más racionales cuando tienen miedo ".

"¿Cómo puedes perdonar a todos así?" Ibara preguntó con incredulidad.

"Porque una parte de superar el odio es entender de dónde vienen otras personas si puedes", respondió Naruto mientras le daba un apretón tranquilizador a la mano de Ibara. Un momento después, aunque volvió a ponerse nervioso cuando dijo: "Pero, lo que tengo que hacer ahora es confesar cómo te he hecho daño".

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Ibara preguntó inseguro a qué se refería antes de pensar que podría estar infiriendo cómo su clon dormía con ella y agregó: "Si se trata de lo que sucedió entre D y yo, bueno, lo inicié".

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, pero dijo: "No estaría tan inseguro acerca de cómo reaccionarías si ese fuera el punto. Verá, durante el año pasado, la razón por la que no me he acercado a usted sobre lo que sucedió fue porque ... lo hemos estado utilizando como sujeto de prueba ".

"¡¿Qué?!" Ibara dijo soltando su mano mientras todo tipo de preocupaciones comenzaban a ocurrirle. Como posible haber sido envenenado como resultado del chakra Bijuu que utilizó para crear el clon. Rápidamente pensó que esa podría ser la causa de los períodos de extrema calentura que sentía de vez en cuando. Luego se dio cuenta de que más de una persona podría darse cuenta al decir: "Además, ¿quién es este que mencionamos?"

Naruto evitó suspirar debido a que su voz se alzó al sentir que iba a perder los estribos, sin mencionar que sentía que hacerlo le causaría aún más enfado. Al aclararse, explicó: "Los que mencioné serían nuestros amantes, muchos de los cuales conocieron esta noche". Ibara parecía sorprendido y se dio cuenta de que tal vez no se diera cuenta del alcance de lo que había admitido, ya que podía creer que sus amantes estaban mezclados con las mujeres que estaban bajando las escaleras y agregó: "Todos los presentes esta noche son miembros de mi familia. Pero no todos están aquí.

Ibara se quedó boquiabierta porque no podía creer que el hombre que tenía delante se acostara con todas las mujeres que actualmente ocupaban su bar. Además, probablemente conocían ese hecho y no estaban en desacuerdo con él. Sin mencionar que aparentemente tenía más mujeres a un lado. "Cómo…"

"Es una historia muy larga", dijo Naruto tratando de no sonar divertido como resultado de la expresión de asombro que tenía Ibara. "Con mucho gusto te lo contaré todo eventualmente, pero por ahora sigamos enfocados en lo que nos trajo aquí hoy". Ibara se sentó y lo miró con un comportamiento tranquilo, pero él podía decir que ella fácilmente podría estallar en ira dependiendo de su explicación. "Para comenzar, poco después de regresar a la aldea, dominé un jutsu que uniría a las mujeres con las que dormí. Realmente no consideré las ramificaciones de eso cuando lo usé por primera vez, pero rápidamente decidí que podía usarlo como un medio para unir los diferentes Pueblos Shinobi ".

"Este jutsu te da control sobre ellos", interrumpió Ibara sonando extremadamente incómoda.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, mientras explicaba: "Sí, pero ese es un aspecto del que trato de mantenerme alejado". Lo he usado en ciertas situaciones para evitar que las mujeres que me he comprometido expongan a mi familia. Pero, eso fue solo con la esperanza de que se unieran a nuestra ambición ".

Ibara todavía parecía preocupada, pero parecía más tranquila cuando preguntó: "¿Y si no lo hicieran?"

"Para ser honesto, realmente no puedo decir", respondió Naruto después de pensar en su pregunta durante varios segundos. "En el pasado, probablemente los habría obligado a permanecer en silencio, y luego sedujo a otra mujer que podría acercarnos a nuestros objetivos. He dicho lo mismo en el pasado, pero si ella se sentía tan en contra de eso ... sinceramente, no puedo decirlo. Dejarla derramar los frijoles podría haber destruido teóricamente todo por lo que hemos trabajado, pero si lo hago al obligar a las personas a someterse a nuestro testamento, lo que logremos realmente valdría la pena. Afortunadamente, no he sido forzado a la posición ".

"¿Es por eso que me estás diciendo esto ahora?" Ibara le preguntó a sus preocupaciones una vez más volviendo a sus niveles anteriores.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Naruto preguntó no exactamente seguro de qué la había puesto nerviosa.

"Quiero decir, si decido revelar tus secretos, simplemente usarás este control que tienes sobre mí para silenciarme".

"Ah, crees que actualmente estás atado a mí".

"¿De qué otra forma debería explicar este deseo ardiente dentro de mí para tenerte dentro de mí una vez más?" Ibara dijo rápidamente con un toque de molestia.

Naruto frunció el ceño cuando llegó al quid de la cuestión, así que explicó: "Ese es el resultado de que te acostaste con D. Verás, la persona que me dio el pergamino que contenía el Enlace intentó engañarme. No era una buena persona y sentía que si usaba el jutsu sin una comprensión completa de él, con el tiempo terminaría como él. El pergamino que proporcionó fue en realidad para un jutsu derivado que desarrolló llamado Temptation Touch. Entonces, aunque en realidad me enseñó cómo cambiar mi chakra para unirme a las mujeres. Su pergamino me llevó a creer que el Toque de la Tentación era el verdadero justu y que solo era para ayudar a seducir a una mujer. Sabía que la haría más dispuesta a seguir mis pedidos después ... pero nunca supe el alcance completo hasta que liberamos un pergamino que explicaba la verdad y a través de la experimentación ".

"Eso es fascinante y todo eso, pero ¿qué tiene esto que ver conmigo?", Dijo Ibara molesta ya que estaba extremadamente cachonda y ahora sentía que estaba atrapada en una película en la que había entrado y que había estado corriendo durante un tiempo tan necesario ser atrapado Lo cual como su cuerpo se sentía como si estuviera ardiendo y casi instintivamente sabía que la cura estaba sentada a unos metros de ella, la molestó aún más de que él quisiera hablar en lugar de joderle el cerebro.

Naruto estaba un poco desconcertado por su respuesta a la información que estaba proporcionando, así que dijo: "Solo quiero decirte por qué te sientes de esa manera".

"Y solo quiero sentirte enterrado en lo más profundo de mí", dijo Ibara frustrada de haberlo admitido. "Pero duele que me veas como una especie de experimento para ..."

Naruto la atrajo hacia él y selló sus labios con los de ella. Ibara se puso rígida contra él, pero pronto se convirtió en un participante activo después de que su lengua pinchó la suya varias veces. Cuando él se apartó, ella parecía más tranquila como si le hubiera dado un bálsamo temporal al calor que ardía en su interior. Con la esperanza de aprovechar, dijo: "La versión resumida es simplemente que después de enterarme de lo que sucedió con D, no estaba al tanto de ningún cambio porque se suponía que debías buscarme como resultado de las instrucciones que te susurró mientras tú dormí y habría seguido si hubieras estado atado a mí. Pero, entonces, Tifa comenzó a notar que cada vez que estaba cerca de ti por un tiempo te excitabas. Uno de mis amantes rápidamente teorizó que podría haber sido porque dormiste con un clon, y en lugar de atarte a mí, es como si Temptation Touch intentara que te acostaras conmigo para atarte a mí ". Naruto le acarició la cara con ternura mientras continuaba: "Quería acercarme a ti, pero estaba convencido de dejar que el jutsu siguiera su curso. Habíamos aprendido que el Toque de la Tentación duró alrededor de una semana. Pero dado que este justsu que llamamos el jutsu Dibble Stick actuó solo cuando estabas cerca de mí o de mis amantes, queríamos ver cuánto duraría, así como otros factores. No te lo dijimos porque también querían ver si me buscarías, ya que parecía que tu excitación no te hizo encontrar parejas al azar ". Habíamos aprendido que el Toque de la Tentación duró alrededor de una semana. Pero dado que este justsu que llamamos el jutsu Dibble Stick actuó solo cuando estabas cerca de mí o de mis amantes, queríamos ver cuánto duraría, así como otros factores. No te lo dijimos porque también querían ver si me buscarías, ya que parecía que tu excitación no te hizo encontrar parejas al azar ". Habíamos aprendido que el Toque de la Tentación duró alrededor de una semana. Pero dado que este justsu que llamamos el jutsu Dibble Stick actuó solo cuando estabas cerca de mí o de mis amantes, queríamos ver cuánto duraría, así como otros factores. No te lo dijimos porque también querían ver si me buscarías, ya que parecía que tu excitación no te hizo encontrar parejas al azar ".

"¿Y si lo hubiera hecho?" Ibara preguntó tratando de resistir el toque tierno de Naruto.

"Habríamos terminado el experimento", respondió a sus ojos comunicando su sinceridad. "Sé que te hemos hecho daño. Pero, mis amantes querían ver cómo reaccionarías sin saber lo que estaba sucediendo. Sin embargo, no estoy diciendo que fue por ellos, ya que finalmente fui el que estuvo de acuerdo con su razonamiento ".

Ibara se echó hacia atrás mientras intentaba centrarse, y después de un momento preguntó: "Haces que parezca que este jutsu que me está afectando debería haber tenido un límite de tiempo. ¿Qué hubieras hecho si acabara de desaparecer?

"Aún te hubiéramos dicho", respondió Naruto antes de darle una sonrisa suave mientras agregaba, "Necesitaba cumplir la promesa que D hizo de hacerte saber que tus sentimientos me habían llegado". La razón por la que programamos esta fiesta de la manera en que lo hicimos fue porque si seguía el patrón de Temptation Touch, debería haber desaparecido hace varios días. Es posible que, debido a la etapa inactiva, el Duts de Jutsu de palo entre en el tiempo puede ser aún más largo, o que realmente nunca termine de reactivarse cada vez que entres en contacto con mis amantes ".

"Oh, Dios mío", dijo Ibara al darse cuenta de que se había sentido excitada por la presencia de Kushina. "¡Incluso te has acostado con tu madre!"

No estaba segura de qué esperar de él en lo que respectaba a las reacciones, aunque sentía que podría ser vergonzoso participar en el tabú. Sin embargo, en lugar de eso, él le sonrió mientras decía que sonaba como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo: "Bueno, sí, ella también es parte de mi familia".

"Bueno, lo sé", respondió sonando algo insultada porque no creía que él viera a su madre como familia, "pero quiero decir que también te acostaste con ella o por qué otra razón su presencia habría activado este jutsu".

Naruto se rió entre dientes haciendo que la mujer frunciera el ceño, y como resultado se puso serio al explicar: "Lo siento. Lo que quiero decir es que las mujeres que componen mi harén son mi familia, así es como nos referimos a él. A algunos de ellos los seduje para ayudar a llevar mi ambición. Mientras que otros acaban de caer en mi órbita, lo que con la ayuda de mis amantes casi siempre los lleva a unirse también ". Él tomó su mano y agregó: "Serías uno de estos Ibara".

"¿Existe una cura para evitar esta constante excitación a tu alrededor o a ellos?" preguntó ella interponiéndose antes de que él pudiera continuar.

"En este momento," comenzó Naruto antes de detenerse por varios segundos. "No actualmente. Estábamos en un territorio inexplorado, por lo que una parte de por qué lo dejamos correr tanto tiempo fue para descubrir si desaparecería. La única forma de evitar que reacciones ante nuestra presencia sería uniéndote completamente a mí. Para eso, tu útero necesitaría recibir una inyección de mi semen o, en esencia, necesito haberte sobrealimentado con mi chakra de antemano.

Ibara contuvo un gemido ante la idea ya que el fuego dentro de ella estaba volviendo rápidamente ya que los efectos del beso que habían compartido parecían estar desapareciendo. Ibara retiró su mano de la suya y se levantó para que ella mirara lejos de él. Naruto sospechaba que ella le iba a decir que se fuera, así que dijo: "La otra opción es que tratemos de mantenernos alejados de ti. Parece que mientras nos mantengamos alejados de usted, el jutsu no se activará. Karin cree que esto se debe a lo perceptivo que eres con los chakras ".

La mujer de cabello castaño frunció el ceño ya que Tifa aparentemente también era miembro del harén de Naruto y, como tal, significaría que tendría que renunciar. No es algo con lo que Ibara estuviera exactamente emocionada, debido a que su negocio semanal había mejorado considerablemente desde la contratación de la mujer tetona. Pero, considerando su excitación extrema, no podía estar segura de que estaba pensando claramente, especialmente debido a lo mucho que quería sentirlo dentro de ella.

Naruto también se puso de pie y dijo: "Siento haberte utilizado de esa manera. La única razón por la que estuve de acuerdo fue porque, en esencia, el daño ya estaba hecho. Ciertamente puedo entender por qué te sentirías enojado y quizás incluso traicionado, ya que podrías sentir que usé el conocimiento que obtuve de D para justificarlo. Estoy seguro de que tiene mucho en qué pensar, así que nos iremos para que pueda calmarse y pensar en cómo quiere avanzar ".

Naruto se giró para irse, pero se detuvo cuando Ibara preguntó: "¿No tienes miedo de que te exponga?"

Se giró para mirarla y respondió: "Un poco. Pero, esa preocupación se debe principalmente a que podría exponer a algunas de las mujeres que amo y que pueden ser castigadas por coludir conmigo. Sin embargo, lo correcto es darle la oportunidad de decidir por sí mismo ".

Naruto se giró para irse de nuevo, pero Ibara rápidamente se giró sobre sus talones para atrapar su muñeca antes de que lo hiciera por completo. Él se detuvo y la miró con preocupación mientras ella decía: "Solo tengo un problema con eso". Pero se desvaneció cuando ella levantó su vestido con una mano y luego acercó su mano entre sus piernas con la otra mientras ella decía: "Si te vas, quién se hará cargo de cuán húmedos me hayan puesto a todos".

Ella gimió cuando Naruto ahuecó su montículo y comenzó a frotar su coño en círculos a través de su ropa interior. Acercándose a ella, dijo: "Creo en asumir la responsabilidad. Pero, si te entregas a mí, estarás atado a mí para siempre. Él deslizó sus bragas a un lado y comenzó a trazar a lo largo de sus labios inferiores mientras le preguntaba: "¿Estás seguro de que eso es lo que quieres?"

Ibara asintió y luego dejó escapar un gemido al empujar su dedo medio y anular dentro de ella. Ella se aferró a él para que lo apoyara mientras él comenzaba a frotar dentro de ella causando escalofríos agradables que recorrían su columna vertebral. Sus ojos oscuros se encontraron con los de él y se inclinó para besarlo. Naruto también cerró la distancia y pronto sus lenguas comenzaron a bailar nuevamente.

Naruto se echó hacia atrás y ella dejó escapar un gemido de decepción al retirar sus dedos. Pero se sintió extremadamente deseada por la mirada que recibió cuando él se los llevó a la boca y los chupó. Él le sonrió cuando dijo: "Los recuerdos que recibí no le hicieron justicia a este sabor". Luego se lanzó hacia adelante y la levantó en sus brazos haciéndola sentir mareada mientras la llevaba a su habitación.

La dejó en su cama, pero antes de que pudiera subir para unirse a ella, rápidamente se sentó y colocó su mano sobre su pecho. Naruto parecía preocupada como si estuviera teniendo dudas, pero comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa de vestir naranja que había usado cuando dijo: "Cuando estaba con tu clon, nunca pude ver el paquete completo".

Naruto sonrió y se enderezó mientras daba un paso atrás para asumir la tarea de desabotonarse la camisa. Lo logró e Ibara no pudo evitar sentir que ahora entendía por qué algunas mujeres de su edad insistían en tener amantes más jóvenes. La sensación de que ella había ganado el premio gordo solo creció cuando él se desabrochó y se quitó los pantalones para revelar su polla semi-flácida. Sabiendo que se haría mucho más grande, se levantó de la cama y comenzó a desabrochar la cremallera que sostenía su vestido. Naruto cerró la distancia y dijo: "Insisto en desenvolver mi regalo, yo mismo".

Ibara sonrió cuando se volvió para presentarle la espalda y respondió: "Esperabas que la noche terminara de esta manera".

Naruto comenzó a bajar la cremallera de su vestido y respondió: "No, tenía miedo de que terminara odiándome".

Ibara frunció el ceño y agregó: "Una vez más quieres decir".

Naruto volvió la cara para poder mirarla por encima del hombro. Sus brillantes ojos se clavaron en los de ella llenándola de calidez mientras él respondía: "Lo que antes odiabas no era yo. Pero, una criatura de pesadilla con cara de niño que trama la destrucción de todo lo que amabas. Básicamente, algo que creaste con respecto a tus miedos reales ". La besó con ternura mientras le quitaba el vestido de los hombros para que se acumulara en el suelo y cuando separó sus labios de los de ella agregó: "Después de todo, tuve mi propia versión de pesadilla". Ibara se sorprendió por un momento antes de continuar, "Pero eso fue antes de que aprendiéramos más el uno del otro". Él deslizó su mano por su costado y la puso en la banda de su ropa interior para poder empujarla. Después de que cayeron al suelo, dijo: "A partir de hoy, Digamos que disipamos esas versiones falsas que llevamos en nuestros corazones con respecto a las demás. Después de todo, incluso la versión de mí con la que te sientes en deuda por mis acciones contra el Shinobazu podría no ser el verdadero yo tampoco ".

Ibara gimió cuando Naruto comenzó a frotar su coño de nuevo. Ella comenzó a apretar sus caderas contra las de él mientras se humedecía más y más por el hecho de que deslizara sus dedos en círculos sobre su cooch. Sintió que su polla se hacía más fuerte y comenzó a levantarse hasta que quedó firmemente entre sus piernas. Ella se agachó para ahuecar la cabeza de su polla haciéndole gemir. Sus jugos comenzaron a gotear sobre él a través de los dedos de Naruto haciendo que creciera su deseo de probarlo. Liberándose de él, comenzó a arrodillarse cuando dijo: "Entonces, en un esfuerzo por aprender más sobre mi verdadero yo, déjame mostrarte por qué mis viejos novios solían llamarme Swallower de la Espada".

Naruto no necesitó mucha explicación cuando los labios de Ibara se separaron alrededor de su polla, y pronto encontró sus nueces presionadas contra su barbilla. Él gimió cuando sintió que su garganta se enrollaba alrededor de él, y luego ella se echó hacia atrás antes de lanzarse hacia adelante nuevamente. "Oh, joder", gimió cuando ella comenzó a moverse sobre su polla rápidamente. Aunque, Naruto se abstuvo de clasificar las habilidades de sus amantes para complacerlo, fue simplemente porque cada mujer tendía a tener algo en lo que se destacaba por lo mucho que lo disfrutaban, lo que siempre apreció. Sin embargo, eso solo significaba que esperaba con ansias esos actos sexuales un poco más como resultado y sabía que, en el futuro, siempre sentiría la misma emoción adicional con Ibara que cuando Sakura o Tsunade se arrodillaban para chupar él.

"Maldición", dijo Naruto, ya que no pudo evitar mover sus caderas para encontrar su boca a mitad de camino. "Realmente te encanta chupar la polla, ¿no?"

Él gimió cuando se liberó de sus labios y ella comenzó a acariciar su virilidad con ambas manos mientras recuperaba el aliento antes de decir: "¿Es eso aparente? Realmente me encanta cómo se siente tu polla deslizándose dentro de mi boca-coño ". Naruto arqueó una ceja y la hizo reír suavemente antes de pasarle la lengua por la cabeza y luego preguntó: "¿Demasiado? A la mayoría de mis viejos novios les encantaba oírme hablar así ".

Naruto se rió entre dientes y respondió: "Es nuevo, pero tenía la impresión de que tú ... no eras tan promiscuo".

Ibara sonrió suavemente ante la respuesta de Naruto, ya que sabía que se estaban aventurando hacia un territorio que traería recuerdos de su familia perdida, pero respondió: "Seguramente un hombre con un harén de mujeres no lamentará a una de ellas por pasar por un fase salvaje ".

Naruto tuvo dificultades para responder mientras seguía su pregunta chupando uno de sus testículos. "Perece el pensamiento", respondió él mientras ella se movía hacia el segundo, "especialmente porque es probablemente lo que te convirtió en un hijo de puta tan consumado".

Ibara se rió mientras se levantaba para decir: "Cierto". Ella presionó sus labios contra los de él mientras continuaba acariciándolo. Luego se apartó para descansar la cabeza sobre su hombro y miró su polla mientras pasaba la mano sobre ella. "Mi amiga Tsubaki fue la que se calmó aunque se había ahorrado para su verdadero amor". Naruto frunció el ceño porque sabía que el hombre había sido en realidad las finanzas de Taji, y que la mujer también había sido su mejor amiga. Ibara continuó explicando: "Quería jugar un poco en el campo sin realmente dormir. Siempre había sido así, pero los niños siempre intentan convertirse en hombres al convencerlos de que los aman, por lo que deberían acostarse con ellos. Así que pensé que una mamada sería un buen compromiso, bueno, eventualmente eso nunca es suficiente, así que los sueltas. El hombre con el que finalmente me casé nunca intentó llevar las cosas más allá de lo que estaba dispuesto a ir ". Ibara le sonrió suavemente y agregó: "Eso es algo que su confesión me muestra que ustedes dos tenían en común". Inclinándose, le metió la lengua en la oreja antes de susurrar: "Por eso quiero que me folles y me ates a ti".

Se apartó de él para sentarse en su cama y abrió las piernas para mostrarle lo mojada que estaba. Naruto se tomó un momento para beber en la vista, antes de acercarse a ella. Se agachó para poder frotar su polla contra su hendidura y hacerla jadear como si se hubiera quemado antes de empujarla. Ibara dejó escapar un grito lleno de placer mientras su polla empujaba contra su matriz. Ella esperaba que él comenzara lentamente, al igual que D, pero en cambio él rápidamente cayó en un ritmo que comenzó a causar la sensación de acumulación antes de un poderoso lanzamiento. Ella lo tomó como otra pequeña señal de cuán sincero era el joven que la hacía sentir fantástica, ya que tenía sentido que ser un clon experimental no estaría seguro de cuánto abuso podría soportar antes de disiparse.

Ibara dejó escapar un siseo de placer cuando Naruto tomó uno de sus pezones en su boca. Su lengua rodó al respecto, antes de comenzar a mamar. Su coño se apretó alrededor de él causando que el placer que crecía dentro de ella se duplicara en intensidad. Aún así, debido a cómo tuvo que inclinarse hacia atrás para obtener acceso a su teta, la estaba golpeando con el mismo empuje poderoso que le había estado provocando a gemir: "¡Más fuerte, fóllame más fuerte!"

Naruto sonrió alrededor de su teta antes de alejarse repentinamente de ella para pararse frente a su cama, permitiendo así que su polla se deslice desde su interior. Ella rápidamente se sentó y se tragó su polla que estaba cubierta en sus jugos, lo que le hizo gemir cuando su virilidad desapareció por su garganta. Él comenzó a follar su boca por un momento mientras se agachaba para burlarse de su coño antes de decirle: "Ponte a cuatro patas para que pueda darle a tu coño los golpes que quieras".

Aunque había disfrutado saboreándose a sí misma y la sensación de que él se estaba follando la garganta, ella cumplió con entusiasmo mientras se alejaba rápidamente de él. Naruto luego se acercó a la mujer, cuyo coño brillaba con su excitación. Agarrando sus caderas, él la empujó por completo y la hizo arquear la espalda y soltar un grito de placer. Naruto comenzó a bombear furiosamente su polla dentro de ella haciendo que la habitación se llenara con los sonidos de su encuentro de carne.

Ibara estaba en el cielo cuando Naruto comenzó a disminuir su empuje, pero en realidad la hizo sentir mejor ya que estaba a punto de explotar. En cambio, encontró que su cuerpo casi por sí solo comenzó a arrojarse contra él para sentir el clímax que estaba al borde de experimentar. Sin embargo, Naruto parecía capaz de tocar su cuerpo como un instrumento clásico, ya que simplemente moderó la velocidad y el poder de sus golpes para que coincida. El juego que parecía estar jugando para mantenerla perpetuamente cerca del clímax continuó hasta que ella gritó: "¡Por favor, déjame correr! Estoy tan cerca ... ¡déjame acabar!

Naruto repentinamente se retiró de ella causando que ella dejara escapar un gemido de protesta, pero de repente fue volteada sobre su espalda y él se enterró dentro de ella nuevamente. Luego, mirándola a los ojos, dijo: "Como quieras". Él permaneció de pie mientras empujaba sus muslos para que sus rodillas se presionen contra sus hombros y luego comenzó a perforar su polla profundamente dentro de ella. Ibara se aferró al edredón de su cama sobre su cabeza mientras Naruto la miraba fijamente a los ojos mientras su polla la embriagaba. Sus empujes dejaron en claro que tenía la intención de correrse con ella, y cuando su coño comenzó a temblar y enrollarse a su alrededor, lo hizo. Ibara dejó escapar un grito lleno de placer cuando la semilla de Naruto inundando su útero resultó ser el catalizador de su colapso de placer. Pequeñas ondas de placer se mezclaron con la abrumadora sensación de bombeo de Naruto incluso cuando llegó como para forzar su semilla más profundamente dentro. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad de montar juntos la ola de placer, la tensión huyó de ambos cuerpos.

Naruto permaneció encima de ella, aunque su cabeza ahora descansaba sobre su estómago ya que se había arrodillado a un lado de la cama. Ella le pasó los dedos por el cabello rubio y tuvo problemas para recordar cuándo se había corrido tanto o casi nada antes de que Naruto entrara a su apartamento y dijo: "Si este es el resultado final, todos los sujetos de prueba podrán experimentar siéntanse libres de inscribirme para más."

Naruto había mantenido su mejilla contra su estómago y estaba disfrutando el calor que estaba emitiendo, se volvió para mirarla y responder. Sin embargo, de repente la puerta del departamento de Ibara se abrió de golpe y oyeron el ruido de los pies que se dirigían rápidamente hacia ellos. Aunque, pensó por un momento que tal vez sus amantes querían participar en algo de la acción, no pudo evitar notar que parecía haber una ola de preocupación sobre las mujeres de su familia. Un momento después, Tsunade y Karin aparecieron en el dormitorio liderando la ola de sus amantes mientras rápidamente lo ponían de pie.

Estaba a punto de preguntarles qué los había perturbado tanto cuando Kiyomi dio un paso al frente y luego los teletransportó al laboratorio de Tsunade, donde era su turno para ser tratado como sujeto de prueba.

Naruto vistiendo solo su ropa interior se sentó en una mesa de examen en el laboratorio de Tsunade que estaba ubicado en la Guarida. El sol probablemente estaba saliendo sobre Konoha ya que había convertido a Ibara en un miembro de su familia, y a pesar de la extraña forma en que había terminado la noche, el dueño del bar no había expresado ningún arrepentimiento, incluso cuando habían sido empujados y empujados. Él lo atribuyó a la comprensión de que ella pudo haber brillado después de que sus amantes le explicaron que la razón de su preocupación se debió al resultado inesperado que resultó del uso de The Binding en ella. Siendo así, el chakra de Ibara no había sido el único en cambiar de color como resultado.

Entonces, mientras el chakra de Ibara se había desplazado hacia el rango verde oscuro, el suyo también había cambiado para que se volviera un amarillo similar al que usaba cuando usaba su capa de chakra Bijuu. Al crear un rasengan y verlo brillar amarillo en lugar de azul, pensó que se parecía a un sol en miniatura. Terminó el jutsu cuando Karin acababa de despedir a Ibara para que pudiera comenzar a abrir su bar y dijo: "Parece que no hay nada fuera de lo común con Ibara en lo que respecta a su cambio de chakra".

Taji y Tsunade levantaron la vista desde donde habían estado estudiando los resultados de los análisis de sangre que le habían realizado. Tsunade parecía decepcionada cuando preguntó: "Bueno, entonces supongo que eso significa que tu teoría sobre que es el resultado del Dibble Stick Jutsu está fuera de la ventana".

"Quizás, o quizás no", dijo Karin un poco molesta ya que se había equivocado mientras que los dos médicos que actualmente no estaban trabajando en un turno en el hospital o atendiendo otras tareas creían que estaba persiguiendo una hipótesis sin salida. comenzando. Cuando Tsunade le dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad, ella cedió. "Aunque tengo que estar de acuerdo en que su cambio de chakra probablemente no fue el resultado de su reclamo de una mujer bajo los efectos del mismo". Le dio a Naruto una sonrisa divertida mientras decía: "Hablando de eso, ella dice que le debes al menos una noche completa de hacer el amor antes de que te perdone de nuevo".

Naruto se rió entre dientes antes de decir: "Parecía bastante indulgente anoche. Aunque estoy seguro de que saber que Hinata nos estaba monitoreando podría haber sido una sorpresa ".

"O está buscando otra noche con su nuevo amante viril y joven", dijo Taji divertido mientras se acercaba a él. Ella selló sus labios con los de él y comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente hasta que ella se retiró para agregar: "Algo que puedo entender completamente".

"Creo que todos podemos hacer eso", dijo Tsunade divertido. "Aún así, me gustaría tener al menos una hipótesis válida antes de dejarnos llevar".

Taji se alejó y respondió: "No lo llamaría dejarse llevar, tanto como prepararnos para nuestra exploración vigorosa de todas las vías para recopilar datos".

Tsunade se lamió los labios ya que había desarrollado una posible hipótesis sobre lo que había sucedido y esperaba probarlo. Pero siguiendo su propio consejo dijo: "Dado que no parece que el chakra de Ibara haya cambiado de manera diferente a cualquiera de los nuestros, entonces creo que es seguro asumir que el cambio en el chakra de Naruto podría estar relacionado con la cantidad de amantes que ha tomado". "

Taji frunció el ceño y aunque todavía dudaba que el Dibble Stick Jutsu hubiera sido el responsable, pero no creía que pudieran descartarlo por completo, ya que ella sugirió: "Quizás se deba a la cantidad de tiempo que estuvo bajo sus efectos. Como si hubiera acumulado una carga sexual que cuando estaba atada también causaba un cambio en Naruto.

Sin embargo, Karin fue quien cerró la puerta a la teoría cuando dijo: "Eso sería posible si Naruto tal vez nos estuviera agotando el chakra. Tal vez como si se estuviera alimentando de eso. Ella vio una expresión de preocupación aparecer en su rostro y dijo rápidamente: "Eso definitivamente no es lo que está sucediendo. Creo que la respuesta se puede encontrar en cómo reaccionaría Ibara ante la presencia de Naruto o las mujeres atadas a él ".

"Explicar," dijo Tsunade ansiosamente.

Karin se mudó a un cuaderno abierto en un escritorio cercano y fue en el que había grabado sus notas sobre el tiempo de Ibara mientras estaba influenciada por el Duts de Jutsu. Hojeando varias de las páginas hasta encontrar la que quería, dijo: "Creo que el Dibble Stick Jutsu demuestra la teoría de que en algún nivel cada persona es capaz de sentir el chakra de otro". Lo que varía es la capacidad de la persona para percibir ese chakra. Esto se ha demostrado en el campo muchas veces donde un shinobi que ha documentado capacidades de detección de chakra cero podría de repente sentir un ataque o un enemigo peligroso que lo ataca en el último momento. Siempre atribuimos esto a una especie de sexto sentido, pero es probable que solo sea una persona que capta los sutiles cambios en el chakra que los rodea. Particularmente cuando se dirige a ellos ".

Taji asintió con la cabeza, pero al ver que Naruto se estaba perdiendo, pidió una aclaración en su nombre, "¿Supongo que determinaste esto a partir de cuántas mujeres estaban presentes y qué tan cerca debía estar Ibara antes de que ella reaccionara?"

"Sin mencionar, cuánto tiempo", agregó Karin rápidamente. Ella sonrió mientras agregaba: "Además de la experiencia personal con respecto a mi propia inclusión. Siendo un sensor extremadamente competente. Esencialmente caí bajo el dominio del toque de la tentación mientras estaba a millas de distancia de Naruto ".

Tsunade cruzó los brazos debajo de sus senos y sonrió al ver algo de movimiento en los boxers de Naruto como lo había sido para su beneficio. Centrándose de nuevo en la conversación, dijo: "Entonces eso significa que el alcance efectivo del Dibble Stick que reacciona a las personas bajo el dominio de Binding depende completamente del individuo en el que se usó y su capacidad para percibir el chakra. Todos los datos que recopilamos de Ibara serían inútiles si se aplican a otra persona ".

"Cierto", dijo Karin, "pero creo que es beneficioso saber que incluso los individuos que no perciben chakra son capaces de ser influenciados por los campos de chakra que los rodean. Las implicaciones para el jutsu son increíbles. Por ejemplo, un campo de curación que se puede aplicar a un área en lugar de a un individuo podría no estar fuera de su alcance ".

Los ojos de Tsunade se iluminaron ante la idea, pero apareció una mirada de preocupación que fue reflejada por las otras mujeres presentes cuando Naruto dijo: "Probablemente también explique por qué ya no necesito usar el Toque de la Tentación. Al igual que contigo, lo estoy usando sin siquiera intentarlo.

Afortunadamente, Karin estaba preparada con una respuesta, ya que esperaba que Naruto pudiera llegar a una conclusión que minimizara sus logros con sus amantes. "Eso es probable en alguna pequeña parte, pero también es solo por el tipo de hombre amoroso que eres que los afectaría de esa manera. Lo que también nos lleva al corazón del cambio de color de su chakra. Creo que es una recompensa. Como un beneficio que has desbloqueado en un juego de rol ".

"Eso tiene sentido", dijo Taji entendiendo a dónde iba Karin.

Naruto, aunque tranquilizado por las palabras de su amante, preguntó: "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Taji, deseando ver si sus pensamientos sobre el asunto eran correctos, dijo: "Básicamente, para empezar, explica todo el punto de los cambios de color en tus amantes. Ya sabemos que, de hecho, están vinculados a nuestros sentimientos por usted, lo que también se presta a la idea de que no necesita ejercer control sobre nosotros. Pero, es lógico que si nuestro chakra se cambia para reaccionar a nuestros sentimientos hacia usted, entonces está relacionado con su chakra. Lo que sugiere la teoría de Karin acerca de cómo incluso los campos de chakra a su alrededor afectan a los no sensores, es que en esencia hay una comunicación que viaja constantemente entre nosotros a través del chakra. Es probable que su cambio de color sea el resultado de esta comunicación y los sentimientos totalmente positivos que tenemos hacia usted ".

"Precisamente", dijo Karin emocionada mientras se imaginaba varias pruebas que quería realizar, sin mencionar los experimentos a realizar, aunque dudaba de que Naruto estuviera de acuerdo con algunos de ellos, ya que podría requerir que use el Dibble Stick Jutsu nuevamente. "Creo que Ibara fue la mujer que te puso en la cima para que se notara, lo que tiene sentido teniendo en cuenta que Hinata informó que tu chakra cambió cuando lo hizo el suyo".

"Pero, ¿para qué sirve este cambio?", Preguntó Naruto con cierta preocupación deslizándose en su voz, "¿Las mujeres de repente comenzarán a arrojarse a mí en la calle?"

"No más de lo que tienen debido a tus feromonas", dijo Karin colocando una mano sobre su rodilla. "Su chakra funciona con el mismo principio, por lo que siento que es una recompensa".

"Esa recompensa podría no solo extenderte a ti tampoco, Mi Amor" dijo Tsunade acercándose a él. Metió la mano en la bragueta de sus boxers y liberó su polla flácida antes de inclinarse para pasar su lengua por ella. Luego lo llevó a su boca donde estiró su longitud mientras chupaba y movía la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Naruto gimió cuando su polla se hizo más firme y más larga en la boca de su amante mientras ella también giraba su lengua alrededor de la cabeza. Finalmente, cuando estaba completamente erguido, ella lo dejó ir y dijo: "Ahora estamos listos para comenzar".

"Comienza qué ... aww mierda", trató de preguntar Naruto, pero no pudo terminar debido al placer que sintió cuando su amante Hokage se tragó su polla hasta la base. Él gimió cuando los músculos de su garganta trabajaron alrededor de él antes de que ella se retirara para tomar aire antes de hundirse nuevamente en su longitud.

Tsunade se deleitó con el sonido que hizo cuando ella lo tragó y comenzó a menear rápidamente su polla ansioso por probar su semen. Lo cual admitiría que siempre estaba ansiosa por hacer, pero creía que si estaba en lo correcto, estaría aún más adelante. Habiendo demostrado una y otra vez que se merecía el título de Legendary Sucker y que en realidad estaba bastante orgullosa de él, ya que tenía el récord de hacer que Naruto se corriera más rápido, no le sorprendió cuando la agarró por la nuca para decirle ella que él se corría.

Normalmente, se habría tragado toda su longitud mientras disfrutaba sintiendo que le inyectaban el semen casi directamente en el estómago. Pero, esta vez ella se apartó para que él explotara en su boca. Sus mejillas se hincharon y pasó un momento para maravillarse de cuánta semilla produjo su amante a pesar de o más probablemente debido a su vida sexual demasiado activa. Pero, entonces su mente explotó en placer mientras la probaba.

Naruto observó algo preocupado cuando Tsunade se alejó con un bocado de su esperma y ella comenzó a temblar. Luego tragó y gimió, "Oh ... oh mierda ..."

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Naruto mientras se preparaba para levantarse de la mesa.

Sin embargo, se detuvo cuando Tsunade pareció recuperarse y le dirigió una sonrisa cuando ella dijo: "Mmm, sí. Acabo de ver el sabor de tu semen.

Taji y Karin, compartieron una mirada antes de que ambos se movieran hacia su polla y comenzaran a lamerla en busca de cualquiera de sus semillas que Tsunade había dejado atrás. Naruto gimió de sus lenguas mientras explicaba: "Recuerda nuestra conversación anterior donde hablamos sobre cómo tu semen tenía una carga de chakra. Pensé que si ese era el caso, entonces era probable que el chakra reaccionara aún más con el mío ahora. No solo me hizo experimentar un pequeño y agradable clímax, sino que ... "

" Sabe a fresas cubiertas de chocolate ", dijo Karin mientras se tragaba parte de la semilla que recolectó, aunque no tuvo un orgasmo aunque fue agradable Un escalofrío la atravesó.

"Estoy probando un sabor cítrico", dijo Taji después de tragar audiblemente. "Además, mi reacción no fue tan fuerte como la tuya".

Tsunade sonrió y respondió: "Bueno, yo bebí la parte del león. Sin mencionar que probé un dulce sake. Pero eso es lo suficientemente simple como para explicarlo debido a que su chakra infundido en él nos hace imaginar un sabor favorito para aumentar el placer que sentimos ".

Taji se quitó el uniforme de Anbu y se subió al regazo de Naruto cuando dijo: "Creo que debemos probar si hay otros cambios potenciales en nuestras reacciones a su semen". Luego se levantó lo suficiente como para poder guiarlo dentro de ella mientras se hundía de nuevo. Ella se estremeció cuando estaba completamente empalada en él y dijo: "Solo vine un poco, pero podría ser porque todavía no estoy acostumbrada a tener una polla tan grande dentro de mí".

Ella comenzó a saltar en su regazo mientras Karin anotaba sus observaciones. Sin embargo, Tsunade se había quitado la ropa y presionado sus tetas desnudas contra la espalda de Taji cuando comenzó a acariciar los pechos de la mujer. "N ... no", gimió Taji mientras el Hokage pellizcaba sus pezones, "Y ... corromperás los datos de la prueba".

"Ahora, ahora, deberías ser más honesto", dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa, "No te importa ninguna prueba en este momento. Solo quieres montar su gran polla y sabes que estoy tratando de hacerte correr para que yo también pueda.

Taji miró por encima de su hombro antes de admitir: "Bueno, has podido disfrutarlo mucho más tiempo que yo".

Tsunade asintió mientras se arrodillaba y dijo: "Es cierto, pero eso no me parece que pueda tener suficiente". Luego comenzó a lamer donde Naruto y Taji estaban conectados, causando que los dos gemieran más fuerte al unísono.

Karin gimió y abandonó tratando de grabar cualquier cosa útil que pudiera haber observado a favor de deslizar su mano en sus pantalones cortos para frotar su coño. Sin embargo, tuvo que mover su cuaderno cuando Naruto se levantó y llevó a Taji al escritorio en el que estaba. La colocó sobre ella y con los tobillos sobre sus hombros comenzó a estrellarse contra ella. Karin se inclinó para besar al médico gimiendo, mientras Tsunade se movió detrás de Naruto a favor de presionar su carne contra la de él. Ella besó a lo largo de su cuello mientras sus manos recorrían la parte superior de su cuerpo, mientras movía sus caderas con las de él para ayudarlo a adentrarse más en el Anbu kunoichi.

Taji trató de resistirse a venir, pero debido a que los dedos de Karin se burlaban de sus pezones y la sensación de la polla de Naruto apuñaló repetidamente su matriz, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que soltara un grito de placer. Creció en volumen cuando se enterró completamente en ella y ella se inundó con su semilla. Ella explotó en un segundo clímax, pero no podía decir realmente que era más o menos que los otros que había experimentado de él. Pero, antes de que ella pudiera testificar a ese efecto, sus piernas se deslizaron de sus hombros permitiéndole inclinarse hacia adelante y besarla con calor. Todavía aturdida, escuchó a Tsunade susurrar algo al oído de Naruto y un momento después se apartó. Taji dejó escapar un suave gemido cuando casi de inmediato sintió la boca de Tsunade apretarse sobre su coño bien jodido y comenzó a beber la semilla que Naruto acababa de depositar.

Taji comenzó a regresar al mundo cuando la lengua talentosa de Tsunade comenzó a hacerla crecer hasta otro orgasmo que fue ayudado por la presión que ejercería contra el montículo de Anbu como resultado de que Naruto golpeara al rubio Sannin por detrás. Karin sonrió cuando se le ocurrió una idea deliciosa, por lo que comenzó a desnudarse mientras el Hokage gemía entre lamidas del coño de Taji. Pronto, aunque el Hokage estaba llorando de placer cuando Naruto se puso rígido detrás de ella, indicando que estaba llenando su matriz con su semilla. El Hokage se aseguró de llevar a Taji al mismo plan orgásmico que ella cuando comenzó a frotar su clítoris. Los gritos de Taji se unieron cuando levantó las caderas del escritorio y su liberación cubrió la mano del Hokage.

Naruto suspiró contento cuando salió de Tsunade debido a que ella se arrodilló. Estaba a punto de tomar asiento él mismo, pero vio que Karin ya estaba arrodillada en uno mientras se alejaba de él. Ella lo miró hoscamente por encima del hombro y luego, extendiendo la mano detrás de ella, tiró de uno de sus traseros a un lado y dijo: "En interés de la ciencia, creo que necesito experimentar un orgasmo con un método que aún no hemos probado. "

Sonriendo, Naruto dijo: "Realmente, me vas a dar tu cereza anal por la ciencia".

Karin sonrió cuando respondió: "Es una razón tan buena como cualquier otra".

Naruto se rió entre dientes mientras se agachaba detrás de ella, y la besó sobre su hombro. Luego comenzó a frotar su coño, haciéndola gemir en su boca. Al encontrarla empapada, deslizó su dedo medio dentro y lo trabajó dentro de ella durante varios minutos haciendo que sus gemidos aumentaran. Luego retiró el dedo mojado y comenzó a frotarlo alrededor del borde de su culo. Karin se tensó por un momento, pero se relajó mientras su dedo simplemente continuaba moviéndose afuera.

Cuando Naruto sintió que estaba lo suficientemente relajada, empujó su dedo hacia adentro haciendo que Karin emitiera un suave gemido, dejando en claro que no estaba muy segura de cómo reaccionar. Finalmente, aunque el sentimiento desconocido comenzó a dar paso al placer. Una vez que su reacción a su dedo sondeador lo dejó claro, él agregó un segundo dedo causando que sus gemidos se profundizaran. Creyendo que ella era lo suficientemente floja para él, retiró los dedos y luego presionó su polla contra su ano. El apretado anillo de su trasero resistió por un momento antes de que la cabeza de su polla se deslizara dentro. Ella gimió por la intrusión y se hizo más fuerte mientras él continuaba alimentando más de sí mismo en ella.

Naruto comenzó lentamente, con golpes cortos y lentamente se fue acumulando hacia donde estaba meciendo la silla hacia adelante con cada empuje. Karin, gimió ruidosamente mientras ella, pero apretó con fuerza el eje que se deslizaba dentro de ella. Ella miró por encima del hombro para decirle lo bien que se sentía, y sus labios fueron inmediatamente atrapados por los suyos. Ella encontró su lengua cuando se deslizó más allá de sus labios y comenzó a girarla alrededor de la suya. Los besos continuaron incluso cuando Naruto la levantó de la silla para poder golpearla más fácilmente con su polla.

Rompió el beso cuando sintió que su estómago comenzaba a apretarse de la manera familiar que tenía justo antes de llegar al clímax. Naruto parecía sentir tanto, así que simplemente los giró y luego se sentó en la silla. Karin esperó por un momento esperando que él comenzara a deslizarse dentro de ella nuevamente, pero él permaneció frustrantemente aún haciendo que ella tomara el asunto en sus propias manos. Colocando sus pies sobre sus rodillas, ella comenzó a subir y bajar sobre su polla. Mientras ella trabajaba su trasero sobre su poste, las manos de Naruto se extendieron para comenzar a pellizcar y rodar sus pezones. Luego comenzó a levantar las caderas para encontrarse con su trasero, ya que ella lo dejaría caer sobre su eje. Karin gritó mientras ella le permitía establecer el ritmo cuando él comenzó a presionar rápidamente su polla dentro de su pasaje anal. Se acercó al clímax al comenzar a frotar su arranque.

Sus gemidos crecieron en volumen y se mezclaron con los de Tsunade y Taji que estaban en el escritorio sorbiendo el semen que Naruto había depositado dentro de ellos. Karin miró por encima de su hombro y presionó sus labios contra los de él. Sus lenguas bailaron hasta que ella se apartó mientras gritaba en el clímax. Fue seguido por una sensación de calidez cuando Naruto la empujó profundamente y comenzó a llenarla con su semen. La sensación de felicidad comenzó a desvanecerse, por lo que ella se derrumbó en su regazo con su polla aún enterrada dentro de ella.

Pasó unos momentos mirando a las otras dos mujeres seguir mordisqueándose coños. Contenta de que parecieran preocupados, ella se levantó de su regazo y luego, arrodillándose, comenzó a chuparle la polla. Naruto gimió cuando su lengua corrió alrededor de su cabeza sensible todavía. Segura de que no iba a marchitarse, ella lo miró a los ojos y le dijo: "Bueno, ahora que el experimento de control ha concluido, es hora de ver si tu corrida dentro de mi coño produce un orgasmo más poderoso que el habitual o similar a tu corrida. dentro de mi trasero ".

"¿Qué prueba eso?"

Karin dejó escapar un suspiro cuando se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo y comenzó a hundirse en su eje. Extendiendo la mano para rodear su cuello con los brazos de ella, comenzó a montar lentamente su polla mientras explicaba: "Mmm, bueno, quería ver si tener un orgasmo por anal resultaría en una sensación superior a la normal. Ahora necesito ver si ese es el caso de tener uno después de que disparas otra carga caliente de tu semen en mi coño ". Ella le dedicó una sonrisa divertida que se mezcló con el placer que le generaba montar su polla mientras agregaba: "Créeme, es ciencia"

Naruto no estaba exactamente seguro de si eso era cierto, pero no era como si realmente necesitara una razón para querer llenar a uno de sus amantes con su semilla, así que agarró sus caderas y comenzó a empujarla hacia arriba y hacia abajo de su eje. Los gemidos de Karin comenzaron a mezclarse con los de Tsunade y Taji nuevamente, y aunque estaba complacido de que sus amantes pudieran beneficiarse del cambio en su chakra, admitiría sentirse un poco incómodo sobre cómo podría hacer que las futuras mujeres sean aún más fáciles de seducir.

"Esa es la cosa más tonta que he escuchado", dijo Kiba, causando que su compañero de bebida le lanzara una mirada mientras se sentaban en un rincón apartado del Séptimo Bar del Cielo. "Quiero decir, ¿realmente te estás quejando de lo fácil que lo tienes con las mujeres?"

Naruto suspiró sabiendo que debería haber esperado un oído poco comprensivo del Inuzuka. "No me estoy quejando, es solo que ..."

"Mira, déjame detenerte allí mismo", dijo Kiba, ya que estaba teniendo dificultades para no poner los ojos en blanco. "¿Sabes lo que daría por poder reventar una nuez y hacer que mis damas clamen por beberla porque sabe a lo que anhelan? En cambio, Yuffie nunca deja de quejarse de cómo sabe ".

"Esa es una ventaja solo para las mujeres con las que ya he estado aparentemente", dijo Naruto haciendo que Kiba levantara una ceja. Sabiendo que el Inuzuka estaba buscando detalles, dijo: "Digamos que una mujer tiene un gusto indirectamente, pero no informó que sabe a algo especial". Dejándolo así, en realidad se sorprendió al saber que Karin había reclutado a Yoruichi para probar su teoría de que solo las mujeres vinculadas a él experimentaban los beneficios de su cambio de chakra. Yoruichi había ayudado durmiendo con él y luego le había pedido a Soifon que bebiera el semen de su arranque. Para su sorpresa, la mujer había cumplido con entusiasmo la solicitud, aunque sospechaba que era porque Soifon buscaba cualquier oportunidad para complacer al Bijuu de dos colas.

"Honestamente, ¿de qué te quejas? No es que tu chakra vaya a hacer que seducir a las mujeres sea más fácil de lo que era antes ".

Naruto frunció el ceño y respondió molesto, "No me estoy quejando. Es solo que mi chakra podría haberlo hecho demasiado fácil ". Podía ver que Kiba estaba a punto de responder con una afirmación poco útil que explicó tan rápidamente: "Si la teoría de Karin sobre cómo el chakra está pasando entre personas que no son sensores, eso significa que incluso sin usar el Toque de la Tentación, he estado usándolo Las mujeres podrían estar cayendo por mí porque estoy cerca de ellas. ¿De qué otra forma puedo explicar mis éxitos recientes? Envió una mirada por encima del hombro para ver a Ibara charlando felizmente con uno de sus clientes habituales y luego se volvió hacia Kiba para agregar: "Ibara, por ejemplo, tenía todas las razones para estar enojada conmigo y, a pesar de eso ..."

"Bla, bla, bla", dijo Kiba gruñendo. Cuando Naruto frunció el ceño, agregó: "Tal vez ella te perdonó, al igual que tú la perdonaste por cómo te trató en el pasado. No posees exclusivamente esa habilidad que conoces. Pero, ¿por qué mierda me estás diciendo todo esto? ¿No deberías estar diciéndoles?

"Tengo", dijo Naruto, "y me dicen lo mismo".

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema, temes que tu chakra los esté afectando?"

"No", dijo Naruto sin saber cómo expresar sus preocupaciones con palabras. Después de un momento, dijo: "Creo que lo que me preocupa es qué pasa si mi chakra los afecta inconscientemente".

"Como dije, eso es lo más estúpido que he escuchado", dijo Kiba sacudiendo la cabeza. "Por supuesto que es." Naruto lo miró confundido, así que explicó: "Tu chakra está afectando a todos en esta habitación, al igual que el mío, y todos a su vez también te están afectando a ti. Su capacidad de percepción de chakra apesta, y la mía no es mucho mejor. Pero, Akamaru es de primera categoría, y ¿sabes cómo describe tu chakra? Como tomar el sol en un día despejado.

"Entonces," preguntó el Uzumaki sin ver la correlación.

"Entonces", dijo Kiba inclinándose hacia adelante, "¿Sabes cómo describió la espalda de Gaara durante los exámenes de Chunin?" Naruto negó con la cabeza y dijo: "Cuando estaba tranquilo, Akamaru describió que su chakra se sentía como si estuviera en una habitación oscura con un monstruo sediento de sangre".

"¿Qué pasa cuando no estaba?" Preguntó Naruto aún inseguro de lo que el Inuzuka estaba tratando de decir.

"Entonces, como estar en la misma habitación oscura, excepto con un monstruo muy activo", respondió Kiba. Pero al ver que su punto aún no había alcanzado su objetivo, aclaró: "Lo que estoy diciendo es que Akamaru no se dejó engañar por el comportamiento tranquilo de Gaara. Eso es porque su chakra estaba comunicando lo que se escondía detrás de la superficie ".

Naruto se recostó y pensó por un momento al recordar cómo Tayuya había descrito su chakra en términos similares. Además, recordando cómo Anko y ella habían descrito los Kanji de una manera similar, supuso que la razón por la que Ibara y sus otros amantes tendían a aceptar sus sentimientos tan fácilmente era porque podían sentir su sinceridad a partir de esta comunicación invisible. Comenzó a sentirse menos preocupado por este último cambio, así que dijo: "Gracias Kiba".

Kiba se lo quitó mientras se bebía el último trago y, al dejarlo en el suelo, preguntó: "Entonces, ¿vas a tener que hengular tu chakra como mi madre y mi hermana?"

"No", respondió Naruto. "Tsunade dice que sería demasiado difícil para mí mantener la ilusión. Básicamente, dice que se desvelaría la primera vez que use un rasengan ".

"¿Cómo es eso? Quiero decir que mi mamá lo describe como lugar y olvídalo. Honestamente olvida que lo tiene en algún momento, "dijo Kiba sorprendida.

"Bueno, básicamente, Tsunade dijo que es porque tendría que poder extenderlo a un rasengan, e incluso si pudiera controlar la ilusión hasta tal punto, sería imposible de mantener si alguna vez arrojo uno".

"Sin mencionar que tendrías que hacer todo eso en una situación de combate en la mayoría de los casos", dijo Kiba encogiéndose de hombros. "Creo que puedo ver por qué no lo pensarían sabio. ¿Pero cómo vas a explicarlo?

"Bueno, primero necesito tomármelo con calma por un tiempo", dijo Naruto al ver a Tifa y saludándola para que reemplazara la bebida de Kiba en su cuenta.

"¿Entonces no hay misiones?"

"No, no es un tipo de tomárselo con calma, pero por el momento, mi mujer seductora por el bien de la ambición de mi familia queda en suspenso", explicó Naruto. "Quieren ver si eso hará que este cambio en mi chakra se desvanezca. Todavía hay una pequeña posibilidad de que se haya producido debido a cómo se unió Ibara ".

"Creo que acabo de escuchar un suspiro colectivo de alivio de todos los hombres solteros en todo el mundo shinobi", dijo Kiba afablemente. "Eso significa que, por el momento, no necesitan preocuparse de que seduzcas a ninguna mujer a la que puedan tener en cuenta. ¿Pero vas a poder hacerlo?

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Naruto preguntó con una expresión confusa: "Soy capaz de estar cerca de mujeres sin acostarme con ellas, sin mencionar que tengo mi familia".

Kiba se rió entre dientes mientras respondía en broma: "No sé. Tómeme por ejemplo, antes de estar con Aeris y Yuffie, la mayoría de las mujeres apenas me miraban por segunda vez. Pero tan pronto como comencé a salir con ellos, he tenido más mujeres que se acercan a mí para una noche que nunca ".

Naruto vio que Tifa estaba trabajando en llenar un vaso para Kiba y dijo: "Me imagino que incluso una mujer que lo haga sería algo que vale la pena señalar como más mujeres que nunca".

"Ja, ja", dijo Kiba sin sonar, antes de agregar, "Y es cierto, pero el punto sigue siendo que tener un par de novias calientes es como tener un anillo para un hombre casado, al menos en términos de actuar como cebo para atraer mujeres".

"¿Pero realmente vale la pena tener a estas mujeres?" Naruto dijo encogiéndose de hombros, "Sabes que es en parte curiosidad y en parte un intento de probarse algo a sí mismos"

"Lo sé", dijo Kiba con un gesto despectivo, "Además, no hay forma de que arruine mis relaciones traicionando su confianza de esa manera. Pero es una especie de impulso al ego, ya que no tengo amantes que están empujando más en mi cama ".

"Algo que no va a estar sucediendo por un período de tiempo no especificado", respondió Naruto sonando pensativo.

Kiba lo confundió con su melancolía y le preguntó: "¿Te molesta?"

"No", respondió Naruto de inmediato. "De hecho, estoy un poco aliviado".

"Esa es una reacción extraña a los momentos divertidos y sexys llegando a su fin", dijo Kiba mirando hacia otro lado y se alegró de ver a Tifa acercándose con su recarga, pero frunció el ceño cuando un borracho la atrapó para atraer su atención.

"Sin embargo, en realidad no lo han hecho", respondió Naruto con una sacudida divertida de su cabeza tanto por las palabras de Kiba como por notar la situación de Tifa. Pero se puso serio cuando agregó: "Creo que mis amantes me están poniendo a prueba. Durante la mayor parte de los tres años, se me permitió hacer lo que quisiera y, a veces, como mencionaste, mis amantes parecían ser más una fuerza impulsora para la hinchazón de las filas de mi familia que yo.

Kiba podía ver que Naruto estaba monitoreando lo que estaba sucediendo detrás de él, por lo que se preguntó por qué no parecía molestarse por el hombre que obviamente proponía a su amante. Sin mencionar que lo estaba haciendo de una manera que dejaba en claro que esperaba que ella dijera que sí, especialmente cuando el hombre agarró un puñado de su trasero. Parecía haber notado algo cuando sus ojos se abrieron mucho, pero luego encontró su silla balanceándose para mirar a la camarera mientras ella enganchaba su pie en la pierna. Luego ella golpeó el puño de su mano libre en su barbilla para que lo levantara físicamente, y luego giró para poder usar el mismo puño para golpearlo en el pecho. El segundo golpe lo hizo navegar hasta que golpeó la pared opuesta cerca de la entrada donde se derrumbó como un saco arrojado. Sus amigos, todos igualmente ebrios, todavía tenían el sentido suficiente para querer huir y confrontar a la camarera. Pero,

"Um ..." el más articulado del grupo dijo inseguro de cómo responder.

"Será mejor que no trates de hacerme una cena", dijo Tifa, dejando en claro que se unirían a su amigo inconsciente si ese fuera el caso.

Kiba notó una sonrisa en el rostro de Naruto mientras observaba a los hombres sacar efectivo por el puñado para arrojarlo sobre la mesa del reflejo en su vaso. Ahora que entendía por qué, el rubio no había sentido la necesidad de intervenir, volvió al tema en cuestión. "Entonces, ¿qué te hace sentir que es una prueba ya que, como señalas, no tuvieron problemas para reclutar a otros miembros?"

"Supongo que solo quieren ver si puedo ser monógamo", respondió Naruto después de haber pensado en el asunto.

Kiba se rió mientras decía: "Estoy bastante seguro de que esa palabra no se aplica a su situación".

"Entonces, ¿qué hay de fiel?" Dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros. "El punto es que, aunque nuestra ambición ha proporcionado cobertura para mi expansión por falta de un término mejor. Tiene que haber un punto en el que sientan que es suficiente, y quieren ver si puedo parar ".

Kiba se sorprendió por la idea, por lo que preguntó: "Entonces me estás diciendo que si el Mizukage actual entrara aquí, se sentara en la mesa y te dijera que la llevaras, entonces tendrías que rechazarte".

"Sí", respondió Naruto simplemente. "Pero, eso no es probable que suceda pronto. Además, lo veo como algo positivo. Si las cosas continuaran a su ritmo actual, podríamos terminar sobreextendiéndonos, tanto en términos de nuestra ambición como de mis relaciones. Aprovecharé este tiempo para fortalecer mis lazos con ellos. Además, le dará tiempo a la Alianza para fortalecerse a medida que conocemos mejor a los otros pueblos ".

Kiba sonrió mientras agregaba: "También podría permitirnos tener un examen de Chunin antes de que otra nueva aldea se una, y obliga a reprogramar todo para acomodarlos".

Naruto asintió y dijo: "Esa es la otra parte. Hemos logrado tanto en tan poco tiempo que si no tenemos cuidado, lo que construimos será débil y endeble. Por ahora, nos centraremos en mejorar las relaciones con Kumo y Suna, y haré lo mismo con mis amantes ".

Kiba se echó a reír cuando se dio cuenta de que a medida que la vida amorosa de Naruto se fue, también lo hizo el mundo shinobi. Tifa, aunque no había derramado la cerveza que había comprado para Kiba, se había asegurado de que la mesa que había recogido recogiera a su amiga y pagara la cuenta, así que esperó hasta que se fueron a entregar. Colocándolo sobre la mesa, dijo: "Perdón por el alboroto. ¿De qué han estado hablando, muchachos?

"Un poco de todo", respondió Naruto con una sonrisa. "¿Los chicos te dan problemas así a menudo cuando no estoy cerca?"

Tifa sonrió cuando respondió: "No, la mayoría sabe mucho mejor que meterse conmigo. Esos bastardos eran nuevos en la aldea y trabajan como acompañantes para un grupo llamado Oboro Forbearance Company. Según tengo entendido, el presidente del grupo se mudó recientemente a Konoha y vende los servicios de su compañía para proteger los envíos comerciales ".

Naruto asintió y frunció el ceño cuando Tifa señaló la otra razón por la que sus amantes probablemente sintieron que era mejor desacelerar las cosas, que era el crecimiento que enfrentaba cada vez más competencia. La compañía que su antiguo amante de Taki-nin había mencionado era solo un ejemplo. Habían aparecido recientemente y comenzaron a vender sus servicios a precios aún más baratos que la compañía Great Tree Shipping Company que sus amantes podían pagar. Los nuevos rivales pudieron hacer esto porque solo proporcionaron la seguridad dejando al cliente para organizar el transporte. El grupo tenía una excelente reputación de éxito y, como tal, en más de una ocasión, un cliente había contratado los servicios del Gran Árbol para proporcionar transporte mientras contrataba a sus rivales por seguridad.

Esto, junto con el hecho de que gran parte del dinero del Gran Árbol se estaba dedicando a reparar el puerto que habían comprado en Wave, y también estaban tratando de asegurar uno en la Tierra de los Arrozales, lo que significaba que la compañía no se estaba expandiendo como antes. . Como tal, la desaceleración actual en su ambición era darle tiempo a la compañía para enfrentar mejor la situación económica actual para que no se extienda demasiado. Después de todo, más que su ambición radicaba en que la empresa funcionara bien, las personas que trabajaban para ella que desconocían los objetivos de su familia también contaban con su salud. Además, les daría a Karin, Kiyomi y Mito tiempo para revisar algunos de los activos que habían asegurado al comprar Gato Corporation para vender esas tenencias sin generar ganancias para obtener más efectivo disponible.

Tifa exigió su atención en el presente cuando colocó algo en su regazo y le susurró: "Me voy de descanso y podría necesitar algo de compañía".

Mientras se alejaba, Naruto miró hacia abajo para ver sus bragas blancas sentadas en su regazo. Tuvo pocos problemas para ver su estado de excitación tan rápidamente metiéndolos en su bolsillo y discretamente dijo: "Algo surgió, así que nos vemos más tarde".

Kiba había olido la lujuria que la tetona camarera estaba emitiendo, así que tenía pocas dudas sobre lo que le había susurrado a Naruto. Dio un gesto desdeñoso cuando Naruto sacó un fajo de billetes para cubrir sus bebidas, por no mencionar dejar una propina fuerte antes de desactivar el sello que les permitió tener su conversación en un lugar tan público para hacerlo rápidamente como él. se dirigía al baño. El Inuzuka sacudió la cabeza ante la extraña dirección que había tomado su vida al descubrir que su madre estaba en una relación con Uzumaki. Aún así, al escuchar cómo Naruto tenía la intención de usar el mandato actual de tomar nuevos amantes para pasar más tiempo de calidad con los que ya tenía, pudo entender por qué su madre era tan leal con él. Con la esperanza de seguir su ejemplo, el Inuzuka dejó el bar para pasar más tiempo con su pareja de amigos.

Una mujer con gafas de pelo oscuro frunció el ceño mientras veía irse a Inuzuka ya que, a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, no había podido decir realmente qué había sucedido en la mesa en la que había estado sentado hasta el final. Le hizo darse cuenta de que probablemente habían estado usando un sello de algún tipo que enturbiaba la mente de aquellos que intentaban concentrarse en su conversación. Ese hecho la hizo sentir curiosidad sobre de qué hablarían mientras deseaban parecer discretas. Pero una parte de ella sospechaba que ya sabía lo que podría haber sido discutido ya que creía que estaba relacionado con la extrañeza que había notado en el Mundo Shinobi, particularmente sus mujeres. Al principio sospechó que Kiba era la fuente debido a su reciente suerte con las mujeres, y aunque sabía que el culpable habría necesitado actuar en secreto, ella supuso que su ego lo estaba superando como lo había hecho por muchos más antes que él. Sin embargo, su estimación había cambiado mientras observaba a la camarera del establecimiento, particularmente cuando se había escabullido hacia atrás y Naruto se había movido para seguirla.

Sin embargo, su ceño se profundizó cuando Naruto reapareció momentos más tarde como si acabara de usar el baño, y no como si se hubiera escapado para una cita apasionada como sospechaba. Aun así, no pudo evitar sentir que finalmente había localizado a la araña en la red de los cambios que había notado en las mujeres de su aldea, y sospechaba que estaba fuera de ella. Se dio cuenta de que la razón por la que no sospechaba de él era probable debido a la profunda gratitud que ella y la mayoría de la aldea sentían por sus muchos logros en su nombre. Pero él no sería el primer monstruo en esconderse detrás de la cara de un héroe. Ahora segura de que su aldea estaba comprometida por un usuario de Binding, sabía que no podía acudir a quienes estaban en el poder ya que incluso los hombres probablemente no la creerían. Por lo tanto,

Una mujer voluptuosa con cabello rojo violeta también había mostrado un interés pasajero en la mesa que Kiba y Naruto habían ocupado. Aunque no se había dado cuenta de la barrera que había protegido su conversación, ya que su interés había generado deseos más primitivos. Particularmente porque definitivamente era del tipo que mezclaba negocios y placer. Pero lamentablemente, sabía que ninguno de los dos hombres sería particularmente útil para ella en ninguna de las categorías, ya que su objetivo era vigilar la aldea de Konoha y lo que podría haber descubierto como resultado del ataque de los Reyes Celestiales a su rival comercial.

No había tenido nada que ver con eso, pero había aceptado un contrato para controlar cómo respondía la aldea. Su cliente sabía que a sus cohortes se les había encomendado la tarea no solo de lograr el objetivo de destruir la tableta, sino también de llevar a Konoha a su puerta si la atención de esa acción y de otros se volvía demasiado peligrosa para el Culto de que su iglesia era una rama de . Con todo, pequeñas políticas entre la mujer a cargo y el hombre que quería usurparla. Aún así, a la mujer no le importaba mientras el dinero se despejara y ella pudiera divertirse un poco mientras tanto.

Pero ella respetaba demasiado a Ibiki Morino como para tomarlo a la ligera, por lo que necesitaría a alguien que pudiera infiltrarse en la tortura e interrogatorio por ella e informar sobre lo que aprendieron. Sabía que encontrar a esa persona sería difícil, y lo más probable es que tendría que crear un candidato así. Ella sonrió al pensar en cómo lo haría, pero al no ver ninguna marca potencial que fuera adecuada para sus propósitos, pagó sus bebidas y se quedó segura de que aparecería alguien que se adaptara a sus gustos.

Naruto se dirigió al baño donde creó un clon para manejar la tarea de irse después de unos momentos. Luego se deslizó para dirigirse hacia una trastienda donde encontró a Tifa sentada en un barril al revés con las piernas abiertas y acogedoras mientras se frotaba el coño. Ella le sonrió cuando él cerró la puerta detrás de él y se puso de pie de un salto cuando dijo: "Me alegro de que hayas aceptado mi invitación".

"No muchos hombres lo rechazarían, como me recordó esa exhibición que pusiste. Si no mantengo feliz a mi mujer, hay una fila de personas dispuestas a apartarme para hacerlo ", dijo Naruto mientras la envolvía con sus brazos.

Tifa se rió suavemente antes de picotear sus labios y responder: "Cierto, pero algo me dice que no necesitabas un recordatorio de eso". Ella se apartó de él y se subió la camisa y el sujetador deportivo haciendo que sus tetas se deslizaran libremente mientras decía: "Sin mencionar, no necesito un recordatorio de lo semental que eres". Se dejó caer de rodillas y liberó su polla antes de babear sobre ella y luego la envolvió en la carne de sus senos pesados mientras agregaba: "Aunque recibir recordatorios constantes nunca está de más".

Naruto gimió cuando ella masajeó su músculo de amor con sus senos. Él comenzó a deslizar su polla entre ellos y se estremeció cada vez que la cabeza de su polla se liberó, encontraría su cálida boca esperando tragarla. Se deleitó con la sensación de su cielo de malvaviscos, y estaba ansioso por pintarlos con su semen. Lamentablemente, Tifa consciente del reloj se apartó para ponerse de pie cuando dijo: "Lo siento, pero en este momento solo tengo tiempo para un rapidito y realmente necesito sentirte aquí".

Después de darse la vuelta y agarrar el barril en el que originalmente había estado parada, su falda se subió para revelar su quim empapado. Para puntuar su oración, extendió la mano entre los muslos y extendió los labios inferiores dejando en claro dónde lo quería. Naruto se alegró de aceptar su última invitación, tan rápidamente se desabrochó los pantalones y se los bajó hasta los tobillos. Él agarró sus caderas mientras empujaba su polla dentro de la carcasa para gemir de placer. Quería tomarse un momento para saborear el momento, pero Tifa tenía otros planes cuando comenzó a alejarse casi de inmediato. Rápidamente se movió hacia adelante sin querer ser privado de su longitud acariciada por el calor húmedo de su coño, y un momento después descubrió que no había importado cuando ella se estrelló contra él. Se quedó quieto permitiéndole follarse sobre su polla mientras él se inclinaba hacia adelante para comenzar a acariciar sus senos. Tifa se mordió el labio para no gemir y, a pesar de la situación, descubrió que empujaba a su amante. Para alimentar su deseo de escuchar los gemidos de pasión de su amante, comenzó a enfrentar sus embestidas y pronto comenzó a dominarlos mientras intentaba forzar su polla más dentro de ella.

Con sus manos burlándose de sus pezones, y su polla besando su vientre. Todo en lo que Tifa podía concentrarse era en la presión del edificio y su necesidad de no darle voz. Pero, resultó demasiado cuando él tiró de sus protuberancias doloridas enviando una sacudida por su columna vertebral que parecía correr directamente hacia su clítoris. Estaba a punto de llorar, pero descubrió que la mano de Naruto se cerró rápidamente sobre su boca. No es que cediera de ninguna manera, ya que continuó golpeando su coño sin piedad.

Como tal, cuando de repente se retiró por completo, la pérdida repentina fue casi dolorosa. Sin embargo, ella se dio la vuelta y la levantó para dejar el barril en el que la había encontrado originalmente. Tifa descubrió que el frío metal era un marcado contraste con la cabeza que estaba sintiendo, especialmente cuando Naruto se deslizó dentro de ella. Él frotó su polla sobre los brotes de placer de su coño como un hombre tratando de encender un fuego con un palo grande y madera mojada. Pero a pesar del hecho de que sus acciones la hacían cada vez más húmeda, definitivamente estaban a punto de comenzar un incendio dentro de ella. Tifa tuvo que morderse el dedo para evitar gritar cuando Naruto se inclinó para morderse uno de sus pezones.

Ella se regodeó en la sensación, aunque terminó demasiado pronto para su gusto, así que se conformó con besar a Naruto suavemente mientras acercaba sus labios a los de ella. Suspiró cuando su reloj interno le dijo que su descanso había terminado, así que empujó a Naruto hacia atrás para que pudiera ponerse de pie. Ella lo siguió hasta que el beso duró hasta que finalmente dijo: "Gracias, pero mi descanso debería haber terminado".

Naruto asintió y después de subirse los pantalones estaba a punto de alejarse de Hiraishin, pero se detuvo cuando Tifa dijo: "Oye, ¿todavía tienes mis bragas?" Él asintió con la cabeza y los sacó de su bolsillo haciendo que ella dijera: "Gracias, me llenaste de esperma, de lo contrario me aseguraría de dejar un rastro". Se los volvió a poner y lo condujo a la puerta donde le dio otro beso.

Sin previo aviso, abrió la puerta y salió, pero antes de que se cerrara, Ibara entró. Luego dijo: "Ahora que me está cubriendo, es mi tiempo de descanso, y todavía tienes un año de frustración que compensar".

Rápidamente se arrodilló y liberó su polla que rápidamente se tragó. Naruto gimió mientras pasaba su lengua alrededor, saboreando los jugos de amor de su empleado. Mirándola fijamente, mientras ella le devolvía la mirada, Naruto sabía que algunos podrían esperar que se decepcionara porque parecía que la ambición de su familia estaba entrando en un período de desaceleración. Pero con tantas mujeres increíbles ya unidas a él, sabía que, aunque podría parecer que estaba quieto, hacerlo lo llevaría mucho más lejos en la dirección correcta. Por lo tanto, se aseguraría de que cuando comenzaran a avanzar nuevamente, sus lazos serían más fuertes que nunca.

Comenzó el proceso y, aunque disfrutaba del placer que Ibara le estaba dando, él le quitó la polla de la boca. Antes de que ella pudiera protestar, él preguntó: "El hecho de ser el jefe te da ventajas especiales, como llamarlo temprano en la noche".

Ibara le sonrió antes de responder: "No soy realmente ese tipo de jefe. Pero, se me conoce por tomar un descanso extra largo aquí y allá. Digamos el tipo que permitiría varios orgasmos en una cama cómoda y agradable ".

Naruto sonrió mientras la guiaba de nuevo a sus pies antes de decir: "Creo que eso se puede arreglar", y luego los envió al kunai en su departamento de arriba.

Siguiente capítulo: Avanzando al quedarse quieto: Parte II

P.S. La gente ha estado pidiendo una nueva lista de marcas de zorros y colores de chakra por un tiempo, así que por favor vea a continuación. Gracias de nuevo por leer.

Lista de colores de Fox Mark y Chakra

Konoha:

1) Tsunade- Chakra rojo, muslo derecho interno

2) Yakumo- Verde, hombro izquierdo trasero

3) Hinata- Rojo, cadera derecha

4) Sakura- Rojo, cadera izquierda

5) Ino- Rojo, Culata

6) Yuugao- Verde, Parte inferior posterior izquierda de la médula espinal

7) Komachi- Rojo, Labios inferiores

8) Tenten- Rojo, Muslo interno izquierdo

9) Ayame- Rojo, Parte posterior derecha del hombro

10) Fuu- Rojo, trabajó en la antigua fórmula del sello así que no es un zorro exactamente

11) Anko- Rojo, hombro donde solía ser la marca de maldición

12) Tsume- Rojo, en el interior del seno izquierdo

13) Hana- Rojo, En el interior del seno derecho

14) Shizune- Rojo, En la pelvis

15) Koharu- Rojo, Espalda Izquierda Muslo

16) Shiho- Verde, Trasero

17) Karin- Verde, Pelvis

18) Rin- Rojo, Exterior Derecha Muslo

19) Toka Senju- Rojo, muslo izquierdo interno

20) Kushina Uzumaki- Rojo, en el muslo derecho interno

21) Mikoto Uchiha- verde, muslo interno izquierdo

22) Kurenai- Verde, pequeño en el tobillo

23) Verde tají, pequeño en mano entre el pulgar y el índice

24) Ibara- Verde, espalda derecha hombro

25) Yoshino- Verde, tobillo interno derecho

Suna:

26) Temari- Rojo, Muslo interno

27) Matsuri- Rojo, Espalda derecha Hombro

28) Maki- Verde, trasero

29) Pakura- Verde, Butt

30) Yukata- Verde, pequeño en el estómago justo por encima de la cadera izquierda

31) Karura- Verde, Muslo interno

32) Quistis- Verde, parte baja de la espalda media

33) Rikku- Verde, nalga izquierda

34) Selpie- Verde, muslo externo izquierdo

35 ) Kashike- Verde, montículo pélvico

Kumo:

36) Mabui- Red, tobillo derecho

37) Yugito- Red, trabajado en el sello anterior

38) Samui- Red, parte posterior de la cadera derecha

Ame:

39) Konan- Red, boca interior en la parte inferior labio

Tierra de las Aves:

Toki - Sin

tierra Tierra de las verduras:

Haruna - Sin

tierra Tierra de la primavera:

40) Koyuki- Rojo, Pelvis

41) Fubuki- Verde, Hombro derecho

Tierra de arrozales:

42) Sasame- Rojo, Parte inferior de la espalda justo por encima de su trasero

Tierra de agua caliente:

43) Chun-Li- Verde, Muslo interno de la pierna derecha

Mai-No Bond, pero consciente de la

ola familiar :

44) Tsunami-Rojo, Parte inferior de la espalda

Demon Country:

45) Shion- Red, en el trasero inferior derecho

Bijuu:

46) Kiyomi- Red, Back Right Shoulder

47) Yoruichii- Red, Tribal Tattoo on Thigh

48) Seven Chomei- Red, mid of

low back 49) Rangiku- Red , en la nalga izquierda

50) Tier- rojo, dentro del seno derecho

Mirajane- no encuadernado

51) Urd- Rojo, muslo derecho

Kukaku- no encuadernado

Nel- no encuadernado

No oficialmente miembros de ninguna aldea:

52) Kin- Rojo, pequeño en el montículo púbico

53) Mito Uzumaki- Rojo, en la mejilla derecha

54) Tayuya- Rojo, parte posterior del cuello donde solía ser la marca de maldición

55) Guren- verde, pequeño de la espalda

56) Haku- Rojo, Parte posterior de la cadera derecha

57) Naruko Uzumaki- rojo, espalda derecha hombro

58) Tifa- Verde, pequeño en la muñeca derecha

59) Sara- Rojo, pequeño en la mano derecha entre el pulgar y el dedo índice

60) Seramu- Rojo, pequeño en la mano derecha entre el pulgar y el dedo índice

61) Miya Asama - Rojo, base del cuello

62) Fuka - Rojo, Marca Fox en la parte posterior del cuello


	75. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 75

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío. Además, esta historia es una ficción de limón, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan. Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora. Gracias.

Capítulo 75: Avanzando al quedarse quieto: Parte II

Naruto levantó el brazo para bloquear una patada que habría sonado su campana si la hubiera conectado. Toka, la mujer que lo entregó, pareció sorprendida por un momento ya que había lanzado un genjutsu que debería haber hecho parecer que en realidad todavía estaba a varios pasos de distancia. Rápidamente se volteó varias veces para salir del alcance. Aterrizando sobre sus pies, hizo una mueca cuando uno de sus compañeros de equipo no tuvo la sensatez de darse cuenta de que su fracaso en anotar un golpe significaba que su genjutsu había fallado. Como resultado, recibió un golpe en la mandíbula que lo envió a tropezar. Naruto luego lo siguió agarrando a su oponente por los hombros y luego se giró para lanzarlo hacia ella.

Toka suspiró, pero en lugar de atrapar a su compañera de equipo en el aire, ella simplemente se hizo a un lado y lo dejó pasar. Dirigió su mirada a su otro compañero de equipo temporal para ver cómo estaba y pudo ver que su genjutsu tampoco había logrado agarrar al joven kunoichi de pelo naranja con el que estaba luchando. Estaba decepcionada de que el genin con el que se había asociado, un hombre llamado Komugi, solo parecía capaz de seguir el ritmo de la kunoichi llamada Moegi. Aunque sabía que al menos debería estar contenta de que ya no lo hubieran sacado, también se sintió decepcionada ya que tenía varios años de experiencia sobre ella.

El otro genin con el que ella tomaría los exámenes de Chunin volvió a ponerse de pie quejándose: "¿Qué clase de compañera de equipo eres? Deberías haberme atrapado.

Toka no apartó la vista de Naruto mientras ella respondía: "Si hubiera hecho eso, él habría usado el marcador de jutsu Hiraishin que te aplicó para sacarme".

Ella vio una sonrisa en el rostro de Naruto al ver a través de su plan. Luego pasó a través de varias señales de mano que emitieron un genjutsu que la hizo brillar antes de desaparecer. Ella rápidamente corrió hacia un lado para atacar a Moegi, pero tuvo que saltar de repente cuando él arrojó un kunai de tres puntas en su camino. Ella frunció el ceño ya que aunque habían trabajado para romper el genjutsu e incluso habían desarrollado un método basado en la fuerza de voluntad. No debería haber sido efectivo contra el que ella había arrojado sobre sus sentidos, ya que no estaba creando un mundo ilusorio completamente falso que pudiera sobrescribirse tanto como influir sutilmente en su percepción. Por lo tanto, debería haber sido mucho más difícil para él aferrarse y romperlo usando pura fuerza de voluntad. Sin mencionar que dudaba que Moegi tuviera el talento para destruir el genjutsu que ya había lanzado hasta ahora.

Sospechaba que su éxito al hacerlo se debía al tercio perdido de su equipo. Aún así, dado que Yakumo normalmente necesitaría permanecer en contacto con sus compañeros de equipo para interrumpir el genjutsu que lanzó, su falta de presencia era preocupante para Toka. Particularmente desde que ella sabía que el Clan Kurama estaba trabajando en formas de interrumpir el genjutsu en situaciones de combate donde eran mucho más difíciles de detectar. Adivinando que una de esas tácticas se estaba empleando actualmente, buscó cualquier signo que pudiera indicar cómo estaba contrarrestando sus ilusiones.

Pensar que la manera de exponer el método sería hacer que el heredero de Kurama se concentre en romper ilusiones más complejas. Estaba a punto de lanzar uno de varias capas, pero luego tuvo que saltar de un salto cuando su compañera de equipo corrió tontamente hacia ella en su camino para enfrentarse a Naruto a pesar de que ella le había dicho que había sido marcado por el Hiraishin. Justo como esperaba, Naruto desapareció y reapareció en un destello rojo. Pero, al no encontrar a Toka dentro del alcance, agarró al genin sobresaltado llamado Gennai y luego lo arrojó contra su compañero de equipo.

Gennai actuó como el kunai nuevamente, pero fue atrapado por Komugi en lugar de ser derribado por su compañero de equipo volador. Todavía terminaron en una masa de miembros enredados cuando Naruto se teletransportó ante ellos y luego se dejó caer para barrer sus piernas.

Toka volvió a sacudir la cabeza del dosel de hojas en el que se escondía, pero rápidamente lanzó un genjuts de varias capas que hizo que los dos genin sin esperanza se desvanecieran de la vista de Naruto y Moegi. Se dio cuenta de que funcionó ya que ambos comenzaron a mirar a su alrededor como si temieran ser atacados. Luego se dio cuenta de lo que parecía ser un destello emitido por un cable, y casi de inmediato Moegi se recuperó. También tenía la presencia de la mente para alcanzar a Naruto, pero era evidente que carecía de la habilidad para romper el genjutsu de nivel superior que se había lanzado.

Ella sonrió cuando se dio cuenta del truco, y tirando de un shuriken dirigido cerca de la nuca de Moegi. Lanzándolo, su proyectil cortó el cable delgado y casi transparente unido a la parte posterior del cuello de la mujer de cabello naranja para que cuando volviera a lanzar su genjutsu relativamente simple que borró su presencia. Ni Moegi ni Naruto lo sintieron cuando aterrizó detrás de ellos. Sintió una extraña sensación de vértigo cuando aterrizó y vio a Yakumo rompiendo la cubierta para advertir a sus compañeros de equipo. Pero ignorando al heredero de Kurama, arremetió con una patada que habría golpeado a Moegi y la había enviado a Naruto. Sin embargo, en cambio, pasó inofensivamente a través de la joven.

Toka maldijo cuando se dio cuenta de que la sensación de vértigo había sido que Yakumo le había lanzado un genjutsu para que juzgara mal la distancia entre Naruto y Moegi. Un momento después fue abordada en el suelo y encontró a un kunai romo presionado contra su garganta.

El Senju estaba a punto de admitir la derrota cuando tres kunoichi enmascarados aterrizaron al borde del claro. El del medio dijo: "Ahora ataque combinado".

Los dos kunoichi a cada lado del que emitió el comando comenzaron a parpadear a través de varias señales de mano. Luego, el que estaba a la derecha del líder se llevó la mano a la boca y disparó una corriente de fuego. El de la izquierda reflejó su acción pero disparó un chorro de agua. Los dos kunoichi habían seleccionado un punto a varios pies de distancia del grupo de Leaf Shinobi para que cuando los dos jutsu se golpearan una nube de vapor comenzara a cubrir el área.

Yakumo rodó sobre Toka y rápidamente corrió hacia donde estaban Naruto y Moegi parados y aún tratando de liberarse del genjutsu de Senju. Hizo un breve trabajo, antes de señalar a los árboles mientras saltaba hacia una rama. Sus compañeros de equipo rápidamente siguieron su ejemplo al ver que la nube se acercaba a ellos.

Los propios compañeros de equipo de Toka se habían desenredado, pero se congelaron al ver el vapor acercándose a ellos. Maldiciéndolos, arrojó un kunai atado a una soga que se enroscó alrededor de las piernas de los dos hombres. Luego, saltando alto en el árbol que había seleccionado, lo envolvió alrededor de una rama mientras caía sobre la rama que había seleccionado como su percha. La cuerda sacó a los dos hombres de sus pies y los lanzó al aire para que colgaran boca abajo junto a ella momentos antes de que el vapor los hubiera inundado.

"Um ... ¿puedes decepcionarnos?" Preguntó Gennai, tentando a Toka a soltar la cuerda. Pero, antes de que pudiera, el líder de la kunoichi que los había atacado saltó a la rama en la que estaba parada. Luego se enfrentó al Senju, obligando a la mujer a protegerla y al mismo tiempo evitando que sus compañeros de equipo se caigan.

Toka tuvo que usar chakra para permanecer pegado a la rama ya que los dos hombres pesaban mucho más que ella. Pero sí le permitió levantar una de sus piernas cuando era necesario bloquearla. Sorprendió a su oponente cortando repentinamente el chakra a sus pies para que fuera arrastrada por el aire, y cuando estaba a la altura del pecho con su oponente, arremetió con ambos pies atrapando a la mujer en el pecho. La kunoichi enmascarada gruñó mientras tropezaba hacia atrás hasta rebotar en el tronco del árbol.

Toka también dejó escapar un gruñido de dolor cuando llegó a la rama donde había envuelto la cuerda. Luego usó sus pies y chakra para anclarse al fondo para evitar que sus compañeros de equipo se estrellaran contra el suelo primero. Al menos hasta que estuviera segura de que no morirían por eso, ya que soltó la cuerda porque necesitaba que sus manos la bloquearan cuando la kunoichi saltó hacia la parte inferior de la rama con ella.

Aún así, con ambas manos libres descubrió que sus habilidades de taijutsu eran las más fuertes de las dos, ya que pronto comenzó a empujar a la mujer hacia atrás. Sin embargo, se vio obligada a desviar su atención una vez que Naruto aterrizó detrás de ella, y comenzó a atacar también. Aún así, no la ponía en una desventaja total porque la kunoichi ocasionalmente atacaba con una patada o un golpe para él cuando Toka lo esquivaba mientras se acercaba a ella.

Cansada de estar atrapada en el medio, saltó a la rama en la que había comenzado y luego al suelo. Ella usó la kunoichi enmascarada que se relacionaba con Naruto para ir a donde los compañeros de equipo de Naruto luchaban contra las otras dos mujeres enmascaradas. La pelea resultó ser bastante pareja, al menos hasta que ella llegó.

Lideró con una patada de salto que atrapó a Moegi en el pecho para que voló varios pies hacia atrás y aterrizó sobre su espalda. La kunoichi de cabello naranja gimió como si la patada no fuera entregada tan cruelmente como podría haber sido. Toka no era exactamente conocido por contenerse. La kunoichi enmascarada con la que había estado comprometida la chica de cabello naranja intentó dar un golpe en la parte posterior de su cráneo, pero Toka se agachó y giró en cuclillas enganchando su brazo justo debajo de la rodilla de la mujer y la levantó. La mujer enmascarada aterrizó sobre su estómago y gimió, pero rápidamente trató de ponerse de pie. Al menos hasta que Toka pisó su espalda para luego saltar al aire en dirección a Yakumo y la kunoichi enmascarada restante.

Ella descendió entre las dos mujeres y las pateó a las dos, y atrapó a las dos mujeres en el pecho haciendo que retrocedieran. Ella sonrió complacida consigo misma cuando las cuatro mujeres gruñeron a su alrededor, especialmente cuando Naruto dijo: "No creo que nadie se queje si terminamos el entrenamiento aquí".

Se giró para ver a Naruto sosteniendo la kunoichi enmascarada restante sobre su hombro. La mujer luchó inútilmente debido a que él usó la cuerda que Toka había usado antes para atar a sus compañeros de equipo. La dejó en el suelo suavemente y desató el nudo para que ella pudiera ponerse de pie.

La mujer enmascarada se lanzó rápidamente con sus dos compañeros cuando vio a Komugi corriendo con su compañero de equipo y le preguntó a Naruto acaloradamente: "¿Quién diablos eran esos kunoichi? No estuvimos de acuerdo con algún tipo de combate de tres vías ".

Naruto respondió mientras decía con calma: "Los contraté para ser una sorpresa. De vez en cuando aparecerán en nuestros mástiles ".

"Pero quiénes son", preguntó Gennai rápidamente.

Naruto se encogió de hombros y dijo: "No puedo decirte. Una parte de la táctica es que pueden ser diferentes cada vez ".

Komugi todavía no parecía satisfecho cuando se cruzó de brazos para preguntar: "¿Cuál es el punto de sorprendernos así? Podríamos haber respondido utilizando la fuerza letal ".

Toka también había sido sorprendido por sorpresa, y admitió que había un posible problema de seguridad con su repentina llegada. Pero, ella pudo apreciar la razón tan rápidamente dijo: "Quieres decir que podría haber respondido con fuerza mortal. Ustedes dos se congelaron como aficionados de rango.

Sus compañeros de equipo parecían heridos por su brusca observación de cómo habían reaccionado. Toka por un momento sintió que había pateado a un cachorro, y culpó a la influencia de Naruto ya que en el pasado les habría dicho rápidamente que lo aguantaran. Aún así, no se disculpó porque lo había dicho en serio, pero Naruto suavizó su declaración un poco cuando dijo: "Es por eso que los contraté para ayudar. Ni siquiera sé en qué sesiones de entrenamiento aparecerán ".

"Pero por qué Jefe", dijo Moegi todavía frotando su pecho donde Toka la había pateado. "No es que ningún grupo sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para superarte".

"No seas tonto", dijo Toka rápidamente causando que Moegi la fulminara con la mirada. Pero, la mirada de kunoichi de cabello anaranjado se derritió en una cohibida cuando el Senju agregó: "El entrenamiento de hoy fue un excelente ejemplo del caos que deberíamos y probablemente encontraremos durante el examen. La mayoría de ustedes aquí son lavados de los exámenes anteriores ".

Ella suspiró mientras miraba a todos menos a Yakumo marchitarse de sus palabras. Aunque, ella sonrió suavemente a Naruto murmurando: "No es justo que todavía sea un genin, ya que terminé golpeando a Neji".

Yakumo le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Naruto mientras ella decía: "Eso es correcto. Esa es probablemente la única razón por la que se retrasó un poco en convertirse en un jounin ".

Naruto se desplomó aún más ante el recordatorio causando que la sonrisa de Toka creciera un poco más. Pero se contuvo mientras se aclaraba la garganta para recordarles a todos: "El punto es que debes saber que estos exámenes no se basan solo en la fuerza. Siendo esa la situación, fue bastante inteligente crear una sorpresa para nosotros porque no hay garantía de que un tercero o incluso un tercero intente aprovechar una situación en la que nos centramos el uno en el otro. Creo que estos exámenes capturan muy bien el verdadero caos y la contradicción de la guerra ".

"Contradicción y caos", dijo Naruto inclinando la cabeza confundido mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho.

Toka asintió y luego respondió: "Sí, tomen en cuenta cómo requieren que un equipo participe, pero luego se convierte en un concurso de habilidades individuales. Se puede decir que las guerras son lo mismo, luchadas por unidades de guerreros, pero luego definidas por las contribuciones de los individuos. Es un verdadero equilibrio de dar y recibir. Mi sobrina, por ejemplo, es reconocida como una de las Tres Legendarias, una unidad fuerte. Pero ganaron ese apodo luchando contra un individuo mucho más fuerte en Hanzo la Salamandra. Si hubieran luchado contra él individualmente, simplemente serían más víctimas de él, o si él hubiera luchado contra ellos como parte de una unidad más fuerte en lugar de por sí mismo, entonces probablemente habría logrado ganar también ".

"Entiendo tu punto", dijo Naruto después de un momento confiando en la vasta experiencia de Senju con la guerra debido a que ella venía del período de los clanes en guerra. Además, debido a esa experiencia, quería llevar a casa el punto para los demás, así que dijo: "Sé que cuando se trata de tomar los exámenes, la mayor parte de su experiencia realmente supera a la mía. Pero, lo que el mío me enseñó fue que cualquier cosa puede pasar ". Podía ver que sus palabras parecían resonar en todos, aunque a Yakumo probablemente todavía le costaba imaginar lo que quería decir, ya que sería la primera vez que las tomaba.

"También deberíamos considerar que estos exámenes pueden resultar mucho más mortales que los anteriores", agregó Toka con la idea que sorprendió a Naruto. También pareció enviar un pequeño escalofrío a los otros que también habían participado en los exámenes de Chunin. Al explicar a qué se refería, dijo: "Tenga en cuenta que ha pasado poco más de un año y medio desde el último examen. Dado que el próximo examen parece estar programado para el final del verano, en realidad estará más cerca de las dos y media ".

"¿Cual es tu punto?" Komugi dijo encogiéndose de hombros: "Gennai y yo hemos tomado seis exámenes. Es cierto que se pusieron un poco más difíciles después de que Inaho fue ascendido, pero eso es porque seguimos teniendo que encontrar nuevos socios cuando llegaron ".

"Algo por lo que esas pobres almas tienen mis más profundas condolencias", respondió Toka todavía molesto por la pareja.

Gennai parecía que estaba a punto de replicar que trabajar con ella no era una caminata en el parque, pero Naruto intervino diciendo: "Lo que dice Toka es que en el pasado, el mejor ascenso al rango de Chunin, mientras el resto comienza haciendo planes para el año que viene. De hecho, se podría decir que la razón por la que los exámenes se realizaban cada seis meses era para evitar que una acumulación de los mejores talentos participaran de una vez ".

"Eso es correcto", dijo Toka al ver que los compañeros de equipo de Naruto al menos se estaban dando cuenta. Enfocando su explicación principalmente hacia la suya, agregó: "Debido al éxito de la Alianza en expandir su membresía, Kumo-nin participará por primera vez. Pero debido a esto, llevó tiempo estructurar los exámenes para todos los gustos de los miembros de la alianza. Esto significaba que genin no podía promoverse ".

"Lo que no entiendo", dijo Moegi encontrando una razón para intervenir. "Naruto ha hecho muchas cosas que la mayoría de los jounin no pueden igualar. ¿Por qué no solo promocionarlo y terminar con eso?

Toka se enfocó en la chica antes de agregar algo molesto ya que en su esfuerzo por alabarlo, dejó de lado el hecho de que tenía años de experiencia real en combate. Como tal, estaba a punto de responder de manera bastante amable, pero Naruto intervino diciendo: "No olvides que Toka ha sido un guerrero más tiempo que todos nosotros, y fue arrojado a eso a una edad extremadamente joven".

Moegi frunció el ceño porque Naruto ignoró su elogio a favor de acariciar el ego de Senju. Particularmente porque ella había ignorado a propósito mencionar sus logros. Toka se contuvo de sonreír al notar la reacción de la kunoichi de cabello naranja, pero principalmente porque quería apuntar a su casa. Por lo tanto, explicó, "Chunin aún más que Jounin son el caballo de batalla de un ejército. Esto era tan cierto en mi tiempo como lo es ahora. Es solo que los genin no estaban tan mimados como ahora ". Ella sabía que salía sonando insultante y rápidamente agregó: "Quiero decir, por supuesto, que nunca habríamos desperdiciado genin pintando cercas o paseando perros".

Yakumo se tomó el momento que Toka le dio para asegurarse de que ninguno de los otros reaccionaría negativamente a su declaración y agregó: "Mi tío dijo que antes de los exámenes de Chunin, los genin fueron promovidos por méritos. Pero, las aldeas solían monitorear esto para que cuando notaran una gran afluencia de promociones de Chunin, sospecharían que la aldea en cuestión se estaba preparando para una batalla o guerra ".

Toka asintió antes de continuar: "Muy cierto, por eso después de la Primera Guerra Mundial Shinobi parece que se implementó el método del examen Chunin. También es la verdadera razón por la cual los pueblos los retienen de una manera tan abierta que alienta el espionaje. De esta manera, muestran que los otros pueblos no están ocultando nada, pero también les dan la oportunidad de ver la competencia para que puedan evaluar cuán merecedores son los solicitantes ".

"Me parece que esto podría poner a algunas de las otras aldeas más nerviosas, no menos", dijo Naruto cruzando los brazos pensando.

Toka se encogió de hombros antes de responder: "Bueno, tenga en cuenta que la cantidad de participantes que realmente han peleado y golpeado a un hombre que posee un Dojutsu que se pensaba que era solo una leyenda, incluso en mi época, son pocos y distantes". Ella sonrió por la forma en que Naruto reaccionó con cierta vergüenza por sus elogios, ya que le recordaba mucho la naturaleza humilde de su primo Hashirama. También notó que Moegi parecía disgustado con su reacción, particularmente porque la de ella no había generado resultados similares. "Pero, a pesar de que ese sea el caso, el tiempo que ha progresado desde el último examen significa que los enemigos que buscamos serán más duros y más experimentados. Además, dudo que muchos sensei dejen que sus estudiantes permanezcan en el limbo de entrenamiento porque les tomó mucho tiempo organizar estos eventos. Por lo tanto,

"Sin mencionar", dijo Naruto cruzando las manos detrás de la cabeza, "mucha gente va a usar este lugar para mostrar esas habilidades. En todas las pruebas que pueden, porque puede llevar a promociones incluso si no llegan a la ronda final ". Centrándose en los compañeros de equipo de Toka, explicó: "Las reglas para las promociones del examen Chunin son bastante fluidas. Pero, es solo durante el período de tiempo que se retiene un examen. Por supuesto, la mayor parte de la gloria y el honor se acumula en el ganador de todo. Sin embargo, participar lo suficientemente bien en cualquiera de las pruebas previas puede ser promovido también. Su compañera de equipo Inaho, por ejemplo, fue promovida porque llamó la atención de Ibiki durante su último examen de Chunin.

"¿Por qué no fuiste ascendido entonces Jefe?" Moegi preguntó con genuina curiosidad. "Quiero decir que golpeaste a alguien que era muy favorecido y etiquetado como un genio. Deberías haber llamado la atención de algunas personas entonces.

Naruto dio una reacción similar a cuando Toka lo elogió, y el Senju sospechó que era porque era más sincero en lugar de simplemente apelar a su ego. Él confirmó su creencia cuando respondió: "Porque, sobrevivir solo es una habilidad que no grita exactamente, le da más responsabilidad a este tipo". La verdad es que no mostré un solo conjunto de habilidades que fuera digno de promoción ".

"No sé", dijo Yakumo, "mi tío parecía impresionado con tu victoria sobre Neji. No es exactamente uno que elogie a la ligera, y dijo que tenías una buena cabeza para las tácticas.

Naruto se rió entre dientes, pero se preguntó cómo reaccionaría el anciano Kurama al conocer a la sobrina de la que era tan protector que se acostaba con él. Particularmente porque no había sido feliz cuando ella se mudó al Hidden Eddy Inn después de convertir la residencia tradicional de Kurama en un cuartel para todos los miembros del clan que habían sido despedidos en el pasado debido a su falta de talento con el genjutsu. Centrándose en ella, respondió: "Bueno, eso podría ser cierto. Pero en ese examen pensé rápidamente sobre mis pies después de encontrarme en una situación desesperada. La mayoría de mis tácticas fueron improvisadas, y esa no es exactamente la persona a la que quieres confiar la vida de otras personas. Podría sacarte de una situación después de que el excremento golpee al ventilador, pero quieres a alguien a cargo que lo evite todo junto ".

"Precisamente", dijo Toka dirigiendo el tema de regreso a su punto original, "Con tanta gente buscando avanzar y tal vez nerviosa ya que no están seguros de cuándo pueden esperar un examen futuro. Necesitamos esperar una fuerte competencia, y aunque matar a los oponentes podría no ser el resultado final deseado por los responsables. Nadie estará tirando ningún golpe. Además, hay exámenes que, a mi entender, no ocurren estrictamente bajo la mirada de un supervisor. Habrá algunos que aprovechen esta oportunidad para liberarse verdaderamente ".

Naruto pensó que la última porción era más para beneficio de Yakumo, ya que podía ver que los otros probablemente ya habían experimentado eso antes. Me alegra ver que todos estaban conscientes del peligro que dijo: "Intentemos reunirnos nuevamente en unas pocas semanas. Combinaremos nuestra experiencia colectiva para ver qué elementos fueron los mismos a lo largo de los años para crear escenarios propios. Puede tener algunos elementos nuevos debido a la participación de Kumogakure, pero estoy seguro de que algunos temas serán familiares. Hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para perfeccionar nuestras habilidades en el área que sabemos que faltan, y estoy seguro de que esta vez celebraremos nuestras promociones ".

Los otros asintieron y comenzaron a recoger su equipo. Naruto notó que Yakumo se escapó primero y sospechó que tenía prisa por informar sobre algunas de las fortalezas y limitaciones del jutsu que su clan había ideado para romper el genjutsu. Estiró la mano hacia la parte posterior de su cuello y frunció el ceño cuando sintió el trozo de cinta de color pulido debajo del cual estaba fijado el cable que ella había usado para canalizar su chakra. No exactamente con prisa por quitarlo, pensó que podría tener uno de sus amantes, que si era un niño grande al respecto podría darle una buena succión, en lugar de un imbécil.

Su ceño se profundizó al sospechar que debería haber recibido un poco del Líder de Kurama ya que ella le había pedido que no lo hiciera con Hiraishin, ya que destruiría el cable. Pero, él era de la opinión de que la conversación grupal que acababan de tener podría haberla llevado al fondo de su mente. Él comenzó a aplicar la suya para presentar una disculpa de antemano a su recuerdo. Pero fue interrumpido en la tarea una vez que terminó de recoger su equipo y casi atropelló a Moegi cuando se giró para irse cuando ella estaba parada justo detrás de él.

"Whoa", dijo deteniéndose en seco. "¿Qué pasa Moegi?"

La kunoichi de cabello naranja miró hacia abajo mientras doblaba las manos detrás de su espalda, y con la punta de un pie detrás de ella perforando un pequeño agujero en la tierra dijo nerviosamente: "Bueno ... en realidad esperaba que pudiéramos conseguir un pequeño en un entrenamiento". en."

Levantó la vista expectante, y por un momento Naruto recordó cuando ambos eran más jóvenes donde ella, Udon y Konohamaru lo buscarían para jugar al shinobi. Ella le daría una mirada similar en ese entonces mientras esperaba su respuesta, aunque él diría que definitivamente había un interés más adulto acechando en su mirada ahora. Sin embargo, a pesar de que todavía se sentía mal cada vez que había decepcionado al trío, aunque no estaba seguro de cuán decepcionado estaba realmente Udon, respondió: "Lo siento, Moegi. Realmente necesito localizar a los tres que se unieron a nuestro combate y agradecerles. Entonces tengo que prepararme para mañana, ya que escoltaré a un cliente a la Tierra de los Pájaros para una misión. Sin duda, encontraremos algo de tiempo para entrenar, lo prometo.

Moegi obviamente parecía decepcionada, pero asintió antes de recoger su equipo para comenzar a regresar. Naruto respiró un poco más fácil cuando ella regresó, y frunció el ceño a su amante Senju cuando ella resopló divertida por su reacción. Suspiró mientras ponía su bolsa de gimnasia sobre su hombro para adentrarse más en el bosque mientras el resto se dirigía a la aldea. Siguiendo el camino, las tres mujeres enmascaradas habían corrido. Dejó que su mente divagara, y no le sorprendió demasiado que se enfocara en su incomodidad actual con la presencia de Moegi.

Era bastante consciente de su enamoramiento con él, pero lo que no entendió exactamente fue por qué eso lo hizo tan inestable con ella. Supuso que una parte de eso podría ser su moratoria actual de tener nuevos amantes, pero sintió que eso no lo explicaba exactamente. En cambio, sintió que la razón radicaba en cómo la imaginaba continuamente más joven o en escenarios más inocentes. Como tal, sintió que su mente estaba tratando de protegerla de sus impulsos más bajos, particularmente porque ella había cumplido diecisiete años solo unos meses antes de su decimonoveno cumpleaños. Había asistido a la fiesta y, al igual que Seramu, ella no había sido exactamente tímida por su interés en él. Había sido un poco incómodo, especialmente desde que había traído a Ayame, quien no solo se burló de él, sino que lo instó a darle lo que realmente quería para su cumpleaños.

Aunque la idea definitivamente había sido tentadora, descubrió que a medida que avanzaba la noche se había vuelto bastante vacilante y nervioso. Teniendo en cuenta su vasta experiencia sexual, no estaba seguro de qué había provocado la respuesta, pero debido al tiempo que habían comenzado a dedicarse a la capacitación para los Exámenes Chunin, creía que estaba enraizado en la diferencia de edad de sus minuetos. Pero, si bien puede haber sido la raíz de esto, creía que era principalmente su conocimiento de ella durante un tiempo más inocente, para ambos.

Sacudió la cabeza y prácticamente pudo escuchar a la mayoría de sus amantes que eran mayores y luego le dijeron que estaba siendo un imbécil sobre todo el asunto. Particularmente Tsunade, ya que en realidad había tenido razones similares para negar sus sentimientos por él. Sintió que podía argumentar que ella nunca lo había visto exactamente durante un período más inocente en su vida, ya que sentía eso, aunque tal vez más inmaduro que ahora. Todavía le gustaba creer que era similar al hombre que era actualmente. Después de todo, lo había visto enfrentarse a Kabuto, mientras apostaba su vida en su nombre, y luego vivió para contarlo. No es exactamente algo que la mayoría de los niños hubieran hecho en situaciones similares.

Pero, de nuevo, había visto a Moegi en situaciones similares a las de una kunoichi. Sin embargo, todavía tenía los mismos problemas cuando ella insinuó su atracción por él. Sin mencionar que Seramu también era más joven que él, pero no había dudado en tomarla como amante. Sin embargo, en última instancia, estaba bastante contento por la congelación actual de tener nuevos amantes, ya que le daría algo de tiempo para pensar más en la situación y tal vez llegar a comprender por qué ella creó tanta ansiedad en él.

Había considerado hablar con algunos de sus amantes al respecto. Pero principalmente se había abstenido en parte del hecho de que él creía acercarse a ellos hablando de reclamar otra kunoichi, mientras que se suponía que ni siquiera estaba considerando que probablemente sería algo insultante para ellos. Sin mencionar que sentía que sería un poco de arrogancia por su parte, ya que en cualquier momento sus amantes podrían decidir que ya era suficiente, y que deberían continuar sin que él tomara nuevos amantes. Dudaba de que hubieran llegado a tal punto, particularmente porque estaba seguro de que Toka y Yakumo habían compartido el enamoramiento de Moegi con él con los demás. Pero, se imaginó que tal día llegaría, así que le pareció mejor recordar siempre que eran sus amantes quienes tenían la última palabra en el asunto.

También se había abstenido de compartir con Kiba en parte debido a su respuesta poco comprensiva la última vez. Supuso que podía entender de dónde venía el Inuzuka, ya que aunque también tenía un par de amantes. Probablemente sintió que algunos de los problemas que lo molestaban de vez en cuando eran cosas que la mayoría de los hombres experimentarían con gusto en su lugar. Pero a Naruto le gustaba creer que esa era una de las cosas que lo separaba de la mayoría de los hombres, y por eso era tan afortunado con las mujeres. Lo cual era que no solo saltaba a situaciones que la mayoría de los hombres lo harían. Después de todo, podía imaginar que muchos aceptarían con gusto los sentimientos de Moegi solo para decir que se habían acostado con una dulce y joven kunoichi. Incluso se imaginó que disfrutarían del hecho de que la habían conocido como una simple niña inocente, pero ahora en esencia la estarían degradando por su placer.

Podía imaginar fácilmente tal escenario, y rápidamente sacudió la cabeza para evitar que se demorara. Suspiró en parte porque pensó que podría estar molesto por nada, ya que la imagen inocente que tenía de ella, podría no ser el caso real. Por lo que él sabía, y aunque realmente no lo creía, ella podría tener bastante experiencia y tal vez solo quisiera tener una aventura de una noche con el Héroe de la Hoja para decir que lo tenía y presumir ante sus amigos. La forma dulce pero coqueta en que se acercó a él no podía ser otra cosa que usar un ángulo que pensó que podría darle los mejores resultados. Por extraño que parezca, Naruto estaba más cómodo con que ese fuera el caso, y asumió que era porque entonces, en esencia, él no sería el corruptor de la inocencia que le atribuía.

Consideró acercarse a Konohamaru para obtener algunos detalles sobre Moegi de los que podría no estar al tanto. Pero frunció el ceño ya que probablemente había cerrado accidentalmente esa avenida de información sin querer. Había hecho esto porque desde que salvó a Naho, Konohamaru y ella se habían vuelto aún más cercanos. Hasta el punto en que el Fire Country Noble había necesitado asistencia de shinobi ella enviaba una solicitud preguntando por él en particular. Naruto dudaba que Konohamaru hubiera estado tan ansioso por recibir una misión de nivel D o C como lo estaba por las de ella. Aún así, eso no significaba que los dos pudieran pasar mucho tiempo solos juntos. Sin embargo, siendo joven, tonto y el uno con el otro, no le sorprendió que los dos se arriesgaran a ser atrapados por sus guardias o doncellas para engañar. Una vez

Konohamaru aparentemente había estado bastante emocionado, y no pudo evitar alardear ante su rival. Probablemente olvidando por el momento que Naruto estaba en una relación con más de sesenta mujeres dispuestas a dejarlo hacer lo mismo. Pero, una de las razones que atribuyó a que las mujeres estaban dispuestas a hacerlo fue el conocimiento de que no lo estaba transmitiendo exactamente para parecer un gran pez. Por lo tanto, él inmediatamente cerró a Konohamaru diciendo: "Me alegra que su relación haya llegado a tal punto. Pero estoy bastante segura de que lo último que quiere saber es que vas a presumir de eso ".

Konohamaru se dio cuenta de su error, y aunque el Sarutobi todavía lo buscó para que le diera consejos, dejando que Naruto tuviera una idea razonable de dónde estaban las cosas entre los dos. Fue mucho menos detallado. Por lo tanto, dudaba que pudiera acercarse a él para preguntarle sobre la vida amorosa de su compañero de equipo. Naruto se rió entre dientes al imaginar lo incómoda que sería esa conversación para él. Imaginándose caminando hacia el joven Sarutobi diciendo: "Hola amigo, ¿cómo te va? Por cierto, creo que tu compañero de equipo realmente quiere acostarse conmigo. Pero por alguna razón, dudo un poco y creo que en realidad podría ser más fácil si ella fuera realmente promiscua en lugar de la dulce e inocente chica con la que solía jugar shinobi u ocultarme y buscar. Entonces, ¿tiene algún detalle sucio que pueda estar dispuesto a compartir?

Dudaba mucho que Konohamaru apreciara la hipocresía de su parte. Pero, debido en parte a que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, y antes de que pudiera encontrar una solución, de repente encontró unos cuantos hilos de cuerda descendiendo a su alrededor. Luego, un momento después, se burlaron y lo empujaron contra un árbol cercano, lo que hizo que soltara su bolso. Antes de que pudiera evaluar adecuadamente su situación, uno de los kunoichi enmascarados se dejó caer frente a él y colocó un sello de supresión de chakra contra su frente.

La mujer se quitó la máscara para revelar a Fubuki, quien dijo divertida: "Realmente, ya olvidaste que me enredaste como un jamón hace unos momentos".

Naruto sonrió cuando las otras dos mujeres se dieron la vuelta después de atar la cuerda que habían usado para atarlo al árbol sin sus máscaras. Su mirada se desvió de Fubuki, a Koyuki y luego a Ayame antes de responder: "¿Es esta tu venganza entonces?"

"No exactamente", respondió Ayame con un brillo en sus ojos, "En realidad fuimos contratados para atarte aquí como castigo".

Aunque sospechaba que ya lo sabía, preguntó: "¿Por quién?"

"Ese sería yo", dijo Yakumo viniendo alrededor del árbol también. Ella le sonrió y luego lo besó apasionadamente. Aquí las manos subieron por su pecho, antes de rodear su cuello, donde de repente ella tiró de la cinta que había usado para adherir el cable usado en su técnica de ruptura de genjutsu a su nuca.

"Ow ... ay," gritó Naruto cuando Yakumo se alejó sosteniendo la pegatina.

Sonando molesta, preguntó: "¿Qué te pedí que no hicieras cuando me rogaste que usara uno de los rompedores genjutsu prototipo de mi clan?"

"No para Hirashin", respondió Naruto como un niño reprendido por un padre.

Al igual que lo haría un padre, hizo la pregunta estándar de seguimiento, "¿Pero qué hiciste?"

"Hiriashined", dijo Naruto bajando la cabeza con vergüenza. Pero, utilizando la táctica tradicional de tratar de difundir la culpa, dijo rápidamente: "Pero a Moegi le cortaron la suya".

Yakumo hizo un chasquido de desaprobación con su lengua antes de responder: "Hay una gran diferencia entre cortarlo porque Toka notó el cable y romperlo porque quedó atrapado en la batalla". Sacó el extremo del cable de la cinta que había quitado y agregó: "Este cable está hecho de un vidrio especial hecho de arena infundida con chakra. Permite la transmisión de chakra ya que no tenemos ninguna técnica tan avanzada como los hilos de chakra que usan los titiriteros de Suna. Como tal, este alambre de vidrio es fácilmente frágil y delicado, y las repentinas oleadas de chakra lo quemarán, dejando inútil todo el hilo. Como cuando una persona usa un jutsu de teletransportación en particular. Si acabaras de cortarlo, estaría bien, pero como Hiriashined te quemaste todo el hilo.

"Lo siento", dijo Naruto sinceramente, "pagaré un reemplazo".

Yakumo negó con la cabeza, antes de responder: "Probablemente tomaría varias misiones de rango S para reemplazar". Ella contuvo una risita cuando los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de sorpresa, y pudo imaginarlo imaginando su billetera de rana desinflada. Dejó que un tono seductor entrara en su voz antes de agregar "Afortunadamente, se me ocurre una forma de pagar un reemplazo que no cuesta dinero".

El heredero de Kurama cayó de rodillas y usó ambas manos para frotar su polla a través de sus pantalones naranjas. Naruto gimió y luego preguntó: "¿Puedes deshacer estas cuerdas?"

"No", dijo Yakumo mientras lo sentía endurecerse. "Esto también es un castigo para ti". Bajando la cremallera, ella atrapó su polla cuando cayó en sus manos que esperaban y, mientras lo acariciaba, agregó: "No estoy seguro si dejaré que te corras todavía".

Fubuki se arrodilló a un lado de ella antes de decir: "Burlarse de él es una cosa, pero no olvides que nos prometiste que beberíamos su semen cuando nos contratases".

"Traicionado por un precio tan pequeño", dijo Naruto con fingida ira, que se convirtió en un gruñido cuando el ninero de cabello rosado comenzó a chuparle el escroto.

Ayame se arrodilló en el lado opuesto de su polla de Fubuki y dijo: "No nos juzguen con demasiada severidad. Es realmente delicioso cum ". Luego plantó sus labios en su eje hacia la base. Yakumo dejó de acariciarlo y le permitió a Koyuki arrodillarse junto a Fubuki para comenzar a lamer su eje también.

La heredera de Kurama sacudió la cabeza antes de decir: "Bueno, supongo que lo prometí". Luego se tragó la punta de su polla, que sacó otro gemido de Naruto debido a que le rodeó la cabeza con la lengua. Naruto tenía masilla en sus manos, o bocas más precisas ya que Yakumo se concentró en su cabeza de gallo, mientras que Ayame y Koyuki bañaron su eje con sus lenguas dejando sus bolas a Fubuki.

Naruto estaba teniendo dificultades para imaginar el excelente trato que estaba recibiendo como castigo. Sin embargo, temía que se convirtiera en uno cuando Yakumo le quitó la boca y las otras mujeres siguieron la suite. Pero, en cambio, la heredera de Kurama se quitó los pantalones cortos y, apartándose de él, se apoyó en su polla. Ambos gimieron cuando él se deslizó más y más en su amante Kurama.

Yakumo luego comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro mientras ella se follaba sobre su polla. Sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes cuando Koyuki aprovechó la oportunidad para arrodillarse frente a ella y comenzó a chupar su clítoris. Ayame, mientras tanto, se puso de pie para besar a Naruto mientras que Fubuki se puso de pie para besar a la felizmente gimiendo Kurama Clan Head y acariciar sus pechos a través de su camisa.

Naruto trató de inyectarse en su amante, pero las cuerdas que lo sujetaban impidieron mucha acción de la cintura de su parte. Se resignó a ser más pasivo de lo que prefería, ya que le encantaba dar y recibir.

Yakumo se tensó mientras trataba de resistirse a correrse alejando sus labios de Fubuki para morderse el labio, pero el hábil cunnilingus de Koyuki lo hizo imposible. El Spring Country Daimyo sintió que la mujer se acercaba a la felicidad orgásmica, por lo que comenzó a centrar sus esfuerzos en empujar a la mujer al límite. Koyuki chupando su clítoris junto con Fubuki burlándose de sus pezones hizo que Yakumo gritara, aunque fueron silenciados cuando la kunoichi de cabello rosado volvió a cerrar los labios con los de la mujer más joven.

Yakumo se estremeció mientras llegaba al clímax, y su coño se enroscó alrededor de la polla en la que se había empalado por completo. Ella dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro cuando el placer disminuyó, y estaba un poco decepcionada de que no se hubiera llenado de su semen. Su fuerza comenzó a dejarla haciendo que se hunda de rodillas cuando fue apoyada por Koyuki. El Daimyo la besó rápidamente permitiéndole probarse a sí misma. Detrás de ella, sabía que tanto Fubuki como Ayame también estaban disfrutando de su esencia, ya que ambas mujeres habían comenzado rápidamente a chupar ruidosamente la polla de Naruto.

Naruto observó a las dos mujeres turnarse para tragar su virilidad. Sus ojos ardían de lujuria mientras lo miraban con las mejillas hundidas mientras trabajaban con la boca sobre su longitud. Ayame lo dejó ir después de varios momentos, pero Fubuki se quedó preguntando: "¿Te importa si luego lo follo?"

Ayame sacudió la cabeza para dejar espacio mientras Fubuki se paraba frente a él. La ex Snow-nin luego colocó un pie en el tronco del árbol donde aplicó chakra para mantenerla en su lugar. Luego levantó al otro para poder sentarse a horcajadas sobre el rubio shinobi. Ayame se paró detrás de ella para ayudarla a sostenerla mientras Fubuki comenzaba a bajar sobre su polla. Ella suspiró con satisfacción mientras se estiraba más y más. Se inclinó hacia delante para usar sus manos como anclas de chakra y besar a su amante mientras disfrutaba de la sensación de estar llena de él. Naruto besó ansiosamente su espalda mientras ella comenzó a levantar y bajar lentamente su coño sobre su eje.

La camarera de Ramen observaba a la mujer de cabello rosado, un poco nerviosa ya que aunque había dominado los árboles trepadores usando chakra hasta cierto punto. Ella no sabía si sería capaz de mantener la concentración necesaria para hacerlo mientras la complacían. Después de todo, se hizo difícil mantener la concentración en los dos ya que Koyuki comenzó a tirar de los pantalones negros que usaba. Ayame miró hacia abajo para ver que el Daimyo se había quitado toda la ropa. Mientras estaba igualmente desnuda, Yakumo se unió al esfuerzo de desnudarla mientras se paraba ante Ayame para quitarse la camisa por la cabeza. Ayame se liberó de sus pantalones y gimió ya que Koyuki rápidamente plantó su rostro en la camarera para morder su coño goteando. Una vez que Ayame se liberó de la camisa negra, Yakumo bajó la boca hacia uno de sus senos, donde su lengua jugueteó con el pezón endurecido de la mujer antes de chuparlo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para gemir, que se hizo más profunda cuando los dedos de Yakumo se unieron a la lengua del Spring Daimyo para complacer su arranque.

Fubuki gimió contenta cuando sus caderas comenzaron a subir y bajar vigorosamente sobre la polla de Naruto. Se vio obligada a dejar un pie en el suelo ya que el placer que sentía comenzó a dificultar el mantenimiento de la concentración necesaria para permanecer pegada al árbol. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y con su rodilla izquierda todavía en su lugar contra el árbol con chakra, comenzó a rebotar salvajemente sobre su miembro mientras su pie derecho mantenía contacto con el suelo. Ella gimió fuertemente de ella repetidamente usando su polla para apuñalar su matriz.

Fubuki sintió que su pene se hacía aún más grande, lo que indicaba que Naruto se estaba acercando a su fin, por lo que comenzó a moverse frenéticamente para que él liberara su semilla. Ella se dio cuenta de que estaba tratando de contenerse, así que lo besó profundamente, antes de chuparse el labio inferior mientras ella se alejaba. Mirándolo a los ojos, ella dijo con necesidad: "No ... no te detengas, déjame sentirte explotando dentro de mí. Mmmm, estoy tan cerca.

Ella se estrelló contra su polla y su clímax la golpeó como una etiqueta que explota en una fábrica de fuegos artificiales. Luego sintió que su liberación comenzaba a inundar su matriz mientras él gemía de satisfacción. Como la gasolina que se vierte en un fuego, ella gritó cuando un segundo orgasmo la hizo perderse en la dicha. Fubuki cayó hacia atrás tropezando ligeramente cuando su polla se deslizó dentro de ella. Koyuki la atrapó, pero luego la bajó rápidamente al suelo donde Koyuki rápidamente se zambulló entre sus muslos para beber la semilla de su arrebato todavía demasiado sensible. Fubuki arqueó la espalda mientras que el Daimyo que guardaba le chupó el semen.

Ayame y Yakumo se arrodillaron ante él y se turnaban para chuparle la polla para limpiarla y mantenerlo duro. Cuando se completó su tarea, Yakumo se volvió y enterró la cara en el arranque de Koyuki, haciendo que la mujer sacara la lengua de su guardaespaldas para llorar de placer. Ayame, sin embargo, se puso de pie, y luego caminó alrededor del árbol donde desabrochó el nudo atando a su amante.

Al volver, dijo: "Quiero que tus manos estén libres mientras me follas". Comenzó a sentarse en el suelo del bosque y extendió las piernas mostrando su coño empapado. Naruto le sonrió cuando ella comenzó a moverlo hacia adelante con su dedo. Siguió la dirección silenciosa y se arrodilló entre sus piernas. Luego la levantó en su regazo, donde después de deslizarse sobre su polla, ella usó sus piernas para ayudarlo a rebotarla.

Ella arqueó la espalda y gritó de satisfacción, que se hizo más fuerte cuando él alternaba entre lamer y chupar sus pezones. Ella enterró sus manos en su cabello mientras usaba sus músculos internos para apretar la polla que se deslizaba dentro de ella. Naruto gimió desde la prensa como apretando su virilidad y sintió que la necesidad de plantar su semilla dentro de Ayame se hacía más difícil de resistir.

Intentando comprar un poco de alivio, la alejó de su polla y luego la hizo girar para que estuviera a cuatro patas. Luego se levantó y enterró su polla nuevamente dentro de la caliente humedad de su amante de cabello castaño. Él comenzó a meter su polla en ella furiosamente, lo que la hizo llorar cada vez que se estrellaba contra la entrada de su matriz.

Su visión de la camarera gimiendo fue oscurecida por la vista del coño de Koyuki mientras se sentaba a horcajadas en la espalda de Ayame. La actriz estaba frente a él y con las manos enterradas en su cabello lo instó a comerse el chocho. No es que luchó contra ese impulso mientras cubría ansiosamente su coño con la boca y comenzaba a beber sus jugos. Naruto gimió por su gusto, así como por el coño de Ayame, alternando la resistencia que sentía mientras ella apretaba y soltaba su polla penetrante.

Sin embargo, todos se pusieron rígidos cuando la voz de Moegi llamó: "Jefe, ¿estás de vuelta aquí?"

Naruto se apartó del arrebato de Koyuki a tiempo para ver a Moegi entrando al bosque donde estaba teniendo lugar la orgía mientras ella seguía el camino que él había tomado. Sin embargo, a pesar de que su mirada pasó sobre él y los demás, volvió a llamar, "Hola ... ¿hay alguien aquí?"

Su mirada se dirigió a Yakumo, quien había estado masticando el coño de Fubuki mientras la mujer de cabello rosado le devolvía el favor. Había sospechado que ella había lanzado algún tipo de genjutsu que los oscurecía. Pero, por su semblante sorprendido, y el hecho de que sus manos todavía estaban agarrando firmemente los muslos de Fubuki, supuso que ese no era el caso. Su mirada captó movimiento en algunos árboles, y levantó la vista para ver a Toka posado en algunas ramas. Ella le lanzó un beso y luego procedió a enterrar su mano nuevamente dentro de sus pantalones, dejando en claro que había estado viendo el programa.

Naruto gimió debido a que Ayame comenzaba a moverse para compensar su falta de movimiento y envió una mirada de pánico hacia Moegi. Pero, la kunoichi de cabello naranja no se dio cuenta de la escena en la que había tropezado. Tenía la cara vuelta de modo que miró a Koyuki, quien dijo: "Apurémonos y terminemos. Su presencia me está poniendo tan caliente.

Naruto se resistió solo un poco cuando Ayame se estrelló contra él, y los gemidos de Yakumo y Fubuki al regresar sirvieron para demostrar que el genjutsu Moegi también estaba bajo el sonido cubierto. Además, el dulce aroma de Koyuki lo llamó, y cuando reanudó su comida descubrió que ella estaba más caliente y más jugosa que antes. Naruto gimió en su coño y comenzó a encontrar los empujes hacia atrás de Ayame con sus propios golpes poderosos. La camarera gritó en voz alta como si probara las habilidades de amortiguación del sonido genjutsu cuando Naruto se acercó para comenzar a acariciar sus senos.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ella llegara al clímax, especialmente cuando Naruto pronto comenzó a ajustar y tirar de sus pezones. Él resistió el impulso de correrse, aunque continuó golpeándola para prolongar su placer. Ella se liberó de su polla cuando se volvió demasiado y se desplomó hacia adelante.

Koyuki aprovechó rápidamente la oportunidad de empujarlo hacia atrás, y luego mirando hacia otro lado se empaló en su polla. Naruto gimió y extendió la mano para comenzar a acariciar sus senos. Sin embargo, se congeló nuevamente cuando Moegi de repente tropezó y gritó: "¿Qué diablos?"

Miró hacia atrás para ver sus pies enredados en la correa de la bolsa de gimnasia de Naruto, que se había vuelto invisible por la ilusión de Toka. Sin embargo, sin darse cuenta de que había reaparecido al hacer contacto con él, comenzó a preguntarse cómo se lo había perdido. Moegi se puso de pie, sin darse cuenta de que a unos metros de distancia, Koyuki estaba rebotando salvajemente en la polla que soñaba con ser la que reclamaría su virginidad. Todavía viendo su bolso, pero no Naruto, se preguntó en voz alta, "¿Dónde puede estar? Estaba seguro de que todavía no había abandonado el área de entrenamiento.

Sin embargo, frunció el ceño cuando vio que el rastro que había estado siguiendo había llegado a su fin. Sin estar segura de lo que estaba pasando, recogió la bolsa pensando que Naruto quizás la había olvidado de alguna manera, o que Hiraishined se había ido sin ella. Sin embargo, sonrió, ya que le daría la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con él. Ella mostró su pensamiento de que al menos uno de sus sentidos no estaba siendo bloqueado cuando preguntó: "¿Qué es ese olor?" No estaba segura de qué era exactamente, pero descubrió que cuanto más lo respiraba en el momento más caluroso que tenía. Consideró quedarse para el placer, pero como pensó que Naruto podría tener un medio para teletransportarse a su bolso, pensó que moriría de vergüenza si la encontraba en ese estado. Ella casi decidió hacerlo independientemente, particularmente desde que recientemente se había encontrado con su antiguo maestro en las prácticas de arreglos florales y otras artes que podrían ayudar a una kunoichi a asumir varios roles necesarios para completar una misión. Le había parecido extraño que Suzume apareciera repentinamente en su vida de nuevo, y parecía más interesada en su entrenamiento con Naruto que si estaba usando las lecciones que le había enseñado. Aún así, una vez que la conversación se volvió hacia si había algún chico que le interesara, y se enteró de su enamoramiento con Naruto. Moegi había aprendido que la maestra estaba demasiado lista para ayudar dándole consejos. Uno de esos consejos que el instructor le había dado era que ella debería parecer vulnerable a su alrededor, y el genin podía pensar en algunas maneras de ser más vulnerable que que él apareciera mientras sus bragas estaban alrededor de sus tobillos y sus dedos acariciando su coño. Con la visión que su mente le estaba brindando y el aroma que llenaba sus fosas nasales volviéndola loca, hizo que su mano comenzara a avanzar lentamente hacia la parte delantera de su falda, pero se resistió en el último momento a no ser lo suficientemente valiente o desesperada como para recurrir a ella. tales métodos Además, sabía que Naruto todavía estaba viendo a Ayame, así que pensé que todo lo que terminaría siendo avergonzada en tal situación, en lugar de convertirse en el comienzo de la película porno que su imaginación quería que creyera que sucedería. Por lo tanto, comenzó a regresar siguiendo el rastro que había utilizado para llegar allí mientras llevaba su bolso con ella. pero en el último momento se resistió a no ser lo suficientemente valiente o desesperada como para recurrir a tales métodos. Además, sabía que Naruto todavía estaba viendo a Ayame, así que pensé que todo lo que terminaría siendo avergonzada en tal situación, en lugar de convertirse en el comienzo de la película porno que su imaginación quería que creyera que sucedería. Por lo tanto, comenzó a regresar siguiendo el rastro que había utilizado para llegar allí mientras llevaba su bolso con ella. pero en el último momento se resistió a no ser lo suficientemente valiente o desesperada como para recurrir a tales métodos. Además, sabía que Naruto todavía estaba viendo a Ayame, así que pensé que todo lo que terminaría siendo avergonzada en tal situación, en lugar de convertirse en el comienzo de la película porno que su imaginación quería que creyera que sucedería. Por lo tanto, comenzó a regresar siguiendo el rastro que había utilizado para llegar allí mientras llevaba su bolso con ella.

Naruto exhaló un suspiro de alivio ante la partida de la kunoichi, que luego se convirtió en un gemido de placer de Koyuki apretando sus caderas contra él. Él la hizo ponerse rígida y gemir a su vez cuando él puso una de sus manos entre sus piernas para comenzar a frotar su clítoris, mientras que la otra continuó acariciando su teta. Ella comenzó a subir y bajar de nuevo en su poste, así que él comenzó a levantar las caderas para encontrarse con ella mientras descendía.

Un poco nervioso por su descubrimiento cercano, y habiéndose negado a sí mismo un orgasmo previamente con Ayame. Decidió tomar el asunto en sus propias manos, agarrando tanto sus muslos que se puso de pie para golpearla rápidamente mientras ella enfrentaba a sus otros amantes que ahora estaban en un círculo lamiéndose los coños. Koyuki podía sentir el ansia de Naruto por correrse, especialmente porque se había hecho aún más grande dentro de ella. Por lo tanto, ella se hizo cargo del trabajo de frotar su clítoris a tiempo con sus embestidas. Como tal, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó de placer, lo que junto con su coño de ordeño le informó a Naruto que él también podía soltarse. Con una poderosa puñalada final, se empujó contra ella hasta que la punta de su polla se acurrucó contra su matriz, y luego procedió a llenarla hasta el borde.

Koyuki se quedó sin fuerzas en sus brazos, y cuando liberó su polla de ella, se estremeció debido a una brisa repentina. Esa brisa resultó ser Toka, que había evitado antes que él, para atrapar la semilla que comenzó a gotear del arranque del Daimyo. Una vez que estuvo segura de que había bebido lo que estaba en peligro de golpear el suelo e irse a la basura, le sonrió y le dijo: "Es bueno que alguien vigilara a tu pequeño ventilador, de lo contrario tendrías bastante acertijo en tus manos ".

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, pero no respondió cuando el Senju le dio un beso a la sensible cabeza de su polla, antes de lamerlo para limpiarlo de cualquier semen. Se apartó para ponerse de pie y vio a las otras mujeres. Luego aplaudió para llamar su atención y dijo severamente: "Estoy avergonzado de todos ustedes. La primera regla del shinobi es estar siempre al tanto de su entorno, y si Moegi los hubiera notado a todos, entonces potencialmente nos habría obligado a una mala situación. Especialmente porque todos estuvimos de acuerdo en que por el momento no habría nuevas incorporaciones. ¡Varios de ustedes ni siquiera se detuvieron!

Fubuki frunció el ceño antes de responder: "Bueno, cuando ella no comenzó a gritar fue ..."

Pero, Toka no estaba de humor para excusas cuando ella respondió: "Sea como sea. No debemos correr tales riesgos si podemos evitarlo. Particularmente con el mejor método para lidiar con esto siendo archivado por el momento. Además, ¿qué pasaría si hubieran sido los dos con los que estoy asociado? La bolsa con la que tropezó Moegi podría haber sido fácilmente uno de ustedes. Toka se enfocó en Yakumo antes de agregar: "Entiendo que configuraste esto como un poco divertido y para desahogar tu alambre de chakra arruinado. Pero, por favor, no piense en repetirlo durante los exámenes reales ".

"No lo estaba", respondió Yakumo rápidamente, "Creo que simplemente no vi el daño ya que hemos usado estos campos de entrenamiento en el pasado".

"Quizás", respondió Toka, "pero, en el pasado, hemos utilizado barreras de privacidad donde solo los de la familia tenían las señales de acceso. Incluso si los hubieras cambiado, podría haber alertado a Moegi de que algo extraño estaba sucediendo. Una curiosidad que podría llevarla a la verdad. Uno nunca debe subestimar cómo una pequeña irregularidad o deslizamiento aparentemente insignificante podría volverse sobre nosotros ". Confiando en que sus palabras se tomaron en serio, dijo: "Ahora con eso fuera del camino, vamos a una ubicación más segura ya que verlos a todos me ha puesto muy cachonda". Dando un paso hacia el Naruto aún vestido, ella preguntó: "Entonces, ¿qué tal si me llevas al Den donde puedo pasar un poco de tiempo a solas antes de que puedan alcanzarlo?" Naruto asintió con la cabeza y sonrió antes de besarla mientras desaparecían en un destello rojo dejando a las otras mujeres para buscar ropa y equipo para poder ir con él.

Kurenai sonrió mientras inclinaba su vaso hacia su cita y él lo llenaba con un vino tinto que ella disfrutaba. A pesar de lo perfecta que había sido la cita; admitiría que se sentía un poco extraña siendo ella misma mientras estaba cubierta como un Snow-nin que se suponía que sufría de múltiples personalidades. Como parte del personaje de "Kurenai", los Snow-nin habían optado por tener los ojos rojos y el pelo negro. Sin embargo, a pesar de que Naruto también fue considerado como el amante de la mujer, ella tuvo pocas dificultades para verlo disfrazado debido a sus claros ojos azules.

Ella se sorprendió un poco de que Naruto lo recordara, considerando el entrenamiento que había realizado ese día, tanto durante el entrenamiento como la relajación probablemente mucho más agotadora que se produjo después. Aún así, a pesar de verlo arrastrarse fuera de la Guarida unas horas antes de que su cita pareciera agotada. Él había aparecido en la puerta de su apartamento puntualmente a tiempo, revitalizado. Al irse juntos, habían encontrado un lugar tranquilo para aplicar sus disfraces y luego la había llevado a un restaurante exclusivo con vista al río que atravesaba Konoha.

Ella se rió un poco sobre lo extraña que su vida ahora estaba haciendo que Naruto preguntara: "¿Qué es tan divertido?"

"Estoy asombrada por el extraño giro que ha tomado mi vida", respondió sonriendo suavemente para asegurarle que, aunque lo encontraba extraño, no lo decía de mala manera. Explicando además, declaró: "Aquí estamos disfrutando de una deliciosa comida juntos, cuando hace solo unas horas estaban entreteniendo a otras mujeres. Que lo esté haciendo con todo mi conocimiento y bendición no es exactamente algo que pueda decir que hubiera previsto para cualquier relación de la que pudiera ser parte ".

Naruto le sonrió antes de responder: "Puedo entender por qué tomaría un poco acostumbrarse a eso".

"Realmente no lo hizo", respondió el jounin de ojos rojos rápidamente, "Al menos no para mí. Pero, de nuevo, supongo que fue la forma más singular en la que me presentaron ".

Naruto sintió una agitación en sus entrañas al recordar la iniciación de Kurenai en las filas de su familia. Él se rió entre dientes cuando dijo: "Creo que ambos aprendimos mucho el uno del otro".

Sus mejillas se colorearon en respuesta, pero al cambiar de tema respondió: "Pero aún así, considerando cuán vigorosamente" entrenaste hoy ". Estoy bastante sorprendido de que estuvieras preparado para esta noche.

Él sonrió suavemente por su delicada frase de cómo había pasado el tiempo con Toka y los demás. Alcanzó su mano antes de responder: "Un hombre que no está dispuesto a cumplir con todos sus compromisos no es digno de tenerlos en primer lugar".

Kurenai sintió cierta satisfacción por sus palabras, y le confirmó que la consideraba importante para él. Todavía no sabía si lo amaba todavía, pero definitivamente podía sentir que sus sentimientos se cerraban para que ese fuera el caso. Ella le dio un apretón suave en la mano y él volvió. Sintió una curiosidad apoderarse cuando preguntó: "¿Quizás es por eso que estabas tan nerviosa cuando Moegi apareció en la posada buscando devolver esa bolsa? Es obvio que ella está bastante enamorada de ti. ¿Su duda quizás se deba a que siente que se está acercando a un punto en el que se ha comprometido demasiado?

Naruto sintió un poco de nerviosismo, particularmente teniendo en cuenta sus pensamientos anteriores sobre el asunto. Pero en lugar de desviar su pregunta, admitió: "No es eso. Sus sentimientos son bastante evidentes para mí, pero ... no estoy seguro de poder responderles honestamente ".

Kurenai admitiría que encontró su respuesta bastante extraña ya que había pensado que estaba más relacionada con que le dijeran que no tomara nuevos amantes por el momento. "No estoy seguro de entender que soy honesto. Considerando mi propia "iniciación". No estoy seguro de por qué sería tan difícil aceptar la suya.

"Porque no estoy realmente seguro de que lo estaría", dijo Naruto inseguro de la mejor manera de expresar su respuesta. Al ver que no estaba callado, explicó: "Siempre que pienso en Moegi. Veo a esta linda niña que conocía. Sé que es una tontería, y tal vez incluso una estupidez teniendo en cuenta que no es mucho más joven que yo, pero tengo la sensación de que sería una especie de ladrón de cunas ".

Kurenai no quiso reírse, pero no pudo evitar soltar un sonido fuerte y sostenido que hizo que varias personas miraran en su dirección. Naruto realmente no reaccionó dejándola sacarlo de su sistema. Finalmente, ella se contuvo y, debido a su falta de reacción, supo que estaba hablando en serio, así que se sintió bastante mal por su reacción. Pero, le hizo saber que no estaba ofendido mientras sonreía antes de decir: "Sé que en la superficie es ridículo teniendo en cuenta ... bueno, todo".

Kurenai asintió con la cabeza, pero respondió: "Tristemente, los sentimientos no siempre tienen que tener sentido para controlarnos. Aún así, se ha convertido en una mujer hermosa, así que no estoy seguro de entenderlo realmente. Ella ha sido una genina casi tanto tiempo como tú si eliminamos el tiempo que viajaste con Jiraiya. Esta inocencia con la que pareces tener un problema podría haber desaparecido hace mucho tiempo.

Naruto suspiró antes de admitir: "A decir verdad, eso me facilitaría un poco. Quiero decir, si ella tuviera experiencia, entonces sería solo mi imaginación en juego. Pero, si no ... no lo sé ... en parte de mí me preocupa que sea solo yo quien la tome porque puedo ".

"¿Porque ella realmente no agrega nada a tu ambición?" Kurenai suministró tratando de ayudarlo a organizar sus pensamientos. Dudaba que ese fuera el caso, ya que sospechaba que él habría mostrado más dudas al agregarla a ella y a algunos otros, ya que ella no contribuyó al grado que Tsunade o Koharu hicieron. Pensando en esas líneas y agregando lo que ya había admitido, se dio cuenta de que, "Tienes miedo de que tu ego te esté impulsando a hacerlo". Podía ver que la declaración resonó con él, y agregó: "Supongo que puedo entender eso. Sabías aquí cuando ella tenía una edad más inocente, y aunque aún no había madurado en la buena muestra física que eres ahora. Sin embargo, no compartía exactamente esa misma inocencia. Tendemos a olvidar que entrenamos genin para matar y algunos ven tales acciones de combate incluso antes de tomar sus primeros exámenes de Chunin. A decir verdad, probablemente no estés tan alejado del estado mental que tenías en ese momento ".

Naruto sonrió y agregó: "Me gusta creer que ha habido algunas mejoras en ese sentido".

Kurenai se rió suavemente antes de responder: "Quiero decir, en el sentido de mirar al mundo con el mismo nivel de inocencia que a ella. Por ejemplo, si bien es posible que hayas jugado inocentemente con Konohamaru y los demás, ya que recién ingresaban a la parte final de la academia después de que te graduaras. Probablemente hayas visto cosas que hacían que sea bastante difícil disfrutar del mismo nivel de alegría. Probablemente no quieras ser lo que lo despoja de Moegi, y sentir que hacerlo sería solo acariciar tu ego. No responde honestamente a sus sentimientos con los tuyos.

Naruto asintió antes de girarse para mirar hacia el río. Después de un momento dijo: "Supongo que es cierto. Dudo que tendría este problema si no hubiera pasado tiempo conociéndola antes de que su interés en mí tomara un giro más adulto. Aún así, no puedo decir exactamente cómo sé cómo me comportaré si ella se vuelve más persistente ".

Kurenai sintió que aumentaba su respeto por Naruto ya que estaba segura de que la mayoría de los hombres en su situación con gusto saltarían ante la oportunidad. Después de todo, eran las cosas de las que estaban hechas las chicas de al lado o las fantasías de los maestros / estudiantes. El hecho de que Naruto dudara de aceptar su enamoramiento solo porque podía e incluso sentía que hacerlo podría hacer que se rindiera en una parte oscura de sí mismo era algo revelador. También creía que era una razón central para su éxito con las mujeres, ya que la hacía desearlo aún más. Ella sonrió, ya que dudaba de que él se diera cuenta de que incluso sus inseguridades tendían a hacerlo una persona tan digna por todo el afecto que recibió. Después de todo, era fácil imaginar cómo incluso una persona amable y afectuosa podría ser corrompida por el poder que el Vinculación le daba a una mujer influenciada por él. Se imaginó que no lo haría antes de que la mayoría de las personas se hicieran la simple pregunta de "¿Debería?" Una pregunta relativamente simple, pero que había evitado que muchas personas se equivocaran en la oscuridad. Por supuesto, era una pregunta que otros en su círculo se habían hecho, ya que pensaba en Kushina en particular, ya que podía imaginar que la mujer había luchado con sus deseos por su hijo. Pero, incluso si una persona eventualmente llevara a cabo la acción que provocó la preocupación, al menos hacer una pausa para preguntar significaba que eran más conscientes de las posibles consecuencias. mientras pensaba en Kushina en particular, ya que podía imaginar que la mujer había luchado con sus deseos por su hijo. Pero, incluso si una persona eventualmente llevara a cabo la acción que provocó la preocupación, al menos hacer una pausa para preguntar significaba que eran más conscientes de las posibles consecuencias. mientras pensaba en Kushina en particular, ya que podía imaginar que la mujer había luchado con sus deseos por su hijo. Pero, incluso si una persona eventualmente llevara a cabo la acción que provocó la preocupación, al menos hacer una pausa para preguntar significaba que eran más conscientes de las posibles consecuencias.

Contenta con su propia decisión de tomar al rubio como amante, ella dijo: "Lo que decidan, estoy seguro de que será lo mejor para los dos. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo divertido que es hablar sobre otra mujer, puedes o no acostarte algún día ... "

" Tienes razón ", dijo Naruto consciente de que solo estaba bromeando parcialmente," Definitivamente debería centrarme en el aquí y ahora ".

Kurenai tomó un sorbo de su vino antes de decir: "Bueno, para ser justos, fui yo quien lo trajo".

"De todos modos", dijo Naruto saludando al camarero para que trajera el cheque, "¿Qué dice que empecemos para que pueda poner toda mi atención en ti?

A Kurenai le gustó el sonido de eso, pero bromeando dijo: "No lo sé. Algo me dice que habrá mucha competencia por esa atención tan pronto como lleguemos a casa ".

Naruto le sonrió mientras revisaba la factura. Luego metió el pago y una generosa propina en la pequeña carpeta que le habían entregado antes de ponerse de pie para caminar hacia ella. Extendiendo su brazo, dijo: "Bueno, entonces vayamos a algún lugar donde pueda prometerle prestarle toda mi atención".

Intrigada, Kurenai tomó el brazo ofrecido y después de salir del restaurante tuvo que admitir que estaba excepcionalmente contenta de haber tenido una segunda oportunidad para volver a enamorarse.

Kurenai se sorprendió un poco al descubrir que Naruto la había llevado a un complejo de apartamentos en el lado opuesto de la aldea desde el Hidden Eddy Inn. El apartamento al que la condujo era de un tamaño decente en el piso superior, y no muy diferente al que ella había vivido antes de mudarse a la posada. El interior también estaba decorado de forma bastante rústica, lo que le daba una sensación de cabina. Ella supuso que era para ayudar a mantener los sentimientos románticos que las citas con las que él tomó a sus amantes debían crear. Naruto cerró la puerta detrás de ellos mientras se quitaba los zapatos y luego la ayudó a quitarse la chaqueta protegiéndola del frío de la noche. Lo colgó en un armario cercano y dijo: "Bienvenido a mi pequeño hogar lejos de casa".

Kurenai entró en el apartamento mientras sonreía sobre su hombro para comentar: "Esta sería la tercera, si no fuera así, incluidos los lugares que tienes en Suna y Kumo".

Naruto se rió entre dientes mientras la seguía con las manos en los bolsillos mientras respondía: "No del todo. Esos lugares serían mis hogares; después de todo, son donde vive mi familia. Debido a esto, es donde todos interactuamos juntos y, como usted mencionó, si alguien hubiera querido unirse a nosotros, sería bienvenido a hacerlo ". Sacando una de sus manos de su bolsillo, indicó el apartamento y agregó: "Este lugar es uno que configuramos para las personas que usamos hoy, y oficialmente es su residencia. Pero, en la práctica, sirve como una especie de signo de no molestar. Los demás no nos molestarán aquí, ya que es allí donde los llevo después de nuestras citas por un tiempo más. Originalmente íbamos a quedarnos en el Majestic Leaf Hotel, pero nos echaron. Demasiadas quejas de ruido aparentemente.

Kurenai se rió suavemente mientras también se maravilló de la dinámica de cómo funcionaba la Familia a la que se había unido. También podía ver la atracción y la necesidad de un lugar así, ya que aunque a veces era emocionante y divertido compartirlo. También hubo momentos en que una mujer necesitaba pasar un tiempo a solas con el hombre que deseaba.

El jounin se sentó en el sofá mientras Naruto se movía hacia la chimenea para encender uno, y luego se trasladó a un área de bar donde recogió algunos vasos. Se dio cuenta de que él se había preparado con anticipación para su llegada cuando lo vio sacar un cubo con una botella de vino de una caja de hielo debajo de la barra y colocarlo encima de la barra. Él trajo los artículos reunidos y cuando sacó el vino del hielo en el que se estaba enfriando, vio que era una marca que ella prefería. Le ofreció un vaso antes de servirse un poco para él y se sentó a su lado y le preguntó: "¿Y qué piensas?"

"Creo que estás poniendo mucho esfuerzo para alguien que ya ha disfrutado de mí en la cama", dijo Kurenai en broma.

Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa mientras preguntaba: "¿Quizás estás pensando que tengo motivos ocultos?" Con fingida exasperación, agregó: "¿A qué se dirige el mundo cuando un hombre no puede demostrarle a una mujer que está con un poco de atención sin que se ponga en guardia de que quiere algo?"

"¿Qué en verdad?" Kurenai dijo que su sonrisa era contagiosa.

Naruto se rió suavemente antes de decir: "Bueno, si te tranquiliza, ya que se adaptará a tu visión del mundo, entonces tal vez pueda plantear el asunto de que me gustaría que respaldaras a Moegi, Yakumo y yo para los exámenes de Chunin". Pero, para ser sincero, íbamos a acercarnos a usted como grupo ".

Kurenai estaba un poco sorprendido por la solicitud, así que preguntó: "¿Por qué no preguntarle a Kakashi?"

Naruto tomó un sorbo de su vino antes de responder: "Lo haría, pero Toka necesitará también a alguien que recomiende a su grupo para los exámenes, y dado que incluso un equipo de mezcolanza necesita encontrar un patrocinador jounin, probablemente sería mejor si él la suya nominada ".

Dándole una sonrisa de complicidad, agregó: "Además, quizás te hayas sentido debido a que nuestra relación asegurando mi recomendación sería un bloqueo".

"En realidad no", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras colocaba una mano sobre su rodilla, "Pero, creí que tal vez podría darle un incentivo adicional para estar de acuerdo".

"Hmm", dijo Kurenai alejando su mano, "Eso me suena como un soborno. No estoy seguro de querer manchar mi reputación nominando a un equipo que no estaba seguro de que estuviera realmente preparado para las pruebas que enfrentarán ".

Naruto se rió entre dientes mientras movía la mano que ella golpeó juguetonamente antes de recostarse en el sofá y respondió: "Es por eso que no quería mezclar negocios con placer, y por qué queríamos acercarnos a usted como grupo, y darle una oportunidad para ver el equipo que estarías patrocinando en acción ".

Kurenai era muy consciente de cómo la sesión de entrenamiento para ese equipo había terminado tan seductora que se arrastraba hacia él. Puso una mano sobre su entrepierna que comenzó a masajear mientras susurraba seductoramente: "Considerando que tendré que viajar con tu equipo. Creo que habrá tiempo para un poco de ambos, ¿no?

Naruto gimió cuando su polla comenzó a responder a las caricias de los kunoichi. Mirando fijamente sus ojos rojos, él respondió: "Naturalmente, tendré que seguir mis indicaciones del sensei que nos patrocina".

A Kurenai todavía le resultaba difícil creer lo difícil que Naruto podría ponerse incluso después de satisfacer a tantas mujeres. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa sensual cuando bajó la mosca y dijo mientras bajaba la boca hacia su polla: "Probablemente me resulte difícil decir que no, especialmente si tus compañeros de equipo son tan receptivos como tú".

Naruto echó la cabeza hacia atrás para disfrutar del placer de sentir a Kurenai tragarse su virilidad. "Ahh ... mierda", gimió mientras sentía que su lengua giraba alrededor de su polla antes de que ella comenzara a chuparlo ruidosamente cuando ella comenzó a menear la cabeza.

Sin embargo, Naruto no solo permaneció inactivo mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y levantaba el dobladillo del vestido de su amante para exponer su trasero. Él sonrió al ver que su amante de ojos rojos había decidido renunciar a la ropa interior, algo que apreció cuando comenzó a frotar su húmedo y húmedo roce. Kurenai gimió en su polla haciéndole gemir a su vez y comenzar a bombear un poco sus caderas. También aumentó la presión sobre ella cuando comenzó a deslizar un par de dedos dentro de ella dándoles un giro mientras entraba y salía.

Ella lo dejó escapar de sus labios mientras ella gimió, y trató de concentrarse en su polla mientras la lamía. Pero sus dedos se sentían demasiado bien, particularmente cuando la alcanzó debajo de ella con su mano libre y comenzó a frotar su clítoris. Sintiendo que estaba a punto de correrse, retrocedió para darse la oportunidad de reagruparse. Sin embargo, se sintió increíblemente sexy mientras se recostaba en el sofá con las piernas abiertas lascivamente para mostrar su sexo goteante a su amante. Respirando pesadamente, dijo: "Confío en que este lugar viene equipado con una cama".

Naruto inclinó la cabeza y se puso de pie antes de ofrecerle su mano. La Jounin aceptó la ayuda de sus pies, y rápidamente fue recibida en un beso que ella aceptó fácilmente. Se besaron cuando sintió las manos de Naruto rodear su espalda para desabrochar la cremallera de su vestido. Una vez que sintió que se bajaba, dio un paso atrás para deslizar el vestido por su cuerpo.

Se tomó un momento para beber en su esplendor desnudo permitiendo que Kurenai se acercara a él. Ella besó su clavícula mientras le desabotonaba la camisa y luego la bajaba por sus brazos. Sus labios viajaron de regreso a los de él mientras sus manos desabrochaban sus pantalones que rápidamente se unieron a su camisa en el suelo. Naruto la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó hacia la habitación del departamento. Suavemente la dejó en la cama, y luego se movió hacia el frente. Se arrastró hacia ella desde el pie de la cama, pero se detuvo una vez que pudo bajar la cabeza entre sus muslos.

Kurenai arqueó la espalda una vez que su lengua hizo contacto con su quim ya que Naruto la sujetaba firmemente por los muslos. Su lengua viajó sobre los pétalos de seda de su coño mientras recogía su miel, antes de que comenzara a sumergirse profundamente en ella en busca de más. Ella gimió ruidosamente mientras sus manos se aferraban al edredón debajo de ella, antes de sentarse y enterrar sus manos en su cabello cuando encontró un paquete de nervios particularmente sensible. Su cuerpo comenzó a producir aún más de su néctar, lo que llevó a Naruto a trabajar más duro para beberlo todo, lo que la hizo retroceder mientras luchaba por no correrse. Pero, su cuerpo sabía lo que quería tan inconscientemente que comenzó a empujar su chocho más fuerte contra su barbilla tratando de aumentar el placer que estaba sintiendo. Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente cuando explotó en un mundo de placer,

Cuando se dio cuenta de su entorno nuevamente, maulló suavemente mientras Naruto todavía lamía sus pliegues ahora extremadamente sensibles. Sus manos buscaron sus mejillas y ella lo instó a subir su cuerpo. Lo hizo felizmente y selló sus labios con los de ella mientras sus lenguas bailaban una alrededor de la otra. Ella era muy consciente de lo duro que estaba mientras su polla estaba atrapada entre ellos. Ansiosa por enterrarla profundamente dentro de ella, ella lo empujó hacia atrás para crear algo de espacio, aunque sus labios nunca dejaron los de él. Luego, trabajando con el tacto, le pasó la mano por el pecho y el estómago hasta llegar a su destino. Él gimió en su boca cuando ella lo acarició varias veces antes de guiarlo a su entrada. Fue su turno de gemir una vez que hizo contacto y lentamente comenzó a empujar dentro de ella. Cuando estuvo completamente adentro,

Él comenzó a moverse y ella no pudo evitar notar cuán diferente se sentía estar conectado a él esta vez. Ella sentía que podría deberse en parte a la ubicación, pero sospechaba que la mayoría se debía a lo que representaba la ubicación. Lo cual era que, por el momento, no existía nadie más que ella. Había escuchado a algunas de las otras mujeres mencionar esos sentimientos en las semanas posteriores a convertirse en una de las amantes de Naruto, pero admitió que no había sentido exactamente lo mismo. Pero eso, naturalmente, se debió a que rápidamente sedujo a varias mujeres en Suna poco después de su entrada en la red de sus amantes, sin mencionar a Yoshino Nara. Desde ese período, ella había llegado a conocerlo mejor, como él la tenía a ella, pero realmente no había sentido un sentimiento de exclusividad hacia él.

Sin embargo, ahora con él moviéndose dentro de ella mientras la miraba a los ojos, y la promesa de que por el momento se quedarían solos. Kurenai lo estaba sintiendo con fuerza, y quería sentirlo más fuerte y gimió, "Dioses sí, te sientes tan bien dentro de mí, pero dame más".

Naruto se echó hacia atrás para ponerse de rodillas y agarró sus caderas comenzó a golpear su carne. Ella gritó mientras usaba sus tobillos cerrados para instarlo a moverse aún más fuerte y más rápido. Naruto gimió cuando ella también apretó su coño alrededor de él, haciéndole decir: "Joder, te has vuelto tan jodidamente apretado".

Kurenai gimió feliz al escuchar eso y se hizo más fuerte cuando la levantó para poder chupar sus tetas mientras la levantaba corporalmente de arriba abajo. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cabeza para apretarlo más en su seno. Él dejó de moverla con solo su fuerza obligándola a poner los pies sobre la cama para que ella pudiera comenzar a moverse. Ella gimió contenta mientras lo hacía y pronto comenzó a crecer más fuerte cuando su amante la alcanzó para comenzar a burlarse del capullo de rosa de su ano. Luego deslizó su dedo medio dentro de ella y comenzó a empujarlo hacia adentro y hacia afuera a tiempo con su polla, que comenzó a moverse para encontrar sus empujes hacia abajo.

Kurenai comenzó a sacudir la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras se recostaba. Terminó con la cabeza hacia atrás en la cama mientras su agarre sobre su amante se debilitaba demasiado como para mantenerlo como si el placer que se acumulaba en su interior estuviera minando su fuerza. Naruto retiró el dedo de su ano mientras comenzaba a concentrarse en golpear su arranque, lo que alentó con sus gritos cada vez más fuertes. Ella se tensó y sus piernas se dispararon en el aire para envolverlo nuevamente para poder jalar su polla por completo dentro de ella mientras gritaba: "Oh, mierda ... Me estoy corriendo así que ... ¡¡Joder!"

Naruto no necesitaba sus palabras para confirmar que mientras su coño lo ordeñaba por todo lo que valía, lo que con gusto le proporcionó. Kurenai sintió el calor inundando su vientre que la hizo suspirar de satisfacción tan pronto como su ola de placer terminó de estrellarse sobre ella. Naruto se derrumbó en la parte superior cuando su clímax se desvaneció en la memoria, y para Kurenai su peso se sintió tranquilizadoramente bueno, haciendo que ella lo abrazara libremente. Él se apartó lo suficiente como para mirarla a los ojos mientras decía: "Lamento la demora en darle una bienvenida adecuada a mi familia".

Kurenai le sonrió, ya que definitivamente podía sentir el mismo nivel de unidad que las otras mujeres afirmaron cuando respondió: "Más vale tarde que nunca. Pero, espero que no tengas ningún plan, ya que siento que me deben una compensación adicional por hacerme esperar tanto ".

Naruto se rió entre dientes y comenzó a moverse dentro de ella nuevamente ya que su polla no se había desvanecido en lo más mínimo. Mirándola fijamente a los ojos, dijo: "Soy tuyo todo el tiempo que necesites".

Aunque no estaba segura de que necesariamente pudiera decir que lo amaba, a Kurenai definitivamente le resultaba más fácil imaginar a Naruto como un hombre que algún día podría afirmar que era dueño de su corazón. Especialmente cuando él nuevamente comenzó a mostrarle su cuerpo que ya tenía las llaves para satisfacerlo.

Konan se marchitó internamente cuando el Raikage dijo sobre su propuesta: "Seguramente debes estar bromeando".

Al mirar alrededor de la habitación, supo que tenía aliados tanto en Yugito como en Mabui. Pero, en lo que respecta a aquellos que realmente tenían el poder en la jerarquía política de Kumo, podrían brindarle poco más que un apoyo silencioso.

Sin embargo, Yugito demostró que no se contentaría con brindarle un apoyo silencioso, ya que en realidad estaba bastante complacida cuando Konan le informó que la quería para su nuevo Akatsuki. "Lord Raikage, lo que Lady Konan ha sugerido en realidad tiene mérito si solo le da la oportunidad de explicar".

Ay volvió su mirada hacia la mujer que él creía que todavía albergaba al Gato de Dos Colas. No podía decir exactamente que estaba satisfecho con su decisión de permitir que la mujer asistiera a la reunión, ya que lo puso en una posición algo incómoda. Particularmente como si ella no hubiera estado allí, probablemente le habría dicho a Konan que se fuera al infierno. Pero, con la presencia de Yugito, descubrió que necesitaba ser más diplomático con algunas de las razones detrás de su negativa. Especialmente en lo que respecta a su condición de jinchuriki. Como tal, se alegró cuando su asesor más antiguo, Darui, respondió: "Lady Yugito, tenga en cuenta que no hace mucho tiempo, esta mujer habría intentado secuestrarla en un esfuerzo por extraer las Dos Colas. Ahora está pidiendo que simplemente te entreguemos ".

Konan no frunció el ceño ante las palabras del hombre, aunque sintió una sensación de vergüenza y culpa por cómo Akatsuki se comportó en el pasado. Pero, esperando que el grupo que esperaba reunir ayudaría a devolverlo al camino original para el que había sido creado, ella respondió: "No creo que haya muchos en esta sala que no hayan tomado medidas a las que hayan llegado". lamentar. Mi esperanza de restablecer a Akatsuki como una fuerza para el bien es una manera de enmendar mis errores y los del pasado. ¿Admitiste que participaste en el intento de secuestro de Hinata Hyuuga? ¿No intentaste hacer lo mismo?

Ay rápidamente respondió: "Apenas. Mi mano fue forzada, y admití eso para salvar la vida de mi shinobi que había actuado precipitadamente. Pero, no confunda eso con ningún arrepentimiento sobre la decisión de mi parte. Estoy decepcionado porque falló y me costó un guerrero valiente y leal. Pero, habría tomado esa decisión una y otra vez si creyera que tenía la oportunidad de tener éxito, ya que era aumentar el poder de Kumogakure ".

Ay frunció el ceño, aunque no estaba demasiado sorprendido por la obviamente decepción de Konan. Tanto Mabui como Yugito también parecían bastante perturbados por su respuesta. No pudo evitar sentir que había dañado su estima en ambos ojos.

Todavía entregar un jinchuriki para mantenerlo sería una tontería a sus ojos, lo que el jefe de su Anbu dijo: "Dices que deseas la paz, y para eso trabajará este nuevo Akatsuki". Sin embargo, me parece que esperas hacerlo usando el mismo modelo que la encarnación anterior. Diez S-Class Shinobi es una fuerza que puede sacudir incluso una de las principales aldeas shinobi. Más concretamente, nos está pidiendo que suministremos uno de nuestros dos jinchuriki, pidiéndonos efectivamente que reduzcamos nuestra propia fuerza en el proceso ".

"¿Puedo señalar que Konoha no tuvo problemas para permitir que Fu se uniera", respondió Konan con calma.

El Capitán Principal de Kumogakure Anbu, Tosen, se encogió de hombros y dijo: "Para empezar, el reclamo de Konoha a las Siete Colas era tenue. También fue la causa de la grieta entre Taki y la Hoja, y lo que llevó a Waterfall a una alianza con Iwa. Una alianza que parece estar deteriorándose de nuestras fuentes de inteligencia. Konoha dejar que las Siete Colas se unan a su grupo podría verse como un paso para normalizar las relaciones con Waterfall. Originalmente había pertenecido a una aldea menor ".

"Ella", dijo Yugito enfatizando enojado el pronombre, "fue traicionado por Taki al Akatsuki de Tobi. Ella fue salvada por Konoha como yo. Yo, al menos, tenía un hogar que quería verme regresar ".

Konan vio la oportunidad de aprovechar una ventaja en el intercambio, pero debido a que posiblemente dañara los sentimientos de Yugito se abstuvo de hacerlo. Podía ver que Mabui también lo veía, y que su condición de jinchuriki estable la convertía en un activo militar extremadamente importante. Konan no podía decir que Ay no se preocupaba por ella como persona, pero era evidente para ella que él y sus asesores la valoraban mucho más como ese activo que como persona. Ella no estaba demasiado sorprendida de que Yugito no lo viera ya que nunca había tenido una infancia verdaderamente normal, pero mientras que un shinobi normal podría retirarse algún día. En muchos sentidos, estaba tan atrapada como el Bijuu que una vez había estado. Simplemente no se había dado cuenta de las barras todavía. No queriendo ser quien se los mostrara solo para su beneficio, ella dijo: "No obstante el estado de Fu. Kumo fue la única gran aldea shinobi que no formó parte del grupo anterior. Quería que Lady Yugito se uniera porque esperaba que enviara un mensaje poderoso de que este nuevo Akatsuki existe con la bendición de la Alianza. Lo he recibido tanto de Konoha como de Suna, y mientras tanto procederé sin ti. Teniendo en cuenta la prosperidad actual de Kumo es un resultado directo de que Konoha perdona tus acciones pasadas, lo desees o no, seguramente puedes ver las ... ventajas políticas de ser percibido como tan indulgente ".

Ay estudió el rostro de la mujer estoica por un momento antes de decir: "No niego que la Alianza haya sido beneficiosa. Sin embargo, a pesar de que hemos acordado unir recursos. No malinterpreten eso como estar dispuestos a ponernos en una desventaja táctica para mantener las apariencias. Además, incluso ha declarado que este nuevo Akatsuki actuará como monitor contra y para los miembros de la Alianza ".

Konan dejó que apareciera cierta preocupación en su rostro mientras decía: "Si eso te preocupa, uno pensaría que tienes algo que ocultar".

"Por supuesto que sí", dijo Ay despectivamente, "Justo como me imagino que Konoha y Suna lo hacen. Sin mencionar a ti mismo, ya que has estado tratando de suprimir el conocimiento de que un grupo ha comenzado a vengar a los asesinados por Pain cuando tomó el control de Hanzo la Salamandra ".

Konan no reaccionó ya que la razón principal por la que había querido suprimir ese conocimiento era evitar que Naruto se enterara. Un esfuerzo que ella había aprendido había fallado recientemente debido en parte a que Ino le había quitado la información a Fuyou a instancias de Yoshino. Naturalmente, la pareja había alertado a Naruto, quien le había hablado al respecto, pero ella había insistido en que era un problema que debía resolver por sí misma.

Él había compartido con ella el conocimiento de que Yoshino creía que un tercero ahora podría estar ayudando al grupo que se hacía llamar La Resistencia Salamandra. Konan ya lo había sospechado desde que el grupo se había vuelto más descarado recientemente. Aunque todavía no de una manera particularmente violenta en este momento, ya que apuntó a los sistemas de infraestructura para demostrar que podía y ser una molestia. Ella lo atribuyó al hecho de que alegaron que su regla no era válida debido a cómo sucedió y, por lo tanto, esperaban que los ciudadanos estuvieran de su lado. Lo cual sería difícil si procedieran a matar a las personas que supuestamente querían liberar de su gobierno. Debido a esto, Konan esperaba que pudieran ser razonados y con ese fin había intentado varias veces entablar negociaciones con ellos. Hasta la fecha, esos esfuerzos habían fallado, pero ella se mantuvo esperanzada.

Konan contuvo el ceño fruncido porque estaba preocupada de que Kumogakure estuviera ayudando a sus detractores, especialmente porque Ay había dejado en claro que compartía la misma opinión que el grupo rebelde con respecto a su gobierno. Dejó que la idea se desvaneciera porque sabía que era descortés para los amantes de Naruto que llamaron a Kumo su hogar. Ella no dudaba que la mayoría de ellos compartiría ese conocimiento con él, si no ella directamente. De acuerdo, el Raikage podría mantener el conocimiento en secreto para todos menos unos pocos, de manera similar a cuando había conspirado contra el Hyuuga. Pero, a pesar de algo de lo que la reunión había revelado sobre sus puntos de vista, ella no creía que él actuaría directamente contra un miembro de la Alianza debido al retroceso que causaría si se descubriera tal cosa.

Pero, a pesar de sus propios problemas en casa, temía lo que significaba la admisión menor para la Alianza en su conjunto. Ella naturalmente sabía que los gobiernos tenían secretos que a veces tenían que guardar. Ay contaba con que ese hecho fuera universal para explicar sus preocupaciones sobre un nuevo Akatsuki que posiblemente descubriera esos secretos. Pero, sintió que esto era particularmente revelador, lo que la llevó a creer que los secretos que Kumo podría estar guardando eran exactamente del tipo que quería que descubriera su Akatsuki. Al señalar esto, dijo: "Estoy segura de que lo hacen. Pero, no creo que estén de acuerdo con mi reforma de Akatsuki es simplemente porque creen que son demasiado listos para ser atrapados si esos secretos se extienden fuera de sus territorios ".

Podía ver que su declaración agravaba al Raikage mientras él respondía acaloradamente: "Kumo no tiene interés en jugar con patéticos países menores como usted o nuestros vecinos. Para ser honesto, no veo por qué Suna y Konoha incluso se molestaron en incluirte en la Alianza. No eres más que un terrorista que se valida porque tu gobierno ahora apoya más a Konoha y Suna que al que reemplazaste. El hecho de que te hayan perdonado no significa que la sangre que derramaste para llegar a donde estás se haya lavado. Intentas actuar como nuestro juez, entonces, ¿quién se sienta a juzgarte?

Konan no podía negar mucho de lo que el Raikage decía que era cierto. Sabiendo que él no iba a ceder, ella se levantó para responder: "Tienes razón en que yo era un criminal y un terrorista. He matado inocentes para tratar de lograr mis deseos, y una de mis víctimas potenciales está incluso aquí con nosotros. Pero, estás equivocado acerca de una cosa. No busco emitir un juicio, solo para asegurarme de que todas las personas del continente estén protegidas de quienes las dañarían por sus propios objetivos egoístas. De personas como quién era yo y quién temo que sigas siendo. Puedes enmascarar tu avaricia detrás de actuar para el mejoramiento de Kumo. Pero, cuando todo está dicho y hecho, ya que tú eres el que está en el poder, no estás simplemente actuando por ti mismo ".

Ay aplastó la mesa frente a él mientras se ponía de pie de golpe mientras decía peligrosamente: "Será mejor que salgas antes de que realmente pierda la calma".

Konan inclinó la cabeza y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta. Se detuvo al llegar a la puerta para mirar por encima del hombro mientras decía: "Dejaré un lugar abierto en Akatsuki para usted, Lady Yugito".

"No te molestes", dijo Ay enojado.

Konan mantuvo la calma cuando dijo: "No me estaba dirigiendo a ti. En caso de que haya perdido su atención, unirse a Akatsuki es algo que ella desea. Por lo tanto, responderé a ese deseo manteniendo abierto el lugar que pretendía para ella ".

La mandíbula de Ay se tensó cuando se abstuvo de atacar a la mujer. Olvidando a su audiencia, aunque dijo acaloradamente: "Estás más loco ahora que cuando trataste de tomar el Bijuu por la fuerza si crees que voy a entregar las dos colas a tú."

Konan se encontró con la mirada enojada del hombre y simplemente dijo: "Nunca pedí las dos colas. Pedí que se permitiera unirse a Yugito Nii ".

"Son uno y lo mismo", dijo Ay rápidamente.

Konan pudo ver que Yugito parecía traicionado por la declaración del Raikage. La mujer de cabello azul inmediatamente se arrepintió de no haberse ido en lugar de incitar al hombre, ya que se dio cuenta de que había provocado involuntariamente el mismo asunto sobre el que se había negado a comentar anteriormente.

La voz de Yugito estaba teñida de amargura cuando dijo: "No soy solo el Bijuu que llevo, y deseo ayudar a Akatsuki de Konan a ayudar a mantener el ..."

"No seas ingenuo", dijo Ay todavía enojada, pero voz más suave mientras se dirigía a su subordinado. "Esta mujer no te ve como nada más que el jinchuriki de ..."

"No entiendes nada", dijo Yugito sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. "Durante años he sido el buen jinchuriki de este pueblo. Aún más que el hombre que afirmas ver como un hermano, ya que rutinariamente despega por sus propios motivos. Esto es algo que quiero hacer por mí, y me dices que no, porque no puedes separarme de las Dos Colas ".

"Estoy diciendo que no, porque así es el mundo", dijo Ay, su voz perdiendo el tono más suave que había contenido. "Puedes denunciarlo como injusto, pero representas una fuente de poder que otros codician. Te tengo en el pueblo para protegerte.

"No, no lo estás", dijo Yugito enojado, "Al menos aquellos que me atacarían son sinceros sobre lo que desean. Tú tan solo eres…"

"Una palabra más y haré que te envíen a la misma isla en la que se está quedando Bee", dijo Ay con tono definitivo. Al ver a Konan todavía parado allí, dijo: "Pensé que te ibas".

Konan hizo una pausa mientras quería disculparse con Yugito, pero sabía que tendría una oportunidad más tarde, así que simplemente se volvió para irse. Fue al techo del edificio donde se convirtió en un enjambre de mariposas de papel que comenzaron a viajar a la Tierra de las Verduras, donde esperaba que la reunión del Daimyo menor al que asistía produjera mejores resultados.

"Así que este es el famoso Muro del que tanto he oído hablar".

Yoshino levantó la vista del archivo que había estado reuniendo para el hombre que había entrado en su estudio. El cicatrizado especial Jounin entró en la habitación mientras decía: "Espero que no te importe que solo entre. Tu hijo me dejó entrar".

"No, en absoluto", dijo la Nara desde su escritorio, "estaba terminando con mis analistas actuales y había planeado pasar por su departamento para recopilar algunos informes nuevos".

Ibiki se movió de la pared que había estado examinando, que era un mapa volado de los Países Elementales y que lo cubría por completo. Pero, ahora también estaba cubierto en notas de post it, artículos de periódicos y cadenas de colores que conectaban varias ciudades. Sacó varias carpetas de debajo de su brazo mientras decía: "Pensé que te ahorraría el viaje".

Los ojos de Yoshino se centraron en la carpeta con cierta anticipación como un niño que recibe un regalo inesperado. "Son esos…"

Ibiki asintió mientras respondía: "Aquí está todo lo que hemos podido desenterrar en el grupo que asaltó la mansión de Kiyomi para destruir esa tableta. Incluye los informes de autopsia de los dos cuerpos que pudimos asegurar. Sin embargo, me temo que nos deja con más preguntas que respuestas. Además, parece que mirarlos más a fondo será un callejón sin salida con respecto al Culto, probablemente por qué se usaron. Siempre que estén conectados con el incidente ".

Yoshino aceptó las carpetas e inmediatamente abrió la que pertenecía a los tres atacantes mientras respondía: "Espero que no te ofendas si espero sacar mis propias conclusiones".

"No, en absoluto", dijo mientras volvía su atención a la pared que Nara aparentemente utilizó para ayudar a adivinar algunas de las conclusiones a las que llegó. Por el momento, ella no le había proporcionado nada lo suficientemente concreto como para hacerle creer en su supuesta capacidad para Divinar eventos futuros, o incluso hacer conexiones que otros perdieron. Pero, él sabía que ella había estado desconectada del mundo por un tiempo, y eso fue incluso antes de la muerte de su esposo. Al mirar al Muro que estaba compilando a partir de los datos que absorbió, él se estaba volviendo un tanto escéptico ya que muchos de los datos que estaba viendo le parecían bastante menores. Pero, de nuevo, prefirió el interrogatorio directo a la minería de datos que también era parte del trabajo de inteligencia. Miró por encima del hombro y se sorprendió al ver que la kunoichi parecía estar ya a la mitad de los paquetes sobre los presuntos miembros del culto. Se dio cuenta de que no solo los estaba mirando mientras sus ojos recorrían rápidamente la página de una manera que dejaba en claro que estaba leyendo a un ritmo increíble. De repente se detuvo cuando dijo: "Parece que hay algo de valor en este informe después de todo. Algo que deberíamos poder explorar más al menos ".

Ibiki tenía curiosidad, así que se movió al frente de su escritorio y, colocando sus manos sobre él, miró el archivo opuesto a ella. Después de leerlo, sabía que ella se había detenido en una sección donde los tres ninjas desaparecidos de Kumo y los presuntos cultistas habían masacrado un club en la Tierra de Piedra. Frunció el ceño mientras miraba algunas de las fotos de las personas que habían sido asesinadas, pero no vio exactamente cómo eso podría ser una ventaja para ellos, ya que la masacre había sucedido varios años antes.

Dándole a la mujer una mirada escéptica, dijo: "Me temo que no veo la conexión. ¿Qué significa una masacre hace varios años, y parece ser una pelea de bar que se volvió extremadamente violenta y tiene que ver con el ataque a la mansión de Kiyomi?

"No es una conexión directa", admitió Yoshino mientras sacaba la página del archivo. Grapó la hoja a una pizarra de corcho en una pared adyacente y usó un marcador para escribir un número en ella. Luego sacó una nota que la colocó dentro de los límites de la Tierra de Piedra, donde escribió el mismo número. Frente al interrogador principal, ella explicó: "Esa masacre comenzó como resultado de los tres tocando en una especie de batalla de las bandas. Según un sobreviviente que presenció el altercado que se cree que lo provocó, dijo que escuchó a uno de ellos decir que sus rivales lamentarían no haber respetado a los Reyes Celestiales ".

Ibiki asintió con la cabeza pero agregó: "Pero él solo pensó que era el nombre de la banda. Terminó saliendo temprano, que es la única razón por la que pudo compartir la historia. Se adelantó al día siguiente.

"Eso es correcto", dijo Yoshino al ver una mayor conexión, "Pero, según este informe, no había ninguna banda llamada Heavenly Kings registrada. En cambio, el único grupo que no se contabilizó ingresó bajo el nombre de KYS ".

"Es un callejón sin salida", dijo Ibiki encogiéndose de hombros, "El nombre de la banda ha aparecido tocando varias actuaciones antes, pero aparentemente se detuvieron después de la masacre. Probablemente cambiaron los nombres, ya que la descripción de los testigos de ellos no valía la pena en realidad describirlos, a menos que consideres emparejar a la mujer por el tamaño de su busto como una opción viable ".

"De hecho, creo que la razón por la que la banda no se había presentado es que Shermie podría haberse topado con Kanji poco después", dijo Yoshino, pero como ese no era su punto, ella siguió adelante rápidamente. "No, lo que me parece fascinante es el apodo de los Reyes Celestiales".

Ibiki de repente tuvo una epifanía cuando dijo: "Crees que hubo un cuarto miembro de la banda".

"No, no del todo", corrigió rápidamente el Nara, "pero puedo ver por qué piensas que, dado que los Reyes Celestiales son una referencia obvia a los cuatro dioses que observan las cuatro direcciones cardinales del Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste. Después de todo, muchos grupos lo han reclamado a lo largo de los años. Posiblemente haya un nuevo grupo en Iwagakure que debutará como Jinchuriki Killers, que se llamarán así ".

"¿Qué?" Ibiki dijo sorprendido, "¿Dónde has escuchado eso?"

"Lo visitaremos en un momento", dijo Yoshino negándose a desviarse. "No creo que se llamaran a sí mismos como un acto musical, pero probablemente junto con actividades relacionadas con el Culto. Esto significaría que había un líder, uno que no participó en el ataque a la aldea ".

"Debido a que él o ella sabía que era una misión suicida", dijo Ibiki que aún quería regresar a Iwa planeando organizar algún tipo de grupo que creyeran que podría igualar a un jinchuriki.

"Precisamente", dijo Yoshino con un asentimiento emocionado, sintiendo la emoción que solía hacer al armar un rompecabezas de los datos que recolectó. Pero, ella podía ver que era tan lejos como Ibiki lo iba a llevar, y agregó: "Creo que esto apunta a algún tipo de cisma dentro del Culto. Uno que podría ser potencialmente explotado ".

"¿Qué te lleva a creer eso?"

Yoshino regresó al escritorio para recoger el resto del archivo antes de pasar al final que detallaba el ataque a la mansión de Kiyomi. Al encontrar el pasaje que quería, dijo: "Justo antes de que el hombre llamado Kurisu usara ese jutsu suicida, le dijo a Mira que era a su madre de quien debía preocuparse. Como tal, sospechamos que el Culto de la Luna está detrás de él debido a su reverencia a una figura como la Santa Madre ".

Ibiki asintió, pero dijo: "Aún así no podemos incriminar a una religión entera debido a los murmullos enloquecidos de un loco".

"De acuerdo", dijo Yoshino con un movimiento de cabeza, "rápidamente sería una propuesta perdedora en el ámbito de la opinión pública". Pero, lleva a la posibilidad de que el título del Rey Celestial fuera uno que asociaran con los deberes del culto. Lamentablemente, todavía no tenemos idea de lo que había en la tableta a pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de Shiho. Sin embargo, sabemos que era algo que el culto probablemente no quería que descifráramos ".

Ibiki sintió la necesidad de decir: "No olvidemos que todo esto es simplemente una suposición en este momento. No tenemos evidencia directa de que el Culto esté involucrado.

Yoshino apenas se disuadió cuando respondió: "La suposición y las teorías son mis acciones y mi comercio. El Culto es el culpable más probable, pero incluso si son inocentes. Hay un grupo que no quería que descifráramos esa tableta. La forma en que se llevó a cabo el ataque me deja creer que los poderes de este grupo también querían eliminar a los Reyes Celestiales. Probablemente debido a su complacencia en una matanza tan insignificante como la que se realizó en la Tierra de las Piedras. Sin embargo, al menos uno de los miembros probablemente no está tan regido por sus impulsos como los otros tres, así que si bien vieron el ataque contra Kiyomi como una oportunidad para participar en una matanza sin sentido. Lo vio por la trampa que era y se quedó atrás. Es probable que pueda reclamar crédito por un trabajo bien hecho, mientras se deshace de posibles responsabilidades ".

La teoría tenía sentido para Ibiki, quien dijo: "Aunque no llamaría exactamente a tres personas capaces de defenderse contra varias bestias de cola, una responsabilidad. Supongo que te estás refiriendo a la idea de que si este cuarto miembro tiene planes de asumir el control del Culto. Entonces tener tres aliados que perderán la calma en una competencia de banda no son los mejores socios para tener ".

Yoshino inclinó la cabeza mientras decía: "Probablemente eran la definición de amigos como estos que necesitan enemigos". Regresó a su escritorio y se sentó mirando a la pared por un momento antes de agregar: "Lo más probable es que este cuarto miembro esté seguro de que los otros tres no podrían ser rastreados hasta él, de lo contrario no los habría dejado entrar en tal manera descarada. Pero, no puede estar seguro, por lo que existe la posibilidad de que esté monitoreando la aldea en busca de algunas señales de que nuestra investigación revela una conexión que desconoce. Si tenemos suerte, entonces podremos encontrar algún hilo que nos lleve a quien sea. Sin embargo, considerando el tiempo transcurrido desde el ataque, tal agente sería extremadamente difícil de descubrir ".

"Podríamos tratar de mirar a través de los registros de visitantes para buscar cualquier persona o personas que llegaron inmediatamente después del ataque", dijo Ibiki pensando que lo haría independientemente.

"Dudo que produzca algo", dijo Yoshino con el ceño fruncido. "Si se trata de un agente externo, dudo que sean tan descuidados como para firmar los registros a menos que tengan una razón legítima para visitarlos. Lamentablemente, debido al aumento del comercio, hay numerosas personas que probablemente parecen ser agentes potenciales, pero que tienen razones perfectamente legítimas para visitar. Sin mencionar que este Cuarto Miembro tenía la confianza suficiente para permitir que los demás atacaran la aldea, y confiaba en que no podríamos vincularlos con él. Es posible que desee mantener las pestañas, pero no lo hará descuidadamente ".

"Supongo que entonces dudas que él simplemente soborne a alguien en mi departamento para obtener información sobre la investigación", preguntó Ibiki aunque sabía la respuesta.

"Dándonos un rastro de dinero para seguir", dijo Yoshino sonando igual de despectivo ante la posibilidad. "Dudoso. Pero, a pesar de lo cuidadoso que pueda ser nuestro Cuarto Miembro, hay otra vía potencial para encontrarlo ".

"¿Que es eso?" Ibiki dijo sonando inseguro.

"Presionamos al Culto para que nos lo entregara", dijo Yoshino confiando en que podría funcionar, aunque sabía que era una tarea aún más difícil de lograr.

Ibiki asintió al ver lo que Nara estaba sugiriendo cuando dijo: "Listo. Querrás explotar el supuesto cisma que hizo prescindible a los Reyes Celestiales. Presiona lo suficiente sobre el Culto, y aquellos a cargo de la facción que quería verlos eliminados crearán un rastro directo hacia él, especialmente si está liderando a la oposición. Sin embargo, el problema es ...

"Ni siquiera estamos realmente seguros de que el Culto esté detrás de esto", dijo Yoshino, ya consciente del problema principal que había con su posible curso de acción sugerido. "Si estamos equivocados, o incluso si tenemos razón y lo manejamos mal, nuestros enemigos pueden usarlo contra nosotros. En la actualidad no es un método que deba realizarse a la ligera. La masacre de Uchiha es un excelente ejemplo de por qué. A pesar de que tenían la intención de rebelarse y obligar a todos a reconocer su superioridad, las acciones de la aldea y el posterior encubrimiento permitieron que se lanzara como si estuviera equivocado. A pesar de que actúa en beneficio de la mayoría de los ciudadanos ". Yoshino se reclinó en su silla y agregó: "Además, si presionamos al Culto, puede llevar a cuestionar qué nos hace estar tan seguros de que son los culpables, o que vale la pena investigar.

Ibiki parecía preocupado, pero no podía criticar exactamente su lógica cuando le preguntó: "Supongo que quieres decir que han estado aquí durante años".

"Exactamente", dijo Yoshino mirando a su pared donde había marcado las ubicaciones de varios de los compuestos más grandes. "Este culto surgió relativamente rápido después de que apareció el Kyuubi Negro. Pero, les creo cuando dicen que han existido desde la antigüedad. Como tal, las personas que ni siquiera sospechamos podrían haber estado practicando esta religión en secreto ".

Ibiki asintió con la cabeza pero confundido preguntó: "Si ese es el caso, ¿por qué crees que el Cuarto Rey Celestial necesitaría buscar a alguien fuera de Konoha para vigilar?"

Yoshino le sonrió antes de explicar: "Debido a tu temible reputación como uno. Una persona con secretos no se unirá voluntariamente a su departamento y se arriesgará a descubrirla. No, a menos que sea necesario. La segunda razón es que podemos suponer que la facción más poderosa en el Culto sería la encabezada por su Suma Sacerdotisa. Esta es la persona que nuestro cuarto miembro probablemente necesitaría deponer. Como es probable que provenga de una facción más débil, cualquiera que haya estado revirtiendo a esta Diosa de la Luna en secreto es probablemente leal a ella. Dudo que nuestro Rey celestial oculto se acerque a esa persona. Pero, si pudiéramos encontrar a un adorador así, podríamos encontrar que la Sacerdotisa les daría instrucciones para que renuncien a su rival.

"Así que nuestro Cuarto Rey tampoco querría que se encontrara a esa persona, y no se arriesgaría a alertarlos de su deseo de aprender lo que sabemos", dijo Ibiki al encontrar que su opinión sobre el Nara aumentaba rápidamente. "Eso deja su necesidad de contactar a un tercero no asociado con él o con el Culto. O, desarrollando un activo propio completamente leal a él ".

"A eso se reduce todo", dijo Yoshino antes de agregar como una ocurrencia tardía, "Aunque también podría ser una combinación de esas dos opciones. Probablemente querrá crear algunos recortes en caso de que se descubra este agente ".

Ibiki inclinó la cabeza antes de decir: "Informaré a algunos de mis subordinados más confiables para que supervisen los bancos locales en busca de grandes depósitos. Si tenemos suerte, podremos encontrar y marcar cualquier depósito sospechoso. Entonces, si es porque alguien está tratando de hacer que espíen, podemos voltearlos y crear un agente doble ".

Yoshino dudaba que fuera tan fácil, pero no hizo ningún comentario ya que sabía que el interrogador principal también lo sabía. Pero valió la pena perseguirlo, ya que uno de los mayores errores que una persona podía cometer en el juego de contrainteligencia era sobreestimar las habilidades de sus oponentes. Más de un espía había sido descubierto debido a un simple error que se había notado. Todavía sentía la necesidad de advertir a Ibiki sobre el verdadero peligro del grupo, ya que declaró: "Podemos lanzar nuestras redes en todos los lugares habituales, pero la herramienta más importante que el culto puede emplear para crear un espía es su propio dogma". Sé que no necesito recordarte que este Culto predica la complacencia en los deseos de uno, y más de una persona decente se ha extraviado por ceder en ellos.

Sus mejillas se colorearon cuando Ibiki se rió entre dientes antes de decir: "Asumo que estás hablando por experiencia personal".

Yoshino sonrió ante las bromas afables antes de decir: "Creo que me lo merecía por darte una conferencia sobre algo que ya sabes".

Ibiki se volvió hacia la pared de la mujer y comprendió mejor por qué consideraba tan pequeños los detalles como tan importantes. Después de todo, ella había tomado un nombre que él había leído e inmediatamente descartó como sin importancia para crear un caso bastante convincente. Aun así, sabía que todo podía ser basura, pero su instinto le decía que la mujer estaba en algo. Por lo tanto, deseando retomar su creencia de que Iwa iba a presentar un grupo propio, preguntó: "Ahora volvamos a por qué crees que Iwa revelará un grupo que se hace llamar los Cuatro Reyes Celestiales".

Yoshino tomó una taza que estaba sobre su escritorio y sacó un dardo. Luego lo arrojó al mapa y golpeó una de las notas que se encuentra en Iwa. Leyó el número que contenía y se acercó a la pizarra de corcho para encontrar un artículo periodístico fechado después de que Naruto había interferido en Paradise City. Lo examinó rápidamente y descubrió que decía que había estallado una guerra civil, pero que Cuatro Shinobi los había llamado Cuatro Reyes Celestiales. Se giró para mirarla y dijo: "¿Es esto una especie de artículo de broma?"

Yoshino negó con la cabeza en sentido negativo y luego explicó: "Apenas, es una prueba de los inconvenientes de tener un medio dirigido por el estado. La Tierra de la Tierra, como ustedes saben, tiene un Ministerio de Comunicaciones Públicas. Produce todo, desde los periódicos hasta los programas de televisión que el público puede ver. Naturalmente, estas historias muestran cuán grande es el gobierno, al tiempo que proclaman los males de las diferentes naciones ".

"Aún así, no estoy seguro de por qué esperarían que los ciudadanos de Earth Country creyeran en este relato completamente inventado de las acciones de Naruto", dijo Ibiki poniendo de nuevo el artículo. "No es tan difícil encontrar otras fuentes que detallen lo que realmente sucedió".

"Claro", estuvo de acuerdo Yoshino, "Quizás fuera de la Tierra. Pero no les preocupa que nuestros civiles sepan la verdad. Pero, ese artículo es un error porque revela una narración que se suponía que había sucedido, pero no lo hizo ".

Ibiki volvió a mirar rápidamente el artículo antes de decir: "Parece un error bastante tonto. ¿Cómo arruinas completamente todos los detalles?

"Esa es la desventaja de tener un medio que es más para crear narrativas, que para informar la verdad", dijo Yoshino encogiéndose de hombros. "Lo que imaginé que sucedió fue que el Ministerio se dio cuenta de que el barril de pólvora en el que se había convertido Paradise City estaba a punto de explotar. Por lo tanto, ya habían escrito los artículos de cómo resultó en una guerra que Iwa necesitaba sofocar. Al crear una narrativa, debe ser el primero con la información para dar forma a la opinión y, por lo tanto, los hechos son secundarios, en todo caso. Todo lo que se necesitaba saber para poner en marcha los engranajes de la campaña de propaganda era que la violencia había estallado en Paradise City ".

Ibiki comenzó a ver la cadena de eventos y dijo: "Luego, de vuelta en la sede del Ministerio, un burócrata escucha que eso es lo que sucedió, y envía la palabra para publicar los artículos. Pero luego descubre que fue Naruto, no Iwa quien intervino. Él se rió entre dientes mientras agregaba: "Me imagino que ese empujador de papel probablemente empuja margaritas en alguna parte".

"Muy probablemente teniendo en cuenta cómo esos tipos de gobiernos tienden a tratar estos asuntos", respondió Yoshino. "Tienden a sentir que motivará a otros a no cometer errores similares. Naturalmente, se corrió la voz rápidamente para no publicar la historia, pero como puede ver, algunos documentos ya habían sido impresos antes de ser recibidos. Si ese artículo se vendió en un puesto de periódicos, o alguna persona emprendedora se dio cuenta de que había una oportunidad de ganar dinero rápidamente al escuchar el aviso de retirada, no estoy seguro. Sin embargo, llegó a un mercado negro y tuve que Hanare me lo compró ".

Ibiki se sorprendió, y un poco divertido cuando preguntó: "Realmente, hay un mercado negro para artículos de periódicos falsificados".

"Hay un mercado negro para todo", dijo Yoshino divertido también, "aunque, el que había estado monitoreando es para libros raros o mal impresos y demás". Un aviso de retirada definitivamente aseguraría que cualquier documento que sobreviviera rápidamente encontraría su camino allí ".

Curioso por el valor de asignar a algunos miembros de su personal para rastrear tales cosas, preguntó: "¿Ha pagado sus ojos antes de tales eventos ha valido la pena antes?"

"No en la misma escala", dijo Yoshino reanudando su lectura de los archivos que había traído. "En general, me ha llevado a cuestionar ciertos resultados electorales cuando un periódico está tan seguro de que una persona va a ganar, solo para que el desvalido de repente se enoje. Pero aparte de eso, no tanto.

Ibiki asintió con la cabeza, pero preocupado dijo: "No pareces tan preocupado porque Iwa posiblemente tenga un grupo que sienten que está a la par con un jinchuriki".

Yoshino hizo una pausa en su lectura sobre una sustancia no identificada que había sido descubierta en la sangre extraída de ambos cuerpos. Sospechando que podría haber sido lo que le dio al grupo la oleada de poder que habían mostrado mientras luchaban contra los Bijuu, quería concentrarse en eso, por lo que cambió su enfoque hacia Ibiki para responder: "Es propaganda, por lo que es difícil evaluar si En realidad lo sería. Probablemente el artículo tenía la intención de asegurar a la población que Iwagakure sigue siendo más que un rival para nosotros a pesar de perder su jinchuriki. Lo que sí me preocupa es que Iwa estaba trabajando en algo de esa naturaleza mucho antes de que apareciera Akatsuki ".

"Supongo que sospechas esto ya que investigar y probar llevaría años", declaró Ibiki, lo que provocó que la Nara inclinara la cabeza.

"Sí", respondió Yoshino dejando que una pequeña nota de inquietud apareciera en su rostro ya que aunque no tenía datos reales sobre el grupo. Dudaba que Iwa permitiera que se informara que sus Cuatro Reyes Celestiales podrían manejar un jinchuriki a menos que la aldea estuviera segura de que podría hacerlo. "Es probable que tenga que ser algún tipo de proceso de aumento que haya tenido un éxito limitado, ya que de lo contrario lo habrían producido en masa. El escenario más probable es que las cuatro personas fueron los éxitos más fuertes hasta la fecha ".

"Eso no significa que no habrá más", dijo Ibiki con cautela.

"Eso podría ser cierto algún día en el futuro", dijo la Nara con calma, ya que confiaba en que no sería un proceso fácil o sin graves inconvenientes si no se consolidaba. "Pero, creo que el proceso es algo similar a la creación de un jinchuriki, lo que significa que probablemente comenzaron hace años. Probablemente con la intención de aumentar su shinobi para apoyar su jinchuriki y darles una ventaja en la próxima Guerra Shinobi. Por lo tanto, incluso es probable que este programa se haya reiniciado durante la Tercera Guerra Shinobi ". Yoshino recogió el informe en el que ella había estado trabajando cuando él ingresó y agregó: "Entro en aún más detalles en el informe que preparé. Hazme saber si tienes alguna pregunta."

Ibiki se dio cuenta de que la mujer lo estaba invitando a irse ya que su atención ya había regresado a los archivos que él le había traído, incluso cuando ella le ofreció la suya. Al aceptarlo, comenzó a dejar su estudio y sacudió la cabeza, asombrado de cómo funcionaba la mente de Nara. Aún así, no estaba muy seguro de si algo de lo que discutieron sucedería, pero definitivamente podía ver por qué se había ganado el título de El Oráculo.

Yoshino se dio cuenta de que estaba sola una vez más, pero ya estaba completamente concentrada en lo que estaba leyendo. Le preocupaba que, a pesar de haber sido analizada a fondo, la sustancia encontrada en el análisis de sangre de los Reyes seguía siendo bastante desconocida. Aunque confiaba en que era lo que había estado detrás de su poderoso chakra, creía que era probable que no cualquiera pudiera ingerirlo para obtener un chakra. Mirando hacia su pared, se enfocó en Iwagakure y sintió cierta preocupación de que no fuera una coincidencia que revelaran un grupo que llevaba el mismo nombre que los que habían invadido Konoha.

Sin embargo, rápidamente descartó la posibilidad de que hubiera un vínculo ya que Iwa tenía la intención de revelar a su grupo casi un año antes de que aparecieran los presuntos cultistas en Konoha. Eliminando así la posibilidad de que el nombre compartido por el grupo Iwa se debiera a que los Reyes fueron diezmados por Naruto y Bijuu. Pero, de repente se puso de pie mientras consideraba la posibilidad de que tal vez el nombre podría ser compartido debido a un sentido similar de lo Divino que se otorga a las personas de ambos grupos. Sería fácil imaginar que los Cultistas creían que estaban ingiriendo algo otorgado por su Santa Madre para darles habilidades mejoradas. Sin embargo, en Iwagakure se imaginó fácilmente que lo más cercano a un ser divino sería el Bijuu. Con el Bijuu siendo el enlace común, ella creía que cualquier proceso usado en ambos grupos probablemente se originó con las Bestias de Cola de alguna manera. Rápidamente teorizó que la sustancia desconocida en la sangre de los Cultistas podría ser similar a la carne similar a un chakra que había sido ingerida por Sora, lo que condujo a la creación del Kyuubi Negro.

Sin embargo, frunció el ceño porque sabía que actualmente no había forma de que ella probara su teoría. El Chakra Flesh que Kazuma había reunido se había marchitado hacía mucho tiempo, y que ella supiera, no había habido ningún estudio al respecto, ya que Konoha había estado demasiado ocupada atendiendo a sus muertos y defensa. Incluso pedirle a los Bijuu que se transformen probablemente no proporcionará ninguna información concluyente, ya que debido a que se convirtieron en humanos, sus formas de chakra se fusionaron con sus cuerpos, y extraer sus formas originales del jinchuriki restante era imposible por la misma razón, excepto por Bee . Sabía que algunos de sus compañeros de Familia con mucho gusto perseguirían a Sora para extraer el Kyuubi Negro, pero como se sospechaba que estaba en posesión de Kabuto, dudaba que aparecieran a menos que quisieran ser encontrados. Todavía,

Toki sintió una sensación de melancolía cuando dijo a los líderes reunidos: "Como no hemos estado para llegar a un acuerdo, tendremos que volver a convocar esta asamblea a la hora acordada el año próximo. En nombre de nuestro anfitrión Daimyo Haruna y yo, gracias a todos por venir y al menos estar dispuestos a considerar la posibilidad de una alianza ".

Muchos de los líderes menores del país inclinaron sus cabezas educadamente antes de ponerse de pie para comenzar a mezclarse mientras se traían refrescos a la habitación. Pero, ella detectó una sonrisa en una de sus caras. Ella centró su mirada en el hombre, lo que provocó que desapareciera rápidamente, y deseó poder mostrarle el desagrado que sentía por él, pero dudó que fuera conducente a futuras negociaciones. No es que ella sintiera que importaría incluso si permanecía civilizada, ya que había sido evidente que él había tenido la intención de actuar como un spoiler para formar una alianza desde el principio.

El hombre era el líder de Stone Country y tenía el título presuntuoso de presidente, a pesar de que no había habido elecciones para ponerlo en el poder. Pero, había subido al poder durante la Tercera Guerra Shinobi, y depuso al Daimyo anterior cuando estaba a punto de cambiar su apoyo de la Tierra de la Tierra al Viento durante la guerra. El hombre que parecía tener más de cuarenta años ahora se llamaba Vinzer Deling, y se había dado cuenta de la ira que el cambio de apoyo del Daimyo había provocado porque la mayor parte de la población de la Tierra de Piedra tenía estrechos vínculos con la Tierra de la Tierra. Entonces, si bien el Daimyo había estado dispuesto a cambiar de bando, especialmente porque la guerra se había vuelto contra Iwa en ese momento, gran parte de la población tampoco había estado dispuesta.

Naturalmente, tenían muy pocas posibilidades contra shinobi entrenado, pero con Iwa a través de la Tierra de Piedra sin molestias, los muchos cortes pequeños se convirtieron rápidamente en un sangrado masivo ya que Suna tuvo que invertir más y más recursos en tomar la Tierra de Piedra para evitar que Iwa de obtener una ruta clara hacia la Tierra del Viento. También era una posición algo única para tomar, ya que la mayoría de los países menores hicieron la vida un infierno para ambos lados usando su tierra para su campo de batalla. Los líderes de esos países a menudo solo se ponen del lado hacia el final, donde un ganador claro estaba cerca de ser declarado para ayudar con suerte a sacar al shinobi de sus tierras mucho antes. Sin mencionar que un gobierno abiertamente hostil sería reemplazado rápidamente si apoyara el lado equivocado demasiado pronto y ese lado perdiera. Supuso que se podría decir que Vinzer había tomado una posición de principios y había respondido a la voluntad de su pueblo. Pero, debido a sus pocas interacciones con él fuera de la asamblea, se quedó con la impresión de que era un astuto oportunista y nada más. Sospechaba que lo más básico de él era que él tomaría cualquier medida que creyera que lo beneficiaba. Después de todo, su apoyo a Earth Country durante la guerra había llevado a un ascenso de comandante de nivel relativamente bajo a líder de un país entero. La Tierra de la Tierra incluso había estipulado en el tratado de paz firmado para poner fin a la Tercera Guerra Shinobi que debía permanecer en el poder. Konoha y Suna habían acordado rápidamente, ya que destituirlo probablemente provocaría disturbios en la población y requeriría que se dejara atrás una fuerza de ocupación.

Sin embargo, Toki realmente deseaba que alguien hubiera tomado una posición diferente, ya que estaba segura de que el hombre había estado trabajando en nombre de la Tierra de la Tierra para asegurar que no se formara una alianza de Países Menores. Ella había considerado no invitar al Líder de la Piedra, pero sintió que sería un error, ya que Vinzer podría acusar que solo los países con inclinaciones más favorables a Suna, Konoha o Kumo habían sido invitados. Sin mencionar que, con su Tierra de Pájaros compartiendo una frontera con Stone, sabía que una alianza destinada a enfrentarse a la Tierra de la Tierra no tenía sentido si no podía hacer que el país a lo largo de su frontera oriental lo apoyara, ya que si se necesitaba ayuda en Ame, por ejemplo, requeriría que las fuerzas de los países menores ingresen a la Tierra del Viento, cuyo Daimyo probablemente no estaría muy satisfecho con la idea. Sabía que Stone no iría exactamente no sería un golpe mortal para su objetivo de formar una coalición menor de países, ya que como Nación de Shinobi, Amegakure también era miembro de la Alianza que Konoha había formado con sus compañeros Shinobi Villages para poder recibir ayuda. de esas naciones Pero, con la Tierra de Piedra literalmente formando un muro entre esa misma ayuda para llegar a su país y aquellos a lo largo de la Frontera Occidental de la Tierra de la Tierra donde estaba buscando expandirse, había causado que la mayoría de los países menores se resistieran a la idea de unir fuerzas . Esto se debió principalmente a que sin el apoyo de Stone de una Alianza Menor, el Daimyo de la Tierra del Viento probablemente necesitaría dar su consentimiento para que Amegakure y sus aliados envíen fuerzas a través de sus tierras para llegar a ellos si la Tierra se vuelve abiertamente agresiva.

Sintió una mirada helada y perdió su tren cuando notó que la mirada roja y velada del embajador y consejero de Vizner la estaba mirando. La mujer oscureció su rostro con una máscara roja que se asemejaba al pico de un halcón, pero expuso su amplio escote a través del vestido ajustado de piel púrpura casi negro oscuro que llevaba. La mitad superior del vestido estaba cubierta de plumas negras que se convirtieron en seda púrpura poco después de descender más allá de la hinchazón de sus senos, antes de que el material comenzara a aclararse a medida que los ojos de uno bajaban hasta sus pies y se volvían casi de color púrpura blanquecino en el dobladillo de su vestido. . Encima de su cabeza había un tocado adornado con joyas, mientras que en su espalda llevaba un gran semicírculo dorado del que colgaban dos tiras de tela transparente. En comparación con el traje de negocios del hombre que ella aconsejó,

Se estremeció un poco por la mirada de la mujer, tan agradecida cuando la cálida voz de Shion se apoderó de ella. "No deberías tomarlo tan duro que esta primera asamblea no fue demasiado".

Toki notó que Edea se dirigía rápidamente hacia la salida como si no quisiera llamar la atención de la Sacerdotisa. Ella frunció el ceño ante el comportamiento, pero fue rápidamente reemplazado por una suave sonrisa cuando se volvió hacia la mujer a cargo de la Tierra de los Demonios. "Lo sé", respondió ella, aunque no pudo evitar por completo tener una nota o dos de decepción en su voz. "En muchos sentidos fue una victoria tener a todos estos líderes en una sola habitación".

Su mirada se dirigió a Koyuki, el Daimyo de la Tierra de la Primavera, y sonrió al ver a los dos Daimyo de Garra y Fang conversando ansiosamente con ella. Imaginó que estaban buscando spoilers de la secuela rumoreada de la película Make-Out Paradise en la que había estado mirando. La mirada de Toki se dirigió al hombre que estaba justo detrás de ella, y sintió una sensación cálida que comenzó en sus entrañas cuando Naruto la había acompañado. ella a la reunión debido a que su guardaespaldas habitual estaba fuera. Sintió un pequeño tinte de celos al imaginar que la mujer lo había aprovechado al máximo mientras viajaban de Konoha a Vegetable.

Pero, ella rápidamente lo suprimió debido a que Koyuki había demostrado ser vital para mitigar muchos de los argumentos de Vizner en contra de una alianza. Particularmente cuando afirmó que la alianza era simplemente una Coalición de País Anti-Tierra. Toki no estaba preparado para mitigar tales críticas, ya que era cierto en muchos sentidos. Sin embargo, Koyuki había interpuesto que los países menores que compartían una frontera con Earth Country tenían mucho de qué preocuparse, como lo demostró lo sucedido en Paradise City. Sin mencionar que anexó La tierra de los fideos.

Vizner había tratado de contrarrestar que estaba un poco amargada por su retirada del trato que habían hecho con ella para dejarla filmar su nueva película en sus tierras. Él la había usado colocando un embargo en la Tierra de la Tierra, y así los separó de todos los recursos que Spring había estado proporcionando como su ejemplo. Koyuki, lejos de negarlo, admitió que si no podía confiar en ellos, ya que se negaron a mantener su palabra sobre algo tan pequeño. Entonces no podía creerles sobre su promesa de que los recursos solo se utilizarían para impulsar los esfuerzos de modernización.

El presidente de Stone había tratado de hacerla sonar despiadada ya que afirmó que sus acciones solo hacían la vida más difícil para los ciudadanos de la Tierra de la Tierra. Sin embargo, Koyuki se mantuvo firme y demostró que era una gobernante bastante astuta al responder que su preocupación no era por la gente de Earth Country, sino por la suya, y si no podía confiar en que los recursos no se estaban utilizando para fines militaristas. propósitos sería tonto de su parte continuar suministrándolos para evitar la mala prensa en Earth Country. Además, señaló que los países que limitaban con el País de la Tierra se verían afectados mucho antes que ella si mentían.

Vizner había querido seguir discutiendo, pero su asesor le había puesto una mano tranquila en el brazo para que volviera a sentarse. Ella había visto que Koyuki no solo había salido ganador, sino que les había recordado a los demás asistentes la tendencia de la Tierra de decir una cosa, mientras actuaban otra.

Desafortunadamente, no había sido suficiente y, finalmente, Toki vio que lo mejor que podría lograr era lograr que los otros asistentes acordaran discutir el asunto nuevamente en un momento posterior. Solo esperaba que la gente no fuera más amistosa a aceptar unirse porque Earth Country había anexado algunos territorios más para entonces.

Shion asintió ante la mención de Toki de la victoria que había sido solo para que los demás asistieran, y agregó: "No olviden que hacen que acuerden otra reunión. Hubiera sido un milagro lograr que acordaran una alianza la primera vez. Muchos de ellos probablemente temen que las bandas juntas les pongan un objetivo en la espalda, no solo de Iwa sino también de otras aldeas. Un frente unido que declara que no seremos los campos de batalla para sus guerras obstaculiza más que una sola aldea ".

El Daimyo de Bird sonrió apreciativamente a la Sacerdotisa mientras respondía: "Tienes razón. Pero, ¿de qué sirve no molestar al oso cuando te va a devorar, independientemente de si se despierta ahora o más tarde?

Shion aparentemente había pensado en el asunto antes, ya que tenía una respuesta esperando. "La mayoría de ellos simplemente esperan que el oso no se despierte de guardia. ¿Por qué actuar de manera proactiva, cuando existe la posibilidad de que alguien más herede el problema? Para la mayoría, se trata de disfrutar de la buena vida mientras puedan ".

Toki suspiró y no pudo criticar la lógica detrás de la explicación, ya que ese parecía ser el caso con la mayoría de sus compañeros nobles. Una vez más viendo a los dos de Claw y Fang, ahora se sentía molesta porque con sus países casi habían sido engañados para entablar una guerra entre ellos. Parecía que su mayor preocupación era discutir si una nueva serie de libros que había salido era el sucesor espiritual de Make-Out Paradise o no. Vio al Daimyo de Garra agitando el primer libro que salió en la nueva serie, y pensó que vio a una persona que se parecía a Naruto en la contraportada. La Garra Daimyo se lo entregó a su homólogo de Fang y ella lo vio decir que incluso a su esposa le había encantado. Eso pareció sorprender al Fang Daimyo que le dio una mirada más dura,

Shion pudo ver que a pesar de sus esfuerzos, Toki todavía parecía bastante deprimido por su fracaso. Pero también vio que Konan también parecía decepcionada, y supuso que era porque era el segundo revés de su plan para rehacer a Akatsuki en una fuerza para siempre. Con la esperanza de tener mejor suerte para animar a su compañero de familia, se excusó.

Toki asintió distraídamente y observó a la sacerdotisa acercarse al actual Daimyo de la Tierra de la Lluvia. Nuevamente, sintió un toque de celos, especialmente cuando se les unió el hombre que Shion y Konan compartían. Rápidamente desterró el sentimiento, ya que había elegido no entregarse al hombre rubio, por lo que no debería tener ninguna razón para sentir eso por las mujeres que lo habían hecho. Pero, esta vez resultó un poco más difícil forzar los rincones oscuros de su mente, especialmente porque podía ver que la presencia de Naruto parecía sacar a la mujer de cabello azul de su sombrío estado de ánimo y secretamente deseaba que él hiciera lo mismo por ella.

Se dio la vuelta y se detuvo cuando su mirada se posó en Haruna mientras hablaba con el gobernante de Bear Country. Sintió que sus mejillas se enrojecían y se dio cuenta de que El Daimyo de Vegetales también parecía estar bastante sonrojado. La razón de la vergüenza de Toki se debía a que conocía la naturaleza de la relación entre Haruna y la mujer encargada de proteger a su Anko. Su mirada se desvió hacia el jounin especial de cabello violeta parado justo detrás de su cargo, quien a pesar de cómo normalmente vestía, no lucía fuera de lugar vestida con el fino kimono que llevaba. Además, sabía que la mujer era muy consciente de cómo comportarse en un ambiente cortesano, e incluso había organizado una ceremonia del té para los invitados que había hecho llorar a uno de los invitados más agradecidos con la gracia y el aplomo que había mostrado.

A Toki le resultó un poco difícil reconciliarse con la mujer que había presenciado cuando llegó por primera vez a Vegetable. Durante ese primer día, ella y Hanare habían revisado muchos de los arreglos que debían hacerse antes de que llegaran los otros invitados. Ella se había dado cuenta de que su compañero Daimyo parecía inquieto, y en un momento se había quedado sin aliento. Había pedido disculpas por un momento, y después de que varios pasaron, Toki se había preocupado. Especialmente porque el ala del castillo en la que estaban parecía bastante desierta. Decidiendo comprobar si Hanare estaba bien, había recibido bastante sorpresa cuando encontró a Anko apoyada contra una pared con la falda levantada alrededor de su cintura, y Hanare arrodillándose ante ella con la boca pegada al coño de la otra mujer.

Ella se había quedado sin palabras, así que simplemente la observó mientras Anko gimía contenta y luego miraba a la mujer diciendo: "Dios, estás muy ansioso por complacer hoy". Sabía que mi pequeño juego los pondría a todos calientes y molestos.

Haruna retiró la boca del chocho de Anko, aunque la reemplazó con los dedos mientras respondía: "Amante, no puedo aguantar mucho más. C ... ¿puedes detenerlo ... al menos hasta que ... estemos solos más tarde?

Anko acunó la cara de su juguete mientras respondía: "Dije que lo haría si me hicieras correr. Todavía no has cumplido tu parte del trato. Haruna asintió y estaba a punto de comenzar a lamer a su amante nuevamente cuando el Konoha-nin notó su presencia. Con una alegría satisfecha en su ojo, declaró: "Parece que ya no tendremos que escabullirnos más".

Haruna miró y sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock. Estaba a punto de alejarse, pero Anko rápidamente la agarró por el cabello para apartar su rostro entre las piernas mientras ordenaba: "Termina tu tarea".

La lengua de Haruna rápidamente se puso a trabajar, causando que Anko gimiera mientras apoyaba su manguito contra la barbilla del Daimyo, mientras amasaba su teta con su mano libre. Toki volvió a encontrar su voz, aunque seguía arraigada en su lugar, "¿Qué crees que le estás haciendo?"

"Nada de lo que no quiere que se haga", respondió Anko con un gemido de placer, "¿No es así, mi juguete?"

Haruna tarareó su acuerdo, causando que Anko silbara y se inclinara hacia adelante. Enterró ambas manos en el cabello de Haruna cuando llegó al clímax y se mordió el labio para no gritar demasiado fuerte. Se recostó contra la pared, mientras Haruna se abría paso con una expresión aturdida.

Toki rápidamente corrió al lado de su compañero Daimyo y la acunó protectoramente mientras miraba a Anko. Podía oler el aroma de la otra mujer en Haruna y se sorprendió cuando sintió los primeros signos de excitación. Anko simplemente sonrió al decir: "Tu mirada me está poniendo tan jodidamente húmeda". Se puso en cuclillas ante ellos y mostró su vagina con orgullo haciendo que Toki mirara hacia otro lado. Anko aprovechó la oportunidad para besar a Haruna, a lo que el Daimyo respondió con entusiasmo. Toki se sorprendió al ver a su compañero Daimyo responder tan apasionadamente al beso, así que solo observó en un silencio aturdido incluso cuando su rostro estaba a centímetros de distancia. El kunoichi luego metió la mano en los pliegues del kimono de Haruna y sacó un vibrador que brillaba de los jugos que lo cubrían. Se movió hasta que Anko lo apagó y luego lo lamió. Ella sonrió ampliamente a Toki antes de ponerse de pie y arreglarse la falda. Se dio la vuelta y ordenó: "Siéntase libre de explicarle los detalles de mi Juguete y cuando haya terminado, venga a nuestra sala de juegos".

"Sí, señora", dijo Haruna obedientemente.

Toki notó la marca del zorro en la parte posterior del cuello de la mujer y dijo: "Eres uno de los suyos. ¿Es así como Naruto se gana a las mujeres? Torturándolos sexualmente hasta que ... "

Toki no terminó su oración cuando Anko se volvió con una mirada que le decía que hacerlo sería extremadamente malo para su salud. Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para cumplir con la promesa contenida en sus ojos, cuando Haruna rápidamente dijo: "Le explicaré la verdad, Ama".

Anko asintió y se dio la vuelta, pero escuchó un murmullo: "Jodido coño tuvo que ir y ponerme de mal humor después de un orgasmo tan bueno también".

Haruna luego llevó a Toki de regreso a la habitación donde habían estado discutiendo los preparativos para la asamblea. Allí, el Daimyo de Bird se enteró de las horribles torturas sexuales a las que Haruna había sido sometida en el pasado mientras la retuvieron como rehén. También explicó que Naruto había rechazado sus ruegos de que se convirtiera en su maestro durante el caos que había causado Sora. Toki se había sorprendido por decir lo menos al pensar que Haruna le presentaría una marca fácil. Aunque incluso sabiendo que él tenía un harén, ella admitió que no lo había visto en el papel de torturador sexual. Haruna estuvo de acuerdo y declaró que por eso la había rechazado, ya que no podría proporcionarle lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

Toki había notado que Haruna indicó que era verdad que ya no podía responder. Después de la exhibición que acababa de ver, Toki no estaba segura de cómo podría ser el caso. Pero admitió que tal vez el mundo del amor no era tan claro como lo había hecho sonar cuando rechazó a Naruto durante la Gran Inauguración de Whirling Tides Manor. Particularmente desde que el hombre con el que Haruna estaba conversando, probablemente con un consolador vibrante retorciéndose dentro de ella, era un hombre que había presentado a las tres mujeres que asistieron con él como sus Tres Reinas. Tampoco era solo un título, ya que las mujeres le habían dado un hijo.

Aún así, las mujeres parecían poco más que decoraciones de ventanas en el entorno formal, ya que solo hablaban cuando se hablaban. Aun así, ella había escuchado que a pesar de cómo aparecían las cosas en público, él era muy cariñoso con ellos cuando estaba lejos del centro de atención de la corte. Sus ojos se dirigieron nuevamente a Anko, que probablemente miró más allá sintiendo su mirada, y le dio a sus labios un lamido seductor. Toki se sonrojó porque se había disculpado con la mujer una vez que Haruna le explicó la situación. Anko se encogió de hombros ante su disculpa, pero no indicó que la había aceptado, y desde entonces se había asegurado de saber exactamente cómo estaba torturando a Haruna. Al hacerlo ahora, le mostró un pequeño control remoto y luego lo rompió un poco. Haruna jadeó repentinamente, lo que provocó que el Oso Daimyo preguntara si estaba bien y el Daimyo Vegetal rápidamente le aseguró que sí.

Anko le indicó a uno de los guardias shinobi que se extendían por todas partes y que eran ex Ninja Errante. Una joven adolescente a la que Toki se había presentado cuando Ibuki le devolvió el saludo y siguió al Daimyo fuera de la habitación. Anko también se excusó, pero en su lugar se acercó a Toki, quien le preguntó: "¿Estás loco? ¿Qué harías si ella ... hubiera venido con todas estas personas presentes?

El Jounin sonrió ante su vergüenza antes de responder: "Probablemente se corra junto a ella. Dioses, sabiendo lo cerca que me está poniendo tan cachonda.

Toki miró a Naruto, que parecía preocupado cuando Haruna jadeó, pero volvió a su conversación con Konan y Shion. El Daimyo preguntó: "¿Naruto sabe lo que estás haciendo?"

"No", dijo Anko antes de agregar juguetonamente, "¿Vas a criticarme? Mi maestro confía en mí. Él sabe que no la pondría en una situación en la que no quiera estar ".

Escuchar a la mujer dirigirse a Naruto como maestro fue una sorpresa la primera vez que lo escuchó. Pero ahora entendía que era el término de cariño de Anko para él. Aún así, descubrió que su propia mente lo probaba por tamaño al imaginarse de rodillas ante un Naruto desnudo y llamándolo maestro. Sintió un cosquilleo atravesarla, y rápidamente la sacudió. Centrándose en Anko, ella respondió: "No, no voy a criticarte".

"Bien", respondió el jounin, "Entonces sostén esto porque de lo contrario podría empujarla demasiado lejos y causar una escena real".

Toki miró su mano y se sorprendió de que le hubieran dado el control remoto que Anko acababa de usar. Se dio cuenta de que la kunoichi rápidamente se había vuelto escasa, dejándola en conflicto sobre lo que debía hacer con el dispositivo. De repente reseca, se movió para recoger una copa de champán. Tomó un sorbo y se apartó de la mesa para darse cuenta de que Haruna había regresado a la habitación. El Daimyo de Bird la miró y se sorprendió cuando sintió la tentación de burlarse de ella con el control remoto. Maldijo a Anko sospechando que esa era la verdadera razón por la cual la mujer se lo había dado.

Ella decidió que no jugaría el juego de Jounin, así que apagó el control remoto. Haruna pareció hundirse un poco, pero luego de un momento comenzó a mirar alrededor de la habitación. Encontró a Anko en una esquina de la habitación, quien le dirigió una sonrisa divertida y luego sacudió la cabeza. Toki notó un ceño en el rostro de Haruna, hasta que Anko asintió en su dirección. El Daimyo de verduras rápidamente miró y Toki pudo ver una necesidad casi lastimera en su rostro. Más que un poco sorprendida, giró el control remoto a la primera posición causando una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios de Vegetable Daimyo.

Toki descubrió que la excitaba un poco, especialmente cuando Haruna se volvió hacia el Daimyo de Bear que había deseado reanudar su conversación. Observó a la mujer hablar y casi saltó de su piel cuando Anko le susurró al oído: "No puedes dejar que se sienta demasiado cómoda. Adelante, dale otro golpe.

"Aquí, hazlo", dijo Toki rápidamente, "No voy a jugar tu juego". Anko sonrió cuando aceptó el control remoto y luego lo subió dos puntos. Haruna se sonrojó casi de inmediato, pero a excepción de un pequeño temblor en su voz, no sonó molesto. El pájaro Daimyo frunció el ceño y preguntó: "¿Qué intentas demostrar con todo esto?"

Los ojos de Anko se agotaron de su diversión cuando la miró y le dijo: "Me molestas. Así que trato de hacerte sentir incómodo.

"¿Qué ... por qué ... qué te hice?" Toki dijo sorprendida cuando la mujer que había ofendido cuando le había faltado el respeto a Naruto ese primer día reapareció.

"No me hiciste nada", dijo Anko con calma. "Pero insultaste a mi maestro".

"Yo ... me disculpé".

"Para mí", dijo Anko encogiéndose de hombros, "no para él. ¿Pensaste que porque él no lo escuchó, dejaría que eso pasara?

Toki se enojó preguntando: "¿Qué se suponía que debía pensar al llegar a tal escena y ver que eres una de sus mujeres?"

Anko sacudió la cabeza con clara decepción antes de responder: "¿Qué tal si aprendemos más sobre la situación antes de llegar a una conclusión? Justo ahora probaste lo poco que todavía entiendes. Pensaste que le estabas haciendo un favor a Haruna apagando ese juguete. Pero ahora seguramente deberías darte cuenta de que ella es una participante activa en mis juegos. Es por eso que no te dejaré ir con una disculpa poco entusiasta por lo que implicaste. Mi maestro se sintió incómodo cuando hice conocer mis deseos, y ambos manejamos mal las consecuencias. Pero cuando escapé, él trató de aprender más y finalmente encontró un medio donde ambos obtuvimos lo que queríamos ". Anko se movió para dar un paso detrás de ella susurrando: "Aunque solo miras hacia abajo lo que no se ajusta a tu vista. Echa un vistazo al Daimyo de Bear Country. Él tiene tres esposas. ¿No debería eso disgustarte?

"No es para mí juzgar", dijo Toki volviéndose para enfrentar al jounin.

"Pero lo haces", dijo Anko claramente mirándola, "Al igual que tu amo, a pesar de conocer mejor su personaje, y todo porque su vida amorosa no se ajusta a tu visión del mundo de lo que debería ser una relación perfecta. "

Anko, habiendo dicho que se había llenado, se volvió para alejarse, pero se detuvo cuando dijo: ¿Qué puedo hacer para disculparme por el desaire que hice contra ti?

El Jounin le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa cuando dijo: "Puedes decirle a Naruto exactamente de qué lo acusaste y disculparte. Debes contarle todo y no olvidar ninguno de los detalles. Toki rápidamente parecía angustiada por la idea, ya que eso era casi lo último que quería hacer. Anko podía sentir tanto que le entregó una hoja de papel doblada mientras decía: "O puedes seguir las instrucciones al respecto. La decisión es tuya."

Por eso Toki estaba ahora agachado detrás de una gran letrina ubicada en un parque cerca del castillo cuando se acercaba la medianoche. Estaba mirando a través de un agujero que se había perforado en la parte posterior después de seguir las instrucciones que Anko le había dado, que detallaba cómo se escabulliría del castillo. Frunció el ceño mientras se preguntaba si no hubiera sido mejor admitirle a Naruto lo que había dicho. Pero, justo cuando estaba considerando hacer eso, se abrió la puerta de la letrina. Toki sintió que su pulso se aceleraba mientras se preguntaba si la persona elegiría el puesto que le habían ordenado que mirara. Efectivamente, la mujer que había entrado hizo que su ojo se ensanchara al ver a Haruna intervenir.

Se preguntó por qué el Daimyo habría entrado en el lado de los hombres ya que allí era donde se había colocado el agujero. Se dio cuenta de que había agujeros similares pero más grandes perforados en las paredes del puesto que Haruna parecía mirar ansiosamente. Ella vigilaba y comenzó a acariciar sus tetas a través de la blusa sin mangas que llevaba puesto que sus pezones ya estaban duros debido al aire frío de la noche. Una de sus manos estaba a punto de caer al borde de la falda corta que llevaba, cuando la puerta de la letrina se abrió de nuevo. Haruna obviamente se emocionó, y luego, un momento después, apareció una polla a través de uno de los agujeros.

Haruna rápidamente se dejó caer sobre sus cuartos traseros, dándole a Toki una vista clara de su falda para ver que no llevaba bragas. Su compañero Daimyo se inclinó rápidamente hacia adelante para comenzar a lamer la cabeza de la polla del hombre. El hombre gimió y Haruna comenzó a acariciarlo mientras ella continuaba lamiendo la punta. Después de un momento, se llevó la polla a la boca y comenzó a succionarla vigorosamente.

Toki se humedeció mientras veía al Daimyo Vegetal deslizar sus labios sobre la longitud del hombre mientras lo acariciaba más cerca de la pared. Ocasionalmente, aunque se detenía y sacudía un poco la cabeza mientras trabajaba para tragar más y más polla del hombre. Toki comenzó a sentir una sensación agradable y se dio cuenta de que estaba acariciando sus senos a través de la sudadera que había conseguido para ocultar su identidad durante su misión de espiar.

Ella escuchó al hombre gemir cuando Haruna se tragó su longitud por completo y dijo: "Oh, maldita señorita ... eres realmente buena en esto".

Haruna no respondió mientras seguía chupando enérgicamente, pero luego la puerta de la letrina se abrió de nuevo. Ella esperaba que el hombre tirara rápidamente su polla hacia atrás a través del agujero, pero en cambio apareció una segunda polla desde el agujero en el lado opuesto de la cabina. Hanare dejó que el primer hombre se escapara de sus labios y se volvió hacia el recién llegado e inmediatamente lo llevó a su boca. Sin embargo, no se olvidó del primero mientras continuaba acariciándolo, mientras comenzaba a menear el segundo.

Toki observó y comenzó a acariciar su coño a través de los pantalones deportivos que llevaba puestos. Se preguntó qué sentiría Haruna ya que era obvio por su brillante coño que estaba obteniendo algo de placer del encuentro. Volvió al pene original que había estado disfrutando, que parecía ser más grande que el recién llegado, y comenzó a pasar la lengua por debajo de la cabeza. El hombre gimió de placer, y el sonido reverberó a través de Toki también. Comenzó a preguntarse a qué sabían los hombres, ya que parecía que Haruna disfrutaba bastante de lo que estaba haciendo. El Daimyo Vegetal luego volvió al segundo pene dándole a ese hombre la misma acción de boca que el primero, mientras su mano seguía manteniendo el primero duro.

Toki de repente sintió una mano apretarse sobre su boca, haciéndola querer gritar. Aunque no lo hizo, Anko susurró: "Ahora, esto es una sorpresa. No esperaba encontrarte aún fuera de ella una vez que comenzó la diversión, y mientras juegas contigo mismo para arrancar. Toki comenzó a sonrojarse de vergüenza, pero Anko la tranquilizó: "No hay nada de qué avergonzarse. Estoy sorprendido, pero no decepcionado. Entonces dime, ¿le está dando a Naruto una gran cabeza?

Los ojos de Toki se abrieron de par en par y sintió la necesidad de continuar viendo el espectáculo golpeándola fuerte. Pero habiendo notado los dos tamaños diferentes, ella dijo: "Hay dos hombres allí. No creo que quiera quedar atrapado en una posición tan comprometida ".

Anko se rió, y dijo: "Bueno, no le dije que lo estaría chupando en este momento". Ha pasado por un cambio últimamente y uno de los cerebros de su casa quería ver cómo una mujer que no está unida a él podría reaccionar ante un bocado de su esperma. Que es cuando pensé en este pequeño juego ". Luego se inclinó para mirar por el agujero y se retiró un momento más tarde diciendo: "Él es el hombre más grande, el segundo es solo un clon de sombra cubierto".

Dejó que Toki volviera a mirar por el agujero y vio que Haruna había liberado sus senos en algún momento. La mujer había continuado chupando la polla más grande que Toki ahora sabía que era Naruto, haciéndola querer saber aún más lo que Haruna estaba sintiendo. Tuvo que contener un gemido y tembló cuando las manos de Anko viajaron debajo de su sudadera. Estaba a punto de decirle a la mujer que se detuviera, pero luego tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar alertar a todos de que estaba allí cuando la jounin comenzó a jugar con sus pezones endurecidos. Se sintió mucho mejor que cuando lo hizo ella misma, y estaba tan desesperada por imaginar qué sentiría Haruna todas las noches que permanecía en silencio.

Haruna comenzó a ponerse de pie aunque siguió chupando la polla de Naruto y subió su falda. Luego se giró para mirar la polla del clon cubierto que se clavó en la pared. Luego extendió la mano entre sus piernas para comenzar a acariciar a Naruto, pero trató de guiarlo hacia su coño. Inmediatamente, Naruto se retiró hasta que solo se vio la punta. Luego, en un gruñido disfrazado, aunque Toki podía imaginarse fácilmente que era él, dijo: "S ... lo siento señorita, pero la señora que preparó esto nos dijo que no podíamos follarte".

Anko deslizó una mano en las bragas de Toki mientras susurraba: "Voy a tener que castigar a mi pequeño juguete. Le dije que su coño estaba fuera de los límites ". Toki gimió cuando los dedos de la jounin comenzaron a frotarla en un amplio círculo mientras agregaba: "¿Qué debo hacer? Bueno, primero veré si ella se limpia antes de decidir un castigo. Toki chilló cuando se mordió el labio con más fuerza cuando el dedo medio de Anko se deslizó dentro de ella para comenzar a trabajar dentro y fuera.

"Jódeme el culo por favor", dijo Haruna haciendo que Toki gimiera ante la idea.

Podía escuchar que Naruto no estaba seguro de que sería un compromiso aceptable cuando dijo: "Lo siento, realmente no debería".

Sin embargo, su clon rápidamente dijo: "Al diablo con ese tipo". Vuélveme ese dulce trasero.

"Realmente no creo que eso sea aceptable señor", dijo Naruto obviamente haciendo hincapié en la desobediencia de su clon.

Anko se rió suavemente diciendo: "Karin va a ser feliz. Podremos ver si el Dibble Stick se apoderará del anal. Oh, eso espero. Puedo divertirme mucho con eso ".

Haruna obviamente no se arriesgaba a que el clon cambiara de opinión, por lo que rápidamente giró su trasero hacia él y atravesó su trasero con la polla. Tampoco quería ver irse al primer hombre, ya que rápidamente comenzó a chupar la punta que apenas se veía a través del agujero. Toki pudo ver que Naruto obviamente estaba en conflicto con los jodidos sonidos que podía escuchar, ya que parecía dudar entre salir completamente del agujero o simplemente ir con él. Ella imaginó que él se daba cuenta de que no podía hacer mucho, ya que si disipaba el clon alertaría a Haruna de la verdad. Sin mencionar que probablemente parecería extraño que un hombre se ofendiera tanto por otro sin tener en cuenta una regla cuando era evidente que la mujer en el puesto quería ser follada, que luego atacaría a esa persona.

O Naruto aceptó que no había mucho que pudiera hacer, o la lengua de Haruna rodeando su cabeza de gallo resultó ser algo de lo que no valía la pena ser privado. Tan pronto como una tortuga salió de su caparazón, comenzó a empujar cada vez más su polla hacia el agujero. Toki observó a Haruna escupirse a sí misma mientras sus manos se alejaban de la pared donde estaba chupando a Naruto para arrojarse de nuevo a su clon. Entonces ella seguiría adelante tragándose su polla por completo antes de empujar una vez más para deslizarse hacia atrás sobre la polla en su culo.

Mientras tanto, a Toi le resultaba difícil concentrarse ya que Anko había agregado un segundo dedo para unirse al que ya la estaba volviendo loca. Podía sentir un clímax y sabía que sería más fuerte que cualquier cosa que se hubiera dado. Luchó contra el impulso hasta que vio a Haruna sacar una mano de la pared para enterrarla entre sus muslos. Escuchó al clon gemir, "Maldita señorita ... tu trasero se siente tan jodidamente bien. Gracias por esto ... eres el mejor ".

"Será mejor que lo aprecies, maldito imbécil", le dijo Naruto a su clon. "Bastardo codicioso, deberías haber estado satisfecho con la mamada. Joder, tu boca se siente increíble ... voy a venir ".

Haruna se detuvo por un momento diciéndole: "Sopla tus cargas cuando quieras. Donde quieras."

Luego comenzó a lamer la punta, lo que hizo que Naruto la perdiera cuando se fue, y cubrió su rostro con su semen. Haruna rápidamente se tragó su varilla de escupir y comenzó a tragar su semilla. Ella gritó alrededor de su polla cuando comenzó a correrse, y apretó la polla en su culo causando que el clon llegara al clímax también.

Toki dejó de luchar contra él cuando la letrina explotó en gemidos y gemidos, así que también llegó. Ella se hundió en los brazos de Anko cuando el placer siguió su curso cuando escuchó a Naruto decir: "Gracias por la señorita de regalo".

El clon también se retiró cuando Haruna se dejó caer de rodillas, y aparentemente Naruto había interceptado su clon cuando Toki lo escuchó decir: "Mira ahora ... sé que perdí la cabeza allí, pero ..."

Oyó que la puerta de la letrina se abría y se cerraba, pero luego escuchó una pelea afuera que hizo que Toki preguntara: "¿Está luchando contra su clon?"

"Probablemente", respondió Anko y luego hizo que Toki se sonrojara mientras chupaba los jugos de los dedos que había usado para complacerla. "Vamos", dijo Anko después de escuchar un suave resoplido que le dijo que el clon rebelde había sido tratado.

"Q ... ¿qué hay de Haruna?"

Anko sonrió cuando respondió: "No te preocupes por ella. Naruto vigilará y se asegurará de que regrese a salvo. Además, es una experta en entrar y salir del castillo sin ser vista. Sin embargo, no queremos que ninguno de ellos sepa que nuestros buenos dos zapatos se bajan mirándolos, ¿verdad?

Ciertamente, Toki no se puso tan rápidamente en sintonía con el jounin cuando finalmente se dirigieron al camino. Era bastante consciente de la gran marca húmeda en sus pantalones de chándal. Pero después de un tiempo dudaba que alguien lo viera como el parque estaba desierto. Finalmente, después de que el silencio se prolongó hasta que se sintió incómodo, ella preguntó: "¿Estoy perdonada ahora?"

"Claro", dijo Anko con indiferencia, "no puedo enojarme con una mujer que me permite tocarla para que se baje mientras mira".

"S ... me hiciste hacer eso", dijo Toki avergonzado.

"No, te di una opción", corrigió Anko. "La opción que seleccionaste fue solo escaparte del castillo y mirar por ese agujero hasta que alguien llegara. Finalmente, dejas que llegue al punto que lo hizo ".

Toki suspiró pero admitió: "Tienes razón". Volvieron a quedarse en silencio hasta que ella preguntó: "¿Por qué querías que Haruna pensara que eran dos extraños?"

Anko se tomó un momento para pensar antes de responder: "Tengo mis razones".

"No entiendo; ¿Por qué no decirle que fue Naruto? ¿Esperabas que ella dijera que no porque no era él?

"Apenas", respondió Anko, "Como sabes, ella ha estado con muchos hombres. Pero, admito que no quiero que nadie más que Naruto lo toque. No me gusta compartir mis cosas ".

"¿Qué hay de Naruto? ¿Estaría de acuerdo con que ella estuviera con otros hombres?

Anko miró al Daimyo con un brillo divertido en los ojos y preguntó: "¿Por qué tan curioso? ¿Esta noche ha causado que nuestro pequeño Daimyo quiera sentir su gran polla gorda en su apretado y jugoso coño?

"No ..." dijo Toki, pero admitió que no sonaba extremadamente convincente. "Solo me preguntaba. Sería justo que permitiera tal cosa.

"No me imagino que él estaría encantado con la idea", dijo Anko después de un momento. "Me imagino que él pensaría que tiene un bajo rendimiento o algo así que lo intentaría diez veces más duro. Pero, si era algo que un amante realmente quería explorar. Me imagino que daría su consentimiento. Él ha declarado lo mismo en el pasado ".

"Ya veo", dijo Toki aunque todavía extremadamente confundido acerca de lo que quería. Todavía confundida acerca de lo que presenció, ella preguntó: "¿Qué fue lo que tuvo sobre tener sexo con Haruna que molestó tanto a Naruto? Si ese es tu objetivo final, ella no sabría que estaba atada a él.

"Bueno, recientemente Naruto ha experimentado un cambio en su chakra. Uno de esos cambios es que cuando las mujeres atadas a él prueben su semen, imagínese comer su refrigerio favorito, pero la experiencia puede ser realmente orgásmica. Aún así, los grandes cerebros quieren que se lo tome con calma, por lo que le prometió no aceptar nuevos amantes ".

"¿Y él estuvo de acuerdo con eso?"

"¿Por qué no lo estaría?" Anko respondió rápidamente. "Tiene muchas mujeres dispuestas a complacerlo en cualquier momento".

Toki todavía estaba sorprendido, lo que ella explicó al decir: "Solo quiero decir ... por qué iba a dejar que todos decidan eso".

"Um ... duh. Porque estamos en una relación con él y entonces dijimos: "Naruto, no te jodas con ninguna mujer nueva, está bien", dijo Anko como si le estuviera explicando algo a un niño.

"Entonces, ¿por qué su clon lo desobedeció?" Toki respondió a la defensiva.

"Probablemente por la misma razón por la que me dejaste tocarte en un parque, te pierdas dos zapatos", dijo Anko balanceándose frente al Daimyo y colocando su rostro justo frente al de ella antes de agregar una canción de canto, "Porque. Eso. Sintió. Bueno." Luego se alejó teorizando: "Quiero decir, ponte en su posición. Fue creado para dejarse atrapar por esta hermosa mujer que quiere una buena polla dura en su culo. Probablemente pensó: "A la mierda, solo voy a tener una oportunidad para esto, así que bien podría disfrutar este momento al máximo. Además, acabo de decir que su coño estaba fuera de los límites ".

Toki supuso que podía entender cómo una persona podía quedar atrapada en el momento considerando lo que acababa de permitir que ocurriera. Ella suspiró ante lo conflictiva que la mujer la había hecho sentir. Pero luego se le ocurrió que, "Espera un minuto. ¿Me estás diciendo que incluso si quisiera convertirme en uno de sus amantes no podría hacerlo ahora?

"Bastante", dijo Anko comenzando a alejarse de nuevo.

"T ... eso no está bien", dijo Toki enojado. "¿Por qué mostrarme esto y luego ..."

Anko se dio la vuelta de nuevo, obviamente disfrutando el momento mientras decía: "No te mostré nada. Decidiste quedarte una vez que viste lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Pero no estás siendo el pequeño hipócrita en este momento? Antes de rechazarlo porque no querías compartir. Ahora descubres que tal vez ya no estemos dispuestos a hacerlo y que estamos molestos. ¿Qué pasó con el amor solo para dos personas y toda esa pelusa que le arrojaste a la cara?

"Pensé que éramos buenos ahora", dijo Toki decepcionado. "Es solo un juego para frotarme la cara".

Anko suspiró antes de decir: "Mira, honestamente pensé que verías lo que estaba pasando y luego huirías. Si se te ha frotado algo en la cara, es simplemente porque ahora estás dispuesto a escuchar cosas que antes descartabas automáticamente como perversas. Si hubieras actuado en ese entonces, las cosas serían diferentes, pero como no lo hiciste, ahora estás aquí pateándote ".

"No me estoy pateando", dijo Toki con la esperanza de que sonara como si lo dijera en serio. "Simplemente no aprecio la idea de que podrías estar tratando de hacerme dudar de mis convicciones solo para quitarme la alfombra".

Anko se inclinó hacia adelante nuevamente diciendo: "Sabes que soy un interrogador entrenado ¿verdad? Ya estabas dudando de tus convicciones y lo estabas haciendo mucho antes de esta noche. ¿Sabes por qué lo eres? Es porque volviste a Bird después de tu último encuentro con Naruto y fuiste a una pequeña cita. Intentaste tanto encontrar a alguien especial que demostrara que tu creencia sobre el amor es correcta. Pero ninguno de esos hombres te hizo sentir esa chispa que sentiste cuando escuchaste que Naruto iba a estar en Whirling Tides Manor antes de que nos descubrieras sobre otras mujeres, ¿verdad?

"No", admitió Toki algo abatido. Luego levantó la vista de repente y preguntó: "¿Cómo lo sabías? ¿Me has estado vigilando?

"Naturalmente", dijo Anko, "Naruto puede confiar en ti, pero no tenía ninguna razón para hacerlo y quería asegurarme de que no era una responsabilidad. Afortunadamente, Bird está a un corto salto de Vegetable. ¿Sabes por qué ninguno de esos chicos te dio ese sentimiento? Toki sacudió la cabeza, lo que provocó que la Jounin dijera: "Porque ya sabías dónde encontrarla. Creo que es por eso que solo estoy esencialmente preparando a Haruna para ser uno de los amantes de Naruto. Ella también experimentó esa chispa, pero se desvaneció después de un tiempo porque llegó a creer que no tenía la oportunidad de vivir la vida que quería con él ".

"E ... entonces, ¿por qué no la haría uno de ustedes cuando ella se ofreció por primera vez?" Toki preguntó confundido.

"Porque una relación requiere que ambas partes obtengan algo de ella", dijo Anko sonriendo suavemente mientras pensaba en el hombre que amaba. "El Maestro podría haberme reclamado en cualquier momento que quisiera después de que me alejé. Pero esperó hasta que supo que había una manera de que ambos fuéramos felices. Lo escuchaste con Haruna. Le estaba follando la boca por todo lo que ella valía, y le estaba agradeciendo. No la degradaba, no la llamaba puta o basura. Mi maestro no se empeña en degradarnos. Él no quiere que alguien sea una prostituta para ser utilizada por sus deseos, sino una compañera igual, y ella no podría ser eso para él antes. Pero, creo que ella puede ser ahora.

"Realmente, después de verla estar con lo que ella pensó que eran un par de extraños. ¿Realmente crees eso?

Anko sonrió antes de responder: "He estado con mi pequeño juguete durante más de un año".

"¿Entonces?"

"Entonces, ella sabe mejor que la mayoría que no me gusta compartir mis cosas", dijo Anko divertida mientras se alejaba de nuevo. "Podría no haber salido y decirle con quién se reuniría esta noche. Pero es lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que no voy a invitar a cualquiera a mis juegos ".

Toki recordó a Haruna al final de la asamblea y cómo se había decepcionado cuando el vibrador dentro de ella se había apagado. Le ayudó a darse cuenta de que si bien Anko podría estar tomando las decisiones, las dos mujeres estaban en una especie de sociedad. Una asociación en la que Haruna podría tener la mayor parte del poder, ya que podía decidir en qué juegos participaba. También se dio cuenta de que eso significaba que Haruna había sido tan culpable al crear la escena en la que había entrado al llegar por primera vez a Vegetable. "Ambos me engañaron," dijo Toki sorprendido. "¿Por qué?"

Anko sonrió y dijo: "Porque, al verte, vi que no estabas tan contento con la decisión que tomaste en Wave. Si continúas mintiéndote a ti mismo, pero no puedes encontrar algo que te haga feliz. Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo pasa hasta que te amargas que lo tengamos? Una mujer amarga y celosa puede convertirse en una amenaza. Entonces, hice que te miraras largamente y te enfrentaras a tus verdades anteriores concebidas. De esa manera, si rechaza lo que representamos por segunda vez, al menos no solo está teorizando sobre lo que se está perdiendo ".

"¿Qué importa si termina de tomar amantes?"

Anko se acurrucó cerca de Toki arrojando un brazo sobre su hombro mientras susurraba: "Esta congelación es solo temporal. Así que tómese el tiempo para pensarlo más, tal vez vea si puede encontrar esa chispa de un medio más convencional si eso es lo que realmente desea. De esa manera, la próxima vez que nos reunamos así, sabrás qué es lo que realmente quieres ".

Toki asintió y rápidamente regresaron al castillo. Se limpió rápidamente y estaba a punto de vestirse con su ropa de dormir, pero decidió renunciar. Se sentía un poco extraña al meterse en la cama completamente desnuda, pero disfrutaba la forma en que las sábanas de seda parecían abrazarla íntimamente. Aun así, a pesar de haberse quedado dormido rápidamente, era algo inquieto. Particularmente cuando su sueño comenzó más como una repetición de la noche, excepto que en lugar de ser una espectadora, ella era la que estaba en el baño y decididamente había más de dos agujeros para ocupar una polla. Todavía lejos de sentirse abrumada o disgustada, la Toki en sus sueños comenzó a complacerlos, especialmente porque todos pertenecían al mismo hombre.

Yuugao asistía a un evento de caridad de Nochevieja con un par de horas hasta que la pelota cayera a la medianoche y se celebraba en el Seventh Heaven Bar. El objetivo era recaudar dinero para el orfanato de Konoha y había sido organizado por Tsubaki, el amigo cercano de Ibara y actual portavoz del Consejo Civil. Normalmente, Yuugao no asistiría a tal evento, a pesar de que sentía que estaba dando a una causa digna. Pero, lo que la llevó a no solo escribir un cheque fue cómo planearon recaudar el dinero. Ella dejó que una sonrisa suave apareciera en sus labios cuando Naruto pasó con un atuendo similar al que llevaba en el Club N. De acuerdo, no mostró su impresionante domador de kunoichi. Sin mencionar que estaba vestido más como un camarero con pantalones negros y una camisa blanca con un chaleco negro y corbata de moño que completaban el atuendo.

De repente sonó una campana, y Tsubaki anunció: "Con una generosa donación de setecientos ryo, el próximo baile con Kiba Inuzuka irá a Lady Jun".

Yuugao observó a Kiba, que había estado siendo objeto de burlas por parte de uno de sus amantes, Yuffie, acerca de su vestimenta de camarero, y vio a una mujer atractiva y deslumbrante tomar el fabricante de chips que denotaba que ella bailaría la próxima vez. canción reproducida Ella sintió una sensación de diversión cuando la cara de Yuffie cambió rápidamente a molestia, especialmente porque Kiba había sido uno de los compañeros de baile masculinos más populares que se podían tener esa noche. Se imaginaba que el Taki-nin se estaba poniendo celoso de toda la atención que recibía el Inuzuka.

Pero, ella misma no había comprado un baile con él, ya que sabía que había un premio más grande para apostar más tarde. Tsubaki recordó eso a todos al afirmar: "No lo olviden, estos bailes son solo para ayudarlos a tener ganas de tirar el gran dinero más tarde para ayudar a celebrar el Año Nuevo de la manera correcta al ayudar al Orfanato de Konoha y recibir un beso de nuestros amables voluntarios ".

Yuugao se preguntó si tal vez la razón por la que Kiba era tan popular era porque las mujeres supusieron que con dos amantes ya podrían recibir más que un beso de él. Como mínimo, sospechaba que algunas de las mujeres estaban aprovechando la oportunidad para evaluar si podían descubrir qué hizo que las dos mujeres estuvieran dispuestas a compartirlo. Otro Inuzuka estuvo presente con el mismo atractivo, pero en realidad era el tercer compañero de baile más popular hasta el momento.

Koreshige levantó la vista cuando Naruto le trajo a una mujer un trago cerca de él antes de conversar amigablemente con ella, y luego continuó rápidamente ya que estaba tomando las tareas de camarero que se esperaba que los voluntarios realizaran más en serio. Yuugao pudo ver que el calvo Inuzuka se puso rígido, ya que probablemente defendió el deseo de atacarlo. Su mirada luego viajó a Hana, quien había saludado a Naruto para que le volviera a llenar, y estaba asistiendo al evento en lugar de su madre. También había comprado varios bailes con Naruto, y simplemente le había dicho a Koreshige que se fuera a la mierda cuando había intentado acercarse a ella. Aún así, el hombre musculoso era bastante popular, y Yuugao no dudaba de que la mujer que intentaba ganar su compañía pasaría la noche montada por él.

Ella sonrió suavemente mientras veía al segundo voluntario masculino más popular pasar tiempo con su amante. Hanare probablemente era muy consciente de que cuando comenzara la licitación, probablemente se arrojaría algo de dinero en efectivo, lo que significa que podría no recibir su Beso de Año Nuevo. Pero, parecía resignada a ese hecho, especialmente porque era por una buena causa. Aunque advirtió, Kakashi: "Recuerda, solo a través de la máscara". Kakashi le dio a su amante una sonrisa que se reflejó en su único ojo visible, y ella se imaginó que la estaba tomando el pelo porque sus celos la hacían linda.

Su atención se dirigió al bar y se centró en la mujer que patrocinaba el evento. Tsubaki todavía era un desconocido en términos de si ella era un obstáculo potencial para la Ambición de la Familia. El Capitán Anbu sabía que era una posibilidad, ya que después de mirarla, gran parte del respaldo financiero para su gestión del consejo provino de intereses opuestos a lo que la Familia esperaba lograr. Como la Familia Principal del Clan Hyuuga. Sin embargo, a pesar de haber asumido sus nuevas responsabilidades durante varios meses, aparte de algunos proyectos de ley que favorecían a ciertos sindicatos al darles un trato preferencial en la licitación de contratos con el gobierno civil que pasaban por el consejo que ella administraba. Aún no había aparecido nada devastador. Aunque, ella había tratado de presionar un poco a Tsunade para que los firmara. Naturalmente, no funcionó ya que el Hokage los vetó bajo la creencia de que los contratos deberían adjudicarse en función del mérito y no de las conexiones políticas de los distintos patrocinadores sindicales de los concejales. Como los Hyuuga también estaban muy conectados con esos sindicatos, especialmente en los puertos a lo largo de la costa este de la Tierra del Fuego, significaba que los Hyuuga serían un dolor de cabeza a menos que Hinata asumiera el control.

Con la posibilidad de que sean una amenaza, Yuugao naturalmente miró a Tsubaki, a quien creía que podría convertirse en su portavoz en el Consejo Civil. Odiaba admitir que no encontró mucho que la señalara como una política corrupta. Sin embargo, tenía que equilibrar hacer lo que sentía que era mejor para la aldea, y hacer lo que sus patrocinadores pensaban que era lo mejor para ellos. Yuugao sí consideró que eso era una falla en el proceso político, ya que si un político entregaba favores por dinero en efectivo a solo un imbécil de la calle, sería tildado de corrupto y encarcelado. Sin embargo, consiga que un grupo de celebridades ricas o miembros de negocios les den dinero en efectivo como contribución de campaña para lo mismo y eso se considera perfectamente aceptable. Yuugao preferiría que los políticos ganaran sus puestos de la misma manera que lo hizo Chunin. Primero, pruébelos para eliminar a los estúpidos y los imbéciles, y luego tírelos al bosque de la muerte durante una semana. Entonces, quienquiera que salga vivo podría entrar en la etapa final donde se golpean mutuamente en la cara repetida para la diversión de la multitud hasta que solo quedara lo mejor.

Tsubaki como ex kunoichi al menos pasó por ese proceso una vez. Entonces Yuugao la ubicó justo por encima del político civil promedio. Pero, solo justo arriba. La razón por la que tenía una estimación tan baja a pesar de haber alcanzado el rango de Chunin estaba sentada en el bar varios puntos más abajo. Taji estaba conversando tranquilamente con Ibara y, a pesar de ser antiguos mejores amigos de Tsubaki, no le había hablado antes de intercambiar algunas bromas más temprano en la noche.

El Capitán Anbu sospechaba que era porque Taji sentía que Tsubaki había usado la tragedia que le había sucedido para abalanzarse y robar a su prometido. Una conclusión que Yuugao sintió fue más precisa que no. Pero incluso si Tsubaki no se hubiera propuesto usar a propósito a Taji para caer en coma como una oportunidad para seducir a su esposo actual. El hecho de que los dos se hubieran casado tan poco después del ataque de Kiyomi contra la aldea demostró que los dos en cuestión tal vez estaban gobernados por sus deseos a la hora de tomar decisiones.

Yuugao opinaba que Taji ahora creía que había terminado en el mejor lugar sin haberse casado con Iyashi. Particularmente porque el hombre ni siquiera asistía al evento de su esposa para apoyarla, aunque Tsubaki afirmaba que tenía un turno tardío en el hospital. Pero, también porque había llegado a sentir que Naruto era una gran mejora en todo lo que importaba. Yuugao también sospechaba que era debido a los constantes rumores de asuntos que rodeaban al esposo de Tsubaki, pero no se había molestado en verificar si eran ciertos, ya que hacerlo la haría sentir como una detective de mala suerte. Pero, si las mujeres se convirtieron en una amenaza, no dudaba que el esposo sería un punto débil que podría ser explotado.

El Capitán Anbu miró hacia la pista de baile cuando Tsubaki anunció que el baile lento sería el siguiente. Ella sonrió cuando Komachi cambió su chip para comenzar un baile lento con Naruto. Dudaba que muchos de los presentes se dieran cuenta de que la mujer era su segunda al mando sin su máscara puesta.

Yuugao volvió su mirada hacia Taji y la vio mirándolos bailar también. Habiendo mantenido a la mujer en su escuadrón bajo el nombre en clave de Ivy. Yuugao la había conocido bastante bien, y no dudó a tiempo de que su chakra cambiaría a rojo para unirse a su segundo al mando. No se había sorprendido demasiado al saber que Komachi había comenzado en rojo. Ella sintió que el principal inconveniente del entrenamiento de Raíz de Danzou era que si uno de sus agentes comenzaba a sentir emoción, todo garantizaba que los sentiría profundamente.

Sabía que en lo que respecta a los primeros amantes de Naruto, ella era una anomalía, ya que de las primeras diez mujeres era la única verde entre un mar rojo. Ella misma no lo entendió del todo, ya que sabía que se preocupaba mucho por él, como se demostró debido a cómo había reaccionado extremadamente después de que se enteró de que había sido blanco de Vegetales. Sin embargo, también parecía haber este muro invisible que no podía superar para entrar en el rango de chakra rojo. No dejó que la molestara, pero no creía que solo el paso del tiempo fuera la clave. En cambio, simplemente decidió disfrutar de su tiempo como amante de Naruto, y admitiría que una razón por la que no deseaba analizar el asunto demasiado profundamente era porque la respuesta estaba en algún rincón oscuro de su alma. La parte que se había deleitado en asaltar las oficinas de recompensas,

Manteniéndose fiel a su determinación de no viajar por las avenidas a las que conducía ese tipo de pensamientos, volvió a concentrarse en Taji para verla hablar con Toka. Miró el reloj cuando el lento baile estaba llegando a su fin y consciente de que la oferta final iba a comenzar, se acercó a las dos mujeres. Al interponerse entre ellos, dijo: "Taji, tengo un ejercicio de trabajo en equipo planeado para esta noche. Me gustaría que recojas a Komachi y te dirijas a mi apartamento hasta que llegue.

Obviamente sorprendido, Taji asintió mientras aceptaba la orden, "Sí, Capitán".

Toka sacudió la cabeza mientras Taji se movía para informar a Komachi de sus órdenes. "Y la gente dice que soy estricto".

Yuugao sonrió, pero respondió: "Los ejercicios de trabajo en equipo son importantes. Quizás te gustaría unirte. Tengo toda la intención de reclutarte, siempre que pases los exámenes.

Toka parecía intrigado y, después de pensarlo un momento, dijo: "Eso suena bastante interesante. Creo que tendré que comprobar esto.

Ella dejó el vaso y se fue, dejando a Yuugao sola en el bar cuando Tsubaki lo anunció. "Damas y caballeros, es hora de las ofertas finales de la noche. Nos queda poco más de una hora para la medianoche, así que espero que no haya vaciado sus billeteras ya ". La multitud se rió de buena gana antes de que ella anunciara: "Está bien, la primera sería la encantadora Mirajane Strauss".

Mira subió a la plataforma y casi de inmediato la gente comenzó a pujar por el derecho a recibir un Beso de Año Nuevo de ella. Yuugao no se sorprendió ya que la nueva camarera de Ibara era bastante querida por todos los clientes habituales, y los nuevos para la noche probablemente también estuvieran encantados con ella. Se imaginó que Naruto había obtenido bastantes puntos extra con todos los Bijuu, cuando había apoyado a la mujer en su deseo de trabajar en el bar. Yuugao sabía que Kiyomi no estaba contenta de que su hermana quisiera reventar mesas, en lugar de ayudar a asegurar los envíos de oro que era la mayor fuente de ingresos de la compañía. Sin embargo, la pelirroja Bijuu había cedido cuando Naruto había dicho que si eso era lo que ella quería hacer, entonces deberían apoyarla. Concedido, la mujer agria y temperamental que Mira había comenzado a desvanecerse después de su experiencia cercana a la muerte con el grupo que había atacado la mansión. Pero, el Capitán Anbu sospechaba que el apoyo de Naruto a su deseo, a pesar de que podría considerarse un revés, era la razón de la feliz y amable mujer que trabajaba en el bar. Incluso parecía un poco humillada por la enérgica oferta que estaba teniendo lugar para ella.

Comenzó a calmarse, y un hombre que Yuugao no había notado a través de todos sus escaneos del bar terminó siendo quien ganó la oferta. El siguiente en subir fue Kukaku Shiba, quien Yuugao pensó que sería otra persona para recompensar a la persona que ofertó por ella con más que un beso. Ella había ingresado rápidamente a la competencia después de haber escuchado que Mira se había inscrito, y probablemente quería competir pensando que traería el precio más alto. La licitación resultó ser un poco menos entusiasta, lo que el Capitán Anbu atribuyó a la actitud de Mira de ganar a más personas que solo su apariencia. Aún así, teniendo en cuenta la tendencia de Kukau a frecuentar el Séptimo Cielo y en más de una ocasión ir a casa con algunos de los clientes para pasar un buen rato. La cantidad que se le ofreció fue mucho mayor. Cuando se llamó a la oferta final,

Sin embargo, Mira simplemente le había dado una sonrisa brillante y alegre que solo comunicaba su sinceridad de ser feliz por su hermana. Yuugao podía contar un poco del placer que Kukaku había sentido que se había agotado por no molestar a Mira con su supuesta superioridad. Yuugao negó con la cabeza ante la dinámica de Bijuu en exhibición, y se preguntó si las Cuatro Colas incluso se dieron cuenta de que los hombres que pujaron por ella probablemente lo habían hecho esperando que ella se fuera, mientras que aquellos que habían apostado por su hermana realmente querían pasar tiempo con ella. mientras esperaba mucho menos.

Algunas otras mujeres entraron en el bloque de licitación, pero la mayoría fueron ganadas por los esposos o novios. Ninguno de los amantes de Naruto que asistieron se había ofrecido ya que, aunque entendía por qué participaba, había hecho planes para pasar la noche con K-clone en la mayoría de los casos.

Los hombres fueron los siguientes, y fueron clasificados por la cantidad de fichas que habían recogido de bailes lentos como sus contrapartes femeninas. Una pequeña guerra de ofertas había estallado para Kiba cuando se anunció que sorprendía a los Inuzuka, especialmente cuando Yuffie continuamente criaba a quien oferte por él. Aeris observó divertido, y no pareció perturbada hasta que la última mujer con la que Kiba bailó logró superar a Yuffie. Sin embargo, resultó haber un pequeño problema ya que la mujer aparentemente había perdido su bolso, por lo que no pudo cumplir con su oferta, y cuando no apareció, la oferta ganadora se le otorgó a Yuffie. Los dos Taki-nin rápidamente recogieron a su amante, y se fueron. Pero no antes de que Yuffie metiera la persecución de la mujer en su chaqueta colgada junto a la salida.

Hubo una guerra de ofertas similar para Kakashi, pero Hanare logró superar su dura competencia, aunque le costó negociar con Ibara para usar su tarro de propinas. Ella rápidamente lo despojó del chaleco alegando que había terminado de trabajar por la noche. Un coro de risas flotó por la habitación cuando Tsunade gritó que en realidad era probable que comenzara a sudar. La forma en que las mejillas de Hanare se colorearon dejó pocas dudas de que el Hokage lo había clavado.

Yuugao no estaba sorprendido de que Koreshige obtuviera el mismo tipo de ofertas que Kukaku tenía antes. Dudaba que el Inuzuka no hubiera hecho saber que con gusto se acostaría con el que lo ganó por la noche. El Capitán Anbu también se había dado cuenta de que parecía favorecer a las mujeres que parecían estar conectadas políticamente, incluso favoreciendo a Tsubaki mientras trabajaba en la habitación, haciéndola sospechar que estaba fijando su mirada en lugares más grandes que su clan. Obviamente estaba contento cuando sus ofertas comenzaron a pasar las de Kakashi y Kiba, obviamente debido al tipo de mujeres con las que había conversado. Sin embargo, incluso él parecía sorprendido cuando dos de los últimos postores iban y venían con una mujer con cabello rojo violeta que decía desde atrás: "Un millón de ryo".

Naturalmente, muy pocas personas tenían esa cantidad de dinero para gastar, por lo que rápidamente se decidió que ella era la ganadora. Yuugao la reconoció principalmente porque era parte de su trabajo. Al repasar lo que sabía de ella, recordó que se llamaba Oboro y que era la jefa de la Compañía de Tolerancia Oboro. Su compañía había sido una de las principales razones por las que los ingresos de los envíos que recibió la Great Tree Shipping Company habían disminuido. Su compañía no era exactamente una compañía naviera, sino que se ocupó de proporcionar seguridad para los envíos. Por lo tanto, si bien un cliente puede seleccionar la Great Tree Shipping Company para transportar los productos, luego se elevará a Oboro para proporcionar a los hombres que lo protejan. Como resultado, Karin no pudo hacer una prima en esos envíos ya que solo estaba proporcionando el carro, los bueyes y algunas manos para guiarlos. Eso, junto con los costos de renovación del puerto en Wave, estaba agotando rápidamente el efectivo disponible de la compañía. Todavía no era una preocupación importante, aunque Yuugao había escuchado que estaba poniendo en peligro sus posibilidades de asegurar un puerto en la Tierra de los Arrozales.

Koreshige se movió para agradecer a la mujer que lo compró cuando Naruto tomó su lugar en el escenario, aunque Yuugao reconoció a un clon de su amante cuando vio uno. También había bastantes ofertas para él, pero con su noviazgo con Ayame, que estaba a cargo de su puesto, sus ofertas eran principalmente de aquellos que tal vez querían pasar un poco de tiempo con el Héroe de la Hoja. Yuugao luego se escapó al baño y se deslizó por la ventana antes de lanzarse hacia el bar justo cuando la oferta se estaba agotando. Ella gritó una cantidad considerable durante la última oferta, y mirando sin aliento y se puso a hablar como Ayame, no le sorprendió que alguien estuviera dispuesto a contrarrestarla. Ella recogió su "premio" y le dijo que se reuniera en su apartamento antes de gritar que necesitaba volver a su puesto. Alejándose unas pocas cuadras, dejó caer el acto.

Mira sintió un escalofrío por el aire de diciembre, así que se apretó un poco más la chaqueta. Ella le sonrió al hombre que ofertó por ella y mientras caminaban por el río dijo: "Gracias por aceptar ayudarme".

"No hay problema", respondió el hombre, "aún así, ¿por qué no le dijiste a Ibara cuando ella le preguntó que no querías?"

"Fue tan amable de darme este trabajo, así que no quería decepcionarla", respondió el Six Tails. "Pero tampoco quería cambiar mi primer beso, aunque fuera por una buena causa".

Su postor sonrió y luego le entregó una bolsa que decía: "Bueno, aquí está su dinero de vuelta. Como dijiste, fue por una buena causa, así que no pude tenerte gastando dinero en ti mismo cuando ya estabas siendo voluntario ".

Mira se sorprendió, pero dijo: "Pero también fuiste voluntario e incluso gastaste más de lo que te di. No pensé que tanta gente ofertaría por mí ".

Su postor se rió entre dientes diciendo: "Ibara ha dicho que su negocio se ha duplicado desde que lo contrató. Teniendo en cuenta que hizo lo mismo después de contratar a Tifa, está pensando en expandirse. Entonces tienes bastantes fanáticos ansiosos ".

"Aún así no tenías que gastar tanto". Mira dijo mirando hacia otro lado y sintiéndose culpable.

Su postor dejó caer su henge revelando que era Naruto y él extendió la mano para ahuecar su mejilla para que ella lo mirara. Dándole una cálida sonrisa, dijo: "Obviamente estabas estresado por esto, y quería ayudar".

Mira vio que su sonrisa se convertía en la que usaba cuando pensaba en sus amantes. Se concentró de nuevo en ella diciendo: "Lo siento, no puedo quedarme. El clon que dejé solo me hizo saber quién me ganó por la noche. "Feliz año nuevo, Mira".

La Bijuu se adelantó y plantó sus labios en los de él. Aunque le hubiera gustado que se profundizara, entendió por qué no, así que se alejó. Ella sonrió suavemente diciendo: "Te debía un beso".

Naruto estaba aturdido y un poco confundido considerando su razón declarada para necesitar su ayuda. Pero, antes de que él pudiera pedir una explicación, ella saltó sobre la barandilla y se transformó en su Forma de Alma de Satanás y se deslizó sobre el agua antes de subir al cielo nocturno. Todavía podía sentir su calor contra sus labios y sentía como si volara incluso sin alas. Consciente de la tradición humana de tomar decisiones para el próximo año, tenía la intención de convertirse en su amante antes de que terminara el año.

Naruto llegó a la puerta del departamento de Yuugao aún un poco sorprendido y profundamente conmovido al recibir el primer beso de Mira. Estaba a punto de tocar la puerta, pero se abrió para revelar a Yuugao con una pequeña túnica de seda. Ella le sonrió y dijo: "Tenía miedo de que te cambiaras con un clon antes de salir a pujar, significaba que querías tomar mi dinero y correr".

Su amante se rió entre dientes antes de responder: "Bueno, tuve que agradecerle a Ayame por hacer una donación tan generosa. Parecía un poco confundida.

El Capitán Anbu le sonrió diciendo: "No quería que te perdieras la oportunidad de tener tu tradición del último plato del año, así que te di una razón para mantener las apariencias".

"Entonces realmente necesito mostrar mi agradecimiento", dijo Naruto inclinándose para darle un beso.

Yuugao lo detuvo colocando un dedo contra sus labios diciendo: "Oh, estoy seguro de que lo harás. Pero actualmente estoy en medio de un ejercicio de trabajo en equipo ". Se hizo a un lado y reveló a Toka, Taji y Komachi acostados en un círculo con la cabeza enterrada entre los muslos del otro. La vista instantáneamente causó que la polla de Naruto alcanzara la dureza completa, lo que causó que el Capitán Anbu sonriera. "Puedo ver que estás ansioso por ayudar, así que por favor entra".

Naruto hizo lo que le pidió y ella cerró la puerta, y luego inmediatamente lo atrajo hacia un beso apasionado. Rápidamente se desnudó y luego retrocedió y dijo: "Por favor, sígueme". Ella le indicó que se sentara en el sofá y le dijo: "Bien, señoras, ahora que el invitado de honor está aquí. Comencemos un nuevo ejercicio de trabajo en equipo. Esto sería hacer que se corriera solo con la boca.

Las tres mujeres se separaron y se arrodillaron a su alrededor. Él gimió cuando Komachi, Toka y Taji rápidamente comenzaron su tarea manteniendo las manos dobladas detrás de la espalda para evitar hacer trampa. Comenzaron lamiendo su eje como si fuera un cono de helado mientras cada uno se turnaba para enfocarse en la punta. Mientras tanto, Yuugao se deshizo de la bata que llevaba puesta y se sentó en el sofá opuesto mirando al equipo que quería reunir para complacer a su amante.

Ella comenzó a frotar su coño mientras disfrutaba de la vista de Naruto retorciéndose de placer de las tres lenguas que bañaban su polla. Mientras Yuugao comenzó a darse placer, Komachi se dirigió hacia la punta, y luego, después de besarlo, se tragó su glande. Ella solo chupó la cabeza, dejando espacio para que los otros dos kunoichi se movieran hacia el sur, donde cada uno tomó un testículo para chupar. Naruto gimió y sus dedos se curvaron por las tres poderosas aspiradoras que lo cubrían. Komachi comenzó a sacudir su cabeza cada vez más profundamente cubriendo más de su virilidad en la sensación.

El Kunoichi comenzó a rotar con cada uno tomando un turno para probar a su amante y su precum. Si bien no fue tan poderosa como su liberación real, las mujeres experimentaron la acumulación similar que a menudo experimentaron en el camino al clímax por su cuenta. Yuugao pudo ver esto en la forma en que los coños de las mujeres comenzaron a volverse más y más húmedos, por lo que a veces estaban literalmente goteando. Ella sonrió mientras consideraba que debería haber puesto algunas lonas de plástico.

Naruto gimió repentinamente causando que ella se concentrara en él cuando dijo: "Me voy a correr".

El anuncio hizo que las tres mujeres se congregaran hasta la punta donde concentraron sus lenguas en su sensible e hinchada cabeza de gallo hasta que estalló. Los primeros chorros terminaron más en sus caras que en sus bocas. Pero, dado que ninguno de ellos podía usar sus manos y querer mantener el placer. Tomó el control acariciando su polla y apuntando a la boca abierta de sus amantes. Observó cómo sus ojos se nublaban mientras tragaban y comenzaban a gemir por los orgasmos que siguieron.

Yuugao se puso de pie mientras las mujeres permanecían arrodilladas temblando después de su dicha. "Damas muy bien hechas", dijo sonando casi como un instructor de perforación. Luego besó a cada uno de ellos a su vez, asegurándose de lamer algunas de las semillas que cubrían sus caras experimentando un pequeño orgasmo cada vez.

Ella dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa cuando se enderezó después de besar a Taji, cuando Naruto envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cintura y se recostó. Dijo juguetón: "No fue un gran ejercicio de trabajo en equipo si el líder del equipo simplemente se recostaba y observaba".

"Yo ... estaba observando", dijo Yuugao mientras gemía suavemente de Naruto frotando su arranque.

"Aún así, creo que cualquier ejercicio futuro definitivamente debería incluir al capitán", dijo Naruto levantándola, y luego apuntando a su ano la empaló en su polla.

Yuugao gimió en voz alta cuando se dejó caer sobre su vara, y se extendió por su pasaje anal. Dirigiéndose a sus otros amantes mientras rebotaba a Yuugao en su polla, dijo: "Creo que el próximo ejercicio debería ser hacer que el Capitán Jefe se corra hasta que ella sea un desastre incoherente y tembloroso".

La mujer de cabello púrpura gimió cuando Naruto le golpeó el trasero una y otra vez, pero logró decir: "Yo ... superé a todos aquí, y le dije que desobedeciera esa orden".

Toka sonrió antes de subir al sofá para decir: "Bueno, técnicamente no trabajo para ti, así que ..." Luego selló sus labios con los del Capitán Anbu, que a pesar de sus palabras sugirieron una reacción diferente al desobedecer, sin embargo, se encontraron con entusiasmo. su lengua

Taji se rió suavemente al verlo y luego, dirigiéndose a Komachi, dijo: "Creo que deberíamos aceptar este motín".

Komachi sonrió suavemente diciendo: "No sería la primera vez que traicionaría a un superior".

"T ... Traidores", gimió Yuugao después de lograr separarse de Toka. "¡Recordaré esto!"

Taji había tomado una posición entre sus piernas de capitán y comenzó a lamer algunos de los jugos que cubrían sus muslos. Levantando la mirada sexualmente después de concentrarse en su coño, dijo: "Ciertamente espero que sí, especialmente porque me gustaría que le devolvieras el favor". Yuugao echó la cabeza hacia atrás contra el hombro de Naruto cuando la lengua de Anbu Medic comenzó a lamer los pliegues de su sexo.

"Mmm ... mierda", gimió en voz alta cuando Toka y Komachi comenzaron a chupar sus senos mientras Naruto continuaba rebotando sobre su polla. Ella se retorció de delicioso placer y extendió la mano sobre su hombro para besar a Naruto. Se dio cuenta de los fuegos artificiales que se disparaban afuera cuando su departamento comenzó a brillar con su luz. Definitivamente disfrutando el Beso de Año Nuevo que estaba recibiendo, apretó su trasero alrededor de su polla y lo hizo gemir en su boca.

Sin embargo, la mayor estimulación que recibió también la hizo acercarse a su clímax. Atrapada a merced de su equipo y amantes, gimió felizmente mientras lamían y acariciaban su cuerpo. Se dio cuenta de que su apartamento no estaba ardiendo tanto con los fuegos artificiales, y supo que se debía a la preparación para el final. Luego, un pequeño y triste fuego artificial estalló justo cuando Naruto la golpeó por completo sobre su polla y comenzó a retorcerla como si estuviera apagando un cigarrillo. Ella sintió que su semen comenzaba a inundar sus intestinos, lo que hizo que su cabeza cayera sobre su hombro mientras gritaba en éxtasis. Al mismo tiempo, a través de sus apartamentos, una gran ventana docenas de colores comenzaron a explotar en el cielo nocturno cuando el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales también entró en su clímax explosivo.

Taji descubrió que estaba extremadamente húmeda cuando su capitán le echó a chorros la liberación y le empapó la cara y el pecho. Ella se recostó y fue golpeada por una segunda corriente cuando Toka y Komachi comenzaron a frotar el cooch de la mujer para mantenerla en estado de placer. Cuando Yuugao finalmente se hundió sintiéndose completamente agotada, Taji parecía haber sido golpeada por una manguera e incluso había un perfil de su perfil en el sofá opuesto.

Con una sonrisa débil, Yuugao dijo: "Sí ... definitivamente debería haber puesto algunas lonas". Luego miró por encima del hombro y dijo: "Naruto, todavía estás tan duro dentro de mí".

"Sí", respondió con orgullo, "Tenemos que traer el año nuevo, ¿verdad?"

Ella asintió antes de decir: "Ciertamente lo hacemos. Ahora enseñe a estos jodidos traidores una lección jodiéndolos hasta que salga el sol ".

Naruto hizo la señal con la mano de sus clones K y de repente surgieron docenas de clones. Podía decir que su compañero Kunoichi no consideraba que su pedido fuera un castigo tan grande, ya que con mucho gusto dividieron a los clones entre ellos. Ella los vio gemir contenta mientras disfrutaban de ser el centro de atención de su escuadrón personal de mierda. Pronto verlos la hizo desear más que solo la polla dura enterrada pasivamente dentro de ella, por lo que alejarse del espectáculo enfrentó a su amante. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, ella lo atrajo hacia un beso que estaba segura de que era tan apasionado como cualquier otra mujer cuyo chakra estaba en rojo y comenzó a levantar y bajar las caderas. Gimieron el uno al otro,

Próximo capítulo: Avanzar deteniéndose: Parte III


	76. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 76

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío. Además, esta historia es una ficción de limón, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan. Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora. Gracias.

Capítulo 76: Avanzando al quedarse quieto: Parte III

Karui caminó por el vestíbulo del Complejo de Apartamentos Hidden Thunder después de un largo pero satisfactorio día, especialmente cuando le informaron que había superado su examen ANBU. Ella asintió con la cabeza a algunas de las personas con las que ocasionalmente hablaba de vez en cuando cuando pasaba. Llegó a los ascensores cuando uno de ellos abrió para unas pocas personas que habían estado esperando y luego dio un paso atrás mientras esperaba que los otros residentes llegaran a sus pisos. Cuando la última persona llegó a su piso, ella ingresó su código que le decía al elevador que subiera al ático.

Sabiendo que el elevador no abriría para más pasajeros, se relajó para disfrutar de su éxito mientras subía a los tres pisos que conformaban el Hidden Thunder Inn. Ya con su nuevo uniforme, sacó la máscara de su bolsa y admitió que no era fanática del diseño tengu, aunque la versión femenina era como un pájaro en lugar de la versión de nariz larga que usaban los hombres, pero ella calculó que podría cambiarlo después de asumir el mando de la División Anbu, especialmente considerando que el comandante llevaba una máscara personalizada. Sin embargo, aparte de la estética, nunca había aspirado realmente a convertirse en Anbu principalmente debido a su sensación de que su carrera como jounin contenía la cantidad adecuada de riesgo para recompensar. La División Anbu, a pesar de ver misiones más peligrosas, no vio un aumento considerable en el salario para acompañarlos. Como tal,

Ella sonrió sobre cómo todo eso había cambiado después de un solo masaje. Con el despertar de la pasión por subir al rango de Raikage, sabía que necesitaría tomar algunas decisiones audaces e incluso arriesgadas para hacerla realidad. Algunos de sus buenos ánimos se desvanecieron al pensar en su compañero de familia, Yugito, quien también estaba inspirando su decisión. Especialmente como en los meses posteriores a la reunión de Konan con Ay, el antiguo anfitrión de las dos colas se había transformado de la una vez disciplinada y ejemplar kunoichi en un descontento bastante irrespetuoso. Karui definitivamente podía entender de dónde venía Yugito, especialmente considerando cómo Mabui había descrito la reunión. La pelirroja sintió que su respeto por el Raikage había sufrido un fuerte golpe como resultado. Además, ya que ella sabía que todo el argumento era discutible considerando que las dos colas ya estaban libres de Yugito. Karui realmente sintió que era irónico que al tratar de apretar su kunoichi, el Raikage había logrado todo lo contrario. No solo eso, sino que Yugito probablemente era mucho más poderoso ahora que cuando en realidad había alojado al Bijuu.

Pero aun así, sentía que todo el asunto era bastante difícil simplemente juzgar al Raikage y llamarlo un día. Después de todo, ella podía ver de dónde venía, ya que era una tontería ignorar las obvias realidades tácticas de la situación. Puede que lo haya expresado de manera desconsiderada, pero Yugito se había convertido en un jinchuriki únicamente para convertirse en un arma en el arsenal de Kumo. Lo único que separó a Naruto de sus homólogos de jinchuriki de Kumo fue que Tsunade había entrado en el cargo con una visión muy diferente de lo que lograría para la aldea. Sin mencionar que había pasado mucho antes de que se convirtieran en amantes.

Karui esencialmente creía que sí mostraba las diferencias clave entre lo que Ay quería de la Alianza y lo que Tsunade esperaba de ella. Es probable que Ay creyera en la filosofía de que los tiempos de paz fueron cuando los líderes hicieron los movimientos para la próxima guerra. También era probablemente tan consciente como cualquiera de que Iwagakure se estaba preparando para ser el instigador que inició una nueva Guerra Shinobi. Los miembros de la red de inteligencia de Kumo creían que Iwa estaba detrás de muchas de las inestabilidades que afectaban a los gobiernos que compartían su frontera occidental. Esto también fue confirmado por fuentes de Suna y la red JAIN. Se creía que el Tsuchikage estaba usando ese método para acomodar el deseo de expansión de su Daimyo. Sin embargo, una invasión abierta probablemente resultaría en que se llame a una o más de las otras aldeas shinobi para detenerla, que rápidamente se convertiría en una guerra en toda regla. Una guerra que la Alianza actual prácticamente garantizaba sería tres contra uno. Junto con Kirigakure, probablemente deseando venganza contra Iwa por su traición durante su alianza de corta duración, probablemente inclinaría aún más las probabilidades contra ellos.

Kirigakure aún podría decidir trabajar con Iwa, especialmente si temía que la Alianza los atacara en algún momento. Kin y Rin habían visitado la Tierra del Agua para reunir inteligencia que ayudaría a Naruto a llevar la ambición de la Familia a sus costas. La pareja había informado que Mizukage declaró con bastante libertad que Iwa los estaba presionando para unir fuerzas, y sus asesores también parecían abiertos a la idea. Aún así, no parecía haber ninguna señal de que las dos aldeas se estuvieran uniendo, lo que hizo que Karui sospechara que el Mizukage sentía que teniendo en cuenta lo que sucedió la última vez, confiar en Iwa por miedo a lo que la Alianza podría hacer era una tontería. Kin también parecía creer que el Mizukage no era alguien para entablar relaciones a ciegas, y solo lo haría si estaba segura de que podría cambiar las tornas en Iwa si intentaba traicionarlos nuevamente.

Que la Alianza pudiera desear atacar a Iwa y eventualmente Kiri no era exactamente un miedo infundado. Al menos eso era lo que Karui creía que el Raikage podría tener reservado. Su admisión de que no estaba arrepentido por su intento de secuestro contra el Hyuuga, y su deseo de aferrarse a Yugito a toda costa le mostraron que solo estaba interesado en la Alianza por las ventajas tácticas. Por supuesto, Gaara, Konan y Tsunade nunca le permitirían iniciar tal guerra. Pero al igual que Iwa había sido sorprendida haciendo, había formas de inflamar una situación para obtener el resultado deseado sin hacerlo públicamente.

Su miedo a que el Raikage finalmente siguiera ese camino para usar la Alianza para eliminar a Iwa o Kiri como amenazas fue una de las razones por las que se había unido al Anbu de Kumo. Ella pensó que cualquier plan de este tipo comenzaría con las fuerzas de Anbu, y así podría advertir a su amante. Le resultaba extraño lo rápido que había llegado a creer en la ambición de la familia, especialmente porque si la atrapaban sería traición. Sin embargo, el miedo a ser atrapado no se compara con el miedo que tenía porque el Raikage no valoraba a la Alianza para su propósito previsto. Algún día podría encontrarse en el campo de batalla enfrentando a aquellos que amaba profundamente, y un hombre que algún día podría reclamar que amaba.

La otra razón, era porque ella creía que si iba a convertirse en Raikage. Luego necesitaba encontrar un camino que le permitiera distinguirse como una posible candidata. No necesariamente es algo fácil de lograr. El primer problema era obviamente que en el pasado, el título de Raikage había pasado entre padre e hijo. Sin embargo, como Ay no tuvo hijos. El próximo Raikage sería el primero en no seguir esta tradición. Sin embargo, era evidente que él favorecía a Darui. Esto llevó al segundo problema que Karui esperaba enfrentar, es decir, dado que Darui era el jefe de las fuerzas de unión de Kumo. Intentaría distinguirse de su mayor rival.

No necesariamente creía que Darui trataría de sabotearla si comenzaba a incursionar en su ambición. Pero, ella decidió que sería mejor no estar en una posición en la que pudiera sentirse tentado. Además, con las misiones de Anbu asignadas directamente por Ay o el jefe de las fuerzas de Anbu, Tosen, había pocas posibilidades de que se minimizaran los informes favorables de sus éxitos. Por supuesto, ella no sabía mucho sobre Kaname Tosen, pero él era un creyente bastante devoto de la paz, lo que hizo que su decisión de ser el jefe de la división de operaciones negras de Kumo fuera bastante extraña. Sin embargo, Karui se preguntó si tal vez había elegido el puesto por las mismas razones que ella lo deseaba. Pero, una cosa estaba clara: a Tosen no le gustaba mucho jugar a la política, por lo que sintió que sus logros se reflejarían mejor en los informes que preparó.

Karui sabía que tal vez estaba menospreciando a Darui, especialmente porque sabía que él era extremadamente leal al Raikage. Sin embargo, temía que la lealtad también se derivara de una creencia compartida de que la Alianza era solo un medio para un fin. Ella también sabía que, a pesar de su comportamiento desinteresado, era un trabajador incansable a la hora de avanzar en la agenda de Kumogakure. Por lo tanto, no fue solo Ay lo que lo favoreció para ser el próximo Raikage. Si iba a convertirse en la favorita entonces necesitaría alguna plataforma que la diferenciara de él. Su esperanza era que para cuando se tomara esa decisión, ella sería la Jefa de la división Anbu y, por lo tanto, estaría en una mejor posición para ofrecerle a Kumo una alternativa clara para el puesto.

Ella obtuvo un ejemplo de primera mano de lo maravilloso que podría ser un mundo así cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron para revelar a Naruto parado allí sosteniendo un pastel para ella mientras estaba flanqueado por mujeres de todo el Mundo Shinobi, aunque las mujeres mantenían su distancia, mientras él gritó extrañamente solo a pesar de la presencia de sus otros amantes, "¡Felicidades!"

Karui, en lugar de estar feliz con la sorpresa, siguió su primer instinto, que era saltar hacia atrás para crear espacio entre ella y la amenaza percibida. Luego sacó un kunai de su bolsa y se había posicionado para tirarlo, cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de arrojarlo al cráneo del hombre que le había dado la motivación para perseguir su sueño nuevamente. Con el corazón todavía latiendo una milla por minuto, dijo: "¿Cuál es la gran idea que me asusta la vida?"

Oyó reír a varias mujeres, y supo que habían mantenido su distancia ya que esperaban tal respuesta de ella. Shizune, se acercó a él tomando el pastel después de besar su mejilla para decir: "Te dije que era una mala idea".

Naruto suspiró y respondió: "Honestamente, ustedes realmente chupan la alegría de sorprenderlos a todos".

Shizune comenzó a alejarse para volver a poner el pastel en la cocina y respondió: "Nos encantan las sorpresas, solo que no del tipo que provocan reflejos de lucha o huida. Pasar la noche sacando un kunai de tu frente probablemente habría amortiguado las festividades ".

Karui volvió a meter su kunai en su bolsa preguntando: "¿Qué está pasando?"

Shizune se dio la vuelta mostrando el pastel que le permitía a Karui leer las letras que había ignorado mientras se concentraba en la frente de su amante. Ella sonrió al ver que decía: "¡Felicitaciones por hacer ANBU!"

Sintió que su corazón se volvía más cariñoso por el shinobi rubio, pero dijo: "¿Cómo lo supiste? Hoy me dijeron los resultados ".

Naruto se rió entre dientes mientras respondía: "Bueno, tengo un contacto en la oficina del Raikage". La mirada de Karui se desvió hacia Mabui, quien sonrió divertido. Pero, pronto se enfocó en Naruto cuando él le tendió la mano y le dijo: "¡Vamos, vamos a empezar esta fiesta!"

Karui tomó la mano antes de responder: "Sí, vamos". Aunque consciente de que aún le quedaba un largo camino por recorrer, no pudo evitar sentir que viajar valía la pena. Especialmente si permitiría que noches como la que estaba a punto de disfrutar se convirtieran en algo cotidiano.

Yugito observaba desde el tercer piso del Hidden Thunder Inn mientras Karui hablaba con Yuugao y Kashike. Los tres estaban en las áreas comunes más grandes en el piso principal que tenían dos sofás y sillas dispuestos como un rectángulo alrededor de una mesa de café. Karui estaba sentada en el regazo de Naruto mientras él se sentaba en una silla en un extremo de la formación de muebles. Los dos Anbu estaban sentados al final de los sofás más cercanos a él, mientras que los otros lugares estaban ocupados por mujeres de Konoha y Suna.

El antiguo anfitrión de las dos colas podía decir que Karui estaba disfrutando de ser el centro de atención, mejoró aún más por el hecho de que Naruto había estado a su lado toda la noche. Se imaginó que el miembro más nuevo de la división Anbu de Kumo estaba escogiendo el cerebro de las otras mujeres para ver para qué se había inscrito, ya que una cosa que muchas de las mujeres de la Familia habían aprendido era que a pesar de venir de diferentes lugares, muchos de los desafíos que enfrentaban somos lo mismo.

Yugito sintió una nueva ola de depresión al reflexionar que parecía ser el caso de Jinchuriki también. El sentimiento fue rápidamente reemplazado por ira, especialmente cuando recordó haberle dicho a Naruto en su primera reunión que Kumo trataba a sus jinchuriki mejor que las otras aldeas. Ahora, aunque se dio cuenta de que solo había sido mejor enmascarando que realmente solo la había valorado como un arma. Ella agarró la barandilla que estaba agarrando con enojo, pero se desvaneció cuando una voz tranquila dijo: "Siento que debo disculparme una vez más por lo que sucedió durante mi reunión con el Raikage".

La rubia kunoichi le envió a su amante una sonrisa suave pero forzada cuando la miró antes de volverse hacia Konan para responder: "Y como te dije la primera vez. No estoy enojado por eso ".

Konan se acercó a la mujer tomando un lugar a su lado para mirar por encima de la barandilla. Se concentró en Naruto y sonrió suavemente mientras Karui lo usaba como cojín. Luego le susurró algo al oído de la pelirroja, antes de besarle la mejilla cuando ella se levantó para permitirle ponerse de pie. Ella lo vio alejarse y supuso que iba a tomar un refrigerio.

Su mirada luego se dirigió a un área común más pequeña en el segundo nivel para ver un clon de Naruto sentado en un sofá. Arrodillándose ante Samui, que estaba masajeando su polla con sus senos. A pesar de disfrutar el titfuck que estaba recibiendo, el clon estaba teniendo dificultades para enfocarse solo en ella debido al hecho de que Kushina, que estaba sentada junto a ella, estaba en una sesión de besos con Mikoto.

La kunoichi Amegakure de cabello azul sintió que su coño comenzaba a humedecerse al ver a sus futuros compañeros de equipo ponerse juguetones entre ellos, así que se alejó para enfocarse en la mujer que si las cosas hubieran resultado de otra manera habría sido víctima de ella, no una persona que ella ahora considerado familia. Enviando a su amante, un agradecimiento mental por salvarla de su oscuridad, ella dijo: "Quizás no para mí. Pero en verdad estás enojado.

Yugito suspiró antes de admitir: "Tienes razón. Pero para que conste, me alegra que su reunión me haya ayudado a ver la luz. Si estoy enojado con alguien, soy yo mismo por ser tan ciego ".

Konan podía entender ya que ella se había sentido de manera similar, especialmente después de ver la verdad de que Tobi la había manipulado a ella y a la debilidad de Nagato para asumir el control de Akatsuki. Afirmando lo mismo, dijo: "Sé de dónde vienes. Si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar, hágamelo saber ". Yugito asintió y luego pareció que quería decir algo, pero pensó lo contrario, lo que provocó que Konan preguntara: "¿Qué es?"

Yugito todavía parecía en conflicto, pero luego preguntó: "Ese lugar en Akatsuki ... ¿lo dijiste en serio cuando dijiste que no lo ibas a llenar?"

"Por supuesto", dijo Konan rápidamente, "algún día espero que puedas tomarlo".

"Q ... qué tal si lo tomo independientemente de lo que dijo el Raikage", dijo Yugito haciendo que los ojos de Konan se abrieran de sorpresa por lo que estaba sugiriendo. Al ver la reacción de la kunoichi de cabello azul y conocer la posición que la colocaría en Yugito, rápidamente dijo: "Olvida que dije algo"

Estaba a punto de retirarse rápidamente a su habitación, pero Konan la detuvo agarrándola por la muñeca. Yugito la miró a punto de decirle que la dejara ir, pero las palabras nunca aparecieron cuando dijo: "Si eso es lo que realmente deseas ... lo honraría".

La rubia kunoichi sabía que estaba pidiendo mucho, ya que probablemente causaría un incidente importante que podría destrozar la Alianza. Además, podría causar la guerra que todos habían estado trabajando durante tanto tiempo para evitar. Sabiendo eso, ella dijo: "Olvida que dije algo. Solo estoy pensando egoístamente.

Se dio cuenta de que Konan estaba bastante aliviado ya que apoyar su deseo pondría al líder de Rain en una posición difícil. Sin mencionar a todos los demás. La mujer de cabello azul abrazó a Yugito y le dijo: "Estoy segura de que encontraremos una manera para que ambos obtengamos lo que queremos".

El Kumo-nin se derritió en su abrazo, pero ambos se pusieron rígidos cuando Naruto dijo: "Si me preguntas, si realmente eres tan infeliz aquí, entonces deberías irte".

Ambas mujeres se giraron para mirarlo con Yugito rápidamente diciendo: "Naruto, el Raikage nunca me dejará unirme a Akatsuki. Ha dejado bastante claro que me ve como el arma de Kumo. Nada mas. Si dejo que mi deseo egoísta me guíe aquí, podría destrozar todo por lo que todos hemos trabajado tan duro ".

Naruto le sonrió antes de tocar su mejilla mientras respondía: "Lo dije antes que Yugito, un mundo en paz pero requiere que mis amantes sufran para mantener que no vale la pena tenerlo".

Konan podía sentir que los sentimientos de Yugito por Naruto se intensificaban como si estuviera de pie junto a un fuego que de repente ardía mucho más. Ella no dudaba que la suya estaba reaccionando a sus palabras de una manera similar ya que sintió los ojos de varias mujeres cercanas que se enfocaban en ellas. Podía ver que Yugito tenía muchas ganas de aceptar su declaración, pero era consciente de la peligrosa situación que crearía. Dando voz a lo que ella imaginaba que estaba pensando la kunoichi, explicó: "Naruto, si se convirtiera en una ninja desaparecida, el Raikage no descansaría hasta que regresara. Ya lo dejó muy claro. Dudo que la Alianza actual le impida invadir a Ame para recuperarla.

Naruto asintió entendiendo mientras se cruzaba de brazos antes de responder: "Eso es cierto. Pero, esta es una pelea que probablemente tendremos sin importar en algún momento, ya sea ahora o en el futuro. No olvides que fue la aldea de Konoha la que decidió cuándo moriría Mito para poder sellar a Kiyomi con mi madre. Eventualmente, eso sería algo que Kumogakure podría decidir también. Especialmente, si alguien sigue siendo el pequeño alborotador ". Yugito se sonrojó pero sonrió más genuinamente por haberla bromeado sobre su actitud reciente con sus superiores. Se puso serio al agregar: "Creo que Karui se convertirá en el Raikage. Pero incluso si ella hace elementos en este pueblo, algún día exigirá que se seleccione un nuevo anfitrión. Estarán muy enojados cuando descubran que Yourichi ya no está sellado. De Verdad, el mejor curso de acción es sacar a Yugito de su alcance de antemano. Si va a ser un problema, solucionémoslo ahora. Pero, esos son solo pros y contras. La simple verdad es que los hará felices a ambos, así que encontraremos una manera de hacerlo funcionar ".

Las dos mujeres compartieron una mirada antes de acercarse a Naruto y cada una se turnó para darle un apasionado beso conmovedor. Las dos mujeres mueven la mano que tenían sobre su pecho hacia el sur, haciendo evidente que querían hacer que su cuerpo se sintiera tan bien como él acababa de hacerlos. Pero, dio un paso atrás dándoles una sonrisa decepcionada y dijo: "Lo siento, mis queridos. Pero esta noche me lo prometieron a Karui. Podemos retomar esto mañana para discutir cómo lo haremos funcionar ".

Con un ronroneo seductor, Yugito dijo: "Entonces crea un clon para que lo entretengamos en tu lugar".

Naruto creó el clon y observó con bastante celos cómo sus dos amantes se lo llevaban imaginando el placer que recibiría. Se giró para mirar por encima de la barandilla y se maravilló de lo afortunado que era mientras observaba a sus amantes y los clones que había creado al comienzo de la celebración. Comenzó a sentir cierta preocupación de que su promesa a Yugito causaría el mismo conflicto que todas sus acciones habían sido dirigidas a evitar. Pero no duró mucho, ya que sabía que era la mejor decisión a largo plazo, y no solo para su familia. El Raikage le había dejado claro a Konan que solo valoraba a la Alianza por la ventaja táctica y el beneficio financiero que le daba.

Él había querido golpear al Raikage al escuchar cómo realmente veía a Yugito, y por eso también necesitaba apoyarla en lo que sea que ella decidiera menos que se convirtiera en un hipócrita. No es que él necesitara un incentivo como su lealtad y sentimientos por sus amantes superaron lo que tenía por sus ambiciones por un margen increíblemente amplio. Se imaginó que Jiraiya lo entendería, así que no sintió ninguna culpa asociada con el pensamiento. Además, pensó que lo que haría que valiera la pena el futuro que imaginaba era que no se construyó utilizando atajos. El Raikage demostró que, al menos desde su perspectiva, la Alianza era un medio para un fin. Desarrollar su ambición en tales circunstancias fue similar a construir una casa en arenas movedizas. Lo que significa que no se construyó sobre una base firme para empezar.

Sintió que tal vez fue allí donde muchos de los que vinieron antes de él que decían querer crear la paz salieron mal. Lo cual fue que fueron demasiado rápidos para tomar las ganancias que habían logrado, en lugar de volver voluntariamente al punto de partida. Naruto se preguntó si tal vez era el hecho de que él era efectivamente inmortal ahora lo que estaba detrás de su voluntad de ver todo lo que habían construido a lo largo de los años destrozado por la felicidad de Yugito. Después de todo, nunca había sido conocido exactamente por su paciencia cuando era más joven, pero fuera de las preocupaciones de que podría poner en peligro a sus amigos y amantes, estaba realmente en paz al comenzar de nuevo.

Aunque sabía que tal vez no todos sus amantes estarían de acuerdo con dejar que Yugito desertase, Ino demostró que no era uno de ellos, ya que dijo que debido a haber monitoreado la conversación, "me enorgullece haber sido tu primera conquista".

Naruto miró hacia atrás por encima del hombro cuando el Yamanaka se acercó mientras parecía una diosa debido a la puesta de sol detrás de ella. Se giró para ver desaparecer el sol detrás de las montañas de Kumo mientras se apoyaba en la barandilla. Él le sonrió mientras respondía: "No es exactamente una forma romántica de describir nuestra primera vez juntos".

"Pero una precisa", respondió ella antes de tomar un sorbo de su champán. "Después de todo, eres un conquistador, solo plantas tu semilla en tus conquistas en lugar de una bandera".

Naruto se rió entre dientes antes de decir en broma: "Bueno, podría ser bastante doloroso y desordenado si lo hiciera".

"No te engañes", dijo su amante de Yamanaka mostrándole una sonrisa brillante, "También puede ser bastante complicado usar tus métodos". Ella tanteó su polla a través de sus pantalones y agregó: "Y fue un poco incómodo cuando plantaste a este chico grande dentro de mí la primera vez".

Se inclinó para besarla y luego dijo: "Pero, te encantó".

"Mmhmmm", dijo ella disfrutando de la sensación de desvanecimiento de sus labios contra los de ella, "Y aún así". Ino se encontró con sus ojos azules para decir: "Pero, lo que le acabas de decir a Yugito demuestra lo afortunados que somos todos".

"Soy el afortunado", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa antes de volver a mirar a sus amantes repartidos por el Hidden Thunder Inn.

Ino se agachó bajo su brazo para que ella pudiera interponerse entre él y la barandilla. Ella ahuecó su rostro mientras pasaba uno de sus dedos sobre las marcas de bigotes mientras lo corrigió, "No, la suerte no lo describe en absoluto. La decisión que acabas de tomar no fue fácil. Pero, lo hiciste sin dudarlo, porque nos prometiste un mundo donde éramos miserables, pero en paz no valía la pena tenerlo. Muchos hombres o líderes han hecho tales promesas antes, solo para olvidarlas y no perder las victorias que ya han logrado con respecto a los deseos de sus corazones. Describiendo lo que has logrado con nosotros como suerte, eso menosprecia las decisiones difíciles que tomas para cumplir esa promesa ".

Naruto hizo que su amor por él creciera aún más cuando respondió: "Eso es porque lo que mi corazón desea está justo frente a mí. Nunca perderé de vista eso.

Ino no estaba realmente consciente de lo que sucedió durante unos segundos después de la sincera respuesta de Naruto, así que no pudo resistir su respuesta, no es que lo hubiera hecho, pero incluso se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaba besando. En cierto sentido, era como si sus palabras hubieran provocado una respuesta automática de ella. Ella enganchó su pierna alrededor de su cadera cuando el beso se hizo más profundo y más apasionado. Mientras su lengua bailaba con la de él, ella reflexionó que ella era realmente la afortunada. Había tenido suerte de que, a través de un proceso de eliminación, él la había seleccionado para probar su jutsu. Entonces tuvo la suerte de haber nacido en una posición en la que podría convertirse en la cabeza del Clan para ser útil para su ambición declarada. De acuerdo, ella también había trabajado duro para alcanzar su posición actual, pero sabía que sin la influencia de su amante no habría florecido tan radiantemente como lo había hecho.

Los dos escucharon a alguien aclararse la garganta detrás de ellos, lo que provocó que Ino se apartara para mirar por encima del hombro de Naruto. Karui estaba de pie detrás de su amante compartido con los brazos cruzados, y dirigiéndose a ella le dijo divertida: "Sé que no estás tratando de rechazar mi reclamo sobre él esta noche".

"Normalmente no, pero él solo me recordó por qué ya no puedo usar bragas alrededor de él", dijo Ino mientras sus palabras y el beso que le seguían habían hecho fluir sus jugos.

Karui asintió entendiendo mientras Naruto se volvía para mirarla. Ocupando su lado izquierdo mientras Ino sostenía su derecho, ella respondió: "Toda la noche ha sido eso para mí. Aunque si no los estuviera usando ahora, mi nuevo uniforme ya estaría manchado ". Luego lo besó, antes de enfocar su mirada en el Yamanaka para agregar: "Voy a hacer que mi mundo se estremezca, y si puedes esperar tu turno, entonces no veo por qué los dos no podemos llegar lo que queremos esta noche ".

"Vamos a comenzar esta fiesta realmente entonces", dijo la kunoha kunoichi con una sonrisa.

A pesar de las palabras de Ino sobre la suerte, Naruto no pudo evitar maravillarse de lo afortunado que era mientras las dos mujeres lo guiaban a su lado hacia la habitación de Karui.

Tsunade observó desde el área común del segundo piso cómo Naruto fue llevado por las dos mujeres que asumió que compartirían una cama con él esa noche. Sintió un ceño amenazar con aparecer debido a su creencia de que la conversación que tuvo con Yugito momentos antes la pondría en una posición difícil.

Aún así, era difícil concentrarse por completo en sus preocupaciones ya que a unos metros de distancia, Anko llevaba un consolador y estaba jodiendo a Haruna. El Daimyo de verduras estaba tendido sobre la mesa de café donde se encontraban los sofás y las sillas que ella y las demás estaban usando. La Leaf Jounin estaba de pie y presionando la parte posterior de las rodillas de la mujer para levantar las caderas mientras perforaba la polla naranja en el culo de la mujer. El Hokage tomó un sorbo de su bebida y suspiró, ya que ayudó a aliviar más las preocupaciones que ahora tenía por el futuro. Sin embargo, como siempre, ella seguiría el ejemplo de su amante, especialmente porque sabía que, en muchos sentidos, la situación de Yugito reflejaba la suya desde que Koharu había descubierto su relación con Naruto.

El Hokage sonrió mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo para ver que Koharu estaba masajeando uno de sus senos mientras miraba el espectáculo que Anko estaba presentando. Tsunade sintió un cálido sonrojo al recordar cómo Naruto había puesto su felicidad por encima de su ambición. Estaba orgullosa del hecho de que él parecía estar haciéndolo de nuevo, incluso mientras le preocupaba cuáles serían las consecuencias.

Yoshino se inclinó desde la silla a su derecha ya que aparentemente había llegado a la misma conclusión que ella al ver el intercambio de su amor con Yugito. "Parece que pronto tendremos que lidiar con las consecuencias de un jinchuriki que se vuelve pícaro".

Tsunade asintió y respondió: "La Alianza fue agradable mientras duró. Pero no creo que sobreviva a eso ".

Para sorpresa del Hokage, Yoshino dijo: "Podría ser, pero la clave será asegurarse de que se vuelva pícara antes de los Exámenes Chunin".

"Esperabas esto", dijo Tsunade un poco sorprendido a pesar de la reputación de la mujer.

"Calculé que las probabilidades eran un poco mejores que el ochenta por ciento de que Yugito desearía volverse deshonesto una vez que el Raikage rechazara su pedido de unirse a Akatsuki", dijo Nara antes de volver a mirar a donde Haruna estaba ahora a cuatro patas mientras Anko se agachó. ella en la mesa y acariciaba las tetas del Daimyo mientras perforaba el falo de goma dentro de ella. Después de disfrutar del anal con su esposo, Yoshino comenzó a preguntarse cómo sería con Naruto, lo que la hizo temblar mientras su mente conjuraba los posibles escenarios. Volvió la mirada hacia el Hokage para agregar: "La posibilidad aumentó al cien por ciento una vez que Naruto se enteró de su deseo".

Tsunade sonrió ya que no podía criticar la conclusión de la mujer, pero preguntó: "Supongo que si ya has considerado la posibilidad, entonces tienes sugerencias sobre cómo debemos proceder".

El Nara asintió antes de detallar: "Primero, la deserción debe ocurrir antes de los Exámenes Chunin. El Raikage obviamente amenazará con retirarse de la Alianza a menos que sea devuelta, pero debido a la naturaleza misma del acuerdo entre las aldeas sobre cómo se selecciona a Chunin. Si se retira y luego realiza un examen rápido para promocionar a un grupo de Chunin, la gente asumirá automáticamente que se está preparando para la guerra ".

Koharu ahora también estaba prestando atención a la conversación, aunque aún enviaba miradas a las dos mujeres que se divertían ante ellas. Centrándose en Yoshino, preguntó: "¿Qué puede impedir que lo haga, incluso si decide seguir siendo miembro hasta después de que realicemos el examen conjunto?"

"Nada", dijo el Nara enviando una rápida mirada hacia las dos mujeres debido a que Anko tiraba a Haruna a sus pies y luego se recostaba sobre la mesa. La Daimyo rápidamente se agachó sobre Anko y comenzó a subir y bajar sobre el juguete enterrado en su trasero. Mientras Haruna miraba hacia otro lado, le dio a la Nara una visión clara de cómo su esfínter se aferraba al consolador naranja. Ella apartó los ojos para explicarle más, "Pero, si él espera hasta los exámenes de Chunin, y luego trata de abandonar la Alianza para resolver el asunto. Rápidamente podremos lanzarlo como un oponente a la paz ".

"Algo me dice que no le importaría tanto de una forma u otra", dijo Tsunade, mientras se movía ligeramente debido a que su coño se humedecía al ver a Haruna follándose sobre la copia plástica de la polla de su amante.

"Cierto", admitió Yoshino, "Pero ser elegido como el agresor lo pone en desventaja en cuanto a los Aliados a los que puede recurrir. La mayor amenaza es que recurriría a Iwa para formar una alianza. Sin embargo, Iwagakure ha estado trabajando para convencer a la Aldea Niebla de que olvide su traición pasada para unir fuerzas. Parece que Mizukage se ha resistido a la idea, en parte porque no sabe si puede confiar en ellos. Pero también tiene que convencer a la gente de que su régimen no tiene tanta sed de sangre como el que reemplazó. Es decir, ella también podría dudar en unirse a Iwa debido a los rumores que afirman que está detrás de los conflictos que permiten que la Tierra de la Tierra se expanda hacia el oeste ".

Koharu vio a dónde iba Nara con su explicación, así que dijo: "Lo que significa que si el Raikage recurre a Iwa y todos lo ven como la fuerza impulsora de una nueva ronda de conflictos, entonces ..."

"El Mizukage podría venir a ofrecernos tomar el lugar de Kumo en la Alianza ", dijo Yoshino terminando su punto.

Mabui había escuchado con media oreja, desde donde estaba sentada frente a los tres Leaf-nin. Pero al escuchar la conclusión a la que llegaron, les prestó toda su atención para preguntar mientras fruncía el ceño: "Sin embargo, ¿qué hay de nosotros que llamamos a Kumo a casa? ¿Nos obligarán a irnos para evitar convertirnos en enemigos?

Yoshino sacudió la cabeza rápidamente antes de responder: "No, solo hay una probabilidad del diez al veinte por ciento de que Kumo se retire de la Alianza. Los factores que acabamos de discutir son exactamente por qué es tan bajo. El Raikage ha demostrado que solo valora a la Alianza por los beneficios actuales que le brinda. Siempre que Yugito presente defectos antes de los exámenes de Chunin, se verá obligado a calmar su ira y reconocerá este hecho.

Mabui no estaba convencido y tan rápidamente declaró: "No conoces el Raikage como yo. Cuando pierde los estribos o se siente menospreciado, no solo lo deja ir ".

Yoshino se puso mortalmente seria, aunque el momento fue minimizado debido a que Haruna se agarró los senos mientras gritaba en libertad y pronto se unió a su amante. La mujer cayó sobre Anko, que la abrazó mientras ella también se recuperaba de su liberación. Las mujeres que no participaron en la conversación comenzaron a aplaudir, pero la Nara hizo que todos dejaran de hacer lo que estaban haciendo debido a que ella dijo: "También estoy al tanto de eso. Es por eso que definitivamente tratará de matar a Naruto ".

Mabui descubrió que quería refutar la declaración de Yoshino, pero no podía negar que realmente no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría el Raikage si perdía uno de sus jinchuriki. Se preguntó por qué estaba tan segura la Nara, pero luego comprendió rápidamente que era por eso que Yoshino insistía tanto en que Yugito fallara antes de los exámenes de Chunin. "Estás contando con ese deseo de mantenerlo en la Alianza".

"Exactamente", dijo Yoshino con un grave asentimiento.

Haruna se sentó al escuchar fragmentos de la conversación. Ella dejó escapar un pequeño gemido debido al juguete que aún estaba enterrado dentro de ella antes de preguntar: "¿Por qué un deseo de matar a Naruto mantendría al Raikage en la Alianza? ¿No haría tal cosa que se derrumbara?

Tsunade respondió a la mujer desnuda diciendo con evidente preocupación: "Normalmente sí. Pero los exámenes de Chunin le darían la oportunidad de hacerlo sin represalias. Las personas que mueren durante los exámenes son un subproducto desafortunado. En este caso, Yoshino cree que el Raikage pondría algunos timbres y lo atacaría, tal vez con el objetivo de extraer las nueve colas ".

"Entonces, ¿no sería lo mejor para todos convencer a Yugito de que no lo haga?", Dijo Haruna rápidamente.

Aunque ahora está más preocupado por lo que depara el futuro, Tsunade respondió con orgullo: "Sería de todos menos de Yugito". Por lo tanto, para Naruto el resultado es inaceptable ".

"Pero ..." Haruna trató de debatir moviéndose para ponerse de pie, pero fue detenida por Anko quien la empujó hacia abajo sobre su polla de goma.

El Daimyo gimió mientras que el Especial Jounin volvió a meter su Juguete en su pecho y luego dijo: "Entenderás a tiempo mi Juguete. Mi maestro no está dispuesto a dejar que alguien a quien ama languidezca en la miseria para proteger el status quo. Si se necesita una pelea para dejar que Yugito viva la vida que ella quiere, entonces él la tendrá ".

Haruna quería hablar más sobre el asunto, pero Anko comenzó a rebotar realmente al Daimyo en su falo de goma. Consciente de que su amante estaba tratando de recuperar el estado de ánimo antes de que comenzara la conversación, se dejó llevar por el placer que sentía. Tanto por la polla de goma que le golpeaba el culo como por las miradas lujuriosas que los amantes de Naruto estaban dirigiendo hacia ella. Todavía podía ver la preocupación que sentían las mujeres, pero también la creencia de que cualesquiera que fueran los peligros que el futuro tenía, juntas triunfarían sobre ellas.

Karui había guiado a Naruto e Ino a su habitación y tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, no perdió tiempo en presionarse contra Naruto para reclamar sus labios. Ino se alejó para mirar mientras Naruto rodeaba sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su amante de piel oscura para apretarla más contra él. Karui gimió en su boca cuando sus manos agarraron las mejillas de su trasero y la atrajeron hacia su polla endurecida. Karui apartó sus labios y miró a Ino para preguntar: "¿Te importaría tomar el control por un momento para que pueda ponerme algo más apropiado?"

El Yamanaka se deslizó rápidamente en los brazos de Naruto para ocupar la posición que el Kumo-nin estaba renunciando. Mientras Karui se mudaba a su habitación, Ino la llamó, "No sé si podré contenerme".

Karui podía entender de dónde venía la rubia, así que respondió: "Vuélvete loco, siempre y cuando mi coño sienta su primer lanzamiento".

"Creo que es factible", dijo Ino antes de sellar sus labios con los de Naruto.

Karui se mudó a su habitación para poder quitarse el uniforme de Anbu, ya que solo había recibido el que tenía en este momento, y no necesitaba que se manchara, ya que tenía que estar lista temprano a la mañana siguiente. Se quitó los pantalones y oyó a Naruto gruñir de placer, así que pensé que Ino había perdido el tiempo en buscar la polla de su amante. Sin embargo, Karui no se apresuró, ya que sabía que la rubia le permitiría tenerlo primero en términos de enterrarlo profundamente dentro de ella. Luego se bajó las bragas y sacudió la cabeza ante lo empapados que estaban solo de estar en presencia de Naruto y los pocos besos que habían intercambiado durante toda la noche. Arrojándolos cerca de su cesto, se quitó la chaqueta blanca antibalas y la camisa que colgó en su armario con los pantalones.

Consideró regresar solo con su traje de cumpleaños, pero decidió que quería usar algo que acentuaría su belleza natural. Rápidamente se mudó a su cajón de lencería que, aunque había tenido algunos artículos atrevidos antes de involucrarse con Naruto, su colección realmente había crecido después de unirse a la Familia. Ella seleccionó un corsé blanco, que dejó sus senos expuestos, y luego se puso una liga blanca y medias. Ella decidió no molestarse con las bragas sabiendo que no estarían por mucho tiempo.

Al salir de su habitación, se alegró de no haberse molestado con las bragas ya que su coño prácticamente se inundó al ver a un Naruto desnudo sentado en su sofá con un Ino casi desnudo arrodillado ante él. La única ropa que todavía llevaba era su blusa morada que se había desabrochado para poder envolver sus pechos alrededor de la polla de Naruto.

Karui llamó desde su puerta, "Parece que podrías usar una mano".

Naruto miró y Karui sintió un destello de orgullo debido a que su boca se abrió al verla. En particular, encontró que esos momentos eran bastante encantadores, ya que demostraba que incluso mientras obtenía un trabajo de teta no daba por sentado a las mujeres que lo rodeaban. La mirada de Ino también tuvo un efecto en ella particularmente, ya que dejó pocas dudas de que la encontraba tan atractiva como Naruto.

La mirada de la Yamanaka se desvió hacia la polla entre sus senos cuando dijo: "No necesito una mano, pero podría usar otro par de tetas ya que no estoy tan apilada como algunas para envolver a este chico malo".

Karui se pavoneó por la habitación mientras Ino se recolocaba al lado del regazo de su amante. La Kumo-nin se arrodilló frente a ella, y luego presionó sus tetas contra la rubia diciendo: "Creo que juntos podemos cubrirla".

Los dos kunoichi luego comenzaron a moverse como uno haciendo que sus senos masajeen la polla intercalada entre ellos. Naruto gimió de placer, especialmente después de que las dos mujeres se abrazaron fuertemente y comenzaron a besarse húmedamente mientras también se deslizaban por su eje. Sus amantes finalmente se separaron el uno del otro, aunque se aseguraron de mantener su polla rodeada por su carne. Luego usaron sus manos para presionar el costado de sus senos, antes de comenzar a frotar una vez más su virilidad con ellos. Aunque, no generó tanto placer como cuando había estado apretado entre sus mamás. Disfrutaba los puntos de dureza que eran sus diamantes como pezones. Sospechaba que también lo disfrutaban, ya que notó que sus gemidos habían aumentado. Él se deleitó con el sentimiento, pero pronto sintió las primeras señales de que iba a estallar.

Por mucho que supuso, Karui dijo: "No podemos tener eso". Luego se subió rápidamente a su regazo, pero en lugar de enterrar su polla dentro de ella. Ella lo dejó descansar contra la grieta de su trasero para en lugar de tirarlo en un beso codicioso.

Ino se puso de pie y, aunque estuvo tentada de comenzar a chuparle la polla debido a que no estaba siendo utilizada allí, se abstuvo ya que supuso que Karui le estaba dejando que se calmara un poco. Como tal, la Yamanaka se ocupó de quitarse la blusa para estar completamente desnuda. Ella dobló su ropa y la de Naruto antes de volver al sofá. Se paseó justo cuando Karui se giró en el regazo de Naruto para mirar hacia otro lado y luego se levantó para guiar su polla dentro de ella. Ino se arrodilló al lado de su amante y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para sellar sus labios contra los de él mientras Karui trabajaba solo sus caderas hacia arriba y hacia abajo de su poste.

Naruto gimió en la boca de su amante Yamanaka y descansó sus manos en las mejillas del culo de Karui mientras ella hacía que su polla apareciera y desapareciera. Hundió la cabeza en el sofá después de que Ino abandonó sus labios para comenzar a besar su cuello y pecho. Su lengua pronto comenzó a rodear uno de sus pezones mientras sus dedos pellizcaban el otro. La sensación de que lo hizo mover sus caderas haciendo que Karui dejara escapar un gemido profundo y repentino.

El Kumo-nin dejó de mover sus caderas después de que Naruto se hizo cargo de bombear su polla dentro de ella. Ella gimió contenta y sintió una lengua correr por su espalda antes de llegar a su oído. Donde Ino le susurró mientras la rodeaba para manosear sus senos, "Tu coño está haciendo sonidos tan traviesos. Debes haber estado muriendo por montar su polla desde el momento en que saliste del elevador.

Karui gimió desde el Yamanaka pellizcando sus pezones y girándolos entre sus dedos. "P ... ¿por qué no me pondría así?" la ANBU recientemente promovida preguntó mirando por encima del hombro para mirar a los ojos de Ino. "¿Cómo podría no enojarme sabiendo que su polla me estaría agitando esta noche?"

Ino sonrió antes de responder: "Ese es un punto excelente". Luego se inclinó hacia adelante para besar a la pelirroja, mientras pasaba su mano derecha por su cuerpo para comenzar a frotar su clítoris. Naruto gimió por el repentino apretamiento de Karui alrededor de su polla. La resistencia añadida, así como la visión de las lenguas de las dos mujeres dando vueltas una alrededor de la otra mientras salían húmedas, hizo que alcanzara su límite. Empujó su polla profundamente en el Kumo-nin hasta que se presionó contra su matriz y soltó su semilla. Los ojos de Karui se abrieron de par en par cuando ella se llenó de su cálida esencia, y luego se recostó en él cuando llegó al clímax.

Ino se movió para que la mujer de piel oscura pudiera presionarla contra el pecho de Naruto, quien giró su rostro hacia él para poder besarla mientras llenaba su útero con su semen. Ella se arrodilló ante ellos, y Karui al recuperar algo le preguntó: "Supongo que quieres que me mueva para que puedas meter un poco de Uzumaki en ti".

Karui se deslizó para poder sentarse al lado de Naruto mientras esperaba que Ino saltara a su regazo. Sin embargo, en cambio, la rubia kunoichi se lanzó hacia adelante y comenzó a lamer ansiosamente su coño. Karui gimió cuando su todavía sensible quim fue lamido mientras Ino comenzó a beber el semen que su amante acababa de depositar.

Naruto observó a su amante rubio con ansias la lengua del arrebato de Karui, y se maravilló de la suerte que tuvo de presenciar tal espectáculo. Sin embargo, Ino quería menos reflejo y más muestras, así que retiró la boca del quim de Karui para decir: "No te quedes ahí sosteniendo a tu amante amante. Especialmente cuando hay un lindo y húmedo coño que puede ser enterrado ".

Naruto sonrió cuando Ino rápidamente enterró su rostro en el manguito de Karui y rápidamente se deslizó del sofá para poder agacharse detrás de ella. Él la hizo gemir cuando comenzó a frotar la punta de su polla contra sus labios mojados. Luego, con práctica práctica, se deslizó dentro de ella. Él gimió en voz alta debido a que su coño lo apretó tan pronto como fue completamente envuelto por ella. Agarrándola por las caderas, comenzó a retroceder haciéndola gemir a su vez mientras sus músculos internos intentaban evitar su retirada. Cuando solo la punta de su polla aún estaba dentro de ella, de repente invirtió el rumbo haciendo que Ino alejara su boca del montículo de Karui para gritar. La mujer de piel oscura se inclinó rápidamente para capturar la cara de Yamanaka entre sus manos y comenzó a besarla. El sabor de los líquidos combinados de ella y Naruto la volvía loca,

Naruto rápidamente alcanzó su máxima potencia y comenzó a golpear el arranque de Ino con largos y profundos empujes. Ella gimió en la boca de Karui, e hizo que el Kumo-nin también gimiera cuando deslizó dos dedos dentro de ella. Ella fue ayudada en sus dedos del ataque de Karui por los poderosos empujes de Naruto que cada vez que tocaba fondo dentro de ella empujaba sus dedos mucho más profundamente. Karui tuvo que inclinarse hacia atrás cuando las acciones de Ino la volvieron loca, debido a que todavía era algo sensible a su orgasmo anterior. Ino solo agregó cuando usó su boca ahora desocupada para comenzar a chupar el clítoris de Karui.

Naruto aumentó la presión sobre ella y él extendió la mano hacia su frente y comenzó a frotar su clítoris. Ino gimió profundamente y sintió que su coño bien apretado comenzaba a enrollarse a su alrededor. Presionó el botón de placer que causó que Ino se pusiera rígida justo antes de explotar en un poderoso clímax. Ella montó la ola de placer, y estaba decidida a llevar a Karui con ella. Varios golpes de su lengua después, Karui también estaba llorando cuando llegó al clímax. Ino rápidamente retiró los dedos y apretó la boca sobre el manguito de Kumo-nin. La esencia combinada de su liberación y el semen todavía caliente de Naruto le causaron un segundo clímax más poderoso, especialmente cuando se enterró dentro de ella para llenarla aún más.

Karui observó a Ino retroceder cuando su segundo clímax la atravesó. Casi parecía suceder en cámara lenta, lo que le permitió ver la forma en que la cara de Ino mostraba tanto el éxtasis como el letargo que parecía seguir después de alcanzar las alturas del placer. Karui se movió hacia un lado cuando Ino se desplomó hacia adelante y apoyó la cara en el cojín que acababa de ocupar.

Naruto salió de ella, y casi de inmediato parte de su semilla comenzó a gotear. Se puso de pie y Karui se sorprendió de que su polla aún se mantuviera firme. Estuvo tentada de comenzar a chuparlo, pero quería hacer algo nuevo con él. De pie frente a él, ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él antes de sellar sus labios con los de él. Naruto demostró que aún estaba listo para irse, ya que una de sus manos inmediatamente comenzó a acariciar uno de sus senos mientras la otra le agarraba la mejilla. Se apartó dejando un pequeño rastro de saliva que los conectaba hasta que dijo: "Continuemos esto en el dormitorio".

Naruto asintió y luego la levantó en sus brazos. No tuvo problemas para encontrarlo ya que la había ayudado a mudarse, aunque se había hecho pasar por una empresa de mudanzas. Él la bajó suavemente, pero ella rápidamente se alejó. Luego levantó las piernas y se extendió por Naruto. Rápidamente enganchó sus brazos dentro de sus rodillas para poder tirar de ellos. Esto hizo que levantara las caderas para mostrar su ano expuesto. Sintió una emoción cuando Naruto lo miró, antes de volver a mirarla, a lo que ella dijo: "Después de disfrutar de un par de clímax, creo que necesitarás un buen agujero apretado que no hayas disfrutado aún para follar".

De repente, la pareja escuchó a Ino ponerse de pie cuando pensó que vería a otra mujer entrar al club de bellezas de la puerta trasera. Naruto se subió a la cama mientras Ino tomaba posición a un lado de la cama y descansaba su cabeza sobre sus manos como si estuviera viendo su programa de televisión favorito. Karui sonrió ante lo extraña que era su vida donde estaba a punto de que un Leaf-nin la follara por el culo mientras otro la miraba.

Karui gimió cuando Naruto ahuecó su montículo y comenzó a frotar su coño antes de deslizar su dedo medio dentro. Lo revolvió, y después de hacerlo agradable y resbaladizo lo retiró. Luego presionó el dedo cubierto de esperma contra su capullo de rosa y lo deslizó alrededor del borde antes de empujarlo hacia adentro. Karui gimió ante la intrusión y se arrulló cuando comenzó a trabajar dentro y fuera.

Aunque, Naruto no sería el primer hombre en follarse el culo. Ella creía que encontraría que él sería el mejor, ya que se estaba tomando su tiempo para asegurarse de que ella lo disfrutara. La primera vez que Karui fue penetrada había sido anal, ya que no había querido correr el riesgo de quedar embarazada. Esto se debía a que demasiadas kunoichi que ella había conocido terminaron siendo golpeadas y luego rápidamente abandonadas por el hombre. Esto fue típicamente el resultado de la mentalidad de que muchos Kumo-nin masculinos como Darui preferían jugar en el campo en lugar de establecerse. Algunos de los más repulsivos para el pensamiento de Karui fueron los que casi parecían orgullosos de haber engendrado a varios niños con diferentes kunoichi. Naturalmente, esto significó una carga injusta para las mujeres, particularmente desde que sus carreras comenzaron a estancarse debido a las dificultades de criar a un hijo por sí mismas. Tristemente,

Aunque deseó haberlo guardado para Naruto, todavía sentía que había sido lo mejor desde que el novio al que le había dado su virginidad anal era definitivamente uno de esos shinobi. Incluso dejar que la llevara detrás se debió a su insistencia en que no usara condón, y aunque había sido una gran bandera roja. Había tenido la misma curiosidad sobre el sexo y quería poder decir que tenía algo de experiencia. Le había divertido un poco que cuando mencionó que había experimentado sexo anal. Automáticamente hizo que las mujeres con las que hablaba pensaran que ella tenía más experiencia de lo que realmente era. Pero la relación que había sido donde ella experimentó por primera vez el sexo anal se desvaneció rápidamente cuando se hizo evidente que no dejaría que siguiera adelante a menos que él usara protección. Le había parecido extraño que con Naruto, ella no había insistido, pero sentía que probablemente se debía a que había estado con Samui, quien probablemente enfrentó los mismos desafíos con las relaciones que ella tuvo. Aunque, se imaginó que Samui había disfrutado de un mayor calibre de posibles parejas debido a su apariencia. Muchos de los hombres que habían estado interesados en Karui habían pensado que, debido a su comportamiento marimacho, eso significaba que estaba priorizando una relación física sobre una emocional.

Ella comenzó a sentirse un poco cohibida ya que no tenía novedades para compartir con Naruto. Su amante de alguna manera lo sintió tan alzada del pecho que él había estado chupando mientras ella recordaba preguntar: "¿Qué pasa?"

"Me siento melancólico de haber dado mis dos primeros éxitos importantes a otros hombres", admitió Karui sintiendo sus mejillas colorearse ya que sus parejas anteriores no habían estado particularmente interesadas en que ella compartiera sus sentimientos, sin mencionar que todavía tenía su dedo en su culo

Naruto le sonrió y se inclinó para darle un beso amoroso. Se apartó para mirarla a los ojos color ámbar y dijo: "Eso no importa. Son esas experiencias las que finalmente nos llevaron hasta aquí. No me importa si soy el primero. Solo quiero ser el último en disfrutarlos ". Naruto retiró su dedo y luego comenzó a deslizar su polla contra su raja. Luego presionó su cabeza de gallo contra su entrada trasera y se inclinó hacia adelante para mirarla a los ojos, "Gracias Karui por convertirte en la mía". Se inclinó para besarla y la hizo gemir mientras empujaba lentamente su polla dentro.

Karui sintió que una euforia la invadía, y se dio cuenta de que había venido solo de que él entrara. También creía que si el color de su chakra no había cambiado de verde a rojo al enterarse por primera vez, él había organizado la fiesta para ella. Sus palabras lo habían provocado. Ella rompió el beso para llorar mientras él casi la doblaba por la mitad con cada empuje hacia adelante debido a que su rodilla descansaba contra sus brazos. Se deleitó con el placer que la polla de Naruto creaba fácilmente dentro de ella, y de repente se alegró por sus experiencias anteriores, ya que la hizo apreciar realmente lo que ahora tenía.

Naruto se echó hacia atrás y agarró a Karui por los muslos mientras él continuaba metiendo su longitud en su espalda. Su visión de Naruto se oscureció cuando Ino se arrastró sobre la cama y le dio un beso apasionado. No duró mucho, debido a que Ino quería que la mujer besara otro par de labios tan rápidamente a horcajadas sobre su rostro. Karui miró el arranque de la mujer rubia y sintió un hambre profunda debido al semen que imaginaba todavía atrapado dentro. Envolvió sus manos alrededor de las caderas del Yamanaka para meter su boca en el quim de Ino, e imaginó que había hecho un esfuerzo para mantener la semilla de Naruto dentro de ella cuando casi inmediatamente comenzaron a salir grandes globos. Las nuevas propiedades de aumento de placer provocadas por el cambio de color del chakra de Naruto se hicieron evidentes casi de inmediato cuando una nueva ola de placer la invadió.

Ino disfrutó de la lengua de Kumo-nin lamiendo sus pliegues húmedos, y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Naruto para besarlo. Eventualmente se apartó para comenzar a lamer su pecho asegurándose de burlarse de sus pezones con su lengua.

Naruto comenzó a sentir la agitación en sus lomos que indicaba que un nuevo lote de su semilla estaba a punto de ser inyectado en su amante. Comenzó a acelerar ya que quería terminar con Karui imaginando que sería por la noche debido a que ella tenía deberes que realizar a la mañana siguiente. Sin mencionar que quería hablar con todos sus amantes sobre la situación de Yugito. Ino sintiendo su deseo, comenzó a frotar el coño de Karui haciendo que la mujer se detuviera mientras lamía para dejar escapar un fuerte grito. Luego, rápidamente reanudó su Cunnilingus y causó que Ino luchara contra el cumming también. Karui estaba decidida a no correrse primero, así que puso todo su esfuerzo en hacer que el Yamanaka gritara de placer. Repitiendo muchas de las acciones que Ino había usado en ella, sonrió contra el coño de la mujer cuando la kunoichi rubia se balanceó para anunciar su orgasmo.

Karui sintió que debía haberse desmayado un poco cuando se despertó para encontrarse en el centro de un sándwich rubio. Ino sonrió antes de preguntar: "¿Estás listo para la tercera ronda?"

"Solo si quieres obligarme a perder mi puesto porque no me presenté a trabajar por la mañana", respondió Karui deseando poder pasar la noche disfrutando de todo lo que las dos rubias tenían para ofrecer.

Ino parecía que ella no consideraría eso como una mala compensación, pero fue detenida cuando Naruto dijo: "En realidad, creo que es mejor que la llamemos una noche". Luego, dirigiéndose al Yamanaka, preguntó: "Ino, ¿te importaría decirles a todos que quiero tener una reunión con ellos mañana?"

"¿Se trata de ..."

Naruto asintió cortando la rubia kunoichi, quien asintió antes de levantarse de la cama. Luego se inclinó para darle un beso a su amante, antes de darle a Karui uno igual de apasionado. Se apartó para mirar a los ojos de la mujer antes de decir: "Felicitaciones por el ascenso".

"Gracias", dijo Karui un poco sorprendida por la pasión de la mujer rubia hacia ella. Luego observó mientras Ino salía desnudo del apartamento para realizar la tarea que Naruto le había pedido. Curiosa, dirigió su atención a él y le preguntó: "¿De qué se trata esta reunión?"

Se dio cuenta de que Naruto estaba preocupado por lo que sea que fuera, pero luego se desvaneció cuando él se concentró en ella para responder: "Bueno, discuta mañana. Esta noche es todo sobre ti.

Karui sintió una profunda satisfacción por las palabras de Naruto y se acurrucó más profundamente en su cuerpo. No le sorprendió que su calor, tanto de él como de la semilla que había depositado dentro de ella, rápidamente la hizo caer en un sueño profundo. Naruto sonrió mientras veía a su amante dormir contento antes de inclinarse hacia atrás para mirar hacia el techo. Aunque todavía le preocupa lo que deparará el futuro una vez que Yugito desertó de Kumo. Sintió una profunda sensación de satisfacción con su decisión de apoyarlo. Volvió a mirar a Karui y supo que podría dificultar las cosas para aquellos que llamaban a Kumo su hogar. Pero sintió que podía convencerlos de que era el curso de acción correcto. Después de todo, cuando había prometido apoyarlos y amarlos, significaba hacerlo incluso si la ambición por la que estaban trabajando sufría. Pero,

Samui se dirigía a la oficina del Raikage después de una noche de hacer el amor con un clon después de retirarse de La fiesta sorpresa de Karui. Sin embargo, a pesar de esperar una mañana jovial, descubrió que la mayoría de las mujeres de la Familia se habían quedado para discutir un asunto grave. Luego se sorprendió al saber que Yugito no solo deseaba convertirse en un pícaro, sino que Naruto estaba apoyando su deseo.

Naturalmente, Samui había querido argumentar en contra, pero Temari la había golpeado hasta los golpes. Los Suna-nin habían argumentado que Gaara nunca sería capaz de apoyar tal decisión. Samui no tuvo problemas para darse cuenta de que Naruto estaba preocupado por el punto que Temari estaba planteando. Pero, básicamente había declarado que no podía dejar que las preocupaciones de Gaara dictaran las acciones que creía que eran las mejores para ellos.

Samui admitiría que una parte de ella consideraba que el deseo de Yugito de dejar a Kumo era extremadamente egoísta. Especialmente, ya que ella pensó que causaría muchos problemas a todas las mujeres que quedaban. Después de todo, el antiguo jinchuriki de dos colas había sido enviado más de una vez para traer de vuelta a su maestra cuando había dejado que sus deseos de abandonar la aldea lo superaran. Considerando que Bee era tratada como un hermano pequeño para el Raikage, sintió que la mujer estaba comiendo en exceso para no salirse con la suya.

La madre de Temari, Karura, había planteado un punto similar, y Samui podía decir que Yugito se había sentido bastante cohibido por haber sido puesto en ese lugar de esa manera. Al menos hasta que Naruto había declarado que Yugito no había querido siquiera plantear el asunto por temor a que algunos de sus compañeros de familia sintieran que ese sería el caso. Luego declaró que era su deseo que Yugito dejara a Kumo a favor de unirse a Akatsuki. Su compañero jinchuriki al enterarse de que había inundado la red de fox mark con un sentimiento de aprecio tan cálido que fue difícil para cualquiera de los que estaban en contra de la propuesta argumentar que Yugito estaba actuando de manera malcriada.

La proclamación de Naruto también lo había puesto en la posición de tomar la decisión y, por lo tanto, había aceptado cualquier desafío. Samui había esperado que Karui se sintiera más molesta ya que acababa de alcanzar el rango de Anbu, por lo que podría ser objeto de escrutinio si una mujer que vivía bajo el mismo techo abandonara de repente. Sin embargo, su ex compañera de equipo simplemente había permanecido en silencio para observar los intercambios.

Samui tuvo que darle crédito a su amante ya que dejó en claro que su razón principal era cumplir la promesa de que él les hizo que su felicidad siempre fuera de suma importancia. Luego había señalado casos similares, incluido el de salvar a Gaara, que si bien era para ayudar a su amigo, también era para beneficio de Temari. O, cuando se había enfrentado a Koharu, era para proteger su relación y la felicidad de Tsunade. Pero, no solo hizo su llamado a las emociones de sus amantes, sino que también señaló que algún día el Raikage los obligaría a actuar. Yugito como jinchuriki tenía una fecha de vencimiento, y algún día la aldea podría decidir que quería volver a sellar a Yoruichi en un nuevo anfitrión, tal como Konoha había hecho con Kiyomi. Además, probablemente tampoco iban a esperar hasta que alcanzara una vejez madura, ya que no solo la dejarían retirarse para que una de sus armas se oxidara. Había concluido que si se trataba de una discusión o pelea que iban a tener en algún momento en el futuro. Era mejor tenerlo ahora, en lugar de tratar de avanzar en sus objetivos solo para que todo se derrumbara más tarde.

Fue entonces cuando Karui sorprendió a hrt cuando le preguntó a Naruto cómo esperaba que el Raikage tomara represalias. Samui sintió que la pregunta reflejaba cómo habían cambiado sus pensamientos desde que se unieron a la Familia, ya que en el pasado la mayoría de las mujeres de Kumo probablemente habían sentido que el Raikage no podía equivocarse.

Sin embargo, Naruto aparentemente había pensado en el asunto y había respondido que no habría mucho que pudiera hacerle a Yugito. Después de todo, había leyes entre las aldeas, que establecían que los Rogue-nin a los que se les concedió refugio en otra aldea shinobi debían estar a salvo de represalias. Admitió que eso no le impediría intentar capturarla o matarla mientras estaba en una misión o incluso de forma encubierta. Sin embargo, creía que el Raikage no podría actuar abiertamente, ya que ir en contra de esas leyes lo abriría a algunas represalias inmediatas.

Samui había sentido que Naruto estaba siendo protegido con su respuesta. Casi, como si hubiera respondido a la pregunta de Karui, pero deliberadamente había omitido alguna información. Aparentemente, su ex compañera de equipo se había sentido de la misma manera, y también tenía una idea de por qué cuando ella había señalado que Yugito no era el único al que podía apuntar. Naruto hizo una mueca cuando Karui explicó que el mejor momento para que Yugito se vaya para evitar el colapso inmediato de la Alianza sería poco antes de los Exámenes de Chunin. Pero eso también significaría que el Raikage podría apuntar a propósito a Naruto para su finalización a fin de cambiar el equilibrio de poder de Bijuu a su favor.

Obviamente, Yugito no había considerado esta posibilidad, y rápidamente había declarado que se quedaría. Sin embargo, Naruto le había asegurado que si bien había considerado la posibilidad, su decisión seguía siendo la misma. Si era una pelea que tendrían tarde o temprano, él creía que era mejor tenerla lo antes posible. Añadió que, dado que el Raikage tendría un tiro libre para apuntarle, sería mejor permitir que ocurriera durante los Exámenes Chunin, ya que si lo mataran no resultaría en una guerra. Una rápida mirada alrededor de la habitación fue todo lo que Samui necesitó para confirmar sus sospechas de que ese no sería necesariamente el caso. Pero, al estar claro que Naruto creía en su decisión, el asunto se decidió, por lo que la Familia luego se dedicó a la tarea de cómo superar mejor las dificultades venideras.

Samui se maravilló de lo rápido que la Familia se había unido una vez que se tomó la decisión inicial. Ella dejó que los detalles de lo que siguieron cayeran al fondo de su mente debido a que se acercaba a la oficina del Raikage. Ella le sonrió a Mabui, quien rápidamente la devolvió antes de indicar que se le permitió entrar.

Samui entró en la oficina e intentó no parecer nervioso. Se sentía bastante segura de haber logrado retratar su comportamiento genial habitual. Aunque, se hizo un poco más difícil de mantener cuando el Raikage dijo complacido por su llegada oportuna, "Ah, bien, estás aquí. Por favor, adelante ".

Samui se detuvo ante su escritorio, y notó varias carpetas de personal esparcidas sobre el escritorio y se desplegaron como si las hubiera agrupado antes de reagruparlas una y otra vez. Se centró en ella con una emoción casi infantil que la hizo preguntarse cómo podría haber dejado una reunión donde lo habían pintado como un villano. Le causó que comenzara a sentirse culpable de estar al tanto de un complot que esencialmente debilitaría su hogar, pero no estaba haciendo nada para que él se diera cuenta. Ella supo por qué estaba de tan buen humor cuando dijo: "Es esa época del año donde necesitamos seleccionar equipos del Programa Shinobi. Deseo que seas el Jounin-Sensei para uno de los equipos que ya hemos reunido, especialmente ahora que Karui ha elegido ingresar a la División ANBU ".

Samui no estaba demasiado sorprendido, especialmente como había preguntado el Raikage en el pasado. Pero, ella siempre había podido rechazar sus solicitudes anteriores al afirmar que necesitaba permanecer con el Equipo Bee debido a que era la única con la cabeza fría. Con el ascenso de Karui, ella pensó que volvería a lanzar. Ella frunció el ceño, lo que supuso que él atribuyó a su falta de deseo de convertirse en un jounin-sensei. Pero en realidad fue de nuevo debido al sentimiento de culpa que estaba comiendo en su conciencia. Después de todo, ser elegido para guiar a las futuras generaciones de la aldea era generalmente asignado solo a aquellos que se creían dignos de tanta confianza. Sintiéndose atrapado en un tira y afloja entre el hombre, que había entrado en su vida con la dudosa intención de seducirla para hacerla trabajar para fermentar una especie de rebelión, sin embargo, la trató como una compañera igual en esa ambición. Y el hombre al que le habían dicho desde que se convirtió en una kunoichi en quien confiar tenía la suya, así como los mejores intereses del pueblo en el fondo. Sin embargo, recientemente había demostrado que veía al menos a uno de sus compañeros shinobi como nada más que un arma. Decidió, al menos por el momento, permanecer al margen.

"Realmente esperaba poder evitar tener que liderar otro equipo por un tiempo", dijo Samui tratando de mantener su tono estable. "Evitar que Omoi y Karui se maten entre sí fue lo suficientemente estresante".

Ay se rió entre dientes antes de responder: "Me lo puedo imaginar. Pero voy a tener que insistir. Tengo grandes expectativas para este grupo, y quiero que estén listos para participar en los próximos exámenes de Chunin. No puedo pensar en una mejor persona para prepararlos antes del corte ".

Samui frunció el ceño cuando el Raikage levantó las tres carpetas para el equipo que quería que liderara. Colgaron entre ellos durante varios segundos antes de que ella los aceptara y comenzara a mirar al equipo que aparentemente no tenía más remedio que aceptar. Ella sintió una pequeña molestia por eso, ya que solo había estado bromeando parcialmente al sentirse aliviada de que iba a tener un descanso de las travesuras de sus antiguos compañeros de equipo. Se imaginó que los sentimientos que Yugito tenía, que había realizado todas las tareas que le habían asignado con inquebrantable dedicación, debieron haber sido mucho, mucho peores.

El primero fue un kunoichi llamado Kisara Nanjo. Su fotografía mostraba a una niña con ojos verdes brillantes y cabello rojo corto y despeinado, aunque eso estaba cubierto por una gorra verde. El archivo la enumeraba como principalmente una usuaria de taijutsu que dependía de patadas para mantener a sus oponentes a distancia. Sus estadísticas en Ninjutsu y Genjutsu no fueron tan impresionantes dejando a Samui con la opinión de que el resto del equipo seguiría el mismo maquillaje que su antiguo equipo.

El siguiente archivo también era para una kunoichi que se llamaba Renka Ma. Samui no tuvo problemas para reconocer el nombre como perteneciente a la hija del famoso Kensei Ma. Aunque, para las mujeres de Kumo, infame sería una descripción más adecuada debido a su hábito de mirar a las mujeres mientras se bañaban. Mirando a la niña de ojos azules y cabello púrpura, a Samui le costó mucho ver a su diminuto y pervertido padre en ella. Sin embargo, al igual que su padre, parecía que ella era una poderosa practicante de Taijutsu.

Samui hojeó la última carpeta y pudo sentir al Raikage sonriéndole. No pudo evitar mirar sorprendida mientras preguntaba: "¿Miu Furinji como en la nieta del Hayato Furinji?"

"Así es", dijo Ay bastante complacida de que Samui mostrara un interés genuino por el equipo que quería que liderara. "Quiero que lideres el equipo que contiene a la nieta del Superhombre Invencible".

La mujer rubia podía entender por qué Ay estaba emocionada ya que el abuelo de la mujer era una verdadera potencia. Sin embargo, había sido uno que no había estado vinculado exactamente a la aldea de Kumogakure ya que había sido más un aliado ocasional que un miembro de rango. Ese había sido el caso para todas las aldeas en realidad, ya que el hombre que muchos llamaban "El Viejo", se había considerado un artista marcial no alineado en lugar de un shinobi. Algo que había demostrado especialmente durante las diversas Guerras Shinobi, ya que se pondría del lado de quien ella sintiera que estaba actuando correctamente. Para aquellos con quienes se había alineado, había sido clasificado como una fuerza de la naturaleza desde que se enfrentó a Bijuu y se alejó relativamente indemne. De hecho, había sido el Anciano el que había salvado a Kumogakure cuando el ejército que había derrotado al Tercer Raikage durante la Tercera Guerra Mundial Shinobi había continuado marchando hacia la aldea. El Tercero había logrado detener a un ejército de diez mil shinobi, pero no le había causado un daño lo suficientemente significativo como para hacer que retrocediera. Por lo tanto, después de su muerte, el ejército, compuesto por Iwa shinobi, continuó marchando hacia Kumo y su ejército en retirada.

Los Iwa-nin habían cometido el error de decidir atacar un pequeño pueblo y matar a los habitantes para obtener suministros. El Anciano junto con un antiguo Kiri-nin llamado Mikumo Kushinada se había enfrentado al ejército. Su poder combinado había logrado hacer que el ejército se empantanara, y permitió que Ay reuniera a sus fuerzas para derrotar a los Iwa-nin. Después de la batalla, Ay les había ofrecido a Hayato y Mikumo la oportunidad de unirse a la aldea de Kumo. Ninguno de los dos había estado dispuesto en ese momento, pero finalmente Hayato aceptó después de que su nieta había caído bajo su cuidado varios años después. Hayato todavía no era un shinobi activo, pero su llamado hogar a la aldea de Kumo sirvió como un elemento disuasorio para aquellos que buscaban hacerle daño.

Naturalmente, el Raikage esperaba que su nieta demostrara ser un luchador igualmente formidable, y uno que fuera totalmente leal a la aldea. Samui sintió que era bastante irónico que le estuviera entregando un equipo de jóvenes kunoichi considerando su lealtad cuestionable hacia él y, por lo tanto, hacia la aldea. Sin mencionar que si caían en la órbita de su amante, en cambio debilitaría aún más su posición en la aldea al adoptar las creencias de La Familia.

Samui tuvo la sensación de que si continuaba presionando, aunque no terminaría liderando el equipo, habría represalias. No podía preocuparse demasiado por ese pensamiento, ya que era su derecho como líder de la aldea asignarle las tareas que quisiera. Después de todo, había elegido convertirse en una kunoichi. A diferencia de Yugito, a quien nunca se le había dado una opción en cuanto a lo que quería hacer con su vida. Samui suspiró dejando en claro que no estaba exactamente emocionada con la nueva asignación, pero declaró: "Guiaré a estas kunoichi si no hay forma de convencerlo de que seleccione a alguien más".

"¿Por qué iba a hacerlo cuando el mejor candidato ya ha sido asignado", dijo el Raikage obviamente contento por su decisión.

Samui se sintió más que un poco culpable, especialmente porque estaba complacida por el cumplido que había recibido. Como tal, por el momento haría todo lo posible para entrenar a los estudiantes de manera neutral para no forzarlos a un campamento u otro. Ella sintió que sería la mejor manera de honrar la confianza que el Raikage le estaba mostrando. Ella hablaría sobre el asunto con Naruto, pero estaba segura de que él apoyaría su elección. Ella sentía que esa sería la razón por la cual cada vez más personas se inclinarían hacia Naruto. Tanto él como Ay tenían personalidades que emitían cierto tipo de atracción gravitacional. Sin embargo, cuando las personalidades externas se despojaron y se examinó el núcleo de la persona, fue allí donde las diferencias determinaron con quién se alinearían las mujeres de Kumo. Samui sintió que el caso de Yugito era un ejemplo perfecto de esta lucha que se desarrollaba. Al principio había creído en la creencia del Raikage de la superioridad de Kumo. Pero solo recientemente había visto la verdad de que una parte de esa creencia la redujo a nada más que un arma para mantenerla. Con la verdad de su culto a la personalidad al descubierto, ahora luchó contra la atracción que la personalidad había tenido originalmente sobre ella, obligando a Ay a usar métodos más drásticos para mantenerla bajo su pulgar. Naruto, por el contrario, había necesitado convencerla de que se uniera a él. Sin embargo, una vez que lo hizo, cuanto más Yugito había aprendido sobre él, más fuerte era el empate. Con la verdad de su culto a la personalidad al descubierto, ahora luchó contra la atracción que la personalidad había tenido originalmente sobre ella, obligando a Ay a usar métodos más drásticos para mantenerla bajo su pulgar. Naruto, por el contrario, había necesitado convencerla de que se uniera a él. Sin embargo, una vez que lo hizo, cuanto más Yugito había aprendido sobre él, más fuerte era el empate. Con la verdad de su culto a la personalidad al descubierto, ahora luchó contra la atracción que la personalidad había tenido originalmente sobre ella, obligando a Ay a usar métodos más drásticos para mantenerla bajo su pulgar. Naruto, por el contrario, había necesitado convencerla de que se uniera a él. Sin embargo, una vez que lo hizo, cuanto más Yugito había aprendido sobre él, más fuerte era el empate.

Samui se excusó mientras tomaba los archivos para aprender más sobre su equipo. Ella asintió con la cabeza a Mabui, consciente de que, al igual que ella, la mujer también estaba atrapada entre lealtades. Sin embargo, Samui tenía pocas dudas de que cuanto más tiempo pasara, más verían que la misma oscuridad que había existido en las sombras de Konoha también existía en Kumo. Una parte de esa oscuridad quedó expuesta en los sentimientos del Raikage hacia el estatus de Yugito como arma. No dudaba que a medida que más y más fuera atraído hacia la luz, el tirón que Naruto exudaba sobre ellos solo se volvería más y más fuerte. Se preguntó si esa atracción eventualmente se extendería a las mujeres que acababan de ser colocadas en su órbita y descubrió que tenía curiosidad por saber qué depararía el futuro para la próxima generación de kunoichi.

Naruto estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados mientras se apoyaba contra un árbol antes de preguntar a los reunidos: "Bien, ¿cuáles parecen ser los temas comunes que han sido experimentado durante la primera parte del examen ".

"Bueno, por lo general parece implicar algún tipo de problema o prueba que requiere una solución", respondió rápidamente Komugi con la mayor experiencia con los exámenes.

Una distinción que compartió con su compañero de equipo Genin Gennai, quien agregó: "A veces se nos permite ayudarnos unos a otros, aunque incluso eso no está declarado".

"¿Qué pasa con la gran revelación de que solo importaba la última pregunta?" Preguntó Naruto refiriéndose al examen en el que participó.

"Generalmente depende del supervisor", respondió Komugi. "A decir verdad, solo lo hemos visto usado con Ibiki. En general, en los años en que él es el examinador, por lo general, la mayoría de las personas se cortan durante el primer examen ".

Naruto asintió y miró hacia donde estaba sentada Moegi en un tronco para ver si tenía algo que agregar. Ella asintió con la cabeza de acuerdo con las declaraciones de los dos hombres y él estaba a punto de darse la vuelta cuando de repente miró hacia atrás cuando ella le dio un tiro claro por la falda para mostrarle las bragas anaranjadas que llevaba puestas. Rápidamente dirigió su atención a otra parte, pero sintió que, aunque podría haber sido un accidente, ella estaba forzando una sonrisa.

Se aclaró la garganta ya que comenzó a sentirse un poco sonrojado. Se apoderó de sí mismo ya que realmente quería concentrarse en la siguiente parte del examen, ya que si Yoshino tenía razón sobre cómo respondería el Raikage a Yugito dejando Kumo, entonces no solo estaría en peligro, sino también su equipo. Con eso en mente, preguntó: "¿El segundo examen siempre incorpora alguna porción de supervivencia del equipo?"

Naruto primero miró a los dos genin masculinos que rápidamente asintieron con la cabeza y Gennai le explicó: "Sí, y también parece que siempre requiere que los equipos se enfrenten entre sí para recolectar algo necesario para avanzar". Su mirada luego viajó a Toka quien lo favoreció con un ceño molesto. La razón por la cual fue su insistencia en que recopilen la información a través de las experiencias pasadas de aquellos que tomaron la prueba en lugar de confiar en el conocimiento interno que él podría tener en sus manos.

Ella sentía que era un desperdicio no hacerlo, particularmente porque él estaba durmiendo con una de las mujeres que administraría las pruebas. Sin mencionar que había compartido una cama con otra, al menos hasta que Karui se unió a la división ANBU de Kumo. Ella sentía que con el potencial del peligro adicional que él podría enfrentar, justificaba obtener la información directamente de las fuentes.

Sin embargo, Naruto había argumentado que eso sería hacer trampa, lo que Toka había contrarrestado era exactamente de lo que se trataba la guerra. Después de todo, ningún general se había quejado alguna vez de haber recibido el plan de batalla de los enemigos el día antes de una batalla. Más importante aún, si el Raikage decidiera eliminar a Naruto en represalia por lo que sentía era la complicidad de Konoha en la deserción de Yugito, ya que respaldaría a Ame. Luego iba a proporcionar todos los detalles de la primera prueba a sus asesinos para asegurarse de que no solo llegaran al segundo examen, donde tendrían la mayor libertad para matarlo. Pero les daría los detalles de todos los exámenes para permitirles preparar contingencias en caso de que fallaran en el segundo.

Él había respondido que usar los mismos métodos que el Raikage no era exactamente la mejor manera de demostrar que tenían más principios que él. Le había ganado la discusión, aunque sentía que su amante todavía lo consideraba un tonto ingenuo. Sin embargo, Naruto no podía decir que no estaba tentado, particularmente porque tanto la vida de Yakumo como la de Moegi estarían en peligro por su culpa. Se sentía particularmente inseguro de su elección ya que Moegi ni siquiera sabría por qué estaban siendo atacados.

Lanzó una mirada hacia la mujer de cabello naranja y sintió una emoción cuando ella nuevamente separó sus muslos lo suficiente como para que una vez más recibiera una visión clara de sus bragas. También pensó que notó una mancha oscura en ellos que lo llevó a creer que ella sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo y se estaba excitando. Su polla comenzó a endurecerse, pero rápidamente miró hacia otro lado mientras intentaba purgar los pensamientos que causaban que su virilidad despertara.

Fue relativamente fácil hacerlo considerando los peligros que pueden enfrentar. Dirigiéndose a los dos hombres presentes, dijo: "¿Han notado un patrón en el que se realiza la prueba?"

Gennai se encogió de hombros antes de responder: "En realidad no. Cuando está en Konoha, es el Bosque de la Muerte, y en el desierto cuando está en Suna.

"Escuché que se sostiene en una tortuga gigante durante los exámenes de Kumo", dijo Toka causando que Naruto luchara por fruncir el ceño ya que podía adivinar dónde había oído tanto.

"¿Dónde has venido eso?" Moegi preguntó con una nota de interés.

"Un Kumo-nin me lo dijo", respondió el Senju enviando una mirada puntiaguda a Naruto.

Naruto frunció el ceño, pero dudaba que la fuente fuera Karui ya que ella no violaría el secreto requerido de un supervisor. Por lo tanto, se imaginó que la fuente podría haber sido un Yugito descontento. Aún así, se dio cuenta de que técnicamente la información habría estado fácilmente disponible a partir del monitoreo de Konoha de los exámenes de Chunin de la aldea de Cloud.

Moegi hizo un agujero en la teoría de que la información estaba disponible cuando ella lo dijo mientras lo miraba: "No puedo imaginar que un Kumo-nin se separe tan fácilmente de esa información". Busqué parte de la información que nuestros espías han reunido con respecto a los exámenes de Kumo, y la ubicación de su segundo examen nunca se revela ".

Naruto tuvo dificultades para no sonreírle a Toka. Su rostro se registró con la momentánea preocupación de una persona atrapada en una mentira. Pero, cuando los otros la miraron, ella ya lo había enmascarado. Aunque ya no parecía preocupada, era evidente que estaba teniendo problemas para encontrar una explicación. Naruto se compadeció de ella diciendo: "He escuchado rumores similares sobre una isla tortuga, y ese lugar probablemente encajaría con la configuración estándar para el segundo examen, ya que requerirían un área grande". No necesariamente sé si la información de Toka es precisa, pero supongo que podemos usar la investigación de Moegi para descartar que Kumo sea el escenario del examen. O al menos la segunda parte.

Yakumo se centró en que Naruto se había divertido con el intercambio, pero no sabía por qué creería que Kumo no sería el anfitrión de los exámenes. "¿Qué te hace tan seguro? Supuse que el Raikage querría una ventaja de campo local para su shinobi ".

"Cierto", dijo Naruto después de haber considerado el asunto anteriormente debido al peligro que podrían enfrentar, "pero como Moegi señaló que Kumo era tan reservado sobre dónde se realizó su segundo examen, no dejaron que los espías lo entendieran. . Eso probablemente significa que la ubicación tiene algún otro significado para Kumo. Me imagino que a nuestro pueblo, por ejemplo, no le importa si la gente sabe que usamos el Bosque de la Muerte ".

"Jefe, realmente has pensado en esto, ¿no?" Moegi dijo impresionado, antes de agregar en broma: "Cuando pienso en cómo solías ser, es un poco difícil imaginarte haciendo algo más que cargar directamente al peligro".

Naruto le sonrió, pero luego notó que sus muslos se estaban separando nuevamente. Rápidamente desvió la mirada mientras respondía con una comprensión perfecta de lo que ella quería decir considerando sus acciones recientes: "Creo que todos hemos cambiado desde entonces". Centrándose de nuevo en el grupo, dijo: "Dado que dudo que Kumo vaya a construir una nueva ubicación para tomar el segundo examen. Creo que es una apuesta segura asumir que se llevará a cabo en Konoha o Suna. La próxima vez que nos reunamos, veamos si podemos llegar a algunas teorías sobre cómo abordar esos lugares de prueba ".

Naruto recibió varios asentimientos antes de que todos comenzaran a irse. Rápidamente se acercó a Moegi y le preguntó: "¿Tienes un minuto?" Moegi asintió ansiosamente, aunque algo nervioso, así que la hizo a un lado para decir: "Ese fue el espectáculo que me diste hoy".

Las mejillas de Moegi comenzaron a colorearse incluso cuando ella dijo rápidamente: "Q ... ¿qué quieres decir?"

Naruto evitó suspirar, aunque tenía un poco de miedo de que ella pudiera decir que era un pervertido si admitía que había visto su ropa interior. Se imaginó que no había esperado que él la llamara tan rápido, y avergonzado podría tratar de afirmar que estaba leyendo demasiado sobre sus acciones. Después de unos segundos, en los que su nerviosismo creció, él dijo: "Moegi, me di cuenta de que recientemente la forma en que me miras ha cambiado. Parece que tienes mucho más ... interés adulto en mí.

"Yo ... no sé a qué te refieres", dijo Moegi, aunque su rostro enrojecido hizo evidente que estaba perfectamente consciente.

Naruto no contuvo el suspiro esta vez cuando dijo: "Mira Moegi, no tienes por qué avergonzarte".

Una mirada de esperanza apareció de repente en su rostro cuando preguntó: "¿Eso significa ..."

Ella se detuvo cuando él levantó la mano para continuar: "Pero, en este momento no es el momento de dejar que te distraigan. Sé que parece que te estás tomando en serio estos exámenes de Chunin. La investigación que has hecho lo demuestra. Pero su comportamiento durante la reunión de hoy también muestra que es posible que no esté enfocado en el objetivo correcto. Recuerde lo que hablamos durante la reunión de nuestro primer equipo y cómo estos exámenes serán extremadamente peligrosos. Necesito conocer a Yakumo y puedo contar contigo.

"Puedes Jefe", dijo Moegi rápidamente.

Naruto asintió, antes de decir: "Bien. Una vez que terminen los exámenes, podemos abordar qué otras metas podría tener ". Una vez más, apareció una mirada esperanzadora en el rostro de Moegi, pero se desvaneció cuando Naruto dijo: "Ahora, si puedes disculparme, es el momento del ramen de Ayame".

El recordatorio de la mujer que Naruto estaba viendo era como un cubo de agua en la fantasía de que él había dicho que abordarían sus sentimientos. Ella trató de no parecer decepcionada, pero fue difícil ya que ahora imaginaba que la discusión sería simplemente él diciendo que estaba con Ayame, así que eso fue todo. Aún así, se había dado cuenta de que Naruto, Yakumo y Toka parecían bastante nerviosos, por lo que se preguntó si tal vez habría algo más grande detrás de escena. Ella comenzó a preocuparse de que tal vez algún otro grupo como Sound estaba apuntando a Konoha y lanzaría su trampa durante los exámenes. Ella pensó que no estaba fuera del alcance de la posibilidad de que esos tres lo supieran debido a sus respectivos títulos y niveles de poder. Con ese pensamiento en mente,

Naruto se detuvo al alejarse y sintió cierta preocupación porque su esfuerzo menos sutil por lograr que ella se concentrara exclusivamente en el examen había fallado. Pero, se dio cuenta de que si dejaba caer el apodo que ella lo llamaba significaba que la pregunta era de naturaleza seria, así que dijo: "Por supuesto que puedes".

"¿Crees que puedes entrenarme?" Naruto no frunció el ceño, pero Moegi se dio cuenta de que uno amenazaba con aparecer ya que probablemente creía que era una estratagema de su parte. Aunque fue una pequeña parte, fue una parte muy pequeña que explicó al decir: "Tengo la sensación de que algo está sucediendo que te tiene preocupado, y probablemente se centre en los exámenes". Se sintió orgullosa de sus habilidades de razonamiento deductivo cuando los ojos de Naruto reflejaron su sorpresa. Ahora, bastante segura de que los exámenes posiblemente serían aún más peligrosos de lo que se anunciaba anteriormente, continuó: "Si ese es el caso, y realmente quieres que esté en una posición en la que puedas contar conmigo, por favor, capacítame. A Ebisu-sensei ya se le está asignando un nuevo equipo, y eso significa que lo mejor que puedo esperar son algunas lecciones correctivas para genin como yo que se quedan atrás ".

Naruto sabía que Moegi no estaba tergiversando su situación ya que con la deserción de Udon, y la promoción de Konohamaru, Ebisu se desperdició en entrenar solo a una kunoichi, especialmente porque Konohamaru ahora tenía tareas de Chunin. Recordó su primer examen de Chunin y recordó haber visto a un genin de treinta y tantos años tomando el primer examen. El hombre se veía extremadamente fuera de lugar considerando su suéter verde y bigote. De alguna manera ilustró cómo había una pequeña ventana viable para que un shinobi lograra un gran éxito y los Exámenes Chunin fueron particularmente implacables para aquellos que se quedaron atrás.

Suponiendo que ayudaría a asegurarse de que estaba lista para los posibles desafíos que enfrentarían, dijo: "Claro, eso suena como una excelente idea". Moegi sonrió alegremente y le dio un abrazo que regresó antes de volverse rápidamente para regresar a la aldea. Él sonrió, pero se rió entre dientes ya que con Haku uniéndose a Akatsuki, él había acordado también reanudar el entrenamiento de Kiba, así que planeó que ambos entrenasen con él al mismo tiempo. Pensó que la presencia de Inuzuka ayudaría a mantener honestas las intenciones de Moegi y también se aseguraría de que no aprovechara la relación estudiante-maestro que ahora tenía con ella.

Matsuri caminaba contento por su pueblo natal. Sus brazos estaban actualmente envueltos alrededor del brazo de la razón de esa satisfacción ya que Naruto la había llevado a una cita. Naturalmente, los dos estaban protegidos, pero descubrió que no le importaba, especialmente porque la fecha había tenido lugar en su pueblo natal. Ella había disfrutado de varias citas con Naruto, pero generalmente habían estado en Konoha ya que allí era donde se encontraban la mayoría de los recursos de la Familia. Sin embargo, con el reciente éxito de Naruto entre los kunoichi de Suna, resultó en la necesidad de crear un lugar para ellos.

Ese lugar se llamaba Hidden Oasis Inn, que Matsuri vio acercarse y anticipando cómo su noche continuaría comenzó a humedecerse. Ella se acurrucó un poco más cerca del costado de Naruto ya que el sol se había puesto horas atrás causando que la temperatura comenzara a caer rápidamente. Disfrutando del calor que estaba emitiendo, se tomó un momento para estudiar su nuevo hogar. El Oasis Oculto, como todos los edificios en Suna, era redondo con múltiples niveles, lo cual era una necesidad de diseño debido a la arena arrastrada por el viento. Al igual que las otras casas asociadas con la Familia, el primer piso se reservaba para reuniones comunales, mientras que los otros niveles eran donde se ubicaban los apartamentos. Matsuri se rió suavemente recordando cómo Naruto había dicho que el edificio parecía una gran olla redonda al verlo por primera vez.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Preguntó Naruto cuando llegaron a la entrada.

Matsuri sacudió la cabeza antes de responder: "No es nada. Estaba pensando que viniendo de un pueblo como el tuyo donde todo tiene ángulos difíciles. Puedo ver cómo crees que los edificios aquí parecen macetas.

Naruto negó con la cabeza y preguntó: "Nunca voy a vivir así".

"Bueno, como dije, puedo ver de dónde vienes", dijo Matsuri volviéndose para pararse frente a él en la escalera. "¿No es ese el objetivo por el que nos estamos esforzando?"

Naruto sonrió y luego se inclinó para besar a la kunoichi de cabello castaño. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras él rodeaba su cintura. Matsuri realmente se estaba metiendo en el beso, especialmente porque siempre quiso compartir uno en ese entorno. Se habían besado de manera similar en el departamento que él había establecido en Konoha, pero había algo más romántico en el territorio de su casa. Tenía la extraña sensación de que algo los estaba mirando, pero iba a ignorarlo. Pero entonces, Naruto de repente se apartó y golpeó algo.

"¿Está todo bien?" ella preguntó preocupada.

Naruto asintió, aunque parecía bastante tenso. Ella vio que su mano estaba fuertemente apretada alrededor de lo que había atrapado. Tener una idea repentina sobre quién la había estado observando no se sorprendió cuando él preguntó: "¿Podemos recoger esto dentro de unos minutos? ¿Esperemos que esto no tarde mucho?

Matsuri asintió y desapareció rápidamente dentro del edificio. Naruto luego abrió su mano y permitió que el ojo flotante que había atrapado comenzara a volar. Lo siguió y fue conducido al techo de la mansión Kazekage. No le sorprendió encontrarlo desierto, excepto Gaara, quien estaba vestido con su túnica de oficina. Naruto sospechaba que la elección de la ropa y el lugar era deliberada.

Aterrizó frente al Kazekage y, a pesar de estar bastante seguro de que la reunión sería polémica, dijo divertido: "No me digas que has aprendido algunos hábitos de espionaje desde la última vez que hablamos".

No estaba demasiado sorprendido cuando Gaara dijo: "Considerando cuán casualmente estás tomando la idea de que la Alianza se va a desmoronar. Supongo que no debería sorprenderme que desees hacer bromas.

Naruto no estaba demasiado sorprendido por la reprimenda, y supo esperarlo en el momento en que abrió la boca. Intentando no dejar que la actitud de Gaara arruinara el buen humor que tenía debido a su cita con Matsuri, sin embargo, no pudo evitar el tono sarcástico en su tono cuando respondió: "¿Has regresado del futuro y puedes decirme que sí?" ¿Ya pasó?

Gaara se puso rígido ante la respuesta, que fue toda la apariencia externa que le dio. Un momento después dijo: "Uno no necesita tener el don de la previsión para saber que dejar que Yugito tome el camino de un ninja desaparecido va a destrozar la Alianza".

Naruto suspiró porque sabía que su amigo estaba preocupado por una buena razón, por lo que respondió: "Gaara, no podemos dejar que lo que no es más que el miedo a lo que pueda ocurrir decida cuál es el curso de acción correcto y qué está mal".

"Encuentro que esa filosofía es terriblemente ingenua", dijo Gaara respondió con un sentido de urgencia a pesar de su calma estoica habitual todavía presente. "Así es como todos toman decisiones sobre el futuro. ¿Qué medidas tomo en el presente para lograr el mejor resultado para el futuro? Lo que planeas hacer es tomar una acción que sabes que tendrá consecuencias horribles para todo lo que hemos construido hasta ahora ".

Naruto frunció el ceño, ya que sabía que Gaara tenía un punto válido. Pero, respondió: "Si se puede romper tan fácilmente, ¿vale la pena mantener lo que hemos construido?"

Naruto sintió una punzada de ira debido a que Gaara realmente puso los ojos en blanco. También pudo escuchar el despido en el tono del Kazekage cuando dijo: "Desafortunadamente, no llego a lidiar con proclamas tan elevadas, Naruto". Extendiendo su mano hacia su pueblo, preguntó: "¿Qué le digo a mi gente cuando podrían verse envueltos en una guerra porque quieres sacudir todo por una mujer?"

El rubio sintió que su ira se volvía más intensa por el rechazo de Gaara de la felicidad de Yugito. Pero se calmó porque sabía que Tsunade tenía los mismos temores, pero estaba más dispuesto a arriesgarse por esas cosas en su nombre. "Esa no es mi preocupación", dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a Gaara con su calmado despido. Antes de que Gaara recuperara su voz, dijo: "Estaba dispuesto a tirar todo para salvarte cuando me necesitaras".

"Eso fue diferente", respondió Gaara aunque todavía un poco fuera de balance por el rechazo de Naruto de sus preocupaciones. "Estabas protegiendo tus intereses en Suna. Las acciones del Daimyo habrían hecho ...

"Lo hice por tu hermana y por ti", espetó Naruto enojado. "Sí, había preocupaciones sobre cómo afectaba las metas de mi familia. Pero a pesar de que mi marcha Rogue haría más difícil lograrlos. Todavía actué de la manera que sentí que era mejor para las personas más cercanas a mí. Así que no juegues con el "Soy el Kazekage", así que mis preocupaciones son mayores que las tuyas conmigo para descartar mi deseo de hacer lo mismo por otra persona que amo ". Naruto se dio la vuelta para soltar algunas maldiciones más, pero luego se dio la vuelta para agregar: "Quiero decir en serio, ¿realmente has olvidado que, al igual que con nosotros, Yugito no tenía otra opción para convertirse en un jinchuriki? Peor aún, pensó que la actitud en Kumo era diferente debido a que la trataban bien. Pero ahora cree que la diferencia en el tratamiento podría no haber sido más que un despertar para ayudarla a mantenerse estable. Debajo de todas las amables palabras,

Gaara mantuvo la cara tranquila, a pesar de saber el dolor que Yugito podría estar pasando. Lo comparó con la traición que sintió cuando pensó que su tío había intentado matarlo. De hecho, se imaginó que eran solo los sentimientos de Naruto lo que había evitado que la mujer se volviera completamente pícara desde el principio. Sin embargo, todavía sentía que sus preocupaciones por el bienestar de su gente eran más válidas simplemente debido a los números involucrados. Particularmente ya que si el Raikage decidiera que valía la pena ir a la guerra, la felicidad de Yugito sería un pequeño consuelo para las muchas personas cuyas vidas se verían afectadas. Tratando de apelar al sentido de la proporción de Naruto, preguntó: "Entonces, ¿qué hay de tus otros amantes? ¿Estás realmente dispuesto a arriesgarlos y su bienestar por esta locura?

Naruto sonrió suavemente debido a su orgullo por las mujeres con las que estaba mientras respondía: "Están dispuestos a arriesgarse ellos mismos. ¿Están todos tan seguros como yo de que este es el camino correcto? No, no lo son. Pero entienden que construir un mundo donde Yugito todavía se considere como nada más que un arma no es que nosotros avancemos. Es una paz simulada construida sobre su miseria. Entiendo que tienes tus propias preocupaciones a considerar. Haces lo que crees que es mejor. Estoy haciendo lo que sé que es lo mejor para aquellos con quienes mis preocupaciones residen ".

Naruto se giró para alejarse, pero se detuvo para decir: "Sin embargo, hay una cosa que me gustaría saber".

"¿Qué?" Gaara preguntó ahora seguro de que Naruto continuaría por su camino actual, independientemente de lo que él o cualquier otra persona dijera.

"¿Y si fue a Sari a quien debiste sacrificar por los días pacíficos de tu aldea?"

Gaara dejó que apareciera un ceño porque no estaba seguro de cómo responder. Una parte de él quería decir que sus deberes como Kazekage significaban que tomaría cualquier medida para proteger la aldea. Se detuvo de decir tanto, ya que sospechaba que Naruto reaccionaría con decepción. Inseguro de su propia respuesta, preguntó: "¿Cuál es el punto de tal pregunta?"

Naruto se volvió para mirar a su amigo y respondió: "No es una pregunta fácil de responder cuando alguien que te importa es el sacrificio, ¿verdad?" Gaara permaneció en silencio, así que continuó: "Mi madre fue sacrificada por el bien de la aldea. Lo triste es que mi padre sabía que un destino horrible le iba a suceder debido a mi pequeña excursión al pasado. Sin embargo, en lugar de enfrentarlo. Él borró sus recuerdos y continuó como si nada estuviera mal ".

"No estoy seguro de ver tu punto", dijo Gaara confundido. "Si no lo hubiera hecho, entonces probablemente no estaríamos aquí teniendo esta conversación".

"Cierto", respondió Naruto reconociendo el punto. "Mucha gente diría que probablemente actuó como debería. Sin embargo, me resulta completamente desconcertante cómo podría decir que amaba a mi madre cuando no tuvo problemas para sacrificarla ".

"No creo que haya sido una elección tan fácil como lo haces sonar", respondió Gaara. "Probablemente eliminó sus recuerdos porque no fue fácil".

"No estoy diciendo que lo hizo cruelmente", dijo Naruto rápidamente. "Solo cuestiono qué lo motivó a convertirse en Hokage. Si me convirtiera en Hokage, sería porque quería crear un mundo más seguro para mi familia. Sin embargo, de qué sirve esa posición si las personas que amo, las mismas personas que deberían sentirse más seguras sabiendo que estoy dando todo por ellos, son los primeros en ser sacrificados para que pueda cumplir con mi deber. Lo que me está pidiendo que haga para ignorar los sentimientos de Yugito no es diferente a la falta de curiosidad de mi padre sobre el destino de su esposa. Sí, el mundo podría estar mejor debido a su elección. Pero me niego a creer que las personas que nunca he conocido merezcan más felicidad que las mujeres que amo. Entonces, si necesito tirar los dados sobre la supervivencia de la Alianza para asegurar la felicidad de Yugito, estoy más que dispuesto a hacerlo. En cuanto a su propia relación, bueno, me aseguraría de que cuando llegue el momento. Sabes exactamente dónde estás parado cuando se trata de la felicidad de Sari, especialmente cuando se compara con la de Suna. Si descubres que el bienestar de Suna es anterior a todo lo demás, entonces debes asegurarte de que ella lo sepa. De lo contrario, ella puede llegar a molestarte.

"Sari actuaría en el mejor interés de Suna", dijo Gaara confiando en que su amante amaba la aldea tanto como él.

"No lo niego," dijo Naruto sacudiendo la cabeza con tristeza. "Solo te advierto que no pienses que puedes ser tú quien tome esa decisión por ella, sin que ella sienta que estás sufriendo. Yugito está dispuesto a quedarse en Kumo después de todo.

"Entonces, ¿por qué ..."

"Porque está dispuesta a sacrificar su felicidad por el bien de mi y de nuestra Familia, pero no debería ser obligada también", dijo Naruto cortando el Kazekage. "Al final, todo se reduce a que simplemente no estoy dispuesto a aceptar su sacrificio". Con su artículo dicho, Naruto desapareció repentinamente mientras se teletransportaba.

Gaara se quedó mirando el lugar donde su amigo había estado parado durante varios momentos antes de regresar. No estaba seguro de cómo proceder ya que no podía exactamente llevar el asunto al Consejo Shinobi. Además, aunque sabía que su madre y su hermana tenían sus reservas, finalmente apoyarían la decisión de Naruto. Su hermana incluso había dicho lo mismo sobre cómo Naruto había actuado por el bien de ambos anteriormente a pesar de cómo habría obstaculizado su ambición. Sin embargo, lo que lo sorprendió fue la insistencia de Naruto de que no estaba preocupado por el bien común, o tal vez con mayor precisión, el bien común de los muchos era secundario para sus amantes.

Ese punto había dado en el blanco con Gaara, ya que recordaba fuera de su tío, quien había utilizado el hecho de que se creía que su madre había sido sacrificada para sellarle la cola, cuando él había afirmado que lo odiaba. La mayoría de los ciudadanos no parecían demasiado preocupados de que su padre hubiera estado dispuesto a hacer algo por el estilo con su esposa. Acababan de lamentar que parecía haber sido en vano debido a su naturaleza inestable. Gaara nunca había pensado mucho en el asunto, especialmente después del renacimiento de su madre, ya que ella le había explicado que su muerte había sido una complicación imprevista por haber sellado el One-Tails en él durante su embarazo. Sin embargo, después de escuchar a Naruto, parecía que tal vez poseía una mentalidad similar a la de su padre. Después de todo, estaba seguro de que a pesar de sus muchos pasos en falso,

Después de todo, ese había sido el caso que acababa de tratar de hacerle a su amigo por no apoyar el deseo de Yugito de abandonar a Kumo. Aunque su amargura contra su padre ya no estaba presente. De repente se sintió enfermo ante la idea de que podría no ser tan diferente de un Kazekage en sus creencias.

Al llegar a su habitación, sintió una sensación de felicidad al ver a Sari durmiendo contenta en su cama. También sintió un anhelo por ella porque dormía desnuda. Pero nuevamente se preguntó si tal vez era como su padre, y en su desacuerdo con Naruto podría no haber sido demasiado rápido para creer que ella se sacrificaría feliz por la aldea. No dudó que ella cumpliría con su deber, pero sintió que fue bastante rápido al asumir que era su derecho reclamar lo mismo. Después de todo, fue producto de lo que sucede cuando una persona usa su deber para justificar acciones que perjudican a las personas más cercanas a él. Gaara creía que la mayoría de la gente se apresuraría a señalar que lo que hizo su padre fue noble, ya que hizo que su familia hiciera el sacrificio en lugar de su gente. Pero,

Extendió la mano para tomar la cara de Sari y sonrió suavemente cuando ella se volvió hacia ella debido al calor. Él se apartó y ella dejó escapar un suave gemido, antes de tranquilizarse. Comenzó a desvestirse para unirse a ella en la cama, y reflexionó que si continuaba pensando de manera similar a su padre y ponía las preocupaciones de la aldea por encima de las más cercanas a él, en lugar de tomar medidas que beneficiaran a ambos por igual. Luego, en el futuro, probablemente no debería sorprenderse demasiado si se encuentra con nada más que la gratitud del pueblo y una cama vacía. Después de todo, aunque Sari había guardado silencio mientras su madre y su hermana le habían contado cómo Naruto tenía la intención de apoyar a Yugito. Se había encontrado cada vez más celoso de que Sari parecía estar bastante enamorado del hecho de que Naruto estaba dispuesto a arriesgar tanto por uno de sus amantes. Como tal, descubrió que aunque no tenía problemas para conciliar el sueño. El mundo con el que soñaba era uno en el que ponía la felicidad de su novia detrás de sus deberes en la aldea y así llegó a casa un día para escuchar ruidos provenientes de su habitación. A pesar de saber lo que significaban. No había podido evitar investigar, por lo que vio a Sari rebotando alegremente en la polla de otro hombre mientras su madre y su hermana ocultaban la cara y el torso del hombre al que montaba. Su novia estaba frente a la puerta, así que supo de inmediato cuándo apareció. Sin embargo, en lugar de la vergüenza o el arrepentimiento, ella solo le dirigió una mirada que transmitía que no tenía a nadie más que culpar a sí mismo, ya que había dejado en claro que ella era una preocupación secundaria, por lo que había buscado a alguien que supiera cuáles eran sus prioridades. debería poner. El mundo con el que soñaba era uno en el que ponía la felicidad de su novia detrás de sus deberes en la aldea y así llegó a casa un día para escuchar ruidos provenientes de su habitación. A pesar de saber lo que significaban. No había podido evitar investigar, por lo que vio a Sari rebotando alegremente en la polla de otro hombre mientras su madre y su hermana ocultaban la cara y el torso del hombre al que montaba. Su novia estaba frente a la puerta, así que supo de inmediato cuándo apareció. Sin embargo, en lugar de la vergüenza o el arrepentimiento, ella solo le dirigió una mirada que transmitía que no tenía a nadie más que culpar a sí mismo, ya que había dejado en claro que ella era una preocupación secundaria, por lo que había buscado a alguien que supiera cuáles eran sus prioridades debería poner. El mundo con el que soñaba era uno en el que ponía la felicidad de su novia detrás de sus deberes en la aldea y así llegó a casa un día para escuchar ruidos provenientes de su habitación. A pesar de saber lo que significaban. No había podido evitar investigar, por lo que vio a Sari rebotando alegremente en la polla de otro hombre mientras su madre y su hermana ocultaban la cara y el torso del hombre al que montaba. Su novia estaba frente a la puerta, así que supo de inmediato cuándo apareció. Sin embargo, en lugar de la vergüenza o el arrepentimiento, ella solo le dirigió una mirada que transmitía que no tenía a nadie más que culpar a sí mismo, ya que había dejado en claro que ella era una preocupación secundaria, por lo que había buscado a alguien que supiera cuáles eran sus prioridades. debería poner.

Los ojos de Gaara se abrieron de golpe momentos antes de anunciar que se estaba corriendo, sin que revelara quién había sido exactamente el hombre. Pero su subconsciente le había proporcionado pistas más que suficientes. Nunca tan contento de no necesitar dormir tanto como estaba en ese momento, iba a levantarse de la cama para comenzar su día. Pero en lugar de darse la vuelta para atraer a Sari hacia él, su novia murmuró en su sueño apreciativamente, mientras él hacía planes para tomarse el día libre para asegurarse de que ella pudiera disfrutar de su calor todo el día.

Naruto se había teletransportado a la ubicación de Matsuri y la encontró sentada en una mesa con Kashike, Quistis, Selphie, Sen y Rikku. Él sonrió al darse cuenta de que ella los estaba informando sobre los detalles de su cita. También se divirtió, ya que sobre la mesa había varios elementos que podía asociar fácilmente con cada uno de ellos. Quistis tenía una pila de papeles que probablemente había estado calificando. Mientras se extendían antes de que Selphie y Rikku fueran las entrañas de alguna máquina en la que la pareja había estado trabajando.

Sen tenía un informe abierto ante ella que parecía ser sobre el ataque de los Cuatro Reyes contra la mansión de Kiyomi. No estaba demasiado sorprendido por eso desde que Sen, al hacer que Chunin entrara en la División de Inteligencia de Suna. Todavía no le había admitido tanto, pero él creía que su razón para hacerlo estaba relacionada con la desastrosa misión que le había sucedido a su ex compañera de equipo Shira. Su compañero de equipo, poco después de ser ascendido, había sido asignado a un puesto avanzado del norte para monitorear la frontera del País de Piedra, ya que Iwa-nin generalmente se deslizaba en la Tierra del Viento desde allí. Muchos de los shinobi en el puesto avanzado habían sido sacrificados cuando había aceptado la misión de localizar a una pareja de amantes que se habían escapado para unirse a un culto. Los descendientes de la luna no habían sido nombrados específicamente. Pero, por lo que recordaba haber visto entre las notas que ella guardaba en su habitación, uno de los atacantes había usado un poderoso jutsu basado en rayos. Considerando la creencia de que Shermie estaba vinculada al culto, se imaginó que Sen opinaba que ella y los otros Cuatro Reyes Celestiales también estaban relacionados con el ataque al grupo de Shira.

Naruto confiaba en que ese podría ser el caso también. Sin embargo, admitiría que estaba bastante inseguro sobre el motivo del ataque. Después de todo, la teoría de Yoshino creía que la razón por la que los Reyes Celestiales habían sido elegidos para destruir la tableta se debía a una lucha de poder que ocurría dentro del culto. Se creía que nunca se esperaba que dejaran a Konoha con vida. Naruto imaginó si este era el caso, entonces quizás el incidente que Sen estaba investigando podría haber sido un intento previo de eliminarlos. Sin embargo, no pudo respaldar plenamente esa idea, ya que el líder del Culto opuesto a la facción del Rey debe haber tenido alguna idea del poder que ejercían, por lo que debería haber sabido que un equipo se reunió para encontrar un par de fugitivos. los amantes no serían suficientes para tratar con ellos. Todavía, no estaba seguro de por qué el Culto habría querido mezclarse en una pelea con Suna-nin por un asunto tan trivial. Sin embargo, tuvo que admitir que no era como si estuvieran reclamando crédito por ello, ya que gran parte de la evidencia se basó en que los patrones de explosión entre los dos incidentes fueron similares, por lo que probablemente no sería una evidencia real.

Naruto luego dirigió su atención a Kashike, quien estaba sentado al final de la mesa, y actualmente estaba afilando uno de los cuchillos dentados que ella usaba mientras luchaba. Ella le sonrió, antes de deslizar la cuchilla en la funda que se encontraba en las sandalias de combate que llevaba. Luego dijo: "Supongo que Lord Kazekage no podía esperar hasta mañana para hablar con usted".

Tomando asiento junto a Matsuri, él tomó su mano entre las suyas antes de responder: "Sí, aunque no estoy seguro de cómo sabía que estaba aquí".

Matsuri frunció el ceño antes de decir: "Puede que haya tenido algo que ver con eso. Le dije a Sari que iba a disfrutar una cita esta noche. Lo siento, pero ella es mi mejor amiga.

"Sucede", respondió Naruto con una sonrisa, "A decir verdad, solo significa que lo saqué del camino para que pueda relajarme en lugar de pensar infinitamente en ello".

Matsuri se sintió algo molesto porque Gaara usaría lo que le había dicho a su novia para interferir con su cita, "Supongo que no cambió de opinión".

"No", dijo Naruto con orgullo a pesar de sus preocupaciones. Podía ver que había algunos más ahora debido a lo que había sucedido entre ellos y que él compartía. "Básicamente, Gaara trató de jugar la carta I'm a Kage, y el bienestar de mi gente supera la felicidad de tus amantes".

Kashike, después de haber sacado su otra cuchilla para comenzar a afilarla, parecía divertida cuando dijo: "En general, a la mayoría de la gente le agradaría que su líder piense tanto en su bienestar".

Naruto suspiró antes de responder: "No estoy diciendo que Gaara no tenga razón". Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho mientras pensaba por un momento antes de agregar: "Pero, simplemente no me gusta su creencia de que debido a que los números están de su lado, automáticamente significa que tiene el argumento más válido. No le debo nada a la gente de Suna. Pudo ver que su declaración sorprendió a sus amantes y explicó: "Mi lealtad es para todos ustedes. Gaara, al igual que el Raikage, nos ha ayudado porque cree que hacerlo es lo mejor para su pueblo. Hay elementos de nuestra amistad mezclados para estar seguros, a diferencia del Raikage, así que sé que su corazón está en el lugar correcto. Pero, lo que me mostró esta noche es que su primera preocupación es ser el líder de esta aldea. Si el impulso llega a su fin, entonces él tomará acciones que sean en el mejor interés de Suna e incluso pueden trabajar en contra de nosotros.

Quistis parecía preocupado y luego preguntó: "¿Entonces crees que podría trabajar activamente contra nosotros ahora? Podría ser problemático si decidiera filtrar las intenciones de Yugito a Kumo ".

Naruto sacudió la cabeza antes de responder: "No creo que debamos preocuparnos por eso". Gaara también está en una posición difícil, y si actúa descuidadamente podría lograr el resultado, tiene miedo de que nuestras acciones conduzcan a eso ".

"No sé cuánto más descuidado podría actuar considerando los eventos que planeas poner en marcha". Naruto miró a Kashike y no pudo decir si estaba siendo graciosa o no.

Decidiendo responder seriamente, dijo: "No estamos siendo descuidados. Ya estamos poniendo en marcha el plan ". Centrándose en Quistis, explicó: "No tienes que preocuparte de que Gaara filtre las intenciones de Yugito porque Karui lo hará". Podía ver que la mayoría de las mujeres estaban sorprendidas por su declaración, por lo que estaba a punto de explicarles por qué.

Sin embargo, Kashike lo golpeó con fuerza, "listo. Planeas usarlo para ayudar a mejorar la posición de Karui entre sus compañeros ".

Naruto asintió mientras agregaba: "Exactamente. Yugito se está mudando del Hidden Thunder Inn, que según Karui le hace creer que está planeando algo. No creo que a Raikage le resulte difícil de creer teniendo en cuenta su actitud resentida. El truco será sacarla de la aldea, ya que probablemente será puesta bajo observación. Pero ya he encontrado una manera de echar una mano con eso. También será beneficioso para mi personaje de Menma, y le dará un trasfondo que debería atraer la atención que esperamos que haga. Estoy seguro de que si seguimos los planes que Yoshino está preparando, saldremos de estas dificultades con más fuerza que nunca ".

"Siempre que no te maten las posibles represalias del Raikage contra ti durante los Exámenes Chunin", dijo Sen preocupado.

Naruto asintió, pero respondió: "Estoy seguro de que puedo manejar cualquier cosa que se le ocurra. No es como si pudiera escabullirse en un jounin sin que lo resolvamos. Pero tampoco lo estoy tomando a la ligera. Definitivamente voy a dormir con los dos ojos abiertos durante los exámenes. Además, entrenaremos nuestros traseros de vez en cuando para asegurarnos de que estamos listos para ellos. Hablando de entrenamiento, ¿le preguntaste a Gaara si vas a poder participar en los exámenes de Quistis?

Quistis asintió antes de responder: "Sí, y los atenderé con Yome. Necesitamos encontrar un tercero, pero debemos estar en buena forma para los exámenes ".

"Bien", dijo Naruto emocionado, "Por cierto, estaba pensando en tu habilidad y crees que si te enseñara el jutsu del clon de sombra entonces podrías copiar el jutsu sin necesidad de ser golpeado directamente por ellos". "

Quistis pareció sorprendida por un momento antes de que ella comenzara a pensar en eso. Sabiendo que su habilidad para copiar el jutsu que la golpeó se debió a que su chakra reaccionó al chakra del ataque, respondió con entusiasmo: "Supongo que es posible en teoría. Dado que el chakra vuelve a mí después de disiparse, significaría que podría aprender jutsu que de lo contrario me mataría. Pero ... "

" Pero qué ", dijo Naruto preguntándose por qué su entusiasmo de repente pareció desvanecerse.

Kashike explicó por qué cuando dijo: "Pero, ¿cómo vas a enseñarle el jutsu? Esa es una técnica de hoja prohibida. No es como si pudieras enseñárselo a un Suna-nin.

Naruto sonrió ampliamente cuando respondió: "Pero, no solo se lo estoy enseñando a un Suna-nin. Se lo estoy enseñando a Quistis. Además, Tsunade dijo que podemos descartarlo ya que su habilidad copió el jutsu de una sesión de entrenamiento ". Sintió una sensación de satisfacción cuando el instructor de Suna se dio cuenta de que no era solo él el que estaba dispuesto a apoyar su crecimiento como kunoichi. Fue una comprensión que todas las mujeres que habían formado el Grupo de Apoyo Paranormal Suna compartieron.

Se recostó en su silla sintiéndose contento de que su decisión de apoyar a Yugito, compartir el Shadow Clone Jutsu con Quistis fuera lo correcto. Sus decisiones en nombre de sus amantes tuvieron un beneficio bastante inmediato para él, ya que Matsuri se inclinó para besar su mejilla, pero también colocó su mano sobre su entrepierna antes de bajar su mosca. Sacando rápidamente su polla, ella comenzó a acariciarlo mientras decía: "Pensé que estaba mojado por ti antes, pero acabas de convertir un pequeño arroyo en un río". Naruto gimió mientras su pene comenzó a responder, y aunque ella había planeado disfrutarlo esa noche. Ella no dudaba que sus palabras habían dejado a la otra kunoichi en la habitación con un deseo similar de que la polla de Naruto tapara sus coños goteantes. Entonces, mostrando la misma capacidad de compartir que su amante, dijo: "Sé que esta noche se suponía que era mi noche, pero en el espíritu de la tarde. Creo que una noche de compartir está en orden ".

Ella sonrió cuando las otras mujeres en la mesa inmediatamente comenzaron a desnudarse mientras se deslizaba de la silla para comenzar a lamer su polla. Naruto gimió pero fue rápidamente silenciado por Quistis y lo besó. Sintió un par de manos agarrar una de las suyas y luego la encontró presionada en la almohada de carne de uno de sus amantes. Acariciando el pecho, pudo adivinar que el dueño era Kashike, lo que se confirmó cuando logró hacerla gemir de burlarse de su pezón hasta la dureza. Su otra mano se movió entre un par de muslos y supuso que Selphie se uniría a la diversión debido a lo bien que estaban. Sintió que un par de lenguas comenzaban a unirse a las de Matsuri, así que sabía que Rikku y Sen ahora estaban arrodillados ante él.

Naruto se permitió sentir una inmensa satisfacción por la reacción de sus amantes a su oferta. Para él, era toda la prueba que necesitaba de que sus instintos fueran correctos, debido a lo ansiosos que estaban por mostrar su afecto por él. Además, solo reforzó aún más por qué él siempre pondría su bienestar por encima no solo del suyo, sino por el bienestar de todo el mundo shinobi. Sabía que había algunos líderes que dirían que eso lo hizo egoísta, pero sintió que era un egoísmo que sus amantes merecían. Pero no queriendo ser un amante egoísta, apartó los labios de Quistis para decir: "Damas, alineen sobre la mesa. Escuché que había algunas fugas que necesitaban taparse. Tengo la herramienta adecuada para el trabajo ".

Sonrió cuando todos sus amantes comenzaron a pararse y luego se inclinaron para mostrarle sus espaldas. Poniéndose de pie, se colocó detrás de Matsuri y se metió dentro. Luego comenzó a tocar a Sen y Rikku que estaban a los lados de ella. Mirando hacia el trabajo de fontanería que tenía delante, se permitió olvidar las preocupaciones de mañana para vivir el momento.

Capítulo siguiente: Avanzando al quedarse quieto: Parte IV


	77. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 77

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío. Además, esta historia es una ficción de limón, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan. Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora. Gracias.

Capítulo 77: Avanzando al quedarse quieto: Parte IV

Pakura salió de su oficina en la mansión Kazekage y la cerró con llave detrás de ella. Comenzó a salir de la oficina y se dio cuenta de que Ameno también lo estaba cerrando por la noche. La mujer al notarla inclinó la cabeza cortésmente antes de preguntar: "Otro consejero nocturno".

"Me temo que sí", respondió Pakura después de haber decidido quedarse hasta tarde, ya que sabía que se suponía que Matsuri tenía una cita con Naruto. "Me obligaron a organizar todos los alojamientos de hotel para los equipos visitantes durante la primera parte de la prueba. . Pero, dado que todavía no hemos finalizado el número de participantes, solo estoy adivinando el número de habitaciones que necesitaremos para acomodar a todos ". Había sentido que Naruto se teletransportaba al techo antes, y se dio cuenta de que Gaara debía haber recibido la noticia de que estaba en la aldea, así que había hecho saber su deseo de hablar con él. Estaba comenzando a lamentar su decisión, ya que podía comenzar a sentir el placer de la otra mujer en el Hidden Oasis Inn llenando la red de zorros haciéndole saber que se estaba perdiendo. Aún así, aunque tenía prisa por llegar a casa para unirse a la diversión, Sabía que ganarse al nuevo concejal y jefe del Programa Médico de Suna sería un beneficio para su familia. Por lo tanto, aprovechó la oportunidad para conversar con la mujer y agregó: "Entonces, debido a eso, nuestros ilustres propietarios de hoteles están pidiendo que alquilemos sus edificios completos en lugar de adivinar cuántas habitaciones podríamos necesitar".

Ameno podía escuchar el desprecio en la voz de Pakura y preguntó: "Parece que te opones bastante a la idea".

Pakura no tenía la intención de sonar tan agrio como ella. Pero había estado encerrada en una habitación que trataba con la mayoría de los propietarios de hoteles todo el día, y admitiría sentirse un poco descontento debido a que la mayoría de ellos no estaban dispuestos a trabajar con ella. Haciendo un esfuerzo por parecer menos molesta, dijo: "No me opongo. Realmente puedo entender de dónde vienen. Si suponemos que es demasiado bajo, entonces tenemos un clusterfuck real, ya que no hay suficientes habitaciones para todos, y no hay garantías de que tengamos las habitaciones disponibles. Pero, por otro lado, si supongo que es demasiado alto, entonces hay un montón de habitaciones no utilizadas por las que se les paga, independientemente de si se están utilizando o no ". Ameno asintió con la cabeza en comprensión y agregó: "Traté de llegar a un acuerdo en el que alquilaríamos varios pisos para cada pueblo y les permitiera resolver los arreglos para dormir.

Ameno pareció sorprendido por eso y preguntó: "¿Por qué les importa?"

Pakura suspiró, ya que había pensado que era un compromiso bastante bueno considerando sus quejas sobre la necesidad de números exactos para no perder ingresos potenciales. Especialmente porque su razón para rechazar su compromiso fue porque comenzaron a discutir entre ellos sobre quién llegaría a albergar a Kumo o Konoha. Ella dio una sonrisa que mostró su molestia mientras explicaba: "Porque los exámenes también muestran pueblos como Rain and Grass junto con Kumo y Konoha".

Una expresión de comprensión apareció en la cara del médico antes de que ella dijera: "Ah, aunque relativamente justos, no quisieron conformarse ya que alguien podría albergar a Rain, que podría requerir un solo piso, mientras que la Aldea de las Nubes requeriría varios. "

Pakura asintió, antes de responder: "Me temo que sí. Entonces, en lugar de arriesgarse, un competidor ganaría la oportunidad de albergar una de las aldeas más grandes. Todos me tapiaron con la demanda de que alquilamos todas sus habitaciones.

Ameno se rió y Pakura la miró con el ceño fruncido, lo que la llevó a decir: "Lo siento, pero al menos mostraron cierta solidaridad. A diferencia de nuestras reuniones del consejo.

Pakura se rió entre dientes adivinando que podía ver por qué la mujer más joven encontraría algo divertido en su situación. "No me hace mucho bien si todos los genin que estamos hospedando tienen que dormir en carpas. Actualmente me encantaría alguien con las mismas opiniones que un Hardliner que no estaría de acuerdo conmigo solo porque llamé al sol amarillo ".

El médico de Suna le dirigió una sonrisa ligeramente divertida, aunque no mostraba tanta alegría como antes. Pakura sospechaba que se debía a que su broma le había disparado al grupo que estaba motivado políticamente para oponerse a unir a los Pueblos Shinobi. Sabía que la mujer no se oponía necesariamente a la idea, especialmente debido a su disposición a trabajar con Konoha. Pero, al mismo tiempo, la mujer también había respaldado varias propuestas de Hardliner, especialmente en lo que respecta a Iwagakure.

Ameno no había declarado su lealtad a los Hardliners, así como tampoco se lo había prometido a la facción de Gaara en el Consejo. Pero, Pakura era consciente de que la voluntad de Ameno de trabajar con Konoha podría nacer de un deseo similar al que había estado detrás de la voluntad de Joseki de trabajar con Danzou. Principalmente ella simplemente necesitaba a Konoha para promover sus ambiciones, y estaba usando el espíritu actual de colaboración para su beneficio. Pakura esperaba que ese no fuera el caso, pero pensó que lo sabría pronto dependiendo de cómo le fuera a la Alianza durante las próximas dificultades.

Pakura con la esperanza de recuperar el momento más amistoso que habían estado compartiendo antes del posible paso en falso de su broma, preguntó: "¿Qué te has metido en la oficina a una hora tan tarde? Supuse que habría algún joven que quisiera hacerte compañía.

Ella notó una leve mirada de incomodidad en el rostro de la mujer más joven, que sorprendió a Pakura. Particularmente desde que se había dado cuenta de que la mujer no estaba viendo a nadie. No solo eso, sino que parecía que Ameno nunca había tenido una relación significativa que pudiera explicar su reacción. A pesar de que la orgía comenzó en casa, Pakura sintió curiosidad por lo que había provocado la reacción.

Ameno se recuperó de la aparente memoria que había provocado su respuesta a la pregunta de Pakura para responder con buen humor: "Quizás si hubiera alguien en casa esperándome, no perdería la noción del tiempo mientras trabajaba en mejoras para nuestro programa médico".

Pakura pensó que detectó una pizca de nostalgia en la voz de la mujer. Consideró invitarla al Hidden Oasis Inn. Pero, pensó considerando la escena en la que probablemente entrarían, eso sería como arrojarla al fondo de una piscina sin previo aviso. Además, sospechaba que podría haber más en juego con la mujer, ya que dudaba que fuera difícil para ella encontrar una pareja. Con la esperanza de aprender más sobre el joven jounin, preguntó: "¿Qué tal si salimos a tomar unas copas para relajarnos después de los días completos que acabamos de pasar?"

Ameno parecía bastante sorprendido por la oferta, pero luego una sonrisa de agradecimiento llenó sus labios antes de responder: "Me gustaría".

Pakura le devolvió la sonrisa antes de señalar hacia el distrito de entretenimiento y decir: "Lidera el camino". Mientras se dirigían hacia la entrada del pueblo donde residían la mayoría de los establecimientos de bebidas, Pakura sintió un poco de decepción porque se estaba perdiendo algún tiempo de Naruto, pero pensó que eventualmente lo recuperaría y algo más si era clave al médico Jounin uniéndose a la familia. Algo que ella imaginaba que le encantaría presenciar.

Naruto bebió los gemidos de Matsuri, Sen y Rikku. Matsuri estaba arrojando sus caderas hacia él mientras la follaba, mientras que las otras dos mujeres rodaron las caderas apreciativamente mientras tocaba sus arrebatos. Sus coños estaban haciendo ruidos húmedos mientras él movía rápidamente sus dedos índice y medio dentro de ellos. Kashike y Quistis tenían sus manos colocadas sobre la mesa como las demás, pero estaban en los extremos opuestos de la línea de mujeres, mientras Selphie estaba entre Sen y Quistis. Lo miraron fijamente mientras se retorcían ligeramente, ya que querían que su turno recibiera su polla o dedos. Sintiendo que el coño increíblemente apretado de Matsuri ya comenzaba a desnudarse sobre él, Naruto estaba en conflicto sobre la dirección que debía tomar ya que quería comenzar a involucrar a las otras mujeres.

Pero, habiendo decidido renunciar a crear un clon ya que quería manejar su placer personalmente, sabía que no podía hacer las dos cosas. Como tal, decidió retirarse de Matsuri haciendo que soltara un gemido de pérdida al que se unieron Sen y Rikku cuando retiró los dedos de sus chorreantes fragmentos. Luego dio un paso a su derecha y por lo tanto más cerca de Kashike. Hundió su polla en Rikku haciendo que Al Bhed llorara alegremente mientras su coño se extendía alrededor de su virilidad.

Bombeando su polla dentro de ella, levantó sus dedos recubiertos de crema a los rostros de las mujeres a cada lado de él. Matsuri y Kashike los aceptaron ansiosamente y comenzaron a chupar y a pasar la lengua sobre ellos. Cuando sus dedos estuvieron limpios de la esencia que los había cubierto, acercó sus manos a los coños de las mujeres que comenzó a frotar en preparación para enterrarlos dentro para cubrirlos con más miel.

Miró para ver cómo estaban Quistis, Selphie y Sen en su ausencia. Sonrió al ver que los dos kunoichi habían quitado una mano de la mesa para frotar el coño de la otra mujer. Notaron su mirada y tal vez con la esperanza de atraerlo, se inclinaron el uno hacia el otro y comenzaron a besarse húmedamente. Sus acciones ciertamente funcionaron para atraerlo, aunque fue Rikku quien recibió la mayor parte del beneficio debido a que su pene se hizo más grande dentro de ella. Naruto también comenzó a golpearla aún más fuerte, haciendo que Al Bhed gimiera en su idioma. Naruto sonrió amando la forma en que ella se deslizaba cuando se sentía particularmente bien.

Retiró los dedos de complacer a Kashike y Matsuri para agarrar a Rikku por las caderas mientras decidía igualar un poco las probabilidades. Utilizando su agarre sobre sus caderas, la levantó para que sus pies apenas pudieran tocar el suelo y comenzó a martillar su polla en su núcleo. Los gritos de Rikku se intensificaron, y temiendo que se retirara como lo había hecho con Matsuri, levantó las piernas para poder cruzar los tobillos detrás de la espalda.

Naruto no tenía intenciones de dejarla en tal estado, así que enganchó sus brazos debajo de sus hombros para atraerla hacia él. Con su espalda ahora presionada contra su pecho, ella enganchó sus pies dentro de sus rodillas para aferrarse a él mientras Naruto la rebotaba en su polla. Ella sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, y sus gritos se hicieron más fuertes cuando Kashike y Matsuri tomaron un pecho para succionar.

Las dos mujeres ayudaron a lograr el clímax que Rikku deseaba tanto cuando unieron los dedos y juntos frotaron su clítoris. La mujer rubia gritó "E's Lissegk !!!!" en su lengua materna, que Naruto no necesitaba saber exactamente el idioma para entender que se estaba corriendo debido a la forma en que su coño estaba tratando de ordeñarlo para que se corriera. Él lo montó mientras apretaba su polla más profundamente en ella para alargar su placer. Ella se hundió en sus brazos cuando Matsuri y Kashike retrocedieron, por lo que él la levantó fácilmente en sus brazos antes de ponerla suavemente en una silla. Él besó sus labios con ternura antes de girarse para ver cómo sus amantes se habían reorganizado mientras él había situado a Rikku.

Descubrió que Matsuri ahora estaba sentada en la mesa con Sen arrodillándose delante de ella y estaba trabajando con su dedo medio dentro y fuera del honeypot del kunoichi. La rubia ocasionalmente se inclinaba para lamer la miel que estaba produciendo, lo que hacía que Matsuri gimiera en la boca de Quistis mientras se besaban. La instructora de Suna mantuvo sus manos ocupadas pasándolas sobre el cuerpo de Matsuri ocasionalmente acariciando un seno o provocando un pezón.

Sin embargo, Kashike se había quedado a un lado, y al ver que Naruto había acostado a Rikku rápidamente se acercó a él. Ella se presionó contra su cuerpo golpeando sus grandes pechos contra su pecho mientras empujaba su boca contra la de ella. Sus lenguas se cerraron una contra la otra hasta que ella se distrajo cuando él extendió la mano para agrupar uno de sus senos. Ella se apartó lo suficiente para que él pudiera girar mientras apretaba la suave carne maleable. Él hizo que ella separara su boca de la de él para gemir al ajustar su pezón endurecido. Esto le permitió bajar la boca hacia su otro seno, que comenzó a succionar con avidez, haciendo que ella envolviera sus manos alrededor de su cabeza para alentarlo a hacerlo más.

Naruto realmente no necesitaba aliento, aunque no necesariamente se consideraba un hombre de pecho. En verdad, descubrió que amaba todas las diversas formas en las que aparecía el cuerpo femenino. Como tal, trató de adaptar sus acciones a la mujer con la que estaba en lugar de sus preferencias, ya que su estilo de vida del harén realmente significaba que nunca tuvo que formar tales inclinaciones Esto también le permitió concentrarse en lo que realmente lo atraía de las diversas mujeres que había tomado como amantes, sus espíritus brillantes que eran lo que lo ayudaban a guiarlo en lo que necesitaba hacer.

Por el momento, eso fue lo que lo guió a cambiar a la otra teta de Kashike que se llevó a la boca antes de prenderse. Ella gimió agradecida, y Naruto atribuyó parte de la respuesta a que ella tuvo problemas similares sobre su pecho como Samui. Particularmente debido a que pasó su juventud fingiendo ser un hombre para ser juzgada en igualdad de condiciones. Fácilmente podía imaginarla maldiciendo su busto en expansión al llegar a la pubertad, debido a que cada vez era más difícil ocultarlos. De hecho, poco después de convertirse en su amante, ella había pasado por otro período de crecimiento, por lo que era un poco más alto que sus cinco pies y once pulgadas. También la convirtió en su amante más alta. Sin embargo, se imaginó que el repentino crecimiento de sus senos le había traído algunas de las preocupaciones de sus días en la academia.

Preocupaciones esperaba que sus acciones desaparecieran, mientras comenzaba a besar su cuerpo para no descuidar ninguna parte de él. Él se arrodilló ante ella, y después de mirarla por un momento, haciendo que se sonrojara, rápidamente se zambulló y la hizo llorar. Naruto devoró su arranque con el mismo entusiasmo que acababa de pagarle a sus senos. Las manos de Kashike se enterraron en su cabello mientras lo apretaba más contra su manguito. Kashike apretó el coño contra su cara y, a medida que se acercaba cada vez más a la carrera, comenzó a acelerar sus giros. Levantó la mano y comenzó a tocar sus tetas mientras alcanzaba el nirvana y cubría la barbilla de Naruto con su crema. Se sintió débil arrodillada por su liberación, haciendo que Naruto se pusiera de pie rápidamente para apoyarla. La guió hacia la mesa en la que ella se apoyaba mientras él se movía para pararse detrás del senador todavía arrodillado.

Sen retiró la boca del quim de Matsuri para gritar de satisfacción al estar llena de Naruto una vez más. Le dio unos momentos para que se familiarizara con la sensación antes de comenzar a bombear lentamente su longitud dentro de ella. Se movió lentamente saboreando la sensación mientras Sen volvía a su astucia en Matsuri. Fue abrazado por la espalda y descubrió que Selphie, que había estado esperando un momento para unirse, al igual que Quitis, había venido detrás de él. Ella pasó las manos sobre su pecho y él miró por encima del hombro para besarla.

Después de unos momentos de juego de lenguas con Selphie, se dio la vuelta para enfocarse en Sen cuando ella comenzó a empujar hacia él. Él agarró sus caderas con más firmeza y comenzó a golpearla con golpes más fuertes. Sen gimió en los pliegues de seda de Matsuri y la sintió comenzar a apretar su eje con su coño tratando de evitar su clímax. Pero, resultó más difícil cuando Quistis se separó de besarse con Matsuri para alcanzar a Sen y burlarse de su coño. El instructor miró a Naruto hambriento mientras ella trataba de sacar a su compañera de kunoichi Rubia debido a que se sentía un poco descuidada ya que aún no la había tocado.

Naruto extendió la mano hacia ella, agarrando la parte de atrás de su cabeza y la atrajo hacia un beso. Sus lenguas bailaron mientras ambos intentaron que Sen alcanzara el clímax. Una tarea que no resultó demasiado difícil debido a su trabajo en equipo. Quistis desencadenó su liberación presionando su clítoris, mientras que Naruto enterró su polla profundamente en ella mientras su coño se sacudía a su alrededor. Tuvo que luchar para correrse, ya que tenía un útero específico en el que tenía la intención de depositar su semilla. El deseo de llenar a Sen, aunque creció demasiado debido al insistente ordeño de su gatito, lo obligó a retirarse.

Pero, si esperaba un respiro de placer, duró poco, ya que tan pronto como su polla apareció de la vaina de terciopelo de Sen, Quistis rápidamente se lanzó hacia adelante y la capturó con la boca. Naruto gimió mientras estaba atrapado temporalmente entre el maestro que le chupaba la polla, que había caído en algo del espacio que Sen había estado ocupando cuando ella se arrodilló y la corriente se apoderó del borde de la mesa para evitar que la cara se plantara en el piso, y el kunoichi de cabello castaño detrás de él. A pesar de su resolución, sus manos buscaron el cabello de Quistis y comenzó a bombear su polla en su boca. Volvió la cabeza hacia un lado y una vez más encontró sus labios sellados contra los de Selphie.

Por el rabillo del ojo, notó que Sen se movía al lado de Matsuri mientras ella usaba la mesa para volver a ponerse de pie. Sintiéndose a punto de estallar, Hiraish se interpuso entre Quistis y Selphie para aparecer ante Matsuri, que se frotaba el coño mientras ella miraba. Naruto la agarró por las caderas y tiró de ella hacia el borde de la mesa y luego golpeó su polla dentro de ella. Ella vino inmediatamente después de haber estado nerviosa casi tanto como Naruto lo había estado. Él solo logró varias bombas él mismo antes de que su coño masajeador le quitara la semilla. Matsuri gritó cuando un segundo orgasmo bañó su cuerpo causando que se recostara y se extendiera sobre la gran mesa. Al salir de ella, Naruto sintió un poco de rodillas débiles por su clímax debido a que se había privado de su satisfacción por tanto tiempo.

Pero, antes de que pudiera darse una palmadita en la espalda, Quistis extendió la mano entre sus piernas y comenzó a acariciarle la polla con ternura mientras decía lastimeramente: "Naruto, todavía no has hecho nada conmigo".

Él se estremeció por sus acciones placenteras. Se giró para mirarla y arrodillándose ante ella dijo: "No te preocupes, no me he olvidado de ti. Pero, se sintió bien que el útero de Matsuri sería el primero en beber mi semen esta noche ". Se dio cuenta de que Kashike también parecía bastante ansioso, así que supuse que ella también quería una oportunidad para correrse de su polla y dijo: "¿Por qué no se juntan Selphie y tú para poder follar tus coños?"

Selphie se dejó caer rápidamente al suelo mientras el instructor se subía encima de ella. Se tomó un momento para disfrutar de la vista de los montículos afeitados de las dos mujeres presionados juntos antes de gatear hacia ellos. Deslizando la punta de su polla sobre sus dos rendijas, agarró a Quistis por las caderas y empujó dentro. Ella arqueó la espalda al sentir que él la abría y dejó escapar un contenido genial cuando sintió su polla presionar contra su matriz. Comenzó lentamente, pero justo antes de que realmente comenzara a irse, de repente se retiró, lo que la hizo gemir de frustración.

Sin embargo, Selphie dejó escapar un gemido lleno de satisfacción, que Quistis vio reflejado en el rostro de la mujer. Sabía que Naruto le estaba dando una acumulación similar, y luego sus roles se invirtieron cuando de repente volvió a estar dentro de ella. Se sentía como si nunca se hubiera ido ya que parecía recuperarse al mismo ritmo e intensidad que antes de su repentina retirada. Él comenzó a acumularse nuevamente, causando que ella cambiara a un nuevo nivel de placer, antes de que nuevamente se soltara de su apretado coño. Selphie dejó escapar un grito que Quistis, ahora delirante con el deseo de mantener su placer, silenció al apretar su boca contra la de Chunin. La lengua de Selphie pronto se unió a la de ella, y cuando Naruto se retiró. Ella cayó en una necesidad similar a la que Quistis había desplazado desde que su beso se volvió dos veces más agresivo. El instructor le respondió:

Naruto sintió que su necesidad de liberación regresaba rápidamente cuando cambió de golpear el arrebato de Quistis de nuevo a Selphie, pero al levantar la vista sonrió al ver a alguien mirándolos desde la puerta rota de la entrada del comedor. Él la hizo pasar y un Seramu desnudo entró en la habitación. Se arrodilló al lado de Naruto mientras decía: "Si hubiera sabido que Matsuri no iba a mantenerte sola esta noche, definitivamente habría salido de la oficina mucho antes".

Naruto se rió entre dientes ante el actual jefe de la sucursal de Suna para la Great Tree Shipping Company antes de responder: "No te preocupes. Me aseguraré de que no te arrepientas de trabajar duro.

Sintió que Selphie comenzaba a apretarse a su alrededor, así que rápidamente volvió a ponerle la polla a Quistis. Después de haber estado conduciendo a ambas mujeres a toda velocidad por un tiempo, el instructor de Suna también estaba tambaleándose al precipicio de la liberación. Naruto puso a Quistis sobre sus rodillas para que su espalda descansara contra su pecho y giró la cara para besarla. Luego se inclinó hacia donde estaban conectados para provocar su clítoris, lo que la hizo erupcionar. Naruto no luchó contra su deseo de llenarla con su semilla mientras enterraba su polla profundamente dentro de ella, y después de varios chorros salieron para enterrar su polla dentro de Selphie.

Él bombeó su polla varias veces, lo que se mezcló con el cálido semen que también estaba liberando dentro de ella y la hizo unirse a los gritos de placer. Naruto dejó que Quistis cayera hacia adelante cuando él y ella terminaron de experimentar sus orgasmos mientras Selphie todavía estaba en medio de los suyos. El Chunin de cabello castaño también se calmó después de un momento, por lo que Naruto se puso de pie haciendo que su semilla agitada comenzara a gotear.

Naruto, aunque a menudo disfrutaba de la vista, no podía disfrutar del momento mientras Seramu demandaba atención. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y selló sus labios con los de él. Se besaron tiernamente al principio, pero pronto se calentó. Habiéndose puesto un poco incómodo por arrodillarse durante tanto tiempo, luchó un poco mientras permanecía de pie debido a la necesidad de recoger a la hija de Sara también. Se hizo más fácil cuando ella rápidamente envolvió sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Sintió una presencia surgir detrás de él alejándose de los labios de Seramu para mirar por encima del hombro, vio que Rikku se había recuperado y ahora estaba lamiendo la semilla que escapaba de las dos mujeres que acababa de complacer. Llevó a Seramu a la silla que Al Bhed acababa de ocupar y se sentó. Seramu rápidamente plantó sus pies en el suelo y agarró su pinchazo todavía sensible para guiarlo hacia su canal de amor.

Gimieron al unísono mientras ella se deslizaba por su eje hasta que él estaba profundamente dentro de ella. Se echó hacia atrás y miró hacia donde se conectaban y dijo en un susurro gutural: "Estoy tan contenta de que mi Guerrero de los Sueños esté tan bien dotado". Me encanta lo profundo que entras dentro de mí ". Ella trazó sus dedos por su cuerpo hasta donde él sintió su cabeza de gallo acurrucada contra la entrada de su matriz.

Luego comenzó a levantarse lentamente dejando escapar un gemido de placer cuando su polla apareció lentamente dentro de ella hasta que solo quedó la punta adentro. Luego dejó que la gravedad se apoderara de él para golpearlo nuevamente. Ella repitió la acción varias veces hasta que rebotó vigorosamente en su regazo. Naruto la dejó marcar el ritmo mientras lamía y acariciaba sus senos. Seramu arrulló apreciativamente mientras chupaba uno de sus pezones en su boca mientras le daba un fuerte apretón a su otra teta. Su coño agarró su vara con fuerza y ella comenzó a moler su coño en su pelvis.

Naruto gimió y agarró sus caderas apretándola más fuerte contra él cuando ella realmente comenzó a apretar su coño contra él. Sus gemidos crecieron en volumen mientras se movía cada vez más rápido hasta que de repente se quedó completamente quieta mientras se mordía el labio. Naruto gimió, ya que a pesar de que su cuerpo aparentemente se había convertido en una estatua, su interior era todo lo contrario. Se enrollaron y apretaron su polla haciendo que él liberara su semen profundamente dentro de ella. La sensación de calor inundándola desencadenó un clímax secundario dentro de Seramu que la hizo recostarse mientras lloraba de felicidad. Ella finalmente se estrelló contra él para salpicarle la cara con besos.

Su polla comenzó a suavizarse hasta que finalmente se deslizó dentro de ella permitiendo que se le escapara parte de su semen. Él y Seramu se divirtieron ligeramente disfrutando del brillo orgásmico posterior a su amor. Pero, finalmente, Naruto dejó escapar otro gemido cuando una lengua comenzó a lamer la punta de su polla. Miró por encima del hombro de Seramu para ver a Kashike acariciando su polla de nuevo a la vida.

Al darse cuenta de que ella llamó su atención, dijo: "Espero que no hayas terminado por la noche. Todavía estoy contando a tres de nosotros que no probamos tu semen dentro de nuestros coños.

Quistis se sentó desde donde había estado besando suavemente a Selphie para agregar: "Técnicamente, Selphie y yo solo recibimos la mitad de la cantidad habitual también".

Seramu le sonrió diciendo: "La forma en que están clamando quizás debería embotellar tu semen y venderlo".

"Eso es fácil para ti", dijo Rikku respondiendo a las burlas de la mujer, "Ya recibiste una barriga llena".

Seramu sonrió mientras se paraba del regazo de Naruto y respondió: "Entonces déjame salir del camino para que puedas rectificar eso".

Casi tan pronto como Seramu se despejó el regazo, Kashike se tragó su polla flácida y comenzó a burlarse de él hasta la dureza. Cuando estaba de pie erguido nuevamente, ella lo dejó escapar de sus labios solo para que Sen comenzara a mover su cabeza sobre su virilidad. Pronto le dio espacio a Rikku, que comenzó a lamerlo, ya que tanto Quistis como Selphie también habían tomado manchas a su alrededor. Naruto bebió a la vista de las cinco mujeres, cada una tomando turnos chupando o lamiendo su polla. Levantó la vista para ver que tanto Seramu como Matsuri habían movido algunas sillas una cerca de la otra para mirar y frotaban suavemente el borde de la otra mujer.

Adivinando que por el momento estaban satisfechos con el llenado de su semen, se imaginó que eso podría cambiar una vez que entrara a Selphie o Quistis nuevamente, ya que las matemáticas mostrarían que técnicamente habían recibido más. Sabía que podía tratar de compensarlo, pero decidió que la mejor manera de manejar la situación era complacer a cada uno de sus amantes hasta que estuvieran completamente exhaustos. Decidió comenzar y seleccionó a Rikku para que fuera la primera, ya que ella se había quedado sin la mayor cantidad de tiempo, por lo que la posicionó de manera que estuviera a cuatro patas. Agachándose detrás de ella, se deslizó dentro de ella y la hizo gemir, pero fue silenciada por Selphie quien la besó, antes de sentarse ante ella con las piernas abiertas. Rikku aceptó la invitación, así que se zambulló entre sus muslos para comenzar a lamer su arranque, y aunque todavía estaba algo preocupado por cómo reaccionaría Gaara al argumento que habían tenido esa noche. Sabía en su corazón que, mientras fuera responsable de la felicidad de las mujeres de su familia, tenía que correr los riesgos que se requerían de él para asegurarlo. Incluso si eso significaba ir en contra de los deseos de amigos cercanos cuando era necesario.

Sage fue vista como una mujer al azar mientras caminaba por una calle llena de gente en la Tierra de los Ríos. El pueblo que se llamaba Rivertower debido a su ubicación en una gran meseta alrededor de la cual varios ríos cruzaban el área. Había pasado por la misma área el día anterior, aunque había sido simplemente para reconocer, ya que iba a ayudar a su hermana y Naruto a comenzar el proceso de establecer la identidad de Menma que asumiría el hombre rubio. El primer paso del cual estaba listo para comenzar pronto y comenzó con Naruko fingiendo ser Naruto ya que su chakra de agua sería necesario para el espectáculo que pretendían montar.

Mientras tanto, Naruto estaría asumiendo la identidad de uno de los criminales sospechosos de haber escapado de la Prisión de Máxima Seguridad de la Hoja durante los disturbios que comenzaron justo antes de que la Fuerza de Entrenamiento interviniera para sofocar la inminente rebelión que se estaba gestando allí. Sin embargo, en verdad, el hombre que Naruto pretendía ser había muerto durante los disturbios, pero Ibuki había ocultado ese hecho y había dispuesto el cuerpo para usarlo como una identidad encubierta más tarde. En última instancia, el hombre había estado un poco perdido como un ninja y un estafador, que estaba relacionado principalmente con el contrabando de contrabando dentro y fuera de los diversos pueblos de Shinobi. Tenía una tendencia a hablar en grande, pero realmente le faltaban las habilidades o el impulso para pasar al siguiente nivel. Como tal, Naruto sintió que era un fondo perfecto sobre el cual construir la historia de fondo de Menma.

Sage admitiría haber estado confundido sobre por qué Naruto quería crear una identidad criminal, especialmente una que esencialmente se parecería a él. Naruto había explicado que originalmente, él había pensado que podría servir como un medio para exponer a la organización responsable de operar y mantener las diversas oficinas de recompensas que servían al clandestino criminal. Sin mencionar que se rumoreaba que ayudaba a delincuentes como Orochimaru a establecer bases y proporcionar otros servicios para ninjas desaparecidas. A decir verdad, Naruto había estado a punto de abandonar el plan, ya que Yoshino a menudo lo había molestado por hablar como un chico malo cuando había estado bailando en el Club N y sin darse cuenta de su verdadero propósito.

Sin embargo, eso cambió cuando Yugito supo la verdad sobre cómo el Raikage la veía primero como un arma y luego como una persona. Ahora Naruto tenía la intención de que Menma actuara como un agente para facilitar el escape de Yugito de Kumo. Pero primero necesitaba establecer la historia de fondo de por qué se vería como él. Sage todavía no estaba seguro de por qué, ya que probablemente solo validaría aún más la creencia del Raikage de que la Hoja estaba ayudando a Ame a ayudar al antiguo anfitrión de las dos colas a escapar. Naruto había explicado que aumentaría aún más las posibilidades de que el Raikage permaneciera en la Alianza para usar los Exámenes Chunin como un lugar para vengarse. Sage ya sabía que debía haber sonado como un disco rayado, ya que simplemente había preguntado "por qué" para obtener más aclaraciones sobre sus respuestas, ya que no tenían sentido para ella.

Eventualmente llegó a comprender algunas de sus otras razones para querer que Menma apareciera como él, ya que si la deserción de Yugito era un éxito, su personalidad podría terminar atrayendo la estima necesaria para que el Cabal de las Sombras lo buscara sin necesidad de gastar años cometiendo delitos. Si eso sucediera, entonces Naruto podría encontrarse en una situación en la que no podría usar un clon o un henge ya que los grupos criminales a menudo tomaban precauciones que expondrían tales métodos de infiltración. Incluso si no fue contactado por el Caballo de las Sombras, probablemente aún podría ingresar al mundo criminal. Pero, podría ser bajo sus términos, en lugar de como un gruñido que sube de rango. Al ganarse la reputación de ser el hombre que ayudó a Two-Tails a escapar de Kumo y sobrevivir, La personalidad de Menma probablemente sería bastante atractiva para otros delincuentes que buscan seguir una personalidad fuerte. Con seguidores, Naruto sería capaz de establecer un territorio que podría manejar bajo sus términos, lo que esperaba lo haría más una bendición para el pueblo o la ciudad en la que se estableció en lugar de un parásito.

Sin embargo, a pesar de entender lo que esperaba lograr con la artimaña. Todavía no podía entender por qué, ya que descubrió que estaba de acuerdo con Gaara en que no valía la pena los riesgos que Naruto estaba tomando para satisfacer solo una de las felicidades de su amante. Especialmente, considerando que la misión misma del harén era crear un mundo shinobi en paz. Ella sentía por tal objetivo que debería ser evidente que habría personas descontentas con los resultados alcanzados, pero mientras la mayor cantidad de personas estuvieran felices, Naruto y sus amantes podrían considerarlo un éxito. Por lo tanto, sintió que Naruto arriesgaba una guerra potencial, que es todo lo contrario a la paz, porque la felicidad de una persona era una decisión bastante imprudente y egoísta. Además, Gaara como Kage debería naturalmente oponerse a tal decisión.

Sage podía racionalizar por qué Tsunade estaría dispuesta a respaldar a Naruto, pero aún sentía que estaba equivocada al hacerlo. Una parte de Sage cuestionó si Naruto quizás no confiaba demasiado en sus habilidades, ya que si estallaba una guerra, tenía el potencial de aumentar la miseria no solo de los civiles y los shinobi que afectaría. Pero, su propia familia también, ya que estarían en primera línea y posiblemente en lados opuestos del conflicto.

Le había preguntado a Naruko al respecto, ya que pensó que su hermana tendría ideas especiales sobre el asunto. Su hermana le había informado que estaba bastante segura de que Naruto, más que nadie, sabía de la posible miseria que su decisión de apoyar a Yugito podría provocar. Sin embargo, de la misma manera, estaba obligado a la promesa de que había vuelto a sus amantes cuando solo habían sido Tsunade, Ino, Hinata y Tayuya y había influido en sus acciones desde entonces. Aparentemente había prometido hacerlo, siempre hacer lo correcto por ellos. Lo que en última instancia siempre había sido un factor clave en las decisiones difíciles que había tomado en el camino.

Sage todavía había encontrado el razonamiento algo dudoso ya que con esa señal ella imaginó que Naruto habría sido capaz de racionalizar a sangre fría matando a Komachi. Como ella se imaginaba que no todos sus amantes estarían contentos de estar potencialmente expuestos. Cuando presionó a su hermana usando tal razonamiento, Naruko simplemente respondió: "Creo que algún día lo entenderás. Pero, en el caso de Komachi, Naruto había cumplido su promesa al evitar que nos convirtiéramos en el mismo tipo de grupo que Root. A veces, hacer lo correcto por alguien significa hacer algo con lo que no necesariamente estarán contentos en ese momento, pero a la larga se revela como la decisión correcta. Si se hubiera quedado y los hubiera dejado matar a Komachi, entonces probablemente racionalizaríamos cualquier elección, sin importar cuán viles fueran. Comenzaríamos a tomar atajos a la paz,

Sage supuso que podía ver el punto de Naruko, después de todo, Komachi había demostrado ser una parte vital de por qué Root había sido destruido. Si Naruto hubiera permitido su muerte, si bien podrían haber derrotado a Danzou, lo más probable es que no se hubieran dado cuenta de la amenaza que Homura representaba. Sin embargo, con lo que ella todavía estaba teniendo problemas era que Naruto no tenía forma y, por extensión, sus amantes saber que su decisión conduciría a tales resultados. Del mismo modo que no tenía forma de saber cómo resultaría su elección de apoyar a Yugito. Yoshino probablemente podría predecir cómo reaccionarían las personas ante ciertos estímulos, pero Sage dudaba que la mujer pudiera predecir exactamente cuál sería el resultado de esas acciones. Siendo ese el caso, no podía entender por qué todos los amantes de Naruto arriesgarían su propia felicidad por Yugito.

Aunque todavía no tenía una respuesta, llegó a su posición dentro de una pequeña casa de sake, así que deja que el asunto caiga. Ella vio como un Naruto cubierto se dirigía hacia la salida y se detuvo para protegerse los ojos del sol por un momento. El ambiente pacífico se hizo añicos cuando escuchó la voz de Naruto gritar: "Toshiko Odaka, vienes conmigo".

El Naruto Henged miró hacia arriba y se vio en medio de la calle. Se giró para correr en la dirección opuesta como si imaginara que un criminal solo vería a Sakura bloqueando el extremo opuesto de la calle. Maldijo, antes de responder: "Creo que te has equivocado de chico".

Sakura estuvo a punto de reírse, pero el Naruko Henged como él dijo: "Generalmente dices algo así antes de tratar de hacerte imbécil".

"Intenté correr", respondió Naruto antes de lanzarse a la casa de sake que había desocupado mientras agregaba un tono divertido, "¿Quieres decir así?"

"Vuelve aquí", gritó Naruko antes de perseguirlo, mientras que Sakura también se acercó. Llegaron a la entrada al mismo tiempo, así que Naruko le dijo: "Quédate aquí y asegúrate de que no retroceda o se aleje".

Sakura asintió, así que siguió a su compañero rubio disfrazado al establecimiento de bebidas. Ella despejó la entrada cuando Naruto estaba llegando a la parte de atrás. La dueña del lugar, una mujer diminuta, gritó: "No sé cuál es tu negocio aquí. Pero no necesito otro Leaf-nin destrozando mi lugar.

Naruko ignoró a la mujer mientras producía una pelota que parecía múltiples etiquetas explotadas envueltas juntas. Lo arrojó justo cuando Naruto estaba llegando a la salida del área de clientes hacia la cocina. La pelota cayó sobre su hombro para aterrizar frente a él, lo que hizo que Naruto se volviera hacia su amante disfrazado mientras corría en la dirección opuesta mientras preguntaba: "¿Estás loco?"

Naruko saltó hacia adelante liderando con su rodilla, la cual bloqueó cruzando las manos frente a su rostro mientras ella respondía con su voz: "No, solo necesitaba que dejaras de correr". Las etiquetas comenzaron a humear, que se hicieron cada vez más gruesas a medida que se revelaron como nada más que etiquetas de humo. Por supuesto, la mayoría de los clientes no sabían que esto comenzó a salir tan rápido del edificio, incluso cuando estaba lleno de humo, aunque hubo algunos que observaron con ganas de ver a dos shinobi atacarlo.

Naruto empujó su rodilla hacia atrás haciendo que aterrizara frente a él, por lo que se lanzó al ataque. Trató de golpearla con un golpe rápido, pero Naruko evitó fácilmente y lo agarró por la muñeca. Él gimió cuando ella giró el brazo para retorcerlo, lo que le hizo exponer su lado izquierdo, y luego ella comenzó a darle varias patadas. Luego se giró y lo arrojó para que él golpeara su espalda contra la barra. La pequeña mujer propietaria del lugar corrió hacia ellos gritándoles que se detuvieran, pero los dos la ignoraron.

Naruto esquivó a un lado justo cuando Naruko trató de seguir con una patada que causó que su pie golpeara el frente de la barra. Naruto agarró la botella medio llena de licor superior que había ordenado mientras esperaba para comenzar. Lo había debilitado con un cuchillo que había mostrado prominentemente para que la gente mantuviera su distancia. Aunque la mayoría de los clientes probablemente solo lo habían considerado otro tipo duro que intentaba intimidar, en realidad lo había hecho para tener un arma improvisada. Pero también para resolver un rencor de larga data que Tsunade tenía con el dueño.

Usando la botella, la golpeó de lado contra la diadema que llevaba Naruko asegurándose de golpear la placa de metal. Como era de esperar, se había hecho añicos a lo largo de las líneas que había tallado en él y minimizando así los fragmentos afilados que normalmente resultarían. Sin embargo, Naruko reaccionó como cabría esperar de una persona que había sido golpeada en la cabeza con una botella pesada, y ella tropezó de nuevo para chocar contra una mesa de una cabina cercana donde algunos clientes se habían quedado para ver la pelea.

Naruto encontró la escena un poco surrealista cuando cerró con ella, ya que en esencia era como si se estuviera golpeando a sí mismo. Después de asegurarse de pedir una bebida a prueba de agua antes, sacó un libro de fósforos mientras se acercaba a su doppelganger aparentemente aturdido y dijo: "Mira, normalmente no soy un hombre violento, pero no voy a volver a ese infierno de una prision. Por lo tanto, voy a necesitar crear una razón para que tu compañero de equipo quiera quedarse ". Encendiendo el partido, agregó: "Sin resentimientos. Estoy seguro de que cuidará bien de ti. Se lo arrojó al Naruko cubierto mientras los clientes salían de la cabina para evitar quemarse. Sin embargo, en lugar de un incendio, la cerilla al hacer contacto con la chaqueta naranja que llevaba puesta simplemente se apagó.

Naruto no estaba sorprendido por eso, ya que él sabía que la mujer que era dueña del lugar regó sus bebidas. Particularmente lo bueno ya que la mayoría de sus clientes no solían participar. Debido a que el Club N solo sirve los mejores licores disponibles debido al disfrute de varios de sus amantes de la ingestión de espíritus, fácilmente había podido saborear la diferencia. También fue la razón por la que actualmente estaban estableciendo la historia de fondo de Menma en el lugar, ya que mucho tiempo después Tsunade había tropezado allí después de un parche particularmente duro. Se había despertado al día siguiente para encontrar al dueño alegando que había limpiado su inventario. Tsunade había recordado todo e incluso había pedido algunas de las marcas de mayor calidad que la mujer había afirmado que había comprado. Pero había llamado al propietario para que probara, por lo que se había apegado a las marcas más baratas. Cuando la mujer más tarde afirmó que había cambiado, Tsunade había discutido y agarró una de las botellas que había aplastado en la barra. Luego trató de prenderse fuego con un jutsu de fuego débil en vano. Estaba a punto de declarar que no pagaría por la orina aguada, cuando apareció el magistrado local. Ella había tratado de afirmar que la mujer era una estafadora y estaba defraudando a sus clientes, pero el hombre probablemente ya lo sabía, ya que dio vuelta a cada argumento para mostrar que ella estaba equivocada. Luego la había arrestado, y aunque Tsunade podría haber escapado fácilmente, no lo hizo, ya que la noticia probablemente habría llegado a Konoha. Solo había sido liberada después de que Shizune había cubierto todos los honorarios, incluida la botella que había roto para dejar su punto. Ella había abandonado rápidamente el pueblo después de ser liberada, pero nunca había olvidado el desaire. Tsunade había discutido y agarró una de las botellas que ella rompió en la barra. Luego trató de prenderse fuego con un jutsu de fuego débil en vano. Estaba a punto de declarar que no pagaría por la orina aguada, cuando apareció el magistrado local. Ella había tratado de afirmar que la mujer era una estafadora y estaba defraudando a sus clientes, pero el hombre probablemente ya lo sabía, ya que dio vuelta a cada argumento para mostrar que ella estaba equivocada. Luego la había arrestado, y aunque Tsunade podría haber escapado fácilmente, no lo hizo, ya que la noticia probablemente habría llegado a Konoha. Solo había sido liberada después de que Shizune había cubierto todos los honorarios, incluida la botella que había roto para dejar su punto. Ella había abandonado rápidamente el pueblo después de ser liberada, pero nunca había olvidado el desaire. Tsunade había discutido y agarró una de las botellas que ella rompió en la barra. Luego trató de prenderse fuego con un jutsu de fuego débil en vano. Estaba a punto de declarar que no pagaría por la orina aguada, cuando apareció el magistrado local. Ella había tratado de afirmar que la mujer era una estafadora y estaba defraudando a sus clientes, pero el hombre probablemente ya lo sabía, ya que dio vuelta a cada argumento para mostrar que ella estaba equivocada. Luego la había arrestado, y aunque Tsunade podría haber escapado fácilmente, no lo hizo, ya que la noticia probablemente habría llegado a Konoha. Solo había sido liberada después de que Shizune había cubierto todos los honorarios, incluida la botella que había roto para dejar su punto. Ella había abandonado rápidamente el pueblo después de ser liberada, pero nunca había olvidado el desaire. Luego trató de prenderse fuego con un jutsu de fuego débil en vano. Estaba a punto de declarar que no pagaría por la orina aguada, cuando apareció el magistrado local. Ella había tratado de afirmar que la mujer era una estafadora y estaba defraudando a sus clientes, pero el hombre probablemente ya lo sabía, ya que dio vuelta a cada argumento para mostrar que ella estaba equivocada. Luego la había arrestado, y aunque Tsunade podría haber escapado fácilmente, no lo hizo, ya que la noticia probablemente habría llegado a Konoha. Solo había sido liberada después de que Shizune había cubierto todos los honorarios, incluida la botella que había roto para dejar su punto. Ella había abandonado rápidamente el pueblo después de ser liberada, pero nunca había olvidado el desaire. Luego trató de prenderse fuego con un jutsu de fuego débil en vano. Estaba a punto de declarar que no pagaría por la orina aguada, cuando apareció el magistrado local. Ella había tratado de afirmar que la mujer era una estafadora y estaba defraudando a sus clientes, pero el hombre probablemente ya lo sabía, ya que dio vuelta a cada argumento para mostrar que ella estaba equivocada. Luego la había arrestado, y aunque Tsunade podría haber escapado fácilmente, no lo hizo, ya que la noticia probablemente habría llegado a Konoha. Solo había sido liberada después de que Shizune había cubierto todos los honorarios, incluida la botella que había roto para dejar su punto. Ella había abandonado rápidamente el pueblo después de ser liberada, pero nunca había olvidado el desaire. cuando apareció el magistrado local. Ella había tratado de afirmar que la mujer era una estafadora y estaba defraudando a sus clientes, pero el hombre probablemente ya lo sabía, ya que dio vuelta a cada argumento para mostrar que ella estaba equivocada. Luego la había arrestado, y aunque Tsunade podría haber escapado fácilmente, no lo hizo, ya que la noticia probablemente habría llegado a Konoha. Solo había sido liberada después de que Shizune había cubierto todos los honorarios, incluida la botella que había roto para dejar su punto. Ella había abandonado rápidamente el pueblo después de ser liberada, pero nunca había olvidado el desaire. cuando apareció el magistrado local. Ella había tratado de afirmar que la mujer era una estafadora y estaba defraudando a sus clientes, pero el hombre probablemente ya lo sabía, ya que dio vuelta a cada argumento para mostrar que ella estaba equivocada. Luego la había arrestado, y aunque Tsunade podría haber escapado fácilmente, no lo hizo, ya que la noticia probablemente habría llegado a Konoha. Solo había sido liberada después de que Shizune había cubierto todos los honorarios, incluida la botella que había roto para dejar su punto. Ella había abandonado rápidamente el pueblo después de ser liberada, pero nunca había olvidado el desaire. y aunque Tsunade podría haber escapado fácilmente, no lo hizo ya que la noticia probablemente habría llegado a Konoha. Solo había sido liberada después de que Shizune había cubierto todos los honorarios, incluida la botella que había roto para dejar su punto. Ella había abandonado rápidamente el pueblo después de ser liberada, pero nunca había olvidado el desaire. y aunque Tsunade podría haber escapado fácilmente, no lo hizo ya que la noticia probablemente habría llegado a Konoha. Solo había sido liberada después de que Shizune había cubierto todos los honorarios, incluida la botella que había roto para dejar su punto. Ella había abandonado rápidamente el pueblo después de ser liberada, pero nunca había olvidado el desaire.

Rodeando a la mujer que era dueña del lugar, la agarró por la parte delantera de la camisa, la levantó de sus pies y canalizó la ira que estaba seguro de que Tsunade debió haber sentido cuando gritó: "Sabía que el placer que me serviste fue aguado. Si no fuera así, me estaría calentando de la fogata que acabo de hacer.

A pesar de su situación, la mujer dijo: "Yo ... no sé lo que tú ..."

Naruto sacó su cuchillo y dijo: "No me mientas. Pagué un buen dinero por esa mierda, y espero recibir lo que pagué ".

La mujer miró el cuchillo y el miedo que irradiaba casi lo hizo ceder. Pero decidió que no valía la pena probarlo, ya que admitió: "Es verdad. Estos yokels no pueden notar la diferencia de que sería un ... "

Naruto la dejó caer de modo que ella cayó sobre su trasero y dijo: "Guarda tus patéticas razones para ti mismo. Solo me importa que obtenga el valor de mi dinero, así que será mejor que tengas una botella sin control, ya que volveré a recogerlo. Ahora en cuanto a ti ...

Naruto se volvió para mirar a Naruko solo para que recibiera un Rasengan en la cara. Al menos eso era lo que todos los que miraban debían pensar, pero, con el humo de las etiquetas, sin mencionar la confusión de la situación, dudaba que los clientes se dieran cuenta, en lugar de una bola de chakra que giraba, de lo que Naruko realmente le estaba golpeando. con una bola de agua que había creado debido a su afinidad con la naturaleza. Lo que era esencialmente un globo de agua que giraba rápidamente y se mantenía unido por chakra se estrelló contra su rostro, y Sage usó el Empuje Todopoderoso para enviarlo volando hacia atrás. Su jutsu también destruyó la parte de la barra del edificio y el muro por el que navegó, aunque nuevamente estaba seguro de que aquellos que lo presenciaron creerían que era el resultado del Rasengan.

Naruto continuó volando hasta que pasó por el borde de la meseta donde Sage le cortó el jutsu. Comenzó a descender al río de abajo y esperó hasta golpear el agua antes de teletransportarse. Apareció en una habitación ubicada dentro de la Guarida que, debido a los resultados de la última vez que había usado el Hiraishin para anular una caída desde una gran altura, lo había llenado de colchones. Maldijo cuando descubrió que la habitación no estaba desocupada, así que tuvo que ajustar su caída. Aterrizó en el colchón sobre el que Nel estaba saltando justo cuando ella bajaba, por lo que se disparó en el aire. Luego cayó directamente sobre su estómago, causando que el viento lo dejara sin aliento.

Nel, que tenía la capacidad de recuperación de la mayoría de los niños, apenas parecía escalonada cuando preguntó: "¿Nel te convocó? ¿Nel solo esperaba que vinieras a jugar con ella?

Naruto le sonrió antes de responder: "Entonces parece que tu deseo fue concedido. Tengo algo de tiempo antes de tener que irme. Entonces, ¿qué quieres jugar primero?

"Nel quiere jugar los mismos juegos que juegas con sus hermanas", dijo inocentemente la pequeña Bijuu. "Aunque parezca que podrían estar lastimados, siempre parecen realmente felices después de que te vayas".

Naruto frunció el ceño ya que aunque el Bijuu era muchas veces mayor que él. Su forma y mentalidad actuales realmente lo incomodaron, especialmente cuando ella pidió ser tratada de la misma manera que sus hermanas ya estaban unidas a él. Ella lo miró expectante y consciente de que su negativa necesitaba ser expresada de una manera en que no se enojara, dijo: "Para ser sincera, no creo que estés listo para ese tipo de juegos todavía". Como esperaba, sus mejillas comenzaron a hincharse, así que rápidamente agregó: "Y yo tampoco".

"Nel no entiende", dijo ella inclinando la cabeza de una manera similar a la que él hizo cuando estaba confundida. "¿Es porque no te gusta Nel?"

"No", dijo Naruto con dulzura, "Pero, como eres ahora ... no creo que lo disfrutes". Los juegos que juego con tus hermanas requieren que una persona esté física y mentalmente preparada. Nel comenzó a hacer pucheros y mirar hacia otro lado, así que él torció su dedo debajo de su barbilla para que ella hiciera contacto visual con él. Luego, mirando significativamente a sus ojos, dijo: "Eso no significa que me preocupes menos por ti. Eres muy importante para mi."

Nel pareció confundida por un momento, pero luego sus mejillas comenzaron a teñirse y pareció ponerse un poco cohibida. Mientras se alejaba de su estómago para arrodillarse mientras miraba hacia otro lado, ella miraba fijamente hacia adelante, pero lo miraba tímidamente por encima del hombro. Naruto la observó preguntándose qué estaba pensando, y si tal vez había derramado el encanto un poco espeso. Pero después de un momento dijo: "Nel cree que entiende. M ... tal vez Nel no está listo. ¿Podemos jugar a la etiqueta eterna en su lugar?

Naruto sonrió pero respondió: "Bueno, no sé acerca de la etiqueta eterna. Pero puedo jugar al menos unas horas y ... ya está. Rápidamente la etiquetó antes de ponerse de pie para escapar de la habitación. Nel se echó a reír alegremente mientras la perseguía, aunque todavía se preguntaba por qué se había sentido tan graciosa cuando Naruto solo la miraba a los ojos. El sentimiento la confundió, así que por ahora ella solo jugaría. Pero, eventualmente lo exploraría más, ya que quería usar las mismas expresiones de contenido que sus hermanas a menudo lucían.

Naruto entró en un club nocturno de casi medio día de viaje desde el pueblo donde él, Naruko, Sage y Sakura habían organizado su pequeño espectáculo para establecer la identidad de Menma. Eso hizo que su ubicación actual probablemente esté a dos o tres días de distancia de Rivertown según los métodos de viaje que no son de Shinobi. Aunque Naruto técnicamente se había teletransportado allí después de pasar el tiempo con Nel. Vio a Sakura y Sage sentados hacia atrás. Se dio cuenta de que Naruko no estaba entre ellos y esperaba que no estuviera enojada porque la razón de Tsunade por destrozar el Sake Bar que tenían, también se extendió a una medida de venganza contra Naruko.

Sakura lo vio y sonrió antes de saludarlo. Sabio, por el contrario, simplemente lo miró antes de volver a avanzar. Él admitiría que encontró a Sage un poco confuso de estar cerca ya que rara vez mostraba emoción. Incluso ahora, no estaba seguro de si ella estaba feliz de verlo o no, aunque tampoco había sentido que su presencia la molestara. Tomando asiento junto a Sakura, cuya mano apretó discretamente debajo de la mesa, preguntó: "¿Hubo algún problema que surgió después de que me fui?"

Sakura estaba a punto de responder, pero Naruko apareció detrás de él, ya que había estado rellenando su bebida, respondió: "Solo si cuentas a esa mujer que intenta estafarme". Ella se sentó frente a él y luego tomó un trago profundo de la cerveza que había comprado antes de agregar: "A pesar de admitir básicamente que diluyó sus existencias, intentó que pagara el precio completo por todo lo que Sage destruyó cuando envió estás volando ".

Naruto inclinó la cabeza antes de responder: "Bueno, Tsunade dijo que era poco más que una ladrona con licencia de licor. Además, estoy seguro de que le has llamado la atención.

"Maldita sea, lo hice", dijo Naruko molesto, "Especialmente porque el Hokage me está haciendo pagar por todo para que ella pueda vengarse. Para alguien que se supone que tiene que ver con dejar las cosas ahora, ella sabe cómo guardar rencor ".

Naruto se rió entre dientes ganándole un ceño fruncido por parte de Naruko. Defendió a su amante de Hokage respondiendo: "Dejar las cosas no es lo que requiere construir un mundo pacífico. También se trata de buscar justicia por los errores cometidos. La paz no se puede construir en un mundo donde las personas sienten que se les ha negado la justicia ".

Naruko se calmó un poco ya que podía ver de dónde venía su amante. Pero preguntó: "Aún así, si ella quería justicia, ¿por qué hacerme pagar las reparaciones del bar?"

"Para Tsunade, obtener justicia se trataba de ser validado por ser arrestado cuando había acusado a la mujer de lo mismo. Ahora, no solo la gente sabe que el dueño los desprecia, sino que los ha estafado durante años. Hay muchas posibilidades de que cuando vuelva a abrir, no va a estar en el negocio por mucho tiempo ". Naruto le sonrió a Naruko antes de agregar, "En cuanto a por qué estás pagando por las reparaciones. Bueno, digamos que Tsunade estaba menos que emocionada por tu escrito sobre su primera vez conmigo en tu libro. Como tal, se siente un tanto con derecho a algunas de las ganancias que está generando ".

Naruko hizo una mueca ya que había usado las notas de Jiraiya como base para su libro. Había basado el personaje principal en Naruto, y uno de los personajes había sido modelado según Tsunade. El personaje de Tsunade apareció en el primer libro que Naruko publicó para ganar los fondos necesarios para mantener en funcionamiento la red de información que había heredado de Jiraiya.

Naruko suspiró molesto antes de contrarrestar: "Sin embargo, en realidad no hay ganancias. Jiraiya tenía una cuenta bancaria considerable solo debido a años de éxito con la serie Make-Out. Pero, la red de espías que estableció la drenó en meses una vez que la puse en funcionamiento. Además, dado que los libros actuales han estado fuera durante tanto tiempo, los ingresos no se mantenían al día. Necesitaba pensar en algo, especialmente porque el dinero también es escaso para mamá ".

Naruto sonrió suavemente cuando Naruko llamó a Kiyomi su madre, aunque también sintió cierta preocupación por el problema que la mujer rubia había planteado. Lo cual, en la actualidad, no había peligro de que Kiyomi se volviera pobre. The Great Tree Shipping Company estaba actualmente en una posición difícil por fin. Entonces, a pesar de haber crecido y prosperado bajo el liderazgo de Karin, actualmente no tenía los fondos disponibles para apoyar proyectos paralelos que no generarían ganancias como la red de información de Naruko. Por supuesto, esto fue algo natural en los negocios, especialmente cuando los competidores intentaron socavar la empresa revitalizada. De hecho, resultó que el puerto que habían comprado en Wave no iba a ser el monstruo de ganancias que Karin esperaba que fuera. Esto se debió a que los precios de los bienes que ingresaron al país cayeron repentinamente de manera dramática incluso antes de que pudieran comenzar a competir. Por supuesto, el plan siempre había sido vender los artículos que enviaban a la Tierra del Agua a un precio más bajo. Pero, dado que su competencia había mantenido los precios tan altos anteriormente, esperaban vender mayores volúmenes. Las otras compañías que ya habían establecido vías comerciales en la Tierra del Agua obviamente no querían que se estableciera la compañía derivada y se llamaría la Compañía Náutica Uzumaki para comenzar a tomar participación en el mercado. Por lo tanto, estaban trabajando juntos para suprimir los precios para evitar que la UNC compita. Como su competencia había mantenido los precios tan altos anteriormente, esperaban vender mayores volúmenes. Las otras compañías que ya habían establecido vías comerciales en la Tierra del Agua obviamente no querían que se estableciera la compañía derivada y se llamaría la Compañía Náutica Uzumaki para comenzar a tomar participación en el mercado. Por lo tanto, estaban trabajando juntos para suprimir los precios para evitar que la UNC compita. Como su competencia había mantenido los precios tan altos anteriormente, esperaban vender mayores volúmenes. Las otras compañías que ya habían establecido vías comerciales en la Tierra del Agua obviamente no querían que se estableciera la compañía derivada y se llamaría la Compañía Náutica Uzumaki para comenzar a tomar participación en el mercado. Por lo tanto, estaban trabajando juntos para suprimir los precios para evitar que la UNC compita.

Debido a esto, después de invertir grandes cantidades de capital en la reparación del puerto en Wave, las posibilidades de un rápido retorno de la inversión eran muy escasas. Sin mencionar que también enfrentaban una competencia más dura por parte de los rivales terrestres de la Great Tree Shipping Company. Además, las inversiones que Kiyomi había hecho en las propiedades que había comprado dentro de las diferentes aldeas se utilizaron para mantener cosas como el Den y las casas en las que vivían sus amantes.

En general, Naruto podía entender por qué Naruko se había sentido presionado para escribir un libro. para apoyar su red de información. Pero respondió: "Supongo que lo que le molesta a Tsunade es que usaste tu visión de cuando eras ..."

"Un espíritu de chakra con la esperanza de volverte loco", Naruko proveyó amablemente y con una sonrisa mostrando que sus orígenes no la molestaron más.

Naruto inclinó su cabeza con una sonrisa antes de responder más seriamente, "Claro que vamos con esa descripción si quieres. Pero de alguna manera le diste el golpe exacto de lo que sucedió en su oficina, ya que la elegiste como parte del consejo de la ciudad donde pusiste el libro. No creo que a ella le importara tanto inspirarte como a ti no depender más de tu imaginación ".

Naruko suspiró adivinando que podía ver por qué Tsunade estaba molesta con ella. "Creo que me disculparé con ella. En todo caso, esta pequeña aventura me muestra que no quiero estar en su lado malo ".

Naruto se rió entre dientes, pero se detuvo cuando Sage preguntó: "Entonces, ¿por qué estás dispuesto a arriesgar la ira del Raikage?"

Naruko suspiró antes de responder: "No repasemos esto de nuevo".

"¿Por qué? Tu vacilación para arriesgar la ira del Hokage es bastante contraria a tu disposición a incurrir en el Raikage. Particularmente cuando los posibles resultados serían mucho más devastadores para usted a nivel personal. Especialmente debería ser eliminado Naruto, ya que parece ser la teoría predominante sobre cómo respondería el Raikage ".

Naruto sonaba algo divertido cuando respondió: "Bueno, creo que todos podemos estar de acuerdo en que mi muerte sería una gran tragedia".

Sage miró de su hermana a él con ojos sin emoción mientras preguntaba: "No entiendo por qué considerarías tu posible fallecimiento como un asunto impertinente".

"Tampoco quiero." Sakura dijo severamente a su lado.

Naruto se volvió hacia su amante de cabello rosado para tranquilizarla y dijo: "No te preocupes, Sakura. Tendrás que aguantarme mucho tiempo ".

Ella le sonrió alegremente antes de responder: "Algo que planeo hacer con gusto", y luego le apretó la mano.

"No puedes saber eso", dijo Sage interviniendo para que la realidad se derrumbara en el momento. Inclinando la cabeza, agregó: "A menos que esté invirtiendo el rumbo sobre su creencia de que el destino no existe".

Naruto negó con la cabeza antes de responder: "Una vez le dije a Neji que los que se esconden detrás del destino son cobardes. Me haría sentir doblemente engañado afirmar ahora que soy un hijo del destino como a algunos les gusta creer ".

Sin perder el ritmo, Sage respondió: "Ya creo que ya eres bastante hipócrita. No me sorprendería saber que lo eres más. Naruko sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad ante la brusquedad de su hermana, mientras que Sakura parecía querer golpear a la mujer de cabello naranja en nombre de sus amantes. Pero Naruto desarmó el momento cuando comenzó a reír. Sage dejó que se notara un estallido de emoción cuando ella lo miró confundida, sin saber por qué estaba reaccionando de esa manera. "No quise decir lo que dije como una broma".

"Lo sé", dijo Naruto después de calmarse un poco. "Es solo que la gente solía decir que era franco". Él favoreció a Sage con una sonrisa antes de preguntar: "Supongo que te estás refiriendo a cómo planeamos destruir potencialmente la Alianza para asegurarnos de que Yugito esté feliz".

"Correcto", respondió Sage con un breve asentimiento. "Su deseo declarado de fomentar la paz contradice directamente su disposición a arriesgarse a que estalle la guerra por la felicidad de una persona. Es especialmente tonto teniendo en cuenta que el resultado final podría crear más miseria entre todos tus amantes ".

"Tienes razón, por supuesto", respondió Naruto simplemente.

"¿Entonces admites que tus acciones son hipócritas?" Sage dijo algo sorprendida aunque nunca llegó a su cara o voz.

"No, o debería decir. Admito que, desde su perspectiva, podría parecer así. Pero eso es simplemente porque podría estar operando desde algunas ideas erróneas ".

Los labios sabios amenazaron con fruncir el ceño cuando ella preguntó: "¿Ahora estás afirmando que la paz no es tu objetivo?"

"No, pero ¿qué es la paz?" Preguntó Naruto no esperando exactamente una respuesta.

Sage, sin embargo, tenía uno a mano cuando respondió sonando como si estuviera recitando textualmente de un diccionario: "La condición normal y no beligerante de una nación, grupo de naciones o del mundo. Este es tu objetivo correcto ".

Naruto sabía que tenía mucho trabajo por hacer para que la mujer entendiera su punto de vista. Pero, él apreció la oportunidad ya que a diferencia de Gaara. Sage casi parecía desprovisto de inversión emocional en la manera. Por lo tanto, era más fácil mantener la calma ya que, aunque sonaba como si estuviera del lado de Gaara. Parecía desglosarse más en una medición basada en un número lógico que en cómo el Kazekage lo usó para descartar los sentimientos de Yugito como sin importancia.

Con la esperanza de poder presentar su caso de una manera lógica similar sin que ella haga agujeros a través de él, él respondió: "Para eso estamos trabajando. Entonces es un objetivo en ese sentido. Pero nunca di mi palabra de que lo lograríamos ".

"¿Por qué eso importaría? Al convertirlo en su objetivo, ya implica que es algo que está trabajando para lograr ".

"Cierto", dijo Naruto después de un momento, "¿Pero por qué estoy tratando de lograrlo?"

"¿No entiendo?"

"Y eso es parte de por qué no puedes confiar solo en los números o la lógica en estas situaciones", respondió Naruto rápidamente viendo una avenida. "Te enfocas exclusivamente en el objetivo, pero nunca te detienes a preguntar, ¿por qué está interesado en lograrlo? Si lo hubiera hecho, descubriría que todo esto comenzó con el deseo de hacer feliz al Pervy Sage ".

"¿Él ...?"

Naruto evitó que Sage hiciera su pregunta diciendo: "Déjame terminar mi punto. Te estabas preguntando si Pervy Sage estaría feliz con lo que estoy arriesgando para hacer feliz a Yugito. La respuesta es, no lo sé. Pero, eso no viene al caso, ya que me entregó el asunto como su aprendiz, lo que significa que si lo vamos a lograr, será en mis términos. Lo que me lleva a por qué me niego a dejar que Yugito sea miserable por el bien de la paz. Le prometí a ella y a todos mis amantes que siempre haría lo correcto por ellos. No puedo decirles a las mujeres que les pido que me ayuden a cumplir el sueño de mi amo. Gracias por la ayuda, pero tu felicidad es un inconveniente para el objetivo, así que enfréntalo. Lo que está en juego es mucho mayor ahora que decir cuando le prometí a Hinata que su felicidad llegó antes de incursionar en el Hyuuga. O, enfrentando a Koharu para mantener a Tsunade a mi lado. Pero,

"Entonces, ¿por qué molestarse en tratar de establecer la paz?" Sage preguntó mejor por qué Naruto había tomado la decisión que él había tomado. Pero ahora tenía problemas para entender por qué él incluso se molestaría en tratar de establecer un mundo pacífico, especialmente porque la promesa que hizo de mantener felices a sus amantes podría oponerse directamente a la meta hacia la cual trabajaba su familia.

Naruto se encogió de hombros antes de responder: "Porque es una empresa noble, y le dije al Pervy Sage que lo intentaría. Pero, al final del día, tengo que asegurarme de que las personas más cercanas a mí también se beneficien de ello. El mundo entero podría estar en paz, pero no podría llamarlo un éxito si uno de mis amantes sufriera por ello. Supongo que se debe a que siento que merecen la primera oportunidad de cualquier felicidad potencial que se pueda tener, y el mundo se beneficiará como resultado ".

"¿Pero su curso de acción actual solo podría dejar a todos con infelicidad?"

Naruto asintió, y Sage pudo ver que estaba al tanto de los peores escenarios que podrían ser el resultado final. Después de un momento, pareció desterrar esas preocupaciones para responder: "Eso es muy cierto. Pero, si las personas no están dispuestas a correr riesgos, entonces pueden y solo deben estar contentas con lo que tienen. No puede haber recompensa sin primero arriesgar algo. Tsunade y yo nos arriesgamos a caminar hacia el vientre de la bestia para establecer primero la idea de formar una paz entre Kumo y Konoha. Si no lo hubiéramos hecho, entonces ni siquiera estaríamos tan lejos como estamos ahora. Pero, lo que hemos construido actualmente es imperfecto, por lo que sería una tontería continuar construyendo sobre un sistema imperfecto ". Hizo una pausa al ver un juego de apilamiento a un lado que varios asistentes al club podían jugar con sus amigos entre bocadillos y bailes. El juego estaba formado por bloques idénticos con tres de ellos apilados uno al lado del otro. Luego se apiló otro nivel de tres en la parte superior pero perpendicular al anterior.

Deslizó la torre de bloques de madera frente a él antes de decir: "Digamos que esta torre representa la paz que esperamos construir". Retiró dos bloques de la base de la torre, y aunque normalmente los pondría encima, los dejó a un lado. Señalando hacia el bloque, ahora todo estaba equilibrado y explicó: "Ese bloque de fondo es el problema actual sobre cómo ve el Raikage a Yugito. Claro, el resto de la torre parece estable en este momento. Pero no se necesitaría mucho para derribarlo ". Empujó la mesa con la rodilla, haciendo que la torre se derrumbara a un lado.

Sage pensó en lo que Naruto había explicado antes de decir: "La razón por la cual la torre se cayó fue porque estaba estructuralmente comprometida desde el principio. Usted cree que la Alianza actual también lo es, por lo que en lugar de construir su torre sobre una base tan débil, preferiría comenzar de nuevo. Pero eso solo supone que puede comenzar de nuevo. ¿Estaría tan inclinado si uno de sus amantes fue herido o asesinado como resultado de sus acciones? ¿Lo haría el Kazekage?

"No lo sé", admitió Naruto. "Sé que estoy jugando con la vida de muchas personas aquí. No solo mis amantes sufrirán lo que suceda después. Puede ser imposible simplemente recoger las piezas. Pero, sé que lo que tenemos ahora es estructuralmente poco sólido, y Gaara no estará más dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario para solucionarlo en el futuro, entonces lo está ahora, especialmente si solo planea esconderse detrás de noción de que su gente es feliz en el momento. Para cuando el colapso llegue de una manera que todos puedan verlo, entonces ya es demasiado tarde. No sé si todo saldrá bien. Pero sí sé que, tal como están las cosas ahora, uno de mis amantes sería infeliz, por lo que hay que hacer algo ".

Sage pudo ver que tanto Sakura como Naruko estaban complacidos con la declaración de sus amantes. Se imaginó que era fácil para las mujeres entender el razonamiento, ya que querrían que él actuara de manera similar si su felicidad estaba en juego. Al mirar sus acciones pasadas transmitidas a ella, supuso que podía ver que mientras avanzaba su objetivo de un mundo pacífico de Shinobi, los más cercanos a él siempre habían sido los primeros en beneficiarse. Como tal, se vio obligada a admitir: "Retiro mi declaración de que estás actuando de manera hipócrita. Pero, siente que tal vez estás actuando de una manera tonta considerando los peligros que tus acciones traerán sobre ti ".

Naruto inclinó la cabeza pero le dirigió una sonrisa mientras respondía: "Bueno, nunca dije que no era tonto. Pero, el amor es esa condición en la que la felicidad de otra persona es esencial para la tuya. Por eso, sería un tonto si negara la felicidad de Yugito, ya que es la clave para la mía ".

Sage descubrió que realmente no podía criticar la creencia de Naruto en lo que motivaba sus acciones, especialmente frente a las miradas de admiración que estaba recibiendo de sus dos amantes. Al encontrar cualquier cosa que ella pudiera decir sería hueca, simplemente desvió su atención después de inclinar la cabeza hacia él. Sakura luego lo levantó para ir a bailar con él, y al ver a la mujer de cabello rosado se preguntó si alguna vez sentiría las cosas de la misma manera que los amantes de Naruto.

Karin entró en el vestíbulo de la mansión de Kiyomi después de haber salido de la oficina principal de la academia Great Tree Shipping. Lo encontró ocupado por varias mujeres, todas con el mismo color de cabello que ella. Las otras mujeres notaron su llegada, así que Mito dijo: "Parece que ahora estamos todas aquí, así que ¿nos vamos?"

Fuka y Kiyomi asintieron con la cabeza de acuerdo, así que bajaron al sótano y atravesaron el túnel que conectaba la mansión con la Guarida. A partir de ahí, las mujeres se dirigirían al Hidden Eddy Inn. La razón del viaje subterráneo se debió a la asistencia de Kiyomi, que teniendo en cuenta su parecido con Mito podría plantear algunas preguntas si se los veía juntos. Aún así, parecía que con Mito asumiendo el lugar de Bijuu como la cara pública para el propietario del Great Tree Shipping, Kiyomi había decidido volver a cultivar las nueve trenzas que había poseído originalmente cuando creó por primera vez su forma humana. Además, las pupilas de sus ojos verdes ahora estaban cortadas como un zorro aludiendo aún más a su naturaleza Bijuu.

Karin se sorprendió bastante de haber recibido una invitación de Kushina unos días antes, especialmente cuando se enteró de que la madre de Naruto había decidido invitar a todas las mujeres Uzumaki de la Familia. Esto había incluido a Naruko y Sage, pero las hijas de Kiyomi habían declinado. Preguntándose si las otras mujeres tenían alguna idea de lo que Kushina había planeado, ella preguntó: "Entonces, ¿hay algún tipo de festival Uzumaki esta noche que debería tener en cuenta?"

Fuka simplemente se encogió de hombros mostrando que no estaba al tanto de nada especial. Pero Kiyomi respondió con un tenor divertido en su voz: "Conociéndola, planea molestar a la Hyuuga pasando la noche rodeada de su compañero Uzumaki. Aún así, no estoy seguro de por qué me invitaría.

Karin pensó que tenía sentido teniendo en cuenta que los Hyuuga estaban haciendo un gran espectáculo para el decimocuarto cumpleaños de Hanabi Hyuuga. Habían invitado a todos los clanes activos y al Hokage, pero extrañamente había dejado a Naruto fuera de la lista. Cuando Kushina escuchó que aparentemente estaba tan enojada que había amenazado con asaltar el complejo Hyuuga para darle a Hiashi una parte de su mente, lo que la mayoría de quienes la conocían quería decir usar sus puños. Naruto finalmente logró calmar a su madre, aunque Karin imaginó que había involucrado distraer a la mujer con placer.

Karin sospechaba que la razón por la que Naruto no había sido invitado se debía a sus lazos con ella, ya que el Hyuuga tenía intereses comerciales que competían contra la Gran Compañía de Transporte de Árboles. Esos intereses eran principalmente los sindicatos que dirigían todos los puertos a lo largo de la costa este de la Tierra del Fuego. Como tal, se imaginó que lo último que querían era a Naruto. Especialmente porque no dudaba de que el partido también podría brindarle a los Hyuuga la oportunidad de formar alianzas con algunos de los otros clanes de Konoha para obtener apoyo para su debilitada posición financiera y política.

Kiyomi demostró que estaba pensando en líneas similares al afirmar: "No tengo dudas de que la celebración de esta noche es para mostrar a los alineados con los Hyuuga que todavía son una fuerza a tener en cuenta. Lo último que uno quiere hacer en tales circunstancias es invitar a una persona con vínculos a un grupo rival. Dudo que hubieran invitado a Tsunade y a los demás si no fuera por el hecho de que pueden intentar aprovechar la ocasión para convencerlos de que dejen de apoyar sus políticas económicas actuales. Es un poco difícil convencer a las personas para que se pongan de tu lado si las excluyes ".

Mito arqueó una ceja al Bijuu preguntando: "¿Realmente crees que los Hyuuga creen que van a ganar a Tsunade al no invitar a Naruto?

"Por supuesto que no", dijo Kiyomi bastante confiada de que la rubia Senju probablemente estaba tan enojada por el insulto a Naruto como Kushina. "Pero estoy seguro de que ahora saben que no la van a ganar. Invitarla y hacer que aparezca se trata más de demostrar el poder de su clan. Después de todo, el Hokage no solo aparece cuando la mayoría de las personas envían una invitación. Estoy seguro de que ella consideró rechazar la invitación. Pero hacerlo podría ser contraproducente para ella, ya que son un clan con considerable influencia ".

Mito asintió ya que sabía que su nieta había sopesado los pros y los contras de asistir. Finalmente, decidió ir para evitar que el Hyuuga se sintiera tan excluido como el Uchiha. El Hyuuga, aunque era uno de los clanes más opuestos a la nueva dirección en la que se dirigía Konoha, no lo hacía por despecho. Pero habiéndose posicionado como el clan más poderoso bajo las viejas políticas, simplemente estaban tratando de evitar perder su lugar cómodo en la jerarquía de clanes.

Al escuchar a Karin, descubrió que los Hyuuga operaban de manera muy similar a los sindicatos que el clan apoyaba. Principalmente demostrado por la influencia que los sindicatos habían ganado en las ciudades y profesiones que representaban, habían manipulado las reglas para trabajar a su favor. Gracias en parte a su respaldo a ciertos partidos políticos, los sindicatos garantizaron que sus intereses siempre fueran lo primero o que la competencia para ellos siempre estuviera en desventaja de alguna manera.

Fuka y ella estaban experimentando los intentos del sindicato de reprimir la competencia de primera mano, ya que cualquier barco que zarpó para la Compañía Náutica Uzumaki que no atracó en el puerto de Wave, tendría dificultades para ser descargado. Los sindicatos tendrían retrasos en el trabajo o huelgas que solo afectarían a los barcos de UNC porque no apoyaría a los sindicatos y estaba buscando activamente socavar su poder e influencia.

Era difícil de combatir ya que los sindicatos se habían arraigado tanto en algunos lugares que ni siquiera podía vender bienes o servicios a menos que se lo permitieran. Pero, aunque los miembros de los propios sindicatos parecían beneficiarse, las ciudades en las que residían parecían estar al borde de la insolvencia. Esto se debió a muchos de los acuerdos amorosos que los políticos apoyados por los sindicatos otorgaron a sus benefactores. Por lo tanto, muchos de los servicios prestados por los sindicatos se inflaron artificialmente en términos de precios en lugar de dejar que los valores de mercado determinaran el precio. Por lo tanto, fueron los civiles los que sufrieron en última instancia, ya que soportaron la mayor parte de los impuestos y las tarifas artificialmente altas que mantenían a los sindicatos llenos de efectivo.

Karin sabía que era por esa razón que muchas de las Uniones que manejan los puertos estaban tratando activamente de asegurar que la Compañía Náutica Uzumaki nunca despegara por completo. La compañía naviera que Karin había comenzado después de comprar el puerto en Wave, y que estaba a cargo de Fuka, había estado operando a una capacidad limitada durante varios meses. Principalmente como un medio de generar algunos ingresos, ya que el puerto en Wave fue reparado. Sin mencionar para probar el modelo operativo del negocio.

Ella había creído que a pesar de los intentos de los sindicatos de interrumpir su aventura comercial, debido en parte al monopolio que tenían las otras compañías navieras en Land of Water, la UNC sería un gran éxito. Desafortunadamente, a diferencia de las compañías que habían intentado competir con las operaciones terrestres de la Great Tree Shipping Company, las basadas en el mar fueron mucho más reactivas.

Kiyomi parecía estar leyendo sus mentes ya que cambió el tema a las dificultades que enfrentaba la empresa comercial que tenía la intención de abrir una avenida en Kirigakure. "Leí hoy que los precios de los bienes que ingresan a la Tierra del Agua han vuelto a caer. Con la actual presión a la baja sobre cosas como la carne de res y otros bienes terrestres. Sería prudente cancelar la gran ceremonia de inauguración para el Puerto y la UNC que ustedes tres han planeado para una más reservada ".

Fuka, Mito y Karin compartieron una rápida mirada entre ellos, ya que habían discutido hacer lo que Kiyomi sugirió. Particularmente desde que la gran inauguración oficial iba a ser una ceremonia para todo Wave, y por lo tanto un gran gasto cuando la compañía en su conjunto realmente no podía permitírselo. Pero, al final, decidieron continuar, lo que Mito explicó el razonamiento detrás de su decisión cuando dijo: "Cancelar o cambiar la ceremonia a estas alturas del juego sería una señal de debilidad para nuestra competencia".

"Estoy a favor de mostrar fuerza", respondió Kiyomi rápidamente. "Pero, debido a los precios más bajos de los productos que enviaríamos a la Tierra del Agua, será muy difícil capturar la participación en el mercado. Nuestra mayor ventaja fue que las otras compañías estaban cobrando precios tan extravagantes debido a su ubicación remota. Sin embargo, parece que están tratando de evitar que ingresemos al mercado, así que ... "

"En realidad", intervino Fuka, "parece que esta repentina recesión en el mercado es cosa de Mizukage". Kiyomi parecía sorprendida ya que no estaba segura de lo que el Mizukage podría haber hecho para hacer que las compañías que tradicionalmente habían usado los recursos limitados de la Tierra del Agua contra ella de repente cambiaran de rumbo. La ex-no-muerta Uzumaki explicó en beneficio de Bijuu mientras explicaba: "Parece que el Mizukage utilizó la reciente misión de investigación de Kin contra nosotros. Ella filtró los detalles de la reunión que los dos tuvieron con nuestros competidores. Es por eso que todos de repente bajaron sus precios ".

"Esa parte traicionera ..." Kiyomi comenzó a decir molesta por las acciones de la mujer, ya que podría descarrilar o retrasar los objetivos de la familia en la Tierra del Agua.

Mito rápidamente intervino cuando le recordó a Bijuu: "Simplemente está actuando en el mejor interés de su país. Tenga en cuenta que no tiene motivos para confiar en nosotros, y probablemente solo nos ve como otro grupo que busca prosperar de las dificultades que enfrenta una nación isleña ".

Kiyomi respiró tranquilamente antes de responder: "Tienes razón. Aún así, The Mizukage debe reconocer que si no podemos establecer un punto de apoyo en su país, entonces nuestros competidores probablemente aumentarán los precios nuevamente. Algo que lamentablemente puede ser el caso si nos vemos obligados a cerrar el puerto debido a que genera una falta de ganancias ".

Fuka sonando complacido dijo: "No creo que debamos preocuparnos por eso. He estado probando un programa piloto que al menos debería cubrir el mantenimiento del puerto ".

Kiyomi miró a la mujer a cargo de la Compañía Náutica Uzumaki antes de preguntar: "Realmente, ¿cómo puede generar fondos si no podemos asegurar los envíos dentro y fuera de la Tierra del Agua?"

Fuka sonrió mientras respondía: "Al atender a las personas que ya los tienen. Una de las razones por las que Karin compró el puerto fue para reducir costos al circunnavegar a los sindicatos con los que normalmente tendríamos que lidiar. Eso es un dolor de cabeza que parece que otras compañías comparten. Hay una razón por la cual existen bromas, ya que se necesitan dos personas para supervisar a un trabajador cuando se habla de sindicatos. He abierto varios de los muelles recientemente reparados a nuestros competidores y ya se han reservado durante todo el mes ".

Karin estaba contenta de que parecía que una cosa parecía estar yendo en su dirección. Pero, frunciendo el ceño, dijo: "Aún así, reduce los costos de nuestros competidores, por lo que será más difícil irrumpir en los mercados de la Tierra del Agua". Pero, esto debería debilitar aún más los controles de los sindicatos locales sobre la costa. Además, es probable que, en el mejor de los casos, solo cubra los costos actuales y el mantenimiento, lo que significa que aún necesitamos encontrar un medio para recuperar el dinero que ya hemos invertido ".

"Cierto", dijo Mito sonando optimista, "pero al menos significa que no debemos hundirnos más en la deuda". Centrándose en la mujer que era incluso mayor que ella, inclinó la cabeza y dijo: "Esa fue una solución muy astuta a nuestros problemas actuales de dinero".

Fuka sonrió por el cumplido antes de responder: "Sentí que sería algo que Naruto haría. Nuestro objetivo no es realmente aplastar a nuestra competencia, sino asegurar los beneficios de la Tierra del Agua. Tenemos que equilibrar eso con nuestras propias necesidades como empresa, pero esta solución debería hacer ambas cosas por el momento ".

Kiyomi inclinó la cabeza hacia el punto de la mujer, pero respondió: "Bueno, prefiero aplastar a nuestros competidores donde podamos. Pero, su solución nos permite al menos convertir una posible inversión fallida en un activo ".

"Naturalmente", respondió Fuka con orgullo, "Una cosa que tenemos sobre nuestros competidores es que no nos hemos vuelto flojos al manipular el sistema para simplemente beneficiarnos. Simplemente buscamos crear un terreno de juego parejo. Pero una vez que lo tienes, tienes que demostrar que eres el mejor a través del trabajo duro y el ingenio. No se preocupe, pronto brindaremos por nuestros éxitos y luego dejaremos al Hyuuga fuera de la lista de invitados ".

Kiyomi sonrió mientras se acercaban a la entrada del sótano en el Hidden Eddy Inn. "Bueno, tal vez no todos los Hyuuga", dijo Bijuu divertida mientras pensaba en al menos uno que sabía que estaría presente, "Mientras tanto, veamos qué ha planeado Kushina para la noche. Estoy seguro de que supera cualquier fiesta cargada a la que asistan Hinata y los demás ".

Hinata contuvo un suspiro mientras sonreía cortésmente y fingía interés en el hombre que le había estado hablando de algo u otro durante unos veinte minutos. Sin embargo, sinceramente, ni siquiera podía recordar sobre qué, aparte del hecho de que él pensaba que ella tenía el impulso político para hacerlo realidad. A decir verdad, aunque estaba bastante segura de que el problema del hombre no era tan apremiante para empezar. Probablemente habría tenido dificultades para concentrarse incluso si él estuviera confesando ser parte de una conspiración masiva conspirando para devolver una diosa largamente desterrada al mundo.

La razón de la falta de concentración de Hinata se debió a que llegó a enterarse de que estaba atrapada en una conspiración que estaba trabajando activamente para privarla de su derecho de nacimiento. El día había comenzado relativamente normal a pesar de que su padre decidió arrojarla en una pelea contra su hermana debido a que no le gustaba que se saltara el desayuno con la Casa Principal. Hinata había salido ganadora, pero su padre había rechazado rápidamente su logro. Había resultado en que Hinata dejara que parte de su ira por su constante menosprecio de ella se filtrara en su actitud hacia él. Poco tiempo después, ella se había calmado y lo había buscado con la intención de disculparse. Pero, ella lo había encontrado entrenando a Hanabi y, según sus instrucciones, había quedado claro que él la estaba entrenando únicamente para vencerla.

Como resultado, la ira de Hinata había regresado con toda su fuerza y había buscado a Naruto esperando que la consolara. Lo hizo, aunque no solo escuchando su desahogo sobre lo injusto que era, sino pidiéndole que tratara de comprender qué motivaba a su padre. Los dos pasaron el resto de la mañana haciendo el amor en varios lugares de su departamento, y cuando Hinata regresó al complejo, se dirigió directamente a los archivos del clan. Con su padre actuando en su contra, ella había querido ver qué acciones podría tomar para asegurar la posición de Jefe de Clan. Para su sorpresa y consternación, se enteró por los pergaminos de que realmente no tenía que hacer nada más que expresar sus deseos para el puesto oficialmente conocido debido a que era la hija mayor.

Hinata sabía que tenía sentido en retrospectiva, ya que para comprender las reglas de sucesión del Clan no era necesario buscar más allá de cómo había decidido el asunto entre su padre y su hermano. En esa situación, los ancianos simplemente habían marcado al gemelo nacido en segundo lugar con el sello Caged Bird. No se había hablado de esperar para ver quién era el candidato más digno. Sin embargo, en su caso, eso era exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo. Realmente no tenía sentido que los ancianos del clan o su abuelo depositaran tanta fe en su padre como un bebé, pero la necesitaban para validarse para el puesto. Al menos, hasta que Hinata tuvo en cuenta cómo había cambiado su padre después de la muerte de su madre. Lo cual era que, aunque siempre había sido estricto, solo se había vuelto frío y despectivo después.

Naturalmente, escuchar a su padre descartarla por ser débil y tímida, era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que Hinata también lo creyera. Como resultado, ella dudaba de sus habilidades que se mostraban en su comportamiento dando crédito a las afirmaciones de su padre de que ella no era digna. Con el tiempo, parecía que los ancianos probablemente no veían ninguna razón para impulsar el problema, ya que parecía que estaba destinada a desvanecerse más y más en el fondo.

Hinata sonrió suavemente mientras recordaba las palabras de Naruto que en lugar de lograr romperla. La presión que su padre había ejercido sobre ella la había convertido en un diamante que no sucumbiría a sus dudas sobre ella.

Sin embargo, el consejero civil que habló con ella, interpretó mal su sonrisa, lo que significaba que estaba de acuerdo con él, así que le preguntó: "¿Esto significa que planeas apoyar mi medida para prohibir que la gente pesque a lo largo del río que atraviesa Konoha?"

Hinata se centró en el hombre que intentaba pensar en una forma cortés de decir que ella, aunque litigaba en contra de dejar que la gente pescara, era bastante tonta. Afortunadamente, Tsume dijo por ella: "A nadie le importa si las familias están pescando en el río. Deja de perder el tiempo. Si las personas están dispuestas a pasar una tarde atrapando, destripando y freiendo su cena, entonces no son el tipo de personas que van a gastar dinero para que alguien más lo haga por ellos ". Tsume lanzó un brazo sobre el hombro de Hinata antes de decir: "Ahora, si no te importa, me gustaría hablar rápido con ella".

Hinata se dejó llevar antes de decir: "Gracias, me resulta difícil creer que alguien pueda ponerse tan nervioso por los derechos de pesca".

Tsume sonrió porque el concejal en cuestión había hecho un discurso similar a Ino después de que ella fuera elegida para el Consejo del Clan. "Ese tipo se ha enfadado con la gente que pesca desde que era un simple comerciante de pescado. Tiendo a imaginar que probablemente tuvo un puesto cerca del río y se enojó con la gente que estaba cenando en lugar de pagarle. Aún así, su llegada a ti solo muestra cuánto tirón cree la gente que tienes ahora. No es que parecieras prestarle mucha atención.

Hinata sonrió suavemente, pero respondió burlonamente: "Creo que lo que convenció a la gente de que tengo atracción es que aceptaste aparecer esta noche". Creo que la última vez que mi padre te invitó a una función de Hyuuga, tu respuesta fue que preferirías pasar una noche siendo torturado por el departamento de TI ".

Tsume se rió entre dientes antes de responder: "Teniendo en cuenta el número que estos tacones están haciendo en mis pies, uno podría argumentar que estoy siendo sometido a una forma de tortura".

Hinata quería estar de acuerdo ya que la noche también le parecía bastante tortuosa. Dirigiendo su mirada a Hanabi, que estaba vestida con un elegante kimono y siguiendo a su padre, se preguntó si ella era la única descontenta con los roles actuales que ocupaban dentro del Clan. Había considerado acercarse a su padre para decirle que ahora era consciente de que, independientemente de sus deseos, ella era la única heredera verdadera de la posición que ocupaba. Pero sabía que su hermana había trabajado incansablemente para intentar usurparla. No es que haya luchado mucho para mantener su reclamo por sí misma. Por lo tanto, ella quería ganárselo ganando al clan, y sintió que tal vez sería mejor dejar que las cosas continuaran como habían estado. Si ella sentía que realmente había sido robada, entonces podría usar las propias reglas de su clan en su contra.

Tsume, al sentir algunos de los pesados pensamientos que pesaban en la mente de Hinata, preguntó: "¿Pasa algo? Parece que alguien te golpeó y todavía estás tratando de descubrir por qué.

Hinata sonrió suavemente ya que así era exactamente como se sentía, pero antes de que pudiera responder, Natsu Hyuuga entró en la habitación gritando: "Distinguidos invitados, si me siguen al comedor comenzaremos a servir la cena".

Tsume suspiró profundamente causando que Hinata se riera cuando la mujer dijo: "Bueno, terminemos con esta mierda". La diversión se desvaneció rápidamente ya que Hinata anhelaba un día en que ella y su hermana realmente pudieran unirse como familia. En lugar de rivalizar con el deseo de su padre de usurpar su derecho de nacimiento. Solo esperaba que en sus esfuerzos por reclamar la posición de Clan Head, no destruyera su oportunidad de acercarse a su hermana.

Karin y los otros Uzumaki se rieron a carcajadas mientras Kushina describía cómo Hiashi había cometido el error de llamarla basura de un clan disperso y había decidido educarlo porque solo porque los Uzumaki se habían dispersado, eso no significaba que sus miembros fueran débiles. "Fue bueno que su hermano estuviera allí para ayudarme", dijo la mujer ardiente, muy complacida consigo misma, mientras describía cómo después de golpearlo contra el suelo con un solo golpe. Ella procedió a sentarse a horcajadas sobre su pecho para seguir lloviendo con los puños sobre su rostro, "Porque de lo contrario definitivamente se habría tragado los dientes para cuando terminara".

"No seas tan modesto", dijo Kiyomi bebiendo un vino tinto mientras conversaban después de disfrutar de la cena que Kushina había preparado, "Estoy seguro de que el clan habría estado buscando una nueva cabeza. Siempre tenías bastante temperamento. A veces, realmente deseaba que tu sello nos permitiera comunicarnos. Estoy seguro de que hubiéramos sido un buen par ".

La mirada de Kushina se oscureció un poco, ya que imaginaba que Bijuu significaba de una manera que la habría llevado a su liberación. Hizo un esfuerzo por sonar diplomática y respondió: "Solo aceptemos que las cosas funcionaron lo mejor que podríamos haber esperado entre nosotros". Después de un momento de pausa, agregó: "En ese momento". Kushina recibió una sonrisa de agradecimiento de su hijo llenándola de felicidad, ya que mostraba que entendía sus emociones conflictivas con el Bijuu que una vez albergó.

Naruto evitó que la conversación se demorara mucho en el tema al preguntar: "¿Qué pasó después? No puedo imaginar que Hiashi o el Hyuuga se complacerían al descubrir que su heredero fue golpeado a golpes por una kunoichi recién llegada en entrenamiento ".

"Afortunadamente, Hizashi lo convenció de que no informara lo que sucedió", su madre respondió a su buen humor regresando. "Dudo que estuviera tan ansioso por admitir que alguien que él consideraba basura le pateó el trasero. Para ser honesto, nunca entendí realmente lo que Hanami vio en él. Ciertamente jugó la historia que él y su hermano inventaron acerca de ser atacado por una bestia mientras entrenaba mientras ella se burlaba de él ".

Mito se rió divertido mientras agregaba: "Creo que sería una historia bastante fácil de vender teniendo en cuenta lo desagradable que eras. Sarutobi tenía serias dudas sobre sellar a Kiyomi dentro de ti. Fue por eso que el sello que diseñé era tan restrictivo ".

Kushina parecía sorprendida por lo que Mito reveló, pero luego se dio cuenta de que era el turno de Kiyomi de parecer bastante molesto. Habiendo heredado algunos de los recuerdos de Bijuu de su tiempo como el zorro, podía imaginar fácilmente por qué, ya que sabía que su sello había tomado efectivamente la forma de Kiyomi en una roca. El comentario alegre de Mito probablemente había desenterrado los recuerdos de esa época para los Bijuu. Mito pareció darse cuenta de esto también, y se volvió hacia Kiyomi para disculparse, pero fue detenida por el Bijuu cuando dijo con calma: "Es agua debajo del puente. Acordemos que nuestro pasado juntos es bastante complicado y no debería determinar nuestro presente ".

Kushina y Mito rápidamente acordaron tintinear sus lentes juntos haciendo que Naruto sintiera una ola de orgullo por sus amantes. Se dio cuenta de que Karin parecía perdida en sus pensamientos y por un momento apareció una mirada de tristeza. Se puso de pie para volver a llenar su vaso, así que él la siguió. Mientras estaba de pie junto al mostrador que separaba la cocina de la sala de estar sirviéndose más vino, él preguntó suavemente: "¿Está todo bien? Pareciste fuera de lugar por un momento.

Karin sonrió suavemente antes de girarse para mirarlo y decirle: "No te preocupes. Fue solo un momento de melancolía. Esta noche ha sido fantástico escuchar sobre las hazañas de otros Uzumaki. Simplemente me hizo darme cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba a mi madre ".

"¿Por qué no nos cuentas sobre ella?" Naruto preguntó haber disfrutado las historias que sus amantes habían compartido, a pesar de nunca haber pensado mucho en su herencia Uzumaki. Sabía que su madre se había preocupado por su falta de interés en el tema, al menos hasta que le explicó que sentía su falta de orgullo de Uzumaki, ya que podría ser una de las claves para lograr con éxito el mundo en el que estaban trabajando. Después de todo, fue el orgullo de los Uchiha en su clan lo que eventualmente los llevó a querer rebelarse contra Konoha. Pero dicho esto, poner demasiado orgullo en la aldea también es lo que le permitió a Itachi racionalizar su traición y el asesinato de ellos. Para Naruto, fue divertido escuchar cuentos sobre el pasado de su clan, pero sintió que quedar demasiado atrapado en el esplendor de un clan o pueblo hizo que la gente perdiera de vista lo que realmente importaba,

Karin sonrió apreciativamente, pero dijo: "No esta noche. Me temo que es una historia que arruinaría la atmósfera ". Naruto frunció el ceño ya que Karin no había compartido muchos detalles sobre su pasado, aparte de que una vez fue una Grass-nin. Podía ver que su amante estaba preocupado y agregó: "Aunque estoy segura de que le hubiera encantado conocerte". Karin luego selló sus labios con los de Naruto, quien se relajó, pero se apartó cuando sintió un cuerpo presionar su espalda.

Kushina chupó la oreja de su hijo antes de susurrar: "Si ella se parecía a las otras mujeres Uzumaki presentes aquí esta noche. Estoy dispuesto a apostar que habría sido una reunión que la dejó profundamente satisfecha ".

Naruto gimió cuando su madre comenzó a frotar la parte delantera de sus pantalones y sus esfuerzos fueron rápidamente ayudados por Karin cuando se unió. Él miró por encima del hombro y le preguntó: "No me digas que Sage y Naruko no están aquí porque lo planeaste". nuestra pequeña reunión para terminar en una orgía ".

Kushina dio una mirada fingida de exasperación cuando respondió: "Por supuesto que no, y los invité. Pero, declinaron ".

Karin se dejó caer sobre sus cuartos traseros mientras bajaba su mosca y miraba hambrientamente su polla sugirió: "Probablemente porque Naruko sabe mejor que nadie que una noche contigo que no resulte en la liberación de este chico malo solo puede considerarse decepcionante. "

Karin agarró su polla y la acarició varias veces antes de inclinarse para rodar su lengua alrededor de su punta. Naruto gimió, pero su madre giró su rostro hacia ella para que ella pudiera darle un beso bastante tranquilo. Karin estaba a punto de tragarse su virilidad cuando Fukka se aclaró la garganta antes de decir: "Señoras, confío en que no se hayan olvidado de nosotros".

Kushina retiró a regañadientes sus labios de los de Naruto para mirar por encima del hombro y responder: "Tienes razón. Estoy siendo una terrible anfitriona.

Miró hacia Karin por detrás del hombro de su hijo y dijo: "Vamos a servir al otro ahora que está listo".

Naruto se rió entre dientes mientras decía: "No soy un plato del desierto, sabes".

Los ojos de Kushina brillaron cuando respondió. "Oh, lo sé, cariño. Pero, sin duda, tu pene es lo único que creo que todas las mujeres que lo han probado pueden estar de acuerdo en algo de lo que no se debe privar ". Naruto solo sacudió la cabeza divertido mientras Karin y su madre tomaban una de sus manos para guiarlo de regreso a los demás. Luego lo sentaron en el sofá, antes de desabrocharse los pantalones por completo y quitárselos junto con su ropa interior. Su madre se arrodilló a un lado de él, mientras que Karin tomó el otro mientras comenzaban a pasar la lengua sobre su palito de carne. A ellos se les unieron rápidamente las otras tres pelirrojas, dejando a Naruto en un estado de asombro extremo por cómo resultó su vida. Después de todo,

"Mierda", gimió cuando sus lenguas pintaron su polla en su saliva. Su madre y Karin se centraron principalmente en la cabeza, mientras que Mito y Kiyomu, que estaban arrodillados en la parte exterior de sus piernas, se concentraron más en el eje. Fuka, que estaba entre ellos, cubrió la base y trabajó sus bolas con su mano. Las lenguas de Karin y su madre pronto comenzaron a entrelazarse entre sí más de lo que se enfocaban en él, lo que resultó en que los dos comenzaran a besarse bastante húmedos frente a él. Fuka aprovechó su preocupación para llevarlo rápidamente a su boca. Mito y Kiyomi le dieron su habitación cuando ella comenzó a menear la cabeza en su regazo, mientras acariciaba la parte de su polla que no podía tragar cómodamente. Después de varios momentos, ella lo dejó ir y Mito rápidamente engulló su polla mientras Kiyomi tiraba a Fuka en un beso. Su madre se separó de Karin cuando Mito comenzó a tomarlo cada vez más y más y comenzó a lamer su eje antes de convencer al Uzumaki de pelo de moño para que lo besara, antes de compartir su polla también. Su madre lo chupó ruidosamente mientras le pasaba la lengua por la cabeza de la polla. Él gimió por su hábil burla de su polla, y no pudo evitar enterrar su mano en su cabello para empujarla a llevarlo más profundo.

Kushina arrulló ante la acción contundente de su hijo y lo recompensó tragándolo hasta que su polla presionó contra el fondo de su garganta. Estaba decepcionada porque no podía ir más, ya que tuvo que retroceder rápidamente para respirar. Su lugar fue rápidamente ocupado por Karin, quien comenzó a ondular su cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo rápidamente. De vez en cuando se detenía mientras empujaba la mayor cantidad posible de él en su boca, antes de comenzar de nuevo su movimiento ascendente y descendente.

Cuando Karin lo dejó ir, Kiyomi rápidamente tomó posesión de su poste. Ella usó ambas manos para sacudir su longitud mientras se concentraba en lamer la cabeza de su polla. Él gimió por su implacable jacking de su eje que solo se hizo más placentero cuando su lengua rodeó esta cabeza de gallo. Pronto, la lengua de su madre comenzó a unirse y luego ella comenzó a tomarlo más y más antes de que Fuka viera la oportunidad de tomar el control de ella. Solo podía gemir mientras su polla continuaba siendo pasada entre cada una de las mujeres, hasta que fue Kiyomi la boca en la que estaba enterrado cuando anunció: "Me voy a correr".

Su antiguo Bijjuu rápidamente lo dejó escapar de sus labios y luego comenzó a lamer la punta de su polla. Su madre envolvió una mano alrededor de su eje y comenzó a sacudirlo, mientras que ella también usó su lengua para burlarse de su glande. Una acción que las otras mujeres reflejaron para que su polla fuera pronto rodeada por los cinco hermosos rostros de sus amantes Uzumaki. Con semejante espectáculo para beber, y cinco manos acariciando su vara no les llevó mucho tiempo sacar su semilla de sus bolas. Él entró en erupción como una fuente y observó en un aturdimiento lleno de placer mientras su semen comenzó a cubrir sus caras. Después de una corriente casi interminable, que fue seguida por varios chorros en las manos de sus amantes que le sacaban más provecho. Su madre tragó amorosamente su longitud para limpiarlo y mantenerlo duro.

Cuando terminó, Naruto estuvo a punto de volver cuando Kiyomi le dio un beso a su madre. Al principio se puso rígida, pero luego se relajó mientras se besaban apasionadamente. Luego, como si eso no fuera lo suficientemente erótico para él, comenzaron a lamerse la cara para recoger el semen que había depositado allí. Su mirada se dirigió a Mito, Fuka y Karin para ver a las tres mujeres limpiando a otras de una manera similar. A pesar de que acababa de correrse, la polla de Naruto estaba casi dolorosamente erecta cuando terminaron de arreglarse. Las cinco mujeres luego compartieron una mirada, ya que cada una parecía estar preparada para luchar para ser las primeras en llevarla dentro de él.

Pero, antes de que pudiera comenzar una carrera loca, lo que podría resultar en un escenario bastante divertido ya que todavía estaban completamente vestidos, por lo que tendrían que vestirse mientras luchaban por la posición. Los vio deslizarse en círculo antes de discutir el asunto entre ellos. Naruto sonrió al verlo antes de que se recostaran mientras sostenían sus manos como si estuvieran a punto de jugar un juego de Ro Sham Bo. Sin embargo, después de que Mito contó hasta tres en lugar de tirar los signos de mano tradicionales, cada uno gritó un número, mientras extendía sus manos con varios dedos extendidos. Naruto se dio cuenta de que, dado que el número que cada uno de sus amantes había llamado no coincidía con el número de dedos que estaban mostrando; habían estado tratando de adivinar la suma total.

"No es justo", su madre hizo un puchero mientras Karin rápidamente se unió a él, "Los dos mejores de tres".

Kiyomi se deslizó detrás de Kushina y giró la cara de la mujer de ojos violetas hacia ella antes de decir: "Solo acepta los resultados o estaremos aquí todo el día". Luego selló sus labios con su antiguo anfitrión mientras comenzó a acariciar sus senos a través de su vestido. Kushina gimió en la boca de Bijuu mientras volvía a caer en ella. Se hizo más fuerte cuando Fuka subió el dobladillo del vestido de Kushina y se acomodó entre sus muslos para comenzar a frotar su coño a través de su ropa interior. La antigua Uzumaki, sintiendo lo empapada que estaba, miró a la mujer y dijo: "No es de extrañar que ella necesite tanto su polla. Ella está inundando positivamente aquí abajo. Tratando de detener el flujo, cubrió el quim de Kushina con su boca, pero su lengua obviamente solo lo alentó a crecer.

Naruto apartó los ojos de su madre besándose con Kiyomi mientras se comía su coño, para enfocarse en Karin mientras se acercaba. Ella comenzó a desabotonarse la blusa, pero al estar a su alcance, Naruto la agarró de la muñeca para jalarla y dejarla tendida en el sofá. Él cubrió su boca con la suya mientras buscaba en su blusa parcialmente desabotonada para provocar su pezón entre su pulgar e índice. Lo hizo rodar entre ellos y la hizo arquear la espalda en un siseo. Luego comenzó a besar su cuerpo hasta llegar a los ajustados pantalones cortos que llevaba. Él las bajó por sus caderas y le quitó las piernas antes de tirarlas al suelo. Miró para ver dónde habían aterrizado y vio que su madre ahora completamente desnuda estaba acostada sobre su espalda mientras una Kiyomi igualmente desnuda estaba a horcajadas sobre su rostro.

Le resultaba difícil apartar la mirada, pero el aroma de la excitación de Karin llenó sus fosas nasales y le hizo agua la boca. Centrándose en su reluciente hendidura, él se inclinó hacia adelante dándole unas lamidas burlonas antes de realmente zambullirse. Karin gimió y empujó su montículo contra su rostro mientras una de sus manos se enterraba en su cabello. La otra comenzó a pellizcarle el pezón.

Pronto, sin embargo, Karin comenzó a anhelar más de lo que expresó diciendo: "Mmm, creo que estoy más que lista para que me alimentes con esa buena polla gorda".

Naruto se echó hacia atrás y sonrió, así que la colocó de lado mientras se deslizaba detrás de ella. Enganchando su pierna derecha con su brazo mientras alcanzaba uno de sus senos, extendió sus muslos y luego deslizó su polla dentro de ella. Karin gimió apreciativamente mientras lentamente bombeaba su virilidad dentro de ella. Estaba más que satisfecha con el ritmo, ya que significaba que él permanecería dentro de ella por más tiempo. Ella se deleitaba con la lenta acumulación cuando su estómago comenzó a apretarse cada vez que su cuerpo se estaba preparando para experimentar una agradable liberación.

Naruto le cambió las cosas cuando bajó la pierna para que se acurrucara en una bola, y luego se movió para que él se arrodillara detrás de ella. Ella gimió cuando su polla se movió dentro de ella, de modo que si sentía que estaba sentada de lado, excepto acostada. Luego colocó ambas manos sobre su cadera izquierda y comenzó a golpear con fuerza su coño. Sus gemidos se convirtieron más en chillidos de placer cuando la habitación se llenó con el sonido de su carne golpeando la de ella. Naruto siguió con el asalto, y ella finalmente se rindió a la insistente paliza de su útero en forma de un poderoso orgasmo que solo se hizo más fuerte cuando enterró su polla dentro de ella y comenzó a llenarla con su semen. Él se retiró y se inclinó para besarla antes de ponerse de pie para unirse a las otras mujeres que gemían en el suelo. Se detuvo ante Mito y ella se levantó para comenzar a chuparle la polla.

Él selló su boca con la de ella, y se besaron hambrientos antes de que él bajara la mano para recogerla. Mito envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras él la colocaba de modo que sus muslos descansaran sobre sus antebrazos y luego ella extendió la mano entre ellos para guiar su polla dentro de su coño mientras él la atraía hacia él. Mito se echó hacia atrás y gimió cuando ella fue empalada en su eje, y se deleitó en la sensación de estar casi ingrávida mientras la tiraba sobre su eje una y otra vez.

Naruto se inclinó para rodar su lengua alrededor de una de sus aureolas antes de chupar su pezón en su boca. Su coño se apretó alrededor de él, haciéndole gemir y soltarlo, así que repitió la acción al otro. Los dos gimieron al unísono cuando una lengua comenzó a lamer donde estaban conectados. Mito estaba demasiado preocupado como para que le importara, pero Naruto miró hacia abajo para ver a su madre y Kiyomi masticando los coños del otro, así que pensé que debía ser Fuka. Mito envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y apretó su cuerpo contra él, y por la forma en que su coño comenzó a presionarse sabía que tenía que estar cerca. La llevó a la silla donde Kiyomi había estado sentada mientras hablaban entre ellos después de la cena, y plantó a Mito en ella. Luego, empujando la parte posterior de sus piernas hasta que tocaron sus hombros, comenzó a perforar su polla tan fuerte y rápido como pudo. Ella gritó de puro deleite, y su coño comenzó a ordeñarlo ansiosamente por su semilla. Naruto le dio lo que ansiaba cuando se estrelló contra ella y comenzó a pintar su matriz de blanco. Se retiró cuando escuchó a su madre y a Kiyomi gritar detrás de él, causando que los últimos chorros de su semilla golpearan a Mito en la cara y el pecho. A pesar de estar un poco fuera de ella, su lengua se deslizó hacia un mechón que había aterrizado cerca de su rostro y, por el suave gemido, soltó su polla rápidamente decidió permanecer dura. Se retiró cuando escuchó a su madre y a Kiyomi gritar detrás de él, causando que los últimos chorros de su semilla golpearan a Mito en la cara y el pecho. A pesar de estar un poco fuera de ella, su lengua se deslizó hacia un mechón que había aterrizado cerca de su rostro y, por el suave gemido, soltó su polla rápidamente decidió permanecer dura. Se retiró cuando escuchó a su madre y a Kiyomi gritar detrás de él, causando que los últimos chorros de su semilla golpearan a Mito en la cara y el pecho. A pesar de estar un poco fuera de ella, su lengua se deslizó hacia un mechón que había aterrizado cerca de su rostro y, por el suave gemido, soltó su polla rápidamente decidió permanecer dura.

Fuka ayudó en la decisión de Fuka ya que mientras se arrodillaba detrás de él, ella comenzó a acariciarlo. Naruto gimió por sus acciones, antes de girarse para mirarla. Se inclinó para besarla, y ella lo devolvió ansiosamente. Cuando se separaron, ella se volvió para dejar caer la cara en la alfombra mientras levantaba el trasero. Naruto se arrodilló detrás de ella, y comenzó a frotar su polla contra su chorro húmedo y goteante. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de empujar dentro, ella dijo: "Quiero sentirte en mi trasero".

Naruto estaba sorprendido, pero no estaba dispuesto a decir que no, así que se puso de pie. Agarrando sus caderas, presionó su polla contra su ano arrugado y luego se deslizó más allá de su apretado anillo. "Mierda", gimió Fuka como un sentimiento extraño debido a que algo entró en lugar de salir golpeándola. Aún así, no podía clasificarlo exactamente como bueno o malo, pero ciertamente diría que era grande. Estaba agradecida cuando Naruto le dio algo de tiempo para adaptarse antes de comenzar a trabajar lentamente dentro de su pasaje anal. Fuka se sorprendió de que la sensación rápidamente comenzara a caer en la buena categoría, ya que dijo: "No puedo creer que tu polla se sienta tan jodidamente bien".

Naruto estaba sorprendido por su declaración, cuando dijo: "No puedo creer que esta sea tu primera vez".

Fuka se levantó para poder mirar por encima del hombro y responder: "Yo ... no lo es, pero solo lo experimenté antes con un cuerpo que no sentía nada. T ... Esto es asombroso ".

Naruto estaba complacido de poder mostrarle a su amante un sentimiento que ella no había experimentado antes, y queriendo aumentar su placer la agarró por los codos. Luego la empujó hacia atrás para sostener el torso del suelo y comenzó a golpear su puerta trasera. Fuka gritó mientras marcaba su placer hasta las once, mientras él enérgicamente la follaba por el culo.

Naruto notó que su madre estaba de pie y se fue al área de la cocina. Se preguntó qué estaba haciendo, pero se concentró en Fuka, que estaba gimiendo delirantemente. La bajó de nuevo para que su rostro descansara en el suelo y levantó su trasero para que realmente pudiera comenzar a golpear su trasero. Ella se tensó a su alrededor cuando comenzó a llegar al clímax, y aunque él probablemente podría haberse detenido, decidió correrse junto con ella.

Respiraba con dificultad cuando se liberó del pasaje trasero de Fuka, y vio a su madre regresar. Se movió para sentarse en la silla desocupada, y Kushina la rodeó con una toalla. Ella comenzó a limpiar su polla con ternura, el agua tibia se sentía bien contra su piel. Ella le sonrió cariñosamente después de ver a las mujeres con su semen goteando de ellas y dijo: "Dios mío, ¿has hecho todo el desastre, cariño?"

Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa mientras acunaba su rostro para decir: "Espero que las cosas se vuelvan más complicadas de ahora en adelante".

Ella se rió mientras dejaba caer la toalla y luego besó su polla ahora limpia antes de responder: "Solo podemos esperar que ese sea el caso. No olvides que te enfrentas a las mujeres del Clan Uzumaki esta noche. Se subió a la silla y colocó los pies en el reposabrazos y comenzó a bajar el coño sobre su polla. Naruto sostuvo su polla firme para ella, y ambos gimieron cuando comenzó a desaparecer dentro de ella. Naruto ahuecó su trasero mientras ella comenzaba a levantarse y bajar. Ella gimió contenta mientras rebotaba en su regazo, y creció en volumen cuando él comenzó a conocerla decente con sus propios empujes. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cabeza y lo atrajo hacia su pecho. Se ocupó allí besando y lamiendo sus senos. El coño de Kushina se apretó alrededor de él, lo que le hizo inclinarse hacia atrás y gemir.

Descubrió que estaba a punto de correrse, así que para ganar algo de tiempo para recuperarse. Él detuvo a su madre y luego la instó a girar en su regazo para que ella estuviera mirando hacia otro lado. Luego comenzó a hacerla moler su coño en su regazo, lo que la hizo inclinarse hacia atrás y gemir mientras ella lánguidamente trabajaba sus caderas. Él acarició una de sus tetas, mientras giraba su rostro para que pudieran besarse con amor. Se apartaron por un momento para mirarse a los ojos, lo que provocó que se volvieran a unir como imanes. Pero, esta vez, el beso se volvió mucho más apasionado y necesitado, lo que se reflejó en las caderas de Kushina comenzando a moverse cada vez más rápido.

Pronto la necesidad de liberación se hizo demasiado grande para ambos, por lo que Naruto empujó a su madre hacia adelante y la siguió fuera de la silla. Con ella a cuatro patas, él la agarró por las caderas y comenzó a follarla frenéticamente. Su madre aulló de placer y estuvo a punto de llegar cuando él la agarró por el cabello y comenzó a usarla para empujarla hacia sus empujes. "Sí, cariño", gimió mientras arqueaba la espalda debido a su agarre en el pelo, "¡A la mierda! Tu polla se siente tan bien golpeando mi coño.

Kiyomi sonrió mientras se arrodillaba ante la mujer gimiendo diciendo: "Te dije que lo haría".

Kushina asintió y respondió: "Tenías razón. Su polla fue hecha para follar mi coño. Eso es todo, cariño, más difícil.

Naruto al escuchar a su madre hablar sobre lo bien que se sentía dentro de ella lo había llevado a comenzar a estrellarse contra ella. Fue recompensado con su gemido cada vez más fuerte por un momento, antes de que Kiyomi la silenciara con un beso. Ver a su madre besándose con el Bijuu que ella una vez alojó hizo que su polla se hinchara. Su madre sonaba casi tan orgullosa de él como si llevara a casa una prueba con una A rompió el beso para gemir: "Se está haciendo aún más grande. Que buen chico. Ahora date prisa y ven a por mami.

Naruto tenía muchas ganas de ser un buen chico, así que empujó su polla profundamente dentro de ella y luego lanzó su semilla en su útero. Kushina se levantó cuando llegó al clímax, y extendió la mano sobre su hombro para besar a Naruto mientras su convulsivo coño le sacaba toda la semilla que podía. Ella comenzó a ceder, y Naruto volvió a sentarse en la silla. Vio cómo su semilla comenzaba a gotear del coño de su madre, pero luego se distrajo cuando Kiyomi comenzó a limpiar su polla. Él suspiró de placer cuando su lengua recorrió su cabeza sensible todavía.

Cuando estuvo satisfecha, se paró frente a él y se dio la vuelta antes de decir: "Al verte tomar el trasero de Fuka, me pregunto por qué no lo hemos intentado todavía".

Naruto extendió la mano para frotar su trasero cariñosamente antes de responder: "Estoy listo para remediar eso si es así".

Ella gimió cuando su dedo comenzó a trazar su ano. Ella comenzó a sentarse y cuando su esfínter hizo contacto con su polla, miró hacia atrás y dijo: "B ... sé amable".

Naruto sonrió suavemente y se echó hacia atrás mientras decía: "Solo tómate tu tiempo".

El Bijuu asintió, y luego comenzó a empujar contra él. Retrocedió un par de veces al encontrar la sensación extraña, pero finalmente su gilipollas se relajó lo suficiente como para que la punta se deslizara antes de que pudiera perder el valor. Luego comenzó a deslizarse por su poste y recordó los primeros días después de su descubrimiento del sexo debido a la sensación de desconocimiento que estaba experimentando. Cuando su trasero hizo contacto con su regazo, descansó un minuto para disfrutar de las nuevas sensaciones antes de levantarse solo un poco antes de hundirse nuevamente.

Naruto gimió mientras su amante Bijuu se levantaba y caía en golpes cortos, lentos y superficiales. Pero pronto ella comenzó a subir un poco más alto y luego iría un poco más rápido. Pronto ella estaba rebotando salvajemente sobre su polla haciéndole gemir de placer. Luego extendió la mano para comenzar a acariciar sus pechos rebotantes, causando que su amante Bijuu gimiera apreciativamente.

Kushina se dio la vuelta al recuperarse y al ver a Kiyomi rebotando en el regazo de su hijo con su polla en el culo, no pudo evitar preguntarse qué bien se sentiría si fuera ella. Ella nunca había estado tan inclinada a probar el anal en el pasado. Pero supuse que esa era una de las bonificaciones involuntarias de su estilo de vida del harén, ya que la exponía a prácticas sexuales que nunca antes había considerado, y ahora quería explorar con su hijo. Sin embargo, sintió que probablemente esperaría otra oportunidad para disfrutar del nuevo tabú que podría compartir con él.

Naruto mirando a su madre mirándolos, quería mostrarle exactamente lo que Kiyomi estaba disfrutando, así que la levantó para que su ano quedara expuesto. Sosteniéndola por encima de su regazo, comenzó a empujar hacia el Bijuu que solía albergar, haciendo que echara la cabeza hacia atrás mientras ella gritaba. Naruto vio a su madre comenzar a frotar su coño, y comenzó a conducir salvajemente su polla en el culo apretado de Kiyomi. El Bijuu gritó cuando llegó, y explotó en uno aún más poderoso cuando su trasero sintió como un fuego líquido comenzó a llenarlo.

Naruto la levantó para que su polla se soltara de su trasero, y para su sorpresa, su madre simplemente se inclinó hacia adelante para comenzar a limpiarlo con la boca. Ella gimió alrededor de su herramienta, mientras sus otros amantes comenzaron a rodear la silla. Su madre soltó su polla con un fuerte estallido y se puso de pie antes de decir: "No sé ustedes, pero estoy lejos de estar satisfecho".

Naruto bajó a Kiyomi y comenzó a frotar su coño mientras respondía: "Bueno, acabamos de empezar".

Su madre sonrió con orgullo mientras decía: "Entonces creo que deberíamos ir a un lugar más adecuado para que podamos comenzar en serio".

Naruto ayudó a Kiyomi a ponerse de pie y dijo: "Entonces guía el camino". Observó a su madre guiar a las otras mujeres al dormitorio principal del departamento. Disfrutando de la vista del trasero desnudo de las mujeres, no pudo evitar sentirse contento de que el Hyuuga no lo hubiera sentido lo suficientemente digno para asistir a su ceremonia.

Hinata junto con otros miembros de la Casa Principal estaban arrodillados sobre un estrado elevado mientras comían. Su hermana estaba sentada en el centro de la mesa mientras ella había estado sentada a varias posiciones de distancia. Era un mensaje sutil pero claro de que, en lo que respecta a su padre, ella no estaba más cerca de ganar su aprobación. Hinata trató de no dejar que la afectara, aunque le dolió que mientras su padre estaba sentado al lado de Hanabi, varios ancianos del clan estaban alineados al otro lado. Sentada junto a su padre había un aliado cercano de su padre llamado Hoheto, seguido de dos miembros prominentes de la casa principal, aunque de familias de menor rango, llamados Tokuma e Iroha. Con ella al lado de Iroha.

Hinata supuso que la única razón por la que no estaba sentada con la Familia Branch y otros invitados era porque esencialmente estaría bajando a la Casa Principal de su elevada posición. En el pasado, a veces se había preguntado por qué su padre no la había marcado con el sello del pájaro enjaulado para acabar de una vez. Pero, con su comprensión actual de cómo funcionaba la línea de sucesión, sabía que establecería una mala precedencia para otros primogénitos. Aun así, sintió que habría sido más humano que los años de abuso mental que había sufrido cuando él hizo que cuestionara su autoestima. Por supuesto, ella sabía que los miembros de la Familia Branch consideraban que el Sello del Pájaro enjaulado era cualquier cosa menos humano, por lo que rápidamente eliminó esos pensamientos de su mente, ya que sintió que si les daba voz, se sentiría algo malcriada.

Aún así, prefería haber estado sentada entre los invitados, especialmente las mujeres que consideraba su verdadera familia. Pero, si realmente se presionó sobre el asunto, preferiría asistir a la reunión de Uzumaki ya que el placer que sentían las mujeres pelirrojas fluía hacia la red Fox Mark.

"¿Te estás divirtiendo, Lady Hinata?" Iroha preguntó amablemente mientras hacía evidente que estaba tratando de iniciar una conversación.

Hinata se concentró en su compañero de asiento y notó que parecía inusualmente nervioso. Ella consideró mentir ya que sentía que él podría estar sintiendo su estado de ánimo, pero al haberse despojado de sus derechos con la idea de mantener las apariencias por el decoro, respondió: "No particularmente". Notó que el nerviosismo de Iroha creció debido a su respuesta, lo que le hizo preguntarse por qué, pero decidió no preguntar más cuando regresó a comer.

Ella limpiaba su plato y solía ser ignorada en tales funciones, simplemente comenzó a organizar cómo planeaba reclamar su derecho de nacimiento. Tenía la intención de dejar que su padre y los ancianos siguieran creyendo que ignoraba la regla que decía que era la heredera legítima por nacimiento. Al menos por el momento, ya que sentía que sería cruel para su hermana arrebatárselo en el último momento. Miró a Hanabi y se preguntó qué estaba pasando por su cabeza. Para ser honesto, no podía decir que conocía a Hanabi tan bien teniendo en cuenta que, desde que podía caminar, su padre había fomentado una rivalidad entre ellos. Cada vez que habían hablado en el pasado, siempre había una tensión entre ellos debido a la situación que su padre había creado. En verdad, sin embargo, ella realmente no tenía idea de cómo se sentía Hanabi al respecto. Ella sintió que eso tendría que remediarse antes de decidir la mejor manera de proceder. Después de todo, ahora confiada en los sentimientos de Naruto por ella, Hinata sintió una leve emoción ante la idea de que su amante reclamara a su hermana. También admitiría que una parte de ella amaba la idea de que después de años de que su padre la derribara para instalar a Hanabi como su heredero. Su amante cosecharía las recompensas convirtiendo a Hanabi en su mujer.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera descender a una fantasía en la que ella y su hermana se encontraban en medio de una apasionada cita con Naruto que fue interrumpida por su padre cuando descubrió por qué Hanabi no estaba actuando como se esperaba, Hinata pareció darse cuenta del El silencio entre Iroha y ella se estaba volviendo bastante incómodo. No fue de su parte, pero por la forma en que estaba inquieto, tuvo la sensación de que quería llenarlo de alguna manera, pero su respuesta anterior lo dejó inseguro de cómo. Ella consideró preguntarle qué estaba mal, pero sintió que eso solo conduciría a una conversación que no quería tener.

Como tal, estaba casi agradecida cuando su padre tintineó su vaso haciendo que todos se callaran mientras se preparaba para brindar por Hanabi. De pie, dijo: "Distinguidos invitados, gracias a todos por asistir esta noche mientras celebramos el nacimiento de mi digno sucesor. Todavía me enorgullece saber que después de que me haya ido, el Hyuuga será guiado por manos firmes ". Hinata tuvo dificultades para no reaccionar a las palabras de su padre, ya que hicieron evidente a todos los presentes que él sentía que le faltaba. Pero recordando las palabras de Naruto antes, ella se negó a marchitarse bajo su desaprobación, y decidió ser el diamante que su amante la veía. Sin embargo, su padre la sorprendió cuando dijo: "Aunque hoy ya es un día especial. Se ha vuelto aún más grandioso,

"¡Qué demonios hice!"

Hinata se sorprendió por lo que se había anunciado, y de repente entendió lo que había estado provocando el ataque de nervios de Iroha. Había escuchado el estallido de enojo por el anuncio, pero se preguntó por qué todos la miraban con expresión de asombro hasta que se dio cuenta de que ella había dicho la negación de enojo. Su padre la miraba en estado de shock y rápidamente tratando de recuperarse dijo: "Hinata, ahora no es el momento".

"De verdad", se puso de pie de golpe mientras respondía con una voz llena de desprecio, "Solo trataste de pasarme a alguien, esperando que me callara para no avergonzarte y no desees hablar sobre el importar. ¿Por qué no padre? Tal vez porque sus planes de menospreciarme constantemente y cuestionar mi valía como persona, para debilitar mi confianza, así que cuando instaló a Hanabi como su heredero, no cuestionaría que haya fallado. Toda mi vida me pregunté por qué si me valorabas tan poco que no me calificarías como tu propio hermano, y la respuesta fue tan simple, casi me da vergüenza dejar que tu opinión tenga poder sobre mí. No puedes, ¿verdad? No, a menos que invalides la única razón por la que fuiste elegido para dirigir el clan, naciste primero.

"Hinata, eso es suficiente", dijo Hiashi enojada mientras salía de la plataforma en la que el resto de la Familia Principal había estado comiendo.

"Es suficiente padre", dijo Hinata de pie frente a él, "Basta de que yo juegue tu juego. No hace falta decir que no me casaré con Iroha. Más concretamente, estoy declarando oficialmente que estoy reclamando mi derecho a sucederle como Jefe de Clan de Hyuuga, tal como lo garantiza mi condición de primogénito.

"Soy el jefe de esta familia, y es mi voluntad la que decidirá quién me sucede".

"En serio, entonces, ¿por qué casarme conmigo y con un miembro de la Casa Principal mucho más bajo", respondió Hinata burlonamente. "No podría ser porque me quitaría de tomar tu posición si me casara en una cámara baja. Pidamos a los ancianos su opinión sobre el asunto, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Qué dice la primera Ley de Sucesión?

Uno de los ancianos se levantó para responder a su pregunta diciendo: "Sin excepción, el primogénito de la cabeza del Clan actual será decretado el sucesor". Hinata sabía que había cláusulas, como renunciar al derecho si se casaba con un miembro Hyuuga de una casa fuera de la línea de sucesión u otro clan por completo. El anciano rápidamente agregó uno de ellos, aunque no le sorprendió que él no mencionara la excepción al matrimonio, "Excepto, si el Jefe del Clan actual determinara que ha nacido un sucesor más digno de su título".

Estaba a punto de sentarse cuando Hinata preguntó: "Pero, ¿cómo se hace esta determinación? Seguramente, debe haber alguna barra con la que se debe medir al primogénito ". Sintió una sensación de satisfacción cuando el hombre miró a su padre, que parecía bastante pálido al darse cuenta de que ya no se marchitaría mansamente ante él.

El anciano se quedó mirando como si preferiría estar en cualquier lugar que no fuera el centro de atención de la habitación. Luego anunció: "Si un sucesor que no sea el primogénito sea elegido por el Jefe del clan, y el primogénito reclame oficialmente su derecho de nacimiento. Entonces el Sucesor Elegido del Jefe de Clan actual se verá obligado a demostrar que realmente son dignos al vencer al Primogénito en una competencia del Puño Suave ".

El hombre estaba a punto de sentarse de nuevo, pero Hinata lo detuvo al preguntarle: "¿Y cuándo debería tener lugar este partido?"

El hombre se quejó cuando se vio obligado a ponerse de pie nuevamente antes de explicar: "Al Sucesor Elegido se le dará un período de dos años para prepararse a partir de la fecha en que el Primogénito haga saber su reclamo oficial". El hombre miró a Hinata intencionadamente para asegurarse de que no iba a preguntar nada más, y luego se sentó.

Hinata se centró en su padre antes de declarar: "He hecho mi desafío. ¿Cómo respondes?

Su padre la miró como un hombre que sabía que había jugado con fuego, pero que había perdido el control. Pero luego se armó de valor antes de anunciar: "Su desafío ha sido aceptado y dentro de dos años, mi sucesor mostrará por qué ella es digna de liderar el Hyuuga".

"Ya veremos", respondió Hinata con calma. Se movió ante su hermana de aspecto inseguro y se inclinó profundamente mientras decía sinceramente: "Pido disculpas por mi arrebato, Hanabi. Estoy seguro de que no es así como ninguno de los dos imaginamos esta noche. Mi ira no está contigo, sino con aquellos que te apoyan.

Se enderezó y se volvió para irse. Sin embargo, se detuvo cuando su padre dijo: "Hinata, sabes que el perdedor de este combate entre ustedes será marcado con una variación del Sello del pájaro enjaulado. ¿Es ese el destino que deseas para tu hermana o para ti mismo?

Hinata apareció momentáneamente en conflicto, antes de fortalecer su resolución al responder: "Estas son las medidas desesperadas que me estás obligando a tomar. Puede evitar un resultado en el que sus hijas se enfrenten tan fácilmente como yo. Sin embargo, nos han enfrentado a Hanabi y a mí durante años. Estoy preparado para recorrer este camino que me has allanado hasta su conclusión. Debes decidir si estás dispuesto a hacerlo.

Hinata le dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia la salida. Sintió cierta diversión cuando Tsume golpeó su mano sobre su mesa y dijo: "Si supiera que estas reuniones de Hyuuga podrían ser tan emocionantes, las habría asistido antes".

Ella se deleitaba con los sentimientos de orgullo que sus compañeros de familia le enviaban, incluso cuando planeaba empacar sus pertenencias y le preguntaba al Anciano de la Familia de la Rama si él le permitiría quedarse en su complejo ya que dudaba que tuviera algún aliado entre La casa principal. Y aunque no le gustaría nada más que mudarse al Hidden Eddy Inn, sintió que hacerlo atraería la atención hacia las otras mujeres que viven allí. Sin mencionar que si planeaba liderar a los Hyuuga, sentía que necesitaría vivir entre ellos. Además, cuando le arrebató el control del clan a su padre, sabía que habría una fuerte oposición a las reformas que implementaría. El primero de ellos sería liberar a la Familia Branch de la maldición del Sello del Pájaro enjaulado.

Naruto salió del baño con una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cintura y otra frotando su cabello. Su madre y Yoshino lo miraron preocupados mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla. Bajándolo para revelar su cabello negro teñido, preguntó: "Bueno, ¿qué te parece?"

"Creo que me estoy dando una pista de cómo te verías si hubieras pasado por una fase emo", dijo su madre, no le gustaba el aire amenazante de su cabello de color negro o los ojos rojos y hendidos que le daban los contactos que llevaba.

Naruto se rió entre dientes mientras dejaba caer la otra toalla para exponerles su cuerpo desnudo. Las dos mujeres sintieron que sus coños comenzaban a humedecerse, pero la emoción duró poco ya que rápidamente se puso unos pantalones oscuros. Luego agregó algunos calentadores de brazos sin dedos que llegaron hasta el hombro. Los calentadores de brazos también tenían bandas de cuero rojo tachonado sembradas en ellos. Naruto dejó su pecho desnudo, pero se puso una túnica azul gris forrada de piel. Le sonrió a su madre y a Yoshino diciendo: "Chicos, no tienen que preocuparse".

"Soy tu madre", respondió Kushina rápidamente, "Es mi trabajo preocuparme. Además, despertarás un nido de avispas en el momento en que se den cuenta de que Yugito se ha ido.

"Lo sé", dijo Naruto, "pero tendremos cuidado".

Yoshino intervino con: "Al menos tan cuidadoso como cualquiera que sea perseguido por todos los shinobi que Kumo puede reunir".

Naruto quería decir algo impertinente, pero sabía que solo les parecería a sus amantes que no se estaba tomando la amenaza en serio. En cambio, acercó a Yoshino y selló sus labios con los de ella. Mientras la besaba, comenzó a usar la técnica de Ejecución por beso que Fuka le había enseñado a extraer algo de su chakra. Dejándola un poco débil, la arrodilló y la dejó en el sofá cercano antes de decir: "Es por eso que confiaré en tu poder para ayudarme".

Volviéndose hacia su madre, la besó con la misma pasión, pero no drenó su chakra ya que solo había tenido tiempo de entrenar usando los poderes basados en la Sombra que la naturaleza de Yoshino le dio. Aún así sonrió cuando ella pareció un poco débil después de dejarla ir. Luego se alejó para agarrar la máscara de zorro que usaría antes de agregar, "Volveré antes de que lo sepas y luego retomaremos donde quedaron esos besos".

Naruto luego desapareció en un instante, aunque parecía casi negro mientras se teletransportaba a las afueras de Kumo para recoger a Yugito y comenzar la historia de Menma.

Capítulo siguiente: O bien: avanzar hacia adelante permaneciendo quieto: parte V o arco de venganza: perseguido por pecados pasados


	78. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 78

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío. Además, esta historia es una ficción de limón, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan. Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora. Gracias.

Capítulo 78: Avanzando al quedarse quieto: Parte V

Tsunade trató de proyectar una sensación de calma a pesar de cómo la tensión que llenaba la sala del Consejo del Clan de Konoha hacía casi difícil respirar. Deseaba poder atribuirlo únicamente al Raikage sentado frente a ella, pero no podía, ya que tanto Gaara como Hanare no estaban frenando exactamente sus preocupaciones obvias sobre el futuro de la Alianza. Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que Yugito desertó de Kumo, y actualmente todos los líderes reunidos de la alianza estaban en Konoha para discutirlo. La ira de Ay era bastante fácil de entender y, en menor medida, la inquietud de Gaara.

Sin embargo, Hanare estaba bastante enojado con la Familia y sintió que debería haber sido incluida de antemano en la discusión. Sin embargo, Naruto no se había ganado exactamente al afirmar que la razón por la que no estaba incluida era porque a pesar de que afectaba a la Alianza, era una decisión en la que sentía que solo las voces de sus amantes habían importado al hacerlo. Hanare había respondido que la estaba haciendo romper el juramento que había tomado para ser imparcial. A lo que Naruto respondió rápidamente que si ella realmente se sentía así, lo había roto el día que lo había tomado, ya que sabía de la existencia de la Familia. Sin mencionar cómo había sido su mano moldeando ciertos eventos. Ahora que habían actuado de una manera que no necesariamente aprobaría, no podía usar ese conocimiento para afirmar que la habían puesto en una posición difícil. Ella había estado allí desde el primer día, pero de antemano se habían comportado de una manera donde tenían su bendición, por lo que pasaron por alto su existencia. A Hanare no le agradó la respuesta de Naruto, pero se vio obligado a aceptar la verdad de sus palabras.

Aún así, él había entendido por qué ella estaba molesta, por lo que le había pedido que solo dejara que sus investigadores siguieran la evidencia y si eso lo conducía a él, entonces aceptaría las consecuencias de ellos, y afirmó que había actuado de manera independiente. Sin embargo, parecía haber ganado algunos puntos con ella cuando le dijo que no había emprendido sus acciones a la ligera, pero sintió que sus manos estaban atadas, ya que había prometido actuar siempre en beneficio de sus amantes en primer lugar.

Tsunade sonrió al recordarlo y notó que su reacción al recuerdo hizo que el humor de Ay se oscureciera aún más. No podía preocuparse mientras acariciaba una carpeta entre ella y Konan. Pensando en el contenido de la carpeta, no pudo evitar sentir que su amante estaba viviendo una vida encantadora a veces. Pero, ella no creía que fuera el resultado de una intervención divina, sino solo el subproducto de cómo en un mundo de oscuridad él era una luz brillante y brillante. Después de todo, lo que la carpeta le demostró fue que las acciones pasadas de la Familia incluso ahora estaban pagando dividendos.

Sintiendo que estaba sentada en un juego de cartas en el que le habían repartido un rubor real, dijo: "No me imagino que nada sea resuelto por nosotros simplemente sentados mirándonos el uno al otro. ¿Entonces quizás a Lord Ay nos gustaría decirnos por qué nos has reunido?

"No juegues tímido conmigo", dijo Ay en un gruñido mientras estaba sentado entre Darui y Tosen, "Ambos sabemos que enviaste tu jinchuriki para ayudar a extraer el nuestro y entregarla a Ame. Estás sentado al lado de ese terrorista, pero grita que están trabajando juntos ".

Tsunade miró a Konan y luego se volvió antes de responder: "Eso es porque estamos trabajando juntos". Ella sonrió con aire de suficiencia ante la cara sorprendida de Ay, pero aclaró su posición y agregó: "Pensé que todos estábamos trabajando hacia el mismo objetivo. Pero recientemente comencé a preguntarme cuán comprometido con ese objetivo ha estado ".

"No se trata de mí, mordió ...", dijo Ay de pie como para sentarse sobre la mesa, pero se calmó cuando Darui puso una mano en el antebrazo de su líder. Volviendo a sentarse, continuó: "He jurado el testimonio del Anbu que se comprometió con el aliado de Yugito de que se parecía exactamente a Naruto Uzumaki".

"Sin embargo, usted se niega a proporcionar ninguno de ellos hoy para que podamos interrogarlos", dijo Gaara sonando neutral a pesar de la preocupación que sentía de que la Alianza sería destrozada por las acciones de Naruto.

"Mi palabra no es la que está siendo juzgada aquí", respondió el Raikage enojado.

"Eso está por verse", respondió Tsunade rápidamente causando que la mirada llena de ira de Ay se enfocara en ella. "El informe sobre el incidente que me proporcionaron afirma que este hombre tenía el pelo negro y los ojos rojos, pero de lo contrario se parecía a Naruto. ¿Por qué se esforzaría por cambiar su cabello y ojos, pero dejar su cara exactamente igual?

Hanare estaba un poco sorprendido por la pregunta de Tsunade, así que le preguntó: "Pensé que señalarías que él también estaba en una misión en el país Demonio. Tanto Daimyo Koyuki como la Sacerdotisa Shion afirman que permaneció cerca durante la celebración de su visita ".

Tsunade se enfocó en el líder del JAIN para responder: "Eso fue lo que informé en mi respuesta oficial cuando el Raikage acusó por primera vez a Naruto. Que continúe con sus acusaciones solo resalta cómo se niega a escuchar. Además, sería una tontería por mi parte confiar únicamente en esa explicación, ya que tanto el Hiraishin como el Jutsu del Clon de las Sombras están a su disposición. Naruto podría haber hecho parecer que estaba allí cuando realmente no estaba ".

Hanare obviamente se sorprendió de que Tsunade admitiera lo dicho, "Entonces, no puedes verificar la ubicación de Naruto en ese momento".

"No", respondió Tsunade con aspecto un poco preocupado, "De hecho, me imagino que si Yugito realmente no estuviera contento con el liderazgo de Kumo y decidiera desertar, él la ayudaría. Sin embargo, puedo afirmar que si él la ayudó, entonces no fue sancionado por la aldea o la Alianza ".

Tanto Gaara como Hanare estaban sorprendidos por Tsunade, básicamente admitiendo que Naruto era un sospechoso bastante decente, mientras que también limpiaba a los otros miembros de la Alianza y Konoha. Ay parecía que estaba a punto de aprovecharlo, pero se detuvo cuando Gaara preguntó: "¿Por qué tomarías esa postura con respecto a Naruto?"

"Ha actuado precipitadamente y de manera similar antes. Su posición aquí es prueba suficiente de eso, "respondió Tsunade sonando bastante orgulloso. "Aún así, antes de que esté dispuesto a permitir que Kumo lo trate como un criminal en el asunto. Quiero ver si tienen alguna prueba y lamento decirlo, pero las declaraciones juradas de su shinobi de que el culpable se parecía a él no es suficiente. Después de todo, faltan en tus declaraciones juradas las de tu Capitán Jefe Anbu.

Ay no hizo una mueca, pero apareció una pequeña marca que Tsunade captó fácilmente como un veterano jugador de póker. Ella sonrió con aire de suficiencia, sabiendo exactamente por qué Ay no lo había incluido. Pero, el Raikage trató de explicarlo mientras bromeaba: "¿Desearía que incluyera un testimonio sobre cómo se ve un hombre de un ciego?"

"No seas gracioso", dijo Tsunade mostrando un pequeño indicio de ira. "Ambos sabemos por qué no incluirías su declaración. Quizás en relación con el hecho de que mientras es ciego, puede sentir la firma individual del chakra de una persona. Su testimonio sería mucho más valioso que un grupo de tus Anbu que afirman que el culpable se parecía a Naruto. El hecho de que no lo hayas incluido me dice al menos que no mentiría por ti y, por lo tanto, es probable que el chakra de este hombre no sea rival para el de Naruto. Entonces dime, Señor Ay, ¿deberíamos jurarlo y ver qué dice al respecto?

Ay parecía que quería atacarla, pero en lugar de comentar, decidió cambiar el tema por completo. "No, lo cierto es que la propiedad de Kumo ha sido tomada y actualmente reside en Ame. Exijo que se entreguen las dos colas.

Tsunade comprendió rápidamente que Ay había esperado farolearlos, y si lo hubiera logrado, habría presionado para que Naruto se hubiera entregado de la misma manera que había intentado forzar al Hyuuga. Sintió que su propia ira se enrojecía ya que si su amante todavía tuviera su Bijuu sellado dentro de él, le habría requerido extraerlo o entregarlo donde probablemente lo hubiera hecho. A pesar de que sabía que Ay realmente se preocupaba por la mayoría de sus shinobi, descubrió que la forma en que él se comportaba como un ser humano la llenaba de asco. Podía ver que otros miembros de la Alianza también habían llegado a esa conclusión al considerar a Yugito como poco más que el contenedor de la propiedad de su pueblo, o al menos a partir de ahora.

Como tal, no le sorprendió que el normalmente estoico Gaara tuviera una corriente de ira en su voz cuando dijo: "Pensé que lo que estábamos aquí para discutir era el regreso de Yugito Ni".

Probablemente, Ay recordó que Kazekage también había sido un jinchuriki, pero no le hizo modificar su postura cuando dijo: "Yugito ha tomado su decisión. De acuerdo con las leyes de ninjas desaparecidas que llegaron a Ame, ella es libre de unirse a su pueblo. Pero, lo que ella no es libre de tomar es nuestra propiedad. Si alguno de ustedes valora esta alianza, nos devolverá las dos colas de inmediato o de lo contrario ... "

Tsunade dejó caer su mano sobre el escritorio deteniendo abruptamente al Raikage en medio de la protesta. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada y dijo: "Lord Raikage, no me voy a sentar y dejar que use la membresía continua de su aldea en la Alianza como un club para intimidar a sus miembros para que le den lo que quiere".

"No me lo permite", rugió el Raikage con enojo cuando se puso de pie nuevamente como si quisiera tirar la mesa en la que estaba sentado su grupo y cruzar la habitación para atacarla. Tanto Kankuro como el Capitán Anbu de Suna se tensaron como para proteger a Gaara. El contingente de Grass también reaccionó de manera similar. La mirada de Tsunade por un momento se centró en una mujer joven con ojos similares a los de Rinnegan, que llevaba un pañuelo verde junto con la máscara que cubría su cara inferior. La mirada del Hokage no se detuvo mientras viajaba al actual líder de la Aldea de la Hierba Oculta. Era un hombre de aspecto serio que se llamaba Zosui y tenía el cabello oscuro y peinado hacia atrás que mostraba el pico de una viuda prominente. Sus ojos negros sin pupilas parecían poder ver toda la habitación ya que su mirada rara vez viajaba,

A decir verdad, Tsunade era más precavido con él que ella con Kumo. Especialmente porque Karin había reaccionado tan negativamente cuando supo que él vendría a la aldea. Tsunade no había presionado por detalles, pero podía decir que el hombre era responsable de algunos recuerdos dolorosos. Una parte de ella comenzaba a arrepentirse de permitir la reciente entrada de la Aldea Grass en la Alianza, ya que siempre había encontrado que la mayoría de sus shinobi eran individuos bastante oportunistas y viscosos. Ella y Ay habían discutido juntos en contra de permitir que Grass se uniera, ya que estaba segura de que solo buscaban congraciarse con la Alianza, especialmente porque, en el papel, al menos, era la fuerza más poderosa de los shinobi en el continente. Como tal, a pesar de que Grass no tendría la mayor atracción dentro de la Alianza,

Gaara y Konan, sin embargo, habían abogado por la inclusión de la aldea. Sin embargo, había terminado siendo influenciada por Gaara señalando que no siempre podían esperar a que las aldeas mostraran primero las ideas que esperaban. Pero tenía que esperar que con el tiempo la Alianza haría que más y más shinobi se dieran cuenta de los beneficios de trabajar juntos en lugar de enfrentarse entre sí. Se imaginó que era una ligera reprimenda que pareciera que solo en los pueblos a los que Naruto había acogido amantes se les habían ofrecido lugares en la Alianza.

Sin embargo, Konan había basado su argumento en el hecho de que actualmente se rumoreaba que el pacto que Taki e Iwa habían forjado después de que Fu desertó a Konoha estaba al borde del colapso. La base del desacuerdo parecía provenir de que Iwa convirtiera lo que habían sido puestos avanzados conjuntos en el territorio de Waterfall en bases avanzadas. Obviamente, Taki no estaba exactamente complacido por esto, ya que con más y más Iwa-nin entrando en su territorio, aumentaba las posibilidades de que la ubicación secreta de su aldea pudiera quedar expuesta. De hecho, Tsunade sospechaba que la única razón por la que Iwa no había afirmado abiertamente que Cascada era porque sabía que sería para una campaña de guerrilla a gran escala. Sin mencionar que si no podía lidiar con Taki lo suficientemente rápido, la Alianza podría involucrarse para llevar a una nueva Guerra Mundial Shinobi. Con la mayoría de las fuerzas de Iwa probablemente atadas en sus complots para reenviar el deseo de Daimyo de la Tierra de expansión occidental. Iwagakure no podía permitirse una guerra de dos frentes.

El actual Daimyo de la lluvia había argumentado que al incluir a Grass en la Alianza, se le avisaría a Iwa, y le daría a la Alianza un área de preparación para contrarrestar su agresión con ataques contra Taki o la Tierra de la Tierra. Konan también había señalado que si se iniciaba una nueva guerra, la Alianza debería tratar de forzar la guerra en el territorio del agresor en lugar de dejar que se desarrollara en los países menores como había sido el caso. caso para las guerras anteriores.

Entre los argumentos de los dos líderes, ella había sido influida para votar por su inclusión. Sin embargo, al observar al líder de Grass Village ahora, estaba comenzando a arrepentirse, especialmente porque estaba segura de que Zosui intentaría alinearse con los esfuerzos de Ay para recuperar a Yugito. Particularmente porque un Kage le debía un favor sería un as bastante valioso en el hoyo.

Con esos pensamientos en mente, Tsunade decidió jugar su propio as en el hoyo. Mientras observaban a Darui y Tosen, ambos colocaban las manos restrictivas sobre el hombro de su líder para alentarlo a tomar asiento, ella dijo: "Me gustaría pedir a todos los presentes, pero el Kazekage, Konan, Hanare y el Raikage abandonen la habitación para un momento."

Ay pareció sorprendido por la declaración de Tsunade, así que dijo: "Cualquier cosa que quieras decir, puedes decir frente a mis subordinados".

Tsunade se encogió de hombros, antes de responder: "Si quieres que permanezcan presentes, entonces esa es tu elección. Pero, puede llegar a lamentarlo. Sin embargo, debo pedirles que se vayan el resto de ustedes.

Zosui se levantó y preguntó inquisitivamente: "Si se trata de un asunto relacionado con la Alianza, ¿por qué me piden que me vaya?"

Tsunade se centró en el hombre antes de responder: "Porque la tinta ni siquiera se ha secado en el tratado que marca la entrada de su pueblo en él".

Zosui parecía que consideraba presionar, pero después de un momento se encogió de hombros y decidió que podría ser una batalla en una fecha posterior. Después de que se despejó la habitación, caminó hacia la mesa que el Líder de la hierba había estado usando y colocó una privacidad a su alrededor bastante positiva de que él tuviera algún medio de espionaje. Luego echó un segundo que cubría la habitación solo para asegurarse.

Ay preguntó burlonamente: "¿Son realmente necesarias todas las precauciones?"

Tsunade se giró para mirar al hombre, antes de responder: "¡Oh, vete al infierno!" La ira de Ay se disparó y casi deseó que la atacara, pero nuevamente sus hombres actuaron como restricciones para evitar que actuara precipitadamente. Se giró para regresar a su mesa diciendo: "Sigamos con eso".

Konan asintió cuando Tsunade retomó el asiento junto a ella, ya que ninguno de los dos había asistido a la reunión con personal adicional que había planeado enfrentar al Raikage con el conocimiento que habían obtenido como resultado de la deserción de Yugito. También sería la primera vez que Gaara o Hanare lo escucharan, principalmente, por lo que ninguno de los dos necesitaría fingir que estaba sorprendido. Dirigiendo su atención al Raikage, dijo: "Después de que Yugito desertó, vino a Amegakue en busca de asilo".

Darui tal vez con la esperanza de permitirle a su líder más tiempo para calmarse dijo: "No nos engañemos. Ella contó con tu ayuda, probablemente ayudada por la mujer que sospechosamente estás sentada a continuación también.

Konan respondió rápidamente: "Tal vez tuvo mi bendición. Pero no hice nada para ayudarla a huir de Kumo, tampoco lo hizo el Hokage. Si tiene pruebas de lo contrario, hágalas llegar y escucharemos ".

Parecía que Ay quería discutir con enojo su declaración, pero permitió que su líder de operaciones de Jounin lo hiciera en su lugar. Darui hizo un gesto hacia la pila de declaraciones que habían proporcionado sobre el encuentro del escuadrón Anbu con el hombre que había ayudado a Yugito a desertar antes de responder: "Ese no necesariamente parece ser el caso".

Tsunade se inclinó hacia adelante y respondió: "Dimos a esas declaraciones toda la consideración que merecían". Asintiendo con la cabeza hacia Tosen, agregó: "A la luz de ciertas exclusiones entre ellos".

"Independientemente", dijo Konan con calma, "Eso no es lo que queremos discutir, sino cómo superar este incidente".

"Simple", dijo Darui reflejando la calma de Konan, "Devuélvenos el Bijuu".

"Eso mataría a Yugito", respondió Konan rápidamente sacudiendo la cabeza, "Naturalmente, no estoy dispuesto a aceptar eso. Sin embargo, ¿qué pasaría si tuviéramos que evitar que ciertos hechos vergonzosos sobre ella salgan?

Darui inmediatamente miró hacia Ay, dándole a Tsunade la sensación de que al menos sabía exactamente a qué se refería Konan. Aunque Hanare se inclinó hacia delante y preguntó: "¿Qué hechos serían esos?"

Ay se sentó y dijo: "Si realmente se supone que no debes difundir ese conocimiento, entonces quizás deberías pedir a todos que no tengan conocimiento de que se vayan".

Tsunade rápidamente respondió: "Y deja que trates de afirmar que eres la voz de la razón después de usar la disolución de la Alianza como un club para obligarme a entregar a Naruto o Yugito. De ninguna manera. La única razón por la que Konan o yo estamos dispuestos a dejar que el conocimiento de que la secuestroste de Kirigakure permanezca en esta habitación es porque ella fue la que lo sugirió.

La noticia tuvo un efecto escalofriante en las dos partes que desconocían el conocimiento de que se había encontrado que el ADN de Yugito tenía una relación familiar con una mujer de Kirigakure.

"¿Por qué compartirías tan fácilmente este conocimiento con el Hokage?" Tosen preguntó poniendo fin al aparente voto de silencio que había hecho durante la reunión.

"Para validar los resultados a los que apuntaban nuestras pruebas", dijo Konan rápidamente. "Hay pocos programas médicos tan respetados como el de Leaf".

Hanare se recuperó rápidamente de su sorpresa y preguntó: "¿Cómo puedes estar seguro? No es como si tuvieras una gran cantidad de ADN de Kiri para compararlo también. Además, incluso si ella tuviera algún vínculo allí que podría haber sido hace generaciones ".

Ay parecía que quería saltar en ese tren de pensamiento, por lo que Tsunade disfrutó mucho descarrilando al decir: "Pero, eso se vuelve bastante difícil de creer cuando Kiri muestra que comparamos a Yugito para confirmar que son hermanas". "

Konan asintió y completó el resto de los detalles añadidos: "Hace poco más de dos años, un grupo de esclavistas que operaba en la Tierra fue destruido. Las víctimas de este grupo fueron encontradas en territorio Ame poco después. Así es como obtuvimos acceso al ADN de Kiri. Fue tomado de una mujer llamada Suiren.

Tsunade notó una leve reacción de Tosen, principalmente debido a sus años de buscar información mientras jugaba. Le resultaba curioso, sobre todo porque Ay y Darui reaccionaron al nombre, pero no hicieron ningún intento por ocultar su reacción. Su reacción apagada con respecto a su compañero Kumo-nin parecía fuera de lugar.

Gaara aparentemente no encontró la reacción del Raikage tan extraña cuando dijo: "Reconoces el nombre. ¿Tal vez porque tenías los ojos puestos en su familia?

"¿Hay algún punto en que lo niegue?" Ay respondió encontrando su centro como un marinero que necesitaba atravesar una tormenta que apareció de repente.

"No", dijo Tsunade rápidamente, "Me imagino por qué la conocías. Al igual que el intento de su predecesor con Kushina Uzumak, probablemente creyó que su chakra único ayudaría a crear un perfecto jinchuriki ".

"Ya habíamos encontrado un método exitoso gracias en parte a Bee", respondió Ay tratando de crear dudas sobre la validez de la evidencia en su contra.

"Quizás," dijo Tsunade rápidamente, "Pero, no podías estar seguro de que el método al que llegó hubiera sido repetible. Me resulta bastante fácil imaginar que desearía apilar el mazo a favor de crear un segundo jinchuriki perfecto. Entonces, enviaste a tus hombres a Kiri para secuestrar a Yugito debido a algún elemento especial contenido en su chakra. Tsunade vio que Ay iba a ofrecer una negación, pero ella lo interrumpió diciendo: "Antes de que trates de negarlo, hice que un experto en focas mirara a Yugito. Ella dijo que el sello que diseñaste para ella no podía contener una mosca y mucho menos un Bijuu. Pero, fue reforzado usando su propio chakra que lo fortaleció. No estoy seguro de si era el mismo tipo de sello utilizado para el que contiene las Ocho Colas, pero un diseño defectuoso podría explicar todos esos alborotos famosos de los que hemos escuchado a lo largo de los años ".

La mirada de Ay se oscureció, dejándola saber que ella golpeó un nervio, pero él permaneció tranquilo a diferencia de antes de hacerle saber que estaba a la defensiva, y sabía que no podía bramarse o intimidar para salir. Mirando hacia Gaara y Hanare, dijo: "No niego que usamos el chakra de Yugito para sostener el sello. Sin embargo, eso no necesariamente indica su lugar de origen ".

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Hanare dijo que no estaba seguro de a dónde iba el Raikage con su declaración.

"Quiero decir que podría haber otra razón para que Konan trabaje tan estrechamente con el Hokage en este asunto". Ay esbozó una sonrisa petulante mientras agregaba: "Sin una muestra actual, todo lo que traigas puede ser pura tontería. Quiero decir que ella misma lo dijo, el conocimiento médico de Leaf está a pasos agigantados por encima de los demás. Entonces, tal vez no confirmó lo que supuestamente encontró el pueblo de Konan, sino que creó la evidencia. ¿Por qué no simplemente llevar el asunto al Mizukage? Incluso podría conducir a que Kirigakure se abra a unirse a la Alianza ".

Tsunade vio que el intento de Ay de crear sospechas en la evidencia había tenido éxito parcialmente, ya que Hanare parecía que estaba pensando seriamente en el asunto. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, parecía que Gaara no tenía nada de eso cuando dijo: "Encuentro que su intento de crear dudas en nosotros es bastante transparente, Lord Ay".

"Simplemente estoy señalando el hecho de que no había una cadena de evidencia para esta muestra, y como tal ..."

"Por favor, para", dijo Gaara una suave corriente de ira entrando en su voz. Suspiró cansado de una manera que Tsunade atribuiría a un hombre que tenía una de sus creencias destrozadas. Centrándose en el Raikage, dijo: "Antes eras mucho más creíble cuando acusabas furiosamente a la Hoja de haber intervenido en la deserción de Yugito. A pesar de su intento de excluir ciertas pruebas. Podría creer que Naruto tuvo algo que ver, especialmente porque el Hokage señaló que él no es alguien para dejar que la política se interponga en el camino de la felicidad y el bienestar de aquellos que cuida. Es muy probable que durante el encarcelamiento de Yugito ella y él se hicieran amigos y que ella pudiera haberle pedido ayuda. Si lo hiciera, él se lo daría. De eso estoy seguro.

Darui se inclinó hacia delante y enojado respondió: "Si él tenía los medios y el motivo, ¿por qué somos nosotros los que estamos siendo juzgados?"

Gaara centró su mirada en el Jounin antes de responder: "Porque ahora siento que es mejor para la Palabra Shinobi en su conjunto que ella esté fuera de tus manos. Creo en lo que representa esta Alianza, pero ahora veo que el Liderazgo de Kumo solo lo ve como un medio para obtener una ventaja. Una vez que esa ventaja se haya ido, la abandonarás rápidamente. Se hace aún más evidente por su intento de lanzar acusaciones en el Hokage cuando ella le está dando la oportunidad de salvar la cara por el bien de la Alianza ".

"Al obligarnos a renunciar a una de nuestras armas con nada más que evidencia circunstancial", dijo Darui rápidamente. "Si fuera tan fuerte, iría con Kiri con él".

Gaara sacudió la cabeza decepcionado cuando respondió: "Realmente no lo ves. Si Konan y el Hokage hicieran eso, solo crearía una situación grave para Kumo. Dudo que hayas compartido los verdaderos orígenes de Yugito con muchas personas, por lo que es seguro asumir que la mayoría ignora la verdad. Pero sufrirían lo mismo si Kiri decidiera cuestionar sus acciones, y eso es lo que esperan evitar ".

Konan inclinó la cabeza hacia el punto de Kazekage, pero agregó: "Además, hay que considerar los sentimientos de Yugito. Ella no desea ser utilizada como un peón o una excusa para que estallen las hostilidades. Por esa razón, ella también duda en acercarse a su familia recién descubierta. Supongo que teme ser bienvenida en Kiri, solo para descubrir que la están usando por la misma razón por la que la valoraste. Es por eso que ella acordó no tener problemas con su secuestro, siempre que renuncie a su reclamo sobre ella.

"Ya dije que lo haría", respondió Ay molesto, "pero el Bijuu sigue siendo de nuestra propiedad".

Tsunade se burló mientras respondía rápidamente: "Perdiste tu reclamo en el momento en que lo sellaste dentro de una persona que secuestraste. Como desea verla como propiedad, no puede esperar que le devolvamos algo que escondió voluntariamente en alguien que robó de otra aldea ". Se inclinó hacia delante y agregó: "Además, no trates de engañarme aquí. Estoy dispuesto a darte esta oportunidad de alejarte por ella. Pero estoy más que dispuesto a llevar todo esto directamente al Mizukage. Sería un asunto lo suficientemente simple como para probarlo entonces. Esta es su única oportunidad de evitar que esta situación se salga de su control ".

Ay se encontró con la mirada dura del Hokage, pero primero parpadeó diciendo: "Muy bien. Por el bien de la Alianza, dejaremos este asunto. Pero no lo olvidaremos.

Tsunade no presionó ya que habían logrado los resultados que querían. Kumo probablemente permanecería en la Alianza ahora, particularmente porque sabían que si se retiraban, todo estaba asegurado de que Kiri tomaría su lugar. Tsunade admitiría que no estaba del todo contenta con esto ya que, en cierto sentido, Ay estaba usando la Alianza como escudo. Pero, Yugito actualmente estaba de acuerdo con no perseguir sus lazos familiares, especialmente porque hacerlo podría ponerla bajo el control de otro Kage. Uno que aparentemente ya habían leído mal una vez, como se hizo evidente debido a que ella convirtió el deseo de la Great Tree Shipping Company de avanzar en la Tierra del Agua para su ventaja, al tiempo que debilitaba la posición de los demás. Sin embargo, al encontrarse con los ojos del Raikage, Tsunade tenía pocas dudas de que el hombre iba a extraer un precio por dejar el asunto,

Naruto no se consideraría exactamente demasiado religioso, pero eso no quiere decir que no se considera bendecido por un poder superior. En verdad, a menudo se sentía como un personaje de una parábola religiosa que había navegado por las dificultades de sus primeros años y era recompensado por mantenerse fiel a sus ideales. Actualmente, esa recompensa celestial lo tenía a horcajadas sobre el cofre de Shion mientras sostenía sus pechos juntos y pasaba su polla entre ellos.

Como solía ser el caso cuando estaba con sus amantes, le costaba no detenerse para pellizcarse ya que las tetas de la Sacerdotisa le rodeaban la vara, y ella se tragaba la punta cada vez que salía de sus cálidas almohadas de carne de seda. era uno que sabía que otros hombres venderían sus almas para ver. Pero agregue el hecho de que mientras él estaba follando sus pechos, Koyuki estaba acostada entre los muslos de la sacerdotisa tocando su arrebato mientras lamía los jugos que se filtraban, e incluso él admitiría que si su Harén era una compensación por su dura infancia, entonces él estaba siendo pagado por los dioses diez veces. Especialmente, ya que había otros dos cuerpos celestiales en la cama en forma de Naruko y Fu.

Naruto miró por encima del hombro para ver a Fu acostada sobre su espalda como Shion, excepto que era la cara de Naruko enterrada entre sus muslos. La ex anfitriona de las Siete Colas se incorporó parcialmente cuando la lengua de Naruko deslizó su sensible clítoris, y enterrar una mano en el cabello de la mujer rubia la instó a concentrar su atención allí. Aparentemente, Naruko captó la indirecta cuando Fu repentinamente retrocedió y ella arqueó la espalda para empujar su coño dentro de la boca de su compañero sabio.

La cara de Fu se contorsionó en una máscara de placer mientras se aferraba al edredón mientras anunciaba: "¡¡Cumming !!!"

La mirada de Naruto se desvaneció mientras empujaba su polla a través del valle de los senos de Shion, emergió solo para hundirse en su boca que esperaba. La lengua de ella rápidamente rodeó su cabeza de miembro y le hizo temblar de placer antes de estallar. Su primer chorro de semen golpeó la lengua de Shion, haciéndola gemir de placer cuando ella también comenzó a llegar al clímax. Naruto estaba retrocediendo cuando su segundo chorro de esperma llegó haciendo que le cubriera la cara y el pecho mientras arrastraba su polla hacia atrás a través de sus senos. Cuando salió de entre sus tetas un momento después, él soltó otro chorro que le golpeó la boca abierta y la barbilla.

Su vista de la cara cubierta de esperma de Shion se bloqueó rápidamente debido a que Fu se recuperó rápidamente de su orgasmo, así que comenzó a lamer su esperma, antes de tirar a la sacerdotisa en un beso húmedo donde intercambiaron su semilla entre ellos. Naruto se retiró de su pecho permitiendo que Koyuki trepara por su cuerpo, donde ella se detuvo para lamer el semen con el que había cubierto sus senos.

Sin embargo, no fue ignorado cuando Naruko sacó un gemido de su garganta cuando ella envolvió sus labios alrededor de su polla y comenzó a enrollar su lengua alrededor. Se hundió un poco hacia atrás mientras colocaba una mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza mientras se balanceaba en su regazo. Después de limpiar su polla, ella lo miró y dijo: "Me sorprende que Sakura no se una a nosotros".

Naruto sintió cierta preocupación acerca de que ella no estuviera allí, pero principalmente porque podría pertenecer a Kabuto resurgiendo. Explicando eso, aunque fue difícil darle la gravedad adecuada que sintió que se merecía debido al suave caricia de Naruko sobre su polla, dijo: "La llamaron de regreso a Konoha esta mañana ya que el recorrido publicitario está terminando. Una pandemia se ha apoderado de una aldea en la Tierra de Escarcha, y ella encabezará el equipo enviado para investigarlo. Se cree que podría estar relacionado con Kabuto ya que los infectados exhiben signos de envenenamiento por chakra, similar a la cadena de ellos que creemos llevó a la creación del Kyuubi Negro ".

Los ojos de Naruko se abrieron por un momento, pero más bien se centró en eso, ya que mataría el estado de ánimo, simplemente se tragó la espada de carne de su amante nuevamente. Él gimió de satisfacción mientras se recostaba en la cama para disfrutar de la sensación de ella sorbiendo ruidosamente su polla. Su movimiento obligó a Fu a tener que maniobrarse, pero a ella no le importó, ya que solo se sentó a horcajadas sobre su rostro y dejó escapar un gran aprecio cuando él comenzó a beber de su gatito. Sintió movimiento en la cama, y luego gimió en el manguito de la mujer de cabello verde cuando Koyuki y Shion comenzaron a chuparle la polla también.

Por extraño que parezca, Naruto trató de ignorar el placer de bañar su polla, ya que le dificultaba concentrarse en la tarea de complacer a Fu. Era una tarea que era casi imposible de lograr ya que, al igual que él solía trabajar más duro cuando sus amantes reprimían sus gemidos, las tres mujeres lo tomaron como un desafío. Como tal, mientras Koyuki y Shion pasaban la lengua por su polla concentrándose alrededor de la punta, Naruko comenzó a acariciar sus testículos mientras ella lamía la base de su eje.

A pesar del placer de bañar su polla, intentó concentrarse en complacer a Fu. Él bebió su esencia con avidez incluso cuando su lengua provocó que su coño liberara más. Ella gimió suavemente mientras molía su montículo en su rostro y colocó sus manos sobre las de él una vez que él extendió la mano para acariciar sus pechos.

Miró por encima de su hombro para ver su polla de pie orgullosamente entre los rostros de las mujeres que lo disfrutaban, así que anunció: "Fu te quiere dentro de ella".

Naruko dejó que una de sus nueces se le escapara de la boca cuando dijo: "Me imagino que hay una línea de mujeres aquí que quieren eso".

Koyuki dejó que su polla se soltara de sus labios para ser reemplazada por Shion cuando dijo: "Cierto, pero puedo esperar ya que todavía hay un lindo coño suculento que aún no he podido disfrutar".

Naruko sonrió mientras se acercaba al Spring Country Princess para decir: "¿Y quién sería?"

"Creo que tienes una idea bastante buena", dijo Koyuki antes de sellar sus labios con los del Toad Sage.

Aún así, fue la actriz la que terminó de espaldas cuando Naruko la dominó, y luego se retiró y dijo: "No eres la única que muere por probar algunos de los cooches por aquí". Luego comenzó a besar el cuerpo de Koyuki asegurándose de pasar un poco de tiempo para lamer y chupar sus senos antes de moverse más abajo. La gobernante del campo de primavera gimió cuando Naruko le dio un beso suave a su coño antes de extender sus labios inferiores y lamió más profundamente.

Shion disfrutó estar sola al complacer la polla de su amante, pero dejó que se soltara de sus labios para enfocarse en Fu cuando dijo: "Aunque me gustaría tener la oportunidad de tenerlo dentro de mí también. ¿Qué clase de sacerdotisa sería si no te dejara ir primero?

Fu sonrió ampliamente antes de deslizarse por el pecho de Naruto, antes de levantarse para que ella pudiera deslizar su virilidad dentro de ella. Ella dejó escapar un profundo gemido de contenido mientras él extendía su interior, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ella estuviera rebotando ansiosamente en su polla.

Shion sonrió cuando la jinchuriki femenina comenzó a burlarse de los pezones mientras se follaba enérgicamente en la polla de sus amantes compartidos. Se entretuvo lamiendo el pecho de Naruto, capaz de saborear la humedad que Fu había dejado mientras se movía, y luego, al llegar a los labios del rubio, le dio un beso profundo y apasionado. Saboreando más del exquisito sabor que ella había seguido para llegar a su rostro, estaba ansiosa por recibir una atención similar a la que Fu había levantado tanto para caer sobre el rostro de Naruto.

Ella no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo ya que sus manos rápidamente agarraron sus caderas y la empujaron hacia abajo para encontrarse con su ansiosa lengua. Se echó hacia atrás y gimió cuando Naruto comenzó a lamer sus pliegues y se hizo más fuerte cuando Fu se inclinó hacia adelante para comenzar a chupar uno de sus pezones. Tiró de la mujer más fuerte contra su pecho mientras se retorcía contra la cara de Naruto.

Naruto naturalmente sintió como si estuviera en el cielo mientras bebía ansiosamente el arranque de Shion mientras tomaba su aroma divino. Mientras tanto, su polla estaba enterrada en otro pedazo de cielo en Fu ya que ella había detenido su rebote salvaje para un ritmo más controlado mientras prodigaba el pecho de la Sacerdotisa con atención.

Aunque centrado en su tarea, podía escuchar los gemidos de Koyuki y Naruko haciéndole adivinar que las dos mujeres estaban a punto de comerse las orejas. Sintió que Fu comenzaba a apretarse a su alrededor, así que comenzó a enfocar sus talentos orales para que Shion llegara al clímax. Él comenzó a enfocar su lengua en su clítoris causando que los gritos de la mujer rubia clara aumentaran de volumen. Fu pronto se unió a ella mientras se alejaba de Shion para comenzar a concentrarse en su inminente liberación. Él chupó el clítoris de Shion, haciéndola llorar de felicidad antes de recostarse contra la cabecera de la cama de la habitación del hotel.

Liberado de debajo de su amante Sacerdotisa, Naruto se adelantó para poder plantar a Fu sobre su espalda, y luego sellando sus labios con los de ella comenzó a meter su polla dentro de ella. Rápidamente martilló su coño, haciéndola envolver sus piernas fuertemente alrededor de él. Con sus piernas rodeadas alrededor de él, las usó para conducirlo más profundo y más duro incluso mientras gemía: "Estás haciendo que Fu se sienta tan bien. ¡Que se la follen más fuerte!

Naruto gimió cuando su coño se apretó sobre su longitud y aumentó el placer que ambos sintieron. Empujar a través de la resistencia más rígida que encontró resultó ser suficiente para enviarlo al límite. Dejando escapar un profundo gruñido de satisfacción, golpeó su polla contra ella y luego la llenó con su semen. Fu se puso rígida debajo de él mientras sus piernas intentaban jalarlo aún más profundamente dentro de ella mientras ella gritaba de felicidad. Cuando regresó a la tierra, aflojó su control sobre él y le permitió alejarse.

Rápidamente llegó a extrañar su calor mientras se recostaba sobre sus ancas, pero su mirada rápidamente se posó en Naruko mientras ella se recostaba sobre Koyuki. Las dos mujeres tenían la cabeza enterrada entre los muslos de la otra. Al ver la vista, Naruto sintió una nueva oleada de lujuria reemplazar la satisfacción que había experimentado con Fu.

Creando un clon, se arrodilló detrás de Naruko mientras el clon se movía para enterrar su polla en Koyuki. Agarró a Naruko por las caderas y gimió mientras empujaba hacia adelante, ya que Koyuki le pasó la lengua por la parte inferior de la polla y comenzó a desaparecer dentro de la rubia kunoichi. Cuando estuvo completamente enterrado en su compañero Sabio, pudo sentir una profunda sensación de satisfacción e imaginó que su rostro reflejaba la máscara de placer que estaba grabada en el rostro de su clon.

Comenzó a moverse y le dio a Naruko golpes profundos pero lentos mientras disfrutaba la sensación de que la lengua de Koyuki se deslizaba sobre su polla mientras la retiraba y empujaba hacia adelante. Pronto, aunque se estaba moviendo bastante rápido, Koyuki se dedicó a lamer donde estaba conectado con Naruko, mientras gemía dulcemente debido a las acciones de su clon.

El Spring Daimyo dejó escapar un gemido cuando su clon se retiró de su coño, y luego levantó la polla para Naruko. La mujer rubia rápidamente lo capturó con la boca y gimió mientras saboreaba la crema de Koyuki que la cubría. Naruto hizo lo mismo y sacó la vaina de terciopelo de Naruko. Koyuki anticipó lo que quería hacer, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y le permitió inclinar la polla hacia abajo para entrar. Soltó un gemido similar al de su clon mientras se hundía en la boca cálida y húmeda de la actriz. Su lengua se arremolinó alrededor de la cabeza de su polla mientras él la follaba superficialmente. Él se retiró después de varios momentos y ella le sonrió antes de inclinarse para chuparle las bolas.

Él suspiró de placer, antes de agarrar a Naruko nuevamente para enterrar su palo dentro de ella. Soltó la polla del clon para soltar un alegre grito de alegría por su reingreso. Su clon siguió su ejemplo, ya que se enterró nuevamente en Koyuki, lo que lo hizo casi perderlo debido a su tarareo mientras chupaba su saco. Sin embargo, ella la soltó, debido a que la polla de su clon golpeó rápidamente su núcleo mientras la follaba vigorosamente.

Naruto extendió la mano y agarrando los senos de Naruko la jaló contra su pecho. Mientras él los apretaba y los acariciaba, ella miró por encima del hombro con una mirada de pura lujuria. Un deseo que estaba seguro de que su mirada coincidía, lo que lo llevó a capturar sus labios. Sus lenguas rodaron mientras él rodaba sus pezones entre sus dedos y su polla repetidamente golpeaba contra la entrada de su matriz.

Escuchó a Koyuki gritar, así que miró por el rabillo del ojo para ver que su clon había llevado al Daimyo a su regazo mientras se arrodillaba sobre la cama. Ella gimió en voz alta cuando su clon se apoderó de sus caderas posesivamente mientras la besaba profundamente y la golpeaba en su polla. Sin embargo, el Daimyo pronto volvió a caer en la cama cuando el placer se volvió demasiado, pero aún así sacudió sus caderas para que pudiera experimentar más mientras el clon la golpeaba implacablemente.

Naruto comenzó a igualar la intensidad de su clon causando que Naruko se separara y cayera hacia adelante nuevamente. Sus manos detuvieron su caída para que su rostro se cerniera sobre el de Koyuki. Se inclinó hacia delante para chupar uno de los senos rebotantes de Koyuki causando que su clon gimiera. Cuando el Daimyo hizo lo mismo, Naruto reaccionó de manera similar a como el coño de su sabio apretó su polla. Las dos mujeres gritaron de manera similar cuando su respectivo Naruto se enterró dentro de las mujeres que habían estado complaciendo y comenzaron a llenarlas de esperma.

Tan pronto como terminó de cubrir el útero de Naruko, se encontró a sí mismo apartado para caer de espaldas. Encontró que la mujer que lo había alejado del nirvana que había rodeado su hombría había sido Shion. Dándole una mirada de pura lujuria que parecía algo fuera de lugar debido a sus deberes religiosos, pensó que esa era la razón por la que lo excitaba tanto. Sin mencionar cómo pasó su lengua desde la base de su polla hasta la punta, que luego envolvió sus labios y luego pasó su lengua. Naruto gimió al unísono con su clon haciendo que mirara. Él sonrió cuando vio que tanto Naruko como Koyuki se habían recuperado y se turnaban para chuparle la polla.

Su atención volvió a su propia situación cuando Shion soltó su polla con un estallido haciendo que rebotara en su estómago. Luego lo agarró mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre sus caderas y guiaba su polla dentro de ella. Ambos gimieron cuando ella se dejó caer sobre su poste. Shion se levantó lentamente hasta que solo la punta todavía estaba dentro de ella, y luego, tan lánguidamente, se deslizó hacia abajo. Repitió la acción una y otra vez, acelerando lentamente cada vez, haciendo que sus senos rebotaran más y más rápido. Naruto dejó que la sacerdotisa tomara el control mientras Fu trepaba hacia él a cuatro patas, y luego presionó sus labios contra los suyos. Se deleitó en el beso mientras el calor de Shion acunaba su polla.

Escuchó al clon gemir de nuevo y luego escuchó el popó mientras se dispersaba. Sintió que su placer aumentaba debido a los recuerdos de su clon perdiendo el control y llenando la boca de Koyuki con su esperma. Lo último que vio fue a ella besando a Naruko y compartiendo su semilla entre ellos. Intentó bloquear la imagen de su mente, ya que junto con el placer de su clon que recibió casi lo hizo perder el control. Aún así, Shion dejó escapar un gemido cuando su polla creció dentro de ella. Su situación no mejoró debido a que sintió dos nuevas lenguas en su cuerpo cuando Naruko y Koyuki comenzaron a burlarse de uno de sus pezones.

Fu se apartó y se movió detrás de Shion mientras agarraba los pechos rebotando de la sacerdotisa. Su compañero Jinchuriki presionó su mejilla contra la de Shion cuando ella comenzó a moler el coño en su ingle. La mujer de cabello verde luego levantó uno de los senos de la sacerdotisa a sus rostros y observó hipnotizado mientras sus dos lenguas burlaban la protuberancia endurecida. Sorprendido por la vista mientras bebía en los rostros llenos de placer de todos sus amantes, Naruto sabía una razón por la que no era tan religioso debido a su creencia de que ningún paraíso celestial podría compararse con la vida que estaba disfrutando. Aún así, murmuró una rápida oración de agradecimiento por si acaso y luego deslizando una mano sobre las espaldas de Naruko y Koyuki les dio un buen apretón.

Shion luego comenzó a rebotar en su varilla de carne mientras Fu bromeaba con sus senos y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que él estuviera listo para llenarla nuevamente con su semen. Inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, la mujer rubia comenzó a gemir en voz alta mientras trabajaba su coño sobre su polla para recibir su ofrenda. Sus gemidos se convirtieron en un grito de felicidad y satisfacción cuando, después de estrellarse contra su poste, su matriz se calentó. El placer de estar lleno de la semilla de su amante solo aumentó cuando las burlas de Fu en sus pezones se volvieron casi dolorosas.

Shion se inclinó hacia Fu mientras descendía del cielo y dijo: "MMmm, es una pena que esta ciudad sea la última parada de tu gira publicitaria".

Koyuki sonrió mientras se acurrucaba al lado de Naruto sintiendo que se había agotado, "Cierto, pero pudimos disfrutar de un monopolio en su tiempo durante la segunda mitad de la gira".

"Estoy aquí, sabes", dijo Naruto divertido debido a que hablaban de él como si ya no fuera consciente de su presencia.

"Bueno, parecía que hubieras muerto y te hubieras ido al cielo", bromeó Naruko mientras también se acomodaba contra él.

Naruto se rió entre dientes aceptando un suave beso de ella, antes de responder: "Morir solo me enviaría de regreso aquí. Es difícil de creer que cualquier otra vida pueda superar lo que disfruto ahora ".

"Fu piensa que los halagos así solo harán que disfrutes más".

"Tal vez alguna otra noche", respondió Naruto con una sonrisa mientras Shion se inclinaba hacia adelante para presionar su carne contra él. "Si continuamos, podría morir y tener que aprender a vivir con desilusión". Sintiéndose adormecido por la calidez de sus amantes que lo rodeaban, no estaba demasiado sorprendido de que sus sueños solo le recordaran lo verdaderamente bendecido que era mientras se concentraban en las mujeres de su vida, ya que nunca se cansaba de estar en su compañía.

Hanami Hyuuga estaba sentada ante un pequeño altar que había erigido dentro de una pequeña cabaña de pesca ubicada cerca de lo que se pensaba que era el lago de agua salada más profundo del continente. Ubicado en la Tierra de los Pantanos, no era impresionante, ya que gran parte del país se ajustaba a su nombre, por lo que era un lugar algo difícil para formar asentamientos y navegar. Aún así, había personas que lo llamaban hogar cazando los muchos cocodrilos y caimanes peligrosos que vivían en la naturaleza. En verdad, Hanami preferiría estar en cualquier otro lugar, pero el terreno difícil y muchos lugares intactos lo convirtieron en un lugar bastante entusiasta para esconder cosas que la gente no quería encontrar. Lo que lo había convertido en un lugar privilegiado para que la gente del país Demonio ocultara el cuerpo del demonio Moryo después de que la Sacerdotisa Miroku lo derrotara sacrificándose. Y si Jade estaba en lo correcto,

"Oh, joder", la voz de un hombre llamó desde el dormitorio principal y pertenecía al dueño de la cabaña, "ustedes perras son tan jodidamente increíbles. No tienen putas como tú aquí afuera.

Una mujer dejó escapar un grito de placer, mientras se escuchaban algunos otros gemidos más suaves de las otras mujeres que lo entretenían. Las mujeres eran acólitas dentro de los Descendientes de la Luna y estaban usando sus cuerpos para pagar la cabaña, así como la información que el hombre les había proporcionado. Hanami sabía que el hombre probablemente estaba agradeciendo a sus insignificantes dioses, ya que obviamente había estado nervioso cuando llegaron a su puerta y le pidió que contara la historia de pesca que había estado extendiendo en el puesto de avanzada del comerciante que visitaba de vez en cuando. La historia, aunque breve, era que mientras pescaba en la orilla una noche, había sido testigo de un destello rojo cerca y se acercó lo suficiente como para encontrar lo que parecía ser un gran tiburón de tres colas que arrastraba a un demonio de ojos múltiples detrás del agua. Naturalmente, se había vuelto rápidamente escaso pensando que el tiburón también era un demonio. Eventualmente, comenzó a difundir la historia con la mayoría de las personas describiéndola como la cola de un viejo pescador y una noche de demasiado alcohol mientras estaba solo. Pero había llegado a los oídos del Culto y, como tal, Jade sintió que valía la pena investigarlo, ya que la Tierra de los Pantanos se había tragado más de un artefacto que la gente no quería encontrar.

Aun así, el hombre había sido bastante reticente sobre compartir su historia con ellos al menos hasta que los jóvenes acólitos comenzaron a desvestirse. Al enterarse de que podía disfrutarlos a su gusto mientras realizaban su búsqueda, rápidamente acordó compartir su historia y su hogar con ellos. Por supuesto, podrían haber usado métodos mucho más duros, pero Hanami prefirió no recurrir al derramamiento de sangre si no fuera necesario, aunque la vida del hombre terminaría cuando se fueran independientemente de si tuvieron éxito o no para no difundir ninguna historia. a cerca de ellos. Entonces, sintió que era mejor permitirle disfrutar del mayor placer posible hasta entonces.

Sin embargo, actualmente la mente de Hanami se centró en otros asuntos como una pequeña proyección borrosa que emana de un cristal e informó sobre los desarrollos recientes entre su familia. "Su hija está demostrando ser una espina bastante grande en el lado de su marido".

"Tendrás que ser más específico", respondió ella manteniendo su disgusto por el hombre que hablaba bajo control. Después de todo, él había sido el que la había puesto en su camino actual al darle una elección imposible. Sin embargo, a pesar de haber llegado a creer en su misión de restaurar a la Diosa de la Luna, nunca había perdonado realmente al hombre al que había sorprendido intentando secuestrar a su hija menor.

"Sabes de quién hablo", dijo el hombre rápidamente, "Hinata se ha vuelto desafiante a la Casa Principal y está reclamando el título de Hiashi. Debido a las leyes de sucesión, ha obligado a Hiashi a apostar todo por la capacidad de Hanabi para derrotarla ".

"¿Puede ella?" Hanami preguntó con un pequeño indicio de preocupación amenazando con entrar en su voz a pesar de haber expulsado sus sentimientos por su familia desde que se unió a los Descendientes de la Luna. Una ironía que no se perdió en ella ya que el hombre que hablaba había usado esos sentimientos para comprar su silencio y aceptar tomar el lugar de Hanabi dentro del grupo. Aún así, sabiendo que si Hanabi fallaba, la marcaría con el Sello del pájaro enjaulado, un destino que también había querido evitar para su hija, no pudo evitar preguntarse si había tomado la decisión correcta.

"No sé", respondió el hombre después de un momento de pausa. "Hace unos años no habría habido un gran desafío, incluso si Hinata hubiera aprendido la verdad. Hiashi parecía inclinada a honrar tu deseo a pesar de que lo puso en el lugar difícil de tratar de mantener la fe de Hinata en sí misma bastante baja, mientras promovía la fuerza de Hanabi en el clan. Sin embargo, ahora parece haber tenido el efecto contrario. Si tiene éxito en su intento, dudo que incluso los ancianos puedan mantenerla en línea ".

A pesar de que la vieja parte de Hanami se sentía satisfecha con eso, sabía si un jefe de clan rebelde podría poner en peligro algunos de los planes de contingencia del Hijo Favorado. Especialmente porque podría significar que sus acciones para mantener la Tableta de Hyuuga fuera de las manos de las personas podrían ser inútiles. Sin embargo, dudaba que muchos miembros de la Familia Principal quisieran un Jefe de Clan en el poder, ya que sacudiría las cosas y era muy consciente de cómo odiaba el cambio Hyuuga. Afirmando lo mismo, dijo: "Me resulta difícil imaginar que Hinata encontraría mucha tracción en su apuesta, ya que la mayoría de las Familias Principales sin duda estarán del lado de la elección de Hiashi".

"No estés tan seguro", respondió el hombre rápidamente, "Después de la cena, donde ella desafió a Hiashi por el liderazgo. Ella pidió vivir entre la familia Branch. El Anciano de la Familia Rama no renunció exactamente, pero la convirtió en su representante en los asuntos del Clan. Es una señal poderosa para muchos que si tiene éxito, tendrá su apoyo inquebrantable ".

Hanami desestimó las preocupaciones del hombre y respondió: "¿De qué sirve el apoyo de los esclavos?"

"Esclavos que podrían encontrar sus cadenas rotas si ella asume el control", advirtió el hombre ya que sabía que eso era lo último que podían pagar. "No me parece extraño que la mayoría imagine que ella terminaría con la práctica de atarlos con el Sello del Pájaro Enjaulado. Eso haría el pacto que ...

"Estoy muy consciente", dijo Hanami cortando al hombre, no necesitando que explicara lo que estaba en juego. "Estoy seguro de que los Ancianos tratarán con ella si se trata de eso. Está rodeada de protectores que pueden ser tratados fácilmente con una simple señal de mano ".

"Lo cual es más que un obstáculo, entonces podrías pensar. Usarlo en un intento de eliminarla revelaría quién estaba detrás de la trama ".

Hanami dejó que una sonrisa de satisfacción apareciera en su rostro cuando dijo: "Entonces, si llega el momento. Espero que te ocupes del asunto.

"Yo ... pero ..."

"Considéralo una elección difícil", dijo Hanami dejando que el hombre escuchara el placer que ella estaba derivando de su situación. "Puedes dejar que la Casa Principal potencialmente arruine el intento de eliminarla, ya que esperarán hasta que sea demasiado tarde por las mismas razones que dijiste. Dando así más tiempo para construir apoyo. O bien, puede asumirlo usted mismo y probablemente muera poco después de tener éxito. Una historia verdaderamente trágica sobre cómo uno de los esclavos que intentó elevar se volvió contra ella, pero murió como mártir en beneficio de nuestra Santa Madre. Estoy seguro de que tomarás la decisión correcta.

Ella cortó la conexión de su cristal solo ahora decepcionada de que la distancia no hubiera permitido una imagen más clara del hombre, ya que habría disfrutado ver su rostro. Oyó movimientos provenientes de la habitación que había convertido en una habitación de invitados y que había tomado ya que nunca permitiría que un no creyente disfrutara de su cuerpo. Girándose para mirar sobre su hombro, vio a Jade desnuda emerger. Su mirada se desvió hacia el cinturón de castidad que llevaba la mujer más joven. El dispositivo tenía dos propósitos, uno de los cuales era para que el dueño de la cabaña supiera que ella también estaba fuera de los límites. Pero también para aumentar lentamente la lujuria de Jade ya que se le negó la satisfacción sexual. Consciente de que Jade todavía era virgen y aún no había sido penetrada, Naori pretendía que la ceremonia celebrara el regreso de la forma de su Santa Madre al templo, que culminaría con su reclamo. También induciría por completo a Jade, y la elevaría a la posición de consorte de la Suma Sacerdotisa. Un honor que Hanami también soportó.

Sin embargo, podía decir que Jade al menos había escuchado el final de su conversación, por lo que parecía bastante en conflicto. Pidiendo confirmación, dijo: "Supongo que escuchaste todo eso". Jade asintió con la cabeza y explicó: "Sin duda estás cuestionando cómo puedo ser tan pasiva sobre hablar de un asesino que va tras mi hija".

"Sonaba como si me lo estuvieras ordenando", respondió Jade rápidamente. "Yo ... simplemente no sé cómo podrías hacer tal cosa".

Hanami frunció el ceño ya que Jade mostró cierta resistencia a algunas de las formas de sangre fría de los Descendientes de la Luna. También había sido un poco diferente por un tiempo. Además, era de esperar especialmente debido a cómo Naori y ella habían llevado a la mujer a unirse a ellos, lo que era simplemente para que aceptara más la verdad que representaba la Diosa de la Luna. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que aceptaría ciegamente todas sus acciones. De hecho, dudaba que Jade realmente entendiera el destino que le esperaba al hombre cuya casa estaban usando como campamento base.

La Hyuuga se puso de pie y se acercó a la joven antes de sonreírle amablemente mientras decía: "Es porque he aceptado la verdad de este mundo. Este mundo está podrido y es solo a través del regreso de nuestra Santa Madre que se puede arreglar. Lamentablemente, mi hija se está posicionando para ser una fuerza que trabaja contra nosotros, por lo que debe ser tratada. Solo puedo hacer esto sabiendo que me reuniré con mis dos hijos en el paraíso que buscamos crear ".

"De verdad", respondió Jade sonando algo escéptica, "¿Crees que ella simplemente te aceptaría en el paraíso después de permitir que la asesinaran?"

"Me imagino que sí, una vez que lo experimente de primera mano", dijo Hanami inclinando la cara de la joven hacia la de ella. Luego selló sus labios con los de Jade, quien se resistió solo por un momento antes de aceptar su afecto. Hanami la hizo gemir mientras se burlaba de sus pezones antes de separarse, causando que Jade gimiera de frustración. Después de haber experimentado algo similar, sabía lo que estaba pasando, así que dijo: "Sé que es difícil, pero créanme que todo valdrá la pena cuando finalmente se quite el cinturón. Pero, lo suficiente sobre asuntos tan desagradables. Dime, ¿crees que el vaso de nuestra madre está aquí?

Jade asintió mientras luchaba contra tratar de forzar su mano a pasar el dispositivo para poder obtener algo de alivio. "Lo es", informó mientras se concentraba en la tarea que los llevó al lugar infestado de moscas. "O al menos existe un lugar debajo del agua que sería un lugar ideal para esconderlo". Asintiendo con la cabeza en dirección al lago en el que residía la cabaña, dijo: "Aquellos con talento en la Tierra Jutsu confirman que hay una caverna muy por debajo de nosotros. Lamentablemente, está a una profundidad en la que no podemos acceder desde el agua, aunque eso puede ser una ventaja ".

"Explica" Hanami dijo con una nota de curiosidad.

Jade estaba contenta por la distracción de su creciente lujuria, así que aprovechó la oportunidad de hacer exactamente eso. "Si los que tomaron la embarcación pueden acceder a la entrada de la cueva debajo del agua, entonces probablemente también dejaron una gran cantidad de trampas para aquellos que buscan ingresar de la misma manera".

"Es cierto, pero también pueden haber creado un medio para evitar que cavamos en nuestro camino", respondió Hanami. "Al menos han podido bloquear mi Byakugan y de una manera que no se destaca como una barrera de privacidad".

Jade inclinó la cabeza en ese punto, pero respondió: "Eso es probablemente debido a que pueden espejar la caverna que con toda la tierra que necesitarías mirar es más fácil de lo que crees. Más tarde, podría resultar beneficioso para usted y nuestros tipos de Elementales de la Tierra trabajar juntos. Si sabes exactamente dónde necesitas concentrar tu mirada, entonces es probable que te permita perforar el velo con el que lo han envuelto ".

Hanami suspiró ya que parecía que iban a pasar mucho más tiempo allí. Centrándose en Jade, ella preguntó: "Parece que tendremos que cavar en esta caverna. ¿No podrían haber colocado una barrera para evitar que solo cavamos en nuestro camino?

"Podrían tener algunos que podríamos activar si no tenemos cuidado", informó Jade al Hyuuga. "Pero si estuvieran activos, su visión no tendría problemas para detectarlos. Confían en la lejanía de la zona y la dificultad de alcanzarla para proteger la embarcación. Pero, una operación de excavación podría atraer el tipo de atención incorrecto precisamente por lo remotos que estamos. Cualquier actividad inusual probablemente les hará saber que creemos que hemos encontrado la ubicación ".

Hanami asintió mientras pensaba por un momento antes de anunciar en voz alta: "Señoras, es hora".

Jade pareció confundido por un momento antes de que el hombre que les había permitido quedarse allí dejara de gemir para preguntar también confundido: "¿De qué está hablando? de su cabeza mientras aún estaba enterrado dentro de uno de ellos y luego le pasó un cuchillo por la garganta. Dudaba que tuviera mucho tiempo para preguntarse qué había sucedido antes de que su espíritu fuera recibido por su Santa Madre.

Jade se dio cuenta rápidamente de lo que había sucedido, así que la miró en estado de shock y le hizo explicar: "No te preocupes por su muerte. Llegó a disfrutar de un período de indulgencia que pocos pero nuestros creyentes más ardientes llegan. Un período que ahora se extiende indefinidamente a medida que su espíritu es recibido por nuestro gran benefactor ".

"Pero…"

"Lo dijiste tú mismo Jade", interrumpió Hanami, con la esperanza de que la mujer entendiera sus acciones en este mundo no importó mientras la Diosa Luna fuera restaurada, "Cualquier actividad extraña podría atraer la atención de nuestro adversario invisible. Usaremos esta choza como una persiana mientras cavamos hacia nuestro Vaso de la Santa Madre. Pero, no pudimos retenerlo aquí indefinidamente y como fueron sus labios sueltos los que lo llevaron a él. No podía confiar en que él no informaría a otros de nuestros intereses a través de su jactancia. Sé que es duro, pero es la triste verdad de este mundo. Sin embargo, si podemos tener en nuestras manos el Vaso de la Santa Madre, entonces podría salvarme de tener que tomar una decisión igualmente dura con respecto a mi hija ".

Jade parecía algo apaciguada por su explicación, especialmente porque parecía estar enraizada en el deseo de no obligarla a actuar de manera similar con sangre fría contra su hija. Ambas miradas se volvieron hacia el dormitorio principal cuando las otras mujeres emergieron con varias cubiertas de sangre. Hanami ignoró la espantosa vista mientras decía desapasionadamente: "Límpiense y luego eliminen el cuerpo. Luego, esta noche, regresa al templo e informa a la Suma Sacerdotisa que envíe a nuestros usuarios de la tierra más talentosos aquí ". Las mujeres asintieron mientras se movían para entrar en el modesto baño para limpiarse. Se concentró en Jade y la favoreció con una sonrisa suave y agregó: "Sé que todavía es difícil para ti, querida. Pero, por favor, no se preocupe, todo se demostrará que es para el bien mayor cuando la luz de nuestra Madre regrese al mundo. Ella la acercó y deslizó su mano sobre la cadera de Jade antes de alcanzar y deslizó un dedo dentro de su ano aún expuesto. Jade se puso rígida y dejó escapar un gemido ya que solo se le había permitido experimentar placer por su pasaje trasero desde que le pusieron el cinturón. "Ahora déjenos retirarnos para poder mostrarle mi agradecimiento por sus esfuerzos para ayudar a que esto suceda".

Jade asintió y se dejó llevar a la habitación de invitados que compartía con la Hyuuga. Pasaron por la puerta abierta de la habitación principal donde vio al hombre desnudo encorvado hacia adelante con la sangre goteando de las sábanas rojas manchadas en el suelo. Sin embargo, extrañamente no encontraba la vista tan inquietante como hubiera esperado ya que ahora entendía que era un sacrificio necesario por el bien mayor. Ella dijo una oración rápida que Hanami le había enseñado mientras deseaba a su alma la satisfacción que con el tiempo traerían al mundo.

Shiho bostezó mientras se dirigía al Departamento de Criptoanálisis debido a la hora de la madrugada. Aunque en el pasado se hubiera sentido fácilmente como en casa en el edificio, todavía había una sensación de inquietud mientras se dirigía a la gran área de oficinas donde trabajaba. Ella atribuyó a lo nuevo que aún parecía todo como resultado de las reparaciones que se necesitaron a raíz del ataque de Furofuki en la aldea.

Todavía sentía algo de vergüenza como resultado del ataque, ya que Naruto había necesitado rescatarla, lo que ella atribuyó a que él no pudo salvar a Tsunade. Sin embargo, ella sabía que era una sensación de que se estaba acumulando sobre sí misma ya que ninguno de los miembros de su familia le había dado la sensación de que ese era el caso. Aún así, lo había usado como una herramienta de motivación cuando se había acercado a Konan para enseñarle con la esperanza de que la mujer pudiera ayudarla a fortalecerse. El Daimyo de pelo azul había aceptado con gusto y gran parte de su tiempo libre estaba dedicado a la capacitación.

Lamentablemente, no tenía tanto como esperaba dedicar a su deseo de hacerse más fuerte. Hubo un par de razones para esto, la primera de ellas fue su incapacidad frustrante para decodificar el roce que Nel había hecho con la Tableta de Hyuuga antes de que fuera destruida. Ella atribuyó parte de la dificultad de no tener una idea clara de cuándo o dónde se había hecho la tableta. Esto se debió a que la tableta había sido destruida hasta tal punto que no pudo fecharla para determinar un período de tiempo. Como la mayoría de los clanes habían sido nómadas antes de la fundación de los pueblos Shinobi, esto significaba que sin una idea clara de cuándo se había creado la tableta, ni siquiera sabría qué idiomas mirar. Después de todo, había reconocido algunas de las características desde que asumió que el nombre de la tableta había estado haciendo referencia a una persona más que al Clan. Ella había recordado la discusión sobre cómo el Uchiha había sido conocido anteriormente como el Clan Indra hasta que casi fue aniquilado debido a las acciones tiránicas del Primer Uchiha. Como resultado, ella había creído que la tableta podría detallar algo sobre el hombre que había sido la causa o el salvador del Clan Hamura que los había llevado a adoptar su nombre de pila como el de su Clan. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos utilizando los idiomas que dominaban en los lugares donde se había basado el Clan durante el período de tiempo, todo lo que le quedaba era un galimatías indescifrable. Ella había recordado la discusión sobre cómo el Uchiha había sido conocido anteriormente como el Clan Indra hasta que casi fue aniquilado debido a las acciones tiránicas del Primer Uchiha. Como resultado, ella había creído que la tableta podría detallar algo sobre el hombre que había sido la causa o el salvador del Clan Hamura que los había llevado a adoptar su nombre de pila como el de su Clan. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos utilizando los idiomas que dominaban en los lugares donde se había basado el Clan durante el período de tiempo, todo lo que le quedaba era un galimatías indescifrable. Ella había recordado la discusión sobre cómo el Uchiha había sido conocido anteriormente como el Clan Indra hasta que casi fue aniquilado debido a las acciones tiránicas del Primer Uchiha. Como resultado, ella había creído que la tableta podría detallar algo sobre el hombre que había sido la causa o el salvador del Clan Hamura que los había llevado a adoptar su nombre de pila como el de su Clan. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos utilizando los idiomas que dominaban en los lugares donde se había basado el Clan durante el período de tiempo, todo lo que le quedaba era un galimatías indescifrable.

Fue un revés desalentador, especialmente porque estaba demostrando ser un fracaso por la razón por la que Naruto la había buscado en primer lugar. Sin embargo, la otra razón por la que no tenía tanto tiempo como deseaba para entrenar, y las actividades más románticas eran aún más desalentadoras para ella. También fue la razón por la que se dirigía tan temprano, a pesar de haberse quedado hasta tarde mientras intentaba con un dialecto menos conocido en su esfuerzo por decodificar la tableta. Siendo que estaba tratando de cubrir a Yurika ya que la mujer no se había recuperado de la terrible experiencia que Furofuki también la había sometido.

Eso no quería decir que Yurika no estaba actuando como si estuviera bien. Pero, Shiho sintió que había algo extraño en ella. No era exactamente aparente, ya que en el exterior parecía ser como siempre, lo cual era bastante exuberante y fácil de tratar. Sin embargo, ahora parecía llevarse a un nuevo extremo, ya que casi siempre quería buscar un buen momento. Al principio parecía inofensivo, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo se hizo evidente que su búsqueda de una vida nocturna activa estaba afectando su desempeño en el departamento. A menudo llegaba tarde, y a veces olía casi como si acabara de salir de un bar o más que probable que fuera el hogar de algún hombre o mujer al azar que había conocido la noche anterior.

En general, aunque Yurika había sido algo más fiestera incluso antes de que Furofuki la atacara, parecía que la estaba llevando al extremo. Shiho había hablado con Taji sobre lo que ella había soportado para comprender mejor lo que estaba pasando su amiga. Pero, el médico Anbu no había podido proporcionar muchos detalles, ya que sus recuerdos del ataque en sí aún eran confusos. Sin embargo, ella había explicado que tanto en sí misma como en otras mujeres que habían sido atacadas, tenían lo que se denominó hipersexualidad al menos durante un período de tiempo.

Naturalmente, Taji no lo había experimentado completamente como resultado de su ingreso a la Familia. Pero, muchas de las otras víctimas de Furofuki tuvieron en un grado u otro. Había teorizado que aunque los recuerdos del ataque eran difíciles de discernir o recordar, sus cuerpos aún recordaban los increíbles subidas sexuales que habían experimentado, y esperaban repetir las actuaciones.

Taji había tratado de tranquilizarla diciendo que probablemente se desvanecería a tiempo, pero Shiho aún no estaba tan seguro. Ella había considerado recomendar que indujeran a Yurika en la familia, pero lo que la detuvo fue que no estaba completamente segura de poder confiar en su amiga el secreto de su vida amorosa en ese momento. Esto se debió principalmente a que sentía que Yurika estaba actuando como una drogadicta, y que ahora el sexo era su droga preferida. Entonces, aunque incluirla en la Familia podría darle lo que necesitaba a corto plazo, estaba convencida de que primero debía ser destetada. Ella había tratado de convencer a su amiga de que se lo tomara con calma por un tiempo solo para ser cortés, pero con firmeza le dijo que no se preocupara. Sin embargo, eso hizo que Shiho se preocupara aún más, ya que con muchos adictos,

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando notó que a pesar de la hora temprana no era la primera en llegar. Shiho sintió cierta esperanza de que Yurika hubiera salido temprano a pesar de que se le había asignado una tarea que le habían dicho que tenía que completar, ahora estaba provocando su llegada anticipada y acababa de irse a casa para comenzar temprano.

Sin embargo, esa esperanza se desvaneció cuando ella entró en la oficina para encontrar al Jefe de Departamento Mitoku sentado en su escritorio. Se concentró en ella con una mirada algo presumida cuando dijo: "Pensé que te vería temprano esta mañana".

Shiho trató de no parecer culpable, y no estaba exactamente seguro de si tuvo éxito o no. Pero, traté de alegarme ignorante de lo que quería decir, "¿Qué quieres decir? A menudo me quedo tarde o llego temprano ".

"Estás siendo bastante defensivo para que sea solo una de esas veces, ¿no?" No esperó una respuesta mientras continuaba: "No podría ser que a pesar de que le di a Yurika la tarea de decodificar los documentos que recibimos de la Prisión de Máxima Seguridad de Leaf ayer, y le pedí que no se fuera hasta que terminen. Ella decidió ignorar mi directiva.

A pesar de su intención de hacerlos para Yurika, ella dijo: "Estoy aquí para trabajar en un proyecto en el que he estado pasando mi tiempo libre".

Mitoku frunció el ceño cuando Shiho se dirigió a su escritorio, pero dejó en claro que sabía que ella estaba absorbiendo parte de la carga de trabajo de Yurika cuando dijo: "Una palabra para el sabio, si vas a tratar de engañar a alguien te haría daño". Es bueno poner más esfuerzo en tratar de imitarlos. Últimamente he estado recibiendo dos tipos de tareas completas de Yurika, perfectamente revisadas y detalladas, o errores llenos de problemas apenas coherentes. Te aconsejo que la dejes fracasar o triunfar por sus propios méritos. O de lo contrario su trabajo podría comenzar a sufrir ".

"Sí señor", respondió ella antes de sentarse.

Con su artículo dicho, Mitoku volvió a leer el informe que había estado leyendo antes de su llegada. Shiho, todavía estaba bastante sorprendido por su llegada anticipada, ya que rara vez hacía un esfuerzo adicional, y no queriendo trabajar en la traducción de su tableta frente a él comenzó a trabajar en las tareas del día. En un momento se levantó y lanzó una mirada de reojo al escritorio de Yurika esperando ver el paquete de documentos de la Prisión de Máxima Seguridad de la Hoja que necesitaba ser decodificado, y que tenía la intención de trabajar. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, lo encontró sentado en la bandeja de salida de Yurika. Mientras miraba un libro sobre las cifras pasadas de Iwa, frunció el ceño porque sabía que había estado sentado en medio del escritorio de Yurika antes de irse. Se preguntó si Mitoku lo había hecho, y de ser así, ella se sintió bastante molesta porque él la castigaría por querer hacer lo mismo. Sin embargo, sospechaba que lo que le había molestado al Jefe del Departamento había sido que intentara ocultar un problema dentro de su grupo, no las intenciones bien intencionadas detrás de él.

Regresó a su escritorio, pero no estaba segura de por qué el paquete que se estaba completando la estaba royendo. Consideró preguntarle si lo había hecho, pero sintió que al hacerlo confirmaría que había sido por qué había querido venir temprano. Entonces, en cambio, se centró en su trabajo hasta que llegaron los otros miembros. Yurika, como se esperaba, llegó tarde, y fue mitigada por Mitoku, quien no mencionó el trabajo que había querido que hiciera la noche anterior. Yurika aceptó la reprimenda sobre su tardanza y se trasladó a su escritorio guiñándole un ojo al pasar. Shiho sintió una gran preocupación por el simple gesto, ya que le mostró que la mujer de cabello castaño no estaba tomando en serio ninguna de las advertencias que estaba recibiendo, fue también la falta de gravedad sobre su comportamiento lo que lo hizo tan que no podía confiar en Yurika con el secreto de la familia.

Volviendo a su trabajo, solo esperaba que el comportamiento de Yurika fuera simplemente un efecto secundario del ataque de Furofuki que necesitaba seguir su curso y no una debilidad que había sido expuesta a causa de ello.

Sakura sonrió suavemente cuando Hanare saltó a los brazos de Kakashi después de que cruzaron la puerta de Konoha. Parecía una bienvenida demasiado exuberante teniendo en cuenta que la misión oficial en la que habían estado era simplemente proteger a Koyuki mientras recorría Demon Country para su última película. Pero, pensó que ya sabía que la verdadera razón se le había aclarado, que era darle a Naruto una negación plausible acerca de estar involucrado en la deserción de Yugito. Como tal, probablemente había comenzado a preocuparse de que si el Raikage decidía tomar represalias inmediatamente, Kakashi podría quedar atrapado en la mira. Aún así, dudaba que incluso Naruto estuviera en peligro ya que por el momento todavía estaba actuando oficialmente como guardaespaldas de Koyuki.

Sakura saludó con la mano a la vez que el líder de su equipo le envió una mientras se dirigía a su novia. Sintió un poco de remordimiento al tener que dejar a Naruto debido a su significado de que no podía disfrutar del placer que las otras mujeres a su alrededor estaban disfrutando. Pero, había sido convocada de regreso a Konoha debido a una emergencia médica que se desarrollaba en Un pueblo fronterizo en la tierra de las heladas. Recientemente, un pequeño pueblo había comenzado a desarrollar síntomas que parecían ser un caso agudo de intoxicación alimentaria. Sin embargo, los médicos locales aún no habían encontrado una fuente común para el envenenamiento, y peor aún, cada vez más personas se enfermaban. Junto con cómo, a pesar de que los afectados estaban empeorando, y no mejor, Tsunade estaba formando la opinión de que podría ser envenenamiento por chakra de un Bijuu.

Esto había llevado a la creencia de que el culpable podría ser Kabuto, aunque de ser así, parecería indicar que extrajo el Kyuubi Negro de Sora y esperaba crear más Bijuu. Pero, dado que Kazuma todavía andaba suelto por haber escapado de alguna manera justo antes de que Kushina rescatara a su hijo, y él era el hombre que originalmente concibió el método para crear un nuevo Bijuu, no podían descartar la posibilidad de que él estuviera detrás. Es cierto que era difícil creer que el ex miembro de los Doce Guardianes Ninja estuviera involucrado. Principalmente, ya que incluso al almacenar elementos en un pergamino, solo retrasaría el desmoronamiento del chakra por mucho tiempo. Los bienes almacenados de esa manera, por ejemplo, todavía se echarían a perder, aunque tomaría varias veces más tiempo hacerlo. Que teniendo en cuenta la rapidez con la que el Bijuu Chakra requería el método de creación, significaba que quizás almacenarlo en un pergamino podría comprar meses. Aún así, había otros factores en juego, como la habilidad de la persona que creó el sello de almacenamiento y la complejidad de la fórmula utilizada. Sin mencionar, si el artículo fue lanzado y sostenido de alguna manera. Pero, era difícil imaginar una forma de sostener el Bijuu Chakra fuera de encontrar un huésped adecuado para él.

Lo que fue más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, ya que Kazuma había matado a cientos de personas con chakra Bijuu contaminado que había mezclado en varias fuentes de alimentos antes de descubrir a Sora, que no había sufrido daños por la comida contaminada que ingirió. Luego había sellado el resto de la carne del chakra recolector dentro del joven, a quien reclamó como hijo y esperó a que se formara una nueva bestia a partir de las piezas usando a Sora como punto focal para que el chakra se reuniera. Pero, con todas las fuentes de chakra Bijuu actualmente conocidas y ahora unidas a formas humanas en la mayoría de los casos, era poco probable que Kazuma pudiera tener más en sus manos, a menos que estuviera trabajando con Kabuto, de quien se creía que había huido con Sora desde él había enviado los eventos en Vegetal en movimiento.

Sakura sabía que podrían adelantarse a sí mismos, ya que la ciudad era minera por naturaleza, por lo que pudo haber descubierto algo que estaba enfermando a todos. O, alguna otra fuente local que aún no se había identificado podría ser la causa. Pero, ella todavía no podía sacudirse la sensación de que había alguna mano invisible en juego. Por un lado, aunque los primeros casos de los afectados habían sido reportados semanas antes de la deserción de Yugito. La ubicación del pueblo habría hecho que investigarlo fuera un asunto complicado por razones políticas. Principalmente, ya que la Tierra de Escarcha había sido un cliente particularmente fuerte de Kumo casi desde la fundación del pueblo shinobi. Entonces, si Konoha hubiera tratado de involucrarse, podría haber alterado las plumas del Raikage ya que Tsunade probablemente no solo hubiera querido enviar personal médico, sino también fuerzas militares capaces de igualar a Kabuto. La última de las cuales probablemente tendría que enviar discretamente ya que no quería dar la impresión de que tenía información que no estaba compartiendo. Sin embargo, con la deserción, tomó una situación ya complicada y la hizo mucho más peligrosa. Justo el tipo de situación que alguien como Kabuto crearía para poder estudiar los resultados de su experimento sin ser molestados, mientras que las dos aldeas trataron de no enfrentarse al asunto.

Afortunadamente, la Daimyo de Frost se había acercado personalmente a Tsunade ya que muy pocas personas negarían que ella no era la mejor mente médica de su generación. El Hokage había aprovechado la oportunidad de enviar shinobi para investigar, pero eso no significaba exactamente que pudiera manejarlo como lo deseaba. Más que consciente de que enviar una fuerza shinobi fuerte a Frost podría interpretarse como preparativos para la guerra bajo las realidades políticas actuales. En cambio, estaba asignando a Sakura para que encabezara un pequeño escuadrón médico con solo unos pocos Chunin como protección para investigar la causa de la emergencia médica. Naturalmente, si Kabuto estaba involucrado, entonces quería creer que era más probable que estaría protegiendo a todos.

Pero, por el momento, su primer negocio era determinar si la aflicción actual que infectaba a la gente del pueblo era artificial o natural. A partir de ahí, se imaginó que Tsunade podría presentar un caso para enviar más personal. Bostezó cansada ya que tanto Kakashi como ella se habían esforzado por llegar al pueblo casi un día más rápido de lo normal. De esta manera, ella podría relajarse un poco y limpiar el sombrío viaje antes de tener que reunirse con el equipo que Tsunade ya había reunido y establecido de nuevo. De acuerdo, podría haber tenido a Naruto teletransportándola de regreso, pero sintió que no sería una idea inteligente recordarle a la gente lo fácil que podía infiltrarse en una aldea con su jutsu, por lo que había optado por viajar a la antigua usanza.

Con su amante aún entreteniendo tanto a Koyuki como a Shion, trató de encontrar algo divertido que pudiera hacer para relajarse. Pero, hizo una pausa cuando notó una fila de mujeres y hombres parados afuera de una librería. Sintió una leve vena de molestia aparecer en su sien cuando vio que era para que un autor firmara un libro. Un autor que ella conocía personalmente considerando que era Naruko, que se había quedado atrás para disfrutar de Naruto por más tiempo y aparentemente tenía uno de sus sapos que la convocó a la aldea. Ella consideró acostarse con el Sabio del Sapo al respecto, ya que podría haberla dejado enganchar y disfrutar de Naruto también. Pero,

Pero, antes de comenzar a dirigirse a casa, se detuvo al ver que su madre era una de las personas que estaban haciendo cola. Sin embargo, sabía que se había descubierto que el libro de Naruko era popular no solo entre los fanáticos de las antiguas obras de Jiraiya, sino también entre un nuevo grupo de lectores, a saber, las amas de casa. Ella admitiría estar sorprendida de que su madre fuera una de ellas. Ella misma no había leído el libro, ya que podía disfrutar del hombre que era central en la historia en realidad. Aún considerando cómo el libro no daba golpes en el departamento de sexo, se imaginó que podría divertirse burlándose de su madre. Como tal, con la esperanza de hacerla sentir un poco incómoda como cuando sus padres se avergonzaban aquí a veces, se acercó a la línea.

Asegurándose de que su madre no la viera, logró levantarse justo detrás de ella. Pero su sorpresa se arruinó cuando una mujer llamó desde atrás, "¡Hey! ¡Sin cortes!

Sakura estaba a punto de decirle a la mujer que no estaba allí para saltar en la fila, pero su madre se volvió para ver cuál era la conmoción. Sakura, casi sintió ganas de agradecerle a la mujer cuando la mirada de su madre pasó de apenas interés, a convertirse en del tamaño de platillos mientras decía: "¡Sakura! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Sakura sonrió mientras respondía, mientras también le aseguraba a la mujer que estaba allí para hablar: "Tengo la misión de prepararme para mañana, así que quería un poco de tiempo para relajarme antes de regresar. Pero, ¿qué haces aquí? Hizo un punto para mirar el letrero que anunciaba el evento y leerlo en voz alta: "Un día solo un invitado especial firmado por el autor Naruko Uzumaki, creador de la serie The Lover's Paradise". Podía ver que su madre parecía un poco mortificada por ser vista por alguien que conocía, así que decidió tomarse las cosas con calma al decir: "Sabes que está cerca de Naruto, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no te la presento? Su madre estaba un poco sorprendida por su sugerencia, y el par de ellos de repente fue blanco de un montón de miradas celosas, así que ella sugirió: "¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo?"

"Claro", dijo Mebuki permitiendo a su hija sacarla de la línea. Después de acordar un restaurante, los dos comenzaron a hablar con Sakura al enterarse de que su padre había sido llamado a salir de la ciudad por negocios. Ella sentía cierta preocupación ya que él viajaría a la Tierra de los Arrozales, pero con su personalidad alegre y simpática, se ganó la vida ayudando a las empresas a reestructurar sus deudas para buscar nuevas empresas. Con un nuevo Daimyo, que ya había instituido varias reformas, tanto las personas como las empresas buscaban reestructurar sus deudas para tratar de aprovechar las nuevas oportunidades que se tendrían. Pero, esto significaba convencer a los prestamistas para que permitieran cambiar los términos. Algo en lo que su padre se destacó, ya que fácilmente se hizo amigo, incluso con personas a las que estaba tratando de convencer para aceptar menos dinero. Pero su madre eventualmente condujo la conversación de regreso a su reunión cuando dijo: "La forma en que me engañaste. Tengo la divertida idea de que planeabas avergonzarme allí.

Sakura le dio una mirada de simulacro de dolor, pero se fundió en una sonrisa antes de admitir: "Ese era mi plan original. Pero, comenzó a sentirse un poco tonto, especialmente porque no estabas solo para querer conocer al autor de esos libros obscenos ".

Mebuki sorprendió a su hija cuando rápidamente dijo: "No son nada obscenas. Claro, describen las cosas en detalle, pero habla de mucho más. Usted debe darle una oportunidad; fue tan conmovedor leer cómo esta mujer solitaria del consejo de la aldea se redescubrió a través del amor que comenzó a sentir por este vagabundo que contrató como asistente porque le recordaba a los seres queridos perdidos ".

Habiendo escuchado sobre cómo la escena de amor se basó en la primera vez de Tsunade con Naruto, y después de haber escuchado la historia de la propia Sannin, dijo burlonamente: "Además, la escena de sexo debe haber sido realmente ardiente".

Las mejillas de su madre se colorearon antes de enfocarse en ella para preguntarle: "¿Y cómo conocerías a la jovencita? Quizás ya estoy hablando con un fanático. Sakura sonrió y no podía negar que estaba desde entonces, estaba con el hombre del que otras mujeres solo leían.

Mebuki se sorprendió un poco por la sonrisa de su hija, ya que irradiaba satisfacción de maneras que realmente no podía imaginar que su hija hubiera experimentado. Pero, ella no siguió el asunto ya que estaba acostumbrada a que su hija evitara cualquier pregunta relacionada con su vida amorosa, que desde su perspectiva era inexistente. En cambio, la rubia Haruno se centró en el libro que estaban discutiendo: "Aún así, no estoy muy seguro de cómo pueden llamarlo una serie". Terminó con la consejera y su asistente enamorarse. No estoy seguro de dónde pueden llevarlo desde allí.

Sakura asintió y supo que Naruko estaba teniendo dificultades similares ya que originalmente había planeado que el personaje principal formara un harén y lo basara en varias mujeres dentro de él. Pero, con Tsunade como fuente de inspiración para el primero y menos que satisfecha con eso, la mujer Uzumaki ahora estaba experimentando un bloqueo de escritor sobre cómo proceder. Habiendo escuchado a Naruko escupir algunas ideas mientras estaba en Demon, ella dijo: "Bueno, solo porque se aman no significa que no se encuentre ayudando a otra mujer a olvidar sus problemas".

Su madre parecía bastante escandalizada por la idea mientras preguntaba: "Quieres decir que él la habrá amado y se habrá ido".

"No", dijo Sakura rápidamente, "Pero, tal vez esta mujer del Consejo no le disgusta ayudar a alguien más de manera similar. Si abre su corazón a alguien más, no significa exactamente que lo que tenían fuera menos especial ".

"Así no es como funciona el amor", dijo Mebuki definitivamente. "Espero que esa no sea la forma en que planeen continuar, ya que él será un lotario errante".

Sakura se encogió de hombros, entendiendo por qué su madre se sentiría como ella. Pero, sin embargo, respondió: "Bueno, me gusta creer que el amor no se puede definir tan fácilmente. Mientras él sea sincero y honesto con ella, ella no puede enojarse si él hace que otra mujer se sienta como ella. De hecho, generalmente se debe a que el hombre o la mujer se escabullen porque la confianza se rompe y la relación se desmorona ".

Mebuki se sintió divertida por la respuesta de su hija, que atribuyó a la falta de experiencia real en el asunto. Afirmando lo mismo, dijo: "Quizás algún día lo entiendas cuando tengas un hombre propio".

Sakura normalmente se habría sentido molesta por las palabras de su madre, pero en cambio solo se encogió de hombros en respuesta mientras ella mentalmente respondía: "Oh, mamá, si supieras. Esa podría ser mi vida sexual de la que estás haciendo cola para leer algún día. Probablemente, su madre se sorprendió por su falta de reacción ante la desestimación de su punto de vista. Creció aún más cuando Sakura sonrió debido a que decidió dejar que su madre pudiera vislumbrar su felicidad a través del talentoso bolígrafo de Naruko.

"Ahora recuerden", dijo Tsunade enfatizando el punto que había dicho anteriormente en la sesión informativa de la misión, "existe el potencial de que esta emergencia médica sea provocada por el hombre". Desafortunadamente, el Frost Daimyo solo está pidiendo nuestra ayuda para diagnosticar y curar a su gente, a pesar de mi solicitud de lo contrario. Supongo que teniendo en cuenta su larga historia de recurrir a Kumo para sus necesidades de shinobi, es solo debido a nuestro programa médico que nos recurrieron aquí. Además, me imagino que teniendo en cuenta la tensión actual en la Alianza, si enviamos cualquier cosa menos personal médico estaríamos enviando un mensaje equivocado ". Ella le sonrió a Sakura mientras agregaba: "Incluso si uno de ellos puede destrozar un edificio con un golpe". Ella sonrió orgullosamente mientras las mejillas sonrosadas de su estudiante se sonrojaron aún más. Sospechando que el color inicial había estado allí debido al hombre que compartieron a quien ella había sentido regresar por un momento que probablemente desearía suerte en la misión, sintió que su propio coño comenzaba a humedecerse, especialmente desde que Shizune, que estaba de pie al lado Para ella, también tenía un brillo similar. Centrándose de nuevo en la tarea en cuestión, concluyó: "Aún así, si tienes la menor sospecha de que esta enfermedad es intencional, quiero que nos contactes. Enviaré a Anbu de inmediato y ya he estacionado varios escuadrones a lo largo de la frontera. si siente que esta enfermedad es intencional, quiero que se comunique con nosotros. Enviaré a Anbu de inmediato y ya he estacionado varios escuadrones a lo largo de la frontera. si siente que esta enfermedad es intencional, quiero que se comunique con nosotros. Enviaré a Anbu de inmediato y ya he estacionado varios escuadrones a lo largo de la frontera.

Sakura frunció el ceño y preguntó: "¿Podría Kumo no interpretar que se trata de una acumulación de tropas en preparación para romper la Alianza?"

"Podría", dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa, "Si no le hubiera dicho que ya estaban en camino. Sabes que he estado haciendo esto de Hokage durante bastante tiempo".

Sakura asintió antes de responder: "Solo quería estar segura. Además, no significa exactamente que el Raikage no lo usará como una excusa para aumentar sus fuerzas a lo largo de la frontera ".

Tsunade asintió y respondió: "Cierto, pero algunos escuadrones no son una acumulación de tropas. Además, dudo que Kumo se arriesgue a alienar a uno de sus mejores clientes al obstaculizar nuestros esfuerzos para ayudar a su gente. Hablando de eso, todos tienen sus órdenes. Buena suerte."

Sakura inclinó la cabeza ante el despido antes de seguir a los médicos que Tsunade había elegido para la misión fuera de la oficina. Suspiró deseando poder ir, en parte porque pensó que analizar y curar lo que estaba enfermando a las personas sería un desafío médico. Uno que descubrió que había desaparecido hace mucho tiempo, ya que la empujó a expandir su conocimiento para superarlos de manera similar a como los shinobi hicieron a sus enemigos. Además, admitiría que si Kabuto estaba detrás de lo que estaba sucediendo, anhelaba una revancha para demostrarle que la primera vez que habían peleado había sido una cáscara de su antiguo yo. Pero, ella sabía que era puramente su orgullo hablar.

Como tal, centró su mente en asuntos más importantes que resolver un puntaje anterior, por lo que dirigirse a su asistente le preguntó: "¿Qué sigue en la agenda?

Shizune sacó uno de los archivos que sostenía y lo colocó antes de que ella dijera: "El departamento médico de I y D te está pidiendo que liberes otro cadáver duplicado en su poder".

Tsunade frunció el ceño mientras leía el periódico y, mientras lo hacía, preguntó en un tono sorprendido: "¿Otro? ¿Ya?"

Shizune inclinó la cabeza y, como el jefe del departamento le había hecho la solicitud directamente, se lo explicó. "La muestra diez estaba demasiado contaminada por mi veneno para los experimentos genéticos que querían realizar. Esperan usar uno de los que fueron eliminados por Miya ya que fueron eliminados fuera de la nube de veneno que desencadenamos ".

Tsunade frunció el ceño mientras su pluma se cernía sobre la firma ya que estaba tentada a simplemente destruir todos los cadáveres duplicados que quedaban. Pero, ella dudó al hacerlo. Una razón principal es que, a pesar de su disgusto con la mujer que los creó, sabía que muchos descubrimientos podrían estar contenidos dentro de los clones. De hecho, ella había usado uno para identificar y mapear el rasgo dentro de sus genes que podría otorgarle la Liberación de madera de su abuelo. Aun así, sabía que había muchas maneras en que los descubrimientos que Furofuki había hecho podían ser mal utilizados. Ya había tenido que poner fin a los planes que el departamento de investigación y desarrollo había creado para destilar el afrodisíaco que Furofuki había utilizado para esclavizar a las mujeres en un arma para controlar a los shinobi enemigos. Algo para lo que también habían querido estudiar a Taji. Incluso Ibiki había hecho planes para usarlo como un medio para romper la kunoichi enemiga,

Shizune se dio cuenta de que estaba en conflicto, por lo que le recordó lo positivo y dijo: "Fue gracias a las ideas que obtuviste del Duplicado lo que obtuviste, lo que te llevó a encontrar la hoja de ruta para desbloquear aún más tu potencial".

"Posiblemente conduzca a eso", le recordó Tsunade a su primer aprendiz ya que aún no lo había hecho.

Shizune sonrió, pero respondió: "No dudo que su solución funcionará, y si lo hace, podría llevar a que alguien nacido con un defecto como Rock Lee sea capaz de aprovechar el chakra. Para bien o para mal, las puertas de este conocimiento ya se han abierto. Entonces no hay vuelta atrás. Todo lo que podemos hacer es asegurarnos de que el camino que creamos con el conocimiento sea justo ".

Tsunade asintió mientras firmaba el formulario de liberación, pero dijo: "Aún así, considerando cómo nuestra propia gente ha considerado abusar del afrodisíaco que Furofuki usó para controlar a esas mujeres. No puedo evitar sentir que hubiera sido mejor si hubiera incinerado todos los cuerpos ".

Shizune asintió con la cabeza, pero respondió: "Se podría decir que hubiera sido mejor si Kanji hubiera quemado el pergamino que encontró en lugar de abrirlo".

Tsunade frunció el ceño a su asistente ya que Ibiki había hecho un caso similar cuando rechazó su propuesta de usar el Afrodisíaco en la kunoichi enemiga, afirmando que los medios de Naruto para influir en el mundo shinobi no habían sido tan diferentes de cómo Furofuki planeaba destruir a Konoha. Había argumentado que, al principio, Naruto había usado el Toque de la Tentación para atraer a las mujeres a las que apuntaba a reducir sus inhibiciones para aumentar las probabilidades de que aceptaran unirse a él. Por lo tanto, aunque les había dado una salida, generalmente fue después que reveló exactamente lo que se unieron a él con respecto a sus planes más grandes. Para Ibiki, el mayor grado de separación entre ellos era que Naruto les había dado una opción. Naturalmente,

Considerando que ella había estado allí, Tsunade se sorprendió de que Shizune abordara el tema, pero la mujer de cabello oscuro continuó independientemente de arriesgar el regreso de su ira mientras explicaba: "Si solo miramos el conocimiento de cómo Kanji lo usó, entonces sería fácil argumentar que el enlace era malo. Sin embargo, luego se encontró en manos de Naruto. Shizune se estremeció ligeramente y Tsunade imaginó que estaba pensando en cómo esas manos podrían llevarla al orgasmo una y otra vez. Ella dio una sonrisa suave mientras continuaba: "Sé que, por mi parte, estoy contenta de que así fuera. El punto es que no es el conocimiento lo que es inherentemente malo, sino las intenciones de quienes lo usan. Ibiki, creo, estaría de acuerdo con este pensamiento también. Creo que está equivocado al suponer que solo porque están en nuestras manos en este momento,

Tsunade asintió con la cabeza, pero dijo: "¿Estás de acuerdo con él en que Naruto se comportó de manera similar a Furofuki? Admito que a veces puedo caer presa de creer que todo lo que hacemos es correcto?

Shizune suspiró pero admitió: "Ha habido momentos en que imagino que otros sentirían que hemos cruzado una línea o dos. Después de todo, Naruto usó el Toque de la Tentación en Koharu de una manera que parece que a Ibiki le gustaría usar una droga creada a partir de lo que Furofuki inyectó a sus víctimas ".

Rápido para defender a su amante, el Hokage dijo: "Sin embargo, hizo eso por mí".

"Creo que eso es parcialmente cierto", respondió Shizune. "Pero, para ser completamente cierto, tenemos que admitir que él también lo hizo por sí mismo. Koharu intentó alejarte de él, y reaccionó de una manera para eliminar la amenaza a su felicidad en ti. En ese momento, las tramas y las ambiciones se desvanecieron porque estaba protegiendo lo que era valioso para él. Reaccionó de manera similar con Yugito después de todo. Su felicidad es importante para él, por lo que actuó de una manera para preservarla ".

"Pierde todo romanticismo cuando lo dices así", dijo Tsunade con el ceño fruncido.

Shizune se rió pero respondió: "Quizás, pero esa es solo otra forma de colorear tus acciones para que sean correctas o buenas. A veces, para ser honesto, requiere eliminar esas nociones. Es por eso que estoy de acuerdo con usted en no dejar que Ibiki use el afrodisíaco de esa manera. Naruto sintió remordimiento por la forma en que trató a Koharu casi tan pronto como la ira que sintió desapareció. En retrospectiva, no creo que él actúe de manera similar con ella.

"Pero acabas de decir que actuó de manera similar durante la deserción de Yugito", dijo Tsunade confundido.

Shizune sonrió antes de decir: "No, dije que reaccionó de manera similar. La felicidad de uno de sus amantes se vio amenazada, por lo que tomó medidas. Sin embargo, esas acciones fueron completamente diferentes. Creo que si Naruto se encontraba en una situación similar a la de Koharu, las acciones que tomaría podrían ser diferentes. Pero, su reacción sería la misma. Aseguraría nuestra felicidad por encima de todo lo demás ". Tsunade le sonrió a Shizune usando la palabra nuestro, y sospechó que es por eso que todos sus amantes finalmente se pusieron del lado de Naruto actuando como lo hizo con Yugito. Todos entendieron que algún día podría ser su felicidad en la línea, y por lo tanto confiaron en que Naruto actuaría para protegerlo. Eso no significaba que todos pudieran estar de acuerdo con la forma que tomaron sus acciones, pero hubo un entendimiento de que él finalmente haría lo mismo por ellos, independientemente de los riesgos. Shizune trajo el punto nuevamente cuando terminó diciendo: "Pero, lo que Ibiki no entiende es que solo porque estamos tomando medidas, no significa que sean los correctos". Podría no haber sido con Koharu, o con Yugito, ya que podría haber tenido consecuencias horribles si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Si tuvieran con Yugito especialmente, mucha gente estaría sufriendo ahora ".

Tsunade miró a Shizune en estado de shock mientras preguntaba: "¿Estás diciendo que estábamos equivocados?"

"No", dijo Shizune rápidamente, "Solo que no teníamos razón automáticamente. Actuamos en el mejor interés de nuestra familia y si las cosas hubieran salido mal, entonces tendríamos que admitir que actuamos de una manera que puso a Konoha y Kumo en el camino a la guerra. Pero, actuamos para preservar lo que era importante para nosotros. Al igual que una aldea realiza acciones que podrían verse como incorrectas, pero las justifica al afirmar que son para el bien de muchos. Al final, no hay respuestas fáciles. Solo los que actúan y los que juzgan esas acciones en función de cómo les afecta. Rechazar la sugerencia de Ibiki de aprovechar una droga para quebrar a la gente fue simplemente elegir proteger lo que crees que es importante para el alma de nuestra aldea. Tal como lo sugirió Ibiki en primer lugar, creía que era una vía para proteger la existencia física de la aldea.

Tsunade sonrió al darse cuenta de que cuando todo estaba dicho y hecho, todo lo que podía esperar era que la mayoría de la gente estuviera de acuerdo en que el mundo shinobi era un lugar mejor de lo que lo habían encontrado. De acuerdo con la sabiduría, creía que las palabras de Shizune habían contenido, dijo: "Y tú me llamas, maestra". Shizune se sonrojó por los elogios, pero se derritió en confusión cuando agregó: "Ahora solo hay una cosa que me preocupa de mis dos aprendices".

"¿Que es eso?" Shizune preguntó confundida antes de soltar un grito de sorpresa cuando Tsunade repentinamente se levantó de su silla para levantar a su primer aprendiz y colocarla en el escritorio.

Tsunade, gracias a las rendijas que su aprendiz de cabello oscuro había agregado a su atuendo para mostrar sus piernas bien formadas, apartó fácilmente el material del kimono. No se sorprendió al descubrir que Shizune no llevaba ropa interior y pudo ver la evidencia de que el semen de Naruto se le había escapado. Al mirar la hendidura de Shizune con avidez, dijo: "Lo que me molesta es cómo mis dos aprendices podrían conspirar para organizar un rapidito con nuestro amante, pero no me invitan".

Shizune dejó escapar un gemido cuando Tsunade se zambulló en su arranque para comenzar a lamer el semen que Naruto había depositado dentro de ella. Ella enterró su mano en los mechones rubios de Tsunade mientras comenzaba a apretar su manguito contra la boca de su maestra, pero explicó: "S ... lo entendiste todo mal. Yo ... acabo de encontrarme con ellos ... como Naruto ... sí ... la estaba despidiendo ... joder ... follando.

Tsunade separó su boca para saborear el sabor de Shizune y Naruto por un momento. Ella sonrió mientras bromeaba juguetonamente el clítoris de Shizune con su pulgar. Luego activó la barrera de privacidad en su oficina con su mano libre antes de decir: "Bueno, les daré a ambos un buen azote cuando regresen. Justo como tengo la intención de darte uno.

Shizune gimió y cayó sobre el escritorio mientras Tsunade una vez más comenzó a comerla con entusiasmo. Empujó su coño contra la cara de su maestra y descubrió que realmente esperaba estar presente para poder recibir otro azote cuando regresaran. Sin mencionar, otra nueva inyección del semen de su amante ya que Tsunade estaba tratando de succionar la que actualmente había escondido en el fondo.

Aeris se inclinó cortésmente mientras decía: "Gracias por comprar con nosotros".

Una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás del cliente, ella se alejó de ella y comenzó a regar algunas de las flores y plantas que estaban en exhibición en la ventana delantera de la tienda de flores de Yamanaka donde ahora trabajaba. Ella tarareó mientras realizaba la tarea de rutina, ya que realmente estaba contenta con el lugar donde se encontraba actualmente en la vida. Su profesión actual como vendedora de flores tendió a ser mucho más gratificante que sus muchos años como infiltrada de kunoichi en Takigakure. Sin embargo, sonrió al considerar que si todavía le hubieran encomendado espiar a las distintas aldeas que había visitado, se habría encontrado con la gran cantidad de información trabajando en la pequeña florería.

Teniendo en cuenta los chismes que pasaban por el lugar que podía escuchar cuando Kiku Yamanaka interactuaba con los clientes. Aeris no se habría sorprendido demasiado si la mujer de cabello castaño hubiera trabajado en el departamento de recolección de inteligencia antes de retirarse. La forma en que la mujer podía extraer información de sus clientes mientras preguntaba qué estaba provocando sus compras realmente maravillaba al antiguo Taki-nin. De acuerdo, la información parecía inofensiva, como si Kiku le preguntara a un hombre que compraba flores con la esperanza de hacer las paces con su esposa después de una discusión sobre lo que había provocado la compra. Sin embargo, en el papel que Aeris y su equipo habían desempeñado en el pasado, enterarse de que fue provocado por problemas de dinero podría haberlos llevado a sobornarlo. O, si la razón fue por la infidelidad por parte del comprador, podría haber llevado a uno de ellos a tratar de seducir al hombre.

Aeris dudaba que el Yamanaka estuviera utilizando la información para tales fines. Aún así, sabía que a través de las diversas interacciones sociales que requerían flores desde los funerales hasta las bodas, la tienda de flores de Yamanaka parecía estar conectada al pulso de Konoha. No es demasiado sorprendente teniendo en cuenta el amor de la madre y la hija por los chismes. Todavía sorprendió a Aeris, que a pesar de estar tan cerca de la primicia más grande en el pueblo a través de su hija, Kiku parecía no tener idea de la existencia de la Familia.

Ella atribuyó el éxito principal de la Familia al mantener su presencia en secreto a la simple ignorancia de la posibilidad. Incluso si las partes se escaparan, la conclusión automática no habría señalado su existencia. Como tal, incluso si se supiera que Naruto tenía una relación con una mujer que no fuera Ayame, la conclusión inmediata probablemente sería que la estaba engañando. En el extremo opuesto, sentía que algunos podrían sospechar que tenían una relación abierta. Aún así, no llevaría exactamente a la idea de que Naruto estaba reuniendo amantes como la mayoría de las personas recolectaban zapatos. En esencia, existía como un punto ciego gigante que, si supieras la verdad, podría permitirte recoger los signos, pero de lo contrario dejaría a la mayoría de las personas en la oscuridad, incluso alguien tan astuto como Kiku.

Dejando ir el pensamiento, Aeris comenzó a considerar cómo realmente disfrutaba trabajar en la tienda, lo que había resultado de que Kiku escuchara cómo recogería flores locales del área circundante y luego las vendería mientras estaba parada cerca de la puerta principal. Aparentemente, había recortado lo suficiente de lo que Kiku consideraba la base de clientes de los cónyuges que regresaban, que había decidido reclutarla. También se imaginó que era para que Yamanaka pudiera obtener información privilegiada sobre su vida amorosa única, ya que había sido un tema de discusión durante un tiempo.

Aeris, realmente había llegado a creer que su nueva vida era una gran mejora con respecto a la anterior. No es que ser prisionera sea el punto culminante de ninguna persona, pero se sintió más contenta de trabajar en una florería que en todas las misiones que había realizado para Taki. De acuerdo, a veces encontró que trabajar en la tienda era un poco estresante, particularmente debido a la capacidad de Kiku de tomar una declaración inocente sobre haber visitado un lugar en particular en la Tierra de la Tierra y de repente se sintió como si la mujer estuviera liderando una investigación mientras preguntaba aparentemente preguntas inocentes de seguimiento. Pero, esos momentos parecían venir cada vez menos cuando imaginaba que la mujer al menos podía sentir que no tenía intenciones hostiles hacia su hogar.

También sospechaba que Yuffie estaba llegando a sus nuevas circunstancias, o al menos estaba mucho más contenta de lo que trató de hacerlo sonar. La antigua líder de escuadrón del Equipo que había estado compuesta por Tifa y ella, a veces parecía más inclinada a iniciar un encuentro con Kiba que ella. Pero, Aeris sospechaba que esto se debía a que Yuffie se había puesto a trabajar para la Great Tree Shipping Company como uno de los guardias de sus envíos, por lo que podrían haberse ido por semanas. Sin embargo, una de sus quejas sobre su nueva vida fue que no habían considerado conveniente darle una calificación que la despejara para proteger sus valiosos envíos de nivel oro. Sin embargo, Aeris, habiendo escuchado cuán habilidosa era la mujer calificada para esas misiones, no podía negar que las dos necesitaban subir de nivel antes de poder igualar a esas mujeres en particular.

Aeris, al igual que Yuffie todavía estaba entrenando a pesar de estar contenta de seguir siendo civil. Principalmente ya que ella siempre había sentido una fuerte afinidad con las artes curativas, por lo que tener la oportunidad de aprender técnicas de Tsunade fue un sueño hecho realidad para ella. Estaba un poco sorprendida de que el Hokage pareciera tan abierto a entrenarla ya que sabía de los orígenes Taki de Aeris. Sin embargo, el Sanin simplemente había declarado que tener médicos más capacitados en el mundo solo podía considerarse positivo en lo que a ella respectaba. Después de haber absorbido muchas de las técnicas de Tsunade, Aeris no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo ya que superaron con creces todo lo que había aprendido en su pueblo natal.

Se alejó de la ventana cuando terminó su tarea, y comenzó a inspeccionar un estante lleno de ramos de flores preparados para la persona que necesita flores a toda prisa. Aún así, a pesar de su satisfacción con su vida, había algunas preocupaciones que tenía al respecto. La principal la molestaba ser Koreshige. Sabía que era una preocupación que Yuffie compartía con ella principalmente debido a cómo en el pasado lo habrían atacado para lograr que traicionara a su pueblo y clan. De hecho, aunque habían compartido sus preocupaciones tanto con Kiba como con Tsume, ella no podía decir que ninguno sentía que era realmente una amenaza ya que Naruto lo había destituido efectivamente.

Aeris temía que, si bien ambos sabían que era ambicioso, admitiría el punto si se los presionaba. Ambos creían demasiado en el sentido de lealtad de su Clan, incluso en una persona a la que se oponían diametralmente. Lo que si bien era cierto que el manejo de Kutohige por parte de Naruto había hecho que su estrella se desvaneciera considerablemente, lo que provocó que muchos de los que habían comprado su retórica lo abandonaran. Había hecho que aquellos que permanecían aún más rabiosos creyeran que el sistema de la aldea estaba roto, particularmente porque parecía que Konoha se movía cada vez más hacia una coexistencia pacífica con sus vecinos. Como tal, les resultaba difícil imaginar un mundo en el que pudieran probarse a sí mismos sin batallas ni oponentes dignos para poner a prueba su temple.

Además, Koreshige era demasiado ambicioso como para darse por vencido, pero ahora encontró bloqueados sus medios para aumentar su población dentro del clan. Sin embargo, temía que sus métodos alimentaran la creencia de Kiba y Tsume de que no estaban preocupados por nada, ya que aunque él podría haberse comportado como un político más de lo que la mayoría de los Inuzuka preferían. Todavía se había comportado como un Inuzuka. Sin embargo, tanto ella como Yuffie sabían que eran esas personas quienes, aunque creían que tenían derecho a más de lo que habían podido lograr, lo que finalmente resultó ser la marca más fácil de convencer de abandonar la lealtad en favor de su ambición. Pero, hasta el momento, Tsume había ignorado sus preocupaciones confiando en que ella podría mantenerlo en línea. Kiba también tenía, aunque en menor medida, lo que Aeris atribuía a su fe y quizás un poco de miedo a su madre.

Aun así, Yuffie no se contentó con dejar que el asunto reposara y había chocado varias veces con Tsume. Recientemente, su compañera Taki-nin había guardado silencio sobre el asunto, lo que Aeris por experiencia pasada sabía que significaba que ella estaba tomando el asunto en sus propias manos. Estaba segura de que si había algo que temer, entonces Yuffie lo descubriría antes de que amenazara su nuevo hogar.

Oyó que la puerta se abría debido a que tocaba el timbre, así que se volvió para saludar al nuevo cliente. Más por reflejo que por reconocimiento, dijo: "Bienvenido a la tienda de flores de Yamanaka". Antes de ir al resto, apareció una sonrisa más genuina al reconocer a Kiba que estaba a punto de decirle a Akamaru que esperara afuera junto a la gran espada que había comprado recientemente. Su mirada se desvió un poco cuando vio a Naruto caminando por la ventana principal y supuso que los dos se iban a almorzar. También vio a una mujer de cabello naranja más joven caminando con el hombre rubio, quien estaba vestido con su ropa típica y su capa Sage. Aunque no estaba familiarizada con la mujer, pensó que era Moegi, de quien Kiba había hablado, y que era una fuente de diversión debido a lo que describió como amor de cachorro por el ex anfitrión de las nueve colas. A pesar de que, ella sabía que la mayor parte de la diversión venía del hecho de que los amantes de Naruto le habían pedido que se abstuviera de agregar a sus filas, lo que ella imaginaba hizo que algunas de esas interacciones fueran más difíciles para Naruto ya que para Kiba, sus deseos eran obvios. Lo que, teniendo en cuenta los sentidos de Inuzuka, ella tendía a pensar que era obvio en un sentido menos que visual.

Se centró en el hombre que compartía su cama, y pudo verlo a pesar de las mejoras en su habilidad. Parecía que había salido el peor de los dos durante su entrenamiento al considerar cuán limpio se veía Naruto en comparación con las manchas de tierra y hierba que cubrían a Kiba. Indagando sobre su condición, ella preguntó: "¿Mañana difícil?"

A pesar de su tono burlón, él sonrió de buen humor, y adivinando que estaba relacionado con su aspecto demacrado respondió: "Le pedí a Naruto que me enfrentara hoy en modo Sabio. Los resultados no fueron bonitos ".

Aeris sonrió mientras respondía: "Me imagino que algunos considerarían tu burla de ella".

Kiba frunció el ceño ligeramente, ya que Moegi parecía deleitarse con el culo de Kiba que le entregaban. Particularmente porque él a veces se había burlado de ella por su enamoramiento, especialmente porque ella se había metido en sus peleas con el hombre rubio. De acuerdo, su propio entrenamiento no había sufrido ya que Naruto a menudo usaba un clon para enfocarse en el de Moegi, algo que Kiba sintió también atribuido a su disfrute del choque unilateral que era su cara con un modo sabio de Naruto. Aún así, Kiba se encogió de hombros y respondió: "Oye, lo llamo como lo veo. Además, ella es la coqueta, a pesar de que él tiene novia ". Dando una impresión exagerada de la genina de pelo naranja, agregó: "Oh Naruto, ¿puedes venir aquí? No estoy seguro de si mi postura es correcta. ¿Puedes venir a corregirlo por mí? En lugar de adoptar una postura, posó como un modelo de traje de baño amando a la cámara guiñándole un ojo y besando a su pareja. Cruzando los brazos, continuó con su tono de voz normal, "Además, a medida que avanza el entrenamiento, ella se emociona cada vez más si sabes lo que digo. Estoy bastante seguro de que si él le pide que lo folle después, con mucho gusto lo haría incluso conmigo allí.

Aeris sonrió antes de decir en broma: "No te preocupes. Estoy seguro de que ella no te robará a tu novio. Pero es lindo lo posesivo que eres sobre él. ¿Debería Preocuparme?"

"W ... qué !!!" Kiba exclamó perdida por las palabras que la hacían reír de él. El sonido musical lo hizo sonreír cuando dijo después de un momento: "Supongo que eso fue bastante malo de mi parte".

"Solo un poco", respondió Aeris interviniendo para darle un beso en la mejilla. "Pero, tal vez solo estás colgando tus propias frustraciones sobre ella".

Kiba suspiró antes de preguntar: "¿Son tan evidentes?"

"En realidad no", admitió Aeris, "al menos no para aquellos que no te conocen. Pero, parece que debes sentir que te has topado con una pared si querías enfrentarte a Naruto usando sus habilidades de Sabio ".

Kiba suspiró antes de admitir: "Mi entrenamiento realmente me ayudó a mejorar. Pero parece haber un muro insuperable entre él y yo ".

Aeris sonrió suavemente, pero no estaba segura de qué podía decir para que se sintiera mejor, ya que sentía que le sonarían como tópicos débiles. Particularmente, dado que Naruto había recibido gran parte del poder que ahora ejercía al nacer, y aunque ciertamente había tenido ciertas desventajas. A veces, parecía que había pocos caminos disponibles para la mayoría de los shinobi para nivelar el campo de juego.

Aun así, Kiba había mejorado considerablemente y sentía que si volviera a enfrentarse a Koreshige, el partido estaría lejos de ser unilateral. Pero, ella sabía que, en comparación con Naruto, tenía que sentir que no había progresado. Había otros métodos para ganar poder, pero la mayoría tenía riesgos extremos o posibles efectos secundarios, por lo que Aeris esperaba que no comenzara a considerarlos con la esperanza de cerrar la brecha de poder entre él y su rival.

Considerando el tiempo, ella preguntó: "¿Por qué decidiste saltarte el almuerzo con los demás?"

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Kiba antes de que él cerrara la distancia con ella para responder: "Estar cerca de una chica aplastada me ha dado hambre de algo que la comida no podía satisfacer".

Aeris se encontró apretada contra él, y sus labios buscaron los de ella. Ella sintió la tentación de ceder al beso, pero lo empujó hacia atrás, aunque no con la fuerza suficiente para escapar de su alcance. "¿No podemos hacer esto aquí?" dijo un poco asustada de que Kiku los pisoteara.

Kiba agarró su mano y la colocó contra su ingle y, a pesar de su resistencia, sintiendo el bulto presionando contra sus pantalones, no pudo evitar frotarla y hacer que él gimiera. Al escuchar la respuesta de su compañero, su coño comenzó a humedecerse ya que no podía negar que le pareció bastante excitante la idea de follarlo allí en la tienda.

Sintiendo su resistencia a sus avances derritiéndose, él capturó sus labios nuevamente y esta vez fue recompensado cuando ella aceptó la profundización del beso. Sus lenguas comenzaron a rodar entre sí y ella comenzó a acariciar su virilidad con más insistencia. Aunque la tienda generalmente estaba muerta en ese momento cuando la gente comía sus almuerzos, ella recuperó los sentidos lo suficiente como para alejarse y decir: "Vamos a la parte de atrás".

Kiba asintió, así que tomó su mano para guiarlo más allá del mostrador con la caja registradora, donde prepararon los ramos y almacenaron otros materiales que las personas necesitaban para sus jardines. Ella lo guió hacia un montón de bolsas llenas de tierra para macetas y se volvió para mirarlo. Esta vez ella fue la agresora mientras lo besaba acaloradamente mientras él la atraía hacia él. Ella gimió contra él cuando sus manos agarraron su trasero para darle un apretón y la atrajeron hacia su ingle.

Habiéndose entregado a sus deseos, se arrodilló y tiró de su mosca. Su polla se soltó y ella se lamió los labios y ella comenzó a frenarlo. Él gimió cuando su mano viajó sobre su longitud y luego mirándolo dijo: "¿Oler la lujuria de esa chica realmente te hizo tan difícil? Tal vez deberíamos invitarla a unirse a nosotros en su lugar. Kiba gimió, aunque Aeris no estaba segura de si era por la idea de tomar un nuevo compañero o por ella rodar su lengua alrededor de la cabeza de su polla.

Una parte de ella también encontró la idea de que él tomara un nuevo compañero algo emocionante. Pero, también se imaginó que haría maravillas por las acciones de su hombre dentro de Inuzuka. Especialmente porque Koreshige tenía varias mujeres que compartían su cama, lo que considerando que los Inuzuka eran un clan dominado por mujeres había sido una señal de que él era un Alfa que otros miembros más débiles del clan habían dejado atrás. Cuando Yuffie y ella se convirtieron en las amigas de Kiba, Koreshige se enfrentó a él para mostrarle a sus seguidores que él era el único macho alfa. Naturalmente, el golpe de Naruto hacia él había provocado que su estrella se desvaneciera tan rápido como la de Kiba después de su derrota. Pero, Aeris imaginó que si atraían a algunos nuevos socios para su pareja, Kiba recuperaría parte del estado que había perdido. Se imaginó que Yuffie sería un obstáculo en caso de que se convirtiera en algo más que el núcleo de una idea. Aún así, sabiendo que había un hombre con un harén enorme que hizo trabajar, no parecía una idea tan loca de perseguir.

Sin embargo, se concentró en la tarea más inmediata cuando comenzó a tragarse la polla, causando que Kiba temblara de placer. Se tomó su tiempo deslizando su boca hacia arriba y hacia abajo por su asta de carne mientras hacía ruidos fuertes de succión ya que sabía que lo volvían loco. Ella lo miró a los ojos y le hizo saber cuánto disfrutaba de su placer. Aunque estaba ansiosa por saborear su esperma, él tuvo otras ideas mientras la ponía de pie y luego las apartaba mientras la dejaba sobre la pila de bolsas de plástico apiladas de tierra para macetas.

Kiba comenzó a desabrocharse frenéticamente la parte delantera de su vestido, comenzando por la parte inferior, y se dio cuenta de que estaba luchando contra el deseo de rasgarlo. Cuando desabrochó el último botón, le pellizcó el pecho a través de su sostén, haciéndola gemir cuando sus dientes apretaron el nudo endurecido. Pero, él no se concentró en eso mientras empujaba sus piernas hacia atrás para que permanecieran erguidas en el aire hasta que sus caderas se elevaran lo suficiente como para poder quitarle las bragas.

Una vez que limpiaron sus zapatos, se sintió como una flor en flor mientras extendía las piernas mostrando su chorrito. Su aroma llenó sus fosas nasales y pudo ver un animal como el hambre aparecer en su mirada que él se entregó mientras se zambulló entre sus muslos. Aeris gimió ruidosamente cuando su lengua lamió su néctar y ella con gusto pondría las habilidades de Kiba para comer el coño contra cualquier hombre, incluido el de Naruto. Sabía que si lo dejaba, él la lamería ansiosamente hasta el orgasmo después de que su lengua pareciera cada vez más fuerte cuanto más tiempo estuviera allí.

Sin embargo, había aprendido rápidamente cuáles eran todos sus puntos débiles, por lo que su habilidad no era solo la resistencia o el entusiasmo. Trucos que solía llevarla rápidamente al orgasmo haciéndola arquear la espalda mientras luchaba por llorar demasiado fuerte. Kiba rápidamente lamió sus jugos fluidos, lo que solo causó que fluyeran más. Pero, antes de que pudiera convertirse en un ciclo interminable, ella ahuecó su rostro para levantarlo de su cuerpo. Entendió la indirecta, así que al encontrarse cara a cara con ella, su polla se colocó en su entrada.

Se deslizó dentro de ella, haciéndola suspirar de placer mientras ella lo acercaba a un beso. Lentamente comenzó a bombear su polla, habiendo recorrido un largo camino desde el ansioso chico que ella había tomado como amante. Al enterarse de que ella respondió mejor a la lenta acumulación, su ritmo aumentó gradualmente hasta que la obligó a apartar los labios de él mientras ella gritaba. Kiba tomó esto como su señal de enloquecer cuando comenzó a golpearla furiosamente. También le subió el sujetador para poder apretarle las tetas mientras golpeaba su núcleo con su polla. Aeris tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar gritar cuando sintió que su medidor de placer alcanzaba el límite establecido.

Ella luchó contra eso el mayor tiempo posible antes de darse cuenta de que realmente no tenía tiempo para alargarlo. Soltándose, se tensó cuando su clímax la bañó. El ordeño de su polla de su gatito llevó a Kiba a anunciar: "Tu coño me va a exprimir".

Aeris, aunque tenía otros planes cuando sintió que se hinchaba para liberar su carga, lo empujó hacia atrás para que pudiera caer al suelo. Ella rápidamente se tragó su polla mientras él explotaba llenando su boca con su cálida sustancia pegajosa. Se aseguró de aspirarlo limpiamente mientras se alejaba y luego le dio una vista de su semen antes de tragarlo. Luego lo tomó en su boca nuevamente mientras lo limpiaba, y cuando terminó con su tarea lo metió de nuevo en sus pantalones.

Kiba respiró hondo mientras se ponía de pie y comenzó a arreglarse la ropa a toda prisa, ya que estaba preocupada de estar empujando su suerte. Su compañero, cuando recuperó algunos y descubrió que la apariencia de su vestido era tan excitante como quitárselos, trató de acercarla cuando terminó de abrocharse el vestido. Pero, Aeris se rió ligeramente y evitó su agarre cuando dijo: "¡Ahora compórtate! Ya has disfrutado tu regalo.

Kiba frunció el ceño levemente cuando comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta para volver a entrar a la tienda cuando dijo: "No puedes esperar que esté satisfecho con solo un rapidito". No cuando he sido entrenado para satisfacer a dos mujeres a la vez.

Aeris sonrió, aunque no dejó que lo viera para que pudiera sonar levemente reprendiendo cuando respondió: "Bueno, debes ser como algunos de nosotros ..." Se detuvo cuando abrió la puerta y encontró su mirada fija en un magnífico trasero. La dueña de la cual se inclinó para poder descansar los codos en el mostrador mientras levantaba la cabeza. Se volvió mientras le daba una sonrisa deslumbrante a Aeris mientras su mirada se desviaba hacia ella para aterrizar en Kiba.

Ino no pudo evitar tener un tono burlón en su voz cuando preguntó: "Hm, ¿ahora qué estaban haciendo para allá?"

Aeris no estaba segura de por qué se sentía tan mortificada cuando la mirada de Ino se centró en ella. Pero, no pudo evitar dar lo que incluso a sus oídos sonaba como una excusa apresuradamente concebida cuando dijo: "Le pedí a Kiba que me ayudara con ... um algo en la espalda".

Kiba tomó la excusa y corrió con ella en un sentido literal cuando dijo: "Sí, así que ahora tengo que ir a ver si hay algún trabajo disponible". Le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla y agregó: "¡Te amo, bebé!" antes de salir corriendo.

Ino dejó que el momento se alargara por un momento hasta que la puerta se cerró detrás de Kiba antes de estallar en carcajadas y dijo: "Mis dos no podrían haber parecido más culpables si hubiera entrado en la habitación contigo".

"Lo siento", dijo Aeris rápidamente.

Pero Ino rechazó la disculpa cuando dijo: "No te preocupes por eso. No eres el único que se escapa para conseguir un buen tornillo. No solo estoy hablando de mí, ya que estoy empezando a creer que los parámetros de mi madre de cómo esas bolsas para macetas deben apilarse son solo para tal ocasión."

"¿Nos miraste?"

"Eso es más por experiencia personal", admitió Ino, aunque había tenido la tentación de hacerlo, pero finalmente pudo adivinar su posición por algunos de los sonidos que habían escapado. Luego, dando una amistosa advertencia, dijo: "Aunque, a juzgar por algunas de las miradas puntiagudas, mi madre le envió a mi padre cuando necesitaba" ayuda "en la espalda. Te advierto que no dejes la tienda desatendida ya que probablemente estaría más molesta por perder una venta.

Aeris asintió pensando que si sucedía de nuevo, ella podría tener a Akamaru como un extraño para parecerse a ella. Pero, pensé que pasaría un tiempo considerando la salida apresurada de Kiba dejándola frente a la música. Ella le sonrió a Ino, así que dijo: "Debidamente lo noté, aunque probablemente pasará un tiempo hasta que necesite ayuda nuevamente. ¿Puedo preguntar qué te trae hoy?

Ino volvió a sonreír, algo que Aeris notó que la mujer hacía mucho y que atribuyó a su vida hogareña única. Ella se encogió de hombros después de un momento antes de responder: "Estaba de paso para almorzar en Ichiraku y tal vez conseguir un poco de ayuda. Pero notar que la tienda estaba vacía no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de chismear un poco ".

Aeris se sonrojó al imaginar a Kiba y podría terminar siendo un tema de discusión en el Hidden Eddy Inn. Ella negó con la cabeza y preguntó: "No creo que pueda convencerte de que mantengas esto entre nosotros".

"No tienes que actuar avergonzado", dijo Ino sacudiendo la cabeza con diversión. "En este momento, Naruto está ayudando a Ayame en la espalda mientras estoy seguro de que un clon está distrayendo su pequeña sombra de cabello naranja. Si no supiera lo aterradora que podría ser mi madre si siente que la tienda está siendo descuidada, recibiría ayuda junto a ella ".

"Lamento que nuestro comportamiento te haya llevado a perderte", dijo Aeris comenzando a relajarse un poco.

"No lo hagas", dijo Ino volviéndose para apoyarse en el mostrador, "lo tendré dentro de mí lo suficientemente pronto y, además, me excitó un poco imaginar lo que ustedes dos estaban haciendo. Estaré aún más preparado cuando tenga mi oportunidad.

Aeris sacudió la cabeza ante lo relajada que estaba la mujer al hablar sobre su vida sexual. Aún así, aunque sabía que la mujer había estado viviendo su estilo de vida actual durante años. Le resultaba extraño cómo Ino realmente no parecía sentir celos hacia ninguna de las otras mujeres con las que compartía a su amante. Considerando el tamaño del harén de Naruto, no podía imaginar que fuera fácil programar tiempo libre con él. Al ver la oportunidad de elegir el cerebro de alguien que actualmente lleva un estilo de vida, sus pensamientos la estaban provocando y ella preguntó: "Me resulta bastante extraño lo fácil que resulta compartirlo".

Ino le dirigió una mirada curiosa antes de responder: "Eso es bastante extraño teniendo en cuenta su propia dinámica de relación única".

Aeris se encogió de hombros al darse cuenta de que una persona en una relación monógama probablemente encontraría su habilidad para compartir a Kiba igual de extraña. Pero, ella tenía un vínculo con Yuffie mucho antes de conocerlo, y uno que ocasionalmente había sido sexual cuando buscaban alivio en largas misiones cuando estaban rodeadas de personas en las que no podían confiar, sin mencionar su tiempo en prisión. Sin embargo, se imaginó que para Ino, ocasionalmente se vería obligada a una situación en la que compartiría a su amante con una mujer que acababa de conocer, sin mencionar la gran cantidad de mujeres que ya le estaba compartiendo. con. Respondiendo con ese pensamiento en mente, dijo: "Cierto, pero de nuevo. No es que haya docenas de otras mujeres esperando una grieta en él como las hay para ti ".

Ino le sonrió y se subió al mostrador antes de cruzar las piernas. Ella parecía mirar en la mente de Aeris cuando dijo: "Pero tal vez podría haber, ¿verdad? ¿Es por eso que tienes tanta curiosidad por mi vida hogareña?

Aeris no se comprometió realmente con la idea de que ella lo había considerado, pero respondió: "Simplemente tengo curiosidad. No puede ser fácil para ti tener que compartirlo con personas que son prácticamente extrañas en algunos casos ".

Ino se encogió de hombros antes de responder: "A decir verdad, nunca me molestó realmente. Hubo un punto en el que me enojé al ver que estaba dispuesto a tirar su vida, uno que había construido conmigo y los demás para un extraño. Pero ahora ese extraño comparte mi cama con él.

Aeris se rió ligeramente antes de comentar: "Entonces, el extraño de ayer podría ser el compañero de juego de mañana".

Ino le dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante que hizo que Aeris estuviera casi celosa de que nunca pudiera compartir la cama de la mujer rubia. Estaba bastante sorprendida de cómo se le ocurrió la idea, y se dio cuenta de que podría haber un atractivo en el estilo de vida además de Naruto. Después de todo, ella imaginaba que las damas de su harén experimentaban una libertad sexual con la que la mayoría de las mujeres solo podían soñar. Además, aunque sabía que todas esas mujeres tenían un vínculo con Naruto, también imaginaba que esos vínculos también se extendían entre sí.

Ino confirmó esto diciendo: "Eso es parte de eso. Pero, amo a mi familia tanto como amo al hombre alrededor del cual está construida. Mis lazos con algunos de ellos son más fuertes que con otros, pero lo que nos une a todos es el terreno común que encontramos con el hombre que tocó todos nuestros corazones. Es por eso que no puedo resentirlos por estar con él. Además, mantenernos felices es mucho trabajo para Naruto. También tenemos que trabajar para que estas relaciones funcionen. Si él fuera el único que se esforzara, entonces no sería una gran relación, ¿verdad?

Aeris supuso que realmente no había considerado que las mujeres debían hacer un esfuerzo para que el harén funcionara tan bien como lo hizo. Supuso que eso se debía a que tradicionalmente la mayoría de los gobernantes que los tenían realmente no necesitaban hacer un gran esfuerzo para mantenerlos. La posición y el poder del hombre proporcionaban un estilo de vida cómodo con el que la mayoría de las mujeres probablemente se contentarían, mientras que a cambio solo necesitaban estar disponibles cuando los deseaba. Le hizo darse cuenta de que lo que Naruto y sus amantes habían construido probablemente era bastante único, lo que no quiere decir que tal harén no hubiera existido antes. Pero, se dio cuenta de que los lazos de las relaciones se extendían de dos maneras y que probablemente ese era el caso para las mujeres que también lo comprendían.

Aeris descubrió que tenía más preguntas, pero la puerta se abrió tocando el timbre que los alertó de que el primer cliente desde la hora del almuerzo estaba llegando. Ino se bajó del mostrador y saludó calurosamente a la mujer mientras se dirigía hacia la salida para que Aeris pudiera atender al cliente. Al ayudar a la mujer a elegir algunas flores para poder visitar a su pariente enfermo, se preguntó cómo podrían reunirse tantas mujeres y compartirlas, ya que imaginaba que necesitarían algún tipo de terreno común. De repente se echó a reír, sorprendiendo a su cliente a quien tenía que asegurarle rápidamente que lo que la había divertido no era por qué su pariente estaba en el hospital. La mujer compró las flores y aceptó su disculpa por su arrebato.

Dejada sola por el momento, entendió que donde se había equivocado fue suponer que

lo que hizo que la dinámica entre Yuffie, Kiba y su trabajo fuera su relación previa con su compañero de equipo. Un error bastante fácil de cometer ya que la idea de compartir a su pareja había sido fácil considerando su historia pasada. Pero, la razón por la que los amantes de Naruto pudieron abrir sus corazones a un nuevo miembro que quizás nunca conocieron fue porque ya sabían que existía un terreno común entre ellos en los sentimientos que tenían por el hombre que compartirían, y lo usaron para construir sus lazos sobre.

Aún así, mientras tenía una idea de cómo se había logrado tal Harem, descubrió que no podía decir exactamente que significaba que estaría ansiosa por comenzar a compartirlo con extraños o que lo encontraba particularmente atractivo fuera de algunas fantasías. Pero, ella descubrió que si él tomaba más amantes ayudaría a su posición en el Clan para que tal vez algún día pudiera llegar a una posición de poder para recompensar todo el esfuerzo de mejora que estaba haciendo. Lo que encontró fue suficiente motivación, y podía imaginar que otras mujeres atraídas por él estarían dispuestas a estar de acuerdo. Sin embargo, antes de dejar que su mente se volviera loca con la idea, primero tendría que asegurarse de que era algo que cualquiera de los tres realmente quería, por lo que volvió a concentrarse en administrar la tienda.

Katsuyu descubrió que después de años de examinar a los humanos, muchos de los propósitos de sus actividades la aludían. El principal de ellos era el sexo, que a pesar de haberse interesado en él desde que se enteró de que Tsunade se había convertido en amante de Naruto, todavía no entendía mucho de lo que motivaba sus acciones, ya que no era para la procreación. Después de todo, ella entendió el imperativo biológico de reproducirse, pero como Naruto parecía carecer del deseo de procrear. No podía decir exactamente que entendía por qué él y sus amantes se arrojaban tan apasionadamente si no había ese impulso detrás de eso. Su curiosidad se había calmado un poco mientras relucía algo del placer que Sage sintió cuando se había complacido mientras presenciaban el acoplamiento de Naruto con sus amantes. O, redactado con mayor precisión, los había espiado.

Katsuyu se preguntó cómo reaccionaría Tsunade si supiera que su convocatoria se había comportado de una manera similar a la de su pervertida compañera de equipo. Sin embargo, podría explicar fácilmente su comportamiento un tanto extravagante como atribuido a su curiosidad científica y su necesidad de reunir pruebas para saciarlo. Particularmente, ya que dudaba incluso de lo que relucía del placer de Sage, tendría mucho control sobre ella. Ella atribuyó su falta de reacción a quizás ser porque su fisiología era diferente y, por lo tanto, el placer que sentía durante la fusión mientras era superior a lo que normalmente había sentido, probablemente no se acercaba en nada a lo que un humano experimentaba. Pero, incluso con el placer de ser la única motivadora, todavía no podía soportar algunos de los comportamientos que había presenciado por eso.

Además, no sabía si el placer podía explicar por completo por qué los humanos se pusieron en algunas de las situaciones en las que lo hicieron. Por ejemplo, actualmente se estaba escondiendo en uno de los gabinetes ubicados en el dormitorio principal de la Guarida, y arrodillándose ante la gran cama frente a ella estaba Naruto desnudo, que tenía las manos atadas a la espalda con la cuerda también atada a la suya. tobillos El hombre rubio había permitido que Anko le hiciera esto cuando ella le había dicho que tenía una sorpresa para él. La convocatoria podía decir fácilmente que se había sorprendido por la forma en que ella lo había enredado, pero no se había quejado confiando en que su amante no saldría de sus límites.

Anko había salido de la habitación antes de regresar con una mujer a la que había llamado Haruna. Luego había desnudado a la mujer antes de atarla y suspenderla en el centro de la habitación. Las manos de Haruna también estaban atadas a la espalda, pero sus piernas estaban atadas de modo que estaba abierta debido a las cuerdas que la suspendían de estar atada a sus rodillas. Katsuyu casi se había disipado, ya que Anko había caminado en su dirección, pero había elegido el gabinete que estaba uno de su escondite y que estaba montado al otro lado de la plataforma acolchada. Como los gabinetes estaban allí para almacenar varios juguetes para los amantes de Naruto mientras se entretenían en las plataformas mientras esperaban para unirse a él en la cama, la babosa no se sorprendió demasiado cuando Anko sacó artículos similares a los que se encontraron en su escondite. . Todavía,

No se sorprendió demasiado cuando Anko colocó el más grande en el coño de Haruna, aunque se dio cuenta de para qué era la protuberancia cuando lo presionó contra el coño de la mujer. Recordando cómo el placer que ella brotaba de Sage se intensificaba cada vez que la mujer de cabello naranja lo tocaba y hacía que la babosa temblara. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, el segundo elemento más pequeño se colocó en el orificio de extracción de desechos de la mujer. Katsuyu no podía entender por qué, aunque había visto a Naruto meter su polla allí con algunos de sus amantes en ocasiones, siempre había asumido que era por accidente.

Anko luego encendió el juguete más pequeño haciendo que la mujer gimiera y por la forma en que el mango del juguete en su trasero se retorció la hizo sospechar que sentía que una serpiente delgada se movía dentro de ella. La mujer de cabello púrpura luego encendió la que estaba en el coño de Haruna y luego regresó al gabinete antes de quitarle un vaso. Volvió a la mujer suspendida y luego la colocó debajo de ella. Luego empujó a la mujer hacia un beso profundo y apasionado, que cuando terminó, se metió una mordaza de bola en la boca. Luego se acercó a Naruto y se inclinó para darle un beso también, antes de alejarse para decirle: "Disfruta del espectáculo mientras preparo tu sorpresa".

Katsuyu había estado pensando para qué era el vaso, hasta que el coño de Haruna comenzó a gotear su esencia. Aún así, no estaba exactamente segura de por qué, pero comenzó a comprender cuál había sido el propósito de Anko al colgar a la mujer antes de que Naruto comenzara a subir su polla. Ella trató de cuantificar exactamente qué efecto tuvo el desarrollo de la escena en ella. Sin embargo, para ser honesto, no podía decir exactamente que lo encontraba excitante. La convocatoria consideró deslizarse desde su escondite hasta el lugar para preguntar qué pensaba Naruto al respecto. Obviamente, estaba excitado, pero fue la vista de la mujer desnuda o sus gemidos cuando los juguetes la hicieron tensarse contra sus ataduras lo que hizo que su polla se endureciera. ¿O era algo que no estaba en la habitación, como la anticipación de lo que Anko tenía en la tienda?

La babosa podía creer que ese fuera el caso, ya que había presenciado a Tsunade como una mujer a la que describiría como extremadamente orgullosa, se siente muy satisfecha de servir a Naruto con su boca. Aunque, ella entendió que ahora había algún tipo de placer derivado de su semen, Katsuyu no podía decir que la mujer rubia parecía disfrutar tragándose sus cargas en mayor medida que en el pasado. Había llevado a la Citación a probar el semen de Naruto que se había derramado en el suelo durante una de las reuniones más grandes de la Familia. Sin embargo, le pareció bastante amargo y demasiado salado. Ella también lo había intentado después de su cambio de chakra, y no podía decir que era mejor lo que ella atribuía a no estar atado a él. Aún así, tenía que creer que Tsunade tomó algo de satisfacción sexual de sus ministraciones orales para que se lanzara a la actividad tan ansiosamente. Con todo, dejó a Katsuyu con la creencia de que ella simplemente carecía de un medio equivalente de obtener placer en su existencia de babosas que podría ayudarla a comprender qué fue lo que impulsó las acciones de estas mujeres en el dormitorio. Oyó que se abría la puerta de la habitación, y la visión que encontró al entrar la llevó a creer que los humanos y sus comportamientos sexuales eran extraños.

Naruto trató de quedarse quieto ya que Anko no le había dado mucho margen con la cuerda, por lo que probablemente se caería si intentaba ajustar su posición. Su pene estaba casi dolido por ser descuidado cuando el sonido de los gemidos de Haruna y la vista de los jugos de su gatito goteando en el vidrio debajo de ella definitivamente le causaban que quisiera darle algún uso. Se imaginó que esa era una de las razones por las que Anko había solicitado que se le permitiera atarlo, aunque había pensado de la manera más tradicional en la cabecera de la cama. Se concentró detrás de Haruna cuando la puerta comenzó a abrirse y su pene se sacudió dolorosamente cuando Anko volvió a entrar.

Llevaba solo un corsé negro y medias de seda a juego que mostraban sus tetas y las protuberancias duras de sus pezones. Sus pies estaban adornados con brillantes tacones negros de nueve pulgadas que hacían clic a lo largo del duro suelo mientras entraba en la habitación. Naruto sintió que se le hacía agua la boca mientras mostraba su coño, que ya estaba húmedo y reluciente. Ella le sonrió y él se imaginó que estaba tentada a hacer una jugada para hacerlo actuar sumisamente hacia ella. Admitió que si ella venía antes que él y le ordenó que le lamiera el coño, sería muy difícil detenerse. Pero, se detuvo repentinamente como si algo la hubiera atraído, y él notó que estaba sosteniendo algo en su mano. Lo cual ella tiró de repente cuando dijo: "Entren aquí, perras".

Para sorpresa de Naruto, tanto Tsume como Hana entraron corriendo a la habitación a cuatro patas. La polla de Naruto volvió a tambalearse dolorosamente cuando notó lo que parecían ser colas esponjosas ondeando detrás de ellos. Por la forma en que actuaban, se dio cuenta de que se habían perdido por la lujuria de sus Inuzuka. Sin embargo, a pesar de las muchas preguntas que tenía, casi se echó a reír cuando atraparon a su enviado y ambos trataron de correr hacia él casi tirando a Anko de sus pies debido a los tacones que llevaba.

Se recuperó rápidamente tirando de las correas haciendo que las dos mujeres desnudas retrocedieran. Luego sonó bastante autoritaria cuando dijo: "¡Talón!" Ni Inuzuka realmente le prestó mucha atención mientras se esforzaban contra sus correas, así que tiró de nuevo y dijo: "Señoras, si no, las amarraré a ambas y podrán verme disfrutar de su agradable y gorda polla".

Hana pareció ceder primero cuando dejó de tirar y comenzó a caminar en círculo mientras Tsume parecía considerar atacar a la mujer que sostenía su correa en ese momento. Anko parecía preparado para eso, así que después de un momento el anciano Inuzuka también se relajó. Anko sonrió mientras ataba a las dos mujeres a la plataforma más cercana antes de caminar por ellas. Ella se detuvo ante Naruto, y por un momento él nuevamente tuvo la sensación de que estaba disfrutando de su postura sumisa por el momento. Sin embargo, Naruto la sacó de allí cuando dijo en un tono que le recordó quién estaba a cargo a pesar de que él estaba atado, "Desátame ahora, mi mascota".

Anko se estremeció por su voz y rápidamente comenzó a seguir su orden. Se puso de pie rápidamente, lo que se sintió fantástico después de estar sentado en la misma posición durante tanto tiempo. Luego tiró de Anko hacia él y la besó hambrientamente, consideró empujarla de rodillas para atender su dolorida polla. Pero escuchar los gemidos de Tsume y Hana hizo que se concentrara en ellos, por lo que preguntó: "¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

La jounin de cabello morado continuó frotando su pecho contra el de él mientras explicaba: "Bueno, recientemente cierta persona ha estado considerando dejarte tomar su trasero. Lo que aparentemente hizo que tu Inuzuka lo pensara.

"De ahí las colas, supongo", dijo Naruto mientras se preguntaba qué pensamientos sobre el tema habían llevado a sus amantes Inuzuka también. Al ver que estaba distraído, Anko se alejó de él para agarrar las correas de las mujeres.

"En realidad, esa fue mi idea prepararlos", dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba con ellos. "Pero, querían volver a cuando lo reclamaste por primera vez como tuyo, así que querías estar en su estado lujurioso. El único problema es que has estado cuidando tan bien sus coños que necesitaban un poco de ayuda para entrar ".

Naruto entendió entonces que mientras había estado atado, Anko había estado trabajando con las mujeres en un frenesí sexual. Centrándose en Hanare, preguntó: "Entonces supongo que el pequeño espectáculo fue para ayudarme a comprender un poco de lo que estaban pasando".

Se arrodilló cuando los dos Inuzuka llegaron al alcance y comenzaron a acariciarlos. Él jaló a Tsume en un beso que ella le devolvió, aunque de una manera más lamida, y rompió en un gemido debido a que su hija comenzó a lamer su polla. La madre se liberó y luego se movió rápidamente para empujar a su hija hacia un lado para que ella también pudiera comenzar a lamer su palo. Hana se echó hacia atrás, por lo que ambas mujeres solo tuvieron unas pocas lamidas antes de que la otra tuviera un turno. Se dio cuenta de que Tsume estaba empezando a ponerse más duro y lo hacía creer que estaba empezando a sentirse desafiada.

Ordenando a los dos, dijo: "Suban a la cama ustedes dos".

Ambas mujeres lo obedecieron y rápidamente presentaron sus traseros para su placer visual. Él sonrió al ver que Tsume había mantenido su coño desnudo desde que lo había afeitado por primera vez, permitiéndole ver cuán empapada estaba. El coño de Hana estaba en un estado similar y lo llamaba, así que enterró su rostro en ella para comenzar a lamerlo. Hana gimió apreciativamente causando que Tsume gruñiera, pero la mano de Naruto cayó sobre su trasero y la hizo gritar. Alejando su boca del arranque de su hija, dijo: "No olvides quién es el alfa aquí".

Tsume gruñó un poco como si lo estuviera probando, pero luego dejó caer la cabeza sobre el colchón mientras esperaba su turno. Naruto sonrió y, aunque tenía que ser un poco más controlador de lo que le importaba cuando ella estaba perdida por sus lujurias, sabía que era porque cuando su lado animal se hizo cargo, era una simple cuestión de siempre suplantar al que estaba en el lugar. arriba o ser suplantado. Al ver que Tsume aún reconocía que él era su alfa, decidió recompensarla. Al subirse a la cama, agarró la base de la cola y lentamente comenzó a sacarla. Ella gimió cuando el juguete comenzó a aparecer lentamente revelando que estaba unido a varias cuentas redondas. Cuando el último se soltó, lo arrojó a un lado y al ver que Anko ya la había lubricado, simplemente reemplazó el juguete con su polla.

Tsume aulló mientras enterraba su polla dentro de su culo de un solo golpe. Poniéndose en cuclillas detrás de ella, le dio tiempo para adaptarse a la sensación, pero pronto comenzó a moverse haciendo que soltara un gemido de contenido que contrastaba con la decepcionada de Hana. Naruto le sonrió y ahuecó su montículo antes de deslizar su dedo medio dentro de su chorrito. "No te preocupes, estaré dentro de ti lo suficientemente pronto".

Podía decir sus palabras registradas con ella cuando su mirada se iluminó, por lo que retiró la mano para agarrar las caderas de su madre con más firmeza y comenzó a golpear realmente su culo. Tsume levantó la cabeza para dejar escapar otro aullido de placer, y ella lo miró por encima del hombro. Se inclinó hacia delante para capturar sus labios y luego se apartó para darle de comer el dedo que acababa de estar dentro de su hija. La lengua de Tsume comenzó a limpiar el dedo y sintió que su gilipollas se apretaba alrededor de su polla mientras probaba a Hana. Su otra mano buscó su teta y la acarició causándole un gemido cuando le pellizcó el pezón. Bajó la cabeza hacia el colchón y Naruto supo que estaba tratando de evitar su clímax. Pero, él movió su mano hacia su coño, que comenzó a frotar, y en poco tiempo ella se tensó antes de volver a levantarse para aullar en el clímax. Su grito de placer se unió al de él cuando enterró su vara profundamente en sus intestinos y los inundó con su semen. Luego cayó hacia adelante sin fuerzas mientras disfrutaba del resplandor crepuscular.

Su polla salió de su trasero con un sonido de caída, y casi de inmediato Hana comenzó a agitar su trasero con anticipación. Él sonrió pero miró por encima del hombro cuando escuchó los gemidos de Anko. Su pene, aunque apenas se había desvanecido, volvió rápidamente a una dureza de acero cuando la vio acostada en una de las plataformas. Encima de la jounin de cabello púrpura estaba Haruna, quien aunque sus manos aún estaban atadas detrás de ella, estaba bombeando a la mujer debajo de ella. Anko se inclinó hacia delante para chupar el pezón del Daimyo y la escuchó decir: "Te está mirando mi juguete. Haz un buen trabajo complaciéndome, y podría dejarte chupar su semen de cualquier agujero que elija llenar.

Naruto se rió entre dientes, pero dijo: "¿No te estás adelantando, mi mascota?"

Una expresión de genuina decepción apareció en su rostro cuando lo interpretó como si no quisiera hablar con él. La incitó a quejarse, "¿Pero no preparé tus perras para ti? ¿No merezco una recompensa?

Naruto gimió cuando Hana se impacientó y comenzó a lamer su polla para atraerlo y darle un giro. Se concentró en la mujer de cabello castaño mientras ella ansiosamente pasaba la lengua por su eje. Volvió a mirar a Anko y le respondió: "Eso hiciste y lo hiciste". Pero, ¿soy tu maestro solo de nombre? Quizás me complacería que te tragaras mi semilla o ella directamente. ¿Cómo puedes prometerle algo cuando no conoces mi voluntad al respecto? Observó a las dos mujeres alejarse de sus palabras, y luego sonrió cuando dijo: "De hecho, Haruna".

"S ... sí", dijo la Daimyo sin parecer segura de sí misma, ya que Anko solía comunicarse durante esos momentos.

"Quiero que recuerde quién hace los tiros aquí para que no se le corra", ordenó Naruto mientras comenzaba a quitar el tapón interior de Hana. "Eso no significa tomárselo con calma. Pero, si ella me lo hace saber. La castigaré dependiendo de los resultados.

"Sí ... maestro", dijo sonando como si se lo estuviera probando. Se dio cuenta de que parecía que a ella no le gustaba que alguien más usara su nombre de mascota para Naruto, pero no hizo ningún comentario ya que ahora estaba tratando de no dejar que el clímax que podía sentir se acumulara dentro de ella. Sin embargo, podía entender sus sentimientos al respecto, ya que tampoco estaba exactamente cómodo con el título como ella lo decía. Pero, por el momento, no vi la necesidad de corregirla, especialmente cuando Hana comenzó a gemir por su atención.

Él agarró sus caderas, pero de una manera que indicaba que quería que ella se diera la vuelta. Hana se resistió al principio, pero finalmente cumplió con su deseo. Cuando estaba de espaldas, Naruto se sorprendió por lo perruna que parecía, particularmente sus ojos, ya que realmente no se mostraba como una persona cuando estaba en su estado animal. Tenía los brazos levantados por los senos y, aunque tenía las piernas abiertas, casi parecía que esperaba que le frotara la barriga. Suponiendo que lo que tenía reservado sería un mundo más placentero, empujó la parte de atrás de sus rodillas para que le levantara el trasero. Luego colocó su polla contra el gilipollas, y una chispa de humanidad pareció regresar, lo que pensó que era debido a que ella tenía que anular su naturaleza animal debido a que era evidente que estaba apuntando al agujero equivocado para la procreación. Se inclinó para capturar sus labios. y al mismo tiempo hundió su polla dentro de ella. Hana aulló incómoda, pero no se retorció ya que en cambio permaneció inmóvil como su amante. Naruto le dio algo de tiempo para adaptarse, y se ocupó chupando sus senos. Ella gimió apreciativamente, y cuando se relajó comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de ella.

Pero, Naruto pronto estaba empujando su polla dentro de ella, y Hana estaba jadeando cuando sintió que se acercaba su clímax. Sintió que algo lo empujó, así que miró para ver que Tsume se había recuperado. Él sonrió ya que ella todavía estaba en su estado animal, así que se echó hacia atrás para agarrarla por el pelo. Luego guió su boca hacia la teta de Hana. Tsume parecía confundido y no se imaginaba que hubiera demasiados tríos entre los Inuzuka cuando las lujurias de los animales se hicieron cargo, ya que parecía existir como un medio para lograr que los miembros femeninos dejaran caer a sus guardias lo suficiente como para aceptar el dominio de un hombre. menos por un corto tiempo. Sospechaba que por eso, aunque ella había venido, no había vuelto a la normalidad ya que él no lo había hecho dentro de su útero.

Pero, eventualmente, ella pareció captar la indirecta cuando su lengua salió para lamer la piel de su hija. No había sido exactamente por placer ya que no se había centrado en su pezón, pero Hana había gimido apreciativamente, lo que parecía estimular a Tsume. Ella continuó lamiendo a su hija e incluso comenzó a moverse hacia su cara donde comenzaron a turnarse para lamerse. Naruto encontró la escena especialmente ardiente ya que a pesar de que actualmente estaba jodiendo el culo de Hana por todo lo que valía, todavía parecía haber algo inocente en sus acciones. Se quedó tan atrapado observándolos a los dos, que su clímax lo tomó por sorpresa.

Pero, reaccionó por instinto cuando enterró su vara en el fondo del culo de Hana y comenzó a llenarla con su semilla. Tsume se recostó sorprendido mientras Hana aullaba de placer debido a que ella se corría por la sensación de su polla chorreando su semen profundamente en sus intestinos. Cuando ella arqueó la espalda con placer, él se deslizó libre de su pasaje trasero causando que las últimas cuerdas de su semen cubrieran su estómago y pecho. Se recostó sintiéndose agotado, pero no duró mucho mientras Tsume comenzó a lamer su semilla. Ella gimió por el sabor cuando su nuevo efecto de placer la hizo casi llegar al clímax. Por eso comenzó a lamer más ansiosamente el resto mientras seguía su rastro hacia abajo hasta llegar a donde estaba goteando del culo de su hija.

Naruto tuvo la tentación de volver a sumergirse en la madre o la hija debido a lo duro que lo había hecho ver Tsume. Pero, su atención se desvió cuando Anko gimió, "M ... Maestro por favor ... yo ... necesito correrme".

Naruto se giró para mirarla, y casi lo perdió él mismo, ya que Anko estaba ahora en el piso como si estuviera tratando de alejarse de Haruna hacia él. La Daimyo obviamente estaba haciendo todo lo posible para evitar eso, incluso mientras usaba la correa para golpear el coño de Jounin. Estuvo tentado de esperar hasta que Anko llegara, pero pensó que había sido castigada lo suficiente, por lo que creó un par de clones para centrarse en Hana y Tsume mientras él atendía a su mascota. Saliendo de la cama cuando sus clones comenzaron a entrar en sus amantes de Inuzuka, se acercó a la pareja para beber a la vista.

Anko lo miró con ojos suplicantes, por lo que decidió terminar con su sufrimiento y dijo: "Puedes correrte ahora mi mascota".

Casi como si hubiera sido una orden del Encuadernación, Anko de repente retrocedió y lanzó un aullido de placer que les habría hecho correr a Tsume o Hana por su dinero. Haruna en su mayor parte simplemente cabalgó el clímax de su amante después de haber disfrutado varios mientras la follaba.

Naruto esperó a que Anko se calmara de su liberación antes de besarla. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando probó el sabor de una mujer que no reconoció, y se apartó cuando se dio cuenta de que era de Haruna. Estaba confundido por un momento ya que era tan fuerte y no podía imaginar cuándo Anko tuvo tiempo. Pero su ojo captó la vista de un vaso vacío y se dio cuenta de que era el que su mascota había usado para recoger la esencia goteante del Daimyo. Encontró la idea de probar el arranque de Haruna a través del beso indirecto bastante erótico y se centró en Anko para decir: "Nunca dejas de complacerme".

Anko sonrió por los elogios, pero se desvaneció después de un momento cuando dijo: "Soy tu única mascota, ¿verdad?"

Naruto frunció el ceño ya que se imaginó que su amante estaba preocupado de que Haruna pudiera entrar en el nicho que ella sentía que se había forjado entre sus amantes. Supuso que esa era también la razón por la que había experimentado cierta incomodidad con el Daimyo que lo llamaba Maestro. Tranquilizando a la mujer de cabello púrpura, dijo: "Solo hay un Anko. Así que, por supuesto, eres mi única mascota. Ella parecía obtener lo que él esperaba transmitirle, así que él dijo: "Ahora, dime lo que quieres para que pueda complacerte tanto como tú".

Anko sonrió cálidamente antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y responder: "Quiero tu polla dentro de mi coño, Maestro".

Naruto se enderezó y la sacó del juguete con el que Haruna la había empalado. Lo reemplazó con su polla mientras la llevaba a una de las plataformas debido a que sus clones estaban ocupados con Tsume y Hana. Se sentó y dijo: "Adelante mi mascota, corre tanto como quieras".

Anko le sonrió lujuriosamente e inmediatamente comenzó a rebotar vigorosamente sobre su polla. Se inclinó para capturar una de sus tetas haciendo que ella abrazara fuertemente su cabeza contra su seno. Él chupó su teta con hambre y gimió cuando su coño se apretó alrededor de su polla cada vez que le mordisqueaba el pezón. A pesar del placer que sentía, centró su atención detrás de ella por un momento. Se dio cuenta de que Haruna estaba sentada torpemente en el suelo ya que no estaba exactamente segura de dónde encajaba en la acción que la rodeaba. Teniendo una buena idea de cómo incluirla, esperó hasta que Anko explotó en un clímax. Cuando Haruna miró hacia ellos, usó su mano para llamar su atención, pero notó una mirada de confusión sobre lo que quería. Ayudándola a seguir, extendió el culo de Anko y luego comenzó a tocar su ano como llamando a un objetivo.

Anko había atravesado su clímax con ganas de construir rápidamente a otro, pero se detuvo al sentir su dedo medio empujando su gilipollas y dijo: "¿El Maestro quiere follar a su mascota en el trasero?"

Naruto le sonrió mientras respondía: "Quizás más tarde, pero en este momento estoy bastante feliz donde estoy".

Anko le devolvió la sonrisa, pero luego se convirtió en una expresión de sorpresa que rápidamente se convirtió en una expresión de placer cuando el falo de goma de Haruna se deslizó dentro de su trasero. Miró por encima del hombro y dijo: "Mmm, ¿mi juguete se sentía solo?" Mirando hacia atrás a Naruto, se dio cuenta de que había llamado a Haruna a ellos, así que le preguntó: "O tal vez el Maestro quiere reclamar mi Juguete para sí mismo".

Naruto notó una mirada esperanzada en el rostro del Daimyo que rápidamente cayó cuando dijo: "No esta noche. Pero, ella puede ayudarme a darte un orgasmo para recordar.

Naruto comenzó a mover sus caderas haciendo que Anko se recostara en Haruna, quien también comenzó a deslizar su juguete dentro del Jounin. Los dos trabajaron en conjunto mientras complacían a la mujer emparedada entre ellos. Anko gritó por los golpes dobles que recibió y perdió la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que llegó al clímax de sus acciones. Se permitió ser llevada al mar de placer, pero luego fue llamada cuando sintió que Naruto se hinchaba dentro de ella. Consciente de lo que significaba, ella soltó las manos del Daimyo mientras le decía a Haruna: "¡Sácame!"

El Daimyo hizo lo que le indicó y Anko rápidamente se liberó de ella para tragarse al miembro de su amo. Ella gimió mientras se probaba, y luego llegó al clímax cuando su semen golpeó su lengua un momento después. Ella bebió su carga con sed, pero cuando lo sintió debilitarse comenzó a dejar que se acumulara en su boca. Esperó a que el torrente de semen disminuyese antes de dejar que se soltara de sus labios con un pop para evitar que se derramara. De pie, sintió a Haruna detrás de ella y tiró de la mujer delante de ella. Forzando al Daimyo a ponerse de rodillas, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y luego dejó que la semilla de Naruto se derramara de sus labios.

Haruna extendió ansiosamente su lengua mientras su amante compartía algo del semen de Naruto con ella. Anko soltó la cabeza del Daimyo cuando terminó su semen para ella. Pero en lugar de tragarse la semilla, Haruna saboreó su sabor y se la puso en la lengua para que Anko disfrutara. La mujer de cabello púrpura sonrió pero dijo: "Deja de jugar con tu comida".

Haruna rápidamente cerró la boca y tragó antes de abrirla nuevamente para mostrarle a Anko. El Jounin sonrió antes de volver a ponerla de pie y besar al Daimyo ávidamente como si buscara algún rastro de su semen. Al descubrir que todo había desaparecido, Anko miró por encima del hombro de Haruna y extendió su trasero antes de decir: "Maestro, puede que no esté fuera de límites follar el estrecho trasero de mi Toy para terminar la noche".

Naruto se sintió tentado ante la idea, al descubrir que el beso de las dos mujeres había demostrado ser una excelente cura para su pene que quería ablandarse. Pero, habiéndolo aclarado con sus amantes de antemano la última vez que había estado físico con Haruna en el agujero de la gloria que Anko había arreglado. No quería confiar en su permiso del tiempo anterior como un medio para cumplir sus deseos, así que respondió: "No, no esta noche". Haruna volvió a parecer abatida, pero él se puso de pie para ahuecar su mejilla y dijo: "Te deseo Haruna. Pero, queremos que el vínculo entre nosotros se cemente no solo por medios físicos. Por lo tanto, podría ser poner el caballo antes del carro considerando ... bueno todo, pero ¿te gustaría ser mi cita para mañana por la noche?

Haruna parecía sorprendida, pero rápidamente asintió mientras afirmaba: "Sí, me gustaría mucho".

Naruto sonrió antes de besar suavemente su mejilla y decir: "Bien, nos vemos mañana". Su mirada se centró detrás de ella por un momento, y Haruna se giró para seguirla solo para ser saludada al ver a Hana acostada debajo de su madre con la cabeza enterrada entre los muslos de Tsume. Aunque, desde el ángulo en el que estaba, no podía ver con certeza, no era difícil imaginar que la anciana Inuzuka estuviera reflejando las acciones de su hija.

Sintió la mirada de Naruto en su rostro, se volvió hacia él y se sonrojó al perderse en la vista. Él sonrió pero dijo: "Si me disculpas. Necesito agradecerles por una experiencia tan maravillosa. Te pediría que te unas a nosotros pero ... "

Haruna sonrió suavemente mientras decía:" Entiendo. Espero el día de mañana."

Naruto asintió, pero luego besó a Anko antes de decir: "Gracias, mi mascota. Esta noche fue increíble ".

Luego se fue a la cama, pero Anko rápidamente dijo: "Vamos Haruna".

A pesar de estar distraída al ver a Naruto uniéndose a las dos mujeres en la cama, inmediatamente comenzó a seguir a Jounin cuando salieron de la habitación. Sin embargo, se le escapó la atención de cómo Anko se había dirigido a ella por su nombre a pesar de estar en una situación en la que no había sido requerida. No es que probablemente lo hubiera notado de todos modos, ya que su mente también estaba centrada en lo feliz que estaba de tener la oportunidad de experimentar lo que supuso que sería una cita real con alguien que cuidaba. Le pareció bastante agradable que la idea de una cita regular en realidad la excitara más que si él la hubiera reclamado, aunque ella no negaría si eso terminaba en que lo hiciera, así que tampoco lo llamaría una pérdida.

Capítulo siguiente: Arco de venganza: pecados del pasado, obsesionando el presente


	79. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 79

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío. Además, esta historia es una ficción de limón, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan. Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora. Gracias .

Capítulo 79: Arco de venganza: pecados del pasado, obsesionando el presente: parte I

Hinata alisó el kimono que llevaba puesto mientras criticaba su apariencia por última vez. El kimono era de un color violeta claro similar a la chaqueta que solía usar. El kimono, aunque de gran calidad, era más por el talento de la sastrería que por el material que había seleccionado, ya que en realidad era bastante económico. Fue una elección deliberada que había hecho ya que sentía que encajaba con su nuevo papel como representante de la Familia Branch. Un papel que la había obligado a retirarse del servicio activo, aunque todavía era una reservista.

En verdad, descubrió que fuera de las interacciones con su antiguo equipo, que ciertamente había estado sucediendo cada vez menos a medida que pasaban a nuevas fases de sus carreras, realmente no le importaba convertirse en civil. Particularmente desde que había encontrado un llamado para ayudar a elevar la posición de la Familia Rama dentro del Clan. En muchos aspectos, estaba casi agradecida de que su padre le hubiera forzado la mano, ya que mudarse con la Familia Branch había sido una experiencia bastante reveladora para ella. Destacó cómo una persona podría decir que quería cambiar algo sin tener una verdadera comprensión de lo que necesitaba.

Ella, por ejemplo, había aprendido que, aunque era bastante fácil señalar la marca de maldición Caged Bird como un ejemplo de desigualdad dentro de Hyuuga. Fue un problema que se extendió mucho más. Su nuevo alojamiento, por ejemplo, podría haber encajado fácilmente en el vestidor de la habitación de su hermana, y aunque su antigua habitación había sido pequeña para los miembros de la Familia Principal. Había eclipsado fácilmente incluso la habitación del Anciano de la Familia Branch, que le había ofrecido la suya, pero ella lo había rechazado. Un movimiento que ella sabía que le había ganado aún más apoyo de los miembros de la Familia Branch y el desprecio de los miembros de la Casa Principal. Sabía que muchos de los seguidores de su hermana habían descrito su aparente humildad como un medio para aumentar su apoyo entre la Familia Branch, lo que también era algo irritante para ella. Especialmente porque ella simplemente no había querido agobiar al amable anciano más de lo que sabía que su presencia ya tenía. Además, recientemente le llamó la atención que a los miembros de la Familia Branch se les gravaba el salario de las misiones en un porcentaje irrazonable.

El Clan Tax no era exactamente una creación de Hyuuga ya que todos los clanes principales tenían una. Se suponía que cubriría los costos incurridos para el clan en su conjunto. Al cinco por ciento, la familia principal de Hyuuga había sido una de las más altas que ella creía. Pero, ella se había enterado de que la familia Branch estaba gravada con un exuberante quince por ciento. Para hacer las cosas aún más insoportables para ella, se habló entre la Casa Principal de que lo aumentarían al veinte por ciento y aumentarían sus propias contribuciones a siete. Todavía no había profundizado demasiado en el asunto, pero no se sorprendería si la mayor parte del dinero se usara para mantener el estilo de vida cómodo de la Familia Principal durante sus recientes dificultades financieras. Le enfureció que, en lugar de reducir sus costos, la Familia Principal intentara cargar más a los miembros de la Rama.

Respiró hondo, ya que pelearía esa batalla cuando se produjera. En cambio, volvió sus pensamientos a considerar la mejor manera de elevar la posición de la Familia Rama. Ella sabía que el mayor obstáculo que enfrentaba la Familia Branch en ese sentido era que el sistema estaba manipulado contra ellos. Con ese fin, resolvió que simplemente daría la vuelta al sistema para acumular poder para la Familia fuera del clan, que supuso que a su vez podría usarse para forzar cambios dentro de él. Particularmente si la base de poder del Clan Principal comenzó a desmoronarse fuera de su complejo mientras la Familia Rama saltaba a la fama.

Ella ya había hecho planes sobre cómo hacer eso, y también le permitiría ayudar a la Great Tree Shipping Company. Naturalmente, tenía que guardarlos para ella y, fuera del Anciano de la Familia Branch, que todavía era un tanto escéptico al respecto. Pero él se había comprometido a reunir discretamente el dinero que ella necesitaría para implementarlo. Ella sonrió al sentir que los eventos estaban conspirando a su favor ya que su plan era comprar los Puertos dentro de los arrozales de la Tierra del Arroz, de forma similar a cómo la Familia Principal controlaba a los que estaban a lo largo de la Costa Este de la Tierra del Fuego. Con la muerte de Daimyo anterior, la joven que había asumido el control había pedido a los inversores que hicieran exactamente eso. Naturalmente, Karin había estado más que interesada, pero actualmente la compañía no tenía el efectivo disponible para ser un jugador serio en el proceso de licitación. Especialmente porque muchas compañías también habían expresado su interés en comprarlas. Pero, con la tensión actual entre Kumo y Konoha por la deserción de Yugito, muchas de esas compañías se habían retirado. Esto se debía a que si estallaba la guerra entre las aldeas, entonces esos puertos probablemente serían lo primero que se tomaría por un lado u otro. No es exactamente algo que una empresa estaba dispuesta a arriesgar después de invertir una gran cantidad de capital en su restauración.

Hinata estaba un poco más dispuesta a hacerlo, sobre todo porque sabía que había personas en ambos lados trabajando para asegurarse de que no llegara a eso. Además, sentía que la Familia Branch realmente estaba en una situación de no ganar y necesitaba un medio para mantenerse sin depender de la Familia Principal. En muchos aspectos, fue el tipo de inversión final de alto riesgo y alta recompensa.

Además, ella también sabía que si era capaz de aumentar la riqueza y el poder de la Familia Rama mientras la Familia Principal continuaba disminuyendo. Eventualmente, algunos de los miembros de la Familia Principal se acercarían para apoyarla, esperando que ella haga lo mismo por ellos. Naturalmente lo haría, pero pretendía que fuera porque solo habría que considerar el bienestar de un clan, el Hyuuga.

Pero, eso dejó otra dificultad importante que necesitaría superar, particularmente porque incluso si se convertía en la Cabeza del Clan, no dudaba que los Ancianos del Clan se opondrían a todos sus intentos de evitar que se aplicara el Sello del Pájaro Enjaulado . Ella sonrió cuando se apartó del espejo satisfecha con su apariencia, pero se detuvo para darle el moño, que ahora mantenía su cabello recogido con agujas lacadas para mantenerlo en su lugar, una mirada. Al descubrir que su cabello también cumplía con su aprobación, descubrió que la sonrisa que mostraba mostraba que también estaba divertida porque no tenía problemas para salir del sistema para solucionar el problema del Sello del pájaro enjaulado.

Al salir de su habitación, se detuvo cuando encontró a Neji sentado con las piernas cruzadas contra la pared frente a la cámara de su cama. Ella frunció el ceño y dijo: "Solo venía a buscarte, primo".

Neji le dio un pequeño respingo en el labio cuando respondió: "Entonces la Lady Hinata debería haberme convocado. No presenta una imagen adecuada si realiza las tareas que fácilmente podría hacer un miembro de menor rango del clan ".

El ceño de Hinata se profundizó cuando dijo: "Presenta la imagen exacta que me gustaría transmitir. Soy más que capaz de encontrar a mi primo para asistir a una reunión que concerté ".

Neji no sonrió, aunque podía sentir su diversión con su simple contraataque, "Entonces soy más que capaz de anticipar su deseo de encontrarme y golpearla con fuerza. Ahora, en lugar de discutir sobre un asunto que ya se ha resuelto. ¿Qué es lo que deseas discutir conmigo?

"Este no es el lugar adecuado para esa discusión", dijo Hinata, ya que aunque estaba más a gusto con la Familia Branch, no podía descartar las posibilidades de que algunos de ellos estuvieran bien con su estado actual y se opondrían a algunos de sus cambios. fácilmente como la familia principal. A veces, temía que tal vez Neji fuera uno de ellos, como parecía indicar su comportamiento al elevar su puesto por encima del suyo. Afirmando que deseaba dar un paseo, preguntó: "¿Vendrás conmigo?"

"Por supuesto", respondió Neji de una manera que casi parecía indicar que era tonto de su parte preguntar.

Ella suspiró, pero comenzó a dirigirse hacia la mansión de Kiyomi con Neji siguiéndola. Comenzó a reducir la velocidad para que pudieran caminar uno al lado del otro, y notó que su primo moderaría su ritmo para quedarse un poco atrás, hasta que finalmente dijo: "Neji, por favor, detente. No quiero que actúes como un sirviente o un miembro del clan de bajo rango. ¿No podemos simplemente ser dos primos disfrutando de un paseo por la tarde?

Neji parecía insegura de cómo responder, y por un momento se sintió como una mujer que había abierto la jaula de un pájaro y había esperado que volara hacia el gran azul. Solo para decepcionarse al descubrir que seguía cantando alegremente en su percha. Hinata se dio cuenta de lo verdaderamente siniestro que era el sistema Branch Family. Ella había creído que Neji y su relación habían crecido después de su derrota por Naruto durante los Exámenes Chunin. Pero, ahora temía que no se hubiera evaporado tanto como la amargura que había sentido en su puesto en la vida, y que mientras él no la despreciaba. No se veía exactamente como su familia, sino como un sirviente con lazos familiares. Le hizo preguntarse si él incluso valoraba sus esperanzas y sueños o si emularía a su padre para arrojarlos a un lado al servicio de la Familia Principal, que si bien había sido un deber, lo hizo con gusto como hermano. Todavía había sido un deber creado como resultado de su posición en la vida, y si el clan hubiera valorado la vida de Neji Father tanto como la de ella, no habría permitido que el clan lo considerara prescindible.

Ella sentía que había ayudado a crear tal mentalidad ya que nunca había abogado realmente por él para que actuara como un igual en el pasado. En cambio, dejar que la cortesía que ahora existía entre ellos después del examen Chunin la adormeciera con la creencia de que las cosas estaban mejor. Pero ahora entendía que mientras la Marca de la Maldición todavía estropeara su frente, entonces no se había logrado nada, y algún día probablemente se lanzaría a un proyectil destinado a ella porque sentía que era su deber hacerlo. Él podría disfrazarse como su elección, pero mientras creyera que su estación estaba debajo de la de ella. Ella realmente no podía decir que lo hubiera sido.

Su primo parecía desgarrado sobre cómo responder a su pregunta, por lo que Hinata decidió actuar y simplemente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de uno de los suyos mientras comenzaba a caminar nuevamente. Se dio cuenta de que su primo estaba incómodo por su audacia, y aunque podría atribuirse a su forma de caminar junto a ella.

En realidad, se debió principalmente a la sensación de los senos de Hinata presionados contra su brazo. Neji trató de ignorar la sensación de su brazo tratando de ser tragado por ellos. Una tarea difícil, algo más fácil por pertenecer a su primo. Pero, Neji no podía negar la belleza de Hinata, por eso tuvo que obligar a su mente a concentrarse en algunos de los horrores que había visto como miembro del Equipo Gai para evitar que ocurrieran ciertas reacciones naturales. Sin embargo, a decir verdad, pensó que su reacción sería similar independientemente de la mujer, particularmente porque mientras había hecho un voto de monje como para no involucrarse con ninguno. Carecía de la formación y la fuerza de voluntad del monje en ese sentido. Aunque se admitió que había bastantes historias de monjes lujuriosos, una categoría en la que Neji sintió que caería, ya que a menudo era el destinatario de muchas confesiones de amor.

Tenten lo había tentado bastante, pero al final también la había rechazado porque no estaba del todo cómodo con la forma en que progresaría cualquier relación futura suya. Sintió que si bien puede haber llegado a un acuerdo con su posición en la vida. Todavía no estaba tan cómodo con el sistema en general. Después de todo, sabía que podía encargarse de entregar su vida en cualquier momento por un miembro de la Familia Principal, y aunque le gustaría que fuera una persona como Hinata. Tenía que admitir considerando su reacción a su deseo de acercarse, que tal vez no la conocía tan bien como pensaba. Después de todo, lo había sorprendido tanto como a todos los demás cuando ella había reprendido furiosamente el intento de su padre de quitarla como un obstáculo para que Hanabi asumiera la posición de Clan Head.

Pero, la idea de que su vida no era suya finalmente lo hizo dudar de comprometerse con una relación. No podía, en buena conciencia, hacer un voto matrimonial para proteger y apreciar a su cónyuge, sabiendo que tal vez algún día necesitaría romperlo por una persona a la que no le gustaría particularmente. Además, había un sistema agrícola en juego que también significaba que los niños que resultaron de tal unión decidirían su destino por los fósiles con túnica, también conocidos como los Ancianos Hyuuga. Este sistema de cultivo debía evitar que la línea de sangre Hyuuga se convirtiera en endogámica hasta el punto de que comenzaron a aparecer deformidades genéticas. La Familia Branch desempeñó un papel vital en esto, ya que podían casarse fuera del clan e incluso se les animaba a hacerlo. Hubo casos en los que la familia principal podía, pero generalmente era para una persona con poder político, y solo a una persona fuera de la línea de sucesión. Aunque, estos matrimonios para ambas casas tuvieron que ser sancionados, ya que una aventura de una noche con un miembro que no era del clan que resultó en un niño podría considerarse traición contra el clan y provocaría que el niño fuera secuestrado.

Pero a pesar de la severa penalización por las relaciones no aprobadas, los matrimonios aprobados debían traer sangre natural para evitar la creación de deformaciones genéticas que hubieran resultado de otra manera. Estos fuera de los cónyuges del clan se equipararon a un rango similar al que se casaron. Pero, en el caso de que se casaran con la Familia Branch, esto no equivalía a recibir el Sello del Pájaro enjaulado. Sin embargo, no podría decirse que este sea el caso de sus hijos, y más de un cónyuge había intentado escapar cuando se dieron cuenta del destino que se les había presentado a sus hijos. Es por eso que fueron marcados con un sello de seguimiento, lo que hizo que escapar del clan fuera casi imposible. Hubo rumores de que el sello Caged Bird también tenía uno, pero como solo los Ancianos Hyuuga sabían cómo aplicarlo, también eran los únicos que sabían sus secretos.

Pero, traer sangre nueva fue solo la primera parte de lo que realmente era un sistema intrincado. Por ejemplo, si Hiashi hubiera tratado de emparejar a Hinata con él, probablemente porque ella estaría menos inclinada a rebelarse para no herir sus sentimientos. Entonces habría sido un partido que benefició a sus hijos al tiempo que eliminó a Hinata de la línea de sucesión. Esto se debió a que los niños habrían nacido en la Casa Principal, pero debido a su condición de miembro de la Familia Branch, que él habría mantenido, ella habría perdido su derecho a ser Clan Head. Sin embargo, los niños no recibirían la Marca de la Maldición, pero serían una de las Casas de la Rama Principal más bajas similares a Natsu Hyuuga, que había servido como la niñera de Hanabi durante muchos años, antes de ser ascendida a la cabeza del personal de servicio de la Familia Principal.

Neji no negaría que hubiera considerado esto una victoria para él, ya que a pesar de que ella era su prima, era difícil negar su belleza. Además, se sentiría más tranquilo sabiendo que es probable que sus hijos se elevaran aún más si tuvieran talentos inherentes que los hicieran atractivos para las Familias de la Rama Principal más altas para casarse. Sin mencionar la conexión familiar con el Clan Head actual. Sin embargo, en muchos sentidos, la idea de cómo se manejaba la procreación dentro del clan llenó a Neji de gran parte de su antigua ira, ya que le recordó que debido a una peculiaridad del destino, su padre había sido arrojado de una posición elevada al peldaño más bajo del Escalera social Hyuuga.

Miró a Hinata mientras ella sonreía brillantemente mientras sostenía su brazo, y sintió una pizca de decepción por no poder llamarla suya. Pero, sospechaba que eso se había decidido mucho antes de que Hiashi intentara casarla con otra. Sin embargo, su atención cambió cuando se dio cuenta de que se estaban acercando a la Mansión de la mujer propietaria de la Gran Compañía de Transporte de Árboles. Que también era el lugar de reunión de la Asociación de Mujeres Bañistas, un paraíso para los mirones, según los rumores, al considerar a algunos de los miembros conocidos. Pero, también fue el hogar de cuentos de horrores indescriptibles para aquellos que lo habían intentado y fueron atrapados, que él sabía que habían sido todos.

Cuando se acercaron a la puerta, él preguntó: "¿Debería esperar aquí mientras usted atiende los asuntos dentro?"

Hinata sacudió la cabeza antes de responder: "Sería bastante difícil conversar contigo si lo hicieras".

Neji parecía confundido cuando respondió: "No sabía que la Asociación de Mujeres Bañeras permitía el baño mixto. Parece que todas esas precauciones de seguridad de las que he oído hablar serían en vano. O tal vez para asegurar que tales encuentros se mantuvieron en secreto.

Su rostro se volvió de varios tonos de rojo cuando Hinata dijo: "¿Estás sugiriendo que te estoy invitando aquí para una aventura ilícita? ¿Mi primo tiene deseos secretos para mí?

"N ... no, por supuesto que no", respondió rápidamente Neji, aunque teniendo en cuenta algunos de los pensamientos que se le habían ocurrido, tampoco podía afirmar que su pregunta era exactamente infundada.

Hinata se rió al principio, antes de estallar en una carcajada, un sonido que lo sorprendió, y probablemente sería algo de lo que se deleitaría. Si no fuera por su cuenta. Tratando de recuperar algo de su dignidad, dijo: "Mi conclusión fue lógica, considerando los grandes esfuerzos que he escuchado para evitar que la gente sepa lo que sucede por estos motivos".

Su primo se puso un poco sobrio ante su respuesta, pero su tono seguía siendo burlón cuando respondió: "Cierto, pero estoy empezando a cuestionarme con qué tipo de círculos sociales has estado corriendo. Pareces terriblemente centrado en los problemas que afectarían a los mirones pervertidos y cosas por el estilo. Usted sabe que la mujer que vive aquí tiene un negocio, por lo que los hombres pueden ingresar a la propiedad, siempre que tengan una razón legítima para estar allí. Mantén los pies en el camino y la mirada en el primo de la mansión, y no te caerá ningún daño.

"No soy un pervertido", dijo Neji con una nota de finalidad.

Hinata le sonrió antes de responder: "Entonces quizás no hayas encontrado a la chica correcta todavía. Creo que si lo hubiera hecho, descubriría que no hay nada de malo en ser un poco pervertido de vez en cuando ".

Él la miró sorprendido, lo que la hizo reír de nuevo cuando la puerta de la propiedad comenzó a abrirse. Neji registró un leve hormigueo al pasar, lo que le hizo suponer que había una barrera de detección que rodeaba el área, algo que dudaba que la mayoría pudiera detectar, a menos que la buscara activamente. Estuvo tentado de usar su Byakugan, pero no dudaría de que existieran salvaguardas contra su uso, y admitiría tener bastante miedo de qué forma podrían tener.

Al llegar a la mansión, se sorprendió bastante cuando Hinata simplemente entró sin tocar el timbre para anunciar su presencia. Él la siguió mientras ella los guiaba al tercer piso, haciendo evidente que ella estaba íntimamente familiarizada con el diseño del edificio. Al llegar a una habitación, ella le devolvió la sonrisa antes de entrar.

Neji no estaba muy seguro de qué esperar mientras la seguía adentro. Teniendo en cuenta su naturaleza juguetona para el viaje, no se sorprendería si fuera una especie de sala dedicada a las orgías. Por lo tanto, fue algo anticlímax cuando entró tras ella solo para encontrar a Naruto sentado con el dueño pelirrojo de la Great Tree Shipping Company.

Se dio cuenta de que cuando el hombre rubio se levantó para saludarlos, parecía nervioso. Pero, antes de que Neji pudiera siquiera reflexionar sobre por qué, Hinata voló a través de la habitación y se apretó contra Naruto antes de sellar sus labios con los de él. El beso que ella le dio gritó de su deseo y pasión desenfrenados, y terminó con ella sacando su labio inferior seductoramente como una declaración silenciosa de que si su prima no estuviera presente, su saludo no habría terminado allí. Luego se giró para alejarse de él y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su sección media como un dispositivo de restricción. Luego le sonrió a su primo y dijo alegremente: "Eso debería eliminar la necesidad de explicar dónde están las cosas entre Naruto y yo".

Neji pudo ver que también tenía el propósito de borrar el nerviosismo que Naruto había estado sintiendo. "De hecho", dijo el anciano de los dos Hyuuga, pero mientras sentía una presencia surgir detrás de él agregó la advertencia, "aunque no hace mucho para ayudarme a entender por qué Ayame lo permitiría".

Antes de recibir una respuesta, se sorprendió cuando la presencia detrás de él reveló ser Tenten cuando dijo: "Awww, ya besaste a Naruto frente a él. Quería ver cómo reaccionó ".

"Tenten", dijo Neji sorprendido cuando ella pasó a su lado. Aunque había oído que ella también era miembro de la Asociación de Baño que se reunió en la propiedad. Descubrir que aparentemente también estaba viendo a Naruto, como su presencia parecería sugerir, fue un shock. Ella no respondió ya que lo ignoró a favor de acercarse a la pareja abrazada. Luego recibió la conmoción de su vida, ya que en lugar de besar a Naruto como lo había anticipado, ella en cambio atrajo a Hinata a un beso húmedo y apasionado. Un beso que le devolvió su primo con el mismo hambre que le había dado a Naruto.

Tenten luego se giró para darle una mirada sensual, pero luego se echó a reír ante lo que estaba seguro de que tenía los ojos abiertos y una mirada en la boca que adornaba su rostro. Naruto lo sacó de su aturdido silencio diciendo: "Ustedes dos son otra cosa". Centrándose en Neji, preguntó: "¿Te importaría tomar asiento?"

Neji solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, así que se movió al mueble más cercano, que era una silla de respaldo alto cerca del asiento de amor en el que Naruto había estado sentado cuando Hinata y él habían entrado, y que estaba sentado frente a una silla idéntica en la que el cabeza mujer estaba sentada. Naruto regresó al asiento de amor sentado en el medio, pero tanto Tenten como Hinata, en lugar de sentarse a su lado, se sentaron sobre una de sus rodillas.

Naruto negó con la cabeza ante sus travesuras, pero también estaba disfrutando algo de la apariencia del pez fuera del agua en la cara de Hyuuga, normalmente imperturbable. Al encontrar difícil no sentirse como un gran pez con una hermosa mujer envuelta en cada brazo, preguntó: "¿Por dónde quieres que empiece?"

Neji de repente encontró su cabeza llena de docenas de preguntas. Pero, cuando recuperó su equilibrio mental, pudo descifrar una buena cantidad de ellos. Rápidamente comenzó a darse cuenta de que toda la Asociación de Mujeres Bañándose, que había bromeado en broma con Hinata acerca de proporcionarle un medio de cobertura para la promiscuidad sexual, probablemente tenía la intención de ocultar las relaciones de Naruto con sus miembros. Sin mencionar que señaló el hecho de que probablemente también estaba atado a las mujeres que vivían bajo el mismo techo que él, ya que todas ellas también parecían ser miembros. Al darse cuenta de eso, Neji también se dio cuenta de que no solo las mujeres de Konoha visitaron la mansión como miembros de ese grupo, por lo que también comenzaron a ver que era probable que también estuviera vinculado a mujeres en otras aldeas.

Con todo esto siendo evidente para él, lo dejó con solo una pregunta apremiante, ya que pensó que podría completar el resto más tarde. "¿Porqué ahora?"

"¿Disculpe?" Preguntó Naruto confundido.

Neji, habiendo recuperado la calma, dijo analíticamente: "Sospecho que Lady Hinata ..."

"Por favor, llámame Hinata", le interrumpió su primo.

Neji se mantuvo firme aunque la hizo fruncir el ceño mientras decía: "Lady Hinata no estaba tan disgustada por tu anuncio de que estabas viendo a Ayame como esperaba. Esto y la serie de citas que tuviste en ese momento me llevaron a creer que algo más estaba pasando entre tú y esas mujeres ". Su mirada se centró en Tenten mientras agregaba: "Aunque, obviamente, no pude adivinar cuánto más y cuántos apegos había formado". Centrándose de nuevo en el rubio que actuaba como un banco para las dos mujeres, concluyó: "Aún así, parece que has intentado ocultar estas relaciones del mundo. Por lo tanto, mi única pregunta real es ¿por qué me dejas saber el secreto ahora?

Naruto había pensado mucho en el asunto antes de haberlo sugerido a sus amantes. Después de todo, sabía que la forma más fácil de revelar un secreto era compartirlo con demasiadas personas. Entonces, aunque no creía que Neji fuera demasiado proverbial, ya que sospechaba que algo existía entre su primo y él. Había sentido importante pasarlo por encima de sus amantes primero, y finalmente habían acordado especialmente por la razón que él dio. Compartiéndolo con Neji, dijo: "Tienes razón al decir que hemos tratado de mantener a nuestra Familia en secreto". Él sonrió cuando el macho Hyuuga reaccionó al término, antes de continuar: "Pero, de vez en cuando, hemos tenido que dejar que otras personas conozcan su existencia. La razón por la que hemos decidido decirte ahora es porque tu tío está forzando nuestra mano.

"Ya veo", dijo Neji después de un momento de silencio, "Estás buscando instalar a Hinata como la Cabeza del Clan".

Naruto negó con la cabeza, antes de responder: "Ese no es del todo el caso. Sí, Hinata convertirse en jefe de la Hyuuga nos ayudaría. Pero, apenas es necesario en esta etapa en nuestros planes. Planes que hemos estado implementando durante años para acercar a los Pueblos Shinobi ".

Neji no pudo evitar sonar divertido cuando respondió: "Planes que aparentemente requieren que formes relaciones con una multitud de mujeres en el camino".

Tenten dejó que un ligero ronroneo entrara en su voz cuando dijo: "No, eso y todo lo que viene con él es simplemente la ventaja".

Naruto se sonrojó cuando Tenten acarició su mejilla arrugada antes de besarla. Centrándose de nuevo en Neji, dijo: "Hay muchos detalles que estamos dejando de lado y que se pueden proporcionar más tarde". Pero por ahora, déjenme centrarme en por qué quería decirles la verdad sobre nosotros ". El Jounin asintió, así que explicó: "Aunque Hinata no necesita convertirse en la Cabeza de la Hyuuga, ella ha decidido que quiere hacerlo. Su razón, además de ayudar a nuestros objetivos, es liberar a la Familia Branch del Sello del Pájaro enjaulado ".

La mirada de Neji se movió hacia ella y agregó: "Quiero que nuestro clan vuelva a estar completo. Es un sistema que necesita ser abolido. Si los ancianos realmente quisieran proteger a los Byakugan, no permitirían que los miembros de la Casa Principal como yo se conviertan en Shinobi ".

Neji asintió, ya que era un defecto obvio del razonamiento utilizado para forzar el sello de la Familia Branch. Naruto recuperó su enfoque al afirmar: "Sin embargo, dudo que los Ancianos estén contentos de que ella desafíe a su candidato preferido. Entonces, dado que ella representa un cambio que no quieren ver en el poder. Creo que no se detendrán ante nada para evitar que tenga éxito. Incluso hasta el punto de dañarla si es necesario.

Centrándose en su primo, le preguntó: "Seguramente, ¿no crees que tu padre haría ...?"

Hinata miró hacia abajo y vio signos de la mujer cuyo valor había sido cuestionado en numerosas ocasiones por el hombre que debería haberla apoyado. Se dio cuenta de que Naruto le daba un apretón sutil a la cadera y que ella era una vez más la mujer fuerte que ahora desafía a ese hombre por su asiento cuando ella respondió: "No importa. Estoy seguro de que incluso si él no lo desea, si los ancianos lo creen lo mejor que lo rodearían ".

Neji asintió con la cabeza, ya que básicamente ese había sido el caso con su padre. Sin embargo, frunció el ceño cuando dijo dirigiéndose a todos los presentes: "Aún así, la Familia Branch la protegería. Seguramente, crees que Lady Hinata. ¿Eso todavía no explica por qué sientes la necesidad de contarme tu secreto ahora?

"Pero lo hace", dijo Tenten rápidamente. "El sello con el que la Familia Principal te ha marcado asegura que no puedes ser un protector efectivo de ella".

"Cierto", intervino Naruto, "aunque, Hinata puede cuidarse sola. Quiero al menos una persona a su lado con la que pueda contar en caso de necesidad. Mientras tengas el Sello del pájaro enjaulado. No puedo estar seguro de que sería capaz de protegerla si no pudiera si vinieran tras ella. Por eso está ella aquí.

Neji dirigió su mirada a la cabeza roja que había estado observando en silencio la reunión desde el principio. El macho Hyuuga arqueó una ceja mientras preguntaba: "¿Cómo va a ayudarme el jefe de una compañía naviera a proteger a Hinata de aquellos que usarían el sello contra mí?"

La mujer sonrió suavemente, pero Hinata respondió mientras respondía: "Seguramente ya te das cuenta, prima mía, que no todo aquí está como está o parece".

Naruto asintió con la cabeza en la dirección de la mujer hasta ahora silenciosa y dijo: "Permíteme presentarte a Mito Uzumaki". No se sorprendió cuando Neji reaccionó al nombre, por lo que se corrigió ligeramente, "O, más exactamente, El Mito Uzumaki".

Aunque, había encontrado que el mundo al que ya se le había presentado era bastante extraño. Que le dijeran que estaba sentado frente a una mujer muerta hacía mucho tiempo era demasiado para él, particularmente porque su presencia en la mansión también parecía sugerir una relación con Naruto. Pero, antes de que Neji perdiera la calma y comenzara a preguntarse si había perdido el control sobre la realidad, Mito dijo: "No te preocupes, no voy a besarme de repente con tu primo. Bueno, al menos no contigo presente.

Neji la miró por un momento, antes de reírse de repente en voz alta. Fue un sonido que llenó el corazón de Hinata de alegría ya que nunca lo había escuchado antes, algo que la hizo más decidida a convertirse en Clan Head y abolir el sistema actual. Neji se calmó rápidamente y pareció algo avergonzado por su arrebato, pero tuvo que admitir que se había sentido algo liberador. Después de un momento, dijo: "Considerando a la mujer que finges estar despierta de su coma antes de que Kabuto aparentemente resucitara a Lady Uzumaki. Creo que es seguro asumir que fingir ser o tomar turnos para ser esa mujer en público significa que revelarla aquí es solo la punta del iceberg. Entonces, tal vez sería mejor centrarse en cómo espera que Lady Uzumaki pueda quitar el Sello del Pájaro enjaulado ".

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, aunque en broma dijo: "Realmente deberíamos encontrar algún tipo de manual para explicar todo".

Esto causó que Tenten soltara unas risitas antes de decir: "Podríamos hacer que Naruko lo escriba y luego podrías entregarlo a las nuevas mujeres que seduces".

Riendo, Hinata sugirió: "Podríamos llamarlo," Bienvenido a la familia: su guía para el mejor harén del mundo ".

Neji estaba bastante sorprendido por sus bromas, pero más aún por lo relajadas que parecían las mujeres con la idea de que Naruto probablemente tomaría más amantes. Mito, aunque divertido por los tres, se preguntó: "Considerando oficialmente, fui reconocido como poco más que la esposa del Primer Hokage. Me sorprende lo rápido que aceptas la idea de que soy capaz de quitar el sello ".

El Jounin hizo una leve mueca de sus labios, indicando su propia diversión antes de responder: "Encuentras a ese extraño y luego acepto que mi primo está participando en una relación sexual que, según todas las apariencias, involucra no solo a mi compañero de equipo, sino también a ti. "

Mito se recostó en su silla y respondió: "Digamos, considerando que mis logros han sido casi olvidados, es un concepto bastante extraño para mí".

Neji asintió en dirección a Tenten antes de responder: "Bueno, afortunadamente para mí, tuve un compañero de equipo que dio un informe bastante apasionado sobre el Real Mito Uzumaki que la historia olvidó".

Tenten le sonrió a Neji al recordar el informe que le había dado que le había valido una F a pesar de creer que la historia de Mito había sido borrada. Aunque rápidamente se sonrojó cuando Mito dijo: "Quizás tenga que reconsiderar mi postura de besarme con uno de tus seres queridos en tu presencia".

Sin embargo, Naruto dijo rápidamente: "Centrémonos en el asunto en cuestión, en lugar de tratar de sorprender a Neji más".

Tenten hizo un puchero mientras decía: "Fiesta de aguafiestas".

Mito sonrió pero dijo: "Correcto. Bueno, entonces tendré que darte un cheque de lluvia para más tarde que Tenten. De pie, el Uzumaki dijo: "Aunque siempre encontré este sello bárbaro. El lado intelectual de mí tiene una sensación de emoción ante la perspectiva de analizarlo. Una vez les pregunté a sus mayores la oportunidad, pero se negaron. Sin embargo, considerando sinceramente mi papel en la creación del jinchuriki, a mi manera, no soy menos culpable que ellos ".

"Equivalarías el sufrimiento de la Familia Branch a sellar monstruos destructivos como el Bijuu", Neji rápidamente se dio cuenta de que había pisado un tema candente al notar que la cara de Naruto se transformó rápidamente en ira.

Su primo y compañero de equipo también se veían incómodos, Naruto parecía que estaba a punto de hablar, pero luego una nueva voz interrumpió diciendo: "Hubiera pensado escuchar más comprensión de alguien que también sabe sobre las dificultades de ser forzado a la esclavitud a través de un sello". . Pero, parece que la comprensión solo sirve para elevar su sufrimiento por encima de los demás ".

Neji miró hacia la puerta y vio que un par de mujeres habían entrado en la habitación. El que había hablado lo sorprendió debido a su parecido con Mito, especialmente porque también lucía un buen kimono, aunque sus ojos eran verdes y cortados como un zorro. También tenía nueve largas trenzas que comenzaban desde la parte posterior de su cabeza como colas.

La otra mujer vestía todo de blanco y tenía la piel oscura con cabello rubio. Llevaba un mempo que ocultaba su cara inferior, pero contrarrestó el argumento de la otra mujer al decir: "Para ser justos, Kiyomi, no somos exactamente inocentes en cuanto a cómo nos consideraron. Usted, por ejemplo, fue considerado un mal presagio por una razón.

Las mujeres pelirrojas que llevaban el nombre real del dueño de la compañía que Neji había asumido que era Mito, apartaron la vista avergonzadas. Su atención volvió a llamar a Naruto cuando el hombre rubio pareció haberse calmado al recordar que había una razón por la que la gente temía al Bijuu. Aún así, Neji no había hecho la conexión de que estaba en presencia de dos de ellos hasta que el jinchuriki dijo: "Neji, estas encantadoras damas representan a dos de los Bijuu. Creo que encontrarás una opinión similar sobre los sellos que los unen al jinchuriki como lo haces para el Sello del pájaro enjaulado, y como tal, quizás puedas entender cómo la ira y la amargura pueden hacer que una persona arremeta contra el mundo que los rodea. . "

Neji no estaba muy seguro de cómo responder, por lo que al centrarse en Naruto dijo: "Parece que has estado ocupado estos últimos años".

Naruto se recostó mientras Tenten y Hinata se reclinaban con él, y dándole al macho Hyuuga una sonrisa profundamente satisfecha dijo: "No tienes idea. Pero, todavía hay mucho por hacer ". Centrándose en Mito, dijo: "Ahora que Kiyomi está aquí, ¿deberíamos comenzar?"

Mito asintió mientras se levantaba y, explicando lo que iba a suceder, dijo: "Neji, tengo pocas dudas de que haya miembros de la Familia Branch que hayan intentado romper este sello. Como no parece que ninguno haya tenido éxito, el primer paso será simplemente mapear la fórmula que usan los ancianos. Este será un proceso lento, por eso le he pedido a Kiyomi que me ayude, ya que puede proporcionarme una fuente constante de chakra. Pero es probable que existan salvaguardas para evitar que aprendamos la fórmula, algunas de las cuales podrían ser fatales si se activan. Por lo tanto, si tiene alguna duda sobre el futuro, ahora sería el momento de expresarlas. Una vez que comience, no podré parar hasta que se complete el proceso ".

"O activar una de esas salvaguardas", dijo Neji al enterarse de que los miembros de Branch Family habían intentado y no habían hecho exactamente lo que ahora estaban discutiendo. Mito asintió gravemente, por lo que hizo una pausa para considerar sus opciones, pero también se dio cuenta de los riesgos que los presentes estaban tomando en nombre de la Familia Rama. Especialmente si fallan, y los Ancianos se dan cuenta de que estaban tratando de descubrir los secretos del sello. Reconociendo que era un riesgo que todos compartían y, por lo tanto, es probable que no lo tomaran a la ligera, dijo: "Probablemente sería mejor si uso el baño antes de comenzar".

La pequeña broma provocó que algunas risitas escaparan de las mujeres presentes mientras Naruto se reía entre dientes antes de preguntar: "¿Cuándo fuiste y desarrollaste un sentido del humor?"

Neji se puso de pie antes de interpretar al hombre heterosexual cuando dijo: "¿Quién estaba bromeando?"

Mirando fijamente a Kiyomi, ya que pensó que si ella era una Bijuu, probablemente era la primera mujer en aparecer en público en llevar el nombre y, por lo tanto, la dueña de la casa. El pelirrojo obviamente estaba sorprendido por su deducción y consideración antes de decirle rápidamente a dónde ir. Al salir de la habitación para manejar su negocio, vio a otras mujeres increíblemente hermosas caminando y se sintió bastante celoso de Naruto. Pero, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que si Hinata tenía éxito en su intento, entonces no habría nada entre él y una vida llena de posibilidades de experimentar maravillas similares.

Haruna apareció en el sello de teletransportación y sonrió suavemente mientras su cita la esperaba. Estaba vestida con un sencillo vestido blanco que tenía un diseño floral azul que lo cubría. Ella sonrió cuando la luz que la había rodeado se desvaneció al encontrar a Naruto esperándola con un ramo de flores. Se los entregó y dijo: "Gracias por aceptar ser mi cita esta noche".

"¿Cómo podría negarme?" Haruna respondió divertida: "Soy muy consciente de cuántas mujeres les encantaría estar en mi lugar".

Naruto le ofreció su brazo cuando dijo: "Bueno, esta compañía me honra esta noche, ya que estoy seguro de que a muchos hombres también les encantaría estar en mi posición esta noche".

Se sonrojó porque sus experiencias pasadas le decían que esos hombres solo desearían su compañía por el placer que se esperaba que les diera. Sin embargo, esos hombres no habrían tenido idea de que la mujer que los atendía era, de hecho, el Daimyo de Vegetable Country. Esto se debía a que el hombre que la había convertido en su esclava sexual personal, Sasugaki Kunitake, no hubiera querido que se supiera que la mujer que pretendía hacer de su esposa para su puesto era también la mujer que proxenetaba a varios hombres poderosos en busca de favores.

Como tal, escuchar la sinceridad en la voz de Naruto la llenó de una pequeña medida de felicidad. Un estado en el que ella había estado desde que él la invitó a salir la noche anterior. Haruna tomó el brazo ofrecido y dijo: "Gracias, eso significa más para mí de lo que sabes".

Comenzaron a salir de la habitación y él dijo: "Espero que no te importe que cenaremos con otros esta noche". Ella admitiría que se sintió un poco decepcionada por la noticia, ya que había pensado que sería rápidamente eclipsada por cualquiera de los regalos de su otro amante. Naruto, inconsciente del camino que tomaban sus pensamientos, explicó: "Como realmente no podía sacarte en una cita real. Pensé que sería mejor si tal vez probáramos una cita doble, de esa manera no seríamos solo tú, yo y un grupo de mis clones actuando como clientes y meseros ".

Haruna se animó con la idea, pero estaba un poco confundida sobre por qué la elegiría, así que le preguntó: "Como estamos aquí abajo, deben saber tu secreto. Entonces, ¿por qué no elegir a una mujer con la que esté más estrechamente vinculada?

Naruto se rascó la mejilla un poco nervioso cuando dijo: "Bueno, estoy un poco con su madre y su hermana. Ahora no le importa, pero creo que sería un poco incómodo para él si los invitara a ambos ".

El Daimyo sonrió mientras agregaba: "Y no querías elegir uno sobre el otro".

Naruto asintió, antes de agregar, "Simplemente hubiera lanzado una moneda. Pero también pensé que sería bueno para ti, y resultó que también resolvió el otro problema ".

Haruna frunció el ceño cuando comenzó a sentirse un poco nerviosa cuando preguntó: "¿Saben sobre ... mi pasado?"

El rubio rápidamente negó con la cabeza, "Solo les dije que aparecería con una hermosa mujer en mi brazo. Pero, nadie fuera de mi familia sabe lo que te pasó.

Escuchar eso la hizo relajarse, lo que le pareció bastante extraño ya que probablemente se supondría que estaba en una relación bastante extraña con él. Pero, supuso que era porque había visto a Naruto con sus amantes, sabía que él se preocupaba y los respetaba profundamente. Sin mencionar que una de las personas con las que se encontraría tenía dos familiares ya unidos a él. Donde si supieran lo que ella había sufrido en el pasado, probablemente la verían como una cáscara rota de una persona.

Ella descubrió que sus sentimientos por Naruto solo se habían vuelto más fuertes desde su conocimiento de su secreto. Particularmente porque si bien él reconoció que había habido algo roto en ella, no había afectado realmente cómo la veía. Supuso que podría haber sido porque incluso cómo se había comportado en público cuando se conocieron había insinuado que estaba rota de alguna manera. Simplemente no qué tan profundamente. Pero, al enterarse de la verdad, no había intentado entrar y salvarla. En cambio, había reconocido que no había sido equipado adecuadamente.

Ella sonrió al pensar en su Ama, ya que Anko la había reconstruido lentamente al recordarle que el sexo, incluso el tipo rudo que disfrutaban el uno con el otro, era sobre la confianza. Que a pesar de que era sumisa en la relación, en realidad tenía el mayor poder en sus sesiones. Anko había puesto a prueba continuamente sus límites, lo que sin duda Sasugaki había dejado muy pocos, pero al llegar a ellos todo lo que le tomó fue expresar su desaprobación para que las cosas se detuvieran. Como tal, había aprendido lentamente que estaba bien decir que no sin esperar una dura represalia.

Ella sintió que esto es lo que finalmente diferenciaba a Anko de sus dos antiguos subordinados y maestros desde que dejó el cuidado de Sasugaki. Al ser su Ama, nunca había perdido de vista el hecho de que las sesiones eran tanto para el placer de su cargo como para el de ella. A pesar de las intenciones de Kikunojo y Yurinojo, con el tiempo los dos hombres comenzaron a tratarla de manera poco diferente. No habían sido tan crueles, pero la habían usado para su placer. Entonces, aunque la habían cuidado, en realidad solo habían tratado los síntomas, al mismo tiempo que sucumbían a sus propios deseos y deseos.

Haruna sospechaba que esa era una razón por la que Naruto no había aceptado su oferta de convertirse en su maestro. Dado que con el poder que habría ganado sobre ella, y su estado ya roto podría haberle hecho perder la capacidad de discernir si estaba actuando por placer o por el de ella. Algo que podría haberse filtrado en sus otras relaciones. Como tal, la había entregado a Anko, permitiendo que su amante explorara un lado de sí misma que ella quería, y al mismo tiempo, también le permitió actuar de una manera que él sabía que era exclusivamente para beneficio de ese amante.

Llegaron a la puerta del Club N que Naruto mantenía abierta para ella. Ella sonrió ante el gesto, antes de reírse cuando vio una versión de cabello oscuro de Naruto parado detrás de un podio. Sin embargo, lo que la había hecho reír fue el fino bigote de lápiz que tenía que le recordaba al presumido maître de algunos restaurantes que había visitado.

"Buenas noches", dijo el Clon con un acento similar que ella imaginó que él había recogido de una película, "¿Tienes una reserva?"

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco, pero siguió jugando diciendo: "Sí, está debajo de Uzumaki".

"Ah, sí", dijo el clon agarrando varios menús, "Te tengo en una mesa para cuatro. Tus invitados ya han llegado.

Naruto pareció ponerse un poco sombrío antes de preguntar: "¿Alguna idea de qué tipo de estado de ánimo tenía?"

El Clon se encogió de hombros, antes de responder: "Con él, ¿quién puede decirlo?"

El rubio suspiró antes de decir sarcásticamente: "Perfecto".

Haruna se dio cuenta de la inseguridad de Naruto mientras lo seguían después del clon y preguntó: "Supongo que podría haber cierta tensión entre usted y uno de nuestros socios de comidas".

Él asintió con la cabeza en respuesta, antes de explicar: "Tenía la intención de que fuera una sorpresa, pero creo que debería darte una idea de con quién vamos a comer".

El Daimyo sonrió mientras ella le informaba rápidamente que ya tenía una excelente idea al decir: "El Kazekage y su novia".

Arqueando una ceja, preguntó: "¿Cómo ...?"

Riendo suavemente, ella explicó: "Puede que no sea uno de tus amantes, pero he estado en algunas de tus reuniones. Que yo sepa, la única pareja madre-hija vinculada a alguien que te pondría tan nervioso solo podría ser el Kazekage. Lo más probable es que probablemente no estaba muy satisfecho con tus acciones en nombre de Yugito.

Asintiendo, Naruto dijo, "Eso es un eufemismo. Supongo que espero que esta cena sea una oportunidad para que podamos superarla. Tsunade dijo que debido a algunas de las acciones de Ay a raíz de todo, posiblemente ha abierto sus ojos a algunas verdades sobre la Alianza que no quería ver antes. Pero, eso no significa exactamente que esté más contento con mi actuación como lo hice yo que antes. Haruna contuvo el ceño fruncido, ya que comenzó a preguntarse si Naruto tenía motivos ocultos para invitarla. No quería que ese fuera el caso, pero mantuvo sus preocupaciones para sí misma ya que rápidamente recordó que él le había dicho que no estaban al tanto de su pasado. Aún así, sabía por experiencia pasada cómo una persona podía manipular a otros para que bailaran a su ritmo, todo el tiempo haciéndoles pensar que era su propia idea.

Sari miró alrededor de la habitación, y tuvo que admitir que parecía que Naruto hizo todo lo que hizo. Eso fue porque a pesar de estar sentada en lo que ella habría descrito como el corazón de su palacio sexual, antes de haberlo visto, realmente sentía que estaba sentada en un restaurante concurrido. Esto se debía a que Naruto lo había llenado con clones cubiertos para complementar al personal que se movía de una mesa a otra. Incluso tenía varios clones instalados en el escenario para actuar como una banda mientras unos pocos clones bailaban cerca. Sin embargo, gran parte era escaparatismo, ya que la comida parecía ser un accesorio y todos bebían agua. Sin mencionar que la banda simplemente estaba haciendo gestos con las manos, ya que ella ya había visto a uno de ellos irse a cambiar una cinta. Pero,

Pensó un poco sobre quién podría ser, y se sintió un poco divertida ya que realmente podría ser cualquiera que supusiera. Pensó que sería bastante agradable si se trataba de Matsuri, ya que siempre quiso tener una cita doble con su amiga, y pensó que probablemente sería lo más cerca posible. Lanzó una mirada hacia Gaara, pero pensó que ese no sería el caso. No creía que fuera por el interés pasado de Matsuri en Gaara, sino porque podría ponerla en una posición difícil de tener que ponerse del lado de su amante o líder.

Sari se sintió algo nerviosa ya que aunque realmente no había pensado mucho en el asunto general. Temía encontrarse en una situación similar. Había una parte de ella que admitía libremente que encontraba la idea de que Naruto había estado dispuesto a arriesgar el destino de Alliance por la felicidad de uno de sus amantes, extremadamente romántico. Sin embargo, ella también podía entender fácilmente por qué Gaara se había opuesto tanto a eso. Pero, eso fue lo más lejos que había debatido el asunto, ya que admitiría que una parte de ella esperaba que ella fuera la única cosa que Gaara no podía sacrificar por la aldea. Sin embargo, si esa parte de su alma era el romántico desesperado, la otra parte era lo que le decía que enfrentara la realidad y sentía que era el shinobi lógico frío nacido de su entrenamiento que sabía que no había sacrificio demasiado grande para ello.

Sari pensó que una de las razones por las que había evitado responder la pregunta de con quién estaba del lado era porque no quería tener que elegir un lado. Principalmente porque sentía que no sería justo para Gaara. De alguna manera, sintió que sería su repetir el error que había cometido al principio de su relación, cuando realmente no había considerado las ramificaciones de salir con alguien con el equipaje emocional de Gaara. En retrospectiva, se dio cuenta de que debería haber sido más paciente al mudarse a una relación física, y los problemas de intimidad de Gaara no se debieron a la falta de interés. Casi lo había tirado simplemente porque no había estado dispuesta a ser paciente y aunque casi perderlo lo había hecho a ambos acercarse más. Se preguntó si tal vez habrían desarrollado una comprensión más profunda el uno del otro si hubieran llegado a su nivel actual de intimidad de forma natural. Después de todo, en cierto sentido, pensó que había surgido como una especie de relación que había surgido entre Shinobi reunida después de enfrentar el combate juntos. Sintió que se desvanecían tan rápido porque era una forma natural de sentirse vivo después de enfrentar la muerte, pero no pudieron soportar las presiones provocadas por la vida porque se basó en un solo momento de alto estrés en el tiempo.

Es por eso que probablemente estaba dejando que la parte Shinobi de su alma tuviera la mayor voz en este momento, ya que se había convertido en su novia después de que él ya había sido Kazekage. Pensó que podría sentirse diferente si se hubieran conocido antes de que él tomara juramento. Pero, ella había venido sabiendo que él había hecho un juramento para proteger la aldea. No después de construir una vida juntos, sabía que no debería esperar que él la pusiera por encima del voto que había hecho a su hogar. Además, ella era una kunoichi, por lo que sabía en cualquier momento que él podría obligarla a una situación de la que no se alejaría.

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron y, aunque sabía que Naruto estaba apegado a algunas personas poderosas. Tenía que admitir que estaba sorprendida cuando él entró con el Daimyo de Vegetales en sus brazos. Gaara no parecía demasiado sorprendida, por lo que se inclinó y preguntó: "¿Sabías que la había seducido?"

Gaara negó con la cabeza en negativo, antes de responder: "No. Pero, considerando que ha salvado su Reino dos veces, no es demasiado difícil de imaginar.

Sari asintió mientras se acercaban y luego se paró con él cuando Naruto presentó su cita, "Gaara, Sari, permíteme presentarte a la Dama Haruna, Daimyo de Vegetales".

Gaara se inclinó cortésmente mientras decía: "Es un honor conocerte oficialmente Daimyo Haruna".

"Sí", respondió Haruna cortésmente, "aunque estoy seguro de que ninguno de nosotros hubiera esperado que fuera así en tales circunstancias".

"De hecho", respondió Gaara sin dar ninguna indicación real de que sentía que las circunstancias eran inusuales. En cuanto a su cita, dijo: "Permíteme presentarte a mi novia, Sari".

"Un placer conocerte", dijo Sari radiante por la novedad de oírse presentada como la novia de Gaara que no se había desvanecido en lo más mínimo. Además, cómo le permitió conocer gente de la que realmente solo podía leer en los trapos de chismes.

"Del mismo modo", dijo Haruna sentada mientras Naruto le tendía la silla. Cuando todos tomaron asiento, el Daimyo sonrió antes de decir: "Naruto me dijo que tú también servías como asistente del Kazekage. ¿Ustedes dos mezclan negocios y placer a menudo?

Las mejillas de Sari se colorearon, aunque en verdad solo había sido la única vez. Pero, en lugar de admitir tanto, desvió la pregunta respondiendo: "Probablemente no tan a menudo como ustedes dos".

Haruna le dedicó una sonrisa cortés cuando dijo: "Eso es muy malo, ya que realmente no se reflejaría bien para ustedes dos. Me temo que no soy uno de los amantes de Naruto.

"De verdad", dijo Sari sorprendida, "Es solo desde que te trajo aquí y ..."

Haruna se rió mientras decía: "Está bien. Realmente puedo entender por qué crees eso.

Gaara también se había sorprendido, aunque su rostro no había mostrado la más mínima pista de lo que había sido. Centrándose en el Daimyo, preguntó: "¿Entonces estar aquí significa que estás abierto a la posibilidad?"

"Supongo que eso depende de cómo avance la noche", respondió Haruna con una sonrisa suave.

Gaara asintió con la cabeza, pero enfocándose en Naruto dijo: "Encuentro su elección de citas hoy algo extraña".

"Gaara", dijo Sari mientras enviaba una rápida mirada de disculpa a Haruna, "Um, tal vez esa no fue la mejor manera de decir eso"

El Kazekage se enfocó en su novia antes de decir: "No lo dije en serio como una cuestión de sugerir que ella no era una buena opción. Simplemente me preguntaba por qué Naruto la elegiría a ella sobre las mujeres con las que tiene relaciones más profundas ".

Naruto no frunció el ceño, aunque sintió que Gaara podría estar tratando de reavivar su discusión sobre cómo actuó en nombre de Yugito. Había considerado llevarla a la cita cuando originalmente se lo sugirió a Gaara después de descubrir que él y Sari todavía estaban en la aldea a su regreso. Pero, sintió que habría sido demasiado confrontativo, incluso si sentía que le daría a Gaara la oportunidad de conocer a la mujer que él había sentido que debería haber quedado en una situación en la que ya no quería estar. Pero, cuando Anko acudió a él diciéndole que tenía una sorpresa y que traería a Haruna, sintió que había sido una señal. Después de todo, el propósito de querer invitar a Gaara y Sari a salir era una oportunidad para conocerlos mejor. Algo que quería hacer con Haruna también.

Esto se debió a que, para Naruto, el desacuerdo sobre Yugito había puesto de manifiesto una verdad sobre su amistad con Gaara. Fue construido casi exclusivamente en sus caminos similares, pero ninguno de ellos tenía una verdadera comprensión de quién era el otro actualmente. Eso no quería decir que no fueran realmente amigos, pero era obvio que tenían algunos conceptos erróneos el uno del otro. Para empezar, la creencia de Gaara de que él debería o debería tratar a sus amantes como soldados para ser usados y posiblemente descartados por objetivos. De acuerdo, en algún nivel podía entender por qué, ya que Naruto estaba reuniendo a sus amantes con el objetivo de llevar la paz al mundo shinobi. Pero, lo que él creía que Gaara no entendía era que no los convertía en activos para moverse en el tablero y sacrificarse siempre que el logro fuera lo suficientemente grande.

Sintió que la presencia de Haruna encajaba ya que si iba a terminar revelando más sobre sí mismo, entonces le daría una idea de lo que sus amantes significaban para él y por qué no había podido responder a sus necesidades antes. Sin mencionar que tener a Gaara y Sari presentes le daría un aire de legitimidad a su cita que una habitación llena de clones de sombras simplemente no podría igualar.

"Sentí que sería una buena oportunidad para que Haruna y yo nos conociéramos mejor", respondió, notando una sonrisa en su rostro como resultado. "Además, desde que parecía que Sari logró convencerte de que te quedaras. Pensé que sería un buen escenario para que yo también los conociera mejor a ustedes dos ".

Sari se rió antes de preguntar: "¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro de que yo fui la razón por la que nos quedamos?"

Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa brillante antes de decir: "Bueno, en mi cabeza me imagino que Gaara regresó de la reunión que los trajo a los dos aquí y dijo: 'Nuestro negocio ha terminado. Regresemos a Suna. Habiendo entregado la porción de Gaara en una aproximación justa de su voz. Sari dejó escapar un resoplido, ya que la versión de los hechos de Naruto era bastante precisa. Sin embargo, a ella no le pareció tan divertido cuando él la imitó diciendo: "Pero Gaara, esta es la primera vez que visito la Hoja, y lo pones en días tan largos". ¿No podemos quedarnos unos días más y ver qué tiene para ofrecer? ¿De qué sirve ser una Alianza si nunca podemos ver los lugares con los que estamos alineados?

"No sueno así", dijo Sari rápidamente, pero no podía negar que había usado muchas de las razones por las que Naruto había expuesto cuando hizo su caso para quedarse.

Gaara dejó escapar una risita suave, mientras decía: "Quizás no, pero sí dijo con precisión las razones que diste". Se calmó de nuevo mientras se enfocaba en el rubio mientras decía: "Pero, parece que eres bastante bueno al leernos. Entonces, ¿tal vez la cena de esta noche sea una oportunidad para que podamos entenderlo mejor?

Naruto inclinó la cabeza antes de responder: "Por supuesto. Después de todo, no estaba completamente seguro de tener razón sobre mi suposición justo ahora hasta que vi la reacción de Sari. Pero, era una suposición razonable considerando lo que estaba en el centro de nuestro desacuerdo ".

Casi instantáneamente se arrepintió de haber agregado la última parte, ya que le dio a Gaara una oportunidad para volver a abordar esa discusión. Se apoderó de uno cuando dijo: "Sí, nuestra discusión sobre Yugito me llevó a creer que sientes que estoy demasiado dedicado a mis deberes. Que creas que debería ser más como tú y dispuesto a tirar la precaución al viento y arriesgarlo todo por la felicidad de una persona. Sus acciones en Kumo pueden haber funcionado a su favor, pero eso no significa que esté más de acuerdo con ellas ahora que antes ".

Naruto suspiró y notó que Haruna parecía algo pensativa. Pero se concentró en el Kazekage y respondió: "Si estás demasiado dedicado a tus deberes o no, no es mi decisión". Realmente, son las personas a las que respondes. De lo que no estoy comprometido es de esas personas. Estoy en deuda con las mujeres cercanas a mí ".

Sari parecía dudar en interponerse, pero preguntó: "¿Pero seguramente puedes entender de dónde viene Gaara? ¿Cómo podemos trabajar contigo, si en un momento dado destruyes todo lo que ya hemos trabajado por capricho de uno de tus amantes?

Naruto se encogió de hombros, antes de responder: "¿Cómo puedo trabajar contigo si me obligas a hacer concesiones que hacen que las personas más cercanas a mí sean miserables para las masas de Suna?" Centrándose en Gaara, dijo: "Dices que todo salió a mi favor como si eso cubriera mis acciones. Pero, realmente no lo hace. Los habría tomado aún si fallaran espectacularmente. Sin embargo, la razón por la que sabemos lo que hacemos ahora es porque alguien actuó, en lugar de esperar y ver el enfoque por el que abogó ". Naruto se echó hacia atrás y dijo: "Sé que hay momentos en que tenemos que esperar y ver que se acerca. El hecho de que el Raikage no esté sentado en una cama de hospital con Karui tomando su lugar es prueba suficiente de eso ".

Tanto Sari como Gaara compartieron una mirada antes de que el Kazekage preguntara preocupado: "No puedes decirme seriamente que considerarías atacar el Raikage para instalar a uno de tus amantes".

"Más que considerado", dijo Naruto enojado. Se calmó al explicar: "El hombre ha demostrado ser un oportunista y un criminal que oculta sus acciones como aceptables porque son para la Aldea de Kumo. Intentó robar a Hinata, y tuvo éxito con Yugito. Quién sabe qué otros actos que han destrozado familias o amantes se ha comprometido a mantener a Kumo fuerte. Sé que se preocupa por su hogar, pero honestamente no sé qué lo separa de personas como Joseki o Danzou ".

Gaara frunció el ceño y consideró cómo expresar su respuesta cuidadosamente antes de decir: "Quizás deberíamos considerar que no nos hemos convertido en algo diferente a Joseki o Danzou. Estabas preparado para comenzar una guerra por la felicidad de una mujer, y al ayudarte en las sombras, yo habría tenido la misma culpa ".

El primer instinto de Naruto fue rechazar la declaración de Gaara sin más por principio. Pero, había considerado la posibilidad ya que con la guerra como un posible resultado y su firme negativa a dejar que Yugito sufriera, sabía que algunos podrían decir que estaba dispuesto a crear sufrimiento para lograr sus deseos. Había una buena cantidad de verdad en eso, pero él respondió: "Sin embargo, la diferencia entre ellos y yo es que no estoy disfrazando mis acciones como aceptables simplemente debido a lo que espero lograr. Si hubiera fallado, las posibilidades de que estallara la guerra eran nulas, ya que habría aceptado la responsabilidad de ellos. Me habría convertido en un ninja perdido o si Ay capturado hubiera descubierto que mi Bijuu ya se había ido, lo que podríamos haber hecho girar de varias maneras. Pero, al final, la responsabilidad de esas acciones habría sido mía, no Konoha y no Suna ".

"Sin embargo, todavía podría haber destrozado la Alianza", respondió Gaara rápidamente con un poco de calor entrando en su tono.

"Lo que viste por las acciones de Ay ya estaba basado en mentiras", respondió Naruto sonando frustrado. "De qué sirve una Alianza cuando un miembro de ella solo está aquí mientras vean el beneficio táctico que les brinda. Creo que debes considerar que crear un mundo nuevo requiere más que buenas intenciones de tu parte. A veces va a requerir que rompamos el sistema actual ".

Gaara parecía bastante sorprendido por lo que Naruto estaba diciendo, y respondió: "No sé si puedo ser parte de eso".

"Ya lo estás", dijo Naruto rápidamente, "Piénsalo. Una parte del antiguo sistema era el Balance de Bijuu. Mi padre decidió, en lugar de romper ese sistema, hacerme un jinchuriki, incluso con todas las dificultades que conllevaba. Es lo mismo contigo, y sinceramente, como resultado, no sé si podría haber sido otra cosa que un shinobi. Estoy seguro de que nunca te dieron una opción. Quiero decir que tu padre envió a tu tío a matarte para tratar de convertirte en un arma mejor. ¿Qué tan jodido es eso? Continuar con la desintegración de ese sistema también fue una razón para sacar a Yugito del alcance de Ay ".

"¿Qué pasa con el jinchuriki de las ocho colas?" Gaara preguntó con una nota de preocupación.

Naruto se encogió de hombros, "Eso no es para mí decidir. Actué porque Yugito quería irse. Mientras Bee y su Bijuu estén contentos con su arreglo, no tengo motivos para interferir. Además, mientras yo, Fu o Yugito estén cerca, Ay realmente no puede sentir que tiene una ventaja en ese sentido. Pero, siento que los sentimientos de Ay por Bee son diferentes de lo que eran por Yugito ".

"¿Por qué sientes eso?" Sari preguntó notando que Haruna parecía algo aliviada con la dirección que estaba tomando la conversación.

"Yugito me dijo que prácticamente desde que murió el Raikage anterior, Bee se ha mantenido en la Tierra del Rayo".

"Cierto", intervino Gaara, "pero tiene sentido que usen un jinchuriki para la ofensiva y otro para la defensa".

"Pero, escuchando a Yoshino, ella dijo que Ay lo mantuvo en reserva en detrimento de sus esfuerzos militares durante la Tercera Guerra Shinobi", respondió rápidamente Naruto. "Ella cree que fue porque después de perder a su padre, el Raikage no estaba preparado para perder a alguien a quien llegó a ver como un hermano. Muy probablemente porque veía a su padre como invencible. Mientras el esfuerzo de guerra continuaba volviéndose contra ellos, debería haber cambiado su estrategia. Pero ese cambio nunca llegó, y como tal, Bee no ha tomado una misión fuera de la Tierra del Rayo, incluso cuando dirigió un equipo genin. Por el contrario, Yugito siempre fue utilizado para misiones fuera de él ".

"¿Y qué si este Bijuu finalmente llega a su hermano para ser liberado como lo han sido?" Gaara preguntó sospechando que sabía cómo respondería Naruto.

"Entonces cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos allí", respondió Naruto sorprendiendo un poco al Kage debido a que esperaba que el rubio dijera que ayudarían. "Hice la promesa de hacer siempre lo correcto por las mujeres atadas a mí. Dependiendo de la situación, podría sentir que ayudar a las Ocho Colas es necesario para cumplir esa promesa. Lo más probable es que así sea. Quiero decir que hice un voto para algún día ayudar al bastardo que destruyó la oportunidad de mi madre de tener una familia feliz y normal si está dentro de mi poder por eso ".

"No pareces particularmente satisfecho con la idea", dijo Sari, no segura de a quién se refería exactamente.

"No lo estoy", admitió Naruto rápidamente, "Pero Rin lo estaría, y su felicidad es lo que más me importa. Mi madre también entiende que si vamos a construir un mundo pacífico, significa dejar de lado nuestros rencores, no solo obligar a otros a hacerlo ".

Gaara nuevamente se sorprendió, aunque se había dado cuenta de la posibilidad de que Tobi fuera en realidad Obito Uchiha. Pero, escuchar que Naruto posiblemente trataría de ayudar al hombre, cuando con toda probabilidad la Alianza exigiría su muerte, dijo: "Eso podría causar nuevamente otro punto de discusión para nosotros, los miembros del Allaince. Por lo que hemos aprendido, sus acciones no han causado más que dolor y destrucción en todo el mundo Shinobi. ¿Realmente podrías descarrilar a la Alianza por su bien?

"No por el suyo", respondió Naruto, "pero por el sí de Rin".

Gaara parecía algo exasperado, pero sabía que tratar de señalar cómo la felicidad de una mujer debería palidecer en comparación con el bien que podía lograr la Alianza probablemente no influiría en Naruto. Decidió cambiar de táctica cuando preguntó: "¿Qué piensa sobre el asunto, Lady Haruna?"

Haruna sonrió cortésmente antes de responder: "¿Por qué preguntas? ¿No asumirías como la fecha de Naruto que me pondría del lado de él?

Gaara asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "Me imagino que, como una hija que se vio obligada a vivir lejos de su familia, una parte de ti encuentra romántica la idea de un hombre que actúa como Naruto. Pero, como gobernante, tienes la sabiduría de entender que lo que hizo tu padre fue por el bien de muchos ".

"Solo aceptemos que no vamos a llegar a un acuerdo hoy", dijo Naruto rápidamente, no queriendo poner a Haruna en una posición difícil considerando lo que realmente le sucedió.

El Daimyo le sonrió a Naruto antes de decir: "Lo siento".

"Qué", dijo Naruto sorprendido, "No tienes nada por lo que disculparte".

"No", dijo Haruna mirando hacia otro lado sintiéndose un poco avergonzada, "Había una parte de mí que pensó que me había hecho venir como tu cita esta noche solo por esta situación".

Gaara estaba un poco inseguro de por qué de repente se sintió incómodo, pero no obstante admitió: "También sospeché eso también. El sufrimiento de una mujer se utiliza como moneda de cambio para ayudar a mantener la paz entre dos reinos. ¿Por qué otra razón la elegirías?

El rostro de Naruto adquirió una expresión de sorpresa, que se convirtió en horror cuando hizo la conexión él mismo. Rápidamente se centró en Haruna diciendo: "Yo nunca ..."

Haruna se echó a reír, ya que sentía que no había manera de que una persona pudiera fingir la cara que Naruto ahora estaba usando. Ella rápidamente se disculpó aunque dijo: "Siento dudar de ti. Pero, considerando lo que sabes de mí. Espero que puedas entender por qué. Ella se sintió aliviada cuando Naruto inclinó su cabeza tan concentrada en el Kazekage, "Me inclinaría a apoyar a Naruto, pero no por la noción infantil de romance que probablemente le atribuirías. Parece creer que mi tiempo como rehén político fue poco más que un inconveniente que me impuso la estación de mi nacimiento. Probablemente lo equipararías a haber nacido un jinchuriki de alguna manera, así que siente una cierta sensación de libertad al ofrecer tu opinión sin temor a que yo responda sobre cómo es posible que no entiendas ".

Naruto sintió lo que estaba a punto de revelar y dijo: "No necesitas decir nada más".

"No", respondió Haruna rápidamente, "realmente lo hago". Enfocando su mirada en Gaara, dijo: "Para mí, Lord Kazekage, su postura sobre Yugito es fácil de entender, pero también es algo cobarde".

"Hey", Sari entró rápidamente, pero se quedó en silencio cuando Haruna centró su mirada en ella por un momento, haciendo que sintiera que las palabras de la mujer estaban cargadas de experiencia y dolor.

Volviendo al Kazekage, explicó con una voz que absorbía gran parte de la amargura que sentía al ser sacrificada por la estabilidad política de su hogar: "Siempre es fácil decir que no balanceemos el bote, especialmente cuando se trata de otras personas pidió hacer el sacrificio, por el bien de muchos. Entonces, déjame hacerte una pregunta, ¿qué pasaría si tu casa estuviera en peligro y la única forma de salvarla requiriera la ayuda de Naruto? Pero en lugar de estar dispuesto a darlo como lo haría normalmente. Debido a tu postura sobre Yugito, sentiste que la única forma en que valdría la pena era que dejaras que te quite a tu novia. Que él quería explorar cada centímetro de su cuerpo y atarla a él en cuerpo y alma como tenía tantos. ¿Estarías dispuesto a hacer eso?

Naruto notó que Gaara parecía extremadamente incómodo por la pregunta, sin mencionar que un sonrojo pronunciado comenzó a aparecer en la cara de Sari ante el cual la pelirroja comenzó a reaccionar negativamente. Con la esperanza de evitar una pelea entre los dos, ya que sentía que Gaara estaba realmente en una situación de no ganar, dijo: "Nunca requeriría ..."

"Lo haría", dijo Gaara sorprendiendo a todos en la mesa.

Pero, nada más que Sari mientras gritaba: "¡Qué!"

Gaara había esperado la respuesta a nivel emocional, pero lógicamente le dijo: "Estuviste de acuerdo con mi postura sobre Yugito. Sería hipócrita de nuestra parte esperar que Naruto la deje en una situación que no desea, pero que seamos exentos en una situación similar ". Se dio cuenta de que la ira que irradiaba su novia solo parecía aumentar con su declaración, pero continuó explicando independientemente, ya que creía que su elección era la correcta, "Su argumento es que no tomaría una decisión que encontraría desagradable, y ella Intenté usar nuestra relación en mi contra. Pero, eres un kunoichi de Suna, creo que si las cosas estuvieran tan desesperadas también estarías de acuerdo con eso.

Sari parecía un poco apaciguado por su explicación, pero Haruna dijo: "¿Estás en una relación?"

Ambos la miraron confundidos antes de que Sari preguntara: "Por supuesto que lo estamos. ¿Porqué preguntarias eso?"

"Porque", dijo Haruna con el ceño fruncido mientras se enfocaba en Gaara, "Tu novio respondió esa pregunta sin siquiera consultarte. Además, su razonamiento es que eres una kunoichi de Suna, lo que significa que esperaría una respuesta de cualquier kunoichi a la que le haya dado esa orden. No consideraba tus sentimientos a nivel personal, o que tal vez solo estabas de acuerdo con su postura sobre Yugito debido a tu relación con él.

Sari trató de mantener su apoyo, a pesar de que le dolía a nivel personal cuando dijo: "Gaara tiene derecho a esperar que siga sus órdenes. Soy un kunoichi bajo su mando, y no merezco un trato especial ".

"Por supuesto que sí", dijo Haruna severamente, "Naruto consultó a sus amantes antes de tomar la decisión que posiblemente los afectaría a todos. La mayoría fueron de apoyo, con las dos voces más fuertes en contra de ser naturalmente Temari y Karura. Pero, solo porque estaban preocupados por cómo te afectaría, Gaara. Ella concentró su mirada en el Kazekage mientras continuaba, "Pero, solo tomando una decisión como esa por su cuenta, solo muestra que siente que es un peón para ser movido en un tablero. No es un compañero igual en una relación ".

"Eso es ridículo", dijo Gaara rápidamente, "No hay una respuesta correcta a su pregunta entonces".

Haruna suspiró antes de decir tristemente: "A veces no hay respuestas correctas para la vida. Solo malas elecciones. Verás, mi padre decidió enviarme lejos. Todo el tiempo lamentando lo difícil que fue hacerlo. Cómo deseaba que hubiera otra forma. Resultó que podría haber sido, ya que el Daimyo de Garra realmente no era tan entretenido como rehenes políticos por un tratado de casi cien años. En cambio, me pasó a un subordinado para que lo cuidara ". Hizo una pausa y admitió que lo que le sucedió a dos personas que acababa de conocer resultó difícil. Una mano extendió la mano hacia la de ella, y ella le sonrió a su dueño antes de enfocarse en sus dos invitados. Me cortejó y me enamoré de él. Pero, luego me rompió, me convirtió en una esclava sexual, me llevó a sus socios comerciales, y me hizo tan dependiente de él que cuando me enviaron de regreso a casa casi corrí para estar a su lado. Todo para poder posicionarse para casarse conmigo, y luego asumir la posición de Daimyo. Al honrar un tratado para evitar una pelea para salvar su reino, mi padre casi orquestó su desaparición a una amenaza diferente ".

Sari no estaba seguro de qué decir, así que respondió: "Estoy seguro de que tu padre nunca te habría enviado si hubiera sabido lo que habría pasado".

"Ojalá pudiera estar seguro de que ese es el caso", respondió Haruna con una suave sonrisa de agradecimiento por el intento de la mujer de consolarla. "Pero mi padre ya tomó la decisión de que una persona no valía un reino. ¿Las matemáticas no se mantienen sin importar cuán horrible sufra esa persona? Y en algunos aspectos no soy diferente a mi Padre en que he actuado de la manera en que se permitió que el sufrimiento de unos pocos continuara en beneficio de muchos y para mí mismo ".

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Naruto sorprendido.

"El hombre que me hizo esas cosas todavía está allá afuera, e incluso ha subido un poco su puesto", dijo Haruna sonando decepcionada de sí misma. "Pero no podía atreverme a enfrentarlo menos, revelar lo que me hicieron, lo que haría que muchos de los nobles debajo de mí cuestionen mi capacidad para liderar. Entonces, en caso de ser derrocado como mi padre, imagino que se volverían unos contra otros, lo que provocaría una guerra civil. Fue una razón por la que los Tres Hermanos Criminales eliminaron a muchos de los nobles gobernantes después de usarlos para asumir el poder. Sin mencionar la vergüenza que imagino que sentiría si supiera de ella. Sin embargo, mi silencio ha permitido que Sasugaki continúe atormentando a otros, ya que no fui la única mujer bajo su influencia, y estoy seguro de que sus empresas criminales solo han florecido desde entonces ". Reforzando su espíritu, ella dijo: "Sin embargo, Las acciones de Naruto en Kumo y lo que se aprendió como resultado de ellas me han demostrado que la única forma en que se puede exponer ese mal oculto es desafiando lo que nos hace sentir incómodos. Tenemos que asumir riesgos que podrían tener consecuencias personales desastrosas o mayores, y eso se debe a que hay personas que entienden que desafiarlos puede requerir que renunciemos a nuestra complacencia y, por lo tanto, nos sentimos protegidos por la forma en que la mayoría no está dispuesta a hacerlo. entonces."

Respiró hondo y se detuvo por un momento antes de enfocarse en Gaara nuevamente, y dijo: "Puede que sientas que estás dispuesta a fastidiar a tu novia ..."

"Haruna", dijo Naruto mientras enviaba una rápida mirada al pelirrojo Kage. y observando cómo Sari no parecía inclinado a saltar en su defensa.

Sin embargo, el Daimyo insistió: "Eso es exactamente lo que él acordó que era capaz de hacer. Tal vez, hay algo noble en tu disposición a hacerlo por el bien de tu pueblo. Ciertamente habría algo en Sari dispuesto a ser utilizado de esa manera. Haruna trató de suavizar sus palabras parcialmente mientras agregaba: "No quiero sugerir que emprendas estas acciones a la ligera. Pero, creo que una mejor respuesta a mi pregunta hubiera sido que no pudieras responderla ahora.

"Quieres decir como lo hizo Naruto por el mío", dijo Gaara sonando agotada.

"Sí", dijo Haruna con firmeza, "porque para mí, hacer lo contrario me demuestra que estaba atrapado en una discusión ganadora sobre lo que ya sucedió". Lo cual es cierto que la pregunta era un reflejo de. Pero, preferiría tener la postura correcta sobre el tema, en lugar de tomarse el tiempo para explorarlo. Para mí eso destaca la mayor diferencia entre ustedes dos. Pero, probablemente ya he dicho demasiado. ¿Pedimos?

"Um, vamos", dijo Naruto rápidamente mientras saludaba a su clon para hacerlo, lo cual, por la forma en que tanto Gaara como Sari se ocuparon de sus menús, supuso que también estaban más que felices. No dejó escapar un suspiro, pero sintió que en cuanto a cerrar la brecha entre él y Gaara, su plan había fallado espectacularmente. Al darse cuenta de cómo Sari estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener su mirada fija en el menú, temió haber contribuido a crear uno entre los dos.

"Wow, esto es tan bueno", dijo Moegi con entusiasmo después de probar la primera pieza del plato de pescado, que se había colocado delante de ella. "Eres un cocinero increíble Suzume-sensei".

"¿Por qué?", Respondió la maestra de la Academia sonando divertida mientras ajustaba sus lentes antes de dar los últimos toques a su plato y unirse a los genin en su mesa. "Pueden decir aquellos que no pueden enseñar. Pero, cocinar es definitivamente una de esas habilidades que no se pueden falsificar con solo tener el conocimiento adecuado para transmitir ".

Moegi asintió, antes de tomar otro bocado. Ella tarareaba contenta mientras saboreaba el ligero sabor a lima entre los muchos sabores. Se concentró en la mujer y respondió: "Ojalá hubiera aprendido a cocinar así".

Suzume se rió ligeramente cuando respondió: "Bueno, podrías haberlo hecho si te hubieras centrado en mis clases, en lugar de decirte lo injusto que fue que los chicos obtuvieran un segundo curso de entrenamiento físico".

La chica de cabello naranja se sonrojó un poco, antes de decir: "Bueno, así fue".

Una vez más, ella dio una sonrisa divertida antes de contrarrestar, "Pero, ahora que sabes que el amor es un campo de batalla. Apuesto a que desearías haber sido un poco más diligente en mis clases, en lugar de soñar despierto mientras mirabas por la ventana.

Moegi asintió levemente con la cabeza, pero no estaba completamente dispuesta a rendirse cuando dijo: "Bueno, todavía siento que los arreglos florales fueron un desperdicio".

"Más lástima", respondió Suzume tomando un bocado de su comida, "Las flores, después de todo, son una forma de comunicar sentimientos tan fácilmente como declararlo en una nota. Desde la forma en que se organizan hasta las flores utilizadas, es una forma de crear o transmitir un sentimiento en quienes las ven. Quizás te interesaría una clase de actualización.

"¿Es por eso que me buscaste?", Dijo Moegi en broma, "para tratar de convertirme en una ex marimacho".

"No, en absoluto", respondió la instructora antes de permitir que su tono tomara una nota traviesa mientras agregaba, "Su descubrimiento de cierto joven hizo todo el trabajo por mí en ese sentido. No, esto es simplemente un seguimiento para ver cómo están las cosas de nuestra discusión previa ".

Moegi suspiró, antes de admitir: "No es bueno. Intenté hacer todas las cosas que has sugerido. Ella se sonrojó mientras agregaba, "Incluso tímidamente mostrándole mis bragas. Pero, todo lo que hizo fue hacer que me tirara a un lado y decir que necesitábamos concentrarnos en aprobar los exámenes ".

"Ya veo", dijo Suzume después de digerir la información por un momento, "No solo te dijo que pararas, o que estaba viendo a alguien. Seguramente debe haber entendido por qué lo estabas haciendo si se propuso hablar contigo al respecto.

"Creo que la detención fue algo implícita".

"Pero, ¿ninguna mención de abordar tus sentimientos por él?"

Moegi frunció el ceño mientras se preguntaba a qué se refería el instructor ya que sentía que Naruto la había cerrado. Sin mencionar que, aunque la había ayudado con su entrenamiento, por lo general convirtió la tarea de trabajar con ella en un clon mientras discutía con Kiba. Pero, recordando lo que Naruto había dicho, ella respondió: "Dijo que podríamos hablar de ellos después del examen. Pero, realmente cuál es el punto. Parece muy feliz cuando está almorzando con Ayame, y el amor podría ser un campo de batalla. Pero no quisiera ser el villano que los separe ".

Suzume chasqueó la lengua con reprensión antes de decir: "Querida, simplemente significa que te has rendido antes de la primera salva. Naruto puede parecer feliz, pero eso no significa necesariamente que lo sea. Después de todo, dejó la puerta abierta para responder a tus sentimientos, simplemente fijó una fecha después de lo que actualmente está enfocado ".

Se dio cuenta de que el genin estaba entusiasmado con la perspectiva cuando preguntó ansiosamente: "¿Realmente lo crees?"

"Absolutamente", dijo Suzume contenta de ver que la mujer no se había rendido ya que le permitiría vigilarlo sin llamar su atención. Al menos no hasta que ella estuviera lista para hacerlo. Dando a Moegi una sonrisa honesta, aunque sentía que estaba arrojando carne a la guarida de los lobos para incitar un ataque, explicó: "Esto demuestra que al menos está abierto a tus sentimientos y, por lo tanto, podría estar más dispuesto a devolverlos". . Si él estuviera realmente contento con Ayame, entonces te habría dicho que no estaba interesado. Pero, tal vez las grietas que no han llegado a la superficie han comenzado a aparecer y él mantiene sus opciones abiertas ". Al darse cuenta de que su plato estaba vacío, el instructor le preguntó: "¿Qué tal un poco más?"

"No, gracias", dijo Moegi rápidamente, "tengo más entrenamiento con Naruto mañana, así que necesito todo el descanso que pueda. Pero déjame ayudarte a limpiar.

"No te preocupes por eso", respondió Suzume con una sonrisa mientras tomaba el plato del genin, "lo conseguiré por la mañana".

"¿Estás seguro?" la chica de cabello naranja preguntó: "Me siento muy mal por comer y correr así".

"Bastante", respondió la mujer de cabello rapado, "Pero tal vez te gustaría llevarle algunas sobras. Si lo disfruta, entonces te enseñaré cómo prepararlo o algún otro plato que le guste ".

"Claro", dijo Moegi emocionado ante la idea de traerle algo tan delicioso como esperaba que pudiera hacer que se saltara su viaje habitual a Ichiraku.

Suzume se dirigió a su pequeña área de cocina mientras cambiaba de tema para preguntar: "¿Cómo va tu entrenamiento para los exámenes?"

"Bastante bien", dijo Moegi con el ceño fruncido mientras pensaba en lo preocupado que parecía Naruto por los próximos exámenes. Habiendo tomado uno ya, ella podía entender por qué no los estaba tomando a la ligera, pero sintió que debía haber algo más que lo impulsara a presionar tanto a Yakumo y a ella. Al comentarlo, dijo: "Naruto, aunque parece bastante nervioso por algo, lo cual es un poco extraño".

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Bueno, sé que los exámenes no son exactamente un juego de niños, pero es un poco difícil de creer que honestamente espera toparse con algo que pueda darle un desafío", dijo Moegi con aire de certeza.

"No estaría tan segura", respondió Suzume cuando terminó de guardar las sobras, "Él podría estar nervioso debido a la reciente tensión entre Kumo y Konoha por la deserción de las Dos Colas. Según lo que escuché, creen que él tuvo algo que ver con eso, y no sería imposible creer que el Raikage pudiera colarse en unos pocos timbres buscando venganza ".

Moegi frunció el ceño pero respondió: "No lo sé. Ha sido bastante nervioso al respecto desde el principio. Para que ese sea el caso, tendría que haber sabido que iba a suceder de antemano y ha estado contratando a kunoichi para emboscarnos durante el entrenamiento mucho antes. Realmente no puedes pensar que Naruto tuvo algo que ver con la deserción de esa mujer, ¿verdad?

"Han sucedido cosas más extrañas", dijo Suzume encogiéndose de hombros. "¿Pero quiénes son estos kunoichi que ha estado lanzando contra tu grupo? ¿Realmente son solo mujeres?

Moegi se encogió de hombros, antes de responder: "No lo sé. Siempre están enmascarados y no son todos iguales. A veces, tengo una idea de quién es, como Sakura o Ino, lo que me lleva a creer que solo pregunta a las personas con las que vive ahora o con las que se ha hecho amigo. Pero, nos ayuda a prepararnos mejor para enfrentar lo inesperado, incluso ha tenido algunos Suna-nin que nos saltan. Al menos eso creo debido al jutsu que usaron ".

"Pero también son mujeres", preguntó Suzume mientras intentaba sonar casualmente curiosa.

Temía no haber tenido éxito exactamente cuando Moegi preguntó: "¿Es eso relevante?"

Suzume trató de tranquilizar a la joven cuando dijo: "Podría ser. ¿Cómo se ve con estas mujeres? Si pasa tanto tiempo con mujeres distintas a la que está saliendo, podría significar que hay más esperanza para ti de lo que originalmente pensé ".

La instructora se defendió de la risa ya que no encontró nada que causara que una mujer joven perdiera su concentración como sacar a su enamorado. Moegi sonrió feliz por un momento ante la posibilidad, antes de fruncir el ceño cuando respondió: "Realmente no puedo decirlo. Simplemente aparecen, causan estragos y luego se dispersan. Él dice que ni siquiera sabe cuándo aparecerán, así que tal vez solo se lo pidan a Sakura y ella le está pidiendo a sus amigos que ayuden ".

"Tal vez", respondió Suzume archivando la información, "De todos modos, probablemente quieras seguir adelante. Dime cómo le gusta la comida.

"Claro", dijo feliz Moegi mientras seguía al instructor hasta la puerta y saludaba después de salir del apartamento.

Suzume la cerró detrás de ella y frunció el ceño mientras procesaba la información que había aprendido. Sabía que no había aprendido nada para concretar, pero si tenía razón en su teoría, entonces temía que Naruto no solo fuera un corruptor. Era uno cuyo alcance probablemente se extendía no solo a las mujeres en Konoha, sino también a otras aldeas. Considerando dónde había terminado Yugito Ni, era posible que si Daimyo Konan de Rain no hubiera sido corrompida, bien podría llegar a tiempo.

Antes de ir demasiado lejos con sus teorías de conspiración, se obligó a respirar. Después de todo, con una kunoichi dispuesta, todo menos un regalo envuelto para él, Naruto no había hecho ningún movimiento sobre ella tanto para ella como para la frustración de Moegi. La ironía no estaba exactamente perdida en ella, que todas las preocupaciones de Moegi se evaporarían si Naruto hubiera creado un harén, al menos mientras ella estuviera dispuesta a compartir. Por supuesto, si Naruto era un corruptor, entonces ella no dudaba de que Moegi lamentaría haber sido víctima de él.

Suzume entró a su habitación y movió un pesado baúl que descansaba al pie de su cama. Luego comenzó a quitar las tablas del piso para revelar un rincón secreto que había hecho para ocultar los artículos que no quería encontrar. Mientras lo hacía, se vio obligada a admitir que sus pensamientos sobre lo feliz que sería Moegi se basaban en nada más que rumores. Esto se debía a que, en realidad, nunca había encontrado un Corrupter, ni la mujer que la había entrenado. Le pareció bastante apropiado de una manera en la que el hombre con el que ahora estaba conspirando había sido inadvertidamente responsable de la muerte de la mujer que le había informado de los hombres capaces de esclavizar a las mujeres, Biwako Sarutobi.

La esposa del Tercer Hokage también había sido la mujer que originalmente había diseñado los cursos de kunoichi que ahora enseñaba Suzume. Ella le había informado que su propósito había sido para poder seleccionar un aprendiz para transmitirle el conocimiento. Biwako había utilizado el curso para marcar a las mujeres que ella consideraba criterios particulares, que era básicamente un interés extremo en el sexo o una disposición a utilizarlo en su beneficio.

Suzume había sido ambos, ya que había atraído la atención de la mujer durante los cursos de kunoichi sobre cómo actuar con hombres de diversos tipos. Por las partes donde le habían dicho que fuera juguetona. Había estado lista para coquetear y sugerir, mientras que otros kunoichi en entrenamiento se habían sonrojado y reído. Sin embargo, Biwako finalmente la había seleccionado a la edad de catorce años mientras se preparaba para los exámenes de Chunin, y después de enterarse de cómo la estructura de la primera prueba sería un examen, se dispuso y sedujo al supervisor. Ella sonrió cuando recordó haber salido de la oficina del hombre y haber bajado por el pasillo solo para que Biwako la detuviera. La mujer le había preguntado si había disfrutado prostituirse, lo cual Suzume había tratado de negar

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, en lugar de estar enojada, Biwako había estado complacida por su intuición, aunque había resultado en que el Proctor estaba "retirado". Aún así, aún más impactante había sido cómo habían usado el mismo examen, lo que le permitió acertar. Su puntaje de prueba perfecto y su desempeño en el segundo examen la llevaron a ser seleccionada como sucesora de Chunin y Biwako en el programa Kunoichi. Fue entonces cuando Sarutobi reveló por qué, que era tomar su lugar para combatir la propagación de la Corrupción mientras describían el jutsu.

Ella quitó el último piso para revelar una gran caja rectangular. La abrió, y en el fondo había varias aberturas cubiertas de fieltro, algunas de las cuales contenían pergaminos antiguos. Había bastantes puntos sin reclamar, dos de los cuales solía quitar la primera capa para revelar un fondo plano lleno de libros y otros artículos. Sabía que algunos de los libros contenían traducción de los pergaminos, algunos hechos por mujeres que habían sido sus predecesoras. Sin embargo, otros, al igual que los rollos originales de Zu, detallaron cómo aprender el enlace. Lo que, como describió Biwako, era una forma ridículamente linda de describir un jutsu que obligaba a una mujer a seguir cualquier orden que se les diera, especialmente teniendo en cuenta cómo el primer grupo de mujeres dedicado a limpiar el jutsu había sido esclavo de un hombre que había lo usé Por suerte,

Sin embargo, las mujeres liberadas, en lugar de regresar a sus hogares, al haberse sentido contaminadas por la experiencia, se dedicaron a descubrir lo que pudieron sobre el Vinculación. Luego, después de encontrar formas de identificar a otros usuarios del jutsu e ideas de cómo acercarse para eliminarlos, las mujeres se habían separado. Según Biwako, fue porque si alguna vez fallaron y fueron esclavizados nuevamente. permitiría a un corruptor localizarlos y eliminarlos. O peor, esclavizarlos de nuevo. Como tal, Suzume no sabía si había cientos o miles de mujeres más como ella, o si era la última. Cuál había sido la intención. Sin embargo, Suzume tendía a creer que probablemente solo había un puñado de mujeres si es que todavía había muchas, ya que su maestra casi no había tomado un aprendiz.

Ella solo había cedido en su decisión debido a encontrar a Suzume, quien, como dijo debido a su promiscuidad, tenía una probabilidad mejor que el promedio de encontrar uno. Esto hizo que Suzume se preguntara por qué la mujer que había entrenado a Biwako la había seleccionado, a lo que la kunoichi simplemente había respondido que no siempre era esposa y madre.

Aún así, Suzume deseaba que la mujer todavía estuviera cerca ya que no estaba exactamente segura de cómo proceder. No es que Biwako tampoco, ya que muchas de sus técnicas eran realmente más teóricas que después de seiscientos años. Suzume los había practicado, por supuesto, pero la mayoría de ellos requerían enfrentarse a un Corruptor en la arena en el que él se sintiera más cómodo. Y, si Suzume iba a actuar, ella necesitaba estar cien por ciento segura no solo porque el objetivo era tan querido. Pero, porque ella se imaginaba que una razón por la que podría no haber tantas mujeres como ella que fueran conscientes de la vinculación que quedaba, no era solo porque no habían transmitido sus conocimientos y no habían leído algunos de los relatos de mujeres que tenían sido esclavizado, no deseaba unirse a sus filas. Aún así, si Naruto no rompía el anzuelo en Moegi, tendría que actuar más temprano que tarde.

Haruna recostó su cabeza sobre los hombros de Naruto, y aunque algunos de los túneles no utilizados que formaban parte de la red que hizo Apenas se podía decir que Den era el lugar más romántico, todavía se sentía feliz por la compañía. Se dirigían de regreso al llegar a una sección bloqueada y, conscientes de las fallas del local, dijeron: "Estoy seguro de que esto no es exactamente lo que tenían en mente cuando sugerí un paseo de medianoche".

"No", admitió Haruna, "pero de todos modos fue agradable. De hecho, me complace que lo hayas sugerido teniendo en cuenta cómo arruiné la cena.

Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa suave y respondió: "No lo arruinaste".

"No creo necesariamente que sus invitados estén de acuerdo".

Naruto realmente no pudo refutar su declaración ya que había habido una gran incomodidad entre ellos mientras esperaban la comida. Después de comer, Gaara había afirmado que tenían que irse temprano a Suna. Sari había aceptado después de solo picotear su plato, y los dos los habían dejado solos, así que Naruto había sugerido la caminata. Pero tranquilizando su cita, dijo: "No tienes la culpa. Probablemente fue bastante tonto de mi parte pensar que superaríamos nuestras diferencias tan rápido. Probablemente debería haberle dado más tiempo. Sin embargo, estoy un poco sorprendido de que Gaara hubiera dicho que sí a tu pregunta. Quiero decir, cuando se enteró de mí por primera vez, amenazó con aplastarme las bolas si me acercaba a ella.

"No lo estoy", dijo Haruna ganando una mirada confusa de su cita. Ella le sonrió al rubio antes de responder: "La idea de sacrificar todo por el pueblo o el país de una persona es tan romántica que casi enferma. Cuando amenazó tus oh tan preciosas joyas, fue un orgullo. Un orgullo de un hombre que reclamaba a una mujer y no quería que otra la tomara. Pero ese mismo hombre, cuando se vio atrapado en la idea de lo importante que es sacrificar todo por una aldea, ni siquiera se lo pensó dos veces antes de cambiarla. Todo para que pueda ser visto como un buen Kage, así que supongo que es un tipo diferente de orgullo, pero orgullo de todos modos ".

"Aún así, no creo que Gaara lo haga a la ligera", dijo Naruto tratando de defender a su amigo.

"Eso no lo hace más aceptable en mi libro", respondió Haruna. "Ni siquiera le preguntó a ella. Puede ser que él sea un Kage, y ella es una kunoichi bajo su mando. Incluso podría ser que él cree que si alguna vez llegó la necesidad de hacer que un kunoichi atado a otra persona haga lo mismo, también debería estar dispuesto a hacerlo. Pero, escuchaste a Sari, ella podría entenderlo en un nivel de pensamiento. Pero en su corazón, probablemente quería creer que tenía una calificación más alta que simplemente otra kunoichi en sus fuerzas armadas ".

"Sí, pero si alguna vez me encuentro en esa posición ..."

"No lo harías", dijo Haruna de hecho. "Ya probaste con Yugito y otros que tus mujeres no son peones. Y si quiere admitirlo o no. Gaara la trató como un peón en su discusión contigo. Incluso si, y creo que lo haría, pero si en realidad nunca lo haría, la hizo pensar por un momento que era capaz de hacerlo. Haruna se acurrucó un poco más contra él antes de agregar: "Además, no creo que puedas dejar que otro hombre ponga sus manos sobre uno de tus amantes".

Naruto frunció el ceño pero admitió: "La idea me hace sentir enojado. Pero ... si realmente quisieran ... lo haría. ¿Sería un hipócrita si no fuera así?

"Eso no es cierto", dijo Haruna rápidamente. "Mientras seas sincero y honesto al respecto, no serás un hipócrita. Solo serías uno si dijeras que estabas bien con eso, porque te sentiste obligado, y luego comenzaste a resentirte con ellos por tomarte en cuenta ".

Naruto asintió sintiéndose mejor, ya que una parte de él sentía que era egoísta por tomar tantos amantes mientras solo lo tenían. "Bueno, esa es una de las razones por las que trato de mantenerlos satisfechos, para que no quieran ir a otro lado".

Haruna le sonrió y sugirió: "También es por eso que te siguen tan devotamente. Lo cual es otra cosa que te separa de Gaara.

"Para ser justos, ser un amante no es lo mismo que ser un Kage".

"Demasiado cierto", dijo Haruna, "lo cual es probablemente la razón por la que es malo". Podía ver que Naruto iba a defender rápidamente a su amigo y le preguntó: "¿Qué piensas de tu padre?"

Naruto frunció el ceño ante el cambio de tema, pero respondió: "Bueno, él era un gran Kage, y sacrificó todo por la aldea. Cuando estaba creciendo, quería ser como él ".

"¿Y ahora?"

Naruto frunció el ceño, pero admitió: "No, todavía siento que es un gran Kage. Pero, si hubiera sido un mejor esposo ... mi madre no sería mi amante ahora ".

"¿Qué pasa con un padre?"

"Bueno, si él hubiera sido mejor de esos, probablemente no estarías en mi brazo ahora mismo. Por lo tanto, no puedo culparlo por eso ".

Haruna sonrió mientras explicaba el razonamiento detrás de sus preguntas: "Quizás no. Pero, siento que mi padre era bastante pobre. Como lo fue el tuyo. Al no escuchar una refutación, continuó: "Eso no quiere decir que no fueran amables o afectuosos, pero cuando llegó el momento de ser un buen líder o un buen padre, eligieron al primero. Es por eso que me enferma hasta aquí cómo se romantizan sus sacrificios. Tomarte por ejemplo. Es recordado como este gran héroe, pero el resultado literal de las acciones que tomó esa noche fue tratado como un paria hasta que también comenzó a salvar la aldea. Ahora que se sabe que era su hijo, estoy seguro de que sus elogios solo crecieron a medida que la gente piensa, usó a su propio hijo, qué gran hombre. Sin embargo, solo porque era un Kage y tu padre, no le dio el derecho de hacerte eso.

"Bueno, para ser justos, mi madre también lo dejó sellar a Kiyomi en mí".

"Es cierto, pero también creía que era un acto de desesperación mientras moría", respondió Haruna. "Podría estar equivocado, pero ahora me parece, al menos, que ella fue tan sacrificada como tú".

Naruto nuevamente no pudo disputar el reclamo de Haruna ya que él sentía lo mismo. También era una razón por la que si se enfrentaba a una situación similar a la que Haruna le había presentado a Gaara, no podría decir que sí. O por qué no podía dejar que Yugito sufriera infelicidad. Para él, demasiadas personas estaban dispuestas a comprometer sus ideales siempre que pudieran afirmar que estaban avanzando con su objetivo. Incluso si ese objetivo era la paz. Su padre había estado dispuesto a sacrificar la vida de su madre y sus sueños de una familia feliz. También estaba dispuesto a forzar a su hijo a la vida de un jinchuriki. Todo por una profecía y la pequeña visión del futuro que brilló al conocerlo. Pero, para Naruto, sentía que no había estado dispuesto a luchar por un mañana mejor él mismo.

Se imaginó que era algo similar a cómo se sentía Haruna considerando que ella también había sido un sacrificio a la noción de paz a toda costa. Considerando lo que le había resultado a ella, a diferencia de él, Naruto podía entender por qué estaba mucho más amargada de cómo la gente idealizaría a un padre o esposo dispuesto a enredar a sus seres queridos en sus deberes.

"Bueno, para no ser impertinente, pero lo que está hecho está hecho", dijo Naruto después de varios momentos. "Podría estar equivocado, pero parecía que, en lugar de centrarse en el pasado, hiciste planes para el futuro hoy".

"Sí", admitió Haruna, "Esta noche me mostró lo cobarde que he sido. Aquí estaba siendo amargado con mi padre por su renuencia a enfrentarse a un antiguo tratado. Pero a través de mi silencio e inacción, he dejado que continúe existiendo un verdadero mal ".

"Después de todo lo que te hizo. Puedo entender por qué no querrías enfrentarlo, "dijo Naruto con simpatía.

Haruna, aunque no estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo, dijo: "Fue debilidad y miedo. Puro y simple."

"Miedo", dijo Naruto confundido antes de creer que entendía mientras se preguntaba en voz alta, "Que si te encontraras con él otra vez ..."

"Conviértete en su esclavo una vez más", dijo Haruna mientras se acercaban a la habitación en la que ella había aparecido cuando usaba el sello de teletransportación que Anko había creado en su habitación. Sorprendió un poco a Naruto mientras tomaba la iniciativa para maniobrarlo hacia él. "Si. Pero ahora, ya no tengo ese miedo. También me doy cuenta de que tengo un pueblo shinobi a mi disposición. Creo que es hora de usarlo. Voy a comenzar a desmantelar lo que sé de sus operaciones. Me ha hecho el favor de presentarme a muchas de las personas con las que trabajó para construirlo ".

"Si necesitas algo ..."

"Gracias", dijo Haruna mientras abría la puerta de la sala de teletransportación. "Pero por ahora, tengo que hacer esto yo mismo. Sin embargo, agradecería que pudiera seguir haciendo uso de los servicios de Anko ".

Naruto asintió antes de seguirla, "Supongo que es una buena noche, ¿eh?"

Haruna giró el sello y arqueó una ceja y preguntó: "¿No estás todavía bajo la prohibición de tener nuevos amantes?"

"Lo estoy", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, "Pero, no puedo evitar sentir que no te mostré un muy buen momento esta noche".

Haruna saltó hacia delante y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Sellando sus labios con los suyos, lo besó apasionadamente antes de dar un paso atrás y dejar un pequeño rastro de saliva que los conectaba. Ella sonrió cuando dijo: "Me lo pasé muy bien, y solo sirvió para hacerme esperar el día en que se levante la prohibición para poder reclamarlo en una noche de mi elección".

Naruto sonrió al descubrir que disfrutaba más de una Haruna que sabía lo que ella quería y tenía la intención de reclamar en sus términos. Dándole una cálida sonrisa, dijo: "Creo que será una noche que ambos esperamos". Con un destello de luz, el Daimyo se había ido dejándolo optimista, pero con una pequeña sensación de temor de que probablemente Temari o Karura lo escucharan por la mañana.

Naruto suspiró mientras ayudaba a Miya a preparar la cena para todos en el Hidden Eddy Inn. Estaba de pie en la encimera de la isla de la gran cocina de la posada cortando verduras mientras reflexionaba sobre su día. No había sido horrible, pero había comenzado exactamente como había esperado al despertar y sentir que Temari le enviaba un mensaje urgente de que teníamos que hablar a través de su marca de zorro. La conversación con ella y Karura había salido más o menos como él esperaba, ya que había notado que tanto Sari como Gaara habían estado actuando esa mañana, por lo que habían querido saber qué había sucedido. No hace falta decir que no se sintió complacida cuando supo cómo Haruna lo había confrontado usando a Sari.

Le había sorprendido un poco cómo Karura no se había unido exactamente, e incluso había advertido a Temari que era importante que ambos entendieran la verdad de su relación. Temari había querido argumentar que Gaara no tenía experiencia, por lo que realmente no entendía lo que estaba diciendo, pero su madre la había cerrado.

Karura había señalado que Gaara realmente podría sentir que ningún sacrificio era demasiado grande por el bien de la aldea. Además, el hecho de que Temari estaba excusándose por él demostró que estaba algo malcriada al tener a alguien dispuesto a ponerla en primer lugar. La Suna-nin mayor también había señalado que, a pesar de todas sus fallas, su esposo no había estado ansioso por dejar que la One-tail se sellara en ella, ya que había sido muy consciente de los riesgos. Pero, que Karura lo había convencido ya que tener un jinchuriki sería una gran ayuda para el pueblo. Había ayudado a recordarle a Naruto que la mujer había sido una línea dura en su devoción a su pueblo. Aunque, sospechaba que ella esperaba estar cerca para rodear a su hijo con amor y comprensión para compensar el estado de jinchuriki.

Temari no había sido exactamente apaciguada, ya que estaba desempeñando el papel de una hermana mayor protectora. Pero, había aceptado la explicación de su madre de que si Sari iba a seguir viendo a Gaara, era mejor que entendiera dónde estaba en su lista de prioridades.

Desde allí se dirigió a la Guarida sintiendo una sensación similar a la que necesitamos hablar de Mito. Se había teletransportado para encontrar a Mito y Kiyomi en una habitación no utilizada de la Guarida. Cubriendo las paredes, el piso y el techo había escrito algo que todavía estaba tan densamente empaquetado que parecía que había capas encima de las capas. Luego se enteró de que lo que representaba la escritura era la fórmula condensada dentro de la marca del Sello del pájaro enjaulado, que Mito había trazado usando su chakra. No se había sorprendido demasiado ya que le había tomado a Mito casi todo el día realizar su escaneo de la marca de Neji, pero lo que Mito reveló fue que ella nunca había encontrado un sello tan complicado como el que había usado para sellar. Kiyomi parecen los garabatos de un niño.

Naruto había preguntado si podía romperlo, pero Mito había dicho primero que necesitaba el tiempo para estudiarlo realmente antes de que siquiera pudiera esperar responder su pregunta. Pero, la razón por la que había sentido la necesidad de convocarlo era porque dudaba que incluso el Hyuuga realmente entendiera el sello, o qué otros efectos podría tener sobre aquellos afectados por él. Sin embargo, pasarían varios días antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de comenzar a descifrarlo, ya que tenía que irse para asistir a la inauguración oficial del puerto en Wave. Pero ella le advirtió que incluso si se dedicaba a la tarea tan pronto como regresara, podrían pasar años antes de que pudiera eliminarla con seguridad, si alguna vez.

Naturalmente, la revelación sobre la marca lo había llenado de una cierta cantidad de temor, ya que insinuaba a otro clan con secretos que podrían hacer cualquier cosa en su poder para mantenerlos ocultos. También le hizo preguntarse si quizás los Ancianos habían estado detrás de los Cuatro Reyes que habían atacado la casa de Kiyomi para evitar que alguien tuviera en sus manos una tableta que podría haber guardado algunos de esos secretos. Pero, antes de que su mente comenzara a viajar por ese camino, un dolor repentino en su dedo le hizo darse cuenta de que estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que se había cortado. "Mierda", gritó cuando inmediatamente se metió el dedo en la boca para detener el sangrado.

Miya levantó la vista de la salsa que estaba preparando para preguntar: "¿Qué pasó?"

"Nada", dijo Naruto más molesto que dolorido, "simplemente no estaba prestando atención, así que me corté".

Miya se le acercó diciéndole: "Déjame ver".

Naruto hizo lo que se le indicó, y aunque no creía que se curaría de un puño al pecho como en el pasado. Su curación acelerada había hecho un trabajo corto del corte, por lo que apenas era un rasguño, lo que la llevó a decir: "Eso es. Eres un bebé grande. Pero, antes de que Naruto pudiera defender su arrebato, ella tomó su dedo y comenzó a chuparlo. El dolor que quedaba se olvidó rápidamente cuando su cerebro cambió de marcha para disfrutar de la vista de la mujer tratando a su pobre dedo como una pequeña polla. Sintiendo que su lengua se enroscaba alrededor de él, su polla comenzó a hincharse de celos en una parte de su cuerpo que recibió la atención que sintió que era legítimamente suya. Naruto gimió cuando ella dejó que su dedo se deslizara de sus labios cuando ella preguntó. "¿Se siente mejor?"

"Uh-huh", respondió Naruto con elocuencia mientras trataba de asegurarse de grabar la vista en su memoria a largo plazo.

Pero, rápidamente se enfocó en el presente cuando ella dijo: "A mal. Supongo que deberíamos volver a preparar la cena.

"Bueno, en realidad", dijo Naruto rápidamente, "todavía me duele un corte de papel que recibí de un sobre que necesitaba sellar". Señaló sus labios y dijo: "¿Crees que puedes hacer que desaparezca?"

Miya sonrió cuando dijo: "Ciertamente haré todo lo posible para que lo olvides".

Luego se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un casto beso en los labios antes de inclinarse hacia atrás. Ella se rió suavemente cuando Naruto abrió los ojos, obviamente habiendo esperado un poco más. Ella se adelantó tan pronto como él abrió la boca para comentar tanto, y rápidamente le dio uno más de acuerdo con sus expectativas. Su lengua comenzó a presionarlo, lo que hizo que él rápidamente tomara el baile con la suya. Sus brazos rodearon su cintura para acercar su cuerpo al de él. Cuando se separaron, ella preguntó: "¿Funcionó eso?"

"Mmm-hmm", respondió Naurto contento. "Pero ahora he experimentado una hinchazón severa que me preocupa".

La mujer de cabello morado le sonrió mientras miraba hacia abajo para ver dónde estaba hinchado. Al acercarse para acunar su paquete, ella dijo: "Oh, debería haberte advertido que hubo algunos efectos secundarios de mi tratamiento. No se preocupe, la hinchazón debería desaparecer en unos momentos. ¿Pero debe buscar tratamiento inmediato si dura cuatro horas o más?

Ella se rió juguetonamente mientras Naruto se quejaba lastimeramente, "Miya".

Poniendo los ojos en blanco y sonando como si la estuvieran incomodando, dijo: "Supongo que puedo ayudarte a usar el mismo tratamiento que recibirías de cualquiera de los médicos que viven bajo este techo". Ella se arrodilló y le frotó la entrepierna a través de los pantalones, haciendo que soltara un gemido. Luego bajó su mosca lentamente y gimió hambrienta cuando finalmente se liberó de su mosca. Acariciando su longitud varias veces, ella dijo: "No estabas bromeando sobre la hinchazón. Tendré que tratarlo de inmediato.

Naruto gimió cuando ella comenzó a pasar la lengua por toda su virilidad, lo que solo logró que la hinchazón fuera más pronunciada. Él la dejó continuar como ella creía conveniente, ya que sabía que cuando finalmente se pusiera manos a la obra todas las burlas habrían valido la pena. En cambio, él solo la dejó hacer lo que quisiera mientras ella amorosamente hacía su tarea.

Gimiendo, mientras ella también sacaba las bolas de su vuelo, él admitiría que, en muchos sentidos, Miya era una anormalidad entre sus amantes. Pero, realmente apreciaba eso de ella, ya que aunque a veces temía que desarrollos como el cambio de colores de su chakra pudieran indicar que la burla de Kanji de que sus amantes estuvieran con él solo debido a la Vinculación no era exactamente infundada. Miya parecía inclinada a refutar ese miedo, ya que a diferencia de cómo sus otros amantes parecían cada vez más dispuestos a compartirlo al mismo tiempo. Ella se negó a hacerlo.

Naruto se dio cuenta de que no era un efecto subconsciente del jutsu que obligaba a sus amantes a actuar de esa manera para complacerlo. Pero, una simple necesidad del tipo de estilo de vida del que se habían convertido. Al estar dispuesta a compartirlo, las mujeres dispuestas a hacerlo, podrían maximizar su número de oportunidades con él.

Sin embargo, Miya simplemente se negó a hacerlo, y por eso, a veces, casi parecía ser un depredador paciente simplemente esperando a saltar. Se abalanzó mientras tomaba su polla en su boca casi hasta la mitad, haciendo que Naruto se incline hacia adelante y coloque su mano sobre su cabeza mientras gruñe, "¡Joder!"

Miya comenzó a menear la cabeza de un lado a otro y, a medida que crecía cada vez más en su placer, comenzó a abrir su kimono para exponer sus senos. Ella gimió alrededor de su longitud debido a que tan pronto como uno de ellos apareció de su kimono, Naruto se agachó para acariciarlo.

Sin embargo, antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera dejarse llevar, una voz llamó: "Naruto, ¿estás aquí abajo? Lo siento, acabo de entrar, pero ... "

" Iruka ", dijo Naruto sorprendido cuando la puerta de la cocina comenzó a abrirse.

Miya reaccionó casi instantáneamente mientras se agachaba en la abertura reservada para taburetes. Naruto rápidamente se colocó frente a ella mientras miraba hacia la puerta justo cuando Iruka entraba a la cocina. Mientras su viejo instructor le sonreía, esperaba que no pareciera demasiado nervioso ya que el hombre parecía un detector de mentiras vivo hacia él cuando había estado en la academia. Aunque, Naruto pensó que podría haber sido porque era una de las pocas personas que se preocupaba lo suficiente por él como para llamarlo por sus acciones.

Aclarando su garganta, preguntó: "¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"Pido disculpas por aparecer sin avisar", dijo Iruka rápidamente mientras su Naruto estaba ocultando algo, los instintos comenzaron a sonar. Pero imaginando que era un adulto, lo ignoró para llegar a la carne de lo que lo atrajo y explicó: "Acabo de salir de una reunión con el Hokage. Recuerdas esas clases que he estado llevando a cabo en la Prisión de Máxima Seguridad de la Hoja.

Naruto estaba haciendo todo lo posible para mantener su rostro normal, pero Miya lo estaba haciendo para que ni siquiera pudiera recordar lo que era una expresión normal para él ya que una vez más había comenzado a chuparlo. Tratando de ignorar el placer que lo recorría, dijo: "Yo ... suena una campana".

"Bueno, para resumir la historia", dijo Iruka preguntándose qué era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo que su antiguo alumno estuviera tan tenso, "siento que una de las personas que los ha estado atendiendo ha mostrado el impulso y la determinación de obtener un perdón".

"Eso es genial", dijo Naruto, aunque sinceramente no podía estar seguro de si se estaba dirigiendo al Chunin o a la mujer que actualmente le estaba dando placer a su polla. Aunque, sintió que podría aplicarse a ambos, probablemente lo dijo en serio para el último. Pero se centró en Iruka para poder realmente volver a su propia pasión en la vida, complaciendo a sus amantes. "¿Supongo que hay algo que necesitas de mí entonces?"

Fue el turno de Iruka de sentir un poco de culpa cuando dijo: "Sí, odio recurrir a la amistad que tenemos. Pero, Lady Tsunade no quiere que esta mujer simplemente caiga en sus viejos patrones. Por lo tanto, ella quería que le asegurara que había algo esperando aquí después de la liberación, así que esperaba que pudieras organizar una presentación con tu pariente Karin. Como ex Sound-nin, esperaba que quizás ella entendiera lo afortunada que era de recibir las oportunidades que hizo para cambiar su vida ".

Naruto casi se sintió aliviado por la solicitud ya que creía que podía acomodarla sin abandonar la cálida y húmeda boca de Miya. Llamando a Karin a través de su marca de zorro, se detuvo por el tiempo diciendo: "Estoy segura de que a Karin le encantaría ayudar. Pero, su compañía no está exactamente en condiciones de asumir nuevos empleados. Su negocio no está creciendo exactamente como estaba ".

Iruka frunció el ceño, pero antes de que pudiera responder, la puerta se abrió cuando Karin entró sonando un poco ansiosa, "Naruto, tú ..." Pero rápidamente cambió de tema, aunque sonaba bastante sorprendida, "... ten compañía".

"Karin", dijo Naruto dándole una mirada de disculpa mezclada con el placer de las atenciones orales de Miya cuando Iruka se volvió para mirarla. "Tus oídos deben haber estado ardiendo. Déjame presentarte a Iruka, él era mi instructor de academia. Tiene una solicitud que le gustaría hacerle.

La pelirroja le dirigió a la maestra una cálida sonrisa, y ella dijo: "Me alegraría escucharlo. ¿Qué tal si nos levantamos en mi departamento para que Naruto pueda concentrarse en los asuntos más apremiantes?

Iruka se rió entre dientes cuando dijo: "Supongo que estaría en problemas si no pudiera proporcionar algo para todas las bocas hambrientas que tenía que alimentar. Gracias Naruto ".

Karin se alegró de estar alejándose del hombre mientras guiaba a Iruka hasta su departamento, ya que casi se reía a carcajadas, y no pudo evitar agregar: "En este momento, apuesto a que solo le preocupa alimentar a uno".

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, Naruto se inclinó sobre el mostrador mientras lo mordía en el brazo mientras explotaba en la boca de su amante de cabello púrpura. Sintiéndose como una casa de bomberos, escuchó a Miya vomitar un poco ya que no estaba preparada para la cantidad de su semilla que recibió. Naruto dio un paso atrás mientras ella salía de debajo del mostrador, y descubrió que su aspecto desaliñado impedía que su polla se marchitara a pesar del alivio.

Ella frotó el semen que se había derramado sobre su pecho sobre su piel y notó que su polla aún sobresalía y dijo: "Puede que necesites ver a un médico. A menos que tu maestro casi te atrape te haya despertado una nueva torcedura.

Sonriendo, Naruto dijo: "No creo que sea yo quien esté emocionado ante la perspectiva de ser atrapado".

Dio un paso adelante haciendo que ella preguntara: "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Comprobando para confirmar mi teoría", respondió mientras su mano se deslizaba en sus pantalones hakama. No le sorprendió encontrarla sin ropa interior o por la humedad. Ella gimió cuando él le dio a su arrebato un vigoroso roce y luego perdió cuando él lo retiró. Sosteniendo los dedos adelgazados hacia ella, dijo: "Parece que no soy el único que necesita tratamiento".

Él comenzó a desabrochar la faja que la sostenía en el pantalón, haciendo que mirara preocupada la puerta a pesar de que sus senos ya colgaban, "W ... ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué hay de tu maestro?

" Está ocupado con Karin, "dijo Naruto mientras sus pantalones caían al suelo. Girándola para que se enfrentara a la puerta, él se dejó caer detrás de ella y agregó: "Además, debes ser castigada por ser una casera traviesa".

Enterrando su rostro detrás de ella, le tapó la boca con la boca y comenzó a deslizarla con la lengua. Miya dejó escapar un gemido, que rápidamente reprimió, pero solo instó a Naruto a lamerla con más fuerza. Ella giró la cabeza borracha, mientras se mordía el labio para evitar que sus gritos escaparan. Naruto ansiosamente se ayudó a su esencia y aunque podía hacerlo todo el día. Decidí probar algo un poco diferente. Sacando la boca de su fuente que siempre fluía, extendió las mejillas de su trasero para que su capullo de rosa comenzara a mirarlo. Luego lo lamió, haciendo que Miya dejara escapar un grito de sorpresa.

Aunque, sentir su lengua contra su ano no era desagradable, no estaba realmente cómoda con eso, así que dijo: "N ... no ... no está Naruto. Sé que los otros tienen ...

Naruto cesó rápidamente cuando se paró detrás de ella y colocando su polla contra su coño dijo: "No necesitas explicarte. Tu coño es más que suficiente para mí.

Miya gimió cuando él la empujó dentro de ella, pero dijo: "Mentirosa, probablemente te irás a la mierda con el culo de los demás".

Naruto se rió entre dientes mientras agarraba sus caderas para comenzar a deslizar su polla dentro de ella. Inclinándose cerca de su oreja, susurró: "Pero solo porque quieren que lo haga".

Miya solo gimió en respuesta mientras agarraba el mostrador para disfrutar de la sensación de ser follada por su amante. Ella todavía sofocó sus gritos lo mejor que pudo, pero resultó difícil, especialmente cuando él levantó una de sus piernas en el aire, ya que realmente le permitió golpear su matriz. Podía sentir un clímax construyéndose dentro de ella, pero perdió su batalla por permanecer en silencio cuando él repentinamente se retiró de ella.

"¡No!" gritó frenéticamente mientras se daba vuelta para ver por qué se había detenido. Sin embargo, no tenía por qué haberse preocupado ya que una vez que estaba frente a él, Naruto la levantó y enterró su polla dentro de ella. Ella gritó de felicidad y se recostó en el mostrador mientras él la follaba a fondo. Se mordió el nudillo para tratar de evitar llorar, pero resultó difícil de sostener cuando Naruto se inclinó y comenzó a chupar su pecho expuesto. Causó que la soltara por un momento cuando varios gemidos escaparon de ella antes de que volviera a apretar el dedo.

Sus ojos comenzaron a tomar una mirada vidriosa cuando su clímax se acercaba a su madurez, lo que anunció al mundo mientras arqueaba la espalda y gritaba mientras golpeaba la encimera. Solo creció en intensidad cuando sintió que su semen inundaba su vientre hasta el borde. Escuchó que la puerta de la cocina se abría, pero la verdad es que no le importó que su amante la llenara, simplemente se sintió muy bien, así que solo jaló a Naruto en un beso mientras apretaba su coño para sacar hasta el último trozo de su semen.

Pero afortunadamente, los espectadores demostraron estar acostumbrados a lugares como Ino simplemente dijo: "Voy a tener lo que está teniendo".

Tenten se unió y agregó: "¿Puedes hacer eso un doble?"

Miya sonrió cuando Naruto se alejó para decir: "Lo siento queridos, pero ..."

"Él estará bien contigo", dijo Miya deslizándose del mostrador para arrodillarse, "justo después de que lo limpie por ti". Saboreó su sabor combinado incluso cuando su esperma la hizo casi llegar al clímax nuevamente, pero más bien eso invitó a los dos a unirse a ella y lo metió de nuevo en sus pantalones. "El es todo tuyo."

"¿Estás seguro?" Preguntó Naruto, no queriendo cortar su tiempo con ella, incluso cuando Ino y Tenten se presionaron a sus costados.

Miya simplemente inclinó la cabeza y dijo: "Tus servicios son necesarios en otro lugar, y si te quedaras, nunca tendría la cena lista a tiempo.

Naruto supuso que tenía razón, pero con Iruka todavía en la habitación de Karin decidió que probablemente sería mejor si no se paseaba por la casa con sus amantes. Tras pasarlos a la Guarida, permitió que sus amantes lo despojaran antes de devolverle el favor. Caer de espaldas en la cama con ellos en una pila desnuda. Se recostó y observó cómo se turnaban para chuparle la polla, y realmente se preguntó cómo podría mejorar su vida. Cuando Tenten se sentó a horcajadas para hundirse en su polla, se dio cuenta de que realmente no necesitaba que lo fuera, ya que sentía que era perfecto tal como era. También cristalizó para él por qué había estado dispuesto a dejar que la paz que la Alianza había provocado colapsara para la felicidad de Yugito, lo que se debía a que si el empuje llegaba a su fin, realmente podía alejarse de todo menos de las mujeres atadas a él.

Revenge Arc: Sins of the Past, Haunting the Present: Part II


	80. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 80

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío. Además, esta historia es una ficción de limón, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan. Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora. Gracias.

Capítulo 80: Arco de venganza: pecados del pasado, obsesionando el presente: parte II

Mito sonrió alegremente mientras veía a varios niños correr hacia ella en su camino hacia uno de los puestos del festival. Pero, se desvaneció rápidamente ya que sintió una sensación de amenaza de que ambos parecían estar dirigidos a ella, pero que también se sentía bastante vago. Recordó que Naruto había mencionado una sensación similar cuando estuvo en Wave, haciéndola preguntarse si algo oscuro estaba echando raíces en el pequeño país. Sin embargo, a pesar de que había alertado a Fuka, quien mientras también asistía a la inauguración oficial del puerto de la Great Tree Shipping Company, se había escapado para reunirse con un enviado del Sea Country. Aun así, habían decidido proceder ya que el sentimiento general de amenaza no parecía estar centrado en ellos.

Sin embargo, poco después de presentar al líder de la flota comercial con la que se había asociado la Compañía Naviera Uzumaki, el sentido más general de amenaza se había unido a uno muy distinto. Uno que parecía estar centrado directamente en ella. Sin embargo, lo que hacía difícil precisar quién era el que parecía albergar su mala voluntad era la sensación de oscuridad mucho mayor que cubría el área.

Por lo tanto, mientras el líder de la Flota Comercial Kaientai pronunció un discurso desde la proa de su barco mientras trataba de no vomitar como lo había hecho después de ser presentado, Mito había comenzado a mezclarse entre la multitud con la esperanza de encontrar a la persona centrando su odio. mientras Sakamoto Tatsuma hablaba con la multitud acerca de cómo esperaba que el comercio generado por el puerto ayudara a unir a los distintos países. Todo mezclado con su necesidad ocasional de detenerse para cubrir la cubierta de su barco con más vómito de lo que ya tenía.

Sin embargo, hizo una pausa en su búsqueda cuando sintió que un par de ojos se posaron en ella y se volvió hacia la fuente. Notó que el segundo al mando del hombre, una mujer llamada Mutsu, la estaba mirando. Sospechaba que la mujer había captado la preocupación que sentía, ya que en sus tratos, Mito había llegado a sospechar que la mujer era el verdadero cerebro detrás del éxito del Kaientai. Pero, por sus propias experiencias, sabía que la mayoría de los grupos necesitaban un visionario central para atraer seguidores. Dejó que una suave sonrisa volviera a su rostro al pensar en el hombre que estaba siguiendo actualmente.

Su sonrisa pareció oscurecer el estado de ánimo de la persona que dirigía la hostilidad hacia ella cuando sintió una punzada aguda. Le permitió poner a cero a la persona entre la multitud, haciendo que se concentrara en una mujer joven con ojos marrones. Su cabello negro estaba atado en un moño sostenido por una tela blanca. Estaba vestida como una sacerdotisa, aunque vestida de negro, haciendo que Mito se sintiera como si estuviera allí para un funeral. Teniendo en cuenta el odio que estaba irradiando, dejó a Uzumkai con la clara sensación de que estaban destinados para ella.

La mujer bajita pareció darse cuenta rápidamente de que había captado la atención de Mito, y aunque por un breve momento pareció producirse una sensación de pánico. Rápidamente pareció recuperar el equilibrio, lo que causó que Mito se preocupara profundamente ya que parecía transmitir a la mujer. no era solo una loca al azar, sino alguien con un plan en marcha.

Temiendo que eso significara que las personas que asistían a la apertura del puerto estarían en peligro, decidió enfrentarse a la mujer. Comenzó a abrirse paso entre la multitud hacia ella y la mujer de cabello oscuro que reconocía sus intenciones comenzó a alejarse. Pero, lo hizo a un ritmo moderado, dejando bastante claro que quería que la siguieran.

Mito se preocupó cuando la mujer desapareció detrás de un puesto en la parte trasera del muelle y consideró retroceder. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera sentir que alguien lanzaba un genjutsu en el área. Rápidamente reconoció que no estaba destinada a afectarla, sino a las personas cercanas. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera intentar disiparlo, de repente sintió otra punzada de mala intención que se dirigió directamente hacia ella. Se giró hacia la fuente y arremetió con un golpe de palma que destrozó la nariz del hombre. Se tambaleó hacia atrás y le permitió ver que estaba vestido de civil. Vio a varios hombres más volverse hacia ella desde la parte de atrás de la multitud, y se preparó para defenderse. Pero se detuvo cuando una voz dijo con calma detrás de ella: "No haría eso si fuera tú. El genjutsu fue para que pudiéramos agarrarte con poco alboroto.

Mito se volvió hacia la voz para encontrar a la mujer parada detrás de ella. Ella sonrió a la pelirroja de una manera que le dio a Uzumaki la impresión de que no estaba del todo cuerdo. Mito notó algún movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y vio que Mutsu ahora también se movía entre la multitud hacia el.

Desafortunadamente, también lo hizo la mujer de cabello oscuro. Ella frunció el ceño por un momento, antes de murmurar suavemente para sí misma, "¿Es ella otra de sus perras?" Centrándose en Mito, ella dijo: "Decide rápidamente. Ven conmigo o comenzamos a matar gente ".

"Bueno", dijo Mito con calma imaginando que podría ser rastreado a través de la marca del zorro y bajo la impresión de que la mujer era una especie de secuestrador, "si lo pones así. Parece que realmente no tengo otra opción ".

"No lo haces", dijo Momo y sonrió al notar que la mujer que parecía haber detectado el genjutsu pasó junto a ellos detrás del puesto haciéndola darse cuenta de que probablemente no era miembro del harén de Naruto. Pero, consciente de que algunos pueden estar cerca y Mito probablemente intentaba llamarlos, quería salir rápidamente.

Varios de los hombres que Sasuke le había asignado se movieron para flanquear a la pelirroja, pero se detuvieron cuando ella les ordenó: "Desparramados por la multitud".

"¿Para qué?" uno de los hombres preguntó confundido.

"Por si acaso tiene alguna idea divertida", respondió Momo, "dudo que alguno de ustedes sea capaz de detenerla. Así que usamos a estas personas como rehenes hasta que la lleve de vuelta a la base ". Se dio cuenta de que los hombres no le creían exactamente, pero ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza a su camarada inconsciente. Un hombre que se había llenado de un desdén similar cuando Momo había dicho que necesitaba acercarse a su objetivo con cuidado.

Aunque no estaban contentos, comenzaron a desplegarse entre la multitud. Ella sonrió, ya que tenía otra razón para querer que se quedaran, principalmente para actuar como señuelos para el harén de Naruto, ya que actualmente informaban sus posiciones como pelirrojas debido al sello que les había aplicado con el pretexto de que lo haría. permítales operar en su genjutsu sin quedar atrapados en él. Habiendo visto el de Tayuya, sabía que había una función de localización, por lo que sabía que si iba a tener tiempo para implementar su venganza, tendría que distraer a Naruto. El sello que había diseñado básicamente había secuestrado la señal de la pelirroja cuando había golpeado al hombre que la había atacado, también lo estaba impulsando para cubrir momentáneamente el hecho de que había varias personas enviándola, así como para enterrar a su objetivo entre ellos.

Dando un paso hacia la mujer que había planeado destruir durante años, le colocó un sello en la frente que le robó su chakra y le cortó la señal a su maestro, ya que también la dejó inconsciente, y dijo: "Oh, qué? planes que tengo guardados para ti ".

Tamaki estaba sentado pacientemente en una habitación tenuemente iluminada con el único sonido que era un respirador que estaba ayudando a la respiración del otro ocupante. Al menos hasta que la radio estuvo a punto de resquebrajarse, "Este es un informe de la Unidad Hound, por favor responda".

Alcanzando el control para encender el micrófono, volvió a mirar al hombre encogido y gravemente herido que yacía en las sombras que cubrían la cama cercana. Descifra un asentimiento desde la oscuridad, activó el control y respondió: "Este es el Comando Central de la Oscuridad. Reporte." No le sorprendió cuánto tiempo tardó en obtener una respuesta, ya que la señal se transmitía a varias bases ocultas esparcidas por todo el mundo Shinobi antes de llegar a la mochila que llevaba el shinobi que informaba.

"Señor, parece que la sacerdotisa nos traicionó . "

Volvió a mirar al hombre montado en la cama que frunció el ceño, aunque solo la mitad de su rostro respondió al gesto. Sintió que su ira hacia el hombre que había sido responsable de la condición actual del hombre montado en la cama crecía, y temía que los años de cuidadosa planificación estuvieran a punto de derrumbarse debido al único elemento inestable en el que habían confiado, y que sinceramente había necesitado obtener. sus verdaderos objetivos Al presionar el micrófono nuevamente, ella dijo: "Explique".

"La captura inicial del cebo se redujo sin problemas", dijo el hombre haciendo lo que se le indicó, "pero unos momentos después de que ella la cargara en el carro, el objetivo y docenas de clones aparecieron y derribaron a todos los hombres asignados para ayudar Con la extracción. Luego se fueron con ellos antes de que reapareciera para calmar a la multitud mientras afirmaba que eran parte de un complot. La cuestión es que había una mujer con él que parece ser la mujer que agarramos ".

"¿Has entrado en la Instalación Wave para verificar ..."

"No importa Tamaki", dijo el hombre con voz débil, "Es posible que la mujer que agarraron fuera un cuerpo doble. Todo va bien ".

"Sau ..." Tamaki comenzó a decir, temiendo que la concha del hombre que amaba dejara que su deseo de que la operación tuviera éxito nublara su juicio.

Sin embargo, antes de que ella pudiera hacer el ridículo, la líder de la Unidad Hound dijo: "Tenemos un destello en la entrada de la cueva y se activó la barrera secundaria".

Levantando un brazo marchito que era casi tan blanco como el de Orochimaru, el hombre se echó a reír débilmente mientras decía: "Mira, predecible hasta el final. Si se trataba de un doble del cuerpo o del trato real Si Naruto ha formado algún tipo de alianza con el dueño de esa compañía, entonces no abandonaría a un empleado de la misma ".

Tamaki asintió antes de preguntar: "¿Qué debo decirles?"

"Diles que permanezcan en la estación para que podamos conocer el resultado. Si la sacerdotisa sobrevive, entonces son libres de eliminarla como pago por los hombres que traicionó.

Tamaki asintió, pero justo antes de transmitir el mensaje se detuvo para preguntar: "Y si el Bastardo es el que vive".

El hombre se recostó en la oscuridad que lo rodeaba y respondió: "Oh, sobrevivirá y, de ser así, probablemente atará muy bien los cabos sueltos. No es que no sean tan prescindibles como los que cuidaba la sacerdotisa. Dígales a Sora y Juugo que informen a Dorothea que es hora, y que averigüen si el objetivo de bonificación cumplió con el cronograma ".

Tamaki transmitió rápidamente al comandante de la Unidad Hound cómo reaccionaría una vez que la barrera que atrapaba a Naruto en su Facilidad de Ondas cayera. Se dio cuenta de que el hombre no disfrutaba de sus órdenes, especialmente porque sabía que podían encontrarse frente a un jinchuriki muy enojado. Pero, se imaginó que temían al hombre que se habían comprometido a servir más, así que no dudaron de que harían lo que se les indicaba. Luego cambió el canal para llevar a cabo el resto de sus órdenes, e imaginó que los hombres de la Unidad Hound deberían estar agradecidos de que probablemente lo encontrarían antes de que descubriera cuánto iba a perder ese día.

Mito se despertó y se encontró suspendida a casi un pie del suelo por un par de esposas de hierro que cubrían sus manos obligándolas a permanecer apretadas en puños. Maldijo su arrogancia ya que se había dado cuenta de la cantidad de problemas en los que estaba justo después de que el sello que se le había aplicado la había dejado inconsciente. Lo cual era porque ella había sentido que le cortaba la presencia de Naruto. Sabía que no era un efecto de sellar su chakra ya que había modificado la fórmula del sello después de que Sora tomara prisionero a Naruto. Como tal, pensó que el sello que se le había pegado había sido diseñado específicamente para aislarla de Naruto y los demás.

Esa pequeña información, que se unió al hecho de que, aunque su chakra todavía estaba sellado, podía decir que su marca de zorro estaba funcionando una vez más. Aunque todavía estaba siendo bloqueada por su familia, le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre quién era su secuestrador, Momo Hinamori.

Se maldijo por no haber reconocido a la mujer, aunque sabía que era un poco tonto de su parte sentirse así ya que ni siquiera se había unido a la tierra de los vivos cuando la Familia la había encontrado por primera vez. A decir verdad, no era su aspecto lo que la había dado pistas ya que solo había habido un puñado de viejas fotos de la sacerdotisa. Pero su habilidad era bastante fácil de reconocer, ya que Mito podía sentir que su marca de zorro estaba usando el pequeño chakra residual que la atravesaba para mantenerse activa. Sin embargo, como todavía no podía sentir a su familia, le dijo que la mujer había erigido una barrera que bloqueaba su señal. Eso le dijo que era la barrera especial favorecida por los monjes y sacerdotisas, ya que a menudo tenían que luchar contra elementos de otro mundo, como los fantasmas, que podían operar en diferentes llanuras de la existencia.

Mito no pensó que fuera un error que Momo hubiera quitado el sello original que había usado para secuestrarla. Como tal, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que estaba destinada a servir como cebo para atraer a la Familia.

Al observar su entorno, notó una fórmula de barrera colocada en una pared a su derecha. Al estudiarlo, pudo ver porciones maleables que fueron útiles ya que le permitieron ajustar la intensidad de la barrera. Se imaginó que Momo lo usaría para derribar la barrera lo suficiente como para que Naruto pudiera sentir su presencia nuevamente. Una parte de ella temía que conociendo a su amante, él entraría a través de la barrera. Pero, ella pensó que podría haber sido una táctica que Kanji había usado en el pasado para que él fuera consciente de la posibilidad.

También se imaginó que Momo era consciente de que Naruto no solo cargaría al notar varios monitores colocados delante de ella. Supuso que estaban configurados para que, cuando cayera la barrera, solo lo haría lo suficiente como para dejar sentir su presencia, pero no lo suficiente como para dejarlo cruzarla y poder alcanzarla. Suponiendo que estaban en una especie de centro neurálgico, Mito creía que la mujer probablemente había preparado una trampa para su amante, por lo que quería poder monitorearlo o quizás con mayor precisión quería que lo hiciera.

Oyó que se abría una puerta detrás de ella y, a pesar de la ira y la ira que Momo había mostrado antes, la sacerdotisa sonó casi mareada cuando dijo: "Ah, veo que estás despierta. Bueno. Eso significa que ahora podremos comenzar el espectáculo ".

Mito mantuvo la calma mientras preguntaba: "¿Qué espectáculo sería ese?"

"En el que puedes ver morir al hombre que te importa justo delante de ti", respondió Momo con entusiasmo.

La pelirroja mantuvo su preocupación fuera de su rostro mientras trataba de engañar a la mujer diciendo: "¿Tienes a mano palomitas de maíz? No tengo amor por el bastardo considerando cómo me trajo a su harén.

Por un momento, Momo parecía en conflicto como si no estuviera seguro de cómo proceder, pero luego recuperándose dijo: "Si realmente quisieras decir eso, probablemente esperarías a que lo matara. Solo intentas hacerme dudar de mí mismo.

"Eso parece sugerir que tienes dudas, como quizás saber que estaba mal amenazar el bienestar de personas inocentes para atraparme". Uzumaki se dio cuenta de que se puso nerviosa cuando la mujer hizo una mueca.

Aún así, Momo rápidamente respondió casi suplicante: "No tenía elección. Tienes que pagar por lo que le hiciste al Maestro Kanji ".

"Nunca conocí a este kanji, pero por lo que escuché se merecía ..."

"Haido número doce", dijo Momo levantando su mano mientras la electricidad salía de la palma de la mano.

Mito gritó de sorpresa y dolor cuando la electricidad la atravesó. Momo se acercó a ella y se sintió un poco cómico debido a su baja estatura, pero se las arregló para alcanzarla con una bofetada que hizo que la pelirroja girara en círculo. Cuando se enfrentó a su secuestrador nuevamente, Momo la agarró por la barbilla y dijo peligrosamente: "Si insultas al Maestro Kanji nuevamente, te mataré".

Mito estudió a la mujer por un momento antes de golpear su frente contra la de ella, haciendo que la sacerdotisa volviera a tropezar en la mesa que sostenía los monitores. Pareció sorprendida por un segundo antes de que su rostro registrara su ira y alcanzara una espada que descansaba cerca. Ella comenzó a desenvainar la espada, pero luego se detuvo cuando se calmó con fuerza diciendo: "No ... no ...". ella quiere que la mates.

Ese no había sido realmente el caso ya que Mito ya había imaginado que la mujer no la quería muerta exactamente. Pero, con la confirmación de que lo que Momo había planeado la requería viva, se sintió un poco más libre al presionar a su secuestrador. Sin embargo, ella sabía que la mujer de cabello oscuro podría ser inestable, particularmente debido a su amenaza de matarla, y luego rápidamente reveló que la quería viva anulando así la amenaza. Sospechaba que era porque en el fondo, la sacerdotisa sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, pero su devoción por Kanji estaba dictando sus acciones. Se imaginó que era cómo Momo le había servido tan devotamente mientras una parte de ella reconocía las cosas horribles que le estaba haciendo a las otras mujeres atadas a él. En esencia, ella realmente había vivido con anteojeras. Mito sospechaba que cuando él se había ido, su psique comenzaba a fracturarse, ya que probablemente se dio cuenta de que era tan víctima como las otras mujeres. Pero en lugar de enfrentarlo, se centraba en vengarlo.

Consciente de que tenía cierta inmunidad, dijo: "Parece que estás en un punto muerto. Acabas de revelar que no puedes matarme.

Momo frunció el ceño, pero una calma se apoderó de ella, lo que puso a Mito bastante nervioso. Colocando su espada hacia abajo, la sacerdotisa se dio la vuelta y comenzó a encender los monitores cuando dijo: "No, pero voy a hacerte desear que haya matado al Maestro Kanji".

El Uzumaki frunció el ceño por un momento sin estar seguro de qué estaba hablando la mujer. Pero, luego comenzó a reír a carcajadas y con genuina diversión. Algo que la sacerdotisa captó mientras giraba preguntando enojada: "¿Qué es tan malditamente divertido? ¿Crees que estoy faroleando?

Aunque una parte de la pelirroja sospechaba que el corazón de Momo no estaba realmente dedicado a su venganza, sabía que la mujer lo haría. Aunque solo sea para evitar enfrentar la verdad sobre su tiempo con Kanji por un poco más de tiempo. Sin embargo, al ver la oportunidad de sembrar más dudas en su corazón, dijo: "No, creo que eres completamente capaz de vengarte. Pero me temo que ha tenido un mal comienzo ".

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Momo preguntó cerrando la distancia, "Caíste en mis manos aún más fácil de lo que esperaba".

"Quizás", respondió Mito con una sonrisa, "Pero no soy la mujer que mató a Kanji".

"Qué ..." la mujer respondió con obvia incredulidad. "No puedes engañarme", dijo Momo después de un momento. Sin embargo, a pesar de usar el henge de Tsunade para que sus ojos coincidieran con los de Kiyomi y el sello en su frente estaba oculto, la forma en que su mirada no flaqueó le dijo a su captor que estaba diciendo la verdad. Dándose la vuelta, Momo golpeó su puño sobre la mesa detrás de ella mientras maldecía, "¡Mierda! ¿Cómo podría ser tan estúpido como para agarrar un doble cuerpo? Sin embargo, después de un momento se calmó y apareció una sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba a Mito diciendo: "No importa. Iba a tenerte, quiero decir ella, matarlo. Ahora podré ir directamente al evento principal, ya que estoy seguro de que ella se mostrará con el resto de sus prostitutas como antes ".

Mito frunció el ceño cuando Momo se movió hacia el sello que controlaba la barrera que había lanzado. Se preguntó a qué se refería la mujer y se centró en los monitores que miraban en varias habitaciones de la base. No vio nada demasiado preocupante, pero notó una niebla cubriendo el suelo en las grandes habitaciones abiertas como si alguien hubiera dejado un montón de hielo seco por ahí. Ella comenzó a preguntarse al respecto, pero se distrajo al sentir la presencia de Naruto nuevamente. Miró hacia Momo para ver que había recuperado el poder de la barrera, lo que le permitía transmitir a su familia. Un momento después apareció un flash rojo en la cámara cerca de la entrada que una vez que se desvaneció reveló tanto a Naruto como a Kiyomi.

Momo luego aplicó rápidamente su chakra a otra parte de la matriz de sellos que estaba manipulando, y Mito sintió que su conexión con las otras mujeres de la Familia desaparecía una vez más. Aún podía sentir a Naruto y Kiyomi quietos, así que pensé que había levantado una segunda barrera más grande para atraparlos dentro.

La sacerdotisa se alejó del conjunto de sellos y dejó escapar un chillido de alegría feliz. "El Maestro Kanji debe estar cuidando de mí. Me preocupaba que él viniera solo y ella escapara de mi venganza.

"Creo que encontrarás que has mordido más de lo que puedes masticar", dijo Mito.

Momo miró hacia atrás y por un momento consideró simplemente apuñalarla cautiva en el estómago. Pero, aunque había estado dispuesta a matar a todo el harén de Naruto por su venganza. Estaba contento de que las cosas hubieran funcionado de la manera en que lo hicieron, así que dijo: "Cállate, y sobrevivirás a esto. Pero, sinceramente, no tengo más uso para ti, así que siéntate y disfruta mientras tu maestro disfruta sus últimos momentos en esta tierra.

"Si algo les sucede a cualquiera de ellos, entonces será mejor que me acabes también o te voy a matar", dijo Mito enojado.

Momo se giró para enfocarse en ella y le dedicó una sonrisa divertida mientras respondía: "Entonces, tal vez tendrás un uso después de todo, porque no estoy seguro de cuál de ellos sobrevivirá".

Mito sintió que su ira se reemplazaba por la pena cuando se dio cuenta de que la mujer no tenía intención de sobrevivir a su encuentro con ellos. Pero, sintió una nueva ola de preocupación mientras dirigía su mirada a los monitores para ver a Kiyomi tocando la barrera interior evitando que Naruto y el Bijuu se teletransportaran directamente hacia ella. Momo sonrió mientras volvía al conjunto de sellos, y lo manipuló para que solo cubriera la habitación que ocupaban actualmente. Temiendo lo que la Sacerdotisa tenía en la tienda, trató de advertirlos, pero sintió que su determinación de salvarla se fortalecía, por lo que rezó para no perder a alguien importante para ella.

Naruto vio a Kiyomi tocar la barrera que había dictado que se teletransportaran a la entrada de la cueva que servía como escondite de Momo. Escuchó la barrera chisporrotear en reacción al toque de sus dedos y, a pesar de su imaginación de que la picaba, repitió el gesto unos momentos después. A pesar de la situación, sintió una sensación de alivio, ya que podía sentir a Mito, ya que le había preocupado que una vez que Momo se diera cuenta de que había agarrado a la mujer equivocada para dañarla.

Naruto había estado entrenando con Moegi y Yakumo cuando sintió la presencia de Mito dentro de la red Foxmark dividida en múltiples. Afortunadamente, Yakumo le había dado rápidamente una excusa para irse alegando que deberían practicar tratando de ubicarse si se separan durante el examen. Naturalmente, Naruto había aprovechado la oportunidad para teletransportarse y dejar un clon en otro momento. Luego había creado los clones para teletransportarse a cada uno de los "Mito" que sentía. Pero, en cambio, había sido recibido por hombres armados. Hombres de los que había trabajado poco y que estaban ocupando las celdas de Ibiki mientras las trabajaba. Aunque unos pocos habían renunciado rápidamente a que estaban trabajando para una sacerdotisa llamada Momo. El interrogador principal confiaba en que estaban ocultando algo, ya que incluso la mayoría de los bandidos pondrían resistencia simbólica en lugar de admitir libremente sus crímenes.

Aún así, lo que los hombres que afirmaban ser bandidos habían revelado hasta ahora, encajaba con la teoría de que Yoshino había llegado rápidamente a la conclusión de que era Momo y que había apuntado a Mito creyendo que ella era Kiyomi. Se había dado cuenta de cómo el secuestrador sabía de Foxmark y de cómo contrarrestarlo para confundirlos. Después de leer mucho sobre Kanji, Yoshino creía que Momo había desaparecido por completo porque había sido retorcida para ser tan devota con él, que con su muerte, su único propósito para vivir era la venganza.

Sin embargo, Yoshino todavía creía que se podía llegar a la mujer, lo que obviamente había sorprendido a muchos de los presentes. Para defender su reclamo, había señalado una nota curiosa que había encontrado en el informe de Hinata sobre lo que había presenciado cuando miró a las mujeres del harén de Kanji, que era la de todas las mujeres que habían estado allí en ese momento, solo el chakra de Tayuya había sido de un color diferente al negro. El Nara había sugerido que, en algún nivel, Momo había sido muy consciente de la verdadera naturaleza de Kanji, pero le había resultado más fácil rendirse a la ficción que ella había creado sobre él.

Kiyomi estuvo de acuerdo, y luego sugirió que fuera sola, ya que ella era la que Momo quería. Él había dicho rápidamente que no, y que él debería ser el único en irse solo. Pero, Yoshino había declarado que sería mejor si los dos iban juntos. No había estado tan emocionado con la idea, no queriendo poner en riesgo a uno de sus amantes. Incluso uno que era un Bijuu. Sin mencionar a Tsunade, y sus otros amantes que habían logrado reunirse habían querido irse.

Pero, Yoshino había advertido que la Familia no iría en masa ya que Momo tenía que considerarla una posibilidad considerando cómo había lidiado con Kanji. Pero, era probable que lo que la Sacerdotisa tenía en la tienda hubiera sido para que Kiyomi fuera testigo.

Había tratado de usar eso como una razón por la cual Kiyomi no debería ir, pero Yoshino había respondido que en este punto era probable que Mito le hubiera revelado a Momo que ella no era la mujer que había querido capturar. Nara creía que hacerlo comenzaría a aplicar presión que podría hacerla cometer un error, especialmente si su plan comenzaba a desmoronarse. Incluso si Momo no hubiera creído a Mito, hacer que Kiyomi apareciera sería una prueba y podría hacer que Momo comenzara a cuestionarse a sí misma. En esencia, Yoshino creía que mantener a la sacerdotisa fuera de balance solo funcionaba para su ventaja.

Naruto cedió y cuando sintieron la presencia de Mito, los dos se teletransportaron rápidamente. Pero, lo más cerca que pudieron moverse fue la entrada de la cueva que aparentemente Momo estaba usando como base. Un momento después, habían sido separados del resto de la familia, pero sospechaban tanto porque la mujer no hubiera querido que escaparan.

Mirando a Kiyomi, Naruto frunció el ceño ya que todavía podía sentir la presencia de Mito y adivinar que ella estaría en el punto más alejado de ellos estaba preocupado por cuán expansivo parecía ser el lugar. Preguntándose cómo una sacerdotisa había podido encontrar un lugar así. Comenzó a sospechar que las sospechas de Ibiki sobre los hombres que habían estado trabajando con Momo eran correctas. Sintiéndose bastante aislado, comenzó a preocuparse de que quienquiera que la respaldara quisiera que él fuera separado del resto de su familia. Sin embargo, lo descartó rápidamente ya que podría haber teletransportado fácilmente al resto de ellos allí para atacar la amenaza desconocida. Aún así, una parte de él no estaba dispuesta a descartarlo tan fácilmente. Pero, un momento después, la mano de Kiyomi golpeó el aire vacío donde la Barrera había estado indicando que se había retirado.

Su amante de Bijuu lo miró y le hizo preguntar: "¿Deberíamos teletransportarnos al borde de nuevo?"

Kiyomi lo consideró, pero señalando a una cámara respondió: "Creo que nuestro anfitrión espera que hagamos un espectáculo. Si Mito va a presionarla para forzar un error, sería mejor seguirle el juego ".

Consciente de que Kiyomi podía comunicarse telepáticamente con sus hermanos o ex anfitriones, él preguntó: "¿Puedes ..."

Kiyomi sacudió la cabeza sin querer hablar de sus habilidades ya que no estaba segura de si las cámaras podían captar el sonido o no. Pero, después de haber tratado de hablar con Mito, respondió directamente: "Me temo que solo puedo sentir su marca igual que tú".

Naruto asintió antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta que los llevaría más adentro de la base. Notó que una espesa niebla cubría el piso y se puso de rodillas. Temía que fuera para cubrir algunas trampas, así que le dijo a Kiyomi: "Ten cuidado por donde pisas".

Kiyomi le sonrió cuando dijo: "Honestamente, ¿realmente crees que algunas trampas insignificantes representan una amenaza para mí? Deja que la perra haga lo peor. Pero si ha lastimado a Mito, con mucho gusto haré que lo que le hice a Kanji parezca un caso leve de quemaduras solares ".

Al entrar en la habitación, Naruto sintió una sensación de paranoia como si una sombra del pasado lo estuviera observando. Fue acompañado por un sentimiento de culpa que no pudo identificar, pero lo hizo a un lado y advirtió a su amante de Bijuu: "No olvides que ella también es una víctima en todo esto".

Kiyomi frunció el ceño, pero respondió: "¿Qué pasa? No he olvidado lo que le hicieron, pero no le da el reinado libre de hacer lo que quiera. ¿O prefieres que ella corte a Mito antes de que estés dispuesto a tratar con ella como lo hiciste con Sasuke?

Naruto sintió el mismo sentimiento de culpa que tenía antes, pero mucho más fuerte de lo que había tenido momentos antes. También sintió una sensación de ira, pero rápidamente se calmó cuando respondió: "No, pero intenté contactar a Sasuke varias veces". Antes de comenzar a planear simplemente matar a esta mujer. Creo que nos corresponde darle la misma oportunidad de alejarse de la venganza.

Kiyomi parecía necesitar calmarse a la fuerza también, pero asintió con la cabeza. Naruto le sonrió suavemente antes de concentrarse en la tarea que tenía entre manos mientras se adentraba en la habitación cubierta de niebla.

Iruka podía decir que su presencia había cogido a Mawashi Dokuraku, la actual prisión del Guardián de la Máxima Seguridad de la Hoja, con la guardia baja cuando entró en la oficina del hombre. Él confirmó tanto como dijo: "Iruka, admito que estoy un poco sorprendido por tu apariencia hoy". Se ajustó las gafas mientras hojeaba su agenda antes de explicar: "En mi respuesta a su solicitud de organizar una reunión para discutir su programa y la liberación del prisionero OT-Zero-Zero-Four-Nine, dije el día diecisiete de el mes que viene sería lo mejor ".

El instructor de Chunin frunció el ceño ya que la carta que le habían entregado indicaba la hora y fecha actuales. "Lo siento Warden, pero la carta que me dieron dijo que vendría hoy".

"Malditos traductores", respondió el hombre dando la impresión de que parecía ser un problema recurrente, "me hubiera gustado que se les enderezara la cabeza".

Iruka frunció el ceño por la declaración del ex interrogador cuando preguntó: "¿Has denunciado el problema?"

Mawashi asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "Tengo que hablar con el jefe del departamento. Todavía no hay razón para involucrar a los superiores, especialmente porque puede estar relacionado con algunos problemas persistentes del asalto de Furofuki a la aldea. Hasta ahora ha sido inofensivo, solo unas pocas fechas o cantidades de suministro que han estado apagadas. A decir verdad, ocurre todo el tiempo y generalmente es solo un error humano. Aunque la frecuencia ha sido bastante alta últimamente ".

Antes de que Iruka pudiera responder, el intercomunicador del guardia se disparó cuando un hombre informó: "Señor, esta es la torre del puente".

"Disculpe", dijo Mawashi antes de encender la caja para decir: "Adelante".

"Señor, tenemos un par de guardias de la prisión del castillo de Hozuki en el otro extremo", respondió el shinobi de turno. "Afirman tener un HVP y se les ordenó transferirlo aquí. Pero, no tengo nada en el calendario ".

Mawashi maldijo cuando le envió a Iruka una mirada que decía: "Mira a lo que me refiero". Pero, al encender la caja, dijo: "Control, ¿tienen sus órdenes con ellos?"

"Sí señor", respondió el hombre rápidamente, "ya envié al halcón. Los documentos parecen legítimos, pero no enumeran al prisionero. Afirman que es un regalo del Líder de Hierba Oculta para la admisión de su pueblo en la Alianza ".

Mawashi frunció el ceño ante la irregularidad y murmuró para sí mismo: "Los regalos de Grass siempre tienen un costo oculto". Volvió a encender el intercomunicador y dijo: "Control, ya voy. Dígales que es mejor que estén dispuestos a revelarme quién es este prisionero, o de lo contrario espero que conserven el recibo ".

"Entendido señor," contestó el shinobi.

De pie, Mawashi se enfocó en Iruka cuando dijo: "Conoces bien el camino a su celda. Habla con la guardia de guardia en su ala y él te llevará a una sala de entrevistas.

Iruka asintió mientras estrechaba la mano del hombre antes de seguirlo y comenzaba a adentrarse en la prisión.

Sakura fue arrojada al suelo sin ceremonias y no pudo contenerse debido a que tenía las manos atadas a la espalda. Las últimas horas fueron borrosas, ya que todavía estaba luchando contra los efectos del gas que ella y el equipo médico que había estado liderando habían sido golpeados. Acababa de diagnosticar que la enfermedad que había enviado a la Tierra de Escarcha para combatir había sido modificada genéticamente. Pero, lo más preocupante fue que parecía que la razón por la que era tan virulento no era por una resistencia natural, sino porque alguien todavía estaba jugando con ella para combatir los esfuerzos de los médicos. Esto la llevó a creer que el culpable era parte del personal del hospital que había sido la sede de los esfuerzos para detener la pandemia.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera enviar un informe, uno de los médicos con los que había estado trabajando había llegado corriendo a su improvisada oficina. La apariencia juvenil de la pequeña mujer de cabello rubio había sorprendido a Sakura cuando la presentaron por primera vez, particularmente debido a los informes que había leído que la habían llevado a creer que la mujer era mucho mayor. A veces, le había dado a Sakura la impresión de que era un poco como Koharu, una mujer mucho mayor que caminaba con la piel de una mujer más joven.

La doctora, que se había presentado como Arisu Fushiginokuni, había entrado en pánico al informar que uno de los pacientes parecía estar desarrollando nuevos síntomas. Sakura había seguido a la mujer a la habitación del paciente, donde encontró que el resto de su escuadrón ya estaba trabajando en el hombre cuando los forúnculos comenzaron a aparecer en su piel. Sakura comenzó a acercarse sintiéndose preocupada, ya que parecían crecer hasta el punto de estallar. Temiendo que la mano invisible detrás de la enfermedad estuviera desarrollando un arma biológica, ella gritó a los médicos que regresaran. Ella les dijo que salieran de la habitación, solo para darse vuelta y seguir su dirección y encontrar que la habitación ya había sido sellada. Los forúnculos que cubrían la piel del hombre estallaron, causando que un veneno verde enfermizo llenara la habitación.

Sakura contuvo el aliento cuando llegó a la puerta y no se sorprendió de encontrarla cerrada. Comenzó a sentirse agotada haciéndola darse cuenta de que le gustaba que el veneno fuera absorbido por su piel. Por un momento, se alegró de que Arisu parecía haber reaccionado tan rápido, ya que aunque podría haber derribado fácilmente la puerta, Sakura no pudo evitar que la enfermedad se extendiera. Pero todo terminó cuando vio a la diminuta mujer ponerse de puntillas para mirar por la ventana. El médico preocupado que parecía ser antes se había ido y en su lugar había una mujer que obviamente disfrutaba de los resultados de su trabajo.

Sosteniendo una pequeña grabadora en la boca, dijo: "El experimento fue un éxito con los humos liberados de la sangre del paciente al entrar en contacto con el aire, dejando a esos armarios inconscientes en unos momentos. Lo más probable es que sea el resultado de inhalarlo ". Centrándose en Sakura, la pequeña mujer rubia dijo: "Particularmente porque la transferencia a través de la piel parece menos confiable, aunque ese resultado también podría deberse al tema en cuestión".

Sakura comenzó a sentirse lenta y reconoció que era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que ella también quedara inconsciente. Con la esperanza de poner a la mujer en el mismo bote que ella, golpeó la puerta con sus bisagras y casi aplastó a la rubia cuando se estrelló contra la pared opuesta. Debido a que se cerró el cierre, las persianas se cerraron de golpe cerrando el pasillo del resto del edificio.

El médico de cabello rosado se acercó a la mujer y la recogió y dijo: "Es hora de que le hagan una prueba a su propio médico".

Estaba a punto de arrojarla a la habitación más cercana al paciente ahora muerto que todavía estaba ventilando los humos. Pero debido a que se concentró tanto en el médico mientras luchaba por mantenerse consciente, no se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos hasta que una patada la tomó por sorpresa. El hombre que lo entregó aterrizó donde ella había estado parada, ya que el médico que había estado sosteniendo aterrizó sin ceremonias en su trasero. Sakura se puso de rodillas y frunció el ceño al reconocer a Sora debido a lo que había sucedido en Vegetable Country. Pero lo que realmente la perturbó fue el hombre alto de cabello naranja parado detrás de él. Reconociéndolo por su entrada en el libro de Bingo de cómplices conocidos de Sasuke. Se concentró en el monje de pelo violeta y dijo: "Sora, veo que todavía tienes una inclinación por golpear a los enemigos desde atrás".

El monje apenas parecía ofendido cuando respondió: "Funcionó tan bien con ese compañero tuyo que pensé por qué no volver a hacerlo".

La médica frunció el ceño cuando notó que su condición empeoraba, pero las tres personas opuestas a ella parecían no verse afectadas. La mujer rubia pareció captar sus pensamientos cuando dijo: "¿De verdad crees que sería tan descuidada como para dejarme a mí o a mis asociados vulnerables al gas?" Dirigiéndose a los dos hombres, ella dijo: "Ahora, si ustedes dos fueran tan amables como para agarrarla, finalmente puedo salir de esta ciudad atrasada a un laboratorio apropiado".

Sora sonrió mientras se movía para terminar con el Konoha-nin agachado con una patada en la cabeza. Pero ella lo atrapó con una mano y lo sorprendió, y luego le dio un golpe devastador en el estómago que le hizo toser sangre mientras voló hacia sus compañeros. Juugo atrapó fácilmente al hombre, y luego tomó represalias cuando señaló a Sakura y su brazo se transformó en una gran garra. Su brazo se alargó, pero en lugar de estirarse como goma, parecía crecer ya que seguía teniendo un tamaño y una forma consistentes. Pero lo hizo a un ritmo increíble cuando la golpeó en el pecho con la fuerza suficiente para levantarla en el aire y la estrelló contra una de las persianas de metal lo suficientemente fuerte como para abollarla. El brazo de Juugo se retrajo, lo que la hizo caer al suelo y Juugo dejó a Sora en el suelo mientras se movía para recoger la kunoichi.

Sin embargo, Sora en lugar de agradecerle al hombre le dijo a su espalda mientras trataba de empujar, "Quítate de mi camino. Voy a matar a la puta perra.

Juugo sintió su impulso de matar al hombre y, básicamente, todos en el hotel comenzaron a crecer, pero la represión dijo: "Conoces nuestras órdenes. Sasuke la quiere viva.

Sora no parecía escalonado cuando dijo: "A la mierda lo que quiere. Esto es solo un truco mental para él. No es que la perra pueda realizar la tarea antes de que su jodida compañera de equipo termine con la sacerdotisa.

"Sin embargo," dijo la mujer rubia, "Recuerdas mejor tu lugar. Puede sentir que puede faltarle el respeto a Sasuke ahora mismo. Pero, muy pronto, volverá a ponerse de pie por mi culpa.

Sora se volvió hacia la mujer antes de decir: "Sí, y qué hay de eso, Dorothea. Está demostrando que teme ese pedazo de mierda del jutsu de jinchuriki con esta pequeña operación ".

"¿No eres un jinchuriki también?" Juugo preguntó haber colocado a la mujer inconsciente sobre su hombro.

"Soy un Neo-jinchuriki", respondió Sora con enojo. "No me vincules con esos pedazos de mierda".

"Más como un Pseudo", respondió Dorothea con una sonrisa, "Aunque parece que a pesar de tener un bijuu falso, estás a la par con el verdadero jinchuriki". Podía decir que su comentario molestó al monje, mientras él se tensaba como para atacar. Pero, en lugar de preocuparse, simplemente dijo: "En lugar de adoptar una postura, ¿por qué no te haces útil y matas al resto de su escuadrón? Todos están inconscientes, así que debería ser fácil para usted, señor Neo-Jinchuriki ".

Sora frunció el ceño, pero simplemente entró en la habitación para matar rápidamente a los médicos inconscientes y shinobi. Escuchó que el obturador de metal se rompía de sus bisagras y el sonido del combate cuando el personal de seguridad del hospital intentó de manera ineficaz detener el secuestro. Maldijo su avaricia, ya que no le gustaría nada más que matar a la sanguijuela de pelo rubio, pero Kabuto le estaba pagando bastante bien para vigilar a Sasuke. Aunque teniendo en cuenta el estado actual del hombre, realmente no podía entender por qué.

Sakura se levantó cuando su recuerdo de lo que la llevó a su situación actual llegó a su fin. Una parte de ella no creía que fuera una coincidencia que tan pronto después de que la presencia de Naruto desapareciera, terminara siendo atacada. Aunque no estaba muy segura de lo que le había sucedido a Mito, él había dado a sus amantes la sensación de que su presencia desaparecería. Pero, ella comenzó a entrar en pánico mientras trataba de hacer un balance si estaban al tanto de la suya ya que no podía sentir al resto de la Familia. Consciente de que aunque su chakra estaba cortado, las mejoras de Mito en Foxmark deberían haberla dejado sentir a las otras mujeres en la vida de Naruto. Se imaginó que una barrera similar a la que la había privado a ella y a los demás de la presencia de Naruto también se estaba utilizando en su ubicación. Aunque, no fue una prueba definitiva,

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera comenzar a cuestionar a los que se la habían llevado. Una voz que la llevó de vuelta a sus días genin dijo: "Hola Sakura".

Sus ojos se agrandaron mientras miraba hacia la voz y para su sorpresa se encontró arrodillada ante Sasuke. Llevaba la misma camisa blanca de pecho abierto que ella recordaba de su encuentro con él cuando intentaron aprehender al espía de Sasori. Estaba sentado en un trono que, aunque adornado, parecía más un accesorio de una obra de teatro. Él sonrió ante su mirada fija y dijo: "Bienvenido al Nido del Cuervo".

Sakura logró ponerse de pie y dio un paso adelante, pero se detuvo cuando Juugo le sujetó el hombro con una mano fuerte. Sasuke se centró en ellos antes de decir: "Está bien. No tengo nada que temer de mi antiguo compañero de equipo ".

"Como el infierno que no". Sakura dijo enojada mientras daba varios pasos hacia él, "Después de todo lo que le has hecho a Nar ..."

Sasuke se movió casi más rápido de lo que podía seguir antes de recibir una patada en el estómago que la hizo retroceder al adulto. El Uchiha sostuvo la pierna que había usado para golpearla en el aire por un momento, antes de bajarla lentamente mientras decía: "No lo malinterpreten. No es que crea que el vínculo unilateral que sentiste por mí en esos días del Equipo Siete va a ser tu mano. Solo quise decir que nunca tuve nada que temer de un debilucho como tú. Centrándose en los tres que habían traído a su compañero de equipo antes que él, ordenó: "Ustedes tres deben regresar a nuestro nuevo hogar. Mi antiguo compañero de equipo y yo tenemos algo que discutir ".

Mientras se ponía de rodillas, Sakura dijo: "No tengo nada que discutir contigo. A menos que sean los términos de tu rendición.

Sasuke parecía divertido mientras se movía para volver a tomar su asiento en el trono, antes de responder: "Si tan solo mostraras este nivel de columna vertebral cuando éramos genin. Podría haberte aceptado tu oferta de unirte a mí.

Sakura sintió una sensación de disgusto por haberse ofrecido una vez a tirar a su familia y amigos por el hombre cuyas palabras más amables habían sido para ella, un rechazo de dicha oferta. Pero, ella sospechaba que había sido porque él no imaginaba que ella serviría en su búsqueda de venganza como lo hizo con Karin. Adivinando que pasó por todos los problemas para organizar su reunión porque ahora creía que tenía un uso para ella, ella dijo: "Lo que sea que quieras de mí, puedes olvidarlo".

Sasuke frunció el ceño mientras saludaba a unos hombres que estaban de guardia cerca de la entrada. Uno de ellos desapareció solo para que dos hombres diferentes entraran sosteniendo una bolsa para cadáveres entre ellos. Lo dejaron delante de Sakura y luego lo descomprimieron. La kunoichi de cabello rosado no reconoció de inmediato al hombre de cabello plateado cuya cara se reveló, aunque tenía una sensación de familiaridad. Sasuke rápidamente le dio una pista de por qué cuando le explicó: "El hombre que estás viendo era un ex miembro de Akatsuki llamado Hidan. Tuvo la desgracia de ser la primera víctima de los Rasenshuriken de Naruto. Ella notó un ligero temblor de ira entrar en la voz del Uchiha mientras agregaba: "No fue el último". Rápidamente pareció superarlo y dijo: "Según lo que supe, se suponía que este hombre era inmortal, capaz de ignorar incluso los golpes más debilitantes".

"Qué pasa", dijo Sakura sin preocuparse por la lección de historia.

"Quiero que encuentres una manera de deshacer el daño que el jutsu le hizo a su red de chakras", explicó Sasuke.

Sakura frunció el ceño ya que esperaba que el Uchiha mostrara signos de haber sido golpeado con el jutsu y dijo: "¿Por qué no simplemente repetir lo que te arregló?"

Los ojos del Uchiha se entrecerraron cuando dijo: "No me hagas repetirme, Sakura".

Sakura fulminó con la mirada a su ex compañera de equipo cuando dijo: "No voy a ayudarte".

Sasuke sostuvo su mirada antes de que casi pareciera sonreír cuando dijo: "Estoy realmente impresionado. Casi creí que volverías rápidamente a tu patético y repugnante ser tan pronto como me vieras. Parece que realmente has crecido, lo cual es desafortunado ". Al cambiar de pista, Sasuke se puso de pie y comenzó a acercarse a ella mientras agregaba: "Esto seguramente se siente nostálgico. Me lleva de vuelta al día en que nuestro equipo se formó por primera vez. ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste?

Sakura frunció el ceño preguntándose hacia dónde se dirigía Sasuke ya que sabía que había estado hablando con Naruto sobre sus sentimientos. Pero, su atención se desvió hacia la puerta detrás de ella cuando se abrió y escuchó a su padre decir: "Mira, estoy segura de que todo esto es un malentendido, si podemos sentarnos y discutirlo, estoy sur… Sakura . "

"Papá", dijo la kunoichi de cabello rosado sorprendida mientras su padre estaba siendo escoltado a la habitación.

Pero antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta para decirle al Uchiha que dejara ir a su padre, escuchó a Sasuke decir: "Estoy seguro de que debes recordar la parte en la que dijiste qué afortunado era Naruto de no tener padres". Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando de repente una lanza de chidori pasó por su cabeza y se enterró en el pecho de su padre.

Su padre bajó la mirada hacia su pecho por un momento y alzó la vista hacia ella antes de darle una pequeña sonrisa. Sasuke se retractó del jutsu causando que su padre cayera de rodillas antes de colapsar. "¡NO!" Sakura gritó cuando rápidamente corrió hacia él y se arrodilló a su lado.

Él extendió la mano para ahuecar su rostro y reconociendo que se estaba muriendo, dijo: "Estoy muy orgulloso de ti".

"Aguanta," suplicó Sakura. Dirigiéndose a Sasuke, que observaba desapasionadamente, rogó mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a nublar su visión, "Por favor, todavía puedo salvarlo. Haré lo que quieras ... solo por favor.

"Sakura", dijo su padre con severidad, "No te rindas ... él ... Todavía tengo mi orgullo como shinobi después de todo ... porque todavía te tengo ... a ti. Dile a tu madre ... yo ... amo ... "

" Papá ", dijo Sakura cuando su mano cayó al suelo y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho después de que dejó de moverse. Sintió que Sasuke se acercaba detrás de ella mientras se arrodillaba sobre su padre mientras sollozaba. Sonando completamente aburrido con el sufrimiento que había desatado, preguntó: "Entonces dime. ¿Te sientes tan afortunado?

Algo se rompió en Sakura cuando se giró rápidamente hacia Sasuke y, aunque tenía las manos atadas a la espalda, tenía como objetivo hundir los dientes en su yugular como un Inuzuka. Sin embargo, los dos hombres que habían acompañado a su padre a la habitación la detuvieron. La Uchiha parecía divertida cuando dijo: "Voy a matarte. Lo juro, voy a ...

"Debería marcar eso como no tanto", preguntó Sasuke obviamente descartando la amenaza. Encogiéndose de hombros, dijo: "Bueno, no importa. Realmente deberías ser capaz de entender de dónde venimos Naruto y yo ya que todavía tienes a tu madre. Dándole la espalda, le explicó: "Ahora, a menos que quieras que tu madre se una a tu padre en la otra vida, te sugiero que hagas lo que te digo. Te aseguro Sakura, si no lo haces, tu madre no aparecerá viva más tarde, como fue el caso con el mío y el suyo. Tengo un equipo vigilando tu casa y bueno, estoy seguro de que puedes imaginar lo que sucederá si les digo que la visiten ".

Sakura sintió que la pelea la abandonaba mientras un entumecimiento se asentaba sobre ella. Se marchitó visiblemente cuando respondió: "Haré lo que me pidas".

"Eso nunca estuvo en duda", dijo Sasuke apartándose de ella. Dirigiéndose a los dos shinobi que la sostenían, agregó: "Llévala al laboratorio".

Los hombres la agarraron para llevársela, pero ella se apartó para volver rápidamente a su padre. Se dejó caer de rodillas y presionó su rostro contra el de él para sentir su calor antes de que se desvaneciera por completo. Los guardias rápidamente lograron obligarla a ponerse de pie y la alejaron.

Sasuke observó desapasionadamente cómo Sakura era escoltada fuera de la habitación. Se volvió cuando varios hombres más entraron para retirar los cuerpos, y los dos que llevaban a Hidan lo llevaron al mismo laboratorio al que conducían a Sakura. Regresó al trono y esperó a que los hombres se fueran antes de cerrar los ojos. En la oscuridad, sintió como si ocupara dos lugares a la vez y como dijo: "¿Cuál es el estado de la operación?" Parecía que dos personas habían hablado al mismo tiempo, aunque una de las voces sonaba frágil y débil. Sintió que su ira aumentaba cuando recordó que su poder casi le había sido quitado y casi deseó haber arrastrado la muerte del padre de Sakura ya que solo aumentaría el dolor que Naruto sintió a tiempo.

La respuesta llegó a él sonando como un susurro en el oído, pero también como si hubiera venido desde una gran distancia. Lo hizo sonreír como le había dicho: "La tercera fase ha comenzado".

Iruka subió las escaleras hasta la sala de control de la prisión lo más rápido que pudo. Entró y no se sorprendió al encontrarlo como un semillero de caos considerando la explosión que había sacudido el edificio. Acababa de reunirse con Yamame, el antiguo Sound-nin que esperaba sería el primer prisionero en ser liberado como resultado de su programa, cuando se produjo una gran explosión. Había entregado a Yamame a la guardia de su ala, prometiéndole que todo estaría bien antes de salir corriendo rápidamente para averiguar qué había sucedido.

Vio a Mawashi parado en el centro de la habitación dando órdenes a sus subordinados. Lo reconoció hablando con un Chunin que había enseñado con el nombre de Daichi. El joven había estado en la misma clase que Konohamaru. Lo llenó de una sensación de orgullo al ver al joven actuar de una manera tranquila y serena mientras el alcaide le gritaba órdenes a él y a otros Chunin. Terminó, haciendo que sus hombres se separaran para cumplirlos. Al ver una apertura, Iruka se acercó para preguntar: "¿Qué pasó?"

"¿Todavía no estoy seguro?" Mawashi respondió rápidamente: "Pero, parece que nos han tenido. Ese prisionero que supuestamente estaba siendo transferido resultó ser Udon ".

Iruka sintió una repentina sensación de hundimiento en el estómago y al darse cuenta de dónde miraba el director vio a su antiguo alumno en un monitor. Supuso que el video mostraba lo que había sucedido cuando el Guardián había llegado a la sala de control después de que se separaron cuando uno de los dos guardias que escoltaban al prisionero de repente retiró la capucha de la capa. Claro, el joven resultó ser el joven agente de raíz. Sin embargo, Iruka dirigió su atención a los dos guardias que lo acompañaban, el primero era un hombre alto cuya cara inferior estaba cubierta por una máscara. Aunque llevaba lo que Iruka supuso que era un uniforme estándar para la infame prisión de sangre, el Chunin podía decir que el hombre le había agregado algunos adornos. El otro guardia era una mujer rubia cuya expresión era en blanco, aunque no aburrida.

Iruka rápidamente creyó que entendía algo de lo que sucedió cuando apartó la vista del monitor para decir: "¿Son cómplices suyos?"

"Ese parece ser el caso", respondió Mawashi mientras presionaba un botón que causaba que las imágenes en el monitor cambiaran y mostraran a Udon siendo llevado a una celda de aislamiento en la entrada de la prisión. Los dos guardias estaban sentados afuera mientras algunos Chunin miraban por encima del papeleo, de repente la pantalla se volvió estática oscureciendo la imagen. Iruka creía que fue cuando se produjo la explosión, y para cuando se recuperó, Leaf Chunin había caído. El alto guardia había tirado su chaqueta y camisa revelando un tatuaje de dragón que cubría su pecho. También se había puesto una garra de tres puntas en la mano derecha y ahora llevaba lo que parecía ser una máscara de Kirigakure Hunter. La mujer también se había quitado el uniforme que llevaba puesto para revelar que llevaba un leotardo verde azulado que dejaba al descubierto sus piernas.

Al darse cuenta de que la puerta de entrada parecía haber entrado en la habitación, sospechó que debía haber un tercero involucrado que plantó el explosivo. Con ese pensamiento en mente, Iruka dijo: "Deben tener un cómplice dentro de la prisión. Probablemente un miembro de la raíz, que se deslizó a través de la purga.

"De acuerdo", respondió rápidamente Mawashi, "también arregló que se abrieran las celdas en el primer piso y los prisioneros allí están sublevados. Cerré la prisión y levanté el puente levadizo para que estén contenidos. Pero debemos mantener el control hasta que los refuerzos puedan llegar de Konoha ".

Sin embargo, Iruka frunció el ceño cuando dijo: "Puede que no sea tan simple".

"Por favor explique", respondió el director cuando notó una luz encendida en el transmisor de radio que indicaba que alguien estaba contactando a la sala de control. "Disculpe", dijo rápidamente antes de encenderlo, "Esta es la sala de control, informe".

"Guardián", dijo una voz dolorida que Iruka reconoció como la respuesta de Daichi, "Estaba liderando a mi escuadrón para asegurar el ala de máxima seguridad cuando mi escuadrón fue atacado".

"Imposible", dijo Mawashi, desviando la mirada hacia varios monitores que mostraban los disturbios en curso. Aunque ninguna de las pantallas mostraba a Udon o sus compañeros, estaba claro que el motín parecía estar contenido actualmente. "No debería ser posible para ellos haber alcanzado el ascensor de Máxima Seguridad desde su ubicación".

"Sí ... sí señor", respondió Daichi, "Fuimos atacados por Nobori. Consiguió mi llave para el ascensor.

"Mierda", maldijo el Guardián antes de preguntar, "¿Cuál es el estado de tu escuadrón?"

"Yo ... creo que soy todo lo que queda. Voy a dar persecución. ¿Puedes prescindir de los refuerzos?

"Señor", gritó un kunoichi escuchando todos los informes de estado atrayendo su atención, "La situación en el primer piso se está derrumbando. Parece que alguien conoce el comando de liberación para los sellos de chakra. Los prisioneros tienen pleno acceso a su chakra ".

"Joder", maldijo Mawashi antes de ordenar, "Retirar a todo el personal, excepto a los que estaban estacionados en el ala MS, en el último piso de la prisión. Necesitamos mantener el ala de seguridad hasta que se pueda enviar ayuda. No podemos dejar que bajen el puente levadizo.

Iruka frunció el ceño ante la orden y dijo: "Si haces eso, lo más probable es que liberen a los otros prisioneros para aumentar su número. ¿Qué les impide destruir los mecanismos del puente para bajarlo manualmente?

"Cuando se diseñó, tal escenario ya estaba concebido, por lo que el puente debe bajarse de manera controlada. Incluso si destruyen el mecanismo de descenso y logran empujarlo para que la gravedad lo haga caer. Si golpea la porción de conexión con demasiada fuerza, podría colapsar. También tenemos un mecanismo de autodestrucción que hace que ocurra lo mismo. Dudo que la mayoría de los prisioneros formen parte del plan, por lo que nuestra mejor opción es retirarse para defender esta ubicación "

Iruka asintió con la cabeza en comprensión, pero dijo: "Ya veo, pero Udon debe estar aquí para los miembros de la raíz que supongo que están recluidos en el ala de máxima seguridad debajo de la prisión. No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo aguantaremos si se liberan.

"Por eso lideraré refuerzos para ayudar a mantenerlo seguro", respondió Mawashi. Al darse cuenta de que no había respondido a Daichi, volvió a encender el micrófono. "Daichi, regresa al piso de comando". No recibió una respuesta tan maldita cuando comenzó a dirigirse a la salida.

Iruka se puso a caminar preguntando: "Me gustaría ir contigo".

Mawashi lo estudió por un momento, antes de decir: "Bien, pero nuestro objetivo principal es evitar que los prisioneros en la sección de Máxima Seguridad se suelten. Este no es el momento para tratar de llegar a los estudiantes perdidos ".

"Estás equivocado sobre eso", dijo Iruka y supo que el director estaba a punto de decirle que se quedara. Pero lo siguió agregando: "Sin embargo, sé que no puede tener prioridad sobre detenerlo. Sin embargo, no hay razón para que no pueda hacer ambas cosas ".

El alcaide sonrió cuando dijo: "Un idealista hasta el final, ¿eh?"

Iruka asintió antes de responder: "El llamado de un maestro es tratar siempre de llegar a esos estudiantes perdidos. Ellos son los que más nos necesitan después de todo ".

Mawashi suspiró antes de responder: "Bien, vámonos. Pero, trata de no hacer que me maten. Por lo que he visto de los prisioneros de la raíz aquí, dirían que usted es el que necesita ser contactado.

Iruka asintió antes de seguir al Guardián y temió que el hombre tuviera razón. Pero, la mayoría de las personas habrían dicho lo mismo sobre Naruto, por lo que creyeron que él mismo estaría perjudicando a su antiguo alumno.

"Esto es bastante anticlimático", dijo Naruto a su amante Bijuu, pero no recibió una respuesta.

Principalmente cuando Kiyomi sintió una sensación de temor y culpa que le hizo pensar en cuando había estado peleando con Naruto por el destino de Tifa y los otros Taki-nin. No estaba segura de por qué, pero mientras atravesaban la base vacía, la sensación solo pareció fortalecerse. Al pensar en ello, recordó que el sentimiento se basaba en el temor de que en algún momento él simplemente se cansara de su obstinación y la abandonara. O, más exactamente, comienza a verla como un monstruo, particularmente debido a que ella es responsable de quitarle a sus padres. Aun así, había sido demasiado orgullosa para admitirlo especialmente, ya que había sentido que estaba actuando en su mejor interés.

La Bijuu se preguntó por qué estaba pensando en esos asuntos ahora, pero lo atribuyó a la leve reprimenda que Naruto había hecho en sus sentimientos hacia Momo. Después de todo, ella realmente estaba viviendo en una casa de cristal cuando se trataba de arrojar piedras a las acciones de la sacerdotisa. Su respuesta inicial para devolverle el dinero a la Sacerdotisa hizo que la pelirroja se preguntara si había cambiado o si era capaz de hacerlo. Después de todo, era fácil para ella actuar de forma elevada y poderosa simplemente porque una de las personas a las que había perjudicado la había perdonado. Ella comenzó a sentirse peor consigo misma por su respuesta a él. Particularmente desde que ella sabía que Naruto no había llegado al punto en que había estado dispuesto a luchar contra Sasuke hasta la muerte fácilmente.

Esperando que no lo hubiera lastimado, dijo: "Naruto, lo siento por lo que dije antes".

Una parte de ella imaginaba que su amante estaría confundido ya que normalmente no guardaba rencor. Sin mencionar cómo si ella hubiera sido ofendido por ella, lo habría dicho en ese momento. Sin embargo, cuando su mirada se posó en ella, no tenía nada del calor al que ella se había acostumbrado cuando él dijo: "No te preocupes por eso. Eres un monstruo después de todo.

"W ... qué", respondió Kiyomi con sorpresa, "No quieres decir eso".

"No lo hago", dijo Naruto dando un paso adelante que la hizo retroceder. "Mataste a mi padre y mi madre. Sin mencionar que ha sido la mayor fuente de dolor en mi vida. ¿Realmente pensaste que acabo de dejar pasar todo? Me has sido útil, nada más.

Cada palabra se sentía como un cuchillo para el corazón de Kiyomi, y casi parecía ser la prueba de que la culpa que había estado creciendo dentro de ella había sido justificada. Naruto dio otro paso hacia ella, y ella lo reflejó mientras se retiraba de él. Sus palabras se volvieron más duras cuando dijo: "¿De verdad crees que podría llegar a amar a una criatura como tú? Una criatura tan envuelta en su propio dolor que la humanidad sintió que era similar a un desastre natural. Pero ni siquiera mereces ese título, ya que tales desastres no son amargos, demonios llenos de amenazas que estaban de mal humor ".

La espalda de Kiyomi terminó presionada contra la pared mientras decía al borde de las lágrimas: "Lo siento. Sé que lo que hice en el pasado está mal, pero he cambiado ". Sin embargo, Naruto continuó cerrando con ella y notando que estaba blandiendo sus espadas, ella temió que estuviera a punto de atacarla, así que agitó su mano antes de que ella provocara un muro de llamas entre ellos. En su prisa y miedo, demostró ser más poderoso de lo que ella anticipaba obligándolo a saltar hacia atrás para que no lo atrapara. Como tal, ella inmediatamente trató de decir: "Lo siento, no quise decir ..."

Naruto solo le dirigió una mirada fría mientras decía: "¿Qué más debería haber esperado de un demonio?"

"Esto es bastante anticlimático", dijo Naruto, ya que esperaba tener que luchar contra legiones de villanos para llegar a Mito.

Naruto estaba confundido por la falta de respuesta de Kiyomi, y comenzó a preguntarse si había sido demasiado duro con ella por lo que había dicho con respecto a Momo. Sabía que a veces su amante parecía tomarse en serio las críticas sobre cómo había sido en el pasado. Especialmente porque a veces ella parecía volver a ser quien había sido cuando se trataba de amenazas para él. Él lo atribuyó no solo a sus sentimientos por él, sino porque a ella, él representaba a las muchas víctimas de sus alborotos, y mientras la perdonara, ella en esencia sería perdonada.

No sentía lo mismo, ya que creía que era realmente una cuestión no tanto de las fuerzas externas que perdonaban a una persona, sino de que realmente provenía del interior. Después de todo, incluso si él la perdonaba, eso no significaba que no hubiera personas a las que ella pudiera haber perjudicado que no lo hicieron. Tifa, por ejemplo, todavía tenía una visión relativamente negativa de ella. Su madre también lo hizo, aunque eso pareció comenzar a desvanecerse como resultado de su reciente intercambio con él. Aún así, Naruto deseaba que hubiera hecho un esfuerzo más concertado para disculparse con algunas de las otras personas a las que había perjudicado, y no solo a él. No lo había mencionado principalmente debido a su temor de que entonces sería colocar el pensamiento en su cabeza, en lugar de realmente originarse desde adentro.

Sacudió la cabeza para concentrarse en la tarea que tenía entre manos, especialmente mientras continuaba sintiendo como si un fantasma del pasado se cernía a su alrededor. Él atribuyó su sentimiento de esa manera debido a un sentimiento de culpa por lo que Kiyomi le había dicho con respecto a Sasuke. Aunque, ella no lo había acusado de eso, una parte de él sentía que la razón por la que había sido capaz de eliminar al Uchiha de su vida fue por su harén. Por supuesto, Sasuke había tomado la decisión de cortar su vínculo con él de manera bastante clara, sin mencionar que deliberadamente le había quitado la vida a varios Kumo-nin en su intento de secuestrar el jinchuriki de las Ocho Colas. Pero una parte de Naruto sintió que si no fuera por sus lazos verdaderos con las mujeres ahora unidas a él, entonces podría haber estado más dispuesto a ignorar esas acciones para preservar las suyas con Sasuke.

Después de todo, Naruto reconoció que él era en esencia una persona bastante egoísta. Como prueba de ello, no tuvo que buscar más allá de su antiguo sueño de ser Hokage. Después de todo, toda su razón para desear el puesto no era mejorar la vida de los demás, sino disfrutar de su admiración por él. En muchos sentidos, Naruto sintió que tal vez por eso había perseguido a Sasuke tanto como lo había reconocido como alguien cuya admiración había deseado.

Pero, Naruto realmente estaba llegando a creer que casi todas las personas estaban más o menos motivadas por el deseo personal. Era solo que algunos deseos tendían a ser más aceptables para los espectadores externos. Por ejemplo, Naruto sintió que su padre realmente era un gran Hokage, pero eso fue simplemente porque había deseado serlo, incluso más de lo que deseaba ser un hombre de familia. Naruto sintió que sus deseos originales para el puesto se basaban en un deseo de reconocimiento. Las acciones de su padre cuando Kiyomi fue liberado se basaron en su deseo de ser adorado por la aldea, y como tal, ningún sacrificio fue demasiado grande para lograrlo. Incluso yendo tan lejos como sacrificar a su esposa al permitirle la muerte, y cargar a su hijo con convertirse en un jinchuriki. Realmente podría haber sentido que hacerlo sería para el bien mayor del mundo en general,

Supuso que se sentía así porque, en verdad, tanto su madre como él también habían sido miembros de la aldea, y sintió que merecían haber sido protegidos por el Hokage ese día tanto como todos los demás. También sentía que Gaara estaba cayendo esencialmente en la misma trampa, ya que era fácil afirmar que actuar para la aldea negaba algo de lo horrible de lo que admitió ser capaz de hacerle a Sari. Pero, al final del día, sintió que sus acciones estaban tan motivadas por su propio interés como lo habían estado las suyas. Era solo que, dado que sus acciones beneficiarían o habrían beneficiado a sus aldeas, las personas que se beneficiaron de ellas estaban dispuestas a darles un paso a través de su admiración. Cuál había sido el objetivo que buscaban.

Sin embargo, después de su pelea final con Sasuke, el reconocimiento del Uchiha fue algo que Naruto sintió que ya no valía la pena lograr a toda costa, incluido ignorar la miseria que estaba extendiendo, y mientras lo veía reducir a Mikoto había sido el catalizador de este entendimiento. En verdad, había comenzado a desvanecerse casi tan pronto como abrió el pergamino que Kanji le dio. Después de todo, con la tentación de desarrollar algo con Ino antes que él, había estado dispuesto a olvidarse de lo que lo había llevado a entrenar durante esos tres años.

Como tal, Naruto sintió un sentimiento de culpa por abandonar esencialmente a Sasuke a su oscuridad. Lo que a pesar de que creía que era bastante arrogante de su parte pensar que podía obligar a Sasuke a cambiar. Una parte de él sentía que, de no haber sido por sus amantes, habría seguido persiguiendo ese objetivo si solo hubiera obligado a Sasuke a reconocerlo, y si hubiera logrado convencerlo para que se sometiera. Entonces habría perdido rápidamente el interés. La culpa de Naruto tendía a hacerlo temer que después de afirmar que su objetivo había sido traer de vuelta a Sasuke. Que una vez que haya logrado su objetivo, no habría importado si el Uchiha simplemente vagara solo una vez más, siempre que sintiera que había logrado su reconocimiento deseado de que el vínculo que tenían era importante para el Uchiha.

Por supuesto, Naruto ahora reconoció que un vínculo requería que ambas personas lo valoraran, y esencialmente había recibido su respuesta de Sasuke durante su enfrentamiento en el Valle del Fin. Particularmente desde que Sasuke había demostrado que solo sus objetivos habían importado. Naruto sintió que también era así como se comportaba Gaara con respecto a su relación con Sari, ya que si bien el vínculo que compartían podría tener sentido en circunstancias normales. Al igual que su vínculo con Sasuke. Rápidamente pasó a segundo plano una vez que entró en conflicto con los objetivos de Gaara de ser reconocido como un gran Kage. Mucho, como Sasuke había decidido, su amistad no importaba tanto como su deseo de venganza contra Itachi.

Naruto había creído que abandonar a Sasuke sería imperdonable para alguien que afirmara desear lazos con la gente. Pero, ahora reconocía que su renuencia había sido porque solo tenía un puñado de ellos, y había sido bastante codicioso al no dejar ir a nadie, incluso cuando la persona con la que había estado había dejado bastante claro que sus propias ambiciones eran más importantes. Pero, habiendo desarrollado vínculos verdaderamente significativos, se había vuelto más fácil. Sin embargo, todavía había una pizca de culpa que tal vez había sido demasiado apresurado para seguir adelante.

Naruto sintió esa culpa manifestarse cuando creyó escuchar a Kiyomi decir algo, pero le pidió que lo repitiera y la miró solo para encontrar a Sasuke parado frente a él. El Uchiha parecía mucho como lo había hecho durante su último enfrentamiento, lo que lo llevó a preguntar mientras daba un paso amenazador hacia él, "W ... ¿qué? ¿De donde vienes? ¿Dónde está Kiyomi?

La habitación parecía más oscura que antes, y Sasuke dio un paso atrás en la oscuridad y dijo: "¿No te preocupes por ella? Ella es fácilmente reemplazable. Como yo, ¿verdad?

"Corta la mierda", respondió Naruto enojado, "y dime qué has hecho con ella".

"¿Por qué no me haces perder?" Respondió Sasuke alejándose de él. Retrocedió contra la pared, y al ver una oportunidad, Naruto saltó hacia adelante para agarrarlo. Sin embargo, agitando su mano, Sasuke hizo que apareciera un muro de fuego entre ellos.

El Uchiha sonrió mientras decía: "No finjas que la valoras. Los dos sabemos que solo te importan aquellos que te admiran. No hizo falta mucho para que me abandonaras después de todo.

"No trates de jugar a ser una víctima conmigo, maldita sea", dijo Naruto enojado. "No puedes decir que te abandoné, cuando eres el que necesitaba cortar esos lazos para perseguir tus propias ambiciones".

Sasuke se rió entre dientes antes de responder: "¿No es eso la tetera que llama a la olla negra? Quiero decir, ¿cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que rompas los lazos con Gaara si él no sigue el programa y te besa el trasero como todos los demás? Naruto rugió enojado antes de saltar hacia el Uchiha a través de las llamas, pero rápidamente se alejó mientras se reía burlonamente.

Mito vio a Naruto atacar a Kiyomi, quien rápidamente se escapó cuando ella dijo: "Por favor, Naruto para. Y ... ¿Dijiste que me amabas?

Sin embargo, su compañero Uzumaki dejó en claro que estaba respondiendo a una conversación completamente diferente cuando dijo: "¡Maldita sea, bastardo! ¡No puedes tener las dos cosas!

La mirada de Mito se dirigió a Momo, quien parecía emocionado con lo que estaba sucediendo en la pantalla y un poco decepcionado. Pensó que la mejor manera de hacer que se abriera sobre lo que estaba sucediendo era concentrarse en lo que le disgustaba y preguntó: "¿Todo no va de acuerdo con su plan?"

Momo miró por encima del hombro antes de volver a la pantalla y respondió: "Estoy un poco decepcionada de que no haya traído a todos sus amantes". Quería que se mataran entre sí, antes de soltarla para acabar con ellos.

Mito dirigió su mirada hacia la pantalla mientras Kiyomi retrocedía y volvía a lanzar otra pared de llamas. No estaba muy segura de cómo funcionaban los genjutsu, era evidente que ella sabía que Naruto la estaba atacando en algún nivel. Pero, era evidente que no sabía que estaba atacando a su antiguo Bijuu. La mujer Uzumaki frunció el ceño mientras trataba de descubrir qué estaba afectando a los dos. Ella comenzó a descartar que en realidad era un genjutsu ya que no había visto a la Sacerdotisa en realidad lanzar uno. Sabía que había formas de lanzar un genjutsu desde la distancia, pero las de efecto de área aún requerían algún tipo de disparador, lo que podría haberle dado a Kiyomi o Naruto la oportunidad de defenderse de él.

Al no haber visto nada por el estilo, sus ojos se agrandaron al reconocer lo que los estaba alucinando. "Esa no es una niebla cualquiera", dijo Mito en comprensión, "es miasma de un demonio".

Momo la miró sorprendida, antes de que apareciera una gran sonrisa cuando dijo: "Estoy impresionada. No eres solo otra cara bonita. Volviendo a la pantalla, vio a Kiyomi arrojar su capa de zorro para evitar ser cortada por la mitad por las espadas de Naruto. Luego usó una cola para abofetearlo antes de intentar huir. Momo se molestó mientras gritaba: "No corras, estúpida perra. Se supone que debes matarlo.

Mito vio a Naruto perseguirlo, y comenzó a verter su deseo de que su amante se calmara en la marca del zorro. Ella notó que él comenzaba a disminuir, e imaginó que su sensación de su presencia le recordaba por qué estaba allí en primer lugar. Con la esperanza de distraer a Momo, ella dijo: "He oído que Monjes y Sacerdotisas han usado a Demon Miasma para ceremonias que los obligan a confrontar sus miedos y culpa. Supongo que lo estamos viendo en juego, pero sin las salvaguardas. Sin embargo, no podría haber sido fácil recolectar tanto. Incluso los demonios extremadamente poderosos solo emiten puñados a la vez, y eso se debe principalmente a su contacto con el avión demonio.

"Es cierto", respondió Momo apartándose de las pantallas como Mito había esperado. "Sin embargo, hay un lugar donde la barrera entre el Demon Plane y nuestro mundo es muy delgada".

A Mito le tomó solo un momento darse cuenta de a qué se refería la mujer cuando dijo: "La herida supurante".

Momo obviamente estaba sorprendido por su conocimiento. "Hm, eres más que una cara bonita, ¿verdad? El conocimiento de ese lugar es un secreto muy bien guardado dentro del elenco religioso.

Mito entendió por qué, ya que era el lugar donde el Demon Moryo había entrado por primera vez al mundo desde el Reino Demonio. Hacerlo había sido tan violento que había dejado una rasgadura en la Tierra de los Demonios de la que Miasma continuamente goteaba, dando al área una apariencia retorcida y desolada. Aunque, lo había hecho casi un milenio antes de que ella naciera, la herida nunca se había cerrado por completo. Una de las razones por las que se creía que no había sanado fue porque fue a través de lo que Moryo siguió regresando al reino humano después de cada derrota de las Sacerdotisas que fueron los antepasados de Shion. También era la razón por la cual la madre de Shion, la Sacerdotisa Miroku, lo había derrotado de la manera que ella lo había hecho. Ella había intentado terminar el ciclo separando su espíritu de su forma física, permitiendo así que la lágrima sane.

La única razón por la que Mito lo sabía era porque en su juventud su padre y ella habían sido contactados por la Sacerdotisa de la época, para ver si Uzumaki podía cerrarlo a través de sus técnicas de sellado. Sin embargo, nunca pasó nada de eso, ya que había algunos monjes que no querían que se cerrara la lágrima, ya que usaban el Miasma para sus rituales. Además, ha habido cierto temor de que si la lágrima se cerrara, Moryo abriría una nueva en otra ubicación.

Particularmente porque se creía que había requerido una cantidad increíble de tiempo y esfuerzo para abrirlo. Los monjes que habían argumentado en contra de su cierre habían hecho uso del hecho de que él aparecía continuamente a través de él a pesar de haber sido repelido una y otra vez. Mito admitió que tenían razón, especialmente porque había sido derrotado sin escapar de la Herida de las Hermanas numerosas veces debido a los barrios, las barreras y las sectas religiosas estacionadas allí. Solo había logrado liberarse la última vez cuando se enfrentó a la Sacerdotisa Miroku porque había creado su ejército de piedra que había enviado primero.

Imaginando que con su última derrota, la mayoría de esas defensas se habían vuelto a poner en su lugar, Mito dijo: "Sin embargo, dudo que dejen que cualquiera se acerque para tomar algunas".

Momo sonrió cuando respondió: "Estarías en lo correcto". Pero, tiene usos además de solo para ceremonias religiosas, por lo que existe un mercado negro bastante extenso. Con unos pocos estimulantes mezclados, en realidad produce un subidón bastante poderoso por lo que escucho ".

Uzumaki no pudo decir que estaba sorprendida de que hubiera una aplicación de narcóticos porque sospechaba que algunas de las órdenes religiosas usaban el miasma con múltiples propósitos para llenar sus arcas. Al menos por eso sentía que no estaban dispuestos a irse. Pero, ella dejó caer el asunto cuando Momo comenzó a alejarse. Con la esperanza de mantenerla distraída, preguntó: "¿Qué lograría matarla?"

"Nada", respondió Momo sin tragarse el anzuelo ya que no quería perderse el momento. "De hecho, espero que ella sea la que está matando. Pero, eso está fuera de mi control ahora. Sin embargo ... ¿qué? La Sacerdotisa frunció el ceño cuando notó que Naruto se dirigía directamente hacia ellos. Buscó en las pantallas a Kiyomi y la encontró en otra habitación aparentemente atacando fantasmas. No podía entender por qué Naruto no parecía afectado hasta que de repente se dio cuenta. "Tú", dijo volviéndose hacia Mito, "lo estás ayudando de alguna manera". Ella sacó su espada y dijo casi con tristeza: "Parece que no vas a sobrevivir a esto después de todo".

La Sacerdotisa cargó, pero Mito estaba preparado, especialmente porque Momo lo llevaba con la espada hacia arriba. Entonces, cuando estaba dentro del alcance, pateó y arrojó la espada al techo. Momo fue sorprendido por su repentino desarme permitiendo que Mito arremetiera con su pierna izquierda para patearla en el costado de la cabeza. La sacerdotisa se alejó girando, por lo que Mito luego levantó su cuerpo para poder agarrar el mango de la espada entre sus pies. Ella logró liberarlo y lo envió volando al suelo. Ahora con un punto de apoyo, soltó su sello haciendo que una oleada de chakra fluyera a través de ella, lo que canalizó de la misma manera que lo hizo su nieta cuando saltó de la espada y pateó la cadena donde estaba anclada en el techo rompiéndola. Luego, cuando aterrizó, rompió los guanteletes de hierro que cubrían sus manos en el suelo, haciendo que se rompieran. Sintió que el sello supresor de chakra estaba drenando lo que había sido liberado, pero usando la última parte de su energía rápidamente ideó un contra sello que lo liberó. Ella suspiró agradablemente mientras su chakra fluía normalmente otra vez, y estaba algo sorprendida de que Momo se hubiera movido para atacarla.

Centrándose en la Sacerdotisa, descubrió por qué, en lugar de atacar, se había trasladado al conjunto de sellos que controlaba las barreras. La sacerdotisa terminó de aplicar sus cambios, lo que causó que su mano derecha comenzara a brillar. Lo presionó contra su pecho, y luego la matriz de sellos comenzó a latir. Mito tenía una idea decente de lo que había hecho, pero Momo explicó sus acciones cuando dijo: "He modificado la barrera para que bloquee todos los caminos, excepto el que está entre esos dos, y la única forma de derribar las barreras". es matarme Si te apuras, quizás puedas salvarlos antes de que lleguen a otros. Por supuesto, si entras en el miasma, probablemente también comiences a alucinar ".

Mito no estaba tan segura, pero tampoco quería quitarle la vida a la mujer. Apartó la vista de ella para mirar los monitores y vio que Naruto se había topado con una barrera. Ella sonrió cuando él se frotó la cara, antes de ponerse de pie. Podía sentir que Kiyomi estaba en pánico y podía decir que él también. Pero, su preocupación por ella también era bastante palpable. Como tal, ella le hizo saber que tenía la situación bajo control a través de su zorra. Ella notó que se hundió aliviado por un momento antes de darse la vuelta rápidamente para encontrar a Kiyomi.

Momo creyendo que su atención se desvió susurró un encantamiento: "¡Desintegrate, perro negro de Rondanini! ¡Mírate con horror y arranca tu propia garganta! "De entre sus manos se formó una pequeña bola de energía que se disparó como un zarcillo que permaneció conectado a través de su dedo medio e índice. El zarcillo viajó hacia Mito que se agachó. en el último momento. Luego corrió debajo de ella hacia la Sacerdotisa, que movió los dedos para redirigir su jutsu. Pero cuando bajó para intentar capturarla, Mito rodó hacia un lado y luego saltó hacia la pared por la que comenzó a correr. Momo nuevamente trató de corregir, pero Mito saltó sobre él cuando golpeó la pared, aterrizó ante la mujer de cabello oscuro. Luego le dio un golpe de palma en el pecho. El golpe levantó a Momo de sus pies. y la estrelló contra la pared detrás de ella. La Sacerdotisa rebotó, pero antes de tocar el suelo, Mito la agarró y la arrojó al otro lado de la habitación.

Momo gimió mientras luchaba por ponerse de pie. Ella usó el escritorio en el que descansaban los monitores para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, y al ver a Naruto acercarse a Kiyomi envió una sonrisa hacia Mito diciendo: "Parece que llegaste demasiado tarde".

Yamame se preguntó si el destino estaba conspirando contra ella, o si su vida era solo un subproducto de sus malas decisiones. Naturalmente, era más fácil creer en el primero que aceptar la responsabilidad de sus acciones. Pero, sentía que estaba particularmente justificada teniendo en cuenta que lo que la inició en su camino había sido simplemente su deseo de no matar a sus compañeros de clase para convertirse en un genin de Kirigakure. Por supuesto, ella solía dejar de lado cómo había temido que fuera ella la que terminara siendo asesinada ya que había sido una estudiante de bajo a medio grado. Ella siempre había superado el grado, pero eso realmente no importaba mucho cuando la final era una batalla a muerte. Como tal, cuando Kajika decidió que iba a desertar a Sound, sonaba como una buena idea en ese momento.

Pero, eso solo la había llevado a cruzar el Equipo Siete y finalmente a la cárcel. A veces, casi deseaba haber participado en el examen. Particularmente, ya que ella había aprendido de algunos de sus compañeros prisioneros que los enfrentamientos a muerte habían terminado con Zabuza, aunque les dijeron a los estudiantes diferentes que probaran su temple.

Supuso que esa cara también era la razón por la que no había sido reclutada para participar en la rebelión de Danzou que había involucrado a prisioneros. Después de que había fallado, casi se alegraba de haber sido considerada demasiado patética para acercarse, ya que probablemente habría aprovechado la oportunidad. Cuando fracasó, sintió que había esquivado a un kunai particularmente porque le había permitido unirse a las clases de recuperación de Iruka. Realmente no había tenido una agenda cuando comenzó, solo lo hizo porque le quitó algunos detalles del trabajo durante el verano. Pero, ella había llegado a disfrutarlos realmente, ya que recapturó la diversión que tenía al aprender, y también le hizo saber lo que estaba sucediendo fuera del mundo. Sin embargo, la había llenado de una sensación de melancolía, ya que le hizo darse cuenta de que el mundo estaba avanzando sin ella.

Sin un valor real como kunoichi como lo ilustra ella, ni siquiera se la considera para la rebelión. Sabía que su destino probablemente sería retenido en prisión hasta que fuera vieja y gris, antes de ser liberada solo para poder morir en otro lugar. Sin embargo, había recibido su primer rayo de esperanza desde que dejó Kirigakure, cuando Iruka le explicó que si le iba bien durante sus próximos cursos de verano, se le otorgaría una libertad condicional. Además, incluso le había encontrado un trabajo en una compañía naviera. Teniendo en cuenta su vida, debería haber sospechado que era demasiado guía para ser verdad. Los primeros signos de que había sido una explosión que había sacudido toda la prisión.

Iruka, rápidamente se había marchado diciéndole que regresara a su celda y que permaneciera allí sin importar lo que sucediera. Sin ver una opción, había sido fácil decir que lo haría como el guardia se la había llevado. Pero, entonces todos los guardias se retiraron de su piso, y poco después se abrieron las puertas de todas las celdas. A pesar de su promesa, encontró la tentación de la libertad demasiado atractiva, por lo que había salido para encontrar a muchos de los prisioneros reunidos alrededor de un hombre aún más joven que ella. El joven les había explicado a los que lanzó: "Mi nombre es Udon, y tengo una propuesta única para ti. Estás libre de tus jaulas, pero tienes un largo camino por recorrer para alcanzar tu libertad. Liberaré los sellos que unen tu chakra. Pero a cambio, debes capturar la sala de control en el piso superior. Si la situación en la prisión se sale demasiado de control, volarán el puente atrapando a todos aquí. La única razón por la que aún no lo han hecho es porque esperan refuerzos de la Hoja ".

Iwana, su ex compañera de equipo y alguien que también había desertado a Sound con ella le preguntó: "¿Qué pasa? Digamos que te ayudamos y evita que destruyan el puente. Todavía estamos atrapados en medio de la jodida Tierra del Fuego. La hoja nos perseguirá.

Yamame estaba algo sorprendido por su pregunta sensata. Pero, pensé que muchos de los shinobi que habían tratado de escapar durante la rebelión habían terminado de vuelta en la cárcel simplemente cruzando el puente no mejorarían su situación. De hecho, si los atraparan probablemente empeoraría las cosas, especialmente porque tenía un perdón sentado en la mesa. Pero, comenzó a preguntarse si ese era realmente el caso después de todo, Iruka estaba atrapada en la prisión y se preguntó qué pasaría con la oferta si él moría.

Ese pensamiento, junto con la forma tranquila que Udon respondió, dijo: "Ya lo he considerado. Cualquiera que participe en tomar la sala de control y sobreviva será libre de irse conmigo. Pronto un nuevo poder irrumpirá en la escena y tendrás la oportunidad de unirte. Bueno, la oportunidad tal vez no sea la palabra correcta, ya que no tendrá más remedio que unirse al menos hasta que nos revelemos. Sin embargo, seguramente tener la oportunidad de volver a ser shinobi debe vencer el desperdicio en una prisión por el resto de sus vidas. ¡Ahora decide!

Yamame dudó por un momento, pero escuchar a Iwana y los otros prisioneros rápidamente aceptaron que gritara: "Estoy dentro".

Udon hizo una seña con la mano y suspiró de una manera casi orgásmica cuando le devolvieron su chakra por primera vez en seis años. Luego, Udon la hizo feliz por su decisión y dijo: "Oh, también hay un bono especial para cualquiera que me traiga la cabeza de uno de estos hombres. Bueno, excepto el tercero. Quiero que me lo traigan vivo. Reconoció a los dos primeros como el director de la prisión, e Iruka. Pero entonces uno que querían vivo la confundió, ya que ella no lo reconoció y él parecía tener la misma edad que Udon. El joven estaba sonriendo y tenía el pelo castaño claro. Yamame no podía imaginar cuál era su importancia. Pero, con Iruka marcada como un hombre muerto, dudaba que pudiera obtener ese perdón, por lo que creía haber tomado la decisión correcta y comenzó a seguir a los demás mientras se dirigían al siguiente piso.

Iruka frunció el ceño cuando el ascensor a la sección de máxima seguridad los llevó a las entrañas de la prisión. No podía evitar la sensación de que algo andaba mal, pero nuevo, no tenían tiempo para reflexionar realmente sobre eso. Se habían cruzado con el equipo de Daichi y los encontraron masacrados, pero no había señales del joven mismo. No se sorprendió demasiado cuando supo que el Nobori que los había atacado aparentemente también había sido un antiguo alumno suyo. Sin mencionar a un amigo cercano de Daichi. Una vez más, Iruka sintió el deseo de reprenderse por no ver las señales.

Pero, no había durado ya que había un rastro de sangre que presumieron que Daichi había seguido a su amigo. Por la cantidad de sangre, Iruka se había sorprendido de que el joven hubiera llegado al elevador, y sospechaba que los encontrarían colapsados frente a él. Particularmente desde que había informado que su llave de ascensor había sido tomada. Pero, cuando llegaron a la entrada del ascensor, no encontraron señales de él.

Iruka, encontró que su atención volvía al presente cuando el ascensor se instaló diciéndoles que habían llegado. Se preparó al igual que el otro shinobi, pero cuando se abrieron las puertas, no recibió ningún aluvión de kunai u otras armas. Salieron del ascensor para encontrar una masacre, del equipo que había estado vigilando las puertas que conducían a la parte más segura de la prisión.

"¿Que pasó aquí?" preguntó uno de los shinobi buscando a los shinobi en busca de sobrevivientes.

Un gruñido surgió de uno de ellos, e Iruka siendo el más cercano rápidamente lo hizo girar. Reconoció al joven con casco como un ex alumno y dijo: "Daichi, espera".

"Yo ... Iruka", dijo débilmente debido a la pérdida de sangre debido a los numerosos cortes que había sufrido.

Mawashi rápidamente los cerró y preguntó: "Daichi, ¿qué pasó? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

"Yo ... seguí a Nobori, pero él volvió a caer sobre mí. H ... me noqueó y me usó para que los demás bajaran la guardia. Pero, no estoy seguro de lo que sucedió después de eso, debo haberme desmayado ".

"Está bien, lo hiciste bien hijo. Déjenos manejarlo desde aquí. el Guardián dijo sonando preocupado aún. "Iruka, lleva a Daichi contigo y encuentra un lugar seguro para esconderte. Aseguraremos el área y nos aseguraremos de que Nobori no esté aquí abajo.

Iruka sintió que algo no funcionaba y le preguntó: "Si Nobori está aquí abajo, probablemente ya haya liberado a los prisioneros. Serás superado en número.

"Somos conscientes", respondió Mawashi dándole a Iruka una sonrisa de aceptación que los otros guardias también lucieron. "Pero este es nuestro deber".

Daichi luchó por ponerse de pie y dijo débilmente: "Entonces yo también debería quedarme".

"Has hecho lo suficiente", dijo Mawashi con orgullo, "en esa condición solo te matarían. No estoy planeando morir aquí, así que charlar lo suficiente. Iruka, tienes tus órdenes.

Iruka asintió mientras el director y sus hombres se movían hacia las grandes puertas para ingresar el código. Guió a Daichi al elevador, y no pudo evitar sentir que algo andaba mal mientras observaba a los hombres entrar al ala de Máxima Seguridad para ver que Nobori estaba adentro.

Naruto se sintió aliviado cuando Mito le envió otro completamente claro. Se había imaginado que Momo debía haber peleado un poco. Frunció el ceño cuando escuchó susurros que parecían provenir de las sombras, y se imaginó que si los escuchaba estaría en la voz de Sasuke. Pero, no les haría caso, ya que sentía que Kiyomi estaba en estado de pánico y angustia. Sospechaba que era su preocupación por sus amantes lo que hacía que los susurros que lo bombardeaban perdieran su poder sobre él.

Naruto sintió que se estaba acercando a su posición, pero en lugar de la voz de Kiyomi, sonaba como Sasuke. Al llegar a la habitación, escuchó a Sasuke gritar: "¿Dónde estás, perdedor? ¿Me has abandonado otra vez para encontrar a tu perra? ¿No es así como tú, el hombre que dijo que era mi amigo corriendo y dejándome en mi oscuridad por un poco de coño?

Naruto sintió la necesidad de responder, pero se negó a que lo molestaran particularmente, ya que mantuvo su enfoque en cómo la marca de zorro de Kiyomi le decía que ella estaba parada frente a él. Creyendo que entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, respiró con calma y comenzó a entrar en el estado que tenía antes de entrar en Modo Sabio. Sintió que el mundo se desvanecía dejando todo claro y creía que el Sasuke que estaba frente a él era Kiyomi. Pero lo que estaba viendo era la manifestación de la culpa que sentía por seguir adelante con su vida y darle la espalda a Sasuke. Con eso en mente, lo abordó diciendo: "Tienes razón en cierto sentido. Te abandoné Pero, es tanto tu culpa como la mía. Decidiste que tu venganza es más importante que mi amistad, y sería irresponsable de mi parte ignorar en qué te has convertido solo para mantener este vínculo.

Supuso que su discurso había atraído la atención de Kiyomi cuando Sasuke se centró en él. Podía imaginar que ella respondió a lo que había escuchado, ya que la imagen del Uchiha decía: "Puedes vestirlo como quieras. Pero simplemente me abandonaste por esas perras atadas a ti.

"Tienes razón", admitió Naruto libremente, "Porque, son verdaderos lazos y merecen mi atención, amor y lealtad". Hubo un tiempo en que tú también lo hiciste, pero no puedo seguir persiguiendo al fantasma de ese vínculo para descuidar mi futuro con ellos. Tendré la mano extendida, pero depende de ti tomarla. No a mí para obligarte a hacerlo. Sasuke comenzó a desvanecerse cuando Naruto llegó a un acuerdo con su decisión de dejar ir su vínculo con el Uchiha, y al hacerlo reveló que Kiyomi parecía asustada de él. Ya no sentía la culpa que se había estado acumulando desde que entró en la niebla, así que pensé que debía estar impulsando las visiones que probablemente estaba viendo.

Extendiéndole la mano, envió sus sentimientos de amor a su marca cuando dijo: "Kiyomi, eres más fuerte que esto. ¿No olvides quién eres?

Kiyomi dio un paso atrás, como si estuviera planeando golpearla. Luego gritó: "¡Vuelve!" Enviando otro muro de llamas que lo hizo saltar hacia atrás.

Se preguntó si algunas de sus palabras se escucharon mientras ella gritaba: "Sé que soy un monstruo. Pero dijiste que me amabas. ¿Cómo puedo hacer que me perdones?

Al escuchar la súplica en su voz, él se enojó con la Sacerdotisa que había sometido a su amante a tal tortura. Pensar que sus palabras simplemente serían retorcidas y creer acciones siempre hablaba más fuerte que ellas de todos modos. Comenzó a acercarse lentamente a su amante, la pared de llamas que ella había lanzado antes se había desvanecido. Pero, al cerrar la distancia entre ellos, ella lo intensificó. Sin embargo, Naruto no se detuvo cuando en su lugar se movió para atravesarlo, Kiyomi sintió que su intención rápidamente gritó: "¡Alto!"

Naruto no escuchó y justo cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo, creó una abertura en su interior. La pared comenzó a desvanecerse, pero ella gimió cuando dijo: "Aléjate ... por favor".

Sin embargo, Naruto se acercó a ella y ella hizo una mueca como si aceptara cualquier castigo que creía que estaba a punto de entregar. En cambio, él simplemente acarició su mejilla, sus ojos se abrieron, obviamente sorprendidos por su suave caricia. Ella se concentró en él, y él dijo: "Kiyomi, no es mi lugar perdonarte para liberarte de esta carga. Eso es solo algo que puedes hacer por ti mismo. Pero eres mía y siempre lo serás mientras tomes mi mano cada vez que te busco.

Kiyomi cubrió sus manos con las suyas y luego las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos mientras lloraba, "Lo siento por todo el dolor que te he causado".

Ella se arrodilló y él la siguió hacia abajo para abrazarla y él respondió: "Lo sé, y lo he sabido desde hace mucho tiempo. Es hora de que comiences a perdonarte a ti mismo.

Kiyomi se aferró a él mientras sollozaba sin control, y no estaba segura de qué más decir. Naruto nuevamente decidió que las acciones eran mejores que las palabras, ya que simplemente la abrazó con fuerza.

"¡No! ¿Que es esto?" Momo preguntó mientras luchaba contra el agarre de Mito mientras veían a Naruto abrazar a las mujeres. "Debería estar tratando de hacerla pedazos o viceversa".

"Eso nunca iba a suceder".

Momo dejó de luchar mientras preguntaba mientras miraba el monitor: "¿Qué quieres decir? Peleaban entre sí al principio.

Mito asintió y respondió: "Cierto, pero esperabas que se atacaran entre sí con culpa y enojo. Pero no son tan débiles como crees. Mientras pensaba que mientras Naruto y ella se habían separado, Kiyomi se había dirigido a personas que sentía que había perjudicado y continuó: "Desde el principio, Kiyomi solo luchó a la defensiva. Probablemente porque estaba viendo a Naruto durante su visión. Sin embargo, Naruto aparentemente estaba viendo a Sasuke. Aunque, cuando derribó a su madre, Naruto intentó derrotarlo y estuvo dispuesto a matarlo. No me imagino que no sintiera como si le estuviera dando la espalda a un amigo. Según tengo entendido, él dijo una vez que prefería seguir siendo un tonto que hacerlo. Pero, tal afirmación descuida tristemente la propia voluntad del Uchiha en el asunto. Aún así, creo que Naruto cedería si durante una pelea Sasuke se rindiera,

"Entonces tendré que tomar el asunto en mis propias manos", gritó Momo antes de agregar, "¡Bakudo número ocho, Seji!"

Un orbe azul apareció hacia el dorso de la mano de Momo que debido a que Mito sostenía sus brazos detrás de ella le permitió a la sacerdotisa empujarla hacia ella. El orbe se dispersó y envió a Mito volando de regreso hasta que golpeó la pared detrás de ella. Momo corrió rápidamente hacia la puerta, agarrando la espada que Mito había enterrado en el suelo mientras lo hacía. Mito se recuperó y saltó tras ella, pero se estrelló contra la barrera que se erigió alrededor de la habitación incluso cuando Momo la atravesó. Sacudiendo las telarañas de su cabeza, se trasladó al conjunto de sellos con la esperanza de poder derribarla antes de que la Sacerdotisa llegara a su Familia.

Yamame sintió como si estuviera tomando algún tipo de examen genin mientras se agachaba bajo una espada de uno de los defensores de la sala de control. La razón de esto fue porque Udon aún no había echado una mano a los muchos shinobi que había reclutado para tomar la palabra. No estaba segura de por qué, pero casi tenía la sensación de que todas sus acciones no tenían sentido. Pero, habiéndose comprometido a escapar, decide confiar en que el joven tenía una salida de la situación.

Centrándose en el obstáculo actual para ese objetivo, usó un kama que había liberado de un guardia muerto y lo bajó hacia el tobillo del shinobi que estaba enfrentando. En el último segundo, la giró para que la hoja quedara mirando hacia otro lado y logró romperla. El hombre cayó hacia atrás, y ella siguió golpeando el mango en su cabeza dejándolo inconsciente. Sus razones para hacerlo fueron principalmente porque si la fuga fracasaba, no se encontraría repentinamente enfrentada a la ejecución, como había sido el caso de muchos de los prisioneros que habían participado en la rebelión a medida que se mejoraban sus sentencias.

Levantó la vista y vio una abertura entre los defensores del pasillo final antes de la sala de control. Aprovechando la oportunidad, corrió hacia adelante y arrojó una bola de etiquetas explosivas que también había liberado. Aterrizó ante las pesadas puertas, antes de explotar. Corriendo a través del humo, vio que la mayoría de los shinobi restantes habían quedado aturdidos por la explosión. Sin embargo, una kunoichi hacia atrás parecía ser la menos afectada. Al darse cuenta de que la habitación se había perdido, rápidamente hizo una pausa para buscar un panel de control donde se encontraba un botón gigante de vidrio.

Yamame levantó su arma y la arrojó justo cuando la kunoichi la estaba alcanzando. La cuchilla se enterró en el dorso de la mano de la mujer y la hizo gritar. Aun así, ignorando el dolor, trató de alcanzarlo con la otra mano, pero Yamame la detuvo cuando dijo: "¡No lo hagas! Has perdido, no hay razón para morir.

El kunoichi se hundió en la derrota, pero Udon luego entró en la habitación diciendo: "Muy bien".

Iwana también lo siguió y dijo enojado: "No, gracias a ti".

Dirigiéndose a su ex compañero de equipo, Udon se acercó a ella mientras se dirigía a los prisioneros sobrevivientes: "Ya tengo una salida de la prisión. También estabas ganando asiento, así que era natural que hicieras el trabajo pesado ". Sacó el Kama del panel de control y luego cortó fríamente la cuchilla sobre el cuello herido del kunoichi. La mujer miró a Yamame con ojos llenos de traición mientras su sangre se derramaba de la herida. Centrándose en ella, Udon dijo: "No pude evitar notar que dejaste un rastro de guardias inconscientes detrás de ti. No te preocupes, te arreglé para ti. Dirigiéndose al resto, dijo: "La misericordia es una debilidad. Uno que no darás ni esperarás recibir en tus nuevas vidas.

Centrándose en Yamame, Udon dijo: "Me imagino que solo estabas cubriendo tus apuestas. Pero, necesitará estar totalmente comprometido en el futuro. ¿Entender?"

"Sí", respondió ella, aunque cuando pasó junto a ella, su mirada se desvió hacia los ojos acusadores de la ahora muerta kunoichi.

"Bien", dijo Udon antes de presionar el botón de que acababan de luchar para evitar su activación.

Iruka se quitó su chaleco antibalas mientras inspeccionaba la herida que había recibido de una máscara con un shinobi que lucía una garra en su mano derecha. Se había encontrado con el hombre, junto con la mujer rubia y baja que lo acompañaba en la entrada del ascensor después de volver a subirlo. Al cerrar los ojos con él, la mujer había caído rápidamente en una posición de combate cuando dijo: "Target confirmó".

Ella se había lanzado sobre él y Daichi, a quien él empujó para crear cierta distancia. El Chunin se había derrumbado en la cubierta del ascensor aparentemente cayendo inconsciente nuevamente. La patada de la mujer golpeó la parte trasera del elevador lo suficientemente fuerte como para abollarlo, pero rápidamente lo usó para saltar del elevador antes de que él pudiera atacar. La siguió y rápidamente tuvo que esquivar cuando el hombre enmascarado lo golpeó con su garra. Iruka logró evitar la mayor parte del golpe, pero la garra todavía cortó lo suficiente como para cortarlo.

Iruka maldijo porque los dos lo habían separado de Daichi, y para empeorar las cosas, las puertas del ascensor comenzaron a cerrarse. Al escuchar que comenzaba a descender, solo esperaba que Mawashi lo llamara para asegurarlo.

Pero, tuvo que concentrarse en su situación mientras la kunoichi atacaba nuevamente. Iruka bloqueó el grupo que arrojó, y siguió con un golpe propio que ella a su vez bloqueó. Luego saltó hacia atrás en el aire cuando el hombre enmascarado se acercó y se hizo un ovillo. Él saltó hacia él, y saltó de él apuñaló con una garra.

Iruka logró agacharse lo suficiente como para que el movimiento oliera y dio un paso con una patada que atrapó al hombre en su rostro enmascarado. Se echó hacia atrás, pero la mujer saltó sobre él girando como un sacacorchos en el aire. El ataque se conectó y lo hizo retroceder varios pasos y cuando ella aterrizó lo siguió anunciando: "Cannon Spike". El golpe atrapó a Iruka en la barbilla, elevándolo en el aire.

Cuando comenzó a regresar al suelo, notó que el shinobi enmascarado estaba esperando con su garra. Sacando un bolsillo de su chaleco, sacó un pergamino que giró y le lanzó al hombre. El shinobi lo maltrató fácilmente antes de apuñalarlo atrapándolo en el estómago. Al menos así parecía antes de estallar en humo para ser reemplazado por el pergamino recién lanzado.

"No está mal", había dicho el hombre antes de girarse para ver dónde había aterrizado el pergamino y ver a Iruka corriendo por el pasillo.

Iruka escuchó los pasos de la mujer que se movía para seguirlo, pero se detuvo cuando el hombre enmascarado ordenó: "Apártate, Killer Bee. Es más divertido cuando le das ventaja a los conejos. Además, los negocios antes que el placer.

Iruka supuso que los dos planeaban bajar al ala de máxima seguridad, casi volteándose. Pero, reconoció que si bien podría haber sido capaz de manejar uno de ellos, enfrentarse a ambos solo resultaría en su muerte. Con la esperanza de que Daichi aún estuviera en el ascensor había alertado a Mawashi de los problemas inminentes en los que se concentraba en tratar de mantenerse con vida.

Iruka hizo una mueca cuando tocó su herida cuando su recuerdo del encuentro terminó. Aplicando un poco de crema antibacteriana, había encontrado en un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Determinó que iba a ser todo el tratamiento que vio al menos hasta que Leaf retiró la prisión. Suspiró al pensar en Yamame ya que había pasado por su celda esperando encontrarla aún allí. No podía decir que estaba demasiado sorprendido de encontrarla desaparecida, pero esperaba que fuera porque al reconocer la situación, pensó que no estaría segura allí. A diferencia de tomar parte en los disturbios y el intento de escape. Pero, temía que era más probable que ella hubiera aprovechado la oportunidad de libertad que podía obtener ahora en lugar de su promesa en el futuro.

Al volver a ponerse su chaleco antibalas, se dijo deprimido ante su aparente mala interpretación de la kunoichi: "Estoy realmente sorprendido de leer los corazones de los niños en estos días".

La atención de Iruka se dirigió a una ventana por el sonido de otra explosión. Observó cómo el humo se elevaba desde cerca del puente levadizo que luego comenzó a caer hacia adelante. Lo escuchó chocar en el otro lado antes de ser seguido por el sonido de una piedra derrumbándose. Reconociendo que la sala de control probablemente se había perdido, y ahora estaba atrapado en la prisión, Iruka decidió que si iba a cumplir con su fin, no sería mientras estaba acurrucado en una habitación esperando ser encontrado por prisioneros atrapados. Con la esperanza de encontrar algunos sobrevivientes en el camino, comenzó a regresar al ala de Máxima Seguridad para alertar al Guardián de la situación.

Momo corrió por los pasillos con su espada apuntando al menos a perforar el corazón del demonio que le había quitado a Kanji. Fue arrastrada por susurros que parecían perseguirla e incluso ganar. Sin embargo, en lugar de ser Kanji como ella esperaba debido a la culpa que sentía, le fallaba, en cambio, parecían ser las de las mujeres que él había esclavizado. Mujeres, que ella se había pensado mejor que Kanji porque no había necesitado colocarle controles como él. Los susurros la llamaron cómplice y cobarde diciendo que ella sabía la verdad del hombre al que servía, pero que había sido demasiado cobarde para enfrentarlo. Con la esperanza de superarlos, empujó sus piernas con más fuerza rezando a Kanji para que su espada encontrara su camino hacia el corazón del demonio, que resultó ser el hombre al que estaba obligada.

Naruto sacó la cabeza de Kiyomi de su pecho cuando sus sollozos comenzaron a ceder y preguntó: "¿Te sientes mejor?"

Kiyomi asintió antes de levantar una manga a sus ojos y dijo: "Sí, pero quiero salir de aquí. Recojamos a Mito y vámonos.

Naruto asintió compartiendo la opinión, así que se puso de pie y ayudó a su amante Bijuu a ponerse de pie. Parecía más pequeña que antes, pero él sintió que era más una percepción ya que rara vez mostraba sus emociones a tal grado. Atribuyéndolo a la vulnerabilidad que ella debe estar sintiendo como resultado, él quería pensar en algo que la alegrara. Sin embargo, antes de que se le ocurriera algo, un grito agudo llenó la habitación.

Se giró para encontrar a Momo viniendo hacia él. Se preparó para defenderse, pero fue empujado a un lado por Kiyomi. Los Bijuu aceptan la carga de la mujer mientras agarra la cuchilla con la mano y la empuja hacia un lado para que no le corte el estómago. Luego, con su brazo libre, envolvió a la mujer en un abrazo y le susurró: "Pobrecita torturada. Ir tan lejos por un hombre que despreciabas.

Momo se apartó del Bijuu como si el gesto la hubiera quemado. Kiyomi arrojó la espada a un lado mientras la Sacerdotisa gritaba: "Me encantó el Maestro Kanji. Deja de intentar hacerme dudar de mí mismo.

Kiyomi curó la herida en su mano y la sostuvo para que Naruto permaneciera donde estaba. Centrándose en la mujer de cabello oscuro, dijo: "Me temo que ese no es el caso. Lo sé porque si fuera cierto cuando atacamos tu recinto, tu chakra habría sido rojo como el de Tayuya.

"W ... ¿de qué estás hablando?"

Kiyomi se acercó y explicó: "Cuando te unes a alguien que usa el Enlace. Tu chakra comienza a reflejar tus sentimientos por esa persona. Solo un Hyuuga puede ver este cambio, así que no me sorprende que no lo sepas. Cuando uno miraba a las mujeres atadas a Kanji, todas eran negras, incluida usted.

"T ... eso no es cierto", dijo ella dando un paso atrás porque Kiyomi comenzó a transformarse en el hombre que primero la había atacado. Momo, el resto de la habitación comenzó a cambiar también hacia el bosque oscuro por el que había estado caminando cuando encontró que su camino estaba bloqueado por un hombre enmascarado. El hombre se lanzó hacia adelante, causando que Momo intentara escapar, pero la había sorprendido arrancando su túnica mientras intentaba escapar. Luego enterrándose dentro de ella rompiendo algo aún más precioso cuando se salió con la suya.

Kiyomi vio como Momo se retorcía en el suelo pidiendo ayuda. Creyendo que estaba atrapada en lo que sea que había usado para hacer que Naruto y su alucinación, supusiera que debía haber sido algo relacionado con la niebla que cubría el piso. Dejando que su chakra se derramara, lo vio reaccionar y cambiar a una niebla roja que trató de llenar con las emociones positivas que sentía hacia su amante y su familia.

Momo perdió la noción de cuántos hombres habían seguido al primero que parecía más interesado en correrse dentro de ella en lugar de disfrutar. Pero él les había dicho a los demás que se saciaran, y ciertamente lo aceptaron. Pero eventualmente, solo quedaba uno en celo en su cuerpo flácido. Pero de repente su cabeza fue removida por una espada, y la suave voz de Kanji comenzó a llamarla. La había llevado desde el lugar y la había llevado a su casa. Él comenzó a limpiarla, diciéndole que acababa de pasar. Momo no sabía por qué, pero mientras sus manos acariciaban su carne y, a pesar de los abusos que acababa de sufrir, sintió su deseo de ser tomada por su crecimiento hasta que de repente se inclinó para besarlo. Lo aceptó con avidez antes de llevarla a su cama. Luego la dejó en su cama, pero antes de que él se subiera para unirse a ella. Las luces de la habitación se apagaron y cuando regresaron, el primer violador enmascarado estaba de pie en su lugar.

Momo gritó pidiendo ayuda, pero una parte de ella reconoció que su subconsciente le estaba revelando la verdad de su supuesto rescatador. El kanji enmascarado comenzó a subir a la cama, pero luego una mano explotó en su pecho. No de una manera sangrienta, pero lo reveló por la alucinación que era. Aún así, desesperado por escapar de lo que siguió, Momo extendió la mano y lo abrazó.

Kiyomi envolvió sus brazos protectoramente alrededor de la mujer mientras decía: "Está bien ahora. Ya no puede hacerte daño.

La sacerdotisa se aferró desesperadamente a la mujer mientras se dejaba calmar por el calor que estaba emitiendo.

Iruka se preguntó si él era la única persona que quedaba en la prisión cuando escuchó un sonido extraño que parecía aumentar. Había alcanzado las alas de MS y descubrió que el elevador de la puerta había sido devuelto una vez más a la cima. Lo había derribado para descubrir que Warden Mawashi y los demás habían sido masacrados, algunos más allá de todo reconocimiento como personas. Además, todos los prisioneros que habían estado retenidos allí ya no estaban. No estaba seguro de cómo planeaba escapar Udon, había tomado el elevador para reunir la mayor cantidad de información posible.

El fuerte zumbido se hizo aún más pronunciado y separado, de modo que reconoció que provenía de múltiples fuentes. Al cruzar una ventana, miró hacia afuera y encontró extraños vehículos voladores que se bajaban al patio. Se dio cuenta de que uno de ellos pasó por encima haciendo que pareciera que iba a aterrizar en el techo. Iruka pensó que era donde debía estar Udon, y decidió enfrentarse a él.

Saltando por la ventana. Comenzó a correr por el edificio. Mientras corría, notó que un gran tanque que parecía contener agua estaba siendo cargado en uno de los vehículos. Llegó al borde de la pared y saltó para aterrizar en el techo justo cuando el vehículo aterrizó. Se sorprendió al encontrar varios prisioneros, incluido Yamame que lo rodeaba. Además, ser retenido entre dos prisioneros era un Nobori luchando y ser retenido por otro Daichi herido.

Nobori parecía sorprendido por su presencia y gritó: "¡Iruka, ayúdame!"

Iruka no estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando, pero algo le dijo que el Chunin no estaba fingiendo. Aún así, no podía ignorar exactamente la posibilidad, así que decidió concentrarse en el cerebro de la operación y dijo: "¿Qué estás jugando en Udon?"

Udon indicó a los prisioneros que abordaran, e Iruka notó que Yamame parecía en conflicto antes de finalmente bajar la cabeza para cumplir. Los otros prisioneros hicieron lo mismo y lograron forzar a Nobori, pero en el último momento, Daichi empujó al prisionero que lo apoyaba. El hombre se movió para recogerlo, pero Udon dijo: "Déjalo". Centrándose en su antiguo maestro, respondió: "Me temo que el tiempo para los juegos hace mucho que pasó Iruka-sensei. Un hecho que Root le recordará a la Hoja muy pronto. Te mostraremos que eres tú quien está jugando a ser shinobi ".

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Iruka sacó un par de kunai y dijo: "El camino hacia la paz no está extendiendo la miseria y la muerte".

"Por supuesto que sí", dijo Udon sin dudar en su voz, "Tu preciosa Voluntad de Fuego es una mentira para fomentar el amor por el pueblo. Ese amor se usa para convencer a los shinobi de que destruyan todas las ideas opuestas. Afirmas que es para proteger a tu familia y seres queridos, pero seguro que no protegió a los Uchiha. Eso fue porque se atrevieron a cuestionar el pueblo, y la paz fue el resultado de esa muerte y miseria. El problema con usted es que no está dispuesto a verlo hasta su conclusión natural. En cambio, esperas una 'razón' cuando, en verdad, la única razón que necesitas es que creen de manera diferente a ti. Pero, estás demasiado ocupado tratando de ser los buenos. Así nació Root, pero tu precioso Tercer Hokage perdió rápidamente su valor. Pero, está bien, hemos encontrado a alguien dispuesto a usarnos para nuestras habilidades tontas ".

"Quién", preguntó Iruka preocupado.

"No estarás cerca para averiguarlo", dijo Udon sacando una espada de un sello en la parte posterior de su guante.

Cargó a través del humo y su espada se encontró con el kunai de Iruka cuando los cruzó delante de él. Ambos se patearon el uno al otro atrapándose el uno al otro en el estómago y tirándose al suelo. Reflejándose unos a otros, se agacharon para mirarse el uno al otro. Los vehículos en el patio comenzaron a despegar, haciendo que Udon dijera: "Hoy es el primer paso para la eventual quema de la hoja".

Iruka se puso de pie de un salto y dijo: "No eres la primera persona en hacer una declaración tan audaz. No serás el último.

Udon bloqueó los golpes del Chunin con su espada varias veces antes de intentar cortarlo en el estómago. Iruka esquivó hacia atrás, pero Udon lo siguió con una bala de agua que lo atrapó en el pecho. El jutsu de agua lo derribó, gritó de dolor cuando el aterrizaje empujó su herida anterior. Contuvo el aliento por un momento, y luego rodó fuera del camino cuando Udon saltó al aire para enterrar su espada en su pecho. Iruka se agachó y arremetió con una patada que atrapó a su antiguo alumno en la cabeza. Udon dejó que el golpe lo llevara hacia delante para crear cierta distancia entre ellos.

Volviendo a ponerse de pie, se limpió el labio saboreando la sangre antes de decir: "No eres tan débil como pensé que sería".

"Udon, por favor recuerda tus días de academia y tus amigos. Esos tiempos no podrían haber sido todos interpretando un papel ".

El miembro de Root simplemente se encogió de hombros y dijo: "Cree lo que quieras. Ya había completado mi verdadera educación antes de poner un pie en tu clase. Aunque supongo que aprendí una cosa ... "

" ¿Qué es eso? "

Udon no respondió mientras se dividía en tres, uno saltando en el aire y los dos corriendo por el suelo. Iruka reconoció que estaba usando una técnica avanzada de kenjutsu pero frunció el ceño ya que los clones debían converger en su objetivo, pero no se acercaban a él. Sus ojos se movieron hacia Daichi, que había estado gateando hacia la salida del techo. Iruka se movió rápidamente para cubrirlo, y bloqueó la espada de Udon ya que él había sido el que saltó en el aire. Pero, entonces sintió un dolor que le recorrió la espalda hasta que apareció una espada en su pecho. Udon lo pateó hacia atrás y pasó a Daichi, quien había producido la espada.

Iruka cayó de espaldas empujando la espada más profundamente dentro de él, lo que le hizo llorar de dolor. Luchó por volver a ponerse de pie, pero solo llegó hasta las rodillas, aunque lejos de sus atacantes. Miró a Yamame, cuya mirada luchaba por mantener la suya, y parecía que ella podría saltar del asiento para ayudarlo. Pero, él le dedicó una sonrisa suave antes de sacudir la cabeza lo suficiente como para transmitir que ella debería permanecer sentada mientras Udon y Daichi se movían frente a él.

Se concentró en ellos cuando Udon respondió a su pregunta: "Aprendí que eres un tonto, que practica lo que predica. Si te hubieras movido para golpearme en lugar de defender a Daichi, ahora no estarías arrodillado ante nosotros.

Iruka se enfocó más allá de ellos nuevamente, y al ver a Yamame mirándolo con ojos llenos de dolor sintió que tal vez no estaba más allá de alcanzarlo. Él sonrió a sus dos que serían asesinos cuando dijo: "Dices que soy un tonto por vivir como le he enseñado a otros. Pero no me arrepiento, porque es de esas semillas que he alimentado que aparezca alguien que te detenga. Esa es la Voluntad de Fuego ".

"Adecuadas últimas palabras", dijo Udon, antes de cortar el cuello de su antiguo maestro. El golpe fue perfecto, dejándolo conectado al resto de su cuerpo por una delgada capa de piel como muestra final de respeto. Sacó una diadema que tenía un rasguño en el símbolo de la Hoja y la arrojó al regazo de Chunin como una tarjeta de presentación para el hombre que había ordenado su muerte. Dándose la vuelta, Udon le sonrió a Daichi cuando dijo: "Realizaste brillantemente".

"¡Gracias Señor!" El agente de Chunin y Root dijo antes de saludar. Luego tomó una píldora de sangre para reponer algo de lo que perdió, antes de agregar, "Estoy listo". Udon asintió antes de enterrar su espada en el estómago del hombre y dejarla allí. Daichi se derrumbó aunque todavía respiraba cuando Udon abordó el VTOL cuando Shadoloo llamó a sus dispositivos voladores.

La rampa comenzó a cerrarse, así que lanzó una última mirada hacia el techo, y no pudo evitar sentir que la muerte de Iruka era un símbolo apropiado para la era que estaba por comenzar. Tomando su asiento, vio que Yamame mantenía la cabeza gacha y tuvo la sensación de que tal vez no sería una buena opción para el lugar al que se dirigirían. Pero, pensó que eso se resolvería a tiempo ya que no estarían mimando a los débiles como lo hicieron las principales aldeas shinobi.

Nobori lo miró con miedo y le preguntó: "¿Por qué me llevas? Solo trabajo en la sala de correo traduciendo y decodificando cartas. Los cambiarán a todos tan pronto como se den cuenta de que me he ido.

Udon simplemente sacó un kunai y lo apuñaló en su garganta antes de explicar: "Solo necesitábamos a alguien para culpar a todo esto para que Daichi pueda permanecer en su lugar".

Los otros prisioneros lo miraron sorprendidos y algo de miedo, pero notó una frialdad en los ojos de Yamame que le hizo pensar que ella no sería tan mala después de todo.

Sakura secó algunas lágrimas de sus ojos que aparecieron repentinamente antes de concentrarse en la tarea en cuestión. Sabía que habría tiempo para llorar más tarde, pero como no habían tenido la oportunidad de estudiar realmente a una persona que había sido golpeada por Rasenshuriken de Naruto, se enterró en la tarea. Por supuesto, no tenía intención de ayudar a Sasuke, pero el trabajo le permitía permanecer enfocada para descifrar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Por ejemplo, había llegado a creer que Sasuke había robado el cadáver de Hidan de la Bóveda, ya que no habían podido asegurarlo después de rescatar a Yugito. Además, al dejarlo atrás, había señalado con el dedo a Akatsuki que estaba detrás de su desaparición. Esto fue evidente por algunas de las incisiones que había encontrado, haciendo evidente que alguien lo había estado estudiando antes que ella. El hecho de que Kumo lo haya mantenido durante tanto tiempo la llenó de preocupación, ya que se preguntó si habían estado tratando de copiar su inmortalidad. Se preguntó si habían tenido éxito, pero lo dudaba ya que el jutsu de Naruto había destruido casi todas las conexiones de células y chakras en el cuerpo del hombre.

Sin embargo, eso la dejó a la pregunta de cómo Sasuke parecía no ser peor después de haber tomado uno. No podía evitar la sensación de que no era exactamente el caso, ya que creía que su secuestro le mostró que temía el jutsu de Naruto. Le apenaba la desesperación, ya que dudaba que él creyera que él podría abrazarla lo suficiente como para encontrar una manera de curar el daño antes de que llegara la ayuda, ya que sospechaba que sabía que Naruto había colocado un sello Hiraishin sobre ella. Ella creía que la desaparición de Mito había sido distraer a Naruto para despejar el camino para su secuestro. Comenzó a temer qué más, había planeado Sasuke ya que sospechaba que había alineado la solicitud de que su padre se dirigiera a la Tierra de los Arrozales para coincidir con otros eventos para una operación mucho más grande.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera reflexionar más, toda la base tembló como si hubiera sido golpeada por un poderoso jutsu. Pero, un momento después, pudo sentir a toda su Familia y a Naruto en particular cuando un destello rojo apareció ante ella. Él la abrazó y respondiendo al dolor que estaba seguro de que estaba emitiendo le preguntó: "Sakura, ¿qué pasa?"

Sakura quería colapsar en sus brazos pero dijo: "No podemos concentrarnos en eso ahora. ¿Puedes soltarme el sello? Naruto asintió antes de aplicar un contra sello que Mito le había enseñado. Sintió que su poder comenzaba a surgir a través de ella, y luego suplicó: "Naruto, por favor regresa a Konoha. Es probable que mi madre esté en peligro. Sasuke dijo que había gente observándola y que les ordenaría que atacaran ".

Naruto frunció el ceño y dijo: "Vamos juntos".

Sakura sacudió la cabeza, ya que podía sentir que Naruto no había venido con Kiyomi o Mito. Además, ella quería obtener una venganza, así que dijo: "Vuelve por mí, por favor? H ... se llevó a mi padre; No puedo perder a mi madre también ".

Los ojos de su amante se abrieron, antes de que él asintiera y luego se teletransportara a su departamento antes de salir corriendo como una raya dorada. Sakura rezó para que llegara a la casa de sus padres a tiempo, antes de activar la Fuerza de Cien Sellos. Después de haber estado almacenando chakra durante años con la esperanza de sorprender a su amante con su crecimiento, decidió que era un buen momento para revelarlo con la esperanza de terminar con la vida de Sasuke.

Al volverse hacia la puerta cerrada, sintió que la calma la cubría mientras se preparaba para hacer eso.

Naruto corrió por la aldea, todo el tiempo maldiciendo lo lento que se sentía, aunque para un observador externo era un rayo de luz. Podía sentir el caos que atravesaba a su Familia, particularmente aquellos ubicados en la Hoja y sintió que muchas de las personas se alejaban corriendo de la aldea en dirección a la Prisión de Máxima Seguridad de la Hoja. No estoy seguro de lo que estaba sucediendo, confiaba en que podrían manejarlo, tal como había confiado en Mito y Kiyomi para manejar el shinobi que había aparecido después de que Momo dejó caer la barrera que lo había separado de todos.

Había sentido la ausencia de Sakura de inmediato, pero Momo le había dado una idea general de dónde mirar porque ella había creado la barrera en el Nido del Cuervo como la había llamado. Teletransportarse al Kunai que Sakura había llevado con sus pertenencias. Luego salió corriendo de la ciudad antes de asumir su forma Bijuu, y luego arrojó a otro Kunai lo más lejos que pudo. Teletransportándose al espacio atado a Kunai, encontró un área cubierta por una poderosa barrera hacia la cual inclinó su decente antes de dispararla con una bola Bijuu de baja potencia para no destruir toda la ciudad que la rodea. La barrera se había derrumbado, y luego se había Hiraishined a Sakura.

Al escuchar el dolor en la voz de Sakura, y cómo había matado a su padre. Naruto por primera vez se encontró realmente despreciando a los Uchiha. Se entrenó para alejar esa ira, pero sabiendo que el caos que ahora amenazaba a su familia era probable que Sasuke lo estuviera haciendo, no pudo lograr mucho éxito. Pero, consciente de que había personas que contaban con él, en su lugar lo dirigió a ayudar a quienes lo necesitaban. Llegó a la residencia Haruno y temió que fuera demasiado tarde cuando encontró la puerta pateada.

"Señora. Haruno, "llamó Naruto a la casa mientras corría adentro. Encontró varios cuerpos en la sala de estar y signos de lucha que conducían a la cocina. Siguiéndolos, jadeó cuando encontró a Mebuki acostada en un charco de sangre sosteniendo su costado. Pero ninguno de sus atacantes parecía haber sobrevivido al encuentro. La mayoría de los cuales parecían haber sido asesinados por los diversos artículos de cocina que ella había podido tener en sus manos. Pasó por encima de un hombre que había sido aplastado por la puerta del refrigerador que él levantó haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran de golpe. Parecía que estaba a punto de atacarlo, pero al reconocerlo dijo sorprendido, "N ... Naruto ... tienes que ayudar a Sakura ... dijeron que la tenían".

"Ella está bien", respondió Naruto mientras acunaba a la mujer con cautela, "ella me pidió que te rescatara. Pero definitivamente eres su madre.

"T ... gracias a Dios", dijo Mebuki aliviada, "yo ... no sé qué le habría dicho a Kizashi si algo le hubiera pasado".

Naruto hizo una mueca, pero no dijo nada, ya que en cambio Hirashined a Shizune. Le entregó a la mujer herida y rápidamente le informó que necesitaba regresar con Sakura antes de desaparecer en un instante.

Sakura golpeó su puño contra la cara de un hombre que vigilaba la habitación que Sasuke le había revelado. El cuerpo sin vida del hombre se estrelló contra las puertas abriéndolas mientras ella agarraba a los dos hombres que aparecían por las cabezas y luego los golpeaba contra el suelo. Ella se enderezó cuando sus cuerpos se desplomaron a su lado sin hueso. Sus ojos esmeraldas se clavaron en un sonriente Sasuke mientras decía. "Ah, esperaba a Naruto".

"Lamento decepcionarte", dijo Sakura corriendo hacia él. Levantó la mano y una lanza de chidori saltó, pero ella lo esquivó sin esfuerzo. Ella fue recompensada con la vista de sus ojos ensanchados por la sorpresa, justo antes de que su puño se estrellara contra el suyo. Pero, en lugar de enviarlo a volar, desapareció en una nube de humo para ser reemplazado por uno de los cadáveres de los hombres que ella había matado. El cuerpo navegó por el trono, y ella rodó mientras una bola de fuego la seguía. Sasuke desenvainó su espada y dijo: "Realmente Sakura, honestamente crees que estás a mi nivel. Corre ahora y tráeme a Naruto por mí.

Sakura ignoró la burla y dijo: "No te preocupes Sasuke. Te traeré a él. Pero, solo después de que me sacie.

"Gran charla de los más débiles de nosotros", gritó Sasuke mientras saltaba desde el lugar donde Sakura golpeó. Envió rocas volando por los aires, pero él las ignoró mientras disparaba una bola de fuego hacia ella después de agregar: "Sin mencionar la más lenta".

La bola de fuego se estrelló contra Sakura, pero no pudo disfrutar del momento al sentir una amenaza detrás de él. Se giró hacia él en el aire, para ver la mirada furiosa de Sakura devolviéndole la mirada. Al darse cuenta de que había cambiado con una de las rocas más grandes, cruzó rápidamente sus brazos ante él y convocó a un Susanoo. Su puño atravesó la barrera parcialmente formada y se conectó con su rostro. Golpeó el suelo con fuerza y rebotó varias veces. Luchó por levantarse sintiendo a Sakura cerrándose sobre él. Pero antes de que pudiera recuperarse, ella golpeó su rostro contra el suelo varias veces, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no usaba chakra como si alguna vez hubiera sido suficiente. Luego lo giró sobre su espalda, donde planeaba darle el golpe final, pero se detuvo cuando su rostro se volvió púrpura, pero también se cerró como un cruce entre él y un Zetsu.

"W ... ¿qué eres?", Preguntó Sakura dejándolo caer al suelo.

El híbrido Sasuke Zetsu le sonrió, antes de decir: "¿Qué crees que soy?"

Sakura lo consideró por un momento, antes de decidir: "¿A quién diablos le importa?"

Estaba a punto de dar el golpe final, pero dudó cuando comenzó a reír mientras decía: "Ese es el espíritu. No es tan fácil ignorar el llamado a la venganza cuando eres el que tiene seres queridos perdidos. Veamos si también podemos llevar a Naruto a bordo. Me imagino que encontrar tu cuerpo sin vida te ayudará.

El Zetsu púrpura comenzó a brillar con chakra púrpura mientras su piel comenzó a burbujear como si fuera un recipiente incapaz de contener el poder que tenía. Sakura comenzó a retroceder, pero luego Naruto apareció detrás de ella. Rápidamente creó un clon antes de agarrar a Sakura y retirarse por el pasillo con un rayo de luz amarilla.

El Clon miró a Sasuke y, al sentir que el espíritu de Uchiha lo controlaba, preguntó: "¿Por qué?"

"Vas a tener que ser más específico", respondió Sasuke con una sonrisa.

"¿Por qué le harías eso a Sakura?"

"Porque te dolió", respondió el Uchiha con una sensación de satisfacción, "Todo lo que sucedió hoy fue lastimarte. Entonces, cuando descubras mi otro regalo que te dejé. Ten eso en mente."

Naruto frunció el ceño antes de responder, "¿Qué hiciste?"

"Lo descubrirás pronto," dijo Sasuke antes de que el Zetsu explotara.

Sin embargo, el clon de Naruto era implosivo, por lo que absorbió la energía de la explosión, ya que esperaba capturar la base intacta con la esperanza de que condujera al verdadero Sasuke o al menos al que controlaba al Zetsu como una marioneta.

Naruto sostuvo a Sakura en sus brazos mientras miraba la base desde la parte superior del edificio al que lo había llevado. Estaba sorprendida por la falta de una explosión, pero se concentró en preocupaciones más inmediatas y preguntó: "Mi madre es ella ..."

Su amante asintió con la cabeza mientras él decía: "Ella estaba herida, pero logró matar a sus atacantes antes de que yo llegara allí. "

Ella suspiró aliviada y le preguntó: "¿Por qué no explotó?"

"Lo hizo", explicó Naruto, "pero lo cancelé con un clon implosionante".

Sakura asintió y dijo: "Entonces deberíamos tratar de encontrar alguna evidencia de a dónde fueron".

Naruto frunció el ceño por temor a que Sakura intentara mantenerse ocupada en lugar de lidiar con su dolor. Con eso en mente, y algunos temen que Sasuke tenga un medio de respaldo para destruir la base, dijo: "Volvamos a Konoha y hagamos que algunas personas vean primero la base. Podría ser ...

Antes de que pudiera terminar su oración, el anfiteatro que había sido el Nido del Cuervo explotó. La explosión dañó varios edificios cercanos y les prendió fuego. Sakura rápidamente le pidió a Naruto que la bajara antes de decir: "Crea algunos clones para ayudar con la búsqueda y el rescate. Crearé un área para ayudar a los heridos. También deberías ver lo que está pasando con los demás. Mantendré todo bajo control hasta que regreses.

Naruto quería permanecer a su lado, pero hizo lo que le ordenó. Le pidió a su amante que tuviera cuidado, y se teletransportó temiendo que pronto sabría a qué más se había referido Sasuke.

Sasuke empujó el dispositivo atado a su cabeza. El dispositivo de tipo corona tenía cables que estaban conectados a un tanque en el que flotaba un cerebro, y que una vez perteneció a un Yamanaka le permitió transferir su conciencia a los híbridos Zetsu creados usando el ADN de Uchiha en lugar de Senju. Tosió violentamente y miró la palma de su mano pálida y la encontró cubierta de sangre. Sabiendo que su tiempo era corto, preguntó: "¿Ha regresado Juugo?"

Tamaki negó con la cabeza antes de decir: "Se reunirá en uno de los puntos de descanso que usa Udon. Volará con él y el resto de los miembros y prisioneros de Root.

"Muy bien", dijo Sasuke, "tan pronto como lleguen comenzaremos. Ayudará a los nuevos reclutas a comprender su lugar y lo que se espera de ellos ".

Tamaki asintió y dijo: "Me aseguraré de que todo esté preparado".

Sasuke no se molestó en responder. Sonrió al imaginarse cómo se vería la cara de Naruto una vez que se diera cuenta de lo profundamente que lo lastimó. Pero lo que realmente lo excitó fue cómo imaginó que cambiaría el jinchuriki. Esperaba con ansias la próxima vez que planeara que sus caminos se cruzarían esperando encontrar a un tonto debilitado o uno tan decidido a la venganza como él. Cualquiera de los dos estaría bien con Sasuke, ya que esperaba que fuera la última vez que se cruzaran antes de que él comenzara a remodelar el mundo a su imagen.

Capítulo siguiente: Arco de venganza: pecados del pasado, obsesionando el presente: consecuencias


	81. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 81

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío. Además, esta historia es una ficción de limón, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan. Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora. Gracias.

Capítulo 81: Arco de venganza: pecados del pasado, obsesionando el presente: secuelas

Yamame sintió la sacudida de VTOL cuando aterrizó en lo que ella creía que era el destino final. Los dispositivos voladores habían necesitado hacer dos de esas paradas, la primera había sido un aterrizaje rápido en el que a ella y a los otros prisioneros que habían abordado el vehículo de Udon se les había pedido que buscaran asientos en los otros VTOL. Tomando su lugar habían estado los prisioneros que parecían haber sido liberados del ala de Máxima Seguridad de la prisión. Pero también fueron recibidos en la zona de aterrizaje por un grupo de tres personas que también habían abordado el mismo VTOL que Udon.

Yamame había encontrado al grupo algo extraño considerando cómo uno de ellos había sido vestido como un monje del Templo del Fuego mientras que la diminuta mujer rubia había sido vestida como una Lolita gótica. El miembro final parecía normal en comparación, pero algo en él la había puesto nerviosa. Casi como a pesar de su comportamiento aparentemente tranquilo, podría explotar en violencia en cualquier momento.

No habían permanecido mucho tiempo en la zona de aterrizaje, solo lo hacían el tiempo que les tomó a todos ubicarse. A Yamame le pareció un tanto extraño que ninguno de los prisioneros hubiera intentado escapar. Sin embargo, supuso que, al igual que ella, muchos de ellos se sintieron atrapados por sus circunstancias. El VTOL que había abordado, por ejemplo, estaba compuesto por Iwa genin que había participado en la mini Invasión que la Aldea de la Roca había intentado siguiendo el esfuerzo de Orochimaru para destruir la Hoja. Había estado confundida por qué se quedarían con Udon, ya que podía decir que habían estado volando hacia el oeste, así que pensé que se habrían interrumpido para regresar a casa. Pero, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que teniendo en cuenta cómo su pueblo natal los había dejado permanecer en prisión durante media década, la mayoría, si no todos, estaban privados de sus derechos por el sistema al que habían servido.

El siguiente tramo del viaje fue más largo, pero debido a los nuevos medios de viaje y la falta de ventanas, fue difícil saber cuánto terreno habían cubierto. Cuando aterrizaron, Udon les dijo que estaban justo dentro de la Tierra. Luego les había informado que si había alguno de ellos que quisiera irse, eran libres de hacerlo. Pero, esa opción ya no estaría disponible para aquellos que continuaron.

Yamame estaba extremadamente tentado de aceptar la oferta. Una gran parte de ella descubrió que quería regresar a la Hoja, aunque solo fuera para alertarlo sobre la verdad de cómo había muerto Iruka. Sabía que probablemente sería devuelta a la prisión sin esperanza de ser liberada, pero sintió que se lo debía a él. No se había perdido en ella porque la única razón por la que probablemente había estado allí había sido por ella. Además, estaba empezando a creer que su compasión por ella había sido utilizada para atraerlo a la prisión y finalmente su muerte. Sintió una nueva ola de desilusión y enojo comenzar a barrerla. La mayoría de los cuales se dirigió a sí misma. Pero, una buena parte de la ira que dirigió hacia Udon, pero consciente de que le haría poco bien en este momento, tomó el calor generado por la pasión de su odio y lo congeló.

Sin embargo, la razón por la que se había quedado fue porque había notado que los prisioneros de máxima seguridad habían estado misteriosamente ausentes mientras él hablaba. Aunque no había visto a dónde iban, Yamame sospechaba que habían establecido un perímetro alrededor del lugar de aterrizaje y habría matado a los que se iban. Aunque lo hace muy lejos de la vista de los que se quedaron. Especialmente alguien como ella, particularmente desde que había sido testigo de la muerte de Udon del shinobi Leaf que habían tomado prisioneros, y de quien sospechaba que ahora se le culpaba por ayudar a socavar las defensas de la prisión. Consciente de que no podían arriesgarse a que esa narrativa fuera destruida por alguien como ella alejándose, ella se había quedado con los demás.

La segunda parada había sido mucho más larga, y había aprendido que era porque la tripulación de vuelo había necesitado descansar y cambiar con aquellos que habían estado proporcionando chakra a los motores. Había pasado la mayor parte de ese tiempo sintiéndose disgustada consigo misma, y se preguntó qué habría pasado si simplemente hubiera permanecido en su celda. Pero, rápidamente lo abandonó, ya que sabía que era improductivo. Al final, simplemente concluyó que una vez más sus circunstancias actuales fueron el resultado de sus malas elecciones y su voluntad de tomar atajos rápidos. Sin embargo, lo que sí la carcomió fue que había puesto el trabajo, pero como siempre, en el último segundo había aparecido algún obstáculo o tentación que la hizo vacilar antes de aprovechar la nueva oportunidad que finalmente le costó todo lo que ella le costó. había estado trabajando para

Cuando se les informó que abordaran el VTOL nuevamente, se encontró montando el mismo que Iwana, su antigua compañera de equipo. Al igual que ella, él siempre había tomado lo que parecía ser el camino más fácil cuando se le presentaba una bifurcación en el camino. Sin embargo, a diferencia de ella, parecía no ser tan reflexivo acerca de cómo hacerlo siempre parecía llevarlos a malos fines. Ella escuchó a medias mientras él y algunos de los otros prisioneros discutían lo que encontrarían al aterrizar. Le costó mucho no burlarse de algunas de las teorías más ridículas que se presentan. Sin embargo, mantuvo sus pensamientos para sí misma ya que sabía que para la mayoría de los prisioneros casi cualquier cosa sería mejor que pasar la vida en una celda. Después de todo, no les habían entregado una tarjeta de salida de la cárcel. Ella comenzó a sentirse enojada una vez más, pero sentía que una buena parte de la ira estaba dirigida hacia sus compañeros prisioneros. Particularmente porque podrían haber tenido uno si hubieran hecho el mismo esfuerzo para Iruka que ella.

Pero, sintió que se desvanecía porque sabía que no habían tenido ninguna razón para creer que había habido tal recompensa. Ella tampoco lo había hecho, por supuesto, pero se había sentido agradecida de que alguien pareciera preocuparse lo suficiente como para molestarse en dar instrucciones a las heces olvidadas del Mundo Shinobi. Alguien, que al menos había considerado sus opiniones y observaciones, y la había alentado no solo descartándolas, incluso si no estaban de acuerdo con él. La razón por la que se había esforzado tanto en aprender sus lecciones fue porque se había sentido bien sentirse valorada nuevamente. Sintió que las lágrimas amenazaban con derramarse mientras pensaba en cómo en sus últimos momentos, él debe haber sentido que ella era una decepción.

Ella rápidamente reprimió los sentimientos ya que no quería mostrar ninguna debilidad, y aunque no sabía qué era lo que iba a encontrar en esta última parada. Ella, a diferencia de la mayoría de los prisioneros en el VTOL, no pensó que terminaría siendo una gran oportunidad para ellos. De hecho, descubrió que creía que era algo realmente malvado, especialmente si había tratado de destruir a una persona como Iruka.

La puerta de carga del transporte comenzó a bajar, así que pensó que pronto sabrían la verdad del asunto. Esperando afuera había un hombre vestido con lo que ella asumió que era un uniforme estándar para el lugar donde habían aterrizado. Consistía en una camiseta gris carbón que tenía una máscara que cubría la cara inferior del hombre. Sus pantalones eran del mismo color y llevaba un chaleco táctico negro de medianoche que era del mismo color que las sandalias shinobi que llevaba. Cubrir su frente era un símbolo que ella no reconocía como perteneciente a una aldea mayor o menor de la que había oído hablar. Pero, antes de que ella pudiera recordarlo, él se dio la vuelta y les indicó con una voz que exigía que se obedeciera: "¡Todos síganme! Si alguno de ustedes trata de separarse, lo matarán en el acto ".

No hace falta decir que nadie decidió cuestionar su sinceridad cuando comenzó a alejarse sin mirar atrás para ver si lo seguían. Yamame rápidamente se puso al paso y dos shinobi más de lo que ella suponía era que una nueva aldea se puso detrás de su grupo. Ella mantuvo su mirada hacia adelante, pero se sintió atraída por el único color en el shinobi que los guiaba, ya que en el centro de su espalda había un círculo rojo. Dentro de ese círculo había un punto en el centro que estaba rodeado por tres tomoe. La imagen la detuvo un poco al recordar que estaba frente al oponente cuyos ojos tenían dos. Pero, la representación visual del Sharingan la llevó a creer que la nueva aldea tenía vínculos con los Uchiha.

Yamame observó su entorno y su atención fue atraída de inmediato hacia el gran muro que rodeaba el área. Sin embargo, la mayor parte de la tierra dentro del perímetro estaba realmente vacante. Fueron guiados a los únicos edificios construidos dentro de las paredes y estaban en línea recta desde una puerta. Adivinando que en la actualidad el pueblo incipiente era la definición misma de un pueblo de una calle. Fueron conducidos hacia la puerta principal y luego desfilaron por la calle mientras se dirigían hacia el extremo opuesto. Considerando la distancia desde la puerta hasta su final, sin mencionar toda la tierra desocupada, Yamame tuvo que darle crédito al líder de la aldea por su visión. Era obvio para ella que esperaba que eventualmente se convirtiera en una gran aldea shinobi con el tiempo.

Aunque, uno con un obvio sentimiento militarista. Particularmente porque los edificios que pasaban más cerca de la puerta eran barracones, muchos de los cuales tenían sus ocupantes reunidos en el frente. La hizo sentir como si hubiera vuelto cuando fue enviada por primera vez a la Prisión de Máxima Seguridad de Leaf cuando entró por primera vez en su bloque de celdas. En aquel entonces, todos los prisioneros se habían reunido en los barrotes de sus celdas y gritaban a los recién llegados para evaluar sus reacciones. Por el contrario, los shinobi se reunieron antes de que sus barracas estuvieran en silencio, pero ella sentía que todavía estaban siendo evaluados de manera similar.

Finalmente, los edificios dieron paso a otros de aspecto más oficial, que ella imaginó que manejaba la mayoría de las actividades cotidianas de la aldea. Yamame no mostró mucho interés en ellos pensando que ella recibiría instrucciones de sus funciones a tiempo. En cambio, ella comenzó a concentrarse en su destino. Al principio no se había dado cuenta, ya que había quedado atrapada en su entorno más inmediato. Pero, hacia la parte posterior de la incipiente aldea, había una gran cara de roca, y servía como base desde la cual se extendía el alto muro. Habiendo sido miembro de Sound Village, ella, como la mayoría de sus miembros, se había visto obligada a aprender el diseño de Konoha. Ella pensó que esto había sido así para que estuvieran bien versados en su diseño durante la invasión. Naturalmente, ella no había participado en el hecho de haber sido capturada para entonces, ya que su equipo se había encontrado con el Equipo Kakashi poco después de su Misión Wave. Pero, no pudo evitar sentir que el pueblo en el que estaba parada estaba destinado a ser una inversión de Konoha.

Ella creía esto porque la aldea de la Hoja, como muchas aldeas, tenía una calle principal que lo atravesaba. Pero, a diferencia de lo que estaba viendo actualmente, la mayor parte de su población civil estaba centrada en él. Ella pensó que era para darle una sensación más acogedora, pero también porque para el fundador de la aldea, era para que las personas que vivían allí pudieran experimentar una vida pacífica. Por lo tanto, los elementos más militaristas de la Aldea de la Hoja se centraron hacia la parte posterior y los bordes de la misma. Por el contrario, Yamame sintió que esta aldea se estaba fundando únicamente para librar una guerra y, como tal, sus elementos militaristas estaban al frente y al centro para nunca dejar que la gente se engañara a sí misma en su naturaleza.

Casi esperaba ver la cara del fundador tallada en la montaña que sirvió de telón de fondo. Sin embargo, en su lugar, encontró lo que parecía ser un castillo que había sido tallado directamente en la parte superior del mismo. Grandes escalones de piedra se extendían desde la estructura, dándole la impresión de que el líder no se veía a sí mismo como parte de la aldea, sino por encima.

Por mucho que ella esperaba, el castillo resultó ser su destino, ya que fueron guiados por las escaleras y hacia una gran sala de audiencias. Se dio cuenta de que un extraño tanque que parecía que contenía agua ya se había instalado antes de una gran plataforma elevada desde la cual asumió que el líder de la aldea se dirigiría a los recién llegados. También notó que Udon y los prisioneros de máxima seguridad estaban parados en la plataforma aunque a un lado.

Podía escuchar a algunos de sus compañeros prisioneros murmurando sobre quién sería el líder de la aldea. No le sorprendió que algunas voces parecieran creer que sería Sasuke Uchiha considerando la representación de Sharingan en el uniforme. Yamame no estaba exactamente emocionado ante la perspectiva considerando lo que sucedió cuando se cruzaron. Pero, dudaba que él la recordara, lo cual era bastante irritante para ella considerando el profundo efecto que tenía en su vida. Sin embargo, la mayoría de los que mencionaron la posibilidad obviamente estaban entusiasmados con ella. Pensó para ellos que era una oportunidad de convertirse en parte de la historia, de la misma manera que el Primer Hokage y Madara lo hicieron al fundar Konoha. Para su sorpresa,

Sin embargo, esa emoción murió casi instantáneamente cuando un Sasuke en ruinas fue empujado en una silla de ruedas hacia el centro de la plataforma elevada. La mujer de cabello castaño que lo había empujado al escenario tomó un lugar junto a su lado derecho. Mientras los tres individuos que habían recogido para transportar a la aldea se pararon detrás de su silla. Un hombre con cabello púrpura claro salió de las sombras vistiendo una variación del uniforme usado por el otro shinobi de rango. Pero, ella se imaginó que él estaba más arriba debido a que no se molestaba con la camiseta para poder mostrar su musculoso pecho y brazos. Tomó una posición al lado del lado izquierdo de Sasuke mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

Para su sorpresa, parecía que incluso muchos de los shinobi de rango y archivo que ya estaban alineados con el Uchiha no sabían que había disminuido tanto. Yamame podía entender por qué se mantendría en secreto, ya que asumió que su nombre y reputación habían sido utilizados para reclutar a tantas personas para su causa. Naturalmente, descubrir lo único que creían que impediría que otras aldeas destruyeran a la incipiente aldea que parecía tan debilitada causó que muchos de los presentes comenzaran a pensar en unirse. Se imaginaba que el sentimiento debía haber sido mucho peor para aquellos que ya lo tenían.

Yamame trató de descubrir lo que le había sucedido, ya que casi imaginaba que estaba siendo devastado por una enfermedad que lo consumía. Sin embargo, no podía pensar en una enfermedad que lo afectaría de manera tan casual, ya que había partes de su cuerpo que parecían completamente sanas a pesar de su aspecto blanco pálido. Sin embargo, otras porciones parecían marchitas casi como si pertenecieran a un cadáver que se estaba pudriendo. La comparación más cercana con la que ella pudo llegar fue que era como si hubiera sido quemado por un incendio, pero ciertas partes de su cuerpo no habían sido afectadas debido a algún tipo de cubierta protectora.

Sasuke habló y, a pesar de su apariencia debilitada, su voz sonó fuerte. Pero, se imaginó que la cámara había sido diseñada para que la voz del hablante se transmitiera. "Puedo ver que muchos de ustedes cuestionan sus decisiones en función de lo que ven sentados frente a ustedes. Sin embargo, antes de dirigirme a ellos, hay alguien más a quien debo saludar primero.

La atención de Yamame se dirigió al tanque de agua cuando la puerta se abrió y su contenido se derramó en el suelo. Sin embargo, en lugar de derramarse por todo el lugar, comenzó a reunirse antes de tomar una forma humanoide y convertirse en un hombre desnudo de cabello blanco. Miró a su alrededor sorprendido y para ella era obvio que se estaba cayendo si podía escapar.

Iwana se inclinó hacia ella y le preguntó: "¿No es Suigetsu Hozuki?"

Yamame asintió y se concentró en el famoso Kirigakure-nin que, aunque solo un año después de ella, había sido elogiado por su talento excepcional. El joven no parecía demasiado preocupado por encontrarse desnudo dentro de una habitación llena de extraños, y considerando la espada de carne que estaba unida a él, pensó que no tenía razón para estarlo. Todavía parecía que estaba considerando la mejor forma de correr, pero se volvió hacia la plataforma cuando Sasuke gritó: "Bienvenido de nuevo, Suigetsu".

No podía ver la cara del antiguo Kiri-nin, pero era bastante fácil escuchar que estaba sorprendido por lo que encontró cuando preguntó: "¡¿Sasuke ?! ¿Qué demonios te pasó?

Sasuke dio lo que parecía ser una leve sonrisa cuando respondió: "El mismo ataque de nuestros enemigos que te hizo perder tu libertad resultó en mi condición actual. Es por eso que tuvo que permanecer en prisión tanto tiempo como lo hizo ". Yamame no estaba segura de por qué, pero tenía la sensación de que Suigetsu estaba algo incrédula sobre la declaración. Era de la opinión de que el Kiri-nin no había dudado una vez que Sasuke lo dejaría pudrirse en prisión. Sin embargo, si sentía tanto, no lo expresó permitiendo que Sasuke agregara: "Lamento no haber podido pagar mi deuda con usted antes, pero tomó mucha planificación y ayuda para devolverle su libertad". Él asintió con la cabeza hacia Udon.

Suigetsu se encogió de hombros sin comprometerse y respondió: "Oye, lo importante es que lo hiciste".

"De hecho", respondió el Uchiha antes de hacer un gesto con su brazo derecho, mientras el otro colgaba sin fuerzas a su lado.

"Bueno, entonces estamos bien", dijo el Kiri-nin moviéndose como para irse, pero se detuvo al notar que se acercaba una kunoichi con una capa sobre sus brazos, pero también que sostenía un par de espadas. . Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando los reconoció, así que volviéndose hacia Sasuke le preguntó: "¿Son esos ...?"

No terminó cuando Sasuke respondió: "Las cuchillas legendarias Kiba". Él sonrió cuando dijo: "Sí". Parecía dirigirse a la multitud más que a su compañero de equipo Hawk cuando agregó: "Una vez dijiste que aspirabas a reformar a los Siete Espadachines de la Niebla. Permanezca aquí, y le daré los medios y recursos para hacerlo. Gracias a mi nueva sora Sora, ya tenemos en nuestras manos todas las cuchillas menos dos ".

El hombre vestido como un monje del Templo del Fuego sonrió cuando dijo: "Conozco a un tipo que ha estado recolectando todo tipo de cosas relacionadas con los shinobi. Dio la casualidad de que los tenía por ahí.

Suigetsu parecía sentir que le ofrecían un trato demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Tirando de la capa, se detuvo justo antes de aceptar las cuchillas mientras preguntaba: "Nunca he sido muy carpintero. ¿Qué pasa si no quiero renunciar con tu ambición?

"Las cuchillas son tuyas para tomar independientemente", respondió Sasuke. "Considérelos un regalo por la ayuda que ya me brindó. Pero no quiero que te unas a la aldea por mi ambición. Pero el tuyo. Piénselo bien, pero dudo que encuentre a alguien más dispuesto a apoyar su objetivo ".

El Kiri-nin pareció pensarlo por un momento, pero no pudo refutar exactamente las palabras de Sasuke. Después de un momento, tomó las cuchillas y dijo: "Todavía no estoy dispuesto a jurar lealtad. Pero estoy dispuesto a escuchar más ".

"Excelente", dijo el Uchiha mientras volvía su mirada hacia los prisioneros reunidos. Al referirse a su condición, dijo: "Puedo ver que la mayoría de ustedes ya está cuestionando su decisión de llegar tan lejos. Considerando mi estado actual, no puedo decir que te culpo. Este incipiente pueblo fue fundado usando mi nombre y la reputación de mi clan. Muchos de ustedes deben estar sintiendo el remordimiento del comprador ". La mayoría de los prisioneros comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos y la mayoría de ellos estuvo de acuerdo con el sentimiento. Sasuke los interrumpió cuando dijo: "Sin embargo, debido a los deseos de mi camarada Juugo, ese ya no será el caso".

El gran hombre de cabello anaranjado se movió detrás de Sasuke y caminó delante de él. Se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas cuando el Uchiha dijo: "Juugo, una vez prometí actuar como la jaula de tus furias. Tu sacrificio me permitirá cumplir esta promesa. ¡Gracias!"

El hombre inclinó la cabeza y dijo: "Gracias por asumir esta responsabilidad".

Yamame no pudo evitar sentir que estaba presenciando una culminación de que el hombre de cabello naranja había sido manipulado para aceptar. Sin embargo, ella no podía decir que él no parecía genuinamente feliz por lo que sea que aceptara renunciar. Ella supo lo que fue un momento después cuando Sasuke se recostó en su silla y abrió la boca. Hubo lo que sonó como huesos rompiéndose cuando su mandíbula pareció desquiciarse como una serpiente, y luego una pequeña y delgada mano apareció de su garganta. Ella observó más que un poco perturbada como un híbrido humano / serpiente del tamaño de un niño pequeño salió de su boca. Se dio cuenta de que cuanto más se liberaba la criatura, más parecía que Sasuke se desinflaba como si la monstruosidad lo estuviera derramando.

Una vez libre, se derramó hacia adelante para caer al suelo haciendo un sonido húmedo. Quizás peor para Yamame fue la forma en que rápidamente comenzó a arrastrarse por el suelo rápidamente. Como un parásito horrible que sabía que era vulnerable. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia su nuevo anfitrión, dejando un rastro de fluido detrás de él, y al alcanzarlo rápidamente trepó por el cuerpo del hombre de cabello naranja.

Yamame no pudo ver exactamente qué sucedió, pero se preguntó si el hombre, Juugo, se arrepentiría cuando la criatura forzó a abrir la boca y comenzó a meterse en ella. Se atragantó mientras se levantaba y, aunque parecía estar tentado, intentaba sacar la abominación. Sus manos nunca se movieron para agarrar la cola cuando comenzó a desaparecer por su garganta. Se dejó caer de rodillas y la mujer que había estado parada junto a Sasuke se acercó con cautela y preguntó: "¿Juugo?"

Ella dio un paso atrás cuando el hombre de cabello naranja rugió cuando la capa que llevaba estaba destrozada debido a dos alas gigantes que parecían manos que salían de su espalda. Se rió entre dientes divertido cuando su piel comenzó a ponerse grisácea mientras decía: "No, pero él es parte de mí ahora. Tamaki ".

Los ojos de la mujer se iluminaron cuando él se levantó y resultaron no ser el único par de ojos que lo hicieron. Cuando el revitalizado Sasuke se volvió para mirar al shinobi reunido, sus ojos brillaron en la habitación oscura revelando su Sharingan. Se acercó al borde de la plataforma y, aunque sus rasgos parecían algo monstruosos, comenzaron a suavizarse. Además, su cabello naranja comenzó a oscurecerse y se volvió negro oscuro. Las alas también comenzaron a encogerse en su cuerpo cuando el color de su piel regresó, de modo que cuando se detuvo en las escaleras que conducían a donde estaban reunidos los shinobi, apareció exactamente como lo había hecho antes de que Naruto lo hiriera.

Yamame escuchó a más de una de las mujeres desmayarse ante su apariencia como si ya hubieran olvidado el horror que acababan de presenciar. Ella negó con la cabeza, pero no podía negar que él cortó una figura cautivadora mientras se dirigía a ellos diciendo: "Algunos de ustedes podrían tomar lo que acaban de presenciar como una muestra de lealtad, y probablemente esperarían que yo desee tales actos de ustedes". también. ¡Yo no!" La multitud comenzó a murmurar lo que Sasuke permitió durante varios momentos antes de interrumpirlo y dijo: "El acto de Juugo fue tanto para su beneficio como para el mío. Ahora él descansa pacíficamente dentro de mí y ya no está plagado por los ataques de locura que fueron parte de su vida diaria. No lo consideres lealtad. Porque la lealtad es la herramienta que tus pueblos usaron para engañarte a sacrificarte por ellos. Lo que quiero de ti es tu poder y nada más.

Yamame notó que muchos de los shinobi vestidos con los uniformes parecían hipnotizados por las palabras de Sasuke. Ella asumió que era porque habían escuchado su discurso antes y se habían convertido en verdaderos creyentes de la visión que él estaba describiendo. Una kunoichi que estaba vestida como prisionera y parecía haber sido un genin de Iwa según el número en su camisa dijo: "La mayoría de nosotros somos genin descartados por nuestras aldeas. ¿Qué poder podemos ofrecerle?

"Tu odio a esos pueblos para empezar", respondió Sasuke con una sonrisa. "Afirmas que no tienes poder, pero tienes algo que a la mayoría de los llamados shinobi les falta. Visión. Puedes ver las filosofías sin sentido que las aldeas instaladas en ti para fomentar la lealtad hacia ellas es una calle de sentido único. La Voluntad de Fuego, La Voluntad de Acero o La Voluntad de Piedra son golpeadas en nuestras cabezas desde el momento en que nacemos. Sin embargo, ¿dónde estaba esa lealtad cuando desperdiciaste tu vida en las celdas de la Hoja? ¿Dónde estaba cuando la aldea de Konoha decidió que mi Clan necesitaba matar a todos los hombres, mujeres y niños por las acciones de algunos de sus miembros?

"Entonces, ¿por qué deberíamos seguirte?", Gritó otro prisionero.

Sasuke sonrió mientras respondía: "Porque soy más fuerte que tú, y mi fuerza y la de mis fuerzas son lo único que te protegerá de que vuelvas a tu vida como prisioneros". No te confundas, si te unes a mí y te caes. No te lloraré. Si te capturan, no me molestaré en salvarte. Su sonrisa creció hasta convertirse en una sonrisa de nacimiento, ya que no varios de ellos miraban hacia Suigetsu: "Hice rescatar a Suigetsu porque le debía una deuda por ayudarme. Ahora que ha sido pagado, no le debo nada y él no me debe nada ".

Suigetsu parecía divertido por el anuncio cuando dijo: "Ahora ese es el Sasuke que recuerdo".

El Uchiha ignoró el comentario a pesar de que provocó algunas risas entre los presentes. Continuó con su discurso y dijo: "Pero, ambos tenemos ambiciones que pueden ser cumplidas entre sí". Por eso encontré este lugar, El pueblo oculto por la oscuridad.

Dos grandes pancartas cayeron del techo a cada lado de Sasuke. En ellos había una versión mucho más grande del símbolo impreso en las cintas para la cabeza Darkness Shinobi. El símbolo consistía en lo que parecía un sol, que estaba siendo eclipsado por un orbe negro que supuso que la mayoría consideraría una luna. Sin embargo, a ella le parecía que el orbe negro no pasaba frente al sol sino que lo consumía. Casi, como una estrella negra que se tragaba la luz que el sol emitía como si buscara reemplazarla.

Su atención fue sacada de la pancarta cuando Sasuke dijo, su voz subió de volumen a medida que se apasionaba, "Aquí, te volverás más fuerte o te tambalearás y morirás. Pero tendrá la oportunidad de escribir sus nombres en el tejido de la historia. Libres de tonterías, los otros pueblos predican sobre lealtad sin tener ninguno para ti. Has visto el mundo shinobi como realmente es. Un mundo de mentiras donde los poderosos usan nociones como la lealtad para engañar a los crédulos para que se sacrifiquen por su bien. Yo digo que ya no. Nosotros, los shinobi ocultos en la oscuridad, mostraremos a la gente de este mundo por qué temen a la oscuridad. Por qué las otras aldeas shinobi se equivocaron al tratarnos como lo han hecho. Este pueblo es una pizarra en blanco sobre la cual puedes escribir tus nombres e historias. A través de tus acciones, la tierra y el estado te serán otorgados. Los más fuertes e inteligentes entre ustedes se convertirán en grandes héroes y serán tratados como tales. Y si con el tiempo uno de ustedes se vuelve más fuerte que yo, entonces espero que intenten tomar mi lugar. Ya no estás obligado por los deseos y deseos de una aldea. No, espero que vivas para satisfacer la tuya. Quien aquí desea unirse a mí para crear un lugar así ".

A Yamame no le sorprendió el rugido de la multitud cuando gritaron su deseo de unirse a la aldea. Pronto, aunque comenzaron a cantar el nombre de Sasuke y él pareció disfrutarlo. Incluso Yamame sintió el deseo de unirse, ya que no podía negar que era un mensaje seductor. Sin embargo, no podía, ya que recordaba a Iruka arrodillado ante él sería asesino y proclamaba cómo la Voluntad de Fuego lo había inspirado a convertirse en maestro. Cómo lo había inspirado a tratar de hacer del mundo un lugar mejor, no solo para los niños de Leaf. Pero, un perdedor en dos ocasiones, cuyo único talento parecía ser tomar malas decisiones. Ella contuvo las lágrimas al recordar sus últimos momentos, y decidió convertirse en la semilla que él había alimentado y que haría realidad sus últimas palabras. De esa manera, aunque dudaba que pudiera sobrevivir al intento,

Naruto estaba sentado en el Séptimo Cielo; Estaba vestido con un traje negro de funeral, al igual que los otros clientes del bar. A diferencia de lo normal, aunque fue una reunión bastante sombría, aunque eso no significaba que no hubiera episodios ocasionales de risas. Aún así, en general eran pocos y distantes entre sí y por lo general surgieron al recordar algunos de los momentos más felices de aquellos que habían partido recientemente del mundo.

El ataque a la prisión tenía ya varios días, y la ceremonia para recordar a los perdidos solo había terminado unas horas antes. Se imaginó que habría muchas reuniones similares en todo el pueblo. Más adelante en la semana, tendría que asistir a otro, pero sería para el padre de Sakura ya que su funeral se había retrasado hasta que Mebuki estuviera lo suficientemente bien como para asistir. Naruto sintió una oleada de ira cuando recordó estar presente cuando Sakura le contó a su madre lo que le había sucedido a Kizashi. El rostro de la mujer rubia había adquirido una expresión de sorpresa, antes de que luego se convirtiera en una máscara de profunda tristeza seguida de sollozos. Rápidamente provocó que Sakura siguiera su ejemplo, mientras se apresuraba a abrazar a su madre mientras ambas expresaban su tristeza. Naruto lo había observado y aunque quería llorar junto con ellos, Era la ira la emoción más profunda que había experimentado. Ira por su incapacidad para proteger a las personas más cercanas a él, y un grado de culpa decente al saber que podía hacer que todo el dolor desapareciera.

En el presente, la ira amenazaba con dominarlo, por lo que hizo lo que la mayoría de la gente haría en un bar. Él bebió. Rápidamente se bebió los restos de su bebida y golpeó la taza. Tal vez lo hizo un poco más fuerte de lo que pretendía cuando Ino lo miró. Su rostro se transformó rápidamente en uno de preocupación, pero desapareció mientras miraba hacia Rock Lee. No estaba demasiado sorprendido por su preocupación ya que realmente no había estado en casa desde el ataque. En parte porque casi todos habían estado corriendo a toda velocidad desde que ocurrió. Pero, fue principalmente porque estaba buscando un poco de soledad de sus amantes. Su razón fue porque quería tiempo para experimentar la amplitud de sus sentimientos, y había temido que sus amantes trataran de apoyarlo, no podría hacerlo.

Con la ira disminuyendo, una sensación de vacío se apoderó de él. Un sentimiento que había estado con él casi constantemente desde que descubrió que Iruka había sido asesinado. Naruto, no había sido el primero en encontrarlo. Esa había sido Tsunade, ya que había dirigido la fuerza para recuperar la prisión. Naturalmente, se sorprendieron al descubrir que en su mayor parte estaba vacío. Para cuando apareció Naruto, el patio ya estaba asegurado y Tsunade había establecido un centro de selección para los heridos. Hubo algunos, aunque la mayoría de ellos habían sido atacados al comienzo de la fuga de la prisión. Sin embargo, se hizo evidente que, a medida que avanzaba, los prisioneros se habían vuelto más organizados y los sobrevivientes se volvieron casi inexistentes en los niveles superiores.

Sin embargo, aún más extraño había sido el hecho de que los shinobi y los civiles que habían estado trabajando en la mansión del alcaide no habían sido hostigados en lo más mínimo. Después de la trama de Danzou, la vieja mansión se había convertido en el área de oficinas principal de la instalación en lugar de las viviendas y la sala de control del alcaide. Cuando comenzó la fuga, el shinobi estacionado allí había asegurado la mansión para salvaguardar a los civiles. Cuando Tsunade llegó, el shinobi a cargo rápidamente asumió la responsabilidad total de no hacer más para evitar que los prisioneros se fueran. Pero, no había sido necesario ya que ella había respondido que él había ejecutado sus responsabilidades correctamente. Además, había permitido a los Shinobi allí monitorear la comunicación que ocurría dentro de la prisión debido a la antigua sala de control.

La tarea de Naruto había sido teletransportar a los asustados civiles de regreso a la aldea, así como teletransportarse a cualquier equipo médico que buscara sobrevivientes en el edificio, de modo que si encontraban personas que estaban horriblemente heridas, podría llevarlos directamente al hospital. Acababa de teletransportarse a un joven kunoichi que había sido encontrado gravemente herido en el departamento de criptoanalistas de las cárceles, cuando sintió una gran sorpresa y conmoción por parte de Tsunade y Yuugao. Se teletransportó rápidamente hacia ellos temiendo que se hubieran topado con algunos prisioneros que no habían logrado escapar.

Al aparecer en el techo de la prisión, había gritado: "Tsunade ..."

"Naruto, quédate atrás", gritó mientras levantaba la vista del cuerpo que había estado examinando mientras dos médicos trabajaban en un joven herido.

Ella se había levantado como para proteger su vista, pero ya era demasiado tarde mientras miraba la cara de Iruka. Solo tardó un momento en determinar su estado, ya que la parte delantera de su cuerpo estaba cubierta de sangre, todo derivado de una herida de espada que casi lo decapita. Se sintió ligero por un momento y el mundo entero pareció tambalearse, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que toda la fuerza había dejado su cuerpo causando su colapso. Tsunade lo atrapó antes de que cayera al suelo y en su rostro pudo ver que había tantas cosas que ella quería decirle. Sin embargo, probablemente parecería fuera de lugar entre un Hokage y su subordinado.

Sin embargo, en ese momento Naruto también estaba pensando en las palabras de Sasuke sobre cómo había configurado todo para lastimarlo. Aunque se sentía tan entumecido como si ni siquiera pudiera comprender cuán gravemente había sido herido emocionalmente, se recuperó lo suficiente como para mantenerse solo cuando dijo: "Gracias, Lady Tsunade".

"N ... Naruto", respondió con tristeza y con una cantidad decente de preocupación mezclada.

Centrándose en el shinobi gravemente herido que recordó se llamaba Daichi, ya que había sido parte de la misma clase que Konohamaru y Moegi, preguntó: " ¿Necesitas que lo teletransporte al hospital?

"Debería ser lo suficientemente estable", respondió uno de los médicos que habían estado trabajando en él.

Naruto asintió y se arrodilló junto a Daichi. Miró por última vez a Iruka, que parecía notablemente en paz, independientemente de la horrible herida que le había quitado la vida. Cerró los ojos y sintió que las lágrimas aprovechaban la oportunidad para escapar de sus conductos lagrimales. Pero, parpadeó varias veces y se centró en las tareas inmediatas, sabiendo que habría tiempo para llorar más tarde. Desapareció en un destello rojo y se aseguró de que Daichi estuviera bien cuidado antes de regresar. Sin embargo, no regresó al techo ya que mantuvo su enfoque en los vivos.

Pero, finalmente, hubo momentos de tranquilidad y en esos momentos sus emociones estaban por todo el mapa. Durante la ceremonia de esa mañana, había desahogado su dolor tan fácilmente como cualquiera, y desde entonces una sensación de vacío se había apoderado de él una vez más como si suplicara algo para llenarlo. Algo que sabía que sus amantes harían con gusto, pero no quería eso en ese momento ya que sabía que de alguna manera alegrarían la oscuridad tratando de echar raíces en él. Con todo, temía no poder llorar adecuadamente, ya que sus amantes realmente le hacían imposible permanecer en ese estado todo el tiempo que creía que debía después de perder a una persona tan importante para él como Iruka.

Naruto sabía que estaba siendo egoísta ya que varios de sus amantes también se habían preocupado por Iruka. Pero, por el momento, no podía evitarlo porque una parte de él quería llenar el vacío que la muerte de Iruka había dejado dentro de él, con furia y muerte. Podía sentir esa parte oscura de su alma tentarlo a ceder al deseo para que pudieran cazar a Sasuke y poder terminar el trabajo que había comenzado. Sabiendo que la presencia de sus amantes silenciaría esa voz, había mantenido su distancia para dejar que dijera algo. Sin embargo, a pesar de que varias de sus mujeres estaban en la misma habitación que todos recordaban a Iruka, era una que no estaba ligada a él y que estaba drenando la fuerza que había permitido que su oscuridad ganara en los últimos días.

Mirajane estaba sirviendo actualmente a los patrocinadores del Séptimo Cielo, y aunque era consciente del humor sombrío. Seguía actuando de una manera relativamente optimista mientras se movía entre las mesas. Al verla hablar con aquellos a quienes servía, él no pudo evitar notar que a menudo dejaba a sus clientes de mejor humor después de que ella se mudara, como lo habían estado antes. Casi como si su brillante presencia fuera, aunque solo sea por un momento, desterrando la oscuridad que amenaza con tragar a las personas a su alrededor.

Era su turno de disfrutar de su luz mientras ella se acercaba a tomar su taza. Ella sonrió con tristeza, pero con un toque de alegría cuando dijo: "No deberías estar sentada sola. Pensé que el propósito de esta reunión era mantener vivo el recuerdo de sus amigos y familiares perdidos ".

"Eso es lo que estamos haciendo", respondió Naruto algo distante.

"Eso es lo que algunos de ustedes están haciendo", respondió ella sacudiendo la cabeza. "Otros se dicen a sí mismos que está bien odiar a los que los han lastimado". La mirada de Mirajane se centró en un grupo de Genin y Chunin a quienes Naruto también había notado que parecían enojarse más y más apasionados por esa ira mientras hablaban. No le sorprendió descubrir que, como él, todos parecían ser antiguos alumnos de Iruka, o el tema que estaban discutiendo era Sasuke y cómo planeaban hacer que pagara por sus acciones. Sin embargo, lo que fue algo sorprendente fue que el más vocal entre ellos parecía ser Chouji, con Shaikamaru simplemente mirando en lugar de actuar como un freno para su amigo.

Sin embargo, supuso que tampoco debería estar demasiado sorprendido ya que Shikamaru probablemente se culpaba tanto como Naruto. Se imaginó que Nara se estaba reprendiendo a sí mismo de que si hubiera sido un mejor líder durante la Misión de Recuperación de Sasuke, las cosas no habrían terminado como lo habían hecho. Chouji fue un poco más sorprendente, pero Naruto sospecha que tenía sentido ya que el Akimichi también había estado bastante cerca de Iruka. Particularmente en los días previos se había hecho amigo de Shikamaru. Entonces, al igual que Naruto, había estado bastante aislado ya que la mayoría de los otros niños no querían asociarse con él sintiendo que era demasiado grande y lento para ser un shinobi útil. Era Iruka, que a menudo lo consolaba mientras señalaba todas las grandes cosas que el clan Akimichi había hecho en el pasado. Había necesitado confiar en el instructor de Chunin mucho menos después de haberse hecho amigo de Shikamaru. Pero, Naruto sabía que, al igual que Iruka había sido para él, había tocado la vida de muchas personas.

Naruto frunció el ceño y se concentró de nuevo en Mira cuando dijo: "No conocía a esta persona Iruka. Pero, considerando cuántas personas parecían estar enamoradas de él, debe haber sido un gran maestro ".

"Lo estaba", respondió Naruto con tristeza.

Mira se inclinó hacia adelante para poder mirar a Naruto a los ojos cuando dijo: "Entonces deberías unirte a tus amigos y familiares para recordar cómo vivía. No usar este tiempo para justificar el odio que sientes actualmente. Para lo que planees usarlo. Estoy seguro de que no es lo que él hubiera querido. Para Naruto, sus palabras actuaron como un balde de agua ante las llamas de su ira. La voz oscura que se había vuelto más fuerte a través de la ira y el odio hacia Sasuke que sintió, repentinamente gritó de frustración cuando Naruto encerró esa parte de sí mismo de nuevo.

Sintió una profunda sensación de gratitud hacia el Bijuu que habían sido las seis colas, ya que ella le había recordado su ambición. Miró alrededor de la habitación con una nueva luz, ya que ahora veía que el odio y la ira que sentía a su alrededor, aunque natural, era un virus. Uno que su Maestro Jiraiya había temido se propagó a través de toda la muerte y destrucción del Mundo Shinobi. Ahora lo sabía por la tentadora seductora que era, ya que podía hacer que incluso las personas buenas se perdieran mientras envolvían sus propias acciones malvadas y sus deseos de venganza en el velo de la justicia debido a cómo les dolía. Supuso que realmente no había sentido la misma sensación de dolor y deseo de venganza por la muerte de Jiraiya simplemente debido a la naturaleza de la misma. Si bien la muerte de Jiraiya había dolido, se había producido como resultado de cómo vivía, que era esencialmente como un espía. Como tal, cuando Pain lo encontró en Amegakure, no actuó de manera diferente a como lo haría Konoha si descubrieran uno. Particularmente uno tan poderoso como Jiraiya, quien por la mayoría de los oponentes y probablemente incluso Nagato no podría ser tomado vivo. Fue una muerte que dolió, que si bien era un subproducto del mundo en el que vivían. Todavía sucedería en un mundo pacífico, ya que no era lo suficientemente ingenuo como para creer que todos los lugares firmarían el mundo que él imaginó.

Por el contrario, Iruka fue una muerte que solo debía causar dolor, y Naruto sabía que estaba destinado a lastimarlo específicamente. Sabía que no había sido el único herido por eso, pero sentía que había sido el objetivo principal de ese dolor. Sin embargo, mirando la habitación con una nueva luz. Comenzó a sospechar que Sasuke realmente no había querido lastimarlo, pero su propósito había sido mucho más oscuro. Había querido crear más personas como él. Gente que tomaría sus acciones y las usaría como un medio para justificar cualquiera y todo lo que tomaron para llevarlo ante la justicia. Lo que Naruto imaginó sería solo un eufemismo por matar al Uchiha.

Sintió otra sensación de gratitud hacia los Bijuu y así lo expresó diciendo: "¡Gracias, Mira! Necesitaba escuchar eso."

"Bueno, imagino que había muchas mujeres que hubieran estado dispuestas a decírtelo. Si no hubieras estado tan ocupado tratando de convertirte en un vengador emo.

Naruto se rió el primero que había tenido en días, y respondió: "Bueno, espero que alguien me haya detenido antes de romper el tinte para el cabello y la ropa oscura".

Mira sonrió contenta de haber podido ayudarlo a recuperar su sonrisa tanto como él lo hizo por ella. Su sonrisa se volvió un poco seductora cuando dijo: "No lo sé. Escuché que cortaste una figura elegante con cabello oscuro. Se dio cuenta de que el hombre con el que Ino había estado hablando parecía interesarse por ellos ahora que Naruto parecía accesible, así que le dio la oportunidad de hacerlo y dijo: "Déjame ir a refrescar tu bebida".

Naruto la vio irse, y luego notó que Rock Lee se acercaba a él. El Chunin parecía bastante moderado, lo que parecía bastante desagradable teniendo en cuenta su exuberancia normal. Sacando la mano, dijo con simpatía: "Lamento su pérdida".

Naruto se levantó para sacudirlo, mientras decía: "Gracias, pero en realidad son todos los niños que no podrán conocerlo los que han perdido".

Lee asintió con la cabeza, antes de responder: "Sí, los logros de los suyos y de otras clases impartidas por él hablan de su calidad como instructor. Por algunas de las historias que escuché hoy, me pregunto si hubiera tenido una mejor experiencia en la academia si él también hubiera sido mi maestro ".

"Estoy seguro de que lo habría encontrado beneficioso", dijo Naruto con confianza, ya que sabía tanto como Gai que Iruka habría apoyado sus aspiraciones.

Lee inclinó la cabeza antes de preguntar: "Si no te importa mi impertinencia. Si planeas reunir un equipo para cazar a Sasuke, con mucho gusto seré voluntario ". Naruto escuchó una gran cantidad de ira oculta en el tono cortés de Lee, y Naruto se preguntó si se debía a los viejos sentimientos de Lee por Sakura.

Ciertamente entendía de dónde venía el hombre cortado del tazón, ya que eran sus pensamientos lo que le hacía preguntarse si estaba en lo correcto con lo que estaba a punto de decir. Se dio cuenta de que Neji, que había acompañado a Hinata, también se animó ante la pregunta. La cara del Hyuuga era neutral, pero Naruto tenía la sensación de que lo estaba observando cuidadosamente en anticipación de su respuesta. Respirando profundamente, el Uzumaki dijo: "No planeo ir tras Sasuke".

"No entiendo", dijo Lee confundido, "Considerando lo que le ha hecho a Sakura, seguramente puedes ver que él está más allá de alcanzarlo". El tono de Lee adquirió un tono más severo cuando sugirió: "¿O es porque estás viendo a Ayame que ya no sientes que es pertinente actuar en su nombre?"

Naruto sintió que su ira aumentaba por lo que Lee estaba insinuando, ya que sentía que el hombre estaba diciendo que su preocupación por Sakura solo se había basado en su interés en ella. Que una vez que hubiera logrado algún tipo de objetivo o si su interés hubiera disminuido, simplemente le daría la espalda. Pero, Naruto se calmó al recordar que Sakura había mencionado que Lee le había confesado poco después de que se hizo público que estaba viendo a Ayame. Ella lo había decepcionado, mientras también le decía que había desarrollado sentimientos por él. Naruto no creía que la aparente ira de Lee hacia él se debía a que era una especie de cabrón que buscaba ganar puntos contra un rival. Pero, nacida de la genuina preocupación de que su corazón estaba decidido a estar con alguien que no la valoraba.

Naruto se dio cuenta de que la mayor parte de la atención del bar ahora estaba centrada en él, y varios de sus amigos se estaban acercando para unirse a la conversación. Sabía que su respuesta probablemente no sería bien recibida, pero independientemente dijo: "Sakura es una poderosa kunoichi y no nos necesita a ninguno de nosotros para pelear sus batallas por ella".

"No quise sugerir que ..." Lee dijo a la defensiva.

Naruto sabía que podía cambiar la conversación ahora que había sacado a Lee de su equilibrio, pero en cambio dijo: "Sé que no es así como lo dijiste en serio". Pero, se siente como si quisieras cargar en su rescate. Sin embargo, yo esperaré y veré cómo quiere avanzar. En cuanto a Sasuke. Puedo entender el deseo de cazarlo y matarlo por lo que aparentemente se ha hecho en su nombre. Puedo entenderlo muy bien. Simplemente no sé qué nos da el derecho ".

"¿¡Qué!?" Chouji gritó sorprendiendo a los que se habían reunido alrededor de él y Lee. El normalmente pasivo Chunin parecía enfurecido por sus palabras, y Naruto podía imaginar que era porque la mayoría de la gente le daba la mejor factura cuando hablaba de personas en las que el instructor había influido durante su carrera. Pero, Naruto sabía que la lista probablemente era bastante larga y, por lo tanto, su excusa parecía ser una afrenta para esas personas. Especialmente alguien como Chouji que había confiado en Iruka al menos hasta que se hizo amigo de Shikamaru. Lee dio un paso atrás como si le entregara el piso al Akimichi mientras decía: "¿Cómo puedes sentarte allí e intentar disculpar lo que hizo Sasuke?"

Naruto frunció el ceño cuando Chouji parecía estar usando su bulto para acercarse para intimidarlo. Sin disfrutar de la sensación de ser menospreciado, se puso de pie para encontrarse con los regalos de Chouji. Podía ver que parecía que la mayoría de las personas presentes estaban del lado de Chouji sobre el asunto. No estaba demasiado sorprendido, pero mantuvo la calma mientras respondía: "Eso no es lo que dije. Simplemente me pregunto si estamos tan justificados en nuestro deseo de ver a Sasuke y Udon muertos como lo estamos haciendo.

Chouji espetó enojado mientras respondía: "¿Te has vuelto completamente loco? ¿Dónde has estado los últimos días? ¿Viste siquiera la cantidad de rostros llorosos que prácticamente nos ruegan que respondamos? O, ¿vas a recurrir a lo viejo? Ahora no es la táctica del tiempo que se usó después de la invasión de Sound-Sand. ¿Cuántos de nuestros aldeanos supuestamente debían tragarse su amargura mientras nos hacíamos bien con la arena después de que nos apuñalaran por la espalda?

Naruto no estaba seguro de cómo responder ya que podía ver que más de unos pocos estaban de acuerdo con los sentimientos de Chouji sobre la Arena incluso ahora. Lo atribuyó a la sensación de personas que habían perdido seres queridos durante la invasión y ahora recordaban esa pérdida. Pero en lugar de obtener una retribución, se había visto obligado a aceptarlos de nuevo como aliados. Afortunadamente, aunque alguien que no estuvo de acuerdo con el Akimichi se adelantó y dijo: "Y debido a eso, tanto Shikamaru como Kiba todavía están aquí hoy".

Naruto se volvió hacia Ino mientras lograba imponerse entre su amante y Chouji. La rubia kunoichi mantuvo la voz tranquila mientras continuaba: "No olvidemos que también nos ayudaron contra la rebelión de Danzou y cuando Pain atacó. Creo que las personas que se vieron obligadas a abandonar su ira deberían reconocer que muchas cosas más positivas nacieron de ella ".

Naruto deseó haber besado a Ino allí mismo, ya que sus palabras le recordaron que en este campo de batalla era donde debía librarse la verdadera batalla por un mundo pacífico. Después de todo, si la Hoja hubiera actuado sobre el deseo de retribución después de la Invasión de sonido, solo se habría creado más muerte y destrucción. Tomando en serio las palabras de Ino, dijo: "Mi problema con solo decir que Sasuke necesita pagar por lo que ha hecho es que nace de la misma lógica circular que Sasuke usa". Podía ver que sus palabras causaban cierta confusión en quienes apoyaban la noción, así que explicó: "Sasuke siempre ha envuelto sus acciones en la creencia de que puede hacer lo que quiera porque es por el bien mayor de vengar a su clan. Primero, corriendo para unirse a Orochimaru, y ahora ha cerrado el círculo en su ataque contra nosotros ".

Un genin que Naruto no reconoció gritó: "¿Para qué? ¿No le hemos hecho nada?

"¿No?" Naruto respondió sintiéndose más confiado en su posición.

Shikamaru vio hacia dónde se dirigía la lógica de Naruto, así que lo interrumpió cuando dijo: "No puedes sugerir que está justificado por la masacre de Uchiha".

"¿Por qué?" Naruto respondió rápidamente antes de agregar: "¿Porque el pueblo estaba actuando para defenderse? Pero, ¿qué le importa eso a Sasuke? Lo llevaron a creer que su hermano era un hombre malvado. Sin embargo, todo el tiempo, él estaba trabajando con la aldea, así que Sasuke no vería la aldea como malvada. Ese es el problema de simplemente decidir que merece morir en función de lo sucedido. Claro, sentimos que estamos justificados, pero probablemente se sintió tan justo en su ataque contra nosotros. Al final, Iruka y los demás fueron más víctimas de la masacre de Uchiha ".

"Eso es una tontería", replicó Chouji con amargura. "¿Qué debería haber hecho el pueblo? ¿Dejar que los Uchiha lo derroquen?

"Por supuesto que no", respondió Naruto. "Pero, si no hizo nada malo, ¿por qué ocultar su participación? Quizás porque matar a los inocentes junto con los culpables podría haber hecho que todos pensaran que su respuesta había sido demasiado severa, por lo que era mejor acusarlo a un villano. Pero si las acciones de Itachi fueron malas cuando las estaba haciendo por sí mismo, ¿qué las hace aceptables cuando fueron por nuestro bien? Tenía que haber una mejor manera."

"Sasuke nos muestra por qué la aldea pensó que era mejor actuar como lo hizo", respondió Shikamaru con cierta certeza.

Ino negó con la cabeza cuando dijo: "No, se convirtió en una profecía autocumplida por lo que hizo y luego mintió al respecto. Pero discutir sobre el pasado no tiene sentido. Se trata de decidir cómo nos comportamos ahora ".

"Ino tiene razón. No estoy abogando solo por dejar que se salgan con la suya, b ... "

Naruto fue interrumpido por Chouji cuando dijo:" No, solo estás abogando por que seas un cobarde. Si quieres sentarte en casa y no hacer nada, entonces está bien, pero ... "

Lo que sucedió a continuación les pareció a muchos borroso, ya que Ino sin siquiera pensarlo se movió para abofetear a su antiguo compañero de equipo. Sin embargo, antes de que su mano se conectara, Naruto logró atraparla por la muñeca. Cuando el Akimichi se dio cuenta de lo que casi había sucedido, se concentró en Ino y casi dio un paso atrás debido a la ira en su mirada, sin embargo, se dirigió al Uzumaki cuando dijo: "Naruto, déjame ir. Puedo entender que esté enojado, pero ... "

Naruto a pesar de su enojo tenía una sonrisa suave y respondió:" No puedo hacer eso. Algo me dice que aún podrías golpearlo.

Los ojos de Ino se entrecerraron aún más cuando dijo: "Tienes toda la razón, yo también planeo".

Sin embargo, Naruto permaneció calmado y dijo suavemente reprendiendo: "No puedo pedirle a la gente que mantenga la calma y no permita que sus amargas emociones controlen sus acciones y luego deje que golpee a una persona por un pequeño desaire".

La Yamanaka suspiró como si su ira estuviera siendo sofocada por la calma del hombre que todavía sostenía su muñeca. Aun cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de los Akimichi, no ocultaron el hecho de que ella tomó el desaire personalmente contra Naruto mientras decía: "Tienes razón. Lo siento, Chouji. Dejo que mis emociones se apoderen de mí. Trata de tener eso en mente mientras le pides a los demás que hagan lo mismo ".

Ino luego se alejó y Naruto frunció el ceño ya que sabía que la disculpa de su amante había sido algo desganada. Aún así, se centró en el Akimichi para decir: "Sé que Iruka significó mucho para ti. Solo me temo que al apresurarnos para vengarlo, nos volveremos tan malos como las personas que nos lo quitaron ".

Naruto extendió la mano, pero Chouji la dejó colgando mientras respondía: "Todo lo que estás defendiendo es dejar que ese bastardo haga lo que quiera hasta que decidas que es el momento adecuado para derribarlo". No hay nada de malo en ser proactivo al hacerlo ".

El Akimichi se alejó y Naruto frunció el ceño ya que admitió que su postura podría parecer demasiado pasiva ante la ira que las acciones de Sasuke habían creado. Aun así, susurró en voz baja para sí mismo: "Hay un momento en que la muerte es el único resultado que aceptarás como justicia". Naruto también se giró para acercarse a sus amantes, y no pudo evitar sentir que había algo metafóricamente en la distancia que aparecía entre Chouji y él mientras se movían hacia los extremos opuestos de la habitación. Aún así, notando que las personas dentro del bar eran algo más reflexivas de lo que habían sido antes. No pudo evitar sentir que habían hecho algunos pequeños progresos para detener el brote de algunas semillas del odio que Sasuke había sembrado. Aún así, mirando a Chouji que parecía aún más enojado que antes,

Toka observó a Naruto tumbado de espaldas en medio de un campo de entrenamiento destruido. Se dirigió hacia allí después de abandonar Seventh Heaven y luego creó lo que parecían miles de clones antes de involucrarse en lo que ella asumió que era una representación física de la pelea mental que estaba teniendo consigo mismo. Se había alegrado por la confrontación entre Naruto y el Akimichi, ya que significaba que la ambición de su familia no se había descarrilado por las acciones de Uchiha. Después de todo, ella había vivido en una época donde la filosofía prevaleciente había sido que si uno de los miembros de tu clan hubiera sido asesinado, mataste a dos miembros del clan que lo habían hecho. En última instancia, condujo a un ciclo de violencia que incluso la fundación de las aldeas Shinobi no había erradicado por completo. El ataque de Sasuke había demostrado demasiado bien que la mentalidad estaba viva y bien solo esperando que salieran a la superficie las condiciones adecuadas, excepto con las llamadas de vengar la aldea, en lugar de un solo clan. Había sido lo que le había advertido a Naruto antes de sucumbir a sus encantos, pero una parte de ella había temido en ese entonces que cuando una persona se levantara y lo lastimara a nivel personal, él se entregaría a la seductora llamada de venganza.

Estaba contenta de ver que estaba equivocada, aunque estaba preocupada cuando él se había aislado. Ella podía entender por qué tenía que, a veces, una persona solo necesitaba lastimarse, y con la red de apoyo que tenía, Naruto probablemente sospechaba que no sería capaz de hacerlo tanto como sentía que necesitaba hacerlo. La batalla entre los clones y él probablemente fue su forma de completar ese proceso. Ella tenía pocas dudas de que él también se estaba golpeando a sí mismo con todos los escenarios que podrían haber evitado la muerte de Iruka.

Ella sintió que no había sido la única en presenciar la pelea, así que moviéndose hacia un árbol preguntó: "¿Has tomado el viejo hábito de tu primo?"

Neji salió de detrás de él y dijo: "Apenas. Pero teniendo en cuenta la confrontación anterior. Tenía curiosidad si Naruto estaba tan seguro de su posición como parecía. Parece que no lo es.

"¿Es eso lo que estás quitando de esto?" Toka preguntó comenzando a alejarse.

Neji frunció el ceño mientras veía a Naruto mirar hacia el cielo mientras las nubes de tormenta comenzaban a juntarse. Pero, pensando que el Senju puede darle algunas ideas sobre la mentalidad del rubio sin molestarlo, decidió seguirlo. Al ponerse al día, preguntó: "¿Estás diciendo que me equivoco al suponer que luchar contra sus clones era su forma de enfrentar sus dudas?"

"No", respondió Toka mientras comenzaba a regresar a su casa, "Pero, parece que crees que es algo malo".

"Teniendo en cuenta cómo desafió a aquellos que querían pelear con Sasuke", dijo Neji preocupado de que la postura de Naruto alienaría a las personas cercanas a él cuando ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo proceder, "puede haber sido prudente permanecer en silencio si él tenía dudas ".

"Una vez hubiera estado de acuerdo contigo", dijo Toka dándole a Neji un estilo ligeramente divertido. "Pero ahora creo que una persona que está dispuesta a cuestionar si sus acciones son realmente la mejor manera de proceder, está más dispuesta a encontrarla. En mi juventud, estaba amargado por el papel de kunoichi siendo poco más que fábricas de bebés. Nuestras carreras ninja completas no fueron más que el tiempo que demostramos nuestras habilidades para atraer maridos. No quería esa vida, tan rebelde. Estaba tan segura de mi rectitud al hacerlo que las mujeres que sentí eran poco más que traidoras de su género, y sin embargo, a pesar de lograr mis objetivos, terminé siendo infeliz porque no todos estaban dispuestos a vivir como yo ".

"No estoy seguro de ver la conexión".

"Mi punto es que quizás si no estuviera tan seguro de que mi forma de vida fuera la única forma correcta de vivir para una mujer, y hubiera estado más abierta a los beneficios de establecerme con alguien que amaba. No habría perdido tanto tiempo enojado con todos. Si hubiera estado dispuesto a abrirme a cuestionar mis elecciones. Se podría haber encontrado una mejor solución ".

"Eso puede ser cierto", admitió Neji, "pero, apenas dudo que suavizar tu postura sea lo mismo que dejar que un asesino y un terrorista corran libres".

"Eso no es lo que le preocupa a Naruto", dijo Toka rápidamente. "Y nadie dice que Sasuke no deba ser detenido o castigado. Pero, Naruto reconoce una verdad simple que creo que escapa a la mayoría de los que defienden que la justicia para los perdidos es lo mismo que matar a Sasuke ".

"¿Cual es?"

"Que es algo que solo se puede decidir cuando la confrontación realmente sucede", respondió Toka con una nota de preocupación. "Hasta entonces, todas las posturas y argumentos no son más que un acalorado debate teórico. Creo que Naruto entiende esto, por lo que está abordando la ira que tiene ahora, en lugar de dejar que se demore hasta entonces. Porque solo será después de que golpee a Sasuke, si se trata de eso, que podrá decir honestamente si se trataba de detenerlo o de vengarse ". El Senju pudo ver que el Hyuuga estaba considerando sus palabras, pero que él todavía estaba en la cerca y agregó: "Es porque está constantemente cuestionando sus motivos y creencias que creo que Naruto no cometerá el mismo error que Hashirama cometió con Madara y el Uchiha ".

"El primer Hokage," dijo Neji sorprendido. "¿Estás diciendo que fue un error alinearse con los Uchiha y encontrar el pueblo".

"No", dijo Senju sacudiendo la cabeza, "El error que cometió Hashirama fue no cuestionar nunca si estaba equivocado al creer tan firmemente que Madara podría trabajar con ella. Verás, en aquel entonces, no importa cuántas atrocidades se atribuyeran a Madara, él nunca dejaría de creer que su viejo amigo sentía lo mismo que él. Después de que se fundó la aldea, sonó así durante un tiempo que pudieron recuperar los días más felices de su juventud. Pero, aparentemente llegó a su fin cuando incluso los Uchiha estaban dispuestos a elegir a Hashirama como Hokage sobre él ".

"Debe haber insultado su orgullo", dijo Neji después de un momento.

"Tal vez", dijo Toka, no muy dispuesto a descartarlo como una cuestión de orgullo. "Creo que fue porque Madara quería usar la aldea recién establecida como un medio para hacer la guerra a las otras aldeas. Creo que sintió que mientras se permitiera la existencia de diferentes ideologías, la amenaza de guerra nunca terminaría ".

Odio decirlo ", dijo el Hyuuga con el ceño fruncido," pero parece que estaba en lo correcto ".

Toka asintió con la cabeza, pero respondió: "Sin embargo, eso se vuelve a cuestionar si sus creencias son las únicas correctas. Intentar pisotear o intimidar a otros para que acepten la tuya es mucho más fácil que tratar de trabajar con aquellos que tal vez no crean exactamente lo mismo que tú. Madara solo accedió a trabajar con Hashirama cuando tenían una opinión similar, pero cuando asumió el Hokageship y parecía que quería trabajar con estos otros pueblos, fue cuando se separó de Konoha ".

"Es por eso que necesitaba ser detenido", dijo Neji sonando como si estuviera defendiendo al Hokage de su acusación de que estaba equivocado.

Toka le dirigió una sonrisa suave, pero respondió: "Cierto, pero durante esa última confrontación cuando Hashirama supuestamente cortó a Madara. ¿Lo hizo porque necesitaba detenerlo? ¿O porque después de responder por él durante tanto tiempo, Hashirama dejó que su ira por ser traicionado lo superara?

"Parece que crees que es lo último", dijo Neji preguntándose cómo la mujer podría estar segura teniendo en cuenta que ya había quedado atrapada en un jutsu que solo colapsaría más de un siglo después.

Toka asintió mientras explicaba por qué, "Hashirama luego moriría poco después de esa batalla. Sin embargo, en las semanas anteriores, Tobirama comenzó a implementar políticas. Políticas que luego llevarían a los Uchiha a sentir que estaban siendo tratados como ciudadanos de segunda clase en una aldea que ayudaron a fundar. Los cuales, aunque fueron redactados por el Segundo Hokage, solo pudieron haberse implementado bajo la regla del Primero con su permiso. No creo que Hashirama hubiera permitido que se establecieran antes de su batalla final con Madara. Pero, creo en su amargura hacia su antiguo amigo, permitió que el clan del hombre fuera castigado en su lugar ". El Senju dejó que su creencia se hundiera un poco antes de agregar: "Sin embargo, si él hubiera estado dispuesto a cuestionarse antes, tal vez se habría dado cuenta de que la razón por la que los Uchiha lo eligieron Hokage fue porque reconocieron que una Madara Hokageship los habría hecho pelear más guerras. En cambio, creo que Hashirama todavía se aferraba a la creencia de que su amigo no era un belicista a pesar de la evidencia y, por lo tanto, la culpa debió de haber sido en su clan en su conjunto. Como siempre dijo Tobirama.

Neji encontró la posibilidad bastante impactante, por lo que, siguiendo su lógica, dijo: "Entonces, crees que en lugar de aceptar que estaba equivocado. Al Primer Hokage le resultó más fácil creer que el problema radicaba en su línea de sangre y, por lo tanto, permitió a su hermano establecer salvaguardas ".

Toka asintió antes de decir: "Salvaguardas que eventualmente llevarían al clan a querer rebelarse, que es lo que finalmente nos llevó a esta tragedia. Naruto definitivamente entiende de dónde vienen los que quieren a Sasuke muerto. Pero, su disposición a cuestionar si es correcto o no, es lo que podría evitar que ocurran más tragedias de este tipo ".

Neji asintió, ya que había creído durante mucho tiempo que Naruto tenía una forma de mirar el mundo que podría ayudar a los atrapados en su propia oscuridad. Sin embargo, admitiría que la fe se había atenuado un poco después de que Sasuke había rechazado la amistad del hombre rubio. Había avanzado aún más después de que Naruto aparentemente había decidido que el Uchiha no podía salvarse y, por lo tanto, había luchado contra él con la intención de matarlo si era necesario. Sin embargo, reconoció que la postura actual de Naruto no nació tanto de un arrepentimiento de esas acciones, sino de su temor de que sancionar la muerte de Sasuke por un deseo de venganza, solo crearía más personas como él. Personas que podrían creer que estaban actuando con la mejor de las intenciones, pero dejarían que los fines justificaran los medios. Al comprender eso, Neji de repente sintió que podía ver claramente por qué el hombre rubio había atraído a tantas mujeres hacia él. Especialmente cuando se considera cómo la mayoría de la gente hubiera estado más que dispuesta a decir que tenía razón al querer que Uchiha muriera. "Parece que sus ojos son aún mejores que los míos", dijo Neji más para sí mismo, en beneficio de la mujer que caminaba a su lado.

Toka sonrió suavemente por las palabras de Hyuuga cuando dijo: "No, su visión no es la razón por la que puede encontrar el mejor camino a través de la oscuridad de este mundo". De hecho, diría que está a la par con un ciego cuando se trata de ver lo que está delante de él. Pero siente su camino a través de la oscuridad y actúa como una luz para que otros lo sigan ".

Neji descubrió que era una forma bastante apropiada de describir las habilidades del rubio. Aún así, no pudo evitar sentirse preocupado por eso con Sasuke y probablemente queriendo demostrar su superioridad sobre Naruto. Que eventualmente incluso el Uzumaki no podría encontrar un camino a través de la oscuridad que el Uchiha deseaba crear.

Mikoto estaba en la sala de su departamento entre docenas de cajas empacadas. Sintió una punzada de tristeza ya que hacía que la habitación se sintiera vacía. Pero, sintió que probablemente era apropiado teniendo en cuenta que así había sido desde el ataque contra miembros de su familia y la Prisión Leaf. Ataques que se llevaron a cabo en nombre de su hijo. Desde entonces, se había recluido en su departamento con solo Kushina dando su compañía, ya que había comenzado a empacar sus pocas pertenencias.

Podía entender a las otras mujeres e incluso a Naruto dándole un amplio espacio ya que realmente no hacían tarjetas que decían: "Lo siento, tu hijo se convirtió en un maníaco homicida". Además, no era como si hubiera hecho un gran esfuerzo para llegar a aquellos que habían sido heridos por los ataques llevados a cabo en su nombre. Principalmente porque no estaba tan segura de si quería disculparse por él o tratar de defenderlo. En última instancia, por eso supuso que Naruto aparentemente se había alejado de sus amantes, ya que tampoco estaba tan seguro de cómo responder.

Había sentido que algo había cambiado hace poco tiempo, cuando las emociones de las otras mujeres atadas a él dentro del Hidden Eddy Inn se volvieron notablemente más optimistas a su regreso. Aún así, el sentimiento causó que una cierta cantidad de temor surgiera dentro de ella, ya que parecía que su amante había encontrado su respuesta. Pero, no podía estar segura de que fuera uno que incluyera un futuro con ella.

Escuchó un golpe en su puerta, y frunció el ceño, ya que si fuera Kushina habría entrado. Centrándose en su marca, casi decidió fingir que estaba dormida ya que la presencia en el otro lado de la puerta era Naruto. , significaba que probablemente vería sus normalmente brillantes ojos azules mirándola con un poco de aburrimiento. Pero, pensó que si lo hacía, él seguiría el ejemplo de su madre y simplemente entraría a su habitación de todos modos.

Al acercarse a la puerta, la abrió lentamente y dijo con un tono cojo: "Hola".

Cuando Naruto se había limpiado después de visitar los campos de entrenamiento, pudo entender su saludo mediocre, por lo que lo ignoró y preguntó: "¿Te importa si entro?"

Mikoto se hizo a un lado, y al entrar en su departamento frunció el ceño al ver todo encerrado. Sintiendo la pregunta que venía, dijo: "Siempre estaba planeando mudarme a Amegakure después de aceptar unirme a Akatsuki. Con todo lo que ha pasado. Creo que sería mejor hacer ese movimiento lo antes posible ".

Naruto supuso que podía entender el sentimiento, pero volviéndose hacia ella preguntó: "Espero no haberte hecho sentir así también". Al no recibir una respuesta, supuso que al no hablar con ella antes, le dijo: "¡Lo siento!"

Mikoto se apresuró a decir: "No necesitas disculparte. Puedo entender por qué no querrías hablar con la madre del hombre ... "

Naruto la silenció mientras decidía que las acciones hablaban más que las palabras mientras la besaba. Ella se puso rígida de sorpresa al principio, pero luego comenzó a fundirse con él. Después de varios momentos, él separó sus labios de los de ella y dijo: "No olvides que esa misma mujer no me lo sostuvo después de que intenté matar a su hijo".

"Naruto, entendí por qué sentías que tenías que hacerlo".

"Entonces, ¿por qué sientes que lo que hizo afectaría de alguna manera mis sentimientos por ti?" Preguntó Naruto fervientemente.

Mikoto sintió lágrimas en sus ojos cuando admitió: "Porque, si no te hubieras rendido con él por lo que me hizo". Entonces tal vez no hubiera tratado de lastimarte ahora.

Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa suave mientras se movía para limpiar sus lágrimas mientras decía: "Pero entonces me hizo daño. Puede que no hayamos sido amantes, pero me preocupaba mucho por ti. Verlo derribarlo solo me obligó a aceptar que no podía forzar mis propios deseos sobre él. Sasuke necesitaba caminar su propio camino, y ese camino lo ha convertido en mi enemigo. Pero, mi camino también te ha hecho mía, y nunca te dejaré ir.

Mikoto quería desmayarse cuando se dio cuenta de que sus ojos azules estaban tan nítidos como siempre. Se pusieron un poco sombríos cuando él se alejó de ella y se dirigió hacia su sofá. Palmeó a su lado para indicarle que se uniera a él. Cuando lo hizo, él tomó sus manos entre las suyas y le explicó: "Debería haberte dicho eso tan pronto como sucedió todo. Pero, no podría enfrentar a ninguno de ustedes porque yo ... No estaba segura de cómo avanzar. Había una parte de mí que quería ceder y volver a visitar el dolor que sentía por Sasuke mil veces. Pero si lo hiciera. Entonces, ¿cómo podría enfrentar a todos, especialmente a ti, cuando estaría actuando por necesidad de venganza? Acepto que Sasuke es tu hijo, pero ¿podrías aceptarme si quisiera matarlo únicamente para hacerme sentir mejor?

Mikoto se sorprendió por su pregunta y respondió: "Ciertamente podría entender por qué".

Naruto frunció el ceño ante su respuesta y dijo: "Sin embargo, eso es lo que lo hace tan insidioso. No puedo pedirles a los que me rodean que renuncien a sus rencores y luego justifiquen los míos.

"Pero, Sasuke no va a parar", advirtió Mikoto.

"Por eso me opondré a él", respondió Naruto confiando en que se enfrentarían de nuevo de alguna manera. "No estoy seguro de lo que realmente habrá en mi corazón ese día. Pero, quiero creer que será debido a su necesidad de ser detenido. También quiero que estés a mi lado cuando llegue el momento. Espero que sientas lo mismo."

Mikoto no podía explicar lo feliz que la hacía escuchar las palabras de Naruto. Entonces simplemente respondió con "¡Sí!"

Naruto asintió antes de pararse mientras le tendía la mano y le preguntaba: "¿Entonces puedo pasar la noche aquí contigo?"

Mikoto asintió mientras lo aceptaba, y luego lo siguió a su habitación. Había recibido un tratamiento similar al de la sala aunque la cama aún estaba hecha. Sin embargo, se sintió un poco decepcionada cuando se hizo evidente que Naruto simplemente se estaba desnudando para ir a la cama. Sin embargo, supuso considerando los eventos del día que entendía. Aún así, no pudo evitar sonreír mientras se subían debajo de las mantas juntos y Naruto la abrazó con fuerza. Ella sintió una oleada de energía venir sobre su cuerpo y extrañamente parecía haberse originado en sus ojos cuando él susurró suavemente: "Te amo, Mikoto Uchiha".

Podía escuchar su corazón martilleando en su pecho, y apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo mientras besaba sus labios con ternura antes de responder: "¡Yo también te amo!"

Luego se permitió que su calor la adormeciera mientras prometía hacer todo lo que estuviera en su poder para protegerlo, incluso si eso significaba enfrentar a su hijo con la intención de matar.

Mebuki Haruno contempló la luna desde su cama de hospital. Realmente no sentía nada en ese momento, lo que le preocupaba simplemente porque se había sentido entumecida desde que Sakura le había informado sobre la muerte de Kizashi. Había habido lágrimas para estar seguro, pero se sentía como si hubieran sido un reflejo. Casi como si le hubieran dado un analgésico, pero en algún nivel su cuerpo reconoció el dolor a pesar del entumecimiento. La mujer entendía por qué se sentía así, porque durante tanto tiempo había ido en contra de su naturaleza, era difícil recordar quién había sido.

Esto se debía a que, a diferencia de la mayoría de las personas que ingresaron a la Academia, Mebuki se había visto obligada a hacerlo porque había sido delincuente. Había quedado huérfana a una edad temprana, pero no tenía un clan que interviniera para criarla. Al caer en el sistema de orfanato sobrecargado de la aldea, le había sido fácil caer en una mala multitud. Además, ella había considerado a sus padres como tontos, por lo que había rechazado su deseo de proteger la aldea. Pero había estudiado lo suficiente sobre el aprovechamiento del chakra, ya que sabía que ser un recaudador del infierno en una aldea ninja requeriría la capacidad de evadir a las autoridades. Con el tiempo, había dirigido la pandilla mayoritariamente femenina a la que se había unido. Sin embargo, sus días de robar en los puestos y recoger bolsillos para gastar dinero habían terminado cuando decidió graduarse para robar a las personas que viajaban a la aldea.

Se habían encontrado con un hombre mayor cuando se acercaba a la aldea, y el altercado se había vuelto físico. Mebuki había logrado sacarle su billetera, pero en el proceso le hizo retroceder y golpearse la cabeza. Todas las otras chicas se habían dispersado por temor a que lo hubieran matado, pero Mebuki no estaba lista para ser una asesina y sabía que si no conseguía ayuda lo había llevado a la aldea. Afortunadamente, un grupo de shinobi se había topado con ella mientras luchaba por regresar. Pero desafortunadamente, no tardó mucho en recuperarse y en saber que el buen samaritano que intentaba ayudarlo también había sido la persona que lo había robado.

Aunque el hombre había estado más que dispuesto a que le tiraran el libro. El Tercer Hokage había logrado convencerlo de darle la oportunidad de aceptar un acuerdo de culpabilidad. Al verlo como una alternativa ligeramente mejor que una prisión juvenil, ella aceptó. Había sido casi al mismo tiempo que Kushina Uzumaki se unió a la academia, y los dos no se habían llevado nada bien. Se había vuelto algo amigable con Tsume, pero eso fue principalmente el resultado de la caída de los Inuzuka con la cabeza roja. Mebuki había caído en hábitos algo similares, ya que había comenzado a intimidar a las otras chicas mientras acumulaba algunos seguidores. Sin embargo, Kushina había actuado regularmente como su papel de aluminio, especialmente cuando Mikoto había caído en desgracia en la academia después de perder ante Kushina y había visto la oportunidad de derribar al arrogante Uchiha algunas clavijas más.

Después, las cosas se calmaron cuando Mebuki decidió que tratar de resolver su rivalidad con Kushina con sus puños sería más problemático de lo que valía la pena. Entonces, decidió hacerlo mostrándola, y afortunadamente se destacó en aprender a diferencia de Uzumaki. Admitiría que siempre la hacía sonreír, ya que constantemente la elogiaban por hacer cada prueba, mientras que la pelirroja sería reprendida por lo mal que lo hizo. Sin embargo, nada de eso realmente comenzó a importar ya que se había enamorado de Kizashi.

Al principio no había pensado mucho en él para ser honesto. De hecho, ella había estado completamente molesta con él ya que por cualquier razón, él había sido golpeado por ella, y mientras ella había tratado de actuar con dureza, a menudo la hacía sonrojarse con sus comentarios. Le había salvado de ser golpeado por ella en más de una ocasión, ya que aprovecharía la oportunidad para escapar de su ira. Con el tiempo, descubrió que le tomó más energía fingir molestia en lugar de aceptar que había llegado a disfrutar de su presencia y cómo él la hacía sentir. Muchos de sus antiguos seguidores probablemente se sorprendieron cuando cambió su ropa de mala actitud para adoptar un vestido más pasivo que reflejara sus altas calificaciones. Todavía,

Después de graduarse, aceptó que había llegado a amarlo y a pesar de tener una carrera extremadamente prometedora como Chunin. Uno en el que podría haberse convertido fácilmente en una Jounin o incluso en Anbu, había decidido calmarse cuando descubrió que había quedado embarazada. Para su sorpresa, Kizashi también había decidido hacerlo, a pesar de que la mayoría de los niños de su edad habían afirmado que quería convertirse en Hokage. Sin embargo, cuando se enteró de que iba a convertirse en padre, le dijo que necesitaba dejar de soñar cuando estaba a punto de emprender el trabajo más importante que había.

La luna comenzó a volverse borrosa a medida que los recuerdos de Kizashi a lo largo de los años, mientras se deleitaba en ser padre de Sakura, le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. También trajo las primeras emociones reales fuera de su entumecida tristeza hirviendo a la superficie. Ella apretó los dientes cuando la ira se volvió casi abrumadora. La ira por lo injusto que era desde que se habían retirado para poder disfrutar viendo a su hija convertirse en la bella mujer. No es así que un pedazo de mierda Uchiha podría usar un comentario impertinente hecho por Sakura para herirla al quitarle a su padre. Recordando cómo Sakura se había culpado a sí misma, encendió demasiado la ira de Mebuki. Tanto es así que oyó el monitor cardíaco que estaba conectada a empezar a emitir un pitido más insistente. Ella también se dio cuenta

Se obligó a calmarse, ya que lo último que necesitaba era una enfermera que la visitara y la encontrara en tal estado. Después de todo, habría tiempo suficiente para disfrutar de tales emociones. Pero primero necesitaba ser liberada para poder honrar a su esposo. Pero, entonces dedicaría todo su aliento para asegurarse de que era ella la que causó que Sasuke Uchiha tomara el último.

Mikoto se despertó sintiendo un escalofrío repentino que no podía explicar exactamente considerando el calor que su amante emitía. Eso fue algo que Mikoto realmente apreció más acerca de estar con el joven, ya que definitivamente mostró su afecto. No estaba amargada por la falta de calidez que su esposo le había mostrado. Había sido más como un acuerdo comercial organizado por el clan que un matrimonio real. Eso no significaba que no hubieran llegado a un tipo de entendimiento entre ellos, pero dada la opción, ahora estaba mucho más contenta que nunca.

Ella trató de volver a dormir, pero sabía que sería una tarea un tanto desalentadora ya que Naruto la sostenía la había puesto de humor para un poco de amor. Aún así, ella no quería despertarlo, así que decidió manejarlo ella misma. Después de haberse acostado de lado, se llevó la mano a los muslos y comenzó a frotarle el coño. Se concentró en su botón de amor, ya que quería llegar al clímax rápidamente.

Ella trató de mantener sus gemidos al mínimo, pero lo que no pudo controlar fue cómo su cuerpo respondió a sus acciones. Lo cual era que a medida que crecía más húmeda, la fragancia de su excitación comenzó a tener un efecto en su amante. Naruto murmuró al principio mientras la acercaba, antes de susurrar adormilada, "Mmm, algo huele bien".

Mikoto se sonrojó, pero ella se burló cuando él comenzó a ponerse rígido detrás de ella. Su pene se hizo más firme a medida que comenzó a levantarse y después de haber levantado la pierna lo suficiente como para comenzar a burlarse, se deslizó entre sus muslos hasta que se presionó contra su raja. La Uchiha se mordió el labio cuando sintió la tentación de guiar su polla dentro de ella, pero no quería que despertara y la encontrara usándolo para su placer. Aunque difícil, decidió intentarlo y volver a dormir.

Sin embargo, ella dejó escapar un gemido repentino cuando la mano del brazo que Naruto había cubierto sobre ella, había encontrado su camino hacia su pecho, el cual de repente apretó mientras giraba su pezón. Luego le susurró lujuriosamente al oído: "¿No vas a terminar lo que empezaste?"

Sintiéndose avergonzada, dijo: "No quería despertarte y no quería imponer, ya que parecía que solo querías irte a la cama".

Naruto levantó su pierna mientras alineaba su polla con su entrada y empujando dentro de ella dijo: "¿Qué tal ahora?"

Mikoto gimió cuando una vez más fue empalado en la balanza de Uzumaki. Él gimió de satisfacción también, pero cuando comenzó a moverse dentro de ella dijo con un tono ligeramente amonestador. "Si alguna vez deseas ser más que retenido por mí, todo lo que necesitas hacer es preguntar. Lo peor que puedo decir es que no estoy de humor ". La rodó sobre su estómago cuando comenzó a arrodillarse detrás de ella, y luego comenzó a meter su polla en ella con brusquedad y agregó: "Pero con una mujer increíble como tú preguntando, ¿por qué no estaría de humor?"

Mikoto sabía que habría momentos en que aún parecería inapropiado. Sin embargo, ella realmente podía decir que ahora no se sentía como una de ellas ya que la polla de su amante golpeaba su núcleo una y otra vez. Sus poderosos empujones sentían que la llevarían a través del colchón y ella no podía negar que, a pesar de todas sus preocupaciones sobre su visión de su cambio durante toda la semana, Naruto literalmente los estaba golpeando.

Contra sus impulsos implacables, ella luchó por ponerse de rodillas. Al menos hasta que Naruto sintió lo que estaba intentando, y luego la atrajo hacia él. Lo que la empaló aún más en su polla, mientras ella se sentaba en su regazo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás ya que tuvo un pequeño clímax y mientras miraba hacia el techo sus ojos brillaron rojos cuando se convirtieron en el Sharingan. El tomoe de los cuales comenzó a cambiar y alargarse como si tuviera un diseño diferente. Sin embargo, ella cerró los ojos cuando Naruto comenzó a rebotarla en su polla y cuando los abrió nuevamente, habían vuelto a los iris negros normales. Había sentido otra oleada de energía, pero solo podía atribuirla al deseo que sentía de hacer al hombre que albergaba sin dudas de que le encantaba correrse dentro de ella.

Para que esto suceda, Mikoto, comenzó a ayudarlo a deslizarla sobre su copia mientras apretaba su coño alrededor de su herramienta como un vicio. Naruto gimió y agarró sus senos posesivamente mientras ella trataba de alejarse solo para rendirse y permitirle que la empujara contra él. Miró por encima del hombro y sacó la lengua como invitación.

Un Naruto aceptó hambriento mientras se lo tragaba antes de comenzar a burlarse de él. Ella le devolvió el beso con una pasión que nunca le había mostrado a su esposo, y sinceramente, ni siquiera a Naruto. No podía explicar exactamente lo que se avecinaba, pero sabía que su corazón le pertenecía completamente a él ahora, y que no había nada que no hiciera para protegerlo.

Tuvo que separarse cuando sintió que se acercaba otro clímax. Se inclinó hacia adelante mientras caía sobre sus manos como si experimentara un calambre estomacal. Pero, uno que le encantaría tener una y otra vez mientras llegaba al clímax nuevamente. Arqueando la espalda y aullando como lo hizo Tsume cuando estaba completamente en celo, Mikoto lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos de placer, así que no se dio cuenta, ya que sus ojos habían cambiado una vez más hacia el Sharingan, antes de ver una vez más como si se estuviera transformando en algo nuevo.

Regresaron a la normalidad cuando pasó su clímax, pero Naruto no había terminado cuando la giró para que ella estuviera boca arriba. Él se estrelló contra ella por completo antes de sellar sus labios con los de ella mientras empujaba su polla más y más. Él se movió por su pecho para comenzar a enfocarse en sus senos, lo que hizo que Mikoto gritara y su coño apretara su polla. Él gimió al saber que se acercaba a su límite, pero quería que ella se corriera con él.

Algo que deseaba y comenzó a frotar la parte superior de su coño, mientras se concentraba en su clítoris. Sus músculos internos se apretaron sobre él causando que Naruto se derrumbara hacia adelante mientras él luchaba por aguantar hasta que ella anunció: "¡¡Me estoy acabando!"

Naruto arqueó la espalda mientras gritaba y empujó su polla dentro de ella tan profundamente como pudo antes de comenzar a inundar su matriz con su semilla. Mikoto experimentó un clímax secundario aún más fuerte cuando el semen de su amante la llenó de su calor. Naruto se hundió contra ella sintiéndose demasiado débil para moverse y simplemente mantuvo el lado de su rostro presionado contra el de ella mientras decía: "¡Te amo!"

Mikoto, en una posición similar de cansancio, frotó su mejilla contra la de él cuando ella respondió: "Y yo a ti". Mientras miraba hacia el techo con los dedos revolviendo el cabello de su amante, no podía describir lo verdaderamente contenta que se sentía. Tampoco podía explicar por qué se sentía así con un Mangekyo Sharingan activado, aunque no era como si realmente fuera consciente de que había desbloqueado el jutsu tan asociado con la muerte y la miseria. Ella sonrió suavemente cuando el sueño superó a su amante, y permitió que sus suaves ronquidos y la sensación reconfortante de que él todavía estuviera dentro de ella también la ayudara a hacerlo.

Capítulo siguiente: Venganza del intermedio del arco: ¡Caliente para el maestro!


	82. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 82

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío. Además, esta historia es una ficción de limón, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan. Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora. Gracias.

Capítulo 82: Intermediación de Venganza: ¡Caliente para el maestro!

Tsunade trató de mantener su postura relajada y tranquila mientras salía del palacio del Daimyo ya que no quería dar la impresión de que se estaba escapando. Pero, estaba resultando difícil ya que si tenía que pasar más tiempo con los nobles de Fire Country, temía que iría a la locura. Sin embargo, lo que realmente la molestó fue que, independientemente de cómo se percibiera su retirada, sabía que políticamente el Daimyo ya había ganado. Esto se debió al hecho de que para la mayoría de sus ciudadanos, él había demostrado su poder al convocarla antes que él, haciendo que lo que se discutía fuera casi irrelevante. Al llegar a la puerta principal, sintió que parte de la ira que había acumulado comenzó a desvanecerse mientras se dirigía a la capital propiamente dicha.

Su ira surgió de tener que escuchar a un grupo de samuráis solo de nombre, especialmente cuando consideraba cómo el shinobi había estado llevando el agua de defender el país, repudiéndola por lo que percibían como fallas de su parte. Había estado más que dispuesta a admitir que al no tratar con Sasuke antes, había ayudado a crear el monstruo que él era en la actualidad. Un error que también compartió con su predecesor con respecto a Orocimaru. Pero, había llegado al límite al aceptar que había sido laxa en las precauciones de seguridad tomadas por la prisión. Después de todo, la mayoría de las cárceles temían fugas generadas desde adentro. Nunca había habido un asalto tan organizado en una prisión que se hubiera originado de una fuerza externa. Incluso otras aldeas shinobi nunca habían intentado tal hazaña. A pesar de que,

Suspiró al imaginar los montones de papeleo que se generarían a partir de esta nueva realidad y la necesidad de contrarrestarla. El más apremiante sería desarrollar un medio para contrarrestar los vehículos voladores que Sasuke había utilizado para ayudar a los prisioneros a escapar. También sospechaba que esa era una de las razones por las que había sido convocada ante el Daimyo ya que estos nuevos dispositivos iban a cambiar la forma en que las aldeas tendrían que defenderse. Como tal, el Samurai a cargo de defender la capital y mantener la paz cotidiana en gran parte de la Tierra de Fuego quería la mayor cantidad de información posible. Sin mencionar, una oportunidad para reprender las fallas de los shinobi que sintieron asumieron su lugar en el centro de atención.

Desafortunadamente, Tsunade no tenía una gran cantidad de información para proporcionarles, y ni siquiera podía corroborar la afirmación de que Shadaloo, un grupo criminal que operaba principalmente en Land of Lightning, había sido la fuente de los vehículos. Sin embargo, sintió con la presencia de Vega, y la reaparición de una mujer que también había estado trabajando con un grupo de esclavistas en la Tierra del Viento, era una apuesta segura. Se imaginó que habían sido enviados para proporcionar asistencia con la obtención de las identificaciones falsas utilizadas para obtener acceso a la prisión, así como para presenciar la efectividad de los vehículos que habían proporcionado. Aún así, por el momento era solo una teoría, ya que no se podía establecer un enlace directo. Sin embargo, con otra pieza de tecnología vinculada a las habilidades de ingeniería del antiguo shinobi de Sky Country que aparece.

Pero aprender algo sobre el grupo estaba resultando difícil ya que el Raikage estaba aprovechando la oportunidad para obstaculizar su investigación al negarle a la Alianza acceso a la inteligencia de Kumo. Al menos oficialmente, pero afortunadamente Mabui había hecho la conexión entre Vega, Sin y Shadaloo de antemano, así que había hecho copias de muchos de los registros antes de que el Raikage los bloqueara.

Ella suspiró porque no podía enojarse exactamente con el Raikage por su resistencia a ayudarlos, ya que, en cierto sentido, era un karma que les devolvía la forma en que habían ayudado a Yugito a desertar. Lo cual, aunque sentía que tenían razón moralmente, admitió que se había logrado usando métodos poco claros. Aún así, desarrollar su propia inteligencia en Shadaloo sería difícil ya que, aunque se rumoreaba que tenía sus manos en actividades criminales en todo el continente. Su territorio principal se encontró en la Tierra del Rayo y la Tierra de la Escarcha. Hubo rumores de que había comenzado en la Tierra de Hot Springs, pero que había sido rechazado violentamente forzando su reubicación. Sabía que tomaría tiempo validar mucho de lo que habían aprendido ellos mismos,

Centrándose en preocupaciones más inmediatas, Tsunade no pudo evitar preocuparse por cómo se había comportado el Daimyo hacia ella. El gobernante de Fire Country había dejado en claro que consideraba a Sasuke un cañón suelto que necesitaba ser tratado. Sin embargo, Tsunade, aunque quería separar la cabeza del Uchiha de sus hombros y golpearla para obtener un récord de distancia, se había negado firmemente a dejarse engañar por hacer un anuncio precipitado para hacer eso. No era porque quisiera seguir el ejemplo de su amante, sino porque sabía que con tantas incógnitas, si lo hacía, sus palabras podrían usarse en su contra más tarde. De hecho, fue Yoshino quien advirtió sobre la importancia de adoptar esa postura. Ella no había entrado en su razonamiento, solo afirmando que sería importante no dejar constancia de que llevarían a los Uchiha ante la justicia. Como tal,

Sin embargo, aunque a pesar de sentir que había evitado una trampa que aún no había visto, todavía estaba ansiosa por obtener algunas respuestas de la Nara. Como tal, al llegar al hotel en el que se hospedaba, en lugar de entrar por el vestíbulo, simplemente comenzó a correr por el edificio causando que algunos lugareños jadearan por la sorpresa. Al llegar a su ático, aterrizó en el balcón y abrió la puerta corrediza a punto de anunciar su presencia a los presentes, pero fue golpeada cuando Nara dijo: "Supongo que la reunión fue como se esperaba".

Tsunade frunció el ceño, ya que habría esperado que la mujer intentara verificar que la persona detrás de ella era quien pensaba. Especialmente cuando su espalda estaba mirando hacia ella, y parecía no haber elementos cercanos en los que pudiera estar revisando discretamente. En cambio, continuó organizando los papeles que tenía delante en una mesa de café de roble. El Hokage se preguntó si una de las cosas que hizo que la Nara estuviera tan segura de quién estaba parada detrás de ella era que ella había predicho cuánto duraría la reunión, por lo que sintió que no podía ser nadie más. Se sentía un poco tonta pensando tanto, ya que rápidamente se dio cuenta de que la mujer simplemente podría haberla sentido a través de la marca del zorro, pero estaba tratando de parecer omnipotente para el otro shinobi presente, aunque solo Inaho realmente no era consciente de la conexión que compartían.

Tsunade entró en la suite teniendo en cuenta los muchos papeles esparcidos por la habitación cuando decidió ir directamente al asunto diciendo: "¿Y me pregunto cómo exactamente sabías para qué iban a inclinarse?"

La rubia notó que tanto Ibiki como Inaho habían dejado de leer los informes que habían estado sosteniendo para escuchar la respuesta de Nara. Al darse cuenta de lo ansiosos que parecían, sospechaba que se habían dado cuenta de lo dispuestas antes de que Yoshino fuera lo que parecían ser fragmentos de los diversos informes que habían recibido a través del mensajero desde que llegaron, y por eso quería saber en qué teoría estaba trabajando. La Nara no reveló mucho cuando dijo: "Eso no requirió ningún tipo de adivinanzas. Solo había una razón para que el Daimyo lo llamara a la capital tan rápido después de una crisis, y era encajonarlo para que hiciera una declaración que luego podría usar contra usted para debilitar su posición en el país Leaf and Fire ".

Inaho parecía confundida mientras preguntaba: "¿Por qué querría el Daimyo socavar la posición de Lady Tsunade?"

Yoshino no pudo explicar exactamente a la mujer sobre algunas de las razones por las que la Familia sospecharía tanto, por lo que dijo: "Es una conclusión lógica teniendo en cuenta que la llamaría tan pronto después del ataque. Si realmente tenía curiosidad sobre el incidente, entonces podría haberla visitado o enviado un emisario, asegurando así que todos los datos que tenía estaban al día. Pero, al sacarla de la aldea, demuestra su capacidad para ordenar que se vaya, y la ubicación en sí misma podría presionarla para que le garantice que no podría retroceder ".

"Lo que con el tiempo podría dar municiones a aquellos que buscan oponerse a mí o mis posiciones", agregó Tsunade para el Nara.

Inaho frunció el ceño dando la impresión de que sabía que no estaba entendiendo toda la historia, pero Ibiki interrumpió la pregunta que su subordinado probablemente haría a favor de la suya. "Supongo que has formado una teoría de por qué era importante para el Hokage permanecer vago sobre cómo vamos a responder".

La Nara inclinó la cabeza y respondió: "Sí, creo que es seguro asumir que Sasuke ha formado una Aldea Shinobi". Ibiki asintió con la cabeza, obviamente, sospechando tal respuesta, y Tsunade la mitad también, pero al escuchar el estado de Yoshino lo hizo sentir mucho más real.

Inaho sorprendió a los demás presentes cuando dijo: "Quieres decir que él es a quien apuntaba la teoría de Tanzo".

Tsunade arqueó una ceja y dijo: "Estoy impresionada. Temía que su muerte significara que no se estaba investigando.

Inaho frunció el ceño, lo que Tsunade reflejó, ya que se le había olvidado que según las observaciones de Yuugao al investigar su asesinato, la joven tenía sentimientos por su colega. Sin embargo, fue Ibiki quien respondió cuando dijo: "Yo también lo estoy. El ataque de Furofuki lamentablemente no me permitió poner muchos recursos para investigarlo más a fondo. Si se ha investigado más a fondo, lo hizo por su propia intuición ".

Tsunade asintió, moviéndose a una de las pocas sillas vacías en la sala, se sentó e indicó hacia el Chunin mientras decía: "Por favor recapitula su teoría y qué eventos crees que están relacionados con ella".

Inaho asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "Tanzo creía que eso era muy parecido a cuando Orochimaru estaba estableciendo la aldea Sound. La cantidad de incidentes de ninjas desaparecidas se debió a que los estaba reclutando. Esto también se correlacionó con una serie de incidentes criminales que, en retrospectiva, podrían haber beneficiado a una incipiente aldea que estaba surgiendo. Recientemente ha habido una caída similar en la actividad de ninjas desaparecidas y eventos como lo que sucedió en la Tierra de los arrozales podrían considerarse en la segunda categoría. Probablemente también calificaría lo que sucedió con la Prisión de la Hoja si no fue un ataque destinado a lastimar a Naruto Uzumaki ".

"Y no hay razón para que no debas", dijo Yoshino rápidamente. "Es una locura creer que todo lo que Sasuke realmente quería lograr estaba destinado a lastimar a Naruto. De hecho, diría que es el aspecto menos importante de su plan ".

"Sasuke lo declaró como su objetivo", dijo Tsunade enojado, "y enojar a una aldea importante no es algo inteligente para una nueva aldea".

Yoshino sacudió la cabeza antes de decir con calma: "El hecho de que Sasuke lo haya dicho es una razón más para cuestionarlo. El razonamiento que solía apoyar su creencia es exactamente por qué está mal creer que haría todo esto solo para dañar a Naruto. Tenemos que dejar de pensar en él como un niño petulante que se venga en venganza, pero más bien como un maestro shogi dispuesto a jugar a nuestros prejuicios sobre él para hacernos caer en sus trampas ".

El Nara podría decir que convencer a Tsunade sería una batalla cuesta arriba, pero Inaho dijo: "Tendería a estar de acuerdo con Lady Tsunade. Antes de asociar su nombre al ataque, me habría inclinado hacia el hombre detrás de esto como Tobi. Konan de Rain dijo que también tenía un Sharingan, por lo que podría haber sido responsable de las fuerzas de los bandidos que asaltan envíos en Rice Paddies. Sasuke Uchiha probablemente fue gravemente herido por Naruto durante su último encuentro con él ".

"Sí", dijo Yoshino, "que es probablemente lo que le enseñó la paciencia a Sasuke, ya que no podía actuar por su cuenta. Sin embargo, como lo demostró la cosa con la que se encontró Sakura, le habría sido posible hacer que al menos pareciera que todavía era viable ". Centrándose en el Hokage, agregó: "Es fácil imaginarlo como un cretino obsesionado por la venganza, pero no podemos caer en la trampa de asumir que eso es todo lo que es. Este ataque requirió mucha planificación y, lo que es más importante, lo que más le faltaba, paciencia. Estoy seguro de que sabía que algunos elementos dañarían personalmente a Naruto, pero sería un error suponer que eso era todo lo que esperaba lograr, o incluso que era su objetivo principal ".

Ibiki se inclinó hacia delante y preguntó: "Te refieres a los prisioneros".

Todos se sorprendieron cuando Yoshino sacudió la cabeza y luego señaló los papeles presentados ante ella. Centrándose en uno de ellos, dijo: "No, creo que los prisioneros de la raíz eran un objetivo. Pero probablemente Udon deseaba para sus propios fines, y para asegurar la asistencia de Udon, hizo que liberarlos fuera un objetivo. Sin embargo, si Sasuke está comenzando una aldea con un escuadrón de ANBU altamente entrenado es solo una ventaja. Del mismo modo, la muerte de Iruka tuvo que ser tratada como un objetivo opcional ".

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso sabiendo ..."

Yoshino sabía que Tsunade probablemente se referiría al dolor que Naruto sintió y que sus amantes experimentaron cuando vio a Iruka. Había sido como un cuchillo clavado en las mujeres atadas a él, que solo se hizo más pronunciada antes de que él llegara a un acuerdo. Pero, con Inaho presente, dijo: "El mundo no gira en torno a Naruto y es un error asumir que sí lo hace para Sasuke".

Tsunade se calmó al darse cuenta de lo que casi reveló, pero dijo: "Honestamente, no puedes creer que no haya disfrutado lo que ha hecho".

"Estoy seguro de que lo disfrutó mucho", dijo Yoshino, "estoy seguro de que incluso estaba salivando al respecto". Podría ser la parte que más esperaba. Pero, esta operación fue una gran cantidad de piezas en movimiento para matar a un instructor de Chunin, y como lo demuestra su ataque contra la madre de Sakura, tiene los medios para generar credenciales falsas bastante impresionantes para obtener acceso a la aldea. Si quería que Iruka muriera, podría haber enviado un equipo de ataque a la aldea. Una vez que aisló a Naruto por miedo a poder teletransportarse a Iruka. Sasuke podría haberlos desatado para lograr los mismos resultados ".

Yoshino pudo ver que su argumento había avanzado un poco con Tsunade, e hizo que Ibiki dijera: "Si te estoy siguiendo correctamente, entonces estás diciendo que el verdadero objetivo de Sasuke era Sakura todo el tiempo".

"Precisamente", respondió Nara antes de explicar, "Solo veamos la línea de tiempo. Según nuestra fuente interna, sabemos que parece que el ataque a la prisión estaba en movimiento antes de que ella apareciera ".

"Esta sería la mujer Momo Hinamori que fue utilizada para secuestrar a Lady Kiyomi", dijo Inaho ya que la participación de la Sacerdotisa era de conocimiento común. Sin embargo, como Kiyomi era oficialmente la parte perjudicada, había presionado para que recibiera clemencia a favor de la información que poseía.

"Sí", respondió Yoshino, "Esto me lleva a creer que la prisión podría haber servido originalmente como un medio para aislar a Naruto. No es difícil imaginar que con nosotros recibiendo noticias de un motín en la cárcel en curso e Iruka estando allí, habría ido. Agregue un medio para escapar una vez que llegue, y destruir el Puente de repente lo deja en una isla. Especialmente si usan una barrera para mantenerlo allí. Esto los libera para agarrar a Sakura, cuyo padre sería lo suficientemente fácil como para alejarse justo antes de que comenzara la operación.

"Si ya tenían un plan, ¿por qué permitirían que este deseo de Momo de lastimar a Kiyomi entrara en él?" Inaho preguntó su tono indicando que sentía que faltaba algo. "En todo caso, solo se sumó a la complejidad del plan".

"Sin mencionar que estableció un límite de tiempo difícil para cuándo necesitaban actuar", agregó Ibiki, aunque parecía más interesado en escuchar el proceso de pensamiento de Nara detrás de su teoría. Pero, él confirmó aún más su punto cuando dijo: "Si se quedaron con el uso de Iruka como cebo, entonces podrían haberse movido en cualquier momento cuando estaba dando esas lecciones a los prisioneros. Habrían tenido una ventana mucho más grande.

Inaho se basó en el punto, ya que ella también contribuyó: "Además, Iruka habría tenido muchas más probabilidades de sacar a Naruto que algún líder de negocios, o su cuerpo doble, Mito"

La Nara notó que el Hokage sonreía ante la mención del nombre de su abuela. Para explicar cómo Kiyomi parecía calmar a los asistentes a la celebración de apertura de los puertos de Wave, habían inventado una historia de que había contratado a un guardaespaldas que también se había sometido a una cirugía reconstructiva. Con el obvio parecido con la esposa del Primer Hokage, le habían dado el nombre en clave de Mito. También tenía la ventaja adicional de dejar que cualquiera de las dos mujeres respondiera libremente cuando se la ponía en peligro, ya que sin importar quién pretendiera ser la cara de "Kiyomi". Si una amenaza alza la cabeza, fácilmente podrían afirmar que son "Mito".

"De acuerdo", dijo Yoshino, reconociendo el punto a los dos miembros del departamento de T e I, "Es difícil creer que Sasuke alteraría su plan con la palabra de una sacerdotisa sobre una alianza entre los dos. Pero, podría haber llegado a creer que había alguna conexión entre Naruto y Kiyomi debido a que ella acordó ayudarlo a ayudar a Fuma con los problemas de los bandidos que enfrentaban. Él conoce a Naruto lo suficientemente bien como para entender que no abandonaría a alguien que consideraba un amigo. Con esa conexión, le permitió obtener mayores ganancias en la prisión ".

"¿Cómo es eso?" Tsunade preguntó sorprendido.

Centrándose en el Hokage, el Nara dijo: "Permítanme exponer el caso de que Sakura era el verdadero objetivo y lo responderé a tiempo". Recibiendo un asentimiento, Yoshino comenzó señalando la columna de papeles en el extremo izquierdo de la mesa de café, cuyo primer artículo era un volante que anunciaba la celebración de la apertura oficial de los puertos: "Bien, podemos imaginar que la operación se configuró en tres partes. El primero fue aislar a Naruto, y al vincular esa parte del plan con el secuestro de Kiyomi, fijaron la fecha difícil como la asistencia de Kiyomi a la apertura del puerto, ya que ella tiende a no dejar la Hoja con demasiada frecuencia o viaja con guardias altamente calificados. Ahora, si no fuera suficiente para sacar a Naruto, entonces simplemente habrían vuelto al plan original en una fecha posterior usando Iruka.

"Pero lo que te hace estar tan seguro de que Sakura era el objetivo principal de la operación", preguntó Tsunade preocupado de que Sasuke pudiera hacer otro intento contra su aprendiz y miembro de la familia.

"Debido a las tres partes del plan, ella fue la única con la que hizo cualquier intento de interactuar", dijo Yoshino rápidamente. Indicando la columna en el centro de la mesa, agregó: "Si lastimar a Naruto fue realmente lo que deseaba de la operación, no habría matado al mismo Iruka. En cambio, lo delegó a otra persona. También creo que a pesar de parecer que era una especie de híbrido Zetsu especial, el verdadero Sasuke tenía algunos medios para controlarlo. Similar a la técnica de la familia Yamanaka ".

"¿Cómo puedes saber eso?" Preguntó Inaho sonando bastante escéptico.

"Antes de matar al padre de Sakura, hizo referencia a algunos detalles menores que solo el verdadero Sasuke sabría. Además, ni Sakura ni Naruto parecían tener ninguna duda de que estaban hablando con la realidad incluso después de que se revelara el Zetsu.

"Eso todavía no lo excluiría de querer lastimar a Naruto, o que la prisión sea uno de sus objetivos principales" dijo Tsunade.

"No, pero la operación para atraer a Sakura fue algo que requirió la mayor cantidad de tiempo para prepararse", respondió Yoshino. "Como médico, sabes que lleva tiempo fabricar una crisis médica. Demonios, incluso uno natural comienza lentamente con personas que generalmente lo minimizan hasta que alcanza un punto de crisis. Pero, una vez que llega a tal punto, puede tomar meses o años controlarlo ".

"Pero, no podían saber que Lady Tsunade enviaría a Sakura", dijo Ibiki, "El Daimyo Escarchado no preguntó por ella específicamente".

"Sí, pero con una enfermedad virulenta que había resistido todos los intentos de contenerla y curarla por un lado. Y una solicitud de un Daimyo que normalmente llega a Kumo por el otro. No es exactamente el momento de enviar a tu equipo B ", respondió Yoshino rápidamente sabiendo que era una debilidad en su argumento. "Sospecho que la razón por la que no apuntaron a una aldea en la Tierra del Fuego fue porque las posibilidades de que tú fueras, Lady Tsunade, eran mayores. Salvo eso, Sakura es el próximo mejor candidato, pero pasa al número uno si mueve la crisis fuera de las fronteras de Fire Country ".

Ibiki asintió, antes de agregar, "Y si no la sacas para la fecha de inicio difícil requerida para la porción de Wave. Abandonas esa parte de tu plan para concentrarte en atraer a Naruto a la prisión.

Yoshino no estaba exactamente seguro de que Sasuke lo hubiera abandonado ya que tendría una sacerdotisa muy enojada en sus manos. Una que había usado para crear la barrera alrededor de la base en los territorios no reclamados donde había tratado de esconder a Sakura. Estaba segura de que Ibiki probablemente también sospechaba lo mismo, pero no podía admitir que Momo había querido matar a Naruto frente a Kiyomi y, por lo tanto, por qué no podría haber sido abandonado fácilmente con Inaho presente. Pero, ella también tenía otra razón por la cual Sasuke no querría abandonar simplemente darle una oportunidad a Momo, pero sabía que lo cubriría más tarde.

"Exactamente", dijo Yoshino en lugar de dar más detalles y se alegró de que parecía que Ibiki estaba dispuesto a apoyar su teoría. "Además, él solo haría que la mujer detrás de la plaga empeorara las cosas hasta que casi hubiéramos tenido que enviar a Sakura".

Yoshino, en preparación para explicar la idea de su argumento acerca de que Sakura era el objetivo principal, sacó un informe de los documentos que había organizado para la parte del plan Wave. El informe era de la declaración de Momo que en esencia decía que había querido matar a Kiyomi porque había llegado a creer que la pelirroja había matado a su amante. Sin embargo, se enteró de que el verdadero asesino había sido una misión de Mito, que ya había pasado por la operación para parecerse a la mujer que supuestamente se estaba haciendo pasar. Hubo bastantes agujeros en la historia, pero fueron intencionales ya que una gran parte para asegurar el perdón de Momo había sido arrojándola como víctima de su amante. No nombraba a Kanji, ya que no querían que Daimyo de Hot Spring se enterara de su destino, o que había mujeres que habían estado atadas a él. Pero,

Con la mayor parte del trabajo preliminar establecido, Yoshino explicó: "No creo que Sasuke hubiera abandonado la parte del plan Wave. Probablemente no lo hubiera conectado a su más grande para agarrar a Sakura. Principalmente porque creo que ha encontrado una manera de evitar las heridas que el Rasenshuriken de Naruto le ha hecho casi con toda seguridad. Yoshino sintió un escalofrío en la habitación, y por un momento se preguntó si el Hokage no había cerrado la puerta detrás de ella. Pero, ignorándolo, dijo: "Además de crear una pandemia, una acción consolida que esta trama se trataba de poner sus manos sobre Sakura. La redada en la instalación que Kumo ha llamado la Bóveda.

Tsunade arqueó una ceja cuando se sintió completamente perdida, y se sintió algo apaciguada de que tanto Ibiki como Inaho parecían estar también. "¿Llegar de nuevo?" ella preguntó antes de agregar: "Ni siquiera sabemos qué se tomó de allí. Y mucho menos quién estuvo involucrado.

Yoshino sonrió algo complacida consigo misma creyendo que vio una conexión que todos los demás habían perdido. Pero, sabiendo que era solo una teoría loca hasta que se probara, explicó: "¿No es así? ¿De dónde más habrían venido los restos de Hidan? Cuando Naruto lo mató, dejaron su cuerpo para asegurarse de que el ataque de Yugito caería directamente sobre Akatsuki. Ella desapareció por un período de tiempo. Sin embargo, creo que el Raikage envió el cuerpo a la Bóveda. Me acerqué a Yugito sobre el incidente, y ella afirmó que el Raikage actuó como si nunca hubiera oído hablar de Hidan ".

"Crees que era una cortina de humo para ocultar que habían enviado sus restos a esta ubicación de la Bóveda", preguntó Tsunade mientras se encontraba preocupada por qué más podría almacenarse allí u otros usos que la instalación tenía además del almacenamiento.

"Sí", respondió el Nara con seguridad, "Sabemos que el Raikage no tiene problemas en mentirle a su shinobi. También sabemos que no vino después de nosotros por la desaparición inicial de Yugito después del incidente. Por lo tanto, debe haber sabido sobre la participación de Aktasuki ya. Entonces, ¿por qué fingir lo contrario? A menos que no quisiera inspirar ninguna pregunta sobre dónde fueron esos restos. Pero ignorando ese misterio por ahora, sabemos que la Bóveda fue allanada, y con Sasuke terminando con los restos de Hidan, debe significar que alguien los estaba estudiando. Propongo que eso es lo que estaban haciendo en la Bóveda para conocer el alcance del daño que Narase's Rasenshuriken fue capaz de hacer, y para ver si podían descubrir los secretos de la inmortalidad de Hidan. Teniendo en cuenta el deseo de Kumo de armas legendarias y líneas de sangre,

Inaho juntó las piezas para decir: "Entonces, si esa incursión en la Bóveda fue en realidad el punto de partida para esta operación, entonces es lógico que poner sus manos sobre Sakura fuera el final del juego ..."

"Y todo lo demás era una cortina de humo para ocultar ese hecho", finalizó Yoshino. "Kizashi no fue asesinado porque lastimaría a Sakura y por lo tanto a Naruto. Si Sasuke quisiera hacer eso, habría matado a Sakura. No, matar a su padre así y luego amenazar a su madre era romper el espíritu de Sakura lo más rápido posible para asegurarse de que no se resistiría. Sabía que probablemente solo sería capaz de abrazarla por un período limitado de tiempo. O la rescataríamos, o ella se rescataría a sí misma. En cualquier caso, fue un movimiento para maximizar cuánto tiempo podría hacer que ella se concentrara en encontrar una cura para el daño celular que causa el Rasenshuriken. Obviamente, no creo que haya planeado tener a Sakura por un período tan corto de tiempo. Pero, considerando la necesidad casi patológica de Momo de matar a Kiyomi.

"La otra razón por la que Sasuke no quisiera que nosotros o cualquier otra persona piense que ese es su objetivo principal es porque muestra que, en cierto nivel, teme a Naruto", dijo Tsunade encontrando que también tiene que estar de acuerdo con Yoshino.

Asintiendo con la cabeza hacia el Hokage, el Nara declaró: "Algo probablemente agravado por el hecho de que Naruto se ha vuelto aún más fuerte desde la última vez que se conocieron, mientras que Sasuke ha disminuido. Entonces, incluso si hubiera encontrado una manera de cambiar de cuerpo. Debe temer que será mucho más débil que él si se encuentran de nuevo. Yoshino notó que la única mujer desatada en la habitación parecía insegura sobre algo, y que tenía una idea decente sobre lo que decía: "No pareces convencida, Inaho. Tal vez sea porque si Sasuke ha encontrado una manera de compensar el daño que ya sufrió, parecería inútil realizar todo este esfuerzo para una cura ".

Sin embargo, fue Tsunade quien explicó por qué tenía sentido cuando dijo: "Es porque si está usando el jutsu de intercambio de cuerpos de Orochimaru, entonces probablemente esté saltando a lo que habría sido el cambio final de ese bastardo".

"Precisamente", dijo Yoshino afirmando que el Hokage ahora estaba de acuerdo con su teoría. "Esta es también la razón por la que no le habría negado a Momo tener una oportunidad con Kiyomi y, por lo tanto, con Naruto. Si el objetivo final de Momo hubiera sido matar a Kiyomi o, en realidad, a Mito, entonces ella lo habría hecho. Sin embargo, su verdadero objetivo era lastimarla matando a las personas cercanas a ella. Incluidos aliados como Naruto.

Yoshino se centró en Inaho ya que Chunin parecía ser la más resistente para aceptar su teoría. En realidad, consideró que esto era una fortaleza, ya que a la mujer le faltaban detalles que los demás presentes no tenían. Detalles como cuán cercanos estaban Naruto, Mito y Kiyomi. Aún así, Nara podía decir que tenía una mente rápida y ágil cuando la mujer más joven dijo: "Entonces, si Naruto tenía la posibilidad de morir en una parte del plan, entonces sus acciones hacia Iruka no tenían sentido".

"No del todo", dijo el Nara, "pero, es por eso que debemos tratarlo como un objetivo adicional más que como el objetivo principal de su plan. Si la sacerdotisa mata a Naruto, entonces el asunto Rasenshuriken está resuelto. Sin embargo, creo que Sasuke solo abandonaría su cuerpo como último recurso, por lo que aún preferiría que se descubriera una cura ".

Ibiki se inclinó hacia adelante desde su silla y dijo: "Pusiste un gran esfuerzo para convencernos de eso. Quizás ahora deberías decirnos por qué.

Antes de que Nara pudiera, aunque los ojos de Inaho se abrieron de par en par cuando se dio cuenta, "porque si era solo una cuestión de dañar a Naruto mientras lo estábamos tratando, entonces él logró sus resultados y asumiremos que se está moviendo a otra cosa". Pero, si se tratara de curarse y crecer en sus filas, significa que todavía está en la parte acumulada de la teoría de Tanzo ".

Tsunade frunció el ceño mientras veía a Nara inclinar la cabeza de acuerdo, y llegando a su propia conclusión preguntó: "Supongo que esto es lo que quisiste decir cuando dijiste que la porción Wave le permitió aumentar sus ganancias en la prisión".

"Sí", respondió Yoshino, "antes de que se agregara la porción Wave, es fácil imaginar que la mayoría, si no todos los prisioneros estándar hubieran sido sacrificados para atar a Naruto una vez que parecía salvar a Iruka. Sin embargo, creo que tanto el Guardián como Nobori habrían sido atacados ".

"Espera, espera", dijo Inaho antes de que la mujer pudiera explicar más, "Nobori fue parte de la trama. Lo estás haciendo sonar como una víctima.

"Soy consciente", dijo Yoshino, "sin embargo, no estoy convencido de que lo fuera, y si estoy en lo cierto, eso significa que todavía tenemos elementos que son leales a Root o tal vez incluso a Sasuke directamente".

Ibiki parecía escéptico, pero al mirar los antecedentes de Nobori admitiría que no había encontrado mucho para indicar que era Root. Hubo otros factores en cuanto a por qué era escéptico, uno de los cuales declaró: "Si tienes razón, parecería indicar que Daichi es el culpable ya que aquellos en la antigua sala de comunicaciones escucharon a Daichi implicar a Nobori como atacado a su escuadrón". . Sin mencionar las declaraciones de Daichi al recuperar la conciencia.

Yoshino sabía que tenía una venta difícil frente a ella, ya que estaba segura de que Ibiki había examinado los antecedentes de Daichi tan rigurosamente como los de Nobori. Además, a diferencia de la mayoría de los miembros de Root estándar como Komachi, ambos jóvenes provenían de familias intactas en lugar de los huérfanos a los que Danzou generalmente había sido blanco. Además, esas familias tampoco parecían tener ningún vínculo con Root. Sin mencionar que estaría difamando a una persona que muchos periódicos en Konoha ya proclamaban ser un héroe.

Pero, confiaba en su teoría, dijo: "Un agente doble puede ser algo difícil de lograr. Y mucho menos uno que logras ingresar a nuestro departamento de criptoanalistas. Yoshino, a pesar de la grave cuestión que estaba discutiendo, tuvo que contener una sonrisa mientras pensaba: "A menos que seas Naruto, que simplemente folla a sus objetivos a su lado". Ella notó que el Hokage estaba reteniendo una sonrisa, así que imaginé que estaba teniendo un pensamiento similar ya que Naruto era un experto en crearlos. Pero ella sabía que su éxito era su autenticidad y su deseo de construir un mundo en el que su familia pudiera vivir que estuviera en paz. Sin embargo, la mayoría de los agentes dobles fueron convertidos por sus propios deseos egoístas o fueron chantajeados para ayudarlos. Esto los hizo algo poco confiables. Sin embargo, un miembro de la Raíz caería en la misma categoría que una mujer convertida por Naruto, es decir, el verdadero creyente en la causa. Sin embargo, lo más difícil de crear uno de esos fue que tenía que ser agarrado cuando eran jóvenes, y por lo tanto, podría no tener las habilidades para infiltrarse en los lugares que realmente podrían causar algún daño. Eso fue lo que hizo a Naruto tan peligroso en cierto sentido, en el sentido de que podía apuntar a mujeres en esos lugares clave.

Por eso a Yoshino le resultaba difícil creer que si Nobori fuera un agente raíz, Sasuke ya lo habría usado. Explicando sus pensamientos sobre el asunto que dijo, Nobori tiene sentido cuando crees que el objetivo principal de Sasuke era simplemente lastimar a Naruto ". Sacó una foto de la Columna que tenía evidencia que había reunido con respecto a los elementos de la prisión del plan de Sasuke. Mostrando a los presentes que mostraba el horario del Guardián, ella dijo: "El Guardián creía que Iruka se reuniría con él el mes próximo. Sin embargo, la carta que recibió Iruka lo invitó a visitar el día del ataque ".

"Lo que si Nobori estaba trabajando con Sasuke tiene sentido", dijo Ibiki rápidamente. "Probablemente interceptó la carta e hizo el cambio mientras la codificaba para que se enviara a Konoha".

"Lo que muestra cuán peligroso sería un espía en el Departamento de Criptoanalistas", respondió Yoshino con gravedad. "Con alguien allí que nadie sospecha, Sasuke podría hacernos daños incalculables. Sin mencionar, tendría un ojo en todas nuestras comunicaciones. Además, el sobreviviente de la unidad de criptoanalista de la prisión dijo que un grupo de prisioneros irrumpieron mientras destruían las llaves de decodificación y aparentemente lo tomaron en contra de su voluntad. Ella solo sobrevivió porque Naruto logró teletransportarla al hospital. Además, en el marco general de tiempo, los prisioneros agarraron a Nobori al comienzo de la fuga, antes de que los prisioneros se organizaran cada vez más ".

Tsunade respondió, su argumento mientras decía: "Ese evento podría haberse organizado para que la gente piense que fue tomado en contra de su voluntad". Daichi afirma que lo agarraron y planearon llevárselo también. Por eso estaba en el techo. En algún momento en el futuro, habríamos recibido una pista sobre su paradero y habríamos encontrado a un Nobori torturado con su cadáver. Pero Iruka interfirió mientras trataban de abordar su vehículo supuestamente permitiendo a Daichi la oportunidad de escapar.

"Eso es lo que dice", dijo Yoshino con el ceño fruncido, "Y es una explicación que habría puesto a Nobori de nuevo entre nosotros. Pero, ¿lo volverías a poner en el Departamento de Criptoanalistas? Incluso si lo hicieras, ¿no insistirías en que lo vigilen para asegurarse de que no haya sido convertido?

"Pero Daichi fue encontrado con una espada clavada en él", dijo Inaho rápidamente. "No había garantía de que hubiera sobrevivido a sus heridas".

"Cierto", admitió Yoshino, "Pero no subestimes las distancias que los verdaderos creyentes harían por su causa. Además, es una táctica que usamos para mantener a Komachi cerca de Root, excepto que fue Kakashi quien recibió el golpe ". Luego tomó varias otras imágenes de la columna de la prisión de su evidencia reunida y las sostuvo. No se sorprendió al ver por el rabillo del ojo que Tsunade los miraba con una cara que gritaba que se culpaba por las muertes representadas. Aunque probablemente había necesitado defenderse del Daimyo, no podría haber previsto el asalto a la prisión. Yoshino creía que la mujer pensaría que debería haberlo hecho. Sin embargo, para Yoshino, los muertos que se muestran en las imágenes pintaron una historia muy diferente. Uno que debería haber incluido a Daichi entre ellos a menos que estuviera trabajando con Udon.

Inaho estaba confundida mientras veía a Yoshino hojear las fotos antes de responder: "Las personas asesinadas en la prisión escapan mientras intentan tomar la sala de control para volar el puente".

"Has cometido dos errores en tu analista", declaró Yoshino, causando que el Chunin frunciera el ceño. "La primera es que el prisionero creía que quería destruir el Puente. No podrían haber sabido sobre los transportes en su camino ". Pasó a la imagen de una kunoichi muerta cerca del panel de control que albergaba el botón para activar las cargas que habrían volado el puente. "¿Ves el agujero en el panel de control cerca del botón?" Cuando recibió un asentimiento, dijo: "Corresponde a una herida en la mano de la mujer. Ella resultó herida al alcanzar el botón. Eso significa que alguien le impidió presionarlo. Las huellas digitales de Udon muestran que fue él quien activó la autodestrucción del puente.

"¿Por qué les diría una cosa, solo para hacer lo contrario él mismo?" Inaho cuestionó sonar dudosa de la teoría de Nara, aunque la evidencia que presentó era bastante cierta.

"Porque, las personas que participaron en el asalto fueron ejecutadas por los prisioneros del molino", explicó Yoshino, "No eran los miembros de la raíz de máxima seguridad que habrían seguido sus órdenes al pie de la letra".

Ibiki se dio cuenta de que su acusación no estaba convencida, así que ayudó a Yoshino cuando dijo: "Mientras atacaban la sala de control, Nobori supuestamente estaba liberando a los prisioneros en el ala de la EM. Sin embargo, incluso si hubieran sido liberados, Udon preferiría pasar a los prisioneros regulares como carne de cañón en lugar de sus compañeros miembros de Root ".

"Pero, si el objetivo fuera volar el puente, podría haber hecho que los prisioneros se movieran con la misma facilidad", declaró Inaho.

"Quizás", respondió Yoshino antes de contraatacar, "Sin embargo, los guardias habrían luchado contra ellos, y la mayoría de los prisioneros probablemente habrían ido a la puerta. Teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría de los prisioneros eran Genin o Chunin, dividirlos podría haber dado a los guardias la capacidad de defender ambos lugares. Recuerde, los guardias estaban luchando para evitar volar el puente para que los refuerzos de Konoha pudieran llegar. Pero, lo habría destruido si una o ambas posiciones estuvieran en peligro de caerse. Entonces, Udon los convenció de que necesitaban tomar la sala de control para evitar que volaran el puente, y un asalto concentrado sería la mejor manera. Sin mencionar que la explosión inicial que provocaron en la entrada había destruido los controles de la puerta ubicados allí. La única forma de subir o bajar la puerta era ahora la sala de control principal.

Inaho parecía más dispuesto a aceptar la explicación de Yoshino, pero preguntó: "¿Por qué no se volvieron contra él cuando voló el puente en lugar de bajarlo?" Al escuchar la pregunta en voz alta, se dio cuenta de la respuesta: "No importa, ver que se había atrapado en la prisión con ellos debe haber significado que tenía otros medios fuera de la prisión". Ella recibió un asentimiento de la Nara, así que en lugar de eso preguntó: "¿Qué quisiste decir que estaba equivocada acerca de dos cosas?"

Yoshino levantó las fotos nuevamente y respondió: "Las personas asesinadas en estas fotos no fueron asesinadas mientras defendían la sala de control, sino después de estar incapacitados mientras lo hacían. Casi como si uno de los prisioneros los estuviera hiriendo deliberadamente, pero solo para dejarlos inconscientes. Sin embargo, parece que alguien más los estaba siguiendo y eliminándolos ".

Tsunade sonó escéptica incluso cuando admitió: "Algunas de las autopsias parecen sugerir eso. Pero, lo estás haciendo sonar como una elección deliberada en lugar de solo alguien que lo sigue para eliminar a los sobrevivientes mientras los prisioneros se mudan ".

Yoshino comenzó a hojear las fotos hasta que volvió a la de la kunoichi asesinada por el panel de control. Sosteniéndola, dijo: "Esta mujer resultó herida mientras alcanzaba el botón. No asesinada, así que incluso con todo en la línea, la persona que la atacó apuntó a su mano. Hubiera sido más fácil dar un golpe más debilitante, pero el atacante deliberadamente intentó herirla. Sin embargo, momentos después alguien más le corta el cuello. Dos actos muy deliberados, pero diferentes. Me imagino que Udon fue el que siguió detrás de la limpieza después de este prisionero.

"¿Crees que sabes quién es este prisionero?" Tsunade preguntó preguntándose si estaban pensando en la misma línea.

Sin embargo, Yoshino detestaba presentar una posibilidad sin alguna evidencia que lo respaldara, dijo: "No, y no tengo una teoría que afirme con confianza. Sin embargo, me imagino que crees que podría haber sido la mujer la razón de Iruka para visitar. Sin embargo, si fue ella dejando a la gente con vida lo que probablemente también la puso en el techo cuando él murió, y ella no hizo nada para ayudarlo. Por lo tanto, no confiaría en su naturaleza altruista. Ella podría haber estado manteniendo sus opciones abiertas y Udon estaba dejando en claro que no tenía ninguna. Pero, no puedo decir de una forma u otra ".

"Entonces, ¿cuál es tu punto? Preguntó Inaho.

Pero Ibiki fue quien respondió cuando dijo que parecía realmente enojado consigo mismo por no haberlo visto él mismo, "Que si Udon estaba matando a todas las personas que alguien estaba dejando atrás". Luego fue muy descuidado de su parte dejar a Daichi vivo en el techo, incluso con una espada clavada en él.

"Exactamente", dijo Yoshino, "Sin mencionar que Daichi parecía tener bastantes encuentros donde Root parecía bastante flojo en la limpieza después de ellos mismos. Por ejemplo, fue su informe de que aquellos que escuchaban en la antigua sala de control nos permitieron nombrar a Nobori como el infiltrado de la raíz. Un informe que hizo después de que Nobori supuestamente mató a su escuadrón, pero lo dejó herido pero vivo. Esto también significaba que el plan de tomar tanto a Daichi como a Nobori para que finalmente pudiéramos encontrarlo después de sufrir una tortura ya debería haber sido descartado. Como tal, no había razón para llevar a Daichi con ellos al techo.

"A menos que lo hubieran hecho parecer que Daichi era en realidad el traidor", intervino Ibiki, "si procedió según lo planeado, Nobori podría haber usado la misma evidencia para incriminar a Daichi. Probablemente habría afirmado que mató a Daichi justo antes de que los encontráramos.

"Pero, todavía habría una marca negra en su contra en ese escenario", respondió Yoshino, "Y como ha demostrado su investigación sobre Nobori, no hay nada que demuestre que alguna vez fue parte de Root. Una marca negra que solo aparece porque Daichi se dejó con vida para informar. Una marca similar que Daichi evita al no solo ser tan gravemente herido cuando lo encontramos, sino también nombrar al supuesto traidor ".

Tsunade se sentía entumecida ya que si lo que dijo Yoshino era correcto, entonces había ayudado a salvar la vida de un traidor, y probablemente el que literalmente había apuñalado a Iruka en la espalda. No queriendo que fuera verdad, pero temiendo que fuera así, ella dijo: "Pero, si Nobori era solo un idiota, ¿quién falsificó la carta para atraer a Iruka a la prisión?"

"Eso no lo sé", dijo Yoshino, "Si seguimos mi teoría sobre Daichi, entonces podría haber sido la kunoichi que sobrevivió del departamento de Nobori. Pero no creo que ese sea el caso ".

"¿Por qué?" Tsunade preguntó no segura de cómo la Nara podía sonar tan segura de sí misma.

"Por un lado, si debo creer en mi teoría de que Nobori no es miembro de Root, entonces su recuerdo de los eventos encajaría con esa creencia. Además, si ella también fuera miembro de Root, como creo que es Daichi, entonces habría contado una historia similar a la de él sobre cómo Nobori la atacó. De hecho, creo que los prisioneros que lo llevaron fueron instruidos para capturar a Nobori con vida porque siempre estaba destinado a cargar con la culpa. Sin embargo, los prisioneros que lo agarraron eran simplemente descuidados y dejaron vivo a un testigo. Podríamos decir que estaba destinado a fomentar la ilusión de que era inocente, pero no había certeza de que la kunoichi sobreviviera para contar su historia. Por lo tanto, la única certeza que tenemos es que Daichi señaló a Nobori como el hombre interno, independientemente de si sobrevivió o no ".

"Es por eso que dejaron al personal de la Mansión Warden sola", dijo Tsunade con la sensación de hundimiento en su estómago cada vez más fuerte.

Yoshino pudo ver que Tsunade probablemente lamentaría haber salvado la vida de Daichi. Pero lo que probablemente temía era tener que decirle a Naruto sobre la posibilidad de que el joven fuera un traidor, particularmente uno que podría haber intervenido en la muerte de Iruka. Después de todo, era una cosa pedir calma cuando no tenías idea de dónde se podía encontrar al culpable. Pero otra cosa completamente diferente cuando estaba en el mismo pueblo y la gente lo llamaba héroe. La Nara estaba considerando decirle a Tsunade que deberían mantener el hecho en secreto para él, pero sabía que el Hokage nunca estaría de acuerdo. Además, Yoshino pensó que al contarle al Hokage su teoría, ella en esencia tampoco estaba preparada para guardarle secretos.

Sin embargo, se enfocó en un asunto más apremiante al decir: "Hay otro asunto que necesita ser discutido".

"Lo que es", dijo Tsunade al escuchar un tono siniestro en la voz de Yoshino.

"Eso si estoy en lo correcto, y Nobori es inocente. Entonces eso significa que Sasuke tiene un espía en el Departamento de Criptoanalistas, y si no fue el kunoichi el que sobrevivió al ataque al departamento en la prisión, entonces eso significa que el espía está en la aldea ", declaró Yoshino. "De hecho, el dedo que apunta a Nobori no es tanto para proteger a Daichi, sino para proteger a este espía".

Tsunade suspiró antes de decir: "Desafortunadamente, no podemos proceder a cazar brujas a menos que podamos demostrar que Nobori no es el espía. Las tensiones en el pueblo ya son altas ya que la gente quiere que contraataquemos, y decir que hay enemigos entre nosotros hará que las personas comiencen a señalar con el dedo a cualquiera con quien no estén de acuerdo. Ibiki e Inaho, debes continuar tu investigación, pero procede como te sientas mejor según lo que acabas de escuchar. Yoshino, si crees que esto sigue siendo solo el edificio de Sasuke para revelar que ha comenzado una aldea, entonces querrá hacerlo en un método aún más llamativo, entonces este ataque fue contra nosotros. Quiero que te concentres en lo que planea hacer a continuación y en la mejor manera de detenerlo.

Estaba a punto de despedirlos para que pudieran comenzar, pero se detuvo cuando Ibiki dijo: "En realidad, hay otra vía que me gustaría seguir, Lady Tsunade".

"¿Que es eso?"

"Sasuke no podía hacer todo esto por su cuenta", dijo Ibiki de manera casual. "Su nombre podría haber atraído a ninjas desaparecidos y tal. Pero, hay dinero y otros recursos que le faltan. Creo que pudo haber sido el Caballo de las Sombras el que le proporcionó estas cosas.

"¿A que final?" Tsunade preguntó inseguro por qué lo traía, especialmente porque estaba claro que Inaho no tenía idea de quién estaba hablando.

Sin embargo, antes de que su joven cargo pudiera preguntar, dijo: "Creo que el Cabal Caballero de la Sombra existe para desestabilizar a los Pueblos Shinobi. Darle a Sasuke los medios para crear una aldea contribuiría en gran medida a hacer eso. Las oficinas de Bounty que creemos que respaldan también trabajan para lograr este objetivo. Creo que si están vinculados al ascenso de Sasuke, entonces este es el camino más fresco para encontrar información sobre ellos que existe. Me gustaría expandir mi departamento para comenzar a enfocarme en encontrar señales de este sendero o senderos ".

Tsunade estaba en la cerca considerando la poca información que habían descubierto cuando investigaron las Oficinas de recompensas. Aún así, ella sabía que los objetivos de su familia nunca se harían realidad si hubiera un grupo escondido en las sombras sembrando el caos y dispuesto a poner a monstruos como Sasuke en posiciones de poder. Sintiendo que si ella rechazaba su oferta y había algo que encontrar que habría desperdiciado una oportunidad, dijo: "Muy bien. Recluta tantos como necesites. Pero, concentre la mayor parte de sus esfuerzos en las amenazas que ya conocemos ".

Ibiki asintió, por lo que se alejó para reflexionar sobre todo lo que se había discutido. Se mudó a una ventana y estudió la capital de Fire Country mientras se ocupaba de sus asuntos y no pudo evitar sentirse algo desanimada. Particularmente, ya que parecía que incluso cuando la ambición de su familia avanzaba, parecía que los peligros que enfrentaban solo se volvieron más numerosos y siniestros. Además, cuando comenzaron, esperaban arreglar un mundo roto, pero que había sido por desconfianza y malentendidos. Sin embargo, si Ibiki tenía razón acerca del Caballo de las Sombras, parecería sugerir que hubo quienes buscaron asegurarse de que permaneciera roto haciendo su tarea aún más difícil. Después de todo, era bastante difícil tratar con maníacos y serían déspotas que el mundo shinobi ya había creado.

"Si estás dispuesto a aceptar mi propuesta, entonces creo que mi deuda contigo debería ser borrada", dijo un hombre que había acumulado una deuda masiva en la casa de juego propiedad de la persona a la que se dirigía. Sobre sus manos y rodillas con la cabeza tocando el suelo, esperó alguna respuesta, pero al no recibirla levantó la vista con cautela. Frunció el ceño cuando el hombre enmascarado de zorro parecía más interesado en admirar la parte trasera de la mujer enmascarada de pie junto a él. La mirada del hombre propenso se desvió hacia ella y por el vestido de seda ajustado que llevaba, podía imaginar por qué, especialmente debido a las hendiduras cortadas en los costados que se alzaban casi por encima de sus caderas.

El hombre que hizo la oferta, por la forma en que ella se abrazó el estómago, se dio cuenta de que no le importaban demasiado su oferta. Pero, el hombre al que servía parecía más distante, lo que dificultaba juzgar. Mirando por encima del hombro hacia su hija y encontrándola encogiéndose sobre sí misma, por lo que es difícil ver su rostro, dijo con dureza: "Ponte presentable".

Su hija hizo lo que le había ordenado, apartándose el flequillo de la cara mientras se sentaba más erguida. Miró hacia atrás para ver que el hombre enmascarado parecía más interesado. El hombre no estaba exactamente orgulloso del hecho de que estaba ofreciendo venderle al líder de la pandilla a su hija o que ella terminaría cayendo en una vida de prostitución a favor de que se le perdonara su deuda. Pero sabía que, de lo contrario, no podría pagarlos, especialmente porque le debía a otro jefe de pandilla una cantidad considerable contra la tienda que poseía. Aún así, no había salido exactamente y había dicho tanto, sino que parecía que estaba ofreciendo sus servicios en sus negocios. Pero, con una mujer tan hermosa sobre la mesa,

El líder apartó la mirada de la parte trasera de su asociada femenina mientras se inclinaba sobre su escritorio para decir: "Entonces, perdonarme su deuda conmigo. Soy libre de poner a cualquiera de ustedes a trabajar en una de mis operaciones, ¿es eso? Recibiendo un asentimiento, el hombre enmascarado dijo: "Bueno, ya que recientemente me retiré del jefe anterior que manejaba las cosas aquí. Es lógico que te refieras a la casa de apuestas o al burdel. Dudo que generes mucho dinero en el burdel, y no puedo hacerte trabajar exactamente en mis casas de juego. Eso sería como confiar en un mono para vender plátanos. Supongo que su hija encajaría bien en cualquiera de los dos, pero realmente con su aspecto si realmente quisiera maximizar mis ganancias, creo que ambos sabemos a qué operación debería enviarla. ¿Estás realmente de acuerdo con eso?

"Ella es una buena hija obediente, y sabe lo que debe hacerse", dijo la que había tenido las deudas que pagaría.

El hombre enmascarado comenzó a tamborilear con los dedos sobre su escritorio como si estuviera pensando. El deudor podía sentir que uno de los miembros de la pandilla del hombre enmascarado apretaba el puño detrás de él y se esforzaba por mantenerlos alejados de las espadas en su cadera. El deudor sabía que el miembro de la pandilla era amable con su hija, y sintió que incluso podría estar haciendo un servicio público al usarla para abrir una brecha entre el hombre y su jefe. El Jefe se centró en su subordinado cuando dijo: "¿Hay algún problema, Jin?"

"No señor", respondió el hombre de manera tranquila y distante a pesar de lo que decía su lenguaje corporal.

Volviéndose hacia su compañera, le preguntó: "Koharu, estoy pensando en aceptar la oferta y siento que podría ser una buena opción para nuestro nuevo esfuerzo. Según su deuda y los precios actuales del mercado, ¿cuántos años de servicio estaríamos viendo?

"Alrededor de ocho años", dijo la mujer enmascarada y notó que la joven temblaba de asco.

"¿Te parece un buen trato?" el jefe enmascarado preguntó dirigiéndose al deudor.

El hombre frunció el ceño y dijo: "Ese es un tiempo bastante largo. He oído que algunas de tus chicas hacen ...

"Eso es porque compré la deuda que le debías a la pandilla Ballena Blanca", dijo el hombre enmascarado interrumpiéndolo. "Acepta y todas tus deudas se han ido. Sin embargo, seré el propietario del treinta por ciento en su negocio que los vendió como garantía y que tengo la intención de conservar ".

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron de par en par y comenzó prácticamente a salivar ante todas las apuestas que podía hacer con sus deudas perdonadas. "¡Tienes un trato, Lord Menma!"

"Excelente", dijo Menma sentándose en su silla. Hizo un gesto hacia su samurái ronin de anteojos llamado Jin, quien le presentó al hombre algunos papeles.

El hombre rápidamente les dejó su marca, no queriendo darle a Menma la oportunidad de retroceder, pero tan pronto como lo hizo, otros dos miembros de la pandilla lo agarraron por los hombros y comenzaron a sacarlo de la habitación. Confundido, el hombre volvió a llamar al líder de la pandilla Black Fox: "Lord Menma, ¿qué está pasando?"

"Estás siendo llevado a mi nueva operación minera", dijo Menma con una sonrisa fácil de visualizar a pesar de la máscara que llevaba. "Desafortunadamente, dudo que su hija sea una buena opción para tal operación, por lo que realmente es la mejor opción. Realmente deberías haber sido más específico y ciertamente siempre deberías leer lo que firmas. Cuídate ahora."

Menma se puso de pie detrás de su escritorio y se acercó a la mujer aún sorprendida cuando dijo: "Ahora, Sra. Kohana, mientras su padre está fuera. Espero que sigas dirigiendo la tienda. Como Jin me dice que prácticamente ya lo estabas haciendo, espero que tus ganancias aumenten un poco ahora que se ha solucionado el consumo de ellas ".

"Yo ... no entiendo", dijo la joven confundida mientras Menma la ayudaba a ponerse de pie, "¿Por qué aparentemente jugarías con él, solo para ayudarme?"

El disfrazado de Naruto sonrió detrás de su máscara antes de caminar de regreso a su escritorio mientras explicaba: "Bueno, lamentablemente no es legal para mí llevar a un deudor masculino a una servidumbre por contrato como lo sería para mí tomar una mujer. Así que básicamente necesitaba que se vendiera a mí ".

"¿Pero por qué?"

"Por razones puramente egoístas, te lo aseguro", dijo Naruto sentado en su escritorio, "Por un lado, dudo que Jin frecuenta tu establecimiento con tanta frecuencia para la compañía de tu padre, y supongo que ese es el caso de todos tus clientes". Ponerlo a trabajar en un burdel solo dañaría el negocio en el que acabo de comprar una participación. Él lo derribaría en unos pocos meses. Como soy dueño de una participación en su negocio, no necesita pagar una tarifa de protección, pero sí espero que mis asociados reciban descuentos cuando compren allí a cambio ".

"Sí, por supuesto", dijo la joven, obviamente, todavía sorprendida por el giro que acababa de tomar su vida.

"Bien", dijo Naruto antes de agregar, "Jin, confío en que verás que la Sra. Kohana llega a casa a salvo".

El hombre con gafas y vestido de azul hizo una reverencia cortés al decir: "Por supuesto, Lord Menma". Naruto esperó a que la pareja se fuera antes de quitarse la máscara, una parte de él sintió algo de culpa por engañar al hombre, pero se evaporó rápidamente cuando Koharu se quitó la máscara para decir: "Verlo jugar a ese tonto realmente me alegró el día". ¿Qué clase de padre vendería a su hija para saldar sus deudas?

Una parte amarga de Naruto respondió rápidamente: "Probablemente el mismo nivel de alguien que sellaría lo que todos veían como una maldición en su hijo o permitiría que su esposa muriera para que él pudiera". Naruto rápidamente se sintió mal por su declaración. Pero, no podía negar que una parte de él sentía que las acciones de su padre al sellar a Kiyomi en él habían reflejado el intento del padre de Kohana de venderla, en el sentido de que se le pidió a la próxima generación que pagara las acciones de las anteriores.

Por supuesto, su propia situación se había convertido completamente en positiva, por lo que sintió que ser amargado por su bien era un desperdicio. Sin embargo, ver al hombre negociar un precio por su hija había sacado a la luz esos sentimientos negativos, especialmente desde que vio en él la parte de Minato que había estado dispuesta a sacrificar a su esposa por su legado. Donde gran parte de la amargura hacia su padre residía debido a su traición contra su madre.

Koharu colocó su mano sobre su hombro y, a diferencia de cuando Iruka había sido asesinada, Naruto permitió que el toque reconfortante de su amante ayudara a calmar la amargura que aún estaba dentro de él. Él la miró y vio que se había quitado la máscara, y ella dijo: "Sin embargo, por eso ahora la llamas tu mujer. Sin mencionar una serie de otros. Yo incluido ".

Naruto asintió mientras Koharu se movía ante él para sentarse en su escritorio, y empujando la parte delantera de su vestido a un lado le mostró su brillante coño. Su aroma celestial atrapó su nariz y lo atrajo hacia él, mientras él decía: "Sé que ha sucedido mucho bien por lo que sucedió. Pero, no borra lo horrible de esas acciones ".

Koharu gimió cuando la lengua de Naruto comenzó a lamer su coño, y su mano se estiró para apretar su pecho. Ella se deleitó con la sensación de placer que brotaba de la lengua de su amante y de la seda de su vestido mientras se frotaba contra su nudo endurecido mientras él acariciaba su pecho. Se dejó perder en los sentimientos mientras su mente repetía los acontecimientos de las últimas semanas. Lo más notable es que, en lo que respecta a Konoha, el élder Koharu estaba muerto, habiendo dormido pacíficamente. Había tenido la tentación de asistir al funeral celebrado en su honor, pero se había abstenido porque confiaba en que fuera de su familia la mayoría solo asistiría por su puesto, no por quién había sido. En cambio, ella había pasado el día siendo follada sin sentido por su amante, quien había enviado un clon para asistir en su lugar.

Finalmente, se había saltado su funeral porque no había querido reflexionar sobre cuán vacía había sido esa vida, que aunque estaba llena de triunfos. También había incluido acciones que habían creado el mismo tipo de amargura y odio en los afectados por sus acciones que acababa de escuchar a Naruto expresar. Por eso había decidido que era hora de que el élder Koharu muriera y que fuera reemplazada por Koharu de la pandilla Black Fox. Habiendo cometido muchos pecados mientras creía que eran lo mejor, quería actuar como consciente de Naruto. Usar sus errores pasados para ayudarlo a evitar que los repita mientras actúa como Menma.

Por el momento, no parecía tener muchos problemas para atravesar las difíciles aguas de ser un jefe de pandillas. Habiendo tomado el control de uno de los más débiles ubicado en una ciudad llamada Ironfog, que estaba en la Tierra de los Arrozales. Naruto había reestructurado rápidamente la pandilla y cómo absorbió la riqueza. Para empezar, en el burdel había perdonado todas las deudas de las mujeres, ya que muchas de ellas habían comenzado en el negocio a través de métodos que habrían hecho que la mujer Kohana se uniera a ellas. Sin embargo, tanto para Naruto como para su sorpresa, muchas de las mujeres habían querido seguir trabajando, especialmente porque la mayoría de sus ganancias ya no iban a pagar las deudas que sus esposos o padres habían usado para venderlas al burdel en primer lugar. Como tal, Naruto simplemente había comenzado a cobrarles por las habitaciones que usaban, Dado que las mujeres más exitosas podían permitirse las mejores habitaciones para entretener a sus invitados, muchas de ellas trabajaron más duro para complacer a sus clientes. Naturalmente, tener a estas mujeres tan apasionadas a mano hizo que el negocio creciera y generara más dinero que nunca. Algunas de las mujeres más populares de la noche de burdeles competidores habían pedido la oportunidad de trabajar allí. Un hecho que hizo que los propietarios de esos contratos se sintieran bastante nerviosos, especialmente si estaba de acuerdo ya que Menma estaba desarrollando una reputación de no aceptar un no por respuesta. Algunas de las mujeres más populares de la noche de burdeles competidores habían pedido la oportunidad de trabajar allí. Un hecho que hizo que los propietarios de esos contratos se sintieran bastante nerviosos, especialmente si estaba de acuerdo ya que Menma estaba desarrollando una reputación de no aceptar un no por respuesta. Algunas de las mujeres más populares de la noche de burdeles competidores habían pedido la oportunidad de trabajar allí. Un hecho que hizo que los propietarios de esos contratos se sintieran bastante nerviosos, especialmente si estaba de acuerdo ya que Menma estaba desarrollando una reputación de no aceptar un no por respuesta.

Sin embargo, por ahora, Naruto no había molestado demasiado a la competencia, lo que era bueno, ya que The Brothel, ahora llamada The Fox's Lair, con las mujeres trabajando afectuosamente llamándose zorras, también sirvió como la sede de las pandillas de The Black Fox. Koharu sabía que muchas de las mujeres que trabajaban allí le habían ofrecido al hombre que conocían como Menma la oportunidad de probar los productos de forma gratuita. Pero, hasta la fecha, Koharu fue el único que pudo disfrutar del placer de su compañía en la cama, al menos hasta donde ellos sabían.

Las otras dos fuentes principales de ingresos que la pandilla tenía para obtener eran su casa de juego y la tarifa de protección que cobraron a las empresas locales. La casa de juego, a diferencia del burdel, había sufrido algunas pérdidas de ingresos, aunque todavía era rentable. Pero la razón principal del cambio fue porque Naruto estableció límites estrictos de deuda para todos sus clientes y si una persona alcanza ese límite, no se le permite volver a jugar hasta que se haya pagado por completo. Sin embargo, resultó ser una ganancia neta para el grupo, ya que la mayoría de las pandillas querían que los jugadores con ellos se sobreextendieran para poder ganar algo más valioso. El padre de Kohana había sido una de esas personas, pero luego se había ido a la casa de juego de otra pandilla. Ese grupo había usado su hábito para comprar una participación en su negocio, y luego había establecido diseños para su hija que habían obligado a Naruto a intervenir. El líder de la pandilla rival no había estado demasiado interesado en venderles la deuda del hombre, pero Naruto hizo que Koharu lo convenciera al hacer que ella demoliera su guardia personal. No hace falta decir que vio el beneficio de aceptar la gran suma de dinero en lugar de la invitación para una estadía prolongada en el hospital que ella hubiera ofrecido de otra manera.

Si Naruto estaba en conflicto por algo, era la raqueta de protección que estaban ejecutando, ya que para las otras pandillas eso significaba que no iban a incendiar los negocios que les pagaban. Era obvio que la mayoría de las empresas que les pagaban, temían detenerse, lo que provocaría que Black Fox destruyera las tiendas. Algo que un negocio había hecho recientemente, pero como no se había producido una represalia inmediata, varias otras tiendas obviamente lo estaban contemplando. Lo que estaba poniendo a Naruto en la difícil posición de necesitar armarlos con fuerza. Sin embargo, no quería hacerlo y, como tal, estaba esperando que ocurriera la situación correcta para que interviniera. Lo que debía suceder más temprano que tarde, ya que algunos de la pandilla habían preferido la forma en que el viejo jefe había hecho cosas

Pero, Koharu se lo quitó de la cabeza cuando fue abrumada por el placer y apretó su coño contra la cara de su amante mientras ella llegaba al clímax. Naruto lamió su ofrenda líquida antes de ponerse de pie para sacar su capa de su cuerpo. Luego se inclinó hacia adelante, permitiéndole capturar su rostro entre sus manos y besarlo. Ella gimió tanto por el beso como por saborearse a sí misma en sus labios. Sus gemidos solo aumentaron de volumen cuando él liberó su polla y comenzó a deslizarla contra su coño. Koharu envolvió sus piernas alrededor de él para atraerlo hacia ella, y como no se resistió, se metió entre ellos para guiar su polla dentro de ella.

Koharu se echó hacia atrás y dejó escapar un fuerte gemido al no sentir vergüenza al alertar a la mitad del edificio de que su amante estaba dentro de ella nuevamente. De hecho, se deleitaba al saber por qué, a diferencia de Konoha, cuando habían usado la oficina del Hokage cuando se habían vuelto juguetones, no hizo ningún movimiento para activar los sellos de privacidad.

Naruto sonrió de sus gritos mientras golpeaba sus entrañas mientras decía: "Te has convertido en una mujer muy vocal en tu nueva vida. ¿Estás llorando para poner celosas a las otras mujeres o para aclarar tu reclamo sobre mí?

Koharu envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su amante aún más fuerte mientras se inclinaba para pellizcar su pecho a través de su vestido. Ella bajó la cabeza hacia su oído mientras lo sostenía contra su pecho mientras le susurraba: "Quizás tenga que compartir a Naruto Uzumaki, pero Menma es todo mío". Naruto se rió entre dientes mientras agregaba, "Bueno, al menos por ahora. Estoy seguro de que encontrarás algunos miembros femeninos para Black Fox que iniciarás por completo ".

Naruto gimió cuando ella comenzó a apretar su coño alrededor de su polla mientras se acercaba a su clímax, lo que solo causó que se acelerara. Encontró que la resistencia adicional estaba causando que su propio acercamiento fuera a un ritmo mucho más rápido, lo cual apreciaba ya que deseaba correrse junto con ella.

Los gritos de Koharu se volvieron más fuertes cuando dijo: "Sí, ¡cógeme! Dame tu semen! Mi coño tiene tanta sed de eso ... joder, soy C ... "

Sin embargo, cuando Koharu arqueó la espalda para ascender a la dicha celestial, el momento se hizo añicos cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe y uno de los lugartenientes del Zorro gritó: "¡Jefe!"

A pesar de seguir explotando en su clímax, ayudado por la sensación del semen de Naruto llenándola. Todavía logró agarrar una taza que había estado sobre el escritorio y se la arrojó al intruso mientras gritaba: "¡Maldita sea, Ganju!"

El proyectil atrapó al hombre alto y musculoso en su grueso cráneo y lo hizo caer cuando la copa se hizo añicos. Se agarró la cabeza mientras rodaba por el suelo, dándole a Koharu tiempo para bajar de su clímax. Naruto tenía una media sonrisa en su rostro cuando se apartó de ella, mientras veía una escena que se había desarrollado varias veces y que ya se repetía.

Koharu rodó rápidamente del escritorio y luego aplastó su pie contra el cráneo del hombre. Lo hizo para evitar que él levantara la vista, ya que estaba tentada de dejar que el semen de su amante comenzara a gotear sobre él mientras gritaba: "¿Cuántas jodidas veces te he dicho que toques antes de entrar? Y debería haber sido más que evidente que estábamos ocupados ".

"Ella tiene un punto", dijo el disfrazado Naruto al volver a tomar su asiento, "Estoy empezando a pensar que eres una especie de masoquista".

"Pero Jefe, también querías que te hiciera saber tan pronto como aquellos que no estén satisfechos con cómo estás manejando la situación con Daigorou, el carpintero hizo su movimiento".

Naruto suspiró mientras se ponía de pie y comenzó a llamar a uno de sus amantes que sentía que lo ayudaría a lidiar con la situación. Sabiendo que ella aparecería en el sello de teletransporte en sus habitaciones en la Guarida del Zorro, se colocó su máscara cuando comenzó a caminar hacia la salida y le dio unas palmaditas en el trasero de Koharu al pasar diciendo: "Comenzaremos donde lo dejamos tan pronto como nos Lidia con esto."

"Apuesto a que lo haremos", dijo Koharu antes de dirigirse al hombre bajo los pies mientras agregaba, "Y así que ayúdame Ganju, si nos interrumpes nuevamente por algo menos que el fin del mundo, te voy a matar".

El hombre asintió afirmativamente lo mejor que pudo con el pie sujetándolo en su lugar. Suspiró mientras ella se alejaba de él para seguir a Menma y luego rápidamente se puso de pie preguntándose cómo el hombre que lo dejaba levantar la cabeza con orgullo nuevamente planeaba tratar con aquellos que querían ser simples matones.

Naruto, una vez más, vistiendo su capa y máscara mientras Menma se movía con calma, aunque algo enérgicamente, a través del pueblo de Ironfog. Podía sentir los ojos de muchos de los miembros de la ciudad dirigiéndose hacia él, y muchas de las caras a las que pertenecían se torcieron en diferentes máscaras de miedo, odio y asco. No podía culparlos exactamente ya que la pandilla que había dirigido la ciudad antes de que Koharu y él parecieran destruir el liderazgo anterior, y luego cambiar el nombre de la pandilla como los Zorros Negros se habían deleitado en intimidar a la población. Aunque, sinceramente, Koharu había manejado la mayor parte del dominio de la pandilla, lo que Naruto creía que era la razón por la cual algunos de sus miembros se negaron a seguir sus órdenes. Sin embargo, para la población, él era solo el jefe actual de un problema de larga data. Había algunas caras que mostraban admiración,

Reprimió un suspiro ya que temía que su naturaleza altruista pudiera presentar un problema hacia la meta que su adopción de la personalidad Menma debía lograr. Lo que atraía al Caballero de las Sombras ya que estaba convencido de que tenían algo que ver con la capacidad de Sasuke para acumular seguidores y aparentemente un poco de financiación. Después de todo, dudaba que el ataque a la prisión hubiera sido una operación barata. Sin mencionar su disposición a sacrificar múltiples bases. Esa había sido una de las razones por las que después de pasar la noche con Mikoto, había decidido poner en práctica su plan Menma. La otra razón principal había sido por el visitante que Mikoto había recibido esa mañana.

Recordando lo que había sucedido cuando la madre de Sakura había visitado el departamento de su amante Uchiha. "Quién está tocando a esta hora", dijo Naruto haciendo que Mikoto se riera ligeramente a su lado ya que había sido cerca del mediodía ya que habían dormido. Mikoto se movió para salir de la cama y tuvo que luchar contra su agarre mientras envolvía sus brazos. a su alrededor diciendo: "Ignóralo".

Mikoto se sintió tentado a hacerlo, pero ella le quitó los brazos de encima antes de agarrar una bata delgada para envolverla mientras salía de la habitación. Al explicar por qué no podía, dijo: "No quiero parecer que me estoy escondiendo. Además, no puede ser ninguno de tus amantes tratando de ser astuto. Se habrían invitado a entrar.

Naruto se rió entre dientes mientras respondía: "A menos que estén tratando de alejarte para que puedan tenerme para ellos solos". No te sorprendas demasiado si me sacan mientras estás fuera.

Mikoto se volvió mientras ataba la bata corta a su alrededor. Levantando el frente para exponer su coño a su mirada, dijo: "Estoy segura de que la promesa de que puedas retomar lo que dejamos la noche anterior te mantendrá enraizado". Ella sonrió cuando notó que la sábana que cubría su ingle comenzaba a carparse, por lo que se sentía segura de que no iría a ningún lado para abrir la puerta.

Cerrando la puerta de la habitación cuando entró en la sala de estar, gritó: "Ya voy". Le costó mucho no reírse, ya que había sido un grito que soltó la noche anterior en diferentes circunstancias. Ese era el hombre que actualmente estaba en su cama y cuya calidez estaba ansiosa por volver a follarla sin sentido. Al llegar a su puerta, la abrió y no pudo evitar verse sorprendida cuando encontró a una de las personas que las acciones de su hijo habían lastimado al otro lado. Se tradujo a su voz cuando dijo: "¡¿Mebuki ... !?"

"¿Puedo pasar?"

Mikoto luchó contra mirar hacia la puerta de su habitación. Aunque tentada a negarse, asintió mientras abría la puerta por completo antes de decir: "Por supuesto".

Al entrar en el departamento, Mebuki pareció recoger todas las cajas empacadas, y Mikoto, aunque escuchó cierta sospecha en la voz de la mujer cuando preguntó: "¿Te mudas?"

La mujer de cabello negro frunció el ceño, ya que le sonó como si la rubia se preguntara si se iba a reunir con su hijo. Pero, se resistió a enojarse ya que suponía que podía entender por qué la mujer podría sospechar. Decidiendo ser sincera, dijo: "El Daimyo de Rain me extendió una invitación para unirme a una organización que está creando. He decidido abordarla. Los acontecimientos recientes me convencieron de que sería mejor irme más temprano que tarde ".

Mebuki se volvió para mirarla y parecía estar buscando las palabras correctas, dejando en claro que no quería parecer ofensiva. "Kiku ha escuchado rumores de que el líder de Ame quería reformar ese grupo terrorista. Teniendo en cuenta la historia de tu clan y las acciones recientes de tu hijo. Me sorprende que aún quieras participar.

Mikoto se cruzó de brazos y se dio cuenta de que su postura mostraba su agitación, pero se obligó a mantener la calma cuando dijo: "No soy mi clan, y además traté de evitar que se rebelara. Solo me puse del lado de ellos cuando se hizo evidente que Konoha venía a matar a todos. Sé que no soy inocente en la tragedia y, como tal, soy responsable de cómo resultó Sasuke. Pero veo que ayudar a Konan a redimir a Akatsuki es una oportunidad para hacer algo bueno ".

Mebuki se encontró con la mirada de Uchiha y ninguna de las mujeres parecía dispuesta a retroceder, pero finalmente la mujer rubia suspiró y con la acción se desvaneció gran parte de la tensión. "Lo siento", dijo antes de darse la vuelta de nuevo. "No dormí muy bien durante mi estadía en el hospital y me examiné en contra de sus deseos. Sinceramente, no sé por qué fuiste mi primera parada antes de irme a casa. Sonando triste, la mujer dijo: "Tal vez simplemente no quería ir al lugar que compartía con Kazashi ya que parecería tan vacío sin él allí".

"Lamento mucho tu pérdida", dijo Mikoto, las palabras vinieron por su propia cuenta.

"Gracias", dijo Mebuki volviéndose hacia ella nuevamente al escuchar la honestidad en sus palabras. Respondiendo a eso, agregó: "No te culpo por lo que Sasuke ha hecho. Hay suficiente de eso para todos. Incluyendo cómo Konoha te trató a ti y a tu clan. Estoy seguro de que si hubieras estado allí, las cosas no habrían resultado como lo han hecho.

"Gracias…"

Mikoto se desvaneció cuando la parte de la habitación en la que estaba parado Mebuki parecía casi oscurecerse. Se resistió a frotarse los ojos, ya que casi parecía que la mujer irradiaba oscuridad y enojo cuando dijo: "Pero las cosas han resultado así. No te culpo Pero, Sasuke, independientemente de lo duro que haya tenido, merece morir, y planeo ser el que apague su vida. Solo quería que supieras eso. Lo entenderé si deseas detenerme, pero no dejaré que nada ni nadie me impida lograrlo.

Mebuki comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada, pero se detuvo cuando Mikoto le preguntó mientras la mantenía de espaldas a la de la mujer: "Estoy seguro de que Sasuke tenía la misma actitud hacia Itachi". ¿Qué es lo que te separará de él al final?

"Nada", dijo honestamente Mebuki, "la verdad es que fácilmente podría haber resultado ser como tu hijo. Pero luego conocí a alguien que me hizo querer ser una mejor persona. Se ha ido ahora, y voy a matar al hombre que me lo arrebató. Supongo que puedes decir que solo estoy volviendo a ser quien era ".

"¿Qué hay de Sakura?"

Mebuki dudó antes de abrir la puerta, pero respondió: "No mentiré y diré que esto es exclusivamente para su beneficio. Pero, imagino que un mundo sin Sasuke en él, es uno que finalmente le permite ser más feliz y más segura. Sin embargo, esto es principalmente para mí. Tu hijo se llevó el amor de mi vida. Siento que es justo que ofrezca su vida en compensación ".

Luego, Mebuki salió de la habitación antes de cerrar la puerta, dejando a Mikoto sintiendo un escalofrío en la estela de la mujer. Un escalofrío que fue desterrado un momento después cuando un par de brazos fuertes la rodearon. Los brazos que pertenecían al hombre que ella quería proteger de su hijo, la ayudaron a comprender de dónde venía Mebuki. Aunque, temía tanto como con Sasuke, incluso si la mujer rubia tuviera éxito, encontraría que matar a su objetivo no sería suficiente para sofocar el odio y la ira dentro de ella.

Habiendo escuchado la conversación de Mebuki con Mikoto a través de la puerta, había llevado a Naruto a dirigirse a la Tierra de los Arrozales para hacerse cargo de una pandilla local como Menma. Sabía que estar tan cerca de la Tierra del Rayo podría ser peligroso, ya que estaba seguro de que el Raikage podría enviar a algunas personas tras él. Pero, había sentido que hacerlo en la Tierra del Fuego solo daría crédito a la creencia del hombre de que Menma y Naruto eran la misma persona. Como tal, sintió que comenzar en un territorio neutral sería más beneficioso. Sin mencionar que si tuviera que enfrentarse a algunos asesinos de Lightning, solo serviría para sacar al Cabal de las Sombras ya que cimentaba su reputación.

Naturalmente, temía que su naturaleza más benigna no fuera el tipo de personalidad que el Cabal normalmente abordaría. Pero, esperaba contrarrestar esto siendo extremadamente exitoso. Además, sospechaba que no solo los ninja desaparecidos como Orochimaru o Sasuke se beneficiaban de su ayuda. Estaba dispuesto a apostar que algunas de las pandillas más exitosas también estaban de alguna forma u otra sirviéndoles o eran clientes. Especialmente si tenían razón en su creencia de que el Cabal Caballero de la Sombra no estaba tanto en acumular poder como en sembrar el caos. Esto llevó a Naruto a creer que el Cabal ya estaba algo arraigado en las estructuras de poder actuales de los Países Elementales. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, de alguna manera se benefició al apoyar y levantar amenazas como Sasuke.

Si estaba en lo correcto, entonces sentía que incluso si no tenía tanta sed de sangre como los otros grupos si destruía suficientes de los apoyados por el Cabal, provocaría una respuesta. Uno que podía rastrear hasta aquellos que lo habían ordenado. O, si solo estuvieran interesados en el dinero, cuanto más exitoso fuera él, más probable sería que iniciaran el contacto. Con esas opciones ante él, se detuvo ante el taller de carpintería, donde actualmente algunos de los que no estaban satisfechos con la forma en que manejaba las cosas habían decidido educarlo sobre cómo deberían manejarse los negocios.

Escuchó el sonido de algo siendo aplastado, seguido por alguien gritando: "Escucha, viejo. Le doy una última oportunidad para pagar o de lo contrario realmente tendremos que comenzar a educarlo sobre por qué es importante no dejar de pagar sus pagos de protección ".

Una anciana que gritaba: "¡Déjenlo en paz! ¡No puede darte lo que no tiene!

"Cállate, viejo murciélago, o de lo contrario obtendrás la misma lección que está a punto de recibir".

Antes de que la amenaza pudiera llevarse a cabo, Naruto entró en la tienda sonando como un cliente, "¡Hola! Estoy buscando al dueño del establecimiento.

Al entrar en la tienda destrozada, descubrió que su presencia había actuado como una persona que se detiene durante una escena de una película. Supuso que era porque ambos grupos de personas ya reunidos no estaban seguros de qué lado del conflicto se enfrentaría. Al ver al carpintero que estaba de rodillas retenido por un miembro de Black Fox llamado Dobengal, pudo ver las primeras señales de que ya había sido golpeado varias veces. Naruto sintió que su ira comenzaba a aumentar, pero se mezcló con algo de culpa ya que había sido consciente de que la situación se estaba gestando. Detenidos por otros dos miembros de su pandilla estaban la suegra mayor del tendero y su hija. Sentada en un cuarto de atrás estaba la esposa del hombre.

Naruto se concentró en el teniente por un momento, quien al igual que Kakashi llevaba una máscara que cubría la parte inferior de su rostro. También estaba vestido con lo que la mayoría de la gente consideraría equipo de shinobi tradicional, al menos como se ve en las películas. Dobengal, al igual que los otros miembros de los Zorros Negros, habían sido miembros de la pandilla anterior antes de su toma de posesión. Sin embargo, el joven había sido el más resistente a las reformas que Naruto había hecho. Particularmente porque creía en la filosofía de que los fuertes tienen el derecho de molestar a los débiles. Una creencia que el hombre probablemente había recogido como miembro del Sound Vilage antes de su destrucción con la muerte de Orochimaru.

Naruto esperaba que su postura se debilitara cuando se hizo evidente que la pandilla podría continuar prosperando sin aterrorizar a los ciudadanos de la ciudad portuaria. Al ver que ese no iba a ser el caso, supo que necesitaba poner el pie en el suelo. Lo que comenzó a hacer, ignorando por completo el estado de ánimo tenso de decir: "Oye, viejo, había una bonita y cómoda silla por aquí que quería comprar". Al encontrarlo destrozado junto con un montón de otros artículos, dijo: "Maldición, mira lo que le pasó. ¿Quién haría algo así?"

Naruto podía decir que el carpintero era bastante cauteloso al nombrar al hombre que acababa de intimidarlo. Sin embargo, su suegra no parecía tener la misma moderación que ella gritó: "¡No finjas que no ordenaste a estos punks que intentaran intimidarnos!"

"Ya veo", dijo Naruto mientras cambiaba su mirada hacia los miembros de su pandilla. Los dos que sostenían a las mujeres se marchitaron visiblemente, pero Dobengal se negó a retroceder. Naruto se acercó a él y luego dio un paso antes de que el carpintero asumiera su mejor salario y se disculpó por un puesto de jefe cuando dijo: "Tendrás que perdonar a mis hombres. Obviamente se han confundido con respecto a mis instrucciones. Pagaré por todos los daños que han causado.

Naruto se dio cuenta de que ver al hombre al que respondieron postrarse ante una persona a la que acababan de amenazar hizo que los tres hombres se enojaran. Nada más que Dobengal, que sujetó su mano casi dolorosa en el hombro de Naruto cuando dijo: "¿Lo único que nos confunde es umph?"

Girando más rápido de lo que la mayoría podía seguir, Naruto giró para liberar su hombro y lanzó un puñetazo brutal que golpeó a Dobengal en la mandíbula. El golpe lo levantó y lo llevó a través de la gran ventana de vidrio de la tienda. Naruto tuvo que darle crédito al joven, ya que después de rebotar varias veces, logró recuperarse mientras se agachaba. Luego mostró su habilidad con la técnica de parpadeo del cuerpo para aparecer casi instantáneamente ante su líder enmascarado nuevamente. Sin embargo, Koharu lo interceptó porque se había puesto una capa similar a la que usaba Naruto, lo pateó fácilmente por la ventana. Mientras tanto, Naruto se había movido para agarrar a los dos hombres que sostenían a la hija y la suegra del carpintero. Sujetándolos por los cráneos, golpeó sus cabezas contra las paredes detrás de ellos.

Los eventos ocurrieron tan rápido que la anciana ni siquiera había terminado de decir: "También pagarás por esa ventana". Antes de darse cuenta de que varios de los ocupantes de la habitación habían cambiado de posición y que el hombre que la sostenía se había quedado sin fuerzas.

Naruto se dio cuenta de que Koharu se estaba tensando y lo hizo sospechar que Dobengai se estaba preparando para atacar nuevamente, así que le ordenó: Yo manejaré esto."

Naruto mostró su propio dominio de la técnica de parpadeo del cuerpo para aparecer detrás del miembro de la pandilla agachado. El hombre sintió su presencia y giró tirando de un brillante senbon que arrojó detrás de él mientras saltaba. Un ataque que Naruto esquivó fácilmente inclinando la cabeza para que pasara volando. Se quedó quieto cuando notó que muchos de los habitantes de la ciudad se reunían para ver la pelea que creían que estaba a punto de desarrollarse. Se dio cuenta de algunos de los miembros de su pandilla entre ellos.

De lo cual Dobengai también tomó nota cuando trató de comprender una rebelión diciendo: "Realmente atacarías a tus propios hombres que intentaban cobrar por ti, en lugar de al bastardo que se niega a pagar".

"Sí", respondió Naruto directamente, "Especialmente cuando los hombres que lo hacen están actuando en contra de mis órdenes. Pero eso no viene al caso. Simplemente odio a los acosadores, particularmente porque carecen de visión ".

"¡¿Qué?!"

Naruto comenzó a caminar en círculo ya que el área detrás de él se había llenado de espectadores y dudaba que a su oponente le importara. Dobengai igualó sus movimientos mientras Naruto explicaba: "¿Atacaste a Daigorou y su familia pensando exactamente qué? Que si le sacas el dinero, probarías que tus métodos son la mejor manera ". Naruto se detuvo frente a la tienda de carpintería confiando en que Koharu podría evitar que cualquier jutsu perdido causara daños. Luego levantó la mano y comenzó a menear el dedo mientras agregaba con desprecio: "¿Pero qué ibas a hacer el mes después de eso? O el siguiente? ¿Alguna vez pensaste que tal vez no podía pagar realmente? Quiero decir, si así fue como hiciste las cosas antes de que yo apareciera, estoy seguro de que él sabía lo que significaba no pagar.

"¿A quien le importa?" Dobengai replicó enojado: "Hubiéramos golpeado al viejo bastardo y lo hubiéramos sacado de la ciudad. Luego pasaríamos su parte al resto ".

"Por lo tanto, es probable que alguien más no pueda pagar en el futuro", respondió Naruto antes de agregar burlonamente, "¿Qué harías después de sacar a todos de la ciudad? ¿Pasar a otro? Tu modelo es insostenible.

"Ha funcionado hasta ahora", gritó el hombre descontento antes de atacar al Naruto enmascarado. Su chakra se extendió desde su mano casi como un arcoíris que al lanzar un puñetazo alargado como para perforarlo. Naruto esquivó el ataque y, como había esperado, Koharu arrojó un gabinete en su camino después de que lo extrañó. El chakra lo atravesó, obligando a Dobengai a volver a llamarlo. Mientras la anciana gritaba cómo estaba agregando los muebles perdidos a la cuenta, Naruto siguió el jutsu retraído que lo alcanzó justo cuando desaparecía en su brazo.

El miembro de la pandilla intentó saltar, pero Naruto lo atrapó en el estómago y le hizo doblar el puño. Luego siguió con su otra mano, que se estrelló contra la columna vertebral del hombre, haciendo que golpeara el suelo lo suficientemente fuerte como para rebotar. Dobengai miró fuera de él mientras se asentaba en el suelo, pero luego estalló en humo revelando varios gránulos que liberaron aún más.

Apareció sobre la nube de humo que había creado y luego arrojó docenas de senbon brillante sobre ella. Aterrizando cuando el humo comenzó a dispersarse, sonrió mientras esperaba ver un cadáver con cordones senbon. Sin embargo, en cambio, todo lo que recibió fue la vista de su senbon tirado en el suelo sin ver a la persona para la que habían sido destinados. Comenzó a escanear el área, pero se concentró en la parte superior de un tejado cercano cuando el hombre que conocía cuando Menma gritó: "¿Buscándome?"

Dobengai retrocedió como para lanzar su cortador Rainbow nuevamente, pero Naruto rápidamente parpadeó y apareció antes de que el hombre abierto abriera un corte superior devastador. El golpe lo atrapó en la barbilla y lo levantó en el aire. Naruto notó que su trayectoria lo llevaría al área que acababa de ser atada con Senbon, muchos de los cuales sobresalían del suelo. No queriendo matar a su oponente accidentalmente, parpadeó una vez más apareciendo debajo de Dobengai, a quien atrapó con una mano, sosteniéndolo por encima de su cabeza. Luego lo arrojó sin ceremonias sobre su estómago justo fuera del área cubierta de senbon.

El hombre trató de ponerse de pie cuando Naruto comenzó a caminar de regreso a la tienda de carpintería, pero se derrumbó y se decidió a preguntar: "¿Por qué estás dispuesto a proteger a alguien que se niega a pagarte? Los fuertes merecen empujar a los débiles, y ese dinero es así que los pasaremos por alto ".

Naruto hizo una pausa y dijo: "¿Quién es el más fuerte? ¿Un cobarde molestando a los que sabe que puede empujar? ¿O un hombre dispuesto a recibir una paliza para que su esposa pueda recibir el tratamiento médico que necesita?

"¿Qué tipo de basura es esa?" Dobengai dijo que ahora encontraba la fuerza para ponerse de pie debido a su ira. "Permití que Orochimaru experimentara conmigo para otorgarme poder y estás diciendo que el viejo es más fuerte que yo. Me niego a seguir a un tonto como tú.

De repente, una espada apareció a lo largo de su garganta cuando Jin dijo con calma: "Entonces no debería haber nada que me impida tomar tu cabeza".

"Espera ahora", dijo Naruto con la esperanza de recuperar un poco de calma, "Si lo hubiera querido muerto, habría dejado que el senbon lo hiciera". Centrándose en su oponente, dijo: "Confundes el poder con la fuerza. No son lo mismo. Pero, dado que se niega a aceptar ese simple hecho, queda excomulgado de los Zorros Negros. Encuentra a alguien cuyos ideales se ajusten más a los tuyos. Eso va para todos ustedes. Si te niegas a hacer las cosas a mi manera, entonces sal de esta ciudad antes de que salga el sol mañana.

Jin retiró su espada permitiendo que Dobengai se fuera, pero Naruto sonrió mientras el ronin Samurai lo seguía. Confiado en que no dejaría que el ex miembro causara ningún problema al salir, dirigió su atención a Daigorou el Carpintero. Pero, solo llegó hasta la entrada de la tienda antes de que la suegra anciana del hombre le cerrara el paso mientras sostenía una factura mientras ella gritaba: "Dijiste que pagarías, así que paga".

Los ojos de Naruto casi se salieron de su cabeza ante la cantidad, pero consciente de que el hombre usaba materiales de calidad, dijo: "Koharu, si serás tan amable". Podía sentir la sonrisa que lucía su amante mientras ella producía una pila de dinero que comenzó a contar. Se lo entregó a la anciana, quien hizo un alarde de contarlo. Cuando estuvo satisfecha, le entregó un recibo que le indicaba a Naruto que se dirigiera al carpintero, "Ahora, sobre el asunto de que no pague su tarifa de protección".

Daigorou obviamente estaba sorprendido por el repentino regreso al tema. Pero, sonando verdaderamente arrepentido, dijo: "Señor Menma, me temo que no puedo pagarle".

Naruto simplemente volvió su mirada enmascarada hacia la mujer a la que le habían entregado también una suma bastante grande de dinero. Volviendo a centrarse en el carpintero, respondió simplemente: "Eso no parece ser del todo cierto en este momento".

"Pero mi esposa está enferma y necesitamos ese dinero para su tratamiento".

Naruto sintió que su corazón salía por el hombre, pero respondió: "Le dije a Dobengai que odio los matones porque son bastante miopes. Te pido que veas tu propia situación con una visión más amplia ". Naruto podía decir que el hombre estaba confundido, pero también que algunos de los aldeanos que observaban cómo se desarrollaba la situación y que podrían haber comenzado a respetarlo por tratar con Dobengai estaban volviendo a sus puntos de vista originales. Pero presionando hacia adelante, explicó: "Tu cuenta con la pandilla caducó justo cuando yo me estaba haciendo cargo. Ordené a mis hombres que te dejaran en paz, así que cuando Dobengai ignoró esa orden, entré. Ahora hay un antiguo miembro enojado de mi pandilla corriendo por ahí, que sabe que tus pagos han caducado. No hace falta ser un genio para pensar que podría regresar buscando alguna recompensa ".

"Bastardo", dijo la anciana con enojo. "Por eso no lo mataste".

"Piensa lo que quieras", respondió Naruto, "pero prefiero no usar la violencia para resolver mis problemas si puedo evitarlo". No lo era, así que lo derroté. Dicho esto, hay alguien ahí afuera con rencor contra esta tienda y no levantaré un dedo para protegerlo si su cuenta permanece en rojo ".

Naruto rezó para que el hombre no llamara a su farol ya que todo su esfuerzo se vendría abajo. Particularmente ya que si Dobengai regresó y él todavía actuó en nombre del carpintero, entonces les demostraría a los ciudadanos que los protegería de todos modos. En ese punto, probablemente dejarían de pagar. Afortunadamente, una voz débil dijo: "Querido, por favor dale el dinero".

"Pero…"

La esposa de Daigorou, que había dejado sus viviendas y se apoyaba débilmente contra el marco de la puerta, dijo: "Tiene razón. Además, no parece estar empeorando. Estoy seguro de que puedo perderme algunas semanas de tratamientos ".

"Pero mamá, el médico dijo que fue solo por sus tratamientos que dejaste de deteriorarte".

La mujer le dio a su hija una sonrisa enfermiza cuando dijo: "Lo que no será un problema si este hombre vuelve a matarnos a todos".

"Deberías escuchar a tu esposa", dijo Naruto, "Está pensando a largo plazo".

El hombre dudó por un momento, antes de finalmente asentir. Naruto extendió su mano aceptando el pago, aunque podía decirle a la madre de la mujer que lo entregaba, esperando que fuera derribado. Metiendo el pago en su capa, chasqueó los dedos y otra mujer enmascarada se dejó caer del techo para aterrizar detrás de él.

"¿Quién demonios es este?", Gritó la suegra saltando hacia atrás.

Naruto se alegró de dar la respuesta cuando dijo: "Ella también trabaja para mí como médico personal". La Rin enmascarada pasó junto a él para comenzar a evaluar a su paciente. Centrándose en el sorprendido carpintero y su familia, dijo: "Estaba al tanto de la difícil situación de su familia, por eso les pedí a mis hombres que siguieran pidiendo el pago. Sé cómo la pandilla ante nosotros definió su protección, pero no soy así. Cuando una persona me paga por estar protegido, asumo que es por todas las sorpresas de la vida. Ya sean bandidos o enfermedades.

La madre de la mujer enferma lo miró con recelo mientras preguntaba: "Si realmente te sientes así, ¿por qué no nos lo dices?"

"¿Me hubieras creído?" Replicó Naruto. "Además, espero que sus pagos se realicen de manera oportuna en el futuro. La próxima vez que caduquen, no se cubrirán las situaciones que surjan durante ese período ".

Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta, pero se detuvo cuando Rin dijo: "Hablando de situaciones. Miré a mi alrededor mientras entretenías a todos. Deseo confirmar mi diagnóstico primero. Pero, si estoy en lo cierto, creo que su médico los ha estado siguiendo ".

"¿Sentido?"

Rin dejó que un resquicio entrara en su voz mientras explicaba: "Lo que significa que la enfermedad que tiene es difícil de tratar, pero hay una cura. Lo que significa que es más rentable para él simplemente prolongarlo ".

Naruto frunció el ceño antes de decir: "Bueno, primero confirma tu hipótesis y si es verdad. Koharu se encargará de que hablemos con el médico.

Girándose, comenzó a irse para retomar donde había dejado con Koharu, pero se detuvo cuando Daigorou no creía cómo había cambiado su fortuna, "Si lo que ella dice es verdad. ¿Por qué actuarías en nuestro nombre?

"Porque me pagaste", respondió Naruto con orgullo. "Pero además de eso, un médico que está desangrando a sus pacientes está sacando dinero de mi bolsillo. En verdad, parece que este médico podría ser la causa del desastre, y si lo dejo en paz, podría estafar a otro de mis clientes. Ahora, tal como están las cosas, puede volver al trabajo y seguir pagándome ". El hombre inclinó la cabeza en agradecimiento, lo que Naruto reflejó al decir: "Gracias por tu patrocinio. Nos despediremos ahora. No dude en ponerse en contacto con nosotros si surge alguna otra emergencia ".

Al caminar por la aldea, Naruto se sintió más seguro de que su plan podría tener éxito, e incluso si no fuera así, sabía que podía hacer algo realmente bueno. Por un precio, que sinceramente no era tan diferente de ser un shinobi.

Temari miraba fijamente una pared en la que se pegaba un mapa de todo el mundo Shinobi. Cubriéndolo había números y cadenas conectados a pines que estaban conectados a otros pines ubicados en diferentes partes del mapa. Había descifrado solo algunos de los significados de los diferentes identificadores, pero esa no era realmente su razón para estar dentro del estudio de Yoshino. No, su objetivo era ayudar a Nara a descubrir dónde Sasuke sería capaz de establecer una nueva aldea y dónde tenía la intención de atacar a continuación. Dirigiéndose al primero, dijo: "Podemos descartar el té, el río y el país del mar".

Yoshino desvió su atención de su escritorio donde Naruto estaba sentado en la silla con Ino recostado sobre su regazo. Dirigiéndose al Suna-nin, ella dijo: "Estoy de acuerdo contigo en lo que respecta al té. El amigo de Tsunade, Jirocho, está muy bien conectado allí. Si el Daimyo esperaba establecer una aldea shinobi, habría escuchado algo. También tendería a compartir su opinión sobre que River también es poco probable. El Daimyo allí nunca ha mostrado mucha ambición de ningún tipo. Sin embargo, no sería tan rápido en descontar Sea Country ".

Temari frunció el ceño mientras defendía su posición diciendo: "Lo baso en la evidencia de que los vehículos voladores de los que solían escapar se dirigieron al oeste después de asaltar la prisión. Si Sasuke está liberando prisioneros, entonces el pueblo debe estar cerca de ser establecido.

"De acuerdo", respondió Nara, "Sin embargo, aunque también creo que en el oeste es donde Sasuke probablemente encontraría las condiciones adecuadas para permitirle comenzar un pueblo. No creo que podamos descartar Sea Country ".

"¿Porqué es eso?" Preguntó Naruto encontrando su atención dividida entre la discusión y los ligeros besos de Ino a lo largo de su cuello.

Yoshino se volvió hacia el hombre que había tomado como amante. Ella lo había invitado ya que quería discutir con él algunas de las creencias a las que había llegado y presentado al Hokage. Había llegado con Ino y Temari a remolque, y para su sorpresa, él rápidamente había venido a apoyar sus pensamientos sobre lo que Sasuke realmente había querido lograr. En retrospectiva, se dio cuenta de que su creencia de que Naruto no querría apoyar su teoría había sido porque si ella tenía razón, significaba que él no había sido el foco central de la trama. Se sintió algo avergonzada de haber creído que su ego no le permitiría aceptar eso. Sin embargo, Naruto realmente no había necesitado ningún convencimiento para creer que la única razón por la que Sasuke lo había involucrado era para aislarlo y agarrar a Sakura. Eso no quería decir que Sasuke no hubiera apuntado a Iruka para lastimarlo, pero incluso si el maestro hubiera sobrevivido, probablemente habría considerado que la operación fue un éxito. Sospechaba que Naruto se consolaba del hecho de que, a pesar de haber sido un éxito rotundo para los Uchiha. Al rescatar a Sakura tan rápido, lograron privarlo de lo que realmente quería.

Naruto también había declarado que apoyaba su teoría porque también creía que si hubiera sido un enfoque principal de Sasuke. El Uchiha se habría asegurado de que era su mano la que había asestado personalmente el golpe que había cobrado la vida de Iruka. Sin mencionar, tomado de Sakura.

Al reconocer que Naruto era un recurso valioso para comprender al Uchiha, le había pedido que se quedara para ayudarla a comprender dónde podría golpear a continuación. Naturalmente, tanto Temari como Ino se habían ofrecido como voluntarios, aunque Ino parecía más interesada en el cuello y la clavícula de su amante que cualquier otra cosa. Dirigiéndose al hombre rubio, Yoshino explicó: "Hay demasiadas incógnitas. Para empezar, a diferencia de cuando Sky Country intentó restablecerse hace varios años. Estos nuevos vehículos voladores no parecen ser vehículos descontrolados como los utilizados durante el ataque aéreo en la aldea. Como parecen ser nuevos diseños, su rango operativo es completamente desconocido ".

Naruto asintió porque Shinno, el hombre detrás del resurgimiento de Sky Country, había usado vehículos que el shinobi de Sky Country había escondido antes de esconderse. Al usar vehículos de los que Konoha tenía un amplio conocimiento, le permitió a Shikamaru calcular con casi precisión la ubicación de la flota desde la que se había lanzado su devastador ataque aéreo. Sin embargo, en verdad, Sky country nunca había sido una tierra real, sino que había sido un nombre dado a la poderosa flota que los hombres y mujeres que se llamaban Sky shinobi habían manejado. De hecho, al igual que la tribu de Sara, habían sido un grupo de vagabundos. Aunque había tratado de establecer un reino terrestre durante la Tercera Guerra Shinobi. Esa flota había sido severamente dañada durante su intento de hacerlo por Konoha, y al tratar de escapar se había topado con una armada de Kumo que lo había acabado. Todavía,

Sin embargo, no todos los de Sky Country se habían inscrito ya que el tío de Koyuki había logrado contratar a muchos de los mejores ingenieros de los sobrevivientes que conducían a los avances tecnológicos de su país. Esos mismos ingenieros habían desaparecido en la confusión que resultó de la muerte de Doto. Sin embargo, Yoshino creía que incluso si no sabían a dónde habían ido, acababan de ver uno de los proyectos en los que habían estado trabajando.

Yoshino continuó: "Además, podría ser prudente para nosotros considerar que Sasuke ha adoptado una plataforma móvil similar a Sky Country. O ha copiado el sistema de aldea de Orochimaru que consistía en múltiples bases ocultas por todo el lugar ".

Temari frunció el ceño cuando dijo: "Si bien cualquier método es posible. Pensé que nuestro propósito era eliminar posibles ubicaciones. No añadir a la lista ".

Yoshino sonrió suavemente antes de contrarrestar: "Antes de pasar por el proceso de eliminar opciones. Debes asegurarte de que los incluya a todos para evitar pasarlos por alto más adelante ".

Temari inclinó la cabeza al reconocer la sabiduría de la mujer mayor y le preguntó: "Entonces, ¿por qué crees que Sea Country no merece ser eliminado?"

Yoshino se acercó al mapa y dijo: "Si Sasuke ha adoptado una plataforma móvil, entonces al oeste podría haber sido seguido por él girando de norte a mar. El último avistamiento en el que pudimos colaborar los hizo volar a la Tierra de la Tierra. Una vez que entraron allí, podrían haber ido a casi cualquier lugar. Konoha y el JAIN están buscando seguir el camino, pero hasta ahora no hemos tenido éxito ".

Temari asintió consciente de lo mismo, "dudo que se hubieran dirigido al sur, sureste o suroeste. El único territorio posible que podría haber sido acogedor en esas direcciones es Stone, y están profundamente conectados con Earth Country. A menos que creas que Sasuke se ha aliado con Iwagakure.

La declaración fue suficiente para que incluso Ino terminara sus juguetones besos, ya que sería un escenario de pesadilla. Sin mencionar que considerando que la mayoría de los prisioneros habían sido Kiri e Iwa shinobi, habrían hecho un excelente regalo para ayudar a asegurar una alianza con la aldea shinobi. Sin embargo, Yoshino sacudió la cabeza y dijo: "No, Sasuke sería demasiado pararrayos para que el Tsuchikage esté de acuerdo. El Daimyo de la Tierra puede apoyar esa alianza, por eso no creo que podamos descartar completamente a Stone. Pero, volviendo a por qué no me apresuraría a excluir a Sea Country, es porque el Daimyo actual allí me preocupa.

Temari miró hacia Sea Country en el mapa, y al ver una cadena que lo conectaba con la prisión de Máxima Seguridad de Leaf dijo: "Te refieres a la participación de Amachi en la rebelión de Danzou".

"Sí", respondió Yoshino con un movimiento de cabeza antes de explicar, "Gracias a Komachi, sabemos que estuvo allí por un tiempo para ayudar a aplicar ingeniería inversa a los secretos de la Forma de la Bestia de Mizuki. Incluso fue capaz de perfeccionarlo. Sin embargo, después de que la rebelión fue sofocada, aquellos que miraban a Amachi en Sea Country afirmaron que nunca fue a ninguna parte ".

"Lo cual es una mentira obvia", dijo Temari.

"Es cierto, pero si fueras un Daimyo y una gran aldea shinobi dijera que uno de tus supuestos delincuentes principales podría salir de su celda y viajar a la Hoja, ¿no mostrarías algo de curiosidad en el asunto?"

Ino apartó su rostro del cuello de su amante y dijo: "Supongo que cuando dices supuesto criminal, es porque puede haber estado trabajando con alguien en el gobierno. Parece un poco descabellado ya que Amachi estaba causando estragos en el envío de Sea Country para financiar sus experimentos ".

Yoshino sonrió mientras decía: "¿Lo estaba ahora?"

"Um, sí. Estuve allí ", dijo Ino sonando bastante defensivo. Dirigiéndose a su amante, ella le exigió que se pusiera del lado de ella y agregó: "Eras para Naruto. ¡Dile a ella!"

Pero al ver a Nara con una expresión divertida, dijo: "Bueno, para ser justos, el Daimyo no nos contrató personalmente. Tal vez hay una pieza del rompecabezas que no conocemos ". Ino comenzó a hacer un puchero ante la traición percibida que le hizo plantar un beso contra su mejilla mientras agregaba: "Vamos a escucharla".

"Bien", dijo Ino sonando molesta, pero solo estaba al frente cuando la mano de Naruto comenzó a frotar suavemente su estómago.

El Nara sonrió antes de decir: "Bueno, para comenzar, ¿cómo Amachi seleccionó a qué buques apuntar?"

"Estás sugiriendo que alguien dentro del gobierno le dio los manifiestos de la nave", dijo Temari rápidamente al ver hacia dónde se dirigía el Nara.

"No del todo", respondió el Nara, "aunque en el camino correcto". Ella se movió hacia su escritorio y recogió una carpeta que se la entregó a Temari.

La Suna-nin escaneó rápidamente el contenido hasta detenerse cuando notó una carta marina llena de líneas que comenzaban desde el puerto en Sea country. Algunas de esas líneas terminaron en X mientras que otras continuaron a varios destinos. Mirando las fechas que Yoshino había escrito en la esquina, supuso que cubrían el período en que Amichi había estado apuntando a los barcos que salían de Sea Country. Pasando a la página siguiente, que era otra carta marítima establecida durante un período de tiempo similar seis meses antes, notó que esta vez la mayoría de las líneas parecían llegar a sus destinos. Todavía había algunos que terminaron en X, pero Temari creía que eran barcos que se hundieron debido a las tormentas.

Temari rápidamente repasó lo que sabía de los dos países antes de decir: "Crees que el Daimyo de Sea Country se estaba alineando con Amachi para desarrollar su propia aldea shinobi o alguna fuerza militar basada en su investigación".

Yoshino asintió casi orgullosamente al reconocer plenamente la aguda mente de Temari. "Muy bien." Temari sonrió por los elogios cuando Yoshino explicó su razonamiento: "Has notado que la mayoría de los envíos a Kiri fueron interceptados. Mirar los manifiestos de esas naves revela que solo algunas de ellas serían valiosas para ayudar en su investigación ".

Temari no había leído tan lejos, pero sabiendo que algunas de las prácticas de Kirigakure decían: "Algunas de esas eran envíos de oro, ¿verdad? Kiri cobra a Sea Country una tarifa de protección, que en el pasado era poco más que una estafa ya que si no pagaban, de repente muchos de sus barcos terminarían en el fondo del mar. Se lo han tomado más en serio desde que el nuevo Mizukage se hizo cargo, pero escuché que Sea Country comenzó a molestarse por pagarlo nuevamente. La única razón por la que siguen pagando es porque no solo Kiri-nin estaba hundiendo sus naves cuando se detuvieron ".

Yoshino asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "Sí, resulta que Fuka tuvo mucho que ver con el pacto que se inició en primer lugar. Aparentemente, se aprovechó de Sea Country cuando era pirata. Al final, recurrieron a la Tierra del Agua, que tenía una mejor armada en ese momento, con Kirigakure asumiendo la responsabilidad de proteger las rutas marítimas después de la fundación de las aldeas ".

Temari inclinó la cabeza y preguntó: "Entonces supongo que su teoría dice que el Daimyo del Mar podría desear convertirse en la nueva potencia líder de las rutas oceánicas. En aquel entonces, utilizó a Amachi para ahorrarse algunos pagos, ya que la Tierra del Agua no podía culparlos si los pagos nunca llegaban porque salvaguardar allí era su trabajo. Pero, el Daimyo tenía a Amachi en su bolsillo trasero durante años e incluso ha dominado su investigación. Entonces, ¿por qué no estamos viendo un montón de guerreros Kaima?

"Dos razones que imagino", respondió Yoshino, "La primera es, ¿a quién vas a dirigir? Amachi fue golpeado por un montón de genin. No es exactamente alguien con quien querrías construir una aldea o una fuerza de élite, especialmente si hacerlo podría hacer que Kirigakure sea tu objetivo. Yoshino se sorprendió de que su declaración no le hubiera valido una respuesta de ninguno de los dos que habían estado presentes en la misión.

Pero, ella permaneció enfocada en Temari cuando la mujer dijo: "Es por eso que no estás dispuesto a tacharlo de tu lista de posibles lugares en los que Sasuke podría haberse instalado. La segunda razón es por la forma en que Tsunade lo dio a conocer él intervino en la trama de Danzou. Kirigakure tiene que preocuparse de que Amachi pueda comenzar a producir Kaima en masa, ya que podría terminar con su monopolio sobre las rutas marítimas. Al escuchar cómo parece que pudo entrar y salir de la prisión, debe haber puesto a Kiri en guardia ".

Yoshino asintió con la cabeza, "Por eso es probable que tengan que suspender sus planes por un tiempo. Sé que lo hemos visto después, y solo puedo imaginar que Kiri hubiera hecho lo mismo.

La Nara volvió su atención al mapa cuando comenzó a tratar de imaginar dónde más Sasuke podría haber comenzado una aldea, pero se volvió cuando Temari dijo: "Vamos, ustedes dos. Esto es importante."

Yoshino dirigió su mirada hacia donde habían estado las dos rubias, y encontró a Naruto todavía sentado en su silla, aunque con una máscara de placer grabada en su rostro. Pero la única señal de Ino era la parte posterior de su cabeza, que aparecía cada vez que se balanceaba arriba y abajo en su regazo. La Yamanaka hizo un fuerte ruido sorbiendo y luego se asomó por detrás de ella mientras respondía: "Todo lo que te he visto hacer es elaborar un montón de teorías que no podremos verificar hoy". Pero tengo una buena polla dura delante de mí, y puedo hacer algo al respecto en este momento ".

Ino regresó a su tarea designada dándole un beso en la punta de su polla antes de que se la tragara nuevamente. Ella gimió y se estremeció por el sabor de su precum mientras lo tomaba tan profundo como podía. Metió la mano en su falda y comenzó a frotar su coño en anticipación de que él estuviera dentro de ella una vez más.

Temari se mordió el labio mientras debatía consigo misma sobre ignorar a los dos para volver a la discusión anterior. Pero, suspiró derrotada ya que no podía negar que Ino había hecho un excelente punto. Su decisión la hizo tomar rápidamente una posición a la derecha de Ino. Su compañera rubia entregó su herramienta, permitiendo a Temari la oportunidad de bañarla en su saliva. Mientras tanto, Ino se movió hacia las nueces de su amante cuando ella comenzó a chupar una, haciéndole gemir de placer.

Yoshino observó a los dos kunoichi realizar su tarea con entusiasmo. No del todo dispuesta a actuar de esa manera, se les acercó. No queriendo que su estudio se arruinara al hacer el amor, dijo: "Antes de que las cosas se salgan de control, teletransportarte a casa. Buenas noches."

Se inclinó hacia delante con la intención de darle un casto beso. Ella se detuvo a unos centímetros de su rostro con la intención de que él cerrara la distancia, y él lo hizo, aunque primero ahuecó y acarició su mejilla antes de acercarse a ella. El tierno gesto la hizo perderse por un momento cuando lo siguiente que se dio cuenta fue que estaba profundizando su beso e invitando su lengua a su boca. La parte racional de su mente le decía que si no quería perderse en el placer que necesitaba alejarse. Sin embargo, ella siguió adelante mientras el beso tenía el propósito de ponerla de humor para el amor.

Un sentimiento que Naruto ayudó cuando él alcanzó entre sus muslos y comenzó a frotar a su cunnie a través de sus bragas. Ella gimió suavemente y bajó la cremallera de su chaqueta naranja. Luego le subió la camisa y le dio un beso en el pecho. Ella comenzó a lamer su pezón mientras su mano recorría su estómago para rodear la base de su pene. Lentamente lo masajeó mientras las otras dos mujeres se turnaban para chupar lo que quedaba libre.

Después de varios momentos, Ino se levantó y empujó su falda hacia un lado para mostrar su arranque goteante. Apoyada contra el escritorio, dijo con una voz llena de deseo, "¡Naruto, te necesito dentro de mí!"

Parecía que Naruto estaba a punto de avanzar. Pero, imaginándose sus archivos cuidadosamente arreglados que terminaban por todo el lugar, Yoshino dijo: "¡No!" Pero, queriendo lo mismo, dijo apresuradamente: "No aquí".

Rápidamente sacó a Naruto de su silla mientras lo sacaba de su estudio. Ella se dio cuenta de que él había agarrado la mano de Ino al pasar, quien a su vez había agarrado la de Temari. Las dos mujeres más jóvenes se rieron, lo que la hizo callar ya que no sabía si su hijo estaba en casa. Aun así, no podía evitar sentirse algo divertida, ya que se sentía algo traviesa, como si estuviera metiendo a un niño a escondidas en su habitación. De lo que se dio cuenta era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

Al llegar a su habitación, abrió la puerta y les indicó que entraran. Los tres entraron a la habitación detrás de ella, y los dos kunoichi casi parecían atacar a Naruto mientras se quitaban la ropa mientras se turnaban para besarlo entre cada artículo. remoto.

Yoshino cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y activó su sello de privacidad. Se volvió para ser saludada al ver a otro hombre acostado encima de su cama. Sintió una punzada de tristeza, rápidamente la apartó, ya que sabía que tenía que continuar con su vida. Aún así, Naruto pareció sentirlo mientras guiaba a Temari, que lo había estado besando hacia los labios de Ino. A las dos kunoichi rubias no pareció importarles cuando comenzaron a besarse mientras se desnudaban mientras Naruto se acercaba a ella.

Demostrando que tenía una idea de lo que había amortiguado su pasión tan repentinamente, preguntó: "¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto aquí?"

Yoshino sonrió apreciativamente y respondió: "El deber de los vivos es seguir haciéndolo".

Naruto asintió de acuerdo, así que la atrajo hacia otro beso. La Nara se rindió a los sentimientos que causó en su interior, que aunque no podía decir que era amor. Definitivamente la llenó de lujuria que era lo suficientemente buena para ella en este momento. Sus labios se separaron cuando él le puso la camisa sobre la cabeza, y luego le quitó el sujetador. Él colocó sus labios contra su cuello cerca de su hombro haciendo que ella se arrullara apreciativamente mientras bajaba la cremallera de su falda. Sus manos luego viajaron por sus costados hasta que la empujó y su ropa interior por sus caderas, donde la gravedad hizo el resto.

Luego dio un paso atrás y, a pesar de todo lo que habían compartido anteriormente, sus manos se movieron para cubrir su desnudez. Ella sabía que era un movimiento irracional, pero también entendió que era porque, en muchos aspectos, era una nueva rendición a él y un paso más lejos de su difunto esposo. Que al entregarse a Naruto en la cama que ella había compartido con su esposo, fue otro reconocimiento de que ella estaba avanzando. Que aunque no podía decir que amaba a Naruto en este momento, su historial indicaría que, con el tiempo, él se convertiría en a quien pertenecía su corazón.

Naruto se acercó a ella y acunó su mejilla de nuevo y dijo tiernamente: "No necesitas apresurarla".

Yoshino sonrió suavemente, pero se rindió ante la inevitabilidad cuando cayó de rodillas. Naruto parecía inseguro, al menos hasta que ella se inclinó hacia adelante y lo llevó a su boca. Él gimió cuando su lengua dio vueltas alrededor de la cabeza en su polla, antes de dejarlo deslizarse libremente para lamer la parte inferior de la misma. Mientras le pasaba la lengua por la longitud, hundió las manos entre los muslos para darle a su feminidad un vigoroso roce al encontrar su sabor y sus esfuerzos la hicieron cada vez más húmeda.

Naruto la sorprendió cuando de repente la levantó y la llevó fácilmente hacia su cama. Poniéndola sobre él, enganchó sus brazos detrás de sus rodillas y se inclinó hacia adelante para besarla hambrientamente. Ella lo devolvió, y pudo sentir su polla pinchando en su entrada. Él se echó hacia atrás, y ella supo lo que estaba a punto de preguntar, así que golpeó el puñetazo cuando ella se estiró entre ellos para presionar su polla contra ella. Él entendió el significado tan empujado hacia adelante que la hizo llorar cuando entró en ella.

Naruto se echó hacia atrás cuando comenzó a empujar su polla dentro de ella. Pero, su vista de él fue cortada, ya que fue reemplazada por los brillantes labios del coño de Ino mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre su cabeza. Comprendiendo lo que estaba buscando la Yamanaka, agarró las caderas de la mujer más joven cuando comenzó a lamerla, haciendo que la mujer rubia gimiera mientras acariciaba sus senos. Yoshino gimió por el sabor, lo que la llenó de un arrepentimiento momentáneo, ya que una vez había sido la voz decente cuando su esposo y el padre de Ino habían sugerido un cuarteto entre ellos. Para su sorpresa, Kiku parecía bastante abierto a eso. Sin embargo, Yoshino se había negado firmemente. Sin embargo, después de haber compartido varias veces a Naruto con la hija de Kiku, no pudo evitar preguntarse si habría descubierto algunas cosas sobre sí misma si hubiera aceptado.

Temari observó a Ino gemir mientras la Nara enterraba su lengua profundamente dentro de su compañero rubio. Queriendo unirse a la acción, se subió encima de Yoshino y extendió las piernas ampliamente para mostrar su coño mientras decía: "No te olvides de mí".

El Suna-nin escuchó a la mujer de cabello castaño soltar un gemido ahogado, que fue ahogado por su gemido cuando la polla de Naruto se hundió en ella. Ino capturó su rostro mientras la polla de su amante se deslizaba dentro de su compañera rubia, mientras tiraba al Suna-nin en un descuidado beso. Pronto, aunque fue el turno de Temari de gemir perdida cuando Naruto salió de ella y se deslizó de nuevo a Yoshino. Aún así, Naruto no la abandonó por completo cuando comenzó a frotar firmemente su coño, incluso mientras perforaba el Nara con su polla.

Ino de repente gritó cuando cubrió la cara de Yoshino con su liberación. Luego se recostó y observó a Temari sellar rápidamente sus labios con los de Nara, que la mujer mayor regresó. Ella sonrió mientras observaba a su amante cambiar entre los arrebatos de las dos mujeres cuando él hábilmente los llevó a ambos al borde, y luego después de golpear a Temari. En lugar de deslizarse dentro de Yoshino, enterró su polla entre sus coños apretados. Pasó su polla entre ellos, se frotó a lo largo de sus clítoris y en unos momentos ambas mujeres comenzaron a gritar mientras se aferraban la una a la otra.

Ella le sonrió a su amante cuando Temari y Yoshino se besaron suavemente mientras su respiración volvía a la normalidad. Ella le tendió la mano y, cuando él la tomó, tiró de él hacia la cama, donde rápidamente saltó sobre él. Con práctica, enterró su polla dentro de ella y comenzó a cabalgar balanceando sus caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás. No permaneció pasivo por mucho tiempo mientras la daba la vuelta, y luego comenzó a darle poderosos y profundos empujes que golpeaban su útero. Ino se estremeció con cada uno haciéndola darse cuenta de que estaba teniendo un mini orgasmo cada vez que tocaba fondo.

Pronto los mini temblores de placer se convirtieron en un evento masivo cuando ella gritó en libertad. Ella sintió casi como si tuviera una convulsión, ya que no podía hacer nada más que temblar de placer mientras su coño intentaba sacar su semilla. Aún así, Naruto se resistió mientras retiraba su polla y miraba hacia sus otros amantes para encontrar a Temari y Yoshino tirando sus coños uno contra el otro.

Observó con gran atención cómo la mujer más joven repentinamente retrocedía para gritar que se estaba corriendo. Una Yoshino sudorosa y desaliñada se separó del Suna-nin y parecía que acababa de luchar contra un gran compromiso que se arrastró hacia él como si estuviera en sus últimas piernas. Al llegar a él, miró su polla con avidez y se aferró a ella sacando un gemido de él mientras luchaba por evitar inundar su boca. Resultó difícil cuando ella sacudió su cabeza en su regazo rápidamente mientras hacía fuertes sonidos sorbos. Justo cuando estaba a punto de rendirse al placer, ella lo dejó ir. Luego se tumbó de espaldas, enganchó los brazos detrás de las rodillas y se separó diciendo: "Quiero sentirte dentro de mi trasero".

Naruto estaba sorprendido, pero rápidamente supuso que no era la primera vez que ella hacía tal declaración. Avanzando, empujó su polla contra su ano y se sorprendió de lo fácil que se deslizó dentro. Yoshino gimió cuando Naruto la estiró debido a que él era más grande que su esposo. Después de saborear estar dentro de ella por un momento, comenzó a moverse y rápidamente estableció un ritmo constante.

Ino sonrió cuando Naruto se hizo cargo de empujar las piernas de Yoshino para que pudiera perforar su polla dentro de su culo. Arrastrándose hacia la cara de la mujer jadeante, dijo: "Nunca te habría vinculado por alguien que salió de una buena follada a tope".

Yoshino gimió cuando Ino comenzó a frotar su arrebato, pero logró responder: "Realmente ... pero me viste como una stripper".

Ino sonrió ante la referencia de Nara sobre cómo lograron que se uniera a la Familia y ella respondió: "No, te vi como una mujer reprimida que había necesitado una inyección de emoción". Pero parece que estabas un poco más perverso de lo que pensaba, incluso antes de unirte a nosotros. Bajó los labios hacia los de Yoshino y dijo: "Estoy ansiosa por saber más sobre ti".

Yoshino se tensó cuando Ino le pellizcó el clítoris y le hizo apretar los músculos del trasero mientras llegaba al clímax. Naruto gruñó cuando finalmente se permitió sentir algo de alivio. Los ojos de Yoshino se abrieron cuando sintió que alguien había conectado una manguera de jardín a su trasero mientras su semilla la inundaba. Gastado, Naruto volvió a caer sobre la cama mientras respiraba pesadamente. Él sonrió cuando Temari se acurrucó junto a él cuando ella dijo: "Deberíamos reunirnos más a menudo para tener estas sesiones de teorización".

Yoshino, sintiéndose bastante contento, se movió para instalarse en Naruto al otro lado, donde ella colapsó con la intención de usarlo como almohada. Sintiéndose dormida sobre ella, dijo: "Eso se puede arreglar siempre que todos permanezcamos enfocados en la tarea".

Ino se deslizó detrás de la Nara y dijo: "¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que ese comentario se dirigió a mí?"

Temari sonrió mientras decía: "Tal vez porque no pudiste mantener la polla de Naruto fuera de tu boca durante una hora entera".

Ino sacó la lengua juguetonamente mientras respondía: "¿Quién querría? Además, no es que te hayas resistido tanto. No eras lo suficientemente valiente como para comenzar las cosas. Correcto Yoshino.

Al no recibir respuesta, Ino miró para ver que la mujer dormía tranquilamente con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Naruto. Centrándose en su amante, ella sonrió cuando él parecía estar en el mismo bote. Acomodándose para unirse a ellos, cerró los ojos y miró hacia la mañana, ya que tenía la intención de beber su primera carga, ya que era la única forma adecuada de comenzar un día.

Shikamaru estaba sentado a la mesa disfrutando del desayuno, ya que había aceptado la solicitud de Rock Lee de que se uniera a él para un entrenamiento. Se pasó la mano por la cara preguntándose qué había estado pensando. Al ver la hora, comenzó a sentir cierta preocupación, ya que su madre no había aparecido todavía desde que le había pedido a Naruto que interviniera, casi parecía despertarse con el sol. Estaba contemplando usarla como una excusa para abandonar el entrenamiento, pero escuchó a alguien entrar a la cocina. Se centró más en su desayuno y dijo: "Buenos días mamá".

Sin embargo, sin recibir una respuesta, incluso mientras se servía un poco de café, él la miró. Aún teniendo problemas para levantar la cabeza, frunció el ceño mientras se concentraba en los pies de la persona. Sin embargo, ellos y las piernas a las que pertenecían realmente no parecían encajar con su madre. Sin mencionar que casi siempre estaría completamente vestida cada vez que saliera de su habitación, por lo que su mirada viajó hacia arriba. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando quedó claro que la mujer no llevaba nada más que la camiseta de un hombre que apenas cubría sus caderas. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de la misteriosa mujer, casi salieron de su cuenca cuando Ino se quedó sonriéndole.

"Yo ... Ino, ¿qué haces aquí?"

Su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando dijo: "Tu madre nos invitó a una sesión de estudio".

"¿Nosotros?" Shikamaru dijo confundido mientras su neblina matutina todavía nublada se preguntaba de quién era la camisa de Ino.

Recibió una especie de respuesta cuando Temari entró en la cocina también con una chaqueta naranja y negra distintiva, que al igual que la cubierta de Ino apenas cubría su trasero. Se presionó contra Ino mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café antes de decir: "Mmm, eso dio en el clavo".

"¿Que hizo?" Ino dijo que su sonrisa se ensanchaba aún más si era posible, "El café o ..."

"Tengo que ponerme en marcha", dijo Shikamaru de pie de repente mientras su mente jugaba con él los posibles escenarios de cómo terminaba la oración. Sin mencionar cómo esperaba que su madre apareciera después y con la chaqueta y la camisa de Naruto ya reclamadas, temía que no se molestara con la ropa. Las dos rubias estallaron en un coro de risitas cuando oyeron que la puerta principal se abría y cerraba cuando Shikmaru rápidamente escapó de la realidad de que su madre se había acostado con las dos mujeres y el hombre que las unía.

Sus preocupaciones eran parcialmente infundadas, aunque considerando su reacción a la presencia de Temari e Ino. Podría haber estado un poco nervioso al ver a su madre con túnica desaliñada entrar con el brazo de Naruto sin camisa sobre su hombro. Se centró en las dos mujeres sonrientes y preguntó: "¿Qué los puso de tan buen humor?"

"Oh, nada", respondió Ino por la pareja causando que estallaran nuevamente en carcajadas.

Yoshino notó que el tazón sobre la mesa llegó rápidamente a la conclusión de lo que había sucedido antes de su llegada. Pero simplemente sacudió la cabeza sintiendo un ataque de risitas que amenazaban con salir de ella también. Lo recogió y lo llevó al fregadero para comenzar a lavarlo. Naruto se acercó detrás de ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla y dijo: "Te veré más tarde".

Yoshino se sintió un poco como un recién casado cuyo marido se iba a trabajar, y consciente de lo que tenía que prepararse para ese día dijo: "Que tengas un buen día en la escuela". Naruto sonrió antes de desaparecer en un destello rojo dejando a Nara sintiéndose como si hubiera alcanzado otro hito en su camino hacia la recuperación.

Suzume estaba estudiando su objetivo a la intemperie, lo que normalmente podría haberlo puesto en guardia, pero teniendo en cuenta que estaba parado en el antiguo salón de clases de Iruka dando una conferencia simplemente significaba que, en las circunstancias actuales, ella estaba haciendo su trabajo. Ella se sorprendió cuando se anunció que Naruto estaría reemplazando por el resto del año escolar. Sin embargo, ella había estado secretamente emocionada ya que en ese momento había estado más segura que nunca de que él era un Corruptor. Esto se debió al cambio reciente en el estado de su relación, y aunque podría haber ocurrido debido a las recientes tragedias. Para Suzume, había sentido que había pasado un poco demasiado ordenado. Casi como si las partes involucradas hubieran acordado de antemano.

Sin embargo, si Naruto tenía planes de agregar algo y venir Kunoichi a su harén. No podía decir exactamente que podía verlo. El anuncio del Hokage, de que Uzumaki se haría cargo de la clase de Iruka, había despeinado algunas plumas. Particularmente entre el personal docente, la mayoría de los cuales había sentido que Naruto había pasado la Academia por la piel de sus dientes y estaba recibiendo algún tipo de favoritismo ya que ni siquiera había llegado al rango de Chunin. Sin embargo, muchos de ellos se vieron obligados a comerse sus palabras, ya que él había aceptado tomar el examen del maestro y lo había hecho excepcionalmente bien. Con ese asunto resuelto, se determinó que ser un Chunin no era tanto un requisito como una preferencia. Además de eso, resultó que a algunas personas no les importaba tener uno de los shinobi más fuertes que el pueblo había producido en algún tiempo enseñando a sus hijos.

Aún así, Suzume se había ofrecido para ver algunas de sus clases para asegurarse de que estaba haciendo un trabajo adecuado, y hasta la fecha ella diría que sí. Tenía que admitir que admiraba cuán dedicado a la tarea estaba demostrando ser, ya que había descartado su ropa normal para usar el uniforme estándar usado por la mayoría de los instructores masculinos. Lo único que le faltaba era el chaleco antibalas que habría significado su ascenso a Chunin.

Mirando alrededor del aula, Suzume casi consideró decirle que debería comenzar ya que la camisa ajustada que llevaba resaltaba su cuerpo en forma. Lo que hacía que la mayoría de las jóvenes del aula lo miraran soñadoramente. Tenía que admitir para sí misma que él cortó una figura bastante elegante. Particularmente en este momento, ya que actualmente estaba enseñando una de las materias con las que aparentemente todavía luchaba, las matemáticas. Pareciendo un poco inseguro, pero no queriendo confiar en la guía del maestro, completó partes en blanco de la ecuación. Finalmente llegando a la respuesta, miró hacia la clase y sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella. Al ver que él estaba buscando su opinión sobre si él estaba en lo correcto, ella asintió y contuvo una sonrisa cuando estalló en una amplia.

Con su aparente aprobación, él siguió los pasos que había tomado para llegar allí, y ella notó que la mayoría de la clase encontró que su explicación más simplificada era más fácil de entender. Al escucharlo, ella comenzó a preguntarse por qué estaba haciendo el esfuerzo, ya que con algunas de las mujeres que sospechaba que estaban unidas a él, no vio ningún destacado en la clase que cayera en el mismo calibre. De hecho, después de leer las notas de Iruka, ella diría que la mayoría, si no todos, cayeron en el molde estándar de estar más loco por los chicos que centrado en su carrera. De hecho, los tres que ella llamó la más ardiente de las fangirls de Naruto tal vez estaban peor académicamente de lo que él había estado en el momento de su graduación. Aún así, Iruka no había estado tan dispuesto a descartarlos,

Naturalmente, Naruto habría necesitado ser un Jounin, lo que significaba que tenía que aprobar el examen de Chunin. Pero, considerando su historial, Suzume no dudó que tan pronto como lo hiciera, sería promovido rápidamente a Jounin. La instructora había observado sus interacciones con esos tres lo más cercano, ya que ella opinaba que si Naruto hubiera anunciado que habría un examen oral, y luego le hubiera sacado la polla, habrían aceptado con entusiasmo el desafío. Aún así, a pesar de que parecía muy parecido a Moegi, era consciente de su enamoramiento con él. Todo lo que pudo ver fue un deseo genuino de ayudar a guiarlos en su camino hacia Kunoichi.

Fue por esa razón que Suzume estaba empezando a dudar si estaba en lo correcto en su suposición. Particularmente, mientras Naruto estaba rompiendo muchos de los estereotipos con los que sus registros de corruptores del pasado la habían llenado. Mirándolo, ella estaba convencida de que su único deseo era ayudar a que el último grupo de estudiantes de Iruka se convirtiera en un excelente shinobi. También tenía la sensación de que él quería ayudarlos a sanar de la pérdida que habían experimentado ya que muchos de los estudiantes habían amado a Iruka tanto como él, y por lo tanto no querían que crecieran deseando venganza como el hombre que había ordenado su muerte.

Naruto notó la hora y con el timbre sonado para el final del día preguntó: "¿Hay alguna pregunta sobre este problema o algo en general?"

Unas pocas manos se levantaron, pero Kaede, una estudiante de cabello rubio, no esperó a que la llamaran y dijo: "No estoy completamente segura de entender el ejemplo que acabas de dar. ¿Puedo quedarme después de clase y puedes explicarlo un poco más?

Naruto se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza y dijo en tono de disculpa: "Lo siento, ceno esta noche con mi novia y su madre. Quiero causar una buena impresión, así que no puedo llegar tarde ". Suzume notó que bastantes se kunoichi se marchitarían ante el anuncio. Los más destacados fueron Aoi y Akane, que habían estado enviando miradas sucias a Kaede por tomar lo intuitivo. Naruto lo siguió diciendo: "Pero, si no te importa llegar temprano mañana. Lo repasaré de nuevo.

Suzume imaginó que habría bastantes tomadores, por lo que hizo planes para pasar y asegurarse de que estudiar fuera todo lo que sucedió. Naruto llamó a otro estudiante que dijo: "Naruto-Sensei, marcó una respuesta en mi tarea de historia como incorrecta. Pero revisé el libro dos veces y estoy bastante seguro de que tengo razón ".

"¿Cual era la pregunta?"

"Era; ¿En qué año tuvo lugar la batalla de Ivory Hawk Valley?

"Hm", dijo Naruto mientras su ceño se fruncía en concentración, "Esa fue la batalla entre Senju y Hyuuga. Creo que escribí la respuesta correcta en sus hojas, que habría sido doce años BK. No diez como todos respondieron.

"Pero nuestros libros decían que eran las diez", dijo el estudiante.

"Cierto", respondió Naruto, "por eso, aunque estaba marcado. No perdiste ningún punto ".

Suzume tenía bastante curiosidad por algo así que preguntó: "Creo que la clave de respuestas del maestro dice que faltan diez años para la fundación de Konoha. ¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro?"

El hombre rubio le dedicó una amplia sonrisa divertida. Ella escuchó a una niña suspirar soñadoramente en respuesta mientras él respondía: "Conozco a una mujer que estaba allí. Además, también lo revisé en varios otros libros que tienen la fecha correcta. Ya envié una carta al editor sobre el error tipográfico y dejé una nota en la sala de profesores.

"Pero qué pasa si está en la prueba", preguntó el mismo estudiante.

"Entonces esperaré que pongas la respuesta correcta", respondió Naruto.

"Pero tenemos un examen mañana en estos capítulos. ¿No es un poco tarde para volver a aprender algo?

"No si quieres ser shinobi", respondió Naruto rápidamente. "Es posible que te encuentres en una situación en la que un diseño que pasaste meses estudiando cambió de repente. Lo que diferenciará el éxito del fracaso es qué tan bien puede adaptarse a la nueva información ".

"Pero ..."

Suzume queriendo la oportunidad de estudiar a otra mujer cerca de Naruto interrumpió al estudiante sugiriendo: "Quizás puedas hacer que esta mujer dé una conferencia sobre la batalla. Estoy seguro de que será una experiencia única para todos. Incluso podría modificar la prueba para incluir información que ella proporciona a la clase. Eso reflejaría con precisión el escenario que acaba de exponer ".

"Está bien", dijo Naruto haciendo que muchos de los estudiantes parecieran complacidos de que el próximo examen fuera pospuesto. Pero canalizando a Iruka, no lo dejó durar cuando dijo: "Pero, vamos a agregar los capítulos que cubrimos de ahora en adelante para hacerlo mucho más grande". Al escuchar el gemido colectivo, sonrió mientras volvía a un momento en que era un estudiante y Shikamaru intentaba salir de una prueba con lógica. En aquel entonces, Iruka solía ceder solo para revelar que, como resultado, la siguiente prueba sería aún más grande o más difícil.

Sin embargo, el sentimiento no duró mucho, ya que uno de los estudiantes que había sido más conflictivo con él preguntó: "¿Es cierto que te estás escondiendo en un salón de clases porque le tienes miedo a Sasuke? Mi padre dice que en lugar de perder el tiempo jugando a ser maestro, deberías estar cazando al traidor ".

Naruto estudió al joven por un momento y pudo sentir la hostilidad dirigida hacia él. Pero, sintió que era principalmente del tipo que un niño heredó de su entorno mientras observaba a los adultos en su vida. Con eso en mente, Naruto no se habría sorprendido demasiado si el padre del niño hubiera perdido a alguien durante el escape de la prisión, o en la estratagema para capturar a Sakura. Esa fue una de las razones por las que había querido ayudar a guiar a los estudiantes de la última clase de Iruka. Aún así, decidiendo poner un poco de filo en su voz, dijo: "Apuesto a que tu padre no me lo diría a la cara". Muchos de los estudiantes comenzaron a reírse, por lo que rápidamente agregó: "Pero si quisiera. Estaría dispuesto a escucharlo. Siempre que estuviera dispuesto a hacer lo mismo por mí.

"¿Qué hay para discutir?" el joven dijo que no estaba dispuesto a retroceder. "Sasuke organizó el ataque que mató a Iruka. ¿No quieres vengarlo?

"No", dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a casi todos. "Prefiero seguir viviendo como él me enseñó. Iruka creía en la Voluntad de Fuego con más pasión que cualquiera que yo conociera, pero tal vez el Tercer Hokage. La forma en que me lo enseñó fue que significaba proteger a Konoha y a las generaciones futuras. De esa manera honramos a aquellos que nos precedieron al proteger las mismas cosas a las que dedicaron sus vidas. Que no vivió la vida buscando vengarse del pasado es cómo pudo verme por quién era, no por cómo la gente percibía el Bijuu que llevaba ".

"¿Pero qué hay de Sasuke? ¿No te enoja que él todavía esté allá afuera?

Naruto negó con la cabeza en negativo antes de responder: "No, me preocupa, porque veo en él a alguien en quien podría haberme convertido". Y así sé que necesita ser detenido. Pero eso es para que haya una generación futura, no para vengar los pecados que ya ha cometido. Nunca lo perdonaré por lo que hizo. Pero puedo asegurar que haya justicia sin necesidad de despreciarlo ".

Aoi rápidamente no estuvo de acuerdo con una parte de la declaración de Naruto cuando dijo: "¡No eres como él, Naruto-sensei!"

Naruto sonrió agradecido cuando dijo: "Gracias", lo que le valió la ira de las otras chicas interesadas en él. Pero se centraron en él y agregó: "Pero, la verdad es que podría haber sido como él. La verdad es que todos podríamos, y me temo que cuando las personas claman venganza o se centran en sus propias dificultades como injustas, es algo fácil de hacer ". Podía ver que necesitaba explicarse, así que dijo: "Algunas personas me han dado crédito por no convertirme en un psicópata a pesar de cómo la aldea me ignoró cuando era niño. Sin embargo, la verdad es que el pueblo no necesitaba reconocerme. De acuerdo, había maestros que deberían haber hecho un mejor trabajo conmigo. Pero, eso fue porque era su trabajo hacerlo. Iruka fue simplemente el primero en dejar a un lado las otras cosas para centrarme en mí como estudiante ".

Kaede al ver la posibilidad de algunos puntos de brownie dijo rápidamente: "Pero el pueblo te debía por alojar al Kyuubi".

"Por qué", respondió Naruto rápidamente, "Esa fue una carga que mi padre me impuso. El pueblo no le pidió que lo hiciera. También resulta que probablemente no necesitaba hacerlo. Naruto se detuvo ya que su madre como anfitriona no era conocida. Pero, había aprendido de Mito que su padre podría haber vuelto a sellar a Kiyomi en Kushina, salvando así su vida y garantizando que tendría al menos un padre. Volviendo al punto, dijo: "A decir verdad, recibí tanto del pueblo como cualquier otro huérfano merecía. Sasuke en muchos sentidos lo tuvo mucho peor que yo. Entonces, ¿por qué la gente piensa que merezco elogios por no arremeter, pero están dispuestos a condenar a Sasuke por hacerlo? Realmente no tengo una respuesta para eso ". Algunos de los estudiantes comenzaron a reírse y él admitió que era un final poco convincente para lo que estaba construyendo. "Pero, al final siento que ninguno de nosotros merece lastimar a personas inocentes debido a nuestro pasado doloroso. Lo que en última instancia es lo único que nos separa al final ".

"Pero Sasuke no es inocente", dijo el estudiante que inició la conversación.

"Por eso, cuando llegue el momento, lo detendré", respondió Naruto con confianza. "Sin embargo, pedir sangre por el dolor que podrías sentir ahora no es realmente diferente de cómo Sasuke ve el mundo. Tenga en cuenta que hubo un momento en que un joven Sasuke se parecía mucho a nosotros. Un niño que acababa de perder a los que le importaban y que no deseaba nada más que ver al villano que atribuía haber sacado. Al principio estoy seguro de que deseaba que Konoha hubiera hecho más para matar a Itachi, y con el tiempo se transformó en un deseo de hacerlo él mismo. Para vengar a su clan. En su búsqueda por satisfacer su deseo de venganza. Perdió de vista lo que realmente importaba para los Uchiha, la justicia.

Aoi sonó algo tímida ya que no quería interrogar a Naruto, pero preguntó: "Pero, si la aldea sancionó las acciones de Itachi, ¿no podría decirse que eso es lo que está buscando?"

Naruto negó con la cabeza antes de responder: "No, porque no sería diferente a que yo atacara la aldea por haberme convertido en un jinchuriki". Una persona tomó esa decisión, y cualquier enojo que tengo pertenece a esa persona. No me libera atacar el pueblo porque es por eso que lo hizo. Si hubiera aprendido la verdad y hubiera decidido desquitarme con Konoha, sería un acto destinado a lastimar a mi padre. Para castigar la cosa por la que mi padre sacrificó todo. Supongo que a su manera, Sasuke está haciendo lo mismo. Es un acto de rencor, no de amor. Sé que todos aquí amaban a Iruka, y la razón por la que vine a enseñar fue porque no quería que su última clase se llenara con el mismo tipo de persona que nos lo quitó ".

Akane levantó la mano y cuando Naruto lo reconoció, preguntó: "¿Estás amargado por el Cuarto Hokage por sellar el Kyuubi dentro de ti?"

"Mentiría si dijera que no tuve problemas con algunas de las decisiones que tomó ese día", dijo Naruto honestamente. Pero su comportamiento se iluminó rápidamente cuando dijo: "Pero, al no dejar que me empantanen y sigan adelante, mi presente es increíblemente alegre y mi futuro se vuelve más brillante". Sonó la campana, por lo que rápidamente cambió de tema y dijo: "No olviden hacer la lectura asignada. No estoy diciendo que habrá un examen, pero tampoco lo descartaría ".

Suzume sonrió ante el coro de gemidos, pero tuvo que admitir que su opinión sobre Naruto había crecido. Todavía le costaba imaginarlo como el tipo de corruptor que otras mujeres como ella habían encontrado. Pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a descartarlo. Especialmente después del discurso que acababa de pronunciar, ya que le reveló una idea bastante aguda de su mente, Naruto Uzumaki se centró en un juego largo. No se trata de satisfacer sus caprichos en el momento, lo que significa que incluso su acto de maestro benigno podría ser él solo buscando futuras mujeres que reclamaría algún día. En su mente, podía verlo elegir algunos de ellos, como si fueran frutas sin desarrollar para vigilar y luego, si maduraban como él deseaba, simplemente los engulliría. Además, al presentarse tan temprano, él podría asumir el papel de un mentor construyendo lentamente un deseo dentro de ellos para que, cuando llegara el día, saltaran con gusto ante la oportunidad de estar con él. Por supuesto, parecía bastante increíble, especialmente teniendo en cuenta la pasión que había mostrado al indicar su razón para enseñar en la clase. Pero, Suzume sabía que los demonios rara vez anunciaban sus verdaderas intenciones hasta después de que fuera demasiado tarde. Sin embargo, a veces se resbalaron y lo hicieron justo antes de darles la oportunidad de salvarse. Hacer que lo hicieran por orden era algo en lo que las mujeres como ella se habían destacado durante generaciones. Aún así, no estaba segura de si ahora era el momento de actuar, así que decidí observarlo un poco más. Parecía bastante increíble, especialmente teniendo en cuenta la pasión que había mostrado al explicar su razón para enseñar en la clase. Pero, Suzume sabía que los demonios rara vez anunciaban sus verdaderas intenciones hasta después de que fuera demasiado tarde. Sin embargo, a veces se resbalaron y lo hicieron justo antes de darles la oportunidad de salvarse. Hacer que lo hicieran por orden era algo en lo que las mujeres como ella se habían destacado durante generaciones. Aún así, no estaba segura de si ahora era el momento de actuar, así que decidí observarlo un poco más. Parecía bastante increíble, especialmente teniendo en cuenta la pasión que había mostrado al explicar su razón para enseñar en la clase. Pero, Suzume sabía que los demonios rara vez anunciaban sus verdaderas intenciones hasta después de que fuera demasiado tarde. Sin embargo, a veces se resbalaron y lo hicieron justo antes de darles la oportunidad de salvarse. Hacer que lo hicieran por orden era algo en lo que las mujeres como ella se habían destacado durante generaciones. Aún así, no estaba segura de si ahora era el momento de actuar, así que decidí observarlo un poco más. era algo en lo que las mujeres como ella se habían destacado durante generaciones. Aún así, no estaba segura de si ahora era el momento de actuar, así que decidí observarlo un poco más. era algo en lo que las mujeres como ella se habían destacado durante generaciones. Aún así, no estaba segura de si ahora era el momento de actuar, así que decidí observarlo un poco más.

Kiba levantó su espada con la punta hacia abajo para bloquear una patada que estaba destinada a conectarse con su cabeza de lo contrario. Levantó la cuchilla para que el filo condujera al cuerpo, lo que si se hubiera afilado normalmente habría significado que el hombre al que estaba unida la pierna se desmembraría. Sin embargo, rápidamente aprendió que los pesos que normalmente usaba su oponente no solo servían como una herramienta de entrenamiento efectiva, sino también como una práctica armadura. Y pensó que si el ataque conectaba, un arma contundente bastante potente. Aún así, Kiba había anticipado eso, así que permitió que la fuerza de la patada de Lee hiciera que su espada se moviera mientras giraba para partirlo en dos.

Lee pareció sorprendido mientras aterrizaba para encontrar la gran espada de Kiba que lo rodeaba. Aún así, sus reflejos demostraron ser iguales a la tarea, ya que rápidamente retrocedió. La espada de práctica de Kiba se estrelló contra el suelo haciendo que se enterrara en la tierra. Sin embargo, en lugar de sacarlo, el Inuzuka saltó hacia adelante haciendo que pareciera que estaba activando una palanca que liberó la hoja mientras navegaba hacia su oponente.

Aún así, sacando la espada masiva de la tierra, desangró gran parte de su impulso hacia adelante del que Lee planeaba aprovecharse, así que comenzó a cargarlo. Sin embargo, cuando Kiba aterrizó en cuclillas, el verde vestido con Chunin notó que una sonrisa salvaje aparecía en su rostro. El Inuzuka puso la espada sobre su hombro para que el guardia y el mango cubrieran su cuello. Luego saltó de nuevo, aunque esta vez comenzó a girar.

Los ojos de Lee se agrandaron cuando la Espada colmillo sobre colmillo se acercó a él, pero en lugar de aparecer casi como un taladro como lo hacía normalmente. El jutsu del Inuzuka parecía la boca de un remolino que devoraría todo a su paso. Lee logró saltar a un lado antes de que pasara. Estaba contento de haber aterrizado cuando sintió una succión que lo atrajo hacia la estela del jutsu y podría haber estado en el aire.

Kiba se detuvo ya que girar su nuevo jutsu era casi imposible para él en este momento. Se sentía desorientado, pero estaba acostumbrado a eso, ya que incluso el colmillo normal sobre colmillo lo dejaría en ese estado. Normalmente al salir de tal jutsu, gruñiría o usaría alguna otra forma de intimidación para hacer que un oponente dude lo suficiente como para recuperarse. Hace mucho que había abandonado el acto como resultado de su entrenamiento con Naruto, ya que nunca había funcionado. Estaba contento de haberlo hecho, ya que dudaba que hubiera funcionado en Lee, ya que sintió una presencia aparecer detrás de él. Aún así, Kiba había aprendido de innumerables veces que Naruto lo había dejado tan loco que si controlaba la postura que tomaba al terminar su jutsu, podía controlar dónde su oponente se sentía seguro para atacar.

Lee nuevamente se sorprendió cuando Kiba se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, confiando en que estaría desorientado. Pero, no solo el Inuzuka estaba girando para encontrarse con él, sino que estaba trayendo su espada no solo para defenderse sino para atacar. Lee se vio obligado a abandonar el golpe que quería dar, ya que en cambio puso todo en evadir la espada al saltar sobre él. Al aterrizar, remitió rodado antes de pararse una vez más para enfrentar a su oponente y asumió su guardia lista.

Lee, aunque se sentía de la misma manera, admitió sentirse bastante celoso cuando su rival dijo: "Impresionante Kiba. Cubres tu debilidad provocando que tu oponente ataque donde quieras ".

Lee notó que los ojos de Kiba se movían hacia Neji por un momento cuando dijo: "Gracias", antes de volver a centrarse en él.

Estudiando a Inuzuka, que jadeaba, Lee frunció el ceño ya que, aunque parecía que estaba exhausto. No podía decir exactamente que fue quien lo puso en ese estado. En cambio, sospechaba que Kiba, como él, llevaba pesas, pero no solo alrededor de sus piernas. Como tal, incluso si intentara usar su carta de triunfo para eliminarlos para aumentar su velocidad, no podía estar seguro de que Kiba no hiciera lo mismo.

Como tal, Lee frunció el ceño ya que si iba a clasificar a cada una de las personas que había invitado a la sesión de entrenamiento antes de que comenzara. La orden habría sido Neji, Él y luego Kiba. Shikamaru también estaba presente, pero a Lee le resultaba imposible clasificarlo, ya que aunque sabiamente de poder sentía que el Nara era el último muerto. Dependiendo de cuánto esfuerzo estuviera dispuesto a hacer, podría derrotar a todos allí a través de su intelecto. Sin embargo, en ese momento el Nara parecía atormentado por algo, por lo que no había mostrado mucho esfuerzo ya que había aprovechado todas las oportunidades para entrenar.

Sin embargo, ahora Lee se vio obligado a admitir que parecía que Kiba lo había superado, al menos mientras no usara un jutsu arriesgado como abrir las Ocho Puertas. Además, durante varios de los entrenamientos en los que se había involucrado ese día, Kiba incluso le había hecho pasar un mal rato a Neji, y todo sin deshacerse de las pesas que llevaba.

También parecía haber una cualidad más tranquila para Kiba, que no había estado allí antes. Desde entonces, en el pasado, Lee habría dicho que el mayor obstáculo en el camino hacia la mejora de los Inuzuka había sido él mismo. Él personalmente lo había encontrado bastante jactancioso. Lo que si bien la confianza era un requisito para avanzar, demasiado o la confianza sin habilidad siempre fue negativa. Lee también habría dicho lo mismo sobre Naruto, especialmente durante los exámenes de Chunin donde todos se habían conocido. Para Lee, el combate de Naruto con Kiba había sido el caso de dos personas con demasiada confianza en sí mismas en comparación con las habilidades que tenían. Naruto todavía había sido el perdedor por mucho. Pero, Lee creía que había sido su reconocimiento de que él era el más débil que finalmente lo llevó a la victoria. Esto se debía a que Kiba había pensado que podía aplastar a Naruto.

Lee también creía que la pelea de Naruto con Neji había llevado a casa el hecho de que ser considerado un desvalido podría ser una ventaja, especialmente si un oponente creía en su propia superioridad. Tal creencia tendía a hacer a una persona perezosa estratégicamente. Lee tendía a creer que por eso Naruto no se había vuelto arrogante cuando se hizo más claro que tal vez era la persona más fuerte de la aldea.

Sin embargo, Kiba volvió su atención al asunto en cuestión cuando dijo: "¿Te importaría si llamamos a esto un empate? Necesito ponerme en marcha.

Lee asintió, pero habiendo tenido una razón alternativa para llamar a la sesión de entrenamiento, preguntó: "¿Te importa si te hago una pregunta?"

"Lo acabas de hacer", respondió Kiba relajándose cuando Akamaru se le acercó para ser acariciado. El recordatorio de que el Inuzuka había estado luchando sin su compañero, destacó aún más para Lee cuánto había mejorado el hombre. Poniéndose derecho mientras colocaba su espada en su espalda, Kiba dijo: "Pero te dejaré preguntar a otro".

"Apreciado", dijo Lee con una media sonrisa. Llegando al meollo del asunto, preguntó: "¿Dónde se encuentra en la diferencia de opinión entre Naruto y Chouji?"

El Inuzuka notó que Shikamaru por primera vez parecía completamente concentrado cuando comenzó a prestar atención. También se dio cuenta de que Neji también lo estaba estudiando bastante de cerca. Kiba sonrió mientras decía: "Tenía la sensación de que de eso se trataba. Explica por qué los excluirías.

Lee inclinó la cabeza y agregó: "Sí, aunque parece que Naruto ha estado extremadamente ocupado últimamente. Y a pesar de creer que Chouji es más correcto acerca de cómo responder. No quería parecer favorecer la posición de Chouji al invitarlo mientras discutíamos lo que sucedió entre ellos ".

"Suena razonable", dijo Kiba cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Mirando a los demás, trató de ubicar dónde cayeron sobre el asunto. Pero también cuánto sabían sobre la vida secreta de Naruto. De los tres, estaba bastante seguro de que Lee no tenía idea de que Naruto estaba actualmente en una multitud de relaciones y que el objetivo de su harén era lograr un nuevo estándar pacífico para el mundo Shinobi. Neji, no estaba completamente seguro, pero confiaba en que lo habían advertido ya que parecía haberse convertido en la sombra de Hinata recientemente. Confiados en que se lo dirían en lugar de arriesgarse a que lo descubriera por otros medios. Se centró en Shikamaru, que parecía que había llegado a una conclusión grave recientemente. Consciente de que Yoshino se había convertido en miembro,

"No creía que pensaras que esto era un asunto de risa", dijo Lee sonando decepcionado.

"Lo siento, algo divertido se me puso", dijo Kiba en tono de disculpa. Centrándose en Shikamaru, dijo: "Oye, he estado allí yo mismo".

Los ojos de Shikamaru se abrieron al darse cuenta de que Kiba también poseía conocimiento del harén de Naruto. El Inuzuka notó que una chispa de comprensión aparecía en la cara de Neji mientras Lee permanecía confundido. Shikamaru sonrió mientras decía: "Bueno, lo triste es que me lo hice a mí mismo. Pero, creo que el asunto en cuestión es cuando caes en la venganza de Iruka y los demás.

Kiba imaginó que si Naruto estaba en un extremo del espectro y estaba pidiendo que prevalecieran las cabezas más frías. Entonces Chouji fue el punto más alejado de eso, ya que quería cazar al Uchiha. A lo largo de esa línea, imaginó que Neji estaría hacia el centro, aunque probablemente en el lado de Naruto de la línea central. Luego, moviéndose desde el centro hacia la posición de Chouji estaría Shikamaru, con Lee aún más cerca en opinión del Akimichi. Pero, habiendo aprendido que Shikamaru podría haber involucrado a su madre con Naruto. Podía imaginar que Nara sintió un tirón de ambos campos.

Se imaginó a los demás, debido a la cantidad de tiempo que pasó con Naruto, probablemente pensó que estaba del lado de Uzumaki en el asunto. Sin embargo, dudó que entendieran cuánto considerando las caras sorprendidas que recibió cuando dijo: "Yo diría que estoy con Naruto al cien por cien en esto".

Shikamaru fue el primero en expresar su incredulidad cuando dijo: "¡¿En serio ?! De vuelta en la academia, la más mínima provocación te haría estallar buscando volver a la persona que te fastidió. También tengo que admitir que no parece una posición que esperaría de un Inuzuka ".

Kiba se dejó caer sobre sus cuartos traseros y sonrió cuando recibió varias lamidas cariñosas de Akamaru. "Bueno, ¿cuántos Inuzuka conoces además de mí?"

"Unos pocos", dijo el Nara sonando un poco a la defensiva. "Pero, supongo que no puedo decir que los conozco muy bien".

El Inuzuka sacudió la cabeza y dijo: "También conoces a Akamaru". El perro ladró haciendo que Shikamaru sintiera que el perro se había ofendido al ser pasado por alto. Kiba revolvió su pelaje blanco mientras explicaba: "Akamaru, también respalda a Naruto. Más concretamente, diría que todos los nin-dogs lo harían. Verás, cuando una persona se vuelve mala como Sasuke, decimos que han perdido su humanidad. Pero para ser honesto, él está actuando demasiado humano. No creo que la humanidad sea algo a lo que aspirar. Es algo que superar. Para crecer fuera de ".

"Sientes que Naruto ha surgido de su humanidad", dijo Neji sorprendido.

Kiba se encogió de hombros y dijo: "No lo sé. Solo me siento entre los dos. Chouji es el que está tratando de hacer lo humano para obtener una retribución ". Se puso de pie y continuó rascándose la cabeza de su nin-dog haciendo que pareciera monumentalmente complacido incluso cuando Kiba continuó: "No hay más compañero leal que un nin-dog. Pero si me cortaran en el campo. Akamaru no pasaría el resto de sus días planeando recuperar su dinero. Seguiría adelante, y si el destino lo ponía en una posición donde mi asesino estaba atacando la aldea. Él lo detendría. No para vengarme, sino porque su trabajo es proteger al pueblo y a su gente ". Akamaru ladró de acuerdo, antes de seguir con un recordatorio. Los ojos de Kiba se agrandaron cuando su compañero le recordó que le había prometido a Yuffie que la ayudaría con las compras. Sabiendo cómo sería si ella, aunque él la dejara boquiabierta, dijo: "De todos modos, así es como me siento, pero realmente tengo que salir corriendo. ¡Ven de chico!

Cuando se fue a la aldea, Kiba no pudo evitar sentirse bien ya que su entrenamiento parecía estar dando frutos. Algo que era fácil de no notar cuando se entrenaba con Naruto ya que el rubio parecía estar siempre conteniéndose. Aún así, habiendo ido cara a cara con los mejores luchadores del pueblo. Sintió el deseo de redoblar sus esfuerzos ya que no estaría satisfecho hasta que pudiera obligar a Naruto a luchar contra él como un igual.

Sakura estaba parada frente al espejo del baño en la casa de su infancia, aplicándose un poco de lápiz labial al regresar a su antigua habitación. Lo había hecho después del funeral de su padre ya que había querido estar allí para su madre. Pensar en el evento la hizo casi llorar, por lo que luchó, ya que el tiempo que había pasado preparándose se desperdiciaría. Le resultó mucho más fácil hacerlo que antes, lo cual tomó como un signo de su curación. Aún así, aunque sabía que pasaría un tiempo antes de que estuviera completamente completa de nuevo. No encontraba la posibilidad tan desalentadora teniendo en cuenta al hombre al que estaba obligada.

Sintió una pequeña sonrisa al recordar la noche del funeral, ya que se había separado de la reunión celebrada en honor de su padre después de que revelaron su lápida ya que no habían recuperado su cuerpo como resultado de la explosión y el fuego que había consumido la base. Ella solo tenía la intención de aclarar su cabeza, pero pronto se encontró parada ante su tumba. Incluso ahora, todavía había una parte de ella que se culpaba de su destino a pesar de haber escuchado la teoría de Yoshino de que capturarla había sido el objetivo principal de Sasuke. Sin embargo, su culpa había sido mucho peor ese día desde que había creído que habían sido sus tontas palabras para Sasuke las que habían condenado a su padre. Ella le había rogado a su lápida por su perdón, pero en cambio los cielos se habían abierto para comenzar a llover sobre ella. Ella sintió como si hubiera recibido su respuesta, al menos hasta que un paraguas se abriera sobre ella seguido por el dicho de Naruto, "Esto no es tu culpa Sakura. Tu padre no querría que te culpes de esta manera.

Ella había querido darse la vuelta y enterrar la cara en su pecho para derramar su tristeza durante el funeral, pero no había podido, debido a cómo aparecería. Pero teniendo en cuenta la hora tardía y la falta de otras personas presentes. Ella se permitió hacerlo ahora. Naruto la rodeó con un brazo mientras la bañaba en silencio para apoyarla. Sakura lloró hasta llenarse, y al estar abrazada por su amante, no pudo evitar sentirse como cuando su padre la consolaba. Entonces reconoció que de las dos personas que había deseado, había considerado que Sasuke era genial porque él era oscuro y melancólico y, como tal, era todo lo contrario de su padre. Sin embargo, el que la sostenía actualmente estaba lleno de alegría y felicidad que ella reconoció lo hizo casi exactamente igual.

Se dio cuenta de que si ella era como su madre, la hacía pensar tanto como Naruto la había convertido en una mejor persona. Su padre podría haber hecho lo mismo por su madre, lo que, según ella, explicaría el comportamiento de su madre en los pocos días desde su salida del hospital. En los días previos al funeral de su padre, Sakura, como Naruto, había querido revolcarse en su propia ira y odio. Pero, el deseo se había desvanecido rápidamente después de que aparentemente había respondido, ya que escucharlo defender su posición ante los demás la había ayudado lentamente a acercarse a la suya. Aun así, temía en qué se convertiría si se le negaba su luz de guía, así que después de que sus lágrimas siguieron su curso le dijo: "Naruto, sé que probablemente nunca quieras oírme pedirte otra promesa de tu vida. Pero, ¿podrías concederme este?

Su amante sonrió mientras él inclinaba su rostro hacia él mientras decía: "Nunca te negaría nada si está dentro de mi poder dar".

Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la devoción que sus palabras sostenían por ella y dijo: "Por favor, nunca cambies. La única razón por la que no me he entregado a la oscuridad que siento es por ti. Me haces mucho mejor como persona ".

Naruto parecía dolido ya que no podía simplemente aceptar su pedido, pero dijo: "No puedo prometerte eso. En este momento, solo siento como si estuviera poniendo un frente valiente ". Se dio cuenta de que su amante estaba sorprendido por sus palabras, pero con la esperanza de que ella lo entendiera, continuó: "Pero por mucho que creas que lo hago por ti. Me haces querer ser un hombre mejor. Entonces, lo que puedo prometerte es que no importa qué oscuridad traiga el futuro, lo enfrentaremos juntos ".

Sakura se sintió animada por las palabras de Naruto, particularmente porque sintió que ella ayudó a evitar que sucumbiera a su odio. Esa fue una de las razones por las que decidió volver a vivir con su madre, ya que quería ayudarla de la misma manera. Temía que fuera una batalla cuesta arriba, especialmente en las semanas posteriores al funeral, su madre había vendido su panadería y había reactivado su estatus de shinobi. No le había agradado demasiado que Tsunade hubiera aceptado dejar que su madre se uniera a las fuerzas de Konoha, pero se había visto obligada a admitir que había poco que Hokage pudiera hacer. La participación continua de su madre como miembro de las fuerzas de reserva de Konoha había significado que ella había tomado varios exámenes de competencia a lo largo de los años que siempre había pasado fácilmente. Como tal, Lo único que la había impedido el estatus de tiempo completo había sido la falta de deseo de su parte. Por lo tanto, hasta que ella hiciera algo que le diera a Tsunade una razón para retirarla, no había razón para rechazar su pedido.

Sakura temía que su madre a tiempo dejara que su deseo de venganza la consumiera, pero no estaba segura de cómo combatirla. Al menos hasta que Ayame decidió que había sido la novia oficial de Naruto el tiempo suficiente y le había pasado el manto. Sakura estaba encantada, pero había tratado de negarse solo a que Ayame señalara que había sido ella a quien todos debían recibir el título cuando se generó por primera vez, solo para que ella dijera que la camarera de ramen lo había necesitado más en el hora. Ayame le había sonreído brillantemente mientras decía: "Ahora eres tú quien lo necesita. Los dos lo hacen. Podrán apoyarse mutuamente en público, mientras que los apoyaremos a ambos desde las sombras ".

Sakura había quedado profundamente conmovida por el gesto de la mujer y aceptó con gusto. Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que, aparte de poder mostrarle afecto a su amante en público sin preocuparse por la gente que mira. Ser la novia oficial no se sentía tan diferente a salir con él en secreto. Supuso que gran parte del crédito por eso pertenecía a los esfuerzos que Naruto puso en mantener toda su relación. Pero, ella sentía que las otras mujeres del harén también merecían su parte también. El gesto de Ayame fue un excelente ejemplo que mostró cómo se nutrían y se apoyaban mutuamente. Después de todo, Sakura podía imaginar fácilmente que en algún otro harén ser reconocido como la novia o amante oficial habría equiparado el estatus de miembro favorito. Todavía,

Sin embargo, ella no estaba realmente interesada en la ventaja de ser la novia oficial para su beneficio como lo era para la de su madre. Esto se debió a que una de las cosas que había notado al regresar a casa era que estaba vacía, como sentía la casa de su infancia. No era tanto que de repente se sintiera demasiado grande, sino que le faltaba un elemento crucial con el que su padre lo había llenado, la alegría. Un elemento con el que el Hidden Eddy Inn casi siempre estaba lleno, y que Sakura esperaba que algunos de ellos pudieran ser trasplantados a su residencia actual.

Con ese pensamiento, terminó de aplicar su lápiz labial justo cuando sonó el timbre. Sabiendo quién estaba en la puerta, sonrió sin siquiera pensarlo. Hizo una pausa por un momento, ya que era un gesto automático del que sabía que Naruto era totalmente responsable al recordar el período justo antes de convertirse en su amante y lo miserable que había sido por su falta de presencia en su vida. Segura de que con el tiempo su presencia afectaría a su madre de la misma manera, rápidamente se apresuró hacia la puerta principal para comenzar el proceso.

"... interpreté mal lo que dijo y le traje un par de sandías para él", dijo Naruto haciendo que su audiencia le sonriera.

"¿Cómo respondió Lord Jiraiya?" Mebuki preguntó divertido.

"Bueno, Pervy Sage dejó de bailar sobre el tema", respondió Naruto sonriendo con cariño al recordar el recuerdo de su primer encuentro. "Me dijo rotundamente que había estado hablando de una mujer. Al darme cuenta de que estaba lidiando con un pervertido, usé mi Sexy Jutsu y se volvió mucho más agradable al enseñarme ".

"Sexy jutsu", dijo Mebuki sin entender a qué se refería.

Sakura intervino para explicar: "Básicamente se encierra en una versión desnuda de Naruko".

Naruto notó que un ceño fruncido aparecía en el rostro de Mebuki cuando ella le dirigió una mirada severa mientras decía: "No puedo imaginar que realmente aprecie eso".

Naruto contuvo un suspiro ya que cuando comenzó la historia, realmente no había considerado cómo podría haberlo arrojado a una mala luz, considerando que Naruko no había existido en ese momento. Afortunadamente, su madre lo ayudó diciendo: "No sabía sobre la conexión de Naruko o Jiraiya en ese momento, y aparentemente tuvieron un encuentro bastante negativo justo antes".

"Además, realmente era una versión bastante idolatrada de una versión femenina adulta de Naruto", agregó Sakura rápidamente. "En realidad lo estaba usando antes de conocerla y lo basó en sí mismo. Pero teniendo en cuenta su semejanza, es fácil ver por qué uno podría decir que se parece a ella ".

Mebuki pareció aceptar la explicación, por lo que Naruto agregó: "De todos modos, desde entonces he retirado ese jutsu ya que no sería justo para Naruko continuar usándolo". Cogió un vaso de agua cuando Mebuki se excusó para recoger los pocos platos restantes de la cena y llevarlos a la cocina. Cuando la puerta se abrió, un delicioso aroma se filtró y le hizo agua la boca al imaginarse el desierto que ella estaba horneando. Estaba sorprendido de lo nervioso que se sentía, especialmente porque había pasado por una experiencia similar cuando había estado saliendo oficialmente con Ayame. Sin embargo, en ese entonces sospechaba que no había estado demasiado nervioso ya que Teuchi había sido una cantidad conocida y sospechaba que el cocinero de ramen sabía los sentimientos de su hija. Como tal, el hombre había dado rápidamente su bendición. Se preguntó cómo lo tomaría una vez que le llegara la noticia de que ya no estaban saliendo.

Mebuki, por el contrario, casi no tenía experiencia, ya que la mayoría de sus interacciones consistían en que sus caminos se cruzaban a intervalos aleatorios. Como tal, realmente no tenía idea si ella aprobaba la relación que Sakura ahora afirmaba tener con él. La mujer rubia regresó a la habitación y retomó su asiento en la cabecera de la mesa.

Kushina le dio a la mujer una sonrisa divertida mientras decía: "Dime Mebuki, ¿alguna vez pensaste considerando nuestra historia juntos que algún día estaríamos sentados en una mesa debido a que nuestros hijos salían juntos?"

Mebuki le devolvió la sonrisa con una suya y respondió: "Me imagino que ciertas secciones del infierno están bastante frías en este momento".

Naruto y Sakura compartieron una mirada de sorpresa antes de preguntarle a su madre: "¿Por qué no te llevaste bien con la señora Haruno?"

Kushina dudó ya que había notado que Sakura también había sido sorprendida por su declaración. Sospechando que Mebuki podría no haber sido totalmente comunicativa sobre los detalles de su juventud, trató de pensar en un medio para cambiar de tema. Sin embargo, la mujer rubia dijo con reprensión: "Por favor, Naruto, llámame Mebuki. Y para responder a su pregunta fue porque yo era una especie de recaudador cuando estábamos en la academia.

"Tú", dijo Sakura obviamente sorprendida, "Pero probablemente eres la persona más estricta y regimientora que he conocido".

Mebuki esbozó una sonrisa mientras respondía: "Solo porque no quería que salieras como yo". También fue por eso que no quería que te mezclaras con Naruto cuando ambos eran más jóvenes.

Kushina frunció el ceño y dijo algo incrédula: "No fue porque se hizo el barco para el Kyuubi".

La mujer rubia estudió a su antiguo rival y respondió: "No voy a mentir y decir que no fue un factor. Quiero decir, antes de ese día, Konoha nunca había tenido un jinchuriki antes, y creciste escuchando muchos de los mismos rumores que hice sobre ellos ". Kushina no quería estar de acuerdo simplemente en principio, ya que había sido una jinchuriki. Pero, ya que había sido un secreto de clase S. Se vio obligada a admitir que podía entender de dónde venía la mujer. Especialmente porque solo los peores detalles sobre los peligros y dificultades que las otras aldeas shinobi experimentaron con ellos fueron los que se filtraron en la Hoja. "A decir verdad", continuó Mebuki, "fue su comportamiento lo que más me molestó. Con su historial de mal comportamiento y su condición de huérfano viviendo solo, todo además de ser el recipiente de la fuerza más destructiva que la aldea haya visto.

Naruto contuvo el ceño fruncido, pero no fue por cómo Mebuki estaba justificando sus razones para alentar a Sakura a desconfiar de él. Particularmente al escucharla explicarlo, sonaba completamente razonable en su comportamiento. Lo que le ayudó a comprender que incluso si los otros aldeanos hubieran estado reaccionando simplemente por pura emoción, era una reacción que estaba algo justificada. De hecho, estaba encontrando a Mebuki apegándose a su razonamiento en lugar de disculparse por sus elecciones porque sus temores no habían funcionado, sino más bien refrescantes.

Ella se disculpó con él un poco cuando dijo: "Estoy segura de que debe sonar bastante insultante, considerando lo que debe haber sido una infancia difícil". Especialmente teniendo en cuenta en qué joven tan honrado te has convertido.

Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa desarmante cuando dijo: "No, suena completamente razonable. No tenías forma de saber cómo resultaría, y debo admitir que mi comportamiento no me ganó a muchos defensores ". Mebuki parecía impresionado con su respuesta, y Naruto tuvo que admitir que sus bromas y groserías pasadas solo habían reforzado las creencias negativas de la gente sobre él. Sabía que era fácil decir que estaba justificado, pero en verdad era muy diferente de cómo Sasuke usaba sus circunstancias para reivindicar sus acciones. Es cierto que había un mundo de diferencia entre bromas y matanzas al por mayor, pero la raíz de por qué creían que podían actuar de esa manera era la misma. Sintieron que la vida les había dado el eje, que habían creído que era aceptable para ellos desquitarse con personas mejor que ellos.

Mebuki estaba complacida con las palabras de Naruto, ya que parecían considerar cómo y por qué estaría preocupada por la seguridad de su hija a su alrededor. Además, le demostró que estaba dispuesto a poner a Sakura frente a su propio interés. También se alegró de que le hubiera permitido cambiar de tema sin necesidad de entrar en demasiados detalles sobre su pasado delincuente. Completando la maniobra, miró a Kushina mientras decía: "Debe haber sido difícil despertarse para descubrir que extrañaste tanto la vida de tu hijo".

Kushina asintió y demostró que no estaba tan dispuesta a dejar pasar el pasado como dijo: "Sí, especialmente teniendo en cuenta lo solitario que debe haber sido para él". Sin embargo, la nota de desafío en su voz desapareció cuando su hijo se acercó y le apretó suavemente la mano. En su lugar, un nuevo tono casi burlón se hizo cargo cuando dijo: "Pero no hay nada que hacer más que recuperar el tiempo perdido enérgicamente y repetidamente".

Su hija dejó escapar un suave resoplido de diversión haciendo que Mebuki sintiera que algo travieso había sucedido justo debajo de su nariz. Sin embargo, ella lo ignoró y le preguntó a Naruto: "Debe haber sido un shock cuando tu madre reveló quién era tu padre. Debe haber sido irreal teniendo en cuenta cuántos de nosotros los huérfanos solíamos creer que nuestros verdaderos padres eran millonarios o grandes héroes ".

Sakura sintió que una ola de culpa volvía a caer sobre ella cuando recordó sus palabras a Sasuke que él había usado en su contra cuando cortó a su padre. Empeoró aún más ante el recordatorio de que su madre también había quedado huérfana, especialmente porque nunca se había centrado realmente en eso. Pero al escuchar sus palabras a Naruto, se dio cuenta de que había mucho sobre su madre que había dado por sentado. Lo más importante es que el rigor y la sobreprotección contra los que se había rebelado en su declaración, nacieron del deseo de su madre de asegurarse de que nunca se sintiera no amada o deseada.

La kunoichi de cabello rosado comenzó a sentirse abrumada por sus emociones por el recordatorio involuntario de su egoísmo pasado. Sin embargo, la negatividad con la que se estaba rodeando fue alejada cuando sintió que su mano se encapsulaba por el calor. Miró a la persona a la que pertenecía la mano que apretaba la suya, y al recibir la sonrisa de Naruto sintió que los rayos del sol habían desterrado las nubes de sus sentimientos negativos.

Mebuki había notado cómo su hija parecía estar retirándose a una madriguera de sus emociones, y cómo reaccionó posteriormente al toque de Naruto. Si no hubiera sabido nada más sobre el joven, habría sido suficiente para que ella le diera su bendición por su relación. Sin embargo, él obtuvo su aprobación cuando respondió a su pregunta diciendo: "En el pasado, habría tenido razón al decir que descubrir que mi padre era el Cuarto Hokage habría sido como ganar una lotería". Sin embargo, como soy ahora. La verdad es que desearía que mi padre se hubiera parecido más a Kizashi ". Tanto Mebuki como Sakura quedaron atónitos por su respuesta, aunque Kushina sonrió suavemente creyendo que sabía cuál era su razonamiento. Él demostró que estaba en lo correcto cuando explicó: "Antes de descubrir que era el anfitrión de las nueve colas. Naturalmente me dije que el Cuarto Hokage era mi padre. Después de todo, explicaría por qué al menos no lo tenía cerca. Una parte también estaba enraizada en cómo imaginé que todos los aldeanos lamentarían haber ignorado al hijo de su héroe ". Después de haber aprendido de Mito que debería haber sido posible volver a sellar un Bijuu en el host original, agregó: "Sin embargo, después de conocer mi estado como jinchuriki, comencé a preguntarme por qué me elegiría de todas las personas. Estoy seguro de que había otros cerca que incluso podrían haberse beneficiado de su elección. Comencé a preguntarme por qué me elegiría de todas las personas. Estoy seguro de que había otros cerca que incluso podrían haberse beneficiado de su elección. Comencé a preguntarme por qué me elegiría de todas las personas. Estoy seguro de que había otros cerca que incluso podrían haberse beneficiado de su elección.

Mebuki estaba confundida particularmente porque lo que sabía sobre jinchuriki indicaría que el anfitrión necesitaba ser un niño. Pero, habiendo imaginado siempre que Minato solo habría creado un jinchuriki si se sintiera acorralado en una esquina, dijo: "Estoy seguro de que debe haber sido con un gran corazón que sellara al Kyuubi en su hijo".

A pesar de saber que su padre había sellado el destino de su esposa con su elección, Naruto dijo: "Espero que sea así. Sin embargo, a pesar de que sabía que había muchos factores en juego. No puedo evitar sentirme un poco amargado al saber que una de las cosas que indudablemente lo motivaron fue poner la aldea en primer lugar. En mi opinión, Kizashi fue definitivamente alguien que acertó cuando se trataba de su familia. Solo puedo esperar que Sakura sienta que puse su felicidad en el mismo pedestal que él. Realmente es alguien que espero emular con respecto a cómo una persona prioriza a su familia ".

Mebuki había pasado un tiempo considerable desde la muerte de su esposo tratando de endurecer su corazón. Sin embargo, escuchar a Naruto hablar tan brillantemente de él causó que la armadura que lo envolvía se rompiera. Como tal, el joven seriamente sonriente comenzó a ponerse borroso cuando las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos. Se puso de pie rápidamente mientras daba la excusa de que necesitaba ver el desierto que había en el horno. Una vez sola, no rompió en sollozos, sino que dejó que el elogio honesto de Naruto hacia su esposo la reverberara. Le llenó de orgullo que alguien hubiera reconocido el gran hombre que Kizashi había sido a su manera. No porque fuera un héroe para las masas, sino porque había sido uno para las personas que realmente le habían importado. Que, en muchos sentidos, era mucho más difícil ser padre que ser héroe. Segura de que su hija estaba en las mejores manos,

Naruto había notado cómo la mirada de Mebuki se había vuelto acuosa, y temía haber dicho algo que la molestara. Cuando ella salió de la habitación, él se volvió hacia Sakura para ver lo mal que había entrado. Sin embargo, en cambio la encontró mirándolo brillantemente. Sintiéndose aliviado, sintió que sus nervios comenzaban a calmarse. Pero eso terminó cuando el pie de Sakura se posó en su ingle. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando ella comenzó a frotar su polla a través de sus pantalones, y enviar una mirada preocupada hacia la puerta estaba a punto de preguntarle si estaba loca. Sin embargo, su habilidad para hablar fue robada cuando su madre vencida de la misma manera lo atrajo hacia un beso apasionado.

Sakura observó a la madre y al hijo besarse, lo que hizo que su coño creciera aún más húmedo. Sabía que estaban actuando imprudentemente, pero no había podido detenerse después de escuchar la respuesta de Naruto a su madre. Al ver el efecto que sus palabras tuvieron en la mujer que la había criado, ella quería hacerle saber cuán perfecta había sido su respuesta y sintió que recompensarlo con placer era la mejor manera. Al ver el apasionado beso de su madre, se imaginó que sus palabras la habían afectado de manera similar ya que Sakura estaba segura de que la mayor parte de la amargura que sentía su amante hacia su padre se basaba en sus acciones relacionadas con ella.

La mano de Kushina se movió debajo de la mesa y al encontrar el pie de mujer de cabello rosado allí, le sonrió tímidamente. Sakura lo devolvió, pero oyeron que el horno se abría y se cerraba. La cabeza roja envió una mirada hacia la puerta de la cocina de la que Mebuki había salido y adivinó que estaba en camino de regreso, luego desabrochó la mosca de su hijo antes de volver a acomodarse en su asiento. Sakura sonrió cuando su pie hizo contacto con la polla rígida de su amante y comenzó a frotarla directamente. Ella lo vio contener un gemido que se hizo más difícil cuando la mano de Kushina también cubrió su poste. Juntos, los dos comenzaron a masturbarlo debajo de la mesa cuando Mebuki volvió a entrar en la habitación.

Después de tener sus emociones bajo control, Mebuki dijo: "Serán unos minutos más".

Kushina le envió una sonrisa y respondió: "Estoy segura de que estamos ansiosos por cavar. ¿No es cierto, cariño?" Kushina le dirigió a su hijo una mirada juguetona mientras apoyaba su codo sobre la mesa mientras ayudaba a la hija de Mebuki a complacer a su amante compartido.

Naruto, a pesar de la alegría que mostraba su madre, parecía hacer una mueca y Mebuki preguntó: "¿Está todo bien?" Mientras retomaba su asiento en la cabecera de la mesa.

El hombre rubio asintió tratando de no gemir todo el tiempo y logró decir: "Estaba a punto de preguntarte lo mismo. Espero que lo que dije ... mmhm ... no te haya molestado.

"No, en absoluto", dijo Mebuki colocando una mano reconfortante sobre la suya, notando que sus palmas parecían bastante húmedas. "De hecho, lo que dijiste me conmovió profundamente".

Sakura sonrió mientras decía tímidamente: "Naruto realmente sobresale al golpear esas partes muy dentro de ti". Luego presionó su pie un poco más firme mientras aumentaba el roce. Un ritmo que su madre igualó cuando su polla comenzó a hincharse.

Kushina rápidamente estuvo de acuerdo cuando dijo: "Sí, él ciertamente tiene el talento de la lengua de plata. Tiende a golpearte en todos los lugares correctos.

Mebuki nuevamente tuvo la sensación de que le faltaba información clave que la llevaría a la misma página que su hija y Kushina. Al notar la forma en que las dos mujeres parecían estar jugando entre sí, sintió una pequeña punzada de celos ya que su hija mostraba un parentesco con la pelirroja que a veces parecía faltar en su propia relación. Sin embargo, al darse cuenta de que Naruto parecía estar casi visiblemente angustiado por lo que decían, sospechó que era una forma de burla de la que no se había enterado y que podía hacer que él perdiera la cara en sus ojos. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera investigar el temporizador que había puesto en su último cheque para asegurarse de que el desierto no se hubiera cocinado demasiado.

Casi tan pronto como Mebuki desapareció, Naruto encontró la boca de su madre presionada contra la suya nuevamente. Definitivamente fue apreciado cuando él gimió profundamente dentro de ella mientras su mano se deslizaba sobre la cabeza de su polla mientras estallaba como una fuente. Actuando como una tapa para el géiser que habían liberado, su semilla terminó cubriéndola y los dedos de los pies de Sakura.

Naruto sintió una sensación de nirvana descender sobre él. No se debió por completo a su liberación, sino a la sensación de que la prueba que sus amantes acababan de atravesar había terminado. Sin embargo, el placer que lo atraviesa definitivamente no se pasó por alto. Sin embargo, aunque drenado, su miembro se negó a marchitarse ya que Sakura se recostó en su silla y levantaron su pie cubierto de esperma sobre la mesa frente a ellos. Lo que resultó ser demasiado delicioso para que su madre lo ignorara mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a chuparle la semilla de los dedos de los pies. Ella también le devolvió el favor cuando se acercó a Sakura haciendo que su amante de cabello rosado limpiara su mano de su semen.

Ver a sus amantes comenzar a devorar su semilla con más y más entusiasmo. Temía que cuando Mebuki regresara, ella encontrara a sus dos amantes jadeando de lujuria. Como tal, apresuradamente escondió su polla para que no trataran de montarlo, pero afortunadamente volvieron a sus sentidos ante los sonidos de la mujer rubia que se dirigía hacia la puerta. Como tal, él casi lloró de alegría cuando ella entró en la habitación y no parecía más sabia de lo que acababa de suceder en su comedor. Aún así, mientras sus amantes se sumergían rápidamente en sus desiertos, no pudo evitar escuchar la naturaleza sexual en sus gemidos de satisfacción sobre lo que estaban comiendo, lo que lo mantuvo casi dolorosamente duro mientras disfrutaba el suyo.

"Mamá, voy a pasar la noche en Ino's", dijo Sakura mientras se preparaba para irse con su amante y Kushina. "Por la mañana, terminaré de empacar el resto de mis pertenencias y volveré a casa".

"Honestamente, Sakura, no tienes que regresar a tu antigua habitación", dijo Mebuki, aunque una parte de ella estaba contenta de que su hija lo estuviera haciendo. "Al crecer, no podías esperar para salir y tener tu propio lugar".

Ella asintió con la cabeza ya que había sido cierto, pero dijo: "Está bien. Además, no puedes decirme que no necesitarás un ingreso extra si vas a seguir siendo shinobi ".

Mebuki suspiró ya que su hija tenía razón cuando su negocio de panadería le había dado un ingreso mucho más alto, sin mencionar una corriente de dinero mucho más estable que entraba. Sin embargo, no dispuesta a dejar que el asunto permaneciera, dijo: "Seré una jounin pronto."

Sakura no hizo ningún comentario, ya que admitiría que la idea la asustó, ya que con el aumento de sueldo aumentó el peligro. Además, considerando lo que temía era conducir a su madre, creía que la volvería imprudente con la esperanza de obtener un ascenso mucho antes. Aún así, después de haber visto el tratamiento que me recetó para lo que ella consideraba como el síndrome de Avenger teniendo un efecto, ella dijo: "Mamá, esperaba que pudiéramos invitar a Naruto a cenar la próxima semana".

Mebuki sonrió ante la idea que mostraba que ella aprobaba, pero bromeando dijo: "¿No crees que deberías preguntarle primero? Tal vez no quiera pasar otra noche con tu vieja madre aburrida.

Naruto respondió por Sakura cuando dijo: "Me encantaría volver si me quieres". Admito que estaba un poco nervioso por el desierto considerando lo que Sakura hizo para mí. Pero, tu horneado es increíble. Es una pena que hayas vendido tu panadería.

Mebuki se rió especialmente considerando cómo su hija dijo: "¿Qué te horneé que sabía tan mal?"

"Esas bolas de chocolate que a veces me traes después del entrenamiento", respondió Naruto rápidamente.

"Nunca te quejaste de ellos antes", respondió Sakura a la defensiva. "Además, son medicamentos para ayudarlo a recuperarse. La cobertura de chocolate se debe solo a las propiedades saludables del chocolate negro ".

"No dije nada, porque pensé que eras un mal cocinero y no quería herir tus sentimientos", respondió Naruto haciendo que Mebuki se riera.

El sonido llenó de felicidad a Sakura, por lo que dejó que el asunto cayera especialmente cuando su madre sugirió: "Quizás compartas tu receta conmigo y veremos cómo hacerla más sabrosa".

Sakura asintió, así que permitió que Naruto la llevara lejos de su casa. Ella sonrió cuando él la rodeó con un brazo mientras su madre sostenía la otra. Se sintió animada por la sonrisa que su madre había llevado cuando se fueron, por lo que se inclinó para darle un beso a la mejilla de su amante.

"¿Para que era eso?" preguntó sorprendido, obviamente, sin esperar el gesto considerando cómo había insultado su cocina.

"Por ser tú", respondió ella envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su torso y se regodeó en la sensación de satisfacción que recibió al ser abrazada por él hasta que llegaron al Hidden Eddy Inn.

En ese momento, tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, tanto Sakura como Kushina cambiaron como si un interruptor hubiera sido activado. Naruto rápidamente encontró la boca de su madre presionada contra la suya, mientras Sakura besaba su clavícula. Ambas manos buscaron su polla que se frotó a través de sus jeans, haciendo que volviera rápidamente a su nivel anterior de dureza. Naruto no dudó en responder amablemente al no ver ninguna razón, ya que estaba bajo el techo de su familia. Envolviendo un brazo alrededor de cada mujer, palpó sus tetas dándoles las protuberancias duras que sintió un apretón casi doloroso debido a las burlas que había soportado.

Ambas mujeres gimieron haciéndole decir: "Ustedes dos necesitan llevar esos traseros a mi cama. Voy a tener mi venganza por tus burlas antes.

Kushina sonrió mientras se alejaba del agarre de su hijo, moviéndose lentamente hacia las escaleras que conducían a su departamento mientras lo miraba, levantó la parte delantera de su vestido hasta que su coño con fugas estaba en exhibición mientras decía burlonamente: "Ahora, hijo ahora . No olvides el mensaje que estás tratando de inculcar en la gente acerca de que la venganza está mal. Aunque, si no puedes mantenerte en control. Dejaré que te lo lleves por el culo.

Ella se giró para subir corriendo las escaleras mientras también le daba una vista de su gloriosa parte trasera. Sakura la siguió rápidamente. Los siguió lentamente mientras los escuchaba reírse antes de que el sonido de una puerta se cerrara. Incluso si no sabía dónde estaba su apartamento. No habría tenido problemas para seguirlos, ya que la pareja se había quitado la ropa. Sacudió la cabeza y los siguió, ya que estaba seguro de que, de lo contrario, más tarde se enteraría de eso por Miya.

Al llegar a su departamento, entró y arrojó la ropa sobre el sofá mientras la sirena lo atraía. Entrando en su polla casi explotó a través de sus pantalones mientras Sakura estaba en sus manos y rodillas en la cama, mientras que arrodillada detrás de ella estaba su madre con la boca firmemente sujeta al sexo del kunoichi de cabello rosado. Su madre se apartó cuando ella reemplazó su lengua con su dedo medio y, mientras lo hacía, la mujer más joven dijo: "La tengo agradable y húmeda para ti, cariño". Aunque, para ser justos, ella estaba bastante húmeda para empezar. ¿Qué crees que diría Mebuki si supiera que ha criado a una hija tan guarra?

Su madre se inclinó hacia delante para darle a los relucientes labios de Sakura varios golpes de su lengua, haciendo que la mujer más joven gimiera contenta. Naruto sonrió mientras se quitaba la ropa y una vez tan desnudo como sus amantes se acercaban a la cama. Su madre agarró su polla mientras lo alineaba con la entrada de Sakura y haciendo contacto respondió: "Estoy seguro de que lo aprobaría mientras fuera con las personas que amaba".

Kushina se movió hacia el frente de la cama y preguntó: "¿Estás de acuerdo?"

"¿Cómo podría no mojarme cuando ha estado en mi mente todo el día? Él es todo lo que desea para mi corazón y mi cuerpo ", respondió Sakura antes de gritar de felicidad por el golpe de Naruto al escuchar su respuesta.

Kushina dio un paso atrás mientras veía a su hijo golpearse rítmicamente contra su amante de cabello rosado. Ella bebió a la vista con un sentido pervertido de orgullo debido al sonido de satisfacción que Sakura estaba emitiendo, haciéndole saber cuán bien estaba haciendo su hijo. Su coño se estremeció al recordar sus propias experiencias con la polla que actualmente se desliza dentro y fuera del médico.

Naruto levantó a Sakura para que ambos estuvieran arrodillados en la cama. La nueva posición le permitió saborear sus labios, pero lo que más golpeó a Kushina fueron las manos de Naruto mientras acariciaban devotamente la carne de Sakura mientras la llevaba a mayores alturas de placer. Ella a su vez se estiró por encima de su hombro para agarrarle la parte posterior de la cabeza mientras intentaba jalar su boca aún más contra la de ella. Abren y cierran la boca al unísono como si trataran de encontrar alguna forma de ocupar el mismo espacio físico para estar aún más cerca.

Kushina se cansó de su papel meramente observacional, así que se subió a la cama ante los dos amantes. Mantuvo las piernas cerradas hasta que llamó su atención, momento en el que las abrió. Los dos amantes conectados la miraron hambrientamente enviando una emoción por su columna. La sensación fue seguida por muchas más señales de placer cuando Sakura se liberó del agarre de su hijo para enterrar su rostro entre sus muslos. La pelirroja admitiría que sintió una emoción un tanto sucia por parte de la hija de su viejo rival que devoraba con entusiasmo su arranque. Como tal, no pudo evitar enterrar una mano en su cabello rosado chicle y presionar su coño contra la lengua enérgica de la mujer.

Sakura respondió de la misma manera mientras sus manos agarraban a Kushina por las mejillas de su trasero para tirar de su delicioso quim hacia ella para poder meter su lengua aún más dentro de la mujer. Luego subió la apuesta mientras metía un dedo en la parte trasera de la cabeza roja, lo que la hizo llorar y caer de espaldas sobre la cama. Se acarició los senos, mientras la lengua de Sakura le daba placer en la parte delantera mientras que su dedo medio hacía lo mismo por su trasero.

Naruto vio que la cabeza de su madre se movía de un lado a otro mientras ella gemía, "Sí, oh Sakura allí. Jodidamente ahí! ¡Estoy Cumming! Luego apartó las caderas de la cama mientras chorreaba de placer antes de quedarse quieta.

Sakura lamió ansiosamente la esencia de la cabeza roja al menos hasta que Naruto envolvió sus manos debajo de su barbilla. Luego se retiró forzándola a arquear la espalda para poder mirarla. Él bebió y se regodeó en la cara que ella le mostró, ya que estaba borracha de placer. Ella lo instó a que le diera a su útero lo que deseaba cuando dijo: "H-date prisa ... ¡Quiero tu semen dentro de mí!"

Naruto estaba más que dispuesto a responder a su pedido cuando la soltó para agarrar sus caderas. Luego la atrajo ferozmente contra él para enfrentarse a sus embestidas. Sakura gritó mientras caía hacia adelante para descansar el costado de su cara en el colchón mientras comenzaba a llegar al clímax. Después de varios empujones viciosos a través de su quim de ordeño, él gimió mientras enterraba su polla contra la convulsiva apertura de su matriz y comenzó a llenarla con su esencia. El mundo de Sakura se puso blanco cuando experimentó un profundo placer primario que surgió de donde su calor la inundaba. La dejó separada del mundo incluso cuando Naruto se inclinó hacia adelante para colocar un beso entre sus omóplatos.

Sin embargo, su trabajo no se hizo cuando levantó la vista para encontrar el trasero de su madre frente a él cuando ella adoptó una pose similar a la de su amante de cabello rosado. Sin embargo, con su rostro en el colchón de la cama, Kushina extendió la mano detrás de ella y extendió las mejillas de su trasero. Mirando hacia él lo mejor que pudo, dijo: "Cariño, quiero que tomes tu polla y la uses para reclamar mi trasero como tuyo".

Naruto salió de Sakura y se acercó a ella para agacharse detrás de su madre. Él se hizo cargo de la tarea de extender su trasero mientras colocaba varios besos en las mejillas de su trasero. Luego se levantó mientras inclinaba su polla hacia su ano arrugado, ella se tensó cuando él hizo contacto. Sintiéndola ponerse rígida, preguntó: "¿Estás seguro de que quieres que lo haga?"

Ella asintió con timidez y respondió: "Sí ... solo por favor, sé gentil. Eres el único con quien he considerado hacer algo como esto ".

Al escuchar eso, Naruto se hinchó de orgullo. Normalmente no le importaba mucho la experiencia sexual de su amante antes de que se unieran a él. Sin embargo, no podía negar que había algo especial cuando uno de sus amantes más experimentados le ofreció por primera vez algo que nunca le habían otorgado a otro, como Tsunade cuando ella le permitió tener su primera experiencia anal. O, Samui está usando sus senos para sacarlo. Para él, indicaba que tal vez había logrado una cercanía con ellos que sus anteriores amantes nunca habían igualado.

Decidido a permanecer siempre digno de la confianza depositada en él, le preguntó a su madre: "¿Estás listo?"

Kushina asintió bruscamente y sintió la polla de su hijo presionar contra su entrada trasera. Ella trató de relajarse, lo que ayudó a la cabeza de su polla a deslizarse más allá de su anillo apretado. Se sintió algo incómoda al sentir que algo entraba en lugar de salir. Pero, Naruto se movía lentamente deteniéndose cada vez que ella se tensaba antes de que ella se relajara lo suficiente como para que él progresara más. Como resultado, cuando él finalmente tocó fondo dentro de ella, ella estaba más que lista para recibir los golpes de culo que había prometido dejarlo disfrutar.

Naruto comenzó a perforar su polla dentro de ella, y estaba lejos de ser el único que disfrutaba de la sensación de su carne golpeando la de ella. Ella gimió mientras incluso la forma en que sus nueces se balanceaban se sentía increíble cuando rebotaban en su coño sensible mientras exploraba su pasaje virginal. Sus manos se extendieron debajo de ella y apretando sus senos, cayó de espaldas sobre la cama tirando un grito de ella cuando la gravedad la atravesó en su barra de acero. Acostada sobre él, volvió la cara hacia él para besarlo hambriento. Sus lenguas rodaron una sobre la otra mientras ella colocaba sus pies sobre sus rodillas dobladas mientras él empujaba sus caderas de la cama para continuar golpeando su trasero.

Comenzó a deslizarse sobre las olas de placer que se formaban hasta que sintió un repentino aumento cuando una boca rodeó uno de sus senos y una lengua comenzó a girar alrededor de su pezón hinchado. Fue seguido rápidamente por un par de dedos enterrados dentro de su arranque babeante. Ella gimió profundamente mientras miraba hacia abajo para descubrir que Sakura se había recuperado y era responsable de las nuevas fuentes de placer que se agregaban a la mezcla.

Le devolvió algunas de las burlas de antes y le preguntó a la mujer: "¿Qué pensaría mi madre si pudiera ver a su rival gemir tan ridículamente, todo el tiempo con la polla de su hijo enterrada profundamente dentro de su trasero?"

Kushina tuvo dificultades para responder principalmente porque su hijo eligió ese momento para comenzar a frotar su clítoris, mientras que su otro había acariciado la teta que Sakura acababa de mamar. Sakura no lo hizo más fácil para la pelirroja mientras aumentaba el ritmo con el que metía los dedos dentro de ella. Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba a punto de explotar, Kushina gritó: "¡Estaría celosa de que no estuviera enterrada dentro de ella!"

El clímax de la mujer Uzumaki sacudió su cuerpo, que se hizo aún más pronunciado cuando el clímax de su hijo comenzó a llenar sus intestinos. Kushina suspiró suavemente cuando Sakura retiró los dedos una vez que se calmó y luego le susurró al oído: "Espero que tengas razón". Luego comenzó a lamer la esencia de Kushina de sus dedos empapados antes de estirarse y dijo: "Creo que deberíamos limpiarnos antes de acostarnos".

Kushina sonrió antes de decir: "Comienza sin nosotros. Llegaremos en un minuto.

Sakura asintió antes de salir de la cama y saltar al baño. Al oír que se encendía la ducha, y de alguna manera a regañadientes, se apartó de su hijo y dijo: "Vayámonos antes de que se acabe el agua caliente".

"O podemos quedarnos en la cama y follar hasta que salga el sol", dijo Naruto proponiendo un plan de acción alternativo.

Kushina sonrió, no exactamente opuesta a la idea, pero respondió: "Lo cual, aunque sería muy satisfactorio. Indudablemente, también dejaría a muchos de sus estudiantes con el corazón roto mañana, ya que descuidó sus deberes con ellos ".

Naruto frunció el ceño al olvidar que había prometido ir a clase temprano, por lo que el reconocimiento comenzó a seguir a su madre mientras decía: "Estoy seguro de que no se decepcionarían si no apareciera mañana".

La mujer Uzumaki sonrió antes de responder: "Te aseguro que eso solo se aplica a cierto grupo demográfico de tu clase".

"Realmente", dijo su hijo no del todo seguro de lo que quería decir, "¿Qué grupo sería ese?"

Al entrar en el baño, encontró a Sakura parada debajo de una de las tres duchas que ya estaba enjabonada. Deslizándose detrás de la mujer, la giró para mirar a su hijo mientras dejaba que el agua también la empapara. Pasó las manos por el cuerpo mojado de kunoichi y dijo: "Dile a mi hijo despistado qué grupo de estudiantes estaría contento si no apareciera mañana".

Sakura gimió cuando Kushina se pellizcó los pezones mientras comenzaba a lamerse la oreja. Dándole a su amante una mirada sensual, dijo: "Eso es simple. Casi cualquier persona incapaz de decir qué hombre tan guapo y viril es.

Kushina reflejó la lujuriosa mirada que Sakura tenía cuando dijo: "Esa es la respuesta correcta". Levantó una de las piernas de la mujer más joven y dijo: "¿Cuál crees que debería ser tu recompensa?"

Sakura estuvo a punto de decir que debería volver a estar llena de carne de Uzumaki, pero fue interrumpida cuando una voz dijo: "Espero no entrometerme. Tenía curiosidad por saber cómo resultó la cena.

La kunoichi de cabello rosado se escapó de las garras de Kushina mientras se acercaba rápidamente a Ayame. Presionó su cuerpo desnudo contra la camarera de Ramen mientras le daba un beso apasionado. Ayame lo devolvió, antes de separarse finalmente para decir: "Supongo que salió bien".

"Incluso mejor de lo que esperaba", respondió Sakura felizmente. "Estoy muy agradecido por lo que diste por mí".

"No renuncié a nada", dijo Ayame con una sonrisa suave.

Sakura lo devolvió antes de llevar a la mujer aún vestida a la ducha de múltiples cabezas también. Luego se quitó la camisa y el sujetador de la camarera antes de arrojarlos al suelo, y luego arrodillarse bajó la falda de la mujer de cabello castaño. Arrojándolo sobre la pila de ropa mojada, colocó la rodilla de Ayame sobre su hombro y dijo: "Aún así, déjame mostrarte cuánto aprecio lo que has hecho por mí".

Ayame gimió cuando Sakura comenzó a lamer su coño, y recostándose se encontró presionada contra Kushina mientras Naruto se sentaba en un banco ubicado en la esquina de la gran ducha rectangular. Observó paralizado mientras Sakura lamía ardientemente los pliegues de seda de Ayame, mientras su madre acariciaba sus senos. Ayame miró por encima del hombro a la pelirroja, que luego capturó sus labios. Sus lenguas bailaron ansiosamente antes de que Ayame se separara para gritar.

Ver a Sakura y su madre bañar a Ayame con afecto obviamente lo complació. Pero, también lo llenó de un inmenso orgullo por las mujeres a las que estaba obligado. Sabía que le atribuían gran parte del éxito a su estilo de vida único. Pero no creía que se dieran suficiente. Su harén funcionó no solo por la cantidad de amor y devoción que mostró a sus amantes. También floreció debido a la devoción que se tenían el uno al otro. Algo que Ayame había demostrado maravillosamente con respecto a las acciones que había tomado en nombre de Sakura.

Sakura sacó la boca del quim de Ayame cuando sintió los ojos de su amante sobre ellos. Al mirar a Naruto y ver su polla erguida mientras rebotaba con entusiasmo, ella sonrió a la camarera y dijo: "Diría que está listo y ansioso por saludarte".

Ayame se deslizó entre las dos mujeres y con las piernas ligeramente inestables se dirigió hacia él. Detrás de ella, Sakura se levantó e inmediatamente se cerró con Kushina para llevarla a un beso apasionado. La mujer Uzumaki gimió de agradecimiento al probar el sabor de la Camarera que cubría los labios de la mujer de cabello rosado.

Ayame llegó a su amante, donde se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y sintió que todo su cuerpo saltaba varios grados por completo cuando él dijo: "Te amo".

La camarera simplemente sonrió mientras se hundía en su polla y una vez que estaba completamente empalada en ella respondió: "Lo sé". Luego comenzó a subir y bajar disfrutando de la forma en que el agua tibia que cubría su piel parecía casi helada en comparación con la barra hirviendo enterrada dentro de ella. Ella gimió cuando Naruto ahuecó uno de sus senos antes de llevárselo a la boca donde lo chupó con avidez. Ella jaló su cabeza firmemente contra su pecho mientras levantaba y bajaba sus caderas para que su polla levantara sus entrañas.

Sus gemidos se mezclaron con los de él mientras él volvía su atención a su otra teta. Sin embargo, los suyos pronto fueron silenciados cuando se prendió. La suya, por el contrario, se hizo aún más fuerte cuando su lengua recorrió su aureola antes de pellizcar la protuberancia en el centro. También se dio cuenta de cómo Sakura y Kushina se volvían más vocales mientras usaban sus manos para masturbarse. Lo que ella podía ver de primera mano cuando Naruto se puso de pie y la hizo girar mientras la plantaba contra la pared de la ducha. Ella gritó cuando él clavó su polla dentro de ella como un taladro tratando de encontrar petróleo. Ella envolvió sus piernas con fuerza alrededor de sus caderas y las usó para instarlo.

Naruto sonrió cuando su agarre sobre él se hizo más fuerte, lo que indica que se estaba tensando por una erupción que ocurrió un momento después cuando ella gritó de felicidad. Él bebió su grito mientras sellaba su boca con la de ella, mientras llenaba su útero con su esperma caliente. Unos momentos más tarde, Sakura y su madre gritaron mientras se llevaban al clímax.

Ayame le sonrió contento mientras decía: "Ahora que no nos estamos viendo oficialmente. Voy a tener que conseguir un nuevo departamento ".

"Todavía hay algunas habitaciones disponibles aquí", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Mmm", Ayame ronroneó mientras bajaba los pies, "¿Crees que me puedes dar un recorrido?"

Tirando de ella bajo el agua con él, respondió: "A primera hora de la mañana. Pero tendremos que levantarnos temprano.

Ayame comenzó a enjabonar su polla mientras decía: "Estoy segura de que encontrarás una manera de tentarme para que salga de la cama". Se arrodilló una vez que la espuma se lavó y lo hizo gemir cuando lo llevó a su boca.

Naruto echó la cabeza hacia atrás para gemir y sintió que cuatro manos más comenzaban a trazar su cuerpo. Sintió una lengua sondear cada uno de sus oídos y luego su madre le susurró: "No te olvides de nosotros, cariño". Sakura y ella se acercaron a él cuando ambos se unieron a Ayame para complacer su virilidad. Miró asombrado mientras pasaban su polla entre ellos mientras lo miraban con lujuria. Fue un espectáculo que le recordó que no importaba lo mal que parecieran las cosas, siempre y cuando tuviera a sus amantes siempre habría un lado positivo. También le hizo prometer a sí mismo que Sasuke nunca más le quitaría nada a él ni a ellos.

Capítulo siguiente: Venganza del intermedio del arco: ¡Caliente para el maestro! Parte II


	83. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 83

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío. Además, esta historia es una ficción de limón, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan. Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora. Gracias.

Capítulo 83: Revenge Arc Intermission: Hot for Teacher! Parte II

Tenten golpeó el suelo con fuerza antes de agacharse cuando se detuvo. Sosteniendo el brazo que estaba empuñando, trató de usarlo para volver a ponerse de pie, pero resbaló y volvió a arrodillarse. Al descubrir que su oponente no la estaba presionando, decidió pasar unos minutos para tomar un respiro. Ella vio que la razón por la que pudo disfrutar de un breve respiro fue porque Karui estaba actualmente comprometida con el Hokage.

Tenten observó hipnotizado cómo Tsunade parecía esquivar sin esfuerzo la espada de Kumo-nin por el más delgado de los márgenes. Aún así, le habló a la habilidad de Karui de que el Sannin tenía que concentrarse en evadir para mantenerse por delante de sus ataques. Sin embargo, Tenten sabía que la competencia de baile potencialmente mortal que estaba viendo inevitablemente tendría un claro ganador. Ese ganador se decidió cuando The Hokage esquivó al lado de un corte diagonal hacia abajo simplemente cambiando su postura. La cuchilla viajó a lo largo de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, justo cuando Karui estaba a punto de recuperarse de la señorita, Tsunade se giró rápidamente detrás de ella y apretó el puño en la parte baja de la espalda de la mujer.

Tenten hizo una mueca cuando acordaron entrenar sin contenerse, aunque era evidente que Tsunade todavía lo estaba haciendo ya que Karui no salió volando hacia el bosque. Pero ella viajó varios pies en el aire antes de golpear el suelo y ponerse de pie. Karui, como había tratado de hacer, rápidamente intentó ponerse de pie. Solo para experimentar resultados similares cuando se dejó caer de rodillas.

Tsunade sonrió al notar esto mientras les decía a ambos: "No me digan que ustedes dos ya están cansados. Al menos me gustaría sudar antes de llegar al plato principal.

Ambas mujeres sintieron una oleada de adrenalina por la provocación, pero antes de que pudieran usar el temporizador se dispararon. Al escuchar el timbre, Tenten se sintió como un fracaso ya que no había marcado ningún golpe decisivo en el Hokage, aunque sí consoló algo que Karui tampoco. Pero, ya que había estado actuando como la aprendiz de Tsunade desde que se convirtió en la amante de Naruto, no podía decir que estaba orgullosa de su aparente falta de progreso. Lo que lo hizo algo impactante y decepcionante cuando Tsunade dijo: "Tenten, el entrenamiento de hoy me ha demostrado que no me queda nada para enseñarte".

"Pero ..." comenzó a quejarse, pero se detuvo cuando Tsunade levantó una mano al anticipar la respuesta de la mujer.

"Este no es un comentario sobre lo bien que te desempeñaste hoy", declaró The Hokage con una sonrisa de satisfacción. "Pero, una declaración sobre mis limitaciones como maestra. Su taijutsu ha mejorado notablemente, pero mi propio estilo favorece evadir a un oponente el tiempo suficiente para lanzar un golpe devastador. Como lo demostró el entrenamiento de hoy, puedes seguirme el ritmo por un tiempo, pero te faltan las técnicas para derrotar a muchos oponentes de nivel superior ".

Tenten frunció el ceño aún sintiendo que era una decepción cuando dijo: "Pero, finalmente he logrado incorporar la naturaleza de mi viento en mi chakra".

Tsunade asintió, antes de explicar, "Lo sé, y deberías estar orgulloso de lo rápido que lo hiciste. Pero, el problema es que tus oponentes reconocerán que la mayor amenaza que tendrán al enfrentarte proviene de tus armas. Que a pesar de que son mucho más peligrosos, efectivamente solo estás luchando unidimensionalmente. Acabas de superar la desventaja que te encontrarás al enfrentarte a un usuario de larga distancia que puede negar tus ataques a distancia. Ahora tienes la opción de acercarte a ellos, dándote una ventaja que les puede faltar ".

Tenten pudo ver de dónde venía el Hokage, ya que si se hubiera enfrentado a un oponente como Temari durante su primer examen de Chunin con su conjunto de habilidades actual, entonces probablemente no le habría ido tan mal ya que habría tenido otras opciones. Sin embargo, en muchos sentidos, ella era igual de unidimensional en términos de combate desde que le quitaron sus armas, no tenía ningún medio para acabar con un oponente del calibre de Tsunade. Sin embargo, sinceramente, no había mucho que Tsunade pudiera enseñarle a rectificar, ya que la mayoría de sus peleas terminaron después de uno o dos golpes, una habilidad que le faltaba. Además, Tenten había reconocido hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía aptitud para el ninjutsu médico.

Tenten se sentía abatida ya que todavía se sentía a kilómetros de alcanzar su objetivo de llegar a ser tan poderosa como los Sannin. Tsunade se dio cuenta de su estado de ánimo caído y le hizo decir: "Vamos, no hay necesidad de mirar hacia abajo. Has progresado notablemente y has agotado todo lo que puedo enseñarte en un tiempo récord. Ahora es el momento de pasarte a alguien que creo que podrá llevarte al siguiente nivel ".

"¿Quién sería?" Tenten preguntó, y recibió su respuesta en la forma de un tridente que se arrojó sobre su cabeza y que aterrizó frente a ella.

Tenten miró hacia atrás sorprendido, donde Naruto había estado sentado en una roca en una postura meditativa. Al verlo de pie mientras estaba en modo Sabio, dijo: "Ese sería yo".

Tenten volvió a mirar al kunai y sus ojos se iluminaron mientras lo levantaba mientras preguntaba: "¿Esto significa que me vas a enseñar el jutsu de Hirashin?"

"Así es", dijo Naruto con una amplia sonrisa al notar que Tenten comenzaba a temblar de emoción.

Pero en realidad estaba teniendo un mini orgasmo por la idea de poder usar un jutsu tan poderoso. Sin embargo, se puso bastante sombría al preguntar: "Pero, ¿no lo considerarías un jutsu familiar?".

Naruto se arrodilló frente a ella y le dio un beso tierno y dijo: "Eres mi familia. También es para la protección de nuestra Familia que creo que es necesario enseñárselo, especialmente ahora ". Al ver que estaba algo confundida por lo que impulsaba el imperativo detrás de sus palabras, explicó: "Cuando Sasuke me aisló, sucedió que también lo hizo con la única otra mujer que podría haber ayudado a Sakura. Enseñarle el Hiraishin nos daría otra persona capaz de teletransportarse a sí misma y a otros donde se requiera asistencia ".

Tenten asintió felizmente al ser confiable para tal papel, aunque Tsunade lo humedeció un poco y lo reemplazó con una sensación de nerviosismo al decir: "Puede que lo hayas captado fácilmente Naruto, pero aprender el Hiraishin es una tarea difícil". Tu padre entrenó a varias personas en el arte, pero solo pudieron lograrlo como un escuadrón ". Ella les sonrió a ambos mientras la miraban sorprendidos por la revelación antes de agregar, "Además, el Hiraishin sería una técnica de Senju si queremos ser técnicos como lo inventó mi tío abuelo. Pero fue una técnica que el Cuarto Hokage llevó al siguiente nivel al incorporar la técnica en su estilo de lucha ".

"Si ese es el caso", dijo Naruto con confianza mientras se levantaba, "Entonces Tenten los superará a ambos".

Tenten sintió el nerviosismo que había aparecido al escuchar lo difícil que era dominar el jutsu Hiraishin por la proclamación de Naruto. En su lugar creció una firme resolución para demostrar que tenía razón. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera darle voz, Karui sonó un poco celosa por toda la atención que la morena estaba recibiendo y dijo: "Eso es genial y todo. Pero, vine a ti con la esperanza de que puedas intensificar mi juego ".

Tsunade sonrió, y las mejillas de Karui se colorearon un poco al reconocer que probablemente había sonado un poco maliciosa. Pero, el Hokage no insistió en eso cuando dijo: "Por eso tuvimos nuestro pequeño combate de entrenamiento para comenzar nuestra mañana". Doblando sus brazos debajo de su busto, ella ofreció su opinión sobre las habilidades de los Kumo-nin, "Eres un hábil luchador de espadas, pero fuera de unos pocos jutsu que has incorporado a tu kenjutsu. No parece haber mucho más para que recurras. Pero, esto parece ser un elemento básico de las técnicas de lucha de Kumo. Probablemente por eso tus líderes tienen tanta hambre de Bloodlines ".

Karui sintió el deseo de defender su hogar de la crítica del Hokage, pero considerando los orígenes revelados de Yugito. Sin mencionar cómo compartió a un hombre con mujeres a las que su hogar había apuntado, aceptó que era justo. Además, aunque había algunas habilidades de línea de sangre en Kumo, la mayoría de los shinobi de allí estaban desprovistas de ellas. Por lo tanto, tendían a ser como ella, luchadores de primera línea que debían ser apoyados por aquellos con Kekkei Genkai. La parte cínica de ella, que había nacido del conocimiento que recibió de ser la amante de Naruto, le hizo darse cuenta de que este arreglo era probable porque aquellos con las habilidades de Bloodline eran más valorados.

Luego había alguien como Darui, que había nacido no solo con una habilidad de línea de sangre. Pero, también había recibido la habilidad de lanzar un Rayo Negro especial que supuestamente había aprendido del Tercer Raikage. Considerando eso, Karui sabía que estaba enfrentando una batalla cuesta arriba para convertirse en Raikage. Especialmente porque no solo necesitaría superar el favoritismo que el Raikage le mostró a Darui, sino que también tendría que demostrar que era la más fuerte de las dos. Como tal, pensó que la mejor manera de hacerlo sería entrenar con alguien que ya había logrado el puesto. Aunque, al escuchar al Hokage hablar de sus limitaciones sobre entrenar a Tenten, temió que tampoco ganaría mucho.

Dando voz a la preocupación, Karui declaró: "Considerando lo que dijiste sobre tus limitaciones en el entrenamiento de Tenten. Estoy un poco preocupado porque me encontrarás con una habilidad bastante similar. De hecho, se podría decir donde Tenten se destacó como un luchador de larga distancia antes, ya soy experto en el combate a corta distancia ".

"Oh, ustedes de poca fe", respondió Tsunade divertido antes de levantar la mano, un momento después apareció un pequeño arco de electricidad entre su dedo medio y pulgar. "No tengo mucho talento con el chakra del rayo, pero he podido usar el poco talento que tengo para lograr un gran efecto en las situaciones correctas. También he luchado contra el Raikage en varias ocasiones, así que tengo una idea decente de cómo usa su chakra para aumentar su velocidad y defensa ".

Karui frunció el ceño cuando el Raikage tenía un nivel de chakra casi jinchuriki, lo que compensaba la intensidad del chakra en su modo de chakra de liberación de relámpagos. "Sin ofender, pero si bien sería bueno tener una caída de esa manera. Intentar incorporar eso en mi estilo de lucha normal parece imposible con mis reservas actuales ".

Tsunade sonrió mientras respondía: "Es por eso que además de entrenarte para aumentar tus reservas. También nos concentraremos en el control, para que no desperdicies chakra. Es posible que no lo llevemos a donde pueda usar el ninjutsu médico. Pero quién sabe, si eres capaz de liberar y usar tu chakra de manera más eficiente, puede darte una ventaja en velocidad y poder ". El Hokage vio que la perspectiva complació a Karui antes de cambiar su enfoque hacia Naruto mientras ella se movía para mantenerse alejada del grupo. Una vez que sintió que había suficiente distancia entre ellos, sonrió mientras observaba cómo él explicaba los conceptos básicos de Hiraishin a Tenten. Querer que él le mostrara algo de atención, ya que enfrentarlo era otra razón por la que le había pedido que asistiera al entrenamiento, "¿Estás listo, mi amor?"

Naruto levantó la vista mientras aún estaba en modo sabio y asintió antes de alejarse de Tenten. Moviéndose para pararse frente a ella, preguntó: "¿Estás seguro de que quieres que empiece en modo sabio?"

"Así es", respondió Tsunade poniéndose listo, "y no te atrevas a pensar en ser fácil conmigo".

No tenía que haberse preocupado por eso, ya que apenas habían salido las palabras de su boca, descubrió que sentía la necesidad de esquivar la cabeza hacia un lado. Sus ojos se agrandaron al darse cuenta de la razón por la cual Naruto había cerrado la distancia entre ellos y había lanzado un puñetazo. Su cerebro trató de racionalizar lo que acababa de pasar, ya que debatía si él había Hirashined o si simplemente había usado la velocidad bruta. Estaba reconociendo que había sido lo último, cuando sintió la necesidad de saltar hacia atrás.

Al darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de ser atrapada a raíz de su ataque, siguió las instrucciones que le dieron sus instintos. Aterrizando varios pies hacia atrás, estaba a punto de hacer un comentario divertido sobre estar contenta de ver que no iba a contenerse, pero no se le dio la oportunidad ya que él comenzó a moverse casi tan pronto como sus pies tocaron la tierra. . Forzado a la defensiva, Tsunade, en lugar de tratar de crear distancia entre ellos, luchó para mantenerse lo más cerca posible. Su razón para hacerlo fue evitar que él pudiera realizar grandes y poderosos golpes y así generar las poderosas ondas de presión que los seguían.

Aún así, aunque ella logró mantenerse cerca esquivando o esquivando y girando contra sus varios golpes. Estaba descubriendo que requería casi todo su enfoque y cada parte de su talento en la evasión solo para estar un paso por delante de él. Sin embargo, tenía una ventaja en la situación actual, que era si conseguía un henificador o un golpe de una pulgada, estaba segura de que su golpe sería igualmente debilitante.

Al ver la oportunidad de intercambiar golpes donde estaba segura de que saldría como la ganadora, apuntó a su sección media mientras estaba dispuesta a dar un golpe en su mandíbula. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Naruto rápidamente saltó hacia atrás creando cierta distancia entre ellos. Tsunade estaba complacido por el hecho de que respetaba el poder de sus golpes, ya que más de un oponente había creído que el gran golpe de sus golpes y patadas era necesario para el poder devastador detrás de ellos. Esos oponentes habían pagado el precio por adivinar mal. Sin embargo, pensó que Naruto lo sabría mejor teniendo en cuenta cómo una vez lo había enviado volando moviendo la frente.

Su amante la miraba con cautela, y fue mientras tomaba su respiración relajada que, en comparación con su estado actual, Tsunade se dio cuenta asombrosamente. Ella no creía que pudiera ganar. Era un hecho bastante aleccionador, pero teniendo en cuenta que casi estaba tragando aire, y cubierta de sudor por los breves pero intensos momentos que había experimentado con Naruto ofendido. Ella entendió que el tiempo no estaba de su lado ya que mientras más se prolongaba la pelea, más ventajas tendría en su favor.

Si bien estaba satisfecha con el progreso de Naruto, también encontró el momento un poco decepcionante ya que se dio cuenta de que, en algún nivel inconsciente, se había considerado a sí misma como el miembro más fuerte de la Familia. No había sido una medida que había hecho basándose únicamente en el poder, ya que con jinchuriki, Bijuu y sabios siendo miembros, ella sabía que algunos miembros la superaban en términos de poder directo. No es que tuviera la intención de que ese fuera el caso por mucho más tiempo, pero en términos de todo lo demás que se convirtió en un shinobi, sintió que era un paquete más completo en lo que respecta a habilidades y experiencia. Supuso que todo se reducía a la creencia de que si el empujón llegaba a su fin, y que alguna vez se había encontrado en una situación en la que necesitaba luchar contra Naruto o cualquiera de las mujeres atadas a él con todo en la línea. Ella se alejaría del ganador.

Sin embargo, ahora, al no apostar que su puñetazo vencería al de ella, y al alejarse para esperar una nueva oportunidad donde la ventaja estaba decididamente en su factor. Naruto le había demostrado que había desarrollado algo que, combinado con el poder que ya poseía, podía hacerlo invencible, la sabiduría.

Sin embargo, la decepción que sintió al ser superada, rápidamente cedió cuando una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando la emoción fue reemplazada por emoción. Una emoción ante la perspectiva de tener ahora un objetivo tangible de fortalecerse ya que había alguien contra quien medir su progreso.

Aún así, a pesar del camino que habían recorrido sus pensamientos, no estaba preparada para entregar su lugar autopercibido en la cima sin pelear, así que con un grito cargó hacia adelante. Ella notó una gran sonrisa en la cara de su amante, y se preguntó si él había estado pensando en la misma línea, o simplemente estaba disfrutando la idea de enfrentar al Hokage en su mejor momento. Desde que ella lo buscó esa mañana después de encontrarlo dándole a Ayame un buen arado en el departamento en el que pensó que las mujeres se mudarían, no había esperado que estuviera haciendo tal revelación sobre su crecimiento. Mientras que una sonrisa similar había aparecido simplemente en su rostro ante la idea del entrenamiento, que se había ampliado a medida que ella explicaba sus planes para el futuro de Tenten.

Tsunade despejó sus mentes de tales asuntos cuando llegó a su amante ya que sabía que necesitaría toda su concentración si iba a mantenerlo a la defensiva. Usando una mezcla de patadas y golpes, logró mantenerlo sobre las puntas de sus pies mientras lo empujaba hacia atrás. Tenía que volver a darle crédito en la sabiduría de su estrategia, a diferencia de cuando ella había estado a la defensiva. Evitaría sus golpes por el mayor margen posible sin parecer aterrado. Como tal, donde ella había logrado evitarlo mientras permanecía en relativamente la misma área donde habían comenzado. Naruto se movía por todas partes, lo que en el pasado a menudo había sido la forma en que trataba con su estilo de lucha. También era contrario a lo que estaba aprendiendo de Toka y Mikoto que lo estaban entrenando para contrarrestar a un usuario del Sharingan al limitar sus movimientos tanto como sea posible para darle al Dojutsu menos para leer y anticipar. Aún así, Tsunade podía ver elementos de ese estilo mientras saltaba de una manera más compuesta, en lugar de luchar de un punto a otro.

Tsunade comenzó a ponerse pensativa, y atribuyó la sensación de que parecía casi como si su amante, incluso estando a la defensiva, creyera que tenía el control total. Como si él supiera que él podría si el aluvión de golpes, permitiéndole cansarse hasta el punto en que él golpearía decisivamente para terminarlo. Pensando que necesitaba cambiar de estrategia, levantó la pierna completamente por encima de su cabeza, haciendo que pareciera que tenía la intención de empujarlo al suelo como una espiga. Le complació ver que por un momento sus ojos se abrieron de par en par indicando su sorpresa. Saltando naturalmente lejos de ella, resultó ser la elección correcta cuando lo derribó sobre su verdadero objetivo, que había sido la mancha de tierra en la que él había estado parado.

Naruto parecía haber adivinado que ese era el caso ya que todavía estaba en el aire cuando la tierra a su alrededor se hizo añicos convirtiendo el paisaje plano en un terreno irregular. También hizo que grandes pedazos de tierra se dispararan al aire, que ella usó como proyectiles al patearlos a su amante aún en el aire.

Sin embargo, estaba preparado ya que generó un Rasegan masivo que sostuvo ante él haciendo que el proyectil se convirtiera en poco más que polvo molido mientras usaba el chakra giratorio como escudo. Polvo, que Tsunade intentó aprovechar al usarlo para cubrir su enfoque. Usando la bola amarilla que se encoge del jutsu de Naruto mientras la terminaba como un objetivo para apuntar, ella saltó al aire para dar una patada giratoria. La velocidad y el poder de su golpe cortaron la sombra que él arrojó en el polvo por la mitad, como una cuchilla que separa un torso del cuerpo. Sin embargo, inmediatamente después de aterrizar, Tsunade se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error ya que en realidad no se había conectado con nada.

Ella repitió rápidamente si de alguna manera había leído mal su posición preguntándose cómo había proyectado una sombra, como si hubiera usado un clon de sombra, debería haberse conectado. Frunciendo el ceño cuando notó que todavía parecía haber un contorno de su torso en la porción de la nube que flotaba lejos de su patada, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no había leído mal nada más que el hecho de que parecía que Naruto había aprendido a usar Un bushin normal.

Al verlo agazapado detrás de la mitad inferior del clon ilusorio que ella había bisecado, ella inmediatamente saltó lejos de él. Pero mientras lo hacía, se dio cuenta al instante de que había sido algo completamente incorrecto. Principalmente cuando notó que su mano se apretaba contra su estómago, lo que indicaba que estaba a punto de activar su capa de Bijuu, por lo que en su deseo de crear la mayor distancia posible de su amante, se había alejado con todo lo que tenía. Al ver su mano girarse, ella vio su chakra amarillo cubrirlo con una capa similar a la que llevaba en modo Sage, antes de que saltara tras ella. Consciente de que él estaría sobre ella antes de que ella aterrizara, e incluso si ella bloqueaba, probablemente sería capaz de reaccionar para poder darle el golpe a una parte descuidada de su cuerpo,

Pero nunca llegó, ya que en cambio sintió un suave calor acunando su sección media mientras aterrizaba y la sensación familiar de sus labios contra los de ella. Tsunade se rindió al beso hasta que se apartó para abrir los ojos y mirarlo a los ojos mientras decía con reproche: "Pensé que habíamos acordado que no nos contendríamos".

Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa desarmadora y respondió: "Al verte cerrar los ojos, me pareció que estabas aceptando que te saqué lo mejor de ti esta vez".

Tsunade no estaba realmente sorprendido de que fuera capaz de leerla tan bien, pero lo que la tomó por sorpresa fue que ella de repente dijo: "Déjame hacerte Hokage".

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de par en par, y por un momento vio al niño que gritaría su deseo de ganarse el título a cualquiera que lo escuchara. Sin embargo, luego se desvaneció y fue reemplazado, pero no por desilusión, sino por una mirada de total satisfacción antes de que él se inclinara para susurrarle al oído. Tsunade sintió una sensación de sorpresa por lo que dijo, pero antes de que ella pudiera responder realmente, la besó de nuevo suavemente y agregó: "Necesito ir a limpiarme para la clase. Te amo, mi princesa Senju ".

"Diviértete, mi amor", respondió notando que Tenten y Karui se habían vuelto escasos. Una revisión rápida a través de su marca de zorro mostró que ambos estaban de vuelta en el Hidden Eddy Inn y más específicamente en el Den. Se preguntó por qué, ya que había sentido a Temari acercarse durante su combate con Naruto. Pero estaba contento de que no se hubieran quedado para ver su pérdida. Observó a su amante alejarse, y considerando los sentimientos que sus susurradas palabras habían suscitado dentro de ella, se preguntó si había un nivel de chakra incluso por encima del rojo. Segura de que allí estaba ahora, y de que lo había alcanzado, esperaba alcanzar al hombre a cuya espalda miraba en más de un sentido ahora. Especialmente porque quería volverse más fuerte para asegurarse de que incluso la muerte misma no pudiera alejarlo de ella.

Naruto se pasaba una toalla por el cabello mientras salía del baño ubicado entre el Club N y el dormitorio principal del estudio. Su razón para usarlo en lugar de la de su apartamento fue porque su cama estaba ocupada actualmente por su madre desnuda y Sakura, no quería tentarse a jugar como un hook. Él sonrió suavemente mientras pasaba un momento de autogratificación al pensar en la oferta de Tsunade de convertirlo en Hokage. Le había sorprendido, pero no tanto como el hecho de que ni siquiera estaba experimentando la menor punzada de remordimiento al rechazarlo.

Le había preocupado que Tsunade se decepcionara, considerando cuánta fe había depositado en él para convertirse en Hokage. Sin embargo, sabía que no tenía que preocuparse por eso a juzgar por su reacción a lo que le había susurrado cuando había rechazado el puesto. La verdad era que Naruto realmente no había pasado mucho tiempo preocupándose por lograr su razón original para convertirse en un shinobi desde que Sasuke desertó. Sin embargo, se había desvanecido casi por completo de su mente una vez que había establecido su camino actual. Se preguntó brevemente por qué era eso, pero supuso que era porque cuando su objetivo había sido traer de vuelta a Sasuke, se imaginó que la tarea se lograría fácilmente y luego volvería a enfocarse en eso. Sin embargo, al asumir el objetivo de traer paz al mundo Shinobi, se había alejado cada vez más de algo que había deseado lograr.

De hecho, Tsunade lo mencionó fue la primera vez que lo pensó en términos de ser un objetivo legítimo para él en años. Es por eso que sintió que su respuesta había sido tan honesta, porque la había respondido años antes. Sin embargo, otros eventos recientes también tuvieron en cuenta por qué no debería asumir el manto de Hokage. La más obvia fue su decisión de apoyar a Yugito en su deseo de desertar de Kumo para unirse a Akatsuki. Sin embargo, no fue la acción, ya que Tsunade lo había apoyado, e incluso compartió con él que una razón que ella tenía era que debilitaba a un enemigo potencial en el futuro, y por lo tanto, en esencia, había cumplido con su deber con Konoha. Sin embargo, esa era precisamente la razón por la que Naruto no podía convertirse en el líder de Konoha, ya que no había considerado su deber para con el pueblo como un shinobi. En cambio, había sido su deber con Yugito, y luego cómo influyó en la ambición de su familia. De su reciente aventura con Fu en Ame, reconoció que, aunque tenía un deber con las mujeres que se habían unido a él. Muchos de ellos, a su vez, tenían deberes con las personas que habían depositado su fe en ellos, tanto como lo habían hecho en él. Fue por tal razón, que Naruto también necesitaba expandir sus preocupaciones hacia afuera para que la gente de Konoha no pudiera ser su única prioridad. Lo que si asumía la tarea de ser Hokage, significaría que lo haría sin la intención de velar por sus mejores intereses. Finalmente, fue Koharu quien involuntariamente le explicó la situación perfectamente cuando descubrió su relación con Tsunade, y la respuesta que le había dado no había cambiado. reconoció que, aunque tenía un deber con las mujeres que se habían unido a él. Muchos de ellos, a su vez, tenían deberes con las personas que habían depositado su fe en ellos, tanto como lo habían hecho en él. Fue por tal razón, que Naruto también necesitaba expandir sus preocupaciones hacia afuera para que la gente de Konoha no pudiera ser su única prioridad. Lo que si asumía la tarea de ser Hokage, significaría que lo haría sin la intención de velar por sus mejores intereses. Finalmente, fue Koharu quien involuntariamente le explicó la situación perfectamente cuando descubrió su relación con Tsunade, y la respuesta que le había dado no había cambiado. reconoció que, aunque tenía un deber con las mujeres que se habían unido a él. Muchos de ellos, a su vez, tenían deberes con las personas que habían depositado su fe en ellos, tanto como lo habían hecho en él. Fue por tal razón, que Naruto también necesitaba expandir sus preocupaciones hacia afuera para que la gente de Konoha no pudiera ser su única prioridad. Lo que si asumía la tarea de ser Hokage, significaría que lo haría sin la intención de velar por sus mejores intereses. Finalmente, fue Koharu quien involuntariamente le explicó la situación perfectamente cuando descubrió su relación con Tsunade, y la respuesta que le había dado no había cambiado. que Naruto también necesitaba expandir sus preocupaciones hacia afuera para que la gente de Konoha no pudiera ser su única prioridad. Lo que si asumía la tarea de ser Hokage, significaría que lo haría sin la intención de velar por sus mejores intereses. Finalmente, fue Koharu quien involuntariamente le explicó la situación perfectamente cuando descubrió su relación con Tsunade, y la respuesta que le había dado no había cambiado. que Naruto también necesitaba expandir sus preocupaciones hacia afuera para que la gente de Konoha no pudiera ser su única prioridad. Lo que si asumía la tarea de ser Hokage, significaría que lo haría sin la intención de velar por sus mejores intereses. Finalmente, fue Koharu quien involuntariamente le explicó la situación perfectamente cuando descubrió su relación con Tsunade, y la respuesta que le había dado no había cambiado.

De hecho, estaba contento de que no lo hubiera hecho, ya que le mostraba eso en algún nivel del que no había sido consciente. Estaba actuando sobre una serie de principios. Que no solo estaba diciendo cosas porque sonaban bien en ese momento, y entendió que tomar a las mujeres que sedujo en su vida significaba que no podía abandonarlas por conveniencia. La misma parte de él que desafiantemente le había dicho a Koharu que elegiría a Tsunade en lugar de convertirse en Hokage, había sido quien tomó la decisión de apoyar a Yugito.

Pero, esa misma parte de él era la razón por la que necesitaba ser honesto consigo mismo acerca de si era el material Kage adecuado. Tratando de verlo desde el punto de vista de un hombre encargado de proteger a Konoha, pudo ver por qué Gaara y Tsunade diferirían en apoyar su decisión con respecto a Yugito. Gaara había puesto una gran cantidad de capital político en el intuitivo de Naruto para traer paz al mundo Shinobi, y al hacerlo, había hecho que los Hardliners en su aldea se opusieran a él. Naruto podía entender por qué Gaara no querría que las cosas se agitaran con Yugito defectuoso, ya que independientemente del resultado, aquellos que se oponen a la paz podrían sacarle provecho a las cosas. Incluso con la deserción de Yugito funcionando, los Hardliners habían comenzado a pedirle a Gaara que abandonara la alianza con Kumo y aprovechara su actual debilidad percibida.

Como tal, Naruto podía entender de dónde venía Gaara. Incluso podría decir que podría estar de acuerdo con el razonamiento. Sin embargo, la razón por la que Naruto no podía dejar que eso lo disuadiera era porque sentía que la paz construida con tal sacrificio no tendría sentido. Había comenzado con ganas de construir un mundo pacífico shinobi para complacer a su maestro. Sin embargo, en algún momento había sido menos por eso, y más por las mujeres que estaba tomando en su vida. También era la razón por la que no podía entender realmente las acciones de su padre, ya que mientras que era el deber de Minato proteger la aldea. Naruto creía que su padre debería haber querido hacerlo, ya que proporcionaba paz y seguridad a su familia. Sin embargo, resultó que la familia de Minato era algo que estaba dispuesto a sacrificar para preservar la aldea, no preservar a su familia al proteger a Konoha.

Aún así, aunque una parte de él comenzaba a sentirse un poco melancólica al dejar el trabajo que había pasado gran parte de su infancia persiguiendo. Al escuchar una voz que decía: "Hola, Naruto-sensei", la sensación se desvaneció mientras se asomaba por debajo de la toalla que se frotaba alrededor de la cabeza.

Habiendo reconocido al orador como Tenten, estaba a punto de decirle que incluso con el nuevo acuerdo entre ellos, ella no necesitaba usar un título tan formal. Las palabras murieron en su lengua cuando estaba sentada en la cama con Temari y Karui mientras tomaba poses seductoras y las tres vestían uniformes de colegiala. Además, cuando Tenten se levantó de la cama, su cerebro se cerró para concentrarse únicamente en beber los detalles, desde los calcetines negros hasta la rodilla hasta la falda azul marino con blusa blanca. Naruto sintió que una válvula se movía dentro de él para comenzar el proceso de desviar sangre hacia su polla, que por la forma en que la blusa de Tenten estaba ligeramente desabrochada y sus moños normales habían sido reemplazados por coletas, fue exactamente el efecto que él imaginó que ella quería tener sobre él. .

Como si eso no fuera suficiente, también estaba chupando una piruleta que se quitó de la boca mientras preguntaba juguetonamente: "¿Qué pasa, Naruto-sensei? ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?

Naruto se rió entre dientes mientras respondía: "Más bien me entró por completo en la sobrecarga sensorial. Aún así, considerando que solo descubriste los planes de Tsunade para que te entrene hoy en ninjutsu. Parece bastante extraño que por casualidad tengas tres uniformes a juego por ahí.

Tenten sonrió mientras respondía: "Bueno, para ser honesta teniendo en cuenta que me he burlado de vestirte así para ti en el pasado. Realmente había planeado esto después de que te convirtieras en un sensei. Pero hoy parecía un momento perfecto para hacerlo ".

Naruto asintió, pero después de dirigirse a la guarida para evitar la tentación, dijo: "Normalmente estaría de acuerdo. Sin embargo, lamentablemente, necesito prepararme para la clase ".

Tenten hizo un puchero cuando se presionó contra él diciendo: "Pero, Sensei, yo también te necesito. No quieres que empiece a sentirme descuidado ya, ¿verdad?

"N ... no", dijo Naruto mientras su mano viajaba por su estómago, "B ... pero les prometí a mis alumnos que iría temprano".

Él gimió cuando la mano de Tenten hizo que la toalla envuelta alrededor de sus caderas cayera al suelo cuando ella agarró su polla semidura que acarició mientras Temari se unía a ellos, quien le dijo al oído: "También prometiste cuidar de nuestro coños, sensei. Ella tomó su mano y moviéndola debajo de su falda agregó, "¿No puedes sentir lo mojada que estoy, sensei? Seguramente, sabes dónde más te necesitan en este momento ".

Naruto ciertamente tuvo una idea ya que Temari no llevaba bragas para poder sentir lo mojada que estaba. Imaginando que los otros dos kunoichi estaban en estados similares, y consciente de que técnicamente todavía tenía varias horas antes de que necesitara entrar, dijo: "Se siente como si me necesitaras dentro de ti".

Una amplia sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Temari cuando comenzó a caminar de regreso a la cama mientras lo miraba, donde se sentó y apoyó los pies en el borde de la cama para mostrar su arrebato para su placer visual. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera moverse para unirse a ella, Tenten se paró frente a él y le dijo: "Antes de llegar a eso, déjame mostrarte lo que aprendí de Tsunade-sensei para que sepas qué tipo de estudiante has heredado".

Naruto tenía una buena idea de lo que le esperaba cuando ella se dejó caer sobre sus ancas delante de él y comenzando en la base de su polla amañada comenzó a correr su lengua hasta la punta. Envió una rápida mirada a la cama y encontró a Karui besando sensualmente a Temari mientras sus dedos frotaban el arranque de la mujer rubia. Pensando que las dos mujeres se mantendrían ocupadas, decidió disfrutar la sensación de que Tenten tratara su virilidad como una paleta. Después de que casi cada centímetro de su vara estaba cubierto con su saliva, ella se movió hacia su punta que tragó con entusiasmo. Él gimió cuando su lengua dio vueltas alrededor de su cabeza hinchada, deteniéndose ocasionalmente para prestar atención adicional a la parte inferior sensible.

Luego, lentamente, comenzó a trabajar su boca sobre su longitud y después de volver a la punta se lanzaría un poco más adelante. Encontró la lenta acumulación enloquecedora mientras luchaba por usar sus colas de caballo como asideros para comenzar a follar su boca. Sin embargo, resistió que lo hizo, especialmente cuando ella llegó al punto donde normalmente había sido capaz de llevarlo. Sintió que su excitación aumentaba cuando anticipó que su espada de carne se engulliría por completo, y naturalmente sintió una pequeña decepción cuando ella comenzó a retroceder. Sin embargo, aproximadamente a la mitad de su punto de partida, ella invirtió el rumbo y su polla pronto se presionó contra la parte posterior de su garganta. Él gimió porque ya no servía como barrera en el pasado y ella comenzó a avanzar.

"Oh, joder", dijo cuando su barbilla llegó al punto donde tocó sus bolas. Después de tomarse un momento para saborear su logro, ella retrocedió y al tragarlo nuevamente lo hizo en su porción más cómoda. Aún después de varias vueltas y cuartos, ella nuevamente se lanzó hacia adelante mientras su boca nuevamente lo golpeaba profundamente. Él la miró a los ojos marrones cuando ella lo liberó de su garganta y dijo prometedoramente: "Estoy seguro de que tu maestra anterior está extremadamente orgullosa de ti". Estás en camino de convertirte en un Sucker Legendario por derecho propio. Sus ojos se iluminaron con diversión y orgullo mientras continuaba moviendo su cabeza a lo largo de su longitud varias veces en su profundidad más baja, antes de que una vez más lo golpeara de nuevo. Naruto descubrió la imprevisibilidad de cuándo sería emocionante y pronto lo tuvo al borde de la liberación. "Estoy cerca ahora, "Informó él dejándola decidir cómo quería recibir su semilla. A lo que ella decidió que quería que se inyectara casi directamente en su estómago mientras lo enterraba por la garganta y luego lo sostenía allí.

Naruto gimió en voz alta mientras le agarraba la cabeza reflexivamente y empujaba un poco más mientras comenzaba a llenar su estómago con su semen. Tenten comenzó a alejarse después de varios chorros de su semilla, por lo que la dejó ir.

Tenten sintió que iba a ahogarse en su semen, lo dejó escapar de sus labios y como resultado tomó los últimos chorros en su cara y ropa. Después de tomar algunas respiraciones, levantó la vista y dijo: "Lo siento, Naruto-sensei. Es la primera vez que tomo una real cuando se estaba acabando. Mejoraré para no desperdiciar ninguna de tus semillas en el futuro.

Naruto adoptó la personalidad de un maestro y trató de sonar sabio cuando dijo: "No te preocupes por eso. Solo hay mucho que puedes aprender de la práctica. Tendremos que reservar un tiempo durante su entrenamiento para darle más tiempo para la experiencia del mundo real ".

Tenten sonrió mientras se levantaba y se movía para unirse a la otra kunoichi en la cama. Al alcanzarlo, se inclinó por la cintura mientras tomaba una posición entre las piernas de Temari. La polla de Naruto se abalanzó al ver a Karui tirando de los dedos que había estado trabajando dentro del arranque gimiendo de Temari, y se los ofreció a Tenten. La morena succionó con avidez los dígitos ofrecidos, antes de enterrar su rostro entre los muslos extendidos de Suna-nin.

La mirada de Naruto se centró en el trasero de la morena cuando notó que su falda se había levantado para mostrar que llevaba bragas blancas. Bragas, que tenían un punto húmedo muy pronunciado en ellas. Suponiendo que ella había sido la mente maestra detrás de la reunión temática, y sin mencionar su sentimiento de la necesidad de recompensarla por la excelente mamada. Él caminó detrás de ella y empujó sus bragas a un lado antes de darle cada centímetro de él de un solo golpe. Tenten sacó la boca del oasis siempre fluido de Temrai mientras gritaba de placer, lo que le dio a Suna-nin la oportunidad de sentarse para lamer algo del semen que cubren los usuarios del arma. Cum que luego compartió con dicha kunoichi mientras la tiraba en un beso apasionado.

Naruto observó a los dos kunoichi besándose húmedamente mientras pasaban su semilla entre ellos, deteniéndose ocasionalmente para que Temari pudiera lamer más, todo el tiempo mientras entusiastamente perforaba su polla dentro de la morena kunoichi. Su mirada se desvió hacia Karui cuando notó que ella se deslizaba de la cama y agarraba la ventosa que Tenten había estado sosteniendo. Se lo metió en la boca y se acercó a él, lo que provocó que Naruto le pasara una mano por la cadera y agarrara un puñado de traseros antes de tirar de ella hacia él. Él le sonrió antes de preguntar: "Entonces, ¿cómo te convencieron para que aceptaras su pequeño cosplay".

"No fue realmente necesario convencer, Naruto-sensei," dijo Karui juguetonamente. "Me dijeron que podía disfrutar de todas las paletas con sabor a hoja que podía soportar". Mordió el que le había quitado a Tenten, y luego se arrodilló. Ella dejó caer el palo del que había terminado en el suelo y simplemente se arrodilló cerca de él. Naruto tardó un momento en hacer la conexión, pero cuando lo hizo, se retiró de Tenten para ofrecer su polla a la kunoichi de piel oscura. Karui comenzó a lamer con entusiasmo su vara, limpiándola de la esencia de Tenten. Mientras ella hacía eso, Naruto usó sus dedos para evitar que Tenten retrocediera demasiado en el departamento de placer.

Karui pronto descubrió que había eliminado casi todo el sabor de Tenten, así que alineó la polla de Naruto con el arranque del usuario del arma, y una vez que se sumergió de nuevo dentro de ella se puso de pie para besar al hombre que compartían. Los dos vieron cómo las manos de Tenten viajaban por el cuerpo de Temari y le subían la blusa y el sujetador para exponer sus tetas. Los dedos de kunoichi de cabello castaño luego se centraron en las protuberancias del pecho de Suna-nin y comenzaron a rodar el dobladillo mientras ella continuaba masticando su coño. Temari arqueó la espalda cuando sus gritos se hicieron más fuertes y comenzó a girar sus caderas contra la boca de Tenten que masticaba con entusiasmo.

Tenten comenzó a tensarse cuando sintió que su globo de placer estaba a punto de estallar. Ella trató de evitarlo, pero fue enviada mientras Karui leía lo que estaba haciendo, la alcanzó entre los muslos y comenzó a atacar su clítoris frotándolo vigorosamente. Un momento después sacó su rostro de entre los muslos de Temari y ella gimió, "Mierda, Sensei, me estoy corriendo. ¡Corre conmigo!

Un deseo que Naruto estaba más que feliz de cumplir cuando enterró su polla profundamente dentro de ella hasta que se estrelló contra su matriz. Luego, soltando los músculos que habían estado reteniendo el tsunami de su semilla, gimió mientras fluía a través de él para llenarla hasta desbordarse. Una vez que el torrente terminó, él se retiró y gimió debido a que Karui inmediatamente envolvió sus labios alrededor de su polla cuando ella comenzó a succionarla limpia.

Tenten permaneció inclinado mientras estaba parado sobre piernas temblorosas, permitiéndole disfrutar de la vista de su semilla goteando de ella. Algo de eso comenzó a gotear en el suelo, lo que la llevó a meterse entre sus muslos para empujarlo hacia adentro y dijo: "Oh, no, estoy desperdiciando la semilla de sensei".

Sin embargo, dejó escapar un pequeño grito cuando Temari la agarró del otro brazo y la empujó hacia la cama. Aterrizó sobre su espalda, donde Temari rápidamente empujó sus piernas por encima de su cabeza, y después de quitarse las bragas. La kunoichi rubia los arrojó sobre su hombro y enterró su rostro en el honeypot de Tenten, disfrútalo y el sabor combinado de su amante. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la sección media de Tenen, Temrai lamió lo que estaba fácilmente disponible antes de explorar más profundamente para recoger el semen que se había depositado dentro.

Naruto gimió antes de concentrarse en Karui mientras ella chupaba una de sus bolas antes de empujar su polla contra su estómago. Luego pasó la lengua por su eje y cuando llegó a la punta continuó hasta su pecho y cuello, donde al llegar a su rostro lo empujó a un beso apasionado. Ella gimió en su boca cuando él buscó debajo de su blusa para acariciar una de sus tetas, mientras su otra mano masajeaba la mejilla de su trasero.

Se separaron cuando Naruto decidió que quería revelar más de su carne, así que después de desabrocharle algunos botones de la camisa, se la puso sobre la cabeza. Él sonrió cuando descubrió que ella no tenía sujetador, así que se inclinó después de tomar un puñado de sus pechos y comenzó a succionar su pezón. Ella arrulló en respuesta mientras también simultáneamente tiraba de su cabeza más firme contra su pecho con una mano, mientras también masajeaba su polla con la otra.

Naruto le devolvió el favor mientras enterraba su mano en la parte delantera de sus bragas y dijo: "Mierda, estás realmente empapado. Voy a tener que sacarte de estas bragas húmedas antes de que te resfríes.

Gimiendo por el dedo que deslizó dentro de ella, ella sonrió mientras respondía: "Es por eso que eres un educador tan querido sensei. Siempre te preocupa el bienestar de tus alumnos ". Se apartó y comenzó a quitarse las bragas mientras retrocedía. Al llegar a la cama, los pateó para liberarlos de sus pies y luego se volvió para acostarse boca abajo. Levantó ligeramente las caderas de la cama y, mirando por encima del hombro, dijo: "Sensei, me siento un poco febril. Creo que necesitas controlar mi temperatura "

Naruto se rió entre dientes cuando comenzó a apretar su polla, y preguntó:" ¿Qué termómetro debo llevar? ¿Rectal?"

"Mmm, tal vez más tarde", respondió Karui, "en este momento definitivamente parece que la fiebre está en mi coño".

Al subirse a la cama y a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, dijo: "No te preocupes. Tengo la medicina perfecta para eso. Aunque, toma un poco de trabajo sacarlo del tubo ".

"No te preocupes sensei", dijo Karui gimiendo cuando comenzó a empujarla, "mi coño puede manejarlo".

Naruto decidió poner a prueba sus palabras mientras le daba golpes lentos pero profundos que aplastaban su útero cada vez que tocaba fondo. Él gimió cuando su coño lo apretó cada vez que golpeaba su parte más profunda mientras luchaba por evitar que se retirara, solo para que él se deslizara casi sin esfuerzo mientras empujaba hacia adelante. Karui gimió ruidosamente mientras levantaba el edredón mientras comenzaba a aumentar su ritmo y el poder de sus empujes. Karui se sintió un poco como una oruga que se movía ya que sus caderas empujarían hacia atrás a Naruto mientras él comenzaba a retroceder como para retrasarlo lo más posible, solo para que todo su cuerpo se disparara hacia adelante cuando él se estrellara contra ella.

Se acercó a su límite, pero en lugar de darle alivio, Naruto se retiró de ella por completo. Ella gimió perdida, y rápidamente se encontró volteada sobre su espalda. Él se movió rápidamente hacia su cabeza, cerca de donde Tenten seguía gimiendo porque Temari la estaba devorando, donde podía presentarle su polla mientras decía: "¡Dime, a qué sabe el sabor de Karui?" Él extendió la mano entre sus muslos y frotó vigorosamente su cooch mientras ella levantaba la cabeza para comenzar a saborear su polla.

Después de saborear su ramo, su mano comenzó a acunar sus bolas, "No está mal, pero creo que debe mezclarse con más semen". Dándole una amplia sonrisa, la hizo girar para que su coño lo mirara, y luego se sumergió dentro de ella para entregarle los productos.

Mientras su polla araba las profundidades de Karui, Tenten dejó escapar un fuerte grito cuando ella llegó al clímax de la lengua de Temari. Él gimió cuando el Suna-nin dejó a la morena en el suelo y ella se estiró entre sus piernas para masajear sus nueces. Habiendo estado cerca de la liberación, Temari acaricia sus testículos casi lo empuja al borde. Su polla se hinchó y Karui gritó cuando su polla golpeó la entrada de su matriz mucho antes y con más fuerza. Las piernas de Karui se dispararon y se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura mientras ella lo atraía más profundamente mientras él pintaba su interior.

Cuando ella se relajó, él se apartó de ella y se arrodilló junto a su cabeza nuevamente, donde ella levantó la cabeza con cansancio para chupar su varilla cortada. Ella gimió contenta cuando su sabor golpeó su lengua, y sonrió suavemente mientras decía: "Mmm, eso está mucho mejor".

Su atención se dirigió a Temari cuando ella se levantó de la cama y comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Moviéndose hacia ella justo cuando su falda tocaba el suelo, él le impidió quitarle los calcetines negros y le preguntó: "¿No me digas que ya has terminado de disfrazarse?"

Ella giró para mirarlo y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello donde luego le respondió dulcemente y con carácter, "De ninguna manera, Naruto-sensei". Hizo una pequeña mueca mientras agregaba: "Pero has descuidado mi coño por tanto tiempo que vas a tener que trabajar el doble para satisfacerme, y no puedo ir a clase con ropa arrugada que está cubierta por tu semen."

Naruto bajó su boca hacia la de ella para besarla hambrientamente. Ella con gusto correspondió, y saltó a sus brazos cuando él la levantó por la cintura para hundirla en su polla. Ella gritó mientras descansaba su barbilla sobre su hombro mientras él la rebotaba sobre su polla. Naruto, tomando sus palabras sobre su necesidad de trabajar el doble de duro, creó un clon K que se situó detrás del gemido Suna-nin. Naruto extendió su trasero por el clon, y Temari tan pronto como sintió su pene presionar contra su ano se recostó en él para tirar la copia de su amante en un beso cuando su vara se deslizó dentro de ella.

Temari estaba en el cielo mientras la lengua del clon exploraba su boca, mientras que Naruto comenzó a enfocarse en sus senos. Se maravilló de la resistencia de su amante, ya que a pesar de que ya se había corrido varias veces, todavía sentía que había sido empalada por dos barras de carne de acero. Imaginó que incluso si los dos Naruto no estuvieran usando sus manos para sostenerla, ella podría permanecer suspendida solo por sus pollas. También lo marcó como un beneficio porque pudo disfrutar de la polla de su amante tanto en su culo como en su coño al mismo tiempo, ya que su sincronización era perfecta. Que incluso cuando Naruto comenzó a moverse hacia atrás a la cama, la mantuvieron contenta montando en sus pollas.

Al llegar a su destino, Naruto se recostó en la cama y comenzó a mover sus caderas para comenzar a atacar su núcleo. Su clon levantó una de sus piernas para descansar un pie en la cama mientras hacía lo mismo con su trasero, mientras que Temari permaneció casi completamente quieta mientras hacía todo lo posible para determinar si la tormenta de placer estaba siendo creada por las pollas de duelo dentro de ella. Casi lamentando su declaración anterior, ella gimió: "Es demasiado. Me voy a volver loco ".

Naruto sintió una amplia sonrisa mientras le susurraba al oído: "Bien, ahora sabes lo que me hicieron ver a los tres vestidos así. ¡Es demasiado tarde para parar ahora!

Tanto él como su clon aceleraron mientras se estrellaban furiosamente contra ella. Temari vio una luz blanca que se acercaba, y aunque la reconoció como su inminente liberación. También temía que fuera su puerta de la bobina mortal, pero la envolvió cuando ambas pollas la empujaron profundamente para entregar sus cargas calientes. Temari gritó hacia el cielo cuando el semen de Naruto la llenó hasta el punto de que se preguntó si comenzaría a toser, antes de colapsar débilmente sobre su amante.

El clon salió de su trasero, y casi de inmediato comenzó a filtrarse. Mientras que Temari permaneció ajeno al mundo y a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Karui después de que el clon desapareció dijo con un pequeño resoplido, "Eso no es justo Sensei. Le diste a Tenten y Temari dos cargas de tu semen.

Tenten también se unió, diciendo: "Bueno, quiero que Sensei también se corra dentro de mi trasero".

Sonando al borde del sueño, Temari se unió, "Yo también quiero más".

Naruto negó con la cabeza a sus damas necesitadas y se sentó a pesar del peso muerto de Temari sobre él. Me alegro de que hubiera un reloj cerca, ya que estaba seguro de que sus amantes y de lo contrario pasaría días en el estudio, vio que todavía tenía un poco de tiempo libre, así que dijo: "Muy bien, si ese es el caso, entonces supongo que necesito jódete en el culo Tenten, Temari en la boca y Karui en ambos para que todos estén contentos. Pero, tengo otros estudiantes que atender, así que vamos a limpiar mientras nos ensuciamos ".

Tenten y Karui ayudaron a Temari a ponerse de pie mientras se dirigían al baño. Naruto sonrió al reflexionar que renunciar a un sueño para vivir el que era ahora había sido realmente la mejor decisión que había tomado. Especialmente, mientras observaba a los tres kunoichi comenzar a quitarse la ropa restante antes de salir de la habitación. Se movió para seguirlos, pero frunció el ceño mientras buscaba los restos de la piruleta que Karui había dejado caer. Al no encontrar señales de ello, esperaba que uno de los kunoichi lo hubiera agarrado ya que no quería atraer insectos. También le pareció extraño que pareciera que alguien también había limpiado el semen que se había filtrado de Tenten antes.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera pensar mucho en el asunto, su enfoque cambió cuando la ahora completamente desnuda kunoichi lo llamó, antes de desaparecer una vez más en la ducha. Oyó que el agua comenzaba a correr y al imaginarse a las tres bellezas debajo de los aerosoles se movió rápidamente para unirse a ellas, permitiendo que el voyeur que había visto la reunión se arrastrara desde debajo de la cama para recoger más semillas que estaba encontrando cada vez más deliciosas. cada vez que lo probó.

Suzume bostezó cansadamente cuando entró en la academia con una taza de café en una mano y un montón de papeles debajo del brazo. Sabía que podría sorprender a algunas personas, pero en realidad le tomó bastante tiempo prepararse por la mañana. Pero, principalmente porque era casi como si se estuviera vistiendo para una parte, ya que la mujer que llegaba a la escuela todas las mañanas no sería la misma que se encontrarían si la conocían por la noche. Principalmente porque no quería que sus actividades nocturnas reflexionaran sobre cómo la trataban las personas durante el día. Pero, también sirvió como una especie de camuflaje conveniente ya que le permitiría observar a alguien y luego acercarse a ellos en sus términos. De hecho, Suzume había seducido a varios de sus compañeros instructores,

Siempre se maravilló de cómo con un cambio de anteojos, un peinado diferente, un poco de maquillaje y ropa sexy, todos sus compañeros de trabajo normalmente observadores eran incapaces de reconocerla. Sin embargo, habiendo sido enviada en más de una misión por el Tercer Hokage donde necesitaba acercarse a un objetivo que normalmente nunca bajaba la guardia. Ella pensó que era solo una debilidad de la condición masculina que tan pronto como la sangre comenzó a correr hacia su cabecita, la caída en el flujo sanguíneo a sus cerebros afectó la actividad de mayor nivel. Aún así, siempre era bastante divertido cuando ella entraba al salón después de haber señalado a alguien, y lo escuchaba presumir sobre el gato del infierno que había llevado a la cama la noche anterior. Pero, también fue algo decepcionante, ya que aunque fue divertido interpretar a la baronesa ya que pensaba en sí misma por la noche. También le resultaba insatisfactorio que nadie quisiera mirar más allá de la superficie en busca de cualquiera de las dos caras que presentaba al mundo. Sin embargo, ese también era el objetivo de ellos, pero aún así era difícil no sentirse decepcionado de que la gente cumpliera tan fácilmente sus expectativas.

Suzume se desvió del camino que normalmente tomaba por la academia para buscar a alguien que no estaba confirmando sus expectativas. Recordando que había prometido reunirse con varios de sus estudiantes temprano esa mañana. Una parte de ella esperaba que pudiera echar un vistazo y atrapar a Naruto en el acto de criticar a uno de los kunoichi de su clase sobre su escritorio. Aunque solo fuera porque entonces él estaría actuando de una manera que ella le había hecho creer que un Corruptor lo haría.

Al llegar a lo que había sido el aula de Iruka, abrió la puerta lo suficiente como para mirar dentro y para su decepción lo encontró de pie ante la pizarra explicando cómo encontrar la respuesta a una ecuación matemática. Ella se movió para poder mirar dentro de la clase y no estaba demasiado sorprendida de verla llena con casi la totalidad de la porción femenina de su clase. Sintió la necesidad de intervenir para supervisar la lección, considerando sus preocupaciones sobre él. Pero decidió no hacerlo, solo para evitar que él la vigilara si estaba haciendo algo. Aun así, cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, su mirada se movió hacia su escritorio, haciendo que nuevamente se preguntara si debería hacer algo más que solo observar, ya que cubrir su escritorio había varias muestras de afecto que iban desde la manzana estándar hasta las tazas de ramen. No es un hecho particularmente extraño, especialmente cuando Naruto era solo media docena de años mayor que ellos en la mayoría de los casos. Pero, era una señal preocupante porque si él era un Corruptor, entonces ella se imaginó que estaba en el punto en el que podría comenzar a eliminarlos uno por uno. O, posiblemente en lotes.

Después de todo, incluso Suzume había comenzado a imaginarlo cuando se complacía, y una vez incluso con un hombre al que había seducido, pero que había demostrado ser un compañero bastante cojo. Se había sorprendido de cómo se había metido de repente cuando se imaginó a su compañero como el joven jinchuriki. Sin embargo, había deseado que el joven hubiera sido colgado más en línea con el consolador naranja que había comprado recientemente y que rápidamente se estaba convirtiendo en su ayuda favorita. Aún así, una parte de la razón por la que fantaseaba con Naruto era porque consideraba que era una preparación para un momento en el que necesitaría seducirlo. Lo que ella sentía probablemente no era la forma más sabia de confrontar a una persona que pudiera controlarla. Sin embargo, probablemente no solo era la mejor manera de aislarlo, sino de hacer que revelara su verdadero yo.

Aún así, considerando los cuentos traducidos que había leído sobre mujeres que no solo habían sido víctimas de un corruptor, sino que habían fallado al enfrentarlas. La idea de poner su cabeza en la boca del león, por así decirlo, no era algo que le entusiasmara particularmente hacer. Silenciosamente cerrando la puerta del salón de clases, suspiró mientras deseaba que él actuara más como los Corruptores de la leyenda, ya que estaba segura de que con tantas víctimas dispuestas a elegir a su alrededor, sería mucho más fácil atraparlo. acto de reclamarlos. Sin embargo, al pensar en el escritorio lleno de fichas, ella sabía que el tiempo estaba de su lado si él era un corruptor, así que más temprano que tarde necesitaría ponerse directamente en su camino.

Tsunade entró en el laboratorio médico ubicado dentro de la Guarida, causando que Karin, que había estado preparando su llegada, se volviera hacia ella. El Uzumaki al darse cuenta de la sonrisa que llevaba el Hokage dijo: "Parece que estás de muy buen humor teniendo en cuenta lo que hay en la tienda".

El Senju asintió, y no se sorprendió particularmente por el comentario, ya que algunas personas habían hecho similares durante todo el día. Se quitó la chaqueta cuando dijo: "Hoy acaba de comenzar con el pie derecho".

Karin estaba a punto de preguntar por qué, pero fue interrumpida cuando Hinata entró en el laboratorio diciendo: "Me pediste verme, Tsunade".

El Hokage en el proceso de quitarse la camisa inclinó la cabeza antes de responder: "Sí, ¿puedes mirar mi chakra y decirme si ha habido un cambio?"

Los ojos de Karin se agrandaron, lo cual fue una acción reflejada por Hinata antes de asentir y activar su Byakugan cuando el Hokage terminó de quitarse la camisa. Tsunade obviamente esperaba los resultados cuando Hinata le informó: "Parece ser naranja ahora".

Los labios de Tsunade se convirtieron en una sonrisa aún más divertida cuando dijo: "Eso es apropiado".

Sin embargo, Karin tenía docenas de preguntas y comenzó a dispararlas mientras decía: "¿Esto indica un cambio positivo? Después de todo, es difícil imaginar una emoción más positiva que el amor. ¿Qué lo provocó? ¿Como supiste? ¿Qué ...? "

" Más despacio ", dijo Tsunade levantándose para sentarse en una mesa médica. "Realmente no siento que este cambio se deba únicamente a mis sentimientos por él en evolución. Creo que es más parecido a cómo en el pasado nos enfocamos en tonos de verde ".

Hinata comprendió rápidamente lo que quería decir el Hokage cuando dijo: "Estás diciendo que cuando Tayuya se unió por primera vez no tenía las mismas dudas que teníamos y que el suyo era de un tono más oscuro. Usted cree que este cambio no es tanto un cambio de un fuerte positivo al amor, sino un cambio similar dentro del espectro ".

"Sí," dijo Tsunade rápidamente, "Pero, también creo que es un resultado provocado por el cambio de chakra de Naruto. Pero, antes de teorizar demasiado, ¿puedes pedirle a los demás que te muestren su chakra? No necesariamente creo que soy el primero. Para las mujeres, actualmente fuera de Konoha, use los métodos habituales para que vengan a la Guarida. Además, infórmeles que Kiyomi desea llamar a todos juntos. Aparentemente, hay algunos asuntos que considera que necesitamos discutir como grupo ".

Hinata asintió con la cabeza y sonrió suavemente diciendo: "Me imagino que no será muy difícil lograr que la gente esté de acuerdo".

Tsunade inclinó la cabeza ya que había pasado un tiempo desde que habían hecho una prueba de chakra. Particularmente cuando Naruto hizo un punto de nunca preguntar, prefiriendo inferir dónde estaban sus relaciones a través de las interacciones con sus amantes. Aún así, entre las propias mujeres, algunas tenían curiosidad por saber si su chakra coincidía con lo que sentían que debería ser.

Sin embargo, Karin tenía pura curiosidad acerca de lo que significaba el nuevo color, particularmente si estaba relacionado con el cambio de color que Naruto había experimentado. "Entonces, ¿qué otras mujeres crees que serían este nuevo color naranja? Obviamente lo has pensado un poco.

"Eso depende", respondió Tsunade mientras se acostaba de lado para que su espalda estuviera de cara a la pelirroja. "Si el chakra de Naruto necesitaba haber cambiado primero, entonces imagino que las otras mujeres que podrían haber experimentado un cambio similar serían Yugito, Kiyomi e Ino. Si no, y los colores cambiantes del chakra de Naruto solo permitieron que el cambio se hiciera visible, en cierto sentido, entonces agregaría a Temari a la lista ".

Karin pasó un momento pensando en por qué los Senju creerían que el último cambio de chakra apareció en esas mujeres, y formando una teoría dijo: "Supongo que sería fácil imaginar a Yugito y Kiyomi considerando los eventos recientes, pero con tu calificación sobre Temari, ¿Por qué asumirías a Ino en el primer grupo?

Tsunade se tensó un poco cuando Karin comenzó a frotar desinfectante a lo largo de su columna vertebral, pero en lugar de concentrarse en la inyección bastante dolorosa que seguiría, respondió: "Supongo que crees que el cambio está relacionado con algún gran evento. Pero no lo creo, especialmente porque siento que lo mío sucedió esta mañana ".

Sintió que la sonrisa perpetua que había usado regresaba con toda su fuerza al recordar lo que Naruto le había susurrado al oído, después de que ella se había ofrecido a hacerle Hokage. "¡Gracias mi princesa Senju! Escucharte decir eso fue realmente asombroso. Pero, me tengo que negar. Koharu me dejó muy claro cuando intentó ponerse entre nosotros que podía elegir ser Hokage o tenerte. Tomé esa decisión y nunca me he arrepentido ".

Dándole a Karin el resumen, ella dijo: "Al escucharlo decir que él me eligió por encima de su sueño. Me golpeó todo de una vez. Claro, lo vi en acción, demonios, lo usé como parte de la razón por la que apoyé sus acciones para Yugito a nivel personal. Pero, al escuchar sus palabras, fue la primera vez que realmente entendí lo que él dejó por mí ".

Karin se sintió igualmente conmovida, aunque dudaba que sus sentimientos coincidieran con la intensidad de los Hokage. Sintió una sonrisa similar a la que usaba el Hokage cuando dijo: "Estoy segura de que él lo expresaría no como si renunciara a algo, sino en términos de lo que ganó".

Tsunade asintió, antes de agregar, "Cierto. Por eso creo que este cambio no está tan ligado a una profundización de nuestros sentimientos por él. Pero, por algún tipo de marcador personal de satisfacción o comprensión de sus sentimientos por nosotros que hemos logrado. No siento que amo a Naruto más de lo que lo hice, pero creo que entiendo mejor el amor que él tiene por mí ".

Karin, analizando lo que dijo Senju, concluyó: "Ah, entonces crees que si Temari ha cambiado, llegó a ese mismo entendimiento durante el incidente con su hermano".

"Sí, el chakra de Naruto simplemente no había alcanzado el nivel donde se reflejaba. Eso es si ahora es diferente, "respondió el Hokage. Sintiendo la siguiente pregunta de Karin, agregó: "Ino probablemente cambió en la fiesta de promoción de Karui. Después de que habló con Yugito, tuvieron un breve intercambio en el que sus sentimientos se alegraron tanto como los de Yugito y para mí ambos se sintieron similares a lo que me sucedió a mí ".

Karin se preguntó qué significaban estos últimos cambios y cómo afectaría lo que ya pensaban que entendían sobre el Enlace. Sin embargo, ella dejó caer el asunto por el momento mientras se enfocaba en el procedimiento que estaban a punto de realizar, "Estoy a punto de comenzar. Será una serie de tres disparos donde el compuesto se inyecta directamente en la médula ósea. Allí, si todo toma, debería comenzar a activar los genes latentes del Kekkei Genkai de tu abuelo.

La pelirroja pudo escuchar la diversión en la voz de Tsunade cuando dijo: "Te das cuenta de que le estás explicando esto a la persona que creó el procedimiento".

"Lo sé", dijo Karin buscando el primer inyector con su aguja extremadamente larga, "Pero, quería darte tiempo para prepararte mentalmente. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres darle a Naruto la oportunidad de estar aquí?

"Sí," dijo Tsunade definitivamente, "Si él supiera todos los detalles. Probablemente trataría de disuadirme de eso. Me diría que ya soy lo suficientemente fuerte. Karin también inclinó la cabeza para pensar, así que alineó la aguja con el primer punto de inyección. Tsunade se aclaró la mente para prepararse para el dolor, pero no sin antes agregar: "Pensaría que lo estoy haciendo solo por él. Pero, también estoy haciendo esto por mí mismo. Me niego a acostumbrarme a mirarle la espalda cuando nuestros enemigos finalmente comienzan a atacarnos con fuerza ". Sintiendo que su resolución se fortalecía, apenas dejó escapar un gruñido cuando el disparo penetró en su columna para comenzar a entregar su contenido.

Tier estaba vestida de manera extremadamente informal mientras usaba su regazo favorito como almohada, que resultó ser de Naruto mientras hacía uso de la biblioteca de la mansión. Afuera, del estudio de Kiyomi, que era mucho más pequeño y ubicado en el tercer piso, la biblioteca en el segundo era la habitación favorita de Tier. Se preguntó si era el resultado del tiempo que había pasado escondiéndose en varias ruinas desde que Bijuu se había separado por primera vez. Teniendo en cuenta cómo los antepasados de los Uchiha, y más tarde casi todas las facciones en existencia, habían tratado de capturarlos para aprovechar sus poderes. Tier había pasado muchos siglos simplemente escondiéndose. Aun así, descubrió que, aunque le molestaban los humanos por su búsqueda interminable, al mismo tiempo también la fascinaban. Particularmente,

Se imaginó que una parte de su curiosidad era tratar de entender por qué los humanos los habían codiciado tanto. Por eso la biblioteca la llamaba con tanta frecuencia, ya que ya no tenía que adivinar qué conocimiento quedaba atrapado justo fuera de su comprensión. De hecho, para su gran alegría, había encontrado varios libros que detallaban algunos de los escritos que había visto. No es sorprendente que muchas de las historias que había inventado sobre lo que se estaba representando hubieran estado completamente apagadas. El libro que estaba disfrutando actualmente en este momento, por ejemplo, detallaba el templo en el que se había estado escondiendo cuando el hombre que se convertiría en el Primer Hokage la había rastreado y sellado para luego usarlo como moneda de cambio.

Al recordar el recuerdo, sintió algo de la amargura que tenía por el regreso de Hashirama Senju. Pero, se desvaneció una vez que Naruto, casi como si sintiera el giro oscuro que habían tomado sus emociones, comenzó a frotar su estómago expuesto. Casi tenía ganas de ronronear, pero creía que estaba más en línea con la forma en que Yoruichi reaccionaría. Aun así, el rápido recordatorio de la presencia de su amante, mientras él miraba fijamente la chimenea crepitante cercana desde el sofá que compartían, hizo que sus emociones cambiaran de rumbo. Su amargura fue rápidamente reemplazada por una sensación de diversión que el hombre que había recogido y esclavizado a ella y a sus hermanos. A su vez, hizo que un hombre recogiera a su esposa, nieta y primo para utilizarlos en sus ambiciones.

Sin embargo, Tier sintió que era un mal servicio para su amante compararlo con el Primer Hokage, porque las mujeres que recolectó dispuestas usaron su poder y habilidades para apoyarlo. Debido a eso, Naruto había logrado lo que cientos, si no miles de personas habían intentado antes que él. Une a todos los Bijuu debajo de él, dado que todavía quedaban algunas reservas, pero Tier estaba convencido de que solo era cuestión de tiempo. Particularmente porque dos de los restantes Bijuu con gusto se entregarían a él, pero debido a varias otras circunstancias encontraron su camino hacia él.

Sintió que incluso Kukaku se acercaba a él, pero su orgullo y la frialdad que Naruto mostraba a su alrededor en la actualidad eran las principales razones por las que seguía convencida de que estaba feliz con su estilo de vida actual de aventuras sin sentido. Aunque, Tier sabía que una de esas aventuras no era tan insignificante como su hermana pensaba que era. Algo que no estaba del todo segura de que el hombre al que Kukaku prefería llamar compartiera. Aún así, conocía a su hermana lo suficiente como para expresar sus preocupaciones solo conduciría a una discusión que no quería tener, así que pensó que el tiempo probaría que uno de ellos era correcto.

Tier podía entender por qué su hermana era tan distante acerca de convertirse en uno de los amantes de Naruto. Después de todo, considerando la cantidad de milenios que habían pasado tratando de permanecer fuera del control humano. Revertir repentinamente esa decisión, especialmente cuando se considera cuán directamente Naruto podía controlar ese poder a través del Enlace, no era una conclusión a la que algunos pudieran llegar fácilmente. Sin embargo, Tier no tenía dudas de que era la decisión correcta para ella, y fue en cómo había reaccionado ante el deseo de Mira de dejar de proteger los envíos para la compañía Great Tree Shipping que lo cimentó. Particularmente, como había llegado en un momento en que la compañía comenzaba a sentir presiones de su competencia. Sin embargo, Naruto solo había sido de apoyo, incluso teniendo que convencer a Kiyomi para que dejara de presionar a Mira para que regresara.

El recuerdo llevó a Tier a alcanzar y acunar la mejilla de su amante para guiarlo a besarla. Naruto siguió sus instrucciones silenciosas para recibir un casto, pero un beso amoroso que le hizo preguntar: "No pensé que un libro sobre templos viejos y mohosos provocara sentimientos románticos en ti".

Tier sonrió ante sus burlas antes de responder: "No, fueron los pensamientos que se estimularon al recordar mi tiempo entre ellos lo que sí".

La mirada de Naruto se volvió comprensiva cuando dijo: "Debe haber estado solo".

"Lo fue", respondió Tier mientras acunaba su mejilla nuevamente para atraerlo hacia otro beso, "pero ahora estoy aquí". Sus labios se encontraron, y Tier tuvo que admitir que lo que más le gustaba de convertirse en humana era el beso. Para ella era casi una forma perfecta de comunicación, ya que se podían transmitir tantos sentimientos en un beso que se perdería con las palabras. Pero, ella también disfrutó de cómo era una forma de conversación que podría cambiar a mitad de ritmo, tal como la de ellos. Lo que si bien había comenzado casualmente, se estaba volviendo cada vez más apasionado. Por eso, cuando separó los labios para aceptar la lengua de Naruto, no se sorprendió cuando su mano que había quedado sobre su estómago comenzó a viajar hacia abajo. Abrió las piernas con anticipación y se alegró de llevar solo una camisa naranja ajustada y sudaderas holgadas. Especialmente,

Tier gimió contra él y sintió que la almohada de su regazo comenzaba a endurecerse, lo que a su vez la hizo sentir más húmeda al saber el efecto que estaba teniendo sobre él. Levantó las caderas del sofá para poder sacar los sudores de su cuerpo. No tanto como para poder extenderse más, pero como estaban atrapando la cabeza, estaba emitiendo una sensación de incomodidad. Que una vez que estuvieron libres de sus pies, ella se extendió ampliamente y gimió profundamente cuando su amante empujó su dedo medio dentro de ella. Él se frotó a lo largo del techo de su túnel de amor causando que ella se tensara y arqueara la espalda mientras estimulaba un grupo especialmente sensible de nervios.

También sirvió para romper su beso cuando ella gimió, permitiendo que Naruto cambiara su enfoque hacia sus senos. Donde mordisqueó una de las protuberancias que sobresalían de la camisa. Los gemidos de Tier se hicieron más fuertes cuando comenzó a frotar también su clítoris con el pulgar, sintiéndose al borde del clímax. Ella trató de alejarse y crear algo de espacio para poder reanudar en un campo de juego más parejo. Pero ella solo logró sentarse en el sofá antes de que Naruto la inclinara, e inmediatamente enterró su rostro en su trasero para comenzar a lamer su coño.

Reconociendo su derrota, gimió en los cojines del sofá mientras su lengua exploraba cada rincón y grieta en su esfuerzo por recoger su esencia. Sin embargo, cuando ella se acercaba a su liberación, él se alejó diciendo: "No sirve de nada. Simplemente tienes una gran fuga. Se quitó los pantalones y presionó su polla hacia su entrada y dijo: "Supongo que la única forma de manejar esto es enchufarlo".

Tier estuvo de acuerdo con todo su corazón cuando ella se empujó hacia atrás para encontrar su empuje, y gritó cuando su polla besó su vientre. Naruto se encorvó sobre ella mientras se arrodillaba dentro de ella, y llevó el dedo que había usado dentro de ella hasta su boca. Tier consciente de lo mucho que lo excitaba, trazó su lengua alrededor del dedo mientras su polla se deslizaba dentro de ella.

Se las arregló para ejercer algo de control en sus relaciones sexuales mientras empujaba hacia atrás para que Naruto se recostara en el sofá. Ahora en la parte superior, ella agarró sus rodillas y se levantó casi hasta el punto en que su polla se deslizaría fuera de ella antes de caer de nuevo para empalarse. Naruto estaba más que dispuesto a dejar que ella se hiciera cargo mientras se recostaba y disfrutaba de ver su trasero alzarse y caer sobre su virilidad. Después de varios minutos, Tier volvió a cambiar las cosas cuando ella movió las manos para descansar detrás de ella sobre su estómago y comenzó a apretar las caderas contra él. Naruto aprovechó la oportunidad para liberar sus senos empujando la parte delantera de su camisa sobre ellos y luego comenzó a masajearlos mientras le pellizcaba los pezones.

La cabeza de Tier se disparó hacia atrás cuando una sacudida pasó de sus tetas, a su giro y sacudió su coño. Lo que, junto con el hecho de que Naruto comenzaba a mover sus caderas, hizo que ella se levantara lo suficiente como para darle espacio para trabajar, mientras ella trataba de mantener el momento entre el sexo y la dicha indefinidamente. Sin embargo, tal estado era imposible, especialmente porque su núcleo resistió el asalto de la polla de Naruto. Envió una llamarada de rendición cuando estalló en liberación, justo cuando Naruto se enterró por completo dentro de ella para inundar sus profundidades con su semilla.

Cuando ella bajó a la tierra, también se derrumbó sobre él arrullando contenta mientras su polla aún dura se movía dentro de ella. Ella miró por encima de su hombro y comenzó a besarlo en agradecimiento, que rápidamente se calentó mientras se preparaban para la segunda ronda. Sin embargo, fueron interrumpidos cuando Rangiku gritó: "¿Qué tenemos aquí?"

Sin embargo, para sorpresa de Tier, en lugar de estar relacionado con el acto sexual que acababa de ocurrir entre Naruto y ella. La puerta se abrió para revelar a un Cyan arrodillado y sonrojado que intentaba ajustarse la ropa para ocultar el hecho de que se había estado complaciendo mientras los miraba. Rangiku miró hacia la habitación y vio a los amantes aún conectados brillando cuando dijo: "Oh, bueno, eso tiene sentido".

Luego entró en la habitación y fue seguida por Yoruichi y Urd. Por el leve sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas, Tier imaginó que los tres habían estado bebiendo un poco, lo cual confirmaron cuando Rangiku dijo: "Vinimos aquí para ver si querías divertirte, Naruto. Pero, parece que nos ganaste al nivel Tier.

"Esta noche, fue mi noche con él", dijeron los ex cinco colas, "solo porque quería pasarlo leyendo en su compañía, no significa que no fue divertido".

Después de quitarse la ropa, Rangiku se inclinó sobre su hermana mientras ella respondía: "Para él o para ti".

Tier por un momento tuvo un conflicto porque admitió que no estaba segura, pero se tranquilizó cuando él dijo: "A veces, una noche tranquila en compañía de un amante es justo lo que la mente y el cuerpo necesitan. Especialmente, si se sigue con una noche de bebida contigo.

Rangiku hizo un puchero cuando dijo: "¿Estás diciendo que pasar tiempo conmigo es como trabajar?"

Naruto se rió entre dientes antes de responder: "¡Por supuesto que no! Pero puede ser mucho más agotador mantenerte al día ".

Él gimió cuando Rangiku ahuecó sus bolas mientras ella decía: "Entonces espero que hayas disfrutado de tu paz y tranquilidad. Porque es hora de poner a prueba esa resistencia recuperada ". Luego se inclinó hacia adelante presionando sus senos contra los de Tier mientras besaba a Naruto sobre el hombro de su hermana.

Cyan no estaba seguro de qué hacer con lo que acababa de suceder. No tenía la intención de ver el espectáculo que había presenciado, pero al asomarse a la biblioteca sabiendo que era uno de los mejores lugares para encontrar a Tier, no había podido mirar hacia otro lado al encontrarla rebotando en la polla de su amante. A partir de ahí, su cuerpo actuó por sí solo cuando comenzó a acariciar sus senos por encima de su ropa antes de ajustarlos para tener un acceso más directo a sus tetas y, finalmente, a su coño. Cuando Rangiku la llamó, ella accidentalmente se topó con la puerta exponiéndose a Tier y Naruto, y casi muere de mortificación. Solo para ser rápidamente olvidado ya que un nuevo espectáculo estaba por comenzar.

Cyan sintió el deseo de escapar y fingió que el evento nunca sucedió. Pero descubrió que no podía moverse, especialmente porque Tier y Naruto ahora estaban sentados en el centro del sofá. La mujer de piel oscura todavía estaba de espaldas a él cuando ella se levantó y bajó sobre su polla, Cyan descubrió que ahora tenía una vista clara del coño de Bijuu mientras agarraba el eje enterrado en su interior. Rangiku estaba arrodillada a la derecha de los amantes de la rutina, con la boca apretada contra el pecho de Tier, mientras sus dedos frotaban pequeños círculos alrededor de la parte superior del coño Bijuu.

Una Yoruichi desnuda se unió a ellos en el sofá, y aunque Tier parecía ajeno a la presencia de Cyan, eso cambió cuando susurró al oído de la mujer rubia. Los ojos de Tier se encontraron con los de Cyan, pero en lugar de alarmarse o avergonzarse, la mujer de cabello color oliva casi pareció excitarla. Se dio cuenta de que la antigua Five-Tails parecía elevarse un poco más cada vez que levantaba la polla de Naruto y se hundía un poco más con cada golpe sucesivo. Para Cyan, parecía ser la forma en que Tier le mostraba qué mujer sucia podía ser.

Cyan se sorprendió un poco por la pantalla, particularmente por la forma lasciva en que besaba a Urd mientras el Ocho Colas de cabello plateado se inclinaba sobre el respaldo del sofá. Sin embargo, en retrospectiva, tenía sentido para ella. Al ser creada, ella sabía que ella y su otra Fracción, que pensaban de sí mismas porque estaban formadas por partes de las colas que Tier había sacrificado, la habían colocado en un pedestal. Lo que si bien estaba segura de que Tier apreciaba, también significaba que no podían apreciarla realmente como persona. Más como un ídolo que casi adoraban, y mientras Cyan era consciente de esto hasta cierto punto. A veces, admitió, todavía volvía a la versión idolatrada de Tier que tenía.

Uno que era difícil de sincronizar con la imagen de su tensión mientras gritaba: "Sí, lléname con tu semen".

Ella se derrumbó contra Naruto, y se levantó de su polla causando una pequeña cascada de esperma. Rangiku dejó a Tier en el sofá donde había estado arrodillada y rápidamente tomó una posición entre las piernas de Naruto mientras envolvía sus tetas alrededor de su polla. Trabajándolos sobre su vara, ella dijo: "Tier, hiciste su polla tan resbaladiza con tus jugos, su polla simplemente se desliza entre mis pechos". Luego inclinó la barbilla hacia abajo para comenzar a chuparla cada vez que aparecía entre sus divertidas bolsas.

Cyan se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola mirando el programa y al mirar encontró al humano que parecía ser la sombra de Yoruichi. Giró la cabeza para estudiar a la mujer y sintió que sus ojos se abrían como platos mientras se masajeaba abiertamente los senos a través de la ropa. Yoruichi se dio cuenta, y frente a ellos abrió las piernas para decir: "Ven, Soifon. Ayuda a prepararme para mi turno.

La joven kunoichi estaba arrodillada ante el sofá en un instante y felizmente enterró su rostro entre los muslos de Yoruichi. "Mmm, siempre ansioso por complacer", ronroneó Yoruichi mientras enterraba las manos en el cabello de la mujer de cabello oscuro y se frotaba el coño contra la barbilla.

Cyan sintió celos por el humano, lo que atribuyó a la cercanía que compartía con el Bijuu de dos colas que admiraba. No se perdió en ella que, en muchos sentidos, su relación con Tier reflejaba la de Soifon con Yoruichi. Excepto, existía una cercanía entre Yoruichi y Soifon que faltaba entre Tier y su Fracción. Tampoco era solo la cercanía psíquica, sino más bien una apertura que las dos mujeres compartían.

Rangiku se subió al regazo de Naruto y ella guió su eje dentro de ella. Ella gritó mientras se hundía en el empalador de kunoichi, y enterró su rostro entre sus senos mientras ella se turnaba rebotando en su regazo. Urd se movió al frente del sofá donde se arrodilló ante Naruto y Rangiku y comenzó a chuparle las bolas. Pero, al darse cuenta de que Tier volvía al mundo consciente, se movió para comenzar a lamer el semen que se le había escapado, pero se detuvo para decir por encima del hombro: "¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros, Cyan? Estoy seguro de que Tier agradecería que la limpiaras.

Cyan no estaba seguro de cómo responder, y miró hacia Tier para encontrar que la mujer parecía bastante avergonzada ahora. Estaba a punto de negarse a no querer ser la causa de la incomodidad de Tier, pero notó que la rubia también había adoptado una posición similar a la de Yoruichi como si presentara una invitación silenciosa. Cyan se sintió nerviosa al acercarse, especialmente porque no estaba segura de qué hacer. Pero, arrodillada ante Tier, optó por concentrarse en las partes que se sentían bien durante sus propias exploraciones.

Encontró el sabor bastante extraño, pero no desagradable pero la tripulación estaba nerviosa cuando comenzó a temer que no estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo. Principalmente, como no estaba obteniendo las mismas reacciones que Naruto parecía ser capaz de obtener de ella, o que Soifon estaba recibiendo de Yoruichi. Sin embargo, Tier dejó escapar un gemido suave cuando dijo: "Lo estás haciendo bien Cyan. Sé más seguro de ti mismo.

Al escuchar las palabras de Five-Tail, Cyan se dio cuenta de que una parte del problema era su propia tentativa, por lo que comenzó a atacar más enérgicamente los labios inferiores y el clítoris de Bijuu. Tier dejó escapar un grito agudo cuando enterró una mano en el cabello de Cyan para guiarla a los lugares en los que quería enfocarse. La mujer se perdió disfrutando de la crema que la rubia estaba goteando, pero aún estaba lo suficientemente consciente como para darse cuenta de que Urd había comenzado a desnudarla. Se sintió un poco cohibida por ese hecho, principalmente debido a la presencia de Naruto, pero se drenó cuando la mano enterrada en su cabello la levantó hacia el sofá donde encontró que los labios de Tier pronto se presionaron contra los de ella.

Sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock al descubrir que estaba besando al Bijuu que idolatraba, pero solo se volvió más surrealista para ella como después de varios momentos de felicidad. La mujer rubia la hizo girar para que estuviera sentada en el sofá, Tier luego se dejó caer al suelo donde empujó las rodillas de Cyan en el aire para abrir las piernas, y luego enterró la cara en su arrebato. Cyan estaba mortificada cuando dijo: "Lady Tier, no, ese lugar está sucio".

Tier dio un pequeño resoplido desdeñoso y divertido mientras respondía: "No más sucio que el mío", antes de reanudar su disfrute del arrebato de Fracción. Cyan enterró su rostro en sus manos, pero no podía negar lo bien que se sentía, que solo creció cuando sintió que una segunda lengua se unía. Mirando entre sus dedos, descubrió que Urd también estaba entre sus muslos y lamía su coño mientras Tier lamió sus muslos. Luego compartieron un beso, donde Urd dijo: "Mmm, ella sabe bastante dulce, ¿no?"

"De hecho", respondió Tier antes de abandonar su lugar para colocarse sobre el borde del sofá donde podría comenzar a succionar las tetas de Cyan. Sintiendo que la lengua de Bijuu rodaba alrededor de su pezón resultó demasiado para Cyan cuando llegó. Su mundo se puso blanco mientras llenaba la boca de Urd con sus jugos, que Tier rápidamente participó mientras tiraba a la mujer de cabello plateado en un beso.

Cyan perdió el conocimiento por un momento cuando, cuando llegó, descubrió que Rangiku se había movido sobre la polla de Naruto para estar de espaldas a él. Tanto Urd como Tier estaban ahora arrodillados ante el Bijuu que rebotaba que había sido el One-tails y se había pegado a sus senos. Sin embargo, Cyan descubrió que su enfoque estaba en Naruto, mientras agarraba las caderas de Rangiku mientras ella lo montaba. No estaba segura de por qué, pero sentía que podía entenderlo un poco, particularmente sus sentimientos por Tier. Como tal, ella no sintió una sensación de vergüenza cuando su mirada se desvió hacia ella, y él le dedicó una sonrisa divertida como si no pudiera creer el momento que estaban disfrutando juntos. Cyan no estaba seguro de qué en su mirada la impulsó a inclinarse hacia adelante y besarlo. Pero, mientras su lengua buscaba explorar su boca y entraba en contacto con la suya, se preguntó si era el hecho de que él la había visto.

Cyan también descubrió que podía entender por qué Tier parecía disfrutar besando a Naruto tan a menudo que se sentía perdida en el acto. Finalmente, ella se retiró para respirar, así como para soltar un gemido cuando Naruto retiró la mano de la cadera de Rangiku para enterrarla entre sus piernas y empujó su dedo medio dentro de ella. Cyan sacudió sus caderas mientras disfrutaba de la prueba de su dedo, que sintió tensa cuando Naruto gimió, "Mierda, me estoy corriendo".

Rangiku también gritó después de golpearse para asegurarse de que su esperma se depositara profundamente dentro de ella. Luego se puso de pie con las piernas temblorosas, pero se sintió algo apoyada cuando Tier rápidamente agarró su trasero y luego comenzó a chupar la semilla de su amante. Cyan observó por un momento, y deseando una idea de lo que Tier estaba disfrutando bajó su rostro hacia la polla de Naruto. Él gimió cuando ella tragó alrededor de un tercio de su eje, y comenzó a menear rápidamente su cabeza en su regazo. Ella lo escuchó inhalar bruscamente mientras decía: "Por favor, ten en cuenta tus dientes".

Cyan gimió su comprensión mientras movía su boca sobre él de una manera más controlada, lo cual no fue exactamente fácil ya que él agregó un segundo dedo a su sondeo de ella. No podía negar que encontró el sabor más bien exquisito, lo que le hizo darse cuenta mucho de que lo que había disfrutado al probar el quim de Tier había sido la semilla con la que Naruto la había llenado.

Cyan escuchó a Urd decir lastimeramente: "Naruto, es mi turno de recibir algo de tu semen".

Por el rabillo del ojo, Cyan vio al Bijuu nacido de un trozo de ocho colas arrodillado con la cara presionada contra el suelo y el culo en el aire. La polla en su boca se hinchó cuando él dijo: "Voy a estar allí". Cyan se sorprendió de que se sintiera decepcionada por su respuesta, pero no duró cuando agregó: "Pero primero". Luego apartó sus dedos de ella para pellizcar su clítoris, lo que causó que Cyan explotara en otro clímax y la llevó a entregar su polla para que pudiera darle voz.

Naruto aprovechó la oportunidad para pararse y agacharse detrás de Urd, quien gritó cuando se deslizó dentro de ella. Cyan tenía un asiento en la primera fila cuando se había derrumbado para tumbarse en el lugar donde Naruto había desocupado, así que vio cómo su polla golpeaba el coño fuertemente agarrado de la mujer de piel oscura. Su mirada se dirigió hacia Tier y Rangiku, que estaban en el piso cercano y apretaban sus coños, antes de enfocarse en la pareja que estaba junto a ella. Aunque demasiado cansada para mirar, por los gemidos, imaginó que Yoruichi, como Tier tenía para ella, ahora estaba lamiendo el coño de Soifon. Lo cual resultó ser el caso cuando la mujer vacilante gritó "Lady Yoruichi", de una manera que dejó en claro que estaba llegando al clímax.

Entonces Yoruichi entró en su campo de visión cuando se paró sobre Urd para que su trasero se enfrentara a Naruto. Luego se inclinó como para tocarse los dedos de los pies y gimió cuando, incluso antes de completar el movimiento, encontró la cara de su amante enterrada en su trasero. Naruto se comió su coño con entusiasmo, mientras su polla revolvía el interior de Urd.

Cyan se concentró en la polla de Naruto mientras continuaba escarbando a la mujer gimiendo de cabello plateado que estaba encorvado. Se llevó la mano a las piernas y se frotó la hendidura y comenzó a preguntarse cómo se sentiría enterrarlo dentro de ella. Ella gimió al imaginar que habría sido lo que sintió de sus dedos marcados hasta las once. Intentando igualar su circunferencia, levantó las caderas del sofá y enterró tres dedos dentro de ella. Ella cronometró sus dedos de empuje para que coincidieran con los de Naruto y no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada de que probablemente no estaba llegando tan profundamente como él a Urd.

Al necesitar más, se sentó en el sofá y aún moviendo sus dedos dentro y fuera, comenzó a usar su mano libre para masajear su pecho. Ella gimió cuando comenzó a acelerar para igualarlo cuando él comenzó a bombear a Urd aún más rápido. Pero, ella no pudo igualar el resultado que logró con Urd cuando ella levantó la cabeza para gritar mientras él se ponía rígido y comenzó a inyectar su semilla en ella. Esto llenó a Cyan de curiosidad por lo que Urd estaba experimentando cuando su semilla se vertió en ella ...

Cyan se sorprendió deseando que Naruto girara y plantara su polla dentro de ella. Pero, casi como si lo hubieran coreografiado, apenas salió de Urd. Yoruichi giró y saltó a sus brazos mientras se paraba, y se empaló en su polla dura. Una de las manos de la mujer de cabello púrpura le acarició la mejilla mientras se besaban lascivamente, mientras Naruto rodeaba con cuidado la Urd derrumbada. Se giró para que la mujer que rebotaba se enfrentara a Cyan y luego se arrodilló para acostar a Yoruichi en el suelo.

Condujo su polla brutalmente dentro de ella, y le permitió a Cyan ver la completa satisfacción que aparecía en la cara de Bijuu de dos colas cada vez que estaba completamente dentro de ella. Nuevamente, descubrió que se preguntaba cómo se sentiría tener a Naruto encima de ella y golpear lugares que nunca supo que existían. Sintiéndose decepcionada con sus dedos, los retiró y abrió mucho los ojos cuando Naruto la agarró por la cadera y casi la levantó del sofá. Con su mitad superior aún descansando sobre ella, ella gimió cuando él apretó su boca contra su feminidad y su lengua comenzó a explorar sus profundidades.

Cyan descansó sus piernas sobre sus hombros y espalda mientras lamía los fluidos que su coño estaba produciendo. Además, en mayor volumen que cuando se había estado complaciendo. Miró hacia abajo por su cuerpo y descubrió que disfrutaba de la vista del apuesto hombre acurrucado entre sus muslos. Pero, Naruto era un asunto de negocios, lo cual era algo bueno cuando ese negocio le daba placer, y en lo que parecía un tiempo récord, ella se encontró clímax, cubriéndole la boca y la barbilla en su liberación.

Ella gimió suavemente mientras él se alejaba, y compartió su recompensa con Yoruichi, quien gimió cuando comenzaron a besarse nuevamente. Cyan se desplomó del sofá para aterrizar en un montón junto a ellos, y observó como un títere que tenía los hilos cortados mientras las piernas de Yoruichi envolvían las caderas de Naruto. La mujer de cabello púrpura cerró los tobillos detrás de él y luego lo empujó profundamente dentro de ella mientras soltaba un fuerte grito de liberación.

Cuando bajó, sus piernas cayeron al suelo permitiendo que Naruto se soltara. Cyan no estaba demasiado sorprendido de descubrir que su polla fue rápidamente reemplazada por la lengua de Soifon cuando ella tomó su lugar entre las piernas de la mujer de piel oscura. Yoruichi ronroneó mientras la joven prodigaba su feminidad con atención, mientras buscaba la crema que Naruto había dejado atrás.

Cyan luego se centró en Tier cuando ella y Rangiku lograron la liberación. Las dos mujeres se abrazaron mientras llegaban al clímax antes de caerse para tumbarse en el suelo y empezar a temblar de felicidad posclimática. Naruto se sentó en el sofá a su lado, como para examinar la carnicería. La mirada de Cyan se dirigió hacia él, y para su sorpresa, su polla aún estaba de pie. Poniéndose de rodillas, nuevamente lo tomó en su boca y aunque él gimió de placer, dijo: "No tienes que hacer eso, Cyan".

Ella lo dejó escapar de sus labios cuando respondió: "Quiero", antes de volver rápidamente a complacer su vara. Cuando le pasó la lengua por el eje, pronto descubrió que su espacio estaba invadido por otra cara, y al darse cuenta de que Tier casi se había alejado. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que probablemente era lo contrario de lo que Bijuu quería, y finalmente comprendió por qué no había cerrado la distancia entre Tier como Soifon había hecho con Yoruichi. No porque respetara a la mujer rubia, sino porque la admiración no la había dejado verla como persona. Lo cual, si bien había logrado una comprensión menor de eso en el pasado, todavía se mantuvo bastante objetiva en sus tratos con ella. Siempre cediendo a favor de lo que ella creía que la antigua Five-Tails quería.

Sin embargo, Cyan descubrió que no quería entregar la polla de Naruto al Bijuu, y continuó complaciéndolo. Tier también lo intentó, y casi parecía complacido por la renuencia de Cyan a renunciar a su posición. Esto hizo que las dos mujeres trataran de alejarse mutuamente mientras conservaban el primer lugar antes que él. Naruto gimió cuando su polla terminó pasando entre las dos mujeres. Para sorpresa de Cyan cuando anunció: "Me voy a correr". Tier se retiró rápidamente y le entregó el próximo lanzamiento.

Al principio no estaba segura de qué hacer, ella rápidamente tapó su glande con la boca justo antes de que estallara. Rápidamente se tragó su primer bocado, solo para encontrar que sus mejillas comenzaron a hincharse mientras buscaba capturar el resto. Cuando su polla arrojada se calmó, ella lo dejó ir con un pop para encontrar a Tier todavía arrodillado junto a ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Cyan se inclinó hacia delante y besó a Bijuu, que separó los labios para aceptar el beso y el semen que ofrecía.

Finalmente, los dos se separaron el uno del otro dejando un rastro de saliva que los conectaba hasta que Naruto volvió la cabeza hacia él para besarla también. A Cyan le pareció que la experiencia era muy diferente a los besos que había disfrutado hasta ese momento, ya que los suyos parecían más agresivos, pero fue totalmente tierno cuando se retiró para decir: "Gracias Cyan. Eso fue genial." Se centró en las otras mujeres presentes y dijo: "Creo que es hora de llamarlo una noche".

Cyan se puso de pie y estaba a punto de moverse para recoger su ropa, pero Naruto lo detuvo cuando la rodeó con un brazo y dijo: "Eso puede esperar hasta mañana". Luego siguieron a la estela del grupo, ya que todos se mudaron a una de las habitaciones no reclamadas con una cama adecuada para alojarlos. La cara de Cyan se puso roja como cuando se metió en la cama, Tier se acurrucó detrás de ella, y luego Naruto envolvió a los dos mientras susurraba algo al oído de Tier.

Al escuchar a las otras mujeres ubicarse, Cyan sintió una sensación de satisfacción al ser incluida. También descubrió que estaba anticipando un día en que la prohibición de que Naruto tomara completamente nuevos amantes llegaría a su fin para que ella también pudiera experimentar plenamente el placer que tenían las otras mujeres. Pero, lo más importante, sentía que ella entendía qué era lo que atraía a Tier, él no la veía como una Bijuu, o una fuente de poder. Eso no quería decir que no reconociera esas cosas sobre ella, solo que no influyeron en su trato hacia ella. Reconociendo que una parte principal de la razón por la que había colocado a Tier en un pedestal era porque se consideraba un ser inferior al Bijuu, ciertamente podía entender el atractivo de una persona que simplemente la veía como Cyan y no le importaba cómo había entrado. siendo.

Tier parecía saber dónde estaban sus pensamientos mientras le susurraba al oído: "Ahora lo entiendes". Luego tiró de Cyan con fuerza contra su cuerpo y pronto cayó en un sueño profundo. Un estado de ser que Cyan pronto reflejó con una sonrisa feliz descansando en sus labios.

Capítulo siguiente: Venganza del intermedio del arco: ¡Caliente para el maestro! Parte III


	84. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 84

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío. Además, esta historia es una ficción de limón, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan. Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora. Gracias.

Capítulo 84: Revenge Arc Intermission: ¡Caliente para el profesor! Parte III

Kiyomi caminaba de un lado a otro en el vestíbulo de su mansión mientras pensaba: "Maldita sea Tier, de todos los días para tener una orgía".

Envió una mirada molesta al segundo piso donde sus hermanas atadas compartían una cama con Naruto. Lo cual, aunque normalmente su molestia hubiera sido por haberse perdido, se debía a que mantenía a Naruto cerca. Especialmente, ya que ella había programado la llegada de sus invitados con la creencia de que él estaría durmiendo esa mañana considerando que era un día libre de la Academia, y preferiblemente en el estudio o en cualquier otro lugar realmente. Sintió que varias presencias llegaban a través de la barrera de detección que rodeaba la mansión, y cuando se acercaron a la puerta la abrió rápidamente diciendo: "Gracias por venir. Ahora, por favor sígueme.

Naturalmente para su disgusto, una de sus invitadas se negó a hacerlo en silencio mientras decía: "¿Qué nos convocaste aquí por Fox?"

Kiyomi se volvió hacia sus invitados, que eran Yuffie, Aeris, Tifa y Kiba, para su mayor irritación. Ella reflexivamente casi respondió en un tono similar al hostil que Yuffie había usado, pero pensó que no sería conducente a la razón por la que había invitado a las tres mujeres y dijo: "Por favor, síganme a mi estudio. Esta es una conversación que preferiría mantener entre nosotros ".

Yuffie parecía que iba a negarse, pero Aeris respondió cortésmente: "Por supuesto, por favor, abre el camino".

Tifa, que suena bastante similar a Yuffie, dijo: "No tienes que sonar como si no supiéramos dónde está, Aeris. Hemos estado allí mucho cuando nos obligó a obedecerla.

Aeris frunció el ceño suavemente antes de responder: "Esto es algo que hizo después de que intentamos matar a su anfitrión, así como algunas otras quejas. No tenemos exactamente la culpa de por qué ella se sentiría justificada en su trato con nosotros ".

Kiyomi inclinó la cabeza, pero simplemente se giró para guiarlos a su estudio mientras esperaba que su amante mantuviera su hábito de dormir el fin de semana. Al alcanzarlo, consideró pedirle a Kiba que se quedara afuera, pero supuso que Aeris y Yuffie al menos lo querían presente. Ella cerró la puerta después de ser la última en entrar, y moviéndose hacia su escritorio explicó por qué los había pedido. "Gracias por venir. Los eventos recientes me han demostrado que aunque admití que mi manejo de ustedes tres fue ... incorrecto. Solo admitía lo mismo debido a las dificultades que estaba causando entre Naruto y yo. Pero, sinceramente, no tuve ningún problema con lo que te hice ".

"Sobre lo que fuiste bastante honesto", dijo Aeris, ya que Bijuu lo había dicho cuando le informó a Yuffie y a ella sobre el destino que sospechaba que los esperaba en la Aldea de la Cascada.

"Sí", dijo Kiyomi con remordimiento, "Sin embargo, recientemente me di cuenta de que mis acciones hacia ti estaban equivocadas, y como tal ..." Para sorpresa de los reunidos, la Bijuu de Nueve Colas cayó sobre sus manos y rodillas, donde ella colocó su cabeza contra el suelo y dijo humildemente: "Te pido que me perdones por cómo te he hecho daño".

Antes de que cualquiera de los reunidos pudiera responder, la voz de Naruto se cortó y preguntó: "¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

Kiba se volvió para responder, pero se echó a reír cuando el hombre rubio llevaba una túnica de mujer, que apenas se extendía hasta sus muslos. "¿Qué demonios llevas puesto?"

Naruto encogió de hombros una acción que casi hizo que la cabeza de la gran serpiente de pantalón que residía entre sus piernas alcanzara su punto máximo. Sintiéndose mucho más incómodo en su atuendo debido a la presencia de Aeris y Yuffie, explicó sus razones para interrumpir con rigidez: "Siento irrumpir. Pero sentir la presencia de Tifa. Quería asegurarme de que todo estuviera bien ".

Aeris rápidamente dedujo la razón por la que Kiyomi había estado bastante ansiosa por tenerlos solos, así que dijo: "Creo que lo fue, al menos antes de que aparecieras. La señorita Kiyomi quería disculparse por sus acciones pasadas contra nosotros, y creo que quería hacerlo sin su conocimiento ".

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Naruto enviando una mirada confusa hacia su amante pelirrojo.

Kiyomi estaba de pie con un suspiro como ella explicó: "Quiero disculparme con ellos sin su conocimiento como entonces sentí que podía estar seguro de que era porque realmente había llegado a lamentar mi ..."

"nos Doblar a su voluntad," Yuffie suministra para la Bijuu siente un poco de satisfacción al poder avergonzar a la Bijuu frente a su amante.

Sin embargo, rápidamente se desvaneció cuando Kiyomi parecía realmente arrepentida mientras admitía: "Sí. Fue necesario ver lo que Kanji le hizo al último huésped de mi casa para darse cuenta de que, aunque nuestros métodos diferían, nuestras acciones no eran muy diferentes entre sí ".

Como tal, el ex líder del trío Taki dijo: "Bueno ... no éramos exactamente culpables de por qué nos molestaría".

Aeris le sonrió a la mujer con la que compartía a Kiba cuando dijo: "Creo que lo que Yuffie dice es que aceptamos tu disculpa".

"¡Oye! No vayas a poner palabras en mi boca ", dijo Yuffie rápidamente y contuvo el ceño fruncido al notar que Aeris y Kiba parecían decepcionados de ella.

Kiyomi parecía cautelosa cuando preguntó: "Supongo que estás buscando algún tipo de compensación".

"Mira, te perdono, está bien", dijo Yuffie rápidamente, sintiendo que tratar de contenerlo no le daría lo que quería. "Pero, hay algo que podrías hacer por Aeris y por mí".

"¿Qué sería eso?"

"Podrías dejarnos comenzar a usar las aguas termales aquí de nuevo", dijo Yuffie rápidamente encontrando que incluso los famosos de Konoha palidecieron en comparación. "No es justo que nos echaran solo porque elegimos a Kiba sobre Naruto".

Kiyomi sonrió desde que notó que Kiba se animó por las palabras de la mujer. Aún así, ella respondió: "No puedo simplemente aceptar su solicitud, me temo. Después de todo, más que solo uso las fuentes termales y han sido el lugar de algunos de nuestros deseos más carnales con nuestro amante ". Se dio cuenta de que incluso Aeris parecía bastante decepcionada por su respuesta, aunque Kiba no parecía haber estado demasiado emocionada por el deseo de sus amantes de usar los resortes en su propiedad. Ella atribuyó eso a haber descubierto que Naruto estaba durmiendo con su hermana y su madre al atraparlos durante una de las visitas de las mujeres a Hot Springs. Sin embargo, abrió la puerta a la posibilidad cuando dijo: "Sin embargo, hay un asunto que debo discutir con mi familia, y puede resultar en que debamos permitir que las mujeres que no están ligadas a Naruto puedan entrar. Aún así,

"Bien", dijo Yuffie, "pero si terminas negándote, entonces voy a exigirte que comiences a dejarme trabajar esos envíos a nivel de oro".

"Bueno, me negaría sin ninguna duda", respondió Kiyomi rápidamente antes de agregar, "Tendrías que ser mucho más fuerte antes de que considerara dejarte protegerlos".

Kiba intervino antes de que su amante pudiera, "Por lo que estoy agradecido ya que Naruto me contó lo duro que han sido algunos de esos envíos".

Aeris sonrió y agregó: "Entonces esperemos que estén de acuerdo con su primera demanda. Gracias Kiyomi, por tu sincera disculpa. Sintiendo que Tifa se había quedado callada mientras deseaba expresar su opinión sobre la disculpa de Kiyomi en privado, se dio la vuelta para irse.

Yuffie se molestó con Aeris cuando dijo: "No me lo pongas. También te has quejado de que los muelles externos no están a la altura ". Después de Aeris y Kiba, agregó: "Solo estás tratando de hacer que todos piensen que eres el dulce inocente".

La mujer de cabello castaño sonrió mientras miraba por encima del hombro para responder: "Bueno, me facilitas asumir ese papel". Podrías haber aceptado su disculpa y luego haber solicitado los privilegios para bañarte más tarde.

La respuesta de Yuffie fue cortada cuando Kiba cerró la puerta después de que sus amantes salieran dejando a Naruto solo con Tifa y Kiyomi. Sintió que el aire entre los dos era bastante espeso por la tensión, particularmente cuando el silencio comenzó a prolongarse. Sospechaba que Tifa estaba reflexionando sobre las últimas palabras de Aeris, y sintió que explicaba cómo, mientras suspiraba, la tensión se evaporaba antes de decir: "Acepto tus disculpas".

Tifa se dio la vuelta para irse, pero se detuvo cuando Kiyomi le preguntó: "Aprecio las condiciones sin compromiso que ofreciste. Pero, ¿hay algo que quieras de mí?

La antigua kunoichi Taki se volvió hacia el Bijuu, y admitió: "Estaba pensando en avergonzarte de alguna manera. Tal vez pidiéndole a Naruto que use el enlace sobre usted para que no pueda moverse mientras yo me salga con la suya. Sin embargo, sinceramente, me doy cuenta de que también necesito ofrecer una disculpa. Lo hice por Naruto, pero nunca reconocí que nuestro intento de matarlo también te habría afectado negativamente. Una pequeña sonrisa adornó sus labios cuando también reconoció: "Además, dado que ya tengo acceso a las fuentes termales y ya me diste un cuerpo que habría matado por tener en mi juventud. ¿Qué más podría desear?

Kiyomi sonrió antes de que su mirada se volviera seductora y comenzó a caminar hacia la mujer. Acariciando la cara que le había dado a la mujer, la Bijuu preguntó: "¿Quizás entonces aceptarás mi pedido al permitirme ser testigo de cómo usas ese cuerpo para complacer a nuestro amante compartido?"

A Tifa no pareció importarle la petición, ya que permitió que Kiyomi la abrazara con un beso. Comenzó lentamente como si cada mujer estuviera verificando que realmente no había resentimientos entre ellas, pero pronto se volvió más feroz cuando se rindieron a sus deseos. Luego, Tifa comenzó a empujar a Kiyomi hacia una silla que, tan pronto como el Bijuu se sentó, se retiró para preguntar: "¿Te importaría si jugáramos el escenario que presenté?"

Kiyomi dudó ya que no le gustaba especialmente la idea de que se usara el Binding en ella. Especialmente considerando el papel que había jugado en Naruto obligándola a aceptar que se había equivocado en su forma de tratar con Tifa y sus compañeros de equipo. Sin embargo, ella asintió con la cabeza pensando que al menos negarle el placer conduciría a una mayor recompensa.

Tifa le dedicó una sonrisa de satisfacción antes de retroceder para preguntarle a su amante: "Naruto, ¿puedes ordenarle que no hable o que abandone la silla hasta que llegue al clímax?" Naruto asintió y repitió la orden sintiendo que, a pesar de su deseo habitual de abstenerse de usar el control que se había ganado sobre sus amantes, en este caso sentía que era poco diferente de cómo Maki ocasionalmente usaría su jutsu para atarlo a la cama.

Tifa le dio la espalda a Kiyomi mientras se quitaba los tirantes de los hombros y luego se ponía la camisa blanca sobre la cabeza mientras se acercaba a su amante rubio. Sin embargo, Kiyomi, en lugar de ver a los dos comenzar a besarse enérgicamente mientras Naruto acariciaba uno de los senos de Tifa, se volvió hacia adentro al reconocer que todavía tenía control sobre su cuerpo. Habiendo hecho que Naruto usara el aspecto de comando de Binding en ella, reconoció que cuando lo usara, su voz habría reverberado a través de ella. Esto lo llevó a apodar esa habilidad como la Voz. Aún así, aunque la sensación de su uso lo había sentido similar, su cuerpo en este caso no había podido encerrarse como lo había hecho la vez anterior.

Rápidamente supuso que podría haber sido debido al cambio en el color de su chakra que Hinata le había informado. Suspiró sintiendo una sensación de alivio, especialmente porque se había preocupado inmediatamente al escucharlo, ya que temía que hubiera señalado algún tipo de cambio negativo. Hinata naturalmente había compartido con ella que Tsunade había sentido que era positiva. Particularmente cuando el Hokage había experimentado el mismo cambio de rojo a naranja. Pero aún así, Kiyomi no había podido calmar las dudas persistentes.

Ahora, aunque esas dudas habían desaparecido, ella se acomodó para ver el espectáculo que se desarrollaba ante ella. Aún así, aunque estaba dispuesta a ser simplemente una espectadora por el momento, tenía la intención de unirse para que, para cumplir con las condiciones que le habían dado, comenzara a concentrar su chakra en su clítoris, causando un hormigueo agradable que la recorriera. Para ayudarla, bebió al ver a Tifa inclinada sobre las caderas cuando Naruto se había sentado en medio del pequeño sofá de su estudio, y actualmente estaba disfrutando de la cabeza que estaba recibiendo.

Los pesados senos de Tifa se balanceaban seductoramente mientras movía la boca arriba y abajo de la vara de su amante. El movimiento de sus mamarias resultó atraer a Naruto mientras se inclinaba lo suficiente como para comenzar a masajearlas. Esto hizo que la mujer gimiera cuando él se escapó de sus labios. En ese momento, se inclinó para comenzar a besar a su amante mientras continuaba moviendo lentamente su mano sobre su herramienta que estaba resbaladiza con su saliva.

Mientras sus lenguas rodaban una alrededor de la otra, las manos de Naruto viajaron por el cuerpo de Tifa hasta que descansaron sobre su trasero. Tiró de su falda sobre sus caderas, antes de agarrar las mejillas de su trasero y tirar de ella sobre su regazo atrapando su falo entre sus cuerpos. Tifa separó sus labios de los de él para sonreírle mientras en cambio comenzó a moler su montículo cubierto de bragas en su polla. Naruto gimió antes de sacar un sonido similar de ella cuando se aferró a un seno y comenzó a burlarse de su pezón con la lengua. Tifa se estremeció tanto por la sensación de su lengua moviendo su protuberancia endurecida como por la sensación de su polla deslizándose contra su coño cubierto de tela. Sintió que una fina capa de sudor comenzaba a cubrir su cuerpo mientras su placer continuaba creciendo. y casi perdió el control cuando Naruto agarró un puñado de su otro seno donde comenzó a rodar su pezón entre sus dedos. Ella trató de evitar su liberación, pero lo encontró más difícil cuando la mano libre de su amante se envolvió alrededor de su espalda baja y él tiró de sus caderas apretadas más firmemente contra su barra de acero.

Kiyomi estaba en un estado similar, ya que le resultaba casi imposible quedarse quieta mientras usaba su chakra de manera similar a crear un rasengan para estimular su clítoris. Estaba agarrando los brazos de la silla con la firmeza suficiente para que sus uñas comenzaran a clavarse en el cuero. La tensión continuó aumentando debido a que ella aumentó la intensidad del chakra, estimulándola a seguir el ritmo de los giros de Tifa contra su amante compartido. Como resultado, cuando la ex Taki-nin se tensó y arqueó la espalda mientras gritaba en libertad, Kiyomi también estaba llegando al clímax, aunque la tensión que se había acumulado al tratar de permanecer todavía se desvaneció.

Kiyomi se levantó de la silla y, en circunstancias normales, podría haberse avergonzado por el punto húmedo en el que estaba segura de que estaba manchando la parte posterior de su kimono. Pero, por el momento, se alegraba por ello, ya que más tarde recibiría a un invitado y no tenía ganas de limpiar los muebles. Al acercarse a los dos sentados en el sofá mientras se besaban a raíz del orgasmo de Tifa, los sorprendió al decir: "Estoy herido. Parece que ambos se han olvidado de mí.

"Cómo ..." Tifa pero Kiyomi la silenció con un beso.

Alejándose del Bijuu, dijo: "Seguí las condiciones que usted presentó". Enderezándose, agregó: "Vamos a levantarnos a un lugar más apropiado". Kiyomi luego los teletransportó a los tres a su habitación, con Tifa y Naruto apareciendo en su cama. Habiendo aparecido al pie de ella, comenzó a quitarse la ropa mientras Tifa aún se sentaba a horcajadas sobre Naruto, bajó su rostro hacia el de él para comenzar a besarlo.

Una vez que estuvo completamente desnuda, Kiyomi se subió a la cama y luego, alargando una de sus uñas, hizo varias rodajas en las bragas de Tifa para quitarlas. La otra mujer se levantó y estaba a punto de quejarse, pero como la pelirroja había colocado la polla de Naruto en su entrada, todo lo que hizo fue gemir cuando el movimiento repentino hizo que se deslizara dentro de ella. Kiyomi sonrió mientras le decía a la mujer: "De nada", y luego empujó la bata que llevaba su amante rubia para que pudiera comenzar a lamer su pecho.

Cuando Tifa rebotó en su polla, Naruto usó una mano para alcanzar las piernas de Kiyomi para comenzar a burlarse de su cunnie. Ella gimió y sacó un gemido más profundo de él mientras le mordisqueaba el pezón antes de pasarle la lengua al estómago. Luego comenzó a besar el muslo de Tifa antes de alcanzar sus senos ondulados. Aferrándose a uno, comenzó a succionarlo, mientras sus dedos rodaban el pezón del otro. La cabeza de Tifa se disparó hacia atrás cuando dejó escapar un fuerte gemido y Kiyomi se retiró para preguntar: "¿Acabas de llegar al clímax un poco?"

Tifa asintió con la cabeza y esperó que el Bijuu le pidiera que se hiciera a un lado para poder darle una vuelta al empalador de kunoichi de Naruto. Sin embargo, en su lugar, el pelirrojo dijo: "Me imagino que no estarás satisfecho con eso". Tifa sonrió cuando comenzó a rechinar su coño contra su amante compartido mientras Kiyomi se movía detrás de ella, donde comenzó a masajear las bolas de Naruto mientras decía: "Naruto, creo que te has acostado allí como un bulto lo suficiente". Probablemente no voy a tener un turno hasta que hayas bombeado una gran cantidad de esperma en ella, así que salta a ello ".

Naruto se rió entre dientes antes de rodar a Tifa sobre su espalda, y luego comenzó a hacer todo lo posible para golpearla a través del colchón con su polla. Las piernas de Tifa rápidamente se envolvieron alrededor de él mientras usaba sus piernas para ayudarlo a descender mientras él retiraba todo menos la punta. Kiyomi se recostó para disfrutar del espectáculo ya que parecía que Tifa se perdía cada vez más del placer cada vez que la polla de Naruto se estrellaba contra ella. Sus ojos se volvieron completamente vidriosos cuando Naruto se enterró hasta la empuñadura y dejó escapar un gemido empapado de placer que fue seguido por el grito de éxtasis de Tifa.

Naruto esperó hasta que las piernas de Tifa cayeron a la cama para salir de ella, y le preguntó a Kiyomi, "¿Estás satisfecho?"

La Bijuu le sonrió antes de que ella respondiera: "Ni siquiera un poco. Sin embargo, Tifa, por otro lado, no parece tener ninguna queja.

Naruto se arrastró hacia ella y la besó hambrienta antes de proclamar: "Tampoco lo harás pronto".

"Siempre hablas tan grande", bromeó Kiyomi mientras se recostaba mientras él se movía hacia su clavícula.

Después de abrirse camino hasta su pecho, él respondió: "Me gusta creer que he demostrado que no soy todo lo que se habla".

Kiyomi gimió cuando su lengua comenzó a concentrarse en su protuberancia endurecida, mientras él comenzó a pasar su polla contra su raja. Acercándole la boca a la oreja, comenzó a mordisquearla, mientras respondía: "Las glorias pasadas están muy bien. Pero en el aquí y ahora de este mismo momento, todavía tienes que demostrar tu valía ".

Naruto le sonrió y la hizo llorar mientras golpeaba su polla contra ella de un solo empujón. Sintió que su coño temblaba a su alrededor y le hizo decir: "No te preocupes, mi querido Fox. Nunca descansaré en mis laureles cuando se trata de complacerte o de hacerte feliz en el presente.

Al escuchar las palabras de Naruto, Kiyomi sintió una inmensa sensación de felicidad, que solo creció cuando Naruto se movió lentamente dentro de ella mientras sellaba sus labios con los de ella. Para Kiyomi, los besos eran casi tan buenos como la sensación de su polla moviéndose dentro de ella. Aún así, pronto los dos comenzaron a hacerse más fuertes a medida que sus lujurias comenzaron a tomar el control. Naruto se recostó y agarrando sus caderas las levantó ligeramente mientras comenzaba a meter su polla con más fuerza. Kiyomi gimió en voz alta cuando agarró el edredón sobre su cabeza mientras pequeños arcos de placer eléctrico disparaban su giro cada vez que su polla besaba su vientre.

Una sombra se posó sobre ella, y al enfocarse en la persona que lo causaba, vio a Tifa arrodillada sobre su cabeza. La mujer se agachó para extender los labios de su coño, mostrando el semen que aún estaba adentro. Kiyomi no necesitó más indicaciones antes de agarrar a Tifa por las caderas para poner su quim dentro del alcance. Tifa gimió cuando la lengua de Bijuu sondeó dentro de ella para extraer la semilla de Naruto. El sabor causó que el Bijuu comenzara a experimentar varios pequeños mini orgasmos. Naruto gimió por el ordeño constante de su polla mientras perforaba el interior tembloroso de Bijuu.

Naruto empujó hacia abajo la parte posterior de las piernas de Kiyomi mientras se inclinaba hacia delante para silenciar a él y a Tifa al cerrar su boca con la de ella. La mujer de cabello castaño envolvió uno de sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Naruto cuando su lengua comenzó a explorar su boca, mientras que la pelirroja debajo de ella comenzó a usar la suya para provocar su clítoris. Decidiendo devolverle el favor, Tifa deslizó su mano libre por el estómago de Bijuu y usó su dedo medio para comenzar a girar alrededor del interruptor de placer de Kiyomi.

Kiyomi trató de evitar su orgasmo el mayor tiempo posible, pero a medida que las olas de placer de sus mini clímax seguían chocando contra ella, resultó demasiado cuando Tifa comenzó a frotar su clítoris. Gritando, logró hacer estallar a Tifa y arrastró la barbilla contra la de la otra mujer mientras le daba voz a su orgasmo. Solo se intensificó aún más cuando Naruto enterró su polla dentro de su coño ahora furiosamente ordeñado y le dio a su sediento vientre lo que deseaba.

Cuando se gastó, Naruto volvió a caer en la cama cuando su polla comenzó a desinflarse. Observó a Tifa caerse de manera similar, pero como si se levantara de las cenizas, Kiyomi se sentó. Luego comenzó a gatear hacia él a cuatro patas, similar a la bestia que había sido y donde comenzó a acariciar su polla con la nariz mientras decía: "Todavía no estoy satisfecho". Sin embargo, ella le dio un beso en el pinchazo antes de deslizarse fuera de la cama y agregó: "Sin embargo, los negocios son antes que el placer".

Naruto se sentó en la cama, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle a qué se refería, Tifa lo abrazó por detrás y dijo: "¿Realmente puedes decir que pusiste el negocio primero después de lo que acabamos de hacer?"

Kiyomi se dirigió al baño ubicado dentro de su habitación y respondió: "Después de ocuparme del primer elemento de mi lista, decidí consentirme un poco. Pero, ahora debo ver acerca de despertar a nuestro pequeño encerrado para ver si ella está abierta a aceptar una nueva posición. Después de eso, tendré que atender a un invitado bastante influyente mientras hace sus demandas ".

Naruto frunció el ceño y preguntó: "¿Quién es ese y qué le hace pensar que puede exigirte algo?"

Volviendo a su amante, consideró por un momento volar el resto de sus eventos planeados para pasarlo en la cama con él. Pero, ella sabía que uno no había golpeado a Hiashi Hyuuga y no esperaba que él ejerciera presión. Ella le sonrió a su amante y le dijo: "No te preocupes. Si tengo razón, su demanda puede funcionar más a nuestro favor que la suya. Pero, no sería bueno que él llegara para encontrarlos a los dos aquí, así que si van a continuar, hágalo en otro lugar ".

Naruto se puso de pie, pero en lugar de irse, ayudó a Tifa a ponerse de pie y dijo: "Creo que deberíamos ayudarte a limpiar antes de seguir adelante".

Kiyomi sonrió mientras regresaba al baño con Tifa y Naruto siguiéndola. "Bueno, sería más eficiente si nos ducháramos juntos, supongo", admitió antes de abrir el agua. Un momento después, fue levantada y presionada contra la pared de la ducha cuando Naruto se enterró dentro de ella. Mientras Kiyomi gimió en éxtasis, Tifa agarró un poco de jabón que usó para enjabonar sus senos y luego los usó como una esponja contra la espalda del hombre rubio mientras esperaba su oportunidad de tenerlo dentro de ella.

Kiyomi sintió que el placer crecía dentro de ella, consideró una vez más cancelar su cita posterior. Sin embargo, al pensar con quién se reuniría a continuación, sintió que era mejor continuar según lo planeado para que la joven llegara a conocer a tiempo la misma felicidad que ella. La idea de eso, la hizo sentirse bastante emocionada cuando comenzó a usar sus piernas para instar a su amante a que pudiera comenzar a poner en marcha el evento.

Momo Hinamori estaba sentada en la habitación de invitados que había estado ocupando desde que fue detenida. Podía salir de la habitación si lo deseaba, pero no lo había hecho porque sentía que merecía ser encarcelada por sus acciones. Se había sorprendido cuando no lo había estado, pero supuso que ninguno de Naruto o sus amantes querían que ella desapareciera para que no pudiera revelar ninguno de sus secretos. Sin embargo, rápidamente había llegado a creer que eso no era todo al darse cuenta de que podrían haberla matado. Pero, además, cuando dejó de comer debido a que sentía que merecía una muerte lenta, Kiyomi había visitado su habitación declarando que la obligaría a comer si continuaba su huelga de hambre.

Al darse cuenta de que no estaban albergando ninguna mala voluntad hacia ella, había causado un inmenso sentimiento de culpa sobre ella. Lo que había provocado que no pusiera un pie fuera de la habitación cuando comenzó a tratarlo como una celda. Las mujeres de la mansión parecían respetar su deseo, ya que todos los días encontraría comida y ropa limpia tendida afuera de su puerta.

Esa mañana había abierto la puerta y se había sorprendido cuando no se le ofreció nada. Se preguntó si era una señal de que se había quedado más de la cuenta. La manija de su puerta comenzó a girar y cuando Kiyomi recién duchada entró en la habitación, se imaginó que la mujer estaba a punto de desalojarla. Sin embargo, la pelirroja preguntó: "¿Cómo estás hoy?"

"Estoy bien", respondió Momo.

La mujer esbozó una sonrisa críptica antes de responder: "Excelente". Luego extendió su mano y una garra de chakra se lanzó de ella. Se disparó debajo del colchón, momento en el que Kiyomi lo volteó para que Momo se derramara en el suelo antes de que cayera sobre ella. La ex sacerdotisa salió de debajo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer un escándalo, Kiyomi arrojó algo de ropa sobre el armazón de la cama y dijo: "Vístete y reúnete conmigo en el pasillo".

La pelirroja salió de la habitación y Momo rápidamente hizo lo que le habían ordenado. Frunció el ceño un poco cuando la túnica negra que Kiyomi le había dejado parecía ser bastante similar a la mujer tetona que había conocido un día cuando se había despertado para encontrar a dicha mujer durmiendo con ella después de una noche de borrachera. Kiyomi parecía estar leyendo su mente cuando dijo: "Me disculpo por el estilo, pero cometí el error de enviar a Rangiku a comprar ropa para ti. Me imagino que la mayor parte del dinero que le di terminó en su armario ".

"Está bien", Momo le aseguró rápidamente a la mujer mientras se sentía confundida por el tono de disculpa de la pelirroja, al considerar el rudo despertar que había recibido. Al haber creído al principio que se había cansado de su presencia, Momo no estaba muy segura de qué esperar cuando entró en el pasillo.

Lo que resultó ser una sonrisa de satisfacción cuando Kiyomi dijo: "Bueno, al menos Rangiku obtuvo el tamaño correcto. Considerando cómo se cuelga de su túnica. Me imaginé que ella simplemente compró su ropa de varios tamaños demasiado pequeños cuando me mostró lo que compró ". Antes de que Momo pudiera agradecerle a la mujer, se dio la vuelta y dijo: "Sígueme".

"¿A dónde vamos?"

"Siento que se te ha dado suficiente tiempo para lamentarte por ti mismo", dijo el pelirrojo mientras marcaba un ritmo rápido que Momo estaba luchando por mantenerse al día. "Y así, a partir de hoy, actuarás como asistente para Mito y para mí".

Los ojos de Momo se abrieron de par en par cuando dijo: "Pero, ¿qué hay de que haya tratado de matarlos a los dos?

Kiyomi se encogió de hombros y dijo: "Agua debajo del puente. Además, la razón por la que no se le ha acusado de nada es porque lo presentamos como alguien que había sido manipulado durante años. Fue debido a esa manipulación que en tu desesperación por venganza, te alineaste con Sasuke. ¿Qué mejor manera de demostrar que no solo ya no eres un peligro, sino que estás realmente arrepentido de tus acciones y luego de que te vean trabajando con personas a las que una vez fuiste objetivo de muerte?

La ex sacerdotisa comenzó a contener las lágrimas al reconocer que estaba siendo ayudada por personas que quería lastimar. "¿Por qué vas a llegar tan lejos para mí?" preguntó mientras sus emociones comenzaban a dominarla. "También traté de matar al hombre que tú ..."

Al llegar a la entrada del sótano, Kiyomi presionó un botón de reinicio sobre las emociones de la mujer al darse la vuelta y sacudir la frente. El dolor repentino hizo que la mujer más baja dejara de permitir que Bijuu dijera: "No eres la única mujer en esta casa que ha intentado dañarlo. De hecho, traté de aplastar su espíritu para que me liberara. Sin mencionar que, antes de venir a buscarte, estaba ocupado chupando su semen de una mujer que también una vez intentó esa misma hazaña que tú, y a la que una vez fui víctima, esencialmente doblándola a ella y a sus amigos a mi voluntad. Kiyomi sonrió ante el sonrojo que apareció en las mejillas de Momo por la mención de su actividad matutina antes de llevar a la mujer al sótano, y abrió el pasillo hacia la Guarida mientras decía: "Dicho esto, si quieres sentarte alrededor sentirse mal, no lo hagas en nuestra cuenta. Particularmente porque es solo para su propio beneficio.

"Estoy siendo arrepentido", dijo Momo a la defensiva.

"Al encerrarte en una habitación", preguntó Kiyomi por encima del hombro, "porque desde mi punto de vista, una persona verdaderamente arrepentida lo muestra a través de acciones tomadas en beneficio de los demás". Pero lo más importante, parece olvidar que también fue víctima de Kanji ".

"Dudo que muchas de las mujeres que tomó se sentirían igual", respondió Momo rápidamente.

"Por lo tanto, por qué te encierras en una habitación sintiendo pena, sin embargo, no tanto por tus acciones, sino por cómo la gente te percibirá por ellas", dijo Kiyomi. Antes de que la mujer de cabello oscuro pudiera refutarla, aunque Bijuu agregó: "Tómalo de alguien que ha acumulado miles de pecados. Nunca vas a encontrar la absolución si la buscas fuera de ti mismo. Habrá quienes, sin importar cuán arrepentido seas, nunca te perdonarán. Por lo tanto, todo lo que puede hacer es decidir que realmente siente lástima por la persona que era y vivir una vida que lo demuestre ".

Momo, aceptando la sabiduría de las palabras de la mujer, preguntó: "Entonces, ¿cómo me recomendarías para hacer las paces?"

Kiyomi no respondió, en su lugar, abrió una puerta e indicó que Momo debería entrar. Haciendo lo que se le indicó, encontró a Mito parado en una habitación que estaba cubierta con los símbolos que normalmente se encuentran en las fórmulas de sellos. Sin embargo, frunció el ceño cuando notó a Mito sentado en un escritorio estudiando algunos papeles, y luego detrás de ella había un punto en una pared donde se originaban todos los escritos que cubrían la habitación. Aunque no lo reconoció, considerando los símbolos que cubrían cada superficie de la habitación, dijo: "¿Qué tipo de sello es ese? Nunca había visto algo tan complejo.

Mito levantó la vista de las notas que había compilado hasta ahora y dijo: "Momo, es bueno verte despierta. Confío en que Kiyomi no te sacó de la habitación pateando y gritando.

"No", dijo Momo aún encontrando extraño cuán amable la trataba la mujer, "Ella solo necesita que Edto me dé un pequeño empujón fuera de la cama". Pasando el escritorio para estudiar el sello en el centro de la fórmula masivamente compleja que recubre la habitación, preguntó: "¿Es esto una especie de sello de restricción?" Por un momento, se preguntó si era así como Naruto mantenía el control de su harén, pero no se molestó en expresarlo ya que lo había visto con sus amantes.

Mito asintió con la cabeza y respondió: "En una forma de hablar. Este es el Sello del Pájaro enjaulado de Hyuuga, y así es como mantienen a la Familia Branch en línea. Sin embargo, como puede sospechar, es infinitamente más complejo de lo que debe ser un sello diseñado para tal propósito ".

"Sí", dijo Kiyomi mientras se acercaba al sello y pasando su mano sobre él agregó, "Incluso el que el Cuarto Hokage diseñó para sostenerme en Naruto no era tan complejo como este. Es sorprendente que tanta información estuviera oculta por un diseño de sello tan simple ".

Los ojos de Momo se abrieron de par en par mientras miraba la parte posterior de la cabeza de Kiyomi y de repente se dio cuenta de que las nueve trenzas que se extendían desde la nuca de repente tenían mucho más significado. "¡Eres el zorro de nueve colas!" ella gritó en estado de shock.

Kiyomi se giró para darle una sonrisa divertida mientras preguntaba: "¿No mencioné eso?" Moviéndose hacia la mujer, sus ojos verdes se pusieron rojos mientras las pupilas se convertían en rendijas. "Si debes saber, todos nosotros Bijuu vivimos bajo este techo".

Momo no estaba muy segura de cómo responder, pero luego se echó a reír. Su reacción sorprendió a las otras dos mujeres, al menos hasta que explicó: "Ahora no me siento tan mal por pensar que eras un demonio. Además, ahora supongo que tiene sentido por qué una mujer de negocios que había pasado años en coma sentiría que había perjudicado a tanta gente. ¿Es esto parte de cómo planeas hacer las paces?

Kiyomi asintió, antes de decir: "Una pequeña parte sí. Pero uno que me temo está en un horario bastante estricto.

"¿Cómo es eso?" Momo preguntó sorprendido ya que hasta donde ella sabía, el Hyuuga había usado el Sello del Pájaro enjaulado desde que tomaron el nombre del hombre que había fundado el clan en su encarnación actual de separarlo en Familias principales y secundarias.

"Actualmente, uno de nuestro número planea convertirse en el nuevo jefe de la Hyuuga", respondió Mito. "Todo llegará a un punto crítico en un poco menos de dos años, y para entonces necesitaríamos tener una forma de quitar el sello".

La ex Sacerdotisa realmente no entendió cuando respondió: "Si uno de tus miembros se convierte en el próximo jefe, ¿no sería capaz de ordenar que lo retiren?"

Mito negó con la cabeza en negativo mientras explicaba: "Me temo que no es tan simple. La técnica para aplicarla solo es conocida por algunos Ancianos Hyuuga. Además, incluso si Hinata tiene éxito en su intento, esos ancianos aún se opondrán a ella y pueden tratar de destituirla. Teniendo en cuenta que sus partidarios más ardientes son Branch Family, no podrían ayudarla si se trata de violencia ".

Momo se puso bastante pensativa antes de preguntarse en voz alta: "Supongo que también sería beneficioso si no tomara el control del clan Hyuuga para eliminar los grilletes de sus aliados para que puedan ayudarla a tomar el control a través de la fuerza".

Aunque, Hinamori no los había acusado directamente de querer realizar un golpe de estado, al expresar la posibilidad dejó en claro que no creía que sus intenciones fueran completamente benévolas. Las dos mujeres pudieron ver que, como resultado, también le estaba haciendo creer que la amabilidad que le habían mostrado era obtener su ayuda en el asunto. Kiyomi sonrió suavemente mientras admitía: "Siempre existe la posibilidad de que este asunto se convierta en violencia, sin importar quién tome el control del Hyuuga. Sin embargo, te aseguro que solo será la Rama Principal la que lo inicie.

Todavía sonando escéptico, Momo preguntó: "¿Cómo puedes prometer eso?"

Con una amplia sonrisa, el Bijuu dijo: "Porque si Hinata controla al Hyuuga o no, realmente no obstaculiza nuestros planes. Lo importante es romper los grilletes que la Familia Principal usa para mantener a la Familia Rama bajo su control. Si Hinata se convierte en la Cabeza del Clan, entonces los liberamos como un medio de reformas que ella produce. Si ella falla, aún los liberamos y tal vez nazca un nuevo clan. Pero, creo que Hinata también verá esto como un fracaso ya que el clan aún está dividido ".

Mito asintió con la cabeza antes de agregar: "El objetivo aquí es la unificación del Hyuuga, y la mejor manera de lograrlo sería eliminar el Sello del pájaro enjaulado de la ecuación. Si la Familia Principal pierde lo que les permite proclamarse señores del clan, entonces tendrán que aceptar a la Rama como iguales. O observa cómo la mitad de su fuerza se desprende.

"Lo que teniendo en cuenta algunos de los planes que Hinata está a punto de promulgar, también significaría separarse de la riqueza que planea que la Familia Branch empiece a generar", dijo Kiyomi. "Si la estrella económica de la Familia Branch se está iluminando mientras la Familia Principal continúa atenuándose, eso proporcionaría un incentivo aún mayor para los que están a cargo de negociar una unificación de las dos Familias".

Ninguna de las dos mujeres hizo sentir a Momo como si le estuvieran ocultando sus verdaderas intenciones. Aunque, admitiría para sí misma que no era como si tuviera la intuición más aguda cuando se trataba de tales asuntos. Aun así, no podía negar que si la estaban engañando, se estarían esforzando para poner la lana sobre sus ojos. Particularmente como ella sabía si realmente querían obligarla a ayudarla, el hombre al que estaban obligados podría hacerla si estaba dispuesto a tomarla en contra de su voluntad. Sin embargo, a juzgar por la felicidad que las mujeres unidas a él parecían irradiar, Momo dudaba que estuviera en peligro de que eso sucediera.

Después de reflexionar durante varios momentos, comenzó a sentir que la oportunidad que se le presentaba era un buen primer paso en su camino hacia la redención. Particularmente, ya que habían sido las mujeres del harén de Naruto las que la habían liberado a ella y a las otras mujeres de la esclavitud de Kanji. Como tal, sintió que lo menos que podía a cambio de ellos era ayudarlos a liberar a otros de un destino similar. Con ese pensamiento en mente, ella preguntó: "¿Dónde quieres que comience?"

Moegi subió penosamente las escaleras de su casa mientras se dirigía a su habitación. Lo cual no era particularmente extraño, especialmente desde que ella había comenzado a entrenar con Naruto. Al entrar en su habitación, ella gimió cansadamente mientras levantaba su camisa sobre su cabeza mientras se preguntaba cuánta resistencia tenía el hombre rubio. Principalmente desde que durante la sesión de entrenamiento de la mañana, había creado cientos de clones regulares que había enfrentado a Kiba, a quien se habían unido sus dos amantes. Además, había creado uno de los K-Clones más estables que la habían estado poniendo a prueba, mientras se había centrado en el nuevo miembro de sus grupos de entrenamiento, Tenten.

Inclinándose para quitarse la falda y las bragas por las piernas, Moegi sintió una punzada de celos que dirigió hacia la mujer de pelo moño mientras agarraba una toalla, que envolvió alrededor de sí misma. Luego se dirigió al baño de su casa, donde abrió la ducha para que el agua alcanzara la temperatura perfecta. Se concentró en su reflejo mientras se quitaba el cabello de las colas de cerdo en posición vertical en las que normalmente lo mantenía. Cuando terminó, le dio a su forma desnuda una mirada más apreciativa que se centró en si Naruto la encontraría atractiva o no. . Sintió que una sensación de depresión comenzaba a hundirse cuando comenzó a sentir que tales pensamientos eran una pérdida de tiempo. Particularmente considerando su relación actual con Sakura.

Ella se sintió bastante lastimada al escuchar la noticia, ya que había aceptado que él le dijera que abordarían sus sentimientos no expresados, si no no mostrados, por él después de los Exámenes de Chunin. Ella lo había tomado como una señal de que Suzume había estado en lo correcto en que las cosas no eran tan sólidas como parecían entre él y Ayame. Debido a esto, le dolió que se hubiera deslizado de una relación a otra sin dirigirse a ella.

Sin embargo, eso no quería decir que estaba amargada con Naruto, especialmente porque parecía haber sido un subproducto de la tragedia que había sucedido tanto él como Sakura. Ella podía más que entender cómo los eventos de Sakura perdiendo a su padre, y Naruto perdiendo la figura paterna que tenía en Iruka podrían haberlos llevado juntos. Pero, ella estaba frustrada por el hecho de que la recién llegada Tenten obtuvo un entrenamiento personal con Naruto, mientras estaba atrapada con un clon. Sin mencionar, cómo la morena lo llamaba constantemente Sensei de una manera coqueta y seductora, lo que no parecía molestar a Naruto, excepto las pocas veces que lo hacía tan fuerte que Moegi creía que temía que ella lo hubiera escuchado.

Al entrar en la ducha, suspiró por el agua tibia que golpeaba su piel y comenzó a calmar parte del dolor que había comenzado a surgir por el clon de Naruto. Comenzó a lavarse mientras se preguntaba por qué Naruto parecía tan relajado con las burlas de Tenten, pero había actuado tan severamente con ella cuando había tratado de comportarse de manera similar. Sin sentir que había entregado nada en el departamento de miradas, se preguntó si era porque Naruto respetaba más a Tenten. Supuso que no debería estar demasiado sorprendida por la posibilidad ya que el kunoichi mayor era un Chunin, que era el rango más alto que la mayoría de los shinobi tendía a lograr.

Comenzando a enjabonarse el cabello y el cuerpo, Moegi se dio cuenta de que Naruto la castigaba por ser coqueta, pero dejar que Tenten se saliera con la suya, también podría deberse a lo que estaba en juego en cada uno de sus entrenamientos. Después de todo, Naruto no había ocultado que sentía que los próximos exámenes de Chunin serían extremadamente peligrosos. No estaba completamente segura de por qué estaba tan preocupado. Porque, si bien entendió que la mayoría de los participantes tendrían varios años de experiencia en lugar de uno o dos años que normalmente tendría un participante por primera vez. Todavía dudaba que alguno de los participantes tuviera el poder o la experiencia que Naruto había acumulado. Pero, pensando en ese sentido, pensó que eso no significaba que Naruto realmente la disculpara, ya que su muerte podría depender de que ella lo hiciera bien.

Cuando terminó de enjuagarse, se dio cuenta de que Tenten se tomaba en serio su entrenamiento y realmente no afectaba a Naruto, por lo que no tenía motivos para ser tan estricto con ella. Aun así, cuando ella había sido la que coqueteaba con él, había atribuido parte de la inquietud que él mostraba debido a su relación. Sin embargo, con Tenten, parecía que había sido solo su presencia lo que parecía ponerlo nervioso, haciendo que Moegi se sintiera como si hubiera estado bien si ella no hubiera estado allí. Además, Moegi sintió que había una familiaridad entre ellos que no solo se explicaba por ser colegas, o incluso vivir en el mismo complejo de apartamentos.

Terminando su ducha, agarró la toalla que había traído con ella y comenzó a secarse. Mientras lo hacía, consideró visitar a Suzume para ver si tenía alguna idea. Sin embargo, mientras regresaba a su habitación, rechazó la idea, ya que no estaba segura de lo que la maestra podría decirle además de que había perdido su oportunidad, particularmente desde que Moegi recordó el enamoramiento de Naruto por Sakura, por lo que dudaba que él estaría rompiendo con ella en cualquier momento pronto. Aunque frunció el ceño, ya que habría esperado que Ayame estuviera algo amargada por la ruptura, y sin embargo, Naruto todavía fue allí después del entrenamiento.

Moegi entró en su habitación y después de cerrar la puerta arrojó su toalla hacia un cesto. Se sentó en su cama y luego se echó hacia atrás mientras soltaba un suspiro de frustración. Se preguntó si debería renunciar a tratar de estar con Naruto, pero la idea de hacerlo la hizo sentir bastante deprimida. No estaba muy segura de cuándo se había sentido atraída por él, pero pensó que había sido un proceso gradual desde que él había jugado con ellos. Recordaba estar bastante enamorada de Sasuke también cuando lo vio por primera vez. Pero, eso había sido bastante fácil de explicar como algo superficial debido a su apariencia y al aura que había emitido.

Naruto podría no haber tenido el mismo nivel de miradas cuando era más joven, pero también tenía un aura sobre él. Uno que ella había echado de menos cuando él se había ido en su viaje de entrenamiento. Se había sentido algo similar al frescor que uno sentía cuando las nubes cubrían el sol. De hecho, Moegi estaba empezando a creer que ella podía notar la diferencia entre Naruto y sus clones simplemente porque no lo tenían. Aunque, para ser justos con los clones, sentía que generalmente se debían a que fueron creados con un propósito específico en mente, que en su caso era noquearla.

Ella suspiró y se preguntó cómo sería disfrutar de estar con él en un ambiente más íntimo. Considerando lo cercanos que parecían Tenten y él, ella imaginó que debía ser divertido vivir bajo el mismo techo. Moegi había considerado intentar mudarse al Hidden Eddy Inn, pero pensó que sería difícil hacerlo con el salario de Genin. Lo cual, aunque Naruto era un Genin, sabía que él había tomado una misión muy por encima de su salario.

Se imaginó a sí misma disfrutando de una comida con él, que sintió que sería como comer con él en Ichiraku. Imaginando que sería aún menos reservado en casa que en público. Se imaginó a sí misma extendiendo la mano para borrar algo de su rostro, e incapaz de resistir la tentación de robar un beso rápidamente. Lo cual rápidamente se calentó cuando Naruto comenzó a besarla con el entusiasmo que usaba para devorar ramen.

Fuera de su fantasía, los pezones de Moegi se endurecieron cuando pasó los dedos alrededor de sus aureolas, y luego gimió suavemente mientras los pellizcaba mientras imaginaba a Naruto quitándose la camisa para atacarlos. En el sueño, la levantó y rápidamente la despojó de sus bragas.

Moegi se retiró del sueño travieso por un momento para sentarse y abrir un cajón en su mesita de noche sacó un vibrador. El dispositivo había sido un obsequio que una amiga le había comprado cuando cumplió los dieciséis años. El dispositivo se parecía más a un masajeador de espalda, ya que tenía una cabeza bulbosa que estaba unida a una varita y necesitaba ser enchufado. Al hacerlo rápidamente, lo encendió y lo colocó entre sus muslos mientras regresaba a su sueño para encontrar Naruto la había plantado sobre la mesa y estaba frotando a su cunnie en círculos.

Colocó el juguete directamente contra su coño y gimió mientras lo frotaba contra sus labios inferiores humectantes rápidamente. Moegi, se alegró de que el juguete realmente no se prestara a la penetración ya que quería que su primera experiencia con la sensación fuera con un hombre, uno en particular. Aún así, mientras estaba en su fantasía, comenzó a rogarle a Naruto que enterrara su polla en ella.

Sin embargo, su fantasía dio un giro extraño cuando la voz de Sakura se interrumpió para decir: "¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

Moegi se preguntó si se sentiría culpable ya que aunque había fantaseado con Naruto mientras él había salido con Ayame. Realmente no podía decir que conocía a la mujer, pero había trabajado con Sakura en ocasiones. Si bien ella no diría que eran amigos, descubrió que respetaba a la kunoichi y que la había admirado.

Su fantasía continuó en su extraño camino, cuando la versión soñada de ella intentó cubrirse. Naruto le sonrió a su novia y le dijo: "Moegi y yo nos dejamos llevar un poco. ¿Te gustaría unirte a nosotros?

Sakura esbozó una sonrisa divertida y dijo: "También me encantaría". Dio un paso hacia su novio rubio, quien le ofreció los dedos que él había usado para complacerla. La kunoichi de ojos verdes rodó su lengua alrededor de ellos mientras saboreaba el sabor.

Moegi, bastante sorprendido por la reacción del kunoichi de cabello rosado, preguntó: "¿Por qué no estás enojado?"

Sakura se volvió hacia Moegi y la empujó a recostarse sobre la mesa. Luego, tomando una posición entre sus muslos, dijo: "Porque entiendo exactamente por qué quieres estar con él". Luego enterró su rostro entre los muslos de la kunoichi más joven cuando comenzó a lamer sus labios inferiores.

Aunque un poco extraña por la dirección que estaba tomando su fantasía, Moegi cerró los muslos alrededor de la cabeza vibrante de su juguete. Ella gimió cuando liberó sus manos para burlarse de sus senos, mientras el sueño que Naruto tiraba de los pantalones cortos de Sakura y le daba la polla que Moegi había estado rogando por momentos antes. Sueño Sakura dijo: "Todavía no estás listo para que la buena polla gorda de Naruto se folle a este pequeño y sabroso agujero. Pero, si juegas bien y pasas esos exámenes de Chunin, no hay razón para que no responda a tus sentimientos ".

Moegi se tensó cuando llegó al clímax causando que el mundo de los sueños se desvaneciera mientras temblaba en su cama. Se relajó después de un momento y respiraba pesadamente mientras el juguete vibraba sin sentido entre sus muslos flojos. Ella usó el cordón para tirar del juguete hacia ella y arrulló suavemente mientras la cabeza le trazaba el coño. Lo apagó mientras pensaba en por qué su sueño había tomado un camino tan extraño.

Al principio, ella se preguntó si sería el resultado de ver a Kiba con sus dos novias, porque pensó que si el chico perro podría lograr tal hazaña, entonces sería un juego de niños para Naruto. Ella supuso que eso podría ser parte de eso, pero luego recordó las palabras de Naruto para ella. Sabía que él se tomaba en serio su palabra, y le había prometido hablar con ella después de los exámenes de Chunin. Entonces, aunque podía imaginar que él podría haber olvidado todo lo que había sucedido recientemente. Ella no creía que ese fuera el caso, ya que era de la opinión de que él habría hecho la promesa incluso si estuviera viendo a Sakura. Por lo tanto, ella comenzaba a creer que no había sido por problemas en la relación que él tenía con Ayame lo que le había hecho hacerle la promesa. En cambio, algunos otros factores pueden haber estado en juego, factores que él creía que se abordarían después del examen.

Moegi sintió una gran sensación de esperanza, pero se dio cuenta de que su fantasía también la había señalado a otra cosa que podría necesitar considerar si quería una relación con Naruto. Lo cual era que si bien Sakura podría no ser un obstáculo en el sentido tradicional, probablemente tendría que estar dispuesta a compartirlo para hacer realidad su deseo. Nuevamente se imaginó a Naruto con Tenten y también comenzó a considerar la posibilidad de que no fuera solo con Sakura. Consciente de que su mente probablemente tenía un escenario medio respaldado, sin embargo, decidió que estaría prestando especial atención a cómo actuaba Naruto alrededor de la kunoichi con la que interactuaba en el futuro.

"Gracias por verme, Lady Kiyomi".

Kiyomi sonrió cortésmente, aunque se necesitó algo de voluntad para responder: "Dejaste bastante claro que no me estabas dando muchas opciones al respecto. Señor Hiashi ".

Le entregó una copa al hombre antes de moverse hacia la silla opuesta a la que estaba sentado. Sentándose, hizo una demostración de cruzar las piernas y se las mostró para poder leer mejor al hombre. No estaba demasiado sorprendida de que sus ojos no salieran de su rostro, aunque no estaba segura de si era simplemente porque él sentía que una mujer de fuera de su clan estaba bajo su atención. Sin embargo, no creía que ese fuera exactamente el caso, ya que para lograr que ella aceptara la reunión, él le había hecho saber que estaba planeando usar las Uniones que controlaba Hyuuga para comenzar una guerra de precios con su mar. compañía de envios.

Teniendo en cuenta que, bajo el liderazgo de Fuka, la compañía naviera Uzumaki estaba comenzando a generar ganancias en su puerto de Land of Wave al ofrecer nacimientos a cualquier empresa dispuesta a pagar. Lo último que necesitaban era competencia de los puertos bajo el control de la Familia Principal Hyuuga en la forma de reducir los costos más altos que llevaban los barcos al Puerto Wave. Los rumores de los cuales no solo habían molestado a los miembros de los sindicatos que controlaba Hyuuga, sino que también habían llevado a varios de los clientes de la Compañía de Envío Uzumaki a presionar a Fuka para que redujera los precios de las literas que usaban.

Kiyomi le dio crédito al padre de Hinata, especialmente porque estaba segura de que era un farol. Pero era algo que detestaba llamar cuando consideraba que la USC estaba empezando a poner las piernas debajo. Con ese pensamiento en mente, no sentía que la falta de interés de Hiashi en su feminidad naciera de un disgusto por algo que no era Hyuuga. Pero, simplemente, que se había fijado un objetivo y estaba dispuesto a usar cualquier táctica para lograrlo. Habiendo irritado tanto a sus aliados como a sus enemigos para poder sentarse con ella. No iba a distraerse con ella mostrando una pequeña pierna.

Hiashi dejó intacta la bebida que ella le había entregado y dijo: "Sé que es normal entablar una conversación educada, pero preferiría llegar al meollo del asunto".

"Como lo haría yo", secundó Kiyomi encontrando que mientras ella despreciaba al hombre por su tratamiento de Hinata. Ella encontró su franqueza bastante refrescante. Aún así, ella lo atribuyó a ser parte de la arrogancia del Clan Hyuuga. Mientras que la mayoría de las personas que la solicitaban sentían la necesidad de ofrecer elogios reales o falsos, antes de proceder a lo que querían. Los Hyuuga a menudo eran un poder dentro de Konoha e incluso la Tierra del Fuego, que uno rechazó bajo su propio riesgo considerando la presión que el clan podía ejercer.

"Bien", dijo Hiashi antes de atar sus dedos en su regazo mientras se reclinaba en la silla de respaldo alto. "Me gustaría comenzar preguntándote qué postura has tomado con respecto a la apuesta de Hinata para convertirse en jefe de la Hyuuga".

Kiyomi cruzó las manos sobre la rodilla mientras se recostaba en la silla y respondía: "Fuera de desearle lo mejor. Ninguna."

"Realmente desearía poder creer eso", respondió el actual Jefe de la Hyuuga con una nota decepcionada en su voz. "Sin embargo, he notado que a medida que su Asociación de Baño ha aceptado nuevos miembros, sus intereses comerciales solo parecen expandirse".

Kiyomi había entrecerrado los ojos ante la primera parte de la declaración de Hiashi, pero en verdad sospechaba del resto. "Supongo que ignoraré el insulto que me has pagado considerando que atribuyes a nuestro pequeño club como el secreto de los esfuerzos exitosos de mi empresa".

"¿Niegas que es gracias a tener miembros como el Hokage que has logrado expandir la influencia de tu empresa en lugares como Suna y Kumo?"

Kiyomi se encogió de hombros antes de responder: "Sin embargo, ¿no fue tu hija menor la que ayudó a convencer al Raikage de que abriera las rutas comerciales? Además, creo que también está lanzando acusaciones por algo de lo que uno podría decir que es culpable. ¿O fue mera coincidencia que los Hyuuga vendieran sus intereses en compañías que se habían beneficiado de la falta de comercio abierto justo antes de que Hanabi fuera seleccionada como enviada? No hubo mucha reacción, pero Kiyomi pudo decir que su puntaje fue tan agregado, "De hecho, tal vez me acusas de eso es solo porque así es como tu clan ha generado gran parte de su riqueza en el pasado, y entonces tú atribuyen el éxito de mi empresa a métodos similares ".

Notó que los nudillos de la mano de Hiashi se volvieron blancos, haciéndole saber que su ataque había susurrado su orgullo. Sin embargo, contuvo el ceño fruncido cuando notó que la tensión se desvanecía justo antes de que él dijera: "Sería una locura para uno continuar con los esfuerzos que una persona sabe que su hogar y su pueblo están trabajando con un propósito cruzado. O bien, ¿está sugiriendo que si Hokage mencionara durante uno de sus baños en su propiedad que estaba pensando en abrir relaciones con Iwa, continuaría apoyando a las compañías que se beneficiaron de las tensiones actuales entre nuestras dos aldeas? Sin embargo, la razón principal por la que terminamos esos negocios fue porque, en lugar de cambiar con los tiempos, aquellas compañías que solían mantener a los nobles de varios países abastecidos con bienes embargados buscaban forzar la continuación del viejo status quo que los beneficiaba y tontos creían que esos mismos nobles los respaldarían. Esas compañías simplemente no se dieron cuenta de que los nobles no eran leales a ellos, pero fueron útiles para sortear las restricciones que obstaculizaban el resto del país. Si hubieran demostrado que estaban dispuestos a adaptarse, hubiéramos continuado con nuestro negocio ".

Kiyomi inclinó la cabeza en reconocimiento de su punto bastante justo. También notó cómo Hiashi parecía tener una visión bastante aguda de cómo funcionaba el negocio fuera de Konoha. Particularmente, como muchas de las compañías que se habían ocupado de bienes embargados en el pasado, estaban en el negocio, por lo que el Daimyo y otros nobles no se vieron afectados por tales cosas. Artículos como el Thunder Whisky con el que una vez le regaló a Ibiki, habrían estado fácilmente disponibles en los palacios del Daimyo y sus diversos gobernadores, incluso durante el apogeo del embargo, a pesar de que su posesión es una sentencia de prisión para cualquier otra persona. El razonamiento solía explicar el doble rasero de que los nobles lo necesitarían para sus eventos con dignatarios extranjeros. Por supuesto, habían pagado una prima por los artículos como resultado, pero Kiyomi se imaginó que el precio más alto y el hecho de que estaban disfrutando de las cosas que la mayoría de la gente iría a la cárcel, incluso por poseerlos, actuaba como un amplificador para su propio disfrute. De hecho, la razón por la cual muchos de los proveedores originales de tales artículos embargados habían fallado era porque los nuevos distribuidores habían comenzado a venderlos a las masas reduciendo los precios, y como resultado los nobles que habían estado apoyando a las compañías originales se habían mudado a otros cosas. Como resultado, a menos que una compañía tuviera vías hacia países que aún tenían embargos de artículos y licencias para venderlos. Se plegaron rápidamente cuando la competencia inundó el mercado. Por las pocas funciones nobles a las que Kiyomi había asistido, parece que actualmente los artículos embargados de Iwa y Kumo eran los más demandados.

Dejó que una pequeña sonrisa sonriera en sus labios ya que descubrió que la idea de una Hyuuga dando conferencias a otros sobre la necesidad de un cambio era bastante divertida. Particularmente desde que su clan, sin mencionar los sindicatos con los que los Hyuuga estaban alineados en los diversos puertos de la Tierra del Fuego, hicieron todo lo posible para luchar contra el cambio. Hiashi comenzó a fruncir el ceño por la diversión que estaba mostrando, pero en lugar de darle una idea de sus pensamientos, dijo: "Después de hacer declaraciones tan audaces sobre querer llegar al meollo del asunto que te trajo aquí, parece que nosotros" nos hemos dejado llevar por una tangente ". Le pareció que Hiashi estaba a punto de decir que su liderazgo era necesario, pero se detuvo cuando dijo: "Déjame ver si puedo adivinar qué te trajo aquí. Usted cree que debido a que Hinata es miembro de la Asociación de Baño que se reúne en mi propiedad, ella tiene ventajas que se transferirán a su intento de destronarlo. Todo esto a pesar de que ella es la única Hyuuga que es miembro. Aunque, sospecho que deseas que esto cambie.

El ceño de Hiashi se profundizó cuando dijo: "¿Estás insinuando que estoy siendo paranoico? Permítanme contarles algunos logros que ella ha logrado desde que se unió a su grupo ". Comenzando a marcarlos con sus dedos, dijo: "Primero, a pesar de ser solo una Chunin con logros mediocres, ella solicitó y fue nombrada asistente del Hokage. Una posición en la que Lady Tsunade afirma que solía influir en su decisión de devolver el jinchuriki de dos colas y obligar al Raikage a admitir su complicidad en el complot de secuestro de Kumo. Lo que el Hokage también afirma es lo que nos abrió el camino para forjar una alianza con ellos.

La sonrisa de Kiyomi se convirtió en una sonrisa divertida cuando dijo en tono de broma: "Entonces me parece que deberías estar en desacuerdo con el Hokage". Parece ser ella quien la metió en la política ".

El Hyuuga no se divirtió cuando respondió: "Pero estoy argumentando que el contacto inicial entre ellos ocurrió aquí. Fue el resultado de su Asociación de Baño que permitió que alguien de bajo calibre de Hinata se acercara a Tsunade para un puesto en su administración. Un puesto en el que se ha convertido en el actual de la familia Branch y que espera le permita usurpar a Hanabi ".

Kiyomi descubrió que había pasado por varias emociones durante la pequeña queja de Hiashi. El primero fue divertido ya que el primer contacto social verdadero habría sucedido en el antiguo departamento de Naruto. Imaginando a las dos mujeres desnudas y llenas de pasión mientras Naruto las llevó al clímax. Le pareció divertido que Hiashi no tuviera idea de en qué tipo de ambiente estaba tratando de inyectar a su hija menor. Aún escuchando la baja estima que tenía en Hinata, rápidamente la borró. Sin embargo, ella no permitió que la ira que apareció de alguien que insultaba a un miembro de su familia tomara el control, lo que llevó a que su estado de ánimo cambiara a una calma helada.

Con respecto al hombre con calma, ella tuvo que admitir que él tenía un punto con respecto a Hinata. Particularmente como a pesar de estar influenciado por la actitud de Naruto de nunca rendirse durante sus días en la Academia. No se transfirió exactamente a su cargo. De hecho, Kiyomi se imaginó que, a menos que el destino conspirara a su favor, nunca habría perseguido activamente a Naruto. En cambio, ella permanecería sentada al margen esperando que eventualmente la notara.

Afortunadamente, la vida conspiró a su favor en la forma en que Naruto recibió el pergamino de Kanji. Pero, incluso entonces, Hinata había mostrado momentos de egoísmo y extrema falta de confianza. Kiyomi creyó esto debido a que recientemente se enteró de la promesa que Hinata había extraído de Naruto de que ella era la única Hyuuga que él seduciría. Lo cual, aunque no era algo que ella había exigido, fue provocado por la debilidad que Hiashi estaba acusando de tener a su hija. Kiyomi se enteró de la promesa debido a que sospechaba la razón por la que Hiashi le exigía reunirse con ella, por lo que se acercó a Hinata para saber cómo se sentiría al compartir los baños con su hermana, por lo menos.

Aún así, Hinata había crecido desde entonces y aunque inicialmente había querido hacerse cargo del Clan Hyuuga porque quería cumplir con las expectativas de Naruto. Sus razones habían evolucionado a medida que su fuerza y confianza habían crecido. Lo cual, mientras que el catalizador podría haber sido ella convirtiéndose en la amante de Naruto. Kiyomi sintió que la verdadera razón era que ella tenía un ambiente en el que no le decían constantemente que no podía o no quería estar a la altura. Con eso en mente, Bijuu le informó a Hiashi: "Creo que encontrarás que el crecimiento de Hinata se debe a que tiene un entorno al que puede retirarse que no estaba lleno de personas que le dijeron que no era lo suficientemente buena".

Kiyomi pensó que había detectado un destello de culpa en la cara de Clan Head. Pero si es así, había sucedido tan rápido que ahora ella opinaba que debía haber sido su imaginación. La voz de Hiashi no tenía indicio de ello cuando dijo: "Independientemente, como usted ha dicho, la razón de mi visita es que deseo que extienda a Hanabi y su sirviente Natsu una invitación para unirse a su asociación de baño".

Kiyomi frunció los labios para aclarar su desagrado ante la solicitud antes de preguntar "¿Si me niego?"

"Entonces creo que encontrará muchos de los recursos que temía que se presentaran en su contra para lograr que acepte esta sesión comenzará a actuar en su contra".

Kiyomi no la miró, aunque sintió la necesidad de arrancarle la cabeza al hombre de los hombros. Pero, eso fue más el resultado de su creencia de que ella tenía miedo de las fuerzas que él podía reunir. La ira fue rápidamente reemplazada por diversión que ella mostró cuando dijo: "Ya veo. Parece que mi reunión contigo te ha dado una falsa sensación de superioridad. Se tomó un momento para disfrutar de la rápida incertidumbre que apareció en el rostro de Hiashi, antes de informarle: "Acepté esta reunión solo porque ir a la guerra con tus intereses comerciales hubiera sido una tontería, sin confirmar primero qué era lo que querías de mí eso es ".

"Dices eso, pero ..."

"Mi compañía se ha extendido demasiado", Kiyomi lo interrumpió causándole fruncir el ceño. "Es cierto, y si hubieras golpeado hace varios meses, entonces habríamos estado en una posición mucho peor". Descruzó las piernas mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante con una sonrisa depredadora y agregó: "Pero no fue hace varios meses, me agradan mucho mis posibilidades si decidieras ir a la guerra por esto". Particularmente desde que los rumores que circularon para obtener esta reunión han mostrado su debilidad mucho más aguda que la mía. Claro, si de repente logras convencer a tus sindicatos de que reduzcan sus precios, indudablemente te llevarás a bastantes clientes que usan nuestros muelles. Pero, entonces cortaré la mía obligándote a hacer lo mismo, y así sucesivamente. Sin embargo, la diferencia entre nosotros es que dirijo un negocio y, por lo tanto, tengo varias vías por las cuales podría reducir los costos para mantener la competitividad. Incluso, si debo, despidiendo gente. Sin embargo, usted dirige un sindicato y, por lo tanto, comercia con personas. Cobra una prima porque afirma que la calidad de su trabajo es superior. Es una opinión que no estoy seguro, ya que de lo contrario no lucharías tan duro para asegurarte de que no haya competencia en los muelles bajo tu control. Pero, solo por los rumores de que es posible que deba reducir sus salarios para competir, la gente de sus sindicatos ya está clamando por la huelga. Quizás pueda convencerlos de que recojan uno o dos salarios. Pero eventualmente te atacarán. En ese momento, atacarán y cerrarán sus puertos. Si las cosas continúan como lo describí, entonces tendré más negocios de los que sé qué hacer. Será doloroso a corto plazo, pero tiendo a tener una visión amplia de las cosas ". Cobra una prima porque afirma que la calidad de su trabajo es superior. Es una opinión que no estoy seguro, ya que de lo contrario no lucharías tan duro para asegurarte de que no haya competencia en los muelles bajo tu control. Pero, solo por los rumores de que es posible que deba reducir sus salarios para competir, la gente de sus sindicatos ya está clamando por la huelga. Quizás pueda convencerlos de que recojan uno o dos salarios. Pero eventualmente te atacarán. En ese momento, atacarán y cerrarán sus puertos. Si las cosas continúan como lo describí, entonces tendré más negocios de los que sé qué hacer. Será doloroso a corto plazo, pero tiendo a tener una visión amplia de las cosas ". Cobra una prima porque afirma que la calidad de su trabajo es superior. Es una opinión que no estoy seguro, ya que de lo contrario no lucharías tan duro para asegurarte de que no haya competencia en los muelles bajo tu control. Pero, solo por los rumores de que es posible que deba reducir sus salarios para competir, la gente de sus sindicatos ya está clamando por la huelga. Quizás pueda convencerlos de que recojan uno o dos salarios. Pero eventualmente te atacarán. En ese momento, atacarán y cerrarán sus puertos. Si las cosas continúan como lo describí, entonces tendré más negocios de los que sé qué hacer. Será doloroso a corto plazo, pero tiendo a tener una visión amplia de las cosas ". de lo contrario no lucharías tan duro para asegurarte de que no haya competencia en los muelles bajo tu control. Pero, solo por los rumores de que es posible que deba reducir sus salarios para competir, la gente de sus sindicatos ya está clamando por la huelga. Quizás pueda convencerlos de que recojan uno o dos salarios. Pero eventualmente te atacarán. En ese momento, atacarán y cerrarán sus puertos. Si las cosas continúan como lo describí, entonces tendré más negocios de los que sé qué hacer. Será doloroso a corto plazo, pero tiendo a tener una visión amplia de las cosas ". de lo contrario no lucharías tan duro para asegurarte de que no haya competencia en los muelles bajo tu control. Pero, solo por los rumores de que es posible que deba reducir sus salarios para competir, la gente de sus sindicatos ya está clamando por la huelga. Quizás pueda convencerlos de que recojan uno o dos salarios. Pero eventualmente te atacarán. En ese momento, atacarán y cerrarán sus puertos. Si las cosas continúan como lo describí, entonces tendré más negocios de los que sé qué hacer. Será doloroso a corto plazo, pero tiendo a tener una visión amplia de las cosas ". Si las cosas continúan como lo describí, entonces tendré más negocios de los que sé qué hacer. Será doloroso a corto plazo, pero tiendo a tener una visión amplia de las cosas ". Si las cosas continúan como lo describí, entonces tendré más negocios de los que sé qué hacer. Será doloroso a corto plazo, pero tiendo a tener una visión amplia de las cosas ".

Hiashi no se molestó en ocultar el ceño fruncido que la evaluación de Kiyomi hizo aparecer. Reconoció que había leído mal a la mujer debido a que ella rápidamente se había rendido a reunirse con él después de haber ejercido cierta presión. Comenzó a preguntarse si por eso la mujer había rechazado sus solicitudes durante tanto tiempo. Entonces, él ejercería cierta presión contra ella y, por lo tanto, le permitiría saber cuánta fuerza económica aún ejercía su clan. Aún así, mientras que la estrella económica de su clan había caído un poco, estaba trabajando para corregir el problema mediante el desarrollo de activos en la Tierra del Agua. Sin embargo, fueron soluciones a largo plazo, ya que necesitaría a Konoha para establecer vínculos con el país, pero no dudó de que lo haría, ya que sintió que al comprar el puerto en Wave parecía haber sido un paso en falso por parte de la compañía de Kiyomi. Había sido una medida tomada para beneficiar a su compañía si las relaciones entre Kiri y Konoha mejoraran. Estaba más seguro que nunca de que su apuesta por el agua valía la pena, pero sabía que aún sería una venta difícil para los ancianos de su clan continuar financiando estas nuevas empresas.

Sin embargo, comenzó a preguntarse si tenía razón sobre la naturaleza de la Asociación de Baño de Kiyomi como el secreto de la mujer y los éxitos de Hinata. Había llegado a la conclusión de que la mujer y su hija estaban usando las conexiones que formaron allí para promover sus propios fines porque a medida que la Gran Compañía de Árboles se expandió a nuevos territorios, las mujeres de esos territorios parecían convertirse en miembros. Además, era difícil pasar por alto cómo con la mitad de los clanes principales encabezados por mujeres, todos los cuales eran miembros, había aparecido un poderoso bloque de votación que favorecía la mejora de las relaciones con las otras aldeas. Tampoco estaba solo al darse cuenta de esto, lo que había llevado a que muchas mujeres influyentes solicitaran unirse al grupo. Pero, hasta ahora, Kiyomi los había rechazado. Como algunas de las mujeres eran competidoras directas de la Great Tree Shipping Company, Los rumores comenzaban a circular acerca de que era una sociedad secreta. Quizás incluso una secta de los Descendientes de la Luna, y las diversas mujeres que pertenecían, estaban vendiendo sus almas a antiguos demonios para experimentar las alturas del placer y disfrutar del éxito terrenal.

Hiashi no creía que fuera así, ya que obviamente no estaría pidiendo a Hanabi que se uniera si así fuera. Además, también exigiría que Hinata dejara de ser miembro, aunque con su actitud actual hacia él, dudaba que ella escuchara. Casi suspiró al saber que si se revelaba que la Asociación de Baño era una especie de culto, su problema con Hinata desafiándolo por el control del Hyuuga se evaporaría de la noche a la mañana. Aun así, sintió que los rumores podían ser ventajosos para él, lo cual demostró cuando dijo: "Presentas una interesante cadena de eventos sobre lo que sucedería si los intereses sindicales de mi clan te desafiaran. Pero, si estabas tan seguro, ¿por qué ceder en absoluto?

"Porque como dije, dañaría a mi compañía a corto plazo y no tengo ningún interés en someter a quienes trabajan para mí a dificultades para debilitar a tu clan", respondió Kiyomi encogiéndose de hombros.

"Entonces sospecho que sería reacio a someter a los miembros de su grupo de baño a los rumores de que están coludiendo con usted, para adaptarse a su compañía", dijo Hiashi con calma. Sin embargo, a pesar de que Kiyomi permaneció en calma, los pelos de la parte posterior de su cuello comenzaron a ponerse de punta y le hicieron sentir como si estuviera demasiado cerca de una poderosa fuente de energía. No podía entender por qué un sentimiento de temor se estaba asentando sobre él, pero rápidamente desapareció.

"He escuchado muchos de los mismos rumores", dijo Kiyomi después de un momento, "Fueron iniciados por individuos a quienes, como usted, han solicitado unirse y han sido rechazados. Si está amenazando con comenzar más, entonces sea mi invitado. Pero, estamos tratando de mantener a la Asociación de Baño libre de aquellos que la convertirían en el lugar donde se traman las parcelas y los planes para el enriquecimiento personal. Usted ve al Señor Hiashi, al salir y comenzar rumores para tratar de forzar nuestra mano, están demostrando ser el tipo de personas que no queremos tener cerca ".

Hiashi notó cómo Kiyomi se refería continuamente a la Asociación de Baño y se dio cuenta de que había cometido otro error. Al escucharla hablar de eso como más de un colectivo. Se dio cuenta de que aunque estaba en su propiedad, ella realmente se consideraba a sí misma como un miembro más. Por lo tanto, se imaginó que no solo Kiyomi se interponía en el camino de los solicitantes rechazados. Decidió cambiar de táctica y dijo: "No estaba aludiendo a comenzar más rumores. Simplemente, que puede estar a tu alcance hacer algo al respecto. A medida que la asociación se reúne en su terreno, y parece que financia todo, es fácil ver por qué la mayoría de las personas creen que lo está utilizando para su beneficio "

"Una creencia que mantuviste también", dijo Kiyomi relajándose en su silla.

"De hecho," admitió Hiashi. "Pero uno que ya no estoy seguro es exacto. Sin embargo, si permites que Hanabi y Natsu se unan, ¿no sería de gran ayuda disuadir a las personas de que solo aquellos que se benefician de tu empresa pueden unirse? De hecho, como Hanabi representa a la familia Principal y se opone a que Hinata tome el lugar que le corresponde. Permitirías a alguien que muchos consideran directamente opuesto a tus intereses ".

"Excepto, no tengo interés en tu clan," declaró Kiyomi despectivamente. "Todo lo que estaría haciendo es permitir que alguien directamente se oponga a Hinata. Aún así, su idea tiene algún mérito, ya que creo que podría beneficiarnos dejar entrar una nueva cosecha de miembros ". La Bijuu notó que Hiashi parecía complacida, pero rápidamente declaró: "Sin embargo, en primer lugar, solo permitiría que Hanabi se convierta en miembro".

"¿Por qué?"

"Varias razones", respondió el pelirrojo antes de explicar, "Primero, la razón por la que hemos sido tan selectivos en nuestra membresía es porque queríamos crear un lugar donde pudiéramos relajarnos sin las presiones del mundo exterior. A medida que el mundo exterior parece querer forzarse, quizás tengamos que ser más abiertos en nuestras prácticas de membresía para evitar que los celosos de afuera arruinen la atmósfera que hemos construido a través de rumores y sedición. Pero, dicho esto, lo último que cualquiera de nuestros miembros debería desear es que se formen pocas estructuras de poder entre los miembros. Si Hanabi realmente quiere unirse, entonces tendrá que hacerlo por sus propios méritos, y cualquier conexión que forme también será por sus propios méritos. En segundo lugar, antes de siquiera considerar considerar someter esto a votación, primero pediría Hinata si ella está de acuerdo con eso.

"Eso parece bastante injusto", declaró rápidamente Hiashi.

"Quizás, pero Hinata ha sido miembro desde el principio, por lo que merece el derecho de rechazar lo que puede ser una presencia disruptiva para ella", respondió Kiyomi en un tono que dejó en claro que no estaba dispuesta a negociar el punto. "Si Hanabi se convierte en miembro, quiero que te des cuenta de que es solo por lo mal que has leído mal a tu hija mayor". La Bijuu no perdió la expresión de culpa que apareció como resultado de su declaración, ya que le tomó unos minutos más cubrirla que antes. Encontró la reacción curiosa, pero continuó agregando: "En tercer lugar, si Hinata está de acuerdo con eso. Llevaremos el asunto a votación de todos los miembros ".

Kiyomi podría decir que Hiashi tampoco estaba particularmente emocionado por esa perspectiva, ya que parecería que las posibilidades de Hanabi dependerían de las mujeres cercanas a Hinata. Pero reconoció que probablemente era la mejor oportunidad que tendría, pero aun así presionó a Natsu cuando dijo: "Considerando, Hanabi puede convertirse en miembro y enfrentar una clara ventaja. Seguramente, puedes permitirle una presencia reconfortante.

Kiyomi sacudió la cabeza antes de responder: "No. Además, deberá dejar en claro a su hija que no se le permite regresar e informarle sobre las cosas que puede escuchar. La Bathing Association es donde uno puede ir para olvidarse de los problemas del mundo exterior. Es un lugar para fomentar una mejor comprensión entre sus miembros. La razón por la que imagino que Hanabi tiene una oportunidad es porque si ella se convirtiera en tu pequeña espía, y como resultado fuera condenada al ostracismo. Bueno, eso sería un obstáculo importante para ella, teniendo en cuenta los miembros poderosos que habría molestado. No creo que un criado tuyo encuentre las consecuencias de ser tu espía casi tan perjudicial. Una sonrisa divertida apareció en el rostro de Kiyomi y agregó: "Pero quién sabe, Natsu puede encontrarse aceptando la membresía algún día como resultado de sus propios encantos.

Hiashi frunció el ceño, pero no pudo entender por qué, ya que había logrado más de lo que pensaba que lograría en la reunión. Sin embargo, se lo quitó de la cabeza cuando ella se paró dando una cortés reverencia mientras decía: "Espero tener noticias suyas pronto en cuanto a que Hanabi se convierta en miembro".

Kiyomi se levantó y le devolvió el gesto antes de responder: "Por supuesto. ¿Me harías un favor al salvarme de la necesidad de enviar un mensajero e informarle a Hinata que me gustaría hablar con ella? Hiashi inclinó la cabeza y después de verlo salir de su mansión. Kiyomi no pudo evitar sonreír por el hecho de que, a menos que hubiera leído completamente mal el crecimiento de Hinata, con el tiempo la influencia de Naruto entre los Hyuuga continuaría creciendo. Lo que aliviaría un poco la presión de Mito, Momo y ella con respecto a romper el Sello del pájaro enjaulado. Recordando algo más notable que había sucedido esa mañana, desapareció en un destello de llamas ya que tenía curiosidad por lo que podría significar para todas las mujeres de la Familia.

Karin estaba en el laboratorio médico de la guarida y grababa una observación que Kiyomi había compartido con ella el día anterior en relación con el cambio en su chakra. Ligándolo a su teoría general sobre cómo funcionaba el enlace, escribió: "En ocasiones anteriores, hice referencia a otros de que este jutsu actúa casi como un virus. No me refiero en el sentido obvio o la forma sexual en que se transmite, sino en cómo parece crecer y cambiar a medida que pasa el tiempo. Aún así, si la última observación de Kiyomi es correcta, no estoy seguro si es una evolución natural o una provocada por la voluntad del usuario. Es difícil imaginar de qué liberarse ...

Karin se distrajo de terminar su pensamiento cuando Tsunade entró en la habitación. Ella frunció el ceño porque podía decir que el Hokage no estaba allí solo para una conversación amistosa, por lo que cerró su diario y preguntó: "¿Todo bien?"

Tsunade se encogió de hombros antes de decir: "Depende de a qué te refieras. Pero, en lugar de mantenerte en suspenso sobre lo que me trajo aquí. Mabui me ha informado que recientemente el Raikage ha tenido varias reuniones con Zosui. Ella no ha tenido conocimiento de lo que discutieron, pero ... "

La cara de Karin se torció en una máscara de ira y odio mientras terminaba para el Hokage," Pero, si se encuentra con un cabrón como Zosui, entonces probablemente no sea bueno. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el disgusto inicial del Raikage por el hombre.

Tsunade inclinó la cabeza mientras agregaba: "Siento que esta reunión está más allá de la deserción de Yugito. Sé que puede ser doloroso, pero me gustaría que me dijeras lo que puedas sobre el hombre.

Karin asintió antes de decir: "Es escoria. Esto es todo lo que necesitas saber." Un pequeño ceño apareció en los labios de Tsunade, lo que llevó al pelirrojo a suspirar antes de explicar: "Zosui es un hombre que usará cualquier cosa y a cualquiera para obtener una ventaja. Si se reúne con el Raikage es porque ve cierta ventaja en hacerlo. Esa fue la única razón por la que solicitó permitirnos a mi madre y a mí entrar a Grass, después de todo.

"Debido a tus habilidades de rastreo de chakra", dijo Tsunade causando un ceño cuando Karin sacudió la cabeza.

"Debido a nuestras habilidades curativas", dijo Karin pararse de cara a la rubia y abrazarse a sí misma. Estudió su reflejo, que debido a la camisa de manga corta que llevaba mostraba sus brazos. Armas que en el pasado se habrían estropeado con mordiscos, pero que habían sido curadas por Kiyomi. "Mi madre siempre mantuvo un perfil bajo, ya que, según tengo entendido, era una habilidad que otros Uzumaki no compartían. Como ya no había un clan Uzumaki, no quería atraer el tipo de atención equivocado. En ese momento vivíamos en un pequeño pueblo de pescadores en Tea. Trabajó como curandera debido a su limitado conocimiento médico, pero un día un perro salvaje atacó al niño de una mujer. Mi madre permitió que la niña la mordiera y, como resultado, se recuperó milagrosamente ".

Tsunade formó rápidamente una teoría de que había asustado a los lugareños que luego se habían vuelto contra Karin y su madre. Ya que aunque tales cosas eran más comunes en un lugar como Kirigakure. Eso no significaba que las personas que tenían miedo de las habilidades demostradas por los shinobi se limitaran solo a ese país. "¿Entonces trataron de expulsarte?", Preguntó Tsunade con tristeza.

Karin sacudió la cabeza, antes de decir con una sonrisa: "No, prácticamente comenzaron a adorar a mi madre". Sin embargo, su diversión se desvaneció cuando agregó: "A mi madre le incomodaba, lo que en ese momento no entendía. Pero no me llevó mucho tiempo ". Karin se volvió para mirar al Hokage antes de decirle: "Una noche mi madre me despertó y descubrí que la aldea estaba en llamas. Me dijo que me callara y que solo con la ropa que llevamos en la espalda huimos. Los exploradores que observaban la ciudad se dieron cuenta y pidieron a los demás que comenzaran la persecución. Mi madre me escondió y me dijo que volvería. No sé qué pasó, pero por la mañana ella vino y me atrapó. Ella me dijo que los había perdido ".

"¿Tenía algún entrenamiento de shinobi?"

"No lo sé," dijo Karin encogiéndose de hombros, "Es posible, pero el Clan Uzumaki se había dispersado mucho antes de que ella naciera. Si tuvo algún entrenamiento, probablemente fue de sus padres ".

"¿Por qué no te dirigiste a Konoha?"

Karin se encogió de hombros, pero respondió: "No creo que ella se preocupara por Konoha Village o Senju para el caso. Recuerdo que una vez vi a algunos Konoha-nin mientras nos abríamos paso por la Tierra del Fuego, y después de ver la parte de atrás de sus chalecos antibalas, los maldijo. Algo parecido a que no merecen llevar ese símbolo. Supongo que se refería al Símbolo del Clan Uzumaki que todas las chaquetas de Konoha lucen ".

Tsunade frunció el ceño, pero supuso que tenía sentido ya que Whirlpool Village había sido saqueada solo una década antes de la fundación de Konoha. Lo que a pesar de los supuestos lazos fuertes entre Senju y Uzumaki no había resultado en que su clan ofreciera ayuda a los sobrevivientes. La razón principal es que había sucedido durante un período de extrema hostilidad entre los Uchiha y Senju. Un conflicto del que Uzumaki se había mantenido alejado, uno de los pocos, pero su bisabuelo todavía lo había tomado como un desaire personal, particularmente desde que él había sido quien había comenzado la actual ronda de lucha. Su abuelo había tratado de corregir el error después de fundar Konoha, pero para entonces ya era demasiado tarde. Sospechaba que la única razón por la que Kushina había sido enviada a la Villa era porque había sido su abuela quien había hecho la solicitud. Tsunade frunció el ceño al pensar que el problema de hacer un mundo pacífico era que había muchas razones para que todos odiaran a los demás, dependiendo de cuán lejos alguien quisiera regresar para guardar rencor. Con ese pensamiento en mente, dijo: "Entonces supongo que fue cuando fuiste a Grass".

Karin asintió mientras apretaba sus brazos alrededor de ella, mientras explicaba: "Supongo que la razón por la que mi madre fue allí fue porque sintió que nos ofrecería una medida de protección contra quienes intentaron agarrarnos. Pero, no estaban exactamente ansiosos por aceptarnos, al menos hasta que mi Madre demostró su capacidad de curación ". La pelirroja dejó escapar una risa burlona cuando dijo: "Es gracioso, pero Zosui fue quien discutió por nosotros". Pero, eso fue porque vio ventajas en tenerla cerca.

Tsunade frunció el ceño y preguntó: "¿Cómo es eso? La Tercera Guerra Shinobi había terminado, y mientras todavía había destellos de violencia. Nada de tal escala que supuse que alguien con las habilidades de tu madre tendría una demanda extrema.

Karin sintió que las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, pero las apartó cuando dijo: "Zosui vio a mi madre como una oportunidad para aumentar las capacidades de recolección de inteligencia de Grass. ¿Cuál es la mayor restricción cuando se envía gente para reunir inteligencia?

Tsunade se tomó un momento para reflexionar sobre la pregunta antes de responder: "Supongo que todo se reduce al riesgo y la recompensa".

"Es cierto, pero ¿qué pasaría si pudieras mitigar el riesgo dejando que un escuadrón ataque lo que la gente siente que es un objetivo imposible? Sin embargo, mientras uno de ellos pueda salir, incluso cuando está gravemente herido, vale la pena porque tienes a alguien con las habilidades de mi madre ". Karin se movió para sentarse nuevamente y agregó: "Casi a diario llamaban a mi madre para que sanara a alguien, y algunas veces incluso varias veces al día. Pero, incluso cuando ella se debilitaba cada vez más, ni Zosui ni el líder de la aldea intentaron reducir sus operaciones de recolección de inteligencia. Afirmaron que la inteligencia era demasiado buena y permitiría a Grass prosperar.

Tsunade realmente deseaba haberle pedido a Karin que hablara con Gaara y Konan antes de que solicitaran que Grass se uniera. Pero, dudaba que los hubiera disuadido ya que sabía que no podían juzgar a toda la aldea Grass por las acciones de unos pocos. Sin embargo, con un hombre tan ambicioso a cargo, ella sintió que podrían haber invitado a alguien que aceleraría la formación de grietas en la Alianza debido a las acciones de Naruto en nombre de Yugito. Particularmente, dado que él era ambicioso y hábil, ya que Grass prosperó enormemente durante el período en que sospechaba que habían estado usando a la madre de Karin. Se centró en Karin antes de decir: "Tampoco tenían que detenerse porque tenían un reemplazo".

Karin asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "Sí, no dejó que me hicieran nada mientras estaba viva. Pero…"

La pelirroja se apagó y Tsunade se sintió tentada de decirle que no necesitaba continuar. Se imaginó que una vez que su madre había fallecido, Karin había sido presionada rápidamente para realizar la misma tarea. Aunque, quizás con un poco más de precaución debido a que no hay otra persona a quien recurrir. Pero, Tsunade también se imaginó que tenía que ser extremadamente horrible ser una mujer joven y que extraños pusieran la boca sobre ella. Vio a la mujer temblar, y luego apareció una pequeña nota de admiración en su voz cuando Karin dijo: "Mi madre pasó unos años antes de que fuera a Konoha para los exámenes de Chunin. A pesar de odiar a Grass, no tenía otro lugar a donde ir. Pero luego apareció. Tsunade estaba a punto de preguntar a quién se refería, pero la pelirroja dijo: "Orochimaru. Despidió a la Aldea de la Hierba porque aparentemente habían tropezado demasiado cerca de uno de sus secretos. Se cruzó conmigo cuando estaba curando a alguien y comentó mi habilidad. Se ofreció a llevarme con él, pero lo rechacé. Parecía bastante divertido, antes de encogerse de hombros y alejarse. Pero, después de mi encuentro con Sasuke en el Bosque de la Muerte y escuchar cómo desertó para unirse a Orochimaru. Me di cuenta de lo que tenía que perder ".

Tsunade frunció el ceño al escuchar cómo Orochimaru había dejado de tomar a Karin ya que ella lo habría atribuido a estar detrás del primer intento de agarrarla. Pero, pensó que había docenas de personas que podrían haber querido a Karin y a su madre por sus habilidades. "Supongo que fue después del ataque de Orochimaru que Zosui consiguió su ascenso a líder de la aldea". Karin asintió y el Hokage dijo: "Gracias. Estoy seguro de que es un período de tiempo que preferirías olvidar.

Se dio la vuelta para irse, pero se detuvo cuando Karin preguntó: "Probablemente no te dije nada que no sospechases de él. ¿Fue esa la única razón por la que viniste aquí?

Tsunade hizo una pausa ya que la otra razón por la que había querido hablar con Karin no parecía apropiada a la luz de lo que había compartido. Pero, al ver la curiosidad de Uzumaki, pensó que la mujer no abandonaría el asunto, y dijo: "No. Pero, a la luz de lo pesada que fue la conversación anterior, no parecía ser el momento de mencionarla ".

Karin hizo un gesto despectivo, antes de moverse para reanudar su entrada en el diario, "Gracias por la preocupación. Pero, aunque podría no salir de mi camino para sacar a relucir mi pasado. No estoy empantanado por eso.

Tsunade sonrió antes de decir: "No, supongo que no". Cruzando los brazos debajo de sus senos, se sentó en la esquina del escritorio de Karin antes de decir: "Naruto quiere saber si estamos dispuestos a abandonar su embargo de tomar nuevos amantes".

Karin levantó la vista cuando arqueó una ceja y preguntó: "Realmente, ya está aburrido de nosotros".

Tsunade se echó a reír cuando respondió: "Le pregunté lo mismo cuando él me preguntó. Pero dice que todavía está muy interesado en nosotros ". El Hokage se estremeció de placer recordado, dejando a Karin con la impresión de que Naruto no se había limitado a contarle a la mujer rubia. "Sin embargo, admitió que las cosas se calentaron entre él y Sage durante su visita con Naruko. Aparentemente, logró mantener el control, pero le prometió que la haría una de sus amantes durante la próxima Celebración de Akatsuki. Sin mencionar que parece que anoche uno de los seguidores de Tier se metió en la diversión. Pero, él no la hizo uno de nosotros todavía. Supongo que, a medida que seguimos colgando nuevas mujeres a su alrededor, le preocupa que pueda cruzar una línea que lo haga romper su promesa ".

Karin asintió, pensando que era cuestión de tiempo considerando cómo Anko había comenzado las cosas con Haruna dándole una mamada. Aún así, pensó que incluso si Naruto iba en contra de su promesa de no atar a nadie sin su permiso, ninguno de sus amantes estaría molesto. Particularmente porque probablemente sería en un momento en que varios más de sus amantes también estaban presentes. Pensó que la razón por la cual el encuentro con Sage que Tsunade había mencionado quizás lo había sacudido un poco, fue porque había sucedido mientras estaba solo con ella.

Centrándose en el Hokage, dijo: "Bueno, la verdad, no puedo pensar en una razón científica para mantener su embargo. Está bastante claro que su chakra no volverá a la normalidad en este momento. Creo que seguirá siendo Amarillo mientras la gran mayoría de nosotros tengamos sentimientos positivos por él ". Sentándose y dándole a su compañero miembro del harén una sonrisa divertida, ella preguntó: "¿Volvió él inmediatamente a Sage para retomar donde lo dejaron? No puedo imaginar que sintieras la necesidad de hablar conmigo antes de darle el visto bueno.

Tsunade negó con la cabeza, antes de responder: "Creo que su dejarse llevar por ella solo lo impulsó a preguntar. Pero, él nos hará la pregunta a todos. Solo quería asegurarse de que no hubiera una razón más específica antes de preguntar a los demás ".

Karin sonrió al sentir que una ola de calidez se apoderó de ella, ya que fue a través de tales acciones que Naruto mostró que no daba por sentado a las mujeres atadas a él. Asintiendo, ella dijo: "Espero que me pregunte entonces. Especialmente si la mancha oscura en tus pantalones es algo por lo que pasar ".

Tsunade se levantó y miró su trasero con un suspiro mientras decía: "Dioses, parece que el hombre produce más y más esperma cada día".

Karin sonrió pero se preguntó si tal vez fuera otro resultado del jutsu de Binding, por lo que sugirió: "Puede que no sea una mala idea poner eso a prueba. A decir verdad, parece increíble que, al mantenernos contentos prácticamente a diario, no haya tenido un período en el que se haya quedado vacío ".

Tsunade no parecía exactamente preocupado, pero estuvo de acuerdo en que podría ser algo que valga la pena analizar. Dándole a Karin una sonrisa divertida, dijo sonando como si fuera una tarea, "Supongo que nos corresponderá obtener esas muestras".

Con un sonido igualmente molesto, Karin repitió: "Supongo". Pero, solo la idea de recogerlo causó que se formara una humedad entre sus muslos. "Pero, dado que hay bastantes mujeres tan capaces de recolectarlo. Supongo que deberíamos asegurarnos de estar allí a primera hora de la mañana para asegurar el volumen máximo ".

"Mmhmm", dijo Tsunade con una mirada soñadora en su rostro, "Sin mencionar el último de la noche para ver la diferencia". Las dos mujeres intercambiaron sonrisas divertidas cuando decidieron la mejor manera de llevar a cabo el experimento, ya que ella había querido decir su declaración como una broma. Karin estaba bastante seguro de que la unión estaba causando que Naruto produjera mayores volúmenes de semen para satisfacer las necesidades de sus muchos amantes.

A pesar de haberse escurrido cada momento agradable de su fin de semana, y a pesar de que usualmente usa su período libre de la mañana para ponerse al día con el sueño o los trabajos de calificación. Suzume estaba sentada en el aula de Naruto y, al igual que sus alumnos, escuchaba con gran atención debido al orador invitado que había traído. No pudo evitar sonreír ya que aparentemente la mujer había pasado todo el fin de semana creando un modelo de la batalla que había tomado lugar en Ivory Hawk Valley, y durante la última hora había estado moviendo las figuras para simular diferentes etapas.

Habiendo terminado de configurarlo para reflejar el último día, dijo con voz apasionada: "A media tarde habíamos causado que las fuerzas Samurai del Señor Feudal, cuya agresión nos contrataron, se detuvieran para colapsar. La estrategia de mi padre para concentrarse en ellos parecía estar funcionando cuando comenzaron a retirarse cuesta abajo. Los Hyuuga que creíamos que solo habían enviado unos pocos escuadrones se movieron para cubrirlos, mientras que los Samurai que nos contrataron se apresuraron a perseguirnos. Los Hyuuga lograron defenderse, y nuestros empleadores, siendo los samurai imbéciles, solo cometieron más hombres ".

Un estudiante levantó la mano, por lo que Toka se detuvo para preguntar sin rodeos: "¿Qué?"

"Parece que no te importan los samuráis de esa época", dijo el joven.

Toka se encogió de hombros, antes de explicar: "No es un ánimo personal contra ellos ni nada. Pero, es principalmente por lo que estaban luchando, a diferencia de nosotros. Samurai valoraba el honor y la gloria. Shinobi valoraba sus vidas. Cuando estás aliado con un grupo, todos corren estúpidamente por delante para cortar enemigos y aumentar su gloria personal. Bueno, eso puede volver a morderte si te enfrentas a un oponente astuto ". Volviendo su atención a la modelo, señaló la colina en la que los Senju habían comenzado la batalla y dijo: "El Hyuuga que se quedó atrás, comenzó a organizar una retirada de combate para que más y más de nuestros aliados se apresuraran a tomar lo contrario". colina. Los Hyuuga hicieron un excelente trabajo al usar su jutsu para evitar ser invadidos ". Ella comenzó a mover a los aliados de Senju a la otra colina mientras agregaba: "Creyendo que los Hyuuga esperaban darles a sus aliados tiempos para reagruparse. Mi padre temía que nuestros aliados se extendan demasiado en su celo, permitiendo así a nuestros enemigos la oportunidad de contraatacar. Entonces, mi padre movió la mitad de nuestras fuerzas al campamento del enemigo para apoyar al samurai en caso de que el enemigo lograra reagruparse. Lamentablemente, fue mucho peor de lo que esperaba ".

Toka movió varias unidades Senju a la colina opuesta, mientras movía a sus Aliados Samurai a la base mientras perseguían al enemigo en retirada. Una vez que terminó, separó varios arbustos y arbustos que cubrían el área circundante. Al hacerlo, reveló varias figuras que habían sido pintadas del mismo color que los escuadrones Hyuuga. Varios de los escuadrones también aparecieron detrás del propio campamento de Senju. Al explicar la repentina inversión, el Senju dijo: "Cuando comenzamos la batalla, creímos que el Hyuuga solo había enviado unos pocos escuadrones para apoyar al ejército Samurai de nuestro oponente. Esto resultó no ser el caso. Los Hyuuga usando su Byakugan, mantuvieron oculta la mitad de su fuerza y luego enviaron a la mitad de esa fuerza a rodearnos ".

Aoi levantó la mano y rápidamente preguntó: "¿Cómo pudieron haber mantenido eso en secreto por tanto tiempo? Parecía que ustedes estaban golpeando al enemigo Samurai, ¿por qué no se revelarían antes?

Toka se cruzó de brazos antes de decir: "Al Hyuuga no le importarían las fuerzas del Señor Feudal. De hecho, lo habían engañado sobre cuántos shinobi enviarían por el dinero que pagó. Todo para poder crear esta artimaña, pero lo más importante es que su plan requería que las fuerzas de su empleador se derrumbaran. La retirada en pánico del enemigo fue bastante genuina.

Suzume estaba fascinada por la historia, aunque ya conocía todos estos detalles. Sin embargo, los libros de historia eran bastante sosos en comparación con la interpretación que la clase estaba recibiendo de Toka. Como tal, no pudo evitar decir: "Disculpe, pero todavía me cuesta creer lo rápido que colapsaron sus fuerzas. Después de todo, tenía la ventaja de la posición y en ambas colinas. Estas fuerzas reveladas deberían haber sido una elección fácil ".

Toka se acercó a la modelo y dijo: "Todo lo que puedo decir es que es evidente que nunca te enfrentaste a la Hyuuga". Suzume se sonrojó cuando varios niños se rieron del comentario de la mujer de cabello castaño. También notó que uno de los presentes de Hyuuga parecía bastante orgulloso de la declaración de Senju, mientras que otros dos parecían no sentirse orgullosos de los elogios percibidos. El Senju dijo: "Si el Hyuuga que corría por las colinas hubiera vacilado por un momento, podríamos haberlos retenido. Pero los refuerzos Hyuuga que habían aparecido detrás del Samurai del Enemigo se apresuraron a través de ellos y nuestros propios aliados sin pensar en su propio bienestar. Estaban en nuestras fuerzas que habían tomado el campamento enemigo en unos momentos. Nuestro propio campamento no estaba mejor, ya que el Hyuuga que había aparecido detrás de nosotros se había cerrado antes de que pudiéramos reajustar nuestras defensas. "Toka frunció el ceño cuando comenzó a mover piezas mientras explicaba lo que representaban los movimientos," La Hyuuga retomando el campamento del enemigo se dividió en dos fuerzas. El primero continuó luchando contra mi compañero Senju para expulsarlos del campamento. Mientras que la segunda fuerza, ahora comenzó a atacar la retaguardia de nuestro aliado. Esto permitió al comandante del Señor Feudal tener a sus hombres bajo control para presionar a nuestros aliados. Atrapados entre las dos fuerzas, las fuerzas de nuestro empleador fueron aniquiladas casi por el hombre ". Toka pareció cerrarse cuando una nota de dolor entró en su voz, "Fueron los afortunados que resultó". Esto permitió al comandante del Señor Feudal tener a sus hombres bajo control para presionar a nuestros aliados. Atrapados entre las dos fuerzas, las fuerzas de nuestro empleador fueron aniquiladas casi por el hombre ". Toka pareció cerrarse cuando una nota de dolor entró en su voz, "Fueron los afortunados que resultó". Esto permitió al comandante del Señor Feudal tener a sus hombres bajo control para presionar a nuestros aliados. Atrapados entre las dos fuerzas, las fuerzas de nuestro empleador fueron aniquiladas casi por el hombre ". Toka pareció cerrarse cuando una nota de dolor entró en su voz, "Fueron los afortunados que resultó".

Suzume se animó al notar que Naruto, que había estado sentado en su escritorio durante toda la historia, ahora aparecía detrás del Senju. Puso una mano reconfortante sobre el hombro de Toka. Un gesto al que respondió mientras lo cubría con el de ella mientras estabilizaba sus emociones. Ella rápidamente quitó su mano como si recordara que había personas presentes. Suzume sabía que el gesto podría haber sido amable entre amigos y compañeros de equipo. Pero, para ella, también parecía implicar una sensación de intimidad entre ellos. Lo cual, aunque poco concluyente, la hizo sentir aún más curiosidad sobre lo que estaba sucediendo entre él y los otros residentes enteramente femeninos que vivían dentro del Hidden Eddy Inn.

Centrándose de nuevo en la clase, Toka movió las figuras de Senju al valle entre las dos colinas mientras continuaba: "Luchamos valientemente, pero fuimos empujados de ambas colinas hacia el valle. Fue en este punto que nos rodearon por todos lados cuando el Samurai enemigo entró en el valle para completar el cerco. Sin embargo, mi padre usó una táctica similar a la de los Hyuuga y nos hizo cargar descaradamente contra una de las fuerzas Samurai que flanqueaban, creyendo que sus espíritus aún estaban sacudidos a pesar de la repentina inversión. Colocó las piezas de Senju en una cuña y las movió a una de las líneas que representan las fuerzas del Señor Feudal que habían tratado de actuar como muros para mantener a Senju encerrado en el valle. "Logramos avanzar, pero casi un tercio de los que quedamos no logramos. Mi padre se quedó para comprar aquellos de nosotros que quedaban tiempo. Afortunadamente fue capturado con vida, pero aquellos de nosotros que nos abrimos paso fueron hostigados durante varios días, lo que resultó en más víctimas. Hasta que finalmente finalmente solo quedamos un puñado de nosotros, logramos vincularnos con otro contingente de nuestros parientes que masacraron a la fuerza de persecución ".

"¿Qué hizo el Hyuuga con tu padre?" Kaede preguntó mientras Toka se movía al frente de la modelo.

"Lo rescataron de nuevo a nosotros", respondió el Senju. Antes de declarar: "Esa era una práctica bastante común en aquel entonces. Siempre que no te enfrentaras a un clan con el que tuviste una disputa de sangre.

"Gracias por compartir su experiencia con nosotros Toka, y lamento haberle pedido que lo haga. Supongo que no tomé en cuenta que para nosotros esto podría ser una historia antigua, pero para ustedes fue la pérdida de amigos y familiares ". Dijo Naruto tiernamente mientras daba un paso adelante para reunirse con ella frente a la modelo.

Toka inclinó la cabeza, pero respondió: "Aprecié la oportunidad. Sin mencionar, creo que les hace bien a sus estudiantes escuchar sobre la verdad de la guerra de alguien que la ha vivido, para no basar sus visiones sobre la tontería contenida en los libros y películas que han visto ".

Suzume descubrió que era un sentimiento con el que estaba de acuerdo, particularmente cuando vivió la Tercera Guerra Shinobi. Como resultado de la paz que había resultado desde su cierre, muchos de los shinobi más jóvenes olvidaban que ese era el objetivo por el que se suponía que debían luchar. Ella reconoció que estas generaciones más jóvenes de shinobi no ignoraban los horrores que podrían afectarles, especialmente teniendo en cuenta la Invasión de sonido, el ataque aéreo de Sky-Country o incluso el ataque de Pain a la aldea. Pero, ella sintió de una manera perversa que estas batallas únicas aunque horribles solo alimentaron el deseo de estos shinobi de ir a la guerra. Al igual que Toka había descrito la necesidad del Samurai de obtener gloria a expensas de mantener a la vista su objetivo. Estos shinobi más jóvenes que claman ir a la guerra contra Sasuke, estaban imaginando la gloria que se obtendría al tomar su cabeza, en oposición a los horrores y el costo personal que se pueden pagar para hacerla realidad. Además, pensó que Naruto también figuraba involuntariamente en la ecuación como un ejemplo que estos jóvenes halcones de guerra tenían en sus mentes al imaginar los elogios que se acumularían sobre ellos. Particularmente, porque fuera de la invasión de sonido, en la que todavía había desempeñado un papel importante, había sido la figura central en el cierre de esos conflictos o conflictos potenciales. Como tal, muchos de los que pedían a la Hoja que declarara la guerra contra Sasuke, lo hacían con la esperanza de ser como Naruto, incluso mientras pedía que prevalecieran las cabezas más frías. ella pensó que Naruto también figuraba involuntariamente en la ecuación como un ejemplo que estos jóvenes halcones de guerra tenían en sus mentes al imaginar los elogios que se acumularían sobre ellos. Particularmente, porque fuera de la invasión de sonido, en la que todavía había desempeñado un papel importante, había sido la figura central en el cierre de esos conflictos o conflictos potenciales. Como tal, muchos de los que pedían a la Hoja que declarara la guerra contra Sasuke, lo hacían con la esperanza de ser como Naruto, incluso mientras pedía que prevalecieran las cabezas más frías. ella pensó que Naruto también figuraba involuntariamente en la ecuación como un ejemplo que estos jóvenes halcones de guerra tenían en sus mentes al imaginar los elogios que se acumularían sobre ellos. Particularmente, porque fuera de la invasión de sonido, en la que todavía había desempeñado un papel importante, había sido la figura central en el cierre de esos conflictos o conflictos potenciales. Como tal, muchos de los que pedían a la Hoja que declarara la guerra a Sasuke, lo hacían con la esperanza de ser como Naruto, incluso mientras pedía que prevalecieran las cabezas más frías. él había sido la figura central en el cierre de esos conflictos o conflictos potenciales. Como tal, muchos de los que pedían a la Hoja que declarara la guerra a Sasuke, lo hacían con la esperanza de ser como Naruto, incluso mientras pedía que prevalecieran las cabezas más frías. él había sido la figura central en el cierre de esos conflictos o conflictos potenciales. Como tal, muchos de los que pedían a la Hoja que declarara la guerra contra Sasuke, lo hacían con la esperanza de ser como Naruto, incluso mientras pedía que prevalecieran las cabezas más frías.

Suzume descubrió que si él era o no un Corruptor, ella no podía negar que su deseo de paz era genuino. Aún así, eso no significaba que ella lo excluyera como enemigo de la mujer, ya que su deseo de paz puede ser solo porque descubrió que la guerra sería perjudicial para sus propias ambiciones. Aún así, le resultaba difícil imaginarlo como un monstruo malvado que tomaba mujeres para su propia diversión, ya que sus acciones al dirigir la clase de Iruka le hicieron sentir que realmente se preocupaba por sus estudiantes. Sin embargo, no podía negar las historias que había aprendido de los libros que dejaron los anteriores cazadores de corruptores sobre hombres que habían asumido la apariencia de personas amables y afectuosas solo para revelar su verdadera identidad después de esclavizar a una mujer.

Sus sentimientos de preocupación de que él fuera uno de esos hombres aumentaron cuando rodeó a Toka con un brazo mientras se dirigía a la clase y preguntó: "Ahora, ¿alguien puede decirme cuáles fueron los resultados directos de esta batalla?" Pero, no fue la acción, ya que Naruto mantenía suficiente espacio entre ellos, que parecía ser un simple gesto entre camaradas, si era especialmente cercano. Pero fue la reacción de Toka lo que sintió que era más revelador de que algo existía entre ellos, como la mujer que durante la mayor parte de la presentación había parecido rígida y rígida, de una manera de una persona militarista que siempre se consideraba a sí misma en servicio, solo por un breve momento tuvo toda la tensión de su cuerpo desangrarse. Esto hizo que Suzume creyera que si la distancia entre Naruto y Senju se estrechara, sería porque Toka lo deseaba. Después de haber estado observando a Toka siempre que fue posible durante los varios días que habían pasado desde que ella había sugerido que hablara con la clase, Suzume creía que Senju habría reaccionado de manera muy diferente si cualquier otro hombre la hubiera tocado. Hubiera incluido a Kakashi en esa evaluación, quien sintió que si su cercanía con Naruto era el resultado de misiones juntas, habría sido un beneficio que el líder del equipo también disfrutó. Sin embargo, por lo que ella podía ver, Naruto parecía ser el único hombre al que ella bajaría momentáneamente la guardia en público. quien sintió si su cercanía con Naruto era el resultado de misiones juntas, habría sido un beneficio que el líder del equipo también disfrutó. Sin embargo, por lo que ella podía ver, Naruto parecía ser el único hombre al que ella bajaría momentáneamente la guardia en público. quien sintió si su cercanía con Naruto era el resultado de misiones juntas, habría sido un beneficio que el líder del equipo también disfrutó. Sin embargo, por lo que ella podía ver, Naruto parecía ser el único hombre al que ella bajaría momentáneamente la guardia en público.

Akane levantó la mano con respecto a su pregunta, y cuando Naruto la llamó, respondió: "El empleador de Senju terminaría perdiendo su territorio. El Señor Feudal que comenzó el conflicto luego se enfrentaría a la Tierra del Fuego, pero fue derrotado por sus fuerzas y por los Uchiha. Irónicamente, el Senju estaría trabajando para el mismo hombre que había contratado a los Hyuuga para derrotarlos durante este conflicto. El entonces Daimyo de la Tierra del Fuego anexaría todo el territorio conquistado, casi duplicando el tamaño de su país ".

"Muy bien", dijo Naruto con orgullo causando que Akane saliera de los elogios.

Otro estudiante levantó la mano y le preguntó a Toka: "Señora Senju, ¿a qué clan le temía más enfrentarse? ¿Fue el Uchiha?

Toka sonrió antes de alejarse de su amante, menos ceder a la tentación de fundirse con él, antes de responder: "No, no puedes temer enfrentarte a un clan que casi todas las fibras de tu ser se vieron obligadas a erradicar". Para la mayoría de los Senju, cada vez que se alzaba el estandarte de Uchiha con un ejército, solo significaba para nosotros que había una nueva oportunidad para corregir viejos errores, mientras se creaban nuevos ". Pensó en qué clan le había causado la mayor preocupación cuando el Senju terminaría enfrentándose a ellos por un momento antes de decir: "Casualmente, tendría que decir que fue el Hyuuga".

"Sin duda, debido a la fuerza superior de la familia principal", dijo uno de los tres estudiantes Hyuuga de Naruto con orgullo.

Sin embargo, su rostro se convirtió inmediatamente en un ceño fruncido cuando Toka comenzó a reír: "¡La familia principal! Apenas, bromeábamos diciendo que la única vez que un miembro de la Familia Principal entró en un campo de batalla fue porque se perdió en el camino a la Letrina. No me malinterpreten, había buenos comandantes entre la familia principal. Pero, es un poco difícil no ser uno cuando la mayoría de sus estrategias es aplastar sus fuerzas contra el enemigo de frente ".

El tono del Hyuuga se volvió helado, y cuando se dirigió a Toka, estaba claro que la veía como una plebeya mientras decía: "Acabas de pasar la mayor parte de la mañana detallando cómo mi clan destruyó completamente el tuyo. Creo que deberías recordar la disminución que aprendiste ese día por subestimarnos ".

"Hey", dijo Naruto enojándose, lo que despertó el interés de Suzume.

Pero él se detuvo cuando Toka levantó la mano y ella le dedicó una sonrisa helada mientras respondía: "Nunca olvidé la lección aprendida ese día". El error que cometió mi padre no fue subestimar a tu clan, simplemente los números. Pero esa victoria no fue lograda por luchadores superiores, solo por hombres y mujeres sin nada que perder. No hubo un solo miembro de la familia principal de Hyuuga que luchó en el frente, esa victoria fue comprada con la sangre de la Familia Branch ". Toka notó que los otros dos Hyuuga levantaron la vista hacia su declaración, así que continuó: "¿Por qué pelearía la familia principal? Quiero decir que no andas forzando lo que en ese momento eran casi dos tercios de sus números en cautiverio y luego haces todo el trabajo pesado tú mismo. Temía luchar contra los Hyuuga, porque sabía que enfrentar a la Familia Branch significaba enfrentar a personas que sentían que la muerte era una liberación de una sentencia de prisión en la que habían nacido. La razón por la cual la Familia Branch rompió nuestras líneas y atacó con tal abandono ese día fue porque, de lo contrario, corría el riesgo de ser castigada por ese horrible sello con el que su preciosa Familia Principal los tildaba. De hecho, me desanima profundamente que mi primo Hashirama permita que su clan se una a Konoha, pero continúe permitiendo que se aplique el sello del pájaro enjaulado. Solía hablar sobre eso en términos similares a los de mí, pero parece que en su afán por hacer realidad su visión, estaba dispuesto a comprometer algunos de sus principios ". Encogiéndose de hombros, agregó: "Aunque, imagino que fue bastante difícil lograr que compren la idea de que también tendrían que suministrar Shinobi a la aldea,

Toka mantuvo su mirada helada en el Hyuuga, y disfrutó de su marchitez debajo de él. Pero, el momento se arruinó cuando Naruto se pasó la mano por la cara y dijo: "Voy a recibir una visita enojada de la Familia Principal ahora, ¿no?" Muchos de los estudiantes se rieron, aunque por la forma en que el estudiante de Naruto de la familia principal estaba sentado rígidamente, se imaginó que su amante solo estaba bromeando parcialmente.

Suzume no se había unido a la risa, ya que en más de una ocasión había recibido una visita enojada de un miembro de la Familia Principal pensando que podían usar su influencia para poner en línea a un maestro. Habiendo tenido a la madre de una kunoichi de la familia principal haciendo todo menos amenazarla abiertamente por darle a su hija una calificación reprobatoria. Ella imaginó que si Naruto fuera un Corruptor, y él se encontrara en una situación similar, sería una de las pocas veces que ella se imaginaba que estaría bien con una mujer que cayera en una. De hecho, imaginar a Naruto obligando a la madre de esa kunoichi a arrodillarse y comenzar a complacerlo mientras observaba, hizo que Suzume comenzara a sentir un hormigueo de una manera con la que no estaba del todo cómoda. Pero, fue un recordatorio de que el poder tendía a corromper, y aquellos que aprendieron el enlace siempre terminaron siendo completamente corrompidos. La campana sonó alertando a la clase que era hora de entrenamiento físico, y que ella se fuera para encontrarse con su primera clase de kunoichi. Mientras reunía sus notas, Suzume lanzó una mirada hacia Naruto y Toka, y por sus interacciones durante la presentación de la mañana sintió que tenía que actuar. Pero, aunque ahora estaba bastante segura de que él era en verdad un maestro del Encuadernación, sabía que no podía simplemente ejecutarlo. Por lo tanto, ella comenzó a planear cómo lograr que él revelara su verdadero yo, ya que otra disminución que sus libros le habían enseñado era que a veces no era el Corruptor la caída de un cazador, sino las mujeres que él había cautivado. A juzgar por cómo Toka se rió suavemente de algo que Naruto dijo mientras la ayudaba a desmontar el modelo que ella había traído, Suzume opinaba que algunas de las mujeres corrompidas por él la matarían por dañarlo. Aún así, fue para los que estaban obligados contra su voluntad que la línea de Hunter que ella había representado había sido fundada. También era por ellos, por qué Naruto Uzumaki moriría después de confesar todo lo que había hecho.

Mira le sonrió cortésmente a uno de los patrocinadores del Séptimo Cielo y acaba de recibir una confesión de él y dijo: "Gracias. Pero me temo que simplemente no siento lo mismo ". Podía ver al hombre más que un poco ebrio marchitarse por su rechazo, mientras sus amigos se reían de él. Varios de los cuales también le habían confesado su amor borracho por pensar que ella era cortés con ellos mientras ordenaban sus bebidas significaba que secretamente sentía algo por ellos. Aun así, sintiendo empatía por el hombre, ya que se había estrellado y quemado de manera espectacular, algo con lo que ella estaba muy familiarizada, sacó una de las tazas de la bandeja que sostenía y se la dio. "Está en la casa." El espíritu del hombre se iluminó al instante y, por la mirada en sus ojos, se preguntó si había hecho su caso más mal que bien.

Ella contuvo un suspiro al pensar que el patrón se decía a sí mismo que solo estaba siendo tímida y que su acto de bondad obviamente demostraba sus sentimientos secretos por él. Pero, se lo quitó de la cabeza mientras se concentraba en la barra para encontrar al hombre que su corazón realmente deseaba trabajar detrás de él. Naruto estaba vestido con una camisa blanca abotonada, con un chaleco negro y corbata de moño, en lo que él llamaba su traje de camarero. Después de haber regalado una bebida destinada a Kiba, que estaba disfrutando de una noche con sus amantes, aunque parecía que los dos kunoichi estaban teniendo una acalorada discusión, ella regresó al bar.

Allí, un maestro con el que trabajaba Naruto y lo presentó mientras Suzume le decía borracho a Naruto: "Nos estás dando un mal nombre a los maestros. Quiero decir que es todo lo que puedo hacer para calificar los trabajos antes del día siguiente, y mucho menos tener una vida social. Sin embargo, aquí está trabajando en un segundo trabajo a tiempo completo durante toda la semana ".

Mira sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza cuando Naruto le dedicó a la mujer una cálida sonrisa antes de decir: "Los papeles de clasificación son para lo que son los Clones de las Sombras". La dueña de Seventh Heaven y una de sus camareras actualmente disfrutan de un viaje de negocios en la Tierra de los Demonios ". El recordatorio de que durante los últimos días, las noches de Mira habían pasado en compañía de Bond la llenó de felicidad.

También notó el color de las mejillas de la maestra. Pero, ya sea por la sonrisa o la bebida repentina que tomó, el Bijuu no podía decirlo con certeza. Mirando a la mujer, cuyos ojos estaban ocultos por sus gruesas gafas, frunció el ceño ya que tenía la clara impresión de que la había visto antes. Sin embargo, por mucho que intente imaginar dónde y cómo, realmente no podría ubicarla. Mira se preguntó si la mujer tal vez podría tener una hermana, ya que era una sensación similar a la que tenía al ver a Kiyomi por primera vez después de ser liberada. Casi, como si hubiera otra mujer con la cara desaliñada de la maestra, pero se hicieron suficientes cambios para que pareciera una persona completamente diferente, aunque todavía algo similar. La mujer miró a Naruto con curiosidad y le preguntó: "¿Qué tipo de viaje de negocios tendrían que hacer el dueño de un bar y una camarera?"

Mira eligió ese punto para intervenir cuando dijo: "¿Puedes traerme otra taza de cerveza?" De alguna manera lo regalé ".

Naruto se rió entre dientes mientras decía: "Ibara se molestará si sigues regalando bebidas. Probablemente casi molesto como Kiba.

Mira miró hacia atrás para ver a la Inuzuka que le miraba mal, y rápidamente dijo: "Lo compensaré. Parece que sus amantes están discutiendo sobre agregar a alguien a su relación. Tal vez, le haré saber que estoy abierto a uno tan único ".

Mira no estaba segura de por qué, pero de repente sintió que un par de ojos se habían clavado en ella con interés. Pero, volviéndose para mirar a la mirada, todo lo que vio fue a Suzume mirándola borracha. No le prestó mucha atención, ya que notó que Naruto parecía estar molesto por sus burlas. Con la esperanza de dejar en claro que solo estaba bromeando, dijo: "A menos que, tal vez puedas convencer a tu novia de que te comparta conmigo".

Sus palabras hicieron el truco cuando él notoriamente se iluminó mientras decía: "Lo correré con Sakura. Pero es mejor que le traigas esa bebida a Kiba.

Mira asintió y Suzume soltó: "¿Por qué me ignoras, Naruto?"

"Lo siento, lo siento", respondió rápidamente Naruto preguntándose cuántas bebidas había tomado Suzume cuando había llegado bastante ebria, y qué estaba provocando su comportamiento. Preguntándose si ella había experimentado una ruptura o algún otro problema y esperaba que el alcohol la ayudara a olvidar, él respondió a su pregunta, afirmando: "Van a una gira de degustación. Aparentemente, Demon's es bastante conocido por sus espíritus.

El resto de la conversación fue tragada por el ruido del bar, y Mira pasó un momento molesta por el instructor cuando sintió que la mujer estaba entrometiéndose en su tiempo con Naruto. Pero, se lo quitó de la cabeza cuando se acercó a la mesa de Kiba para escuchar a Yuffie decir: "Te dije que no. Dile a Kiba que somos más que suficientes para ti.

Por un momento, Kiba se infló haciendo que Mira creyera que el Inuzuka en él estaba un poco insultado, especialmente teniendo en cuenta su conocimiento de la familia de Naruto. Se imaginó que esa parte de él interpretaba las palabras de Yuffie, lo que significaba que no podía soportar más amantes. Afortunadamente, su razonamiento humano eligió sabiamente: "Me considero extremadamente afortunado de tenerlos a los dos".

Yuffie sonrió ante su aparente victoria. Pero, Aeris, que no escuchó exactamente el portazo de una puerta sobre la propuesta, dijo juguetonamente: "Pero imagina cuánto más sentirías si encontraras a otra mujer dispuesta a compartir nuestra cama". Kiba tuvo una reacción muy masculina que causó que la sonrisa de Yuffie se derritiera en una mirada fulminante, pero una se la ofreció a sus dos compañeros por igual mientras Aeris se inclinaba para aprovechar su ventaja, "Incluso podría darte la oportunidad de aumentar tu prestigio en el Inuzuka otra vez."

Aeris pareció dejar que el asunto cayera mientras Mira se acercaba para colocarle una bebida a Kiba delante de él. Pero, Yuffie no estaba como dijo: "¿Por qué estás presionando tanto por esto? A Kiba no le importa dirigir al Inuzuka como ese bastardo de Koreshige.

Kiba inclinó la cabeza de acuerdo, mientras afirmaba: "Mi madre haría que la paliza que me dio parezca un combate amistoso si la desafiara".

Incluso Aeris se estremeció un poco, pero dijo: "Porque creo que te ayudará a alcanzar a la persona con la que estás tratando de ponerte al día". Centrándose en Mira, ella preguntó: "¿Qué piensas, Mira? ¿Yuffie está siendo egoísta tratando de mantener a Kiba sola?

Yuffie se puso nerviosa mientras rápidamente respondía: "No estoy tratando de mantenerlo para mí solo. Ya lo comparto contigo.

Aeris estaba a punto de responder que, considerando que ella se había entregado a él primero, sintió que era ella quien compartía. Pero se detuvo cuando Mira dijo: "Tal vez un poco. Pero, pareces ser el que actúa de manera más egoísta en este momento ". Incluso Yuffie pareció sorprendida de que Mira se pusiera de su lado, considerando la frecuencia con la que se había arrojado sobre Naruto cuando habían sido criadas de Kiyomi. Explicando a sí misma, ella dijo: "Ustedes tres están en una relación. Pero, lo que no creo que no esté considerando Aeris, es que quien sea que traiga, no solo va a tener una relación con Kiba, sino también a los dos. Es posible que Yuffie no esté lista para abrirse a otra persona, y si bien puede estar pensando en Kiba. No estás pensando en sus sentimientos en este momento.

Aeris frunció el ceño, pero después de haber escuchado algo similar de Ino. Se dio cuenta de que había dejado que la obstinada negativa de Yuffie de siquiera considerar realmente discutir el asunto la superara. Ella le dio a Mira una sonrisa suave mientras decía: "Tienes razón". Se volvió hacia Yuffie y, acunándose la cara, dijo: "Lo siento. Vamos a presentar la discusión por ahora. Yuffie estaba un poco desconcertado por la muestra pública de afecto. Pero, justo cuando estaba a punto de decirle a Aeris que aceptaba las disculpas. Su compañera le dio un beso. El cuerpo de Yuffie respondió automáticamente cuando lo devolvió, y cuando sintió que la lengua de Aeris buscaba permiso para entrar, separó los labios. Se perdió en el beso, al menos hasta que se dio cuenta de que gran parte del ruido de fondo en el bar se había desvanecido.

Se apartó para encontrar a casi todos los patons masculinos que ahora la miraban a ella y a Aeris. Además, como los dos habían estado besándose frente a él, Kiba estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Enrojeciéndose en la cara, les gritó a los curiosos: "¿Qué miran los imbéciles?" Luego dirigió su mirada hacia Kiba mientras preguntaba: "¡Termina esa cerveza ahora!" Luego susurró más sensualmente: "Porque necesito que pongas esa rígida que brotaste para un buen uso".

No hace falta decir que Kiba bebió la bebida de un solo trago y luego arrojó un fajo de billetes sobre la mesa antes de tomar a sus dos amantes de la mano y sacarlos del bar. Mira sacudió la cabeza con diversión, antes de recoger los billetes, aunque admitiría estar bastante celosa de los dos ex Taki-nin.

Naruto cerró la puerta trasera del Séptimo Cielo y luego la cerró. Luego regresó a la parte principal del bar y observó a Mira terminar de limpiar una de las últimas mesas. Se acercó a ella y levantó la silla y la volteó antes de colocarla encima. Ella sonrió cuando comenzó a ayudarlo con los demás antes de preguntar: "¿Qué le pasó a Suzume?"

Naruto frunció el ceño unos momentos antes de que comenzaran a cerrarse, su compañero instructor parecía que ella se había enfermado y corrió al baño. Después de un momento, fue a verla para encontrar a la kunoichi casi desnuda, en lugar de arrojarle las tripas. Luego había tratado de seducirlo borracho, mientras lo llamaba por el nombre de otra persona. Se preguntó si el hombre con el que obviamente había estado conversando había sido su novio. Porque no había sido con él con quien había estado hablando mientras intentaba quitarle la ropa. Todo el tiempo él había estado ocupado tratando de recuperar el suyo, del que ella comenzó a quejarse diciendo que el "él" en cuestión había declarado que quería que ella fuera más aventurera. Cuando tuvo éxito en su tarea de repararla, Suzume se desmayó. En cuyo punto, él había creado un clon y la había sacado por la espalda para llevarla de regreso a su departamento. Por suerte, solo habían sido los tres que aún permanecían en el bar.

Con la esperanza de que Suzume estuviera demasiado borracho como para recordar la cantidad de atención que había visto, dijo: "Se desmayó cuando fui a verla, así que envié un clon para que la dejara en casa. Probablemente lamentará sus elecciones mañana. Levantando otra silla, suspiró todavía preocupado por lo que la hizo actuar de tal manera, así que dijo en voz alta: "Pero no lo entiendo. En la Academia, parece ser una especie de flecha solitaria y recta. No es exactamente el tipo de bebida en un estupor. Aunque, ella hizo que pareciera que su novio había querido que fuera más aventurera. Tal vez él rompió con ella, por lo que ella comenzó a beber para obtener algo de coraje ".

"Tal vez, pero incluso tuvo éxito una vez. Uno solo debería cambiar porque ellos mismos lo desean ".

Naruto asintió cuando terminó de levantar la última silla, y dándole la vuelta acordó: "Sí, si una persona no puede aceptar las faltas buenas y malas de su pareja, ninguna cantidad de falsificaciones va a funcionar".

"Por eso me rechazaste", dijo Mira sonando triste y decepcionada.

Naruto fue tomado por sorpresa por su declaración, pero no podía estar en desacuerdo, por lo que acercándose a ella dijo: "Eso es cierto. Había partes de tu personalidad que no podía pasar exactamente ".

"Lo fueron", dijo Mira sonando esperanzada, "Como en ya no".

Naruto asintió, pero no exactamente de acuerdo y dijo: "Creo que este actual tú, siempre fuiste el verdadero tú". Simplemente dejabas que tus experiencias pasadas dictaran cómo tratabas a los demás para evitar que pudieran lastimarte primero ".

Mira tomó una de sus manos entre las de ella y le preguntó: "Entonces, eso significa que me aceptarías como uno de tus amantes".

"Felizmente", dijo Naruto antes de intentar agregar, "Si me quisieras".

Pero solo llegó a la primera palabra antes de encontrar la boca de Mira apretada contra la suya. Él aceptó este beso, antes de profundizarlo cuando su lengua se deslizó más allá de sus labios separados. Pero, encontró que Mira estaba esperando y pronto comenzaron a enrollarse entre sí. Las manos de Naruto se movieron hacia la cintura de Mira para poder acercar su cuerpo al suyo. Ella se fundió con él, y después de que la necesidad de respirar se volvió demasiado, ella retiró los labios de su pregunta, "¿Es esto un sueño?"

"Si es así ..." comenzó a decir Naruto mientras la levantaba y la llevaba a una de las cabinas y al dejarla sobre la mesa, terminó, "... espero que sea una buena". Luego tiró de una de las cintas del lazo pegada en la parte delantera de su vestido rojo para deshacerlo. Al deshacer el arco, también permitió que se quitara la correa con volantes que sostenía la parte superior de su vestido. Naruto luego bajó una de las copas de su vestido para exponer un seno. Mirándolo con avidez, dejó caer al otro y luego se enganchó.

Mira gimió cuando la boca de Naruto se apretó contra su pecho, y su lengua comenzó a burlarse de su pezón con toda su dureza. El placer solo creció mientras él comenzó a masajear su otro seno y ocasionalmente pellizcó la protuberancia ahora dura como el diamante. Su anticipación creció cuando la mano que él había estado usando para enrollar su seno, la soltó y se deslizó entre sus muslos. Ella jadeó cuando él ahuecó su montículo y su dedo medio comenzó a recorrer su coño a través de sus bragas. Su boca se separó de su pecho, y él se estaba moviendo para besarla, pero ella lo detuvo ahuecando sus mejillas. Aunque no quería parar, ella preguntó: "No quiero parar. Pero, tal vez sería mejor considerar tu promesa a los demás.

Naruto le dedicó una amplia sonrisa y respondió: "El Embargo sobre mí teniendo nuevos amantes ha llegado a su fin. En realidad lo había hecho antes de que aceptara ayudarte esta semana. La única razón por la que no lo mencioné fue porque temía que pareciera que esperaba que aprovecharas la oportunidad y te enojara conmigo.

Para su sorpresa, la cara de Mira se oscureció cuando dijo: "Ahora estoy enojada contigo". Pero, rápidamente se desvaneció cuando agregó: "Perdimos varios días en los que podría haber sido tu amante".

Naruto le dedicó una amplia sonrisa, antes de responder: "No te preocupes. Vamos a compensar el tiempo perdido con entusiasmo ". Luego empujó sus bragas a un lado y deslizó su dedo medio dentro de ella. Mira gimió ruidosamente, pero fue silenciada cuando Naruto fue a por el beso que acababa de evitar, y después de darle un momento para adaptarse, comenzó a presionar su dedo dentro de ella. No podía creer lo diferente que se sentía en comparación con sus propias autoexploraciones. Tampoco, cómo el acto de besar parecía mejorar aún más el placer que crecía dentro de ella. Incluso lo había descartado cuando Kukaku lo había dicho, aunque creía que su hermana le había contado sus propias experiencias para que siguiera un camino similar, en lugar de enamorarse de Naruto. Pero, aunque no podría negar que Kukaku había estado en lo cierto, Se preguntó si su hermana realmente conocía las alturas de placer que podía sentir que su cuerpo estaba a punto de experimentar. Esto se debió a que Kukaku había expresado sus experiencias de una manera tan real, no en las formas brillantes y casi espirituales que sus otras hermanas vinculadas a Naruto hablarían entre sí. Le hizo creer que, si bien el placer físico aumentaba al tener un compañero, solo cuando esos compañeros realmente se conectaban en otro nivel más allá del físico se lograba la verdadera magia.

Queriendo experimentar esa conexión con Naruto. Ella puso su mano contra el brazo trabajando su dedo dentro de ella, para decir: "No quiero sentirme bien sola".

Naruto sacudió la cabeza antes de decir: "No lo eres, hacerte sentir bien solo contribuye a mi placer". Ahora, muéstrame la cara que haces mientras te corres. Luego presionó un paquete hipersensible de nervios dentro de ella, lo que hizo que el mundo de Mira explotara. Ella arqueó la espalda cuando llegó al clímax, lo que también la hizo empapar la parte delantera de su vestido. Se recostó sobre la mesa y, a pesar de hacer una mueca que sentía que era cualquier cosa, pero Naruto dijo: "Hermosa". Luego chupando sus jugos de su dedo medio como un chef saboreando un caldo fino agregado, "Y delicioso".

Sentándose débilmente, dijo: "Te quiero. Te quiero tanto."

Naruto la ayudó a ponerse de pie, antes de acercarla mientras decía: "Este no es el lugar adecuado para eso". Luego los teletransportó lejos después de crear un clon para terminar la tarea de cerrar la barra.

Apareciendo en la Guarida, las manos de Naruto desabrocharon la parte posterior del vestido de Mira, antes de retroceder para dejar que golpeara el suelo. Estaba a punto de avanzar para recogerla y llevarla a la cama, pero Mira lo detuvo. Al quitarse los zapatos, presionó su cuerpo contra el de él y lo besó. Cuando concluyó, ella dijo: "No es justo. Hasta ahora soy el único que está desnudo.

Naruto burlándose de la banda de sus bragas respondió: "No lo suficientemente desnudo".

"Pero mucho más que tú", respondió Mira antes de abrirle la camisa. Cuando se soltaron los botones, ella le quitó la camisa y el chaleco de los hombros para que atrapara sus brazos mientras ella comenzaba a chuparle la clavícula. Naruto gimió cuando ella comenzó a besar su cuerpo, mientras también se arrodillaba. A pesar de que su lado más audaz se puso en primer plano, se sintió un poco tímida cuando comenzó a desabrocharle el cinturón. Pero, después de deshacer el botón de los pantalones negros que llevaba, y empujarlos a ellos y sus cajas hasta las rodillas. Encontró que más que solo su boca estaba regando por la gran polla que brotó.

No del todo segura de cómo proceder, se inclinó hacia delante para darle un beso en la cabeza de su polla. Saltó al contacto, por lo que comenzó a lamerlo por completo, prestando atención a cuando el placer de Naruto aumentaba.

Mientras ella hacía esto, Naruto se extrajo del resto de su ropa, y luego se quedó quieto para permitir que las seis colas exploraran su cuerpo. Después de varios momentos, Mira pasó la lengua por la parte inferior de la base de su eje hasta la punta. Se detuvo un momento para usar su lengua para provocar el punto sensible debajo de la punta, y luego, después de enrollar su lengua alrededor de su glande, lo llevó a su boca. Ella hizo fuertes ruidos de succión mientras se balanceaba hacia adelante y hacia atrás sobre la mitad que podía tomar cómodamente. Se detenía de vez en cuando para burlarse de la parte inferior con la lengua antes de comenzar de nuevo. Naruto gimió cuando sintió que se acercaba a la liberación y advirtió: "Mira, si sigues así, me voy a correr". Sus palabras solo hicieron que ella aumentara sus esfuerzos para succionar su esperma de él, y cuando sintió la necesidad de estallar,

Mira se detuvo cuando su boca se llenó con su cálido esperma, y luchó por tragarlo todo. Ella se las arregló para hacerlo, y después de haber escuchado que su semen sabía a cualquiera de sus amantes. Le pareció bastante amargo y demasiado salado. Sin embargo, descubrió por el rostro complacido que estaba usando Naruto, el acto de tragárselo la llenó de una increíble sensación de placer. Ella imaginó que eso era a lo que Naruto se refería antes cuando la hizo correrse.

Ella fue sacada de sus pensamientos por Naruto ofreciéndole una mano y diciendo: "Mira, voy a hacerte mía ahora".

Ella aceptó con gusto y al ponerse de pie dijo: "Ya era hora".

Él compartió una sonrisa con ella antes de levantarla en sus brazos como una novia, y la llevó a la cama. Subiéndose a su lado, él se arrodilló entre sus piernas y le quitó las bragas. Tirándolos, pasó un momento para beber a la vista de ella. Mira no intentó esconderse de él mientras esperaba ansiosamente el momento en que se convertirían en uno.

Ella gimió cuando él arrastró su polla contra su coño, y luego la empujó. Mira gritó cuando él atravesó su barrera. El cuerpo de Naruto se puso rígido cuando lo sorprendió que ella todavía tuviera un himen. Pero, él sabía que no debía intentar retirarse tan inclinado, la besó suavemente antes de decir: "Lo siento, debería haberlo tomado más despacio".

"No", respondió Mira, "no dolió. También me sorprendió también ".

Naruto asintió y comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de ella. Mira envolvió sus piernas alrededor de él para que se adaptara mejor a su ritmo. En poco tiempo, se estaba hundiendo en ella con un abandono salvaje. Un frenesí que Mira igualó mientras usaba sus piernas para empujarse contra él. Luego los dio la vuelta, y rebotando sobre él salvajemente mientras acariciaba uno de sus senos, gritó: "¡Esto es increíble! ¡Nunca me había sentido tan completo en mi vida!

Ella comenzó a apretar sus caderas contra las de él y él gimió cuando su coño apretó su eje mientras ella lo giraba con sus movimientos. Él se inclinó y comenzó a succionar su pecho, haciendo que Mira jadeara antes de tirar de su cabeza más firme contra su pecho. Comenzando a rebotar nuevamente, ella preguntó: "¿Disfrutas este cuerpo? Si hay algo que no haces, yo ...

"Shh", dijo Naruto preguntándose si su falta de confianza en sí mismo por su forma Bijuu estaba apareciendo, "Eres perfecto tal como eres".

Al escuchar a Mira, sintió que su corazón explotaba al igual que la sensación de construir placer. Ella se echó hacia atrás y gritó: "¡Cumming!" Fue seguido por una oleada de calor cuando Naruto hizo lo mismo y llenó su matriz con su semen, lo que la hizo experimentar otra supernova de placer.

Cayeron de nuevo en la cama y Mira dijo soñadoramente: "Así que esto es lo que se siente ser uno. Quiero experimentarlo de nuevo ".

"Lo harás", dijo Naruto mientras la sostenía cerca, permitiendo que su cuerpo se durmiera.

Pero Mira tenía otras ideas cuando se sentó y dijo: "No quiero esperar. Ya ha habido suficiente de eso. Luego comenzó a subir y bajar sobre él nuevamente. Naruto sonrió cuando extendió la mano para ahuecar sus senos, y se acomodó en una larga noche, que aunque imaginaba podría hacer que sintiera que Suzume llegaba la mañana. También sabía que no viviría con ningún arrepentimiento, por lo que dio la vuelta a Mira para darle el sabor completo de su polla golpeándose contra su útero ya lleno, para darle otro montón de leche.

Capítulo siguiente: Venganza del intermedio del arco: ¡Caliente para el maestro! Parte IV


	85. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 85

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío. Además, esta historia es una ficción de limón, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan. Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora. Gracias.

Capítulo 85: Venganza del intermedio del arco: ¡Caliente para el maestro! Parte IV

Naruto descubrió que en realidad nunca había soñado nunca más, ya que, en cambio, siempre parecía dormirse profundamente. Lo atribuyó al hecho de que su día estaba repleto de actividades que soñar con más parecía bastante redundante. Sin embargo, como la oscuridad que lo rodeaba como una manta dio paso al mundo de la vigilia, recibió un nuevo recordatorio de que estaba viviendo un sueño, por lo que no podía imaginar qué más podrían sugerirle sus sueños. Al darse cuenta de esto, abrió los ojos y se encontró cara a cara con un suculento coño mojado. Como tal, hizo lo que imaginó que haría cualquier hombre en tal situación, se zambulló.

Mira gimió cuando le informaron que Naruto estaba despierto en la forma de su lengua lamiendo a su cunnie. Después de haberse ocupado de succionarlo, se sentó y, mientras lo acariciaba, dijo: "¡Buenos días!"

Naruto se apartó de su comida en la cama para responder: "Ciertamente lo es. Pero pensé que te había satisfecho completamente anoche.

Mira sonrió cuando se bajó de él y mirando hacia él mostró una vez más su chorrito goteante cuando dijo: "Pero eso fue anoche. Hoy es un nuevo día."

Naruto se sentó y comenzó a gatear hacia ella. Él se detuvo entre sus muslos para darle una sabrosa chupada antes de besar su cuerpo. Al llegar a su rostro, le dio un beso profundo antes de alejarse para decir: "Técnicamente, solo nos detuvimos después de que se convirtió en un nuevo día".

Mira gimió cuando él se deslizó dentro de ella, y comenzando a masticarle la oreja respondió: "Pero eso fue hace varias horas. ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a descansar en los logros pasados?

Naruto se rio entre dientes, antes de bajar sus labios a los de ella. Sus bocas se fusionaron y se besaron lenta pero apasionadamente, reflejando el ritmo de la polla revolviendo sus entrañas. Mira estaba en el cielo mientras le pasaba las manos por la espalda mientras disfrutaba de la sensación de volver a ser uno con su amante una vez más.

Karin no habría necesitado su marca de zorro para saber que su amante estaba con alguien, ya que podía sentir que ambos chakras reflejaban sus acciones actuales. Aún así, Karin tenía otra razón para monitorear el chakra de Naruto además de las buenas vibraciones con las que la estaba dejando. Principalmente que aunque ella y Tsunade habían estado bromeando acerca de cómo Naruto estaba produciendo más eyaculación ahora, rápidamente había resultado que sí. Probaron su teoría una mañana y compararon los resultados con cuando Shizune y Sakura tomaron una muestra varios años antes. No solo había producido más, fue por una cantidad notable.

Habiendo estado monitoreando su chakra mientras él y Mira se habían vuelto íntimos, Karin había sentido un crecimiento en sus niveles de chakra exactamente como había consumado su nueva relación. Pensó que una razón por la que no se había dado cuenta antes era porque durante una buena parte del tiempo desde que se había unido a la Familia, él todavía había estado creciendo y entrenando. Sin mencionar eventos como tomar el control de la forma original de Kiyomi. Sin embargo, durante el período de tiempo en que el embargo sobre su toma de nuevos amantes había existido, su chakra parecía haberse nivelado. Por lo tanto, su repentino crecimiento en chakra le había destacado.

Esta revelación no le sorprendió demasiado, ya que sintió que explicaba perfectamente su mayor producción de semen. Particularmente porque había dos formas de aumentar naturalmente las reservas de chakra de una persona. El primero fue a través de la meditación o la comprensión espiritual, razón por la cual los monjes, los samurai e incluso los shinobi intentaron encontrar el equilibrio en sí mismos. El segundo fue obviamente a través del entrenamiento físico, ya que cuanto más saludable y saludable era una persona, más chakra producían. Al parecer, el Encuadernación estaba sirviendo para hacer que Naruto fuera más viril para satisfacer a sus numerosos amantes. Era lógico pensar que tomar más de ellos solo serviría para aumentar su chakra también.

Karin encontró la idea fascinante, ya que la hizo preguntarse si era un beneficio logrado independientemente de los sentimientos de la mujer. Sospechaba que sí, lo que significaba que una persona como Kanji podría haberse beneficiado tan fácilmente como Naruto. Pero, ella también creía que también había un elemento espiritual, lo que significa que Naruto recibió más estímulo por mujer seducida que Kanji. Particularmente cuando las mujeres a las que Naruto seducía tendían a estar en el territorio verde o rojo, mientras que las de Kanji probablemente habían sido más negativas. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando comenzó a reflexionar si eso significaba que Kanji habría recibido un mayor crecimiento de chakra al principio si engañaba a una mujer para que se acostara con él, lo que se desvanecería a medida que sus sentimientos se volvieran negativos. Naruto, por el contrario, podría terminar con un impulso más pequeño al principio que podría crecer a medida que crecieran los sentimientos de sus amantes por él.

También se preguntó si el impulso era indicativo de cuán poderosa era la mujer también. Ella comenzó a contemplar si el pico que había notado había sido más notable debido a que su nuevo amante era un Bijuu. Ella sentía que esto era una posibilidad ya que mayores reservas de chakra tendían a indicar una mayor resistencia, lo que significaría que Naruto necesitaría mucha más habilidad física para igualar. Sin embargo, sentía que podría ser un pequeño impulso adicional, si hubiera alguno, ya que su teoría realmente no tenía en cuenta cosas como la técnica cuando se trataba de cuánta energía necesitaría Naruto para satisfacer a un amante. Además, solo porque una mujer tenía más chakra, no necesariamente significaba que fuera tan difícil de complacer. Pero, ella tuvo que considerar que el Encuadernación no estaba tomando exactamente en cuenta esas cosas

A Karin le resultó difícil concentrarse, ya que podía sentir a los dos amantes conectados cada vez más cerca de liberarse. Deslizó una mano dentro de sus pantalones cortos apretados y gimió cuando descubrió que su coño empapaba sus bragas. Frotando rápidamente, determinó rápidamente que no sería suficiente para satisfacerla después de la noche anterior y ahora esta mañana. De pie desde el escritorio que tenía en el laboratorio de Tsunade, se desnudó rápidamente y luego agarró una bata de laboratorio cercana. Lanzándolo, salió del laboratorio y caminó la corta distancia hasta el dormitorio principal de la guarida. Al entrar, encontró que tanto Naruto como Mira estaban mirando hacia el pie de la cama. Él estaba encima del Bijuu, con las piernas apretadas alrededor de su cintura. Aunque parecía y se sentía como si hubieran estado involucrados en un acto lento de hacer el amor, parecía que se acercaban al final cuando Naruto se levantó con los brazos y comenzó a meterse en la mujer de cabello blanco. Levantó la mano y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Naruto, y unos momentos más tarde arqueó la espalda para darle a Karin una visión clara de su rostro cuando alcanzó el nirvana.

Karin esbozó una sonrisa seductora cuando Naruto notó su presencia y al verla usando solo una bata de laboratorio, Mira anunció el efecto que tuvo sobre él: "Mmm, te estás poniendo duro de nuevo".

Karin se movió hacia la cama cuando Bijuu dejó de emitir un suave gemido mientras se sentaba y anunciaba: "Parece que voy a hacer un chequeo por la mañana".

Karin se subió a la cama y pasó la mano por su brillante polla y dijo: "Pensé que te había dicho que te abstuvieras de correrte hasta que pueda obtener una muestra de la mañana".

Naruto gimió cuando ella se tragó la cabeza de su virilidad y comenzó a pasarle la lengua. Él suspiró de placer cuando colocó su mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza mientras decía: "Me temo que Mira fue la primera hoy".

Karin lo dejó escapar de sus labios y giró su mirada hacia el arranque de Mira, que estaba goteando el semen que Naruto acababa de depositar en su interior. Dándole a su amante una sonrisa divertida, ella respondió: "A decir verdad, parece que se unieron".

Luego se subió entre las piernas del Bijuu donde enterró su cara en el honeypot de Mira mientras trataba de medir cuánto se había llenado el Bijuu con su lengua. La mujer de cabello blanco gimió cuando fue sacada de su estupor inducido por el clímax para encontrar la cara de Karin enterrada profundamente en su arranque. La lengua de la mujer estaba lamiendo sus entrañas mientras la pelirroja movía su cara de lado a lado como para forzar su camino dentro de ella. Mira gimió mientras colocaba una mano sobre la cabeza de Karin mientras comenzaba a moler su montículo contra la boca de la mujer.

Naruto se tomó un momento para admirar el cunnilingus de Karin antes de empujar la bata de laboratorio que usaba para exponer su culo y su coño para su placer visual. Frotó la cabeza de su polla contra su coño, haciéndola gemir contra la de Mira y después de obtener su polla resbaladiza con sus jugos levantados para empujarla en su culo. La sensación de la polla de Naruto deslizándose en su pasaje anal fue suficiente para que Karin se levantara del arranque que tenía delante. Mira aprovechó la oportunidad para sentarse y cerrar los labios con la mujer Uzumaki para saborear el sabor combinado de Naruto y ella. Para su sorpresa, en lugar de la amargura que había estado esperando debido al sabor de su semilla de la noche anterior. En cambio, tenía un cálido sabor cítrico que la calmaba como una bebida de té caliente. Casi le llenó los ojos de lágrimas ya que también reflejaba su conexión con Naruto.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera verse atrapada en sus emociones, Karin fue retirada hasta que su espalda descansó contra el pecho de Naruto. Esto permitió que Mira notara que el Uzumaki rubio estaba enterrado profundamente en el culo de su mujer del clan. Para su sorpresa, Karin parecía disfrutarlo casi tanto como había disfrutado tener a Naruto dentro de ella. Ver al pelirrojo ser elevado y bajado sobre su polla. La curiosidad de Mira se apoderó de ella cuando llevó una mano a su propia puerta trasera y comenzó a burlarse de ella con el dedo.

Naruto notó lo que estaba haciendo, haciendo que ella se sonrojara cuando le preguntó: "¿Ver a Karin disfrutando de que le follen el trasero te ha hecho querer ver de qué se trata?" A pesar de sentirse un poco cohibida, asintió, lo que llevó a Naruto a decir: "Entonces date la vuelta y muéstranos ese lindo trasero tuyo".

Mira obedeció mientras se daba la vuelta y levantaba su trasero en el aire. Tan pronto como lo hizo, Karin se lanzó hacia adelante y extendiendo las mejillas de su trasero, comenzó a lamer el anillo de su ano. Los ojos de Mira se abrieron por la sensación desconocida, pero rápidamente comenzó a disfrutarlo, especialmente cuando Karin empujó su lengua dentro. Alcanzando entre sus piernas, el placer solo aumentó cuando comenzó a frotar su coño.

Naruto bebió a la vista de Mira disfrutando de su primer beso después de haber necesitado levantar una corazonada para mantener su polla dentro de Karin mientras ella se movía sobre sus manos y rodillas para complacer el trasero de Bijuu. Metió la mano entre las piernas de la pelirroja para comenzar a frotar su coño, mientras su vara continuaba perforando su pasaje anal. Escuchó que los gemidos de Karin tomaban un tono más profundo que indicaba que ella estaba cerca de su liberación, lo que provocó cuando presionó su clítoris. Karin se apartó del trasero de Mira para gritar cuando su orgasmo sacudió su cuerpo, lo que llevó a Naruto a llenarla con su semilla. Un sentimiento que desencadenó otro clímax que hizo que sus ojos se pusieran en blanco.

Naruto sintió que su amante se debilitaba en sus brazos, así que se extrajo suavemente para dejarla en el suelo. Él sonrió ante su expresión sudorosa y satisfecha, pero se apartó de la vista cuando la voz de Mira interrumpió: "No te olvides de mí".

Se giró hacia el Bijuu para descubrir que ella todavía tenía el culo en el aire, pero ahora lo movía mientras sus dedos seguían provocando su coño. Naruto rápidamente se movió para responder a la necesidad que escuchó en la voz de Mira. Acurrucándose sobre ella, empujó su polla contra su apretado anillo. Un anillo que la lengua de Karin había preparado para su miembro, permitiéndole deslizarse con poca resistencia.

Aún así, se tomó su tiempo mientras lentamente alimentaba su pene con su recto saboreando el sonido de los gemidos de Mira cambiando mientras la sondeaba más profundamente. Una vez que estuvo completamente dentro de ella, le dio un momento para acostumbrarse a él, antes de comenzar a golpear su trasero como un martillo. Lo que a medida que su placer crecía a pasos agigantados, hizo que sus rodillas salieran de debajo de ella. Naruto la siguió hacia abajo, pero en lugar de continuar empujándose hacia ella. En cambio, se recostó y agarrando sus costados los hizo girar para que ella estuviera en la cima. Mira se recostó contra él cuando él empujó hacia arriba con las piernas para levantar las caderas, momento en el que nuevamente comenzó a golpearle el trasero.

Ella dejó escapar un gemido gutural que creció en intensidad cuando una Karin recuperada plantó su boca en una de sus tetas para comenzar a succionarla mientras también enterraba tres de sus dedos dentro del coño de Bijuu. Mira plantó sus pies sobre las rodillas de Naruto mientras comenzaba a mover sus caderas al ritmo de los empujes de su amante. Su interior comenzó a enrollarse sobre sí mismos mientras luchaba contra la tensión que se había ido acumulando en su interior. Sin embargo, resultó inútil cuando Karin cambió su enfoque a su otro seno, justo antes de que Naruto enterrara su eje dentro de ella hasta la empuñadura y un calor comenzó a verterse en sus intestinos. Mira estalló en liberación mientras gritaba: "Sí ... ¡¡ESTOY CUMPLEANDO !!!"

Karin hizo una mueca cuando el coño de Mira apretó sus dedos mientras los cubría en su liberación. Después de que se hundió en el agotamiento, la pelirroja sonrió a su nuevo miembro de la familia. "Ahora bien", hizo una pausa para lamer algunos de los jugos de Bijuu de sus dedos, "¿Describirías el volumen de semen que acaba de llenarte para que sea comparable a lo que depositó en tu coño antes?"

Mira esbozó una sonrisa suave y contenta antes de responder: "Realmente no puedo decirlo. Creo que necesitaría que se corra dentro de mi coño nuevamente para hacer una estimación precisa ".

Ajustándose las gafas antes de lamerse los labios, dijo: "Hmm, supongo que tiene sentido todas las cosas consideradas". Inclinándose hacia delante para mirar a los ojos de su amante, dijo: "Espero que hayas descansado lo suficiente. Ya que querías complacer a Mira hoy. Voy a hacer que sigas corriendo dentro de ella hasta que pueda notar una diferencia notable en la cantidad de semen con la que la estás llenando.

Naruto le dio una sonrisa divertida, mientras que Mira feliz exclamó: "Eso suena como una idea encantadora". Luego gimió cuando Karin lo sacó de su culo, y después de lamer el semen de su polla lo devolvió a su coño. Luego se recostó para mirar, mientras Mira se hacía cargo, se sentó donde comenzó a montar su polla mientras le provocaba los senos. Karin se levantó de la cama para moverse hacia uno de los bancos construidos en la pared más cercana a la cama, y cruzando las piernas se preguntó si la Bijuu sabía exactamente para qué estaba metida. Después de todo, si su teoría era correcta, Mira iba a tratar de domar una polla que se fortalecía con cada nueva mujer que reclamaba.

La mortificación no fue fácil para Suzume, reflexionó mientras estaba sentada en la sala de profesores de la Academia, especialmente cuando se trataba de sexo. Después de todo, eso había sido algo que su sensei Biwako se había esforzado por quitarle. No es que ella haya necesitado gastar mucho esfuerzo en ese sentido considerando que para cuando sus caminos se cruzaron, Suzume ya estaba usando sus artimañas femeninas para seducir a un supervisor para las respuestas a la primera parte del examen de Chunin. Pero eso no significaba que hubiera estado abierta a nada, ya que en ese momento no había mostrado interés en las mujeres. Al menos, no al principio, pero Biwako había cultivado tal deseo en ella, a menudo mediante el uso de su propia lengua. Su razón es que muchos de los diarios que dejaron los cazadores pasados habían dicho que algunos de los corruptores más astutos usaban a las mujeres que habían esclavizado para construir amistades con sus objetivos futuros. Amistades, que podrían volverse físicas justo antes de que apareciera el corruptor. Con ese fin, Biwako, después de despertar un deseo en ella por la forma femenina, la envió a seducir a su primera mujer.

A veces, Suzume se había preguntado si Biwako había usado su tutoría de ella como un medio para permitirse disfrutar de placeres que no se encuentran en su matrimonio. Sospechaba que aunque la mujer de cabello castaño había afirmado que nunca había engañado a su esposo. A veces, había deseado que una situación hubiera llegado donde pudiera. Así como ella había justificado que su relación física fuera parte de su entrenamiento. Como tal, el instructor de la Academia sospechaba que Biwako había pasado sus años de formación tanto como ella, utilizando el sexo para obtener las ventajas que podía. Eventualmente atrayendo la atención del Cazador que la había entrenado. Sin embargo, también había tenido un amor de la infancia, con quien finalmente se había establecido, pero temía revelar su lado más liberado sexualmente. Debido a esto, aunque probablemente ama a su esposo, ella se había sentido atrapada y por eso había usado a Suzume como un medio para liberarse de su jaula a través de sus experiencias. Naturalmente, Biwako no había compartido ninguna de sus frustraciones con ella, pero sentía que encajaba con lo que sabía del Tercer Hokage. Curiosamente, algo que había aprendido de Naruto de todas las personas había cimentado su teoría como verdad para ella, ya que había regalado a varios de sus compañeros instructores con la historia de cómo se había graduado de la academia, lo que incluía dejar al Tercer Hokage inconsciente con su sexy jutsu Ella sintió que la gente decía que era un jutsu efectivo contra los pervertidos, para que fuera tan efectivo como él afirmó que alguien tenía que ser reprimido. Después de todo, dudaba que alguien como Jiraiya hubiera quedado incapacitado por ese jutsu, y después de haber disfrutado de su compañía, sabía que él era cualquier cosa menos reprimido sexualmente.

Aún así, sintió que Biwako había criticado la falta de modestia en lo que respecta al sexo para que su estudiante no cometiera los mismos errores que ella. Es decir, enamorarse de alguien, pero estar demasiado avergonzado para romper la imaginación que tenía de ella al compartir sus deseos más íntimos.

Sin embargo, a pesar de los esfuerzos de su maestra, Suzume había encontrado la vergüenza bastante fácil de encontrar. Lamentablemente, en lo que respecta al hombre, creía que representaba la amenaza para la que Biwako la había entrenado. De acuerdo, actuar avergonzado por Naruto solo vendería la idea de que ella había bebido demasiado, e hizo un torpe intento de seducirlo. Aunque, haciéndole creer que ella lo había confundido con un novio inexistente.

Aun así, sería bastante fácil ubicar sus sentimientos de mortificación a su alrededor sobre cómo se había comportado. En verdad, ella sentía que la verdadera raíz de donde provenían sus sentimientos era su conciencia. Si bien también sería fácil decir que fue el resultado de cómo reaccionó Naruto cuando entró al baño para encontrarla casi desnuda y rogándole que la follara. Aunque, aunque había reaccionado con sorpresa como era de esperar, inmediatamente se había movido para cubrirla. Tan genuino había estado en su deseo de hacerlo, que al final de su baile donde ella se quitaba la ropa que él estaba luchando por ponerse, ella solo se había resistido parcialmente a mantener su artimaña, ya que su orgullo había comenzado. ser picado por su aparentemente ni siquiera ser tentado por ella. Peor aún, a la mañana siguiente se había acercado a ella. y estaba claro que estaba más avergonzado por su comportamiento que ella. En realidad, le había parecido bastante entrañable cómo había tratado de abordar su comportamiento sin salir y hablar de ello. Estaba claro, que él quería dejarla salir si ella quería uno. Para tranquilizarlo un poco, ella había afirmado que estaba bastante confusa con los detalles, pero había recordado que la había visto en su casa. Con el asunto aparentemente a punto de ser abandonado, Suzume todavía no se había molestado realmente por sus acciones al menos hasta que Naruto le había impedido irse a la sala de profesores diciendo: "Bueno, si alguna vez necesitas hablar de ... bueno cualquier cosa que te pueda estar molestando. Házmelo saber." En realidad, le había parecido bastante entrañable cómo había tratado de abordar su comportamiento sin salir y hablar de ello. Estaba claro, que él quería dejarla salir si ella quería uno. Para tranquilizarlo un poco, ella había afirmado que estaba bastante confusa con los detalles, pero había recordado que la había visto en su casa. Con el asunto aparentemente a punto de ser abandonado, Suzume todavía no se había molestado realmente por sus acciones al menos hasta que Naruto le había impedido irse a la sala de profesores diciendo: "Bueno, si alguna vez necesitas hablar de ... bueno cualquier cosa que te pueda estar molestando. Házmelo saber." En realidad, le había parecido bastante entrañable cómo había tratado de abordar su comportamiento sin salir y hablar de ello. Estaba claro, que él quería dejarla salir si ella quería uno. Para tranquilizarlo un poco, ella había afirmado que estaba bastante confusa con los detalles, pero había recordado que la había visto en su casa. Con el asunto aparentemente a punto de ser abandonado, Suzume todavía no se había molestado realmente por sus acciones al menos hasta que Naruto le había impedido irse a la sala de profesores diciendo: "Bueno, si alguna vez necesitas hablar de ... bueno cualquier cosa que te pueda estar molestando. Házmelo saber." Con el asunto aparentemente a punto de ser abandonado, Suzume todavía no se había molestado realmente por sus acciones al menos hasta que Naruto le había impedido irse a la sala de profesores diciendo: "Bueno, si alguna vez necesitas hablar de ... bueno cualquier cosa que te pueda estar molestando. Házmelo saber." Con el asunto aparentemente a punto de ser abandonado, Suzume todavía no se había molestado realmente por sus acciones al menos hasta que Naruto le había impedido irse a la sala de profesores diciendo: "Bueno, si alguna vez necesitas hablar de ... bueno cualquier cosa que te pueda estar molestando. Házmelo saber."

Había sido esa simple frase de preocupación por su bienestar lo que la había golpeado como un kunai envenenado que había administrado la culpa en su sistema y que había comenzado a corroer su conciencia. El veneno la había hecho comenzar a cuestionar todo lo que creía saber. Después de todo, hasta ahora con ella enviando a Moegi para tratar de seducirlo, y su propio intento fallido de hacer que engañara a Sakura, ella estaba actuando como un villano más que él. Con tales pensamientos corriendo por su cabeza, a veces le resultaba difícil incluso mirarlo a los ojos. Ella podía decir que su comportamiento le estaba causando cierta preocupación, ya que él probablemente creía que todavía se estaba escondiendo de los problemas que le habían causado sus travesuras borrachas.

Cuando llegó el fin de semana, Suzume había estado a punto de cancelar todo. Sin embargo, mientras buscaba a un joven atractivo que le diera una buena polla para que se olvidara de sus problemas, terminó haciendo otro ochenta en su pensamiento. Esto se debió a que, mientras estaba en uno de sus campos de caza favoritos, el bar llamado Séptimo Cielo, ya que estaba vestida de gala en su personalidad de baronesa, había notado una nueva incorporación a la camarera Mira. A saber, la marca del zorro que residía en su muslo externo izquierdo. Muy segura de que no había estado presente la noche en que había tratado de seducir a Naruto. Ella comenzó a creer que la razón por la que él no la había tomado, era simplemente porque él ya había puesto su mirada en Mira, y no estaba dispuesta a dejar que sus payasadas borrachas descarrilaran su plan.

No hace falta decir que Suzume había regresado rápidamente a casa una vez más convencido de que Naruto era un corruptor. Sin embargo, una vez allí, se preguntó por qué él no aprovecharía la oportunidad que ella había representado. Ella admitiría que su ego era una razón parcial para que ella se concentrara en él. Pero, rápidamente concluyó que entre los dos, Mira había sido el objetivo más valioso. Después de todo, la mujer de cabello blanco había estado trabajando para la Great Tree Shipping Company como protectora de sus envíos más seguros. Además, ella había mostrado niveles de poder que la mayoría de los jounin no podía imaginar. Como tal, para Naruto, llevarla bajo su influencia sería la mejor opción. Además, si él había estado trabajando en Mira por algún tiempo, entonces nada podría descarrilar su ambición hacia ella más rápido que la camarera que se tropezó con él en medio de la rutina con un cliente borracho.

Ahora que había tenido éxito, probablemente lo había liberado para atacar al objetivo vulnerable que vio en ella como resultado de su acto. Era consciente de que podría estar leyendo demasiado en la marca que había aparecido en el muslo de Mira, ya que pertenecía a la Asociación de Baño de Mujeres. Más concretamente, había escuchado cómo el club había rechazado a las mujeres interesadas en unirse a él durante años. Muchos de los cuales eran individuos bastante poderosos, y si se tratara de un frente para un corruptor, las mujeres rechazadas serían excelentes esclavas para promover su ambición. Sin embargo, Suzume no podía evitar la sensación de que lo que impedía su entrada era el simple hecho de que aún no se habían convertido en esclavos. Algo que no tenía sentido para ella.

Había otra cosa que hizo que Suzume se preguntara si realmente estaba en un Corruptor que vivía en su pueblo. Es decir, las mujeres que sospechaba que habían sido corrompidas parecían bastante contentas y felices. Sus diarios de Huntress habían dado varias pistas sobre qué buscar en mujeres que habían sido corrompidas, ojos que no coincidían con lo que se decía o que siempre parecían pedir ayuda. Lenguaje corporal que a veces parecía rígido o robótico como una persona que lucha contra los impulsos que lo impulsan. Sin embargo, todo lo que vio cuando observó que las mujeres que sospechaba que habían caído bajo el control de Naruto, eran mujeres que parecían inmensamente satisfechas con sus vidas. Podría ser que muchos de ellos habían estado atados a él por tanto tiempo que habían comenzado a identificarse con él de manera similar a cómo los rehenes comenzaron a cuidar a sus secuestradores si la situación se prolongaba lo suficiente. Sin embargo, cuando estudió a la mujer que creía que era la más nueva de las conquistas de Naruto, no tuvo la sensación de que estaba siendo controlada contra su voluntad de ocultar a todos que era cautiva de algún demonio sexual. En cambio, tuvo la sensación de que Mira estaba luchando contra el deseo de actuar de acuerdo con los sentimientos que tenía por el jinchuriki cuando estaba rodeada de personas que no eran conscientes de una relación secreta entre ellos. ella no tenía la sensación de que estaba siendo controlada contra su voluntad de ocultar a todos que era cautiva de algún demonio sexual. En cambio, tuvo la sensación de que Mira estaba luchando contra el deseo de actuar de acuerdo con los sentimientos que tenía por el jinchuriki cuando estaba rodeada de personas que no eran conscientes de una relación secreta entre ellos. ella no tenía la sensación de que estaba siendo controlada contra su voluntad de ocultar a todos que era cautiva de algún demonio sexual. En cambio, tuvo la sensación de que Mira estaba luchando contra el deseo de actuar de acuerdo con los sentimientos que tenía por el jinchuriki cuando estaba rodeada de personas que no eran conscientes de una relación secreta entre ellos.

Suzume frunció el ceño mientras se preguntaba si seguiría con su plan para eliminar a Naruto si alguna de las mujeres lo apreciaría o no. Pero en última instancia, sintió que eso era redundante ya que sus diarios dejaban en claro que tarde o temprano todos los hombres que habían usado el Enlace eventualmente se convirtieron en monstruos. Como tal, las acciones de la Cazadora no fueron solo para salvar a las mujeres atadas al Corruptor, sino también para garantizar que el conocimiento del jutsu también fuera destruido. Independientemente de si Naruto se había corrompido por sus habilidades o no, Suzume pensó que el objetivo de destruir el conocimiento que tenía sobre la Unión valía la pena sacrificar su vida. Después de todo, fue una decisión nacida del mismo proceso de pensamiento, que Itachi había usado en su defensa de Konoha cuando se trataba de la inminente rebelión de los Uchiha.

Si bien al igual que él, probablemente sería etiquetada como villana a menos que alguien descubriera la verdad de sus acciones como se había hecho para Itachi. Esperaba que fuera en un mundo donde los medios para resucitar el Atascamiento ni siquiera estuvieran encerrados en la memoria de alguien. Levantó la vista del papel que había ocupado sus ojos mientras su mente divagaba, y descubrió que la mirada de Naruto estaba dirigida a ella. Él le sonrió suavemente, y de nuevo tuvo la sensación de que sus ojos reflejaban preocupación, lo que provocó que una nueva ola de culpa la golpeara. Sin embargo, lo empujó hacia abajo mientras lo devolvía con la esperanza de que transmitiera una cierta vulnerabilidad para atraerlo hacia ella. Ella notó que su preocupación solo parecía crecer como resultado, obligándola a romper el contacto visual, lo que supuso que también contribuiría a que él finalmente hiciera un movimiento sobre ella si él la estaba jugando, así como esperaba que ella lo estuviera jugando a él. Aún así, no podía evitar la molesta sensación de que entre los dos, él era el más genuino.

Mabui salió del vestuario ubicado en los albergues de la propiedad de Kiyomi. Ella sonrió ya que descubrió que el corto paseo desnudo hacia su destino era una experiencia bastante liberadora. Particularmente, ya que se sentía más como si estuviera en casa que cuando estaba en Kumo. Cuando apareció la fuente termal, y vio a las numerosas mujeres reunidas a su alrededor, o más específicamente al único hombre presente. Era fácil entender por qué, especialmente desde que Yugito había desertado, Kumo había comenzado a sentirse cada vez más opresivo. El único momento en que ese sentimiento se rompería para ella, era cuando Naruto la visitaba, generalmente disfrazado de Kakami Takayama. Su razón para hacerlo, en lugar de solo Hirashining para ella, es que había sido cada vez más difícil para él colarse en Kumo sin darse cuenta. Por lo tanto,

La razón por la que se había vuelto tan difícil para ellos fue porque el Raikage tenía sensores patrullando la ciudad constantemente mientras buscaban firmas de chakra desconocidas. Era una tarea difícil de asegurar, y extremadamente improbable que produjera resultados, ya que incluso un sensor tan competente como Karin no podía afirmar que estaba en sintonía con todas las personas en una aldea hasta el punto en que se destacaría una nueva llegada. Pero, dado que nadie podía determinar cuándo Yugito había hecho contacto con las personas que la habían ayudado a extraerla, la paranoia de The Raikage sobre los espías parecía estar superando a él.

Una paranoia que ella creía había llevado al Raikage a tratar de escabullirse de espías en la ciudad para probarla. Los espías que había atrapado durante su examen de todas las solicitudes de entrada que habían cruzado su escritorio. Aún así, no había puesto fin a los sensores que deambulaban por la ciudad, y ocasionalmente descendían sobre personas que creían sospechosas. Por lo general, el asunto se resolvería rápidamente presentando al shinobi interrogador documentos que demostraran que una persona era un huésped registrado o ciudadano de Kumo. Sin embargo, fue bastante desconcertante para Mabui ver a las personas que se les pedía que presentaran documentos mientras simplemente salían a pasear a su perro o alguna otra tarea inocente.

Aún así, a pesar de ese cambio que se había producido en Kumo debido a sus acciones, Mabui no sintió ninguna culpa por ayudar al defecto de Yugito. De hecho, después de saber cómo la habían robado de su hogar y su familia para convertirla en el arma de Kumo, se alegró de haberlo hecho. El Raikage le había robado a Yugito la vida que podría haber tenido, y aunque eso no significaba que hubiera sido mejor. Su pueblo se había equivocado. El conocimiento de que su aldea había actuado de esa manera, y de hecho había tenido éxito, a diferencia de los fracasos que había experimentado con Hinata y Kushina, también la había impulsado a comenzar a investigar en silencio para averiguar si algún otro shinobi de Kumo había sido secuestrado. . Sabía que tenía que tener cuidado, pero había estado expuesta a la horrible verdad. Ella sabía que necesitaba exponerlo.

La razón principal es que ella imaginó los horrores que una kunoichi como Hinata habría soportado si el plan del Raikage hubiera tenido éxito. Con Kushina, sería fácil imaginar que Kumo la hubiera usado de la misma manera que a Yugito. Pero, Mabui estaba dispuesto a apostar que Hinata había sido secuestrada. Kumo habría ocultado el hecho de que había tenido éxito. Con toda probabilidad, su pueblo habría afirmado que su representante en el tratado de paz se había vuelto deshonesto y había vendido a Hinata por una vida de lujo. Lo que habría sido bastante cierto, ya que estaba segura de que él habría sido generosamente recompensado. Con tal mentira en su lugar, obviamente Kumo no pudo comenzar a colocar una kunoichi con el Byakugan, y Mabui sintió que era un gran esfuerzo pasar por un par de ojos. Así,

La razón por la que Mabui sintió que este era el escenario más probable si Kumo había logrado secuestrar a Hinata, fue porque el segundo escenario en el que se había decidido, aunque no menos horrible, dejaría a Konoha en posición de declarar la guerra contra la Villa del Relámpago. En ese escenario, el secuestro habría jugado casi exactamente lo mismo, pero en lugar de esconder a Hinata. Kumo diría haber actuado porque ella les había rogado que la llevaran. Naturalmente, Hinata se rompería hasta el punto en que estaría de acuerdo en que ese había sido el caso. Pero, cuando finalmente comenzó a bombear el shinobi de Kumo con el Byakugan, solo los más ingenuos probablemente no serían capaces de decir lo que realmente estaba sucediendo. Lo cual, dependiendo de cuán agresivamente Kumo comenzó a criarla, permitiría a Hyuuga argumentar que la estaban usando para robar su línea de sangre. Mabui no dudó de que si ese fuera el caso, entonces los Hyuuga no se quedarían sentados en silencio girando sus pulgares, y con los gustos de Danzou y Homura en el consejo en ese momento, los gritos de Hyuuga por la guerra habrían tenido un montón de apoyo. Especialmente, si alimentado por una máquina de propaganda que describe a Hinata siendo violada una y otra vez por Kumo-nin, que Mabui no dudaba que estaría demasiado lejos de lo que realmente le estaría sucediendo.

Independientemente del escenario, para Mabui, estaba claro que si Kumo hubiera tenido en sus manos a Hinata, básicamente se habría convertido en una fábrica de cachorros para los Byakugan. Con su descendencia masculina siendo enviada para ser entrenada como Shinobi, y las hembras puestas en servicio para bombear a la próxima generación. Con su creencia de que Kumo nunca ganaría una guerra de propaganda donde una niña menor de edad estaba siendo impregnada, ya que dudaba que el Raikage esperaría más de lo que posiblemente podría llevar a término de manera segura, Mabui pensó que su escenario favorito era el más probable. Lo cual, si su pensamiento era correcto, requeriría un lugar donde dicho programa de cría pudiera comenzar en secreto.

Mabui creía que ya sabía el nombre del lugar, The Vault. Lo que en la superficie era sorprendente ya que, en cuanto a ser un secreto, era pobre, ya que casi todos los Kumo-nin lo sabían. Sin mencionar como lo hicieron las otras aldeas Shinobi. Sin embargo, por eso sentía que era el lugar perfecto ya que ya tenía el propósito de albergar tesoros y armas sagrados, muchos de ellos rodeados por los rumores de haber sido maltratados. Ya tenía una reputación que no haría que mucha gente mirara mucho más profundo. Además, su ubicación era tan secreta que solo un puñado de personas la conocía.

Aún así, sintió que el secreto también era un punto en contra de eso. Desde entonces, una bóveda real sería bastante fácil de mantener en secreto, y si se hace lo suficientemente bien, probablemente no necesitaría ningún guardia para protegerla. Al igual que Bijuu había hecho con la estatua que le habían quitado a Akatsuki. Sin embargo, una instalación de investigación requeriría suministros, personal científico y, si la experimentación con seres humanos en vivo estaba involucrada, posiblemente probaría a sujetos que no quisieran estar allí. Logísticamente, tendría un conjunto de necesidades completamente diferente, que si existiera un lugar así, estaría tan bien escondido que Mabui, que vio muchos de los números con respecto a la operación diaria de Kumo, no tenía idea de dónde estaban los suministros y el dinero. terminaría siendo utilizado para mantener un lugar de ese tipo sin que ella lo supiera. Principalmente, porque a diferencia de las instalaciones de Danzou dentro de la prisión, que había apoyado a través de corporaciones fantasmas financiadas por una fortuna personal, probablemente acumuladas a través de operaciones realizadas por sus miembros de la raíz. Ella no creía que el Raikage sentiría la necesidad de ocultar el rastro del dinero de una manera similar, porque a diferencia de Danzou, él estaba a cargo del gobierno.

Mabui, que llegó al borde del agua, se sorprendió al encontrar un lugar al lado de Naruto abierto. No dispuesta a cuestionarlo, rápidamente lo tomó por sí misma. Hundiéndose en el agua junto a él, ella le dio un beso que él gustosamente le devolvió. Cuando se retiró, le sonrió a la mujer sentada a su lado, y dado que sus pensamientos se habían centrado en ella para el corto viaje a las fuentes, se inclinó para darle un beso también. Hinata lo devolvió ansiosamente, y Mabui se resistió a sonreír contra sus labios cuando la mano que había apoyado en el muslo de Naruto para inclinarse hacia el Hyuuga detectó una agitación en el agua. Una conmoción que Mabui tuvo la tentación de alentar, pero resistió desde la reunión en la que las mujeres reunidas estaban allí para tener prioridad. Pero, antes de regresar a Kumo, tenía la intención de hacerlo con un útero lleno al máximo con la semilla de su amante.

Alejándose de Hinata, la otra razón por la que no estaba dejando que sus pasiones se alejaran de ella era porque las Aguas Termales no solo estaban llenas de mujeres atadas a Naruto. Como resultado, un ligero sonrojo apareció en la cara de Mabui debido al Daimyo de Bird Country sentado frente a ellos en la gran primavera con la boca abierta. Su comportamiento también fue probablemente lo que provocó que otra mujer desatada y uno de los seguidores de Tier, Emilou Apacci, preguntara abiertamente: "¿Por qué es que tenemos que tener esta reunión en los baños? ¿Es para que el pervertido pueda mirar nuestros cuerpos?

Mabui encontró el comentario algo desagradable ya que la mujer estaba parada afuera de los baños con una toalla envuelta alrededor de ella. Donde si ella realmente tuviera un problema, podría haberse quedado vestida. Anko proporcionó una respuesta en una línea de pensamiento similar cuando dijo: "Si realmente te molesta tanto, puedes sentarte en la piscina para niños". Podrías escuchar todo lo que discutimos a través de la telepatía de Ino.

Mabui se unió a varias de las risas divertidas, pero se dio cuenta de que el Daimyo Toki murmuró entre dientes: "Quizás la gente hubiera estado más dispuesta a hacerlo si no te hubieras referido a él con un nombre tan despectivo".

El Kumo-nin notó que Anko parecía haberse dado cuenta de la falta de diversión de Toki, y sospechaba que el kunoichi de cabello púrpura se había referido a él de tal manera que la Daimyo se autoconsciente lo suficiente como para unirse a ellos en el baño principal. No parecía ser una táctica que funcionaría en Emilou ni en su compañero Fraccion, que habían tomado para referirse a sí mismos porque, debido a que constituían una fracción del poder de Tier, Mila Rose parecía inclinada a morder el anzuelo. Al menos, hasta que Cyan los pasó completamente desnudos y se metió en el agua para tomar un lugar abierto al lado de Tier. Con su otro lado aún libre, ambas mujeres hicieron un esfuerzo como para correr para reclamarlo, mientras trataban de no hacer que pareciera que se apresuraban a hacerlo. Sin embargo, dudaron cerca del borde de la primavera cuando llegó el momento de quitarse las toallas, lo que permitió a Anko deslizarse en el lugar. Por un momento, Mabui pensó que Emilou iba a convocar a un jutsu para erradicar a la mujer cuando una bola de energía roja apareció alrededor de su puño. Pero, una rápida mirada de Tier fue suficiente para hacer que el jutsu desapareciera. El Bijuu luego lanzó una mirada de desaprobación hacia Anko, ya que sabía que la mujer había estado provocando a los dos Fraccion a propósito. Pero no hizo ningún movimiento para reprender a la Leaf Kunoichi, ya que tuvo que echarle la culpa a Emilou por ser tan fácil de irritar. En cuanto a las dos mujeres privadas del lugar junto a Tier, pisotearon para sentarse en una pila de rocas. Enviaron miradas a Anko, pero rápidamente cambiaron a la conmoción y los celos cuando Cyan se metió en las burlas al hacer que Tier se volviera hacia ella y le robara un beso. El Bijuu parecía sorprendido. al menos hasta que ella comenzó a sentir el par de intenciones asesinas que comenzaron a dirigirse hacia Cyan. Anko luego planeó involucrarse, pero después de pedirle a Tier que se volviera hacia ella, terminó besando la palma de la mano de Bijuu mientras la mujer rubia la bloqueaba debido a que no deseaba ser utilizada como apoyo para antagonizar a Emilou y Mila. .

Naturalmente, no todas las mujeres no vinculadas presentes estaban disgustadas con la ubicación mientras Haruna conversaba libremente con Koyuki, obviamente sin avergonzarse de su desnudez. Mabui no reconoció a la mujer sentada junto a Chun-li, pero pensó que era su amiga Mai, ya que también estaba al tanto de la Familia. La kunoichi de las Aguas Termales parecía estar tranquila con su desnudez a pesar de que Naruto estaba presente, y de vez en cuando intentaba mirarlo discretamente. Mabui se preguntó si la mujer estaba tratando de atrapar a Naruto e inspeccionarla, y no podía decir si estaba contenta o decepcionada de que él estuviera completamente absorto en su conversación con Hinata. Mabui luego desvió su mirada hacia Sage, quien no parecía perturbada por la presencia de Naruto, lo que si bien podría explicarse por su comportamiento normalmente desapasionado. Para los Kumo-nin, parecía que la mujer de cabello naranja estaba más comprometida con las mujeres que la rodeaban, haciendo que Mabui creyera que para Sage solo era cuestión de cuándo se uniría a Naruto. Como tal, Mabui sospechaba que ella había estado desnuda con él presente en un ambiente más íntimo antes de ahora. Por el contrario, Naruko parecía bastante nerviosa mientras seguía enviando miradas preocupadas hacia Anko, quien al sentirlas, dirigió su mirada completamente hacia la rubia y le dirigió una mirada muerta antes de que apareciera una sonrisa malvada. Luego se lamió los labios con avidez, lo que hizo que Naruko temblara e hizo que Mabui se preguntara cuál era la historia allí. Pero, se centró en Kiyomi cuando la Bijuu apareció en las aguas termales rodeada de llamas que rápidamente se desvanecieron para revelar su hermosa forma desnuda. "Señoras,

Al recibir varias formas de acuerdo con su sugerencia, Kiyomi se sentó al borde de las aguas termales y después de cruzarla piernas, apoyó las manos sobre las rodillas antes de preguntar: "¿Cuál debería ser nuestro primer negocio?"

Mikoto levantó la mano para preguntar: "Me gustaría saber qué ha aprendido sobre este nuevo cambio en el color del chakra que algunos de nosotros hemos experimentado".

Aunque deseaba discutirlo también, Bijuu de nueve colas sugirió: "Quizás deberíamos tener esa discusión al final por el bien de aquellos que no están vinculados a Naruto. Estoy seguro de que ... "

" En realidad, no me importa ", dijo Mai rápidamente. "Podría ser beneficioso escuchar cómo funciona este jutsu, ya que Bora obtuvo su toque de atracción".

Toki frunció el ceño, ya que estaba a punto de estar de acuerdo con Kiyomi, ya que tan pronto como se hizo la pregunta sospechó que era una trampa para tratar de convencer a algunas de las mujeres desapegadas de que reconsideraran sus decisiones. Más específicamente ella. Había sido sorprendida por la sugerencia de Kiyomi, y se sintió bastante molesta con la kunoichi que había hablado en contra. Particularmente desde que vio el cuerpo desnudo de Naruto realmente la estaba afectando, pero había sido testigo de la serie de besos entre él, Hinata y el Kumo-nin que la hacía cuestionar su postura. Al presenciar los sentimientos, los tres se habían mostrado abiertamente el uno al otro realmente la estaban haciendo cuestionar sus creencias sobre el amor y las relaciones.

"Siempre que no haya quejas", dijo Kiyomi haciendo que Toki se sintiera como si la pelirroja se enfocara únicamente en ella.

Kiyomi esperó un momento, y estaba bastante sorprendida de que incluso los seguidores de Tier hubieran permanecido en silencio. Pero, sin quejarse, ella asintió con la cabeza hacia Karin. La mujer con gafas se puso de pie para decir: "Bueno, con la ayuda de Hinata, hemos identificado que varios de nuestros compañeros se habían desplazado a la gama de colores previamente desconocida de Orange. Creemos que este nuevo color fue desbloqueado por el chakra de Naruto volviéndose amarillo. Particularmente, como era probable, algunos habían logrado los lazos emocionales con Naruto para desbloquearlo antes de que su chakra cambiara ".

Yuugao levantó la mano, lo que provocó que Karin se detuviera y cuando la pelirroja asintió con la cabeza, ella preguntó: "¿Cuál de nosotros ha experimentado este cambio?"

Karin no había querido realmente entrar en esos detalles ya que sabía que algunos de los amantes de Naruto podrían sentirse conscientes de dónde estaban sus niveles. Particularmente cuando estaba sorprendida de que el Capitán Anbu tuviera curiosidad al respecto. Pero, Karin decidió responder ya que pensó que ocultarlo probablemente incitaría a los sentimientos que no quería ver propagarse: "En este momento, aquellos en el espectro Naranja serían Mikoto, Tsunade, Ino, Sakura, Temari, Kiyomi, y Yugito ". Karin notó que algunas de las mujeres parecían sorprendidas de que Kushina no estuviera entre ellas, y explicó: "No creemos que este nuevo color represente un nivel más profundo de sentimiento por Naruto. Pero, una mayor comprensión de sus sentimientos hacia ellos o los de ellos en términos de él. Les dejaré que expliquen lo que pensaron que desencadenó este cambio ".

Tayuya interrumpió diciendo: "¿Entonces estás diciendo que era similar a cómo había tonos de verde?" Cuando Karin asintió, agregó: "Apuesto a que el mío sería naranja si el imbécil no hubiera actuado como un imbécil después de salvarme de Kanji".

Naruto hizo una mueca, ya que aunque Tayuya se rió un poco con su declaración, claramente escuchó la decepción en su voz. Creer que este nuevo nivel era similar a un desafío en el que demostraba efectivamente sus sentimientos hacia sus amantes o mostraba por qué su fe en él estaba justificada, sabía que con Tayuya había fallado. Al mirarla a los ojos, él dijo sinceramente: "Te fallé. No volverá a pasar."

Tayuya se sintió un poco avergonzada considerando cuántos años habían pasado, y sabía que su amante había crecido desde entonces y rápidamente dijo: "Está bien. Simplemente presioné en un mal momento ".

Naruto rápidamente negó con la cabeza y dijo: "No, la razón por la cual las palabras de Kanji lograron penetrar en mi cabeza fue porque no fui honesto contigo y con todos los demás. Me necesitabas después de lo que sucedió tanto como yo necesitaba creer que tus sentimientos eran reales. Sin embargo, en lugar de tripularme, escapé. Sé que me perdonaste, pero quiero que realmente lo entiendas. Ya no soy ese hombre. Me alegra no haberte perdido para lograr ese crecimiento ". La cara de Tayuya se estaba poniendo roja, ya que mientras ella estaba extremadamente feliz de escucharlo aún reconocer su error. Ella no estaba exactamente emocionada de que todos estuvieran presentes, ya que la hacía sentir bastante cohibida porque la hacía desearlo aún más. Tayuya se puso nervioso mientras continuaba: "Sé que fallé esa primera prueba,

Se apartó de la pared y se deslizó por el agua hacia su amante, en cuyo regazo se subió al decir: "Lo entiendo, Mierda. Lo dijiste tú mismo, necesitabas crecer en tu papel. Cuando estuviste allí cuando te necesitaba, hubiera sido mejor tenerte allí también después. Pero en cuanto a la mierda de casi perderme. Estás jodidamente atrapado conmigo para siempre.

Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa mientras acunaba su mejilla respondiendo: "Pegado no es la palabra que usaría para describir pasar una eternidad contigo".

Tayuya sonrió, pero fue el amor que vio en sus ojos lo que le hizo saber que no eran solo palabras bonitas. También fue lo que la llevó a sellar sus labios con los de él en un beso abrasador, todos los demás se desvanecieron mientras ella vertía sus sentimientos en él.

Sin embargo, justo cuando realmente estaba a punto de soltarse y comenzar a acariciarlo con toda su dureza para montarlo, Kiyomi se aclaró la garganta antes de decir en broma: "Tayuya, aunque creo que la mayoría de nosotros podemos entender de dónde vienes. No olvidemos que tenemos a los no iniciados entre nosotros. Dudo que vinieran para el espectáculo que estás a punto de dar ".

Haruna provocó un coro de risas cuando dijo: "No creo que recibas demasiadas quejas".

Tayuya se calmó un poco cuando se apartó del beso, pero no sin antes decir: "Te voy a joder tan pronto como termine esta reunión". Sin embargo, en lugar de regresar a donde estaba, se giró en su regazo para acomodarse y asegurarse de que el primer coño en el que desapareció su polla después de la reunión fuera el suyo.

Estaba contenta de haberlo hecho, ya que Mabui se inclinó para susurrarle a Naruto y a ella, "Me estoy metiendo en eso también".

Tayuya se acomodó y sintió una oleada de satisfacción cuando los brazos de Naruto rodearon su cintura para sostenerla contra él. No estaba segura de por qué, pero imaginó que si le pidiera a Hinata que mirara su chakra, ahora también sería naranja. Rápidamente supuso que, si bien había sido rojo cuando el Hyuuga había verificado previamente, había una sensación persistente de decepción por cómo había reaccionado después de enfrentarse a Kanji. Sin embargo, ahora sentía que, aunque había sido un fracaso de su parte, fue uno que finalmente lo ayudó a convertirse en un hombre que pondría la felicidad de Yugito incluso por encima del bienestar de su ambición. Lo cual, probablemente habría hecho por los gustos de Tsunade y muchos de los otros Konoha-nin antes. Pero, eso fue porque había compartido una familiaridad con ellos.

Como tal, Tayuya sintió que si bien la forma en que reaccionó después de su enfrentamiento con Kanji podría haber sido un fracaso por parte de su amante. Había sido uno que casi había sido requerido para mostrar que las mujeres que había encantado desde fuera de Konoha podían cuidarlo tan profundamente como las que él ataba dentro de él. Haciéndolo un paso crucial en el crecimiento de su amante de un hombre que había planeado usar a las mujeres a las que ataba como peones para avanzar en sus planes. En uno que preferiría ver lo que ya se había logrado reducido a cenizas, en lugar de sacrificar una parte de su familia por ello. Fue por mirar esos eventos pasados a través de su comprensión de lo que su amante se había convertido como resultado de ellos, lo que llenó a Tayuya de una calidez contenta que ella había jugado un papel en su crecimiento.

Karin notó que el chakra de Tayuya aparentemente cambiaba, y sospechó que tendría que enmendar su lista. Ella tomó nota de que parecía que Tsunade tenía razón en que el nuevo espectro de chakras era menos el resultado de una profundización de los sentimientos de una mujer, pero más un cambio provocado por una comprensión más profunda de sus propios sentimientos. Tal como Tsunade había dicho, ella sabía lo que Naruto había hecho por ella cuando Koharu los había amenazado, pero realmente no lo había entendido hasta que él rechazó convertirse en Hokage. Si el chakra de Tayuya se había vuelto naranja, entonces creía que era porque la kunoichi malhumorada había llegado a un entendimiento ayudado por la última disculpa de Naruto.

Sospechaba que esto también contribuyó a lo que reveló junto a las mujeres reunidas, "Ahora que Tayuya ha terminado de interrumpir ..."

Hizo una pausa cuando la mujer disparó un "¡Jódete!"

Antes de continuar, "... vale la pena mencionar que parece que las mujeres que se mueven hacia el espectro naranja parecen inmunes a ser controladas por The Voice".

La revelación sorprendió a la mayoría de las mujeres, pero fue fácil ver que Naruto estaba extremadamente complacido. Aún así, Tier dijo: "Eso parece un desarrollo bastante extraño para un jutsu que consistía completamente en controlar a los demás".

"De acuerdo", respondió Karin, "Pero, si tengo razón. Orange es probablemente el nivel más alto actualmente disponible. Pero no se logra solo por la profundidad de los sentimientos de uno por Naruto, sino por la satisfacción con el lugar donde se encuentran. Creo que, como resultado, el jutsu en esencia determina que no habría necesidad de forzar el control sobre ellos. Pero sobre qué final no estoy seguro, podría estar relacionado con otros beneficios que aún no se han notado. Sin embargo, dado que todo esto sigue siendo un cambio relativamente nuevo, se necesitará más investigación ".

Con Karin habiendo informado lo que sabían hasta ahora, Tsunade dijo: "Siento que es prudente que centremos nuestra atención en las cosas con nuestras metas y los obstáculos que se interponen en nuestro camino. Mabui, ¿podrías contarnos qué ha estado haciendo el Raikage?

Mabui asintió antes de ponerse de pie para decir: "Como esperábamos, las consecuencias de la deserción de Yugito han enviado ondas de choque a través de Kumo". Ella notó que el antiguo anfitrión de la mueca de dos colas agregó: "Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que sienta que fue algo incorrecto. Ha descubierto una verdad inquietante sobre Kumo, y creo que debe exponerse ". Mabui pudo ver que era un sentimiento compartido por su compañero Kumo-nin que la enorgullecía.

Sin embargo, Koharu advirtió: "Te das cuenta de que hacerlo podría causarle a Kumo varias dificultades en el futuro. A diferencia de Danzou o Joseki, este no era un elemento corrupto dentro de su gobierno detrás del secuestro de Yugito. Fue el gobierno. Cualquier animosidad que se genere se centrará directamente en tu pueblo.

"Sin mencionar", dijo Yugito, "no le di importancia, fue cómo logramos que Ay permaneciera en la Alianza".

Mabui asintió antes de contrarrestar: "No tengo la intención de hacer un problema con el secuestro de Yugito. Pero, si Kumo tuvo éxito una vez, entonces es lógico que lo haya sido en el pasado. Encontraré evidencia de esto si existe, y lo sacaré a la luz. Sin embargo, ese es un tema para otro día. Una preocupación más inmediata son los planes que parece que el Raikage está implementando para los Exámenes Chunin. Lamentablemente, no he estado al tanto de estas reuniones ".

Un indicio de preocupación apareció en la voz de Naruto cuando preguntó: "¿Crees que sospecha que estás coludiendo conmigo?"

"No", respondió Mabui de inmediato, "Intentó ponerme a prueba para ver si podía detectar espías que intentaran infiltrarse en la aldea. Pero sospecho que lo hizo por los distintos niveles de seguridad de la aldea. En cambio, creo que lo que tenga en la tienda requerirá un nivel de negación plausible más adelante. Pero, he notado algunas cosas que pueden ser elementos del plan que está implementando, como su reunión con Zosui ".

"¿Qué más?" Yoshino dijo seriamente mientras esperaba averiguar qué estaba haciendo el Raikage de las piezas que Mabui había reunido.

"Para empezar", respondió la secretaria del Raikage, "ha dividido a todos los genin participantes en diferentes grupos. El equipo de Samui, por ejemplo, había sido asignado al Grupo A ".

Samui asintió, y aunque ya le había informado a Mabui de lo que el Raikage les había dicho que estaba a punto de informar a todos los demás, cuando Yoshino interrumpió diciendo: "Déjame adivinar. Básicamente, sus estudiantes deben hacer todo lo posible para terminar el examen y ganar sus promociones ".

Los ojos rubios de Kumo-nin se abrieron de sorpresa y ella preguntó: "¿Cómo lo supiste?"

"Miré las estadísticas de su equipo gracias a la información que Mabui ha proporcionado en el pasado", dijo The Nara mientras su mente profundizaba en el asunto. Al descubrir que necesitaba más información, preguntó: "¿Puedo suponer que la mayoría de los equipos de su grupo serían considerados los favoritos?" Al recibir otro asentimiento, se concentró en Mabui para preguntar: "¿Cuántos grupos hay?"

"Seis", respondió la kunoichi de piel oscura, "aunque no todos tienen el mismo número de equipos genin asignados".

"No lo creo", dijo Yoshino. "¿Alguno de los grupos fuera de Samui está compuesto por hábiles shinobi? Uno pensaría que el Raikage también profesaría su deseo de verlos avanzar".

Mabui no estaba seguro, ya que el Grupo A tenía la mayoría de los equipos. Habiendo sacado los archivos de los escuadrones asignados, parecían ser la crema de la cosecha. El tipo de equipos que uno tendería a usar para mostrar la destreza del programa shinobi de Kumo. Cuál era exactamente una de las funciones que cumplían los exámenes de Chunin. Sin embargo, hubo un grupo al que se le asignaron dos equipos con registros de servicio similares a los asignados al Grupo A que recibieron su propia designación. Aún así, muchos de los detalles sobre sus habilidades habían sido redactados, lo que había despertado la curiosidad de Mabui y había sido donde tenía la intención de comenzar su investigación. Informando a la Nara de todo lo que dijo, "Ese sería el Grupo P".

Yoshino frunció el ceño y preguntó: "Dime, ¿los otros grupos siguen una designación secuencial? Por ejemplo, "A, B y C." Cuando el Kumo-nin asintió, el Nara dijo: "Ese grupo debería investigar un poco más".

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Naruto.

Centrándose en su amante rubio, Yoshino respondió: "No sé si está relacionado con lo que el Raikage tiene reservado para el examen. Pero, el hecho de que rompieron con el esquema de nombres de los otros grupos me dice que son la culminación de su propio proyecto. Eso no quiere decir que no representen una amenaza, pero ... "

" Pueden ser un experimento de algún tipo ", dijo Mabui emocionada considerando sus pensamientos anteriores sobre el asunto. Recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de los Nara, agregó: "Esa podría ser la razón por la cual sus habilidades están redactadas en su archivo".

"Probablemente", secundó Yoshino, "¿Quién tendría acceso a los archivos sin censura?"

Mabui pensó por un momento, antes de ofrecer: "El Raikage, naturalmente, aunque eso significaría que él mismo saca el archivo. Los otros tres probablemente serían Darui, Tosen y el jefe del Departamento Médico, Sosuke Aizen.

Tsunade intervino cuando preguntó: "Esto está muy bien. Pero, ¿qué nos dice esta línea de preguntas sobre lo que el Raikage ha planeado para los Exámenes Chunin?

Yoshino frunció el ceño antes de responder: "Bueno, nada más que el Raikage tiene la intención de ver los exámenes hasta el final. Lo que significa que si tiene planes para Naruto, necesita que sucedan de una manera en que su muerte o desaparición puedan atribuirse a los exámenes. Ahora sabemos que el escuadrón de Samui no será parte de este complot. Sin embargo, este Grupo P no se puede descartar como una amenaza potencial ya que si son el resultado de un experimento de algún tipo, perderlos podría ser un revés. No puedo imaginar que haya una prueba mejor que enfrentar un jinchuriki. Sin embargo, ignorando eso, imagino que a los grupos restantes se les asignarán tareas en pos del objetivo de capturar a Naruto ".

Temari, sabiendo que las pruebas involucradas dijeron "Entonces eso significa que probablemente sucederá durante el ..."

"No lo digas," dijo Naruto moviéndose para cubrirse los oídos.

Tayuya se giró en su regazo y apartó las manos cuando ella dijo: "Oye Mierda, estamos hablando de un complot que ..."

Naruto la silenció besándola, y cuando parecía distraída se alejó para decir: "Lo sé". Se centró en sus otros amantes antes de agregar: "Pero, si voy a convertirme en un chunin, lo voy a ganar, no teniendo un conocimiento avanzado de qué esperar".

Toki estaba preocupada como las otras mujeres por lo que estaba escuchando y le preguntó: "Seguramente puedes entender por qué debería hacerse una excepción aquí".

Naruto negó con la cabeza en negativo antes de responder: "No, es un atajo en la lógica para disculpar mi trampa. No me importa saber qué ha planeado el Raikage, y ya sospecho que será similar al Segundo Examen que tuvo lugar en el Bosque de la Muerte. Saber más que eso es solo darnos a mí y a Yakumo una ventaja que otros no tendrán ". Se enfocó en la cabeza del clan Kurama antes de decir: "No necesitas seguir mi ejemplo si no quieres. Puedo entender si crees que estoy siendo tonto.

Yakumo sonrió suavemente antes de decir: "No, esta es mi oportunidad de validar todo el arduo trabajo que hemos realizado para prepararnos. Pero, tal vez deberíamos decirle a Moegi ... todo.

Naruto asintió, ya que había estado considerando hacerlo a pesar de su insistencia anterior de que esperaran hasta después de los exámenes. Principalmente desde entonces, una de las razones por las que había establecido el plazo original había sido por la prohibición de tomar nuevos amantes. Sintió que decirle a Moegi no tendría sentido si no podía responder a sus sentimientos de la manera que ella quería.

Lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y se rió entre dientes cuando Tsunade dijo: "A veces eres demasiado honesto para tu propio bien". Centrándose en Yoshino, ella preguntó: "¿Qué papel crees que jugaría Zosui?"

"Probablemente ayudaría a sacar a Naruto de la prueba de contrabando si los Kumo-nin logran capturarlo", respondió Yoshino. "Si desapareciera, todos los ojos se volverían hacia el Raikage, lo que le daría a Grass la oportunidad de extraerlo".

Tsunade asintió y se concentró en Yuugao, pero no necesitó decir nada, ya que la mujer de cabello púrpura dijo: "Centraré nuestra atención en cerrar cualquier agujero que la Hierba espere explotar".

"Puede ser prudente dejar uno o dos abiertos en caso de que ocurra el peor de los casos", sugirió Koharu. "Atraparlos en el acto sería bastante ventajoso". Centrándose en su amante, el antiguo anciano de Konoha dijo: "Aunque, agradecería que no dejes que llegue a ese punto".

"No lo hará", dijo Naruto, "dudo que ser capturado se vea bien cuando la gente me está considerando para una promoción" Hubo algunas risas, aunque tendían a estar del lado más nervioso, ya que sus amantes no podían evitar preocuparse.

Temari deseaba poder aligerar el estado de ánimo, pero sabía que su tema no lo lograría, ya que dijo: "Creo que debemos discutir cómo Gaara parece querer distanciarse de nosotros a la luz de nuestra deserción de Yugito. Se ha puesto del lado de los Hardliners en bastantes asuntos. No es suficiente para hacerme sentir que nos ha abandonado por completo, pero está claro que no solo va a sellar nuestras iniciativas ".

Una expresión de culpa apareció en la cara de Yugito, pero fue Haruna quien, con una mirada similar, dijo: "Creo que puedes echarle la culpa a mis pies".

Temari se había inclinado a aceptar, pero Naruto dijo: "No, la culpa es mía". Con una sonrisa triste, dijo: "Creo que el error inicial fue contarle a Gaara sobre nosotros en primer lugar".

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?", Preguntó Temari sonando bastante enojado. "No tenías mayor apoyo que él cuando comenzamos".

"Lo sé", dijo el hombre rubio, "pero, creí que era porque compartíamos un comienzo similar, significaba que nos entenderíamos". Lo hacemos en algunos asuntos, pero no en todos. Una de esas diferencias es cómo lograr nuestro objetivo de unir al mundo shinobi. Gaara está adoptando un no sacrificio es una mentalidad demasiado grande, y si bien eso es bueno y noble ya que Suna depende de él. Lo que me preocupa son las cosas que está dispuesto a renunciar para lograr ese objetivo ". Naruto hizo una pausa y miró a Karura, sonrió suavemente y agregó: "Una de esas cosas es su madre, y no puedo decir que me decepcione. Pero eso solo muestra por qué se está distanciando de nosotros. Mis decisiones le mostraron que nuestro sufrimiento compartido no se prestaba tanto para una comprensión perfecta el uno del otro como ambos creíamos anteriormente. Todavía, él confiaba completamente en mí, lo suficiente como para estar dispuesto a ofrecer a su madre en pos del objetivo que le había traído. Ahora, él probablemente cree que no estoy tan comprometido con eso, por lo que podría necesitar salvar al mundo de mí, tanto como de las fuerzas que hemos estado combatiendo ".

Yoshino frunció el ceño al sospechar que la historia estaba a punto de repetirse. Lo que temía era que, si bien algunos podrían comparar a Naruto y Sasuke como el eje alrededor del cual giraría el equilibrio de la luz y la oscuridad. Principalmente debido a la antigua rivalidad entre Uchiha y Senju. Ella creía que lo que la mayoría de la gente olvidaba era que, en su mayor parte, The First Hokage y Madara ya habían dejado eso atrás cuando fundaron la aldea. La verdadera ruptura fue cuando los dos amigos descubrieron que diferían en cómo implementar su objetivo compartido de paz. Era fácil culpar a cosas como que Madara tal vez estuviera celosa cuando la incipiente aldea había elegido a Hashirama como el líder en lugar de él. Pero, ella opinaba que era porque Madara creía que el Primer Hokage no iría lo suficientemente lejos como para lograr la paz, y sentí que necesitaba actuar. De la misma manera, Naruto y Gaara ahora diferían en la mejor forma de lograr el objetivo de la paz. Sin embargo, una cosa estaba clara para el Nara, que era que si la paz estaba a punto de lograrse, y Naruto estaba a punto de descarrilarla porque estaba siendo construida sobre una base débil o dañaría a uno de sus amantes, entonces el Kazekage probablemente no lo haría. Espere una segunda vez para dejar que Uzumaki proceda como él quería.

"Entonces, ¿qué debemos hacer?", Preguntó Quistis preocupado por volver a poner a Yoshino en la conversación.

"Por ahora", respondió Naruto, "nada". Cuando parecía que sus amantes querían quejarse, explicó: "Traté de reparar la grieta, pero solo pude empeorar las cosas al parecer". Se concentró en Haruna y agregó: "No fue nada de lo que dijiste tampoco. Estaba de acuerdo con usted, y usted enmarcó muchas de mis preocupaciones con mucha más elocuencia de lo que hubiera hecho. Si tal vez un poco más sin rodeos "Volviendo a su explicación, dijo:" Nuestra única opción sería tratar de inclinar el consejo a nuestro lado. Debilitar la posición de Gaara solo lo volvería contra nosotros.

Temari se mordió el labio antes de sugerir: "Entonces, tal vez sería prudente limitar la información que compartimos con él ..."

Naruto sacudió la cabeza con firmeza antes de responder: "Absolutamente no".

"Mi amor", dijo Tsunade tratando de razonar con su amante, a pesar de que sabía la inutilidad de esto en este caso, "Si no podemos estar seguros de que él nos acompañará, entonces deberíamos limitar su capacidad de interferir con objetivos con los que podría no estar de acuerdo ".

Sin embargo, Naruto se mantuvo firme cuando dijo: "Entiendo por qué es algo inteligente de hacer. Pero, la única forma en que veo adelante es mostrándole a Gaara que si bien podemos ser diferentes en nuestro enfoque. Todavía queremos lo mismo, y aunque podemos enfrentarnos en el camino, todavía estamos dispuestos a trabajar con él. Si el flujo de información de nosotros comienza a disminuir, entonces puede llegar a temer que estoy conspirando contra él ".

Yoshino agregó su opinión a la mezcla y dijo: "Estoy de acuerdo con Naruto". Se dio cuenta de que su amante estaba tan sorprendido como muchas de las mujeres unidas a él y le explicaron: "En este momento, parece que Gaara está tratando de reequilibrar la dinámica de poder del consejo para que si él gira contra nosotros, tenga aliados a quien puede recurrir. Desde la perspectiva de un ciudadano Suna promedio, solo significa que su líder no está respaldando un caballo exclusivamente. Pero, si nos quedamos oscuros con él, lo empujará al campamento de Hardliner. La fe perdida de Gaara en Naruto es preocupante, pero mostrarle que Naruto no ha perdido la fe en él al menos lo mantendrá abierto a trabajar con nosotros ".

"Creo que es seguro decir que mantener las comunicaciones abiertas sería la única forma de cerrar la brecha actual entre ellas. Mis hermanos y yo somos un ejemplo perfecto de lo que sucede cuando dejas de hablar ", dijo Kiyomi con la esperanza de cerrar el asunto para pasar a otro. "Pero, es posible que no necesitemos el permiso de Gaara para expandir nuestra influencia en la Tierra del Viento".

"¿Cómo es eso?" Temari preguntó con escepticismo.

"Bueno, antes de llegar a eso", respondió Bijuu de nueve colas, "Hiashi Hyuuga me visitó recientemente. La razón de la visita fue porque Hiashi creía que nuestra Asociación de Baño estaba detrás de Hinata desafiando a su heredero elegido para su puesto ".

"No ser grosero", intervino Toki, "pero ese no es exactamente el caso".

"Apenas", respondió Kiyomi divertida, "Como acabas de escuchar, no tenemos la costumbre de eliminar los obstáculos solo porque pueden tratar de interponerse en nuestro camino. Hinata quería convertirse en la cabeza del clan primero para ayudar en los objetivos de nuestra familia. Pero ahora, ella tiene una razón diferente en mente, una que podría decir que hará que nuestros objetivos sean más difíciles de alcanzar. Hay una razón por la cual el Primer Hokage aceptó a la Familia Principal Hyuuga tal como eran, en lugar de obligarlos a abolir la esclavitud de sus parientes.

Toki aceptó la explicación de la pelirroja, ya que su presencia también mostró que la Familia no tenía el hábito de cambiar el régimen solo porque alguien no estaba de acuerdo con ellos. Sin embargo, Temari preguntó: "No veo cómo eso se relaciona con la expansión de nuestra influencia si Gaara intentara bloquearnos".

"Señala que sin querer", respondió Kiyomi, "hemos creado una organización a la que las mujeres poderosas podrían unirse si solo fuera por el estado de ser miembros. Como resultado de mi conversación con Hiashi, dije que hablaría sobre permitir que Hanabi se convierta en miembro. La primera parte de esa discusión fue hablar con Hinata al respecto, y ella le ha dado su bendición. Ahora lo presento ante todos ustedes.

Ino sonrió mientras decía: "Estoy a favor. Espero ver su rostro cuando Hanabi se vuelva adicto a ... "

Naruto, sintiendo hacia dónde iba la cabeza de su amante de Yamanaka, estaba a punto de interponerse y declarar que no podía, pero Hinata lo golpeó mientras decía: "En realidad, Ino, mi esperanza es que no usemos los baños como un lugar para seducirla ". Hinata estaba juntando nerviosamente sus dedos al sentir que estaba siendo egoísta, mientras explicaba: "Gracias a todos, he florecido tanto desde que me uní a Naruto. Todos ustedes me han apoyado, y me dio la fuerza para convertirme en alguien capaz de desafiar a mi padre por su posición. Pero, siento que Hanabi necesita algo similar ".

"¡¿Qué?!" Ino dijo con incredulidad: "Toda su vida le habían dicho que era mejor que tú. ¿Por qué sentirías que necesita un lugar donde pueda ser apoyada?

"No dije que necesitaba ser apoyada," Hinata corrigió suavemente el Yamanaka. "Necesitaba un lugar como este, lejos del Hyuuga para poder crecer y descubrir en quién quería convertirme. Sí, Hanabi siempre ha recibido los elogios de mi padre, pero alguna vez tuvo la oportunidad de contemplar lo que realmente quiere de la vida. En este momento, ella es un peón en el juego entre mi padre y yo. Simplemente no quiero convertirla en una en ese conflicto ". Pudo ver que su argumento se ganó a algunas personas, pero sintiendo que no estaba siendo completamente honesta, agregó: "Además, podría darnos a Hanabi y a mí la oportunidad de conectarnos como hermanas. No los eternos rivales que hemos sido desde su nacimiento.

Ino frunció el ceño, ya que sus fantasías de ver a los dos Hyuuga atendiendo la polla de su amante parecía estallar. Pero luego se le ocurrió algo más cuando ella preguntó: "Espera, esto significa que ampliaremos nuestra membresía a personas que no están vinculadas a Naruto". Recibiendo un asentimiento del Bijuu, dijo: "No, me niego, este es nuestro espacio".

Ella quería ceder un poco cuando Hinata parecía abatida, pero Kiyomi dijo: "Ino, tienes varios espacios donde eres libre de estar con Naruto". La razón principal de la Asociación fue proporcionar cobertura a las mujeres fuera de Konoha, y ahora que tienen sus propias residencias, ha cumplido su propósito. Pero quizás pueda servir a uno nuevo ya que muchas mujeres influyentes han expresado su deseo de unirse. Muchas de ellas creen que es un lugar donde las mujeres poderosas hacen tratos para avanzar en sus agendas. He tratado de disuadir a las personas de esa creencia, pero solo un tonto no se daría cuenta de que nuestros miembros se están moviendo en direcciones similares ".

Kiyomi frunció el ceño cuando Kukaku dijo: "¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto conmigo? Sin ofender a Kiyomi, pero nada de esto me interesa. Cuando tengas algo que quieras eliminar o proteger, avísame.

El pelirrojo Bijuu pudo ver que era una pregunta que se reflejaba en las caras de dos seguidores de Tier. Así que detuvo el éxodo de su hermana al decir: "La razón por la que te invité aquí, y algunos de los que no están vinculados a Naruto es porque esto afecta tu hogar tanto como el mío". Si abrimos la membresía para todos, entonces tendrá que comportarse de la mejor manera cuando los use. También estaremos cerrando los muelles de la casa principal, y Seven bloqueará la Gruta de la Guarida. Sé que muchos de ustedes los disfrutan, pero significará invitar a la gente a que no podamos ser libres. Por lo tanto, es una decisión que todos deben tomar aquí ".

Kukaku se sentó de nuevo y pensó un poco en el asunto, ya que mientras estaba rodeada de humanos normales, tendría que esconder su verdadera naturaleza, no la complacía exactamente. Sintió un poco de satisfacción ante la idea de negarle a Naruto y a sus amantes que los descubrieran usando las aguas termales en medio de hacer el amor en más de una ocasión. A menudo encontraba que la vista la molestaba por razones de las que no estaba completamente segura. Sabiendo que probablemente era porque estaba amargada por algo, no obstante dijo: "Yo digo que lo hagamos. Cualquier cosa para avanzar en la agenda, ¿verdad?

Kiyomi dudaba que esa fuera la verdadera razón de su hermana, especialmente cuando Emilou y Mila la secundaban. Ino parecía que iba a permanecer en contra de eso, pero luego suspiró antes de decir: "No me gusta la idea de que las mujeres no estén obligadas a llevar nuestra marca".

Kiyomi sonrió antes de responder: "Yo tampoco". Notó que Kukaku fruncía el ceño por su intercambio, ya que imaginaba que su hermana sentía que Ino y ella se creían por encima de las otras mujeres que se unirían, incluida ella, que no estaban ligadas a Naruto. Sin embargo, no fue eso, sino el orgullo que sintieron en las relaciones que representaba la marca. Como tal, no sentía que las mujeres ignorantes de su verdadero significado debían usarlo. Podía ver que era un sentimiento que todas las otras mujeres que llevaban la marca compartieron, así que declaró: "Vamos a crear varios diseños con características que deberían explicar su necesidad. Supongo que también incorporaremos niveles que deberían dejar en claro que queremos que las mujeres busquen simplemente relajarse y disfrutar. No aquellos que esperan crear un ambiente donde todos necesiten estar en guardia ".

"Eso suena bien y todo", dijo Sakura planeando que su madre se uniera, "Pero, de alguna manera, ya damos la impresión de que hay algo más que bañarse en ella". Particularmente, dado que una de las reglas que declaramos que existía era que las mujeres no podían estar en relaciones. Creo que la gente podría sospechar que no estamos siendo comunicativos si se unen y descubren que solo se está bañando ".

Kiyomi asintió ya que Sakura había necesitado actuar como si su membresía hubiera sido revocada desde que se convirtió oficialmente en la novia de Naruto. Había sido una norma implicar que no todo lo que sucedía era enteramente familiar, pero Kiyomi sospechaba que también había contribuido a los deseos de muchas personas de ver por sí mismos. "Cierto", dijo el Bijuu, "Por eso no nos esconderemos de que no les estamos mostrando todo por la puerta. Mencioné que el Den estaría bloqueado de la Gruta, pero Seven desviará la entrada a otro de los refugios subterráneos abandonados. Allí, algunos de estos nuevos miembros encontrarán las actividades que pensaban que estaban sucediendo, pero solo después de avanzar a ese nivel de autorización. Estaba pensando en seguir nuestro tema de cola numerada con una cola para los nuevos miembros y así sucesivamente ".

"Con los que descubren que todo tiene la marca del zorro", dijo Sakura, que le gustaba la idea de ver a su madre avanzar hasta que se unía a Naruto.

Sin embargo, una persona rechazó la idea afirmando: "¿Por qué tengo que ser el más alejado del objetivo final?"

"Porque tú eres la única cola", respondió Kiyomi a Rangiku.

"Entonces", dijo cruzando los brazos en un resoplido, "estoy tan unida a él como tú. Entiendo que la razón por la cual la marca se basa en su forma anterior se debe a su relación única con Naruto y la diseñó. Pero, no uses la mía para un montón de ignorantes que solo buscan bañarse y avanzar hasta el punto en que puedan obtener un vibrador gratis o ver algún espectáculo sexual ".

Yoruichi comenzó a burlarse de su hermano diciendo: "Dios, Rangiku quizás deberíamos haberte pedido que vigilaras a Nel en lugar de Soifon. Estás actuando bastante infantil.

"Oh, sí", dijo Rangiku molesto, "Te das cuenta de que tu forma anterior es probablemente la ventaja del juguete sexual". Luego imitó una cabeza de burbuja que no tenía ni idea y dijo: "Oh, vaya, mira, estoy en la marca del gato de dos colas, eso significa que tengo mi vibrador de cortesía. Me gustaría que fuera uno que pueda meterme en el culo ".

La melodía de Yoruichi al respecto cambió ciento ochenta cuando dijo: "Tiene razón, es una idea estúpida".

Kiyomi dejó escapar un suspiro frustrado antes de decir: "Bien, pensaré en otra cosa". Centrándose en el aspecto más importante de lo que estaba proponiendo, declaró: "Pero, al expandir nuestra membresía, probablemente nos permitirá establecer sucursales en nuevas ubicaciones. Dándonos una nueva avenida para encontrar espíritus afines. ¿Tengo tu bendición para proceder? Si es así, por favor levante las manos.

Kiyomi observó como una por una, las otras mujeres levantaron sus manos para unir las suyas en el aire. Se dio cuenta de que, al igual que ella, no estaban encantados de ser restringidos en los baños. Pero, en última instancia, entendió que podría servir como un medio para encontrar de manera más eficiente a las mujeres que se unirían a su causa. Con la votación unánime, declaró: "Creo que eso es todo lo que hay que discutir en este momento, así que con eso ..."

"En realidad, me gustaría sugerir una teoría sobre el próximo objetivo de Sasuke", intervino Yakumo.

Kiyomi no pudo contener su sorpresa ya que Yoshino había estado en blanco en términos de la ubicación de Sasuke y dónde podría atacar a continuación. Pero, considerando cómo Yakumo había reconstruido los hechos que conectaban la ola de chakra con Naruto, sabía que la kunoichi tenía talento para recoger cosas que otros podrían extrañar, así que dijo: "Tienes el piso, Lady Kurama".

Yakumo sonrió considerando cómo su clan compartía el mismo nombre de pila que la Bijuu de nueve colas que le estaba entregando el piso. Se dio cuenta de que algunos de los miembros de la Familia estaban escépticos de haber descubierto dónde golpearía Sasuke a continuación, especialmente Temari y Tsunade. Pero, no podía culparlos exactamente ya que tenían sus propias redes de inteligencia de aldeas, sin mencionar a los JAIN, trabajando en ello. Ella se sintió un tanto alentada de no estar haciendo el ridículo, debido al aparente interés de Yoshino en lo que estaba a punto de decir. Después de haber visto a Nara superponer brevemente lo que sospechaba que Raikage estaba planeando a partir de los pocos datos que Mabui había proporcionado, sospechaba que Yoshino pensó que se podía encontrar información en cualquier lugar. Sin embargo,

Respirando con calma, mientras se preparaba mentalmente para que le dijeran que estaba equivocada, declaró: "Creo que Sasuke tiene la intención de apuntar a la Ceremonia de Reforma de Akatsuki".

Podía ver que muchas de las mujeres que tenían acceso a las redes de inteligencia de sus aldeas estaban a punto de despedirla. La cabeza del Clan Kurama pensó que era porque, en su mayor parte, JAIN y otras redes ya lo habían considerado como un objetivo y lo descartaron. Sin embargo, Yoshino preguntó: "¿Por qué crees que ese es el caso? El departamento de tortura e interrogatorio de Konoha ya ha enviado una sesión informativa que detalla que, aunque es tentador, sería una tontería para él atacarlo ".

Yakumo se lo imaginó, pero dijo: "No creo que Sasuke esté por encima de hacer tonterías. Pero, lo que siento que probablemente se están equivocando es que la venganza contra Naruto o los Pueblos Shinobi es su principal motivación ".

Naruto a pesar de tener todas las razones para creer que ese era el caso, no parecía despectiva hacia ella cuando le preguntó: "Crees que no lo es".

Yakumo sacudió la cabeza antes de responder: "Sé que eso suena tonto. Pero, imagina que la Masacre de Uchiha nunca sucedió, ¿cuál crees que hubiera sido su principal motivación entonces?

Mikoto naturalmente tenía la respuesta, y coincidía con lo que Yakumo sospechaba cuando el Uchiha dijo: "Probablemente supere a Itachi".

"Sí, exactamente", dijo Yakumo con entusiasmo ya que sentía que su teoría tenía piernas con la declaración de Mikoto. "Siento que es justo argumentar que la Masacre de Uchiha le dio a Sasuke un reinado libre para satisfacer su deseo de superar a Itachi".

Tsunade se mostró escéptico, lo que se debió principalmente a que Ibiki, entre otros, le dijo que si bien sería un objetivo tentador, con la lista de invitados esperada, sin mencionar a todos los nuevos miembros de Akatsuki de Konan reunidos en un solo lugar, y el Shinobi de Ame a tratar con, incluso una fuerza comparable a la invasión de arena / sonido sería revertida. Actualmente, el consenso era que podría ser una Capital Elemental u otra Aldea Menor, incluso Ame, aunque en una fecha posterior, cuando tantas otras figuras poderosas no estarían presentes. Sin intentar sonar desdeñosa, preguntó: "¿Qué cambia realmente pensar en ese sentido?".

"Mucho, en realidad", dijo Yoshino al encontrar nuevas vías que apoyaban la Ceremonia de la Reforma de Akatsuki y no tanto un lugar que sirviera como el próximo objetivo que se abría desde el ligero cambio de perspectiva. "Es una cuestión de poner el caballo antes del carro que marca la diferencia. Pero dejaré que Yakumo lo explique.

Reforzado por la aparente aprobación de Yoshino, el líder de Kurama declaró: "Si Sasuke siempre iba a ser impulsado por la necesidad de vencer a Itachi, significa que en algún momento las cosas podrían haber llegado a un punto crítico entre ellos".

"Está bien", dijo Yuugao, "Pero, una rivalidad entre hermanos aún está lejos de convertirse en carnicero. Además, Sasuke ya mató a Itachi, demostró que estaba mejor ".

"No estoy tan seguro de eso", dijo Yakumo sospechando que algo podría haber hecho que esa victoria fuera menos satisfactoria para Sasuke. "En cualquier caso, creemos que su actual animosidad se debió a su conocimiento de que Itachi masacró a Uchiha por Konoha. Sin embargo, si realmente se preocupara por su hermano, ¿no desearía protegerlo al enterarse de la verdad? Esta debería ser una situación en la que no puede tener ambas cosas, no puede creer que su hermano merezca venganza por las acciones que perpetró porque fue Itachi quien pidió la eliminación de Uchiha porque amenazaron a Konoha. Todo, desde la masacre hasta su exilio, fue lo que Itachi eligió, ¿por qué castigar a Konoha por eso?

Mikoto frunció el ceño pero dijo: "Quizás porque le permite escapar de la culpa de matar a su hermano a pesar de que Itachi está en lo correcto".

"Itachi no estaba en lo correcto", dijo Naruto con firmeza, "Entiendo por qué la gente podría creer eso. Pero, no fue la acción correcta para él o Konoha hacer ". Naruto pudo ver que algunos de sus amantes podrían sentirse de manera diferente, pero dijo: "Pero, ese es un debate para otro día. Centrémonos en la teoría de Yakumo.

Ella le sonrió al hombre rubio antes de llegar al centro de su razonamiento: "Si Sasuke todavía sentía la necesidad de superarlo, pero se había sentido engañado por eso. Entonces podría explicar por qué un solitario como él se molestaría en comenzar un pueblo. Después de que se le negó su victoria completa, decidió atacar la idea de que Itachi estaba dispuesto a sacrificar todo su clan. Konoha se fundó como un lugar donde todos los shinobi podían unirse en paz, no funcionó exactamente de esa manera. Pero, esa idea es en lo que creo que Itachi podría haber creído, y el pecado que soportó el Uchiha de desear derrocarlo fue la razón por la que los borró. Actualmente, Akatsuki se erige como la mejor representación de ese sueño dado nuevamente, kunoichi de todas las aldeas diferentes se unen en la búsqueda de defender a los necesitados. Sin mencionar que sería otro lazo con Itachi,

"Sin mencionar", agregó Yoshino, "Otra oportunidad para vengarse de la mujer que él considera responsable de que Konoha se entere de la rebelión de Uchiha. Además del hombre que casi lo mata, ya que con Kushina estando allí, es lógico que Naruto vaya a asistir.

"No lo entiendo", declaró Tsunade mientras desafiaba la teoría de Yakumo ya que sentía que estaba en conflicto con la de Yoshino, "Antes, nos dijeron que había ido más allá de la venganza. Sin embargo, ahora, Yoshino, estás diciendo que es su principal motivación. Además, eso es todo para demostrar que es mejor que su hermano muerto.

"Para nada", respondió Yoshino de pie para explicar cómo sentía que la teoría de Yakumo solo mejoraba la de ella, y hacía probable que Sasuke atacara a Ame durante la Ceremonia de Reforma de Akatsuki. "Dije que la venganza no era el foco principal de su ataque anterior, y eso era porque simplemente no podía serlo. Teniendo en cuenta el estado debilitado en el que creemos que estaba Sasuke, no podía darse el gusto. Tenía que aprender la gratificación tardía ". Moviéndose hacia el centro de la fuente termal, continuó: "Ahora, sin embargo, creemos que Sakura no pudo curarla. Es probable que haya usado otro método, y posiblemente incluso la misma técnica de salto corporal que usó Orochimaru. Esto significa que la próxima vez que aparezca, será para revelar que está vivo y bien, y también para demostrar que es el jefe de una fuerza militar ".

Tsume también parecía escéptica cuando dijo: "Ideas que puedo respaldar siendo verdaderas. Pero lo que me cuesta tragar es lo convencido que estás de que Ame es el objetivo solo porque Yakumo cree que tiene problemas con su hermano ".

Yoshino se encogió de hombros y dijo: "Te sorprenderías con qué frecuencia algo que antes era difícil de ver puede enfocarse con un simple cambio de perspectiva". Sonriendo a Yakumo, agregó: "Caí propensa a lo mismo que advertí a Tsunade y a los demás que hicieran, cuando eran de la opinión de que la mayoría de las acciones recientes de Sasuke estaban dirigidas exclusivamente contra Naruto. Excepto que estaba eliminando demasiado de esa motivación de mis propias teorías. La teoría de Yakumo me ayudó a ilustrar que tal vez era más una mezcla de ambos de lo que había considerado anteriormente. Por ejemplo, ¿cuándo Sasuke realmente decidió abandonar la Hoja por Orochimaru?

"Después de curarlo de la carrera que tuvo con Itachi", dijo Tsunade mientras deseaba que lo hubiera dejado en su estado de coma.

"Pero fue la confrontación con Itachi lo que realmente lo impulsó a irse", dijo Yoshino causando que algunas mujeres se confundieran, considerando que la teoría de Yakumo giraba en torno al hermano mayor de Uchiha.

"No fue esa confrontación", dijo Yakumo, después de haber pensado en lo que provocó su huida de la aldea al formular su hipótesis.

La sorpresa de Tayuya ante el Líder de Kurama fue la que respondió: "Fue la mierda que cayó entre él y Naruto en el techo del hospital".

Yakumo asintió de acuerdo mientras explicaba: "Sí, en cierto modo". Podía ver que a Naruto le dolía pensar que él era lo que conducía a su antiguo amigo fuera de la aldea, por lo que aclaró: "Pero más específicamente, el crecimiento que Naruto había logrado. En ese momento, Sasuke solo sabía que Naruto se había vuelto más fuerte a pasos agigantados. Además, había sido testigo de la batalla de Naruto contra Gaara. Por eso sintió la necesidad de probarse a sí mismo contra Naruto y al encontrarlo casi como un igual decidió seguir la oferta de Orochimaru. Yoshino se detuvo un momento para reunir sus pensamientos para argumentar que Ame era el próximo objetivo de Sasuke, usando la perspectiva que Yakumo le había dado. "

"Particularmente para complacer a su padre", agregó Mikoto con tristeza, "Incluso estaba haciendo incursiones mientras Itachi se alejaba cada vez más del Uchiha".

Yoshino le dio a la mujer una sonrisa comprensiva, antes de decir: "Es posible que haya llegado a resentir a Itachi incluso si la Masacre de Uchiha no hubiera sucedido". Se dio cuenta de que Mikoto estaba a punto de protestar, así que rápidamente aclaró: "Solo digo eso como una cuestión de señalar cuán talentoso era un shinobi Itachi. Si la masacre no ocurre, entonces uno puede asumir que habría tenido una carrera extremadamente brillante. Uno, eso habría dejado a Sasuke viviendo permanentemente en su sombra. Al ver a Mikoto fruncir el ceño, pero aceptar su razonamiento, continuó: "Sin embargo, el Sasuke nacido de la masacre no tenía razón para poner fin a ese resentimiento, y podría concluir que se trataba de justicia para los Uchiha. Una justicia que lo vio dispuesto a traicionar e intentar asesinar a un compañero. Centrándose en Naruto, ella dijo: "Creo que en ti Sasuke vio otra figura potencial de hermano. Pero uno donde la dinámica había cambiado. Se dio cuenta de que Naruto comenzó a sentirse culpable por abandonar a alguien que pudo haberlo visto como un hermano, pero pensó que su siguiente declaración explicaría por qué no era exactamente saludable para ninguno de los dos. "Sasuke te vio de la misma manera que imaginó que Itachi lo vio. Un hermano menor que busca la validación de la aprobación del mayor. Cuando parecía que estabas comenzando a superarlo, él comenzó a resentirte. Después de que te derrotó en el Valle del Fin, dudo que te haya dado mucha consideración a ti oa Konoha después. Como ha demostrado en varias ocasiones que no tiene problemas para descartar a las personas cuando siente que ya no son útiles ". "Se dio cuenta de que Naruto comenzó a sentirse culpable por abandonar a alguien que pudo haberlo visto como un hermano, pero pensó que su siguiente declaración explicaría por qué no era exactamente saludable para ninguno de los dos". "Sasuke te vio de la misma manera que imaginó que Itachi lo vio. Un hermano menor que busca la validación de la aprobación del mayor. Cuando parecía que estabas comenzando a superarlo, él comenzó a resentirte. Después de que te derrotó en el Valle del Fin, dudo que te haya dado mucha consideración a ti oa Konoha después. Como ha demostrado en varias ocasiones que no tiene problemas para descartar a las personas cuando siente que ya no son útiles ". "Se dio cuenta de que Naruto comenzó a sentirse culpable por abandonar a alguien que pudo haberlo visto como un hermano, pero pensó que su siguiente declaración explicaría por qué no era exactamente saludable para ninguno de los dos". "Sasuke te vio de la misma manera que imaginó que Itachi lo vio. Un hermano menor que busca la validación de la aprobación del mayor. Cuando parecía que estabas comenzando a superarlo, él comenzó a resentirte. Después de que te derrotó en el Valle del Fin, dudo que te haya dado mucha consideración a ti oa Konoha después. Como ha demostrado en varias ocasiones que no tiene problemas para descartar a las personas cuando siente que ya no son útiles ". pero pensó que su siguiente declaración explicaría por qué no fue exactamente saludable para ninguno de los dos. "Sasuke te vio de la misma manera que imaginó que Itachi lo vio. Un hermano menor que busca la validación de la aprobación del mayor. Cuando parecía que estabas comenzando a superarlo, él comenzó a resentirte. Después de que te derrotó en el Valle del Fin, dudo que te haya dado mucha consideración a ti oa Konoha después. Como ha demostrado en varias ocasiones que no tiene problemas para descartar a las personas cuando siente que ya no son útiles ". pero pensó que su siguiente declaración explicaría por qué no fue exactamente saludable para ninguno de los dos. "Sasuke te vio de la misma manera que imaginó que Itachi lo vio. Un hermano menor que busca la validación de la aprobación del mayor. Cuando parecía que estabas comenzando a superarlo, él comenzó a resentirte. Después de que te derrotó en el Valle del Fin, dudo que te haya dado mucha consideración a ti oa Konoha después. Como ha demostrado en varias ocasiones que no tiene problemas para descartar a las personas cuando siente que ya no son útiles ". Dudo que te haya dado a ti o a Konoha mucha consideración después. Como ha demostrado en varias ocasiones que no tiene problemas para descartar a las personas cuando siente que ya no son útiles ". Dudo que te haya dado a ti o a Konoha mucha consideración después. Como ha demostrado en varias ocasiones que no tiene problemas para descartar a las personas cuando siente que ya no son útiles ".

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, ya que esa había sido una dolorosa verdad que había tenido que aceptar, ya que no importaba cuánto intentara transmitir sus sentimientos de amistad a Sasuke. Todavía tomaría que el Uchiha lo aceptara antes de que realmente se convirtiera en un vínculo. Al tener una idea de a dónde iba Yoshino, dijo: "Entonces, si te estoy siguiendo correctamente, si lo derroto en la Casa de Verano de Daimyo me pondré de nuevo en la mira como alguien que vale la pena destruir".

"Sí", respondió Yoshino con un movimiento de cabeza antes de dirigirse a algunos de los escépticos que quedaban. "Creo que Sasuke habría sido una amenaza para Konoha ya que probablemente se enteró de la masacre de Uchiha después de su enfrentamiento con Itachi, ya sea de Tobi o cuando revelamos la verdad a la aldea. De cualquier manera, él habría venido por Konoha, pero no necesariamente creo que hubiera reunido una aldea para hacerlo. Era tan arrogante que creo que sintió que podía aplastar el pueblo él mismo ".

"Hasta que lo lisié," dijo Naruto sombríamente.

"Después de que apuñaló a su madre, imbécil", Tayuya le recordó que no quería que su amante se deprimiera para darle el jodido que necesitaba. "El bastardo", comenzó antes de detenerse para dirigirse a Mikoto con un rápido "sin ofender", antes de continuar, "Te apuñaló en el maldito cofre".

"Dos veces", Kiyomi suministró amablemente

"¡Dos veces!" el ardiente ex Sound-nin exclamó. "Tiene suerte de que no hayas intentado arrancarle la cabeza en el momento en que lo viste por primera vez. Entonces, deja de permitir que este viaje por el carril de la memoria te deprima por la mierda que ya ha sucedido ". Centrándose en Yoshino, agregó: "Ahora date prisa y llega al punto de mierda para que yo pueda subir al mío".

Yoshino ignoró el deseo de lavar la boca de la pelirroja con jabón, ya que sus palabras sirvieron para recordarle a Naruto que había hecho más para tratar de ser el amigo de Sasuke que el Uchiha necesariamente merecía. "Muy bien", dijo el Nara, "El punto es que ahora Naruto ha asumido el papel de Itachi en la necesidad de Sasuke de superar a su hermano. No es demasiado sorprendente si consideras su amor compartido por lo que Konoha fue fundada. Originalmente sentí que ordenar la muerte de Iruka era solo una pequeña adición a su complot después de que ya no era necesario para atraerlo a un lugar donde estaría aislado mientras agarraba a Sakura. Ahora, con la visión de Yakumo, creo que fue un movimiento para hacerte abandonar tus principios. Si cedes ante tu odio, él gana y, como sustituto de su hermano, puede afirmar que triunfó de esa manera, incluso si lo matas. Si él te mata,

Konan no había sido escéptica de la hipótesis que se estaba discutiendo, ya que temía que algo así sucediera, aunque sus preocupaciones se basaban en la resistencia de la salamandra. "Sin embargo, ¿por qué apuntaría a Ame? Incluso él no puede creer que pueda manejar la colección de personas reunidas, incluso con el Raikage probablemente no asistiendo. Incluso alguien tan poderoso como Orochimaru fue lo suficientemente sabio como para solicitar la ayuda de otra Gran Aldea antes de poner en práctica sus planes.

"Cierto", secundó Tsunade, "incluso si Sasuke reclutara a todos los ninjas desaparecidos que conocíamos en esta aldea que creemos que está comenzando, no podría reunir una fuerza para enfrentarse a otra aldea menor. Y mucho menos uno que tenga más de una docena de Clase S nin allí, además de las propias fuerzas de Ame.

Yoshino frunció el ceño, antes de advertir al Hokage: "Tal vez, si solo estamos hablando de las fuerzas que Sasuke habría podido reunir. Pero, agregue un ejército de Zetsu que Tobi traería al conflicto. Sin mencionar que Kisame probablemente todavía es leal con él, ya que también se ha alejado del radar, y que es probable que estén trabajando con la Resistencia Salamandra, y creo que es lógico que confíen en sus posibilidades. "

"Lo que te hace pensar que están trabajando con la Resistencia Salamandra", preguntó Naruto después de haber tenido varios encuentros con el grupo recientemente. Una vez con Fu cuando habían explorado la ciudad, y más recientemente después de haber intentado asesinar a Naruko. "¿Por qué Tobi continuaría trabajando con Sasuke, especialmente si mi Rasenshuriken lo había paralizado? Quiero decir, si tenemos razón acerca de que él pretendió fingir ser Madara, entonces ese no sería un mejor nombre para construir un pueblo alrededor ".

"No tanto como se podría pensar", dijo Yoshino rápidamente. "Para comenzar una aldea, lo primero que necesitas es el permiso de un líder de país. Un buen líder requeriría algo más que un hombre con una máscara que dice ser alguien con tal reputación para apoyarlo ".

"Entonces, ¿por qué pensaría que podría funcionar?" Ino preguntó confundido. "No es como si todos hubiéramos bailado al compás de él si él hubiera aparecido diciendo ser Madara".

"No estés tan seguro", advirtió Tsunade, "Dada la teatralidad correcta y el hecho de que probablemente habría tenido posesión de la mayoría de los Bijuu cuando se anunció como tal. Estoy seguro de que, al menos, la mayoría, si no todos nosotros, hubiéramos creído que él es una amenaza para reunir nuestras fuerzas en contra ".

Ino se cruzó de brazos antes de decir: "Todavía suena como un plan estúpido".

Tsunade sonrió e inclinó la cabeza de acuerdo, ya que no podía entender lo que Tobi creía que se habría logrado en tales circunstancias, fuera de la posibilidad de unir todas las aldeas en su contra. Sin embargo, descubrió que podría dar crédito a la idea de que tal vez la verdadera Madara u otra entidad estaba tirando de sus hilos. Una persona que se sentía independientemente de si Tobi ganaba o perdía, siempre y cuando los Pueblos Shinobi se debilitaran después, lo liberaría para moverse más libremente para avanzar en su objetivo.

"Sea como fuere", dijo Yoshino volviendo a la pregunta de Naruto, "Si Tobi hubiera abandonado a Sasuke, lo habría hecho después de tu pelea. Sin embargo, creo que Tobi sintió que aún podría ser útil, incluso como moneda de cambio en el futuro. Pero, entonces los Bijuu organizaron su asalto a su cuartel general y probablemente se dio cuenta de que necesitaba a Sasuke ahora más de lo que lo necesitaba. Ahora, en cuanto a lo que me hace creer que están trabajando para la Resistencia Salamandra ... "

" Espera ", interrumpió Pakura antes de preguntar:" ¿A qué te refieres? "

"Me imagino que si hubieras permanecido en silencio", dijo Sage estoicamente, "se lo habría explicado ella misma". Pakura se sonrojó cuando algunas de las mujeres se rieron de su arrebato y la respuesta de Sage, quien a pesar de su reciente decisión de explorar más de lo que la vida tenía para ofrecer, todavía no vio el humor cuando dijo: "Eso no fue una broma . Yoshino ha explicado cada uno de sus puntos con bastante detalle.

Esto hizo que las mujeres se rieran más fuerte, causando que Sage frunciera el ceño ya que todavía no entendía por qué a veces recibía tales respuestas. Yoshino sonrió antes de decir: "Como decía, tiene sentido que Sasuke contrate a su nueva aldea porque ayudarlos a sacar a Konan del poder sería una hazaña de apertura bastante impresionante".

Kiyomi inclinó la cabeza, mientras agregaba: "Además, si tienes razón en que decidió levantar una aldea para oponerse a lo que hace Konoha, podría decir que eso también desangra al shinobi cansado del sistema actual".

Yoshino asintió con la cabeza, pero agregó: "Sin embargo, comenzar un pueblo no está exento de desventajas. Tal como él no podrá actuar demasiado imprudentemente después de este asalto. Es por eso que creo que lo cronometraría para la Ceremonia de Reforma de Akatsuki. Sería su mejor, y probablemente la última oportunidad por un tiempo para resolver todos sus puntajes a la vez. Matar a Tsunade y Naruto debilitaría severamente a Konoha, y probablemente le daría a la actual banda de shinobi que pide represalias la oportunidad de tomar el poder. Como mínimo, aumentaría el número de personas que desean que nosotros vayamos a la guerra. Matar a Konan e instalar la Resistencia le daría un Aliado y posiblemente un lugar para organizar futuros ataques, especialmente si se ha instalado en una tierra distante de Konoha. Independientemente del resultado, una vez que se convierta en jefe de una aldea genuina, tendrá que comportarse como tal líder. Es poco probable que el Daimyo le haya dado la tierra para que pueda provocar que otra Aldea tome represalias.

Hinata frunció el ceño antes de preguntar: "¿Qué es lo que nos impide hacerlo si ataca a Ame?"

Tsunade fue la que respondió cuando dijo: "Simple, él diría que simplemente estaba cumpliendo un contrato. Tenga en cuenta que, para muchos, Konan no es un gobernante legítimo. Hay muchos que la ven como una terrorista que escapó del castigo apropiado ".

"¿No es eso lo que también es la Resistencia Salamandra?" "Quiero decir que últimamente han estado bombardeando a sus propios ciudadanos".

"Sí", dijo Konan con tristeza, "pero, en lo que respecta a la mayoría de las otras aldeas y países, no les importa exactamente lo que hace la Resistencia Salamandra, ya que han mantenido sus acciones confinadas a la lluvia". Yo, por otro lado, he cometido crímenes contra otras aldeas Shinobi, más el Raikage, pero dije lo mismo que Tsunade cuando visité a Kumo para hablar de que Yugito se uniera a Akatsuki. Para muchos, que me retiren del poder y me maten, sería visto como un acto de justicia ".

"No para nosotros", dijo Naruto enviando una sonrisa tranquilizadora a su amante de cabello azul. Ella asintió al reconocerlo, aunque todavía se mantenía algo sombría. El hombre Uzumaki luego preguntó: "¿Pero qué obtiene Tobi de enviar el Zetsu que tiene a Ame?"

Yoshino consideró la pregunta por un momento, antes de responder: "Para Tobi, podría ser simplemente que sería una oportunidad de venganza contra la mujer que lo traicionó, lo que probablemente sea suficiente motivación para asegurar su ayuda. Aunque, si hay alguien que lo dirige desde las sombras, no podemos pasar por alto la posibilidad de que también tengan su propio objetivo ".

Konan no pudo ocultar su decepción cuando dijo: "Entonces puede ser mejor para mí cancelar la ceremonia".

Yoruichi notó que Yugito también parecía deprimido, ya que probablemente lo había estado esperando como un medio para marcar el comienzo de su nueva vida. Podía ver que la mayoría de las mujeres estaban de acuerdo con Konan, así que rápidamente dijo: "Creo que sería un error". Cuando todos se volvieron hacia ella, ella dijo: "¿Por qué los depredadores esperan en los pozos de agua? Es porque saben que allí es donde su presa eventualmente estará. Si esta teoría es correcta, entonces no solo sabemos dónde, sino que también tenemos una excelente idea del cuándo ".

Yoshino quería estar de acuerdo, pero señaló: "Eso puede ser, pero a sabiendas no podemos poner en riesgo a los ciudadanos de Ame".

"Tiene que haber una manera de garantizar que estén protegidos, ¿verdad?" Yoruichi preguntó positivamente con las mujeres reunidas para encontrar un camino. "Además, con nosotros Bijuu allí tendrás el doble de la fuerza de clase S que planearon. Tendríamos la ventaja ".

"No vayan como voluntarios a todos", dijo Kukaku molesto.

"¿Por qué, tienes mejores cosas que hacer ese día?" Rangiku preguntó haciendo coincidir el tono de cuatro colas. "Si no está interesado en ayudar por razones altruistas, piense en ello como una oportunidad para vengarse del bastardo que nos encerró en la estatua". Una idea que atrajo a Kukaku, aunque todavía tenía ganas de rechazarla para negarle al hombre que la había reprendido por sus acciones durante la crisis iniciada por Furofuki. Sin embargo, al ver que a Naruto no parecía importarle de una forma u otra, decidió permanecer en silencio, pero sintió que su orgullo la vería en Ame ya que tenía una cuenta que saldar con Tobi.

"Podría ser posible evacuar a todos los no combatientes", intervino Mito en el silencio después de un momento de reflexión.

"¿Cómo?" Konan preguntó con un poco de esperanza, ya que sería una oportunidad para mostrarle que Akatsuki se opondría a los males del Mundo Shinobi.

"Un sello de teletransportación, uno lo suficientemente grande como para cubrir toda la ciudad", sugirió Mito.

"¿Es eso posible?" Preguntó Naruto.

Mabui asintió al tener una buena idea de lo que Mito estaba pensando cuando dijo: "Funcionaría de manera similar a los Sellos de Teletransportación que ya usamos, lo único que hay que resolver es cómo diferenciar quién se quedaría y quién iría".

"¿Pero no pedirles a los ciudadanos que se sometan a usar un sello, alertar a la Resistencia Salamandra de que algo está pasando?" Preguntó Naruto. "No podríamos decírselo a ellos ni al Ame Shinobi, ya que es posible que la Resistencia Salamandra pueda tener lunares".

"Entonces probablemente sea necesario colocar el sello en el shinobi destinado a defender la aldea", respondió Kiyomi, "también tendríamos que encontrar un medio para diferenciar entre los edificios y las personas. Normalmente, nuestro sello de Teletransportación solo transporta lo que sea que esté en él, el que tendríamos que inventar tendría que funcionar en múltiples niveles, sin afectar a la ciudad misma ".

Konan consideró lo que se estaba proponiendo y dijo: "Si pudiéramos encontrar una manera de asegurar que mis ciudadanos estuvieran protegidos, estaría abierto a continuar con la Ceremonia".

"Estoy seguro de que Momo, Kiyomi y yo estamos trabajando en ello", dijo Mito con orgullo, "Encontraremos un medio para extraer a todos de manera segura si su Ceremonia experimenta algunos choques de fiesta".

Toki se alegró de escucharlo mientras agregaba: "Eso sería preferible a cancelarlo, ya que espero que Akatsuki, completamente renacido y ya probado, proporcione el impulso que necesitan algunos países menores para unirse a la Alianza de Países Menores que propuse por última vez". año. Hacer que los países menores se alineen sería un paso beneficioso para sofocar el caos futuro en nuestros países de origen. Con una fuerte fuerza de mantenimiento de la paz como Akatsuki en su lugar, estoy seguro de que muchos de mis compañeros Daimyo menores verán el beneficio. Creo que la Tierra de los Osos se beneficiaría de tal fuerza, y los abrirá para respaldar a la Alianza de Países Menores en la próxima cumbre. Además, con Ame como miembro de ambos, podría servir como un puente para que eventualmente ambas Alianzas se fusionen ".

Mito parecía entusiasmada con el trabajo que tenía por delante mientras salía del agua diciendo: "Bueno, con la ceremonia a solo unas semanas de distancia. Parece que no tenemos un momento que perder ".

Momo también salió del agua, aunque se aseguró de cubrirse rápidamente con una toalla que había estado usando antes.

Tayuya supuso que ese era el final de la reunión, buscó debajo del agua y encontró la serpiente del pantalón que no podía esperar para abrirla y dijo: "Bien, ahora que terminaron los negocios, cualquiera de ustedes perras no quiere ver el mostrar a punto de comenzar mejor perderse. Está a punto de obtener una calificación X aquí ".

Naruko sonrió cuando dijo: "Ciertamente estoy lista para ..."

Sin embargo, ella fue cortada cuando una gran garra como una mano se aferró a su cabeza, y luego la levantó sin esfuerzo del agua. Kiyomi suspendió fácilmente a su hija en el aire mientras le informaba mientras se alejaba: "Todavía estás castigada por hacer que tu hermana piense que estabas muerta durante tu última aventura en Ame". No vas a pasar tiempo a solas con Naruto hasta que yo lo diga.

"Pero mamá", dijo Naruko infructuosamente mientras intentaba apartarse del agarre de hierro de su madre, "Se perfila como una orgía. Apenas estaría solo con él.

"¿Estás hablando conmigo?", Preguntó Kiyomi. "Digamos que lo hacemos otra semana".

Al resignarse a dejarse llevar, Naruko se cruzó de brazos mientras murmuraba: "Lo que podría ser una amenaza que podría juzgar adecuadamente si me dijeras cuánto tiempo estuve castigada".

"Bueno, por mucho tiempo", respondió el Bijuu, "vamos a agregarle dos semanas".

"Eso no es justo", explotó Naruko cuando comenzó a tratar de hacer lo que cualquier niño castigado no debería, negociando con el castigador.

Toki vio como Bijuu y sus dos hijas se separaron para dirigirse hacia la mansión, ya que ella se había ido rápidamente tomando la palabra pelirroja. Ella se sorprendió de que muchos de los amantes de Naruto también se fueran, pero supuso que tenían otros asuntos que atender. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, descubrió que Haruna era una de ellas, y al ponerse al paso con el Daimyo de Vegetales le preguntó: "¿No te vas a quedar?"

"Es tentador", respondió Haruna mientras miraba hacia atrás para ver a Tayuya levantarse para enterrar la vara de Naruto dentro de ella, "Pero, aún no se ha unido a su familia. Creo que me gustaría que mi primera vez sea más íntima. Salvo que de vez en cuando lo succione en un baño que es ".

Toki se puso roja cuando recordó el recuerdo de haber visto a su compañero Daimyo haciendo exactamente eso. Pero rápidamente se convirtió en una vergüenza más profunda cuando vio a Haruna dándole una mirada de complicidad, lo que le hizo preguntar: "Anko te lo dijo".

"Ciertamente", dijo la mujer en cuestión cuando se interpuso entre las dos mujeres y, descansando un brazo sobre el hombro de Toki, agregó: "No creerías lo mojada que estaba después de saber que la estabas espiando".

El Daimyo miró más allá de Anko para ver un sonrojo en la cara de Haruna, aunque como no podía ver la otra mano de la mujer, supuso que el jounin de cabello púrpura podría estar averiguando qué tan mojado estaba actualmente su juguete. Luchando por sonrojarse de la idea, Toki preguntó: "¿Por qué se saltan las festividades a punto de estallar?"

Anko hizo un puchero cuando dijo: "Porque estoy trabajando para un verdadero esclavo que me obliga a poner a prueba su nueva aldea".

Haruna inclinó la cabeza mientras intentaba mantener la voz firme mientras decía: "Confío en que están casi listos", para no alertar a Toki sobre lo que la mano de Anko estaba haciendo actualmente. Pero con el dedo medio de Anko ya enterrado en su arranque, mientras su pulgar estaba presionando contra su ano, no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo podría mantener a su compositor.

"Sí", dijo Anko con una sonrisa mientras empujaba su pulgar más allá del apretado anillo del culo de su juguete, "Operación: Los pollos han regresado a casa a Roost deberían comenzar en las próximas semanas.

"G ... bien", dijo Haruna luchando contra un gemido, pero no pudo mantener la fachada mientras suplicaba: "Por favor, detenga a la amante".

Los ojos de Toki se agrandaron cuando Anko dijo mientras empujaba a Haruna sobre sus manos y rodillas, "Ahora sabes que esa no es nuestra palabra segura". La Jounin luego comenzó a bombear realmente su mano, haciendo que Haruna dejara escapar un fuerte gemido, mientras se rendía al placer. Toki miró a su alrededor mientras las otras mujeres avanzaban hacia la casa de baños para repararse como si lo que estaban viendo no fuera algo tan raro. Sin embargo, para Toki fue así que se disculpó rápidamente mientras corría de regreso al vestuario, y una vez vestida hizo uso del sello que la había llevado a Konoha. Sin embargo, mientras se preparaba para acostarse, sabía que sus sueños la transportarían de regreso a Konoha, donde habían residido a menudo desde que se le reveló la verdad sobre la vida amorosa de Naruto.

Naruto deseaba haber tenido la oportunidad de despedirse de Toki y algunas de las otras mujeres desatadas, aunque reconoció a Toki al menos probablemente había preferido hacerla salir sin que él se acercara más a ella, especialmente después de que Tayuya lo hubiera puesto en pie. Pero, parecía que ella no era la única que había estado ansiosa por que la reunión terminara, ya que su boca estaba ocupada por la de Mabui mientras Hinata estaba ocupada besando a lo largo de su cuello y hombro.

"Joder, no puedo montar esta polla lo suficiente", gimió Tayuya mientras balanceaba sus caderas hacia arriba y hacia abajo disfrutando de la sensación de la polla de Naruto aplastando su útero cada vez que descendía sobre ella.

Hinata se apartó de Naruto para decir: "Dirías eso incluso si lo montas todos los días". Bajó la boca hacia la oreja de la pelirroja y agregó: "Especialmente, ahora que su chakra ha evolucionado". La Hyuuga luego comenzó a hablar y mordisquear la oreja. Aunque, Tayuya tenía la sensación de que reflexionar sobre el comportamiento de Naruto había resultado en tal cambio, no podía negar que escuchar tanto la hacía feliz.

Naruto sintió que el coño de Tayuya se apretaba contra su eje, y al sentir que se acercaba a su fin, decidió ejercer cierto control sobre el flujo. Agarrando sus caderas, él se puso de pie para poder controlar su ritmo, aunque no hizo mucho por su autocontrol al ver eso fuera de Mabui y Hinata. Varios de sus amantes más habían optado por no aceptar a Tayuya por su sugerencia de irse. Sin embargo, por el momento parecían estar contentos de ocuparse. Centrándose en dos de ellos, mientras deslizaba lentamente a Tayuya sobre su polla, disfrutó de la vista de Seramu sentada en el borde de los resortes con las piernas abiertas en el aire, mientras una de sus manos estaba enterrada en el cabello de su madre mientras comía. ella afuera. Para no estar abajo, otra pareja de madre e hija estaba haciendo lo mismo que Hana gimió mientras la lengua de su madre lamía hambrientamente sus labios inferiores.

Yuugao parecía que había planeado irse ya que estaba medio dentro y fuera del agua, pero aparentemente Kurenai la había convencido de quedarse decidiendo darle a su coño un beso bastante profundo detrás de ella. El Capitán Anbu gimió de derrota cuando ella se rindió a la lengua de su amiga, y dando vueltas decidió ir al ataque. Empujando a Kurenai hacia atrás, se lanzó hacia adelante y la besó mientras enterraba su mano entre los muslos de la mujer de ojos rojos. Kurenai reflejó las acciones de su amiga haciéndoles gemir el uno al otro mientras sus lenguas también bailaban juntas.

Se dio cuenta de que Chun-li estaba sentada sola en el borde de la primavera mientras ella se daba placer. Pensando que podía echar una mano, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la sección media de Tayuya y creó una docena de K-clones. Los clones comenzaron a extenderse entre las mujeres reunidas, aunque Hinata y Mabui hicieron un gesto a las dos para que se acercaran. Hinata mostró por qué mientras se arrodillaba ante él y Tayuya antes de comenzar a lamer el lugar donde se unían. Mabui, vino detrás de él y le susurró al oído: "Solo lo real va a hacer hoy".

Naruto giró su rostro hacia el de ella, y cuando sus bocas se fundieron, sus lenguas tomaron la lucha en la que habían estado involucrados antes. Luego comenzó a bombear furiosamente sus caderas hacia Tayuya, causando los suaves gemidos que ella había estado emitiendo antes mientras ella había sido rebotada lentamente en su polla, a metamorfosis en una ráfaga de maldiciones, siendo la mayoría simplemente "Joder" o "Joder" yo ", repitió una y otra vez.

Chun-li sonrió cuando dos de los clones se acercaron a ella, así que permitió que el primero la empujara hacia el agua mientras plantaba sus labios contra los de ella. Ella se rindió al beso, pero lo rompió cuando el otro clon dio un paso detrás de ella para enterrar su polla dentro de ella. Se recostó en el clon que lentamente comenzaba a follarla por detrás, mientras que el que estaba delante comenzó a jugar con sus senos. El clon cuya polla le revolvía el interior preguntó: "¿Qué le pasó a tu amigo?"

"Probablemente está mirando desde los árboles", respondió Chun-li entre gemidos. "Ella ha tenido curiosidad por saber qué hacemos con ella, así que pensé en invitarla".

"En serio", respondió el clon al frente mientras bajaba su rostro hacia su pecho. Besándose, el clon comenzó a frotar su cara entre ellos antes de preguntar: "¿Tenía curiosidad por la reunión o la reunión posterior?"

"Probablemente ambos", dijo Chun-li antes de soltar un fuerte gemido cuando el clon acariciando sus tetas llevó su boca hacia uno de sus pezones.

No estaba equivocada, ya que Mai se había retirado al bosque y se estaba frotando mientras veía a su amiga ser follada. Se sorprendió bastante cuando Chun-li la invitó a asistir, pero más aún cuando la reunión terminó y su amiga le informó que la vería en la casa que compartían. Al mirar a Chun-li, todavía estaba sorprendida de lo cómoda que estaba con ser follada con otras personas presentes. Metiendo un dedo dentro de su chorrito, se preguntó: "¿Cuándo la señorita del libro se liberó tanto sexualmente?"

"Probablemente al mismo tiempo se entregó a mi Maestro mientras su mejor amiga vigilaba", dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Mai jadeó sorprendida cuando se volvió para ver a Anko todavía desnuda, pero lo que realmente la sorprendió fue caminar sobre sus manos y rodillas, además de Daimyo of Vegetable, que ahora llevaba un collar con una correa atada. Anko se puso en cuclillas mientras dirigía su donación hacia las fuentes mientras afirmaba: "Me alegro de que hayamos decidido duplicar". Se concentró en Chun-li, quien permitió que el clon frente a ella bajara su rostro hacia su entrepierna, donde rápidamente comenzó a chuparlo. Mientras tanto, el clon detrás de ella comenzó a golpear realmente su coño como un martillo que impulsaba la polla que estaba chupando más profundamente en su garganta. Centrándose en Mai, sacó la mano de su coño y dijo: "Si te sientes sola, ¿por qué no nos dejas que te acompañemos?".

Luego lamió los dedos de Mai haciendo que la kunoichi se sonrojara mientras la otra mujer gemía por su sabor, "No lo sé. Apenas te conozco.

Anko sonrió cuando dijo: "Es por eso que estás aquí, en vez de allá afuera, haciendo que te follen el coño. Puedo entender que quieras conocer a Naruto un poco mejor antes de dar el paso, pero no pareces del tipo que no haya engañado un poco en el pasado. ¿Qué te parece dejar que mi juguete le sirva la lengua mientras disfrutamos del espectáculo? De lo contrario, podría decidir dar el paso por lo nerviosa que la puse y realmente quiere esperar hasta que algunos asuntos personales estén en orden ".

Mai se sintió en conflicto cuando Haruna tomó un lugar entre sus piernas, pero su mirada cambió a Chun-li mientras lograba soltar la polla enterrada en su garganta para gritar. Observó cómo el clon enterrado en su coño empujaba sus caderas contra la suya y la sostenía allí mientras bombeaba su esencia dentro de ella. Luego, para su sorpresa, Chun-li simplemente se apartó para comenzar a chupar el clon que la acababa de crear, mientras que el que había estado soplando enterró su vara dentro de ella. Al ver a Chun-li soltarse, ella asintió bruscamente y gimió cuando la lengua de Haruna comenzó a lamer sus relucientes pliegues. Se recostó sobre Anko, cuyas manos buscaron sus senos, que mutilaron mientras casi dolorosamente se pellizcaban los pezones. Mientras se emborrachaba de placer, Mai prometió visitar a Konoha con su amiga más a menudo para conocer mejor al hombre al que estaba destinada,

Naruto tuvo que darle crédito a Tayuya ya que era evidente que estaba luchando contra su inminente clímax para mantenerlo enterrado dentro de ella. Ambos, Hinata y Mabui lo estaban ayudando, pero como una persona que sigue actuando desafiante después de ser torturada, ella dijo: "¡Ríndete, perras! Jodidamente no me vas a romper.

Hinata retiró la boca del clítoris de Tayuya y dijo: "No estaría tan segura de eso". Sin embargo, en lugar de centrarse en Tayuya, Hinata capturó una de las bolas oscilantes de Naruto con su boca y comenzó a chuparla.

Él gimió cuando la succión de su nuez probó demasiado, y habiendo querido abstenerse de correrse hasta que Tayuya lo hubiera hecho, había estado al borde por un tiempo. Sin embargo, con su resistencia desmoronándose, enterró su polla profundamente en su amante pelirrojo y comenzó a inundar su matriz en su semilla. Tayuya también trató de evitar correrse, pero le resultó difícil ya que su útero estaba extasiado de beber la leche de su amante. Por eso, cuando Hinata regresó a su clítoris y la lamió con fuerza, de repente se encontró en un mundo de placer blanco. Lo cual debido a lo fuerte que golpeó su clímax, rápidamente se volvió negro cuando ella se relajó en los brazos de Naruto.

Naruto se movió para colocarla suavemente en el borde, y a pesar de estar inconsciente, ella gimió suavemente cuando él se retiró de ella. Después de sacar sus piernas del agua, se dio la vuelta y rápidamente descubrió que tanto Mabui como Hinata estaban ansiosas por saborear el sabor de Tayuya que cubría su manículo. Ambos kunoichi pasaron la lengua por su vara, pero luego comenzaron a turnarse para llevarlo a la boca. Al sentarse para disfrutar de los esfuerzos de sus amantes, pudo ver que Seramu todavía estaba sentado al borde de la primavera mientras uno de sus clones estaba arrodillado junto a ella mientras disfrutaba de su talento oral. Su madre todavía lamía su arrebato, pero estaba claro que Sara estaba teniendo dificultades para concentrarse en la tarea mientras la golpeaban por detrás.

Aparentemente, Tsume había renunciado a intentar complacer a su hija, pero a Hana no parecía importarle porque todavía estaba en una posición similar a la última vez que la había visto. Estaba ligeramente elevado ya que uno de sus clones estaba sentado debajo de ella con la polla enterrada en su culo. El segundo estaba enterrado en su coño como lo hacía la mayoría de las jodidas, mientras que un tercero también estaba siendo amamantado por el más joven de sus amantes Inuzuka.

Tsume estaba en la misma situación, aunque estaba frente al clon debajo de ella. Como tal, el clon encorvado sobre ella y enterrado en su trasero estaba haciendo la mayor parte del trabajo, mientras que ella chupaba con satisfacción otro de sus clones.

La mirada de Naruto luego viajó hacia Kurenai y Yuugao para encontrarlos en la misma posición que antes, aunque se inclinaron aún más mientras salían mientras los clones detrás de ellos perforaban sus coños. Mientras sus lenguas bailaban juntas, sus manos trabajaban al unísono, ya que cada uno tenía un agarre y acariciaba la polla de sus dos clones restantes que estaban a cada lado de ellos. Los clones que decidieron dejar que sus hermanos experimentaran la alegría de los arrebatos de las dos mujeres las separaron mientras las levantaban en el aire y las sacaban de sus pollas. Ambas mujeres gimieron decepcionadas, pero rápidamente cambiaron sus melodías cuando sus traseros fueron empalados. Lo cual fue seguido rápidamente por sus coños mientras los otros clones ocupaban los orificios recientemente desocupados.

La vista de Naruto se bloqueó cuando Hinata subió por su cuerpo y colocando sus pies en el borde de la fuente termal intentó enterrar su polla dentro de ella. Una hazaña se hizo más fácil debido a que Mabui la guió hacia su fuga. Ella dejó escapar un gemido profundo y luego comenzó a subir y bajar lentamente las caderas. Naruto selló sus labios con los de ella mientras la besaba con avidez, mientras que Mabui comenzó a lamer su eje mientras aparecía en la olla de miel del Hyuuga. Cuando sus bocas se separaron, Naruto se tomó el momento para preguntar: "¿Estás realmente de acuerdo con que Hanabi se convierta en miembro de la Asociación de Baño?"

Ella sonrió suavemente a su amante antes de responder: "¡Sí!" Luego acercó su boca a su oído mientras agregaba: "Y con el tiempo, espero verla algún día ser reclamada por ti".

Naruto se apartó para mirarla a los ojos debido a su sorpresa, causando que Hinata sonriera cuando una mirada de lujuria comenzó a aparecer, "¿Por qué tan sorprendida? Ya no soy la chica emocionalmente débil que necesitaba esa promesa. Me he convertido en un diamante, ¿recuerdas? Hinata comenzó a golpear sus caderas contra él con más fuerza y rapidez mientras agregaba: "De hecho, me mojo tanto pensar en ti un día follándola una y otra vez". Pero primero, yo ... quiero que al menos tenga algo de tiempo para descubrirse sin que nadie intente influenciarla. La Bathing Association debería ser un buen lugar para eso ". Mirando sobre su hombro mientras se volvía más y más salvaje, Hinata preguntó: "Mabui, dame un dedo en el culo. Quiero algo allá arriba. Mabui hizo lo que le dijeron y deslizó fácilmente dos dedos dentro de ella. La Hyuuga gimió antes de inclinarse hacia adelante para envolver sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Naruto.

"¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro de que ella querrá saber?" Preguntó Naruto cuando los movimientos de Hinata se volvieron erráticos señalando que estaba cerca de su clímax. "¿Especialmente si no vas a tratar de influenciarla?"

Hinata sonrió cuando dijo: "Algo me dice que ser cachonda para el gran y rubio Uzumaki es algo que corre en la familia". Luego se estrelló contra su polla y le hizo arquear la espalda cuando llegó al clímax, lo que se hizo más fuerte cuando su matriz sedienta comenzó a beber el semen de Naruto. Hinata se relajó contra él mientras saboreaba la sensación de liberación, antes de soltar un suave gemido cuando Mabui se quitó los dedos, al darse cuenta de que la Kumo-nin estaba ansiosa por su turno, se quitó fácilmente de su amante usando solo sus piernas. Se detuvo cuando Mabui agarró sus caderas, y abriendo la boca, el Kumo-nin atrapó el semen que comenzó a escapar. Mabui luego le dio a su coño unas lamidas para limpiarla antes de ayudarla a empujarla sobre Naruto para que se parara en el borde.

Mirando por encima del hombro, Hinata sonrió y dijo: "Bueno, mejor me voy. Dígale a Kiyomi que le diré a mi padre que obtuvo lo que quería, y que ella le dará seguimiento a los detalles pronto ".

Naruto asintió mientras su amante Hyuuga pasaba sobre Tayuya antes de dirigirse al vestuario. Mabui se deslizó contra su costado antes de decir juguetonamente: "¿Fue mi imaginación o realmente quiere que te folles a su hermana?"

Naruto se rió entre dientes mientras miraba a Sara, y su hija acostada una al lado de la otra en el borde de la piscina, cada una con una copia de él enterrada dentro de ellas. Ambas mujeres envolvieron sus piernas alrededor de sus clones al mismo tiempo que lograron su liberación y las instaron a depositar su esencia en sus úteros. Los clones desaparecieron poco después de haber vertido toda su energía en la tarea, haciendo que ambas mujeres respiraran pesadamente mientras comenzaban a abrazarse para besarse. Mirando hacia Tsume y Hana, vio que sus clones también fueron disipados, aunque ambas mujeres parecían completamente fuera de sí. Se concentró en Mabui y dijo: "Creo que puedo entender por qué tienes ese sentimiento".

Mabui sonrió cuando su mano comenzó a acariciar su polla, mientras ella decía: "Aunque, sinceramente, he experimentado tanto placer de esta bestia, es fácil ver por qué".

Soltó una risa sorprendida pero complacida cuando Naruto la levantó del agua. Poniéndola al borde, dijo: "Oye, no subestimes mi lengua talentosa".

Mabui tarareó de placer cuando Naruto usó esa lengua cuando comenzó a explorar su gatito. Empujando su manguito contra su rostro, ella gimió suavemente mientras decía: "Mmm, quién podría hacer eso". A pesar de disfrutar el enérgico trabajo que estaba haciendo, ella no iba a estar satisfecha de la manera en que cualquiera de sus otros amantes podría proporcionarle, por lo que apretar su rostro lo instó a subir por su cuerpo.

Él obedeció, aunque hizo varias paradas en el camino para besar su cuerpo. Al llegar a sus labios, la besó con avidez y, ya sintiendo lo que ella quería, se metió en ella. Mabui rompió su beso para soltar un gemido de placer, y luego mirándolo con lujuria a los ojos declaró: "Eso es exactamente lo que necesitaba".

Naruto sonrió antes de responder: "No sé, realmente creo que estás subestimando mi coño comiendo".

Mabui se rió suavemente antes de envolver sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas y cerrarle los tobillos mientras decía: "A menos que los dioses te regalen una lengua que pueda llegar a lo más profundo de mí, me temo que no será suficiente para rascarme la picazón". "

Alejándose lentamente de ella hasta que solo quedó la punta, preguntó: "En serio, ¿y dónde estaría esta picazón?" Luego empujó hacia ella con la misma lentitud y justo antes de estar completamente envainado dentro de ella notó que su rostro se contorsionaba aún más de placer. "Ah, ahí está", dijo mientras colocaba su mano justo encima de su punto G, justo antes de que realmente comenzara a perforar su polla.

Mabui tuvo que alcanzar detrás de ella cuando casi se disparó hacia atrás para romper su cabeza en la piedra que rodeaba las aguas termales. Ella lo miró con ansia a los ojos mientras usaba sus piernas para instarlo más profundamente dentro de ella, la fuerza aplastante doblaba el placer que sentía cada vez que su miembro pasaba por su sensible paquete de nervios. El efecto de duplicación solo se hizo más fuerte cuando él se inclinó para comenzar a chupar su teta. Casi se volvió demasiado para ella, así que trató de frenarlo tirando de su cuerpo contra el de ella y cerrando su boca contra la de él. Sin embargo, a Naruto no le iban a ralentizar, ya que la levantó fácilmente y se alejó del borde y comenzó a rebotarla sobre su polla.

La tensión de su agarre trabajó contra ella mientras sus pezones enviaban descargas gemelas de rayos a través de su cuerpo debido a su roce contra la carne de su amante. Por mucho que Tayuya había hecho antes, ella trató de retrasar lo inevitable el mayor tiempo posible, pero perdió el control cuando el dedo de Naruto comenzó a burlarse de su capullo de rosa tanto como lo hizo con el de Hinata, él no fue mucho más allá y ejerció un poco de presión para presionarlo. dígito dentro de ella antes de que explotara en un poderoso clímax. Naruto no estaba muy lejos, ya que enterró su polla completamente dentro de ella hasta que besó su matriz, en ese momento comenzó a verter su cabeza líquida dentro. Mabui comenzó a temblar cuando el placer se volvió demasiado, aunque logró aferrarse a su ingenio.

Besándose ligeramente después de sus clímax, se dio la vuelta para ponerla al borde. Se perdió en besar a su amante Kumo, hasta que Chun-li le preguntó: "¿Te importa si interrumpo?"

Naruto dio un paso atrás, pero para su sorpresa, la Kunoichi Hot Spring se interpuso entre él y Mabui, pero mirando hacia la mujer de piel oscura. Luego jaló a Mabui en un beso, que era ardiente y ardiente como corto, y después de que terminó, comenzó a besar el cuerpo de la mujer de cabello gris. Al llegar al coño de Mabui, lamió un poco del semen que había aparecido dentro de ella y tarareó por el sabor. Naruto observó a Mabui hundirse mientras ella disfrutaba el latigazo de la lengua que estaba recibiendo, y al encontrar el coño de Chun-li ahora colocado justo por encima de su miembro, rápidamente se alineó para hundirlo.

Mai gritó mientras explotaba en un orgasmo propio, mirando hacia su cuerpo y vio a Haruna terminar de lamer el fluidos que ella había soltado. El Daimyo luego se volvió hacia Anko, quien la atrajo hacia un beso lleno de pasión. Sin embargo, cuando terminó, Anko se puso de pie y sonando todos los negocios dijeron: "Mejor nos vamos Haruna. No necesito que tu shinobi se pregunte por qué voy a arrastrar el culo mañana ".

Haruna asintió y guiñó un ojo a Mai, dijo: "Gracias por el refrigerio nocturno. Espero verte por aquí en el futuro.

Mai solo asintió en silencio mientras veía a las dos mujeres comenzar a alejarse. Girando hacia las aguas termales, vio a su amiga normalmente recta ser embestida por detrás mientras bebía el esperma de su amante del manguito de otra mujer. Sintió que su propio cuerpo reaccionaba a la vista, y aunque estaba tentada a unirse, no estaba completamente segura de estar lista para el compromiso de por vida. Al alejarse después de ponerse de pie, sintió una pequeña sonrisa aparecer cuando decidió que definitivamente la acompañaría la próxima vez que su amiga dijera que se dirigía a Konoha para "entrenarse". Porque, si las reuniones tenían algo que pasar, ella definitivamente esperaba con ansias a una pequeña dos veces con la rubia Uzumaki.

Capítulo siguiente: Venganza del intermedio del arco: ¡Caliente para el maestro! Parte V


	86. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 86

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío. Además, esta historia es una ficción de limón, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan. Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora. Gracias.

Capítulo 86: Venganza del intermedio del arco: ¡Caliente para el maestro! Parte v

Yuugao era la mujer que llenaba un sándwich clon mientras observaba a Naruto gemir mientras bombeaba su polla profundamente dentro de Chun-li antes de liberar su salsa de hombre dentro de ella. La kunoichi de las Aguas Termales se apartó del arrebato de Mabui para soltar un gemido de placer, antes de parecer que estaba a punto de caer de rodillas. Naruto no la dejó mientras la levantaba y la dejaba en el borde del manantial, antes de salir del agua también. Mabui, se movió para acomodarse a su lado, pero un Tayuya recuperado rápidamente se sentó en su regazo antes de decir: "No nos detendremos hasta que me vaya a casa con una barriga abultada como una de esas revistas porno debido a todo el esperma que me bombeaste". . " Naruto le sonrió antes de asentir y la ayudó a sentarse para que pudiera guiarlo de vuelta dentro de ella.

La mirada de Yuugao se alejó cuando Kureani dejó escapar un grito ahogado mientras besaba al clon que estaba en el proceso de llenar su matriz con su esencia. Se separó cuando comenzó a llegar al clímax, solo para ser arrastrada a un beso húmedo con el clon enterrado en su culo, ya que también comenzó a llenarla.

El Capitán Anbu dejó escapar un grito cuando los clones dentro de ella dispararon sus cargas casi simultáneamente. Los clones casi inmediatamente comenzaron a perder su fuerza, pero usaron lo que quedaba para asegurarse de que la dejaran caer suavemente antes de estallar en humo. Cuando se aclaró, se centró en dónde estaba Naruto, pero su visión de él estaba oscurecida por un Tayuya que rebotaba salvajemente, pero también se les unieron Seramu y Sara, que se turnaban para besar a Naruto.

Se dio cuenta de que Mabui parecía contenta mientras lograba besarse cuando la madre y la hija se cambiaron, pero luego comenzó a dirigirse a la casa de baños donde todas las mujeres habían cambiado. Decidiendo seguir su ejemplo, se dirigió hacia el borde de la primavera antes de salir del agua. Luego ayudó a Kurenai, que la había seguido.

Caminaron en silencio, y al llegar a la casa de baños, Yuugao rápidamente comenzó a vestirse. Tenía la sensación de que Kurenai quería preguntarle algo, pero no estaba completamente segura de cómo. Como tal, el Capitán Anbu preguntó: "¿Tienes algo en mente?"

Kurenai demostró que la intuición de Yuugao era correcta, ya que mientras terminaba de acercarse, dijo: "En realidad, me preguntaba eso sobre ti. Me sorprendió un poco que parecieras interesado en el chakra que había cambiado recientemente. Simplemente no parecía ser algo que te importara ".

Yuugao se había sorprendido bastante por su curiosidad y, por lo tanto, con la esperanza de comprar unos momentos para ordenar sus pensamientos, preguntó: "¿Y tú? ¿Es algo por lo que te estás esforzando?

Kurenai hizo los ajustes finales a su ropa mientras se reía y comenzó a seguir a Yuugao fuera de la casa de baños. Al llegar al camino de piedra, dijo: "En este momento, solo estoy buscando un buen momento. Quiero decir, antes de que me enredaran en esta locura, había jurado que nunca volvería a tener ningún tipo de relación. Supongo que donde sea que terminen las cosas, estaré bien con eso.

Yuugao asintió al tener una buena idea de dónde venía Kurenai, ya que ella también se había sentido similar al principio. Sin embargo, aunque sabía que ya no era el caso, declaró: "Al igual que tú, había planeado dejar de acercarme a alguien, por lo que había planeado enterrarme en el trabajo. Pero, un día, un joven semental puso su mira en mí, y aquí estamos ". Kurenai sonrió al escuchar la felicidad que Yuugao sintió en su tono, pero se desvaneció cuando el Capitán Anbu agregó: "Tsunade me dijo después de que me uní a él que Naruto me daría todo lo que le di y más. Por eso, aunque he llegado a amarlo profundamente. Mi chakra todavía está en verde.

"No entiendo", respondió Kurenai confundido mientras se acercaban a la puerta que daba a la propiedad de Kiyomi. "Si lo que dices es cierto, ¿no debería ser rojo?"

"Cómo podría ser", dijo Yuugao con una media sonrisa triste, "Cuando no puedo comprometerme completamente con sus creencias". La confusión de Kurenai se hizo más pronunciada, por lo que explicó: "Después de que Naruto fue atacado en la Tierra de las Verduras, llevo a mi Anbu en ataques de represalia. El objetivo era cerrar las oficinas de recompensas, pero también obtener información. Sin embargo, estuve allí por sangre. La mujer de cabello púrpura se burló cuando dijo: "Ibiki tuvo que recordarme que los prisioneros hablaban mejor cuando estaban vivos".

"Yuugao, cómo actuaste era natural cuando alguien que cuidas está en peligro", dijo Kurenai con simpatía.

"Quizás," concedió Yuugao. "Pero, ¿son las acciones de alguien que es parte de un movimiento que declara que su objetivo es llevar la paz al mundo Shinobi". Ella suspiró antes de continuar, "Naruto está luchando para evitar que la gente deje que tales reacciones triunfen". Yuugao sonaba desgarrado mientras agregaba: "La verdad del asunto es que no creo que pueda renunciar a esa parte de mí". Sus manos se apretaron en puños cuando una mirada enojada apareció en sus ojos mientras decía: "Si el Raikage tuviera éxito o Sasuke, o cualquiera de las otras numerosas amenazas que aún tenemos que descubrir. No puedo decir que no dedicaría el resto de mis días a matar a todas las personas que me quitaron esta fuente de felicidad ".

Kurenai estaba bastante sorprendida por la revelación de su amiga, y se detuvo con ella cuando se tomó un momento para recobrar la compostura. Después de un momento, Yuugao dijo: "En verdad, estaba bien con el estado actual de mi chakra. Entonces, realmente no puedo explicar por qué esta nueva revelación se metió en mi piel. Pero, supongo que podría deberse a que parece que me he alejado más de él, y no puedo renunciar a lo que necesitaría para cerrar la distancia ".

Kurenai no estaba segura de qué podía decir para consolar a su amiga, ya que podía verse fácilmente en los zapatos del Capitán Anbu. No particularmente porque actualmente tenía fuertes sentimientos por Naruto, pero si los desarrollaba, podría entender el deseo de asegurarse de que cualquier persona que lo lastimara sufriera. Kurenai imaginó que era particularmente difícil para Yuugao dejar de lado su necesidad de vengarse considerando que Anbu, de cabello púrpura, nunca había recibido el mismo tipo de cierre con su amante anterior que tuvo con Asuma. Después de todo, ella estaba compartiendo una cama con el hombre que había derribado al asesino de Asuma, mientras que Yuugao ni siquiera sabía a quién culpar por el asesinato de Hayate. Sospechaba que por eso alguien que atacaba a Naruto desde las sombras había provocado una reacción tan violenta de su amiga, ya que temía desesperadamente que volviera a suceder. Además, era por eso que se negaba a comprometerse plenamente con los ideales de Naruto, ya que no quería negarse a sí misma la satisfacción de la venganza si el mundo le quitaba una vez más. No estoy seguro, de nada más que decir, Kurenai sugirió, "¿Qué tal una bebida?"

Yuugao dejó escapar una risa rápida y aguda mientras seguía a Kurenai por la puerta y respondió: "Eso me parece un plan". Al salir de la propiedad, Yuugao se sintió un poco mejor después de compartir lo que la molestaba con su amiga, pero sabía que mientras existiera un deseo de venganza dentro de ella, nunca sería capaz de darle a Naruto todo y probablemente nunca lo haría. Realmente seguir adelante con él.

"Mamá, no deberías ser tan imprudente", dijo Sakura mientras terminaba de curar un pequeño corte que su madre había sufrido de una carrera con bandidos.

"Está bien Sakura", respondió Mebuki despectivamente mientras se sentaba en la mesa médica con un brazo levantado sobre su cabeza para permitir que su hija sanara el pequeño corte en las costillas que había recibido. Su madre solo llevaba unas vendas alrededor del pecho y pantalones blancos. Una larga chaqueta blanca estaba cubierta sobre una silla, que se había quitado para permitir que su hija inspeccionara su herida.

Sakura frunció el ceño, pero considerando cómo su madre había llegado al hospital cubierta de salpicaduras de sangre, supuso que estaba exagerando teniendo en cuenta la menor herida. realmente fue. "Muy bien, todo terminó", dijo Sakura mientras dejaba de aplicar su chakra revelando que ni siquiera quedaba una cicatriz.

"Gracias", respondió Mebuki mientras se deslizaba de la mesa. Agarrando la chaqueta, la sacó de la silla y, a pesar de las manchas de sangre que aún la cubrían, se la puso.

El ceño de Sakura se profundizó cuando su madre parecía ser la líder de una pandilla femenina en lugar de una chunin de Konoha. Pero, aparentemente había sido el estilo de ropa que ella había preferido usar cuando comenzó su camino de shinobi. Ella notó algunos kanji escritos en la parte posterior de la chaqueta que simplemente decían: "El ogro". Su madre la miró y lo que realmente le preocupaba a Sakura era la mirada muerta en sus ojos, especialmente cuando dijo: "Te veré más tarde. Voy a ver qué trabajo puedo buscar ".

"¡Qué!" Sakura dijo: "Acabas de regresar de una misión. Uno que aparentemente terminó bastante mal. ¿Qué tal si te lo tomas con calma?

Su madre descartó su preocupación cuando respondió: "Te lo dije, no eran más que los bandidos de la fábrica. El que me rozó solo logró hacerlo porque cortó a uno de sus aliados. Si no me hubiera comprometido a aplastar el cráneo del otro hombre. No habría estado dispuesto a recibir ni siquiera este pequeño nick.

Sakura no estaba exactamente consolada por la idea, ya que su madre parecía ser la protagonista de una película de slasher. Aunque sabía que probablemente la pondría en la lista de mierda de su madre y dijo: "De todos modos, te estoy congelando las veinticuatro horas después de tomar nuevas misiones".

"No puedes hacer eso", respondió su madre cuando algo de vida volvió a sus ojos.

"Puedo, y lo hice", respondió Sakura con calma moviéndose para completar el papeleo. Además, mírate en el espejo. Estoy bastante seguro de que a Tsunade no le complacerá asignarte una misión mientras pareces estar en un sangriento alboroto ".

Mebuki se encontró con la mirada severa de su hija con una mirada fulminante, pero después de un momento suspiró antes de encogerse de hombros y decir: "Está bien. Gracias por atenderme. Sakura asintió mientras su madre se movía hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo cuando preguntó: "Por cierto, ¿planeas tener a Naruto esta semana como siempre?"

Sakura asintió antes de responder: "Probablemente este jueves nuevamente. ¿Puedo esperar que estés allí?

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de su madre antes de que ella bromeara, "¿Quieres cocinar para ti, verdad?"

Las mejillas de Sakura se colorearon cuando dijo nerviosamente: "Si no fuera demasiado inconveniente para ti. Ayudaré como siempre.

"Está bien, iré a la tienda para abastecerme", respondió Mebuki mientras salía por la puerta.

Sakura se sintió aliviada ya que había querido que su madre estuviera allí, después de todo, fue para el beneficio de su madre que ella había comenzado a invitar a Naruto a una comida semanal. Pero, también debido a sus muchos talentos, la cocina no parecía ser uno de ellos. Estaba mejorando gracias en parte a la tutela de su madre, pero todavía tenía un largo camino por recorrer hasta que se pudiera confiar en que estaría sola en la cocina. Sakura se movió para seguirla, y temiendo que su madre hubiera querido decir lo que literalmente le gritó: "Ve a casa a limpiar primero".

"Sí, sí", dijo Mebuki con curiosidad, "Deja de ser tan fastidioso".

Sakura sintió que una vena amenazaba con aparecer cuando una necesidad abrumadora de cometer patricidio la atravesó. Pero se detuvo cuando alguien dijo detrás de ella: "Ahora sé de dónde sacas tu aura aterradora".

Sakura se volvió hacia la voz para encontrar a Konohamaru apoyado contra la pared al lado de la puerta. Sospechaba que era porque él había estado dirigiendo la misión en la que su madre había estado, así que él estaba allí para vigilarla. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se volvieron hacia su propio bienestar cuando Sakura fijó su mirada en él debido a que le recordaba cuando la había insultado cuando pensaba que Naruto era su novio. Enderezándose, para alejarse, dijo: "De todos modos, mejor me voy ..."

"No me hagas perseguirte", interrumpió Sakura antes de simplemente girarse para regresar a la habitación.

Konohamaru consideró correr, pero pensó que incluso si ella estaba a punto de golpearlo, pasar en el hospital le ofrecería la mejor oportunidad de sobrevivir. Con un suspiro, entró en la habitación, pero rápidamente se hizo evidente que ella ya se había olvidado de su declaración sobre su personalidad. Cuando se sentó, ya pesar de sus insultos pasados sobre su aspecto, Konohamaru tuvo que admitir que Sakura había madurado hasta convertirse en una mujer increíblemente hermosa. Le daba bastante celos que el hombre que había establecido como su rival se acostara con numerosas mujeres de esa índole todas las noches. Mientras tanto, tenía una relación, pero debido a los diferentes mundos en los que vivían, en realidad no había progresado mucho más que algunas caricias pesadas sobre las pocas posibilidades de que estuvieran solos juntos. Que había sido poco más de un año en la actualidad. Además,

Sospechaba que era porque ella había madurado hasta convertirse en una mujer hermosa por derecho propio, y al igual que él se estaba frustrando por su capacidad de ser íntimos. Pero a diferencia de él, probablemente había muchas personas haciendo cola que estaban dispuestas a presentarle el placer compartido entre un hombre y una mujer. Gente que su tío, el Daimyo, estaría dispuesto a aceptar como pretendientes.

Sin embargo, apartó tales preocupaciones de su mente cuando Sakura preguntó: "¿Podrían decirme qué sucedió en su misión?"

Konohamaru podía escuchar la preocupación que tenía Sakura, y estaba algo confundido por eso. Sin embargo, independientemente respondió: "No hay mucho que informar para ser honesto. Acepté y reuní un equipo para una tarea de rango B para escoltar a algún prisionero aquí. Era un ninja desaparecido de Iwa que comenzó una banda de bandidos en la Tierra de los Arrozales. Aparentemente, el prisionero pensó que podría expulsar a otra pandilla local ya que tienen la reputación de ser algo blandos. Sin embargo, por lo que entiendo, cuando lo intentaron, fueron básicamente aplastados por los grupos al mando y unos cuantos lugartenientes ".

Konohamaru notó que una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la cara de Sakura, y le hizo preguntarse si Naruto estaba conectado de alguna manera con la pandilla. Había escuchado rumores sobre el hecho de que se suponía que el líder de los Zorros Negros se parecía a su rival. Pero, considerando que la razón dada era que Naruto había desfigurado al hombre, en realidad no había pensado demasiado en ello. Sin embargo, Konohamru se dio cuenta de que, en verdad, no había pensado demasiado profundamente sobre por qué Naruto estaba construyendo un harén en primer lugar, simplemente asumió que era su intento de compensar lo más solitario de su infancia. Sabía que Naruto afirmaba que era para traer paz a las distintas aldeas, pero sentía que esa era solo la justificación que usaba su amigo. No se le había ocurrido que Naruto podría estar ejecutando operaciones secretas enteras para lograr ese objetivo. Todavía, se preguntó cuál sería el objetivo de comenzar una pandilla como los Black Foxes ya que uno de los crímenes asociados con su líder había sido ayudar a escapar al Jinchuriki de Two-Tails. De lo que Konohamaru se dio cuenta podría haber sido uno de los amantes de Naruto, ya que había estado en la misión de rescatar a Killer Bee de Sasuke.

El joven Chunin comenzó a considerar que tal vez debería estar más interesado en la vida amorosa de su amigo, ya que todavía quería ser Hokage, e incluso deseaba vencer a Naruto por el título. Pero, como ese es el caso, Naruto probablemente estaba metido en el cuello en la intriga internacional, creando un currículum digno de alguien que desea ser un Kage. Mientras que durante el mismo período de tiempo, se había preocupado por el hecho de que lo más divertido que tenía con una chica era acariciarlo, y la mayoría de esas experiencias eran sobre su ropa. Aún así, Konohamaru se centró en la tarea en cuestión mientras informaba a Sakura: "Los Zorros Negros aparentemente dejaron al prisionero por los Fuma, quienes lo transfieren al Castillo de Hozuki".

Sakura asintió aunque no estaba realmente consciente de ninguno de los detalles. Pero sabía que tenía sentido si el Iwa-nin en cuestión tenía algún valor para Iwa. Sospechaba que el ninja desaparecido era, y Sasame lo estaba enviando a la infame Prisión de Sangre para que Grass pudiera negociar un trato por él. Grass Village recibiría un recorte o recibiría un pago directo por sus servicios, mientras que para Fuma obtener una concesión de una aldea importante probablemente sería una gran bendición para el Clan. Pensó que la razón por la que Sasame enviaría al prisionero a Konoha era aunque sería más rápido enviarlo directamente a Grass Country desde la Tierra del Arroz. Con la cantidad de territorios no alineados, o incluso abiertamente hostiles, le daría a Iwa la oportunidad de recoger al prisionero sin pagar nada.

Una táctica que parecía haber funcionado como Konohamaru declaró: "Parecía que los Fuma iban a ser sobrecargados ya que todo iba bien. Pero, cuando estábamos a unas pocas millas de distancia, los amigos bandidos restantes del prisionero decidieron intentar liberarlo.

Sakura frunció el ceño y preguntó: "¿Por qué tratarían de emboscarte tan cerca de Konoha?"

Konohamaru se encogió de hombros antes de ofrecer, "Me imagino que no viajaron juntos en una gran manada para evitar ser detectados, así que pensé que se apresurarían hacia adelante, lo que significaba reunirse cerca de donde nos dirigíamos. Además, probablemente pensaron que bajaríamos la guardia estando tan cerca de nuestra casa. Chico, ¿estaban equivocados? El Chunin sonrió antes de decir: "Tu madre era realmente algo. Casi tan pronto como aparecieron, se había armado con un tetsubo gigante casi tan grande como ella, y los estaba cargando a su vez. Puedo ver por qué la llamaron el ogro.

Sakura frunció el ceño y preguntó: "¿Parecía ... particularmente sedienta de sangre?"

Konohamaru se encogió de hombros nuevamente y respondió: "Es un poco difícil de decir, ya que tenía mis propias manos llenas. Pero, en todo caso, ella era realmente eficiente. Parecía que cada vez que balanceaba ese garrote suyo, alguien caía muerto. Teniendo en cuenta el tamaño, fue capaz de manejarlo sin esfuerzo. Como arma, en realidad no se presta para ser amable con el enemigo. Pero, de nuevo, tampoco era realmente una situación en la que pudiéramos permitirnos detenernos ".

El ceño de Sakura se profundizó, pero ella dijo: "Gracias. ¿Puedes vigilarla si trabajas con ella en el futuro? Probablemente no me preocupe nada, pero me temo que eventualmente dejará que su ira por el asesinato de mi padre la supere ".

"Claro", dijo Konohamaru asintiendo. "Pero, ¿realmente puedes culparla? A la mitad del pueblo le encantaría encontrar a Sasuke y sacarlo lenta y dolorosamente. Realmente no puedo decir que los culpo ".

Sakura asintió, pero advirtió: "Es comprensible. Sin embargo, el problema es en qué nos permitiremos convertirnos en realidad. Para mi madre, me temo que con el tiempo su apodo será más adecuado para describir quién es ella como persona, en lugar de su arma de elección. En ese momento, ¿habría alguna diferencia entre ella y Sasuke fuera de su lista de víctimas?

Konohamaru se rió entre dientes mientras decía: "Eso suena como algo que Naruto diría".

Sakura sonrió mientras se paraba antes de poner una mano sobre su hombro y decir: "Es por ese cumplido, que no voy a enviarte a la sala de tracción de la sala de emergencias por tu comentario anterior". Luego, como si no lo hubiera amenazado, le dio una palmada suave en el hombro antes de salir de la habitación a su oficina. Dejando así a Konohamaru con la impresión de que había evitado por poco una bandera de la muerte, y haciéndole respetar a Naruto aún más por poder seducir con éxito a una mujer así.

Suzume se estaba duchando en el vestuario de chicas de la Academia. Habiendo terminado su sesión de entrenamiento de la tarde, admitió que se trataba más de mantener su figura que de mejorar sus habilidades. Mientras dejaba que el agua tibia aliviara sus músculos doloridos, permitió que sus pensamientos volvieran a su problema de Naruto. Lo que consistía principalmente en el hecho de que, aunque estaba bastante segura de que él era un Corruptor, todavía carecía de pruebas definitivas. Sin embargo, ella opinaba que la evidencia circunstancial era un caso convincente. Sin embargo, en muchos aspectos sintió que confrontarlo directamente estaba casi fuera de discusión, a menos que estuviera preparada para seguir la ruta de Missing-nin. Para empezar, considerando cómo en los últimos años el Consejo del Clan había reemplazado lentamente a sus miembros masculinos por mujeres, estaba bastante segura de que el gobierno de Konoha había sido corrompido. Además, con personas como Yuugao y Anko que también viven en Hidden Eddy Inn, estaba bastante segura de que esas ramas también estaban comprometidas.

Pero, incluso si el liderazgo de Konoha no hubiera sido corrompido, en cierto sentido no habría importado, ya que ser atrapada significaría que tendría que defender sus acciones, y eso significaría difundir el conocimiento de la Unión, a menos que estuviera dispuesta a permitir su propio nombre para ser empañado. Como tal, el mejor de los casos era que Naruto había atado a las mujeres bajo su influencia contra su voluntad, y al tratar con él, sus víctimas aceptarían suprimir el conocimiento de su jutsu. O, mejor aún, no habría tenido idea de cómo funcionaba, ya que Suzume podría afirmar que tal vez el Kyuubi se había apoderado de Naruto. Naturalmente, con mujeres como Tsunade bajo su influencia, se imaginó que, al menos, el Hokage habría descubierto algunos de los detalles sobre cómo funcionaba el Encuadernación, por lo que dudaba que ese escenario se produjera.

Eso para Suzume era el quid de su problema, ya que no estaba segura de cómo reaccionarían las mujeres corrompidas por Naruto ante su muerte. Ella ya tenía lo que sentía era un plan relativamente decente para al menos aislar y confirmar sus sospechas sobre él. Lo que al hacerlo, le permitiría eliminarlo rápidamente. Pero, si eso a su vez causaba que sus víctimas comenzaran a gritar sobre un jutsu que permitía a los hombres subyugar a las mujeres con las que dormían, su misión sería erradicar todos los rastros del daño irreparable vinculante. Una misión, que su maestra había sentido que estaba casi completa, ya que los rumores de un Corruptor no habían aparecido en siglos.

Sin embargo, Suzume sabía que no podía esperar para hacer un movimiento para siempre, ya que solo le daba a Naruto más y más tiempo para Corromper a las mujeres de Konoha, y también sospechaba que eran miembros de la Alianza. De hecho, ella creía que la Alianza había sido algo por lo que Tsunade había presionado, simplemente había sido un medio por el cual Naruto podía extender su influencia fuera de los muros de Konoha. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, lo que le impidió actuar fue su estrategia de salida. Estaba segura de que sería capaz de aislar a Naruto y así determinar si él era un Corruptor. Pero, ella solo tendría una oportunidad y si decidía terminar con él, tendría que considerar una estrategia de salida. Después de todo, incluso si las víctimas de Naruto fueran realmente eso, no podía garantizar que el Hokage no la colgara a secar. Como ese había sido el destino de Itachi a pesar del servicio que había realizado.

Como tal, Suzume necesitaba considerar la posibilidad de desertar, y debido a la Alianza, eso realmente solo dejó a Kirigakure o Iwagakure como posibles destinos. Eso era si quería evitar correr por el resto de su vida, especialmente si algunas de las mujeres atadas a Naruto decidían vengarlo. Por supuesto, ella realmente no creía que ninguna de las aldeas considerara a un Instructor Chunin como un gran premio, por lo que se dio cuenta de que podrían entregarla, especialmente si Tsunade era la que pedía su cabeza. Pero, ella sintió que quizás Iwa podría estar dispuesta a rechazar al Hokage, particularmente si se vendía a ellos como la asesina del hijo del Cuarto Hokage.

Ella sonrió cuando imaginó que podría haber algunas ventajas para ese título, pero se desvaneció cuando escuchó una voz que decía: "Desearía que ustedes dos dejaran de acompañarme para arruinar mis sesiones de práctica con Naruto-Sensei".

Suzume reconoció que la voz pertenecía a Kaede, quien era un genin en entrenamiento de la clase de Naruto. La declaración fue rápidamente respondida por otra chica de su clase cuando Aoi respondió: "Tú eres la que se metió en la práctica de shuriken que había solicitado".

"Supéralo", interrumpió una tercera voz, "Ambos lo hicieron cuando él accedió a ayudarme con mi tarea de matemáticas".

Suzume puso los ojos en blanco mientras las otras dos kunoichi refutaban la afirmación de Akane al presentar otra instancia en la que había actuado como bloqueadora de uno de sus avances. Alcanzando un poco de jabón, comenzó a enjabonar su piel mientras los tres continuaban discutiendo. En verdad, si no hubieran sido tan propensos a sabotearse unos a otros, probablemente habría elegido a uno de ellos para tratar de seducir a Naruto. Ella no estaba demasiado sorprendida cuando, un momento después, Aoi, al entrar en la ducha comunitaria, dijo sonando un poco sorprendida de que la persona que usaba la ducha fuera una maestra, "Suzume-sensei, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Suzume miró por encima de su hombro mientras frotaba su esponja a lo largo de su brazo, "Estoy limpiando después de entrenar un poco, como tú".

Aoi asintió y rápidamente se movió a una de las duchas abiertas. Se imaginó que la kunoichi en el entrenamiento podría estar preguntándose si había escuchado su debate sobre quién merecía acceder a Naruto y podría haberse sentido bastante avergonzada por ello. Suzume trató de tranquilizarla, mientras buscaba más información mientras preguntaba: "¿Supongo que estabas entrenando con Naruto-sensei?"

La chica de cabello castaño asintió mientras comenzaba a usar un gel de baño que había traído consigo para limpiar el sudor de su piel. "Sí, le pedí a sensei que me ayudara a practicar mi técnica shuriken. Todavía tengo problemas para anotar golpes directos ".

"¿Sólo tu?" la instructora preguntó.

Tuvo que ocultar una sonrisa mientras Aoi fruncía el ceño mientras respondía: "No, Akane y Kaede intentaron obligarlo a ayudarlos".

"No actúes como si no hubieras hecho lo mismo, Aoi", dijo Kaede mientras entraba a la ducha también. Después de colocar su propio gel de baño en el estante de jabón, se colocó debajo del cabezal de la ducha y comenzó a humedecer su largo cabello rubio mientras respondía: "Forzaste a Naruto-sensei a prestarte atención cuando le pedía ayuda con mi tarea de matemáticas". "

"Ayuda que no necesitabas", respondió Aoi, "Te va bien en todas las pruebas de matemáticas, es una de las pocas materias en las que realmente eres bastante bueno. Solo elegiste las matemáticas porque en realidad podrías ser mejor en eso que sensei, así que querías presumir ".

Suzume se alegró de que pareciera que ambas chicas parecían haberse olvidado de ella por el momento, ya que le permitió estudiarlas. Ambas niñas todavía eran bastante jóvenes, tenían alrededor de doce años y, por lo tanto, solo estaban en el punto medio de la pubertad. Sin embargo, al escucharlos discutir, estaba claro que, como era el caso con la mayoría de los kunoichi de su edad, su deseo de encontrar un novio estaba súper desarrollado. Suzume sabía que era principalmente un subproducto de la Academia, ya que sus clases estaban destinadas a promover ese deseo. De acuerdo, había misiones que requerirían las habilidades que ella enseñó, como la ceremonia del té o los arreglos florales. Pero, el verdadero propósito era hacer que los kunoichi fueran socios atractivos para sus compañeros shinobi. Después de todo, no se mantuvo exactamente en secreto que la mayoría de las kunoichi tendían a abandonar el programa shinobi después de encontrar un esposo.

De acuerdo, no había el mismo estigma social asociado a una mujer por no seguir ese camino como lo habría sido incluso un siglo antes. Pero eso no significaba que la aldea no preferiría que su kunoichi fuera una fábrica de bebés, ya que durante la mayor parte de su existencia lo único que Konoha realmente exportó fueron sus servicios como buscadores de problemas. Estos servicios requieren un flujo constante de nuevos candidatos para reemplazar a los que se perdieron o quedaron paralizados. Si bien Suzume sabía que algunos instructores a veces luchaban con la idea de que esencialmente estaban convirtiendo a los niños en soldados de reemplazo. Se consoló con el hecho de que su trabajo consistía en dar a sus alumnos las herramientas necesarias para conseguir un buen hombre y salir del negocio lo más rápido posible. Todavía,

Sin embargo, en los últimos años, Konoha había comenzado a convertirse en una especie de potencia económica, ya que muchos negocios nuevos se estaban localizando allí. Debido a esto, dependía menos de su programa shinobi para prosperar, y como resultado, nuevos tipos de negocios se congregaban en la aldea. Antes del renacimiento económico actual, la mayoría de las empresas ubicadas en la aldea se habían orientado al servicio de shinobi de una manera u otra. De acuerdo, existían las industrias típicas de alimentos y servicios que surgían donde las personas se reunían, pero la mayoría de los medios de producción estaban destinados a proporcionar a Shinobi los artículos que necesitaban para hacer la guerra. Pero recientemente, se abrieron más tiendas con la intención de vender a los civiles de Konoha, y esto se debió al hecho de que el shinobi era el principal asalariado.

Como resultado, por primera vez desde su fundación, la Academia de Konoha había visto su primera caída en la inscripción de nuevos solicitantes. Suzume atribuyó esto a ser el resultado de que a los civiles les resulta más fácil encontrar prosperidad económica en el sector empresarial.

Esto hizo que Suzume se sintiera algo conflictivo, ya que parecía que el cambio era el resultado de las políticas implementadas por Tsunade y el Consejo del Clan. Lo cual, teniendo en cuenta cómo creía que Naruto estaba controlando a las mujeres a cargo de la aldea, le hizo preguntarse si esos cambios estaban siendo sugeridos por él. Si lo fueran, entonces Suzume se preguntó si no sería mejor dejar a Naruto solo, ya que sentía un mundo en el que los padres no estaban enviando a sus hijos a entrenar para matar a una edad temprana para que pudieran tener una mejor oportunidad económica. la prosperidad fue probablemente una mejor.

Sin embargo, la sensación no duró mucho, ya que Suzume sabía por las hazañas pasadas de otras cazadoras que algunos de los tiempos más prósperos podían rastrearse hasta los corruptores. Una de las Cazadoras anteriores había teorizado que era porque se convirtieron en los terrenos de caza más fértiles para ellos. Después de todo, muchas personas poderosas e influyentes acudieron en masa a estos puntos económicos mientras trataban de obtener un pedazo del pastel para ellos. Como tal, Suzume opinaba que Naruto buscaba crear un valle fértil propio para atraer nuevas presas, ya que creía que probablemente había cazado a todos los preciados objetivos de Konoha.

Sintió que una parte de ella comenzaba a rechazar la idea, ya que realmente no había podido corroborar sus creencias. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera comenzar el debate interno, su atención se dirigió hacia la entrada de la ducha comunitaria cuando Akane se unió a ellos.

Suzume notó que los ojos de Akane buscaban los lavados corporales que sus dos rivales habían traído consigo, y al ver que eran iguales, permitieron que una sonrisa apareciera antes de pasar a un puesto propio. Puso la suya en el estante de jabón casi como para exhibirla, y mientras se metía debajo del rociador de la regadera, tanto Aoi como Kaede fruncieron el ceño al notar que era diferente de la suya.

Suzume no pudo evitar sonreír ante el movimiento transparente, ya que sospechaba que la razón por la que Aoi y Kaede habían compartido un interés en la misma marca y aroma era porque se había vinculado a su enamoramiento con Naruto. Sospechaba que teniendo en cuenta que el aroma era Cherry Blossoms, uno o ambos habían aprendido de alguna manera que Sakura lo usaba. Lo que naturalmente se tradujo en que Naruto lo disfrutara. La presunción que mostraba Akane dejó en claro que tenía una mejor fuente de información sobre lo que Naruto podría disfrutar, y estaba haciendo alarde de ese conocimiento a sus rivales.

Decidiendo que podría darle algunas ideas, especialmente si Naruto había sido el que lo sugirió, Suzume dijo: "Oh, Bosque Encantado, ¿te importa si lo intento, Akane?"

"N..no, Suzume-sensei," la kunoichi en entrenamiento respondió obviamente no enamorada de la idea.

Suzume se acercó para recogerlo y rociando un poco en su mano dijo: "Extraño, considerando que tanto Akane como Kaede estaban usando el mismo tipo, casi esperaba que lo hicieras. Era Cherry Blossom, el aroma de la semana pasada o algo así. El instructor sospechaba que, si bien Akane había querido poner a sus rivales en desorden apareciendo con algo diferente. Sin embargo, ella no quería derramar los frijoles sobre por qué sentía que tenía una ventaja, por lo que Suzume agregó: "O, tal vez la flor de cerezo es la fragancia más preferida. Tal vez debería ir con eso en su lugar.

Akane al ver a sus dos rivales recuperando el equilibrio debido a que Suzume sugirió que estaban pensando demasiado, no estaba preparada para renunciar a su ventaja, por lo que espetó: "¿Eso depende de a quién le preguntes? Naruto-sensei dice que una mujer debería elegir una que ella crea que es mejor para ella, no preocuparse por lo que todos los demás piensan ".

"De verdad", dijo Suzume mientras comenzaba a enjabonar su cuerpo con el jabón memorizando el aroma con la esperanza de que pudiera recogerlo de Naruto, "¿cuándo te dijo eso? Ese no parece ser un tema de conversación que un maestro normalmente podría tener con un alumno durante el entrenamiento ".

Ella había puesto suficiente timbre preocupado en su voz para hacer que Akane se diera cuenta de que podría estar preocupada de que algo apropiado hubiera sucedido entre los dos. Como tal, el kunoichi en entrenamiento rápidamente dijo: "Me encontré con Naruto-sensei mientras él estaba de compras hace unos días. Tenía una cesta llena de productos femeninos, así que le pregunté cuál era su favorito. Dijo que realmente no tenía uno, ya que normalmente solo usa una pastilla de jabón normal ".

"Entonces, ¿por qué llevaba tantas marcas diferentes?" Suzume preguntó sospechando que podría haber sido la siguiente pregunta de las chicas cuando se encontró con Naruto con la esperanza de descubrir cuál debería comprar para él.

"Dijo que solo estaba comprando para algunos de sus compañeros inquilinos", respondió Akane, ya que había preguntado exactamente eso a continuación. También agregó: "Aparentemente, él estaba ayudando a la casera cuando ella apareció poco después. Cuando le pregunté cuál de los que había agarrado, él sería el mejor para su novia. Me dijo que no dependía de él decidir eso, ya que si dice que le va a gustar alguien, entonces debe incluir la elección de los aromas que ella elija para sí misma ".

"Hmm, entonces este fue el que elegiste para ti", dijo Suzume mientras retrocedía bajo el agua para quitar la espuma de su piel.

Akane negó con la cabeza, mientras sonreía mientras recordaba a Naruto diciéndole: "Encuentra algo que disfrutarás primero, y cuando conozcas a ese tipo especial, estoy seguro de que él también lo disfrutará". Reiterando eso a las otras mujeres presentes, ella sacudió la cabeza para corregir a Suzume y dijo: "Me gusta, pero voy a seguir buscando a la que él piense que realmente me complementa mejor".

Suzume esbozó una sonrisa suave, pero se deslizó cuando se alejó de las jóvenes, ya que no tenía dudas de en quién estaba pensando Akane cuando dijo: "él lo hará". Luego miró por encima del hombro para ver que tanto Aoi como Kaede parecían que iban a hacer algunas compras después de que se fueran.

Suzume terminó de lavarse, así que se volvió para salir de la ducha, donde rápidamente se secó y se vistió. Una vez más, se sintió en conflicto ya que lo que Naruto le había dicho a la joven era exactamente lo que le gustaría que alguien le dijera a una joven impresionable que buscaba una validación externa, ya que tenían que concentrarse en encontrarse a sí mismos antes de preocuparse por cómo los percibían los demás. Sin embargo, creyendo que era un Corruptor, le hizo preguntarse qué tipo de juego estaba jugando. Le hizo preguntarse si la razón por la que no había estado interesado en ninguna de las mujeres que colgaban frente a él era porque no presentaban un desafío. Sospechaba que ese podría ser el caso, ya que se imaginaba que una parte de la emoción que sentiría un Corruptor era atraerlos. Por lo tanto, en lugar de que las mujeres se arrojaran sobre él, el mejor curso de acción para atraerlo sería presentarse como una igual. Alguien tan interesado en el juego como él. Ella sonrió ante la idea, ya que admitió que a veces eso era lo que también la atraía a una posible pareja. Pero independientemente de si tenía razón o no, creía que era hora de que ella tomara un enfoque más directo.

Sakura regresaba a su oficina después de hacer una de sus rondas por el hospital. Sus pensamientos aún estaban con su madre, mientras se preguntaba cómo evitar que se convirtiera en una asesina sin emociones. Dado que, por mucho que esperaba, las comidas semanales a las que asistía Naruto servían como un medicamento orientado a suavizar el caparazón que su madre intentaba construir alrededor de su corazón. Ella no sabía si su madre estaba recibiendo una dosis lo suficientemente fuerte. Naturalmente, consideró aumentarlo tal vez invitándolo más a menudo. Pero, ella sabía que su amante era un hombre ocupado con muchas mujeres clamando por su atención, por lo que no quería usar su posición oficial de novia de una manera que pudiera hacer que otros se sintieran descuidados.

Ella razonó que el problema era que la presencia de Naruto no estaba dejando un impacto duradero, en parte porque mientras el estado de ánimo de su madre se alegraría mientras él estuviera cerca. Ella no tenía muchas razones para aferrarse a esos sentimientos positivos después de que él se fuera. Por lo tanto, mientras quería seguir exponiendo a su madre a la actitud optimista y positiva de Naruto. Especialmente porque parecía que su madre esperaba las cenas tanto como ella. También quería encontrar una manera de prolongar los efectos haciéndolo para que su madre pudiera centrarse en otras cosas además de su deseo de venganza.

Ella sonrió cuando comenzaron a formarse los primeros vestigios de una idea, pero la puso en el último plano cuando notó a alguien sentado en una de las sillas fuera de su oficina. Al acercarse a la joven, ella preguntó: "Moegi, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?"

Por un momento, Moegi parecía bastante dividida entre responder o correr, haciendo que Sakura se preguntara cuánto había asustado a la niña de cabello naranja y a Konohamaru cuando se cruzaron por primera vez. Después de unos momentos de silencio, Moegi aparentemente decidió que no iba a dejar que el miedo a que ella reaccionara negativamente a lo que estaba a punto de decir la detuviera, por lo que casi susurrando le preguntó: "¿Puedo hablar contigo por un momento?" Miró a su alrededor conspiradoramente antes de agregar: "¿En privado?"

Sakura sonrió divertida, antes de asentir mientras indicaba hacia su oficina, "Por supuesto, por favor entre".

Moegi asintió antes de dirigirse a la oficina e intentó decirse que se calmara. Sin embargo, una parte de ella gritó: "¿Cómo puedo estar tranquilo? Estoy a punto de decirle a uno de los shinobi más poderosos de la aldea que quiero estar con su novio ".

Moegi tomó asiento y para su sorpresa, Sakura se sentó en la silla a su lado en lugar de ocupar la que estaba detrás de su escritorio. Esto sorprendió a la kunoichi de cabello anaranjado, pero supuso que era porque normalmente Sakura le daría un diagnóstico, por lo que sentir que hablarle desde el escritorio podría ser bastante impersonal. Moegi vio su disposición a renunciar a lo que podría considerar una ventaja en el lugar como algo positivo, y esperaba que la reunión se mantuviera en términos amistosos.

Aún así, la posibilidad de que no fuera así fue lo que la hizo jugar con el dobladillo de su falda mientras intentaba recordar el discurso que había pensado mientras esperaba al médico. Después de un momento, Sakura preguntó al notar el nerviosismo de su compañera kunoichi: "¿Está todo bien?"

Moegi asintió antes de decir: "Sí ... simplemente no sé cómo comenzar".

Sakura sonrió cuando sintió una llamada cuando tenía problemas con Naruto antes de unirse a él. Particularmente porque había tanto que ella había querido decir, pero había estado demasiado asustada para decirlo realmente. Sin embargo, al ver a Moegi buscando qué decir, Sakura sintió que estaba a punto de experimentar lo que Ino tuvo cuando se declaró rival del afecto de Sasuke. Al menos si ella y la mujer de cabello anaranjado hubieran compartido algo parecido a la amistad en lugar de una amistad.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, Sakura preguntó: "¿Puedo asumir que el motivo de tu visita está relacionado con Naruto?"

Al asentir con la cabeza, Moegi sintió que algo de la alegría se le escapaba del rostro de Sakura mientras se levantaba y luego se sentó detrás de su escritorio. Podía entender el movimiento cuando sospechaba que el médico se dio cuenta de que podría estar allí para desafiarla, por lo que se movió para aprovechar la ventaja de que su estatus como uno de los médicos más impresionantes que Konoha le podía permitir. Moegi también reconoció que estaba a un paso de cómo esperaba que se desarrollara la reunión, así que comenzó a explicarse: "Como probablemente te diste cuenta de que quiero estar con el Jefe". No estaba segura de por qué, pero sintió que Sakura tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa con el apodo que usó para que Naruto contrarrestara la sensual forma en que Tenten lo llamaría Sensei. Pero ella insistió en decir: "A decir verdad, quería dar a conocer mis sentimientos cuando él comenzó a entrenar conmigo para los exámenes de Chunin,

"Bastante justo", respondió Sakura, "y la verdad sea dicha, ni siquiera puedo sentirme enojado contigo ya que mucha gente siente que le robé a Ayame".

Moegi inclinó la cabeza, después de escuchar algunos rumores en el sentido de que Sakura había usado la muerte de su padre para empujar a Ayame a un lado. Sin embargo, después de haber visto a las dos mujeres juntas desde que Naruto había declarado oficialmente que estaba viendo al médico de cabello rosado, Moegi opinaba que los rumores habían sido iniciados por personas celosas de ella o sentían que estaban vengando a Ayame. "No creo que lo hayas hecho", dijo después de un momento. "Lo intenté cuando la estaba viendo. Pero me derribó ".

"Está bien, pero entonces ¿por qué vienes a mí?" Sakura preguntó con un toque de desafío.

Moegi suspiró, pero respondió: "Porque, cuando me pidió que dejara de hacer avances, dijo que era porque no era el momento adecuado. Sin embargo, agregó que hablaríamos sobre mis sentimientos después del examen de Chunin. Pero, lo siguiente que sé es que está saliendo contigo, y ... Sé cuánto valora el jefe su palabra. No creo que me hubiera dicho que hablaríamos más tarde si no tuviera la intención de abordar honestamente mis sentimientos ".

La máscara fría que había aparecido en la revelación debido a la visita de Moegi se derritió de la cara de Sakura cuando dijo divertida: "Realmente es demasiado honesto para su propio bien". Inclinándose hacia adelante, agregó: "Entonces, si tengo que adivinar lo que te trajo aquí, es que crees que él te habría rechazado directamente si no hubiera habido una vía que pudieras tomar para estar con él".

Moegi asintió, antes de decir también: "Sí, además creo que las cosas se rompieron entre él y Ayame demasiado limpiamente. Claro, estaban sucediendo muchas cosas, pero no creo que ella esté tan tranquila como parece. A menos que ... "

" A menos, "dijo Sakura un poco divertida por el apagado de la joven.

Moegi se inclinó hacia la conspiración mientras continuaba: "A menos que todavía lo esté viendo, pero en silencio".

"No lo sé", respondió Sakura sonando desdeñosa, "Eso me parece un poco loco".

Moegi frunció el ceño sintiéndose un poco desanimada, pero repitiendo el tono de Sakura sintió que la voz de la mujer era más burlona que burlona. Como tal, continuó: "Además, luego está Tenten. Ella es demasiado coqueta y actúa de manera similar a como era yo, pero a Boss no parece preocuparle su comportamiento. Pero, al presenciarlo.

Sakura asintió antes de responder: "Así que crees que Tenten también está viendo a Naruto a mis espaldas".

Moegi rápidamente sacudió la cabeza antes de decir: "¡No estoy sugiriendo que te esté engañando! Creo que los está viendo a todos, pero con su conocimiento.

Sakura hizo una pausa ya que una parte de ella se había preguntado si Moegi la estaba preparando para defender a Naruto de engañarla para avanzar en su propia posición para capturar su corazón. Ella sonrió suavemente, ya que sentía que solo su amante dejaría que otra mujer llegara a tal conclusión de que él estaba viendo a las tres mujeres al mismo tiempo de manera ascendente. "Esa es toda la teoría", dijo un poco insegura sobre cómo proceder, "Creo que la verdadera pregunta es, ¿esperas que sea así?"

Moegi no estaba seguro, ya que, naturalmente, la mayoría de las mujeres no querían compartir los corazones de los hombres que deseaban. Pero, después de un momento, ella respondió: "No lo sé. Ni siquiera sé por qué vine a verte. Supongo que solo quería que alguien me dijera que estoy loco o que siga adelante con mi vida. O, para confirmar que realmente podría haber un final feliz para mí después de los Exámenes Chunin. Normalmente hablaría con Suzume-sensei sobre estas cosas y ella me estaba animando cuando estaba viendo a Ayame. Pero si estás tratando de ser discreto, probablemente no sería inteligente para mí decirle mi teoría.

Sakura contuvo el ceño fruncido ya que no le gustó la idea de que Suzume sugiriera que Moegi intentara seducir a Naruto lejos de Ayame. Sin embargo, lo dejó pasar por el momento y dijo: "No creo que sea mi lugar confirmar o negar nada". Sakura podía entender por qué la cara de Moegi se cayó, por lo que no pudo evitar agregar: "Pero, agárrate al Naruto en el que crees, y creo que encontrarás que tu corazón te está guiando correctamente".

Moegi se iluminó al instante cuando dijo: "Lo haré", antes de ponerse de pie para agregar: "Gracias por verme".

Sakura asintió antes de dejar que una sonrisa lujuriosa apareciera mientras pensaba: "Espero verlos pronto". Sintió que su coño comenzaba a humedecerse al imaginarse a su amante mostrándole al genin lo que era el verdadero placer. Sin embargo, se obligó a poner esas fantasías en espera cuando decidió mirar al instructor que mostraba una inusual curiosidad en la vida amorosa de Naruto.

Naruto se detuvo fuera del Séptimo Cielo, ya que no estaba ansioso por la discusión que iba a tener lugar. Habiendo recibido una invitación de Rock Lee, sospechaba que se trataba de la postura que estaba defendiendo para tratar con Sasuke. Sintió que era algo irónico que la mayoría de las personas parecieran interpretarlo erróneamente como una política de vivir y dejar vivir, cuando todo lo que realmente estaba pidiendo era que la gente tratara de no dejar que sus emociones los superaran.

Aunque se había sorprendido por la reacción de Chouji hacia él y su llamado a la calma, casi podía entender la de Lee ya que el Chunin estaba tan apasionado por todo lo que hacía. Aún en el tiempo transcurrido desde entonces, era evidente que Lee estaba tratando de evaluar las actitudes de sus compañeros shinobi en las dos escuelas primarias de pensamiento que surgieron acerca de cómo tratar con Sasuke. Por lo que sus amantes le decían, parecía que por ahora, las opiniones estaban divididas equitativamente. Pero, también creían que una de las razones era porque había dejado en claro sus propios pensamientos sobre el asunto, y la mayoría de la gente probablemente creía que Sasuke era un problema con el que solo él podría lidiar. Como tal, Naruto sospechaba que Lee lo había invitado a reunirse para cambiar de opinión sobre el asunto.

Decidió terminar de una vez, entró en el bar y descubrió que estaba bastante lleno. No estaba demasiado sorprendido considerando que se acercaba el fin de semana, e Ibara había programado que Tifa y Mira asistieran al bar con ella. Él sonrió mientras veía a las dos mujeres moverse por la habitación para llevar a los diversos clientes sus bebidas. Mientras tanto, Ibara se movía arriba y abajo de la barra mientras servía a las personas que estaban sentadas junto a ella, mientras que ocasionalmente se detenía para conversar por un momento antes de ser llamada por una nueva llegada o una de las dos camareras que dejaban órdenes.

Las tres mujeres no eran las únicas mujeres de su familia presentes cuando notó que Hinata también estaba allí. Parecía un poco fuera de lugar para un establecimiento como Seventh Heaven, ya que llevaba puesto un kimono y tenía el pelo recogido en un moño. Pero, como ese había sido su atuendo estándar desde que se retiró del servicio activo para hacerse cargo del funcionamiento de la Familia Branch. Naruto imaginó que había sido invitada mientras atendía otros asuntos. Esto se debió a los otros dos hombres sentados con ella siendo Kiba y Shino.

Ella le sonrió suavemente cuando notó que lo miraba, lo que hizo que Kiba lo mirara. El Inuzuka parecía que estaba a punto de saludarlo para unirse a ellos, pero luego su mirada se movió a otro lugar en el bar y apareció una mirada de comprensión. Naruto, después de haber seguido su mirada, no se sorprendió demasiado al descubrir que se había decidido por la persona que estaba allí para conocer. Dio un rápido saludo al antiguo equipo ocho, antes de continuar hacia la mesa en la que estaba Lee.

Agarrando el respaldo de la única otra silla en la mesa, preguntó: "¿Está ocupado este asiento?"

"En absoluto", respondió Lee mientras se levantaba para extender la mano, "Gracias por aceptar reunirse conmigo".

"No se requieren gracias", dijo Naruto mientras le daba un fuerte apretón a la mano. Un apretón que Lee igualó, y luego soltó su mano para volver a tomar su asiento. Mientras Naruto seguía su ejemplo, se tomó un momento para ver el atuendo de Lee que, para variar, no era su traje verde oscuro. Aunque, todavía llevaba el color en forma de una costosa camisa abotonada, que combinaba bien con sus pantalones caqui. Como solo llevaba una camiseta negra con unos pantalones cargo naranjas, Naruto admitiría que se sentía un poco desnudo teniendo en cuenta la calidad del atuendo de Lee. Se preguntó brevemente cómo podría permitirse ropa tan bonita, pero abandonó la línea de pensamiento como irrelevante para la discusión que probablemente estaba a punto de tener lugar.

Preparándose para comenzar, hizo un gesto hacia Tifa, quien asintió antes de dirigirse al bar para tomarle una copa. Lee observó el intercambio y dijo: "Debes venir aquí con bastante frecuencia si el personal sabe lo que quieres sin tomar un pedido".

Inclinando la cabeza, Naruto respondió: "Se ha convertido en un lugar nocturno favorito para mí cuando estoy buscando relajarme. Pero, ¿por qué lo elegiste?

Lee se encogió de hombros antes de tomar su propia bebida y respondió: "Parecía el lugar apropiado considerando el tema que deseo discutir".

Naruto contuvo un suspiro al darse cuenta de que todos, pero confirmaron que estarían hablando de Sasuke, ya que había sido en el Séptimo Cielo, donde la división entre Chouji y él había surgido. Aunque Lee también estaría en el lado opuesto de esa división, Kiba le había informado que parecía que todavía estaba interesado en discutir el asunto en lugar de simplemente descartar a aquellos que no estaban de acuerdo con cazar y matar a Sasuke sin importar el costo.

A pesar de su vacilación anterior para reunirse con Lee, Naruto se alegró de que todavía estuviera abierto a hablar. Su renuencia a hacerlo había surgido más del hecho de que últimamente sentía que estaba en una especie de racha perdedora cuando se trataba de ganarse a las personas con palabras. Particularmente desde que su intento de conquistar a Gaara había ido tan mal. Sin mencionar que Chouji había dejado en claro que no deseaba discutir sus diferencias, ya que no se quedaría en la misma habitación que él.

Tifa colocó una taza frente a él y le dijo a Lee: "Sr. Lee, Ibara quiere que te deje en claro que es mejor que no arruines el lugar. Dijo que si incluso ve la más mínima señal de que te estás emborrachando, entonces Mira y yo te sacaremos de aquí.

Lee inclinó la cabeza y respondió: "No te preocupes. Gai-sensei ha trabajado mucho conmigo para mejorar mi tolerancia al alcohol ".

Tifa asintió antes de alejarse para atender a otra mesa. Naruto tomó un sorbo de la cerveza que era un favorito de los Inuzuka antes de decir: "Eso debe haber sido un entrenamiento divertido".

Lee negó con la cabeza en señal negativa y respondió: "En realidad, Gai-sensei dijo que tal vez fue el entrenamiento más peligroso en el que haya participado. En más de una ocasión tuvo que ser llevado a la sala de emergencias. Aparentemente, puedo ser un borracho bastante malo.

Naruto sintió que un sudor nervioso comenzaba a estallar, y con la esperanza de terminar la conversación antes de que Lee tomara demasiadas bebidas en él, preguntó: "Muy bien, ¿por qué querías reunirte conmigo?"

"Estoy seguro de que ya has deducido la razón", respondió Lee mientras se reclinaba en su silla. "Sin embargo, si deseas que lo diga. Le he pedido que solicite que reconsidere su posición sobre cómo tratar con Sasuke.

"¿No crees que es algo que deberías discutir con Lady Tsunade", respondió Naruto. "Solo soy un genin después de todo".

"Lo haría si creyera que sería bueno", dijo el Chunin. "Sin embargo, a pesar de tus afirmaciones de ser simplemente un genin. Creo que ambos sabemos que tu influencia se extiende mucho más allá de tu rango. No olvidemos que fue su influencia lo que evitó que el Hokage etiquetara adecuadamente a Sasuke como un ninja perdido después de su deserción.

Naruto frunció el ceño ante lo que sintió como un intento apenas oculto de culparlo por la amenaza en que Sasuke se había convertido. Admitió que anotó en lo que respecta al punto de que Lee sin duda lo lograría porque Sasuke había sido manipulado con guantes de niño una vez, demostró que necesitaba ser perseguido y lidiar con prejuicios extremos. Sin embargo, Naruto respondió: "Le pedí a Tsunade que no marcara a Sasuke como un ninja perdido. Sin embargo, dudo que eso hubiera importado de una forma u otra ".

"¿Porqué es eso?" Lee preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

"Simple", dijo Naruto haciendo una pausa lo suficiente como para tomar un trago de su cerveza, "Probablemente estuvo con Orochimaru todo el tiempo. Tanto como Jiraiya me sirvió como escudo de Akatsuki. Orochimaru sirvió como un medio similar de protección contra Konoha. Incluso si ella lo había marcado como un ninja desaparecido en aquel entonces. Dudo que algo haya salido de eso.

Lee se sentó hacia adelante y dijo: "Quizás, quizás no. Mi punto es que usted, un simple genin, influyó en la política de la aldea con respecto a tratar con Sasuke. Tengo que creer que lo estás haciendo de nuevo.

"Mira Lee", dijo Naruto mientras se reclinaba de una manera relajada, "Tsunade es quien está haciendo los tiros aquí, y sé que tiene gente trabajando para asegurarse de que la aldea esté protegida. Cuando llegue el momento de tratar con Sasuke, estaré allí en primera línea. Lo único contra lo que he estado advirtiendo a la gente es dejar que sus deseos de venganza sean lo que los impulse en esta búsqueda ".

"Quizás lo que se necesita es pasión", respondió Lee rápidamente, "La forma en que están las cosas. Solo le permitirás a Sasuke otra oportunidad de tomar más de la gente de Konoha. ¿A cuántas personas más vas a permitir que mate antes de que decidas que es hora de concentrarse en llevarlo ante la justicia?

Naruto quería gritarle cómo estaba trabajando su familia para hacer exactamente eso cuando comenzó a perder la calma, pero se mordió la lengua. En lugar de eso, preguntó: "¿Estás seguro de que es justicia que las personas de tu lado del debate estén reclamando?"

"No puedo hablar por todos", comenzó a responder Lee.

Sin embargo, Naruto rápidamente lo interrumpió preguntando: "Entonces, ¿por qué supones que puedo hablar por aquellos que están de acuerdo conmigo?"

"Porque eres el destinatario de una narrativa falsa que te ha llevado a convertirte en el Héroe de la Hoja, con todo lo que eso conlleva". Naruto estaba un poco desconcertado por la amargura que entró en la tonelada de Lee, pero el Chunin rápidamente continuó: "Hubo un tiempo en que también me enamoré. La historia del huérfano que vino de la nada, que de repente logró vencer al Prodigio del Hyuuga y derrotó al jinchuriki de la Arena. Luego, cuando se reveló la verdad de que tú también eras uno, aquellos de nosotros que no lo sabíamos comenzaron a sentir lástima por la pesada carga que debiste soportar. Sin embargo, ¿era algo cierto? Eres el hijo del Foruth Hokage y, como tal, probablemente siempre haya sido entrenado por Lord Jiraiya. Los detalles de tus orígenes que estaban ocultos,

Naruto no estaba seguro de cómo responder, ya que no podía estar seguro de que no se había planeado algo para él. Particularmente porque nunca había recibido una respuesta adecuada sobre por qué su parentesco estaba oculto para él. "Sí planteas algunos puntos válidos", dijo Naruto, lo que pareció sorprender a los Chunin, "quiero decir que se tomaron decisiones que aún no puedo explicar. Pero, me detendría antes de decir que mi vida ha sido producto de alguna narrativa falsa hilada para mi beneficio. Les aseguro que ninguno de los desafíos que superé les dio golpes.

La mirada de Lee se endureció mientras respondía: "¿Realmente vas a decir que eras un perdedor que subió a la cima como mucha gente dice? Tuviste ventajas con las que la mayoría de las personas solo podían soñar, solo porque podrían haber estado ocultas por un tiempo no niega sus beneficios. Nunca hubieras vencido a Neji si hubiera sido informado de lo que llevabas y estás usando la influencia que obtuviste de esos triunfos para guiar a esta aldea por el camino equivocado.

Naruto frunció el ceño pero admitió: "Probablemente tengas razón sobre Neji. Si hubiera sabido que tenía una segunda fuente potencial de chakra, probablemente no habría ganado ". Soltó una pequeña risita que sabía que enojó a Lee, pero insistió en decir: "Además, nunca dije ser un desvalido. Solo era un mal estudiante ".

"¡¿Qué?!"

Después de haber desequilibrado a Lee mentalmente, explicó: "Estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de obligar a la gente a reconocerme para tomar mis estudios en serio". Naruto dejó que apareciera una pequeña sonrisa triste mientras continuaba: "Iruka-sensei trató de decirme eso, pero estaba demasiado concentrado en lo que otras personas pensaban de mí como para escucharlo. Pensé que me debía el reconocimiento de la gente y, en lugar de tratar de ganarlo. Traté de forzarlo a traves de bromas y portarse mal. Todo mi sueño de convertirme en Hokage estaba enraizado en eso ".

"¿Qué estas diciendo?"

"Estoy diciendo que aprendí el jutsu Shadow Clone en una sola noche cuando mi espalda estaba contra la pared", dijo Naruto. "Si hubiera aplicado ese tipo de energía a mis estudios, nunca hubiera sido el último muerto. Entonces, si me preguntas, nunca fui un desvalido, solo que no estaba preparado. Demonios, cuando comencé, la mitad del tiempo estaba demasiado engreído para saber cuán listo no estaba realmente ".

"Sea como fuere, no puedes negar que debido a la óptica de tu éxito parece que ahora disfrutas de una cierta cantidad de voz con la población y ..."

"¿Y qué?" Naruto dijo rotundamente: "Si las personas van a basar sus opiniones sobre cómo tratar con Sasuke basándose en sus aspectos de pensamiento de mi vida, me convertiré en un perdedor, entonces, para empezar, qué tan fuertes son sus convicciones. Los detalles de mi paternidad son irrelevantes de todos modos. Claro, la gente podría haber venido porque yo era el hijo del Cuarto Hokage, pero ¿realmente me están juzgando? Mi padre era un gran Hokage, pero era un padre y esposo de mierda ".

"¿Como pudiste decir eso?" Lee preguntó sorprendido. "Salvó el pueblo".

"Al sacrificar a mi madre y a mí", respondió Naruto. Se dio cuenta de que Lee estaba algo confundido al menos con respecto a su comentario sobre su madre. En lugar de explicarlo, respiró con calma y dijo: "Déjame preguntarte algo. ¿Qué me hace Konoha?

"No entiendo la pregunta", respondió Lee, "es nuestro hogar y el lugar que hemos jurado proteger".

"Sí", dijo Naruto, "¿Pero por qué crees que vale la pena protegerlo? ¿Es solo porque naciste aquí?

Lee descubrió que realmente no tenía una respuesta, ya que la mayor parte de su carrera en Shinobi había sido realmente para demostrar su propia valía. "Para ser honesto, nunca lo he considerado realmente".

"No estoy sorprendido", dijo Naruto mientras tomaba su cerveza nuevamente. Llevándolo a sus labios, agregó: "Principalmente porque tu objetivo era tan egoísta como mi deseo de convertirme en Hokage".

Lee parecía que estaba a punto de reventar un vaso sanguíneo mientras golpeaba la mesa diciendo: "Eso es fácil para ti, considerando todas las ventajas con las que naciste. Tuve que luchar por todo lo que tengo ".

"Lo cual no te estoy quitando", respondió Naruto con calma. "Pero, digamos que habías vencido a Neji en lugar de a mí. ¿Cuál fue su objetivo más allá de eso? Para encontrar un oponente más fuerte, y luego uno más fuerte después de eso. Todo lo que estabas haciendo era demostrar lo fuerte que eres. Querías hacer que la gente reconozca esa fuerza. No fue diferente a mi deseo de convertirme en Hokage para obligar a la gente a reconocerme ".

"¿Qué hay de malo con eso?"

"Nada", dijo Naruto, "pero todo lo que estás ganando fuerza eres tú mismo. No fue para beneficio de Konoha. Entonces, pregunto nuevamente, ¿qué significa Konoha para ti?

"Quizás deberías decirme lo que significa para ti". Lee dijo que todavía no tenía una respuesta.

"Es una idea", respondió Naruto rápidamente, "Un lugar que fue fundado para que los clanes que alguna vez estuvieron en la garganta del otro pudieran tratar de vivir juntos en paz. Esa es una idea que quiero proteger y es por eso que no puedo estar de acuerdo con el argumento de que Sasuke necesita ser detenido sin importar el costo ".

"Seguramente no crees que pueda haber paz entre Konoha y Sasuke ahora", dijo Lee con incredulidad.

"Créelo", respondió Naruto, "no. Pero, si hubiera una posibilidad para ello, entonces tendría que tratar de tomarlo ". Suspiró al saber que estaba perdiendo a Lee mientras el Chunin lo miraba como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza, y explicó: "Lo que quiero proteger es esa idea en la que mientras la gente desee vivir en paz, dejamos pasar" ser pasado Eso no quiere decir que creo que Sasuke debería escapar de ser castigado por sus crímenes, sin embargo, si realmente deseara la paz, entonces creo que entendería que el castigo es una parte necesaria del proceso. La pregunta entonces sería si lo dejamos, o nuestro deseo solo se apagará después de derramar su sangre. Porque si es lo último, incluso si la paz es el resultado. Entonces la idea misma y lo que buscaba avanzar y defender ya habría muerto.

"¿Lo eliges? ¿Cómo y cómo podrías enojarte con tu padre entonces?

Naruto asintió dando una breve recapitulación de su viaje al pasado, aunque naturalmente omitió algunos detalles, como que su madre era su Bijuu en ese momento. "La razón por la que estoy amargado con mi padre es que nos enseñan que la gente de Konoha forma una gran familia. Por lo tanto, la razón por la que lo protegemos es porque somos familia. Sin embargo, este concepto de familia en realidad no se extendió a mi padre, lo hizo. Se tiró a la basura para ser un Hokage, y, sin embargo, la misión del Hokage no debería haber sido capaz de protegernos junto con todos los demás ".

"Estoy seguro de que fue una decisión difícil", dijo Lee.

"No estoy completamente seguro de que ese sea el caso", dijo Naruto con tristeza. "Porque, todo lo que tengo que hacer es mirar al predecesor de mi padre para ver que la idea de que Konoha es una familia se descarta rápidamente cada vez que Konoha se ve amenazada. Entonces parece que ningún sacrificio es demasiado grande para sostenerlo ".

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Estoy hablando de la masacre de Uchiha", dijo Naruto.

"Me temo que no entiendo", dijo confundido Lee, "tenía la impresión de que era un plan llevado a cabo por Danzou e Itachi". Para ser honesto, sus acciones salvaron a mucha gente. Si Itachi lo hubiera visto bien, entonces Sasuke también habría sido tratado y todo el asunto que enfrenta Konoha ahora ya estaría resuelto.

Naruto suspiró y respondió: "Ese es el problema. Para proteger a Konoha, un clan entero fue masacrado. Los buenos y los malvados fueron asesinados juntos por el miedo a lo que podría suceder. ¿Puedes decir realmente que Konoha merece sobrevivir cuando la base sobre la que se construye la paz son los cuerpos de los sacrificados para protegerla? ¿Qué principios de Konoha estamos protegiendo cuando los tiramos para protegerlo? El lugar físico aún podría existir, pero todo lo que representaba fue sacrificado para lograrlo ".

"Entonces, ¿cuál habría sido tu solución?" Lee preguntó enojado aunque no estaba completamente seguro de por qué, pero pensó que era porque Naruto estaba desafiando la idea de que Konoha siempre tenía la razón.

"No sé", admitió Naruto, "solo sé que a pesar de que el tercero podría no haber firmado. Era igual de culpable por permitir que la mentira permaneciera. No es de extrañar que Sasuke desprecia a Konoha. Quiero decir, pensar en todas las veces que el Tercer Hokage nos habló de que Konoha era una gran familia, sin embargo, sabiendo todo el tiempo que había estado a la espera y había ocultado la verdad sobre lo que le habían hecho a los Uchiha. Incluso yo puedo enojarme por el nivel de hipocresía que Konoha ha mostrado hacia ellos ".

Lee frunció el ceño cuando se sorprendió por las palabras de Naruto, y preguntó: "Si realmente te sientes así, ¿por qué no te unes a él?"

"Porque las personas que soportaron esos pecados están muertas y desaparecidas", dijo Naruto. "La Konoha actual es la guía de Tsunade y, aunque eso no significa que sus pecados no ocurrieron. No puedo responsabilizarla a ella ni a la aldea por las acciones de sus predecesoras. Bajo su gobierno, Konoha ha sacado a la luz sus acciones oscuras. Ahora está tratando de ampliar su idea de que las personas se unan y vivan juntas en armonía. Por lo tanto, tiene una posibilidad real de asegurarse de que esos errores del pasado no se repitan, por lo que continuaré luchando por el ideal al que voy a mantener a Konoha. Porque si esos errores se vuelven a cometer, va a estar en nuestras cabezas ".

Lee suspiró y luego terminó el resto de su bebida. Dejando el vaso sobre la mesa, dijo: "Veo que tu mente está decidida y no hay forma de disuadirte". Se puso de pie y parecía que estaba a punto de irse, pero se detuvo para decir: "Pero dime, Naruto. ¿Sasuke no pierde todas las vidas una vida sacrificada para que puedas tener tu Konoha ideal?

"No puedo tomar posesión de las acciones de Sasuke, Lee", respondió Naruto después de considerar las palabras de Chunin por varios momentos. "Solo la mía. Pero ¿no has considerado que una parte de lo que Sasuke quiere es que seamos como él? Nadie sale limpio cuando decides que los principios solo pueden existir cuando son convenientes ".

Lee inclinó la cabeza, pero aún sentía que Naruto necesitaba preocuparse menos por filosofar sobre la forma correcta de tratar con Sasuke a favor de tratar con él. Después de todo, fue fácil para él hacerlo mientras se escondía en un salón de clases, pero sin duda sería mucho más difícil cuando llegara el momento de poner en práctica la teoría. Aún así, Lee pensó que Sasuke probaría que tenía razón más temprano que tarde, así que postergaría el intento de convencer a Naruto nuevamente hasta entonces. Comenzando a alejarse, dijo: "Presentemos esta discusión hasta una fecha posterior. Con suerte, no será después de que más personas que cuidamos se sientan heridas para satisfacer sus altos ideales ".

Naruto consideró dejar pasar el insulto, pero en su lugar respondió: "Pero, con suerte, antes de que aquellos que eligen abandonar el suyo descubran que para detener un mal, han abierto un rastro de buenas intenciones en un infierno de su propia creación". . "

El antiguo Equipo Ocho observó a Lee dirigirse hacia la salida. Una vez que salió del bar, todos los clientes dejaron escapar un suspiro colectivo. A pesar de que fue por la acalorada conversación en la que acababa de participar o por su historia pasada con el alcohol, Hinata no pudo decirlo. Sin embargo, tan pronto como se cerró la puerta, Shino dijo: "Parece que ninguna de las partes ha ganado a la otra".

Hinata asintió mientras sorbía su tibio sake mientras Kiba tragaba el contenido de su taza antes de golpearla sobre la mesa.

"¿Estás sorprendido?" Preguntó Kiba ignorando la mirada sucia que estaba seguro de que Shino estaba enviando su camino debido a sus acciones causando que el contenido de su bebida apenas tocada saltara hasta el borde. "Todo el mundo está decidido en este momento".

Tomando una servilleta y limpiando lo que se había derramado, Shino respondió: "No estaría tan seguro. Ya sea que Naruto lo admita o no, es una figura influyente, y muchas personas lo están buscando para determinar cómo responder a las agresiones del Uchiha ".

"No es el Uchiha", dijo Hinata con un tono levemente de reprensión, "Sasuke".

Shino la estudió por un momento antes de responder: "Supongo que te estás refiriendo a su madre en tu corrección". Cuando Hinata asintió, él respondió: "Si bien puede que no tenga la misma animosidad que su hijo. En este punto, considerando el hecho de que proviene de un clan de traidores y las propias acciones de Sasuke, estoy seguro de que puedes reconocer por qué no importa qué nombre se use ".

"Puede ser comprensible", dijo Kiba al notar que una mujer deslumbrante se acercaba a la mesa de Naruto con dos bebidas, una de las cuales parecía que era para reponer las del rubio. "Pero eso no hace que sea menos incorrecto hacerlo. No quisiera que mis fechorías se reflejen en mi Clan en general.

Hinata asintió y agregó: "Además, es ese tipo de pensamiento lo que lleva a Konoha a tratar con la Rebelión de Uchiha como un grupo, en lugar de como individuos. ¿Aceptaríamos la agresión de otra aldea hacia nosotros si intentaran ponernos las acciones de Sasuke sobre nosotros, solo porque él era un miembro?

"Pero habrá gente que lo hará", respondió Shino.

"Y la mayoría de ellos ya se habrían echado a perder una pelea", replicó Kiba, "Entonces déjenlos venir. El punto es que no somos responsables de sus acciones, así que dejemos de juzgar a las personas o grupos por las creencias que expresan y las acciones que realizan ".

Hinata asintió de acuerdo y agregó: "También debemos recordar que, aunque algunos grupos sin duda tendrían creencias horribles, eso no significa que podamos descartar que cada individuo en ese grupo tenga el mismo nivel de pecado que sus peores miembros". Hinata levantó su taza y sintió un ceño fruncido cuando aprovechó la oportunidad para ver a la mujer que se había acercado a su amante. No era tanto la presencia de la mujer lo que la inquietaba, pero Naruto parecía algo extraño, ya que parecía un poco borracho. Aunque, ella admitió que también podría ser que Naruto podría ser drenado de su conversación anterior. También existía la sensación de familiaridad que tenía con respecto a la actual pareja de bebes de su amante. Tenía la sensación de que debería conocerla, pero por cualquier razón no podía ubicar de dónde. A pesar de que, Con el largo cabello negro y liso de la mujer que enmarcaba su rostro, que contrastaba con su tez pálida, Hinata sintió que no debería tener tantos problemas para reconocer a la mujer. Sin mencionar al considerar la confianza con la que llevaba puesto el vestido negro de seda ajustado que dejaba bastante claro que no llevaba nada más debajo.

Su atención volvió a su mesa cuando Kiba hizo una pregunta que admitió que también sentía curiosidad. "Entonces, ¿de qué lado de la división te encuentras con Shino?"

Por primera vez esa noche, Shino tomó su bebida y tomó un largo sorbo de hidromiel que estaba bebiendo. Hinata pensó que podía escuchar la colmena dentro de él agitar sus alas con alegría. Dejando su vaso sobre la mesa, respondió: "Estoy bien con el camino que Konoha decida tomar".

"De verdad", dijo Kiba sorprendido, "¿Realmente no te importa de una forma u otra?"

"No, no lo hago", respondió Shino de manera objetiva. "Veo a Konoha como una colmena, y estaré bien con cualquier camino que decida. Si bien puedo ver lo que Naruto espera lograr. Lo veo como poco más que un exceso que se le otorga a la humanidad ".

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Hinata preguntó bastante desconcertada, considerando cómo Naruto había ayudado a evitar que los sentimientos negativos arraigaran contra el Aburame a raíz del ataque de Furofuki.

Shino, sintiendo su reacción, respondió: "No digo esto para implicar que no estoy agradecido con Naruto. Solo que para una colmena, lo único que importa es su existencia continua. No tiene el lujo de preocuparse si sus acciones son correctas y apropiadas. Es solo una cuestión de si le permitirán o no sobrevivir otro día. Con ese fin, se podría decir que aquellos que desean alinearse con Chouji y Lee en el asunto están reaccionando de la manera más natural. Están actuando como una colmena que ha sido pateada y planea enjambrar en represalia. La humanidad, a pesar de todos sus avances, olvida que todavía son animales que reaccionan de la misma manera cuando son provocados ".

"Lucha o huye," dijo Kiba haciendo que su compañero asintiera.

"Precisamente", dijo Shino antes de ajustarse las gafas, "Sin embargo, es el único animal que puede elevarse por encima de sus inclinaciones naturales. Es esa habilidad la que lo ha llevado a su elevada posición actual ".

"Aún así", dijo Kiba después de terminar su cerveza, "Si te sientes así, ¿por qué haces que parezca que Naruto está equivocado?"

"No creo haber dicho eso", respondió Shino estoicamente, "dije que creo que Naruto puede preocuparse por algo como el alma de Konoha porque tiene el lujo de hacerlo. Eso se debe simplemente al entorno actual en el que se encuentra. Pero, ¿podría hacerlo si los enemigos estuvieran en la puerta? La colmena que se pincha con un palo no necesita pensar cuál es la mejor respuesta. La evolución ya lo ha decretado.

"Sin embargo, no podrías decir que eso también lleva al estancamiento", preguntó Hinata.

"Es por eso que estoy abierto a lo que sea que Konoha decida", dijo Shino. "La humanidad ha llegado a este punto porque deja de preguntarse si este es realmente el mejor camino a seguir. El tiempo lo dirá pronto, y procederé en consecuencia.

Hinata asintió, aunque no podía decir que las palabras de su antiguo compañero de equipo la hubieran calentado exactamente, ya que sentía que las personas carentes de tales pasiones podían cometer atrocidades con la misma facilidad que las atrapadas en sus propios odios y prejuicios. Por eso sentía que era importante que Naruto ganara la batalla por el alma de Konoha. Por supuesto, tenía la ventaja de considerar que la mayoría de los que estaban en el poder estaban alineados con él, pero ella temía que con suficientes golpes, Konoha reaccionaría de la manera que Chouji deseaba para llevar a más eventos como la masacre de Uchiha.

Sin embargo, dejó que el asunto cayera por el momento mientras enviaba una mirada hacia la mesa en la que su amante había estado sentada para encontrarlo desaparecido. Ella rápidamente confirmó a través de su marca de zorro que él realmente se había ido, pero sintió que se habría dado cuenta si lo hubiera hecho por la entrada. Teniendo un mal presentimiento cuando notó que Ibara también estaba enviando una mirada preocupada hacia la parte posterior, se puso de pie, "Me temo que debo disculparme. Fue bueno verlos a los dos otra vez.

"De hecho", respondió Shino.

Mientras que Kiba acaba de saludar diciendo: "Cuídate".

Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero en lugar de dirigirse a la entrada se dirigió hacia atrás, y rápidamente salió por la puerta trasera. Al emerger en el callejón, frunció el ceño mientras usaba sus habilidades de rastreo para determinar que Naruto realmente se había ido por la entrada trasera, y activó su Byakugan. Gracias a su marca de zorro, pudo acercarse rápidamente a él y descubrió que la mujer que había estado sentada con él lo ayudaba. Mientras se tambaleaba por un asunto de borracho, Hinata estaba extremadamente preocupada ya que sabía que su amante podía seguir el ritmo de Tsunade, Mito y Rangiku cuando se trataba de beber. Segura de que quienquiera que fuera la mujer, no sabía que podía rastrearlos, decidió agarrar a Ino como el Yamanaka cerca y podía correr la voz lo más rápido posible para Tsunade de que parecía que alguien estaba apuntando a su amante.

Suzume maldijo mentalmente mientras buscaba las llaves de su departamento, mientras trataba de equilibrar a Naruto, quien estaba bajo el dominio de la droga que le había puesto en la bebida que le había traído. Sintiendo la presión tan pronto como la próxima fase de la droga depredadora trifásica que ella había preparado tomaría efecto. El primero de los cuales ya estaba en pleno apogeo y era por qué estaba actuando de manera borracha. Pronto, sería superado por una excitación extrema, y dependiendo de cómo respondiera durante esa fase, ella determinaría si dejaba que continuara con su fase final.

Sintió una oleada de preocupación cuando Naruto de repente dijo: "¡Sakura!" como si la kunoichi hubiera aparecido en el pasillo. Particularmente, ya que él había estado luchando semi contra ella durante todo el viaje a su departamento mientras intentaba regresar a casa. Sintió una oleada de pánico cuando él se apartó de la pared y se enderezó más de lo que lo había hecho unos momentos antes para decir: "Debería irme".

"Hey, ahora", dijo Suzume rápidamente, "Al menos entra un rato hasta que vuelvas a ponerte los pies debajo. De lo contrario, desperdiciará todo el esfuerzo que le llevó llevarlo aquí ".

Naruto la miró a los ojos azul oscuro y, por un momento, sintió que la estaba viendo a través de ella y deseó que, en lugar de las gafas con montura negra que usaba en ese momento, dejaran ver sus ojos. Que se había ido con los gruesos vasos de botella de refresco que solía llevar puesto que oscurecían sus ojos. Sin embargo, después de un momento, dijo: "Está bien", y se dirigió a su departamento sin necesitar nada de la ayuda que le había llevado para llevarlo allí.

Sintió que algo de la preocupación que se había estado acumulando comenzaba a disminuir cuando parecía que la droga se estaba moviendo a su siguiente fase, especialmente cuando Naruto dijo: "Hace bastante calor aquí".

"Realmente", dijo Suzume fingiendo ignorancia, "¿Por qué no te pones más cómodo entonces y te conseguiré un vaso de agua?" Luego se dirigió a su cocina cuando Naruto se sentó en su sofá, hizo una pausa para mirar su termostato como para ajustarlo por su bien, pero en realidad lo subió unos grados. Dirigiéndose a la cocina, abrió su armario y su mirada se detuvo en una botella clara sin marcar de polvo finamente molido que no parecía fuera de lugar con las otras especias junto a las que estaba sentado. Agarrando un vaso y vertiendo un poco de agua fría de su refrigerador, frunció el ceño cuando Naruto dijo en voz alta: "¿Estás seguro de que está bien?"

Ella salió cuando lo notó estremecerse de nuevo y se preguntó si estaba experimentando algún tipo de efecto secundario. Si bien el libro de The Huntress en el que había encontrado la receta de la droga no había tomado nota de ninguno, ni los pocos chicos que lo había probado lo habían mostrado durante sus prácticas, no podía estar completamente segura de que su estado de jinchuriki pudiera estar teniendo Un efecto. Sin embargo, decidió seguir adelante particularmente porque sabía que no habría una tercera vez, ya que él había visto a través de su personalidad de Baronesa tan pronto como se había sentado.

Recordando esos tensos momentos, recordó el sorprendido "Suzume", que se le había escapado tan pronto como había puesto la bebida con púas sobre la mesa.

Sin embargo, fue Suzume la que probablemente se sorprendió más, ya que había logrado engañar a los trabajadores con los que había compartido un espacio de oficina durante años cuando decidió ir con su apariencia. Habiendo perdido el equilibrio desde el principio, casi había huido en ese mismo momento. Pero, recordó la voz severa de Biwako que le gritaba: "No te congeles, úsala".

Al recuperarse rápidamente, ella dijo: "Me reconociste tan rápido. Esperaba haber cambiado tanto mi aspecto que pensarías que era una persona completamente diferente ".

Naruto frunció el ceño, y ella sintió una oleada de vergüenza cuando sus ojos adquirieron una expresión de preocupación mientras preguntaba: "¿Por qué quieres hacerlo?"

Suzume rechazó la duda que se estaba formando en ella y debilitaba su resolución, para decir suavemente mientras dejaba ver un poco de la vergüenza: "Recordé lo que pasó hace varias noches entre nosotros. Lamento la vergonzosa exhibición que puse ".

"Está bien", le aseguró rápidamente, "todos tenemos momentos como ese, estoy segura".

Sus palabras la golpearon como un puñetazo en el estómago, pero ella continuó: "Gracias por eso. Me alegra que el mío estuviera contigo. Pero, me hizo darme cuenta de que quería cambiar. Entonces, ¿qué piensas del nuevo Suzume?

Ella se recostó para dejar que la revisara, pero en cambio sus ojos nunca dejaron de mirarlos cuando le preguntó: "No sé. No parece que estés tan cómodo con esta decisión ".

Suzume había tenido ganas de golpear su puño sobre la mesa y gritarle que dejara de preocuparse por ella, a favor de actuar como cualquier otro hombre que ella hubiera querido llevar a su cama. Sin embargo, en su lugar, una sonrisa un tanto satisfecha apareció en su rostro cuando dijo: "Te aseguro que estoy completamente en paz con mi atuendo". Podía ver que Naruto no se estaba tragando exactamente su acto, así que empujó la bebida hacia adelante mientras decía: "Al menos, déjame comprarte una bebida como agradecimiento por la amabilidad que me has mostrado".

Naruto todavía parecía un poco inseguro, pero aceptó la taza y la levantó hacia ella y dijo: "Creo que a un nuevo comienzo".

"A nuevos comienzos", repitió ella y observó mientras él tomaba un trago decente de su bebida. Sin embargo, mientras lo hacía, de repente se sintió sucia de una manera que sabía que una ducha nunca desaparecería.

Centrándose en el presente, respondió a su pregunta con un par de preguntas propias, "¿Qué quieres decir? ¿A qué le temes?"

Ella sonrió cuando Naruto se infló un poco para decir: "No tengo miedo. Es solo que estás vestida así, y estoy viendo a Sakura para que la gente pueda asumir ... cosas ".

Suzume sonrió hoscamente mientras se acercaba, y entregándole el vaso de agua le preguntó: "¿Son solo las personas de fuera de aquí las que están asumiendo que ... podrían pasar cosas?"

Naruto bebió el vaso de agua de un trago y dijo: "Maldita sea, hace calor aquí". Pero luego, centrándose en Suzume, preguntó: "¿Estás tratando de seducirme, Suzume-sensei?"

"Por favor, solo llámame Suzume", dijo sentada a su lado en el sofá. Ella se inclinó y apoyó su mano sobre su pierna cerca de su polla ya dolorosamente erecta antes de preguntarle: "¿Y si lo fuera?"

Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad mientras decía: "Bueno, yo diría que está funcionando".

La besó hambrientamente y, a pesar de que Suzume estaba satisfecho con el giro de los acontecimientos, sintió que algo estaba mal. Especialmente porque él había sido tan resistente incluso bajo el dominio de la primera fase de la droga que ella se le escapó, lo que habría sido cuando su vulnerabilidad a sus encantos hubiera sido mayor. La segunda fase estaba ahora en pleno apogeo y, aunque había aumentado su libido, no podía decir que hubiera esperado que él fuera el agresor en el beso que estaban compartiendo. Esperaba que el cambio fuera porque su verdadera naturaleza como Corruptor estaba saliendo, pero admitiría sentirse un poco decepcionada ante la posibilidad de que ese fuera el caso.

Alejándose, dijo: "Sakura es una chica con suerte, eres una besadora muy hábil".

Ella esperaba un destello de culpa, pero Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa y dijo: "Soy el afortunado". Su mirada se encontró con la de ella cuando le preguntó: "Pero, ¿estás teniendo dudas? Parece bastante extraño que la críes ahora.

"Yo ... estoy sorprendido de lo relajado que estás, supongo", dijo Suzume sintiéndose bastante torpe cuando Naruto le dirigió la pregunta. "Quiero decir, ¿estás realmente de acuerdo con engañarla?"

"Oh, no tienes que preocuparte por eso", dijo Naruto, "Sakura es muy perversa. ¿Quieres que la llame?

"N..no!" Suzume dijo mientras Naruto se reía entre dientes, aunque tenía la extraña sensación de que no era a su costa. Sin embargo, aunque recibió alguna confirmación de que Naruto podría estar viendo más a la única mujer, casi había hecho sonar que Sakura era la fuerza impulsora, por lo que realmente no podía tomarlo como prueba de que era un Corruptor. Con la esperanza de recuperar su impulso, ella buscó a tientas su polla a través de sus pantalones mientras decía: "Bueno, si estás seguro de que ella estará bien con eso, comencemos realmente esta fiesta".

Ella volvió a sellar sus labios con los suyos y comenzó a desabrocharle el cinturón, mientras se movía para abrazarlo. Ella se recostó una vez que terminó su tarea, y luego comenzó a desabrochar los botones que mantenían juntos la parte delantera de sus pantalones. Mientras bajaba, sintió que su anticipación crecía a medida que se hacía más difícil debido a que el gallo se esforzaba por liberarse. Finalmente, cuando estaba a mitad de camino, su polla se liberó y miró el gran pilar de carne, sintió que su boca comenzaba a humedecerse mientras su coño reaccionaba de manera similar. Ella envolvió sus manos alrededor de él y lo hizo gemir cuando comenzó a acariciarlo. Prácticamente podía sentir el efecto que su droga estaba teniendo sobre él cuando su polla latía casi constantemente, ya que anticipaba estar enterrada en su arranque húmedo.

"Que mal", pensó Suzume, ya que le encantaría montar una polla tan magnífica, pero sabiendo que hacerlo sin protección significaría que ella tenía razón sobre él, procedió a comenzar su próxima prueba. Alcanzando su escote, sacó un condón y dijo: "Espero que no te importe si usamos uno de estos".

Sin embargo, Naruto nuevamente la sorprendió cuando dijo de inmediato: "No me importa". Suzume reprimió una maldición y estaba a punto de dársela con la esperanza de que pudiera revelar su mano saboteándola de alguna manera. Sin embargo, si él la estaba jugando, entonces parecía que estaba un paso por delante de ella y agregó: "¿Por qué no te lo pones?"

Suzume asintió mientras salía de su regazo para arrodillarse ante él, después de abrir el envoltorio, puso el condón en la punta de su pene y luego usó su boca para desplegarlo sobre su longitud. Naruto gimió a pesar de que su pene se sentía confinado por la delgada capa de látex. Contuvo una mueca ya que realmente echaba de menos la humedad y el calor que normalmente estarían envolviendo su polla, descubriendo que a pesar de que aparecía Suzume realmente sabía cómo sortear una polla, en este momento era más que solo presión moviéndose a lo largo de su longitud. Aún así, como realmente no podía recordar la última vez que su polla había deseado liberarse tanto, una parte de él sintió que realmente era mejor que nada.

"¿Cómo es amante?" La voz de Ino gritó en su cabeza, "¿Te estás divirtiendo?

"Realmente preferiría que todos me hubieran dejado ir a casa", respondió Naruto mentalmente, asegurándose de recordar hacerlo, ya que Sakura y Tsunade le habían gritado cuando ya se había olvidado algunas veces. Comenzando con cuando Ino, Sakura, Tsunade y Hinata habían revelado que estaban encaramadas en la azotea frente al departamento de Suzume cuando ella había estado abriendo la puerta de su departamento. Se sorprendió bastante porque resultó que Sakura había estado allí antes que los demás, ya que había sentido su presencia.

El tono de su amante de cabello rosado era mucho más agradable ahora que ella dijo: "Conozco a Naruto. Pero, creo que Suzume podría estar sobre ti sabiendo el enlace.

Se puso la camisa sobre la cabeza mientras Suzume lo ayudaba a quitarse los pantalones mientras ella continuaba chupándolo, antes de enterrar su mano en el cabello de Suzume. Trató de instarla a que lo llevara más profundo cuando descubrió que la mamada era menos que estelar teniendo en cuenta el látex. Sin embargo, aunque sabía que podría ser fácil descartar el presentimiento de Sakura, ya que podría ser que ella estaba tratando de usar el sexo para desacreditarlo de alguna manera. Sin embargo, descubrió que solo podía estar de acuerdo en que era el escenario más probable ahora, a la luz de su intento anterior. Pero, aunque él sospechaba que ella estaba tramando algo tan pronto como se había sentado frente a él, fue realmente cuando sacó el condón que él supo que era consciente de que él era alguien que podría usar el Enlace, y eso fue todo. porque había sido una decepción lo que apareció por un momento cuando aceptó usarlo.

"Realmente no estoy sintiendo esto", pensó Naruto a sus amantes, "Solo digamos la verdad".

"Déjalo jugar My Love", la voz de Tsunade respondió. "Se está arriesgando bastante al exponerse así. Quiero ver qué es lo que está planeando ".

La voz de Hinata vino después cuando dijo: "Solo ten cuidado. Ella tiene armas escondidas por todo el lugar.

"Lo haré", respondió Naruto en voz alta sin pensar.

"¿Hará qué?" Dijo Suzume mientras miraba confundida mientras Naruto intentaba borrar los ecos que reverberaban en su cráneo debido a los gritos de Tsunade y Sakura.

"Me preguntaba si estás seguro de que hacer esto aquí en tu sofá funcionará como una primera vez", dijo Naruto agradeciendo a Ino mientras podía escucharla amonestar a los dos. gritando en su cabeza.

Suzume sonrió mientras se levantaba y dijo: "¿No estamos seguros, si ya estamos pensando en la próxima vez? Supongo que obtener una mamada a través de un condón es un poco mediocre ". Cogió el borde de su vestido y luego se lo puso sobre la cabeza, revelando que no tenía nada debajo.

Él tragó con dificultad al encontrar asombroso que la ropa que ella usaba como maestra pudiera esconder un cuerpo tan increíble como Suzume realmente tenía las proporciones perfectas de un modelo pinup. Le hizo darse cuenta de que probablemente le tomó más trabajo hacer que pareciera simple y sin pretensiones, luego parecería como lo hacía ahora. Pasó los dedos por su arbusto recortado y luego extendió su coño para mostrar lo mojada que estaba mientras decía: "Digamos que nos movemos a la atracción principal".

Suzume se subió a su regazo y agarró su virilidad para guiarlo hacia su entrada. Sabía que estaba en el punto de no retorno, pero no dudó ya que sintió que había llegado demasiado lejos y necesitaba actuar antes de que la Tercera Fase se apoderara. Ella gimió mientras hundía su barra de hierro, y dejó escapar un fuerte grito cuando Naruto no pudo evitar golpearse dentro de ella.

"Lo siento", dijo sonando tímido, "No creo que haya estado tan preparado para follar antes".

Suzume sonrió como normalmente uno podría considerarlo un cumplido, pero sabía que era por la droga que le dio. Ella comenzó a complacer su cuerpo mientras comenzaba a levantarse y a descender sobre él mientras susurraba suavemente: "¿Cómo está dentro de mí?"

"Es genial", respondió Naruto mientras acariciaba uno de sus senos, "aunque desearía poder sentirte realmente".

"Lo siento", susurró dulcemente, "Tal vez la próxima vez".

"Ahora, ¿quién es el que piensa en el futuro", dijo Naruto mientras agarraba sus caderas para comenzar a golpear su interior. Suzume gritó de alegría cuando dejó que Naruto se hiciera cargo, y como esperaba, no le llevó mucho tiempo llegar al punto en que se hinchaba para correrse incluso con el látex que cubría su vara.

Justo cuando llegó al punto en el que estaba a punto de llenar el condón, Suzume hizo una señal y Naruto hizo una mueca al sentir que alguien había agarrado repentinamente la base de su pene para evitar que se corriera. Después de experimentarlo cuando Tsunade o Shizune utilizaron una técnica similar para evitar su liberación, dijo: "Truco genial".

Sin embargo, frunció el ceño y se detuvo cuando la cara de Suzume no registró nada del placer que ella había estado mostrando antes. Aún así, sonaba bastante sin aliento cuando dijo: "Esto no es un truco para evitar su cumming. De hecho, creo que encontrarás que el deseo no se ha desvanecido en absoluto.

Para probar su punto, Suzume apretó las caderas contra él, haciendo que Naruto gimiera cuando el deseo de correrse solo se hizo más pronunciado. "Joder", él maldijo cuando ella comenzó a moverse cada vez más rápido y la presión en sus bolas se hizo más y más fuerte.

"Ahora dime", dijo Suzume inclinándose hacia adelante y agarrando sus hombros para apretarse más fuerte contra él, "¿Eres un corruptor?"

"¡¿Qué?!" Naruto respondió cuando el deseo de correrse se volvió doloroso, "Tú eres el que me buscó".

"Así es", dijo Suzume alcanzando detrás de ella para acariciar sus bolas, "Eso es porque sé lo que eres. Solo confiesa ya y te daré la liberación que deseas ".

Naruto probablemente habría confesado cualquier cosa que ella quisiera, pero consciente de que sus amantes ya estaban en camino, decidió esperar. Pero, para no tomar las cosas acostado, decidió montar una ofensiva. Pensó que la razón por la que Suzume no estaba en una situación similar a la suya era porque el jutsu estaba amortiguando su placer incluso cuando aumentaba el suyo. Sin embargo, como su respiración aún no había vuelto a la normalidad, él creía que todavía sentía algo. Con ese pensamiento en mente, la sorprendió levantándola y luego se dio la vuelta para plantarla en el sofá.

Ella le sonrió y le dijo: "Es inútil. No puedes retirarte hasta que me digas lo que quiero saber.

Naruto intentó hacerlo de todos modos, pero se sintió como si tirara de una aspiradora, así que la sorprendió mientras golpeaba sus caderas hacia adelante. Colocando sus brazos debajo de sus rodillas para que descansaran sobre sus codos, Naruto comenzó a golpearla en el sofá mientras intentaba romper su concentración.

"No tiene sentido", dijo Suzume mientras Naruto seguía moviéndose sobre ella, sin embargo, a pesar de su bravuconería, estaba sintiendo las señales apagadas de que sus acciones todavía la estaban afectando. Ella trató de mantener su concentración, mientras se preguntaba cómo era que él se resistía a ella, ya que las pocas veces que había probado el jutsu antes de estar segura de que los hombres le habrían contado todos sus secretos más oscuros después de unos pocos movimientos de sus caderas.

Estaba a punto de decirle lo inútiles que eran sus acciones, pero se congeló cuando vio su rostro y no parecía que una persona consciente estuviera presente en ese momento, solo un deseo básico de lograr la liberación. Un deseo que hizo que los golpes de Naruto fueran aún más frenéticos y poderosos cuando comenzó a hacer espuma en la boca para lograr la liberación. Un gemido escapó de sus labios cuando las grietas comenzaron a aparecer en su defensa, ya que aunque su jutsu amortiguaba el placer que estaba sintiendo, no podía detener las reacciones de su cuerpo al pene golpeando su matriz para siempre.

Pronto estaba apretando los dientes mientras intentaba que su cuerpo no se corriera, pero fue un esfuerzo inútil. Sintiéndose al borde, y sin siquiera disfrutar del placer que normalmente disfrutaría, comenzó a entrar en pánico cuando sus temores de ser esclavizada comenzaron a afianzarse. Sabía que había una defensa contra eso en su lugar, pero después de haber subestimado al hombre que todavía se alejaba frenéticamente encima de ella, se rindió a ese miedo y susurró: "Por favor, detente".

A pesar del estado frenético en el que se encontraba, Naruto escuchó su súplica y, aunque diría durante años que era lo más difícil que había tenido que hacer, decidió mantenerse fiel a sus principios.

Suzume no estaba segura de lo que había sucedido cuando estaba a punto de llegar al clímax si quería o no, y al siguiente todo se detuvo. Naruto a pesar de cómo se había visto momentos antes parecía calmado, aunque de una manera como si estuviera tratando de ignorar lo que ella imaginaba tenía que sentirse como un vicio que se aferraba a sus bolas. No estaba segura de qué decir, pero fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que no se estaba concentrando exactamente en sostener el jutsu.

Un hecho del que fue informada cuando la cara de Naruto se torció en una máscara de éxtasis, momentos antes de que explotara cuando su placer previamente negado se estrelló contra ella como un maremoto. "¡¡¡¡¡Mierda!!!!!" Gritó Naruto cuando se sintió como un maldito que se había roto de repente.

Suzume estaba en un lugar similar, ya que se sentía como un pequeño pueblo adormecido que de repente se derrumbó por toneladas de agua retenida anteriormente. Lo que resultó ser una metáfora bastante adecuada cuando el calor comenzó a filtrarse en su útero mientras disfrutaba del orgasmo más poderoso que había tenido. Ella solo quería disfrutar de la sensación, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que significaba esa calidez, y gritó: "¡No!"

Ella empujó a Naruto hacia atrás causando que él se deslizara fuera de ella cuando él cayó hacia atrás y derribó su mesa de café. Suzume se movió frenéticamente hacia el soporte de la lámpara al lado de su sofá, y buscó debajo un kunai oculto. Se volvió para mirar a Naruto y no estaba muy segura de si debería atacarlo o sumergirse en sí misma.

Sin embargo, la elección fue eliminada de ella cuando Naruto sonó bastante ronco y realmente queriendo otro trago de agua gritó: "¡Alto!"

Los resultados fueron inmediatos cuando Suzume se congeló en su lugar sorprendiéndolo, al menos hasta que notó que su semilla comenzó a gotear desde su interior. Su mirada se ensanchó mientras miraba hacia abajo para ver que el final del condón se parecía a un tubo reventado. Por un momento, temió que las tuberías dentro de él pudieran estar en un estado similar, pero se centró en Suzume cuando dijo: "Um ... lo siento".

Suzume se preguntó por qué Naruto se veía tan avergonzado de sí mismo, pero luego su enfoque cambió a la entrada de su departamento cuando escuchó el sonido de su cerradura siendo derrotada. Fue seguido por la aparición de cuatro de las mujeres que sospechaba que eran víctimas de Naruto.

Sin embargo, parecían ser todo menos víctimas para Suzume cuando Ino al ver el charco de esperma extendiéndose en su sofá debido a la forma incómoda en que se había congelado por el uso de la voz de Naruto dijo: "Wow, parece que tuviste bastante buen momento teniendo en cuenta sus reservas anteriores ".

Naruto se puso de pie y sonando extremadamente resentido, dijo: "Confía en mí, esta noche fue tan emocionante como temí que fuera".

"¿Estás bien mi amor?" Tsunade preguntó sintiéndose incómoda ya que si bien podía entender que estaba sudando, parecía que estaba parado en una sauna sobrecalentada.

"Quiero irme a casa", dijo débilmente antes de caerse.

Sakura lo atrapó rápidamente y dijo: "Está ardiendo". Luego de escuchar su respiración áspera, sintió a lo largo de su garganta y agregó: "Sus vías respiratorias se están cerrando. ¡Ella lo ha envenenado!

"Cuando", dijo Ino entrando en pánico.

"Tenía que estar en el bar", intervino Hinata rápidamente. "¿Deberíamos bombearle el estómago?"

"Es demasiado tarde, para que él exhiba signos, ya ha absorbido el veneno", respondió Sakura. "Tiene que haber un antídoto. Ella no se habría puesto física con él si hubiera existido la posibilidad de que también pudiera haber sido envenenada.

"Deberías dejarlo morir", dijo Suzume preguntándose qué horrores debe haber visitado Naruto sobre ellos para doblegarlos a su voluntad a tal grado.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera presionar un caso así, la mano de Tsunade se cerró sobre su garganta y la levantó fácilmente sobre su cabeza mientras gritaba: "Dime dónde está el antídoto o juro que ..."

"Es en el armario donde guardo mi especias. Suzume dijo sorprendiéndose a sí misma ya que había planeado permanecer en silencio. Pero, habiendo sido sometida a la Voz una vez, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que Tsunade le había obligado a responder.

Tsunade parecía tener la misma comprensión cuando una expresión de sorpresa apareció en su rostro, pero con preocupaciones más apremiantes arrojó a Suzume de vuelta al sofá mientras Ino se levantaba para recuperarlo. Sin embargo, Ino lo abrió y encontró una docena de especias energéticas diferentes, así que preguntó: "¿Cuál es?"

Suzume intentó evitar contestar, ya que estaba preparada esta vez. Pero, cuando Tsunade la presionó diciendo: "¡Dinos ahora!"

Ella no pudo evitar responder: "Es el único polvo que no está marcado". Trató de prepararse mentalmente para la siguiente pregunta que esperaba, sin embargo, olvidó que estaba lidiando con algunos de los mejores médicos de Konoha. Así que mentalmente aceptó su derrota cuando Ino apareció un momento después sosteniendo un vaso de agua con el antídoto ya mezclado. Se lo entregó a Sakura, quien tiernamente levantó la cabeza de Naruto para ayudarlo a beberlo. Después de unos momentos, sintió que la hinchazón en su garganta comenzaba a retroceder y dijo: "Está funcionando". Luego centró una mirada endurecida de Suzume mientras preguntaba enojada: "¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella?"

"Ella se quedará por ahora", dijo Tsunade, "por ahora solo lleva a Naruto a casa".

Los otros tres kunoichi asintieron, así que recogieron la ropa de Naruto y lo vistieron antes de sacarlo del departamento. Confiados, evitarían la detección de que ella se centró en Suzume oscuramente antes de decir amenazadoramente: "Ahora en cuanto a ti ..."

Naruto se despertó sintiendo que aún podía dormir durante una semana, pero como su cabeza estaba apoyada en el regazo de alguien, decidió abrir los ojos. Mirando hacia arriba para encontrar los ojos verdes desnudos de Sakura mirándolo fijamente, pensó en hacer un comentario sobre morir e ir al cielo. Pero, había un dolor en la garganta que le decía que no había estado soñando con lo que había sucedido con Suzume y que sentía que no sería prudente. "Buenos días", dijo con amor antes de inclinarse para besarlo.

Ella se apartó cuando Ino se levantó de descansar la cabeza sobre su pecho para decir: "¿Dónde está mi beso?"

"Justo aquí", dijo Naruto acercando sus labios a los suyos al reconocer que estaban en el dormitorio principal del Den.

Cuando se separaron, trató de sentarse, pero Sakura lo sujetó y dijo: "Solo descansa".

Todavía sintiéndose agotado, Naruto decidió no luchar contra las órdenes de su médico tan relajado como se le indicó. Después de un momento, preguntó: "Entonces, ¿qué pasó después de que me fui anoche?"

"En más de un sentido", dijo Ino cuando una nota de ira entró en su voz. "La perra no solo te drogó, sino que trató de envenenarte para arrancar".

Naruto frunció el ceño y prometió intentar dejar de acostarse con mujeres que tenían la intención de matarlo. Dado que él también sospechaba de Maki cuando se habían reunido, casi había esperado algo similar con Suzume cuando ella se había unido a él la noche anterior. Sin embargo, al darse cuenta de que probablemente lo había envenenado antes de que incluso hubieran pisado su apartamento. Dudaba que tuviera tanta suerte por tercera vez. Pero, en ese sentido, dijo: "Creo que le debo a Tsunade por presionarme para que lo haga". Si me hubiera ido a casa como quería, probablemente no estaría aquí ahora ".

"Creo que Tsunade se alegraría de oírte decir eso", dijo Sakura empujando, pasando el miedo y la ira que sentía por casi perder a su amante. "Creo que ella podría estar llorando por eso, ya que querías cancelarlo".

"Si hubiera hecho eso, entonces probablemente no habría estado tan cerca del antídoto que ella debe haber tenido", dijo Naruto. "¿Ella cedió?"

"No", le informó Ino, "Tsunade la obligó a renunciar usando la Voz. Aparentemente, aquellos de nosotros cuyo chakra se ha vuelto naranja podemos usarlo en mujeres cuyos chakras todavía están en rojo, verde o en los rangos de color negativos. Karin cree que esta es una función de cuán grande ha crecido la Familia, y serviría para mantener a las mujeres rebeldes en línea ".

"Supongo que, como dijiste a las mujeres con sentimientos negativos, parece que Suzume no tiene la mejor opinión de mí", dijo Naruto sonando deprimido.

"¿Por qué te importa?" Ino dijo con algo de calor en su voz: "Ella trató de matarte".

"Lo sé", respondió Naruto antes de suspirar, y explicando: "La verdad es que la razón por la que no quería seguir el juego era porque temía que ella terminara siendo obligada para mí, y con eso aparecía casi todo sobre ella es una mentira, no estoy seguro de que sea alguien con quien quiera pasar mi vida ".

"Solo dáselo a Anko para que juegue", dijo Ino.

"No puedo hacer eso", respondió su amante, aunque estaba tentado a hacerlo.

"Solo estaba bromeando", respondió ella, "Bueno, sobre todo bromeando".

Naruto se rió entre dientes antes de preguntar: "¿Dónde está ella?"

"En el Club N", le informó Sakura, "Tsunade la trajo esta mañana después de imponer las mismas restricciones que usaste en Koharu".

Naruto asintió y se movió para sentarse, incitando a Ino a preguntar: "¿A dónde vas?"

"Para ir a hablar con ella", respondió Naruto mientras se abría camino hasta el borde de la cama. "En este momento probablemente esté asustada y quiero ofrecerle algunas garantías".

Sakura le sonrió suavemente, pero Ino dijo: "¿Eres real? Ella trató de matarte, y ni siquiera intentes bromear diciendo que ella no fue la primera.

Naruto se esforzó por ponerse de pie y sonrió cuando Ino rápidamente se movió para ayudarlo a pesar de sus protestas. La besó suavemente diciendo: "Lo sé. Pero, ella me llamó un Corruptor, lo que me lleva a creer que ella tiene experiencia con una persona como Kanji que usó el Binding. O, alguien ha llenado su cabeza con tales historias. Podemos cuestionar sus tácticas, pero tengo que creer que ella pensó que estaba actuando para su beneficio, y si yo fuera como Kanji, le estaría agradeciendo por intervenir ... "

Se dio cuenta de que sus dos amantes comparten una mirada y le preguntó: "¿Qué es?"

"Bueno, después de llevarte a casa, Hinata regresó ya que había notado un cofre escondido en el piso de la habitación de Suzume". Sakura declaró mientras se movía para ayudar a Ino a apoyar a su amante mientras él se dirigía al baño ubicado entre el Club N y el dormitorio principal. "Estaba lleno de todo tipo de libros y pergaminos. Shiho los ha estado leyendo toda la mañana.

"Ah, es por eso que ella está en la habitación contigua con Suzume", dijo Naruto cuando Sakura abrió la puerta e Ino lo guió hacia una de las duchas. "¿Qué pasa con Ayame, por qué está allí?

"Ella iba a prepararte el desayuno en la cama esta mañana, así que tuvimos que hacerle saber lo que pasó", dijo Ino mientras abría la ducha y se unía a él bajo el chorro de agua.

El estómago de Naruto gruñó en respuesta haciendo que sus amantes se rieran. Sintiéndose animado por su risa, se sorprendió de que su madre no estuviera presente y le preguntó: "¿Qué pasa con mi madre?"

"Nosotros ... decidimos no decirle", dijo Sakura después de un momento. "No creo que ella lo hubiera tomado muy bien. Probablemente sería mejor que lo descubriera después de que ella pueda ver que estás bien.

Naruto sintió que un pequeño escalofrío lo atravesaba al imaginar lo que su madre probablemente le habría hecho a Suzume. Decidió que probablemente le daría la noticia después de darle varios orgasmos con la esperanza de que ella pudiera estar demasiado débil para ir a la rabia. Aún pensar en su madre en ese estado hizo que una parte de su anatomía se despertara también. Ino le sonrió cuando sintió que la golpeó en el estómago, así que cayó de rodillas y dijo: "Déjame darle la bienvenida a este pequeño también. Temí que lo hubiera roto cuando no soltaste tu erección matutina normal.

Naruto gimió cuando Ino le dio un beso en la cabeza de su pene antes de tragárselo. Se volvió hacia Sakura, que había estado lavando la espalda para preguntar: "¿No quieres saludar también?"

Sakura se rió antes de inclinarse para besar su cuello y susurrar: "Lo hice esta mañana mientras dos dormían".

Giró la cabeza para besar ávidamente a su amante de cabello rosado, mientras enterraba su mano en el cabello de Ino y comenzó a follarle la boca. Ella sorbió felizmente su longitud mientras su polla apuñaló la parte posterior de su garganta, y se crema cuando explotó en su boca. Luego le chupó la polla como una mini aspiradora para asegurarse de que aspiraba hasta el último rastro de su semen antes de dejarlo escapar de sus labios. Se puso de pie y puso mala cara, "Sakura, me ganaste, ¿no?"

Sakura sonrió mientras daba una señal de victoria antes de decir: "Eso es lo que obtienes por dormir".

Ino le sacó la lengua y Sakura la besó sobre el hombro de Naruto. Su lengua sondeó la boca del Yamanaka buscando algún rastro de la semilla de su amante. Pero, ella se rindió después de varios momentos de besos apasionados para volver a lavar la espalda de Naruto, cuando Ino comenzó a lavar su frente. Aunque, se sintió revitalizado, todavía sentía cierta rigidez persistente en su cuerpo, por lo que permitió que sus dos amantes lo limpiaran.

Mientras lo fregaban, Naruto se permitió reflexionar sobre la mejor manera de proceder con Suzume, ya que se encontraba en una posición no deseada. Particularmente porque había fallado en leer sus intenciones hasta el último momento posible, por lo que no podía estar seguro de que ella fuera alguien que él quisiera incluir en su Familia. Después de todo, con Maki, había podido darse cuenta de que ella lo estaba engañando porque había algún conflicto sobre sus acciones dentro de ella. Como tal, había un núcleo de bondad que lo atraía hacia ella, incluso cuando sabía que técnicamente eran enemigos en ese momento.

Para Fuka, que también se había atado a él por accidente, había sentido un sentido de responsabilidad por su bienestar, ya que después se teorizó que ella podría haber sido el verdadero objetivo de Kabuto. Durante el tiempo que ella se había quedado en Kiyomi, él también había comenzado a sentir una vulnerabilidad de que su estado perverso como un tipo de ghoul le había permitido mantenerse oculta.

Sin embargo, con Suzume, no había podido leerla en absoluto. Solo cuando se sentó frente a él en el bar se dio cuenta de que podría ser una amenaza. Reconocer su torpe intento de seducirlo varias noches antes había sido una conmoción, ya que sospechaba que su verdadera personalidad podría haber estado más cerca de la seductora que había sido la noche anterior. Había tratado de desconectarse del encuentro para evaluar adecuadamente la amenaza, pero había cometido el error de aceptar su bebida. Sospechaba que Hinata podría haber notado algo y había sido la que había conseguido a Tsunade e Ino. Pero, había sentido la presencia de Sakura en las cercanías del apartamento de Suzume cuando lo habían llevado allí.

Pensando en su sorpresa ante la presencia de ella allí antes que los demás, miró por encima del hombro para preguntar: "Sakura, ¿qué te hizo sospechar de Suzume-sensei lo suficiente como para vigilar su apartamento".

Su amante de ojos verdes se detuvo en su fregado para explicarle: "Moegi me hizo una visita y mencionó que Suzume la había estado incitando a seducirla cuando comenzó a entrenarla. Algo no parecía estar bien, así que pensé que sería una buena idea vigilarla ".

Naruto asintió, y se dio cuenta de que si la corazonada de Sakura era correcta, entonces Suzume había sido consciente de la posibilidad de que estuviera uniendo a las mujeres por algún tiempo. Sospechaba que Moegi había sido su primer intento, y podría haber sido pensado como una especie de sacrificio. La idea de que Suzume traicionaría a un ex alumno como ese oscureció su opinión sobre la mujer aún más, especialmente porque estaba claro que pensaba que probablemente la habría abusado. Sakura sintió el oscurecimiento de su estado de ánimo y malinterpretó la razón cuando rápidamente declaró: "No creo que Moegi fuera una parte conocedora de su complot".

El estado de ánimo de Naruto se alivió al pensar en la kunoichi de cabello naranja cuando dijo: "Ese pensamiento no cruzó mi mente. Simplemente no estoy segura de qué tipo de mujeres usarían a un ex alumno de esa manera ". Suspiró y agregó: "Pero, supongo que es hora de averiguarlo. Sin embargo, Sakura, ¿puedes hacer algo por mí?

Suzume se sentó en una mesa en una habitación que parecía ser una combinación de restaurante de alta gama y club de striptease. Aún así, encontró que la atmósfera no era tan opresiva como hubiera imaginado considerando para qué sospechaba que se usaba, particularmente porque las dos mujeres que actualmente ocupaban la habitación con ella parecían estar completamente a gusto allí. Reconoció a Ayame por su seguimiento de Naruto en varios puntos mientras trataba de verificar que fuera un Corruptor. La mujer estaba actualmente en otra habitación cerca del área del bar y probablemente estaba donde se cocinaba todo cuando la habitación estaba en uso. Había dejado la puerta abierta, probablemente vigilando a Suzume, ya que estaba cocinando lo que parecía ser el desayuno de Naruto. Cada vez que la camarera de ramen la miraba desde la estufa en la que estaba trabajando,

Actualmente en el lado receptor de una de esas miradas, Suzume descubrió que no podía evitar mirar a otro lado con culpabilidad. Esto hizo que sus ojos se posaran en la otra mujer presente, y para ser honesta, Suzume no la reconoció. La mujer rubia de aspecto sombrío que Tsunade había llamado a Shiho mientras la dirigía al baúl de libros, pergaminos y diarios capturados o escritos por cazadoras pasadas que habían sido el único foco de atención de la mujer durante las últimas horas.

Ver a la mujer consumir el conocimiento ganado con tanto esfuerzo de cazadoras pasadas llenó a Suzume de una sensación de vergüenza por su fracaso. Sospechaba que era por eso que Tsunade había traído el baúl allí, ya que había querido conducir a casa, lo mal que había fallado como una pequeña muestra de venganza por sus acciones contra Naruto. Para Suzume, era bastante claro que hasta ahora todas las mujeres que había presenciado hasta ahora estaban verdaderamente dedicadas al jinchuriki. Pero, eso realmente no suavizó su postura hacia Naruto ya que sintió que probablemente era una táctica hacerle sentir que lo había leído mal. Principalmente como uno de los libros que había leído de una cazadora anterior que había comenzado como esclava de un Corruptor había hecho que pareciera que cuanto más inconsciente era una mujer de la verdadera naturaleza de su captura, más fácil sería controlarlos.

Por los controles que Tsunade ya había implantado en ella, Suzume no estaba segura de que eso fuera correcto, ya que su mente parecía completamente propia incluso cuando su cuerpo actuaba en contra de lo que quería. Sospechaba que lo que ese Corruptor en particular había deseado eran mujeres que estuvieran más inclinadas a complacerlo sin necesidad de que se lo ordenaran.

Su atención se dirigió a otra puerta, que había notado que Ayame miraba varias veces mientras preparaba la comida, y ahora corría hacia ella después de gritar: "¡Naruto!" Suzume se sorprendió por la velocidad a la que la camarera había cruzado la habitación mientras se movía mucho más rápido de lo que cualquier civil tenía derecho. Incluso saltó sobre una mesa para darle un fuerte abrazo a la rubia vestida, antes de sellar sus labios con los de él.

Se besaron apasionadamente, antes de que Naruto se alejara para decir: "Buenos días Ayame". Dirigió su atención a Shiho y agregó: "Y a ti también Shiho".

"Buenos días", dijo Shiho deteniendo su lectura el tiempo suficiente para mirar por un momento. Pero, al parecer, ver que él estaba bien fue suficiente ya que su mirada rápidamente regresó a un pergamino que había estado traduciendo.

Suzume se sorprendió de que Naruto no pareciera perturbado por su falta de saludo, sino más bien divertido antes de que su mirada se posara en ella. Hizo una mueca cuando los ojos que habían sido tan amables y compasivos cuando se dirigieron hacia ella se oscurecieron anteriormente, y temía estar a punto de aprender cuán miserable podría ser su vida un corrupto corrupto. Ella notó que entrando en la habitación detrás de él había un Ino con túnica similar. Su mirada, muy parecida a la de Ayame, dejó en claro que toda clase de muertes y ejecuciones se realizaban sobre ella en la imaginación de la mujer. Le hizo preguntarse por qué Naruto se reuniría con ella en absoluto, ya que tenía pocas dudas de que con las mujeres bajo su influencia podría fácilmente matarla sin que su nombre apareciera.

Ella se sorprendió de que cuando él se movió hacia su mesa pudo hacerlo bajo su propio poder, como si ella le hubiera dado el antídoto antes de que el veneno comenzara a surtir efecto, debería haber permanecido en pie durante varios días. Sin embargo, ella lo atribuyó a su condición de jinchuriki y a las mujeres bajo cuyo cuidado había pasado la noche. Llegó a la mesa en la que ella estaba sentada y, después de unirse a ella, le dijo: "Te deseo un buen día, pero como trataste de envenenarme anoche, espero que puedas entender por qué me abstendría de hacerlo. No sería exactamente sincero ".

Suzume permaneció en silencio mientras observaba a Ino moverse hacia otra de las mesas y agarrar una de las sillas colocadas encima. Se los acercó y los colocó a un lado de la mesa entre ellos. Sin embargo, en lugar de unirse a ellos, se movió para sentarse con Shiho y comenzó a leer algunas de las notas anteriores de la otra mujer. Naruto frunció el ceño ante su silencio, antes de decir: "Espero que podamos llegar a algún tipo de comprensión. Lo creas o no, puedo entender por qué intentas eliminarme. Si eres consciente de la encuadernación, es probable que hayas escuchado historias de cómo se ha utilizado de forma incorrecta.

"Solo ha sido mal utilizado, quieres decir", corrigió Suzume.

"Supérate, perra santurrona", Ino rápidamente espetó desde el otro lado de la habitación. "No sabes ..."

"Ino por favor", Naruto interrumpió con calma haciendo que su amante se callara. "Probemos y mantengamos estas conversaciones civiles".

Ino suspiró, pero volvió su atención a lo que había estado leyendo. Naruto sonrió, especialmente cuando Ayame colocó un plato de carne y huevos frente a él. El plato como él esperaba estaba preparado por expertos, y antes de cavar, recibió otro beso apasionado de ella. Luego se volvió hacia Suzume, y groseramente dejó caer el otro plato que había estado sosteniendo frente a ella. Naruto frunció el ceño porque, a diferencia del suyo, el bistec parecía quemado y los huevos parecían un poco crudos. Aunque complacido de que su amante le haya presentado algo para Suzume, no estableció exactamente el tono que esperaba. Como tal, alcanzó el plato para tomarlo, y luego colocó el suyo frente a Suzume.

Ayame rápidamente trató de quitárselo diciendo: "No, no te comas ese Naruto. Rehaceré su plato.

Naruto le sonrió mientras lo colocaba y decía: "No me gustaría desperdiciar nada de lo que mi Ayame ha hecho". Lo cortó y, al darse cuenta de las miradas duras que la mujer de cabello castaño le había enviado al instructor, se detuvo justo antes de morderla para preguntar: "No está envenenada, ¿verdad?"

"No", respondió Ayame sonando decepcionada, lo que quedó claro mientras agregaba, "Aunque realmente estuve tentada a hacerlo".

Naruto se rió entre dientes y mordió el bistec para descubrir que aunque el exterior estaba crujiente debido al carbón. El interior todavía estaba bastante delicioso. Supuso que su amante lo había cocinado así, específicamente porque una persona que no había comido desde el día anterior encontraría la experiencia desagradable pero soportable. Se dio cuenta de que Suzume todavía no estaba comiendo, así que dijo: "Por favor, indague. Odiaría que la cocina de Ayame se desperdicie".

La instructora de kunoichi dudaba, pero su hambre ganó y lo puso bastante celoso cuando una mirada de euforia apareció momentáneamente en su rostro mientras mordía el plato que había sido destinado para él. Comieron en silencio, ya Suzume le resultaba más fácil romper su plato de forma natural. Cuando terminó, Ayame reapareció para tomar los platos mientras colocaba jugo de naranja recién exprimido ante él para lavar el regusto. Se dio cuenta de que ella no traía nada para Suzume, pero supuso que se debía a que el plato que se suponía que era suyo debía saborearse.

Cuando terminó, Suzume le preguntó: "¿A qué estás jugando exactamente?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Dejando que apareciera algo de molestia en su tono ante lo que ella creía que era tímida de su parte, ella dijo: "Tienes todas las cartas. ¿A qué tipo de juego enfermo estás jugando con este acto que estás haciendo? Si la información que buscas no es necesario que trates de ayudarme, puedes obligarme a revelar mis secretos. ¡Demonios, puedes hacer que tu Yamanaka lo haga!

"Cierto", respondió Naruto después de unos momentos de silencio, "Pero trato de abstenerme de usar la Voz como la llamamos. Los controles bajo los que se encuentra solo se desarrollaron para mantener a mi Familia en secreto cuando otro intruso lo descubrió. En cuanto a cualquier información que pueda tener ... Naruto dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa con Shiho e Ino, dejando que el silencio hablara por sí mismo. Pero luego agregó: "Lo único que me preocuparía es si alguien más podría estar al tanto. Pero, tus acciones dejan en claro que estás solo ".

Suzume no respondió, ya que temía pedirle que le explicara por qué, le diría que estaba sola. Por lo tanto, ella ni siquiera trató de hacerle cuestionarse, ya sea con la esperanza de que le hiciera dudar de su razonamiento. Naturalmente, sabía que tomaría una sola pregunta de él para revelar la verdad, pero sentía que eso mostraría una debilidad por su parte y podría considerarse una victoria menor para ella. Sin embargo, Naruto no parecía exhibir el menor indicio de duda, por lo que tuvo que luchar para no fruncirle el ceño.

La mirada de Suzume se dirigió a las puertas principales de la habitación cuando se abrieron, y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando miró a un confundido Moegi mientras seguía a Sakura a la habitación. Naruto se levantó para saludar a los recién llegados, e indicó el asiento que Ino había traído y dijo: "Hola Moegi, ¿te gustaría unirte a nosotros?"

Moegi asintió antes de moverse hacia el asiento que Naruto le había indicado. Estaba encontrando toda la experiencia bastante surrealista, especialmente porque había comenzado a sentirse extremadamente emocionada cuando Sakura apareció en su puerta diciendo que Naruto deseaba hablar con ella. Después de que ese estallido inicial se desvaneció, el nerviosismo comenzó a surgir mientras trataba de imaginar todas las diferentes maneras en que la reunión podría ir. Sin embargo, cuando Sakura la condujo al sótano del Hidden Eddy Inn, ese nerviosismo se unió a una sensación de inquietud. Principalmente como ninguno de los escenarios que había evocado en su imaginación, había comenzado con su necesidad de entrar en un pasaje secreto que conducía a un túnel que pasaba por debajo del pueblo.

Ahora que se encontraba en la presencia de una túnica de Naruto, sintió gran parte de la preocupación que surgía en su desvanecimiento debido a la cálida forma en que la saludó. Su mirada se desvió hacia la mujer que él había estado sentado frente a ella, y la sorprendió una sensación de familiaridad, pero no pudo ubicar dónde conocería a una mujer tan llamativa. Especialmente, tal como parecía, había pasado la noche bailando y estaba a punto de dar un paseo de vergüenza a casa.

Tuvo la sensación de que su mirada estaba poniendo nerviosa a la mujer vestida de negro, pero no podía mirar hacia otro lado ya que no podía evitar la sensación de que la conocía. Pensó en sonreírle a Naruto cuando él le quitó la silla. Cuando él se movió para tomar asiento nuevamente, ella se maravilló de la gran sala que realmente parecía ser una especie de club escondido bajo las calles de Konoha. Le hizo preguntarse qué otros secretos ocultaban las otras habitaciones, pero también qué secretos tenía Naruto también, especialmente cuando notó que Sakura se había movido para unirse a Ino y otra mujer para inspeccionar el contenido de un cofre de aspecto antiguo.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera preguntar, sus ojos se agrandaron en reconocimiento cuando la belleza de cabello negro sentada frente a Naruto preguntó: "¿Qué significa traer a Moegi aquí? ¿Estás presumiendo que la corrompiste sin que yo lo supiera?

Sin saber de qué estaba hablando, Moegi exclamó: "¡Suzume-sensei!" Quería decir que se veía increíble en comparación con su atuendo normal, pero no creía que la descripción realmente se aplicara, ya que parecía que había tenido una noche difícil.

Una expresión de culpa apareció en el rostro de Suzume al ser reconocida, lo que confundió a Moegi, por lo que se volvió hacia Naruto para preguntar con curiosidad: "Jefe, ¿qué está pasando?"

Naruto le dedicó una cálida sonrisa antes de decir: "Explicaré todo en un momento". Dirigió su mirada hacia Suzume y dijo: "Para responder a tu pregunta, no me he atado a Moegi".

Suzume se giró para mirarla de inmediato mientras gritaba: "¡Moegi, sal de ella! Debes advertir a todos que está corrompiendo a las mujeres que lo rodean ".

Moegi la miró sorprendida con los ojos muy abiertos, pero luego miró a Naruto antes de decirle otra vez: "Jefe".

Suzume se desinfló ante su respuesta, ya que hizo evidente que Naruto ya tenía más confianza en la joven. Sospechaba que por eso Naruto había traído a Moegi allí para frotar su completo fracaso antes de contaminar a la joven kunoichi.

Sin embargo, Naruto la sorprendió diciendo: "Moegi, te prometí una conversación sobre tus sentimientos con respecto a mí. Estuve debatiendo durante un tiempo acerca de trasladarlo antes de los exámenes, pero los eventos recientes lo han convertido en una necesidad ".

La joven de cabello naranja respondió con un simple, "Está bien", antes de quedarse en silencio.

Centrándose en ella, Naruto comenzó: "Cuando estaba en mi viaje de entrenamiento con Pervy ... Maestro Jiraiya. Encontré a un hombre que me presentó un pergamino. Ese pergamino contenía un jutsu que él acuñó el Toque de la Tentación. Este jutsu fue para hacerme más fácil seducir a las mujeres haciendo que sus cuerpos ansiaran mi toque ".

"¡Así no es como funciona el jutsu y tú lo sabes!" Suzume espetó enojado.

"En ese momento, no lo hice", respondió Naruto con calma causando que la ira que Suzume había mostrado se desvaneciera. Centrándose de nuevo en Moegi, declaró: "Como Suzume simplemente dio a entender que el jutsu no solo hizo eso. Porque el verdadero poder del jutsu era algo llamado The Binding, que resultó que aprendí en el primer paso cuando sintonicé mi chakra. Verá, el hombre que me dio este pergamino tenía la intención de que lo usara mal.

"Mal uso, ¿cómo?" Moegi preguntó confundido, ya que parecía un jutsu que obligaba a las mujeres a acostarse con él solo podía usarse para tal fin.

"El verdadero poder de The Binding no es que haga que las mujeres estén más abiertas a acostarse con un usuario", dijo Naruto mientras enviaba una mirada hacia la mesa con Shiho, Sakura e Ino. "Pero en el control que gana sobre las mujeres con las que duerme. Déjame demostrarte. Ayame, señoras, ¿podrían alinearse frente a nosotros?

Shiho levantó la vista y dijo: "Si no te importa, estoy en una parte realmente interesante y ..."

"Por favor, Shiho", dijo Naruto dándole una sonrisa comprensiva, "Me encanta tu pasión por la historia, pero esto es para beneficio de Moegi ".

Moegi observó con asombro como después de que Ayame apareció desde el área trasera, todos se alinearon frente a ella. Naruto luego se volvió hacia Suzume y dijo: "Por favor únete a ellos".

"No", fue la respuesta desafiante de los instructores.

Naruto suspiró, antes de decir con tono de orden: "Ponte en la fila al lado de Shiho".

Moegi notó que parecía que Suzume estaba luchando contra el comando, pero después de varios momentos se puso de pie junto a la rubia Shiho, que llevaba una bata blanca sobre un vestido rojo. A su lado, estaba Ayame, que vestía su habitual uniforme de camarera. Sakura era la siguiente en la fila, mientras que Ino estaba al final. Naruto, usando el mismo tono de comando que tenía con Suzume, dijo: "Ahora tira".

Moegi observó con asombro asombrado cómo Ayame, sin dudarlo, comenzó a hacer exactamente lo que Naruto ordenó. Shiho se detuvo por un momento y la hizo temblar, pero Moegi lo atribuyó a ser parte de la personalidad de la mujer y a su presencia. Pero, después de un momento, se relajó y pareció que su cuerpo comenzó a actuar por sí solo, lo que se destacó en marcado contraste con Suzume, que luchó contra su cuerpo en cada paso del camino, que irónicamente tenía la menor cantidad de ropa también. así que todo lo que tenía que hacer era ponerse el vestido sobre la cabeza. En marcado contraste estaban Sakura e Ino, quienes simplemente compartieron una sonrisa pero no hicieron ningún movimiento para quitarse la ropa.

Suzume se dio cuenta de que esto le hacía preguntar: "¿Por qué no te están escuchando?"

"Porque entendieron qué era lo que quería mostrarle a Moegi", respondió Naruto antes de centrar su atención en la kunoichi en cuestión. "Como puede ver, para algunas de las mujeres con las que me acuesto he obtenido los medios para controlar sus acciones. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos siguen siendo los suyos.

"¿Por qué Sakura e Ino no te obedecieron?" ella preguntó.

"Eso es porque recientemente mi chakra sufrió una transformación", dijo Naruto extendiendo su mano y formando un Rasengan. El jutsu parecía ser como un pequeño sol amarillo que giraba locamente en su mano extendida. Terminó el jutsu mientras explicaba: "El cambio de color en mi chakra aparentemente provocó uno similar en varios de mis amantes. En esencia, los liberó de mi capacidad para mandarlos, mientras que parece que les permite mandar a los demás ".

Él asintió con la cabeza a Ino, quien ordenó: "Muy bien, salta sobre un pie".

Moegi miró hacia otro lado cuando las mujeres comenzaron a seguir la orden. Su mirada se centró en Naruto, que parecía disfrutar la forma en que las mujeres que seguían los senos de comando rebotaban. Esto hizo que ella mirara su ingle y notó un movimiento cuando lo que estaba debajo de la tela comenzó a hincharse. Miró hacia atrás y notó que Shiho parecía más incómoda por la pantalla que se estaba poniendo. Naruto también lo hizo y dijo: "Eso es suficiente. Gracias."

Shiho rápidamente recogió su ropa, antes de decir: "Será mejor que me lo agradezcas más tarde y en privado".

Naruto asintió, antes de indicarle a Suzume que se reuniera con ellos mientras ordenaba: "Siéntate".

Naruto estaba a punto de reanudar su explicación, pero Moegi lo interrumpió y le preguntó: "¿Por qué me estás mostrando esto ahora?"

"¿Le ruego me disculpe?"

Moegi sintió un poco de ira en su voz cuando repitió su pregunta: "Ahora es obvio para mí que no tenías ningún problema en llevarme si me hubieras deseado". Entonces, ¿por qué ahora?

Naruto consideró su respuesta por un momento, antes de decir: "Cuando dejaste claro que me deseabas. Admitiré tener una sensación de vacilación debido a nuestra diferencia de edad ". Moegi parecía que estaba a punto de interrumpirlo, pero levantó la mano y le pidió que le dejara explicar: "Quizás una razón tonta considerando mi estilo de vida. Pero, como expliqué antes, el hombre que me dio este pergamino quería que lo usara mal, y temía que seducirlo fuera similar a eso. Para mí, eras dulce e inocente Moegi, y temía que tomarte fuera porque en esencia quería corromperte.

"Oh por favor", dijo Suzume poniendo los ojos en blanco, lo que le valió la mirada de Naruto.

Naruto volvió su atención a Moegi, y agregó: "Pero, me hizo señalar que realmente no tomaba en cuenta tus sentimientos. Entonces, la razón principal fue solo un mal momento, ya que había prometido a mis amantes que no agregaría ninguna mujer nueva a nuestra Familia ".

"Familia ... no me hagas reír ..." comenzó Suzume.

Sin embargo, ella fue silenciada cuando Moegi espetó: "¡Cállate!"

Suzume se recostó sorprendido, pero Moegi se sentó allí mirando hacia adentro por un momento antes de decir: "Ese cambio en tu chakra fue por qué te hicieron prometer, ¿verdad? Algunos de sus amantes querían tiempo para analizar lo que había sucedido, así que querían evitar que aparecieran nuevos factores ". Al recibir un asentimiento de Naruto, se dio cuenta de que, considerando la actitud de Suzume, parecía que lo había estado atacando. Como tal, se dio cuenta de por qué Naruto había sentido la necesidad de explicarle la verdad, así que enviando una mirada a la mujer dijo: "¡Me usaste!"

La ira de Suzume se desvaneció en un instante para ser reemplazada por la vergüenza mientras miraba hacia otro lado. Ella trató de explicarse diciendo: "Tienes que entender ..."

"Que te acercaste a mí sabiendo mis sentimientos, y luego esperabas ofrecerme como cebo todo el tiempo pensando en él una especie de monstruo malvado que atormentaba a las mujeres", gritó Moegi mientras volcaba su silla mientras se ponía de pie.

"Tenía que estar seguro ..." Suzume respondió mansamente, "No podía arriesgarme a exponerme a él hasta tener la confirmación de lo que era".

"Lo que era", dijo Moegi, ya que no podía creer lo enojada que se sentía. "¿Cómo serías mejor? Lo que es aún más molesto es que no te mordió el anzuelo, por lo que aún debes haber intentado algún método encubierto que te explotó en la cara para que termines en esta situación. Sin embargo, ahora has recibido lo que yo quería. Moegi descubrió que mientras seguía gritando, Suzume parecía encogerse sobre sí misma, pero se detuvo cuando le colocaron una mano calmante en el hombro. Moegi rápidamente se giró para enfrentar al dueño de la misma, y plantó sus labios contra los de Naruto. El hombre rubio aceptó su beso, y cuando sus labios se separaron, ella lo miró a los ojos azules y le preguntó: "Jefe, ¿me aceptará ahora?"

"Si estás seguro de que eso es lo que quieres", respondió mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

"Lo es", respondió Moegi, así que permitió que Naruto la guiara lejos de la mesa.

"No, Moegi, no entiendes de lo que es capaz", gritó Suzume con la esperanza de hacer que la niña viera la razón.

"Tal vez aún no", respondió Moegi con un tono sensual, "Pero, estoy ansioso por descubrirlo". Naruto estaba a punto de alejarla, pero Moegi dudó por un momento. Ella no sintió ningún apuro por parte de él para instarla, y para ella era suficiente señal de que ella era la que realmente estaba tomando la decisión. Mirándolo, dijo con confianza: "Estoy lista".

Lo que duró hasta que la guió al dormitorio principal del Den. Moegi había sentido que algo de la confianza se desvanecía cuando fue guiada a través de lo que parecía ser una gran ducha que parecía pertenecer a un gimnasio. Al darse cuenta de que los amantes de Naruto lo estaban utilizando principalmente, de repente la hizo sentir muy consciente de sí misma cuando comenzó a preguntarse cómo podría estar a la altura. Entonces, al poner un pie en su dormitorio principal, con su enorme cama y las plataformas acolchadas integradas en el perímetro de las habitaciones redondas, soltó: "No creo que pueda hacer esto".

"Entiendo", dijo Naruto quitando la mano que tenía alrededor de su cintura.

La forma tranquila en que reaccionó a sus pies fríos, la hizo fruncir el ceño cuando dijo: "Tú también me estabas usando".

Naruto volvió a mirarla y, aunque vio cierta preocupación por su carga. Lo aceptó cuando dijo: "Supongo que es cierto". Se movió para sentarse en el borde de la cama y explicó: "Mi razón principal para traerte aquí fue honrar la promesa que te hice. Suzume apuntando a mí, me obligó a tomar una decisión. Pero, de todos modos, probablemente lo habría hecho más temprano que tarde.

"¿Por lo preocupado que estabas por los exámenes de Chunin?" Preguntó Moegi, causando que Naruto la mirara sorprendido. A lo que ella explicó: "La preocupación que sentías por ellos simplemente no estuvo a la altura de lo que experimenté en el pasado. Su preocupación realmente aumentó después de que el Raikage lo acusó de ayudar ... Tiene razón, ¿no? Ayudaste a las jinchuriki de dos colas a escapar porque ella también es una de tus amantes.

Naruto asintió, por lo que Moegi esperando que él le explicara se movió para sentarse a su lado en la cama. Él le sonrió suavemente mientras decía: "Lo hice, y aunque no puede probarlo, creemos que me va a atacar de alguna manera durante el examen. Es por eso que estaba debatiendo acerca de decirte todo esto, no sería justo para nosotros ponerte en peligro sin dejarte saber por qué ".

"Pero no confiabas en mí", dijo Moegi sonando decepcionada mientras miraba su regazo.

Naruto ahuecó su barbilla para forzar sus ojos hacia los de él antes de decir: "Si ese fuera el caso, no estarías aquí ahora. Tampoco te habría hecho esa promesa cuando te pedí que te concentraras en el entrenamiento. La verdad es que la congelación de mis nuevos amantes acaba de terminar. No quería abordar tus sentimientos, pero luego hacerte esperar si realmente querías estar conmigo. Sin embargo, eso estaba en conflicto con el conocimiento de que estos Exámenes Chunin serían extremadamente peligrosos para las personas que se asociaron conmigo ".

Moegi apartó su mirada de la de él cuando dijo: "No puedo creer que el Raikage piense que puede atacar al Héroe de la Hoja".

"No soy un héroe", respondió Naruto rápidamente. Moegi se volvió para asegurarle que lo era, pero se detuvo cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella nuevamente, lo que le permitió explicar: "El Raikage tiene razón y le robé uno de sus shinobi. Lo hice porque soy un hombre egoísta y quería que mi amante fuera feliz. Mi objetivo cuando comencé este camino era construir un mundo en paz. Con ese fin, había planeado reunir mujeres para usar como medio para obligar al mundo shinobi a cambiar. Sin embargo, pronto se hizo evidente que había hecho un error de cálculo en mi plan, que es que no puedo sacrificar la felicidad de mis amantes para hacer realidad ese sueño ". Miró hacia otro lado, permitiendo que Moegi lo viera no como un héroe que ella lo había considerado o incluso como el hombre que deseaba, sino alguien que estaba compartiendo algo personal con ella. El término héroe es algo que las personas golpean a otros para liberarse de la responsabilidad. Cuando llegan tiempos difíciles, buscan un héroe a su alrededor, a quien esperan hacer sacrificios que ellos mismos no harán. Cuando me gané ese apodo, Hero of the Leaf, actué no porque fuera un héroe, sino porque había hecho un juramento a Konoha. Además, porque la aldea contenía personas que necesitaba proteger ". Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella nuevamente, cuando dijo: "Sin embargo, solo porque me hayan etiquetado como héroe, no significa que voy a sacrificar a los más cercanos a mí como lo han hecho algunos de sus héroes pasados". Él le dirigió una media sonrisa triste y agregó: "Después de todo, algunas de esas personas que actualmente me llaman así, probablemente me llamarían villano ahora si supieran cómo mis acciones en nombre de Yugito habían creado esta tensión actual entre Kumo y nosotros. . " a quienes esperan hacer sacrificios que ellos mismos no harán. Cuando me gané ese apodo, Hero of the Leaf, actué no porque fuera un héroe, sino porque había hecho un juramento a Konoha. Además, porque la aldea contenía personas que necesitaba proteger ". Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella nuevamente, cuando dijo: "Sin embargo, solo porque me hayan etiquetado como héroe, no significa que voy a sacrificar a los más cercanos a mí como lo han hecho algunos de sus héroes pasados". Él le dirigió una media sonrisa triste y agregó: "Después de todo, algunas de esas personas que actualmente me llaman así, probablemente me llamarían villano ahora si supieran cómo mis acciones en nombre de Yugito habían creado esta tensión actual entre Kumo y nosotros. . " a quienes esperan hacer sacrificios que ellos mismos no harán. Cuando me gané ese apodo, Hero of the Leaf, actué no porque fuera un héroe, sino porque había hecho un juramento a Konoha. Además, porque la aldea contenía personas que necesitaba proteger ". Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella nuevamente, cuando dijo: "Sin embargo, solo porque me hayan etiquetado como héroe, no significa que voy a sacrificar a los más cercanos a mí como lo han hecho algunos de sus héroes pasados". Él le dirigió una media sonrisa triste y agregó: "Después de todo, algunas de esas personas que actualmente me llaman así, probablemente me llamarían villano ahora si supieran cómo mis acciones en nombre de Yugito habían creado esta tensión actual entre Kumo y nosotros. . " Además, porque la aldea contenía personas que necesitaba proteger ". Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella nuevamente, cuando dijo: "Sin embargo, solo porque me hayan etiquetado como héroe, no significa que voy a sacrificar a los más cercanos a mí como lo han hecho algunos de sus héroes pasados". Él le dirigió una media sonrisa triste y agregó: "Después de todo, algunas de esas personas que actualmente me llaman así, probablemente me llamarían villano ahora si supieran cómo mis acciones en nombre de Yugito habían creado esta tensión actual entre Kumo y nosotros. . " Además, porque la aldea contenía personas que necesitaba proteger ". Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella nuevamente, cuando dijo: "Sin embargo, solo porque me hayan etiquetado como héroe, no significa que voy a sacrificar a los más cercanos a mí como lo han hecho algunos de sus héroes pasados". Él le dirigió una media sonrisa triste y agregó: "Después de todo, algunas de esas personas que actualmente me llaman así, probablemente me llamarían villano ahora si supieran cómo mis acciones en nombre de Yugito habían creado esta tensión actual entre Kumo y nosotros. . "

Moegi no estaba muy segura de qué decir en respuesta ya que sabía que tenía razón, porque sus acciones habían ido en contra de los intereses de Konoha. Sin embargo, ella llegó rápidamente a la conclusión de que, según su objetivo declarado, era probable que la relajación de esas tensiones solo se hubiera debido a los esfuerzos de Naruto y sus amantes en primer lugar. Esto le hizo pensar que esa era esencialmente la razón por la que Naruto no apreciaba ser acuñado como héroe, porque lo hicieron personas que solo estaban interesadas en sus propios intereses mientras esperaban que él abandonara los suyos. Esta línea de pensamiento le hizo darse cuenta de lo afortunado que era el jinchuriki de dos colas donde Naruto estaba dispuesto a destruir en esencia todas las ganancias que había logrado en Kumo, mientras también ponía un objetivo en su espalda, todo el tiempo pensando que era egoísta. hacerlo porque quería que su amante fuera feliz.

Comenzó a sentir celos, pero luego se dio cuenta de que era una emoción bastante tonta tener en cuenta todo lo que había aprendido esa mañana. Ella se rió suavemente, lo que sorprendió a Naruto considerando el tema, y al mirarla, la miró con cariño. Levantó la mano para tocar el costado de su rostro y dijo: "Siento que podría deberle una disculpa a Suzume".

"¿De Verdad?"

Moegi asintió mientras se inclinaba lentamente hacia arriba mientras decía: "Sí, ya que es por ella que siento que me he acercado mucho más a ti". Sus labios se encontraron con los de él, pero a diferencia del que ella le había dado frente a Suzume, que había sido una forma de frotar el fracaso del instructor en su rostro. Este era lento y sensual. Los brazos de Naruto la rodearon con ternura mientras ambos caían lentamente sobre la cama. Pasaron varios minutos intercambiando tiernos besos, antes de que ella apartara los labios lo suficiente como para decir: "Estoy lista ahora".

Naruto la giró sobre su espalda y levantó la cabeza para mirarla. Todavía podía ver algo de nerviosismo en su rostro y dijo: "Todo a su debido tiempo. Sigamos conociéndonos ".

Se inclinó para comenzar una conversación a través del diálogo de besos. Moegi perdió la noción del tiempo que pasó, pero se dio cuenta de que cada vez que sus labios se encontraban, su cuerpo se calentaba cada vez más. Como una conversación que había comenzado tentativamente cuando dos personas se sentían, solo para que surgiera una discusión apasionada, Moegi descubrió que a medida que los labios de Naruto se separaran, ella trataría de seguirlos para prolongar el contacto. Además, otras partes de su cuerpo comenzaron a llamar la atención como celosas del monopolio que sus labios habían estado recibiendo.

La mano de Naruto se movió para contestar esas llamadas mientras saltaba un poco en su piel cuando sintió su mano sobre su estómago desnudo. Miró hacia abajo para descubrir que él había logrado desabotonar su chaleco púrpura sin que ella lo supiera, y estaba en el proceso de subirse la camisa justo debajo de sus senos. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus senos hormigueando para recibir algo de atención, Naruto continuó frotando su estómago mientras sus besos se volvían más feroces. Como resultado, encontró sus labios presionados contra los de ella con más fuerza como para separar los de ella, y luego su lengua comenzó a presionar como si buscara permiso para deslizarse. Cuando ella separó sus labios en respuesta, su lengua se movió rápidamente y comenzó a engancharse con la de ella para pedirle un baile. Una vez que ella estaba muy feliz de dar mientras se entregaba al placer que simplemente generaba besarse con él.

Ella no sabía que cuando sus lenguas se rodaron entre sí, sus caderas se movían de una manera que hacía que su falda se enrollara. Sin embargo, Naruto no se perdió este desarrollo y movió su mano por su estómago, dio un salto rápido sobre su falda agrupada para enterrar sus dedos dentro de sus bragas blancas. Moegi se puso rígida por un momento, y Naruto se apartó para mirarla, y se dio cuenta de que estaba en un punto donde podía terminar con las cosas. Sin embargo, todo lo que escapó de sus labios fue un gemido, "Por favor", a lo que él sonrió con hambre antes de festejar en sus labios una vez más.

Ella gimió contra él, cuando sus dedos comenzaron a frotar el exterior de su coño enviando oleadas de placer a través de ella. Ella movió sus caderas en círculo con las de él, sus movimientos solo aumentaron aún más el placer que sentía por su vigoroso roce. Un, "¡Oh, mierda!" escapó de sus labios cuando él entregó su agarre sobre ellos para besarla en la clavícula. Luego siseó cuando su pulgar comenzó a tocar su clítoris ocasionalmente mientras sus dedos continuaban masajeando su arranque.

Toda la experiencia fue más que cualquier cosa que Moegi podría haber esperado, ya que sentía que era un instrumento musical en manos de un maestro, ya que cada movimiento parecía intencionalmente diseñado para actuar como un crescendo de placer. Demasiado pronto para su gusto, explotó en un poderoso orgasmo que anunció con tanto fervor que estaba segura de que las otras mujeres podían escuchar dos habitaciones, todo el tiempo mientras empujaba su coño contra los dedos de Naruto que cubría en su liberación.

Después de ponerse rígida cuando llegó al clímax, toda la tensión desapareció de su cuerpo una vez que pasó. Naruto extrajo su mano de su ropa interior ahora empapada, y estudiando sus dedos frotó su dedo medio y pulgar juntos. De vez en cuando, abriéndolos para disfrutar de la forma en que su liberación se extendía entre ellos, Moegi se sonrojó al principio, pero luego se agarró la mano y se llevó el dedo medio a la boca para saborearse.

No podía explicar exactamente por qué, ya que nunca antes había sentido tal deseo, pero no pudo evitar sentirse complacida por su comportamiento cuando una sonrisa lujuriosa apareció en los labios de Naruto. Extrayendo su dedo, ahuecó su mejilla y dijo: "Voy a hacerte mía ahora, Moegi".

Ella asintió con la cabeza en respuesta, por lo que al no haberse movido desde el borde de la cama, Naruto se levantó. Moviéndose para pararse frente a ella, se dio cuenta de que su túnica se había abierto dándole una visión clara de la polla que la desvirgaría. Sintió un poco de nerviosismo dentro de ella mientras se preguntaba cómo podría tomar algo tan grande, pero se calmó al darse cuenta de que era una preocupación que muchos de sus amantes podrían haber tenido. Sintió que una pequeña risita amenazaba con estallar cuando descubrió que la idea de que él tuviera un harén era un factor calmante para ella. Pero no duró, ya que él le levantó las caderas para quitarle las bragas y la falda. Expuesta ante él, descubrió que su preocupación volvía rápidamente, especialmente después de provocarle un gemido frotando la punta de su polla contra su hendidura todavía sensible. Le dio una idea de cuán lejos podía llegar dentro de ella descansando su cuerpo entero sobre su montículo púbico. Se imaginó que podría llegar fácilmente a su núcleo y no estaba segura de cómo la partiría por la mitad.

Naruto retiró su polla y se inclinó hacia ella. Al hacerlo, sus brazos empujaron la parte posterior de sus rodillas, levantando sus caderas y abriéndola más para él. Mirándola fijamente a los ojos, dijo: "No hay vuelta atrás a partir de este momento. ¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieres?

Moegi le devolvió la mirada a sus ojos azules, y aunque todavía algo nerviosa por el dolor que ella imaginaba estaba a punto de llegar. Sentía que era un pequeño precio a pagar por estar atado a un hombre que establecería sus propias ambiciones para asegurar su felicidad. "¡Si jefe!" ella respondió resueltamente, lo que le trajo una sonrisa que pronto sería la cara de un amante.

Naruto se sumergió en ella, pero en lugar de dolor, el mundo de Moegi explotó en un vibrante arco iris de placer cuando su coño le dio la bienvenida a su primera polla. Ella se estremeció mientras su definición de qué verdadero placer se expandía y crecía cuando Naruto rápidamente comenzó a disfrutar del honeypot de su nuevo amante.

Moegi envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Naruto para atraerlo hacia ella para un beso. La acción hizo que él empujara hacia abajo sus piernas, causando que una nueva ola de placer la golpeara mientras cambiaba el ángulo por el cual su pene entraba en ella. Ella gimió feliz mientras su lengua rodaba alrededor de la de él. Sintió otro clímax a punto de golpear, pero fue negado cuando Naruto de repente se apartó y salió de ella.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera dar voz a su insatisfacción ante el giro de los acontecimientos. Rápidamente se encontró volteada sobre su estómago. Naruto, luego la guió hacia sus manos y rodillas, y como recompensa por su conformidad, volvió a meter su polla dentro de ella. Moegi gritó de satisfacción por su regreso, así como la sensación del clímax previamente negado que regresaba rápidamente, aunque con la promesa de aún más placer. Ella sacudió la cabeza mientras trataba de evitar su inminente clímax mientras se daba cuenta de que cuanto más tiempo lo hiciera, mayor se sentiría. También le hizo darse cuenta de que en algún momento había perdido una de las bandas rojas que sostenían sus colas de cerdo mientras su cabello colgaba suelto sobre la mitad de su rostro. Se dio cuenta de que tenía que parecer un completo desastre, pero no tuvo tiempo de preocuparse por eso mientras Naruto movía sus manos desde sus caderas hasta su pecho. Deslizándolas debajo de su camisa, él le subió el sujetador para exponer sus senos y, agarrándolos firmemente, pellizcó sus pezones. Moegi gritó cuando la burbuja de placer que crecía dentro de ella estalló.

Naruto se puso rígido y tiró de ella contra su pecho mientras enterraba su polla completamente dentro de ella. A partir de ese momento, Moegi supo que solo sería capaz de definir el placer como la sensación de recibir el semen de su amante mientras ella llegaba al clímax con él. Su mundo se volvió blanco, pero solo por un momento y temió estar a la deriva en la otra vida. Pero la llamaron a la tierra cuando Naruto susurró: "Te ves tan impresionante en este momento".

Moegi sintió que su cuerpo se calentaba cuando sus palabras solo avivaron sus deseos. Ella se apartó de él y se quitó la ropa que le quedaba. Al ver que su pene aún estaba erecto, ella se giró para mirarlo antes de acostarse boca abajo. Mirándolo dulcemente, ella dijo: "Jefe, creo que si me va a preparar para los exámenes de Chunin, es hora de que me dé el mismo régimen de entrenamiento que Tenten y Yakumo".

"No lo sé", dijo Naruto juguetonamente a cambio, "puede ser bastante agotador, especialmente para los novatos. ¿Estás seguro de que estás preparado?

Moegi asintió antes de abrir la boca para saborear la esencia combinada de Naruto y ella. Él gimió cuando comenzó a bombear lentamente su longitud en su boca y dijo: "Pensé que habías dicho eso. Es mejor que te prepares, ya que de aquí en adelante no habrá nada que te detenga ". Sintiendo que Naruto se estiraba entre sus piernas para tocar su coño todavía sensible mientras ella seguía chupando su polla, Moegi no pudo evitar arrullar de felicidad ya que sentía que estaba exactamente donde se suponía que debía estar ahora.

Yamame, ex prisionero de Kiri-nin y Leaf, siguió a Mizuki mientras la guiaba a una reunión a la que la había invitado a asistir. Cuando ella le preguntó por qué, él le dijo que se debía no solo a lo bien que se había desempeñado durante una prueba que le había realizado. Pero, también debido a la sugerencia que había hecho sobre cómo lidiar con el cambio en los preparativos de seguridad de sus objetivos debido a que los clientes de Darkness decidieron ir a una campaña de bombardeos. A pesar de sus intenciones de algún día llevar a la Aldea de la Oscuridad a la ruina debido a su papel en matar a Iruka, Yamame había sonreído cuando Mizuki la elogió por no solo reconocer que el objetivo sin nombre había sido la Aldea de la Lluvia, sino que el cliente había sido la Resistencia Salamandra . Ella lo había confundido ya que el paquete de datos que Mizuki le había dado al principio parecía bastante desequilibrado debido a la cantidad de Shinobi de Clase S que se esperaba que enfrentaran, lo que supuso que significaba que toda la información había sido falsificada para cubrir el verdadera ubicación del objetivo. Sin embargo, a medida que pasaba los números, se dio cuenta de que solo el número de oponentes de la Clase S parecía irrazonable con el resto alineándose con lo que esperaría que tuviera una aldea menor. Esto llevó a Yamame a darse cuenta de que no solo Ame era el objetivo, sino que Darkness Village planeaba atacarlo durante su próxima Ceremonia de Reforma de Akatsuki. se había dado cuenta de que solo el número de oponentes de la Clase S parecía irrazonable con el resto alineándose con lo que ella esperaría que tuviera una aldea menor. Esto llevó a Yamame a darse cuenta de que no solo Ame era el objetivo, sino que Darkness Village planeaba atacarlo durante su próxima Ceremonia de Reforma de Akatsuki. se había dado cuenta de que solo el número de oponentes de la Clase S parecía irrazonable con el resto alineándose con lo que ella esperaría que tuviera una aldea menor. Esto llevó a Yamame a darse cuenta de que no solo Ame era el objetivo, sino que Darkness Village planeaba atacarlo durante su próxima Ceremonia de Reforma de Akatsuki.

Si bien sentía que el ataque sería un intento de suicidio en circunstancias normales, ya que en la actualidad sentía que la aldea de la Oscuridad estaba bien clasificada bajo la fuerza de la aldea menor más establecida. Sabía que todos los recursos que la aldea tenía a su disposición iban hacia esta operación, así que pensé que Sasuke o sus aliados tenían que tener algunos trucos bajo la manga. Yamame admitiría que se sentía un poco incómoda con toda la operación, ya que temía que, al igual que había presenciado cuando Sasuke había arrojado su viejo cuerpo para hacerse cargo del nuevo, planeó agotar a todos en la aldea para un ataque suicida. contra Ame. Sin embargo, sintió que la presencia de Mizuki negaba ese miedo, ya que estaba bastante segura de que él era un oportunista de moda. Lo que significaba que no tenía intención de ser usado por las ambiciones de Sasuke.

Entraron en una habitación ubicada en el castillo de Sasuke, e inmediatamente vio a una gran modelo tridimensional de Ame sentada en una mesa contra la pared. Pero su atención fue rápidamente atraída hacia el centro de la habitación donde residía una gran mesa circular alrededor de la cual se encontraban varios individuos, varios de los cuales tenían gente parada detrás de ellos. Como Mizuki la había llamado a su oficina y le había proporcionado una carpeta con la última información sobre los reunidos, Yamame los reconoció como representantes de las diferentes facciones que Darkness había reunido para su gran plan. Ella no sabía si eso necesariamente los hacía aliados, pero por el momento todos sus intereses se alinearon al ver a Ame arrasada.

Los ojos de Sasuke se posaron en ellos, y Yamame se resistió a cerrar mientras recordaba cómo tomó posesión de su cuerpo actual. Una pequeña nota de curiosidad apareció en sus ojos oscuros cuando su mirada se posó en ella, pero él simplemente dijo: "Llegas tarde Mizuki".

"Lo malo", respondió el ex Leaf Chunin y el instructor, "quería darle a Yamame la oportunidad de leer toda la información más reciente sobre nuestra pequeña operación antes de traerla aquí".

La mujer sentada junto a Sasuke, cuyo nombre era Tamaki, y se rumoreaba que era su amante, la miró con ceño fruncido, "si no estaba preparada, ¿por qué traerla?" Yamame frunció el ceño debajo de su máscara, pero había escuchado que la mujer parecía reaccionar de esa manera hacia cualquier mujer mientras estaba en presencia de Sasuke.

Mizuki sonrió, y Yamame no pudo evitar la sensación de que un beneficio adicional de su presencia había sido irritar a la mujer de esa manera.

"No importa", dijo Sasuke poniendo fin a una mayor discusión sobre el asunto. "Procedamos a asegurarnos de que todos los preparativos finales estén listos". Sasuke cruzó las manos frente a la cara y miró a un hombre con gafas, y cuyo ojo derecho estaba cubierto con un parche. "Mubi, ¿estás seguro de que tu Resistencia Salamandra podrá manejar su papel? Todos ustedes han hecho un desastre espectacular gracias a su impaciencia ".

"Soy consciente", respondió el hombre. Yamame observó mientras se detenía para mirar por encima del hombro a una mujer que, al igual que ella, llevaba una máscara que cubría la parte inferior de su rostro. Cuando se volvió para mirar a Sasuke, dijo: "Para que conste, estaba en contra de nuestra reciente campaña de bombardeos. Temía que al comprometernos en tal esfuerzo perderíamos cualquier favor de la población. Sin embargo, me votaron porque muchos de nuestros shinobi sentían que los ciudadanos de Ame eran cómplices en el asesinato de Pain de cualquiera que él considerara una amenaza ".

Yamame, después de leer el archivo sobre el hombre, sabía que su compañero de equipo había muerto por esa misma razón, ya que habían estado fuera de la aldea en una misión con un ninja desaparecido llamado Aoi cuando Pain se apoderó por completo del poder de Hanzo. Creyendo que el Equipo Oboro, como se les había llamado, era leal al régimen anterior, varios escuadrones de genin se habían encargado de eliminarlos. Solo Mubi había sobrevivido, y fue quien inició la Resistencia Salamandra. Según el archivo, irónicamente, la mujer que estaba detrás de él en ese momento había sido uno de esos escuadrones. Sin embargo, Suiren había perdido la fe en Pain después de que él había enviado a su escuadrón a una misión peligrosa y donde habían asesinado a su compañera de equipo. Luego había enviado varios equipos para recuperar el cuerpo, pero en lugar de permitir que los restos de su compañera descansaran en paz,

"A quién le importa si estás de acuerdo o no", declaró Tamaki. "Gracias a ti, Ame estará esperando problemas y estará más preparada para nuestro ataque".

"Eso bien puede ser", dijo Mubi. "Sin embargo, es posible que hayamos obtenido una ventaja que no hubiéramos sabido. Recientemente, uno de nuestros miembros atacó a uno de los nuevos Akatsuki llamado Naruko Uzumaki. Esto se hizo porque tenía una venganza contra Jiraiya y Naruto ".

"El punto," dijo Sasuke sonando desinteresado.

"El punto es", dijo Suiren con una mirada dirigida hacia el hombre enmascarado llamado Tobi, "Es su garantía de que Pain estaba muerto parece ser una mentira". La supuesta hermana de Naruko se ve exactamente como mi compañera de equipo bajo ese terrible jutsu y ella tiene el Rinnegan.

Tobi se inclinó hacia delante y dijo: "Te lo aseguro. El dolor está muerto y desaparecido.

"Echa un vistazo por ti mismo", dijo Suiren lanzando una foto hacia el hombre enmascarado que fácilmente la arrebató del aire.

Tobi se tomó un momento para estudiar la imagen que la Resistencia Salamandra le había tomado a Sage Uzumaki, pero como no tenía el Rinnegan o las varillas negras necesarias para manipular un títere de cadáver, se encogió de hombros antes de arrojarlo de nuevo sobre la mesa. Luego respondió: "Admito que su aparición en el títere de cadáveres de Animal Path que Pain utilizó al comienzo de su ataque contra Konoha es asombrosa. Pero, si todavía él tenía el control, sus ojos tendrían el Rinnegan. Más importante aún, él no podría manipularla, ya que ella no tiene ninguna de sus barras negras.

"Entonces explica cómo tiene el Rinnegan y puede usar todas sus habilidades", respondió Suiren con enojo. "Todo lo que tenemos es tu palabra de que Pain ha muerto, ya que no hemos podido confirmar su tumba".

Sin embargo, antes de que Tobi pudiera responder, la sombra como una criatura parada detrás de él levantó la imagen para decir: "¿Puede ella ahora? Eso es muy interesante de hecho ".

Yamame frunció el ceño porque el archivo que tenían sobre el ser simplemente llamado Black Zetsu estaba bastante incompleto. Por el momento, la escuela de pensamiento predominante era que era una especie de experimento que era una versión más inteligente de las versiones blancas estándar. Muy en la misma línea que Dorothea estaba creando una variante púrpura usando el ADN de Uchiha en lugar del Senju. Sin embargo, ella no estaba tan segura de que ese fuera el caso, especialmente porque Tobi parecía bastante respetuoso con él cuando le preguntó: "¿Por qué es eso?"

"Porque, si puede encenderlo y apagarlo, eso significa que ha desbloqueado un verdadero Rinnegan propio", respondió el Zetsu. "Si ese es el caso, entonces no necesitaremos asegurar la ubicación de la tumba de Pain de Konan durante el ataque. O, al menos, representa un medio de respaldo confiable para asegurar el pago de la asistencia que estamos brindando ".

Sasuke frunció el ceño y dijo: "No olvides el objetivo de esta operación. No quiero que cambies las cosas solo porque creas que será más fácil asegurar los ojos de esta mujer. Además, no estoy convencido de que esas criaturas que estás suministrando nos estén dando una gran ventaja. Me he enfrentado a uno una vez, y estas colas cero que tienes son mucho más débiles que esa. Prefiero que cometas tu ejército zetsu.

"Un trato, un trato", respondió el Zetsu, "Además, prefiero apostar por nuestras posibilidades de encontrar la Tumba de Pain y luego enfrentar a un Rinnegan completamente realizado. En cuanto a lo que estamos contribuyendo a su pequeña operación, el Zero Tails que enfrentó fue simplemente un medio para que Shinno reuniera y almacenara Dark Chakra. Apenas lo estaba usando en toda su capacidad. Además, no olvidemos que le permitimos crear su propia variante del Zetsu, por lo que si desea más, acelere su producción. Además, Kisame, Tobi y Yo acompañaremos a tus fuerzas. Creo que estamos contribuyendo más que nuestra parte justa a la causa, especialmente en comparación con lo que estamos pidiendo ".

Mizuki se rió entre dientes antes de decir: "Estás haciendo que una línea de sangre ocular legendaria suene como una chuchería barata".

Zetsu respondió diciendo: "Créalo o no, para nosotros, esos ojos son simplemente un medio para un fin".

Tobi no parecía tan seguro como dijo: "Siempre que recuperemos todo lo que nos han quitado".

Zetsu no parecía preocupado ya que simplemente respondió: "Te dije que también estoy trabajando en eso. ¿Te he dejado hacer antes?

Tobi permaneció en silencio, y Yamame tuvo la sensación de que recientemente algo había cambiado en la dinámica entre los dos. Algo que incomodaba al hombre enmascarado como si estuviera a punto de perder su asiento en la mesa. Sospechaba que el Zetsu Negro era consciente de los pensamientos que pasaban por la cabeza de Tobi y esperaba cambiar el enfoque preguntándole a Mizuki: "¿Qué tal si compartes qué ideas justificaron que llevaras a una joven tan encantadora a esta reunión?"

Tamaki dejó escapar un siseo bajo, pero Mizuki lo ignoró y dijo: "Dejaré que ella lo explique. Yamame si quieres.

Sintiéndose puesta en el lugar, sin embargo, endureció sus nervios para decir: "Al darse cuenta de que Ame era el objetivo, me di cuenta de que el número de nin con clasificación S sería menor de lo que inicialmente creíamos debido a la tensión actual entre Kumo, Ame y Konoha ".

"Dices que eso es algo malo", dijo Mubi con el ceño fruncido.

"No es algo malo, pero nos presenta una oportunidad", respondió Yamame.

"¿Qué oportunidad es esa?" Preguntó Sasuke mientras sus ojos mostraban cierto interés en ella, lo que le valió el ceño fruncido de Tamaki.

"Para decirlo sin rodeos, creo que deberíamos filtrar nuestras intenciones al Raikage", respondió Yamame con confianza.

Sin embargo, no se sorprendió cuando Suiren gritó: "¿Estás loca? Le informamos que existe alguien con todas las habilidades de Pain y su brillante idea es invitar a uno de los shinobi con clasificación S que planeaba quedarse en casa ".

Black Zetsu comenzó a reírse antes de decir: "En realidad es bastante astuto. El Raikage es un hombre de orgullo extremo y es por eso que no se une a la celebración. Sin embargo, si lo filtramos a él habrá un ataque, bien podría decidir utilizarlo como una oportunidad para retomar lo que él considera suyo. Se mantendrá fuera de nuestro camino, mientras debilita aún más a los defensores atando las dos colas ".

"Aún así no está exenta de riesgos", señaló Yamame. "Tenemos que asegurarnos de que Kumo solo escuche sobre el ataque, para que los JAIN u otras aldeas no se enteren".

"Creo que conozco a alguien que puede hacer que eso suceda", dijo Sasuke después de unos momentos de silencio. "Es una apuesta, pero vale la pena jugarla. Especialmente si destruye la Alianza en el proceso ". Se concentró en Yamame por un momento antes de ponerse de pie y decir: "Muy bien, termine de hacer sus preparativos finales".

Mubi se levantó para despedirse, pero se detuvo cuando dijo: "Recuerda, Sasuke, no me importa si terminamos a cargo de Ame cuando todo está dicho y hecho. Esta operación tiene un solo objetivo y es la muerte de Konan ".

Sasuke dio una sonrisa oscura cuando respondió: "No deberías poner el listón tan bajo. Te aseguro que la muerte de Konan está casi garantizada.

Yamame se alegró de que su máscara ocultara su ceño, ya que sabía que su sugerencia probablemente terminaría ayudando a Darkness Village a corto plazo. Pero, consideró que era un pequeño precio a pagar para poder pasar a una posición en la que pudiera comenzar a planear un medio para vengarse de su liderazgo. Parecía que estaba un paso más cerca cuando Sasuke pasó junto a ella, pero se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para decir: Parece que necesitaremos encontrarle un puesto más acorde con sus talentos.

"Manos fuera de Sasuke", dijo Mizuki jovialmente, "la vi primero y quiero transferirla a mi división".

"Muy bien", dijo Sasuke moviéndose para salir de la habitación, "supongo que la División de Inteligencia sería el lugar adecuado para ella por el momento. Al menos es prometedor ver que no todas las mujeres que reclutas están allí para mantenerte entretenido ".

Suzume estaba sentada en una especie de habitación ubicada cerca del club de sexo subterráneo de Naruto, donde había pasado todo el día. En algún momento, una de las órdenes de Tsunade la había obligado a levantarse y dirigirse a ella. Tan pronto como entró, su habilidad para controlarse había regresado, pero descubrió que no podía salir de la habitación.

No estaba segura de qué juego tenía intención de jugar Naruto con ella, pero estaba bastante consciente de que Moegi estaba ahora bajo su esclavitud cuando los gritos del joven kunoichi habían llegado a sus oídos en varias ocasiones. Una parte de ella se preguntaba si la mujer de cabello anaranjado ya lamentaba su decisión, pero como los gritos habían estado pasando la mayor parte del día, Suzume no podía negar que en ese momento parecía que probablemente estaba extremadamente satisfecha con ella. elección, al menos físicamente.

Un golpe sonó en su puerta, y Suzume pensó que lo ignoraría. Pero, ya que necesitaba información para escapar de su situación actual, decidió seguirle el juego. Moviéndose hacia la puerta, se sorprendió momentáneamente al encontrar a Yuugao al otro lado. Pero, el misterio de su presencia fue resuelto por la ira que ardía en los ojos del Capitán Anbu. Habiendo recibido la mirada de todas las mujeres de Naruto que había encontrado hasta ese momento, sospechaba que Moegi ardería con una ira similar la próxima vez que la encontrara.

"Aquí para recogerme para tu M ..." comenzó a decir Suzume.

Pero ella fue silenciada cuando Yuugao le dio un puñetazo al lado de la cara de Suzume que hizo añicos sus anteojos mientras le robaba la conciencia. Yuugao se paró sobre la mujer inconsciente y entró en la habitación después de haber pateado los pies de Suzume fuera del camino de la puerta. Ella agarró su espada envainada en su otra mano, y usó su pulgar para liberarla de la vaina lo suficiente como para sacarla fácilmente. Ella libró una pequeña guerra dentro de ella ya que sabía que no estaba actuando de una manera que Naruto aprobaba, pero que hasta ahora no había podido detenerse. Sin estar segura de qué haría a continuación, cerró la puerta detrás de ella, ya que no deseaba que la molestaran de una forma u otra.

Capítulo siguiente: Arco de venganza: Operación: Mata a Konan


	87. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 87

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío. Además, esta historia es una ficción de limón, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan. Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora. Gracias.

Capítulo 87: Arco de Venganza: Operación: Mata a Konan Parte I

Moegi sintió una profunda sensación de satisfacción mientras lentamente despertaba a su nueva vida como uno de los amantes de Naruto. Ella gimió de placer fantasmal cuando recordó que la habían tomado de varias maneras, lo que terminó con que la llevaran para que la follaran por última vez en la gran ducha ubicada entre el dormitorio principal y el Club N. Luego se dedicaron a limpiar levantarse para dormir un poco. Naruto había terminado primero, y la dejó sola para refrescarse en la cama.

Mientras estaba parada bajo el agua, había esperado sentir cierta sensación de nerviosismo con respecto a estar unida a un hombre que podría obligarla a hacer lo que él deseara. Sin embargo, en cambio, todo lo que sintió fue una sensación de satisfacción, especialmente cuando ella todavía podía sentir la semilla que él había depositado en ella goteando. Después de su ducha, se había movido hacia un espejo para estudiar. Después de quitar el amortiguador auxiliar restante y colocarlo alrededor de su muñeca para no perderlo, consideró la mejor manera de usar su cabello. La razón detrás de su deseo era que, si bien puede parecer bastante tonto en la superficie decir que había cambiado como resultado de las actividades del día, aún sentía que dormir con Naruto la había hecho un poco más madura. Ella sabía que no era el sexo dado que la mayoría de las veces podría mostrar cuán inmaduros estaban los mal preparados, ya que conocía a algunos kunoichi que habían necesitado poner sus carreras en el segundo plano al recibir bollos inesperados en el horno. Sin mencionar que ella sabía que algunos shinobi que se habían enredado en matrimonio se decían kunoichi en lo que se consideraban bodas de ballesta.

Sin embargo, considerando todo lo que había aprendido, entre los episodios de hacer el amor, sobre las ambiciones de Naruto y su familia. No pudo evitar sentir que estar con Naruto había sido realmente una experiencia alucinante. Uno que no había estado relacionado exclusivamente con el sexo. De pie frente al espejo, se había reído para sí misma al darse cuenta de que tal vez no era tan diferente de los kunoichi y shinobi que sabía cuyas vidas habían tomado una dirección drástica debido a una elección impulsiva donde uno no había considerado Todas las ramificaciones de lo que podría suceder. Pero, no se arrepintió en lo más mínimo, ya que descubrió que solo estaba preocupada por poder estar a la altura de los desafíos que sabía que Naruto enfrentaría ya que quería apoyarlo.

Decidiéndose por un aspecto más sofisticado, Moegi se quitó la corbata de la muñeca y se recogió el cabello en una cola de caballo que estaba ligeramente descentrada en la base de su cráneo y provocó que su cabello descansara sobre su hombro derecho. Ella había sonreído y decidió que era mucho mejor que simplemente invertir la dirección de sus coletas, pensando que sería similar a una forma perezosa de artistas de mostrar el paso del tiempo, como había estado considerando hacer.

Luego se dirigió a la habitación y encontró a Naruto en las últimas etapas de arreglar la cama. Al darse cuenta de ella, le preguntó: "¿Vas a buscar una nueva apariencia ahora?"

Ella asintió, mientras respondía: "Para ir con la nueva vida que traerá mañana".

Él le había sonreído mientras se acercaba a ella para darle un beso ligero, después de lo cual la levantó en sus brazos. Ella se rió alegremente cuando él la llevó a la cama como una novia mientras decía: "No tienes que cambiarte por mi cuenta".

Moegi rápidamente sacudió la cabeza y respondió: "No lo es. Acabo de sentir que, teniendo en cuenta la nueva perspectiva que me han mostrado hoy, tal vez un nuevo peinado sería apropiado. Pero sigo siendo tu dulce, si no tan inocente, Moegi.

Naruto se echó a reír antes de ponerla en la cama y bromeando diciendo: "Algo que las viejas sábanas atestiguarían".

Moegi sonrió mientras se recostaba a su lado, permitiéndole acurrucarse contra él y disfrutar de la sensación de su calor filtrándose en ella. Usando su hombro como almohada, rápidamente descubrió que el sueño la había alcanzado.

Un sueño que, al volverse más consciente, la había dejado casi en la posición exacta que recordaba haber tomado la noche anterior. Podía sentir la mano de Naruto en la parte baja de su espalda, y se divirtió porque allí también estaba su marca de zorro. Había elegido el lugar específicamente debido a la noción de que las mujeres que tenían tatuajes allí eran bastante promiscuas, lo que, aunque no esperaba mostrar con regularidad a personas aleatorias en la calle. La excitaba saber que marcaba ese lado de ella que ahora pertenecía a Naruto.

Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba considerando la mejor manera de mostrar ese nuevo lado para despertar a Naruto, escuchó los sonidos húmedos que le hicieron darse cuenta de que alguien ya la había golpeado. Lo cual, aunque había pensado que Naruto estaba vinculado a muchas de las mujeres con las que vivía en el Hidden Eddy Inn. Todavía no la había preparado mentalmente para la posibilidad de despertar a la vista del Hokage arrodillado entre las piernas de Naruto con una mano envuelta alrededor de la base de su polla, mientras ella giraba su lengua alrededor de su cabeza. Ni que estaría completamente desnuda mientras lo hacía.

"Lady Tsunade", dijo Moegi suavemente consciente de que Naruto todavía estaba dormido.

Los ojos marrón miel del Hokage brillaron con diversión mientras se concentraba en ella antes de preguntar: "¿Realmente parece que es el momento de usar títulos?" Luego volvió su atención al pilar de carne ante ella. Moegi observó con asombro cómo el Hokage envolvió sus labios alrededor de él y luego lo hizo desaparecer tragándolo hasta la base. Lo dejó enterrado en su garganta por unos momentos, antes de revertir el curso y luego comenzó a acariciar su vara que ahora estaba cubierta con su saliva. Naruto gimió mientras dormía, haciendo que una sonrisa de satisfacción apareciera en la cara de Tsunade, mientras ella se reenfocaba en Moegi para preguntar: "Entonces, ¿fue anoche todo lo que soñaste que sería?"

Moegi sintió una sensación de desconexión surrealista similar a la que sintió cuando Sakura la llevó a la Guarida debido a lo increíble que era la escena que se desarrollaba ante ella. Después de todo, en el pasado cada vez que había conversado con el Hokage se había relacionado con una misión que había completado o asignado. Sin embargo, ahora la mujer estaba arrodillada desnuda ante ella mientras acariciaba la misma polla que solo la noche anterior había sido enterrada en su interior, mientras le preguntaba qué tan buena había sido. Para su sorpresa, a pesar de lo extraño del momento, ella sonrió mientras respondía: "Creo que sabes perfectamente que fue todo eso y más". Al final estaba a punto de rogarle que se detuviera porque no creo que mi coño pueda aguantar más ".

Tsunade sorprendió a Moegi cuando se movió de su lugar entre las piernas de Naruto para arrodillarse ante ella. Luego agarró las rodillas de la mujer de cabello naranja para abrir las piernas y dijo: "Mejor déjame echar un vistazo".

"Estoy bien ... realmente", dijo Moegi sonrojándose de vergüenza mientras el líder de su pueblo miraba intensamente su flor rosa.

Tsunade bajó la cara hacia la mujer más joven y le dio una sonrisa juguetona y dijo: "No hay nada de qué avergonzarse. Soy médico después de todo.

Luego le dio una gran lamida a la honeypot de Moegi que comenzó en la parte inferior y concluyó con deslizar el timbre de placer del joven kunoichi. Moegi dejó escapar un fuerte gemido como resultado, seguido por varios más cuando el Hokage comenzó a lamer enérgicamente a la cunnie de la kunoichi.

Moegi no podía creer cuán precisa era la fantasía que tenía de la vida amorosa de Naruto. A pesar de que Tsunade reemplazó a Sakura, se acercó un poco más cuando Naruto reveló que se había despertado mientras acariciaba su polla diciendo: "No es como si dejaras una tarea a medio terminar, Tsunade".

La Senju apartó su boca del ahora brillante coño de Moegi para contrarrestar burlonamente: "No tienes a nadie más que a ti mismo a quien culpar. Una vez que se quejó de lo rudo que había sido, tuve el honor de asegurarme de que no había hecho ningún daño grave con ese kunoichi imapaler que llevas.

Poniéndose de rodillas detrás de su amante rubio, Naruto la hizo gemir cuando se arrodilló detrás de ella para que sus piernas descansaran fuera de las de ella y le frotaran el coño mientras comentaba lo mojada que estaba, "No sé, parece que hay más que un poco de autosatisfacción involucrada ".

Insertando su dedo medio e índice dentro de Moegi para mantenerla gimiendo haciendo cosquillas en las paredes interiores de su túnel de amor, Tsunade miró por encima del hombro para responder: "Todos los grandes médicos disfrutan ayudando a los demás".

Naruto se rió entre dientes antes de hacerla gemir frotando su polla a lo largo de sus labios sedosos y babeantes antes de decir: "Entonces imagino que no te importa si tengo estos labios aquí para lidiar con la hinchazón que parece estar experimentando". Él no esperó una respuesta mientras enterraba su polla dentro de su amante rubia haciendo que ella gimiera con bastante satisfacción.

Tsunade centró su mirada en la cara llena de placer de Moegi y, dirigiéndose a su amante, dijo: "Solo asegúrate de recompensarme con una nueva inyección de tu semen". Luego bajó la boca hacia el coño de su compañero kunoichi y usó su lengua para concentrarse en el clítoris de Moegi.

Naruto gimió cuando su coño se enroscó alrededor de su vara mientras la movía de un lado a otro dentro de ella. Al encontrarla demasiado apretada debido a que sus piernas estaban juntas, respondió: "Eso no debería ser demasiado difícil".

Moegi observó a Naruto conducir repetidamente hacia Tsunade y sintió el placer que el Hokage estaba generando en su pico cada vez que golpeaba sus caderas contra la parte trasera de Tsunade. La kunoichi de cabello anaranjado se aferró a las sábanas debajo de ella mientras gemía delirantemente de placer con los dedos y la lengua estimulando su generador de placer primario. Uno que se sobrecargó cuando la lengua del Hokage se retiró solo para que ella chupara el clítoris de Moegi, que arqueó la espalda mientras gritaba en éxtasis.

A Tsunade no se le dio la oportunidad de disfrutar de su logro cuando Naruto la levantó por las rodillas y volvió a caer sobre la cama. Ahora recostado sobre él, Naruto mantuvo su agarre sobre sus rodillas para separarlas y luego comenzó a presionar rápidamente su polla contra ella. Tsunade gritó cuando comenzó a arquear la espalda cuando su polla comenzó a romper su matriz una y otra vez.

Mirando por encima de su hombro, sintió que su corazón se desmayaba por el deseo y la lujuria que sus ojos reflejaban por ella, así que entre gemidos dijo: "¡Bésame!"

Naruto instantáneamente obedeció apretando sus labios contra los de ella por un momento, antes de tirar para dejar que sus lenguas bailaran juntas al aire libre. Sus manos buscaron sus senos, que acarició mientras sus dedos pulgar e índice le pellizcaban los pezones. Tsunade encontró un delicado equilibrio, ya que le pellizcaría los pezones para acercarla al borde de la liberación, pero luego se detendría para recuperarse lo suficiente como para evitar caerse. Pero el equilibrio se rompió cuando la lengua revitalizada de Moegi de repente provocó su clítoris y la hizo llorar al caer en el abismo del placer orgásmico.

Naruto hizo lo mismo mientras enterraba su polla profundamente dentro de Tsunade cuando su coño comenzó a ordeñarlo por su semilla. Le dio a su matriz lo que deseaba cuando comenzó a disparar corriente tras corriente hacia ella. Tsunade se hundió encima de él, y luego dejó escapar un gemido de pérdida cuando Moegi lo sacó de su vaina de terciopelo.

La kunoichi de cabello naranja le dio varios golpes a su polla antes de envolverla con su boca. Él gimió cuando su lengua dio vueltas alrededor de su todavía sensible cabeza de pene, incitándola a gemir por el sabor de su esperma mezclado con la esencia de Tsunade. Moegi luego se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas y lo guió dentro de ella, dejando escapar un suave gemido mientras se hundía en su poste. Una vez que estuvo enterrado por completo dentro de ella, ella levantó la cadera de Tsunade para que su trasero descansara sobre su pecho, y enterró su rostro en el arranque de Hokage cuando comenzó a apretar las caderas contra las de él.

Naruto gimió cuando Moegi se deslizó de un lado a otro con su polla acurrucada en su interior. Mientras tanto, Tsunade también dejó escapar un gemido profundo cuando regresó al mundo para encontrar la lengua de Moegi explorando dentro de ella mientras buscaba la semilla de Naruto. Al encontrarse con los ojos de la joven kunoichi, dijo: "Ciertamente, te has adaptado a todo esto bastante rápido".

"Es bastante difícil encontrar una razón para no hacerlo", dijo Moegi mientras apartaba la boca del sabroso quim del Hokage, "cuando uno ve lo feliz que esta vida te ha hecho".

"Mmm, qué feliz", respondió Tsunade cuando Moegi volvió a comerla. Luego miró por encima del hombro y le sacó la lengua gimiendo en la boca cuando él se inclinó para tragárselo. Ella extendió la mano sobre su hombro para jalar su boca contra la de ella más firmemente, mientras sus manos buscaban sus tetas para encontrarla.

Moegi observó a los labios de Naruto y Tsunade alejarse el uno del otro para mirarse a los ojos. En ese momento, rápidamente reconoció que Tsunade sería otra mujer cuyo chakra era Naranja, ya que podía ver la profundidad del amor y la devoción que los dos tenían el uno por el otro mientras se miraban el alma. Pero, desapareció tan rápido como sus bocas chocaron nuevamente mientras se besaban hambrientos.

Volviendo a enfocarse en el chorrito del Hokage, se sumergió nuevamente mientras reflexionaba que a pesar de la antorcha que había llevado para Naruto, su propio chakra probablemente estaba en el rango verde. Pero, no estaba desanimada por este hecho, ya que reconoció que probablemente había sido un largo camino antes de que Tsunade alcanzara su nivel de cercanía con Naruto. Un camino que esperaba explorar, por mucho que descubriera que estaba ansiosa por presenciar a Tsunade correrse de su lengua.

Un evento que parecía estar cerca cuando notó que los gemidos amortiguados del Hokage se hacían más fuertes. Enfocando su lengua en el clítoris de Tsunade, aceleró su propia acción de la cadera ya que quería ver a Naruto y su amante Senju llegar al clímax juntos, pero separados. Debido a que apretó la varilla enterrada dentro de ella mientras trabajaba sus caderas cada vez más rápido, Naruto gimió en la boca de Tsunade antes de decir: "Mierda, estoy a punto de correrse".

"Yo también", Tsunade gimió de acuerdo. Moegi eligió ese momento para apretar su boca sobre el clítoris de la mujer rubia que chupó, encendiéndola. "Estoy cumming !!!!"

Naruto, a su vez, elige ese momento para dejar de luchar contra su propia liberación, lo que provocó que Moegi separara rápidamente su boca mientras gritaba: "¡Yo también!" Sintiendo que Naruto se corría pintando su útero mientras ella llegaba al clímax, agotó su fuerza para que cayera hacia atrás sobre la cama. Ella suspiró perdida cuando su polla se deslizó fuera de ella, pero simplemente se quedó quieta mientras Tsunade se extendía sobre Naruto y ella.

La habitación estaba en silencio, excepto por el sonido de los tres recuperando el aliento, al menos hasta que Tsunade se agitó. Rodando de los cuerpos debajo de ella, se arrastró hacia Moegi y simplemente le dio a la kunoichi un beso apasionado y húmedo como agradecimiento por el orgasmo que le habían dado. Moegi le devolvió el beso con entusiasmo, y cuando terminó dijo: "De nada".

Tsunade sonrió y dio un beso más suave antes de girarse para mirar a Naruto mientras se movía para recostarse contra la cabecera de la cama. Ella se arrastró a su lado y Naruto dijo: "¡Gracias! Mi princesa senju Si no me hubieras convencido de seguir con Suzume, probablemente no estaría aquí ahora mismo.

Moegi se sentó y vio otra señal de cuán profundos estaban los dos conectados, ya que era evidente para ella que Tsunade había necesitado escuchar eso. Ella asintió agradecida y luego apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho, obviamente consolándose en el corazón que latía por dentro.

Moegil se sintió un poco como si estuviera entrometiéndose, al menos hasta que Naruto le sonrió diciendo: "¿No te unirás a nosotros?" Ella asintió rápidamente y se acomodó en su otro lado para disfrutar de un abrazo después del coito.

Se sentaron en silencio en su mayor parte hasta que Naruto notó algo en el gabinete más cercano a la cama y preguntó: "¿Qué es ese archivo? "

Tsunade apartó la cabeza del pecho de su amante y se giró para agarrarla mientras respondía: "Mientras entretenías a Moegi. Le pedí a Yuugao que investigara a Suzume.

Naruto frunció el ceño ante la mención de Suzume, pero lo que realmente lo impulsó fue que Tsunade probablemente le había dicho a Yuugao por qué quería que se investigara el trasfondo de la mujer. Tomando el archivo de Tsunade, preguntó: "¿Cómo Yuugao tomó las noticias?"

Tsunade se encogió de hombros y respondió: "Obviamente estaba preocupada, ¿por qué?"

Su ceño se profundizó cuando ella dijo: "Ella realmente no reacciona bien cuando la gente me ataca de la nada".

Tsunade ahuecó su rostro, mientras ella decía: "Mi amor, ese es el caso para todos nosotros". Naruto le sonrió, pero no llegó exactamente a sus ojos. Tsunade tuvo una idea de por qué, ya que podía sentir que Yuugao estaba en el Club N, y se sintió bastante en conflicto. Como resultado, ella comenzó a compartir la preocupación de su amante de que podría no haber sido inteligente involucrar al Capitán Anbu.

Estaba a punto de levantarse de la cama para ver a Suzume con miedo de que ahora hubiera un cuerpo para limpiar, pero se detuvo cuando Naruto le preguntó: "Supongo que lo lees. ¿Algo importante?

Tsunade frunció el ceño y se preguntó si Naruto solo estaba ganando tiempo, ya que probablemente tendría que reaccionar con dureza hacia Yuugao si ella hubiera asesinado a Suzume a sangre fría. Como tal, ella se imaginó que él esperaba retrasar ese momento el mayor tiempo posible. Suspiró pensando que Suzume no se mataría si se demoraban, así que dijo: "No de sus registros oficiales, ya que realmente no parece haber mucho interés en ellos. Por mucho que pareciera, ella era una kunoichi bonita de nivel medio que se especializó en las artes. Parecía participar en algunas misiones de recopilación de información, donde principalmente desempeñaba el papel de una mujer noble o una cortesana para infiltrarse y extraer información. No se dice explícitamente, pero era evidente que no tenía muchas reservas para acostarse con sus objetivos. Lo que nos lleva a lo que no está en su registro,

A pesar de sus preocupaciones actuales sobre las posibles acciones del Capitán Anbu hacia Suzume, Tsunade quedó impresionada con la forma en que la mujer y su equipo de miembros de la Familia habían aparecido bastante en las actividades nocturnas de los Instructores Chunin. Informó a su amante y agregó: "Parece que Suzume vivía una doble vida mucho antes de que probablemente comenzara a sospechar de ti. Durante el día, ella es una instructora descortés y educada que le enseña a nuestra kunoichi las habilidades que necesitarán para integrarse en la alta sociedad. Pero por la noche, es una mujer que busca pasar un buen rato con un pequeño libro negro lleno de nombres, incluidos algunos de los instructores con los que trabajó. Muchos de los cuales no parecen ser más sabios con los que se acostaron.

Naruto asintió archivando la información, ya que estaba seguro de que Yuugao no había matado a Suzume ya que creía que Tsunade ahora podría temer. Sintiendo el flujo y reflujo de las emociones de su amante de cabello púrpura a través de la marca del zorro, creyó que había sido algo muy cercano. Sin embargo, en lugar de que alguien temiera el castigo por un delito mayor, tenía la sensación de que Yuugao temía su apariencia de manera similar a un niño que se porta mal en la escuela mientras espera la llegada de un padre. Aun así, sintió que ella había corrido hasta la línea ya que todavía podía sentir una ira ardiente, que era lo que le decía que Suzume todavía estaba vivo.

Estaba a punto de irse, pero se detuvo cuando Tsunade dijo: "Aún así, Shiho también encontró algo de interés en ese cofre".

"Eso fue rápido", respondió Naruto deslizándose entre las dos mujeres para agarrar una bata.

"Ella realmente no ha tenido tiempo de profundizar en demasiados detalles, pero consideró que valía la pena mencionar que parece que la mujer que entrenó a Suzume era Biwako Sarutobi", dijo Tsunade saliendo de la cama y siguiendo su estela.

Naruto frunció el ceño cuando sacó una bata fresca de un tocador y se la entregó a Tsunade para que ella pudiera vestirse. Él agarró uno para sí mismo y dijo: "¿La abuela de Konohamaru era su sensei en lo que respecta a combatir a las personas que usan el Enlace? ¿Eso significa que el Tercer Hokage lo sabía?

"No lo creo", respondió Tsunade cuando terminó de atar la bata. Ella sonrió por un momento cuando parecía que Naruto había elegido uno de los más pequeños para que las mejillas de su trasero se asomaran si ella levantaba un brazo. Pero, la hizo relajarse un poco, ya que mostraba la confianza que Naruto tenía en Yuugao. Centrándose nuevamente en el tema actual, agregó: "Sin embargo, le dije a Shiho que se concentrara en el diario de Biwako".

"Bien", respondió Naruto mientras agarraba otra bata para Moegi al notar que se levantaba de la cama.

"¿Por qué elegirías esa?" Moegi preguntó haber decidido unirse a ellos, ya que pensó que iban a enfrentar a Suzume.

Naruto fue quien respondió mientras explicaba: "Nos dará una idea de por qué eligió a Suzume como aprendiz. Lo que podría darnos algunas ideas sobre cómo manejarla ".

Tsunade miró fijamente la parte posterior de la cabeza de Naruto mientras se dirigía hacia el Club N a través del cuarto de baño conectado. No estaba demasiado sorprendida de que pareciera que él quería mantener a Suzume al alcance de la mano, particularmente porque la mujer había estado bastante dispuesta a sacrificar a personas inocentes para completar su objetivo de eliminarlo. Era una mentalidad que su amante encontraba completamente desagradable, particularmente porque había visto a su madre sellada dentro de él como un espíritu de chakra destinado a ayudarlo a domar al Kyuubi. En lugar de permitirle el privilegio de ser madre que había estado anhelando. Además, era un espíritu que no pertenecía a las mujeres con las que Naruto había elegido hasta ahora compartir su vida y por eso había tratado de desconectarse por miedo a terminar en su situación actual. Todavía, estaba sorprendida de que no hubiera más enojo por parte de él cuando se dirigía a la mujer fuera de cómo había usado a Moegi, por lo que dijo: "No pareces particularmente enojada con ella considerando que casi te mata. ¿Te importaría explicar por qué? Mi amor."

Naruto hizo una pausa por un momento mientras se giraba para enfocarse en ella, antes de explicar: "Supongo que es porque fuera de su disposición a ofrecerle a Moegi para verificar sus creencias sobre mí, sus tácticas realmente no diferían mucho de las mías. " Tsunade estaba a punto de protestar, pero ella se detuvo cuando él levantó la mano y le dijo: "Recordemos cómo sedujimos a Mabui a nuestro lado. Utilicé un jutsu que implantó experiencias que compartí con mis amantes para llevarla a un estado de excitación que me permitió aislarla. Luego la até a mí y luego la forcé a olvidar hasta que pudiéramos hacer nuestro lanzamiento más tarde ". Cruzando los brazos, se encontró con los ojos color miel de Tsunade cuando dijo: "Siendo completamente honesto, fuera de ella tratando de matarme, nuestras tácticas fueron bastante similares. Así, Lo único que me puede disgustar es que estaba dispuesta a manipular a Moegi para que actuara como cebo en lugar de exponerse. Pero, incluso entonces, entiendo que ella estaba pensando. Que era la mejor opción que tenía, ya que realmente no podía acudir a ti o al liderazgo de la aldea ".

Naruto se dio la vuelta mientras se movía para ingresar al Club N, y Tsunade no pudo evitar sonreír, ya que parecía que Moegi se había enamorado más de él por su respuesta. Después de él, Tsunade sospechaba que la razón por la que parecía que Naruto no estaba seguro de cómo tratar con Suzume, ya que hasta ese momento no se había molestado en verse obligado a las mujeres que habían intentado matarlo, era porque siempre había tenido un agudo sentido del espíritu de la mujer. Incluso alguien como Fuuka, aunque Tsunade sospechaba que había sido la vulnerabilidad del antiguo ghoul al encontrarse viva otra vez lo que había atraído a Naruto. Sin embargo, Suzume había logrado, si no cegar su visión de los corazones de las mujeres a su alrededor, tal vez hizo él le pregunta si todavía funcionaba bien, ya que ella había logrado proyectar una vulnerabilidad que realmente no había existido. Todavía, Tsunade diría que la información obtenida de sus muchas experiencias con el sexo opuesto seguía siendo tan aguda como siempre, que era cómo había visto tan fácilmente a través de su disfraz cuando ella había tratado de envenenarlo. Después de todo, aunque parecía que Suzume había estado viviendo una doble vida durante bastante tiempo. No era la capa exterior a la que Naruto se sintió atraído. Sin embargo, él se había interesado en su bienestar después de su primer intento de embriagarlo, solo para que ella revelara que estaba apuntando a su vida, y como tal, temía permitirle caer más profundamente en su órbita como tantos otros. las mujeres lo habían hecho, introducirían un veneno en la Familia que él había creado. Particularmente, ya que también parecía que Suzume prefería una vida de una noche y botines. Por lo tanto, para ese fin, Tsunade creía que Naruto era de la opinión de que probablemente sería mejor asegurarse de que sus controles sobre Suzume estuvieran completos, y luego mantenerla lo más lejos posible de él y de la Familia. Por supuesto, eso era si él también tenía razón sobre Yuugao y Suzume todavía estaba presente para presentar un problema.

Había sido una noche relativamente tranquila para Suzume, especialmente teniendo en cuenta la forma en que la dormían, cuya evidencia se mostraba por los moretones en su rostro. Sin embargo, eso no quería decir que sentía que estaba fuera de peligro cuando se había despertado para encontrar una espada enterrada en la cama al lado de su cabeza hasta la empuñadura. Además, cuando se vio obligada a regresar a la habitación donde había pasado la mayor parte del día anterior, descubrió que la mujer que imaginaba que estaba allí inclinada sobre la barra con una botella de licor abierta a mano. Una botella que solía llenar su vaso varias veces en el corto tiempo desde que Suzume había entrado.

También en ese período de tiempo, Yuugao había hecho un punto para ni siquiera mirar en su dirección como si temiera lo que haría. Dejado a sus propios pensamientos, Suzume se dio cuenta de que el Capitán Anbu probablemente lamentaba su asalto, lo que hacía evidente que cualquier otra cosa que fuera el objetivo de Naruto para ella, probablemente implicaba que ella permaneciera ilesa. El pensamiento no la calmó exactamente, ya que rápidamente inventó un escenario en el que, después de inclinarla por completo a su voluntad, la usaría para corromper a generaciones enteras de kunoichi. Probablemente, involucrando clases donde algunas de las teorías sobre la seducción que ella le enseñaría a kunoichi fueron puestas en práctica con él como benefactor.

Sin embargo, lo que también la inquietaba era la espada que Yuugao había dejado enterrada en su cama. Particularmente, ya que Suzume imagina que lo hizo para dejar un mensaje claro. Lo cual era que ella todavía estaba respirando porque Naruto lo estaba.

Suzume encontró el mensaje, sin mencionar la manera en que se había entregado, lo cual era bastante inquietante para su visión del mundo del Corruptor que era Naruto. Si bien ella había atribuido la interferencia de Tsunade, Sakura, Ino y Hinata, sin mencionar la desesperación que habían demostrado por salvarlo como resultado de su frenada hasta el punto en que no podían imaginar un mundo sin él. Las acciones de Yuugao no podrían explicarse tan fácilmente. Particularmente desde entonces, aunque la ira detrás del ataque podría simplemente demostrar que se había roto de la misma manera que Tsunade y los demás. No coincidía exactamente con cómo la mujer de cabello púrpura la había dejado viva. Se podría explicar que cualquiera de las acciones se debe a que él tiene un uso para ella. Las dos acciones juntas no encajaban. Suzume creía esto porque, para Yuugao estar lo suficientemente molesto como para atacarla, significaba que el Capitán Anbu había aprendido lo que había tratado de hacerle a Naruto, lo que significaba que ella habría sido informada de su supervivencia, y más aún hasta el punto de que él quería que ella permaneciera ilesa. podría jugar sus juegos. Para Suzume, esto significaba que Yuugao había ocultado su deseo de dañarla, lo que no encajaba exactamente con una mujer rota que veía su existencia como dependiente de su Maestro Corruptor. Esto fue porque si Yuugao estaba tan desquiciado. Entonces, el proceso de pensamiento que probablemente habría estado usando era que estaba actuando en el mejor interés de Naruto mientras que sus otros esclavos no lo estaban, y a su vez para Suzume eso significaba que no se habría despertado esa mañana. Porque la espada de la mujer Anbu no habría matado la almohada de Suzume. lo que significaba que ella habría sido informada de su supervivencia, y más aún hasta el punto de que él quería que ella permaneciera ilesa para poder jugar sus juegos. Para Suzume, esto significaba que Yuugao había ocultado su deseo de dañarla, lo que no encajaba exactamente con una mujer rota que veía su existencia como dependiente de su Maestro Corruptor. Esto fue porque si Yuugao estaba tan desquiciado. Entonces, el proceso de pensamiento que probablemente habría estado usando era que estaba actuando en el mejor interés de Naruto mientras que sus otros esclavos no lo estaban, y a su vez para Suzume eso significaba que no se habría despertado esa mañana. Porque la espada de la mujer Anbu no habría matado la almohada de Suzume. lo que significaba que ella habría sido informada de su supervivencia, y más aún hasta el punto de que él quería que ella permaneciera ilesa para poder jugar sus juegos. Para Suzume, esto significaba que Yuugao había ocultado su deseo de dañarla, lo que no encajaba exactamente con una mujer rota que veía su existencia como dependiente de su Maestro Corruptor. Esto fue porque si Yuugao estaba tan desquiciado. Entonces, el proceso de pensamiento que probablemente habría estado usando era que estaba actuando en el mejor interés de Naruto mientras que sus otros esclavos no lo estaban, y a su vez para Suzume eso significaba que no se habría despertado esa mañana. Porque la espada de la mujer Anbu no habría matado la almohada de Suzume. Esto significaba que Yuugao había ocultado su deseo de dañarla, lo que no encajaba exactamente con una mujer rota que veía su existencia como dependiente de su Maestro Corruptor. Esto fue porque si Yuugao estaba tan desquiciado. Entonces, el proceso de pensamiento que probablemente habría estado usando era que estaba actuando en el mejor interés de Naruto mientras que sus otros esclavos no lo estaban, y a su vez para Suzume eso significaba que no se habría despertado esa mañana. Porque la espada de la mujer Anbu no habría matado la almohada de Suzume. Esto significaba que Yuugao había ocultado su deseo de dañarla, lo que no encajaba exactamente con una mujer rota que veía su existencia como dependiente de su Maestro Corruptor. Esto fue porque si Yuugao estaba tan desquiciado. Entonces, el proceso de pensamiento que probablemente habría estado usando era que estaba actuando en el mejor interés de Naruto mientras que sus otros esclavos no lo estaban, y a su vez para Suzume eso significaba que no se habría despertado esa mañana. Porque la espada de la mujer Anbu no habría matado la almohada de Suzume. y a su vez a Suzume eso significaba que no se habría despertado esa mañana. Porque la espada de la mujer Anbu no habría matado la almohada de Suzume. y a su vez a Suzume eso significaba que no se habría despertado esa mañana. Porque la espada de la mujer Anbu no habría matado la almohada de Suzume.

El hecho de que sí, le mostró a Suzume que Yuugao sabía que estaba actuando en contra de los deseos de Naruto, pero que aún no había podido evitarlo. Pero lo más importante, le mostró que la mujer no tenía ningún control que le impidiera actuar en contra de sus deseos. Lo que significaba que solo había sido el miedo de Yuugao de molestarlo lo que la había detenido. Sin embargo, al estudiar el comportamiento de la mujer, no mostraba miedo al dolor o incluso la muerte. Pero, simplemente por miedo a decepcionarlo, algo que Suzume no podía negar cuando la mujer se puso rígida notablemente cuando la puerta que Naruto y Moegi habían desaparecido el día anterior comenzó a abrirse.

Aunque Naruto estaba seguro de que Yuugao no había matado a Suzume, todavía sintió una oleada de alivio cuando la vio sentada en la misma mesa en la que ella había estado cuando él se fue. . Sin embargo, rápidamente vio el moretón de aspecto enojado que ella lucía en el lado izquierdo de su cara y que parecía que le faltaban las gafas. Después de entrecerrar los ojos para asegurarse de que era él quien había entrado, Naruto pudo ver que la presencia de la mujer estaba visiblemente aliviada. Lo cual no significaba que estaba contenta de verlo, pero probablemente lo consideraba la menor amenaza inmediata.

Contuvo el ceño fruncido ya que no estaba seguro de cómo manejar mejor la situación ya que por un lado podía entender la reacción de Yuugao. Sin embargo, si quería convencer a Suzume de que no era el tipo de persona que ella creía que era, sentía que sería importante dejar en claro que no estaba contento de que ella fuera atacada. Naruto agarró una silla mientras se cerraba con la mesa donde estaba sentado Suzume. Lo colocó de modo que, mientras estaba sentado, pudiera mirar a Yuugao, que aún no se había girado para enfrentarlos. Esto lo dejó sentado más cerca de Suzume, lo que le permitió a Tsunade usar la silla que había estado usando el día anterior, mientras que Moegi ocupó la que ella había usado anteriormente.

Naruto podía decir que su nuevo amante no estaba muy seguro de qué hacer con la situación, ya que probablemente quería preguntarle a Suzume sobre el moretón. Pero, como ni él ni Tsunade habían comentado al respecto, ella probablemente estaba en silencio para seguir su ejemplo. Él le dedicó una sonrisa rápida y tranquilizadora, antes de decirle a Suzume: "Supongo que deberíamos comenzar hoy abordando la pregunta obvia de lo que le sucedió a Su cara, Suzume. Yuugao, ¿debería asumir que tu presencia esta mañana no es pura coincidencia?

El Capitán Anbu suspiró y girándose para mirarlo respondió: "No".

Naruto contuvo un suspiro, ya que realmente esperaba que la respuesta hubiera sido sí. Sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando Suzume interrumpió: "Sea cual sea el juego en el que estés jugando, simplemente déjalo y ahórranos todos los problemas".

Yuugao rápidamente se movió hacia la mujer enojada cuando dijo: "¡Él no me trató de eso, estúpida perra!" ¡La única razón por la que todavía estás respirando es porque la cagaste!

"Eso es suficiente", gritó Naruto con algo de calor, haciendo que su amante enojado se detuviera. Al tranquilizar a algunos, dijo: "Yuugao, no te obligaré a disculparte, pero voy a castigarte. Ven aca." Suzume observó sorprendida mientras la mujer seguía obedeciendo su orden y sospechaba que ni siquiera había necesitado usar la Voz para hacerlo. Cuando ella estaba a su lado, él ordenó: "Inclínate sobre mi regazo".

Yuugao se puso rígido y Suzume por un momento sintió que rechazaría la orden. Esperaba que la mujer no cumpliera, ya que si él usara la Voz, podría confirmarle que sería capaz de sentir su uso incluso cuando no estuviera dirigida a ella. La razón por la que esperaba que ese fuera el caso sería porque si ella notaba que él lo usaba con ciertas mujeres, podría señalar posibles aliados. Sin embargo, Naruto no repitió su pedido y no parecía tener ninguna prisa por hacer que el Capitán Anbu lo obedeciera.

Tampoco necesitaba demasiado para la decepción de Suzume ya que después de unos latidos ella obedeció. Naruto rápidamente se bajó los pantalones exponiendo su culo y su coño a Suzume y luego bajó la mano hacia su trasero. Levantó la mano para entregar otra, así que Suzume dirigió su mirada primero a Tsunade para evaluar cómo estaba reaccionando el Hokage. No estaba demasiado sorprendida de descubrir que Tsunade no parecía molesta por la vista. De hecho, para el Instructor, ella casi parecía bastante complacida, como si Naruto estuviera disciplinando al miembro rebelde de su harén mostrando su crecimiento como su cabeza.

A continuación, Suzume dirigió su atención a Moegi, y para su sorpresa, la joven kunoichi no parecía estar molesta por lo que estaba presenciando o exhibiendo signos de que lamentaba su elección. Estaba bastante sorprendida por esto ya que si Moegi realmente solo se hubiera unido el día anterior. Suzume imaginó que ver a Naruto pegarle a una mujer adulta provocaría algún tipo de reflexión sobre la elección que había hecho la joven. Como tal, Moegi aparentemente estaba de acuerdo con eso hizo que Suzume sospechara que gran parte de ayer había sido una excitación.

Al llegar a su decimoquinto ataque, Naruto se detuvo dejando el culo de Yuugao rojo brillante. Suzume lo observó tratando de detectar si la vista lo excitaba, pero todo lo que vio fue una seriedad severa que se reflejó en su tono cuando preguntó, la mujer tendida sobre su regazo, "Yuugao, ¿le hiciste algo más anoche? "

Los ojos de Suzume se abrieron de par en par cuando no se le había ocurrido la idea, ya que había sentido que la espada plantada en la cama había sido esencialmente una advertencia para ella sobre las consecuencias que podía esperar que le sucediera si lastimaba a Naruto. Sin embargo, ella comenzó a sentir un nuevo vestigio de miedo de que podría haber sido una mala dirección, de modo que cuando un veneno u otra calamidad le sucedió, Yuugao no se sospecharía ya que ya había hecho un intento y la había dejado ir. Sin embargo, rápidamente se calmó, mientras comenzaba a preguntarse si eso era lo que Naruto quería, especialmente porque sentía que el Capitán Anbu debería darse cuenta sin importar cuán inteligente planeara, a menos que tuviera las mismas exenciones que Sakura o el chakra de Ino parecían permitirse en ese momento. fácilmente podría hacer que la persona confesara.

Como resultado, esto hizo que Suzume sospechara rápidamente que se trataba de Naruto que la estaba llevando a una estratagema para hacerla sentir que no era un villano. Rápidamente giró un escenario donde Yuugao, diría que sí que la había envenenado y que Naruto rápidamente ordenaría a Tsunade que actuara, quien luego informaría que algo la habría matado de lo contrario si no lo hubiera hecho, por lo menos al menos irse ella con algunos sentimientos positivos por la rubia.

Por eso estaba contenta de que se lo guardara, especialmente Yuugao simplemente sacudió la cabeza, antes de confesar: "No, solo la golpeé".

Naruto frunció el ceño pero dijo: "¿Eso es todo lo que hiciste?"

Suzume no tuvo la sensación de que Naruto estaba usando la voz en ella, lo que lo hizo algo impresionante ya que después de un momento Yuugao agregó con una voz que sonaba cerca de las lágrimas, "Yo ... había planeado matarla. Realmente quería, pero al final, enterré mi espada en la cama para asegurarme de que supiera lo cerca que había estado.

Naturalmente, ella todavía sentía que la escena que sucedía podría ser una excitación para tratar de engañarla de alguna manera. Sin embargo, cuando Naruto comenzó a darle más golpes al trasero de la mujer Anbu, ella no tuvo la sensación de que lo estaba disfrutando. Además, aunque no parecía que se estuviera conteniendo cuando el enrojecimiento del culo de Yuugao atestiguaba la fuerza detrás de sus golpes, Suzume sabía que, como Capitán Anbu, Yuugao sería muy resistente a la tortura. Entonces, aunque no dudaba de que las nalgadas dolían, no sentía que fueran la causa de la emoción que acababa de escuchar en la confesión de Yuugao.

Naruto se detuvo después de dar otros quince azotes y tiró de los pantalones de Yuugao para cubrir su trasero. Al ponerla de pie, dijo: "Estoy decepcionado de ti". Lo que sorprendió a Suzume fue que apareció una mirada de dolor en el rostro de Yuugao que reflejaba que sus palabras probablemente la lastimaban más que las nalgadas que acababa de pronunciar. El Instructor Chunin vio una pequeña grieta en la cara severa que Naruto había usado desde que comenzó a interrogarla, y ella tuvo la sensación de que quería extender la mano para acariciarla y suavizar el golpe. Pero no lo hizo, ya que usó palabras al decir: "Sin embargo, me alegra que te hayas abstenido de cumplir tu deseo. Sin embargo, es mejor que no vuelva a suceder, así que quiero que les diga personalmente a aquellos que podrían buscar su daño que Suzume está bajo mi protección ".

Yuugao asintió antes de girarse para irse. Sin embargo, Suzume no estaba exactamente contenta cuando dijo: "Eso es todo, ella admite que quería ..."

"¡Cierra la boca, Suzume!" Tsunade dijo claramente usando la Voz mientras seguía la orden de la mujer.

Moegi se estremeció un poco y preguntó: "Eso fue extraño, ¿usaste esa habilidad para mandarnos?"

Suzume estaba complacido con la pregunta de kunoichi, ya que confirmaba que otras mujeres atadas a Naruto sentirían su uso. Estudió a Naruto por el rabillo del ojo, ya que quería ver si estaba preocupado por la información que le llegaba. Pero, al darse cuenta de que no era así, sintió que parte de la esperanza que la información le había dado comenzó a desvanecerse, ya que sugería que cualquier influencia que Naruto tenía sobre las mujeres que le había vinculado, no era por el uso de la Voz que lo mantuvo Comenzó a darse cuenta de que era posible que todas las mujeres atadas a él estuvieran bastante felices de serlo.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás de Yuugao, Naruto se volvió hacia Suzume para decirle: "Lamento lo que te pasó. Me ocuparé de que no te vuelvan a lastimar mis amantes. Naruto se sentó allí durante varios segundos, obviamente esperando una respuesta, que Suzume no pudo dar. Al menos hasta que apareció una expresión de comprensión en su rostro cuando dijo rápidamente: "Puedes hablar de nuevo".

Suzume tenía bastantes palabras selectas que quería decir, pero se imaginó que Tsunade la silenciaría rápidamente nuevamente, así que simplemente preguntó: "Entonces, ¿qué piensas hacer conmigo?"

Naruto rápidamente respondió: "Nada". Suzume se sorprendió por su declaración, que amplió al declarar: "Los controles bajo los que se encuentra actualmente permanecerán en su lugar. Pero serás libre de volver a tu vida ".

"Si bien serás libre de esclavizar a más mujeres", dijo Suzume con sarcasmo.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza antes de responder: "Creo que ninguno de mis amantes se encontrará esclavizado y desea permanecer a mi lado". De hecho, esa es probablemente una de las razones por las que Yuugao te salvó.

"Quizás", respondió Suzume, "o, por mucho que parezca conmigo, simplemente envías a los que no te besan el trasero de vuelta al mundo bajo tu esclavitud".

Naruto suspiró, "Piensa lo que quieras. Pero tú eres el que me apuntó. La razón por la que te estoy enviando es porque, a diferencia de las mujeres que he obligado. No deseo saber cuál de las versiones de ustedes que presenta es la real. Por lo tanto, creo que es mejor para los dos ignorar la existencia de los demás ".

Suzume lo fulminó con la mirada cuando sintió que sus pelos se levantaban de ser despedidos por tal razón, ya que sentía que sería una buena trampa para cualquier hombre. Especialmente porque sentía que era un premio más valioso para cualquier juego que estuviera jugando, entonces Moegi podría serlo. Encontró que su temperamento casi llegaba a un punto de ebullición cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando en ese sentido, lo que la llevó a decir: "Eres un bastardo astuto, ¿no? De hecho, esperas que crea que valorarías una kunoichi mediocre como Moegi en lugar de ...

La mirada de Naruto se endureció cuando dijo enojado: "Silencio". Lo que recibió debido a que usó la voz para ordenarlo. Sacudió la cabeza y dijo: "No valoro a mis amantes de maneras tan vulgares". Tengo una ambición verdadera, y aunque Tsunade podría ser más útil para implementarlo. Eso no significa que ella tenga un lugar más importante en mi corazón que Moegi. Me siento más fuerte por ella, pero eso se debe a que Moegi y yo acabamos de comenzar juntos por este camino. Con el tiempo, mis sentimientos por ella crecerán, tanto como espero que los suyos por mí lo hagan. Mi ferviente esperanza es que algún día todos mis amantes lleguen al mismo punto de estar libres del Control de la Voz ".

Moegi sonrió por sus palabras, y dirigiendo su mirada hacia Suzume dijo: "Realmente era solo un medio para un fin para ti, ¿eh? ¿Cómo puedes verte como moralmente superior en esta situación? La única persona que me usó fuiste tú. Aunque, realmente debo agradecerte por hacerlo ". Suzume todavía estaba bajo la influencia de la Voz, por lo que la única acción que pudo hacer fue que sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando Moegi agregó: "Gracias a ti, tuve la oportunidad de entregarme a él antes".

Naruto se rió entre dientes mientras agregaba: "Por lo que también te agradezco". Luego le dijo al instructor: "Puedes hablar".

Suzume realmente no confiaba en sí misma para responder a las palabras de Moegi, ya que estaba claro que el genin la veía como una villana, por lo que preguntó: "¿Qué pasa con el cofre que sacaste de mi apartamento?"

"Eso permanecerá con nosotros", dijo Naruto. "Una parte de los controles que permanecerá en usted le impedirá divulgar lo que sabe sobre nosotros. Pero, si logras llevar el contenido de ese cofre a alguien, hará que haga preguntas mejor si no las preguntas. Es mejor que permanezca aquí donde no pueda causarnos más problemas ".

"¿Qué te da el derecho?" Suzume dijo enojado.

"¿Qué te dio el derecho de buscar mi vida?" Naruto respondió con calma. "La respuesta es simple, decidimos que era así y tomamos las medidas para hacer realidad nuestras visiones. Como actualmente estoy sosteniendo la mano más fuerte, el cofre permanece aquí.

Suzume lo miró por varios segundos, pero se marchitó después de un momento reconociendo su derrota. Por eso Moegi la sorprendió diciendo: "Quizás ambos puedan llegar a un compromiso".

La kunoichi de pelo negro se sorprendió cuando Naruto se entregó a la joven preguntando: "¿Cómo es eso?"

Moegi parecía inseguro sobre qué decir a continuación, probablemente esperaba que Naruto la cerrara. Pero, rápidamente se recuperó cuando dijo: "Bueno, a pesar de cómo parece que confías en los controles que te da el Binding. Me imagino que una parte de ti todavía puede estar preocupada por dejarla sola.

Naruto inclinó la cabeza y dijo: "Admito que probablemente será una preocupación persistente. Aún así, con ella sospechando que todo lo que hago es un complot, mantenerla a distancia es probablemente lo mejor ".

Moegi asintió con la cabeza, pero respondió: "No dice mucho acerca de las posibilidades de tu ambición si vas a dejar que algo así te impida intentarlo". ¿Estás seguro de que quizás no sientas un poco de amargura por que ella intente matarte?

Tsunade se rió divertida mientras decía: "Ella te tiene allí, mi amor".

Naruto también se rió entre dientes antes de admitir: "Quizás un poco, pero para ser justos, eso fue solo anteayer". Dirigiendo su mirada hacia Suzume, dijo: "Aún así, incluso ahora ella probablemente está pensando todo esto como una estratagema de mi parte. ¿Cómo sugieres que vayamos a convencerla?

Suzume frunció el ceño ya que eso era exactamente lo que estaba pensando y no estaba disfrutando exactamente el tono de conversación de hablar como si no estuviera presente. Aún así, se sorprendió cuando Moegi dijo: "Simple, no lo hacemos". Moegi sonrió cuando los tres reunidos la miraron confundidos antes de que la kunoichi de cabello naranja explicara: "Naruto, Suzume no está exactamente equivocado al preocuparse por ti. Has admitido que el tipo que te dio el pergamino era un monstruo, y esperabas que también te convirtieras en uno. Dejarla en sus propios dispositivos solo asegurará que su imaginación evoque solo los peores escenarios, haciéndola aún más desesperada por romper su control sobre ella ".

"Estoy de acuerdo", dijo su amante, "pero de nuevo, ya lo está haciendo".

"Sí, y si las emociones de lo que sucedió aún no se estuvieran agotando, entonces imagino que estarías más inclinado a tratar de convencerla de tu sinceridad", respondió Moegi. "Especialmente porque podrías presentarle algo que nadie más podría".

"¿Qué sería eso?" Suzume preguntó encontrando su propia curiosidad en su punto máximo.

Moegi sonrió cuando dijo: "Una oportunidad de estudiar a alguien usando el enlace".

"¿Por qué iba a querer eso?" Suzume declaró incrédulamente. "Traté de eliminarlo precisamente porque era un corruptor".

"Sí", dijo Moegi, "y la forma en que lo hiciste dejó en claro que la mayoría de los tuyos probablemente tuvieron que juntar la información que tenían juntos. Obviamente no sabías que algunas mujeres obtendrían la capacidad de controlar a otras mujeres a las que él ha vinculado. Imagina qué otra información podrías aprender ".

"La información que me hará poco bien ya que no se difundirá", respondió Suzume.

Moegi se encogió de hombros con desdén, "¿Qué más vas a hacer? Además, el hecho de que este jutsu no sea ampliamente conocido parece sugerir que no quieres que se corra la voz más de lo que lo hace Naruto. Quizás con el tiempo, se generará suficiente confianza entre ustedes dos para que él les permita transmitir ese conocimiento. Ya dijo que sabe que hay algunos que han abusado de The Binding, y creo que estaría de acuerdo en que las mujeres estén armadas para manejarlos es algo bueno ".

Naruto le sonrió a Moegi cuando dijo: "Has hecho algunos puntos excelentes". Se volvió hacia Suzume cuando dijo: "Por ahora, mantengamos nuestra distancia el uno del otro para darnos tiempo a los dos para tener la mente en orden. Pero, si con el tiempo decides que quieres llegar a algún tipo de compromiso, estaré dispuesto a escucharte ".

Suzume asintió con la cabeza, pero en lugar de sonreír, Naruto frunció el ceño y dirigió su atención a la puerta por la que había entrado. Se levantó para avanzar hacia él como si esperara la llegada de alguien.

Tsunade frunció el ceño y no pudo sentir a nadie a través de su marca de zorro, pero comenzó a sentir una sensación de inquietud. Lo cual se explicó cuando Naruto abrió la puerta para revelar a su madre. Su cabello flotaba detrás de ella, lo que normalmente ocurría cuando estaba enojado. Pero, lo más desconcertante fue el hecho de que sus ojos normalmente violetas estaban rojos y cortados cuando Naruto se enojó. Además, comenzando a burbujear desde su piel había un chakra rojo que al comenzar a cubrir su cuerpo causó que la ominosa sensación se duplicara en intensidad. Sus ojos escudriñaron a los ocupantes de la habitación, y al establecerse en Suzume se estrecharon sombríamente.

Dio un paso adelante haciendo que Naruto cerrara la puerta de golpe, y presionando su espalda contra ella dijo: "¡Sácala de ella!"

Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, el puño de Kushina atravesó la puerta al lado de su cabeza. Retirándolo, miró a través del agujero que había hecho y al enfocarse en Suzume dijo: "¡Te he marcado ahora, perra! ¡No vas a salir de aquí de una pieza!

Naruto no estaba sorprendido de que la cara de Suzume se hubiera puesto blanca cuando su madre estaba inyectando una buena cantidad de intención asesina en sus palabras, así que para liberarla gritó: "¡Ve!" Luego abrió la puerta y agachándose bajó a su madre por encima del hombro mientras la llevaba a la habitación.

Tsunade sonrió, ya que a pesar del aura ominosa que Kushina había estado emitiendo, mientras Naruto la llevaba al dormitorio principal de la guarida, ella comenzó a golpear su espalda de manera ineficaz. De pie, ella dijo: "Vamos a ir. Probablemente estará atada en el futuro previsible, pero aún así vigilaría mi entorno ".

Suzume asintió, ya que estaba ansiosa por poner la mayor distancia posible entre ella y la madre enfurecida. Moegi devolvió una mirada preocupada por la forma en que Naruto se había ido y preguntó: "¿Va a estar bien?"

La sonrisa de Tsunade se ensanchó cuando respondió: "Oh, no te preocupes por él. Pronto la tendrá comiendo de su mano. Aún así, probablemente será mejor si sacamos a Suzume de aquí, menos que todo el proceso comience de nuevo ".

Yoshino se sentó detrás del escritorio en la oficina de su casa mientras estudiaba el mapa frente a ella. Con la Ceremonia de Akatsuki programada para las próximas semanas, esperaba precisar una posible ubicación para el pueblo que sospechaban que Sasuke había establecido. No había tenido mucha suerte a ese respecto, aunque eliminó algunos lugares de su lista, como la Tierra del Mar.

Su atención se apartó del mapa cuando la puerta del estudio se abrió para revelar a su hijo. Escondido debajo de su brazo había un gran archivo que ella había preparado para que él lo leyera. En ella estaba toda la información sobre La Familia. Esa mañana le había pedido permiso a Naruto desnudo después de que él hubiera terminado de calmar a su madre, y aunque sospechaba que él podría dudar debido a la amistad de Shikamaru con Chouji. Ni siquiera le había preguntado por qué antes de darle su aprobación. Supuso que podría deberse simplemente al hecho de que Shikamaru ya había descifrado algunas de las verdades sobre la existencia de la Familia. Pero también creía que Naruto ya había descubierto por qué había querido involucrar más a su hijo en los negocios de la familia.

Shikamaru colocó el archivo sobre el escritorio, antes de moverse para sentarse en una silla de respaldo alto que estaba al lado de su escritorio. Yoshino tomó el archivo y se volvió hacia una estufa de leña de hierro que se usaba para destruir información confidencial una vez que ya la había leído. Lanzándolo adentro, encendió una cerilla y la prendió fuego antes de cerrar la puerta. Girándose para mirar a su hijo, se sentaron en silencio por un momento antes de que ella preguntara: "¿Y?"

Su hijo suspiró antes de decir: "Si hubiera sabido que involucrarte con él habría sido tan problemático para mí, creo que me habría ocupado de mis propios asuntos".

Yoshino sonrió divertido, pero dijo: "Demasiado tarde para arrepentirse ahora". Su hijo asintió con la cabeza, pero algo parecía preocuparlo, así que le preguntó: "¿Qué es?"

"¿No te molesta que pueda traer a papá de regreso, pero decide no hacerlo?"

Yoshino entendió por qué el conocimiento de que parecía que el chakra de Naruto podía devolver a los muertos a la vida molestaría a su hijo. Después de todo, solo le había pedido a Naruto que la ayudara debido a cómo la había afectado la muerte de su esposo. Entonces, se imaginó que saber que él podría haber traído de vuelta a cualquiera de las personas que habían perdido podría no sentirse bien con Shikamaru, especialmente porque gran parte de la tensión entre Naruto y Chouji podría repararse si regresaba a Iruka. Ella había considerado omitir esa información, pero sintió que hacerlo solo exacerbaría cualquier sentimiento negativo que su hijo pudiera tener sobre el asunto si se enterara más tarde.

Habiendo estado preparada para la pregunta, ella negó con la cabeza en señal negativa antes de decir: "Supongo que lo estaría si usara esa habilidad para traer de vuelta a las personas que le importaban. Sin embargo, como no lo ha hecho, creo que es mejor dejar que nuestros seres queridos descansen en lugar de obligarlos a retroceder para nuestro propio beneficio. Es una triste realidad que si Naruto los trajo de vuelta, haría mucho para disminuir el odio y la ira que está tratando de combatir. Sin embargo, realmente no lo resolvería. Para hacer eso, debes ser capaz de aceptar lo que sucedió y tratar de seguir adelante ".

Shikamaru inclinó la cabeza y admitió que su respeto por Naruto había crecido como resultado de aprender que el hombre rubio podía curar la muerte, especialmente porque sentía que un hombre menor lo usaría para curar su propio dolor. Además, se imaginó que si Naruto quisiera unir al mundo debajo de él, un método más siniestro que podría haber empleado habría implicado comenzar una religión. Particularmente como poder borrar la muerte convencería a algunas personas de que tenía algún tipo de providencia divina.

Llegando al meollo de la cuestión de por qué su madre lo había llevado al redil, preguntó: "¿Estás seguro de que soy el mejor hombre para el trabajo?"

Yoshino sonrió mientras decía en broma: "De las personas que podríamos preguntar".

"Gracias por el voto de confianza", respondió Shikamaru con sarcasmo.

La sonrisa de Yoshino se suavizó cuando respondió: "No te habría involucrado si no creyera en tus habilidades. Cuando le planteé el asunto a Naruto, esperaba un retroceso debido a la grieta que crecía entre él y Chouji. Esperaba que le molestara tu amistad con Chouji, pero también cree que eres el más adecuado para liderar la defensa de Ame. A pesar de que estamos seguros de que es el próximo objetivo de Sasuke, para abstenernos de darle una propina, no podemos hacer muchos movimientos abiertos. Esto significa los pocos recursos que podemos aportar, tenemos que usar de manera eficiente ".

Shikamaru asintió, pero en tono de broma respondió: "Es un poco difícil imaginar una situación en la que tener nueve Bijuu se considere recursos limitados".

Una esquina de la boca de su madre se levantó, pero la alegría no duró cuando dijo: "Lamentablemente, saber que el objetivo no nos dice con qué lo golpeará Sasuke".

Él asintió antes de decir: "Muy bien, entonces repasemos los detalles. Parece que has encontrado un medio para evacuar a los ciudadanos al refugio ".

"Sí", respondió Yoshino, "Kiyomi, Mito y Momo encontraron una solución bastante rápido. Han diseñado un sello de teletransportación que emitirá una ola de energía que eliminará todos los seres vivos que golpee. Lo activaremos varios momentos después de que suene la alarma, eso debería dar a las personas la oportunidad de reunir a sus seres queridos. Serán teletransportados a un refugio temporal a varias millas de la aldea.

"¿Cómo sabrá no teletransportar a los defensores de la aldea?"

Yoshino sonrió cuando dijo: "Llevarán uniformes nuevos para la celebración que contendrá un sello que anulará el efecto del transporte. No lo sabrán, por supuesto, ya que no podemos dejar que la Resistencia Salamandra se entere de eso.

Shikamaru asintió, antes de preguntar: "Confío en que hayas considerado que podrían deslizar a la gente entre la población civil".

"Sí", respondió su madre, "Por eso este refugio temporal será custodiado por los Hyuuga".

El hombre Nara sintió un ceño amenazar con aparecer cuando dijo: "El Hyuuga, como en más de uno".

Yoshino asintió y respondió: "Sí, es un riesgo. Le hemos informado a Hiashi que no debe dejar que nadie sepa lo que va a pasar. En lo que respecta a su séquito y los de Hinata, solo los están escoltando a la celebración. En ese momento irán al refugio temporal, y ahí es cuando les harán saber la verdad ".

Shikamaru sabía que todavía era arriesgado, especialmente porque aunque sabía que Hinata seguiría las instrucciones, sentía que Hiashi podría ser otro asunto completamente diferente. Sin embargo, se imaginó que Hiashi había sido informado sobre lo que iba a pasar con su hija rebelde presente. Para hacer evidente que si se filtraba la palabra y se podía rastrear hasta él, terminaría perdiendo la cara, lo que elevaría aún más la apuesta de Hinata por su posición. Supuso que era un riesgo necesario tomar, ya que si la Resistencia Salamandra o las fuerzas de Sasuke lograban llevar a las personas dentro del refugio, entonces podrían tomar a los civiles como rehenes. Tener a The Hyuuga a mano, les permitiría determinar rápidamente quién de la población llevaba armas y desarmarlas.

"¿Hay alguna preocupación sobre si el grupo que ayudó al asalto de Sasuke en la prisión estará entre sus fuerzas?"

Yoshino negó con la cabeza en negativo antes de explicar: "Poco probable. Shadaloo pudo haber sido la fuente de esas máquinas voladoras, y probablemente proporcionó los documentos falsos que usaron para llevar a Udon a la prisión. Pero, creo que no jugarán un papel importante en este ataque ".

Shikamaru estaba algo sorprendido y le preguntó: "¿Qué te hace decir eso?"

Yoshino estudió la pared sobre la que se colocó su mapa por un momento antes de responder. "Dondequiera que Sasuke haya instalado una tienda, creo que está a una distancia considerable. Por lo tanto, necesitaría esas máquinas para mover sus fuerzas. Probablemente por eso se contactó por primera vez con Shadaloo. Sin embargo, como creemos que esta batalla se tratará de revelar su aldea al mundo, no puede dejar que sus fuerzas sean eclipsadas por las de otra organización. Me imagino que los agentes de Shadaloo que identificamos debían hacernos creer que esas máquinas voladoras eran suyas, pero probablemente fue una mala dirección ya que el ataque también sirvió para que las fuerzas aéreas de Sasuke practicaran con ellos en una situación de combate real ".

"Una prueba antes de volar para atacar una ciudad ubicada en medio de un pequeño mar", declaró Shikamaru con un movimiento de cabeza. "Aún así, es probable que nos ataque con algunos mercenarios. Querrá asegurarse de tener un talento de primer nivel para equilibrar sus fuerzas no probadas ".

Yoshino asintió con la cabeza al decir de su hijo, diciendo: "Es cierto, hay algunos ninjas desaparecidos con talento que no solo se inscribieron con él. Pero, usarlos no le quitaría lo que espera lograr con este ataque como confiar en una fuerza más establecida ".

"¿No parecería eso implicar que no querría trabajar con Tobi entonces?"

"En lo que respecta a la mayor parte del mundo, Kisame, Tobi y Zetsu serían simplemente una fuerza mercenaria que ayuda a Sasuke", respondió Yoshino. "Casi se esperaría su presencia para vengarse de Konan".

Shikamaru estuvo de acuerdo, pero advirtió: "Aún con fuerza mercenaria o no, podríamos estar en serios problemas si desataran ese ejército Zetsu que sospechas que tienen".

"Sí", dijo Yoshino con un gesto sombrío, "Pero, no creo que Tobi los entregue a Sasuke. Creo que los Zetsu debían servir como una fuerza de combate para el Akatsuki de Tobi en caso de que una aldea los desafiara abiertamente. Particularmente si Akatsuki se había debilitado al perder a sus miembros más prominentes como lo hizo cuando Konoha comenzó a retroceder. Ese ejército de Zetsu es probablemente la única carta que le queda a Tobi, y dudo que permita que Sasuke la ponga en juego.

"Quizás no todo", dijo Shikamary. "Pero, si se cuenta por miles como sospechas. Incluso una décima parte de esa fuerza sería quizás más de lo que podríamos manejar ".

"De acuerdo, si no tuviéramos el Bijuu", respondió Yoshino. "Pero, entonces serían los Zetsu los que eclipsarían las fuerzas de Sasuke. Si esta batalla va a ser una declaración que está haciendo al Mundo Shinobi, entonces sus fuerzas deben ser vistas como fundamentales para su éxito ".

"No estoy completamente seguro de que a Sasuke le importe hacer una declaración", dijo Shikamaru, causando que su madre frunciera el ceño.

"¿Por qué?"

Shikamaru suspiró mientras sacaba un paquete de cigarrillos. Sacudió el paquete hasta que uno se levantó lo suficiente como para sacarlo con la boca. Se recostó en la silla y, aunque no la encendió, notó que el ceño de su madre se profundizó ya que no había dejado de caer en el hábito de su antiguo maestro. Al encontrar el olor del tabaco bastante relajante, y consciente de que su madre se volvería loca si lo encendiera en su estudio, simplemente lo mantuvo en su boca como lo habría hecho su sensei. Después de un momento respondió: "Sasuke ha traicionado a todos los grupos a los que se ha unido una vez que sintió que ya no podían serle de utilidad. Ha traicionado a Konoha, al Equipo Siete y a Orochimaru. Cuando Naruto luchó contra él durante la misión de recuperación, le dijo a Sasuke Orochimaru que tenía la intención de usarlo para su cuerpo. Sasuke dijo que no le importaba mientras se fortaleciera lo suficiente como para vengarse.

"No es demasiado sorprendente ya que Orochimaru no tenía intención de dejar que Sasuke se vengara primero", declaró Yoshino encogiéndose de hombros.

"De acuerdo, pero su decirle a Naruto que antes de tener una idea del propio Orochimaru me dice que Sasuke dirá y hará cualquier cosa para avanzar en su agenda", dijo Shikamaru con una nota de desagrado en su boca. "Eso me indica que no le importa lo que nadie piense de él. Entonces, aunque no mitiga que tiene objetivos que lo llevarán a Ame. No creo que necesite ganar una gran batalla para sentir que los logró. Sasuke es el tipo de persona que aprovechará cualquier ventaja que necesite para ganar, incluso si tiene que decir una cosa en el momento sin tener la intención de honrarla ".

"¿De verdad crees que él comenzaría un pueblo solo para sacrificarlo en una batalla?"

"Si las apuestas fueran lo suficientemente altas", respondió Shikamaru antes de sacar el cigarrillo de su boca e inclinarse hacia adelante. Luego agregó: "Estás asumiendo que Sasuke está usando este evento como un medio para presentarle al mundo su nueva aldea. Me inclino a estar de acuerdo, ya que también le da la oportunidad de ajustar el puntaje con Naruto, y si tiene éxito devastará el liderazgo de la Alianza. Por lo tanto, tiendo a creer que espera que su pueblo esté cerca después, ya que dañar a la Alianza podría llevar a otro período de guerra a medida que varias facciones intentan aprovecharse. Pero se ha alineado con dos grupos que no creo que necesite mucho más tiempo y cuya supervivencia continuada pueda ser perjudicial para sus propios planes ".

Yoshino miró su mapa y con las ideas que su hijo estaba presentando comenzó a imaginar eventos si Sasuke ganaba. Con Tsunade, Konan y muchos líderes clave de la Alianza eliminados, podía imaginarse al Raikage tratando de aprovecharse, ya que técnicamente sería la única aldea con un jinchuriki. Pero, además, se dio cuenta de que su hijo tenía razón, ya que Sasuke no emerge de la victoria como la fuerza más fuerte en el continente, ese título pertenecería a Tobi ya que se sospechaba que su ejército Zetsu alcanzaba los cien mil. Mientras que la Alianza en el mejor de los casos solo podría desplegar una fuerza cercana a los Cuarenta mil en la actualidad, sospechaba que la calidad de sus fuerzas era muy superior. Sin embargo, en la guerra, los números superiores con mayor frecuencia ganaron el día, ya que el desgaste por sí solo haría que cuanto más durara, más oscilaría el péndulo a favor de la fuerza mayor. Aún así, sospechaba que con Bijuu y Jinchuriki de su lado, serían capaces de diezmar fácilmente grandes extensiones del ejército de Zetsu en un tiempo relativamente corto. Por eso sospechaba que Tobi había intentado eliminar el jinchuriki del tablero antes de dar a conocer la existencia del ejército. De hecho, todavía no lo había hecho y la única razón por la que lo sabían era por las señales que habían encontrado después de que Kiyomi había atacado la base principal de operaciones de Tobi. Por eso sospechaba que Tobi había intentado eliminar el jinchuriki del tablero antes de dar a conocer la existencia del ejército. De hecho, todavía no lo había hecho y la única razón por la que lo sabían era por las señales que habían encontrado después de que Kiyomi había atacado la base principal de operaciones de Tobi. Por eso sospechaba que Tobi había intentado eliminar el jinchuriki del tablero antes de dar a conocer la existencia del ejército. De hecho, todavía no lo había hecho y la única razón por la que lo sabían era por las señales que habían encontrado después de que Kiyomi había atacado la base principal de operaciones de Tobi.

Al darse cuenta de que destruir la Alianza beneficiaría a Tobi más que a Sasuke. Se concentró en su hijo para preguntar: "Entonces, ¿por qué crees que Sasuke está ayudando a la Resistencia Salamandra si no porque le permitirá una base adicional de operaciones para hostigar a Konoha?"

Shikamaru sacudió la cabeza y dijo: "A Sasuke le importa un bledo Konoha. La mayoría de las personas que quiere lastimar estarán en Ame para la ceremonia. Creo que se está aprovechando del deseo de sus aliados de sacar a Konan del poder o simplemente matarla. La declaración que Sasuke está haciendo al comenzar una aldea es que el juego que Shinobi ha estado jugando durante los últimos cien años está cambiando. La mejor manera de hacer esa declaración es patear el tablero que usan los que lo juegan actualmente ".

Yoshino se sintió extremadamente contenta de haber decidido llevar a su hijo al círculo ya que realmente no podía refutar sus ideas. Con ellos en mente, declaró: "Entonces nos corresponde pensar en cómo Sasuke planea lograr esto, y la mejor manera de contrarrestarlo".

Shikamaru asintió antes de ponerse de pie y colocar el cigarrillo nuevamente en su boca se movió para irse y así poder encenderlo. Se detuvo en la puerta cuando estaba a punto de abrirla, y después de un momento preguntó: "¿Prefieres dónde estás ahora, dónde estabas?"

Yoshino estudió la parte posterior de la cabeza de su hijo, y sabía que había múltiples formas de interpretar la pregunta. Por ejemplo, ¿prefería Naruto a su padre, o prefería usar sus habilidades nuevamente en lugar de cuando simplemente había sido ama de casa y madre? Pasó unos momentos pensando en cómo responder antes de decir: "No se trata de preferir uno a otro. Nunca me preguntó si lo prefería, y es porque no busca reemplazar a tu padre. Solo llena el agujero que lo pierde abierto. Estoy feliz y eso es todo lo que le importa. No quiero volver a perder esta felicidad, por eso estoy aquí ahora ".

Shikamaru asintió antes de salir del estudio. Al salir, miró la puesta de sol mientras encendía su cigarrillo. Dio un tirón y sosteniéndolo en sus pulmones suspiró de alegría mientras exhalaba. Mientras disfrutaba de su vicio heredado, consideró preguntarle a su madre si sería aceptable dejar que Chouji participara en la próxima operación. Sospechaba que ella lo advertiría, y sabía que insistiría en que no le contara el harén de Naruto. Sin embargo, decidió no mencionarlo ya que, en realidad, últimamente las elecciones de Chouji le habían estado preocupando, especialmente porque estaba tratando de unirse al Departamento de Torturas e Interrogatorios. Le había advertido a Chouji que no lo hiciera, creyendo que la naturaleza gentil de su amigo haría un mal ajuste en el departamento. Sin embargo, Shikamaru tuvo que admitir que la naturaleza de su amigo ya no era tan amable. No es que el departamento de T e I haya estado detrás del cambio, ya que actualmente Ibiki tenía todos los aspirantes a leer informes, muchos de los cuales su personal de tiempo completo ya había revisado. Él creía que era porque Ibiki quería eliminar a los verdaderamente apasionados de aquellos motivados por la ira. No dudaba de que su amigo haría el corte ya que realmente le apasionaba vengar a Iruka, pero a Shikamaru le preocupaba que su ira no fuera un sentido de justicia alimentaba la pasión.

Por eso, a pesar de querer apoyar a su amigo, se vio influido por la forma de pensar de Naruto. El hecho de que Naruto aún se estuviera preparando para luchar contra Sasuke, mientras seguía advirtiendo a los demás de no rendirse en busca de la destrucción del Uchiha, le hizo darse cuenta de la carga que llevaba el Uzumaki. Él solo estaba luchando contra las amenazas actuales que enfrentaba Konoha, pero también estaba tratando de evitar que las personas persiguieran esas amenazas por caminos que crearían más. Después de todo, el enemigo que se había llevado tanto a su padre como a Sensei había nacido porque se había sentido justificado en sus acciones basadas en la villanía en la que percibía que Konoha estaba involucrado mientras perseguía sus objetivos. Habiendo escuchado las historias de cómo surgió Pain, Shikamaru no podía decir exactamente que el hombre no tenía sus razones para despreciar a Konoha. Lo que si fuera honesto consigo mismo, podría haberse convertido en un individuo obsesivo de venganza similar a Sasuke si Naruto no hubiera tratado con Pain. Temía que Chouji se estuviera convirtiendo en una persona así, por lo que Shikamaru sintió que ayudar a Naruto a tratar con Sasuke con suerte haría que su amigo abandonara su camino potencialmente autodestructivo.

Terminando su cigarrillo, Shikamaru se giró para regresar al interior y decidió que a pesar de lo problemático que sería. Se aseguraría de que Sasuke fallara en sus objetivos, y con suerte le daría a Naruto la oportunidad que necesitaba para tratar con el Uchiha de una vez por todas.

Kiba se hundió un poco más en el agua tibia de las aguas termales ubicadas en la propiedad de Kiyomi para poder mirar a la luna llena. Después de varios minutos, se enfocó en las mujeres que actualmente disfrutaban del agua con él para decir: "Puedo ver por qué ambos querían volver a estas fuentes. Se siente como si el calor simplemente estuviera absorbiendo mis dolores del entrenamiento ".

Aeris asintió antes de inclinarse hacia adelante para tomar una taza de sake de una bandeja que flotaba en el agua. Mientras lo hacía, los ojos de Kiba viajaron a su hombro trasero derecho donde residía una marca negra en forma de huella de perro. La marca fue una nueva adición, ya que tanto Aeris como Yuffie solo las habían recibido ese día, ya que Kiyomi había confirmado los rumores de que abrirían la Asociación de Baño de Mujeres a mujeres que no estaban vinculadas a Naruto. Naturalmente, los Bijuu les habían dicho que debían mantener un perfil bajo mientras usaban los resortes alrededor de personas que no sabían la existencia de la Familia. Ella les había explicado que la marca los alertaría sobre de quién deberían ser cautelosos, pero fuera de eso se les había otorgado acceso total a los terrenos.

Cuando Kiyomi les preguntó qué forma querrían que tomaran sus marcas, Aeris sugirió rápidamente el diseño de la pata. Yuffie había aceptado, aunque a Kiba le pareció que sospechaba que su compañero Taki kunoichi probablemente lo estaba configurando como una marca para el Harem que deseaba que comenzara, de manera similar a cómo se usaba la Marca Fox. Como tal, se sorprendió bastante cuando Yuffie no sugirió algo más para sí misma, pero creyó que podría deberse a que Aeris no había mencionado el asunto ya que Mira le había hecho saber que estaba presionando demasiado.

Aeris tomó una de las tazas de sake y se inclinó hacia los labios de Kiba mientras respondía: "Sí, fue amable de su parte dejarnos correr por los jardines esta noche".

"Es lo menos que pudo haber hecho", dijo Yuffie más por costumbre, que molestia real.

Lo que después de tomarse el sake, Kiba señaló por qué ella realmente no quiso decir lo que estaba diciendo cuando dijo: "Dejarnos usarlos por la noche hubiera sido lo de menos". Pero también tenemos que ir a ese nuevo club al que tienes que ingresar por la gruta. ¿Cómo lo llamaron?

En medio de servirse una taza, Aeris respondió: "El escondite".

Kiba asintió al pensar en el club más nuevo ubicado debajo de las calles de Konoha. Después de haber estado en la sala de guerra del Den, sabía que The Hideway estaba en la dirección opuesta a la base de operaciones de la familia de Naruto. También se sorprendió de lo rápido que se había unido, ya que sabía que Kiyomi había anunciado la idea de expandir la Asociación de Mujeres de Baño poco después de su reunión anterior con sus compañeros, donde le habían pedido que le permitieran el acceso a los terrenos. Aunque, él sospechaba que ella lo había estado reflexionando durante bastante tiempo de antemano. Aún así, con el dinero a su disposición y el poder de varios Bijuu para hacer modificaciones en el área, Kiba supuso que no debería sorprender lo rápido que lo completaron una vez que se tomó la decisión. Ni a la calidad del trabajo, ya que Kiba había intentado detectar letreros dentro del pasadizo secreto ubicado en la gruta que indicarían que solía conducir a la Guarida. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus habilidades para captar esos detalles, no podía ver nada que dejara en claro que Naruto no se arriesgaba a que una mujer borracha pudiera terminar en la Guarida por error.

Kiba sonrió al recordar a Kiyomi después de marcar que sus amantes les habían informado que Naruto había organizado una noche especial para los tres. Entonces Kiyomi los condujo hacia los manantiales que estaban en proceso de ser amurallados de su propiedad. Ella le había advertido que se mantuviera cerca, ya que las personas que ingresaban a los manantiales sin una marca, o en compañía de alguien con ella, comenzarían a experimentar severas alucinaciones inducidas por genjutsu. También había aprovechado la oportunidad para explicar cómo funcionaría la Asociación de Baño de Mujeres para los nuevos miembros que se unirían. Lo cual, debido a que los antiguos Taki-nin fueron inducidos como miembros de pleno derecho, se saltearían el proceso de aprendizaje que normalmente les otorgaría beneficios adicionales a medida que avanzaban.

Kiyomi había demostrado esto una vez que habían llegado a la gruta al pedirle a Kiba que presionase una sección de la pared. A pesar de ser capaz de decir que fue un cambio, no importa cuánto presionó, se negó a ceder. Cuando se alejó, Kiyomi le pidió a Aeris que lo intentara y para su sorpresa, tan pronto como ella puso una mano sobre el interruptor, comenzó a brillar y con una suave presión hizo que una sección de roca se abriera en el pasillo. Cuando entraron, Yuffie había preguntado si las personas con calificaciones más altas podrían abrir funciones para las de menor calificación. Kiyomi había respondido que lo harían, pero les había informado que querrían asegurarse de que la persona fuera confiable en cuanto a la fe depositada en ellos. Una característica incorporada en las marcas era similar a cómo Root había usado Curse Seals para evitar que los miembros hablaran, aunque modificado para que nada drástico le suceda a la persona. Actuó como una especie de gobernador de las personas, por lo que si un miembro fue y comenzó a hablar sobre lo que había visto. Llegaría para encontrar que su marca la había degradado a un nivel inferior, y si esa persona hubiera sido permitida a un nivel superior por otra persona, ellos también se verían degradados. Gana una degradación en el primer peldaño y una persona esencialmente vería revocada su membresía, ya que ni siquiera podrían entrar a los terrenos.

Kiba tuvo que dar crédito a Bijuu por el sistema, ya que serviría para explicar por qué los miembros mayores estaban tan cerca el uno del otro. Si bien también fomentaría un sentido similar de confianza entre algunos de los miembros más nuevos a medida que avanzaban juntos. También serviría para aislar a los posibles alborotadores, ya que encontrarían su progreso restringido y las mujeres con la esperanza de avanzar en su membresía no desearían ser retenidas por ellas.

Habían pasado varios niveles, que Kiba pudo marcar cuando los interruptores de sus puertas ocultas brillarían cuando sus compañeros los pasaran. Kiyomi había explicado que la mayoría de los niveles serían más bien benignos, como salones, equipos de gimnasia o clases de yoga. La ventaja es que los servicios serían gratuitos para los miembros. Esto hizo que Kiba se preguntara si Kiyomi estaba cobrando a las mujeres que buscarían unirse. Ella le había informado que era gratis, aunque ocasionalmente solicitaban donaciones de los miembros para cubrir el costo del personal que asumirían.

En ese momento llegaron al escondite, que Kiyomi había explicado que era la última parada antes de que comenzara el verdadero desenfreno. Al entrar, Kiba no se sorprendió de que pareciera un establecimiento de aspecto bastante elegante, hecho en los colores púrpura y dorado. Hacia el fondo de la sala había un escenario donde Kiba imaginaba que se podían realizar todo tipo de espectáculos, pero imaginaba que la mayoría involucraría a hombres apenas vestidos. Frunció el ceño porque admitiría que no era un fanático de la idea, pero supuso que Naruto probablemente estaba en el mismo bote, y además confiaba en que sus amantes miraran pero no tocaran. A un lado de la habitación había varias puertas que él imaginaba conducían a habitaciones privadas para las mujeres que querían hacer ambas cosas.

La iluminación de la habitación también era más oscura, lo que le daba un aura que no solo las mujeres podían soltarse con los strippers masculinos que trabajarían allí. Pero, también llevó a la idea de que se podrían hacer tratos entre las mujeres poderosas que se esperaba que se convirtieran en miembros. Kiba nuevamente tuvo que dar crédito a Bijuu, ya que al abrir la Asociación de Baño de Mujeres al público, permitiría a los aliados y enemigos potenciales reunirse todo el tiempo, dando a los amantes de Naruto información valiosa sobre ambos. Naturalmente, tendrían que tener cuidado con la forma en que actuaron sobre esa información, menos que su filtración se remontara a la Asociación de Baño de Mujeres. Pero, incluso si no pudieran actuar sobre parte de la información, sabiendo que los jugadores involucrados tratarían de tratar con ellos en un cruce posterior.

Kiyomi los había acompañado a una mesa que tenía cómodas sillas de felpa dispuestas a su alrededor. En ese momento los había entregado a Tifa y luego estalló en llamas de una manera que reveló que la pelirroja había sido un clon. Tifa había ignorado el espectáculo ya que les había dado un menú para pedir sus alimentos y bebidas. Kiba se alegró de no pagar por ello, ya que Yuffie hizo un alarde de pedir algunos de los artículos más caros del menú, aunque lo tomó como una buena señal de dónde estaban las cosas entre ellos, ya que generalmente reinaba cuando él estaba pagando la cuenta. Por el contrario, estaba contento cuando Aeris hizo lo mismo, ya que ella solía pedir los artículos menos costosos que se encontraban en los restaurantes a los que iban.

Al hacer su pedido, Kiba hizo una pequeña charla mientras se sentía un poco inadecuado. Sabía que era una tontería, pero no pudo evitarlo una vez que llegó la comida y observó a sus compañeros disfrutar de una comida que normalmente lo llevaría a la casa de los pobres. Sabía que no era justo para él sentir que era un caso de Naruto que lo superaba, ya que sabía que la mayoría de los recursos eran proporcionados por las mujeres unidas a Uzumaki. Sin embargo, Kiba sintió que la razón por la que sentía la forma en que lo hacía era porque, en esencia, las ventajas que disfrutaban sus compañeros era un subproducto de la ambición de Naruto. Algo que Kiba ahora admitía que necesitaba más, ya que desear crecer más fuerte ya no era un objetivo suficiente, o más exactamente no debería ser el alcance de su ambición.

Después de la cena, sus compañeros habían decidido darse un buen baño, lo que le devolvió sus pensamientos al presente cuando Yuffie le preguntó: "¿Entonces no te molesta que usemos las comodidades aquí?"

Kiba se encogió de hombros mientras afirmaba: "Supongo que eso dependería de la comodidad y de cómo la uses. Pero, confío en ustedes dos. Si me inquietara cada vez que ustedes dos estuvieran cerca de hombres que quisieran estar con ustedes, nunca podría parar ".

Incluso Yuffie sonrió ante el cumplido, al menos hasta que Aeris dijo: "No te preocupes, vigilaré a Yuffie por ti. Me aseguraré de que se mantenga pura para nuestro Alfa.

"¡Oye! No estaba sugiriendo nada.

"No", dijo Aeris cuando comenzó a besar el cuello de Kiba, "Intentaste ser una burla para ver si él se ponía nervioso por la idea de que estuvieras cerca de otros hombres. Pero no necesita hacerlo porque sabe que le devolverás ese lindo trasero ".

Kiba sintió que su virilidad se agitaba, pero admitió: "Bueno, para ser justos, no disfruto exactamente la idea".

"Tú tampoco deberías", declaró Aeris cuando comenzó a besar su pecho, "Después de todo, son las intenciones de los otros hombres en las que no puedes confiar. Tú mismo lo dijiste. Pero sabes que tus compañeros son leales. Luego se levantó y se volvió para agarrar un borde cercano de la primavera. Mirando por encima del hombro, dijo: "Si bien es bueno que se nos permita acceder nuevamente a los resortes. Hay otro tipo de experiencia que quería disfrutar en ellos ". Para aclarar su deseo, movió una mano entre sus piernas y extendió los labios de su coño.

Kiba saltó ante la invitación cuando se enterró en Aeris, quien dejó escapar un aullido de placer. Yuffie, por su parte, se preguntaba cuándo su compañera de equipo se había convertido en una puta, recordando cómo cuando se infiltraron en las aldeas, aunque podía ser coqueta con los objetivos, a menudo dejaba que Tifa o ella hicieran las negociaciones reales del dormitorio. Por supuesto, sabía que Aeris tenía sentimientos genuinos por Kiba, pero a veces sentía que su amiga estaba actuando demasiado como una perra en celo.

Aunque, para ser honesta consigo misma, ver a Aeris besar a Kiba sobre su hombro mientras él mutilaba su pecho, y su polla revolvía sus entrañas, también la llenaba de una sensación de anhelo. Decidiendo dejar salir a su propia perra interior, rápidamente se cerró con la pareja en celo y, agarrando la cara de Kiba, dijo: "No olvides que somos dos". Luego plantó sus labios en los de él. Luego levantó una de sus piernas para poder descansar un pie en el borde del resorte, momento en el que agarró una de sus manos para presionarla contra su arranque. El dedo medio de Kiba rápidamente comenzó a frotar a lo largo de su hendidura, y cuando comenzó a gotear sus jugos respondieron deslizando el dedo dentro de ella.

Yuffie gimió suavemente mientras el dedo de Kiba exploraba su interior, mientras Aeris compensaba su atención dividida golpeándose de nuevo contra él. Pronto Kiba sintió las señales reveladoras de que se estaba acercando al final de su cuerda. Con la esperanza de recuperar algo, salió de Aeris para comprar unos momentos de alivio del agarre aterciopelado de su compañero. Pero, su respiro fue de corta duración cuando Yuffie se abalanzó para probar su vara. Él gimió mientras ajustaba su cuerpo para poder descansar en el borde de piedra del manantial. Aeris giró para poder abrirse paso y tener acceso a la polla de Kiba también, que Yuffie dejó escapar de sus labios mientras gemía por la mano aún enterrada entre sus muslos.

Kiba bebió al ver a Yuffie tratando de tragarse su polla una vez más, pero descubriendo que Aeris no estaba dispuesta a renunciar por completo, se conformaba con pasarle la lengua. Aeris comenzó a seguir su ejemplo, lo que, aunque placentero, le permitió a Kiba tiempo para tranquilizarse. Para asegurarse de que Aeris no se enfriara demasiado, le pasó la mano libre por la espalda y por encima de su trasero para poder tocar su quim de la misma forma en que era para Yuffie. Pasaron varios minutos, antes de que Kiba extrajera sus dedos de los arrebatos de sus dos amantes. Las dos mujeres se detuvieron en su lengua bañando su polla para compartir una mirada, y aunque no se intercambiaron palabras, estaba claro que habían llegado a un acuerdo cuando Yuffie se subió a su regazo. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras Aeris alineaba su polla con la entrada de la mujer más pequeña. Yuffie gimió mientras se hundía en su vara hasta que estaba completamente dentro de ella, momento en el que comenzó a balancear sus caderas de un lado a otro. Sus gritos llenos de placer aumentaron de volumen cuando las manos de Aeris se aferraron a sus pechos turgentes y se burlaron de las protuberancias puntas endurecidas al final.

Kiba gimió cuando rápidamente encontró que su control le fallaba una vez más. La pérdida de la cual se hizo más inminente cuando se recostó, lo que causó que Yuffie se inclinara hacia adelante hasta el punto en que ella comenzó a rebotar sus caderas sobre su polla. Levantando sus caderas hasta el punto en que su polla casi se deslizaría, ella luego cambiaría de rumbo hasta que se acurrucara profundamente dentro de ella una vez más. Un proceso que repitió una y otra vez para que los sonidos de su carne golpeando llenaran los manantiales. Se besaron ferozmente, mientras Aeris masajeaba sus nueces, hasta que necesitaba anunciar: "¡Mierda! Lo voy a perder ".

Yuffie, en lugar de enterrarse en su vara, le permitió escapar de ella. Luego se giró para enfrentar su polla y envolvió su mano alrededor de donde Aeris tenía tan pronto como emergió. Comenzaron a acariciarlo en conjunto, mientras acercaban sus rostros hacia su cabeza de gallo. Enviando miradas sensuales en la dirección de sus compañeros, ambos movieron la lengua contra la cabeza hinchada hasta que estalló como un géiser.

Kiba observó cada brote de su semilla volar por los aires hasta que la gravedad la derribó para que aterrizara sobre sus compañeros. Cuando se agotó, se levantaron para enfrentarse entre sí para poder mirar a los ojos y luego, mientras continuaban acariciándolo, se inclinaron uno hacia el otro para comenzar a lamer su semilla de la cara del otro. Naturalmente, entre el continuo acariciamiento de su polla y el espectáculo que ofrecían, pronto fue tan duro como el acero. En ese momento, Aeris se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas mientras miraba hacia otro lado y se deslizó por su polla. Apretando las caderas contra él, apoyó las manos sobre las caderas de ella mientras Yuffie se movía para deslizarse nuevamente dentro del agua entre sus piernas, donde ella comenzó a chuparle las nueces.

Kiba miró a la luna mientras Aeris arqueaba la espalda para poder descansar las manos sobre su estómago mientras trabajaba sus caderas. Él sonrió cuando los gemidos de su compañero aumentaron en ritmo y antes de perderse en el placer, resolvió que se había convertido en un hombre realmente digno de que las dos mujeres lo complacieran. Especialmente cuando la noche le mostró que si bien era bueno desear volverse más fuerte, no tenía sentido si no podía proporcionar a sus compañeros todo lo que querían y más. Con una nueva resolución, se sentó y rodeó el estómago de Aeris con un brazo y comenzó a botarla sobre su polla mientras agarraba la parte posterior de la cabeza de Yuffie con la otra mano. Guiando sus labios hacia los suyos, decidió que el primer lugar en el que comenzaría sería asegurarse de que ambas mujeres se fueran a casa completamente saciadas con vientres llenos de su semilla. Quizás no sea el más ambicioso de los comienzos que admitió,

Naruto regresaba al Hidden Eddy Inn porque lo que sentía era un fin de semana extremadamente largo llegando a su fin cerrar. Eso no quería decir que fuera malo, pero teniendo en cuenta que había comenzado con otra experiencia cercana a la muerte, solo podría haber subido desde allí. Lo cual, aunque no era una línea recta desde su punto más bajo, tenía algunos puntos altos, especialmente porque en la próxima semana se mudaría Moegi.

Pero, estaba contento de que estuviera llegando a su fin ya que sentía que el día había sido especialmente difícil. Particularmente porque después de lidiar con la situación de Yuugao, había pasado varias horas calmando a su madre. Lo cual, aunque placentero, había sido seguido por Yoshino que lo visitaba para informarle que deseaba que Shikamaru liderara las defensas de Ame, y que sentía que sería mejor que se le diera un conocimiento completo sobre la Familia. Naruto admitiría que hubo algunos momentos de vacilación de su parte, pero no duró ya que sabía que Shikamaru era lo suficientemente brillante como para descubrir la mayor parte por sí mismo si realmente quería ser una amenaza.

Afortunadamente, su madre estaba de mejor humor cuando se despertó, lo que los llevó a visitar a Kiyomi. Su amante de nueve colas no se sorprendió demasiado al saber que su madre exhibía signos de que estaba reuniendo chakra Bijuu. Cuando él le pidió que aclarara, ella le explicó que, en esencia, Kushina había hecho lo mismo que ella cuando transfirió su espíritu a su cuerpo actual. Sin embargo, como había dejado atrás todas las colas, su forma había sido extremadamente débil, lo que significaba que estaba en peligro de desvanecerse. Sin embargo, como se sospechaba que era el caso de Nel, eso no significaba que no se hubiera reformado en una fecha posterior en una capacidad disminuida.

No había estado demasiado complacido con Kiyomi por ni siquiera mencionar la posibilidad, pero su amante lo había ignorado. Ella había respondido que no podía haber sabido exactamente que ese sería el caso, ya que Tier todavía no había regenerado las colas que había sacrificado, lo que podría haber significado con la misma facilidad porque Kushina había renunciado voluntariamente a sus colas. simplemente se desvaneció como se esperaba. Sin embargo, como su madre había sido una vez parte de la forma original de Kiyomi, e independientemente de si se habría desvanecido o no, su espíritu ahora actuaba como un punto de encuentro para Bijuu Chakra convirtiéndola en otro híbrido humano-Bijuu.

Kiyomi le había dado instrucciones a Kushina sobre cómo invocar su chakra Bijuu para tener una idea de cuántas colas se habían formado. Pero, a pesar de cómo se había ondulado el cabello de su madre, no resultó ser una buena indicación ya que solo había aparecido una pequeña cola a medio formar. Aún así, Kiyomi no se sorprendió al recordarles a los dos Uzumaki que el Kyuubi Negro tardó casi dos décadas en formarse por completo. Sin embargo, ella había declarado que creía que el sello que se había colocado en Sora había contribuido algo a la lenta tasa de rejuvenecimiento. Kiyomi había explicado que esperaba que a medida que se formaran más colas, la velocidad a la que aparecería la próxima también aumentaría, como había sido el caso con ella.

Naruto estaba bastante sorprendido por la calma con que su madre había escuchado el razonamiento de Kiyomi. Pero, ella le había recordado que, a pesar de las apariencias, cuando había sido sellada dentro de él, técnicamente había sido un zorro naranja gigante, y como tal, no estaba demasiado sorprendida de no haber salido de su tiempo sin cambios. Lo tomó como una señal de que la relación entre su madre y Kiyomi continuaba mejorando, ya que ella había optado por quedarse con ella durante el día para entrenar en la mejor forma de llamar al chakra, para que no necesitara ser en una rabia asesina para que salga.

Antes de irse, Kiyomi le había informado que la mayoría de las alteraciones que debían hacerse en el área de Hot-Springs antes de expandir la membresía de las Asociaciones de Mujeres en el Baño estaban completas. Naruto se había sorprendido por el anuncio, que obviamente había complacido a su amante Bijuu. Especialmente cuando le explicó que tenía una fuerza laboral clon bastante dedicada gracias a su hija Naruko, quien esperaba que disminuyera cualquier castigo que él había planeado para ella debido a su truco en Ame. Además, Seven había sellado el antiguo pasadizo que habría conducido a la Guarida, que dejaba solo el muro que necesitaba ser construido para sellar la propiedad de su Mansión de los Resortes como el único elemento que se debía completar. Una tarea que estaba siendo manejada por un equipo de trabajo que ella había contratado.

Cuando él le preguntó cuál era la urgencia, ella le explicó que la noticia de que expandirían la Asociación de Baño de Mujeres ya se estaba extendiendo. Como tal, la mayoría de los nuevos miembros tendrían la expectativa de que las instalaciones ocultas que encontrarían se habían construido mucho antes de unirse. El nuevo personal sería bastante fácil de explicar como un requisito para la membresía ampliada, pero descubrir que la Asociación de Mujeres Bañistas solo consistía en Hot Springs con una construcción completamente nueva en marcha rápidamente llevaría a algunos a sospechar los secretos que se les mostrarían. t los originales que se encuentran.

Kiyomi había preguntado si quería irrumpir en el nuevo club, pero había sugerido dejar que Kiba y sus amantes disfrutaran de ese honor. Le había complacido que Kiyomi hubiera aceptado, ya que sospechaba que su amante de Bijuu lo veía como otra oportunidad para enmendar su tratamiento del Taki-nin. Sin embargo, para hacer realidad su sugerencia, Naruto había pasado unas horas haciendo los preparativos. Había sido bastante fácil lograr que Tifa aceptara actuar como camarera, pero Ayame había resultado más difícil de convencer. Principalmente porque había ideado el menú que presentaría The Hideaway, y también actuaría como uno de los jefes de cocina del club. Sin embargo, ella se había negado firmemente a abrir la cocina a menos que pudiera servir todo en el menú. Ninguna cantidad de súplica por su parte la había influido, obligándolo a viajar a los confines del Mundo Shinobi usando el Hiraishin para recolectar los ingredientes necesarios. Naruto sospechaba que la razón de la terquedad inusual de Ayame en el asunto se debía a que ella había intentado expandir las ofertas de Ichiraku varios años atrás cuando recién estaba comenzando como un shinobi. Pero, ella se había enfrentado a una resistencia extrema por parte de muchos de los clientes más frecuentes, siendo él la mayor reserva. Al final, los nuevos elementos habían desaparecido del menú. Pero, al hacerle completar sus recados, Ayame estaba dejando en claro que no había olvidado la traición provocada por su paladar. Naruto sospechaba que la razón de la terquedad inusual de Ayame en el asunto se debía a que ella había intentado expandir las ofertas de Ichiraku varios años atrás cuando recién estaba comenzando como un shinobi. Pero, ella se había enfrentado a una resistencia extrema por parte de muchos de los clientes más frecuentes, siendo él la mayor reserva. Al final, los nuevos elementos habían desaparecido del menú. Pero, al hacerle completar sus recados, Ayame estaba dejando en claro que no había olvidado la traición provocada por su paladar. Naruto sospechaba que la razón de la terquedad inusual de Ayame en el asunto se debía a que ella había intentado expandir las ofertas de Ichiraku varios años atrás cuando recién estaba comenzando como un shinobi. Pero, ella se había enfrentado a una resistencia extrema por parte de muchos de los clientes más frecuentes, siendo él la mayor reserva. Al final, los nuevos elementos habían desaparecido del menú. Pero, al hacerle completar sus recados, Ayame estaba dejando en claro que no había olvidado la traición provocada por su paladar.

Con la solicitud de Ayame atendida, Naruto había decidido regresar a casa ya que sentía que quedaba una tarea en su lista. Al llegar a su destino, subió al tercer piso donde Yuugao compartió un departamento con Kurenai y Anko. Consciente de que ella era la única presente en este momento, llamó a la puerta. Preparado para irse si ella no deseaba hablar, se sintió complacido ya que después de unos momentos la puerta se abrió.

Estudió su rostro y descubrió que no reflejaba mucho de lo que ella estaba pensando. Después de un momento de silencio, preguntó: "¿Puedo pasar?"

Yuugao asintió a un lado y cerró la puerta después de que él entró. Naruto sintió sus ojos en su espalda, y podía imaginar que estaban buscando alguna pista sobre cuál era su razón para visitar. El silencio entre ellos se estaba volviendo insoportable, por lo que con la esperanza de comenzar las cosas a la ligera, dijo: "Fue bastante astuto de su parte utilizar mi propia solicitud para informar a aquellos que desean dañar a Suzume contra mí de esa manera".

A pesar de sí misma, Yuufao sonrió suavemente cuando Naruto se volvió para mirarla, "Bueno, era la sospechosa más probable además de Kiyomi y algunos de los Bijuu".

Naruto asintió antes de reírse, "Sí, pero su reacción no dijo mucho acerca de las preocupaciones que mis amantes tendrían sobre ignorar mis peticiones".

"¿Puedes culparla?" Yuugao preguntó: "Ella es tu madre después de todo".

Naruto sonrió antes de responder: "No, y para ser sincero, uno se siente bien al saber que su daño puede inspirar respuestas tan apasionadas en las mujeres que lo rodean".

"Lo siento", soltó Yuugao cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a gotear repentinamente de sus ojos. "Sabía que estaba mal incluso mientras lo hacía. Pero, no pude detenerme, yo ... "

" Shh ", dijo Naruto rápidamente cerrando la distancia entre ellos para envolverla con sus brazos. "Te detuviste antes de que se convirtiera en un error que no se pudo solucionar".

Yuugao sacudió su cabeza contra su pecho mientras ella decía: "Es solo porque ella falló. Si no lo hubiera hecho, entonces la habría acabado.

Naruto con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho mientras lloraba, le acarició la espalda con suavidad y dijo: "Elijo creer que ese no hubiera sido el caso".

"No puedes saber eso", dijo Yuugao alejando su cabeza para encontrar su mirada.

Naruto le sonrió con amor mientras le tomaba la cara con amor y usaba sus pulgares para limpiar sus lágrimas. "Tú tampoco puedes. Si deseas creer lo peor de ti mismo, no puedo detenerte. Así que, por favor, no intentes convencerme de que no crea en lo mejor ".

Yuugao asintió con la cabeza, pero Naruto sabía que no la había alcanzado exactamente o que había cambiado su opinión sobre sí misma. Sin embargo, Yuugao se alejó mientras se recomponía rápidamente antes de decir: "Con respecto a mi castigo".

"Lo siento", comenzó a disculparse por completo, pero se detuvo cuando ella sacudió la cabeza.

"Entiendo por qué tenías que hacerlo", Yuugao explicó rápidamente. "Tuviste que convencer a Suzume de que no le deseabas daño, y yo te puse en el lugar. Quería saber si pretendes un castigo más apropiado, como exiliarme de aquí o ... "

" Parece que me estás pidiendo que me castigue si ese es el caso ", dijo Naruto caminando hacia su sofá y tomando asiento.

Yuugao frunció el ceño deseando que se tomara el asunto en serio, así que dijo: "Naruto, soy un Capitán Anbu. Si tuviera un acto subordinado como lo hice, treinta latigazos serían la menor de sus preocupaciones.

Naruto suspiró antes de responder: "Yuugao, puede que te haya seducido originalmente por tu posición, y eres mucho más para mí que un simple Capitán Anbu. Realmente consideré el asunto resuelto después de esos azotes ". Podía ver que ella no estaba exactamente contenta con su declaración, así que se encogió de hombros y agregó: "Muy bien, si realmente sientes que necesitas ser castigada más ... que hasta que me vaya a Ame, compartirás mi cama todas las noches ".

"Naruto ..."

"Hey, no tomaría tal castigo a la ligera. Puedo ser bastante insaciable, ¿sabes? Podría ser más de lo que una mujer puede manejar, incluso un Capitán Anbu.

A pesar de sí misma, Yuugao sonrió y preguntó: "¿Y cuándo comenzará este castigo?"

"Aquí, ahora", respondió Naruto.

Cerrando con su amante, ella se subió a su regazo y le preguntó: "¿No debería un castigo tratar de convencer a alguien de que sus acciones estuvieron mal?"

Naruto se cubrió la cabeza con la camisa y respondió: "Esa es la cuestión. Tales castigos como las nalgadas realmente no duran, seguro que duelen al principio, pero a pesar de que el dolor se desvanece bastante rápido, también lo son las lecciones aprendidas ". Se dedicó a liberar sus senos del sujetador y se detuvo para maravillarse de ellos una vez que lo había hecho. Luego lo miró a los ojos y dijo: "Pero los castigos realmente buenos parecen fáciles de tomar al principio, pero resultan ser mucho más difíciles de lo previsto durante toda la duración".

Yuugao sonrió, aunque comenzó a sentir que tal vez estaba recibiendo un poco de castigo después de todo. Especialmente porque, con Naruto no listo para irse por unas pocas semanas, su trasero podría estar golpeando lo que haría que las nalgadas que recibió parecieran una bofetada juguetona. Aun así, decidiendo verlo, ella se deslizó de su regazo y comenzó a desabrocharle los pantalones. Al ayudarlo a salir de allí, descubrió que su pene aún no se había despertado, así que tomarlo en su boca comenzó a convencerlo con su lengua. Pronto sintió que comenzaba a agitarse y, mientras se enderezaba, comenzó a menear la cabeza a lo largo de su longitud. Naruto gimió cuando colocó una mano sobre su cabeza y comenzó a levantar sus caderas para encontrarse con el fondo de su garganta.

Naruto saboreó la sensación de que su polla estaba cubierta con la saliva de su amante de cabello púrpura y gimió cuando ella detuvo su movimiento hacia arriba y hacia abajo para rodear su cabeza con la lengua. Pero, cuando el aire frío comenzó a evaporar la humedad que cubría su polla, presionó suavemente la parte posterior de su cabeza, haciendo que comenzara a menearse una vez más. Cerca de su final, informó a su amante que simplemente tarareó su reconocimiento pero continuó con su tarea.

Yuugao gimió cuando su polla se hinchó antes de liberar su deliciosa crema, lo que la hizo experimentar un clímax tan pronto como golpeó su lengua. Ella mantuvo su boca envuelta alrededor de su polla hasta que él terminó de llenarla, y en ese momento ella lo dejó escapar de sus labios sin derramar una gota. Luego abrió la boca para mostrarle su liberación, que agitó con la lengua antes de tragarla.

Naruto le sonrió antes de decir: "Bien hecho. Ahora, levántate y apártate de mí.

Yuugao lo obedeció sin decir palabra, lo que provocó que Naruto se sentara y la rodeara para desabrocharse los pantalones. Luego los puso de rodillas y pasó un momento frotando su mano sobre las mejillas de su trasero. Estaba contento de ver que no había moretones, pero pensó que eso podría ser el resultado de la mejora en la curación que sus amantes habían heredado. Coloque su mano sobre su espalda y la instó a inclinarse hacia adelante hasta que sus manos hicieron contacto con la pequeña mesa frente a su sofá y su chorrito goteante quedó expuesto. Inhalando su aroma, él se zambulló mientras exploraba su quim con su lengua. Yuugao gimió mientras la probaba, y se puso débil de rodillas cuando chupó su clítoris.

Acercándose a su final, ella alcanzó a través de sus piernas y agarrando su polla dijo: "Naruto, te quiero dentro de mí".

Alejándose de su honeypot, Naruto asintió, así que la ayudó a mantenerse erguida mientras se quitaba los pantalones y las bragas el resto del camino. Luego, aún de espaldas a él, retrocedió para colocar las piernas en el sofá junto a él con las rodillas apoyadas en el borde. Alcanzando su polla, le dio unos golpes, antes de guiarla dentro de ella, incitándola a gemir mientras se deslizaba hacia abajo. Luego se recostó para presionar su espalda contra su pecho, y simplemente saboreó la sensación de estar enterrado dentro de ella.

Las manos de Naruto se movieron para acariciar sus senos, lo que provocó un escalofrío que le recorrió la columna vertebral hasta donde estaban conectados, lo que la llevó a comenzar a mover las caderas. Yuugao comenzó a girar sus caderas en un óvalo que los hizo gemir a ambos, se movió lentamente al principio, mientras besaba a su amante sobre su hombro de una manera suave y sensual. Sin embargo, pronto comenzó a moverse cada vez más rápido, lo que se reflejó a medida que su beso se hizo más ardiente y apasionado. Necesitaba alejarse para jadear, cuando Naruto comenzó a mover sus caderas y sincronizar sus empujes cuando su movimiento ovalado estaba en el punto perfecto para entregar la fuerza máxima a su útero. Su agarre en sus senos también se volvió más posesivo cuando comenzó a amasar la carne mientras ocasionalmente se detenía para rodar sus pezones.

Pronto Yuugao se encontró cubierta de sudor, lo que sabía que significaba que había estado a su ritmo actual durante algún tiempo a pesar de sentir que solo había comenzado. Sintió que su clímax se acercaba, pero trató de luchar para prolongar el momento el mayor tiempo posible. Aún así, sabía que no duraría mucho más tiempo, ya que sus caderas comenzaban a moverse frenéticamente después de haber abandonado su movimiento de golpe para enfrentar los empujes de Naruto lo más rápido y a menudo posible.

Naruto decidió que ella se había negado a sí misma el tiempo suficiente cuando él movió una de sus manos desde sus tetas hasta su clítoris, que empujó con el dedo medio y la hizo explotar mientras arqueaba la espalda mientras gritaba su nombre. Le concedió su coño de ordeño como recompensa mientras se enterraba profundamente dentro de ella y llenaba su matriz con su crema. Yuugao se hundió contra él, y sintiéndose gastada lo besó en la mejilla cuando dijo: "Mmm, ¿podemos quedarnos así por un tiempo?"

Naruto le sonrió pero dijo: "Lo siento, pero me temo que no sería un gran castigo si dijera que sí". Luego la levantó y con su vara aún enterrada dentro de ella, la llevó fuera de su departamento hacia el suyo. Luego la recostó boca abajo en su cama, y sacando su polla hasta que solo la punta permaneció burlonamente dijo: "Solo recuerda que me preguntaste esto a mí".

Yuugao gritó cuando Naruto comenzó a golpear su coño todavía sensible, y aunque rápidamente se encontró rindiéndose a las olas de placer que se creaban en ella nuevamente, sospechaba que al final de su castigo realmente entendería el significado de la frase: "Demasiado de algo bueno ".

"Lo dije en serio cuando dije que quería que me follaras", gritó Suzume casi con enojo cuando comenzó a rebotar frenéticamente sobre la polla enterrada en su interior. El hombre al que pertenecía cumplió con su demanda cuando la agarró por las caderas y comenzó a empujarla con más fuerza. Aún así, Suzume se volvió casi desesperada mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante mientras agarraba el hombro de su amante mientras intentaba forzar su pene más profundo y más duro dentro de ella. Sin embargo, no importa cuán violentamente se arrojó a su polla, no pudo llegar al destino final. Cada vez más cansada, y con un tono de frustración, gritó: "¡Me estoy acabando!" El hombre debajo de ella decidió reclamar su propia recompensa mientras disparaba su carga dentro de ella, y luego, una vez satisfecho, les dio la vuelta para que ella estuviera boca arriba para que él pudiera retirarse. Luego rodó fuera de ella sobre su espalda,

Colocándolos, dijo: "Debe haber pasado un tiempo, parecía casi desesperado por correrte".

"Todavía lo estoy", pensó Suzume, aunque no lo dijo en voz alta, ya que sentía que no era culpa del hombre que él no se hubiera dado cuenta. Particularmente como todas las veces anteriores en las que se habían follado en el pasado, la había dejado viendo estrellas.

Al hombre, que se llamaba Sannomiya, como ella, le encantaba jugar. De hecho, Suzume alguna vez pensó que era un Corruptor potencial debido a su éxito. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que ese no era el caso, pero había aprendido que, al igual que ella, era la caza y la muerte lo que realmente lo libraba. Por lo general, su presa preferida eran las esposas y novias de otros hombres, ya que sentía que eran los más divertidos para tentar en su cama. Suzume se dio cuenta de que, a su manera, era una especie de corruptor, pero como no había confiado en un jutsu para lograr sus objetivos, a ella realmente no le había importado. Según su pensamiento, que sospechaba que era bastante similar al de él, si él podía tentar a una mujer lejos de su amante, entonces el hombre probablemente no estaba logrando satisfacerla donde importaba.

Suzume se sentó y, alcanzando algunos pañuelos de la mesita de noche, comenzó a limpiar la semilla que se le escapaba. Queriendo preservar su dignidad y reputación en sus ojos, ella dijo: "Apenas. De hecho, el fin de semana pasado estuve con alguien ".

Sannomiya se encogió de hombros y respondió: "No significa que haya hecho el trabajo".

El instructor de Kunoichi frunció el ceño, ya que Sannomiya había sido el primer hombre con el que se había acostado desde que Naruto la había atado a él varios días antes. En el tiempo transcurrido desde entonces, se dio cuenta rápidamente de que cualquier intento de alertar a la gente de su condición de Corruptor solo la haría parecer un bribón. Incluso si intentaba escribir su historia, todo lo que aparecía eran los garabatos de una persona que no parecería exactamente lúcida. Sospechaba que los amantes de Naruto la estaban vigilando, pero todavía había podido demostrar que ese era el caso. Frustrada, decidió que había necesitado una buena follada pero que no estaba de humor para la cacería habitual, por lo que había llamado a Sannomiya, ya que a menudo recurrían a cada uno sabiendo que el otro casi siempre estaría abierto a algunas relaciones sexuales sin ataduras. . Sannomiya, confundiendo la razón de su ceño fruncido, dijo: "Oye, no dispares al mensajero. No me digas que eres dulce con este chico.

"Confía en mí", respondió Suzume secamente, "Ese no es el caso". Con la esperanza de evitar que siguiera cavando, le preguntó por una de las mujeres que sabía que era un proyecto suyo. ¿Y tú y cuál es su rostro? No es una de tus marcas típicas, y has estado jugando con ella durante bastante tiempo.

Sannomiya se burló cuando dijo: "¿Kukaku? Apenas. Lo único que me mantiene cerca es que ella no ha sucumbido a mis encantos.

"Te refieres a tirar su orgullo", Suzume aclaró para el registro.

Apenas se sintió insultado cuando dijo: "¿Qué puedo decir? Es el dilema que enfrento. Todavía estoy interesada porque no ha llegado al punto en que la tiró y rogó por mi polla. Pero, una vez que lo haga, no tendré ninguna razón para andar por ahí.

"Sin embargo, parece que te tiene mucho cariño", dijo Suzume después de haber notado que la mujer había dejado de competir con ella por algunos de los tipos más guapos cuando cazaban los mismos terrenos.

"También lo has notado", dijo Sannomiya con una sonrisa. "Es por eso que no he respondido a sus últimas solicitudes para reunirse. Está casi madura para el desplume final.

Suzume pensó que una parte de ella debería sentirse insultada en nombre de su género, pero no pudo reunir mucha ira. Después de todo, no podía reclamar exactamente ningún terreno moral, ya que ella misma había destruido bastantes relaciones, mientras trataba su habilidad para hacerlo como un juego. Un juego en el que Kukaku había entrado voluntariamente, y estaba a punto de aprender que uno de los peores errores que uno podía cometer era venir a cuidar a otro jugador. Particularmente como cuando una persona salía por la noche simplemente buscando poner muescas en el poste de la cama. No deberían sorprenderse demasiado cuando alguien más los ataca por la misma razón, ni esperar que ninguna de sus conquistas pasadas esté demasiado dispuesta a calmar los sentimientos heridos que a menudo ocurrieron cuando sucedió.

No es que Suzume sintiera que estaba buscando que la tranquilizaran con otra cosa que no fuera su capacidad física, ya que se alegró cuando Sannomiya se cansó de la pequeña conversación, así que se levantó para darse una ducha. Sin embargo, después de que se le negó esa liberación física, rápidamente pensó en averiguar por qué. Habiendo probado el jutsu que había usado con Naruto de antemano, se negó a creer que estaba sufriendo algún tipo de efecto secundario. Además, como algunas de las historias contenidas en las memorias de cazadoras pasadas habían dejado en claro que algunos corruptores usarían a sus víctimas para satisfacer a otros hombres, y no parecían incapaces de lograr la liberación total. Para Suzume, eso significaba que probablemente estaba sufriendo algún tipo de comando que Naruto o una de sus prostitutas, ya que estaba empezando a pensar en sus mujeres, la habían impuesto. Tal vez como un castigo de algún tipo,

Sin embargo, ella, por mucho que Kukaku parecía, tenía su orgullo y se vería condenada antes de rogarle a Naruto que la follara de nuevo.

Una joven rubia se sentó en lo que supuso que era la sala de guerra de la Aldea de las Tinieblas. Actualmente, ella estaba sola, excepto por otro ocupante, el hombre que la había convencido de hacer el viaje. Ella centró sus ojos verde oscuro en el hombre, que estaba vestido con una capa que tenía una capucha que siempre llevaba. Como resultado, la parte superior de su rostro a menudo estaba cubierta de sombras, pero durante algunos puntos a lo largo de su viaje ella pudo ver que él también llevaba lo que parecía ser un pañuelo que también cubría sus ojos. Esto, junto con el gran bastón que llevaba, la llevó a creer que el hombre era ciego. Aunque, por lo que había presenciado, no parecía obstaculizarlo mucho, lo que la llevó a creer que era posible que él tuviera un Dojutsu, lo que le permitió ver a través de la tela,

Con todo, supuso que todo podría ser un disfraz elaborado ya que lo había despedido como mendigo cuando lo vio por primera vez. Aún así, había presentado un caso persuasivo sobre por qué debería viajar a la Tierra de los Cuervos y encontrarse con Sasuke Uchiha, todo sin prometerle nada. Cuando ella le preguntó por su identidad, él simplemente le informó que no era más que un humilde Emisario, para que ella pudiera referirse a él como tal.

Naturalmente, ella no tenía la costumbre de escapar con hombres extraños, pero no había podido rechazar sus afirmaciones de que Sasuke Uchiha le concedería su mayor deseo. Venganza por la muerte de su maestro. Imaginó que se estaba levantando un gran alboroto sobre su desaparición, pero hizo a un lado esos pensamientos cuando se abrió la puerta de la habitación.

Cuando sus ojos se posaron en el hombre solitario que entró, se sintió atraída instantáneamente por él cuando descubrió que tenía un parecido pasajero con su Maestro fallecido. Pero, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, ella admitió que era solo física, ya que carecían de su naturaleza estoica e incluso a veces despreocupada. En los ojos de Sasuke vio un odio oscuro que parecía arder como un fuego que estaba esperando una oportunidad fuera de control. Sus ojos pasaron rápidamente de ella al Emisario, lo que lo llevó a decir: "Te tomaste tu dulce tiempo para volver a informarme si la solicitud que te hice se completó".

"Solicitud es decirlo suavemente", dijo el hombre divertido, "Además, esa es la forma de agradecerle a alguien por haberte hecho un favor". La organización que represento ha hecho bastantes por ti. ¿Le dolería mostrar un poco de aprecio por nuestros esfuerzos?

"Cuando te pregunté qué querías como pago por tus favores", respondió Sasuke sin reírse, "dijiste que mi actuación como quería era suficiente".

"Aún así, un agradecimiento sería apreciado de vez en cuando", dijo el Emisario de pie y agarrando su bastón.

"Supongo que eso depende de lo que tengas que informar", respondió Sasuke incitando al hombre a suspirar, ya que realmente dudaba que lo hiciera.

"He cumplido la tarea, naturalmente", dijo el emisario, "Lord Ay ya recibió una citación del Daimyo para dirigirse a la capital. Al llegar, se dará cuenta de tu inminente ataque contra Ame, con la intención de buscar la vida de Konan. La mujer que miraba el intercambio sintió que sus ojos se abrían en estado de shock al mencionar a una de las personas cuya vida buscaba.

"Por quién", preguntó Sasuke al notar el repentino interés de su otro invitado.

"¿Importa?" preguntó el emisario con cansancio.

"Lo hace si el Raikage se lo va a tomar en serio", dijo el Uchiha sonando molesto.

El Emisario se encogió de hombros y dijo: "Si lo toma en serio o no, no es la principal preocupación. Es, si él actuará o no como lo has predicho. Esa es una pregunta sobre la que aún se preguntará, independientemente de si sabe quién informó al Raikage de sus planes. Por lo tanto, no veo ninguna razón para responder una que no te acerque al verdadero corazón del asunto ".

La mirada de Sasuke se oscureció, pero cuando el Emisario bostezó en respuesta, decidió preguntar a pesar de tener una idea, "¿A quién trajiste?"

El Emisario en lugar de responder dijo: "Creo que se suponía que debía haber un agradecimiento".

A pesar de que Sasuke frunció el ceño, el hombre simplemente se quedó esperando expectante. Sin embargo, la mujer sospechando la razón por la que se había acercado y por qué Sasuke querría que ella diera un paso adelante anunciando: "Soy Hotaru del Clan Tsuchigumo. Si realmente buscas la vida de Konan, con mucho gusto pondré mis escasas habilidades a tu servicio para lograr esta tarea. Sin embargo, si deseas el Kinjutsu que ha sido sellado en mi espalda, entonces hay tres individuos más que debo matar primero ".

Sasuke sonrió por primera vez desde que entró en la habitación, y al acercarse a ella dijo: "Entonces te alegrará saber que los tres participarán en el asalto". Una oportunidad perfecta para que utilices ese jutsu, ¿no te parece? "

A los ojos de la Uchiha, Hotaru vio un odio similar ardiendo como el que había sido incendiado dentro de ella al enterarse de que Akatsuki había capturado y extraído el Bijuu de su maestro Utakata. Al encontrar el parecido de Sasuke con su maestro como un presagio de que el camino que se le presentaba se encontró con la aprobación de los dioses, ella asintió con la cabeza, "Sí".

Sasuke le sonrió cariñosamente antes de decir: "Bien, se te proporcionarán cuartos". Dirigiéndose al Emisario, simplemente dijo: "Gracias", antes de salir de la habitación.

El Emisario se rió entre dientes mientras se dirigía a irse después de que varios Darkness Shinobi aparecieron para escoltar a Hotaru. Al salir a la aldea que actualmente estaba envuelta en la oscuridad debido a lo avanzado de la hora, lo que no le importaba mucho ya que era un estado de cosas permanente, el hombre pensó para sí mismo: "Tengo tantas esperanzas para el el caos que extenderás, Sasuke Uchiha. Espero que no me decepciones como lo hizo tu hermano.

Capítulo siguiente: Arco de venganza: Operación: matar a Konan, parte II


	88. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 88

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío. Además, esta historia es una ficción de limón, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan. Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora. Gracias.

Capítulo 88: Arco de Venganza: Operación: Mata a Konan Parte II

Yuugao había hecho el viaje a casa desde su oficina en un tiempo récord, algo que consideró un logro considerando lo desgastada que estaba. No es un desarrollo demasiado sorprendente teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de horas que normalmente trabajaba, pero eso se mezcló con las actividades después del horario de trabajo que estaba realizando debido a su castigo la hizo quemar verdaderamente la vela en ambos extremos. Habiendo llegado a comprender realmente el infierno de su castigo ya que Naruto literalmente la dejaría inconsciente cada noche, dejándola inmensamente satisfecha, pero despertando cada vez más deprimida, la razón de su ansia actual por llegar a casa era porque a pesar de tener una semana Sin su castigo, su amante se había dirigido a Ame antes de lo esperado. Lo que para Yuugao significaba una ducha rápida,

La razón por la que Naruto se dirigía a Rain Village temprano le preocupaba a Yuugao, ya que se debía al hecho de que el Raikage había enviado un mensaje de que asistiría a la Ceremonia de Reforma de Akatsuki a pesar de su negativa negativa. Lo que algunos normalmente considerarían algo bueno, ya que indicaría que quizás Ay había suavizado su postura. Sin embargo, Yuugao lo dudaba ya que creía que el escenario más probable era que iba a hacer una jugada para recuperar a Yugito. Sin embargo, Yoshino en realidad lo tomó como un desarrollo positivo, ya que lo sintió todo pero confirmó que Sasuke planeaba atacar.

Yuugao no estaba exactamente seguro de que la confirmación valiera el precio de enfrentar otra amenaza, y una tan peligrosa como el Raikage. Especialmente porque sospechaba que él traería consigo al anfitrión de las Ocho Colas, sin mencionar un pequeño contingente de Anbu, y esas serían solo las fuerzas que tendría que anunciar como parte de su fuerza de seguridad al ingresar a la aldea.

Sin embargo, Yoshino tenía una opinión diferente al afirmar que sentía que la razón por la que asistía el Raikage era porque Sasuke había filtrado su plan a Ay. Como tal, vio la oportunidad de recuperar lo que sentía era su propiedad en el caos que resultaría del ataque de Sasuke. Que si bien sería otro elemento caótico introducido en una situación ya caótica, podría obstaculizar a Sasuke tanto como a ellos. Particularmente, si tenían a Yugito guiando a Ay de modo que si él terminaba tratando de poner sus manos sobre ella, lo haría en medio de las fuerzas de Sasuke. Más concretamente, el Nara había señalado que era una apuesta de parte de Sasuke ya que no podía estar completamente seguro de cómo Ay habría reaccionado a la fuga. Pero,

Sin embargo, Yoshino sintió que era una apuesta que Sasuke había calculado mal al tomar y, además, dejó en claro que no creía que supieran que su objetivo era Ame. Pero, ella también estaba bastante interesada en asegurarse de que Sasuke perdiera en grande con su apuesta. La forma principal en que planeaba lograr esto sería usar el elemento caótico que estaba presentando contra él. Una tarea bastante simple ya que probablemente apunte a Yugito, pero incluso si intentara por Fuu, o Naruto por su Bijuu, todo lo que tendrían que hacer es asegurarse de dirigirlos a lugares donde las fuerzas de Sasuke se concentraban. La Alianza podría entonces retirar sus fuerzas regulares para establecer un parámetro para asegurarse de mantener a los combatientes contenidos, así como para evitar que el enemigo avance mientras permite que el Raikage y sus fuerzas shinobi peleen por ellos. Como Yoshino lo había dicho, "Sasuke ha introducido una bola de demolición en la refriega, pero se ha olvidado de que tenemos un medio de dirigir hacia dónde golpeó". Aún así, Yuugao no podía decir que la idea de las personas de que ella se preocupaba por estar atrapada entre dos fuerzas que buscaban matarlas o capturarlas la llenó de alegría. Pero, ella entendió cómo podría ser usado como una ventaja.

Pero, al llegar a su departamento, sintió que había un desarrollo verdaderamente positivo que eliminar de la decisión de Raiakge. Una buena noche de descanso. Al entrar en el departamento que compartía con Kurenai y Anko, casi corrió en la dirección opuesta ya que esperaba tenerlo para ella por la noche, y encontró a alguien sentada en su sofá leyendo una revista que cubría el rostro del intruso. ella temía que Naruto no la dejara en paz. Sin embargo, rápidamente reconoció que su invitada era una mujer, una deducción bastante fácil de hacer, ya que su falda corta y mallas hicieron poco para ocultar su físico, y más al punto que técnicamente no era una invitada, ya que también vivía allí, aunque actualmente estaba estacionada en Vegetable Country. Sorprendido, el Capitán Anbu preguntó: "¿Anko?" ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Anko cerró la revista y la arrojó sobre la mesa de café. Se recostó en el sofá mientras estiraba los brazos sobre él mientras se relajaba en él como para llamar la atención sobre sus piernas cruzadas. Sonriéndole a su compañera de cuarto, le preguntó: "¿Qué pasa, no puedo pasar una tarde tranquila en casa?"

Al escuchar el tono juguetón de Anko, Yuugao se puso en guardia ya que su amiga nunca parecía tan deseosa de uno anteriormente. Particularmente desde que fue asignado a ser el guardaespaldas de Haruna. Afirmando lo mismo, dijo: "Me imaginé que preferías pasar tus noches jugando con tu juguete. Pero, si buscas un poco de paz y tranquilidad, no dejes que me interponga en tu camino.

Yuugao estaba a punto de hacer una salida apresurada, pero se detuvo cuando Anko respondió: "Técnicamente, ella nunca fue realmente mi juguete. Acabo de reunirla para mi Maestro, y para recompensarme, esta noche le dio a su mascota una nueva para jugar. Un juguete muy nulo.

Yuugao se volvió hacia su compañero de cuarto de pelo púrpura para descubrir que había cruzado las piernas, permitiendo que un gran consolador de plástico surgiera. Anko le sonrió con lujuria mientras decía: "El Maestro dice que eres toda mía esta noche". Ella hizo un mohín por un momento, y agregó: "Aunque él dijo que no era libre de hacer lo que quisiera".

Yuugao sintió un poco de alivio ante eso, pero cada vez más desafiante dijo: "Entonces, todo lo que tengo que hacer es satisfacerte por esta noche, ¿eh? No hay problema."

Anko sonrió cuando dijo: "Algo me dijo que dirías eso". Se llevó los dedos a los labios y silbó, y Yuugao se puso visiblemente pálida cuando de repente la habitación de su habitación, sin mencionar que Anko y Kurenai se abrieron para revelar un pequeño ejército de Naruto desnudo saliendo. Anko se levantó del sofá para pararse al frente del ejército que había reunido, y apoyándose en uno de ellos susurró en la copia de la oreja de su amante: "Y aquí la gente piensa que soy el sádico. Si esto fuera un interrogatorio, creo que la habrías roto justo ahora.

El clon se echó a reír cuando se estiró para comenzar a masajear las tetas de Anko a través de su camisa de rejilla, pero se dirigió a Yuugao cuando dijo: "Lo siento. Estoy seguro de que pensaste que mi partida significaba que estabas fuera de peligro. Pero, pediste un castigo más duro. Creo que ahora realmente lamentas lo que hiciste ". Yuugao no podía negar eso, pero recibió una pequeña visión de la luz al final de su túnel en particular mientras el clon de su amante agregaba, "Lo cual también es lo que cualquier buen castigo busca hacer. Entonces, si lo logras esta noche, diremos que tu castigo termina temprano por buen comportamiento ".

Sintiéndose un poco como un héroe haciendo una valiente última resistencia contra un ejército invasor, Yuugao se quitó la camisa antes de decir: "Bueno, vamos a ponernos".

Yuugao fue llevada al sofá por la ola rubia mientras los clones avanzaban para seguir su camino con ella. Ella gimió cuando uno se enterró dentro de ella, que se interrumpió cuando otro empujó su polla en su boca mientras el resto usaba sus labios y manos para concentrarse en sus diversas zonas erógenas, que Naruto había atacado una y otra vez durante los últimos años. semanas. Aún así, a pesar de sus quejas anteriores, una parte de ella realmente amaba lo que estaba sucediendo, ya que todos los clones estaban ansiosos por intentarlo. Lo cual, en su forma única, le mostró lo especial que era Naruto, ya que se sentía un hombre menor con las habilidades que poseía y un harén tan grande como el suyo se habría cansado de disfrutar de la misma mujer una y otra vez. Sin embargo, ella sintió en sus clones el mismo afán de complacerla que había estado allí la primera vez. lo que la llevó a comenzar a complacer a los clones con la esperanza de que sus propios sentimientos fueran transmitidos a su amante una vez que se disiparan. Además, cuanto antes los satisficiera, antes obtendría una buena noche de sueño.

"Gracias", dijo Ino cortésmente mientras tomaba un vaso lleno de una bebida de frutas de la mujer que poseía el departamento que estaba visitando.

Fuyou inclinó la cabeza mientras tomaba la que se sirvió y procedió a sentarse en una silla que había traído antes cuando llegaron sus invitados. Su mirada viajó a la otra persona, Shikamaru, que estaba sentada junto a su compañero de equipo en su pequeño sofá de dos plazas. Se dio cuenta de que parecía un poco nervioso, lo que atribuyó a la presencia de la mujer rubia, ya que él era bastante tranquilo. Sin embargo, eso no quería decir que no hubiera momentos en que él estuviera nervioso a su alrededor, pero ella tuvo que admitir que hubo momentos en que él provocó sentimientos similares en ella. Particularmente, cada vez que los sentimientos no expresados de atracción entre ellos casi se sacaban a la luz. Teniendo en cuenta cómo había descrito a su compañera rubia como un chisme problemático, ella admitiría sentirse un poco incómoda a su alrededor también.

Lo que si Ino sintió algo del nerviosismo que estaba generando su presencia, no le importó, ya que dijo: "Espero que no te importe que me pegue con Shikamaru".

"En absoluto", respondió Fuyou rápidamente, pero cortésmente.

Sintió que un sonrojo amenazaba con aparecer cuando Ino le dio un codazo a su compañera de equipo mientras decía en broma: "Debes estar haciendo algo mal si no le importa que me cuente tu tiempo a solas".

"Las cosas no son así entre nosotros", respondió Shikamaru molesto.

"Eso es lo que quise decir sobre que lo hiciste mal", respondió Ino divertido.

Con la esperanza de terminar con las burlas de la mujer, Fuyou dijo: "Si estás tan preocupado por la situación entre Shikamaru y yo, tal vez podrías decirme el motivo de tu visita para que puedas ocuparte de tus asuntos".

Ino sonrió juguetonamente mientras se enfocaba en su compañero de equipo para decir: "Quizás todavía hay esperanza para ti". Sin embargo, entonces su comportamiento cambió y centró una mirada helada en Fuyou cuando dijo: "Bastante justo. Quiero saber si eres un traidor.

"Ino!" Shikamaru exclamó sorprendido. "¿Quién crees que eres?"

"Está bien", dijo Fuyou enfocando una mirada tranquila en la rubia kunoichi. Has estado haciendo esto todo el día, ¿no? Tú y esa pelirroja ... ¿Karin no? Probablemente esté leyendo mi chakra incluso ahora, ¿no?

Ino inclinó su cabeza, antes de responder: "Durante el recorrido que nos dieron sobre la sala de situación de su pueblo, decidimos tener una idea de las personas que nos rodearían. Entonces, mientras estaba interpretando a la invitada curiosa en una gira, ella estaba sintiendo su chakra. Hasta ahora parece que has hecho un excelente trabajo eliminando a los miembros de la Resistencia Salamandra. Probablemente debido a sus propias habilidades de detección de chakra. Pero eso nos deja con una gran pregunta ".

"¿Cómo podría haber extrañado a mi propio compañero de equipo como miembro?" Ino permaneció en silencio, lo que Fuyou entendió que era exactamente lo que quería saber. Después de unos segundos, Ame-nin suspiró antes de decir: "Desearía que hubiera una razón más profunda que simplemente porque no quería verla". Ino parecía un poco incrédula, por lo que rápidamente agregó: "Tenga en cuenta que antes de que comenzara la campaña de bombardeos, la Resistencia Salamandra era más una molestia que una amenaza real. Claro, etiquetaron algunas propiedades y marcas de tierra, sin mencionar volantes distribuidos que promocionan su mensaje. Pero, aparte de eso, nada demasiado peligroso o extremo ".

"¿Qué cambió?" Shikamaru preguntó mientras luchaba contra la tentación de extender la mano para tomar la mano del kunoichi.

"Nada", dijo Fuyou amargamente mientras miraba la bebida en sus manos. Centrándose en Shikamaru, agregó: "Y ese era el problema. Como estoy seguro de que ya sabe, la Resistencia Salamandra se compone principalmente de personas que escaparon de la purga de los leales a Hanzo. Fue fundado por un genin llamado Mubui, su equipo estaba en una misión cuando Hanzo cayó y otros escuadrones fueron enviados a exterminarlos ".

"Creo que su equipo estaba entre esos grupos", dijo Ino mientras ignoraba la mirada irritada que su compañera de equipo le envió como resultado.

"Sí", admitió el kunoichi, "en ese momento, pensamos que estábamos emitiendo en un mundo mejor y más brillante mientras eliminamos a aquellos que apoyarían a alguien que había llevado a Ame a todas las guerras durante décadas".

"Supongo que teniendo en cuenta eso, entonces es bastante sorprendente que este Mubui intente métodos pacíficos", dijo Ino recostándose en sus pensamientos.

Ella arqueó una ceja cuando Fuyou dijo: "De lo que hemos aprendido de esos miembros que fueron capturados cuando Naruko derribó a Kandachi. Parece que estaba en contra de los bombardeos. Pero, parece que perdió el control de las acciones del grupo cuando Kandachi se unió. Parece que Mubui y sus primeros seguidores querían usar métodos pacíficos para inspirar a la población de Ame a levantarse contra Konan para dar justicia a los masacrados como resultado de la llegada al poder de Lord Pain ".

"Por lo que escuché de Kandachi", dijo Ino al recordar que su amante había tenido una carrera con la ex mano derecha de Hanzo, "dudo que se hubiera unido por tales razones".

"No", respondió Fuyou, "Pero fue lo suficientemente astuto como para saber que cuando la población no cumplía con las expectativas de Mubui le daría la oportunidad de hacerse cargo. Todavía no hemos podido confirmarlo, pero sospecho que Kandachi fue el primero en acercarse a Sasuke para atacar la aldea ".

"Eso tiene sentido", intervino Shikamaru, "También explicaría por qué la captura de Kandachi no ha descarrilado sus planes".

"Me alegra que lo pienses", dijo Ino con el ceño fruncido. "Si este Mubui es tan amante de la paz, ¿por qué no lo suspendería?"

Shikamaru se centró en su compañero de equipo mientras explicaba: "Porque ya perdió el control de su movimiento una vez. Mubui trató de apelar al sentido de justicia de la gente para las víctimas del ascenso al poder de Pain. Pero, lo que no logró poner en práctica es la propensión natural de las personas a ignorar lo que no les afecta personalmente. Estoy seguro de que le desanimó darse cuenta de que, en lo que respecta a la mayoría de los civiles de Ame, el asesinato de Pain de aquellos que se perciben leales a Hanzo fue solo política. Un nuevo régimen, naturalmente, no va a querer que los viejos enemigos merodeen generando problemas ".

Ino asintió pero respondió: "Aún así, eso no explica por qué crees que lo abandonaría ahora?"

"Porque hay personas como Suiren con las que lidiar", dijo Fuyou con tristeza. Al darse cuenta de que tenía toda la atención de la mujer rubia, explicó: "Lo que Shikamaru está señalando es que Kandachi comenzó su campaña de bombardeos para hacer que la gente de Ame se desilusionara con el gobierno de Konan de una manera que los sermones no pudieron. A medida que continuaban los bombardeos, la gente se frustraría con el gobierno actual hasta el punto de que incluso podrían recurrir a los mismos bombarderos. Por supuesto, contratar a Sasuke solo acelera el proceso quitándola del poder e instalando a Kandachi como líder. El resultado final es que los bombardeos se detienen y se restablece la estabilidad ".

Ino frunció el ceño cuando señaló: "Esa es una forma deprimente de verlo. Estás diciendo que la gente no sentiría ninguna lealtad hacia Konan.

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros y respondió: "Algunos podrían hacerlo, pero terminarían siendo tratados de la misma manera que los viejos leales a Hanzo. Tenga en cuenta que la gran mayoría de las personas no se molestaron exactamente cuando Hanzo fue sacado ".

"Sí, pero pensé que era porque él era un déspota", dijo Ino al darse cuenta de por qué Naruto no hizo un gran esfuerzo para ser considerado el Héroe de la Hoja.

Fuyou asintió con la cabeza cuando ella dijo: "Lo fue, para muchos. Particularmente si no querías ser acorralado en su próxima guerra como el Akatsuki original. Pero, eso no fue suficiente para sacarlo del poder ya que la gran mayoría de las personas pudieron lograr un estilo de vida algo cómodo. Nunca hubo un gran oleaje entre la población para eliminarlo, ya que dudo que hayamos llegado a más del cuarenta por ciento de la población, solo una pequeña minoría vocal realmente participó en la guerra civil. Fue una fortuna para nosotros tener a alguien tan poderoso como Lord Pain ".

Ino notó que la cara de Shikamaru se torcía por un momento al usar Fuyou un título formal para Pain. Sospechaba que servía como un claro recordatorio de que a pesar de la muerte de su maestro Asuma, su padre, y de manera indirecta fue responsable de la muerte de la hija no nacida de Asuma, Foyou no lo consideraba un monstruo de la misma manera que ellos hizo. Parecía crecer un poco, lo que mostró mientras se levantaba para caminar hacia una de las ventanas. Fuyou también notó su reacción y pareció decepcionado por ella, aunque Ino sospechaba que ella también podía entenderlo en algún nivel.

Con la esperanza de volver a la pista, el Yamanaka dijo: "Dijiste que tu ex compañero de equipo sería una razón por la cual Mubui no podía volver a sus viejos métodos. Sin embargo, tengo curiosidad, ¿por qué le dio la espalda a Pain y, por extensión, a Konan hasta tal punto, mientras que su propia opinión parece poco cambiada?

Fuyou sonrió suavemente con un brillo triste apareciendo en sus ojos antes de responder: "Porque, simplemente vi a Lord Pain como un medio para un fin, mientras que Suiren y Ajisai quedaron atrapados en su conjunto, él es un gran bombo". Al ver la confusión de Ino, explicó: "Como has notado, soy un sensor que proviene de una línea de sangre que ha producido muchos de ellos. Así que, naturalmente, cada vez que Hanzo se iba a la guerra, puedes imaginar que sus hombres vendrían a llamar a nuestra puerta. De hecho, fui reclutado para convertirme en un kunoichi porque mi hermano fue considerado más valioso por mi padre al permanecer como civil para producir herederos que mantendrían el apellido ". Pausando para tomar un sorbo de su bebida, ella continuó: "No es que me esté quejando demasiado como realmente me gusta ahora, pero como estoy seguro de que se pueden imaginar, En aquel entonces, cuando escuché susurros de un grupo que se levantaría para desafiar a Hanzo, estaba más que un poco intrigado. Incluso admito que disfruté las ideas contenidas en su evangelio de difundir el dolor y las dificultades, ya que sentí que rompería el ciclo al enseñar a otros la verdad de las dificultades que los shinobi tuvimos que soportar en Amegakure. Sin embargo, nunca sentí que Lord Pain era un ser divino como mucha gente comenzó a hacerlo ".

Ino contuvo el ceño fruncido ya que no estaba segura de qué hacer con la kunoichi en este momento. Particularmente, cuando encontró su explicación bastante desagradable. Ella racionalizó la razón por la cual, debido a que en su mayor parte sentía que la mayoría de las personas seguirían a alguien como Pain, era porque eran verdaderos creyentes en su causa. Sin embargo, al escuchar a Fuyou, sintió que la mujer era algo similar a Kandachi en el sentido de que se había unido a Pain y Konan en su rebelión porque sentía que mejoraría su situación. No había habido un objetivo más alto que ese. Sin embargo, a pesar de que Ino opinaba que sus sentimientos negativos se debían a que imaginaba a una mujer con tal razonamiento uniéndose a su Familia, sospechaba que Naruto apreciaría su franqueza. Ella se sentía así por cómo su amante había cambiado a lo largo de los años desde la primera vez que le explicó su ambición. En aquel entonces, lo había explicado como estar vinculado a un deseo de hacer feliz a su maestro, y en la forma en que la mayoría de la gente hablaba de objetivos como el bien de todos. Sin embargo, no le había llevado mucho tiempo dar la razón para lograr el objetivo a las mujeres que había encantado. De hecho, Ino sintió que entendía que el proceso de pensamiento de su amante siempre comenzaba con la pregunta: "¿Esta acción o inacción afecta negativamente a alguien que amo?" Si la respuesta fuera afirmativa, su siguiente generalmente sería lo que tenía que hacer para cambiar la situación. No le había llevado mucho tiempo dar la razón para lograr el objetivo de las mujeres que había encantado. De hecho, Ino sintió que entendía que el proceso de pensamiento de su amante siempre comenzaba con la pregunta: "¿Esta acción o inacción afecta negativamente a alguien que amo?" Si la respuesta fuera afirmativa, su siguiente generalmente sería lo que tenía que hacer para cambiar la situación. No le había llevado mucho tiempo dar la razón para lograr el objetivo de las mujeres que había encantado. De hecho, Ino sintió que entendía que el proceso de pensamiento de su amante siempre comenzaba con la pregunta: "¿Esta acción o inacción afecta negativamente a alguien que amo?" Si la respuesta fuera afirmativa, su siguiente generalmente sería lo que tenía que hacer para cambiar la situación.

Sin embargo, Ino comenzaba a sentir que entendía por qué su amante había cambiado de esa manera. Después de todo, Ame sirvió como un ejemplo estelar de incluso cuando un cambio como el que estaba tratando de provocar se consideraba noble o justo, solo había realmente una pequeña porción de las personas que luchaban por ello. Sin embargo, la mayoría de las personas simplemente continuaron con sus vidas si es posible y simplemente se adaptaron a cualquier grupo nuevo que tomara el poder. Por lo tanto, cuando Gaara estaba a punto de ser ejecutado mientras su Shinobi podría haberse vuelto amargado y hastiado contra el Daimyo. Era seguro asumir que muchos de los civiles de Suna podrían haber expresado cierta indignación, antes de volver a sus vidas cotidianas normales. Lo cual, en muchos casos, probablemente sintieron que era lo suficientemente difícil como es sin complicarlo aún más enojando a un Daimyo.

Ino estaba seguro de que si se los presionaba, esos civiles darían una docena de razones de por qué no podían, no querrían o no deberían importarles. Sin embargo, era esa actitud, por lo que Naruto no podía permitir que sufriera alguien a quien quería para mantener un statu quo, porque era una actitud que casi siempre exigía que el status quo nunca fuera desafiado a proteger un mayoría silenciosa. Por ejemplo, un Daimyo exigiendo la muerte de un amigo porque se sintió desafiado por los recientes cambios de política. En el caso de Gaara, habría sido mucho más fácil para Naruto permitir que ocurriera su muerte y planear obtener más influencia en la corte de Daimyo más tarde. Sin embargo, eso habría sido respetar el status quo de la palabra de un Daimyo siendo ley. También era por qué no podía permitir que Yugito sufriera en Kumo, como entonces simplemente habría sido mantener el status quo de que un jinchuriki era esencialmente un arma para apuntar a los enemigos de un Kage. Pero, esos fueron los razonamientos que se le ocurrieron a Naruto después del hecho, ya que la verdad era que simplemente no estaba dispuesto a construir un mundo pacífico sobre el sufrimiento de las mujeres o las personas que le importaban.

Al escuchar a Fuyou hablar de cómo se había unido a la causa de Pain por su propio interés, probablemente la estaba frotando de la manera incorrecta, ya que no tenía mucha información sobre el carácter de la mujer. Ella sentía que este era el caso principalmente porque Naruto había dicho lo mismo sobre actuar por su propio interés al hacer felices a sus amantes. Sin embargo, sospechaba que no le molestaba que él dijera esas cosas, ya que sabía que con gusto asumiría cualquiera de los sufrimientos de los que los estaba protegiendo si eso lo acercaba a su objetivo. Al escuchar a Fuyou hablar de esa manera, sintió que su amante lo encontraría bastante refrescante, ya que él sentía que con demasiada frecuencia las personas ocultaban sus propios deseos egoístas como estar ligados a causas nobles o mantener el status quo. Similar a cómo Danzou había afirmado que sus acciones fueron por el bien común,

Además, Ino tuvo que admitir que podría haber otras formas de interpretar a Fuyou afirmando que ella había actuado en su propio interés. Ella no negaría que la mujer probablemente les estaba diciendo lo que había en su corazón en ese momento, pero por mucho que Naruto describiera su actuación en nombre de Yugito como egoísta. Si era o no en la opinión de los demás a menudo dependía de cómo se beneficiaron de la elección. Para un miembro no familiar, Ino estaba seguro de que la elección de Naruto de apoyar el deseo de desertar de Yugito era realmente egoísta. Pero, los Yamanaka sintieron que esto sería solo porque las personas que afirman esto temían quedar atrapados en la guerra potencial que podría haber sucedido o eran del tipo que afirman preocuparse por parecer mejores de lo que eran, y también lo estaban esencia actuando en sus propios intereses tanto como lo fue Naruto. Todavía, ella sentía que esas personas estaban siendo igual de egoístas, pero estaban ocultando su egoísmo detrás de cosas como que más personas se lastimarían si la guerra estallara. Sin embargo, Ino creía que tal pensamiento nunca podría dar lugar al mundo que querían construir, ya que permitía que existieran errores siempre y cuando la mayoría de las personas no se vieran afectadas. Tal razonamiento también se usó para cometer atrocidades alegando que no era la peor de algunas malas elecciones, como la Masacre de Uchiha. Pero, Ino sintió que si las personas querían un mundo mejor significaba que debían correr riesgos, lo que significaba que había momentos en que costaría mucho cuando el riesgo no funcionaba. Ino creía que tal pensamiento nunca podría dar lugar al mundo que querían construir, ya que permitía que existieran errores siempre y cuando la mayoría de las personas no se vieran afectadas. Tal razonamiento también se usó para cometer atrocidades alegando que no era la peor de algunas malas elecciones, como la Masacre de Uchiha. Pero, Ino sintió que si las personas querían un mundo mejor significaba que debían correr riesgos, lo que significaba que había momentos en que costaría mucho cuando el riesgo no funcionaba. Ino creía que tal pensamiento nunca podría dar lugar al mundo que querían construir, ya que permitía que existieran errores siempre y cuando la mayoría de las personas no se vieran afectadas. Tal razonamiento también se usó para cometer atrocidades alegando que no era la peor de algunas malas elecciones, como la Masacre de Uchiha. Pero, Ino sintió que si las personas querían un mundo mejor significaba que debían correr riesgos, lo que significaba que había momentos en que costaría mucho cuando el riesgo no funcionaba.

Ino admitiría que la Familia había actuado egoístamente en nombre de Yugito, pero sentía que también había actuado correctamente. Principalmente, porque ella creía que Naruto habría actuado de la misma manera si la persona que solicitaba el defecto hubiera sido Bee. Esto se debe a que, en esencia, Jinchuriki fueron tratados primero como armas, y las personas en segundo lugar, si es que lo hicieron. Además, Ino creía que Naruto aún afirmaría que estaba actuando egoístamente si el jinchuriki que había ayudado hubiera sido Bee, pero esta vez su razonamiento sería porque entendió lo que significaba ser tratado como una cosa, en lugar de una persona. Después de todo, no hizo falta un terrible salto de lógica para comprender que el padre de Naruto, al igual que el de Gaara, lo había convertido en un arma para apuntar a los enemigos de la aldea. Como tal, aunque a Ino le gustaría creer lo contrario, particularmente porque el padre de su sensei había estado dirigiendo la aldea en ese momento, ella creía que si Naruto no se hubiera inclinado a inscribirse como shinobi, entonces habría sido manipulado para convertirse en uno. Por supuesto, Sarutobi no había permitido que Danzou pusiera sus manos sobre Naruto para formar un arma. Pero, aunque Ino podía imaginar que era porque no quería ver a Uzumaki convertirse en un asesino sin emociones. También se podría afirmar que habría sido una tontería permitir que su rival político tuviera acceso a un arma que algún día podría apuntarle. Esa fue una de las razones por las que Ino sintió que era prudente sacar a Yugito de la posesión del Raikage si realmente no creía en la Alianza, podría sentir la necesidad de señalarla a los miembros algún día. De acuerdo, sería contraproducente para él, pero con ella ya no en su poder, estaría menos seguro de poder resistir las tormentas políticas que resultaron. Además, Ino sintió que era lo correcto, simplemente porque sentía que Yugito haría más bien ayudando a las personas como miembro de Akatsuki que como la super arma de Raikage.

Con todo, Ino sintió que Fuyou podría estar afirmando que había actuado en su propio interés, que algunas personas escribirían como egoísta. Sin embargo, Ino al razonarlo, sintió que Ame-nin simplemente no estaba dispuesta a intentar presentar un caso para justificar su razón en el alcance de cómo se beneficiaban otras personas y, por lo tanto, estaba actuando de manera bastante similar a su amante en ese sentido.

Dirigiendo sus pensamientos hacia el tema de la lealtad de los kunoichi, preguntó: "Muy bien, entonces, ¿cómo su visión más pragmática de la divinidad de Pain le impide querer ver a Konan muerto?"

Fuyou frunció el ceño antes de responder: "¿Por qué necesito decirte algo? Lady Konan confía en mí.

"Quizás," dijo Ino encogiéndose de hombros, "Pero las personas cercanas a ella no lo hacen. Las personas que están arriesgando mucho en la defensa de su hogar, y me gustaría que tengan garantías de que las personas en la estructura de mando de Amegakure no son agentes durmientes ".

"¿Eres una de esas personas cercanas a ella", preguntó Fuyou alzando una ceja.

"Digamos que me he encariñado con ella debido a que es miembro de la Asociación de Mujeres de Baño", respondió Ino. "Se podría decir que son los lazos que ella hizo allí, por eso estoy dispuesto a ayudar a coordinar la defensa de Ame".

"Ya veo", dijo Fuyou, "escuché que planean abrir un capítulo aquí en Ame. Tal vez debería unirme para ver de qué se trata el alboroto.

Ino sonrió mientras se recostaba y cruzando las piernas respondió: "Quizás deberías". Dirigió su mirada hacia Shikamaru para ver cómo reaccionaba él ante la idea, y contuvo el ceño dado que parecía que no le molestaba. Se preguntó brevemente si era por los sentimientos de la mujer acerca de que Pain no coincidía con el de él, pero lo hizo a un lado y dijo: "Pero, eso es solo que te estás desviando de mi pregunta".

Fuyou suspiró, pero adivinando que la mujer rubia no iba a dejar el asunto se encogió de hombros mentalmente antes de decir: "Puede que no se dé cuenta de esto, pero mi Equipo y yo participamos en los Exámenes de Chunin que se realizaron después de la Invasión de Sonido". Konoha Nuestra misión, así como el otro presente de Ame-nin, era reunir información sobre Sakura Haruno entre otros Konoha-nin.

Ino frunció el ceño cuando preguntó: "¿Por qué ella en particular?"

"En ese momento no tenía idea", dijo Fuyou sentándose. "En retrospectiva, creo que fue porque Naruto estaba viajando con Jiraiya y se sintió que si no podían llegar a él directamente, sería prudente usarla para atraerlo". Ame-nin le permitió a Ino procesar la información por un momento antes de agregar: "Sin embargo, debido a la naturaleza de las pruebas, fuera de la primera no tuvimos mucha oportunidad de hacerlo".

Ino asintió cuando Sakura había completado su equipo para los exámenes de Chunin ya que Shikamaru ya había sido promovida. El examen en cuestión se había realizado en Suna, y aunque se habían encontrado con algunos Ame-nin durante el segundo examen, el único grupo que se había destacado por Ino ni siquiera había sido de Ame, ya que había sido un escuadrón de Suna con una kunoichi médica llamada Ameno, quien casualmente estaba ahora en el Consejo Shinobi de Suna. Además, según el conocimiento de Ino, ninguno de los shinobi de Ame había calificado para el Tercer Examen que también se había realizado en Suna.

Shikamaru dedujo que no era exactamente exacto, ya que declaró: "Si mi memoria me sirve, su equipo abandonó después del Segundo Examen. Supongo que fue porque Pain sintió que usted y los demás habían reunido todos los datos que necesitaban.

Fuyou se encogió de hombros antes de enfocarse en él para decir: "Si ese fuera el caso, no me informaron. Pero nos habíamos desempeñado lo suficiente como para garantizar una promoción. Que es cuando todo comenzó a desmoronarse ".

A pesar de su comportamiento habitual flippant, una mirada de dolor genuino apareció en la cara de Ameinin. Ino discretamente dirigió su atención hacia Shikamaru, y notó que él también lo había captado. Por un momento, pareció tentado a consolarla, pero lo enterró rápidamente. Ino contuvo un suspiro, pero se permitió uno mental a elección de su compañero de equipo, ya que estaba bastante segura de que él sentía cierto apego hacia el Ameinin. Aunque sospechaba que su nuevo rechazo a actuar podría estar relacionado con sus palabras, dejando en claro que todavía sentía admiración por Pain, Ino no podía descartar la idea de que su compañero de equipo simplemente no quisiera las dificultades que una relación podría traerle. Después de todo, la lista de problemas de su amante solo parecía crecer a medida que él se ramificaba y tomaba amantes de nuevos territorios.

Decidiendo actuar en lugar de su compañero de equipo, se inclinó hacia adelante para colocar una mano reconfortante en la rodilla de Fuyou mientras decía: "Sé que probablemente es un tema difícil para ti. Pero por favor continúa.

Fuyou asintió, antes de tomar el resto de la bebida que había estado sosteniendo. Dejando el vaso sobre la mesa, explicó: "No pudimos disfrutar de nuestras promociones mientras nuestra próxima tarea llegara poco después. Nos enviaron a la Tierra de la Hierba para descubrir evidencia sobre la existencia de algún tipo de arma.

"¿Qué arma?" Ino preguntó sin estar seguro de qué podría tener Grass, lo que afectaría incluso a Pain.

"No sé, tengo miedo", respondió Fuyou, "Nuestras coberturas ni siquiera duraron un día, aunque es probable que Grass supiera quiénes éramos en el momento en que entramos en su aldea y nos dejaron entrar para engañarnos". en bajar nuestra guardia. Sin embargo, Suiren y yo percibimos su intento de rodear nuestro hotel, así que nos las arreglamos para escapar, pero rápidamente tomaron nuestro rastro justo después de que escapamos de la aldea. Nos las arreglamos para llegar a uno de sus bosques de hongos gigantes cuando nos alcanzaron. Afortunadamente, Grass siempre se enorgulleció más de sus diplomáticos que de sus guerreros, por lo que a pesar de estar fuera de lugar, logramos mantenernos. Pero no sin costo.

Fuyou cerró los ojos e informó a la Konoha-nin de la lucha desesperada de su equipo entre los hongos gigantes que lo habían hecho añicos. Como todavía había salido de noche, era correcto decir que el escuadrón de Chunin y Genin que los había atrapado había tenido más suerte que habilidad. Principalmente, ya que su equipo había optado por no tomar un camino directo de regreso a Ame. Su razonamiento había sido doble, el primero era que, aunque estaba claro que sus identidades de portada no se habían mantenido, eso no significaba que Grass hubiera sabido en qué Aldea Shinobi había intentado infiltrarse. Sin embargo, Fuyou era de la opinión de que sabían que había percibido varias de las firmas de chakra más poderosas que se dirigían hacia Ame, razón por la cual habían planeado dirigirse a la Tierra del Fuego.

Si bien parecía que habían estado en lo correcto en su razonamiento, el shinobi enviado a buscar en dirección a la Tierra del Fuego había logrado seguir su rastro. Su equipo había tratado de cambiar de dirección, pero sus perseguidores siempre se habían corregido con ellos informándoles que había habido un sensor entre los shinobi de Grass. Como tal, habían decidido lanzar una emboscada ya que sentían que tendrían la mayor ventaja durante la noche debido a las habilidades de sensor de ella y Suiren.

Naturalmente, con un sensor enemigo siguiéndolos, el enemigo no había saltado exactamente a su emboscada, pero no los habían necesitado. En cambio, cuando el enemigo se acercaba, Suiren y ella habían esperado a que uno de ellos les diera la señal a sus perseguidores para que dejaran de marcarlo como el sensor del grupo. Con el objetivo de su emboscada marcado, ella y Suiren habían disparado varios senbon desde sus paraguas que habían atrapado al hombre en el pecho y el estómago. Ajisai había activado las etiquetas explosivas con las que había salpicado el área. Las etiquetas no habían hecho mucho más que confundir y asustar al enemigo, aunque algunas habían quedado atrapadas en las explosiones.

Sin embargo, aunque Fuyou dudaba que sus perseguidores hubieran sido lo mejor que Grass tenía para ofrecer, eso no significaba que fueran los peores, ya que los sobrevivientes no entraron en pánico y comenzaron a defenderse. Incluso con sus habilidades de sensor, la noche solo les había brindado una ventaja marginal, ya que quien había liderado el shinobi Grass había elegido sabiamente no enviarlos a perseguirlos en la noche. En cambio, las fuerzas de Grass se habían agachado detrás de cualquier cobertura que pudieran encontrar, y como resultado, cada vez que ella o uno de sus compañeros de equipo había tratado de eliminar a uno de ellos, varios kunai o jutsu dispararon en represalia en su dirección. la respuesta. Además, Ajisai no era un sensor y, aunque era su luchadora más competente, en realidad estaba en la misma desventaja que sus oponentes. Todavía, a pesar de esto, Fuyou creía que Ajisai había sacado más Grass-nin que Suiren y ella combinados. Probablemente por eso uno de sus oponentes la había seleccionado al romper su cobertura para cargar su posición.

Aijsai había estado lista para enfrentar el desafío, ya que apareció con una etiqueta de sellado que había llenado con kunai. Fuyou recordó haber disparado al shinobi que cargaba, pero no lo había tomado, ya que creía que su compañero de equipo podía manejarlo. Pero, además, había salido de su propio escondite para sacar a varios shinobi de Grass que atacarían desde las sombras y confiaba en que sus compañeros de equipo los eliminarían. Como era de esperar, varios Grass-nin habían intentado alinear tiros, pero Suiren y ella habían trabajado rápidamente con ellos. Sin embargo, lo que no habían tenido en cuenta había sido la acusación de la propia resolución de Grass-nin, en lugar de que su acusación fuera una carrera loca donde el hombre sintió que sus camaradas lo protegerían tanto como Ajisai creía que lo haría ella. En cambio, había sido un ataque suicida donde el hombre sabía que no sobreviviría, pero había estado más que dispuesto a pagar el precio siempre que se llevara a su enemigo con él. Como tal, Ajisai había activado la etiqueta que sostenía enviando a docenas de kunai corriendo hacia el hombre. Su objetivo respondió en especie cuando él levantó la mano para revelar un sello en la palma de la misma. Activando el sello, una lanza salió disparada cuando el kunai se cerró con él.

En la oscuridad, Fuyou no podía ver qué cara había puesto su amiga cuando se dio cuenta de que su muerte era inminente. Pero no tuvo problemas para ver la lanza golpear a su compañero de equipo en el cofre con la fuerza suficiente para levantarla y sujetarla al tallo de uno de los hongos gigantes. Sin embargo, gracias a sus habilidades de sensor, no tuvo problemas para ver que el chakra de su amiga se evaporaba hasta que solo quedó una cáscara vacía.

Suiren gritó de dolor y rabia cuando comenzó a disparar salvajemente a su paraguas desde el paraguas mientras los Grass-nin envalentonados por el sacrificio de su camarada salieron de la cubierta. A pesar de ser objetivos más fáciles, el objetivo de Suiren no era igual a la tarea debido al frenesí en el que había entrado. Sabiendo que serían invadidos, Fuyou cerró con su compañera de equipo para gritar: "¡Suiren, tenemos que irnos ahora!"

Sin embargo, Suiren no respondió mientras seguía disparando senbon, incluso cuando comenzó a hacer clic en vacío. Al no ver otra alternativa, Fuyou colocó el mango de la suya sobre la cabeza de su compañera de equipo y rápidamente la levantó mientras arrojaba una pelota compuesta de etiquetas de flash y explosión. Cuando la pelota explotó e iluminó la noche, vio a Ajisai colgando flácidamente a varios pies del suelo debido a la lanza que la sujetaba en su lugar. Sintiendo las lágrimas entrar en su visión, las apartó y de repente regresó a su departamento para encontrar a Yamanaka, que la miraba con simpatía.

Al descubrir que las lágrimas la habían seguido a través del tiempo, las apartó de un parpadeo antes de decir: "Suiren finalmente recuperó la conciencia después de que entramos en la Tierra del Fuego. Me sorprendió bastante que Grass no nos persiguiera, pero supongo que sin su sensor y su puesta de sol aún a varias horas de distancia, sintieron que no era probable que siguieran nuestro rastro ".

"¿Fue entonces cuando Suiren se volvió contra Pain?" Ino preguntó.

Fuyou negó con la cabeza al recordar que Suiren había estado callada la mayor parte del viaje de regreso. "No", respondió ella después de un momento, "Pero, las grietas habían aparecido". Recordando que lo primero que le dijo su compañera de equipo al despertar fue: "No deberías haberla dejado", explicó Fuyou, "Sin embargo, las cosas nunca fueron iguales entre nosotros después. Al regresar a Ame, nos colocaron en diferentes roles, por lo que la distancia que apareció entre nosotros creció rápidamente. Traté de comunicarme varias veces, y Suiren hizo un esfuerzo por corresponder. Pero, varias semanas después, nos llegó la noticia de que se había lanzado una incursión masiva contra Grass. Suiren creía que era Lord Pain tomando represalias por la pérdida de un creyente como Ajisai. En cierto modo, supongo que ella estaba en lo correcto ya que Lord Pain ordenó el ataque, pero ...

"Fue para recuperar su cuerpo para ser utilizado como un títere de cadáver", dijo Shikamaru.

Fuyou asintió, mientras ella les informaba: "Sí. Lord Pain sabía que sería una persona bastante poderosa, por lo que se negó a permitir que su cuerpo permaneciera en las manos de Grass. Más tarde me enteraría de que Grass había tratado de negociar con nosotros para devolverlo, probablemente creyendo que el cuerpo de un chunin podría no tener tantos secretos, pero podrían obtener algunas buenas concesiones de nosotros. Desafortunadamente, subestimaron a Lord Pain ".

Al escuchar casi orgullo en la voz de Fuyou, Shikamaru espetó: "¿No te molesta en lo más mínimo que solo le importara porque sentía que ella sería útil después de que ella estuviera muerta?"

Fuyou frunció el ceño al haber escuchado algo similar de Suiren cuando Pain hizo una rara aparición usando el cuerpo de Ajisai. Los dos habían estado tratando de reparar su amistad cuando decidieron ver un desfile para celebrar la victoria sobre Grass. Sospechaba que la razón por la que Pain había elegido usar el cuerpo de Ajisai para encabezar la procesión había sido porque en esencia había sido el botín tomado de la victoria. Aún así, dado que gran parte de la verdad de la habilidad de Pain había estado oculta, aunque había rumores de que usaba a los muertos como naves, cuando vieron a su amigo saludando a la multitud, ninguno de ellos pudo evitar saltar de la barricada. acercarse. Naturalmente, habían notado los cambios que se habían hecho a su compañero de equipo, pero en ese momento, Fuyou recordaba haber esperado que fuera el resultado de que un dios regresara a Ajisai a la tierra de los vivos. Sin embargo, a pesar de que Pain les permitió acercarse a su nuevo títere, ya que su Rinnegan se decidió por ellos, estaba claro que no tenía idea de quiénes eran.

Como tal, él había preguntado: "¿Has venido buscando mi vida?"

Suiren parecía herida cuando dijo: "No, por supuesto que no Ajisai. ¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso?

Fuyou se había dado cuenta rápidamente de que no era su amigo mirándolos cuando Pain inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad antes de responder: "Ah, deben haber sido amigos de esta nave".

"Sí, Lord Pain", dijo Konan acercándose a ellos, "Estos eran los compañeros de equipo de la mujer cuyo cuerpo ahora sirve para albergar tu poder".

"Buque", dijo Suiren sonando disgustada, "Ajisai no merece esto".

Konan intentó sonar tranquilizadora mientras se acercaba diciendo: "Suiren, ambos sabemos que Ajisai habría tenido el honor de saber que todavía puede ser útil a pesar de haber caído en la batalla".

"Ser de utilidad ..." dijo Suiren sonando como si estuviera a punto de explotar.

Sin embargo, Fuyou recordó haber avanzado rápidamente para decir: "Sí, por supuesto, Lady Angel. Por favor, perdona el arrebato de mi amigo. Estamos sorprendidos de encontrar que Ajisai ha sido elegido para tal honor. Estaremos en camino.

Suiren había recuperado su ingenio lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que explotar sobre un hombre que se creía que era un dios no era una cosa sabia. Pero, tan pronto como se metieron de nuevo en la multitud, ella la golpeó y dijo enojada: "Un honor, has perdido la cabeza. Su cuerpo está siendo usado como un calcetín. Ella merece algo mejor que eso. Ella merece que se le permita descansar en paz ".

Fuyou se volvió hacia su amiga cuando ella dijo: "¿Por qué? Ambos veneraron a Lord Pain como un dios. Por lo que sabes, Ajisai estaría feliz de saber que todavía le es de alguna utilidad.

"No puedes decir eso", respondió Suiren.

"Yo ... no sé", respondió Fuyou, "solo sé que ninguno de ustedes se molestó por los rumores de que él usó a los muertos para contener su ser antes". Es un poco hipócrita estar de acuerdo ahora porque es alguien que nos importa ".

"¿Lo es?", Respondió Suired acaloradamente, "¿A quién le importa si Pain usa los cuerpos de nuestros enemigos? Ellos lo merecen. Pero, Ajisai ... ¿es así como se recompensa su fe?

"Puede muy bien ser una recompensa", dijo Fuyou extendiendo la mano por el hombro de su amiga, pero fue rechazada cuando Suiren se liberó de su agarre.

"¿¡De Verdad!?" su amiga respondió con amargura: "Ni siquiera sabía quiénes éramos. Probablemente tampoco tiene idea de quién era ella. Para él, probablemente sea solo un juguete nuevo que él estaba mostrando ". Suiren la miró como si esperara a que ella se le ocurriera algún tipo de razonamiento para desterrar las dudas que surgían en su interior. Cuando no lo hizo, Suiren declaró: "Yo ... necesito irme".

"Claro", había dicho Fuyou, pero en retrospectiva deseó haber intentado con mayor esfuerzo comunicarse con su ex compañero de equipo.

Centrándose en Shikamaru con una mirada fulminante, dejó que un poco de ira entrara en su voz y le respondió: "No, no estaba contento con eso. Pero, habíamos prometido nuestra lealtad a Lord Pain, y mucho como lo estaba usando, y el mundo que creía que él construiría para lograr mis fines. Sabía que nos estaba usando. Teniendo en cuenta que todos en la aldea lo consideraban un dios, es bastante presuntuoso pensar que él pensaba en nosotros como algo más que hormigas que hacer con lo que quisiera, ¿no te parece?

Shikamaru encontró su mirada dura con la suya, aunque no estaba completamente seguro de por qué estaba reaccionando de esa manera. El momento tenso se rompió cuando Ino preguntó con calma: "Si bien puedo entender de dónde venía Suiren. Me resulta difícil creer que un encuentro la hizo abandonar por completo su fe en Pain ".

Fuyou apartó su mirada de la Nara para enfocarse en la rubia kunoichi mientras decía: "Tienes razón. Pero, creó una crisis de fe para ella que la hizo comenzar a dudar de Lord Pain. Aunque no nos asociamos tan a menudo, a partir de los tiempos se hizo evidente que sí que ya no solo aceptaba ciegamente las cosas por fe. Ella comenzó a cuestionar a sus superiores cada vez más a menudo ".

"No puedo imaginar que alguien como Pain permita que continúe tal comportamiento", dijo Shikamaru dejando en su voz algo del desprecio que sentía por el antiguo gobernante hacia Ame.

Notó que Ino fruncía el ceño, pero ignoró la reacción de su antiguo compañero de equipo mientras se enfocaba en Fuyou, cuyos ojos se entrecerraron. Pero, ella no mordió el anzuelo cuando respondió con calma: "Tienes razón. Probablemente no lo habría hecho si hubiera continuado o sospechara que ella estaba albergando la idea de ayudar a la Resistencia Salamandra. Pero, creía que Lord Pain tenía otros asuntos más apremiantes cuando realmente comenzó a expresar su descontento ".

"Tales como ..." Shikamaru pinchó.

"Como cuando lo llamaron para enfrentar los contratiempos que enfrentaba su Akatsuki", respondió Fuyou. "Con Akatsuki experimentando varios contratiempos, lo forzó a tomar un papel más activo, así que estoy seguro de que el creciente descontento de un Chunin apenas se registró en su radar. Además, Suiren era lo suficientemente inteligente como para dejar salir esos sentimientos solo entre las personas que sentía que podrían sentir lo mismo ". Fuyou se levantó del sofá y se movió para mirar por la ventana de su departamento cuando comenzó a llover.

Ino se centró en el reflejo de la kunoichi y declaró: "Aún así, por todo lo que has dicho, parece que deberías haber tenido muchas razones para sospechar de ella".

Fuyou negó con la cabeza antes de volver al estado, "La Resistencia Salamandra solo se creó cuando Uzumaki mató a Lord Pain". Notó que los ojos de Yamanaka se estrechaban por la ira que su voz tenía por el asesino de Pain. Que a pesar de cómo la defensa de su hogar iba a depender de la fuerza de los Nueve Colas Jinchuriki, no pudo evitar sentir que, debido a su muerte, Pain, su hogar enfrentaba tales peligros en primer lugar. "En ese momento, parecía que la muerte de Lord Pain había curado a Suiren de su descontento. Pero ... "

" Ella lo enterró en el fondo desde que se había unido a la Resistencia Salamandra como un medio para derribar el gobierno que Pain había construido mientras usaba a personas como Ajisai que tenían fe en él ", terminó Ino mientras Fuyou se apagaba.

Shikamaru tuvo la tentación de mudarse a Fuyou mientras asentía en respuesta a la declaración de Ino para abrazarla, ya que parecía bastante vulnerable de recordar esos recuerdos dolorosos. Sospechaba que ella incluso habría apreciado el gesto. Sin embargo, estaba en conflicto al hacerlo, ya que se encontró más propenso a apoyar la Resistencia Salamandra. Su mirada viajó hacia Ino, y aunque sabía que ella se dedicaba a mantener a Konan en el poder, no pudo evitar sentir que el líder actual de Ame solo estaba en su posición debido a las atrocidades cometidas por Pain, por lo que era natural que las víctimas de esos los actos devolverían el golpe ahora que se había ido. Por eso la Resistencia Salamandra había crecido tan rápido después de su derrota, Como la mayoría creía que Pain podría haber sido un dios, no habría habido muchos dispuestos a desafiarlo. Pero, con esa capa de divinidad eliminada con su muerte por las manos de Naruto, muchos de los que había perjudicado habían salido de su escondite para recuperar a Ame y destruir su legado.

Un legado que Shikamaru ahora estaba ayudando a defender en cierto sentido, y que le había quitado la vida a las personas cercanas a él. "Necesito un poco de aire fresco", dijo Shikamaru, sintiéndose algo enfermo ante la idea de proteger algo que Pain había ayudado a construir en lugar de ayudar a derribarlo. Dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, dudó de que volvería, así que agregó: "Los veré a los dos mañana para la sesión informativa de la mañana".

Una vez más, notó que Ino frunció el ceño cuando ella se puso de pie para moverse hacia Fuyou con el fin de brindarle a la kunoichi un poco de apoyo emocional, ya que probablemente había recibido la confirmación de que Karin no había sentido ningún engaño de ella. Casi cambió de opinión cuando una breve imagen de Ino guiando a Fuyou a los brazos de Naruto apareció ante él. Pero, lo hizo a un lado mientras se decía que probablemente era lo mejor. Aún así, cuando salió del complejo de apartamentos de Fuyou, sintió una sensación de agitación en él, que intentó calmar sacando un cigarrillo y comenzó a fumar mientras esperaba un descanso en la tormenta para regresar a su hotel. Para el tercero, estaba caminando de un lado a otro ya que Ino no había aparecido en el complejo de apartamentos, dejándolo preguntándose de qué podrían estar hablando las dos mujeres,

Estaba a punto de regresar a su departamento, pero se detuvo cuando la lluvia comenzó a desaparecer. Tomándolo como una señal, decidió regresar a su hotel. Al llegar, frunció el ceño al encontrar a un joven Amein parado fuera de la habitación de su motel.

"¿Puedo ayudarte?" preguntó mientras trataba de parecer relajado, pero mantén la guardia alta en caso de que el hombre tuviera vínculos con la Resistencia Salamandra.

"Señor", dijo el Ame-nin enderezándose, "Recibimos un halcón mensajero antes. La única parte del mensaje que había transmitido que pudimos traducir decía que debía ser entregado a usted ".

Shikamaru frunció el ceño mientras tomaba el sobre del Ame-nin. Al abrirlo, descubrió que la primera línea había usado un cifrador estándar que decía que era solo para sus ojos. Pero, después de eso, había cambiado a otro tipo, y aunque no estaba seguro de lo que decía, reconoció que había sido escrito por su madre, por lo que era un cifrado de su propia creación. Agradeciendo al Ameinin, entró en su departamento e inmediatamente se puso a trabajar para traducirlo. Estaba particularmente motivado a hacerlo, ya que la primera línea que tradujo fue que su madre le informaba: "Creo que he descubierto cómo Sasuke planea patear la mesa".

Con ese tidbit de información que lo impulsaba, casi se olvida de su preocupación con respecto a Fuyou siendo arrastrado a la órbita de Naruto. Pero, incluso mientras trabajaba para traducir el resto del mensaje de su madre, no estaba demasiado sorprendido de que su imaginación también encontrara el tiempo para torturarlo con una imagen de su entrada a la cocina de su casa un día solo para encontrar a Ino, Temari, su madre y Fuyou se reunieron mientras usaban diferentes artículos usados por el mismo hombre.

Naruto entró en una habitación oscura ubicada en el piso superior de la nueva sede de Akatsuki. Se había unido a un recorrido por el edificio que se le estaba dando a muchas de las personas que asistirían a la ceremonia en los próximos días, así como a curiosos civiles de Ame. El edificio no era muy alto, solo tenía varios pisos de altura, lo que lo hacía mucho más corto que la Torre del Dolor, que había estado en su lugar antes de que Jiraiya la derribara. Sin embargo, lo que le faltaba en altura lo compensaba en metros cuadrados, ya que casi cubría la totalidad de la tierra, a excepción de una plaza en el frente que estaba rodeada por las alas del edificio principal.

Se había preguntado por qué era tan grande, especialmente para acomodar a diez personas, pero no lo había necesitado por mucho tiempo, ya que su guía turístico le había explicado que Konan esperaba que las filas de Akatsuki no solo aumentaran con el tiempo. Pero, a medida que los Países comenzaron a darse cuenta de los beneficios de tener una fuerza de mantenimiento de la paz, comenzarían a usar el edificio para ayudar a coordinarse con Akatsuki para dirigir a sus miembros hacia donde pudieran hacer el mayor bien. La gira también había detallado la historia relativamente corta pero rocosa de Akatsuki. Naruto se sintió orgulloso de que Konan no hubiera tratado de esconder o descartar las acciones que había tomado mientras estaba bajo la influencia de Tobi, lo que demuestra que ella era dueña de ellos, pero que no iba a dejar que le impidiera seguir adelante. Siendo ese el caso, También entendió cómo dejó en claro que Konoha intervino en la destrucción de la encarnación original de Yahiko de la organización. Había notado que algunas personas en su grupo de turistas, incluido el guía turístico, estaban bastante nerviosos mientras ella detallaba esa parte de la historia de Akatsuki. Probablemente esperaba que se ofendiera, pero los había calmado cuando, en lugar de protestar, le había pedido al guía más detalles.

Empujando las actividades anteriores del día al fondo de su mente, comenzó a caminar más profundamente en la gran sala común oscura que estaba en el piso superior. No había sido parte de su gira, pero el guía había mencionado que serviría como una especie de sala de reunión y albergó las viviendas de los miembros actuales de Akatsuki para cuando estaban en Ame.

"Um, hola", gritó nerviosamente en la habitación oscura, solo para que el silencio fuera su respuesta. No estaba seguro de por qué se sentía tan nervioso, pero atribuyó parte del sentimiento al miedo natural de ser emboscado en la oscuridad. Un evento que sucedió de una manera cuando las luces se encendieron repentinamente y se encontró rodeado por diez individuos envueltos. Antes de poder detenerse, se dejó caer en una posición de combate y su mano buscó su bolsa de herramientas, solo para encontrar que no estaba allí. Sin embargo, en lugar de maldecir por no colgar de su cadera, sonrió, ya que le recordó las veces que había sorprendido a sus amantes de maneras similares solo para descubrir que hacerlo para Kunoichi podría ser peligroso para su salud. Enderezándose, dijo: "Como se me ha señalado en ocasiones, no es sabio asustar a un shinobi entrenado".

Las figuras encapuchadas permanecieron en silencio, lo que le dio a Naruto una sensación incómoda, incluso con la oscuridad eliminada. Lo acreditó al hecho de que los atuendos que usaban las personas que lo rodeaban no eran tan diferentes de los antiguos Akatsuki. Como tal, atribuyó la sensación de estar atado a sus peleas pasadas con Akatsuki, y en ese entonces, estar rodeado de ellos de tal manera habría significado que estaba en un mal momento. Teniendo en cuenta que el único cambio real en la protección contra el sol de bambú, y la capa cubierta de nubes rojo sangre del atuendo normal de Akatsuki anterior había sido agregar un sol naranja que se levantaba detrás de las nubes, Naruto sintió que su ansiedad era bastante justificable teniendo en cuenta sus interacciones pasadas con el grupo. Sospechaba que era por eso que Konan no lo había alterado tanto, ya que ella quería que reflejara la historia completa del grupo, así como su futuro más brillante. Él creía esto porque ella le había explicado que originalmente Akatsuki solo había usado las capas negras cuando Yahiko lo había estado ejecutando, con el protector solar y las nubes añadidas durante el tiempo de Tobi como el poder detrás de escena.

Las cifras no respondieron a su broma, ya que silenciosamente cerraron filas con dos que habían aparecido ante él para formar una línea. Comenzando con la persona más alejada a su izquierda, su mirada viajó sobre las figuras encapuchadas e intentó descubrir quién era quién, pero se detuvo cuando llegó al centro, donde estaban los dos que habían aparecido directamente delante de él. Principalmente como con ellos alineados, se había vuelto más fácil adivinar quién era quién. Sin embargo, una de las mujeres frente a él realmente no coincidía con ninguno de sus amantes que estarían formando la lista en el nuevo Akatsuki en términos de altura o ancho. Recibió su respuesta de por qué cuando, como una, las mujeres se desnudaron revelando que debajo de las capas todos menos uno de ellos habían estado desnudos, excepto las bragas que llevaban, que eran negras y tenían el mismo motivo de nubes y sol que el capas

También se enteró de que la razón por la que no había podido igualar el perfil de una de las mujeres, era porque en realidad habían sido dos, ya que Kiyomi todavía vestida con una túnica sostenía a Naruko en posición vertical ya que estaba vendada casi como una momia usando la tela de Maki. . De su gemido sobresalía un gran consolador de plástico, que Naruto supuso que Anko había puesto allí como parte del castigo de la mujer rubia. Su sabio compañero se retorció en los brazos de su madre, y al notar algunos bultos inusuales en sus senos debajo de las envolturas, sospechó que Anko había puesto algunos huevos vibrantes en sus pezones.

Él apartó la mirada para disfrutar de la deslumbrante alineación de sus amantes, que consistía en Guren, Fu, Haku, Yugito, Sage, Naruko, Kiyomi, Mikoto, su madre, Karura y Konan. A pesar de las hermosas mujeres, también se dio cuenta de la serie circular de sofás de media luna detrás de ellas. Su mirada se centró en Konan mientras ella daba un paso adelante preguntando: "¿Qué opinas de nuestra encarnación actual de Akatsuki?"

Naruto sonrió cuando dijo: "Bueno, creo que es seguro decir que la calificación de clase S que su organización ya recibió de los diversos grupos de inteligencia, también refleja con precisión la belleza de sus miembros".

Konan inclinó la cabeza ante el cumplido, antes de decir: "Gracias, pero la razón por la que lo llamamos aquí esta noche es para corregir un descuido con uno de nuestros miembros".

"En serio", preguntó Naruto confundido, "¿Qué sería eso?"

Sage dio un paso adelante para explicar: "Todavía no he tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar tenerte dentro de mí". Ella se acercó a él y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras agregaba: "Esto es algo que espero haber rectificado". Luego acercó sus labios a los suyos para darle un beso lleno de pasión, antes de retirarse y tomar su mano para llevarlo hacia uno de los sofás.

Sage lo guió para sentarse en uno de ellos, antes de arrodillarse rápidamente ante él. Sus manos comenzaron a frotar su polla a través de sus pantalones, lo que lo llevó a decir: "Estás bastante ansioso por comenzar".

La kunoichi de pelo naranja asintió mientras bajaba su mosca haciendo que su polla saliera. Mirándolo hambrientamente, extendió la mano para comenzar a acariciarlo suavemente y dijo: "He querido devolverle el favor desde nuestra ducha juntos".

Naruto gimió cuando notó a sus otros amantes sentados en los otros sofás. Él compartió una sonrisa con Kiyomi mientras ella se sentaba en la opuesta a él, después de plantar a su hija atada a su lado. Naruko continuó sus luchas contra las vendas de Maki, que crecieron en intensidad cuando Kiyomi agarró el consolador que sobresalía de la ingle de su hija y comenzó a reflejar las acciones de su otra hija sobre él. Sus otros amantes también observaban, con muchos de ellos extendiendo sus piernas mientras comenzaban a trazar sus hendiduras a través de su ropa interior.

Volvió a centrar su mirada en Sage, y la vio todavía devorando su polla con los ojos. Con la esperanza de lograr que lo hiciera literalmente, él extendió la mano para agarrar la parte posterior de su cabeza y la encontró más que dispuesta a ser guiada hacia adelante. Justo antes de que sus labios se encontraran con la cabeza de su miembro, su lengua salió rápidamente para deslizar el precum que se había reunido en la punta. A pesar de no encontrar la primera muestra de sabor excesivamente sorprendente, su gemido en reacción la llevó a dedicarse a la tarea.

Manteniendo la boca abierta, Sage comenzó a llevarlo lo más profundo que pudo, hasta el punto en que comenzaría a tener arcadas. Después de varios pases, ella lo dejó ir y usó ambas manos para comenzar a acariciar su polla cubierta de saliva. Mirándolo con sus ojos oscuros, preguntó: "¿Me está yendo bien?"

"Mucho," gruñó Naruto mientras ella se inclinaba para rodar su lengua alrededor de su glande.

Ella lo miró y sonrió, antes de tragárselo nuevamente mientras comenzaba a sacudir una vez más su cabeza sobre su polla. A diferencia de antes, ella apretó los labios alrededor de su virilidad y comenzó a chupar mientras movía su cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo en su regazo. Al recostarse, sintió las señales reveladoras de que estaba cerca de la liberación, así que le informó: "Ya casi estoy allí". En lugar de detenerse, Sage comenzó a moverse más rápido a medida que su succión se intensificaba, por lo que al sentir que la presa se rompía, Naruto la agarró de la cabeza con ambas manos cuando estalló en su boca.

Sage bebió su carga caliente tan rápido como pudo, y descubrió que aunque el sabor no había mejorado. Se sintió profundamente satisfecha debido a que en esencia era una recompensa por sus esfuerzos y demostró que había logrado complacerlo. Además, el calor de su semilla mientras viajaba por su garganta parecía pasar a través de ella cuando otra fuente de calor surgió de entre sus muslos. Ella rodó su lengua alrededor de su miembro, haciéndole temblar de placer, antes de retroceder para permitir que se soltara de sus labios.

Naruto se agachó para tomar su rostro antes de guiarla hacia su regazo, donde la besó profundamente. Sage sintió que el calor que emitía su coño se intensificaba mientras su lengua bailaba con la de Naruto. También sintió un hormigueo, similar a una picazón, que en su intento de rascarse hizo que comenzara a frotar su coño goteando contra la polla aún dura de Naruto. Sage dejó escapar un gemido suave antes de inclinarse hacia atrás para decir: "Te quiero dentro de mí".

Dándole una sonrisa, el Uzumaki dijo: "¿Harías los honores?"

Asintiendo con la cabeza, la mujer de cabello naranja se levantó y la agarró pronto para ser la polla de amante y comenzó a guiarla hacia su entrada. Ella tembló de placer y anticipación mientras arrastraba su polla por sus labios empapados antes de llegar a su destino. Dudó por un momento, consciente de que podría haber algo de dolor, pero decidió que si había que hacerlo, quería superarlo rápidamente. Golpeándose sobre su polla, ella gritó, pero era lo más alejado del dolor que podía imaginar, ya que su grito era de placer.

Sintiendo los músculos internos de Sage tratando de sacar su semilla de él, él ahuecó su mejilla y dijo: "¡Cumming ya!"

Sage asintió débilmente contra su palma y comenzó a mover sus caderas, incitándola a decir: "W ... espera". Sin embargo, a pesar de sus palabras, Sage comenzó a mover sus caderas hacia abajo para cumplir con sus empujes hacia arriba. El alto placer de su clímax se desvaneció, para ser reemplazado por uno en crecimiento que se intensificaba cada vez que la polla de Naruto llegaba a su útero.

Después de varios momentos, Naruto dejó de moverse, por lo que Sage se echó hacia atrás y colocó sus manos sobre sus rodillas cuando comenzó a saltar sobre su polla. Naruto disfrutó la vista de sus pechos perturbados rebotando de sus movimientos, lo que finalmente lo tentó a inclinarse hacia adelante para apretar su boca con uno. Sage gimió en voz alta, y comenzó a apretar su coño contra él mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cabeza mientras su lengua empujaba su pezón endurecido. Luego cambió su enfoque a su otra teta, donde después de casi chupar todo en su boca, se recostó para verla apretarse contra él.

A pesar de la fascinante forma en que Sage movió su cuerpo, la mirada de Naruto se movió más allá de ella cuando notó la mirada hambrienta de Naruko, todavía apretada. Una parte de él se sentía culpable, ya que estaba seguro de que a su compañero sabio le encantaría ser un participante activo en la primera vez de su hermana, pero sospechaba que no se quedaría completamente fuera debido al consolador que sobresalía de las envolturas. Aun así, sintió que ella merecía ser castigada por hacer que él y Sage pensaran que el intento que la Resistencia de la Salamandra había hecho en su vida había sido exitoso.

Decidiendo burlarse más de Naruko, hizo que Sage girara sobre su polla para enfrentarla. Luego se inclinó hacia adelante para agarrarle las rodillas, de modo que cuando cayó de nuevo en el sofá, levantó sus piernas en el aire. Sintió que el cuerpo de Sage se tensaba a su alrededor cuando el cambio de posición mostraba dónde estaban conectados con las mujeres reunidas, pero fue Naruko quien tuvo la mejor vista debido a que ella estaba sentada directamente frente a ellas. Naruto luego comenzó a empujar su polla contra Sage, que gritó cuando comenzó a golpear su matriz una vez más.

Sage se centró en su hermana, y al ver la mirada hambrienta que tenía en sus expresivos ojos azules, decidió burlarse de ella también. Girando la cabeza, sacó la lengua hacia Naruto, quien aceptó la invitación cuando él se inclinó para tragarla. Se besaron hambrientamente por varios momentos, antes de que ella retrocediera lo suficiente como para mostrarle a su hermana cómo sus lenguas bailaban entre ellas. Mientras se besaban descuidadamente, Sage se agachó para comenzar a frotar su clítoris, haciendo que su coño se apretara sobre el eje que la golpeaba.

Se dio cuenta de que Naruto estaba cerca cuando comenzó a hincharse dentro de ella y comenzó a bombear su vara aún más rápido. Con la esperanza de correrse con él, comenzó a frotarse más rápido hasta que sintió que estaba al borde, y en ese momento dijo: "Estoy tan cerca. ¡Corre conmigo!

"Estoy ahí contigo", respondió Naruto ya que se había estado conteniendo por un tiempo.

Sage asintió, así que se dejó llevar, e inmediatamente fue recompensada con una ola de euforia mientras dejaba que el placer que se acumulaba en su interior se desatara. Se extendió a través de ella como un fuego sobre leña seca, que explotó en intensidad cuando Naruto comenzó a agregarle queroseno en forma de semilla que comenzó a bombear en ella. Sage gritó cuando el placer la quemó desde adentro hacia afuera. Cuando los sentimientos comenzaron a disminuir, Naruto soltó sus rodillas, que ella no tuvo la fuerza para sostenerlas, así que las descansó fuera de las suyas. Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su sección media, y se contentó con simplemente abrazarla.

Sin embargo, Sage tenía otras ideas, ya que después de recuperar su fuerza se liberó de él para ponerse de pie. Ella inmediatamente buscó entre sus piernas para ahuecar su montículo para evitar que su semilla se filtre. Luego se dio la vuelta para tomar su rostro con ternura con su mano libre antes de darle un beso sensual. Alejándose, ella dijo: "Gracias. Realmente me pareció una experiencia iluminadora ".

"Solo iluminando", preguntó Naruto preguntándose si estaba decepcionada.

Sage le dedicó una sonrisa suave, antes de inclinarse para susurrarle al oído: "Si estuviéramos solos, me harías follar hasta que fuera un desastre incoherente". Pero aún no sé si estoy listo para eso ". Asintiendo con la cabeza al comprender que ella no estaba dispuesta a llegar tan lejos con las otras mujeres presentes, él se apartó para darle otro beso significativo antes de que ella se retirara hacia su hermana y Kiyomi.

Naruto se sorprendió un poco cuando ella se subió al regazo de Naruko, donde quitó la mano que tenía en su semilla y permitió que comenzara a gotear sobre el consolador que sobresalía de la entrepierna de su hermana. Luego sostuvo sus dedos empapados de semen ante Naruko, quien pareció gemir mientras intentaba usar su lengua para apartar las vendas de su boca. Sin embargo, Sage se retractó de la oferta para ofrecérsela a Kiyomi. La Bijuu sacudió la cabeza divertida antes de inclinarse para comenzar a chupar su semilla de los dedos de su hija. Sage luego se enfocó en su hermana cuando una expresión de placer apareció en su rostro mientras se bajaba sobre el consolador. También sacudió la cabeza un tanto divertido cuando Sage describió lo bien que se sentía mientras montaba la polla de goma conectada a su hermana.

Se preguntó si estarían llevando su castigo demasiado lejos, pero supuso un poco de burlas sexuales en comparación con hacer creer a la gente que estaba muerta. También estaba un poco desconcertado por lo avanzada que Sage estaba considerando sus palabras para él solo unos momentos antes, pero supuso que era porque ella tenía el control de dónde lo entregaría con él.

Sin embargo, puso esos pensamientos en espera mientras su madre y Mikoto se acercaban a él desde el sofá en el que habían estado sentados. Ambas mujeres estaban completamente desnudas habiéndose quitado las bragas en algún momento durante su placer de Sage. Mikoto, al sentarse a su derecha, lo besó, mientras que su madre lo instó a sentarse para quitarse los pantalones. Una vez, él estaba libre de ellos y Kushina había tomado su lugar en su lado izquierdo, Mikoto renunció a sus labios para que su madre pudiera disfrutarlos. Pasando un momento para disfrutar de la vista de la madre y el hijo besándose profundamente, ella se inclinó para unirse a ellos en un beso húmedo. Mientras su lengua giraba con la de ellos, su mano se agachó para agarrar su polla solo para encontrar, la mano de Kushina ya estaba envuelta alrededor de la base, así que simplemente colocó la suya sobre la de su amiga.

Naruto echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó escapar un gemido lleno de placer, aunque podía atribuir que la mayor parte se debía a que los dos kunoichi acariciaban suavemente su empalador kunoichi. Estaba seguro de que habría dejado escapar un sonido similar debido a la vista de Mikoto y su madre besándose apasionadamente debido a su alejamiento. Las dos mujeres se separaron la una de la otra, para mirarse profundamente a los ojos antes de que ambas miraran hacia abajo para enfocarse en la barra casi de acero que estaban agarrando. Los dos kunoichi luego se reflejaron mientras bajaban sus rostros hacia él, y comenzaron a pasar la lengua sobre su polla con sabor a Sabio.

Naruto no pudo mantener sus caderas quietas mientras los dos kunoichi pintaban su virilidad en su saliva mientras se enfocaban principalmente en el eje, solo ocasionalmente golpeando su cabeza de gallo o la parte inferior sensible con sus lenguas. Decidiendo poner a las dos mujeres en un estado similar, pasó las manos por sus espaldas, donde al llegar a sus culos les dio un apretón antes de continuar para comenzar a frotar los labios exteriores de sus coños. Las mujeres gimieron de agradecimiento, y sirvió para calmar su entusiasmo cuando comenzaron a turnarse para chuparle la polla.

Él gimió cuando su madre tarareó alrededor de su polla mientras empujaba su dedo medio contra ella. Recibió una respuesta similar de Mikoto cuando ella chupó una de sus nueces cuando empujó dos dedos dentro de su vaina de terciopelo. Las dos mujeres luego cambiaron para que Mikoto se balanceara sobre su longitud mientras su madre se movía para chupar su otro testículo.

Los dos kunoichi se pusieron en un patrón regular, por lo que Naruto permitió que su mirada se desviara para ver qué estaban haciendo sus otros amantes. Enfocándose frente a él, vio que Sage todavía estaba montando lentamente el falo de goma unido a Naruko. Notó que la rubia fuertemente atada tenía los ojos cerrados y Naruto se preguntó si estaba tratando de ignorar el placer que las acciones de Sage estaban generando dentro de ella. Cambiando su mirada hacia Kiyomi, Naruto pudo ver que a pesar de que ella proyectaba una fachada de calma mientras estaba sentada junto a sus dos hijas, era muy probable que estuviera en un estado de excitación similar al de Naruko. Se preguntó por qué estaba haciendo el esfuerzo, pero sospechaba que era porque veía la reunión como un evento exclusivo para miembros de Akatsuki.

Dirigiendo su atención a la mujer que probablemente lo había planeado, vio que Konan estaba sentada sola. Aunque, sin usar la máscara de fingido desinterés que era Kiyomi. Los ojos de su amante de cabello azul se encontraron con los de él, y ella le sonrió suavemente. Naruto se preguntó por qué se aislaría de la otra kunoichi, y creía que era porque esperaba que él la visitara por última vez, por lo que no quería quedar atrapada en la lujuria que las otras mujeres mostraban. Recibió una especie de confirmación cuando un fuerte gemido llamó su atención, lo que la llevó a mirar hacia la fuente, y una mirada de hambre apareció en sus ojos mientras se lamía los labios.

Mirándose por encima de sí mismo, casi llegó al lugar cuando vio a Karura acostada de espaldas frente al sofá en el que había estado sentada mientras Guren trabajaba con un consolador de cristal que había creado dentro y fuera del coño de Suna-nin, mientras Yugito se arrodilló detrás del antiguo Sound-nin y estaba lamiendo su coño. El gemido que había atraído su atención y la de Konan, sin embargo, había sido liberado por Fu cuando se agachó sobre la cara de Karura, que estaba ocupada con la lengua follándosela. De rodillas detrás de la kunoichi gimiendo de pelo color menta estaba Haku, que estaba bromeando y pellizcando sus pezones mientras ahuecaba sus pechos.

Su enfoque se centró en las mujeres que ya lo complacían cuando Mikoto abandonó su polla, permitiendo que su madre se la tragara rápidamente, mientras el Uchia declaraba: "No sé sobre ti K, pero ya lo quiero dentro de mí".

Kushina lo dejó escapar de sus labios y continuó acariciándolo mientras decía con lujuria: "Siempre quiero mi miel dentro de mí".

"Entonces, ¿qué estás esperando?", Declaró Mikoto y sonrió cuando la pelirroja rápidamente se sentó a horcajadas sobre su hijo. Sintió su propio pico de excitación cuando los dos Uzumaki gimieron al unísono mientras la pelirroja se sentaba en la polla de su amante compartido.

Kushina no perdió el tiempo rebotando sobre la polla dura enterrada en su interior. Mientras lo hacía, miró amorosamente a los ojos de su hijo mientras decía: "¡Me estás haciendo sentir tan bien, cariño!"

Naruto la besó antes de decir: "¡Esa es mi línea!" Luego la levantó y la plantó en el sofá cuando comenzó a perforar su virilidad en ella. Kushina gritó y envolvió sus piernas con fuerza alrededor de él, dejando en claro que no iba a renunciar a su agarre hasta que estuviera viendo estrellas. Mientras golpeaba el arranque de su madre, Naruto se aseguró de prestarle atención a Mikoto mientras la atraía contra él. Luego capturó sus labios mientras su mano se movía hacia abajo para acariciar su trasero. El Uchiha gimió en su boca, lo que permitió que su lengua entrara para buscar la de ella.

Sin embargo, después de varios latidos, sintió que su madre comenzaba a usar sus piernas para instarlo a moverse más rápido. Alejando su rostro del de Mikoto, se enfocó en el placer de su madre cuando la agarró por las caderas y comenzó a golpear su polla contra ella a un ritmo vertiginoso. Kushina gritó mientras cerraba los tobillos detrás de su hijo mientras él metía su polla en su matriz una y otra vez.

Mikoto observó a la pareja por unos momentos mientras la vista de la madre y el hijo en celo hacía que sus propios deseos crecieran. Queriendo ser parte de la acción, se puso de pie y después de pasar por encima de Kushina, se inclinó para agarrar el respaldo del sofá con el fin de presentar su arranque de goteo a su amante rubio. Naruto rápidamente aceptó la oferta mientras enterraba su rostro en su trasero y comenzó a lamer a su cunnie. Mikoto dejó escapar un gemido de placer cuando la lengua de Naruto recogió el fluido que cubría su piel y pliegues de seda, antes de que entrara para obtener su esencia directamente de la fuente.

Naruto estaba en el cielo mientras disfrutaba del suculento coño de Mikoto, mientras su polla estaba siendo apretada por el apretado calor de su madre. Una sensación que se intensificó cuando las piernas de su madre lo empujaron completamente hacia ella cuando su coño comenzó a masajear su pene para atraerlo a liberar su semilla. Sin embargo, logró resistir el impulso lo suficiente como para que sus piernas debilitaran su agarre cuando su clímax comenzó a disminuir.

Liberándose de su madre, sonrió cuando Mikoto cayó de rodillas, y sabiendo lo que ella deseaba, rápidamente se estrelló contra ella. El Uchiha lloró porque su coño se lance con tanta fuerza, una sensación que solo se intensificó cuando Naruto se metió en ella una y otra vez. Alcanzando su pecho, apretó sus senos y tiró de su torso hacia él. La mujer de cabello negro volvió la cara para mirarlo por encima del hombro, por lo que él se inclinó para darle un beso apasionado, que ella devolvió en especie cuando la alcanzó para agarrarlo por la nuca y tirar de él. su boca más firme contra la de ella.

Mikoto estaba en el cielo cuando la polla de su amante golpeó su núcleo una y otra vez, mientras su lengua bailaba con la de ella y sus manos masajeaban sus tetas. En su mente, podía ver su clímax venir cuando su polla actuaba como un trozo de pedernal que cada vez que tocaba fondo en ella, enviaba chispas de placer volando, cualquiera de los cuales sería suficiente para encender la chispa dentro de ella en placer orgásmico . Ella sintió que él se hinchaba dentro de ella, y un momento después la estaba llenando con su semen, que sirvió como combustible para asegurarse de que ella explotara en su liberación junto con él.

"Cumming !!!" Mikoto anunció cuando ella se puso rígida en sus brazos mientras él llenaba su matriz con su semilla.

Una vez que su quim terminó de ordeñarlo, Naruto dio un paso atrás haciéndola gemir cuando la retirada de su polla aún dura la dejó sintiéndose vacía. Sin embargo, un momento después la volcaron sobre su espalda, donde una Kushina recuperada la miró fijamente a los ojos y dijo: "¡No es justo! ¿Por qué conseguiste toda la semilla de Honey?

"Solo suerte, supongo", respondió Mikoto en broma, lo que provocó que la pelirroja pusiera mala cara.

Un momento después, una sonrisa divertida apareció en la cara de su amiga antes de decir: "Ya veremos eso".

Kushina comenzó a besarse mientras bajaba por el cuerpo del Uchiha, hasta que llegó a su jodido arrebato que estaba cubierto con el semen de su hijo. Lamiendo lo que ya había escapado, la Uzumaki sintió un mini-orgasmo sacudir su cuerpo mientras lo saboreaba, antes de sumergirse rápidamente y usar su lengua para recoger lo que aún quedaba dentro.

Mikoto gimió contenta mientras se agachaba para agarrar el cabello rojo de su amiga con ambas manos y comenzó a empujar su coño contra la ansiosa boca de Uzumaki. Naruto observó la vista y sintió la tentación de guiar a su madre a ponerse de pie para enterrarse una vez más dentro de ella, pero al escuchar otros gemidos detrás de él sabía que debía ver a sus otros amantes.

Al darse la vuelta, encontró que Yugito ya estaba cerrando la distancia entre ellos mientras ella se arrastraba hacia él a cuatro patas de una manera seductora, como el gato que solía albergar. Moviéndose hacia ella a su vez, se encontraron en el centro del círculo de sofás donde él fácilmente la levantó y la hizo reír de alegría mientras la balanceaba hasta que podía cargarla en sus brazos como una novia. Un sonido que, a pesar de que algunos de sus aliados sintieron que estaba equivocado al extraerla de Kumo, fue toda la confirmación de que necesitaba saber que había actuado correctamente cuando se trataba de su papel de amante.

La llevó al sofá que Guren, Fu, Haku y Karura estaban recostados en una cadena de margaritas mientras disfrutaban de sus coños. Naruto los pisó mientras llevaba a Yugito al sofá donde estaba sentado con ella en su regazo. Ella acunó su rostro mientras lo acercaba a un tierno beso que pronto se volvió caliente y pesado mientras permanecía acurrucada en su regazo. Ella gimió en su boca cuando él comenzó a frotar su coño en círculos antes de enterrar su dedo medio dentro de ella. Yugito se retorció en su regazo mientras continuaban besándose antes de ponerse rígida mientras experimentaba un clímax menor.

Ella se echó hacia atrás mientras le chupaba el labio inferior, que después de soltarlo dijo: "Mmm, estuvo bien". Se arrastró desde su regazo hacia el lado opuesto del sofá y colocando su cabeza sobre el cojín que se extendía entre sus piernas para extenderse mientras decía: "Pero ahora necesito algo más grande que tu dedo".

Naruto sonrió antes de moverse para arrodillarse detrás de ella y después de frotarle reverentemente el culo, le agarró las caderas y se estrelló dentro de ella. Él gimió de satisfacción mientras estaba rodeado por el cálido y apretado agarre de su túnel de amor. Se movió lentamente para aumentar su deseo y tuvo que mantenerla en su lugar mientras ella intentaba mover sus caderas para aumentar su placer.

"No te burles de mí", dijo Yugito cuando descubrió que si bien sus golpes lentos y deliberados podrían llevarla a donde quería ir, no estaba llegando allí tan rápido como quería.

Naruto estaba a punto de responder que la paciencia era una virtud, pero se distrajo cuando de repente Naruko gritó con una voz aún apagada, "Eso es suficiente", mientras de repente rasgaba las envolturas que la sujetaban. Agarró las caderas de Sage antes de levantarla y girarla para plantarla en el sofá donde comenzó a follar a su hermana sin piedad usando el falo de goma que llevaba puesto. Al ver los ojos de Naruko, Naruto se preguntó qué pensaría su maestra de las artes sabias si supiera que ella había recurrido al chakra natural para escapar de sus ataduras. Teniendo en cuenta el placer que había tenido que ignorar mientras recurría a la energía natural necesaria para entrar en modo sabio, sospechaba que el viejo sapo estaría orgulloso, aunque probablemente algo decepcionado de cómo estaba usando esa energía ahora.

Kiyomi parecía divertida al ver a Naruko volteando las mesas ante las burlas de Sage hacia su hermana, al menos hasta que su hija rubia sacó su polla de goma del coño de su otra y luego la agarró por la parte posterior de la cabeza y dijo: "¿Por qué no pones esa boca sonriente para algún uso y limpiar el juguete que el travieso coño de Sage se ha ensuciado tanto? Los ojos de Kiyomi cambiaron de verde a rojo, pero se calmó cuando Naruko agregó un tono suplicante a su voz, "¿Por favor mami?"

Kiyomi se dejó guiar hacia el juguete naranja que sobresalía de la ingle de su hija, y dejó escapar un gemido mientras saboreaba Sage y su sabor combinado. Sin embargo, cuando su amante Bijuu comenzó a perderse en su tarea, la vista de Naruto sobre ella fue reemplazada por el techo cuando Yugito, al sentir su falta de enfoque, lo empujó sobre su espalda. El ex Kumo-nin, inmediatamente comenzó a rebotar salvajemente mientras intentaba alcanzar el clímax que su ritmo lento anterior la había hecho aún más ansiosa. Estaba a punto de doblar las manos detrás de la cabeza y disfrutar de los frutos de su trabajo mientras observaba su trasero, pero descubrió que Guren tenía otra idea mientras se le acercaba a horcajadas.

Agarrando sus caderas, él metió la cara en su manguito, haciéndola soltar un gemido de placer mientras su lengua exploraba sus pliegues. El gemido de Guren se profundizó cuando ella comenzó a apretarse contra su rostro, y agarrando sus manos los guió hacia sus senos, que él comenzó a amasar. Pellizcando sus pezones, Naruto también comenzó a mover sus caderas para enfrentar los empujes hacia abajo de Yugito, lo que la hizo llorar mientras intentaba retrasar el orgasmo hacia el que había estado corriendo momentos antes. Resultó ser inútil ya que los golpes insistentes de su polla en la entrada de su útero resultaron demasiado.

Cayendo hacia adelante mientras su mundo se volvía blanco, Yugito maulló ruidosamente mientras su coño se enroscaba alrededor de la vara de su amante mientras intentaba sacar el semen de sus bolas. Sin embargo, Naruto se las arregló para resistir la acción de ordeño de su estrecho pasaje, y al establecerse, rápidamente se deslizó por debajo de las dos mujeres. Poniéndose de rodillas detrás de Guren, la empujó hacia adelante mientras alineaba su polla con su chorrito. Arrastró la punta por la entrada de ella, haciéndola gemir de deseo.

Mirando por encima de su hombro, Guren comenzó a moverla detrás de él mientras le decía linda: "No me molestes. ¡Te necesito dentro de mí!

Naruto sonrió al escuchar la necesidad en la voz de la kunoichi, y dándole lo que ella deseaba, se sumergió dentro. Guren gritó cuando su polla separó fácilmente su interior para estrellarse contra su matriz. Él comenzó a golpear furiosamente sus caderas contra ella, haciendo que los sonidos de su carne resonaran en la gran sala. Lo que se hizo aún más fuerte cuando Guren comenzó a arrojarse de nuevo hacia él para cumplir con sus empujes y conducirlo mucho más dentro de ella.

Debido a cuán apasionadamente Guren se estaba arrojando sobre él, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Naruto sintiera una agitación en sus testículos. Por la forma en que su coño comenzó a apretar su varilla, él sabía que ella estaba en una situación similar. Con la esperanza de llevarla allí primero, se acercó a su frente y comenzó a frotar su clítoris. Los ojos de Guren se abrieron de par en par cuando volvió a ponerse de rodillas y gritó cuando su clímax se apoderó de su cuerpo. Naruto se recostó sobre sus talones mientras la empujaba hacia abajo sobre su polla para que se presionara directamente contra su útero cuando soltó su semen dentro de ella. Guren siseó como si se estuviera quemando, pero luego comenzó a temblar cuando otro poderoso orgasmo sacudió su cuerpo.

Guren se hundió en sus brazos antes de hundirse en el sofá haciendo que su polla se soltara de ella. Ajustando su posición, se recostó en el sofá y miró al techo antes de suspirar de satisfacción. Fue un sentimiento que se hizo más pronunciado cuando su polla se envolvió en la carne suave de los senos de Karura. Centrándose en ella, él gimió cuando ella comenzó a deslizarlos hacia arriba y hacia abajo por su rígido poste. Al encontrar la carne suave y cálida que rodeaba su polla bastante agradable, especialmente cuando Haku y Fu también se arrodillaron ante él para lamerle la cabeza de la polla como un cono de helado, decidió tomarlo con calma, así que creó varios K-clones que aparecieron detrás del kunoichi

Las tres mujeres gimieron cuando los clones enterraron rápidamente su clonación dentro de sus coños necesitados. Naruto se recostó y disfrutó del espectáculo mientras las caras de sus amantes se contorsionaban en el placer que sentían mientras los clones golpeaban sus palos de placer. El palo de placer de Naruto se deslizó entre el valle de las tetas de Karura, ayudado por la saliva con la que Fu y Haku lo cubrieron. Naturalmente, los tres kunoichi tuvieron dificultades para concentrarse en su tarea debido a que los clones se estrellaron contra ellos. Pero, a Naruto realmente no le importaba encontrar los gemidos de sus tres amantes más que compensar que él no fuera su único enfoque. Además, debido al placer que Karura estaba sintiendo, descubrió que la llevó a aplicar una presión inconsistente en sus senos, y por el leve apretamiento y relajación de ellos, lo encontró bastante similar a cuando estaba enterrado dentro de uno de sus amantes culminantes.

Él gimió cuando el clon de Fu la apartó para recostarse en el suelo. La jinchuriki de cabello color menta tomó el cambio con calma cuando se puso en posición de cangrejo y comenzó a golpear sus caderas contra las de su clon. Naruto se enfocó en dónde la copia de su polla se deslizaba dentro y fuera del estrecho pasaje de Taki-nin. Soltó un gemido de satisfacción que se debió en parte a su imaginación del placer que heredaría del clon cuando se disipara, pero también porque la eliminación de Fu permitió que Haku cubriera la parte de su polla que las tetas de Karura no habían envuelto. Encontró que sus caderas comenzaron a moverse por su propia cuenta cuando su lengua se arremolinó alrededor de la punta de su polla, mientras Karura trabajaba sus tetas sobre su eje.

Naruto cerró los ojos mientras disfrutaba de la doble sensación de las tetas de Karura deslizándose a lo largo de su vara, mientras la lengua de Haku rodaba alrededor de su cabeza y ocasionalmente se detenía para enfocarse en su sensible parte inferior. Perdido en el placer, fue atrapado un poco desprevenido por su repentino deseo de correrse, pero logró detenerse antes de inundar la boca de Haku. "Voy a explotar", anunció, y aunque sabía que Haku se habría tragado felizmente su carga, quería recompensar a sus tres amantes. Haciendo un gesto a los clones enterrados dentro de Haku y Karura, adoptaron posiciones similares a las del clon de Fu.

De pie, Naruto comenzó a acariciar su polla y sonrió cuando sus amantes abrieron la boca al comprender lo que planeaba hacer. Soltando y apretando los músculos que contenían la corriente de esperma, le disparó la primera cuerda a Karura, y se alegró de ver que la mayor parte se le metió en la boca, aunque algunos le golpearon el cuello y el pecho. Luego apuntó a la cara de Haku donde repitió el proceso, aunque descubrió que su puntería no era tan buena, así que terminó golpeando su mejilla, cuello y hombro. Haku le sonrió antes de usar su lengua para recoger el semen más cercano a su boca. Decidió acercarse a Fu, continuó acariciándole la polla antes de ponerse justo frente a su boca jadeante y disparó el resto de su semilla. Sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos cuando comenzó a llegar al clímax, y la fuerza en sus brazos y piernas la abandonó cuando colapsó sobre el clon.

Naruto notó que a Haku y Karura les había ido mejor que a Fu, y supuso que era porque no habían recibido una dosis tan concentrada de su esperma. Aún así, Haku pronto encontró a su clon levantándola y la llevó al lugar en el sofá que Naruto acababa de abandonar. Luego agarró sus piernas por las rodillas y tirándolas hacia atrás comenzó a estrellarse contra ella. Ella gimió ruidosamente como un golpe de clímax, pero su clon continuó follándola implacablemente. Mientras que el clon de Karura parecía casi helado en comparación con sus compañeros, ya que simplemente se recostó para mirar cómo el Suna-nin después de girar para enfrentarlo, estaba montando lentamente la polla dentro de ella mientras masajeaba su semen en sus senos.

Naruto sonrió al entender por qué su clon se sentaba y disfrutaba de la vista. Pero su enfoque se movió en una dirección diferente cuando escuchó a Naruko decir: "Mmmm, eso es, usa esa lengua para limpiar el coño desordenado de tu hija".

Miró hacia el sofá que tenía a Kiyomi, Naruko y Sage. Su polla, que había sido relajante, cambió rápidamente de rumbo al ver a Sage recostado sobre un borde mientras la lengua de Kiyomi exploraba su coño mientras Naruko usaba el cinturón que llevaba para follar a su madre Bijuu. Su mirada se centró directamente en Kiyomi, que estaba sobre sus codos y rodillas casi como un zorro sentado. Todavía estaba vestida en su mayoría, aunque su kimono se subió para que la polla de goma de Naruko no tuviera problemas para dar en el blanco.

Moviéndose hacia ellos, notó que parecía que Naruko ya no estaba en modo sabio. Arrodillándose detrás de la rubia kunoichi, inmediatamente volvió la cabeza para advertir: "Será mejor que no intentes restablecer mi castigo".

Naruto se rió entre dientes antes de decir: "No, creo que has sufrido lo suficiente". Ella gimió cuando él extendió la mano entre sus piernas y dejó que sus caderas le arrastraran la raja contra su dedo medio. Luego movió su mano para que su dedo mojado presionase contra su trasero mientras agregaba: "En realidad, estaba planeando unirme a la diversión".

Naruko se puso rígida cuando su dedo pasó por su apretado ano, pero rápidamente volvió a complacer a su madre. Mientras le acariciaba el culo, usó su mano libre para jugar con una de las tetas de Naruko, lo que la hizo gemir. Girando la cabeza, abrió la boca y Naruto se inclinó para sellar sus labios con los de ella. Sus lenguas comenzaron a batirse en duelo con igual entusiasmo, hasta que Naruto obtuvo una ligera ventaja al agregar un segundo dedo a su puerta trasera.

Su sabio compañero tuvo que admitir la derrota cuando ella rompió el beso debido a que su madre comenzó a arrojar sus caderas contra ella mientras encontraba sus esfuerzos para complacer su aflojamiento. Naruko volvió a dedicarse a la tarea, pero una vez más le resultó difícil cuando Naruto agregó su dedo anular a los dos que ya estaban entrando y saliendo de su trasero.

Naruto le dio unos minutos para adaptarse a la sensación y estirar un poco su trasero, antes de retirar sus dedos. Soltando la teta que también había estado tomando el pelo, se arrodilló detrás de ella y la empujó hacia adelante hasta que su juguete quedó completamente enterrado dentro de Kiyomi. Luego arrastró su polla a lo largo de su raja empapada antes de alinearla con su culo arrugado. Se empujó hacia adentro haciendo que Naruko arqueara la espalda y gimiera cuando su culo fue penetrado por primera vez. Naruto lo tomó despacio mientras la empalaba gradualmente hasta que su pene estaba completamente adentro, pero una vez que lo hizo, casi de inmediato comenzó a retirarlo. Naruko lo siguió hacia atrás tratando de mantenerlo dentro, mientras que Kiyomi hizo lo mismo mientras trataba de mantener el juguete unido a su hija también dentro de ella.

Naruto esperó hasta que solo quedó la cabeza de su polla, antes de golpearse hacia adelante, lo que al enterrarse por completo dentro de Naruko la envió hacia su madre. Ambas mujeres gritaron mientras estaban completamente empaladas en la polla enterrada dentro de ellas. Kiyomi, al final de la reacción en cadena, descubrió que su capacidad para concentrarse en complacer a Sage con la lengua obstaculizada, enterró varios dedos dentro de su hija. Sage gimió apreciativamente, cuando descubrió que su deseo anterior de aferrarse a un poco de decoro se había derrumbado por completo de la jodida rigidez de su hermana, mientras se dejaba arrastrar una vez más por la necesidad de liberación que su madre estaba creando en ella.

Naruko, al igual que su hermana y su madre, también encontraba difícil mantenerse coherente, ya que casi se sentía como una extensión de Naruto. No podía creer cuánto placer sentía por su trasero, que solo se intensificaba cada vez que Naruto tocaba fondo dentro de ella y la apretaba contra su madre, causando que el arnés que llevaba se frotara contra su clítoris. Bajo los implacables golpes de Naruto, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se encontrara encorvada sobre su madre mientras comenzaba a babear de placer.

Sage se sintió divertida mientras veía a su hermana marchitarse bajo el asalto de Naruto. Podía ver que su madre no estaba en mejores condiciones, ya que parecía que solo el poder de los empujes de Naruto impulsaba los dedos de su madre dentro de ella. Con la esperanza de algo más, se liberó de su madre y luego se movió para estar de pie junto a Naruko. Resultó ser un poco complicado ya que tuvo que descansar sobre una pierna en el respaldo del sofá mientras la otra se balanceaba sobre el gran cojín. Pero, valió la pena el esfuerzo ya que Naruto rápidamente enterró su rostro en su coño.

Naruto bebió la esencia de Sage cuando sintió que su polla comenzaba a hincharse dentro de Naruko. Aparentemente, lo sintió y el volumen de sus gritos aumentó notablemente justo antes de que su cuerpo se tensara. Naruto gimió cuando su trasero comenzó a apretarse como un vicio, y después de haber esperado por tal respuesta, se enterró por completo dentro de su amante rubia donde la llenó con su semen. Naruko gritó y se empujó contra su madre de manera similar, causando que Kiyomi estallara en felicidad orgásmica también.

Sage se sintió un poco dejado de lado, al menos hasta que Naruto levantó una mano, la agarró por la cadera y usó el pulgar de la otra para rasgar su clítoris. Luego se unió a su hermana y su madre para gritar de placer. Naruto se aseguró de mantener un control firme sobre ella para que no se cayera mientras gemía la parte superior de la espalda de su hermana. Cuando las tres mujeres volvieron a la realidad, Naruto salió de Naruko y dejó a Sage donde había estado arrodillado mientras se levantaba del sofá. Él sonrió mientras su nuevo amante descansaba su cabeza en la parte baja de la espalda de su hermana.

Luego se apartó de las tres mujeres y pudo ver que sus clones parecían estar listos para estallar en más de una forma. Además, al darse cuenta de que su madre y Mikoto parecían listos para otra ronda, creó una docena de clones que se separaron para involucrar a las mujeres que ya había complacido para poder concentrarse en la mujer cuya visión los había reunido allí esa noche.

El coño de Konan se hizo aún más húmedo cuando Naruto se acercó a ella. Al sentarse a su lado, la atrajo hacia un beso hambriento que la hizo preguntarse cuán insaciable era su amante de que aún podía besarla con tanta hambre. Ella aceptó el beso acogedoramente, pero cuando su mano se movió para deslizarse dentro de sus bragas, lo agarró por la muñeca. Él se apartó y pareció confundido, pero ella le aseguró que todo estaba bien cuando preguntó: "Antes de entrar en eso, ¿podrías acompañarme a algún lugar primero?"

Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa antes de indicar su estado de vestimenta y dijo: "En absoluto. ¿Pero debería ponerme algo de ropa primero?

Konan se regodeó en la sonrisa del hombre que la había salvado de la oscuridad cuando ella respondió: "Sería bastante contraproducente que te pusieras demasiado de nuevo". Ella le entregó una capa negra que él se puso mientras estaba de pie, y se puso su Akatsuki. Luego ella le informó: "Deberías sentir una marca que puse afuera. ¿Nos Hiraishin allí?

Él asintió antes de agarrarla por la cintura y luego acercarla a él. Konan se permitió derretirse a su lado mientras desaparecían en un destello rojo, antes de aparecer en un área con cortinas frente a la sede de Akatsuki.

Ella se alejó para observar la reacción de Naruto mientras miraba a su alrededor para orientarse. Su mirada se posó en la gran estatua que residía en el centro del área protegida, y después de un momento de sorpresa apareció una pequeña sonrisa de contenido. Complacida por su reacción, Konan centró su atención en la estatua de bronce que era de Jiraiya. El Sabio del Sapo que habían sido sus dos maestros estaba en una pose de piernas rechonchas que a menudo tomaba para anunciarse en una batalla o cuando quería presumir. Uno de los brazos de la estatua estaba extendido ante él con la palma hacia adelante y los dedos separados, mientras que el otro estaba sobre su cabeza. De la mano sostenida sobre su cabeza, las llamas negras reales bailaban como si las estuviera reuniendo para un jutsu. La estatua definitivamente no era de él a punto de ir a la batalla, ya que su rostro solo mostraba alegría, que se debió al disfrute que Jiraiya había derivado de la enseñanza, ya que reunidos frente a la estatua había cinco más pequeños. Las estatuas más pequeñas estaban sentadas en troncos ante una fogata de fuego negro y eran de versiones más jóvenes de Yahiko, Nagato, Minato, Naruko y Naruto. Entre la estatua de Jiraiya y sus estudiantes residía la gran fogata que también estaba enviando las mismas llamas negras que la que tenía en la mano y había sido encendida usando las llamas preservadas del Amaterasu que Jiraiya había usado cuando destruyó la torre de Pain.

Para Konan, la estatua era de esperanza, pero también sirvió como advertencia ya que las llamas negras que se usaban en este caso como un medio para proporcionar iluminación a sus alumnos. También había arrasado el área donde la nueva sede de Akatsuki ahora estaba en el suelo. Esperaba que reflejara cómo el conocimiento que Jiraiya había impartido a sus alumnos podía y había sido utilizado tanto para el bien como para el mal.

Sin embargo, Naruto no estaba tan preocupado por el significado de la desaparición de uno de sus estudiantes como cuando preguntó: "¿Por qué no hay estatua de un joven Konan?"

Ella sonrió y respondió: "Sentí que podría haber sido bastante egocéntrica de mi parte encargar una estatua de mí misma. Incluso si yo no fuera el centro de atención ".

Él se rió por su respuesta, pero sintió que podría haber otra razón, así que le pregunté: "¿Eso es todo?"

Konan se refería a sus ojos y estaba a punto de tranquilizarlo. Pero descubrió que no podía mentirle incluso si era de la variedad blanca, así que dijo: "Supongo que ... simplemente no quería reflexionar sobre la persona en la que crecí y, por lo tanto, no quería verme con esperanza en lo que me convertí ".

Naruto miró hacia el lugar donde se encontraban las estatuas de los alumnos de Jiraiya. Al ver a Nagato y a quien asumió que era Yahiko luciendo emocionada y con suerte, supuso que podía entender por qué ella no querría verse de una manera similar. Después de todo, sintió que era una cosa para ella recordar a sus amigos durante un momento feliz. Pero, verse a sí misma con un sentido similar de inocencia y asombro solo serviría para recordarle cuán lejos había caído.

Podía ver que sus pensamientos corrían paralelos a los de él, así que se acercó a ella. La atrajo a sus brazos y le dio calor donde la besó profundamente. Alejándose, dijo: "No lo olvides, también superaste a esa mujer también. No deberías tratar de descartar sus contribuciones que te llevaron a convertirte en la mujer que eres hoy ".

Konan sintió que su corazón se hinchaba mientras sus ojos ambarinos miraban los azules de su amante. Sintiendo su aceptación de quién había sido y quién era ahora, sintió que su amor por él había salido repentinamente del contenedor en el que había residido, como si de repente fueran dos pequeños. Al carecer de las palabras para transmitir lo que ella sentía, apretó sus labios contra los de ella mientras intentaba demostrarlos. Naruto respondió en especie, y se besaron acaloradamente por varios momentos. Sin embargo, cuando la mano de Naruto metió la mano en su capa para tomar uno de sus senos, ella se apartó de repente.

Naruto con una nota de preocupación preguntó: "¿Está todo bien?"

Konan asintió con la cabeza, pero luego dijo: "Para ser sincero, besarse frente a su estatua me inquieta un poco".

Naruto miró hacia atrás y se preguntó si su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, ya que aunque las características de la estatua no habían cambiado, sentía como si las estuviera mirando con lujuria. Se giró para enfrentar a su ángel de cabello azul nuevamente, y luego Hirash lo regresó a donde sus otros amantes aún estaban entreteniendo a sus clones.

Al reaparecer entre sus amantes gimiendo, Konan desabrochó el broche de su capa y luego se arrojó sobre Naruto. Habiendo hecho lo mismo con la suya, la atrapó fácilmente mientras ella envolvía sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas mientras la llevaba al sofá que había ocupado antes. Dejándola sentada, se arrodilló ante ella y le tomó la cara antes de pasarle la mano por el cuello. Luego apretó una de sus tetas mientras bajaba la cara entre sus piernas. Konan jadeó cuando le pellizcó el pezón al mismo tiempo que su lengua comenzó a explorar su arranque.

Konan gimió cuando Naruto movió su mano libre hacia arriba para comenzar a masajear su otro seno, mientras él continuaba cenando su almeja de seda. Después de varios minutos, Konan sintió una picazón en su interior y, consciente de lo que necesitaba para alcanzarlo, dijo: "Naruto ... te quiero".

Naruto separó su boca de su sabroso coño y besándose justo por encima del cabello afeitado en forma de mariposa le preguntó: "¿Dónde me quieres?"

"Dentro", gimió cuando los pocos momentos sin placer que tomó el intercambio se sintieron como la eternidad. Uno que se estiraba con pausas ocasionales mientras besaba su cuerpo.

Konan esperó hasta justo antes de llegar a sus labios para darle la vuelta y sentarse y aterrizar en su regazo, rápidamente lo guió dentro de ella. Cuando se dejó caer sobre su polla, una mirada de pura satisfacción parecía similar a la de alguien tomando un trago de agua después de días en el desierto. Al igual que una persona así, descubrió que rápidamente quería participar más, por lo que comenzó a rebotar en su polla enérgicamente.

Naruto disfrutó de la vista de la mujer normalmente reservada que se dejaba ir mientras estiraba la mano para agarrarle las rodillas y cambiaba a apretarse contra él. Una experiencia bastante placentera, pero pronto se encontró necesitando más, inclinándose hacia adelante y rodeó su abdomen con los brazos. Él se puso de pie e inclinándose hacia adelante mientras soportaba fácilmente su peso comenzó a golpear su polla contra ella. Los ojos de Konan se abrieron de par en par cuando sus piernas se envolvieron alrededor de él mientras arqueaba la espalda por la intensa paliza que recibió su matriz. Ella sintió un pico de placer viajar a través de su columna vertebral y hacia su núcleo cuando Naruto tomó uno de sus senos en su boca y mordisqueó su pezón. Luego rodó su lengua alrededor de él, antes de morderlo nuevamente, haciendo que su mente se quedara en blanco de placer.

Konan ascendió al nirvana cuando el repentino dolor de su sensible pellizco se mezcló con el placer de llevarla aún más alto. Sus piernas se desbloquearon detrás de Naruto para dispararse en una amplia V que lo obligó a agarrarla por el culo y ponerse de pie, lo que condujo su polla aún más profundamente dentro de ella mientras se hinchaba en preparación para pintar su interior con su esperma. La mujer de cabello azul sintió como si le hubiera disparado si él la soltaba, ya que un poderoso chorro de semen llenó rápidamente su útero antes de viajar de regreso a su túnel mientras buscaba un medio de escape. La presión y el calor en su útero le aseguraron a Konan que todavía estaba entre los vivos mientras Naruto se sentaba en el sofá. Cuando su cuerpo se acomodó, apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho y permitió que el latido de su corazón la durmiera rápidamente.

Uno que, al despertar, descubrió que su amante todavía estaba enterrada dentro de ella y aún era bastante dura. Al escuchar los gemidos detrás de ella, fue fácil imaginar que no se había aburrido, y deseando usar su polla aún rígida, se sentó para darle un beso, antes de girar en su regazo para ver a su compañero Akatsuki disfrutar de su clones mientras ella disfrutaba de lo real.

Naruto se despertó en el suelo entre Konan y su madre cuando su batalla sexual contra el nuevo Akatsuki había avanzado hasta bien entrada la noche. Tras años de práctica, se las arregló para separarse de las dos mujeres sin empujarlas mientras planeaba usar el baño. Él sonrió al ver a Kiyomi y a sus hijas mientras la pelirroja se sentaba en el centro de uno de los sofás mientras las otras dos mujeres usaban sus hombros como almohadas y las envolvía en un suave abrazo. Sus otros amantes estaban dispersos entre los sofás o frente a ellos en diversas formas de desorden como testimonio de la batalla que había tenido lugar. Sin embargo, a pesar de estar todavía un poco atontado, notó que uno de sus amantes se había alejado.

No era algo que le preocupara demasiado al menos hasta que la vio hacia la parte trasera de la gran sala que servía como área común para la sede de Akatsuki. Mientras la luz de la luna se mostraba mientras ella permanecía desnuda ante la gran ventana circular que daba al edificio detrás del mar, no pudo evitar maravillarse de lo hermosa que era Mikoto, y qué suerte tuvo de poder llamarla suya. Sin embargo, por la forma en que ella se sostenía, él podía decir que su mente estaba encerrada en un profundo debate interno. No hizo falta ser un genio para entender qué, por lo que se acercó a ella y le rodeó el estómago con los brazos y apoyó la barbilla sobre su hombro.

Mikoto sonrió cuando su calor la llenó de una sensación de tranquilidad que había estado ausente unos segundos antes. Relajándose en su abrazo, ella dijo: "Gracias".

Naruto asintió mientras sospechaba que ella le estaba agradeciendo por no dejarla estar sola con sus pensamientos. Ambos permanecieron en silencio mientras observaban las olas del mar chocar contra algunas rocas cercanas. Después de varios minutos, Naruto preguntó: "¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar con respecto a lo que esperamos que suceda en los próximos días?"

"En realidad no", respondió Mikoto y pudo sentir el ceño fruncido de su amante, así que explicó, "No tiene sentido estar molesto por la próxima batalla, a pesar de con quién pueda terminar cruzando espadas. Los eventos que nos llevaron hasta aquí son muy antiguos y no se pueden cambiar. Hice lo que pensé que era correcto al informar al Tercer Hokage de nuestra rebelión, y esa elección es una de las muchas que ha llevado a mi hijo a este camino oscuro que ahora recorre ".

Naruto quería decirle que no era su culpa, pero sabía que las palabras sonarían huecas para su amante. Como ella tenía un papel que jugar en el resultado. Al igual que su propia decisión de extraer Yugito de Kumo también podría tener mayores consecuencias en el futuro, el corazón de una persona podría estar en el lugar correcto, pero aún podría tener consecuencias desastrosas. Pero, en última instancia, Naruto sintió que una persona necesitaba actuar de la manera que creía que era adecuada no solo para ellos, sino también para los más cercanos. Sin embargo, no era tan ingenuo como para creer que eso significaba que siempre estaba actuando correctamente en el esquema más amplio de las cosas, pero sentía que en esos casos lo correcto o incorrecto generalmente dependía de la opinión popular, que en última instancia se reducía a cuántas personas se beneficiaban o perdían fuera basado en una acción desde su perspectiva. Con Yugito como ejemplo, sabía que la gente finalmente juzgaría que su decisión había sido errónea basándose en si la paz con Kumo se rompía. Sin embargo, incluso si lo hiciera, Naruto aún sentiría que había actuado correctamente porque su principal preocupación había sido la felicidad de Yugito, de la que se sentía realmente responsable. Particularmente, dado que un mundo en paz construido a través de la miseria de sus amantes, especialmente si una de esas mujeres era tratada como poco más que propiedad, no valía la pena tenerla. Aún así, fue bastante aleccionador ver cuánto pesaba una decisión similar sobre Mikoto, ya que él creía que ella todavía sentía que había actuado correctamente, si tal vez no había confiado en la persona correcta. Naruto todavía sentiría que había actuado correctamente porque su principal preocupación había sido la felicidad de Yugito, de la que se sentía realmente responsable. Particularmente, dado que un mundo en paz construido a través de la miseria de sus amantes, especialmente si una de esas mujeres era tratada como poco más que propiedad, no valía la pena tenerla. Aún así, fue bastante aleccionador ver cuánto pesaba una decisión similar sobre Mikoto, ya que él creía que ella todavía sentía que había actuado correctamente, si tal vez no había confiado en la persona correcta. Naruto todavía sentiría que había actuado correctamente porque su principal preocupación había sido la felicidad de Yugito, de la que se sentía realmente responsable. Particularmente, dado que un mundo en paz construido a través de la miseria de sus amantes, especialmente si una de esas mujeres era tratada como poco más que propiedad, no valía la pena tenerla. Aún así, fue bastante aleccionador ver cuánto pesaba una decisión similar sobre Mikoto, ya que él creía que ella todavía sentía que había actuado correctamente, si tal vez no había confiado en la persona correcta.

Naruto aceptó su respuesta, y no buscó más descubriendo que a veces la mejor manera de hacer que una persona se abriera era permanecer en silencio y ver qué hervía en la superficie. Después de unos momentos más, fue recompensado cuando ella agregó: "En verdad, lo que me deja más conflictivo es si debo usar el ojo que Danzou te dio".

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de par en par al recordar cómo Danzou le había dejado un Sharingan que, según dijo, podría obligar a Sasuke a regresar a la Hoja, y que posteriormente le había entregado a Mikoto. Las pruebas revelaron que había pertenecido a un shinobi llamado Shisui, lo que Mikoto confirmó que significaba que tenía el poder que el anciano deshonrado afirmó que tenía. Tratando de no influir en ella, pero curioso preguntó: "¿Te estás inclinando de una manera u otra?"

Su amante de Uchiha negó con la cabeza antes de responder: "No, maldita sea, he estado dando vueltas y vueltas al respecto durante las últimas horas. Por un lado, si lo hago, podría ahorrarles a todos mucha pena y dolor. En esencia, crearé un nuevo ser al sintonizarlo con el hijo que deseo. Sin embargo, con los crímenes que ya ha cometido, Sasuke será objeto del odio en el que ha incurrido su verdadero yo ".

Mikoto se quedó en silencio, por lo que Naruto agregó: "Lo cual, dependiendo de cómo reaccione a las actitudes que recibe, podría provocar que se convierta en un enemigo nuevamente".

"Sí", respondió ella con tristeza, "Nunca será bienvenido en el Leaf, y quién sabe a quién más ha perjudicado en sus viajes. Todos estos pecados serán arrojados a sus pies, que él ha acumulado, pero por los cuales ya no sentiría ninguna responsabilidad o tal vez demasiado. Siento que reflejaría cómo debiste sentirte culpable por el Bijuu que llevaste a cabo sin tener idea de por qué la gente te despreciaba ". Se quedó en silencio durante varios latidos, antes de decir: "La alternativa es no usarlo y dejar que los eventos se desarrollen como deberían". Naruto asintió y cuando no agregó nada, ella preguntó: "¿Qué crees que debería hacer?"

Naruto permaneció en silencio mientras deseaba para sí mismo que nunca le había mirado a Mikoto, ya que sabía que debía haber sido una pregunta con la que ella había luchado desde entonces. Sabía la respuesta simple, y una persona que la mayoría de las personas en su posición probablemente elegirían sería usar el ojo para doblegar a Sasuke a su voluntad. El argumento es que había renunciado a su derecho al libre albedrío a través de sus acciones. Después de todo, las personas fueron encarceladas por sus crímenes todo el tiempo, lo que en esencia los despojó de su libertad por sus acciones contra los demás. Sin embargo, si ese fuera el caso, él nunca habría tenido su desacuerdo con Kiyomi sobre su tratamiento de la Tifa y sus compañeros de equipo. Aun así, sabía que la gente argumentaría que la magnitud de aquellos que serían impactados en lo positivo sería mucho mayor y, por lo tanto, se debería hacer una excepción.

Sin embargo, sintió que ese era el argumento hecho por personas que no deseaban ser gobernadas por sus principios y, sin embargo, deseaban afirmar que las tenían. Si doblar mentalmente a una persona a la voluntad de uno era incorrecto, entonces era incorrecto en todos los casos, independientemente de la cantidad de personas que se beneficiarían. Naruto sintió que este argumento estaba en el centro de su desacuerdo con Gaara sobre Yugito, ya que estaba seguro de que el Kazekage estaría de acuerdo en que ser tratado como propiedad de sus respectivas aldeas contra su voluntad era incorrecto. Y, aunque Naruto admitiría que sus acciones en nombre de Yugito se debieron principalmente a sus sentimientos por ella. También fue porque sintió que la servidumbre por contrato a la que se forzaron los jinchuriki estaba equivocada, por lo que, una vez que Yugito decidió que tenía suficiente, había tenido que actuar o romper su palabra para hacer lo correcto por sus amantes.

Sin embargo, eso no quería decir que estaba únicamente en lo correcto y Gaara estaba equivocado, ya que sabía que el Kazekage no estaba invertido en la felicidad de Yugito de la misma manera que lo estaba para la gente de Suna. Aún así, Naruto sintió la negativa de su amigo a actuar, a pesar de tener una creencia similar de que el sistema jinchuriki estaba equivocado en la creencia de que los convertidos en jinchuriki eran armas, lo que significaba que eran vistos como poco más que propiedad, un estado que se les impuso y fue por qué tuvo que actuar o de lo contrario perdió la capacidad de afirmar que él mismo sentía que estaba mal. Su creencia se basaba en el viejo dicho de que retrasar la justicia es una injusticia en sí misma. El problema que tenía Naruto con el argumento de que la felicidad de la ciudadanía de Suna superaba a la de Yugito era que era un argumento basado únicamente en números, no en lo que era correcto. Esto significaba que mientras el debate fuera sobre números, los principios siempre serían secundarios. Lo que a su vez significaba que las escalas nunca cambiarían a favor de actuar en el mejor interés de Yugito, y si bien puede haber habido planes o planes que podría haber implementado para eventualmente permitirle unirse a Akatsuki. Él todavía le habría fallado, ya que le había negado lo que había sentido que ella merecía desde el principio, a favor de la conveniencia política con respecto a avanzar en su agenda. En esencia, permitir que sus principios se vuelvan secundarios para mantener el status quo del momento. y aunque puede haber habido planes o planes que él podría haber promulgado para eventualmente permitirle unirse a Akatsuki. Él todavía le habría fallado, ya que le había negado lo que había sentido que ella merecía desde el principio, a favor de la conveniencia política con respecto a avanzar en su agenda. En esencia, permitir que sus principios se vuelvan secundarios para mantener el status quo del momento. y aunque puede haber habido planes o planes que él podría haber promulgado para eventualmente permitirle unirse a Akatsuki. Él todavía le habría fallado, ya que le había negado lo que había sentido que ella merecía desde el principio, a favor de la conveniencia política con respecto a avanzar en su agenda. En esencia, permitir que sus principios se vuelvan secundarios para mantener el status quo del momento.

Naruto sintió que este también era el caso con respecto al uso del ojo de Shisui en Sasuke, ya que si bien podría limitar el sufrimiento que la gente pronto experimentaría. La paz solo se lograría sacrificando sus principios, al igual que el Tercer Hokage al encubrir la masacre de Uchiha, y que a la larga fue una de las razones detrás de la próxima confrontación. Incluso podía ver al Tercer Hokage creyendo que estaba siendo noble al hacerlo, pero en realidad sintió que el Tercero se estaba engañando a sí mismo, ya que estaba usando la cantidad de personas que su decisión había beneficiado, como una cortina de humo para cubrir que estaba actuando. En su mejor interés político para lograr resultados, creía que no podría si se rige por sus principios.

En última instancia, Naruto era de la opinión de que la mayoría de las veces era el camino en el que se mantenían los principios de uno que era el correcto, incluso si había sufrimiento para seguirlo. Él creía que muchos buenos hombres estaban dispuestos a vender esos principios, para beneficiarse a corto plazo, mientras ignoraban el hecho de que casi garantizaba otra batalla en el camino que otros tendrían que pelear. La paz que Konoha había logrado mantener al ignorar sus principios en lo que respecta a tratarse como familia y matar a los Uchiha, en esencia solo había retrasado el dolor hasta una fecha posterior. Lo que finalmente se sintió cuando Sasuke ordenó el ataque a la Prisión de Máxima Seguridad de la Hoja, así como la muerte de Iruka. Sin embargo, si Konoha se apegó a su creencia según lo expresado por el Tercer Hokage, entonces todavía podría haber sufrido bastante. Pero también se podría haber logrado un verdadero entendimiento entre la aldea y los Uchiha, porque ambas partes lo hubieran deseado. Pero lo más importante, Konoha se habría mantenido fiel a lo que representaba. Con ese pensamiento en mente, respondió a Mikoto cuando dijo: "Creo que deberíamos destruir el ojo". Su amante obviamente estaba sorprendido por su respuesta, por lo que explicó: "La batalla que se avecina es el resultado de decisiones tomadas por muchas personas. Pero, para mí, la mayoría de esas decisiones fueron para lograr los mejores resultados a corto plazo a través de cualquier medio necesario. Mientras el camino que sigue Sasuke es oscuro y destructivo. Él es el que elige caminarlo. Él merece tener su libre albedrío, y necesitamos tener la valentía de conocerlo en sus propios términos. No desechemos nuestras creencias a favor de la conveniencia ". porque ambos lados lo hubieran deseado. Pero lo más importante, Konoha se habría mantenido fiel a lo que representaba. Con ese pensamiento en mente, respondió a Mikoto cuando dijo: "Creo que deberíamos destruir el ojo". Su amante obviamente estaba sorprendido por su respuesta, por lo que explicó: "La batalla que se avecina es el resultado de decisiones tomadas por muchas personas. Pero, para mí, la mayoría de esas decisiones fueron para lograr los mejores resultados a corto plazo a través de cualquier medio necesario. Mientras el camino que sigue Sasuke es oscuro y destructivo. Él es el que elige caminarlo. Él merece tener su libre albedrío, y necesitamos tener la valentía de conocerlo en sus propios términos. No desechemos nuestras creencias a favor de la conveniencia ". porque ambos lados lo hubieran deseado. Pero lo más importante, Konoha se habría mantenido fiel a lo que representaba. Con ese pensamiento en mente, respondió a Mikoto cuando dijo: "Creo que deberíamos destruir el ojo". Su amante obviamente estaba sorprendido por su respuesta, por lo que explicó: "La batalla que se avecina es el resultado de decisiones tomadas por muchas personas. Pero, para mí, la mayoría de esas decisiones fueron para lograr los mejores resultados a corto plazo a través de cualquier medio necesario. Mientras el camino que sigue Sasuke es oscuro y destructivo. Él es el que elige caminarlo. Él merece tener su libre albedrío, y necesitamos tener la valentía de conocerlo en sus propios términos. No desechemos nuestras creencias a favor de la conveniencia ". él respondió a Mikoto cuando dijo: "Creo que deberíamos destruir el ojo". Su amante obviamente estaba sorprendido por su respuesta, por lo que explicó: "La batalla que se avecina es el resultado de decisiones tomadas por muchas personas. Pero, para mí, la mayoría de esas decisiones fueron para lograr los mejores resultados a corto plazo a través de cualquier medio necesario. Mientras el camino que sigue Sasuke es oscuro y destructivo. Él es el que elige caminarlo. Él merece tener su libre albedrío, y necesitamos tener la valentía de conocerlo en sus propios términos. No desechemos nuestras creencias a favor de la conveniencia ". él respondió a Mikoto cuando dijo: "Creo que deberíamos destruir el ojo". Su amante obviamente estaba sorprendido por su respuesta, por lo que explicó: "La batalla que se avecina es el resultado de decisiones tomadas por muchas personas. Pero, para mí, la mayoría de esas decisiones fueron para lograr los mejores resultados a corto plazo a través de cualquier medio necesario. Mientras el camino que sigue Sasuke es oscuro y destructivo. Él es el que elige caminarlo. Él merece tener su libre albedrío, y necesitamos tener la valentía de conocerlo en sus propios términos. No desechemos nuestras creencias a favor de la conveniencia ". La mayoría de esas decisiones fueron para lograr los mejores resultados a corto plazo a través de cualquier medio necesario. Mientras el camino que sigue Sasuke es oscuro y destructivo. Él es el que elige caminarlo. Él merece tener su libre albedrío, y necesitamos tener la valentía de conocerlo en sus propios términos. No desechemos nuestras creencias a favor de la conveniencia ". La mayoría de esas decisiones fueron para lograr los mejores resultados a corto plazo a través de cualquier medio necesario. Mientras el camino que sigue Sasuke es oscuro y destructivo. Él es el que elige caminarlo. Él merece tener su libre albedrío, y necesitamos tener la valentía de conocerlo en sus propios términos. No desechemos nuestras creencias a favor de la conveniencia ".

Mikoto asintió con la cabeza, pero respondió: "Habrá personas que digan que usted está actuando de manera bastante cruel con respecto a la vida de otras personas para aferrarse a sus principios".

"Sería una queja justa", respondió Naruto tirando de Mikoto un poco más fuerte hacia él. "Pero, imagino que lo ofrecerán, ya que seríamos nosotros quienes paguemos el precio a nuestras almas. Ellos no." Naruto se concentró por la ventana y agregó: "Fuiste al Tercer Hokage creyendo que con sus planes de rebelión expuestos, obligaría a tu clan a negociar. Lo que no tuvo en cuenta fue que el liderazgo de Konoha probablemente sintió que no tenía razón para hacerlo. Sin embargo, creías en la retórica del Tercer Hokage de que Konoha era una gran familia, y que una familia nunca se dañaría entre sí por un desacuerdo.

"Mi Clan no creía ese pensamiento", dijo Mikoto con tristeza.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, pero dijo decepcionado: "Tampoco lo hizo el Tercer Hokage". Su amante se giró en sus brazos y extendió la mano para ahuecar su mejilla, mientras le explicaba: "El tercero mostró que sus palabras al respecto eran huecas. Puede que no haya ordenado el ataque, pero lo ocultó ".

"Pero Itachi ..."

"No importa lo que Itachi hizo o quiso", dijo Naruto acariciando su mejilla. "El tercero fue el que necesitó mantenerse en las palabras que defendió. No puede afirmar que vio a las personas bajo su cargo como familiares cuando permitió que fueran masacrados y estuvo dispuesto a encubrirlo porque decir la verdad lo haría parecer débil ".

"Pero si estalla una guerra civil ..."

"Entonces habría resultado en mucho dolor y sufrimiento en ambos lados", intervino Naruto. "Pero, Konoha habría permanecido fiel a lo que afirmaba haber sido fundado y, con suerte, podría haberse encontrado un mejor entendimiento entre Konoha y los Uchiha. Eso fue lo que sucedió entre Suna y Konoha, después de todo, nuestras políticas con ellos los obligaron a arrinconarse donde sentían que necesitaban atacar. Sin embargo, ahora somos mejores aliados que nunca. Pero sí requirió que Konoha mirara cómo trataba a sus aliados en la Arena, y a veces toma medidas extremas para lograr que ambas partes estén dispuestas a hablar. Al final, no podemos decir que defendemos algo si nos negamos a defenderlo cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles. Es entonces cuando necesitamos mostrar lo que representamos más ".

Mikoto asintió mientras dejaba que el calor de su mano se filtrara en ella. Cubriéndola con la suya, dijo: "Pero, incluso si el Tercero había permitido que esa pelea ocurriera y Konoha ganara. Habría personas de su lado que le exigirían que hiciera sufrir a los Uchiha por su traición ".

"Cierto", admitió su amante, "Sin embargo, le habría correspondido a él silenciar esas voces y mostrarles a esas personas que Konoha no era exactamente culpable de cómo habían llegado a tal lugar. Además, para recordarles que si la gente de Konoha realmente era una familia, les correspondía tratar de encontrar una manera de curar la grieta que había crecido entre los Uchiha y ellos ". Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa suave y dijo: "Después de todo, somos shinobi, y a veces cuando tenemos desacuerdos se vuelven violentos. Sin embargo, si vamos a construir un mundo mejor, entonces debemos encontrar una manera de superar no solo los viejos odios, sino también los futuros ".

Mikoto se perdió en los ojos azules de su amante, y se preguntó cuál habría sido el destino de su clan si hubiera sido el Hokage. Le gustaba creer que, aunque la solución a la que llegaron no hubiera sido sin sangre, habría abordado las quejas de ambos lados. También sintió que entendía por qué Naruto tenía que actuar por el bien de Yugito. En eso, solo tuvo un momento en el tiempo para tomar la decisión correcta en su nombre, ya que cualquier otro habría sido él archivando sus principios para un momento más beneficioso en términos de su ambición y costo personal. Lo que habría hecho que su ambición se volviera hueca si lo lograba, ya que formar parte de la fundación habría sido la infelicidad de Yugito, y aún así probablemente habría llevado a una confrontación con el Raikage o las personas que actuaron de manera similar a él.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo ahora?"

"Por supuesto", respondió ella preguntándose por qué la cara de Naruto estaba cada vez más tensa.

¿Dónde está el baño? Realmente tengo que hacer pipí ", dijo Naruto haciéndola reír cuando la seriedad del momento desapareció en un instante.

"Vamos", dijo Mikoto tomando su mano, "te mostraré dónde están los comunales en este piso, y podemos volver a jugar nuestra primera vez juntos".

Mientras los dos se alejaban de la ventana, no sabían que su conversación había sido escuchada. Konan rodó sobre su espalda y sonrió mientras Kushina la cubría con un brazo mientras probablemente buscaba el calor perdido de su hijo mientras dormía. La cabeza roja se derritió en ella como un sustituto aceptable, dejando a Konan para reflexionar sobre las palabras de su amante, ya que se encontró en una situación similar. Por un lado, sería fácil descartar a la Resistencia Salamandra como meros terroristas. Sin embargo, lo único que realmente los separó de ella fue el éxito de sus respectivos movimientos, y si su gobierno sobrevivía a la batalla que se avecinaba, sería probable que ella necesitara tratar con ellos. Sabía que habría muchos de su lado que esperarían que ella los tratara de la manera más dura debido a su traición. Todavía,

No estaba segura de cómo proceder, ya que independientemente del resultado, habría dolor y sufrimiento en ambos lados que necesitarían ser abordados. Sin embargo, ella tampoco sabía cómo lo haría tan satisfactoria. Cerrando los ojos, se preguntó si debería preguntarle a su amante, pero sintió que ya estaba agobiado con suficientes problemas. Pero, lo que es más importante, que necesitaba encontrar la respuesta ella misma, ya que determinaría quién era ella como líder y qué quería que Ame representara.

Capítulo siguiente: Arco de venganza: Operación: Mata a Konan Parte III


	89. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 89

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío. Además, esta historia es una ficción de limón, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan. Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora. Gracias.

Capítulo 89: Arco de Venganza: Operación: Mata a Konan Parte III

Shiakamaru entró en una gran sala de entrenamiento ubicada dentro de la sede de Akatsuki con una gran carpeta de archivos marrón debajo de su brazo. Hizo una pausa por un momento cuando las mujeres reunidas allí no eran las que formaban la lista actual de ese grupo. Pero en cambio fueron los Bijuu que se habían infiltrado sigilosamente en la aldea durante las últimas semanas. Enfrentados contra ellos había cientos de clones del hombre que buscaba. Frunció el ceño mientras trataba de determinar cuál era el verdadero Naruto, pero luego lo notó sentado en un rincón con los ojos cerrados mientras estaba en una pose meditativa con varios clones sentados de la misma manera. Sospechaba que ese era el verdadero Naruto, ya que sentado en su regazo era lo que parecía ser un niño pequeño que llevaba un gran demonio de yeso como una calavera en la cabeza.

Cuando Shikamaru comenzó a acercarse a ellos, vio a Naruto decirle algo al niño que sabía que en realidad era un Bijuu. El Bijuu pareció pensar por un momento, antes de señalar hacia uno de los clones, quien asintió antes de disiparse. Sin embargo, en lugar de estallar en humo, explotó en una gran ráfaga de viento que hizo que los clones cercanos fueran arrastrados hasta que explotaron de manera similar. El pequeño Bijuu se rió divertido, pero por el ceño fruncido que Naruto llevaba, se dio cuenta de que estaba decepcionado por los resultados.

Sin embargo, antes de que Uzumaki pudiera crear más clones, notó su enfoque. "Shikamaru", dijo mientras hacía que Nel se parara para poder hacer lo mismo. "¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"Buscándote", dijo el Nara esperando a que Naruto se pusiera de pie antes de agregar en tono de broma, "¿Qué, te tienen en servicio de niñera?

El pequeño Bijuu lo miró molesto antes de decir: "No, Nel lo está ayudando a entrenar".

Shikamaru se centró en Naruto con una mirada inquisitiva que le hizo explicar: "Es un entrenamiento que esperaba terminar antes de la batalla. Le pedí a Kakashi-sensei que me enseñara cómo hacer un clon usando mi chakra de naturaleza como su rayo ".

"Eso no tiene sentido", interrumpió Shikamaru antes de explicar, "El chakra con viento es ideal para muchos jutsu de tipo ataque. Pero cuando se trata de clones, es bastante débil. La razón por la que un clon de rayos es efectivo como ataque es por la naturaleza heredada de la electricidad. Lo mismo ocurre con el Fuego, mientras que la Tierra sería efectiva para hacer clones más duraderos, y el Agua para las trampas ".

Naruto frunció el ceño, ya que parecía que ya le habían dicho algo similar, lo que confirmó cuando dijo: "Kakashi-sensei me dio el mismo resumen. Lo había jugado antes cuando creé mi clon implosionante, mezclando mi chakra sabio con el viento. Fui a Kakashi-sensei pensando que simplemente no estaba agregando la porción de viento correcta ".

Shikamaru asintió entendiendo, mientras decía: "El problema es que el viento es un potenciador natural, por lo que agregarlo a una cuchilla lo hace más efectivo. O a tu Rasengan. Desafortunadamente, no hay mucho en un clon jutsu para que mejore. Sin embargo, podría ser eficaz para hacer volar a las personas, y probablemente podría mejorar un clon explosivo algo feroz ".

"Lo que ya intenté", dijo Naruto sonando preocupado por su falta de éxito.

La Nara estaba sorprendida por la sensación de urgencia que escuchó en la voz de Naruto, pero se detuvo al notar que la Bijuu parecía haberse retirado a su propia cabeza debido a la conversación, que él imaginaba que estaba pasando por su cabeza. Centrándose en el rubio, preguntó: "¿Cuál es el problema? Dudo que no tener un clon de viento vaya a hacer la diferencia ".

"Espero que ese sea el caso", dijo Naruto con gravedad. Al darse cuenta de la confusión de Shikamaru, explicó: "Creo que solo esperaba tener un as en su conjunto la próxima vez que me enfrentara a Sasuke". Se cruzó de brazos antes de continuar: "La última vez que nos enfrentamos, Sasuke claramente me subestimó. Todavía estaba seguro de nuestra confrontación anterior. Si ha encontrado una manera de deshacer cualquier daño que haya sufrido de mi Rasenshuriken, entonces, dependiendo de cómo lo haya hecho, posiblemente pelearé contra un completo desconocido, mientras que es probable que haya estudiado mis habilidades ampliamente ".

Shikamaru estaba sorprendido por la previsión de Naruto cuando se hizo evidente que la razón por la que Uzumaki estaba buscando reforzar su jutsu clon era porque entonces podría ocultar un jutsu devastador entre algo que usaba con bastante frecuencia. A pesar de que Sasuke probablemente sabría de sus Clones Imploding o Exploding, ese conocimiento podría convertirse en un punto ciego para el Uchiha, ya que sentiría que se había preparado para cualquier sorpresa que el rubio le arrojara. Una creencia de que Naruto quería explotar.

Nara odiaba admitirlo, pero estaba impresionado y tuvo que aumentar su estimación de la capacidad de Naruto para predecir a sus oponentes. Además, también tuvo que corregir su opinión de que el Uzumaki seguía siendo tan imprudente como solía ser, lo que había pensado debido a que ayudaba al defecto de jinchuriki de dos colas de Kumo. Había creído que era estúpidamente imprudente y una acción que Naruto había emprendido simplemente por sus sentimientos por la mujer. Sin embargo, aunque todavía creía que eran sus principales motivaciones para actuar, no podía descartar que Naruto probablemente fuera consciente de las posibles consecuencias de sus acciones, pero estaba dispuesto a enfrentar las consecuencias. No cambió su opinión de que era imprudente y tonto, pero Shikamaru admitió que Naruto sabía lo que podía suceder y que actuar independientemente de eso aumentó su opinión sobre él. Más,

Naruto dejó caer el asunto cuando dijo: "De cualquier manera, probablemente no viniste aquí para discutir esto, imagino".

"No," admitió Shikamaru mientras le entregaba al Uzumaki el sobre que llevaba. "Pero, está relacionado con tu probable pelea inminente con Sasuke".

Naruto abrió la carpeta y estaba confundido ya que contenía información sobre una mujer de cabello rubio que era miembro del Clan Tsuchigumo y que se basó en el símbolo del clan cerca de su foto. Al leer su nombre, frunció el ceño y preguntó: "Hotaru Tsuchigumo, ¿por qué suena como un nombre que debería saber?"

Respondiéndole, Shikamaru dijo: "Hace varios años, Kakashi y algunos otros jounin fueron contratados para protegerla ..."

"Así es", dijo Naruto recordando, "Fue durante esa misión que se encontró con Pain porque el anfitrión de Six-Tails también estuvo involucrado". Centrándose en el Nara, preguntó: "¿Pero qué tiene esto que ver con mi enfrentamiento con Sasuke?"

"La razón por la que llamaron a Kakashi y a los demás fue porque alguien había estado apuntando al jutsu sellado en esta mujer", declaró Shikamaru cuando Naruto comenzó a leer la información que Yoshino había reunido y enviado. "Antes de aceptar asumir el mando de las defensas de Ame, tuve una conversación con mi madre sobre Sasuke y lo que intenta con este ataque. Hacia el final, comenté que no creo que Sasuke deba lograr nada con este ataque, y simplemente espero alterar el equilibrio que se ha logrado eliminando a la mayor cantidad de jugadores posible. Mi madre lo tomó en cuenta y me envió este dossier creyendo que así es como él tiene la intención de hacerlo ".

"Debido a que desapareció recientemente", dijo Naruto reconociendo la letra de su amante en el archivo que denotaba las recientes consultas que Tsuchigumo estaba haciendo discretamente. "Tu madre parece creer que su clan la ha extraviado y está haciendo preguntas en silencio para localizarla. "

Shikamaru asintió con la cabeza y dijo:" Si perdiste a una mujer que tiene un jutsu que puede destruir una ciudad sellada en su espalda, no querrás anunciar que no puedes encontrarla en el mundo ".

"¿Estás diciendo que Sasuke la encontró?"

"En cuestión de hablar", respondió Nara, "por lo que mi madre desenterró, no hay indicios de que haya sido secuestrada. Entonces, parece que ella dejó el pueblo por su propia voluntad.

"¿Pero qué te hace pensar que ella aparecerá aquí, y del lado de Sasuke?" Preguntó Naruto al encontrar en su archivo que sus habilidades parecían ser deficientes. "La única amenaza que parecería que ella plantea sería ese jutsu. No puedo ver a alguien dispuesto a usar eso, especialmente considerando a cuántas personas inocentes dañaría ".

"Necesito recordarte que Pain estaba dispuesto a borrar a Konoha de la faz de la tierra", declaró Shikamaru con algo de la ira que había sentido por la discusión que mantuvo con Ino y Fuyou la noche anterior.

Naruto estaba bastante sorprendido por eso, considerando la disposición de Nara para hacerse cargo de la defensa de Rain Village. Pero lo ignoré a favor de decir: "Cierto, pero Danzou nos convirtió en un objetivo a través de su colaboración con Hanzo para destruir el Akatsuki original".

"Por supuesto", respondió Shikamaru despectivamente, "Pero, según esa lógica, tiene todo el derecho de querer que Ame sea borrada del mapa". El Uzumaki parecía que estaba a punto de interrumpir, así que dijo con fuerza: "Sé que estás a punto de discutir que Konan ya estaba trabajando contigo cuando Pain capturó a este tipo Utakata". Estoy seguro de que también señalarás que ella no ayudó en el sellado ya que Kisame lo estaba manejando solo en ese momento, e incluso si este Hotaru supiera todo eso, aún no importaría. Konan tampoco hizo nada para detenerlo, y la gente de Rain permitió que Pain operara aquí durante años mientras se vengaba del Mundo Shinobi. Demonios, muchos de ellos probablemente pensaron que ya era hora de que pudieran hacer daño a las otras aldeas shinobi, por lo que es probable que, desde el punto de vista de Hotaru, sean culpables ".

"No solo a ella, me imagino," dijo Naruto intencionalmente causando que Shikamaru se tensara enojado mientras esperaba que el rubio le diera una conferencia. Sin embargo, en cambio, preguntó: "¿Por qué Sasuke se molestaría en atacar si tiene acceso a este jutsu?"

Decidiendo no abordar sus propios sentimientos negativos por la gente de Rain, Shikamaru respondió: "Aunque sigo creyendo que a Sasuke no le importa si su pueblo gana o pierde en la próxima batalla. Creo que le importa si puede vencerte. Naruto parecía sorprendido, así que explicó: "Por mucho que tu entrenamiento demuestre que tienes un saludable respeto y miedo por las habilidades de Sasuke. Creo que siente una ansiedad similar al enfrentarte. Siendo ese el caso, creo que este Hotaru está destinado a funcionar como una especie de temporizador en su partido. Si bien este jutsu es devastador, también tiene muchos defectos que pueden explotarse. Para empezar, se requiere una cantidad considerable de tiempo para que el chakra se desarrolle, lo que significa que cuando lo enciende, incluso un sensor de baja calidad podría determinar la ubicación.

Naruto sorprendió a Shikamaru cuando intervino: "Lo entiendo. Usted cree que, dado que conozco a la Hiraishin, naturalmente me llamarían para teletransportarla fuera de la aldea. Lo que significa que si la pelea iba en contra de él, entonces Sasuke puede retirarse mientras salva la cara al decir que yo fui el que se retiró ".

"Esencialmente correcto," contestó Shikamaru, "Sin embargo, aún tendía a creer que él preferiría que ella se fuera en Ame. Supongo que tiene algunos lugares donde puede llevarla para minimizar las bajas ".

Naruto asintió y respondió: "Sí, hay algunos lugares en los desiertos de Wind Country donde he enterrado a Hiraishin kunai". Pensé que sería inteligente tener un lugar donde pueda tomar enemigos sin personas para poder liberarme ".

Shikamaru estaba a punto de decir que estaba impresionado con la previsión de Naruto, pero de repente el pequeño Bijuu que parecía perdido en sus pensamientos dijo con entusiasmo: "Nel lo descubrió".

Podía ver que Naruto tampoco estaba tan seguro de lo que estaba hablando, al menos hasta que ella extendió la mano y comenzó a juntar chakra. Él tuvo la idea de que ella estaba tratando de darle forma, pero aparentemente estaba luchando, así que decidió rendirse para golpear su brillante mano contra su pecho. Funcionó tan bien como Shikamaru esperaba, ya que se voló y voló hacia atrás. Sin embargo, cuando se detuvo, se sentó y miró a Naruto mientras parecía complacida con los resultados.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle al Uzumaki si el Bijuu estaba trabajando con un mazo completo, pero se detuvo cuando Naruto dijo emocionado: "Nel, eres brillante. Temerario, pero brillante. La sonrisa del Bijuu se hizo aún más amplia cuando el rubio levantó al niño Bijuu, antes de sentarse con las piernas cruzadas, luego creó una docena de clones mientras intentaba poner en práctica la idea de que había brillado en la pantalla de Nel.

Shikamaru se dio la vuelta, pensando que había dejado que Naruto se preparara para su batalla a su manera, ya que todavía tenía mucho que hacer. Estaba bastante contento de haberlo hecho, ya que justo cuando salía del edificio comenzó a temblar, lo que le hizo creer que el rubio había logrado un gran avance con su jutsu de una manera tan imprudente como el Bijuu que lo había ayudado.

Naori se acostó en una cama simple en una cabaña de pesca que se encontraba en la Tierra de los Pantanos. Ella gimió contenta mientras Jade Chan violaba su coño, que trabajaba su boca de lado a lado mientras trataba de asegurarse de que su lengua corriera por cada rincón y grieta. Si bien le gustaba creer que una parte del entusiasmo de la joven se debía a su disfrute de los jugos que estaba probando, la Sacerdotisa sospechaba que se debía principalmente a su acólito principal, Hanami Hyuuga, que estaba arrodillada junto a la joven mientras ella trabajó un vibrador en su culo. Sintiendo su cuerpo al borde de la liberación, agarró a la joven por el pelo negro y la apretó contra su coño mientras explotaba. Jade bebió felizmente su ofrenda líquida, y cuando Naori relajó su agarre en la cabeza de la joven. Hanami alejó a la mujer de su quim simplemente satisfecha para poder besar al antiguo aventurero y saborear su sabor que aún cubría los labios de Jade. Todo el tiempo, ella continuó trabajando el juguete zumbido dentro y fuera del recto de la mujer de ojos marrones.

La Suma Sacerdotisa de los Descendientes de la Luna observó con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras Hanami se alejaba y revelaba la cara de Jade que estaba retorcida de placer. El acólito Hyuuga levantó su otra mano para comenzar a burlarse de uno de los pezones de Jade, causando que la mujer más joven gimiera delirantemente mientras Hanami tocaba su cuerpo como si fuera un instrumento. Después de sacar una serie interminable de gemidos y gritos, se inclinó y mordió suavemente el pezón del seno opuesto con el que había estado jugando, lo que provocó que Jade se pusiera rígida mientras lloraba a la Diosa. A pesar de que el orgasmo de Jade la llenó de suficiente placer como para que se desmayara por un momento, Naori imaginó que era casi como torturar ya que lo había logrado todo sin tener su coño directamente estimulado debido al cinturón de castidad que llevaba puesto.

Jade confirmó esto mientras se sentaba débilmente en una posición de rodillas y justo antes de suplicar, "Lady Naori, ¿cuándo se quitará este cinturón? No puedo soportarlo más.

Naori se sentó cuando Hanami se acostó a su lado y apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho. Ella acarició el cabello de la Hyuuga con amor mientras respondía: "Entiendo tus frustraciones, Jade". Inclinó la cabeza de Hanami hacia arriba y la besó tiernamente antes de concentrarse una vez más en la joven mujer, "Pero esta vez difícilmente lo apreciarás aún más cuando el cinturón se desprenda y te induzca completamente al servicio de la Diosa como acólito". . " Jade no parecía más feliz con su situación, pero asintió con la cabeza en comprensión, por lo que agregó: "Confía en mí, entendemos lo frustrante que puede ser. Después de todo, una razón por la que Hanami te ha mostrado tanto afecto durante estos meses que lo has usado es porque ella sufrió lo mismo ".

¿Y tú, lady Naori? Jade preguntó inocentemente haciendo que la Suma Sacerdotisa se pusiera rígida cuando los recuerdos de su propia entrada al culto salieron a la superficie.

Ella rápidamente los sacudió, deseando que permanecieran en el pasado distante, así que en un esfuerzo por cambiar el tema empujó a Hanami para que la mujer estuviera boca arriba. A horcajadas sobre su estómago, miró a Jade por encima del hombro y dijo: "No quisiera agobiarte con mis propias pruebas". Entonces, ¿por qué no muestras tu aprecio a Hanami por el placer que has recibido de ella?

Naori miró a la Hyuuga debajo de ella, que se encontró con su mirada preocupada debido a que entendía cuánto había sufrido bajo la anterior Sacerdotisa. Una historia que solo había compartido después de años de haber sido servida fielmente por Hanami, que era una de las razones por las que su sufrimiento por el mismo camino que Jade había tenido en la actualidad había estado aún más desprovista de placer. La Uchiha esbozó una sonrisa suave para aliviar la preocupación de su acólito por su pasado que la perseguía, y se volvió lujuriosa cuando Hanami se mordió el labio cuando la lengua de Jade comenzó a lamer su coño.

Ella comenzó a burlarse de los pezones de la mujer con dureza, pero antes de que pudiera perderse en sus pasiones, un golpe sonó contra la puerta. Naori se sintió un poco frustrada por ser molestada, pero se mantuvo fuera de su voz cuando preguntó: "¿Qué es?"

La acólita femenina permaneció fuera de la puerta mientras informaba: "Suma Sacerdotisa, has sido convocada".

El buen ojo de Naori se ensanchó como si hubiera algunas sectas de los Descendientes de la Luna, algunas con líderes que la rivalizaban en el poder, así como otros grupos poco afiliados al culto. Solo había una persona que se atrevería a convocarla de alguna manera, y ese era el hombre cuya existencia los unía a todos en sus esfuerzos por traer de vuelta a la Diosa. No es que todos los afiliados a él supieran cuál era el verdadero objetivo hacia el que estaba trabajando.

Sintiéndose emocionada, Naori dejó caer a su acólito favorito, que intentó sentarse para unirse a ella. Sin embargo, presionó al Hyuuga hacia abajo mientras decía: "Siéntate y disfruta". Centrándose en la mujer que actualmente cena con entusiasmo en el arranque de Hanami, ordenó: "Jade, espero que sea un desastre incoherente para cuando regrese". La joven tarareó su comprensión, lo que provocó que Hanami jadeara, mientras agarraba el cabello de Jade mientras la mujer empujaba su lengua más adentro del Hyuuga.

Agarrando su bata, se la puso, y durante el corto paseo hacia la puerta trató de enderezarse, sin hacer esperar a la que la había convocado. Dejando lo que una vez había sido una habitación extra del hombre al que pertenecía la cabaña, entró en la sala principal donde se arrodilló ante un santuario que había sido erigido a la Diosa de la Luna. Levantando una rodilla, mantuvo la cabeza baja mientras un cristal descansaba a los pies de la estatua de tamaño humano de una mujer de aspecto amable que se decía que era la diosa y que había sido erigida a su llegada comenzó a brillar. Un momento después, un hombre que parecía estar compuesto de sombras fue proyectado desde el cristal que estaba frente a ella. Enfocó sus ojos amarillos en la mujer arrodillada y, a pesar de que el humanoide carecía de boca, dijo claramente: "Confío en que no estés indispuesto por que te haya convocado".

"Nunca por ti, Hijo favorito", respondió la Sacerdotisa. "¿Qué necesidad tienes de mí?"

"El niño petulante está a punto de hacer su movimiento", respondió el ser nacido de la Diosa Divina, "El tiempo que has estado esperando llegará mañana. Es entonces cuando liberarás el cuerpo de nuestra Divina Madre de la tumba en la que se ha escondido.

"Se hará", respondió Naori feliz de que pronto podría dejar atrás la Tierra de los Pantanos y devolver la nave de su Madre Divina a su verdadero hogar en el templo principal de los Descendientes de la Luna.

A pesar de su satisfacción con el decreto del Hijo Favorecido, sintió que una pregunta comenzaba a surgir dentro de ella y que se había estado guardando para sí misma. El Hijo Favorado pareció leerle el corazón cuando le preguntó: "¿Qué es mi hijo? ¿Deberías saber que puedes preguntarme algo?

"Solo cuestiono por qué tuvimos que retrasar este momento por tanto tiempo, Favored One", preguntó ella levantando la cabeza. "Con la habilidad de Jade en la arqueología que nos ayudó no solo a encontrar este lugar, sino también a construir el túnel que planeamos romper con la caverna, y el Byakugan de Hanami para detectar las trampas que quedaron, estábamos listos para asegurar a la Santa Madre hace meses. Hemos hecho todos los preparativos para asegurarnos de que los secuestradores invisibles no puedan convocar al Buque Divino o rastrear sus movimientos. ¿Por qué desearías someter tu ser divino a los caprichos de las ambiciones egoístas de ese infantil Uchiha?

Los ojos sin pupilas del Hijo Favorado se clavaron en su ojo bueno, haciendo que ella bajara la cabeza, en lugar de responder aunque él preguntó: "¿Por qué has hecho que tu acólito más nuevo use ese cinturón?"

"De modo que cuando se retire, ella sentirá una mayor sensación de satisfacción al saciar sus deseos reprimidos, y comprenderá lo que significa sufrir por el mundo que buscamos, donde nuestra Madre Divina nos concederá todo lo que nuestros corazones esperan para ", respondió Naori dando la razón por la que había creado la ceremonia a la que se sometieron sus acólitos.

"¿Y por qué has cronometrado la finalización de Jade's con el regreso de la vasija de nuestra Madre Divina?"

"Como esa era la tarea por la cual La Santa Madre nos guió hacia ella", respondió la Sacerdotisa, "Entonces, tiene sentido que su juicio termine una vez que se complete".

"En otras palabras, estás esperando el momento oportuno en el que los sentimientos de euforia que ambos tendrán estén en su apogeo", dice la sombra.

Naori frunció el ceño porque no estaba siguiendo la lógica del Ser Divino, pero luego algo se conectó con ella cuando volvió a mirar hacia arriba, pero en estado de shock cuando preguntó: "¿Estás diciendo que mañana es el momento oportuno para recuperar el Buque Divino por culpa de Sasuke? ¿ataque? ¿Los que intentaron esconder a la Santa Madre de alguna manera están conectados a este ataque?

El Hijo Favorecido parecía complacido al llegar a tal conclusión cuando dijo: "Sospecho que es posible. Cuando Pain se movió para atacar a Konoha, decidió eliminar a Konan en el camino. Sin embargo, parece que fue interrumpido por una mujer pelirroja, no pudo dar una descripción ya que no vio su rostro. Pero ella se teletransportó con Konan, quien milagrosamente apareció en Konoha durante el ataque para ayudar a la aldea Leaf. Como conocía el objetivo, no le di importancia, pero luego, cuando Obito intentó matarla por su traición, fue rescatada por el anfitrión de las nueve colas. Cuando se vio obligado a retirarse de su pelea con ella, nuestra base fue allanada casi tan pronto como reapareció, y aunque no pudo obtener una descripción de los atacantes, ya que sucedió tan rápido. Sí vio a una mujer con el pelo rojo entre ellos.

"¿Crees que Konan está alineado con estas personas que contaminaron a nuestra Madre Divina al esconder su recipiente en estos pantanos fétidos?" Naori preguntó con ira sangrando en su voz.

"Es un escenario probable", respondió el Hijo Favorado, "que la mujer que la rescató probablemente apareció durante la redada del escondite de Obito donde fue tomada significa que probablemente lo marcó durante su pelea. Además, como Byakugan de Hanami ha confirmado que los Bijuu que ya fueron devueltos a la nave han sido retirados, significa que tienen las llaves. En ese momento, creí que Konan se los prestó a sus aliados invisibles, pero recientemente, gracias en parte a mi alianza con Sasuke, aprendí que parece que alguien ha despertado al Rinnegan y no la mano que Pain había usado ".

"Dudo en señalar esto ya que estoy seguro de que ya has hecho la conexión, pero la mujer que Jade suministró la tableta de Hyuuga para poseer el pelo rojo", dijo Naori. "Sus intereses y su hogar como Konoha parecen sugerir que ella es una posible contendiente para este intruso".

"Sí", dijo el Hijo Favorado con cierta frustración sangrando en su voz, "Desafortunadamente, no he podido acercarme a Konoha por años. Parece que alguien ha reforzado su barrera de detección con una propia. Lo que es más, no creo que la fuerza de defensa de barrera sea consciente de esta secundaria. Su tono cambió a su tenor medido y confiado habitual cuando dijo: "Pero con todo eso, es probable que el ataque de Sasuke llame la atención de nuestros enemigos invisibles el tiempo suficiente para garantizar que no encuentres ningún problema, y si espero que mis propias contribuciones a sus planes vayan como lo esperamos, no solo tendremos lo que necesitamos para reemplazar al Bijuu desaparecido, sino también las llaves para asegurar que el barco permanezca bajo nuestro control ".

"El mayor deseo de mi corazón es que tus esfuerzos sean fructíferos, Favorado", dijo Naori con reverencia.

"Por supuesto que sí", respondió el Ser Divino en un tono que transmitía que si tuviera boca, estaría sonriendo ampliamente antes de desaparecer.

Naori se sintió vigorizada cuando se puso de pie, y regresó a la habitación que había estado usando durante su estadía en la Tierra de los Pantanos, una estadía que finalmente parecía haber llegado a su fin. Al escuchar los gritos de Hanami que se filtraban a través de la puerta, sintió que su coño comenzaba a humedecerse mientras esperaba que Jade no fuera la única que tenía sus deseos saciados cuando la Vasija de la Santa Madre fue devuelta al templo.

Mikoto se puso en fila detrás de Konan junto con las otras mujeres que formarían parte de Akatsuki bajo su liderazgo. La kunoichi de cabello azul estaba dando su discurso a la audiencia reunida que consistía en varios dignatarios de países elementales mayores y menores, sus prensas y varios Kage. Como telón de fondo para Konan y su Akatsuki estaba la estatua de Jiraiya, cuya revelación había sucedido al comienzo de la ceremonia. Eso le quedaba bien a Mikoto, ya que cada vez que miraba las llamas negras, su visión comenzaba a desdibujarse como si sus ojos estuvieran perdiendo el foco. Una parte de ella deseaba que cuando Konan le hubiera preguntado si ella estaría en desacuerdo con ella usando los restos del jutsu de Amaterasu que Jiraiya había usado para destruir la torre de Pain como parte de la estatua, ella no había dicho que sí. Pero solo porque estaba preocupada de que su extraña reacción al verlos significara que de alguna manera las llamas estaban preparadas para desencadenar algo dentro de un Uchiha. Decidió mencionarlo más tarde, en cambio se centró en los asistentes a la ceremonia.

Su atención se dirigió primero a la fiesta de Gaara, que consistía en Temari y su hermano Kankuro. Lo cual no fue una sorpresa teniendo en cuenta que su madre ahora era miembro del Akatsuki. Sospechaba que por eso, aunque sus dos hermanos llevaban sus armas, en lugar de pararse en posiciones de guardia, estaban sentados a su lado, con Yukata, Matsuri y Kashike asumiendo la posición de pie detrás de ellos. Mikoto se había dado cuenta de que Gaara había saludado a Naruto con cierto grado de frialdad acerca de él, lo que ella había atribuido a la grieta que la decisión de Naruto de ayudar a Yugito a abandonar a Ame había abierto entre ellos. Es por eso que encontró la elección de los guardias del Kazekage bastante sospechosa. Mikoto creía que la razón por la que Gaara había elegido que sus detalles de protección estuvieran compuestos por los amantes de Naruto era un resultado directo de ese desacuerdo. Haciendo que sus amantes estuvieran en la primera línea de una batalla, que podría ver las hojas en conflicto con Kumo-nin en caso de que el Raikage demostrara estar allí para retomar Yugito. El Uchiha descubrió que era algo particularmente insignificante para el Kazekage, particularmente porque dudaba que Naruto lo viera desde una perspectiva tan clara como él sabía que sus amantes eran kunoichi competentes. Por supuesto, Mikoto admitió que podría estar leyendo más sobre la decisión que en realidad estaba allí, pero creía que si estaba en lo correcto, entonces la relación entre los dos estaba más deshilachada de lo que la mayoría había considerado. particularmente porque dudaba que Naruto lo viera de una manera tan clara como él sabía que sus amantes eran kunoichi competentes. Por supuesto, Mikoto admitió que podría estar leyendo más sobre la decisión que en realidad estaba allí, pero creía que si estaba en lo correcto, entonces la relación entre los dos estaba más deshilachada de lo que la mayoría había considerado. particularmente porque dudaba que Naruto lo viera de una manera tan clara como él sabía que sus amantes eran kunoichi competentes. Por supuesto, Mikoto admitió que podría estar leyendo más sobre la decisión que en realidad estaba allí, pero creía que si estaba en lo correcto, entonces la relación entre los dos estaba más deshilachada de lo que la mayoría había considerado.

La mirada de Mikoto cambió a su amante, que estaba sonriendo orgullosamente a sus amantes reunidos que estaban alineados ante la estatua de su maestro. Ella se maravilló de la capacidad de su amante de aprovechar cada momento, ya que aunque podía sentir una pequeña cantidad de presentimiento de él, palideció en comparación con el orgullo que sentía. Debido a que su madre era una de las mujeres paradas en el escenario, Naruto estaba sentado al lado de Tsunade. De pie detrás de ella estaba Tsume, su hijo Kiba, y a quienes Kakashi debería haber acompañado. Sin embargo, la falta del jounin de cabello plateado se había atribuido a su constante tardanza. Aunque esa fue una simple historia de portada que se había inventado para cubrir su no asistir a la ceremonia.

La Uchiha luego dirigió su mirada a los delegados que estaban dispuestos detrás del Kage. Si bien ninguno de los principales países elementales había enviado a miembros de alto rango de sus tribunales, supuso que el hecho de que enviaran a alguien significaba que entendían la importancia del evento. Particularmente, ya que con el apoyo de dos de los tres Kage de la Alianza, y varios Daimyo de Países Menores como Haruna, Toki y Koyuki. La encarnación actual de Akatsuki ya tenía más apoyo oficial que cualquiera de las encarnaciones anteriores que habían existido antes. Las tres mujeres Daimyo también asistieron a la ceremonia en persona para mostrar públicamente su apoyo. y ya había aprobado una legislación que otorgaría a Akatsuki derechos y privilegios similares a los de los magistrados de sus países para que el grupo pudiera tratar los problemas que surgieron con poca burocracia. Sabía que la razón por la que Toki en particular tenía grandes esperanzas en el Akatsuki de Konan era porque si demostraba ser exitosa, sería capaz de lanzar ese éxito a una Alianza de Países Menores más amplia.

Mikoto tenía la sensación de que el trabajo del Bird Daimyo estaba hecho para ella, ya que ninguno de los otros Daimyo de los Países Elementales Menores había decidido asistir en persona. Si bien una bendición en el sentido de que habría creado el problema de asegurarlos si Sasuke atacaba como esperaban, sospechaba que la falta de entusiasmo de los otros Daimyo mostrados por su falta de presencia significaba que no esperaban beneficiarse de tal Una organización de mantenimiento de la paz. Aunque, algunos de esos menores Daimyo enviaron a más miembros de alto rango de su corte, entonces era necesario por parecer cortés. Lo cual, si el rango del Dignitario que enviaron era una indicación de cuánto esperaban que el Akatsuki de Konan demostrara ser exitoso, a Mikoto le parecía que el Daimyo de la Tierra de los Osos era extremadamente esperanzador. Lo que no fue demasiado sorprendente teniendo en cuenta que el país estaba siendo devastado por lo que parecía ser un descontento civil expresado a través de acciones terroristas, pero se pensó que estaba patrocinado o inspirado por agitadores de Iwagakure. Se preguntó por qué el Daimyo no solo pediría ayuda, pero sospechaba que se debía en parte a que tenía una Aldea Shinobi en Hoshigakure, por lo que dudaba en invitar a la asistencia de un grupo sobre el que no tendría control. Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta que Daimyo había enviado a uno de sus principales embajadores, sospechaba que el pueblo menor se estaba acercando al punto de ruptura, que si Iwagakure estaba detrás de los diversos grupos terroristas que surgían en Bears Country, eso no era demasiado sorprendente, ya que habría sido muy lejos. más recursos para gastar en la creación del caos que la aldea menor para sofocarlo. pero se pensó que estaba patrocinado o inspirado por agitadores de Iwagakure. Se preguntó por qué el Daimyo no solo pediría ayuda, pero sospechaba que se debía en parte a que tenía una Aldea Shinobi en Hoshigakure, por lo que dudaba en invitar a la asistencia de un grupo sobre el que no tendría control. Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta que Daimyo había enviado a uno de sus principales embajadores, sospechaba que el pueblo menor se estaba acercando al punto de ruptura, que si Iwagakure estaba detrás de los diversos grupos terroristas que surgían en Bears Country, eso no era demasiado sorprendente, ya que habría sido muy lejos. más recursos para gastar en la creación del caos que la aldea menor para sofocarlo. pero se pensó que estaba patrocinado o inspirado por agitadores de Iwagakure. Se preguntó por qué el Daimyo no solo pediría ayuda, pero sospechaba que se debía en parte a que tenía una Aldea Shinobi en Hoshigakure, por lo que dudaba en invitar a la asistencia de un grupo sobre el que no tendría control. Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta que Daimyo había enviado a uno de sus principales embajadores, sospechaba que el pueblo menor se estaba acercando al punto de ruptura, que si Iwagakure estaba detrás de los diversos grupos terroristas que surgían en Bears Country, eso no era demasiado sorprendente, ya que habría sido muy lejos. más recursos para gastar en la creación del caos que la aldea menor para sofocarlo. pero sospechaba que se debía en parte a que tenía una Aldea Shinobi en Hoshigakure a la que recurrir, por lo que dudaba en invitar a la asistencia de un grupo sobre el que no tendría control. Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta que Daimyo había enviado a uno de sus principales embajadores, sospechaba que el pueblo menor se estaba acercando al punto de ruptura, que si Iwagakure estaba detrás de los diversos grupos terroristas que surgían en Bears Country, eso no era demasiado sorprendente, ya que habría sido muy lejos. más recursos para gastar en la creación del caos que la aldea menor para sofocarlo. pero sospechaba que se debía en parte a que tenía una Aldea Shinobi en Hoshigakure a la que recurrir, por lo que dudaba en invitar a la asistencia de un grupo sobre el que no tendría control. Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta que Daimyo había enviado a uno de sus principales embajadores, sospechaba que el pueblo menor se estaba acercando al punto de ruptura, que si Iwagakure estaba detrás de los diversos grupos terroristas que surgían en Bears Country, eso no era demasiado sorprendente, ya que habría sido muy lejos. más recursos para gastar en la creación del caos que la aldea menor para sofocarlo.

Mikoto cambió su enfoque y sus preocupaciones a asuntos más inmediatos cuando su mirada aterrizó en el Raikage. A pesar de cómo las mujeres de Akatsuki estaban camufladas para que sus identidades no fueran evidentes para los invitados, el Líder de la Villa del Relámpago centró su mirada en una figura en particular. Sospechaba que era Yugito, el antiguo anfitrión del gato de dos colas estaba mirando de vuelta, aunque era imposible decirlo debido a la protección contra el sol y las capas que llevaban. Sin embargo, lo que era fácil de ver por la forma en que se sentaba era que se necesitaba casi toda la fuerza de voluntad del Raikage para permanecer sentado mientras continuaba el discurso de Konan. Sin embargo, a pesar de esperar el comportamiento del Raikage considerando lo que esperaban que intentara, lo que era algo preocupante era la falta de mano de obra que había traído consigo. Habiendo esperado que él trajera el jinchuriki de las Ocho Colas junto con Anbu suficiente para ayudar a asegurar una salida una vez que tuvieran a Yugito. En cambio, la delegación del Raikage solo estaba compuesta por él, su jefe de Anbu Kaname Tosen, y una persona que había sido presentada como el Jefe de su Programa Médico Sosuke Aizen. Lo que lo hizo tan preocupante fue que Mabui no se había mantenido al tanto de lo que había planeado fuera de que le dijeran que su grupo consistiría en esos miembros. Sin embargo, a través de varias otras vías de información abiertas para ella, ella había confirmado que varios escuadrones de Anbu también habían abandonado la aldea al mismo tiempo. Aunque la razón dada para la partida de esos escuadrones de Anbu había sido que estaban en una misión de entrenamiento prolongada, sin embargo, había descubierto que el Jefe de la División de Anbu no estaría allí para supervisarlo personalmente.

El Uchiha notó que el discurso de Konan se estaba acabando, y por un momento tuvo la esperanza de que se habían equivocado, y Sasuke no iba a venir, lo que también significaba que el Raikage probablemente había hecho su viaje por nada. Sin embargo, pensó que debería haberlo sabido mejor ya que momentos después comenzó a sonar una alarma en toda la ciudad. Se apagó cuando la voz de Fuyou se escuchó a través de los altavoces que se extendían por toda la ciudad para anunciar: "Queridos ciudadanos de Amegakure. Estamos detectando una gran cantidad de buques entrantes. Si está cerca de sus seres queridos, reúnanse con ellos ahora. Usaremos un nuevo jutsu de evacuación para transportarlo a un lugar seguro. Si no puede comunicarse con ellos, mantenga la calma a su llegada a los refugios temporales y siga las instrucciones que se le den ".

Mikoto no se sorprendió de que muchos de los delegados parecieran asustados y en pánico, y uno de ellos gritó: "¿Y nosotros?"

Konan se movió a la base de la estatua y activó un sello que provocó que una sección del suelo se deslizara debajo para revelar los pasos. Indicándolos, ella dijo: "Por favor, siga estos pasos a un refugio de evacuación para VIP's. Encontrarás un contingente de nuestros shinobi que ya están allí para protegerte ". Muchos de los invitados comenzaron a correr casi por las escaleras, y los más sensatos se tomaron su tiempo para no ser pisoteados por sus homólogos menos dignos. Mikoto podía decir que Koyuki estaba tentado a quedarse y poner en práctica su entrenamiento, pero lo pensó mejor cuando Fubuki la atrajo hacia los escalones. La nena de pelo rosa de primavera esperó a que su carga bajara los escalones antes de seguirla, pero no antes de lanzar un rápido saludo a quienes permanecerían en la parte superior para luchar. Cuando el último VIP bajó las escaleras,

Moviéndose hacia los Tres Kage, ella dijo: "Señores y Lady Kage, les pido que también se refugien como ..."

El Raikage la interrumpió cuando dijo: "Guárdelo, no pondré a mis hombres ni a mí debajo de su proteccion. Veremos nuestra propia salida de tu pueblo.

"Muy bien", dijo Konan, "pero por favor absténgase de abandonar estos terrenos hasta que se active el Jutsu de Teletransportación".

"Qué jutsu", preguntó el Raikage, pero se detuvo cuando de repente una gran ola de energía se elevó desde el centro de la ciudad. Cuando estaba a punto de pasar sobre el Cuartel General de Akatsuki, surgió una barrera que hizo que el jutsu pasara sobre ella.

"Imposible", dijo Tosen de repente causando que el Raikage se concentrara en él.

"¿Que es?"

"Han teletransportado a casi todos fuera de la ciudad", informó el jefe Anbu.

"Fascinante", respondió Aizen mientras dirigía su atención a la ciudad ahora mayormente desierta, "A menos que extrañe a mi invitado, necesitarías una increíble cantidad de chakra para impulsar tal jutsu". Dirigió su mirada con gafas hacia Naruto, que estaba parado cerca de su Hokage, antes de postular: "Digan que un jinchuriki vale la pena. Sin embargo, todos parecen ser explicados, fuera de nuestro propio resto. Supongo que podría usar un enfoque de equipo, pero eso haría que lanzarlo, sin mencionar el sello necesario, sea aún más complicado ".

"No importa", dijo Ay despectivamente.

"Ruego diferir", respondió Aizen con calma a pesar de la mirada que su respuesta le valió, "Pero, supongo que nuestra principal preocupación en este momento debería ser asegurar nuestra salida de la ciudad".

El Raikage asintió, pero lanzó una última mirada hacia la figura encapuchada de Yugito antes de saltar, seguido de sus dos compañeros Kumo-nin. Konan frunció el ceño en dirección a los Kumo-nin, pero con ellos enfocados en los otros dos Kage para decirle al micrófono conectado a su collar, "Shikamaru, estamos listos para saludar a nuestra invitada".

"Entendido, espera las instrucciones", dijo Shikamaru desde el centro de comando de Ame que estaba ubicado en el último piso del edificio más alto de Rain. Se centró en un gran modelo tridimensional que actualmente estaba rodeado por un campo de chakra que estaba siendo generado por los mejores sensores de Ame. Dentro del campo, los puntos rojos se acercaban constantemente al modelo, mientras que los puntos azules ubicados dentro de la ciudad se movían a sus diversos puntos de defensa. Lanzó una mirada hacia Karin, que estaba parada a su derecha, y que en realidad les había dado una advertencia adicional de cinco minutos, ya que había notado que los atacantes se acercaban antes de que golpearan la barrera de detección. Naturalmente, algunos de los Amenin se habían burlado de la idea de que sus habilidades sensoriales eran superiores al esfuerzo combinado de varias personas,

Karin dedujo lo que su mirada preguntaba cuando dijo: "Siento que un grupo diferente se acerca por debajo del nivel del mar y no se está mostrando".

"Probablemente sea la resistencia de la salamandra", respondió el Nara antes de volverse hacia Ino.

"Kiyomi está fuera de servicio", respondió mentalmente, ya que ciertos aspectos del plan no se comunicaban abiertamente, "Teletransportarse a una ciudad entera la ha llevado muy cerca del agotamiento del chakra".

Shikamaru no reaccionó externamente, ya que mentalmente respondió: "Esperábamos tanto". Luego continuó la conversación silenciosa con su antiguo compañero de equipo cuando declaró: "Konan pidió que enviaran a Haku y Guren para tratar con la Resistencia Salamandra. Haga que se muevan a las vías fluviales ubicadas hacia el lado este inferior. Ahí es donde probablemente tocarán tierra ".

"¿Por qué?" Ino no pudo evitar cuestionarse usando su telepatía.

"Ahí fue donde se encontraba su cuartel general al que atacó Naruko, y donde se retiraron después de cada bombardeo", respondió Shikamaru a la pregunta no escuchada de su compañero de equipo. "Tenían que tener una red de pasadizos invisibles para moverse por la ciudad sin llamar la atención, por lo que probablemente intentarán utilizarlos durante el caos. Sería mejor cortarlos antes de que puedan llegar a ellos. Además, informe a la fiesta de bienvenida que deben levantarse para cumplir con esos transportes antes de que lleguen a la ciudad ".

Ino conectó su mente con las mujeres a las que Shikamaru se refería para darles el visto bueno. Un momento después, uno de los sensores que trabajaban en la mesa gritó: "Señor, tengo varias firmas de chakras poderosas que aparecen en la ciudad".

"Relájate", respondió Shikamaru, "Como dije en la sesión informativa de hoy, Konan pidió algunos favores a la Gran Compañía de Transporte de Árboles. Acaban de quitar los sellos de supresión de chakra que los ocultaban de los sensores enemigos ". Mientras hablaba, cuatro de los puntos grises que habían aparecido dentro de la ciudad flotaron para encontrarse con los rojos entrantes. Se detuvieron, y de repente un rayo de luz salió disparado de uno de esos puntos y apareció un gran agujero en la formación de los rojos.

"¡Mierda!" gritó uno de los sensores responsables de generar los puntos que se ciernen sobre la ciudad. "¿Qué tipo de monstruos reclutó Lady Konan para defender la ciudad?"

"No dejes que te escuchen llamarlos así", respondió Shikamaru con una sensación de diversión que se desvaneció mientras observaba los puntos rojos que representaba el enemigo que se acercaba comenzó a reaccionar. Sin embargo, sintió una sensación de preocupación dentro de él, ya que en lugar de entrar en pánico, los puntos parecían cambiar tranquilamente la formación, con la mitad de su número saltando hacia el mar, mientras que la otra mitad continuaba acercándose al Bijuu que se había levantado para encontrarlos. . Centrándose en Karin, la saludó con la mano y cuando ella estuvo al alcance del oído le preguntó: "¿Es esa la totalidad de la fuerza de ataque de Sasuke?"

Karin negó con la cabeza en sentido negativo y respondió: "Alrededor de dos tercios del número que puedo sentir aún no han volado en el rango de barreras de detección. Han comenzado a rodear la ciudad a las afueras. Algunos de esos transportes que aún no han aparecido se sienten mal ".

"¿Cómo?" preguntó, pero antes de que Karin pudiera aclarar su atención fue retirada.

"¡Shikamaru!" Fuyou gritó desde abajo de la mesa, "¡Los transportes que se acercan a esas mujeres de la Great Tree Shipping Company han comenzado a lanzar sus contenidos!"

Centrándose de nuevo en la mesa con el Mapa de Chakra que estaban generando los sensores, vio que los puntos rojos que representaban los transportes comenzaban a liberar docenas de pequeños que volaban hacia los puntos grises que representaban el Bijuu a una velocidad mucho más rápida. Inseguro sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, dirigió su mirada hacia Ino esperando que el Yamanaka lo informara sobre lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Solo tenías que ir y provocarlos Mira", gritó Rangiku mientras flotaba junto a su hermana usando algo de la ceniza que le ordenó mantenerse en el aire.

Mira bajó las manos cuando los transportes comenzaron a romper la formación con algo de buceo por el agua mientras el resto continuaba hacia Urd, Tier, Rangiku y ella. Mientras estaba en su forma de Satanás, volvió su mirada hacia su hermana para decir: "¿Cómo podría resistirme? Volaban en una formación tan apretada ".

Urd mantuvo su atención en los transportes que se nivelaban cerca de la superficie del mar, así que le preguntó: "¿Deberíamos separarnos y perseguir a aquellos que se dirigen a la ciudad?"

"No creo que podamos hacerlo", declaró Tier al notar que las personas que saltaban de los transportes aún se acercaban a ellos. Por un momento, se preguntó si las personas vestidas de púrpura tal vez estaban tan desesperadas por evitar ser golpeadas por otra explosión que se arriesgaban para poder sobrevivir a la caída. Sin embargo, tan pronto como despejaron los transportes, comenzaron a brotar alas como murciélagos de su espalda antes de volar hacia ellos bajo su propio poder. En unos pocos segundos, se habían cerrado lo suficiente como para que Tier pudiera ver que el enemigo que se acercaba no estaba vestido de púrpura, sino que era del color de su piel y que todos tenían la misma cara. Tirando de su espada, informó a sus hermanas: "Creo que estos seres son copias de la variante púrpura del Zetsu que Sakura informó haber encontrado".

"Entonces esto debería ser fácil", dijo Rangiku mientras enviaba sus cenizas volando hacia el Zetsu Púrpura entrante, imaginando que no eran una gran mejora sobre la variedad blanca que había encontrado al asaltar la sede principal de Tobi. Su ataque golpeó el primer cuadro en la cabeza y prácticamente desapareció. Sin embargo, a medida que avanzaba para atacar un segundo, ese Zetsu Púrpura se echó hacia atrás mientras extendía sus manos ante él, y de repente apareció un escudo de energía contra rayos en el que la ceniza se estrelló inofensivamente. Una vez que su ataque se había apagado, el Zetsu sacó los brazos a un lado mientras juntaba chakra en sus antebrazos. El Lightning Chakra que los cubría se extendió en cuchillas, antes de que el Zetsu se lanzara a Rangiku como un kunai mientras corría delante de la horda púrpura que se acercaba. La One-Tail Bijuu levantó las manos antes de crear una barrera de cenizas en la que las cuchillas de chakra eléctricas del Zetsu se estrellaron. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando lograron penetrar su jutsu defensivo, pero no lo suficiente como para dañarla, aunque lentamente comenzaron a avanzar cada vez más hacia ella.

Sin embargo, Tier apareció de repente detrás del Zetsu Púrpura y con un movimiento de su espada la decapitó. Luego se giró para enfrentar a varios Zetsu que habían corrido tras su contraparte. Extendiendo su mano, disparó varios jutsu de Water Shark Bomb. Los tiburones nadaron en el aire haciendo que el Zetsu se detuviera mientras lanzaban barreras similares a la primera, sin embargo, el jutsu de Tier los acortó permitiendo que la ceniza de Rangiku que había seguido a su paso cortara fácilmente el Zetsu.

Urd flotó hacia atrás cuando un Zetsu Púrpura la alcanzó e intentó quitarle la cabeza con una Chakra Eléctrica. Simplemente le faltó el cuello y levantó la mano hacia la cara del Zetsu convocando una bola de fuego que sopló a través del cráneo del ser púrpura y golpeó a otro Zetsu que se acercaba por detrás. La bola de fuego envolvió a ese Zetsu en llamas haciendo que gritara de dolor, antes de lanzarse al mar para apagar las llamas. Mientras lo hacía, golpeó a varios de sus compañeros haciendo que también se vieran envueltos en llamas, un patrón que se repitió varias veces. Sin embargo, mientras la llama envolvía a Zetsu, corrió hacia el agua, la mayoría se quemó antes de romper la superficie del agua. Mientras que los que tuvieron éxito, nunca resurgieron. Girando en el aire para enfrentar un ataque desde la retaguardia, ella extendió una mano haciendo que apareciera una barrera de iluminación cuando un Zetsu intentó cortarla por la mitad. La cuchilla eléctrica se estrelló contra su barrera, que comenzó a absorber la energía de la espada del Zetsu. Justo cuando comenzaba a desvanecerse, Urd levantó su otra mano para devolver la energía en forma de una poderosa explosión eléctrica que electrocutó al Zetsu, haciendo que su cadáver comenzara a caer al mar.

Varios más comenzaron a cerrarse con ella, pero antes de que la alcanzaran, una bola de Energía Negra flotó en su interior que se expandió hacia afuera en una gran explosión que vaporizó el Zetsu con el que entró en contacto. Un momento después, Mira voló a través del área que el Zetsu acababa de ocupar, con varios más en su cola, que Urd lanzó con varias bolas de fuego. Esto permitió que Mira se inclinara hacia otro grupo que se estaba acercando a Tier y Rangiku, que estaban luchando juntos debido a que el jutsu de Bijuu de una cola tetona era relativamente débil contra los ataques Lightning del Zetsu, ya que era principalmente el resultado de la Tierra y el Fuego. chakra. Juntando sus manos, cargó otra Darkness Bomb que arrojó en medio de ellas antes de inclinarse hacia arriba para tener una visión clara de su situación.

Sin embargo, resultó ser innecesario ya que Ino se conectó telepáticamente con ella y asumió que sus hermanas dijeron: "Señoras, es hora de traerlo".

"¡¿Qué?!" Rangiku gritó mentalmente: "Somos dueños de estos tontos. ¿Por qué dejarlos entrar a la ciudad?

Mira quería estar de acuerdo con su hermana, pero lo pensó mejor cuando Ino respondió: "Shikamaru dice que esta es solo la primera ola. Karin está recogiendo muchos más transportes que rodean a Ame justo fuera del alcance de la barrera de detección. Probablemente estén esperando hasta que comprometamos a la mayoría de nuestras fuerzas antes de entrar, lo que podría dejarlos expuestos en una isla si tienen más de esos Zetsu Púrpura y los liberan dentro de la ciudad ".

"Entendido," dijo Tier cuando comenzó a regresar a la ciudad mientras se detenía lo suficiente como para cortar cualquier Zetsu que se acercara.

"Yugito, dirígete hacia la costa norte de tu posición actual. La mayoría de los transportes enemigos aterrizan allí ".

"Roger", Yugito respondió en su micrófono para reconocer la orden de Shikamaru.

"Ame escuadrones Alpha a Gamma, quiero que establezcas una zona defensiva alrededor del área. No los dejes pasar, pero Yugito será el que se comprometa ", agregó la voz de Nara al recibir su reconocimiento.

"Señor", una voz de uno de los líderes de escuadrón que Shikamaru acababa de ordenar que interviniera, "Estamos listos para defender bien nuestro hogar. ¿Por qué hemos establecido un perímetro defensivo?

Yugito sabía que era porque esperaban que el Raikage hiciera su movimiento sobre ella, y no querían que la inocente Ame-nin quedara atrapada en el fuego cruzado. La idea es que mientras el Raikage solo dañe las fuerzas de Sasuke en el intento, le daría a la Alianza una pequeña oportunidad de sobrevivir, ya que Yugito no exigiría justicia. Pero esa posibilidad se hizo infinitamente menor si el Raikage dejaba un rastro de Rain-nin muerto a su paso. Sin embargo, Shikamaru simplemente respondió diplomáticamente: "No quiero comprometer nuestras fuerzas en la batalla tan pronto. Parece que estos tipos son solo la punta de la lanza, y quiero dejarte atrás para que tengamos la flexibilidad de desplegar fuerzas adicionales donde sea necesario ".

La respuesta de Shikamaru hizo el truco cuando el líder del escuadrón dio una respuesta simple para transmitir que aceptaba el razonamiento de Nara. Yugito aterrizó en el costado de un edificio y al llegar al final se movió para saltar al siguiente. Estaba a punto de preguntar telepáticamente a Karin si podía sentir dónde estaba el Raikage, pero recibió un mensaje mental urgente: "¡Cuidado!" de la cabeza roja mientras saltaba en el aire.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle a Uzumaki a qué se refería, pero luego escuchó el sonido del vidrio y el cemento al romperse. Miró en la dirección del ruido a tiempo para ver que una pared de un edificio se rompía cuando el Raikage voló hacia ella mientras estaba cubierto con su Sudario de Relámpagos. Yugito logró bloquear el poderoso golpe que le dio, pero su golpe la hizo volar a otro edificio lo suficientemente fuerte como para llevarla a través de la pared. Al encontrarse en la sala de estar de alguien, se puso de rodillas sin dejar de ver estrellas, pero fue lo suficientemente consciente como para girar en la dirección y bloquear una patada con la que Raikage siguió. Esta vez el golpe la lanzó por la ventana a la que Ay había estado apuntando. Mientras estaba en el aire, se recuperó lo suficiente como para poner sus pies debajo de ella antes de estrellarse contra el edificio hacia el que había sido lanzada. Luego saltó sobre Ay cuando él estrelló su puño en el lugar, donde había aterrizado. Ella aterrizó en el agujero que Raikage había hecho mientras él la seguía desde el edificio anterior cuando su impulso lo llevó al que acababa de golpear.

Todavía vestida con su capa y protector solar, sabía que Ay no podía ver el resplandor que estaba dirigiendo hacia él, pero no tenía problemas para ver la ira ardiente que contenía su rostro. Dirigiéndose a Shikamaru, ella dijo: "Este es Yugito. No voy a lograrlo. Parece que mi tarjeta de baile ha sido perforada por otra persona ".

Ella recibió un reconocimiento de Shikamaru, quien rápidamente ordenó a Karura y Fu que se desviaran para encontrarse con las fuerzas de Sasuke en su lugar. Apagó la radio mientras se enfocaba en el Raikage y decía: "¿Estás realmente segura de que quieres hacer esto?"

"No me dejaste otra opción", respondió Ay enojado, "Te fuiste con la propiedad de Kumo".

"Gracioso", respondió Yugito con desdén, "Me pregunto si aceptarías esa respuesta de Kiri. Conoces el lugar donde me robaste.

"Supéralo", gritó el Raikage, "Eres solo un contenedor de poder real. La única razón por la que Kiri tendría algún interés en ti ahora es por lo que está encerrado dentro de ti.

La ira de Yugito explotó cuando estalló en llamas azules que quemaron su ropa. El Raikage levantó una de sus manos para bloquear la luz que estaba emitiendo. Se dio cuenta de que sus ojos se habían ensanchado ante el poder que se desprendía de ella, antes de que apareciera un brillo codicioso en ellos. "¿Qué poder es este?"

"Mío", gritó Yugito antes de saltar la distancia entre ellos más rápido de lo que sus ojos podían rastrear, por lo que casi parecía aparecer en el aire ante él. Se las arregló para poner su Sudario de relámpagos en su lugar justo antes de que su puño se estrellara contra su mandíbula con la fuerza suficiente como para derribarlo a través de varios pisos del edificio antes de aparecer por un lado.

El Raikage logró ponerse de pie cuando Yugito apareció por el agujero que acababa de hacer. Se dejó caer al suelo y casi pareció flotar cuando las llamas que la cubrían parecían arrastrarla hacia abajo. Trató de aprovecharse de su lento descenso lanzándose hacia ella, pero ella usó las llamas para volar fuera de su camino y aparecer detrás de él donde se acurrucó en una bola antes de golpear sus pies en la parte baja de su espalda. El dolor del golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte, pero junto con la explosión de llamas que siguió, fue lanzado directamente a través de la planta baja del edificio. La pared del siguiente edificio detuvo su vuelo, pero golpeó lo suficiente como para romperlo. Cayendo al suelo, se puso de rodillas cuando Yugito se le acercó lentamente por el camino que había hecho.

Ay sintió que la manera lenta y sensual en la que se acercaba a él era un comentario deliberado sobre su ansia de poder, ya que probablemente sabía que le parecía aún más deseosa. Una parte de Ay estaba disgustada por el hecho de que ella tenía razón, ya que nunca había estado tan por él. Sin embargo, mezclado con ese sentimiento había una sensación de miedo, ya que sospechaba que si ella hubiera querido, su último ataque lo habría convertido en cenizas incluso con su mortaja protegiéndolo. Se preguntó cómo se había vuelto tan poderosa como cuando las Ocho Colas se habían liberado de su anfitrión, si alguna vez se había enfrentado a un poder tan crudo. El sentimiento alimentó su ira mientras gritaba: "¿Cuánto tiempo has tenido este poder?"

"Años", respondió Yugito mientras entraba en el callejón que separaba los edificios, "Lo usé para salvar a tu hermano cuando Sasuke lo atrapó".

"¿Por qué no dijiste nada?"

Yugito se encogió de hombros y respondió: "Tenía mis razones. Ahora, ¿estás listo para rendirte?

Ella sonrió, ya que en lugar de atacarla, el Raikage se fue por el callejón. Una parte de ella estaba tentada a dejarlo ir, pero temía que eso pudiera hacer que se cruzara con algunos de los defensores de Ame. Como tal, decidió perseguirlo, pero primero lanzó un jutsu de fuego que envió docenas de bolas de fuego azules que parecían ratones tras él. Despejó el callejón cuando el primero lo alcanzó y explotó, pero saltó al costado de un edificio cercano mientras el resto se inclinaba para perseguirlo. A pesar de las apariencias, Yugito sospechaba que el Raikage no se retiraba sino que la tentaba a seguir. Havomg ya había decidido seguirlo, supuso que iba a seguirle el juego y saltó hacia arriba permitiendo que las llamas que la cubrían la elevaran a la cima del edificio. Como resultado, el Raikage se dirigió hacia el techo del edificio por el que había estado corriendo mientras evitaba también los ratones en llamas que explotaron al acercarse. Sin embargo, a pesar de que parecía que se estaba retirando de ella, en realidad no intentó perderla, ya que se aseguró de permanecer en su línea de visión. Segura de que estaba intentando llevarla a una trampa, sonrió sintiéndose un poco como un gato que jugaba con un ratón mientras saltaba desde el techo en busca de ella.

Mubi se apartó del agua mientras él y el resto de la Resistencia Salamandra se preparaban para separarse y tomar sus caminos ocultos para extenderse desde el centro de la ciudad. Estaba un poco sorprendido de lo vacía que sonaba la ciudad, ya que habría esperado que los civiles se asustaran mientras corrían a los diversos refugios civiles repartidos por toda la ciudad. Sin embargo, en cambio, todo lo que escucharon fueron los sonidos apagados de la batalla que parecían provenir de donde se suponía que la Aldea de la Oscuridad aterrizaría la mayor parte de sus fuerzas durante la primera fase. Sin embargo, incluso eso no parecía ser tan ruidoso como debería ser como si la gran mayoría de los combates se llevaran a cabo cerca del borde del agua, lo que significaba que estaban lejos de donde deberían haber estado en este punto de la operación.

Sacó su ballesta de su espalda y se acercó a uno de los hombres que estaban desempacando el paquete de radio que él y otros llevarían durante el asalto. Dirigiéndose al operador de radio que sería parte de su escuadrón, dijo: "Céntrate en ponernos en contacto con la fuerza de asalto. Algo se siente mal.

El hombre asintió y dejó de ayudar a los demás a desempacar el equipo de las bolsas impermeables que habían usado para proteger el equipo sensible. Encendiendo su radio, el hombre recorrió las distintas frecuencias antes de encontrar la dedicada a la fuerza de asalto, "Beachhead, este es Salamander One. ¿Cuál es tu estado?"

"Estamos enfrentando una fuerte resistencia", respondió la respuesta de pánico de una mujer que operaba la radio en el lugar de aterrizaje principal.

"Roger", respondió el radiomano del escuadrón de Mubi, "¿Cuál es el número estimado de la fuerza que estás enfrentando?"

"Dos", la mujer gritó.

"¿Puedes repetir eso, por favor?", Preguntó el radiomano sin creer lo que se había informado.

"Dije dos malditos", gritó la mujer, "dos personas nos están entregando nuestros culos. Esos monstruos morados que se suponía que nos darían superioridad aérea se están convirtiendo en cintas, y las fuerzas Ame acaban de establecer un perímetro que nos mantiene inmovilizados mientras estas dos perras Akatsuki nos matan al por mayor ".

Mubi sintió que un escalofrío se extendió a través de sus compañeros miembros de la resistencia ante las sombrías noticias, estaba a punto de intentar calmar los nervios de sus seguidores, cuando la radio cobró vida, pero en lugar de la voz de la mujer, un shinobi que estaba cerca gritó: "Miren". fuera, el jutsu de ese usuario de Sand cortó el transformador de chakras de transporte que va a ... "

Siguió una gran explosión que se transmitió por la radio y por el aire, lo que provocó que la transmisión se volviera estática. El Radioman trató de restablecer el contacto mientras decía: "Entra Beachhead. Beachhead por favor responde.

Sin embargo, en lugar de la mujer con la que se habían estado comunicando, una nueva voz interrumpió la estática: "Este es el Comando para todas las fuerzas. Estamos procediendo a la etapa dos antes de lo previsto. ETA diez minutos.

Mubi se calmó cuando la transmisión terminó y la radio comenzó a transmitir estática nuevamente. Se sentía seguro sabiendo que la fuerza de asalto más grande y las sorpresas ocultas que formaban parte de la fase dos cambiarían la situación a su favor. Dirigiéndose a sus seguidores, dijo: "Muy bien, nada ha cambiado. Salamander Squads de dos a seis, dirígete a la ubicación de Beachhead e intenta atravesar el perímetro establecido por nuestros enemigos. El resto de ustedes se extienden por toda la ciudad y esperan a que comience la Fase dos, comiencen a atacar y ejecutar ataques en las posiciones defensivas enemigas que encuentren para ayudar a nuestras fuerzas de asalto. Mantén tus ojos abiertos por el falso ángel por el que están luchando, ella es nuestra meta, mientras caiga, todo valdrá la pena ".

Su único ojo se centró en Suiren, quien asintió alegremente en respuesta. Sin embargo, desvió la mirada hacia la parte superior de una de las paredes que se alzaba a ambos lados de la vía fluvial cuando una voz les gritó: "Si ese es el caso, entonces me temo que hayas hecho un viaje perdido ".

Casi de inmediato, cada miembro de la Resistencia Salamandra atacó al miembro de Akatsuki que los había llamado. Disparando una variedad de jutsu y kunai, el área estalló en una nube de humo, que comenzó a desembolsar una vez que Mubi les pidió que dejaran de disparar. Sin embargo, aunque no había esperado ver un cadáver, como se imaginó que habría sido hecho trizas. Su sangre se congeló cuando la figura envuelta permaneció perfectamente bien incluso cuando el área que la rodeaba había sido devastada. No podía creer que ese fuera el caso, hasta que volvió a alinear su ballesta para que disparara, y un destello de luz solar apareció frente a ella que lo cegó. Después de que su visión se ajustó, se dio cuenta de que ella estaba parada detrás de una pared de cristal que había aparecido entre ella y sus ataques.

Una suave voz los llamó, esta vez desde la pared opuesta, "Por favor, ríndete. No queremos hacerte daño.

"Habla por ti mismo, Haku", dijo la primera mujer, "No estabas en el extremo receptor de un costado completo".

Mubi permitió que su mirada cambiara al nuevo orador, y pudo ver una gran espada atada a su espalda. Sin embargo, un momento después ella también desapareció en polvo y humo cuando sus compañeros de resistencia intentaron eliminarla de la misma manera que lo hicieron con su compañero. Sintió una oleada de euforia cuando los ataques llegaron a su fin y el humo se disipó para revelar que la mujer ya no estaba allí. Sin embargo, desapareció rápidamente cuando la voz de la mujer habló detrás de él en la orilla opuesta de la vía fluvial: "Lady Konan desea que te rindas pacíficamente. Por favor, baja los brazos y ven con nosotros.

"Vaya al agua", gritó Suiren, "use las vías fluviales para reagruparse en las áreas designadas".

Los más cercanos al agua intentaron obedecer la orden, sin embargo, la kunoichi que había sido identificada como Haku retiró su espada y la sumergió en el agua. Los más cercanos a la orilla del agua saltaron solo para encontrar que toda la vía fluvial se había congelado. Con la mayor parte de la Resistencia Salamandra reunida en el borde del agua, Guren extendió la mano y la pared de cristal que había erigido se hizo añicos con las piezas que se transformaron en senbon que luego se disparó hacia los miembros de la Resistencia Salamandra. Los que fueron golpeados por ellos comenzaron a encerrarse en cristal que los mantendría en estasis hasta que se liberara el jutsu.

Cuando Mubi estaba a punto de ser golpeada por varios, Suiren apareció frente a él con uno de sus paraguas abiertos. El material infundido con chakra bloqueó el senbon causando que cayeran inofensivamente al suelo. La kunoichi luego sacó un puñado de bolitas de humo que arrojó haciendo que el área a su alrededor se cubriera de humo. Luego agarró a Mubi mientras lo empujaba hacia una de las entradas ocultas de pasajes que los leales a Hanzou habían construido mientras esperaban su momento mientras esperaban un momento para recuperar la ciudad. Empujándolo dentro, ella lo cerró detrás de ellos, lo que le hizo preguntar: "¿Qué pasa con los demás?"

"Es demasiado tarde para ellos", dijo Suiren fríamente, "Tú mismo lo dijiste, nuestro trabajo es matar a Konan. Nada más importa."

Mubi asintió aturdido cuando comenzó a seguir a Suiren después de que ella lo empujó para pasar por el túnel. Aunque, habían sido sus palabras, no podía evitar la sensación de que para el kunoichi, habían sido un mantra por mucho más tiempo.

Kiba siguió a su madre mientras corrían por una pasarela a toda velocidad, no por primera vez el Chunin estaba cuestionando su cordura ya que en realidad había pedido ser parte de la misión. Su razón principal había sido porque había pensado que ser parte de una misión así se vería bien en su historial, ya que tenía la intención de postularse para convertirse en un jounin, suponiendo que sería el siguiente paso para convertirse en un hombre digno de sus dos compañeros. Especialmente, ya que entonces sintió que sería más capaz de apoyarlos consiguiendo un hogar propio. Sin embargo, una parte de él lamentaba realmente la decisión. No podía decir exactamente por qué, ya que no era como si fuera su primer conflicto a gran escala en el que había estado, ya que había participado en la defensa de Konoha cuando Pain los había atacado. Sin embargo, él atribuyó su inquietud actual a que se debía a que esencialmente peleaba una batalla así no para defender su hogar, sino un lugar en el que relativamente no tenía intereses. De acuerdo, sabía que el lugar era importante para Naruto e incluso su madre debido a su conexión a Konan. Pero no necesariamente sabía si esa era una razón suficiente para arriesgar su vida para proteger un lugar donde la mayoría de los shinobi probablemente no hubieran levantado un dedo si su propia casa estuviera en una situación similar.

Sin embargo, adivinando que tales pensamientos no tenían lugar en el momento en que el dado ya había sido lanzado, se animó como uno de los transportes que había logrado salir del área de aterrizaje que Karura y Fu estaban pasando por encima. Su madre le gritó: "¡Abajo!" cuando el motor aceleró repentinamente para que pudiera inclinarse con fuerza para acercarse a ellos.

Kiba y su compañero Akamaru siguieron el ejemplo de su madre cuando ella se dejó caer cerca de la barandilla más cercana al transporte. Resultó ser una sabia decisión cuando una puerta ubicada en el lado del transporte se abrió para revelar a un shinobi que llevaba un símbolo de la aldea que no reconoció. Y aunque tampoco reconoció el artilugio frente al cual el shinobi estaba parado, sabía que eran malas noticias, lo que resultó ser exacto cuando el shinobi comenzó a girar un mango en el costado y a kunai después de que kunai fue lanzado contra ellos. Cuando el kunai golpeó su barrera de concreto con la fuerza suficiente para enterrarse hasta la empuñadura, sin mencionar todo lo demás cerca, escuchó el sonido de otro transporte volando debajo de ellos. Maldijo mientras imaginaba que se estaba posicionando para levantarse para poder golpearlos mientras el otro transporte mantenía el inmovilizado.

Sin embargo, a medida que el zumbido de los segundos motores de transporte cambiaba para indicar que habían cambiado de posición para permitir que se moviera verticalmente. El primer transporte comenzó a disparar salvajemente, confundido Kiba asomó la cabeza por la barandilla para ver a Tsunade parado en la nariz del transporte sosteniendo a alguien por el cuello. Debido a que el transporte giraba salvajemente como si nadie estuviera detrás del volante, asumió que la persona que Tsunade sostenía había sido el piloto. Tiró al hombre a un lado mientras saltaba del transporte fuera de control en espiral y aterrizó en la barandilla a unos centímetros de su cabeza cuando se estrelló contra el edificio. Perdiendo sus alas en el proceso, comenzó a caer a la tierra con toda la gracia de una roca a la que se parecía cuando golpeó el mar debajo de ellos.

La espalda de Tsunade estaba mirando hacia el segundo transporte cuando su puerta se abrió y la kunoichi que manejaba el lanzador kunai apuntó hacia ella. Sin embargo, en su entusiasmo por ser la que mató al Hokage, no tuvo en cuenta a Tsume, quien se lanzó al transporte en un Fang sobre Fang. Su ataque golpeó justo debajo del cañón del lanzador llevándola a través del soporte en el que descansaba y hacia la sección media del kunoichi. Levantó a la mujer de sus pies, hasta que ella y su madre se estrellaron en el lado opuesto del transporte. Tsume luego terminó el jutsu cuando colocó una etiqueta junto a la cabeza de la probable mujer muerta antes de poner los pies debajo de ella para saltar del transporte. Su madre golpeó la pasarela justo cuando el transporte explotó debido a la etiqueta que había dejado.

Su madre no le hizo caso a los estragos cuando se acercó a su hijo para decirle: "Puedes levantarte ahora".

Kiba rápidamente se puso de pie sintiéndose un poco cohibido por estar tan sobrecogido por su madre y el Hokage que no había hecho nada más que mirar. Aunque se dio cuenta de que su madre le envió a Tsunade un agradecido asentimiento cuando ella cayó de la barandilla a la pasarela. Con la esperanza de demostrar su valía, preguntó: "¿Dónde está Naruto?"

"Él está ayudando al Escuadrón Kappa, estaban siendo redistribuidos en una de las áreas en las que parece estar llegando la ola entrante de transportes", dijo Tsunade. "Desafortunadamente, también se encontraron con un montón de esos Zetsu Púrpura y no les estaba yendo muy bien".

"Iré a ayudarlos", gritó Kiba planeando despegar, pero se detuvo cuando Tsunade lo agarró por la chaqueta.

"No, él estará bien", dijo Tsunade sabiendo que estaba tan cerca de la verdad como uno podría estar en un caótico campo de batalla. "Continúa con la misión que te asignaron. Haku y Guren han capturado a la mayoría de los miembros de la Resistencia Salamandra, pero algunos lograron escapar, incluido su líder Mubi. Quiero que ustedes dos lo rastreen. Es poco probable, pero si podemos tenerlo en nuestras manos, puede darnos la influencia que necesitamos para terminar esta batalla ".

Tsume se mostró escéptica cuando dijo: "Incluso si él se inclinara a llamar a Sasuke, dudo que el bastardo se detenga".

"De acuerdo", dijo Tsunade mientras podía ver algunos de los transportes de la próxima ola en la distancia. "Pero, si podemos hacer que Mubi lo haga, y Sasuke no escucha. Puede ser muy útil para convencer a Daimyo de lo que Daimyo le permitió establecer en sus tierras que Sasuke solo está interesado en seguir su propia agenda y solo lo está usando ".

"De este modo, aislarlo de un importante aliado que espera protegerlo de nuestra represalia", Kiba terminó de ver a dónde iba el Hokage con su declaración.

"No está mal cachorro", dijo Tsume con orgullo.

Tsunade asintió de acuerdo, antes de decir: "Tengan cuidado, ustedes dos. Según Karin, algo sobre esta próxima ola se siente mal ".

"¿Apagado?" Tsume repitió sonando confundido.

Tsunade asintió mientras transmitía algo de lo que Shikamaru le había dicho a través de la frecuencia de comando. "Algunos de los transportes en esta próxima ola no parecen estar completamente cargados. Es posible que tengan la intención de confundirnos para que podamos destinar más recursos a una zona de aterrizaje de lo que se requiere. Pero, como parece haber una tercera ola esperando fuera de la barrera de detección, siente que podría ser algo más tortuoso ".

"Está bien, pero ¿por qué Karin diría que se siente mal?" Kiba preguntó contento de que no estaba en los zapatos de Nara.

"Ella realmente no puede especificar", respondió Tsunade, "Ella dice que algunos de los que están vacíos o subcargados se sienten borrosos. Como si hubiera algo allí, pero vacío al mismo tiempo. Supongo que podría ser un subproducto de los transportes que vuelan sin personas dentro de ellos, excepto por las tripulaciones, pero ella dice que ese no es el caso, ya que los que han sido descargados ya no sienten lo mismo. Sin embargo, los otros sensores no detectan nada extraño. Aún así, parece que Shikamaru irá con Karin en esto, le ordenó a algunos de los escuadrones de reserva de Ame que encajonen en los sitios de aterrizaje hacia los que se dirigen estos transportes. Su trabajo consistirá en establecer un perímetro para que, si tienen algunas sorpresas ocultas, puedan resistir hasta que llegue la ayuda ". Los dos Inuzuka asintieron con la cabeza ante su explicación, lo que provocó que el Hokage dijera: "Ahora vete.

"Correcto", respondió Kiba mientras se marchaba con su madre mientras se dirigían hacia el lugar donde Haku y Guren estaban de guardia sobre los miembros de la Resistencia Salmander que habían capturado. Todavía se siente un poco inseguro sobre si había saltado o no demasiado pronto. Aplastó el sentimiento cuando llegó a creer que la única forma en que sus compañeros hablarían de su habilidad con la misma seguridad que había escuchado en la voz de Tsunade con respecto a Naruto fue demostrando que era alguien con quien podían contar. Resolviendo no decepcionar al Hokage, se esforzó más y comenzó a adelantarse a su madre.

"Te estoy diciendo que están vacías", dijo Fuyou enojado mientras enfocaba su ira en Karin.

"Y te digo que hay algo raro en ellos", respondió el Uzumaki.

A pesar de que Karin había demostrado que sus habilidades sensoriales se extendían mucho más allá del alcance de la barrera de detección de Ame, que era la colaboración de casi media docena de los mejores sensores de Ame, Fuyou no estaba dispuesta a admitir que la pelirroja podía sentir algo propio no le transmitían habilidades. Especialmente porque el pelirrojo les estaba diciendo que necesitaban comprometer más fuerzas de Ame a las zonas de aterrizaje donde se dirigían los sospechosos transportes vacíos. Al presentar su caso a Shikamaru, ella dijo: "No podemos enviar más recursos a lo que probablemente sea solo una estratagema para hacernos dividir nuestras fuerzas. Incluso si están usando sellos de supresión de chakra para ocultar el hecho de que esos transportes están llenos, las fuerzas que enviamos a las zonas de aterrizaje a las que se dirigen estos transportes sospechosos están en línea con la cantidad de fuerzas con las que se involucrarán. "Fuyou señaló hacia la mayor cantidad de puntos rojos que se acercaban a la ciudad mientras agregaba:" Lo que estos transportes fantasmas están destinados a hacer es distraernos de su principal fuerza de aterrizaje. De los cinco grupos de transporte que se acercan a la ciudad, solo dos de los convoyes se llenan según lo que estamos sintiendo. El primero se dirige a la zona de aterrizaje primaria original para proporcionar refuerzos. El segundo va a depositar las fuerzas que llevan en el lado opuesto de la ciudad, mientras que los otros tres están vacíos para hacernos desangrar los recursos muy necesarios de los otros dos o dejar fuerzas para interrumpir nuestras defensas desde atrás. Incluso si están llenos, nos hemos movido en suficiente shinobi para mantenerlos contenidos hasta que podamos evaluar adecuadamente estas nuevas fuerzas ". "Lo que estos transportes fantasmas están destinados a hacer es distraernos de su principal fuerza de aterrizaje. De los cinco grupos de transporte que se acercan a la ciudad, solo dos de los convoyes se llenan según lo que estamos sintiendo. El primero se dirige a la zona de aterrizaje primaria original para proporcionar refuerzos. El segundo va a depositar las fuerzas que llevan en el lado opuesto de la ciudad, mientras que los otros tres están vacíos para hacernos desangrar los recursos muy necesarios de los otros dos o dejar fuerzas para interrumpir nuestras defensas desde atrás. Incluso si están llenos, nos hemos movido en suficiente shinobi para mantenerlos contenidos hasta que podamos evaluar adecuadamente estas nuevas fuerzas ". "Lo que estos transportes fantasmas están destinados a hacer es distraernos de su principal fuerza de aterrizaje. De los cinco grupos de transporte que se acercan a la ciudad, solo dos de los convoyes se llenan según lo que estamos sintiendo. El primero se dirige a la zona de aterrizaje primaria original para proporcionar refuerzos. El segundo va a depositar las fuerzas que llevan en el lado opuesto de la ciudad, mientras que los otros tres están vacíos para hacernos desangrar los recursos muy necesarios de los otros dos o dejar fuerzas para interrumpir nuestras defensas desde atrás. Incluso si están llenos, nos hemos movido en suficiente shinobi para mantenerlos contenidos hasta que podamos evaluar adecuadamente estas nuevas fuerzas ". solo dos de los convoyes se llenan según lo que estamos sintiendo. El primero se dirige a la zona de aterrizaje primaria original para proporcionar refuerzos. El segundo va a depositar las fuerzas que llevan en el lado opuesto de la ciudad, mientras que los otros tres están vacíos para hacernos desangrar los recursos muy necesarios de los otros dos o dejar fuerzas para interrumpir nuestras defensas desde atrás. Incluso si están llenos, nos hemos movido en suficiente shinobi para mantenerlos contenidos hasta que podamos evaluar adecuadamente estas nuevas fuerzas ". solo dos de los convoyes se llenan según lo que estamos sintiendo. El primero se dirige a la zona de aterrizaje primaria original para proporcionar refuerzos. El segundo va a depositar las fuerzas que llevan en el lado opuesto de la ciudad, mientras que los otros tres están vacíos para hacernos desangrar los recursos muy necesarios de los otros dos o dejar fuerzas para interrumpir nuestras defensas desde atrás. Incluso si están llenos, nos hemos movido en suficiente shinobi para mantenerlos contenidos hasta que podamos evaluar adecuadamente estas nuevas fuerzas ". mientras que los otros tres están vacíos para hacernos desangrar los recursos tan necesarios de los otros dos o dejar fuerzas para interrumpir nuestras defensas desde atrás. Incluso si están llenos, nos hemos movido en suficiente shinobi para mantenerlos contenidos hasta que podamos evaluar adecuadamente estas nuevas fuerzas ". mientras que los otros tres están vacíos para hacernos desangrar los recursos tan necesarios de los otros dos o dejar fuerzas para interrumpir nuestras defensas desde atrás. Incluso si están llenos, nos hemos movido en suficiente shinobi para mantenerlos contenidos hasta que podamos evaluar adecuadamente estas nuevas fuerzas ".

Karin sacudió la cabeza y respondió: "Eso es ridículo. Si están vacíos, entonces Sasuke tendría que darse cuenta de que lo sabríamos y responder de esa manera. La única forma en que esta táctica tiene sentido es si esos transportes fantasmas llevan algo que puede dominar a las fuerzas que tenemos esperándolos ".

La Uzumaki dirigió su mirada hacia Shikamaru, quien estaba dispuesta a estar de acuerdo con ella, pero lo que lo detuvo fue la misma lógica que Fuyou usó cuando ella respondió: "O, Sasuke espera meterse en nuestras cabezas haciéndonos esperar alguna trampa inteligente, mientras que su principal impulso proviene de extremos opuestos en la ciudad, que dominan a los defensores allí, dejándonos incapaces de proporcionar asistencia porque enviamos nuestras reservas a estas zonas de aterrizaje fantasma. Todo lo que tenemos que seguir es que sientes que algo está mal, ¿es realmente suficiente para apostar?

Shikamaru estaba a punto de ponerse del lado de Fuyou, aunque algo en su instinto le decía que le faltaba algo. Sin embargo, sintiendo que había puesto suficientes tropas para cubrir las presuntas zonas de aterrizaje fantasma en su lugar, se inclinaba a creer que era demasiado arriesgado apostar en las habilidades de un sensor. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera emitir las órdenes, uno de los shinobi que manejaba la comunicación con los diversos escuadrones dijo: "Señor, estamos recibiendo una llamada del Escuadrón Delta en la zona de batalla uno. Dicen que una hoja kunoichi está pidiendo hablar contigo.

Shikamaru frunció el ceño y dijo: "La única persona que podría ajustarse a esa descripción es Fu. Debería ser consciente de eso.

"Sí, señor, el comandante es consciente de eso", respondió el comunicador de radio, "Sin embargo, cuando trató de aprehenderla, la mujer tomó a sus hombres como rehenes y exige hablar con usted".

El Nara frunció el ceño cuando de repente tuvo una idea de quién quería hablar con él, y dijo: "Anko, se supone que debes estar a tu cargo en el refugio VIP".

"Me aburrí", respondió Anko, "Además, ella todavía tiene a Ibuki, sin mencionar a todos los otros guardaespaldas allí".

Shikamaru suspiró mientras preguntaba con un toque de molestia: "¿Qué quieres que sea tan importante para revelar y hacer un lío de cosas?"

"Estos idiotas me atacaron, aunque me aseguré de que pudieran verme acercarme", respondió Anko.

"Anko! ¿Qué deseas?"

"Fuera de Fu y Karura, parece que has atraído a otras personas con habilidades para cumplir con los transportes y zetsu en el aire hacia la ciudad. Necesitas traerlos aquí ahora, "dijo Anko con un sentido de urgencia.

"Están ocupados buscando los transportes y el zetsu púrpura que han llegado a la ciudad", respondió Shikamaru. "También los mantendré allí en caso de que los cinco convoyes de transporte entrantes lleven más".

"Eso es todo", dijo Anko, "estoy dispuesto a apostar que el único que lo hace es el que viene aquí".

"Genial", dijo Fuyou sarcásticamente, "Otro que quiere alterar nuestra estrategia de seguir a una de sus corazonadas".

Anko escuchó el comentario sarcástico y dijo: "Escucha, perra, acabo de terminar de interrogar a uno de estos cabrones que encontré en las entrañas de uno de estos transportes. Me confirmó algo que sospeché al ver la falta de uniformidad entre los cadáveres aquí. Todos son mercenarios, y considerando que no veo grandes nombres entre ellos. Dudo que muchos se consideren algo más alto que la clase B ".

Los ojos de Shikamaru se agrandaron cuando preguntó: "Anko, ¿qué tan seguro estás de que estaba siendo sincero?"

"Oh, bastante seguro", dijo Anko con lo que Nara representaba era una sonrisa divertida, "Tenía una herida con mucha arena por cortesía de Karura. Me pareció que funciona como la sal ".

Centrándose en los otros operadores de radio, Shikamaru comenzó a ladrar órdenes, "Dile a todos los escuadrones de jutsu de largo alcance que se muevan a la Zona de Batalla Uno". Centrándose en Ino, agregó: "Pase esa orden a las mujeres que nos prestó el GTSC". Ino asintió y Shikamaru notó que los puntos que representaban a Mira, Tier, Urd y Rangiku comenzaron a moverse entre las torres de la ciudad para interceptar los transportes que se dirigían a la zona de aterrizaje original. Luego volvió su atención a los operadores de radio cuando dijo: "Además, envíe refuerzos a las tres zonas de aterrizaje fantasma".

Fuyou entró gritando: "¡Espera esa orden!" Dirigiendo su mirada a Shikamaru, dijo: "¿Lo que estás haciendo es un error? Estás comprometiendo demasiado nuestras fuerzas con lo que probablemente sea una jugada de dirección errónea ".

"No estoy de acuerdo", dijo Nara con calma mientras comenzaba a ver lo que estaba a punto de desarrollarse, "confío en la lectura de Anko de la relativa fuerza del shinobi Fu y Karura se han comprometido con los otros escuadrones Ame allí".

"¿Y qué? No cambia ... "

" Cambia todo ", interrumpió Shikamaru," Nos comprometimos en exceso en las rondas iniciales de este conflicto, y Sasuke está a punto de hacernos pagar por ello ".

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó el Ame kunoichi aún pareciendo escéptico.

Con la esperanza de expresar su punto rápidamente, declaró: "Piensa en ello como un juego de cartas llamado Hold'em. Creíamos que, dado que teníamos sospechas de que se produciría un ataque, teníamos ventaja. Por lo tanto, cuando resultó que teníamos razón, respondimos agresivamente a lo que aparentemente es una fuerte demostración de fuerza mientras creíamos que nuestra mano es más fuerte. Esta es la siguiente ronda, y la abre con, si consideramos que sus fuerzas son sus fichas, sería una apuesta relativamente débil, haciéndonos creer que está faroleando ".

"Me estás perdiendo", dijo Fuyou con el ceño fruncido, "si está mintiendo, entonces no deberíamos comprometer demasiado nuestras fuerzas".

"Pero no estás considerando la primera ronda", respondió Shikamaru, "La primera ronda fue donde ambas partes se sentían mutuamente. La razón por la que hice referencia a Hold'em específicamente es porque pagó la apuesta inicial, que contrarrestamos con una más fuerte. Ahora, en Hold'em cuando quedan dos jugadores, la persona que publicó la apuesta inicial es la persona con la que termina el turno ". Shikamary señaló hacia los transportes entrantes y exclamó: "En este momento, nos está mostrando una debilidad al hacer otra apuesta que parece mucho más débil que antes, haciéndonos creer que nuestra posición sigue siendo la más fuerte y, por lo tanto, espera que hagamos un pedido". para pasar a la siguiente ronda sin gastar demasiado ".

Ino, después de haber jugado cartas contra Tsunade, generalmente en la variedad de strip poker donde el ganador se quitó la ropa para que el primero en desnudarse por completo se golpeara a Naruto, de repente se dio cuenta de a dónde iba su ex compañero de equipo y dijo: "Pero, si llamamos que eso es a donde va todo al revelar que está sentado sobre un par de ases ".

"Exactamente," respondió Shikamaru con un movimiento de cabeza.

Sin embargo, Fuyou todavía no estaba convencido, por lo que respondió: "Entonces decidiste ir todo primero. ¿Qué nos gana eso?

Shikamaru ignoró su pregunta para ordenar en su lugar, "Transmitir mis instrucciones a nuestras fuerzas". Los operadores de radio miraron primero a Fuyou, quien asintió un poco antes de que lo hicieran como él le indicó y, por eso, sintió la necesidad de explicarse. Cuando los operadores transmitieron sus instrucciones, él se movió a su lado para explicarle: "Al entrar todo, nos obliga a un enfrentamiento donde ambos lados dan vuelta sus cartas ocultas. Ahora solo tenemos que esperar tener la mano más fuerte al final ".

Cuando los puntos azules comenzaron a moverse de acuerdo con sus instrucciones, uno de los sensores sentados en la mesa del mapa y responsable de proyectar el rojo que representa los transportes entrantes informó: "Señor, todos los transportes entrantes están aumentando su velocidad. No creo que nuestras reservas que se dirigen a las zonas de aterrizaje fantasma lleguen a tiempo ".

La cara de Fuyou se preocupó al darse cuenta de que los transportes acelerados significaban que el enemigo probablemente tenía sus propios sensores que habían detectado que las fuerzas Amenin se movían como Shikamaru había ordenado, y esperaban llegar a sus zonas de aterrizaje antes de llegar. Lo que le informó que también era probable que el enemigo tuviera fuerzas ocultas dentro de los transportes que ella había leído como vacías, y que confiaban en que esas fuerzas serían suficientes para manejar a los defensores actuales que esperaban para saludarlos. Dispuesta a admitir que estaba equivocada, ordenó: "Dígales a los defensores que esperan en las Zonas Tres, Cuatro y Cinco que esperen fuerzas enemigas más fuertes de lo previsto. Necesitan aguantar hasta que lleguen los refuerzos.

Shikamaru asintió con la cabeza hacia el Amenin contento de ver que estaba a bordo. Mirando hacia Ino intencionadamente, pensó: "Dile a Kukaku que está despierta. Debería estar más cerca de una de las zonas de aterrizaje sospechosas.

Ino asintió y un momento después apareció otro punto gris en el mapa antes de comenzar a dirigirse hacia la zona de aterrizaje más cercana. Estaba a punto de dirigir su atención al grupo de puntos rojos que se acercaban a Battlefield One, ya que si su teoría era correcta, lanzarían más Putple Zetsu bastante pronto, ya que se estaban acercando a donde habían estado los transportes anteriores cuando habían liberado a sus pasajeros. Sin embargo, uno de los sensores en la mesa gritó: "¡Señor!"

"Relájate, te dije ..."

"Sé cuál se supone que es la nueva firma de chakra", dijo el sensor rápidamente, "Sin embargo, uno de los transportes que se dirige a la Zona Cinco se ha interrumpido repentinamente y se dirige hacia la Zona Cuatro".

Shikamaru frunció el ceño mientras se enfocaba en el mapa, y sintió que la situación no era exactamente como la había descrito Ame-nin ya que el transporte no se dirigía a la Zona Cuatro, sino que se dirigía directamente hacia el Bijuu que se había revelado y estaba actualmente yendo hacia allí. Sin estar seguro de lo que eso significaba, se dirigió hacia Karin para preguntar: "¿Es ese transporte uno de los que te hace sentir mal?" Recibiendo un asentimiento, dirigió sus pensamientos hacia Ino, "Dile a Kukaku que tenga cuidado. Lo que sea que esté en los tableros parece tener rencor. Lo que no debería ser posible.

Ino asintió con la cabeza, pero luego frunció el ceño mientras transmitía mentalmente: "Dice que los dejen venir".

Shikamaru sintió un pico de preocupación por la respuesta de Bijuu, pero pensó que si algo en el planeta merecía tener un sentido de confianza en sus habilidades, sería un Bijuu. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera pensar más sobre el asunto, un sensor gritó: "Señor, los transportes que se dirigen hacia Battlefield One están liberando sus contenidos en el aire".

"¿Cuántos?" El Nara preguntó seguro de la respuesta que recibiría.

"Todos ellos", respondió el hombre.

Al ver la primera parte de la teoría de que se había materializado, observó que los puntos se acercaban a las otras zonas con la sombría anticipación de un jugador de Hold'em que había apostado todo y había volteado sus cartas y descubrió que su oponente tenía el mano ligeramente más fuerte después de jugar las primeras tres cartas comunitarias. Sin embargo, con algunas cartas por aparecer, tenía la esperanza de que cuando el polvo se asentara resultaría que eran ellos los que tenían la mano más fuerte. Sin embargo, comenzó a tener dudas de que ese fuera el caso cuando Karin se le acercó para decirle: "Estoy sintiendo un nuevo grupo de transportes que se dirigen hacia la ciudad. Es mucho más pequeño que los otros, pero están entrando en calor ". Shikamaru asintió sombríamente.

Hanabi se paró al lado de su padre y, en muchos sentidos, sintió su sombra, mientras ella y los otros Hyuuga vigilaban a los civiles que habían aparecido en uno de los refugios temporales mientras los procesaban. Estaban ubicados en tierra firme y desde Ame en dirección a Konoha. El refugio temporal estaba compuesto por una docena de grandes edificios de madera estilo auditorio que habían sido construidos por un Anbu con el Wood Release Kekkei Genkai. Estos edificios, que estaban ocultos por un genjutsu, estaban unidos a túneles ocultos que conducían a una gran caverna subterránea central donde los civiles, una vez despejados por el Amenin estacionado con los Hyuuga dentro de los edificios, serían enviados. Según su padre,

Aún así, había sido el Hyuuga quien se había encontrado en peligro cuando los civiles aparecieron por primera vez, ya que casi se habían amotinado. A pesar de que había varios Ame-nin estacionados en cada edificio para saludar y calmar a la multitud, los Chunin que habían estado tratando de explicar la situación a los civiles justificadamente asustados no habían podido proyectar una presencia tranquilizadora. Hanabi notó que su padre y los demás miembros de la Rama Principal asumían una postura defensiva para sofocar a los civiles con fuerza. Sin embargo, todos los ojos se movieron hacia Hinata mientras aplaudía, lo que había producido una explosión en el oído debido al chakra con el que los había encerrado.

Vestida con un kimono y parada en el centro del gran escritorio de la caja, donde muchos Ameinin se sentaban detrás para procesar a los civiles, había gritado en voz alta, pero con serenidad: "Damas y caballeros, les insto a mantener la calma. Entendemos que tienes miedo, pero el pánico solo resultará en un daño innecesario para que te suceda ". Hanabi observó que muchos de los civiles comenzaron a relajarse, lo que le permitió a su hermana explicar con más detalle: "Te han teletransportado aquí para tu protección. Por favor, acércate al Ame-nin que está sentado detrás de mí para ser procesado y una vez que lo hayas hecho, serás acompañado al refugio real.

Uno de los civiles gritó: "¿Por qué están los Hyuuga aquí de todos modos?"

Hinata había estado a punto de responder, pero Hiashi dio un paso adelante sin querer dejar que su hija tomara la iniciativa: "Su Lady Konan nos ha pedido que actuemos como un detalle de protección. Existe la posibilidad de que la Resistencia Salamandra haya deslizado a algunos de sus miembros a la aldea cuando se activó el jutsu de teletransportación. Un murmullo nervioso se elevó entre la multitud, que ignoró cuando dijo: "Con ese hecho en mente, si llevas alguna arma sería mejor declararlo ahora. No volveremos a preguntar, y someteremos a aquellos que llevan cualquiera con extrema prisa y prejuicio ".

Hanabi mantuvo su visión en la multitud ya que sabía que el motivo de su padre por ser tan directo había sido fumar cualquier agente oculto. Naturalmente, muchos de los civiles habían mirado a su alrededor mientras se preguntaban si había enemigos entre ellos, pero Hanabi tuvo pocos problemas para detectar a varios cuyas miradas habían cambiado sin la maravilla sin rumbo. Particularmente porque todos habían aterrizado en un hombre, reconociendo que probablemente era el líder, y sus subordinados estaban buscando órdenes. El hombre que ella había marcado como líder, aunque no se delató, aunque cuando se llevó la mano a la cara como para frotar su barba, notó que sus dedos se movían para mostrar diferentes números. En ese momento, varios de los shinobi que había marcado de repente levantaron la mano para declarar que llevaban armas.

Los civiles rápidamente le dieron cierta distancia al shinobi revelado mientras se acercaban con las manos en alto. Hanabi estaba algo sorprendida por su comportamiento, así que cuando varios miembros de la Rama se mudaron para detenerlos para llevarlos a un área de espera afuera, activó su Byakugan y notó que su padre también lo había hecho. Centrándose en los hombres que los miembros de su clan estaban buscando, era fácil ver que llevaban armas escondidas debajo de sus ropas. Lo que explicaron como su ser Ame-nin que se había tomado el día libre para disfrutar de la celebración. Era una mentira obvia, pero una que explicaría su renuncia sin luchar. Lo cual, al cambiar su enfoque al que había marcado como líder, vio que a primera vista parecía desarmado, pero al ajustar su visión vio que su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sellos. Pasando su mirada por encima de la multitud, detectó otra docena que estaba cubierta de focas de manera similar. Al darse cuenta de que parecían mayores y más experimentados que el shinobi que se había rendido, sospechó que los miembros de la Resistencia Salamandra opinaban que Byakugan solo detectaría las armas no selladas.

"Padre", había dicho Hanabi cuando estaba a punto de preguntar por qué no se movían contra el shinobi cuyas armas estaban selladas.

Pero, su padre la interrumpió como él había dicho: "Gracias por su cooperación. Ahora avance de manera ordenada para ser procesado "

Hanabi frunció el ceño al principio, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que ambas partes esperaban que algunos de los civiles fueran expulsados antes de enfrentarse entre sí. Esto se hizo bastante evidente para ella ya que los miembros de la Resistencia Salamandra que todavía estaban entre ellos se habían mudado al fondo de la sala. Para su sorpresa, a Hinata no parecía importarle que su padre se interpusiera en su momento, ya que ella simplemente sonrió suavemente mientras los civiles se movían hacia el escritorio en el que estaba parada, y se dejó caer al suelo, donde comenzó a caminar. la multitud mientras ella continuaba calmando a los civiles.

Hanabi se reenfocó en el presente ya que la mayoría de los civiles en su edificio ya habían sido procesados, lo que significaba que pronto el shinobi enemigo necesitaría hacer su movimiento. Sospechaba que la razón por la que habían esperado tanto era para facilitar la protección de los civiles ubicados debajo como rehenes, ya que si lograban dominar a los defensores que manejaban el procesamiento y llegar al túnel, tendrían efectivamente a la mayoría de los civiles. en lugar de solo un edificio de valor. Potencialmente, también significaría que solo un grupo necesitaría tener éxito, ya que era lógico que el área central de reunión estuviera ligeramente protegida teniendo en cuenta las precauciones que habían tomado para eliminar a Shinobi Oculto.

Aún así, a medida que el número de civiles que quedaban por procesar se había reducido a nada, el líder del escuadrón de infiltración había tratado de infiltrar a uno de sus shinobi en el área central. Sin embargo, aunque el Amenin lo había procesado y permitió que el hombre entrara. Ko Hyuuga lo había seguido hasta el pasillo que conducía al túnel, quien había regresado varios minutos después. Desde entonces, había sido la primera vez que un Hyuuga había entrado en el túnel con alguien que había sido procesado, el líder enemigo probablemente se había dado cuenta de que sabían exactamente quién todavía tenía armas.

Hanabi había esperado que el Líder dejara caer la farsa y ordenara a sus fuerzas atacar, pero pensó que lo que lo detuvo fue Hinata, que casi parecía ignorar el peligro mientras continuaba consolando a los civiles. Cuando su hermana se mudó a un grupo de civiles, que estaban parados en el centro de una formación de shinobi disfrazados, Hanabi quiso gritar una advertencia. Especialmente cuando el líder la miró fijamente y pareció tomar la decisión de tomarla como rehén en un intento de obligar a la Hyuuga a retroceder.

Hinata parecía no darse cuenta cuando le dijo al grupo de ciudadanos Ame: "Por favor, dirígete al frente. Hay una abertura en una de las ventanas.

Recibió un asentimiento del grupo que se alejó hacia uno de los Amenin que acababa de terminar de procesar una pequeña familia. Tan pronto como despejaron al enemigo Shinobi, el líder del escuadrón de Infiltración dio una señal y todos los miembros restantes activaron sus sellos. Hanabi perdió de vista a su hermana en el humo mientras el shinobi a su alrededor se armaba, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera activar su Byakugan para rectificar el asunto. Los hombres y el humo que rodeaban a Hinata quedaron impresionados mientras usaba la rotación.

Al terminar el jutsu, Hinata cargó contra el siguiente oponente más cercano y lo golpeó varias veces en los brazos haciendo que las espadas con las que se había armado se escaparan de sus manos ahora inútiles. Luego se dio la vuelta detrás de él cuando él trató de patearla, y donde ella entregó una palma de la mano a la espalda del hombre, enviándolo volando hacia una kunoichi que se había estado moviendo para atacarla por detrás.

Hanabi se sobrepuso a la sorpresa de que su hermana luchara contra el enemigo junto con el otro Hyuuga y se lanzó hacia adelante junto a su padre. Pero pronto se interrumpió para atacar a uno de los hombres que Hinata había enviado a volar con su rotación inicial. El hombre grande estaba armado con un hacha que empuñaba con una mano, que trató de enterrar en su cráneo. Sin embargo, ella logró esquivar el golpe. Sin embargo, cuando trató de moverse para golpear su brazo cuando desapareció, se vio obligada a inclinarse hacia atrás cuando él ajustó su arma y trató de golpearla con un golpe de revés. Se inclinó hacia atrás para evitar que el hacha se enterrara en su pecho, y cuando pasó sobre ella, se enderezó mientras intentaba moverse nuevamente. Sin embargo, su oponente levantó la rodilla y la golpeó en la barbilla. Se tambaleó hacia atrás, y cuando recuperó el rumbo, Podía sentir a su oponente derribar su hacha sobre ella nuevamente. Antes de que la alcanzara, ella giró y una cúpula de chakra la rodeó, que cuando el hacha hizo contacto con él, provocó que saltaran chispas antes de liberarlo de su mano. Al terminar su jutsu, Hanabi se dejó caer en una postura baja antes de lanzarse hacia adelante para golpear los puntos de chakra del hombre en su pecho y estómago. Él se tambaleó hacia atrás cuando ella se detuvo, antes de caer de rodillas y caer de bruces.

Aunque el hombre todavía estaba vivo, Hanabi confiaba en que permanecería fuera de la lucha en el futuro previsible mientras buscaba otro oponente. Sin embargo, resultó no ser necesario ya que su clan había demostrado por qué se consideraba el más fuerte dentro de Konoha. Sin embargo, se sintió bastante decepcionada por su actuación, especialmente cuando notó un rastro de cuerpos inconscientes en la estela de su hermana que le indicaba que Hinata los había despachado. Su padre también había enviado a varios miembros de la Resistencia Salamandra antes de eliminar también al líder.

Hanabi se unió a su padre cuando los otros miembros de la Rama y la Familia Principal comenzaron a recoger a sus prisioneros discapacitados. Mientras tanto, su hermana comenzó a regresar con los civiles restantes con la intención de calmarlos. Sin embargo, la atención de Hanabi se desvió repentinamente cuando uno de los miembros de la Resistencia gritó: "¡Quítame las manos de encima!" mientras golpeaba a Ko, quien parecía haber estado en el proceso de atar al hombre, derribándolo. Para sorpresa de Hanabi, el hombre resultó ser el único contra el que había luchado, y con quien ella sentía que aún no podía moverse. Sin embargo, este no resultó ser el caso mientras cargaba hacia Hinata, agarrando su hacha mientras lo hacía.

Los ojos de su hermana se abrieron de par en par cuando la repentina amenaza la tomó por sorpresa, pero rápidamente se recuperó para ponerse de pie cuando el hombre levantó la mano para enterrar su hacha en ella. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera probar las defensas de Hinata, de repente fue sorprendido y enviado a toda velocidad a una pared. Su cuerpo se estrelló contra las pesadas tablas de madera lo suficientemente fuerte como para que él se incrustara en ellas. Pero de manera más impresionante, el cráter que había aparecido alrededor de su cadáver tenía la forma de una mano.

Hanabi se centró en su padre, que había disparado el jutsu, y todavía estaba en su posición con la mano extendida. Ella notó que algunos de los miembros de la Casa Principal parecían sorprendidos por su defensa de Hinata, pero él no les prestó atención cuando desactivó su Byakugan, y comenzó a moverse hacia el frente del edificio una vez más. Cuando pasó junto a ella, Hanabi esperaba que la reprendiera debido a que parecía que ella no había tratado adecuadamente a su oponente, pero él simplemente pasó junto a ella en silencio. Sin embargo, encontró su silencio más desconcertante ya que se imaginaba que la única razón por la que él no lo había hecho era para poder criticarla en privado para no debilitar su posición con respecto a convertirse en Clan Head.

Suspiró al anticipar el entrenamiento al que sería sometida como resultado, pero pensó que se lo merecía debido a su pobre desempeño. Estaba a punto de mudarse a Ko para disculparse ya que sentía que todo el incidente era culpa suya y porque el miembro de la Familia Branch la había protegido a menudo en su juventud. Pero, descubrió que Hinata ya se había acercado a él. Sin embargo, cuando Hinata lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, se sorprendió al descubrir que, aunque inicialmente parecía disculparse, después de que su hermana le hubiera dicho que no se preocupara y comenzara a regresar hacia los civiles, una rápida mirada de desilusión apareció en su rostro. Sin embargo, desapareció en un instante dejándola preguntarse si lo había imaginado. Algo que le resultó fácil de creer desde que Hinata comenzó a consolar a los civiles restantes,

Girando para seguir a su padre, Hanabi se preguntó qué era lo que le faltaba a Hinata, lo que hizo que la Familia Branch estuviera tan dispuesta a seguirla. Dado que, aunque era fácil creer que lo estaban haciendo porque sentían que respaldar que Hinata se convirtiera en la Cabeza del Clan sería lo más beneficioso para ellos, para ella era fácil ver que realmente se llevaron con su hermana. Cuando notó cómo los civiles comenzaron a calmarse por la mera presencia de su hermana, sintió que resaltaba que había algo que Hinata había ganado en los últimos años que no podría aprender de las lecciones de su padre. Y a menos que lo obtuviera por sí misma, era probable que incluso si finalmente comenzara a dirigir el Clan Hyuuga, probablemente nunca lo lideraría realmente.

Kukaku había llegado fácilmente a la Zona de Desembarco Cuatro antes de que el enemigo se transportara, pero cuando cerraron, comenzó a sentir una sensación familiar proveniente de ellos. Ella trató de averiguar dónde lo había sentido antes, pero pensó que no importaba lo que sea que el enemigo tuviera bajo la manga, simplemente se ocuparía de eso. Mientras esperaba que los transportes estuvieran dentro del alcance, sintió que su impaciencia se encendía, lo que atribuyó a lo libidinosa que se sentía, lo que atribuyó a que aún no había recibido noticias de Sannomiya las últimas veces que le había enviado solicitudes para reunirse. . Por supuesto, sabía que podría haber llamado a cualquiera de sus parejas anteriores, o incluso haber encontrado una nueva, cosa que había estado tentada de hacer durante los pocos días que había estado en Amegakure, después de haber sido la última Bijuu en llegar. Pero,

No podía explicar exactamente cuál era la sensación de vacío que experimentaría después del sexo, aunque parecía haberse vuelto más y más pronunciada después de cada encuentro. Lo que supuso era por qué había estado tan decidida a que Sannomiya fuera quien apagara el fuego que ardía dentro de ella, ya que generalmente era después del sexo con él donde sentía que la sensación de vacío estaba más cerca de llenarse. No estaba segura de describirlo exactamente como amor, pero sospechaba que había algo en el hombre que quería poseer y, a su vez, esperaba que él también lo poseyera. Sintió que el deseo era probablemente lo más cercano que había llegado a comprender lo que había obligado a su hermano a entregarse a Naruto.

Kukaku apretó los dientes cuando se imaginó al hombre rubio, ya que todavía estaba enojada con él por el vestuario que le había entregado después de que casi había matado a un Aburame durante el ataque de Furofuki contra Konoha. Aún así, estaba dispuesta a admitir que al menos él tenía agallas, ya que cuando se decidió que el Bijuu ayudaría a Amegakure, él le había pedido personalmente que lo ayudara. Sin embargo, ella casi se negó cuando le preguntó con sarcasmo si él no estaría preocupado de que ella lastimara a las personas que buscaban proteger. Particularmente como Nel, había soltado una risa infantil mientras respondía que lo haría, pero teniendo en cuenta que las personas a las que se enfrentaban eran definitivamente enemigos, ella no necesitaría contenerse. Naturalmente, su respuesta la había enfurecido, pero su orgullo no había estado dispuesta a dejarla admitir tanto, que si se hubiera negado a ayudar,

"Le mostraré a ese bastardo por qué debería arrodillarse y rogarme que me una a su pequeño grupo de amantes", pensó Kukaku para sí misma mientras extendía su mano hacia un lado y comenzaba a generar una bola de magma. Sin embargo, al darse cuenta de lo que sus pensamientos habían implicado, se corrigió rápidamente, "No es que alguna vez acepte. Todo lo que quiero es que él haga es reconocer que sería afortunado de tenerme ... "Kukaku frunció el ceño ya que sus pensamientos nuevamente parecerían implicar que había algo que deseaba de Uzumaki, pero lo hizo a un lado mientras lo hacía. se centró en el transporte más cercano y decidió tranquilizarse al involucrarse en algo de violencia.

Kukaku enfrió la capa exterior de la bola de magma que había creado para que se formara una capa de roca en el exterior. Luego lo arrojó una vez para tener una idea del peso, antes de atraparlo y tirarlo al transporte más cercano cuando comenzó a aterrizar. Su granada de magma se estrelló contra el parabrisas donde, debido a los gases que el núcleo de magma caliente todavía líquido estaba creando, la capa exterior explotó y envió metralla volando por todas partes. Ella sonrió mientras el parabrisas restante estaba salpicado de pedazos de roca volando, que imaginó que habían desgarrado al piloto. El transporte comenzó a girar fuera de control antes de estrellarse contra el suelo. Estaba a punto de concentrarse en otro de los transportes que se acercaban cuando el Ameinin a su alrededor comenzó a dispararles jutsu, ya que aunque había sentido algo desagradable sobre el que había derribado, ella asumió que lo que sea que hubiera estado adentro estaba ciertamente muerto. Sin embargo, por encima del sonido de los motores de los transportes caídos desgarrándose, el área se llenó con el sonido del metal que se desgarró. Un momento después, una gran forma en forma de serpiente surgió de la parte superior del transporte, que al inclinar su máscara Noh hacia ella causó que Kukaku volviera a una misión más de quince años antes, donde se había enfrentado a numerosas criaturas. Consciente del peligro que representaban, ella gritó mentalmente: "Oye, Yamanaka, debes llevar a todos los bateadores pesados al lugar de aterrizaje donde ese sensor tuyo te dice que te sientes mal". Una gran forma de serpiente surgió de la parte superior del transporte, que al inclinar su máscara Noh hacia ella causó que Kukaku volviera a una misión más de quince años antes, donde se había enfrentado a numerosas criaturas. Consciente del peligro que representaban, ella gritó mentalmente: "Oye, Yamanaka, debes llevar a todos los bateadores pesados al lugar de aterrizaje donde ese sensor tuyo te dice que te sientes mal". Una gran forma de serpiente surgió de la parte superior del transporte, que al inclinar su máscara Noh hacia ella causó que Kukaku volviera a una misión más de quince años antes, donde se había enfrentado a numerosas criaturas. Consciente del peligro que representaban, ella gritó mentalmente: "Oye, Yamanaka, debes llevar a todos los bateadores pesados al lugar de aterrizaje donde ese sensor tuyo te dice que te sientes mal".

"Ya estamos enviando refuerzos a esas áreas ahora", respondió Ino con calma.

"No son estos tontos de Ame, sino un verdadero poder de fuego", gritó Kukaku mientras observaba cómo las Colas Cero se liberaban de los restos y creaban varios brazos que se dispararon para enganchar a varios Ame-nin que se habían movido para atacarlo. Los brazos lograron agarrar a dos de los shinobi que lucharon por liberarse, pero de repente se aflojaron cuando se les drenó el chakra. La bestia volvió su atención hacia ella, que fue cuando Kukaku levantó la mano y un rayo de luz salió disparado que golpeó a la criatura en el centro de la máscara. La máscara se hizo añicos por la explosión, haciendo que el resto de la criatura comenzara a desvanecerse.

Dirigiendo su mirada hacia el cielo, observó cómo varias colas cero comenzaron a caer de sus transportes antes de que incluso comenzaran a aterrizar. Las criaturas al golpear el suelo, se lanzaron hacia el no preparado Ame-nin mientras agarraban a los shinobi gritando para comenzar a drenarles el chakra. "Concéntrate en las máscaras", le gritó a la Ame-nin cercana mientras cargaba hacia una de las criaturas más cercanas. Inmediatamente se enfocó en ella, e imaginó que comenzó a salivar con la comida que representaba para ella. Desde su cuerpo, docenas de manos dispararon hacia ella, pero ella se deslizó fácilmente a través de ellas hasta que se enfrentó rápidamente. Con lo cual ella sacó las espadas atadas a la parte baja de su espalda y la cortó a través de la máscara. La criatura gritó mientras trataba de alejarse de ella. pero ella saltó sobre él y apuntó su mano hacia su cabeza donde disparó otra poderosa explosión de luz que destruyó la mitad delantera de la criatura. Lo que comenzó a desvanecerse cuando ella aterrizó.

Se concentró en los Amein y notó varias brechas en sus líneas, que sospechaba que habían sido obra de Zero-tails que se habían dirigido a la ciudad, y probablemente estaban buscando a los defensores ubicados allí. Principalmente las numerosas firmas de chakra grandes. Una nueva voz apareció en su mente que decía: "Lady Kukaku, esta es Shikamaru Nara. Ino ha vinculado nuestras mentes cuando dice que parece que te has enfrentado a estas criaturas antes.

"Sí, fue cuando fui sellado dentro del último Jinchuriki para retenerme", respondió Kukaku, "Fue enviado en una misión a una ciudad en la Tierra del Hierro que sospechábamos que estaba trabajando con un ninja desaparecido que nos ordenaron eliminar. Resultó que prácticamente toda la ciudad estaba trabajando para él, y cuando allanamos el laboratorio, encontramos docenas de estas cosas que procedieron a atacarnos ".

Otra voz que ella reconoció cuando Naruto intervino cuando dijo: "Shikamaru, acabo de encontrarme con un montón de esas cosas de cola cero que el bastardo Shinno selló en Amaru".

"Apoya a Naruto", respondió Nara, "Kukaku también tiene algo de experiencia con ellos. Por favor continua."

"Mira, para resumir la historia", dijo rápidamente el Bijuu de cuatro colas, "Necesitas destruir las máscaras. Pero, se volverá más difícil cuanto más chakra roben. Me las arreglé para destruir a todos los que encontré en ese entonces ... "

" Excepto uno, lo tomo ", dijo Shikamaru.

Lo que provocó que Bijuu frunciera el ceño cuando preguntó: "¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"Porque, como se dijo anteriormente, parece que uno de los transportes se dirige directamente hacia ti, y si creo que es correcto, eso significa que estás a punto de reunirte con ese sobreviviente. Ten cuidado."

La presencia de Shikamaru se desvaneció del enlace, y de repente el comandante del Ame-nin más cercano a ella comenzó a gritar: «Retrocede. Se nos ordena reagruparnos dentro de la ciudad. Si alguna de estas criaturas te persigue, concentra todos tus esfuerzos en destruir las máscaras ".

Cuando todos los Amein comenzaron a saltar, dejando en claro que era una orden permanente para toda la fuerza defensiva. La atención de Kukaku fue atraída hacia un transporte que parecía volar directamente hacia ella. Ella se preparó para disparar un jutsu para destruirlo, sin embargo, decidió no hacerlo, ya que se estrelló por su propia cuenta. Sin embargo, debido al ángulo en el que había entrado, el transporte continuó deslizándose por el suelo hacia ella. Aún así, sintió que no era una gran amenaza, ya que comenzó a disminuir, y sospechaba que se detendría antes de alcanzarla. Lo que resultó ser el caso, pero antes de que se detuviera por completo, notó que algo cargaba en el parabrisas desde el interior.

Sin embargo, en lugar de las cicatrices de Zero-tails sobrevivientes de su encuentro anterior con las criaturas, lo que se estrelló a través del parabrisas fue una mujer de cabeza rosa a la que le faltaba un brazo, y la miró con ojos asesinos mientras navegaba por el aire hacia ella. . Kukaku levantó su espada, para golpear la de la mujer, que aterrizó con gracia detrás de ella. Kukaku se encontró con la mirada casi enloquecida del único ojo de la mujer al notar la cicatriz que recorría su ojo izquierdo.

Kukaku escuchó el sonido de deslizarse detrás de ella y asumió que las colas cero también aparecían a través del parabrisas. Pero sintió que sería un error apartar los ojos de la mujer, ya que podía sentir la intención asesina hirviéndola. La mirada de la mujer tampoco se apartó de ella, aunque preguntó: "¿Es esta la que sentiste?"

"Cuatro colas", dijo la criatura como respondiendo a la mujer, aunque probablemente también estaba confirmando la identidad de Kukaku.

Kukaku frunció el ceño ante el reconocimiento de su chakra, ya que sabía que había cambiado un poco al tomar su forma actual. Aunque sospechaba que Zero-tails podría estar llegando a la conclusión de que habría cambiado debido a la muerte de su anfitrión anterior, y suponiendo que podría ser una nueva jinchuriki. Sin embargo, Kukaku no fue capaz de reflexionar sobre el asunto más allá de eso, ya que la mujer tomó las palabras de la criatura como confirmación y se lanzó hacia ella con una alegría asesina en los ojos.

Kisame disparó un jutsu de bomba de tiburón hacia un grupo de Ame-nin en retirada desde el transporte en el que había viajado y se maravilló de lo bien que se sentía poder usar chakra nuevamente ya que había necesitado usar un sello de supresión de chakra ya que él y A las otras fuerzas mercenarias de la segunda ola se les había ordenado enmascarar sus firmas de chakra. Al bajar de la rampa del transporte, sintió una oleada de desilusión por la facilidad con que los Zero-Tails habían roto las posiciones defensivas que los Amein habían tratado de establecer. Sin embargo, se encogió de hombros al adivinar que eso solo significaba que podía abandonar a los otros ninjas desaparecidos que ahora surgían en la ciudad a favor de completar su verdadera misión. Estaba contento por ello, ya que Tobi le había informado que en lugar de ayudar a las fuerzas de la Aldea de la Oscuridad,

Aunque no era un gran sensor, cerró los ojos y se unió a su espada viviente Samehada y sintió que sus sentidos se expandían. Aunque no en la forma de un sensor típico, sino similar a un animal olfateando el aire en busca de su próxima comida. Podía detectar varias firmas de chakras poderosas ubicadas dentro de Ame, pero como estaban muy juntas, sospechaba que si había alguna jinchuriki entre ellas sería un conflicto demasiado caótico para que él lograra extraer una. Sin embargo, luego comenzó a sentir uno cerca, y lo reconoció como perteneciente al anfitrión de las dos colas desde que se habían cruzado después de que él y Sasuke habían secuestrado al anfitrión de las ocho colas. Por la forma en que su chakra estaba ardiendo, parecía que ella estaba en combate, y él podía decir que su oponente tampoco era encorvada en el departamento de poder. Aunque ansioso por una revancha, consideró evitarla a favor de moverse contra lo que asumió que era el anfitrión de las Siete Colas que luchaban en la primera zona de aterrizaje. Particularmente ya que según la información que le habían dado, era probable que el jinchuriki de dos colas luchara contra el Raikage, que no estaría dispuesto a entregarla. Sin embargo, al sentir que otro chakra familiar se acercaba a los dos combatientes desde el mar, decidió dirigirse en esa dirección después de todo, pensando que si el Raikage no estaba dispuesto a hacer un trato, tal vez un compañero desaparecido lo haría. quien no estaría exactamente dispuesto a entregarla. Sin embargo, al sentir que otro chakra familiar se acercaba a los dos combatientes desde el mar, decidió dirigirse en esa dirección después de todo, pensando que si el Raikage no estaba dispuesto a hacer un trato, tal vez un compañero desaparecido lo haría. quien no estaría exactamente dispuesto a entregarla. Sin embargo, al sentir que otro chakra familiar se acercaba a los dos combatientes desde el mar, decidió dirigirse en esa dirección después de todo, pensando que si el Raikage no estaba dispuesto a hacer un trato, tal vez un compañero desaparecido lo haría.

Aizen observó desde el techo de un almacén cercano cómo Kisame salía del campo de batalla, y comenzó a dirigirse hacia donde él y Kaname deberían haber estado ayudando al Raikage contra Yugitp. Un hecho que Tosen le recordó cuando el hombre ciego declaró: "Al Raikage no le agradará que nos hayamos desviado de sus instrucciones. Por lo que puedo sentir, está luchando contra Yugito ".

"No importa", respondió con desdén. Luego volvió a mirar a Zero-Tails detrás de él, que estaba actualmente atrapado en un genjutsu y agregó: "Si muere, entonces no hay nada de qué preocuparse, y si sobrevive, pero pierde las dos colas, entonces podré calmarlo explicando lo necesario que era para nosotros tener en nuestras manos una de estas criaturas ".

Kaname volvió su mirada ciega hacia la criatura que Aizen había sometido fácilmente cuando dice: "¿Puedo preguntar por qué? No se siente tan poderoso, de hecho, la única razón por la que los noté cuando se acercaron los transportes fue porque se sienten vacíos ".

Aizen no se molestó en mirar hacia Kaname y respondió: "Eso es porque en cierto sentido lo son. Un recipiente vacío que existe y que no existe al mismo tiempo, que si se aprovecha adecuadamente me acercará un paso más a eliminar mis limitaciones. Un objetivo que se ha retrasado demasiado debido a los Kiri e Iwa-nin que robaron el pergamino que contenía el secreto de crear estas criaturas ".

Kaname, mientras entendía a qué se refería el hombre al que realmente era leal, sin embargo declaró: "Aún así, a menos que puedas demostrar cómo planeas usarlo como arma para Kumo. Dudo que Ay te permita disfrutar de tus propios experimentos.

Riéndose despectivamente por un momento, Aizen respondió: "Ahora que tengo en mis manos este, hará que los logros que hice con el Proyecto Persona parezcan pequeños en comparación. Después de todo, mi objetivo real con esos sujetos era crear una criatura similar a esta. Basado en lo que aprendimos del que apareció durante el incidente de Sky Country con Konoha, supuse que requería un período de incubación en un anfitrión. Sin embargo, ese no parece ser el caso, y explicaría por qué considero que esos temas son fracasos. En cambio, parecería que estos ceros se colocaron en hosts completamente formados para fortalecerlos. De lo contrario, parecen ser como este, allí, pero no allí. Hueco por así decirlo. Una voluntad que consume chakra para crearse más plenamente ".

Kaname permaneció estoico, pero podía ver por qué Aizen no tenía miedo de sufrir la ira del Raikage ya que el líder de Kumo se había deleitado con los resultados del Proyecto Persona, e incluso planeó usarlos durante los próximos Exámenes Chunin. Si Aizen podía entregar algo que sentía que estaba incluso un paso por encima de eso, entonces se imaginó que el Raikage perdonaría al hombre sin importar la transgresión. Sin embargo, consciente de que había otro problema que debía abordarse, dijo: "Con Kisame dirigiéndose hacia Raikage y Yugito, puede resultar difícil llegar al barco que se supone que debe llegar allí. Sin mencionar que puede resultar más fácil ganarse el perdón del Raikage si dejamos a Ame por nuestra cuenta y afirmamos que tuvimos problemas ".

"Estoy de acuerdo", declaró Aizen antes de agregar, "Además, dado que Anbu y la tripulación no son conscientes de lo que realmente sucede dentro de la bóveda. No tener que explicarme al Raikage frente a ellos significará que no necesitaremos tomar medidas drásticas para silenciarlos. El Raikage puede ser tan protector con sus hombres a veces, que casi anula su deseo de poder. Ahora, ¿qué tal si vas a preguntarle a uno de esos pilotos allá abajo si serán tan amables como para llevarnos a casa?

Tosen inclinó la cabeza antes de desaparecer para hacer exactamente eso, dejando a Aizen en sus pensamientos. Sintiéndose eufórico de que después de tanto tiempo finalmente sería capaz de dar el siguiente paso en su viaje a la divinidad, decidió unirse a Tosen para asegurar uno de los transportes, ya que rara vez se soltaba y en el futuro tales tareas serían fácilmente logrado con un chasquido de sus dedos. Al aparecer detrás de uno de los mercenarios encargados de vigilar las máquinas de aire vacías y sus tripulaciones, enterró su espada en la espalda de ese hombre, causando que su víctima gimiera y alertó a sus compañeros. Preparándose para defenderse, sonrió mientras pensaba en lo lejos que había llegado desde que desertó de la Tierra del Hierro, que parecía una vida atrás, y debido a que su apariencia no reflejaba su edad real estaba bastante cerca de ser el caso. Todavía, sabía que aún tenía mucho más que hacer, así que después de despachar fácilmente a los guardias que protegían el transporte que había decidido tomar, se preparó para defenderlo de los otros mercenarios cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaban siendo atacados. Pero, en su afán por llevarse el premio a casa, terminó cobrándoles porque pensó que la mejor y más rápida defensa sería una ofensiva total.

Capítulo 90: Arco de venganza: Operación: Kill Konan Parte IV


	90. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 90

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío. Además, esta historia es una ficción de limón, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan. Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora. Gracias.

Capítulo 90: Arco de Venganza: Operación: Mata a Konan Parte IV

Cyan saltó hacia atrás cuando las Colas Cero que enfrentó brotaron de varios brazos que trató de usar para atraparla. Se las arregló para evitarlos, ya que muchos se estrellaron contra el suelo donde había estado parada. Sin embargo, muchos lograron detenerse en seco cuando las manos al final del brazo alargado se inclinaron hacia ella. Debido a que todavía estaba en el aire, sabía que no podría maniobrar para evitarlos. Pero, justo cuando estaban a punto de rodearla, Mila apareció varios pies delante de ella. La mujer de piel oscura trajo la espada que blandió sobre los brazos cortándolos antes de que pudieran engancharla, permitiéndole aterrizar hacia la parte posterior del gran patio donde ella, Mila y Emilou ya habían despachado a varias de las criaturas.

La bestia Zero Tailed dejó escapar un grito de dolor, ya que usó los brazos que habían extrañado a Cyan antes para atacar la nueva amenaza. Sin embargo, aunque Mila levantó su espada a una posición de guardia, nunca la alcanzaron cuando Emilou aterrizó cerca de ella y se formó una pequeña bola de energía cerca de la punta del cuerno que sobresalía del casco blanco con forma de hueso que llevaba a la batalla. Una vez que el jutsu se cargó, disparó un rayo de energía hacia las Colas Cero que arrojó los brazos cerrados a la nada y continuó hacia el cuerpo principal. Sin embargo, aunque su objetivo había sido cierto, la criatura apartó su cara enmascarada para que el rayo de energía penetrara en su cuerpo dejando un surco profundo.

La Cola Cero dejó escapar otro rugido de dolor, antes de enfocar su mirada enmascarada en las tres mujeres. Una gran boca se formó justo detrás de su máscara que se partió cuando una bola de chakra comenzó a formarse en sus amplias fauces. La bola de chakra salió disparada y golpeó justo antes de que los tres kunoichi los volaran.

Cyan se estrelló contra la pared de uno de los edificios que rodeaban el campo de batalla y sintió como si el mundo se tambaleara mientras intentaba ponerse de pie. Solo logrando hacerlo, a pesar del vértigo que estaba sintiendo, vio a su compañero Fracción en el lado opuesto del patio. Su mirada se dirigió a Zero-Tails, que se estaba cerrando sobre las dos mujeres inconscientes. Cyan sospechaba que la bestia la estaba ignorando debido a que salivaba ante la idea de drenar a las dos mujeres de su charka y planeaba salvarla para el desierto. Con la esperanza de distraerlo, levantó la mano derecha y comenzó a juntar charka ante él. Una vez que la pelota fue lo suficientemente grande, levantó su izquierda para dirigir la explosión, que aunque estuvo tentada a ir por la máscara,

Al disparar el jutsu, el rayo golpeó las colas de cero en el lado donde había enrollado su cuerpo debajo mientras se preparaba para tragar a Mila entera. La explosión hizo un agujero en el cuerpo de la bestia, aunque rápidamente comenzó a sanar dejando tejido asustado mientras se regeneraba. Giró su mirada enmascarada hacia ella, donde la gran boca se burló de ella. Sin embargo, en lugar de acercarse a ella, simplemente creó una gran cantidad de brazos amarillos con forma de moco de su cuerpo que le envió a través del patio. Sin embargo, antes de que la alcanzaran, un hombre vestido con una capa roja cayó ante ella y comenzó a girar. Estaba cubierto de chakra amarillo que luego se convirtió en un vórtice mientras bombeaba su chakra de viento en él. Los brazos golpearon el escudo del chakra del viento y se hicieron pedazos.

Cuando los brazos se clavaron en la barrera, Naruto aterrizó junto a Cyan y la levantó fácilmente en sus brazos antes de saltar. Los Zero Tails gritaron de frustración, lo que Cyan atribuyó al hecho de que otros dos Naruto se habían ido con Mila y Emilou de manera similar mientras estaba distraído. El Naruto que la había protegido, terminó su jutsu permitiendo que varios brazos lo atraparan mientras dejaba de girar.

"Naruto", dijo Cyan cuando Zero Tails lo levantó para llevarlo hacia su boca. Estaba sorprendida de que la criatura pareciera tan decidida a tragárselo como había intentado con ella y su compañero Fracción. Pero, sospechaba que debido a la gran cantidad de chakra que contenían, la bestia sentía que era la mejor manera de secarlos lo más a fondo posible.

"Relájate Cyan," dijo el Naruto que la llevaba mientras la favorecía con una cálida sonrisa, haciéndole saber que estaba en los brazos del original.

Dirigiendo su mirada hacia las Colas Cero, observó cómo el clon parecía colapsar sobre sí mismo mientras aparecía una pequeña singularidad que separaba la máscara de la criatura antes de tirar el resto y cualquier cosa cercana que no se atornillara al suelo. Cuando el jutsu terminó, una gran bola hecha de escombros apretados se estrelló contra el suelo. Cyan lo estudió en busca de cualquier signo de que la criatura hubiera sobrevivido, pero pronto lo perdió de vista cuando Naruto la llevó a la ciudad. Estableciendo su mirada en su rostro, sintió algo de calor entrar en ella cuando los recuerdos del tiempo que había participado en una orgía de sus amantes volvieron a ella.

Rápidamente los presionó pensando que un campo de batalla no era el mejor lugar para perderse en recuerdos lujuriosos. Pero, se permitió unos momentos para ordenar sus pensamientos sobre el hombre rubio. Particularmente porque todavía se sentía confundida acerca de sus sentimientos con respecto a él, como cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente y lo encontró desaparecido, se sintió aliviada. Más tarde se enteraría de que había sido debido a que él sentía la presencia de Tifa en la mansión, y con su proximidad a Kiyomi y su historia juntos, había decidido investigar. Por lo cual Cyan no podía culparlo exactamente, sin embargo, admitiría sentirse más bien desanimada porque terminó durmiendo con ellos en lugar de regresar.

No estaba exactamente segura de por qué él lo había molestado al enterarse de dónde había ido, particularmente ante el alivio que había sentido al no estar allí cuando se despertó. Sin embargo, cuando intentó racionalizarlo, lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue que había sido su primer encuentro sexual con otras parejas, y por eso sintió que Naruto no estaba allí cuando se despertó, sin mencionar que tuvo otra cita sexual. tan poco después, esencialmente estaba trivializando su propia experiencia. Lo cual, aunque admitió para sí misma que no debería haber tenido grandes expectativas, ya que simplemente se había dejado atrapar por la emoción sexual del momento, supuso que una parte de ella todavía quería que fuera especial para el hombre rubio.

Sin embargo, justo cuando había comenzado a convencerse de que Mila y Emilou tenían razón sobre él. Naruto la había buscado y le explicó que una de las razones por las que había desaparecido esa mañana había sido porque sentía que sin la atmósfera sexual de la noche anterior su presencia probablemente la habría incomodado. Forzada a admitir que él tenía razón, sintió que los sentimientos negativos que había comenzado a acumular hacia él se evaporaron, particularmente cuando dejó en claro que él sabía que la noche había sido, si no especial, al menos memorable para ella. . Aunque, lo había atribuido principalmente a la presencia de Tier, con lo que ella habría estado de acuerdo en su mayoría. Sin embargo, el buscarla para asegurarse de transmitir que sabía que la noche anterior había significado algo para ella, sirvió como un nuevo recordatorio de la cálida sensación de que su presencia la había dejado esa noche. También sirvió para hacer su pregunta si era solo la presencia de Tier lo que había hecho que fuera una noche inolvidable para ella.

Desde esa noche, Cyan se había encontrado tratando de entender exactamente qué era lo que deseaba, y descubrió que, sinceramente, sus objetivos eran casi inexistentes. Después de todo, incluso su trabajo para la compañía Great Tree Shipping se debió a su seguimiento después de Tier, en lugar de cualquier deseo real de su parte. Sin embargo, alcanzar esa comprensión la ayudó a comprender algo que ella sentía que hacía único a Naruto, que era que priorizaba el bienestar y la felicidad de sus amantes incluso en detrimento de sus ambiciones a veces. Lo cual, como él había apoyado la elección de Mira de dejar de trabajar para avanzar en el prestigio de la Compañía de Transporte de Grandes Árboles, incluso antes de tomarla como amante, hizo que Cyan creyera que si ella hubiera querido irse para encontrarse a sí misma, él la apoyaría en esa decisión también.

Había considerado hacer exactamente eso, sentir que tal viaje podría ser beneficioso para ella. Pero, antes de tomar una decisión sobre el asunto, se enteró del inminente ataque contra Ame. Para su sorpresa, al comprender que la muerte de Naruto probablemente sería uno de los objetivos para el enemigo, había sentido el deseo de participar en la batalla. Lo que hizo que fuera un poco vergonzoso que terminara necesitando rescatarla.

Girando su atención hacia por qué había aparecido, para reenfocar sus pensamientos de ser llevada en sus fuertes brazos, ella preguntó: "¿Cómo sabías que estábamos en problemas? Pensé que estabas ayudando a otro escuadrón a alejar a los zetsu voladores que los acosaban.

La mirada de Naruto se movió hacia abajo para encontrarse con sus ojos, lo que la hizo sonrojarse cuando varios sentimientos diferentes comenzaron a mezclarse dentro de ella mientras respondía: "Lo estaba, pero ya que parecía que mi presencia estaba atrayendo a Zero Tails". Me dijeron que interrumpiera mientras los demás se retiraban al centro de la ciudad ".

"Ya veo", dijo Cyan, "Estamos actuando como cebo para mantener ocupadas a las bestias mientras las fuerzas de Ame intentan establecer una línea defensiva".

Naruto asintió, antes de responder, "Ese parece ser el caso. Seven ha quitado su sello, y ella está avanzando hacia la posición de Kukaku. Mientras, Ino fue quien me informó que parecía que ustedes tres estaban en peligro de ser invadidos.

"Estábamos bien", gritó una desagradable Emilou cuando comenzó a empujar contra el clon que la sostenía para escapar de sus brazos.

Naruto se detuvo en el techo de un edificio cerca de un cruce que conducía más profundamente al centro de Ame. El clon se unió a él, pero antes de que el que sostenía a Emilou pudiera tumbarla, recibió un codo en el pecho que hizo que se disipara y la hizo caer de espaldas. Naruto se volvió hacia la mujer mientras aún sostenía a Cyan, quien amonestó a su compañero Fracción diciendo: "Sí, nos estaba yendo tan bien que decidiste dejar que la bestia que enfrentamos te obligara a tomar una siesta y permitió que Naruto te llevara todo el camino". aquí. Donde, en lugar de agradecerle que se haya salvado de ser tragado por la criatura antes mencionada, decides hacerte el tonto al declarar algo que obviamente no es el caso ".

"Oh, sí", gritó Emilou, "Si eres tan increíble, ¿por qué estás en sus brazos?"

"Porque me gusta estar en ellos", replicó Cyan, pero comenzó a sonrojarse al darse cuenta de lo que admitía.

Emilou también parecía un poco desconcertada, pero antes de que pudiera comentar, Mila intervino: "De todos modos, ahora no parece ser el momento de discutir sobre lo que ya sucedió. Pero, para centrarnos en lo que deberíamos estar haciendo ahora ".

"De acuerdo," dijo Naruto mientras bajaba a Cyan.

Antes de que él pudiera idear un plan de acción, la voz de Ino se interrumpió cuando ella dijo mentalmente: "Hola, amante, si has terminado de jugar a ser héroe. Shikamaru dice que estás cerca de un cruce peatonal que quiere que defiendas. Todas las fuerzas Ame en el área ya lo han cruzado, pero necesitan tiempo para establecer una nueva posición defensiva ".

"Roger", dijo Naruto antes de preguntar, "Pero, ¿no nos pasarán por alto el Zetsu y el shinobi?"

"El Zetsu probablemente lo hará", respondió Ino, "pero, parece que la mayoría de los shinobi que aterrizaron con estas Colas Cero simplemente están siguiendo su estela debido a lo efectivos que fueron para romper nuestras líneas. Lo que significa que esas fuerzas realmente no han sido tan efectivas ya que la mayoría de los ceros solo te persiguen a ti y a las demás personas densas de chakra. Pero, con la mayoría de los defensores de Ame reuniéndose, eso podría ser suficiente para interesarlos ".

"¿Eso es parte del plan de Shikamaru?" Preguntó Naruto sintiendo cierta preocupación porque parecían estar retrocediendo a lo largo de múltiples frentes.

"Es difícil decir amante", respondió Ino mientras Naruto saltaba desde el techo hasta el piso de abajo mientras se movía hacia el punto medio del cruce peatonal. "Para ser honesto, creo que esas Colas Cero no fueron realmente un factor en ninguno de nuestros cálculos, por lo que estamos en el ala como parte del plan. Con tu parte de esto, debes sacar tantos como puedas ".

"Nada como darme los trabajos fáciles", bromeó Naruto mientras sacaba sus cuchillas de chakra.

A lo que Cyan agregó rápidamente: "Creo que nuestra asistencia hará que la tarea sea algo más manejable", mientras sacaba su espada que parecía un sai de gran tamaño.

Aunque se sonrojó cuando Ino dijo burlonamente: "Oh, creo que le gustas, amante. ¿Eso significa que ella aparecerá en la celebración más tarde? Eso espero, creo que Tier quiere otro bocado de su jugoso melocotón ".

Cyan se puso rígido y notó que Naruto también lo había hecho, lo que ella contribuyó a que ambos esperaran que Mila y Emilou reaccionaran a las palabras telepáticamente proyectadas de Ino, pero el rubio declaró juguetonamente para su beneficio, "No te preocupes. No transmití esa última parte. ¡Cuídate, amante!

Cyan volvió su mirada hacia Naruto y compartió una breve sonrisa con él, lo que causó que Emilou mostrara sus ojos cuando dijo: "¿Por qué sonríen ustedes dos tan estúpidamente? No me digas que eres realmente dulce con él, Cyan.

"Bueno, si lo fuera, estaría en buena compañía", respondió Cyan despectivamente. "Tal vez, si sobrevivimos a esto, me uniré a Lady Tier para celebrar la victoria".

"La palabra clave es sobrevivir", dijo Naruto al sentir que los ojos de Mila y Emilou comenzaban a arder en él al recordar que desde su perspectiva, él era un parásito que se había enganchado al ser perfecto que vieron a Tier.

Pero pronto sintió que varias miradas nuevas se posaban sobre él, aunque esta vez con la sensación de un hambre profundamente arraigada. Dirigiendo su mirada hacia la dirección en la que había viajado. fue testigo de que varias Colas Cero se deslizaban hacia ellos, así que concéntrese en la tarea de mostrar a las criaturas que Uzumaki definitivamente no estaba en el menú.

"Naruto y los demás han participado en varias colas cero", informó Ino, con un nota de preocupación entrando en el profesionalismo que ella había mostrado hasta ahora.

Shikamaru asintió y esperó que el rubio estuviera a la altura de la tarea, especialmente cuando uno de los Ame-nin que vigilaba las firmas de chakra de las fuerzas enemigas que habían estado siguiendo la estela de las criaturas declaró: "El shinobi que los había estado siguiendo parece estar tomando posiciones ".

"Bien", dijo Shikamaru en respuesta.

Pero, antes de poder pasar a otra crisis, Karin preguntó: "¿Por qué es eso algo bueno? Ya es bastante malo que lo dejes en una isla para que todos los demás tengan la oportunidad de reagruparse, pero ...

Shikamaru se dio cuenta de que Ino estaba a punto de defenderse, pero había esperado el estallido de Karin, por lo que explicó: "No es el único". He estacionado la mayor parte de nuestro shinobi con clasificación S en varios puntos de la ciudad para evitar que Zero Tails rompa todo. Parece que los mercenarios que estaban en estas zonas de aterrizaje están más que dispuestos a dejar que Zero Tails haga todo el trabajo. Me preocuparía más si los mercenarios tomaran una posición para aprovechar la preocupación de Naruto y los demás con las Colas Cero. Pero, ese no parece ser el caso. Entonces, siempre que Naruto y los demás puedan sacar a las criaturas. Sospecho que con un impulso concentrado de nuestras fuerzas, la mayoría de las fuerzas enemigas se romperán ".

Karin parecía calmado por su respuesta, y se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que Ino no había cuestionado sus órdenes cuando le había sugerido que usara a Naruto y al otro shinobi de clase S con varios puntos de estrangulamiento, se debió principalmente a su confianza en él. También notó que Fuyou parecía estar mirando a ambas mujeres con un toque de curiosidad, lo que sospechaba era porque ella había captado cómo había crecido su ansiedad desde que la mayoría de las criaturas estaban apuntando a Naruto y las mujeres de la Gran Compañía de Transporte de Árboles. .

Sin embargo, se enfocó en otra sección del mapa y le preguntó al Amenin que lo estaba monitoreando, "¿Cómo están las cosas en la Zona de aterrizaje cinco?"

"Sorprendentemente bien", respondió la kunoichi, "no parecía haber ninguna de estas criaturas entre las fuerzas enemigas que aterrizaron allí".

Shikamaru asintió, aunque lo encontró bastante extraño ya que, en el mejor de los casos, había unas cuatro docenas de criaturas, por lo que no podía entender por qué no habrían incluido algunas de las fuerzas que habían desembarcado en el extremo sur del pueblo. Intentando descifrar la estrategia, se apartó del mapa tridimensional que mostraba las posiciones de todos, en parte gracias al Sensor-nin que lo rodeaba, para enfocar su atención en un mapa que mostraba una visión general de la ciudad. Uno de los Ame-nin le estaba colocando varios identificadores, lo que denotaba las posiciones tanto de ellos como de las fuerzas enemigas. Frunció el ceño, ya que también mostraba cómo los mercenarios se habían estado moviendo erráticamente mientras seguían después de Zero Tails, principalmente porque las criaturas habían estado ocupadas tratando de acercarse a algunos de los defensores más poderosos de Ame. No tenía exactamente sentido para él, ya que se sentía aunque más pequeño en el chakra individual, el número más numeroso de los defensores regulares sería la comida más tentadora, particularmente porque la mayoría de los depredadores no saboreaban exactamente la presa difícil. A menos que razonara que el hambre de las criaturas no era del todo natural, sino que tenía un propósito mayor que no podía ver debido a cierta información que no poseía. Aunque, supuso que si el propósito de las criaturas era robar y almacenar la mayor cantidad de chakra posible, sus acciones tendrían más sentido en ese sentido. Como sería prudente cenar en los luchadores más fuertes antes de que gastaran la mayor parte de su chakra, antes de enfocarse en los shinobi más débiles. el número más numeroso de defensores regulares sería la comida más tentadora, particularmente porque la mayoría de los depredadores no saboreaban exactamente la lucha contra las presas difíciles. A menos que razonara que el hambre de las criaturas no era del todo natural, sino que tenía un propósito mayor que no podía ver debido a cierta información que no poseía. Aunque, supuso que si el propósito de las criaturas era robar y almacenar la mayor cantidad de chakra posible, sus acciones tendrían más sentido en ese sentido. Como sería prudente cenar en los luchadores más fuertes antes de que gastaran la mayor parte de su chakra, antes de enfocarse en los shinobi más débiles. el número más numeroso de defensores regulares sería la comida más tentadora, particularmente porque la mayoría de los depredadores no saboreaban exactamente la lucha contra las presas difíciles. A menos que razonara que el hambre de las criaturas no era del todo natural, sino que tenía un propósito mayor que no podía ver debido a cierta información que no poseía. Aunque, supuso que si el propósito de las criaturas era robar y almacenar la mayor cantidad de chakra posible, sus acciones tendrían más sentido en ese sentido. Como sería prudente cenar en los luchadores más fuertes antes de que gastaran la mayor parte de su chakra, antes de enfocarse en los shinobi más débiles. razonó que el hambre de las criaturas no era del todo natural, sino que tenía un propósito mayor que no podía ver debido a cierta información que no poseía. Aunque, supuso que si el propósito de las criaturas era robar y almacenar la mayor cantidad de chakra posible, sus acciones tendrían más sentido en ese sentido. Como sería prudente cenar en los luchadores más fuertes antes de que gastaran la mayor parte de su chakra, antes de enfocarse en los shinobi más débiles. razonó que el hambre de las criaturas no era del todo natural, sino que tenía un propósito mayor que no podía ver debido a cierta información que no poseía. Aunque, supuso que si el propósito de las criaturas era robar y almacenar la mayor cantidad de chakra posible, sus acciones tendrían más sentido en ese sentido. Como sería prudente cenar en los luchadores más fuertes antes de que gastaran la mayor parte de su chakra, antes de enfocarse en los shinobi más débiles.

Mirando la vista general de la ciudad, pudo ver que las fuerzas Ame estaban sosteniendo la primera zona de aterrizaje, y lo que habían designado Battlefield Five. Se había visto obligado a retirar el shinobi que se había movido para proteger Battlefields Two, Three y Four debido a la aparición de Zero Tails allí. Sin embargo, sabía que las fuerzas enemigas que habían aparecido en esos lugares junto con ellos probablemente habían sido mercenarios. Había deducido esto debido a cómo esas fuerzas parecían inclinadas a dejar que las Colas Cero debieran todo el trabajo, en lugar de avanzar estratégicamente para capturar las posiciones defensivas que Ameinin había abandonado.

Un hecho que le preocupaba porque sentía que Sasuke debería haber integrado algunas de sus fuerzas entre ellos para asegurarse de que los mercenarios se comportaran de manera estratégica. En cambio, se habían movido por todos lados asumiendo que las Colas Cero se abrirían paso a través del Ameinin como lo habían hecho en las zonas de aterrizaje.

"Fuyou," dijo Shikamaru apartándose del mapa, "Haz que los comandantes de BZ Five confirmen la naturaleza de las fuerzas con las que están comprometidos. ¿Actúan de manera organizada o visten uniformes de identificación o cintas para la cabeza?

La kunoichi asintió antes de dirigirse hacia el Ame-nin que manejaba el equipo de comunicación para esa área de la batalla, donde ella transmitió su pedido. Después de un momento, ella se le acercó y le dijo: "Los comandantes dicen que el shinobi enemigo al que se enfrentan parece estar luchando como unidades cohesivas y todos llevan marcadores con el mismo símbolo. ¿Debo entender que es allí donde Sasuke consiguió la mayor parte de las fuerzas leales a él?

"Esa sería mi suposición", respondió Shikamaru con el ceño fruncido, ya que causó varias preguntas para él.

Uno de los cuales, Fuyou le dio voz cuando le preguntó: "No entiendo, por qué no usar esas criaturas para ayudar a sus propias fuerzas a avanzar en la ciudad. Probablemente se aprovecharían mejor de que necesitamos retroceder ".

El Nara estaba a punto de responder que él tampoco lo entendió hasta que cayó en la cuenta: "Es porque no está tan preocupado de que avancen". Está usando el compromiso allí como campo de pruebas para sus fuerzas ".

"No entiendo", dijo Fuyou.

Pero el Nara la ignoró a favor de dirigirse al shinobi usando sus habilidades de sensor para generar las posiciones de los enemigos, "Presta atención a cualquier nueva firma de chakra que parezca comenzar a construirse sobre ellos mismos". Recibió un coro de agradecimientos, por lo que comenzó a formular una contraestrategia. Gracias a Karin, se dio cuenta de que había al menos una ola más de fuerzas enemigas rodeando la ciudad a las afueras del alcance que los sensores Ame-nin podían detectar. Sin embargo, con la información de dónde Sasuke había aterrizado las fuerzas que serían leales a él, estaba extremadamente seguro de saber dónde aterrizaría.

Sin embargo, primero quería probar su teoría, así que volviendo su atención a Fuyou, se trasladó al mapa de chakra donde señaló un área mientras ordenaba: "Que los comandantes en Battlefield Five comiencen a ordenar una retirada controlada. Quiero que retrocedan para establecer una nueva línea defensiva en estas coordenadas ".

Pudo ver que los Ameinin querían interrogarlo, ya que sus fuerzas estaban bastante igualadas. Sin embargo, ella asintió y regresó al shinobi que estaba en comunicación con los escuadrones en el campo. Después de completar su tarea, preguntó en voz baja: "¿Te importaría explicar por qué?"

"Creo que tengo algo parecido a cuál es el final del juego de Sasuke", respondió el Nara. "Si sus fuerzas no avanzan de inmediato, simplemente las está probando, y estas fuerzas mercenarias son simplemente para evitar que montemos una contraofensiva real para aplastar a su shinobi no probado. Esto probablemente haría que la Tercera Ola vuele por ahí a las tropas de élite de Sasuke, quienes ayudarán a cubrir su escape cuando la batalla llegue a su fin ".

Fuyou frunció el ceño, lo que Shikamaru entendió ya que la kunoichi probablemente podría decir que le faltaba información sobre por qué estaba pensando en ese sentido. Lo cual era cierto, ya que no le había informado al Amein de las preocupaciones de su madre de que Sasuke pudo haber tenido en sus manos la Técnica Prohibida: Furia. Principalmente porque había sido un rumor sin fundamento que, si comenzaba a difundir tales rumores, podría causar problemas al clan que lo había creado, y también porque si se activaba lo suficiente, incluso matar al usuario no haría nada más que hacer que se disparara. a efecto devastador. Como tal, al informar a Naruto de la posibilidad, sintió que había dado el único paso verdaderamente disponible para eliminar el jutsu del juego,

Cambiando su enfoque al mapa de chakras, observó a las fuerzas enemigas en Battlefield Five dudar en perseguir a las fuerzas de Ame que se retiraban. Cuando se detuvieron, Shikamaru imaginó que los líderes del escuadrón se estaban comunicando en la cadena de comando, ya que probablemente tenían órdenes permanentes de no avanzar demasiado. Confiado en que ahora sabía dónde entraría la última ola, y que no lo haría hasta el final de la batalla. Se propuso asegurarse de que la batalla fuera lo más costosa posible para las fuerzas de Sasuke, incluso cuando Ino le dijo mentalmente: "Shikamaru, Seven envió dos ceros más en su camino hacia Battlezone Four. Además, parece que Nel salió del búnker donde Mito, Momo y Kiyomi se han escondido.

Shikamaru sintió una oleada de molestia, pero estaba más dirigido al hecho de que había querido que Seven se mudara a donde Sasuke había aterrizado la mayor parte de sus fuerzas, antes de que ella se activara. Sin embargo, podía entender por qué la Bijuu de siete colas sentiría preocupación por su hermana, ya que a pesar de solo enfrentarse a un Zero-Tails y un solo guerrero, Kukaku parecía ser incapaz de dejar a ninguno de los dos. Aún así, suponía que hacer que Seven cortara un camino hacia su hermana al menos le permitiría sangrar recursos del área para que pudiera redirigirlos a aplastar la fuerza principal de Sasuke. Pensando en ese sentido, mentalmente respondió a su antiguo compañero de equipo: "Eso es bueno, pero asegúrate de que el camino de Seven la lleve a través de la sección más densamente poblada de la formación del enemigo". Recibiendo un rápido asentimiento,

Kukaku saltó un momento antes de que el trozo de tierra en el que estaba de pie estallara en un géiser de polvo y cemento debido a la maza redonda con púas que había aparecido de la manga vacía de la mujer con un solo brazo. Cuando aterrizó, no se le dio un momento de respiro cuando la mujer apareció a través del polvo que había pateado obligándola a levantar su espada para bloquear la espada de la mujer vestida como un Samurai-Ko. Se vio obligada a retroceder nuevamente cuando su oponente de cabello rosado se agachó, y la maza que había lanzado anteriormente giró por el espacio que acababa de ocupar antes de que se retrajera de nuevo en la manga vacía.

Kukaku se ahorró un momento para verificar dónde se encontraban las cicatrices de Zero Tails que habían aparecido con la mujer, ya que, aunque parecía inclinado a dejar que ella y la mujer con la que había aparecido la esquivaran. Había hecho varios intentos de envolverla cuando pensó que su atención se estaba desvaneciendo. Mientras que tal vez estaba ayudando a la mujer, Kukaku tuvo que admitir que no era la razón principal por la que le costaba tanto despachar a su oponente. La mujer era extremadamente hábil, pero además, estaba luchando con una temeridad que le decía a Kukaku que incluso si muriera en el intento, sería feliz siempre y cuando fuera después de haber separado la cabeza de sus hombros.

La Bijuu de Cuatro Colas se preguntó qué podría haber hecho para inspirar tanto odio en la mujer, especialmente considerando cómo había pasado la mayor parte de un siglo encerrada en una variedad de anfitriones. Además, no se hacía ilusiones de que fueran las acciones de un antiguo anfitrión lo que había puesto a la mujer en su camino, especialmente cuando su oponente preguntó: "¡Dime! ¿La criatura dentro de ti tiembla de miedo al enfrentar su día de retribución?

"Bueno, suponiendo que estés en lo correcto y yo aloje las cuatro colas. ¿Importaría si dijera que sí? ella respondió jugando esperando tener alguna idea de a qué se refería la mujer. Su oponente se burló de ella, por lo que agregó: "En verdad, me pregunto por qué estás tomando esa palabra glorificada de sanguijuelas al respecto".

"Porque fue allí la noche en que esa cosa mató todo lo que me importaba", gritó la mujer.

Kukaku perdió su enfoque por un momento, lo que provocó que la mujer se lanzara hacia ella mientras lanzaba otra furia de ataques. Se las arregló para encontrar la espada de la mujer cada vez, pero se vio obligada a saltar hacia atrás mientras su oponente lideraba con lo que parecía ser un swing perdido. Sin embargo, en realidad se trataba de traer su lado derecho para apoyarla cuando una gran garra de metal conectada a una cadena apareció de la manga vacía. El salto de Kukaku la sacó de su alcance, pero antes de que pudiera moverse para atacar mientras se retraía en la manga de su oponente, se vio obligada a rodar cuando Zero Tails tomó ese momento para atacar. Docenas de brazos que parecían estar compuestos de un moco que la criatura secretada por sus poros se estrelló contra el suelo donde había estado segundos antes. Deteniéndose en una posición agachada, ella levantó su mano izquierda y reunió energía antes de disparar una explosión que había apuntado al kanji que leía "uno" en la máscara de la criatura. Parecía como si su ataque fuera verdad, pero movió su cabeza en el último instante causando que cortara otro surco en su cuerpo cicatrizado.

Disparó una maldición cuando se vio obligada a levantar su espada para detener a la mujer de cabello rosado mientras saltaba sobre ella. Sus cuchillas se rasparon una contra la otra cuando la mujer voló más allá de ella para aterrizar varios pies hacia atrás. Kukaku se puso de pie y ajustó su posición para poder mantener a la mujer y a la criatura a su vista. Ninguno de los dos parecía inclinado a atacar por el momento, por lo que Kukaku se permitió recordar la misión en la que se había encontrado por primera vez con las Colas Cero enmascaradas que ahora enfrentaba. Fue durante una misión en la que su anfitrión en ese momento, Roshi, tuvo la tarea de localizar y eliminar al traidor que había hecho que la alianza de Iwa con Kirigakure se desmoronara debido a sus acciones en el evento que se conocería como la Tragedia de Paso Yosuga. Había tomado varios años, pero finalmente Anbu de Iwa determinó que Bison se había instalado en un pequeño pueblo de montaña ubicado en la Tierra del Hierro. Por eso Tsuchikage había enviado a Roshi para confirmar la información, y si se presentaba una oportunidad para eliminar al traidor.

Sin embargo, durante el curso de la investigación, Roshi no pudo confirmar la presencia de Bison. Pero, desafortunadamente, sus preguntas alertaron a la gente de la ciudad de que no era el simple viajero que había afirmado ser. Principalmente, ya que toda la ciudad había servido como tapadera para un Centro de Investigación Shadaloo, que había estado en medio de la creación de las Colas Cero. Naturalmente, los hombres y mujeres de la ciudad habían sido principalmente investigadores en lugar de guerreros, por lo que al encontrarse frente a un jinchuriki se habían encontrado terriblemente incapaces de igualarlo en habilidad. En su desesperación por detenerlo, habían liberado a las criaturas que habían creado. Esto había resultado ser un error fatal, ya que sus creaciones habían comenzado a alimentarse rápidamente de ellos. Pero, finalmente, pronto habían centrado su atención en Roshi.

Asumiendo su forma Bijuu, había estallado desde la base que descansaba debajo de la ciudad. Naturalmente, todas las Colas Cero que habían estado contenidas dentro la habían invadido ya que se había convertido en una comida aún más grande en sus ojos. Si bien la mayoría de ellos han demostrado ser fáciles de despachar, ella se dio cuenta de que uno parecía volverse más estratégico en sus ataques, a menudo esperando que su enfoque estuviera en uno de sus hermanos antes de comprometerse a extraer un chakra antes de escabullirse para esperar para la próxima oportunidad Eventualmente, mientras trataba con los demás, esos momentos habían sido cada vez menos, hasta que fueron solo ellos dos. Pero, había demostrado ser bastante más resistente que sus compañeros, lo que ella atribuyó debido al chakra que había desviado debido al Kanji para Zero que había estado en su máscara al comienzo de la batalla cambiando a uno. Finalmente, ella había sentido que Roshi comenzaba a reafirmarse debido a la cantidad de chakra que las numerosas criaturas habían desviado. Como tal, se había visto obligada a retirarse para no ser consumida junto con su anfitrión en caso de que él no pudiera competir con la criatura que parecía fortalecerse mientras ella se debilitaba. En muchos aspectos, le recordó la confrontación de sus anfitriones con Kisame e Itachi.

Segura de que se enfrentaba a los Zero-Tails sobrevivientes de ese día, dejó que su atención se concentrara en el humano que estaba a su lado. Sin saber en qué momento ella o su anfitrión se habrían cruzado en el camino de la mujer para ganarse su enemistad directamente. Particularmente desde que Kukaku sintió que la mujer era demasiado joven para haber sido una de las sobrevivientes que habían trabajado para Shadaloo, por lo que sintió que era probable que la mujer fuera hija de uno de los investigadores que habían vivido en la aldea para mantener las apariencias. . Si es así, no estaba segura de por qué la mujer estaba ayudando a la criatura, ya que sentía que habían contribuido tanto a la destrucción de la ciudad como ella dijo, "Escucha, no estoy seguro de por qué guardas rencor contra las Cuatro Colas. Pero, ya que parece haber sido el punto donde tú y esa cosa se habrían cruzado con el Bijuu.

La mujer frunció el ceño y respondió: "Tienes razón, por supuesto. Es muy probable que mi familia haya llegado a su fin por una de las criaturas que habían creado. Es muy posible que se vuelva contra mí tan pronto como terminemos contigo.

"Entonces, ¿por qué ..."

"¿Por qué ponerse del lado ahora?", Respondió cortando a Kukaku mientras una sonrisa enloquecida aparecía en sus labios, "Porque es útil para mí en este momento". Su oponente se lanzó hacia ella nuevamente mientras gritaba: "Con mucho gusto permitiré que me devoré, especialmente si primero consume a la bestia dentro de ti". Kukaku se preparó para recibir el ataque de su oponente, pero se vio obligada a esquivarlo, ya que de la manga de su brazo perdido apareció un gran Kanabo. El gran club espinoso se abrió paso por el espacio donde había estado parada antes de desaparecer de nuevo en la manga de la que había aparecido.

La mujer entró en el espacio que Kukaku había desocupado cuando completó su giro y llevó su espada alrededor de la cual Bijuu paró con la suya. Mantuvieron sus cuchillas juntas mientras intentaban empujar a la otra hacia atrás. Mientras lo hacían, Kukaku preguntó: "Si sientes que esa criatura era igual de responsable, ¿por qué tiene un pase?"

El ojo solitario de la mujer se encontró con el de ella, y dentro de ella vio un odio ardiente que supuso que era su única razón para existir. Lo que coincidió con la ira de su respuesta mientras explicaba: "Esa cosa con gusto nos devorará a los dos. Pero, lo hace únicamente porque esa es su naturaleza. Muy bien pudo haber sido lo que mató a mi familia. Pero no disfrutó de la miseria que creó. Sin embargo, ese no fue el caso de la criatura cuyo chakra apesta. Porque, no fue una explosión errante que un Zero Tails soltó con lo que golpeó mi casa y me robó el brazo o el ojo. No encontré los restos aplastados de personas con las que crecí acurrucados con miedo en las huellas dejadas por las criaturas que Bijuu estaba ocupado destruyendo. ¿Puedes escuchar a la criatura dentro de ti? ¿Puede decirme por qué, después de soltarse, se molestaría incluso en completar la misión de su anfitrión? O, incluso estaba tratando de hacerlo, y solo estaba disfrutando de un raro momento de libertad donde podía sacrificar a su gusto. El Zero Tails incluso ahora nos está mirando como una cobra, y si se mueve para atacarme, al menos puedo decir que estaba al tanto del hambre que lo impulsa. Pero lo que, excepto la malicia, impulsa a la bestia dentro de ti.

Kukaku se vio sacudida por el recuerdo de la mujer de sus acciones ese día, particularmente porque había más que un poco de verdad en sus acusaciones. Por supuesto, sintió que principalmente se había estado defendiendo de las Colas Cero que la atacaban. Pero no podía negar que alguna parte de ella tal vez había disfrutado el hecho de que lo había estado haciendo en un área poblada ya que no había hecho ningún movimiento para cambiar la ubicación. Aún así, ella no necesariamente sabía si atribuiría la malicia a sus acciones como lo haría su oponente. Pero, entonces, el único ojo de color melocotón de la mujer cambió a uno azul claro al recordar el momento en que Naruto la había llamado enojada cuando había herido casi fatalmente a un Aburame durante el asalto de Furofuki a Konoha. Le hizo preguntarse si la veía con la misma luz,

Como resultado, Kukaku comenzó a sentir que entendía por qué Naruto había estado enojado con ella. No solo porque había herido a ese hombre, sino porque lo había hecho con la mentalidad de alguien a quien le habían dicho que había pisado una hormiga que no habían visto y luego se preguntó por qué otra hormiga se ofendería. Sin embargo, fue bastante difícil para ella continuar reclamando ignorancia ya que otra de esas hormigas ahora estaba frente a ella con las cicatrices de sus acciones. Acciones que no podía decir que tomó por un bien mayor, o porque creía que había sido correcto hacerlo. Pero, porque había sido atacada y, sinceramente, no le había importado si la batalla se desarrollaba en el equivalente de un hormiguero. Lo que suponía que se parecía muchísimo a la malicia de las personas atrapadas en su alboroto.

Al encontrar un sentimiento desconocido dentro de ella, trató de cuantificarlo. Pero no se le permitió, ya que su oponente sintió su repentina pérdida de concentración y la empujó hacia atrás. Kukaku intentó recuperar el equilibrio, pero la mujer no le dio la oportunidad, ya que rápidamente aprovechó su ventaja al cortar su brazo derecho por encima de su codo. Kukaku gritó de dolor cuando ella retrocedió mientras se aferraba a su muñón sangrante. Estaba algo sorprendida de que la mujer no hubiera seguido con otro ataque, pero al concentrarse en ella, pudo ver que su oponente estaba bebiendo sus gritos de dolor.

Kukaku observó cómo las Colas Cero parecían agitarse como si temiera que la mujer la matara y así la privara de la comida que buscaba. Se dio cuenta de un miedo muy real, especialmente si no hacía algo para detener su sangrado. Canalizando chakra hacia su mano, la lava comenzó a aparecer en la palma de la mano. Luego aplicó el magma al muñón causando que gritara de dolor mientras cauterizaba la herida. Su oponente pareció deleitarse con eso cuando dijo: "¿Puede la bestia dentro de ti sentir tu dolor? ¿Debería echarle un ojo después?

Kukaku continuó presionando su mano contra su muñón mientras seguía aplicando lava a la herida. Centrándose en su oponente, lo cual era difícil de superar a través del dolor, e imaginó la pérdida de sangre y dijo: "Si tan solo tus padres pudieran verte ahora. Me imagino que les sería difícil reconocer quién de nosotros era solo una bestia asesina.

La burla golpeó a su casa ya que casi de inmediato desapareció la buena alegría que su oponente había estado exhibiendo por el dolor que había infligido. En su lugar, apareció una furia asesina que hizo que incluso las Colas Cero retrocedieran y que ella actuó mientras se lanzaba hacia el Bijuu Humanizado. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera bajar su espada para cortarla desde el hombro hasta la cadera, Kukaku logró atraparla con su mano justo por encima de la empuñadura, que ahora estaba cubierta con una capa de vidrio volcánico, luego rompió la hoja antes de atascar la espada. Tocón de su brazo en el pecho de la mujer donde sobresalía el cuchillo de cambio que había abrochado del magma enfriado. La espada atravesó el corazón de su oponente cuando ella dijo débilmente: "Sé que te he hecho daño, y no es la venganza que deseas.

Kukaku se preguntó si la sorpresa que quedó grabada en la cara de su oponente fue darse cuenta de que se había enfrentado al Bijuu que despreciaba directamente. O, si fue el resultado de la repentina inversión de su fortuna. Pero, las Cuatro Colas sintieron que, con toda probabilidad, su voto, eran solo palabras, ya que en su estado debilitado probablemente seguiría a la mujer al más allá tan pronto como las Colas Cero entraran. Sin embargo, antes de que la luz desapareciera por completo de la mujer Con el ojo restante, su rostro se torció una vez más en una máscara de puro odio antes de reunir lo último de su fuerza y apuñalar a Kukaku en el costado con su espada rota tratando de clavarla en su corazón. Con una sonrisa maliciosa y satisfecha, dijo: "Te veré en el infierno".

Luego cayó hacia atrás cayendo del arma de cambio de Kukaku. El Bijuu comenzó a seguir su ejemplo, pero varios brazos la envolvieron cuando Zero Tails la levantó. No pudo encontrar la fuerza para resistir cuando sintió que su vida y su chakra se escapaban de su cuerpo físico. Sin embargo, casi dio la bienvenida al abrazo de las Colas Cero, ya que sintió que podría considerarse una bendición disfrazada ya que la muerte significaría no tener que soportar los sentimientos que la batalla había provocado en su interior.

Yugito movió su cabeza hacia un lado lo suficiente como para que el puño cubierto de chakra del raikage perdiera su cabeza por el margen más delgado posible. Sintió un hormigueo en el lado derecho de su cara cuando pequeños arcos de electricidad pasaron entre ellos. Luego se giró rápidamente detrás de él, donde hizo un puñetazo en la parte baja de su espalda. Sin embargo, justo antes de ponerse en contacto con la cubierta de rayos de Ay, reunió algunas de las llamas azules que cubrían su cuerpo con su puño y la descargó. La explosión resultante voló al Raikage de sus pies cuando fue enviado volando. Golpeó el suelo con fuerza y se puso de pie sin perder el ritmo antes de darle una mirada furiosa.

Yugito respondió con una sonrisa desdeñosa mientras preguntaba burlonamente: "¿Es la razón por la que me guiaste en esa feliz persecución, porque esperabas que te esperaran algunos refuerzos aquí?" ¿Aizen y Tosen también te traicionaron? Ciertamente has caído en tiempos difíciles, Lord Raikage.

Ay volvió a ponerse de pie y dijo: "Supérate. Es la naturaleza de este mundo que los fuertes usan los débiles y los útiles. ¿Crees que eres el único que tiene una razón para quejarse de cómo han sido tratados por este mundo?

Para su sorpresa, Yugito no respondió con ira, pero respondió con calma: "¿Es por eso que piensas que encuentro tu situación actual divertida? No creo que sea la única persona a la que has fastidiado. No, simplemente me parece apropiado que un hombre de tu personaje se encuentre solo y abandonado. Considérelo un precursor del día en que todos sus pecados han sido descubiertos para que todos los vean ".

Ay entrecerró los ojos y dijo: "Realmente, ¿crees que si se descubre la verdad de que te robé a tu familia, eso importará un ápice a la gente de Kumo. Eres basura en lo que a ellos respecta. Una perra desagradecida a quien se le dio poder y escupió en la cara de las personas que se lo dieron. Porque saben que no importa cuán sucia me ponga las manos, lo hago por ellos ".

Yugito sintió una punzada de ira cuando dijo acaloradamente: "Y crees que eso está bien". Te envuelves en esta capa de nobleza, alegando que mientras digas que todo es por Kumo, no has hecho nada malo. Pero, ¿quién es el que ocupa la cima de Kumo y, por lo tanto, se beneficia más de sus acciones? No estás sirviendo a nadie más que a ti mismo.

"¿Y tú?", Preguntó el Raikage despectivamente de su pequeño discurso, "¿A quién servías con tu deserción?"

"Ambos sabemos la respuesta a eso", respondió la rubia kunoichi con calma mientras la ira sangraba de su sistema, "La diferencia entre nosotros es que estoy dispuesto a admitir que mis acciones son para mi beneficio".

"Realmente, entonces, ¿qué hay de todas esas tonterías sobre querer servir a Akatsuki para el beneficio de todos", gritó Raikage mientras gesticulaba enojado mientras se preparaba para atacar.

Preparándose para cumplir con la acusación que sabía que llegaría, respondió: "Quise decir lo que dije, y creo en la misión de Akatsuki. Sin embargo, cuando me negaste el privilegio de unirme a ellos. Fue entonces cuando se convirtió en mí, porque era lo que quería. Pasé toda mi vida haciendo tu trabajo sucio. Todo el tiempo diciéndome lo mismo que hiciste, es por Kumo, así que está bien. Pero, la verdad es que solo estaba difundiendo miseria y dolor para que Kumo pudiera sacar provecho de eso ... para que tú pudieras ".

"Las cosas que hiciste fueron para el beneficio de la gente de Kumo", gritó Ay antes de atacar al rebelde jinchuriki.

"Entonces, ¿por qué mentirles?", Respondió Yugito mientras despegaba para enfrentarse a la carga del Raikage con la intención de terminar su batalla, "seguramente apreciarían todas las cosas horribles que han hecho para su beneficio".

Sin embargo, antes de que los dos combatientes se enfrentaran, un gran tentáculo apareció desde el agua para aplastarse entre ellos. Ambos combatientes se giraron para mirar cómo la cabeza de toro de las ocho colas se levantaba del agua detrás de ella. El Bijuu colocó una mano gigante sobre el divisor de concreto que evitó que la gente cayera al agua. El Bijuu luego pareció ser empujado hacia su puño antes de tomar la forma de Killer Bee, que estaba donde estaba su mano.

"Oye, ha pasado un tiempo Yugito Ni", dijo el anfitrión de ocho colas antes de saltar de la barrera. "Por lo general, el zapato estaría en el otro pie, y tú serías el que me llevaría de regreso por mi hermano".

"Supongo que finalmente me mordió el mismo insecto rebelde que hiciste", respondió Yugito jovialmente aunque algo tenso mientras mantenía la guardia alta. Su tono cambió para ser más serio, aunque todavía contenía una pizca de alegría cuando dijo: "Sé que es hipócrita de mi parte tener en cuenta la cantidad de veces que te arrastré de regreso a Kumo". Pero, ¿estarías dispuesto a alejarte?

El tono de Bee adquirió una calidad sombría mientras sacaba sus cuchillas, "Lo siento, Yugito. Pero, hay una diferencia entre una pequeña travesura y una traición absoluta ". Lanzó sus espadas al aire mientras se preparaba para atraparlas mientras agregaba: "Entonces, ¿qué tal si vuelves antes de que me tome en serio?"

Sin embargo, antes de que las cuchillas comenzaran a ser arrastradas hacia el suelo por la gravedad, un rayo pasó a través de ellas y las cuchillas desaparecieron. Al tocar el suelo, el destello cambió de rumbo y se dirigió directamente hacia Bee. Sin embargo, justo antes de estrellarse contra él, la cubierta de chakra se desvaneció revelando a Yoruichi. Ella se detuvo sosteniendo una de sus cuchillas, arrojando el resto al océano, que presionó contra el costado del cuello de Bee mientras decía: "Espero que no te importe si me uno a la diversión". Dándole a Yugito una sonrisa juguetona, agregó: "A menos, por supuesto, que no te importe estar en un partido de desventaja. Parecía que manejabas bien las cosas cuando solo eras tú y el zoquete.

Yugito le devolvió la sonrisa antes de decir: "En realidad, preferiría que evites que Bee interfiera. Mis problemas con Kumo residen únicamente en la persona a la cabeza ".

Yoruichi asintió antes de decir: "Escuchaste a la dama. Entonces, ¿qué tal si eres un buen chico y te mantienes al margen? Sintió que el Bijuu dentro de él comenzaba a moverse, así que agregó: "Eso es doble para ti, Gyuki". Yoruichi rápidamente se dio cuenta de su error cuando pudo sentir una ola de confusión que emanaba del Bijuu de Ocho Colas.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera pensar en un medio para corregir su error, una nueva voz interrumpió: "Ahora, ¿qué tenemos aquí?" Los ojos de todos los presentes se movieron hacia la nueva llegada, cuando Kisame Hoshigaki se acercó mientras sostenía su espada envuelta vendada sobre su hombro. Dándole a todos una sonrisa de diente de tiburón, dijo: "Aquí esperaba ofrecer mi ayuda a un compañero ninja desaparecido para tratar el problema del pulpo que estaba por llegar. Pero parece que ya tenías un aliado.

Yugito frunció el ceño a Kisame cuando le preguntó: "¿Vas a fingir que yo tampoco soy uno de tus objetivos?"

"En absoluto", respondió Kisame divertida, "Pero, estás muy por debajo de la lista. La verdad es que mis órdenes fueron capturar a usted o las siete colas. Pero ir tras ella con otro shinobi de clase S que la respalde sería un trabajo difícil incluso para mí. Entonces, me iba a centrar en ti, pero luego Shark Skin sintió que llegaba una vieja comida. Pensé que teniendo en cuenta que ya no tienes ningún vínculo con Kumo, que no te importaría si te quitara el pulpo de tu plato ".

"Te imaginaste mal. No estoy dispuesto a alinearme con la escoria como tú para asegurar mi libertad, "declaró Yugito mientras cambiaba su postura para atacar al ninja desaparecido de Kirigakure.

Sin embargo, fue golpeada desde un lado cuando el Raikage se conectó con un lazo cuando él aprovechó que ella cambiaba su enfoque. La fuerza del golpe la hizo girar en el aire, pero antes de que pudiera recuperarse, la agarró por el tobillo y la estrelló contra el suelo, "No olvides que soy tu oponente". Luego la levantó por el cuello antes de lanzar un disparo cruel a su sección media, que la envió a navegar a través del gran ventanal de una tienda antes de saltar en busca.

"Yugito", gritó Yoruichi con preocupación, y gruñó de dolor cuando Bee aprovechó su pérdida de enfoque agarrando su espada por la cuchilla, y girando, le dio un poderoso disparo en la mandíbula.

Yoruichi se tambaleó cuando Bee liberó su espada de su agarre, que usó para bloquear la de Kisame cuando el ninja desaparecido lo cargó. Con una sonrisa divertida, el ex miembro de los Siete Espadachines dijo: "Parece que tenemos nuestra propia versión de un enfrentamiento a tres bandas. Teniendo en cuenta lo que sucedió la última vez que nos cruzamos, estás seguro de que no quieres rendirte.

Bee esbozó una sonrisa fría mientras respondía: "¿Quieres decir cómo te hice a ti y a ese punk Uchiha parecer tontos tirando una cola, mientras podía pasar un poco de tiempo fuera de la cárcel de mi hermano"?

"Estaba pensando más en la línea de cómo te escapaste sabiendo que te golpearon", respondió Kisame con una sensación de diversión. Sin embargo, se desvaneció cuando se vio obligado a alejarse de Killer Bee, justo cuando una potente guadaña de viento pasó por el lugar donde había estado parado.

Kisame se enfocó en la persona que lo había atacado y encontró a una mujer con cabello púrpura acercándose por el mismo camino que él había utilizado. Estaba vestida con un vestido negro ajustado, que abrazaba su figura, con la parte de la falda deteniéndose en la parte superior de sus muslos. Debajo del cual se asomaba los ajustados pantalones cortos marrones que llevaba debajo y que tenían un color similar al grueso cinturón marrón que llevaba alrededor de las caderas. Envuelta alrededor de sus hombros había una capa gris que sopló detrás de ella mientras se acercaba lentamente. Para completar el atuendo, usaba botas negras que se extendían más allá de sus rodillas.

Al ver acercarse a la mujer, dijo: "Aunque normalmente no soy de los que rechazan a una dama cuando muestra interés en mí. Creo firmemente en los negocios antes que en el placer, así que, ¿por qué no vuelves después de que termine con el pulpo?

Sin embargo, antes de que la mujer respondiera a él, Bee fue enviada a volar y aterrizó en el mar cuando Yoruichi, mientras estaba cubierto de chakra, le dio un puñetazo de alta velocidad en la mandíbula mientras gritaba: "¿Nadie te dijo que era grosero golpear a un tonto?" ¿mujer?" Luego se fue por el agua para asegurarse de que las Ocho Colas no interfirieran más, ya que estaba segura de que Yugito saldría adelante en su enfrentamiento con el Raikage.

Miya permitió que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en sus labios cuando le dijo a Kisame: "Parece que ha aparecido una abertura en tu tarjeta de baile".

Kisame sonrió mientras decía: "Diablos, por qué no. Supongo que no sería bueno para mí tener mi plato principal sin un pequeño aperitivo primero ".

"Aléjate de ella, monstruo", gritó Seven cuando llegó para encontrar a Zero Tails levantando a su hermana y una mujer de cabello rosado en el aire sobre su cabeza mientras una gran boca comenzaba a aparecer debajo de su máscara. Apenas capaz de sentir el chakra de Kukaku, temía que fuera demasiado tarde, y la criatura en esencia estaba tratando de succionar los últimos nutrientes de su hermana, similar a chupar la médula de un hueso. Lo que le hizo a la mujer de cabello rosado cuando la dejó caer sobre sus anchas fauces para ser tragada entera.

Canalizando su chakra hacia el suelo debajo de ella, un Dragón de Piedra gigante surgió del concreto a lo largo de la misma trayectoria que ella estaba corriendo para que la llevara a la bestia. La Cola Cero inclinó su máscara hacia ella mientras registraba la amenaza que ella y su jutsu representaban justo antes de saltar de su cabeza mientras el dragón de piedra se estrellaba contra su máscara. La fuerza del golpe del dragón que golpeó y llevó la cola de Zero a un edificio cercano hizo que la criatura se aflojara alrededor de Kukaku, lo que permitió a Seven arrebatar a su hermano del aire antes de que golpeara el suelo.

Aterrizando con gracia, Seven dio un suspiro de alivio al ver que el pecho de su hermana todavía se movía a pesar de la espada que sobresalía de su costado. Estaba a punto de acostar a su hermana, pero se vio obligada a saltar mientras varios brazos intentaban rodearla. Aterrizando, y aún acunando a su hermana inconsciente, Seven dirigió su mirada hacia el agujero que había hecho su jutsu y del cual habían aparecido los brazos. Para su sorpresa, a pesar de recibir el golpe directamente en su máscara, el Zero Tail apareció ileso mientras salía del edificio. Sin embargo, cuando notó que el kanji en su máscara decía cuatro, sospechó que el hecho de que hubiera sobrevivido al ser golpeado por uno de sus jutsu más fuertes con su máscara solo con algunas grietas se debió a la cantidad de chakra que había logrado extraer. de Kukaku

Siete bajó a su hermana y sostuvo una mano sobre ella mientras se concentraba en las Colas Cero, creó un escarabajo de piedra que encerraba a Kukaku. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera dirigir la construcción de piedra para llevarse a su hermana, los Zero Tails de repente pensaron mejor en atacarla mientras las grietas dentro de su máscara se profundizaban. Ella consideró perseguirla mientras la criatura volvía rápidamente a la oscuridad del edificio, pero lo pensó mejor ya que temía que pudiera ser una artimaña separarla a ella y a su hermana. Saltando sobre el escarabajo mientras extendía sus alas de piedra para volar hacia el cielo, contactó mentalmente con Ino y con sus hermanas mientras informaba: "Ino, Kukaku está abajo. Ella necesita asistencia médica inmediata. La llevo al hospital de campaña.

"Roger", respondió Ino, "se lo pasaré a Shikamaru".

"Bien", dijo Seven sintiendo una oleada de ira mientras agregaba, "También dile que tan pronto como lo haga, quiero que me dirija a un campo de batalla donde realmente pueda soltarme".

Podía sentir una comprensión de sus sentimientos en la voz de Ino cuando el Yamanaka respondió: "No creo que eso sea un problema".

"Dile que se dirija a Battlefield Five tan pronto como pueda", respondió Shikamaru a la solicitud de Seven mientras casi sentía pena por el enemigo que estaría en el extremo receptor. Aunque sabía que era bastante cruel de su parte, sintió que la derrota cercana de Kukaku era una bendición al notar que los puntos que representaban al enemigo que rodeaba al otro Bijuu parecían estar desapareciendo a un ritmo aún mayor. Él sonrió, ya que incluso Nel parecía ser una bendición, ya que su firma de chakra aparecería y luego desaparecería al azar, lo que indicaría que estaba apagando su sello para moverse sin atraer la atención de sus hermanas. Sin embargo, los escuadrones mercenarios con los que apareció cerca eran algo completamente diferente, que eliminaría antes de volver a encender su sello para aparecer entre otro grupo. Sus acciones también parecían desordenar a las Colas Cero, ya que las más cercanas retrocederían a lo largo de sus caminos mientras intentaban cazar las poderosas firmas en la parte trasera. Además, cuando parecía dirigirse hacia Naruto, tenía la ventaja adicional de canalizar las Colas Cero hacia el jinchuriki, que junto con los tres seguidores de Tier habían despachado a casi una docena de ellos.

Shikamaru sintió que estaban doblando una esquina en la batalla ya que técnicamente todavía tenía varios activos que no había cometido. Consideró ordenarle a Kushina y Mikoto que se unieran a Seven, ya que había estado debatiendo activarlos para que se dirigieran a ese campo de batalla antes. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decidir sobre el asunto, uno de los Ame-nin que generaba los puntos en el mapa de chakra gritó: "Señor, han aparecido nuevos contactos detrás de nuestras líneas".

"¿Qué?" Shikamaru gritó sorprendido, "¿Dónde?"

"Grid Zero", respondió el hombre, "Están comprometiendo a Lady Konan".

Shikamaru se calmó un poco ante la noticia ya que Konan estaba siendo apoyado por Naruko y Sage. Además, sintió que la forma en que aparecía el enemigo indicaba quién había declarado la amenaza: "Mantén la calma, todos".

"Ino ..." pensó hacia su compañera de equipo, quien se imaginó que ya estaba en medio de recibir un informe de una de las mujeres que actualmente están comprometiendo a los recién llegados.

"Es Tobi", informó Ino confirmando las sospechas que Shikamaru tenía sobre quién era uno de los recién llegados. "Se teletransportó a sí mismo y a un grupo de Zetsu Blanco justo encima de ellos. Espera, también parece que el Black Zetsu también está con ellos.

"Entendido", respondió en silencio a su antiguo compañero de equipo. Luego dirigió su atención al hombre que había informado de la llegada como había ordenado: "Confirme el número de nuevos contactos e infórmelo a Ino". Dirigiendo su próxima orden al shinobi a cargo de comunicarse con los escuadrones que custodiaban a los VIP, dijo: "Confirme que los VIP todavía están seguros. Si es así, diles que separen a algunos escuadrones para reunirse cerca de la entrada del búnker para brindar apoyo en caso de que Lady Konan necesite refuerzos.

Al recibir un coro de agradecimientos, notó que Seven había dejado el hospital de campaña y parecía flotar en el aire en lugar de dirigirse directamente al campo de batalla que él también le había dirigido. Estaba a punto de ordenarle a Ino que se pusiera en contacto con ella para averiguar qué estaba haciendo el Bijuu, pero su atención se centró en otro asunto cuando dijo: "¡Señor! Los restantes Zero-Tails se están retirando.

Sorprendido por la noticia, vio como el puñado de criaturas restantes comenzó a revertir el curso. Sin embargo, sus caminos los llevaron a través de los escuadrones mercenarios que los habían seguido. Cuando las criaturas pasaron entre sus aliados, los puntos que representaban a los mercenarios comenzaron a desaparecer, lo que indica que las criaturas ahora se estaban alimentando de ellos.

Fuyou se acercó a él cuando ella preguntó sonando más que un poco confundida, "¿Qué crees que está pasando?"

"Creo que estamos presenciando la disolución de la Alianza entre Tobi y Sasuke", Shikamaru propuso verlo como el escenario más probable. Podía ver por la cara de Ame Kunoichi que ella no lo estaba rastreando, así que explicó: "Creo que estas Colas Cero fueron algo que Tobi trajo a su alianza. Pero, no creo que él estuviera esperando que pudiéramos destruirlos tan fácilmente. Con solo media docena más o menos, los está llamando de nuevo.

"¿Por qué?" Fuyou preguntó con el ceño fruncido cuando sintió que algo estaba mal, especialmente porque Tobi acababa de unirse a la batalla.

"Creo que la razón por la que estuvo de acuerdo en dejarlos usar, o más probablemente propuso hacerlo, era porque quería que recolectaran y almacenaran la mayor cantidad de chakra posible. Con qué propósito, no estoy seguro. Pero, probablemente por la misma razón, convenció a Pain de recoger el Bijuu. Lo que sea que haya planeado requiere cantidades masivas de chakra ". Shikamaru cerró los ojos cuando comenzó a pensar en escenarios, ya que no entendía por qué Tobi entraría personalmente en la refriega si estaba traicionando a Sasuke. Pero, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que eso solo podía significar que aniquilaran la mayor parte de Zero-Tail, lo que significaba que probablemente habían forzado la mano de Tobi, y su apariencia significaba que tenían que lograr otro objetivo y estaban en medio de hacerlo. Con esa idea en mente, ordenó: "Que esos escuadrones de reserva se unan a la refriega ahora. También,

"¿Estás seguro?" Ino preguntó bastante sorprendida por la cantidad de recursos que su compañera de equipo estaba dispuesta a comprometer.

Shikamaru asintió, dando un aire de enojo por que ella cuestionara sus órdenes. Pero mentalmente respondió de manera más indiferente: "Lo estoy. Me imagino que Tobi se está moviendo antes de lo que Sasuke quería. Probablemente estaba destinado a ser activado cuando Sasuke comenzó a retirarse sus propias fuerzas de la ciudad. Un ataque repentino y sorpresivo contra el líder normalmente sería suficiente para desarmar a nuestras fuerzas. Sin embargo, me imagino que habría sido con un contingente completo de esos Zero-Tails todavía en juego, sin mencionar también a los mercenarios. Con el tablero actualmente configurado como está, no tiene sentido que Tobi salga al campo de batalla personalmente a menos que necesite algo ".

"Entiendo", dijo Ino interrumpiendo su explicación silenciosa, "solo tiene sentido si el plan de Tobi no fue tan interrumpido como creíamos por su pérdida de acceso al Bijuu".

"Eso o él necesita algo de Konan para recoger las piezas", respondió Shikamaru a través de la conexión mental que el Yamanaka había creado. "Ya tenemos una idea de qué es eso y hemos tomado medidas en caso de que lo localice. Sin embargo, preferiría no llegar a un punto en el que se pruebe nuestra protección ".

"Correcto", Ino respondió mentalmente antes de agregar, "Perdón por interrogarte".

Shikamaru le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero no duró cuando dirigió su mirada hacia el mapa de chakras y comenzó a preguntarse cómo reaccionaría Sasuke ante la traición que se estaba desarrollando. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera comenzar, Ino dijo mentalmente: "Um ... Shikamaru ... creo que querrás sacar a nuestras fuerzas del campo de batalla cinco a toda prisa. Siete planes para hacer bastante la entrada.

Yamame estaba bastante contento de no haber sido colocado en ninguno de los escuadrones que actualmente luchan dentro de Ame. De hecho, ella estaba actualmente lejos del campo de batalla en la orilla de la playa occidental del mar que rodeaba el

Rain Village. El transporte en el que ella había estado, así como varios otros, habían aterrizado allí para configurar un centro de comando donde su sensor-nin podía monitorear la aldea y transmitir la información a los miembros del alto mando que estaban a bordo de uno de los transportes flotando con La tercera ola. Estaba bastante sorprendida de que el centro de comando estallara en caos debido a los informes que llegaban de los mercenarios de que los Zero-Tails ahora los estaban atacando mientras huían de la ciudad, o cómo Tobi y su Zetsu blanco habían aparecido repentinamente en la aldea.

Sin embargo, ella atribuyó el aire de calma como resultado de los tres Anbu Raíz de pie ante el modelo tridimensional de Ame que el ninja sensor proyectaba las diversas firmas de chakra que podían detectar. Ella creía que debido a la calma que Udon, así como el hombre y la mujer enmascarados que lo flanqueaban, estaban proyectando en el giro actual de los acontecimientos, el resto de los Shinobi Oscuros presentes creían que todo iba según lo planeado. Su mirada se desvió de él, hacia la forma inconsciente de Fu Yamanaka, que yacía sobre una estera antes del mapa de chakra y que era el principal responsable de poder crear uno tan lejos del campo de batalla, ya que había creado varios clones de sombra. que actuaban como relés para los sensores actualmente en el campo,

Ella observó cómo comenzaba a desvanecerse, antes de reafirmarse, lo que la hizo sospechar que la tensión del esfuerzo era enorme para todos los involucrados. Sin embargo, ella sabía que valía la pena como una desventaja que tenían muchas fuerzas de ataque porque no podían generar ese centro de comando. Por lo tanto, negar a las fuerzas ofensivas el mismo nivel de información en tiempo real que las aldeas defensoras a menudo disfrutaban.

Aunque tenía la tarea de monitorear la comunicación de los escuadrones mercenarios que habían aterrizado en la primera ola, solo lo hizo con media oreja, ya que en verdad sabía que eran prescindibles, y no vendría más ayuda para ellos. En verdad, sin embargo, no le habría importado mucho si las fuerzas fueran de Yamigakure, ya que ella realmente no sentía más conexión con ellos que los mercenarios. En cambio, se esforzó por prestar atención a Udon para evaluar cuán bien o mal estaban haciendo. Lo cual, aunque no se había dado cuenta de todas las fases del plan, todavía estaba bastante sorprendida, ya que parecía que el aura de calma que proyectaba Root Anbu no era solo para mostrar, ya que dijo en voz alta: "Qué predecible". Al tocar un botón que activa la configuración del micrófono antes que él, informó: "Parece que Tobi está haciendo una jugada para el Rinnegan antes de lo que acordamos". Parece que nuestra alianza ha terminado.

La voz de Sasuke respondió con un toque de diversión: "Eso era de esperar. Supongo que es hora de poner fin a la farsa entonces. ¿Qué hay de Kisame? Lo más probable es que nuestra carta de triunfo no haga un barrido limpio del tablero. Pero me gustaría privarlo de esa pieza en particular ".

"Parece que se ha encontrado con un pequeño problema", informó Udon, "Actualmente está involucrado en una batalla con un enemigo desconocido, aunque probablemente estén alineados con los otros individuos que han estado apareciendo durante toda la batalla".

"Esperemos que lo mantengan comprometido el tiempo suficiente", respondió Sasuke con un toque de diversión. "Muy bien, es hora de que ponga el paquete en su lugar".

"Una cosa más", dijo Udon antes de que el Uchiha pudiera cortar la conexión, "Detectamos un bote que se dirigía hacia donde el Raikage atraía las dos colas. Creo que así es como Kumo planea escapar. ¿Deberíamos movernos para destruirlo?

Después de un momento de silencio, Sasuke respondió: "No, que el Raikage se vaya sin ser molestado. Si sobrevive a esto, hará que sea más fácil encender las llamas de la guerra en todo el continente. Pasaremos a la fase final. Esto significa que vamos a romper el enlace, así que prepárate para el regreso a Crow ".

"Entendido", dijo Udon antes de que la conexión se cortara.

Yamane centró su atención en donde la Tercera Ola flotaba alrededor de la ciudad. Sin embargo, antes de llegar al punto en el que giraría hacia donde los Yami-nin estaban actualmente atacando a las fuerzas Ame-nin, cientos de firmas de chakra comenzaron a alejarse de él. Para Yamame, se imaginaba que cualquiera que lo mirara desde el suelo, casi se vería como una flecha que se dirigía directamente hacia Amegakure. Una flecha que estaba destinada a perforar su corazón o su cerebro más probable, con Sasuke Uchiha en la punta.

Udon se apartó del mapa cuando comenzó a desvanecerse cuando la Tercera Ola, ahora casi vacía, se movió al campo de batalla que había servido como el fuego destinado a forjar el Yami-nin que participó en una fuerza más capaz. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera ordenar que se desmantelara el campamento, uno de los guardias que estaban afuera gritó: "Lord Udon, necesita ver esto".

Respondiendo a la urgencia en la voz del hombre, Udon salió corriendo de la tienda. Yamame hizo lo mismo y se detuvo, ya que no tenía problemas para detectar lo que había alarmado al guardia cuando una racha de fuego caía del cielo. Al principio parecía una estrella fugaz y comenzó a transformarse en la forma de un dragón. Un dragón cuya cabeza parecía estar hecha de llamas debido a la velocidad a la que viajaba, y fue seguido por una cola de piedra, que para Yamame hizo evidente que alguien había logrado levitar una pieza masiva de piedra lo suficientemente alta en el cielo que había alcanzado su velocidad máxima.

Dirigiendo su mirada a Ame, tuvo una buena idea de hacia dónde se dirigía, y a pesar de sus sentimientos anteriores de que no sentiría nada por el shinobi de Yami. No pudo evitar compadecerse de ellos, ya que estaba claro que sus acciones ese día habían provocado algo poderoso. Que mientras que para el Yami-nin en el centro de donde iba a golpear el jutsu sin duda parecería ser un presagio de muerte, para Yamame era una esperanza, si por ninguna otra razón ella ahora creía que alguien la había compartido. deseo de venganza y tenía la capacidad de hacerlo realidad.

Gaara observó desde lo alto de su plataforma flotante de arena cómo el Dragón de la Tierra descendente de Seven hizo que los Ame-nin huyeran a la ciudad desde la playa donde habían estado atacando a la fuerza principal de Sasuke. Para él, era una visión bastante aleccionadora, y una que lo hacía sentir como si hubiera sido demasiado ingenuo cuando había aceptado por primera vez la ambición de Naruto. Aunque admitiría que todavía estaba molesto por la elección de Naruto de arriesgar todo lo que habían construido para beneficio de Yugito. Solo había cristalizado un sentimiento que se había estado construyendo dentro de él durante meses. Lo cual era que Naruto no estaría dispuesto a tomar las decisiones difíciles que serían necesarias para hacer posible el objetivo de un mundo pacífico. Sin embargo, su confianza en su amigo había mantenido esas preocupaciones en silencio durante bastante tiempo, especialmente cuando la personalidad de Naruto se había ganado a su madre.

Sin embargo, el éxito de Naruto con su madre había demostrado ser una espada de doble filo, ya que pronto había dado lugar a un nuevo cáncer como una preocupación dentro de él que realmente no había hecho metástasis hasta que Yugito estuvo dispuesto a abandonar a Kumo. A saber, cómo con cada nueva conquista, Naruto parecía asegurarse más y más poder para sí mismo, haciendo que Gaara comenzara a cuestionar la lealtad de las mujeres Suna atadas a él. No les había preguntado directamente sobre sus sentimientos sobre la deserción de Yugito fuera de Temari, pero sentía que la mayoría de las mujeres se sentirían similares a su hermana. Quien había explicado eso mientras ella estaba de acuerdo con él en que era peligroso e imprudente apoyar la deserción de Yugito. Ella finalmente elegiría respaldar a su amante.

Gaara había presionado a su hermana sobre por qué, ya que lógicamente sabía que no era lo más inteligente. Fue la sonrisa que su hermana había usado cuando respondió lo que más le había molestado, ya que transmitía una fe en su amante que era fundamental para exigir lealtad. En ese momento, Gaara entendió que si alguna vez se trataba de elegir entre Suna o Naruto, su hogar sería el perdedor. Recordando su razón, aún podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz cuando ella explicó: "Sé que lo que está planeando es peligroso. Incluso estoy de acuerdo en que sería mejor para todos que él le dijera que se quedara. Pero hizo una promesa, y aunque las apuestas son monstruosamente más altas ahora que cuando lo hizo. Siente que no puede romperlo, porque su palabra no significaría nada ".

A Gaara no le agradó exactamente la respuesta cuando respondió: "Eso es ridículo. Todo lo que reconocería es que la situación en la que se encuentra ha cambiado ".

Temari asintió entendiendo, pero su sonrisa se hizo más grande cuando respondió: "Naruto no lo ve así. Él proclamó que tenía una serie de principios. Principios que nos propuso, como no volver nunca más a su palabra. Puede verlo como un compromiso con la realidad de su estación actual, pero él lo ve como torcido porque carece de la valentía para hacer lo que siente correcto ".

"Un líder tiene que saber cuándo no puede obtener todo lo que quiere", Gaara había respondido.

Solo para que su hermana responda con desdén, "¿Lo hace? O, ¿es eso exactamente lo que se dice un líder cuando teme empujar contra el mundo tratando de torcer sus creencias que lo harán perder más de lo que gana?

Gaara había tratado de convencer a Temari, pero mientras ella reconocería los hechos de la situación. Rápidamente se hizo evidente que no se dejaría influenciar por ayudarlo a convencer a Naruto sobre la locura de su decisión. Pero, aunque la deserción de Yugito pudo haber cimentado sus temores de que respaldar a Naruto había sido un movimiento equivocado, había sido una preocupación por algún tiempo. Por eso había estado tomando medidas para modular la influencia de Naruto en Suna. Uno de esos pasos es tratar de mantener el equilibrio entre los Hardliners y aquellos más abiertos a mejorar las relaciones entre las aldeas en el consejo. Su razón principal para hacerlo, había sido similar a lo que le había dicho a Karin cuando ella había abierto una sucursal de Great Tree Shipping Company en Suna, que era que tenía que convencer al consejo de que era el mejor curso para la aldea.

De acuerdo, eso rara vez parecía ser el caso, ya que la mayoría de los Hardliners replanteaban sus posiciones ideológicas y rara vez se movían de ellos a menos que se demostrara que estaban equivocados, y a veces no cambiaban de postura incluso en ese momento. Pero, para él, Temari estaba cayendo en una trampa similar. Se imaginó que ella no lo vería de esa manera, en lugar de eso probablemente argumentó que él era quien le pedía a su amigo que vendiera sus principios para su conveniencia política y la de otros. Pero, tenía que pensar en el bienestar de Suna tan consciente de que ahora existía un callejón sin salida entre Naruto y él. Necesitaba tomar medidas para asegurarse de que si llegara a un punto en el que solo una facción pudiera llevar el día, sería Suna.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando Guren había sido dirigida hacia el área por Shikamaru aterrizando frente a él y golpeando ambas manos contra el suelo creó una enorme pared de cristal que cortaba la playa de la ciudad. Luego saltó a la cima mientras él hacía lo mismo alzando las manos, haciendo que la arena más cercana a la pared se levantara para crear un amortiguador, que Guren atrapó en su lugar creando otra pared de cristal que era incluso más alta que la primera. La parte superior de la cual se elevaba hacia la playa como para atrapar la energía y redirigirla hacia el Yami-nin.

Ella saltó hacia abajo, justo cuando el Dragón de la Tierra se estrelló contra la playa haciendo temblar a toda la ciudad. Aunque en su mayor parte el daño había sido contenido por la pared, casi todas las ventanas a la vista parecían haberse volado, haciéndole sospechar que los resultados en el otro lado eran mucho más devastadores. Dirigiendo su plataforma hacia el cielo, observó cómo el polvo comenzaba a asentarse para revelar el enorme cráter en cuyo centro se encontraba Seven. Mientras lo arrojaban sobre él estaban los cuerpos y el equipo arruinado de las fuerzas de Sasuke. Sin embargo, al igual que las hormigas enterradas en la arena, muchos de los sobrevivientes que habían logrado protegerse a sí mismos u otros usando jutsu comenzaron a aparecer.

Siete parecía bastante complacida por esto mientras conjuraba otro dragón de piedra que se levantó del suelo debajo de ella para levantarla en el aire. De pie sobre su cabeza mientras enterraba sus garras en el borde del cráter del que salía, gritó: "Si deseas sobrevivir este día, ríndete de inmediato. De lo contrario, sus vidas se perderán ".

Gaara no podía culpar al shinobi ya que muchos parecían estar a punto de hacerlo. Sin embargo, antes de que alguien aceptara su oferta con Seven, varios shinobi comenzaron a señalar el horizonte mientras gritaban cómo se salvaron. Gaara frunció el ceño mientras se enfocaba en el horizonte para descubrir que más de los transportes aéreos estaban entrando. Sin embargo, resultó ser solo la vista que las fuerzas de Sasuke necesitaban cuando comenzaron a disparar jutsu a la mujer. La respuesta pareció sorprender a Seven, pero se recuperó rápidamente cuando la piedra se levantó de la cabeza del dragón de piedra para comenzar a cubrirla como una armadura. Una vez que estuvo completamente cubierta, saltó de su jutsu a una concentración del enemigo, que atravesó fácilmente mientras su jutsu también se desbocaba entre ellos.

Un momento después, dos dragones de cristal también volaron hacia la refriega, cuando Guren dio a conocer su presencia. Observando a las mujeres, le mostró a Gaara lo mal que había fallado en su deber como Kazekage. No tanto por querer ayudar a Naruto en su ambición, sino por no poner en marcha los planes de contingencia necesarios para contener la amenaza en la que podría convertirse. Mientras estaba tomando medidas para hacer precisamente eso, considerando el poder que Naruto ya había acumulado y poseído, no estaba completamente seguro de qué podría hacer para unir la fuerza con la fuerza si fuera necesario. Lo cual, al ver a las dos mujeres y su jutsu desgarrar al enemigo ahora desorganizado, reconoció que significaría encontrar algo que pudiera rivalizar con un Bijuu en el poder. No es una tarea fácil para estar seguro, pero el Mundo Shinobi todavía tenía muchos misterios inexplorados.

Los ojos de Kiyomi se abrieron de golpe cuando se sacudió del sueño que había estado disfrutando, al descubrir que el terremoto que lo había sacudido repentinamente parecía ser real. Sentada hacia adelante en la silla en la que se encontraba, se detuvo cuando Mito le puso una mano en el hombro y dijo: "Tranquilo. Incluso para ti, teletransportar a un pueblo entero tiene que ser bastante agotador.

Kiyomi asintió, cuando los temblores comenzaron a disminuir, así que preguntó: "¿Qué fue eso?

Mito parecía inseguro de cómo responder, lo que hizo que la Bijuu se preocupara porque significaba que había perdido a alguien cercano a ella. Pero, después de un momento, Uzumaki pareció darse cuenta de que su silencio estaba causando más daño que no explicado, "Esa fue Seven presentándose a las fuerzas de Sasuke". Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Kiyomi cuando estaba a punto de comentar sobre cómo Seven realmente necesitaba aprender moderación, pero no tuvo la oportunidad, ya que Mito continuó: "Parece que Kukaku resultó gravemente herida, y fue ella quien la encontró". "

"Ya veo", dijo Kiyomi sin duda entendiendo de dónde venía su hermana al sentir una punzada de ira y una oleada de su chakra como resultado. Sin embargo, aprovechó la emoción ya que sabía que atacar a las fuerzas de Sasuke como resultado de esa ira sería simplemente su entrega a sus peores rasgos de carácter. Además, se sentía al borde del agotamiento del chakra, por lo que dudaba que fuera algo más que un obstáculo. Sin embargo, temiendo que su hermana pudiera estar haciéndolo, preguntó: "¿Siete dio una razón para sus acciones? Espero que ella pida permiso primero.

Mito sonrió cuando dijo: "Diría que su pregunta es un poco exagerada. Pero, ella lo aclaró con Shikamaru primero. La idea era que al golpearlos tan fuerte y tan rápido, el enemigo perdería la voluntad de luchar ".

"¿Tuvo éxito?"

"Me temo que no", la voz de Ino intervino en la mente de Kiyomi.

"Monitoreando nuestra conversación privada ahora Yamanaka", preguntó Kiyomi con un toque de diversión.

Ino pareció compartir el tono ya que respondió en un tono ligero: "Oye, me imaginé que querrías la información directamente de la fuente en lugar de transmitirte a través de Mito".

"Aprecio", dijo Kiyomi al notar a Momo por primera vez, ya que la pequeña mujer parecía estar casi escondida en la sombra de Mito. "¿Tienes alguna palabra sobre Kukaku?"

"Lady Tsunade se ha desconectado de la batalla y actualmente la está atendiendo", respondió Ino mientras cambiaba a un tono serio. "Todavía no he escuchado nada de ella directamente, pero eso se debe a que todavía está en cirugía". Kiyomi frunció el ceño ya que pensó que Kukaku debería ser capaz de curar casi cualquier lesión que hubiera sufrido. Pero sospechaba que había algunos detalles de los que aún no se había enterado. Ino no se detuvo mientras continuaba: "En cuanto a la batalla general, creo que estamos llegando al final. Parece que Tobi ha traicionado a Sasuke mientras está haciendo un movimiento contra Konan, y actualmente ... ¡¡Mierda !!! "

"Ino", gritó Kiyomi en voz alta cuando la conexión terminó repentinamente, y sintió una oleada de pánico y miedo que emanaba de la mujer a través de su marca de zorro. La Bijuu se puso de pie, pero al intentar teletransportarse se dio cuenta de que su chakra había sido sellado para ayudar a ocultar su presencia.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera quitarlo, Mito dijo: "No hagas nada imprudente. No estás en condiciones de pelear. Ten fe en sus habilidades. Además, no olvide que es posible que deba intervenir en la discusión entre viejos compañeros de equipo en caso de que su encuentro salga mal. Particularmente si Naruto va a cumplir su promesa.

Kiyomi quería discutir pero suspiró al reconocer que su compañero pelirrojo tenía razón. Entonces, sentándose de nuevo en su silla, trató de concentrarse en otra cosa y le preguntó: "Momo, ¿es la razón por la que te estás escondiendo allí de alguna manera relacionada con por qué Nel no está aquí?"

"Lo siento", dijo Momo mientras avanzaba, "Le quité los ojos de encima por un segundo. Estaba bastante molesta porque le dijeron que no podía ayudar a Naruto, por lo que probablemente se dirija hacia él. Iré a buscarla de inmediato. Ya lo habría hecho, pero Mito ...

"Está bien", dijo Kiyomi con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, "sin duda habría logrado escapar incluso si la hubiéramos atado y encerrado en algún lugar. Por lo tanto, haré lo que Mito sugirió y tendré fe ". Si bien trató de proyectar un aura de calma, solo era superficial, ya que por dentro sentía que la convertían en nudos ya que su familia estaba en riesgo a su alrededor y actualmente no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Ino observó cómo el humo se asentaba desde donde la pared había estallado repentinamente mientras cortaba la conexión con Kiyomi. Solo tuvieron unos segundos de advertencia de parte de Karin, quien había gritado: "¡Entrante!" Ino había cambiado su enfoque al mapa de chakra para ver a qué se refería la pelirroja justo a tiempo para ver un punto rojo dirigiéndose directamente a su ubicación justo antes de que la explosión la derribara. Volviendo a ellos, notó que su mapa de chakra se desvanecía debido a que Ame-nin dirigía su atención a la amenaza percibida, pero antes de que lo hiciera, notó que el único punto rojo que los había golpeado había sido seguido por muchos otros.

Ino sintió una sensación de miedo sobre ella cuando pudo distinguir una forma monstruosa dentro de la nube de polvo, con grandes manos como alas que sobresalían de su espalda. Sin embargo, lo que realmente la congeló fue cuando notó que sus ojos brillaban rojos y los reconoció como Sharingan. La figura entonces dio un paso adelante causando que el miedo se convirtiera en ira, ya que a pesar de la piel gris y el cabello salvaje de su estado transformado, no tuvo problemas para reconocer a la criatura como Sasuke. Dio otro paso adelante, revelando que sostenía a una Ame Shinobi inconsciente debajo de su brazo izquierdo, mientras sostenía una espada en su derecha y, aunque parecía que estaba a punto de avanzar nuevamente, de repente se congeló. Una sonrisa divertida apareció en su rostro cuando dijo: "Algo me dijo que estabas aquí entre los defensores, Shikamaru".

Ino encontró a su compañera de equipo cerca del mapa de Chakra, mientras que Fuyou ayudó a algunos de los Amenin cercanos a ponerse de pie. Después de años de trabajar con él, sabía que estaban en problemas, ya que a pesar de haber atado a Sasuke a su sombra por unos segundos, podía ver que el peaje ya se estaba mostrando. Además, como él no había abandonado su postura, ella sabía que estaba luchando por establecer el control. Algo, ella también captó su voz cuando él respondió: "Sasuke, es agradable ver que tus exteriores finalmente coinciden con lo que acechaba en el interior".

"Es así", respondió Sasuke sonando casi herido, pero con un aire burlón, "No puedo imaginar por qué te sentirías así. A menos que estuvieras secretamente celoso de mí por toda la atención que solía recibir en la academia. Su rostro se torció en una máscara cruel cuando dijo: "¿O fue cómo ordené que decapitara al glorioso propagandista Iruka? Para ser honesto, lamento ese orden. Debería haberlo hecho yo mismo. Udon afirma que fue un sentimiento bastante gratificante para él. Veamos si puedo sentir algo similar al tomar el tuyo.

"¡Qué!" Shikamaru dijo en estado de shock, ya que a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos para suprimirlo, Sasuke abrumador chakra le permitió levantar el brazo de la espada. Apuntando directamente a su frente, el Nara trató de dejarlo a un lado, pero aunque pudo verlo titubear, supo que sería suficiente cuando el Uchiha lo cargó con su Lightning Chakra y la hoja se alargó para perforarlo. Sin embargo, justo antes de que lo alcanzara, Fuyou saltó delante de él agachado mientras ella abría su paraguas. La cuchilla atravesó fácilmente el escudo que pasaría sobre su cabeza, pero Fuyou había anticipado que giraría rápidamente el mango para que una de las costillas de metal golpeara el rayo y le permitiera apartarlo.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza en reconocimiento de las acciones de los kunoichi mientras la hoja pasaba inofensivamente al lado del cuello de Shikamaru, mientras decía: "No está mal". Pero tensándose para balancear su espada para decapitar al Nara cuyo jutsu comenzó a alejarse de él cuando rompió la conexión, dijo: "Pero no lo suficientemente bueno".

Fuyou saltó hacia atrás cuando abandonó su agarre sobre sus paraguas para poder golpear a Shikamaru para sacarlos del camino de las espadas. Sin embargo, Sasuke simplemente lo amplió aún más para que no escaparan de su alcance. Sin embargo, se vio obligado a abandonar el intento ya que se vio obligado a inclinar su lado izquierdo hacia adelante para levantar su ala con el fin de bloquear varios kunai que habían sido destinados a golpear a lo largo de su brazo izquierdo. Frunció el ceño cuando la acción reflexiva lo obligó a abandonar su ataque permitiendo que Fuyou y Shikamaru aterrizaran ilesos, mientras que el ataque rebotó inofensivamente desde su ala.

Shikamaru se puso de pie y frunció el ceño también cuando notó que cuando Sasuke bajó el ala, reveló que también había cubierto al shinobi escondido debajo de su brazo. Sin embargo, enfocándose en preocupaciones más inmediatas, gritó: "Todos, retrocedan. No estamos equipados para tratar con él ".

Muchos de los Ame-nin no necesitaban que se les dijera dos veces, ya que Sasuke sonrió a la mujer que lo había atacado y dijo: "Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Karin. Supongo que no debería sorprenderme que estés aquí considerando cómo parecía que Ame estaba anticipando nuestras acciones antes de que hubiéramos aparecido en su barrera de detección.

La mirada que Karin le estaba enviando se endureció cuando ella replicó: "Tampoco estoy en las profundidades a las que te hundirás". Tu chakra ... ya no es totalmente tuyo. Has consumido Juugo usando la técnica de Orochimaru para reparar el daño que sufriste.

"No está mal", respondió Sasuke, "Pero, ese siempre iba a ser su destino. Siempre estaba destinado a ser el último cuerpo de Orochimaru.

Karin no respondió al principio ya que sabía que el Uchiha era correcto, ya que la capacidad natural de Juugo para absorber la energía natural también tenía un efecto restaurador, por lo que era el único cuerpo que no se degradaría después de la transferencia. Sin embargo, después de varios latidos, ella respondió: "Se merecía algo mejor. No solo para ser usado y descartado por ti.

"¿Descartado?" Dijo Sasuke sonando herido. "Nada mas lejos de la verdad. Juugo deseaba liberarse de las furias incontrolables que lo consumirían y le di exactamente lo que deseaba. De hecho, recuerdo que una vez no deseó nada más que ser atravesado por mí. Déjame concederte ese deseo ahora.

Saltando hacia ella más rápido de lo que ella podía reaccionar cuando fue impulsado por sus alas, Sasuke retiró su espada con la intención de enterrarla en su corazón. Sin embargo, se vio obligado a girar en el aire para golpear a un kunai que voló hacia él y lo golpeó fácilmente. Buscó signos de la persona que lo había arrojado, sus ojos escaneando alrededor de la habitación buscando al culpable, del cual no había señal. Sin embargo, giró en el aire, ya que sintió un ataque que venía de arriba y detrás de él cuando el atacante que había lanzado el kunai había corrido por el techo para llegar a un punto ciego. Trayendo su espada, bloqueó el kunai que sostenía Ino mientras ella descendía hacia él. Ella usó el punto de contacto cuando él se cansó de empujar su espada a un lado para dejarla girar en una patada hacia abajo. El golpe derribó a Sasuke al suelo, pero Ino frunció el ceño al sentir que su pierna había golpeado una pared de ladrillos. Además, había aterrizado de pie, dejándola creer que solo la fuerza del golpe lo había hecho descender al suelo.

Como resultado, cuando ella aterrizó ante él, él la estaba esperando y la apuñaló en el pecho. Sasuke se deleitó en la expresión de dolor que apareció en su rostro mientras la levantaba de sus pies mientras empalaba su espada. Estaba a punto de comentar cómo Ino también había profesado alguna vez un deseo de ser atravesado por él, y cómo parecía ser el caso ya que ella no había podido esperar su turno. Sin embargo, antes de que él pudiera hacerlo, el rostro dolorido de Ino se convirtió en una sonrisa, momento en el que estalló en humo para ser reemplazada por un cojín del asiento de una de las sillas abandonadas que rodeaban a la modelo de Ame sobre la que se había proyectado el mapa de chakra.

Superando su sorpresa cuando la sintió parada en la silla detrás de él, Sasuke dijo: "No está mal. Parece que a alguien le han cogido algunos movimientos desde la última vez que nos vimos ".

"O tal vez no eres tan bueno como crees que eres", respondió Ino. "Por cierto, he querido preguntar. Por la forma en que sigues agrandando tu espada, ¿estás sobrecompensando algo?

"Perra", gruñó Sasuke mientras perdía la calma por el tono burlón del Yamanaka mientras giraba, agrandando su espada, para que partiera al rubio por la mitad.

Una acción que Ino esperaba ya que ella ya se estaba volviendo loca, causando que su ataque se balanceara inofensivo a través del lugar donde había estado parada, de modo que aterrizó en el lado opuesto de la modelo. Se le unió Karin, quien dijo: "Ahora eso tuvo una reacción. Debes haber golpeado bastante cerca de la marca allí.

"Entonces, parece", dijo Ino con una sonrisa de complicidad mientras mostraba al Uchiha una expresión casi compasiva.

Sasuke tuvo que luchar contra su ira mientras se negaba a ser acosado, y al notar que Ame-nin había escapado de la habitación con solo Shikamaru que quedaba cerca de la puerta, preguntó: "Entonces, ¿están planeando pelear conmigo para vengar al pobre pequeño Iruka o tal vez ¿es el lamentable padre de Sakura?

La mirada de Ino se volvió helada cuando dijo: "Realmente eres un niño enojado con el mundo. Uno con la esperanza de infligir el mayor daño posible ".

"No te atrevas a menospreciarme", dijo Sasuke al ver que su visión se volvía roja. "O tal vez tu familia debería ser la que toco a continuación".

"Creo que encontrarás que mi familia está más que lista para enfrentarte a ti", Ino disparó hacia atrás sacando un kunai de tres puntas de su bolsa, "Sin embargo, aunque esto ha sido agradable y todo. Creo que es hora de que patees el trasero que has estado pidiendo.

"Entonces, por supuesto", dijo Sasuke burlonamente, "Ven a buscarme".

Lanzando su kunai, Ino sonrió mientras decía: "Oh, no, no, no. No soñaría en interponerme en su camino. Solo necesitaba ganar un poco de tiempo para dejar que terminara las cosas por su lado ".

Sasuke simplemente comenzó a registrar las palabras de Ino mientras levantaba su espada para bloquear el kunai, sin embargo, estaba cegado cuando apareció un destello rojo antes de ser reemplazado repentinamente por Naruto. El Uzumaki levantó la hoja de chakra que sostenía en su mano izquierda y la usó para parar la espada de Sasuke mientras gritaba "Rasengan", y metió dicho jutsu en el estómago del Uchiha con el otro.

El Uchiha rugió de dolor cuando el jutsu trató de enterrarse en su carne, lo que le hizo perder el control sobre el shinobi enmascarado debajo del brazo que lo envió volando. Naruto aterrizó mientras veía a Sasuke navegar a través de la abertura en la pared de la que había aparecido el original. Se detuvo por un momento para mirar por encima del hombro hacia sus dos amantes, quienes le dieron un rápido asentimiento, antes de apresurarse tras el Uchiha antes de que pudiera recuperarse.

Ino se susurró a sí misma, "Buena suerte Amante", y estaba a punto de moverse para ver el shinobi que Sasuke había estado cargando, pero Karin la agarró por la muñeca para detenerla. Podía ver a Shikamaru preocuparse como resultado de las acciones de la mujer Uzumaki.

Sin embargo, antes de que ella pudiera preguntar por qué, Fuyou regresó para revisarlos y darles una advertencia y gritó: "¿Por qué estás parada? Tenemos que salir de aquí."

"No te preocupes", dijo Ino creyendo en su amante, "Naruto tiene las cosas bien en sus manos".

"Sí", respondió Fuyou sin impresionarse mientras señalaba el agujero en la habitación "Entonces, ¿qué va a hacer al respecto?"

Los ojos de Ino se abrieron de par en par cuando vio que el cielo fuera del agujero estaba casi borrado por la cantidad de Zetsu púrpura que se les acercaba. El más cercano aterrizó dentro de la habitación, e inmediatamente comenzó a soltarse con una descarga de bolas de fuego hacia ellos. Caminando rápidamente hacia la puerta mientras esquivaba el jutsu, dejó volar un kunai que atrapó a un Zetsu en la garganta. Pero mientras se aferraba al kunai ahora enterrado allí, fue rápidamente maltratado por otro a medida que más y más criaturas que se parecían a Sasuke inundaban la habitación, por lo que el Yamanaka respondió: "Parece que ese es nuestro problema. Uno para el que actualmente no tengo una solución ".

Shikamaru evitó por poco que su cabeza se convirtiera en una vela cuando notó que el Zetsu Púrpura que aún estaba fuera de la habitación también disparaba bolas de fuego contra los edificios que rodeaban el área. Frunció el ceño ya que parecían estar haciendo al azar en lugar de apuntar a los defensores que rodean el edificio. Sin embargo, hizo a un lado ese asunto a favor de tirar de un kunai y dibujar una cuenta en el shinobi que Sasuke llevaba como equipaje. Agachándose y rodando para evitar otro jutsu, arrojó su kunai y, como esperaba de la reacción de Karin cuando Ino se había movido para verificar a la supuesta víctima del Uchiha, el shinobi enmascarado rodó fuera del camino.

Maldijo mientras contemplaba correr hacia quien sospechaba que era la mujer desaparecida de la que su madre le había advertido. Pero, Fuyou disparó a Senbon desde un paraguas que había adquirido antes de regresar y gritó: "¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que retroceder!

Reconociendo la sabiduría de una retirada táctica, siguió al Ameinin una vez que Karin e Ino habían despejado la puerta. Muchos de los Zetsu Púrpura lo persiguieron, pero debido a que el pasillo era corto con múltiples giros que le daban una sensación casi de laberinto, no pudieron dibujar una cuenta en el shinobi en retirada. Al menos hasta que Fuyou se detuviera, para enfrentar a sus perseguidores. El Zetsu Púrpura al frente se llevó la mano a la boca para lanzar un Gran Jutsu de Bola de Fuego. Pero no tuve la oportunidad ya que Fuyou hizo una seña manual, causando que explotaran las múltiples etiquetas con las que había cubierto las paredes cuando regresó al centro de comando.

Se volvió hacia ellos con una sonrisa y dijo: "Vamos al centro de comando secundario antes de que vengan más por aquí". Ya tengo a todos poniéndolo en funcionamiento "Sin embargo, Shikamaru rápidamente retrocedió por donde habían venido, haciendo que Ameinin preguntara:" ¿A dónde vas? "

Shikamaru la ignoró y, aunque sospechaba que eso la molestaba un poco, a medida que Zetsu no aparecía en el pasillo, comenzó a darse cuenta de que algo estaba mal también. Lo cual, confirmó cuando encontraron la puerta principal de la sala de control sellada por una barrera. "No lo entiendo", dijo Ino con una nota de confusión en su voz, "¿Por qué sellar la habitación? No pueden sospechar que eso realmente nos paralizaría considerando cómo todos escapamos ".

Shikamaru sacudió la cabeza y dijo: "Eso es porque solo está destinado a ganar tiempo para los que están dentro". Dirigiéndose a su antiguo compañero de equipo, explicó: "Sasuke tiene la intención de borrar toda la ciudad del mapa y todos sus enemigos junto con él. Trató de ponerse lindo y colarse bajo nuestras narices, pero la kunoichi que sostenía solo estaba jugando a estar inconsciente. Es por eso que Karin te impidió vigilarla.

Karin asintió mientras agregaba: "Por eso también tiré mi kunai a su brazo. Traté de darle a la persona una oportunidad para liberarse ".

"Es por eso que querías que los sensores monitoreen las oleadas desconocidas en el chakra", dijo Fuyou en comprensión. "Pero, ¿por qué atacar el centro de comando?"

Shikamaru se centró en ella mientras explicaba: "Porque, aunque una explosión a nivel del suelo aún sería devastadora. Si realmente quiere nivelar el lugar, debe hacerlo explotar con cierta elevación. Además, no duele que este sea el edificio más alto de la ciudad y que esté bastante cerca del centro de la misma ".

"¿Cuánto tiempo?" Fuyou preguntó en blanco cuando imaginó que el único curso de acción para los defensores sería tratar de evacuar con la barrera ya en su lugar. Un esfuerzo difícil considerando la batalla que se libra afuera.

"Tal vez treinta o cuarenta minutos", dijo Shikamaru antes de mirar a Ino.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, el Yamanaka se acercó con su mente y conectándose con la que buscaba, dijo: "Mito, tenemos una situación que realmente podría usar tu experiencia ..."

Capítulo 90: Arco de venganza: Operación: Kill Konan Part V


	91. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 91

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío. Además, esta historia es una ficción de limón, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan. Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora. Gracias.

Capítulo 91: Arco de Venganza: Operación: Kill Konan Part V

Kiba y su madre Tsume siguieron a sus nin-dogs mientras los olores de los dos individuos que habían recogido los guiaron a través de los túneles que parecían correr por todo Ame. Sospechando que uno de los olores pertenecía al líder de la Resistencia de la Salamandra, esperaban que al capturarlo vivo pudieran hacer que suspendiera el asalto de Sasuke, y cuando eso probablemente fallara, Konoha podría usar eso. como una forma de justificar las acciones punitivas que buscaban a raíz del ataque. Particularmente si Sasuke intentara justificar sus acciones como si fueran solo sus fuerzas respondiendo a una solicitud de un cliente.

Sin embargo, Kiba dudaba que sucedería mucho incluso si tuvieran éxito, ya que la verdad era que dudaba que Sasuke se preocupara por la política del asunto, y además, dudaba que Konoha empujara por una guerra para contraatacar. Pero, sospechaba que podría usarse como un medio para poner precaución a cualquiera que recurriera a Sasuke en el futuro. Para dejar en claro que el Uchiha puede ayudar, pero su razón para hacerlo fue solo para avanzar en sus propios objetivos. Es probable que no sea suficiente para disuadir a muchos de los enemigos de Konoha de llegar a Uchiha, pero plantaría semillas de las que Konoha podría aprovecharse si se enfrentan a alianzas enemigas que lo incluyen.

Pero, todo eso dependería de que su madre y él tuvieran éxito en su misión de localizar a Mubi, quien fue el fundador de la Resistencia Salamandra, y de capturarlo, obligándolo a llamar a Sasuke. Una tarea de la que estaba seguro iba a ser extremadamente difícil, ya que era probable que él y el dueño del olor que estaba con él supieran que estaban siendo perseguidos. Pensó que este era el caso, ya que varias veces habían captado el sonido de pasos, creía que los túneles se estaban amplificando y que de repente desaparecerían al girar dentro de los túneles sinuosos que aparentemente corrían a través de los niveles más bajos de Rain Village. Esto lo llevó a creer que en aquellos tramos del túnel donde no podían escuchar los pasos de su cantera, eran los suyos los que se comunicaban a las personas que tenían delante. Pensó que, como Hanzou había construido los túneles durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial Shinobi para servir como un medio para que una fuerza guerrillera luchara contra los ocupantes si Ame hubiera caído cuando la guerra se volvió contra ellos, los ecos habrían hecho avanzar a las fuerzas guerrilleras de Ame advirtiendo si sus túneles se vieron comprometidos después de un ataque que les permitió escapar de una de las otras entradas de la red. Sospechaba que podría haber sellos que habrían hecho que la acústica de los túneles viajara solo en una dirección, aunque sospechaba que teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de vueltas y giros, era probable que el sonido solo no le permitiera al perseguidor saber nada más que si sus objetivos todavía estaban frente a ellos, y no necesariamente si viajaban por el mismo camino.

Lo cual no era exactamente un problema para ellos, ya que rastreaban sus objetivos principalmente por olor. Algo de lo que su presa parecía darse cuenta cuando el compañero de ninjas de su madre que dirigía su procesión de repente comenzó a levantarse como para vomitar. Akumaru, que estaba unos pasos atrás, rápidamente hizo lo mismo. Pero, antes de que pudiera preguntarles cuál era el problema, se dio cuenta de que el hedor a huevos podridos y otros olores desagradables lo asaltaban y le hacía llorar los ojos mientras luchaba contra el deseo de levantar el desayuno. Al mirar a su madre, pudo ver que ella no estaba en mejor forma cuando salieron de su carrera al acercarse a una parte del túnel que se abría en una sección donde podían tomar uno de los seis caminos. Molesto por lo que veía como un medio un tanto infantil de escapar de su persecución, declaró:

El compañero canino de su madre respondió: "Tiene sentido tener un medio de perder la búsqueda a mano. Sospecho que cualquier fuerza que necesitara seguir a otra a través de estos túneles haría uso de sabuesos y cosas por el estilo ".

Su madre asintió con la cabeza a su compañero mientras agregaba: "Aunque para ellos usar ese medio ahora sugeriría que se están acercando a donde querrían salir de los túneles, así que desean perdernos". El propio compañero de Kiba se quejó cuando sugirió que no necesariamente tenía que ser así, lo que provocó que su madre dijera: "Es cierto, es probable que este sea el último lugar donde aparece uno de estos cruces antes de la salida que desean utilizar". de." Su madre gruñó cuando vio un bote que probablemente contenía el gas odioso y lo levantó y lo olisqueó mientras luchaba contra una mordaza reflectante. Lanzándolo enojada, dijo: "Joder, no puedo recoger nada y probablemente tiraron estos botes por todos los malditos túneles".

"Entonces deberíamos separarnos", dijo Kuromaru, "Eso dejaría solo dos caminos que no podríamos cubrir. Las probabilidades estarían a nuestro favor para recuperar su aroma más adelante. Quien lo recoja podría aullar para llamar a los demás.

Tsume frunció el ceño cuando respondió: "Pero eso no sería garantía de que el camino sea el correcto". No sabemos cuál es su objetivo y pueden separarse. Si uno de ellos toma un camino, nosotros no sabemos quién hará ".

"Cierto", respondió el nin-dog, "Pero nuestro objetivo es solo capturar a Mubi. Está claro que su compañera es una mujer, así que incluso si se separan sabremos si es él o no ".

Kiba podía imaginar que su madre no estaba encantada con la idea de que se separaran, pero después de haber estado ocupados inspeccionando cada uno de los caminos, algo le llamaba la atención de uno de ellos, por lo que despegó cuando gritó: "Están bajando éste."

Su madre siguió su ejemplo, aunque ella preguntó: "¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro?"

Kiba señaló el bote de gas que habían arrojado al túnel por el que viajaban y que rápidamente pasaron. Aunque descubrió que coincidía con el que había encontrado en el cruce, no entendió qué le había dicho a su hijo que viajaban por el camino correcto. Al menos hasta que él explicó: "Tenías razón, tiraron estos en todos los túneles. Sin embargo, según las marcas que hicieron desde donde impactaron el túnel, este parece ser el único en el que el bote fue arrojado hacia la entrada, no lejos de él ".

Tsume miró hacia atrás y pudo distinguir la marca blanca que el bote de metal había hecho en la piedra del túnel desde donde golpeó. Lo cual, desde su perspectiva, ahora apareció ante él, dejando en claro que la persona que lo había arrojado viajaba por el túnel antes de devolverlo. Dejó que apareciera una sonrisa salvaje mientras decía: "Bien hecho cachorro".

Kiba sonrió por los elogios, pero mantuvo su enfoque en detectar más señales de que, de hecho, todavía estaban en el rastro de Mubi y su compañero. Comenzó a preocuparse ya que a pesar de hacer varias vueltas dentro del laberinto de túneles, no habían captado el sonido de ningún paso. Sin embargo, su madre recogiendo su ansiedad declaró: "Relájate Kiba, todavía estamos en su punto". Miró para preguntarle cómo podía estar segura mientras se acercaban a otra curva del túnel, momento en el que señaló hacia un pequeño glifo en la parte superior de la nueva sección que, en lugar de brillar, parecía absorber la luz, lo que dificultaba para detectar en los túneles poco iluminados.

"¿Qué es esa barrera de algún tipo?" preguntó mientras pasaban debajo de él.

"Sí", dijo Tsume, "Ese particular es uno de los favoritos de los shinobi que son expertos en asesinatos y similares. Los usan para anular el sonido dentro de un área fija para combatir los tableros Nightingale ".

Kiba asintió mientras recordaba las lecciones de Iruka sobre tales sellos. Lecciones que no estaban orientadas a aplicarlas, ya que Konoha no tenía reputación de aceptar trabajos de asesinato. Pero, su genin y chunin a menudo se encontraban en trabajos donde intentaban frustrarlos, por lo que necesitaban saber a qué atenerse. Al repasar los detalles que Iruka había proporcionado, sabía que los sellos se podían aplicar rápidamente, pero era necesario colocarlos en cada entrada que una persona quisiera para evitar que el sonido se fuera. Lo cual en un intento de asesinato, a menudo significaba en el pasillo que conduce a la habitación del objetivo. Particularmente dado que en muchos castillos, aquí era donde la mayoría de los arquitectos tendían a colocar tableros de ruiseñor, que eran tableros que crujían cada vez que alguien los pasaba por encima. Esta era la razón por la cual muchos asesinos a menudo obtenían posiciones de bajo nivel dentro de un castillo donde probablemente nunca cruzarían el camino de sus objetivos durante el día, pero podrían aplicar los sellos mientras realizaban las tareas de cualquier trabajo que hubieran asumido para infiltrarse en la casa de su objetivo. Solo para luego activarlos con un simple signo de mano antes de ingresar al área.

Para su sorpresa, cuando llegaron al final de la sección actual por la que estaban corriendo, había un sello ligeramente diferente que parecía estar inactivo. Sin embargo, cuando se giraron para entrar en la siguiente área, vio un duplicado exacto del que su madre había señalado y se dio cuenta de que cuando se construyeron los túneles, habían escalonado los sellos para que, en lugar de cómo la acústica natural del túnel funcionaba, donde el sonido viajaba en una dirección particular por sección, sospechaba que los sellos no solo estaban bloqueando sus sonidos que sus objetivos estaban haciendo en secciones donde sus pasos los habrían llevado de vuelta. Pero, los sellos probablemente también estaban amplificando sus propios pasos en secciones donde no habrían llevado a su cantera. Sin embargo, si la búsqueda iba en la dirección opuesta, se imaginó que habrían activado el otro sello causando una situación similar. O bien, si en una situación en la que la búsqueda provenía de múltiples direcciones, podrían activar ambos sellos y amortiguar el sonido en toda la red.

De repente se dio cuenta de que podrían haber activado esta función en cualquier momento de la persecución, pero sospecharon que su presa había querido determinar por qué método los seguían. O, al menos, después de dejar sus bombas malolientes, había esperado que incluso si sus perseguidores hubieran elegido el túnel correcto, sin escuchar los pasos que habían sido anteriormente, les haría comenzar a adivinar a sí mismos.

Pero, Kiba creía que su presa al escuchar sus pasos persiguiéndolos, estaba causando que la pareja a la que estaban siguiendo, si no entraba en pánico, al menos se dieran cuenta de que su intento de perder la búsqueda había fallado por completo. Si es así, se dio cuenta de que había dos acciones probables que la pareja tomaría, y que dependían por completo de la ruta que estaban tomando para alcanzar su objetivo y qué tan cerca estaban de él. Lo primero que imaginó dependería de si había o no otra sección del túnel que se dividiera en múltiples ramas. Si lo hubiera, se imaginó que intentarían arrojarlos una vez más fuera de su camino, esperando que hubiera sido la mala suerte lo que había llevado a sus perseguidores a elegir el correcto. Sin embargo, si se acercaran a su objetivo,

Sospechaba que este último era más que probable, ya que habían pasado por varios cruces anteriores en la persecución, donde su presa podría haber intentado perderlos. Creía que no lo habían hecho, ya que habían confiado en el laberinto de túneles para hacer el truco, sin saber que habían sido rastreados por el olor ya que los nin-dogs de Inuzuka no lloraban y aullaban como lo harían los sabuesos típicos. Como tal, ya esperaba la segunda exposición a los productos químicos nocivos mucho antes de que le hicieran llorar los ojos.

A pesar de querer lanzarse, sintió que sus instintos animales se deleitaban con el horrible olor mientras le comunicaba que estaban cerca, y que sus objetivos estaban tratando de abandonar la persecución en preparación para salir de los túneles. Sin embargo, a pesar de que su sangre le decía que corriera más rápido, algo parecía que su madre estaba a punto de hacer. En su lugar, se detuvo cuando vio el bote que todavía emitía sus humos nocivos. Arrodillándose junto a él, miró hacia abajo por el túnel en la dirección en que habían estado corriendo y frunció el ceño, ya que no vio ninguna señal de que fuera arrojado.

Su madre se acercó a él, y para su sorpresa, en lugar de parecer molesto por su detención, ya que era evidente que estaban casi encima de su presa, ella preguntó: "¿Qué pasa, cachorro?"

"Creo que ya salieron de los túneles. Lo más probable es que no quieran exponerse a sabiendas a este hedor, por lo que parece que esta vez lo arrojaron frente a ellos ", afirmó mientras levantaba el bote y lo arrojaba por el túnel. Como sospechaba, no lo escuchó golpear contra el piso de piedra debido a los sellos que controlan la acústica. Pero más revelador, donde aterrizó pudo ver el rasguño de donde el metal se unía a la piedra a medida que avanzaba por el túnel lejos de la marca que hizo.

Su madre reconoció al instante que pueden haber perdido esa marca debido a la mugre de gas con sus conductos lagrimales, por lo que rápidamente comenzó a retroceder. Señaló la marca en el piso cuando volvieron sobre sus pasos antes de decir: "Puede haber una entrada oculta. Comprueba esa pared desde donde golpeó el bote y regresa.

Kiba asintió mientras comenzaba a seguir las instrucciones de su madre, consciente de que incluso si encontraban una entrada así, encontrar los medios para activarla sería otra cosa. Sin embargo, su madre ya había considerado eso y después de encontrar una sección de piedra donde algunos de los ladrillos parecían haberse raspado uno contra el otro, colocó su oreja contra ella. Kiba no estaba segura de lo que su madre esperaba escuchar, pero sea lo que sea que le hizo, ella tiró de una etiqueta explosiva que golpeó contra la pared.

"¿Estas loco?" Kiba preguntó mientras seguía a su madre mientras ella huía de la etiqueta que ahora humeaba. "¿En qué causa una cueva?"

"Sería casi tan malo como perder a nuestra presa porque estábamos jodiendo y buscando un interruptor", respondió ella justo cuando la etiqueta explotó. Kiba no estaba tan seguro de que ese fuera el caso, pero al retroceder, pudo ver la luz que entraba a través del polvo y se dio cuenta de que en algún momento el túnel había vuelto a subir para dejarlos salir en uno de los niveles más bajos de la ciudad.

Al salir al aire libre después de su madre, frunció el ceño, ya que aunque podía escuchar los sonidos de una batalla cercana, no tenía idea de dónde estaban en Ame. Su madre tampoco parecía, pero debido a la mirada lejana que podía ver en sus ojos, sospechaba que ella estaba llegando a Ino para ayudarlos a orientarse. Mientras esperaba, Kiba trató de captar el aroma de su cantera, pero debido a los efectos persistentes de la bomba apestosa, sin mencionar que el humo de varios incendios cercanos que lo levantaban estaba resultando difícil. No parecía que iban a recibir ayuda de Ino, ya que una expresión de preocupación apareció en el rostro de su madre justo antes de que ella dijera: "Me temo que estamos en nuestro propio cachorro. Sasuke atacó el centro de control y levantó una especie de barrera a su alrededor.

Kiba asintió, así que pensé que la siguiente mejor alternativa era levantarse para ganar algo de perspectiva. Un movimiento que su madre ya estaba implementando mientras corría por los cimientos de piedra que habían aparecido y que separaba un nivel de la ciudad de otro. Al encontrar un árbol que había sido plantado cerca del borde del nivel superior, en uno de los parques artificiales de una de las ciudades, siguió a su madre, esperando que no se cayera mientras se preguntaba qué tan resistente podría ser considerando el Es probable que el túnel corriera debajo de él. Mirando a su alrededor, vio varios puntos de referencia, incluida la estatua de Jiraiya, que reveló que casi habían regresado a donde habían comenzado cuando comenzó el ataque, la sede de Akatsuki.

Su madre dejó escapar un gruñido bajo y peligroso antes de decir: "Ahí es a donde se dirigen", antes de saltar del árbol a la zona inferior cuando comenzó a dirigirse hacia la estatua de Jiraiya.

Saltando tras ella, le preguntó al ponerse al día: "¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro?"

"Ahí es donde está Konan", respondió su madre, "y con solo dos de ellos restantes, sacarla es probablemente el único objetivo que aún podrían lograr. Desde su punto de vista, es el único objetivo que realmente realmente les importaba de todos modos ".

Kiba frunció el ceño mientras se preguntaba si tal vez los sentimientos de su madre por la otra mujer como parte de su extensa familia podrían estar nublando su juicio. Particularmente, dado que con el ataque a la aldea y la mayoría de los miembros de la Resistencia Salamandra ya capturados, ni siquiera podían estar seguros de que Konan todavía estaba allí. Aunque, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que su madre estaba segura de la ubicación de Konan debido al Foxmark que tenía, y se dio cuenta de que si la mujer con Mubi era un sensor, los dos podrían haber usado el sistema de túnel que se ejecuta debajo de Ame para aparecer cerca de cualquier ubicación Konan se había mudado a. Como tal, podía entender fácilmente por qué su madre parecía estar alejándose de él mientras corrían. Dado que a pesar de que el líder de Ame probablemente era mucho más capaz que los miembros de la Resistencia Salamandra, sospechaban que tenían el objetivo de quitarle la vida.

Konan usó su mano izquierda para hacer una señal rápida con una mano, antes de que una hoja de papel apareciera de la manga derecha de su túnica Akatsuki que a través del origami rápidamente se convirtió en una cuchilla que usó para detener el molino de viento doblado Shuriken que empuñaba su oponente . Para su sorpresa, el antiguo líder enmascarado de Akatsuki no atravesó su hoja de papel, ya que en su lugar le permitió detenerlo. Tobi presionó la parte posterior de las cuchillas curvas que formaban el shuriken en un intento de obligarla a ponerse de rodillas y dijo: "Dame lo que quiero, Konan, y desapareceremos tan rápido como aparezcamos".

Konan empujó contra él mientras ella respondía: "Prefiero morir antes que permitirte profanar a Nagato más de lo que ya lo has hecho"

Sonando divertido, Tobi preguntó: "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Sé que fuiste tú quien nos traicionó a Hanzou", respondió Konan con enojo cuando de repente cedió ante la presión que Tobi había ejercido contra su espada. A pesar de que parecía tomado por sorpresa cuando tropezó hacia adelante mientras ella se alejaba. Ese no fue el caso cuando ella completó su giro detrás de él y lo cortó por la espalda solo para que su espada pasara inofensivamente a través de él. Además, tuvo que saltar hacia atrás, cuando él se apuñaló a sí mismo a través del cofre y casi logró hacer lo mismo con ella. Mientras estaba en el aire, Tobi se giró para mirarla y, mientras lo hacía, giró el shuriken que sostenía para hacer que las cuchillas se bloqueen en su posición antes de lanzarlo hacia ella.

En lugar de bloquearlo con su espada, brotaron alas de papel de su espalda que la llevaron hacia arriba para que el shuriken pasara debajo de ella. Luego, Konan sostuvo una mano sobre su cabeza mientras pedazos de papel flotaban lejos de sus alas para transformarse rápidamente en shuriken, que comenzó a girar en su lugar antes de bajar la mano y enviarlos hacia Tobi. Ella no se sorprendió cuando el shuriken pasó inofensivamente a través de él y, como tal, le apuntó por completo, ya que la mayoría terminó enterrado en la espalda de algunos de los Zetsu Blancos con los que Naruko se enfrentaba.

"No tiene sentido luchar", dijo Tobi despreocupado por la muerte de varios Zetsu mientras atrapaba su shuriken de regreso. La última vez que nos vimos, incluso después de planear mi intangibilidad, no estabas a la altura de la tarea y necesitabas que Naruto te rescatara.

"¿Crees eso?" Konan respondió con un toque de diversión: "Entonces eres libre de retirarte, ya que esta vez parece que no has tenido en cuenta todas las variables".

Podía sentir la confusión de Tobi ante su respuesta, que tenía que ver con cómo un modo sabio Naruko aprovechó el repentino adelgazamiento del Zetsu que enfrentó para enterrar a un Rasengan hirviendo en las entrañas de un oponente que había sobrevivido al repentino bombardeo de Konan por detrás . El golpe del sabio rubio envió al Zetsu volando hacia Tobi, quien ni siquiera se molestó en enfrentar el proyectil de turno mientras lo dejaba pasar. Mientras se concentraba en Konan mientras caía al suelo ante él, preguntó: "¿Fue eso?"

Sin embargo, en lugar de responder, Konan solo sonrió cuando el Zetsu comenzó a hincharse cuando el agua sobrecalentada del jutsu de Naruko lo hizo al agua contenida dentro de la planta como si fuera a explotar en un vapor mortal. Observó la nube de vapor mortal en busca de cualquier signo de dónde aparecería Tobi mientras sostenía sus manos sobre su cabeza mientras creaba cientos de shuriken de papel. Al ver su sombra momentos antes de que emergiera, ella envió una ola de shuriken a su camino esperado, y como esperaba que lo atravesaran. Pero, ella estaba lejos de desanimarse cuando envió ola tras ola de shuriken hacia él, ya que era consciente de que por cada segundo que le impedía volverse físico, lo estaba privando de aire y resistencia, así como evitando que se teletransportara. lejos.

Cuando comenzó a quedarse sin proyectiles, maldijo al saber que él también se estaba acercando a su límite. Pero, no tanto como imaginó la cadena de improperios que Tobi habría soltado si hubiera podido, ya que dos Zetsu más aterrizaron frente a él, mostrando las señales de que también habían sido etiquetados con el Rasengan único de Naruko cuando comenzaron a expandirse. antes de estallar en vapor. El ex líder enmascarado de Akatsuki, una vez más envuelto en una nube de vapor mortal, comenzó a tambalearse mientras intentaba llegar al borde de la nube en expansión. Mientras tanto, flotando sobre él, Konan pudo detectar fácilmente su sombra y moverse hacia donde ella esperaba que emergiera. Sin embargo, Justo antes de llegar al borde, de repente se puso rígido cuando sus brazos se movieron hacia su garganta, lo que ella imaginó que tenía que sentir como si hubiera inhalado acero fundido mientras se volvía tangible debido a la necesidad de respirar. Él no gritó, pero ella podía imaginar la agonía que él sentía era similar a ahogarse y ser cocinado vivo.

Aterrizando Konan mantuvo la vigilancia mientras la nube comenzaba a desembolsarse, pero se vio obligada a alejarse cuando varios Zetsu se movieron para atacarla. Sin embargo, no tuvieron oportunidad ya que desde el otro lado del patio Sage se volvió de su batalla con Black Zetsu y un puñado de blancos mientras su brazo se transformaba en un desintegrador de chakra que le permitía elegir a los que estaban a punto de atacar al líder actual de Akatsuki. La mujer de cabello azul sonrió, pero antes de volverse, desapareció de su rostro cuando dijo: "Tan horrible como debe haber sido esa muerte. Me imagino que con el tiempo desearás no haberlo evitado nunca.

"¿Es así?", Dijo Tobi sonando divertido mientras se volvía para mirarlo, "¿Qué te deja creer que tienes alguna idea de quién soy y qué deseo? Desde que nos conocimos, tú y tus amigos solo han bailado a mi ritmo.

Konan le sonrió con tristeza antes de responder: "Como resultado de tus manipulaciones. Sé lo que es haber perdido el rumbo y rodearme de oscuridad. Pero la verdad es que siempre he sido un ser de oscuridad y tuve la suerte de estar cerca de una fuente de luz. Desconocido de mi verdadera naturaleza hasta que me lo quitaron.

"¿Y tú crees que eso también se aplica a mí también?"

"Sí", respondió Konan con confianza, "creo que así como tú fuiste el que robó la luz que iluminó el camino de Nagato y yo. Fuiste manipulado de manera similar.

Konan notó que el ojo solitario visible debajo de la máscara de Tobi se ensanchó, y pudo verlo preguntándose qué sabía de él. Ella escuchó un indicio de reserva en su voz cuando él preguntó: "Entonces, ¿qué te hace pensar que debería haber elegido la muerte antes que usar Izanagi en este momento".

La sonrisa de Konan se volvió algo compasiva antes de decir: "Prefiero no decirlo en este momento. Pero, en algún momento en el futuro, cuando vuelvas a la luz que creías que había sido apagada. Entenderás por qué una muerte violenta podría haber sido una alternativa más suave ''.

Resoplando despectivamente, Tobi respondió: "¿Es esa la sensación que impulsa al pobre Konan ahora cuando tratas de salir a la luz una vez más?"

Konan suspiró mientras se tensaba para enfrentar a Tobi nuevamente, quien ella imaginaba que sería mucho más peligrosa ya que a menos que él le hubiera implantado otro ojo en algún lugar de su persona, tendría que enfrentarla de una manera más seria sin el as en el hoyo que tenía solía sobrevivir hace unos momentos, así como su encuentro anterior. Aún así, no pudo evitar el sentimiento de lástima que brotó de ella mientras respondía en silencio a su pregunta: "No, no tengo miedo, porque la luz que tengo actualmente en mi vida no es la que perdí". No me gustaría imaginar cómo sería que Yahiko viera en qué me convertí después de su fallecimiento. Sus pensamientos hacia Tobi se endurecieron cuando agregó: "Ese es un destino que creo que yace en tu futuro y, sinceramente,

Su anterior sonrisa triste y compasiva se convirtió en una leve sonrisa que pudo ver que causó una sensación de ira en su oponente. Dudaba que él entendiera por qué, pero creía que era porque su sonrisa transmitía que, independientemente de lo que sucedió durante su enfrentamiento, en algún momento, incluso si se cayera, ella sería la última en reír cuando él entendiera la verdad. impacto de sus palabras. Era un día en el que esperaba estar cerca, pero cuando él saltó sobre ella, se sintió satisfecha al saber que tarde o temprano Tobi probablemente se enteraría de que Rin estaba viva y no estaba contenta con las acciones que muchos creían que se habían tomado. su nombre.

Saltando en el aire justo antes de que Tobi la alcanzara, extendió sus alas de papel mientras giraba para atacar su espalda con una lanza de papel que apareció de la manga de su túnica. No se sorprendió cuando pasó inofensivamente a través de él, y así lo retiró mientras se preparaba para lanzarlo a través de su cráneo mientras él giraba para enfrentarla una vez más mientras ella creaba cierta distancia. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera, su nombre fue llamado por una voz un tanto familiar que no pudo ubicar en el momento. Sin embargo, escuchó el indicio de advertencia de que contenía tan hilada a la fuente, y casi tan pronto como lo hizo, su mundo se convirtió en un ardiente dolor cuando fue perforada de una manera completamente desagradable.

Sintió que debía haberse desmayado por un momento cuando lo siguiente que se dio cuenta de que estaba en el suelo mirando hacia el cielo. Un cielo que fue borrado por una máscara naranja y negra cuando Tobi se sentó a horcajadas sobre su pecho y agarró el perno de la ballesta incrustado en su hombro, lo retorció y le gritó cuando dijo: "Ahora discutamos dónde has ido y escondiste a nuestra querida partió Nagato ".

Konan trató de cerrar los ojos, solo para que él apretara más el cerrojo en su carne, haciendo que se ensancharan. Podía sentir la diversión maliciosa que él sentía por su inversión de la fortuna, incluso cuando el Sharingan que poseía comenzó a girar y fue enviada de regreso a un lugar y un momento más felices. Un lugar extremadamente precioso para ella, y por eso lo había elegido como el lugar de descanso final para dos de sus personas más preciadas. Un lugar en el que estaba segura de que Tobi pronto se desvanecería como recuerdos del tiempo de ella y sus amigos cuando el aprendiz de Jiraiya comenzó a jugar ante sus ojos.

Kiba maldijo cuando Konan cayó del aire cuando la advertencia de que había intentado proporcionar resultó ser ineficaz para evitar que el ataque de un asesino se conectara. Recordando los pocos momentos anteriores, su madre y él habían llegado al cuartel general de Akatsuki para encontrarlo inundado de caos, ya que no solo Konan, Naruko y Sage luchaban contra una horda de zetsu blanco, así como Tobi y el supuestamente único Zetsu Negro. . Pero, parecía que se les habían unido varios escuadrones de Ame-nin que habían aparecido desde el Refugio Civil ubicado debajo de la estatua de Jiraiya. Los Ame-nin parecían estar intentando abrirse paso hacia su líder Konan, pero estaban siendo contenidos por la fuerza de White Zetsu que enfrentaban.

"Mierda", dijo Kiba antes de preguntar, "¿Cómo se supone que los encontraremos en este desastre?"

"Simple", respondió su madre antes de ordenar, "Akamaru y Kuromaru cuando doy la señal de que quiero que alcances el rango frontal del Zetsu involucrando al Ameinin con todo lo que tienes. Kiba, mantente atento a nuestra presa.

"Está bien, pero ¿cómo vas a fumarlos?"

"Mira y aprende cachorro", respondió su madre antes de activar el walkie que usaba que permitía a los escuadrones cercanos comunicarse entre sí. "Este es Tsume Inuzuka para el cercano Ame-nin. A mi señal, quiero que las fuerzas más cercanas a la estatua se formen en sus escuadrones. Vamos a entrar en calor para darte un respiro y no quiero sacarte por error ". Esperó hasta recibir un coro de agradecimientos antes de gritar: "¡Ahora!"

Kiba todavía no estaba completamente seguro de lo que su madre estaba planeando, pero los dos nin-dogs sabiendo lo que tenían que hacer se lanzaron tan pronto como Ame-nin saltó hacia la estatua y se dispusieron alrededor de sus líderes de escuadrón. Sin embargo, cuando la flecha como Fang sobre Fang realizada por sus compañeros caninos atravesó el Zetsu, Kiba tuvo claro que uno de los Ame-nin a pesar de que los escuadrones Ame-nin habían sufrido algunas pérdidas, parecía no tener idea de dónde tenía que ir tan sobresalida como un pulgar dolorido. Él sonrió salvajemente mientras se lanzaba hacia el solitario Amenin.

Su objetivo percibió la amenaza que representaba y se volvió para mirarlo, revelando que a pesar de la máscara que llevaba, que ella era la mujer que habían estado rastreando. Chocando contra ella, la derribó y aterrizó rápidamente a cuatro patas más allá de ella, antes de saltar sobre ella mientras la obligaba a tumbarse sobre su estómago mientras trataba de atarle los brazos. Un par de Zetsu cercanos intentaron aprovecharse de que aparentemente los ignoraba, solo para que su madre apareciera ante ellos. Pasó los dedos sobre sus cuellos haciendo que sus uñas afiladas lo cortaran como un escalpelo, incluso mientras enterraba los dientes en la vena yugular del otro, que se soltó antes de escupir el pedazo de carne.

A decir verdad, a Kiba le había preocupado más cómo responderían los Ameinin a su aparentemente atacar a uno de los suyos, ya que temía que no estuvieran exactamente encantados de ver a uno de sus miembros siendo maltratado por un Konoha-nin. Pero, afortunadamente, parecía que los líderes del Escuadrón Ame-nin al menos probablemente se habían dado cuenta de que había una razón alternativa para la orden de su madre, un hecho que un escaneo rápido del uniforme de kunoichi confirmaría, ya que carecía del parche que las fuerzas Ame tenían la tarea de proteger al Al pueblo se le ordenó agregar a sus uniformes, lo que había impedido que fueran teletransportados al comienzo de la batalla y también estaba destinado a ayudar a prevenir tales infiltraciones de los miembros de la Resistencia Salamandra.

Respiró un poco más fácil cuando los escuadrones más cercanos a él se adelantaron para volver a enganchar al Zetsu, pero no duró cuando el kunoichi debajo de él dijo divertido: "Llegaste tarde, Perro Konoha".

Kiba frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que aún era demasiado temprano para celebrar mientras trataba de localizar dónde estaba Mubi. Su mirada se centró por primera vez en Konan cuando ella estaba involucrada en una batalla campal con Tobi, pero no pudo ver ninguna señal de que Ame-nin se hubiera acercado lo suficiente como para representar una amenaza. Además, su ceño se profundizó al reconocer que Konan, que actualmente estaba en el suelo hablando con Tobi, rara vez permanecía como tal cuando luchaba, prefiriendo la maniobrabilidad que le daban sus alas. Reconociendo este hecho, se dio cuenta de que no era probable que Mubi también se hubiera escondido entre los Ameinin tratando de llegar a su líder, por lo que comenzó a explorar la periferia en busca de una buena posición de observación donde pudiera ser un ataque de largo alcance. lanzado en un oponente en el aire.

No le tomó mucho tiempo ver a Mubi agachado cerca de las figuras de bronce de los estudiantes de Jiraiya, pero desafortunadamente su compañero no había estado faroleando cuando ella había proclamado que era demasiado tarde. El líder de la Resistencia Salamandra disparó la ballesta que sostenía, justo cuando Konan retomó el vuelo cuando su batalla con Tobi se reanudó. Haciendo lo único que pudo, gritó: "Konan, ten cuidado". Sin embargo, solo llegó a su nombre antes de que el disparo de la ballesta casi alcanzara a la mujer de cabello azul, pero afortunadamente sus reflejos demostraron ser muy nítidos cuando ella reaccionó ante la advertencia de que su tono continuó y la hizo girar hacia la llamada. .

Un movimiento que le salvó la vida, aunque Kiba no podía estar segura de cuánto tiempo mientras él miraba a Tobi rápidamente la montaba a horcajadas mientras el Zetsu Blanco cerraba filas a su alrededor para darle tiempo para trabajar. Kiba consideró moverse para ayudar a la kunoichi, pero vio que Mubi estaba alineando otro disparo, ya que parecía estar dispuesto a dispararle a su aliado para asegurar la muerte. Aunque, considerando la capacidad de Tobi para atravesar los ataques, no había garantía de que requeriría un tercer disparo para acabar con ella.

La mujer que había inmovilizado comenzó a reírse de él diciéndole: "Muy mal héroe ..." Pero, la silenció golpeándola en el suelo y golpeándola para asegurarse de que no fuera a ningún lado. Podía ver que su madre también estaba desgarrada sobre cómo actuar, así que gritó: "Mamá, sigue mi ejemplo".

Su madre lo miró confundida por un momento al menos hasta que saltó lo más lejos que pudo hacia Mubi, y luego le dio la espalda para que, con su larga espada atada a él, pareciera una pequeña rampa. Ella asintió mientras corría hacia él y lo alcanzó justo cuando Mubi estaba apretando el gatillo de su ballesta. Tsume subió su espada y Kiba la ayudó a saltar mientras él la empujaba justo antes de que ella se lanzara. Ella fácilmente arrebató el perno del aire, antes de girar en el aire como si fuera a realizar un colmillo sobre colmillo. Naturalmente, como el jutsu le exigía que lo lanzara desde el suelo, no fue a ninguna parte, al menos hasta que Kiba saltó al aire y usó la punta de su espada para lanzarla hacia Mubi.

Tsume se estrelló contra el hombre que lo tiró al suelo mientras ella aterrizaba a cuatro patas antes de detenerse, y luego saltó sobre él nuevamente. Aterrizando sobre Mubi, retuvo una mano con garras como si planeara hundirla en su corazón. Haciendo que Kiba temiera que, en la sed de sangre de su madre, la venciera ya que parecía casi salvaje. Sin embargo, en el último momento, ella curvó su mano en un puño antes de golpearla en la cara de Mubi, noqueándolo. Aún así, Kiba pudo ver que había sido algo cercano ya que mientras estaba de pie, pudo ver la sangre goteando de su mano, dejando en claro que no había retraído sus afiladas garras antes de cerrar su puño.

Miró hacia Konan, y Kiba vio que sus ojos se abrían por el miedo, así que miró hacia atrás para ver a Tobi todavía agachado sobre Konan, aunque actualmente sostenía una tubería oxidada rota que probablemente planeaba hundir en el corazón de la mujer.

Tobi sonrió bajo su máscara y le dijo a la mujer todavía aturdida: "Gracias por los recuerdos, Konan. Hablando de recuerdos, ¿te acuerdas de este pequeño? Es la misma tubería que había planeado sumergirme en ti la última vez que nos enfrentamos antes de que apareciera ese intruso rubio. En cambio, me dio la pipa como recuerdo, pero realmente quiero que la tengas.

Tirando hacia atrás, estaba a punto de seguirlo cuando de repente todos los Zetsu a su alrededor fueron disparados al aire al mismo tiempo. La causa de las cuales parecían ser cadenas doradas que habían salido disparadas del suelo debajo de ellas y las habían empalado. Varios trataron de hacerlo cuando aparecieron alrededor de Konan, pero todos pasaron inofensivamente a través de él. El único visible de Tobi se ensanchó al encontrarse con los ojos enojados y rojos de la fuente de las cadenas cuando Kushina dijo: "Aléjate de ella, bastardo".

Antes de que pudiera tomar una decisión de una manera u otra sobre cómo proceder, otro par de cadenas se dispararon detrás de Kushina para envolver a Konan y la alejaron del hombre intangible. Tobi sintió ganas de gritar de frustración al ser negado su muerte por otro Uzumaki, pero no se le dio la oportunidad ya que las cadenas que lo rodeaban giraban sobre él como serpientes mientras formaban una gran choza abovedada a su alrededor. Frunció el ceño cuando las cadenas dejaron dos entradas para escapar, la primera era una entrada directamente detrás de él y una abertura en la parte superior de la cúpula. Sacudió la cabeza confundido, preguntándose por qué Kushina sintió que podría aprovechar cualquiera de ellos, ya que, como lo demostró su primer intento de eliminarlo, sus cadenas no pudieron detenerlo. Sin embargo, se enteró de que las entradas no eran para él con bastante rapidez cuando Mikoto aterrizó frente a la entrada detrás de él, ella golpeó algo contra la pared cerca de la abertura, antes de proceder a soplar llamas en el recinto convirtiéndolo en un horno sobrecalentado. Lo cual, aunque la temperatura no lo dañaría en su estado actual, se dio cuenta rápidamente de que las dos mujeres estaban tratando de sacarlo de la misma manera que Konan lo había atrapado antes hasta que la necesidad de respirar se volvió demasiado.

Maldiciendo ya que podía sentir el ardor en sus pulmones ya que el ataque sorpresa realmente no le había dado la oportunidad de respirar profundamente. Cargó por una de las paredes de la cadena pero, para su sorpresa y consternación, en lugar de atravesarla, se estrelló contra ella como si fuera sólido. Maldijo mientras trataba de descubrir lo que había sucedido, al darse cuenta de que todavía era intangible ya que de lo contrario ya estaría cocinado. Al darse cuenta de que solo tenía una opción, corrió hacia la entrada que Mikoto estaba llenando de llamas. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, ella terminó su jutsu justo cuando él la alcanzaba y saltó gritando: "Ahora K."

Cuatro cadenas más aparecieron alrededor de los dos como pilares en una cama. El salto de Mikoto la llevó a través de dos de ellos mientras arrojaba una etiqueta a cada una de las cadenas que se adhirieron a ellos al hacer contacto. La mujer Uchiha luego hizo una señal con la mano haciendo que el espacio entre los pilares de la cadena se llenara de bruma como si hubiera aparecido un campo de energía entre ellos. Tobi se reorganizó completamente antes de acercarse al campo que Mikoto estaba detrás y al girar su mano intangible descubrió que no pasaría.

"Buen truco", dijo Tobi al Uchiha por el otro, "¿Cómo lograste esto?"

"Digamos que conocemos a alguien que tiene que lidiar con fantasmas, especialmente aquellos que deberían haberse quedado muertos".

Tobi no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, ya que tenía la sensación de que Mikoto sabía exactamente quién era detrás de la máscara. Sin embargo, no estaba seguro de por qué eso le molestaba, ya que había cortado sus lazos con los últimos años, pero en lugar de reflexionar sobre ello, dijo: "Aún así, parece que mantenerme atrapado es dejar a tu pareja bastante expuesta".

La mirada de Mikoto se dirigió a Kushina, quien debido a que había enviado las cadenas que habían atrapado a Tobi en el suelo, parecía que no podía moverse de su lugar actual. Un hecho del que varios Zetsu parecían querer aprovecharse, pero antes de que llegaran a ella, la mayor parte de los que se acercaban desde su retaguardia fueron aplastados cuando un gran sapo rojo cayó del cielo. El joven sapo aún en crecimiento le dijo a la mujer rubia que estaba sobre su cabeza: "Jefe, realmente deseo que dejes de usarme para aplastar a enemigos tan pequeños. Es una molestia limpiar después ".

"Lo siento Gamakichi", dijo Naruko con simpatía, "Pero, realmente eras el mejor sapo para el trabajo".

El joven sapo se hinchó de orgullo cuando respondió: "¡Sí! Supongo que convocar a Gamatatsu para tal propósito solo habría resultado en que perdiera su almuerzo. Luego sacó su tanto de la vaina y lo balanceó a través del espacio frente a Kushina donde el Zetsu que había intentado apresurarla desde el frente se había detenido debido a la repentina aparición del sapo grande. La espada atravesó fácilmente la mayoría del Zetsu, aunque varios lograron salir del camino.

Naruko saltó de la cabeza de la convocatoria para terminar el resto, pero se detuvo cuando Kushina dijo: "¡Olvídalos! Los necesito a ti y a Gamakichi para llevar a Konan al hospital. Naruko saltó rápidamente hacia la pelirroja que reveló a la mujer de cabello azul del capullo de cadenas que la había envuelto.

"¿Que pasa contigo?" Naruko preguntó preocupado, "¿No serás vulnerable?"

Kushina le sonrió antes de responder: "¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? Soy la gran Kushina Uzumaki ". La cabeza roja luego se lanzó hacia un Zetsu que parecía que iba a lanzar un jutsu de algún tipo hacia ellos. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera, Kushina lo alcanzó donde le dio un golpe viscoso a un lado de la cabeza. El Zetsu se tambaleó cuando su cabeza se alejó del punto de impacto, solo para que se enviara cayendo en la otra dirección cuando la agarró por la parte posterior de la cabeza con la misma mano con la que la golpeó y se llevó la cara a la rodilla. . La nariz del Zetsu se rompió causando que un fluido marrón verdoso comenzara a gotear de su cara cuando cayó sobre su espalda.

Kushina saltó al aire con la intención de meter la rodilla en la garganta para terminar, pero notó que un par de Zetsu se arrodillaba más allá de su compatriota caído. Cuando Kushina descendió hacia su oponente derribado, apareció una construcción de madera a su alrededor que, al cerrarse de golpe, casi se parecía a una especie de gran baldosa. Excepto no hueco como uno tradicional, haciéndole darse cuenta de que si los afilados dientes en los bordes no la atrapaban, tenían la intención de aplastarla junto con sus compañeros Zetsu. Sin embargo, su trampa solo reclamó la vida de su compañero cuando Kushina retrajo la cadena que venía de su espalda para que la llevara de regreso a donde había comenzado.

Al encontrar a Naruko todavía allí, dijo: "¿Por qué estás parado? Lleva a Konan a Tsunade, ese rayo puede haber golpeado algo vital y quién sabe lo que Obito pudo haberle hecho a la mente mientras estaba jugando allí.

Naruko se dio cuenta de que con el control de Kushina sobre sus cadenas, estaba lejos de estar inmóvil, ya que probablemente había luchado por usar una como ancla durante años para permitirle escapar de situaciones difíciles más rápido de lo que se metió en ellas, así que asintió rápidamente antes de saltar a la la parte superior de la cabeza de Gamakichi, que luego saltó dejando a Kushina moviéndose sin esfuerzo y eliminando a los Zetsu que intentaban obligarla a soltar la barrera que actualmente tenía a Tobi atrapado.

Mikoto sonrió hacia Tobi mientras veía a Kushina arrojar una cadena que había aparecido desde su palma en la frente de un Zetsu, que luego tiró hacia ella antes de apartarse para que el cadáver se estrellara contra uno que había intentado atacarla. detrás. Volviéndose hacia Tobi, que también había visto el intercambio, notó que su postura parecía casi temerosa, por lo que sospechó que él también había podido leer los labios de Kushina, ya que sin darse cuenta había revelado su conocimiento de su identidad.

Supuso que no podía culparlo ya que aunque sospechaba que la máscara había sido diseñada para que él pudiera engañar a la gente para que creyera su mentira acerca de ser Madara Uchiha. Usarlo también había sido conveniente para permitirle no enfrentar verdaderamente a las personas que sus acciones finalmente habían traicionado. Especialmente como en un mundo que aparentemente siempre había favorecido al Kakashi mucho más popular, Kushina siempre había tratado a Obito como el más favorable de los dos debido a su personalidad. Sin mencionar su propia condición de desvalida en lo que respecta a su deseo declarado de haber sido la primera mujer Hokage y ajena a la aldea. Las deficiencias que había superado a fuerza de su personalidad y talento tan probablemente sabían lo importante que era para él tener seguidores como ella. Como tal,

En muchos sentidos, Mikoto pensó que para Obito había sido fácil actuar como lo había hecho debido a la máscara, ya que, en esencia, los que estaba lastimando no tenían idea de quién había sido el que lo había hecho. Sin embargo, con esa máscara aparentemente despojada, y su estar en sus manos donde pueden encontrarse cara a cara, ella opinaba que tal vez estaba considerando por primera vez en mucho tiempo que realmente debería haber muerto en esa misión. Grass Country hace todos esos años. Sin embargo, sospechaba que palidecería en comparación con el conocimiento de que él no era el único del Equipo Minato en escapar de su supuesto destino, o que ella estaba actualmente con alguien que exhibía los mismos rasgos de personalidad que él tenía, al menos antes de su caer en desgracia. Sin embargo, antes de que ella pudiera reflexionar más sobre el asunto,

"¿Realmente debes dar una respuesta directa de dónde obtuviste esos ojos? " preguntó la criatura llamada Black Zetsu mientras evitaba por poco que le quitaran la cabeza de los hombros por el desintegrador en el que se había transformado la mano del Sabio.

"De mi madre", respondió Sage de manera objetiva, aunque era evidente que su oponente no le creía. Su mano volvió a la normalidad antes de que terminara necesitándola mientras bloqueaba una patada por cortesía del mismo ser. Luego trató de agarrar su pierna, sin embargo, rápidamente retiró el apéndice como si estuviera muy consciente de cómo podría sacar provecho de conseguirlo.

Para evitar que ella presionara el ataque, el Zetsu Negro saltó hacia atrás antes de presionar sus manos contra el suelo haciendo que una pared de madera estallara del suelo. Sin embargo, Sage se mordió el pulgar y, presionando las manos hacia afuera, convocó a un enorme rinoceronte que apareció del humo y atravesó la barrera con facilidad. Continuó como un grupo de Zetsu que intentaban desconectarse del Ame-nin de manera controlada para tratar de liberar a Tobi sin ser enrutados. El rinoceronte atravesó a uno de los Zetsu mientras pisoteaba a otros antes de estallar en humo, ya que su impulso lo habría llevado a las líneas de Ame-nins.

Sin embargo, Sage se concentró en tratar de localizar la versión Negra con la que había estado comprometida y llegó a creer que, como sospechaba su madre, era mucho más que una versión diferente de las blancas. Principalmente, ya que no solo sus ataques habían dejado en claro que estaba tratando de incapacitarla de una manera que no dañara sus ojos, a diferencia del otro Zetsu que había enfrentado. Pero, también tenía una comprensión clara de las habilidades que su Rinnegan le dio, y si no exactamente cómo lidiar con ellas directamente. Al menos en cómo evitar que ella aproveche al máximo las pocas aperturas que le quedaban.

De hecho, tuvo la sensación de que si no fuera por su aparente deseo de derrotarla sin dañarla realmente o al menos su cabeza. Que ella sería la desventaja, ya que parecía que el Black Zetsu tenía una mejor comprensión de sus habilidades que ella. Como tal, le pareció que su choque era más un juego de etiqueta con ella realmente haciendo todo lo posible para derrotarlo de una manera en la que pudiera tenerlo en sus manos, mientras que también estaba tratando de ganar pero era igualmente limitado en la forma en que podría hacerlo.

Sin embargo, tales pensamientos fueron empujados al fondo de su mente cuando sintió el suelo retumbar a su alrededor. Aunque habría sido fácil descartarlo debido a la naturaleza caótica de la batalla, escuchó sus instintos mientras saltaba al aire de inmediato. Momentos después, el suelo donde había estado de pie estalló en polvo cuando pétalos de madera como dientes brotaron del suelo alrededor de donde había estado parada, y cuando se unieron, parecía casi el capullo de una flor cerrándose. Reconociendo que si no hubiera reaccionado como lo hizo, probablemente habría sido bisecada en la cintura, decidió que si bien tratar de leerlo era importante, no podría priorizarse si iba a vivir el encuentro. Como tal, apuntó su mano hacia el capullo de madera y disparó contra un Shinra Tensei.

Aterrizando cerca del borde del cráter que había creado, juntó las manos antes de separarlas para crear una esfera negra entre ellas. Luego empujó esa esfera sobre el cráter y al llegar al centro comenzó a tirar de la tierra suelta y el concreto. A medida que se alejaba más y más tierra, descubrió Black Zetsu que parecía casi una larva expuesta, ya que parecía estar aturdido. El pozo de gravedad que creó comenzó a atraer al ser de color cuervo y al ver una oportunidad, terminó el jutsu mientras usaba a Banshou Ten'in para atraer a Black Zetsu hacia ella.

Apretando su mano alrededor de su garganta, frunció el ceño al notar la piel blanca debajo de sus dedos casi como si la negrura de su piel se hubiera alejado de donde la tocó. Canalizando el chakra en su mano, soltó su agarre mientras soltaba el alma del cuerpo y la absorbía. Sin embargo, al absorber los recuerdos del alma, de repente se encontró en una ciudad desconocida mientras el sol se ponía. Estaba ocupada de sus asuntos cuando de repente todo el cielo se iluminó como si el sol hubiera salido una vez más, frunció el ceño cuando su atención se volvió hacia la nueva fuente de luz en el cielo y se encontró mirando a una luna que parecía como si Era un Rinnegan gigante, aunque espaciado a lo largo de las líneas estaban el tomoe del Sharingan. Sage trató de huir porque temía que fuera el ojo enojado de un dios que la miraba y se sorprendió de que muchos de sus compañeros de la ciudad no corrieran hacia las colinas. Sin embargo, el miedo pronto huyó de su mente cuando una profunda sensación de satisfacción comenzó a extenderse por toda ella.

Sin embargo, lo que esa satisfacción derivaba de ella no podía decirlo como si no pudiera ver lo que le estaba dando una sensación de paz que no tendría ningún significado para ella. Sin embargo, su miedo regresó como resultado, ya que ahora dado el tiempo para mirar a su alrededor, parecía ser alguien de una civilización antigua debido a la forma en que las personas a su alrededor estaban vestidas, así como a los métodos primitivos que parecían construir las casas. . Aunque le resultaba confuso ver que Rinnegan era visible a los ojos de las personas que la rodeaban mientras continuaban mirando sin pestañear a la luna. Mirando a su alrededor lo mejor que pudo, vio que parecía que todos los aldeanos parecían estar en las mismas condiciones que ella. Ninguno de los cuales reaccionó en lo más mínimo, ya que a su alrededor, grandes raíces comenzaron a arrancarse del suelo. De estas raíces,

Sage comenzó a entrar en pánico a medida que más y más personas se alejaban aparentemente sin darse cuenta de lo que les estaba sucediendo. Ella trató de correr cuando las enredaderas comenzaron a dirigirse hacia ella, pero descubrió que era inútil ya que las enredaderas finas como el papel comenzaron a envolverse alrededor de ella de manera similar a como algunas civilizaciones habían envuelto a sus muertos antes de encerrarla en la oscuridad. No dispuesta a ir silenciosamente a la oscuridad que la rodeaba, comenzó a luchar contra sus ataduras con todas sus fuerzas.

Black Zetsu no estaba seguro de por qué la mujer llamada Sage se había detenido después de quitar el aura del zetsu blanco cuyo cuerpo había cubierto. Pero, no se trataba de mirar el caballo de regalo en la boca, ya que se preparó para darle lo mismo a ella para hacerse cargo de su cuerpo. Dejó que una sonrisa apareciera sobre su tinta como la cara cuando comenzó a arrastrarse por su cuerpo, pero fue destruida cuando Sage de repente gritó: "¡No! ¡Debemos escapar!

Luego dejó escapar un pulso masivo de Shinra Tensei que sirvió para volar a Zetsu fuera de su cuerpo, pero también dejó a casi todos los presentes fuera de sus pies.

Black Zetsu maldijo mientras se recomponía para encontrar que estaba casi en el lado opuesto del patio. Además, parecía que su arrebato había servido para curar su parálisis mientras miraba a su alrededor confundida como si no estuviera segura de dónde estaba. Sin embargo, su mirada pareció comenzar a buscar salvajemente como si se preguntara dónde había ido. Aunque suponía que podría ser que todavía estaba atrapada en algún tipo de genjutsu cuando parecía atacar cualquier cosa que se le acercara, que en su mayor parte eran los Zetsu Blancos. En cualquier caso, Zetsu no tenía prisa por volver a enredarse con la mujer, ya que había sentido que la resolución de Sage de contenerse desaparecía y dudaba que se molestaría nuevamente si se daba cuenta de que había sobrevivido al encuentro. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que su suerte no era del todo mala, ya que el pulso de Sage también había servido para empujarlo hacia donde Kushina y Mikoto habían atrapado a Obito. Además de haber interrumpido las fuerzas Ame-nin lo suficiente como para permitir que el Zetsu Blanco restante se reorganizara para poder atacar a Mikoto y Kushina mientras retenían al Rain Shinobi.

Deslizándose por el suelo como un charco de mercurio, Black Zetsu se movió entre los diversos cadáveres que cubrían el patio cuando pasó junto a Mikoto mientras cortaba los homónimos blancos que le llegaban. Al solidificarse en una forma bípeda, evitó un golpe de espada de la mujer Uchiha mientras reaccionaba a la amenaza que representaba. Sin embargo, fácilmente movió su masa lejos del columpio mientras creaba dos zarcillos que rasgaban los sellos que Mikoto había puesto contra las cadenas de chakra.

Obito actuó como Black Zetsu había esperado, ya que en lugar de saltar fuera de la jaula, sacó la mano para que envolviera el apéndice. Luego los hizo intangibles antes de empujarlos hacia la barrera que Kushina había creado entre sus cadenas. Consciente de que Mikoto podría tener más etiquetas que harían imposible escapar, Black Zetsu preguntó: "¿Conseguiste lo que necesitábamos?" Obito no se molestó en responder, ya que rápidamente absorbió a Black Zetsu en la dimensión de su bolsillo antes de arrastrarse allí también.

Miya bloqueó un giro horizontal de Kisame moviendo la parte posterior de su espada hacia abajo a lo largo de su hombro para cubrir su costado cuando Shark Skin se estrelló contra ella. Ella hizo una mueca por el poder del golpe, pero rápidamente puso su espada sobre su cabeza, moviendo la suya, de modo que su hoja terminó en el lado opuesto de ella. Al hacerlo, evitó que Kisame tirara de su espada hacia él en un intento de que Shark Skin la destrozara o enredara su espada para desarmarla. Pero también tenía el beneficio adicional de proporcionarle una ventana corta donde su espada estaba fuera de posición, permitiéndole la oportunidad de moverse y separar su cabeza de sus hombros. Una oportunidad que ella aprovechó mientras giraba hacia él, balanceando su espada sobre Samehada mientras intentaba alcanzar el cuello del hombre que lo empuñaba. Sin embargo, antes de que lo hiciera, Kisame levantó su espada viviente,

Miya estaba lejos de disuadirla, ya que simplemente continuó girando, pero se dejó caer en cuclillas, ya que esta vez tenía la intención de atravesarlo por la cintura mientras su espada se elevaba sobre su cabeza. Sin embargo, Kismae giró fácilmente Shark Skin con una sola mano para que apuntara hacia abajo y la condujo al concreto de la calle en la que luchaban para bloquear su ataque. Luego arremetió con un pie que la atrapó en el pecho y la hizo tropezar lejos de él.

Recapturando rápidamente su equilibrio, entrecerró los ojos hacia su oponente, ya que en lugar de cerrar con ella, simplemente levantó la espada hacia su hombro como si esperara su próxima serie de ataques. Sin embargo, a Miya le sorprendió que, aparte de encontrar molesta la siempre presente sonrisa del hombre, sus emociones eran bastante tranquilas. En verdad, más que la rabia o la ira que ella esperaba estar presente durante su confrontación con él. En cambio, encontró una determinación sombría para detenerlo, pero no por el deseo de vengarse por su intento de asesinato de ella y su mucho más exitoso de sus amigos del Escuadrón Cypher de Kirigakure. Pero más bien una necesidad de asegurarse de que él no fuera responsable de dañar a ninguna de las personas que ella cuidaba actualmente.

A pesar de su sensación de calma, parecía que ella albergaba algo de ánimo hacia el hombre cuando él dijo con un tono jovial: "Tiendo a tener una buena memoria cuando se trata de personas que he cruzado. Sin embargo, estoy teniendo dificultades para ubicarnos donde nos habríamos cruzado. Es posible que quieras mi cabeza debido a que lastimé a alguien que te importaba. Pero, tu espada me dice que esto es una venganza personal.

"¿Por qué te importa?" Miya preguntó después de un momento mientras se preparaba para entrar.

Kisame se encogió de hombros, lo que provocó que Miya corriera hacia adelante mientras intentaba reclamar su vida esta vez con un golpe en el estómago. La portadora de Samehada retrocedió fácilmente del camino de su espada, antes de salir de la guadaña de viento que resultó de su golpe. Sin esfuerzo sacó su espada de su hombro y la estrelló contra el lugar donde ella había estado parada levantando una nube de polvo. Un segundo después, Miya apareció mientras trataba de lanzar un corte al lado de su oponente. Sin embargo, lo evitó fácilmente al pisar la nube de polvo. En lugar de seguirlo, lanzó una guadaña de viento después de una guadaña de viento que separaba la nube en pequeñas y más pequeñas hasta que reveló a Kisame que las había bloqueado a todas usando el cuerpo de Piel de Tiburón como escudo.

Respondiendo a la pregunta que había hecho antes de su último ataque peludo, Kisame dijo: "Supongo que es fácil decir que no importa por qué has venido a buscar mi cabeza. Mi curiosidad surge de la idea de que si tienes éxito en tu tarea, solo me gustaría entender qué te provocó en primer lugar ".

La mirada de Miya se clavó en la de Kisame, que no reflejaba ningún temor ante la idea de que ella pudiera irse con su cabeza. Sin embargo, aunque podría haber surgido de la confianza en sus habilidades, para ella no parecía estar enraizada en la arrogancia. En cambio, solo la tranquila comprensión del soldado verdaderamente profesional, que entendió que en su línea de trabajo, la muerte era una constante.

Su tranquila aceptación de que su muerte posiblemente estaba cerca, la hizo pensar en el día en que la había traicionado a ella y a los otros miembros de la División Cypher. Más importante aún, como su mundo se había oscurecido, la pregunta que realmente había estado pensando era por qué Kisame los había traicionado. Se sorprendió de que su recuerdo no tuviera la ira que generalmente asociaba con el recuerdo y se dio cuenta de que había sido algo que sucedió más tarde cuando se había despertado para encontrarse cautiva de la Hoja.

Como tal, descubrió que al menos quería darle la respuesta de que le hubiera gustado ella misma, lo que la llevó a decir: "Aunque ya no es mi nombre, el que me habrías conocido como Miru. "

Para su sorpresa, Kisame pareció reconocer el nombre antes de que apareciera una sonrisa de diente de tiburón cuando dijo: "Has trabajado un poco".

Miya se sorprendió al enterarse de que aparentemente él reconocía quién era ella, ya que siempre había sentido que, incluso si no se hubiera sometido al tratamiento de Kiyomi para aumentar su chakra y alterar su apariencia, su rostro y su nombre se habrían perdido entre los innumerables crímenes que ella había cometido. Seguro que se había comprometido.

La sonrisa de Kisame se desvaneció cuando su rostro se puso serio antes de decir: "No deberías haber tomado esta segunda oportunidad de vida tan a la ligera y esforzado por asegurarte de que nuestros caminos nunca se crucen. La venganza es una búsqueda tan inútil. Fue una razón estúpida para ti tirar tu vida a la basura. Mira al hermano de Itachi, después de todo, todo lo que ha hecho es perseguirlo por venganza. Incluso si me matas, lo encontrarás especialmente vacío, ya que solo estaba siguiendo órdenes.

Miya asintió mientras apretaba su arma mientras sospechaba que Kisame había terminado de jugar con ella. Mientras observaba cómo el cuerpo de su oponente se tensaba en preparación para atacarla, ella respondió: "Una conclusión a la que también he llegado. Aunque, uno que realmente me di cuenta al encontrarme cara a cara una vez más. Sin embargo, incluso si lo hubiera hecho antes, todavía estaría aquí para detenerte hoy, ya que hay personas que espero proteger al detenerte.

"Interesante", dijo Kisame algo sorprendida por la admisión de su oponente, "Demonios, incluso estoy tentado a alejarme de esta batalla para ver si tus palabras son ciertas. Pero, hay un mundo de verdad que me han prometido, y he pisado demasiados cadáveres en su búsqueda para alejarme ahora. No hay resentimientos entonces y que gane el mejor espadachín.

Antes de que Miya pudiera hacer eco del sentimiento, se vio obligada a saltar cuando Kisame rápidamente cargó hacia ella e intentó empujarla hacia el suelo como una espiga usando Samehada. Evitando por poco la espada viviente, permitió que una sonrisa apretada apareciera en su rostro, ya que al parecer que Kisame estaba a punto de comenzar, estaba a punto de comenzar realmente la batalla que había entrenado en los últimos años. Lo cual, aunque descubrió que ya no llevaba la lujuria por la venganza que había impulsado gran parte del entrenamiento en esas primeras etapas, descubrió que tenía curiosidad por saber si sería capaz de resistir el ataque que se avecinaba y que sabía que él fue capaz de Sabiendo que no tendría tiempo para eso en unos momentos, se permitió unos momentos para preguntarse cómo iba la batalla de su amante. Pero,

Naruto se deslizó hacia atrás cuando Sasuke usó la palma de su mano libre para golpear su pecho. Luchó contra un gruñido cuando el Uchiha le sonrió, antes de caer en lo que parecía ser una postura relajada. Sin embargo, a pesar de la aparente actitud despectiva del Uchiha, sus instintos le gritaron que apresurarse imprudentemente sería un error, por lo que se obligó a tragarse la parte orgullosa de sí mismo que le exigía apresurarse a darle una lección a Sasuke. Notó un ligero endurecimiento de los músculos alrededor de la boca de Sasuke que lo hizo sospechar que el Uchiha estaba luchando contra el ceño fruncido. Sintiendo que era porque no estaba respondiendo a la irrespetuosa provocación de Sasuke, permitió que una leve sonrisa adornara sus labios, lo que hizo que los ojos de su oponente se estrecharan.

Aún así, Naruto estaba descubriendo que, además de combatir a Sasuke, estaba luchando una batalla perdida contra sus propias dudas, ya que a pesar de que había estado en modo sabio desde que apareció en la sala de control principal de Ame, aún no había recibido un golpe significativo el Uchiha Además, cuando aterrizó frente a él en una de las pasarelas que se entrecruzaban en los niveles superiores de Ame, el daño que había hecho a través del Rasengan ya había sanado. Sin embargo, antes de que sus dudas pudieran vencerlo, los obligó a retroceder recordándose a sí mismo que si no lograba detener al Uchiha, le correspondería a sus amantes hacerlo. Que aunque le gustaba creer que varios de sus amantes podrían y limpiarían el piso con su oponente, admitió para sí mismo que esperaba evitar tal ocurrencia solo por sus pesadillas, donde sus temores de perder a cualquiera de las mujeres se veían obligados a él, lo mejor de él, fue generalmente la cara de Sasuke lo que vio en el ser que conocía su subconsciente construido como la representación de las fuerzas dispuestas contra su familia.

Como si leyera dónde estaba su mente con respecto a la amenaza que representaba para los que cuidaba, de una manera casi de felicitación: "Entiendo que mis acciones recientes contra Iruka y el padre de Sakura ayudaron a los dos a unirnos. De nada por cierto. La visión de Naruto comenzó a enrojecerse cuando estuvo a punto de ceder ante su deseo de hundir la cara de Sasuke en particular cuando agregó: "Entonces, dime, cuando se lo des, ¿es mi nombre el que llama?"

"Solo cuando está dormida y tengo que evitar que golpee su almohada", respondió Naruto incapaz de contener una sonrisa, ya que sabía que si las miradas mataran, no sería más que cenizas en el viento. Considerando que, con la apariencia de Uchiha, literalmente podría matar, se tensó en preparación para cualquiera de las múltiples formas en que Sasuke podría terminar con sus ojos. Pero por el momento, parecía que Sasuke no quería confiar demasiado en su Sharingan fuera de la ventaja que le daba en el combate físico mientras cargaba hacia adelante y comenzó a balancear su espada con la esperanza de golpear sus defensas.

Sin embargo, Naruto descubrió que por el momento sus habilidades con sus cuchillas de chakra estaban a la altura de la tarea de detener la espada del Uchiha. Llamando a todo el entrenamiento que había hecho con Toka y Mikoto, comenzó a tratar de predecir dónde golpearía Sasuke. Al principio, sus dos amantes le habían enseñado que cuando se enfrenta a alguien con un Sharingan, uno no debería estar luchando contra esa persona en el momento, sino varios momentos en el futuro. Toka lo había explicado como similar a cómo un maestro en shogi no jugaba contra el movimiento que su oponente estaba a punto de realizar, pero a menudo varios movimientos por delante. Con Mikoto agregando que la razón por la que a menudo lo habían hecho tratar de quedarse quieto y esperar para recibir sus ataques, consistía en recalcar el hecho de que, cuando se enfrentaba a alguien con el Sharingan como el primero en atacar, a menudo era la mejor manera de entregar la iniciativa al oponente. Como el primer ataque telegrafiado le daría al portador de Sharingan la oportunidad de comenzar a dirigir el flujo de combate a lo largo del camino que deseaban para que al final uno creyera que su oponente estaba leyendo su mente. Por lo tanto, al rendir el primer ataque, en realidad era similar a comenzar en igualdad de condiciones y aunque el Sharingan todavía estaría telegrafiando sus movimientos, no fue un desafío insuperable. Particularmente porque solo porque Sasuke recibiría alguna advertencia sobre dónde quería atacar, no significaba que sería capaz de defenderse. Sin mencionar que Sharingan no podía decirle a Sasuke si un golpe era una finta o algo que estaba entregando con todo su poder detrás de él. Un hecho que Naruto demostró cuando levantó la hoja de chakra en su mano derecha para bloquear la espada de Sasuke. Sin embargo, en lugar de hacerlo con todo su poder detrás de él, permitió que la espada del Uchiha le empujara la espalda.

Esto tomó a Sasuke por sorpresa ya que había anticipado que el retroceso de su bloqueo le habría permitido tirar de su espada hacia atrás para bloquear el golpe que Naruto pretendía lanzar con la espada en su mano izquierda. Al encontrar su espada fuera de posición, Sasuke tuvo que inclinarse hacia atrás casi como si estuviera realizando el limbo, ya que también necesitaba evitar el alcance extendido de la hoja debido al chakra de viento que la atravesaba. Cuando la espada pasó por su cara, usó el hecho de que había anclado sus pies al suelo con chakra para permitirle balancearse sobre el estómago de Naruto. Sin embargo, Naruto no estaba tan abierto como Uchiha había sospechado ya que la espada en su mano derecha detuvo el ataque de Sasuke.

Naruto intentó empujar la espada de Sasuke fuera de posición usando su espada, pero el Uchiha cortó el chakra para ponerse de pie y así poder rodar para crear cierta distancia entre ellos. Pero, Naruto tenía otros planes ya que Sasuke se enderezó para encontrar al Uzumaki justo en su cara cuando había saltado tras él. Balanceando la hoja de chakra en su mano derecha, Naruto obligó a Sasuke a bloquearla con su espada y puso todo su poder en el golpe causando que el Uchiha fuera enviado volando hacia atrás hasta que se estrelló contra la barandilla de piedra de la pasarela. Golpeando lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper la piedra detrás de él, Sasuke gruñó, aunque para Naruto sonaba más como si le hubieran quitado el aliento en lugar de un dolor real.

Sasuke se enderezó cuando comenzó a caminar en un amplio camino arqueado desde donde había impactado la baranda de piedra. Naruto frunció el ceño cuando comenzó a hacer coincidir el arco de Sasuke en la dirección opuesta, al mismo tiempo que notó que, a pesar de la forma en que la piedra casi parecía aplastada por el lugar donde el Uchiha la había impactado, no parecía peor por su desgaste.

Su atención se centró de nuevo en Sasuke mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro antes de decir: "Esta reunión ha sido bastante decepcionante. Aquí pensé que estarías extremadamente motivado para venir a mí con todo lo que tenías después de toda la motivación que te proporcioné. Sin embargo, apenas has dicho algo. Sin gritos de indignación moral por mis acciones o amenazas que me hagan pagar. Demonios, ni siquiera promete llevarme a enfrentar la justicia de Konoha. Te agradecería que pudieras hacer de nuestro choque final algo un poco más melodramático ".

Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro decepcionado mientras respondía sonando aburrido, "A decir verdad, no vales la pena, Sasuke". Al encontrarse con la mirada ardiente del Uchiha con un desinterés casi vago, continuó: "La mayor parte de mi vida te perseguí por haberte hecho mi rival. Supongo que si todavía estuviera inclinado a reescribir la historia entre nosotros. Diría que había un vínculo entre nosotros porque ambos entendimos el lugar solitario que Konoha podría estar sin aquellos que amamos. Pero eso sería romantizar un pasado que nunca existió realmente. La verdad es que si hubo un vínculo entre nosotros, solo se formó verdaderamente después de que nos convertimos en miembros del Equipo Siete. Pero ese vínculo no fue suficiente para evitar que abandones el Equipo Siete. Para evitar que persiga egoístamente su venganza o que le dé la espalda a personas que hubieran sacrificado casi cualquier cosa por usted. Sin embargo, ahora estás usando el fantasma de ese vínculo como una atadura para tratar de arrastrarnos a Sakura y a mí a tu nivel. Pero no funcionará. Me tomó un tiempo darme cuenta, pero ahora entiendo que lograste cortar ese vínculo el día que me dejaste en el Valle del Fin. Un vínculo solo tiene sentido si es correspondido por ambas partes, cuando me derrotaste en ese momento, me mostraste que todos los demás siempre irían en segundo lugar a tus propios deseos ".

"Eres un pedazo de basura santuario", respondió Sasuke sorprendido por la ira que sentía, "Me perseguiste durante todos esos años por tus propios motivos egoístas, y ahora me estás dando una conferencia sobre cómo perseguir mis propios fines".

"Tienes toda la razón", respondió Naruto dejando escapar una sonrisa cuando su admisión sorprendió a Sasuke. "Traté de llevarte de regreso a Konoha por mis propios motivos egoístas. Porque valoré mi vínculo contigo. Porque en ti, pensé que existía un espíritu afín y como uno de mis primeros amigos fuiste realmente importante para mí. Pero, me di cuenta de que incluso si hubiera logrado llevarte de regreso a Konoha, habría sido yo ejerciendo mi deseo egoísta sobre ti. Hace algún tiempo me di cuenta de que si ese vínculo tenía algún significado para ti, entonces tenías que ser tú quien quisiera tomar mi mano extendida. Que en algún momento los lazos que hiciste con nosotros en el Equipo Siete tuvieron que ser más importantes que tu venganza o ira. Sin embargo, ¿le hizo detenerse en algún momento mientras perseguía sus propios deseos? No, no lo ha hecho y esa es la razón por la que ya no vale la pena perseguirlo. Como ahora hay personas en mi vida que realmente corresponden a los sentimientos que tengo por ellos y están dispuestos a sacrificar por mí tanto como yo sacrificaré por ellos ".

"Entonces permíteme quitártelos, hasta que capte tu interés ..."

Sasuke no pudo completar su amenaza ya que Naruto esperaba una respuesta en ese sentido, por lo que tenía la intención de silenciar al Uchiha para siempre, ya que de repente abrió el sello de su estómago que contenía su chakra Bijuu. Como resultado se cubrió con su capa de chakra, logró desaparecer incluso de la visión del Sharingan por un momento antes de aparecer antes de que Sasuke se preparara para quitarle la cabeza de los hombros. Principalmente por instinto, Sasuke pudo detener el golpe y saltó hacia atrás mientras activaba su Mangeykou Sharingan. Pero, incluso cuando se activó, descubrió que la velocidad de Naruto lo hacía de manera que la imagen previa que lo cubría y le decía dónde golpearía su oponente apenas se proyectaba de él,

Naruto descubrió que, por el momento, su mente estaba clara ya que su enfoque era únicamente poner fin a la amenaza que la existencia continua de Sasuke representaba para su familia. Sin mencionar a todas las personas que inevitablemente quedarían atrapadas en el deseo del Uchiha de vengarse del mundo. Aún así, le pareció extraño cuán en paz estaba con el hecho de que actualmente estaba luchando con la intención de matar a Sasuke. Después de todo, la última vez que se encontraron cara a cara, aunque también tenía la intención de matar al Uchiha, había sido con un corazón pesado, ya que sentía que había fallado. Sin embargo, ahora no estaba sintiendo emociones fuertes sobre el asunto, solo la sensación de que Sasuke necesitaba ser detenido y nada menos que su mejor esfuerzo lo dejaría abierto al fracaso. Todavía, trató de cuantificar la paz que sentía al poder juzgar a los Uchiha como una amenaza más a la paz que su familia estaba tratando de construir, y finalmente sintió que era porque, como le había dicho a los Uchiha, Sasuke nunca había demostrado realmente que valoraba el vínculo que había existido entre ellos. Si bien fue fácil para Naruto creer que lo contrario era cierto, principalmente debido a cómo Sasuke lo había salvado en el puente que ahora llevaba su nombre. En verdad, Naruto entendió que solo habían sido las acciones de la buena persona que Sasuke había sido en ese momento y creía que habría actuado de manera similar para cualquiera. Sin embargo, cuando llegó el momento de poner a alguien realmente por encima de sus deseos, el Uchiha había fallado esa prueba una y otra vez. De hecho, Naruto ahora sentía que incluso si Sasuke hubiera regresado a Konoha después de haber derrotado a Itachi, no habría sido una señal de que compartieran una amistad especial. Solo que con sus deseos más apremiantes satisfechos, sintió que Konoha habría sido la base de operaciones adecuada para comenzar su próximo proyecto de resucitar a su clan.

Naruto se preguntó dónde estaba el objetivo actualmente en la agenda del Uchiha, pero pensó que sería mejor no considerar el asunto más a fondo. Se dio cuenta de que las paradas de Sasuke de sus ataques se estaban volviendo menos nítidas como si a veces se estuviera adivinando a sí mismo y se preguntó si tenía problemas para predecir sus movimientos. Se imaginó que había pasado bastante tiempo desde que el Uchiha había luchado sin que sus ojos pudieran decirle exactamente lo que su oponente estaba planeando y, por lo tanto, le da la ventaja de estar uno o dos pasos por delante de un oponente.

Aún así, Sasuke le mostró que eso no significaba que podía tomarlo a la ligera cuando el Uchiha bloqueó uno de sus golpes, pero luego usó el impulso del poder que había puesto detrás del golpe para permitirle alejarse. Sasuke se agachó mientras se giraba e intentaba cortarlo literalmente por las rodillas.

Naruto logró dar la vuelta al columpio mientras se aferraba a una pelota mientras intentaba aterrizar detrás de su oponente que manejaba Sharingan. Sin embargo, cuando Sasuke completó su giro, el Uchiha terminó frente al lugar en el que tenía la intención de aterrizar, y antes de que la gravedad comenzara a tirarlo de vuelta a la tierra, el Uchiha saltó hacia una patada de verano que terminó atrapándolo en la espalda. enviándolo de vuelta en la otra dirección.

Naruto gruñó de dolor cuando golpeó el suelo, pero logró enderezarse cuando Sasuke rápidamente se cerró con él y lo obligó a bloquear un golpe de su espada usando sus dos cuchillas de chakra. El Uchiha miró a Naruto como si estuviera a punto de ofrecer otra burla, pero no tuvo la oportunidad cuando se golpeó la frente contra la suya. Estaba sorprendido por lo sólida que parecía ser la cabeza del Uchiha y se alegró por el protector de la frente de Iruka, ya que sintió que podría haber salido perdedor del intercambio sin él. Aún así, se recuperó del golpe más rápido y vio la oportunidad de desarmar a Sasuke, en el sentido literal, mientras el Uchiha intentaba aclarar su visión mientras sostenía su espada frente a él.

Lanzando una patada, Naruto logró conectar con la mano que Sasuke aún desorientado estaba usando para sostener su espada. La fuerza del golpe hizo que el brazo del Uchiha fuera empujado lejos de él mientras intentaba sostener la espada. Al salir del giro de su patada, Naruto luego cargó mientras intentaba golpear la sección media expuesta del Uchiha. Por un momento, Naruto vio un ligero ensanchamiento de los ojos del Uchiha mientras acercaba su espada de chakra para cortarlo y se dio cuenta de que no podría escapar. Sin embargo, en lugar de temer o incluso arrepentirse, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del Uchiha incluso cuando la espada de Naruto se cortó a lo largo de la parte delantera de su camisa blanca.

Inmediatamente consciente de que su espada no estaba mordiendo la carne, ya que parecía que el acero la estaba deteniendo a pesar de que la espada de Sasuke aún no estaba en posición, Naruto rápidamente saltó hacia el lugar donde su carga habría terminado, por poco extrañando que su propio torso fuera cortado de su cuerpo cuando Sasuke balanceó su espada casi perezosamente para tomar represalias. Al salir de su rol y enfrentarse rápidamente a su oponente, Naruto frunció el ceño al notar que la parte delantera de la camisa de Sasuke estaba cortada horizontalmente a lo largo del vientre, sin embargo, la piel detrás de ella parecía no tener marcas.

Frunció el ceño al preguntarse si Sasuke había logrado someterlo a un genjutsu, pero sabía que eso debería ser imposible debido al clon mental que había creado para ocupar la bestia Bijuu dentro de él para alimentarlo continuamente con energía natural. Inseguro de cómo Sasuke había evitado la herida fatal, sintió una sensación de inquietud sobre él mientras se preocupaba por cómo parecía que el Uchiha todavía tenía uno o dos trucos bajo la manga. Consideró brevemente ponerse una capa de chakra del modo Bestia pero temía que eso pudiera causar que Sasuke active la marca de maldición que su camisa abierta y cortada reveló que todavía poseía. Lo cual, debido a cómo podía sentir la energía natural a su alrededor aparentemente absorbida por Sasuke en cantidades similares a las que estaba tomando, le preocupaba que hacerlo solo dejara en ruinas a gran parte de Ame. A pesar de que,

Pero, recordando la carnicería que habían desatado en el Valle del Fin cuando solo habían sido genin, esperaba poder derribar a Sasuke sin que se convirtiera en una batalla tan campante. Pero, para hacer eso, primero tendría que hacer que el Uchiha fuera complaciente, por lo que creó un ejército de clones de los distintos tipos de los que era capaz. Notó que los ojos de Sasuke viajaban rápidamente sobre ellos, y sospechó que, aunque podría no saber de lo que todos eran capaces. Era consciente de que no se enfrentaba a clones de sombra estándar. Naruto frunció el ceño cuando los ojos del Uchiha se posaron en el clon que esperaba tener listo para este encuentro, ya que parecía que Sasuke lo señalaba en particular como una amenaza. Consciente de que probablemente solo tendría una oportunidad de sacar al Uchiha con él,

Yugito esquivó debajo del brazo extendido del Raikage mientras intentaba tenderle la ropa mientras estaba completamente encerrado en una mortaja hecha de su Lightning Chakra. Ella trató de girar para darle una bola de fuego a la espalda, pero su velocidad lo llevó a través del frente de un edificio. Se enderezó mientras permanecía en el centro de la calle en la que había aterrizado después de ser golpeada por el Raikage. Ella trató de detectar cualquier señal de él en el edificio, pero sabía que no valía nada, ya que probablemente se había cortado la mortaja tan pronto como había entrado. Ella pensó que vio una sombra atravesar un callejón entre los dos edificios actualmente frente a ella, pero permaneció donde estaba, ya que creía que la estaba acosando para atraerla a uno de los edificios donde creía que su velocidad y su envoltura lo harían. dale una ventaja. Sin embargo, Si bien se sentía segura de que su velocidad sería bastante uniforme, incluso en una pelea cerrada, no sabía si sería capaz de decir lo mismo en un combate de resistencia. Que era exactamente en lo que probablemente se convertiría esa pelea.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración cuando su mirada cambió a otro edificio, ya que estaba segura de que el Raikage ya no estaba en el que él se había estrellado. Cuando sus ojos pasaron por un edificio que tenía varios agujeros masivos debido a la aparición y desaparición del Raikage mientras trataba de golpearla con un ataque mientras le negaba la oportunidad de responder, sintió que era injusto cuán grandemente poderoso El hombre construido también podría ser tan sigiloso. Sin embargo, ella suponía que, como Kage, tenía sentido que fuera un experto en todos los campos de su oficio, pero imaginó que había pasado bastante tiempo desde que sintió la necesidad de recurrir a ellos. Un pensamiento que la llenó de orgullo, ya que parecía que no deseaba luchar contra ella directamente.

Se puso rígida al sentir que ahora estaba siendo observada por un segundo par de ojos repentinamente sobre ella, y mientras trataba de mantener la calma, comenzó a preocuparse de que Aizen o Tosen hubieran llegado para apoyar al Raikage. Sin embargo, un momento después comenzó a sentir un escalofrío a su alrededor a pesar de estar cubierta por sus llamas azules. Contuvo la sonrisa que amenazaba con aparecer mientras cortaba el flujo de chakra que estaba recibiendo del cuerpo Bijuu de Yoruichi que todavía estaba dentro de ella.

Cuando las llamas azules que cubrían su cuerpo se desvanecieron, la voz de Ay gritó desde detrás de ella: "¿Es ese el límite de cuánto tiempo puedes mantener esa forma?"

"Apenas", respondió Yugito honestamente, "me imaginé que seguirías merodeando en las sombras como un cobarde si no lo hiciera".

Ella admitió estar bastante sorprendida por su insulto al no recibir una réplica enojada o al hacerlo aparecer desde su escondite. Pero, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que era porque su propia declaración tenía la intención de atraer su atención hacia donde él había hablado mientras se movía a un lugar diferente para atacarla. Ella demostró estar en lo correcto cuando, un segundo después, él atravesó el tercer piso de un edificio completamente diferente cuando se lanzó contra ella. Yugito se mantuvo firme incluso cuando sintió que alguien también se le acercaba por detrás, quien rápidamente se detuvo frente a ella cuando la mujer enmascarada levantó su mano derecha y apareció una pared de hielo ante ella.

"Haku, pensé que estabas haciendo guardia sobre los miembros de la Resistencia Salamader que tú y Guren atraparon", dijo Yugito al reconocer el escalofrío que había sentido que había sido la mujer alertándola de su presencia.

"Me sentí aliviado por un escuadrón de Amenin que Ino había desviado", respondió Haku justo antes de que el Raikage golpeara su puño contra la pared que había creado, "Ella pensó que podría ser útil aquí".

"Hielo", dijo el Raikage bastante sorprendido al golpear la pared porque el jutsu había resistido el golpe que había dado, aunque parecía que no sobreviviría ni un segundo. Pero lo que lo sorprendió aún más fue que, a través de las ligeras sombras que podía ver de las mujeres del otro lado, parecía que todavía la tocaban. Confundido, dijo: "¿Cómo sigues parado intruso? Con mi sudario activo, deberías haberte frito al hacer contacto.

"Este hielo está congelado a tal grado que puede resistir conducir incluso la corriente que trataste de introducir", respondió Haku con calma.

"Entonces lo aplastaré con fuerza bruta", gritó Ay cuando él retiró el puño para golpearlo de nuevo.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera, una bola de fuego azul atravesó la pared de hielo como si ni siquiera estuviera allí. El jutsu lo golpeó en el pecho y lo hizo volar cuando Yugito gritó: "Pero mi fuego es otra historia".

Ay golpeó el suelo con fuerza y agradeció que tuviera su mortaja ya que dudaba que hubiera sobrevivido a la explosión de lo contrario. Girando sobre sus pies, sintió una oleada de vértigo mientras trataba de defenderse de las dos mujeres que ahora lo cargaban. Resultó ser un desafío particularmente difícil debido a cómo el mundo todavía estaba tambaleándose. Consciente de que encontrarse con las mujeres de frente sería un error hasta que se calmara su desorientación, trató de desconectarse, pero tan pronto como saltó hacia atrás, la mujer enmascarada desapareció por completo de su visión. No tuvo que esperar mucho para descubrir a dónde iba ella, de repente su espalda estalló de dolor cuando Haku, al usar su velocidad para moverse detrás de él, usó la espada como una paleta para golpearlo hacia Yugito.

Yugito sonrió casi como un gato cuando repentinamente se cubrió de nuevo con su llama azul y saltó para golpearle la cara con el puño. Sin embargo, debido a que todavía estaba encerrado en su cubierta de relámpagos, justo antes de que su puño hiciera contacto, lanzó una explosión concentrada de su llama de su puño y lo envió volando de regreso hacia Haku.

Un Ay gravemente chamuscado esperaba que se partiera por la mitad ya que el ataque de Yugito había derribado su mortaja. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, pasó junto a la mujer para chocar contra el edificio. Aterrizó en la sala de estar de alguien mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, sin embargo, sintió un ataque y trató de levantar los brazos para bloquearlo. Tuvo éxito de una manera, ya que logró levantar los brazos, pero en ese momento el pie de Haku ya se estaba conectando con su rostro.

El Raikage fue llevado de regreso hasta que se estrelló contra otra pared y cayó de rodillas. Con visión borrosa, trató de enfocarse en la mujer enmascarada, pero nuevamente ella desapareció ante sus ojos. Ella apareció junto a su derecha con la espalda hacia la misma pared que la suya, y luego le dio un revés en la cara que le hizo crujir la nariz y golpeó su cabeza contra la pared de yeso. Luego sacó el Kubikiribōchō de detrás de su espalda y se giró hacia la pared. Ella también habría cortado su cuello si no hubiera sido por la sangría de medio círculo hacia el mango. Luego, con una voz fuerte pero también suave, la mujer enmascarada dijo fríamente: "No te resistas más, o liberaré mi espada y te llevaré la cabeza".

Ay consideró tratar de volver a poner su mortaja, pero no dudó de que la kunoichi se mantendría fiel a su palabra si tan solo provocaba. Su atención se apartó de la mujer enmascarada, hacia el agujero que había hecho cuando Yugito entró lentamente. Sonriendo ante la situación del Raikage, dijo: "Qué mundo vivimos en Lord Raikage. Eres un Kage que ha sido abandonado por los hombres con los que entraste en la aldea, mientras que yo, el traidor, tengo aliados que me apoyarán hasta el final.

"¿Al menos reconoces lo que eres?" Ay escupió enojado.

"Sin embargo, ¿qué soy yo también un traidor?" Yugito preguntó calmadamente descartando el insulto. "Un hombre que ordenó que me robaran de mi casa y mi familia para convertirme en un arma para su uso. Una aldea que, aunque quizás no esté al tanto de sus crímenes contra mí, solo me apoyará mientras siga sirviéndoles. Por extraño que parezca, veo que abandonar a Kumo es un mayor servicio para ellos que mi estadía ya que protegeré la paz que sus oscuras maquinaciones amenazarán indudablemente ".

Cuando Yugito se agachó ante él, Ay trató de escupirle en la cara. Pero, se evaporó antes de alcanzarla debido a las llamas que cubrían su cuerpo. "Solo mátame y termina con esto".

"¿Matarte?" Yugito respondió genuinamente sorprendido, "¿Por qué haría eso? Si te mato, entonces te conviertes en un héroe y yo en un villano, que tu sucesor elegido, Darui, sin duda utilizará para galvanizar a la gente de Kumo en una nueva ronda de derramamiento de sangre y venganza. Pero, vivo y derrotado, bueno, estoy seguro de que te darás cuenta de por qué es que perdiste lo que te arroja la mejor luz posible. Sin embargo, la verdad permanecerá, fuiste golpeado. Dudo que puedas causar muchos problemas como alguien que escapó con su vida solo gracias a nuestras buenas gracias.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que esa será la historia que la gente cree?" Ay preguntó enojado sintiendo que algo de su audacia regresaba con la admisión de Yugito de que ella no tenía la intención de matarlo. Si bien no podía descartar la amenaza que el amigo de la máscara del jinchuriki aún representaba para su vida, sospechaba que ella era de la misma opinión que Yugito sobre cuál sería su destino. "He salido de situaciones mucho peores que perder ante un par de perras".

"Quizás", dijo Yugito admitiendo que ese era el caso, considerando que incluso con su agente atrapado con las manos en la masa por el Hyuuga mientras intentaba secuestrar a Hinata, a través de bravuconadas y la fuerza de la personalidad, había obligado al Hyuuga a abandonar al tío de Hinata. . Ay le sonrió con aire de suficiencia, como si sus palabras fueran una admisión de que volvería a patinar libre de sus acciones. Sin embargo, su sonrisa se desvaneció rápidamente y se convirtió en una mueca de dolor cuando ella colocó su mano contra su pecho causando que su piel humeara y ardiera. Gritó de dolor mientras trataba de no rodar debido a que la espada todavía lo sostenía en su lugar mientras Yugito dijo: "Pero esta marca mostrará a todos que estabas a mi merced y que yo fui realmente misericordioso". Que esta marca también sea un signo de los muchos pecados que has cometido no solo en mi contra, pero el mundo shinobi en su conjunto. Tu día ha terminado Lord Raikage. Los líderes como usted ya no serán tolerados en el mundo que estamos tratando de crear. Con el tiempo, serán tus propios pecados los que te llevarán a la ruina, y quiero que pienses en eso cada vez que te mires al espejo. Quiero que ese sea el pensamiento corriendo por tu mente mientras más y más de tus aliados te abandonan cuando te ven por lo que realmente eres, hasta el día en que te quedas solo pudriéndote en una celda por todos los crímenes que has cometido. tu deseo de poder ".

"Qué. YO HICE. YO HICE. PARA. KUMOGAKURE. Ay dijo débilmente con los dientes apretados.

Alejando su mano para exponer la pata de gato con la que había marcado su pecho, Yugito se puso de pie cuando Haku retiró su espada permitiendo que el Raikage se desplomara hacia adelante. Podía ver que él estaba a punto de desmayarse, así que dijo: "Entonces usa mi marca con orgullo y dile a toda la gente, cómo fuiste marcada mientras actuabas en su mejor interés. Sin embargo, algo me dice que de ahora en adelante estarás invirtiendo en muchas más camisas ". Al ver que el Raikage ya no estaba consciente, dijo: "Gracias por la ayuda, Haku".

Haku se quitó la máscara, antes de honrarla con una sonrisa suave mientras decía: "No hay necesidad de agradecerme. Simplemente actuaba en mi propio interés, como diría nuestro conocido mutuo. Tú también eres preciosa para mí.

Yugito sonrió ante el recordatorio de su amante compartido, y cómo creía que incluso con poner su ambición en peligro al darle el regalo de liberarse de su servidumbre por contrato como jinchuriki, estaba actuando egoístamente, dijo: "Entonces supongo que gané No les doy a ustedes dos esos orgasmos que estaba planeando.

Reemplazando su máscara, Haku dijo: "No me dejaste terminar. Porque si quisieras mostrar algo de gratitud, entonces sería para mí detenerte.

Yugito se echó a reír y sintió la tentación de meterse en la túnica Akatsuki de Haku para darle una burla rápida a su pus, pero pensó que habría tiempo suficiente para eso más tarde, así que inclinándose para levantar el Raikage dijo: "No te preocupes. Demostraré adecuadamente mi gratitud y lo valioso que eres para mí también, más adelante. Pero, hay una persona más con la que necesito hablar antes de que pueda decir correctamente que he cerrado la puerta a Kumo ".

Haku inclinó la cabeza mientras decía: "Supongo que esto es algo que sientes que debes manejar solo".

"Sí", declaró Yugito antes de agregar, "Pero no te preocupes. Estoy seguro de que estará en un modo más hablador una vez que Yoruichi termine con él.

Yoruichi se detuvo en el agua cerca de donde vio a Killer Bee golpear después de recibir el golpe que le había dado. Sintió una sensación de inquietud al temer que tal vez se había desbordado en su represalia y lo había dejado completamente inconsciente o peor. Estaba a punto de sumergirse en el agua para verificar la condición de Bee cuando de repente el mar debajo de ella se iluminó. "¡Oh, mierda!" Gritó esperando estar en el lado receptor de una Bomba de Bestia de Cola, pero de repente se encontró dentro de un templo familiar. Reconociéndolo porque era el mismo que estaba en Turtle Island, excepto que el que ahora se encontraba no era viejo y decrépito, sino que parecía que acababa de ser construido. "Oh, mierda", repitió mucho más suave y casi hubiera preferido ser golpeado con el jutsu.

"De hecho, Matatabi", dijo una voz profunda detrás de ella cuando Gyuki apareció desde la oscuridad que rodeaba el área, ya que solo una linterna solitaria en lo alto proyectaba alguna luz.

Yoruichi consideró mentir sobre su identidad, pero reconoció que la razón por la que su hermano había optado por confrontarla de la manera en que lo hizo, era porque solo un Bijuu o Jinchuriki podían ser convocados al plan de existencia donde la recreación del Sabio de los Seis Senderos Templo residido. Girándose para mirar a su hermano, dijo alegremente: "Hola Gyuki, mucho tiempo sin verte. Estás mirando ... "

" Cállate ", rugió Gyuki enojado," ¿A qué estás jugando tú y los demás? Puedo sentir que todos ellos están cerca. Sin embargo, al igual que el tuyo, su charka parece diferente. ¿De alguna manera está vinculado a por qué pareces humano? Cuando su hermano permaneció en silencio, Gyuki dijo: "¿Y bien?"

"Me dijiste que guardara silencio", respondió Yoruichi con calma, haciendo que su hermano gruñiera y se tensara como si la atacara. Suspirando que parecía que a Gyuki todavía se le podía incitar fácilmente a la ira a pesar de ser la mitad más cautelosa de la asociación que había formado con Bee, preguntó: "No puedo sentir la presencia de Bee aquí, así que confío en que solo somos nosotros".

"Sí, ya que tu golpe lo dejó inconsciente, pero si permanece así dependerá de tus respuestas".

"Entonces voy a tener que negarme", respondió Yoruichi preparándose para cortar la conexión.

Gyuki gruñó antes de decir: "Pensaría en eso si fuera tú. Ya sé que de alguna manera escapaste de Yugito sin matarla. Puedo darle esa información a Bee. Estoy seguro de que el Raikage estaría más interesado en saber eso.

"Probablemente", admitió Yoruichi encogiéndose de hombros, "Pero la pregunta es ¿cómo usaría esa información?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Yoruichi no ocultó el hecho de que se sentía en control de la situación confiando en que al menos lograría convencer a Gyuki de que se quedara callada sobre lo que se había dado cuenta como resultado de su error. Al acercarse a su compañero Bijuu de una manera relajada, comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor mientras explicaba: "Creo que la respuesta a tu pregunta se explica por sí misma. Al decirle al Raikage que es posible liberarte. ¿Crees que el Raikage lo haría, o te mantendría encerrado para siempre? Una mirada contemplativa apareció en el rostro de Gyuki, que rápidamente se convirtió en una máscara en blanco que le decía todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre lo que su hermano sospechaba que sería el caso.

Mientras se movía detrás del Bijuu, se movió para enfrentarla antes de decir: "Sospecho que ya tienes una opinión sobre cuál es la respuesta".

"Más que una opinión", respondió Yoruichi antes de explicar, "Después de todo, la suya, la de Bee, y su presencia aquí es todo porque se niega a permitir que lo que cree que es suyo escape a su control. Incluso si fuera posible, el Raikage te liberaría porque sentía que duplicaría el poder que podía ejercer. ¿Crees que sería sin un medio para controlarte? ¿De qué sirve estar libre de Bee, si todo lo que terminas haciendo es cambiar una prisión por otra?

"¿Qué hay de tu propia situación?", Respondió Gyuki desafiante, "¿Esperas que crea que fuiste liberado sin que la persona detrás de esto gane algo? ¿Quién te sujeta la correa y te obliga a defender esta aldea?

"Estoy aquí por mi propia cuenta", respondió Yoruichi con una sonrisa de satisfacción, "Todos nuestros hermanos lo están. Nuestras razones pueden diferir unas de otras. Por ejemplo, nuestro hermano de cuatro colas probablemente solo estaba buscando la oportunidad de soltarse. Pero estamos aquí porque elegimos estar. Quien nos liberó comprende que seríamos activos poderosos en su ambición. Sin embargo, nos ha dado el derecho de elegir ayudarlo o no ".

"Ya veo", respondió Gyuki antes de retirarse aparentemente dentro de sí mismo antes de decir: "Entonces, dado que es un él, y Kurama parecería estar ayudándolo, pero al igual que tú y Yugito no como parte de él, si lo considero sé el autor intelectual detrás de tu libertad y su deserción. Estoy seguro de que sería información en la que Raikage estaría bastante interesado.

La Bijuu de ocho colas sintió una sensación de satisfacción al ver que su hermana se daba cuenta de que había exagerado su mano. Comenzó a sentirse a cargo de la conversación de nuevo al menos hasta que el chakra de Yoruichi se encendió en ese punto y ella dijo amenazadoramente: "No te conviertas en mi enemigo, Gyuki. Terminaré contigo y con Bee si eliges convertirte en una amenaza para él.

Gyuki estaba sorprendido por la respuesta de Matatabi. Además, por cómo sus palabras no salieron tanto como una amenaza, sino como una promesa. Además, para sorpresa de Gyuki, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió amenazado por uno de sus hermanos de cola menor, por lo que se preguntó si eso también era el resultado del cambio que Matatabi había experimentado para lograr su libertad. Sin estar seguro de cómo Naruto había logrado tanta lealtad de su hermano, se dio cuenta rápidamente de que era probable que muchos de sus compañeros Bijuu se sintieran igualmente protectores del rubio Uzumaki. Consciente de que podría estar comenzando una guerra que no solo eso, sino que Kumo en su conjunto probablemente perdería, Gyuki declaró: "Muy bien Matatabi. Tienes mi palabra de que guardaré tu secreto.

"Excelente", respondió Yoruichi cuando su buen humor regresó repentinamente mientras su chakra desaparecía, "Desde que lo sacamos del camino. ¿Cómo te gustaría ser libre como el resto de nosotros?

"¿Y qué necesitaría hacer para alcanzar mi libertad?"

"Solo pregunta," dijo Yoruichi con una sensación de diversión ya que podía sentir que sus hermanos desconfiaban de la oferta. "No creo que sea algo que podamos concederte hoy. Pero, si realmente deseas ser liberado, sé que él te apoyará. Me imagino que incluso Bee lo haría.

Gyuki frunció el ceño ya que aunque obviamente había deseado escapar en el pasado, ese deseo se había desvanecido desde que se convirtió en socio de Bee. Sin embargo, admitiría que esos sentimientos podrían regresar dependiendo de quién fuera su futuro compañero, ya que no sabía cómo se sentía al ser permanentemente el arma de Kumogakure. Además, descubrió que no quería separarse exactamente de Killer Bee que se había apegado extremadamente a él. Aunque, recientemente admitiría que sintió que su asociación había sufrido debido a que la mujer Aisha había sido exiliada a Turtle Island junto con Bee después de la debacle que había sucedido en la mansión Whirling Tides. Particularmente, como desde que la enviaron a la isla como castigo, a Gyuki le resultó evidente que el enamoramiento unilateral que Bee tenía por el aspirante a cantante ya no era unilateral. Naturalmente, se había sentido extremadamente frustrado por esto, ya que Gyuki no había querido entregar a Bee a la mujer, pero sentía que no podía competir considerando la realidad de la situación. Sin embargo, ver a Matatabi había adaptado una forma humana al liberarme y recordar cómo Kurama tenía un tono femenino en su voz cuando se habían comunicado por última vez. El Bijuu comenzó a preguntarse acerca de las posibilidades, pero como era el caso donde surgía la oportunidad, también lo hizo el miedo a intentarlo.

Yoruichi estaba un tanto sorprendido de que Gyuki no hubiera saltado la oferta que había presentado, pero a medida que el silencio se prolongaba, "Bueno, piénsalo bien, y si decides que esto es algo que quieres, entonces dame un grito". Nos encontraremos aquí. Una última cosa, el nombre es Yoruichi Shihoin ahora. Si intentas contactarme y seguir llamándome, Matatabi. Te voy a ignorar.

"Muy bien", respondió Gyuki, ya que estaba a punto de cortar la conexión al encontrar que la tentación y el miedo que sentía actualmente era casi igual. Después de cortar la conexión, se encontró mirando a Yoruichi desde debajo del mar, quien rápidamente desapareció mientras corría de regreso a la ciudad de Ame. Gyuki también comenzó a ir en la misma dirección, aunque a un ritmo mucho más pausado, ya que sabía que su compañero se dirigiría allí inmediatamente para recuperar la conciencia.

"No quiero apresurarte, pero si no derribas esa barrera, estamos muertos", dijo Shikamaru sintiendo un sudor frío sobre su cuerpo como por su estimación sobre ellos. solo le quedaba la mitad de su tiempo original antes de que Fury entrara en erupción.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la presión que él y todos los demás sentían, los símbolos de dibujo del pelirrojo en el piso frente a la barrera no parecían preocupados en lo más mínimo, ya que ella respondió con calma: "La paciencia es una virtud".

"No en este momento no lo es", respondió Shikamaru rápidamente.

En lugar de enfurecer a la Nara, Mito se echó a reír cuando dijo: "Te estás estresando demasiado por este asunto". Después de todo, si no derribo esta barrera, probablemente ni siquiera nos daremos cuenta antes de que nos volvamos a la ceniza. Me daría lástima la gente en las afueras de la ciudad que probablemente sentirán que tienen todo el tiempo del mundo para reflexionar sobre el destino que les está por ocurrir ".

Shikamaru gruñó molesto mientras se alejaba preguntándose si había algo profundamente arraigado en el ADN de Uzumaki que los hizo ser tan problemáticos. Sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo de su bolsa, pero antes de que pudiera encenderlo, Fuyou se lo quitó y se lo llevó a los labios. Estaba a punto de enviarle una mirada molesta, pero se detuvo al ver que ella parecía estar tan nerviosa como él. Tirando de su encendedor, lo encendió para ella y soltó una risita mientras ella tosía un poco después de dar un tirón, haciendo evidente que no había intentado fumar antes.

Haciendo lo mismo por sí mismo, tomó un fuerte tirón antes de soltarlo mientras se acercaba a Ino, donde preguntó: "¿Cuál es el estado allí afuera?"

"Tsume y Kiba han completado su misión. Están trayendo a Mubi aquí. Además, Naruko ha logrado llevar a Konan al centro médico ", declaró Ino. "Tsunade todavía está ocupada curando a Kukaku, pero por lo que Naruko le ha contado a Amenin que la atendió, no parece que las heridas de Konan sean potencialmente mortales". Podía ver que su declaración hacía que algo de la tensión se desangrara por el cercano Ame-nin, pero obviamente no tanto considerando su situación actual. "Kushina y Mikoto han logrado calmar a Sage. No está muy segura de qué la hizo enloquecer, pero cree que podría no tener una imagen completa de lo que realmente son los Zetsu Blancos. Ella cree que vio sus recuerdos de ... No sé ... una vida anterior tal vez.

"Eso no tiene ningún sentido", declaró confundido Shikamaru, "pensé que eran clones".

"Eso es lo que Furofuki afirmó de todos modos", respondió Ino, "Tal vez deberíamos tratar de capturar a algunos para interrogarlos. Desafortunadamente, Kushina y Mikoto ya eliminaron a los que estaban en el patio ".

"¿Qué pasa con Kakashi?" Shikamaru preguntó buscando mérito en la sugerencia de Ino: "Si estamos en lo cierto, entonces él debería estar donde Tobi aparece a continuación. Probablemente tendrá más Zetsu con él.

"No contaría con que él respondiera pronto", respondió Ino, "no creo que quiera que interfieramos con su reunión. He intentado contactarlo varias veces, pero no he recibido respuesta.

"Eso no es como él", respondió Shikamaru preocupado, "¿Estás seguro de que él no ha sido incapacitado?"

"Él está allí", dijo Ino, "Él simplemente no responde. Pero no puedo decir que lo culpe teniendo en cuenta lo que sospechamos de Tobi.

Shikamaru pudo ver que el interés de Fuyou aumentaba en su tema de conversación, por lo que rápidamente cambió de tema, "Haz que Mikoto y Kushina se muevan para comprometer a Sasuke. Vamos a necesitar a Naruto gratis. Luego dirigió la última porción hacia Mito y agregó: "Siempre que la barrera se derribe".

"Tan impaciente", respondió Mito sonando divertido, lo que hizo que Shikamaru se quejara para sí mismo y se preguntara cómo Naruto podría soportar estar con tantas mujeres problemáticas.

Nel estaba aterrorizada mientras veía a Naruto detrás de algunos escombros mientras luchaba contra un Uchiha que sospechaba que era el Sasuke cuyo nombre se mencionaba constantemente. Mirándolo a ella misma, podía entender por qué cada vez que lo mencionaban era con ira y miedo a partes iguales. Sus ojos se dirigieron a Naruto, y aunque normalmente la vista del rubio la calmaría, ya que creía que todo estaría bien mientras él estuviera cerca. Esta vez no se sintió animada por su presencia, ya que podía ver por la tensión en su cuerpo, cuán serio estaba tomando a su oponente. Un oponente que si ella juzgaba la pelea basándose en la condición general de su ropa, ella creería que el Uchiha estaba perdiendo ya que la camisa blanca suelta con la que estaba luchando había sido completamente cortada de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, por lo que ella podía ver, no parecían ser un solo corte o mancha en el torso del Uchiha. Mientras que Naruto, por otro lado, solo tenía algunas rodajas poco profundas ubicadas principalmente en su pecho, pero podía ver que esos cortes habían sacado sangre.

Sin embargo, parecía que la marea de la batalla estaba cambiando decididamente a favor de Naruto, ya que había cambiado de usar sus cuchillas de chakra a un par de palos de combate. Ella sonrió suavemente al recordar que el Uchiha se había burlado de Naruto por el cambio, pero después de que intercambiaron una furia de golpes que terminó con el Uzumaki lanzando una serie de disparos al lado de Sasuke, pudo ver que él no era tan despectivo de su elección. en armas por más tiempo. Particularmente cuando el Uchiha se dio cuenta de que si bien puede haber estado usando algún tipo de jutsu de endurecimiento para evitar que las cuchillas de Naruto se clavaran en su carne. Los palos de combate del Uzumaki, especialmente cuando estaba bombeando su chakra del viento contra ellos, golpeados con la fuerza de un tetsubo. Un arma que era altamente efectiva contra la armadura, ya que estaba diseñada para aplastar lo que había detrás.

Un truismo que Sasuke demostró cuando Naruto cargó, y después de una serie de columpios donde cada uno usó sus armas para defenderse de los demás. Naruto logró golpear la espada de Sasuke fuera de su alcance con uno de sus palos de combate, y luego envió la espada volando con la otra. Cuando la espada del Uchiha aterrizó cerca del montón de escombros detrás del cual se escondía, Naruto comenzó a golpear sus palos contra el pecho y el estómago de su oponente como si estuviera golpeando un tambor en un festival. Terminó con una patada giratoria que atrapó a Sasuke en su pecho recién ablandado, haciendo que el Uchiha navegara hacia atrás hasta que se estrelló contra la barandilla de la pasarela.

Antes de que Naruto pudiera capitalizar, varios Zetsu Púrpura volaron por encima y comenzaron a escupirle bolas de fuego. Los Uzumaki lograron esquivarlos antes de crear un Rasenshuriken que arrojó detrás de ellos. El jutsu atrapó a uno en la espalda antes de expandirse en lo que parecía casi un huracán en miniatura que había envuelto a los otros dos Zetsu. Mientras se concentraba en Sasuke mientras su jutsu terminaba de destruir a las criaturas que se parecían al hombre que estaba frente a él, Naruto comentó: "Eso es bastante barato, ¿no crees?"

Sasuke tosió un poco de sangre antes de limpiarla mientras escupía: "Dice ese bastardo que no puede pasar dos minutos sin crear clones para enviar contra mí".

"Hablando de eso", replicó Naruto antes de crear otra ola de varios clones para enviar hacia su oponente.

Sasuke gruñó molesto cuando activó los sellos en la parte inferior de su muñeca y comenzó a arrojar el shuriken que apareció. Dirigiéndose al más peligroso de ellos, principalmente a los clones que explotaron e implosionaron, gritó: "No lo hagas perdedor. Puedo ver cuál es cuál.

Naruto permaneció en silencio mientras sus clones se dispersaron con muchos de los más peligrosos a menudo reclamando los clones de sombra estándar que los rodeaban. Cuando se eliminaron esos clones, Sasuke cargó contra un grupo de clones K que intentaron proteger al Clon del Viento que había estado avanzando detrás de la ola de los clones aparentemente más peligrosos. Despachó fácilmente a los clones que lo custodiaban, antes de agacharse bajo un puñetazo que el Clon del Viento intentó dar. Sasuke luego entró en la guardia del clon, donde le dio un puñetazo en la garganta que aplastó su tubo de viento.

Sasuke le devolvió la patada a Naruto, donde el clon cayó ante él y estalló en una ráfaga de viento que no hizo mucho más que revolver la capa de salvia que llevaba el Uzumaki. Mirando a Naruto, el Uchiha preguntó: "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Naruto se encogió de hombros antes de responder: "¿Quién puede decir? Tal vez solo estoy esperando que dejes de perder el tiempo mientras te hago pensar que tengo una carta de triunfo escondida.

La mirada de Sasuke se oscureció antes de que su cuerpo comenzara a transformarse a medida que aparecían crecimientos tubulares en su espalda, mientras que aparecían grandes cuchillas en sus antebrazos. "Hazlo a tu manera. Ya es hora de que termine esto de todos modos.

Chakra comenzó a expulsar de la espalda de Sasuke mientras se impulsaba hacia su enemigo. Una vez que el Uchiha estuvo dentro del alcance, balanceó ambas cuchillas al mismo tiempo que intentaba decapitar a Naruto pero fue bloqueado cuando el Uzumaki levantó sus palos de combate. Sin embargo, Sasuke formó refuerzos en la parte posterior de sus piernas, y pateando hacia arriba atrapó a Naruto en la barbilla. Lanzando a su oponente al aire, Sasuke se lanzó detrás de él, ya que tenía la intención de cortarlo por la mitad mientras no podía esquivarlo.

Naruto sacudió las telarañas de su cabeza e inclinó su cuerpo para enfocarse en Sasuke quien saltó en el aire detrás de él. "Se acabó", gritó Sasuke, pero justo antes de que el Uchiha lo alcanzara, arrojó uno de sus palos de combate y atrapó a su oponente en la frente. La fuerza del golpe causó que la cabeza de Sasuke se balanceara hacia atrás, lo que también cambió el ángulo de su torso y lo hizo volar fuera de curso.

Metiendo la mano en su bolsa, Naruto sacó un kunai de tres puntas mientras él también giraba para mirar hacia arriba. Tuvo éxito justo cuando Sasuke chocó con él, pero logró usar su bastón de combate y su kunai para desviar las cuchillas que sobresalían del brazo del Uchiha. Aún así, terminó casi perdiendo el conocimiento cuando el decente de Sasuke los llevó a los dos y lo estrelló contra la pasarela de concreto.

"¿Cómo es esto por tomarte en serio?", Se burló Sasuke mientras se preparaba para tirar de una de sus cuchillas hacia atrás para enterrar en el aturdido pecho de Naruto.

"Mejor", respondió Naruto antes de patear a Sasuke en el pecho con los dos pies, para golpear al Uchiha y ponerse de pie. Sin embargo, justo cuando puso sus pies debajo de él, fue enviado volando mientras un chakra propulsado Sasuke voló hacia él y lo pateó en el costado.

Naruto rebotó en el concreto, antes de enterrar su kunai en el suelo para actuar como un freno. Al detenerse, creó un puñado de clones que cargaron al Uchiha que se cerraba rápidamente. Sasuke cortó fácilmente dos de los clones que implosionaron mientras permitía que sus potenciadores de chakra lo llevaran más allá de ellos mientras sus pozos de gravedad consumían el resto de los clones. Miró furioso cuando Naruto cargó hacia él con lo que parecía ser solo otro Clon de Viento corriendo a su lado mientras ambos venían hacia él mientras aparentemente construían una gran bola Rasengan detrás de ellos.

Girando en el aire, Sasuke empujó el clon hacia atrás haciendo que el Rasengan navegara con él, antes de girar para enterrar la cuchilla unida al otro brazo en el pecho de Naruto. Él sonrió triunfante al decir: "Saludaré a Sakura por ti".

Sin embargo, en lugar de miedo o ira, una sonrisa propia apareció en el rostro de Naruto cuando estalló en humo solo para reaparecer en la espada un segundo después. El Clon del Viento con el que Naruto había cambiado rápidamente respondió: "Te diría que le des mis saludos a Iruka, pero no vas a donde él lo hizo".

El clon luego golpeó el Rasengan que aún llevaba y en realidad había sido generado por Naruto en su propio estómago, donde se mezcló con el Chakra del Viento que lo compuso y de la misma manera que Naruto había podido crear un súper Rasengan con su padre cuando lo había hecho. Viajó al pasado debido a que sus chakras son similares. Los dos chakras se mezclaron creando un efecto posterior que era similar al Rasenshuriken que envolvió a Sasuke mientras lloraba: "¡Bastardo! ¡Esto no ha terminado!

Naruto trató de ver cómo los muchos ataques de su jutsu cortaban las células de Sasuke, pero lo encontró imposible debido al polvo que levantaba. Sin embargo, cuando se calmó, se sorprendió al descubrir que, en lugar del cadáver que esperaba ver, era casi como si Sasuke se hubiera convertido en una estatua de metal. Frunció el ceño cuando el estacionario Uchiha parecía estar gritando inútilmente al cielo, pero no podía decir si su último esfuerzo para evitar su carta de triunfo lo había protegido. Estaba a punto de acercarse usando sus sentidos Sabios, cuando de repente escuchó, "Lo hiciste Naruto. Incluso usaste el ataque súper secreto de Nel.

Cuando el diminuto Bijuu cerró con él desde detrás de los escombros donde se había escondido, estaba a punto de responder que técnicamente era su ataque secreto, aunque ella había ayudado a inspirarlo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, todos sus sentidos le gritaron que la amenaza no había terminado, particularmente los pelos de sus brazos cuando comenzaron a levantarse. Volviéndose hacia Sasuke, vio que el metal que cubría su cuerpo comenzó a arquearse con electricidad. Rápidamente corrió hacia Nel y la levantó justo cuando el metal alrededor de Sasuke se rompió y envió una gran ciruela de electricidad hacia el cielo. El impacto de la explosión sacó a Naruto de sus pies, por lo que se teletransportó al kunai que había usado antes y que había dejado enterrado en el suelo.

Él gruñó de dolor cuando una sensación de ardor le atravesó la espalda, pero se concentró en Nel y le preguntó: "¿Estás bien?"

Nel asintió, pero luego notó que uno de los brazos de Sasuke sobresalía del lado de Naruto, "Estás herido".

"Esto no es ..." Naruto trató de decir para tranquilizar a los Bijuu. Pero ambos fueron enviados a navegar cuando un Sasuke casi esquelético apareció detrás de él pateando al Uzumaki en su costado herido.

Naruto gritó de dolor mientras inclinaba su espalda hacia el suelo y cuando golpeó hizo que la hoja empujara más dentro de él. Al detenerse en la pila de escombros que Nel había estado escondiendo antes, trató de empujar al Bijuu lejos de él gritando: "¡Sal de aquí, Nel!"

"No, no te dejaré". Nel gritó cuando comenzó a llover como resultado de los muchos incendios que el Zetsu Púrpura había provocado y la explosión eléctrica de Sasuke.

"Hazlo", dijo mientras la alejaba justo antes de que Sasuke lo apuñalara en los hombros con las cuchillas que sobresalían de sus antebrazos.

Cuando Sasuke se enderezó, dejó las cuchillas enterradas en los escombros y Naruto dijo: "Bastardo, casi me arruinaste todo de nuevo. Debería dejarte aquí para que puedas contemplar la magnitud de tu fracaso mientras Fury consume la ciudad. Pero, eres como una cucaracha, así que me aseguraré de aplastarte aquí y ahora. Pero siéntase honrado, la única otra persona en la que he usado este jutsu fue Itachi ".

Sosteniendo su mano sobre él, una nueva cuchilla apareció de su antebrazo. Mirando hacia el cielo tormentoso, Naruto vio como una forma de rayo gigante Kirin se formó en el cielo que comenzó a correr hacia él mientras Sasuke cortaba hacia abajo. Estaba a punto de teletransportarse al kunai, ya que en el momento en que creía que aún podía Hirashin, pero justo antes de intentarlo, Nel salió de detrás de los escombros cuando ella saltó por encima de él.

"¡No!" gritó mientras ella interceptaba el jutsu del rayo.

Naruto se vio obligado a mirar hacia otro lado cuando el destello del jutsu golpeando al Bijuu lo cegó. Sintió una furia al rojo estallar dentro de él que estaba a punto de soltar cuando la división de clones en su mente que controlaba el cuerpo del zorro dentro de él usó su ira para bombear su chakra Bijuu en sus venas. Comenzó a parpadear los puntos y las lágrimas de sus ojos mientras se preparaba para asesinar a Sasuke de todas las formas más horribles que podía imaginar mientras el chakra rojo comenzaba a hervir en su piel. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos de venganza se detuvieron como una voz tranquila y serena que era familiar, pero no en el contexto en que estaba acostumbrado a escucharla, dijo frente a él: "Sasuke Uchiha, ríndete o de lo contrario tendré respondes por todo el dolor que le has causado a Naruto ".

Naruto no podía creer lo que veía, ya que ante él era lo que solo podía sospechar que era una versión adulta de Nel. Su cabello había crecido, ya que parecía debajo del cráneo como un casco que usaba y que ahora le quedaba perfectamente. Además, el vestido verde demasiado grande que normalmente usaba ahora abrazaba su impresionante cuerpo mientras el dobladillo llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo. Mantuvo sus ojos fijos en Sasuke mientras sostenía la espada que el Uchiha había estado empuñando al comienzo de la batalla y que Naruto lo había despojado cuando dijo: "Has recibido la única advertencia que tengo la intención de darte".

Sasuke apenas parecía impresionado cuando dijo: "Haz lo peor".

Nel suspiró con tristeza cuando dijo: "Hazlo a tu manera". Antes de lanzarse a la Uchiha.

Capítulo 92: Arco de Venganza: Operación: Mata a Konan Parte VI


	92. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 92

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío. Además, esta historia es una ficción de limón, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan. Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora. Gracias.

Capítulo 92: Arco de Venganza: Operación: Matar a Konan Parte VI

Nel sintió como si la niebla mental que la había envuelto desde la primera vez que fue rescatada por sus hermanos finalmente se hubiera evaporado. No estaba segura de si era un efecto secundario de haber tragado el jutsu de Sasuke, o un resultado de su desesperado deseo de proteger a Naruto que la había forzado efectivamente a crecer. Pero, cualquiera que sea la causa, estaba contenta de que le restauraran sus instalaciones mentales. Aunque, naturalmente, ella hubiera preferido que estuvieran en circunstancias mucho menos graves.

Aún así, mientras usaba la espada que Naruto había logrado quitarle a Sasuke para bloquear una de las cuchillas que ahora sobresalían de los brazos de su oponente, sintió que algo estaba fuera de cómo su yo infantil había percibido al Uchiha, y cómo estaba Actualmente lo veo. Para empezar, ella creía que Sasuke había sido mucho más rápido y más fuerte durante la pelea con Naruto de lo que él era actualmente.

Particularmente cuando ella casi lo empujó hacia atrás, y luego mientras él estaba fuera de balance, logró dar un débil golpe con la espalda en el cuello. Sin embargo, Sasuke pudo levantar un brazo para bloquear el ataque mientras retrocedía, y la desanimó de seguir empujando la otra cuchilla hacia su estómago.

Nel retrocedió unos pasos, mientras se aseguraba de haberse colocado entre Naruto y el Uchiha. Mientras lo miraba ponerse de pie, se preguntó si su aparente debilidad era una artimaña para alejarla de Naruto y acabar con él. Sin embargo, lo descartó como una posibilidad ya que sintió que la cautela con la que el Uchiha la estaba mirando era genuina y por eso imaginó que no estaba seguro de poder derrotarla. A decir verdad, ella tampoco estaba completamente segura de poder vencerlo, incluso si él estaba debilitado. Particularmente, ya que no estaba completamente segura de sus propias capacidades en su forma actual, y por lo tanto confiaba casi por completo en la habilidad con la espada que había desvelado al estar sellada dentro de algunos de los mejores maestros de cuchillas que el mundo shinobi había desplegado.

Sasuke comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro delante de ella, dándole la sensación de que era una bestia devoradora de hombres que había logrado herir a la presa que había buscado, solo que un intruso le negó su comida y no pudo volver a su recompensa hasta que el recién llegado fuera tratado. Sintió una punzada de culpa por la condición de Naruto, ya que creía que era solo por su presencia que había sido tan gravemente herido por la trampa de Sasuke. Sin embargo, recordando las palabras de Uchiha sobre Naruto que casi arruina todo para él nuevamente, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que su percepción de que Sasuke había atrapado a Naruto no estaba bien. Con ese destello de perspicacia, de repente se dio cuenta de que la supervivencia de Sasuke había sido una estratagema desesperada de su parte. Escaneando la pasarela, ella rápidamente encontró lo que buscaba, que eran pedazos del caparazón de metal que había rodeado a Sasuke después de recibir la explosión de lo que supuestamente podría considerarse una bomba de clones de viento. Naruto en efecto al crear un Wind Clone y luego darle un Rasengan que había generado, efectivamente había creado un jutsu colaborativo consigo mismo, ya que el clon agregaría su propio chakra de naturaleza eólica al Rasengan antes de dispersarse con dicho jutsu para activar el Rasengan en un primitivo Rasenshuriken.

Sospechó, considerando que un Rasenshuriken casi lo había paralizado previamente, Sasuke había sido particularmente cauteloso con Naruto tratando de generar uno. Es por eso que usar los Clones del Viento entre sus ofertas mucho más letales en términos de clones había sido tan instrumental para que Sasuke bajara la guardia. Sin embargo, Nel sospechaba que Sasuke todavía había considerado la posibilidad de que Naruto lo etiquetara con uno, y por eso había desarrollado un medio para contrarrestarlo. Que, a juzgar por el grosor de las piezas del caparazón de donde había salido este Sasuke de aspecto poco saludable, sospechaba que aún había sobrevivido por un estrecho margen. Como ella creía que la razón por la que había necesitado emerger en el método llamativo que tenía era porque el jutsu de Naruto había matado efectivamente las células que habían constituido su última barrera defensiva. En esencia, ella creía que las cuchillas que sobresalían de los brazos de Sasuke no eran en realidad de metal sino simplemente endurecidas y coloreadas para darle la apariencia. Lo que significaba que, con toda probabilidad, el jutsu de Naruto había matado las células de Sasuke de la manera más efectiva que nunca, y el caparazón del que había explotado podría haberse convertido fácilmente en una tumba.

Si tenía razón en su razonamiento, imaginaba que los ataques con aguja del jutsu de Naruto habían actuado como el calor al cocinar un filete en un asador. A medida que el jutsu mataba cada capa subsiguiente, encerrándola en el estado endurecido, el caparazón de Sasuke se había vuelto más y más grueso hasta que casi podía ser considerado atrapado por él. Esto también significaba que el Uchiha tenía una cantidad increíble de control sobre su estructura celular, y mientras sus brazos podían dar fe de tal cosa. En verdad, palidecieron en comparación con su uso efectivo de sus células muertas como una defensa cada vez más espesa contra el ataque del jutsu de Naruto.

También le hizo darse cuenta de que, en verdad, probablemente estaba en una desventaja aún mayor en la batalla de lo que inicialmente había pensado. Esto se debió al hecho de que si Sasuke incluso tenía órganos, imaginaba que él simplemente podría cambiarlos o curar cualquier daño que ella hiciera casi al instante. Sin embargo, antes de que comenzara a desanimarse ante sus posibilidades de proteger a Naruto, se dio cuenta de que debido a su forma demacrada, Sasuke necesitaba material genético para realizar tales reparaciones, por lo que el daño sufrido por el jutsu usando fuego o una Bola Bijuu limitaría su capacidad de curación. tenía cada vez menos material para recurrir. Pero además, al crear una defensa que casi lo había atrapado, le sugirió que había algo que Sasuke había necesitado para proteger del jutsu de Naruto. Un núcleo de algún tipo que necesitaba para evitar ser dañado,

Rápidamente supuso que tenía los medios para hacer exactamente eso, pero admitiría que dudaba en usarlo ya que temía que volvería a su forma de niño. Sin embargo, rápidamente aplastó el deseo egoísta que brotaba de su interior, ya que si no lograba proteger a Naruto, en realidad no le importaría si conservaba su forma actual o no. Pero, ella reconoció que su deseo de mantener su forma actual, también insinuó el inconveniente de hacer tal apuesta, ya que solo tendría una oportunidad, por lo que necesitaría hacer que contara.

Naruto se sintió como un insecto en la colección de alguien debido a cómo Sasuke lo había sujetado a una gran losa de escombros que probablemente se había caído de uno de los edificios que actualmente se quemaban a su alrededor. Intentó liberarse, ignorando el dolor adicional que generaba cuando descubrió que el extremo de las cuchillas que le atravesaban los hombros tenía púas y sospechaba que la porción enterrada en el cemento estaba anclada de manera similar. Maldijo mentalmente al descubrir que tampoco podía reunir el chakra necesario para Hirashin en el kunai de tres puntas que había usado momentos antes, ya que había tratado de evitar la liberación de Sasuke de la estatua en la que se había convertido después de tomar su Bomba Clon de Viento. . O, para crear una capa de chakra usando su chakra Bijuu. No estoy seguro de por qué sospechaba que las cuchillas que lo mantenían en su lugar podrían tener una técnica de sellado escrita que estaba interrumpiendo su chakra. Lo que lo llevó a fruncir el ceño ya que no recordaba haber visto ningún sello en los brazos de Sasuke que lo hubieran llevado a creer que tenían tal función. Pero, de nuevo, Naruto razonó que no debería sorprenderse ya que la capacidad de formar cuchillas con sus antebrazos también era una nueva adición a las habilidades de los Uchiha.

Redoblando sus esfuerzos por liberarse, maldijo, ya que sintió que si podía obtener suficiente influencia para poner sus pies debajo de él, entonces simplemente se arrancaría las cuchillas de una manera similar a quitarse un vendaje. Lo cual era hacerlo en un empujón rápido y doloroso. En ese punto, usaría la partición mental de sí mismo que controlaba su chakra Bijuu y Sage para curarse a sí mismo como solía hacerlo Kiyomi. Desafortunadamente, sospechaba que Sasuke había apuntado al montón de escombros en el que lo había inmovilizado, precisamente para asegurarse de que no podía. Además, Naruto se dio cuenta de que si actuaba demasiado precipitadamente, y su chakra no se restauraba después de liberarse, probablemente se dañaría hasta el punto de desangrarse en unos momentos. Sin embargo, viendo a Nel pelear, decidió que tenía que arriesgarse ya que ella se defendía por el momento.

Sin embargo, lo más preocupante para él fue que Sasuke, que había comenzado bastante lento y débil, parecía estar recuperando rápidamente su precisión y fuerza. Algo que el Uchiha mostró cuando se balanceó en un movimiento diagonal hacia abajo, que al principio parecía bastante débil, pero cuando Nel acercó su espada para bloquearla. La fuerza que Sasuke puso en el golpe se intensificó, casi golpeando su defensa, ya que solo había tenido la intención de alejar el ataque a favor de bloquear su seguimiento. Nel logró recuperarse mientras sacaba una mano de la empuñadura y la presionaba contra la parte trasera de la cuchilla para tratar de evitar que Sasuke la empujara hacia abajo y la atravesara. Sin embargo, sus problemas no terminaron allí, ya que mientras ella estaba ocupada empujando hacia atrás contra su cuchilla que descendía lentamente, él estaba ocupado levantando la del otro brazo para apuñalarla en el pecho.

Sin embargo, Nel no había perdido el rastro y logró usar el poder de Sasuke contra él, ya que le permitió ganar la prueba de fuerza al darse por vencido repentinamente mientras se apartaba. Como resultado, Sasuke se sobreextendió cuando de repente se tambaleó hacia adelante, y recibió un corte a lo largo de su espalda cuando Nel completó su giro y pasó su espada contra ella. Sasuke siseó de dolor cuando rápidamente se giró para vengarse, pero Nel se deslizó fuera de su alcance.

Aún así, a pesar de sufrir daños. Naruto sospechaba que Sasuke se veía a sí mismo saliendo adelante ya que ahora estaba parado entre Nel y él. Además, para sorpresa de Naruto, la herida en su espalda no sangraba y, momentos después, la carne dañada casi se extendió antes de desaparecer por completo.

Nel le devolvió una mirada preocupada, ya que estaba claro que tenía miedo de que Sasuke se moviera rápidamente para acabar con él ahora que estaba fuera de posición. Sin embargo, Sasuke se dio cuenta y dijo a su viejo rival: "Nunca deja de sorprenderme cómo logras hacer que tantos tontos se preocupen por ti". Lo que es aún mejor, es que sé que es una calle de doble sentido. Que cada persona dispuesta a defenderte es otro medio para que te hiera. Así que siéntate y observa cómo clavo otra daga en tu corazón antes de enviarte al infierno para siempre.

"Maldito bastardo", respondió Naruto mientras ignoraba el dolor para tratar de liberarse, "Pensé que era el que querías".

Sasuke didn't bother to reply and confident that the Uzumaki was staying put, charged Nel and it was clear that he had recovered much of his stamina as she now struggled to defend herself.

Miya saltó hacia atrás varias veces mientras hacía espacio entre ella y la pared de agua que se acercaba rápidamente con una sonriente Kisame cabalgando sobre su cresta. Segura de haber creado suficiente espacio, se dejó caer en una posición de dibujo, antes de sacar rápidamente su espada de su vaina. La onda expansiva de su tirón cortó todo a lo largo de su camino, incluida la base de la ola gigante que se acercaba.

Después de regresar su espada a su hogar al final de su golpe, Miya corrió detrás de su ataque y saltó a través de la abertura que había hecho en la pared de agua. Al pasar, giró en el aire y desenfundó su arma nuevamente, esta vez cortando hacia donde Kisame había residido. Aterrizando suavemente al otro lado de la ola que ahora se derrumbaba, buscó cualquier señal de que se había conectado cuando comenzó a saltar hacia atrás para evitar ser salpicada por el agua incontrolada.

Cuando la ola se estrelló contra el suelo, vio un ligero oscurecimiento del agua. Rápidamente levantó su espada cuando un monstruoso híbrido hombre-pez apareció del agua cuando la ola se estrelló detrás de él. Habiendo estado en medio de un salto mientras la atacaba, pudo bloquear su ataque con garras con su espada, pero fue enviada a navegar ya que rápidamente giró y la golpeó con su cola. Miya golpeó el suelo con fuerza, pero logró recuperarse mientras se ponía de pie, antes de saltar rápidamente de nuevo mientras evitaba por poco el puño que golpeó la calle donde había estado parada. Golpeó con su cola otra vez, pero como había esperado tanto, logró desviarlo con su espada. Aún como ella todavía había estado en el aire, la fuerza del golpe la envió a navegar. Sin embargo,

Su ataque se hizo realidad cuando cortó los antebrazos que había levantado para defenderse, pero en lugar de cortarlos fue recompensado con el sonido del metal golpeando metal mientras navegaba más allá de la criatura. Aterrizando suavemente, se dio cuenta de la verdad de lo que estaba enfrentando cuando lo enfrentó y dijo: "Ese es un truco interesante".

Kisame le dedicó una sonrisa llena de dientes y él respondió: "Me ha sacado de un buen número de restos difíciles en el pasado". Rápidamente cayó de rodillas mientras presionaba sus manos contra el agua que ahora cubría la calle y agregó: "Aunque, sinceramente, prefiero usarlo donde el medio ambiente es más ventajoso para mí".

El agua que cubría la calle hasta los tobillos rápidamente comenzó a acumularse a su alrededor mientras respondía al chakra que Kisame estaba bombeando. Sin embargo, cuando se levantó para tragarlos a los dos, Miya balanceó su espada sobre ella y la hizo borrosa, lo que provocó que el agua se cortara en pequeñas gotas cuando la conexión con Kisame se cortó nuevamente.

Kisame también fue golpeado por el ataque y tropezó cuando miles de cortes superficiales se abrieron sobre su cuerpo. Rápidamente comenzaron a sanar, pero Miya comenzó a agregarlos mientras presionaba su ataque al cerrar la distancia para atacar a corta distancia. Kisame tomó varios cortes profundos, aunque nunca tan profundos como pretendía, antes de que lograra atrapar su espada con una mano, y cuando extendió la mano con la otra dijo: "Eres la definición misma de un aperitivo. Solo me está dando más hambre para el plato principal ".

Miya, en lugar de abandonar su espada o responder a la burla, rápidamente sacó su funda de su cinturón con la mano izquierda y la metió en la garganta de Kismae. Aunque, ella no pudo aplastarlo, el golpe fue suficiente para hacer que él retrocediera mientras él renunciaba a sostener su espada. Luego se movió rápidamente mientras trataba de acabar con el hombre tiburón, ya que sentía que su oponente estaba en clara desventaja debido a la forma que había asumido. Que si bien había aumentado su defensa, debido a su incapacidad para atraparla en uno de sus jutsu de agua, carecía de la mayoría de las capacidades ofensivas de su forma debido a su falta de movilidad.

Era una evaluación que Kisame parecía compartir mientras lograba evitar su golpe hacia abajo girando, y cuando regresó, de repente volvió a la normalidad. Como resultado, Samehada apareció en su mano mientras él giraba para mirarla de frente, obligando a Miya a abandonar su golpe de seguimiento mientras ella traía su espada para bloquearla.

Aunque su golpe aún era poderoso, ya que casi la saca de su posición defensiva, Miya podía sentir la fatiga en los brazos del hombre mientras empujaba su espada contra la de él. Mientras sus cuchillas se empujaban una contra la otra, la mujer de cabello púrpura dijo: "Parece que te estás debilitando, Kisame. ¿Cuál es el problema, no comer tan bien en estos días?

Kisame le dedicó una sonrisa divertida mientras respondía: "Creo que ambos sabemos la respuesta a eso. Debo decir que me siento honrado de que hayas desarrollado un estilo de lucha tan poderoso que no se basa en el chakra y te permite generar esas guadañas de aire con solo mover tu espada, todo para matarme. que debo haber estado pensando mucho en ti.

A Miya le pareció bastante extraño que, a pesar de estar cara a cara con el hombre que había deseado y soñado con matar durante años, no podía reunir el odio que había tenido por él por más tiempo. En cambio, sintió una curiosidad similar a la que había sentido cuando él había sido asignado para proteger a su escuadrón, y sin embargo siempre se había quedado solo. Como tal, ella respondió: "Ese fue el caso durante muchos años. Sin embargo, con el tiempo apareció otra persona que me dio algo nuevo por lo que vivir ".

Para su sorpresa, Kisame dio lo que pasó por una sonrisa genuina cuando dijo: "Eso es bueno. Hubiera sido una lástima que te hubieras convertido en un imbécil de venganza como el tonto de Uchiha. Es difícil creer que él e Itachi vinieron del mismo útero ". Al esforzarse, Kisame la empujó hacia atrás, haciendo que Miya tropezara un poco mientras levantaba rápidamente su espada sobre su cabeza para empujarla hacia el suelo.

Sin embargo, Miya se recuperó rápidamente y le permitió balancear su espada, lo que provocó que otra guadaña de aire fuera lanzada desde ella. Su ataque atrapó a Kisame en el codo y provocó que Samehada y su antebrazo aterrizaran a varios pies de su cuerpo. Kisame no gritó de dolor, ya que solo acercó su mano al tocón cortado luciendo sorprendido y divertido.

Miya rápidamente disparó a otro, pero en lugar de golpear a Kisame, atrapó a Samehada cuando había intentado saltar de nuevo a su portador. La guadaña de aire atrapó la espada viviente y la llevó por la calle en la dirección de la que habían venido originalmente.

Sin estar segura de dónde aterrizó su espada, Kisame se puso de rodillas y dijo con una sonrisa: "Tengo que decir que siempre pensé que llegaría a esto. Pero estaría mintiendo si, en todas las posibilidades que imaginaba, imaginara a mi verdugo como tú.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Miya se quitó el cinturón y se lo arrojó mientras decía: "Úselo para detener el sangrado".

Kisame miró el cinturón que tenía delante y dijo: "Realmente has seguido adelante, ¿eh? Quienquiera que haya sido el que me sacó de tu cabeza hizo un servicio al mundo. Hubiera sido una pena si ya no pudieras llegar a otros como lo intentaste por mí por más tiempo ".

"Entonces toma la mano que te estoy ofreciendo ahora", dijo Miya amablemente.

"Lo siento", dijo Kisame mientras retiraba su mano de la herida, "tengo mis propios principios para vivir". Al abrir la boca, se derramó un diluvio de agua que rápidamente lo envolvió, en ese momento usó la sangre que cubría su mano para convocar a una escuela de tiburones que lo rodeaba antes de hacerlo pedazos.

Miya no miró hacia otro lado ya que estaba bastante sorprendida por el repentino final de Kisame. Sin embargo, cuando los tiburones comenzaron a disiparse debido al colapso del agua en el suelo, ella realmente se dio cuenta de que no había habido hostilidad en su espada cuando Kisame había intentado asesinarla. En cambio, sus acciones habían estado en línea con sus principios de que la información debía protegerse por encima de todo lo demás, y había demostrado que esos principios también se aplicaban a él. Al alejarse, todavía se sentía un poco entumecida por el final más bien glorioso de Kisame, pero finalmente sintió una nueva sensación de gratitud hacia la Familia a la que se había unido, ya que le había impedido convertirse en el monstruo que siempre había imaginado que Kisame sería. Como acababa de demostrar que, si bien sus acciones contra ella y su antiguo escuadrón habían sido horrendas,

Bee gimió cuando se encontró acostado en un charco que supuso que había hecho él debido a la ropa mojada que se le pegaba. Empujándose a sí mismo para sentarse, apoyó la espalda contra una barrera de concreto mientras le preguntaba a su compañero: "Oye, ocho, ¿conseguiste el número de la mujer que me llamó la próxima semana". Al no recibir una respuesta después de varios latidos, preguntó: "Oye, ¿qué pasa con el tratamiento silencioso? ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?

"En cierto modo", respondió Gyuuki después de soltar una risita suave, "Pero, me temo que se escapó".

"Mierda", respondió Bee sintiendo cierta preocupación por dejar que la mujer se escapara, "Si ella volvió a ayudar a Yugito, entonces Bro probablemente esté en problemas. Deberías haber tomado el control y haber ido tras ella.

Antes de que Gyuuki pudiera responder, su conversación se interrumpió cuando un Ay inconsciente fue arrojado frente a Bee. Al mirar en la dirección en la que había volado, Bee vio a Yugito acercándose lentamente mientras levantaba los brazos de manera aplacadora. "Hermano", dijo Bee arrastrándose rápidamente hacia su líder derrotado. Volteándolo sobre su espalda, sus ojos fueron inmediatamente atraídos por la marca en forma de pata de gato que había sido quemada en su pecho. Centrándose en Yugito, comenzó a canalizar la ira que sentía al dejarlo tomar más chakra de Gyuuki.

Pero se detuvo cuando Yugito dijo: "No vine aquí para pelear contigo, Bee, y en cuanto a la marca que le di. ¿Realmente puedes decir que es peor que el destino que me esperaba si ganaba nuestra batalla?

Bee se puso de pie y se movió para pararse protectoramente frente a la parte A del combo AB que había formado mientras decía: "Entonces, mejor apúrate y di tu pieza rápidamente, de lo contrario voy a golpearte con una ráfaga de movimientos". eso te enfermará ".

Yugito asintió y dijo: "Muy bien. Quiero preguntarte, ¿cuáles son tus planes para el futuro?

"Si me preguntas, si te dejaré libre o no ..."

"Tu hermano jurado puede dar fe del hecho de que no necesito el tuyo o incluso su permiso con respecto a mi libertad". Yugito respondió permitiendo que un borde duro entrara en su voz. Tomando un tono más conciliador, continuó: "Lo que quise decir es, ¿es esta la vida que realmente deseas para ti? Porque si no es así, deberías aprovechar esta oportunidad para seguir tus sueños ".

Bee pareció pensativo por un momento, antes de responder: "Vamos, Ni, sabes mejor que la mayoría que cuando me vuelvo pícaro, mi hermano no deja piedra sin mover para arrastrarme de regreso".

"Cierto", admitió Yugito antes de dejar que una sonrisa adornara sus labios, "Pero dado que yo era el que a menudo enviaba detrás de ti. Estoy bastante seguro de que esta vez, tendrá que dejarte vagar libremente. Sus acciones aquí van a tener ramificaciones, y debido a eso, no podrá enviar a nadie después de ti, ya que existe una posibilidad real de que estalle la guerra ".

"Y me estás diciendo que traicione mi casa como tú", dijo Bee enojado mientras él nuevamente se tensaba para atacarla.

Yugito se preparó para defenderse, pero respondió: "Puede verlo como una traición. Demonios, tal vez incluso el pueblo pueda. Pero, si no estás allí para defender a Kumo, entonces puede debilitar la posición de Ay para que negocie en lugar de arriesgarse a una guerra. Además, mientras las tensiones sigan siendo altas, él tampoco podrá ir tras de ti para arrastrarte de regreso a Kumo. Por lo tanto, tendrá que asumir el rol que has tenido durante ... qué ... veinte años. Creo que mereces algo de tiempo para perseguir tus propios deseos.

"No todos somos tan egoístas como tú, Ni", dijo fríamente Bee, y se complació al ver una expresión de dolor en el rostro de Yugito.

Sin embargo, se derritió rápidamente cuando ella comenzó a retroceder mientras afirmaba: "Pero, tal vez mereces estarlo. O, si no es por ti mismo, deberías comenzar a pensar en alguien cercano a ti que no sea tu hermano. Probablemente no me creas, pero tu hermano me ha perjudicado al robarme la oportunidad de conocer a una familia. Hizo esto para que yo pudiera convertirme en el anfitrión de las dos colas ". Yugito saltó fácilmente sobre él, pero cuando aterrizó, un tentáculo apareció de repente de su espalda para envolverla. Sin embargo, activando su forma Bijuu Chakra, de repente se vio cubierta de llamas azules que la impulsaron a soltarse rápidamente y desaparecer de nuevo en Bee. Girándose para mirarlo, dijo: "¿Es tan difícil creer que podría ser víctima de un complot en la misma línea que intentó con el Hyuuga?"

"Tienes razón, no te creo", dijo Bee cuando de repente acusó su intento de golpearla con un lazo.

Bee parecía algo en conflicto, ya que escuchó los rumores de que su hermano había admitido su papel en la debacle de Hyuuga, pero le resultó difícil enfrentarse con el hombre que lo había adoptado como hermano. Aún así, no podía negar que el tono de Yugito conllevaba el peso de la verdad mientras ella continuaba: "No puedo decir que esto tuvo en cuenta mi decisión de dejar Kumo, ya que no sabía que este era el caso hasta llegar aquí". Pero, llegué a ver que a los ojos de tu hermano, no era más que un arma para apuntar a sus enemigos. No creo que este sea tu caso. Sé que tu hermano realmente se preocupa por ti, ya que eres una de las pocas cosas que pone antes de avanzar en sus agendas. Pero se puede decir lo mismo del Bijuu que llevas ".

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Vamos Bee", respondió Yugito con una sensación de exasperación mientras señalaba al inconsciente Ay, "Sé que puedes ser denso, pero no eres estúpido". Ay podría haber venido detrás de mí, pero él solo estaba apuntando al Bijuu. ¿Qué crees que habría hecho si me hubiera devuelto a Kumo? No recibió una respuesta, ya que estaba segura de que incluso él sabía cuál sería su destino, por lo que no permitió que no se dijera, ya que ella dijo: "Él habría intentado extraer las dos colas y colocarlo en un nuevo anfitrión". . ¿Qué crees que te va a pasar cuando ya no puedas realizar tus deberes?

"Sabía el puntaje cuando me inscribí para convertirme en uno", respondió Bee.

"Quizás", declaró Yugito mientras dejaba que sus llamas azules se desvanecieran una vez más, "Pero qué pasa con tu Bijuu, después de formar una sociedad contigo, se supone que debe ir de un anfitrión a otro hasta el final de los tiempos. ¿Has tenido en cuenta sus sentimientos? ¿Sirve a Kumo por lealtad a la aldea o por lealtad a ti?

"No trates de decirme que tu traición fue para beneficio de tu Bijuu", dijo Bee tratando de cambiar el tema, ya que descubrió que realmente no tenía una respuesta.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Yugito sonrió mientras decía: "No, tomé esa acción hace años. Esto fue solo para mí, así que pude usar mis habilidades para ayudar a construir el mundo que deseo. Pero, el Bijuu que alojé no tiene interés en servir a Kumo por el resto de su existencia ". La mirada de Yugito se apartó de Bee cuando notó que un barco de hierro se acercaba a la distancia, reconociendo que probablemente era el viaje de Kumo-nin a casa, y dijo: "En cualquier caso, parece que nuestro tiempo se acabó". También deberías descansar por tu cuenta, Bee. De lo contrario, te encontrarás viviendo una vida llena de lo que si. Una vida en la que estabas acostumbrado a cumplir las ambiciones de otras personas hasta que seas viejo y gris. En ese momento, el Bijuu que usted hospeda se verá obligado a servir nuevamente a un nuevo compañero, sin pensar en lo que desea.

Después de un momento, la mirada de Bee se dirigió hacia donde podía ver el barco de Hierro acercándose, aunque todavía estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no poder distinguir a ninguno de los pasajeros, por lo que estaba seguro de que tampoco lo habían visto. Sintiéndose desgarrado, ya que tenía sueños que no había sido libre de perseguir, preguntó: "¿Qué has dicho al respecto, Ocho?"

Para su sorpresa, el Bijuu de Ocho Colas no rechazó la idea, ya que respondió: "No lo sé. Pero, ella tenía razón en una cosa. Si el Raikage se ve obligado a jugar de esta manera inteligente, probablemente sería mejor si se sintiera acorralado en una esquina ".

Bee frunció el ceño ya que no necesariamente había estado de acuerdo con la decisión de su hermano de traicionar a la alianza para agarrar a Yugito. Eso no significaba que quisiera abandonarlo. Sin embargo, imaginando que si Kumo y su hermano se encontraban en una posición en la que la Alianza planeaba atacar, él podría regresar corriendo a casa, dijo: "Había otra cosa que ella dijo que era verdad. Con el desastre que comenzó mi hermano, estará demasiado ocupado como para perseguirme mientras practico dominar mis raps ". Al no recibir la reprimenda habitual del Bijuu que él hospedaba, gritó: "Parece que este toro se va de vacaciones por mucho tiempo".

Gyuuki sintió una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras Bee movía a su hermano a una posición más cómoda, ya que Yoruichi le había demostrado que había una vida que nunca había soñado posible a su alcance. Particularmente porque su mayor rival para la atención de Bee todavía estaba en Turtle Island. Pero, sintió un poco de su alegría desvanecerse cuando Bee dijo: "Pero, primero, vamos a recoger a Aisha". No sería justo dejarla atrás para enfrentar la ira de Bro mientras la festejamos ".

Saltando al agua, Bee esperó hasta que el barco Kumo se estacionó en lo alto y el Anbu a bordo comenzó a saltar para asegurar a su hermano antes de asumir la forma de Gyuuki. Luego comenzó a nadar para ver lo que el mundo fuera de Kumo realmente tenía para ofrecer, ya que imaginó por primera vez en su vida que sería libre de disfrutarlo sin mirar por encima del hombro. Al menos un rato.

Hiyori se colocó la máscara Tengu justo antes de saltar de la nave de Kumo "Tortuga de Hierro", y casi chocó con el Jounin que la había precedido, pero se había detenido en la baranda de concreto del borde de la ciudad. Como resultado, casi cayendo al agua detrás de ella, lo que podría haber sido particularmente malo para ella, ya que el bote se estaba posicionando para atracar donde habría caído, se salvó de avergonzarse a sí misma cuando el Jounin giró repentinamente para atraparla con su camisa. . Pero, casi hubiera preferido que la hubieran aplastado entre el borde de la ciudad y el bote cuando el hombre rubio dijo burlonamente: Estoy seguro de que un camarón como tú sería un sabroso aperitivo para algunos peces allí abajo.

En lugar de agradecerle, una vez que la estabilizó, ella repentinamente saltó al aire y pateó al jounin en la cara, tirándolo fuera de la barrera y al aterrizar le dijo: "Entonces haz algo de espacio, calvo".

"Baldy", el Jounin Shinji Hirako le gritó al diminuto Anbu mientras estaba plantado en su trasero. Pasándose una mano por su largo cabello rubio, preguntó: "¿Cómo puedes llamar a un hombre con cabello tan grueso y luminoso como un calvo?"

"Quítenlos a ustedes dos", dijo el actual jefe de Kumo, Jounin, enojado mientras se arrodillaba junto a un hombre grande que también estaba de rodillas mientras sostenía sus manos sobre alguien.

Los ojos de Hiyori se abrieron cuando reconoció que la persona tirada en el suelo era un Raikage inconsciente. Bajando rápidamente de la barrera, pasó corriendo a Shinji y preguntó: "¿Quién hizo esto? ¿Donde están los otros?"

"¿Cómo diablos lo sabríamos?" el Anbu Kensei Muguruma dijo con más que una pizca de molestia. Actualmente a cargo del escuadrón debido a la ausencia de Tosen, continuó: "Todos llegamos al mismo tiempo". Se arrodilló junto al gran hombre de cabello rosado que sostenía sus manos sobre el Raikage herido mientras preguntaba: "Hachigen, ¿cuál es la condición de Lord Raikage?"

Girando la cabeza para que Hiyori pudiera ver el patrón negro de huesos cruzados teñido en la parte superior de su cabeza, el miembro del equipo de barrera de Kumo que debía haber manejado el contenido y, si era necesario, el tratamiento médico de Yugito hasta que se pudiera extraer su Bijuu, dijo: "Está muy levemente herido en todas las cosas consideradas. Aunque, imagino que incluso con mis habilidades curativas, la marca en su pecho dejará una cicatriz. Pero, creo que debería responder a la pregunta de la señorita Sarugaki sobre quién hizo esto.

Confundida en cuanto a lo que quería decir, Hiyori se puso de puntillas para mirar por encima del hombro del hombre grande y vio la gran huella de la pata quemada en el pecho del Raikage, "Esa puta perra, cuando pongo mis manos sobre ella ..."

"Guárdalo", dijo Kensei mientras se enderezaba, y enfocándose en varios Anbu que se acercaban después de haber buscado en el área mientras el resto había desembarcado, preguntó: "Amor, Mashiro, Rujuro ... ¿Encontraste a los otros?"

Todos lanzaron sus cabezas negativamente con Love diciendo: "Encontré algunas señales que me harían pensar que Bee estaba aquí. Pero nada en lo que respecta al Jefe Anbu Capitán Elegido o al Jefe Médico Aizen.

Hiyori notó que Darui parecía perturbado por la falta de presencia de Tosen y Aizen. Sin embargo, permaneció callado permitiendo que Rojuro sugiriera: "También noté signos que sugerían que Lord Raikage estaba en una batalla con Yugito. Quizás ella lo separó de los demás.

"No lo creo", dijo Shinji, y por su tono, Hiyori podía decir que estaba hablando en serio para un cambio, "Si bien era parte del plan para Lord Raikage llevar a Yugito aquí. Se suponía que Tosen, Killer Bee y Aizen ya estaban aquí cuando llegaron o poco después. No tiene sentido que Lord Raikage esté aquí, pero no los tres. Supongo que el rayo azul de llamas que vimos despegar de aquí era Yugito, lo que sugeriría que el Raikage hizo su parte, y por lo que acabamos de escuchar, parece que también llegó Bee.

Darui se enderezó y miró a Shinji cuando dijo: "No me gusta lo que estás sugiriendo".

Shinji se encogió de hombros despreocupado, y Hiyori pudo sentir una cantidad inusual de tensión saliendo tanto de Darui como de Shinji. Estaba relativamente sorprendida por eso, ya que Shinji generalmente estaba, y particularmente para ella, molestamente relajada. Sin embargo, cuando se encontró con la mirada de Head Jounin, ella se dio cuenta de que existía un poco de mala sangre entre ellos, se dio cuenta de por qué, mientras Shinji decía sonaba algo apabullante: "Mira, independientemente de mis sentimientos sobre Aizen, y mi creencia que él participó en el Gran Terremoto de Kumo ... "

" No puedes dejarlo pasar ", intervino Darui con un toque de ira, sugiriendo que era un punto de discusión entre ellos.

Particularmente mientras Shinji continuaba como si no hubiera hablado, "El punto sigue siendo que ni Aizen ni Tosen se molestaron en aparecer aquí. Eso significa que ambos se salieron del guión ...

Al mostrar que estaba perdiendo la calma de una manera similar a la del Raikage, Darui agregó confrontacionalmente: "O fueron emboscados por una de las dos fuerzas que destruyeron esta ciudad".

Hiyori pudo ver que Shinji estaba disfrutando el hecho de que se estaba metiendo debajo de la piel de Darui, lo que mostró cuando su sonrisa regresó mientras decía: "Solo iba a sugerir eso como una teoría alternativa".

Los ojos de Darui se entrecerraron, pero Kensei se interpuso entre ellos cuando dijo: "Independientemente, del por qué. Nuestro deber debería ser primero asegurar el Raikage y luego tratar de localizar a los demás. Kensei se concentró en Darui, quien asintió con la cabeza, por lo que señaló a dos de los hombres que habían permanecido en el bote mientras ordenaba: "Ustedes dos permanezcan y ayuden a Lord Darui a subir al Raikage a bordo. El resto de nosotros buscará en el área e intentará recoger los senderos de los demás ".

"¿Eso me incluye a mí?" Preguntó Hachigen mientras se ponía de pie.

"A menos que sienta que venir con nosotros pondrá en peligro el Raikage", declaró Kensei, "si fueron emboscados y necesitan atención médica, sus habilidades pueden ser necesarias".

Aunque, su rostro dejó en claro que no estaba ansioso por atravesar una zona de guerra, Hachigen señaló que se uniría a ellos en su búsqueda, lo que provocó que Shinji dijera: "Supongo que eso significa que yo también me estoy acompañando. Le prometí al Cuerpo de Barreras que sería su guardaespaldas para esta misión.

Hiyori pudo escuchar una rara sonrisa en la voz de Kensei cuando se acercó al hombre rubio y en un susurro silencioso dijo: "Me preguntaba por qué serías voluntario para esta misión". Debe haber sido una oportunidad demasiado tentadora para dejarla pasar, ¿eh?

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Shinji respondió de manera igualmente silenciosa y divertida mientras sus ojos viajaban hacia donde Darui dirigía a los dos hombres que llevaban el Raikage debajo de la cubierta. "No puedes sugerir que me uní a esta misión simplemente porque presentó una rara oportunidad de observar a nuestro estimado Jefe Médico en una de sus raras apariciones fuera de la aldea, ¿puedes? Particularmente en una situación en la que los superiores no pueden cubrirlo si decide seguir su propia agenda ".

"Perece la idea", respondió Kensei alejándose antes de gritar a los demás, "Por el sonido de las cosas, todavía hay algunas peleas cerca. Primero buscaremos en esa área las señales de nuestras personas desaparecidas ". Se giró hacia el capitán del barco y agregó: "Arranca y lleva el Raikage de regreso al pueblo. Aseguraremos nuestros propios medios de abandonar la ciudad una vez que los encontremos.

Hiyori observó a Kenshin asentir con la cabeza hacia ella y los demás que permanecían en tierra antes de darles varias señales con las manos antes de salir corriendo. Debido a la comunicación silenciosa, el resto del escuadrón se lanzó después de él en una formación de diamantes, con Hachigen y Shinji en el centro, mientras que Mashiro, Love, Rojuro y ella eran los puntos del diamante.

Actuando como el punto al final de la formación responsable de asegurarse de que sus seis fueran claros, Hiyori mantuvo sus sentidos alertas, pero no pudo evitar que su mente divagara. Centrándose en la espalda de Shinji, se preguntó de qué se trataba Aizen en el que no confiaba, o por qué creía que tenía algo que ver en caso de que aquellos en Kumo sintieran que habían estado a la par o peor que algunas de las veces. Tails había arrasado el pueblo. Particularmente porque el Terremoto se había considerado un fenómeno natural, aunque había rumores que sugerían que en realidad fue causado por un shinobi.

Pensando en el evento, que había sucedido un poco más de seis años antes, recordó que el peor daño se había centrado en el hospital de Kumo. Aunque, el terremoto no había dejado ninguna parte de la aldea intacta. Para restablecer el orden, ayudar a los ciudadanos y combatir los incendios, los responsables habían dividido la aldea con todos los shinobis asignados a ciertos sectores. La unidad de élite Anbu de la aldea, Squad Zero, había sido asignada al epicentro del terremoto donde el daño había sido mayor. Aunque, como era de esperar, también fue donde se concentró la mayor pérdida de vidas.

Al mirar a su escuadrón actual, Hiyori se dio cuenta de que ninguno de los presentes había sido Anbu en ese momento. Aunque, a su entender, probablemente no habría importado si lo hubieran sido como el Escuadrón Cero respondió solo al Raikage, y al Capitán Jefe Anbu, el actual siendo Tosen. Se rumoreaba que Squad Zero también era responsable de proteger la Bóveda de Kumo, que era donde aseguraba los artefactos legendarios que había adquirido a lo largo de los años.

Sin embargo, no podía entender por qué Shinji era tan inflexible que Aizen había sido responsable, o por qué sentía que aquellos en posiciones de liderazgo lo estaban cubriendo. Aunque sospechaba que si Aizen había causado el desastre, tenía sentido que la aldea intentara ocultarlo, ya que el terremoto era solo el comienzo de una serie de calamidades para golpearlo, ya que las enfermedades posteriores se habían desenfrenado hasta el punto donde hubiera sido más exacto describirlo como una plaga. Particularmente como lo había reclamado la mayoría, si no todos los sobrevivientes de las secciones más afectadas de las aldeas. También corrían rumores sobre que Squad Zero había quemado un centro médico completo en su sector hasta el suelo, con el personal y los pacientes aún dentro para evitar que la enfermedad se propague. Aunque para ser justos, Hiyori solo había escuchado ese rumor particular de un loco de un jounin que siempre decía teorías de conspiración locas. Se preguntó cuándo exactamente Shinji había comenzado a hacer un balance de tales cosas, pero dejó que el asunto cayera a medida que los sonidos de la batalla se volvían más fuertes, tan concentrados en el presente que supieran que las preocupaciones de Shinji sobre Aizen eran válidas pronto.

Nel sofocó un grito de dolor cuando la espada de Sasuke cortó la parte superior de su muslo izquierdo. Aunque no era lo suficientemente profunda como para debilitarla, no podía afirmar que la superficialidad de la herida era el resultado de algo que había hecho, tanto como debido a la naturaleza sádica de Sasuke mientras él continuaba cortándola en pedazos. Maldijo mientras usaba la espada del Uchiha para bloquear los brazos de su brazo antes de comenzar a retroceder rápidamente para recuperar el aliento.

Sasuke le dio tiempo para retirarse y restablecer su defensa antes de comenzar a acercarse lentamente. Nel maldijo su ineptitud ya que su habilidad con la cuchilla se basó únicamente en lo que ella había deslumbrado de los anfitriones en los que había sido sellada. Aunque, supuso que estaba recibiendo un examen práctico infernal actualmente.

Su mirada rápidamente se movió hacia Naruto, quien parecía haber trabajado una de las cuchillas enterradas en sus hombros lo suficientemente sueltas como para poder comenzar a sacarlas de sus hombros. Nel frunció el ceño mientras se preguntaba cuánto daño se había hecho a sí mismo al hacerlo principalmente como resultado de su incapacidad para manejar el Uchiha.

Aún así, Nel sintió que si sobrevivía al encuentro, podría ofrecer una valiosa inteligencia sobre las habilidades de los Uchiha. Particularmente, ya que parecía que estaba absorbiendo Energía Natural, y aunque no las estaba aplicando a sus técnicas, ella creía que era por eso que había podido recuperar su resistencia y también cómo se había regenerado de las heridas que había recibido. con rapidez. Nel sospechaba que esto era algo que Uchiha estaba haciendo inconscientemente, haciéndole creer que era un subproducto del cuerpo del que estaba en posesión, y siendo ese el caso, dio vueltas a la idea de que había algún tipo de núcleo dentro del hombre. que necesitaba proteger, y el resto solo era una cubierta de concha carnosa. Ella sentía que esto era en esencia una bendición, ya que de lo contrario tendría que eliminar cada rastro de él.

Sin estar segura de que sería capaz, decidió usar su propia naturaleza sádica contra él. Particularmente, su deseo declarado de matarla para lastimar a Naruto. Manteniéndose firme, notó que un par de sombras pasaban por encima, y al concentrarse en lo que las proyectaba, vio varios Zetsu morados dando vueltas por encima como buitres. Esperando que no fuera un mal presagio, se precipitó hacia adelante con una carga desesperada.

Poniendo todo lo que tenía en su ofensiva, se balanceó salvajemente, pero Sasuke evitó sin esfuerzo su espada cada vez. Casi como si se hubiera aburrido, Sasuke de repente bloqueó y repelió un golpe hacia abajo, lo que obligó a sus brazos a retroceder sobre su cabeza. Luego giró en su lugar para cortarla por la mitad por la cintura. Nel logró retroceder lo suficiente como para evitar que se abriera, pero no lo evitó por completo cuando su espada cortó su sección media.

El dolor repentino la aturdió, lo que le permitió a su fatiga superarla mientras se arrodillaba. Sosteniendo su mano sobre su estómago, miró a Sasuke cuando él dijo: "Es el final de la línea. Cualquier última palabra "

" No lo hagas, Sasuke ", gritó Naruto mientras comenzaba a alejarse de la piedra clavada en su espalda, ya no le importaba si le arrancaba los brazos para hacerlo.

Sasuke miró sobre su hombro para darle al rubio una sonrisa divertida mientras retiraba su brazo para cortar la cabeza de la mujer de sus hombros. Sin embargo, Nel eligió ese momento para abrir la boca y soltó la energía del jutsu de Kirin que se había tragado. Sasuke tuvo el tiempo suficiente para concentrarse en ella y decir: "¿Qué?" Antes de que un rayo de energía surgiera de su boca y envolviera la mayor parte de su cuerpo. Cuando su jutsu llegó a su fin, Nel sonrió al ver un enorme agujero en el edificio detrás de donde Sasuke había estado, indicando el poder detrás de su ataque. Su mirada luego se movió hacia la porción de Sasuke que aún existía, que eran la tercera parte de sus piernas que el jutsu no había golpeado. Sin embargo, frunció el ceño cuando algo parecía extraño sobre los apéndices gravemente quemados, pero antes de que pudiera descubrir qué,

Al darse cuenta de que Sasuke había cambiado de posición con uno de los Zetsu que había estado volando por encima, ella rodó fuera del camino justo cuando él se estrelló contra el suelo donde había estado arrodillada mientras estaba en una versión más esquelética de su forma de Nivel Dos. La fuerza del golpe de Sasuke lo llevó a través de la pasarela, lo que provocó el colapso de porciones en un círculo expansivo desde el punto de impacto. Desafortunadamente, Nel descubrió que su rol no la había llevado lo suficientemente lejos cuando el suelo debajo de ella cedió.

Vio a Naruto mirándolo impotente, así que trató de sonreír justo cuando la gravedad se apoderó de él y desapareció de su vista. Para su sorpresa, la caída no duró tanto tiempo antes de la parada repentina y su mundo se oscureció en una llamada inquietantemente similar a cuando su anfitrión anterior de jinchuriki había muerto.

"Nel, maldita sea ..." gritó Naruto enojado cuando ella desapareció de su vista. Reconociendo que había logrado un verdadero avance al liberarse, golpeó su espalda contra los escombros detrás de él, haciendo que apareciera casi la mitad de las cuchillas enterradas en sus hombros. Notó los símbolos grabados en ellos, que sospechaba que le impedían usar su chakra. Pero lo ignoró a favor de agarrar la espada enterrada en su hombro izquierdo con su mano derecha cerca de la herida. Luego golpeó su mano izquierda contra la hoja y la rompió. Estaba a punto de repetir el proceso cuando Sasuke apareció por el agujero que había hecho.

No le prestó atención a Naruto mientras miraba hacia abajo, y volvió a llamar a su antiguo compañero de equipo: "Ah, qué precioso. Es como si ella hubiera hecho un ángel de nieve del hormigón ".

"Maldito bastardo", gritó Naruto mientras tomaba el trozo de la cuchilla que había roto y lo arrojó justo cuando Sasuke se volvió para mirarlo.

Para sorpresa de Naruto, la espada atrapó al esquelético y casi como un murciélago Uchiha en el cofre justo donde estaría su corazón. Al principio, Sasuke bajó la mirada un tanto sorprendido, casi como si estuviera sorprendido de que su vida terminara de esa manera. Pero, luego sonrió cuando la hoja perdió su brillo metálico, y se volvió carne como si la reabsorbiera.

"Qué grosero", dijo Sasuke, antes de desaparecer de la vista de Naruto para reaparecer frente a él. Luego golpeó con el pie la hoja aún intacta que impulsaba el ancla en el hombro derecho. Mientras se alejaba casi sin preocupaciones, Sasuke preguntó: "Ahora, ¿qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer?" Mirando hacia atrás a Naruto, continuó burlándose de él, "¿Debo confirmar que la molestia de pelo verde está muerta? No ... creo que eso sería demasiado cierre para ti. Quiero que mueras preguntándote cuán completamente le has fallado.

Sasuke activó su Mangekyo Sharingan haciendo que los bordes exteriores de su ojo se volvieran negros con la forma de una estrella de seis puntas. En el centro, dos triángulos negros se superponían entre sí para formar otra estrella de seis puntas, en cuyo centro se encontraba una sola pupila. Sasuke le dedicó una sonrisa de satisfacción cuando dijo: "Matarlo es un sueño hecho realidad. Adiós Naruto.

Su ojo izquierdo comenzó a sangrar mientras se enfocaba en su odiado rival causando que las llamas negras de Amaterasu aparecieran en el Uzumaki. Escuchó una voz familiar gritar: "¡Sasuke, no!" Pero lo ignoró a favor de usar su ojo derecho para envolver completamente a Naruto en llamas.

Después de gritarle a Sasuke que se detuviera, Mikoto observó con horror desde la azotea del edificio detrás de Naruto, mientras ella y Kushina corrían hacia el borde mientras su hijo prendía fuego a su amante. A su lado, Kushina actuó cuando extendió el brazo y apareció una cadena que se enterró en el suelo cerca de Sasuke. Luego se retrajo y se acercó a él en un instante, donde le disparó en la mandíbula y envió a Sasuke a volar a uno de los edificios en el lado opuesto de la pasarela. Debido a su Sharingan, el mundo pareció desacelerarse cuando Kushina miró a Naruto y su rostro se contorsionó en una máscara de horror cuando comenzó a buscar alguna forma de sofocar las llamas.

Sin embargo, Mikoto sabía que sería inútil, pero antes de que la desesperación pudiera apoderarse de ella cuando saltó para unirse a Kushina, se enfocó en las llamas negras que cubrían a su amante y nuevamente sintió algo dentro de sus latidos cuando sus ojos comenzaron a perder el foco. En lugar de suprimirlo, abrazó el sentimiento y sintió una oleada de poder cuando sus ojos cambiaron del Sharingan estándar a un Mangekyo Sharingan puro. Luego, para su sorpresa, las llamas que cubrían a Naruto cambiaron de color de negro a verde jade. Al principio, temía que sus acciones hubieran empeorado la situación, pero casi de inmediato supo que las llamas verdes no estaban dañando a Naruto ya que el dolor que había grabado en su rostro se desvaneció al instante. Ella tuvo una idea de por qué, cuando Naruto rodó para romper la hoja que todavía lo anclaba, y cuando se puso de pie, las llamas alrededor de sus heridas se hicieron más brillantes a medida que las de sus hombros comenzaron a sanar. La herida de cierre empujó la espada rota de su hombro hasta que se soltó y golpeó el suelo cuando las llamas que lo cubrían comenzaron a desvanecerse, dejando a Naruto tan nuevo como incluso su ropa había sido reparada.

En ese momento, Kushina lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo mientras decía: "Cariño, pensé que te había perdido".

"Casi lo hiciste", dijo Naruto dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Centrándose en Mikoto, o más específicamente en sus ojos, que a primera vista parecían estar casi completamente negros. Sin embargo, después de una inspección más cercana, vio que también había algo de rojo en ellos, lo que hizo que la porción negra casi se pareciera al Sello de Crisantemo que se usó en muchos Emblemas Imperiales de Daimyo. "Supongo que es una nueva habilidad para acompañar esos ojos. ¿Cuándo exactamente los desbloqueaste?

"Tu suposición es tan buena como la mía", respondió Mikoto preguntándose lo mismo, aunque reconoció que debido a su reacción a las llamas negras durante la ceremonia de apertura, debió haberlas desbloqueado en un momento anterior. Aunque sospechaba que debido a que desbloquear el Sharingan parecía depender de emociones extremas, sintió que probablemente lo había hecho al mismo tiempo que su chakra había cambiado a su color naranja actual.

Naruto estaba a punto de sonreír, pero de repente dijo: "Oh, Dios, tengo que ver a Nel".

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera moverse para seguir sus palabras, los tres se dispersaron justo antes de que varias bolas de fuego gigantes volaran desde el cielo al lugar donde habían estado antes de explotar. Aterrizando cerca uno del otro, esperaron a que el polvo se despejara y encontraron a Sasuke ocupando el lugar donde habían estado, ya que estaba flanqueado por varios Zetsu morados. Mirando a su madre, dijo: "No puedes evitar joder a tu familia, ¿verdad?"

Mikoto le dio a su hijo una mirada triste y compasiva, antes de responder: "No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras te entregas a este odiado que llevas, Sasuke". De todos modos, podría permitir que nuestro clan esclavice a la gente de Konoha.

"Esclavizar", gritó Sasuke incrédulo, "Ayudamos a establecer esa jodida aldea, y cuál fue nuestra recompensa, ¿eh? Ser tratado como ciudadanos de segunda clase que siempre estuvieron bajo sospecha de convertirse en enemigos ".

Mikoto sacudió la cabeza decepcionada, antes de responder: "No puedo estar en desacuerdo con el liderazgo de la aldea. Pero, ese liderazgo tenía la confianza y la bendición de los ciudadanos y shinobi de la aldea. Si quisiéramos que las cosas cambiaran, entonces deberíamos haber tratado de ganar esas cosas para nosotros mismos, en lugar de elegir un camino de aislamiento y envidia ". Al permitir que un poco de acero entrara en su voz, agregó: "En el momento en que nuestro clan decidió usar la violencia para obtener lo que quería, fue el momento en que demostramos que todas esas sospechas sobre nosotros eran correctas. En ese punto, incluso si hubiéramos salido vencedores, no habríamos sido sus líderes, habríamos sido vencedores ".

"Entonces, en lugar de eso, elegiste el bando que nos aniquiló", dijo Sasuke con amargura, antes de agregar burlonamente: "Al menos deberías haber tenido la resolución de morir junto con el resto del clan, madre".

"Créeme", dijo Mikoto con tristeza, "ojalá hubiera sido así durante bastante tiempo". Su mirada sutilmente se movió hacia Naruto mientras continuaba, "Pero, ya no más".

Sasuke no estaba seguro de por qué, pero al notar la mirada que su madre le había enviado a Naruto, de repente se sintió lleno de furia. Dejando que sus emociones se apoderaran de él, gritó: "Me alegro. No hubiera tenido sentido matarte si lo hubieras deseado. Mirando hacia el Zetsu que lo respaldaba, ordenó: "Asegúrate de que la perra de cabello verde esté muerta. Voy a ordenar aquí.

Sasuke luego se lanzó a los tres, pero Mikoto saltó para interceptarlo mientras ella también sacaba su espada. Esto permitió a Kushina decir: "Cariño, ve a proteger a Nel y luego únete a Ino y los demás. Shikamaru dijo que es hora de que entres.

Naruto quería protestar, pero al ver al Zetsu moviéndose hacia el agujero por el que Nel había caído, asintió. "Ten cuidado", respondió, mientras sacaba sus cuchillas de chakra y luego activaba su chakra Bijuu. Despegando en un rayo de luz, disparó a través del grupo de Zetsu antes de desaparecer por el agujero. Los Zetsu lograron dar algunos pasos, pero rápidamente se volcaron al revelar que sus cabezas habían sido separadas de sus cuerpos.

Aterrizó al lado de Nel y dio un suspiro de alivio al notar que su pecho todavía se movía aunque superficialmente. Al levantarla con cautela, se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba agarrando la espada de la que había privado a Sasuke. Su enfoque se volvió hacia el agujero donde sus amantes se enfrentaban a su viejo amigo, y aunque naturalmente estaba preocupado por ellos, puso su fe en sus habilidades cuando desapareció en un destello rojo.

Obito y Black Zetsu avanzaron cuidadosamente por un túnel después de haber aparecido fuera del antiguo escondite donde Jiraiya había entrenado a Konan, Nagato y Yahiko. A Obito le tomó solo unos minutos activar la puerta trampa que conducía al santuario que Konan había hecho para albergar los restos de sus amigos. Al entrar en una gran sala de columnas casi prístina cubierta de flores de papel, silbó apreciativamente antes de caminar por la habitación y detenerse frente a los cuerpos de Yahiko y Nagato, en cuyo punto el hombre enmascarado dijo: "Sabía que Konan tenía problemas para dejarlo ir. Pero, esto parece ser un poco excesivo ".

"Me parece que alguien está proyectando", gritó una voz detrás de ellos momentos antes de que el aire se llenara de chisporroteante electricidad.

Tanto Zetsu como Obito se giraron hacia el sonido, y fueron atrapados descalzo cuando Kakashi saltó del pilar donde había usado las flores para camuflarse con su Sharingan expuesto y su forma evolucionada activada. Volando hacia los dos con su cortador de luz activo, lo enterró en el cofre de Zetsu haciendo que la criatura gritara de dolor, ya que sus ojos parecían desvanecerse antes de fundirse en un charco negro. Kakashi frunció el ceño debajo de su máscara, ya que no estaba seguro de haber dado un golpe mortal, ya que al meter la mano en la masa negra se sentía más como un gel semisólido que como un cuerpo, pero se vio obligado a esquivarlo cuando pasó un shuriken de molino de viento gigante. por donde había aterrizado.

Frente al hombre que lo había convocado desde su dimensión personal, Kakashi sintió una ira casi incontrolable cuando el hombre enmascarado de color naranja dijo sonando como si realmente estuvieran uno frente al otro por primera vez, "Kakashi Hatake, me duele un poco que tú sentí que era una amenaza tan débil que desperdiciarías el elemento sorpresa en un simple Zetsu. "

"No estoy tan seguro de nada de eso", respondió tratando de enterrar su ira bajo un velo de compostura. Sin embargo, al encontrar que era casi imposible hacerlo, dejó que le coloreara la voz y agregó: "Simplemente no quería que esto terminara demasiado rápido, Obito Uchiha. Te voy a matar, agradable y despacio.

A pesar de haber estado seguro desde la conclusión original de que el hombre llamado Tobi era en realidad su antiguo compañero de equipo. Kakashi no pudo evitar sentir una profunda sensación de tristeza cuando el único ojo visible de su oponente se amplió ante la revelación de que sabía quién era detrás de la máscara. Podía ver una pizca de resignación en el hombre con túnica cuando alcanzó su máscara y se detuvo justo antes de tocarla, como si considerara negarle la verificación. Pero, después del momento de vacilación, Kakashi se dio cuenta de que su resolución se había endurecido mientras lo lograba. Al ver el rostro marcado de cicatrices de su antiguo compañero de equipo, Kakashi sintió que la ira se agotaba ante el recordatorio visible de que el hombre ante él había sido considerado muerto porque había sido aplastado mientras lo salvaba de tal destino. Con la ira desvaneciéndose, quería preguntar cómo Obito sobre cómo sobrevivió, especialmente debido a la poca evidencia de la lesión permaneció. Pero, eso condujo rápidamente a la pregunta de por qué estaba trabajando con el enemigo, lo que rápidamente recordó todos los crímenes que Obito había cometido a lo largo de las décadas. Particularmente, el crimen de traicionar al hombre que Kakashi aún idolatraba en lo que debería haber sido uno de los días más felices de su vida, Minato Namikaze. A pesar de ser conscientes de que Naruto y Kushina se sintieron decepcionados por las acciones de Minato ese día. El Cuarto Hokage, había sido la figura paterna de reemplazo que Kakashi había necesitado, si no del todo agradecida en ese momento. Por eso su muerte, debido a la traición de alguien a quien también había llegado a considerar como el molesto hermano menor, lo llenó de una ira que nunca antes había conocido e incluso lo asustó un poco. Una parte de él no pudo evitar preguntarse de dónde vino, ya que ni siquiera lo había sentido cuando llegó a la conclusión de que Tobi era de hecho Obito, en lugar de eso, solo llegó a una tranquila determinación de que necesitaba ser él quien lo matara para evitarle a Naruto la carga. Kakashi sintió que era bastante extraño que no hubiera sentido realmente este nivel de ira en ese momento, pero razonó que era porque una parte de él había esperado que no fuera el caso. Pero, cuando entraron en el Santuario de Konan a sus camaradas, que también fueron víctimas de algún tipo debido a las maquinaciones de Obito, sintió que su duda desaparecía al mirar al hombre enmascarado. En ese momento, su ira explotó dentro de él como una vieja bomba que se creía que era un desastre, pero que solo necesitaba las condiciones adecuadas para aparecer y explotar años después. en cambio, solo llegó a una tranquila determinación de que necesitaba ser él quien lo matara para evitarle a Naruto la carga. Kakashi sintió que era bastante extraño que no hubiera sentido realmente este nivel de ira en ese momento, pero razonó que era porque una parte de él había esperado que no fuera el caso. Pero, cuando entraron en el Santuario de Konan a sus camaradas, que también fueron víctimas de algún tipo debido a las maquinaciones de Obito, sintió que su duda desaparecía al mirar al hombre enmascarado. En ese momento, su ira había estallado dentro de él como una vieja bomba que se creía que era un desastre, pero que solo necesitaba las condiciones adecuadas para aparecer y explotar años más tarde. en cambio, solo llegó a una tranquila determinación de que necesitaba ser él quien lo matara para evitarle a Naruto la carga. Kakashi sintió que era bastante extraño que no hubiera sentido realmente este nivel de ira en ese momento, pero razonó que era porque una parte de él había esperado que no fuera el caso. Pero, cuando habían entrado en el Santuario de Konan a sus camaradas, que también fueron víctimas de algún tipo debido a las maquinaciones de Obito, sintió que su duda desaparecía al mirar al hombre enmascarado. En ese momento, su ira explotó dentro de él como una vieja bomba que se creía que era un desastre, pero que solo necesitaba las condiciones adecuadas para aparecer y explotar años después. pero razonó que era porque una parte de él había esperado que no fuera el caso. Pero, cuando entraron en el Santuario de Konan a sus camaradas, que también fueron víctimas de algún tipo debido a las maquinaciones de Obito, sintió que su duda desaparecía al mirar al hombre enmascarado. En ese momento, su ira explotó dentro de él como una vieja bomba que se creía que era un desastre, pero que solo necesitaba las condiciones adecuadas para aparecer y explotar años después. pero razonó que era porque una parte de él había esperado que no fuera el caso. Pero, cuando habían entrado en el Santuario de Konan a sus camaradas, que también fueron víctimas de algún tipo debido a las maquinaciones de Obito, sintió que su duda desaparecía al mirar al hombre enmascarado. En ese momento, su ira explotó dentro de él como una vieja bomba que se creía que era un desastre, pero que solo necesitaba las condiciones adecuadas para aparecer y explotar años después.

Con un sonido casi incómodo, Obito dijo: "Supongo que esperas una explicación".

"¿A quién diablos le importa?" Kakashi respondió con dureza cuando de repente arremetió con una patada recta en el pecho.

Para sorpresa de Obito, a pesar de activar su intangibilidad, Kakashi conectó una patada, derribándolo. Aterrizó bruscamente sobre su espalda, y se quedó quieto por un momento en aturdida confusión. Pero, rápidamente recuperó su ingenio cuando un Kakashi en el aire entró en su campo de visión. Rápidamente trató de activar su jutsu para permitirle deslizarse al suelo. Pero, cuando su cuerpo comenzó a deslizarse, descubrió que esta vez su cabeza seguía siendo completamente física. Un desarrollo preocupante, ya que era evidente que Kakashi tenía la intención de empujar su rodilla hacia abajo. Obligado a abandonar su plan, rodó fuera del camino justo antes de que la rodilla de su antiguo compañero de equipo aterrizara donde había estado su cabeza. Obito se puso de pie, pero Kakashi ya estaba reaccionando cuando se dio la vuelta en una patada giratoria que debería haberle quitado la cabeza de los hombros. Sin embargo,

Atrapado un poco descalzo por su habilidad de trabajar de repente, se preparó para contraatacar a Kakashi cuando salía de su giro. El Copy Ninja demostró ser el más rápido en el sorteo, actuando como si esperara que la patada que acababa de lanzar fallara al enderezarse con un uppercut. Obito no estaba demasiado preocupado ya que pensó que las fallas anteriores de su jutsu pueden haber sido el resultado de un sello similar a los que Mikoto había usado antes contra él, aunque un tipo más débil ya que tenían que cubrir un área más amplia o estaban produciendo un campo del que Kakashi lo había dejado inconsciente. Esto resultó ser un error, ya que el puño de Kakashi chocó sólidamente con su barbilla elevándolo en el aire. Aterrizó de espaldas de nuevo, quitándole el aire. Lo que lo sorprendió ya que había tratado de volverse inmaterial para pasar por el piso, algo que hizo el resto de su cuerpo. Pero, antes de poder contemplar lo que estaba sucediendo, sintió que se le rompían algunas costillas cuando Kakashi saltó al aire después de aterrizar sobre su pecho con ambas rodillas.

A pesar de que su cabeza se había vuelto inmaterial momentos antes de que de repente se volviera sólida de nuevo cuando Kakashi comenzó a llover golpes sobre su rostro. Entre golpes, el Sharingan de Obito se enganchó en su número opuesto que Kakashi estaba empuñando contra él. Un ojo que estaba fijo en su rostro mientras Kakashi continuaba haciendo llover heno sobre él. Saboreando la sangre en su boca, la escupió, apuntando al Sharingan de Kakashi que rápidamente apartó la cabeza del camino. Aunque su ex compañero de equipo tuvo éxito al evitar el proyectil viscoso, le obligó a apartar su vista de Obito, que rápidamente desapareció de su alcance mientras se deslizaba por el suelo.

Kakashi rápidamente se puso en guardia tan pronto como su antiguo amigo desapareció en el suelo y comenzó a escanear el área en busca de cualquier signo de dónde aparecería. Enfocó su mirada en un pilar cuando Obito gritó: "Pensé que ese ojo solo absorbía cosas desde la distancia. ¿Cómo haces esto? ¿Cómo supiste que funcionaría conmigo?

Kakashi comenzó a caminar lentamente alrededor del pilar que Obito se escondía detrás, aunque su arco en realidad lo estaba alejando más de él, antes de responder: "Le debo la primera parte a tu interferencia cuando intentamos interceptar a Sasuke cuando estaba luchando contra Itachi". La forma en que desapareciste después de escuchar los resultados me hizo sentir que nuestros jutsu estaban vinculados ". Al alcanzar lo que buscaba, Kakashi sacó el molino de viento Shuriken que Obito le había arrojado fuera de la pared en la que se había incrustado. Luego giró y lo arrojó al pilar en el que se escondía Obito. Sin embargo, en lugar de chocar con él, los Shuriken comenzaron a atravesarlo. Aunque inmediatamente regresó al plano físico tan pronto como el ojo de Kakashi lo perdió de vista, ya que dos piezas de materia no podían existir en el mismo lugar, fue expulsado del pilar a una velocidad increíble. Obito salió del camino por instinto y miedo, ya que no estaba seguro de si su jutsu lo protegería. Él lo rodó justo sobre una rodilla de Kakashi que conectó con su rostro y lo levantó hacia atrás hasta que se estrelló contra el pilar que había estado usando para cubrirse.

Aterrizó sobre sus pies, solo para que Kakashi comenzara a dispararle el cuerpo tras otro, a sus costillas ya agrietadas y probablemente ahora rotas. El Leaf-nin luego lo dimensionó para una poderosa cruz izquierda que envió a Obito a caer como un árbol caído. Mirando a su antiguo amigo, Kakashi declaró: "Su confianza en este jutsu seguro te ha hecho descuidado. Retíralo de tu arsenal y es como en nuestros días de academia. Eres solo una boca ruidosa sin la capacidad de respaldarla ".

Obito se incorporó para sentarse mientras respondía enojado: "Eso es rico viniendo de ti, Copia Ninja Kakashi". No serías nada sin ese ojo que te di.

Kakashi arremetió con un pie que atrapó a Obito en el costado de la cabeza y lo derribó nuevamente, y luego lo pisoteó en la cara de Uchiha antes de advertirle: "Quédate abajo. Te mataré si tengo que hacerlo. Obito fulminó con la mirada a Kakashi, y por un momento el Leaf Jounin regresó a la cueva en Grass Country, donde pensó que su amigo había muerto para salvarlo. El recuerdo apagó algo de la ira que lo impulsó y lo llevó a preguntar con un toque de desesperación: "¿Por qué nos traicionaste? Todos lloramos por ti. Minato-sensei y Rin ambos. ¿Cómo pudiste traicionarnos así? Traiciona a sensei en lo que debería haber sido su día más feliz ".

"Porque me fallaste", gritó Obito, "Sigues diciendo que los traicioné a todos. ¡Bueno, fuiste tú quien me traicionó al matar a Rin! Debería haberte matado en lugar de solo al maldito Kiri-nin.

Los ojos de Kakashi se abrieron en estado de shock, al darse cuenta de que no había sido él quien había desbloqueado el Mangekyo Sharingan. Pero, es probable que Obito haya sido testigo del momento en que mató al Zetsu fingiendo ser el tercer miembro del Equipo Minato, y como resultado su ira y rabia habían desbloqueado ambos ojos. Sin embargo, antes de que realmente pudiera procesarlo completamente, Obito disparó un jutsu de bola de fuego débil principalmente debido a sus costillas rotas y maltratadas que dificultaban la respiración, lo que atrapó a Kakashi en su chaleco antibalas y lo dejó sin fuerzas.

Obito estaba sobre él en un momento obligando a Kakashi a cubrirse lo mejor que podía mientras el furioso Uchiha gritaba: "Te pedí una cosa. ¡Lo que era para mantenerla a salvo, y en lugar de eso la mataste! ¿Por qué, bastardo? ¿Priorizaste una misión y ella tuvo la mala suerte de estar entre tú y el objetivo?

Kakashi activó su propia intangibilidad haciendo que el puño de Obito lo atravesara. El sorprendido Uchiha de repente se encontró volteado cuando Kakashi regresó al plan físico y usó el impulso de su swing perdido contra él. Envolviendo sus piernas alrededor del torso del hombre y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, Kakashi comenzó a ahogar a su antiguo compañero de equipo cuando el Leaf Jounin dijo enojado: "¡Estúpido bastardo! Solo viste lo que él quería que vieras.

Intentando escapar golpeando sus codos contra el costado de Kakashi, sintió que su fuerza lo abandonaba debido a su esfuerzo, pero preguntó: "¿Quién?"

No del todo seguro de que fuera el caso, pero imaginando que tenía más sentido, Kakashi respondió: "El Corredor, o debería decir Madara. Fue contratado para apuntar a Rin, y probablemente pensó que podría hacerte un peón en sus planes al mismo tiempo, y caíste directamente en él.

Obito supuso que la habilidad de Kakashi requería que su mirada descansara en la parte de su cuerpo que quería mantener firme, convirtiendo su torso intangible permitiéndole pasar por las piernas de Kakashi. Luego rodó de rodillas sobre la cabeza de Kakashi rompiendo su estrangulamiento sobre él. Retirando el puño, Obito jadeó, "¡Pero aún fue tu mano la que me la quitó!" Luego bajó el puño justo cuando Kakashi le devolvió la patada. Ambos golpes aterrizaron y Obito retrocedió cuando Kakashi se quedó allí un momento mientras escuchaba las campanas.

Sin embargo, ambos hombres se recuperaron rápidamente, aunque Kakashi se puso de pie primero, pero antes de que pudiera cargar, una voz intervino repentinamente: "Tan entretenido como ha sido verlos a ustedes dos matándose". Creo que te has olvidado de alguien ... "

Siete estrelló un puño encajonado de piedra en la cara del shinobi que había tratado de acercarse a ella. Ella frunció el ceño debajo del casco de piedra que llevaba puesto mientras consideraba lanzar otro Dragón de la Tierra sobre las fuerzas de Sasuke. Pero esta vez, asegurándose de aplastar al shinobi restante debajo de él, en lugar de concentrarse en tratar de aplastar sus espíritus como lo había hecho con el anterior. Suspiró porque pensó que Naruto la estaba ablandando, aunque supuso que era un pequeño precio a pagar considerando la satisfacción que sentía con respecto a su existencia ahora. Aunque esa satisfacción se puso a prueba cuando un shinobi se colocó detrás de ella y estrelló un Warhammer contra su espalda, lo que la hizo tropezar. El hombre parecía sorprendido de que ella se hubiera quedado parada, al menos antes de que ella se volviera sobre él y formara un arma similar con la piedra que cubría su mano.

Se giró para ver una línea de shinobi preparando jutsu para dispararle, pero un dragón de cristal de repente se deslizó entre ella y ellos causando que los diversos jutsu de fuego, agua y rayos explotaran contra él. Guren aterrizó a su lado y dijo: "He recogido uno de los auriculares del comandante enemigo, y parece que están ordenando a estos shinobi que se preparen para algo llamado aplastar y agarrar".

Seven frunció el ceño cuando estaba a punto de preguntar qué significaba tal cosa. Pero, notó que la cantidad de jutsu que se les había disparado había cesado dramáticamente. Asomando su cabeza sobre el dragón de cristal que los rodeaba, terminó diciendo: "Sea lo que sea. Parece que está causando que vuelvan a caer al borde del agua ".

"Deberíamos dejarlos ir", preguntó Guren. "Nuestro objetivo era defender la ciudad y si se van, diría que lo logramos".

Siete lo consideró, pero respondió: "Cierto, pero todos los que regresen serán un problema futuro que debe resolverse más tarde".

Si bien Guren tendería a estar de acuerdo, la discusión se suspendió a medida que los transportes que creían que iban a ser la última ola volaban por encima después de haber dejado caer cajas a lo largo del borde del agua. La mayoría de ellos luego se inclinaron fuertemente hacia la derecha o hacia la izquierda cuando volvieron a volar sobre ellos. Guren se preparó para sacarlos mientras destrozaba el dragón de cristal detrás del cual estaban protegidos, y reformó el material en lanzas que planeaba lanzar en los transportes cuando regresaran. Sin embargo, mientras alineaba sus disparos, notó que uno de los transportes no giraba como el resto, sino que se dirigía a la ciudad. Frunciendo el ceño cuando notó que un par de hombres caían, estaba a punto de llamar cuando otro transporte pasó por encima. Frunció el ceño mientras se preguntaba por qué se movía mucho más lento y más bajo que el resto. al menos hasta que vio al hombre de cabello gris azulado vestido como un monje parado en la puerta lateral del vehículo. Luego, el monje saltó del vehículo como otro con cabello blanco y un par de espadas atadas a su espalda, así como una mochila de algún tipo que ocupó su lugar.

Cuando el monje cayó al suelo, su cuerpo se cubrió de chakra, seguido rápidamente por un esqueleto de zorro cuando Sora dejó salir a su Bijuu. Para cuando tocó el suelo, el Kyuubi Negro estaba completamente formado y se alzaba sobre las dos mujeres. Sin embargo, Seven pudo sentir la confusión y el pánico saliendo de la bestia chakra como si tratara de huir en lugar de luchar. Al menos hasta que el espadachín de cabello blanco aterrizó sobre su cabeza y aplicó rápidamente un sello que causó que la personalidad de las bestias se desvaneciera cuando una más siniestra lo reemplazó. Con una sonrisa de aspecto perverso, el Kyuubfied Black Sora declaró: "Gracias por la ayuda, Suigetsu. Este sello que desarrollaron sus muchachos de I D hace que controlar esa bestia tonta sea muy fácil ".

"Oye, ¿para qué son amigos?", Dijo Suigetsu con una sonrisa de dientes de tiburón. "Ahora, ¿por qué no mostramos a estos tontos cómo los verdaderos bateadores pesados de Darkness Village difieren del rango y el archivo".

"Hagámoslo", dijo Sora ansiosamente mientras se tensaba para atacar. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera saltar hacia Guren o Seven. Guren lanzó sus lanzas de cristal que salpicaron la imponente cara y cuello del Bijuu justo cuando el Dragón de Piedra que el Bijuu de las Siete Colas había hecho al aterrizar en la playa, se estrelló contra su costado.

Seven corrió a su lado mientras trataba de empujar a Sora sobre su espalda para pisotearlo, antes de que ella comenzara a saltar sobre el jutsu mientras se acercaba a su cabeza. Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba corriendo por el cuello, la cabeza se separó repentinamente de su cuerpo cuando Suigetsu apareció empuñando las cuchillas que habían sido atadas a su espalda. El joven de dientes de tiburón dejó que la gravedad lo empujara hacia abajo para encontrarse con Seven, quien comenzó a tropezar cuando el daño hecho a su jutsu hizo que comenzara a colapsar. Seven levantó un brazo revestido de piedra para bloquear las espadas del Shinobi descendente, pero antes de alcanzarla apareció un espejo de cristal frente a ella. Para sorpresa de Seven, a pesar de que parecía ser más grueso que los espejos que solía crear Guren, las espadas lograron cortarlo hasta la mitad antes de detenerse. Hacer que la Bijuu se dé cuenta de que probablemente habrían cortado fácilmente su armadura y brazo. Saltando de su jutsu cuando terminó de romperse, aterrizó junto a Guren y rápidamente dijo: "¡Gracias!"

Guren asintió, mientras Suigetsu fácilmente soltaba sus espadas antes de saltar del espejo para aterrizar frente a las dos mujeres. Manteniendo su enfoque en los antiguos Kiri y Sound-nin, ella dijo: "Probablemente ya reconoces esto, pero esas no son cuchillas normales. Se llaman Kiba y pueden cortar casi cualquier cosa.

"Eso no es todo", Suigetsu la llamó con aire de suficiencia, "Gracias a sus habilidades de absorción de rayos, me vuelve prácticamente inmune a los ataques eléctricos". Adoptando un tono más amigable, agregó: "Ha pasado un tiempo, Guren. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que un asesino a sangre fría como tú estaría luchando del lado de los ángeles?

Guren sintió una oleada de culpa al recordarle a la mujer que había sido una vez. Pero, lo apartó a un lado ya que sabía que solo podía avanzar y continuaría protegiendo a quienes lo necesitaran. Centrándose en Suigetsu, admitió: "Muy pocos imagino. ¿Pero qué hay de ti mismo, quedar encerrado en prisión después de seguir a Sasuke una vez no fue suficiente para ti?

El ex Sound-nin le dedicó una sonrisa de dientes de tiburón mientras giraba sus espadas diciendo: "¿Qué puedo decir? Sasuke sabe cómo ofrecer algunas ventajas dulces. Actualmente estás mirando al Capitán Jounin de la Aldea Oculta en la Oscuridad y al futuro líder de las Grandes Espadas de la Oscuridad.

"Las Siete Espadas de la Oscuridad sonarían mejor", se burló Guren, "Aunque imagino que tendrías que pedirle a Haku la Espada del Verdugo. ¿Qué pasa? Miedo, ella también te quitaría a Kiba.

Suigetsu entrecerró los ojos oscuramente antes de decir: "Esa perra tendrá los suyos la próxima vez que nos veamos". Cargó hacia adelante mientras gritaba: "Además, ese nombre es demasiado limitante. No tengo intención de detenerme con solo siete miembros.

Guren se preparó para la carga, pero sus ojos se abrieron cuando el Kyuubified Sora saltó sobre los espadachines con la intención de aplastarla a ella y a Seven bajo sus garras. Sin embargo, una columna de piedra surgió del suelo y se estrelló contra el estómago del Black Bijuu cuando lo levantó en el aire. El final del pilar se convirtió en una mano, lo que hizo que Sora gritara mientras intentaba aplastarle la vida. Sin embargo, antes de apretar su agarre hasta tal punto, Seven hizo que la mano arrojara el Kyuubi Negro, justo cuando Suigetsu lo alcanzó para cortar la base. Seven corrió hacia el espadachín que cargaba, pero creó un pilar más pequeño debajo de ella que la arrojó sobre él en el último minuto para aterrizar en el jutsu de piedra que cayó y que transformó en un escarabajo gigante de rinoceronte que voló después de la versión negra de su nueve colas. hermana.

Suigetsu volvió a enfocar su mirada frente a él, ya que se vio obligado a llevar sus dos cuchillas Kiba frente a él para bloquear una espada gigante hecha de cristal empuñada por Guren. El ex kunoichi de sonido dijo: "No te olvides de mí ahora".

La Oscuridad Jounin le dedicó una amplia sonrisa llena de dientes cuando dijo: "No soñaría con eso". Matarlo fue uno de mis objetivos.

Él la empujó hacia atrás usando ambas cuchillas, que dejaron profundas grietas donde sus espadas habían contactado con las suyas. Guren sonrió mientras reparaba la espada, usando su Kekkei Genkai antes de cargar mientras decía: "Tú dices lo más dulce".

Siete miró hacia atrás para ver a Guren y Suigetsu chocar, pero su mirada pronto los atravesó y notó que el shinobi Oscuro en retirada había llegado a las cajas que los transportes habían dejado caer. El shinobi los había abierto rápidamente y estaban en el proceso de colocar las mochilas que se habían guardado. Cuando terminó el primero de los shinobi, tiraron de una cuerda y un globo inflado cuando emergió del paquete conectado a una cuerda, que luego llevó al shinobi atado hacia el cielo. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, su mirada se dirigió a los transportes que se acercaban a la creciente nube de shinobi en el aire con largas barras que ahora se extendían desde los lados. Reconociendo que las barras engancharían las cuerdas unidas a los globos para permitir que la tripulación de los transportes empujara al shinobi dentro, consideró darse la vuelta para perseguirlo.

Centrándose hacia adelante, instó a su jutsu a ir más rápido justo cuando el Kyuubified Sora volvía a ponerse de pie. Su jutsu se estrelló contra él y lo llevó hasta que ambos se estrellaron contra la pared de cristal y arena que Guren y Gaara habían hecho para contener a su Dragón de la Tierra Descendente. Golpearon lo suficiente como para romper el cristal, ya que su jutsu también se hizo pedazos. El Kyuubi Negro gritó de dolor al caer al suelo. No permaneció abajo por mucho tiempo mientras luchaba por volver a ponerse de pie, solo para que el cristal roto se rompiera cuando una mano gigante de arena emergió y aplastó su palma contra ella.

Seven creó un par de alas de chakra en la parte posterior de su armadura que la llevó hacia el cielo mientras Gaara flotaba detrás de la pared, lo que provocó que Seven dijera: "Ya es hora de que te unas a la refriega".

Gaara desvió su mirada desde donde su jutsu había enterrado al zorro negro de nueve colas al Bijuu flotante antes de responder: "Me vi obligado a tratar con algunos de los Zetsu Púrpuras que intentaron atacar a nuestras propias fuerzas en retirada".

"Sí, entonces, ¿por qué volver ahora?", Respondió Seven rápidamente, "tengo todo a mano aquí".

La mirada de Gaara se dirigió al shinobi aerotransportado que estaban siendo recogidos por los transportes, mientras decía: "Persigue al enemigo. Me encargaré de capturar a Sora.

Seven frunció el ceño, ya que no estaba muy segura de por qué quería negarse. Pero, sentí que era porque había un indicio de algo parecido al deseo en el tono de Gaara que indicaba que su interés no era solo detener la amenaza que representaba el monje. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera expresar su opinión sobre dejar a su oponente en el Kazekage, de repente se abrió un gran agujero en la palma de su construcción de arena. El Kyuubified Sora saltó por la abertura que había hecho con su bala de aire, antes de aterrizar para concentrarse en Gaara y ella. Ambos necesitaban evitar varios más cuando Sora comenzó a retroceder mientras disparaba los proyectiles basados en el viento.

Siete se lanzó hacia Sora, mientras señalaba hacia los escombros enterrados de su jutsu que salieron disparados de la arena para volar frente a ella. Los grandes trozos de escombros interceptaron varias de las balas de aire, permitiéndole cerrar con el Pseudo-jinchuriki transformado, quien rápidamente giró la cola y corrió. "Vuelve aquí, cobarde", gritó Seven mientras empujaba sus alas de chakra para aletear más fuerte y generar más velocidad.

Sin embargo, el Kyuubi Negro no le prestó atención, ya que pasó junto a Guren y Suigetsu, donde golpeó a los dos combatientes. Guren se apartó del camino, pero cuando el polvo se despejó no había señal del Espadachín de la Oscuridad. Al menos hasta que Guren lo notó reformarse en la parte posterior del Bijuu Negro en retirada. Siete voló más abajo mientras tomaba uno de los escombros restantes que flotaban a su alrededor, y lo convirtió en una plataforma sobre la que Guren saltó rápidamente cuando Gaara y ella pasaron volando.

El Kyuubi Negro llegó a la playa ahora desierta, donde Suigetsu saltó rápidamente al mar cuando Sora los rodeó y comenzó a disparar más Balas de Aire. Sus ataques fallaron mucho cuando obligó a los tres que lo perseguían a volar cada vez más bajo mientras se cerraban. Cuando Seven estaba a punto de alcanzar una distancia sorprendente, el agua detrás del Kyuubified Sora surgió repentinamente para crear una pared gigante de agua. Siete y los demás se detuvieron cuando la pared de agua barrió el Bijuu Negro y cayó sobre ellos.

Afortunadamente, para ellos, Gaara y Guren habían formado rápidamente una cúpula de arena y cristal que surgió cuando el agua regresó al mar. Al desembolsar su jutsu, los tres no encontraron señales del Pseudo-Jinchuriki, al menos hasta que notaron que el transporte solitario que había volado hacia Ame pasaba por encima mientras se inclinaba para que su barra de agarre pudiera enganchar el cordón del globo que estaba llevando a Suigetsu al cielo, con un chakra gravemente quemado, Sora escondido debajo de su brazo. El transporte atrapó al espadachín Darkness, quien lanzó un rápido saludo burlón, antes de ser empujado hacia el transporte, que rápidamente aceleró sus motores a toda velocidad al poner a la Ciudad de Ame detrás de él.

Sin embargo, antes de que la puerta lateral del transporte se cerrara, Seven pensó que vio a un hombre de aspecto ruinoso mirando a la ciudad con los ojos rojos ardiendo en la cabina oscura. Pero, la puerta se cerró rápidamente, dejando al Bijuu preguntándose cuál había sido la misión de transporte y a quién se le había encargado extraer.

Mikoto cargó hacia adelante, su Mangekyo Sharingan Puro girando salvajemente mientras le mostraba todas las formas en que Sasuke planeaba contrarrestarla. Los múltiples caminos se desvanecieron cuando él se decidió por uno, por lo que rápidamente se deslizó a la derecha de él obligando a su hijo a volver a calcular mientras él se movía para seguirla. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera idear un nuevo plan de ataque, Kushina apareció en el espacio que acababa de desocupar, después de haber usado sus cadenas que habían sido ancladas antes que ella para impulsarla hacia Sasuke más rápido de lo que él podía reaccionar ante la nueva amenaza. Kushina lo atrapó en el costado con una patada que lo dejó fuera de balance permitiendo que Mikoto se deslice para entregar un par de cortes rápidos en el opuesto. Su primer corte se hizo realidad, aunque no fue particularmente profundo, pero el segundo solo rozó su carne cuando él lo endureció.

Ella saltó hacia atrás cuando Sasuke trató de tomar represalias contra ella cortando sus piernas por debajo de ella, lo que lo abrió a Kushina mientras le daba varios disparos en la espalda. Por el fuerte sonido resultante de los golpes como si hubiera golpeado metal, se imaginó que Sasuke se había dejado abierto a propósito, contando con su cuerpo endurecido para hacerle más daño a sus puños que a él. Sin embargo, ese no fue el caso, ya que su rostro se retorció de dolor por los golpes que lo hicieron girar sobre la pelirroja, quien saltó hacia atrás como el chakra rojo de Bijuu con el que se había cubierto las manos y se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos hacia Kushina cuando dijo: "Estás demostrando ser una molestia tan grande como tu hijo bastardo".

Los ojos de Kushina se entrecerraron, pero se concentró en Mikoto y dijo: "Ese chico tuyo realmente tiene una boca sucia. Lo que dice que le enseñamos que no es demasiado grande para una paliza ".

"Ven y pruébalo", respondió Sasuke, pero de inmediato se arrepintió cuando la ira de Kushina se disparó y se formó una cola detrás de ella mientras la cubierta de Chakra que la cubría se parecía más a un zorro. Luego desapareció por un momento, antes de reaparecer repentinamente frente a él y disparó a su mandíbula que lo sacudió físicamente a pesar de que endureció todo su cuerpo en anticipación del ataque. Kushina aterrizó, pero antes de que pudiera dar otro golpe, Sasuke usó el impulso de ella primero para darle la vuelta mientras le quitaba las piernas de debajo. Volviendo a levantarse mientras ella todavía estaba en el aire, él bajó su brazo derecho sobre ella. El golpe no penetró su mortaja, aunque golpeó el suelo lo suficientemente fuerte como para romperlo.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera, Mikoto apareció detrás de él y cortó su espada a lo largo de la parte posterior de sus rodillas. Aunque, su espada no pudo morder su carne, la fuerza contundente de él hizo que tropezara permitiendo que Kushina saltara sobre sus pies y lanzara un golpe hacia arriba con ambos puños apretados juntos en la barbilla. El golpe lo lanzó al aire, pero cuando la gravedad comenzó a apoderarse, gritó: "¡Suficiente!"

Ambas mujeres fueron empujadas como resultado de la ola de presión que surgió de Sasuke cuando el chakra púrpura comenzó a cubrirlo. Cuando aterrizó, aunque apenas visible a través del chakra en el que ahora residía, pudieron ver que sus dos ojos estaban sangrando debido a la activación de Susanoo. La construcción tenía forma humanoide, con tres brazos, cada uno de los cuales tenía un arma de algún tipo. En los dos en su lado derecho, sostenía una espada en la superior y una esfera en la inferior. Mientras que un arco estaba montado en la muñeca de su único brazo izquierdo.

Mikoto al enfocarse en la construcción en cuyo centro residía su hijo, sintió que sus ojos volvían a perder el foco por un momento. Cuando volvieron a enfocarse, una fuerza invisible la levantó repentinamente de sus pies cuando su cuerpo comenzó a emitir chakra naranja que comenzó a tomar la forma de un Smaurai-Ko empuñando una gran Naginata. Cuando su propio Susanoo se formó completamente a su alrededor, Mikoto se sorprendió al descubrir que, a diferencia de los de su hijo, sus ojos no habían comenzado a sangrar por el esfuerzo. Su hijo notó su aparente falta de tensión al convocar el chakra y gritó: "¿Cómo desbloqueaste esos ojos? ¿Cómo es que tu odio es más fuerte que el mío? ¿Qué pariente usaste para desbloquear ese poder ya que todavía tengo los ojos de Itachi?

Sacudiendo la cabeza con tristeza, dijo: "No poseo más odio que tú. No estoy completamente seguro de cómo o cuándo desperté mi Sharingan. Pero, puedo decirte que este poder está destinado a proteger a aquellos preciosos para mí ".

Sasuke cargó enojado mientras gritaba: "Lástima que tu familia no haya hecho el corte".

Mikoto cumplió con su cargo mientras ella usaba su naginata para bloquear su espada. Tensando contra su espada, ella suplicó: "¡Por favor, Sasuke! Pon fin a esta locura. No ves, este camino solo conduce a más muerte y destrucción.

"¡No me importa! Rehaceré este mundo y acabaré con el tonto sistema que atrajo a nuestro clan a su destino con falsas promesas de paz ", gritó Sasuke mientras la empujaba hacia atrás, antes de arremeter con una patada que la derribó y la hizo aterrizar cerca. el agujero que Sasuke había abierto antes en la pasarela. Luego usó la mano que sostenía el orbe para tirar de la cuerda del arco atado a su izquierda y disparó varias flechas al suelo a su alrededor. La pasarela se derrumbó a su alrededor y la hizo caer hacia la pasarela que corría debajo.

Sasuke se movió para seguirlo después para terminar con su madre, pero de repente encontró que su construcción entera se sacudió cuando Kushina se estrelló contra él desde atrás al usar sus cadenas para lanzarse como un proyectil rojo desde un tirachinas. Creando una Garra de Chakra que cubría su mano derecha, la enterró en el Susanoo púrpura para engancharse y luego comenzó a golpear el mismo lugar una y otra vez con la izquierda mientras intentaba romper el chakra que lo cubría. Comenzaron a formarse algunas grietas, pero se hizo más difícil dar los golpes cuando Sasuke comenzó a girar mientras trataba de desalojarla.

Al encontrarla enterrada casi tan mal como una garrapata, se detuvo mientras intentaba apuñalarla por encima del hombro con la cuchilla. Kushina lo evitó varias veces, pero se vio obligado a soltarlo cuando golpeó para cerrar para su comodidad. Aterrizando en el suelo, Sasuke giró para pisarla como un insecto. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera, la naginata de Mikoto salió disparada del agujero por el que ella había desaparecido y se enterró en el cofre Susanoo de Sasuke. El edificio casi se derrumbó, pero Sasuke se recuperó y agarrando la naginata lo liberó cuando el chakra de su madre saltó de regreso a la pasarela y le gritó: "¡¿Por qué no mueres ?!" Su Susanoo comenzó a cubrirse de marcas negras, al igual que cuando usó por primera vez la marca de maldición que Orochimaru le había dado. El daño que sufrió su Susanoo desapareció cuando inconscientemente aplicó el Chakra Natural que había estado absorbiendo en su jutsu. Luego disparó varias flechas negras contra las de su madre que se hicieron añicos como el cristal donde el proyectil golpeó.

Mikoto fue liberado cuando uno atravesó su pecho mientras la echaba de menos. Aterrizando dolorosamente en el suelo, vio a su hijo alinear otro disparo para acabar con ella. Pero, fue quitada del camino cuando Kushina envolvió una cadena de chakra a su alrededor. Uzumaki la ayudó a ponerse de pie y le preguntó: "¿Crees que puedes crear otra de esas cosas?"

Mikoto asintió, pero dijo: "Sí, pero ahora es demasiado fuerte. No creo que pueda acercarme ".

Kushina sonrió, pero luego se colocó detrás de ella mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su torso, y dijo: "Él podría ser más fuerte que cualquiera de nosotros en este momento. Pero veamos cómo nos maneja a los dos.

Mikoto se sintió animada por la calidez que emanaba de su amiga y miembro de la familia. Reactivando su Susanoo, se sorprendió de la poca tensión que sentía, especialmente cuando consideraba lo agotado que parecía Sasuke. Sin embargo, su hijo no se sintió intimidado en lo más mínimo cuando apuntó con su arco cuando dijo: "¿Cómo planeas detenerme con ojos que carecen de odio, madre?"

Mikoto sonrió debido a que el abrazo de Kushina se apretó de manera tranquilizadora y ella respondió: "Puede que aún no haya dominado estos ojos, hijo. Por lo tanto, solo confiaré en la fuerza de mis amigos hasta que te alcance ". Luego comenzó a cargar a su hijo, quien disparó otra flecha. Sin embargo, rebotó inofensivamente cuando repentinamente surgieron cadenas de la espalda de Kushina que se envolvieron alrededor del Orange Susanoo como otra capa de armadura.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron sorprendidos cuando la Cadena encerró a Susanoo sin esfuerzo a través del aluvión de flechas que lanzó. Cuando su madre estuvo a una distancia sorprendente, preguntó con enojo: "¿Cómo es esto posible?"

Mikoto retiró el puño de su construcción mientras gritaba: "Porque no he cerrado mi corazón con odio, por lo que siempre estaré rodeada de aquellos que pueden ayudarme a llevar el día". Al igual que Naruto. Luego lo estrelló contra el pecho púrpura de Susanoo, liberando a su hijo. Aterrizó bruscamente y después de saltar varias veces por el camino débilmente se puso de pie, mientras el Chain Susanoo comenzó a cerrarse con él. Mirando desafiante mientras su madre se detenía ante él, gritó: "Bueno, hazlo. Termina el trabajo que empezaste hace tantos años traicionando a nuestro clan.

Mikoto jaló el puño hacia atrás de su Susanoo con la intención de hacer exactamente eso mientras decía suavemente: "Por favor, perdóname". Aunque, si era para el hijo que la miraba fijamente con nada más que odio en sus ojos, o una oración a los dioses por el acto que estaba a punto de cometer, no podía decirlo. Sin embargo, cuando bajó el puño, un enjambre de insectos apareció a ambos lados de la pasarela que rápidamente rodeó a Sasuke y creó una cúpula a su alrededor. El puño se estrelló contra él y, para sorpresa de Mikoto, se detuvo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera atacar nuevamente, se arrojó una bola de etiquetas entre su construcción y la barrera contra insectos que protegía a su hijo, que explotó en una luz cegadora.

Parpadeando las manchas de sus ojos, rápidamente encontró a su hijo ya que él no se había movido del lugar donde había estado parado. Aunque ahora se le unieron dos individuos enmascarados, a los cuales ella reconoció debido a su lealtad pasada a Danzou. El primero fue sin duda responsable de los insectos que habían bloqueado su ataque debido a que era Torune Aburame. Mientras que el segundo era una máscara de gato con kunoichi, a quien solo veía de vez en cuando cuando la mujer de cabello negro azulado patrullaba la prisión de la hoja para Danzou, y se hacía llamar Hinoto. Los dos ex Root Anbu estaban colocando una mochila de algún tipo para Sasuke, quien al terminar dijo: "Esto no ha terminado, ni por asomo. De hecho, es solo el comienzo ". Luego tiró de una cuerda que infló un globo que emergió del paquete y rápidamente levantó a Sasuke hacia el cielo.

Mikoto permitió que su Susanoo se desvaneciera cuando Kushina también comenzó a retraer sus cadenas. Observó el transporte que llevaba a su hijo con tristeza, lo que provocó que Kushina dijera: "Oh, Miko, no puedo imaginar qué es lo que estás sintiendo en este momento".

Mikoto se enfocó en la mujer que ocupaba su corazón tanto como lo hizo su hijo, y le dio una sonrisa suave mientras decía: "Estoy bien K. Hoy realmente me ha demostrado que el Sasuke que llevo en mi corazón ya no está". real. Lo que ha ocupado su lugar es una criatura llena de odio a la que hay que oponerse. Puede que tenga razón acerca de que este mundo necesita cambiar, pero no podemos dejar que sea él quien lo haga ".

Kushina le dedicó una amplia sonrisa cuando dijo: "Eso es correcto. Eso es porque nuestra miel va a ser la que lo haga ". Al recibir un asentimiento de afirmación de su amiga y miembro de la familia, Kushina se colocó a su lado y envolvió un brazo de apoyo alrededor de su cadera mientras agregaba: "Con nuestra ayuda, por supuesto".

"De hecho", respondió Mikoto, la calidez de Kushina es lo perfecto para desterrar el frío sombrío que su encuentro con su hijo amenazó con dejarla.

Hiyori estaba agachada en la cima de un edificio cerca de un campo de batalla casi desierto junto con los otros miembros de su compañero Kumo-nin como observaron que uno de los transportes se encendía. Frunció el ceño al notar un montón de cadáveres a su alrededor, lo que probablemente había sido la fuente de los combates que habían escuchado y que los llevaron allí. Aunque no era un gran sensor, no había necesitado serlo, ya que habían visto a Tosen dirigiéndose hacia la rampa trasera y le preguntó: "¿Qué demonios están haciendo?"

"Parece que se están preparando para despegar", respondió Love, antes de preguntar, "Pero una mejor pregunta es ¿por qué estamos aquí esperando para quedarnos atrás?"

"Sin embargo, una pregunta aún mejor es, ¿en qué está tan interesado Aizen que decidió irse solo para conseguirlo?" Shinji declaró.

"Oh sí, bueno, una pregunta aún mejor, mejor sería ..."

"Guárdalo", dijo Kensei severamente ganándole un ojo de Mashiro que había interrumpido. "La respuesta a todas sus preguntas está a punto de volar. Entonces, bajemos y preguntémosle.

Recibiendo asentimientos de acuerdo de todos, Kensei los condujo a través del campo de batalla desierto y se detuvo antes de la rampa inferior aún extendida antes de gritar: "Aizen, Tosen, sabemos que estás a bordo. ¡Ven aquí ... ahora!

Tosen apareció primero cuando dijo con calma: "No creo que tu rango sea suficiente para que nos des órdenes Kensei".

"Supongo que eso depende de cómo nos respondas por qué estás aquí en lugar de con el Raikage", respondió Kensei mientras retrocedía mientras agarraba la empuñadura de su espada mientras Tosen bajaba la rampa.

"La respuesta a eso es simple", dijo Aizen mientras aparecía en la parte superior de la rampa. "Algo más interesante apareció".

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Shinji preguntó mientras se paraba al lado de Kensei.

"Ven, Shinji", dijo Aizen con tono de reprensión, "Después de todos estos años de sospechar que he tenido algún propósito nefasto, y me he quedado corto en el departamento de pruebas. ¿Honestamente esperas que diga todo después de preguntarme?

"Sí, bueno, eso fue antes de que te fueras y cruzaras el Raikage", declaró Shinji tirando de su espada, lo que provocó que el resto de los Kumo-nin lo hicieran. "Algo me dice que él y los demás no van a estar tan ansiosos por cubrirlo en el futuro".

Aizen se rió entre dientes mientras caminaba por la rampa de la nave y sacó su espada. A pesar de lo avanzado de la hora, el filo de la cuchilla pareció brillar como si hubiera atrapado el sol y cegado momentáneamente a todos los presentes. Mientras parpadeaban los puntos de sus ojos para ver a Aizen todavía parado solo en la rampa, y antes de que los Kumo-nin que se oponían a él pudieran comentar, todos se alejaron de él cuando se escuchó un fuerte rugido proveniente del transporte, lo que llevó a Hiyori a pregunte, "¿Qué demonios fue eso?"

Centrándose en la mujer pequeña, Aizen respondió: "Esa sería la razón por la cual el Raikage no va a dejar de cubrirme en el corto plazo".

Los ojos de Shinji se estrecharon con sospecha ante la repentina apertura de Aizen cuando preguntó: "¿Qué provocó tu repentina cooperación?"

Aizen se encogió de hombros, pero antes de responder, Kensei pareció sacudirse como si saliera de un sueño antes de gritar: "No importa eso. ¿A dónde diablos fue Tosen?

"Quién", preguntó Shinji sabiendo que el nombre debería ser familiar, pero no pudo ubicarlo incluso cuando Kensei tropezó hacia adelante desde un corte de espada hacia atrás. Girándose, para enfrentar la amenaza, notó que tanto Love, Mashiro y Rose estaban tumbadas en el suelo con heridas de aspecto similar.

Al darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido, rompió el genjutsu en el que Aizen los había colocado cuando sacó su espada y Tosen pareció volver a existir. Sin embargo, en lugar de cerrar con él, estaba acusando a Hiyori y Hacchi. "Oye, cuidado", trató de advertir al par de la amenaza invisible, pero su habilidad para hablar fue robada cuando una mano se cerró alrededor de su boca y una espada atravesó su pecho desde atrás. Aizen se rió entre dientes mientras respondía a su pregunta anterior al decir: "He decidido ser tan comunicativo, ya que voy a necesitar temas para experimentar sobre lo que está por venir, y todos ustedes se ofrecieron como voluntarios".

Aizen liberó la espada, pero en lugar de desangrarse, notó que la herida ya se estaba coagulando cuando cayó hacia adelante. Se preguntó brevemente qué había cubierto la espada, pero imaginó que, fuera lo que fuese, también hacía que la necesidad de dormir fuera abrumadora. Mirando a Aizen, Shinji arrastraba las palabras, "No te saldrás con la tuya. El Raikage querrá saber qué nos pasó.

Aizen se quitó las gafas mientras se reía entre dientes, dándole al hombre un aire repentinamente más siniestro y respondió: "Oh, no te preocupes, tu precioso Raikage sabrá exactamente lo que les sucedió a todos. Siempre que los experimentos sean exitosos, eso es ".

Volvió a ponerse los anteojos cuando Tosen se colocó a su lado y le preguntó: "¿Estás seguro de que esto es sabio? El Raikage tiende a trazar la línea para dañar a sus hombres o civiles. Él solo pasó por alto el Gran Terremoto de Kumo porque no fue realmente tu culpa que el experimento escapó de la contención ".

"No seas tan ingenuo", dijo Aizen con una nota de diversión, "Él solo me dio ese pase porque sabía que nadie más en la Bóveda sería capaz de mantener ese Huevo Miserable bajo control". Dirigiéndose a la ciudad en llamas de Ame, dijo: "Mira todo lo que estaba dispuesto a arriesgar solo para tener en sus manos un jinchuriki que se volvió pícaro. Ahora imagine si puedo prometerle no uno, sino Siete shinobi a la par con un jinchuriki, seguido en breve por todos los que su corazón desee. ¿De verdad crees que rechazaría lo que estoy ofreciendo porque le costó siete shinobi?

"Supongo que no", admitió Tosen, consciente de que mientras el Raikage se enojaba rápidamente cuando su shinobi sufría daños. Su codicia por el poder tendía a superar sus rasgos más nobles. "Aseguraré los sujetos de prueba entonces".

"Gracias", dijo Aizen mientras comenzaba a subir por la rampa. "Pronto Tosen, ambos obtendremos lo que deseamos. La divinidad para mí y la justicia por la que has trabajado durante mucho tiempo, para ti ".

"Espero ese día", dijo Tosen con calma, aunque su comportamiento exterior no reflejaba los verdaderos sentimientos encerrados en su corazón que había enterrado profundamente para facilitar su ascenso a través de las filas de Kumo. Sabiendo que la justicia de un hombre era la venganza de otro, procedió a recoger a los Kumo-nin incapacitados y los guardó en el transporte mientras se preguntaba si sobrevivirían o no a lo que vendría, si se opondrían a él o se unirían a él cuando prometiera el día Aizen. vino a pasar.

Shikamaru estaba realmente sudando ahora, pero se consoló un poco en Mito, aún manteniéndose tranquilo a pesar de que Naruto también estaba parado en el pasillo con ellos. Estaba a punto de molestarla de nuevo, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó a Kiba decir: "Aquí tienes Shikamaru. Tal como se solicitó, un líder de la resistencia Salamandra envuelto y listo para partir.

Antes de mirar hacia atrás, notó que la cara de Fuyou se puso pálida. Lo que entendió cuando se giró para ver que mientras Kiba estaba en el proceso de obligar a Mubi a arrodillarse en el pasillo. Su madre Tsume estaba haciendo lo mismo con una kunoichi enmascarada, a quien reconoció que había sido la ex compañera de equipo de Fuyou, Suiren. Moviéndose para acercarse al par de rodillas, asintió con la cabeza a los dos Inuzuka mientras decía: "Bien hecho". Luego saludó a un shinobi que estaba arrodillado junto a un paquete de radio que estaba usando para mantenerse en contacto con el centro de comando secundario.

El shinobi lo colocó delante del par arrodillado, lo que llevó a Mubi a preguntar: "¿Qué es esto?"

Shikamaru se dejó caer de espaldas frente a los dos, y sacando su paquete de cigarrillos del bolsillo del chaleco comenzó a sacudirlo hasta que uno de ellos salió. Tomándolo en sus labios, usó el encendedor de Asuma para encenderlo, y luego respondió: "Ese es el paquete de radio que usarás para suspender este ataque. Si Sasuke pierde tu respaldo, teóricamente se mueve del músculo contratado al agresor ".

Mubi le dirigió una mirada contemplativa antes de preguntar: "¿Y por qué debería hacer eso?"

"Algunas razones en realidad", respondió Shikamaru tratando de sonar tranquilo, "Pero, la más apremiante en este momento sería porque si estoy en lo correcto. Luego, cuando Sasuke atacó nuestra sala de control, dejó una pequeña sorpresa. A saber, una kunoichi que tiene un Jutsu prohibido llamado Fury sellado dentro de ella. Lo que probablemente se disparará en breve, y reducirá a toda esta ciudad a cenizas ".

Los ojos de Mubi se abrieron, pero rápidamente dijo: "Estás mintiendo".

Tomando una calada de su cigarrillo, exhaló el humo en la cara de Mubi antes de responder: "¿Por qué haría eso? Ya has perdido. Según los últimos informes, sus fuerzas están retrocediendo por toda la ciudad. Demonios, tu propia resistencia lamentable fue eliminada del tablero en los movimientos iniciales. Konan sobrevivirá a sus heridas, y ya hemos evacuado a los heridos fuera de la ciudad. Lo único que puede hacer en este momento es posiblemente terminar con el derramamiento de sangre y evitar que se desate una de las mayores tragedias que el mundo jamás haya visto. Digo posiblemente, porque mi dinero está en Sasuke dejando que ese jutsu suene independientemente de si tiene tu bendición o no ".

Mubi parecía inseguro, pero preguntó: "Si lo que dices es verdad. ¿Por qué no has evacuado ya?

Shikamaru se puso de pie mientras tomaba otra calada de su cigarrillo, antes de exhalar y responder: "Porque, di mi palabra de que defendería esta ciudad. Ya hemos asegurado que la parte más importante ha sido protegida. Pero, consideraría un fracaso personal si la gente de Ame sobrevive solo pierde sus hogares debido a las acciones rencorosas de un traidor de Leaf ".

Ino sonrió suavemente para sí misma cuando notó que muchos de los Ameinin que rodeaban a su compañero de equipo Asuma, que había estado siguiendo sus órdenes porque se les había ordenado, comenzaron a mirar a Nara con genuino respeto. Particularmente cuando Fuyou lo favoreció con una mirada de anhelo.

Probablemente como resultado del cambio de la atmósfera debido a que el presente de Ame-nin llegó a respetar a la Nara a cargo, Mubi pareció marchitarse cuando dijo: "Muy bien. Lo cancelaré.

Shikamaru notó que una mirada de traición aparecía en la cara de la kunoichi arrodillada junto a él, pero en lugar de decir nada, simplemente miró hacia otro lado con disgusto. Pero, el Nara no hizo ningún comentario mientras asentía con la cabeza hacia Kiba, quien produjo un kunai que usó para cortar los lazos que ataban las manos de Mubi detrás de su espalda. El líder de la Resistencia Salamandra le acercó la radio portátil y, después de ajustar la frecuencia, dijo: "Comando. Este es Salamander One. Adelante."

Después de un momento, la voz de Udon respondió: "Salamander One. Pensamos que habías perdido.

"Todavía estoy aquí", respondió Mubi, "Pero, he sido capturado y me han informado que planeas usar un jutsu prohibido para nivelar la ciudad. Esto no es lo que acordamos ". Al no recibir una respuesta, el Ame-nin dijo: "Ven al mando".

Sin embargo, en lugar de Udon, Sasuke fue quien respondió cuando dijo: "Creo que me dijiste que esta misión solo tiene un objetivo. La muerte de Konan. Mi pequeña sorpresa fue asegurar que sucedió, independientemente del resultado de la batalla real ".

"Pero ella ya ha sido evacuada", declaró Mubi suplicante, "Ya hemos perdido".

"No, si eso es cierto, entonces ya perdiste", respondió Sasuke desapasionadamente. "Todavía puedo ganar mucho. Además, más vale prevenir que curar. Puede que te hayan alimentado alguna línea.

Suiren esperó hasta que Mubi presionó el botón para hablar para gritar: "Eso es correcto. Purga esta ciudad abandonada de adoradores de falsos dioses y llévate a su falso ángel con ellos ".

Tsume reaccionó rápidamente golpeando a la mujer en la parte superior de la cabeza para noquearla, pero el daño ya estaba hecho cuando Sasuke se rió entre dientes antes de decir: "Bien dicho. Me alegra ver que no todos los líderes de la Resistencia Salamandra han perdido su resolución ".

Shikamaru tomó el micrófono de la mano entumecida de Mubi cuando dijo: "Sasuke, habrá consecuencias por esto".

Sasuke nuevamente se rió entre dientes mientras respondía: "Lo haré ahora. Quizás, pero eso es solo si tienes la resolución de obligarme a imponerme. No soy tan débil como tu precioso Hokage que vendería sus almas por la paz. Si vienes a imponer tus consecuencias sobre mí, será mejor que tengas la resolución de quemar el mundo a tu alrededor. Por ese es el precio que tendrá que pagar. Es decir, si de alguna manera logras sobrevivir ".

La radio se apagó, así que al dejar caer el micrófono, Shikamaru dijo: "Bueno, él tiene un punto allí". Mirando alrededor de la sala, informó a los presentes: "Estamos sentados en la zona cero para lo que probablemente será una de las explosiones más grandes que el mundo haya visto". Si quieres intentar escapar, ahora es el momento ". Una pequeña sonrisa se formó alrededor del cigarrillo en su boca cuando nadie se movió y dijo: "Bien, probablemente hubiéramos necesitado que todos pelearan por entrar". Centrándose en el Uzumaki que todavía dibuja símbolos ante la barrera, dijo: "Bueno, es tu show ahora Mito".

Mito miró hacia atrás y sonrió antes de decir: "Mira, estar relajado ante el peligro es mucho más gratificante por el sudor de las cosas pequeñas. Muestra resolución ".

"Oh, ciertamente tengo la determinación de no volar en pedazos hoy", respondió Shikamaru.

Lo que provocó que la diversión de Uzumaki creciera cuando ella dijo: "Pregunta, y recibirás". Al agregar un símbolo final, toda la fórmula comenzó a brillar a medida que crecían líneas de energía hasta que contactaron con la barrera que cubría el centro de comando. El presente de shinobi se tensó cuando las líneas comenzaron a expandirse en la barrera, lo que a medida que se expandieron más y más, causó que la porción que ya estaba cubierta en las líneas se abriera como si se estuviera separando. Una vez que la puerta estuvo despejada, Mito le pegó una etiqueta antes de enviarle una mirada a Shikamaru, quien asintió. Formando una señal con la mano, encendió la etiqueta que explotaba y las puertas grandes se abrieron hacia adentro.

Con un destello de luz que casi cegaba en el oscuro túnel artificial y un estallido que sacudió los huesos, una caverna cuya única entrada había residido en el fondo de un lago de agua salada y que nunca había querido ser encontrada estaba conectada al exterior. mundo. Una ráfaga de aire estancado sopló sobre los que esperaban dentro del túnel mientras las presiones se estabilizaban. Naori, que residía al final de la fila esperando a apresurarse, escuchó atentamente mientras Hanami Hyuuga entraba primero, y seguía ocupándose de todo a pesar de ser el primero de los Descendientes de la Luna en contemplar el rostro retorcido de su Santa Madre en casi dos décadas ordenadas, "Equipo de sellado, date prisa y muévete a tus lugares. Necesitamos cortar el hilo que la une a ella con el usuario Rinnegan que lanzó el Bijuu ".

Naori se tomó su tiempo para seguir a los demás a la cámara para no interponerse en el camino de los asignados a la tarea de erigir una barrera para evitar que el usuario de Rinnegan que creían que había tomado el control del Gedo Mazo lo teletransportara si notaba lo que estaban a la altura. Naturalmente, ella hubiera preferido ser la primera, pero sentía que se habría sobrecogido demasiado para supervisar adecuadamente las tareas que se les requerían, y por eso le había dado ese honor a Hanami. Resultó ser una precaución sabia ya que al llegar a la entrada que habían entrado en la caverna y observar la forma disecada de su Diosa que estaba siendo arrastrada por acólitos mientras le pegaban etiquetas de barrera, inmediatamente se arrodilló para rezar. por el perdón en nombre de los seres indignos que la tocan.

Después de varios minutos, Hanami la sacó de sus oraciones al acercarse a ella mientras gritaba a los otros acólitos una vez que un aura azulada apareció alrededor de su Santa Madre: "Bien, equipo barrera, aléjate. El equipo de teletransportación crea el sello de contraparte del que ya estaba preparado en el templo de River Rock ".

Hanami la ayudó a levantarse de las rodillas, mientras decía: "Solo deben pasar unos momentos antes de que vuelva a casa".

"No la consideraré así, hasta que descanse en el santuario del templo principal". Naori respondió con dureza.

A pesar de la dureza de su tono, Hanami sonrió suavemente mientras decía: "Entonces enmendaré mi declaración para que no pase mucho tiempo antes de que vuelva a estar en territorio amigo".

Naori suspiró y dijo: "Perdona mi dureza. Su razonamiento para querer enviar a nuestra madre a un centro de reunión es sabio y el correcto. Nuestros enemigos pueden tener otros medios para rastrearla como dijiste, y es por tal claridad de visión que te puse a cargo.

"Me honras Sacerdotisa," dijo Hanami inclinando su cabeza profundamente en respeto.

Naori extendió una mano y ahuecó la cara de la mujer para levantar la cabeza para que sus ojos se encontraran con la suya mientras decía: "Solo digo la verdad". Casi podía sentir el calor de la cara de Hyuuga aumentar debido al sonrojo que aparecía en sus pálidos rasgos. Estuvo tentada de besar a la mujer, pero fue interrumpida por el pensamiento cuando un acólito masculino les gritó: "Lady Hanami, el sello está preparado".

Hanami se enderezó cuando dijo: "Excelente". Extendió su mano hacia Naori mientras decía con un toque de diversión: "Milady, tu carruaje está listo".

Naori sonrió mientras sacaba su máscara de sacerdotisa de su cinturón y se la colocó en la cara, desde la ubicación de River Rock, aunque una de las últimas paradas que alguien hizo en el viaje para convertirse en un verdadero creyente, los que todavía no poseían El honor de ver su rostro.

Hanami la guió hacia el sello de teletransportación mientras decía: "Dale mis saludos a Jade una vez que llegues".

Naori sonrió detrás de su máscara y respondió divertida: "Me pregunto cómo debo hacer eso".

La Hyuuga se encogió de hombros juguetonamente y dijo: "Estoy segura de que se te ocurrirá algo".

La Suma Sacerdotisa asintió, antes de tomar un aire serio mientras ordenaba: "Derrumba la caverna. No dudo que nuestros enemigos pronto notarán la ausencia de nuestra madre de sus vidas, y debería retrasarlos hasta que hayamos tomado posesión de las llaves.

"Deberá hacerse", dijo Hanami haciendo una rápida reverencia, antes de asentir a uno de los acólitos que activaron el sello que iniciaba a Naori y a su Santa Madre en su viaje de regreso de la Diosa a su verdadero hogar.

Kiyomi apareció en un destello de llamas dentro del túnel que conduce al santuario de Konan para sus amigos. Sosteniendo a la todavía inconsciente Nel en sus brazos, colocó a su hermana en el suelo. Arrodillándose junto a su hermano del tamaño de un adulto, se dirigió rápidamente cuando Naruto apareció en el refugio que ella y Momo estaban usando. Se había sorprendido porque no había sentido la repentina maduración de su hermana debido a que mantenía sus sentidos entrenados en el inminente conflicto entre Kakashi y Obito. "¿Qué pasó?", Preguntó ella tanto por el crecimiento de su hermana como por la letanía de heridas que la cubrían.

Naruto la había dejado en el catre que Kiyomi había usado después de colapsar debido a que ella accionaba el jutsu que había teletransportado a todos los ciudadanos de Ame. Ella podía escuchar fácilmente la preocupación y la ira, aunque creía que su amante estaba dirigiendo a este último hacia él mientras él respondía: "Ella me salvó". Se arrodilló al lado del catre por un momento, y gentilmente ahuecó su rostro antes de ponerse de pie. "Se lastimó porque no era lo suficientemente fuerte", dijo acusadoramente.

Kiyomi quería decir algo reconfortante, pero se dio cuenta de que no era lo que su amante necesitaba o quería escuchar, así que dijo: "Entonces hazte más fuerte".

Naruto giró la cabeza para mirarla, y ella vio que sus palabras eran exactamente lo que él necesitaba, ya que sus expresivos ojos azules estaban llenos de la determinación de hacer exactamente eso mientras le daba un asentimiento. Sus ojos se suavizaron cuando dijo: "Necesito ..."

"Lo sé", dijo Kiyomi, "la protegeré hasta que puedas agradecerle".

Recibiendo otro asentimiento, Naruto miró una vez más a Nel antes de desaparecer en un destello rojo.

Al terminar su breve recuerdo, Kiyomi se enderezó y creó un clon para vigilar a su hermana y la evacuaría a la primera señal de problemas. Aunque confiaba en Momo, estaba tomando en serio su palabra con su amante, lo que también fue la razón por la que comenzó a dirigirse al santuario ya que había sentido que una de las señales de vida dentro del santuario comenzaba a desvanecerse. Al llegar a la entrada, frunció el ceño como si sospechara que el ganador había sido Kakashi debido a que la fuerza vital de Obito era la que estaba desapareciendo. No esperaba la escena a la que llegó, ya que Obito estaba a unos seis metros detrás del Leaf Jounin, que estaba extrayendo su puño de un rincón oscuro del Santuario. Además, un escaneo rápido de la habitación reveló que al cadáver preservado de Nagato le faltaba la cabeza.

Moviéndose rápidamente hacia Obito, ella lo volteó y le preguntó: "¿Qué demonios pasó?"

Kakashi se movió para pararse sobre su hombro cuando dijo: "Aunque le pegué a ese Black Zetsu con un Lightning Cutter justo detrás de la espalda. Aparentemente solo lo aturdí. Sucedió mientras estaba comprometida con Obito, y logré cortar la cabeza de Pain antes de informarnos. Obito rápidamente se movió para teletransportarlos, pero lo apuñaló por la espalda diciendo que había sobrevivido a su utilidad. Luego parecía casi como si una parte de su cuerpo comenzara a marchitarse como una planta que se estaba muriendo. Yo ... me enredé cuando me arrojó a Obito y desaparecí en las sombras.

Kiyomi frunció el ceño al sospechar que la razón por la que Kakashi se había enredado era porque había estado dividido entre atrapar a su ex compañero de equipo y su deber de detener al Black Zetsu. Se preguntó por la naturaleza de la criatura, ya que no podía imaginar a un Zetsu estándar tomando un Lightning Cutter y encogiéndose de hombros. Sin embargo, ella apartó esos pensamientos de su mente cuando comenzó a canalizar chakra hacia Obito para escanearlo. Para su sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que la parte marchita de su rostro y su torso derecho probablemente habían sido partes del cuerpo de Zetsu Blanco injertadas en él. Sin embargo, ella decidió no usarlo, ya que comenzó a reparar el daño hecho a su cuerpo rehaciendo el hueso, la piel y los músculos que habían sido aplastados debajo de la roca todos esos años atrás.

Kakashi observó con asombro cómo la planta muerta, como porciones de Obito, se desprendía, y en su lugar apareció un hueso nuevo que fue rápidamente cubierto por músculo. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Bijuu, colocó su mano sobre su hombro y le dijo: "Solo déjalo morir. No merece ser salvo ".

Kiyomi miró hacia atrás por encima del hombro y dijo: "Tendería a estar de acuerdo contigo. Pero, su alumno hizo una promesa, y yo debo ayudarlo a cumplirla.

"¿Por qué?" Kakashi dijo con un toque de ira: "Tienes tantas razones para despreciarlo como cualquiera".

"Al igual que Naruto", respondió Kiyomi con una sonrisa mientras pensaba en su amante. Sin embargo, su sonrisa pronto se volvió bastante maliciosa cuando agregó: "Pero, a diferencia de él. No es una creencia de que tu antiguo compañero de equipo pueda estar enterrado en el fondo del hombre en el que se convirtió, por eso lo estoy ayudando ".

"¿Entonces por qué?"

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia cuando explicó: "Es porque no sé qué le esperaría al otro lado. Pero, puedo imaginar que cualquier infierno que se haya ganado, palidecerá en comparación con la realidad a la que despertará ".

Kakashi frunció el ceño debajo de su máscara y dijo: "¿Estás seguro de que es sabio? Considerando lo que ya sabemos que es capaz de hacer, ¿de verdad quieres dibujar ese objetivo en la espalda de Naruto?

Habiendo terminado su tarea, Kiyomi se enderezó y sintió una ligera mareado cuando estaba peligrosamente cerca del agotamiento del chakra una vez más. Kakashi ayudó a estabilizarla, y se sorprendió al ver que, a diferencia de antes, las cicatrices que tenía la cara de Obito habían desaparecido por completo, dejando nada más que piel intacta en su lugar. Kiyomi se alejó después de agradecerle al jounin mientras respondía: "No te preocupes Kakashi. He tomado precauciones si alguna vez representa una amenaza para él y para ella. Se movió hacia donde Obito había dejado caer su máscara naranja anteriormente, y la recogió antes de regresar al hombre inconsciente. Arrodillándose cerca de su cabeza, ella aplicó un sello en su rostro haciendo que apareciera uno correspondiente en el interior de la máscara antes de colocarlo sobre él.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Kakashi preguntó preguntándose por qué Kiyomi se estaba molestando en ocultar la identidad de Obito.

Kiyomi se enderezó y respondió encogiéndose de hombros: "Me imagino que si Obito alguna vez tendrá la oportunidad de regresar al mundo de los vivos, entonces Tobi primero tiene que morir".

Kakashi no estaba muy seguro de lo que quería decir el Bijuu, pero antes de que pudiera presionarla para obtener detalles. Una voz débil dijo: "Kiyomi. No puedo sentir a Naruto. ¿He ... he fallado?

Kiyomi le dio la espalda a los dos miembros del Equipo Minato mientras se acercaba rápidamente a su hermana que estaba siendo ayudada por su clon. Al desembolsarlo para recuperar parte de su chakra mientras asumía la carga de apoyar a Nel, dijo: "No, en absoluto. Si él no está en la ciudad, entonces debería estar ... —se interrumpió mientras usaba su marca de zorro para localizarlo, y al no sentirlo en Ame sospechaba que había teletransportado a la kunoichi que creían que desataría Furia, fuera de la ciudad. Sin embargo, como debería haberle tomado solo unos momentos, sintió una sensación repugnante en el estómago cuando dijo: "Ese maldito tonto". Sabiendo lo que pretendía hacer, rechazó rápidamente dejar a Nel atrás pensando que estaría perdiendo un tiempo precioso discutiendo con su hermana, por lo que desapareció en un destello rojo.

Naruto estaba parado en medio del desierto de Wind Country, y sintió como si estuviera besando una batería, ya que sus labios estaban sellados a la mujer llamada Hotaru, cuyos brazos estaban atrapados entre sus cuerpos. Ella estaba luchando contra él, pero se estaba debilitando a medida que él usaba la técnica de Ejecución por Beso para drenarla no solo de su chakra, sino también de la Energía Natural que había absorbido para ejecutar la Furia Jutsu Prohibida. Su mano derecha descansaba sobre el centro de su espalda superior, donde residía el sello que había estado reuniendo la energía natural, pero ahora no podía hacerlo debido al sello que había aplicado y que Mito le había enseñado para mitigar el daño que Hotaru podría hacer una vez que la teletransportara. Aunque, sospechaba que sus amantes estaban cada vez más preocupados debido a su incapacidad para reaparecer.

Sin embargo, cuando la puerta explotó y él entró en la habitación usando su Capa Bijuu para evitar y matar rápidamente al Zetsu Púrpura que se interponía entre él y la mujer en topless en el centro de la habitación. Descubrió que la idea de dejar morir a la mujer no le sentaba exactamente bien, particularmente porque su rostro había pasado de dolor y triunfo a una expresión de desesperación al darse cuenta de que su oportunidad de venganza se estaba escapando. Al alcanzarla, ella había gritado: "No, no me niegues mi ..."

"…Venganza." Ella había terminado cuando aparecieron en una parte del desierto de Wind Country que la gente nunca atravesaba debido a la falta de pozos de agua y otros recursos. Hotaru en lugar de atacarlo había gritado de desesperación al reconocer lo que había sucedido. Lo cual al escuchar el sonido de su angustia, Naruto había decidido intentar salvarla y aplicó tan rápidamente el sello de Mito antes de besar a Hotaru.

Podía sentir la masa de carne pulsante que rodeaba el sello en su espalda y le permitió a Hotaru absorber la Energía Natural, comenzando a calmarse mientras absorbía lo que ella ya había absorbido y la nueva energía no podía entrar. Hotaru se relajó en sus brazos mientras la drenaba hasta el punto de agotamiento del chakra y permitía que ella se liberara de él. Casi se dobló de dolor, cuando comenzó a sentir que sus propios caminos de chakra estaban ardiendo, y reconoció que probablemente estaba a punto de explotar. Flotó en el aire mientras activaba su capa Bijuu que luego cambió a una versión de chakra amarillo del Kyuubi cuando comenzó a expulsar la energía que había absorbido para crear una bola de bestia. Su construcción Chakra Bijuu se tragó la bola de energía que se había formado, antes de abrir una vez más su boca para disparar una Bijuu Beast Ball que voló hacia el centro del desierto antes de explotar. La construcción del chakra desapareció cuando Naruto de repente se sintió agotado, lo que lo hizo caer al suelo antes de caer de rodillas.

Sudando mucho ya que todavía se sentía anormalmente caliente, a pesar del calor del postre, miró hacia Hotaru. Él notó que el sello en su espalda se había desvanecido, y suspiró aliviado cuando ella se dio la vuelta y su pecho parecía seguir moviéndose. Al darse cuenta de que estaba mirando descaradamente sus pechos descubiertos, miró hacia otro lado y maldijo al notar una pared de arena que se movía hacia ellos cuando la onda expansiva de la explosión de bolas de bestias se cerró sobre ellos. Naruto logró ponerse de pie mientras trataba de moverse a Hotaru para teletransportarlos, pero antes de que pudiera dar un solo paso, la ola los bañó y lo hizo volar y al golpear el suelo descubrió que su mundo se oscureció de repente. .

Hotaru jadeó despierta cuando le resultó difícil respirar de repente, lo que atribuyó a la arena que la había cubierto. Se puso de pie débilmente, sintió como si alguien hubiera vertido ácido en todo su cuerpo al sentir que se estaba quemando por dentro. Notó que algo brillaba en la distancia, y sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio lo que parecía ser un bosque de cristal que residía en el centro de un enorme cráter. Preguntándose qué había sucedido, buscó signos del hombre que se había impuesto sobre ella y notó un montón de arena con formas inusuales. Moviéndose hacia ella, buscó en su bolsa y sacó un kunai. Al llegar al montículo de arena, se dejó caer de rodillas y metió la mano dentro hasta que tocó un trozo de tela. Llegando más profundo,

Ella lo miró con enojo mientras apretaba más su kunai y se preparaba para hundirlo en su pecho por negar su oportunidad de venganza. Sin embargo, descubrió que aunque hizo varios intentos fallidos, no pudo seguir adelante, especialmente porque reconoció que debería estar muerta y solo pudo atribuir su supervivencia a algo que él había hecho. Particularmente, mientras imaginaba que el bosque de cristal significaba que la energía que había reunido se había disparado. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decidir qué hacer a continuación, se dio cuenta de que los ojos del joven se habían abierto y se sorprendió por lo azules que estaban. Pero, cuando vieron que estaba arrodillada sobre él con un kunai sostenido sobre ella, su mundo se volvió negro cuando de repente golpeó con un puñetazo en la mandíbula que la dejó sin aliento, antes de cerrar los ojos nuevamente para únete a ella.

Un momento después, Kiyomi y Nel aparecieron en un destello de llamas. Nel al ver al inconsciente Naruto se alejó rápidamente de su hermana para cerrar con él y arrodillarse a su lado. Ella suspiró aliviada cuando dijo: "Está bien". Pero, al no recibir una respuesta, miró hacia su hermana y vio que ella también se había derrumbado. Moviéndose rápidamente hacia su hermana, la examinó y se dio cuenta de que había agotado el último chakra teletransportándolo a Naruto. Al enderezarse, Nel vio algunas formaciones rocosas cercanas, por lo que decidió mover a todos allí para sacarlos del sol. Mientras recogía a su hermana para comenzar su tarea autonombrada, se prometió a sí misma que se acostumbraría a esta nueva forma adulta que poseía, ya que nunca permitiría que aquellos que ella consideraba preciosos volvieran a dañar debido a su debilidad. .

Siguiente capítulo: Arco de venganza: Operación: matar a Konan Consecuencias


	93. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 93

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío. Además, esta historia es una ficción de limón, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan. Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora. Gracias .

Capítulo 93: Arco de Venganza: Operación: Mata a Konan Consecuencias Parte I

El día después de La Batalla de Ame:

Con sus manos encadenadas ante él, Mubi fue rodeado por cuatro de sus compañeros Ame-nin mientras lo guiaban hacia lo que supuso que era la oficina del líder de la aldea en el edificio más alto de Ame. Aunque estaba unos pocos pisos debajo del lugar donde se encontraba el centro de comando de la aldea, no había escapado ileso porque el jutsu errante o atacado había hecho agujeros en el edificio. Siguiendo a los dos guardias frente a él, se convirtieron en un pasillo que parecía haber sufrido un daño considerable, lo que lo hizo sospechar que algunos de los Zetsu Púrpura habían entrado al edificio en diferentes niveles que probablemente intentaban encontrar el centro de comando auxiliar o trabajar. su camino hacia arriba para desalojar a los defensores que habían tomado posición fuera del principal para evitar que se desatara la furia del jutsu.

Mubi se detuvo repentinamente haciendo que sus guardias se pusieran tensos en anticipación a que saliera corriendo, pero eso no se le ocurrió ya que su atención se centró en un charco seco de sangre ubicado dentro de un nicho construido en el pasillo. Como la sangre había sido claramente humana, ya que el zetsu sangraba una sustancia blanca lechosa, Mubi imaginó que algunos Ame-nin habían usado el nicho para cubrirse para defender el pasillo, pero habían sido golpeados por un jutsu o simplemente fueron invadidos, pero en cualquier caso probablemente había muerto allí. Un sentimiento de ira y culpa brotó dentro de él, gran parte de la ira que dirigió hacia la mujer aún a cargo de Ame a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, pero también se reservó una buena parte de ella.

Sin embargo, no necesitaba ser un Yamanaka para saber a quién consideraban responsables los Ameinin que lo rodeaban, especialmente cuando uno de los hombres detrás de él dijo: "¿Admirando a tu hábil traidor?" Luego lo empujó con fuerza mientras ordenaba: "¡Muévete, pedazo de mierda!"

Los compañeros guardias del hombre no dijeron nada, pero estaba claro que se hicieron eco de sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, todos se tensaron cuando una voz femenina los llamó desde más allá del pasillo: "Creo que las órdenes de Lady Konan fueron que el prisionero debía ser tratado con respeto".

"No lo hemos arrojado del techo como se merece", respondió el hombre sin arrepentimiento, "Diría que honramos el espíritu de sus órdenes".

La cara de Fuyou no reaccionó a su respuesta, lo que puso al hombre y sus colegas algo nerviosos ya que la joven era la ayudante de Konan, y la segunda al mando de la comunidad de la aldea. Su silencio se prolongó por varios momentos, antes de decir finalmente de una manera desapasionada: "Entonces lo quitaré de tus manos, para que no te sientas mal de ver cuánto más puedes llegar a permanecer dentro de los límites de ese espíritu sin romperlo. Estás despedido.

Los guardias se erizaron por un momento, pero con un encogimiento de hombros, ellos y el hombre al que ella se había dirigido se volvieron para encontrar una nueva misión. Dirigiendo su atención a Mubi, dijo: "Sígueme".

No esperó a ver si él escuchaba mientras ella comenzaba a caminar en la dirección de la que había venido. Mubi sintió la tentación de tomar un descanso, ya que a diferencia de los guardias que acababan de irse, el comportamiento de Fuyou no parecía estar escoltando a uno de los traidores más grandes de Ame. Pero, teniendo en cuenta el diseño del salón, y que el camino lejos de ella lo llevaría directamente a los guardias que acababa de despedir, y probablemente le encantaría echarlo del edificio mientras afirmaba que habían estado tratando de detenerlo, decidió simplemente sigue a lo largo.

Fue un viaje breve y silencioso hasta que se detuvieron ante un conjunto de puertas dobles, que Fuyou abrió antes de hacerse a un lado y decir: "Por favor, entre".

Haciendo lo que se le indicó, entró en la espaciosa oficina cuando Fuyou cerró las puertas detrás de él. Su mirada se posó de inmediato en Konan, cuyo brazo estaba en una honda como resultado del disparo de ballesta que le había disparado durante su batalla con Tobi. Ella mantuvo la espalda hacia él mientras miraba por la ventana grande de la oficina hacia Ame, que a pesar de que había pasado un día desde la batalla, todavía había signos de los incendios que se habían desencadenado durante la lucha mientras grandes columnas de humo se elevaban hacia el cielo. en varios puntos de la ciudad.

Konan no miró hacia él, mientras ella decía: "¿Te unirás a mí para observar las ramificaciones de nuestras acciones?"

Mubi estaba a punto de replicar enojada por reflejo, pero se quedó corta cuando sus palabras indicaron que sentía cierta carga de responsabilidad por la condición actual de Ame. Como no había salido del edificio desde que lo habían hecho prisionero, se acercó a la ventana y sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago al ver los resultados de la carnicería que había ayudado a desatar en su casa. El sentimiento de culpa que había sentido antes, regresó rugiendo y lo habría llevado a la desesperación. Sin embargo, fue rápidamente reemplazado por la ira cuando Konan se apartó de la escena para entrar más profundamente en la habitación y dijo: "Tú y yo, resulta que no somos tan diferentes".

"No soy como tú", Mubi se giró para mirarla mientras respondía con ira, "Eres un monstruo que personalmente asesinó o envió asesinos después de que alguien se conectó remotamente con Hanzo o sintió la más mínima lealtad hacia él". Demonios, una de las perras que enviaste después de que mi equipo está sentado justo afuera de la puerta.

"Y trabajaste con otro de ellos en tu Resistencia Salamandra", respondió Konan con calma succionando algo del oxígeno de las llamas de su ira. "Entonces, me inclino a creer que estás dispuesto a dejar a un lado el pasado cuando sea necesario".

El único ojo de Mubi fulminó con la mirada a la mujer de cabello azul, pero le resultaba difícil mantener su ira frente a su disposición pasiva. Suspirando, respondió: "Suiren probablemente te odia aún más que yo. A la luz de eso, fue fácil pasar por alto la mano que tuvo en las muertes de Oboro y Kagari ".

Konan asintió cuando un pequeño destello de culpa apareció en su rostro y dijo: "Sí, pero a diferencia de ti, su odio hacia mí la ha llevado por un camino destructivo".

Los ojos de Mubi se abrieron sorprendidos y asintió con la cabeza hacia la ventana. "No consideras mi mano en este camino destructivo".

Konan sacudió la cabeza un poco antes de responder: "Condujo a un resultado destructivo, pero imagino que cuando comenzaste con eso, ver nuestra casa en llamas fue lo último que esperabas". Mubi permaneció en silencio, así que continuó: "Somos muy parecidos en ese sentido".

"Ya te lo dije, no somos iguales", espetó Mubi.

"No estaría tan segura de eso", dijo Konan mientras regresaba a la ventana para mirar a su casa, "Cuando mis amigos y yo comenzamos Akatsuki, no usamos la violencia para tratar de lograr los cambios". que deseamos Habíamos esperado que nuestras acciones de ayudar a las ciudades y pueblos más afectados por el deseo de poder de Hanzo motivarían a la gente a alzarse contra él. Pero cuando finalmente llamamos su atención, todo cambió. Verá, se había alineado con Hanzou de la Hoja para eliminarnos, y usó su red de Raíz e inteligencia para encontrar nuestro escondite.

"Lo que naturalmente justifica todas las cosas horribles que has hecho a lo largo de los años", dijo Mubi interrumpiéndola.

Konan lo fulminó con la mirada por haber descartado lo que ella consideraba su recuerdo más doloroso, pero forzó su ira lejos cuando respondió: "No, ni siquiera después de cómo hizo que Nagato, el hombre que conocías como Pain, matara a nuestro querido amigo Yahiko para salvarlo". yo. O cómo Yahiko, a pesar de él, lo atravesó con la espada. Mubi se sorprendió de que pudiera ver un dolor genuino en el rostro de Konan, dejando en claro que el recuerdo aún la lastimaba profundamente. Estaba a punto de disculparse, pero ella rápidamente lo enterró nuevamente cuando dijo: "Sin embargo, tal vez puedas entender por qué nos hemos permitido creer tanto. Después de todo, te aliaste con aquellos que no estaban tan poco dispuestos como tú a usar la violencia para lograr el resultado de derribarme ".

Mubi miró hacia otro lado culpable mientras Konan continuaba: "En su deseo de convertir la Resistencia Salamandra en un movimiento para ser tomado en serio rápidamente, desafortunadamente dejó entrar un cáncer en forma de Kandachi". El genin de un solo ojo frunció el ceño ante la mención del antiguo Segundo al mando de Hanzou. Un hombre al que solía admirar, así que cuando se unió a la Resistencia Salamandra, Mubi se llenó de orgullo. Naturalmente, Mubi al principio le había pedido consejo, ya que con una poderosa figura del régimen de Hanzo como Kandachi como miembro, el pequeño movimiento de resistencia que había comenzado prácticamente se había triplicado en tamaño y apoyo casi de la noche a la mañana. Sin embargo, como la mayoría de las personas acudieron en masa debido a la participación de Kandachi, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el hombre le hubiera arrebatado el control de la Resistencia Salamandra. En cuyo punto,

Mubi se dio cuenta de que Konan sabía todo esto y más, especialmente cuando dijo: "Por lo tanto, debe haber sido una bendición cuando Naruko lo capturó, y muchos de los otros responsables. Pero te diste cuenta de que debido a los bombardeos, ya no tenías una vía pacífica para sacarme del poder. Por lo tanto, incluso después de reanudar el liderazgo, decidiste continuar con la alianza de Kandachi con Sasuke ".

"Fue ingenuo de mi parte creer que alguna vez podríamos haberte eliminado pacíficamente", declaró Mubi con amargura.

"Quizás", respondió Konan, "si yo fuera el déspota, tú crees que soy, y eso sentí que Hanzo era. Se suponía que los métodos pacíficos por los que abogamos inicialmente en Akatsuki habían motivado a las personas a confrontarlo. Luego, a medida que su apoyo comenzó a disminuir, habría recurrido a medios más duros para mantener a las personas en línea, lo que solo habría aumentado nuestro apoyo. Es probable que termine en violencia, ya que un déspota se aferrará al poder. Pero este método tiende a dejar a los soñadores las manos más limpias de sangre. Konan suspiró con tristeza cuando una vez más se apartó de la ventana, antes de explicar: "Dices que tal método es ingenuo y, por así decirlo, estás en lo correcto. La razón por la que creo esto es porque cuando somos tan soñadores, imaginamos que la gran mayoría de las personas seguramente se sienten como nosotros. Pero lamentablemente, este no es el caso. La gran mayoría de las personas solo intentan sobrevivir, y lo harán incluso bajo el más horrible de los regímenes, siempre que puedan grabar un pequeño nivel de comodidad en sus circunstancias actuales. La verdad es que el mundo no cambia a través de las acciones de las masas, sino a través de las acciones de personas dedicadas en los extremos, con la mayoría de las personas tratando de adaptarse al resultado ".

"¿Cuál es tu punto?" Dijo Mubi confundido.

"Mi punto es", dijo Konan frente a él y extendiendo la mano de su mano herida hacia la ventana, "mientras que Pain y yo retiramos a Hanzo del poder, solo afectó a las personas en los extremos de ambos campos, su propio intento de eliminarme ha afectado a la gran mayoría de la gente de Ame. La mayoría de los cuales te verán como el villano que admites y mereces verme como a mí.

Mubi frunció el ceño porque no podía negar exactamente el punto de Konan, por lo que admitió derrotado: "Entonces, supongo que no somos tan diferentes después de todo".

Konan asintió con la cabeza cuando dijo: "A los ojos de aquellos a quienes hemos hecho mal en nuestras elecciones. Sí, no hay diferencia entre nosotros, solo es cuestión de quién salió vencedor. Más concretamente, creo que habría descubierto que si hubiera tenido éxito, como fue el caso cuando lo hicimos, para asegurar su base de poder, habría tenido que moverse para eliminar a los que apoyaban al líder anterior. Después de todo, serían los primeros en moverse contra ti, antes de que puedas asegurar tu victoria. Tal vez fue una especie de profecía autocumplida, pero su decisión de venir a por mí muestra por qué casi todos los regímenes que toman el poder por la fuerza tienden a ejecutar los asociados con el anterior. Lo que nos lleva a lo que debo hacer ahora que has fallado.

Mubi se enderezó cuando dijo: "Sin embargo, si decides tratar conmigo, deja que la mayor parte de la responsabilidad recaiga en mí".

Konan se movió para sentarse detrás de su escritorio, mientras Mubi se movía delante de ella para recibir su respuesta. Para su sorpresa y decepción, ella dijo: "Me temo que no puedo conceder tal pedido". Estaba a punto de rogar, sabiendo que, al igual que él, había algunas personas que se habían unido al principio de la historia de la Resistencia Salamandra que no habían apoyado la forma de hacer las cosas de Kandachi. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Konan agregó: "Para que vean, mi intención es permitirles a usted y a los miembros de la Resistencia Salamandra que no tuvieron nada que ver con los bombardeos".

"¡¿Vamos?!" Mubi dijo sorprendido, "No entiendo".

Konan inclinó la cabeza cuando dijo: "Sí, y sería mi esperanza que tú y ellos regresaran a Ame una vez más para servirla y protegerla". Al ver que Mubi estaba bastante estupefacto, explicó: "Me quedó claro que en aquel entonces, en lugar de eliminar las amenazas que ... temíamos tratar de retomar a Ame. Todo lo que hice fue sembrar las semillas del odio en más corazones. Una cosecha que tardó unos años en crecer, pero que finalmente ha llegado. Afortunadamente, en lugar de cosechar lo que sembré, tenía aliados en los que realmente podía confiar. Como tal, estoy en condiciones de hacer las cosas mejor esta vez ".

"¿Crees que esto hace que lo que nos hiciste bien?" Mubi preguntó sintiendo algunos vestigios de su ira regresando ante la idea de que Konan estaba usando su indulgencia con él como una forma de dejar atrás sus acciones pasadas.

Sin embargo, rápidamente demostró que ese no era el caso y respondió: "No". De pie desde su escritorio, se dio la vuelta para pararse frente a él cuando dijo: "No se trata de hacer el pasado bien. Eso lamentablemente está más allá de mi poder. Todo lo que puedo hacer con respecto a mis propios pecados, es ser una mejor persona aquí en el presente. Si me perdonas o no, no tiene nada que ver con mis acciones. Esto es algo que creo que llegarás a entender también.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Konan esbozó una sonrisa sombría mientras explicaba: "Habrá mucha gente que odiará la idea de que no te ejecuto ni te encarceló de por vida". Tendrás que soportar esa ira, como yo lo haré. Sin embargo, no debe hacer que tratar de ganarse su perdón sea la razón para quedarse. Si te quedas, entonces hazlo porque quieres construir un mejor Ame para las personas que viven aquí, tal vez a tiempo su perdón vendrá con eso. O no lo hará, y al menos puede vivir seguro sabiendo que nuestras acciones en el futuro pueden dejar a Ame mejor de lo que ambos lo hemos logrado en este momento ".

"Y qué pasa si siento que la única forma de mejorarlo es quitándote la vida", respondió Mubi, aunque sin ninguna hostilidad real en su voz.

"Si ese es el caso", dijo Konan con calma, "y tienes éxito, entonces imagino que habrá muchas personas que sentirían que soy un tonto por no manejarte de una manera más extrema". Sin embargo, sería usted quien demostró que tenía razón, y entonces se podría argumentar que yo tenía razón al apuntar a usted y su equipo para su eliminación en primer lugar. Mis seguidores, a su vez, se centrarán en eliminarlo, a menos que actúe para eliminarlos primero, y el ciclo continuará. Esta es nuestra oportunidad juntos para romperlo. No te estoy pidiendo que me perdones, o incluso que dejes de odiarme. Pero ... te pido que seas lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar ese odio, para que muera aquí con nosotros ".

"Si te sientes así, ¿por qué no darles a todos los miembros de la resistencia su libertad?

"Porque", respondió Konan mientras volvía a la ventana, "mientras los shinobi vivimos en los extremos de cualquier conflicto político, y como tal manejamos nuestras diferencias ... violentamente". Porque es lo que estamos capacitados para hacer después de todo. Además, si bien estos enfrentamientos a veces pueden afectar a las personas que tenemos la responsabilidad de proteger, los responsables de los bombardeos salieron y atacaron específicamente a esas mismas personas. Va a ser lo suficientemente difícil convencer a la población shinobi para que deje de lado su ira hacia ti y hacia los demás. Sin embargo, estamos acostumbrados, ya que así es como el mundo shinobi ha funcionado durante casi cien años, siendo el enemigo de hoy el aliado de mañana. Sin embargo, la población civil no se ha registrado para eso, y entonces ... creo que es mejor dejar que los tribunales civiles se encarguen de castigar a los que salieron y los atacaron. Esos tribunales ya han emitido un juicio sobre Kandachi y los otros que atrapamos. Pero hubo miembros que solo ahora han sido detenidos, por lo que recibirán las mismas oraciones que él y los demás ".

"Ya veo", respondió Mubi, antes de preguntar: "¿Y qué pasa después de que cumplen su condena?"

"Entonces les extenderé la misma oferta que te tengo a ti".

Eso sorprendió a Mubi, lo que lo llevó a preguntar: "¿No tendrías miedo en el caso de Kandachi de presentar el mismo cáncer que yo?"

"Sí", admitió Konan. "Sin embargo, habrá muchas personas que creen que yo tampoco debería extenderte tal trato a ti. Será usted quien decida quién es el correcto en este caso en particular, tal como lo será para él ". Ella permitió que un poco de acero entrara en su voz cuando dijo: "Además, no tomes mi indulgencia como descuido. Estaré observando, y si parece que estás tratando de venir a mí otra vez. Entonces, serás tratado. Mubi tragó saliva, antes de asentir, lo que la llevó a decir: "Entonces piénsalo y avísame si crees que puedes trabajar conmigo para ayudar a reconstruir a Ame para que sea más fuerte que nunca. Mientras tanto, Fuyou te llevará a algunos cuartos de huéspedes.

Mubi asintió antes de caminar hacia las puertas dobles, pero se detuvo para mirar por última vez cuál había sido el resultado final del odio que albergaba por el actual líder de Ame. Mirando por encima del hombro, pudo ver que Konan también había vuelto a mirar el daño que se había hecho. Comprendiendo que ella también se sentía responsable, también se dio cuenta de que la casi destrucción de Ame realmente había sido puesta en marcha por ambos actuando con años de diferencia, y si uno de ellos hubiera estado dispuesto a actuar de una manera diferente, tal vez podría haber sido evitado Después de todo, aunque podría no ser el caso con él, muchos miembros de la Resistencia tenían miembros de la familia, que si Konan decidiera ejecutarlos, sin duda llegarían a resentirla tanto como, si no más, que sus seres queridos perdidos. .

Él entendió que como las cosas estaban entre ellos, esencialmente se le pedía que renunciara a mucho más que ella. Dado que su rencor contra ella palideció en comparación con el que ella tendría hacia él, pero también se dio cuenta de que ahora habría muchas personas en Ame que sentían lo mismo por él, y ella efectivamente estaría actuando como el escudo para mitigar su propia ira contenida con rectitud. Finalmente, no sabía si la decisión de Konan de perdonarlo y los demás romperían el ciclo como ella parecía esperar. Sin embargo, también llegó a comprender que todo lo que realmente podía hacer era no contribuir a su continuación. Lo que, como la historia reciente acababa de demostrar, podría ser la única decisión difícil que debía tomarse, lo que aseguraba que su hogar nunca más volviera a estar al borde de la aniquilación.

Yamame sintió un escalofrío de terror en su estómago mientras se acercaba a la Sala de Guerra de Darkness Village. Habiendo pasado poco más de una semana desde el ataque a Ame, sabía que los diversos jefes de departamento estaban estudiando todos los aspectos de la operación. El propósito de esto era determinar qué elementos habían funcionado y qué había fallado. Mientras que para Yamane la operación había sido una mezcla, en la propia Aldea Oscura se estaba tratando como una gran victoria.

Ella podía entender por qué lo haría, ya que en esencia se había enfrentado a una aldea menor de shinobi más establecida y había escapado más o menos intacta. Habiendo sacrificado elementos de la fuerza de invasión que sinceramente, siempre se había considerado prescindible. Sin embargo, esa era solo la línea de propaganda que se alimentaba al shinobi de la aldea. Particularmente porque Ame y la Alianza en su mayor parte también habían escapado ilesos.

Yamame, aunque no había sido incluida en ninguna de las reuniones de alto nivel, no tuvo problemas para imaginar que Sasuke en verdad se sentía bastante frustrado con lo que se había logrado. Especialmente porque mientras se informaba que había triunfado sobre su rival, el Jinchuriki de nueve colas. Había escuchado un rumor que sugería que él no había escapado ileso exactamente, y uno de los pilotos de la máquina voladora que lo había extraído de Ame lo había compartido poco después de que el vehículo que transportaba a Sasuke había llegado a un punto de reabastecimiento de combustible en el regreso. viaje a la Oscuridad, que el líder de la aldea había parecido un cadáver ambulante en su mayor parte después de la batalla. La razón por la que se había acercado al hombre en primer lugar se debía a que varios miembros de Root habían escoltado rápidamente a un Sasuke envuelto fuera de la nave casi tan pronto como aterrizó. esperaba saber que el Uchiha había sido debilitado una vez más para poder vengar a Iruka. Sin embargo, la idea de hacerlo no parecía llenarla de la misma necesidad apremiante que había sentido cuando llegó por primera vez a la aldea. Sin embargo, cuando Sasuke había emergido unas horas más tarde para alabar a sus fuerzas, ella había descartado la historia del piloto como si estuviera confundiendo alguna forma de batalla del Uchiha como un estado debilitado.

Sin embargo, en el tiempo transcurrido desde que comenzó a sospechar que no había sido así, ya que no había podido localizar al piloto ni a ninguno de los miembros de la tripulación que habían estado a bordo de esa nave en particular. Yamame había investigado un poco las habilidades del cuerpo que Sasuke había llegado a poseer, sospechaba que la tripulación desaparecida y la apariencia saludable de Sasuke cuando se había dirigido a sus fuerzas probablemente estaban vinculados.

Por eso, una parte del temor que se estaba acumulando en su intestino se debía a la preocupación de que alguien pudiera haberla notado hablando con el piloto. Pero, incluso si nadie lo hubiera hecho, sabía que eso no significaba que estaba exactamente libre del peligro de ser absorbida por el líder de la Oscuridad para reemplazar la masa genética que había perdido en su última batalla. Porque, mientras la mayor parte de la aldea Darkness estaba operando bajo el supuesto de que la batalla había sido una gran victoria. Sabía que había fuerzas dentro de la Tierra de los Cuervos que estaban bastante furiosas por el ataque, incluso teniendo lugar en primer lugar. El más ruidoso es el líder de las fuerzas Samurai de la Tierra de los Cuervos, el general Budo.

No es un desarrollo terriblemente sorprendente, ya que Yamame se enteró de que el General había estado en contra de la fundación de Darkness Village desde el momento en que se anunció. Por lo tanto, con él pudiendo señalar el hecho de que no solo Konan todavía estaba en el poder, sino que los clientes que habían contratado a la aldea Darkness en primer lugar habían sido capturados. Además, debido al momento del ataque, los líderes que formaron la Alianza Shinobi estaban pidiendo que se entregara a Sasuke para enfrentar la justicia, no solo por el ataque, sino que también usaban un Jutsu prohibido para tratar de destruir Rain Village. Como tal, Budo estaba ejerciendo una increíble cantidad de presión política para convencer al Emperador de que hiciera exactamente eso.

Sin embargo, el Niño Emperador de la Tierra de los Cuervos hasta ahora había rechazado la exigencia de su general de que le dieran a la alianza lo que deseaban. Principalmente ya que estaba claro para todos que el verdadero poder detrás del trono era el Primer Ministro Honesto, y como él había invitado a Sasuke a establecer una aldea en primer lugar, no estaba dispuesto a volverse contra su aliado solo todavía. Particularmente, ya que Honest casi parecía complacido por el caos que el ataque de Sasuke había causado en todo el Mundo Shinobi. Debido no solo a la forma en que el ataque había sido posible, sino a cómo la incipiente aldea había demostrado que se lo tomaría en serio. Yamane no estaba segura de cómo los otros dos estados miembros de Samurai de la alianza Three Blade estaban tomando el desarrollo, pero sospechaba que a Honest no le importaba,

Sin embargo, eso no significaba que Darkness Village no ofreciera algún chivo expiatorio para culpar lo relativamente poco que se logró, a pesar de la "Gran Victoria", como Sasuke lo había proclamado. Al quedar claro que, al menos, Ame había esperado que ocurriera una pelea de algún tipo durante la Ceremonia de Akatsuki. Yamame temía que la convirtieran en chivo expiatorio, ya que aunque el Raikage había actuado como ella esperaba, el hecho de que lo hiciera no cumplió exactamente el caos con las fuerzas defensoras de Ame que ella había prometido que lo haría.

Al acercarse a las puertas de la cámara de guerra de la Aldea Oscura, uno de los guardias la saludó diciéndole: "Puedes entrar".

Al atravesarlos, Yamame descubrió que los escritorios en forma de media luna que la última vez se habían conectado entre sí para formar uno circular más grande, se habían separado en cinco porciones diferentes. Con cada porción, pero una, ocupada por uno de los jefes de departamento del pueblo, así como uno o dos ayudantes. Con ellos todavía dispuestos en círculo y, a pesar del escritorio vacío que sospechaba que era donde se habría sentado el jefe médico si se hubiera molestado en mostrar, Yamame sospechaba que le pedirían que se parara en el centro de la formación, así que se dirigió hacia el centro. con la mayor confianza que pudo. Levantando un puño contra su pecho, se inclinó profundamente en la cintura y preguntó: "Me convocaste, Lord Sasuke".

Sasuke inclinó la cabeza, pero fue la mujer sentada a su lado y quien se puso de pie repentinamente mientras informaba a Yamame: "A pesar de nuestra gran victoria sobre Ame, algunos aspectos del plan no cumplieron con las promesas hechas y el propósito de esto tribunal es llegar al fondo de por qué. Además de asignar la culpa adecuada a esas partes ". Cuando terminó su declaración y Tamaki se sentó, envió una mirada puntiaguda hacia Mizuki que sorprendió a Yamame.

El ex Kiri-nin no estaba seguro de qué exactamente la mujer que muchos asumieron que era el problema del amante de Sasuke era con el jefe de inteligencia de la aldea de la Oscuridad. Pero sospechaba que podría estar relacionado con un rumor de que Tamaki había sufrido la misma transformación de Animal Curse Mark que Mizuki. Sin embargo, sea cual sea la razón, Yamame sospechaba que, dependiendo de cómo fuera la audiencia, podría terminar pagando el precio por la irritación que sentía la mujer hacia el hombre musculoso de pelo blanco, que simplemente sonrió en respuesta a la mirada aguda. él había recibido. Si la aparente actitud despreocupada de Mizuki se debía a que tenía confianza en su capacidad para responder bien a las próximas preguntas, o simplemente estaba seguro de que escaparía de tener la culpa, ya que la dejaría como el chivo expiatorio por ello,

Por lo tanto, ella endureció su columna vertebral como Udon, las Fuerzas Raíces de la aldea del Líder de la Oscuridad dijeron: "Como bien saben, Ame estaba mejor prepagada para nuestro ataque de lo que anticipamos, particularmente porque pudieron teletransportar a sus civiles a un lugar seguro". así como asistencia asegurada de fuentes inusuales para ayudar en la defensa de Ame. Algunos han sugerido que la razón por la que llegaron a sospechar el ataque fue la repentina inversión del Raikage en su decisión de no asistir a la ceremonia ".

Sin embargo, a Yamame le resultó fácil asignar la culpa de la sugerencia de que el aspecto del plan que ella había sugerido sería culpable de dar a conocer la alianza a los pies de Tamaki. Encontró que la propuesta tenía al menos otro respaldo ya que Suigetsu dijo desde una mesa detrás de ella: "El Raikage es un terco bastardo de todo lo que he escuchado". Por supuesto, su decisión de venir los alertaría, o al menos los haría sospechar que estaba tramando algo ".

Yamame no se molestó en volverse hacia las fuerzas estándar del Líder de la Oscuridad. En cambio, mantuvo su mirada en Sasuke, molestando a la mujer sentada a su lado, mientras trataba de dar una idea de lo que pensaba el líder de Darkness Village. Resultó casi imposible, pero ella tuvo la sensación de que él no estaba tan convencido con la teoría como su Comandante Jounin. Su mirada se dirigió a Mizuki, quien parecía tan relajado como siempre, y comenzó a sospechar que la razón era porque, a diferencia de Tamaki y Suigetsu, quienes probablemente respaldaron la teoría que acababa de mencionar, estaba lo suficientemente experimentado como para ver las fallas. Cambiando su enfoque a Udon, no estaba sorprendida de que tampoco pudiera leerlo, pero nuevamente creía que el Comandante Raíz tampoco lo apoyaba.

Confiando en que, al menos, que sería capaz de defenderse fácilmente de la acusación de que su contribución al plan había resultado en la resistencia más rígida que habían experimentado, descubrió que era solo una cuestión de cuán duro debía hacer retroceder . Decidiendo que era mejor hacerse un nombre, dijo: "Supongo que puedo entender por qué algunos de los menos… experimentados entre nosotros creerían eso. Sin embargo, si tuviera que criticar algo por la preparación de la Alianza para nosotros. Diría que fue el resultado de la necesidad de Lord Sasuke de mezclar su deseo personal de lastimar al jinchuriki de nueve colas con los objetivos de la operación anterior en la Prisión de Máxima Seguridad de Leaf ".

Detrás de ella, Suigetsu había estado a punto de responder a su insulto apenas disimulado, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que ella estaba culpando a Sasuke. Mientras Udon seguía siendo tan difícil de leer como siempre, incluso Mizuki se puso un poco pálida como si esperara que de repente estallara en llamas. Una llama que era fácil de escuchar en la voz de Tamaki mientras se ponía de pie, mientras gritaba: "¡Eres una puta desagradecida! Es gracias a Lord Sasuke que ahora eres libre en lugar de ... "

Sin embargo, Sasuke hizo que se detuviera abruptamente cuando dijo uniformemente:" Explícate ".

Tamaki retomó su asiento, cuando Yamame dejó escapar un suspiro que no se había dado cuenta de que había estado conteniendo. Sabiendo que ahora estaba completamente comprometida, hizo exactamente eso cuando declaró: "El Raikage anunció su decisión de asistir a la ceremonia solo unos días antes. Si bien eso podría no excluir que su decisión podría haber ayudado a señalarnos atacar a Ame durante la ceremonia. Muchas de las defensas que Ame había puesto en práctica habrían requerido mucho más de unos pocos días de aviso previo. Para empezar, nunca he oído hablar de un jutsu de teletransportación lo suficientemente potente como para teletransportar a la población de una ciudad entera. Sin mencionar, desarrollar uno que fuera lo suficientemente selectivo como para dejar a los defensores en su lugar. Luego aparecieron las mujeres que trabajan para la Great Tree Shipping Company. Si bien sabemos que la compañía ha trabajado con The Leaf varias veces en el pasado, incluida la interrupción de la operación de recolección de suministros que Lord Mizuki había establecido en la Tierra de los Arrozales. Me imagino que no solo podría comprometer a las mujeres a las que generalmente acusa de proteger sus envíos más valiosos durante la noche, lo que significa que esas mujeres probablemente completaron lentamente sus tareas antes de mudarse a Ame. Esto les permitió hacerlo, con una cantidad mínima de interrupción en los negocios de la Compañía, y sirvió para que fuera más difícil detectar el hecho de que Ame de repente tenía casi una docena más de defensores de nivel S ". lo que significa que esas mujeres probablemente completaron lentamente sus tareas antes de mudarse a Ame. Esto les permitió hacerlo, con una cantidad mínima de interrupción en los negocios de la Compañía, y sirvió para que fuera más difícil detectar el hecho de que Ame de repente tenía casi una docena más de defensores de nivel S ". lo que significa que esas mujeres probablemente completaron lentamente sus tareas antes de mudarse a Ame. Esto les permitió hacerlo, con una cantidad mínima de interrupción en los negocios de la Compañía, y sirvió para que fuera más difícil detectar el hecho de que Ame de repente tenía casi una docena más de defensores de nivel S ".

Udon inclinó la cabeza en acuerdo, antes de decir: "Esos son excelentes puntos de por qué la asistencia del Raikage probablemente no fue cuando comenzaron a hacer estos preparativos. Sin embargo, acusaste que su llegada a sospechar que nuestro ataque fue debido a un deseo de vincular lastimar a Naruto Uzumaki con nuestros objetivos en la prisión. De eso no he escuchado ninguna evidencia. Tal vez, tu deseo de echarle la culpa a Lord Sasuke se debe a un afecto persistente por Iruka.

Yamame frunció el ceño y respondió: "No negaré que sentía algo de afecto por Iruka". Después de todo, él me iba a dar mi libertad, como bien sabes. Pero ahora tengo eso, y no veo ninguna razón para tirarlo sobre un hombre muerto. Una parte de Yamame se sorprendió al descubrir que, incluso mientras les decía que evitaran que la acusación de Udon se quedara, descubría que sus palabras tenían mucha verdad en ellos. Después de todo, con el paso del tiempo, y su ira por la muerte de Iruka disminuyendo, estaba descubriendo que había logrado todo lo que Iruka le había prometido, y más. Además, si jugaba bien sus cartas, podría convertirse en una jugadora poderosa en una aldea que estaba preparada para convertirse en una fuerza importante en el Mundo Shinobi. De acuerdo, una parte de ella estaba disgustada consigo misma por incluso considerar abandonar su búsqueda para vengar a Iruka. Todavía,

Centrándose en Sasuke, quien permaneció ilegible, continuó: "Entiendo que el verdadero objetivo de la redada en la prisión no era liberarnos a los prisioneros regulares, sino a los que habían estado encerrados en el ala de la EM. En verdad, sospecho que el verdadero objetivo de toda la operación en general fue algo completamente diferente, con la incursión en la prisión probablemente por el bien de Lord Suigetsu y Lord Udon ". Yamame sabía que había dado en el clavo, ya que incluso Udon dejó que la máscara ilegible que él llamó una cara se deslizara por un momento, ya que estaba segura de que no se había registrado ningún aspecto del verdadero objetivo de la operación. Segura de lo que fuera esa parte del plan, había estado vinculada al estado debilitado de Sasuke del que había sido testigo cuando llegó por primera vez a la Oscuridad, dijo: "Creo que la parte no revelada del plan probablemente habría requerido que Lord Sasuke al menos revelara su participación hasta cierto punto. Pero, al vincularlo con la Redada de la Prisión, lo que imagino que solo se hizo para que Lord Sasuke pudiera matar a Iruka, y dejar en claro que estaba involucrado para lastimar a Uzumaki. Sirvió para alertar a la Alianza de que algo más grande está en proceso. Lo que, como Uzumaki iba a asistir a la Ceremonia de Reforma de Akatsuki, hizo que fuera más probable que fuera el objetivo ".

"Sin embargo, no tendrían ninguna razón para sospechar que habríamos apuntado específicamente a Ame", respondió Tamaki.

"¿No lo harían ellos?" Yamame respondió sin inmutarse por el estallido. "No atacas las instalaciones carcelarias de una aldea importante para liberar a los prisioneros de la bondad de tu corazón. No, a menos que tenga planes de usarlos de alguna manera. Sin mencionar que, debido a la interferencia de la Hoja en la operación de Lord Mizuki, sabían que alguien estaba reuniendo suministros para un propósito desconocido. Entonces, al darse cuenta de que alguien estaba reuniendo suministros para equipar a una fuerza desconocida, y una redada en la prisión que abastecería a dicha fuerza con cuerpos, ¿por qué la Alianza no sospecha que se está gestando un ataque?

Mizuki decidió intervenir, como dijo: "También hay que considerar la cuestión de la escalada. Lo cual se debía a que sabían que estábamos vinculados al ataque de la Prisión, si íbamos a mostrar la fuerza que estábamos reuniendo de manera espectacular, entonces necesitábamos golpear un objetivo más grande. No se habrían vuelto mucho más grandiosos que la Ceremonia Akatsuki, por lo que incluso si no estuvieran cien por ciento seguros de que vendríamos. Realmente no perdieron nada al prepararse como si fuéramos nosotros ".

Mizuki miró a Sasuke, probablemente esperando algún tipo de respuesta, pero el Uchiha se levantó de su asiento. Luego comenzó a acercarse a Yamame, quien de repente sintió como si la gravedad de la Tierra se hubiera cuadruplicado en fuerza, ya que le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantenerse en pie. Cuando el Uchiha se acercó a ella, ella quiso correr gritando de él, ya que sentía como si él fuera un shingami que venía por ella. El Uchiha se detuvo a centímetros de ella, con sus ojos negros clavados en los de ella, y cómo se sintió su alma antes de decir con calma: "¿Me tienes miedo?"

"Sí", respondió Yamame con un gemido, y de repente la presión se fue, causando que cayera de rodillas.

Sasuke luego miró hacia Mizuki cuando dijo: "Ahora es la segunda al mando del Departamento de Inteligencia". Luego comenzó a pasar junto a ella, pero antes de abandonar el círculo de escritorios se detuvo para agregar: "Suigetsu, Tamaki, sería bueno que ustedes dos comenzaran a mirar debajo de debajo. Recuerda, esta aldea solo tolera al ser digno en puestos de mando ".

Luego, la Uchiha salió de la habitación, dejando a Yamame bastante sorprendida por lo que había sucedido teniendo en cuenta los temores que tenía al entrar. Poniéndose de pie, se dio cuenta de que estaba recibiendo una mirada de Tamaki, quien rápidamente se fue después del Uchiha. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Suigetsu no parecía tan molesto por la reprimenda de Sasuke mientras se dirigía hacia la salida junto con Udon y los demás. Volviendo a ponerse de pie, Yamame sonrió cuando Mizuki se unió a ella y le dijo: "Jodeme, por un momento pensé que estabas muerto. Se necesitaron bolas para decirle al intrépido líder que era su propia venganza lo que probablemente los alertó. Aún así, es posible que desee asegurarse de nunca compartir tales observaciones fuera de estos muros ".

Yamame asintió, ya que era consciente de que la tripulación desaparecida de VTOL probablemente había cometido un error, sin mencionar que posiblemente había visto que Uzumaki probablemente había lastimado al Uchiha tanto como se informaba que Sasuke lo había lastimado. Sin embargo, si bien el entorno en el que se encontraba estaba preocupado, también descubría que su sobresaliente en ese momento estaba amortiguando aún más su deseo de vengar la muerte de Iruka. Después de todo, había sido su esfuerzo en su programa de recuperación lo que había decidido recompensar, probablemente para justificar el esfuerzo que estaba gastando. Al igual que en la actualidad, fueron sus esfuerzos en el Programa Shinobi de Darkness Village los que ahora estaban siendo recompensados, que teniendo en cuenta que acababa de ser ascendida a segunda a cargo de un departamento importante, realmente se preguntaba por qué debería tirarlo a la memoria de un hombre que finalmente no había cumplido lo que había prometido. Aún así, cuando comenzó a seguir a Mizuki, no pudo explicar por qué fue que a pesar del orgullo que sentía al reconocer su talento, el reconocimiento se sentía vacío en comparación con las veces que había recibido un simple " Bien hecho ", o asentir con la cabeza del instructor cuando ella había respondido alguna pregunta que se le había hecho durante una de sus lecciones.

Para Naruto, se sentía como si hubiera estado corriendo a través de un vacío negro durante un período de tiempo incalculable, que apenas comenzaba a ceder a medida que los bordes de la oscuridad ante él eran reconstruidos por la luz. Cuando la luz comenzó a desvanecer la oscuridad, como un sol naciente, se hizo más consciente de su entorno y se dio cuenta de que estaba acostado en una cama cómoda. Sentía que no estaba solo y podía sentir que una de las personas con él se inclinaba sobre él con una mano flotando sobre su pecho. Cuando sus sentidos se agudizaron, sospechó que la persona que estaba sobre él era una mujer, ya que podía oler un perfume que salía de su piel. Aunque agradable, no podía ubicarlo como ninguna de las marcas preferidas por sus amantes, aunque sospechaba que provenía de Suna ya que su aroma era ligero.

Como resultado, sospechaba que todavía podría estar en Suna, lo que hizo que su mente llenara la oscuridad restante que lo rodeaba con recuerdos del conflicto en Ame, y su intento de salvar a la kunoichi en la que Fury había sido sellado. Al darse cuenta de la luz filtrarse en el mundo oscuro fue solo porque sus ojos luchaban por abrirse, se concentró en la tarea y casi inmediatamente se arrepintió porque su mundo estaba lleno de una luz blanca cegadora. Mientras se desvanecía, se encontró mirando a una atractiva mujer de cabello largo y castaño con ojos combinados, vestida de blanco, y aunque golpeado con una sensación de familiaridad, no podía entender por qué.

La mujer le dedicó una sonrisa suave, antes de decir amablemente: "Bienvenido de nuevo".

Naruto intentó responder con una pregunta para confirmar su ubicación, pero solo logró pronunciar algunas palabras. La mujer sonrió mientras respondía como si lo entendiera mientras vertía agua en un vaso de una jarra: "Actualmente estás en el Hidden Oasis Inn. Te trajeron aquí después de que una caravana local te encontró a ti y a una kunoichi en el desierto cuando fueron a investigar una gran explosión. También habíamos enviado personas para investigar, wjp se reunió con ellos cuando venían aquí ".

La mujer le entregó el vaso que Naruto bebió con sed, como si fuera el primero en mucho tiempo. Pero, inmediatamente preguntó: "La mujer es ella ..."

"La han tomado prisionera", respondió la señora, "mientras nuestra partida de búsqueda se dirigía al sitio de la explosión, recibimos la noticia de Ame de que probablemente te habías teletransportado aquí con ella, así que sabía de su participación en el ataque. No es que ella hubiera estado en condiciones de escapar ...

Un golpe en la puerta hizo que la mujer se detuviera, lo que llevó a Naruto a fruncir el ceño preguntándose qué había querido decir y si estaba relacionado con por qué se sentía tan cálido y rígido. Sin esperar una respuesta de los ocupantes de la habitación, la puerta se abrió revelando Pakura. Los ojos de la kunoichi rápidamente reflejaron su felicidad, y pensó que ella podría cruzar la habitación. Pero, rápidamente se contuvo mientras enviaba una rápida mirada al otro ocupante de la habitación. Ella le sonrió a la mujer, pero Naruto pensó que notó cierta inquietud en su amante como si no estuviera seguro de cómo comportarse en presencia de la otra mujer. Sin embargo, rápidamente se centró en él para decirle: "Naruto ... es bueno ver que finalmente estás despierto".

Naruto luchó para sentarse, y cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo debajo de la sábana que lo cubría, así que volvió a acomodarse. Suspiró cuando el pequeño esfuerzo lo dejó con un hormigueo de incomodidad por los músculos que habían permanecido estacionados por demasiado tiempo, así que respondió: "Gracias Pakura. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera?

Su rostro reflejaba algo de la preocupación que él imaginaba que ella había sentido durante el tiempo, ya que casi gritaba: "¡Demasiado tiempo!" Pero, solo dejó que algo de eso teñiera su voz cuando dijo: "Casi una semana y media".

Naruto no pudo evitar la sorpresa que apareció en su rostro. Creció un poco más, como dijo la otra mujer presente: "Para ser sincera, estoy bastante sorprendida de verte tan pronto".

Centrándose en la mujer, nuevamente le llamó la atención la sensación de que debería conocerla. Pakura, capaz de leer la confusión de su amante ante la presencia de la mujer, dijo: "Naruto, este es Ameno. Ella es la directora del programa médico de Suna y miembro del Consejo Shinobi ".

Naruto inclinó la cabeza y dijo: "Es un placer conocerla, Lady Ameno. Aunque, preferiría que fuera bajo diferentes circunstancias ".

"Me lo imagino", dijo Ameno con una sonrisa cortés.

"Aún así, ya que estás aquí, es seguro asumir que había algo mal en mí que valía la pena mirar. Entonces, ¿por qué no estoy en el hospital?

Ameno lanzó una mirada hacia Pakura, y para Naruto parecía casi anhelante. Sospechaba que su amante lo sentía a pesar de que ella se había centrado en él como su incomodidad, aunque bien enmascarado, reapareció momentáneamente, y sospechó que probablemente era el resultado de su presencia. O más exactamente, su presencia con Ameno allí. Aunque, sin saber por qué, tuvo la sensación de que Pakura estaba actuando un poco como un cónyuge que había engañado, y ahora se encontraba en la misma habitación con su pareja y con la que había engañado. La mirada de Ameno se desvió hacia él, y sospechó que ella también sentía que algo andaba mal con la mujer de cabello verde. Sin embargo, en lugar de comentar, respondió a su pregunta y explicó: "Pakura sintió que probablemente te sentirías más cómodo aquí mientras te recuperas,

Naruto se rió entre dientes, aunque sin mucha alegría, ya que la mirada del médico se endureció hacia él como resultado. "Entonces, ¿qué me pasaba?", Preguntó acercándose una mano a la barbilla mientras se frotaba el rastrojo. "¿Está relacionado con por qué me siento tan sonrojado?"

Asintiendo con la cabeza el Doctor Suna explicó: "Sí, aunque ya has pasado por lo peor. Has sufrido una puntuación extrema en tus caminos de chakra ".

Naruto le dirigió una mirada en blanco, por lo que Pakura intervino: "Básicamente, debido a cómo probablemente absorbiste una sobreabundancia de Chakra de Hotaru para evitar que desatara Furia. Tomó más chakra del que podía manejar con seguridad, lo que hizo que sus vías se agrandaran y, como resultado, aparecieron grietas en miniatura. Es un fenómeno que es más común cuando las personas intentaron sellar Bijuu en adultos ".

Asintiendo con la cabeza, comprendió que era en esencia lo que Mito había sufrido cuando había sellado a Kiyomi dentro de sí misma. Recordando cómo había pasado meses acostada en la cama con fiebre, dijo: "En general, no puede ser tan malo, ¿verdad? De lo contrario, estaría en el hospital a pesar de lo que sucedió durante mi última visita ".

Ameno negó con la cabeza mientras decía: "En cuestión de palabras, eso es correcto. Aunque, sospecho que si no hubieras sido el jinchuriki de las nueve colas, y no hubieras terminado de pelear en una batalla durante la mayor parte del día, incluso hubieras muerto ".

"Entonces, ¿qué pasa con la mujer ... Hotaru?" Preguntó Naruto preocupado, "Si hubiera sido tan desastroso para mí, ¿va a estar bien?"

Ameno lo miró con genuina sorpresa dónde estaban sus pensamientos, mientras Pakura lo favorecía con una suave sonrisa. Al recuperar su comportamiento, la mujer de cabello castaño respondió: "Definitivamente está peor, y probablemente tendrá fiebre por unas pocas semanas más. Pero, supongo que uno de los propósitos del sello que se había implantado en su espalda era ampliar lentamente sus caminos de chakra. Lo más probable es que pueda hacer una explosión más grande. Debido a esto y a que todavía está en una pieza, sospecho que se recuperará por completo ".

Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, antes de decir genuinamente: "Eso es bueno". Dirigiendo sus pensamientos a su propia situación, preguntó: "¿Puedo suponer que lo mismo es cierto para mí?"

La cara de Ameno volvió a reflejar su sorpresa ante la preocupación de Naruto por un enemigo, pero ella lo escondió antes de responder: "Sí, aunque deberías abstenerte de usar cualquier chakra en las próximas semanas, y por abstenerse, quiero decir que no lo uses bajo ninguna circunstancias. Es la única forma en que la puntuación va a sanar ".

"Odio preguntar", dijo Naruto sonando un poco nervioso, "Pero, estaré lo suficientemente bien para cuando comiencen los exámenes de Chunin".

Pakura se rió cuando dijo: "¿Cómo sé que esa sería tu primera pregunta después de escuchar el diagnóstico?"

Naruto también se rió entre dientes, antes de decir: "Técnicamente no fue mi primera pregunta". Pakura le sonrió y agregó: "En cuanto a cómo imaginé que sabías que iba a surgir. Bueno, tal vez porque no ha habido uno desde hace unos años, y realmente odiaría que me dejaran fuera ...

"Porque no podías evitar tratar de ser un maldito héroe", dijo Pakura con dureza cuando desapareció el humor que había mostrado unos segundos antes. Aunque, Naruto parecía haber esperado su arrebato repentino, probablemente sabiendo que algunos de sus amantes tenían opiniones similares sobre su última decisión imprudente, se dio cuenta de que Ameno se había sorprendido por la dureza de la reprimenda de Pakura.

Naruto podía decir que su amante no estaba seguro de cómo explicar su respuesta emocional, por lo que le quitó el foco de atención mientras explicaba: "Sé que fue imprudente de mi parte. Pero, después de leer su archivo ... no podía dejarla morir. Parece que perdió a su mentor y dejó que su ira la controlara.

Pakura se cruzó de brazos y aún sonando molesto, dijo: "¿Y qué? Estás diciendo que ella es la próxima Sasuke. ¿Esperas salvarla de su propia oscuridad? Intentó suicidarse mientras intentaba nivelar una ciudad.

Naruto suspiró, antes de responder: "Honestamente, no pensé tan lejos. Estaba pensando que si pudiera salvarle la vida, probablemente debería intentarlo ".

Ameno asintió, antes de decir: "Un buen sentimiento, aunque estoy seguro de que hay fiestas que lo hubieran encontrado mejor si hubiera muerto. Al menos ese fue el caso al principio. Naruto la miró confundido, pero en lugar de dar más detalles, dijo: "Sin embargo, en lo que respecta a su recuperación, mientras que probablemente estará cerca. Siempre que no empeore su condición mediante el uso de chakra, el daño debería estar curado para cuando comiencen los exámenes. Bueno, si hay exámenes, eso es. Sin embargo, de nuevo en lugar de explicar, ella dijo: "Me iré ahora. Volveré en unos días para ver cómo progresa su recuperación.

Naruto asintió, pero pudo ver que Ameno ya había cambiado su enfoque hacia Pakura. Una vez más, su amante parecía nervioso, y notó que el médico Suna también exhibía signos similares, aunque el suyo parecía provenir de un lugar de preocupación. Al mirar a las dos mujeres, tuvo la sensación de que Ameno no estaba seguro de cómo separarse de su compañera Suna-nin como si algo hubiera sucedido recientemente que hubiera cambiado la relación entre ellas o amenazado. Después de un momento de búsqueda, el médico finalmente dijo: "Pakura, ¿crees que podemos hablar en privado?"

Pakura se mordió el labio, pero rápidamente respondió: "Déjame atrapar a Naruto con algunas de las cosas que pasaste por alto. Podemos reunirnos en unos días después de la próxima reunión del consejo, como de costumbre ".

Ameno asintió con aspecto de alivio y aún más nervioso, antes de decir: "Claro, suena bien". Centrándose de nuevo en Naruto, dijo: "Fue un placer conocerte oficialmente". Antes de salir rápidamente de la habitación.

Pakura observó al doctor irse y mantuvo la mirada en la puerta ya que imaginaba que su amante definitivamente tenía algunas preguntas sobre su comportamiento. Lo cual después de varios momentos de su negativa a volverse hacia él, le hizo preguntar: "¿Pasó algo entre tú y ella?"

La mujer de cabello verde, tensa antes de suspirar, respondió: "Sí ... me besó". Naruto miró su espalda con las cejas arqueadas por la confusión al darse cuenta de que a ella le preocupaba cómo reaccionaría. Pero, después de haberla visto besándose con muchos de sus otros amantes mientras lo compartían, su comportamiento actual lo hizo reír. Lo que hizo que Pakura girara sobre él cuando dijo: "No es gracioso, especialmente porque es tu culpa". Naruto no pudo evitar reírse más fuerte, haciéndola fruncir el ceño cuando dijo: "¿No te das cuenta de que me he estado rompiendo por esto".

Al ver que su amante hablaba en serio, se calmó y preguntó: "¿Creías que estaría molesto?"

"No lo sé", admitió mientras se movía para sentarse junto a él al lado de la cama, "pero, como sucedió justo antes de que Ame fuera atacada, se sintió un poco como si hubiera hecho trampa ya que no lo mencioné a ti antes Además, le diste una paliza a ese Inuzuka por hacer un movimiento sobre Hana.

Naruto negó con la cabeza, antes de sonreír a su amante, "Que te sientas así es por eso que no puedo estar molesto. Pasaron muchas cosas, así que puedo entender por qué te lo guardaste para ti. Además, Koreshige lo hizo venir. Su enfoque se dirigió a la puerta que el médico de kunoichi había dejado antes de agregar, "Aún así, supongo que la semana pasada también fue dura para ella". Pakura sonrió en la parte posterior de la cabeza de su amante, ya que podía sentir que realmente estaba simpatizando con lo que Ameno probablemente estaba sintiendo, especialmente cuando supuso con precisión: "Supongo que después del beso, le dijiste que no estabas segura de cómo sentía y necesitaba algo de tiempo para procesarlo ". Él giró su mirada de ojos azules hacia ella, y tomó su mano mientras agregaba, "Debieron haber sido difíciles para los dos. Especialmente con ella viniendo a verme.

Pakura tomó su mano de la de él, mientras cruzaba los brazos para preguntar: "¿Y por qué crees que me encuentro en esta situación?"

"Porque querías expandir tu círculo de amigos". Naruto respondió bromeando.

Pakura no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, a pesar de tratar de seguir molesto con él. Inclinándose hacia adelante, agarró la polla flácida de Naruto a través de la sábana que la cubría y comenzó a acariciarla diciendo: "Supongo que eso es cierto en una forma de hablar. Si al expandir mi círculo de amigos, te refieres a presentarle a otra mujer el placer de unirse a nuestra Familia ".

Naruto se estremeció cuando su pene se hizo más duro, y la cabeza se asomó por debajo de las sábanas de seda. Centrándose en su amante, preguntó: "Pensé que me ibas a contar lo que me había perdido la semana pasada".

Pakura soltó su polla permitiendo que se enderezara, y luego agarró la barra ahora descubierta cuando dijo: "Todo a su debido tiempo. Pero, primero creo que ya es hora de que me llenes.

Aunque siempre ansioso por hacerlo, Naruto preguntó: "¿No fueron las órdenes del médico que lo tomé con calma?"

Pakura se lamió los labios antes de bajar la cara hacia la polla de su amante, luego giró la lengua alrededor de su cabeza y él gimió, y en ese momento respondió: "Dijo, sin usar chakra. Entonces, eso significa que no hay clones alimentados por orgías. Pero, no me estás diciendo que no eres lo suficientemente hombre como para manejarme uno a uno sin tu bolsa de trucos con chakra, ¿verdad?

Naruto no respondió cuando Pakura envolvió sus labios alrededor de su polla, haciéndole agarrar el gran moño en la parte posterior de su cabeza cuando ella comenzó a balancearse sobre su vara. Él gimió cuando ella comenzó a acariciar la parte de él que no podía tragar cómodamente, y para su sorpresa, casi de inmediato sintió ganas de correrse. Atribuyéndolo a que probablemente no lo había hecho en poco menos de dos semanas, se encogió de hombros mentalmente porque creía que si algo angustioso hubiera requerido su atención inmediata, Pakura ya lo habría informado.

Intentó sentarse, pero ella rápidamente colocó una mano sobre su pecho para mantenerlo sobre su espalda. Luego dejó que su polla se deslizara de sus labios con un pop húmedo cuando dijo: "No nos dejemos llevar. Todavía deberías tomártelo con calma.

"Me estás enviando una señal mixta aquí", bromeó Naruto cuando Pakura se enderezó y comenzó a empujar los pantalones cortos violetas que llevaba en las piernas, "No es de extrañar que Ameno esté confundido sobre tus intenciones"

Los pantalones cortos de Pakura cayeron al suelo cuando ella respondió: "Entonces solo recuéstate y déjame aclarar mis intenciones". Naruto cumplió con su pedido, mientras ella se subía a la cama para sentarse a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Donde luego agarró su vara, que acarició mientras la guiaba hacia su coño goteando y esperando. Ambos temblaron cuando ella deslizó su cabeza contra su entrada. Al encontrarse con los ojos de su amante, la mujer de cabello verde dejó escapar un fuerte gemido cuando su polla se deslizó dentro de ella, que se hizo más profunda a medida que se deslizó por su longitud hasta que se presionó contra su vientre.

Ella colocó sus manos sobre su pecho y se tomó un momento para saborear que estaba conectado físicamente con Naruto nuevamente, sintiendo como si una pieza faltante de ella hubiera regresado, antes de decir: "No sabes lo difícil que fue para mí esperar que te despiertes ". Comenzó a mover sus caderas de un lado a otro y gimió mientras agregaba: "Dioses, es tan difícil ..." Naruto sonrió pensando que ya no estaba hablando de su espera, que estaba llegando a su fin, y recibió confirmación cuando dijo sin aliento mientras se movía más rápido y más rápido. más rápido, "... y grande".

No del todo acostumbrado a ser solo un participante pasivo, y a pesar de estar rígido en más lugares de los que Pakura estaba montando, él extendió la mano para comenzar a acariciar sus pechos a través de su camisa. Ella gimió apreciativamente cuando él comenzó a burlarse de sus protuberancias endurecidas a través del material, y deseando sentir su calor directamente, extendió la mano detrás de ella para desatar el broche detrás de su cuello. Una vez suelta, su camisa comenzó a caerse, lo que provocó que Naruto le quitara las manos, pero una vez que sus tetas quedaron expuestas, la vista le proporcionó la motivación para sentarse y apretar su boca alrededor de una de sus protuberancias endurecidas mientras masajeaba la otra teta en Su mano.

Pakura arrulló alegremente mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de la cabeza de su amante para jalarlo más firmemente contra el pecho que estaba chupando, y comenzó a trabajar sus caderas frenéticamente para rascar la picazón que se acumulaba dentro de ella. Naruto gimió causando escalofríos que la atravesaron, y bajando por su columna vertebral haciendo que su placer se intensificara. Lo cual se disparó nuevamente, cuando él cambió a su otro seno y comenzó a enrollar su lengua alrededor de su pezón antes de prenderse.

A medida que la polla enterrada dentro de ella se acercaba cada vez más para finalmente aliviar el picor, se encontró frente a la difícil decisión de retroceder para prolongar el momento o presionar hacia adelante para encontrar alivio. Aunque una parte de ella quería prolongar el momento, Naruto retiró la boca de su teta para decir: "Yo ... estoy en mi límite".

Pakura se sorprendió bastante al principio, ya que sabía que él tendía a ser el que sobrevivía a sus amantes para satisfacer a las muchas mujeres que compartían su cama, pero reconoció que la larga siesta de su amante también había sido el período más largo sin él. cierto alivio desde la primera vez que abrió el pergamino que contenía los secretos del Toque de enlace y tentación. También sintió una pizca de emoción por lo grande que sería su recompensa, y se preguntó si debería quedarse o ingerir la cremosa bondad por vía oral. Sin embargo, la decisión fue eliminada de ella cuando las manos de Naruto se estiraron detrás de ella para apretarle los hombros y enterró su vara completamente dentro de ella.

Los ojos de Pakura se abrieron de par en par cuando su útero se llenó repentinamente de capacidad y algo más, y mientras gritaba su liberación hacia los cielos, se alegró de que su amante la sostuviera con tanta fuerza que, de lo contrario, sintió que podría haber sido impulsada hacia ellos. por el géiser de esperma, eso estaba expandiendo su matriz casi incómodamente. Cuando el torrente comenzó a disminuir, el agarre de su amante se aflojó y él volvió a caer en la cama mientras respiraba con dificultad. Ella hizo lo mismo cuando se volcó para acostarse junto a él, y sintió algo de alivio cuando su matriz comenzó a expulsar el desbordamiento que había recibido.

Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa suave y dijo: "Lo siento, fui un poco rápido en el gatillo".

Pakura le devolvió la sonrisa y dijo: "No te disculpes. Aún tienes el trabajo hecho, y ahora que me has llenado. ¿Qué tal si termino de contarte lo que te has perdido?

"¿Estás seguro de que no quieres terminar de hablar sobre lo que está pasando entre tú y Ameno", preguntó Naruto, y lo lamentó cuando apareció un pequeño ceño fruncido en el rostro de Pakura que mostraba que todavía estaba incómoda con el tema.

Sin embargo, rápidamente se desvaneció cuando rodó sobre su estómago y respondió: "Tal vez más tarde, pero hay algunas cosas de las que probablemente deberías ser consciente".

"Más que una doctora tratando de ponerle los movimientos a una de mis chicas", dijo Naruto sonando algo posesivo, lo que hizo sonreír a Pakura.

Inclinándose para besarlo hambriento, ella respondió: "Disfruto pasar tiempo con Ameno, e incluso la encuentro sexualmente atractiva, lo cual es tu culpa por cierto. Pero si ella me pone en una posición en la que tendré que elegir entre tú y ella. Bueno, ¿cómo puedo renunciar al hombre que me dio una razón para seguir viviendo?

Naruto extendió la mano y ahuecó su rostro cuando dijo: "Parece que ya sabes lo que vas a decir".

"Bueno, hay algunas cosas que quiero pasar por ti primero, pero he tenido mucho tiempo para pensarlo durante la última semana y media", respondió ella mientras giraba su mano para besar la palma. Pero, cambiando el enfoque, dijo: "Pero, primero déjame contarte todo lo que te has perdido. Para comenzar ... "

Nel, como un niño, cerró la puerta cuando Pakura comenzó a explicarle a Naruto lo que había sucedido en el transcurso de las casi dos semanas que estuvo inconsciente, así como algunos eventos por venir. Aunque pensativa al principio cuando se dio la vuelta, comenzó a saltar por el pasillo justo cuando Rikku y Selphie entraron mientras discutían los detalles de un proyecto en el que estaban trabajando. Sin embargo, se detuvo rápidamente después de que los dos kunoichi la pasaron y giró por un pasillo diferente mientras continuaba su camino hacia su taller dentro del Hidden Oasis Inn.

Nel comenzó a moverse malhumorada mientras se dirigía a su próximo destino, mientras recordaba haberse escondido a sí misma y a Kiyomi cuando la Caravana de Sara llegó para investigar la explosión que había convertido una porción del desierto del tamaño de una ciudad en vidrio infundido con chakra. Particularmente cuando sintió que su amante aparecía cerca de dicha explosión.

Sara rápidamente aseguró a Naruto y tomó la kunoichi con la que había estado bajo custodia. Naturalmente, el líder tribal había podido encontrar a Kiyomi, y una Nel ahora infantil como la marca Fox que tenía el pelirrojo humano Bijuu. Sara había supuesto rápidamente que Nel había escondido a Kiyomi, ya que su presencia sería más difícil de explicar que la de Naruto, y había prometido enviarle un mensaje a su hija para presentar una historia de portada convincente.

Esa historia llegó en forma de Soifon y Yuffie, quienes se habían hecho cargo de la protección de muchos de los envíos a nivel de oro entre Suna y Konoha, ya que Bijuu se había detenido en silencio para filtrarse en Ame sin ser notado. Luego escoltaron a Nel y Kiyomi a Suna bajo la historia de que el dueño de la compañía Great Tree Shipping había dejado en silencio a Konoha, mientras su cuerpo se dirigía a Ame, para asistir a una reunión de negocios con el gerente de la sucursal de Suna, pero de repente se había enfermado. durante el viaje. En ese momento, ella se dirigió directamente al Hidden Oasis Inn al llegar a la aldea de Sand debido a que era dueña de la propiedad y no sabía que el ataque a Ame ya había comenzado.

En su mayor parte, los amantes de Naruto que llamaron a la casa Hidden Oasis Inn habían tratado a Nel exactamente como lo habían hecho durante las pocas veces que la habían encontrado en la propiedad de Kiyomi. Lo cual era como el niño pequeño al que se parecía. No es demasiado sorprendente, ya que rara vez había interactuado con ninguno de ellos, sin mencionar que las cuatro personas que habían sido testigos de que había tomado una forma adulta, uno probablemente estaba de vuelta en su nueva aldea, mientras que uno de los tres que quedaban había sido incapacitado por La mayoría de las últimas dos semanas. Dudaba que Kakashi sintiera que valía la pena mencionarlo a nadie. Lo que había dejado a Kiyomi, quien sinceramente había estado de regreso con unos pocos días de llegar a Suna, pero había permanecido en su habitación de huéspedes la mayor parte del tiempo en la posada, manteniendo las apariencias, como había explicado a los pocos miembros de la Familia. eso había preguntado.

Al llegar a dicha habitación, Nel estaba a punto de tocar la puerta, pero se detuvo cuando comenzó a sentir un ataque de nerviosismo. Sintió que se derivaba del hecho de que, a diferencia de las otras mujeres que se alojaban en la posada, Kiyomi podría reconocer que a pesar de reanudar su forma de niño, no todo había vuelto a ser como era antes de la Batalla de Ame. Aunque, ella había interactuado con Kiyomi varias veces desde que su hermana se había despertado, Nel a menudo tenía la sensación de que su comportamiento no estaba engañando a su compañera Bijuu.

Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta, decidiendo que no deseaba empujar su suerte. Pero, rígida cuando Kiyomi la llamó, "Nel, sé que estás ahí afuera. Creo que es hora de que tengamos la conversación que parece querer evitar ".

Nel suspiró, pero puso cara de asco mientras abría la puerta y decía: "No sé de qué estás hablando. No te estoy evitando ni nada.

"¿No quieres decir que Nel no te está evitando?" Kiyomi preguntó dejando el informe que había estado leyendo, y envió una mirada de complicidad a su hermana. "Así es como hablaste anteriormente".

Nel consideró tratar de seguir adelante, pero suspiró antes de preguntar: "¿Fue solo mi discurso?"

"No", dijo Kiyomi indicando a Nel que tomara una silla que había sido colocada al lado de su cama para los pocos invitados que había entretenido desde que recuperó la conciencia para continuar la historia de que ella era Kiyomi y la mujer de Ame fue Mito. Uno de esos invitados era el tío de Matsuri, que había pedido reunirse con ella al enterarse de su llegada a la ciudad. Para sorpresa de los pelirrojos, el hombre había sido bastante agradable, ya que la parte sospechosa de ella había creído durante mucho tiempo que temía el día en que su sobrina se retirara para hacerse cargo del negocio de localización y recolección de agua que sus padres habían comenzado. Pero, si él tenía algunas intenciones oscuras para asegurarse de que ese día nunca llegara, ella no habría podido sentirlas. Pero, enfocándose en su hermana, explicó: "Aunque intentas correr por aquí tan despreocupada como te comportas normalmente, para aquellos que lo conocen, me imagino que verían que esos pequeños hombros ya no son tan pesados como solían ser. Eso, y aunque su tamaño se ha reducido desde Ame, sus niveles de chakra no han vuelto a su estado disminuido anterior ".

Con su sorpresa claramente evidente en su rostro, Nel preguntó: "S ... ¿Quieres decir que has sabido todo este tiempo?" Recibiendo un asentimiento de su hermana, "luego preguntó:" ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? "

Kiyomi se encogió de hombros cuando Nel se subió a la silla antes de decir: "Antes de entrar en mis razones, preferiría tener esta conversación con usted de mujer a mujer".

Nel frunció el ceño, pero imaginando que la plantilla estaba levantada, asintió. Casi de inmediato, parecía como si Nel comenzara a envejecer. Como resultado, a medida que crecía, Kiyomi pensó que no era la primera vez que Nel lo había hecho, ya que estaba claro que había modificado el vestido verde de gran tamaño que su yo infantil había favorecido como fondos ocultos que se soltaron. la parte inferior actuaba como una falda, mientras que la parte superior apenas cubría el impresionante busto en el que su hermana estaba creciendo. Mirando como la inocencia de su forma de niño dio paso a una sensual mujer, Kiyomi encontró la transformación bastante sensual. Lo que llegó a su fin, y Nel parecía ser una mujer de unos treinta años.

Su hermana tocó el cráneo de yeso que Naruto le había dado, y ahora le quedaba perfectamente en la cabeza cuando preguntó: "¿Eso está mejor?"

"Mucho", respondió Kiyomi, antes de explicar, "Me imaginé que volviste a esa otra forma ya que querías tiempo para procesar lo que sucedió. Me imagino que parte de la carga que llevas ahora se debe a lo que le pasó a Naruto ".

"Porque fue mi culpa que se lastimara", espetó Nel de repente, "Si no hubiera sido tan estúpido y me hubiera quedado

quieto como me dijiste ... entonces ..." "Muchos de Amein que todavía están con nosotros podrían no, ya que se habrían enfrentado a los mercenarios contratados de los que te habías ocupado. Sin mencionar, que corrías como lo hiciste mientras buscabas a Naruto y confundió a esas Colas Cero ", dijo Kiyomi indicando el informe que había estado leyendo.

Nel todavía parecía molesta mientras respondía: "Pero, por mi culpa ... ¿cuántas personas más sufrirán por Sasuke? ¿Realmente puedes decir que lo hice bien sabiendo que todavía está ahí afuera por mi culpa?

Kiyomi sonrió cuando dijo: "Sí, porque no sabemos qué habría pasado si no hubieras estado allí". Al ver que su hermana estaba a punto de protestar, rápidamente continuó: "Nel, tal vez Naruto perdió el foco porque estabas allí. No estuve allí, y como has estado ocupado fingiendo ser un niño y ha estado inconsciente todo este tiempo, no tengo todos los detalles. Pero, cuando te trajo ante mí, se culpaba a ti mismo por tu condición.

"Entonces no ves", dijo Nel agitada, "no debería haber ido".

Kiyomi sacudió la cabeza mientras respondía: "Pero, no podemos saber qué hubiera pasado si no lo hubieras hecho". Por lo que sabemos, Naruto aún podría haber resultado herido. Si eso hubiera sucedido, ¿quién lo habría protegido hasta que llegaron Mikoto y Kushina?

Nel se quedó corto por un minuto, antes de decir: "No habría perdido. Se las arregló para golpear a Sasuke con su Wind Clone Bomb. Si no necesitara protegerme cuando Sasuke se liberó del caparazón que su defensa había creado, no se habría dejado abierto ".

Kiyomi se encogió de hombros despectivamente, mientras decía: "Quizás, o quizás no. Por lo que sabemos, él habría actuado de manera diferente y atrapado una pieza aleatoria de metralla. Dejándolo en necesidad de protección sin alguien allí dispuesto a hacerlo. Ambos podemos jugar el juego de qué pasaría si. Entonces, ¿qué tal si simplemente estamos de acuerdo en que, si bien las cosas no salieron tan bien como esperábamos, tampoco fueron como nosotros temíamos?

"Yo ... supongo", respondió Nel, aunque de mala gana.

Kiyomi le dedicó a su hermana una sonrisa de satisfacción, antes de ponerse algo sombría y dijo: "Ahora con eso fuera del camino. Necesito disculparme contigo y pedirte perdón.

Nel se sorprendió por la repentina admisión de su hermana, especialmente porque podía ver que, fuera lo que fuera, Kiyomi sentía que necesitaba disculparse. Su rostro transmitía que estaba preocupada por cómo la afectaría.

Nel trató de tranquilizar a su hermana cuando dijo: "Estoy segura de que no puede ser tan malo. Poseo todos mis recuerdos de cuando estaba atrapado en mi forma de niño. No has sido más que solidario y amable conmigo.

Kiyomi trató de sonreír, pero falló cuando respondió: "Me temo que esto se origina antes de nuestra reunión. ¿Recuerdas algo de cuando te reformaste?

Nel frunció el ceño mientras trataba de recordar el período en cuestión, pero todo lo que podía recordar eran varios estados emocionales e imágenes fracturadas. Algunas de esas imágenes contenían mujeres que había conocido mientras vivía en la mansión de Kiyomi, pero en las imágenes, parecía como si estuvieran tratando de sellarla o algo por el estilo. Centrándose en su hermana, ella respondió: "No está claro, pero siento que algunos de los amantes de Naruto de Konoha habían tratado de sellarme". Creo que Guren también estaba allí ... luchando contra ellos.

Kiyomi inclinó la cabeza, pero aclaró mientras comenzaba a verse cada vez más molesta: "Sí, en el momento en que Guren aún servía a Orochimaru, que estaba interesado en probar la capacidad de un joven para controlarte. O, más exactamente, tal vez la capacidad de controlar todo Bijuu, pero resulta que en ese momento estabas libre de un host. Sin embargo, Shizune y los demás no estaban allí para sellarte. Pero desterrarlo a otra dimensión.

"Desterrar", dijo Nel sorprendido.

Kiyomi asintió cuando la culpa que sintió se desvaneció mientras explicaba: "Sí, la idea era que al hacerlo descarrilaría los planes de Akatsuki al negarles la capacidad de reunirnos a todos Bijuu". Como actualmente no tenías un anfitrión, Tsunade creía que podía hacerlo sin alterar el equilibrio político ". Kiyomi hizo una pausa, cuando se sintió al borde de las lágrimas, consciente de que su hermana podría llegar a despreciarla, pero continuó: "Sin embargo, antes de implementarlo ... me preguntó si debía proceder, y le dije que lo hiciera. Quería proteger a Naruto ... y todavía estaba enojado por cómo tú y los demás me habían abandonado cuando Indra vino a esclavizarnos. Entonces ... le dije que no había nada entre nosotros ". Hizo una pausa para mirar a su hermana, y pudo ver que Nel todavía parecía aturdida, y agregó: "Yo ... lo siento. Puedo entender si nunca deseas volver a hablarme pero por favor no lo sostengas contra los demás. Todavía no habían entendido la verdad sobre nosotros en ese momento, y ... "

Kiyomi había mirado hacia otro lado mientras hablaba, poco dispuesta a presenciar el punto donde la sorpresa de Nel se convirtió en ira. Pero se desvaneció en cuanto a su sorpresa, de repente descubrió que su hermana se había unido a ella en la cama y la había abrazado. Aplastando la cabeza de Kiyomi contra su pecho, la pelirroja Bijuu dijo: "Gracias".

Kiyomi se apartó para preguntar: "¿Cómo puedes agradecerme después de lo que acabo de admitir?"

Nel le sonrió suavemente a su hermana y ella respondió: "Porque es fácil ver que te ha estado destrozando, y desde entonces, también me has rescatado de esa estatua, me has dado un cuerpo y un hogar". La Bijuu de tres colas limpió una lágrima de la mejilla de su hermana, y agregó: "Además, esperaste hasta un momento en que realmente pude entender qué fue lo que hiciste. Fue muy valiente de tu parte, y en caso de que no esté claro, te perdono.

"Gracias", dijo Kiyomi sintiendo la carga de su culpa caer de sus hombros, "Es ..."

Un golpe sonó en su puerta, cortándola, y antes de que pudiera preguntar quién era, una voz distinta preguntó: "Kiyomi , ¿Puedo pasar?"

Nel dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, ya que el visitante no necesitaba presentación. Kiyomi miró a su hermana, para evaluar cómo responder y encontró a Nel regresando a su forma de niño. La transformación fue mucho más rápida en reversa, o Nel simplemente aceleró. Pero, tan pronto como estuvo completo, ella se levantó de la cama y desapareció debajo de ella. Kiyomi negó con la cabeza, suponiendo que su hermana necesitaba más tiempo para enfrentarse a la culpa que sentía por "fallar" a Naruto. Sin embargo, ansiosa por ver a su amante y adivinar el acto de desaparición en pánico de Nel significaba que no necesitaba enviarlo lejos, respondió: "Soy decente".

Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa brillante cuando entró en la habitación con una túnica ligera, y preguntó: "Considerando la cantidad de veces que te he visto sin ropa que realmente no Ha sido un ... ¿Has estado llorando?

Kiyomi se dio cuenta de que su rostro aún puede tener algunas pistas sobre su estado de ánimo anterior, por lo que admitió: "Estaba recordando algunos recuerdos dolorosos".

"¿Quieres hablar acerca de ello?"

Sacudiendo la cabeza, la pelirroja dijo: "Está bien. Estoy mejor ahora." Le dio a su amante una sonrisa tranquilizadora y le preguntó: "Entonces, ¿puedo tomarlo? Pakura te puso al día sobre lo que sucedió mientras dormías? Entre episodios de hacer el amor, me imagino si el estado de ánimo que transmite a través de su marca es una indicación. Supongo que ella también te contó sobre su pequeño problema con el médico.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, obviamente sorprendido de que Kiyomi supiera sobre el problema de Pakura con Ameno, lo que lo llevó a comenzar a preguntar: "¿Cómo ...?" Sin embargo, hizo una pausa antes de cambiar a, "Más importante aún, ¿cómo te sientes?"

"Tan bien como se puede esperar", respondió Kiyomi con una sonrisa. "Me empujé un poco demasiado lejos cuando me teletransporté aquí después de curar a ese bastardo de Uchiha, pero ni de lejos tan lejos como mi idiota amante. Me recuperé en su mayoría aproximadamente un día después de llegar aquí, pero teniendo en cuenta que la mujer Ameno me visitó justo después de que lo hice, y supuestamente soy una simple mujer de negocios a punto de terminar la dura caminata a Suna ... bueno, me di cuenta quizás sería más sabio permanecer fuera de la vista por un tiempo ".

Naruto al menos tuvo la decencia de parecer bastante tímido como resultado de su excavación en su imprudencia, pero extendió la mano para tomar su mano y dijo: "Gracias por curar a Obito. Estoy seguro de que no es una posición en la que quisieras estar ".

"Oh, por el contrario", respondió Kiyomi con una sonrisa bastante maliciosa, "Estoy muy contento de mantenerlo en el mundo de los vivos. Me imagino que está en un despertar bastante rudo. Creo que es lo que creo que pretendes hacer con él. Después de su juicio falso que es. En lugar de dejar que esa persona de Tobi sea un chivo expiatorio por sus acciones, deberías permitirme quitar esa máscara para que todo el mundo pueda verlo por lo que realmente es ". Una gran parte de él estuvo de acuerdo con su amante, pero antes de que pudiera analizar sus razones, ella dijo: "Aunque, supongo que soy alguien para hablar. En el gran esquema de las cosas, mis crímenes contra la humanidad probablemente superan en gran medida los suyos ". Ella centró una mirada preocupada en su amante y agregó: "Pero, este será un juego peligroso que estás jugando Naruto,

Naruto negó con la cabeza en señal negativa incluso cuando respondió: "Sí, pero no te pedí que lo mantuvieras vivo solo para honrar mi promesa a Rin". Podía ver que sorprendió a su amante de Bijuu, por lo que explicó: "Ahora está claro que Obito era solo otro peón. Una vez que se dé cuenta de eso, probablemente estará bastante motivado para encontrar al que lo ha estado manipulando, y tendrá ideas sobre Black Zetsu que nos faltan. Lo cual necesitaremos, ya que Pakura me dijo que tienen tanto el Rinnegan como la estatua.

Kiyomi asintió antes de decir: "Sí, hice que Sage revisara la estatua usando su conexión una vez que desperté y me di cuenta de que no había razón para querer el Rinnegan sin él".

"Realmente", dijo Naruto dejando entrar un poco de diversión en su tono, "No había otra razón por la que hubieran querido un Dojutsu legendario, excepto por lo relacionado con la estatua".

Kiyomi permitió que apareciera una pequeña sonrisa, ya que dijo: "Bien, había muchas razones para quererlos. Pero, considerando que su plan anterior se basaba en el uso tanto del Rinnegan como de la estatua, era lógico pensar que la razón por la que inclinarían la mano sobre su deseo y ayudarían a Sasuke era porque querían tomar posesión de ambos nuevamente. Lo cual se hizo lo suficientemente claro cuando Sage dijo que ya no podía conectarse a él. Incluso lograron bloquear el sello que dejé en él para llamarlo, y colapsaron la cueva donde lo habíamos escondido ".

"¿Ellos?" Preguntó Naruto con una nota de confusión.

"Quien ayudó a Zetsu a agarrar al Gedo Mazo mientras estábamos ocupados defendiendo a Ame", dijo Kiyomi en respuesta.

"¿Estás seguro de que tuvo alguna ayuda?" Naruto preguntó incierto, "Quizás lo agarraron de antemano, y solo nos dimos cuenta después del hecho".

Kiyomi negó con la cabeza en sentido negativo, mientras explicaba: "Después de que Sage informara que ya no podía conectarse, le pedí a Rin que investigara dónde lo habíamos escondido. Encontró una cabaña de pesca cerca que había sido incendiada recientemente. Lo que aparentemente sirvió como tapadera para el túnel que habían cavado hasta la caverna, que probablemente se habían derrumbado. Quizás con la esperanza de que si no tuviéramos un medio para conectarnos con él, perderíamos el tiempo tratando de cavar la caverna para encontrar pistas "

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, mientras agregaba, "lo que a su vez podría darles tiempo para intentar averiguar quién lo tomó en primer lugar". Recibiendo un asentimiento del pelirrojo Bijuu, preguntó: "¿Por qué enviaste a Rin?"

"En caso de que quien lo tomó tuviera a alguien vigilando el área", respondió Kiyomi. "Es lógico que incluso si no la miraron bien, la posesión de Rinnegan por parte de Sage era una coincidencia demasiado grande para que Zetsu lo ignorara. Su momento de cuando agarró al Gedo Mazo sugiere que al menos sospecha que sus oponentes invisibles estaban interesados en lo que estaba sucediendo en Ame. Por lo tanto, no quería enviar a Sage o Naruko, sin mencionar a nadie con una conexión que pudiera rastrearse fácilmente, en caso de que alguien los viera observando el sitio, y confirmar que estaban conectados a la toma de la estatua. Pero, si vieron a una kunoichi supuestamente muerta investigando lo que había sucedido, probablemente los llevaría a hacer más preguntas de las que recibirían respuestas ".

Inclinando la cabeza, ante el razonamiento de su amante, preguntó: "Me di cuenta de que comenzaste a llamar a esa versión negra, Zetsu. Supongo que sientes que es porque es más que una variante ".

"Sí", dijo Kiyomi con gravedad, "Kakashi dejó en claro que cuando traicionó a Obito, sintió que estaba desechando un peón. Pero, por cómo Konan lo describió, cuando estaba conectado a uno blanco, hizo que pareciera que Tobi estaba tomando las decisiones. Pero creo que la verdad estaba en algún punto intermedio, con ellos en una especie de asociación. Sin embargo, lo que sea que Obito pensó que iba a sacar de él, era solo una parte más pequeña en el esquema más grandioso de Zetsu, y con su posesión de la estatua y Rinnegan, y no Akatsuki para que Obito liderara como "Madara". Zetsu sintió que no había más uso para él. "

Naruto estuvo de acuerdo con el razonamiento de su amante, pero se preguntó en voz alta: "Sin embargo, sin el Bijuu, qué les gana ganarlo. Es bastante obvio que cualquiera que sea el plan, requiere que el Bijuu esté sellado dentro de la estatua. Es probable, a pesar de que tiene ambos, que ya hemos frustrado sus planes ".

"No estaría tan segura", dijo Kiyomi con un rápido movimiento de cabeza, "Es posible que esas Colas Cero estuvieran destinadas a reunir chakra para reemplazarnos".

"Mierda", dijo Naruto preocupado antes de preguntar, "Entonces, ¿qué es lo que le impide dejar de soltar esas cosas en una ciudad o pueblo desprevenido".

"No creo que debamos preocuparnos por eso en realidad", respondió Kiyomi con calma. "Si realmente fuera tan simple, sospecho que Zetsu lo habría hecho hace mucho tiempo. A decir verdad, sospecho que el ataque contra Ame habría sido el momento más oportuno para usarlos. Kukaku aparentemente enfrentó bastantes en el pasado como parte de una misión que realizó su último anfitrión. Incluso cuando se soltaron, solo uno de ellos se volvió lo suficientemente fuerte como para plantearle un problema, porque le estaba quitando el chakra. Al hacerlo, el kanji en su máscara cambió de cero a cuatro. Aunque, todos ellos se comieron a los miembros de la instalación de investigación una vez liberados, ninguno de los otros se hizo tan fuerte ".

"Entonces, estás diciendo que es una cuestión de calidad sobre cantidad", dijo Naruto sintiendo que su preocupación se desvanecía.

"Sí", respondió Kiyomi, "O, como en el caso de esa mujer con la que te encontraste con Amaru, la cola cero que contenía se alimentaba de sus sentimientos negativos durante años. Con el empujón final de la muerte falsa de su maestro, lo superó hasta el punto que les dio a Sasuke y a usted un momento difícil. A decir verdad, como lo ha demostrado la reciente batalla contra ellos, la mayoría de las personas individuales de las que uno podría alimentarse para convertirse en una amenaza sería más que suficiente para defenderse, y se requerirían pueblos enteros en la mayoría de los casos antes de que lo hicieran. efectivamente ganar una cola. Teniendo en cuenta que la cantidad de chakra que tendrían que reunir para reemplazarnos a todos Bijuu resultaría en una masacre de niveles sin precedentes, bueno, me imagino que a menos que la gente salte a sus brazos voluntariamente, generará una respuesta tarde o temprano.

"Lo que significa que Ame era probablemente Bla ... la única oportunidad real de Zetsu para usarlos de manera efectiva considerando la cantidad de shinobi clase S que se iban a reunir en un solo lugar", dijo Naruto.

"Exactamente", respondió su amante, "Sin embargo, esto parece sugerir que quizás nosotros, Bijuu, no somos el único medio de impulsar al Gedo Mazo. Si ese es el caso, y quizás esto sea más preocupante, significa que la colección de nosotros Bijuu podría haber sido el camino más fácil para lograr sus objetivos ".

Naruto frunció el ceño y preguntó: "¿Por qué sería tan preocupante?"

Dándole una mirada grave de preocupación, su amante respondió: "Porque, lo que quiero decir con más fácil es que durante casi el siglo pasado se conocía la ubicación de todos los Bijuu, así que cuando llegó el momento de comenzar a recoger el jinchuriki, tuvimos la oportunidad de estar al tanto del esquema de Zetsu. Lo que significa que, si Zetsu ha abandonado el intento de poner sus manos en el Bijuu, actualmente no tenemos idea de dónde pretende atacar a continuación ".

Naruto sintió que sus preocupaciones regresaban por completo, ya que cuando el plan había sido que Akatsuki de Tobi recogiera el jinchuriki, por extensión, había un medio para juzgar cuán cerca o lejos estaban del éxito. Si hubiera alguna fuente aún desconocida que pudiera usarse, eso significaba que Zetsu técnicamente ya podría haber reunido todas las piezas que necesitaba o estar en su lugar para hacerlo, y no serían más sabias.

Sin embargo, Kiyomi, sintiendo hacia dónde se dirigían los pensamientos de su amante, dijo: "Todavía creo que tenemos algo de tiempo antes de que tengamos que preocuparnos".

"¿Porqué es eso?"

"Bueno, ya han pasado varias semanas y el mundo todavía está aquí para empezar", respondió Kiyomi haciendo que sonriera. Antes de volverse más serio y agregó: "Además, creo que el descarte de Obts por parte de Zetsu y aparentemente tener ayuda para recuperar la estatua significa que, en su mayor parte, está cambiando efectivamente a su Plan B. Es decir, pronto sus nuevos aliados pueden Comienza a subir al escenario. Solo puede haber un puñado de fuentes de Chakra que puedan rivalizar con Bijuu, así que tarde o temprano podremos tomar un descanso a medida que desaparezcan. Si se dice, el espíritu protector de algún pueblo de montaña desaparece repentinamente o sucede algo así. Bueno, es probable que una de las aldeas shinobi pueda ser llamada ". Naruto asintió de acuerdo, adivinando que las cosas podrían no ser tan sombrías, lo que se hizo más fácil cuando Kiyomi agregó: "Además, Siento que Zetsu es un ser que no funciona en un horario al que los humanos están acostumbrados. Si estoy en lo cierto, puede que haya estado en esto durante siglos, y tal vez incluso más. La razón por la que parecía que cuando Tobi y él controlaban a Akatsuki se movía tan rápido era porque era un plan que estaba a punto de completarse. Pero sabemos que en realidad se puso en práctica durante al menos dos décadas, y probablemente incluso más, ya que también sospechamos que Madara estaba involucrada en algún momento ". Dándole a su amante una sonrisa más bien depredadora, dijo: "Probablemente se moverá lentamente por un tiempo, esperando con la gran crisis que continuará surgiendo que lo olvidemos. Pero, a medida que avanzamos en nuestra ambición, esperamos comenzar a calmar gran parte del caos entre las aldeas, lo que significa que su mecanización comenzará a destacarse. En cuyo punto,

Kiyomi sonrió cuando vio que sus palabras le dieron a Naruto un respiro de algunas de las preocupaciones que su conversación había creado en él. Pero pudo ver que quedaban algunos, probablemente relacionados con algunos de los otros asuntos en los que Pakura lo había contado, como cómo Gaara se había resistido a entregar a Hotaru a Ame, al menos hasta que quedó claro que, sin embargo, Naruto había dejado de liberarlo. ella, significaba que el jutsu no podía ser duplicado. Lo cual para muchas de las mujeres de la Familia, dejó en claro que el Kazekage esperaba reforzar las capacidades ofensivas de su pueblo. Aunque es cierto que un jutsu como Fury también podría usarse como medida defensiva, de la misma manera que el clan de Hotaru lo había usado desde su creación. Sin embargo, independientemente de cómo Gaara hubiera querido usar el jutsu, siempre que su shinobi hubiera sido capaz de duplicarlo, No hizo falta mucha imaginación para creer que la razón del repentino interés en un jutsu tan poderoso estaba ligada a la tensión reciente entre él y Naruto. Una tensión que probablemente aumentará teniendo en cuenta el próximo impulso de Tsunade para expulsar a Kumo de la Alianza en respuesta a las acciones del Raikage durante la batalla reciente. Lo cual, si las cosas salían según lo planeado, probablemente revelaría tanto como el Tercer Hokage antes que él, la dedicación de Gaara a la idea de la paz era una en la que ningún precio era demasiado alto.

Sin embargo, hizo a un lado tales preocupaciones mientras se enfocaba en un asunto un tanto menos grave y preguntó: "Cambiando de tema, he escuchado sobre lo que su último ataque de imprudencia ha hecho a sus caminos de chakra. ¿Te lo arreglo?

Naruto suspiró mientras se reclinaba en la silla que Nel había estado usando antes y respondió: "No, aunque tentador. Creo que debería dejarme curar normalmente. Siempre que me porte bien, debería estar listo a tiempo para los exámenes de Chunin.

"Si suceden", pensó Kiyomi para sí misma, pero decidió no molestar más a su amante al mencionar la posibilidad de que no lo hicieran.

Su amante continuó sin darse cuenta de sus pensamientos mientras agregaba: "Además, al igual que tú, puedo usar la excusa de una larga recuperación para dejarme pasar un tiempo aquí".

Kiyomi sonrió ante la idea de pasar un tiempo de descanso y relajación muy necesario con su amante, lejos de la mayoría de sus hermanas. Aunque, dudaba que hubiera mucho descanso involucrado si se salía con la suya, sin mencionar a las otras mujeres del Hidden Oasis Inn. Comentando lo mismo, dijo: "Estoy segura de que hará felices a todos los presentes. Me imagino que fue difícil para ellos contenerse mientras descansabas.

Inclinándose hacia delante, Naruto la besó y, al terminar, preguntó: "¿Solo ellos?"

Kiyomi sonrió cuando metió la mano en su túnica, y al encontrar su polla semi-erecta comenzó a bombearla mientras respondía: "Oh, puede que haya tenido una o dos noches en las que podría haber tenido la tentación de salir contigo mientras dormías". . "

"Bueno, ahora estoy despierto", dijo Naruto mientras alcanzaba debajo de la sábana que cubría su mitad inferior. Al encontrar que su arranque estaba mojado y listo, preguntó: "¿Qué querías hacer conmigo?"

Kiyomi gimió cuando sus dedos comenzaron a explorar su dolorido coño, sin embargo, al recordar que su hermana estaba escondida debajo de la cama, de repente soltó: "¡Báñate!"

Naruto se echó hacia atrás y preguntó: "¿Estás diciendo que apesto?"

"Tal vez un poco", respondió Kiyomi, haciendo que su amante se olfatee. Riéndose de la pantalla, dijo: "Pero es varonil. Todavía un baño no podría doler.

"¿Milady se unirá a mí?" Preguntó Naruto extendiendo su mano.

Tomándolo felizmente, ella dijo: "Me encantaría".

Después de que la puerta se cerró, Nel esperó casi un minuto antes de salir de debajo de la cama. Suspiró decepcionada por su reacción a la voz de Naruto, pero no pudo detenerse. Reconoció que por todo lo que sabía sobre Uzumaki, Kiyomi tenía razón en su creencia de que él no la culparía por el resultado de su batalla con los Uchiha. Sin embargo, ella todavía se sentía responsable de que Sasuke siguiera siendo una amenaza para él y todo lo que él apreciaba, y por eso razonó que hasta que se volviera lo suficientemente fuerte como para corregir lo que había hecho, no merecía encontrar la misma felicidad que sus hermanas. tenido con él. Hinchada de determinación, Nel salió para regresar con Ame, ya que pensó que allí podría reunir la fuerza que deseaba sin encontrarse con Naruto por un tiempo.

Si había un lugar en el mundo shinobi que Tsunade realmente detestaba, era el Village Grass. Lo cual fue algo sorprendente incluso para ella, considerando que había lugares que había visitado que guardaban algunos de sus recuerdos más dolorosos. Pero, a pesar de ser su primera vez en la aldea menor, descubrió que fácilmente encabezaba su lista de lugares a los que nunca querría volver. Su reacción negativa a la aldea no se debió a nada de lo que había experimentado allí hasta ahora, ya que su gente parecía lo suficientemente amable, y por todas las apariencias, la aldea misma emitía la vibra de una ciudad de tamaño mediano bastante rica y culta. Sin embargo, no importaba dónde entrara, se sentía nerviosa como si miles de ojos estuvieran fijos en ella, registrando cada acción. esperando el deslizamiento que podría usarse contra ella para obtener algún favor, ya sea pequeño o grande de ella. Sabía que el sentimiento tal vez se debía principalmente a su propio prejuicio contra el Shinobi de Grass, y no estaba exactamente en línea con la ambición por la que su Familia estaba trabajando. Sin embargo, realmente no pudo evitarlo, particularmente porque sabía que la mayor parte de la riqueza que mostraba Grass Village era el resultado de su cuerpo diplomático, y que la política era un negocio tan sucio.

Mientras caminaba hacia el edificio de las Administraciones Centrales de la Aldea de la Hierba, donde su líder y sus fuerzas diplomáticas llevaban a cabo gran parte de sus negocios, Tsunade pensó para sí misma: "Aunque, supongo que soy alguien para hablar". La Hokage suspiró porque era debido a sus propias manipulaciones políticas que la tenían a ella y a los otros líderes de la alianza a punto de reunirse para expulsar a Kumogakure de ella.

Tsunade sabía que estaba jugando un juego bastante peligroso, pero sentía que era uno que debía jugarse. Algo que se había asegurado de explicar a los miembros de su familia en Kumo, incluso antes de proponerlo a nadie más. Para su sorpresa, no había sido realmente convincente de su parte antes de recibir su bendición. Sospechaba que era porque Mabui y los demás también podían ver la escritura en la pared, ya que si Kumo hubiera logrado recuperar Yugito, era probable que se hubiera retirado de la Alianza por su cuenta. Además, también entendieron que si, como sospechaba la familia, ahora que The Raikage había fallado en recuperar al antiguo anfitrión del Bijuu de dos colas, significaba que iba a apuntar a tomar a Naruto y, como tal, la Alianza existía en nombre solo en lo que respecta al liderazgo de Kumo.

Sin embargo, no era una opinión compartida por todos los aliados de la Familia, en particular Gaara, quien al enterarse de su planta para convocar una reunión de los líderes de la Alianza para expulsar a Kumo de ella, había exigido una conversación privada con ella para discutir el asunto. Esa reunión, que se había celebrado en Ame, había sido bastante irritante ya que el Kazekage esencialmente la acusó de poner en peligro la paz que habían construido debido a sus sentimientos por Naruto. Al principio, Tsunade ignoró la queja para señalar cómo, a pesar de que Raikage se enteró del ataque contra Ame, en lugar de proporcionar esa información a la Alianza, había inventado un plan para retomar Yugito. Gaara le había señalado que era una postura bastante hipócrita para ella, ya que Tsunade le había dado su bendición para que Naruto ayudara a la deserción de Yugito en primer lugar. Tsunade admitió que podía entender por qué Gaara se sentía así, ya que admitió que una parte de la razón era porque sentía que tomar un arma de un hombre en el que no confiaba solo beneficiaba a su pueblo. Sin embargo, Tsunade había agregado que, en lo que a ella respectaba, que a pesar de las implicaciones políticas que provocaban que Naruto ayudara a huir de Yugito desde Kumo, había sido principalmente un problema personal. Ella había señalado que Naruto amaba a Yugito, y al enterarse de que ella era infeliz en Kumo hizo lo que él siempre hizo por aquellos que le importaban, poner su felicidad y bienestar primero. que a pesar de las implicaciones políticas que surgieron de Naruto ayudando a la huida de Yugito de Kumo, había sido principalmente un problema personal. Ella había señalado que Naruto amaba a Yugito, y al enterarse de que ella era infeliz en Kumo hizo lo que él siempre hizo por aquellos que le importaban, poner su felicidad y bienestar primero. que a pesar de las implicaciones políticas que surgieron de Naruto ayudando a la huida de Yugito de Kumo, había sido principalmente un problema personal. Ella había señalado que Naruto amaba a Yugito, y al enterarse de que ella era infeliz en Kumo hizo lo que él siempre hizo por aquellos que le importaban, poner su felicidad y bienestar primero.

Gaara había respondido que Naruto necesitaba reconocer que no podía simplemente actuar como él quería porque las personas que le importaban estaban involucradas. Lo que le había permitido a Tsunade responder que era bastante hipócrita de Gaara pensar eso, ya que había sido un benefactor de una de esas veces. El Kazekage había respondido señalando que la ambición de Naruto también se había beneficiado como resultado de su decisión de ayudarlo. Pero Tsunade sospechaba que Gaara reconoció que Naruto realmente no había tenido en cuenta su decisión cuando se decidió a ir. Particularmente porque en ese momento no había garantía de que Gaara pudiera limpiar su nombre y retomar su lugar como Kazekage.

Ese era el punto de la reunión cuando Tsunade lo había perdido, porque Gaara esencialmente había reiterado que no podía actuar como solía hacer su amante. Aunque, Naruto todavía estaba dormido cuando tuvo lugar la reunión, por lo que no podía estar segura de cuál sería su posición sobre su deseo de eliminar a Kumo de la Alianza, aunque personalmente lo estaba, Tsunade había respondido que creía que él estaría en contra. Su decisión. Sin embargo, independientemente de eso, Tsunade declaró que ella todavía habría seguido adelante porque sentía que era el movimiento correcto para Konoha, ya que, a diferencia de su predecesor, el Tercer Hokage, no estaba dispuesta a dejar que el Raikage se saliera con la suya en orden. para prolongar una falsa paz. Tsunade creía que apaciguar a los matones y tiranos solo duraba tanto como podían ser apaciguados por lo que estaban dispuestos a renunciar por medios pacíficos, ya que lo que la gente no se dio cuenta era que esas personas ya estaban dispuestas a usar la violencia para lograr sus objetivos. Pero no había razón para hacerlo, siempre y cuando esas personas pudieran obtener lo que querían sin el esfuerzo, pero en el momento en que la gente dejaba de ceder sin luchar, era el momento en que esos tiranos revelaban hasta dónde estaban siempre dispuestos a llegar. para obtener lo que deseaban.

Tsunade confiaba en que el Raikage abandonaría la Alianza tan pronto como fuera necesario. También era de la opinión de que él la habría abandonado si hubiera logrado tomar Yugito, y la única razón por la que lucharía por permanecer es porque ahora había puesto su mira en Naruto y planeaba usar los Exámenes Chunin para atraparlo. Gaara había respondido que Naruto estaba siendo atacado debido a su decisión de ayudar a Yugito, y por lo tanto tenía la responsabilidad de enfrentar este nuevo desafío. No esquivarlo a través de sus maniobras políticas. Tsunade casi había probado la supuesta defensa perfecta de Gaara, pero se contuvo de hacerlo, ya que admitió que su amante probablemente estaría de acuerdo con el Kazekage. Sin embargo, para ella, era una cuestión de qué tipo de Kage iba a ser. Por eso,

Por supuesto, Tsunade era una persona que no tenía problemas para comer su pastel mientras se lo comía. Lo que en este caso, significaba que esperaba que su medida fracasara cuando votaron en la reunión a la que se dirigía. Aún así, había querido decir cada palabra que le había dicho a Gaara, sin embargo, aunque uno de los propósitos de la reunión era avisar al Raikage de que ella no era su predecesora, por lo que no solo se daría la vuelta por sus payasadas. Una razón secundaria bastante grande para hacerlo también fue evaluar la respuesta de Gaara al intento.

Para Tsunade, Gaara estaba demostrando ser un Kage en la misma línea que el Tercer Hokage, ya que casi ningún sacrificio parecía demasiado grande para pagar el Kazekage mientras la estabilidad actual durara un poco más. Ciertamente podía entender el impulso, pero creía que cualquier paz que comprara era una ilusión. Cuando el Tercero, por ejemplo, firmó el plan para matar a Hizashi Hyuuga en lugar de a su hermano, puede haber frustrado el complot del Raikage. Pero también lo habría hecho frente a él, ya que el hecho de que el Raikage no hubiera presionado sobre el tema demostró que Kumo ya no estaba dispuesto a ir a la guerra por el Byakugan que la Hoja había estado. Después de todo, estaba bastante claro que Hiashi Hyuuga todavía estaba vivo, lo que significaba que el asesino de la cabeza de Kumo, Jounin, nunca había recibido justicia. El Raikage habría estado dentro de su derecho de impulsar el problema, tan pronto como se descubriera el engaño. Además, al tratar de engañarlo, en realidad habría fortalecido su posición. Sin embargo, su aceptación en silencio le mostró a Tsunade que no había estado más dispuesto a ir a la guerra que Sarutobi. Por lo tanto, para ella, el movimiento correcto habría sido llamar el engaño del Raikage, no tratar de evitar la situación por completo ofreciendo la vida de un hombre inocente. En su libro, Gaara estaría haciendo lo mismo si emitiera el voto que le permitiría a Kumo permanecer dentro de la Alianza. Al llegar a las puertas de la cámara, respiró hondo cuando los guardias comenzaron a abrirlas, ya que temía las implicaciones en caso de que la votación procediera como esperaba. Pero ella sabía que la suerte ya estaba echada,

La mirada de Konan se volvió hacia la entrada de la cámara cuando Tsunade entró en las cámaras del consejo de la Aldea Grass. Los ojos de la mujer rubia se entrecerraron al darse cuenta de que no era la última en llegar, ya que uno de los otros participantes todavía no estaba presente, pero en su lugar había una gran pantalla de video con un equipo de técnicos que operaban cámara y panel de control. Dirigiendo su atención hacia el líder de Grass Village, dijo: "¿Qué es esto? El bastardo ni siquiera tiene el coraje de enfrentarnos en persona".

El Líder de Grass, Zosui, estaba a punto de responder, pero de repente la pantalla se encendió cuando el Raikage respondió: "Con gusto habría asistido en persona. Pero, como has dejado en claro que nos ves como tu enemigo, no puedo dejar a Kumo en caso de que esto sea un motivo para eliminarme y despejar el camino para una invasión.

"Lo dejé claro", dijo Tsunade enojada mientras caminaba hacia la pantalla como si tuviera la intención de atravesarla para atraer al Raikage hacia ella. "Eres el bastardo que, mientras Ame luchaba por su propia supervivencia, decidió tratar de secuestrar a uno de sus defensores".

"Un defensor que para todos los efectos era ..."

"Lord Raikage, Lady Hokage", dijo Zosui mientras se interponía en la conversación, "Este método de comunicación no es exactamente barato, y desafortunadamente también limita la cantidad de tiempo que tendremos, así que quizás podamos centrarnos en el tema en cuestión. No repetir viejos argumentos.

"Tch, está bien", dijo Tsunade mientras se daba la vuelta para tomar asiento, antes de explicar, "La razón por la que convoqué esta reunión para que Kumo fuera retirado de la Alianza es porque las acciones del Raikage me muestran que él no debe ser Confiado Su repentina decisión de revertir su postura de asistir a la Ceremonia de Reforma de Akatsuki me lleva a creer que se dio cuenta del ataque que Sasuke estaba planeando, y decidió aprovechar el caos ".

Konan no estaba demasiado sorprendida de que el Raikage permaneciera en silencio, ya que ella compartió la opinión de Tsunade sobre el asunto. Además, sospechaba que la razón por la que Zosui había propuesto que la reunión se realizara en Grass era porque el Raikage ya había asegurado el voto del Líder Grass, sin mencionar su ayuda para mitigar la iniciativa de Tsunade de expulsar a Kumo de la Alianza. Lo que, si algo le había dado una pausa a Konan para respaldar el plan del Hokage, era que ella creía que eso le daría un gran favor al líder Grass. Sospechaba que ese era el caso, ya que el Raikage permaneció en silencio y fue en cambio Zosui quien dijo: "Esa es una carga bastante pesada. Me imagino que tienes pruebas.

Tsunade frunció el ceño al hombre de cabello negro mientras admitía, "No por el momento. Pero sí atacó a Yugito durante la batalla, y después de que ella le dio una patada en el trasero, que si va a pedir una prueba, simplemente haga que la cámara de su lado se mueva hacia abajo para que podamos ver su pecho, ella se fue una pequeña tarjeta de visita allí ".

Aunque el Raikage permaneció en silencio, Konan pudo escuchar el sonido de los dientes de Ay apretando, así que se dio cuenta de que la excavación de Tsunade había dado en el blanco. Sin embargo, Zosui retrocedió en su lugar y dijo: "No creo que nadie esté dudando de que esa parte de los eventos tuvo lugar". Sin embargo, en su declaración de apertura, afirmó que su razonamiento para amenazar la membresía de Kumo en la Alianza fue porque el Raikage tenía pruebas del ataque y no lo compartió. Esa es una acusación de la que te falta evidencia.

"¿Por qué más asistiría a la ceremonia?" Tsunade dijo que no necesitaba fingir la ira que estaba sintiendo. "¿Por qué otra razón habría llegado su grupo a pie, pero escondió uno de los barcos de hierro de su pueblo cerca para que pudieran escapar con Yugito por mar?".

"De hecho", dijo Zosui no sonando desdeñoso, incluso mientras continuaba, "El escenario en el que estás girando suena completamente probable".

"¡Qué!" El Raikage dijo de repente con una voz mezclada en sorpresa y enojo.

Sin embargo, el líder de la Aldea Grass lo ignoró mientras decía: "Sin embargo, yo también puedo hacer eso. Tal como el Raikage decidió asistir a la ceremonia, porque al igual que usted, Lady Konan y Lord Gaara, sospechaba que se produciría un ataque durante la ceremonia. Por lo tanto, decidió cubrir sus apuestas y poner elementos en su lugar para recuperar lo que veía como su propiedad ". Zosui levantó una mano mientras evitaba el estallido de Tsunade y dijo: "Sí, estoy consciente de que no compartes esa opinión sobre el anfitrión de dos colas. Sin embargo, eso no viene al caso. Después de todo, a menos que pueda probar que el Raikage recibió conocimiento previo del ataque, no hay nada de malo en que él decida anticipar las acciones de Sasuke Uchiha y aprovecharlo ".

"¡Qué!" Tsunade dijo saltando sobre sus pies: "Atacó a un miembro de esta alianza mientras estaba ocupado defendiéndose de los enemigos".

Zosui sacudió la cabeza y dijo: "¿Eso es realmente lo que hizo?"

El ceño de Konan coincidía con el que llevaba Tsunade, pero al sentir que Zosui estaba a punto de lanzar una trampa sobre el Hokage, permaneció en silencio. Al menos hasta que dirigió sus ojos grises sin pupilas hacia ella cuando dijo: "Lady Konan, si no me equivoco, esta nueva encarnación de Akatsuki no está vinculada a sus fuerzas. Tiene la intención de usarlo como un grupo no alineado destinado a ayudar a los países menores que no tienen aldeas shinobi propias, o se ven envueltos en complots promulgados por los principales ".

"Eso es correcto", dijo Konan con cautela, ya que reconoció exactamente el argumento que su compañero líder de la Aldea Menor de Shinobi estaba a punto de hacer.

"Entonces, siendo ese el caso", dijo Zosui volviendo su mirada hacia Tsunade, "siento que este no fue el caso del Raikage que traicionó a la Alianza, sino que decidió usar el caos del ataque para resolver una queja personal con Yugito Ni. No estaba obligado a compartir su presentimiento sobre un ataque que ocurría durante la ceremonia, así como Suna, Ame y Konoha no sentían la necesidad de compartir sus sospechas con Kumo o mi propia aldea ".

Konan pudo ver que Tsunade luchaba por recobrar la compostura antes de responder: "No compartimos nuestras sospechas porque usted y el Raikage no estaban planeando asistir. Cuando el Raikage cambió de opinión, sentimos que era mejor guardar silencio ya que sospechábamos de sus razones.

"También deberías haber sido como resultó", dijo Zosui haciendo que tanto el Raikage como Tsunade mostraran expresiones de sorpresa similares. "Pero de nuevo, a menos que puedas probar que el Raikage recibió una advertencia avanzada, entonces me temo que no puedo apoyar tu deseo de eliminar a Kumo de la Alianza. En lo que a mí respecta, se limitó a atacar a una mujer contra la que tenía una evidente queja. Tras dar a conocer mi opinión, creo que deberíamos pedir la votación ".

Konan no necesitaba usar su marca de zorro para saber que Tsunade estaba teniendo que luchar contra el deseo de romper su escritorio hasta las astillas. Una sensación que ciertamente podía entender ya que el Raikage ahora tenía una expresión bastante petulante. Aunque, sabía que Tsunade realmente no había querido echar a Kumo, imaginó que la mayor parte de su ira se dirigía hacia ella misma por ser superada por así decirlo. Principalmente, ya que le permitiría a Gaara votar por Kumo para quedarse, y argumentar que fue porque Zosui había hecho el argumento más fuerte. Lo cual, aunque admitió que sí, Konan sabía que sería un pequeño consuelo para cierta rubia que cuando Tsunade había expresado sus temores sobre la actitud actual del Kazekage había rechazado al Hokage alegando que Gaara no abandonaría a alguien que había estado dispuesto a sacrificar tanto. para él. Particularmente porque ella había compartido con ella y las preocupaciones de la familia con él que el Raikage no había podido tomar Yugito, luego usaría los Exámenes Chunin como una tapadera para tomar el jinchuriki de nueve colas. Se imaginó que era algo bueno que Naruto todavía estuviera en Suna, ya que creía que si Gaara votaba como Konan imaginaba que iba a hacer, solo sería gracias a Uzumaki que el Kazekage no fue recibido con una guadaña de viento sobre su regreso a casa.

Naruto estaba acurrucado con Yukata en un sofá en una de las salas comunes del Oasis Oculto mientras veían una película de acción juntos. El Uzumaki, a pesar de que todavía sufría por el puntaje que habían sufrido sus Caminos Chakra debido a su salvación de Hotaru, no se encontraba con falta de cosas que hacer. De hecho, estaba casi agradecido por ello, ya que le había puesto de relieve que, a pesar de estar allí para sus amantes de forma individual, estaba favoreciendo involuntariamente a sus amantes de Konoha en entornos grupales. Había llegado a esta conclusión bastante rápido durante su estancia en el Hidden Oasis Inn, ya que funcionaba de manera bastante diferente que el Hidden Eddy Inn. Una cosa fácil de descartar al principio, ya que Hiddy Eddy hizo que Miya actuara como casera para actuar como una figura central cuando no estaba presente. Pero Naruto pronto se dio cuenta de que no era solo eso, ya que los kunoichi que vivían en Suna no tenían tantas razones para reunirse como sus homólogos de Konoha. Como tal, cuando se trataba de comidas y cosas por el estilo, en su mayor parte, todos se cuidaban.

Al menos, eso fue hasta que Temari regresó de Ame poco después de que él se despertara, momento en el que descubrió que tenía que adaptar el rol de Miya cada vez que sus deberes le permitían permanecer en Suna. No estaba demasiado sorprendido por eso, ya que sabía muy bien cómo había criado efectivamente a Kankuro. Pero se había sorprendido bastante al saber que ella realmente disfrutaba mucho cocinando para su compañera Suna Kunoichi. La constatación de que había extrañado este lado de Temari le mostró que necesitaba pasar más tiempo no solo con sus amantes de forma individual, sino en el mismo entorno que compartía con sus amantes en Konoha, y había dado por sentado que él estaba desatendiendo a sus amantes de los otros pueblos debido a la existencia de lugares como el Den y el Club N.

Creciendo, algo aburrido con la película y deseando alguna acción de un tipo diferente, estaba a punto de alcanzar debajo de la camisa de Yukata para determinar si ella también estaba insatisfecha y apreciaría una forma más física de pasar el tiempo, cuando de repente ambos saltó cuando escucharon un fuerte golpe de la puerta principal. Al no escuchar ningún grito, aunque escuchó que otra puerta se cerraba más profundamente en la posada, se preguntó qué había sucedido. Se hizo una buena idea de cuál de sus amantes estaba molesto cuando unos minutos después escuchó golpes de ollas y sartenes

Besó a Yukata en la mejilla, se levantó para investigar, así que avanzó hacia el sonido del metal retumbando y los cajones abriéndose y cerrándose más de lo necesario. Al entrar en la cocina, vio que Temari llevaba una bata delgada con un delantal y ya había arrojado algo de mezcla, que ella estaba batiendo agresivamente con un batidor por la isla en el centro de la cocina. Al acercarse detrás de ella, le rodeó el estómago con las manos y le preguntó: "¿Está todo bien?"

"Estoy bien", dijo Temari de una manera no exactamente creíble.

Naruto frunció el ceño ya que todo sobre su comportamiento decía lo contrario, así que dijo: "Lejos de que yo te pregunte, pero si fuera esos huevos estaría rogando por misericordia".

Temari cerró de golpe el cuenco mientras decía: "¿No te burles de esto?"

"Olvídate de qué", dijo Naruto en broma, "Me acabas de decir que todo estaba bien". Temari se giró en sus brazos para mirarlo, lo que hizo que se pusiera más serio mientras suspiraba: "Supongo que escuchaste los resultados de la votación".

La molestia de Temari hacia él se evaporó cuando fue reemplazada por sorpresa, "¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?"

"Kiyomi", respondió Naruto, antes de explicar, "Tan pronto como Tsunade dejó Grass, se teletransportó a ella para averiguar qué sucedió".

"Eso es bueno", dijo Temari secamente. "Me enteré cuando mi querido hermano envió un comunicado oficial declarando que Kumo permanecería en la Alianza".

Naruto frunció el ceño y preguntó: "Pensé que ese era el resultado que queríamos".

"Lo fue", dijo Temari acaloradamente cuando su voz se elevó con ira. Luego se alejó de él cuando se liberó de su agarre antes de romper sus puños en la isla de la cocina detrás de ella. Sonando triste, dijo suavemente: "Realmente pensé que él votaría para echarlos. Puedo entender por qué no querría arriesgar la Alianza por Yugito. Pero ... estar dispuesto a dejar que el Raikage te ataque ...

Naruto la abrazó nuevamente y dijo: "Le dije a Gaara que estaría dispuesto a lidiar con las consecuencias que pudieran surgir como resultado de mis acciones. Tu hermano me está dando la oportunidad de cumplir mi palabra. Soy el que colgó el objetivo del Raikage en mi espalda, no Gaara. Además, Kiyomi hizo que pareciera que incluso Tsunade se vio obligado a admitir que Zosui hizo algunos puntos excelentes en contra de su argumento. En este caso, alguien acaba de jugarnos ".

Temari se giró para mirarlo y pudo ver la preocupación en sus ojos verde azulado cuando ella respondió: "Eso no es todo. Gaara habría votado lo mismo incluso si tuviéramos evidencia de que el Raikage estaba sentado en las reuniones de Sasuke mientras planeaba su ataque.

"Creo que es un poco demasiado", dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Lo es?" Temari preguntó de vuelta, aunque su tono no parecía indicar que ella pensaba que era. "Algo ha cambiado con él y no quería verlo. Pero, ¿por qué otra razón se habría negado a entregar a esa mujer Hotaru a Konan hasta que los expertos en jutsu de Suna determinaron que Fury se había ido?

"¿Quizás porque era mejor para todos que el jutsu no se pudiera replicar?" Ofreció Naruto.

"O, estaba decepcionado por ese desarrollo ya que quería replicarlo", respondió Temari. "Naruto, está dispuesto a sacrificarte en el altar de la paz. Ya no sé de qué es capaz.

Aunque quería descartar las preocupaciones de Temari por ser demasiado, pudo ver que ella estaba realmente preocupada por ellos y dijo: "No hablemos de mí como si ya estuviera muerta". La besó para silenciar su protesta, antes de continuar: "Y recuerden, tampoco soy exactamente culpable en esta debacle. Estaba dispuesto a actuar de una manera que hubiera destruido la Alianza si eso significara que Yugito viviera como ella deseaba. Gaara tiene una razón para estar molesto por eso, ya que está pensando en el bienestar de sus ciudadanos, incluido usted. Para él, la paz que tenemos actualmente debería estar protegida ".

"Pero su paz es una mentira", dijo Temari rápidamente. "Especialmente cuando involucra a alguien como el Raikage".

Al encontrarse con su mirada preocupada, él dijo: "Eso puede ser, pero incluso si tenemos éxito en nuestra ambición, habrá personas que digan que la paz, nosotros construimos es uno si nuestras acciones detrás de escena alguna vez se descubrieron. ¿Pelearíamos menos para preservarlo?

Para su sorpresa, Temari asintió mientras respondía: "Sí, porque no dejarías que continuara si se requiere el sacrificio de personas inocentes para mantenerlo". Naruto se sintió profundamente conmovido y su amante se sintió tan bien con él, especialmente cuando ella apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho para decirle: "Yo ... no quiero perderte".

"No lo harás", respondió Naruto definitivamente.

Sacando la cabeza de su pecho, ella dijo: "No puedes tocar ..."

La silenciaron cuando Naruto la besó apasionadamente, y cuando él se apartó vio que sus preocupaciones estaban siendo reemplazadas por el deseo, pero reiteró: "No me perderás, Temari".

Temari lo miró a los ojos azules y, aunque no había prometido nada. Ella vio que él estaba decidido a cumplir su voto, por lo que asintió. Estaba a punto de volverse para terminar la comida que había estado preparando, cuando de repente se disparó el temporizador de precalentamiento en el horno. Para su sorpresa, de repente se encontró siendo levantada y sentada en la isla, lo que la llevó a preguntar: "Naruto, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

Ella gimió cuando Naruto extendió la mano entre sus muslos para descubrir que no llevaba ropa interior y, mientras frotaba su raja, respondió: "Solo estoy comprobando si el horno realmente se ha puesto a temperatura". En ese momento, él empujó su dedo medio hacia ella, y frotar a lo largo de su pared superior hizo que ella se recostara sobre sus codos cuando dijo: "Sí, definitivamente hace suficiente calor".

"S ... mmm ... para", dijo Temari entre gemidos, "yo ... necesito preparar la cena".

Naruto retiró su dedo de ella, pero en lugar de ayudarla a bajar, separó sus muslos. Tomando su arrebato reluciente, dijo: "No creas que puedo cumplir contigo allí. Parece que empecé una fuga aquí abajo. A ver si puedo encargarme de esto.

Inclinándose hacia adelante, apretó su boca contra su coño, lo que provocó que Temari jadeara mientras ella involuntariamente lo agarraba de la cabeza. Lo cual ella tiró hacia su ahora quim empapado positivamente. Ella se rindió al placer mientras su lengua alternaba entre explorar sus profundidades y empujar su clítoris. Naruto pronto comenzó a usar su lengua para concentrarse en su botón de placer, y así comenzó a trabajar su dedo medio e índice dentro de su estrecho pasaje. La combinación resultó demasiado para ella, causando que Temari llorara mientras mojaba la barbilla y la mano de su amante en sus jugos de amor.

Naruto acercó su rostro al de ella cuando dijo: "Whelp, parece que lo empeoré".

Temari, jadeando de felicidad orgásmica, se sintió bastante molesta con su amante, considerando que su estado de ánimo, pero unos minutos antes, se había llenado de ira hacia su hermano, así como de preocupación por el tonto rubio ahora sonriente. Sin embargo, ahora todo lo que sentía era una necesidad ardiente de estar conectada con él y, como tal, dijo: "Odio cómo haces eso".

La sonrisa de Naruto solo se hizo más grande cuando dijo mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones: "Ah, no quieres decir eso".

Agarrando posesivamente su rostro, Temari admitió: "No, no lo hago". Antes de llevarlo a un beso apasionado donde ella se saboreó a sí misma en sus labios. Naruto se arrojó al beso y empujó sus pantalones al piso, y luego de patearlos para quitarlos de sus pies frotó su polla hinchada contra su raja.

Temari estaba a punto de apartar sus labios de los suyos para decirle que dejara de molestarla, pero terminó haciéndolo de todos modos mientras empujaba a su asesino de kunoichi hacia dentro, haciéndola silbar, "¡Sí!" Naruto recuperó sus labios mientras se movía lentamente dentro de ella. Temari estaba en el cielo, pero sabía que estaba a punto de mejorar cuando él se apartó para ponerse de pie y agarró sus caderas. Luego comenzó a empujar su vara dentro de ella a un ritmo vertiginoso mientras hacía todo lo posible para sacarla de sus preocupaciones mundanas.

La cocina se llenó con los sonidos de su carne golpeándose contra la de ella, mientras los gritos de Temari aumentaban en tempo y volumen. Su visión comenzó a desdibujarse, ya que su cerebro comenzó a cerrarse para procesar el placer que estaba sintiendo. Antes de que todo se pusiera blanco cuando un empuje particularmente poderoso aplastó su matriz y golpeó un último punto de placer en ella que la hizo estallar en una liberación eufórica. Sus piernas se envolvieron instintivamente alrededor de su cintura para asegurarse de que él soltara su semilla dentro de ella, no es que tuviera la intención de hacerlo en ningún otro lugar mientras empujaba su vara completamente dentro de ella para pintar su matriz en su esencia. El blanco mundo de dicha de Temari explotó en tecnicolor cuando llegó una vez más, antes de que todo se oscureciera al desmayarse.

Cuando las piernas de Temari se aflojaron a su alrededor, sonrió ante la expresión feliz de su amante, antes de retirarse, y luego se centró en los ingredientes que había reunido para descifrar lo que había planeado hacer. No estaba realmente seguro de si estaba en lo correcto, sin embargo, tenía una idea de lo que sería capaz de hacer con ellos para que funcione. Mientras comenzaba a prepararse, dejó que algunas de sus propias preocupaciones sobre la decisión de Gaara surgieran en su mente, más especialmente cómo no había estado dispuesto a entregar a Hotaru hasta que sus especialistas en desarrollo de jutsu habían dejado en claro que Fury no podía ser recreado. y la creencia de Temari de que sus acciones no eran para asegurarse de que el jutsu no cayera en las manos equivocadas. Pero en cambio, para asegurarse de que caería en la suya. Realmente no quería creer eso, específicamente como Gaara había sido en el pasado la voz dentro de Suna para evitar que se desarrollen nuevos programas de armas. Tal como después de convertirse en Kazekage, cerró el proyecto del Ejército Inmortal que Joseki había comenzado a usar con el equipo capturado rescatado de la nave de Haido después de la debacle con los descendientes del Imperio Gelel.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera viajar demasiado lejos en el camino de sus propias preocupaciones, su enfoque se volvió hacia una de las entradas de la cocina para encontrar a Yukata entrando. Ella le sonrió, antes de decir: "¿Creí haber escuchado algo de horneado aquí?" Naruto arqueó una ceja, no del todo seguro de lo que quería decir, al menos hasta que la marioneta que usaba kunoichi se interpuso entre las piernas de Temari y dijo: "Mmmm, creampies, mi favorito".

Temari gimió agradablemente mientras el mundo de sueños que estaba ocupando de repente tomó un giro sexual. Naruto sintió su propia sacudida cuando Yukata chupó su semilla de su compañero Suna-nin que acababa de rellenarlo. Si bien no se dio la vuelta, sin querer negarse el placer de ver a Yukata disfrutar de su desierto, permaneció concentrado en preparar la cena mientras le prometía en silencio que le daría todos los pasteles que podría manejar más tarde.

Capítulo siguiente: Arco de venganza: Operación: Kill Konan Aftermath Part II


	94. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 94

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío. Además, esta historia es una ficción de limón, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan. Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora. Gracias.

Capítulo 94: Arco de Venganza: Operación: Kill Konan Aftermath Part II

Jade Chan arrodillada trató de prestar atención como la Sacerdotisa de los Descendientes de la Luna mientras estaba de pie ante un altar que residía en la plataforma elevada desde la que a menudo se dirigía a sus seguidores reunidos. Mezclados entre esos seguidores, actualmente se encontraban algunos de los líderes de otros grupos dedicados al renacimiento de la Diosa de la Luna. Sin embargo, estaba resultando difícil para la joven que pronto sería Acólito mantener su mente en el presente, mientras se arrodillaba ante la Sacerdotisa en un escalón cerca de la parte superior de la plataforma mientras su coño rogaba que la tocaran. Lo cual, debido al cinturón de castidad que había usado durante meses, finalmente se había quitado, significaba que solo era su voluntad evitar que hundiera los dedos dentro de ella ... Manteniendo los brazos cruzados ante su pecho, ella también luchó contra la tentación de burlarse de sus pezones, ya que eran lo suficientemente difíciles como para cortar vidrio debido a la túnica blanca holgada que se frotaba contra ellos cada vez que se movía. Reprimiendo un gemido mientras cambiaba su peso de una rodilla a la otra haciendo que su túnica rozara contra sus protuberancias una vez más, se distrajo al reflexionar sobre el ritual que había presenciado esa mañana.

Tanto ella como Naori habían llegado al Templo Principal de los Descendientes de la Luna poco después de que saliera el sol. Después de haber pasado las últimas semanas en su complejo de River Rock mientras el culto había repasado la forma retorcida de la Santa Madre buscando y eliminando cualquier sello de localización o teletransportación que aquellos que habían tomado la nave sagrada pudieron haber dejado atrás. El enemigo invisible que había tomado la forma petrificada de la Santa Madre había dejado uno de cada uno que luego habían eliminado. Luego pasaron el tiempo restante purificando la vasija del chakra del usuario de Rinnegan que se había vinculado con él anteriormente para que no pudiera ser convocado nuevamente.

Con la tarea a punto de completarse, Naori y ella se habían ido para regresar al Templo Principal, que al llegar, encontraron a Hanami esperándolos cerca de la entrada. Luego les informó que habían sido convocados. Jade se sorprendió bastante al descubrir que la convocatoria había sido para los dos, pero los siguió obedientemente después de Uchiha y Hyuuga mientras se dirigían al templo. Pronto llegaron al salón principal donde Naori dio sus sermones a los devotos miembros del culto. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de Jade en lugar de que alguien los esperara, la habitación había estado vacía. Pero las mujeres que había estado siguiendo no parecían sorprendidas, ya que simplemente subieron los escalones de la plataforma, que al llegar a la cima, pasaron el altar que residía hacia el frente. Las dos mujeres procedieron a dirigirse hacia la parte de atrás donde residía la base ahora vacía de la estatua de oro, que debía representar a la Diosa de la Luna. Jade había querido preguntar dónde había ido, pero al ver que Naori no parecía sorprendida por su desaparición, decidió permanecer en silencio.

Con la estatua retirada, la puerta que conducía a los cuartos de los Acólitos y la Sacerdotisa era visible. Pero en lugar de avanzar hacia ella, Naori presionó su mano sobre la base de la estatua desaparecida y, un momento después, un sello se encendió. El sonido de las piedras deslizándose una contra la otra hizo que Jade mirara el altar mientras se formaba una escalera circular cuando el piso de la plataforma comenzó a descender. Naori le sonrió, mientras Jade imaginaba que su sorpresa ante la aparición de la nueva entrada era bastante fácil de ver. Luego bajó la escalera de piedra con Jade rápidamente siguiéndola después de que Hanami le indicó que lo hiciera, quien luego subió por la parte trasera después de detenerse el tiempo suficiente para activar un sello que cerró la entrada.

Después de bajar las escaleras por lo que pareció una eternidad, llegaron a una habitación con poca luz. A medida que su procesión avanzaba hacia la única salida de la habitación, Jade atrajo la atención hacia las paredes del pasaje, debido a las grandes pictografías que los alineaban. Lo cual, aunque era difícil de distinguir debido a las sombras proyectadas por las pocas antorchas espaciadas entre ellas, podía tener una idea básica de al menos parte de la historia que intentaban contar. Centrándose en el primero, mostraba una figura oscura pero algo indefinida parada frente a un árbol grande con árboles más pequeños que representaban a las personas y animales que huían de él. Los más cercanos a la figura ominosa comenzaron a encogerse en bolas, que parecían arrastrarse hacia el árbol. Luego, su atención se dirigió a la siguiente imagen que mostraba, el mismo árbol, pero que ahora llevaba una gran pieza de fruta. La figura ominosa y casi demoníaca de la primera también estaba allí, pero parecía enfrentarse a un grupo que contenía hombres, mujeres e incluso un gran perro o lobo de algún tipo. Debido a que estas figuras son más detalladas, aunque más pequeñas que la demoníaca, con uno o dos rasgos únicos cada una, Jade sospechaba que representaban campeones que se habían alzado para enfrentar el mal representado por la figura demoníaca. Al hacer un balance de los detalles que distinguían a los campeones, no podía decir que se suponía que eran humanos, ya que algunos de los rasgos que poseían los hacían parecer casi míticos. Jade no sabía si la escena representaba una batalla en particular, o si era representativa de varias veces que pudieron haber chocado. Pero, mientras la figura demoníaca luchaba contra los campeones,

Habiendo notado los detalles más importantes de la segunda escena, sin mencionar que se movió para pasarle el ritmo a Naori, el enfoque de Jade se movió a la tercera. La Figura Demoníaca todavía estaba allí, pero el árbol parecía marchitarse. Varios de los campeones de la escena anterior faltaban probablemente representando su caída, pero señaló que también había algunos nuevos campeones. La más prominente era una mujer con cuernos y tres ojos que flotaba sobre los otros campeones, y era casi tan grande como la figura demoníaca. Aunque, no podía estar segura debido a lo rápido que estaba asimilando los detalles, Jade sospechaba que la mujer había sido la que había estado buscando la fruta en la escena anterior. Sin embargo, lo que quedó claro en la siguiente escena fue que la mujer de Tres ojos había sido suficiente para inclinar la balanza a favor de los Campeones, ya que apareció prominentemente en ella, sin signos de la demoníaca. Aunque los Campeones no estaban presentes, había muchas figuras básicas que representaban a las masas que sostenían canastas de tributo o se inclinaban como si estuvieran en adoración. Sin embargo, la escena final le causó cierta preocupación a Jade, ya que parecía reflejar la segunda cuando los Campeones habían regresado. Aunque esta vez se enfrentaron a la mujer de tres ojos, que había reemplazado a la figura demoníaca, y en lugar del árbol había una esfera en el cielo con múltiples anillos más pequeños que se movían hacia el centro, y en cada anillo en una ubicación aleatoria. era un tomoe como los que se encuentran en el Sharingan. Aunque los Campeones no estaban presentes, había muchas figuras básicas que representaban a las masas que sostenían canastas de tributo o se inclinaban como si estuvieran en adoración. Sin embargo, la escena final le causó cierta preocupación a Jade, ya que parecía reflejar la segunda cuando los Campeones habían regresado. Aunque esta vez se enfrentaron a la mujer de tres ojos, que había reemplazado a la figura demoníaca, y en lugar del árbol había una esfera en el cielo con múltiples anillos más pequeños que se movían hacia el centro, y en cada anillo en una ubicación aleatoria. era un tomoe como los que se encuentran en el Sharingan. Aunque los Campeones no estaban presentes, había muchas figuras básicas que representaban a las masas que sostenían canastas de tributo o se inclinaban como si estuvieran en adoración. Sin embargo, la escena final le causó cierta preocupación a Jade, ya que parecía reflejar la segunda cuando los Campeones habían regresado. Aunque esta vez se enfrentaron a la mujer de tres ojos, que había reemplazado a la figura demoníaca, y en lugar del árbol había una esfera en el cielo con múltiples anillos más pequeños que se movían hacia el centro, y en cada anillo en una ubicación aleatoria. era un tomoe como los que se encuentran en el Sharingan.

Jade frunció el ceño porque, aunque la pared todavía tenía espacio libre para registrar el resto de los eventos, no había nada escrito, y aunque sería difícil de decir ya que la habitación daba al aire que era antigua, por lo que cualquier erosión podría atribuirse a hora. Debido a que los demás estaban en tan buenas condiciones, sin una señal clara de lo que habría causado el desgaste de los últimos, Jade sospechó que su eliminación fue un acto deliberado. Lo que le hizo creer que las imágenes restantes tal vez hayan estado detallando el ascenso de la Diosa de la Luna, y que las que faltan cuentan la historia de su derrota y sellaron, ya que Jade sabía que el Culto tenía la costumbre de destrozar los artefactos que podrían arrojarla. en una luz poco halagadora debido a las mentiras difundidas por sus hijos usurpadores. Esto también la llevó a creer que, al menos, La porción subterránea del Templo Principal pudo haber pertenecido alguna vez a otra deidad o ser que se había opuesto a la Diosa de la Luna. Reconocer que ella podría estar en un lugar que había sido construido hacia los albores de la civilización la llenó de inmensa curiosidad y un deseo de asaltar sus secretos.

Naori parecía estar dentro de su mente cuando se detuvo en la puerta que daba a la habitación y dijo como si sintiera su deseo: "Todo a su debido tiempo, Jade. Una vez que te conviertas en un verdadero Acólito de la Diosa de la Luna, podrás explorar el Templo Interior a tu gusto. Pero primero debe ser iniciado completamente en nuestra bandada, así como recompensado por los servicios ya prestados en nuestro nombre ".

El coño de Jade comenzó a palpitar, ya que cualquier inquietud que las pictografías faltantes habían planteado se desvaneció al pensar en el conocimiento que obtendría, sin mencionar el placer que experimentaría al unirse al rebaño de Naori. Bajando la cabeza, ella respondió: "Me honras Sacerdotisa".

"De hecho, sí", respondió Naori, antes de acercarse a la cara de la joven mientras agregaba, "Pero eso es porque te lo mereces".

Hanami observó a las dos mujeres por un momento, antes de decir: "Deberíamos continuar. No queremos hacer esperar al Hijo Favorado ".

Los ojos de Jade se abrieron de par en par al darse cuenta de que se encontraría cara a cara con la descendencia de la Diosa de la Luna, a quien había escuchado mencionar, pero nunca había visto. Naori, asintió con la cabeza hacia el Hyuuga, mientras giraba para caminar hacia el estrecho pasaje de piedra que era lo suficientemente ancho como para que una persona entrara a la vez. Siguió otra larga caminata, esta vez en una oscuridad casi completa, excepto por una luz en el túnel, que cuando se acercaban al final, Jade pudo ver una habitación brillantemente iluminada que los esperaba. Sintiendo como si literalmente estuviera entrando al cielo, los ojos de Jade casi explotaron de su cabeza cuando entró en una habitación grande que estaba completamente cubierta con el mármol más blanco que había visto y que se acentuaba con adornos dorados en cada oportunidad. El diseño de la habitación era casi una imagen especular de la habitación donde Naori dio sus sermones a los miembros de los Descendientes de la Luna. Excepto en la plataforma elevada donde se ubicaría el Altar, residía un trono sobre el cual se sentaba un hombre que parecía estar completamente cubierto de sombras. Sus ojos amarillos se destacaban de su rostro sin rasgos distintivos, que al enfocarse en ellos incitó al ser a decir: "Ah, por fin ha llegado nuestro invitado de honor. Por favor, acércate a Naori Uchiha.

Jade se sintió asombrada por el ser, pero siguió a Naori cuando la sumo sacerdotisa se acercó. La palabra del ser la hizo tomar nota por primera vez de las otras personas paradas en la base del estrado elevado, y que habían estado hablando entre ellos hasta que el Hijo Favorado había hablado. Cuando se acercaron al ser que parecía estar compuesto de oscuridad, Jade comenzó a sentirse nerviosa ya que no estaba segura de lo que debía hacer, pero se calmó cuando Hanami se acercó a ella y le susurró: "Permanece unos pasos detrás de Naori. Se detendrá a unos metros del Hijo Favorado. Cuando lo haga, arrodíllate. Asintiendo en respuesta, Jade se concentró discretamente en el ser que era descendiente de una Diosa. Mientras lo hacía, sintió un anhelo no tanto por el ser, sino por el conocimiento que contenía. Un ser que había existido el tiempo suficiente para ver nacer civilizaciones enteras, prosperar y morir. El conocimiento mismo que la llevó a explorar ruinas antiguas con la esperanza de poder reconstruir lo que había sucedido en el pasado, estaba encerrado en la cabeza del Hijo Prohibido, ya que él podría contar los eventos como un hecho, No es una conjetura. La sola idea de que otra vez causó que Jade experimentara un pico de placer.

Naori comenzó a subir el estrado y se detuvo unos pasos desde la parte superior, donde cayó de rodillas. Jade rápidamente hizo lo mismo que Hanami hizo a su lado. Manteniendo la cabeza baja, se dio cuenta de que la Sacerdotisa se había detenido en el mismo lugar y forma en que Jade había recibido instrucciones para su propio ascenso a Acólito, lo que sucedería más tarde. El Hijo Favorado se ahorró un momento para estudiar a las tres mujeres arrodilladas frente a él, antes de dirigirse a todas las reunidas. "Mis queridos hijos de nuestra Santa Madre, les agradezco por responder a mi convocatoria. Hoy, estamos reunidos aquí para reconocer los esfuerzos de la Suma Sacerdotisa Naori y su nuevo Acólito. Gracias a su arduo trabajo, lo que nos robaron ha sido devuelto ".

Un pequeño murmullo surgió de muchos de los que se reunieron en la base del estrado, lo que no pareció ser particularmente de felicitación. A pesar de que parecía que los sentimientos de sus invitados eran contrarios a su razón declarada para la reunión, el Hijo Favorado no parecía perturbado, sino más bien divertido, ya que decía: "Ahora, ahora, no todos ustedes son Hijos del mismo Santo ¿Madre? Como todos los niños, es posible que se pelee de vez en cuando. Todos ustedes pueden liderar sectas que difieren en lo que nuestra Madre realmente desea de sus seguidores. Pero, ¿no estamos todos trabajando para el mismo fin? Su regreso a este mundo para que pueda bañarse una vez más a la Luz de su Sabiduría y Benevolencia. Para deshacer la traición que la separó de todos nosotros ". El murmullo se calmó, por lo que el Hijo Favorado se centró en Naori mientras continuaba: "Entonces,

Los líderes reunidos de otros cultos e incluso algunas religiones legítimamente reconocidas comenzaron a aplaudir. Estaba muy lejos de ser sincero, pero era lo suficientemente robusto como para ser considerado respetuoso. Jade no estaba demasiado sorprendida por la respuesta, ya que en su entrenamiento para ser un Acólito, había aprendido que si bien los Descendientes de la Luna pudieron haber sido los más antiguos y los primeros cultos criados en servicio a la Diosa de la Luna, como con la mayoría religiones, con el tiempo las diferencias sobre cómo debería conducirse el culto se habían incrementado. Estas nuevas sectas se habían separado para reunir seguidores propios, y algunas incluso se convirtieron en religiones reconocidas dentro de las Tierras que habían arraigado. Por supuesto, con algunas de las verdades retorcidas, de modo que solo aquellos totalmente inducidos a la religión se enteraron de la verdadera diosa a la que se comprometió su fe.

Una cosa que Jade encontró extraño acerca de tales divisiones que surgen en cómo se debe adorar a la Diosa de la Luna o en lo que desea de sus fieles, es que a diferencia de otras religiones que necesitaban confiar en las traducciones de las sagradas y antiguas escrituras, Los Descendientes de la Luna podían comulgar con un ser que afirmó haber nacido durante los últimos momentos de su madre antes de que la sellaran. Ella le había preguntado a Hanami sobre eso una vez, quien le había explicado que, como los Descendientes creían que las personas debían seguir los deseos de sus corazones, no sería correcto ni apropiado amonestar a aquellos cuyos corazones les dijeron que debían adorar a la Diosa de la Luna de una manera diferente. . Que al explicar por qué tales divisiones serían toleradas desde la perspectiva del Culto, en realidad no le respondió por qué el Hijo Favorado lo permitiría. Ya que, como Ser Divino, seguramente sabría cuál es la mejor forma de adorar a la Diosa que lo había dado a luz. Además, aunque había adivinado la existencia de tensión entre las diversas sectas al escuchar a Naori y Hanami hablar de algunas sectas o sus líderes en términos poco halagadores, particularmente un hombre llamado Goenitz. La respuesta de los líderes reunidos al Hijo Favorado alabando a Naori mostró que existía una tensión y aversión similares entre todas las sectas. Algo a lo que podría poner fin simplemente proclamando qué secta adoraba más cerca de lo que su madre desearía. particularmente un hombre llamado Goenitz. La respuesta de los líderes reunidos al Hijo Favorado alabando a Naori mostró que existía una tensión y aversión similares entre todas las sectas. Algo a lo que podría poner fin simplemente proclamando qué secta adoraba más cerca de lo que su madre desearía. particularmente un hombre llamado Goenitz. La respuesta de los líderes reunidos al Hijo Favorado alabando a Naori mostró que existía una tensión y aversión similares entre todas las sectas. Algo a lo que podría poner fin simplemente proclamando qué secta adoraba más cerca de lo que su madre desearía.

De repente, Jade se dio cuenta de por qué el Hijo Favorado preferiría la discordia entre los seguidores de su madre cuando se acercara a Naori diciendo: "Ahora, querida, cuando hayas devuelto la nave de nuestra Madre, levántate y recibe la llave necesaria para controlarla. " La Suma Sacerdotisa siguió la orden del Hijo Favorado, quien luego se quitó la máscara que llevaba. Luego alcanzó hacia su ojo izquierdo ciego, donde presionó la palma de su mano derecha contra la cuenca. Jade no estaba segura de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero podía decir que era desagradable cuando el cuerpo de Naori se tensó mientras sus manos se apretaban en puños. Sin embargo, pronto se relajó y cuando el Hijo Favorado retiró su mano, parecía que la palma se estaba reformando a medida que una masa se absorbía dentro de ella.

El hijo favorecido le devolvió a Naori su máscara, que se la devolvió a la cara antes de inclinarse profundamente mientras declaraba: "Con este regalo, juro hacer todo lo que esté en mi poder para devolver a nuestra Madre a este mundo".

"No tengo dudas de que vas a tener éxito", respondió el Hijo Favorado sonando complacido. "Y si no tú, entonces quizás uno de sus otros hijos demostrará ser digno de él o de su gemelo. Ahora, sé que debes prepararte para esta noche para que tú y tus Acólitos puedan despedirse. He dejado instrucciones para el sacrificio que se realizará hoy en sus cámaras.

"Como quieras", dijo Naori antes de darse la vuelta para bajar los escalones. Los ojos de Jade se agrandaron como en la cuenca izquierda de Naori, donde había residido un orbe blanco que había indicado su ceguera, había sido reemplazado por el legendario Rinnegan. Jade pudo ver que unas pocas gotas de sangre se habían derramado sobre las túnicas blancas de Naori que indicaban que recibirla no había sido una experiencia completamente placentera, pero cuando la Sacerdotisa pasó entre ella y Hanami, y se pusieron en pie para seguirla. Podía ver la envidia escrita en los rostros de los líderes de las otras sectas, al menos en aquellos sin máscaras o que ocultaban sus identidades. Jade se preguntó si Goenitz estaba entre ellos, lo que le recordó la epifanía que había experimentado sobre por qué el Hijo Favorecido permitía que los grupos adoraran a su madre de manera diferente, que era que la adoración en sí misma era irrelevante. Lo que importaba era lograr los medios a través de esa adoración, y en ese sentido, el Hijo Favorecido realmente los veía a todos como niños, todos luchando por ganar el favor de su madre. Sin embargo, en esa lucha para ser reconocido como un hijo favorito de la Diosa de la Luna, el Hijo Favorado creía que se encontrarían la innovación y la ambición que provocarían el regreso de su madre. Jade no estaba segura de cómo sentirse acerca de que la devoción de la gente se usara de esa manera, pero su inquietud no duró mucho ya que prometió que sería la secta a la que pronto se comprometería que saldría adelante. Después de todo, a pesar de que todos serían recompensados por igual con los deseos de su Corazón cuando la Diosa de la Luna regresó, como lo demostró el nuevo ojo de Naori, definitivamente hubo beneficios de ser reconocido como un jugador importante en el juego del Hijo Favorado. y en ese sentido, el Hijo Favorado realmente los vio a todos como niños, todos luchando por ganarse el favor de su madre. Sin embargo, en esa lucha para ser reconocido como un hijo favorito de la Diosa de la Luna, el Hijo Favorado creía que se encontrarían la innovación y la ambición que provocarían el regreso de su madre. Jade no estaba segura de cómo sentirse acerca de que la devoción de la gente se usara de esa manera, pero su inquietud no duró mucho ya que prometió que sería la secta a la que pronto se comprometería que saldría adelante. Después de todo, a pesar de que todos serían recompensados por igual con los deseos de su Corazón cuando la Diosa de la Luna regresó, como lo demostró el nuevo ojo de Naori, definitivamente hubo beneficios de ser reconocido como un jugador importante en el juego del Hijo Favorado. y en ese sentido, el Hijo Favorado realmente los vio a todos como niños, todos luchando por ganarse el favor de su madre. Sin embargo, en esa lucha para ser reconocido como un hijo favorito de la Diosa de la Luna, el Hijo Favorado creía que se encontrarían la innovación y la ambición que provocarían el regreso de su madre. Jade no estaba segura de cómo sentirse acerca de que la devoción de la gente se usara de esa manera, pero su inquietud no duró mucho ya que prometió que sería la secta a la que pronto se comprometería que saldría adelante. Después de todo, a pesar de que todos serían recompensados por igual con los deseos de su Corazón cuando la Diosa de la Luna regresó, como lo demostró el nuevo ojo de Naori, definitivamente hubo beneficios de ser reconocido como un jugador importante en el juego del Hijo Favorado. todos luchando por ganarse el favor de su madre. Sin embargo, en esa lucha para ser reconocido como un hijo favorito de la Diosa de la Luna, el Hijo Favorado creía que se encontrarían la innovación y la ambición que provocarían el regreso de su madre. Jade no estaba segura de cómo sentirse acerca de que la devoción de la gente se usara de esa manera, pero su inquietud no duró mucho ya que prometió que sería la secta a la que pronto se comprometería que saldría adelante. Después de todo, a pesar de que todos serían recompensados por igual con los deseos de su Corazón cuando la Diosa de la Luna regresó, como lo demostró el nuevo ojo de Naori, definitivamente hubo beneficios de ser reconocido como un jugador importante en el juego del Hijo Favorado. todos luchando por ganarse el favor de su madre. Sin embargo, en esa lucha para ser reconocido como un hijo favorito de la Diosa de la Luna, el Hijo Favorado creía que se encontrarían la innovación y la ambición que provocarían el regreso de su madre. Jade no estaba segura de cómo sentirse acerca de que la devoción de la gente se usara de esa manera, pero su inquietud no duró mucho ya que prometió que sería la secta a la que pronto se comprometería que saldría adelante. Después de todo, a pesar de que todos serían recompensados por igual con los deseos de su Corazón cuando la Diosa de la Luna regresó, como lo demostró el nuevo ojo de Naori, definitivamente hubo beneficios de ser reconocido como un jugador importante en el juego del Hijo Favorado. El Hijo Favorado creía que se encontraría la innovación y la ambición que provocaría el regreso de su madre. Jade no estaba segura de cómo sentirse acerca de que la devoción de la gente se usara de esa manera, pero su inquietud no duró mucho ya que prometió que sería la secta a la que pronto se comprometería que saldría adelante. Después de todo, a pesar de que todos serían recompensados por igual con los deseos de su Corazón cuando la Diosa de la Luna regresó, como lo demostró el nuevo ojo de Naori, definitivamente hubo beneficios de ser reconocido como un jugador importante en el juego del Hijo Favorado. El Hijo Favorado creía que se encontraría la innovación y la ambición que provocaría el regreso de su madre. Jade no estaba segura de cómo sentirse acerca de que la devoción de la gente se usara de esa manera, pero su inquietud no duró mucho ya que prometió que sería la secta a la que pronto se comprometería que saldría adelante. Después de todo, a pesar de que todos serían recompensados por igual con los deseos de su Corazón cuando la Diosa de la Luna regresó, como lo demostró el nuevo ojo de Naori, definitivamente hubo beneficios de ser reconocido como un jugador importante en el juego del Hijo Favorado.

El recuerdo de Jade de los eventos de esa mañana se desvaneció de la memoria mientras se concentraba en el presente ya que Naori parecía estar terminando su sermón. "... ahora mis compañeros Descendientes de la Diosa de la Luna, damos la bienvenida a la nave de nuestra madre a casa". Girando hacia el altar vacío, Naori extendió las manos hacia un lado con las palmas hacia arriba cuando de repente se formó una gran distorsión en el espacio donde una vez había residido la estatua Dorada, un momento después apareció la forma retorcida del Gedo Mazo. Hubo jadeos de muchos de los miembros del Culto reunidos ante la base del estrado desde donde la sacerdotisa estaba entregando su sermón. Naori se apartó de la estatua mientras se movía ante el altar mientras le decía al sectario reunido: "Para muchos de ustedes, esta es la primera vez que miran a nuestra Santa Madre, así que puedo imaginar la sorpresa. ¿Cómo podría una forma tan monstruosa contener el alma benévola a la que hemos rezado y deseamos con todo nuestro corazón ver regresar a este mundo? Nuestra madre sufre tanto como nosotros, atrapada en un mundo corrupto que tuerce y distorsiona todo lo que toca. Un mundo que fue creado por la traición de sus hijos, el llamado Sabio de los Seis Senderos y su hermano el Sabio de los Ojos que todo lo ven. A pesar de compartir sangre con nuestra madre, esos dos fueron tentados a la oscuridad por un sucio demonio mestizo, y nuestro mundo ha sufrido desde entonces. Mire bien el sufrimiento que ha sufrido nuestra Madre por tratar de traer armonía y equilibrio a nuestro mundo, y comprenda su sufrimiento palidece antes que el de ella, porque a diferencia de nosotros, ella tiene el poder de cambiarlo para mejor ". y deseamos con todo nuestro corazón ver regresar a este mundo? Nuestra madre sufre tanto como nosotros, atrapada en un mundo corrupto que tuerce y distorsiona todo lo que toca. Un mundo que fue creado por la traición de sus hijos, el llamado Sabio de los Seis Senderos y su hermano el Sabio de los Ojos que todo lo ven. A pesar de compartir sangre con nuestra madre, esos dos fueron tentados a la oscuridad por un sucio demonio mestizo, y nuestro mundo ha sufrido desde entonces. Mire bien el sufrimiento que ha sufrido nuestra Madre por tratar de traer armonía y equilibrio a nuestro mundo, y comprenda su sufrimiento palidece antes que el de ella, porque a diferencia de nosotros, ella tiene el poder de cambiarlo para mejor ". y deseamos con todo nuestro corazón ver regresar a este mundo? Nuestra madre sufre tanto como nosotros, atrapada en un mundo corrupto que tuerce y distorsiona todo lo que toca. Un mundo que fue creado por la traición de sus hijos, el llamado Sabio de los Seis Senderos y su hermano el Sabio de los Ojos que todo lo ven. A pesar de compartir sangre con nuestra madre, esos dos fueron tentados a la oscuridad por un sucio demonio mestizo, y nuestro mundo ha sufrido desde entonces. Mire bien el sufrimiento que ha sufrido nuestra Madre por tratar de traer armonía y equilibrio a nuestro mundo, y comprenda su sufrimiento palidece antes que el de ella, porque a diferencia de nosotros, ella tiene el poder de cambiarlo para mejor ". el llamado Sabio de los Seis Caminos y su hermano el Sabio de los Ojos que Todo lo Ven. A pesar de compartir sangre con nuestra madre, esos dos fueron tentados a la oscuridad por un sucio demonio mestizo, y nuestro mundo ha sufrido desde entonces. Mire bien el sufrimiento que ha sufrido nuestra Madre por tratar de traer armonía y equilibrio a nuestro mundo, y comprenda su sufrimiento palidece antes que el de ella, porque a diferencia de nosotros, ella tiene el poder de cambiarlo para mejor ". el llamado Sabio de los Seis Caminos y su hermano el Sabio de los Ojos que Todo lo Ven. A pesar de compartir sangre con nuestra madre, esos dos fueron tentados a la oscuridad por un sucio demonio mestizo, y nuestro mundo ha sufrido desde entonces. Mire bien el sufrimiento que ha sufrido nuestra Madre por tratar de traer armonía y equilibrio a nuestro mundo, y comprenda su sufrimiento palidece antes que el de ella, porque a diferencia de nosotros, ella tiene el poder de cambiarlo para mejor ".

Naori dejó que el silencio permaneciera mientras caminaba una vez más alrededor del altar, y se dirigió a la base sobre la cual descansaba el Gedo Mazo. Al poner su mano sobre ella con reverencia, comenzó suavemente al principio, pero aumentó en intensidad cuando dijo: "Pero con el vaso de nuestra madre regresado a nosotros y la llave que me otorgó el Hijo Favorecido, ¡NO SOMOS MÁS FUERTE! Porque ahora tenemos los medios para devolverla a nosotros. Sin embargo, debemos ser cautelosos aún. Nuestro enemigo invisible que nos robó su nave nos ha quitado el Bijuu, y como aún no han reaparecido, debemos asumir que el objetivo de nuestros enemigos es evitar el regreso de nuestra madre sin importar el costo ". Volviéndose hacia la multitud, rápidamente se acercó al altar y dijo: "Sin embargo, el Hijo Favorado ha previsto esto como una posibilidad y lo ha planeado, ya que tiene todas las cosas. Entonces, escuche ahora los comandos que tiene para usted entre nosotros, quienes regresarán a sus comunidades y células. Debes ser nuestros ojos y oídos para el mundo exterior, y buscar seres que posean un poderoso chakra, seres como el Kyuubi negro que ha aparecido o seres más antiguos que han confundido a la humanidad con su presencia desde el encarcelamiento de nuestra madre. Serán nuestros sacrificios para lograr el regreso de nuestra madre. Ahora observa.

Cuando Naori se quedó en silencio, un Hanami enmascarado apareció primero desde la cámara ubicada detrás del Gedo Mazo. Se detuvo ante la estatua con la espalda hacia ella, luego, a cada lado de la base, aparecieron más mujeres enmascaradas, con las dos primeras tomando posiciones a los lados de ella, y las dos siguientes tomando una posición a los lados de esos Acólitos. , y así sucesivamente hasta que se formó un círculo de trece. Las dos mujeres junto a Hanami se arrodillaron y colocaron sus manos en el suelo, las mujeres a su lado permanecieron de pie, pero luego el siguiente grupo de mujeres cayó de rodillas también. El patrón se repitió hasta que un número par de mujeres permaneció de pie. Hanami y los otros cinco que permanecieron de pie luego retrocedieron mientras cambiaban de posición para formar una estrella de seis puntas. antes de caer en una pose con las piernas cruzadas similar a la de la estatua. Un gran sello blanco comenzó a formarse en forma de estrella debajo de las mujeres sentadas, ya que apareció una barrera de cúpula roja debido a los esfuerzos de los acólitos arrodillados hacia el centro de la formación. Una vez que el sello y la barrera se completaron, apareció un destello de luz brillante dentro de la barrera que al desvanecerse reveló la forma de un Zero Tails con cicatrices. Un kanji para seis residía en su rostro enmascarado, que se había logrado cuando las Colas Cero sobrevivientes de la batalla de Ame se habían consumido hasta que solo quedaba una. Una vez que el sello y la barrera se completaron, apareció un destello de luz brillante dentro de la barrera que al desvanecerse reveló la forma de un Zero Tails con cicatrices. Un kanji para seis residía en su rostro enmascarado, que se había logrado cuando las Colas Cero sobrevivientes de la batalla de Ame se habían consumido hasta que solo quedaba una. Una vez que el sello y la barrera se completaron, apareció un destello de luz brillante dentro de la barrera que al desvanecerse reveló la forma de un Zero Tails con cicatrices. Un kanji para seis residía en su rostro enmascarado, que se había logrado cuando las Colas Cero sobrevivientes de la batalla de Ame se habían consumido hasta que solo quedaba una.

La criatura se estrelló contra la barrera mientras intentaba escapar, probablemente deseando consumir los charcos de chakra que podía detectar justo afuera de ella. Sin embargo, la bestia se apartó cuando la barrera respondió electrocutándola. Rugió de dolor cuando Naori pasó por varias señas, a lo que el Gedo Mazo respondió abriendo la boca, el pergamino contenido cayó de sus labios cuando aparecieron docenas de serpientes como dragones de chakra azul. Bajaron hacia las colas Cero y atravesaron la barrera antes de hundir los dientes en el falso Bijuu. La criatura trató de luchar contra ellos mientras más y más dragones de chakra lo mordían, pero las acciones de Zero-Tails fueron en vano ya que los dragones comenzaron a fusionarse en una sola masa de chakra que levantó a la criatura en el aire cuando los Acólitos cayeron. su barrera

Jade lo asimiló todo cuando Zero-Tails comenzó a perder su forma, ya que también se convirtió en una masa de chakra, el chakra púrpura en el que comenzó a derretirse se destacó fácilmente contra el azul que lo rodeaba. Aunque, no era positivo, ella también podía distinguir una masa de rojo oculta dentro de la nube de chakra púrpura que alguna vez había sido la Cola Cero. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera asegurarse, como un fideo que se traga, toda la masa de chakra fue empujada hacia el Gedo Mazo, que luego cerró la boca sobre el pergamino mientras flotaba de nuevo a su posición. Un momento después, una pupila azul apareció en uno de los nueve ojos de la estatua.

Todos los Acólitos volvieron a pararse y se formaron en dos líneas paralelas únicas con Hanami tomando una posición al final de una que le dio un número impar de personas, pero pronto fue igualada en número cuando Naori se acercó al Hyuuga en la otra. . Luego, las líneas avanzan hacia el frente de la plataforma pasando a cada lado del altar y bajando las escaleras para pasar a Jade de manera similar a la que se unieron a los otros fieles en la base del estrado. Sin embargo, Naori se detuvo en el borde de la plataforma, mientras Hanami continuó bajando para entrar en el centro de la única línea que los otros Acólitos habían formado entre la base de la plataforma y sus compañeros de culto. Naori sonrió con satisfacción hacia los miembros de su rebaño cuando dijo: "Ahora estamos un paso más cerca de la realización de nuestro sueño". Se concentró en Jade mientras continuaba: "Querido Jade, Todo esto gracias a sus incansables esfuerzos. ¿Qué es lo que tu corazón realmente desea?

"Para ver deshacer la traición de nuestra madre", respondió Jade como se le había enseñado, "y poner fin a su sufrimiento para que su luz sea restaurada en el mundo".

"¿Prometes todo lo que eres para ver esta tarea?"

"Prometo dar todo lo que soy, ya sea mi corazón, mente, cuerpo o alma", respondió Jade cuando el incienso fragante comenzó a llenar la cámara.

Naori sonrió mientras respondía: "Solo nuestra Santa Madre puede saber lo que realmente reside en tres de esos, el más querido Jade. Si, el compromiso que acabas de profesar es tan grande como afirmas ". La Suma Sacerdotisa comenzó a retroceder hacia el altar mientras continuaba: "Pero, da un paso adelante y prométeme tu cuerpo ahora, para que puedas saborear la más mínima fracción de la satisfacción del regreso de nuestra madre para todos nosotros".

Jade se puso de pie ansiosamente y subió los últimos pasos cuando Naori le quitó la bata de los hombros permitiendo que se juntara a sus pies para revelar la correa de cristal que llevaba. La desnuda, aunque enmascarada sacerdotisa, se sentó en el altar y se lamió los labios cuando Jade se detuvo ante ella. La joven mujer de cabello oscuro se quitó la bata de los hombros para que se uniera a la de Naori en el suelo, y luego se lanzó hacia adelante para sellar sus labios con los de Uchiha. La lengua de Jade entró rápidamente en la boca de la Sacerdotisa mientras ella convencía a la otra mujer a la acción. Capaz de sentir que todos los ojos la observaban, descubrió que eso solo la calentaba mucho más, de la misma manera que el incienso que actualmente ondea en la habitación estaba destinado a aquellos que observan en la base. Como tal, cuando la mano de Naori se extendió entre sus muslos para comenzar a frotar su coño goteante, Jade separó aún más los pies para que aquellos que miraban abajo pudieran verlo mientras la Suma Sacerdotisa deslizaba un dedo dentro de ella. Jade gimió cuando Naori trabajó su dedo dentro de ella, y necesitando más suplicación: "Diosa misericordiosa, por favor, cógeme ya".

"Todo a su debido tiempo", respondió Naori, pero gimió cuando la mano de Jade agarró el falo de cristal y comenzó a deslizar su mano sobre él como si fuera una polla real causando que la frotara justo.

Jade la sorprendió cuando de repente la empujó por los hombros y la hizo recostarse sobre el altar. Luego se sentó a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Naori y dijo: "He sido lo suficientemente paciente". Levantándose y alcanzando entre sus piernas, agarró el cristal liso mientras lo guiaba hacia su arranque de espera y explotó en un clímax casi tan pronto como se escapó de sus labios.

Naori sonrió cuando la mujer se congeló como una estatua debido al clímax que estaba experimentando. Agarrando las caderas de la mujer más joven, ella dijo: "¿Qué fue eso Jade? Pensé que tenías prisa. Deja que te ayude." Ella hundió el cristal en la mujer encima de ella, haciendo que la cabeza de Jade se balanceara hacia atrás mientras aullaba de placer.

La mente de Jade estaba sobrecargada de dicho placer cuando todo a su alrededor se puso blanco como si alguien le hubiera disparado la bombilla de una cámara a centímetros de su rostro. Mientras la blancura la envolvía, también había una falta casi completa de información sensorial, como si el placer que estaba segura de que su cuerpo debía estar sintiendo fuera demasiado para que ella realmente lo comprendiera. Aunque los muchos meses de negación de placer habían sido difíciles de soportar, incluidas la mayoría de las burlas por las que había pasado ese día, después de presenciar la recepción de Naori del Rinnegan y su desaparición en sus habitaciones para leer las instrucciones del Hijo Favorado, Hanami había atendido Jade burlándose de ella justo hasta el punto de liberación. Como Jade había estado expuesto no solo al incienso, el Culto favoreció a inducir a sus miembros a ceder a sus deseos. Pero como Hanami también había masajeado un aceite en su piel y en sus puntos más sensibles, que estaba hecho con los mismos ingredientes, mientras que Hyuuga la había bañado en preparación para la ceremonia de su ascensión, en un esfuerzo que parecía diseñado para simplemente para volverla loca de lujuria. Sin embargo, todas las frustraciones que se habían acumulado en ella como resultado de esas pruebas, palidecieron en comparación con este momento de pura felicidad, ya que descubrió que simplemente no podía comprenderlo. Sin embargo, también deseaba que pudiera durar para siempre. palideció en comparación con este momento de pura felicidad ya que descubrió que simplemente no podía comprenderlo. Sin embargo, también deseaba que pudiera durar para siempre. palideció en comparación con este momento de pura felicidad ya que descubrió que simplemente no podía comprenderlo. Sin embargo, también deseaba que pudiera durar para siempre.

Como tal, cuando el paisaje blanco dio paso a su entorno, no se sorprendió al encontrarse aferrada a Naori cuando la mujer la golpeó con el juguete de cristal atado entre sus piernas. Aunque el placer que la recorría era increíble, especialmente cuando Naori los sentó para poder apretar la boca con uno de sus pezones. Se encontró deseando regresar a la tierra blanca donde acababa de estar, y comenzó a mover las caderas para que cada vez que bajara, se encontrara con Naori mientras avanzaban.

Los dos encontraron un ritmo constante, pero Naori pronto descubrió que estaba funcionando en contra de su propia liberación, así que se detuvo. Jade rápidamente intentó duplicar sus propios esfuerzos, pero se vio obligada a detenerse también debido al firme agarre que la otra mujer ejercía sobre sus caderas. Luego la guió a dar vueltas cuando dijo: "Muéstrales en qué sirviente devoto te has convertido".

Jade asintió con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para mirar a sus compañeros cultistas. Poniéndose de pie y recostándose para descansar las manos sobre los hombros de Naori, comenzó a follarse sobre la polla de cristal mientras proclamaba: "Mírenme a todos, miren como la Sacerdotisa Naori reclama mi cuerpo en nombre de nuestra madre, y sé que Con mucho gusto le doy todo lo que soy a ella también. Sintiendo los ojos de todos sobre ella, Jade continuó follándose sobre el falo enterrado dentro de ella.

"Bien dicho", dijo Naori mientras comenzaba a mover sus caderas nuevamente haciendo que la mujer gimiera ruidosamente. Alcanzando sus manos, tomó una de las tetas de Jade, mientras que la otra mano comenzó a frotar su clítoris. Jade se puso rígida cuando se acercó al mundo de los blancos nuevamente, mientras trataba de retrasar su entrada el mayor tiempo posible. Pero, fue impulsado de cabeza cuando Naori pellizcó firmemente el pezón de la teta que estaba acariciando.

El reingreso de Jade fue evidente para todos cuando sus jugos de amor brotaron de ella, empapando gran parte de la mitad inferior de Naori y cubriendo varios de los escalones que conducían al altar. Jade se derrumbó sobre su Sacerdotisa mientras se recuperaba mientras Naori la abrazaba con un abrazo reconfortante. Cuando Jade volvió a sus sentidos, dijo: "Mmmm, estoy lista para más".

Naori sonrió antes de decir: "Entonces, ¿por qué no te presentas a todos? Estoy seguro de que muchos de ellos con gusto te darán lo que deseas ".

Jade se sentó y gimió cuando se escapó de Naori y la polla de cristal a la que estaba unida. Ignorando su túnica empapada, descendió los escalones con un balanceo sensual en las caderas. Al pasar por la línea que habían formado los otros Acólitos, su mirada se centró en un apuesto hombre de cabello gris similar en edad a ella. Su piel expuesta mostraba varias cicatrices, especialmente una horizontal que corría por su garganta, y otra vertical aparecía en su mejilla izquierda. Al presionar su cuerpo contra él, se dio cuenta de que él también tenía un dragón de color azul tatuado en su hombro derecho, pero luego su concentración se movió hacia sus labios, que se apoderó de los suyos.

El hombre le permitió usarlos como ella creía conveniente, y gimió cuando deslizó su mano por la parte delantera de sus pantalones. Al encontrar una polla dura esperándola, la agarró y dejó escapar un gemido cuando la calidez de la misma le hizo concluir que el placer que le daba pondría en vergüenza el cristal que acababa de ver. Jade sintió que otro par de manos agarraban su cintura, haciéndola mirar hacia atrás para ver a un hombre calvo de mediana edad agarrándolas e instándola a alejarse del trozo que había seleccionado. Ella sonrió y cedió a su pedido cuando notó que sus compañeros acólitos se habían desnudado y habían entrado en la multitud, con Hanami agachándose sobre un hombre cuya polla estaba enterrada dentro de ella mientras se quitaba los otros dos, y succionaba un tercero. La atención de Jade se volvió hacia el hombre de cabello gris cuando colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros, instándola a agacharse por la cintura. donde ella se encontró cara a cara con su polla liberada. Jade se lamió los labios y arrulló suavemente mientras el hombre detrás de ella enterraba su rostro en su trasero para comenzar a lamer su capullo de rosa. Con una nueva oleada de placer que la atravesó, se tragó la polla que tenía delante, mientras comenzaba a cumplir con sus deberes como la nueva Acólita de los Descendientes de la Luna.

Desde una cámara oculta que dominaba la reunión, Zetsu observó cómo los hombres y mujeres de los Descendientes de la Luna comenzaron a emparejarse, o se unieron a los que ya rodeaban a los Acólitos con la esperanza de un cambio. Vio divertido a los hombres y mujeres de la religión que había comenzado muchos miles de años antes abandonar la propiedad en favor de la gratificación inmediata con la vana esperanza de que complacería a su diosa, mientras esperaba que los sentimientos que experimentaron palidecieran en comparación con el recompensas que recibirían si logran devolverla. Sabía que lo harían, pero se preguntó cuántos estarían dispuestos a pagar el precio. Mirando a los humanos retorciéndose y gimiendo, sospechaba que muchos lo harían con mucho gusto considerando cuán fácilmente muchos habían pagado altos precios solo para experimentar gratuitamente las emociones y los placeres que el mundo ya ofrecía, excepto sin la restricción que la sociedad educada pidió que lo hicieran. Al menos para aquellos que eran legales.

A decir verdad, Zetsu encontró que la orgía que se desarrolla a continuación es bastante poco interesante, al menos en términos de la acción que tiene lugar. Supuso que, como era el único ser de su tipo, y era efectivamente inmortal, simplemente no tenía el mismo impulso para experimentar los placeres de la carne. Aunque, suponía que eso no lo explicaba realmente, ya que pocos de los que estaban en celo a continuación estaban siendo impulsados por la necesidad de procrear, sino de disfrutar del placer terrenal. Lo que si Zetsu era honesto consigo mismo, era un deseo que también tenía. Aunque lo que realmente envió emociones al atravesar su ser no tuvo nada que ver con las alegrías del sexo, sino ser testigo del momento en que, debido a las maquinaciones que había establecido, un ser actuaría en contra de su mejor naturaleza. En ese sentido, el Culto que había comenzado era casi una fuente ilimitada del placer que buscaba. Centrándose en su nuevo Acoylte mientras se alejaba de la polla que estaba chupando para que pudiera cubrirse la cara de esperma, sonrió cuando la mujer comenzó a limpiarla ansiosamente con la boca mientras el hombre mayor detrás de ella se paraba para ararla. detrás. Pensando en la mujer que solo había sido un puñado de meses antes, que habría luchado contra los dientes y las uñas del Culto para proteger los artefactos que habían quedado atrás para ofrecer algunas advertencias dispersas de lo que pretendía provocar. Ahora con mucho gusto lo ayudaría a destruir dichos artefactos, todo para perseguir una nueva verdad de la creación del Culto porque esos artefactos al tratar de ofrecer advertencias contra el conocimiento de la Diosa de la Luna, también dejaron en claro que había una historia que no existía. No te lo cuenten. Zetsu comenzó a sentir el zumbido familiar dentro del cual equivalía a su versión de placer mientras disfrutaba de los resultados de la corrupción que podía ver en la mujer. Su mirada luego se dirigió a Hanami Hyuuga, que ahora estaba complaciendo a seis hombres a la vez mientras chupaba a un hombre, mientras que otro se follaba las tetas y se sacudía a otros dos, todo el tiempo mientras su culito golpeaba su culo y su coño. Se deleitaba con la idea de que la mujer que se había entregado para evitar que una hija fuera robada para servir al Culto, ahora con mucho gusto ordenaría la muerte de ambos si la acercaba a la posibilidad de poder recuperar el tiempo perdido. con ellos en el mundo que crearía el regreso de Kaguya. Su mirada se dirigió a la parte superior del estrado, y para su sorpresa vio que Naori Uchiha estaba bajando los escalones para tener lugar en la orgía. Sonrió ampliamente al darse cuenta de que con el Recipiente Sagrado regresó, sin mencionar debido al incienso flotando, incluso la Sacerdotisa que normalmente evitaba el contacto con los hombres estaba dispuesta a disfrutar del carnaval carnal que se estaba llevando a cabo. En verdad, sintió la mayor sensación de placer cuando varios hombres se separaron rápidamente de sus parejas o esperaban su turno con alguien, para aprovechar la oportunidad de disfrutar del cuerpo de su Sacerdotisa. Supuso que se debía a la mirada de incertidumbre que podía ver reflejada en los ojos de Naori mientras se acercaban, ya que sin duda recordó el tratamiento que había experimentado cuando se había despertado por primera vez para encontrarse en el templo que ahora supervisaba. Zetsu sintió una increíble sensación de satisfacción por el hecho de que las pruebas a las que la había sometido,

Aún así, Naori no estaba exenta de su compasión, ya que se aseguró de que ninguno de sus Acólitos sufriera como ella, y aunque se imaginó que muchos asumirían que el genjutsu que lanzó, retorció a las personas que afectó a sus núcleos dejando a la persona que tenían atrapado dentro Especialmente, si los seres queridos de aquellos tocados por su genjutsu pudieran verlos en acción actualmente. En verdad, eso fue lo más alejado del caso. Zetsu sonrió cuando descubrió que de todos los jutsu que se habían producido durante los muchos milenios desde que Kaguya caminó por la Tierra, el genjutsu era quizás el menos desarrollado o realmente entendido. Después de todo, la mayoría de los practicantes lo usaban para hacer ilusiones, o para obligar a una persona a actuar en contra de su voluntad, o incluso para engañar los sentidos de una persona. Sin embargo, como lo usó Naori, ella podría hacer un pequeño ajuste de los recuerdos o deseos de una persona, y a través de ese ajuste a medida que pasaba el tiempo, una persona perdería más y más de quiénes eran. Su ejemplo más reciente de ser una arqueóloga que una vez simplemente deseó descubrir las historias de civilizaciones pasadas y disfrutar de algunas grandes aventuras, en una que con mucho gusto pisotearía las historias de esas mismas civilizaciones en busca de la verdad que sentía que estaba siendo ocultada. su. De acuerdo, no era una habilidad que cualquiera pudiera hacer o una que se pudiera realizar sobre la marcha cuando la guardia de alguien estaba levantada, por lo que a menudo la realizaba cuando una persona estaba en el apogeo del éxtasis. Sin embargo, si se realiza correctamente, Naori podría torcer incluso a las personas más nobles, al hacer que prioricen ciertos recuerdos sobre otros, podría hacer que uno abandone un amor que habían profesado tener durante años a favor de otro, Convierta a otro devoto de su familia y amigos en uno que favorezca el estatus y el poder, o una persona franca y honesta en un mentiroso. Lo que lo hizo aún más insidioso fue que no fue a través de la inserción de recuerdos falsos que ella logró hacerlo, sino simplemente cambiando las lecciones que uno podría haberles quitado originalmente cuando ocurrieron originalmente o simplemente jugando con la importancia de un recuerdo sobre otro. Como tal, su habilidad realmente no alteró a una persona a través de la manipulación directa, sino que simplemente les permitió disfrutar de actividades o acciones de las que de otra manera podrían haberse abstenido. Naturalmente, sin embargo, a medida que pasaba el tiempo y se sentían recompensados por su nuevo comportamiento, como una piedra arrojada a un lago tranquilo,

Zetsu se volvió como uno de los dos invitados, había invitado a presenciar la ceremonia que se le preguntó al cerrar un libro que había estado leyendo: "Confío en que no invitaste a Mard Geer aquí para ver a estos insectos en celo entre ellos".

"No del todo", respondió Zetsu al ser que había hablado de sí mismo en tercera persona y que muchos considerarían un demonio, aunque uno que había sido creado por medios artificiales.

El ser cuyo creador había bautizado sus creaciones como The Etherious parecía ser un joven delgado, con el pelo largo y ondulado de color púrpura que le llegaba a los hombros, aunque la mayoría estaba atado en una gran cola de caballo. Su desordenado flequillo casi oscureció el resplandor en el que sus oscuros ojos sesgados se movieron cuando Zetsu se volvió para enfocarse en su otro invitado.

Zetsu sonrió cuando la mujer voluptuosa, vestida con una versión bastante atrevida de ropa que la gente imaginaba que usaban los lanzadores de hechizos de tierras extranjeras no del continente, intentó parecer indiferente a la acción que se desarrollaba a continuación. Sin embargo, Zetsu podía decir por la forma en que sus ojos morados se enfocaban en los rostros y cuerpos de las diversas mujeres mientras disfrutaban del placer que sentían, que la escena estaba causando viejos recuerdos y quizás punzadas de placer fantasma que se agitaban dentro de ella, lo que ella indudablemente Hubiera preferido permanecer enterrado. Sintiendo que estaba siendo observada, la mujer de pelo escarlata volvió la mirada hacia Zetsu y preguntó: "Entonces, ¿por qué has solicitado nuestra presencia? No deseo compartir el mismo espacio con ninguno de ustedes más de lo necesario ".

"Tal vez tu prisa tiene menos que ver con nosotros, entonces tiene que ver con estar tan cerca de las personas que se divierten de una manera que ya no puedes debido a ese cuerpo maldito tuyo", dijo Zetsu burlonamente.

El comportamiento tranquilo de la mujer se rompió en un instante cuando apareció un cruel destello en sus ojos mientras respondía amenazadoramente con los dientes apretados, "Diga qué es lo que quiere, glorifique un charco de agua menos. Traigo este templo a su alrededor y las cabezas de sus depravados seguidores". . "

Una risita de Mard Geer hizo que los dos mirándose el uno al otro dirigieran su atención hacia él. De pie, se colocó el libro debajo del brazo y dijo: "Aunque me divertiría saber el final de verlos a los dos matarse, trate de recordar a Irene que nuestro maestro compartido ha aceptado ayudar a los planes de Zetsu".

La mujer cuyo nombre completo era Irene Belserion, cambió su ira hacia Mard Geer y ella respondió: "Tú y tu grupo de tártaros se encuentran bajo el aviso del Mago Negro. Eres una colección de experimentos fallidos que no pudieron completar la tarea para la que fuiste creado ".

"Tendremos éxito en hacer realidad su mayor deseo", respondió Mard Geer Tartaros cuando comenzó a juntar chakra para atacar a la mujer, cuyo personal comenzó a brillar mientras ella hacía lo mismo.

"Todos lo haremos," dijo Zetsu con calma mientras trataba de evitar que los dos se vaporizaran y probablemente la mayor parte de su sien. "Ahora intentemos dejar atrás nuestras diferencias, ¿de acuerdo? Después de todo, su Mago Negro y yo tenemos, lo que teniendo en cuenta que una vez se opuso a mi madre debería decir mucho sobre el valor que le da a nuestra cooperación.

La asta como el casco del bastón de Irene dejó de brillar cuando dijo: "Entonces deja de perder el tiempo para que podamos lograr el regreso de tu Diosa. ¿Qué necesita de nosotros?

Zetsu asintió con la cabeza en respuesta y le dijo a Mard Geer: "Necesito más de la Sangre Negra. Recientemente, hemos perdido algunos de los receptores anteriores para evitar que un artefacto que detalla un pacto que había hecho salga a la luz. Tuvieron éxito en su tarea, pero a costa de sus vidas. Voy a necesitar más individuos tan mejorados para las batallas por venir ".

Mard Geer frunció el ceño ante la solicitud y respondió: "No me gusta elevar estos insectos más cerca de la perfección. Pero es su voluntad que te ayude y así recibirás todo lo que necesites. Si ya no me necesitas, me iré ".

"Excelente", declaró Zetsu complacido antes de asentir con la cabeza de que no necesitaba nada más en este momento, "Sé que no habrá escasez de voluntarios de mi parte".

"Y qué parte me ves jugando en tus esquemas", preguntó Irene cuando Mard Geer cerró la puerta detrás de él, todavía sonando disgustado por estar en presencia de Zetsu.

"Supongo que siente que me serás útil para romper la barrera entre nosotros y cierto reino," Zetsu regresó al espejo de obsidiana de dos vías mientras se enfocaba en la nave de Kaguya. "Como dijo mi Sacerdotisa, vamos a necesitar asegurar nuevas y poderosas fuentes de chakra. Tengo algunas ideas en mente, y para una de ellas, requeriré sus servicios.

Irene se paró al lado del supuesto Hijo Favorecido de Kaguya, por un momento se perdió a la vista de los cuerpos retorciéndose de placer. Se contuvo rápidamente y dijo: "Debería ser posible, ya que ya hay un lugar donde la barrera es débil. Pero, por qué la prisa, tu sacerdotisa hizo que pareciera que estarías acostado por un tiempo para reunir información sobre nuevas fuentes de chakra. Además, si planeas asaltar el reino de los demonios, te hará poco bien. No vas a poder alimentarlos con esa cosa. La naturaleza de los demonios es diferente a la de los Bijuu.

"Soy bastante consciente de eso", dijo Zetsu sonando insultado por la falta de respeto que mostraba el recipiente de su madre, así como por el hecho de que se le estaba explicando algo tan básico. "Además, la mayoría de los demonios apenas valdrían el chakra que mis seguidores gastarían en capturarlos. Pero hay uno o dos que definitivamente valen la pena. Y en cuanto a su naturaleza, bueno, la sacerdotisa anterior de Demon Country nos mostró que hay formas de separar el trigo del eje cuando se trata de demonios poderosos ".

La mirada de Irene se desvió hacia la criatura y permitió que un indicio de respeto entrara en su voz cuando dijo: "Supongo que lo hizo. Aún así, si estás apuntando a ese demonio en particular, ¿por qué no solo esperar? Él se abrirá paso de nuevo, estoy seguro. ¿Por qué no crear más criaturas de sanguijuela y soltarlas en algunas aldeas?

Zetsu se apartó de la ventana y respondió: "La razón por la que preferiría que rompieras la barrera es que la última vez que lo hizo, lo hizo con un ejército que atravesó varios países antes de ser detenido". Me imagino que será mucho más fácil lidiar con él si llega porque lo rompimos por él. En cuanto a su segunda pregunta, Zero Tails demostró ser bastante decepcionante. Quizás sea porque, a diferencia del que se lanzó la última vez que Sky Country provocó problemas, los que atacaron a Ame no habían pasado años absorbiendo chakra. Pero, de las cuatro docenas que usamos en el ataque, solo un puñado regresó, y solo uno consumió tanto chakra para ser considerado a la par con uno de los Bijuu. Supongo que podría intentar recrear las condiciones necesarias para que uno absorba el Chakra Oscuro,

"Muy bien", dijo Irene mientras comenzaba a alejarse del cristal para salir, "Contáctame cuando estés listo para hacer un movimiento".

Zetsu asintió con la cabeza, pero cuando alcanzó el pomo de la puerta la detuvo preguntando: "En realidad me alegro de que te hayan enviado".

"Oh", dijo Irene mientras se volvía para mirar al ser en la sombra, "¿Y por qué es eso?"

"Recientemente escuché de dos personas que aparecieron recientemente en la Tierra de los arrozales que están usando un cierto estilo de Dragon Slayer con el que tienes tanta historia", dijo Zetsu y contuvo una sonrisa divertida mientras los ojos de la mujer se abrían en sorpresa. "No parece que hayan pagado la pesada carga que tú tienes, por lo que es sorprendente. ¿Por qué una técnica creada para matar dragones regresó a un mundo aparentemente privado de ellos? Empresa actual excluida, por supuesto. ¿Y por qué parece que estos nuevos asesinos de dragones no están experimentando los mismos inconvenientes que tú?

"¿Que importa?" Irene dijo enojada preguntándose si Zetsu se burlaba discretamente de ella.

Zetsu se encogió de hombros, como dijo en un tono que se tambaleó entre burlón y pensativo: "Oh, tengo curiosidad por saber qué significa todo eso. Quizás, estos llamados Dragones de Luz y Sombra podrían haber tenido maestros similares a ustedes, y si es así, teniendo en cuenta que no he oído hablar de ningún avistamiento real de dragones en los últimos cuatro o quinientos años, podría ser que se están escondiendo en la llanura. visión. Lo que si uno considera cómo Jinchuriki se volvió inmune a la naturaleza venenosa del chakra de su Bijuu. Uno podría llegar a creer que algo similar estaba sucediendo aquí ".

Los ojos de Irene se endurecieron, causando que la ira comenzara a arder dentro de ellos cuando dijo: "Si los dragones han arrojado sus formas corpóreas para ayudar a estos nuevos asesinos, entonces con mucho gusto extraeré su chakra y sus almas y las entregaré a tu creador".

"Pensé que podrías decir eso," dijo Zetsu con su rostro sin boca retorciéndose de modo que casi parecía estar sonriendo, "Pero, por ahora, practiquemos un poco de moderación. Donde hay dos, puede haber más, y su aparición repentina puede ser una señal de una amenaza que todos preferiríamos que permanecer dormidos sea inquietante. Puede ser prudente tener algunos Dragon Slayers cerca para tratar con él si regresa.

Hanabi suspiró con satisfacción cuando el agua tibia en la que estaba sentada parecía atravesarla y calmar los músculos sensibles que quedaban del entrenamiento de esa mañana, que como sospechaba se había vuelto aún más rigurosa después de su incapacidad para derribar efectivamente a un miembro del cuerpo. Salamandra Resistencia a la que se había enfrentado. Dejando ir su fracaso pasado y observando su entorno, que consistía en la gran Primavera que estaba rodeada de árboles y que parecía lo más natural posible, como tropezada en algunas montañas, tuvo que admitir que la Asociación de Baño de Mujeres variaba Las aguas termales, las piscinas y los baños hacen que hasta la casa de baños ubicada dentro del complejo Hyuuga se avergüence. Lo que le sorprendió un poco que fuera de su hermana, ella era el único miembro del Clan que se había unido. No estaba demasiado sorprendida de que los miembros de la Familia Branch no lo hubieran hecho, ya que se consideraba tabú para ellos exponer sus Sellos de pájaros enjaulados al público. Uno que su primo Neji había roto durante sus exámenes de Chunin, lo que había enfurecido a los ancianos Hyuuga, pero su padre lo había protegido de su ira por su transgresión. Con la conexión de Neji con el actual gobernante del Clan, era lo único que lo había protegido de la represalia del Anciano por su exhibición del sello. Hanabi, dudaba que los miembros de la Familia Branch quisieran arriesgarse a enojarlos por el potencial de que las personas fuera del clan lo vean nuevamente, a pesar de la regla anunciada con audacia de que todo lo que se vio u oyó dentro de los límites de las propiedades dirigidas por La Asociación de Baño de Mujeres, debía permanecer confidencial. En cuanto a los miembros de la Familia Principal, supuso que no era un gran secreto que a la Familia Principal de su clan nunca le importó asociarse con personas ajenas a ella, excepto cuando sentían que esas personas podrían serles útiles. Por lo tanto, considerando que la mayoría de los miembros de la Familia Principal vivieron cómodamente gracias en parte a los esfuerzos del servicio de la Familia Rama a Konoha. Con las pocas excepciones de ser miembros de la Familia Principal como Hinata, que en cierto sentido se había considerado prescindible, pero cuya ubicación en el Sistema Shinobi de The Leaf era para mostrar que la Familia Principal también estaba contribuyendo a la aldea, o miembros de la Familia Principal, que reconoció que la posición en la que nacieron era limitante en cuanto podían llegar y, por lo tanto, trató de elevarlo a través del servicio militar. Con esas son las pocas excepciones,

Aun así, pensó que tal vez habría algunos interesados considerando cómo algunos sospechosos de la asociación de Hinata con la AMB habían contribuido a sus éxitos en los últimos tiempos. Por supuesto, dado que su padre había sido fundamental para que la AMB abriera sus puertas a los nuevos miembros, para que ella pudiera unirse. Hanabi sospechaba que algunas de las mujeres más ambiciosas de la Familia Principal Hyuuga podrían estar esperando su tiempo para no parecer demasiado ansiosas de unirse, menos Hiashi llegó a sospechar que también estaban buscando socavar a su sucesor elegido para el clan al construir una base de apoyo fuera de ella, tal como se creía que Hinata había hecho.

Hanabi volvió a suspirar, aunque esta vez con decepción, ya que en lugar de relajarse como estaba actualmente, sabía que su padre esperaba que hiciera contactos que podría usar en el futuro para apoyar su intento de convertirse en Líder del Clan. Comenzando a acoger a las diversas mujeres con las que estaba compartiendo la primavera, pudo ver que la mayoría de las mujeres ya habían formado pequeños grupos. Podía ver que, en su mayor parte, todas las mujeres de los grupos habían sido marcadas con sellos similares, lo que llevó a Hanabi a creer que podrían haberse unido o haber sido amigas antes de convertirse en miembros.

Pensando en su propia iniciación en la Asociación de Baño de Mujeres, ella y un grupo de veinticuatro mujeres más habían ingresado al vestíbulo de la mansión de Kiyomi, donde habían conocido a una mujer llamada Fuka Uzumaki, que dirigía la Compañía Náutica Uzumaki, que había se formó a partir de los activos que la Gran Compañía del Árbol había adquirido cuando compraron las propiedades de la Corporación Gato que incluía el Puerto de Wave. Fuka había explicado que estaba manejando su inducción debido a que el mayor patrocinador financiero de la Asociación de Baño de Mujeres, Kiyomi, estaba actualmente enferma y en Suna, mientras que Karin Uzumaki, que dirigía la Great Tree Shipping Company, todavía estaba atada en Ame. Esa información había intrigado a Hanabi, ya que ella sabía que la compañía del presidente de Kiyomi había sido fundamental en la defensa de Ame. Tenía curiosidad de por qué todavía estaba en Ame,

Fuka no le había permitido detenerse en el asunto por mucho tiempo, ya que luego se lanzó a una explicación de cómo funcionaban las reglas de la Asociación de Baño de Mujeres, que para Hanabi se había reducido esencialmente a lo que sucediera dentro de los límites de sus propiedades. permanecer allí Para asegurar esto, cada una de las mujeres debía ser marcada con un sello, que si divulgaban cualquiera de los secretos que aprendieron, o actividades que habían presenciado, los castigaría de alguna manera. Naturalmente, la mayoría de las mujeres se habían resistido a eso, al menos hasta que Fuka se había alejado de ellas para mostrar la Marca Fox que residía en la parte posterior de su cuello. Al enfrentarlos una vez más, ella les explicó que las marcas en su mayor parte se utilizarían para indicar el progreso de una mujer para desbloquear muchas de las comodidades que ofrece la Asociación de Baño de Mujeres. Sacó un libro de una bolsa que para sorpresa de Hanabi fue favorecida por los shinobi, y lo abrió en una página al azar antes de mostrarlo a las mujeres reunidas. En sus páginas había lo que a primera vista parecían ser varios diseños para una mariposa, algunos aparecían bastante básicos en la parte superior de la página, pero las alas y el cuerpo se volvieron más detallados a medida que se miraba hacia abajo. Hanabi se dio cuenta rápidamente de que no estaban destinados a ser diseños diferentes. Fuka confirmó cuando explicó que cualquiera que eligiera el diseño de la mariposa recibiría el más básico, pero a medida que avanzaran en su membresía, cambiaría para indicar que podrían hacer uso de nuevos servicios. Y como tal, la mayoría de los castigos tomarían la forma de perder los privilegios ganados a medida que sus marcas retrocedieran a una versión anterior.

Muchas de las mujeres comenzaron a acribillar al pelirrojo con preguntas sobre cómo se avanzaba o se perdían los privilegios, a lo que la mujer Uzumaki declaró que no había formas establecidas. Pero explicó que las marcas funcionaban de forma similar a las que había usado Root y otros grupos que guardaban sus secretos religiosamente, en el sentido de que la mayoría de las personas entendían cuando estaban haciendo cosas que no deberían hacer, tal como la mayoría sabía cuando estaban haciendo lo correcto. Como tal, serían en esencia sus propios peores enemigos o grandes aliados en su viaje para descubrir todos los privilegios que conlleva la membresía. Sin embargo, Fuka les advirtió que, si bien querían crear una atmósfera en la que los miembros de la AMB fueran libres de comportarse como quisieran, sin preocuparse de que el mundo fuera aprendiendo al respecto, y así podría ser libre de expresarlos uno alrededor del otro. Y como tal, a pesar del hecho de que estaban poniendo una prima de privacidad tan alta, permitirían a los miembros que estaban más avanzados en su viaje poder abrir el acceso a funciones que aún no habían logrado aquellos que no habían avanzado sus marcas en el grado requerido Pero, en caso de que esas personas demuestren ser indignas, aquellos que les permitan explorar más a fondo encontrarán que comparten los castigos que se repartirían por las marcas.

Hanabi sintió que era un sistema bastante inteligente, como si hubiera un desenfreno en la AMB que no deseaban que el mundo supiera, entonces evitaría que las mujeres que divulgarían tales detalles progresaran lo suficiente como para saberlo, al tiempo que protege el hecho de que los miembros originales probablemente hayan estado involucrados en estos actos durante años. También sintió que la regla de que los miembros más avanzados podrían divulgar secretos a los de menor rango al incluirlos en dichas actividades y, por lo tanto, brindar una oportunidad para que los miembros de menor rango avancen, era en apariencia una forma de crear confianza y compañía entre los más nuevos. miembros de la AMB Sin embargo, con la segunda mitad de la regla es que el castigo que se entregó sobre calzones en secreto por miembros de menor rango que estuvieron expuestos a actividades que no habían alcanzado, ella creía que también estaba destinado a evitar que se formaran demasiadas facciones poderosas, y por extensión, dejando a la formada por los miembros originales como la más poderosa, ya que la confianza para los miembros más nuevos probablemente sería difícil de conseguir por un tiempo. Sin embargo, si los miembros originales no habían demostrado nada más, era que podían guardar un secreto.

Hanabi reflexionó sobre qué tipo de actividades ofrecidas por la Women's Bathing Association justificaban métodos tan elaborados para garantizar que la palabra de ellos no llegara al mundo exterior. Se encontró excitada por las posibilidades. Sin embargo, de nuevo suspiró como su padre mientras dudaba de que algunos de los rumores más extremos que flotaban eran ciertos, le había advertido que si los rumores más escandalosos demostraban que realmente estaba sucediendo, se comportaría como una verdadera Dama de la Hyuuga debería. Hanabi sonrió levemente cuando se dio cuenta de que incluso si no lo hacía, siempre que los métodos de la AMB para asegurar que sus secretos demostraran ser iguales a la tarea, entonces su padre no tendría forma de saber si ella era o no.

La idea la llenó de una increíble sensación de libertad cuando la carga de ser la heredera de Hiashi se le escapó repentinamente de los hombros, haciendo que las cálidas aguas fueran aún más agradables. Hanabi comenzó a preguntarse si la sensación que estaba sintiendo en ese momento era la que sentía Hinata y era por eso que a menudo hacía tiempo para bañarse allí en lugar del Compuesto Hyuuga. Pensar en su hermana hizo que Hanabi tocara su cadera derecha donde residía la marca de zorro sin cola que había elegido.

Fuka, después de explicar las reglas de la Asociación de Mujeres Bañadoras, le había dado al grupo un recorrido rápido por las áreas que estarían abiertas para las mujeres después de haber seleccionado sus marcas. Antes de que ella los guiara de regreso al vestíbulo de la mansión, donde los llamó uno por uno a un estudio para seleccionar qué marca querían del libro que llevaba. Cuando le había tocado el turno a Hanabi, había seleccionado el diseño y la ubicación desde que había visto el de Hinata en las ocasiones en que su hermana había utilizado las instalaciones de Hyuuga. No estaba exactamente segura de por qué lo había hecho, sobre todo porque casi tan lejos como podía recordar que su padre la había entrenado con la mentalidad de que debería considerar a Hinata como una rival. Todavía,

Hanabi sintió que una mirada fría se posaba en ella, y al enfocarse en la mujer a la que pertenecía, se preguntó si tal vez había cometido un error al seleccionar la marca que tenía. Particularmente porque la mujer que la miraba tan fríamente era una miembro original de la AMB y miembro del Consejo del Clan. Ino Yamanaka no desvió la mirada, haciendo que Hanabi fuera la primera en alejarse. Hanabi comenzó a sentir que algunas de las cargas externas del mundo regresaban cuando comenzó a preguntarse si había saboteado accidentalmente los esfuerzos de su padre para convertirla en miembro para construir alianzas, incluso antes de que realmente comenzara.

Hanabi miró discretamente a Yamanaka desnuda, que casi parecía emitir su propio brillo, especialmente en comparación con los miembros más nuevos que la rodeaban. Estaba claro que la mujer rubia no estaba contenta con la nueva política de membresía. No podía decir que era porque la Yamanaka sentía que era mejor que las personas que la rodeaban. Como había visto a la kunoichi interactuar con personas de todos los ámbitos de la vida con gracia y cortesía cuando Hanabi observaba a su padre mientras él atendía sus deberes de consejero. Es cierto que Ino puede haber presentado una fachada de una persona comprensiva y comprensiva. Pero, Hanabi no sintió que ese fuera el caso. En cambio, ella creía que el Yamanaka estaba de mal humor como un niño que había descubierto un lugar mágico debido al aislamiento o la serenidad que ofrecía, se había ido por un tiempo y ahora los turistas lo invadieron.

Sin embargo, Hanabi no creía que esa fuera la razón por la que Yamanaka la estaba señalando por la verdadera ira que estaba dirigiendo hacia ella. Particularmente, hasta ahora, de todos los nuevos miembros que Hanabi había visto desde que se unió a la AMB, ella parecía ser la única que había elegido la marca del zorro. No estaba segura de por qué ese era el caso, pero creía que podría ser que muchas de las nuevas mujeres que ya eran amigas y habían elegido sus marcas del mismo diseño, lo habían hecho para indicar su vínculo existente, lo que puede profundizar a medida que avanzaban por el sistema para desbloquear más y más secretos de la AMB. Se dio cuenta de que al tomar la marca del zorro como propia, puede haber abaratado su significado o parecería una usurpadora para las mujeres que originalmente habían sido miembros y habían reclamado la marca como su marca unificadora.

Hanabi se levantó del agua cuando se llevó la toalla al pecho para cubrirse el frente mientras consideraba cambiar su marca, que fue cuando la mirada de Ino se apartó ligeramente de ella, y una pequeña mirada de culpa apareció en su rostro. Mirando hacia lo que había atraído la atención de la rubia, Hanabi se sorprendió al ver a su hermana paseando desnuda hacia la primavera. Sorprendida por la falta de modestia de su hermana, especialmente cuando estaba rodeada de tantos extraños, se dio cuenta de que, al igual que Ino, Hinata parecía emitir un resplandor interno que era de donde parecía venir la confianza de su hermana. Especialmente, cuando notó que su hermana era la receptora de algunas miradas envidiosas de los miembros más nuevos.

Su hermana no pareció darse cuenta o no le importó, ya que su propia mirada estaba fija en la de Ino causando que la culpa que la rubia había mostrado se hiciera más pronunciada. La mirada de Hinata se dirigió hacia ella, a quien favoreció con una breve sonrisa, que se derritió en sorpresa y felicidad al notar la marca en su cadera. Sus ojos luego volvieron a Ino, a quien favorecía con una mirada comprensiva, antes de que cambiara a uno que parecía estar suplicando algo. La Yamanaka frunció el ceño por un segundo antes de que se tensaran los hombros y luego se relajó rápidamente dando todas las indicaciones de una respuesta de suspiro de bien, sin que el suspiro realmente se produjera. Una sonrisa de agradecimiento apareció en el rostro de su hermana, que para sorpresa de Hanabi la llenó de una increíble cantidad de celos al presenciar lo que parecía ser una conversación completa que consistía en solo unas pocas miradas y gestos.

Hinata, para su mayor sorpresa, en lugar de acercarse a la mujer con la que parecía tener una conexión tan profunda, se acercó a ella y se sentó en el borde de los resortes antes de preguntar: "Espero no atraparte tal como eras dejando."

"Um ... no", dijo Hanabi colocando su toalla de nuevo en el borde de piedra y se hundió nuevamente en el agua mientras se sentía cojo ante su respuesta considerando lo que acababa de presenciar.

Hinata se deslizó en el agua junto a ella causando otra oleada de celos, aunque esta vez dirigida hacia su hermana, ya que sus senos actuaban como dispositivos de flotación, mientras que dolorosamente había muy poco que mantuviera a Hanabi a flote. Para su sorpresa, su hermana pareció darse cuenta cuando dijo: "No debes preocuparte por esas cosas. Lo creas o no, hubo un momento en que hubiera deseado un cuerpo mucho más cercano al tuyo.

"¿Qué cambió?" Hanabi le preguntó a su hermana genuinamente curiosa.

"Llegué a comprender que la razón por la que me sentía de esa manera, era porque sentía envidia de la atención que estaba recibiendo la persona más cercana a ti y creía que si me construía de manera similar, también lo recibiría. . "

"Pero qué cambió", presionó Hanabi, antes de arrepentirse ya que le preocupaba si estaba siendo demasiado agresiva.

Su hermana solo la favoreció con una sonrisa cuando respondió: "Me di cuenta de que incluso si pudiera cambiar mi cuerpo, y de repente me encontré recibiendo esa atención, sería solo por las razones más superficiales. No sería a mí a quien estaban llamando la atención, sino a sí mismos y a los deseos que tenían ".

Hanabi apartó su mirada de su hermana, ya que de repente se sintió más cómoda con su propia desnudez. Su hermana, como estaba demostrando ser la norma, la sorprendió nuevamente cuando dijo: "Me alegra que hayas elegido esa marca".

Centrándose de nuevo en su hermana, ella preguntó: "¿Lo eres?" Recibiendo un asentimiento, ella declaró mientras enviaba una mirada puntiaguda de reojo a la rubia que había estado mirando fríamente antes, "Parece que eres una minoría en eso".

"Ino y los demás vendrán", respondió Hinata, "Aunque, sinceramente, puede haber sido un error por mi parte pedirle a Fuka que te ponga esa marca a tu disposición. Probablemente hayas notado que eres el único miembro nuevo que lo ha elegido ". Recibiendo un asentimiento, Hinata explicó: "Esta marca tiene mucho significado para nosotros, por lo que no estaba disponible para que cualquiera pudiera seleccionarla. Pero pedí que se hiciera una excepción en su caso.

"¿Por qué?"

Hinata le sonrió suavemente, y ella respondió: "Bueno ... estaba segura de que habrías notado el mío cuando utilizamos juntos la casa de baños en el complejo. Tenía la esperanza de que si lo veía como una opción y lo seleccionaba, eso podría significar que estaba abierto a mejorar nuestra relación ".

Hanabi sabía que si su padre estaba presente, él le diría que no pierda la noción de por qué la hizo unirse a la Asociación de Baño de Mujeres en primer lugar. Sin embargo, escuchar que su hermana reflejaba su deseo de profundizar su vínculo, no pudo evitar decir: "Me gustaría eso". La más joven Hyuuga no podía negar que la sonrisa que recibió de su hermana era genuina, por lo que no le sorprendió demasiado la culpa que esperaba al ignorar los motivos de su padre para presionar a la AMB para que abriera su membresía. Pero, la parte de ella que se sentía culpable por desobedecer a su padre, razonó que si iba a hacer incursiones con los miembros originales de la Asociación de Baño de Mujeres, entonces tendría que dejar la política exterior en la puerta, por así decirlo. Similar, a cómo la mayoría de los monjes creían que el camino al Nirvana se lograba dejando atrás todos los deseos mundanos. Al menos, así era como planeaba explicárselo a su padre, si alguna vez intentaba determinar si estaba haciendo alguna conexión valiosa para justificar el tiempo que pasó allí.

Hinata la sacó de sus pensamientos mientras preguntaba: "¿Te gustaría probar los campos de entrenamiento ubicados aquí?"

"No creo que pueda acceder a ellos con mi marca en su nivel actual", respondió Hanabi.

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando su hermana sin perder el ritmo dijo: "Bueno, averigüemos si puedes o no puedes. Si no, entonces puedo darte acceso.

Al reconocer la muestra de confianza, Hanabi sonrió y dijo: "Me gustaría eso. Déjame ir a vestirme y ...

"En realidad, ¿por qué molestarse en vestirse?" Hinata preguntó haciendo que Hanabi intentara señalar una razón por la que deberían hacerlo. Sin embargo, se detuvo cuando su hermana continuó y descubrió que estaba extrañamente excitada cuando Hinata explicó: "Encuentro que entrenar desnuda es una experiencia bastante liberadora y agradable. De hecho, es posible que se sorprenda de que es algo que los Anbu hacen juntos a veces como un ejercicio para vencer su vergüenza para que puedan concentrarse en lo que realmente importa en esos momentos ".

Hanabi asintió con la cabeza, pero comenzó a sentirse consciente de la idea, ya que sentía que era fácil para una mujer con la constitución de Hinata carecer de vergüenza en su cuerpo. Sin embargo, supuso que ese era el punto del entrenamiento en primer lugar, y con la esperanza de algún día reflejar la confianza que había visto en su hermana, dijo: "No sé si estoy lista para entrenar contigo". en tal estado de vestimenta, pero tal vez podamos intentar caminar allí ... desnudos ".

Hinata se rió, como dijo en un tono de comprensión: "Por supuesto, lo que sea que te sientas cómodo con Hanabi".

Hanabi asintió, y se paró junto a su hermana que, después de salir del agua, le ofreció una mano para que ella pudiera hacer lo mismo. Mientras Hanabi caminaba junto a su hermana, ella comenzó a preguntarse cuál era el objetivo final de Hinata, ya que eventualmente el mundo exterior se entrometiría entre ellos, ya que tendrían que enfrentarse entre sí para tener el derecho de controlar a Hyuuga. Comenzó a preocuparse mientras se preguntaba si su hermana la estaba engañando para hacerla dudar de su resolución. Pero, apartó esos pensamientos de su mente, ya que no quería creerlo, ya que realmente deseaba una conexión más profunda con su hermana. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la marca Fox completamente desarrollada que tenía su hermana, y supuso que por el momento, realmente no importaba cuáles fueran las intenciones de Hinata, ya que recién estaba comenzando su propio viaje como miembro de la AMB

La arma de asta del Dragón Azul giró sobre la cabeza de Tenten mientras ella se alejaba de su oponente, ocasionalmente bajando la hoja cubierta de su arma para asegurarse de que él le permitiera crear cierta distancia entre ellos. Cuando se detuvo, estaba de nuevo frente a su oponente en una posición preparada mientras sostenía su arma de asta a un lado con la hoja hacia abajo y el borde hacia su enemigo para poder levantarlo rápidamente y cortar a su oponente si él cargó.

El Suna-nin de edad similar al que se enfrentó no la persiguió, ya que en su lugar pasó por varias señales con las manos haciendo que la arena que cubría el campo cubierto de goma antes de él comenzara a girar, hasta que aparecieron varios vórtices del tamaño de un hombre. Lo cual, rápidamente comenzó a girar hacia ella. Tenten, saltó hacia atrás cuando metió la mano en su bolsa con la mano libre y sacó un cuchillo con una hoja larga, delgada pero roma que tenía un sello impreso en el mango. Ella observó cómo los tornados que se cerraban se cruzaban entre sí para cruzar los caminos del otro, lo que dificultaba la carga o la vuelta, por lo que su oponente los estaba usando para cubrir su enfoque.

Tenten saltó hacia atrás para crear más espacio entre los trabalenguas y ella, y al aterrizar vio la ventana que había estado buscando abierta, y arrojó la espada justo después de que dos de los trabalenguas se cruzaran frente al hombre. La cuchilla pasó por el punto donde los vientos de los dos vórtices que se separaban parecían casi cancelarse entre sí, permitiendo que su espada volara de verdad. Obviamente, sorprendió a su oponente cuando se detuvo rápidamente para cruzar los protectores plateados que llevaba frente a su pecho para bloquear la espada. Que Tenten usó como su oportunidad para desaparecer en un destello blanco.

Para Tenten, desde el momento en que desapareció, el mundo casi se detuvo por completo. Sin embargo, debido a su entrenamiento en el pasado para calcular las mejores trayectorias para sus armas arrojadas, también estaba tomando toda la información que había que tener y comenzó a planear cómo también podría atacar a las dos mujeres que se enfrentan a sus compañeros de equipo, después de que ella lidiar con la suya que era. Decidiendo que ella terminaría con la suya al atrapar primero el cuchillo que había arrojado, y luego golpear a su oponente en el protector de la frente que se colocó en un pañuelo que llevaba alrededor de su cabeza con un empuje del eje de su arma, para luego lanzar cuchillo en la kunoichi, cuyo nombre era Yome, y que estaba a punto de evitar un golpe lanzado por Moegi, incluso mientras ella se conectaba con uno de los suyos. Fue entonces cuando la atención de Tenten se dirigió a su otro compañero de equipo, Yakumo Kurama,

Tenten tomó todas las variables y formó un plan sobre cómo ganar basado en las reglas acordadas antes de que comenzara el partido, y ya estaba contando los pasos que la kunoichi Yome cubriría en el tiempo que le llevaría para atrapar su cuchillo con el sello del Dios del Trueno Volador aplicado, y golpear a su oponente para sacarlo del combate. Por lo tanto, Tenten permitió que el tirón que sentía del cuchillo la atrajera hacia su oponente y hacia el mundo del movimiento, para seguir adelante con su plan. Sin embargo, como solía ser el caso al usar la técnica del Dios del Trueno Volador, se encontró fuera de la posición de quien se había imaginado cuando reapareció.

Maldijo mentalmente, ya que no estaba directamente frente a su oponente con el cuchillo al que se había teletransportado entre ellos, como había deseado. En cambio, había aparecido a un lado y estaba mirando hacia Moegi y Yome de la misma manera que había planeado después de deshabilitar al hombre al que se enfrentaba. Los ojos de su oponente se abrieron de par en par cuando él registró su repentina aparición ante él, y aunque ella no lo estaba mirando directamente, todavía no podía aprovechar debido al cuchillo que volaba hacia él. Lo que lo obligó a mantener los brazos cruzados delante de él para que lo golpeara con los protectores metálicos que llevaba, lo que le permitió a Tenten la oportunidad de recuperarse de su error. Ella lo hizo arrojándose para patear sus pies debajo de él. Al tener éxito en su ataque, salió de su posición agachada, y atrapó su cuchillo desviado del aire. Sin embargo, cuando se levantó y se preparó para lanzarlo hacia Yome, un látigo la agarró por la muñeca y Quistis la levantó.

Mientras golpeaba el suelo, Tenten trató de rodar hacia el Instructor de Suna para poner sus pies debajo de ella, mientras esperaba crear un poco de holgura en el látigo para cortarlo. Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba volviendo a levantarse, se quedó sin aliento cuando era el compañero de equipo masculino de Quistis, un genin llamado Ittetsu, que ya se había recuperado de su ataque y la derribó desde el costado y la tiró al suelo. cuchillo contra su garganta.

Tenten movió su cabeza hacia Quistis, ya que detrás de la mujer rubia, Yakumo presionó un kunai contra su garganta mientras decía: "Estás muerta".

"Tal vez", admitió la instructora de Suna con calma mientras se quitaba las gafas mientras sacaba un paño de la bolsa para limpiarlas mientras agregaba: "Sin embargo, parece que dos tercios de su equipo estarían en una situación similar".

Tenten, consciente de su propio estado entre los muertos ficticios, miró para ver que Yome había logrado capitalizar su conexión anterior con la mandíbula de Moegi, ya que el genin de Konoha había girado a ciegas para arremeter con una patada, que Tenten había esperado que fuera la caso, ya que había querido teletransportarse rápidamente detrás del Suna-nin, para sacar a Yome cuando usó su velocidad y flexibilidad para girar para atrapar el ataque y empujar a Moegi al suelo. Lo que debido a su fracaso para usar el jutsu del Dios del Trueno Volador correctamente, había sucedido sin su interferencia, lo que le permitió a Yome presionar un kunai contra el interior del muslo de Moegi y la arteria principal que se encontraba dentro.

"Parece que el Equipo Suna gana", dijo Naruto desde lo alto de un balcón ubicado justo al lado de la habitación que Kiyomi estaba usando. Kiyomi estaba sentada a su lado bajo una gran sombrilla, y aunque la Fox Bijuu había mantenido su enfoque aparentemente en un informe mientras se entrenaban, usando el campo privado que había construido al lado del Hidden Oasis Inn, Tenten no dudaba de la cabeza roja. había estado mucho más interesado en el partido.

Tenten, sintiéndose como un fracaso, aceptó la mano de Ittesu cuando se puso de pie. Se dio cuenta de que los sonrojos que normalmente aparecían en las mejillas de Yome eran más oscuros de lo normal, y lo consideró, debido a cómo había derribado a Moegi, que le habría permitido a la diminuta kunoichi una vista sin obstáculos por la falda de la niña de cabello naranja. Quien se había unido recientemente a las filas de la familia la hizo sospechar que su compañero amante de Naruto probablemente no se había molestado en usar bragas. Una sensación que casi se confirmó cuando Moegi aceptó una mano y cuando se apartó de la kunoichi más pequeña, una sonrisa juguetona adornó sus labios.

Tenten también sintió un poco de diversión, al menos hasta que Ittesu le recordó su fracaso al preguntarle: "¿Fue ese el jutsu Hiraishin que usaste? Pensé que me tenías completamente en paz cuando apareciste frente a mí, es algo bueno que Quistis mantuviera la cabeza en el juego ".

"Eres demasiado amable", dijo Quistis mientras terminaba de envolver su látigo mientras se acercaba, "Parecía que Yome tenía las cosas bien en la mano. Con su dojutsu activado y sus habilidades evasivas naturales, muy pocas personas pueden poner un dedo sobre ella cuando se acerca. Entonces, cuando parecía que Tenten no había ejecutado correctamente su jutsu, pensé que podría sacrificarme y confiar en ti y Yome haría el resto.

"Eso no parece justo", dijo Moegi cuando ella y Yome se unieron al grupo, "¿Realmente harías eso durante los exámenes de Chunin?"

"No", admitió Quistis encogiéndose de hombros, "Pero, ¿puedes decir que no podrías encontrarte con un equipo que lo haría?" Cuando Moegi respondió sacudiendo la cabeza, la instructora continuó: "Además, solo ganamos por el margen más delgado. Si Tenten hubiera tenido éxito, probablemente habría asestado lo que se habría considerado un golpe mortal para Ittesu, y luego apareció detrás de Yome para entregar otro. En el mejor de los casos, si aproveché el Aqua Lung con el que me conecté, obtendremos uno para sus dos. Pero como tuve que comprometerme a actuar contra Tenten tan pronto como ella apareció, la verdad podría haber sido tres cero también ".

El instructor de Suna señalando lo cerca que había estado el partido realmente no ayudó a aliviar la sensación de Tenten de que había decepcionado a todos, así que le dijeron a Moegi y a un Yakumo empapado y mojado: "Perdón, les soplé. Te dije que no sería adecuado para reemplazar a Naruto mientras se recupera.

"Tonterías", dijo Naruto mientras él y Kiyomi se unían a los dos equipos en el campo de entrenamiento, "Fue solo porque Quistis leyó correctamente la situación que las cosas salieron como lo hicieron".

Quistis sintió un poco de color en sus mejillas por el elogio cuando dijo: "Eres demasiado amable". Su enfoque se centró en sus compañeros de equipo cuando dijo que le parecía al instructor que era: "Sin embargo, no podemos descansar en el éxito de hoy". Centrándose en su compañero de equipo masculino, ella dijo: "Ittesu, si no fuera por el leve fallo del Hiraishin, habrías sido eliminado allí. Todavía confías demasiado en tus vórtices para proyectar proyectiles ".

El hombre frunció el ceño, pero luego terminó una bebida energética que había traído a los campos de entrenamiento antes de responder: "Su cuchillo fue uno en un millón de disparos. No puedo decirte cuántos oponentes que dependen de proyectiles que he enviado usando ese jutsu ".

Quistis estaba a punto de responder, pero Naruto fue golpeado por el golpe cuando dijo: "Cuando se trata de lanzar proyectiles, confía en mí cuando digo que nadie ha golpeado más uno en un millón de disparos tan consistentemente como Tenten".

Tenten sonrió al sentir que sus mejillas comenzaban a colorear por el elogio de su amante, pero frunció el ceño cuando Ittesu se encogió de hombros con desdén, antes de arrojar su lata a un basurero cercano ubicado cerca de la calle que corría junto al campo de entrenamiento y pasó frente al Oasis Oculto. Posada. Notó que la nariz de Kiyomi se arrugó con desagrado cuando el hombre falló, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para recoger su basura. Quistis, sintiendo que la actitud de su compañera de equipo estaba endureciendo algunas plumas, cambió su enfoque hacia su compañera de equipo para decirle: "Sí, todavía tiendes a concentrarte demasiado en lo que tienes delante". Creo que ni siquiera sabías de la amenaza que Tenten estaba a punto de presentarte.

Yome demostró ser más receptiva a las críticas cuando respondió: "Desafortunadamente, es un hábito que parece que no puedo romper. Cuando me asociaron con Sen y Shira, me cubrieron cuando comencé a usar mi Reflection Sight ".

"Al hacerlo", dijo Quistis con un toque de desaprobación, "solo reforzaron el hábito y su dependencia de otros para usarlo adecuadamente".

Los hombros de Yome se hundieron, al menos hasta que Naruto dijo: "Sabes, podría ayudar si ella aprendiera algo similar a la Técnica de Asesinato Silencioso". Probablemente aumentaría su conciencia de su entorno y podría ser una agradable sorpresa para cualquiera que intente explotar la otra gran debilidad de su jutsu ".

"¿Qué otra debilidad, jefe?" Moegi preguntó, ya que se había enfrentado a la kunoichi y había perdido, le gustaría una ventaja la próxima vez que se enfrentaran.

Sin embargo, Naruto la hizo fruncir el ceño cuando dijo: "Lo dejaré para que lo descubras".

Moegi dejó que un poco de maldad entrara en su tono cuando dijo: "Oh, sí, tengo maneras de hacerte hablar".

Naruto se rió entre dientes en respuesta, antes de responder: "Bueno, tendremos que ver qué tan efectivos resultan ser en algún momento".

Ittesu le dio a la kunoichi de cabello naranja una sonrisa juguetona cuando dijo: "Si este tipo no está interesado, puedes hacerme hablar cuando quieras".

Moegi le dirigió una mirada desinteresada mientras preguntaba: "¿Pero por qué querría yo también?"

Esto hizo que todos se rieran, ya que incluso Ittesu se rió de buena gana. Quistis juntó las manos mientras la risa se apagaba y decía: "Muy bien, suficiente tiempo perdido. Ittesu y Yome, limpiémonos y nos reunamos más tarde para discutir dónde nos destacamos y dónde nos faltaba ".

Yakumo comenzó a dirigirse hacia el Hidden Oasis Inn ya que los miembros del Equipo Quistis también se separaron y llamaron a sus propios compañeros de equipo: "Creo que probablemente deberíamos hacer lo mismo. Necesito salir de esta ropa mojada. ¿Se van a unir a mí?

Moegi asintió, pero Tenten dijo: "Me pondré al día más tarde. Quiero discutir algunas cosas con sensei primero.

Recibiendo un par de asentimientos, esperó hasta que solo Naruto y Kiyomi permanecieran en el campo de entrenamiento, momento en el cual activó el campo de privacidad. Ella suspiró mientras dejaba sentir todas las frustraciones que sentía cuando decía: "No entiendo lo que estoy haciendo mal. Es casi dolorosamente fácil comenzar el proceso de teletransportación, pero sigo jodiendo donde aparezco. ¿Tienes alguna idea para mí, Naruto?

Naruto frunció el ceño mientras sacudía la cabeza, y al ver la mirada abatida de Tenten dijo: "Pero, por eso le pedí a Kiyomi que observara hoy. Ella me enseñó cómo usar el Hiraishin ".

"Afortunadamente", dijo Kiyomi mientras disparaba una garra de chakra a la lata que el compañero de equipo de Quistis había arrojado y dejado atrás, "Tengo una idea de cuáles pueden ser tus problemas". Retrayendo la garra, atrapó la lata en su mano, antes de alejarse de los dos a lo largo del borde del campo hacia un banco con un panel de control construido frente a él. Al llegar al panel, se inclinó sobre él y, después de hacer algunos ajustes, lo activó, lo que hizo que el área se llenara con el zumbido de los engranajes girando cuando uno de los muchos círculos que aparecían en el campo de entrenamiento recubierto de goma comenzó a elevarse. cerca de Naruto y Tenten, para revelar que era una publicación concreta. Kiyomi comenzó a caminar de regreso hacia ellos, pero su camino la llevó detrás del poste, que cuando salió de detrás, levantó las manos para mostrar que ya no sostenía la lata. Volviendo a la pareja, ella dijo:

Naruto frunció el ceño cuando estaba a punto de decir que era imposible desde su ángulo actual, pero Tenten simplemente arrojó un kunai al aire y cuando cayó al otro lado del pilar, escucharon el inconfundible chirrido del metal que se cortaba en metal. Lo cual se confirmó visiblemente cuando la lata con un kunai incrustado en la parte superior salió rodando por detrás del pilar elevado. "Presumir", murmuró Naruto haciendo que Tenten le diera una amplia sonrisa.

Kiyomi también tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción cuando dijo: "Cuéntanos Naruto, no estabas a punto de decir que era imposible". Su amante asintió, pero para Bijuu estaba claro que tanto él como Tenten no tenían claro qué punto estaba tratando de hacer, así que explicó: "Naruto, a pesar de todas las mejoras que has hecho, aún tendería a describir tu pensamiento proceso como bastante simple ". Levantó una mano para evitar cualquier queja mientras preguntaba: "Si Shinobi A corre a una velocidad de diez kilómetros por hora, y estás parado a quince metros de él, qué tan lejos deberías conducirlo cuando le arrojes un kunai a noventa kilómetros por hora.

Ella sonrió al ver a Naruto tratando de aplicar las habilidades que había aprendido al enseñar la clase de Iruka, pero vio que Tenten ya había llegado a la respuesta. Su amante también pudo ver eso, y al comenzar a ver a dónde iba su antiguo Bijuu con su pregunta, abandonó el problema de matemáticas para decir: "Básicamente estás diciendo que Tenten está procesando demasiada información y está arrojando a donde está apareciendo ".

"Creo que sí", dijo Kiyomi asintiendo. Centrándose también en Tenten, continuó: "Como ambos saben, cuando comienzan a teletransportarse por primera vez, el tiempo casi se detiene por completo, momento en el que pueden usar el tirón del sello para aparecer en cualquier lugar a su alrededor. Para una persona como tú, Naruto, es solo una cuestión de dónde sientes que puedes causar el mayor daño. Para una persona orientada más detallada como usted, Tenten, ese momento es un buffet de información, y su mente inmediatamente trata de procesarlo todo ". Apuntando a un edificio que tenía un diseño similar al Hidden Oasis Inn, pero tenía una bandera con el símbolo de Suna impreso, y colgaba de un poste mientras se agitaba perezosamente en la brisa, Kiyomi continuó: "En ese momento se congela,

Tenten asintió, antes de preguntar: "¿Entonces estás diciendo que necesito entrenarme para ... qué exactamente ... dejar de ser tan perceptivo? Sin ofender, pero este Jutsu fue utilizado por el Cuarto y el Segundo Hokage. No creo que tengan reputación de ser relativamente ... "

" De mente simple ", dijo Naruto sospechando que Tenten se detuvo cuando estaba luchando por cómo expresar su descripción para que no se sintiera insultado.

"Directo", Kiyomi respondió a lo que Tenten asintió. Centrándose en su amante, Kiyomi dijo: "Ya no digo que seas un tonto".

A lo que Kiyomi se ganó un murmullo, "Gee gracias", de su amante mientras cruzaba los brazos como para hacer un puchero.

Ella sonrió suavemente mientras ponía una mano reconfortante en sus antebrazos, mientras explicaba: "Solo digo que cuando miras esa bandera, puedes decirme en qué dirección viene el viento, mientras la cantidad de información que recibe Tenten Es muchas veces mayor. Esta sobrecarga de información hace que pierda el foco en dónde debe aparecer ".

"Entonces, ¿cómo cambio?"

"¿Por qué quieres hacerlo?" Kiyomi respondió ganándose una mirada confusa de los dos. Sonriendo como resultado de sus reacciones, dijo: "Mi punto es solo que ves el mundo de manera diferente a Naruto, y eso te dificulta usar este jutsu de la misma manera que él. Tenga en cuenta que, aunque parece que el Segundo Hokage lo creó. No fue hasta el Cuarto Hokage que se convirtió en un nombre familiar, y algo temido por los enemigos de todo el mundo. Quizás deberías intentar concentrarte en hacer lo mismo ". Podía ver que Tenten estaba pensando en cómo hacer eso, pero no estaba teniendo mucha suerte en un período de tiempo tan breve, así que dijo: "Si puedo hacer una sugerencia". Recibiendo un asentimiento, se enfocó en Naruto cuando dijo: "En mi opinión, el método que usa Naruto tiene un pequeño defecto, pero uno que puede explotarse fácilmente en las circunstancias correctas.

"Es dependencia del sello", dijo Tenten, ganándose un gesto de respeto por parte del Bijuu.

"Correcto", respondió Kiyomi, "Si un oponente mantiene su ingenio sobre él cuando te teletransportas, esencialmente sabrán que aparecerás en algún lugar cerca de cualquier sello en juego. Así fue como Sasuke pudo golpear a Naruto durante su última pelea ".

"Porque, solo estaba usando el único kunai", dijo Naruto habiendo repasado el partido cientos de veces en su cabeza.

"Y no podías teletransportarte a uno de tus amantes ya que temías perderle la pista", agregó Kiyomi. "Entonces, fue esencialmente una apuesta de su parte. Pero, al igual que el partido que presenciamos hace un momento, fue una apuesta que valió la pena ". Naruto asintió con la cabeza de acuerdo, por lo que Kiyomi enfocó su mirada hacia Tenten mientras explicaba: "Podría tomar un poco más de preparación en la parte delantera, y algunos ajustes en el sello para mejorar qué tan lejos puede aparecer de ellos". Pero imagino que si cubrieras un área con kunai en ubicaciones precisas, en esencia podrías usar el kunai para triangular donde reaparezcas, en esencia serías capaz de crear un espacio en el que efectivamente podrías aparecer y desaparecer a voluntad. De este modo, utiliza la forma única con la que ves el mundo y configura el jutsu para que te quede mejor, en lugar de al revés.

Tenten parecía emocionada mientras comenzaba a dirigirse hacia el Oasis Oculto mientras decía: "Comenzaré a modificar los sellos de mis armas de inmediato". Hizo una pausa mientras miraba hacia Kiyomi sonando un poco insegura cuando preguntó: "Um ... si necesito ayuda ..."

"Entonces mi puerta se abrirá", dijo Kiyomi con una sonrisa mientras Tenten asintió agradecida antes de agarrar su bolsa de equipo. y comenzó a correr de regreso a la posada, deteniéndose el tiempo suficiente para abrir un agujero en la barrera de privacidad que se cerró detrás de ella.

Kiyomi sintió una sensación de satisfacción que se duplicó cuando Naruto le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y le besó la mejilla diciendo: "Gracias".

Kiyomi se giró para mirarlo y dijo: "No necesitas agradecerme por ayudar a un miembro de nuestra familia".

"Lo sé", respondió Naruto, antes de besarla profundamente, a lo que ella regresó con la misma cantidad de fervor. Después de varios momentos, se retiró para preguntar: "¿No creo que tengas pepitas de sabiduría para mí?"

Kiyomi frunció el ceño suavemente mientras preguntaba: "¿En lo que respecta a?"

Naruto suspiró y respondió: "Para volverse más fuerte. Para ser sincero, me encuentro de pie en la cima de una montaña, y no estoy completamente seguro de a dónde puedo ir desde aquí ".

Kiyomi sonrió y dijo: "Oh, eso es todo". El ceño de su amante se profundizó como si le pidiera que explicara lo que la llevó a decir: "Bueno, para reflejar lo que le dijiste a Moegi, te lo dejaré a ti para que lo descubras".

Naruto se rió entre dientes mientras sus manos se movían hacia abajo para agarrar las mejillas de su trasero a través del kimono que ella usaba, y apretó su ingle contra la suya donde podía sentir su miembro semi-endurecido presionando hacia atrás cuando dijo: "Bueno, para copiar su respuesta, Tengo maneras de hacerte hablar.

Kiyomi le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y respondió: "Oh, apuesto a que sí". Al besarlo, sintió que el bulto entre ellos se volvía más firme, lo que provocó que su propio deseo creciera también, así que apartó los labios para decir: "Bueno, tal vez te daré una pequeña pista si prometes usar tu llamado Bijuu". domestícame. Recibiendo un asentimiento, ella dijo: "Muy bien. con respecto a que te encuentres parado en la cima de una montaña y no veas a dónde ir ... ¿alguna vez has intentado caminar alrededor de una?

Naruto retrocedió cuando una mirada en blanco apareció en su rostro haciendo que Kiyomi se preguntara si estaba decepcionado por su consejo. Sin embargo, un momento después, una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando parecía que estaba a punto de huir de manera similar a como lo hizo Tenten cuando dijo: "Voy a comenzar de inmediato".

Sin embargo, cuando comenzó a moverse, Kiyomi saltó sobre su espalda mientras trataba de pasarla y dijo: "No tan rápido. Tiene un trabajo que hacer ahora, señor.

La risa de Naruto llenó su corazón de alegría mientras la empujaba hacia adelante y sellaba sus labios con los de ella mientras acunaba su trasero una vez más mientras ella cerraba las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Después de disfrutar el sabor de los labios del otro durante varios latidos, Naruto se echó hacia atrás mientras apretaba su polla contra su entrepierna y le lanzó un gemido, "Entonces llévanos a tus aposentos, milady".

Kiyomi sonrió antes de volver a sellar sus labios con los de él mientras desaparecían en una explosión de llamas.

Los dos amantes reaparecieron en la habitación de Kiyomi, donde Naruto la recostó en la cama mientras sus lenguas seguían bailando. Sin embargo, con las manos libres, comenzó a deshacer la faja que mantenía cerrado su kimono rojo y dorado. Una vez que se deshizo, Naruto se apartó del Bijuu que una vez alojó, y abrió la bata que llevaba para que pudiera admirar la carne desnuda debajo. Kiyomi lo miró con hambre mientras se sentaba mientras sacaba los brazos del kimono, dejándola desnuda a excepción de las mallas negras que llevaba puesta, llevándose la mano entre los muslos y se frotó los relucientes labios mientras decía: "Don" No me hagas esperar. ¿No puedes ver lo mucho que te quiero?

Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras se ponía la camiseta blanca que había estado usando sobre su cabeza, exponiendo la parte superior de su cuerpo a sus ojos hambrientos mientras respondía: "Un ciego podía ver eso". Sin embargo, en lugar de continuar quitándose la ropa, se arrodilló ante ella y le dijo: "Pero, veamos si no podemos alimentar esa simple necesidad con una necesidad desesperada".

Kiyomi quería decir que ya estaba allí, pero dejó escapar un gemido cuando Naruto retiró su mano para reemplazarla con su boca y lengua. Se recostó cuando decidió jugar su juego, en parte debido al placer, pero también porque su amante estaba tocando su cuerpo como un instrumento y dudaba que pudiera evitar que sus caderas se apretaran contra su rostro, incluso si ella Había querido también. Ella gimió y se agarró a la costosa tela del kimono en el que todavía estaba acostada cuando su lengua comenzó a burlarse de su clítoris, mientras él deslizaba su dedo índice y medio dentro de ella para acariciar el punto dulce dentro de ella. Kiyomi se puso rígida de placer, mientras se sentaba y soltaba un quejido, "Naruto ..."

Su amante se detuvo por un momento, y al ver el deseo ardiendo en sus ojos esmeraldas, se levantó para comenzar a quitarle el resto de su ropa. Observó vorazmente, hasta que su polla completamente erecta apareció una vez que se bajó los pantalones y los boxers. En ese momento se sentó y se inclinó hacia adelante para envolver sus labios alrededor. "Mmmm, esa es la necesidad de la que estaba hablando", dijo Naruto con un tenor lleno de placer, mientras apoyaba una de sus manos en la parte posterior de su cabeza, justo arriba de donde comenzaban sus nueve trenzas, mientras la alentaba a llevarlo más profundo.

Kiyomi gimió en respuesta mientras trataba de aceptar su solicitud silenciosa, pero incluso después de años de servirlo de esa manera, no podía competir con personas como Tsunade o Sakura, que podían llevarlo hasta la base. No es que ella quisiera en este momento, ya que actualmente había otra parte de ella que necesitaba tragar la totalidad de su longitud. Liberándose de su ligero agarre, y dejando que su polla se deslizara por sus labios, ella continuó acariciándolo mientras lo miraba mientras dejaba que sus ojos hablaran todo. Pero agregó: "Dime que me necesitas".

Los propios ojos de Naruto se estaban comunicando con ella, pero le dio voz y le dijo: "Sí". Las palabras simples llenaron de alegría a Kiyomi mientras se deslizaba hacia el centro de la cama, para que su amante pudiera unirse a ella.

Naruto se cernía sobre ella mientras acercaba su polla a la entrada de su coño, y causó un pequeño gemido frustrado para escapar de ella mientras deslizaba la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo varias veces. Pero, un grito de éxtasis fue el siguiente cuando se alineó con su entrada y luego se sumergió dentro de ella hasta la base. Kiyomi no tuvo mucho tiempo para disfrutar del pequeño clímax, ya que Naruto comenzó a perforar su vara dentro de ella, lo que golpearía la entrada de su útero como un ariete cada vez que tocara fondo dentro de ella.

Kiyomi pronto pudo sentir otro clímax más poderoso construyéndose dentro de ella, pero trató de posponerlo para mantenerse conectada con su amante por mucho más tiempo. Sin embargo, Naruto tuvo otras ideas mientras se recostaba lo suficiente como para atrapar uno de sus pechos rebotantes, que apretó para poder agarrarse a la protuberancia endurecida. "¡¡¡Si!!!" Siseó Kiyomi mientras cambiaba entre lamer y chupar el pezón rojo que residía en la parte superior de su mamaria capturada. Justo cuando estaba a punto de rogarle que cambiara al otro, hizo exactamente eso, aunque lo trató un poco más duro que el otro mientras lo mordía con los dientes. Kiyomi explotó en otro clímax cuando ella cerró los tobillos detrás de su trasero y lo empujó más dentro de ella. Aunque, atrapada en un mundo de deleite sensorial, podía decir que no era todo lo que podía ser, ya que no sentía un calor que llenaba su útero.

Cuando su sentido del mundo a su alrededor comenzó a regresar, y renunció a la muerte como el control que tenía sobre su amante, Kiyomi se encontró repentinamente desprovista de la todavía dura varilla que había estado acurrucada contra su matriz. Sin embargo, antes de que ella pudiera quejarse, la voltearon sobre su estómago, donde Naruto levantó su trasero lo suficiente como para que él pudiera deslizarse nuevamente dentro de ella. Kiyomi gimió suavemente ya que todavía se sentía débil por su clímax anterior. Pero a medida que su miembro seguía frotando los nervios aún hormigueantes dentro de ella, pronto encontró que su fuerza regresaba mientras se ponía de rodillas para comenzar a lanzar su trasero contra él.

Naruto se adelantó con su brazo derecho y agarrando varias de sus trenzas, envolviéndolas alrededor de su mano varias veces. La cabeza de Kiyomi se echó hacia atrás mientras usaba su cabello como correa para atraerla hacia él. Sin embargo, no le importó, ya que descubrió que eso lo obligaba a ir mucho más lejos dentro de ella.

"¡Oh ... joder!" gimió cuando descubrió que otra ola de placer estaba a punto de aplastarla debajo de ella. "Naruto, estoy tan cerca ... por favor ... fóllame ... ven conmigo".

"Como quieras", respondió Naurto, pero agregó: "Pero primero ... dime qué necesitas".

"Tú", gritó Kiyomi en voz alta cuando llegó al clímax una vez más, cuando Naruto la tiró por completo sobre su vara. Podía sentir los chorros cuando él explotó dentro de ella. La semilla blanca que llenaba su útero actuaba como un acelerador que hacía que el placer que la quemaba de adentro hacia afuera se calentara aún más. Sin embargo, una vez que se quemó, ella cayó hacia adelante débilmente y sintió un escalofrío sobre ella, pero se desvaneció rápidamente cuando Naruto se derrumbó sobre ella, y compartió más de su calor con ella, lo que para Kiyomi era realmente todo lo que actualmente deseaba.

Ino entró en la Guarida a través de la puerta oculta ubicada dentro del sótano del Hidden Eddy Inn. Dirigiéndose hacia el dormitorio principal, sintió una nueva oleada de molestia por la necesidad de hacerlo, ya que el pasaje que había estado en la gruta de la Asociación de Baño de Mujeres había sido cerrado, por lo que un nuevo pasaje a otro conjunto de túneles se podría hacer. Pero rápidamente tuvo la sensación de estar bajo control, ya que antes de partir para regresar a casa, había observado a Hinata y Hanabi, y aunque la Hyuuga más joven parecía bastante incómoda ya que habían estado peleando desnudas, parecía como si ella estuviera abierto a mejorar su relación con su hermana. Lo que, si no sucedió nada más que las dos hermanas cada vez más cerca, Ino al menos consideraría que la Familia pierde su acceso exclusivo a la AMB

Suspiró cuando llegó a la puerta del dormitorio principal, y aunque sabía que sería así, todavía frunció el ceño cuando entró para encontrarlo vacío. Moviéndose hacia la enorme cama, se quitó la ropa dejando un rastro detrás de ella hasta que estuvo completamente desnuda. Al subirse a ella, se colocó encima de las mantas mientras dejaba que los recuerdos agradables que había experimentado en la habitación, eliminaran la molestia que sentía al tener que compartir las aguas termales de la AMB con un grupo de extraños. No estaba del todo segura de por qué estaba tan molesta por eso, ya que aunque había sido una voz de desacuerdo en contra de que abrieran la membresía a mujeres que no estaban vinculadas a Naruto, al final había estado de acuerdo, y sinceramente no lo había hecho. Realmente lo pensé mucho más. Al menos, hasta que realmente sucedió, que fue cuando sus sentimientos negativos sobre el asunto habían regresado con venganza. Lo cual, sinceramente, Ino estaba algo agradecido, ya que muchos de los nuevos miembros se mantenían alejados de ella, sin duda sintiendo que no sería prudente molestarla. Esto le quedaba bien a Ino, ya que mientras muchas de las nuevas mujeres se estaban agrupando con sus amigas para ver lo que la AMB tenía para ofrecer, ella podía detectar algunos intrigantes entre ellas, que esperaban aprovechar las conexiones que hicieron para sus propias ventajas. . Ino a pesar de su visión negativa de esas mujeres en particular y sus intenciones, se vio obligada a admitir que, en su mayor parte, eso era exactamente por qué se había creado la AMB. O más exactamente, el harén de Naruto, del cual la AMB no era más que una rama. Como muchos de los nuevos miembros se mantenían alejados de ella, sin duda sintieron que no sería prudente molestarla. Esto le quedaba muy bien a Ino, ya que mientras muchas de las nuevas mujeres se estaban agrupando con sus amigas para ver lo que la AMB tenía para ofrecer, podía ver algunos intrigantes entre ellas, que esperaban aprovechar las conexiones que hicieron para sus propias ventajas. . Ino a pesar de su visión negativa de esas mujeres en particular y sus intenciones, se vio obligada a admitir que, en su mayor parte, eso era exactamente por qué se había creado la AMB. O más exactamente, el harén de Naruto, del cual la AMB no era más que una rama. Como muchos de los nuevos miembros se mantenían alejados de ella, sin duda sintieron que no sería prudente molestarla. Esto le quedaba muy bien a Ino, ya que mientras muchas de las nuevas mujeres se estaban agrupando con sus amigas para ver lo que la AMB tenía para ofrecer, podía ver algunos intrigantes entre ellas, que esperaban aprovechar las conexiones que hicieron para sus propias ventajas. . Ino a pesar de su visión negativa de esas mujeres en particular y sus intenciones, se vio obligada a admitir que, en su mayor parte, eso era exactamente por qué se había creado la AMB. O más exactamente, el harén de Naruto, del cual la AMB no era más que una rama. Podía ver algunos intrigantes entre ellos, que esperaban aprovechar las conexiones que hicieron para sus propias ventajas. Ino a pesar de su visión negativa de esas mujeres en particular y sus intenciones, se vio obligada a admitir que, en su mayor parte, eso era exactamente por qué se había creado la AMB. O más exactamente, el harén de Naruto, del cual la AMB no era más que una rama. Podía ver algunos intrigantes entre ellos, que esperaban aprovechar las conexiones que hicieron para sus propias ventajas. Ino a pesar de su visión negativa de esas mujeres en particular y sus intenciones, se vio obligada a admitir que, en su mayor parte, eso era exactamente por qué se había creado la AMB. O más exactamente, el harén de Naruto, del cual la AMB no era más que una rama.

Sin embargo, a pesar de esa verdad. Ino pensó que su amargura por la membresía ampliada se debía a que sentía que La Familia había hecho todo el trabajo para que la Asociación de Mujeres Bañistas se convirtiera en lo que era, solo para personas ignorantes de lo que se había necesitado para aparecer y exigir que se les diera Todos los beneficios que vienen con la membresía. Una pequeña sonrisa de diversión adornó sus labios, mientras modificaba su opinión para reflejar que, dado que la mayoría de las mujeres nunca sabrían la satisfacción de tener a Naruto como amante, estarían en la mejor misión. Aún así, pensar en su amante hizo que Ino se preguntara si tal vez su lesión nuevamente, principalmente por sus propias acciones, fue la razón por la que ella se sentía tan negativa sobre la membresía ampliada de la AMB.

Sentándose y moviéndose hacia atrás para poder descansar su espalda contra la pared, Ino levantó sus piernas contra su pecho mientras pensaba: "Entiendo por qué Naruto estaba dispuesto a llegar tan lejos por esa mujer Hotaru. No es tan diferente de lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer por Kin después de todo. Pero qué pasa si me siento tan amargado por esto porque es un reflejo de cómo me sentiría si tuviéramos éxito en nuestros objetivos, solo para perderlo ".

Ino sintió que había dado en el clavo que era su problema con la expansión directamente en la cabeza, y se dio cuenta de que en cierto sentido reflejaba un mundo en paz, pero uno en el que había perdido algo importante, con todos los demás, excepto su Familia, llevando felizmente inconsciente de lo que habían perdido aquellos que habían hecho el mayor esfuerzo. Se imaginó que en un escenario en el que habían tenido éxito, pero que requería el sacrificio de Naruto, eventualmente se volvería bastante amargada con el mundo, de la misma manera que actualmente estaba bastante amargada con los nuevos miembros de la AMB. Reconociendo su problema, decidió intentar ser más acogedora con los nuevos miembros, ya que no era su culpa que no reconocieran cómo su presencia se había entrometido en el paraíso que había sido la AMB, y por lo tanto no podía realmente nada al respecto. Mucho, ya que no podía hacer nada sobre el hecho de que estaba enamorada de un idiota que jugaría todo por alguien que nunca había conocido realmente, e incluso era un enemigo en ese momento. Aún así, Ino no cambiaría nada de él, y aceptó que necesitaba crecer más fuerte, tanto física como emocionalmente.

Sintiéndose mejor, estaba a punto de deslizarse debajo de las mantas de la cama, pero se detuvo cuando la puerta se abrió para revelar a Mabui. Ino estaba algo confundida por la presencia de Kumo-nin, ya que pensó que la mujer sabría que Naruto estaba en Suna, pero rápidamente reconoció que eso probablemente significaba que estaba allí para hablar con ella. Mabui parecía divertida cuando comenzó a acercarse a la cama, y observando el estado de vestimenta de Ino preguntó: "No estoy interrumpiendo nada, ¿verdad?"

"No tristemente", respondió Ino mientras se deslizaba hacia el borde de la cama, "solo estaba trabajando con algunos sentimientos negativos que tengo sobre todo este acuerdo ampliado de membresía, y pensé que los recuerdos agradables que había experimentado aquí me ayudarían a equilibrarme". un poco."

Mabui asintió, antes de responder: "Bueno, al menos todavía puedes hacer uso de las instalaciones".

Ino inclinó la cabeza, pero dijo: "Cierto, pero no es realmente lo que voy a extrañar. Más aún, con quién los compartí. Sin embargo, ya he comprendido mis sentimientos sobre el asunto y, además, dudo que haya venido aquí para hablar sobre mis problemas con la pérdida de un lugar donde somos libres para ser nosotros mismos, cuando su propio acceso se ha reducido mucho más. "

"Lamentablemente no, ya que casi desearía que ese fuera el alcance de nuestros problemas", dijo Mabui mientras miraba a Ino con preocupación. "Pero, casi tan pronto como el Raikage se puso de pie, ha estado aprobando programas destinados a facilitar la retirada de Kumo de la Alianza".

Ino no estaba seguro de por qué Mabui parecía tan preocupado, ya que en realidad ya sospechaban que ese sería el caso, pero preguntó: "¿Qué tipo de programas?"

"Principalmente propaganda propagándose en este momento", respondió la mujer de cabello gris. "Con la economía de Kumogakure siendo más fuerte que nunca debido a la Alianza, ha comenzado a contarle a los varios parlantes en las noticias que comiencen a enfocarse en historias que pintan una imagen menos que optimista".

Ino asintió y respondió: "Básicamente, no creas lo que estás viendo, cree lo que estamos diciendo".

"Sí", respondió Mabui antes de agregar, "Sin mencionar, pintar la deserción de Yugito como una estratagema de la Alianza para debilitar a Kumo. O la Alianza en su conjunto era solo para conseguir agentes dobles en la aldea.

"Bueno, hay un poco de verdad en eso", dijo Ino, mientras le daba a su compañero de familia una sonrisa bastante divertida. Ella lo dejó pasar un momento después cuando preguntó: "Aún así, con nosotros creyendo que el Raikage solo luchó por permanecer en la Alianza para tener la oportunidad de atrapar a Naruto en los Exámenes de Chunin. Tendría sentido para él comenzar a tratar de sembrar semillas de disensión con él ahora, para darles tiempo para echar raíces ".

Mabui demostró que estaba de acuerdo con un movimiento brusco de la cabeza y dijo: "Cierto, pero solo resalta que quizás tenga que elegir un lado tarde o temprano".

"Debido al trabajo que haces con la sucursal Kumo de Great Tree Shipping Company".

"Soy la rama de Kumo", dijo Mabui con orgullo, "pero esencialmente sí. Mis actividades paralelas han sido toleradas, y tal vez incluso alentadas, ya que nadie lo ha mencionado todavía. Tal vez, porque el Raikage creía que sería capaz de utilizarme para informar sobre la compañía o creía que arreglaría acuerdos favorables para Kumo.

"Pero, con la situación actual", intervino Ino, "no puede andar alegando que la Alianza es mala para Kumo y, sin embargo, hacer que su asistente trabaje para una compañía que fue fundamental para ayudar a crearla, y también está basada en la hoja para arrancar ".

"Por lo tanto, por qué creo que eventualmente me veré obligado a elegir un bando", declaró Mabui sintiéndose desgarrado.

"¿Has decidido de qué lado de la decisión quieres caer?"

Mabui frunció el ceño, ya que ella misma no estaba segura de la respuesta, pero respondió: "No. Pero está claro que, por el bien de nuestros objetivos, probablemente sería más beneficioso para mí permanecer como asistente del Raikage. Pero ... mi corazón me está empujando en una dirección diferente ".

"Quieres seguir como director de la sucursal de Kumo", dijo Ino sonando un poco sorprendido.

Mabui asintió, antes de explicar: "No estaba bromeando cuando dije que era esencialmente la Rama. En su mayor parte, solo arreglé los envíos y los agarré después o antes de mi turno en el Hiring Hall. Al principio fue lento, ya que nadie quería trabajar o ayudar a una empresa de The Leaf. Pero, a medida que más y más shinobi comienzan a ver los beneficios, ahora me encuentro quedando sin trabajos para repartir. Puede sonar tonto, pero creo que estos trabajos están ayudando a mis compañeros Kumo-nin a comprender que, después de todo, no somos tan diferentes de las otras aldeas ".

"Ya veo", dijo Ino con un tono de comprensión, "Has estado considerando dejar de fumar por algún tiempo, ¿no?"

"No", dijo Mabui bastante rápido con más emoción de lo que pretendía. Ella frunció el ceño por su reacción, antes de admitir: "No lo sé. Tal vez ... Es solo que solía sentirme satisfecho con mi trabajo como asistente del Raikage. Pero ahora ... creo que ese sentimiento ha disminuido cuanto más aprendo sobre el liderazgo de Kumo y sus acciones. Pero creo que sé dónde puedo encontrar esa satisfacción nuevamente. Además, al hacer que la Rama Kumo sea aún más fuerte, podría ser capaz de crear más espacio donde podamos ser libres con nuestro amante compartido dentro de mi pueblo ".

Ino sonrió, como dijo con total comprensión: "Bueno, ciertamente puedo apreciar por qué querrías hacer eso". Mabui soltó una risita divertida mientras se sentaba junto a Yamanaka desnuda en la cama. Ino le dio a la mujer de piel oscura un momento para procesar sus sentimientos recientemente revelados sobre el asunto antes de agregar: "Sin mencionar que, como te jactabas tan orgullosamente, convertiste la Rama Kumo en lo que es actualmente. No querrás ver ese trabajo desperdiciado.

"Sí", respondió Mabui mientras seguía pareciendo perdida en sus pensamientos. Pero después de unos momentos de silencio, se centró en Ino mientras explicaba su razón para visitar, "Sin embargo, independientemente de lo que decidí hacer en el futuro. Creo que es aconsejable comenzar a prepararse para un momento en el que ya no pueda actuar como espía de la familia ".

"No crees que él es ..." Ino comenzó a preguntar preocupado.

Pero se desvaneció, cuando Mabui negó con la cabeza en sentido negativo, antes de responder: "No, no creo que él sepa dónde está realmente mi lealtad. Pero, con lo que he aprendido sobre él, debería estar preparado para lo que pueda pasar si él decide que soy una responsabilidad. Además, ahora tengo claro que mi posición como su asistente no ha sido tan útil para descubrir qué secretos ha estado ocultando. Creo que es hora de que cambie, y si decido irme, me daría más protección para actuar contra él ".

"Entonces supongo que estás aquí porque crees que podría ser útil para lograr eso", dijo Ino ganando una sonrisa de Kumo kunoichi.

"Tengo una idea o dos que se beneficiarían de tus habilidades", respondió Mabui. "Es por eso que quería saber si es posible que usted se haga cargo de un cuerpo, pero sin asumir el control".

Ino frunció el ceño antes de responder: "Claro, algunas técnicas no me hacen asumir el control directo de mis objetivos. Pero generalmente solo implantan impulsos que deben seguir ". Al notar el ceño que Mabui había aparecido, preguntó: "¿No es lo que esperabas?"

Mabui negó con la cabeza, antes de explicar: "Esperaba algo que te permitiera engancharte, para informar lo que una persona vio o hizo. Pero sin que seas tú quien los controle.

"Ah, quieres que se comporten como lo harían normalmente. ¿Quieres que apunte al Raikage con tal jutsu?

"No", respondió Mabui, "Incluso como alguien que está a cargo del horario del Raikage. No tengo idea de cuándo tendría una reunión clandestina, y está muy claro que puede hacerlo sin que yo me dé cuenta de ellos. Pero recientemente me di cuenta de que la Tierra del Hierro ha intensificado los esfuerzos para acceder a la aldea ".

"Eso es extraño", dijo Ino, "no son exactamente conocidos por tratar de causar problemas como ese".

"Es cierto, aunque tienden a verse a sí mismos como los pacificadores del Mundo Shinobi, y dado que sus esfuerzos por infiltrarse en Kumo aumentaron justo después de la Batalla de Ame, podrían estar tratando de obtener información sobre todos los principales jugadores".

"Puedo preguntar si nuestra inteligencia ha notado alguna actividad similar", suministró Ino, cuando de repente sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al darse cuenta, "Quieres cooptar a un espía de la Tierra del Hierro".

"Sí, especialmente si no muestran interés en ninguna de las otras aldeas, y de hecho están señalando a Kumo", explicó Mabui. "Actualmente, toda la aprobación final de las aplicaciones que buscan obtener acceso a la aldea me atraviesan. En general, muchos espías serían eliminados antes de que lleguen a mi escritorio, pero algunos aún logran pasar. Creo que la razón por la que he visto tantos intentos de Land of Iron es porque generalmente no hacen movimientos tan descarados ".

"Pero, ¿cómo sabes que son espías de Iron?" Ino preguntó. "No puedo imaginar que sus visas digan, 'Espía de la Tierra de Hierro".

Mabui sonrió cuando respondió: "Te sorprenderías, todos los gobiernos son burocracias y, como tales, se comportan en patrones establecidos. Por ejemplo, en el pasado casi siempre se podía confiar en que una aplicación que estableciera la Tierra de Fuego como residencia anterior no pertenecía a un espía ".

"Porque enviaría banderas rojas", dijo Ino, ganándose un guiño de Mabui.

"Precisamente", respondió Mabui, "más a menudo que no, cuando Konoha estaba buscando un espía en Kumo, usaría La Tierra del Té, o incluso la Tierra del Viento cuando la inteligencia de la Hoja se sentía particularmente creativa. Principalmente porque, dado que Konoha tenía relaciones amistosas con estos lugares, podría obtener más fácilmente el papeleo adecuado o incluso ejecutarlo por completo en los sistemas de esos países para dar legitimidad a las aplicaciones de sus espías. El hierro hace lo mismo, y ni tan bien. Sin embargo, sucedió tan raramente en el pasado que puedo entender por qué tantos se han deslizado ".

"Pero, dado que tiene supervisión y ha identificado estas aplicaciones ... ¿no le preocuparía que si dejara pasar a un espía, se reflejaría mal en usted?"

Mabui se encogió de hombros, antes de que apareciera una pequeña sonrisa mientras respondía: "Es por eso que este plan es uno que probablemente seguiré si el Raikage me despide ... o decido irme".

Ino se rió, como ella dijo: "Una forma sutil y agradable de hacer que se arrepienta de inmediato, y también resulta que pone en duda cualquier duda que pueda tener sobre tu lealtad". Después de todo, si un espía logra pasar después de que te obliga a salir, entonces él es el que habría reemplazado un engranaje indispensable en su propia máquina burocrática ".

"Precisamente", dijo Mabui, "aunque, dado que tu jutsu no funciona como esperaba, puede que no haya muchas razones para hacerlo, ya que no sabríamos lo que Iron está buscando".

"Ahora espera", dijo Ino repentinamente mientras tenía un destello de inspiración, "Puede que actualmente no funcione de una manera que haga que este plan tuyo funcione ... pero creo que puedo tener una idea o dos de cómo ir sobre hacerlo. Sin embargo, lo primero es lo primero, necesito ver a Tsunade sobre dejarme ver un cierto pergamino y luego aprender un jutsu que ayudó a nuestro amante compartido a graduarse de la Academia ".

Mabui sonrió mientras se levantaba para despedirse mientras decía: "Excelente, mientras tanto, creo que haré una visita a Mito. Puedo sentir que ella también está aquí abajo.

Ino asintió, mientras usaba su propia marca de zorro para confirmar que ese era el caso, ya que dijo: "Sí, sin duda, ella y Momo están trabajando hasta tarde para tratar de descifrar los entresijos del Sello del Pájaro Enjaulado". Pero, ¿por qué la estás buscando?

"Una de las cosas que me dieron el puesto de asistente del Raikage fue mi dominio de un jutsu que permite el transporte casi instantáneo de artículos de un lugar a otro". Mabui pudo ver que Ino estaba bastante sorprendida por eso, así que explicó: "A diferencia de los sellos diseñados por Kiyomi, mi jutsu solo puede transportar artículos, no personas ... o más exactamente a la mayoría de las personas, ya que solo el Raikage ha sobrevivido al uso de tal manera por Mi predecesor. Pero, habiendo escuchado sobre lo que Kiyomi y Mito inventaron para Ame, supongo que la razón por la que tiene ese inconveniente es que es posible que hayamos robado el jutsu de alguna parte, por lo que no teníamos el conocimiento necesario para perfeccionarlo. Supongo que también es por eso que experimentamos tantas dificultades para encontrar a aquellos que puedan usarlo. Mi esperanza es que Kiyomi y Mito puedan ayudarme a mejorarlo,

"¿En caso de que tengas que salir precipitadamente de Kumo?" Ino preguntó preocupado.

"Espero que no", respondió Mabui, "pero mejorar mi propio jutsu de teletransportación puede ayudarme a descubrir algunos secretos más del Raikage. Desde entonces, incluso si él no está dispuesto a dejarme entrar en ellos. Con todo el papeleo que maneja, probablemente no sería demasiado difícil colocar un sello o dos en lugares donde preferiría que las miradas curiosas no estuvieran al tanto también ".

Recibiendo un asentimiento de Ino cuando la rubia se levantó y preguntó: "¿Te importa si me acompaño?"

Mabui arqueó una ceja y respondió: "¿Vestida así? ¿No crees que Momo estaría más cómodo si llevaras puesto algo?

"Bien", dijo Ino con un puchero cuando comenzó a seguir a Mabui hasta la puerta, mientras recogía su ropa para volver a ponérsela, "Pero, hay bastantes damas por aquí que necesitan despertarse y follar a nuestra Uzumaki, porque lo último que estoy dispuesto a tolerar es la necesidad de contenerme aquí de todos los lugares ". Mabui soltó una breve carcajada y entendió exactamente de dónde venía el Yamanaka en espíritu, ya que temía que si algo no se hacía pronto, las mujeres de Kumo perderían el acceso a la luz que los Uzumaki que compartían representaban como el Raikage. llevó su pueblo más y más a la oscuridad para devolverlo al estado de desconfianza y estancamiento que había estado antes, donde tenía el poder supremo.

Pakura trató de calmar su extremo ataque de nervios mientras esperaba que llegara su cita. Estaba algo sorprendida por eso, considerando cómo durante los últimos años había estado en una relación oculta con Naruto. Pero se vio obligado a admitir que no había habido un largo período de cortejo, y parecía bastante tonto ponerse nervioso por las citas después de haber sido follada en el culo y el coño al mismo tiempo. Ella sonrió al pensar en su amante, pero sus pensamientos pronto se volvieron hacia lo que planeaba decirle a Ameno. En verdad, a pesar de que Naruto le dijo que no le importaría que ella explorara una relación con el médico de Suna, particularmente porque tanto Yoruichi como Anko tenían compañeros similares. Pakura originalmente había planeado rechazar a su compañero consejero. Principalmente, dado que la relación de Anko con Haruna era claramente una de maestría y sumisión, siendo evidente que Konoha Jounin esperaba que Daimyo finalmente se entregara a Naruto, y sinceramente el que Yorucichi tuvo con Soifon, aunque no en un grado similar, realmente no golpeó a Pakura como uno entre iguales. Sospechando que ese no sería el caso con Ameno, Pakura opinaba que sería mejor decepcionarla, en lugar de amarrarla.

Sin embargo, el día antes de su cita con Ameno, Temari se había acercado a ella para preguntarle qué planeaba hacer. Cuando ella declaró sus intenciones de rechazar al médico de cabello castaño, Temari le pidió que lo reconsiderara. Al principio, Pakura se sorprendió bastante, al menos hasta que Temari le explicó que sentía que Gaara había nominado a Ameno para el consejo porque ya sabía de su preferencia por las mujeres. Pakura lo había descartado al principio, ya que Ameno había sido nominado antes de las dificultades actuales entre Naruto y Gaara. Había sido de la opinión de que Temari solo estaba dejando que su ira con Gaara emitiera el voto que había mantenido a Kumo en la Alianza. Sintió que la mujer más joven estaba dejando que sus emociones la superaran, ya que ese había sido el resultado que habían deseado en cierto sentido. Pero, Temari había persistido, Afirmando que ella creía que Gaara podría haber estado experimentando dudas con respecto a su apoyo a Naruto incluso antes de haber ayudado en la deserción de Yugito. Aunque, Pakura tenía sus dudas de que ese fuera el caso, admitió que Temari había hecho un caso persuasivo ya que Gaara había admitido que no veía ningún sacrificio como demasiado grande para mantener la paz actual, y podría haber reconocido, en un nivel subconsciente, que a medida que la influencia de Naruto creció en Suna, la suya puede disminuir. Todavía. Pakura sintió que como había sido amiga de Ameno durante meses sin darse cuenta de sus deseos, sintió que era un poco exagerado imaginar que Gaara lo sabía, para nominarla como reemplazo de Karura en el consejo para contundente Naruto de ganar más influencia. Especialmente porque Temari había admitido que podría haber estado actuando contra ellos inconscientemente, en lugar de abiertamente. Sin embargo, Temari no se inmutó, ya que había explicado que había sacado el archivo de Ameno, solo para descubrir que una gran parte de su carrera inicial había sido redactada, y cuando intentó sacar la versión sin censura se enteró de que estaba marcada como " Solo para los ojos de Kazekage.

Aún así, aunque Pakura sintió que Temari podría estar dejando que sus sentimientos por el voto de Gaara superaran sus emociones, especialmente porque el archivo de Ameno probablemente había sido marcado como tal por el Kazekage anterior. Al menos le había prometido a Temari que consideraría el asunto más a fondo. Sin embargo, mientras se había despertado esa mañana sintiendo que aún rechazaría a Ameno. Debido a la reunión del consejo a la que Pakura había asistido solo una hora antes, estaba empezando a sentir que quizás Temari no estaba tan comprometida por sus emociones como había sospechado por primera vez, y lo que era mucho peor era que Gaara ya no estaría trabajando en su contra. en un nivel subconsciente.

La reunión del consejo había comenzado de manera relativamente normal con cada consejero sacando a relucir los asuntos que consideraban más apremiantes, naturalmente, la mayoría de ellos se centró en la amenaza que planteaba Sasuke y el estado de preparación de Suna. Temari se había enfadado en su mayor parte en silencio mientras ocasionalmente enviaba dagas a su hermano después de pasar cuando era su turno de hablar, y en cambio se había ocupado de estudiar un paquete que Sari les había entregado la noche anterior, después de haber llegado a lo Oculto. Oasis Inn poco después de que Temari se acercara a ella sobre cómo manejar la confesión de Ameno. El paquete tenía medidas defensivas detalladas que Suna tomaría a la luz del ataque de Sasuke contra Ame. Sin embargo, justo cuando la reunión estaba a punto de concluir, Temari se puso de pie repentinamente mientras tiraba su paquete sobre la mesa y preguntaba: "¿Qué tipo de juego estás jugando aquí?"

Para Pakura, parecía como si Gaara supiera exactamente de qué estaba hablando su hermana, pero respondió con calma: "¿Quizás, podría explicar a qué se refiere?"

Temari fulminó con la mirada a su hermano, y parecía que quería devolver el fuego con algo mordaz, pero se calmó al decir: "Que has enterrado el liderazgo en tu pequeño paquete de medidas defensivas que quieres tomar y estás tratando de resucitar". Proyecto del Ejército Hueco de Joseki. Normalmente, a Pakura le habría resultado gracioso que casi todos los consejeros incluidos en ella mostraran que no habían leído el paquete de repente mirando las páginas, y algunos ni siquiera se habían molestado en traerlo, pero a la luz de las preocupaciones que Temari había planteado. , no pudo encontrar la hilaridad en este momento. Temari continuó mientras preguntaba: "¿Cómo lo harías? Pensé que ordenaste todas esas máquinas Gelel que tomamos después de que se destruyera el alboroto de Haido.

"Lo hice", respondió Gaara en su tono monótono habitual, "Sin embargo, tal vez no te sorprendería saber que Joseki se fue a mis espaldas y escondió algunos".

Temari frunció el ceño cuando algunos de los concejales se rieron de la respuesta estoica de Gaara, pero Pakura estaba un poco nervioso por eso, ya que sospechaba que Gaara estaba jugando a la política con su hermana. Temari lo ignoró a favor de preguntar: "¿Entonces por qué no los destruiste a ti mismo al encontrarlos? ¿Por qué ibas a buscarlos?

"Porque Ame pasó", respondió Gaara rápidamente. Enfocando su atención en muchos de los concejales, Pakura notó que hizo un contacto visual más estable con los miembros masculinos del consejo, y más explícitamente con los que serían considerados miembros de la línea dura. "Ame me ha demostrado que yo sola no sería suficiente para defender el pueblo. Habiendo perdido mi Bijuu, no sé si aún podría resistirme contra Sasuke, ya que incluso Naruto Uzumaki no pudo vencerlo. Por lo tanto, con el fin de defender mejor la aldea, es posible que tengamos que recurrir a caminos que previamente ignoramos, incluso aquellos que personalmente considero lo suficientemente preocupantes como para cerrarlos ".

"Por mi parte, estoy de acuerdo con el Kazekage", dijo rápidamente el Hardliner Gouza, aprovechando el aparente cambio en la posición de Gaara sobre el asunto.

"Lo harías", respondió Temari con sarcasmo.

"Lady Temari, sé que ha depositado una gran cantidad de fe en la Alianza, y quién puede culparla teniendo en cuenta su papel como Embajador de la Hoja", respondió Gouza diplomáticamente. "Pero el fracaso de Uzumaki contra Sasuke Uchiha debería, como mínimo, demostrar que no podemos quedarnos ociosos esperando en la Alianza y necesitamos continuar confiando en nosotros mismos".

"Al recurrir a un proyecto que puede otorgar mayor potencia y durabilidad, pero mata a los usuarios si se destruye la Armadura Hueca", respondió Temari con enojo. "Joseki ciertamente estaría orgulloso de la dirección en la que vamos".

Alguna vez el político Gouza respondió: "Joseki puede haber dejado que su deseo de venganza lo superara. Pero eso no significa que su deseo de vernos aprovechar todas las oportunidades que podamos para asegurarnos de que la existencia continua de Suna también estuvo mal. Además de eso, era un objetivo clave del proyecto original superar la falla que les cuesta la vida a los usuarios. Después de todo, esto solo puede considerarse otro tipo de jutsu de marionetas ".

"Al igual que muchos consideraron que el jutsu de los Marionetas del Clan Shirogane era solo otra técnica de marionetas", respondió Temari casi de inmediato, "Al menos hasta que supimos el verdadero costo de lo que se requería para crearlos".

"No dejaremos que eso suceda", respondió Gaara despectivamente hacia las preocupaciones de su hermana. "Pero tomaremos los pasos necesarios para asegurar que nuestra casa sobreviva al caos que Sasuke Uchiha parece destinado a traer".

El enfoque de Pakura volvió al presente cuando notó que Ameno se dirigía hacia ella, pero admitiría que todavía estaba obsesionada por las palabras del Kazekage. Principalmente ya que mientras Gaara había hecho que su razonamiento girara en torno a Sasuke, ella no pudo evitar sospechar que cuando habló de combatir el caos, se estaba imaginando a Naruto como el verdadero culpable.

Ella dejó caer el asunto por el momento para sonreír cuando Ameno cerró la distancia entre ellos. Ameno la había buscado después de la sesión del consejo, para ver si Pakura había desarrollado los pies fríos acerca de reunirse con ella después de lo que habían acordado inicialmente, obviamente se sintió aliviado al ver que todavía planeaba salir con ella, y le sugirió más ambiente formal en lugar del bar en el que normalmente se habían reunido. Pakura se había ido a casa para prepararse, y decidió usar un vestido verde bosque ajustado, que se abrochaba en un collar alrededor de su cuello dejando toda su espalda expuesta. El dobladillo de su vestido le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, dejando que sus piernas recién afeitadas casi brillaran mientras usaba un par de tacones a juego.

Ameno también se había vestido para el local del elegante restaurante que ella había sugerido, ya que llevaba un vestido blanco que, aunque no abrazaba su figura, era tentador, ya que fluía libremente a su alrededor. El vestido expuso gran parte de sus hombros y espalda mientras las correas que lo sostenían estaban atadas alrededor de su cuello. También expuso un poco de escote, ya que solo estaba modestamente oculto por un encaje entrecruzado. Un patrón que se repitió alrededor de las piernas de Ameno mientras usaba sandalias de tacón alto que tenían correas que las envolvían alrededor pero se detuvieron unos centímetros antes de desaparecer debajo del dobladillo de sus vestidos.

Después de sentarse frente a ella y pedirle una bebida al camarero que apareció, Ameno le dedicó una sonrisa optimista pero cautelosa mientras decía: "Me alegra que hayas aceptado venir aquí esta noche. Este es probablemente mi restaurante favorito en el pueblo, y normalmente termino cenando solo ".

Pakura le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque imaginó que la suya reflejaba el nerviosismo que sentía, y respondió: "Bueno ... teniendo en cuenta de qué teníamos la intención de hablar. Me imagino que nuestro lugar habitual carece de la atmósfera adecuada ".

"No sé", dijo Ameno mientras colocaba su mano sobre la de Pakura, "Dependiendo de cómo resulte esta noche, podría haber preferido que fuéramos a un lugar donde pudiéramos beber continuamente para deshacernos de nuestras inhibiciones".

Pakura se rió entre dientes mientras preguntaba: "Oh, ¿te imaginas que tendría que atar uno antes de bajar la guardia a tu alrededor?"

Ameno sonrió y sacudió la cabeza antes de responder: "No, pero podría necesitarlo. Estaba bastante lejos antes de reunir el coraje para besarte. Aunque, me tranquilicé bastante rápido debido a cómo reaccionaste.

"No pensé que mi reacción estuviera demasiado fuera de lugar", respondió Pakura confundido.

"No, no lo fue", admitió Ameno, "pero, aunque parecía disfrutarlo al principio, rápidamente se tensó antes de encontrar una razón para irse".

"Para ser justos", replicó Pakura, "recuerdo que ofreciste varias disculpas, antes de encontrar tu propia razón para escasarte".

Ameno inclinó la cabeza para reconocer que el recuerdo de Pakura de lo sucedido también era correcto. Suspirando, el médico ninja dijo: "Permítanme una vez más disculparme. Es solo que ... "

" Hmm ", Pakura tarareó con interés, con la esperanza de que sus compañeros kunoichi se abrieran a ella.

Ameno permaneció en silencio mientras el mesero regresaba con su bebida, que casi se traga de un solo trago antes de explicar: "Es solo que a veces recibo señales confusas de tu parte. Entonces, alimentado por el coraje líquido, me arriesgué y podría haber arruinado las cosas con el mejor amigo que tengo ".

Pakura estaba bastante sorprendido de que Ameno se sintiera tan cerca de ella, ya que se reunirían cuando sus horarios lo permitieran. Ninguno de los dos realmente se había abierto mucho sobre sus vidas, ya que la mayoría de las conversaciones que compartían giraban en torno al trabajo, las noticias generales y los rumores que circulaban por la aldea. Aún así, Pakura se dio cuenta de que aunque inicialmente se había propuesto acercarse a Ameno para ayudar a Naruto a seducir al médico, en el proceso probablemente había hecho su primer amigo real desde que se convirtió en el paria de Suna. También le hizo darse cuenta de que todo lo que estaba oculto en el archivo de Ameno podría haberla hecho igualmente reacia a abrirse a la gente como su pasado la había hecho. Al menos antes de que cierto hombre rubio hubiera entrado en su vida.

Ameno, al notar su confusión, dijo con tristeza: "Parece que besarte no fue el único error que cometí".

"No, lo siento", dijo Pakura rápidamente, "me di cuenta de que probablemente también eres el amigo más cercano que tengo".

"Eso no es cierto", respondió Ameno con aire de incredulidad, "Te he visto cerca de Temari y Maki. Estás bastante cerca de ellos, ¿verdad?

"Cierto", admitió Pakura, "pero, eso es principalmente por pasar tanto tiempo sin vestir con ellos debido a que son miembros de la Asociación de Baño de Mujeres". Te sorprendería cómo pasar tiempo desnudo con alguien ayuda a romper las barreras entre las personas. A decir verdad, eres el primer amigo que he hecho fuera de él.

Pakura tomó su propia bebida y tomó un sorbo, razón por la cual casi escupe cuando Ameno sugirió juguetonamente: "Entonces tal vez debería programar un poco de tiempo desnudo contigo". Ella se rió musicalmente mientras Pakura resoplaba para evitar proyectar el líquido sobre la mesa. Sin embargo, después de un momento ella preguntó: "¿Qué pasa con Naruto?"

"¿Qué hay de él?" Pakura preguntó mientras ocultaba la inquietud que sentía por la pregunta.

"Es solo que estaba bastante claro para mí que te preocupas por él y desde que dijiste que soy el primer amigo que hiciste ..."

Ameno se interrumpió, por lo que Pakura extendió la mano para decirle: "Creo que debería haber especificado. Tienes razón al decir que Naruto es importante para mí. Pero supongo que se podría decir que se forzó a mí mismo.

"¡¿Qué?!" Ameno respondió tomando lo que dijo completamente de manera equivocada cuando una mirada casi asesina apareció en sus ojos.

Pakura se sorprendió un poco por la respuesta, pero dijo: "Lo siento, mala elección de palabras. Lo que quiero decir es que cuando era parte de la Fuerza de Entrenamiento, todavía estaba amargado por ... bueno, la vida en general ".

"¿Por lo que pasó entre tú y los nobles, y Suna te está apoyando solo por tu Kekkei Genkai?" Ameno preguntó cuando la ira que había mostrado se desvaneció.

Asintiendo, Pakura respondió: "Sí". Una sonrisa suave apareció mientras explicaba: "Parecía que todos en Suna desconfiaban o me despreciaban, y aunque al principio la Fuerza de Entrenamiento parecía un soplo de aire fresco mientras interactuaba con personas que no sabían sobre mi pasado. Eventualmente, comenzó a ponerse al día y esas interacciones comenzaron a cambiar también. Bueno, todos excepto los que tuve con él. Cuando comencé a amargarme de nuevo y reaccioné alejando a todos. Siguió tratando de comunicarse conmigo. Él fue el único que realmente creyó que no me volví pícaro cuando los secuaces de Hiruko me secuestraron. Incluso me impidió sacrificarme para poner fin al plan de Hiruko. Me mostró que mientras dejara que mi pasado dicte mi presente y mi futuro, nunca iría más allá.

Ameno sonrió con ternura y dijo: "Gracias".

Sin embargo, desapareció casi de inmediato, ya que Pakura agregó: "La razón por la que reaccioné a tu beso de la manera en que lo hice es porque ... lo disfruté, pero me preocupaba cómo respondería mi amante".

"¿¡Qué!?" Ameno dijo lo suficientemente fuerte como para atraer la atención de las mesas más cercanas. Al reconocer eso, rápidamente liberó su mano de la de Pakura y dijo en voz baja: "¿Ya estás viendo a alguien? ¿Por qué nunca lo has mencionado?

Pakura se puso un poco incómoda, ya que sabía que estaba a punto de caminar por una línea delgada ya que no quería mentir, pero tampoco quería decir toda la verdad. Con una sonrisa cautelosa, dijo: "Bueno, como acabo de decir, todo lo bueno en mi vida comenzó a aparecer después de mi tiempo con la Fuerza de Entrenamiento. Gracias a Naruto, comencé a abrir más, y pronto tomé un amante. La razón por la que nunca he hablado es porque ... estamos en una relación abierta. Ninguno de nosotros quiere que ese detalle circule por el pueblo. Quiero decir, considerando mi historial, realmente no quiero volver a los días de miradas de reojo y comentarios murmurados. Si bien es una persona bastante influyente, descubrir que ha tomado múltiples amantes podría manchar su reputación, especialmente si se hubiera descubierto que yo era uno de ellos.

Pakura notó que la nariz de Ameno se alzó un poco asqueada cuando mencionó que su amante era él. Después de un momento, la mujer de cabello castaño dijo: "Supongo que es por eso que a veces recibo señales mixtas de usted. Has tenido intimidad con algunos de sus otros compañeros, supongo que son mujeres. Cuando asintió con la cabeza, Ameno preguntó: "Dices que estás en una relación abierta ... pero, ¿es realmente una? Quiero decir, como nunca te he visto tratando de recoger a alguien cuando salimos, supongo que nunca lo has aprovechado.

"Cierto", admitió Pakura, "aunque tienes que admitir que pude mantener ocultas mis relaciones, por lo que no es que no sea hábil para mantener mis intereses en secreto cuando sea necesario".

"Supongo que es cierto", dijo Ameno después de soltar una risa sin alegría. "Entonces, ¿por qué decirme ahora?"

"Porque", dijo Pakura reconociendo que se estaba acercando a una bifurcación en el camino donde necesitaba tomar una decisión, "Eres importante para mí, y sentí que merecías la verdad. O tanto como me siento cómodo compartiendo en este momento. La razón por la que tardé tanto en responder fue porque sucedieron muchas cosas. El ataque a Ame, a Naruto lesionándose, y simplemente resolviendo mis sentimientos al respecto. Además, realmente no tuve la oportunidad de discutirlo con él hasta hace poco, ya que su agenda también puede ser bastante agitada ".

Ameno frunció el ceño, pero por lo demás estaba resultando difícil de leer cuando preguntó: "¿Y qué dijo él al respecto?"

"Dice que me apoyaría sin importar la decisión que tome", respondió Pakura, señalando que un pequeño destello de esperanza apareció en los ojos de Ameno.

Pero desapareció rápidamente cuando ella preguntó: "¿Y hacia qué decisión te estás inclinando?"

"Estoy abierto a desarrollar una relación más profunda con usted, Ameno", dijo Pakura cuidadosamente, "siempre que pueda aceptar que hay alguien más que es importante para mí".

Ameno parecía desgarrado cuando dijo: "No sé si puedo". Pakura estaba preparado para dejarlo así, pero luego el kunoichi preguntó: "¿Aceptaría que me vieras si fuera un hombre?"

"¿Eso importa?"

"No sé ...", respondió el jefe del programa médico de Suna, "tal vez ..."

"Probablemente no", admitió Pakura.

"Entonces, él no ve a una mujer como una amenaza, ¿eh?" Ameno dijo que comenzaba a sonar amargo.

Pakura frunció el ceño y preguntó: "¿Estás diciendo que quieres ser visto como uno?"

"No sé ... tal vez", respondió Ameno suavemente, "pero no me gusta la idea de que cualquier relación que podamos desarrollar sea vista como inferior solo porque no estoy equipado de la misma manera".

Pakura sonrió al pensar en el hombre con el que estaba, y dijo: "No creo que él esté de acuerdo con esto porque considera que el vínculo que compartiríamos es inferior al que tengo con él". Creo que podría provenir de cómo puede ser bastante posesivo con sus otros amantes, y dado que han acordado compartirlo, probablemente cree que otro hombre sería posesivo de una manera similar a la suya. Eso conduciría inevitablemente a la fricción y podría destruir lo que ha construido con nosotros ".

A Ameno no le gustaba especialmente escuchar el tono con el que Pakura describía a su amante, así que la silenció inclinándose sobre la mesa para besarla. Para su sorpresa, Pakura respondió e incluso lo dependió cuando sus lenguas comenzaron a bailar. Después de que la necesidad de respirar se volviera abrumadora, se recostó en su asiento y dijo: "Voy a ganarte a mi lado".

Pakura le dirigió una sonrisa comprensiva, pero advirtió: "Si así es como quieres proceder a explorar una relación conmigo, entonces seguiré adelante. Solo asegúrate de que si vas a tratar de competir allí donde necesito elegir entre ustedes dos en algún momento ... podrás vivir con las consecuencias ".

Aunque Ameno reconoció la sabiduría de las palabras de Pakura, terminó el resto de su bebida y con una sonrisa juguetona dijo: "Es mejor que te asegures de poder vivir con ellas tú mismo. Porque, si bien parece que su pareja está siendo arrastrada en varias direcciones diferentes, voy a prestarle toda mi atención ".

Pakura le devolvió la sonrisa y esperó que no estuviera cometiendo un error. Pero, si al final no se logró nada más que desamor, ella pensó que valía la pena perseguirlo, ya que indudablemente pondría a Gaara bastante nervioso en cuanto a si Naruto iba a ganar o no otra voz en el consejo, que si él iba establecerse como un oponente de The Family, puede incitarlo a cometer un error que podrían explotar. Por supuesto, si Naruto aprovecharía esa ventaja para lastimar deliberadamente a un amigo en su beneficio antes de que dicho amigo actuara decisivamente contra él era algo completamente diferente. Lo que le preocupaba a Pakura era algo que podría darle a Gaara una ventaja en cualquier conflicto potencial que los dos tuvieran, ya que actualmente creía que el Kazekage lo haría.

El sonido del cristal roto, seguido por el sonido de un fluido que se filtraba a través de las grietas y goteaba en el suelo atravesó el vacío sin sueños en el que se encontró Hiyori. Con su conciencia regresando, también fue acompañada por una sensación de ingravidez. Ella trató de procesar lo que le había sucedido desde que lo último que recordaba fue haber sido cortada repentinamente mientras enfrentaba a Aizen y Tosen. Al volverse más consciente de su entorno, reconoció la sensación de ingravidez que estaba experimentando debido a que estaba sumergida en un líquido de algún tipo, que a pesar de no tener una máscara de oxígeno, descubrió que su necesidad de respirar no se veía obstaculizada. Sin embargo, sintió como si algo se le hubiera pegado a la cara, pero descubrió que su visión a través del ojo cubierto no se veía afectada por eso.

Flotando sobre el Raikage, y quienquiera que haya empujado contra el cristal, ella trató de golpearlo, pero descubrió que su cuerpo todavía estaba bajo los efectos de las drogas que se habían usado para mantenerla inconsciente. Ella podía ver fácilmente la ira grabada en la cara del Raikage, y estaba siendo dirigida hacia el hombre contra cuya garganta se presionó su antebrazo mientras lo inmovilizaba en el tanque. A pesar de que Raikage enfurecido era una de las pocas cosas que todos en Kumo sabían que evitar, el hombre que había inmovilizado no parecía impresionado cuando su voz tranquila reveló que el hombre era Sosuke Aizen. "Honestamente Lord Raikage, eso fue hace varias semanas. ¿Todavía estás molesto por eso?

"Todavía molesto", el Raikage se enfureció empujando más fuerte contra la garganta de Aizen, que extrañamente parecía casi inmune a la presión que se aplicaba, "Debido a tu traición, perdí las dos colas. También me vi obligado a hacer un trato del diablo con ese gusano Zosui para evitar que nos retiraran de la Alianza para preservar la oportunidad de poner nuestras manos en las Nueve Colas. Pero lo peor de todo es que vengo aquí y veo al Equipo que creíamos que se había perdido en Ame porque te estaban buscando y Tosen está vivo y tú estás experimentando con ellos. Ni siquiera he comenzado a mostrarte lo molesto que estoy. Ahora, después de todo eso, ¿por qué no debería poner mi puño en tu cráneo?

Sosuke se mantuvo tan tranquilo como siempre y respondió: "Porque si hicieras eso, entonces todas esas dificultades que experimentaste estas últimas semanas serían en vano. Si me das la oportunidad de explicarte.

Para sorpresa de Hiyori, el Raikage dio un paso atrás y exigió: "Sé rápido al respecto".

Aizen casi sonaba divertido cuando respondió: "Como usted lo ordene". Moviéndose hacia otro tanque mucho más grande, Hiyori vio lo que parecía ser una sanguijuela o gusano monstruosamente grande con una máscara Noh pegada a su cara. Al indicarlo, Aizen dijo: "Como saben, hace casi veinte años, Iwa y Kiri se unieron para asaltar mi laboratorio cuando estaba ubicado fuera de la aldea. Lo que robaron fue un pergamino que detallaba cómo crear lo que Konoha denominó Zero Tails cuando se encontraron con uno durante ese fiasco de Sky Country hace varios años. Ese desastre fue iniciado por un ex Sky-nin llamado Shinno ... "

" Basta con la lección de historia ", gritó el Raikage," ¡Ve al grano! "

Por primera vez, Sosuke mostró una emoción que fue un destello de molestia, pero desapareció rápidamente cuando dijo: "El punto es que durante mucho tiempo creí que Shinno, aunque no era directamente responsable de tomar el pergamino, estaba a cargo principalmente del proyecto que creó las Colas Cero que se usaron en Ame. Pero parece que en algún momento se fue por su cuenta y los usó para lograr sus propios objetivos ".

"Sí, sí", dijo Ay con impaciencia, "El mencionado resurgimiento de Sky Country".

"En realidad", corrigió Aizen con aire de suficiencia, "La primera pista que recibí de él fue unos años antes, cuando el heredero de Kurama de Konoha perdió el control de sus poderes debido a su identificación. Creer que replicar ese experimento podría permitirme crear un Zero Tails es lo que condujo a la creación de las Personas. Desafortunadamente, ese proyecto terminó en fracaso, ya que las Personas no eran entidades únicas, sino simplemente reflejos de las personalidades de sus titulares. Más específicamente, aquellos aspectos que intentaron mantener bajo control, pero anhelaron liberar. También fue un fracaso ya que de los cientos de personas a las que até durante los chequeos médicos, solo un puñado de las personas se desarrolló completamente ". Aizen hizo caso omiso de su fracaso pasado, antes de continuar: "La razón por la que no pude ayudarte en tu batalla con Yugito, fue porque no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de poner mis manos en un Zero-Tails entre mis dedos. El pergamino que contenía los secretos de cómo crearlos fue destruido de acuerdo con lo que aprendí cuando compartíamos información con la Hoja ".

"Me traicionaste por una criatura que fue asesinada por docenas durante la batalla", dijo Ay tensándose como si se estuviera preparando para atacar a su jefe de medicina.

"Eso fue porque quien los controlaba los liberó como recipientes vacíos para recolectar chakra", respondió Aizen sin impresionarse por la amenaza que representaba el Raikage. "La que enfrentaron Naruto y Sasuke durante el Resurgimiento del País del Cielo fue mucho más fuerte, porque había absorbido casi una década de energía negativa del aprendiz de Shinno. Pero incluso eso no estaba usando a estas criaturas tan efectivamente como uno podría ".

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Darui preguntó hablando por curiosidad por primera vez.

"Las criaturas que atacaron a Ame, eran solo recipientes para recolectar chakra. Probablemente como un medio para reemplazar a los Bijuu, ya que la mayor parte de su paradero sigue siendo desconocido ", explicó Sosuke. "Shinno intentó ser inteligente, probablemente con la esperanza de crear un nuevo Bijuu cuando manipuló la identificación de Yakumo Kurama. Un experimento que repitió con más éxito con su aprendiz. Sin embargo, todavía no entendía cuán potentes podían ser las Colas Cero para alcanzar el poder ". Moviéndose hacia una pizarra blanca, Sosuke preguntó: "¿Alguno de ustedes ha oído hablar de la Teoría de los Tres Pilares?"

Al recibir expresiones confusas a cambio, dijo: "Es una teoría bastante oscura que trata de explicar todos los estados de estar en el mundo". Dibujó un triángulo en el tablero, y etiquetó el punto superior Alma, y los dos inferiores Cuerpo y Chakra. En el centro escribió a la humanidad, mientras que fuera de la línea que conecta el alma y el chakra, escribió la palabra Bijuu. A lo largo de la línea de fondo que conectaba Cuerpo y Chakra, escribió demonio. Mientras estaba en la línea que conectaba el alma y el cuerpo, escribió Saint. Dentro del triángulo, escribió la palabra spirt debajo del punto que había sido etiquetado como Alma, y zombie al lado del punto que había sido etiquetado como Cuerpo, y dragón al lado del punto marcado como Chakra. Devolviendo el marcador al riel debajo del tablero, dijo:

Darui frunció el ceño confundido, antes de preguntar: "¿Qué pasa con los otros tres estados atrapados dentro con la humanidad?"

"Estás avanzando un poco", dijo Sosuke, pero de todos modos, parecía complacido de que pareciera que la persona más esperada asumiría el título de Raikage después de que Ay tuviera más cerebro que músculos. "Los estados que existen fuera del triángulo se consideran los estados superiores del ser. Han roto las barreras al deshacerse de uno de los tres puntos que contienen la humanidad. Por ejemplo, los Bijuu carecen de un cuerpo físico verdadero, por lo que podríamos sellarlos dentro del jinchuriki. Pero, debido a que carecen de una forma física, sus almas pueden absorber cantidades ilimitadas de energía natural, dándoles lo que parece ser una forma física y haciéndolos inmortales, incluso si se destruyen, eventualmente se reforman a medida que la energía natural es absorbida por sus almas. Los demonios, por otro lado, arrojan sus almas, lo que significa que no pueden absorber la energía natural que emiten todos los seres vivos. Pero sus cuerpos se vuelven casi indestructibles y, por lo tanto, su producción de chakra no tiene precedentes, de hecho, se podría decir que el chakra es su verdadera forma. Pero, si lo separas del cuerpo, se desvanecen efectivamente. No es una muerte permanente, ya que la entidad de chakra maliciosa que queda se reformará en el reino de los demonios en un estado debilitado, pero están efectivamente neutralizados. Al menos hasta que puedan engañar a otro mortal tonto para que entregue su alma para reclamar su cuerpo. Los santos son como demonios, excepto al revés, donde mantienen sus almas y absorben cantidades incalculables de energía natural, y sus cuerpos se vuelven lo suficientemente resistentes como para manejarlo sin necesidad de mantener un equilibrio como lo necesita Sage ". si lo separas del cuerpo, se desvanecen efectivamente. No es una muerte permanente, ya que la entidad de chakra maliciosa que queda se reformará en el reino de los demonios en un estado debilitado, pero están efectivamente neutralizados. Al menos hasta que puedan engañar a otro mortal tonto para que entregue su alma para reclamar su cuerpo. Los santos son como demonios, excepto al revés, donde mantienen sus almas y absorben cantidades incalculables de energía natural, y sus cuerpos se vuelven lo suficientemente resistentes como para manejarlo sin necesidad de mantener un equilibrio como lo necesita Sage ". si lo separas del cuerpo, se desvanecen efectivamente. No es una muerte permanente, ya que la entidad de chakra maliciosa que queda se reformará en el reino de los demonios en un estado debilitado, pero están efectivamente neutralizados. Al menos hasta que puedan engañar a otro mortal tonto para que entregue su alma para reclamar su cuerpo. Los santos son como demonios, excepto al revés, donde mantienen sus almas y absorben cantidades incalculables de energía natural, y sus cuerpos se vuelven lo suficientemente resistentes como para manejarlo sin necesidad de mantener un equilibrio como lo necesita Sage ".

Aizen les dio a los dos hombres la oportunidad de absorber su explicación hasta el momento, antes de continuar: "Los que figuran dentro del triángulo serían el estado de ser menor. La razón por la cual la humanidad figura en el medio es porque es la más equilibrada por los tres pilares. Los estados enumerados más cercanos a los pilares son ejemplos de seres que intentaron atravesar las barreras, pero que con demasiada frecuencia les costaron su humanidad, pero no les permitieron abrirse paso. Los espíritus se explican por sí mismos lo suficiente, creo, y se habría considerado que los zombis arrojaron sus almas y chakra, con sus cuerpos sin sentido tratando de continuar consumiendo carne para mantener su existencia. Los dragones, por otro lado, habrían ido demasiado lejos al tratar de aprovechar su chakra para romper las barreras. La experiencia ha cambiado sus cuerpos por lo que entiendo, lo que desquicia sus almas y las convierte en criaturas malévolas. Aunque, hay historias de aquellos que fueron beneficiosos para la humanidad, pero creo que fue porque en algún momento pudieron volver a equilibrar uno de los otros dos pilares ".

"Creo que estoy empezando a entender", dijo Darui después de unos momentos de silencio.

"Al menos alguien está quitando algo de sus tonterías", dijo el Raikage despectivamente.

"Con el debido respeto, señor", respondió Darui rápidamente, "si la explicación de Aizen está conduciendo a lo que creo que es, está a punto de afirmar que puede borrar una de las barreras que nos permite crear cientos, si no miles de soldados a la par con un Bijuu ".

"No borrar", corrigió Aizen, señalando lo codicioso que apareció en los ojos del Raikage "Sería exacto decir una de las barreras de conexión o tal vez decir. ahueca uno de los pilares ".

"¿Es eso lo que les has hecho?" Ay gritó mientras sostenía su mano hacia varios de los tanques que contenían a su shinobi perdido.

Hiyori dirigió su mirada hacia uno de los otros tanques, e intentó llorar cuando vio que sus amigas estaban cubiertas de algún tipo de calcificación que se estaba extendiendo, mientras que una máscara de aspecto monstruoso se formaba en sus caras. Sin embargo, nada escapó debido al fluido fuertemente oxigenado que estaba llenando sus pulmones. Pero al descubrir que las drogas que la habían sedado se estaban desvaneciendo, comenzó a golpear contra el cristal de su tanque atrayendo la atención de los ocupantes de las habitaciones. Para su consternación, aunque el Raikage la miraba con cierta simpatía, no hizo ningún movimiento para ayudarla antes de mirar con culpabilidad hacia Aizen. Darui también parecía sentirse incómoda al revelar que estaba consciente.

Como era de esperar, Aizen apenas se perturbó cuando se trasladó a su tanque, que comenzó a astillarse por sus repetidos golpes contra el grueso cristal cuando respondió al Raikage: "Eso es exactamente lo que les he hecho. He usado las Colas de los Cero como catalizador para ahuecar efectivamente sus almas. Las conchas que ves que están comenzando a cubrirlos es cómo sus cuerpos están cambiando para acomodar la afluencia de energía natural que están absorbiendo, y su producción de chakra está aumentando exponencialmente. Probablemente permitiré que el proceso continúe hasta su finalización para ver cuál es el resultado final, pero en temas posteriores probablemente lo detendré esencialmente tapando el agujero que hice ".

"¿Qué les sucederá después de eso?" Preguntó Darui, ganándose un encogimiento de hombros de Aizen.

"¿Quién puede decir? Sería una pena destruirlos, si eso es lo que estás sugiriendo ", respondió el jefe del programa médico de Kumo," si tienes miedo de que puedan escapar para revelar lo que está sucediendo aquí, dudo que mantengan mucha humanidad al final. Los que están más adelante en el proceso parecen ser poco más que bestias sin sentido que están empeñadas en destruir cualquier cosa a su paso ".

Aizen llegó a un panel de control cerca de su tanque, y presionó un botón haciendo que se inyectara un líquido oscuro en el líquido en el que estaba suspendida. Intentó evitarlo mientras descendía hacia ella, pero ya comenzó a sentirse somnolienta. Ella trató de luchar mientras continuaba atacando el cristal cuando escuchó al Raikage preguntar: "¿Cuándo pasarás a la siguiente ronda de temas?"

Sosuke se alejó de ella sonando complacido cuando dijo: "Ya he seleccionado a más de una docena de personas de los grupos que planeas tener como objetivo al anfitrión de Nine-Tail. Todo lo que estoy esperando es tu autorización para comenzar.

Hiyori dio un último golpe débil al cristal cuando se deslizó de vuelta al vacío sin sueños, pero retuvo la conciencia suficiente para reconocer la voz del Raikage cuando dijo: "Considéralo dado".

Hiyori trató de evitar que la oscuridad le robara por completo su conciencia nuevamente, ya que temía que nunca despertaría dejando solo un monstruo sin sentido destinado a destruir a aquellos que Aizen probablemente planeó empujar en su camino. Sin embargo, eventualmente la oscuridad se cerró sobre ella ganada, y ella fue consumida por un vacío de la nada nuevamente. Aunque, esta vez no estaba sola en el vacío, cuando vio un destello de algo moviéndose dentro, se dio la vuelta sintiéndose aterrada mientras parecía rodearla, pero se detuvo cuando algo preguntó detrás de ella: "¿Qué estás buscando?" ?

Girando hacia la voz, encontró una versión anormalmente pálida de sí misma comenzando de nuevo con ojos llenos de vacío que contenían pupilas amarillas. Inquieto por lo que vio, Hiyori preguntó: "¿Qué eres?"

"El verdadero tú", respondió su copia antes de apuñalarla a través del cofre con la mano mientras agregaba, "Ahora sé una buena chica y ve a dormir. Me aseguraré de que recibamos la retribución que nos deben los que nos perjudicaron ".

Aunque, se sorprendió de no tener dolor debido a que fue apuñalada, Hiyori trató de evitar que sus ojos se cerraran, pero falló. Sin embargo, esta vez en lugar de un vacío vacío, se encontró en un templo de algún tipo. También encontró a su compañero Anbu allí, así como a Shinji y Hachigen. Estaban parados alrededor de un gran incendio en el centro del templo como si se estuvieran calentando, y parecían ignorar su presencia. Hiyori quería llamarlos, pero se encontró moviéndose para unirse a ellos junto al fuego también. Al llegar a ella, se sintió llena de un inmenso calor que, como el vacío que había experimentado anteriormente, estaba casi desprovisto de sensaciones, la hizo aún más agradecida por el fuego y, por lo tanto, se convirtió en lo único que le importaba. estado actual de existencia.

Capítulo siguiente: Arco de venganza: Operación: Kill Konan Aftermath- Part III


	95. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 95

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío. Además, esta historia es una ficción de limón, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan. Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora. Gracias.

Capítulo 95: Arco de Venganza: Operación: Kill Konan Aftermath Part III

Matsuri se deslizaba por un estrecho pasaje y casi podía sentir la presión ejercida sobre ella por las toneladas de roca que la rodeaban. La presión imaginaria se evaporó instantáneamente cuando se deslizó de la grieta en la pared de roca hacia una caverna abierta, y aunque quería jadear ante la vista que la esperaba, encontrándola tan increíble como la primera vez que estuvo allí, se contuvo. ella no quería dar pistas a sus compañeros de viaje sobre lo que les esperaba. Se dio la vuelta para saludar al primero, pero estaba decepcionada, ya que la persona que se deslizaba por el pasillo, en lugar de abrir los ojos con asombro, fue recibida por la cara en blanco de un títere. Pero su desilusión no duró mucho ya que la marioneta de Yukata se puso rígida y sus rodillas se apretaron contra su pecho para que la capa que llevaba pudiera envolverse, mientras Yukata emergió justo detrás de ella.

Los ojos de Yukata se abrieron de par en par cuando se liberó del paso, su marioneta flotante quedó casi olvidada por un momento mientras bebía la vista ante ella. Miró a su amigo y compañero de familia para pronunciar la palabra "Wow".

Matsuri asintió con la cabeza entusiastamente de acuerdo, pero su atención se centró en el pasaje cuando escuchó que el último miembro de su grupo se acercaba al final. Sintió una punzada de nerviosismo que la vista que lo esperaría no valía la pena el esfuerzo, particularmente cuando la voz de Naruto gritó desde la grieta apretada, "Estos no eran los pasajes apretados y profundos que esperaba estar explorando hoy cuando nos pediste a Yukata y a mí que nos unamos en una cita ".

Matsuri frunció el ceño ante su tono, pero se vio obligado a admitir que, dado que algunos de los pasajes eran muy ajustados incluso para ella y Yukata, muchos habían requerido que Naruto se contorsionara en formas bastante únicas para superarlos y, a veces, no sin costo. Mientras él luchaba por liberarse de lo último, ella trató de no reírse ya que las cavernas subterráneas que estaban explorando requerían otro pago por su paso, esta vez en forma de su chaqueta, que se enganchó en una roca afilada cuando él escapó repentinamente. La bodega del hueco en la pared de la caverna fue seguida por un fuerte sonido desgarrador. Naruto, en lugar de centrarse en su entorno, envió un mal de ojo hacia la grieta de la que colgaba un gran pedazo de su chaqueta. "Eso es genial ..." comenzó a decir cuando comenzó a girar para ver qué tan grande era el agujero,

"Wow, esto es algo", dijo con asombro cuando comenzó a beber todos los detalles de la caverna, como la forma en que el lago estaba siendo alimentado por varias cascadas que caían ligeramente.

"¿No es así?", Dijo alegremente Matsuri, "Incluso hay varias otras cámaras que están vinculadas a esta, e igual de abiertas".

"¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?" Preguntó Naruto maravillado olvidando su chaqueta desgarrada.

"Oh, fue parte de mi última misión", respondió Matsuri, "mientras te recuperabas después de Ame, acepté un trabajo de mi tío para buscar una nueva fuente de agua. Aparentemente, hay planes para construir una nueva ciudad y antes de que pueda comenzar en serio, querían asegurarle una fuente local de agua. Mis padres tenían afinidad con el jutsu de agua, pero en el desierto probablemente era tan útil como los fósforos en una fábrica de papel cuando se trataba de pelear. Dado que a pesar de que hay algunos shinobi fuertes que pueden crear agua propia para usar en jutsu, la cantidad de chakra que se requiere tiende a depender de la cantidad disponible a su alrededor. Por lo tanto, no duraron mucho como shinobi antes de decidir usar sus talentos para encontrar fuentes de agua en el desierto ".

Naruto asintió, pero preguntó: "¿Y tú? Parece que has heredado sus talentos.

Matsuri asintió un poco decepcionado por eso, pero dijo: "Bueno, tengo alguna esperanza de que pueda refinar mis habilidades hasta el punto de que pueda crear agua jutsu a partir de las moléculas en el aire, incluso en entornos tan áridos. Las mujeres como Tier me muestran que es posible, solo espero que no se base únicamente en ser un gigante del chakra, ya que incluso si tengo éxito, limitarme a uno o dos disparos antes de que el agotamiento del chakra no valga la pena el esfuerzo. Además, hay otras formas de sobresalir que no dependen del tipo de jutsu elemental que uses. Creo que el sistema Suna falló un poco a mis amigos, ya que consideraba que el jutsu de agua era relativamente inútil en comparación con la Tierra, el Viento, el Fuego y los Rayos ".

Naruto asintió con la cabeza en comprensión, antes de decir: "Aún así, considerando el dolor que era bajar aquí. Me imagino que a la compañía de su familia le va a costar mucho trabajo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Matsuri dijo: "Oh, no van a estar bombeando desde aquí". Señaló varias de las cascadas mientras explicaba: "Este es solo un lugar que encontré mientras estaba mapeando el flujo de algunos ríos subterráneos. Pero es demasiado profundo y está lejos del sitio de construcción para que pueda considerarse una ubicación ideal de recolección. El agua se acumula aquí desde varias fuentes antes de filtrarse a través del fondo de piedra caliza a medida que continúa su camino. Pasa relativamente cerca de la superficie en otro punto que facilitará el bombeo. Aunque, todavía un poco alejado de donde tendríamos que entregarlo, es por eso que mi tío se reunió con Kiyomi ".

"Ah, entiendo", dijo Naruto asintiendo, "Tener cantidades tan grandes de agua moviéndose al sitio de construcción sería un objetivo bastante atractivo para los bandidos. Sin mencionar que mantener la línea de suministro sería importante para que un asentamiento se pusiera de pie ".

"Sí", acordó Matsuri, "por eso esperaba negociar algún tipo de acuerdo para protección. A pesar de que el agua en sí valdría su peso en oro, no podemos ignorar que algunos bandidos solo pueden apuntar a los envíos, o incluso al sitio de la bomba, ya que pueden ver que otra nueva ciudad cobra vida como otra sección de la Tierra del Viento como civilizarse y, por lo tanto, les resulta más difícil operar ".

Naruto asintió, entendiendo muy bien, gracias en parte a sus amantes Seramu y Sara por el hecho de que tribus como la suya se mudaron de un oasis a otro principalmente porque las áreas por las que viajaron no podían soportar el uso prolongado por parte de las personas o los animales de la tribu. Como tal, reunirían los suministros que necesitaban, al mismo tiempo que intercambiarían con cualquier otra tribu en el área, antes de pasar a la siguiente ubicación. Como era de esperarse, este estilo de vida podría experimentar muchas dificultades, como llegar a un oasis muy necesario solo para descubrir que se había secado desde la última visita, lo que podría conducir a la destrucción de una tribu mientras intentaban llegar al siguiente uno. Lo que hizo que los asentamientos permanentes a lo largo de sus rutas fueran una bendición, ya que no solo ofrecían un poco más de confiabilidad a la hora de recolectar suministros. Pero con ellos también vino la seguridad, en el sentido de que la mera presencia de la ciudad tendía a expulsar a los bandidos de las áreas en las que se encontraban, generalmente debido a que tenían más recursos para contratar shinobi o que los Daimyo asignaran magistrados a los más prominentes. Como muchos bandidos se centrarían principalmente en las tribus nómadas de Wind Country, ya que tendían a convertirse en objetivos más fáciles que encerrar los asentamientos, estos grupos de bandidos a menudo se centrarían en estos asentamientos cuando estaban en su punto más débil para evitar que despeguen realmente.

Sin embargo, después de un momento, un ceño fruncido comenzó a aparecer cuando Naruto preguntó: "¿Por qué tu tío no le pediría ayuda a Gaara? Quiero decir, si es solo una cuestión de monedas, considerando que mientras he estado en Suna, cada botella de agua que he visto ha sido marcada con una etiqueta de Sparkling River Springs, imagino que tiene algunas de sobra. "

Matsuri suspiró y respondió: "Realmente no llego a ver el lado financiero de las cosas en la empresa. Pero si tuviera que adivinar su razonamiento, sería que esta es una empresa bastante grande para la empresa. Le preocupa que preguntarle a Suna venga con demasiadas condiciones. Al ver que su amante estaba un poco confundida, explicó: "Como estoy segura de que has aprendido al ver a Karin dirigir la Great Tree Shipping Company, cuando escuchas sobre las ganancias que obtiene una empresa, esto tiende a oscurecer el hecho de que la ganancia puede o no cubrir los gastos que se requieren para obtenerla. Algunas compañías pueden sobrevivir por un tiempo así, pero acumulan suficientes pérdidas a lo largo de los años y se quedará sin negocio ".

"¿Estás diciendo que ese es el caso aquí?" Preguntó Naruto con un toque de preocupación, aunque sabía que Matsuri realmente no deseaba dejar de ser una kunoichi, por lo que probablemente no se vería tan afectado si ese fuera el caso, fuera de la tristeza que sentiría al ver algo que sus padres tenían. comenzó a llegar a su fin.

Su amante de cabello castaño sacudió la cabeza, pero dijo: "No, pero poner un pozo en línea es una de esas situaciones en las que gastas mucho capital por adelantado, y si sale mal pierdes casi todo lo que se hundió en el proyecto." Naruto asintió, pero levantó una ceja y dijo sarcásticamente: "A menos que tengas amigos en el gobierno que te rescaten". Al ver su comentario, surgió una pregunta en el Uzumaki y explicó: "Cuando mis padres recién comenzaban, se enfrentaron a una dura competencia y no pudieron obtener ningún préstamo, ya que los bancos eran amigos con sus rivales, y entonces tuvieron que invertir todos sus ahorros. Algunos de esos competidores fallaron, pero debido a que tenían las conexiones correctas en el gobierno fueron rescatados, mientras que los contribuyentes pagaron la factura. Pero, si mis padres fallaron, Me imagino que no habrían sido reembolsados, sino tratados como una nueva empresa que había fallado ". Matsuri se sacudió la molestia que sentía, al recordar aquellos felices primeros años con sus padres cuando habían establecido su primer pozo. Centrándose en Naruto, continuó: "De todos modos, ya que probablemente sea un proyecto que tomará algunos años y requiere bastante seguridad, sin mencionar que tiene un alto riesgo de fracaso. Me imagino que mi tío teme que negociar un contrato con Suna podría hacer que la aldea exija más de un porcentaje del agua que se produce como tributo, por lo que preferiría tratar con una empresa que trabaje exclusivamente por dinero ". mientras recordaba aquellos primeros años felices con sus padres cuando habían establecido su primer pozo. Centrándose en Naruto, continuó: "De todos modos, ya que probablemente sea un proyecto que tomará algunos años y requiere bastante seguridad, sin mencionar que tiene un alto riesgo de fracaso. Me imagino que mi tío teme que negociar un contrato con Suna podría hacer que la aldea exija más de un porcentaje del agua que se produce como tributo, por lo que preferiría tratar con una empresa que trabaje exclusivamente por dinero ". mientras recordaba aquellos primeros años felices con sus padres cuando habían establecido su primer pozo. Centrándose en Naruto, continuó: "De todos modos, ya que probablemente sea un proyecto que tomará algunos años y requiere bastante seguridad, sin mencionar que tiene un alto riesgo de fracaso. Me imagino que mi tío teme que negociar un contrato con Suna podría hacer que la aldea exija más de un porcentaje del agua que se produce como tributo, por lo que preferiría tratar con una empresa que trabaje exclusivamente por dinero ".

Naruto inclinó la cabeza, mientras comenzaba a preocuparse de que con la situación actual entre él y Gaara, podría empeorar las cosas si un contrato de tan alto perfil terminaba yendo a la compañía de Kiyomi considerando sus vínculos con él. Sin embargo, sospechaba que si se trataba de una guerra de ofertas, que podría ser otra táctica que el tío de Matsuri podría estar implementando, Suna podría ganarlo fácilmente, ya que tendrían muchos más recursos para recurrir, y como el agua estaba lejos más valioso que el dinero, todo podría ser una estratagema para asegurarse de que cuando Sand Village llegara a la mesa, no exigiría un mayor porcentaje del agua producida. Sin embargo, frunció el ceño, mientras trataba de ver qué obtendría Kiyomi del trato ya que si tal estratagema era obvio para él, en retrospectiva de la explicación de Matsuri, entonces estaba seguro de que el Bijuu que alguna vez fue anfitrión lo habría visto en la parte delantera. Consciente de que ella no estaría de acuerdo con una negociación de mala fe por parte del tío de Matsuri, y probablemente reconocería que su compañía no podría prometer los recursos para un proyecto a tan largo plazo sin otros aspectos del sufrimiento de su compañía, Naruto no pudo ayuda a sentirse preocupado por lo que Kiyomi pudo haber planeado. No porque su amante hubiera implementado algún plan sin consultarlo, sino porque temía que si ella hubiera aceptado aceptar un papel para obligar a Suna a negociar por menos de lo que hubiera deseado de dicho contrato, validaría las preocupaciones que Gaara tenía actualmente. sobre la influencia que su familia tuvo en su pueblo. Consciente de que ella no estaría de acuerdo con una negociación de mala fe por parte del tío de Matsuri, y probablemente reconocería que su compañía no podría prometer los recursos para un proyecto a tan largo plazo sin otros aspectos del sufrimiento de su compañía, Naruto no pudo ayuda a sentirse preocupado por lo que Kiyomi pudo haber planeado. No porque su amante hubiera implementado algún plan sin consultarlo, sino porque temía que si ella hubiera aceptado aceptar un papel para obligar a Suna a negociar por menos de lo que hubiera deseado de dicho contrato, validaría las preocupaciones que Gaara tenía actualmente. sobre la influencia que su familia tuvo en su pueblo. Consciente de que ella no estaría de acuerdo con una negociación de mala fe por parte del tío de Matsuri, y probablemente reconocería que su compañía no podría prometer los recursos para un proyecto a tan largo plazo sin otros aspectos del sufrimiento de su compañía, Naruto no pudo ayuda a sentirse preocupado por lo que Kiyomi pudo haber planeado. No porque su amante hubiera implementado algún plan sin consultarlo, sino porque temía que si ella hubiera aceptado aceptar un papel para obligar a Suna a negociar por menos de lo que hubiera deseado de dicho contrato, validaría las preocupaciones que Gaara tenía actualmente. sobre la influencia que su familia tuvo en su pueblo. Naruto no pudo evitar sentirse preocupado por lo que Kiyomi pudo haber planeado. No porque su amante hubiera implementado algún plan sin consultarlo, sino porque temía que si ella hubiera aceptado aceptar un papel para obligar a Suna a negociar por menos de lo que hubiera deseado de dicho contrato, validaría las preocupaciones que Gaara tenía actualmente. sobre la influencia que su familia tuvo en su pueblo. Naruto no pudo evitar sentirse preocupado por lo que Kiyomi pudo haber planeado. No porque su amante hubiera implementado algún plan sin consultarlo, sino porque temía que si ella hubiera aceptado aceptar un papel para obligar a Suna a negociar por menos de lo que hubiera deseado de dicho contrato, validaría las preocupaciones que Gaara tenía actualmente. sobre la influencia que su familia tuvo en su pueblo.

Sin embargo, Naruto dejó que el asunto desapareciera de sus preocupaciones, ya que no quería ver que la tensión entre él y Gaara empeorara. Confiaba en que, aunque Kiyomi podría ser poco delicada a veces, ella no estaría de acuerdo con un plan que pudiera agravar la situación, a menos que sintiera que los profesionales superarían los inconvenientes con respecto al avance de las ambiciones de la Familia. Confiando en el juicio de su amante Foxy, se enfocó en el que estaba actualmente delante de él cuando dijo: "Ya veo. Hablando de motivos ocultos, ¿por qué me has atraído aquí hoy?

Matsuri esbozó una sonrisa suave mientras se cerraba con Naruto, y colocando sus manos sobre su pecho preguntó inocentemente: "¿No puede una chica simplemente compartir su disfrute de su pasatiempo con su amante sin que haya algún motivo oculto detrás?"

Naruto se rió entre dientes, mientras respondía en broma: "Estoy seguro de que podría, pero tengo la sensación de que no es exactamente lo que está sucediendo aquí".

La kunoichi de cabello castaño trató de mantener su expresión inocente, pero ante los ojos penetrantes de Naruto, suspiró antes de admitir: "Tienes razón". Alejándose de él, se acercó a la orilla del lago y sumergió el dedo del pie en él sonrió como el agua, aunque parecía un poco fría, sin embargo, creía que sería un baño agradable. Frente a su amante una vez más, ella explicó: "Mi verdadera razón para traerte aquí, especialmente después de que se hizo evidente que no te estabas divirtiendo fue porque quiero convertir este lugar en una guarida propia"

Naruto frunció el ceño por miedo a haber estado descuidando a sus amantes de Suna más de lo que originalmente pensó, y preguntó: "¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Por qué querrías un lugar propio?

Matsuri se encogió de hombros insegura, ya que realmente no lo había hablado con nadie ya que la idea solo se le había ocurrido al encontrar la caverna, por lo que trató de expresar sus sentimientos con palabras por primera vez, "Bueno ... recientemente hemos Perdió el acceso a la Asociación de Mujeres de Baño. Quiero decir, seguro que aún podemos ir ... pero sería un viaje de tres días, incluso si corriemos hasta allí. Además, ahora está poblada con ... los no iniciados. Podía ver que sus palabras eran algo preocupantes para su amante, pero al cambiar su mirada hacia Yukata, creía que la marioneta estaba entendiendo de dónde venía, a pesar de que todavía no había expresado sus sentimientos. Intentando aclarar, continuó: "Y aunque sé que actualmente afecta a todos tus amantes, y técnicamente todavía tenemos la Guarida. Visitarlo allí todavía se siente como ...

"Solo somos invitados", dijo Yukata después de un momento al ver a Matsuri luchando por expresar sus sentimientos con palabras, "Como si no tuviéramos un lugar donde llamarnos tuyos. Es por eso que cuando Matsuri me habló de este lugar, nos pareció realmente natural usarlo para reemplazar la Gruta ".

Matsuri pudo ver que la preocupación de Naruto se disparó cuando parecía querer dividirse en facciones. Entonces, ella rápidamente cerró la distancia y se presionó contra él cuando dijo: "No estamos diciendo que ya no estamos felices de compartirlo. Pero, estas últimas semanas de tenerte aquí con nosotros en Suna nos mostraron que incluso cuando estamos en la Guarida ... todavía parece que estamos en el territorio de Konoha. Probablemente se sienta aún más agudo ya que hemos perdido el acceso a la Gruta, que aunque no está con usted, nuestros compañeros de la Familia de Konoha aún pueden visitarla sin que surja un millón de preguntas ".

Naruto asintió, ya que su preocupación de que aparecieran grietas en su familia comenzó a disminuir. Al reflexionar sobre el asunto, comenzó a comprender por qué perder la Gruta y tropezar en un paraíso subterráneo tan poco después habría despertado tal deseo en Matsuri y Yukata. Dado que para sus amantes de Suna, las piscinas y manantiales que había contenido eran casi desconocidas en su hogar, y habían sido una indulgencia que podían disfrutar en cualquier momento que quisieran, gracias en parte a los sellos de teletransportación ubicados dentro de la Guarida. También podía ver por qué el hecho de que, aunque sus amantes de Konoha no eran libres de estar con él mientras visitaban la Gruta, ya que todavía tenían acceso a los terrenos cuando lo deseaban, los sentirían más agudamente aquellos que llamaban a los desiertos de Wind Country. casa. Se dio cuenta de que Matsuri y Yukata se estaban poniendo nerviosos, y sospechaba que estaban cada vez más temerosos de haberlo molestado con su pedido. Debido a que Yukata había mantenido su distancia, sorprendió a Matsuri cuando repentinamente la hizo girar hacia el agua, que era cristalina, permitiéndole ver varias entradas de la cueva que estaban debajo de la superficie, y le preguntó: "Entonces, siempre que podamos hacer Es más habitable. ¿Se te ocurrió un nombre?

Los ojos de Matsuri se abrieron de par en par cuando Naruto la abrazó por detrás y, sonriendo, dijo: "Estaba pensando en hacerlo simple y llamarlo, La Caverna".

"Me gusta", dijo, mientras ella volvía la cara para besarlo.

"Bueno, con eso resuelto", Yukata intervino haciendo que Naruto y el beso de Matsuri terminaran mientras se enfocaban en ella y vieron que no había estado inactiva ya que se había despojado de su ropa para pararse debajo de una de las cascadas que alimentaban al lago cerca de la orilla del agua, "¿por qué no se unen ustedes dos?"

Matsuri podía sentir que algo comenzaba a golpearla por detrás, no es que pudiera culpar a su amante cuando Yukata les estaba enviando una mirada sensual a través de sus ojos marrones mientras estaba parada bajo el agua que caía suavemente, y se humedecía el cabello negro. Sintiéndose también excitada ante la vista, besó la mejilla de Naruto y respondió: "Llegaré en un momento". Soltando los brazos de su amante, agregó: "Ve a acompañar a Yukata mientras hago algunos preparativos".

El rubio Uzumaki le dio un rápido asentimiento, antes de dirigirse rápidamente hacia la kunoichi mientras se quitaba la ropa, y la arrojó como un hombre quemado por su toque. Matsuri observó con medio ojo cómo Naruto alcanzaba al titiritero y la atraía hacia él para darle un beso que, según ella, debería haber convertido el agua que ahora los cubría en vapor. Metiendo la mano en su bolsa, mientras Naruto extendía la mano para tomar uno de los senos de Yukata para que sus dedos pudieran rodar y pellizcar su pezón, Matsuri sacó una pequeña manta de emergencia que, aunque pequeña y lo suficientemente delgada como para doblarse como una servilleta, reveló que era mucho más grande. mientras lo desplegaba para dejarlo en el suelo.

Con la tarea completada, Matsuri se concentró en la pareja mientras continuaban besándose mientras ella se quitaba la ropa. Mientras trabajaba para quitarse el chaleco Suna, apretó los muslos juntos al imaginar el placer que sentiría al tener la vara que Yukata acariciaba suavemente enterrada dentro de ella. Cuando finalmente se quitó el chaleco, en realidad se sintió como si se hubiera quitado uno hecho de plomo, una sensación que atribuyó a su creciente deseo de unirse a los dos, y se sentía como si la estuviera tomando para siempre. Luchando contra la tentación, para reflejar el comportamiento anterior de Naruto de solo correr hacia ellos y arrojar su ropa a donde sea, sin embargo, encontró las cosas más suaves una vez que sus guardabarros se unieron a su chaleco en el suelo ya que no había tantas hebillas.

Matsuri, pronto se encontró solo con su sujetador y bragas, que pronto golpearon el suelo, lo que le permitió finalmente llegar a los dos que actualmente se disfrutan bajo el agua en cascada. Al meterse en el agua, se estremeció cuando le tomó un tiempo acostumbrarse, pero no fue una molestia que un par de cuerpos calientes presionados contra su carne no pudieran solucionar. Particularmente cuando el agua que atravesaba solo le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo.

Al llegar a los dos, dejó escapar un chillido de sorpresa, pero feliz, cuando de repente se separaron y la agarraron de las muñecas y la empujaron entre ellos bajo el agua que caía. Ella se estremeció de nuevo, aunque esta vez con deseo cuando Naruto acercó su sonrojo contra él y selló sus labios con los de ella, mientras Yukata se acercaba para emparedarla entre ellos. Matsuri gimió en la boca de Naruto mientras sus lenguas bailaban, mientras las protuberancias puntiagudas de los senos de Yukata se frotaban contra su espalda.

Matsuri no era lo único atrapado entre dos cuerpos mojados, ya que podía sentir el calor de su polla desgarrando la carne de su estómago, ya que parecía calentarse cada vez más. Separando sus labios de los de Naruto, giró su rostro hacia el de Yukata y encontró su lengua una vez más comprometida cuando su amiga la atrajo hacia otro beso. Un beso que se enardeció más cuando Naruto dio un paso atrás para inclinarse y agarrar uno de sus senos y chuparlo en su boca, mientras su otra mano se extendía entre sus piernas. Ella se tensó contra el cuerpo de su amigo cuando la lengua de Naruto pintó su teta con su saliva, mientras él frotaba su hendidura con sus dedos índice y medio.

Matsuri estaba gimiendo en voz alta, pero aún deseaba más, usando a Yukata como soporte alzando una de sus piernas que enganchó alrededor de la cadera de Naruto e intentó empujarlo hacia adelante. Naruto se enderezó y se rió entre dientes cuando entendió la indirecta. Entonces, agarrando sus caderas, las levantó mientras Yukata sostenía la parte superior de su cuerpo, y hundió su casi acero como una vara en un solo empujón. Matsuri gritó en una mezcla de placer e incomodidad, ya que si bien ser su amante durante años la había ayudado a aclimatarse a su tamaño, ella seguía siendo una de sus amantes más estrictas, y a menudo llegaba al orgasmo solo por su entrada. El presente no fue una excepción, ya que ella lo miró a la cara con ojos encapuchados debido al placer que había experimentado al decir: "Eso es trampa".

"Oh", respondió Naruto mientras comenzaba a bombear lentamente su vara dentro de ella, "Y aquí pensé que era mi trabajo hacer que mis damas lloraran de placer. Pero, si no está satisfecho con mi servicio, estoy seguro de que a Yukata le gustaría ... "

" Ni siquiera lo digas ", dijo Matsuri envolviendo sus piernas posesivamente alrededor de sus caderas.

Yukata se rió suavemente mientras decía: "Creo que sé dónde terminan los límites de nuestra amistad".

"S ... lo siento ... no lo siento", dijo Matsuri entre gemidos, "Se siente tan bien dentro de mí".

"Oh, lo sé", dijo Yukata guiñándole un ojo a su amante mientras comenzaba a burlarse de los pezones de su amiga mientras continuaba apoyando su torso.

Los gritos de Matsuri tomaron un tono diferente ya que la estimulación adicional hizo que su coño se aferrara a la varilla de pistón de Naruto, lo que lo llevó a gemir cuando su ritmo se volvió más lento debido a la mayor resistencia que estaba experimentando. Algo que él combatió envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Matsuri, y la apartó del agarre de Yukata hasta que estuvo al ras contra él. Matsuri envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Naruto y se aferró a él con fuerza mientras comenzaba a golpearse ferozmente contra ella.

Naruto no creía que el agarre de Matsuri sobre su cuerpo, o su polla pudiera apretarse mucho más. Pero, cuando comenzó a jadear, "Voy a correr ... voy a correr", una y otra vez, ella demostró que estaba equivocado. Especialmente cuando ella comenzó a llegar al clímax, y sus brazos y piernas se apretaron alrededor de él hasta el punto de que temía que algo se rompiera, lo cual era doblemente preocupante cuando su coño se enroscó alrededor de su eje de la misma manera que él lo llevó a su casa. Al encontrarse casi incapaz de retirarse del agarre ahora ordeñado de su gatito, Naruto se rindió a su propio deseo de liberación y comenzó a pintar su matriz en su semilla. Esto causó que la tensión del edificio en Matsuri explotara como un resorte en espiral, ya que ella podría haberse disparado a Naruto, si él no hubiera tenido su propio control sobre ella.

Arqueando su espalda en éxtasis espasmático, Matsuri gritó: "¡Me estoy corriendo!"

Naruto cabalgó la ola de su placer, mientras trataba de permanecer de pie, teniendo que luchar contra la repentina debilidad en sus rodillas mientras el coño de Matsuri exprimía cada gota de su semen que podía. Lo que se hizo aún más difícil cuando ella se convirtió prácticamente en un peso muerto en sus brazos. Tirando de ella contra su pecho para que sea más fácil abrazarla, sonrió cuando Matsuri le acarició la cara contra el hombro mientras decía adormilada: "Mmm, hace tanto calor dentro de mí".

El Uzumaki sonrió contento, pero rápidamente comenzó a mirar a su alrededor cuando se dio cuenta de que había sido algo negligente con su otro amante. Sin embargo, ella no parecía molesta por eso a juzgar por la ola que le envió cuando la vio sentada en la manta que Matsuri había tendido antes. Naruto se dirigió hacia él y dejó a Matsuri junto a su amiga. Él respondió que permitió que su polla aún dura se soltara de ella, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de enfocar su atención en Yukata, ella lo agarró por detrás y lo obligó a sentarse.

Naruto se regodeó en su calor cuando su carne desnuda se presionó contra su espalda y dijo: "Lo siento, te descuidé por un momento".

Podía escuchar la sonrisa que llevaba en su rostro con su voz cuando dijo: "Está bien. Ya sabes lo que dicen, tres son una multitud.

"Espero que no sintieras que ese era el caso", dijo Naruto volviéndose para mirar por encima del hombro.

Sin embargo, no necesitaba preocuparse ya que solo podía ver satisfacción en los ojos marrones de Yukata. Sonriéndole, dijo: "No, pero quería un momento a solas contigo, así que pensé que la mejor manera de conseguirlo era dejarte concentrar todas tus energías en Matsuri".

Girándose para mirarla, preguntó: "¿Por qué? Hay ... "

El resto de su declaración fue interrumpida cuando Yukata lo besó amorosamente, antes de retirarse para decir:" ¡Gracias! "

"¿Para qué?" Preguntó Naruto confundido.

"Por venir cuando llamé", respondió refiriéndose a su reaparición en su vida, después de su tiempo como miembro de la Fuerza de Entrenamiento, y encuentros con el Fantasma. "Por animarme mientras perseguía mi sueño de ser un titiritero. Pero, más recientemente, por escuchar lo que fácilmente podría haber descartado como una tonta preocupación por tener un pozo de natación con todo lo que está pasando y apoyarlo ".

"No fueron tontos para ti", respondió Naruto mientras extendía la mano para ahuecar su rostro, "le he preguntado mucho a todos mis amantes, y mi reciente tiempo aquí en Suna me ha demostrado que he estado demasiado relajado extendiéndome de manera uniforme. Si usted y Matsuri dicen que convertir esta cueva en un lugar para que nuestra Familia la use ayudará a equilibrar esas escalas, entonces haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que sea un escondite del desierto acorde con todos ustedes ".

Yukata sabía que su amante era bastante genuino y, como resultado, sintió que algo cambiaba en su interior que la llenó de calidez y la impulsó a decir: "¡Te amo!"

Naruto jaló su rostro hacia el de él cuando respondió con un beso que le curvó los dedos de los pies y volvió a encender la espita entre las piernas. Aún así, por mucho que esperaba tenerlo en su coño, decidió comentar el momento con algo especial mientras se alejaba para ponerse a cuatro patas. Mirando por encima de su hombro, ella le dedicó una sonrisa divertida mientras decía: "Si bien parecía que no te estabas divirtiendo mientras nos dirigíamos hacia aquí". Dejó que el silencio permaneciera por un momento antes de alcanzar detrás de ella y apartar una de sus nalgas para mostrarle a Naruto su fruncido culo mientras decía: "Pero tal vez explorar este estrecho y estrecho pasaje sería más para su disfrute".

Naruto se puso de pie, mientras apretaba su polla que todavía estaba resbaladiza de Matsuri y su liberación, antes de agacharse detrás de ella para decir: "Ahora eso es algo que definitivamente puedo respaldar".

Yukata se tensó ya que no estaba segura de qué esperar al no haber experimentado realmente ningún juego sexual, pero solo sirvió para aumentar su placer cuando Naruto deslizó su dedo medio e índice en su coño. Suponiendo que su amante sabía lo que estaba haciendo, ella se regodeó en el placer que sus dedos agitaban dentro de ella. Sus brazos comenzaron a debilitarse a medida que el placer se hacía más fuerte, por lo que bajó su torso para descansar sobre sus antebrazos mientras Naruto continuaba tocando su coño que se humedecía con cada momento que pasaba. Ella se levantó momentáneamente para gemir en voz alta cuando Naruto reemplazó sus dedos con su polla, que la estrelló contra ella por completo, haciendo que experimentara un pequeño orgasmo cuando se estrelló contra su matriz.

Yukata se regodeó en las sensaciones familiares de tener su coño arado por el domador de kunoichi de su amante, pero sintió que se introducía algo nuevo cuando su dedo medio comenzó a frotar alrededor del borde de su pasaje trasero. Sus gemidos se hicieron un poco más fuertes a medida que el dedo usaba la lubricación natural que lo cubría para facilitar el deslizamiento del anillo apretado de su ano, que comenzó a trabajar de un lado a otro. Los nervios dentro de su coño cobraron vida cuando el dedo invasor ejerció una presión adicional sobre la carne que la separaba de la polla que se hundía de un lado a otro de manera similar.

"Oh, dioses", gimió Yukata, debido a que justo cuando se estaba acostumbrando a la extraña pero agradable sensación de tener algo moviéndose en su pasaje trasero, casi duplicó su tamaño cuando Naruto agregó su dedo índice. "Joder", gruñó ella debido a que él no solo se concentró en deslizarlos dentro de ella, sino que comenzó a extenderlos y, por extensión, a ella, mientras él lo hacía.

Yukata sintió que su cuerpo se acercaba a su finalización, y sintió que su amante debió haber hecho un trabajo fantástico al prepararla, ya que estaba casi decepcionada de experimentarlo a través de un método tan tradicional como había querido sentir su gran polla en su culo. Sin embargo, su decepción se evaporó casi instantáneamente cuando de repente él se apartó de ella, y rápidamente se puso de pie donde se encorvó detrás de ella para inclinar su polla hacia su nueva manga de carne.

Su anillo recientemente estirado no ofreció mucha resistencia a su cabeza de pene cuando Naruto se deslizó dentro de ella casi sin perder el ritmo. Sin embargo, comenzó a disminuir su empuje hacia ella mientras se deslizaba más allá de la porción que sus dedos acababan de explorar. Yukata no estaba muy segura de cómo describir la sensación de su trasero lleno. Pero descubrió que cuando Naruto tocaba fondo dentro de ella, aunque no era placentero de la misma manera que cuando estaba enterrado de manera similar en su coño, sin embargo, era único y podía transformarse fácilmente en algo que ella podría llamar agradable. Se transformó pronto, cuando Naruto agarró sus caderas y lentamente comenzó a retirarse y una sensación más familiar de alivio recorrió su cuerpo. No duró ya que Naruto pronto volvió a entrar, y ella casi de inmediato entendió por qué muchos de sus amantes ya le habían dado sus cerezas anales.

"Oh, sí ... no puedo creer lo bien que realmente se siente", gimió Yukata al anticipar que pronto experimentaría su primer orgasmo anal.

Pero Naruto tenía otras ideas cuando de repente se retiró y la volteó para que ella estuviera boca arriba. Cayendo sobre sus rodillas, enganchó sus piernas con los brazos mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante para abrirla e inclinarle las caderas para poder deslizarse en su trasero una vez más. Lo hizo lentamente mientras bajaba su rostro al de ella y le decía: "¡Créelo!" Luego la besó hambrientamente, que ella devolvió con la misma cantidad de fuego. Después de varios momentos principalmente debido a que la varilla de carne dentro de ella era dócil, comenzó a apretar su trasero alrededor de él, lo que provocó que Naruto retrocediera para decir: "Tu trasero me está apretando con tanta fuerza. ¿Tienes tanta hambre de correrte de esta manera?

"¡Si!" Yukata gritó cuando su amante se echó hacia atrás para comenzar a arar su pasaje una vez más.

"¿Realmente se siente tan bien?" otra voz los llamó cuando Matsuri se reunió con ellos en el presente.

"Es ... es extraño ..." Yukata gimió antes de jadear cuando Naruto agarró sus senos y comenzó a rodar sus pezones entre sus dedos pulgar e índice. A medida que el pico de placer se desvaneció, ella continuó: "Pero, también fue realmente sorprendente".

Matsuri decidió unirse a la diversión mientras se deslizaba junto a su amiga para besarla. Yukata abrió la boca y aceptó la lengua de su compañero kunoichi que bailaba con la de ella, hasta que arqueó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando la mano de Matsuri llegó a su trasero y comenzó a frotarla vigorosamente. "Oh, dioses ..." Yukata gimió profundamente cuando Matsuri deslizó dos de sus dedos dentro del titiritero, "Es tan jodidamente bueno".

"Creo que necesito tener una mejor vista", declaró Matsuri mientras se movía para estar a horcajadas sobre su pecho de amigo mientras miraba hacia Naruto. Ella se ahorró un momento para disfrutar de la vista del cuerpo cubierto de sudor de su amante mientras sostenía los tobillos de Yukata para mantener sus piernas separadas mientras él continuaba golpeando su polla en su recto. Una vista que se inclinó hacia delante para disfrutar mientras continuaba metiendo los dedos dentro del coño goteante de Yukata. Matsuri quedó bastante hipnotizada al ver el culo de su amiga siendo estirado por la polla de su amante compartido, y comenzó a preguntarse cómo se sentiría dentro de ella. Sin embargo, su concentración se apartó, ya que de repente sintió un par de dedos entrar en ella y miró hacia atrás para ver que su amiga estaba revolviendo su coño de una manera similar a como lo estaba haciendo. Matsuri comenzó a gemir suavemente. que se hizo más fuerte cuando después de unos momentos Yukata reemplazó sus dedos con su lengua. Matsuri comenzó a empujar sus caderas hacia atrás para que el titiritero bebiera más profundamente de ella. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron de repente cuando sintió que el dedo del dedo índice de Yukata comenzó a frotar alrededor de su puerta trasera. Después de rastrear su anillo fruncido varias veces, Yukata lo empujó hacia adentro y Matsuri gimió. Tal como había dicho su amiga, encontró la sensación un poco extraña, pero podía imaginar lo placentera que sería si estuviera rellena con algo notablemente más grande. Después de rastrear su anillo fruncido varias veces, Yukata lo empujó hacia adentro y Matsuri gimió. Tal como había dicho su amiga, encontró la sensación un poco extraña, pero podía imaginar lo placentera que sería si estuviera rellena con algo notablemente más grande. Después de rastrear su anillo fruncido varias veces, Yukata lo empujó hacia adentro y Matsuri gimió. Tal como había dicho su amiga, encontró la sensación un poco extraña, pero podía imaginar lo placentera que sería si estuviera rellena con algo notablemente más grande.

Se recostó contra la cara de su amiga, para disfrutar de la nueva sensación con los ojos cerrados, pero pronto encontró una mano agarrándola posesivamente por la parte posterior de la cabeza cuando Naruto de repente la atrajo hacia un beso hambriento. Después de varios momentos, se apartó para preguntar: "Entonces, ¿estás disfrutando el dedo de Yukata allí? ¿Quieres que lo reemplace con algo más grande?

Matsuri se mordió el labio, parcialmente en sus pensamientos, pero también porque podía sentir otro clímax acercándose, y aunque tentado, respondió: "Tal vez ... pero creo que me gustaría salvar ese hito ... mmm ... en particular para cualquier ceremonia de apertura que tengamos aquí . " Sintiendo que los músculos internos de Yukata comienzan a contraerse alrededor de los dedos que la había acariciado, agregó: "Además ... oh mierda ... es un largo camino de regreso a la superficie ... y ..."

"Me estoy acabando!" Yukata gritó de repente mientras sacaba la boca del coño de Matsuri.

Naruto gimió cuando el culo de Yukata se volvió casi como un vicio, lo que lo llevó a enterrar su vara lo más profundo que pudo en ella e inundó su pasaje trasero con su semilla.

Matsuri se sintió un poco excluida, al menos hasta que Yukata, después de gritar su liberación, volvió a cerrar la boca y presionó su clítoris. Matsuri se recostó, mientras su clímax explotaba dentro de ella, haciendo que inundara la boca de Yukata con su liberación, mientras enterraba sus manos en su cabello mientras cabalgaba la ola de placer que su compañera lengua y dedo de Suna-nin habían creado.

Cuando su clímax se desvaneció en la memoria reciente, Yukata gimió suavemente perdida cuando Naruto se recostó dejando que su polla se deslizara de ella, mientras Matsuri rodó fuera de ella para acostarse a su lado. Levantando hasta los codos, Yukata sonrió hacia su amante y amiga mientras decía: "Creo que ustedes dos tendrán que sacarme de aquí. No creo que mis piernas me vayan a apoyar después de ese escariado ".

"No me mires", dijo Matsuri con una sonrisa mientras seguía jadeando, "Esa es la segunda vez que me quitan la fuerza".

Ambos kunoichi centraron sus miradas en él, por lo que Naruto simplemente se recostó en la manta y dijo: "¿Qué tal si simplemente nos acostamos aquí, y esperamos que Kiyomi venga a buscarnos si no nos presentamos por un tiempo?"

Matsuri y Yukata compartieron una sonrisa cuando ambos encontraron la fuerza para escalar hacia él y acostarse junto a él, con Matsuri preguntando: "¿Y si no lo hace? Dejamos la mayoría de nuestras raciones en la superficie ".

Yukata se rió con diversión, mientras decía: "Oh, no me preocuparía demasiado por eso Matsuri". Agarró la polla aún semidura de Naruto cuando dijo: "Todavía tenemos muchas proteínas disponibles para nosotros. Si regresa o no, podría ser otra historia ".

Matsuri se rió, mientras Naruto también se reía entre dientes antes de responder: "Bueno, si así es como voy a encontrar mi fin. Al menos puedo saber que moriré con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Yukata podía sentir la polla de Naruto volver a su estado anterior de acero, por lo que declaró: "Parece que podríamos tener que esperar con el plan de Kiyomi". No hay forma de que salgas de aquí con esta cosa sobresaliendo con tanto orgullo ".

Matsuri se sentó y sorprendió a Yukata mientras se sentaba y envolvía sus labios alrededor de la polla de su amante, especialmente considerando dónde había estado. Pero, si Matsuri lo encontró desagradable, no dejó que se mostrara, ya que lo dejó salir de sus labios para decir: "Especialmente, cuando ya hay algunos rincones y grietas que se hicieron para recibirlo".

Naruto por su parte simplemente gimió cuando los labios de Yukata se envolvieron alrededor de la cabeza de su polla mientras ella continuaba acariciando su eje, mientras Matsuri se movía para comenzar a chuparle las bolas. Cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza, se imaginó brevemente a sus dos amantes saliendo de la red subterránea de túneles, dejando atrás una momia sonriente debido a que los secó. Aunque la imagen lo divirtió, comenzó a dirigir algunos de sus pensamientos hacia Kiyomi para que los recogiera, y aunque podía decir que había escuchado su llamada debido a su marca, la respuesta que recibió le hizo sentir que podría haber pasado un tiempo antes. ella pudo. Después de asegurarse de que no alcanzaría el final que su imaginación había conjurado para él, se sentó y comenzó a burlarse de las quims de kunoichi, ya que planeaba ser el último en pie cuando llegara su antiguo Bijuu.

"Honestamente, no soy un rickshaw llamado porque ustedes tres se han cansado", pensó Kiyomi para sí misma, ya que podía sentir a las dos mujeres con Naruto comenzando a llenar de nuevo la red de la marca del zorro con vibraciones agradables. Aún así, tenía curiosidad por saber qué estaban haciendo, ya que había sentido un gran cambio en los sentimientos de Yukata hacia Naruto, haciéndola creer que el chakra del kunoichi ya no era verde. Entonces, aunque no estaba realmente molesta, había sentido que la llamada había llegado en un momento oportuno, particularmente porque actualmente estaba entreteniendo a un invitado propio.

Una, que parecía darse cuenta del hecho de que el silencio prolongado en el que había caído su conversación no era del todo natural cuando preguntó: "¿Está todo bien?"

"Sí", respondió Kiyomi volviendo a centrar su atención únicamente en Sari. "Pero parece que Yukata y Matsuri estarán indispuestos por el resto de la noche".

"Me imaginé que ese podría ser el caso cuando dijiste con quién estaban", respondió Sari cuando un poco de color entró en sus mejillas, ya que probablemente adivinó correctamente por qué. Aunque, ella trató de dirigir sus pensamientos a lo largo de otro camino mientras agregaba: "Matsuri realmente disfruta explorando algunas de las cuevas locales, y probablemente quería compartir su pasatiempo con Naruto ya que planea quedarse en Suna porque el primer examen está programado para tomar Lugar aqui."

Kiyomi sonrió cortésmente, ya que podía decir que desde que había abierto la puerta del Hidden Oasis Inn para encontrar al amante del Kazekage al otro lado, había algo que la joven había querido discutir con sus amigos. Sospechando que podría estar relacionado con su relación con el hombre que dirigía a Suna, Kiyomi decidió investigar un poco al decir: "Sí, sospecho que lo que los mantendrá es que ella y Yukata están explorando sus cuevas en este momento. "

El sonrojo de Sari subió casi instantáneamente de un rojo claro a carmesí, pero se las arregló para calmarse después de un momento antes de sonreír cortésmente cuando dijo: "Entonces probablemente debería irme. Gracias por tu tiempo."

Kiyomi observó a Sari terminar el vaso de agua que le había traído, antes de levantarse para irse. El humano Bijuu le permitió darse la vuelta antes de preguntar: "Si hay algo que deseas quitarte del pecho. Estaría dispuesto a prestar un oído ".

"Gracias, pero no es algo con lo que me siento cómodo compartiendo ..."

"Un Bijuu", sugirió Kiyomi, y sonrió internamente cuando Sari parecía que quería decir que ese no era el caso por reflejo. La pelirroja no la dejó mientras agregaba rápidamente: "O tal vez es porque soy uno de los amantes de Naruto". Ella sabía que obviamente tampoco era del todo el caso, ya que las mujeres que había buscado también lo eran, pero quería hacer una producción para mostrar su llegada a la respuesta correcta para el beneficio de su huésped mientras continuaba, "No, eso obviamente No será el caso, teniendo en cuenta con quién es probable que ambas mujeres estén actualmente entrelazadas en este momento. De hecho, es mucho más probable que sea por su relación con él que desea hablar con ellos ".

Los ojos de Sari se abrieron de par en par, pero retomó su asiento y dijo: "Sí, pero cómo ..."

La kunoichi de Suna se apagó, ya que nuevamente parecía que estaba a punto de disculparse, pero se detuvo cuando Kiyomi respondió a su pregunta inacabada: "Obviamente estoy muy consciente de las diferencias filosóficas actuales que existen entre nuestros respectivos amantes con respecto a lo que debería ser sacrificados en la búsqueda de la paz que ambos parecen valorar. Las diferencias que parecen estar sangrando en el apoyo que Gaara planea ser en la búsqueda de Naruto de ese objetivo. Al menos si el rechazo que recibí de su oficina sobre la creación de una AMB aquí en Suna es una indicación ".

"¿Puedes culparlo?" Sari preguntó mientras saltaba rápidamente en defensa de su amante, "Naruto estaba dispuesto a lanzar toda la alianza al caos solo porque uno de sus amantes se lo pidió".

"Ella no preguntó", respondió Kiyomi sonando divertida mientras succionaba el viento de las velas de la discusión de Sari haciendo que la mujer se hundiera en la silla. "De hecho, Yugito estaba dispuesto a quedarse en Kumo. Ella no abordó el tema con Naruto, sino que había estado hablando con alguien más en ese momento. Sin embargo, una vez que salió a la luz, sintió que tenía que actuar en consecuencia ".

"¿Por qué?", Preguntó Sari cada vez más molesta por el tono de Bijuu, "Si estaba dispuesta a quedarse en Kumo, ¿por qué molestar todo?

Kiyomi respondió con una sonrisa divertida que podía decir que avivó parte de la ira que Sari parecía estar cargando. Sospechaba que si Sari se hubiera reunido con sus amigos, que probablemente habría enumerado sus quejas con respecto a las acciones de Naruto, y que la pareja la habría aplacado un poco sin comprometerse. Por lo tanto, permitir que su amigo se desahogue, pero también permitir que ambos no afirmen realmente que ninguna de las partes estaba bien o mal. Sin embargo, Kiyomi sintió que toda la prueba sería un ejercicio inútil, ya que lo que realmente molestaba a la joven no habría sido abordado. Además, incluso si sus amigos hubieran rechazado algo con respecto a la pregunta de Yugito cuando Kiyomi lo pensó, imaginó que Sari simplemente diría que era natural que se pusieran del lado de Naruto.

A juzgar por la mirada oscura de la que había recibido, Kiyomi supuso que Yukata y Matsuri probablemente tomarían la ruta de la calma si habían escuchado las quejas de sus amigos sobre el asunto antes. Como tal, decidió ignorar la pregunta a favor de hacer una pregunta propia, "¿Por qué Yugito debería haberse quedado en Kumo para su beneficio?"

Sari parecía confundida cuando dijo: "No dije eso ..."

"Por supuesto que sí", interrumpió la pelirroja Bijuu creando un silencio repentino cuando Sari mostró que no estaba acostumbrada a tal rechazo. Aprovechándose de ello, explicó: "Sin duda estaba a punto de afirmar que si la extracción de Kumo hubiera ido mal, la disolución de la Alianza que siguió podría o habría llevado a la muerte de innumerables personas inocentes. Tampoco estaría equivocado al afirmar eso como un posible resultado. Sin embargo, actualmente el que tiene un objetivo Kumo en la espalda es mi amante. Un objetivo que no puedo evitar sentir fue colocado por los suyos debido al voto que emitió en Grass. Entonces, dime, ¿por qué Yugito debería haberse quedado en Kumo para tu beneficio?

Sari frunció el ceño cuando de repente se sintió a la deriva, ya que se había ventilado de manera similar a Matsuri y Yukata en el pasado. Pero, aunque en realidad no se habían puesto del lado de ella, le habían dejado decir su pieza sin mucho rechazo, y por eso sintieron que había surgido una tormenta repentina en lo que normalmente eran aguas tranquilas, al menos en la medida de lo posible. Intentando recuperar el control, declaró: "Según Naruto, fue un resultado que él estaba más que dispuesto a aceptar. ¿Por qué Gaara debería haber permitido la disolución de la Alianza por un resultado que todos estaban planeando?

"No dije que debería", respondió Kiyomi disfrutando de la confusión de Sari cuando su intento de cambiar la conversación falló. "Simplemente aludí al hecho de que siento que tu amante contribuyó a crear la situación que ahora enfrenta el mío. Por supuesto, el mío comparte la peor parte, pero dado que el Raikage probablemente buscó la ayuda de Grass para permanecer dentro de la Alianza, al menos muestra que en la actualidad, incluso si se descubriera el papel de Naruto en la deserción de Yugito, probablemente no habría tenido ido a la guerra por eso. Su único Jinchuriki habría tenido dificultades para derrotar a tres, sin mencionar las fuerzas combinadas de los miembros restantes ".

Sari cruzó las manos sobre el pecho y respondió desafiante: "Eso es todo hipotético".

"Sí, lo es", respondió Kiyomi dejando que apareciera una sonrisa depredadora, "lo que plantea la pregunta, ¿por qué debería su hipotético qué pasa si es importante frente a la realidad en la que estamos actualmente, donde mi amante es el que tiene que soportar el peso de la ira del Raikage? En una posición como usted mismo dijo, mi amante se puso por el bien de Yugito. Entonces, volviendo a mi pregunta original, ¿por qué Yugito debería haberse quedado en Kumo para su beneficio?

Sari pareció marchitarse como un globo al que le dejó salir el aire de repente. Kiyomi podía decir que la joven quería aferrarse a la noción de que, según el número de personas que se beneficiaban, la posición más virtuosa de Gaara era la de Gaara. Pero, ante la realidad de que, tal como estaban las cosas, esos números no estaban siendo amenazados, y lo que es más importante, el que estaba actualmente en peligro había aceptado que ese era el mejor resultado de sus acciones. Por supuesto, Kiyomi entendió que los debates filosóficos como el que existía entre Naruto y Gaara se desarrollaban principalmente en escenarios hipotéticos. Con ambas partes a menudo discutiendo con detalles que eligieron para mejorar su argumento. Sin embargo, Kiyomi había maniobrado el argumento de Sari hasta un punto en el que ya no podía retirarse a él. con la esperanza de que obligaría a la mujer a hacerse algunas preguntas difíciles. A saber, ¿estaba feliz con su relación actual y su estado percibido dentro de ella?

Kiyomi se sintió un poco nerviosa ya que sospechaba que si Naruto supiera que estaba entrometiéndose en la relación de su amigo, él estaría molesto con ella. Sin embargo, aunque no había formado el plan hasta justo después de abrir la puerta del Hidden Oasis Inn para encontrar a Sari al otro lado, sintió que era una oportunidad demasiado buena para dejarla pasar. Principalmente, ya que Kiyomi creía que en la búsqueda de Gaara de demostrar que tenía razón en el desacuerdo que se encontró con Naruto, al ser un Kage bueno y virtuoso que valoraba la paz por encima de todo, inevitablemente se colocaría en un lugar donde necesitaba oponerse Naruto por principio, si nada más.

El problema que Kiyomi tuvo con tal escenario es que Naruto probablemente no lo vería venir o incluso si lo hiciera, esperaría para actuar hasta que fuera demasiado tarde. Por supuesto, ella era más que consciente de la ironía de que estaba actuando por sí misma, y si fuera el escenario. Sin embargo, después de haber escuchado a Naruto defender a Gaara contra las críticas de Temari, más recientemente sobre su reactivación del proyecto del Ejército Hueco, Kiyomi sabía que su amante continuaría viendo las mejores intenciones en la mayoría de las acciones de su amigo, particularmente si continuaba cubriéndolas en la retórica. que era por la defensa de Suna, hasta que se repusieron nuevas defensas para evitar que actuara de una manera que no le gustaba al Kazekage.

Con ese fin, Kiyomi esperaba que si tal vez lograra que Sari exigiera más de su amante, mostrándole que no aceptaba ser un peón de sacrificio en la búsqueda de Gaara para probar que su forma de pensar era la correcta. Podría hacer que Gaara cuestione más su punto de vista, evitando así que cimente esas opiniones y, como resultado, cree la suficiente duda de que no ahondaría en ningún camino oscuro para proteger a Suna de la amenaza de que cada vez ver a Naruto como. Particularmente a medida que crecía la esfera de influencia de su amante, por lo que sospechaba que el Kazekage realmente había negado su intento de construir una Asociación de Baño de Mujeres dentro de Suna.

Aún así, aunque Kiyomi sabía que probablemente debería dejar que el asunto cayera por el momento, ya que con toda probabilidad podría construir una instalación de la AMB en cualquier otro lugar de Wind Country, y en algunos de esos lugares, como la capital, podría atraer mucha más influencia. mujer. Quería dejar claro al Kazekage que, si bien por el momento sus acciones podrían no ser suficientes para ser consideradas abiertamente hostiles, habría personas entre los amantes de Naruto que estaban observando y, lo que es más importante, dispuestos a rechazar en caso de que se convirtieran en tales.

Pero, con la esperanza de evitar llegar a un estado en el que pueda ganarse la ira de un amante para protegerlo de sí mismo, se reenfocó en la tarea en cuestión y le preguntó al todavía silencioso Sari: "¿Podría ser que no tienes una respuesta? "

"No entiendo la pregunta", respondió Sari, "No soportaba ganar o perder nada por su deserción".

"Oh", respondió Kiyomi con fingida sorpresa, "¿Dónde está esa tan preciada preocupación por la gente de Suna?"

Sari lo miró enojada cuando respondió: "Ya me obligaste a admitir que discutir sobre hipotéticos no tiene sentido. Incluso si lo hiciera, me llamarías hipócrita.

La sonrisa de Kiyomi se convirtió en diversión cuando dijo: "Me temo que ya te considero así".

"¡Qué! ¡Por qué!" Exigió Sari mientras se levantaba de su silla. Pero en lugar de quedarse buscando una respuesta, ella dijo: "No necesito sentarme aquí y quitarte esto".

"Ahí está la puerta", dijo Kiyomi con un gesto despectivo de su mano. Sin embargo, cuando Sari se dio la vuelta, la llamó, "Dime, ¿qué te trajo aquí hoy? ¿No fue así para que pudieras desahogarte en un par de oídos comprensivos, que incluso cuando les dijiste que su amante estaba equivocado, asentirían con la cabeza mientras mantenían sus comentarios al mínimo?

Sari hizo una pausa mientras miraba hacia atrás para preguntar: "¿Es algo que te han dicho que he hecho?"

"Te lo aseguro", respondió Kiyomi, "Nunca has sido un tema de conversación que haya tenido con ninguno de ellos. Pero, como son tus amigos, y teniendo en cuenta lo que imagino son tus frustraciones actuales con tu relación, serían los únicos en los que podrías confiar. Sin traicionar algunos de los secretos de los que actualmente estás al tanto, eso es. También me imagino que es por eso que te permiten desahogarse de esa manera. Probablemente tampoco sea la primera vez.

Sari respondió a medias: "No estoy frustrada con mi relación".

Kiyomi suspiró y dijo: "Y por eso te llamaría hipócrita". El Bijuu le dio algo de crédito a la mujer de cabello castaño, ya que su reacción anterior a ser llamada así no se materializó. Pensó que era porque ahora veía el patrón de su intercambio hasta ese momento, pero por si acaso explicaba: "Has demostrado que tus quejas anteriores sobre lo que pudo haber sucedido durante la deserción fueron solo gritos, ¿qué tal si esto o aquello? había pasado. Pero, cuando teoricé en especie, lo descartaste con bastante facilidad. No es exactamente la acción de alguien verdaderamente comprometido con esa línea de pensamiento. Su amante, por extensión, es alguien que imagino habría tomado mi punto, y simplemente respondió que la amenaza potencial de una guerra todavía requería que Naruto no hiciera nada. Finalmente…"

"Finalmente", interrumpió Sari causando un destello de molestia en el Bijuu, al menos hasta que continuó, "Reconocí el hecho de que actualmente Naruto es el que está en mayor peligro, e incluso fue por su diseño". Aunque había sonado abatida mientras hablaba, la kunoichi fijó una mirada ardiente en Kiyomi mientras preguntaba: "¿Cuál es el punto de esto entonces?"

"Simplemente para forzarte a admitir la verdad", respondió Kiyomi. "Creo que tus amigos piensan que te están prestando un servicio al ser tu válvula de alivio. Sin embargo, mis propias experiencias me han enseñado que a veces hay que enfrentarse a las mentiras piadosas que nos contamos a nosotros mismos y a los demás. Como esos a veces pueden estar ocultando la más dura de las verdades que queremos evitar ".

"¿Que es eso?" Sari preguntó sospechosamente: "Que no amo a Gaara o que debería abandonarlo por Naruto".

"En absoluto", respondió Kiyomi algo sorprendida por la amargura que escuchó en la voz de la otra mujer, "Pero, tal vez a Gaara no le importas de la manera en que creías, o sientes que te mereces". Tomando un tono más comprensivo, continuó: "La razón por la que te pregunté por qué sentirías que Yugito debería haberse quedado en Kumo para tu beneficio, es porque esas son preguntas que probablemente ni siquiera te preguntarías si lo hubiera hecho".

Los ojos de Sari se abrieron de sorpresa al ver de repente por qué se vería como una hipócrita ante el Bijuu. Aun así, ella trató de cegarse ante la repentina percepción y respondió débilmente: "Gaara es el Kazekage, y sabía que eso conllevaba ciertas responsabilidades cuando comencé mi relación con él".

"¿Y qué regla dice que tu relación con él significa que está bien ser un peón en su actual desacuerdo con Naruto?"

"No soy un peón", dijo Sari rápidamente.

"No", preguntó Kiyomi con una ceja levantada, "Según tengo entendido, cuando se enfrentó a una pregunta que te involucraba, dejó en claro que te sacrificaría para salvar a Suna".

"Eso es porque él es el Kazekage y ..."

Kiyomi cortó la excusa mientras preguntaba: "Dime, ¿morirías por tu aldea?"

Sari frunció el ceño y dijo: "¡Por supuesto! Juré ... "

" ¿Por qué? "

Sari frunció el ceño cuando había estado a punto de calificar su razonamiento. Pero, supuse que la pelirroja había adivinado lo que estaba a punto de decir, así que no aceptarlo exigía una razón diferente. Sin estar segura de lo que sería, y con la esperanza de terminar con lo que comenzaba a sentirse como un interrogatorio, preguntó acusadoramente: "¿Y tú? ¿Te sacrificarías por la gran ambición de Naruto?

"No", respondió Kiyomi con el hecho de ganarle una mirada abierta de la mujer, lo que la hizo reír con diversión. Explicándose a sí misma, Bijuu declaró: "Tengo la intención de vivir para siempre con él a mi lado. Más aún, me pregunto si esta búsqueda vale la pena, pero continuaré brindando mi apoyo porque lo amo y deseo verlo feliz. Pero, si me dijera que quiere abandonarlo mañana o incluso construir un mundo nuevo a través de la sangre y el acero, estaría igualmente contento de prestarle mi apoyo ".

"¿Todos ustedes se sienten así?"

"Por supuesto que no", respondió Kiyomi con un toque de diversión, "Muchos de sus amantes creen en su visión de un mundo Shinobi en paz tan fervientemente como él. Sin duda se sentirían decepcionados con él, especialmente si se cambia a alguien dispuesto a adoptar el deseo de establecer la paz a través de la fuerza. Sin embargo, no soy uno de ellos, y es sinceramente porque no creo que la mayoría de ustedes, los humanos, valga la pena el esfuerzo. Tu Gaara en particular. Kiyomi se detuvo un momento al admitir que estaba sorprendida de que su declaración no le valiera una reprimenda, pero presionó para decir: "Esta Alianza actual está haciendo más que Naruto que la suya, y, sin embargo, usará su existencia para exigir que mi amante le da la espalda a alguien que le importa. Todo el tiempo ignorando cómo Naruto estaba dispuesto a condenar potencialmente sus ambiciones para su beneficio ".

"Lo que estaba en juego no era lo mismo", dijo Sari tratando de hacer retroceder a algunos, "además, Gaara ni siquiera quería que interfiriera".

"Y, sin embargo, Naruto lo hizo de todos modos", Kiyomi respondió mientras se encontraba con la mirada de la otra mujer, "Al igual que lo hizo por Yugito. Puede que su vida no hubiera colgado en la balanza, pero estaba tan dispuesta a sacrificarse por el mismo bien percibido como Gaara. Quien podría agregar convenientemente pasa por alto cómo su Daimyo podría haber exigido fácilmente que se derramara sangre para satisfacer su voluntad de ser frustrado por alguien de la Hoja, si queremos dar un giro en el peor de los casos. Sin embargo, imagino que su Kazekage todavía estaba bastante complacido de descubrir que sus deseos habían sido ignorados. Sari miró hacia otro lado primero, por lo que Kiyomi suspiró y dijo: "Mira, si estás realmente feliz con tu relación y si deseas ser un sacrificio en el altar del bien mayor, entonces sé mi invitada. Pero, tenga la cortesía básica de sufrir en forma noble y más importante en silencio. No entres en esta casa que Naruto construyó con sus amantes y continúa manchando su nombre, porque a diferencia de tus amigos, no dejaré que esos desaires se vayan. Principalmente porque definitivamente soy alguien que ve a las personas como si estuvieran con nosotros o contra nosotros, y le aseguro que no desea estar en el último campamento. Puedes compartir ese sentimiento con tu amante si lo deseas.

Sari frunció el ceño mientras preguntaba: "¿Cómo esperas que Gaara no te perciba como una amenaza lanzando una declaración como esa?"

"Claramente quiero que él me vea como uno", respondió Kiyomi lanzando cautela al viento, mientras decidía dar a conocer su opinión sobre cuál sería su posición en caso de que el debate filosófico actual hiciera que los dos amigos fueran a las manos. "Mi amante puede estar dispuesto a aceptar la mentira que Gaara está vendiendo sobre sus proyectos de reactivación como este Ejército Hueco. Pero, no todos estamos dispuestos a hacerlo, y aunque Naruto continuará creyendo lo mejor de su amigo, hasta el punto en que se clava una daga en la espalda. Me entristece decir que incluso puede tratar de asignar las mejores justificaciones de por qué Gaara lo haría. Sin embargo, te aseguro que haré mi misión personal extraer una venganza terrible sobre cualquiera que lo traicione de esa manera.

"¿Por qué?", Preguntó Sari confundida, "¿No temerías perderlo convirtiéndote en un monstruo?"

"Por supuesto", respondió Kiyomi con una sonrisa triste, "Pero, tu amante me ha mostrado una cosa sobre mí. Solía preocuparme por si era o no un monstruo. Pero si lo soy o no, Naruto me aceptó y me dijo que no importaba qué etiquetas me aplicaran los demás. Solo los que me apliqué realmente tienen significado. Sin embargo, creo que ese no es realmente el caso, porque quiero que siga mirándome como lo hace actualmente, así que mantengo mis deseos más monstruosos bajo control. Sin embargo, encuentro un mundo en el que Naruto ya no es inaceptable. Sin embargo, un mundo que todavía lo tiene, incluso uno en el que también me ve como un monstruo, es algo con lo que puedo vivir. Asegúrate de que sea algo que tu amante entienda antes de que él decida ponerse de pie y ser contado entre los enemigos de Naruto ". Dejando que el borde duro que había entrado en su tono se desvaneciera, ella dijo: "En realidad, probablemente sería mejor si Gaara escuchara eso de mí. Me disculpo por lo último. Quise decir alguna vez que te importara, pero no debería haberte cargado con eso. Tienes tus propios problemas que resolver, imagino.

Sari se sintió más que un poco desequilibrada por el repentino cambio de tono, considerando el fuerte aura que el Bijuu había emitido y que casi le dificultaba la respiración. Asintiendo de acuerdo, se puso de pie y dijo: "Siento haberte tomado tu tiempo".

"No, en absoluto", respondió Kiyomi alegremente como si no acabara de lanzar una amenaza hacia el amante de la otra mujer, "Como acabo de demostrar, a veces se siente bien desahogarse. Si alguna vez siente la necesidad de hacerlo nuevamente, y tal vez está buscando algo más que alguien para asentir a los ritmos, no dude en llamarme. Sin embargo, tenga en cuenta que lo rechazaré si empaña el buen nombre de mi amante.

Una vez más, Sari asintió, aunque en verdad no podía verse a sí misma aceptando la oferta de Bijuu. Aún así, después de ser vista por la puerta, y mientras se dirigía a casa, no pudo evitar sentir que tal vez las cosas entre ella y Gaara no eran tan perfectas como normalmente actuaría como lo eran. Sin embargo, aún no estaba segura de qué hacer con tales sentimientos, por mucho que le había dicho al Bijuu, sabía exactamente con quién se estaba metiendo en la cama. Al final decidió por el momento no hacer nada, ya que quería un poco de tiempo para pensar sobre el asunto, ya que Kiyomi también había dejado en claro que estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para proteger a Naruto de lo que percibía como amenazas. y estaba bastante seguro de que eso también incluiría irritarla y desatarla en Gaara para distraerlo.

Konohamaru estaba caminando por su pueblo natal sin tener en mente un destino en particular después de haber leído la carta más reciente que Naho le había enviado. Principalmente, ya que realmente no quería ir a ningún lado, pero se había sentido solo en su departamento para ponerse de mal humor por lo preocupante que había resultado que sería demasiado deprimente. No es que él se haya movido como lo hizo, sino una gran mejora. "Apuesto a que Naruto no tiene este problema", pensó con más que un poco de amargura al descubrir que su camino lo había llevado por los campos de entrenamiento. Particularmente cuando la comitiva de mujeres a las que Naruto podía recurrir para distraerse de sus problemas pasó ante sus ojos, antes de decidirse por Moegi. Quién junto con Naruto, normalmente habría sido alguien a quien Konohamaru podría recurrir para discutir sus problemas actuales con respecto a su relación con Naho,

Sinceramente. Konohamaru se sorprendió un poco al descubrir que la amargura que acababa de sentir regresó e intensificó cuando se imaginó a Moegi y Naruto juntos. No podía calificar exactamente por qué por un momento, ya que, sinceramente, nunca había visto a Moegi de esa manera antes, ya que para él, ella siempre había sido uno de los chicos. Sin embargo, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que tal vez por eso el hecho de que ella se convirtiera en otra de las amantes de Naruto lo molestó, ya que le demostró otra forma en que su rival lo había vencido. Después de todo, Konohamaru no tenía la menor ilusión de que Moegi y Naruto lo tomaban con calma, y probablemente ya se había involucrado en la carnal varias veces, mientras que lo mejor que había logrado en el transcurso de unos años fue tocar el pecho de su novia, a través de múltiples capas. de ropa.

Lo que lo llevó de regreso a lo que lo hizo vagar por la aldea sin rumbo, a saber, que ese logro sexual menor probablemente sería la medida en que él y Naho se recuperarían físicamente. Honestamente, eso normalmente no era algo que lo molestara, ya que sabía que entre la clase dominante la pureza percibida de las jóvenes nobles era algo que se consideraba mucho al organizar matrimonios políticos y cosas por el estilo. Entonces, había tomado Naho permitiéndole tocarla de esa manera, incluso cuando estaba vestido como un signo de lo fuertes que eran sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, más recientemente parecía que Naho se estaba distanciando de él. Lo que suponía que siempre era una gran posibilidad debido a que la mayoría de su relación consistía en las cartas que se enviaban entre sí. Como incluso cuando visitó la capital de Fire Country para verla, Necesitaba colarse en el palacio. Aún así, incluso con tales dificultades, había confiado en que sus sentimientos los llevarían hasta que se convirtiera en Hokage, y tenía el poder político para hacer pública su relación.

Sin embargo, las últimas cartas que recibió le hicieron preguntarse si tal vez sus sentimientos por él se estaban debilitando. No podía identificar por qué se sentía así, ya que sus cartas aún hablaban de cómo lo extrañaba y ansiaba volver a verlo. Pero las palabras le parecieron algo huecas, como si no hubieran sido escritas desde el corazón como lo habían sido anteriormente. Él atribuyó este sentimiento a cómo sus cartas anteriores, a menudo habían tenido ligeros errores o partes en las que se tachaba una palabra, ya que ella inmediatamente tomaba una que era mejor. Sin embargo, sus más recientes eran casi inmaculados, haciéndole creer que habían sido sometidos a múltiples borradores y, por lo tanto, aunque las palabras utilizadas habían permanecido igual. Se sentía como si hubiera perdido el corazón que debían transmitir en el proceso de rediseño.

Sabía que probablemente era tonto de su parte sentirse de esa manera, ya que, por lo que sabía, había sido reprendida por un tutor que decía que no era prudente que la realeza enviara cartas en todo menos en un estado perfecto. Sin embargo, no podía evitar la sensación de que Naho le ocultaba algo. Una vez más, sabía que podría ser solo un caso de su imaginación evocando preocupaciones donde realmente no existía ninguna. En sus momentos más paranoicos, incluso había temido que Naruto al ver el beneficio de tener a alguien cercano al Daimyo había decidido seducirla, y sus cartas actuales solo tenían la intención de encadenarlo hasta que pudiera encontrar un medio más diplomático para deshacerse de él. Su imaginación aprovechó la oportunidad para mostrarle una escena de un Naruto desnudo acostado en la cama de Naho con un Moegi igualmente desnudo presionado contra su costado, mientras que Naho, aunque todavía vestido, tenía sus labios envueltos alrededor de la polla de la rubia mientras Uzumaki le leía burlonamente una carta que le había enviado. Cuando el jinchuriki lo terminara, lo derrumbaría y lo llamaría un fracaso como rival, en cuyo punto Naho estaría de acuerdo cuando ella se sentó y comenzó a desnudarse para ser tomada.

Konohamaru obligó al sueño a detenerse, principalmente porque no quería ver que se desarrollara más. Pero también, porque sabía que era irrespetuoso con todos los que había presentado. Sin embargo, incluso cuando se sentía así, sabía que Naruto nunca sabotearía a un amigo de esa manera. Él admitiría que estaba más preocupado por cómo reaccionaría Naho si ella se consideraba receptora de tal atención, como si él quisiera creer que sus sentimientos por él eran tan fuertes como los suyos por ella. Tenía que admitir que parte de su fuerza probablemente se había creado debido a que la había salvado, particularmente porque ella estaba tan enamorada de Sasuke en ese momento. Debido a la naturaleza de larga distancia de la relación que habían formado después, ahora encontró que la fuerza de esos sentimientos se desvanecía cuando otro joven en la corte comenzó a cortejarla.

Le gustaba creer que si ese fuera el caso, ella le habría dicho. Pero tenía que admitir que había elementos de su mundo que él realmente no entendía. Pero sea cual sea el caso, sabía que no podía permitirse el lujo de esperar y esperar que las cosas salieran bien. Si realmente tenía la intención de ganarse el corazón de Naho, lo primero que tenía que hacer era hacerse un nombre serio. Uno que haría que cuando llegara el momento de elegir un nuevo Hokage, el suyo fuera el que se presentó. Dado que si él realmente iba a perseguirla, entonces probablemente también necesitaría tener algún poder político, ya que solo podía ver al Daimyo dándole a un hombre que respetaba como un igual. Pero él nunca daría su bendición para que ella estuviera con un chunin sin ningún logro significativo en su nombre.

Konohamaru frunció el ceño ya que incluso con un objetivo en mente, se encontró sin los medios para lograrlo. Dado que, sin querer serlo, Naruto funcionó como un obstáculo espectacular para superar cuando llegó el momento de elegir un Hokage, ya que el rubio sería la primera opción para muchos, sin mencionar que ya tenía una larga lista de logros. Mientras que si era honesto consigo mismo, Konohamaru sabía que, para la mayoría, era una imitación barata del Uzumaki. Especialmente considerando que los dos mejores jutsu en su arsenal le habían sido enseñados por Naruto, y sentía que si iba a enfrentar este obstáculo, tendría que hacerlo solo.

Pensar que si bien es posible que deba abordar el problema solo, no significa que no pueda recurrir a la sabiduría de los demás. Comenzó a dirigirse a la sala de reuniones del Clan Sarutobi, que principalmente servía como un lugar donde los miembros del clan podían reunirse y discutir temas importantes para el clan. Lo cual, de las reuniones a las que había asistido desde que heredó el cargo de Jefe de clan, era solo una excusa para reunirse para beber. Aún así, como el clan estaba disperso por toda la aldea, también sirvió como un lugar localizado para almacenar artículos y escritos de los miembros más prestigiosos del clan. Volviendo a dirigirse al Distrito de Hokage, ya que allí era donde su abuelo había decidido construirlo, sintiendo que su ubicación centralizada era el mejor medio para proteger lo que estaba ubicado dentro,

Sin embargo, un momento después, se vio desviado cuando una voz que sonaba extrañamente familiar gritó: "Konohamaru, ¿eres tú?"

Se giró para mirar al orador, pero fue sorprendido por sorpresa, ya que quienquiera que haya sido el que lo llamó, aparentemente no necesitó esperar su confirmación de su identidad, ya que de repente se encontró a sí mismo el destinatario de un poderoso abrazo. No es que le importara, debido a la sensación de almohadas gemelas suaves apretándose contra su pecho.

Konohamaru estaba bastante confundido por el saludo demasiado familiar, al menos hasta que el abrazo disminuyó y la joven dio un paso atrás dándole la oportunidad de mirarla. Por un momento, él todavía luchó con quién era ella, pero descubrió que el pelo verde azulado y los ojos que poseía le resultaban familiares. Incluso la ropa que llevaba parecía vagamente familiar, que consistía en una blusa rosada similar a la que había visto a Ino cuando se unió a ella y a Naruto para entrenar. La joven también llevaba una falda holgada, que no obstaculizaría sus movimientos, por lo que imaginé que usaría algún tipo de pantalones cortos ajustados debajo. Con su nombre en la punta de la lengua, de repente la imaginó encogida para que la blusa y la falda estuvieran en su sitio, y con una camiseta debajo de la blusa que cubría la mayoría de sus brazos con mangas sueltas.

Kaede Yoshino sonrió alegremente al ser recordada, antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor de él en otro abrazo. Esta vez, Konohamaru lo devolvió y preguntó: "¿Qué haces aquí?"

Kaede dio un paso atrás y preguntó juguetonamente: "Ahora Konohamaru, ¿es esa la forma de saludar a un viejo amigo?"

Riéndose como respuesta, no estaba seguro de por qué se sintió tan nervioso de repente, lo que sintió que estaba mostrando debido a la mano que levantó hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza mientras agregaba: "No, supongo que no". Intentando tocarlo, dijo: "Es bueno verte, ¿estás de visita o de regreso para siempre?"

"De vuelta para siempre", respondió Kaede felizmente. "Papá siente que ser embajador en Suna ha perdido parte de su pizazz debido a la Alianza, por lo que ha solicitado la reasignación. Supongo que Hokage estuvo de acuerdo ya que envió a un diplomático relativamente verde como reemplazo. Me imagino que ella cree que le dará a su sucesor algo de experiencia en un entorno que no es muy probable que arruine, y que puede mantener a papá cerca para enviarlo a lugares que necesitan una mano más experimentada para guiarlos. "

Konohamaru contuvo el ceño fruncido, al encontrar la forma de hablar de Kaede de su padre un poco molesta. No estaba completamente seguro de por qué, pero sospechaba que podría deberse a algunos sentimientos persistentes que tenía por la mujer de pelo verde azulado, y sintió que su forma obviamente cariñosa de dirigirse a su padre podría estar causándole que vea al hombre como un rival. De algún tipo. Sacudió tales pensamientos de su cabeza, ya que él ya tenía novia y, a pesar de su saludo exuberante, no significaba que ella tuviera ninguna inclinación romántica hacia él.

"¿Has vuelto hace mucho tiempo?"

"Unos meses", respondió Kaede rápidamente. Konohamaru estaba sorprendido por la gran decepción que sintió por su respuesta, que fácilmente atribuyó a que era una señal de que su reunión fue más un golpe del destino, y luego cualquier deseo que Kaede tuviera de volver a conectarse con él. Sin embargo, ella lo sorprendió, ya que parecía ser capaz de leer sus pensamientos y agregó rápidamente: "Estoy realmente contenta de habernos encontrado hoy". Quería buscarte tan pronto como regresáramos a la aldea, pero seguí posponiéndolo porque temía que no recordaras o te alegraras de verme. Konohamaru se sintió repentinamente sonrojada cuando Kaede pareció ponerse un poco nerviosa, cruzó las manos a la espalda y preguntó con una sonrisa tímida y un tono un poco recatado: "Estás feliz de verme, ¿verdad, Konohamaru?"

"S-sí", gruñó a través de su garganta repentinamente seca.

Kaede le sonrió brillantemente, mientras le daba otro abrazo antes de alejarse con algo de decepción en su voz cuando dijo: "Ojalá pudiéramos pasar más tiempo poniéndonos al día. Pero tengo que ir al distrito de Hokage para registrarme como un shinobi activo. Acabo de aprobar mi examen de recuperación, que solo entre tú y yo, no necesitaba. Recibí una educación bastante decente mientras vivía en Wind Country, pero como era en una de las Academias satélite de Suna, no me reconocerían como una kunoichi completa hasta que complete algunos cursos aquí ".

"Una Academia satélite", dijo Konohamaru confundido, "Pensé que tu familia se mudó a Suna. ¿Por qué no asistirías a la Academia primaria de Suna?

Kaede le dedicó una sonrisa levemente dolorida, indicando que algo problemático había sucedido mientras explicaba: "Se suponía que debíamos ... pero como era justo antes de la Invasión de Sand-Sound ... el Kazekage no era demasiado receptivo a que Konoha nos enviara. Entonces, usó una escapatoria para enviarnos a un lugar llamado Wind-Gate Village que había surgido alrededor de la base que tenían vigilando el Corredor de la Tierra. Las cosas se pusieron bastante complicadas por un tiempo, pero gracias a que Papá hizo algunos aliados del shinobi local, logramos salir sin ser ejecutados como el Cuarto Kazekage había ordenado. Gracias en parte a ellos, llegamos a amar tanto Wind-Gate Village que decidimos quedarnos incluso después de la selección del Quinto Kazekage y él nos invitó a vivir en Suna ".

Konohamaru estaba bastante sorprendido por la revelación, pero se alegró de ver que parecía que las cosas habían salido bien al final. Dándole una cálida sonrisa, dijo: "Me alegra que todo haya funcionado. De hecho, tengo algunos asuntos en el distrito de Hokage, ¿te importaría si te acompañara y pudiéramos ponernos al día más?

Kaede rápidamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de uno de los suyos mientras decía: "Lidera el camino".

Konohamaru se encontró sonrojándose nuevamente, ya que su cercanía era casi intoxicante. Pero, logró mantener su ingenio lo suficiente como para comenzar a guiarlos hacia su destino. Mientras caminaban, se encontró comenzando a sentirse bastante culpable, ya que tenía una novia, a la que a menudo había querido escoltar a través de su pueblo de esa manera. Pero lo silenció recordándose a sí mismo que solo eran un par de viejos amigos que se reconectaban después de años separados y, en muchos sentidos, tendrían que descubrir quién era cada uno de ellos en el presente. Después de todo, le costaba imaginarse que el viejo Kaede fuera tan libre de signos físicos de afecto como parecía ser el actual. Aún así, no podía decir exactamente que no le importaba exactamente el cambio, pero teniendo en cuenta sus crecientes frustraciones con la falta de intimidad física con Naho,

Una vez más, comenzó a sentirse culpable, ya que sintió que incluso la idea de que Kaede debía ponerlo a prueba era una señal de que quería que ella lo deseara. Intentando distraerse de cualquier pensamiento adicional sobre el asunto, preguntó: "¿Echas de menos la Villa Wind-Gate?".

Kaede reflexionó sobre el asunto antes de responder: "No tanto como pensé que lo haría. Principalmente, porque creo que encontrarás que trajimos lo mejor que el pueblo tenía para ofrecernos ". Konohamaru estaba bastante confundido por su respuesta, ya que sentía que realmente no coincidía con lo que ella había dicho hace unos momentos. Sin embargo, tales preocupaciones se le escaparon de la mente de inmediato cuando ella siguió diciendo: "Pero sobre todo porque puedo volver a conectarme contigo. La idea de formar una conexión aún más profunda contigo que la que tuvimos cuando me fui, me emociona ".

Konohamaru no estaba seguro de por qué, ya que se sentía en la superficie, ella no había dicho nada demasiado coqueta. Pero, sospechaba que sus perversos sentimientos de culpa ahora intentaban hacerle ver que no existían signos de peligro, por lo que estaba reaccionando a una connotación menos inocente de sus palabras. Lo que le mostró que, aunque también estaba emocionado ante la perspectiva de redescubrir a la joven mujer llamada Kaede Yoshino, también sospechaba que hacerlo probaría el vínculo que existía actualmente entre él y Naho. Aún así, no iba a permitir que eso lo detuviera, ya que sentía que sería bastante débil de su parte negar la amistad de Kaede porque no podía controlar sus emociones. Además de lo cual, por lo que sabía, Naho se estaba viendo tentada por un hombre en la corte, y si era así, sentía que tenía una amiga con la que podía hablar. y no era parte de un culto sexual masivo como el que ahora formaba parte de Moegi, solo ayudaría a aumentar sus posibilidades de mantener el foco actual de sus afectos. Pensar en ese sentido causó gran parte de la culpa y el conflicto que la repentina aparición de Kaede había provocado que se calmara. Pero no permaneció así por mucho tiempo, ya que comenzaron a entrar en el pueblo propiamente dicho, y notó que algunas personas los miraban, con su stock subiendo a los ojos de los hombres que obviamente sintieron celos por la belleza que colgaba de su rostro. brazo. Como resultado, no pudo evitar su disfrute del momento, o que no era algo que sucediera en su imaginación. Pensar en ese sentido causó gran parte de la culpa y el conflicto que la repentina aparición de Kaede había provocado que se calmara. Pero no permaneció así por mucho tiempo, ya que comenzaron a entrar en el pueblo propiamente dicho, y notó que algunas personas los miraban, con su stock subiendo a los ojos de los hombres que obviamente sintieron celos por la belleza que colgaba de su rostro. brazo. Como resultado, no pudo evitar su disfrute del momento, o que no era algo que sucediera en su imaginación. Pensar en ese sentido causó gran parte de la culpa y el conflicto que la repentina aparición de Kaede había provocado que se calmara. Pero no permaneció así por mucho tiempo, ya que comenzaron a entrar en el pueblo propiamente dicho, y notó que algunas personas los miraban, con su stock subiendo a los ojos de los hombres que obviamente sintieron celos por la belleza que colgaba de su rostro. brazo. Como resultado, no pudo evitar su disfrute del momento, o que no era algo que sucediera en su imaginación.

"Oh, Dioses", gimió Moegi mientras el dios del sexo figurativo al que estaba obligada, continuaba tocando su arranque, al igual que lo estaba haciendo por su actual compañero de equipo Yakumo. Ambos kunoichi estaban sentados en un autocar en una de las áreas comunes dentro del Hidden Oasis Inn, con los talones apoyados en el borde del cojín mientras Naruto se arrodillaba entre ellos en el piso y acariciaba sus goteos. Para Moegi, toda la escena todavía era un poco surrealista, particularmente porque Tenten también estaba presente, pero su enfoque estaba en la espada que Sasuke había empuñado durante la pelea de Naruto con él, lo que hizo que la kunoichi de cabello naranja se sintiera aún más contenta con su situación actual desde significaba que el placer que las mujeres de la Familia disfrutaban era tan abundante, que para Tenten lo que estaba sucediendo en el sofá era solo otro día.

Moegi desvió su mirada de Tenten al hombre rubio, cuyos dedos todavía estaban agitando su honeypot mientras él movía su rostro entre sus muslos abiertos. Ella dejó escapar un fuerte gemido cuando la boca de su amante rubia se cerró sobre su clítoris, que él chupó por un momento antes de sacudirlo con la lengua. "Oh ... mierda", gimió mientras luchaba contra el clímax ya que quería disfrutar el momento actual mucho más tiempo, además había una pequeña apuesta entre ella y Yakumo sobre quién podría durar más tiempo. Una apuesta que Moegi sintió que estaba a punto de perder, pero afortunadamente para ella, Naruto estaba al tanto de la competencia, por lo que se aseguró de darle a cada uno de sus coños la misma cantidad de tiempo debajo de las pestañas. Habiendo estado contando los segundos, ella acababa de llegar a cero cuando Naruto volvió a cambiar a Yakumo, cuyo cuerpo se tensó cuando un gemido escapó de ella, mientras sus dedos comenzaron a curvarse. Aún así, aunque ya no era el foco principal de su amante compartido, Moegi no estaba fuera de peligro de perder su apuesta ya que los dedos enterrados en su arranque le impedían relajarse demasiado. Su cuenta regresiva mental nuevamente estaba llegando a cero, por lo que Moegi se enfocó en la cara de la heredera del clan Kurama y por la forma en que se mordía el labio inferior y luchaba por mantener los muslos abiertos, sabía que estaba cerca. Moegi sabía que probablemente no sobreviviría a otra ronda, por lo que hizo todo lo posible para que su oponente se rindiera como un Yamanaka, y se sorprendió cuando pareció que funcionaba cuando la cabeza de Yakumo se echó hacia atrás y gimió agradablemente: "¡¡Cumming !!! " aunque ya no era el foco principal de su amante compartido, Moegi no estaba fuera de peligro de perder su apuesta ya que los dedos enterrados en su arranque le impedían relajarse demasiado. Su cuenta regresiva mental nuevamente estaba llegando a cero, por lo que Moegi se enfocó en la cara de la heredera del clan Kurama y por la forma en que se mordía el labio inferior y luchaba por mantener los muslos abiertos, sabía que estaba cerca. Moegi sabía que probablemente no sobreviviría a otra ronda, por lo que hizo todo lo posible para que su oponente se rindiera como un Yamanaka, y se sorprendió cuando pareció que funcionaba cuando la cabeza de Yakumo se echó hacia atrás y gimió agradablemente: "¡¡Cumming !!! " aunque ya no era el foco principal de su amante compartido, Moegi no estaba fuera de peligro de perder su apuesta ya que los dedos enterrados en su arranque le impedían relajarse demasiado. Su cuenta regresiva mental nuevamente estaba llegando a cero, por lo que Moegi se enfocó en la cara de la heredera del clan Kurama y por la forma en que se mordía el labio inferior y luchaba por mantener los muslos abiertos, sabía que estaba cerca. Moegi sabía que probablemente no sobreviviría a otra ronda, por lo que hizo todo lo posible para que su oponente se rindiera como un Yamanaka, y se sorprendió cuando pareció que funcionaba cuando la cabeza de Yakumo se echó hacia atrás y gimió agradablemente: "¡¡Cumming !!! " entonces Moegi se enfocó en la cara de la heredera del clan Kurama y por la forma en que se mordía el labio inferior y luchaba por mantener los muslos abiertos, sabía que estaba cerca. Moegi sabía que probablemente no sobreviviría a otra ronda, por lo que hizo todo lo posible para que su oponente se rindiera como un Yamanaka, y se sorprendió cuando pareció que funcionaba cuando la cabeza de Yakumo se echó hacia atrás y gimió agradablemente: "¡¡Cumming !!! " entonces Moegi se enfocó en la cara de la heredera del clan Kurama y por la forma en que se mordía el labio inferior y luchaba por mantener los muslos abiertos, sabía que estaba cerca. Moegi sabía que probablemente no sobreviviría a otra ronda, por lo que hizo todo lo posible para que su oponente se rindiera como un Yamanaka, y se sorprendió cuando pareció que funcionaba cuando la cabeza de Yakumo se echó hacia atrás y gimió agradablemente: "¡¡Cumming !!! "

Yakumo empujó su montículo firmemente contra la cara de su amante mientras cabalgaba por la ola de su clímax, antes de caer deshilachada en el sofá para disfrutar de las consecuencias de su derrota. Por un momento, Moegi casi deseó que ella fuera la que había perdido debido a la satisfacción que se mostraba en la cara de Yakumo. Sin embargo, la sensación no duró mucho ya que después de disfrutar la ofrenda líquida de Yakumo, pronto fue su turno cuando se convirtió en el único foco de la lengua y las manos divinas de Naruto. Quitando los dedos que habían estado agitando su interior, Naruto los reemplazó con su lengua mientras movía ambas manos hacia arriba para jugar con sus tetas. Moegi gritó cuando las manos de Naruto comenzaron a burlarse de sus protuberancias endurecidas, con su premio seguro y queriendo hacerlo aún más rígido, ella agarró la mano que él había usado para mantener el coño de Yakumo ocupado mientras su lengua había estado enfocada en ella. y se lo acercó a la cara. Naruto levantó la vista con entusiasmo desde su montículo mientras se lamía los labios y luego comenzó a chupar los dedos para limpiar los jugos de sus compañeros kunoichi. Ella sonrió internamente ya que prácticamente podía sentir el deseo y la lujuria saliendo de Uzumaki. Pero tan concentrada estaba ella en aumentar su lujuria, que se quedó sorprendida cuando él desapareció de su visión debido a que su mundo de repente se puso blanco una vez que Naruto sacó la lengua de su arranque y luego le dio una mamada al clítoris.

Cuando su visión volvió a la normalidad, fue recibida por la sonrisa complacida del hombre que ahora estaba atada a cuyo rostro había cubierto en su liberación. Naruto se puso de pie, y Moegi sintió una sensación de diversión debido a cómo su amante ató la túnica ligera que llevaba para que dejara al descubierto su pecho. Pero rápidamente se convirtió en lujuria una vez que estuvo completamente erecto, y ella vio que su pecho no era lo único expuesto y sobresaliendo con orgullo. Luego se sentó entre ella y Yakumo, quien rápidamente cubrió su polla con la boca y lo hizo gemir.

Aunque, Moegi había ganado el derecho de montarlo primero, no le importaba que Yakumo lo engulliera rápidamente ya que su coño todavía estaba agradablemente hormigueando. Pero también porque tenía otra necesidad que quería satisfacer primero, así que le pregunté: "Jefe, ¿le importa si le pregunto algo?"

"Hmm, qué tienes en mente", respondió Naruto naturalmente distraído.

Moegi sintió un destello de molestia hacia el heredero de Kurama cuando la mujer detuvo su succión para interrumpirla y le preguntó: "¿Lo que quiero saber es cómo Tenten puede ser tomada con esa espada?" Especialmente, cuando hay un legendario asesino de kunoichi que necesita servicio ".

El destello de molestia se convirtió en diversión cuando Naruto puso su mano en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Yakumo y sin palabras dirigió su boca hacia la tarea. Aún así, Tenten, que llevaba una túnica similar a la de Naruto, se levantó y respondió: "Quizás porque ustedes dos ya habían acordado los términos de su concurso antes de invitarme". Moegi se preguntó si tal vez habían ofendido a la chica de cabello Moño al excluirla, lo que podría ser problemático para ella, ya que ella también tenía un favor para pedirle a la kunoichi mayor. Pero resultó que este no era el caso, ya que sacó un pergamino del bolsillo de su túnica, que al activar uno de los sellos, reveló un gran consolador naranja conectado a un arnés cuando dijo: "Además, con Naruto en el lista de reserva lesionada y no poder producir clones,

Tenten lamió y chupó el gran falo de goma antes de deslizar el arnés sobre sus piernas bien formadas, y después de colocarlo en su lugar, se desnudó y luego comenzó a apretar la polla para extender su saliva sobre ella mientras decía: "Espero que estés lista, Yakumo. puede ser una imitación del verdadero asesino de kunoichi, pero demostraré que incluso puede ser tan devastador ".

"Hablando de imitaciones", dijo Naruto entre gemidos debido a que Yakumo estaba en el proceso de chupar una de sus bolas. "Llamaste a esa espada un Cortador de hierba. Pero pensé que Orochimaru lo manejaba, y el que Nel y yo tomamos de Sasuke se ve completamente diferente del que tenía ".

Tenten siempre dispuesta a hablar sobre armas, se arrodilló detrás del heredero de Kurama mientras respondía: "Eso es porque la cuchilla Grasscutter no es una espada en particular, sino una serie de ellas". El único chunin presente luego lamió desde la palma de su mano, hasta la punta de su dedo medio antes de alcanzar detrás de Yakumo. Tenten se burló del coño de la mujer arrodillada y lo encontró empapado, luego agarró su polla de goma para apuntarlo y se sumergió en Yakumo, haciendo que la mujer levantara la cabeza y gimiera, antes de volver a babear sobre la perilla de su amante compartido una vez más. Centrándose, en dicho hombre mientras bombeaba sus caderas en la parte trasera de Yakumo, continuó: "En este caso, se refiere al pueblo en el que fue forjado. Estaba ... mmm ... estaba ubicado dentro de Grass Country, y tenía una familia de herreros que fueron reconocidos por las armas que fabricaron. T ... Dicen que el fundador de la familia sacrificó a su esposa en su fragua para crear la primera espada legendaria para derrotar a algún monstruo o demonio. La espada era poderosa, pero aparentemente el monstruo no podía ser derrotado por medios físicos, por lo que terminaron sellándolo. Sin embargo, como resultado del sacrificio utilizado, todas las espadas producidas por la forja resultaron ser obras increíbles que contenían habilidades únicas, aunque se dijo que cada trabajo posterior era más débil que el anterior. El Cortador de hierba de Orochimaru debido a su apariencia probablemente sería un trabajo anterior, tal vez incluso el primero, ya que el nombre de la aldea fue cambiado a Cortador de hierba después de su forja. El que le quitaste al bastardo fue probablemente uno de los últimos. Como resultado del sacrificio utilizado, todas las espadas producidas por la fragua resultaron ser obras increíbles que contenían habilidades únicas, aunque se dijo que cada trabajo posterior era más débil que el anterior. El Cortador de hierba de Orochimaru debido a su apariencia probablemente sería un trabajo anterior, tal vez incluso el primero, ya que el nombre de la aldea fue cambiado a Cortador de hierba después de su forja. El que le quitaste al bastardo fue probablemente uno de los últimos. Como resultado del sacrificio utilizado, todas las espadas producidas por la fragua resultaron ser obras increíbles que contenían habilidades únicas, aunque se dijo que cada trabajo posterior era más débil que el anterior. El Cortador de hierba de Orochimaru debido a su apariencia probablemente sería un trabajo anterior, tal vez incluso el primero, ya que el nombre de la aldea fue cambiado a Cortador de hierba después de su forja. El que le quitaste al bastardo fue probablemente uno de los últimos.

Tenten notó que la cara de Naruto se arrugaba con desagrado, lo que, aunque sentía que podía atribuirse a la mención de dos de los peores traidores de Konoha, en realidad creía que la historia de la falsificación del arma reflejaba la de él y su madre, hasta cierto punto. Por un momento, se arrepintió de proporcionar la explicación durante un momento tan íntimo, pero desapareció para ser reemplazado con satisfacción tan pronto como él se centró en Moegi y le preguntó: "¿Qué planeas hacer con la espada, Jefe?"

"No lo sé", respondió Naruto, "ya que Nel lo trajo de vuelta, pensé que lo conservaría una vez que volviera a su forma adulta. Pero, dado que parece que está atrapada en su hijo otra vez, ¿querrías mantenerlo Tenten?

"N ... no", dijo Tenten mientras cambiaba su enfoque de complacer a Yakumo a su amante, "Considerando a quién pertenecía ... No creo que sea prudente atraer su ira. Al menos no todavía. Además, todavía tengo las Melk Blades que me compraste.

Naruto asintió de acuerdo con su punto general, por lo que dijo: "Supongo que me aferraré a eso entonces. Al menos hasta que Nel decida que lo quiere.

Tenten sonrió ante lo que dijo su amante, ya que mostraba lo desinteresado que podía ser. Sin embargo, ella se preguntó si ese sería el caso si le dijera cuánto valdría la espada. Lo cual, aunque sabía que su amante podía ser codicioso cuando se trataba de dinero, lo atribuía al hecho de que había vivido solo la mayor parte de su vida y, por lo tanto, sabía lo difícil que podía ser cuidarse sin él. . Una lección que también aprendió cuando la obligaron a salir de su casa para perseguir sus sueños. Sintiendo que algunos de sus recuerdos tristes volvían, los apartó para enfocarse en el momento, y extendió la mano para agarrar a Yakumo por el cuello y apartó la kunoichi del pene de Naruto que no había dejado de complacer durante su conversación. diga: "Pero basta de eso.

Naruto sonrió mientras respondía: "Solo quería dejarte tener una ventaja inicial, ya que una pésima imitación de plástico no es rival para la realidad".

Moegi soltó una risita cuando Naruto la jaló hacia su regazo, lo que se convirtió en un gemido cuando ella se sentó sobre su barra de acero. Agarrando sus caderas, la rebotó en su regazo, haciéndola llorar hacia el techo mientras su polla se estrellaba contra su matriz una y otra vez. Moegi se sorprendió al descubrir que, en unos instantes, sintió que estaba a punto de correrse. Lo que aparentemente mientras Naruto estaba ansioso por demostrar su valía al arma usando kunoichi, no estaba dispuesto a acortar su tiempo con él para lograrlo mientras la detenía. Moegi entendió la indirecta, y con él enterrado profundamente dentro de ella, comenzó a apretar las caderas contra él. Sin embargo, al comenzar a calmarse, todavía estaba perdida en el placer que sentía, por lo que se sorprendió cuando él preguntó: "¿Qué querías preguntarme?"

"¿Huh?" Moegi respondió ya que en ese momento sentía que lo único que importaba era la polla que actualmente estaba dentro de ella. Pero, después de un momento de buscar a través de su mente llena de placer, se inclinó hacia adelante para susurrarle al oído: "Yo ... yo quería k ... saber si me entrenarías durante el período de mmmmonth antes de la ronda final del examen ... más ss -específicamente en cómo crear un Rasengan ".

Inclinándose en su oído para mordisquearlo, Naruto preguntó: "¿Por qué?"

"¡Mierda!" Moegi gritó mientras se recostaba para colocar sus manos sobre las rodillas de su amante mientras comenzaba a levantarse y bajar sobre su polla. Aunque trató de responder, sus palabras le fallaron debido a que Naruto la siguió para chupar una de sus tetas. Una vez que se acostumbró un poco, respondió: "Yo ... me han dicho que tengo un excelente control de chakra". De repente se mordió el labio cuando Naruto cambió su enfoque a su otra teta antes de continuar, "Pero ... aunque Ebisu-sensei recomendó que me uniera al programa mmmedic. Prefiero encontrar mi propio camino mmmy, y sentir que aprender jutsu sería instrummmmental, ya que es el pináculo de ... dioses. Me encanta lo bien que te sientes dentro de mí ... control de forma y mmmmanipulación. También quería pedirle a Tenten que me ayudara a entrenar a mmmeee en la creación de ... s-sseals ".

Naruto sonrió alrededor del pezón que estaba bromeando, ya que podía sentir el coño de Moegi contrayéndose alrededor de su polla haciéndole saber lo cerca que estaba. Aunque, encontró la solicitud extraña, tuvo la sensación de que Moegi tenía algo bastante específico en mente, y se preguntó qué lograrían los sellos de aprendizaje y el Rasengan juntos. Pero, después de un momento, se dio cuenta de que su razonamiento mostraba que no era realmente el Rasengan lo que le interesaba, sino lo que podía lograr dominarlo en términos de controlar y dar forma a su chakra. Lo que, junto con varios sellos, le hizo creer que Moegi estaba buscando ser quizás el primero de una nueva clase de shinobi, es decir, una clase de apoyo. Lo que no necesariamente significaba que ella estaba buscando sentarse en el backrow, tanto como ser adaptable sin importar el equipo al que fue asignada con los sellos que le permiten llevar elementos adicionales relevantes para sus compañeros de equipo, como armas adicionales para un luchador como Tenten, suministros médicos para alguien como Sakura. Si bien ella fuera capaz de dominar el Rasengan, probablemente sería un gran paso para finalmente dominar el jutsu colaborativo.

Naruto estaba a punto de aceptar, pero fue golpeado cuando Tenten dijo: "Bueno, si quieres mi ayuda, entonces vas a esperar a correrte hasta después de Yakumo otra vez". Mirando hacia arriba, se rió entre dientes al ver que Tenten ahora estaba sentada contra el lado opuesto del sofá acariciando uno de los senos de Yakumo, mientras la Cabeza del Clan Kurama estaba arrodillada entre sus piernas abiertas mientras se golpeaba con el juguete.

Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la parte inferior de la espalda de Meogi, Naruto se puso de pie y dijo: "Parece que te estás quedando atrás si tienes que recurrir a una medida tan desesperada". Luego se giró para mirar el sofá en el que colocó a Moegi, y luego empujó la parte posterior de sus rodillas hasta que descansaron sobre sus hombros. Cuando Moegi se hizo cargo de mantenerlos en su lugar, Naruto agarró el respaldo del sofá y comenzó a golpearse contra ella, Moegi gritó en voz alta mientras su amante se empujaba implacablemente contra ella una y otra vez. La presión para llegar al clímax comenzó a crecer rápidamente a pesar de sus esfuerzos por evitarlo tanto para asegurar el entrenamiento de Tenten, pero para que pudiera hacer que el placer recorriera sus nervios por mucho más tiempo. Pero, con su polla golpeando su matriz una y otra vez, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que ella gritó: "¡Oh, mierda! Cumming !!!

Su clímax pareció intensificarse cuando fue recompensada con el semen de Naruto que llenó su matriz hasta el punto de desbordarse, causando que algunos se escaparan rápidamente sobre los cojines del sofá cuando él se retiró de ella. Soltando sus piernas, que cayeron débilmente al suelo mientras suspiraba contenta mientras decía: "Lo siento, él fue demasiado para mí".

Naruto se rió entre dientes mientras se acercaba al otro extremo del sofá donde Yakumo todavía se encontraba con los empujes del usuario del arma. Mirando hacia Moegi, acercó su polla cubierta de esperma a la cara de Tenten y dijo: "No me preocuparía por eso". Tenten seguirá aceptando entrenarte. ¿Derecho?"

Tenten miró hambrientamente el todavía duro y cremoso cile que colgaba a unos centímetros de su rostro, y pudo escuchar en la voz burlona de su amante que solo había una respuesta que le daría lo que deseaba, así que rápidamente respondió: "Por supuesto que lo haré". En ese momento abrió la boca y recibió su recompensa. Ella gimió mientras disfrutaba del sabor combinado de su amante, y la mujer a quien ella también le estaría enseñando las artes del sellado. Debido a que su semilla causó que una sacudida de placer pasara por los nervios de su lengua hasta su coño que estaba siendo estimulado por la fuerza del empuje de Yakumo, se encontró a sí misma impulsada hacia una dicha orgásmica. Ella chupó hambrientamente la polla con los labios envueltos mientras gemía de placer mientras empapaba el arnés en su liberación.

Yakumo miró hacia atrás cuando sintió que el agarre de Tenten sobre sus caderas se aflojaba y sonrió cuando la vio amamantando la polla como si fuera un bebé con un biberón. Miró hacia Moegi para ver que todavía estaba en su propio estado de felicidad, así que gateó hacia adelante hasta que el juguete salió de ella y dijo: "Parece que soy el último en pie".

"Parece así", dijo Naruto divertido mientras Yakumo se levantaba y estiraba los brazos sobre sus cabezas. "Aunque, técnicamente, sería más exacto decir que fuiste el primero en recuperarte".

"Detalles, detalles", respondió Yakumo haciendo coincidir su tono divertido, "El punto es que ahora estoy de pie, y ya que parece que le darás a Moegi un entrenamiento especial si llegamos a la ronda final". Creo que sería justo que me dieras un entrenamiento especial propio.

"Oh", dijo Naruto preguntándose si ella estaba hablando en serio. "¿Qué tenías en mente?"

Yakumo se movió hacia el final del sofá para pararse a su lado. Luego se agachó para colocar sus manos sobre el brazo, miró hacia atrás por encima de su hombro derecho hacia él mientras extendía la mano hacia atrás para sacar su trasero a un lado y exponía su capullo de rosa mientras respondía: "Creo es hora de que empiece a entrenar este agujero en cómo ser una envoltura de carne adecuada para tu Kunoichi Slayer.

Naruto sacó su polla de la boca de Tenten, ya que ella había seguido succionándolo a pesar de haber recogido toda la semilla que la cubría. Debido a que todavía estaba tambaleándose por su clímax, no pudo hacer mucho más que soltar un suave maullido de decepción, mientras que Yakumo dejó escapar un gemido de placer debido a que los dedos de Naruto penetraron en ella una vez más. Ella jadeó de deseo, mientras él bromeaba expertamente con su cuerpo para que pronto se pusiera de puntillas a medida que se ponía cada vez más tensa por las sensaciones agradables que se acumulaban en su interior. Lo cual desapareció repentinamente cuando quitó los dedos, y fue reemplazado por un hormigueo desconocido cuando presionó su dedo medio que estaba cubierto por la humedad de su coño contra su ano. Debido al lubricante con el que lo había cubierto, él se deslizó fácilmente dentro causando que ella se tensara debido a la sensación desconocida.

Reprendiendo su tensión, él dijo: "Necesitas relajarte si vas a tomar mi polla".

"Lo intentaré", Yakumo jadeó en respuesta, "Simplemente se siente extraño".

"La mayoría de las experiencias nuevas sí", respondió Naruto mientras agregaba otro dedo, "No te preocupes, para cuando los Exámenes Chunin, ya seas un viejo profesional".

Al descubrir que los extraños sentimientos se estaban transformando en una sensación de placer diferente, aunque familiar en general, Yakumo gimió más guturalmente y respondió: "Espero que tengas razón".

"Confía en mí", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras la cabeza de Yakumo bajaba, mostrándole que se estaba volviendo más relajada, al igual que el estiramiento de su gilipollas cuando separó su dedo índice y medio. Retirándolos, presionó su polla contra la entrada de su pasaje trasero, y lentamente empujó hacia adelante. Cuando la cabeza de su miembro se deslizó, Yakumo gimió, pero volvió a ponerse de puntillas cuando comenzó a tensarse. Naruto se detuvo y movió sus manos hacia sus tetas colgantes y comenzó a burlarse de ellas mientras ella se acostumbraba a la sensación, por lo que comenzó a relajarse e incluso comenzó a empujar contra él. Naruto la dejó establecer el ritmo mientras ella se deslizaba lentamente hacia adelante y hacia atrás, haciendo que un poco más de su polla desapareciera dentro de ella cada vez que se movía hacia él. Ella gimió ruidosamente cuando las mejillas de su trasero finalmente se detuvieron contra él. En ese momento, Naruto le dio unos segundos para adaptarse antes de deslizar sus manos hacia sus caderas. Tomándolos, comenzó a sacar su polla de ella, haciéndola intentar seguirla, pero se encontró firmemente sujeta en su lugar. Ella gimió cuando la sensación que había disfrutado comenzó a desaparecer centímetro a centímetro, pero luego gritó cuando Naruto se estrelló contra ella de nuevo.

Yakumo no estaba muy segura de cómo describir lo que estaba sintiendo, y finalmente decidió que era como el sexo, solo se activaba un nuevo conjunto de nervios para decirle lo bien que se sentía. Estaba algo sorprendida por lo bien que se sentía, pero supuso que no debería serlo al considerar quién era su compañero, y cuánta práctica tenía. Sin embargo, casi se derrumbó, cuando sus piernas se debilitaron cuando Naruto comenzó a frotar su coño, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se sintiera como si estuviera siendo estimulado.

"Más", gimió, aunque a Naruto le resultaba difícil cumplir debido a su necesidad de mantenerla erguida.

Naruto buscó un lugar para moverla, pero como la habitación solo tenía un gran sofá frente a un televisor, que estaba ocupado actualmente por Tenten y Moegi, y la mesa de café que habían empujado hacia la televisión y sobre la cual descansaba la espada Tenten había estado admirando antes, encontró que sus opciones eran bastante limitadas. Sin embargo, sonrió al encontrar el lugar perfecto, agarrando las muñecas de Yakumo, las guió hacia arriba para agarrar la parte posterior de su cuello y luego se agachó para agarrarla por el interior de sus muslos. Yakumo gimió cuando se retorció sobre la polla de Naruto mientras la llevaba al frente del sofá, y luego la colocó en el regazo de Tenten haciendo que el falo naranja desapareciera en su arrebato. Se estremeció de éxtasis cuando ambos agujeros se llenaron, mientras Tenten dejó escapar un suave gemido por el arnés de la correa que se frotaba contra ella.

Tenten sonrió como si hubiera escuchado los gemidos que aún se producían, había dejado que su mente se desviara para disfrutar de su propia felicidad post-orgásmica. Ahora, encontrándose nuevamente como una participante activa, se inclinó hacia delante para chupar uno de los pezones de Yakumo mientras disfrutaba de cómo se burlaban de su coño mientras el arnés conectado al consolador ahora enterrado dentro de la cabeza del Clan Kurama se frotaba contra ella por los golpes de Naruto en el culo de dicho kunoichi. Eventualmente, ella comenzó a mover sus caderas ligeramente para aumentar el placer que sentía, mientras trataba de igualar los empujes de Naruto. Tenía la ventaja adicional de que Yakumo gritaba, antes de sacar su nudo de entre los labios de Tenten, que reemplazó con el suyo mientras su lengua se deslizaba rápidamente en la boca del chunin.

Naruto disfrutó la vista cuando Tenten se arrojó al beso y comenzó a responder tan apasionadamente como Yakumo. Su atención se desvió del par cuando notó que un pie descansaba en el respaldo del sofá sobre la cabeza de Tenten. Él sonrió mientras seguía la pierna hacia abajo a quien estaba unida para encontrar que Moegi también se había recuperado y ahora estaba agitando el semen que había depositado dentro de ella. Él se acercó para hacerse cargo de ella, permitiéndole gemir cuando ella comenzó a acariciar sus senos. Naruto se regodeó al ver a la joven que se retorcía de placer con sus dedos, pero se apartó cuando Yakumo terminó su beso con Tenten para descansar su cabeza sobre su hombro. Se dio cuenta de que estaba tan cerca tanto de la mirada salvaje en sus ojos, como de la forma en que su trasero comenzaba a apretarlo. Casi se hizo insoportablemente apretado cuando Tenten se adelantó para capturar el otro tit de Yakumo con su boca, sintiendo que su propia necesidad de liberación llegaba a su ápice, luchó contra su trasero apretado para enterrar todo su cuerpo dentro de ella para entregar su semen profundamente en ella intestinos. Yakumo gritó de placer, seguido por Tenten cuando el juguete dentro del Kurama se detuvo bruscamente, mientras Naruto apagaba a Moegi dándole al clítoris un rápido roce con el pulgar.

Fue el turno de Naruto de sentirse débil cuando el culo de Yakumo pareció agotarlo de su fuerza mientras cuerda tras cuerda de su semen se vertía en ella. Como resultado, descansó sus brazos en el respaldo del sofá mientras Yakumo y Tenten jadeaban debajo de él. Después de unos momentos, se sintió seguro de que sería capaz de pararse lo suficiente como para sentarse al final del sofá, así que se extrajo. Se tomó un momento para ver cómo su semen comenzó a gotear de la parte trasera maltratada de Yakumo, y luego se sentó al lado de la cabeza de Moegi para continuar recuperando el aliento.

Moegi lo hizo reír cuando dijo: "No estabas bromeando cuando me dijiste que este nuevo entrenamiento sería riguroso".

"No es el entrenamiento", dijo Tenten, "es la limpieza después. No los conozco, pero solo quiero acostarme aquí y echar una siesta.

Yakumo asintió y dejó escapar un suave gemido por el movimiento debido a que ella todavía montaba el juguete unido a Tenten cuando dijo: "Supongo que es bueno que nos hayamos duchado juntos antes. De lo contrario, estoy seguro de que escucharemos algunas quejas sobre tomar otra tan pronto ".

Naruto sonrió cuando dijo: "Bueno, todavía podríamos escucharlos ya que no estábamos enfocados exactamente en la limpieza. Entonces, ¿qué tal si continúan ustedes tres, mientras yo me encargo de poner nuestro campo de entrenamiento nuevamente en orden?

"Trato", dijeron las tres mujeres casi a la vez, mientras de repente encontraban la fuerza para desenredarse para escasear y perderse la limpieza.

Naruto sonrió, aunque se convirtió en un suspiro cuando notó que el desorden ya no estaba contenido en la sala de entretenimiento que habían estado usando debido a un par de senderos de semen que seguían a dos de sus amantes. Sacudiendo la cabeza divertido, se mudó a un gabinete cercano para recoger los artículos de limpieza que necesitaría mientras reflexionaba sobre lo increíble que era su vida, a pesar de los muchos obstáculos que él y su familia aún enfrentaban.

"¡Vamos, maldita sea!" Sin embargo, a pesar de sus duras palabras, la gran maceta de tierra frente a la cual Tsunade estaba parada en una postura similar que había visto asumir a su abuelo cuando usaba sus técnicas seguía siendo frustrantemente estéril. Tsunade sintió que su ira comenzaba a aumentar, ya que estaba tentada a patear la olla con cada onza de su fuerza. Pero, como la habitación que ocupaba actualmente estaba ubicada en la planta baja del nuevo Edificio de Administración de Konoha, y fue reservada para que Konoha-nin practicara algunas de las artes menos destructivas. Pensó que probablemente estaría bastante mal visto si seguía con el impulso.

Suspiró decepcionada, y se alegró de que la gran sala estuviera vacía, ya que pensó que no llenaría a su shinobi con mucha confianza en ella si la veían parada sobre una olla esforzándose durante una hora, solo para que nada sucediera. Ella suspiró, mientras se preparaba para arrastrarlo a una esquina para poder regresar a su oficina, pero sintió que su columna se tensaba cuando una voz de repente dijo: "Dios mío ... sigues siendo un estudiante bastante tenaz. Probablemente me hubiera rendido hace más de cuarenta minutos.

A pesar de que era evidente que el dueño de la voz probablemente la había observado durante casi todo el tiempo que había estado intentando usar el estilo de madera de su abuelo. Una parte de Tsunade quería tratar de esconder la olla, llamando a cuando era apenas una niña, donde se iría sola para poder practicar varias cosas que aprendió para emitir el aire que venían fácilmente. a ella. No estaba del todo segura de por qué, pero asumió la razón por la que también era por qué, en lugar de envejecer con gracia, había ocultado su apariencia detrás de un henge. Lo cual era que deseaba presentar la imagen de que era perfecta. Por supuesto, ella aceptó que era defectuosa, como la mayoría de la gente,

Algo que sintió doblemente aplicado a la mujer que había hablado, particularmente porque era su abuela. Sin embargo, ignoró el intento impulsivo y bloqueó la olla de su vista como un niño que había sido atrapado con su mano en el tarro de galletas, particularmente porque la había visto en algunos estados bastante vergonzosos considerando que compartían el mismo amante. Aun así, sintió algo de calor en su voz cuando dijo: "Podrías haber dicho algo antes".

"De hecho", respondió Mito con un toque de diversión. Pero, al ver que su nieta no estaba de humor jovial, explicó: "Mantuve en silencio mi llegada, ya que ambos sabemos lo ansioso que te pones cuando la gente te observa mientras intentas resolver un problema".

"No me pongo ansioso", dijo Tsunade con un resoplido, mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho.

Mito se rió suavemente mientras respondía: "Vamos, niña. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó en tu primer día en la academia? Tsunade frunció el ceño porque tenía una idea de lo que su abuela estaba a punto de decir, y se alegró de que solo fueran ellos dos, ya que se demostró que estaba en lo cierto cuando la pelirroja continuó: "Probablemente porque todavía era un concepto nuevo todos los niños aprenden el mismo plan de estudios, su maestra quería ver lo que todos sabían, y a pesar de que solo uno de los niños sabía hacer un henge. Tomaste tu incapacidad para realizarlo tan personalmente, te encerraste en tu habitación y lo practicaste hasta la mañana y decidiste mostrarle a tu instructor al día siguiente ".

Tsunade no pudo evitar defender sus acciones cuando dijo un poco infantil: "Eso es porque no era correcto que la Nieta del Primer Hokage no pudiera hacer una técnica tan simple".

Mito suspiró y dijo: "Tú eras el único que pensaba de esa manera".

Aunque ella reconoció que su abuela probablemente tenía razón, se notó un poco de molestia en su tono cuando preguntó: "¿Hay alguna razón en particular por la que me buscaste o simplemente te detuviste a molestarme?"

Su abuela le dirigió una sonrisa brillante cuando ella respondió: "¿No pueden ser las dos cosas?"

A pesar de todos los límites que los dos habían cruzado juntos, Tsunade todavía tenía problemas para reconciliarse con la idea de que la mujer juguetona que tenía delante era la misma abuela noble y apropiada con la que había crecido. Pero suponía que, aunque Tsunade había tratado de presentarse a la imagen del heredero perfecto del nombre Senju en su juventud, su abuela también se había visto obligada a ocultar algo de su verdadero yo al público para darles la noble mujer que imaginaron que su Hokage se casaría.

Por el momento, Tsunade no estaba segura de cuál preferiría, algo que creía que su abuela había captado cuando se puso algo seria cuando dijo: "Supongo que lo que me hizo buscarte hoy fue la falta de rumores sobre un nuevo usuario de Wood Style llegó a mis oídos después de la batalla ". Tsunade parecía avergonzada por lo que percibía como su fracaso, pero su abuela rápidamente dijo: "Al principio supuse que quizás tu experimento había fallado. Pero, viendo lo duro que estabas practicando, tengo que asumir que el problema está en otra parte ".

Tsunade asintió, antes de explicar: "De hecho, parece que las células inactivas a las que apuntaron mis inyecciones se han activado". Se dio la vuelta para mirar la maceta que le rodeaba la cintura y dijo con desilusión: "Pero, hasta ahora, ni siquiera he hecho crecer hierba en esta maceta. He intentado investigar los archivos de Senju, pero si el abuelo dejó algún pergamino, no he podido encontrarlo ".

Mito asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "Sí, no creo que Hashirama deje algo así. No vio mucho sentido en ello.

"¿Por qué no?" Tsunade preguntó sintiendo una gran cantidad de confusión sobre el asunto, "Pensé que parte de la razón por la que le diste tantos hijos tenía la esperanza de transmitirlo".

Mito sonrió burlonamente mientras decía: "Es por eso que el clan Senju quería que él produjera la mayor cantidad de niños posible. Lo hice porque lo amaba, y bueno, realmente me gustó tener sexo, ya que indudablemente ya has aprendido sobre mí ". Tsunade reflejó la sonrisa de su abuela, pero se desvaneció después de un momento cuando dijo con tristeza: "Tantas vidas trajimos a este mundo y, sin embargo, aquí estás como la única rama de nuestra unión que aún vive". Una breve máscara de dolor brilló en el hermoso rostro de su abuela, lo que le reveló que incluso el dolor que sentía al recordar a sus seres queridos perdidos debe haber palidecido en comparación con el de su abuela, que había sobrevivido a casi todos sus hijos e incluso nietos. . Sin embargo, rápidamente se compuso para decir: "Pero, dado que ninguno de nuestros hijos mostró signos de haber heredado su estilo de madera,

Tsunade fácilmente recogió la gran olla de piedra y luego de colocarla en una esquina dijo: "Por supuesto que no lo haría, eso simplemente lo haría demasiado fácil".

Mito sonrió ante la frustración de su nieta, ganándole un ligero ceño fruncido por la mujer rubia mientras preguntaba: "¿No había un shinobi en Konoha al que se le concedió el Lanzamiento de Madera a través de los experimentos de Orochimaru? ¿No podrías simplemente preguntarle?

"Sí", dijo Tsunade con un rápido movimiento de cabeza mientras se marchaba para dirigirse a su oficina. Contenta de que los pasillos estuvieran vacíos debido en parte a la hora temprana que había elegido para su entrenamiento, declaró: "Yamato es el hombre al que te refieres. He considerado llegar a él, pero a pesar de que copia algunas de las técnicas y gestos del abuelo, su lanzamiento de madera no es tan poderoso. Creo que está más en línea con las habilidades que Taji heredó. Además, Danzou dejó algunas notas bastante detalladas sobre sus habilidades en las entrevistas, y nada de lo que he aprendido de esas notas ha demostrado ser útil ".

Mito suspiró, causando que su nieta le lanzara una mirada molesta, lo que provocó que la pelirroja dijera: "Hay cosas que no puedes aprender de los libros que conoces".

"Como qué", preguntó Tsunade sonando un poco desdeñosa cuando abrió la puerta de su oficina.

"Como se siente", dijo Mito, causando que su nieta la mirara confundida.

"¿Huh?" Tsunade respondió sin saber qué otra cosa responder.

Mito sacudió la cabeza algo decepcionada, y dijo: "Tsunade, has aprendido el beneficio de permitir que otros te apoyen cuando estás débil. Pero no son los beneficios de permitir que otras personas lo ayuden a crecer a través de sus experiencias que no siempre se pueden capturar en algún libro ". Al ver que su nieta todavía no estaba segura de lo que estaba diciendo, explicó: "Entre nuestra nueva familia hay varias mujeres que nacieron con Kekkei Genkai. Una de las cuales descubrió sus habilidades por accidente, ya que su madre no quería que las exhibiera ".

"Estás hablando de Haku", dijo Tsunade sonando un tanto a la defensiva mientras agregaba, "La he escuchado hablar de su pasado algunas veces. Me imagino que es un tema doloroso para ella, así que no creo que sea una buena idea ir a dragarlo ".

"Te estás perdiendo el punto", Mito respondió rápidamente, "Esta era una mujer joven que se desanimó activamente de aprender sobre sus habilidades. Sin embargo, ella los ha dominado. ¿Por qué crees que es?"

"No lo sé", dijo Tsunade mostrando ferozmente la creciente frustración que el obstáculo actual que enfrentaba estaba causando demasiado en su interior. "Si lo hiciera, no estaría flotando sobre una maldita olla durante horas y horas".

Mito asintió con la cabeza, mientras respondía con calma: "Cierto, pero no estás poniendo ese intelecto increíble que posees para realmente tratar de entender". Podía ver que algunas de sus palabras habían penetrado a través de la terquedad de su nieta, tan elaborada: "Haku pudo no solo saber que poseía un Kekkei Genkai, sino dominarlo a pesar de vivir en una tierra que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para destruir todos aquellos que poseían tales habilidades. Debe suponer que eso incluiría cualquier pergamino que contuviera conocimiento de sus técnicas. Sin mencionar que tu abuelo fue el primer y último Senju que conocemos que poseía el Lanzamiento de Madera. Lo que significa que no había exactamente una gran cantidad de conocimiento para que él se fuera ".

Tsunade comenzó a ver hacia dónde se dirigía su abuela, y dijo: "Estás diciendo que me estoy adelantando".

"Precisamente", respondió Mito con una cálida sonrisa, "Tu abuelo tenía afinidades con los chakras principalmente con el agua y la tierra. Si no me equivoco, tu propia afinidad primaria era un rayo.

"Sí", dijo Tsunade. "Pero nunca pasé mucho tiempo desarrollándolo. Solo he aprendido algunos trucos al usarlo ".

"De hecho", dijo Mito con orgullo, "Como uno podría imaginar sería el caso cuando está ocupada desarrollando una nueva escuela de curación a través del chakra".

Tsunade sintió que se hinchaba de orgullo ante los elogios de su abuela por sus logros, antes de preguntar: "Lo que estás diciendo es que primero, ¿necesito aprender a usar las afinidades de la Tierra y el Agua que heredé?"

"No tanto usándolos", respondió Mito, "Pero sintiendo un verdadero sentimiento por ellos. He hablado recientemente con varios miembros de nuestra familia que han recibido donaciones de sangre en su nombre. Si escuchas sus cuentos, de repente no comenzaron a crear jutsu en función de sus líneas de sangre, pero descubrieron que tenían una fuerte afinidad por un elemento u otro primero. En algún momento encontraron rápidamente una fuerza en una segunda, lo que eventualmente los llevó a recurrir naturalmente a ambos. Haku se enteró por primera vez de sus fuertes lazos con el agua, y con el tiempo descubrió que tenía afinidad con el aire, ya que incluso podía hacer que flotara. Sin siquiera quererlo también, comenzó a atravesar el camino que inevitablemente conduciría a su dominio de la Liberación de Hielo ".

Tsunade se sintió un poco tonta cuando dijo: "Parece bastante obvio ahora que lo has señalado, que no se trata solo de aplaudir".

Mito sonrió, pero declaró: "Eres un producto del sistema en el que naciste".

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Tsunade preguntó con una ceja levantada indicando su confusión.

"No lo digo como un insulto", respondió Mito rápidamente. "Simplemente quise decir que para la mayoría de los Konoha-nin, hay un sistema que te enseña a formarte y que la estructura es la forma de dominar las técnicas que has aprendido. Esto incluso se puede decir sobre aquellos que provienen de clanes. Sin embargo, en mi opinión, esto también puede llevar al estancamiento de alguna manera, ya que las personas ponen su fe en las formas y técnicas que les han sido transmitidas de generaciones anteriores. Incluso usted, que desarrolló la mayoría de lo que hoy conocemos como ninjutsu médico, rápidamente brindó esa estructura de conocimiento que tanto le costó ganar y le permitió transmitirla. Por lo tanto, ¿es de extrañar que, a su vez, busque la orientación de una generación anterior que poseía dichas habilidades que espera dominar, y que la encuentre escasa, espere tropezar con el conocimiento copiando su forma y sus gestos?

Tsunade sonrió, aunque solo se sintió aliviada en parte, ya que si bien la idea de su abuela de que probablemente no dominaría el Lanzamiento de madera por el que se conocía a su abuelo, solo por copiarlo le dio un nuevo lugar para comenzar. También descubrió que el camino por delante probablemente sería extremadamente largo y tedioso, lo que teniendo en cuenta que ya lo había recorrido una vez, la hizo temer aún más el viaje. Aún así, una rápida imagen mental de su amante apareció ante sus ojos, cuando recordó haber visto una versión más joven de él parado frente a un árbol golpeando su rasengan a medio formar solo para decepcionarse por los resultados, pero luego simplemente pasaría a un sección sin marcar para volver a intentarlo. Ella sonrió al recordarlo. y sintió que su determinación de viajar por un camino tan difícil nuevamente se revitalizaba ya que tenía una nueva leyenda que escribir en las páginas de la historia. Uno que no la vería regulada como una nota menor en la leyenda que su amante inevitable tallaría en el mundo a medida que lo cambiara para mejor.

Centrándose en su abuela, sonrió y dijo: "Gracias. Tenías razón, debería haberme contactado antes en lugar de tratar de abordarlo por mi cuenta. Mito sonrió a cambio mientras asentía mientras Tsunade se movía para sentarse detrás de su escritorio para comenzar a abordar la montaña de papeleo sentado en su escritorio. Agarrando el primero, estaba a punto de comenzar a leerlo, pero notó que su abuela parecía dudar un poco en irse, así que le preguntó: "¿Había algo más de lo que quisieras hablar?"

Mito suspiró antes de sentarse en una de las dos sillas que Tsunade tenía frente a su escritorio mientras admitía: "En realidad no. A decir verdad, no sé qué hacer conmigo mismo. Con Karin todavía en Ame y Kiyomi en Suna, estoy algo atrapado en mi papel de Mito ".

"Qué horrible para ti", dijo Tsunade con cierta diversión.

Fue el turno de su abuela para fruncir el ceño mientras explicaba: "¡Por supuesto que sí! Estoy atrapado como guardaespaldas, sin nadie a quien proteger. Al menos normalmente me convierto en la cara de la empresa, a pesar de que Karin hace la mayor parte del trabajo real ".

"Mientras juegas a la pequeña socialité", dijo Tsunade mientras comenzaba a concentrarse en el papel nuevamente, ya que rápidamente supuso cuál era el problema.

Lo que su abuela puso en palabras en caso de que tuviera problemas mientras se sentaba, y empujar el papel hacia abajo obligó a su nieta a hacer contacto visual mientras decía de manera infantil: "¡Estoy aburrida!"

Tsunade suspiró y dijo: "Bueno, ¿por qué no te teletransportas a Suna y vuelves con Kiyomi?"

"Ya le sugerí eso, pero ella quiere ser la cara en este momento", dijo Mito con una rabieta de molestia. "Normalmente, ella es la que no puede esperar para volver. Probablemente sea porque Naruto todavía está allí también.

La rubia Senju asintió de acuerdo, sospechando que podría ser un factor de por qué Bijuu todavía estaba en Suna. Aunque, con su habilidad para teletransportarse, una proximidad cercana a Naruto no era exactamente necesaria, entonces asumió que era algo completamente diferente que le impedía regresar a las sombras para asumir el papel de "Mito". Sintió un pequeño dolor de cabeza, y temía que fuera un presagio de algún problema futuro que Nine Tails estaba instigando actualmente, particularmente porque ya había recibido informes del JAIN y el departamento de inteligencia de su propia aldea de Suna que reactivaban varios proyectos desquiciados. Mientras tanto, informaban que Sand Village lo hizo como respuesta a que Sasuke comenzara una aldea ninja propia, Tsunade sospechó que también estaba relacionado con el riff que crecía entre Naruto y Gaara. Después de todo, Si bien Tsunade sabía que el Shinobi de Ame hizo su parte justa de los combates, fueron las fuerzas que la Familia contribuyó al esfuerzo lo que realmente había inclinado la balanza de la batalla. Un factor que ella imaginó que no se estaba perdiendo en el Kazekage, particularmente porque Naruto aún planeaba aumentar su influencia. Lo que significa que si realmente había perdido la fe en la capacidad de Naruto para lograr la paz, entonces Gaara necesitaría desarrollar una base de apoyo propia en la que realmente pudiera confiar. O, al no hacerlo, al menos convertirse en alguien a quien Naruto no podía ignorar la próxima vez que diferían en la mejor manera de proceder a construir la paz que ambos deseaban. Un factor que ella imaginó que no se estaba perdiendo en el Kazekage, particularmente porque Naruto aún planeaba aumentar su influencia. Lo que significa que si realmente había perdido la fe en la capacidad de Naruto para lograr la paz, entonces Gaara necesitaría desarrollar una base de apoyo propia en la que realmente pudiera confiar. O, al no hacerlo, al menos convertirse en alguien a quien Naruto no podía ignorar la próxima vez que diferían en la mejor manera de proceder a construir la paz que ambos deseaban. Un factor que ella imaginó que no se estaba perdiendo en el Kazekage, particularmente porque Naruto aún planeaba aumentar su influencia. Lo que significa que si realmente había perdido la fe en la capacidad de Naruto para lograr la paz, entonces Gaara necesitaría desarrollar una base de apoyo propia en la que realmente pudiera confiar. O, al no hacerlo, al menos convertirse en alguien a quien Naruto no podía ignorar la próxima vez que diferían en la mejor manera de proceder a construir la paz que ambos deseaban.

Tsunade suspiró, ya que si tal resultado potencial era evidente para ella, imaginaba que era evidente para la mayoría de las mujeres más tácticas de The Family, que incluía a Kiyomi. Quien sospechaba el Senju todavía estaba en Suna para hacerle saber al Kazekage que, si bien Naruto podría no estar dispuesto a conspirar contra él, esa restricción no era algo que todos cumplirían. Un sentimiento que Tsunade compartió, ya que ella opinaba que si algo le sucedía a su amante debido a algún complot o proyecto orquestado por el Kazekage, sería una carrera para ver quién lo alcanzó primero. Entonces, ella estaría de acuerdo en que sentía que era mejor avisarle que la existencia continua de Naruto garantizaría la suya.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera seguir reflexionando mucho sobre el asunto, volvió a centrar su atención en su abuela, que ahora estaba casi cara a cara con ella cuando dijo: "No me escuchaste, dije que estaba aburrida". "

"Bueno, ve a molestar a alguien más", respondió Tsunade, "Algunos de nosotros tenemos trabajo que hacer. Incluyéndote por cierto. O, ¿has terminado de encontrar un contador para el sello del pájaro enjaulado?

Mito se dejó caer en la silla y dijo: "Ayer trabajé en todo el día sin éxito. Necesito un descanso."

Tsunade suspiró, pero cuando su mente nuevamente comenzó a volver al tema anterior de posibles problemas futuros, decidió que había pasado bastante tiempo desde que jugó cachonda y dijo: "Bien, vamos a ir a algunos casinos".

"Ahora estás hablando", dijo su abuela sonando complacida mientras se sentaba ansiosamente.

Tsunade asintió, pero comenzó a moverse sigilosamente hacia la puerta. Lentamente abriéndola, llamó a su abuela: "Bien, la costa está despejada. Vámonos antes de que llegue Shizune.

"Por qué", preguntó Mito sonando confundido.

"Confía en mí, lo entenderás una vez que se dé cuenta de que estoy haciendo mis viejos trucos de nuevo", respondió Tsunade mientras se deslizaba por la puerta con su abuela haciendo lo mismo. Sabía que probablemente lo lamentaría por la mañana, particularmente porque el trabajo todavía estaría allí esperándola. Pero, en última instancia, decidió que valía la pena fingir que los problemas que enfrentaba su familia habían desaparecido, incluso si fue solo hasta que Shizune los localizó inevitablemente.

Nel retrocedió cuando la espada que colisionó con la suya fácilmente venció su defensa. Ella trató de prepararse para el próximo ataque, pero descubrió que su oponente había desaparecido y dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa cuando sus pies fueron expulsados de debajo de ella. Aterrizando bruscamente, soltó su espada que se deslizó a unos metros de ella. Jadeando fuertemente, miró hacia el techo de la sala de entrenamiento que se encontraba dentro de la sede de Akatsuki, y frunció el ceño ante lo mal que lo había hecho. Sin embargo, no se le permitió hacerlo por mucho tiempo, ya que se colocó una mano delante de ella, y después de agarrarla, la mujer que la había derribado la puso de pie.

"Gracias", dijo Nel rápidamente antes de moverse para recoger la espada que le había prestado. Ella frunció el ceño mientras trataba de asumir una postura lista, pero encontró que era tan difícil que, a diferencia de su pelea con Sasuke, descubrió que realmente no podía recordar la forma correcta. Aún así, estaba decidida a continuar, así que al enfocarse en la figura enmascarada de Haku, dijo: "Estoy lista".

Haku se quitó la máscara, antes de sonreír suavemente y dijo: "No creo que pueda ayudarte a mejorar como estás actualmente".

"¿Por qué no?", Preguntó Nel, mientras sonaba desesperada mientras sostenía una mano cubierta de guantes blancos contra su pecho, "vine a ti porque serías una de las únicas personas que podrían ayudarme a dominar la espada".

Haku estudió al Bijuu de tres colas, que actualmente llevaba una camisa blanca de manga larga ajustada, con hombreras ligeras, mientras que alrededor de su cintura había dos fajas negras, una de las cuales estaba conectada a la vaina de la espada que le había prestado. La parte inferior de su camisa emergió de debajo de las fajas mientras se hinchaba en tres capas más anchas. Debajo del cual yacían los pantalones blancos que llevaba para cubrirse las piernas. Mientras estaba de pie había tabi negro, que contrastaba con las sandalias blancas que llevaba. Después de un momento, el portador de la espada del Verdugo respondió: "Sé que sentiste que puedes haber aprendido técnicas de la Tierra del Agua debido a tus antiguos anfitriones. Pero no veo señales de ello "

" No me lo imaginaba ", dijo Nel rápidamente," después de todo, pude pelear contra Sasuke ".

Haku inclinó la cabeza en el punto que Bijuu había hecho, incluso cuando la refutó diciendo: "Sin embargo, ¿a dónde se ha ido esa habilidad?"

"Yo ... no sé", respondió Nel decepcionado, "cuando estaba luchando contra él, si sentía que sabía exactamente cómo y dónde mover mi espada. Pero ahora, no siento nada por el estilo. Sentí que podría haber absorbido algunas técnicas de mis antiguos anfitriones ya que sus habilidades y movimientos parecían destellar ante mis ojos. Pero, nada de eso ha sucedido desde que vine aquí.

Con una sonrisa juguetona, Haku dijo: "Lo sé, he estado aquí".

Nel sonrió un poco ante el tono de Haku, pero se desvaneció cuando preguntó: "Aún así, aunque ya no puedo recordar esas técnicas. Seguramente, puedes ayudarme a aprender la espada.

"Podría", respondió Haku con un breve asentimiento, "si eso es lo que realmente te interesaba hacer".

"No entiendo", respondió la Bijuu dejando escapar un poco la frustración que sentía por el fracaso que había experimentado desde que regresó a Ame para colorear su voz.

"Lo que quiero decir", comenzó a explicar Haku, "es que desde que comenzamos a entrenar, te has arrojado desesperadamente hacia mí, con la esperanza de recrear la habilidad que has manifestado durante tu batalla con Sasuke. Sin embargo, no ha intentado mejorar realmente. Me temo que si esto continúa por mucho más tiempo, realmente retrocederá en capacidad ". El antiguo ninja desaparecido podía ver que Nel todavía no estaba segura del punto que estaba haciendo, por lo que continuó: "En muchos sentidos, tu forma más joven era mucho más fuerte que tú ahora".

"Eso no es cierto", espetó Nel, "no hubiera durado cinco segundos contra Sasuke de esa forma".

"Quizás," respondió Haku con calma, "Pero, tiendo a creer que fue porque mientras estabas atrapado en esa forma, no habrías estado mentalmente preparado. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo infantiles que eran tus capacidades mentales, tenías un excelente control de las habilidades que poseías. Esto se debe a que esa versión tuya pudo desarrollar tus habilidades de forma natural, sin el fervor desesperado que sientes actualmente ".

Nel sintió lágrimas en sus ojos, así que apartó la vista cuando dijo: "¿De qué me sirve eso? Esa versión de mí no pudo protegerlo mejor de lo que puedo ahora ".

"Pero lo protegiste," dijo Haku colocando una mano reconfortante sobre el hombro de Nel. "No necesitas forzarte a hacerte fuerte mientras niegas lo que quieres. ¿Por qué no hablar con él? Me imagino que saber la verdad de cómo se siente sería mejor que dejar los fantasmas de tu supuesto fracaso para detenerte y seguir persiguiéndote.

Nel inclinó la cabeza, pero débilmente preguntó: "Pero, ¿qué puedo hacer para volverme más fuerte?"

Haku sonrió brillantemente, mientras respondía: "Creo que encontrarás que el camino hacia la fuerza será mucho más fácil de atravesar si puedes concentrarte en lo que está frente a ti en lugar de lo que ya está detrás de ti".

Aceptando la sabiduría de las palabras de Haku, Nel envainó su espada y comenzó a prepararse mentalmente para la reunión que tanto esperaba y temía.

Fuyou estaba siguiendo a Konan por los pasillos del Cuartel General de Akatsuki después de haberle anunciado al líder de Ame que un prisionero que ella esperaba había llegado de Suna. Teniendo algunas reservas con respecto a lo que sospechaba que su líder estaba planeando, abrió la boca varias veces para expresarlas, pero descubrió que nada saldría. Suspiró mentalmente, adivinando que sus inquietudes no se manifestarían, por lo que fue sorprendida cuando la mujer de cabello azul de repente dejó de caminar para enfrentarla y preguntar: "¿Hay algo que te preocupe, Fuyou?"

Al encontrarle más fácil hablar ahora, ella respondió: "Sí, milady. Sé que no has dicho nada por el estilo, pero cuando considero lo insistente que fuiste, Suna entregó a este prisionero. Sospecho que planeas ofrecerle la misma inmunidad que le diste a la mayoría de los miembros de la Resistencia Salamandra.

"Eso es mayormente correcto, supongo", respondió Konan asintiendo.

Fuyou, aunque esperaba tanto, todavía sentía que si fuera físicamente posible, estaría quitando la mandíbula del suelo. No estoy segura de por qué exactamente, se encontró enojada cuando dijo: "¿Permiso para hablar con franqueza?"

"Nunca necesitas palabras picantes conmigo", respondió Konan.

Sin embargo, todavía estaba bastante sorprendida cuando Fuyou preguntó: "¿Has perdido la cabeza?"

Casi de inmediato apareció una expresión de horror en su rostro, ya que no había querido ser tan directa. Sin embargo, Konan le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora mientras afirmaba con tanta calma como siempre: "No, no lo creo".

"B ... pero ella es una ninja extranjera que intentó destruir todo el pueblo", dijo Fuyou con una mezcla de confusión y enojo. Al menos hasta que ella agregó: "Hay personas de Amegakure sentadas en celdas en espera de ser transferidas al castillo de Hozuki que no tenían la intención de destruirlos".

Konan sonrió suavemente en comprensión, haciendo que Fuyou sospechara que el actual líder de Amegakure y la Tierra de la Lluvia sabían lo que había provocado su arrebato incluso antes que ella. "Entiendo de dónde vienes", respondió la kunoichi de cabello azul, "Sin embargo, Suiren y los demás pueden no haber tenido tanta intención de muerte y destrucción en un solo acto. Sin embargo, tuvo éxito en múltiples ocasiones, mientras que Hotaru solo lo intentó ".

"Y solo fue detenido por ..."

"Naruto", Konan terminó con una voz que contenía las numerosas emociones que sentía por el hombre rubio mientras Fuyou se apagaba debido a que ella no quería atribuir el hecho que había salvado su pueblo al hombre que también había matado a Lord Pein. Fuyou le dirigió una mirada insegura, ya que ella sin duda podía decir que su líder tenía fuertes sentimientos por el shinobi Leaf, pero estaba luchando en el proceso con la profundidad exacta de ellos. Konan no le dio la oportunidad mientras ella continuaba: "Sin embargo, ella fue detenida, dejándome en condiciones de ser indulgente".

"Ella pudo haber sido detenida, pero todavía tiene la intención ..."

"Sin embargo, ya no son los medios", interrumpió Konan. Al ver que la joven todavía estaba luchando, la kunoichi de cabello azul preguntó: "Todavía guardas rencor contra Naruto, ¿no?"

"Por supuesto", respondió Fuyou sin entender por qué la mujer incluso tendría que preguntar. "Es por él que la Resistencia Salamandra incluso se formó en primer lugar".

"Quizás eso sea cierto", admitió Konan, "O es más exacto suponer que es solo porque Nagato no estaba a cargo que se les permitió convertirse en una amenaza tan grande como ellos. Habría aplastado por completo al grupo en el momento en que oyera que existía incluso un susurro.

"Tal vez pero…"

"¿No era el rencor de Suiren contra Nagato?" Konan preguntó cortando a la mujer de cabello oscuro, "Es muy probable que ella se uniera desde el principio, y luego, a su vez, él la hubiera matado". Fuyou frunció el ceño, ya que no ignoraba por completo la posibilidad, aunque imaginaba a propósito el escenario en el que a Suiren no se le había dado la opción. Sin embargo, Konan siguió presionando mientras continuaba: "Pero, incluso si no. Con el tiempo, su rencor contra él probablemente solo hubiera seguido creciendo hasta que ella desertase o decidiera formar un grupo para oponerse a él. Cualquiera de los dos escenarios termina igualmente sombrío ".

"¿Cual es tu punto?" Fuyou espetó cuando se cansó de que la lógica de Konan destruyera los escenarios reconfortantes que había creado para guardar rencor contra el Uzumaki.

En lugar de molestarse, Konan le dirigió una sonrisa comprensiva cuando preguntó: "¿Seguirías sintiendo lo mismo por Nagato o incluso por Ame, si la sangre de Suiren estuviera en sus manos?"

Fuyou casi sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo ya que la pregunta parecía destrozar todo lo que había sostenido que era verdad hasta ese momento. Obligándola a admitir: "No sé".

"Bien", dijo Konan ganándose su mirada incrédula de su subordinada, lo que le hizo agregar: "Me hubiera decepcionado si hubieras disparado una respuesta". Konan le dio un momento para pensar antes de continuar, mientras ella decía: "Centrémonos en cómo te sentirías sobre Ame si eso hubiera sucedido. ¿Crees que es probable, tal vez incluso probable que responsabilices a Ame si hubieras formado rencor contra Nagato?

Fuyou consideró la pregunta por un momento y sintió que, dado que la mayoría de la gente de la aldea había adorado a Lord Pein como un dios, si ella realmente había venido a despreciarlo, podía imaginar que la mayoría de la aldea compartiría la culpa del crimen que él había cometido. se había comprometido contra ella. Particularmente porque significaba que lo apoyaban en sus acciones.

Al recibir un lento asentimiento en respuesta a la pregunta, Konan dijo: "Entonces, tal vez ahora puedas entender por qué una joven enojada con un jutsu capaz de destruir una aldea actuaría de la misma manera que lo hizo después de perder a alguien que le importaba profundamente". Podía ver que Fuyou había hecho la conexión, e incluso comenzaba a simpatizar un poco. Sin embargo, todavía no estaba lista para renunciar a su deseo de ver a Hotaru castigado, quien Konan sintió que era el actual marcador de posición por el rencor que Fuyou tenía contra Naruto por su derrota de Nagato, y por lo tanto, de quién ella sentía que era la culpa final. el peligro en el que había estado su hogar. Interrumpiendo antes de que Fuyou pudiera presionar por qué sentía que Hotaru merecía ser castigada, continuó: "La razón por la que deseo darle a Hotaru una segunda oportunidad es porque también entiendo de dónde viene. Nagato y mis acciones durante la mayor parte de dos décadas nacieron de un deseo similar. Puede ver que algunas de nuestras acciones son para el bien común. Pero hay muchas ... muchas personas como Hotaru que guardan rencor contra nosotros ".

"Entonces, ¿por qué arriesgarse?", Preguntó lastimosamente Fuyou, "simplemente ejecútala o aprisionala y termina de una vez".

Konan dejó que apareciera una leve sonrisa melancólica cuando dijo: "Porque, rara vez termina tan simple como eso. Si la encerro, entonces es probable que solo se endurezca aún más contra mí. Y, si solo la mato, entonces nuevos enemigos podrían surgir en algún otro lugar buscando vengarla, tal como lo hizo en respuesta a la muerte del hombre al que llamó Amo ". Podía ver que su razonamiento se había apoderado de Fuyou, pero presionó con la esperanza de hacerla totalmente solidaria del esfuerzo cuando dijo: "Si vamos a hacer un futuro que no continúe sucumbiendo cuando reaparezcan los viejos odios o los nuevos Al nacer cuando tratamos de vengar a los viejos, tendremos que inspirarnos en personas fuertes de carácter que nos han mostrado el camino ".

"Al igual que Naruto", dijo Fuyou de manera bastante burlona.

Konan sintió que sus molestias aumentaban un poco del insulto a su amante, pero tratando de vivir con el ejemplo, ella simplemente respondió: "Sí, aunque él no era a quien tenía en mente. Más bien, iba a mencionar a los Nara que tantos están llamando actualmente el Defensor de Ame ".

"Shikamaru", dijo Fuyou sorprendido, "¿Qué tiene que ver él con algo? Quiero decir, entiendo por qué tantos lo llaman así, pero no veo ... "

" Porque Nagato mató a su padre cuando atacó a Konohagakure ", dijo Konan en voz baja.

Al principio, vio a Fuyou confundirse como si estuviera luchando por procesar lo que le habían dicho, pero luego su rostro comenzó a desvanecerse de color, seguido de: "Él ... él nunca ... quiero decir que sabía que podría no haberlo hecho". sostenido ... oh dioses, debe odiarme ahora con cómo seguí alabando a Lord ... Pein ".

"No creo que ese sea el caso", dijo Konan amablemente mientras colocaba una mano del hombro de Fuyou. "Ustedes dos trabajaron bastante bien juntos durante la defensa de la aldea".

"Pero ... él solo estaba cumpliendo con su deber", dijo Fuyou sin comprender por qué se sentía al borde de las lágrimas que intentó esconder de Konan.

"Quizás," admitió Konan, antes de mover su mano para levantar la barbilla de Fuyou cuando de repente encontró el piso increíblemente interesante. Limpiando las lágrimas no derramadas, dijo: "Pero, creo que un hombre que solo cumple con su deber no se habría ganado el respeto de las personas que lideró. Probablemente no le gustó escuchar tus elogios a Nagato, pero me gusta creer que al menos puede comprenderlo. Es por ese entendimiento, que incluso si no estamos de acuerdo, o nos hemos lastimado, aún podemos tratar de trabajar juntos para mejorar el mundo que nos rodea. Espero mostrarle esto a Hotaru haciéndole entender que hay personas como yo que dejan que su ira los lleve por un camino oscuro y, con suerte, la ayuden a evitar que viaje por otro similar. Los miembros de la Resistencia Salamandra que aterrorizaron a nuestro pueblo tendrán una oportunidad similar, pero primero tienen que pagar por las acciones que ya han cometido. Espero que al menos entiendas de dónde vengo, incluso si no estás de acuerdo.

"Yo ... creo que lo hago milady", dijo Fuyou después de un momento, "D ... ¿Crees que puedo ser excusado?"

Teniendo una buena idea de dónde quería ir la joven, Konan asintió y dijo: "Por supuesto".

Hotaru se encontró sola en una habitación blanca casi sin entumecer, casi aturdidora, con las dos únicas cosas notables que había sido un taburete que había residido en el medio, y el gran panel de vidrio reflectante unidireccional que había sido construido en uno de los paredes El taburete yacía de costado frente al espejo, ya que casi tan pronto como los guardias cerraron la puerta tras ella, Hotaru se apresuró hacia el taburete y lo arrojó al espejo. Aunque, no sorprendida de que no hubiera roto el cristal, estaba algo decepcionada de que ni siquiera lo hubiera roto. No es que ella hubiera esperado mucho de nada, si lo hubiera hecho, ya que estaba segura de que había numerosos shinobi listos para someterla al otro lado.

Ahora, sin embargo, no sabía qué pensar ya que había pasado casi una hora desde que la habían colocado en la habitación y, hasta el momento, no había recibido ninguna indicación de que alguien la estuviera observando. Aunque, si era honesta, el cambio de ritmo le pareció bastante refrescante, ya que casi tan pronto como llegó a Suna, sus expertos en jutsu la habían empujado y empujado mientras intentaban descubrir qué había sucedido con la técnica prohibida. : Furia que había sido sellada en su espalda. Aunque obviamente no sorprende que el jutsu ya no esté activo, debido a que es la definición de un jutsu que solo puede usarse una vez, Hotaru todavía estaba algo sorprendida de que su abuelo tuviera la presencia mental para asegurarse de que la fórmula del sello del jutsu se borrase a sí misma ya que pensó que él habría asumido que no quedaría nada del individuo que lo había activado. Aún así, supuso que debería estar contenta de que él hiciera lo que ella imaginaba, de lo contrario, todavía estaría en una Suna siendo estudiada como un animal cautivo.

No es que ella se imaginara que su traslado a Amegakure era una mejora de su situación, incluso si ella describiera la aparente falta de interés de sus nuevos captores en ella como un modesto paso adelante. Aun así, mientras se movía para sentarse debajo del espejo de modo que si alguien la observaba, no tendrían el placer de ver su colapso, ya que había necesitado mantener la guardia alta casi todo el tiempo que había estado en Suna. Levantando las rodillas hasta el pecho, las rodeó con los brazos mientras bajaba la cara para ocultarla si alguien entraba por la puerta que ahora estaba enfrentando. Confiada, que todo lo que Ame tenía reservado para ella era un juicio rápido, y en la ejecución sumaria imaginó una lápida con su nombre en ella con un epitafio que decía: "Aquí yace Hotaru, ni siquiera podía explotar correctamente. " El pensamiento casi la hizo llorar, mientras susurraba suavemente: "Lo siento mucho Maestro. Ni siquiera podría vengarte correctamente.

"Quizás eso es cierto", gritó una voz, "Pero, probablemente no de la manera que quieres decir".

Hotaru se puso rápidamente de pie, se giró para mirar al espejo y se maldijo por su momentánea debilidad. Aun así, sintió que algo estaba mal, mientras que no tenía dudas de que la habitación tenía micrófonos o parlantes ocultos; la voz no había sonado como si hubiera venido de una fuente electrónica, a pesar de que parecía venir del interior de la habitación. Oyó el sonido del papel que se agitaba detrás de ella, y al girar vio que, desde las paredes blancas y el techo, las mariposas de papel que se habían mezclado a la perfección comenzaron a alejarse. Comenzaron a reunirse en el centro de la habitación, y comenzaron a tomar la forma de una mujer que, aunque era la primera vez que la veía en persona, era una cara que conocía casi tan bien como la suya, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de veces que tenía miró su foto desde que se enteró de lo que le sucedió a su maestro.

"Perra", gritó Hotaru mientras recogía el taburete, y acusó a la mujer que todavía estaba en medio de una reforma lenta. Al alcanzarla, Hotaru giró con todas sus fuerzas, pero las mariposas se dispersaron en un instante y sin haber golpeado nada de sustancia, se encontró girando fuera de control hasta que comenzó a caerse. Sin embargo, su impulso se detuvo cuando una mano fuerte sujetó su hombro. Mirando al dueño, gruñó mientras trataba de girar nuevamente para golpear a la kunoichi de pelo azul con el taburete.

Konan saltó con gracia hacia atrás, cuando Hotaru cayó sobre su espalda una vez que la gravedad reafirmó su control sobre ella. Hotaru se sentó y preguntó: "¿Estás disfrutando de humillarme?"

Konan levantó una ceja y respondió: "Si te sientes humillada, tal vez deberías concentrarte en cambiar tu comportamiento".

Hotaru emitió otro grito de ira cuando se puso de pie y cargó contra Konan esta vez sosteniendo el taburete sobre su cabeza por dos de sus piernas. Konan extendió su mano hacia la mujer que cargaba y aunque Hotaru creía que algo había aparecido, no podía decir que en realidad había visto algo más que un movimiento borroso. Sin embargo, escuchó un ruido sordo cuando algo se incrustó en la pared detrás de ella. Temiendo que ya la hubieran matado, pero aún no había sentido el golpe, Hotaru continuó hacia la kunoichi y puso toda su fuerza en el golpe. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa a pesar de que Konan no se movía, ella sollozó mientras la mayoría de las heces permanecían en el aire detrás de ella.

El tiempo pareció ralentizarse para Hotaru cuando Konan se apartó fácilmente de su camino cuando su impulso la llevó hacia adelante. La rubia sería kunoichi intentó seguir los movimientos del miembro de Akatsuki y tuvo éxito hasta cierto punto, aunque tropezó durante su intento de girar tras ella. El tiempo se aceleró cuando Hotaru se estrelló contra el suelo, mientras Konan había atrapado el taburete todavía en el aire y, aunque ahora era mucho más corto, lo colocó debajo de ella, de modo que cuando Hotaru se sentó, ella estaba sentada con gracia con las piernas cruzadas. Hotaru miró a la mujer un tanto incrédula antes de mirar hacia la sección de las piernas que aún sostenía, y descubrió que habían sido cortadas justo por encima de la barra a la que estaban soldadas las cuatro patas. Sus ojos luego viajaron a la pared opuesta para encontrar una hoja de papel ancha incrustada allí hacia el techo.

Asombrada, la mujer había programado su lanzamiento para que le permitiera cortar las piernas casi de manera uniforme, se puso de rodillas cuando admitió la derrota y dijo: "Deja de jugar conmigo y mátame ya".

Restante estoico, Konan respondió: "Si quisiera tu muerte. Ya estarías muerto.

"¿Entonces qué quieres?"

"Tu vida", respondió Konan haciendo que la mujer pareciera confundida por un momento.

Sin embargo, rápidamente se convirtió en ira cuando Hotaru gritó: "¡Entonces tómalo!"

Konan se levantó rápidamente cuando dijo: "Muy bien". Hotaru cerró los ojos, esperando ni siquiera sentir el golpe final, pero después de un puñado de momentos sin que pasara nada. Abrió los ojos para encontrar a Konan parado frente a una puerta ahora abierta, en cuyo momento la mujer de cabello azul dijo: "Sígueme, por favor".

Hotaru estaba extremadamente confundida, razón por la cual, a pesar de escuchar a la mujer ser lo último que quería hacer, sin embargo, se encontró dando un paso detrás de ella. "Te he arreglado una habitación dentro de la sede de Akatsuki. Mientras esté allí, sus mañanas consistirán en entrenar conmigo, seguido de las tareas diarias que se le asignen. Si no estoy disponible para entrenarlo, encontraré un reemplazo adecuado que ocupará mi lugar ".

Al escuchar eso sacó a Hotaru del aturdimiento que había estado causando que se detuviera. Konan también lo hizo, antes de girarse para mirarla, en ese momento la kunoichi se quebró: "Honestamente esperas que aprenda de ti. En caso de que se te haya escapado, te quiero jodidamente muerto.

Arqueando su ceja nuevamente, Konan respondió: "¿No me diste tu vida?"

"Quise decir que deberías matarme", gritó Hotaru mientras se preparaba para atacar a la mujer nuevamente.

Al ver esto, Konan suspiró cuando la mujer la acusó. La mujer de cabello azul esquivó sin esfuerzo el débil golpe que lanzó la rubia, antes de poner su rodilla en la parte media de la mujer. Lo cual, si bien contuvo un poco, se aseguró de que la mujer más joven lo sintiera. Hotaru envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su estómago mientras luchaba contra el impulso de lanzar. Pero luego gritó sorprendida cuando Konan le dio una ligera patada en la parte posterior de la rodilla y la hizo colapsar en el suelo, donde continuó sosteniendo su sección media mientras se preguntaba si alguna vez la habían golpeado tanto. Casi doblándose de dolor, Hotaru apenas podía escuchar mientras Konan dijo: "Si aún quieres morir, al menos ten el coraje de hacerlo tú mismo. No seré tu verdugo.

Mirando a la mujer, Hotaru dijo: "Entonces voy a ser tuyo".

"Si eso es lo que finalmente decides hacer con las habilidades que te enseñan", respondió Konan desapasionadamente, "Entonces que así sea. Pero, hasta ese momento, tu vida me pertenece.

"Te vas a arrepentir de esto", dijo Hotaru poniéndose de pie para poder alimentar su odio en el alma de la mujer de cabello azul a través de las ventanas de sus ojos.

Sin embargo, si Konan estaba impresionado, o incluso si no lo estaba, no había señal, ya que respondió con calma: "El tiempo lo dirá". Alejándose, la mujer de cabello azul dijo: "Sin embargo, aunque no parezca lamentar sus acciones. Hay muchas personas que sienten sus repercusiones ".

"Lo que me importa, la gente de Rain se lo merece en lo que a mí respecta".

"No me estaba refiriendo a ellos", respondió Konan. "Tus acciones acarrearon bastantes ramificaciones negativas para la gente del Clan Tsuchigumo".

"¡¿Qué?!" Hotaru espetó: "¿Qué les has hecho? Juro que si los lastimas, yo ...

Konan cortó la amenaza de Hotaru cuando ella giró y le arrojó un trozo de papel que cubría su boca. La kunoichi de cabello azul observó con calma por unos momentos mientras Hotaru luchaba por alejarse, pero luego suspiró antes de decir: "Salva tus amenazas hasta que al menos tengas los medios para cumplirlas". Alejándose, Konan explicó: "No fui yo quien amenazó a tu clan. Pero, cuando se corrió la voz de que Fury ya no existía para actuar como un elemento disuasorio contra los viejos enemigos, esos viejos enemigos decidieron obtener lo que sentían que era una venganza muy atrasada. Tu clan se encontró en una situación bastante desagradable, ya que no tenía muchos defensores acudiendo en su ayuda, ya que había roto bastantes tratados cuando no notificaron de inmediato a todos que habías desaparecido. Konan hizo una pausa para mirar hacia atrás y vio lágrimas en los ojos de Hotaru. así que tranquilizándola dijo: "Afortunadamente para la gente de tu clan, estaban negociando con algunos de mis representantes cuando aparecieron algunos de esos viejos enemigos. Me imagino que estaban bastante sorprendidos de encontrarse enfrentados con un Uchiha y Uzumaki. Pero rápidamente decidieron dejar que lo pasado fuera pasado. Su clan rápidamente se le ocurrió la idea de convertirse en un protectorado de Amegakure, particularmente cuando descubrieron lo que les costaría ".

Konan escuchó algunos murmullos detrás de ella, y chasqueó los dedos para permitir que Hotaru liberara el trozo de papel. Luego preguntó: "¿Qué precio fue ese?"

"La vida de una kunoichi", respondió Konan cuando se detuvo frente a una puerta. Lo abrió mientras explicaba: "Esta será tu habitación mientras estés con nosotros. Además, el tratado entre Amegakure y el clan Tsuchigumo permanecerá vigente mientras usted continúe aquí. Ahora imagino que te gustaría pasar un tiempo a solas. El entrenamiento de la mañana comenzará alrededor de las ocho de la mañana, iré a buscarte entonces. Hay una pequeña área de cocina ubicada en este piso si tienes hambre ".

Konan se giró para comenzar a alejarse, pero se detuvo cuando Hotaru dijo: "¡Espera!"

Frente a la joven, Konan pudo ver un grupo de diferentes emociones que luchaban por la supremacía dentro de ella, y la curiosidad ganó cuando ella preguntó: "¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Por qué ayudarme a ser más fuerte? Te quiero muerto ¿Por qué te molestas en ayudar al clan Tsuchigumo después de lo que intenté hacer?

"Ayudé a tu clan porque aunque no manejaron la crisis de tu desaparición correctamente. Probablemente lo hicieron porque tenían miedo del destino que le ocurriría si se corriera la voz de que se había escapado ", respondió Konan. "En cuanto a por qué quiero ayudarte, bueno es porque te han dado un regalo precioso y quiero verte aprovechar al máximo".

"¿Un regalo?" Hotaru dijo: "Tenía el deseo de mi corazón arrebatado de mí por un bastardo rubio entrelazado. Si me hubiera salido con la suya, tú, yo y toda esta aldea no sería nada por las cenizas.

Konan esbozó una sonrisa triste antes de responder: "Y es probable que tu clan nos haya seguido pronto a la otra vida". Hotaru jadeó suavemente como si fuera golpeada, pero en su ira luchó para disparar una réplica. Sin embargo, Konan la golpeó mientras decía: "Entonces, como pueden ver, eso solo es un pequeño regalo que se les ha dado".

"Regalo", escupió Hotaru ahora discutiendo solo por el bien, "lo estoy ganando al convertirme en un sirviente por contrato".

Konan inclinó la cabeza, pero se volvió cuando dijo: "Supongo que esa es una forma de verlo. Solo el tiempo dirá si continúa sintiéndose así al respecto, o si continuará sintiéndose tan seguro acerca de muchas de sus acciones más recientes ".

Hotaru fulminó con la mirada la espalda de la mujer y juró que haría que la Kunoitchi de cabello azul lamentara no haberla acabado cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Pero primero, esperaría tranquilamente su tiempo, ya que le había quedado dolorosamente claro que no tenía los medios. Aún así, a pesar de la ira que sentía que siempre sería parte de ella, casi tan pronto como cerró la puerta detrás de ella, sintió que se la tragaba y la reemplazaba por la culpa al aprender cómo su clan casi había sufrido por sus acciones llenas ella con un dolor tan intenso como el que había experimentado cuando supo que Utakata había muerto. Deslizándose por la parte trasera de la puerta, permitió que el dolor que sentía desatara las lágrimas que había tratado de ocultar antes, ya que una gran parte de su deseo de que Konan hubiera estado satisfecha con matarla.

Kiyomi estaba sentada en una gran sala de conferencias ubicada dentro del complejo Kazekage, solo escuchaba con la mitad del oído mientras uno de los otros ocupantes de la sala, un concejal llamado Baki estaba recitando los recursos que Suna estaba dispuesta a prometer hacia el Río Espumoso. El nuevo proyecto de Springs Company. Se concentró una vez más en sus palabras cuando él comenzó a terminar para poder asegurarse de escuchar lo que Suna cobraría por los hombres que prometía para el proyecto. Cuando recitó un número, Kiyomi se burló debido a que estaba muy al norte de la figura que el tío de Matsuri y ella habían discutido, y por mucho menos compromiso del poder humano para arrancar. Recibió varias miradas molestas de los hombres sentados junto a Baki cuando él volvió a sentarse, y aunque la cara de Gaara permaneció en blanco, notó un endurecimiento de sus ojos. Mientras estaba justo detrás de él,

Kiyomi mantuvo su rostro impasible, aunque era difícil ya que Temari también estaba presente y estaba apoyada contra una pared con los brazos cruzados, que aunque tenía una expresión estoica, había destellos de diversión en sus ojos. Dirigiéndose a los hombres de Suna, Kiyomi dijo: "Puedo ver por qué el presidente Kinzo querría que hubiera una oferta competitiva para este trabajo si esa es la mejor oferta que está dispuesto a hacer. Solo obtendría un puñado de Chunin y Genin para proteger tanto el sitio como los envíos, y aún así le cobraría pagos mensuales de clase S y exigiría un aumento en las tarifas de agua de su compañía ".

"Eres bienvenido a hacer una contraoferta", dijo con desdén un concejal llamado Goza, lo que no sorprendió a Kiyomi cuando lo reconoció como uno de los líderes de la facción Hardliner.

"Muy bien", dijo Kiyomi con un toque de diversión que creció mientras decía: "Prometo a dos de mis guardias, uno para el sitio y otro para cualquier envío que necesite ser guardado".

"¡Qué!" Gouza dijo enojado cuando se puso de pie: "Te atreves a burlarte de nuestros hombres y mujeres contrarrestando con una fuerza tan patética".

Kiyomi arqueó una ceja ante el estallido, pero simplemente sonrió mientras respondía: "Te aseguro que cualquiera de las mujeres que prometo para esta tarea valdría mucho más en términos de mano de obra de lo que prometiste". Podría organizar una demostración si te conviene.

"No creo que eso sea necesario", declaró diplomáticamente el tío de Matsuri, "estoy bastante versado en la habilidad de sus guardias".

"Muy bien", respondió Kiyomi sonando un poco decepcionado, "Estoy dispuesto a asumir este trabajo por decir, un tercio del precio mensual que pidió Suna, con la advertencia de que habrá un bono de peligro para cualquier combate real . Por supuesto, no necesito el agua, así que no nos molestaremos en pedir un porcentaje de eso ".

"Una oferta tentadora", dijo Kinzo pensativamente.

Kiyomi contuvo un ceño de inquietud cuando los concejales de Suna se inclinaron para acurrucarse frente a Gaara mientras discutían enmendar su oferta original. La razón de la sensación fue porque se preguntó si, en su deseo de empujar, dijo Kazekage, podría haber sido demasiado agresiva en su oferta, lo que la dejaría atrapada con un trabajo que realmente no deseaba ganar. Es decir, perder a dos de sus hermanas por ello, sería un duro golpe para el modelo comercial de la Great Tree Shipping Company. Particularmente porque no estaba segura de si ya iba a ser una mujer deprimida debido a sus preocupaciones sobre su hermana Kukaku.

Kiyomi no había podido hablar directamente con su hermana, ya que Kukaku no había respondido a ninguno de sus intentos de hablar telepáticamente. Sin embargo, sus otras hermanas habían expresado sus preocupaciones, principalmente como si Tsunade hubiera mantenido a Kukaku en aislamiento antes de que el Hokage se fuera a Grass. Su hermano de cuatro colas no había aprovechado la oportunidad para reparar la extremidad que había perdido, y ahora que Sakura, que había asumido el cargo de médica a cargo, se había visto obligada a sacar a su hermana de la sala de aislamiento para dejar espacio para más shinobi gravemente herido. El hecho de que a Kukaku le faltara un brazo ahora era parte del registro público. Por supuesto, incluso sin un brazo, Kiyomi estaba bastante segura de que Kukaku seguiría siendo más que un rival para la mayoría de los oponentes que enfrentaría. Todavía, Lo que realmente preocupaba a la pelirroja Bijuu era el trauma mental que su hermana podría estar cargando y que la obligó a mantener las heridas que había sufrido. Principalmente porque no estaba segura de que su hermana tuviera una extensa red de apoyo para ayudarla a superar la carga que la batalla le había dejado, y aunque su compañera Bijuu intentaba estar allí para ella. Kiyomi sospecha que debido a que la mayoría de ellos están vinculados al mismo hombre, puede causar que Kukaku los rechace a favor de buscar consuelo de otras fuentes.

La pelirroja puso sus preocupaciones en espera por un momento, ya que notó que los concejales de Suna parecían haber llegado a un consenso en contra de su oferta. Baki se puso de pie una vez más cuando dijo: "Prometeremos un total de 6 equipos genin, cada uno con un líder Jounin. Por una tarifa mensual de clasificación C por equipo, además de un bono de riesgo por cualquier combate que se vea ".

"¿Cómo se determinará la bonificación?" Preguntó el tío de Matsuri, como si la oferta actual fuera mucho menos costosa en la parte delantera, y probablemente le permitiría a su compañía hacer múltiples envíos más pequeños. Podía ver que los costos se descontrolaban rápidamente si Suna decidía que cualquier combate requeriría una bonificación de rango A o S.

Kiyomi sonrió suavemente, ya que estaba claro que los delegados de Suna realmente no habían considerado el asunto por sí mismos, y en su lugar habían estado copiando su oferta hasta cierto punto. Para el Bijuu, fue solo una prueba más de que el mundo estaba cambiando, y también destacó por qué no todos estarían de acuerdo con eso. Principalmente debido al hecho de que en el pasado, serían dos aldeas shinobi compitiendo entre sí, dejando al cliente potencial en una posición de tomarlo o dejarlo. Lo cual, si bien en el pasado las aldeas competirían entre sí por empleos, también lo harían de una manera que no crearía un ambiente que desinflara significativamente los precios que las aldeas habían establecido. Un ejemplo es cuando Suna había sido obligada por su antiguo tratado de paz, lo que le había permitido a Konoha acceder a muchos de los mismos mercados que anteriormente se consideraban exclusivamente Sand Village. Konoha había podido socavar a Suna con muchos de sus clientes anteriores que habían salido de la Segunda Guerra Shinobi más fuertes que el pueblo de Sand, pero Suna realmente no había respondido bajando aún más sus precios porque no quería ver a todos. soltar. La mentalidad es que unos pocos trabajos mejor pagados valen más que múltiples trabajos con salarios más bajos como Konoha estaba aceptando. Una mentalidad que no había funcionado exactamente como se esperaba, pero para cuando consideraron cambiar de rumbo, The Leaf Village ya había expandido su base de clientes y se había acostumbrado a mantener sus precios más bajos. Frente a tratar de competir o aplastar a la competencia a través de la fuerza, Suna decidió lo último,

Ella lo tomó como una buena señal de que la historia no se estaría repitiendo exactamente, ya que estaba claro que la delegación de Suna estaba tratando de competir con ella en lugar de adoptar una mentalidad de tómalo o déjalo. Por lo tanto, ella intervino: "Tal vez pueda hacer una sugerencia".

"Por supuesto", respondió Baki dándole una sonrisa cautelosa.

"Bueno, supongo que Suna tendría conocimiento de los diversos grupos de bandidos que operan dentro de Wind Country, y podría haber un precio acordado asignado para enfrentar a cada uno de esos grupos o miembros particularmente peligrosos de ellos. Al menos así es como planeo estructurar el bono de pago de riesgo si gano la licitación para esta tarea ", explicó Kiyomi mientras reprimía una sonrisa.

Naturalmente, algunos se mostraron escépticos sobre sus motivos cuando el concejal Gouza preguntó: "¿Qué te impulsa a ser tan complaciente? Especialmente, teniendo en cuenta que en este mismo momento está haciendo una oferta en contra de nosotros ".

Kiyomi se encogió de hombros despectivamente y respondió: "Establecer una estructura de pago que ambos podamos cumplir solo sería beneficioso para nosotros si nos encontramos nuevamente en la mesa de negociaciones. No veo ningún daño en ayudar a ese proceso, ya que solo hará que sea más fácil saber lo que cada uno de nosotros trae a la mesa. Particularmente porque todavía necesitamos escuchar el resto de su oferta actual ".

"De hecho", dijo Baki antes de agregar, "en lo que respecta a aumentar su tarifa de agua. Disminuiremos el aumento porcentual a dos por encima de su requisito actual ".

Kiyomi pudo decir que el presidente Kinzo estaba relativamente satisfecho con la oferta de Suna, aunque probablemente hubiera preferido evitar que la tarifa del agua aumentara. Entonces, dirigiéndose a ella, le preguntó: "¿Le gustaría hacer una contraoferta, Lady Kiyomi?"

La Bijuu pareció reflexionar un poco más sobre el asunto, luego de lo cual declaró: "Igualare la tarifa mensual del delegado de Suna, mientras agrego dos equipos adicionales elegidos de nuestros protectores clasificados de plata para los envíos. En términos de la tarifa del agua, supongo que tomaremos el uno por ciento, pero solo en cualquier nueva producción del sitio ".

Kinzo no frunció el ceño, pero Kiyomi detectó que estaba luchando por evitar que las comisuras de sus labios se movieran. Sospechaba que en ese momento él se preguntaba si ella quizás lo estaba traicionando, pero la sensación se desvaneció cuando Gouza dijo rápidamente: "Combinaremos eso con otros dos equipos adicionales".

Esta vez Kinzo tuvo que evitar sonreír, ya que al acordar que el porcentaje estaría vinculado al nuevo sitio, disminuiría enormemente lo que Suna podría esperar del trato, particularmente si era un fracaso. Aún así, le preguntó a Bijuu: "¿Te gustaría hacer una contraoferta, Lady Kiyomi?"

"Me temo que no. Lamento decir que actualmente no tengo los recursos para comprometerme con un proyecto de esta magnitud ", respondió Kiyomi, mientras trataba de no parecer presumida en su derrota.

Kinzo asintió y dijo: "Muy bien". Dirigiéndose a la delegación de Suna, dijo: "Caballeros, si están tan dispuestos, me he tomado la libertad de programar una reserva en el restaurante Disappearing Cuisine mientras se redactan los contratos. Es una adición bastante nueva al Distrito de Entretenimiento, pero está encabezada por un ninja culinario de cierta reputación. Creo que la has contratado en el pasado Lady Kiyomi.

"Ya veo, entonces debes estar hablando del Chef Chiru", respondió Kiyomi, "Aunque, en realidad, fue el gerente de Whirling Tides Manor quien la contrató. Su cocina realmente hizo que la Gran Apertura sea algo para recordar. Para ser honesto, me sorprende que dirija un restaurante que los miembros de Suna tan frecuentes como ustedes frecuentan. Parecía más interesada en proporcionar alimentos a los necesitados, más que a los ricos ".

"Ese parece ser el caso", respondió Kinzo, "sin embargo, a pesar de que casi cobra ramen como precios, es una de las comidas gourmet de más alta calidad que he comido. Parecería que la mayoría de la población de Suna es consciente de lo bueno que es, ya que tuve que hacer las reservas hace una semana para asegurar una mesa. No atiende a clientes exclusivos, pero lo mantiene elegante al pedirle que cene con la etiqueta adecuada y el respeto hacia la comida. ¿Te gustaria unirte a nosotros?"

"Quizás en otra ocasión", dijo Kiyomi mientras se preparaba para irse.

Sin embargo, se detuvo cuando Gaara dijo: "Me temo que también tendré que pasar la invitación. Tengo otros asuntos que atender. Lady Kiyomi, me gustaría hablar con usted por un momento ... sola.

Kiyomi inclinó la cabeza mientras permanecía sentada, mientras la mayoría de los ocupantes de la habitación se dirigían a la puerta. Temari, sin embargo, permaneció inmóvil, y mientras Sari tenía la intención de irse con los demás. En cambio, después de que el último de los hombres se fue, ella cerró la puerta mientras permanecía dentro de la habitación. Gaara pareció algo sorprendido por las acciones de su amante, pero al centrarse en su hermana dijo: "Eso te incluye a Temari".

Parecía que Temari estaba a punto de disparar una réplica, pero Kiyomi intercedió cuando dijo: "Cualquier cosa que desees discutir conmigo, puedes hablar con los que permanecen presentes. Simplemente me salvará de tener que decírselo más tarde.

Gaara no dejó que su molestia se notara, pero su comportamiento estoico casi se rompió, especialmente una vez que Temari se movió para pararse junto a Kiyomi y cruzó los brazos desafiante. Tomó un poco de consuelo cuando Sari se movió para pararse detrás de él, por lo que se centró en el Bijuu y dijo: "Me gustaría una explicación de por qué nos acabas de someter a esa farsa".

Kiyomi permitió que apareciera una breve sonrisa de satisfacción cuando dijo: "No insultaré tu inteligencia preguntándote a qué te refieres. Hubo varias razones por las cuales fui el martillo para ayudar al presidente Kinzo a alcanzar el precio que deseaba por sus servicios. La razón principal es que nos vendió una de sus antiguas instalaciones de almacenamiento de agua. Que convertiré en la instalación local de la AMB ".

Gaara entrecerró los ojos y dijo: "Mi oficina ya ..."

"Me prohibió comprar un terreno y convertirlo en un manantial", dijo Kiyomi cortando el Kage, "y lo hizo mientras me daba una razón ridícula sobre la conservación. Sin embargo, me hizo pensar que tal vez un manantial en un desierto sería un poco derrochador, especialmente para reponer el agua. Afortunadamente, las instalaciones que hemos comprado son equipos con varios pisos de refrigeradores potentes. Dime, ¿no crees que a las damas de Suna les resultaría una experiencia agradable y única pasar tiempo en un país maravilloso?

"Mi oficina no tuvo conocimiento de ninguna de esas solicitudes", respondió Gaara, pero sintió una punzada de ira cuando vio a Temari sonreír.

"Oh, recibieron la solicitud", respondió Temari con aire de suficiencia, "simplemente la aprobaron porque la recibieron bajo el mandato de Pakura de expandir los límites del distrito de Entretenimiento para reutilizar o destruir algunos de los almacenes más deteriorados cercanos. Por supuesto, todo esto está en preparación para la afluencia de visitantes que recibiremos para los Exámenes Chunin ".

Gaara por primera vez desde su derrota ante Naruto durante la Invasión de sonido, sintió ganas de explotar de ira. Sin embargo, lo mantuvo bajo control y preguntó: "¿Por qué?"

"Porque, si bien podría haber aceptado tu decisión de negarnos una ubicación de la AMB aquí", dijo Kiyomi mientras se levantaba de la silla, "Que insultaste mi inteligencia con el razonamiento de tu oficina ... bueno, digamos que me sentí provocado a conseguir mi manera."

Gaara reaccionó bruscamente cuando se puso de pie para replicar con enojo: "Entonces, decidiste faltarle el respeto a mi autoridad al implementar la voluntad de Naruto en mi pueblo a pesar de que era evidente que estaba en contra".

"Oh", respondió Kiyomi burlonamente cuando notó que Temari retrocedía sorprendida por el estallido de ira, ya que también comenzó a temblar un poco al recordar los resultados cuando Gaara había perdido los estribos en el pasado. "¿Lo hiciste evidente, o escondiste tu intento apenas velado de detenerme detrás de una cortina de humo de alguna tontería burocrática? Aún más al punto, estás equivocado en un aspecto. No estaba implementando la voluntad de Naruto. Estaba afirmando la mía.

"¿Qué quieres decir?

"Debería ser bastante fácil de entender", dijo Kiyomi mientras se movía para pararse frente al Kazekage y mientras sus ojos cambiaban de verde a rojo, y comenzaba a bombear toda la intención de su asesino hacia él. "Si nada más, este exiguo intento de frustrar la expansión de la AMB, y tu activación de un viejo proyecto de armas de naftalina me ha demostrado que has perdido la fe en la ambición de Naruto". Gaara parecía que estaba a punto de defenderse a pesar de que le resultaba difícil respirar, pero ella lo interrumpió: "Por favor, guarde su insignificante razonamiento para alguien a quien le importe. Yo no. A decir verdad, no me importa si estás con nosotros o contra nosotros. Hoy, fue simplemente una lección de que no todos nosotros confiamos tanto como Naruto y no los aceptaremos en su palabra. Si alguna vez decides volver estas armas contra nosotros, Cortaré un camino de destrucción directo hacia ti y personalmente separaré tu cabeza de tus hombros. Que tan largo y destructivo sea ese camino dependerá de ti, y dado que amas sacrificarte tanto, espero verte esperando a las puertas de Suna para ofrecerme tu cuello en lugar de esconderte detrás de las legiones de tu shinobi. "

Kiyomi dejó que la presión de matar terminara, y Gaara de repente se sintió pegajoso cuando un sudor frío había estallado sobre su piel. Mientras Kiyomi se dirigía hacia la salida de la habitación, Gaara preguntó débilmente, "Entonces esta es la respuesta de Naruto. Estás conmigo o contra mí ".

"Nuevamente, Lord Gaara", respondió Kiyomi con sarcasmo, "Esta fue MI respuesta. Naruto confía en mí, como él, y por eso no sentí la necesidad de consultarlo antes de promulgar algo de esto. Asegúrese de incluir eso en cualquiera de las pequeñas contramedidas que decida poner en movimiento contra nosotros ". Decidiendo puntuar su punto, Kiyomi desapareció en una explosión de llamas.

Gaara miró el lugar por varios momentos antes de dirigirse a la otra mujer presente que estaba vinculada a Naruto, "¿Y dónde estás, Temari?"

"No me hagas elegir entre ustedes dos", dijo Temari mientras se movía para despedirse también. Se detuvo en la puerta y miró a su hermano, y aunque él la cubrió bien, sospechó que estaba bastante conmocionado ante la perspectiva de lo que Bijuu podría hacer enfurecido, y por primera vez probablemente realmente entendió lo que algunas de sus víctimas anteriores tenido. Dándose la vuelta, dijo: "Esta división entre ustedes no necesita crecer más. Sé que sientes que estás actuando en el mejor interés de Suna, y Naruto siente que él también lo es para nosotros. Deje que eso sea algo que lo une, y tal vez la próxima vez que sus caminos diverjan, se pueda llegar a una mejor solución juntos. Fue tu primer amigo ... ¿realmente vale la pena tirarlo porque difieres en lo que se necesitará para lograr un mundo más pacífico?

Gaara no tuvo una respuesta, por lo que su hermana salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Para Gaara, se sintió un poco metafórico ya que aunque su hermana no le respondió directamente, él creía que ya lo había recibido a través de sus acciones. Suspirando, sintió que Sari le colocaba una mano reconfortante en el hombro mientras decía: "Quizás podríamos intentar invitarlo a cenar. Claro, la última vez fue un desastre, pero ahora que ha pasado un tiempo, podemos tr ... "

" No ", dijo Gaara tomando consuelo del intento de su amante de jugar a la paz. "Si Naruto dio su aprobación o no, su influencia es a lo que me enfrento. Eso es lo que necesito combatir al asegurarme de mantener suficiente influencia para ser tomado en serio ".

"Incluso si su influencia está evitando que un Bijuu te mate directamente", dijo Sari con una nota de incredulidad. "¿Estás tan empeñado en tener razón?"

"Qué," preguntó Gaara sonando confundido, "Esto no se trata de estar en lo correcto o lo incorrecto. Se trata de asegurar el bienestar de la ... "

" Village ", intervino Sari casi escupiendo la palabra," Ese no parece ser el caso. Kiyomi tenía razón, fue mezquino de su parte bloquear su intento de construir una instalación de la AMB aquí. Incluso estás reiniciando un proyecto contra el cual estabas moralmente antes porque convirtió a los niños en armas. ¿No le parece un poco preocupante que si Joseki todavía estuviera presente, es probable que ahora esté alineado con más temas?

Gaara la fulminó con la mirada y dijo: "No soy como él. Fue arrestado por usar personas como títeres contra su voluntad, no porque deseara que Suna fuera fuerte ".

Sari coincidió con la mirada de su amante cuando dijo: "Las acciones que él tomó nacieron de ese deseo. Simplemente adoptó la idea de que los fines justificaban los medios para lograr sus objetivos. ¿Estás seguro de que no estás haciendo lo mismo?

"No lo estoy", dijo Gaara poniéndose de pie mientras permitía la ira que sentía por la sugerencia de colorear su voz, "Simplemente no me estoy dejando engañar por los ideales de Naruto por más tiempo". Acabas de presenciar que un Bijuu me amenazó, y aunque ella dice que Naruto no la envió. ¿Realmente importa si lo hizo o no? Hay nueve seres más como ella cautivados por él. Incluso le entregué a mi madre porque yo también estaba cautivado por sus promesas. Sin embargo, está dispuesto a tirarlo todo por capricho ".

"No fue un capricho, tenían un plan y actuaron en consecuencia", respondió Sari con entusiasmo, antes de agregar, "Sí, ayudaste a llevar a tu madre a sus brazos porque creías que conduciría a la paz. Pero, ¿no debería hacerte feliz saber que él no la trata a ella ni a tu hermana solo como peones, que realmente los valora por quienes son? ¿Realmente hubieras podido entregarle a tu madre si hubieras sentido que él era capaz de forzarla a una existencia miserable simplemente porque mantenía la paz?

"Ese no es el punto", respondió Gaara rápidamente.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera explicar cuál era el punto que había estado tratando de hacer, Sari espetó a todo volumen, "¡¡¡Bueno, tal vez debería ser !!!"

La habitación se sentía anormalmente tranquila después de su arrebato, ya que ambos estaban sorprendidos por ella. Después de un momento en que estaba claro que ninguno de los dos iba a llenar el silencio con nada de sustancia, Sari dijo: "Lo siento. Yo ... debería volver al trabajo.

Gaara simplemente asintió, como si pudiera sentir que Sari probablemente quería que la detuviera para hablar más sobre el tema. No estaba exactamente cómodo con lo que podría llevar a debatir más sobre el tema, por lo que le permitió salir de la habitación. Dejándose caer en su silla, sintió una preocupación persistente de que acababa de cometer un grave error. Sin embargo, lo hizo a un lado a favor de centrarse en la imagen más grande. Aceptó que probablemente había sido un error rechazar la solicitud de Kiyomi por motivos tan endebles, ya que también arrojaría una sombra tenue sobre su reactivación del Proyecto del Ejército Hueco. Sin embargo, aunque sus razones para hacerlo principalmente habían sido aumentar la fuerza de Suna debido a la aparición de la nueva amenaza que presentaba una aldea liderada por Sasuke. Admitiría que cualquier arma que pudiera apuntar a Sasuke, podría apuntar con la misma facilidad a Naruto. Todavía,

Gaara ahora vio que, aunque parecía que todas las mujeres atadas a Naruto estaban trabajando para los mismos fines. Había diferentes niveles de compromiso con ese objetivo, ya que tenía pocas dudas de que Kiyomi reduciría a toda Suna a cenizas si sentía que eliminaría una amenaza para su amante. En verdad, la comprensión hizo que Gaara se sintiera algo indefenso, ya que no estaba seguro de que hubiera una forma de restablecer el control de la situación. Tenía pocas dudas de que la influencia de Naruto continuaría extendiéndose, lo cual admitiría en general que tomaría como positivo normalmente. Sin embargo, el verdadero problema surgiría si alguna vez hubiera un momento en que debían tomarse decisiones difíciles para asegurar el resultado más pacífico, un momento en el que Naruto ya había demostrado cómo era incapaz de tomarlas, y Gaara tenía pocas dudas que dependiendo de los sacrificios que se requieran, incluso puede luchar activamente contra aquellos que intentan implementarlos, como oponerse al asesinato de un líder completamente opuesto a la paz. Lo cual obligó a Gaara a considerar la cuestión de si podría hacerlo, y como en cierto sentido ya había sacrificado a su madre cuando ella había presentado un obstáculo para ese objetivo, sintió que ya había respondido esa pregunta en particular, tal como lo había hecho Naruto. muestra la resolución opuesta.

Como Gaara estaba bastante seguro de que ahora enfrentaba una batalla perdida cuando se trataba de combatir la influencia que Naruto continuaría ganando y ejerciendo en el Mundo Shinobi. Sabía que necesitaba cambiar su enfoque principal de la contención, simplemente para asegurarse de que, en caso de que Naruto se convirtiera en un obstáculo para la paz, podría oponerse. De pie, Gaara decidió que el tiempo para las medias medidas había terminado, y como tal, el primer orden del día sería encontrar un medio para neutralizar el Bijuu. Al formular la lista de contactos que necesitaría alcanzar, sintió un renovado sentido de propósito similar al que tenía cuando decidió convertirse en el Kazekage. Tomándolo como una señal de que estaba caminando por el camino correcto, sabía que algunos lo verían potencialmente como una traición al hombre que lo había inspirado primero a tomar la posición que ahora ocupaba y que, según él, era un amigo. Sin embargo, ahora sentía que su confianza ciega en Naruto había sido una traición mucho mayor, una cometida contra toda la gente que había puesto sus esperanzas en él como su Kazekage y a quien Naruto no había mostrado lealtad con sus acciones en nombre de Yugito. Confiado en que todavía tenía tiempo para corregir ese error, resolvió que la próxima vez que Naruto decidiera jugar con la paz que Suna disfrutaba actualmente, el Uzumaki aprendería que no podía ignorar las preocupaciones de un Kazekage simplemente porque tenía al Bijuu en su llamado y llamada. uno cometió contra toda la gente que había puesto sus esperanzas en él como su Kazekage y a quien Naruto no había mostrado lealtad con sus acciones en nombre de Yugito. Confiado en que todavía tenía tiempo para corregir ese error, resolvió que la próxima vez que Naruto decidiera jugar con la paz que Suna disfrutaba actualmente, el Uzumaki aprendería que no podía ignorar las preocupaciones de un Kazekage simplemente porque tenía al Bijuu en su llamado y llamada. uno cometió contra toda la gente que había puesto sus esperanzas en él como su Kazekage y a quien Naruto no había mostrado lealtad con sus acciones en nombre de Yugito. Confiado en que todavía tenía tiempo para corregir ese error, resolvió que la próxima vez que Naruto decidiera jugar con la paz que Suna disfrutaba actualmente, el Uzumaki aprendería que no podía ignorar las preocupaciones de un Kazekage simplemente porque tenía al Bijuu en su llamado y llamada.

Naruto estaba acostado en su cama dentro de la habitación que tenía en el Hidden Oasis Inn, y que por primera vez en mucho tiempo desde el despertar estaba desprovisto de la compañía de uno de sus amantes. No podía decir exactamente que estaba disfrutando el tiempo para sí mismo mientras miraba hacia el techo. Principalmente ya que el tiempo a solas lo dejaba con sus pensamientos y preocupaciones. Lo cual, actualmente estaba centrado en lo que él consideraría la desastrosa reunión que Kiyomi tuvo con Gaara varios días antes. Aunque, considerando las acciones que su amante de Bijuu había tomado antes, supondría que ella lo consideraba bastante exitoso. Al principio, al escuchar los detalles de eso de Temari, se había enfadado ya que esperaba dejar que las cosas se arreglaran por un tiempo antes de tratar de abordar el tema nuevamente. Todavía, pronto se había calmado ya que sabía que, aunque Temari había estado enojado con su hermano, y esa emoción había sido la razón por la que se sentía satisfecha de ayudar a Kiyomi con sus planes. No le gustaba exactamente estar en una posición en la que tenía que actuar contra Gaara. Además, Naruto sintió que su amante Suna podría haber estado un poco sacudido por lo que había sucedido.

Aún así, estaría mintiendo si dijera que no había una molestia persistente dentro de él con Kiyomi y las acciones del otro. Pero sintió que eso puede ser solo ego en juego al no ser consultado primero. Particularmente, ya que actuar sin su permiso pudo haber sido el punto más importante que Kiyomi estaba tratando de hacer. Aun así, incluso si aceptaba ese razonamiento como válido, lo que realmente le molestaba era que tenía que adivinar cuáles eran sus motivos ya que ella aún no había hablado con él desde la reunión. No era que ella pareciera estar haciendo todo lo posible para evitarlo, solo lo que sea que la mantenía ocupada la había sacado demasiado después de que él estaba dormido, y ella se habría ido al amanecer si incluso hubiera regresado. Naruto cerró los ojos para verificar la ubicación de su amante Bijuu y para su sorpresa, ella parecía regresar temprano de sus recados.

Naruto casi instantáneamente sintió que su molestia anterior era reemplazada por una sensación de inquietud ya que la conversación que él había querido parecía estar a punto de ocurrir. Se sentó en la cama y se movió para salir de ella, puso los pies en el suelo y contempló si debía vestirse ya que actualmente solo llevaba un par de pantalones cortos de color naranja holgados. Pensó que él también podría hacerlo, ya que quería tener una discusión seria sobre sus acciones, por lo que sintió que su estado actual de vestido socavaría ese deseo.

Sin embargo, su atención fue atraída hacia la puerta cuando notó que se abría lentamente. "Nel", dijo sorprendido cuando el niño Bijuu fue revelado una vez que la puerta se abrió lo suficiente. Él le dio una amplia sonrisa, ya que sus preocupaciones anteriores fueron olvidadas. De pie, dijo: "Me alegro de verte. Kiyomi me dijo que ... "Se detuvo al notar que tenía una expresión nerviosa. No estoy seguro de por qué, dijo: "¿Qué pasa? Estoy muy contento de que finalmente te hayas detenido. Me preocupaba que estuvieras molesto conmigo. La expresión de Nel cambió a sorpresa, así que continuó: "Realmente quería agradecerte por salvarme. No estaría parado aquí ahora si no fuera por ti.

Nel encontró su voz cuando de repente gritó: "¡Naruto!" antes de cargar hacia el rubio Uzumaki.

Naruto sonrió mientras se movía para dejarse caer y darle un abrazo. Pero comenzó a preguntarse si sus ojos le estaban jugando una mala pasada, ya que ella parecía crecer. O más exactamente, mayor cuando ella cerró la distancia entre ellos. Naruto trató de enderezarse cuando la distancia entre ellos se redujo a un ritmo cada vez más rápido, y aunque logró hacerlo, todavía no pudo cumplir con la carga ya que su aliento se quedó sin aliento cuando Nel chocó con él y los envió a ambos de vuelta a la cama. Aturdido tanto por la belleza de Nel como por la colisión, Naruto permaneció inmóvil debajo de ella cuando Bijuu dijo: "Nunca podría estar molesto contigo. Tenía miedo de que te enojes conmigo por lo que te pasó en Ame. Si no fuera por mí, estoy seguro de que no te habrás herido.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Naruto extendió la mano para ahuecar su rostro y usó sus pulgares para limpiar las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos. "He repasado esa pelea cien veces en mi cabeza Nel. Te digo la verdad cuando digo que solo estoy aquí por tu culpa. Era demasiado dependiente del Hiraishin, mientras solo tenía un sello en juego durante la pelea. Sasuke nunca perdió el rastro, así que me hizo pagar cuando sobrevivió después de tomar esa bomba de clones de viento. Debido a que mi estrategia giraba en torno a golpearlo con él, finalmente termino en el mismo lugar tan pronto como escapó. Es decir, si no quisiera huir de la pelea. Entonces, ya ves, te debo mi vida. Gracias."

Al encontrarse con la mirada sincera y agradecida de Naruto, Nel sintió que su rostro se enrojecía de emoción. "De nada", respondió ella sintiéndose algo en conflicto ya que, aunque estaba contenta de que pareciera que sus temores eran injustificados. Ahora sentía como si Naruto le estuviera dando demasiado crédito, por lo que con la esperanza de lograr un equilibrio dijo: "Ahora estamos incluso cuando me salvaste de esa mujer, cuando ella y sus amigos atacaron la mansión".

Naruto sonrió cuando dijo: "Espero que no me hayas salvado porque solo querías equilibrar el registro entre nosotros".

Nel temía que sus palabras pudieran haber sido insultantes, pero sabía que ese no era el caso, ya que se rió unos momentos más tarde. Ella se rió, ya que sintió toda la tensión que había llevado desde que Ame se desvaneció. Su vacante pronto se llenó de deseo cuando dijo: "¿Recuerdas lo que te dije después de que me salvaste?"

Naruto pensó por un momento, antes de responder con un poco de confusión, "Algo sobre saltar en una cama, pero ..."

Nel se adelantó para besar a Uzumaki, quien reaccionó sorprendido al principio, pero pronto lo devolvió en serio. Nel sintió que un calor comenzaba a acumularse en su estómago, que pronto se extendió por todo su ser. Rodaron sobre la cama mientras sus lenguas bailaban de manera similar. Una vez que se calmaron y la necesidad de respirar se volvió demasiado, Nel apartó la cara y dijo: "Quiero ser uno contigo". Sin embargo, una expresión de arrepentimiento apareció en la cara de Naruto que rápidamente la llevó a preguntar: "¿No sientes lo mismo? Podía entender por qué te retenías cuando estaba atrapado en mi forma anterior, pero pensé que te preocupabas tanto por mí como yo por ti.

Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora, y él respondió: "Tu empujón en la barriga en este momento debería ser toda la confirmación de que necesitas que yo sienta lo mismo". Nel se dio cuenta de la vara de hierro que estaba haciendo tal como Naruto dijo, y acercó su mano a ella y agarró su polla a través de sus pantalones cortos.

Naruto gimió, lo que provocó el propio deseo de Nel de crecer, lo que la llevó a preguntar: "Entonces no entiendo por qué pareces vacilante para actuar sobre esos sentimientos".

"Realmente desearía poder", dijo Naruto mientras agarraba la muñeca de Nel ya que ella estaba empezando a acariciarlo. "Pero, debido a que todavía me estoy recuperando de absorber y liberar Fury, no estoy seguro de que sea bueno para nuestra salud". Leyendo el ceño fruncido que apareció en la cara de Nel cuando ella no entendía lo que quería decir, explicó: "Recientemente aprendimos que cuando tomo un nuevo amante, experimento un aumento en Chakra. El tamaño del aumento parece ser proporcional a la fuerza de la mujer. Lo cual, combinado con la forma en que actualmente tengo prohibido usar chakra para que mis bobinas tengan tiempo de curarse, significa que existe cierta preocupación de que volverme demasiado íntimo pueda literalmente hacerme explotar dentro de ti ".

"Ya veo", respondió Nel sintiendo una sensación de decepción.

"La noche no tiene que terminar aquí", dijo Naruto rápidamente, "pero, por el bien de ambos, probablemente sería mejor esperar hasta que reciba una factura de salud limpia".

Nel asintió con la cabeza. Sin embargo, se levantó de la cama, aunque le resultaba difícil hacerlo, casi como luchar contra un tirón magnético. Enderezándose la falda y la camisa verdes, dijo: "Creo que me gustaría esperar hasta entonces. Siento que sería más tortuoso para mí continuar solo para detenerme de lo que realmente deseo, entonces sería esperar ".

Naruto asintió entendiendo, así que de pie dijo: "¿Prefieres que salgamos un poco?"

Nel sacudió la cabeza y, con una sonrisa feliz, dijo: "Esta noche ya es lo suficientemente especial. Vine aquí esperando que me regañaras, pero reconoce que me estaba reprendiendo a mí mismo. Creo que entiendo lo que Haku me estaba diciendo ahora. Así que voy a volver a Ame para continuar entrenando ".

"Está bien", respondió Naruto, "pero, al menos déjame caminar contigo hasta el sello de transporte". Nel asintió, por lo que Naruto estaba a punto de tomar su mano, pero se detuvo y se movió hacia un cofre al pie de su cama. Al abrirlo, sacó la cuchilla Grasscutter que ella había usado para defenderlo cuando dijo: "Oh, pero hablando de entrenamiento. ¿Deseas usar esta espada?

Nel extendió una mano como para tomarla, pero la dejó caer cuando dijo: "No, creo que deberías usarla". Podía ver que Naruto estaba a punto de negarse, y explicó: "No puedo estar segura, pero creo que esa espada me estaba ayudando de alguna manera mientras te defendía. Casi como si estuviera respondiendo a mi deseo ".

"¿No sería esa una razón más para que lo tomes?"

Nel negó con la cabeza y respondió: "Creo que sería perjudicial para mi entrenamiento depender demasiado de una cuchilla especial desde el principio". Creo que sería mejor para mí y si terminara en manos de un maestro digno ".

"Si eso es lo que deseas". Dijo Naruto colocando la hoja sobre su cama.

"Lo es", dijo Nel sintiendo como una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro cuando Naruto tomó su mano

Naruto la atrajo hacia sí y la besó apasionadamente hasta que la dejó sin aliento, por lo que le preguntó: "Aceptaré tu diferencia, si me hicieras el honor de permitirme acompañarte".

"con eso te refieres al sello de teletransportación en el sótano ", dijo con ironía nel

sí, pero si te digo déjame acompañarte al sótano, no sonaría romántico y, de hecho, probablemente suene un poco espeluznante ", respondió Naruto haciendo que nel se riera

"si, pero si te digo dejame acompañarte al sótano, no sonaría romántico y, de hecho, probablemente suene un poco espeluznante", respondió naruto haciendo que nel se riera

"tal vez un poco", dijo nel disfrutando de la sensación de estar en sus brazos, "pero, te seguiría de todos modos"

"bueno, entonces, al sótano contigo", dijo naruto, arqueando las cejas mientras hablaba.

"Hmm, tal vez no", respondió Nel haciendo que ambos se rieran mientras salían de su habitación cogidos de brazo

Kiyomi miró a la luna mientras disfrutaba de la fría noche del desierto desde el balcón fuera de su habitación. Había sentido la llegada de su hermana más temprano en la noche, y a juzgar por los sentimientos de emoción posteriores de su amante, supuso que había estado allí para hablar con Naruto sobre sus preocupaciones. Aunque, algo sorprendida de que su hermano de tres colas no se hubiera atado al Uzumaki, estaba contenta de que las cosas parecieran progresar en esa dirección.

Su atención se apartó momentáneamente de su mirada de luna, para enfocarse en la puerta que conducía a su habitación cuando sintió que la presencia de Nel desaparecía por un momento antes de reaparecer en dirección a Ame. Adivinando que su hermana solo estaba tomando un descanso momentáneo de sus estudios, su mirada volvió a las estrellas. Se perdió en la belleza de ellos, ya que parecían brillar mucho más en Suna. Sin embargo, después de un tiempo notó que la presencia de su amante se acercaba y admitiría que comenzó a sentirse un poco incómoda. Principalmente porque, aunque no había estado evitando exactamente a su amante en los días posteriores a su confrontación con Gaara, se había esforzado por no estar sola con él. Una tarea hecha relativamente fácil debido a que tuvo que manejar la compra del almacén de Sparkling River Springs que convertiría en una instalación de la Asociación de Mujeres Bañistas. Mientras que, normalmente habría descrito las reuniones aparentemente interminables con abogados y arquitectos que duraron desde el amanecer hasta mucho después de que el sol se pusiera como desafortunado. Al menos le habían dado una excusa de por qué no había estado allí.

Cuando escuchó que el pomo de la puerta que conectaba el balcón con su habitación comenzaba a girar, contempló simplemente teletransportarse. Pero rápidamente lo aplastó, ya que ella aceptaría las consecuencias de sus acciones, por lo que en su lugar activó un sello de privacidad que obstruiría la vista de cualquiera de cómo podría haber estado observándola en la oscuridad. Mantuvo los ojos hacia el cielo cuando su amante se unió a ella en el balcón y simplemente dijo: "Buenas noches".

"De hecho", dijo Kiyomi volviéndose para mirarlo. Sintió que su deseo por él crecía cuando llevaba solo un par de pantalones, junto con unas zapatillas de interior. "Especialmente para ti parece. ¿Disfrutaron Nel y tú?

"No tanto como a ninguno de nosotros nos hubiera gustado", respondió Naruto dándole una sonrisa juguetona mientras se sentaba en una de las pesadas sillas de piedra que rodeaban la mesa a juego. "Pero, ¿qué te ha interesado tanto en las estrellas esta noche?"

"Creo que me iré pronto, así que quería tomarme un poco de tiempo para disfrutar del cielo nocturno", respondió un tanto sorprendida por su comportamiento aparentemente juguetón, y por un momento, consideró enviarle un regalo de agradecimiento a Nel mientras se preguntaba si lo que sea que ella y Naruto hayan hecho lo haya hecho olvidar lo que ella tenía.

Aprendió que este no era el caso, ya que él dijo: "Probablemente sea sabio ... considerando que amenazaste con matar al Kazekage".

"No amenacé con matarlo", respondió Kiyomi a la defensiva. "Prometí hacerlo, si se cumplían ciertas condiciones". Para su sorpresa, su amante se echó a reír y le preguntó: "No estás enojada".

"No estoy contento con eso", corrigió Naruto, causando que una expresión de preocupación apareciera en el bello rostro de su amante, así que agregó: "Pero, ya lo dije antes, realmente no puedo enojarme demasiado cuando la acción Esto se debe a los sentimientos que uno de mis amantes siente por mí. Aún así, me gustaría una explicación. ¿Estás tratando de convertir a Gaara en un enemigo?

"Si eso es lo que quiere ser", respondió Kiyomi haciendo que su amante frunciera el ceño. Con la esperanza de dar más detalles, explicó: "Sé que quieres creer solo lo mejor de tu amigo y sus decisiones recientes, e incluso quiero que tengas razón. Pero me temo que te estás cegando a ti mismo por lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser un enemigo.

"Especialmente si vamos amenazándolo", dijo Naruto rápidamente.

"Lo amenacé", respondió Kiyomi haciendo que su amante pareciera exasperada.

Kiyomi temía estar a punto de enojar a su antiguo anfitrión, pero realmente no podía pensar en un medio para hacer que sus acciones fueran más aceptables para él. Sintió un destello de molestia por eso, ya que había practicado esta conversación en su cabeza miles de veces, solo para descubrir que sus palabras le fallaban en el momento en que más las necesitaba.

Naruto la miró por varios momentos más antes de preguntar con calma, "¿Por qué?"

Sin embargo, al encontrar la calma de su amante, algo desconcertante, le permitió ordenar sus pensamientos y le permitió explicar: "Porque no quería que Gaara viera a la Familia solo como a ti. Cuando comenzaste, le dijiste a Ino que necesitarías el consejo y el aporte de las mujeres que reuniste para ayudar a hacer realidad tu ambición. Siento que lo que hice estaba en línea con esa creencia, porque quiero que puedas seguir creyendo lo mejor de Gaara sin preocuparte. Porque tienes amantes que no son tan ... "

" Ingenuo ", intervino Naruto.

"Sí", respondió Kiyomi haciendo que su amante sonriera debido a su franqueza, "pero quiero que puedas confiar en las personas casi ciegamente, porque sabes que tienes mujeres como yo para tratar con ellos cuando te decepcionan". . Hoy, fue simplemente una advertencia emitida a Gaara para que no lo haga.

Asintiendo, y tocó a su amante que estaba dispuesto a ser su escudo de la dureza de la realidad, sin embargo, declaró: "Pero, ¿qué pasaría si todo lo que lograras hacer fuera garantizar que nos vería como un enemigo?"

"A decir verdad, preferiría que ese fuera el caso", dijo Kiyomi, causando que su amante pasara por varias emociones. Contenta, no se decidió por la ira, pero puede deslizarse fácilmente hacia ella, explicó: "Las recientes revelaciones sobre sus acciones muestran que, consciente o no, ha sido influenciado por ciertas deficiencias en su alianza con nosotros".

"Estás hablando de Ameno", dijo Naruto.

"Sí, para empezar", respondió Kiyomi, "su preferencia por las mujeres hace que sea bastante obvio que Gaara nominarla tenía la intención de mitigar sus medios de ganar más influencia en el consejo. De los once miembros actuales del consejo, solo controlamos tres escaños. Si bien es cierto, los intransigentes también solo controlan tres asientos. Eso deja cuatro asientos menos el de Gaara, que no podemos predecir con precisión de qué manera caerán en cualquier iniciativa que impulsemos. Si él realmente estuviera con nosotros, ¿no habría nominado a alguien que estaba seguro de que sería capaz de seducir?

"Él podría no haberlo sabido", dijo Naruto, aunque para Kiyomi parecía que su amante realmente no lo creía.

Aún así, sin apuntar a obligarlo a aceptar su punto de vista, ella declaró: "Sin embargo, el intento de su oficina de bloquear mis planes de abrir una ubicación de la AMB aquí fue una clara señal de que ahora está tratando conscientemente de impedir que usted gane más influencia". . El problema es que, en el mejor de los casos, es solo una medida provisional y, finalmente, se daría cuenta de eso ".

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Naruto con una clara nota de preocupación escrita en su rostro.

"Simplemente, incluso si lograra bloquearlo para que no tenga más influencia en Suna", explicó Kiyomi, "su voz en la Alianza Shinobi en su conjunto solo se debilitaría cada vez más a medida que ganara influencia en las otras aldeas shinobi . Al final, enfrentaría el mismo problema que su nominación de Ameno, o el bloqueo de nuestra expansión de la AMB estaba destinado a reducir, excepto en una escala mayor ".

Naruto se recostó en la silla y pareció marchitarse un poco al decir: "No entiendo por qué dejar que Yugito viva como ella nos ha llevado hasta aquí".

Kiyomi se molestó al ver la angustia que sus palabras le estaban causando a su amante, pero creyendo que mantenía la respuesta presionada, "es porque le hizo preguntarse si era o no un compañero o un aliado".

"¿Cual es la diferencia?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Bueno, es una sutil distinción que termina haciendo un mundo de diferencia", respondió Kiyomi, y recibió una mirada molesta de su amante haciéndole saber que no estaba de humor para acertijos vagos. "Lo que quiero decir es que al principio sintió que era un socio, y como tal fueron ustedes dos contra un mundo estropeado por el odio y la guerra. Juntos, cada uno trajo algo a la mesa, y el éxito requirió que ambos trabajaran juntos. Sin embargo, en algún momento comenzó a sentirse menos como un compañero y más como un aliado, lo más probable es que esto se haya consolidado cuando decidiste ayudar a Yugito en contra de sus deseos. Pero, la elevación de Ameno al consejo sugeriría que estaba comenzando a sentir preocupación incluso antes. Sin embargo, un aliado es alguien cuyas metas se alinean con las tuyas, y por lo tanto es útil hasta cierto punto, y cuando se alcanza ese punto, tienden a terminar como Obito Uchiha ".

"Yo nunca ..."

"Lo sé", dijo Kiyomi cortando la protesta de su amante, "Sin embargo, lo quisieras o no. Su decisión con respecto a Yugito le mostró a Gaara que usted no era de hecho socios iguales, y más aún, que cuando decidió actuar en contra de sus deseos, carecía de los medios para detenerlo ".

"Yo ... necesito arreglar esto ... si te explico ..."

"Es demasiado tarde", dijo Kiyomi haciendo que su amante la mirara abatida, "Ya lo intentaste, ¿recuerdas? La única forma de convencerlo ahora sería si se produjera otra situación en la que, incluso si usted sintiera que actuar como él quisiera comprometería sus creencias, tendría que hacerlo. Pero, incluso entonces, ahora que él es consciente del desequilibrio de poder entre ustedes, aún sentiría la necesidad de cerrarlo. En caso de que alguna vez hayas decidido actuar en contra de sus deseos de nuevo. Inclinándose hacia adelante, Kiyomi extendió la mano para tomar la mejilla de su amante, y sintió cierta felicidad cuando se sintió cómodo con la acción cuando cubrió su mano con la suya. Dándole una sonrisa suave que luchó por volver, ella agregó: "Pero, incluso si comprometes tus creencias, eso no resuelve el desequilibrio ya que estarías entregando las tuyas a sus caprichos".

"¿Cómo puedo solucionar esto?" Preguntó Naruto casi suplicante.

"No sé si puedes", admitió Kiyomi sintiendo lágrimas en sus ojos por el dolor que escuchó en el tono de su amante. "Por eso actué como lo hice. Si se va a convertir en nuestro enemigo, entonces es mejor que elija ahora. Por lo menos, cuanto antes se comprometa a actuar contra nosotros directamente, en lugar de esconderse detrás de las medidas a medias que pueden servir para el mismo propósito en alguna fecha futura. Cuanto mayor sea la probabilidad, podremos saberlo y confirmar sus intenciones ".

"Tiene que haber una mejor manera", respondió su amante.

Si Kiyomi sintió algún arrepentimiento por sus acciones fue por el dolor contenido en la voz de su amante ante la perspectiva de que otra amiga se convirtiera en un enemigo potencial. Sabiendo que era un resultado directo de sus acciones, sin embargo, se consoló al creer que era mejor abrirle los ojos a la posibilidad ahora, y luego esperar hasta que Gaara se revelara como uno. Con eso en mente, ella respondió: "No sé si hay. Aunque si alguien pudiera encontrarlo, creo que serías tú. Al ver que su amante no estaba de humor para los lugares comunes, continuó: "Creo que, en muchos aspectos, Gaara es un reflejo de ti".

"Estoy cansado de esa analogía", espetó Naruto debido a las numerosas emociones que se arremolinaban en su interior, "He escuchado lo mismo en relación con Sasuke".

"Has sido culpable de hacer esa comparación", dijo Kiyomi haciendo que Naruto pareciera molesto y culpable. Ella sonrió suavemente a su amante y dijo: "Es simplemente porque es una analogía bastante fácil de hacer entre dos personas valiosas. Póngalos en un pedestal, elija algunos rasgos que comparten y luego resalte las diferencias. ¿No fue ese el caso cuando viste las luchas de Gaara como el reflejo más oscuro de la tuya? Al recibir un asentimiento de Naruto, sintió una pizca de diversión por su mal humor ligeramente cuando comenzó a mirar a lo lejos, así que agregó: "En algunos aspectos, puedo entender por qué Gaara ahora se sentiría cauteloso contigo". Su amante la miró sorprendida y le hizo explicar: "Siempre has sido obstinada y has logrado convencer a otros para que actúen en contra de su mejor juicio de vez en cuando. El manejo de Sasuke es un ejemplo perfecto. Tu apego personal a él por la forma en que fue tratado después de que desertó debido a tu súplica, y si bien Tsunade finalmente tomó la decisión, fue su cariño por ti lo que hizo que no fuera calificado como un ninja perdido.

"Lo sé", respondió Naruto, "Pero, él fue una víctima al principio ..."

"Y qué", Kiyomi interrumpió a su amante, "Él desertó de la aldea, y eso viene con ciertos castigos. El punto es que se les escapó por tu culpa y por tu influencia. Sé que puedo presentar el mismo caso para varias de las mujeres que ahora están unidas a ti, incluida yo misma.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el punto que estás tratando de hacer?", Preguntó Naruto bastante acalorado, aunque reconoció que se debía a que algunos de sus defectos estaban siendo denunciados, ya que aún no había escuchado el verdadero impulso del argumento de su amante Bijuu. Como tal, trató de calmarse.

Kiyomi sonrió al sentir que su apoyo era una señal de cómo había madurado su antiguo anfitrión desde que se convirtió en el jefe de su familia. "Mi punto es que algunos dirían que es prudente que Gaara tome precauciones contra usted, por lo que los dos realmente deberían divergir sobre la mejor manera de avanzar hacia su objetivo declarado. No tendría que aceptar lo que usted decida porque no tiene influencia. Al igual que algunos han dicho que porque insististe en que Sasuke fuera tratado de manera diferente a cualquier otro ninja desaparecido debido a tu inversión personal en él, ahora significa que tienes cierta responsabilidad por sus acciones ".

"Eso es porque lo hago", respondió Naruto, "Sé que no hay garantía de que eso significara que habría sido tratado". Pero…"

Kiyomi suspiró, antes de extender su mano hacia él y hacer que se estirara una garra de chakra, que golpeó a su amante en la cabeza. Al recibir una mirada confusa ya que era evidente que él pensaba que ese era el punto que ella estaba tratando de hacer, ella dijo: "No, no lo haces. El que tiene la culpa es Sasuke. Después de todo, algunos intentos fallidos de Konoha-nin para eliminarlo, podrían haberlo endurecido tan fácilmente como aprender que el liderazgo de Konoha planeó la destrucción de su familia con la ayuda de Itachi. Se podría decir con la misma facilidad que Sasuke al enterarse de cuán apasionadamente discutiste para que no fuera marcado como un ninja desaparecido podría haberlo hecho regresar. Sí, resultó ser una mala decisión para él no ser tratado como cualquier otro desertor. Pero eso no significa que lo contrario hubiera sido bueno. Más importante,

Naruto sonrió suavemente ante sus palabras, pero fue reemplazado por una mirada de confusión cuando su amante dijo: "Está bien, estoy perdido. Si dices que Gaara tiene buenas razones para querer ... "

" Dije que lo entendí ", Kiyomi corrigió con calma a su amante," no es que fuera bueno ". Al ver que Naruto todavía no estaba seguro de lo que quería decir, explicó: "A nivel táctico tiene sentido. Mi preocupación es que, al igual que la forma en que adquiriste un interés personal en el regreso de Sasuke te cegó a las mayores ramificaciones de tus elecciones, Gaara tiene un interés personal en lograr la paz, lo que puede cegarlo de manera similar. Lo que quiero decir es, digamos que lograste devolver a Sasuke durante tu misión de recuperación. ¿Esperarías que las cosas hubieran vuelto a la normalidad?

"Lo hice", respondió Naruto, "pero ahora reconozco que probablemente no fue realista".

"De acuerdo", dijo Kiyomi, "Avancemos un poco en la línea de tiempo. ¿Qué tal después de que secuestró al anfitrión de Gyuki? Para entonces, había asaltado a un Shinobi que sabía de la ubicación del jinchuriki de ocho colas, e incluso a algunos shinobi que intentaron llevarlo de vuelta a donde estaba llevando a Bee. ¿Todavía habrías luchado por el perdón de tu amigo como eras antes de abrir ese pergamino? Recibiendo un pequeño asentimiento, sonrió ante la honestidad de su amante antes de decir: "A pesar de que habría habido personas en Kumo que exigieron represalias por las vidas inocentes que Sasuke tomó en busca de su venganza".

"Yo ... no sé", admitió Naruto, "Una parte de mí lo ve como posible, pero ya no soy ese hombre".

Asintiendo de acuerdo, Kiyomi respondió: "Lo sé. El punto hacia el que me estaba moviendo es que si lo hubiera hecho, podría haber resultado en una guerra de voluntades entre Kumo y Konoha que había afectado a todos, todo en la búsqueda de su deseo de salvar a su amigo. Bueno, a menos que se tratara de una historia con un final construido apresuradamente en el que todos simplemente se olvidan de sus quejas simplemente porque tú lo preguntaste ".

"¿Estás diciendo que Gaara tiene razón entonces?" Naruto preguntó: "Ese es el argumento que estaba haciendo con respecto a mi ayuda al defecto de Yugito".

"No", respondió Kiyomi, "estoy diciendo el potencial que solo habrías perdonado a Sasuke porque lo veías como un amigo, y esperas que todos los demás se alineen porque deseas que sea alguien a quien valga la pena oponerse. Sé que, independientemente de lo bien que haya planeado la deserción de Yugito, si hubiera fallado, habría aceptado la responsabilidad y tomado las medidas necesarias para mitigar los resultados. Ese no es alguien atrapado en sus propios deseos y deseos. No sé si puedo decir eso sobre Gaara.

Kiyomi sintió una nueva sensación de frustración cuando Naruto entró rápidamente en defensa de su amigo y dijo: "Gaara solo está preocupado por lo que es mejor para Suna".

"Eso es lo que él dice de todos modos, e incluso siento que él cree que es así", respondió Kiyomi con calma, aceptando que es la inclinación de su amante ver lo mejor de las personas que le importan. "Volviendo a ser un reflejo de ti, en ese entonces viste la soledad y la experimentaste a ti mismo para sentir empatía con él. Sin embargo, Gaara, a diferencia de ti, no recurrió a bromas inofensivas en su actuación, sino que lastimó o asesinó a personas que incluso lo miraron divertido.

"La mayoría de las personas que dices que asesinó, en realidad eran asesinos que intentaban matarlo", respondió Naruto rápidamente.

"Cierto", respondió Kiyomi, "Sin embargo, hubo casos de personas a las que lastimó aquí en Suna que simplemente se cruzaron en su camino en el día equivocado, y aunque la mayor parte de la aldea lo perdonó e incluso lo aceptó. No sé si puedes decir que se ha perdonado a sí mismo. Es por eso que crear un mundo en paz es tan importante para él, y por qué creo que lo buscará de la misma manera que una vez hizo el regreso de Sasuke ".

Frunciendo el ceño, Naruto dijo: "Pero, ¿cómo puede creer que vale la pena tener la paz en los sacrificios de los demás?"

"No sé si él lo ve de esa manera, o si es solo una cuestión de que el objetivo sea tan grande que justifique los costos", respondió Kiyomi encogiéndose de hombros. "Pero estoy diciendo que él lo ve de la misma manera que una vez viste regresar a Sasuke. De manera decidida, el logro del objetivo es lo más importante, independientemente de las ramificaciones y los costos ". Dándole a su amante una sonrisa suave, continuó, "Abrir ese pergamino te cambió a ti. Para mejor en mi opinión. Al abrirse a los demás, le mostró relaciones reales, no solo las basadas en una miseria compartida. Es por eso que aunque imagino que todavía odias a Obito, puedes mostrarle misericordia. Es por eso que puedes dejar ir a Sasuke, alguien que si el viejo que hubieras recuperado con éxito, hubiera obligado a todos los demás con razones para desear justicia, simplemente dejar ir su ira hacia él.

Naruto suspiró cansado, antes de admitir: "No sé si he cambiado tanto como piensas". Actué por Yugito por mis sentimientos por ella ".

Kiyomi asintió con la cabeza, pero sin embargo afirmó: "Sin embargo, no la reclutaste originalmente porque habría facilitado el logro de la paz. En cambio, sus acciones en su nombre solo han hecho que lograrlo sea aún más complejo. Además, sé que si hubiera fallado, personalmente habría estado dispuesto a pagar cualquier costo requerido para mitigar el sufrimiento que creó su actuación en su nombre. No te encogerías de hombros y dirías que vale la pena arriesgarse ".

Al escuchar la creencia de Kiyomi en su personaje, una sonrisa cálida apareció en su rostro. Sin embargo, pronto cayó cuando dijo: "No veo una manera de corregir este resultado imprevisto de mis acciones".

"Lo sé", dijo Kiyomi suavemente, antes de decir genuinamente, "Pero, solo sigue adelante haciendo tu mejor esfuerzo, porque si alguien puede encontrarlo, serás tú. Por lo tanto, continúe trabajando hacia ese fin y sepa que lo apoyaré. Pero también, que estaré aquí para protegerte si cumple con mis expectativas.

Naruto asintió agradecido y se puso de pie, pero antes de entrar le tendió la mano y le dijo: "No quiero estar solo esta noche". ¿Lo pasarías conmigo?

Kiyomi asintió mientras lo aceptaba y dijo amorosamente: "Siempre aceptaré tu mano cada vez que me extiendas".

Naruto sonrió al escuchar las palabras que le repetía, y de repente descubrió que, aunque todavía estaba preocupado por lo que depararía el futuro, no sería insuperable mientras tuviera a sus amantes a su lado. Tirando de Kiyomi a un beso, vertió su pasión y amor por ella y después de que terminó, dijo: "Conozco a mi adorable zorro. Aún así, siempre es educado preguntar ".

"No necesitas ser cortés conmigo", respondió Kiyomi juguetonamente mientras entraba a su habitación mientras su amante le abría la puerta. Al desabrocharse la bata una vez dentro, permitió que cayera al suelo.

"Lo tendré en cuenta", dijo Naruto cerrando la puerta detrás de él cuando la visión de su amante desnudo hizo que las preocupaciones planteadas esa noche desaparecieran de su mente, para que pudiera concentrarse en la tarea más inmediata de asegurarse que envió a Kiyomi por la mañana con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Gaara se paró sobre un Sari desnudo mientras dormía aparentemente feliz después de hacer el amor. Frunció el ceño como si fuera más apasionado de lo habitual, probablemente alimentado por la pelea que tuvieron unos días antes y el deseo de superarla. Sus propios sueños posteriores habían sido una recreación de su unión, solo que había sido otro hombre causando que ella gritara su nombre con placer. Gaara se había despertado rápidamente para encontrarla todavía en la cama con él, pero realmente no podía decir que el calor de su piel contra la de él lo aliviara. Sospechaba que la razón era que, en realidad, su invento no parecía haber arreglado nada. Pero, en cambio, había sido un reconocimiento de que había pasado suficiente tiempo para que permanecer enojado tomara más esfuerzo que seguir adelante. Por supuesto, se habían disculpado el uno con el otro antes de dejar que sus cuerpos hablaran la mayor parte del tiempo.

Para Gaara, la fuente era evidente, y la persona que sentía responsable era el nombre del sueño que Sari había gimido una y otra vez, Naruto. Sintió que tal vez estaba siendo un poco injusto al combinar su desacuerdo con las acciones de Uzumaki en Kumo con las suyas con Sari. Pero, cuando sintió que Sari estaba siendo corrompido por las nociones románticas de Naruto, incluso si Uzumaki no lo intentaba directamente, solo resaltó aún más a qué se enfrentaba.

Gaara se apartó de ella en la habitación oscura mientras rápidamente se ponía algo de ropa y silenciosamente salió del edificio de Kazekage para encontrarse con alguien que podría ayudarlo a superar las dificultades. De una manera extraña, estaba casi agradecido por experimentar la pesadilla nuevamente, ya que ayudó a convencerlo de continuar con la reunión. No había sido una decisión fácil de tomar, ya que se creía que el hombre, aunque oficialmente era un comerciante conocido de artículos y armas encantados, los alcanzaba por menos de los medios legales. Además, se decía que tenía numerosos contactos en todo el mundo shinobi. Uno de esos contactos había sido su padre, así fue como Gaara se enteró de él cuando consultó los registros de su padre cuando trató de compilar una lista de personas que podrían ser útiles para su objetivo de obtener un medio para poner a Naruto al límite si la necesidad llegara

Pensando en su padre, Gaara no sentía el mismo odio que antes, cuando llegó a comprender que quizás su padre no había estado tan equivocado como creía originalmente. Particularmente, ya que estaba empezando a apreciar por qué había actuado de la manera que lo había hecho, tanto al sellar One Tails en él, como a su alianza con Orochimaru. Principalmente, porque podía ver cómo su padre veía a Konoha como esta fuerza cada vez mayor que eventualmente consumiría su hogar solo por su existencia continua. Por lo tanto, para tratar de combatir su creciente influencia, se tuvieron que hacer sacrificios, siendo uno de ellos su hijo menor y, posteriormente, su esposa. Gaara estaba empezando a ver que aunque todavía estaba en desacuerdo con muchas de las acciones de su padre, en última instancia, tenía razón. Después de todo, a pesar de que muchos dirían que su alianza con Orochimaru había sido una locura de su parte, al final, había debilitado la influencia de Konoha permitiendo a Suna obtener ganancias. Y aunque el tratado original entre las aldeas se había restablecido inmediatamente después del ataque, al mostrarle a Konoha que no desaparecerían mansamente, habían podido obtener mejores términos en los años siguientes. Aunque, Gaara admitiría que su paridad con Konoha se debió principalmente a la influencia de Naruto en la Aldea de la Hoja. Aún así, las acciones de su padre le mostraron que había estado dispuesto a sacrificar todo por la protección y el mejoramiento de su pueblo. Por eso, el Cuarto Kazekage seguía siendo una figura querida en Suna. Y aunque el tratado original entre las aldeas se había restablecido inmediatamente después del ataque, al mostrarle a Konoha que no desaparecerían mansamente, habían podido obtener mejores términos en los años siguientes. Aunque, Gaara admitiría que su paridad con Konoha se debió principalmente a la influencia de Naruto en la Aldea de la Hoja. Aún así, las acciones de su padre le mostraron que había estado dispuesto a sacrificar todo por la protección y el mejoramiento de su pueblo. Por eso, el Cuarto Kazekage seguía siendo una figura querida en Suna. Y aunque el tratado original entre las aldeas se había restablecido inmediatamente después del ataque, al mostrarle a Konoha que no desaparecerían mansamente, habían podido obtener mejores términos en los años siguientes. Aunque, Gaara admitiría que su paridad con Konoha se debió principalmente a la influencia de Naruto en la Aldea de la Hoja. Aún así, las acciones de su padre le mostraron que había estado dispuesto a sacrificar todo por la protección y el mejoramiento de su pueblo. Por eso, el Cuarto Kazekage seguía siendo una figura querida en Suna. Gaara admitiría que su paridad con Konoha se debió principalmente a la influencia de Naruto en la Aldea de la Hoja. Aún así, las acciones de su padre le mostraron que había estado dispuesto a sacrificar todo por la protección y el mejoramiento de su pueblo. Por eso, el Cuarto Kazekage seguía siendo una figura querida en Suna. Gaara admitiría que su paridad con Konoha se debió principalmente a la influencia de Naruto en la Aldea de la Hoja. Aún así, las acciones de su padre le mostraron que había estado dispuesto a sacrificar todo por la protección y el mejoramiento de su pueblo. Por eso, el Cuarto Kazekage seguía siendo una figura querida en Suna.

Sin embargo, incluso con todo eso, Gaara había sentido una sensación de inquietud cuando el hombre respondió a su solicitud de reunión. No podía explicar exactamente qué, pero si tuviera que ponerlo en palabras sentía que era similar a cruzar dos puertas que contenían extremos igualmente indeseables. Con la única diferencia entre abrirlos es lo que se perdió. En muchos aspectos, Gaara sintió que ahora estaba en ese momento en el que tendría que decidir qué puerta tenía que abrir, y sintió que simplemente reuniéndose con el viejo contacto de su padre habría elegido efectivamente. Por otra parte, sintió que su sueño le mostraba que al no hacer nada, elegiría efectivamente la otra puerta, que inevitablemente terminó con la influencia de Naruto asumiendo el control por completo hasta que incluso Sari terminó consumida por ella.

Decidiendo tanto como su padre, hacer algo era mejor que esperar lo inevitable. Gaara sintió que algunas de las preocupaciones que tenía sobre esta reunión nocturna comenzaron a desvanecerse. Al menos hasta que llegó al lugar al que se le había indicado en la respuesta del hombre, para encontrar que el edificio parecía abandonado y, de hecho, algunos de los que estaban programados para ser demolidos para la expansión del Distrito de Entretenimiento. Por un momento, temió que Kiyomi se hubiera enterado de alguna manera de acercarse a hombres tan turbios, y determinó que eso demostraba que se había convertido en un enemigo, por lo que planeó cumplir su promesa. Pero se desvaneció cuando una luz se encendió en uno de los pisos superiores del almacén y proyectó la silueta de un pequeño hombre regordete en la ventana.

Al entrar, la sensación de inquietud de Gaara comenzó a aumentar de nuevo debido a que parecía que el edificio solo había sido el hogar de ratas durante bastante tiempo. Pero pensó que era demasiado tarde para retroceder, sin mencionar que hacerlo significaría aceptar ser un jugador poco en su propia aldea. Al llegar a la oficina del gerente, la abrió para encontrar al pequeño hombre regordete sentado detrás de un escritorio. A pesar de la terrible condición del resto del edificio, la habitación parecía estar bien mantenida. El hombre al medirlo le dio una cálida sonrisa cuando dijo: "Dios mío, ¿no eres la viva imagen de Rasa? Entonces, ¿qué es exactamente lo que hace que nuestro estimado Kazekage me busque?

Gaara respondió lanzándole una bola de arena, que atrapó al hombre en la cara y le sopló la parte posterior del cráneo. Sin embargo, en lugar de cubrir la pared detrás de él con sangre, nada más que unos pocos huesos rotos surgieron de la herida. Gaara se puso en guardia ya que, a pesar de la herida mortal, el cuerpo permaneció de pie como si nada hubiera pasado. Desde las sombras, una voz divertida y familiar dijo: "Mi, eso fue sin duda un saludo grosero. Especialmente porque fuiste tú quien se acercó a él.

"Kabuto", gruñó Gaara mientras buscaba al hombre en la habitación, "¿Qué juego estás jugando?"

"Yo", respondió Kabuto mientras esta vez sonaba como si estuviera en el almacén. "Creo que es una pregunta mejor para ti".

Gaara apareció desde la habitación y escuchó el cuerpo golpear el suelo detrás de él cuando Kabuto terminó el jutsu que le había permitido manipular el cadáver bien conservado. Vio una figura de túnica en la pasarela frente a él y se preparó para atacarlo, pero se detuvo cuando dijo: "Ven, Gaara, ¿realmente tenemos que hacer esto?"

"¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso después de todo lo que has hecho?" Gaara dijo mientras cerraba lentamente la distancia entre ellos, "No entiendo".

"Bueno, admito que puedo entender por qué querrías pelear conmigo", respondió Kabuto mientras se quitaba la capucha. "Pero, no antes de al menos explicar por qué me contactó".

Gaara se detuvo, y mirando hacia la habitación frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que él era un alias para ti. Entonces eso significa ...

"Que lo usé como un títere de cadáver para ayudar a negociar la alianza entre Sound y Sand", Kabuto terminó con una sonrisa satisfecha de sí mismo. "No fuiste el primer Kazekage que vino a él buscando una ventaja contra un oponente superior. Lo que plantea la pregunta, ¿contra quién buscas una ventaja?

"No es de tu incumbencia", dijo Gaara preparándose para atacar de nuevo.

Pero sintió que la pelea lo abandonaba cuando el hombre con gafas dijo: "Me pregunto cómo lo tomaría Naruto si supiera que estás buscando artefactos o armas que puedan usarse contra él". Afortunadamente para ti, conozco la ubicación de una que contiene una bestia que podría correr incluso por las nueve colas por su dinero.

"Lo que te hace creer que lo desataría contra Naruto", respondió Gaara con calma, pero con cautela. "Podría ser algo que deseo usar contra Sasuke".

Sacudiendo la cabeza decepcionado, Kabuto dijo: "Ven, Gaara. No debes tratar de desviar a alguien cuando tienes tan poco talento para mentir. Pero si te hiciera sentir mejor, supongo que puedo explicarte por qué es tan fácil ver a través de tu mala dirección hacia ti. Es bastante simple después de todo, ya que no sería la mejor arma que podrías dirigir a Sasuke ser un tonto de pelo rubio. Gaara entrecerró los ojos, pero si Kabuto se sintió amenazado, no lo mostró mientras continuaba explicando: "Más al punto, ¿por qué tendrías la mano a personajes tan sombríos buscando una ventaja sobre la competencia si todo fuera todo? arcoiris y unicornios entre ustedes dos. Seguramente, la red de inteligencia de JAIN o incluso la de Suna sería más adecuada para tales tareas, a menos que no quisiera que se comunicara con ciertas partes ".

Gaara reconoció que ahora estaba algo atrapado, ya que tenía casi ninguna esperanza de mantener las cosas en silencio si Kabuto decidía pelear con él en serio. Sin mencionar que no estaba seguro de si sería capaz de vencerlo. Además, incluso si terminara victorioso, su único recurso sería matar al ex teniente de Orochimaru para asegurar su silencio. Sin embargo, considerando que Kiyomi ya sospechaba de él, no habría garantía de que ella creyera cualquier historia que él presentara sobre por qué se habrían cruzado en la oscuridad de la noche. Decidiendo que no estaría de más ver lo que Kabuto estaba ofreciendo, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho antes de decir con calma: "Muy bien, escuchemos lo que estás ofreciendo. Pero ten cuidado, no te ayudaré a dañar a Naruto.

"No deseo hacerle daño", respondió Kabuto causando que Gaara frunciera el ceño cuando estaba a punto de señalar que ese no era exactamente el caso. Hizo una pausa cuando el hombre con túnica que sentía su incredulidad agregó: "Después de todo, sería similar a matar al ganso dorado. La verdad es que ya creo que sé exactamente cómo podré obtener lo que quiero de él. Pero necesito confirmar ciertos hechos antes de poder estar seguro de que funcionará ".

Gaara sintió cierta confusión cuando dijo: "¿No deberías tener más de lo suficiente de su chakra si deseas resucitar a Orochimaru?"

"Desafortunadamente, el dispositivo que usé para capturar su chakra estaba dañado, y solo queda una fracción de lo que se necesitaría para un ceño adulto", respondió Kabuto. "Esa liberación de energía es lo que trajo a tu madre de vuelta después de todo".

"Si ya tienes un plan, ¿por qué me ofreces ayudarme? Particularmente, si crees que me refiero al daño de Naruto, "preguntó Gaara.

"Llámalo curiosidad", respondió Kabuto con cierta diversión. "Durante mucho tiempo sospeché que alguna fuerza estaba trabajando detrás de escena hacia la unificación de Shinobi. Aunque no podía estar seguro de quién, los eventos recientes me han dejado claro que Naruto tiene algo que ver. Después de todo, de las seis mujeres que su chakra ha revivido actualmente, dos de ellas han ocupado puestos en la compañía Great Tree Shipping. El supuesto guardaespaldas simplemente llamado Mito, que en realidad es Mito Uzumaki, y Fuka, quien ahora es el jefe de una compañía astillada. Los otros cuatro están trabajando actualmente con Konan en Akatsuki, ellos son Mikoto Uchiha, Kushina Uzumaki, un Kiri-nin llamado Haku y no creo que deba perder el aliento diciéndote quién es el último. Estas dos organizaciones distintas combinaron fuerzas para proteger a Ame, y bueno, el factor común entre ellas no es otro que Naruto. Gaara, aunque preocupado por lo mucho que Kabuto sabía, se consoló al parecer que era capaz de cometer errores, ya que se había equivocado acerca de que Mikoto Uchiha era una de las mujeres que Naruto resucitó. Permaneciendo en silencio, permitió que el hombre continuara alardeando de lo mucho que sabía: "Al principio, pensé que quizás cualquier grupo detrás del empujón lo había reclutado. Pero tú, Gaara, me has demostrado que es muy probable que sea él quien tome las decisiones.

"¿Cómo es eso?" Gaara preguntó mientras sonaba desapasionado, aunque ocultaba la preocupación y la culpa que sentía.

"¿Cómo podría sacar alguna otra conclusión contigo parado aquí delante de mí?" Kabuto respondió disfrutando de cómo Gaara estaba enmascarando su vergüenza al encontrarse con él. "Especialmente después de lo apasionados que fueron ustedes dos por trabajar juntos para unir las aldeas cuando enfrentaron a sus predecesores. Sin embargo, aquí ahora estás buscando un arma que pueda coincidir con el Bijuu que lleva. Déjame adivinar, te estás encontrando fuera de influencia mientras él continúa haciendo más y más aliados. Ciertamente, puedo entender eso, especialmente porque su pequeño esfuerzo en Kumo podría haberse desviado fácilmente y dañar la paz que ya has trabajado tanto para construir ".

"Oírte hablar de paz es casi repugnante", dijo Gaara sarcásticamente, ganándose una sonrisa del hombre vestido. "Ahora dime qué estás ofreciendo. ¿Cuál es el arma que prometes?

"No estoy ofreciendo el arma en sí misma", corrigió Kabuto, "Simplemente te estoy dando la oportunidad de acercar a un hombre. Verá, la verdad es que antes de promulgar mi plan para Naruto, tengo una cierta prueba que quiero realizar. Solo para asegurarme de que se moverá como espero cuando llegue el momento ".

"Ve al grano", dijo Gaara comenzando a perder la paciencia.

"Muy bien", respondió Kabuto, "voy a poner en marcha ciertos eventos, lo que probablemente tendrá el efecto secundario de hacer que un miembro de tu consejo pierda la cara. Si juegas tus cartas justo cuando esto sucede, terminarás con un hombre en el interior de la ubicación donde se guarda el artefacto. A partir de ahí, puede idear algún plan para privar a sus actuales propietarios de él. Tendrás que darte prisa, ya que parece que están armando sus propias parcelas para abrirlo y liberar a la bestia dentro. Entonces dime, Gaara. ¿Es la reputación de un colega un precio demasiado alto para pagar por un artefacto que se dice que le da a su usuario el poder de conquistar el mundo?

"Supongo que realmente no necesitas mi permiso para promulgar tu prueba", dijo Gaara antes de preguntar, "Sin embargo, ¿qué me impide exponerte a Naruto?"

"Nada, supongo," respondió Kabuto encogiéndose de hombros. "Pero la reputación de tu colega todavía estaría hecha jirones y no ganarías nada con ella. Naturalmente, podrías intentar matarme ahora, pero te aseguro que no será fácil, y es de interés para ambos que este pequeño encuentro permanezca entre nosotros. Entonces, dime, ¿estás dentro o fuera?

Gaara no suspiró, pero ciertamente lo sintió, ya que lamentaba no haberse quedado en la cama con Sari. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, dijo: "Esperas que esté de acuerdo después de escuchar nada más que un vago resumen de lo que estás planeando. Ahora dame los detalles exactos, o deslízate de regreso a debajo de la roca de la que te arrastraste ".

Kabuto esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción cuando dijo: "Con mucho gusto ..."

Próximo capítulo: ¡Dejar ir!


	96. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 96

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío. Además, esta historia es una ficción de limón, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan. Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora. Gracias

Editar: Hola a todos, si están viendo una nueva actualización. Entonces es porque se me señaló en una revisión que durante la parte de Karin, el efecto al que hizo referencia no se aplica a Mito. Por lo tanto, reemplacé su nombre con Karura.

Capítulo 96: ¡Dejarlo ir! Parte: yo

Suiren of Rain gimió cuando sus dedos frotaron el exterior de su coño que comenzó a brillar debido a sus esfuerzos, antes de apartar los dedos para saborearse. Ella suspiró de alegría a su alrededor mientras su otra mano masajeaba una de sus tetas. Suiren imaginó que presentaría una imagen bastante erótica desde la puerta de su celda mientras estaba recostada en su cama desaliñada y chirriante con su camisa gris de la prisión enrollada justo por encima de sus senos, mientras sus pantalones colgaban de la pierna que tenía colgando a un lado, permitiéndole mantener el otro sobre el colchón mientras volvía a frotar su coño. Sin embargo, a pesar de la lujuria que indujo a la vista que imaginó que presentaba, descubrió que lo que realmente la hacía sentir desnuda era su máscara perdida. Todavía, ella se había adaptado a su eliminación durante las semanas que habían pasado desde que la Resistencia Salamandra había sido aplastada durante la Batalla de Ame, y aunque normalmente encontraría sus actos actuales vergonzosos. Sintió que palidecía en comparación con los de sus supuestos compañeros que habían aceptado la oferta de clemencia de Konan.

De acuerdo, probablemente ella también lo hubiera aceptado, pero eso solo habría sido para lograr la libertad que necesitaba para continuar su guerra contra el demonio de pelo azul que actualmente gobernaba Amegakure. En verdad, sentía que su descripción de Konan era más apropiada que nunca, como lo haría cualquier demonio, había seducido a muchos de los miembros de la Salamandra para que renunciaran a sus venganzas. Con el premio alcanzado es su libertad, a cambio de renunciar a su odio. Un precio que demasiados de la Resistencia habían estado dispuestos a tomar, como en cada miembro que se le había ofrecido.

Por supuesto, a Suiren y a otros como ella, que habían acordado y actuado durante la campaña de bombardeos que la Resistencia de la Salamandra había involucrado contra la gente de Amegakure, no se les ofreció el acuerdo, al menos hasta que cumplieran la misma sentencia de prisión asignada a aquellos que había sido atrapado cuando Naruko Uzumaki atacó uno de sus puntos de reunión. Una sentencia que Suiren estaba cumpliendo actualmente, a pesar de que aún no había sido transferida a la prisión real. Sospechaba que era porque Ame todavía estaba en el proceso de negociación con The Grass Village sobre cuánto se le cobraría por enviar a sus prisioneros. Principalmente, dado que, a diferencia de una gran aldea shinobi, Amegakure no tenía los mismos recursos en mano de obra para asignar su shinobi a velar por otros ninjas. A pesar de que, Suiren estaba bastante sorprendida de que Konan no solo recurriera a la Hoja u otro miembro de la Alianza para alojar a sus prisioneros. Dado que, debido a la cantidad de semanas que habían pasado desde la batalla, Suiren sospechaba que Grass estaba jugando duro durante las negociaciones, ya que probablemente sospechaba que debido a la cantidad de prisioneros que habían sido tomados durante la batalla, definitivamente pondría a Amegakure en una situación difícil. se unían si no podían descargarlos, por lo que Kusakakure estaba tratando de obtener todo lo que podía de cualquier trato alcanzado.

Aunque, la Aldea de la Hierba estaba en su lista de lugares que deseaba ver arder en el suelo, justo detrás de la suya, ahora que estaba claro que su gente había entregado completamente sus almas a la demonía que lo gobernaba, Suiren estaba realmente agradecida por El hábito de Kusa de nunca perder la oportunidad de beneficiarse lo más posible. Principalmente, cuando comenzaba a ver las grietas en la seguridad de su prisión temporal que se produjeron debido a la falta de Ame de un centro de detención dedicado para shinobi rebelde. No es que alguna vez haya necesitado uno, ya que los regímenes anteriores a los de Konan tendían a matar a los disidentes directamente, o enviaban a los valiosos a la prisión de Hozuki. Como la prisión Hozuki de Grass estaba literalmente en el negocio de detener a Shinobi,

La apertura de la puerta de su celda atrajo su atención, y ella le dedicó al hombre una sonrisa agradable cuando él dijo: "Ahora no es una vista agradable. ¿De verdad tienes tanta hambre de mi polla que no podías esperar a que comenzara mi turno?

Suiren dejó de frotar y se extendió por el hombre cuando respondió: "¿Puedes culparme? Tardaron semanas en reunir el coraje para entrar en mi celda, a pesar de que hice que mi deseo de recibir un buen jodido fuera tan evidente. Suiren sonrió internamente cuando el hombre frunció el ceño ante su excavación menor. Pero ella dejó que apareciera un ceño una vez que el hombre se quitó el cinturón que contenía sus armas y herramientas shinobi y lo colgó cerca de la entrada de su celda. Luego metió la mano en una de las bolsas del cinturón y sacó un par de esposas que comenzó a balancear alrededor de uno de sus dedos mientras se acercaba, incitándola a suspirar cuando ella dijo: "¿Realmente necesitamos esos? ¿No te he demostrado que quiero esto tanto como tú ahora?

El hombre le dedicó una sonrisa divertida y satisfecha mientras respondía: "Todo lo que me has mostrado es que eres una perra en celo". Pero, no soy un tonto que va a bajar la guardia por un poco de coño. Ahora levanta los brazos por encima de la cabeza.

Suiren no dejó que el insulto la atrasara, mientras escuchaba la orden y colocaba sus manos en la parte superior del marco de metal de su cama. Se inclinó y ajustó las esposas a cada muñeca para que la cadena que las unía colgara sobre el marco de la cama, obligándola a mantenerlas en alto, antes de retroceder para bajar los pantalones. Moviéndose entre sus muslos, él la agarró por las caderas y la estrelló contra ella.

Suiren dejó escapar un gemido genuino, ya que sus acciones anteriores habían hecho que su coño estuviera bastante deseosa de una buena follada. Lo que ella admitiría que el hombre que ahora se estrellaba contra ella era más que capaz de dar. Sin mencionar que era lo suficientemente guapo como para que las circunstancias fueran diferentes y que estaba buscando a alguien para calentar su cama por una noche, no se habría decepcionado de encontrarlo allí por la mañana. Pero, a pesar de que su cuerpo disfrutaba de las acciones del guardia mientras su cama temblaba y chirriaba notablemente por los golpes, trató de mantener su mente despejada mientras ocasionalmente gemía de aliento.

Ella tuvo que contener un ceño de preocupación cuando el hombre comentó: "Voy a tener que ir al almacén para que te traigan una cama nueva, parece que esta no es lo suficientemente resistente como para soportar los golpes" que has estado recibiendo estas últimas noches ".

"Mmm, ciertamente sabes cómo tratar a una chica correctamente", respondió Suiren mientras apretaba su coño alrededor del eje deslizándose dentro de ella tratando de liberar al hombre.

Él gimió apreciativamente, antes de inclinarse para chupar una de sus tetas, haciéndola arquear la espalda mientras se acercaba a la suya. Suiren maldijo mentalmente, ya que eso era lo último que quería, y se preguntó por qué de todos los guardias que había tratado de atraer a su celda durante la guardia nocturna, había terminado con el que en realidad era bastante competente cuando se trataba de complacer a un mujer. Con la esperanza de mover las cosas, comenzó a gemir más fuerte señalando que estaba más cerca de lo que estaba, y sonrió cuando el guardia comenzó a moverse más rápido cuando él aceptó sus señales de audio como un hecho. Sus embestidas más frenéticas ayudaron a su propia situación, ya que necesitaba esforzarse más para fingir sus gemidos hasta que él jadeó: "Mierda, estoy cerca".

"Yo también me corro", gritó Suiren. Mientras arqueaba la espalda con falsa felicidad orgásmica, mientras deslizaba su pierna derecha debajo de sus mantas y agregaba: "¡Semen en mi boca! ¡Quiero saborearte!"

El hombre estaba demasiado ansioso por cumplir, ya que ya había solicitado tantas veces solo para tener que conformarse con disparar su esperma sobre su vientre. Subiéndose a su pecho, continuó apretando su polla antes de dispararle varias cuerdas a la boca que la esperaba, y se estremeció cuando ella envolvió sus labios alrededor de ella. Ella hizo que él cerrara los ojos con felicidad mientras giraba la lengua alrededor de la cabeza todavía hormigueante de su polla, que es cuando quitó el pie de debajo de la manta para revelar el shiv que había abrochado del armazón de la cama, que fue la verdadera razón por la que actualmente se mantiene bastante débil. Agarrándolo entre los dedos de los pies, lo pateó y enterró la hoja en la base de su cráneo, donde su columna vertebral se unió a ella. El guardia comenzó a gorgotear mientras intentaba pedir ayuda. pero Suiren rápidamente liberó su agarre de la hoja para envolver su pierna alrededor de su garganta y lo apartó de ella. La gravedad finalmente se hizo cargo cuando cayó al suelo, lo que provocó que su cuchilla improvisada fuera empujada más hacia él hasta que la punta sobresalía de su boca aún sorprendida. Como la cama ya no temblaba, Suiren derrotó fácilmente el cierre de las esposas con una astilla del hierro que había resultado de la formación de su cuchilla improvisada. De pie sobre el guardia, ella escupió su oferta sobre él antes de ponerse rápidamente presentable. Luego recogió su cinturón y se lo abrochó a la cintura, mientras se aseguraba de que el pasillo de su celda estuviera despejado. dando como resultado que su espada improvisada fuera empujada más hacia él hasta que la punta sobresaliera de su boca aún sorprendida. Como la cama ya no temblaba, Suiren derrotó fácilmente el cierre de las esposas con una astilla del hierro que había resultado de la formación de su cuchilla improvisada. De pie sobre el guardia, ella escupió su oferta sobre él antes de ponerse rápidamente presentable. Luego recogió su cinturón y se lo abrochó a la cintura, mientras se aseguraba de que el pasillo de su celda estuviera despejado. dando como resultado que su espada improvisada fuera empujada más hacia él hasta que la punta sobresaliera de su boca aún sorprendida. Como la cama ya no temblaba, Suiren derrotó fácilmente el cierre de las esposas con una astilla del hierro que había resultado de la formación de su cuchilla improvisada. De pie sobre el guardia, ella escupió su oferta sobre él antes de ponerse rápidamente presentable. Luego recogió su cinturón y se lo abrochó a la cintura, mientras se aseguraba de que el pasillo de su celda estuviera despejado. ella escupió su oferta sobre él antes de ponerse rápidamente presentable. Luego recogió su cinturón y se lo abrochó a la cintura, mientras se aseguraba de que el pasillo de su celda estuviera despejado. ella escupió su oferta sobre él antes de ponerse rápidamente presentable. Luego recogió su cinturón y se lo abrochó a la cintura, mientras se aseguraba de que el pasillo de su celda estuviera despejado.

No sorprendida de descubrir que se debía a la tardanza de la hora y a la creencia de que el guardia no habría actuado de acuerdo con sus deseos si hubiera otro guardia acechando para denunciarlo por sus irregularidades, Suiren sopesó brevemente sus opciones. Una parte de ella consideró simplemente escapar, mientras dejaba atrás al resto de la Resistencia Salamandra encarcelada, ya que no parecía que incluso sus compañeros de prisión fueran conscientes de que todavía estaba libre. Sin embargo, finalmente decidió no hacerlo, ya que sabía que muchos de los que habían participado en la campaña de bombardeos como ella tampoco se arrepintieron de sus acciones y se convencieron aún más de los justos de su causa después de ver cómo Ame había acudido en masa a Konan. despertar de la batalla. Pero, lo más importante para ella, Si iba a alinearse con una fuerza que podría ayudar a hacer realidad sus sueños, entonces tendría que poder ofrecer algo más que sus propios servicios, especialmente si quería estar en una posición con cierta influencia. Con un curso de acción decidido, ella comenzó a alertar a sus compañeros de prisión que su tiempo en cautiverio había llegado a su fin.

"Honestamente, pensarías que con la cantidad de veces que nuestra caravana ha visitado Suna. Nos daría un trato preferencial ".

Aunque había mantenido su voz suave, ninguno de los Suna-nin que actualmente inspeccionaba la carga y las pertenencias de su gente mientras intentaban ingresar a la Aldea de la Arena escucharía su queja. Al menos una persona lo hizo, y soltó una risita, antes de decir más en serio: "Honestamente, es probable que sea porque hemos aumentado nuestra cantidad de visitas durante el año. Si los guardias nos dieran un pase debido a su familiaridad con nosotros, solo crearía una apertura que algún ninja enemigo podría explotar. Algo me dice que es algo sobre lo que sus supervisores estarían especialmente nerviosos. Particularmente con ese nuevo pueblo shinobi que Land of Crows ha establecido, y el papel que jugó en el ataque contra Rain ".

"Tienes razón, por supuesto, Masako", dijo Sara, obligando a que algo de su molestia se desvaneciera mientras le daba a su amiga una suave sonrisa.

La mujer de casi una década de edad asintió con la cabeza, pero luego le dedicó una sonrisa juguetona, lo que desmintió que fuera la mayor de las dos cuando preguntó: "Pero, sinceramente, ¿por qué tanto calor para trotar? ¿Tienes una pieza de cuerpo cálido al que tienes prisa por llegar? O, tal vez preocupado Seramu, y tus instintos maternales están hormigueando. Tal vez, le preocupa que se haya enamorado de un cierto hombre rubio que dejamos la última vez que estuvimos aquí, y ...

"Honestamente", dijo Sara con un tono ligeramente desmentidor, "¿es el sexo todo lo que piensas alguna vez? Es como hablar con un adolescente ".

En lugar de ser insultado. Masako le dedicó una amplia sonrisa cuando dijo: "Quizás porque llegué a la edad en que mi deseo sexual es tan activo como uno". Alzó un poco la voz para que dos de los guardias de Suna que buscaban en la caravana más cercana a ella pudieran escuchar cuando dijo: "De hecho, tan pronto como terminaron. Voy a invitar a esa cosita linda a nuestro campamento esta noche para que me pueda hacer una inspección muy minuciosa y privada. Probablemente su amigo también.

Aunque, los dos Chunin en cuestión no sabían cuál era el tema del que ella había estado hablando, y cuál había sido el amigo, parecía motivarlos a terminar cuando uno de ellos llamó al resto de su equipo, "La cabeza de la caravana está despejada. Terminemos para que estas personas puedan seguir su camino ".

Masato le guiñó un ojo, lo que provocó que Sara sonriera, especialmente cuando la mujer mayor, todavía muy atractiva, dijo: "Ya has sido liberada. Veré que nos separemos por la noche, así que, ¿por qué no vas a asegurarte de que Seramu no se haya tomado al señor fuerte, rubio y bien parecido desde nuestra última visita?

Sara no se molestó en ofrecer una negación, ya que simplemente se conformó con agradecer a su amiga, antes de dirigirse rápidamente al pueblo. Una parte de ella se sentía culpable por no compartir la verdad sobre su relación con la mujer a la que consideraba su mejor amiga, particularmente porque habían compartido a su esposo después de la muerte de Masato y después de que la dureza de la vida tribal se había apoderado de la suya. la mantenía abrigada las noches en que había estado particularmente sola. Pero, en última instancia, Sara sintió que Masato se estaba divirtiendo con sus numerosas aventuras demasiado para establecerse de nuevo, especialmente porque había bastantes hombres en su tribu a quienes había introducido a la virilidad en su decimosexta noche que la arrebatarían en un instantáneo si alguna vez insinuó tanto deseo,

Sara se estremeció un poco como una sensación que Masato había descrito, ya que sus instintos maternales la alertaron de lo que su hija estaba haciendo, y provocó todo menos un deseo maternal en ella mientras aceleraba. Al llegar y entrar rápidamente en el Hidden Oasis Inn, se dirigió a la habitación de su hija y abrió la puerta para encontrar un espectáculo que ella imaginaba que marearía a la mayoría de las madres, pero solo provocó una lujuria profundamente arraigada cuando encontró a su hija. sentados desnudos en el borde de la cama con su amante compartido mientras compartían un beso apasionado mientras se masturbaban. Seramu rompió el beso al notar la llegada de su madre mientras rogaba: "S ... finalmente está aquí ... por favor ... tú ganas ... déjame correr".

Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa de satisfacción cuando dijo: "Como desees", antes de enterrar el dedo medio y anular de la mano frotando su coño dentro de ella, y rápidamente comenzó a trabajarlos dentro de ella. Seramu gritó cuando soltó la polla de Naruto y cayó de espaldas sobre la cama, mientras ponía los pies sobre ella mientras levantaba y bajaba las caderas frenéticamente. Después de solo unos momentos, se tensó antes de gritar en libertad antes de colapsar en la cama.

Naruto se inclinó para besarla suavemente antes de ponerse de pie para saludar adecuadamente a la madre de la joven. Casi tan pronto como se puso de pie, encontró un suave calor derritiéndose en él cuando Sara se deshizo rápidamente del henge que la hacía parecer más vieja, así como su túnica de viaje, mientras cerraba la distancia entre ellos. Agarrándola posesivamente, él cerró sus labios con los de ella y comenzó a explorar su boca con su lengua. Sara respondió de la misma manera, pero finalmente se echó hacia atrás y puso mala cara, "Ustedes dos comenzaron sin mí".

"Solo en la medida en que comenzamos a molestarnos cuando se hizo evidente que ibas a llegar más tarde de lo que dijiste en tu carta", respondió Naruto mientras comenzaba a acariciar un pecho, haciéndola gemir mientras le pellizcaba el pezón. "Hicimos un juego para ver quién podía resistir más tiempo".

Sara sonrió cuando lo hizo gemir cuando acarició a su miembro, que comenzó a temblar fuertemente mientras lo masajeaba suavemente, "Ya que parece que ganaste, déjame darte tu recompensa". Cayendo sobre sus rodillas, Sara le dio un beso en la cabeza de su pinchazo antes de envolver sus labios alrededor. Ella gimió ya que estaba fuertemente cubierta por su pre-cum debido a las burlas que ya había resistido. Como tal, no se sorprendió cuando Naruto la agarró de la cabeza y comenzó a follar su boca frenéticamente, ni tampoco cuando solo unos pocos momentos después estaba enterrando su longitud contra la parte posterior de su garganta para bombear su semilla casi directamente bajalo. Sara experimentó un clímax menor, ya que su esperma sabía a un postre de mousse de chocolate que no había disfrutado desde que era la Reina de Roran. Una vez que Naruto terminó de alimentarla,

Sara sonrió, pero estaba a punto de responder que la mayor parte del esfuerzo ya se había hecho antes de su llegada, cuando su hija dijo: "¡No es justo! Hice todo el trabajo, pero mamá recibió toda la recompensa ".

"Honestamente", dijo Sara de manera juguetona, "ni siquiera tienes un saludo para tu madre antes de empezar a quejarte".

Su hija le sonrió mientras ella respondía de manera igualmente burlona: "Tal vez porque no te molestaste en darme un beso antes de arrodillarte para chupar el sabroso semen de Naruto".

"Supongo que tienes razón", dijo Sara mientras comenzaba a gatear hacia su hija sobre sus manos y rodillas. Al detenerse entre los muslos de su hija, dijo: "Ahora déjame rectificar que no te dé un beso adecuado". Sara luego se inclinó mientras besaba los labios inferiores de su hija, que pronto se separó mientras empujaba su lengua dentro de ella.

Al principio, Seramu gimió en voz alta, pero comenzó a tararear su aprobación de las acciones de su madre cuando Naruto se arrodilló junto a su cabeza y le ofreció la polla que rápidamente tragó. Él gimió y extendió la mano para masajear uno de sus senos mientras ella giraba su lengua alrededor de su longitud mientras él lentamente la follaba en la boca.

Después de varios minutos de disfrutar del encanto único de su hija, Sara se apartó del quim de Seramu para mirar a través de su cuerpo desnudo. Su propio coño tembló de deseo debido a la vista de su hija chupando la polla que les había dado tanto placer. Sintiendo un vacío dentro de ella, se imaginó que era algo que su hija también estaba experimentando, así que se maniobró bajo las piernas de Seramu para que descansaran sobre su hombro y luego comenzaron a pararse. Levantando a Seramu para que sus caderas estuvieran por encima de su cabeza, agarró a su hija por el estómago con un brazo antes de sonreír a su amante mientras usaba su mano libre para extender el brillante coño de su hija para decir: "Parece el dulce coño de mi hija". no me va a satisfacer solo con la lengua y necesito algo un poco más duro y más largo ".

Después de escuchar a Seramu tararear alrededor de su polla de acuerdo, Naruto lo liberó de su boca y se levantó de sus rodillas mientras respondía: "No creo que la suya sea la única".

El coño de Sara se estremeció debido a la mirada de deseo que recibió de su amante, pero respondió: "¿Qué clase de madre sería si saltara la línea y la privara de algo que necesita?"

"Quieres decir como lo hiciste en mi cumpleaños", dijo Seramu de manera burlona.

Sara sonrió suavemente cuando Naruto agarró a su hija por las mejillas de su trasero para inclinar sus caderas hacia él. Luego comenzó a frotar su polla a lo largo de la hendidura de su hija, haciendo que Saramu gimiera, y ella respondió: "Bueno, para ser justos, él era mi Guerrero de los Sueños antes que el tuyo, y tuve que esperar décadas antes de que se convirtiera en nuestro Amante soñado."

"Yo… lo sé", respondió Seramu mientras gemía suavemente, "solo estaba bromeando. Pero, hablando de burlas ... por favor, detén a Naruto ... quiero tu polla dentro de mí ".

Naruto respondió rápidamente a la solicitud de Seramu, haciendo que el coño de Sara temblara una vez más, ya que deseaba estar lleno de forma similar. Para ayudar a satisfacer sus propios deseos, Sara acercó la mano que había usado para extender el coño de su hija, que frotó durante unos momentos antes de deslizar su dedo medio y anular dentro de ella. Ella gimió mientras disfrutaba de la vista de cerca de la polla de Naruto golpeando el coño de Seramu. Los gritos de placer de su hija llenaron la habitación, pero se desvanecieron cuando Naruto de repente salió de Seramu para ofrecerle su polla. Sara aceptó con gusto mientras envolvía sus labios alrededor de su virilidad, y comenzó a sacudirse saboreando cómo el sabor de su hija había sido mejorado con el precum de su amante. Se aseguró de que su hija no se enfriara demasiado mientras movía la mano del brazo que había envuelto alrededor de la sección media de Seramu para que se frotara el arranque. Ella gimió apreciativamente, lo que se hizo aún más fuerte cuando Sara, después de haber limpiado la vara de su amante del jugo del coño que había cubierto, usó la mano que había estado provocando a su hija para guiar la polla de Naruto hacia adentro.

Él comenzó a golpearla nuevamente, causando que le doliera el coño a Sara ya que sus dedos demostraron ser un pobre sustituto de la barra que ahora perfora a su hija. Como resultado, su coño tenía una fuga casi constante mientras sus jugos corrían por el interior de sus muslos y creaban un pequeño charco debajo de ella en el piso de piedra caliza. Un charco que creció cuando Naruto volvió a salir de su hija para ofrecerle su polla. Sara lo devoró cuando primero sacudió su cabeza para limpiar con succión lo que podía tragar cómodamente, antes de dejarlo escapar mientras lamía el resto de su eje. Cuando terminó, volvió a guiarlo hacia su hija, pero esta vez en lugar de dejarlo ir, comenzó a acariciar sus bolas con la esperanza de instarlo a llenar el coño de Seramu con su crema.

Naruto gimió apreciativamente mientras volvía a deslizarse dentro de la cálida tensión de la vaina de terciopelo de Seramu. Una vaina que comenzó a agarrarlo aún más firme a medida que se acercaba a su liberación, y creció aún más a medida que él comenzó a hincharse para llenar su útero. Las piernas de Seramu, que en su mayor parte estaban inclinadas hacia el techo, se enderezaron repentinamente y gritó: "Sí, me estoy corriendo ... corre conmigo Naruto". Una solicitud que su coño también estaba haciendo mientras se enroscaba a su alrededor mientras intentaba sacar su semilla de él. Una solicitud que Naruto estaba más que feliz de aceptar, ya que con un empujón final, se enterró por completo dentro de ella y comenzó a llenar su matriz al máximo y más.

Sara dejó escapar un gemido de simpatía al recordar los momentos en que ella era la que se llenaba. Un sentimiento que esperaba experimentar en el futuro inmediato, particularmente debido a que, cuando Naruto se liberó de su hija, un pequeño chorro de esperma la siguió y la hizo imaginar cuán lleno debía sentirse Seramu. Aunque estuvo tentada a enterrar su rostro en el arranque de su hija, se resistió para hacerse cargo de sostener su mitad inferior mientras la dejaba en la cama. Luego pasó un momento admirando a su amante, quien mientras se bañaba en la luz de la luna que se filtraba en la habitación mientras él estaba parado en la cama parecía una estatua brillante mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Lo cual al hacerlo, se movió para unirse a ella en el piso donde la acercó y la besó, lo que hizo que sus dedos se curvaran. Sara sintió que el mundo exterior se desvanecía mientras disfrutaba de la sensación de estar en los brazos de su Guerrero de los Sueños mientras su lengua bailaba con la de ella. Fue llevada de vuelta a la realidad cuando su beso terminó, y Naruto le dijo: "Extiéndete por mí".

Sara asintió mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a su hija y levantaba las piernas para que sus talones descansaran en el borde. Naruto se arrodilló ante ella, donde sonrió mientras le rodeaba los muslos con los brazos y comentaba lo mojada que estaba, "Debes haber estado sufriendo mientras esperabas. Es como un oasis aquí abajo.

"Sí", Sara gimió cuando Naruto se inclinó y comenzó a lamer el líquido que cubría su coño y muslos, "Hay una sensación de vacío que debe llenarse".

"No te preocupes", dijo Naruto entre golpes de su lengua, "Pronto te llenarás hasta el borde. Pero primero necesito satisfacer mi propia sed ".

Sara se echó hacia atrás y gimió mientras enterraba las manos en sus mechones rubios cuando Naruto comenzó a lamer ansiosamente su chorrito. Él ansiosamente bebió todo su coño ofrecido, haciendo que ella envolviera sus piernas alrededor de su cabeza mientras su lengua talentosa la llevó rápidamente al borde, y luego la empujó. Ella gritó su nombre mientras su mundo se volvía negro momentáneamente, mientras llenaba su boca con su sabor. Cuando regresó unos segundos después, Naruto estaba parado sobre ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, y su polla presionó contra su entrada. "Ahora vamos a llenar el vacío que estabas sintiendo". Lo cual hizo en un instante mientras se empujaba hacia ella hasta la base de su eje. Sara gritó cuando tuvo otro orgasmo leve debido a lo sensible que todavía estaba,

Sara estaba en el cielo mientras cerraba las piernas detrás de la espalda de su amante mientras él continuaba golpeándola. Ella trató de sentarse, pero descubrió que sus músculos todavía estaban relajados por sus orgasmos anteriores. Sin embargo, su amante al sentir sus intenciones se inclinó hacia ella y selló sus labios con los de ella. Sara lo besó sin sentido mientras su polla se deslizaba por su canal de amor una y otra vez, besando su matriz cada vez. Podía sentir otro orgasmo acumulándose dentro de ella, que se duplicaba en intensidad cada vez que la vara de Nauro golpeaba su punto más profundo. Parecía crecer más dentro de ella, aunque como el movimiento de Naruto no parecía volverse más frenético, ella lo atribuyó a que su propio coño comenzaba a enrollarse a su alrededor. Naruto recogiendo los signos de que estaba cerca, apartó sus labios de los de ella para comenzar a golpearla con más firmeza. lo que hizo que Sara llorara mientras comenzaba a aferrarse al edredón de la cama. Ella también usó sus piernas que todavía estaban firmemente sujetas alrededor de él para atraerlo hacia ella durante sus empujes hacia adelante. Finalmente, el globo de placer en su interior se encontró con la cuchilla afilada que la atravesó y que era la polla de Naruto, lo que la hizo llorar de felicidad orgásmica una vez más cuando se encontraron. Sin embargo, incluso cuando su mente se quedó en blanco cuando se convirtió en una sensación casi pura, una parte de ella reconoce que ella tampoco estaba recibiendo un calor familiar. Al darse cuenta, una pequeña sonrisa apareció cuando su conciencia volvió a encontrar a su amante deteniéndose momentáneamente para dejarla tomar el sol en el momento. Finalmente, el globo de placer en su interior se encontró con la cuchilla afilada que la atravesó y que era la polla de Naruto, lo que la hizo llorar de felicidad orgásmica una vez más cuando se encontraron. Sin embargo, incluso cuando su mente se quedó en blanco cuando se convirtió en una sensación casi pura, una parte de ella reconoce que ella tampoco estaba recibiendo un calor familiar. Al darse cuenta, una pequeña sonrisa apareció cuando su conciencia volvió a encontrar a su amante deteniéndose momentáneamente para dejarla tomar el sol en el momento. Finalmente, el globo de placer en su interior se encontró con la cuchilla afilada que la atravesó y que era la polla de Naruto, lo que la hizo llorar de felicidad orgásmica una vez más cuando se encontraron. Sin embargo, incluso cuando su mente se quedó en blanco cuando se convirtió en una sensación casi pura, una parte de ella reconoce que ella tampoco estaba recibiendo un calor familiar. Al darse cuenta, una pequeña sonrisa apareció cuando su conciencia volvió a encontrar a su amante deteniéndose momentáneamente para dejarla tomar el sol en el momento.

La visión de Sara de su amante se bloqueó repentinamente cuando Seramu recuperada se sentó a horcajadas sobre su pecho mientras se enfrentaba a su amante compartido. Su hija luego jaló a Naruto en un beso acalorado, antes de decir: "Ahora es mi turno".

Sara sintió un hambre insaciable mientras miraba el coño de su hija mientras decía: "Me sorprende que no digas que es tu turno ahora".

Seramu miró hacia atrás por encima del hombro mientras le daba a su madre una sonrisa juguetona para responder: "¿Qué clase de hija sería si le negara a mi madre el vientre lleno de esperma que desea?"

Sara le devolvió la sonrisa con diversión al escuchar eso, y respondió: "Sabía que te crié bien", antes de que ella se inclinara para comenzar a lamer el arrebato lleno de esperma de su hija. En lo que ella gimió cuando Naruto comenzó a moverse dentro de ella otra vez, mientras besaba a su hija con hambre.

Un beso de Seramu se rompió cuando se recostó para presionar su coño contra la boca de su madre cuando comenzó a chupar su clítoris. Ella dejó escapar un gemido cuando Naruto aprovechó la oportunidad para engancharse a una de sus tetas, que mordió ligeramente antes de rodar su lengua alrededor del nudo endurecido. Después de un momento, él se apartó y agarró las caderas de su madre cuando comenzó a golpearla ferozmente. La comida de su madre se volvió más errática cuando se apartó varias veces para desahogar sus gritos, ya que se volvieron demasiado para ella. Seramu se inclinó hacia adelante mientras comenzaba a lamer el pecho de Naruto asegurándose de apretarle los pezones, mientras ella también se burlaba del clítoris de su madre con los dedos.

Para su sorpresa, Naruto repentinamente se apartó de su madre y agarró su cabeza para empujarla hacia su polla, que Seramu comenzó a sorber ansiosamente. Ella gimió tanto por probar a su madre en él, como por el hecho de que estar separada del palo de placer de su amante compartido le había permitido a su madre reenfocarse en complacerla. Seramu limpió la polla de Naruto de la ex reina de la esencia de Roran, mientras que su madre hizo lo mismo por el semen que él había depositado en ella antes. Cuando Seramu terminó su tarea, ella lo dejó escapar de sus labios antes de alinearlo nuevamente con la entrada de su madre. Ella gimió con simpatía, así como de la lengua de su madre, mientras él se empujaba dentro.

Seramu sintió que la tensión que la acción de su madre estaba causando que se acumulara dentro de ella comenzó a hervir, así que dijo: "Oh mamá, tu lengua se siente tan bien. Estoy tan cerca."

"Yo también", respondió Sara cuando se liberó del arrebatamiento delicioso de su hija, antes de zambullirse rápidamente.

Naruto realmente comenzó a arrojarse a Sara mientras trataba de asegurarse de que madre e hija llegaran a su fin al mismo tiempo. Sara maulló apreciativamente en el coño de su hija cuando la polla de su amante comenzó a golpear su matriz una y otra vez. De manera similar, comenzó a enfocarse en el clítoris de su hija cuando comenzó a moverlo con la lengua, haciendo que Seramu se recostara hacia atrás mientras presionaba su montículo más firmemente contra su boca.

Searmu, a su vez, jadeó cuando Naruto se inclinó y comenzó a chupar uno de sus pezones hasta que su necesidad de plantar su semilla en Sara se volvió insoportable, momento en el que cambió su enfoque a su otra teta donde mordió ligeramente su nudo endurecido. La repentina sacudida de dolor y placer envió a Seramu al límite cuando ella cubrió la cara de su madre con sus jugos, quien comenzó a llorar también una vez que Naruto se enterró por completo dentro de ella y comenzó a pintar su útero en su cálida esperma.

Naruto sintió que sus rodillas se debilitaban mientras el masaje de Sara le retorcía cada onza de placer que podía. Una vez que pasaron sus respectivos clímax, sintió una sensación de satisfacción cuando Seramu cayó sobre su costado para revelar a una Sara completamente complacida, cuyo rostro estaba cubierto por la liberación de su hija. Sara le dedicó una débil sonrisa cuando él se tumbó a su lado en la cama, en ese momento, ella dijo: "Mmmmm, he estado soñando con este momento desde que te recogimos en el desierto hace todas esas semanas".

"Espero que esté a la altura de esos sueños", respondió Naruto mientras se inclinaba hacia ella.

"Siempre", respondió Sara antes de aceptar el beso de su amante, que aunque comenzó tierno, pronto se calentó de nuevo cuando Naruto pudo saborear a su hija en sus labios.

Sus labios pronto se separaron, y Naruto miró hacia Seramu para ver que ella estaba durmiendo contenta y dijo: "Hablando de sueños, parece que enviaste a Seramu a la tierra de ellos".

"Bien", dijo Sara mientras agarraba a su amante para darle la vuelta sobre él con ella encima. Mirando hacia abajo, comenzó a frotar su coño contra la polla parcialmente desinflada de su amante y dijo: "Porque creo que ya es hora de que me quede un poco a solas con mi Dream Warrior. Entonces, solo recuéstate y relájate, deja que la Reina de Roran complazca a su amada.

"Como mi Reina ordena", dijo Naruto mientras cruzaba las manos detrás de la cabeza para disfrutar de la vista ante él mientras se volvía más y más duro.

Sara sonrió al sentir que su polla respondía a su roce, y una vez completamente erecta, se deslizó hacia adelante hasta que se soltó, antes de empujar hacia atrás para que la vara de su amante se deslizara dentro de ella. Ella suspiró con satisfacción mientras se sentaba encima de Naruto y pensó: "Ahora de esto están hechos los sueños". Luego comenzó a saltar hacia arriba y hacia abajo, con la plena intención de ser enviada a la tierra de los sueños mientras estaba conectada con su amante.

Shikamaru sintió una prolongada sensación de frustración y un creciente nerviosismo mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos del edificio de apartamentos de Ame. La frustración se dirigía hacia el embajador de Grass Village, con quien tuvo el disgusto de reunirse un poco antes después de la fuga de la prisión que había ocurrido unas noches antes. El hombre había intentado argumentar que, debido a la cantidad de prisioneros que habían comprometido a los mercenarios de Sasuke, habían muerto en el motín resultante iniciado por los miembros de la Resistencia Salamandra que también habían sido encarcelados por su participación en la campaña de bombardeos contra Ame, que el Rain Village ahora estaba comprometido con las promesas que Grass había hecho con respecto a entregarlas a las partes interesadas. El embajador de Grass sintió que este era el caso, ya que originalmente el plan había sido que Ame pagaría el encarcelamiento de los miembros condenados de la Resistencia Salamandra utilizando las recompensas que se recaudarían de los mercenarios de Sasuke. Naturalmente, la mayoría de los representantes de Ame habían rechazado la idea, especialmente porque habían sido los intentos del embajador de Grass de exprimir cada ryo de la negociación que pudo haber permitido el sobrecargado sistema carcelario de Ame, que normalmente solo tenía que contener delincuentes civiles, para romper.

Shikamaru se había dado cuenta de que Fuyou, que técnicamente había estado al frente de las negociaciones para el grupo Rain, había sido revisada mientras permitía que sus camaradas tomaran nota durante la discusión. No fue necesario un coeficiente intelectual genial para reconocer que estaba vinculado a lo que se había descubierto en una de las celdas dentro del bloque donde sospechaban que había comenzado la revuelta. No es que él pudiera culparla.

Shikamaru sintió una pequeña sensación de satisfacción invadir su estado de ánimo cuando había cerrado el intento del embajador de la hierba de obligar a Ame a pagar sus promesas ofreciéndole albergar al Prisionero Salamandra en la Prisión de Máxima Seguridad de la Hoja de forma gratuita. Lo cual, aunque sabía que técnicamente estaba excediendo su autoridad, había estado bastante seguro de que el Hokage lo respaldaría. Aunque solo sea para pegarlo al Grass Village. Aun así, se había sorprendido un poco de que el presente de Amein hubiera parecido bastante vacilante para aceptar la oferta. Aunque, en retrospectiva, sospechaba que podría estar relacionado con ellos por temor a que depender demasiado de la Hoja sería perjudicial para su pueblo, de manera similar a como lo demostraba su necesidad de confiar en Grass para albergar a sus Rogue-nin. Pero tampoco podía descartar que algunos de ellos aún tuvieran opiniones negativas con respecto a su hogar. Afortunadamente, antes de que realmente necesitara determinar cuál era el caso, o incluso pedir la aprobación de Tsunade, el embajador de Grass retrocedió menos porque no tenía nada que mostrar por sus esfuerzos.

Con las frustraciones del día tratadas, había esperado por un momento hablar solo con Fuyou. Sin embargo, ella se había excusado rápidamente antes de que él pudiera acercarse a ella. Una parte de él, en realidad se había alegrado, ya que ella era la fuente del nerviosismo que ahora sentía. Aunque, no podía exactamente señalar con el dedo por qué. Pero, la semilla había sido plantada unos días antes de los disturbios de la prisión cuando la encontró parada afuera de la habitación de su hotel después de regresar de un descanso para fumar. Mientras se acercaba, había sido evidente que ella había estado nerviosa, además de un poco asustada, lo que le hizo preguntarse si había estado fuera de su puerta por un tiempo antes de su llegada y debatió si llamar o no. Estaba a punto de llamarla, cuando de repente ella lo notó, y una leve mirada de pánico apareció en su rostro.

Ella se recuperó rápidamente cuando lo saludó, pero cuando él la invitó a entrar y le preguntó qué la había traído. Sospechaba que la razón que ella dio, de querer felicitarlo, siempre y cuando los rumores de que fuera promovido a Jounin fueran ciertos, en realidad no estaba cerca de la parte superior de su lista. Aún así, había compartido con ella que esperaba que los rumores fueran falsos, ya que sentía que su vida ya era lo suficientemente problemática. Un hecho que la había desconcertado, pero rápidamente se hizo evidente que había mucho que no se había dicho entre ellos, lo que comenzó a sofocar la conversación hasta el punto en que estaban esperando que el otro hablara, momento en el que ella tenía algo se disculpó torpemente.

Casi diría que estaba contento por el momento en que los miembros de la Resistencia Salamandra capturados escaparon, en el sentido de que había sido algo más en lo que podía concentrarse en lugar de lo que sentía o no sentía por Fuyou. Aún así, la sensación de alivio mental no duró mucho en el sentido de que pronto comenzó a sentir la presión invisible de un reloj. Con el temor de que llegue a cero, decidiría actuar solo para descubrir que un tal Uzumaki lo había golpeado hasta el golpe. Una parte de Shikamaru le molestaba la sensación, ya que sentía que le estaba presionando para que actuara cuando prefería sentarse y contemplar el asunto aún más. Sin mencionar cómo Uzumaki ya se había acostado con la mayoría de las mujeres que conocía o con las que interactuaba. Incluyendo dos que habían indicado que tenían sentimientos por él en el pasado. Como tal, había sentido la necesidad de correr hacia Suna y declararle a Naruto que se mantuviera alejado de Fuyou. Por supuesto, Shikamaru imaginó que si continuaba con tal deseo que recibiría una mirada confusa de los Uzumaki de lo que estaba hablando, ya que él sabía que ninguno de los dos había interactuado entre ellos. Sin mencionar que Fuyou no tenía exactamente a Naruto en los mejores saludos. Pero sabía que Uzumaki tenía una manera de hacer que la gente reevaluara sus opiniones sobre él, y Shikamaru temía que si volvía a suceder, pronto encontraría su nombre en la lista de mujeres que solían estar enamoradas de él. Lo cual, aunque Shikamaru aún no podía decir que estaba contento de sentir tanta urgencia por actuar, el hecho de que sentía que tal vez era la respuesta más verdadera que recibiría, independientemente de cuánto tiempo pasara debatiendo el asunto. Shikamaru imaginó que si continuaba con tal deseo que recibiría una mirada confusa de los Uzumaki de lo que estaba hablando, ya que él sabía que ninguno de los dos había interactuado entre sí. Sin mencionar que Fuyou no tenía exactamente a Naruto en los mejores saludos. Pero sabía que Uzumaki tenía una manera de hacer que la gente reevaluara sus opiniones sobre él, y Shikamaru temía que si volvía a suceder, pronto encontraría su nombre en la lista de mujeres que solían estar enamoradas de él. Lo cual, aunque Shikamaru aún no podía decir que estaba contento de sentir tanta urgencia por actuar, el hecho de que sentía que tal vez era la respuesta más verdadera que recibiría, independientemente de cuánto tiempo pasara debatiendo el asunto. Shikamaru imaginó que si continuaba con tal deseo que recibiría una mirada confusa de los Uzumaki de lo que estaba hablando, ya que él sabía que ninguno de los dos había interactuado entre sí. Sin mencionar que Fuyou no tenía exactamente a Naruto en los mejores saludos. Pero sabía que Uzumaki tenía una manera de hacer que la gente reevaluara sus opiniones sobre él, y Shikamaru temía que si volvía a suceder, pronto encontraría su nombre en la lista de mujeres que solían estar enamoradas de él. Lo cual, aunque Shikamaru aún no podía decir que estaba contento de sentir tanta urgencia por actuar, el hecho de que sentía que tal vez era la respuesta más verdadera que recibiría, independientemente de cuánto tiempo pasara debatiendo el asunto. ya que él sabía que ninguno de los dos había interactuado entre sí. Sin mencionar que Fuyou no tenía exactamente a Naruto en los mejores saludos. Pero sabía que Uzumaki tenía una manera de hacer que la gente reevaluara sus opiniones sobre él, y Shikamaru temía que si volvía a suceder, pronto encontraría su nombre en la lista de mujeres que solían estar enamoradas de él. Lo cual, aunque Shikamaru aún no podía decir que estaba contento de sentir tanta urgencia por actuar, el hecho de que sentía que tal vez era la respuesta más verdadera que recibiría, independientemente de cuánto tiempo pasara debatiendo el asunto. ya que él sabía que ninguno de los dos había interactuado entre sí. Sin mencionar que Fuyou no tenía exactamente a Naruto en los mejores saludos. Pero sabía que Uzumaki tenía una manera de hacer que la gente reevaluara sus opiniones sobre él, y Shikamaru temía que si volvía a suceder, pronto encontraría su nombre en la lista de mujeres que solían estar enamoradas de él. Lo cual, aunque Shikamaru aún no podía decir que estaba contento de sentir tanta urgencia por actuar, el hecho de que sentía que tal vez era la respuesta más verdadera que recibiría, independientemente de cuánto tiempo pasara debatiendo el asunto. y Shikamaru temía que si volviera a ocurrir, pronto encontraría su nombre en la lista de mujeres que solían estar enamoradas de él. Lo cual, aunque Shikamaru aún no podía decir que estaba contento de sentir tanta urgencia por actuar, el hecho de que sentía que tal vez era la respuesta más verdadera que recibiría, independientemente de cuánto tiempo pasara debatiendo el asunto. y Shikamaru temía que si volviera a ocurrir, pronto encontraría su nombre en la lista de mujeres que solían estar enamoradas de él. Lo cual, aunque Shikamaru aún no podía decir que estaba contento de sentir tanta urgencia por actuar, el hecho de que sentía que tal vez era la respuesta más verdadera que recibiría, independientemente de cuánto tiempo pasara debatiendo el asunto.

Moreover, he recognized that when his mother was lost to her pain and grief, his solution had been to bring in a certain Uzumaki who could help her let go, and focus on the future. Which, if he didn't want to see happen this time around, meant he needed to step up and be that person for Fuyou. So, reaching his destination, Shikamaru took a deep cleansing breath, and knocked on her door.

Fuyou escuchó el golpe en su puerta, y consideró ignorarlo como si, sinceramente, no quisiera estar sola en su oscuro apartamento. Tampoco podía decir que quería compañía tampoco. Sin mencionar que, por la forma en que había ido su semana, se imaginó que abriría la puerta para descubrir a un chunin del otro lado, que estaba allí para decirle que Iwa estaba invadiendo o algo igualmente devastador. Sentada desde su sofá, que había estado tumbando al azar, frunció el ceño ante las varias botellas de cerveza vacías y descartadas que descansaban sobre su mesa de café. Consideró arrojarlos ya que no sabía quién estaba allí o cuál era su propósito, pero al enfocar su mirada en el archivo, las botellas estaban dispersas y descubrió que su deseo de hacer su lugar más presentable se desvanecía rápidamente.

Al llegar a la entrada de su departamento, colocó su mano en el mango y respiró hondo para estabilizarse y recibir las devastadoras noticias que el mundo quería lanzarle a ella a continuación. Al abrir completamente la puerta, se arrepintió al instante cuando la luz del pasillo la hizo estremecerse ya que había mantenido su departamento bastante oscuro para reflejar mejor su estado de ánimo. Estaba casi contenta por ello, ya que si se hubiera dado cuenta de quién era al otro lado, probablemente la habría cerrado de golpe. Pero, con la leve incomodidad que la hizo congelarse, no pudo hacer nada, ya que su huésped se identificó al observar su estado desaliñado y le preguntó: "Hola Fuyou, no quise molestarte. ¿Estabas durmiendo?"

Fuyou quería estallar en una letanía de maldiciones contra los dioses, pero siguió mirando a Shikamaru mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban al brillo y él se enfocó. Ella trató de responder afirmativamente con la esperanza de tener una excusa para su estado de descuido, pero luego rápidamente comenzó a adivinar que sería la respuesta correcta, ya que todavía llevaba su atuendo de chunin normal. De acuerdo, con lo caóticos que habían sido los últimos días, ella podría jugar como si simplemente se hubiera caído en la cama, pero imaginó que la mentira quedaría expuesta si él simplemente no decidiera irse. Cuando abrió la puerta, dejó la posibilidad de que él le pidiera que lo invitara a entrar, ya que todavía estaba vestida. Un resultado, que ella no era del todo adversa, aunque no quería que él viera exactamente cómo había pasado la noche.

"Está todo bien", preguntó Shikamaru con un toque de preocupación entrando en su voz debido a que tomó más tiempo de lo esperado para recibir un simple sí o no a su pregunta.

Fuyou se sintió a punto de dejar escapar un grito cuando comenzó a sentirse como una tonta, pero después de un momento algo pareció romperse por dentro cuando respondió amargamente: "¿Qué piensas?"

Internamente, Fuyou se estaba regañando a sí misma por responder de tal manera, especialmente porque podía ver que Shikamaru estaba algo desconcertada. Pero, una voz dentro de ella no lo estaba tomando en voz baja cuando comenzó a hacer retroceder que no importaba. Después de todo, cuando ella apareció en la habitación de su hotel unos días antes, esperando disculparse por hablar tan brillantemente de Pein, un hombre que había admirado, pero que había matado a su padre. En cambio, había comenzado a hablar simplemente de los rumores sobre su potencial elevación al rango de Jounin. No estaba completamente segura de por qué, pero atribuyó sus disculpas por exponer una debilidad a alguien que, aunque sabía que tenía sentimientos, podría no sentir lo mismo y era de un lugar en el que no tenía exactamente la mejor opinión. de. Como resultado, la pared que parecía haberse interpuesto entre ellos después de que Ino la había entrevistado sobre dónde estaban sus lealtades y ahora entendía que era debido a que elogiaba al asesino de su padre, que se había vuelto un poco más alto y más grueso a medida que la conversación parecía volverse rígida e incómoda. . La voz que empujaba dentro de ella argumentaba que no tenía sentido preocuparse por esas cosas, ya que ya había desperdiciado su oportunidad, por lo que el mejor curso de acción era simplemente alejarlo en lugar de soportar otra conversación dolorosamente incómoda en la que No se dijo nada.

La voz que discutía eso dentro de ella estaba en el proceso de convencerla de que Shikamaru también quería evitar ese escenario, y probablemente solo había aparecido como cortesía. Además, vería su amarga respuesta como un medio de escape, que tomaría al responderle de manera acalorada antes de irse, y para completar la maniobra regresaría a Konoha por la mañana junto con el personal médico que la Hoja le había prestado a Ame. Fuyou admitió que era muy probable, así que estaba preparado para interpretar su papel, por lo que se sorprendió un poco cuando Nara respondió: "Creo que podría usar un oído amigable en este momento".

La voz amarga dentro de ella se calló cuando la respuesta de Shikamaru hizo que aparecieran profundas grietas en la pared que ella sentía que existían entre ellos. Con la esperanza de hacer su parte para derribarlo, respondió agradecida: "Me gustaría eso".

Se hizo a un lado y Shikamaru entró en el apartamento, aunque no muy lejos debido a lo oscuro que estaba. Al presionar el interruptor de la luz cerca de la puerta, Fuyou se arrepintió casi al instante, ya que mostró el estado de negligencia de su departamento que no pudo identificar en la batalla, ya que vivía en una sección de la ciudad que había visto una lucha relativamente escasa. Moviéndose más allá de él en pánico, ella comenzó a recoger algunas de las ropas desechadas mientras decía: "Siento lo del desastre. Han sido un par de semanas agitadas, como puedes imaginar.

"Hmm", respondió Shikamaru mientras se daba la vuelta para descartar la pila de ropa que había reunido, "Nada de lo que avergonzarse. Deberías ver cómo se ve mi habitación.

Fuyou hizo una pausa repentina, ya que aunque sus palabras fueron entregadas de manera broma, parecían atravesarla. Sintió que las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos, cuando una oleada de emoción se hinchó dentro de ella y la hizo ahogarse, "¿Por qué?"

Shikamaru estaba confundida ya que, aunque estaba de espaldas a él, era fácil escuchar las emociones crudas que amenazaban con extenderse. No estaba exactamente seguro de lo que había dicho para desencadenar tal respuesta, y estaba seguro de que estaba a punto de meterse en un campo minado emocional y preguntó: "¿Por qué qué?"

Como una presa emocional que estalla repentinamente, Fuyou respondió: "¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué estás actuando tan bien? ¿Por qué estás actuando como si no me odias?

Shikamaru estaba un poco desconcertado por el estallido, y dejó escapar un suspiro audible que notó que hizo que los hombros de Fuyou se tensaran como si estuviera a punto de anunciar que era demasiado problemático responder e irse. Una parte de él estaba considerando hacer lo mismo, ya que reconoció que seguir adelante probablemente lo llevaría lejos del camino que se había trazado durante su partido contra Temari en los Exámenes Chunin. Pero, comenzando a entender de lo que su padre había estado hablando acerca de cómo la mujer adecuada podría hacer que incluso los holgazanes como ellos se esfuercen por ser más, respondió: "Estoy aquí porque imagino que después de los últimos días has tenido, podrías usar un oído comprensivo o, si es necesario, un hombro para llorar. En cuanto a por qué soy tan agradable, bueno, me gusta creer que en general soy una persona bastante agradable, y finalmente,

Fuyou se volvió para mirarlo y reveló una cara que oscilaba entre esperanzado y temeroso, que comenzó a deslizarse hacia el extremo más negativo del espectro cuando ella preguntó: "¿Por qué? ¿Cómo no podrías después de todas las alabanzas que dije sobre Lo ... Pein?

Al principio, Shikamaru estaba confundida por qué parecía desgarrada por la noche en que Ino había inmiscuido sus sentimientos sobre Pein y su lealtad hacia Konan. Pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que en algún momento desde la batalla, Fuyou había aprendido sobre las personas que Pein le había quitado. Sin embargo, deseando confirmación, preguntó: "Supongo que alguien te dijo que mató a mi padre y sensei durante la batalla de Ame".

"Él también mató a tu sensei", dijo Fuyou cuando ella comenzó a sentir que aún más culpa comenzó a deshilachar sus emociones.

Shikamaru maldijo mentalmente, pero después de haberse debatido sobre sus sentimientos sobre el asunto antes de llegar rápidamente declaró: "Lo hizo. Pero, eso no y no debería reflejarse mal en ti ".

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso cuando ..."

Fuyou se desvaneció después de que Shikamaru suspiró en voz alta, comenzando a sentir que la situación se estaba volviendo bastante problemática, ya que parecía que quería sentirse culpable, y reconoció que probablemente tendría que ofrecer algo más que lugares comunes. "Cuando alabaste a Pein, lo hiciste ignorando mi propia historia con él, fuera de su ataque a mi casa. Y, aunque algunos podrían sentir que es una razón suficiente por la que probablemente debiste haber retenido algo. Lamentablemente, hay libros completos llenos del horror y las atrocidades que nuestros dos pueblos han cometido uno contra el otro. Entonces, puedo entender por qué habrías sentido que atacando mi casa fue solo él devolviendo un poco de lo que Ame había experimentado durante la Segunda y Tercera guerra de shinobi. Demonios, habiendo escuchado gran parte de la historia de Pein de Konan, incluso puedo entender por qué odiaba la Hoja. Todavía, no cambia cómo nunca podré perdonarlo por el sufrimiento y la muerte que infligió ". Si bien parecía que sus palabras habían logrado sacar a Fuyou de la culpa que había estado sintiendo, era evidente que su última oración cuando se detuvo la llenó de temor como si la estuviera preparando para una reversión repentina. Particularmente, ya que no había sido capaz de mantener fuera de su voz gran parte de su odio hacia Pein, aun así respiró calmadamente antes de continuar: "Sin embargo, la batalla que acabamos de librar fue alimentada por el mismo odio y la seguridad de justicia propia que Pein mostró cuando atacó a Konoha. Hombres como él y Sasuke permitieron lo que tal vez sean verdaderos errores cometidos contra ellos, para pintar a todos con el mismo pincel culpable por la más mínima de las razones. Su odio los cegó al hecho de que dentro de las entidades monolíticas a las que han nombrado enemigos, hay buenas personas que simplemente intentan sobrevivir. Por lo tanto, estoy tratando de aprender una lección diferente de mis propias tragedias al no permitir que me ciegue a ese hecho ". Acercándose a ella, agregó: "Especialmente, cuando alguien está sufriendo porque alguien cercano a ella parece estar tomando el camino del odio y la venganza".

Fuyou se sintió casi magnéticamente atraída por el Nara y, como cuando las polaridades opuestas se unieron, de repente se encontró en sus brazos y comenzó a llorar en su camisa mientras expresaba el dolor que sentía por el rechazo total de Suiren del camino redentor que Konan estaba ofreciendo. , sin mencionar la culpa que había estado cargando durante los últimos días.

Shikamaru estaba bastante sorprendido de sí mismo, y no estaba completamente seguro de si había tenido éxito o no. Pero, supuse que ahora era el momento de los lugares comunes, ya que él le dijo que todo iba a estar bien, lo cual él no necesariamente creía, y dudaba que ella lo hiciera, pero parecía ser las palabras que el momento requería. Después de un tiempo, las lágrimas de Fuyou comenzaron a cesar, por lo que se echó hacia atrás, pero comenzó a sentirse mortificada al notar el desorden húmedo que había hecho con su camisa, por lo que dijo de inmediato: "Lo siento ..."

"Está bien", Shikamaru respondió, que aunque ella lo había querido decir en el sentido más inmediato de su camisa, sus palabras tenían un significado más grave para los dos.

Fuyou se olvidó de la camisa, ya que ella lo miró a los ojos, que normalmente parecían aburridos la mayor parte del tiempo, pero en ese momento llevaban un suave calor en ellos. Un calor en el que quería bañarse por más tiempo, mientras decía: "Yo ... no quiero estar sola".

"No tengo ningún otro lugar donde deba estar", respondió Shikamaru, consciente de que su declaración era una invitación a pasar más tiempo en compañía de los demás, en lugar de una promesa de algo más.

Fuyou asintió, mientras ella se retiraba de sus brazos y decía: "Um ... ¿quieres algo de beber?" Recibiendo un asentimiento, ella continuó: "Déjame ver lo que tengo y por qué no te quitas esa camisa para que pueda limpiarla. Debería tener algo que puedas ponerte mientras está en la lavadora.

Shikamaru se cubrió la cabeza con la camisa y sintió una chispa de orgullo cuando Fuyou regresó un momento después, y se detuvo para contemplar la vista. Rápidamente se apoderó de sí misma y le entregó la camisa que había conseguido. Al desplegarlo, Shikamaru arqueó una ceja, ya que era una media camisa que habría dejado su torso expuesto, y tenía algunos personajes de dibujos animados impresos en el frente. Fuyou le dedicó una sonrisa suave que oscilaba entre disculpas y juguetones.

Ella desapareció nuevamente después de que él le entregó el suyo, y tiró del que ella le había dado. Se sintió un poco incómodo con la camisa prestada, ya que le quedaba un poco apretada, pero también dejó el estómago descubierto. Aun así, mientras se movía hacia una de las ventanas de su departamento, pensó que si eso ayudaba a Fuyou a olvidar sus problemas por un tiempo, valía un poco de incomodidad.

Sakura estaba terminando lo que suponía que sería su última ronda por el hospital de Ame, ya que también se reunió con los diversos jefes de departamento que se harían cargo de ella y del otro Konoha-nin una vez que regresaran al Leaf. Habiendo terminado la última de esas reuniones, comenzó a dirigirse al sótano del hospital para ver a uno de sus compañeros de la Familia que prácticamente había vivido allí en las semanas posteriores al ataque de Sasuke.

Por un momento, la kunoichi de cabello rosado sintió una repentina oleada de odio e ira al pensar en toda la miseria y el dolor con los que se había visto obligada a lidiar en las últimas semanas, ya que había dirigido la fuerza de alivio de Konoha que había surgió en el pueblo casi tan pronto como terminó la batalla. Todo lo cual era necesario debido a los caprichos egoístas de un niño que había sido dotado de un poder increíble, pero estaba tan atrapado en su propio dolor y pena que estaba atacando al mundo en general. Con la esperanza de evitar un destino similar, pensó en su amante que, como una lluvia muy necesaria durante una tormenta de fuego, comenzó a amortiguar y reprimir sus emociones negativas mientras sus acciones le mostraban que un mejor camino era posible.

El ritmo de Sakura se desaceleró al pasar por una habitación para poder ver discretamente al ocupante debido a que la puerta estaba abierta. En el interior, vio al humano Bijuu Kukaku Shiba sentado en la cama, mientras miraba distraídamente por la ventana. Quizás, debido a que parecía que realmente no se estaba enfocando en nada, estaba acariciando suavemente a un gato negro que estaba sentado en su regazo, y si Sakura tenía que adivinar era probablemente Yoruichi. Aunque sabía que los dos Bijuu no se habían llevado bien en su mayor parte desde que asumieron formas humanas, desde la herida de su hermana, Yoruichi no había pasado más de unas pocas horas fuera de la presencia de Kukaku. Lo que no quería decir que su relación había sido reparada por la prueba, particularmente porque Kukaku parecía ignorar la presencia de su hermana en favor de sus propios pensamientos. Pero para Sakura

Pasando la puerta, los pensamientos de Sakura se volvieron hacia su madre, a quien temía que sin un apoyo similar, corriera el peligro de recorrer el mismo camino del Vengador que dio a luz a Sasuke. Suspiró, ya que antes de la batalla en Ame, había visto una mejora en la actitud de su madre, particularmente durante las cenas semanales que ella y Naruto tendrían con ella. Por eso temía que si su madre se enterara de cuán herida había estado Naruto después de la batalla, y mucho más probable, incluso si él había hecho lo peor para sí mismo, convencería aún más a su madre de que ella Tenía razón en su deseo de matar a Sasuke. No es que Sakura estaría particularmente desconsolada si su madre tuviera éxito en su tarea autodesignada. Pero temía que si lo hacía con un corazón ennegrecido por el odio,

Resolviendo poner en juego sus planes más agresivos para disuadir a su madre de convertirse en vengador al regresar a Konoha, siempre que el componente clave para ellos se hubiera curado de su daño autoinfligido, Sakura volvió sus pensamientos al presente al llegar a uno de los hospitales. laboratorios del sótano, donde Karin se había secuestrado poco después de la Batalla de Ame. Al entrar en la habitación, comenzó a comprender por qué algunos rumores habían comenzado a extenderse entre el personal del hospital, ya que era evidente que la mujer Uzumaki se había acomodado en su casa, y tal vez un poco angustiosamente estaba emitiendo un ambiente científico loco, ya que había Experimentos descartados u olvidados se extendieron por toda la habitación. El que hizo que Sakura se sintiera más incómoda era un Zetsu Blanco fácilmente visible y parcialmente diseccionado que se encontraba dentro de una de las tres salas quirúrgicas utilizadas para diseccionar individuos fallecidos en cuarentena o posiblemente infecciosos al combatir posibles plagas que se construyeron en la parte posterior del laboratorio. Mientras que las otras dos suites estaban oscurecidas, lo que indica que no habían sido utilizadas por un tiempo, Sakura también podía distinguir los cuerpos cubiertos en las mesas dentro de ellas.

Sakura frunció el ceño al verlo, ya que aunque era fácil pensar que los Zetsu eran solo los subproductos de un experimento, sospechaba que Karin realmente no sería tan considerada con la dignidad de los fallecidos, incluso si hubieran sido humanos. había una curiosidad científica que le había llamado la atención. Por supuesto, entendió que, a diferencia de ella, las habilidades médicas de Karin se debían principalmente a la naturaleza de su chakra, y que realmente no tenía mucho interés en curar a otros. Pero, una parte de ella se preguntó si tal vez algo del desprecio que Karin estaba mostrando hacia el Zetsu, era un rasgo que había aprendido de su tiempo trabajando bajo Orochimaru, quien definitivamente veía a otras personas como meras cosas para ser utilizadas para expandirse. su propio conocimiento de jutsu y ciencia.

Alejando su mirada de las salas quirúrgicas, Sakura vio a Karin inclinada sobre uno de los laboratorios de muchos espacios de trabajo. Se centró en un informe que estaba leyendo actualmente, mientras que ocasionalmente usaba un par de palillos para recoger un plato de comida que probablemente había sido entregado desde la cafetería del hospital. Por un momento, Sakura tuvo la extraña sensación de que ella atribuiría ser similar a alguien caminando sobre su tumba, ya que creía que, en muchos sentidos, Karin era como un reflejo de en quién se habría convertido si hubiera dejado a Konoha cuando Sasuke había muerto. desertado No es que actualmente fuera algo malo, ya que Karin se había dedicado a ayudar a cumplir la ambición de la Familia, pero hubo momentos en que parecía no darse cuenta de las normas sociales, lo que Sakura atribuyó a que pasó varios años trabajando junto a personas como Orochimaru. A pesar de que, para ser justos con la pelirroja, si bien había sido una atracción similar para Sasuke lo que la había llevado a abandonar su pueblo natal, no parecía haber tenido muchas conexiones con él en primer lugar. A diferencia de ella, que en ese momento había estado dispuesta a deshacerse de sus lazos con sus amigos y familiares para entablar una relación con los Uchiha. Sakura sintió una oleada de disgusto por lo superficial que había sido, pero no dejó que eso le pusiera demasiado de mal humor, ya que lo consideró un trampolín para comprender la suerte que tenía de ser amada por un hombre como Naruto. quien en ese momento había estado dispuesto a deshacerse de sus lazos con sus amigos y familiares para entablar una relación con los Uchiha. Sakura sintió una oleada de disgusto por lo superficial que había sido, pero no dejó que eso le pusiera demasiado de mal humor, ya que lo consideró un trampolín para comprender la suerte que tenía de ser amada por un hombre como Naruto. quien en ese momento había estado dispuesto a deshacerse de sus lazos con sus amigos y familiares para entablar una relación con los Uchiha. Sakura sintió una oleada de disgusto por lo superficial que había sido, pero no dejó que eso le pusiera demasiado de mal humor, ya que lo consideró un trampolín para comprender la suerte que tenía de ser amada por un hombre como Naruto.

Sintiéndose animada por su amor por la rubia Uzumaki, estaba a punto de anunciar su presencia, cuando Karin apartó la vista del informe que estaba leyendo para tomar un bocado de su plato y notó que no estaba sola. De pie, parecía ponerse algo nerviosa cuando sus ojos recorrieron la habitación con los diversos experimentos que había realizado o que había abandonado. "Sakura", dijo sonando sorprendida, "¿Cuánto tiempo has estado allí?"

"No mucho", respondió Sakura con una sonrisa desarmante, "No quise asustarte. Pero me perdí en mi cabeza por un momento ".

"Sucede", dijo Karin comprensivamente mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello y notó que parecía un poco grasiento al tacto, por lo que se preguntó cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que se había duchado. Creciendo un poco cohibida por eso, mientras se preguntaba cuán desaliñada debía parecer, preguntó: "¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"Bueno, solo quería hacerte saber que a partir de mañana, ya no estaré a cargo del sistema médico aquí, así que si planeas quedarte, tendrás que hacer tus solicitudes al jefe médico de Ame. "

Karin frunció el ceño y comenzó a decir: "Pensé que había al menos otra semana antes ...". Se detuvo al darse cuenta de que ahora tenía su respuesta por cuánto tiempo había pasado entre duchas. Pasó un momento mirando alrededor del laboratorio, antes de finalmente decir: "Supongo que debería comenzar a terminar entonces".

"Si sientes que necesitas más tiempo, estoy seguro de que estarían dispuestos a acomodarte", dijo Sakura al indicar algunas de las otras áreas de trabajo que albergaban experimentos aún activos.

Karin pareció reflexionar sobre el asunto, pero después de un momento dijo: "Está bien, la mayoría de ellos están pasando por su tercera o cuarta repetición para asegurarse de que los resultados sean consistentes".

Más bien impresionado de que la pelirroja estuviera tan avanzada, Sakura preguntó: "¿Te importaría que pregunte qué es lo que esperas descubrir? No es condescendiente con el trabajo que has estado haciendo, pero supuse que también aprendimos todo lo valioso de los cadáveres de Zetsu que Hana e Ibuki recuperaron de los restos de la base de Obito después de que Bijuu lo atacó para liberar al resto. de sus hermanos ".

"Estoy de acuerdo con usted en términos de sus capacidades físicas", dijo Karin cada vez más emocionada ante la perspectiva de compartir sus teorías con alguien. "Antes, empiezo, qué tanto leíste el informe posterior a la acción sobre la batalla".

"No demasiado cerca, me temo", respondió Sakura, "tenía mis manos ocupadas reparando y lidiando con las consecuencias humanas de esto".

Karin asintió, antes de darse la vuelta para recoger el informe que había estado leyendo cuando entró el médico de cabello rosado. Entregándolo, Sakura lo hojeó en busca de las partes relevantes, una tarea más fácil ya que Karin los había resaltado, y reveló que Karin estaba interesada en la batalla que tuvo lugar entre Sage y el Zetsu Negro. Sin embargo, después de llegar al punto en que Sage había tratado de separar el alma de él de su cuerpo y luego había experimentado una visión de algún tipo, Sakura admitía que todavía no tenía idea de lo que Karin esperaba probar.

Afirmando lo mismo, dijo: "Me temo que si hay alguna pista sobre lo que está buscando en estas páginas, simplemente no lo veo".

Karin le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva, antes de decir: "No estoy demasiado sorprendida, porque lo que propondré puede ser descabellado". Solo quería que estuviéramos en la misma página de eventos sabios antes de comenzar ". Recibiendo un asentimiento, comenzó a explicar: "Ahora, según Sage, logró absorber el alma y los recuerdos contenidos en el Black Zetsu que enfrentaba. Sin embargo, más adelante en el informe, nos enteramos de que el Zetsu Negro pudo ayudar a Tobi a escapar para que pudieran sacar al Rinnegan del mausoleo de Pein.

"Sí", Sakura está de acuerdo con los hechos presentados, antes de decir, "Pero, ese Zetsu en particular también sobrevivió a un Cortador de Iluminación de Kakashi-sensei. Es posible que pueda recuperarse de técnicas excesivamente fatales ".

"Eso puede ser cierto", respondió Karin, ya que no tenían suficientes datos para dar una respuesta concluyente. Pero, teniendo una teoría alternativa, ella respondió: "Sin embargo, me imagino que recuperarse de una herida física es un poco diferente a sobrevivir al tener su alma retirada de su cuerpo".

Sakura inclinó la cabeza en reconocimiento de su punto. Su mirada luego se dirigió hacia las salas de autopsias, y con un golpe de comprensión declaró: "Crees que el alma que Sage quitó pertenecía a un Zetsu Blanco".

Asintiendo con entusiasmo, Karin respondió: "Exactamente. Para empezar, no creo que el Zetsu Blanco y Negro no esté realmente relacionado o, más exactamente, solo lo sea tangencialmente ".

Sakura se confundió un poco y preguntó: "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Bueno, originalmente asumimos que el Zetsu Negro era la mitad del Zetsu que era miembro del Akatsuki de Tobi. Pero, ¿qué pasaría si la Mitad Negra fuera en realidad su propio ser todo el tiempo, y estuviera usando solo un Zetsu Blanco estándar como camuflaje para operar al aire libre? ¿Te suena familiar esa historia?

Sakura frunció el ceño con concentración por un momento, antes de decir: "Suena como lo que sucedió con el nombre del Clan Uchiha después de que se enfermó".

"Exactamente", dijo Karin mientras comenzaba a dirigirse a las salas de autopsias, "Creo que es probable que el hombre al que el clan Uchiha eventualmente cambió su nombre, posiblemente no sobrevivió a su enfermedad o si lo hizo, todavía se quedó en una posición donde el Black Zetsu podría manipularlo como un títere ".

"¿A que final?" Sakura preguntó insegura a dónde iba la Uzumaki con su explicación.

"Creo que el Zetsu Negro estaba intentando despertar al Rinnegan en Uchiha", respondió Karin al llegar a la pared posterior con las células de la autopsia. "Esto explicaría las atrocidades cometidas por Uchiha, mientras atacaba a otros clanes que descendían de los dos hijos del Sabio de los Seis Senderos. Después de que el Zetsu Negro falló cuando los clanes se unieron contra Uchiha, probablemente regresó a las sombras para poder manipular los eventos de ellos nuevamente, con el objetivo de despertar a los Rinnegan ".

"Supongo que definitivamente es plausible", dijo Sakura después de pensar el asunto por un minuto. "Aún así, eso no explica lo que has estado haciendo aquí".

"Supongo que no", dijo Karin al darse cuenta de que se había dirigido a otra tangente, "Lo siento, es que hay tantas preguntas, que a veces tengo problemas para concentrarme en lo que está frente a mí".

Sakura echó una mirada alrededor de la sala a los numerosos experimentos que cubrían la sala antes de decir en broma: "No dices".

Karin sonrió amablemente ante las burlas antes de explicar: "Supongo que lo que me trajo aquí originalmente fue buscar respuestas a la pregunta, ¿de dónde se originaron los recuerdos que vio Sage? Después de todo, aunque sería fácil decir que los Zetsu Blancos, independientemente de lo simples que parezcan, están vivos y, por lo tanto, tienen un alma para que Sage los absorba. ¿Y si la verdad del asunto es que son más parecidos a los zombis?

"Entonces no estarían vivos", respondió Sakura casi sin pensar.

"Es cierto, si utilizamos la definición que nos presentan los medios populares", declaró Karin, pero no estaba dispuesta a admitir el punto. "Sin embargo, hay una teoría poco conocida que intentó explicar todos los estados de estar dentro del mundo, y en esa teoría, los zombis no son simplemente cadáveres reanimados. Pero, en cambio, son seres cuyas almas y chakras han dejado sus cuerpos que técnicamente aún están vivos, y por lo tanto son consumidos por la necesidad de comer constantemente para producir la energía que necesitan para mantenerse ".

"Sin embargo, tampoco creo que el Zetsu coincida con esa definición", dijo Sakura mientras cambiaba su enfoque del pelirrojo al Zetsu disecado que yacía sobre la mesa de la sala de autopsias actualmente iluminada.

"No, no en la superficie", admitió Karin, "Sin embargo, la teoría que mencioné no es solo asignar una etiqueta a algo. Pero, para tratar de comprender cuál de los tres pilares, chakra, alma y cuerpo se perdieron o ganaron para llegar a un punto. En este caso, creo que lo que Zetsu representa es un alma reanimada, algo que tal vez se perdió, o más exactamente, se absorbió y quedó inactivo, pero se le ha dado una apariencia de vida a través de los experimentos de Furofuki en Madara que le permitieron despertar al Rinnegan.

Sakura miró a Karin en estado de shock, antes de que cayera en la cuenta: "Estás diciendo que lo que vio Sage cuando absorbió esa alma fue su muerte".

"Probablemente", dijo Karin, "aunque, supongo, es la persona que Zetsu en particular probablemente murió de hambre mientras estaba en algún tipo de genjutsu. Aunque, imagino que las raíces que aparecieron y atraparon a todos, probablemente estaban absorbiendo su chakra, y aparentemente sus almas, por lo que es posible que murieran antes de morir de hambre, pero imagino que eso sería un consuelo frío para ellos ".

Sakura asintió y sintió que su propia mente comenzaba a correr por diferentes madrigueras de conejos con varias preguntas a las que ahora deseaba respuestas. La primera de las cuales expresó, "Entonces, supongamos que tienes razón. ¿Qué significa eso exactamente?"

Afortunadamente para ella, parecía que Karin ya tenía bastantes respuestas listas, "Bueno, para empezar, significa que Furofuki estaba equivocado acerca de que Madara creó el árbol del que apareció el Zetsu Blanco. Sin embargo, creo que probablemente implantó el clon que creó del Primer Hokage en un árbol que ya existía, y que proporcionó la plantilla para que estas almas se enganchen, para en efecto resucitarse. Aunque, basado en la función cognitiva limitada de Zetsu, es probable que esto haya sido meramente un subproducto de la implantación y las propiedades que dan vida al Mokuton del Primer Hokage, en lugar de una acción deliberada tomada por las almas atrapadas dentro del árbol ".

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, antes de preguntar: "Suponiendo que eso sea cierto, entonces eso significa que el árbol debería ser enorme ya que estamos hablando de algo que ha existido desde la antigüedad. No debería ser simplemente un mito ".

"Creo que sí", dijo Karin, "excepto que no está subiendo a los cielos. Al menos ya no.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Bueno, para empezar, ¿qué pasó con las raíces del árbol que Furofuki intentó levantar en Konoha después de que fue derribado?" Preguntó Karin.

"No lo sé", admitió Sakura, "supongo que la mayoría de ellos fueron removidos cuando el tocón fue liberado. Pero supongo que todavía puede haber algo allí abajo.

"¿Y si el muñón nunca se quitó, sino que simplemente se pavimentó?"

"Probablemente morirían sin el tallo principal del árbol para producir las hormonas que necesita", dijo Sakura al recordar algunas de sus viejas lecciones de biología.

"No, si tuviera el alma de, digamos, el valor de un continente de personas para mantenerlo funcionando durante unos cientos de miles de años", sugirió Karin. "Además, es posible que tenga medios alternativos para obtener alimento".

"Espera un segundo", dijo Sakura, "¿Estás sugiriendo que las raíces de los árboles originales que Sage vio en su visión todavía están ahí afuera?"

"No solo sigue ahí afuera", respondió Karin, "pero, probablemente bajo nuestros pies, incluso ahora, enterrado en todo el continente, y esperando que la reactivación de algún jutsu se levante de nuevo, y bien puedes imaginar lo que nos pasaría si eso pasa."

Sakura se sintió un poco nerviosa ante la idea, pero se dio cuenta de que si era verdad, lo único que debía hacerse era detener lo que el ser que llamaban Black Zetsu estaba planeando. Aún así, ella era algo escéptica, así que dijo: "No lo sé. Eso parece un poco difícil de creer. Si te estoy siguiendo correctamente, entonces crees que estas 'almas' dentro del Zetsu son básicamente lo que son, las sobras de algún jutsu de nivel de extinción. Es un poco difícil creer que este sistema raíz pueda sostenerse de las víctimas de lo que posiblemente hace decenas de miles de años atrás ".

"Para ser honesto", dijo Karin sonando a la defensiva, "creo que es un poco prematuro hacer tal evaluación sin evidencia de una manera u otra". Después de todo, según lo que Sage vio en su visión, es posible que este sistema de raíces estuviera en su lugar mucho antes de que los humanos caminaran por esta tierra, ya que también es difícil imaginar que raíces masivas aparecieran de la tierra de la nada. . Por lo tanto, es difícil decir exactamente cómo se sostiene. Más concretamente, podría ser que alguien haya retorcido las raíces a sus propios fines ".

Sakura inclinó la cabeza para reconocer que el argumento de Karin era válido. Pero asintiendo con la cabeza al disecado Zetsu Blanco preguntó: "Aún así, no estoy seguro de por qué encontraste necesario diseccionar varios de ellos solo para llegar a esta teoría".

Karin se puso un poco aprensiva cuando respondió: "Bueno, está relacionado ya que tenía curiosidad acerca de por qué si querían crear un ejército de Zetsu, lo están haciendo de una manera tan ineficiente".

"Ineficiente", dijo Sakura sonando algo incrédula, "según nuestras mejores conjeturas basadas en cuando los Bijuu atacaron la base de operaciones de Tobi, tenían algo así como cien mil de ellos".

"Exactamente", dijo Karin como si Sakura la hubiera señalado, "lo cual es una suma insignificante si tenemos en cuenta que han estado en esto entre veinte y treinta años. Incluso si somos generosos y decimos que solo han estado en esto durante la parte inferior de ese período de tiempo, eso es unos miserables cinco mil Zetsu al año ".

Sakura comenzó a ver a qué conducía Karin cuando dijo: "Especialmente cuando consideras el método de esporas que tienen para copiarse a sí mismos". Ella frunció el ceño mientras dirigía rápidamente su mirada hacia las oscuras suites de autopsias y dijo: "¿No lo hiciste?"

"Puede que haya aislado dos esporas y les haya dado suficiente chakra para que se desarrollen completamente", dijo Karin sonando ligeramente disculpada, mientras agregaba apresuradamente: "Pero, me aseguré de mantenerlos sedados". En un instante, su tono cambió a pura emoción mientras continuaba: "Resultó que valía la pena los riesgos porque creo que prueba mi teoría del alma".

Sakura quería estar en desacuerdo, pero su curiosidad se despertó cuando preguntó: "¿Cómo te imaginas eso?"

"Porque solo uno de los clones sigue vivo", declaró Karin con entusiasmo.

La kunoichi de cabello rosado admitiría estar un poco inquieta por el vértigo de Karin sobre el asunto, pero supuso que solo estaba vinculada a la emoción del descubrimiento. Tratando de descifrar por qué Uzumaki sintió que solo uno de los clones sobrevivientes demostró su teoría, masticó mentalmente lo que se había revelado hasta ahora antes de decir: "Estos clones se derivaron del que Sage mató".

"Precisamente," dijo Karin señalando con la cabeza hacia el disecado Zetsu, "Fue bastante fácil ubicarlo en el patio ya que era el único que parecía haber muerto por causas naturales. Si bien no prueba de manera concluyente que fue el único Zetsu que existió con esta alma. Siento que es una gran posibilidad, ya que después de crear los dos clones, uno de ellos se hizo más fuerte, mientras que el otro comenzó a marchitarse. Esto ayudaría a explicar por qué no hay más de estos Zetsu, ya que parece que la mayoría de los creados con el método de esporas terminan muriendo poco después. A menos que el Zetsu de donde vinieron las esporas ya no esté ".

"¿Pero por qué?"

"No estoy segura", admitió Karin, "aunque sospecho que es porque estas esporas funcionan de manera similar a lo que dicen los Clones de las Sombras". Excepto en lugar de dividir el chakra, el Zetsu Blanco divide el alma de la que nació originalmente. Sin embargo, estos fragmentos de alma se extinguen rápidamente dentro de las copias, causando su terminación a su vez, pero si se mata el original, entonces se selecciona una de las copias para convertirse en el nuevo alfa por así decirlo ".

"Al igual que se recupera un poco de chakra cuando se termina un clon de sombra", dijo Sakura entendiendo la analogía de Karin. "Aún así, si tienes razón, el original ya estaba muerto cuando decidiste tu pequeño experimento. ¿No debería haber pasado su alma?

"Es posible que así fuera", dijo Karin sintiéndose un poco inestable ya que el tema estaba más arraigado en lo espiritual que en la ciencia. Aun así, reconociendo que realmente no importaba a dónde iba el alma, ella dijo: "Sin embargo, es posible que mientras una de las copias exista o sea recreada en algún momento a través del método de esporas, luego un enlace al original El alma existe. Algo así como cómo se usa un sacrificio para recuperar un alma usando Endo Tensei, excepto que en este caso ya existe una atadura para el cuerpo al que se está llamando. Entonces, en lugar de requerir una vida para establecer la atadura, el alma original simplemente sangra en uno de los cuerpos copiados hasta que pueda considerarse el original ".

Sakura asintió pensando que la lógica seguía mientras miraba a una de las dos salas oscuras de autopsia, y notó que la sábana que cubría el Zetsu estaba crujiendo. Dirigiéndose a Karin en estado de shock, preguntó: "Todavía está viva".

"Bueno, sí", respondió el pelirrojo confundido, "Te dije que uno de ellos sobrevivió".

"No, quiero decir ... ¿por qué?"

Karin frunció el ceño cuando dijo: "Porque está sedado y actualmente no es una amenaza para nadie. ¿Qué, esperabas que lo sofocara con una almohada o algo así?

"No sé, tal vez", dijo Sakura haciendo que el pelirrojo Uzumaki pareciera ligeramente ofendido. Con la esperanza de mitigar el delito que había cometido, preguntó: "Quiero decir, ¿qué más se supone que debemos hacer con él? Después de todo, sea cual sea la verdad sobre sus orígenes, parece que los Zetsu Blancos son al menos leales a cualquier agenda hacia la cual el Negro esté trabajando ".

Karin continuó mirando a Sakura por un momento como si todavía estuviera considerando si estar enojada con ella o no, pero pensó que podía entender considerando lo imprudente que había sido de ella crear el par de copias en primer lugar. Entonces, con eso en mente, admitió: "Cierto, pero creo que vale la pena mantenerlo por un par de razones. La primera es que, si como un clon de sombra, el Zetsu nacido en Spore retiene todos los recuerdos del que lo creó, entonces podemos rastrear la historia de este particular hasta el punto de su creación original. Lo que debería darnos bastante información, especialmente si al Black Zetsu no le importaba revelar ninguno de sus secretos frente a él.

"Vale la pena intentarlo", dijo Sakura al principio sintiendo que la probabilidad de una victoria de inteligencia tan importante era extremadamente baja, a menos que al Black Zetsu le gustara monologarse solo frente a lo que podría considerarse su rango y soldados de archivo como un villano de dibujos animados. Pero rápidamente sintió una oleada de emoción al darse cuenta de que si podían rastrear este Zetsu Blanco en particular hasta su creación, y ayudó a probar la teoría de Karin de que había nacido de una vasta red de raíces que cubría el continente. Entonces, incluso si el nacimiento del Zetsu blanco fue un subproducto, podría insinuar el hecho de que el Zetsu Negro había sido consciente de la existencia de las raíces, y que incluso pueden tener en cuenta sus planes generales. Más importante, Si la instalación de producción de White Zetsu anterior había sido la base que Kiyomi y sus hermanas habían destruido cuando tomaron la estatua que contenía al resto de sus hermanos, entonces probablemente era un lugar donde las raíces habían estado cerca de la superficie, y por lo tanto era lógico que el Black Zetsu pudiera tener otros escondites ubicados en puntos similares a lo largo de la red de raíces, especialmente si quería reiniciar la producción y, por lo tanto, con uno de esos lugares conocidos. Podrían comenzar a mapear toda la red raíz y probablemente descubrir otros lugares vinculados al Black Zetsu. especialmente si quería reiniciar la producción y así con una de esas ubicaciones conocidas. Podrían comenzar a mapear toda la red raíz y probablemente descubrir otros lugares vinculados al Black Zetsu. especialmente si quería reiniciar la producción y así con una de esas ubicaciones conocidas. Podrían comenzar a mapear toda la red raíz y probablemente descubrir otros lugares vinculados al Black Zetsu.

La mente de Sakura comenzó a correr con otras posibilidades importantes, ya que se sentía como alguien que había estado mirando las piezas del rompecabezas durante un tiempo sin tener idea de cómo encajaban, pero que acababa de recibir una pieza en la que muchos de los otros ahora podían conectarse. . Además, incluso sabiendo que ella ya había poseído y sentía que entendía completamente, ahora cree que podría ser visto bajo una nueva luz cuando declaró: "El Gran Árbol ubicado dentro de la Aldea de la Cascada Oculta, podría ser un lugar donde tomar muestras Estas raíces han surgido. Puede explicar su tamaño inusual e incluso por qué el agua del héroe se deriva de sus raíces. Incluso siendo antiguo, podría ser solo una muestra al considerar qué tan grande debe haber sido el árbol original ".

Karin parecía entusiasmada ante la posibilidad mientras comenzaba a asentir con la cabeza y agregaba enérgicamente: "Esa también podría ser la razón por la cual Furofuki quería el agua sintética del héroe, no solo por sus flores de gran tamaño, sino para acelerar el crecimiento del árbol que plantó en Konoha". . Lo cual, si ella dijo que la estatua era más planta que bestia, podría incluso significar que las Diez Colas también están de alguna manera atadas al árbol cuyas raíces dieron a luz al Zetsu Blanco también.

Al reenfocarse en el Zetsu vivo que ahora parecía mucho más misterioso e interesante de lo que originalmente pensó, Sakura preguntó: "Aún así, una cosa me preocupa de tu teoría. ¿Por qué todos estos Zetsu Blancos actúan y se ven iguales si nacen de almas diferentes?

"Bueno, esa es en realidad la fuerza impulsora de mi segunda razón para mantener este Zetsu", declaró Karin mientras dejaba que su entusiasmo por nuevos descubrimientos potenciales se desvaneciera en favor de un tono más moderado. "En el recuerdo de Sage de las visiones que experimentó, menciona que se sintió transportada a una aldea antigua. Pero, ¿y si se hubiera convertido en espectadora dentro de alguien de una estructura similar?

"¿Sospechas que el Zetsu era una mujer?"

"Este en particular sí", respondió Karin con un breve asentimiento. "Sospecho que la desorientación de Sage por lo que estaba sucediendo explicaría por qué sintió que la habían transportado de regreso en lugar de solo presenciar la experiencia de otra persona. Como un Yamanaka, excepto sin el control. El hecho de que ella fuera testigo del mundo desde el ojo de otra mujer ayudó a vender el concepto erróneo. Sin embargo, el hecho de que ella continuara presenciando eventos, incluso cuando sentía una sensación de satisfacción que no podía ubicar especialmente cuando consideraba la situación desconcertante que estaba presenciando, le da crédito a esta teoría. También creo que explica por qué los Zetsu Blancos tienen una mentalidad bastante simple para decirlo suavemente, y es un factor que explica por qué no exhiben lo que he llamado el efecto Karura. Sin embargo, probablemente necesite cambiar el nombre si alguna vez publico un artículo sobre él ".

"El efecto Karura", dijo Sakura con un arco de interrogación en la ceja.

"Lo llamé así en honor a ella, ya que fue el primer trasplante de alma a huésped humano", declaró Karin, "aunque también tuve la tentación de nombrarlo después de Kushina, ya que Karura volvió con Edo Tensei primero. Pero, en última instancia, sentí que el hecho no importa demasiado en el gran esquema de las cosas ".

"¿Por qué no después de Haku entonces? Ella fue la primera en ser traída de vuelta.

"Aunque precisa", respondió Karin, "Kushina usó la materia del puente en la que luchaban para dar forma a un recipiente para su alma. Como tal, este material genético convertido nunca habría tenido un ADN anterior para ser sobrescrito ".

Sakura se dio cuenta rápidamente de lo que la mujer Uzumaki estaba a punto de explicar, así que dijo: "Ahh, lo entiendo. Estás haciendo referencia a cómo, a pesar de tener cuerpos que se han apoderado, tanto Karura como Kushina se consideran copias genéticas exactas de sus originales ".

"Exactamente", dijo el pelirrojo con un movimiento de cabeza, "lo cual tiene sentido ya que se ven iguales, por lo que imaginas que el ADN estaría cerca. Pero, aparte de los factores ambientales que han experimentado desde sus renacimientos, no hubo diferencias notables entre las muestras que teníamos registradas. Por lo tanto, parece indicar que dentro del chakra que conforma el alma, existen algunos planos que ayudan a dar forma a estas adquisiciones. Lo que tiene sentido, especialmente cuando se considera que Edo Tensei sería inútil de lo contrario, ya que necesitaría encontrar sacrificios que coincidan con las habilidades de las personas que desea traer de regreso, y luego en lugar de parecerse a la persona que resucitó, probablemente solo sé un fantasma en posesión de un cuerpo ".

"Y los Bijuu no cuentan porque simplemente reescribieron el ADN de sus cuerpos anfitriones para que coincida con la forma en que querían verse", dijo Sakura ganando un asentimiento de Karin.

Aunque, el pelirrojo Uzumaki se apresuró a agregar: "Sin embargo, creo que la estatura disminuida anterior de Nel señalaría por qué todos los Zetsu se ven iguales".

"Ese sentimiento de satisfacción que sintió Sage", dijo Sakura rápidamente ganándose una mirada de sorpresa de Karin. "Crees que el alma original fue colocada en un genjutsu. Un sastre hecho para la víctima, por lo que Sage continuó siendo testigo de lo que realmente le estaba sucediendo al cuerpo, no habría tenido ningún significado para ella ".

Karin comenzó a aplaudir sinceramente mientras decía: "Bravo, Sakura. Exactamente correcto Más al punto, creo que el alma todavía está atrapada en ese genjutsu. ¿Qué mejor manera de asegurar que las personas no se resistan mientras chupas su chakra? Sin mencionar su esencia de la vida misma como resulta ".

"Entonces, con su conciencia superior atrapada en un genjutsu, estas almas emergen como plantillas básicas de Zetsu Blanco del híbrido Senju / planta que creó Furofuki", dijo Sakura cuando comenzó a sentir pena por el Zetsu Blanco debido a que comenzó a verlos como víctimas "¿Eso significa que si los despertáramos ... se convertirían en humanos normales de nuevo?"

"No lo sé", respondió Karin vacilante mientras se acercaba a los límites del conocimiento que había obtenido de sus experimentos, "Ten en cuenta que el ADN del que están compuestos no es del todo humano, para empezar, a diferencia de los cuerpos que habitaban Kushina y Karura. Es posible que el Zetsu Blanco se convierta en copias de sus seres originales si sus almas recuperan la conciencia, pero también es posible que el ADN de la planta cause mutaciones extremas sin una fuerza externa que lo controle. Como un Bijuu, por ejemplo. Karin se trasladó a la ventana de la suite de Autopsia que todavía estaba iluminada cuando dijo: "Esperando responder esa pregunta, junto con la del género de esta alma Zetsu es por qué diseccioné el original".

"¿Le proporcionó las respuestas que estaba buscando?"

"Nada concluyente", dijo Karin con un toque de frustración. "Encontré signos de características sexuales femeninas subdesarrolladas. Pero realmente no puedo determinar si eso se debe o no a que el alma que lo ocupó tuvo una influencia durante el ciclo de desarrollo, o si se debe a la plantilla original de Senju / Clon de plantas creada por Furufuki. Mientras que el ADN humano original puede haber sido tomado de un hombre, quién sabe lo que ella le hizo para fusionarlo con el de una planta. Necesitaría diseccionar bastantes de estos Zetsu para ver si hubo variaciones, como algunos que tienen signos de tener un sistema reproductor masculino u otros rasgos únicos para ver si las almas que sospecho que tienen, de hecho tienen una influencia cuando se están desarrollando cuando se crean por primera vez ". Sakura estaba un poco sorprendida de que Karin se hubiera detenido con la primera autopsia,

Sakura sintió un sentimiento de culpa, especialmente cuando consideraba que algunos de sus propios pensamientos habían viajado por ese camino antes. Con la esperanza de compensarlo, ella dijo: "Veré cómo conseguir la mayor cantidad de cadáveres de Zetsu restantes que aún no han sido eliminados y listos para el transporte a Konoha". También le proporcionaré un laboratorio y todo el personal que necesite para avanzar en su investigación cuando regresemos.

"¿Estás seguro?" Karin respondió sorprendida por el apoyo que Sakura le estaba ofreciendo.

"Absolutamente", respondió el médico de cabello rosado colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Karin mientras agregaba con seriedad, "Hoy me recordó que solo porque creemos que sabemos todo lo que hay que saber sobre un tema. Solo puede beneficiarnos que nunca dejemos que nuestra seguridad se arraigue tanto en el lugar que nos ceguemos ante las posibilidades de que lo que pensamos que sabíamos que estaba mal o simplemente rascara la superficie ".

"Gracias", respondió Karin conmovida por la fe que Sakura estaba poniendo en sus pruebas de sus teorías, ya que si no funcionaban, ella se imaginaba que la kunoichi de cabello rosado se enfrentaría a una falla potencial sobre los recursos que estaba prometiendo.

"No te preocupes", respondió Sakura con una sonrisa, antes de agregar, "Estoy bastante seguro de que tu investigación nos ayudará a comprender en qué está trabajando ese Zetsu Negro". Luego se dio la vuelta para comenzar a cumplir con los compromisos que acababa de hacer, pero se detuvo para decir: "Volveré pronto para ayudarlo a limpiar aquí. Mientras tanto, querrás comenzar a proponer explicaciones para tus teorías que no necesariamente dependan de la información obtenida de los eventos que nuestra Familia ha experimentado. No podré garantizar que todos los miembros del personal estén informados. Además, ¿vas a seguir cumpliendo con tus deberes como presidente de Great Tree Shipping Company? Si las cosas realmente funcionan, esto podría convertirse en un trabajo a tiempo completo para usted en el departamento de investigación de Konoha ".

Karin se mordió el labio inferior mientras contemplaba el asunto por un momento, antes de decir: "Por ahora, continuaré como presidente. Si mi trabajo en uno u otro comienza a sufrir, entonces haré una llamada y tendremos que asegurarnos de que nuestro amante sea el que entreviste a mi reemplazo para cualquier puesto que necesite ocupar. Si esa entrevista fue algo así como el relleno que recibí, también tendré que sentarme en ella ".

"Yo tres", respondió Sakura reflejando la sonrisa que Karin llevaba cuando se fue para completar sus nuevas tareas.

Si Hinata se arrepintió de una cosa sobre asumir su cargo actual como jefe de la Familia Branch, sería asistir a reuniones como la de la que actualmente se encuentra. Incluso si tangencialmente, mientras estaba arrodillada detrás de una pequeña mesa ubicada a un lado dentro de un auditorio grande que residía dentro del complejo Hyuuga. Ella no estaba participando directamente ya que los asistentes trataban a su grupo como si fueran invisibles, sino que estaba destinada a escuchar a los jefes reunidos de la Familia Principal, y según las necesidades de sus diversos esfuerzos, se suponía que debía asignar miembros de la familia de la rama en consecuencia. Estaba siendo flanqueada por su primo y el anciano de la Familia Branch cuyo papel había tomado. Arreglados ante ella estaban su padre y su hermana, quienes estaban arrodillados de manera similar a ella en una plataforma elevada y se enfrentaban a los diversos jefes de las familias más prominentes de la rama principal de Hyuuga. Los jefes de familia, sin embargo, estaban sentados en un ornamentado teatro como cajas que, a medida que avanzaban hacia el fondo de la sala, se sentaban un nivel más alto que el conjunto de procedimientos.

Hinata descubrió que la configuración de la habitación era algo desconcertante. Particularmente para un clan tan tradicional enfocado como el Hyuuga. Pero, observando el físico de algunos de los Hyuuga que ocupan los asientos superiores en la parte posterior, se imaginó que les habría resultado difícil arrodillarse de una manera más tradicional, especialmente con el mayor aliento posible. Por otro lado, descubrió que reflejaba perfectamente su clan, ya que cuanto más alto era el asiento, más influyente era la familia. Como incluso dentro de un Clan que consideró apropiado forzar a más de la mitad de sus miembros a la servidumbre, eso no significaba que los miembros de la otra mitad fueran considerados iguales. Naturalmente, los ancianos del clan ocuparon la fila superior, lo que no le pareció demasiado sorprendente.

Lo cual, sospechaba, podría ser una simple cuestión de óptica, ya que arrodillarse de la manera en que lo requerían requería fuerza y disciplina, algo que podía ver que a algunos de los jefes de familia parecía carecer actualmente. Además, probablemente fue secretamente brillante en el sentido de que usó el sentido de valor propio de los miembros contra ellos. Después de todo, si algo le sucediera a su padre, junto con Hanabi y ella misma, se imaginaba que la persona que sugerirían que tenía el mayor reclamo para hacerse cargo de la posición de Clan Head sería alguien del linaje de sangre de los miembros que estaban sentados en la fila delante de los ancianos. Por lo tanto, el diseño de las habitaciones probablemente le permitió al jefe del clan actual evaluar dónde estaban las mayores amenazas para su posición,

Hinata admitió que puede estar leyendo más sobre la disposición de la sesión que en realidad estaba allí. Sin embargo, haciendo un inventario rápido de los miembros del Clan que ella sentía que eran los aliados de su padre, notó que la mayoría de ellos se extendían por las filas inferiores. Más concretamente, algunos representantes de los miembros que estaban sentados más arriba habían comenzado a acercarse a ella. No necesariamente para ofrecer su apoyo, pero probablemente intentaban sentirla fuera.

Estaba algo confundida sobre por qué este sería el caso, ya que anteriormente siempre había visto a la Familia Principal como un grupo unificado. Pero, asumió que algunas de las familias principales más prominentes estaban cansadas de la regla ininterrumpida de su línea de sangre, que había ocupado el puesto de Clan Head desde que se convirtió en Hyuuga, y aunque la próxima vez que asistió a esa reunión, los asientos El orden puede haber cambiado a medida que los miembros de las Familias ganaron o perdieron prestigio, y tomaron el asiento de un rival para mostrar su nueva posición percibida. En general, no fue un cambio en gran medida, la mayoría de las veces, siendo solo un peldaño inferior que toma el asiento de un miembro debilitado, solo un peldaño que puede haberse excedido en algún juego de la corte. Por no mencionar, Estas ganancias a menudo fueron de corta duración ya que los asientos volverían a la normalidad en la próxima reunión, ya que las familias más prominentes generalmente tenían los recursos para asegurar que tales ganancias por un peldaño más bajo se reviertan rápidamente. Sin embargo, Hinata estaba empezando a creer que este juego era lo que le había permitido a su familia mantener su posición actual durante lo que probablemente fueron mil o más generaciones cuando el anciano de la Familia Branch le había mencionado que le parecía que la tabla de asientos de la Familia Principal tenía ha estado cambiando mucho más a menudo que nunca últimamente.

Lo cual, de ser cierto, y no tenía razón para creer que no lo era, significaba que Hinata era probablemente la causa de la agitación. O, al menos, desafiar a su hermana por el puesto era tal como lo vieron muchas de las familias, un evento tumultuoso que les permitiría cambiar su estado de forma más permanente. En ese sentido, ella comenzó a ver que era bastante inteligente por parte de su padre alinearse con las líneas de sangre socialmente más débiles, ya que si bien eran los más alejados de asumir la posición de Jefe de Clan, probablemente serían el grupo que introduciría el mayor caos en la lucha mientras intentaban usurpar a sus rivales. Por lo tanto, darles a esos solo uno o dos peldaños lejos de la posición de su padre algo de qué preocuparse si intentaban moverse contra él.

Su padre estaba a punto de poner fin a la reunión, por lo que Hinata se alegró de que se fuera de la aldea para poner en práctica sus planes de dar a la Familia Branch un medio para comenzar a ascender en los peldaños del poder. Sin embargo, antes de que él pudiera, alguien que ella hubiera colocado firmemente en el campamento de su padre, ya que él había tratado de casarla con el hombre que se había levantado repentinamente para decir: "Antes de terminar, creo que es hora para que abordemos el problema que este clan enfrenta con su potencial liderazgo futuro ".

Hinata estaba confundida ya que era una pregunta que sería respondida cuando Hanabi cumpliera dieciséis años. Sin embargo, fuera lo que fuese lo que quería traer al piso, parecía ser algo de lo que su tío Hoheto estaba al tanto cuando se puso de pie repentinamente para decir enojado: "Ahora no es el momento para esta discusión".

"¿Y por qué es ese tío?" Iroha respondió después de girarse para mirarlo mientras dejaba que un poco de desdén goteara en su voz ante el título familiar.

Una actitud que sorprendió un poco a Hinata, ya que nunca había sabido que había tanta discordia entre los dos. Ella comenzó a preguntarse si tal vez era el resultado de lo mucho que su padre y su hermano habían sido separados en diferentes estaciones al nacer, el hecho de que Hoheto se sentara varias filas por encima de su sobrino podría haber sido la razón. Aún así, sintió que algo estaba mal con tal explicación, ya que le costaba imaginar que Hoheto le hubiera sugerido o apoyado su matrimonio con su sobrino si tal discordia existiera entre ellos. Aunque, ella pensó que podría haber sido un desarrollo reciente, resultado de cómo el intento de casarla con su sobrino había estallado en ambas caras, y tal vez había terminado con Iroha dándose cuenta de que él había sido solo un peón también.

Iroha centró su atención en los otros nobles de la Familia Principal reunidos antes de que su tío pudiera responder mientras continuaba: "¿Realmente valoras tu lugar como el perro más leal de Lord Hiashi por el bien del clan?"

Hubo algunos jadeos de sorpresa, que luego se convirtieron en un silencio que parecía volverse opresivo, y se hizo aún más fuerte cuando Hiashi declaró de una manera tranquila y serena: "Sobre el tema de los perros, existe el viejo proverbio de no morder La mano que te alimenta. Tu presencia entre los reunidos aquí se debe en gran parte a la influencia y los logros de tu tío.

Iroha se giró para mirar a Hiashi mientras él respondía: "Lo mismo puede decirse de tu hija menor", causando un destello de ira en el rostro de su padre.

"Vas demasiado lejos", gritó Hoheto, aunque no había mucha ira en su tono que, para muchos de los reunidos, Hinata incluida, indicó que su problema no era del todo lo que dijo, sino el lugar en el que estaba. expresando sus quejas.

"¿Tengo?" Iroha preguntó sin apartar los ojos de Hiashi: "Como se señaló, gran parte de la razón por la que estoy aquí hoy se debe a tu influencia, tío. Pero también tengo mis propios logros a los que recurrir ". Girándose hacia un lado, para poder mirar a los otros nobles, como si fuera un abogado dirigiéndose a un jurado, extendió una mano abierta hacia Hanabi y dijo: "No se puede decir lo mismo de Lady Hanabi. Después de todo, a diferencia de todos los demás Clan Head desde que Hyuuga se unió a Leaf Village, ella no ha asistido a la Academia. En cambio, fue secuestrada para ser entrenada por su padre, y simplemente tenemos que aceptar su palabra de que ella está a la altura de la tarea de liderar a los Hyuuga ". Hubo bastantes murmullos, principalmente en la parte posterior de la sala, ya que muchos de los miembros más influyentes del Clan, aunque no estaban dispuestos a arriesgar su propia posición desafiando directamente a Hiashi, estaban dispuestos a dar la apariencia de al menos considerar lo que decía el joven Hyuuga. Esto solo sirvió para envalentonar a Iroha mientras continuaba presionando: "Sin embargo, ¿qué desafíos ha enfrentado? Usted nos dice, Lord Hiashi, que está lista para hacerse cargo de la Hyuuga, y sin embargo, teme que el único desafío verdadero aparezca frente a ella porque no puede controlarla. Iroha volvió su mirada hacia Hinata y le dedicó una sonrisa suave y casi nerviosa, similar a la noche en que su padre había intentado ofrecerla al joven. Se desvaneció para ser reemplazado por una mirada fija mientras se enfocaba en Hiashi mientras decía: "Fue vergonzoso de tu parte tratar de sacarla de la carrera por la posición que ahora tienes ofreciendo su mano a alguien tan indigno como yo".

Él la favoreció con una suave sonrisa comprensiva que mostraba que no tenía mala voluntad, ya que muchos de los miembros Hyuuga presentes se rieron ante la broma autocrítica. Sin embargo, Hinata sintió que las campanas de advertencia comenzaban a sonar dentro de ella. No estaba segura de por qué, ya que realmente no sabía mucho acerca de Iroha, pero independientemente de algo sobre él en ese momento la parecía falsa. Mirando alrededor de la habitación, y notando que parecía estar ganando a muchos de los rivales de su padre, Hinata sospechaba que sus sentimientos se debían a que él se mostraba más como un político para ella en lugar de uno legítimamente preocupado por el bienestar de los Hyuuga. Lo que ella imaginaba si era evidente para ella, probablemente lo sería para todos los presentes. Pero es probable que realmente no les moleste, ya que muchos de ellos estaban jugando el mismo juego,

"Hanabi es más que capaz de enfrentar el desafío que representa su hermana", respondió Hiashi con una nota de finalidad en su voz.

Lo que Iroha ignoró cuando dijo: "Eso queda por ver, Señor Hiashi". Se giró para mirar a los nobles Hyuuga reunidos y dijo: "Más importante aún, es una pregunta que solo será respondida definitivamente en qué ... un poco más de otro año y medio. Mientras tanto, solo tenemos que seguir aceptando tu palabra de que ella va a ser digna del título. Todo el tiempo observando a alguien que parece ser realmente digno del título continuar trabajando diligentemente, y algunos dirían que no lo aprecian en el fondo. Después de todo, Lady Hinata pasó por la Academia y pasó dándonos una evaluación imparcial de sus habilidades. También tiene varias misiones de alto rango en su haber, e incluso participó en los Exámenes de Chunin dos veces y obtuvo una alta calificación en ambas apariciones, ya que no es poca cosa despejar las dos primeras rondas consecutivamente. Todos estos son desafíos de los que has protegido a tu heredero elegido y, sin embargo, continúan diciéndonos que está lista para liderar. Si realmente siente que ese es el caso, Lord Hiashi, entonces le digo que es hora de demostrarlo a través de la acción, no de palabras. Nos estamos acercando al final del período en el que los equipos podrían ser nominados para los exámenes Chunin que se realizarán en las próximas semanas. Debe nominar a Hanabi como participante, puede que no sea una shinobi activa registrada, pero está registrada como reservista, por lo que es elegible ".

Casi de inmediato, varios de los rivales de su padre apoyaron la idea, mientras que Hoheto y otros miembros leales a su padre trataron de rechazar la moción presentada. En su mayor parte, no parecía que Hanabi pareciera demasiado intimidada por la idea. Sin embargo, su calma fue reemplazada por una mirada de traición mientras Hinata se olvidaba gritando: "¡No, padre, no puedes!"

"Mira", dijo Iroha casi con orgullo, "Incluso Lady Hinata reconoce que su hermana estaría muy loca si se presentara un verdadero desafío".

Hinata hizo una mueca cuando una mirada de enojo apareció en los ojos de su hermana mientras la miraba, que rápidamente se enfrió antes de apartar la mirada. Esto causó una erupción de furia dentro de ella, pero no permitió que se mostrara mientras silenciosamente se acomodaba en su posición de rodillas. Aunque ahora había una dureza dentro de su mirada cuando sus ojos se posaron en Iroha, quien parecía sonreír con suficiencia a su padre mientras que detrás de él los nobles Hyuuga discutían entre ellos sobre los méritos de su propuesta.

Su padre en su mayor parte había permanecido sin emociones, y permitió que gran parte de los gritos se apagaran antes de decir: "Muy bien, nominaré a Hanabi para el Hokage. La ingresarán junto con dos miembros apropiados de la Familia Branch. Si no hay otros asuntos que abordar, aplazaremos la sesión ".

Hinata se puso de pie rápidamente mientras se dirigía hacia la entrada especial que la Familia Branch solía entrar en la habitación, mientras su mente corría una milla por minuto con la esperanza de encontrar alguna forma de deshacer la amargura que creía que Hanabi ahora albergaba hacia ella. Además, también estaba tratando de pensar quién sería el más adecuado para acompañar a su hermana durante el examen. En cuanto a un breve momento, una parte de ella también estaba preocupada de que todo pudiera ser una trampa para desacreditarla, donde si Hanabi no se desempeñaba bien en los exámenes, su padre culparía del resultado a los miembros de la Rama que ella seleccionó, declarando que fue un intento deliberado de Hinata de sabotear a su hermana. Pero, incluso por encima de todo eso, Hinata estaba aterrorizada de que teniendo en cuenta cómo la Familia creía que el Raikage iba a atacar a Naruto, temía que con un Hyuuga de la Rama Principal entrando ahora, podría hacer que el hombre agregue otro objetivo a su lista. Particularmente, ya que sería otra hija del hombre que había frustrado su intento anterior de poner su mano sobre el Byakugan, que aunque era un poco de hace más de una década, probablemente todavía estaba amargamente fresco en la mente del Raikage considerando cómo Tsunade lo había forzado admitir que él es el incitador de todo el complot de secuestro.

Tenía ganas de maldecir cuando entró en el pasillo que conducía a la parte del complejo de la Familia de la Rama, ya que se suponía que debía ir a la Tierra de los Arrozales, y se sintió desgarrada, ya que quería quedarse para tratar de reparar el daño. a la relación aún nueva que había estado construyendo con su hermana, pero también para establecer otras salvaguardas. Comenzó a sentirse culpable porque sabía que tratar de arreglar las cosas con Hanabi, que en ese momento, era lo que su corazón le decía que hiciera, sería ponerse por encima de las personas de la Familia Branch que habían depositado su fe en ella. Estaba a punto de obligarse a cumplir con su horario planificado, cuando Neji, detrás de ella, dijo: "Informaré a Kurenai que nos demorarán en irnos".

Hinata estaba a punto de decirle a su prima que no se molestara, ya que sentía que su deber para con el Clan debía ser lo primero, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, el élder de la familia Branch Katashi dijo: "Me encargaré de elegir a los compañeros de equipo para Lady Hanabi".

Hinata se detuvo y se giró para mirar a su primo y al anciano de la familia Branch, quienes le estaban dando sonrisas. Sintió una ola de gratitud por ellos que expresó cuando dijo: "Gracias", antes de darles una profunda reverencia.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera quitarse una voz, dijo: "Lady Hinata, ¿podría darme un momento de su tiempo?"

La buena alegría de Hinata se evaporó, lo que causó que Katashi y Neji se inclinaran cuando el mayor de los dos dijo: "Nos despediremos, milady". Luego pasaron junto a ella mientras continuaban por el pasillo mientras Iroha se acercaba a ella. Hinata luchó por ocultar sus sentimientos negativos recientemente desarrollados por el hombre mientras lo veía detenerse ante ella antes de preguntar: "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Lord Iroha?"

Iroha le dirigió una sonrisa rápida y excesivamente complacida cuando dijo con buen ánimo: "Por favor, solo llámame Iroha. Estábamos casi casados después de todo.

"No, no lo estábamos", respondió Hinata despectivamente.

Iroha parecía un poco sorprendida por su respuesta, y comenzó a parecer un poco inseguro de sí mismo. Después de soltar una tos nerviosa, dijo: "Solo quería hacerte saber que en el futuro, planeo darte todo mi apoyo en tu intento de convertirte en Jefe de Clan".

"¿Es eso lo que crees que estabas haciendo allí?" Hinata preguntó mientras luchaba por mantener la furia que sentía bajo control.

"Bueno ... sí", dijo Iroha sorprendida por la ira que la mujer de voz suave comenzaba a irradiar.

"Eso no es lo que yo llamaría", dijo Hinata dando un paso adelante mientras empujaba al hombre en el pecho haciendo que él retrocediera un paso. "Porque yo lo llamaría un gilipollas egoísta tratando de insertarse en una situación en la que no era necesario ni deseado".

"Ahora espera un minuto ..." dijo Iroha dejando que su propia ira entrara en su voz, "Como dije, siento que lo que hice hoy aseguraría que el mejor líder asuma la posición de Jefe de Clan".

"De verdad", respondió Hinata antes de tocarlo de nuevo, y continuó golpeándolo cada vez que se detenía en su diatriba, "Porque no es así como lo veo. Afirmas tener fe en mis habilidades, y si eso fuera cierto, simplemente hubieras mantenido la boca cerrada. Porque si tuvieras fe en mis habilidades, entonces hubieras creído que habría emergido de mi pelea con Hanabi como la Cabeza del Clan. En cambio, has convertido lo que habría sido una forma limpia y clara de manejar quién dirigirá el clan en un desastre sin mitigar. La gente puede morir durante los exámenes de Chunin, ¿es así como imaginas que quiero reclamar mi derecho de nacimiento al pisar el cadáver de mi hermana?

Iroha atrapó la mano de Hinata mientras dejaba que su ira por ser tratado tan irrespetuosamente se manifestara en su voz mientras respondía: "Bájate de tu caballo. Puede afirmar que no está dispuesto a pasar por encima de su cadáver, pero parece que está más que dispuesto a incluirla en la Familia Branch para lograr sus objetivos ".

Hinata liberó su mano de su agarre cuando se encontró con la mirada enojada de Iroha con la suya y dijo: "Si crees eso, entonces eres realmente un tonto".

Luego giró sobre sus talones para alejarse, pero se detuvo cuando Iroha dijo en un tono incrédulo y burlón: "¿Qué? ¿Crees que los ancianos te permitirán romper las reglas si te conviertes en Clan Head? Hombres mejores que los que has probado.

Hinata se giró para mirar por encima del hombro mientras permitía que apareciera algo de la bravuconería que sentía que había heredado de su amante y le dio a Iroha una sonrisa mientras decía: "Me resulta difícil de creer, porque entonces las reglas que dividen este clan tendrían ya ha sido destrozado ". Luego continuó su camino dejando atrás a una confundida y algo preocupada Iroha.

Kaede Yoshino se giró hacia el sonido de un arbusto traqueteando mientras sacaba un kunai de su bolsa que tenía lista. El traqueteo empeoró, la hizo fruncir el ceño ya que un shinobi habría atacado si accidentalmente hubieran revelado su posición de esa manera. Se tensó para atacar cuando un momento después apareció algo, pero inmediatamente se calmó cuando se reveló que era un conejo que se escabulló aún más en los campos de entrenamiento. Sintió que la adrenalina comenzaba a desvanecerse de su sistema a medida que pasaba el momento tenso, y comenzó a guardar el kunai. Que fue cuando una pequeña roca voló exactamente del mismo arbusto, que la atrapó en la mano y le hizo soltar el kunai.

Siguiendo detrás de la roca estaba el shinobi que ella había pensado que estaba rastreando, pero parecía haber estado cazándola en su lugar. Él la abordó fácilmente, ya que ella se había estado moviendo para agarrar su mano recién golpeada. Aún así, cuando él trató de sujetarla al suelo, ella logró usar su impulso hacia adelante para que rodaran varias veces antes de que él lograra dominarla.

"¿Cedes?", Dijo Konohamaru con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras sostenía su kunai roma contra su garganta.

"Hmmm, ¿por qué lo haría?" Kaede preguntó con un tono seductor: "Te tengo justo donde te quiero". Luego frotó sus caderas contra las de él mientras dejaba escapar un gemido suave y juguetón.

Sintiéndola frotar su montículo contra su polla, que había comenzado a ponerse rígida, hizo que Konohamaru se diera cuenta de lo que vería alguien que simplemente se topara con ellos, que era sobre él tumbado sobre Kaede entre sus muslos abiertos. Sintiéndose repentinamente cohibido, Konohamaru comenzó a sentarse, lo que Kaede no permitió mientras lo seguía, y luego lo atacó mientras usaba su peso para forzarlo sobre su espalda mientras se acomodaba encima de él, también había logrado robar su kunai, que ahora estaba girando sobre su dedo índice mientras decía: "Honestamente, si reaccionas mal por una pequeña luz coqueteando del sexo opuesto, no vas a durar mucho en este mundo".

"Llamas a esa luz coquetear", dijo Konohamaru con incredulidad, aún teniendo problemas para imaginar a la joven mujer sentada actualmente encima de él, como el joven enamorado inocente que había abandonado Konoha hace varios años. "¿Qué te enseñaron exactamente en esas clases de kunoichi que te hicieron tomar?

"Oh, ya sabes", respondió Kaede juguetonamente, "arreglos florales, la ceremonia del té, cómo doblegar a un hombre a tu voluntad dándole el mejor sexo que jamás haya experimentado". Kaede sintió la pértiga que estaba equilibrada por la tensión contra ella, y pudo imaginar que Konohamaru esperaba no haberlo notado. Ella dejó que el momento se demorara un poco más antes de reírse mientras se alejaba de él, y dijo: "Honestamente, es muy fácil burlarse de esta manera. ¿Ya no tienes novia? No parece que esté haciendo un buen trabajo construyendo tus defensas contra artimañas femeninas.

"Es complicado", respondió Konohamaru mientras dejaba que Kaede lo ayudara a levantarse, y comenzó a moverse para abandonar el campo de entrenamiento, ya que se acercaba el final del tiempo para el que lo había reservado. "Pero, ¿qué quieres decir con que ella no está haciendo su trabajo?"

"Bueno", respondió Kaede después de parecer reflexionar sobre el asunto, "Es evidente que usted y su supuesta novia no han tenido una relación íntima".

"¿Por qué haces que parezca que no crees que ella es real?" Konohamaru preguntó debido a la inflexión que ella había puesto en la palabra supuesta, y realmente estaba arrepintiéndose de haber insinuado incluso tener una en respuesta a algunas de las burlas anteriores de Kaede.

"¿Lo hice?", Preguntó Kaede sonando demasiado inocente para que él la tomara en serio y no supiera que eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Luego le sonrió, lo que le dijo que sabía exactamente lo que había estado insinuando, antes de explicarle: "Supongo que es porque ni siquiera me has dicho su nombre. Lo que implica que ella no existe o que es alguien a quien no se supone que veas, como una mujer casada. Por lo tanto, lo más probable de los dos escenarios es que ella no exista, especialmente teniendo en cuenta lo débil que eres frente a las mujeres ".

Konohamaru frunció el ceño ante su evaluación, incluso cuando estaba sorprendido de lo preciso que era. Incluso aceptó que aunque ella estaba equivocada en términos del ejemplo que había proporcionado, era en el sentido solo porque era el escenario más común que se encontraba en tales casos. "Bueno, piensa lo que quieras", respondió pensando que sería lo mejor, ya que sería un problema para Naho si se extendieran los rumores de su relación. Particularmente cuando tuvo la sensación de que su tío el Daimyo de la Tierra del Fuego no lo aprobaría.

Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, cuando Kaede repentinamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los suyos mientras presionaba sus senos mientras decía: "Ahora ese es el tipo de respuesta que me lleva a creer que ella es real".

Konohamaru trató de ignorar lo bien que se sentían, mientras preguntaba con un fuerte chillido en su voz, "En serio", antes de tranquilizarse, "¿Por qué?"

Kaede le sonrió cuando dijo: "Principalmente porque si la hubieras inventado como una especie de medida para salvar el orgullo, mi afirmación de que ella no existe sería un golpe para ese mismo orgullo. Entonces, te consuela el hecho de que ella lo hace, y no me estás diciendo que es simplemente porque no confías en mí ".

Él notó una pizca de tristeza entrando en su tono en la última parte que lo llevó a decir: "No es que no confíe en ti ... es solo ..."

"No lo haces", dijo Kaede, aunque no parecía ofendida. Soltando su brazo cuando llegaron al borde de la aldea, ella se movió para pararse frente a él y agregó: "Tampoco deberías. Ambos hemos cambiado en los años que hemos estado separados, y si tienes una razón por la que no puedes discutirlo más abiertamente, entonces no deberías. Pero espero convertirme en alguien en quien puedas confiar a tiempo ". Konohamaru dio un leve asentimiento de acuerdo, que se convirtió en sorpresa cuando agregó: "Aún así, a menos que tu novia intensifique su juego, no debería sorprenderse demasiado si alguien termina robándote. Como decir un viejo amigo, recientemente regresado. Se sorprendió un poco por lo que ella había dicho, pero antes de que pudiera determinar si le estaba tomando el pelo de nuevo o no, ella dijo con un gesto mientras salía: "Bueno, hoy fue divertido. Hasta luego, Konohamaru.

Kaede no se detuvo hasta que llegó a su casa, y al entrar se sentó en el escalón delantero donde se quitó las sandalias de tacón shinobi antes de pararse. En ese momento se bajó y se quitó las bragas. Ella sonrió cuando notó la ligera mancha húmeda que imaginó que se había impreso cuando descansó sobre el hardon de Konohamaru. Metiéndolos en su bolsa, se adentró más en la gran casa y su coño se humedeció aún más a medida que el incienso dulce y fragante que ardía casi permanentemente se hizo más fuerte. Al llegar a la sala de estar de su familia, saludó a su madre mientras se acercaba a quién estaba parada detrás de un mostrador mientras preparaba una comida. "Hola mamá", dijo, mientras notaba el color en las mejillas de su madre, "¿Qué hay para almorzar?"

"Curry con arroz. Lo hice más picante para ti ", le respondió Rea Yoshino a su hija con un tono ligeramente sin aliento, como si acabara de probar el plato, lo que para un observador externo también podría explicar el tinte rosa que adornaba las mejillas de la mujer de cabello verde con gafas. Sin embargo, Kaede sabía que ese no era el caso, ya que también podía escuchar un suave zumbido que le decía que el coño y el culo de su madre probablemente estaban llenos de sus juguetes favoritos. Su madre dejó escapar un gemido cuando de repente se retorció un poco, dejando que su hija supiera lo cerca que estaba, que estaba tentada a hacerse cargo de los juguetes. Pero su madre tenía otros planes cuando dijo: "Sé un amor y dile a tu padre que está casi listo".

"Está bien", dijo Kaede mientras pasaba el mostrador hacia el estudio de su padre, pero miró hacia atrás para ver el trasero desnudo de su madre y los juguetes que sobresalían de ella. Después de subir un tramo de escaleras y viajar un poco por el pasillo, llamó a la puerta del estudio de su padre. "Adelante", "

Hola papá", dijo Kaede mientras entraba en la habitación que él usaba mientras realizaba negocios como embajador de The Leaf. "Mamá dice que el almuerzo está casi listo".

Su padre gruñó en respuesta mientras él seguía leyendo la carta que había estado estudiando cuando ella entró, por lo que Kaede pasó un momento estudiando el rostro de su padre, que para ella siempre había sido bastante noble y guapo, pero ahora sentía que era casi de otro mundo. . Los anteojos que usaba eran de montura delgada y, sinceramente, solo servían como accesorio, ya que no había nada correctivo en los lentes, pero los usaba porque había necesitado anteojos antes de ser enviado a Suna como embajador. Al igual que en aquel entonces, todavía mantenía su largo cabello oscuro peinado hacia atrás, y que terminaba en una larga cola de caballo en la nuca. Pero, a diferencia de aquel entonces, tenía un cuerpo mucho más fornido y musculoso, Kaede dudaba que alguien de la aldea que hubiera conocido a su padre en el pasado notara el cambio ya que a menudo usaba ropa holgada que colgaba de su cuerpo.

Al terminar la carta, su padre la dejó y preguntó: "Lo siento, ¿qué dijiste cariño?"

"El almuerzo debería estar listo pronto", respondió ella mientras se movía para pararse a su lado.

"De verdad", dijo su padre, "me sorprende que hayas vuelto a tiempo para unirte a nosotros". Alcanzó su mano debajo de su falda mientras enterraba un dedo dentro de su coño mientras agregaba: "Me imaginé que estarías demasiado ocupado jugando con tu amiga".

Kaede gimió cuando el dedo experimentado de su padre sabía exactamente dónde frotarla antes de decir: "Él no está listo para ese tipo de juego todavía papi". Todavía lleva una antorcha para el noble que está viendo. Si p ... p ... presiono demasiado, comenzará a resentirse conmigo o se sentirá innecesariamente culpable después ".

Su padre sonrió cuando dijo: "Cariño, confía en mí una vez que su pequeño pinchazo haya estado dentro de ti, no se sentiría culpable por mucho tiempo".

"No es tan pequeño", dijo Kaede, no del todo segura de por qué sentía la necesidad de defender a Konohamaru, "Además, sería el momento en que no estuviera enterrado dentro de mí ese sería el problema. ¿No aprendiste tu lección sobre apresurar las cosas con ese comerciante que intentaste forzar para avanzar más en el Camino del Deseo?

Su padre retiró el dedo y Kaede dejó escapar un gemido de decepción. Luego, con un tono de advertencia, declaró: "Si un acólito menor, que ni siquiera ha sido invitado al templo principal, se sintiera realmente libre de criticar a un sacerdote tan libremente. ¿Quizás deberíamos preguntarle a tu madre qué piensa?

Kaede abrió mucho los ojos ante la idea, ya que aunque podía escuchar un ligero tono de alegría en su reprimenda, sabía que a su madre no le parecería divertido el asunto en lo más mínimo y que el acólito de la cabeza de su padre la castigaría severamente por la transgresión. "Por favor, cualquier cosa menos eso".

"Bueno", dijo su padre mientras empujaba su silla hacia atrás de su escritorio, "supongo que podría estar convencido de pasar por alto esa bocado suyo, siempre y cuando lo aproveche mejor".

Kaede se dejó caer de rodillas rápidamente entre las piernas de su padre, y después de liberar a su miembro ya rígido, usó su boca para ganarse su perdón. Él dejó escapar un gruñido de agradecimiento cuando dijo: "Aún así, tienes un punto. Subestimé el apego de Kasumi a esa tienda suya, cuando consideré cómo se volcó al necesitar renunciar a sus posesiones mundanas. Hay más en su relación con su pareja de lo que ella reveló originalmente también. Es extraño, especialmente considerando lo ansiosa que se arrojó a los elementos religiosos que yo también le presenté ".

Kaede dejó que su polla se soltara de su boca y comenzó a acariciarla mientras preguntaba: "¿Quieres que la mate por tu papi?"

Su padre la miró por un momento mientras consideraba la idea, antes de responder "No cariño, no creo que sea necesariamente". Luego colocó su mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza, instándola a volver a la tarea que le había encomendado. Gimiendo cuando Kaede una vez más envolvió sus labios alrededor de su longitud, él continuó: "Si bien puede ser problemático si ella habla demasiado libremente sobre nosotros. En ese escenario, lo peor que puede pasar es que la gente simplemente sepa que somos más pervertidos que la mayoría. Incluso los espectáculos que tú y yo presentamos para su beneficio en el peor de los casos solo harían que pierda mi posición, pero incluso podríamos girarlo de tal manera para ayudarte a cumplir tu misión. Además, Kasumi no me pareció alguien que hablara demasiado libremente sobre tales asuntos. Sin embargo, si ella termina muerta,

Kaede nuevamente se apartó cuando asintió con la cabeza en comprensión, pero apareció una pequeña mirada de preocupación en su rostro que también se reflejó en su tono cuando preguntó: "¿Crees que Konohamaru todavía me querría si supiera lo que hicimos, papi?"

Su padre luchó por fruncir el ceño incluso cuando ella comenzó a acariciarlo mientras esperaba su respuesta, ya que su preocupación puede indicar su dedicación a la misión que le habían encomendado para seducir a Konohamaru, no solo porque él podría ser un candidato potencial a Hokage, sino también un medio para convertir todo el clan Sarutobi en la fe de los Descendientes de la Luna, no se debió por completo a su devoción a esa fe. Decidió que su motivación para la tarea no importaba en ese momento, mientras se cumpliera, él respondió: "Estoy seguro de que sería dulce, particularmente si creía que te estaba salvando de tu malvado padre. Además, según los informes de otros seguidores de la fe dentro de la corte de Daimyo, parece que su relación con la sobrina está condenada, ya que se lo prometieron a otra persona. Entonces,

Kaede le sonrió mientras mantenía el ritmo constante de sus manos antes de decir: "Gracias papá, pero ¿no hay un lugar mejor que te gustaría estar ahora que mis manos?"

Su padre se rió entre dientes cuando dijo: "Supongo que eso comenzó esta conversación en primer lugar. Sube a mi escritorio, cariño.

Kaede hizo con impaciencia lo que le indicaron y se sentó en su escritorio, mientras se mordía el labio con anticipación mientras su padre se levantaba de su silla. Ella gritó como con un pequeño preámbulo que él enterró su longitud completa dentro de ella con facilidad practicada. Ella gimió ruidosamente cuando su padre ablandó sus entrañas, pero se puso rígida por la sorpresa cuando su madre dijo desde la puerta: "Honestamente Kaede, te envié a buscar a tu padre, no a follarlo".

"Sss ... lo siento", Kaede gimió mientras no hacía ningún esfuerzo por separarse de su padre.

"La malcrias demasiado, Nobuhiro", dijo Rea mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Nobuhiro le sonrió a su esposa mientras se bombeaba aún más fuerte hacia la joven que ambos habían traído al mundo cuando dijo: "¿Qué puedo decir? Ella sigue siendo mi dulce niña.

Con un suspiro, "Bien", Rea se giró para regresar al comedor. "Simplemente no tardes tanto que la comida se enfríe por completo, y Kaede, no derrames una gota de su semilla. Tengo la intención de tener mi desierto tan pronto como termine de comer.

Kaede no respondió porque estaba demasiado ocupada disfrutando del placer que sentía, particularmente cuando su padre comenzó a redoblar sus esfuerzos probablemente impulsados por su afán de ver a su esposa quitarle las semillas a su hija. Kaede, por su parte, simplemente se aferró a él cuando comenzó a imaginar un futuro en el que Konohamaru y ella disfrutaran de una vida hogareña similar, aunque con ella en el papel de la sacerdotisa y él como su principal acólito, y así se imaginó que lo estaba llamando. su nombre mientras él la llenaba con su esperma. Kaede descubrió que la idea la hacía correrse más fuerte de lo que lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, y tal vez incluso más duro que la primera vez que su padre había terminado dentro de ella. Su padre se retiró rápidamente, dejándola tirada en su escritorio mientras se dirigía al comedor. Kaede por su parte estaba ocupada dando gracias a la Diosa ya que creía que acababa de recibir una visión sagrada del deseo que yacía enterrado en su corazón. Primero, se había olvidado por un tiempo, ya que había estado expuesta al mundo del placer durante su propio adoctrinamiento en las enseñanzas del Culto, pero ahora había sido despertada para que pudiera actuar mejor como guía de Konohamaru durante su propio viaje por el Camino del Deseo.

Hanabi lanzó una lluvia de golpes al muñeco de gel que tenía delante, sus golpes fueron mucho más feroces y se necesitaron más castigos al usar la técnica del Puño Suave. Con la última, cerró la mano en un puño y disparó a la mandíbula del muñeco, lo que hizo que su cabeza vibrara salvajemente. Respirando pesadamente y cubierta de dulce, admitió que se sintió un poco liberador haberse esforzado de esa manera sin usar nada más que sus sandalias shinobi. Al sentir que gran parte de la ira que se había acumulado desde la reunión de esa mañana había disminuido, al menos hasta que una voz dijo detrás de ella: "Pensando en alguien en particular".

"Déjame en paz", dijo Hanabi sin volverse hacia su hermana, "Eres la última persona que quiero ver en este momento".

"No lo creo", dijo Hinata suavemente.

"¿Por qué?" Hanabi dijo rodeando a la mujer que sentía que la había traicionado, "porque eres una experta en mí ahora". A pesar de lo enojada que estaba, a Hanabi le sorprendió lo hermosa que era su hermana, especialmente porque tampoco llevaba nada, aunque parecía que estaba sosteniendo algo detrás de su espalda.

"No", dijo Hinata con un simple movimiento de cabeza, "Pero, creo que si no estuvieras abierto a hablar conmigo, no vendrías al único lugar donde podríamos hablar en privado lejos del clan. "

"¿Por qué?", Dijo Hanabi sarcásticamente, "porque este es tu patio privado".

"Lo fue", señaló Hinata, "antes de emitir el voto que lo abrió para que pudiera convertirse en miembro".

A pesar de lo enojada que estaba, Hanabi se vio obligada a admitir la verdad de las palabras de su hermana y le preguntó: "¿Qué quieres?"

"Quería explicarme".

"¿Qué hay para explicar?", Espetó Hanabi, "Tú e Iroha nos acomodaron maravillosamente. Te has considerado a ti misma como la hermana mayor cariñosa, preocupada de que su pobre e incompetente menor no pueda completar los mismos desafíos difíciles que enfrentó. Probablemente me acompañará con un par de miembros de la Sucursal que necesitaré llevar o trataré activamente de sabotearme, así que independientemente de lo bien que lo haga, no estaré a la altura de sus logros ". Hinata dejó escapar un chillido no divertido, lo que llevó a su hermana a preguntar: "¿Ese pensamiento realmente te divierte?"

"No", dijo Hinata con tristeza, "fue solo que cuando el padre declaró que debía asignarle a los miembros de la familia Branch para que hicieran el examen contigo. Lo primero que pensé fue que lo estaba haciendo para poder decir que te estaba saboteando si no te desempeñabas bien ". Moviéndose para sentarse en el suelo, esperó hasta que Hanabi se unió a ella para decirle: "Hanabi, no estoy trabajando en liga con Iroha". Levantó una mano cuando su hermana estaba a punto de preguntarle por qué debería creerle: "Sé que te resulta difícil de creer. Pero, si alguien cree que mi primera vez a través de los exámenes de Chunin fue un éxito sorprendente, me temo que están viendo cosas con gafas de color rosa ".

"Sí, porque ser nominado cuando solo eres un novato, y solo ser eliminado por el prodigio del clan son cosas que se consideran fracasos", se burló Hanabi, preparándose para ponerse de pie cuando escuchó lo suficiente.

Sin embargo, hizo una pausa cuando su hermana dijo: "Ser nominada y estar lista son dos cosas diferentes". Hinata le dedicó una sonrisa suave y dijo: "No estaba lista para tomar los exámenes de Chunin la primera vez. Solo me forcé a mí mismo, porque no quería detener a Shino o Kiba, ya que Kurenai-sensei nos dijo que los tres tenían que participar. Escuché que algunos sensei dejaron ese detalle, pero creo que sintió que tenía que hacerlo, ya que sabía que no aparecería de otra manera ". Hinata suspiró antes de continuar: "Aún así, a pesar de que uno podría decir que lo hice por mi equipo, en el primer examen no les ahorré un segundo pensamiento ya que arriesgué sus posibilidades de avanzar".

A pesar de sí misma, Hanabi preguntó "¿Cómo?"

"Había un chico que me gustó", dijo Hinata sonriendo suavemente que Hanabi parecía estar respondiendo a su apertura hacia ella, "y terminé sentada a su lado durante el primer examen. Era evidente que no entendía que el objetivo del examen era hacer trampa en la prueba escrita que nos dieron sin ser atrapados por los supervisores presentes, de lo contrario, usted y su equipo serían eliminados, y después de que obtuve todas las respuestas , Le ofrecí dejar que me engañara ".

"Pero si no entendiera el punto, seguramente lo atraparían".

"Sí", respondió Hinata con un movimiento de cabeza, "Pero no estaba pensando en mis compañeros de equipo, solo en mí en ese momento. Ves Hanabi, los exámenes de Chunin son tanto una prueba de tus habilidades para trabajar en equipo, como una prueba de tus habilidades, incluido el liderazgo. Si piensas en los compañeros de equipo que te asignan como solo peones a los que tienes que cargar, o que están trabajando activamente en tu contra, fracasarás. Te prometo que los miembros que tomarán la prueba contigo harán lo mejor que puedan, como sabía que lo harías, pero si los ves como peones en un juego más grandioso, no podrás unirte cuando realmente necesites a."

"Si ese es realmente el caso, y crees que soy capaz", dijo Hanabi mostrando el dolor que había sentido por la idea de que su hermana no creía que fuera capaz. "¿Por qué reaccionaste así ante la idea de que yo tomara los exámenes?"

Sintiéndose un poco decepcionada con la mujer que había superado, Hinata respondió: "Porque, aunque puede que me haya olvidado de mis compañeros de equipo durante ese primer examen, nunca se olvidaron de mí. Incluso después de haber sido eliminado por el chico que había tratado de ayudar en el examen y haber sido testigo de mi intento de causarle una buena impresión. Kiba estaba aún más preocupado por mi bienestar que por el suyo, porque sabía del odio de Neji hacia la Familia Principal. Puede que haya sido un compañero de equipo pobre en mi primer examen, pero de todos modos me ayudaron a llevarme. Me temo que tendrá que enfrentarlo sin un nivel de apoyo similar, a menos que sea usted quien cierre la brecha que probablemente exista entre ustedes tres.

Hanabi frunció el ceño porque, por primera vez desde que comenzaron a hablar, sintió que Hinata no estaba siendo comunicativa por completo, por lo que dijo: "Aun así, sonó casi en pánico esta mañana. Si realmente no crees que soy completamente incompetente, ¿por qué estabas tan en contra de eso?

Hinata dudaba un poco en responder, ya que la preocupación nació de la información que tenía la Familia, pero temiendo que Hanabi también se viera atrapada en cualquier complot que Raikage tuviera en movimiento y sabiendo que necesitaba ser lo más honesta posible con ella, dijo: "Como tú Sé que las cosas están bastante tensas entre Konoha y Kumo en este momento, y dado que el Raikage ya ha demostrado una vez que usaría tácticas clandestinas para obtener las cosas que desea, me preocupa que pueda usar los Exámenes Chunin como manera de ponerle las manos encima a Byakugan porque ya se lo negaron una vez ".

Hanabi parecía bastante dudosa al imaginar que, como el único miembro de la Familia Principal que los tomaría, que tomaría bastante tiempo colocar las piezas en su lugar para hacer tal intento, mucho más de lo que el Raikage tendría en el pocas semanas que quedarían para cuando su padre hiciera el anuncio oficialmente. Aún así, podía decir que su hermana había sido sincera al afirmar que eso era lo que había provocado su arrebato. Particularmente cuando Hinata extendió la mano detrás de ella para revelar lo que había estado escondiendo cuando dijo: "Entonces, siendo ese el caso, por favor lleve esto con usted cuando tome el examen".

Hanabi aceptó el pequeño cuchillo adornado, que tenía un cordón envuelto alrededor y parecía estar sostenido en su lugar por un sello de cera que se rompería si intentaba sacarlo de su funda. Arqueando una ceja, Hanabi declaró: "No parece que sería de mucha utilidad si me metiera en problemas".

Hinata le dedicó una sonrisa satisfecha y satisfecha mientras decía: "Las apariencias pueden ser engañosas". Se puso sombría mientras continuaba: "Si te encuentras en una situación de la que no crees que tú o tu equipo puedan escapar, rompe el sello. Te prometo que estarás protegido.

Curiosa por qué su hermana estaba tan segura, preguntó: "¿Qué se supone que debe pasar?"

"Espero que no tengas que averiguarlo", dijo Hinata mientras se levantaba. Pero le dio a su hermana una sonrisa juguetona cuando de repente se dio la vuelta antes de agregar: "Pero, si no terminas necesitándolo durante los exámenes. Tal vez podamos romper el sello juntos después y pueda mostrarte algo realmente asombroso ".

Hanabi descubrió que su curiosidad realmente despertó, particularmente como si sus ojos no la estuvieran engañando, parecía que los pezones de Hinata habían comenzado a animarse, que fue lo que llevó a su hermana a darse la vuelta de repente. Sin embargo, era algo más que su hermana había dicho lo que la llevó a preguntar: "Hermana, usted dijo que ese chico que estaba tratando de impresionar no entendió la primera prueba, pero luego, ¿cómo fue capaz de copiarlo sin usted?" ser atrapado para progresar lo suficiente como para eliminar a tu compañero de equipo ".

Hinata se rió mientras miraba por encima de su hombro y luchaba contra el impulso de burlarse de sus pezones, que ahora le dolía de deseo debido a que había fantaseado momentáneamente con Hanabi y con romper el sello del cuchillo que convocaría a su amante, y como resultado lo compartían con él. . Aunque tenía prisa por pasar un poco de tiempo a solas, para poder disfrutar aún más de la fantasía antes de salir a encontrarse con Neji y Kurenai, quienes la acompañarían en su viaje a la Tierra de los Arrozales, explicó: " Eso es porque no copió mi prueba. Se las arregló para pasar sin responder una sola pregunta. Verá, aunque la capacidad de recopilar información fue una de las habilidades que se probaron, el supervisor basó el pase final o el fracaso del examen en una persona dispuesta a apostar todo para poder responder la pregunta final ".

Hanabi parecía sorprendida cuando dijo: "Pero si no hubiera logrado responder una sola pregunta hasta ese momento, casi tendría que ser un tonto para pensar que podría responder la última".

"Muy cierto", dijo Hinata sonando bastante soñadora para los oídos de su hermana, "pero, a veces, lo mejor que una persona puede hacer frente a un escenario sin triunfo es continuar. Es cierto que la mayoría de las veces probablemente fracasen, pero darse por vencido siempre garantiza que lo harás ". Hinata pareció considerar sus propias palabras por un momento, y así dijo: "Lamento si mi arrebato de hoy te hizo sentir que creía que deberías rendirte y, aunque es muy probable que no esté en la aldea, ya que estás tomando la primera dos exámenes, te estaré animando.

Hinata se giró para hacer una pequeña reverencia a su hermana, pero se sorprendió al encontrarse con un fuerte abrazo cuando Hanabi dijo: "Lo siento también, por asignarte los peores motivos posibles".

A pesar de la naturaleza de donde habían estado sus pensamientos previos sobre sentir a su hermana presionada contra ella, no los colorearon actualmente mientras disfrutaba del calor con el que Hanabi la estaba cubriendo. Devolviendo el abrazo, y esperando más en el futuro, dijo: "Entiendo. La confianza lleva tiempo para construir. Tenga eso en cuenta cuando conozca a sus compañeros de equipo ".

"Lo haré", dijo Hanabi sintiendo una sensación de consuelo por el aroma de su hermana, antes de agregar, "También mantente a salvo durante tus viajes".

"Lo haré", respondió Hinata antes de salir de los campos de entrenamiento ubicados dentro de los límites de la Asociación de Baño de Mujeres.

Hanabi se sorprendió por la facilidad con que su hermana había cambiado su estado de ánimo al considerar dónde acababa de estar. Pero plantó las semillas de un nuevo miedo dentro de ella cuando se dio cuenta de lo contenta que estaba de que parecía que su hermana no estaba tratando de engañarla, ya que le mostraba cuánto deseaba realmente la relación que se estaba construyendo entre ellos. Entonces, como tal, descubrió que ahora temía lo que sucedería cuando finalmente se reunieran para determinar cuál de ellos asumiría la posición de Clan Head of the Hyuuga, dejándola preguntarse si era una pelea que valiera la pena.

Tsunade maldijo cuando bloqueó una patada con los brazos que la hizo retroceder, ya que normalmente cuando la obligaban a luchar, a menudo creía que la mejor defensa era una ofensa abrumadora. Naturalmente, teniendo en cuenta su capacidad para curar casi cualquier lesión, sabía que era una filosofía que la mayoría no podía lanzarse tan sinceramente como ella. Aunque dos de los tres shinobi que enfrentaba actualmente definitivamente demostraban que tenían una mentalidad similar. Algo de lo que normalmente los haría arrepentirse, pero mientras trataba de tomar en serio las sabias palabras de su abuela sobre cómo debería tratar de desbloquear la habilidad de Mokuton dentro de sus genes, se estaba obligando a luchar defensivamente y confiando en la Tierra y jutsu estilo agua en su mayor parte.

Ella mostró esta nueva mentalidad cuando él saltó de un jutsu de bola de fuego que Kakashi le había disparado una vez que había aparecido una distancia suficiente entre ella y el hombre que le había dado el golpe anterior. Mientras estaba en el aire, pasó a través de varias señales con las manos, que terminó la última al aterrizar, donde presionó sus manos contra el suelo haciendo que se levantara una pared de tierra entre ella y el jutsu que se cerraba rápidamente. Su barrera logró derrotar la bola de fuego, pero resultó insuficiente para la tarea de protegerla de una de las dos bestias con las que luchó cuando Gai la atravesó mientras gritaba: "Entrada dinámica".

Tsunade se olvidó momentáneamente de su estrategia defensiva, ya que sintió que el hombre se estaba volviendo demasiado engreído para acercarse a ella de esa manera, así que lo hizo pagar al estrellarlo contra el suelo, lo que, aunque estaba muy lejos de cuánto daño podría haber causado para él, todavía lo dejaba tendido en el centro de un pequeño cráter. Esto provocó que su clon vestido de verde gritara: "¡Gai-sensei!" Mientras cargaba para vengar a su sensei.

Aunque Lee estaba presionando un poco a Tsunade, ella encontró que su estilo era demasiado directo para realmente convertirlo en una amenaza, y sinceramente descubrió que sus ataques implacables le daban tiempo para recuperarse, ya que evitaban que Kakashi la atacara con jutsu. Aun así, reconoció que no podía permanecer en una situación tan reconfortante para siempre ya que notó que Gai se estaba recuperando, sin mencionar cómo estaba derrotando el espíritu del entrenamiento que estaba tratando de superar.

Para estar más en línea con ese espíritu, Tsunade dio un paso atrás para poder comenzar a bloquear el ataque de Lee con solo su brazo izquierdo, mientras la mantenía fuera de su línea de visión. Sin embargo, Kakashi pudo ver lo que estaba haciendo, así que trató de advertir a los jóvenes: "¡Lee, retírate ahora!"

Sin embargo, la advertencia llegó demasiado tarde cuando Tsunade se agachó bajo una patada, justo cuando terminaba sus signos con una sola mano. Lee tuvo un momento para mirarla con sorpresa, antes de que ella se llevara las dos manos a la boca y expulsara una gran corriente de agua que hizo volar al joven. Sin embargo, Tsunade no tuvo tiempo de felicitarse antes de tener que rodar hacia un lado cuando un lobo hecho de rayos se estrelló contra el lugar donde había estado agachada. Cuando el jutsu liberó su energía, vio que era el primero en haberla alcanzado mientras dos más la seguían. Volando a través de otro conjunto de sellos, esta vez pisoteó el suelo, lo que provocó que se levantara una punta de tierra, casi como si hubiera golpeado el borde de un piso suelto que luego se congeló en su lugar. La punta atravesó a una de las dos bestias relámpago ya que no pudo detener su carga causando que explotara, mientras que la otra se vio obligada a tomar un camino más circular hacia ella para no quedar atrapada en la muerte violenta de su compañero jutsu. Mientras el Lobo del Relámpago se volvía hacia ella, Tsunade corrió por la larga espiga que había creado cuando el jutsu cayó detrás de ella, aunque a lo largo del suelo.

Kakashi le disparó varias bolas de fuego, con la esperanza de derribarla o frenarla lo suficiente como para que el jutsu que la perseguía pudiera alcanzarla. Sin embargo, a pesar de la estrechez del rayo que estaba atravesando, ni siquiera rompió su paso, ya que evitó fácilmente el jutsu, antes de llegar al final de la punta y saltar de él. Su salto la llevó sobre el muro que había usado para protegerse de la bola de fuego de Kakashi unos momentos antes, y cuando aterrizó en el otro lado, se giró hacia él y le dio un golpe, lo que hizo que el muro se rompiera y envió proyectiles desgarrando el jutsu que la había estado persiguiendo. Sin embargo, incluso cuando el lobo explotó, no se le dio un momento de respiro cuando se volvió y atrapó el par de piernas que habían intentado atraparla entre ellos.

Podía ver que tanto Gai como su protegido comenzaban a sudar nerviosamente mientras apretaba más las piernas, pero antes de que pudiera determinar qué tan lejos lanzarlos, su atención se dirigió hacia la aldea cuando escuchó una serie de pequeñas explosiones y notó una nube de humo que se eleva en algún lugar dentro. Sin decir una palabra, comenzó a atacar cuando Lee, Gai y Kakashi cayeron detrás de ella, dejándola preguntarse qué amenaza estaba atacando actualmente su hogar, y si era nueva o vieja.

Kurenai comenzó a toser debido al humo y al polvo que actualmente ocultaba su visión, y todavía estaba un poco confundida sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, ya que lo último que esperaba al visitar las tumbas de su familia perdida era encontrarse atrapada. en algún tipo de batalla. Aún así, como había decidido la visita después de escuchar a Neji que el viaje de Hinata se estaba demorando, no era como si no estuviera completamente preparada para defenderse. Sacó un kunai de su bolsa y examinó el polvo en busca de alguna señal de los dos monjes komusō que sospechaba que habían causado la explosión.

Kurenai había visto por primera vez a los monjes cuando se dirigía hacia la pequeña tumba sin nombre de su hijo perdido, después de haber visitado Asuma, que se encontraba en una parte más segura del cementerio. No había pensado mucho en los dos hombres, ya que habían estado parados debajo de un árbol cercano. Pero, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, y a pesar de haberse perdido en sus pensamientos mientras usaba el recordatorio de lo que había perdido, para cuestionar qué debería hacer con su vida en el futuro en términos de abrazar su relación con Naruto o encontrar un camino diferente , ella había notado que su compañero Konoha-nin rodeaba a la pareja en silencio. Al darse cuenta de que era probable que la pareja hubiera estado bajo observación desde que ingresó a la aldea, Kurenai estaba a punto de despedirse para que los hombres pudieran mudarse.

Desafortunadamente, resultó que si ella había notado que los Konoha-nin rodeaban a la pareja, incluso con lo distraída que estaba por sus propios pensamientos, los monjes lo estaban aún más. Fue en ese momento, cuando el área a su alrededor aparentemente había estallado en humo y polvo.

Kurenai captó un rápido movimiento en el polvo, y al girar arrojó un kunai que golpeó lo que parecía ser una araña de muñeca de arcilla que había estado volando hacia ella. El kunai se llevó la muñeca, que se retorció un poco como para volver a levantarse, pero luego explotó. "Dios mío, no tienes ojos agudos, hmm", una voz la llamó. Girándose hacia ella, oyó que la voz agregaba: "Aunque, no me importa particularmente ese tono rojo. Entonces, ¿qué tal si los cierro por ti?

"¿Quién eres tú?" Kurenai gritó mientras hacía varias señales con la mano en preparación, "¿Qué quieres?"

"¡Qué! Nunca has oído hablar de mi arte ", gritó la voz con incredulidad. "Justo lo que el mundo necesita, otro crítico de ojos rojos. Aquí, prueba otra vez la cultura.

Kurenai escuchó otra serie de explosiones débiles cerca de donde había estado parada cuando comenzó a correr a través del polvo que comenzaba a asentarse. Fueron seguidos por el hombre preguntando: "¿Qué te pareció eso? Que estas sin palabras Vamos ... mi arte no debería haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para matarte ... desafortunadamente.

Una voz más tranquila le respondió cuando dijo: "Eso es porque no la golpearon. Ella te colocó en un genjutsu.

"¿¡Qué!? ¿Cuando?"

Kurenai había dado la vuelta y se cerró con el monje que la había atacado, y notó que hacía la señal de liberación. Casi de inmediato, se giró para mirarla, aunque ella sintió que era demasiado tarde cuando ella saltó los últimos metros e intentó enterrar su kunai en la cabeza cubierta de canastas del monje. Sin embargo, logró levantar la mano para bloquear su kunai. Lo cual justo antes de perforarlo, notó lo que parecía ser una boca que residía en la palma. Una sensación de repulsión la invadió, mientras la boca se abría a pesar de la cuchilla que la había apuñalado, abriéndose, seguida de una lengua que envolvía el kunai. Kurenai saltó hacia atrás cuando la cabeza de una serpiente de arcilla también comenzó a aparecer en la palma del hombre, que trató de rodear su muñeca, pero terminó desaparecida antes de que la construcción explotara.

Para su sorpresa, a pesar de que su brazo se evaporó esencialmente en la explosión, al monje no pareció importarle en lo más mínimo. Ella comenzó a entender por qué cuando el polvo y la tierra comenzaron a juntarse alrededor de la herida mientras el brazo y la ropa volvían a crecer. "Kabuto", dijo con una sonrisa burlona, al darse cuenta de que los monjes eran víctimas de Edo Tensei, y que Kabuto probablemente esperaba recolectar más muestras de ADN de los héroes muertos de Konoha.

"No", dijo el monje tirando de la canasta de su cabeza con la mano que no estaba en proceso de regeneración, "El nombre es ..."

"Deidara", gritó otra voz, ya que la mayoría del polvo se había asentado, reveló que habían llegado más Konoha-nin. Kurenai no reconoció el nombre del hombre que había hablado, incluso mientras continuaba: "Se supone que estás muerto. Te explotaste intentando matar a Sasuke Uchiha.

Otro de los Konoha-nin reunidos señaló que era obvio que alguien estaba usando a Edo Tensei para revivir al antiguo Iwa-nin. Pero Deidara se volvió hacia el hombre con un brillo asesino en su único ojo visible y le preguntó: "¿Qué quieres decir ... trató de matar?"

Kurenai respondió por el shinobi cuando la intención asesina del n-clase S le hizo olvidar cómo usar las palabras, "Sasuke Uchiha todavía está vivo y actualmente dirige una aldea de shinobi ubicada dentro de la Tierra de los Cuervos".

"T ... esto es inaceptable ..." Deidara gritó: "¿Quieres decirme que mi arte final no mató a nadie? Esa es una noticia horrible, todos los monstruos de ojos rojos deberían desaparecer.

Deidara metió la mano en su bolso mientras se preparaba para borrar la vergüenza a través de la muerte y la carnicería, a pesar de las instrucciones que le habían dado, que no eran tan vinculantes como deberían haber sido ya que Kabuto no había querido capturar a la pareja. Sin embargo, antes de que tuviera la oportunidad, una voz dijo: "Sigue tu propio consejo".

Se volvió para mirar a la persona que había hablado, solo para ver un puño cerrándose con su rostro, en ese momento todo se oscureció como su cabeza, y una buena parte de la parte superior de su cuerpo dejó de existir.

Tsunade se enderezó después de correr para lanzar el golpe. Pero casi de inmediato su propia visión se bloqueó cuando el otro monje se movió para atacarla. Ella lo vio alejarse para darle un puñetazo, pero Tsunade cargó en el que tomó al monje por sorpresa. Ella esquivó su puño que había estado apuntando a su cara, pero fue lanzado hacia adelante un momento después cuando una explosión estalló detrás de ella. Al reconocer el ataque como la Explosión de Liberación: Puño de Minas Terrestres de Iwa, ella prometió que el hombre no recibiría un segundo disparo, así que entregó un movimiento rápido con el dedo a la canasta que cubría la cabeza de su oponente, lo que hizo que ambos salieran volando de sus hombros.

Aún casi de inmediato, notó que el polvo arremolinado convergía sobre el cuerpo al tropezar, lo que significaba que la cabeza del hombre volvería a crecer pronto. Mirando a su alrededor, hizo un rápido inventario del shinobi que se había reunido y frunció el ceño porque no vio a nadie con las habilidades necesarias para contener a los dos zombis Edo Tensei de forma permanente. Señalando a uno de ellos, gritó: "Regresa a la aldea y convoca al cuerpo de sellado y barrera".

"No te molestes", gritó Deidara al terminar de regenerarse y se colocó cerca de donde Kurenai había estado parada mientras la observaban, mientras se quitaba la bata para revelar la boca ubicada en su pecho, que ya estaba masticando una gran bola de arcilla, "No habrá una aldea en unos momentos. Es casi un crimen recurrir a esto nuevamente, ya que solo abarata mi arte. Pero al menos esta vez habrá más personas que experimentarán ".

Tsunade maldijo, antes de patear a Gari hacia Deidara, a quien ella reconoció como su cabeza se había regenerado y por las descripciones que Pakura le había dado sobre las batallas pasadas contra el hombre que había sido un rival suyo.

"Te perdiste", dijo Deidara divertido mientras Gari aterrizaba justo detrás de él.

"Piensa que si quieres", respondió Tsunade mientras terminaba los sellos necesarios antes de aplaudir mientras tomaba una posición en cuclillas y creaba una gran cúpula de tierra alrededor de los dos hombres. Mirando por encima del hombro, gritó: "¡Todos salgan de aquí ahora! ¡Intenta evacuar el pueblo, intentaré retrasarlo el mayor tiempo posible!

Muchos de los shinobi reunidos no necesitaban que se les dijera dos veces, aunque ella notó que varios se negaron a abandonarla. Probablemente tan consciente como ella de lo inútil que sería correr. Ella trató de pensar en alguna manera de salvar su hogar, pero a pesar de que la cúpula de la tierra estaba drenando a los dos hombres de chakra, como zombis Edo Tensei nunca se quedarían sin. Además, como receptora del chakra y debido a la velocidad y magnitud a la que se estaba construyendo dentro de Deidara, solo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que se rematara, momento en el que terminaría haciéndole el mismo daño. red de chakras cuando Naruto estaba terminando su recuperación. Eso era si ella no solo explotaba de una manera similar a la que Fury había sido diseñada.

Aún así, sabía que cada segundo importaba, ya que le daría a su shinobi más tiempo para escapar, por lo que trató de encontrar alguna forma de retrasar la explosión el mayor tiempo posible. También había una parte de ella que encontraba emocionante el momento, ya que comenzó a tener una idea de todo lo que la rodeaba, no solo una idea de lo que estaba sucediendo con los dos actualmente atrapados dentro de la cúpula. Gari sospechaba que uno de ellos estaba tratando de escapar intentando cavar con su Puño de Minas Terrestres para cavar fuera del domo a través del piso. Le resultaba extraño que no atacara las paredes directamente, pero supuso que era porque sabía que simplemente se repararían a sí mismas. Aunque ese también sería el caso para el piso, así que no entendía por qué no se concentraría en las paredes más delgadas de la cúpula a menos que hubiera algo peculiar en el jutsu del que ella no estaba al tanto. Sin embargo, un momento después sintió que su presencia se desvanecía por completo de la cúpula, haciendo que el chakra que Deidera emitía comenzara a eclipsar todo lo demás.

Sin embargo, se lo quitó de la cabeza cuando sintió que se calentaba, lo que sabía que eran los primeros signos de que su red de chakra comenzaba a sobrecargarse cuando sus bobinas comenzaron a cicatrizar y debilitarse por la tensión. Sin embargo, en lugar de ceder al pánico que sentía, una sensación de calma descendió sobre ella, ya que casi por su propia violación su postura cambió a la que su abuela la había encontrado practicando. Sintió una sensación refrescante pasar a través de ella cuando la naturaleza del agua que había desbloqueado se mezcló con la tierra que había usado para crear y mantener la cúpula. Los resultados fueron casi inmediatos cuando grandes raíces parecidas a la vid emergieron de la estructura de tierra que se envolvía a medida que se volvían más gruesas y comenzaban a endurecerse en madera.

Tsunade no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, ya que la cúpula ahora era varias veces más grande, pero de repente hubo una gran y amortiguada explosión cuando el mundo a su alrededor comenzó a temblar. Tan repentinamente como había aparecido, la conexión con dicho mundo que había sentido se desvaneció cuando se dejó caer de rodillas sintiéndose completamente agotada y cubierta de sudor. Forzándose a ponerse de pie, sonrió apreciativamente mientras Kurenai se movía para apoyarla. Al escanear el shinobi que había quedado, notó la máscara de gato de Yuugao mientras se arrodillaba en un árbol, y se preguntó brevemente cuándo había aparecido. Pero, al encontrar el par que buscaba, miró a Gai antes de asentir con la cabeza hacia la cúpula.

Gai captó la orden silenciosa, y dijo: "Bien, déjamelo a mí. Vamos, Lee.

"Sí Gai-sensei", gritó Lee mientras seguía a su maestro y al alcanzarlo, en sincronía asumió posturas similares antes de golpear sus puños contra la cúpula de madera. Apareció una gran abertura, con Gai afirmando con asombro: "Por los dioses ..."

Al llegar a su lado, Kurenai jadeó mientras Tsunade envió una oración rápida a dichos dioses por ayudarla a proteger su hogar, ya que un gran cráter de tierra vaporizada y chamuscada estaba todo lo que existía dentro. Tsunade comenzó a sentir un temblor, aunque rápidamente se dio cuenta de que ella no era la causa, y se volvió hacia la mujer que la apoyaba. Sintió que su corazón se desmoronaba en simpatía al ver en el pálido rostro de la mujer que una herida que había comenzado a sanar, se había abierto de repente debido a la pérdida del lugar de descanso de su hija no nacida.

"Yo ... tengo que irme", dijo Kurenai con una voz extrañamente en blanco como si estuviera borrada de emoción. "Necesito encontrarme con Hinata para ver cuándo nos vamos".

"Kurenai ..." Tsunade trató de decir mientras la mujer se alejaba y rápidamente comenzó a alejarse, mientras desaparecía entre la multitud reunida.

Sin embargo, fue interrumpida cuando un Anbu apareció detrás de ella y arrodillándose dijo: "Lady Tsunade, el Capitán Yuugao ha desaparecido y probablemente ha sido secuestrado".

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Tsuande preguntó dando vueltas sobre el hombre enmascarado de loro antes de mirar hacia donde la había visto, "Ella está justo encima ..." Se detuvo cuando descubrió que la mujer de cabello púrpura había desaparecido de su percha, y no se encontraba por ningún lado. Volviendo a concentrarse en el Anbu, preguntó: "¿Qué te hace pensar que fue secuestrada?"

"El Capitán Yuugao estaba supervisando algunos entrenamientos correctivos para los miembros de Anbu en peligro de ser abandonados debido al bajo rendimiento", informó Parrot. "Como estaban en el campo de entrenamiento S, con la barrera de la privacidad levantada, supuse que tal vez no hubiera escuchado las explosiones. Encontré a todos los miembros de la recuperación inconscientes, pero no hay señales del Capitán.

"¿Cuál es el estado de los miembros que encontraste? ¿Están muertos? Tsunade preguntó preocupado.

"No milady", respondió el Anbu, "pero definitivamente hubo una pelea, extrañamente ... parecía que algunos de los miembros más heridos recibieron algunos primeros auxilios básicos".

Tsunade sintió un dolor de cabeza y, mirando a su alrededor, notó que Shizune también había aparecido con algún personal médico. Al acercarse a donde su aprendiz había reunido a los que habían quedado atrapados en las explosiones iniciales, preguntó: "¿Cuántos perdimos?"

"Ninguno", dijo Shizune sonando sorprendido, "Hay bastantes conmociones cerebrales y tímpanos rotos. Pero ... parece que esas primeras explosiones fueron para aturdir a todos ".

"¡Mierda!" Tsunade dijo gruñendo, causando que su aprendiz pareciera sorprendida por su reacción a lo que normalmente se consideraría una buena noticia: "Esa maldita serpiente los estaba usando como una distracción".

"Con qué propósito", preguntó Shizune sin estar segura de a qué se refería su maestra.

Tsunade ignoró la pregunta y gritó: "Kakashi". Esperó hasta que el jounin la alcanzó y frunció el ceño mientras Gai y Lee la seguían. Pero a pesar de que ella ordenó, "Consiga a Tsume y Hana, diríjase al Campo de Entrenamiento S, y descubra hacia dónde se dirige Yuugao".

"Vamos a acompañar a Kakashi", dijo Gai colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su rival mientras le levantaba el pulgar.

Kakashi la miró a los ojos, obviamente preguntándole si debía permitirlo, ya que tuvo la sensación de que lo que estaba sucediendo estaba relacionado de alguna manera con la relación de su estudiante con el Capitán Anbu. Tsunade asintió levemente, por lo que dijo con un suspiro, "Bien, vámonos".

"Yosh, tal vez el Capitán Uzuki vio al villano y lo está persiguiendo", sugirió Lee mientras seguía a los dos Jounin.

Tsunade cerró los ojos mientras trataba de sentir a Yuugao a través de su marca de zorro, y no se sorprendió al saber que no podía detectarla. "Espero que ese sea el caso", se dijo más a sí misma que a cualquiera que estuviera presente, ya que en el fondo de su corazón sabía que no sería tan simple.

Kabuto dio un paso atrás después de quitar un paquete de uno de los dos ataúdes que estaba parado antes. Sintió un ceño fruncido mientras se enfocaba en la forma aún reformada del hombre que ocupaba al otro. Pero fue reemplazado un momento después con una sonrisa divertida mientras suspiraba, y luego dijo, mientras sonaba como un padre cuyo hijo se había portado mal. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? No estaba buscando un baño de sangre, ¿sabes?

Deidara no respondió, no es que esperara que lo hiciera, así que se giró para mirar a la Aldea de la Hoja que estaba a varias millas de distancia. "Entonces, Tsunade tiene acceso al Mokuton ahora. Interesante ... muy interesante, supongo que tendré que actualizar mi tarjeta en ella. Me pregunto si fue un desarrollo natural o artificialmente inducido ". Se rió entre dientes, divertido, mientras encontraba su mente llena de preguntas. Aún así, simplemente comenzó a archivarlos, ya que mientras que la fuerza de distracción que había enviado a la aldea para cubrir su propia infiltración había logrado mucho más allá de sus sueños más salvajes en lograr los objetos que les había dado, aunque casi con un recuento de cuerpos que no quería ya que temía que pondría en peligro sus planes más adelante. Todo se había hecho para poder obtener la respuesta a una pregunta simple en algún momento.

Por supuesto, Kabuto ya creía saber la respuesta, pero un buen científico siempre probó sus hipótesis antes de aceptarlas como un hecho. Aún así, aunque muchos consideraban que Naruto era impredecible, para él el Uzumaki era todo lo contrario. Eso no quería decir que el hombre rubio no pudiera ser astuto en el fragor de la batalla, sino que se estaba refiriendo más a los principios que impulsaron a los Uzumaki. En ese sentido, Kabuto creía que incluso tu ciudadano o shinobi más común y cotidiano podría considerarse mucho más impredecible. Principalmente como nunca se podría decir bajo qué tipo de circunstancias esas personas ignorarían sus principios y, lo que es más importante, por qué. Es cierto que uno podría arriesgarse a adivinar, como hacer que un pacifista cometa violencia amenazando con dañar a los que cuida. Pero incluso entonces, tal persona puede sorprender a quienes lo amenazan, y permitir que la violencia suceda a sus seres queridos para que puedan aferrarse a sus principios de no violencia. Kabuto sabía que algunos dirían que era algo noble, ya que negaría a la gente que buscaba doblegarlos a su voluntad la victoria que buscaban. Aunque, Kabuto encontró que tales respuestas eran pretenciosas, ya que la persona todavía había permitido que ocurriera algo de violencia, y simplemente se consoló en el hecho de que no era la suya la mano para cometerlo como si eso los limpiara.

Sin embargo, Kabuto quería saber la respuesta de Naruto cuando se enfrentaba a un dilema de este tipo, ya que su deseo recién nacido dependía completamente de la respuesta. Sin embargo, Kabuto sabía que todavía estaba bastante lejos de recibir su respuesta, ya que solo había dado los primeros pasos para comenzar incluso a hacer la pregunta. Sin embargo, si valdría la pena o no preguntarle a Uzumaki su pregunta dependería de cómo respondió Naruto a los eventos que él solo puso en marcha al preguntarle a una cierta mujer de cabello púrpura una diferente, "¿Cómo te gustaría saber quién? ¿Asesinaste al hombre que amabas?

Kabuto sonrió cuando Yuugao había estado ansioso por escuchar la respuesta a pesar de sus protestas en sentido contrario, y ahora solo necesitaba sentarse y esperar a ver qué hacía con esa información. Particularmente porque él también le había informado que su amante fallecido se dirigía a Suna para matar al hombre que los había separado. Alejándose de la Hoja para mirar en la dirección de la Arena, Kabuto, quien típicamente veía sus tramas como algo similar a un juego de Shogi, sintió que un juego diferente era más apropiado en este caso cuando preguntó: "Bueno, ese es el final de mi Fase de acción de Naruto. Ahora muéstrame cómo respondes.

Próximo capítulo: ¡Dejar ir! Parte II

Notas del autor: Hola a todos, primero déjenme comenzar diciendo: Perdón por el tiempo que tardó en salir este capítulo y por terminarlo en un cliffhanger para arrancar. Pero, como este capítulo es un poco más largo que el estándar, espero que lo compense un poco. Odio decirlo, pero parece que cuanto más envejezco tengo más distracciones que me impiden sentarme y escribir capítulos. En cualquier caso, espero que valga la pena la espera. Nuevamente, me disculpo por terminar en un cliffhanger, pero mientras originalmente, planeé que este fuera su propio capítulo de Limelight cuando se enfocara en Yuugao. Me sentí considerando cuánto tiempo había estado algo estática, sin mencionar las ramificaciones más grandes que necesitaba incluir en la historia principal,

Entonces, nuevamente espero que esto esté a la altura de mis capítulos anteriores. No adivinaré cuándo será el próximo, pero trataré de mantenerlo actualizado sobre mi progreso a través de mi cuenta deviantart. En cuanto a lo que estoy trabajando y el orden.

La cola:

1\. Eroninja: Dejar ir Parte II

2\. Pequeño libro negro

3\. Centro de atención: Mabu

4\. El orgullo por un capítulo o 2

5\. La promesa

6\. Eroninja: Exámenes Chunin

Entonces, hasta la próxima vez, cuídate . Sinceramente, The Lemon Sage .


	97. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 97

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío. Además, esta historia es una ficción de limón, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde vengan. Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora. Gracias .

Capítulo 97: ¡Dejarlo ir! Parte 2

Yuugao salió de la ducha y después de una breve toalla, dejó el baño de la suite en la que se estaba quedando. Sentada en el borde de la cama, apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos. mientras se preguntaba mentalmente: "¿Qué estoy haciendo?"

Como había sido el caso cuando se había hecho la pregunta anteriormente, no tenía una respuesta, ya que a pesar de la aparente intencionalidad de sus acciones, en verdad, se estaba moviendo de una manera más nacida de la memoria muscular. Mientras se movía de acuerdo con un complot que había comenzado a poner en práctica a las pocas semanas de la Invasión Suna / Sand de Konoha. Un plan, cuya conclusión había comenzado a actuar casi tan pronto como se había encontrado cara a cara con Kabuto después de que él le preguntó: "¿Cómo te gustaría saber quién asesinó al hombre que amabas?"

Cerrando los ojos, volvió a visitar el momento en que había regresado a la entrada del campo de entrenamiento después de haber dejado a algunos de los miembros con peor desempeño del Anbu con instrucciones para tratar de localizar y someter en una hora. Sin embargo, después de alejarse con el fin de dirigirse hacia una posición fortificada que había preparado previamente, en su lugar, casi de inmediato comenzó a regresar a la entrada ya que podía escuchar los sonidos reveladores del combate. Aunque estuvo tentada a simplemente usar la técnica Body Flicker para regresar, se abstuvo ya que no estaba segura de cuál sería la situación, por lo que primero quería tener la oportunidad de determinar cuál era la amenaza. Una elección que comenzó a lamentar, ya que ni siquiera había cubierto la mitad de la distancia que necesitaba cuando cesaron los sonidos de la lucha.

Yuugao se arrastró los últimos metros hacia la entrada del campo de entrenamiento con la esperanza de atrapar al atacante desconocido sin darse cuenta, y en su mayor parte creyó que había tenido éxito, al encontrar a la figura encapuchada de túnica marrón arrodillada sobre uno de sus hombres. Al principio estaba confundida, ya que podía ver que estaban cubiertos con el chakra verde usado en el ninjutsu médico. Sin embargo, al notar las manos blancas escamadas que cubría el brillante chakra, su confusión fue reemplazada por furia ya que sabía exactamente a quién pertenecían. Saliendo silenciosamente del follaje detrás del cual se había estado escondiendo, desenvainó la hoja con la intención de separar la cabeza del hombre encapuchado de sus hombros. Sin embargo, justo antes de que ella se acercara para atacar, un movimiento borroso salió de debajo de su túnica. Yuugao solo logró retroceder, sin embargo, incluso antes de tocar el suelo, un apretón similar a un vicio la agarró por la garganta y sintió un par de dientes hundirse en su cuello. Casi de inmediato, sintió que su cuerpo se adormecía cuando su espada se deslizó de su agarre flojo cuando la serpiente que había aparecido de la túnica la sostuvo en el aire.

Sin volverse para mirarla, Kabuto terminó de asistir al Anbu antes de mudarse a otro de sus hombres cuando dijo: "Capitán Uzuki, hace tiempo que quería conocerlo".

Aunque ligeramente arrastrado y lento debido al veneno que la serpiente le había inyectado, Yuugao logró preguntar: "¿Por qué eres ese monstruo?"

Kabuto se echó a reír mientras se arrodillaba para comenzar a sanar a otro de sus hombres cuando dijo: "Monstruo, y reza, ¿qué he hecho exactamente que me haya ganado tal epitafio?"

"¿Estás bromeando?" Yuugao respondió enojado.

"Quizás un poco", respondió Kabuto con una leve risa. "Oh, estoy seguro de que hay una letanía de crímenes que podrías enfrentarme. Pero, sinceramente, esos delitos son solo reglas arbitrarias que sus superiores dicen que violé porque están molestos por contra quién fueron cometidos. Principalmente ellos y sus intereses. Quiero decir, ¿cómo te llamarían si te dejara en decir ... Iwagakure? Yuugao estaba a punto de responder con una réplica, pero las mandíbulas de la serpiente alrededor de su garganta se apretaron y cortaron su capacidad de hablar mientras Kabuto continuó: "Oh, estoy seguro de que me dirías que solo estabas actuando de acuerdo con tu deber". cuando asesinaste o cometiste actos de sabotaje. Pero, fuera de las víctimas de sus actos que caen en la lista de objetivos aceptables de su superior, ¿qué nos hace realmente tan diferentes?

La mandíbula de la serpiente se relajó permitiendo que Yuugao respondiera: "Mis acciones estaban destinadas a proteger a la gente de Konoha y nunca atacamos a los inocentes o aquellos que no podían defenderse".

Kabuto se giró para mirarla y sacudió la cabeza decepcionantemente mientras respondía: "Ven, capitán. Puede ser cierto que quizás no hayas participado en tales acciones. Pero eso fue solo porque tenías ciertas fuerzas que harían las cosas desagradables a las que actualmente estás engañando ".

"Raíz, fue abolida mucho antes ..."

"No trates de negarlo", dijo Kabuto enojado cuando su rostro se endureció y la mandíbula de la serpiente comenzó a apretarse alrededor de su garganta nuevamente. "Tu precioso Tercer Hokage puede haber pasado por los movimientos de abolir Root. Pero eso fue solo después de que habían logrado una ventaja suficiente que pensó que podía comenzar a hacer cosas sin su marca particular de hacer cumplir su voluntad. Sin embargo, ambos sabemos que el Tercer Hokage miró hacia otro lado convenientemente cuando aparecieron signos inconvenientes de que Root no estaba tan abolido como le dijeron. Sin mencionar los tiempos en que enviaría a hombres inocentes a la muerte para que su preciosa paz pudiera continuar por un poco más de tiempo, mientras mostraba una completa cobardía para llevar ante la justicia a los monstruos que operaban justo debajo de sus narices ".

"Como ... Orochimaru", Yuugao logró decir a pesar del fuerte agarre alrededor de su garganta, que esperaba que se apretara aún más debido a que insultaba al maestro muerto del hombre.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, disminuyó cuando Kabuto sonrió mientras decía: "Otro acto egoísta, por un hombre egoísta que construyó un mundo de paz sobre mentiras e hipocresía. El Hokage que le pediría al padre de un niño inocente que se suicidara por la paz, no pudo sacrificar de manera similar al joven estudiante que amaba con el mismo propósito. Bueno, al menos hasta que ese estudiante casi destruyó la cosa que todas esas mentiras e hipocresías habían construido. Supongo que si fue coherente en una cosa, fue en la inconsistencia en que aplicó las penalidades de sus principios a sí mismo ".

Yuugao sintió que su propia sangre comenzaba a hervir por los insultos de Kabuto hacia un hombre que la mayoría de la aldea todavía veía como el amable y viejo abuelo que todos habían compartido. Pero se vio obligada a admitir que muchos de los insultos dolían con tanta fuerza porque eran difíciles de refutar con todo lo que había aprendido. Entonces, en lugar de responder, se conformó con preguntar: "¿Qué es lo que quieres, bastardo?"

Kabuto se dio la vuelta mientras se movía para curar a otro miembro del escuadrón que había derrotado y respondió: "Qué decepcionante. Confiar en los insultos solo muestra que has perdido el argumento ". Yuugao se negó a que lo molestaran más, así que permaneció en silencio, lo que llevó a Kabuto a declarar al llegar al Anbu a quien se había estado moviendo, "Y ahora el tratamiento silencioso". Agachándose para comenzar a tratar las heridas de los kunoichi, dijo: "Supongo que ya te he molestado lo suficiente. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quiero? Bueno, para decirlo sin rodeos, quiero respuestas ".

"¿A qué?"

"A las preguntas obviamente", respondió Kabuto mientras terminaba rápidamente de atender a la kunoichi. Luego la agarró de la pierna y se puso de pie cuando comenzó a arrastrarla hacia su compañero Anbu. Al no recibir una respuesta, miró hacia atrás y vio que Yuugao lo miraba con dagas. Él se rió entre dientes, antes de darse la vuelta cuando dijo: "Lo siento, no pude evitarlo. Baste decir que hay demasiadas preguntas para hacer, ya que probablemente nos estamos quedando cortos de nuestro tiempo juntos. Pero como puedo entender lo frustrante que puede ser tener preguntas, pero no respuestas. ¿Cómo le gustaría saber quién asesinó al hombre que amaba?

"Nada de lo que digas me interesa", respondió Yuugao tratando de sonar desafiante y desinteresada, aunque para sus propios oídos, sonaba bastante poco convincente.

Lo que sospechaba era por qué Kabuto casi de inmediato declaró: "Ahora, eso es una mentira". Kabuto alcanzó al otro Anbu que ya había tratado, y así soltó la pierna de la mujer que había estado arrastrando. Cuando comenzó a alinear al escuadrón, su serpiente dejó a Yuugao en el suelo, donde ella se dejó caer de rodillas una vez que sus mandíbulas la soltaron. Al terminar, Kabuto comenzó a acercarse a ella y le dijo: "Aún así, supongo que puedo entender por qué sentiste la necesidad de mentir. Después de todo, me has etiquetado como el enemigo de la paz que Naruto y su pequeña banda han estado tratando de construir en las sombras en los últimos años ". Aunque, aún usando su máscara de gato, y el veneno que le habían inyectado había silenciado la reacción de su cuerpo a sus palabras, sintió que Kabuto no tenía problemas para detectar su reacción ante ellos. Particularmente cuando él se agachó ante ella para decir con calma, "Oh, no te preocupes, no tengo planes de exponerlos al público. Después de todo, si lo hiciera, hace mucho tiempo habría anunciado cómo la mujer que actualmente finge ser un guardaespaldas con nombre en código Mito es, de hecho, la verdadera Mito Uzumaki que se casó con el primer Hokage. Sin mencionar que habría desacreditado las historias que se ofrecen sobre cómo Haku o Karura han regresado milagrosamente ".

"W..por qué ..."

"¿Por qué te estoy diciendo esto?" Kabuto terminó por Yuugao ya que la debilidad con la que preguntó no se debió por completo a la toxina. "Bueno, después de colocar esa recompensa por la captura de un cierto Uzumaki, que Sasuke superó mientras preguntaba por su muerte. Después de eso, noté que cierto Capitán Anbu comenzó a golpear con bastante celo las oficinas de Bounty ubicadas en toda la Tierra del Fuego. Entonces, comencé a preguntarme por qué. Pero ... sabiendo cómo ... leal ... Naruto tiende a hacer que la gente, y compartiendo un techo, era fácil imaginar que lo tomaste un poco personalmente. Después de todo, sabes una o dos cosas acerca de la pérdida, lo que plantea la pregunta de qué tan cerca están ustedes dos. Al no recibir una respuesta cuando el comportamiento de Yuugao se volvió ilegible para proteger sus secretos, Kabuto simplemente se encogió de hombros antes de continuar: "O tal vez tu pregunta es, ¿Por qué me he quedado callado? Bueno, eso es porque cuando Orochimaru atacó por primera vez esta aldea, afirmó que era porque la paz del Tercer Hokage había hecho que el mundo fuera demasiado estático, y por eso deseaba ser el viento del cambio que volviera a poner en marcha los acontecimientos. En muchos sentidos, todos somos hojas que todavía son arrastradas por ese viento, y deseo ver qué pasa después. El concejal Baki de Sand Village fue el que asesinó a Hayate después de que nos dimos cuenta de que estaba escuchando una conversación entre nosotros con respecto a nuestra alianza ". Yuugao jadeó como si hubiera sido golpeada, y maldijo cómo Kabuto simplemente había revelado la información con pocos preámbulos como para negarle la oportunidad de rechazarla. "Me ofrecí a hacerlo de forma natural, pero Baki insistió bastante en que podía manejarlo fácilmente. Me temo que no me quedé

"Cállate", dijo Yuugao con ferocidad al sentir que su ira quemaba parte del veneno de su sistema. Aunque sinceramente, sabía que este no era el caso, ya que se movió como para golpear al bastardo sonriente, pero apenas pudo evitar caer de bruces en la tierra. Sintió la misma cantidad de dolor y furia cuando se sintió como una muñeca de porcelana rota por la mitad por dos niños que disputan, con todas las grietas que aparecen alrededor del agujero que la muerte de Hayate la había dejado, y aunque había sentido que su tiempo con Naruto lo llenó, actualmente sentía como si no hubiera llegado lo suficientemente lejos, ya que la angustia y el odio que había tratado de enterrar comenzaron a derramarse por las grietas. Aunque estaba mirando el suelo, en realidad no se estaba concentrando en él, ya que su mente pensaba en qué hacer con la información que le habían dado.

Pero todo se detuvo cuando se arrojó un vial frente a ella, momento en el que Kabuto dijo: "Eso debería borrar cualquier efecto persistente del veneno en su sistema. Tengo curiosidad por ver qué hace, capitán Uzuki. Kabuto se levantó y comenzó a alejarse, pero de repente se detuvo y dijo: "Oh, casi lo olvido. También he traído a Hayate de vuelta para arreglar la cuenta con su asesino. De hecho, ya está camino a Sand Village mientras hablamos.

Con eso, Kabuto se apartó de la vista. Por un momento, Yuugao tuvo la tentación de romper el vial como si pudiera sentir que los efectos del veneno se debilitaban. Esperaba que no se desvanecieran por completo antes de que alguien viniera a verla a ella y a su escuadrón, en ese momento podría revelar lo que le había sucedido a Tsunade y dejar que manejara la mejor manera de lidiar con la situación que Kabuto estaba creando. Sin embargo, creer que su mención de cómo su tiempo estaba llegando a su fin había significado que había organizado algún tipo de distracción dentro de la aldea, hizo que ella lo arrebatara de su contenido. Sintiendo que su fuerza regresaba, dejó caer la barrera de privacidad y vio el humo que se elevaba desde las afueras del pueblo. Reconociendo que Kabuto probablemente había tratado de obtener más restos de los héroes de Konoha, Yuugao se fue para prestarle ayuda para repeler el ataque.

Sin embargo, había llegado justo cuando parecía que Tsunade había desbloqueado las habilidades Mouton por las que había estado luchando. Ver al Hokage, quien a pesar de haber sido uno de los kunoichi más fuertes vivos y tal vez alguna vez, incluso antes de convertirse en uno de los amantes de Naruto, se fortalece aún más debido al amor que sentía por los Uzumaki y Yuugao repentinamente se sintió como un fraude. Particularmente porque a pesar de ser una de las primeras mujeres que Naruto había agregado a su familia en constante crecimiento, su chakra hacía parecer que su relación con él nunca había evolucionado realmente. Pensando en las palabras de Tsunade cuando se había convertido en su amante por primera vez de cómo Naruto le daría todo lo que ella le dio y más, especialmente cuando estaba presenciando otro momento a través del crecimiento del Hokage; Yuugao sintió que nunca le había dado a Naruto algo más que su cuerpo, y a cambio había recibido una increíble felicidad y alegría. Sin embargo, en el fondo de su corazón había un núcleo en el que sus sentimientos no habían penetrado realmente y, por lo tanto, impedía que ella realmente se lo diera. Un núcleo de odio e ira que atacaría cualquier cosa que ella percibiera como un peligro para su fuente actual de felicidad, distanciando aún más al hombre que buscaba unificar el mundo shinobi.

Después de que Tsunade lograra contener la explosión, Yuugao se tensó cuando vio que el Hokage había notado su presencia, sin embargo, rápidamente dirigió su atención a Gai para abrir la cúpula que había creado. En ese momento, Yuugao sintió el núcleo de oscuridad que había amenazado con derramarse antes de finalmente liberarse gracias en parte al tira y afloja que había sentido desde que supo quién se había llevado a Hayate. Con la oscuridad liberada, se produjo un cambio con la mujer en la que se había convertido desde que se convirtió en miembro de la familia de Naruto y con ella se produjo un desapego frío sobre ella, similar a lo que había sido durante los años anteriores a su unión con él y la familia. otros.

Yuugao se apartó cuando decidió que la razón por la cual sus sentimientos por Naruto nunca habían avanzado era porque siempre había sabido que lo que realmente deseaba era venganza. Entonces, finalmente armada con el nombre del asesino de su amante, era correcto que ella actuara según la información que le habían dado. Después de todo, mientras Kabuto puede haber liberado a Hayate para buscar su propia venganza. Por lo que ella sabía, estaba siendo controlado contra su voluntad. Pero más específicamente para ella, el mundo pertenecía a los vivos y, como tal, era su deber darle el golpe mortal a su asesino para que pudiera encontrarse con Hayate nuevamente sabiendo que lo había vengado. Especialmente porque aceptó que probablemente no sobreviviría mucho más que Baki, y así se reuniría con Hayate en la muerte.

Yuugao regresó al presente mientras levantaba la vista de sus manos hacia una cómoda con un espejo sentado frente a ella. Al ver su reflejo, no vio la convicción que había estado allí cuando acababa de dejar a Konoha como si la oscuridad que había escapado parecía estar controlando sus acciones, ahora había un núcleo de luz atrapada dentro de ella gritándole que se detuviera. su actual camino destructivo. Sin embargo, si bien se había vuelto más fuerte durante los tres días que había viajado a Suna, Yuugao simplemente lo ignoró porque descubrió que realmente no tenía que comprometerse, ya que en su mayor parte, simplemente estaba representando un plan que había comenzado. poner en su lugar mientras la tinta del tratado restablecido entre Suna y Konoha todavía estaba húmeda. La primera parte de la cual Yuugao había comenzado visitando a Suna varias veces durante el período de tres años que Naruto había estado lejos de la aldea, ya que siempre sospechó que el asesino de Hayate había llamado a la aldea de Sand su hogar. Durante esas visitas, ella había establecido la identidad que había usado para alquilar su habitación actual y, de hecho, había solicitado la misma cada vez que se había quedado en Suna. Su esperanza había sido que cuando finalmente tuviera pruebas de quién había asesinado a Hayate, las múltiples visitas le habrían permitido ingresar a la aldea con un mínimo de alboroto. En su mayor parte, su plan había funcionado sin problemas, aunque había sentido una punzada de pesar cuando el guardia se preguntó por qué había habido una brecha de casi cuatro años desde su última visita. Naturalmente, El sentimiento se había originado en la chispa de luz que le recordaba que la brecha estaba principalmente vinculada a su relación con los Uzumaki. Afortunadamente, la brecha y su respuesta no parecían levantar ninguna bandera importante. Pero una vez más, la mujer que trabajaba en la recepción le había recordado que debía comprobar la reserva que había hecho desde un pueblo a lo largo de su ruta hacia Suna.

Yuugao se levantó y se acercó a la cómoda, que luego apartó de la pared. Después de arrodillarse donde había estado el tocador, se detuvo por un momento mientras la porción liviana dentro de ella rezaba para que retirara la moldura de la pared y descubriera que en algún momento alguien había descubierto el nicho que había hecho en él, y eliminado lo que había dentro. Sin embargo, no fue así cuando sacó una bolsa de plástico que contenía el uniforme de Anbu y la máscara oni de la Aldea de la Arena, junto con la bolsa llena de las armas que había introducido de contrabando lentamente en Suna durante sus viajes anteriores. Sintiendo como si su curso estuviera ahora establecido, Yuugao comenzó a vestirse. Sin embargo, justo antes de ponerse la máscara, se detuvo para mirar su reflejo en el espejo nuevamente. Frunció el ceño al ver que el conflicto dentro de ella estaba grabado en su rostro.

Una Kurenai desnuda estaba arrodillada en una cama con la cara enterrada dentro de los muslos desnudos de Hinata, mientras estaba desnuda. su lengua lamió los pliegues de seda de su antiguo alumno. Los gritos de placer de Hinata la impulsaron mientras cambiaba a usar su lengua para sondear dentro de la mujer más joven.

"Mmmm, sí, eres tan bueno ... tan bueno", gimió Hinata mientras una mano le acariciaba uno de los senos, mientras que la otra estaba enredada en su antiguo cabello sensei.

Kurenai sintió una sensación de diversión ante el cumplido, ya que reflejaba cuánto había cambiado su vida. También sirvió como un bienvenido cambio de ritmo de la melancolía que había estado sintiendo desde que la tumba de su hija no nacida había sido profanada. O, la preocupación que había sentido por la desaparición de Yuugao, aunque si era honesta consigo misma, no lo había pensado mucho, ya que su herida emocional reabierta había tenido prioridad.

Sin embargo, a diferencia de antes, donde ella había tratado de evitar acercarse demasiado a los demás. Actualmente estaba siendo bastante amorosa, algo de lo que Hinata se estaba beneficiando bastante felizmente, aunque todavía se estaba mostrando algo de atención ya que actualmente tenía dos dedos enterrados dentro de su coño mientras disfrutaba del gemido de la arrebato de Hyuuga.

Las caderas de Hinata comenzaron a levantarse de la cama debido a que intentaba que la lengua la penetrara más profundamente, y Kurenai imaginó que, al igual que ella, estaba descubriendo que había una picazón en el interior que no podía rascarse sin el Empalador Kunoichi que Ambos se han acostumbrado. Aún así, Kurenai pudo brindarle a su estudiante un poco de alivio mientras retiraba la lengua, para chupar el clítoris de Hinata haciendo que las caderas de su ex estudiante se dispararan en el aire mientras ella gritaba en la felicidad orgásmica. Kurenai continuó lamiendo los pliegues de Hinata hasta que comenzó a acomodarse y comenzó a mirar el techo de su habitación de hotel con ojos que veían todo y nada. Retirando sus dedos de sí misma, se chupó los jugos y gimió suavemente mientras su sabor se mezclaba con el que había disfrutado de la Hyuuga desnuda y jadeante.

Kurenai luego se arrastró desde la cama y se dirigió a una puerta corredera que abrió para mirar en la fuente termal privada con la que alquilaron la habitación. Se recostó contra la puerta mientras consideraba tomar otro baño, ya que imaginaba que serían unos días espartanos ya que estarían cruzando hacia los arrozales de la Tierra del Arroz, y dudaba que estarían disfrutando mucho de tales comodidades hasta que Llegó a la capital. Principalmente debido al hecho de que Rice Paddy Country había sufrido mucho bajo la mala gestión de su Daimyo anterior, quien aparentemente no había aprendido su lección de cómo Orochimaru lo había jodido, se había alineado con Sasuke.

Aunque el Daimyo asesinado no tenía herederos propios, los estudiosos determinaron que existía un pariente lejano. Este miembro de la casta gobernante se llamaba Chiyo, quien era la antigua princesa de la Tierra de Esto. Una pequeña ciudad-estado que había sido destruida por Akatsuki durante el mandato de Pein como líder, y aunque oficialmente no se conocía la razón por la cual, a través de la relación de Naruto con Konan, se habían enterado de que el grupo había sido contratado por otra ciudad-estado. y vecino de la tierra de eso. El uso del tercero había permitido que The Land of That se hiciera cargo de las tierras de sus vecinos, al tiempo que parecía ofrecer ayuda y protección. Que también habían extendido a la princesa desplazada de la Tierra de Esto.

Sin embargo, sinceramente, Kurenai sospechaba que era para retenerla como rehén para frenar a los nobles de la Tierra de Esto que se habrían resistido. Esa es la toma de sus tierras. Ella imaginó que el Daimyo de That también encontró cierta satisfacción al tomar como rehén a la hija de su viejo vecino debido a la reversión de la relación que había existido para su hijo, quien había sido uno en This, para protegerse de las tendencias expansivas. Se imaginó que ese Daimyo debe haber sentido que había ganado una lotería cuando se anunció que Chiyo se convertiría en el nuevo gobernante de la Tierra de los Arrozales. Especialmente, ya que su hijo Shu se casaría con ella, un acto que habría solidificado su propiedad de las tierras de This, pero ahora le daría un reclamo por la Tierra de los Arrozales, muchas veces más grande.

Kurenai se preguntó si quizás a Chiyo también le agradó, ya que podría haberle ofrecido una salida del pulgar de That Daimyo. Por supuesto, se imaginó que el Daimyo tendría que considerar esto como una posibilidad, por lo que podría tener salvaguardas en caso de que Chiyo intentara afirmar su independencia.

Pero, confiando en su antigua alumna y compañera amante de cierta Uzumaki ya había considerado que tales asuntos comenzaron a centrarse en sus propios problemas. A saber, justo lo que pretendía hacer con su vida. En cierto modo, Kurenai agradeció las heridas que Naruto había sufrido durante la Batalla de Ame. No por malicia, sino por el aislamiento que le había traído. Principalmente desde que Naruto estaba cerca, tenía una manera de hacerla sentir amada y apreciada, pero también tendía a que se concentrara en el momento. Lo que teniendo en cuenta cómo había quedado atrapada en el pasado después de la pérdida de Asuma y su hija por nacer, definitivamente fue una mejora notable. Pero, sin la presencia de Naruto, había comenzado a preguntarse si tal vez había más para ella. Lo cual, ella tomó como una buena señal de su curación debido a la relación que había comenzado con él.

Ella sintió que tal vez por eso la destrucción del lugar de descanso final de su hija la había golpeado tan fuerte como había sido la respuesta a esa pregunta que previamente le había sido arrebatada. Una parte de ella sentía que era una señal de lo alto, pero si se trataba de abrazar la felicidad de la que actualmente disfrutaba al dejar ir los últimos vestigios de su antigua vida, o si la reapertura de la vieja herida emocional había significado para transmitirle que su vida actual, aunque ciertamente entretenida, y tan gratificante sexualmente, también carecía de otras formas. Suspiró y por un momento sintió envidia de Hinata, ya que había pasado de ser una joven tímida, que tal vez estaba demasiado obsesionada con cierta rubia, y se convirtió en una joven que estaba segura de que conduciría a la Hyuuga a una nueva era, y ahora estaba dando los primeros pasos para asegurarlo. Si bien sentía que todo lo que podía lograr era poder sonreír de nuevo. Lo que se dio a sí misma fue progreso, pero como era la mayor de las dos sintió que tal vez debería estar más avanzada en su propio camino, especialmente porque actualmente no tenía idea de cuál sería ese camino, mientras que Hinata parecía que ella estaba dispuesta a que la suya existiera.

Suspiró nuevamente, y casi saltó de su piel cuando la mujer con la que se estaba comparando le preguntó: "¿Estás bien, Kurenai-sensei?" Girándose para descansar su espalda contra la puerta para mirar a la mujer más joven, Kurenai respondió con un simple asentimiento. Ella notó una leve disminución de los labios de Hinata, antes de preguntar: "No se trata de Yuugao, ¿verdad? Lo hubiera entendido si hubieras preferido unirte al equipo de Kakashi-sensei para buscarla.

Una parte de Kurenai se sintió un poco culpable por no estar más preocupada por la desaparición de su amiga. Pero, como se había confirmado que ella había abandonado el campo de entrenamiento donde Kabuto la había emboscado a ella y a su equipo por su propio poder, Kurenai sintió que era algo que su amiga necesitaba ver por sí misma. Aunque, habiendo estado en un lugar similar, Kurenai sintió que lo necesario no seguiría siendo el caso, ya que las mujeres de la Familia demostraron ser un mecanismo de apoyo increíble por derecho propio. Como tal, ella respondió: "No, mientras estaría mintiendo si no dijera que encuentro el ... retiro ... de Yuugao preocupante. Creo que sea lo que sea que esté haciendo, siente que debe manejarlo sola. De una manera extraña, casi encuentro que eso es un alivio ". Hinata le dedicó una mirada confusa que la llevó a explicar: "Si se está distanciando, entonces creo que es solo porque ella piensa que no podría actuar de otra manera. Pero, en el fondo de su corazón, estoy segura de que ella sabe lo que la espera ". Kurenai sonrió mientras atraía a Hinata hacia ella y agregó: "Después de todo, me lo presentó".

Hinata sonrió antes de besar a su antigua maestra mientras su mano se extendía entre sus piernas. Kurenai se echó hacia atrás y apoyó la cabeza contra la puerta mientras gemía por los dedos de la Hyuuga deslizándose sobre su coño que rápidamente comenzó a recordarle que aún no se había corrido. Hinata comenzó a besar su cuello, pero se detuvo a susurrar: "Si eso no es lo que te preocupa, entonces es por ... Ahhh"

La pregunta de Hinata fue silenciada debido a que Kurenai se apoderó de uno de sus senos y provocó su pezón hasta el punto de que podría cortar el vidrio. Como le había hecho apartar la cabeza del cuello, rápidamente la atrajo hacia otro beso apasionado. Cuando la necesidad de respirar se volvió demasiado, se echó hacia atrás para mirar a los ojos de su ex alumno que mostraba que la preocupación había sido reemplazada por lujuria, dijo: "No importa. Es una preocupación por el futuro, y en este momento solo quiero disfrutar el momento ".

Hinata captó la indirecta y comenzó a besar el cuerpo de la mujer mayor, hasta que se arrodilló ante ella. Casi llegó al lugar, encontrando a la Hyuuga desnuda y arrodillada altamente erótica, especialmente debido a lo hambrienta que estaba mirando su chorrito ahora goteando. Kurenai gimió profundamente cuando Hinata se adelantó y comenzó a lamer sus pliegues, antes de meter su lengua dentro.

Kurenai comenzó a acariciar una de sus tetas, mientras levantaba una pierna y la apoyaba sobre el hombro de la Hyuuga. Quien arrulló apreciativamente mientras la abría más, permitiendo que la lengua de Hinata explorara mucho más dentro de ella. Mirar fijamente a los ojos de Hinata hizo que Kurenai estuviera más segura de que todo con Yuugao saldría bien, ya que no era solo Naruto lo que hacía especial a la Familia. Entonces, creyendo de una forma u otra, se encontraría incapaz de escapar por completo de su influencia o de su deseo por ella, ya que las mujeres de la Familia tendían a estar tan interesadas entre sí como lo estaban por Naruto. Aunque, cuando comenzó a inundar la boca de Hinata con más de su esencia cuando comenzó a llegar al clímax, se vio obligada a admitir que ese no era exactamente el caso para todos los que estaban vinculados a Uzumaki.

Sakura bostezó cansada mientras se acercaba al final de su turno que, aparte de unas pocas siestas, había durado varios días y sentía como si realmente no hubiera tenido un momento para sí misma para siempre. Lo cual era deprimentemente cierto, ya que casi había corrido casi todo el camino hacia Konoha, ya que habían sido alertados del último ataque de Kabuto poco después de haber dejado a Ame. Afortunadamente, no hubo víctimas, pero dado que una buena parte de los recursos médicos relacionados con el trauma de Konoha se habían estacionado en Ame para atender las secuelas de la batalla. El hecho de que nadie hubiera muerto había ejercido más presión sobre los pocos que se habían quedado ya que los muertos generalmente no requerían mucho de ese tipo de recursos.

Como tal, desde el momento en que había entrado en la aldea, Tsunade la había presionado para que se hiciera cargo del tratamiento del Anbu que Kabuto había herido, lo que para su sorpresa al leer sus archivos mostró que habían recibido primeros auxilios incluso antes de que los primeros médicos llegado. Desafortunadamente, no se podía decir lo mismo del shinobi que se había enfrentado al Deidara resucitado, y como tal había requerido mucho más en el camino del tratamiento. Su tarea se hizo un poco más difícil ya que mientras Tsunade había hecho un trabajo magistral para preparar la sala de trauma. No había podido prestarle toda su atención debido a que necesitaba concentrarse en sus deberes como Hokage, y Shizune no había podido ayudar desde que se le asignó una misión para recolectar hierbas medicinales y suministros que entre la batalla de El ataque de Ame y Kabuto se había agotado peligrosamente.

Debido en parte a que prácticamente vivía en su oficina desde su llegada, no había podido controlar personalmente a su madre. Pero había sacado su archivo y descubrió que mientras ella se había ido, su madre no había tomado más que una misión de rango B, o superior. Pero para ella era algo angustiante, parecía que no era tanto el ranking lo que importaba para la selección de su madre de la misión a seguir, sino la probabilidad de que hubiera combate involucrado ya que cada uno de los que ella había elegido había terminado en una batalla. . Afortunadamente, su madre no había sufrido heridas notables, pero los comandantes de las misiones habían notado que había mostrado un gran entusiasmo por el combate. Lo cual, en la superficie, no significaba mucho. Después de todo, ella imaginaba que el archivo de su amante tendría la misma nota. Pero esos comandantes también notaron que si bien su madre no perdió exactamente su capacidad de tomar órdenes o coordinarse durante una batalla. Insistiría en atacar directamente, dándole así a sus camaradas oportunidades para capitalizar al enemigo enfocándose en ella y se enojaría si se usara en cualquier otra capacidad que la alejara de la lucha. Lo que, junto con la forma en que los comandantes también lo habían señalado, que muy pocos de los que la enfrentaron tendieron a sobrevivir al encuentro, solo sirvieron para agravar las preocupaciones de que Sakura albergaba que se estaba perdiendo por su odio y pena.

Afortunadamente, Sakura sintió que pronto podría reiniciar el tratamiento de Naruto que había recetado originalmente a través de las comidas semanales que todos habían disfrutado juntos. Sin embargo, con algunas mejoras que con suerte le darían a su madre una lente más placentera para ver la vida.

A pesar de sus preocupaciones, Sakura sintió ganas de sonreír ante la idea, pero casi de inmediato sintió que el impulso se desvanecía cuando se acercaba a su oficina para ver que alguien la estaba esperando. Alguien, cuya imagen la hizo querer actuar de una manera similar a la que temía que su madre se presentara con un Sasuke que era incapaz de defenderse.

"Suzume", dijo, luchando por mantener el desprecio que sentía por su voz. Algo, le resultó más difícil de hacer, ya que la mujer parecía haber venido directamente de su salón de clases, lo que solo sirvió para recordarle que había traicionado la confianza de Moegi en ella como maestra, "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

"D ... ¿crees ... que podemos hablar en tu oficina?" dijo ella, a veces luchando por pronunciar las palabras. Al darse cuenta de que probablemente era el resultado de restricciones impuestas a ella a través de comandos emitidos utilizando la Voz, Sakura asintió antes de entrar, y Suzume la siguió rápidamente.

Luego activó una barrera de privacidad en la esquina de su escritorio que usó cuando informaba a los pacientes sobre su diagnóstico médico, o cuando Naruto la follaba tontamente en su escritorio, y luego comenzó a decir: "Debería ser seguro ..."

"Exijo que sea lo que sea ... ¡urk!"

Antes de que la mujer pudiera terminar su oración, Sakura la rodeó y la agarró por el cuello para silenciarla, y declaró peligrosamente: "¡No estás en condiciones de exigir nada! Créeme, está tomando casi todo lo que tengo para no hundir tu cara en este momento. Empujó a la mujer lejos de ella, y luego se movió para sentarse detrás de su escritorio antes de preguntar de manera profesional: "¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?"

Suzume se frotó la garganta maltratada y consideró murmurar algo despectivo sobre los de la clase de Sakura. Especialmente, ya que había hecho una cita para ver a Shizune unas semanas antes. Parcialmente para confirmar que la mujer era otra de las esclavas de Naruto, y de ser así, tenía esperanzas de verlo por lo que realmente era. Sin embargo, pudo confirmar el estado de Shizune como alguien atado a Naruto cuando descubrió que una vez que había sido admitida en su oficina, había podido hablar libremente sobre Uzumaki. Desafortunadamente, Suzume aprendió rápidamente que Shizune también parecía estar bastante feliz en su condición de amante de Naruto, ya que logró pronunciar tantas palabras, aunque no habían sido tan duras, con ella como lo había hecho antes con Sakura. siendo cortado. Lo que no se había hecho tan bruscamente como Sakura. Pero, había sido infinitamente más aterrador ya que Shizune al creer que la mujer no la había buscado por razones médicas, la había invitado rápidamente a irse, o se encontraría víctima de un veneno que sería el que le había dado. Naruto parece francamente agradable. La forma tranquila y fría en que Shizune se había dirigido a ella, que casi parecía agotar la habitación de calor, rápidamente la hizo seguir el consejo de la mujer, aunque confirmar sus sospechas sobre su estado había sido una preocupación secundaria.

Tomando un respiro tranquilizador que solo logró parcialmente su propósito, Suzume respondió en un tono titubeante entre cortesía e ira: "Le agradecería que elimine cualquier orden que me haya dado que me haga incapaz de llegar al clímax". "

Sakura parecía confundida, antes de preguntar: "¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Deja de hacerte la estúpida", dijo Suzume rápidamente perdiendo la calma, "no he tenido un jodido orgasmo desde esa noche".

"La noche que trataste de matar a mi amante", respondió Sakura con un tono frío y duro en su voz. Suzume no reaccionó, mostrándole que probablemente todavía no sentía ninguna culpa por ello. Al ver la falta de arrepentimiento, casi le dijo a la mujer que se fuera de su vista, pero considerando su condición de médico, sin mencionar que el hombre al que amaba estaba tratando de tender puentes entre las personas, dijo: "Las únicas restricciones impuestas a ustedes son los que les impiden divulgar nuestros secretos. Por lo tanto, no estoy seguro de por qué no podría lograr el lanzamiento. Un culpable consciente tal vez.

"No me mientas", espetó Suzume cada vez más frenético, "¿Sabes lo tortuoso que es sentirse cerca, pero caer plano cada vez".

"No", dijo Sakura mientras permitía que apareciera una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción, "Eso nunca ha sido un problema para mí mientras montaba su ... Grande. Gordo. Polla."

Sakura sintió un momento de satisfacción cuando Suzume se estremeció, probablemente recordando su propia experiencia haciendo lo mismo. Pero no duró mucho, especialmente cuando comenzó a notar que mientras Suzume estaba vestida, o más exactamente vestida con el atuendo que vestía mientras enseñaba, había elementos de desaliño en su apariencia que no podía recordar haber sido. presente cuando ella había tomado su clase. Con esa observación, Sakura comenzó a sentir algo de simpatía por ella, ya que era evidente que posiblemente estaba afectando su bienestar. Sin mencionar que ella se imaginaba que había sido difícil para la mujer acercarse a ella en primer lugar o más preocupante, la desesperación la llevó a ello. Con esa preocupación en mente, ella dijo: "Toma asiento". Una vez que Suzume hizo lo que le pidió, dijo: "Como dije antes, no le hemos impuesto ninguna restricción. Entonces, si no puedes llegar al clímax, supongo que puede ser una reacción negativa a ese jutsu que usaste ". Sakura sintió el deseo de agregar, "cuando torturaste sexualmente a mi novio", pero se contuvo.

Lo que resultó beneficioso ya que de lo contrario Suzume habría hablado sobre ella, y posiblemente se ganó un puño en la cara cuando inmediatamente se puso de pie y dijo: "Eso no es posible. Probé el jutsu varias veces antes de usarlo ".

Recordando que la mujer había buscado premeditadamente atrapar y matar a Naruto, no le estaba haciendo ningún favor a Sakura al aferrarse a ella, solo descubrió empatía. Pero se las arregló para no enviar a la mujer mayor a través de su pared, como dijo: "Quizás, pero no creo que hayas experimentado la misma resistencia que encontraste cuando trataste de usarlo en Naruto, ¿verdad?"

"N ... no", dijo Suzume retomando su asiento, "apenas duraron unos segundos antes de que lo soltara".

Incapaz de contener la jactancia que sentía en nombre de su amante, Sakura declaró: "Pero con Naruto, él te empujó hasta el punto en que tú eras el que rogaba piedad, lo que él concedió antes de que aún terminaras corriendo por toda su polla. . " Suzume pareció temblar de nuevo, y también notó que apareció un pequeño destello de culpa que atribuyó a la mujer que tenía que admitir que incluso cuando estaba casi conducido con la necesidad de liberarse, había respondido a sus ruegos para que se detuviera. Tomando nota de la reacción de la mujer, también comenzó a formular algunos escenarios que compartió. "Siendo ese el caso, veo dos posibles razones para sus problemas actuales. El primero es que el jutsu solo estaba destinado a usarse para explosiones cortas, y su necesidad de sostenerlo contra Naruto resultó en algún tipo de daño nervioso o posiblemente incluso relacionado con las células.

Suzume parecía casi horrorizada y sonaba temblorosa cuando preguntó: "¿Q ... qué sería el otro?"

Sakura reunió sus pensamientos por unos momentos, ya que la teoría se basó menos en el conocimiento médico, aunque trató de expresarlo en términos tales como explicó: "Bueno, como puedes imaginar teniendo en cuenta el reciente ataque, muchos de nuestros shinobi tienen sufrió daños auditivos. Esto se debe al daño sufrido en los pequeños pelos dentro del canal auditivo, que pueden verse perjudicados por ruidos fuertes repentinos o recurrentes, como explosiones. Lo cual, si consideramos que el clímax que experimentó es similar a una explosión, podría significar que actualmente está insensibilizado. El buen caso para usted sería que, a diferencia de cuando los pelos están dañados, no hay razón para creer que eventualmente no se recuperará si es solo un caso de sobreexposición ".

Suzume parecía algo esperanzado, pero la preocupación comenzó a aparecer nuevamente en su rostro y tono cuando preguntó: "¿Cuándo tendré alguna idea?"

Sakura se encogió de hombros, "No lo sé".

"¿Habría una manera de probar?"

Sakura pensó por un momento, antes de decir: "Quítate los pantalones".

"Perdón", dijo Suzume, no muy segura de haber escuchado a la mujer correctamente.

"Dije que te quites los pantalones", repitió Sakura mientras se recostaba en su silla y cruzaba las piernas. "Quiero que comiences a masturbarte y trates de darte un orgasmo".

"¿No crees que tengo?"

"Humorame", respondió Sakura de una manera desapasionada.

Suzume frunció el ceño, especialmente considerando la frecuencia con la que lo había intentado, tanto con una pareja como sola. Pero, decidiendo que no podía doler, especialmente porque parecía que Sakura estaba dispuesta a ayudarla, comenzó a quitarse las sandalias y luego desabrochó el broche de los holgados pantalones rojos que llevaba y que dejó caer al suelo.

Sakura tuvo que admitir que Suzume parecía estar comprometida con la estética desaliñada de su maestra, ya que en lugar de revelar algo de lencería sexy debajo, en lugar de eso, llevaba bragas poco halagadoras y demasiado grandes. Sin embargo, una vez que tocaron el suelo, Sakura de repente mostró una imagen que había visto en un comercial en el que varias personas se pararon en la pantalla con una barra negra que se separaba a lo largo de la cintura y debido a que la ropa no combinaba, por no mencionar algunos tops eran más grandes o más pequeños que los fondos, era evidente que las piernas pertenecían a otra persona. Lo cual, casi parecía ser el caso, ya que las piernas y las caderas bien formadas que parecían pertenecer a una modelo, desaparecieron en la blusa holgada de kimono rosa que Suzume todavía llevaba puesta.

Suzume se recostó en la silla y, a pesar de sí misma, Sakura encontró la vista excitante mientras levantaba las piernas, antes de extenderse y descansarlas en los brazos de la silla para que sus pies cubiertos de calcetines colgaran a los lados. Luego pasó la mano por la parte delantera de su cuerpo y atravesó el mechón triangular de cabello perfectamente recortado justo encima de su coño.

Sakura se encontró luchando contra la necesidad de frotarse las piernas cuando Suzume comenzó a frotar su dedo a lo largo de su raja. La mujer dejó escapar un suspiro suave, lo que indicaba que había sentido algo, pero cuando su dedo comenzó a moverse más rápido y con más urgencia, se hizo evidente que no parecía haber mucho placer generado. Aun así, Sakura notó que la de Suzume parecía estar cada vez más excitada a medida que su respiración se volvía más superficial, y comenzó a humedecerse. Algo que ella imaginó debe haber sido cada vez más frustrante para Suzume, ya que comenzó a frotar su coño en círculos, mientras que su otra mano comenzó a acariciar su teta a través del kimono y la camisa de malla que llevaba.

La propia excitación de Sakura comenzó a desvanecerse cuando comenzó a tratar de resolver el problema cuando preguntó: "Puedo ver que tu cuerpo está reaccionando normalmente, así que sientes algún placer".

"S ... sí", dijo Suzume cuando comenzó a pellizcarse el pezón, "Todavía se siente bien. B ... Pero ... "

" No parece haber ninguna acumulación ", intervino Sakura haciendo que Suzume asintiera con la cabeza. Como resultado de la respuesta que recibió, la kunoichi de cabello rosado sospechó que tal vez su declaración inicial de que Suzume sufría de una conciencia culpable tal vez no era solo la púa que había querido que fuera. Aún así, sospechaba que podría ser un factor menor, si lo hubiera. Entonces preguntó: "¿Se siente tan bien como lo haría normalmente?"

Suzume se mordió el labio mientras empujaba dos de sus dedos dentro de ella, antes de responder: "Yo ... no estoy segura ... Todavía se siente bien ... mientras que normalmente ya estaría luchando por no correrme".

La respuesta le causó cierta preocupación a Sakura, ya que señalaba que Suzume podría haber sido bendecido previamente con ser bastante sensible y, por lo tanto, no había requerido mucho estímulo antes. La razón de su preocupación se debió a que la llevó de regreso a la posibilidad de que se haya producido algún tipo de daño. Por supuesto, su teoría de sobreexposición seguía siendo igual de válida, por lo que buscó más aclaraciones y dijo: "Suzume, quiero que experimentes un clímax poderoso y agradable".

Los ojos de Suzume se abrieron de par en par, aunque parecía más pánico que placer mientras su cuerpo cumplía la orden que le habían dado. Sakura observó mientras la maestra tiraba sus piernas hacia su núcleo mientras se tensaba por varios segundos, antes de relajarse mientras se recostaba en la silla. Todavía luciendo gastado, Suzume preguntó: "¿Q ... qué demonios fue eso?"

"Usé la Voz para ordenarte que llegaras al clímax y tu cuerpo hizo lo que se le dijo", dijo Sakura.

"Eso no fue cumming ... fue ... fue ..."

"Artificial", Sakura sugirió ver a la mujer luchando por una palabra para describir lo que acababa de experimentar. "Creo que ese sería el caso", dijo después de un momento, "The Binding probablemente no podría simular todas las pequeñas cosas que contribuirían a un clímax realmente agradable. Similar a por qué recibir uno de una persona sería mucho mejor que un juguete. ¿Se sintió bien en absoluto?

Suzume frunció el ceño, por un momento mientras trataba de ponerlo en palabras, antes de decir: "Hubo un poco de alivio al final. Pero, se sentía ... distante ... como si mi cuerpo estuviera pasando por movimientos mecánicos ".

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, "Eso tiene sentido ya que la Vinculación afecta principalmente al cuerpo de uno. Entonces, si bien podríamos ordenarle que olvide algo. No pudimos hacerte sentir nada.

"Eso no tiene sentido", dijo Suzume de repente.

"Por supuesto que sí", dijo Sakura, "si te digo que olvides algo, entonces todo lo que estoy haciendo es decirle a tu cuerpo que bloquee el acceso a un recuerdo en particular. Eso no es lo mismo que decirle cómo sentirse acerca de algo, que puede cambiar en función de casi demasiados factores como para llegar a un método preciso. Demonios, una persona puede hacer que le ocurra exactamente el mismo evento, como ser golpeada, y cómo reaccionaría cambiaría en función de factores como quién estaba golpeando, si fue la primera vez, o incluso si se despertaran El lado equivocado de la cama. Con The Binding, tal vez podría decirte que no golpees a dicha persona o que reacciones con calma, pero no pude controlarte sintiendo que querías. Por lo tanto, si bien puedo decirte que tengas un clímax poderoso. No podría ordenarte que tengas uno agradable, probablemente en este caso porque no hubo una verdadera acumulación de placer. Pero es cierto que los aspectos mentales del Encuadernación no son un área en la que hayamos dedicado mucho tiempo o esfuerzos para investigar ".

"Entonces, ¿por qué no simplemente ordenarme que me olvide de la verdad de todos ustedes?"

Sakura se encogió de hombros antes de responder: "Bueno, para empezar, es algo que solo hemos hecho una vez realmente, y solo por un corto período de tiempo". Se dio cuenta de que el interés de Suzume parecía despertar por un momento e imaginó que la mujer sospechaba que quienquiera que fuera sería un aliado potencial. "Así que, sinceramente, no podíamos estar seguros de lo que sucedería si aparecieran inconsistencias a largo plazo". Como en su caso, es probable que empiece a preguntarse qué pasó con su reserva secreta de libros ". Notó que Suzume fruncía el ceño ante el recordatorio de que habían tomado los registros de mujeres pasadas, que habían cazado a las que usaron el enlace, pero lo ignoró mientras continuaba: "Con el tiempo, esas inconsistencias podrían conducir a problemas, sin mencionar que tendríamos volver a cuando comenzaste a sospechar de Naruto. Además,

Suzume frunció el ceño, pero se encontró curiosa y le preguntó: "Aún así, ¿pensarías que estaría interesado en saber cuán completamente podría controlar la mente de alguien?"

"¿Por qué perder el tiempo desarrollando o aprendiendo aspectos del jutsu en los que no tiene interés?" Sakura preguntó genuinamente confundida. "La verdad es que hay muchas cosas que no sabemos sobre este jutsu. Sin mencionar que hay mucho sobre la forma en que nos afecta a él y a él que no podemos probar que sean exclusivamente el resultado del jutsu o quizás exclusivos del usuario. Quiero decir, por ejemplo, Ino me dijo que cuando estaba unida a Naruto por primera vez, creía que servía para amortiguar cualquier sentimiento negativo que pudiera haber sentido hacia él. Pero los eventos posteriores demostraron que probablemente no era el caso, ya que una vez la hizo enojar lo suficiente como para abofetearlo. Lo cual, aunque quizás no sea concluyente, tiende a dejarme creyendo que Ino estaba genuinamente complacida de encontrarse a sí misma como objetivo de sus afectos, incluso si fuera para poder probar este jutsu,

Suzume se encontró sorprendida en varios frentes, sobre todo porque Naruto había tratado de eliminar a un rival para Sakura, al considerar sus propios y bien profesos diseños para cortejarla. Tal vez menos lo fue el odio casi desnudo con el que la kunoichi había hablado del hombre que una vez había profesado cuidar, no es que hubiera estado sola a ese respecto durante su tiempo en la academia, especialmente en comparación con lo brillante que había sido. dijo el nombre de Naruto. Como tal, no fue tan rápida para descartar la idea de que el jutsu no estaba tal vez doblando los sentimientos de las mujeres hacia él en un nivel subconsciente. Aunque, se vio obligada a admitir que esto no parecía ser el caso, especialmente porque sus propios sentimientos sobre Naruto y sus amantes solo habían empeorado debido a su creencia de que habían estado detrás de su incapacidad para experimentar alivio sexual.

Lo que la llevó a darse cuenta de que todavía estaba desnuda de cintura para abajo, por lo que comenzó a vestirse y le preguntó: "¿Qué quieres decir con que sea un efecto provocado por el jutsu o el usuario?"

Sakura estaba bastante complacida por la curiosidad de Suzume, ya que razonó que era un paso en la dirección correcta, así que explicó: "Toma mi situación, por ejemplo. Un jutsu que fue diseñado para controlar a las mujeres, en sus etapas posteriores rescinde ese control. Ahora, uno puede argumentar que tal vez, acabo de llegar a un punto en el que tales controles ya no son necesarios para mantenerme bajo su control. Básicamente me he convertido de verdad.

Después de terminar de subirse los pantalones, Suzume se cruzó de brazos y, con una buena cantidad de gruñido, dijo: "Ciertamente diría que es el caso".

Los puños de Sakura se apretaron con fuerza cuando su deseo de alcanzar a la mujer desapareció para ser reemplazado por uno que la haría arreglar un agujero enorme en la pared de su oficina. Suzume pareció reconocer el peligro en el que su boca la estaba poniendo y rápidamente dijo: "Perdona mi interrupción. Estabas diciendo."

Sakura respiró tranquilamente antes de continuar: "Pero, en verdad, ¿eliminar su capacidad de controlarnos sería realmente tan beneficioso, incluso para los verdaderamente convertidos? Por ejemplo, digamos que decido asesinar brutalmente a una perra que intentó envenenarlo, incluso si es su deseo que la dejemos en paz ". Haciendo una pausa, para disfrutar del trago casi audible que escuchó de Suzume, ella dio una sonrisa enfermiza y dulce antes de continuar: "Ahora, incluso como uno de sus verdaderos conversos, tal vez decida que él es demasiado indulgente en este caso. Que le conviene eliminar esta amenaza. No hay nada que me impida actuar en contra de su voluntad declarada, aunque sé que lo estaría desobedeciendo. Sin embargo, debido a que mis sentimientos por él son los mismos, no creo que pueda restringir mis acciones ".

Aunque, Suzume podría argumentar que los sentimientos de Sakura por Naruto actuarían como el freno para que ella actuara en contra de sus deseos en el escenario que acababa de exponer. Sospechaba que entendía cuál sería el punto final tan concluido: "Lo que estás diciendo es que no hay razón para que el jutsu elimine esas restricciones incluso en esa etapa de conversión". Recibiendo un asentimiento, pero al ver una falla en la lógica de la mujer de cabello rosado, Suzume declaró con un sentimiento de júbilo como la idea de que tal vez las mujeres, aunque se corrompían de manera más sutil de lo que originalmente había pensado, no habían sido corrompidas en la servidumbre, " Quizás la razón por la que ya no puede controlarte, está vinculada a cómo puedes controlar a otras mujeres no tan lejos. Como has llegado a un punto donde tu devoción a él es indudable. Así,

Suzume esperaba que Sakura rechazara rápidamente el punto por principio y protegiera su visión del mundo de que ella era igual. Desde entonces, podría argumentar que la mujer todavía era solo una marioneta para los deseos de Naruto. Sin embargo, en cambio, ella fue la obligada a considerar su propia idea sobre el asunto cuando, después de un momento de reflexión, Sakura declaró: "Eso es bastante plausible. Me aseguraré de pasarlo.

Suzume ocultó el ceño fruncido que amenazaba con aparecer ante lo que parecía ser una victoria de corta duración al confirmar su opinión de que el control de Naruto sobre las mujeres, abiertas o no, todavía las convertía en títeres serviles. Sintiendo su deseo de continuar la conversación casi desapareciendo como resultado, ella preguntó: "De todos modos, volviendo a lo que realmente me trajo aquí".

"Sí", dijo Sakura mientras trataba de no disfrutar de la repentina caída de humor de Suzume mientras adivinaba con qué estaba relacionado. "A decir verdad, no puedo descartar que no se haya hecho ningún daño real. Por ahora, me abstendría de cualquier actividad sexual, y después de unas semanas quizás vería si las cosas han vuelto a la normalidad ".

"¿No hay de todos modos para que lo compruebes?"

"No sin usar un laboratorio, y sinceramente no quiero usar canales oficiales ..."

"Por favor", dijo Suzume sonando desesperado, "Ya han pasado meses. Necesito saber si voy a ser así por el resto de mi vida ".

Sakura miró a la mujer por un momento, y mientras una parte de ella definitivamente sentía que merecía lo que estaba pasando actualmente. También podía entender algo de la desesperación que mostraba la mujer, ya que solo podía imaginar lo tortuoso que sería no poder experimentar la alegría de liberarse con su amante. Como tal, después de unos momentos de silencio, suspiró antes de decir: "Bien, pero todavía tendrás que esperar un poco".

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque no voy a pasar por los canales oficiales, por lo que necesito usar un laboratorio que no tenga a nadie en el hospital haciendo preguntas", dijo Sakura nerviosamente.

"¿Pero cuál sería la demora?" Suzume preguntó insegura por qué la joven parecía tan nerviosa de repente.

"Bueno, voy a tener que escaparte de unas cuantas mujeres que quieren usarte como cojín de kunai, y no todas ellas son mujeres a las que la voz necesariamente detendría". Suzume, recordando la mirada oscura que Shizune le había dado, ya que había prometido no ser tan amable, descubrió que tenía su respuesta para la preocupación de Sakura. Aunque esa preocupación se derritió un momento después para ser reemplazada por una sonrisa divertida cuando la kunoichi de cabello rosado dijo: "Por lo tanto, tendrás que esperar hasta que pueda estar seguro de que la mayoría de ellos estarán correctamente ... distraídos". Afortunadamente para ti, nos estamos acercando rápidamente a un punto en el que la distracción en cuestión está saliendo de la lista de reserva lesionada ".

Rock Lee se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal dentro de Suna ya que el shinobi de guardia en la entrada principal parecía bastante tenso mientras inspeccionaban o interrogaban a los diversos viajeros que intentaban ingresar. Se concentró en Kakashi mientras el jounin le explicaba a un Sand-nin su propósito para visitar. Lee contuvo un ceño fruncido que amenazaba con aparecer, ya que su razón para dirigirse a Suna era cualquier cosa menos clara para él. Particularmente, como después de descubrir por primera vez el rastro de Yuugao, se habían marchado hacia el oeste desde Konoha y tanto Tsume como su hija parecían bastante seguros de que estaban pisándole los talones. Sin embargo, poco después de cruzar un río veloz y en movimiento, Tsume hizo un alto para indicar que el camino se había enfriado y envió a Hana junto con sus nin-dogs por su cuenta por un tiempo. Cuando regresaron, Hana informó que no había encontrado nada, aunque sus nin-dogs parecían quejarse más insistentemente. Le había dejado la sensación de que los tres ningers estaban dando su propio informe, lo que le había parecido extraño ya que pensó que Hana solo habría informado lo que habían descubierto ella misma. Aunque, lo había atribuido a los Inuzuka al ver a sus compañeros caninos como algo más que bestias de carga y, por lo tanto, eran más que capaces de informar lo que habían encontrado.

Aún así, a pesar de que Tsume no mencionó si habían informado algo diferente a su hija, todavía se había sentido lo suficientemente segura como para afirmar que era probable que hubieran seguido un rastro falso. Una revelación, que aunque Lee podía decir que confundió a su mentor Gai, no pareció ser un desarrollo tan sorprendente para el jounin que su maestro consideraba un rival. Como después de un momento, Kakashi declaró que girarían hacia el sur y se dirigirían hacia Suna. Sin embargo, cuando Gai le preguntó por qué, el jounin tuerto simplemente se encogió de hombros al afirmar que tenía una corazonada. Lo cual, al darse cuenta de la tensión que los Suna-nin estaban emitiendo, Lee creyó que podría haber sido precisa.

Kakashi terminó de hablar con el shinobi que había supervisado la inspección de su grupo y les indicó que lo siguieran. Después de pasar por la puerta, Gai se movió junto a su amigo y rival para preguntar: "¿Mencionó qué los tiene al límite, Kakashi?"

"Sí", respondió el jounin mientras sacaba un libro que en la contraportada tenía a una mujer que parecía una versión femenina de Naruto sin las marcas de bigotes. "Aparentemente, hace unos días, alguien activó varias etiquetas de humo dentro de la mansión Kazekage que a primera vista les hizo pensar que había comenzado un incendio. Sospechan que fue una artimaña evacuar el edificio para que una aldea enemiga pudiera robar algún archivo o artefacto ".

"Hmm", dijo Gai, "Eso definitivamente explica por qué la revisión que recibimos fue tan breve, considerando lo nerviosos que estaban".

Lee no estaba seguro de lo que su maestro quería decir con eso, ya que sentía que había terminado. Sin embargo, en lugar de preguntar, trató de resolverlo él mismo. Después de un momento, llegó a la conclusión de que Suna probablemente los había dejado entrar a la aldea, a pesar de la mayor seguridad que tal incidente provocaría, con la esperanza de que los ladrones estuvieran trabajando con otro grupo que pasaría de contrabando lo que fuera sacado de la aldea. . Mirando hacia la puerta, recibió una confirmación de que su teoría era plausible cuando notó que los guardias parecían mucho más críticos con la gente que abandonaba el pueblo.

"Kakashi-sensei, ¿crees que es posible que este evento esté relacionado con ..."

"Prefiero no especular en este momento", dijo Kakashi mientras cortaba a Lee mientras pasaba una página en su libro. "El hombre con el que hablé no lo dijo directamente, pero parecía que las etiquetas que liberaron el humo habían estado en su lugar durante años. Hay demasiadas incógnitas aquí para formar una teoría precisa. No soy un oráculo después de todo. Lee pensó que notó una pequeña sonrisa en los rostros de Tsume y Hana ante la palabra oráculo, pero no entendió lo que encontrarían sobre su respuesta.

"Entonces tal vez es hora de que nos cuentes por qué sentiste que Yuugao se dirigiría a Suna", dijo Gai sonando más serio de lo que Lee recordaba haber sonado a su maestro cuando se dirigió al jounin.

Kakashi levantó la vista de su libro por un momento, probablemente tomando nota del tono de su compañero Jounin. Pero rápidamente volvió a prestarle atención antes, diciendo: "No recuerdo haber dicho que sintiera que Yuugao venía aquí. Simplemente dije que tenía el presentimiento de que debíamos dirigirnos a Suna.

Gai frunció el ceño cuando dijo: "Lo cual, como dijiste después de que perdimos su rastro, llevaría a uno a sospechar ..."

"Es por eso que no debes especular ni hacer suposiciones", intervino Kakashi haciendo que el ceño de Gai se profundizara a pesar del tono juguetón. el jounin tuerto usado. "La verdad es que una vez que perdimos el rastro de Yuugao, sería casi completamente inútil tratar de retomarlo. Por lo tanto, nuestra mejor esperanza para determinar lo que le sucedió a ella es intentar adelantarnos al juego que está jugando Kabuto ".

Incluso Tsume, a quien no parecía molestarle la idea de que Kakashi los había llevado a un viaje tan largo en lo que parecía ser un capricho, parecía confundida mientras preguntaba: "¿Qué quieres decir? Si supiéramos lo que estaba haciendo, probablemente tendríamos alguna idea de hacia dónde se dirige Yuugao.

Kakashi solo se echó a reír en respuesta, ya que parecía llevarlos a algún lugar con un claro destino en mente. Después de pasar otra página en su libro, finalmente declaró: "¿Estás seguro? Si me preguntas, Yuugao solo sería un movimiento que hizo Kabuto, no el final del juego en sí mismo.

Lee notó que Tsume no encontró mucha claridad en la respuesta de Kakashi al principio. Sin embargo, un momento después el viento cambió, y ella se animó notablemente cuando un poco de color entró en sus mejillas mientras sus ojos buscaban el aroma que había recogido. Cuando se centraron en el objetivo, una mirada de deseo apareció en su rostro, que también notó que estaba grabado en la de su hija.

Lee siguió su mirada y permitió que un ceño fruncido apareciera en su rostro cuando notó a Naruto sin camisa aparentemente dando vueltas casi borracho en un campo de entrenamiento cerca de un gran edificio residencial redondo. El rubio estaba cubierto de sudor mientras tropezaba con un par de mujeres que le parecían algo familiares a Lee, pero no podía entender por qué. Basado en la pequeña multitud que rodeaba el campo, y en cómo las dos mujeres que comenzó a cargar, después de sus primeros pasos tambaleantes, sin esfuerzo lo esquivaron, hizo que Lee saltara a la conclusión de que Naruto, incapaz de enfrentar su desastrosa pérdida contra Sasuke, había recurrido a bebía y ahora acosaba a algunas mujeres locales. No dispuesto a permitir que Leaf se avergonzara de esa manera, se fue hacia él mientras gritaba: "Naruto, tal comportamiento en público no se está convirtiendo en un shinobi de Konoha".

Naruto tropezó varios pasos ya que tuvo problemas para detener su impulso en su intento fallido de atrapar a Nel o Cyan, además de ser sorprendido al escuchar la voz familiar. Al enderezarse, sus ojos se agrandaron cuando notó que Lee cargaba hacia él e intentó advertirle: "Lee, espera, haz ..."

Desafortunadamente, la velocidad con la que el chunin se vistió de verde cerró la distancia y lo hizo golpear el campo de entrenamiento antes. Podía advertirle. Al cruzar una línea blanca que rodeaba el suelo recubierto de goma, Lee casi de inmediato se plantó mientras lo empujaban hacia la tierra con una gravedad seis veces mayor. "Mierda", maldijo Naruto, mientras Cyan se movía rápidamente al panel de control cerca del campo y canalizaba el chakra hacia el sello que había aumentado la gravedad.

"Lee", gritó Gai mientras cerraba la distancia en un instante y comenzó a acunar a su preciado estudiante cuya cabeza se movía mareado como si estuviera siguiendo pequeños pájaros de dibujos animados.

Naruto notó a Kakashi, junto con Hana y Tsume comenzaron a tener una sensación de malestar estomacal, pero lo ignoraron a favor de preguntar: "¿Va a estar bien?"

Gai parecía demasiado angustiado para responder, por lo que Kakashi después de una breve vez dijo: "Debería estar bien. ¿Pero qué lo golpeó?

"Gravedad", respondió Naruto, "dado que no he podido usar chakra, pensé que entrenar con mayor gravedad sería aún más beneficioso que simplemente agregar pesas a mi pecho o piernas".

"No puedo criticar esa lógica", dijo su maestro con una sonrisa, "Supongo que la razón por la que tus amigos se estaban moviendo tan bien era porque usaban chakra para ayudar a anularlo, como por qué podemos saltar más alto que los civiles normales. "

Naruto asintió, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar qué los trajo a Suna, Nel dijo: "Gracias por el buen momento, Naruto. Sin embargo, Cyan y yo necesitamos ir a la oficina para que podamos encontrarnos con la caravana de suministros que se dirige a Ame.

"Gracias por ayudarme con mi entrenamiento", dijo Naruto volviéndose para mirar a los dos.

"Fue un placer", dijo Cyan mientras trataba de parecer desapasionado, y no decepcionado por la llegada del otro Leaf-nin. Aunque un pequeño indicio de anhelo entró en su tono mientras agregaba: "Aunque, espero que podamos organizar un entrenamiento más intenso cuando vuelvas a Konoha".

Gai, ayudando a Lee a ponerse de pie, dijo: "Si buscas intenso, ustedes son más que bienvenidas a unirse a mí y Lee ..."

"¿Me dirigía a ustedes, insecto? ¿Cómo te atreves a meterte en ...? "Dijo Cyan enojado cuando su chakra comenzó a estallar.

Nel rápidamente movió la oreja, mientras decía: "No me hagas hablar contigo de Tier. Solo intentaba ser amable.

Cyan se calmó y palideció un poco, antes de simplemente girar sobre sus talones y comenzar a alejarse, "No tenía por qué hablarme como si fuéramos iguales". A pesar de su comportamiento helado, se descongeló notablemente cuando dijo: "Cuídate, Naruto".

Mientras Naruto saludaba con la mano a su forma en retirada, Nel le dijo a Gai: "Lo siento. Todavía está un poco áspera por los bordes, pero ha mejorado mucho ". Dirigiendo su atención a la rubia Uzumaki, dijo: "Bueno, yo también debería irme. Pero asegúrate de buscarme cuando vuelvas a Konoha. Estoy ansioso por mostrar los resultados de mi entrenamiento cuando estés en tu mejor momento ".

Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa de satisfacción antes de que ella se diera la vuelta y, mientras se alejaba, él respondió: "También estoy deseando que llegue". Luego se volvió hacia Kakashi y los demás, y notó que Lee parecía haberse recuperado más del golpe que recibió, así que le preguntó: "¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien", respondió Lee enérgicamente con una buena cantidad de vergüenza en su tono. Sin embargo, lo que Naruto encontró más preocupante fue la sensación de envidia que sintió que recibió del chunin vestido de verde. Particularmente como Gai dijo en broma, "Mi Naruto, te has convertido en un hombre de mujeres. No estoy seguro de que Sakura lo apruebe.

Naruto tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de inflar su pecho y actuar avergonzado mientras respondía: "Ah, vamos Gai-sensei. Fue solo un pequeño entrenamiento. Sakura no se pondría celosa por eso.

"No lo sé", dijo Gai mientras seguía mirando a Nel irse y se había dado cuenta de que ella miraba hacia el rubio varias veces, "No creo que esas mujeres realmente estén esperando que vengas a visitarlas solo para más entrenamiento ".

Conteniendo un ceño fruncido, Naruto estaba a punto de alegar ignorancia nuevamente cuando Kakashi intervino, "¡De todos modos! No hemos venido hasta aquí para ver a Naruto solo para interrogarlo sobre su vida amorosa ".

Naruto sintió un profundo sentimiento de preocupación cuando su compañero Leaf-nin se puso serio, particularmente cuando Tsume y Hana parecían los más problemáticos y, por lo tanto, preguntaron con no poca cantidad de temor: "¿Qué pasó?"

Tsunade se sentó en la Sala de Guerra del Den junto con varios otros miembros de la Familia, así como algunos que no estaban vinculados a los Uzumaki. Actualmente estaba sentada sola y observaba a las mujeres reunidas hablar entre ellas. Ella frunció el ceño porque notablemente ausentes estaban las mujeres de Suna, particularmente Temari, aunque la razón de su ausencia fue una decisión tomada por ella y se debió a una preocupación relacionada con Yuugao que Yoshino le había traído en privado y estaba vinculada a la proximidad actual de Naruto. en lugar de un comentario sobre las dificultades actuales entre su amante y Gaara. Sospechaba que se quedaría con la lengua azotada por su compañera rubia kunoichi cuando se enterara de la reunión, pero esperaba poder entender, particularmente si se desarrollaba el peor de los casos.

La atención de Tsunade se dirigió hacia un lugar desocupado de la habitación, y por un momento no estuvo segura de por qué. Pero luego comenzó a notar una extraña distorsión bastante similar al efecto emitido al mirar por la calle en un día abrasador. Un instante después, Mabui parpadeó mientras usaba su jutsu, que Kiyomi y su abuela habían mejorado para que las personas también pudieran ser teletransportadas. Con la última de las mujeres que había previsto unirse a ellas, dijo: "Señoras, comencemos esta reunión".

"¿Dónde diablos está Temari?" Tayuya preguntó mientras tomaba asiento en la gran mesa redonda al lado de Koyuki. "No es como que ella se pierda reuniones como esta. Especialmente, aquellos tan urgentes como este parecen estar considerando cuán poca cabeza le diste. ¿Ella estaba demasiado ocupada aprovechando que Naruto estaba parado para variar y no podía salir de su polla?

Hubo algunas risas y resoplidos de diversión, aunque ella notó que algunas de las mujeres se movían un poco en sus asientos como si cierta parte de su anatomía se hubiera hormigueado ante la mención de cómo Temari y Naruto podrían pasar su tiempo juntos, y les recordó cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que tuvieron esa oportunidad. Aunque, se imaginó que ese era el caso incluso para aquellas mujeres que no había visto reaccionar, ya que también había necesitado reprimir el impulso.

Sin embargo, no había sido una mujer atada a Naruto quien tuvo la reacción más severa a la declaración de Tayuya. Como ese honor había pertenecido a Toki, cuyo rostro se había puesto rojo y miraba hacia su regazo mientras también se movía en su silla. Tsunade sonrió internamente ante la reacción de la mujer, ya que era evidente que a pesar de los rumores que sugerían que había estado relacionada sentimentalmente con varios nobles desde su reunión y rechazo de Naruto en el Hotel Whirling Tides durante su reapertura, definitivamente tenía interés en lo que Uzumaki tuvo que ofrecer.

Aún así, a pesar de estar divertida con la declaración de Tayuya, Tsunade no dejó que se notara, ya que declaró: "En realidad, no extendí una invitación". Podía ver varios rostros sorprendidos y esperar un aluvión de preguntas sobre por qué agregó tan rápidamente: "Por favor, espere las preguntas. Explicaré mi razonamiento en un momento. Tomando unos segundos para ordenar sus pensamientos, ella dijo: "Hay varias razones para esta reunión, y la más apremiante es que si aún no lo has escuchado de otras fuentes, Kabuto ha vuelto a aparecer cuando recientemente hizo un intento robando más tumbas. Al menos eso es lo que estamos informando oficialmente. Sin embargo, en realidad, sospechamos que su objetivo real de interés era Yuugao.

"¿Por qué?" Hanare preguntó con una nota de preocupación: "¿Es a quién persigue Kakashi actualmente?"

"Sí", respondió Tsunade sintiéndose en conflicto acerca de incluir a la mujer en la discusión, ya que sospechaba que reaccionaría de manera más negativa una vez que sus razones para excluir a Temari y la otra Suna kunoichi estuvieran a la vista. "Mientras estábamos luchando contra los dos shinobi que Kabuto resucitó para distraernos. Había buscado a Yuugao, donde aparentemente deshabilitó a su equipo y tuvo un breve altercado con ella. Sin embargo, lo que se dijo durante esto ha provocado que Yuugao se salga de la red por así decirlo ".

"¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué?" preguntó la mujer al frente de la red de inteligencia de la Alianza.

"Nada te confirmó", dijo Tsunade con cautela, "pero creemos que es posible que ella esté atacando a la persona que asesinó a su prometido Hayate".

Koyuki habló mientras preguntaba: "¿De dónde vino esa teoría? Eso parece ser un gran salto de lógica, ya que no parece que haya dado a conocer sus intenciones ".

"Vino de mí", respondió Yoshino desde su asiento al lado de Tsunade. "Puede parecer un salto de lógica, pero en verdad creo que es el escenario más probable". Yoshino se sentó hacia adelante cuando comenzó a exponer su caso: "Primero, podemos eliminar que Kabuto representa un peligro para Naruto esta vez, al menos no directamente".

"¿Cómo diablos te imaginas eso?" Tayuya dijo sonando incrédulo: "El hijo de puta viscoso quiere poner sus patas sobre Naruto más que nada. Probablemente para que pueda traer de vuelta a Orochimaru y volver a ser su besador de culo número uno.

"Es posible que este sea un paso para lograrlo", admitió Yoshino, "pero no necesariamente un intento abierto".

"Entonces, estás diciendo que es una misión de investigación de algún tipo", sugirió Kiyomi desde donde estaba sentada entre su hermana Tier y Mito. Ella sonrió mientras disfrutaba el momento de sorpresa que mostró Yoshino, probablemente creyendo que necesitaría exponer más de un caso antes de que alguien llegara a tal conclusión.

Superando su sorpresa, Yoshino dijo: "Sí, eso creo. ¿Te importaría explicar qué te llevó a esa conclusión? Puede ayudar a solidificar o desacreditar mi propio razonamiento ".

"No, en absoluto", respondió Kiyomi antes de sentarse en su silla casi regiamente. "Creo que es prudente comenzar afirmando que es posible que en algún nivel Kabuto sepa que Naruto está atado a uno o más de nosotros. Más concretamente, sus lazos con la Great Tree Shipping Company. Particularmente porque sabe la verdad detrás del regreso de Mito y Fuka al mundo de los vivos ".

"Está bien, claro", dijo Tayuya sin ver exactamente cómo se conectaba con Yuugao, "Tal vez se da cuenta de que la mujer que finge ser Mito es el verdadero negocio ya que Fuka también encontró un hogar en la empresa. Pero, ¿por qué apuntar a Yuugao? ¿Dónde está el enlace?

"Es decir, que somos dueños del edificio en el que ella vive", respondió Kiyomi haciendo que la pelirroja murmurara una maldición. "Lo cual es cierto, aunque poseemos varios de estos en Konoha, uno en particular sin duda llamará su atención".

"Porque Naruto también vive allí", declaró Tayuya. "Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que la prueba es para ver cómo reacciona Naruto?" Luego se volvió hacia Tsunade y le preguntó con un toque de acusación: "¿Es por eso que mantienes a Temari en la oscuridad, para que no tenga que mentirle?"

"En parte", admitió Tsunade, "pero sobre todo porque el último informe de Kakashi desde el campo declaró que estaba haciendo una corazonada y que actualmente se dirigía a Suna".

Mabui, aunque al principio le había preocupado que su vínculo con Naruto pudiera haberse descubierto de manera similar debido a su trabajo con la compañía, se relajó al escuchar la creencia de que la idea de Kabuto podría haber estado vinculada al hecho de que compartían un hogar. Entonces, en lugar de presionar sobre eso, preguntó: "Cuando dices jugar una corazonada, quieres decir que perdió su rastro. Ella está activamente desalentando la búsqueda ".

"Sí", respondió Tsunade, "Aparentemente, ella usó un viejo truco en el que tenía a un clon de sombra usando su ropa, mientras usaba el quita olores que el Inuzuka creó para enmascarar el suyo. En algún momento ella disipó el clon sobre un río que se llevó la ropa. Tsume sospechó eso y envió a Hana a investigar quién encontró sus pantalones atrapados en algunas rocas a unas pocas millas de profundidad. Como el equipo tiene algunos de los que no saben la verdad, ella informó que no encontró nada. Aunque Tsume les informó que estaban siguiendo un rastro falso, ella no les informó quién lo creó ".

Toki intervino cuando preguntó: "Perdón por mi ignorancia. Pero, todavía no estoy claro por qué Kabuto apuntaría a esta mujer. De acuerdo, parece que tiene suficiente evidencia superficial como para sospechar un vínculo entre ella, Naruto y las personas vinculadas a la Gran Compañía de Transporte de Árboles. Pero, seguramente no lo suficiente como para sospechar que Naruto o Yuugao bailarían a su ritmo. Nada revelado hasta el momento apuntaría a que ella tenga algún tipo de conexión emocional con él ".

"Obviamente no conoces al maldito Naruto", dijo Tayuya despectivamente.

Sin saber por qué se sentía tan ofendida, Toki, sin embargo, dijo: "Perdón".

Antes de que Tayuya pudiera responder, Yoshino declaró: "Para ser justos, hay algunos detalles que Lady Toki desconoce". Con la esperanza de elaborar el Nara, explicó: "Después del incidente que vio a Fuka consumiendo el chakra de Naruto, gracias en parte a las maquinaciones de Kabuto. Bueno, digamos que cuando supimos cómo Fuka y sus aliados fueron contratados para atacarlo ... los esfuerzos de represalia de Yuugao contra las oficinas de recompensas dentro de la Tierra de Fuego fueron ... apasionados ".

"En el extremo", agregó Tsunade recordando los repetidos recordatorios de Ibiki de que los prisioneros con mandíbulas activas tendían a poder responder mejor a las preguntas, sin mencionar a aquellos que todavía respiraban.

"Sí", dijo Yoshino, "especialmente porque no solo habían aceptado el contrato de Kabuto para secuestrarlo. Pero, al parecer, también había aceptado que Sasuke terminara con él. Entonces, supongo que todos podemos entender su exuberancia. Desafortunadamente, creo que Kabuto también puede haberlo notado, lo que en conjunto con los otros enlaces podría llevarlo a sospechar que hay más cosas entre ellos que simplemente viven bajo el mismo techo. Lo que tal vez se extendería a las otras mujeres dentro del Hidden Eddy Inn, o vinculado al GTSC "

Konan decidió involucrarse enfocado en Tsunade mientras preguntaba: "Como parece que Kakashi no está completamente al tanto de lo que sospechas que está motivando a Kabuto. ¿No sería prudente que evite ir a Suna? Parece que no querías que Temari lo supiera porque quieres mantener a Naruto en la oscuridad. ¿Kakashi no lo involucraría de inmediato?

"Quiero que Naruto se mantenga en la oscuridad", respondió el Senju, "al menos hasta que Kakashi y su equipo le informen de lo sucedido. No quiero que parezca que tenía una advertencia avanzada debido a la inclusión de Rock y Gai en el equipo. Pero no me opongo a que Naruto se involucre. Yuugao es uno de nosotros después de todo.

Toki, aunque se dio cuenta de que Hanare no se unió, se sintió extremadamente excluida por las sonrisas satisfechas que las otras mujeres alrededor de la mesa lucían como resultado de la declaración del Hokage. Como tal, estaba bastante contenta de que Hanare se los limpiara y preguntó: "Si bien eso es agradable y todo. Si crees que ella está persiguiendo al hombre que mató a su amante anterior, ¿no sería mejor que Kakashi se concentrara en quién es su objetivo? Podrías hacerlo sin generar demasiadas sospechas ... a menos que sea alguien dentro de Suna. En cuyo caso, estás matando a dos pájaros de un tiro dejando que Kakashi se dirija allí.

Tsunade asintió gravemente cuando dijo: "Solo podemos adivinar en este momento. Pero, como Hayate fue asesinado durante los exámenes de Chunin antes de la invasión de Sound. Es lógico que haya llegado a sospechar que uno de los equipos estaba haciendo algo y fue descubierto. Si ese es el caso, entonces es probable que sea un shinobi de Suna ".

Tayuya frunció el ceño, "¿No podría ser tan fácil ser alguien de Sound? Demonios, podría ser el idiota que comenzó todo esto por todo lo que sabemos. Él era el hombre interno de Orchimaru para la operación.

"Cierto", admitió Tsunade, "pero es muy probable que esa posición fuera la razón por la cual Kabuto sabría quién es el culpable". Lo cual, aunque no lo dejaría pasar por mentir. Sin embargo, dado que el ADN de Hayate es uno de los que ya robó, sería fácil para Yuugao llamarlo farol ".

El ceño de Hanare se profundizó cuando dijo: "Espero que me incluyan en esta discusión, no significa que me va a pedir que me siente en esta información". Si alguien en Suna va a ser blanco de asesinato, entonces tengo que informarle ".

"Entiendo", dijo Tsunade luchando por mantener el ceño fruncido, mientras comenzaba a lamentar haber sugerido a la mujer para el puesto que ahora ocupaba. Aunque, ella admitió que su sentimiento al respecto demostró por qué realmente estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. "Solo te pido que ... lo expreses vagamente y por favor mantén el nombre de Yuugao fuera de él. Actualmente solo estamos adivinando aquí después de todo. Sin mencionar, aunque no podemos estar seguros de cuánto adelanto compró Yuugao. Es probable que ya haya llegado a Suna y que haya estado allí durante al menos unos días.

Hanare lanzó una mirada crítica hacia Tsunade mientras consideraba la posibilidad de que el Hokage haya esperado tanto tiempo para compartir la información solo para poder hacer tal declaración. Aunque razonó que el Hokage sabría que estaba jugando un juego peligroso, especialmente porque si Yuugao hubiera estado armado con el nombre del asesino y estuviera dispuesta a tirar todo, no necesitaría mucho tiempo para prepararse. A menos que la persona estuviera apuntando a alguien relativamente bien protegido. Ella entrecerró los ojos con sospecha y preguntó: "¿Sabes quién es el asesino?"

"No", respondió Tsunade, "Pero tenemos algunos sospechosos. El más notable entre ellos sería el concejal Baki, ya que se desempeñó como Sensei para los hijos del Kazekage, por lo que sería la persona más probable para servir como contacto de Suna con Kabuto. Por supuesto, no podemos descartar la posibilidad de que estemos perdiendo por completo la marca aquí, pero parece que estamos en el camino correcto ".

Hanare no podía sentir ningún engaño, así que después de un momento dijo: "Lo expresaré suavemente. Lo haré sonar como una charla que se recogió acerca de algunos amargos Leaf-nin que desean venganza debido a que se acerca el aniversario de la traición de Suna. Le proporcionaré a Suna una lista de posibles objetivos para vigilar.

"Gracias", dijo Tsunade con un gesto apreciativo de su cabeza, "veré que obtengas una lista de posibles objetivos una vez que termine esta reunión".

Estaba a punto de cambiar a otro asunto cuando Hanare preguntó: "Suponiendo que alguien en Suna estuviera detrás del asesinato, y la desaparición de Yuugao no es tanto para asesinarlo como para detenerlo. ¿Cómo planeas manejar las consecuencias?

Hanare frunció el ceño ante la sorpresa que vio aparecer en los rostros de las mujeres atadas a Naruto, ya que era evidente que realmente no lo habían considerado como una posibilidad. Especialmente cuando el Hokage dijo: "No estoy seguro de lo que quieres decir, el tratado entre Suna y Konoha establece que todas las quejas cometidas entre las aldeas durante la invasión fueron perdonadas".

"Cierto", admitió Hanare, "pero, es esa palabra durante la cual podría resultar problemático aquí. Desde entonces, creo que se puede argumentar que un asesinato cometido un mes completo antes de la invasión real técnicamente sería algo fuera del alcance de suceder, incluso si fuera para proteger el conocimiento de un ataque inminente ".

"Entonces, ¿estás preguntando si el Leaf perseguiría el enjuiciamiento de un posible miembro del Consejo si Yuugao lo aprehendía?" Tsuande preguntó.

"Sí", respondió Hanare de inmediato, antes de agregar con un poco de dureza, "Quiero saber si vas a desestabilizar aún más esta alianza simplemente por el simple hecho de con quién está durmiendo".

Tsunade frunció el ceño antes de decir: "No, no se debería a con quién está durmiendo. Pero procedería con el enjuiciamiento si ella lograra detenerlo ".

"¡Qué!" Hanare dijo con enojo: "Hace un momento estabas teorizando que ella tiene la intención de asesinar al que mató a su amante. Ahora, me está diciendo que incluso si demuestra ser un miembro de su consejo, aún insistiría en seguir adelante con un enjuiciamiento ".

Tsunade asintió antes de explicar de manera tranquila: "Eso es correcto, y debo admitir que me siento bastante culpable por solo considerar la posibilidad de que vaya tras el asesino para asesinarlos. Pero plantea una pregunta legal interesante, por lo que vale la pena responder con honestidad. Del mismo modo que entendería si Suna decidiera que Yuugao merecía un castigo por asesinar a un miembro de su pueblo, así que entiendo la necesidad de que se haga justicia por Hayate.

"Muchas personas no lo verán de esa manera", respondió Hanare con un tinte de molestia, "particularmente porque a muchas personas se les pidió y aún se les pide que dejen de odiar a Suna por la violencia que instigaron durante la invasión".

"Eso es cierto", admitió Tsunade con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza. "Pero usted mismo señaló que las circunstancias aquí no son exactamente las mismas. Por lo tanto, al menos estaría dispuesto a permitir que el asunto se resuelva en un tribunal de justicia, en lugar de decidir arbitrariamente barrer el asunto debajo de la alfombra para evitar repercusiones no deseadas. Justo como sería el caso si Suna decide presentar cargos contra Yuugao, dependiendo de cómo va a lograr sus objetivos, independientemente de cuáles sean ".

Hanare no parecía más feliz con el asunto mientras se recostaba en su silla, pero admitió para sí misma que al menos estaba contenta de que parecía que Yuugao también enfrentaría un destino similar si actuaba según sus peores deseos.

Con el asunto cerrado por el momento, Tsunade preguntó: "¿Hay otros asuntos que alguno de ustedes desee discutir?"

Toki levantó la mano, antes de decir: "Esperaba que Konan estuviera dispuesto a enviar algunos miembros de Akatsuki para investigar los ataques del Movimiento del Rey Único en Bear Country. Si podemos demostrar que están respaldados por Iwa, puede ayudar a motivar a los otros países menores a unirse a la alianza que propuse ".

"Desafortunadamente, tal como están las cosas, eso no es posible", dijo Konan en tono de disculpa, ya que la cara de Toki hizo poco para ocultar su decepción. "A menos que el Mikado nos invite a Bear Country, no puedo intervenir. Actualmente, la desconfianza contra Akatsuki sigue siendo extremadamente alta, y aunque con el tiempo espero que nuestras acciones en Bird, junto con las otras que nos han dado permiso para hacer frente a las amenazas en sus países, nos hagan ganar la buena voluntad de la gente. No se me puede ver como circunnavegar la voluntad de los gobernantes dentro del país que no nos han dado permiso, ya que los llevará a preguntar, ¿en qué se diferencia Akatsuki de mi liderazgo cuando está bajo el de Tobi?

"¿Incluso si al hacerlo puedes ganar la gratitud de Mikado?" Toki preguntó preocupado porque sus esfuerzos de una Alianza compuesta por los países menores estaban condenados al fracaso. Particularmente como si la reunión anterior solo hubiera dado como resultado que los países acordaran reunirse nuevamente para discutir el asunto en una fecha posterior que se acercaba rápidamente. Sin ninguna evidencia actual de que Iwa continúe socavando el gobierno de los países menores a lo largo de su frontera occidental, muchos de los gobernantes que se habían comprometido previamente a asistir a la próxima reunión estaban comenzando a indicar un cambio de opinión.

"Podría fácilmente ganarme su ira", dijo Konan de manera bastante intencionada. "¿Qué pasa si investigamos solo para encontrar que el Movimiento One King está siendo apoyado por Mikado como un medio para debilitar la aldea de la Estrella Oculta?"

"Nada de lo que he escuchado indica que ese sería el caso", respondió Toki mientras una frustración sangraba en su voz y se preguntaba si recibiría tal rechazo si se hubiera convertido en una de las mujeres de Naruto. "Ha brindado su total apoyo a la aldea Hidden Star, y el movimiento del Rey Único ha estado atacando a los civiles en sus intentos de sembrar el descontento dentro de la Tierra de los Osos".

Konan inclinó la cabeza, pero respondió: "Es cierto, pero no sería la primera vez que alguien de la clase política le brinda su apoyo a alguien incluso cuando lo apuñalaron por la espalda". Tayuya dejó escapar un resoplido de diversión, que la mujer de cabello azul ignoró mientras continuaba: "Como puedes saber o no, de todas las aldeas ocultas más pequeñas fundadas después de Konoha que nunca alcanzaron la prominencia de los cinco principales, solo Hidden Star trató de decir que tenían un shinobi digno del título Kage. ¿Sabes qué significa esto?"

"Es el título dado al líder de una aldea shinobi", declaró Toki despectivamente. "¿Lo que de ella?"

Tsunade se inclinó hacia adelante en su asiento y dijo: "No es tan cortante y seco". Verán, en teoría, era un título otorgado a los fundadores de las aldeas principales Shinobi para demostrar que eran vistos como iguales a los Daimyo, y tenían la intención de significar que tenían el mismo poder. Ahora, en la práctica, este es raramente, si es que alguna vez, el caso y la verdad sea dicha, el Daimyo solo le da un toque de gracia. En verdad, el único lugar donde se podría decir que en realidad fue el caso probablemente sería la Tierra del Agua durante el mandato anterior de Mizukage ".

"Entonces", dijo Toki de manera apremiante, sin ver el punto de la lección de historia.

Tsunade sintió un destello de molestia por el tono de la mujer, pero Konan intervino para decir: "Entonces, si supieras algo de la historia anterior de Mizukage, sabrías que el hombre era considerado un tirano que infundía un odio profundo contra las líneas de sangre". dentro de la Tierra del Agua e instigó purgas sangrientas mientras el Daimyo era incapaz de detenerlo. El hombre que reclamó el título de Hoshikage no era exactamente un tirano, pero usó el poder de la estrella que su clan shinobi había descubierto unos siglos antes para obligar al Mikado a otorgarle el título. Un título que pudo mantener cuando él y su shinobi lograron expulsar a Iwa de la Tierra de los Osos durante una ofensiva que tuvo lugar durante la Primera Guerra Mundial Shinobi, que algunos dicen que el Mikado de la época le pidió a la Tierra de la Tierra. . El primer Hoshikage terminó muriendo poco después, probablemente como resultado de la naturaleza venenosa de los meteoritos. Pero como puedes imaginar, el Segundo Hoshikage no estaba exactamente dispuesto a renunciar al título o al poder que su predecesor había acumulado ".

Toki frunció el ceño cuando dijo: "Pero, ¿no es el título algo que dejó de usarse después de que Naruto y algunos otros ninjas expusieron los crímenes del Cuarto Hoshikage?"

Tsunade sonrió internamente porque Toki aparentemente sabía de la participación de Naruto mientras regulaba al resto del Equipo Gai como solo un Konoha-nin, aunque imaginó que Tenten en particular no lo encontraría divertido. "Eso es cierto", afirmó, "un joven llamado Sumaru se hizo cargo de la aldea poco después de que el Equipo Gai y Naruto se fueran, ya que era uno de sus shinobi más talentosos que había completado más entrenamiento estelar que nadie. Pero, sin el poder de la estrella en el que confiar, sabiamente decidió no llamarse a sí mismo Kage, ya que provocaría a las personas equivocadas ".

"Te refieres al Mikado", Toki preguntó vacilante.

"O posiblemente Iwa debería estallar alguna hostilidad futura", respondió Tsunade antes de explicar: "Después de todo, el Tsuchikage actual ha existido el tiempo suficiente como para haber servido bajo sus dos predecesores, y aún puede albergar algún resentimiento por el hecho de que un pueblo menor avergonzó el suyo durante el Primera guerra Shinobi. Puede ser por eso que si el País de la Tierra está detrás del caos actual que afecta a la Tierra de los Osos, él estaría de acuerdo. El hombre no es conocido como el cuidador de la cerca por su disposición a tomar medidas audaces y decisivas, incluso a través de métodos tan discretos. Así que, sinceramente, imagino que en la mayoría de los casos estaría realmente en contra de este tipo de expansión encubierta que la Tierra ha estado practicando. Sabe mejor que la mayoría cómo tales tácticas y comportamientos pueden convertirse en una guerra. Es por eso que vimos una disminución repentina en la chusma que se despertó en toda la frontera occidental de la Tierra de la Tierra después de que Naruto los atrapó con las manos en la masa, en todas partes, excepto en la Tierra de los Osos. Entonces, desacreditar la aldea de la Estrella Oculta es personal para el Tercer Tsuchikage o ... "

"O bien, es una célula genuina del movimiento del Rey Único, que Mikado posiblemente está utilizando como un medio para despojar el poder de la Villa Estrella Oculta, ya que ese es el objetivo del movimiento y ya no tiene el meteorito", dijo Toki sintiéndose desanimado aunque ahora entendía mejor las dudas de Konan de interceder sin la aprobación de Mikado. Al recibir un par de asentimientos de las dos mujeres, el daimyo de la Tierra del Pájaro se hundió en su asiento y dijo decepcionada: "Entonces, eso es todo. La Alianza de País Menor consistirá en Aves, Vegetales y Demonios entonces ".

Aunque, Tsunade admitió que podría estar leyendo más en el tono de la mujer que allí. Sentía en la mente de Toki, su declaración estaba más en la línea de la alianza que consistía en una mujer que se había acostado con Naruto, una que estaba a punto de hacerlo, y otra que quería pero decía lo contrario. Aunque, dudaba que el Bird Daimyo fuera tan honesto sobre sus propios deseos. Aún así, Tsunade, sintiéndose algo comprensivo, dijo: "Bueno, si Mikado solo es terco y realmente no ha pedido ayuda porque no desea interferencia externa en lo que considera un asunto interno, entonces tal vez podamos ser capaces de establecer otro medio para obtener una idea de la actividad subversiva de Iwagakure ".

Tsunade lanzó una mirada hacia Koyuki cuando Toki se animó un poco, aunque no duró cuando Tayuya dijo: "Lo siento, no tenemos nada para ti. El hijo de puta que se hace llamar Daimyo no se está moviendo para dejar que Koyuki filme en la Tierra de la Tierra ".

A pesar del anuncio de Tayuya, Koyuki parecía un tanto divertida y esperanzada cuando dijo: "Si bien el Daimyo ha demostrado ser bastante resistente a las presiones del embargo que he puesto sobre los recursos de Spring en dirección a Earth Country. He notado una mayor cantidad de documentos que informan sobre mi comportamiento despiadado tanto en mi propio país como en la Tierra del Fuego ".

"Y consideras que esto es algo bueno", dijo Toki sonando bastante escandalizada por el despido de su compañero daimyo de la aparente prensa negativa.

Yoshino reflejó el tono divertido del daimyo cuando dijo: "Me imagino que si investigas las fuentes de ingresos de esos periódicos, notarías uno o dos que se originaron en la Tierra de la Tierra". Aunque, probablemente esté oculto detrás de una empresa fantasma que está comprando publicidad, pero parece que nunca se imprime ningún anuncio ".

"Mis pensamientos exactamente", dijo Koyuki con una sonrisa que había cautivado los corazones de millones, "lo que simplemente muestra que el Daimyo está comenzando a sentir la presión, y por eso está tratando de volver la opinión pública en mi contra alegando que mis acciones están perjudicando menos afortunados de Earth Country debido a la escasez de recursos que están experimentando ".

"Pero, ¿cómo justificas el sufrimiento que la gente de Earth Country puede estar experimentando por lo que parece ser una razón tan insignificante?" Toki preguntó preocupado.

Koyuki se encogió de hombros despectivamente y respondió: "Bueno, para empezar, no tengo ninguna obligación con la gente del País de la Tierra. Particularmente, cuando su líder acordó un acuerdo que incluía que se me permitiera tomar una foto en su país solo para retroceder cuando llegó el momento de cumplir con su parte. Teniendo en cuenta que otra parte del acuerdo que alcanzaron nuestros países fue que los recursos que proporcioné no se utilizarían para propagar acciones hostiles contra los países vecinos de la Tierra, ¿cómo puedo confiar en que sea franco con respecto a una cláusula tan importante, si no puedo ¿Confías en el Daimyo de la Tierra para cumplir con lo que consideras el mezquino que incluí? Toki se encontró incapaz de presionar realmente a su compañero Daimyo en el asunto, especialmente después de que ella dijo: "Además, dos pueden jugar tales juegos,

Yoshino, aunque consciente de que se estaba produciendo una guerra de propaganda de este tipo, aprovechó la oportunidad para preguntar: "¿Sin embargo, estás recibiendo esas fotos? En términos generales, el Departamento de Información de la Tierra tiende a ser bastante bueno para dejar que esas cosas pasen por alto ".

Koyuki sonrió mientras decía: "Cierto, aunque si un hombre va a documentar los excesos que disfruta mientras también afirma que su gente está sufriendo. Entonces, probablemente debería pagarles a los fotógrafos que contrata más para que no terminen tomando algunas fotos que no terminen en la cartera que envían ".

Yoshino asintió con la cabeza impresionado, antes de decir: "Aún así, si el Daimyo de la Tierra está expandiendo sus esfuerzos para ejercer tanta presión sobre usted, parecería sugerir que él también siente una cantidad considerable".

"De acuerdo", dijo Koyuki mientras esperaba que sus esfuerzos pronto arrojaran algunos resultados, "y si es así, me imagino que tendremos la oportunidad de ver a Iwa más pronto que tarde, ya que no puedo imaginar que se nos permita entrar Tierra País sin una escolta shinobi.

Aunque Toki se alegró de escuchar que pronto podrían tener algunas ideas sobre cómo la Tierra de la Tierra estaba preocupando a sus vecinos. Una parte de ella se preguntó cómo su compañero Daimyo y las otras mujeres presentes podrían sonar y verse tan indiferentes al respecto, especialmente considerando cómo significaría que probablemente terminarían compartiendo al hombre que supuestamente se preocupaban por otra mujer.

Tsunade pensó que los temas relacionados con Land to Bear Country habían sido discutidos hasta una conclusión preguntada: "¿Hay otros asuntos que alguien quiera plantear?"

"Tengo curiosidad si ha tenido la oportunidad de sacar conclusiones de las notas que le envié en relación con el Proyecto Persona", preguntó Mabui, ya que recientemente había utilizado su técnica de teletransportación, que Kiyomi y Mito habían mejorado, para infiltrarse en la bóveda. Lo cual, lamentablemente, todavía no tenía idea de dónde estaba, ya que solo había aparecido dentro de una sala de documentos ya que había deslizado un sello con una pila de documentos en el escritorio del Raikage que habían sido destinados para ser enviados allí.

"Sí", respondió Tsunade con un toque de preocupación ya que sabía que las personas que habían sido parte de él estaban programadas para aparecer en los Exámenes de Chunin y podrían terminar apuntando a su amante compartido. "Basado en lo que pudo recordar y transcribir de los archivos que leyó, aunque incompleto, me lleva a creer que el proyecto tenía la intención de crear individuos con habilidades similares a las de los Hermanos de Oro y Plata, o crear uno completamente nuevo Bijuu, tal vez algo similar a esas Colas Cero que aparecieron recientemente ".

"Esa parece ser una divergencia en los resultados", declaró Tier con el ceño fruncido ante la idea de intentar crear artificialmente Bijuu.

"Cierto", respondió Tsunade, "pero como me imagino que Mabui fue aplastada por el tiempo, solo pudo leer una fracción de la información relacionada con el proyecto".

La Kumo-nin asintió mientras explicaba: "Desafortunadamente, la habitación en la que se guardaban los archivos tenía temperatura controlada y activaría una alarma si una persona se demoraba demasiado".

"Cuál sería mi suposición en cuanto a por qué ella sabiamente cambió su enfoque a los archivos personales de algunos de los que participaron en el proyecto", dijo Tsunade ganando una sonrisa de satisfacción por parte de una mujer de piel oscura. "Esos, junto con el resumen de lo que ocurrió, me llevaron a sacar las conclusiones que tengo".

"Bueno, no nos dejes a todos en jodido suspenso", dijo Tayuya mientras el silencio se prolongaba mientras Tsunade reunía sus pensamientos. "¿Cuál de esas amenazas enfrentará Naruto durante los exámenes?"

Tsunade contuvo el ceño ante la pelirroja que la golpeaba, ya que era fácil escuchar la preocupación que la pelirroja sentía por su amante frente a oponentes tan poderosos. "En verdad parece no ser ninguno de los dos", declaró el Senju, causando que Tayuya la frunciera el ceño mientras las otras mujeres parecían confundidas. "Dije que creía que ese era el resultado que estaban buscando, no lo que necesariamente lograron. En verdad, quien estuvo detrás de este experimento probablemente lo vio como un fracaso ".

"Una jodida burla", dijo Tayuya cruzando los brazos con molestia.

Tsunade esbozó una sonrisa juguetona, antes de decir: "Lo que el experimento logró crear sería más parecido a la criatura Ido que Sky-nin Shinno creó a través de sus experimentos en Yakumo. De ahí que probablemente se haya llamado Proyecto Persona, ya que por lo que pude deducir de los archivos de personal parecía sugerir que estos individuos pueden manifestar criaturas de chakra que parecen estar enraizadas en aspectos suprimidos de las personalidades de la persona ".

"¿Es por eso que crees que los resultados deseados reales fueron crear algo en la línea de las colas Cero?" Kiyomi preguntó antes de aclarar más: "Estoy hablando sobre el vínculo que existiría debido a la participación de Shinno".

"No solo eso", respondió Tsunade, "aunque ciertamente influye. Mientras que la persona o personas detrás del experimento se esforzaron mucho para asegurarse de que sus identidades no estuvieran ligadas a lo que vi. Creo que estaban al tanto del experimento de Shinno en Yakumo, pero no entendieron el propósito. Creo que lo vieron como un paso en la creación de las colas cero, en lugar de una prueba de su potencial después de pasar tiempo en un host ".

"¿Qué te lleva a esa conclusión?" Tier preguntó.

"Hace un tiempo, Sakura teorizó que el Ido era un precursor de las Colas Cero", dijo Tsunade recordando la discusión en torno al momento en que Danzou estaba tratando de obligar a Yakumo a abandonar el consejo. "Creo que ella cometió el mismo error que cometieron los responsables del experimento en Kumo".

"Debido a lo débiles que eran las colas de Zero en Ame", dijo Tier de repente creyendo que entendía a dónde iba el Hokage.

"Correcto", respondió Tsunade con un movimiento de cabeza, "Cuando Sakura estaba desarrollando su teoría, el único Zero Tails que habíamos encontrado fue después del ataque aéreo Sky-nin. Esa criatura era mucho más fuerte, lo que ahora creo que se debió a que se generó específicamente para recolectar Chakra Oscuro de su anfitrión, a diferencia de los que encontramos durante el ataque a Ame. Mientras que el Ido estaba destinado a recopilar datos sobre las habilidades de las Colas Cero para absorber el chakra, y quizás más específicamente el Chakra Oscuro ".

"¿Determinaste esto cómo?" Kiyomi preguntó no compartir las ideas de su hermana, ya que su hermana había investigado a las criaturas después de Ame porque descubrió que eran una abominación debido a que robaban la vida para fortalecerse.

Tier mostró parte de ese conocimiento mientras explicaba: "Por el que Kukaku encontró en Ame. A diferencia del que Naruto luchó anteriormente, que tenía un kanji por cero en su máscara. El que encontró tenía un número y continuó aumentando con más chakra que absorbió. Centrándose en el Hokage, la rubia Bijuu declaró: "Crees que el Chakra Oscuro no se registró de la misma manera que Bijuu o incluso el chakra normal".

"Precisamente", dijo Tsunade, "es probable que las Colas Cero actúen como un reemplazo para que tu Bijuu esté sellado en la estatua, por lo que los kanji en la máscara debían actuar como una especie de indicador".

Kiyomi comenzó a comprender: "Entonces sabrían cuándo habían reunido suficiente chakra para reemplazarnos, y el chakra oscuro no se registró porque sería como un medidor de presión que no se volvió negativo tratando de leer el vacío". Recibiendo un asentimiento del Hokage, comenzó a descifrar el resto, "Está bien, entonces nuestro misterioso científico sabe que es posible crear las colas cero, pero no conoce el método en detalle. Entonces, sea quien sea, debe haber sido consciente de que Shinno puso sus manos en el pergamino con los secretos de su creación de alguna manera, y probablemente lo estaba vigilando. Como tal, se da cuenta de su encuentro con Yakumo y cree que la entidad Ido es exactamente ... ¿una etapa temprana del proceso? ¿Algún tipo de proceso de gestación? La mirada de Kiyomi se encontró con la de Tsunade de nuevo, quien asintió para que Bijuu supiera que estaba en el camino correcto continuó. "Pero no lo fue ... en cambio, fue una prueba de cuán fuerte podría llegar a ser con el tiempo. ¿Pero por qué el Ido no se parecía a las colas cero?

"Creo que se debe al método de implantación, o más específicamente a cómo las colas Cero se engancharon en la red de chakras", dijo Tsunade causando que Bijuu se enfocara una vez más en ella.

El Senju pudo ver que Kiyomi entendió al instante lo que quería decir: "Ya veo, estás diciendo que el experimento además de determinar qué tan fuerte podría llegar a ser una cola cero, también fue determinar el mejor método para que Shinno lo sellara a su aprendiz. "

"Exactamente", respondió Tsunade, antes de fruncir el ceño cuando Tayuya dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado.

"¿Alguien puede llegar al punto de mierda?" ella gimió mientras se hundía en su silla, "Lo entendemos, ambos son grandes perras cerebrales. ¿Qué importa cómo mierda estas cosas fueron selladas? La pregunta es si son una amenaza.

Mito no pudo evitar sonar divertido debido a que tanto Kiyomi como Tsunade estaban mirando dagas hacia la mujer más joven. Pero, entendiendo por qué importaba, explicó: "La razón por la que importa es porque, según el método de cómo se selló el bijuu, podría tener profundos efectos en el huésped o, en este caso, en los mismos Zero". Aunque Tayuya no parecía más feliz por la discusión que se prolongaba, se sentó mientras Uzumaki comenzó a explicar: "Tomemos a Naruto, por ejemplo, un jinchuriki se crea esencialmente creando una dimensión de bolsillo dentro del host que almacena un Bijuu. Esencialmente, crear una fuente de energía separada para que el host la aproveche en momentos de necesidad. Ahora, esto todavía tiende a afectar al huésped a medida que se desarrollan, ya que el chakra Bijuu se desangra con el tiempo o cuando los Bijuu intentan escapar. Esto tiende a resultar en que los huéspedes no se vean afectados por las propiedades negativas que generalmente se asociaron con el contacto con el chakra Bijuu. Pero también conduce a cosas como rasgos secundarios asociados con el bijuu, como las marcas de bigotes de Naruto y grandes reservas de chakra. Esta es también la razón por la cual los niños tienden a ser los mejores anfitriones, para que puedan acostumbrarse a estos cambios con el tiempo. Cuando me convertí en el primer jinchuriki que contenía a Kiyomi, estuve en cama durante meses mientras mis bobinas de chakra casi explotaban, pero su chakra también me estaba envenenando ". para que puedan acostumbrarse a estos cambios con el tiempo. Cuando me convertí en el primer jinchuriki que contenía a Kiyomi, estuve en cama durante meses mientras mis bobinas de chakra casi explotaban, pero su chakra también me estaba envenenando ". para que puedan acostumbrarse a estos cambios con el tiempo. Cuando me convertí en el primer jinchuriki que contenía a Kiyomi, estuve en cama durante meses mientras mis bobinas de chakra casi explotaban, pero su chakra también me estaba envenenando ".

Tayuya se enderezó cuando sus ojos se abrieron de par en par con la comprensión: "Espera, estás diciendo que es lo contrario aquí, y estas colas de cero estaban siendo afectadas por los anfitriones".

"Ahora lo entiende", dijo Tsunade de manera burlona, ganándole un ceño fruncido por la pelirroja, lo que dio paso a una sonrisa juguetona.

Mito dejó pasar el momento antes de continuar, "Sí, ya que las Colas Cero son esencialmente pizarras en blanco. Comienzan a quedar impresas por sus anfitriones. En este caso, creo que adquieren rasgos de sus personalidades. El Ido, por ejemplo, probablemente nació y se volvió tan negativo debido a la presión que Yakumo sintió como alguien que supuestamente desarrolló la línea de sangre Kurama, a pesar de que nunca existió realmente. Lo fue aún más después de que se sintió traicionada por Kurenai cuando intentaron sellar sus habilidades ".

Tayuya encontró la explicación un poco faltante cuando preguntó: "Pero, ¿no reconocerían las colas cero como un Bijuu que estaba sellado dentro de ella?"

"No necesariamente", respondió Tsunade, "De hecho, al principio creyeron que era solo un aspecto de sus poderes dando forma a su Id. Esto se debe a que las colas cero que se convirtieron en Ido no estaban selladas en Yakumo de manera tradicional. En lugar de estar sellado en un bolsillo dentro de Yakumo, fue sellado directamente en su red de chakras ".

Tayuya comenzó a verse perdido otra vez, así que Mito agregó: "Un verdadero Bijuu necesita ser sellado lejos de la red de chakras anfitriones, para que con el tiempo los dos puedan fusionarse. Como raíces de dos plantas diferentes que crecen entre sí. De ahí que el sello de Naruto a menudo tome la forma de una sala de calderas en su paisaje mental, lenta pero seguramente su red de chakras está conectada a esta nueva fuente de energía ". Tayuya asintió lentamente diciendo que estaba siguiendo, por lo que Uzumaki continuó: "Ahora en el caso de Yakumo, sería como instalar un filtro directamente en una línea de flotación".

Toki, a quien también le resultó difícil seguir la conversación ya que casi no tenía conocimiento de cómo funcionaba el chakra, de repente estalló emocionado: "Entonces, Bijuu comenzó a absorber no solo su chakra, sino también aspectos de sus deseos y deseos, y fue moldeado por ellos."

"Mucho", dijo el pelirrojo Uzumaki con un asentimiento complacido, ya que parecía que todos estaban en la misma página. "A partir de este experimento, creo que Shinno ideó un método de sellado que funcionó en la misma línea de generar un bolsillo al sellar un Bijuu, pero actuó a la inversa en el sentido de que el Bijuu comenzaría a almacenar el Chakra Oscuro a medida que se generaba con el bolsillo actuando como un filtro del chakra regular, evitando así que sea corrompido por la personalidad del huésped. A medida que los Zero Tail dentro del aprendiz de Shinno se volvieron más poderosos con Dark Chakra, comenzó a erosionar la barrera para escapar, señalándole que era hora de poner en marcha sus planes.

"Ya veo", dijo Mabui, "Entonces, quienquiera que haya sido el que intentó replicar este experimento en Kumo tuvo éxito de una manera, solo que no logró el objetivo de crear estas colas Cero en blanco".

"Estoy confundido acerca de algo", dijo Tier enfocándose en el Hokage, "Usted mencionó dos objetivos potenciales como las razones del experimento realizado en Kumo. Pero, hasta ahora, todo lo mencionado sugeriría que crear una cola cero era el objetivo. Pero, ¿qué te haría creer que un objetivo era recrear pseudo-jinchuriki similar a los Gold and Silver Brothers? ¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo?"

"No", dijo Tsunade con un rápido movimiento de cabeza, "La razón de que ese sea un posible resultado dados los datos que tenemos, fue por lo que el experimento implicaba". Por el bien de Toki y Koyuki en particular, el Senju explicó: "Para aquellos de ustedes que no están familiarizados con quiénes eran los hermanos Gold y Silver. Eran un par de traidores en Kumo que descarriló las conversaciones de paz entre mi tío y el Segundo Raikage. Estos hombres, en un momento, intentaron capturar a Kiyomi para Kumo, pero ella se los comió ". Kiyomi hizo una mueca en parte debido a la apariencia de la que fue receptora, pero también debido a los recuerdos de la indigestión que había sufrido durante las dos semanas que habían vivido dentro de su estómago. "Según la leyenda, sobrevivieron de su carne, y cuando finalmente los regurgitó, el encuentro los había cambiado. En esencia, heredaron la capacidad de generar una capa de bestia de al menos seis colas. De hecho, fue a través de esta leyenda que a Kazuma se le ocurrió el método de crear el Kyuubi Negro y crear el pseudo-jinchuriki que es Sora. Nuestro misterioso científico en Kumo también se inspiró en esta leyenda. Sin embargo, mientras que Kazuma envenenó a las personas con comida contaminada con la carne de chakra de un Bijuu hasta que encontró a alguien con inmunidad, y luego selló el chakra extraído de esa misma carne que había reunido en Sora hasta que se desarrolló un nuevo Bijuu. Nuestro científico en Kumo, ató alimentos con cantidades mucho más pequeñas de carne de Bijuu, probablemente reunidos y almacenados durante uno de los ataques de las ocho colas. La idea es que, a diferencia de lo que Kazuma esperaba lograr, que básicamente buscaba lo que podría considerarse un suelo fértil, un posible descendiente de los caminos del Sabio de los Seis como se rumoreaba que eran los Hermanos de Oro y Plata, en el que plantar chakra Bijuu para nutrirlo a medida que se convertía en un Bijuu completamente formado. En Kumo, la idea era convertir a las personas normales en ese suelo, alimentándolas lentamente con comida contaminada hasta que desarrollen una inmunidad a la naturaleza venenosa de la misma. Si bien este método funcionó en su mayor parte, fracasó en el sentido de que casi como ingerir un parásito a partir de alimentos poco cocidos, las nuevas criaturas de chakra se desarrollaron rápidamente dentro de estos anfitriones y, al exponerse directamente al chakra de sus anfitriones, de hecho fueron moldeados por su alusiones personales. Cuando se dieron cuenta de esto, ya era demasiado tarde ya que los anfitriones y estos seres de chakra habían desarrollado una relación simbiótica y no se podía hacer nada a uno sin dañar al otro.

"Entonces, ¿qué tan peligrosos son?" Tayuya preguntó. "¿Qué tipo de habilidades poseen?"

"Eso es difícil de decir", respondió Tsunade con el ceño fruncido, "Realmente no han sido probados, fuera de algunas misiones básicas, y el esquema general de sus habilidades no se incluyó en los archivos que Mabui pudo recrear. Por lo que pude ver en los archivos de personal, parece que cada uno de ellos desarrolló una criatura única que cuando se manifiestan actúa de manera similar a una marioneta de chakra independiente. Estas criaturas son lo que se llama Persona's. Parece que algunas de las personas en el experimento pueden vestirse de manera llamativa, ya que les ayuda a manifestar mejor su Persona, por lo que deberían ser lo suficientemente fáciles de detectar. Al menos una vez que comiencen los exámenes.

"Eso es algo, supongo", dijo Tayuya sonando decepcionado. Centrándose en Mabui, ella preguntó: "¿Crees que puedes entrar de nuevo para obtener el resto de los detalles?"

"No es probable", dijo Mabui sonando decepcionado de que tal vez parte de la información más importante requerida para determinar la amenaza que pueden representar para su amante no estaba presente. "Hay pocas dudas de que detectaron mi infiltración, e incluso si la califican como un sensor defectuoso. Lo más probable es que actúen con mayor precaución, por lo que probablemente inspeccionarán todo lo que llegue para detectar signos de manipulación o sellos de teletransportación por el momento. Incluso pueden agregar una barrera de detección, o una destinada a bloquear el jutsu de teletransportación, aunque eso es menos probable ya que pueden alertar a las personas sobre la ubicación de la Bóveda ".

Tsunade, al ver que Mabui estaba bastante decepcionada por lo que había logrado traerles, declaró: "No estaría demasiado decepcionado por la información que obtuviste". Aunque quizás no sea esclarecedor en el sentido inmediato de decirnos cuán capaces serían estos individuos. Creo que la información es mucho más útil para decirnos que algo peligroso está ocurriendo dentro de Kumo ".

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Mabui preguntó preocupado: "Admito que estoy disgustado con la idea de que el Raikage firmó este experimento que, a pesar de las bajas dosis utilizadas para contaminar la comida, todavía se realizaba en niños que no lo sabían. Afortunadamente, no parecieron perjudicarse a la larga ".

"Creo que a lo que Tsunade alude no está relacionado con la idea de que el Raikage está permitiendo tales pruebas", declaró Yoshino rotundamente antes de que su tono se volviera mucho más grave cuando agregó: "Pero, que deberíamos preocuparnos por lo que sea el propósito de Zero Tails que Kumo esperaba desarrollar ". Dándole a esos regalos unos momentos para considerarlo, continuó: "Si estamos en lo cierto al suponer que las Colas Cero que se encontraron en Ame fueron creadas por Shinno en algún momento. Luego eso apunta a un vínculo entre él y la criatura Zetsu Negra que parece estar manipulando los eventos desde las sombras. Centrándose en Hanare, el Nara declaró: "Creo que será más informativo ver cómo Shinno había pasado los años desde su encuentro con Yakumo". Recibiendo un leve asentimiento de acuerdo de la mujer que estaba a cargo del JAIN,

"¿Que nos dice eso?" Toki preguntó comenzando a sentirse perdido de nuevo.

En lugar de Yoshino, fue Hanare quien respondió cuando dijo: "Nos dice que, sea lo que sea que Kumo quiera para las Colas Cero, es probable que no esté vinculado al Black Zetsu ni a sus planes. De lo contrario, probablemente estaría trabajando con ellos a través de algún intermediario ".

"¿No sería eso algo bueno?" Preguntó Toki, sin entender lo que las mujeres encontraban tan preocupante. "Al menos nos muestra que el Black Zetsu no se ha infiltrado en Kumo e incluso puede haber arruinado uno de los esquemas de Kumo si estaba detrás de la aldea perdiendo el pergamino para poder hacerlo".

"Cierto", dijo Tsunade, "Pero sí señala que Kumo tiene un programa de armas subterráneas. Una que probablemente esté orientada a eliminar el equilibrio que mi abuelo intentó establecer al entregar el Bijuu a las otras aldeas ".

Los dos presentes de Bijuu fruncieron el ceño al ver cómo Tsunade describió las acciones de su abuelo, pero Toki se rió burlonamente mientras decía: "Equilibrio, el preciado equilibrio de tu abuelo no impidió que tus aldeas usaran nuestras casas como campos de batalla".

"Lo sé", respondió Tsunade con calma, "Quizás fue ingenuo de su parte creer que darles a los otros pueblos un medio para crear jinchuriki les impediría ir a la guerra. Me imagino que la idea era que con un shinobi tan poderoso en la lista de cada pueblo, dudarían más en pelear entre ellos. Y aunque probablemente podríamos pasar todo el día y la noche debatiendo si realmente funcionó hasta cierto punto o no. Por mi parte, tengo pocas dudas de que si Kumo descubre un medio para producir shinobi en masa a la par con un jinchuriki, provocará que el Raikage vuelva a la guerra, aunque solo sea para aprovecharlos al máximo antes de que cualquier otra aldea pueda desarrollarse un contador."

Mabui sintió que una ola de depresión la invadía por el hecho de que realmente no podía culpar al Hokage por creer tanto en un hombre que una vez había estado tan orgullosa de servir. El sentimiento también la hizo comenzar a dudar del plan que estaba poniendo en práctica, lo que podría hacer que perdiera su posición como asistente del Raikage cuando llegara el momento inevitable de que se vería obligada a rechazar públicamente a la Alianza y lo que representaba. Aunque había planeado negarse y asumir plenamente su papel como jefe de la sucursal Kumo de la Great Tree Shipping Company. Ahora comenzó a preguntarse si su amante no estaría mejor atendido si apareciera de acuerdo con el sentimiento anti-Alianza para permanecer en su posición actual.

Aunque, sin estar segura de qué camino tomar, dejó que el asunto cayera por el momento, ya que Tayuya dijo: "¿No nos estamos preocupando un poco por nada? Quiero decir, este experimento tiene que tener algunos años en este punto si dosificaron a un grupo de niños de la escuela, y solo ahora están tomando los exámenes de Chunin. No puedo imaginar que el Raikage descubriera que estos usuarios de Persona son demasiado impresionantes. Y no parece que tengan idea de cómo hacer las Colas Cero ".

"No lo creo", dijo Mabui triste por el hecho de que durante la mayor parte de su vida, ella había vivido con la creencia de que su aldea había sido dedicada a la paz y había sido descarrilada por las maquinaciones de sus rivales, mientras que Parecía que lo contrario era el caso. "Durante el ataque a Ame, varios Anbu, un jounin y un miembro de la División de Barreras de Kumo desaparecieron. Fue descartado como un accidente de entrenamiento. Pero no creo que este fuera el caso ".

"¿Por qué?", Preguntó Tsunade con un mal presentimiento de que si su suerte seguía funcionando de la misma manera antes de convertirse en la amante de Naruto, estaría comenzando una racha ganadora.

"El momento para uno", dijo Mabui, "es bastante obvio que probablemente estaban destinados a ayudar a extraer Yugito después de que el Raikage la sometió. Definitivamente se requeriría un miembro del equipo barrera, especialmente si el Raikage se hubiera visto obligado a herirla gravemente. Además, el jefe de Kumo, Jounin Darui, también salió de la aldea al mismo tiempo que ellos, pero solo él y algunos de los Anbu asignados a la misma misión de entrenamiento aparecieron con el Raikage lesionado.

"Sí, pero Yugito terminó pateando el trasero del Raikage, y por lo que escuché, no mencionó encontrarse con ningún refuerzo de Kumo, fuera del anfitrión de las ocho colas", declaró Tayuya.

Aunque Tsunade había asistido a la ceremonia de repente entendió la fuente de su mal presentimiento, dijo: "Pero su hermano no se infiltró en la aldea hasta después de que la batalla ya había comenzado, mientras que el Raikage asistió a la ceremonia con la cabeza del Anbu de Kumo, y su Departamento médico. Lo que plantea la pregunta de, ¿por qué no se involucraron en la lucha contra Yugito?

"Precisamente", dijo Mabui mientras tomaba nota de la preocupación que comenzaba a aparecer en los rostros de las otras mujeres. "Las acciones de Kaname Tosen y Sosuke Aizen durante la batalla no se tienen en cuenta. Pero, ambos aparecieron algún tiempo después del Raikage, y no creo que sea un poco imaginativo creer que el Jefe del departamento médico de Kumo pudo haber intervenido en el experimento que resultó en la creación de estas Personas. Lo que podría significar que probablemente estaba bastante consciente e interesado en tener en sus manos al menos una de las Colas Cero que aparecieron ".

Koyuki trató de sonar optimista cuando dijo: "Está bien, así que incluso si Kumo puso sus manos en uno o dos de ellos y pudo usarlos rápidamente para hacer shinobi a la par con jinchuriki. ¿No sería eso simplemente devolverlos a donde estaban antes de que Yugito desertase y el anfitrión de las ocho colas desapareciera?

"Depende de si necesitarías una cola cero por shinobi para lograr tales resultados o si la cola cero es solo un tipo de catalizador para hacerlo y se puede usar para efectuar un cambio en múltiples shinobi", dijo Yoshino. "En base a esta nueva información, preferiría que el verdadero objetivo del experimento que creó las Personas sea crear una o varias Colas Cero". Tsunade asintió con la cabeza de acuerdo, por lo que el Nara declaró: "Pero a partir de ahí, no tenemos idea de para qué lo quieren, aunque podemos suponer que está destinado a ser armado de alguna manera. Entonces, si lograron tener uno en Ame, entonces podemos suponer que tienen todo lo que necesitan para seguir adelante con el proceso de armamento, o tienen que, en esencia, aplicarle ingeniería inversa para tratar de determinar el método correcto. hacia la creación de más ".

"¿Qué pasa si se apoderaron de más de uno?" Tayuya preguntó.

"Entonces habría casi demasiadas variables para arriesgar una suposición precisa de todos los resultados potenciales sin más información", respondió Yoshino, "por ejemplo, si necesitan una por shinobi para armarse, y les preocupa el proceso para saber cómo crear más dañaría a los que capturaron, entonces probablemente se concentrarían en la ingeniería inversa. Después de todo, no les haría mucho bien perfeccionar la parte de armamento del proceso solo para no tener medios para crear más. Por el contrario, se puede decir lo mismo si no están seguros sobre el lado de las armas, pero confían en que pueden aplicar ingeniería inversa a las que tienen, al menos esperarán hasta tener algunas a mano antes de continuar. El peor de los casos, suponiendo que el proceso de armamento es una ecuación uno a uno, lo sería si tuvieran más de una cola cero y confiaran en que ambos procesos no representan un peligro para ellos. Les permite avanzar por ambas vías de investigación al mismo tiempo. Pero incluso estos escenarios son solo conjeturas que suponen que los procesos están lo suficientemente lejos como para que todo lo que necesitan hacer es conectar las colas cero en él, independientemente de la dirección que tomen. Por lo que sabemos, después del fracaso que representaban las Personas, Kumo rechazó todo el proyecto porque carecían del componente crucial para continuar. Por lo tanto, incluso si el Raikage decidió tomar algunos al reconocer lo que eran, puede haber sido para volver a visitar este proyecto, que deben comenzar desde cero ". Pero incluso estos escenarios son solo conjeturas que suponen que los procesos están lo suficientemente lejos como para que todo lo que necesitan hacer es conectar las colas cero en él, independientemente de la dirección que tomen. Por lo que sabemos, después del fracaso que representaban las Personas, Kumo rechazó todo el proyecto porque carecían del componente crucial para continuar. Por lo tanto, incluso si el Raikage decidió tomar algunos al reconocer lo que eran, puede haber sido para volver a visitar este proyecto, que deben comenzar desde cero ". Pero incluso estos escenarios son solo conjeturas que suponen que los procesos están lo suficientemente lejos como para que todo lo que necesitan hacer es conectar las colas cero en él, independientemente de la dirección que tomen. Por lo que sabemos, después del fracaso que representaban las Personas, Kumo rechazó todo el proyecto porque carecían del componente crucial para continuar. Por lo tanto, incluso si el Raikage decidió tomar algunos al reconocer lo que eran, puede haber sido para volver a visitar este proyecto, que deben comenzar desde cero ". Kumo rechazó todo el proyecto porque carecían del componente crucial para proceder. Por lo tanto, incluso si el Raikage decidió tomar algunos al reconocer lo que eran, puede haber sido para volver a visitar este proyecto, que deben comenzar desde cero ". Kumo rechazó todo el proyecto porque carecían del componente crucial para proceder. Por lo tanto, incluso si el Raikage decidió tomar algunos al reconocer lo que eran, puede haber sido para volver a visitar este proyecto, que deben comenzar desde cero ".

Tsunade se alegró de ver que todas las mujeres presentes sabían cómo aparecían los asuntos graves a pesar de que Yoshino intentaba tranquilizarse. Pero sintió que Yoshino había pasado por alto lo malo que podía ser para hacerlo, y por eso queriendo aclarar el punto de partida dijo: "Ese ni siquiera es el peor de los casos".

"No, no lo es", admitió Yoshino, "el peor de los casos es una ecuación de uno a x en que solo se requiere un Zero Tails para modificar múltiples shinobi al mismo tiempo. En ese caso, ya tendrían todo lo que necesitan para comenzar, y dependiendo de qué tan avanzado estén en el desarrollo del proceso, podrían comenzar a producir algo similar a los pseudo-jinchuriki totalmente realizados a los pocos días de haberse sometido al proceso. . "

"Realmente no puede ser tan malo", dijo Tayuya preocupado, "Quiero decir, si ese fuera el caso, ¿el Raikage ya no se retiraría de la Alianza?"

"No necesariamente", dijo Yoshino en su tono tan preocupado como el de los pelirrojos, "como está demostrando al incluir a estas Personas en el Examen Chunin, el Raikage no está por encima de usar los exámenes como terreno de prueba. Especialmente, si quiere enfrentarlos a un jinchuriki totalmente realizado en una batalla con apuestas reales. Bien podría ser que ya hayan comenzado a modificar a algunos de sus aspirantes a Chunin y los usen en su plan para capturar o eliminar a Naruto ".

Tsunade de repente se arrepintió de haber empujado el asunto, ya que no había considerado la posibilidad de que su amante se encontrara con un shinobi tan mejorado tan pronto, particularmente en una situación en la que él sería su objetivo principal. Sintiendo un impulso repentino de hacer una apuesta, aunque temía ganar esta vez, significaría que su suerte había vuelto a ser como solía ser, trató de sonar optimista cuando dijo: "Bueno, como señaló Yoshino, realmente no tenemos idea de qué tan avanzado están, o incluso si tienen cero colas en su poder. Entonces, antes de que nos preocupemos demasiado por eso, y si nadie tiene nada más que discutir, vamos a dejarlo aquí ".

Las otras mujeres parecieron estar de acuerdo y se pusieron de pie para comenzar a irse. Aunque Toki, en lugar de dirigirse a la entrada, se acercó a Tsunade para preguntarle al Hokage: "Um, ¿sabes por qué Lady Haruna no asistió? Cuando recibí tu invitación, esperaba que ella también lo hubiera hecho, para que pudiéramos hablar sobre su anfitrión de la cumbre para formar oficialmente una alianza menor de países. Incluso si solo fuera Demon, Vegetable y Bird probablemente asistiendo ".

Tsunade esbozó una sonrisa comprensiva debido a la decepción que la voz de Toki sostuvo ante la probabilidad de que la alianza que intentaba formar no presentara más que solo países con lazos con Naruto, y luego le informó: "No lo sé. Ella solo declaró que tenía un compromiso previo ".

Yoshino sorprendió a Tsunade cuando se unió a ellos para decirles: "Está ocupada con una operación que ella y Anko están llevando a cabo para interrumpir las actividades ilegales de su abusador".

"Ya veo", dijo Toki mientras seguía al Hokage y a Nara fuera de la habitación, "Entonces lo haré ..."

"Tsunade", llamó Temari enojada mientras aparecía desde la sala de teletransportación, "¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme fuera de la sala? bucle como ese! "

Tsunade no dejó escapar el repentino suspiro que sintió cuando la ira de la kunaichi de Suna irrumpió junto a Mabui y Tayuya, quienes parecían haber estado discutiendo algo. Habiendo imaginado que tendría esta confrontación tarde o temprano, y aceptando que se lo merecía en cierto nivel, se volvió por completo para encontrarse con la mujer de frente. Aún así, solo esperaba que la rubia enojada no significara que su racha ganadora en la vida estaba llegando a su fin, aunque sí consoló el hecho de que la apariencia de Temari significaba que el hombre que había cambiado su vida estaba al tanto de la situación de Yuugao , quien probablemente lo necesitaba ahora, más que nunca.

Haruna se paró frente a un hombre en una gran mazmorra oscura ubicada dentro de las entrañas de su castillo. Estaba vestida con un traje de cuero negro que, aunque cubría su entrepierna y sus senos, todavía la dejaba expuesta, ya que tenía forma de V que se abría desde la ingle, aunque con una cubierta de malla que ocultaba y exponía la carne debajo. Algunas correas se extendieron lejos del traje en forma de V, que se abrochó hacia atrás para ayudar a mantenerlo en su lugar, mientras que un par de clips colgaban de las correas que comenzaban desde la base de la V y se envolvieron alrededor de sus caderas antes de desaparecer detrás de ella. Estos clips se unieron a las polainas transparentes que llevaba, que luego desaparecieron en las botas de tacón alto que llevaba. Para agregar un poco de brillo real al conjunto, ella estaba usando una bata transparente que era transparente excepto donde el material se volvió oscuro y con volantes alrededor del área del cuello y los hombros. Sin embargo, a pesar de que también llevaba una gruesa máscara de cuero que se parecía más a un casco, ya que solo la mitad inferior de su rostro estaba expuesta, todavía se sentía extremadamente expuesta y nerviosa a pesar de que el hombre que estaba parado antes estaba desnudo y atado a una silla.

Respiró para ayudar a calmar sus nervios al notar el cambio en la respiración del hombre, lo que Anko le había dicho que significaba que probablemente había despertado del sedante que le habían dado cuando su Flower-nin había atacado la base de la operación de contrabando del hombre. Una base que Haruna conocía porque el hombre que la había destrozado cuando ella era una rehén política en la Tierra de las Garras la había llevado allí y le había complacido junto con su socio, el hombre actualmente atado a la silla. De hecho, la mayor parte del daño infligido por la antigua Watari, que ahora trabajaba para ella y que había tomado el manto de Flower-nin, había sido reparada debido a la tendencia del hombre a recompensar a sus asociados con su cuerpo.

Aún así, a pesar de haber golpeado varias de las operaciones de contrabando más grandes que había aprendido de su tiempo como la esclava sexual del noble Sasugaki Kunitake, hasta ahora sus acciones no habían resultado en una respuesta de represalia. Aunque, esto podría deberse a que Flower-nin bajo su mando había llevado a cabo las redadas sin dejar rastros de quién estaba detrás de ellas. Aún así, el hecho de que las operaciones de contrabando no parecían mostrar un mayor nivel de alerta en las incursiones posteriores era preocupante. Suficientemente, que se habían acercado a Yoshino Nara para ver si podía dar una razón por la falta de respuesta. La Nara no había decepcionado, ya que había proporcionado múltiples teorías. Aunque de ellos había tres que ella más había favorecido. La primera de las teorías era que las organizaciones a las que habían golpeado hasta ahora habían caído en desgracia y operaban en las afueras de las empresas criminales de Sasugaki, por lo que perderlas no era gran cosa para él. La siguiente que Nara había teorizado era que Sasugaki estaba jugando bien y sacrificando a algunos de sus asociados para cebar una trampa para el grupo invisible que interrumpía sus operaciones. Lo que a pesar de que era plausible por lo que ella sabía del hombre, lo que Haruna favoreció fue que estaba en medio de una operación bastante grande que requería que casi todos sus activos estuvieran operando al mismo tiempo y, por lo tanto, esperaba retrocesos, en la forma de la incursión ocasional. La razón por la que Haruna favorecía más esa teoría, y sospechaba que Nara también lo hacía,

Sin embargo, a pesar del éxito de las incursiones, todavía no habían aprendido nada sobre el origen de los artículos o hacia dónde se dirigían. Principalmente porque Sasugaki estableció sus operaciones de contrabando en tres niveles, siendo ellos los Empaquetadores, que reunieron los artículos, los Remitentes cuyo papel se explicaba por sí mismo, y los Distribuidores, quienes naturalmente se ocuparon de que los artículos llegaran a sus destinos. Esta configuración aseguraba que incluso si un aspecto de la operación se viera comprometido, le daría a Sasugaki la oportunidad de soltarlo antes de ser implicado. Desafortunadamente, cuando Sasugaki la había llevado a sus giras sexuales como le gustaba llamarlos, solo habían visitado operaciones relacionadas con la parte de envío de la operación. Lo que Haruna asumió fue porque era la porción más fácil de sacrificar, ya que perder un Packager también podría provocar daños colaterales en la fuente del contrabando. Mientras que en el lado opuesto, un Distribuidor queda atrapado podría llevar a que un cliente de Sasugaki quede expuesto. Aún así, la idea detrás de la operación de Anko a la que había llamado Chicken's Come Home to Roost, era atacar las operaciones de envío a las que Haruna había estado expuesta para provocar una respuesta. Dado que, incluso si estaban destinados a cortarse fácilmente, perderlos en una rápida sucesión causaría dolores de cabeza cuando el inventario comenzara a retroceder en los Empaquetadores, y los Distribuidores no tenían nada que distribuir. Esto, a su vez, debería haber resultado en algún tipo de respuesta que Anko podría rastrear a otra parte de la Operación o al propio Sasugaki. Desafortunadamente, esta parte del plan no había salido como se esperaba, lo que los llevó a involucrar a Yoshino. Aún así, incluso en una operación dividida en celdas, había quienes conocían el panorama general, Supervisores que vigilaban las tres partes para asegurarse de que nadie estaba engañando al hombre en la parte superior, y por lo tanto eran una fuente de información.

Información Haruna sabía que no se estaban acercando ya que ella solo se paró ante el hombre desnudo que asumió que era un Supervisor debido a que él se había presentado en diferentes partes de la gira sexual de Sasugaki cuando la había desglosado, y a quién habían recogido durante la última redada. Un hombre que actualmente simulaba estar inconsciente, por lo que le dio un golpe de revés mientras decía: "No tiene sentido que sigas jugando zarigüeya".

No le sorprendió que el hombre apenas reaccionara al golpe, aunque cuando levantó la cabeza, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al ver el atuendo que llevaba. Trabajando un poco con la mandíbula, el hombre musculoso finalmente respondió: "Será mejor que sea la idea elaborada de alguien de una broma de cumpleaños".

"Oh, es tu cumpleaños", respondió Haruna juguetonamente, "Déjame desearle una feliz entonces".

"Puedes hacerlo uno cayendo de rodillas y tragándome la polla", dijo el hombre con una sonrisa divertida. "Parece que lo has hecho una o veinte veces". Haruna alimentada por la ira que surgió cuando recordó haber sido obligada a hacerlo por el hombre en el pasado, le dio otro disparo en la mandíbula, lo que ella imaginó que la lastimaba más que a él. Particularmente mientras la miraba sombríamente mientras decía: "Perra, si no estuviera atado a esta silla, te llevaría a ..."

"Pero estás atado a esa silla", dijo Haruna cortándolo. Dando vueltas detrás de él, acercó sus labios a su oreja izquierda mientras susurraba: "Esta vez, soy el único que va a hacer algo por aquí".

De pie, volvió y vio la confusión que sus palabras le habían causado en la cara del hombre. "¿Qué quieres decir esta vez? ¡Espera un segundo! Pensé que te sonaba familiar, eres esa jodida escoria que Sasugaki trajo hace unos años. Dijo que te estaba entrenando o algo así. ¿Qué pasa, nuestro tiempo juntos te deja con ganas de más? Si es así, debes saber que no voy por esta mierda S y M, a menos que sea yo quien haga el golpe.

Haruna levantó su pie curado y lo presionó contra las nueces del hombre cuando comenzó a aplicar presión mientras decía: "Oh, recuerdo exactamente lo tierno que podías ser cuando Sasugaki y tú se turnaban conmigo".

"Maldita perra. ¿De eso se trata? Obtuve algo de recuperación porque Sasugaki se cansó de ti y te cambió por otra puta ", gritó el hombre cuando el dolor se hizo cada vez más intolerable y el sudor comenzó a gotear en su frente," Cuando me suelte, voy a hacer que la última vez parezca un tierno abrazo ".

Haruna se quitó el pie al sentir un aumento de confianza en que Sasugaki crearía una historia así para proteger su ego del hecho de que ella no regresó arrastrándose hacia él. Se notaba en su voz cuando dijo: "Oh, dices las cosas más dulces. Pero, no estoy de humor para escuchar tus fantasías en este momento. Lo que me interesa es, ¿de dónde vienen las armas que estabas pasando de contrabando y a dónde iban?

"Jódete perra", gritó el hombre, "Haz lo peor. Simplemente hará que todo sea más dulce cuando le devuelva el favor.

Haruna le dedicó al hombre una sonrisa sensual cuando ella dijo: "Dios mío, para un hombre que no tiene idea de dónde está, o cómo llegó allí. Seguro que pareces seguro de que tendrás la oportunidad de salirte con la mía ". Moviéndose para pararse detrás de él, colocó sus brazos sobre sus hombros mientras susurraba seductoramente: "La confianza en un hombre puede ser sexy. Pero la bravuconería no hace nada por mí. Solo dime lo que quiero saber, y esto no necesita ser una noche completamente desagradable para ti.

"Vete a la puta del infierno", respondió mientras miraba por encima del hombro, "No te estoy diciendo una jodida cosa".

Haruna suspiró profundamente, antes de enfocarse frente al hombre mientras decía casi con tristeza pero lo suficientemente fuerte que era evidente que no estaba hablando con él, "Bueno, supongo que hacemos las cosas de la manera desagradable". Ella comenzó a moverse hacia la parte delantera del hombre, aunque dejó una mano sobre su hombro, que le dio un apretón de simpatía mientras le informaba: "Bueno, si no vas a hablar conmigo, entonces supongo que no tengo más uso para ti entonces. El es todo tuyo."

Haruna se alejó del hombre hasta que desapareció en la oscuridad que cubría el resto de la habitación, y se sentó en una silla de aspecto regio. Mientras se alejaba, la mirada del hombre se centró a un lado de ella en la oscuridad cuando el sonido de un carro con una rueda chirriante comenzó a acercarse. Cuando Anko salió de la oscuridad, el hombre tuvo la tentación de hacer un comentario despectivo debido a que llevaba un corsé de cuero negro que dejaba expuestos sus senos, haciendo juego con las bragas y guantes de cuero que cubrían casi la totalidad de sus brazos. Mientras cubría sus piernas había un par de botas de tacón alto que le llegaban hasta la mitad del muslo. Sin embargo, los comentarios murieron en su lengua cuando comenzó a percibir las manchas de sangre fresca que cubrían la piel pálida de sus senos, a la que él había estado mirando boquiabierto.

"W ... ¿qué planeas hacerme?", Dijo el hombre tratando de mantener su bravuconería, aunque era fácil escuchar las grietas que empezaban a formarse.

Anko sonrió dulcemente mientras sacaba una navaja de afeitar de su carrito, y después de abrirla la pasó por una toalla blanca, que arrojó al carrito de una manera que mostraba el rojo que ahora lo cubría de la cuchilla que acababa de limpiar. Luego la dobló de nuevo y metió la navaja en la banda de sus bragas para sostenerla mientras sacaba una lata de crema de afeitar del carrito. Ella sacudió la lata, lo que provocó que sus senos se movieran tentadores, pero el hombre estaba demasiado ocupado preocupándose por lo que le tenía reservado. Entonces, cuando ella comenzó a rociar el contenido de la lata en su mano enguantada, él preguntó: "Q ... para qué sirve eso".

"Oh, solo darte un pequeño corte de pelo", dijo Anko mientras se paraba detrás del hombre, y comenzó a poner la crema en su cabello negro, "pensé que te vestiría un poco antes de la cena". Tomando la navaja de afeitar de sus bragas y abriéndola, empujó la cabeza del hombre hacia adelante con fuerza para que su mentón descansara sobre su pecho mientras decía: "Ahora quédate quieto, no queremos cortarte. Al menos no prematuramente. Comenzó a luchar contra ella tratando de mover la cabeza para que Anko lo tirara bruscamente por el cabello, y colocando la navaja de afeitar contra su garganta dijo: "Dije que permanezca quieto. En general, prefiere que sus comidas estén vivas cuando las traga, pero si va a ser un dolor, entonces tendrá que arreglárselas con usted todavía caliente. Se concentró en la oscuridad mientras gritaba: "A menos que solo quieras comértelo ahora,

Después de que Anko soltó su cabello, los ojos del hombre casi se salieron de su cabeza cuando el sonido de algo grande comenzó a deslizarse por el piso. Sus ojos comenzaron a buscar frenéticamente ante él porque, debido a lo grande que parecía hacer ruido, parecía provenir de múltiples lugares a la vez. Desde la oscuridad comenzó un silbido que se convirtió en palabras cuando una voz ronca respondió: "No me importa si no está vivo, pero preferiría que ablandaras un poco más a la presa. Sabe mucho mejor cuando se ha marinado de miedo.

Anko le hizo una señal a Haruna para que encendiera las luces, lo que hizo desde su silla a través de un control remoto cuando la kunoichi de cabello púrpura dijo: "Bueno, que comience el marinado".

El hombre retrocedió horrorizado y supo que su silla estaba atornillada al suelo mientras trataba de alejarse cuando las luces revelaron una gran serpiente violeta escamada cuyo cuerpo estaba enrollado por la habitación. Sus ojos verdes se centraron en el hombre y comenzaron a saborear el aire con la lengua como si el repentino aumento de miedo que estaba mostrando fuera demasiado tentador. Una idea que reforzó aún más cuando abrió la boca para revelar los colmillos que contenía su boca. "Creo que la presa está lista", dijo la serpiente cuando comenzó a moverse hacia el hombre.

"¡W ... espera!" el hombre gritó desesperadamente: "Hablaré ... hablaré. La mayoría de las armas provienen de la Tierra del Hierro o de la Tierra de la Miel ".

Anko se paró frente al hombre y dijo: "¿Esperas que crea eso? Esos dos países son parte de Three Blade Alliance y han sido neutrales en todos los conflictos que alguna vez han tenido lugar en el continente ".

La mirada se centró directamente en la cabeza de la serpiente que se cernía sobre el hombro de Anko cuando decía: "Déjame comerlo ahora".

"Espera", dijo Anko impaciente a la serpiente, antes de enfocarse en el hombre mientras ella le informaba, "Si no quieres terminar su cena, será mejor que dejes de hilarme".

"Juro que es la verdad", dijo el hombre desesperadamente, casi suplicándole que le creyera, "Han estado sacando armas durante meses a un ritmo increíble". Se necesita toda la operación de contrabando de Sasugaki solo para seguir moviéndolos ".

Anko frunció el ceño ya que tenía pocas dudas de que el hombre le estaba diciendo la verdad, aunque ella no tenía idea de lo que significaba. Pero, cambiando de tema preguntó: "Bien, digamos que te creo. ¿A dónde van las armas y por qué necesitarían usar un contrabandista? Si compraron las armas legalmente en esos países, deberían poder transportarlas de forma gratuita y transparente ".

"No sé", respondió el hombre con miedo de que su respuesta negativa terminara con él en el vientre de la serpiente. "Simplemente dejamos caer las armas en gotas muertas ubicadas por todo el lugar. Todo lo que Sasugaki dice es que sus clientes quieren evitar que las personas equivocadas se den cuenta de lo que están haciendo. La mayoría de las gotas muertas que me han encargado de instalar están en la Tierra del Relámpago, pero eso podría ser solo porque esa era mi área de operación cuando hicimos la mayor parte de nuestro contrabando cuando los embargos entre Fuego y Relámpagos estaban en su lugar . No veo toda la mierda que compramos yendo allí ".

Anko dudaba que ella pudiera obtener mucho más del hombre, por lo que estaba a punto de terminar la farsa, pero se detuvo cuando Haruna se acercó a él para preguntarle: "¿Qué puede ganar Sasugaki con esto? Ha tenido mucho cuidado en el pasado para no atraer demasiado calor a sus actividades. Pero, operar a plena capacidad como esta seguramente atraería a algunos. Debe soportar ganar algo extremadamente valioso para exponerse al descubrimiento ".

"Yo ... no sé", dijo el hombre, aunque tropezó un poco con sus palabras, haciendo que pareciera que no estaba siendo completamente sincero.

"Bien", dijo Haruna mientras se volvía hacia la serpiente, "Él es todo tuyo". Luego comenzó a alejarse como si hubiera perdido todo interés en el hombre y el destino que estaba a punto de sucederle.

"Sí", respondió la serpiente que se echó hacia atrás dislocando su mandíbula como para devorar al hombre y la silla por completo.

"¡¡¡ESPERE!!!" el hombre chilló en un grito agudo que hizo que Haruna se detuviera y lo mirara. "Juro que no sé lo que está recibiendo", dijo el hombre cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, "Todo lo que ha dicho al respecto es que esta operación le está dando un camino hacia cosas más grandes y mejores".

Haruna se encontró con los ojos de Anko y asintió levemente diciendo que había terminado. La serpiente lo notó, y se lanzó repentinamente hacia el hombre que gritaba de una manera que avergonzaría a las actrices de las películas de terror, antes de que sus ojos se pusieran en blanco cuando su conciencia lo abandonara. Anko, habiendo anticipado la traición de la serpiente, rápidamente se dio la vuelta y pateó su cabeza mientras intentaba pasar, provocando que retrocediera y comenzara a sacudir la cabeza para despejar las campanas que de repente escuchó. Una vez que lo hizo, se enfocó en el kunoichi mientras decía peligrosamente: "Prometiste usar un sssacrafice".

"Lo que ya tienes", dijo Anko enojada mientras hacía un gesto hacia su atuendo sangriento, "¿O ya olvidaste la vaca que acabo de matar para ti, Cubellios?"

"Eso no es un sacrificio", decía la convocatoria, "Ustedes comen vacas todo el tiempo. Manda tenía razón sobre ti. Eres débil."

"Sí", respondió Anko, "y mira lo que le pasó. Se sacrificó para que ese pedazo de mierda que Sasuke pudiera vivir otro día ". Los ojos de la serpiente la fulminaron con la mirada, aunque también podría haber sido debido al Uchiha que la convocatoria vio como un traidor, particularmente porque se rumoreaba que ahora estaba contraído con los Hawks, que eran los enemigos naturales de la serpiente. Aunque, la mayoría de sus parientes todavía no lo creían, ya que uno de ellos llamado Aoda actuó como la citación personal de Sasuke y afirmó que el Uchiha no los había traicionado. Esperando que la mirada estuviera relacionada con la última razón, Anko se quitó uno de sus guantes y al acercarse a la serpiente hembra colocó su mano contra su costado. Luego comenzó a canalizar su chakra hacia él, causando un silbido agradable mientras decía: "No obtienes chakra tan cálido siguiendo los métodos de Manda.

Anko retiró su mano, causando que la serpiente cediera cuando decía: "Bien, pero voy a esperar dos vacas la próxima vez que me convoques, ya que me tentaron con una deliciosa comida que no me dejaste comer. " La serpiente estalló en una nube de humo antes de que Anko pudiera decir que había aceptado.

Haruna se rió suavemente mientras decía: "Tal vez deberías haber dejado que se lo comiera. Probablemente sería más fácil en su bolsillo ".

Consciente de que el Daimyo estaba bromeando, Anko, sin embargo, declaró: "No puedo hacer eso si voy a conseguir que el Sabio de la Serpiente Blanca me enseñe el Senjutsu". Dejó que un tono frustrado entrara en su voz y agregó: "Estúpida vieja bruja, ella va y le enseña técnicas sabias a Kabuto, a pesar de que aparentemente hizo una especie de abominación usando las células de Manda, pero tengo que saltar por todos estos aros. Todo porque ella afirma haber tenido una visión de que cualquiera que haya seguido parcialmente la historia del bastardo de Uchiha podría adivinar. Lo cual es en algún momento en el futuro, no los va a necesitar y los traicionará en favor de alguien que sí lo haga. Vaya, qué profético.

Haruna asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "Aún así, ¿qué cree ella que puedes hacer?"

"Aparentemente, mi chakra se siente bastante bien ahora, y el sabio serpiente blanco cree que esa es la clave para ayudarlos a cambiar sus formas antes de que sea demasiado tarde", respondió Anko molesto. "Por supuesto, ella no mencionó que el único dispuesto a trabajar conmigo porque no ofrezco sacrificios humanos era un dolor colosal en el culo".

"Hablando de eso, ¿qué vamos a hacer con él?", Preguntó Haruna señalando al hombre inconsciente que todavía estaba atado a su silla. "¿Estás seguro de que fue una buena idea que dejaras que te haya visto la cara?"

"No te preocupes por eso", respondió Anko con desdén, "solo lo llevaré a Konoha mientras lo mantengo sedado. Cuando se despierte a continuación, se encontrará cara a cara con Ibiki y cuando haya terminado con él, no tendrá idea de qué era real y qué era solo una pesadilla evocada por su subconsciente. También servirá para ayudar a colaborar si nos estaba diciendo la verdad o si estaba mintiendo.

Haruna asintió con la cabeza, aunque estaba segura de que el hombre había estado diciendo la verdad, particularmente porque era muy consciente de los riesgos que Sasugaki tomaría si le permitía sacudirse su estatus como un noble menor del país de las garras para convertirse en uno de los jugadores poderosos. que sentía que estaba destinado a convertirse dentro de los Países Elementales. Por supuesto, la pregunta más preocupante que debía responderse era con quién se había asociado y sentía que tenía el poder para hacer que tal cosa suceda.

Haruna fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando Anko se dirigió a la puerta y dijo: "Oye, voy a ir a limpiarme y luego me aseguraré de que Ibuki esté haciendo lo que le dije sobre la mitad de la mierda que hemos confiscado lista". para la entrega a alguna casa de seguridad pre-Konoha Nara. ¿Te quieres unir a mi?"

Haruna sonrió al darse cuenta de que cada vez más a menudo, las solicitudes de Anko habían sido formuladas como preguntas en lugar de órdenes, y esperaba que eso significara que más pronto que tarde aquí se descubriría que el propio chakra tenía las mismas cualidades agradables que el sabio serpiente había notado. dentro de los kunoichi de pelo morado. Lamiéndose los labios, Haruna sonrió y respondió: "Claro, me siento un poco sucia".

A Naruto le resultó difícil dormir mientras seguía mirando el cielo nocturno, por lo que se encontró pensando en los eventos que sucedieron después de que Kakashi le contó lo que había sucedido en Konoha. Su sensei lo siguió preguntándole si había visto a Yuugao, alegando que había pensado que ella se dirigía a Suna ya que Kabuto había mostrado interés en apoderarse de él en el pasado. Naruto podía decir que Gai y Lee no parecían completamente convencidos por la discusión, aunque sospechaba que era porque mientras Tsume y Hana habían salido y decían que el rastro inicial que habían seguido era falso, estaban comenzando a sospechar que no se les decía toda la verdad al respecto.

Les había dicho a todos que no la había visto, aunque había sido una verdad a medias desde que era honesto al decir que no había visto a Yuugao. En retrospectiva, creía que, de hecho, lo había hecho durante una sesión de entrenamiento que lo había incluido enfrentándose a Tenten, Moegi y Yakumo. Había notado que un Oni solitario enmascaraba a Anbu entre los espectadores que habían comenzado a reunirse alrededor del campo de entrenamiento cada vez que practicaba. La mujer solo había estado allí por un momento ya que su atención se había alejado rápidamente. Pero había recordado haber sentido que, según cómo se portaba, parecía estar increíblemente triste.

Naruto sintió que una parte de la razón de su insomnio actual era porque no había reconocido a su amante a pesar de que ella se había cerrado de la red Fox Mark que los conectaba a todos. Particularmente, como había sido consciente de que algo estaba mal, ya que había sentido los picos de preocupación y ansiedad que le decían que algo había sucedido. Pero lo había descartado como si hubiera sido algo que lo involucrara específicamente, había pensado que sus amantes se lo habrían hecho saber, y aunque una parte de él se había enojado porque Tsunade no le había contado de inmediato sobre la desaparición de Yuugao. Teniendo en cuenta lo sospechosos que parecían Gai y Lee de que estaban siendo mantenidos en la oscuridad por algo, tuvo que admitir que probablemente era lo mejor, ya que no habría esperado a que Kakashi y los demás llegaran si lo hubiera sabido. Particularmente, como cuando él, junto con sus otros amantes de Konoha, se habían invitado a la misión para encontrar a Yuugao, Kakashi había tratado de disuadirlo recordándole su "condición". Pero Naruto se despidió, alegando que ya estaba completamente curado, y que simplemente se lo estaba tomando con calma debido a la recomendación de su médico. Una declaración que había sido lo suficientemente cierta ya que podría haber usado su chakra Bijuu para curarse en cualquier momento. Aunque, se imaginó que cuando regresara a Suna, recibiría un oído de Ameno ya que mientras su último chequeo había demostrado que sus bobinas de chakra se habían curado, ella todavía le había dicho que se abstuviera de usar chakra hasta justo antes de los exámenes. alegando que ya estaba completamente curado y que se lo estaba tomando con calma debido a la recomendación de su médico. Una declaración que había sido lo suficientemente cierta ya que podría haber usado su chakra Bijuu para curarse en cualquier momento. Aunque, se imaginó que cuando regresara a Suna, recibiría un oído de Ameno ya que mientras su último chequeo había demostrado que sus bobinas de chakra se habían curado, ella todavía le había dicho que se abstuviera de usar chakra hasta justo antes de los exámenes. alegando que ya estaba completamente curado y que se lo estaba tomando con calma debido a la recomendación de su médico. Una declaración que había sido lo suficientemente cierta ya que podría haber usado su chakra Bijuu para curarse en cualquier momento. Aunque, se imaginó que cuando regresara a Suna, recibiría un oído de Ameno ya que mientras su último chequeo había demostrado que sus bobinas de chakra se habían curado, ella todavía le había dicho que se abstuviera de usar chakra hasta justo antes de los exámenes.

Aún así, aunque imaginó que habría una reunión bastante concisa para él en el futuro, una pequeña sonrisa todavía se dibujó en su rostro, ya que sabía que no era el único que disfrutaría de una, ya que mientras estaba arriba reuniendo su cosas, Temari había llegado aparentemente después de haber escuchado por la puerta que un Equipo de Konoha-nin se había registrado. Cuando se enteró de todo lo que había sucedido, lo había enmascarado bien, pero Naruto imaginó que la puerta del Oasis Oculto no había entrado. Incluso se cerró completamente detrás de ellos antes de teletransportarse a la Guarida para darle a Tsunade un pedazo de su mente.

La sonrisa no duró mucho mientras pensaba en cómo mientras había estado empacando sus cosas, también había estado tratando de averiguar qué estaba haciendo Yuugao. Casi desde el principio, sospechaba que lo que sea que Kabuto había revelado, había afectado a Yuugao de la misma manera que ella había estado después del casi éxito de Suzume en envenenarlo. Lo cual como ella no estaba parada afuera de su puerta protegiéndolo, lo hizo confiar en que estaba relacionado con su anterior amante, Hayate. Una parte de él se sintió repentinamente celosa del hombre, mientras se preguntaba si era solo un sustituto de su prometido perdido. Pero obligó a esa parte de sí mismo a guardar silencio, ya que sintió que las acciones de Yuugao cada vez que había sido amenazado en el pasado mostraban cuánto se preocupaba por él, y aceptó que una parte de ella todavía se preocupaba profundamente por Hayate. Como tal, él creía que ella opinaba que le debía la misma dedicación. Comprender que sus acciones actuales no fueron porque ella no valorara su relación con él, sino que probablemente nació de la obligación de ver que se hiciera justicia por el hombre que había amado anteriormente, realmente lo hizo mucho más agradecido por haberse convertido en alguien digno de sus sentimientos Por lo tanto, pensó que si estaba en lo correcto, y que la mujer enmascarada de Oni que había visto era Yuugao, que reconoció en retrospectiva, debería haber sabido de inmediato que algo estaba mal ya que Kashike era la primera y única mujer activa Anbu en Suna, entonces lo que pudo haber estado haciendo estaba en efecto, su forma de decir adiós antes de representar su plan. Supuso que esto la convertía en la culpable de las etiquetas de humo que se habían disparado dentro de la mansión del Kazekage, lo que había provocado su evacuación poco después de haberla visto. Por supuesto, como no se había reportado robo y nadie parecía haber sido asesinado durante la confusión, le hizo sentir que había algo más que simplemente no estaba viendo justo en frente de su rostro.

Pronto se dio cuenta de lo que era esa cosa, ya que Kashike se había ido en una misión de guardaespaldas unos días antes, por lo que una mujer solitaria, Oni enmascarada, Anbu debería haberle sospechado aún más, aunque no creía que eso fuera todo. de la razón por la que sintió que le faltaba algo con respecto a ella. También se dio cuenta de que la razón, Yuugao haría algo que indudablemente pondría a la aldea de Suna en alerta máxima, era porque probablemente se había dado cuenta de que a pesar de que Tsume y Hana también habían estado enmascarando su presencia de zorro desde que descubrieron el rastro que habían estado siguiendo. era falso, el hecho de haberlo hecho alertó a Yuugao del hecho de que habían hecho ese descubrimiento. De hecho, esto había iniciado un temporizador para ella que se basaba en lo pronto que llegarían a Suna si por casualidad adivinaban correctamente su destino. Con este conocimiento, Naruto se dio cuenta de que la razón por la que Yuugao había actuado de manera tan abierta era porque en el momento en que se había comprado a sí misma, no había podido localizar su objetivo y con el cierre de la ventana debió de darse cuenta de que él estaba actualmente en una misión de distancia. del pueblo y su propósito de fumar la mansión Kazekage había sido saber dónde. Cuando todas las piezas comenzaron a encajar, Naruto se dio cuenta de qué era lo que sentía que le había estado mirando a la cara, aunque no se trataba del Anbu enmascarado que había visto, sino de que estaba relacionado con la razón de Kashike para ser fuera de la aldea ya que ella estaba actuando como el detalle de protección para Baki. ella no había podido localizar a su objetivo y con el cierre de la ventana debe haberse dado cuenta de que él estaba actualmente en una misión lejos de la aldea y su propósito para fumar la mansión Kazekage había sido saber dónde. Cuando todas las piezas comenzaron a encajar, Naruto se dio cuenta de qué era lo que sentía que le había estado mirando a la cara, aunque no se trataba del Anbu enmascarado que había visto, sino de que estaba relacionado con la razón de Kashike para ser fuera de la aldea ya que ella estaba actuando como el detalle de protección para Baki. ella no había podido localizar a su objetivo y con el cierre de la ventana debe haberse dado cuenta de que él estaba actualmente en una misión lejos de la aldea y su propósito para fumar la mansión Kazekage había sido saber dónde. Cuando todas las piezas comenzaron a encajar, Naruto se dio cuenta de qué era lo que sentía que le había estado mirando a la cara, aunque no se trataba del Anbu enmascarado que había visto, sino de que estaba relacionado con la razón de Kashike para ser fuera de la aldea ya que ella estaba actuando como el detalle de protección para Baki.

Naruto no podía decir exactamente por qué estaba tan seguro de saber que el objetivo de Yuugao era también la persona que Kashike había sido asignada para proteger. O, ¿por qué lo dejó con la persistente sensación de que no era del todo una coincidencia? Pero sintió con toda la evidencia que tenía, tenía mucho sentido que Baki sería el objetivo de Yuugao. Un hallazgo que compartió después de que terminó de empacar e informó a Kakashi y a los demás de su teoría. En lo que él creció aún más confiado, ya que Temari, aunque parecía tentada a hacerlo, no se había molestado en ofrecer una defensa simbólica de su sensei. En cambio, ella había declarado que sospechaba que él estaba en lo correcto ya que una gran parte del plan de Invasión había requerido que Gaara llegara a la ronda final de los Exámenes de Chunin, por lo que tenía sentido que Baki, como su sensei, fuera el punto de contacto para Kabuto, ya que su presencia en Konoha durante ese tiempo podría explicarse. Podía sentir que Temari comenzó a sentirse culpable como si ella debería haberlo visto todo antes, por lo que se alegró de que Kakashi les hubiera dicho a Lee y Gai que aseguraran más suministros, ya que le permitía consolarla. Se imaginó que la información que la había dejado ciega también era la razón por la que probablemente había estado tan ansiosa por darle a Tsunade una parte de su mente, así como también por evitar la tentación de seguir la misión de detener a Yuugao, ya que tenía mucho potencial. causar bastante pesadilla política.

Poco después, Gai y Lee habían llegado con los suministros y se dirigían a un país llamado la Tierra de las Ruinas, que se encontraba al oeste de la Tierra del Viento. Para Naruto, se había sentido bien volver a salir en una misión y había deseado que fuera en mejores circunstancias. Sin embargo, razonó que como shinobi, incluso cuando estaba "en mejores circunstancias", solo significaba que la persona que comía el sándwich de mierda no era él. Aún así, incluso con todo lo que estaba en juego, todavía había una sensación de emoción, ya que sería el oeste más alejado al que había ido en el continente, ya que la Tierra de las Ruinas estaba bordeada por el Mar Occidental en tres lados. Anteriormente, el más lejano oeste que había estado era la Tierra de los Pantanos cuando él y Shion se habían enfrentado al demonio Mōryō. Más al punto, incluso Kakashi y Gai parecían saber muy poco sobre el país, ya que generalmente no contrataba shinobi. En cambio, tenía algo llamado Guild Halls en todo el país, donde las personas publicaban solicitudes de trabajo, y las personas que respondían a esos trabajos se llamaban aventureros. Como resultado, el país en su mayor parte rara vez trataba con el mundo exterior, de manera similar al vecino del norte de Land of Ruins, un país que se llamaba el Imperio Álvarez. Aún así, a pesar de lo poco que interactuó con el mundo exterior, se dijo que la Tierra de las Ruinas era probablemente la mayor fuente de poder y algunos dirían armas mágicas en el continente, como incluso se dijo que el Dios de la Espada del Trueno del Segundo Hokage se han encontrado dentro de una de las muchas mazmorras que se extendieron por toda la Tierra de las Ruinas y fueron la fuente de su nombre. Lo que sospechaba era por qué Gaara había enviado a Baki en una misión para negociar un contrato con la sala principal del gremio para contratar aventureros para encontrar tales armas y enviarlas a Suna. Una acción que a Temari no le agradó cuando fue anunciada, ya que opinaba que Gaara también estaba buscando un medio para mantenerlo en línea.

Al encontrarse a sí mismo dirigiéndose a otra vía de preocupación, y realmente no queriendo pensar en eso en este momento, Naruto se sentó mientras abandonaba el intento de quedarse dormido. Se puso de pie y se alejó del fuego, todos los demás estaban tirados, aunque notó que Kakashi no estaba presente. No le sorprendió eso, ya que era su turno de vigilar. Moviéndose hacia un árbol cercano, se sentó contra el tronco y dijo: "Si quieres dormir unas horas más, me haré cargo de ti".

En el lado opuesto del árbol, Kakashi cerró su libro que en realidad había estado leyendo a pesar de la oscuridad ya que lo había guardado en la memoria y respondió en broma: "Oh, no creo que pueda dormirme solo todavía. Acabo de terminar la parte donde nuestro protagonista rubio derritió el corazón de la concejala y terminaron yendo como conejos ". Naruto sintió que sus mejillas se ponían rojas de vergüenza, ya que Naruko básicamente había transcrito su primer golpe y el de Tsunade para su libro. Algo que pensó que incluso si Kakashi no sabía que era el caso, el jounin creía que probablemente había una buena cantidad de verdad entrelazada en toda la ficción. Su maestro lo sorprendió cuando dijo: "Sabes que estoy ansioso por ver cómo continúa la historia, particularmente porque los rumores hacen que parezca que el autor podría estar yendo por la ruta del harén ". Él se rió entre dientes mientras agregaba: "Ah, ella realmente ha superado al maestro con sus escritos si realmente va por ese camino. Su maestra a menudo se burlaba de él en sus libros, pero carecía del compromiso ".

Naruto sonrió pensando en Jiraiya, y respondió: "Tal vez porque a pesar de su playboy como mentalidad y acciones, en el fondo de su corazón solo amaba a una mujer".

"Quizás", dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa, "aunque, otro de sus aprendices también lo superó en eso". Al volver a abrir su libro, la sonrisa de Kakashi se desvaneció al pensar en la carga que su estudiante estaba cargando, "Aún así, si ella decide presentar un harén a su trabajo. Me pregunto si ella va a mostrar el dolor y la preocupación que puede acompañar a tener uno. No puedo imaginar que sus editores la dejen enfocarse tanto en lo malo como en lo bueno ".

Naruto se rió entre dientes mientras decía: "No, supongo que tendrán su brillo en los momentos de tristeza. Pero, sinceramente, hay mucho más bueno que malo. De hecho, diría que las peores cosas que tiende a experimentar son de su propia creación debido a la tarea imposible que lo llevó a comenzar uno en primer lugar. Después de todo, ¿qué hace si una mujer que ama mata a alguien que es importante no solo para otro de sus amantes, sino para muchas de las personas con las que necesita trabajar si la ambición que lo hizo buscar amantes en primer lugar es va a tener éxito ¿La suelta? ¿Intentas protegerla de las ramificaciones de sus acciones?

"Sí, esas definitivamente serían algunas preguntas pesadas", dijo Kakashi con simpatía. "Definitivamente podría entender por qué los editores insistirían en que solo se concentrara en las partes calientes".

Naruto se rió a pesar de sí mismo, antes de preguntar: "Hola Kakashi-sensei, ¿recuerdas cómo nos dijiste que, en el mundo ninja, aquellos que no siguen las reglas son basura. Pero, ¿los que abandonan a sus amigos son incluso peores que la basura?

"¿Si? ¿Por qué?"

"¿Realmente fuiste tú quien lo inventó?" Preguntó Naruto. "La razón por la que pregunto es porque de todo lo que Rin me ha contado sobre ti cuando eras compañeros de equipo. Me resulta difícil creer que fue un principio que cumpliste.

Kakashi cerró los ojos e inmediatamente se imaginó a su equipo posando para tomarse una foto. Por un momento, sintió una sensación de cariño por el recuerdo, antes de que fuera usurpado por los sentimientos de traición y odio que albergaba por Obito. Aún así, respondió honestamente cuando dijo: "No, Obito me dijo que cuando sugerí que abandonáramos a Rin para continuar nuestra misión de destruir el Puente Kannabi". Ya que pensaba que Obito había sacrificado todo por mí ... bueno, ya sabes ... "

" Sí ", respondió Naruto.

"Para ser honesto", dijo Kakashi cuando algo de calor entró en su voz, "no puedo decir que apruebo tus planes para él. Sé que Rin cree que todavía hay algo bueno en él. Pero definitivamente es alguien que merece enfrentar la peor parte de sus acciones ".

Naruto suspiró, no estaba realmente de humor para debatir el asunto, pero pensó que él fue quien abrió la puerta y dijo: "Lo sé, e incluso tendería a estar de acuerdo contigo".

"Entonces, ¿por qué dejas que se ponga esa maldita máscara, en lugar de exponerlo al mundo como el traidor que es", preguntó Kakashi con enojo. "Si es así, no pareces ser un hipócrita si Yuugao ..."

"¿Cómo habría sabido de eso?" Espetó Naruto, antes de decir casi de inmediato, "Lo siento. Puedo ver cómo podrías pensar que está relacionado, y tal vez de alguna manera está relacionado con mi no querer ser un hipócrita. Pero, principalmente ahora más que nunca tengo que mantener la esperanza de que las personas puedan cambiar ". Sintiéndose agotado, Naruto admitió: "Si quieres mi sincera opinión, Kakashi, no estoy de acuerdo con Rin en que el chico amable que ella recuerda todavía está dentro de él". En verdad, no creo que haya estado realmente allí. Creo que solo se le permitió ser amable por las circunstancias, como querer impresionar a Rin y cuando creyó que ella había muerto, esas circunstancias cambiaron y un hombre que probablemente siempre odió o, al menos, resentido, el mundo surgió porque lo sentía. le había quitado algo que se merecía. Era lo mismo para Sasuke, quien siempre estaba obsesionado con su venganza, y aunque sentimos que tal vez él estaba cambiando para mejor. Tan pronto como surgió la oportunidad de acercarse a su objetivo, se puso de pie ".

"Entonces, ¿por qué no dejar que lo cuelguen y terminar con eso?", Preguntó Kakashi. Cuando Naruto no respondió de inmediato, agregó: "Al menos, creo que es algo que tu padre merece. Sé que no piensas en él con tanto cariño como antes. Pero, después de que mi padre ... murió ... él asumió ese papel por mí. Creo que es un mal servicio para su memoria que el hombre que lo traicionó y le haya costado la oportunidad de ser padre salga libre y claro ".

Naruto se sentó en silencio por un rato más antes de responder: "Entiendo cómo te sientes, y me alegro de que haya podido estar allí para ti. Pero, desde mi punto de vista, mi padre se costó la oportunidad. Lo conocí, ya sabes, en el pasado.

"Leí el informe e incluso formé parte de la misión, aunque desempeñé un papel secundario", respondió Kakashi. "Lo que hizo tu padre fue ..."

"Cobarde", dijo Naruto y podía imaginar a su maestro molesto por el reclamo, por lo que continuó: "Tuvo la oportunidad de tratar de cambiar las cosas para mejor y no lo hizo. Y, aunque le debo una deuda de gratitud por eso, ya que aseguró mi futuro a pesar de que iba a convertirme en un arma para un conflicto que sentía que estaba destinado a suceder, también sacrificó el de mi madre para que sucediera. Eso es lo que me parece imperdonable. Después de todo, aquí me estoy desgarrando preguntándome qué pasará con el futuro que estamos tratando de construir si Yuugao deja que su ira se apodere, mientras él borró su memoria para poder vivir sin el destino que le entregó a los tres. nosotros."

Kakashi se había enojado al escuchar al hombre al que admiraba más que a cualquier otro que hablara de esa manera, pero se calmó, ya que realmente no podía culpar al hombre más joven por sentirse como él. Particularmente debido a que muchas de las dificultades que el joven Uzumaki había experimentado fueron el resultado de las acciones de su padre. Aún así, trató de defender a su maestro, ya que declaró: "Naruto, no había garantía de que el futuro hubiera sido más brillante si hubiera actuado de manera diferente".

"Lo sé", respondió Naruto dejando que la admisión permaneciera por varios momentos antes de agregar, "Pero, tampoco hay garantía de que el futuro en el que estamos trabajando ahora tenga un final rosado. Eso no significa que dejemos de luchar por eso ". Cuando Kakashi no respondió, dijo: "Pero, mis planes para Obito no pretenden ser una forma de vengarse de mi padre o dejarlo libre y libre para Rin. Son porque si Obito era el hombre que Rin cree que fue, o no. Creo que la muerte solo sería un escape del castigo que realmente merece. Cualquier buen castigo busca hacer que una persona se arrepienta de sus acciones, para que se esfuercen por ser mejores. No solo para castigarlos por el bien de aquellos a quienes han perjudicado. Para algunos, ningún castigo sería suficiente. Entonces, Elijo creer que mantener vivo a Obito y trabajar para deshacer los esquemas de Zetsu a tiempo lo cambiará para mejor. Pero lo mantendré con una correa corta.

"No conozco a Naruto", dijo Kakashi con preocupación, "Eso solo significa que probablemente serás el primero en morderte cuando te demuestre que está podrido hasta la médula". Como señaló con Sasuke. Algunas personas simplemente no pueden cambiar ".

Naruto se rió entre dientes mientras respondía: "Es cierto, pero de nuevo algunas personas pueden. Después de todo, pasaste de ser alguien dispuesto a abandonar a un amigo para completar una misión, a alguien que valora a sus compañeros por encima de todo lo demás ".

Kakashi también reflejó la risa de su estudiante suavemente, y dijo: "Supongo que sí. ¿Esperas que Yuugao pueda cambiar también?

Naruto se puso de pie cuando decidió dar un paseo, pero se quedó quieto el tiempo suficiente para responder: "No, de hecho, todo lo contrario. Espero que siga siendo exactamente quien yo sé que es ".

Siguiente capítulo: ¡Dejándote ir! Parte III

Nota del autor: Hola a todos, espero que se mantengan saludables por ahí. Para comenzar, y como siempre, permítanme tomarme el tiempo para agradecer a todos los que dejaron una reseña. Lo aprecio profundamente

En cuanto a este capítulo, espero que haya valido la pena la espera. Definitivamente se veía muy diferente de lo que inicialmente imaginé. Particularmente, como imaginé, definitivamente se centraría más en el conflicto real con Yuugao, pero como había muchos viajes involucrados entre ubicaciones, se hinchó un poco ya que ese tiempo me permitió cubrir otras tramas. Creo que lo más importante es que, finalmente, después de 5 años, en realidad estoy casi en una posición en la que puedo incorporar los personajes que PSaid solicitó cuando hice un concurso a medias que intenté realizar y que ganó antes de que incluso lo implementara.

Para aquellos que no estaban cerca, en 2015 estaba planeando un concurso ya que alguien pidió una lista de todos los personajes menores que fueron extraídos de otras fuentes. Bueno, lo anuncié antes de estar realmente listo, y en lugar de esperar a que generara la lista de nombres que los lectores completarían como una especie de búsqueda del tesoro. Él generó esa lista y la completó. Entonces, una vez finalizado el concurso, ganó el premio que incluía personajes del juego Persona. Y finalmente, un poco menos de cinco años después. Ahora se están introduciendo, o al menos el método de cómo hacerlo.

La mayoría realmente hará su debut en el personaje principal de Mabui, en el que he estado trabajando junto con los últimos capítulos, ya que muchas de sus apariciones recientes en la historia principal, están vinculadas a eventos que se cubrirán en su Limelight. Por lo tanto, debe ser inmediatamente después del Letting! Ir arco termina. PSaid, lamento que haya tomado tanto tiempo, y espero que su inclusión esté a la altura de las expectativas que tenga. Puede encontrar la lista que se hizo en mi página de deviantart, al final de The Sage's Corner vol XVIII.

De todos modos, espero que el capítulo valga la pena la espera. Es ligero en limones, pero mueve bastantes hilos de trama hacia adelante. Entonces, hasta la próxima, cuídate. Sinceramente, The Lemon Sage.


	98. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 98

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío. Además, esta historia es una ficción de limón por lo tanto está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde sea que vengan. Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deja de leer ahora. Gracias.

Capítulo 98: ¡Dejar ir! Parte 3

Kashike estaba detrás de un Baki sentado, que actualmente estaba negociando un trato con el principal maestro del gremio que supervisaba el sistema de Aventureros de la Tierra de las Ruinas. El hombre de cabello gris, que todavía poseía una complexión que sugería que alguna vez fue un aventurero activo, se había presentado como Pluton Aizach y estaba tratando de venderlos del trato que Baki originalmente había venido a buscar. "Lord Baki, al hacer de esta aventura una recompensa abierta por armas y objetos mágicos, se aseguraría de que se publique en todas las salas del gremio. Me temo que lo más probable es que reciba solo los artículos más inferiores. En su lugar, le recomendaría que invierta en uno de nuestros paquetes de expedición ".

Baki frunció el ceño mientras se cruzaba de brazos mientras decía: "Estoy seguro de que sí, y estoy seguro de que no tiene nada que ver con que incluso en el extremo inferior de la lista de paquetes que eché un vistazo, costaría varios cientos de miles". monedas de oro, que teniendo en cuenta las tasas de transferencia entre el ryo y el oro posiblemente pondrían mis costos en más de un millón de ryo. Bien fuera del presupuesto asignado al Kazekage, todo sin ninguna garantía aparente de éxito ".

El maestro del gremio se reclinó en su silla y se pasó los dedos por el bigote y la barbilla varias veces mientras pensaba en un mostrador, antes de finalmente decidirse: "Si bien es cierto que es una inversión considerable. Casi puedo garantizar que solo te quedarán artículos inferiores con una campaña tan extendida. Además, dependiendo del interés que despierte la solicitud. Todavía podría estar enganchado por una cantidad considerable de monedas y quedarse sin nada más que basura. Ahora puede mitigar eso refinando aún más su solicitud para excluir elementos con efectos específicos, o que están informados a un cierto nivel. Pero creo que encontrará que, a menos que esté ofreciendo una recompensa sustancial, que puede llegar a miles o incluso millones de monedas por los artículos más increíbles, le resultará difícil convencer a los aventureros de que se separen de ellos. Sobre todo porque estos objetos serían más valiosos para ellos en su próxima aventura ".

Baki se sentó en silencio durante varios momentos antes de decir: "No entiendo, ¿estás diciendo que la gente no honraría la solicitud? Aunque, supongo que no debería sorprenderme tanto en un sistema en el que uno puede, literalmente, presumir de obtener clasificaciones como ladrón ".

Para Kashike, parecía que Pluton necesitaba morderse la lengua para evitar disparar una réplica, lo que ella asumió estaría relacionado con la forma en que los shinobi no solo eran ladrones particularmente hábiles, sino también asesinos. Se preguntó brevemente si era parte de alguna estrategia por parte de Baki, pero finalmente decidió que era solo un subproducto de su naturaleza brusca. Lo cual, aunque lo hizo popular entre los shinobi de Suna, ya que no hablaba en el lenguaje florido de un político, como hacían muchos concejales. No le estaba haciendo ningún favor en la negociación actual. Esto la llevó a preguntarse si tal vez era parte de la estrategia de Gaara enviar a Baki, quien alborotaría las plumas de Pluton, solo para seguir con un consejero más hábil que luego encontraría más fácil ganarse al maestro del gremio.

Pluton, que demostró ser un político bastante hábil, dejó pasar el comentario y explicó: "No es tan sencillo, como ve. El problema radica en el tipo de solicitud que haría, que es esencialmente una recompensa. Por lo general, es el tipo de misión que un grupo de aventureros elige como complemento de la principal. Por ejemplo, si aceptan una solicitud para limpiar una cueva de… oh, digamos arañas gigantes y encuentran una daga de rango nueve en el cadáver de un aventurero que falló en la tarea que tenían ante ellos. Bueno, para empezar, es probable que sean un grupo de novatos en primer lugar, ya que sería una solicitud de una estrella. Entonces, a pesar de que la daga estaría en la parte inferior del espectro, probablemente solo posea algún encanto que evite que su borde se desafile o se corte, ya que la fiesta probablemente solo estaría comenzando,

"Ya veo", dijo Baki después de considerar la información por un momento, "Entonces, lo que estás diciendo es que básicamente tus aventureros siempre están persiguiendo el siguiente equipo mejor, y solo entregando aquello para lo que ya no tienen uso. . " Recibiendo un asentimiento, el consejero de Suna preguntó: "Entonces, ¿qué diría que haría que esta opción de expedición que está vendiendo sea diferente?"

Una vez más, parecía que el Maestro del Gremio se había ofendido y le gustaría dar a conocer ese hecho. Sin embargo, en su lugar, respondió: "Los Paquetes de Expedición te permitirían elegir exactamente qué mazmorra o sitio se explorará. Ya sea uno nuevo o uno que se pagó anteriormente pero aún le quedan niveles por explorar. También tiende a atraer a los aventureros más competentes en general de la variedad plateada y dorada. De vez en cuando, obtendrás un aventurero clasificado como platino que no ha tenido suerte y está buscando un trabajo con un salario fijo ".

"Trágico", declaró Baki con brusquedad, antes de preguntar, "Pero, como tus aventureros parecen reclamar los mejores artículos para sí mismos, ¿por qué iba a pagarles por su entrega?"

Kashike tuvo que evitar reírse, ya que era evidente por su lenguaje corporal que Pluton estaba al borde de su ingenio. Pero demostró ser todo un vendedor, ya que se las arregló para mantener la molestia y la ira en su voz cuando dijo: "Como financista de una expedición, tendrá derecho de tanteo en cualquier artículo descubierto. Si pasa, el aventurero que descubrió los elementos tendrá la oportunidad de decidir si desea equiparlo. Si así lo desean, le pagarán un porcentaje del valor justo de mercado en moneda de oro o intercambio. Si aprueban, se enviará a una casa de ofertas donde dividirá las ganancias, setenta y treinta a su favor ".

Baki se permitió lucir ligeramente complacido por el arreglo, pero sin embargo preguntó: "¿Qué garantías hay de que tus aventureros informarán de sus hallazgos?"

El maestro del gremio, con la esperanza de seguir ganando al concejal, dijo: "Habrá una presencia del gremio de administradores en el lugar para supervisar el proceso de catalogación. Tomarán nota del equipo inicial de los aventureros e inspeccionarán sus posesiones después de cada regreso al campamento del sitio de exploración. Por supuesto, algunos todavía intentan engañar al sistema, pero les aseguro que cualquiera que sea capturado verá revocado su estado de membresía en el gremio. También puedes asignar a tu shinobi como supervisores para vigilar los artículos y el campamento ".

"¿Pueden participar activamente en la investigación de un sitio?"

"Me temo que no", respondió Pluton a la pregunta de Baki. "Si el campamento es atacado por monstruos o asaltado, naturalmente, tu shinobi podría ayudar a defenderlo, pero de lo contrario tendrás que dejar la exploración del sitio a los profesionales".

Fue el turno de Baki de morderse la lengua ante lo que pensaba de la descripción de Pluton para los aventureros de la Tierra de las Ruinas, así que en su lugar se puso de pie y dijo: "Tendré que contactar con el Kazekage antes de poder comprometerme completamente con algo. Pero lo más probable es que tenga noticias mías o de otro representante en breve ".

Pluton se puso de pie también y extendió su mano que Baki estrechó mientras el maestro del gremio decía: "Espero escuchar una respuesta favorable".

Baki inclinó la cabeza y luego comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta mientras Kashike caminaba detrás de él. Al salir de la oficina del Guild Master, Baki se dirigió a las escaleras que conducían al primer piso, pero de repente se detuvo antes de volverse para mirar por encima de la barandilla del segundo piso. Agarrándose de la barandilla de piedra, miró hacia el salón del gremio que parecía ser una combinación de salón de banquetes y oficina administrativa, ya que había numerosas mesas dispuestas, la mayoría de las cuales estaban llenas de aventureros que comían o bebían. Numerosas camareras corrían entre ellas dejando bebidas o comida para los hombres y mujeres reunidos. Hacia la parte de atrás de la sala había un mostrador donde se sentaban varias mujeres uniformadas a las que los aventureros se acercaban cuando escogían un trabajo de un tablero cercano, o después de que habían regresado de una misión y estaban buscando un pago.

Mientras Baki parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, Kashike escaneó la habitación mientras hacía una evaluación de amenaza general de los diversos guerreros reunidos. Ella acababa de llegar a la conclusión de que sería capaz de despejar la habitación sin problemas cuando Baki preguntó: "Entonces, ¿qué piensas de la propuesta que te ofrecieron?"

Kashike se sorprendió un poco por su pregunta, ya que la mayor parte del viaje se había realizado en silencio. No es que le hubiera molestado, ya que había sido asignada a clientes de alto perfil en el pasado que intentaban charlar mientras ella trataba de concentrarse en su entorno. Otros, sin embargo, la ignorarían porque veían su presencia como algo similar a un mueble o porque sentían que era menos capaz que sus colegas masculinos. Sin embargo, si bien hubo algunos en la Vieja Guardia de Suna que la vieron como un desperdicio de un lugar abierto en Anbu, ya que asumieron que en algún momento dejaría la escuela para formar una familia, y como tal, los recursos dedicados a su entrenamiento eran mejores. gastado en un candidato con testículos. Ella no tuvo ese sentimiento de Baki. En lugar,

Aunque, en ocasiones, sentía cierta vacilación por parte de Baki, como si no estuviera completamente seguro de la validez de su misión actual. Se preguntó si su pregunta era un desliz momentáneo provocado cuando sus dudas salían a la superficie, y él estaba buscando una mayor confirmación de ellas. O, si era tal como aparecía, y estaba solicitando una simple evaluación de la propuesta que acababan de escuchar. Decidiendo errar por el lado de la precaución, señaló a los guerreros que tenían delante y dijo: "Bueno, si estos aventureros son indicativos de a quién contrataríamos para una expedición. Yo diría que sobrevaloraron enormemente su valor ".

Baki dejó escapar una risa ronca, antes de responder: "No puedo decir que no esté de acuerdo con esa evaluación. Aunque, para ser justos, a pesar de ser la sala principal del gremio, dudo que alguno de sus mejores aventureros se encuentre aquí ".

"Porque la mayoría de las mazmorras y ruinas que rodean la capital y el extremo este del país han sido limpiadas", dijo Kashike cruzando los brazos debajo de su impresionante busto mientras descansaba contra la barandilla de una manera que le permitía vigilar a los habitantes. abajo.

Baki la favoreció con una sonrisa impresionado cuando dijo: "Es bueno ver que alguien estudió el folleto de la misión a pesar de que esta es una tarea de mierda".

"Nunca dije eso", dijo Kashike mientras una parte de ella estaba preocupada de que algún elemento disgustado opuesto a su elevación a Anbu estuviera difundiendo rumores sobre ella.

Baki levantó una mano para calmarse mientras decía, "No, lo hice cuando el Kazekage te asignó como mi guardaespaldas. Esta suele ser una tarea que le das a un genin mocoso para que puedan tener un poco de experiencia en su haber. No es un miembro competente del Anbu ".

Kashike sintió una pequeña explosión de orgullo por el cumplido que Baki le había hecho, ya que era una especie de héroe local para la gente de Suna. Debido en parte a que proviene de una familia relativamente desconocida y luego se abrió camino no solo hacia el Consejo Shinobi, sino también hacia el jefe de sus Fuerzas Jounin. Un papel que había desempeñado no solo durante el tenor del Kazekage anterior, sino también en el actual.

Sin embargo, a medida que el sentimiento se desvanecía, sintió cierta preocupación abrirse camino cuando quedó claro que Baki tenía serias dudas sobre su asignación. "Quizás, el Kazekage sintió que, considerando nuestra limitada interacción con la Tierra de las Ruinas, era mejor dar lo mejor de nosotros". Indicó a los guerreros de abajo mientras agregaba, en lugar de dar una falsa impresión de debilidad ".

Baki consideró sus palabras durante varios momentos mientras estudiaba el equipo que no combinaba o que parecía barato que llevaban muchos de los aventureros reunidos. Lo cual, aunque había algunos guerreros mayores entre ellos, la habitación corría principalmente hacia el lado más joven del espectro y la mayoría parecía estar en su adolescencia. "Quizás", afirmó después de redirigir su enfoque en Kashike. "Aún así, aunque estos guerreros no parecen ser nada especial. No me apresuraría a descartar sus métodos de entrenamiento. Son mucho más duros que los nuestros ".

Kashike arqueó una ceja debajo de la máscara de Oni que usaba cuando dijo: "Oh, no estaba al tanto de ninguna escuela de entrenamiento en particular. No surgió nada durante mi investigación ".

Riendo sin alegría, Baki respondió: "No es sorprendente ya que es uno de los más antiguos, aunque es más una ley que una escuela en particular. La ley de la jungla, mata o muere ". Indicando a los guerreros a continuación, explicó: "Por lo que he podido reunir, las mazmorras que cubren esta tierra no son solo los hogares de las criaturas que las habitan, sino que en realidad parecen engendrarlas. Las teorías sobre por qué ejecutar la táctica de ser un experimento que se salió de control, a ser una especie de medida de seguridad con las mazmorras habiendo sido los depósitos de riquezas reunidas por alguna civilización muerta hace mucho tiempo. Lo cual, como puedes imaginar, teniendo en cuenta los tesoros que se pueden encontrar en su interior, genera un gran interés para quienes estén dispuestos a desafiarlos ".

Kashike creía que entendía el punto que Baki iba a hacer cuando dijo: "Entonces, estás diciendo que aunque no parezcan mucho. Probablemente todavía tengan más experiencia que genin o chunin de edad comparable ". Recibiendo un asentimiento en respuesta, agregó: "Aunque es extraño. Uno pensaría que el gremio establecería algún método universal de entrenamiento. Me imagino que les beneficiaría tanto a ellos como a sus miembros ".

Baki comenzó a bajar las escaleras, y después de que ella se puso a caminar a su lado, dijo: "No estaría tan seguro de eso". Se rió entre dientes cuando el rostro enmascarado de Kashike se volvió hacia él rápidamente, y pudo imaginarse fácilmente la confusión escrita en su rostro ya que Baki era un gran defensor del sistema de la Academia Suna y se aseguraba de que su plan de estudios no se volviera obsoleto. Aclarando su punto, explicó, "Lo que quiero decir es, eche un vistazo a su situación. ¿Qué es lo que la mayoría de tus detractores te critican con respecto a tu incorporación a Anbu?

Kashike frunció el ceño mientras respondía con un ligero toque de amargura: "Que el tiempo y la capacitación que he recibido se aplicaría mejor a alguien que no representa un riesgo de abandonar el programa si termina embarazada".

Baki asintió con la cabeza y la tiró por un bucle cuando dijo: "Una queja justa". Sin duda consciente del efecto que su declaración tuvo en ella, explicó: "Eso no quiere decir que yo esté necesariamente de acuerdo con tales quejas, y ciertamente puedo entender por qué usted siente que es injusto. Pero, ¿alguna vez has considerado por qué se sienten así? "

"¿Por qué habría?" Kashike respondió desafiante. "Son solo viejos fósiles que se oponen al cambio".

Baki negó con la cabeza con decepción y respondió: "Hablado como alguien que solo ve su propio punto de vista como válido".

Kashike sintió una punzada de ira cuando respondió acaloradamente: "Oh, ¿y qué ruego decir podría hacer que su oposición en mi contra sea válida? ¿Y qué diablos tiene que ver todo esto con la falta de un programa de formación del Gremio?

"Bueno, para empezar", dijo Baki mientras mantenía abierta la puerta de la sala del gremio para ella, "¿Notaste que no había escasez de mujeres aventureras allá atrás?"

Kashike hizo una pausa, aunque no fue debido a la pregunta de Baki, sino que comenzó a escanear el área para asegurarse de que no hubiera amenazas. Una vez que estuvo satisfecha, comenzó a moverse de nuevo y respondió: "¿Y qué? También hay muchas kunoichi femeninas. Es solo cuando quieren avanzar cuando se convierte en un problema ".

"De acuerdo", dijo Baki de una manera que la dejó con la sensación de que si estaba jugando un partido de shogi estaba a punto de ser puesta en jaque, "Pero, ¿y si te dijera que ese no parece ser el caso aquí?"

Kashike frunció el ceño debajo de su máscara, "Yo diría que encuentro eso difícil de creer".

"Porque permites que tus propias experiencias también definan las de los demás", dijo Baki con total naturalidad. "Los hombres a los que llamas fósiles, vinieron de una época diferente a la tuya. Uno en el que estábamos siendo estrangulados lentamente hasta la muerte por el tratado en el que estábamos atrapados con la Hoja, y como tal, los recursos que teníamos para dedicarnos a cosas como el entrenamiento se volvieron cada vez menos. Por lo tanto, ¿por qué invertirías recursos en alguien que podría tener una escapada borracha una noche que la deja embarazada y la ve potencialmente eliminada del programa si decide quedárselo? Por no hablar de aquellos que están planeando activamente formar una familia algún día. En comparación con los hombres a los que llama fósiles, ha ascendido de rango en un tiempo de abundancia y, aunque puede sentir que eso significa que deberían cambiar su forma de pensar. ¿Qué pasa cuando terminan estos buenos tiempos?

"Entonces se lo das a los que más lo merecen", dijo Kashike. "A menos que estés diciendo que los hombres son eso por defecto".

"No, aunque podría ser un punto a su favor" Baki respondió definitivamente, antes de contrarrestar, "Pero, incluso salvo eso, estás tan seguro de que harías el corte en tales circunstancias, incluso si eliminar el problema del embarazo es una preocupación. Quiero decir, si bien eres muy competente en todos los campos esperados, en el Anbu que simplemente te coloca en el medio del grupo, ya que no sobresale en ninguno de ellos entre tus compañeros ". Kashike quería replicar que eso significaba que todavía habría muchas personas debajo de ella que serían cortadas primero. Pero podía imaginar fácilmente los numerosos contadores que Baki podría hacer a su vez. El concejal jounin continuó, "No estoy diciendo esto para decir que estoy de acuerdo con sus detractores, solo para decir que el tema no es tan sencillo como usted cree que es. Como, toma a una mujer como el Hokage de la Hoja, si hubiera alguien de calibre similar entre nuestras fuerzas que se inclinara a convertirse en un Anbu, las políticas que encontraste bloqueando tu camino también bloquearían el de ella si seguíamos estrictamente lo que tus detractores deseaban. Por eso dije que tener una estructura estricta de formación o desarrollo de talento no es necesariamente lo mejor en todos los casos. Ya ve, el propósito de tales cosas es encajar a las personas en un molde, y cuando ve personas que carecen de ciertas cualidades que el molde dice que deben poseer, el sistema las rechaza porque eso es lo que dicho sistema debe hacer. Esto es una necesidad, ya que el sistema en la mayoría de los casos está destinado a agilizar el proceso para hacerlo repetible y ayudar a determinar quién es más probable que valga la pena el esfuerzo de dedicar los recursos necesarios al desarrollo ". las políticas que encontró que le obstaculizaban el camino también obstaculizarían el de ella si seguíamos estrictamente lo que sus detractores deseaban. Por eso dije que tener una estructura estricta de formación o desarrollo del talento no es necesariamente lo mejor en todos los casos. Ya ve, el propósito de tales cosas es encajar a las personas en un molde, y cuando ve personas que carecen de ciertas cualidades que el molde dice que deben poseer, el sistema las rechaza porque eso es lo que dicho sistema debe hacer. Esto es una necesidad, ya que en la mayoría de los casos el sistema está destinado a agilizar el proceso para hacerlo repetible y ayudar a determinar quién es más probable que valga la pena el esfuerzo para dedicar los recursos necesarios al desarrollo ". las políticas que encontró que le obstaculizaban el camino también obstaculizarían el de ella si seguíamos estrictamente lo que sus detractores deseaban. Por eso dije que tener una estructura estricta de formación o desarrollo del talento no es necesariamente lo mejor en todos los casos. Ya ve, el propósito de tales cosas es encajar a las personas en un molde, y cuando ve personas que carecen de ciertas cualidades que el molde dice que deben poseer, el sistema las rechaza porque eso es lo que dicho sistema debe hacer. Esto es una necesidad, ya que el sistema en la mayoría de los casos está destinado a agilizar el proceso para hacerlo repetible y ayudar a determinar quién es más probable que valga la pena el esfuerzo de dedicar los recursos necesarios al desarrollo ". Por eso dije que tener una estructura estricta de formación o desarrollo del talento no es necesariamente lo mejor en todos los casos. Ya ve, el propósito de tales cosas es encajar a las personas en un molde, y cuando ve personas que carecen de ciertas cualidades que el molde dice que deben poseer, el sistema las rechaza porque eso es lo que dicho sistema debe hacer. Esto es una necesidad, ya que el sistema en la mayoría de los casos está destinado a agilizar el proceso para hacerlo repetible y ayudar a determinar quién es más probable que valga la pena el esfuerzo de dedicar los recursos necesarios al desarrollo ". Por eso dije que tener una estructura estricta de formación o desarrollo de talento no es necesariamente lo mejor en todos los casos. Ya ve, el propósito de tales cosas es encajar a las personas en un molde, y cuando ve personas que carecen de ciertas cualidades que el molde dice que deben poseer, el sistema las rechaza porque eso es lo que dicho sistema debe hacer. Esto es una necesidad, ya que en la mayoría de los casos el sistema está destinado a agilizar el proceso para hacerlo repetible y ayudar a determinar quién es más probable que valga la pena el esfuerzo para dedicar los recursos necesarios al desarrollo ".

Aunque Kashike todavía quería retroceder, no podía negar que había bastante verdad en las palabras de Baki. Pero, sintió que todavía había suficientes desviaciones del sistema que terminaron convirtiéndose en un buen shinobi que mostraba que podría ser el sistema el que estaba mal, como el ex compañero de equipo de su compañero miembro del Grupo de Apoyo Paranormal Suna, el Senador lo dijo. , explicó, "Bueno, personas como la Comandante Shira del Puesto de Avanzada del Corredor Terrestre no muestran que a pesar de no coincidir con lo que el sistema presentaría como un ejemplo de lo que debería ser un candidato deseable, muestran que aún pueden convertirse en excelentes shinobi".

"Por supuesto", respondió Baki antes de detenerse cuando Kashike levantó una mano cerca de una intersección cuando de repente sintió que algo estaba mal. Aunque también sintió el repentino pico de malicia, continuó hablando para atraer a quienquiera que se hubiera originado para que creyera que había bajado la guardia, "Pero, ¿crees que eso sería una acusación a nuestro sistema de entrenamiento? Yo diría que estos ejemplos prueban su efectividad. Después de todo, nuestro sistema de academias, a pesar de lo que la mayoría de la gente cree, no está destinado a producir el mejor shinobi que el dinero puede comprar. Consiste en producir tantos shinobis competentes como sea posible, con una mínima inversión de tiempo y dinero. Cualquiera que te diga lo contrario, te está vendiendo sueños. Sí, Shira de hecho se convirtió en un shinobi extremadamente competente, y tal vez incluso magnífico a pesar de sus limitaciones. Pero tuvo que trabajar el doble de duro que cualquiera de los que produjo la Academia para lograr resultados similares. Además, se benefició enormemente del interés personal del Kazekage en su desarrollo. No muchos shinobi pueden afirmar tener un entrenamiento uno a uno con el Quinto Kazekage. Lo cual, si bien era el momento de donar del Kazekage, solo muestra cuánto esfuerzo adicional se requería, que podría haberse dirigido a otras actividades ".

Kashike frunció el ceño debajo de su máscara, ya que se podía hacer el mismo caso contra su ascenso al rango de Anbu, excepto que la persona que se había interesado personalmente en su avance era el Capitán Anbu Jefe Actual. Pero esa no era la única razón de su ceño fruncido actual, ya que el desliz de intención asesina que había sentido había desaparecido, y no pudo encontrar ninguna señal de quién lo había filtrado. Comenzó a caminar de nuevo, y mientras mantenía la guardia alta dijo: "Entonces estás diciendo que no tener un sistema de entrenamiento es realmente beneficioso para personas como yo o Shira".

Baki se encogió de hombros y respondió: "Supongo que todo depende. Lo más probable es que ustedes dos terminen muertos en tales circunstancias. Después de todo, el sistema de gremios arroja a los aventureros inexpertos directamente a la mezcla de cosas, y si bien tienen un sistema de clasificación para sus solicitudes. Realmente no limitan quién puede tomarlos, por lo que un aventurero clasificado en bronce, el más bajo, teóricamente podría aceptar una solicitud de cinco estrellas desde el primer día. No es que sus misiones de una estrella sean comparables a nuestras misiones de rango E donde el combate rara vez, si es que alguna vez, se espera. Por otro lado, muchos aspirantes a aventureros nunca regresan de su primera solicitud ".

"Ya veo", dijo Kashike, mientras comenzaba a ver la imagen más grande que Baki estaba creando para ella. Pero también estaba comenzando a sentir una sensación de malestar cuando doblaron por una calle que conducía al hotel en el que se alojaban. Incapaz de ubicar lo que lo estaba causando ya que la calle parecía estar casi desierta, dijo: "Entonces, lo que estás diciendo es que el Gremio no tiene ninguna inversión en sus aventureros desde el principio. Entonces, realmente no pueden quejarse de quién hace qué, ya que por el solo hecho de que sobrevivieron, demuestra que tenían un cierto nivel de competencia. Aún así, es difícil imaginar que produciría resultados constantes ".

"¿Por qué?" Baki preguntó un poco confundido por su última declaración, así como por lo ligero que era el tráfico peatonal en la actualidad, ya que la calle había estado bastante llena de puestos y visitantes esa mañana: "La naturaleza lo ha estado haciendo desde el principio. Los fuertes florecen y los débiles perecen. En todo caso, nuestro sistema de la Academia solo da a los débiles más oportunidades de mejorar antes de que el castigo por fallar se vuelva demasiado severo. Muchos de nuestros genin están empezando a ver realmente lo peligroso que es ser un shinobi justo antes del momento en que toman su primer examen de chunin. Aquí, no hay ruedas de entrenamiento. Como tal, aunque para nuestros propósitos puede ser más festín o hambruna cuando se trata de elegir a aventureros talentosos de los rangos inferiores, especialmente en lo que se considera una zona segura. La compensación es que cuando llegan a los escalones superiores, casi todos ellos se considerarían clasificados como S o quizás incluso mejor. De la misma manera, debido a que el Gremio no tiene ninguna inversión en cómo los aventureros llegan por sus habilidades, tampoco impondrá restricciones en sus caminos para escucharlos tomar ciertas acciones. Es una mentalidad a la que tuvieron el lujo de llegar porque, a diferencia de los shinobi, nunca parece haber escasez de jóvenes aspirantes con sueños de ser el próximo gran aventurero ".

Kashike no estaba segura de lo que Baki quería decir con esa última parte, ya que la Academia nunca parecía quedarse sin gente que solicitaba convertirse en shinobi. Pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que Baki probablemente se refería a una época anterior a la fundación de las Aldeas Mayores Shinobi. Un período de tiempo en el que debido al desgaste que estaban experimentando los diversos clanes shinobi había dado como resultado que la mayoría de sus shinobis en servicio activo estuvieran en la adolescencia, o ni siquiera tan viejos. Lo cual, si bien habrían sido entrenados en las artes de sus clanes casi desde el momento en que podían caminar, todavía resultó en que los niños no probados y no probados fueran lanzados entre sí en un combate casi incesante. Los grupos Shinobi que eventualmente se unirían para formar Suna eran ligeramente diferentes en ese sentido. Pero principalmente porque la mayoría de ellos no provenían de Clanes y en cambio estaban compuestos principalmente por mercenarios que no tenían Kekkei Genkai que se habían unido para luchar en igualdad de condiciones con los Clanes. Como resultado, cuando se fundó Suna después de la de Konoha, en realidad fue la primera de las Aldeas Shinobi en establecer una Academia, ya que rápidamente reconoció que había necesitado desarrollar uniformidad entre sus fuerzas, así como las generaciones venideras desde entonces. no tenía un grupo de talentos confiable de habilidades de la misma manera que lo haría un clan shinobi. Donde, como Konoha, por ejemplo, había podido salirse con la suya asignando miembros de varios clanes para completar sus misiones. Pero, cuando estalló la primera Guerra Mundial Shinobi, De hecho, Suna había salido en las mejores condiciones ya que su sistema de academias demostró ser muy superior al programa de mentores que habían utilizado las otras aldeas, aunque técnicamente Konoha todavía se consideraría como el poder principal en su cierre. Sin embargo, la Hoja rápidamente cerró la brecha cuando el Tercer Hokage estableció una Academia propia, lo que obligó a los diversos clanes a aprender a trabajar juntos, sin mencionar que abrió una vía para que los aldeanos que no pertenecían al clan se convirtieran en Shinobi. Como resultado, para cuando estalló la Segunda Guerra Mundial Shinobi, Konoha ya no disminuyó sus victorias basándose únicamente en el poder de los clanes que se habían unido a ella, sino porque se había convertido en una fuerza de combate cohesiva. La Hoja rápidamente cerró la brecha cuando el Tercer Hokage estableció una Academia propia, lo que obligó a los diversos clanes a aprender a trabajar juntos, sin mencionar que abrió una vía para que los aldeanos que no pertenecían al clan se convirtieran en Shinobi. Como resultado, para cuando estalló la Segunda Guerra Mundial Shinobi, Konoha ya no disminuyó sus victorias basándose únicamente en el poder de los clanes que se habían unido a ella, sino porque se había convertido en una fuerza de combate cohesiva. La Hoja rápidamente cerró la brecha cuando el Tercer Hokage estableció una Academia propia, lo que obligó a los diversos clanes a aprender a trabajar juntos, sin mencionar que abrió una vía para que los aldeanos que no pertenecían al clan se convirtieran en Shinobi. Como resultado, para cuando estalló la Segunda Guerra Mundial Shinobi, Konoha ya no disminuyó sus victorias basándose únicamente en el poder de los clanes que se habían unido a ella, sino porque se había convertido en una fuerza de lucha cohesiva.

Adivinando que el Gremio de la Tierra de las Ruinas nunca necesitó aprender tales lecciones porque el Suministro de aventureros nunca superó la demanda planteada por las solicitudes que recibió, Kashike creía que entendía el punto más importante de Baki, que era que la gente se oponía a que ella fuera miembro de los Anbu no eran necesariamente idiotas sexistas, como ella los había descrito en más de una ocasión. Pero, se opusieron a él por experiencias que los habían moldeado para creer que una mujer podría no tener la misma convicción sobre el trabajo que un homólogo masculino. Lo cual, Kashike se vio obligado a admitir, podría ser el caso, particularmente en un momento en el que esa elección podría depender de quién era más probable que se asegurara de que hubiera una recuperación de los recursos gastados. Después de todo, aunque había permitido que una relación terminara porque habría significado renunciar a su sueño, Kashike se dio cuenta de que en muchos aspectos su relación con Naruto le impedía sentir la peor parte de su elección de unirse a los Anbu. Particularmente en lo que respecta a tener una familia, ya que aunque tener hijos no parecía estar en las cartas en este momento en lo que respecta a Naruto. El hecho de que lo tomara como amante había impedido, en esencia, que su reloj biológico influyera en la decisión que había tomado. Después de todo, si acababa de lograr su objetivo sin Naruto en su vida, no podría decir exactamente que no sentiría el impulso de convertirse en una madre cada vez más fuerte, lo que eventualmente llevaría a un punto en el que demostraría que sus detractores tenían razón como la ventana de oportunidad para que ella conociera los placeres de la maternidad se fue haciendo cada vez más pequeña.

Kashike estaba a punto de admitirlo, aunque obviamente omitiendo las partes relacionadas con su amante, pero se detuvo cuando comprendió lo que la inquietaba ya que la calle parecía casi desierta. "Mierda, tenemos que salir de aquí".

Sus palabras hicieron que Baki también se pusiera instantáneamente en guardia cuando respondió: "¿Qué? Tú crees… "

Se detuvo cuando pudieron escuchar un suave murmullo proveniente de varios de los edificios de varios pisos alineados a ambos lados de la calle. Kashike, rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que era debido a que ella estaba estudiando las amenazas que podrían enfrentar, y entonces supo que, a diferencia de los shinobi que usaban señales para lanzar jutsu, en la Tierra de las Ruinas, muchos miembros de bajo nivel de la clase de magos necesitaban cantar para lanzar efectos similares a los que llamaban hechizos, así que gritaron: "¡Dispersión!"

Baki saltó lejos de ella mientras ella hacía lo mismo cuando varias bolas de fuego y relámpagos salieron volando de varias ventanas del segundo piso. Desafortunadamente, parecía que en lugar de apuntar solo al lugar donde habían estado parados, los magos habían decidido destruir toda el área y, como resultado, ella terminó aterrizando demasiado cerca de donde impactaba una de las bolas de fuego. Lo que la voló loca, ya que el viento también la dejó sin aire. Aterrizó bruscamente de espaldas y luchó contra la oscuridad que se abría paso desde los bordes de su visión mientras luchaba por volver a levantarse. Un esfuerzo que redobló al notar que numerosos aventureros aparecían desde los edificios desde donde se habían lanzado los hechizos, la mayoría de los cuales parecían fijarse en el hombre al que estaba encargada de proteger. A pesar de que,

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Yuugao fue tomada por sorpresa cuando la calle de repente se convirtió en un campo de batalla, principalmente porque había estado en el proceso de reprenderse a sí misma por el desliz de intención asesina que había lanzado cuando captó el sitio de su objetivo. Sin embargo, esa no fue la única razón por la que ella atribuyó a que ella había perdido la trampa, ya que la aparición de Kashike también la había hecho comenzar a cuestionar su curso de acción actual. Particularmente, ya que sabía de la batalla cuesta arriba que la mujer de cabello castaño había luchado para alcanzar su posición actual y solo podía imaginar cómo sus detractores usarían su cargo al ser asesinada bajo su vigilancia en su contra. Esto, naturalmente, había creado bastante conflicto interno dentro de ella, ya que casi por primera vez desde que comenzó su viaje para matar a Baki, no podía simplemente recurrir a un plan de contingencia ya que incluso su infiltración en la mansión Kazkekage había sido preparada con años de anticipación para la ocasión en que su objetivo resultó ser el Kage. Un desarrollo no improbable, ya que ella siempre había pensado que la persona que había asesinado a Hayate estaba en una posición bastante alta en la jerarquía de Suna. Pero también había sido una contingencia en contra de que su objetivo no estuviera en la Villa del Viento para una misión o en la remota posibilidad de que se hubieran retirado.

Al ver a Kashike, la parte de ella que Yuugao había estado tratando de reprimir desde que comenzó su misión autoproclamada le había suplicado que volviera en sí. Trató de recordarle cómo la mujer la admiraba, ya que ella también deseaba reclamar el primer lugar de la División Anbu de Suna. Un objetivo que posiblemente sería asestado un golpe mortal si Baki llegara a su fin mientras estaba bajo su protección. Eso fue si sobrevivió al encuentro actual, ya que notó que varios aventureros se dirigían hacia Kashike mientras ella trataba lentamente de ponerse de pie.

Su mirada se desvió de Kashike a Baki, que estaba más arriba en la calle y trataba de abrirse paso entre la multitud de quienes buscaban su vida para salvar a la mujer a cargo de protegerla. Yuugao sintió el mismo impulso violeta que había sentido anteriormente y permitió que pusiera sus pies en movimiento mientras salía disparada del nicho en el que se había metido cuando se detuvieron. La túnica oscura con capucha que llevaba sobre el uniforme de Suna Anbu, una prenda de vestir que asumió era la favorita de los ladrones y asesinos dentro de la Tierra de las Ruinas, hizo poco para frenarla mientras se dirigía hacia Baki. Una parte de ella esperaba que a pesar de que llevaba la túnica para mezclarse, su repentina aparición diera a los aventureros que amenazaban a Kashike una pausa, lo que le permitiría eliminar a Baki, eliminando así probablemente su necesidad de lastimarla. Sin embargo,

Yuugao sintió una lágrima dentro de ella, mientras abandonaba su carga para saltar hacia el aventurero y quitar la espada que había metido en el cinturón que mantenía su túnica cerrada. Aterrizó en el lado opuesto de él después de quitarle el brazo que había levantado sobre su cabeza. Tropezó hacia atrás agarrándose el muñón sangrante, mientras sus dos compañeros se movían para cargar contra ella con las armas desenvainadas. Se giró para encararlos y lanzó varios shuriken que había cogido al aterrizar con la mano libre. Muchos de los proyectiles giratorios fueron destrozados por uno de los hombres que usaba el hacha que empuñaba. Pero la mujer que lo acompañaba no tuvo tanta suerte, ya que una mordió profundamente un costado de su cuello, mientras que otra la golpeó en la cara. Ella gritó en estado de shock y dolor mientras se agarraba al géiser que brotaba de su cuello. lo que distrajo a su compatriota lo suficiente como para que su arma todavía estuviera fuera de posición cuando Yuugao se acercó a él y le abrió el vientre. Cuando cayó de rodillas tratando de contener sus entrañas, la mujer le dio un golpe débil e ineficaz, que Yuugao esquivó antes de bajar su propia espada y atravesar su cuello justo por encima de donde había golpeado su shuriken.

Se dio la vuelta mientras sacudía la sangre de su espada y la envainó antes de moverse para ayudar a Kashike a ponerse de pie. Cayendo sobre una rodilla, disfrazó su voz mientras decía: "Agárrate de mí".

Kashike vaciló, obviamente desconfiando del extraño que le ofrecía ayuda, pero sus ojos recorrieron su útil trabajo y pareció entender que no había muchas razones para que su salvador estuviera jugando, especialmente si el objetivo era la vida de ella y Baki. Sin embargo, Yuugao se tensó cuando sintió una presencia detrás de ellos, ya que Baki había logrado atravesar el guante y estaba de espaldas a ella mientras sostenía a los aventureros restantes mientras decía "No sé quién eres. Pero tienes mi agradecimiento ".

Yuugao sintió una contracción en su mano, que sabía que se curaría si rápidamente sacaba su espada y la enterraba en su espalda. Sin embargo, Kashike eligió ese momento para pasar un brazo por encima de su hombro para aceptar ayuda y volver a ponerse de pie, lo que la hizo preguntarse si había sentido el deseo y había actuado para obstaculizarla. La parte oscura de Yuugao gritó de frustración, mientras que la parte clara que se había liberado de la caja que había tratado de retener cuando había saltado en ayuda de Kashike, simplemente tiró a la mujer de pie con ella. Mirando por encima del hombro, dijo simplemente: "Tenemos que movernos".

"Lidera el camino", dijo Baki mientras producía y lanzaba varios perdigones explosivos para cubrir su escape

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Rock Lee observó con un ligero indicio de molestia mientras Naruto conversaba con un grupo de mujeres aventureras en una mesa cercana. Una molestia provocada principalmente cuando el hombre rubio aparentemente se había hecho cargo de la misión, e incluso Kakashi y Gai parecían seguir su ejemplo. Una pista, que actualmente tenía a Lee habiendo cambiado su mono verde favorito por pieles de animales, ya que él y Gai estaban vestidos como una especie de bárbaros. Mientras, Kakashi, Tsume y Hana estaban vestidos con túnicas y pantalones sencillos que parecían ser la elección favorita de los aventureros que parecían ser casi casi bandidos. Tenten y Yakumo vestían túnicas que parecían ser el atuendo estándar para una clase que Naruto había descrito como magos. Mientras que Moegi vestía una túnica blanca similar a la de una sacerdotisa. En cuanto a Naruto, estaba vestido con una brillante armadura que lo marcaba como una clase de guerrero más específica conocida como Paladín. Lo que molestó aún más a Lee ya que mientras la mayoría de las personas presentes parecían estar mirándolo a él y a Gai, con un poco de sospecha. Esas mismas miradas parecían cambiar instantáneamente a interés especulativo cuando miraban a Naruto, al menos cuando esas miradas pertenecían a hombres, y una buena cantidad de ellas tenían intereses más carnales cuando pertenecían a mujeres.

Aunque molesto, dado que la diferencia actual en la reacción a su presencia parecía ser sal en la herida que él creía que el estado actual de Naruto como el Héroe de la Hoja había infligido a su orgullo, considerando el supuesto punto de partida compartido de los desamparados. Lee tuvo que admitir que no se debía a nada de lo que Naruto había hecho, ya que su atuendo actual había sido destinado a Kakashi, quien lo había rechazado a favor de la túnica, que había combinado con una bufanda para cubrir su rostro. Una pequeña inclinación de sus labios cuando Kakashi se negó llevó a Lee a creer que Naruto realmente quería que su maestro usara la armadura, probablemente porque imaginaba que tendría que renunciar a su máscara habitual. Lee también se vio obligado a admitir que incluso Naruto tomando la iniciativa, se debió en parte a acciones que había emprendido aparentemente sin el conocimiento de Kakashi. cuando había creado un clon para viajar delante de ellos, a un ritmo que incluso Lee tendría que considerar ampollar ya que no solo aparentemente había llegado a la Tierra de las Ruinas dos días antes que ellos. Pero aparentemente había podido recopilar información sobre cómo se conducía la tierra relativamente desconocida y había asegurado el atuendo que usaban actualmente.

El conocimiento que Naruto aparentemente estaba haciendo un buen uso cuando la mesa de mujeres se rió con aprecio mientras él las encantaba, probablemente mientras reunía aún más. Lo que honestamente hirió el orgullo de Lee aún más, principalmente porque mientras había aceptado que en la batalla por el corazón de Sakura había perdido. Una cosa que se había llevado como consuelo era la creencia de que, gracias en parte a su relación con Kasumi y Fuki, si había un lugar en el que eclipsaba a Uzumaki era en lo que respecta a su destreza sexual. Después de todo, aunque Naruto pudo haber ganado a una mujer, Lee pasaba sus noches con dos y se había acostado con algunas de las mujeres más atractivas que la Tierra del Fuego tenía para ofrecer, gracias en parte a su trabajo nocturno como le gustaba llamarlo.

Sin embargo, observando a Naruto actualmente, Lee se encontró dudando si era una creencia a la que pudiera aferrarse por más tiempo. Aunque, las semillas de esa duda se habían plantado al inicio de su viaje a la Tierra de las Ruinas, ya que él había notado cómo el contingente femenino de su grupo parecía completamente enamorado de los Uzumaki. Más notablemente para él siendo Tenten, quien a menudo mezclaba insinuaciones coquetas durante sus interacciones con Naruto, de una manera similar a como lo había hecho con Neji antes de que él la rechazara rotundamente. Lo cual, aunque no podía estar tan seguro de las otras kunoichi de la Hoja que se les habían unido en Suna, estaba bastante seguro de que muchos de sus gestos también indicaban un profundo deseo por el Jinchuriki. Incluso Tsume, lo dejó con la impresión de que si Naruto la atacaba,

Luego estaban los aventureros con los que Naruto estaba charlando, que parecían bastante distantes cuando se le acercó por primera vez. Sin embargo, ahora parecía que aceptarían con gusto una invitación a su habitación para reunirse con él en alojamientos más privados. Lee imaginó que más de uno aceptaría con gusto, incluso si no fuera el único en hacerlo. Principalmente como resultado de las miradas de decepción que recibió Uzumaki cuando cortésmente se desconectó de la conversación y comenzó a acercarse para unirse a sus compañeros Leaf-nin.

Al sentarse, Kakashi levantó la vista de su libro y preguntó: "¿Aprendiste algo de interés?"

"Creo que sí", respondió Naruto sonando un poco inseguro, "Me estaban diciendo que aparentemente ayer surgió algún tipo de conflicto. No saben de qué, pero aparentemente involucró a miembros de un gremio oscuro y un grupo desconocido ".

"¿Qué es un gremio oscuro?" Moegi preguntó vacilante, temerosa de estar preguntando algo tonto.

"Supongo que sería el equivalente a lo que consideraríamos un ninja perdido", respondió Naruto con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "Parece que la mayoría del trabajo legítimo que ofrece el Gremio incluye cosas como la misión de escolta o la exploración de ruinas. Mientras que los Gremios Oscuros ofrecen trabajos para el trabajo más desagradable, como el asesinato por contrato, sus miembros están compuestos por aquellos que han sido expulsados del gremio ".

"Aunque tal vez sea interesante", declaró Gai sin estar seguro de por qué Naruto pensaría que es relevante, "no creo que el incidente esté relacionado con Yuugao".

Naruto frunció el ceño antes de decir: "Puedo ver por qué piensas eso. Particularmente, si ella estaba detrás del desvío en la mansión Kazekage. Llevaría a uno a creer que no sabía dónde estaba Baki, por lo que necesitaba averiguar su ubicación antes de que ustedes llegaran a Suna. Eso no le deja mucho tiempo para llegar aquí, ponerse en contacto con un gremio oscuro y reunir los recursos para organizar un ataque ".

El Uzumaki se apagó, y Lee tuvo la impresión de que había más de lo que tenía que decir pero no quería dar voz, ya que haría más tangibles las preocupaciones que tenía. Una respuesta que Lee encontró bastante extraña y se preguntó qué tan cerca se había vuelto del Capitán Anbu mientras vivían bajo el mismo techo. Pero, después de un momento, Lee intervino con un punto propio que apoyaba a su sensei, "Más concretamente, si ella se hubiera dirigido a Suna para eliminar a Baki personalmente, parece bastante extraño que ella se encargara del trabajo ahora. Especialmente, ya que la ventaja recaería casi exclusivamente en ella, ya que solo tendría que lidiar con una sola kunoichi, a diferencia de la seguridad de toda una aldea ".

Naruto inclinó la cabeza en reconocimiento del punto, pero dijo: "Entiendo de dónde vienes. Pero siento como si estuviera sucediendo algo más que no estamos viendo ".

La molestia que Lee había estado sintiendo por el hecho de que Uzumaki aparentemente se hiciera cargo de la misión salió a la superficie cuando preguntó acaloradamente: "Oh, y qué conocimientos especiales te llevan a creer eso. Hasta hace unos días estabas holgazaneando sin preocuparte por nada del mundo. A pesar de haber sufrido otra derrota a manos de Sasuke ".

Lee pudo notar que su respuesta tomó a todos los presentes por sorpresa, sobre todo a su sensei y Tenten. También notó que el contingente femenino de las miradas de su grupo se volvió rápidamente de desaprobación, mientras que Tsume parecía estar reprimiendo el impulso de gruñirle. Sin embargo, lo más frustrante fue la respuesta de Naruto cuando dijo con calma que ignoraría la incitación a él, "Bueno, para empezar, parece que Baki estuvo aquí ayer para negociar algo con el líder del gremio. Si completó su tarea y se fue para regresar a Suna, lo más probable es que nos hayamos encontrado con él o captado alguna señal de que él y Kashike estaban regresando. Este también sería el caso si decidieran dirigirse a otro lugar, ya que los socios de Tsume y Hana están dando vueltas por la ciudad para ver si pueden encontrar un rastro. Como aún no hemos recibido alertas sobre el éxito de sus socios, lo más probable es que no se hayan ido. Entonces, o tienen asuntos pendientes aquí, lo que si las negociaciones se estancaron ayer normalmente significaría que deberíamos haberlos visto. O posiblemente estuvieron involucrados en el incidente de ayer ".

Lee sabía que era una hipótesis justa a la que llegar, pero no estaba dispuesto a darle a Naruto el punto cuando dijo: "Como has señalado, Yuugao no tendría tiempo para arreglarlo".

"De acuerdo", dijo Naruto, "Por eso dije que siento que nos falta algo de información crucial". Suspirando molesto, agregó, "Kabuto puso todo en movimiento, y aunque estoy de acuerdo, probablemente señaló a Baki como el asesino de Hayate. Simplemente no estoy seguro de lo que espera ganar con eso ".

"Debería ser obvio", dijo Lee rápidamente, "Su objetivo es interrumpir la alianza".

"No estaría tan seguro de eso", intervino Gai, haciendo que Lee pareciera decepcionado. "Incluso si el objetivo de Yuugao era vengar a Hayate, y ella lo logró, siempre que el Hokage la entregue para enfrentar la justicia de Suna, es probable que no se produzca un daño permanente. Muchos simplemente lo verían como un acto desafortunado con personas de ambos lados entendiendo las emociones que lo provocaron. Por supuesto, eso no evitaría que las personas en ambas aldeas que están interesadas en ver cómo la alianza se desintegra intenten usarla. Pero a decir verdad, creo que el Hokage y el Kazekage valoran demasiado a la Alianza como para permitir que un incidente así la arruine ".

Con su sensei aparentemente respaldando a Naruto, Lee sintió que su deseo de empujar el asunto se desvanecía, así que preguntó: "Entonces, ¿qué puede ganar Kabuto al hacer arreglos para que un grupo de aventureros deshonrados los ataquen en su lugar?"

Gai parecía inseguro de eso, pero Naruto dijo: "Desafortunadamente, con Kabuto involucrado, podría ser casi cualquier cosa. Tal vez se alineó con un poder en algún lugar que tenía rencor contra Baki, por lo que decidió involucrar a Yuugao con la confianza de que ella lo eliminaría. Si consiguió involucrar a un Gremio Oscuro, podría ser porque no sabía que Baki no estaba en Suna y temía que Yuugao perdiera su oportunidad ". Con un sentido de urgencia, Uzumaki declaró: "Pero, sinceramente, nada de eso importa en este momento". Dirigiendo su atención a Kakashi, "Con tu permiso, me gustaría llevar a Tsume y Hana conmigo para investigar dónde tuvo lugar el ataque y ver si Baki o Yuugao estuvieron involucrados en el ataque".

Kakashi inclinó la cabeza y luego ordenó: "Creo que es un lugar tan bueno como cualquier otro para comenzar. Mientras haces eso, llevaré a Tenten, Yakumo y Moegi para comenzar a verificar con las posadas locales para ver si se quedan en el área. Suponiendo que estuviera relacionado con ellos, probablemente podamos comenzar en la misma vecindad general, ya que es posible que se hayan dirigido a sus alojamientos después de su reunión. Gai y Lee, ustedes dos quédense aquí por si acaso estamos fuera de lugar, y decidieron comenzar tarde hoy ".

"Roger, Kakashi", dijo Gai dando su habitual sonrisa y pulgar hacia arriba mientras el grupo se dividía en sus equipos asignados. Mientras se alejaban, su sonrisa se desvaneció mientras una mirada de preocupación apareció en su rostro, "Lee, ¿no fue innecesariamente cruel arrojarle a la cara la pérdida de Naruto contra Sasuke?"

"¿Cómo es eso?" Lee dijo con una buena cantidad de veneno en su voz, "Merece que se lo recuerden considerando las promesas que hizo para tratar con Sasuke. Sin embargo, a pesar de fallar espectacularmente, en lugar de dedicarse a terminar la tarea, lo encontramos jugando sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo ".

Gai estaba un poco desconcertado por la intensidad de los sentimientos negativos que Lee parecía albergar hacia los Uzumaki. Tratando de apaciguarlos un poco, dijo: "No sabía que Naruto hiciera tales promesas. Que yo sepa, lo que estaba en el centro del asunto era una diferencia de opinión sobre cómo la gente de Konoha debería hacer para asegurarse de que Sasuke pague por sus crímenes. Si su posición de que no nos convertimos en el enemigo que buscamos detener constituyó una promesa de su parte, eso no significa que aquellos que creen como tú que Sasuke debería ser eliminado sin importar el costo han hecho la misma promesa ".

"¿Y cómo se supone que lo hagamos cuando el liderazgo actual de Konoha carece de la voluntad de hacer lo necesario?", Respondió Lee rápidamente.

Gai negó con la cabeza con decepción y respondió: "Esa es una posición bastante conveniente para tomar. El bando al que me opongo falló, y también está mal, pero carecemos de los medios para poner en práctica nuestras propias creencias ".

"¿Estás diciendo que estoy equivocado?" Lee preguntó enojado, "¿Que si un contingente de nosotros fuéramos al Hokage y exigiera que se nos permitiera tratar con Sasuke a nuestra manera, ella nos dejaría hacerlo?"

"No, estoy bastante seguro de que ella se opondría a ti y te diría que te largues de su oficina", respondió Gai con calma. Podía ver que su alumno estaba a punto de decir cómo eso probaba su punto, así que agregó: "Lo que estoy diciendo es que ustedes son los cobardes". Lee lo miró atónito al hablarle de tal manera que le permitió a Gai continuar, "He notado una amargura creciendo dentro de ti desde que Naruto se unió a la misión. Su raíz venenosa es bastante fácil de ver, y es que te has puesto celoso de él. "

" No estoy celoso de él ", dijo Lee con desdén," Es un fraude ... "

" ¡Lee! " Gai lo interrumpió con dureza, aunque asegurándose de que su voz aún fuera lo suficientemente suave como para no elevarse por encima del ruido de fondo de las numerosas conversaciones que se estaban llevando a cabo.

"¿Cómo me equivoco?" Lee preguntó apasionadamente a su maestro: "Nada de lo que se presentó originalmente sobre él resultó ser cierto. Todo fue organizado para crear la impresión de un desvalido que se las arregló con determinación y determinación. Si Neji hubiera sabido la verdad sobre él, que era hijo de un Hokage y albergaba a las bestias con cola más poderosas, entonces nunca habría bajado la guardia para permitirle esa victoria y su estado actual se habría evaporado con ella. "

Lee hizo una mueca internamente por la decepción que Gai mostraba en su rostro, aunque hizo un punto para no mostrar cuánto le afectaba. Su maestro negó con la cabeza y respondió: "Personalmente, no creo eso. Su camino hacia su renombre actual definitivamente sería diferente. Pero tengo pocas dudas de que aún lo habría alcanzado ".

"No lo sabes", respondió Lee rápidamente.

"No. No, no lo sé ", admitió Gai, antes de replicar:" No más de lo que puedes estar seguro de que simplemente se habría desvanecido en la oscuridad si hubiera sido derrotado en los exámenes de Chunin ". Gai tomó la jarra de la cerveza local que había pedido y tomó un buen trago antes de fruncir el ceño a un joven equipo de aventuras que se había interesado en ellas, tal vez encontrando que el debate filosófico que se estaba llevando a cabo estaba fuera de lugar. para supuestos bárbaros. Temiendo provocarlo aún más, rápidamente encontraron otros lugares para mirar, lo que hizo que se dibujara una leve sonrisa en su rostro, junto con los recuerdos del joven apasionado que estaban discutiendo en ese momento mientras preguntaba: "Sin embargo, ¿sabes qué me hace creer eso? ? " Recibiendo un rápido movimiento de cabeza en respuesta, Gai señaló su pecho con el pulgar mientras decía: "Es por lo que hay dentro ..."

"Un Bijuu todopoderoso," intervino Lee haciendo que la sonrisa desapareciera de nuevo del rostro de su sensei, y que recibiera una mirada verdaderamente desaprobatoria de él.

Gai suspiró con decepción, antes de responder: "Espero que sepas algo mejor que eso. Pero supongo que esta misión muestra por qué no lo haces ".

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" Lee preguntó sonando insultado.

Gai no respondió por un momento, ya que notó una pelirroja bien formada mirándolo, quien aunque no vestía pieles como él ya que vestía un atuendo bastante escaso, le hizo sospechar que quizás era de uno de los bárbaros. clanes que cubrían las montañas del país. Trató de fruncir el ceño de una manera similar a como lo había hecho con el otro grupo, pero ella simplemente le sonrió. Antes de aparentemente perder el interés, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar desde el área del banquete hasta las escaleras.

"Quiero decir", dijo Gai, su voz adquirió un tono duro cuando su atención se centró de nuevo en Lee, "Es fácil sentarse allí y ponerse celoso del éxito de otro. Para disparar el comentario mordaz y similares cuando se sienta eclipsado. Pero, ¿qué has hecho para rectificarlo? He notado tu molestia porque Naruto parece hacerse cargo de esta misión, pero en lugar de tratar de hacer tus propias contribuciones, te ocupaste en intentar derribarlo. Pero no va a funcionar, y la razón es que, sean cuales sean las fallas que puedas intentar arrojarle en la cara, él ya las superó. Sí, fue superado por Saskue, y puedes intentar fingir que estaba holgazaneando cuando lo encontramos en Suna. Pero lo sabes mejor. Estaba tomando las medidas necesarias para asegurarse de que su próxima reunión fuera diferente. Eso no es garantía de que lo hará pero no está perdiendo el tiempo lamentando su fracaso. Mientras que tú, nunca parecías haber superado tu incapacidad para vencer a Neji ".

"Eso es ridículo", respondió Lee rápidamente.

"¿Lo es?" Preguntó Gai. "Entonces, ¿por qué te concentras tanto en sus supuestos humildes comienzos?" Lee estaba a punto de dar las razones por las que sentía que era importante, pero su sensei no le ofreció la oportunidad. Aunque, descubrió que no importaba, ya que gran parte de su argumento estaba desanimado como dijo su maestro, "Incluso si era una estafa para crear artificialmente una narrativa de héroe, Naruto necesitaba tener el valor y la determinación para seguir cumpliendo con las expectativas puestas en él. Su partido con Neji es solo uno, y aunque puede sentir e incluso estar en lo cierto, Naruto habría fallado en ese caso si no fuera el anfitrión del nueve colas. Estás olvidando una cosa muy importante ".

"¿Qué sería eso?" Lee dijo bastante desafiante.

"Su viaje no estuvo exento de una buena cantidad de fracasos", declaró Gai con una mirada decidida en sus ojos. "Participaste en uno de esos fracasos, y a pesar de lo seguro que estoy si me preguntaran, Naruto admitiría que fue uno de los puntos más bajos de su vida. Principalmente al considerar en qué terminó convirtiéndose Sasuke. A las pocas semanas estaba tomando misiones nuevamente, antes de emprender un viaje de entrenamiento para fortalecerse. Como resultado, fue Sasuke quien terminó quedándose corto, y… "

" ¿Cuál es tu punto, "interrumpió Lee, causando que una mirada de sorpresa apareciera en el rostro de su sensei.

Una vez más, apareció una mirada de insatisfacción con la actitud de su alumno, aunque trató de suavizar el sentimiento diciéndose a sí mismo que Lee acababa de llegar a una edad rebelde bastante tarde. Aún así, habló con un tono de decepción cuando dijo, "Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que mientras el ciclo entre Naruto y Sasuke inevitablemente terminará con la muerte de uno u otro. Mientras tanto, se empujan mutuamente a alturas cada vez mayores. Tú, por otro lado, permitiste que la victoria de Naruto sobre Neji fuera tuya también. Nunca superaste ese obstáculo tú mismo, y en cambio te dijiste a ti mismo, bueno, este desvalido lo hizo, así que es lo mismo que yo lo hice. Pero, viendo las ventajas que tiene, aunque diría que en su mayoría funcionaron en su contra hasta la época de los exámenes de Chunin, te ha hecho empezar a cuestionarte si él superó ese obstáculo de la misma manera que tú. Y, si no lo hizo, ¿qué dice eso de ti? Lee sintió un escalofrío por las palabras de su sensei, que se hicieron más pronunciadas cuando Gai dijo: "Una pregunta difícil de hacerse. Particularmente porque si se responde de una manera, significa que en realidad, nunca ha superado el primer obstáculo que enfrentó. Sin embargo, en lugar de enfrentar esa dura realidad. Has decidido intentar derribar a Naruto, sintiendo que si puedes obligarlo a asumir el papel de un estafador que engañó a la gente de Konoha, entonces tus propias insuficiencias no importan ". Particularmente porque si se responde de una manera, significa que, en realidad, nunca ha superado el primer obstáculo que enfrentó. Sin embargo, en lugar de enfrentar esa dura realidad. Has decidido intentar derribar a Naruto, sintiendo que si puedes obligarlo a asumir el papel de un estafador que engañó a la gente de Konoha, entonces tus propias deficiencias no importan ". Particularmente porque si se responde de una manera, significa que en realidad, nunca ha superado el primer obstáculo que enfrentó. Sin embargo, en lugar de enfrentar esa dura realidad. Has decidido intentar derribar a Naruto, sintiendo que si puedes obligarlo a asumir el papel de un estafador que engañó a la gente de Konoha, entonces tus propias deficiencias no importan ".

Lee se puso de pie abruptamente, mientras decía acaloradamente: "Te mostraré quién es inadecuado".

"Muy bien", dijo Gai con calma, sin disfrutar de la ira en los ojos de su alumno, incluso cuando él era el que lo había empujado a propósito a sus niveles actuales. Sosteniendo su mano hacia la puerta, lo desafió: "Sal y demuéstrate lo poco que has avanzado". El rostro de Lee casi estalló en una mueca de desprecio, por lo que Gai se sintió realmente preocupado, ya que sintió que mostraba cuán peligrosos y fácilmente aquellos que clamaban rectamente por la cabeza de Sasuke podían convertirse en lo que decían odiar. Aún así, no dejó que se notara cuando Lee se dio la vuelta y se alejó de él, sin darse cuenta de cómo ya había fallado al permitir que sus sentimientos personales nublaran su juicio y abandonó la tarea que le habían dado. Aunque, Gai razonó que a su manera, También había hecho lo mismo, ya que estaba secuestrando la misión él mismo con la esperanza de llegar a su alumno antes de que se convenciera demasiado de su propia rectitud y, por lo tanto, con el tiempo le permitiría convertir a todos los que no estaban con él en un enemigo que necesitaba ser destruido. Se rió entre dientes sin alegría para sí mismo, ya que sentía que tal vez tanto él como Lee podrían soportar aprender una cosa o dos de Naruto. Quien, aunque también parecía tener su propia agenda tácita con respecto a la misión actual, al menos estaba trabajando en conjunto con todos para completarla, incluso aquellos como él, a quienes parecía inclinado a tratar de mantenerse un poco fuera del circuito en cuanto a por qué perseguía la misión con tanta pasión.

Un asunto que Gai normalmente intentaría descifrar, pero se había encontrado bastante distraído por sus preocupaciones con Lee. Pero creyendo que el asunto, aunque no se resolvió exactamente, estaba en proceso de ser abordado, estaba a punto de volver sus pensamientos hacia por qué Naruto parecía tan involucrado en la misión, pero se detuvo cuando notó que la mujer con el pelo largo y rojo ardiente había regresado y estaba ahora acercándose a él. Gai frunció el ceño internamente, mientras tomaba nota de la ornamentada chaqueta roja y negra que llevaba, que exponía la mayor parte de la piel besada por el sol de su pecho y estómago. Lo que, como lo único que tenía en la parte exterior de las hombreras para cubrir la parte superior de los brazos, era un cinturón grande que solo ocultaba parcialmente el hecho de que llevaba solo una tanga negra debajo, lo que significaba que quedaba muy poco a la imaginación. Un hecho que Gai apreció, mientras miraba sus piernas bien formadas mientras se enfocaba en un tatuaje tribal en la parte exterior de su muslo derecho. Se le acercó desarmada, aunque llevaba un par de tazas grandes que dejó junto a él, y mientras se sentaba en el banco a su lado de espaldas a la mesa, "¿no eres de por aquí?"

"No sé lo que quiere decir, señorita ..."

"Risty", respondió la mujer con una sonrisa juguetona. Inclinándose, dijo: —Quiero decir que la mayoría de los bárbaros que he conocido apenas han sido capaces de pronunciar dos oraciones completas y mucho menos el vibrante ir y venir que tú y tu pequeño ... hijo quizás parecían tener. E, incluso si ustedes dos fueran familia, bueno, la idea de que terminaría sin un derramamiento de sangre ... eso es un gran no, no cuando se desafía la autoridad de un anciano ".

"Pareces ser bastante articulado… para ser un bárbaro," respondió Gai, y casi de inmediato tuvo que defenderse cuando la mujer agarró una de las tazas que había dejado y trató de clavársela en el cráneo. Un movimiento que bloqueó fácilmente, aplastándolo con el antebrazo, que aunque le sorprendió por lo duro que fue, sus antebrazos ya habían roto cosas más duras y pesadas antes.

Risty fácilmente saltó lejos mientras trataba de atraparla con una patada mientras se ponía de pie también. Al darse cuenta de que estaba rodeado por la mayoría de los aventureros, Gai se dio cuenta de que su debate con Lee probablemente había atraído demasiada atención y no solo de la pelirroja, aunque probablemente ella había dado la alarma. Una teoría que resultó correcta cuando ella se acercó a él ahora armada con una maza y un escudo, mientras decía: "Para que conste, no soy una bárbara. Soy un Benevolent Bandit of the Wilderness ".

"Mi error," declaró Gai, sin molestarse en armarse con el hacha que Naruto le había procurado para que encajara en el papel que se suponía que debía desempeñar.

"Puedes decir eso de nuevo", respondió Risty con bastante broma. "Sería una lástima tener que estropear un rostro tan duro de por sí. Entonces, ¿por qué no nos dices qué están haciendo los florines oscuros?

"Me temo que ha habido algún tipo de malentendido", respondió Gai, "No estamos asociados con ningún gremio oscuro".

"Entonces, ¿con quién estás?", Dijo un hombre de cabello gris con ropa fina desde el segundo piso.

"Preferiría no decir", respondió Gai volviéndose hacia él sin bajar la guardia, "Pero, no queremos hacerte ningún daño".

"Supongo que tendremos que ir a preguntarle a tus compañeros", respondió el hombre dando a los demás una señal para atacar."Estoy seguro de que después de unos días de permanecer en una celda, estará más abierto a compartir".

Gai se preparó para el ataque que se avecinaba cuando dijo: "Quizás, pero decirlo es la parte fácil.Veamos si alguno de ustedes tiene lo necesario para que esto suceda ".

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Usted debería haber roto su cara engreída, "dijo Tsume mientras ella, Naruto y Hana se dirigían al lugar donde un gremio oscuro aparentemente había causado algunos estragos.

Naruto le dio una sonrisa divertida incluso cuando respondió: "No creo que eso ayude a resolver el problema de Lee conmigo".

Envió una mirada hacia Hana, esperando que ella lo respaldara. Sin embargo, al comprender la solicitud silenciosa, no ayudó exactamente a la situación cuando dijo: "No me mires. Estoy con mamá en este. Deberías haberlo jodido ".

Naruto sintió una sensación de molestia, dirigida principalmente hacia él mismo, ya que supuso que debería haberlo sabido mejor, ya que los Inuzuka tendían a resolver muchos de sus problemas interpersonales con sus puños. El sentimiento no duró mucho cuando Tsume dejó escapar una breve risa ronca, antes de decir: "Eso le está diciendo". Sin embargo, Tsume se puso seria cuando agregó: "Mira, sé que probablemente piensas que pelear es lo último que deberías hacer considerando lo que estamos tratando de hacer. Pero a veces ... solo tienes que mostrarle a la gente exactamente dónde se encuentran y de la manera más dura posible. Si Lee va a invocar tu última pelea con Sasuke, muéstrale a ese idiota exactamente cómo sería esa pelea ".

"Esa parece ser una manera infalible de asegurarse de que se sienta resentido conmigo", dijo Naruto mientras giraban hacia la calle donde ocurrió el incidente.

Su amante Inuzuka le dio una mirada de preocupación cuando ella dijo: "Odio decírtelo, pero desde donde estoy, parece que ya lo hizo". Naruto frunció el ceño ante sus palabras, pero se hizo más profundo cuando se dio la vuelta para maldecir, "Oh, ¿tienes que estar bromeando?"

Naruto no necesitó preguntar a qué se refería, ya que, aunque la calle parecía que se había llevado al infierno. En lugar de estar acordonado para que pudiera llevarse a cabo una investigación adecuada, estaba abierto al público. Un público que lo pisoteaba con indiferencia.

Tsume miró hacia otro lado y estaba a punto de informarle que probablemente sería mejor que se unieran a Kakashi y los demás para revisar las posadas locales. Sin embargo, terminó enfocándose justo después de él y comenzó a dirigirse hacia un pequeño callejón. Él y Hana la siguieron. Hicieron una pausa cuando ella se acercó al borde del edificio en la entrada del callejón y comenzó a pasar la punta de sus dedos contra una sección de su exterior.

Naruto notó que el lugar que estaba frotando estaba descolorido y parecía más limpio que el área circundante. Tsume apartó los dedos y se frotó el pulgar contra ellos antes de pararse y mirar hacia el callejón y dijo: "A menos que esté perdiendo mi toque, parece que la pelea se derramó en esta dirección".

Hana asintió mientras comenzaba a moverse por el callejón, mientras Naruto, aunque confiado en que los instintos del mayor Inuzuka eran correctos, preguntó: "¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ¿En lugar de haber concluido allá atrás? "

Tsume le dedicó una sonrisa salvaje cuando empezaron a seguir a Hana, y luego explicó: "Estrategia para uno. Independientemente de a quién se dirigieran estos tipos de gremios oscuros. Lo más probable es que no quieran tener un conflicto prolongado ".

"Entonces, atacarían desde una emboscada", declaró Naruto ganándose un asentimiento de Tsume. Con ese detalle, comenzó a completar el resto, "Lo cual, asumiendo que eso fue lo que destruyó la calle, y no logró eliminar a sus objetivos, significaría que probablemente necesitaban acercarse para acabar con ellos, y no pudieron contenerlos. . "

Tsume asintió, pero al darse cuenta de que su hija se había detenido le preguntó: "¿Qué pasa?"

Hana esperó hasta que se detuvieron para decir: "Hubo señales definidas de que la pelea se derramó de esta manera, y aunque no he detectado un olor con el que estoy familiarizado todavía. Algo se siente mal, pero no puedo identificar por qué ".

Tsume frunció el ceño porque sus propios sentidos también le decían mucho. Particularmente, ya que aún podía distinguir muchas de las huellas y signos de una pelea en el callejón, que no se había limpiado tan bien, probablemente porque quien lo había limpiado después había calculado que estaba por encima del promedio. transeúnte y, por lo tanto, no tuvo que esforzarse mucho en ordenar. Después de un momento de estudiar las pistas que los habían llevado allí, notó que varios parecían estar apuntando en diferentes direcciones, "Parece que los que los perseguían dudaron aquí por un momento, y se encontraron con un grupo que había llegado del otro lado. dirección." Su mirada luego viajó por el callejón en la dirección en la que se habían estado dirigiendo, y notó que había menos huellas en esa dirección.

Fue el turno de Hana de fruncir el ceño cuando dijo: "Sin embargo, eso no tiene mucho sentido. No parece haber ningún signo de alguna trampa o jutsu que de repente… "De repente miró hacia arriba y comenzó a saltar entre los edificios, hasta que desapareció en la azotea. "Vinieron por aquí ..." gritó, lo que hizo que Naruto y Tsume inmediatamente comenzaran a seguirla y se detuvieran cuando Hana terminó su declaración diciendo, "... y supongo que probablemente se enfrentaron a un shinobi".

Naruto solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, ya que si bien quien fuera el responsable de retirar los cuerpos podría haber hecho un trabajo menos que estelar de limpiar después de ellos una vez que se mudó al callejón, ni siquiera se habían molestado en retirar los cuerpos una vez que lo hicieron. los había dejado. Aunque, supuso que podría ser una cuestión de que no se hubieran dado cuenta de que la batalla había continuado hasta los tejados. Un hecho del que probablemente se darían cuenta tarde o temprano, debido a la cantidad de aves carroñeras que se reúnen.

Muchos de los cuales tomaron vuelo cuando los tres comenzaron a caminar entre los cadáveres con Hana diciendo confusamente: "No tiene sentido que dividieran sus fuerzas. No parece que hayan perdido el rastro ".

Al darse cuenta de que la mayoría de los muertos vestían de manera similar a Hana y Tsume, Naruto dijo: "En realidad, lo hace". Al compartir algunos de los detalles que había aprendido del clon que había enviado, explicó: "A juzgar por la ropa y el equipo de estos muchachos, supongo que enfocaron su entrenamiento y talento en cosas que requieren agilidad. Probablemente eran tipos como exploradores o ladrones. Las personas que seguían persiguiendo en el suelo probablemente estaban más blindadas como yo, están más enfocadas en el combate y la defensa, por lo que probablemente no pudieron llegar hasta aquí ". Señaló hacia algunos de los cadáveres que estaban vestidos con el atuendo preferido por los magos y agregó: "Esos tipos probablemente tendrían hechizos que les permitieran continuar la persecución".

"Hechizos", dijo Hana repitiendo la palabra ya que no la entendía realmente. "¿Eso es algo similar al jutsu?"

Naruto asintió. "Algo, pero más especializado. Si bien usamos el término justsu como una trampa para cualquier técnica shinobi. Un hechizo está más en línea con las técnicas místicas que con las físicas, como disparar una bola de fuego o erigir una barrera ".

"Todo este sistema parece bastante ineficiente", declaró Hana con desdén, "quiero decir que se necesitan dos o tres personas para igualar las habilidades de un solo shinobi".

Naruto estaba a punto de estar de acuerdo con ella, pero se detuvo cuando Tsume de repente dispersó a algunos de los pájaros más valientes que se negaron a entregar su comida, se arrodilló junto al cadáver y lo volteó de espaldas para revelar que un kunai estaba incrustado en su ojo. Mirando hacia su hija, dijo: "No estaría tan segura de eso. Por supuesto, en muchos escenarios tenderé a estar de acuerdo contigo. Uno de ellos está en un escenario en el que un grupo de shinobi se enfrenta a un número igual de aventureros. Pero, aunque probablemente estarías más inclinado a dárselo a los shinobi porque tienen más habilidades a las que recurrir. Al final del día, todo se reduce a quién usa mejor sus habilidades ". Volviendo a enfocar su atención en el cadáver, deslizó su dedo en el anillo al final del kunai para sacarlo de la cuenca del ojo en el que estaba alojado y olió el mango.

Naruto se sintió eufórico por la noticia, incluso cuando le preocupaba por qué había sido atacada por un Gremio Oscuro. Con la esperanza de localizarla, preguntó: "¿Crees que podrás seguir su rastro?"

Tsume se puso de pie y por un momento sonrió con orgullo cuando Hana tras su declaración se había movido en la dirección de donde probablemente había venido el kunai para ver si habría más señales de que Yuugao había estado allí. Aunque, dudando que los hubiera, respondió: "No, a menos que siguiera dejando caer cuerpos como si fueran migas de pan para nosotros. Ella no es de las que dejan señales si no quiere que la encuentren. Me pregunto cómo la encontraron estos payasos ". Mirando a los otros cuerpos, agregó: "Aunque, no creo que haya matado a todos estos tipos".

"No lo hizo", confirmó Hana mientras él les hacía señas para que se acercaran a donde ella estaba junto a los restos destrozados de lo que una vez había sido una mujer. Indicando el cuerpo, dijo: "Creo que podría haber sido Baki".

Preguntó Naruto sin una pequeña cantidad de confusión coloreando su voz, "Así que espera, ella y Baki están siendo atacados por este gremio oscuro".

"No," dijo Hana con un movimiento de cabeza, "creo que el escenario más probable es que Baki sea el objetivo, y Yuugao vino en su ayuda y en la de Kashike. Probablemente lo estaba siguiendo cuando intentaron tenderle una emboscada ".

"¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro? Ella podría haber estado enojada porque alguien más estaba tratando de robarle la muerte, "preguntó Tsume, ya que aunque también creía que era el escenario más probable, podía ver que su amante compartido quería que fuera cierto, por lo que estaba menos inclinado a preguntarse a sí mismo.

Hana, consciente de que su madre solo quería asegurarse de que estuvieran de acuerdo sobre lo que les decía el campo de batalla, explicó: "Bueno, para empezar, la posición de los cadáveres indicaría que estaban atacando en una sola dirección. Entonces, al llegar al techo, todos los vectores atacantes se acercan a un punto similar. Lo que incluye a la que usted confirmó que habría sido asesinada por Yuugao e indica que ella estaba con ellos ".

Tsume inclinó la cabeza, mientras estaba de acuerdo con la evaluación de su hija, pero preguntó: "Está bien, pero ¿qué te hace creer que Baki estaba aquí? No he podido detectar ningún olor relacionado con él o con Kashike. Supongo que ambos han disfrazado o encubierto sus olores. Incluso si su misión era solo una negociación, no parece que ninguno de ellos fuera del tipo que se descuida al hacer que sea fácil rastrearlos ".

Hana no podía culpar a la nariz de su madre como tampoco lo había hecho, por lo que indicó el cadáver que estaba cerca mientras explicaba: "He visto patrones de heridas como este antes, en el cadáver de Hayate". Tanto Naruto como Tsume fueron tomados por sorpresa por la revelación, así que ella explicó: "Después de que lo encontraron, me llamaron para ver si los Mellizos o yo podíamos captar el olor del asesino. Pero no había nada que pudiéramos encontrar. Supongo que si Kabuto también estaba allí, probablemente ayudó a limpiar la escena, ya que faltaba la espada de Hayate ".

Naruto inclinó la cabeza para que tuviera sentido, ya que con un clan como el Inuzuka presente en Konoha, era difícil imaginar que no hubieran encontrado al asesino a menos que hubiera limpiado después de sí mismo. Aún así, con la evidencia que apunta al hecho de que Baki era de hecho el asesino, una parte de él comenzó a temer que tal vez Yuugao pudiera haber contratado al Gremio Oscuro para atraer a Baki para que bajara la guardia alrededor de ella. Sin embargo, rápidamente se sacudió, confiando en que incluso si ella realmente deseaba su muerte, no lo haría usando métodos tan deshonestos. Pero tenía fe en que, independientemente de cuáles fueran sus intenciones para Baki, nunca envolvería intencionalmente a Kashike en ellas.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando notó que Tsume y Hana ahora caminaban a lo largo del borde del techo alrededor del área donde parecía que Yuugao, Baki y Kashike se habían opuesto a los aventureros que los habían seguido hasta el techo. "¿Qué es?" preguntó mientras se acercaba detrás de él mientras examinaban los otros tejados.

"Buscando una señal de ..."

"Ahí", dijo Hana interrumpiendo a su madre mientras saltaba al siguiente techo y se agachaba donde aterrizó. Naruto y Tsume siguieron su ejemplo con el mayor de los Inuzuka diciendo: "Buenos ojos cachorro", mientras aterrizaba. Naruto deseaba poder ser tan felicitador ya que el techo era similar en estilo al anterior, ya que solo se inclinaba ligeramente hacia arriba antes de caer en un ángulo empinado para permitir que el agua fluyera cuando llovía, pero sin los numerosos cadáveres que lo ensucian. , no podía decir por qué sus amantes Inuzuka sintieron que Yuugao y los demás se habían mudado a eso. Se dio cuenta de que Hana estaba agachada junto a un lugar donde faltaba una baldosa en el patrón entrelazado, que estaba unos pocos lugares debajo de donde parecía haber sido aplastado. Tal vez sintiendo su confusión sobre por qué le llamó la atención, Hana explicó: "Esta baldosa se rompió cuando la anterior fue empujada fuera de posición. Parece que les hizo tropezar ".

"¿Ellos?" Preguntó Naruto.

Hana asintió con la cabeza y señaló otro lugar donde podía distinguir lo que parecía ser una huella de mano en un lodo que se había acumulado a lo largo de los años. Incluso para sus ojos inexpertos, parecía bastante fuera de posición al considerar dónde tendría que estar la rodilla para romper la baldosa si el shinobi al que pertenecía se hubiera caído. Reconociendo lo que probablemente significaba, su preocupación por sus amantes aumentó de inmediato cuando dijo con temor: "El que tropezó, tenía a alguien apoyado en ellos".

Hana asintió rápidamente, pero antes de que Naruto pudiera comenzar a entrar en pánico, Tsume puso una mano en su hombro y dijo: "Relájate, lo más probable es que quienquiera que haya sido no esté tan mal herido. Probablemente les acabaran de quitar el viento durante la emboscada inicial ".

Naruto sabía que era más que un simple intento de calmarlo, especialmente cuando comenzó a repasar los hechos en su cabeza. Dándose cuenta de que la huella de la mano significaba que el que estaba siendo sostenido había sido lo suficientemente consciente como para prepararse cuando tropezaron. Además, como los dos Inuzuka con él no habían captado ningún otro olor fuera de los que permanecían en las armas que habían dejado atrás, también probablemente significaba que la persona a la que ayudaban no estaba sangrando. Comenzó a sentirse seguro sabiendo que estaban bien, al menos hasta que Tsume, que se había movido más abajo del techo, dijo: "Estoy empezando a percibir un olor que podría ser el de Baki".

"Bien", dijo Hana poniéndose de pie para unirse a su madre.

"¿Bueno?" Naruto repitió con una pizca de preocupación, "¿No significaría eso ..."

"Relájate", dijo Hana tocándose el brazo para tranquilizarlo, "solo significa que el enmascarador de olor que está usando está desapareciendo. Es por todas las peleas. Simplemente lo quemó en su sistema ".

Todavía no del todo tranquilo, ya que significaba que probablemente uno de sus amantes era el que estaba siendo apoyado, preguntó: "¿Entonces no deberías ser capaz de percibir el olor de quién sería el otro peleando?"

"Probablemente sea Yuugao," respondió Tsume, "La mierda que otras aldeas usan para enmascarar sus aromas no es tan buena como la que producimos los Inuzuka. Suele fallar cuando más lo necesitas, mientras que el nuestro realmente funciona mejor cuanto más sudas ". Ella sonrió y dijo con orgullo: "¿Por qué crees que mi clan no ha captado el olor con el que envuelves a tus perras después de un juego?" La sonrisa se desvaneció cuando volvió a ponerse seria al decir: "Hay algo más que estoy captando. Antes era difícil de recoger debido a todos los cadáveres ".

Hana asintió mientras lo había recogido también, "Huele a ceniza y suciedad contaminada con la muerte. Como el suelo de una tumba perturbada. Quienquiera que sea, los siguió cuando huyeron a este techo. Parece que hubo una breve pelea, supongo que fue contra Yuugao, antes de que el dueño de la esencia fuera derribado del techo. Supongo que fue entonces cuando Yuugao y los demás intentaron hacer otro acto de desaparición ".

Tsume asintió lentamente, mientras Naruto comenzaba a tener una sensación de angustia cuando dijo: "Parece que Yuugao no es el único que busca emparejar las cosas con Baki, y me temo que tengo una buena idea de quién es." . "

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Yuugao podía sentir los ojos de Kashike todavía ardiendo en ella, lo cual estaba haciendo todo lo posible por ignorar ya que imaginaba que la mujer más joven se sentía bastante traicionada por sus acciones. Particularmente, dado que Kashike la había desenmascarado sin ceremonias al llegar a las alcantarillas, donde había hecho un pequeño campamento al infiltrarse por primera vez en la aldea a través de una de las grandes tuberías de drenaje. En circunstancias normales, Yuugao admitiría que la joven Anbu la había impresionado, ya que incluso en condiciones tan peligrosas, y aunque todavía estaba parcialmente aturdida, Kashike no había aceptado ciegamente la historia que había tratado de contar de ser solo una extraña pasajera que deseaba ayudar.

Ella sonrió a pesar de sí misma, ya que admitió que Kashike la había interpretado maravillosamente como después de entrar en el laberinto de túneles y ruinas donde se construyó la capital y ahora servía como su sistema de alcantarillado, Kashike, quien había insistido en que se había recuperado lo suficiente para mantenerse por sí misma. repentinamente hizo como si se sintiera mareada. Por instinto, Yuugao extendió la mano para estabilizarla, pero de repente se encontró inmovilizada contra una pared con un gran cuchillo dentado presionado contra su garganta. Baki, aunque tal vez ya no confiaba más en que el extraño enmascarado los ayudara, no había visto realmente una razón para la repentina hostilidad. Al menos hasta que Kashike hubiera respondido a la pregunta aún no formulada en sus labios sobre lo que estaba haciendo arrojando una máscara al suelo ante él.

Baki al ver la máscara de un Oni gruñendo, en el estilo favorecido por Anbu de Suna, la recogió y después de inspeccionarla para verificar su autenticidad dijo, "Hmm, entonces parece que has matado a uno de nuestros Anbu antes. ¿Quizás esperabas usar esto para acercarte a mí y eliminarme tú mismo, y esos otros aventureros se interpusieron en tu camino?

Antes de que Yuugao pudiera responder, Kashike rasgó la máscara de tela que tenía cubriendo la mitad inferior de su rostro. Si bien se sorprendió al ver la conmoción que apareció en el rostro de Kashike, nuevamente tuvo que darle crédito a su compañero Anbu ya que la presión del cuchillo contra su garganta no disminuyó en lo más mínimo. Sin embargo, lo que fue algo sorprendente para ella fue la falta de sorpresa de Baki ante su presencia, la cual iluminó cuando dijo: "Siempre pensé que llegaría este día. Aún así, estoy bastante sorprendido de que vinieras en nuestra ayuda. ¿La idea de que alguien más fuera responsable de quitarme la vida era demasiado insoportable para ti?

Kashike estaba comprensiblemente confundido por la aceptación de Baki de la presencia de Yuugao, que se transmitió en su voz cuando preguntó: "¿Qué quieres decir, Lord Baki?"

"Quiere decir", dijo Yuugao con la voz llena de fría furia, "¿Sabía que habría un ajuste de cuentas por haber matado a mi prometido?" Kashike miró hacia él en estado de shock, y aunque Yuugao vio una abertura para desarmarla, no la tomó.

"Tiende a ser cómo se desarrollan las cosas", admitió Baki con calma, "Aún así, no responde por qué buscarías a esos aventureros con nosotros, solo para ayudarnos a escapar".

"Yo no los envié", respondió Yuugao, lo que le valió un bufido de incredulidad por parte de Kashike.

Quien luego preguntó rápidamente: "¡Por favor! ¿Esperas que creamos eso? " Indicó el equipo que llevaba Yuugao cuando dijo: "Eres prácticamente una versión de intercambio de paleta del tipo que intentó saltarnos a Lord Baki y a mí después de que huimos al otro techo".

Yuugao no podía culpar exactamente a la mujer por su desconfianza, o cómo como resultado de ello estaba omitiendo un detalle importante. Lo que Baki aparentemente no se había perdido cuando ordenó, "Déjala ir Kashike".

"Lord Baki", dijo la kunoichi en protesta, "No podemos confiar en ella".

Él le dio una sonrisa sombría cuando dijo, "Quizás. Pero, si no hubiera sido por ella, probablemente ambos hubiéramos perdido la cabeza por ese espadachín de capucha blanca ".

Kashike mantuvo el cuchillo dentado en su lugar durante unos segundos más, antes de suspirar mientras retrocedía y lo devolvía a la funda vacía de su cinturón. Sin embargo, no bajó la guardia por completo mientras lo agarraba, junto con su compañero a juego ubicado en su cadera opuesta. Después de un incómodo silencio prolongado, Baki preguntó: "Entonces, si no estás aquí por mi vida ..."

"No dije eso," intervino Yuugao haciendo que Kashike se tensara preparándose para desenvainar sus espadas, mientras que Baki permanecía extrañamente tranquilo. "Pero hay una cosa que quiero saber antes de seguir adelante con lo que quiero. ¿Te arrepientes de lo que hiciste?

"No," dijo Baki casi de inmediato.

Kashike se preparó para interceptar a la mujer de cabello púrpura, mientras se preguntaba si sería capaz de detenerla sin infligirle un daño grave. Sin embargo, en lugar de atacar, Yuugao cerró los ojos por un momento mientras la sensación de calma descendía sobre ella mientras la parte negra de su alma pidiendo venganza se reprimía una vez más, en ese momento, dijo: "Si hubieras dicho algo más. Te habría matado ". Mientras que Kashike fue tomado por sorpresa por la declaración. Baki, por otro lado, no parecía estarlo, ni tampoco parecía estar demasiado sorprendido cuando ella agregó: "Pero, te llevaré de regreso a la Hoja. Se le pedirá que responda por lo que hizo ".

Para su sorpresa, Baki inclinó la cabeza y respondió sin protestar: "Muy bien".

Sin embargo, Kashike tenía una opinión diferente cuando se movió para interponerse entre ellos y dijo: "Ella no tiene ninguna autoridad aquí, Lord Baki. Dile que se pierda ".

Yuugao sintió un destello de ira, pero rápidamente lo sofocó cuando Baki colocó una mano para calmar el hombro de Kashike mientras decía, "Tienes razón. Pero ahora hay un problema legal que debe resolverse. Yuugao ha optado por interpretar el perdón del actual tratado de los crímenes cometidos durante nuestra operación conjunta con Sound contra Konoha como que no se aplica a que silencie a su prometido. No es una opinión que comparto, sino una que estoy dispuesto a ver resuelta por medios civilizados. Sobre todo porque estoy seguro de que lo verán a mi manera ".

Un miedo que Yuugao compartió, cuando la tentación de resolverlo con su espada se elevó una vez más. "¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro de que ese será el caso?"

Baki le dedicó al Capitán Anbu una sonrisa sombría, que parecía transmitir que él era muy consciente de que el objetivo que ella había buscado originalmente había sido su muerte. Sonaba un poco frívolo cuando respondió: "Preferiría no revelar mi defensa. Pero, en el fondo, sabes que si nuestros roles se invirtieran y una invasión que Leaf estaba planeando estuviera a punto de ser expuesta al espiar de alguna manera tu conversación, habrías actuado de la misma manera. Más concretamente, no fue el único Leaf-nin que murió a mis manos durante la invasión. Así como muchos de mis camaradas fueron eliminados por tu mano ". Luego le arrojó la máscara de Oni y agregó: "Caso en cuestión".

Yuugao miró al Oni como una máscara de Anbu que se había quitado de uno de los muchos Anbu que había matado durante la invasión, al igual que lo había hecho con el uniforme escondido debajo de su túnica. Se imaginó que la máscara detrás de la cual había intentado esconderse se estaba burlando de ella, aunque la voz que usaba era la suya propia, ya que la parte llena de odio de ella trataba de lograr que cumpliera con la meta que la había puesto en su viaje. Extrañamente, descubrió que la ira simplemente no estaba allí, ya que se vio obligada a admitir que sus manos estaban igualmente manchadas de sangre. Lo cual, si bien Suna pudo haber sido el agresor la última vez que sus aldeas llegaron a los golpes, aunque imaginó que dirían que era una acción a la que se vieron obligados debido a lo injusto que había sido el tratado anterior. No cambió el hecho de que había personas que sintieron el mismo dolor que ella como resultado directo de sus acciones. A algunos de los cuales no les importaría lo que dijera la ley si supieran quién fue el que les arrebató a sus seres queridos. Lo cual, Yuugao sabía que significaba si quería poder romper el ciclo de violencia de la manera que el tratado actual había previsto. Significaba que alguien tenía que aceptar primero que no todas las injusticias podían resolverse con ojo por ojo. Y, algunas personas solo necesitarían poder perdonar o, como mínimo, avanzar sin recibir la justicia que querían que se aplicara. No era exactamente justo, pero aquellos que pudieran hacerlo al menos estarían contribuyendo a hacer del mundo un lugar más acorde con la visión que tenía Naruto, y sintió que era hora de que ella hiciera su parte. A algunos de los cuales no les importaría lo que dijera la ley si supieran quién fue el que les arrebató a sus seres queridos. Lo cual, Yuugao sabía que significaba si quería poder romper el ciclo de violencia de la manera que el tratado actual había previsto. Significaba que alguien tenía que aceptar primero que no todas las injusticias podían resolverse con ojo por ojo. Y, algunas personas solo necesitarían poder perdonar o, como mínimo, seguir adelante sin recibir la justicia que querían que se aplicara. No era exactamente justo, pero aquellos que pudieran hacerlo al menos estarían contribuyendo a hacer del mundo un lugar más acorde con la visión que tenía Naruto, y sintió que era hora de que ella hiciera su parte. A algunos de los cuales no les importaría lo que dijera la ley si supieran quién fue el que les arrebató a sus seres queridos. Lo cual, sabía Yuugao, significaba si quería poder romper el ciclo de violencia de la manera en que lo había previsto el tratado actual. Significaba que alguien tenía que aceptar primero que no todas las injusticias podían resolverse con ojo por ojo. Y, algunas personas solo necesitarían poder perdonar o, como mínimo, avanzar sin recibir la justicia que querían que se aplicara. No era exactamente justo, pero aquellos que pudieran hacerlo al menos estarían contribuyendo a hacer del mundo un lugar más acorde con la visión que tenía Naruto, y sintió que era hora de que ella hiciera su parte. Yuugao sabía lo que quería decir si quería poder romper el ciclo de violencia de la manera que había previsto el tratado actual. Significaba que alguien tenía que aceptar primero que no todas las injusticias podían resolverse con ojo por ojo. Y, algunas personas solo necesitarían poder perdonar o, como mínimo, avanzar sin recibir la justicia que querían que se aplicara. No era exactamente justo, pero aquellos que pudieran hacerlo al menos estarían contribuyendo a hacer del mundo un lugar más acorde con la visión que tenía Naruto, y sintió que era hora de que ella hiciera su parte. Yuugao sabía lo que quería decir si quería poder romper el ciclo de violencia de la manera que había previsto el tratado actual. Significaba que alguien tenía que aceptar primero que no todas las injusticias podían resolverse con ojo por ojo. Y, algunas personas solo necesitarían poder perdonar o, como mínimo, seguir adelante sin recibir la justicia que querían que se aplicara. No era exactamente justo, pero aquellos que pudieran hacerlo al menos estarían contribuyendo a hacer del mundo un lugar más acorde con la visión que tenía Naruto, y sintió que era hora de que ella hiciera su parte. algunas personas solo necesitarían poder perdonar o, como mínimo, avanzar sin recibir la justicia que querían que se aplicara. No era exactamente justo, pero aquellos que pudieran hacerlo al menos estarían contribuyendo a hacer del mundo un lugar más acorde con la visión que tenía Naruto, y sintió que era hora de que ella hiciera su parte. algunas personas solo necesitarían poder perdonar o, como mínimo, avanzar sin recibir la justicia que querían que se aplicara. No era exactamente justo, pero aquellos que pudieran hacerlo al menos estarían contribuyendo a hacer del mundo un lugar más acorde con la visión que tenía Naruto, y sintió que era hora de que ella hiciera su parte.

Por supuesto, eso no quería decir que fuera fácil ya que la voz que intentaba desviarla, al ver que avivar su ira no estaba funcionando, comenzó a tratar de hacerla sentir culpable preguntándole qué querría Hayate. Resultó algo más efectivo, pero aún pudo resistir en su mayor parte. Un asunto que se hizo más fácil, porque Baki apartó su atención de su dirección de mirar hacia adentro cuando dijo: "Creo que dijiste que tenías un lugar donde podíamos escondernos aquí abajo. Quizás deberíamos ponernos en marcha para poder descansar y planear cómo sacarme de esta situación en la que me encuentro para poder tener mi día en la corte ".

Yuugao asintió, ya que había tomado la iniciativa mientras los guiaba al campamento que había establecido para esconderse después de haber completado su asesinato, pensando que el gobierno local desaprobaría que matara a un dignatario visitante. Una creencia que Baki no había compartido, ya que había creído que tal vez el salón del gremio local había enviado a los aventureros tras él. Una posibilidad que Yuugao no podía descartar exactamente, ya que pudieron haber aceptado un trabajo para eliminarlo, que aunque tal vez estaba siendo financiado por Kabuto, ella sabía a quién había enviado para supervisarlo. Una persona con la que ya se había cruzado brevemente y que era el hombre que originalmente se había propuesto vengar.

Yuugao rápidamente detuvo sus recuerdos, no deseando pensar más en eso y miró hacia arriba de la pila de rocas brillantes en las que había usado un jutsu de fuego para calentar para ver que Kashike todavía no las estaba usando mientras continuaba mirándolas. ella desde la pared opuesta. La kunoichi de cabello castaño no le había dicho una sola cosa, aunque habían disfrutado de una gran oportunidad para hablar, debido a que cada uno se turnaba en la guardia para asegurarse de que no fueran descubiertos. Con otra ventana acercándose a su fin, sintió la tentación de tratar de explicarse. Pero temía que solo empeorara las cosas. Así que deja que el silencio se prolongue.

Lo que permitió que su mente volviera al tema del hombre vestido con una túnica blanca similar a las que ella llevaba. Un tema en el que no deseaba pensar, pero sabía que tarde o temprano se vería obligada a enfrentarlo. Optando por ahora, ya que pronto sería su turno de vigilar, Yuugao no estaba muy sorprendida de que él gravitara hacia algo similar, ya que ambos habían dominado el mismo estilo de manejo de la espada cuando competían para ingresar a la división Anbu. . "Hayate", pensó para sí misma con tristeza mientras sentía lágrimas acumularse cerca de la esquina de sus ojos. No pasó desapercibido para ella que, a diferencia de la mayoría de las personas atrapadas entre la tristemente repetida pregunta de cuál es la mejor manera de honrar a los perdidos por la violencia, ya sea a través de la venganza o el perdón, podría preguntarle directamente a la persona. Pero, en verdad, esa era una confrontación que ahora realmente esperaba evitar. Aunque temía que al igual que había reconocido su técnica durante su breve enfrentamiento, él también sabía de su participación en la protección de Baki de él.

Volviendo a sus recuerdos, recordó haber ayudado a Kashike a seguir a Baki mientras se retiraban de la calle de la emboscada inicial. La cortina de humo detrás de ellos había hecho el trabajo de enviar al grupo inicial de emboscados a un pánico confuso. Aún así, aunque normalmente hubiera sido suficiente perderlos por completo, habrían tenido múltiples medios para desconectarse sin dejarles un medio para seguirlos. Con Kashike todavía aturdida, habían tenido que huir a pie con su compañera Anbu descansando un brazo sobre su hombro mientras caminaban lado a lado. Baki había abierto el camino mientras se dirigía a un callejón, probablemente con la esperanza de que el humo se ocultara por donde fueron dejando a sus emboscadores para creer que habían desaparecido. Desafortunadamente, las cosas no salieron bien porque los emboscadores no habían puesto todos sus huevos en una canasta, que les fue revelado a medida que más aventureros comenzaron a salir de los varios callejones más abajo de la calle. Esto incluía al que se dirigían, pero Yuugao logró matar al primero en aparecer con un kunai arrojado que atrapó a la mujer en el cuello y la sangre salpicó el edificio por el que había aparecido por detrás.

Baki no detuvo su carga, mientras atacaba a los otros que seguían a la mujer matando a varios con una hoja de viento que había arrojado por el callejón permitiéndoles continuar. Mientras se movían por el callejón, Yuugao encontró su mirada atraída por las heridas en el cuerpo, y reconoció que el ataque había sido el mismo que había usado en Hayate. Había sentido la necesidad de enterrar su espada en su espalda, pero notó que más aventureros se desparramaban por el callejón frente a él para cortarles el escape, mientras que el camino detrás de ellos estaba igualmente cerrado. Yuugao puso sus deseos en espera porque sabía que lo necesitaría para ayudar a proteger a Kashike mientras cada uno se defendía en una dirección. Sin embargo, Kashike tuvo una idea diferente cuando dijo: "Sube. Yo ... puedo hacerlo ".

Yuugao hizo lo que le indicaron, saltando con Kashike entre edificios hasta llegar al techo, donde la mujer más joven tropezó un poco y colocó una mano firme en su cadera. Yuugao imaginó que fue en ese momento cuando Kashike sintió por primera vez la máscara, o tal vez lo hizo mientras caminaba y fingió tropezar para confirmarlo. Un momento después, apareció Baki aunque había corrido hacia la pared. Se había hecho cargo de ayudar a Kashike, debido a que varios aventureros aparecieron en el techo unos momentos después, aunque lo habían logrado saltando entre los edificios de manera similar a como lo había hecho ella. Algunos de los lanzadores de hechizos también parecían capaces de hacer el viaje, aunque parecía como si hubieran sido propulsados por una fuerza desde abajo, como si hubieran sido lanzados por una catapulta. Sin embargo uno,

Aunque su intento de separarse no fue un éxito completo, había reducido notablemente el número de sus oponentes, ya que podía escuchar gritos desde abajo mientras los aventureros más equipados parecían incapaces de seguir. Como la mayoría de los que se habían unido a ellos en el techo habían aparecido cerca de ella, Yuugao le pasó a Kashike a Baki mientras rápidamente usaba su espada para eliminarlos, mientras que también apuntaba a los lanzadores de hechizos con kunai para evitar que dispararan su jutsu.

A pesar de estar algo obstaculizado con Kashike, Baki también mató a varios de sus oponentes usando su técnica Blade of Wind mientras se dirigía al extremo opuesto del techo. Sin embargo, a pesar de cómo habían hecho un trabajo corto con muchos de los aventureros, el hombre de blanco no se había unido a la lucha, sino que había pasado por el borde del río mientras se movía en la misma dirección que ellos manteniendo la distancia. . Algo que le sentaba muy bien a Yuugao, ya que derribó a un hombre vestido de ladrón y se preparó para silenciar a un lanzador de hechizos mientras Baki y Kashike saltaban al siguiente techo. Sin embargo, al aterrizar en el otro lado, parecía que una de las baldosas en las que habían aterrizado estaba suelta, lo que los hizo tropezar y caer de rodillas.

Yuugao había esperado tanto en lugar de comprometerse con el lanzador de hechizos, ella había arrojado un kunai que llamó al hombre a los ojos, mientras se inclinaba para interceptarlo. Saltando desde el techo también, ella lo obligó a bloquear su espada, lo que también hizo que aterrizara por debajo de su objetivo. Lo cual, aunque estaba más cerca de Baki que de ella, debido a que se encontró atrapado entre ellos, rápidamente reconoció que estaba en una mala posición. Sin embargo, en lugar de atacar a Baki, reconoció que por el momento ella era la mayor amenaza, ya que lo atropelló en el momento en que él le dio la espalda.

Yuugao paró sus cortes, y casi de inmediato fue golpeado por una sensación de familiaridad mientras bailaban uno alrededor del otro tratando de encontrar una abertura en la defensa del otro. Un sentimiento que su oponente probablemente compartió después de un número particularmente desafiante de cortes y paradas que, aunque para cualquiera que lo viera, habría sido casi demasiado rápido de seguir para ellos dos, había sido como caer en una vieja rutina. Lo cual, cuando terminaron, hizo que el hombre de blanco se tambaleara hacia atrás sorprendido y tal vez con horror cuando dijo: "No puede ser ... Yu ..."

Sin embargo, no tuvo la oportunidad de terminar ya que fue atrapado por una ráfaga de viento que lo cortó en el pecho, lo que lo hizo girar y caer por el borde del techo. Yuugao se quedó horrorizada al darse cuenta de quién era el hombre de blanco y se imaginó que acababa de presenciar una recreación del evento que había cobrado su vida la primera vez. Se quedó mirando el lugar donde el hombre con el que una vez había planeado pasar el resto de su vida había desaparecido por lo que pareció una eternidad, pero se sintió atraída por su necesidad de escapar cuando Baki gritó: "Oye, hazlo. Hay más de estos tipos detrás de nosotros en caso de que lo hayas olvidado ".

Se recompuso, pudo escuchar pasos y fuertes choques resonando a través del edificio en el que se encontraban mientras los aventureros intentaban llegar al techo. También consciente de que si no se iba, sería sometida a una reunión que ya no estaba segura de querer al considerar con quién se había alineado, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr hacia Baki, donde dijo al pasarlo. para saltar al siguiente techo, "Sígueme, conozco un lugar donde podemos descansar un rato".

Yuugao suspiró, mientras su memoria la devolvía a la parte del viaje hacia su ubicación actual donde Kashike la desenmascaró nuevamente recordándole por qué estaba siendo sometida a la mirada de la mujer de cabello castaño. De nuevo sintió el deseo de disculparse, pero el momento pasó cuando se dio cuenta de los pasos que se dirigían hacia ellos. Mirando hacia la sábana negra que había colgado para que los buscadores no se dieran cuenta de la entrada a menos que estuvieran prácticamente justo enfrente de ella, se paró cuando Baki entró en la gran habitación que alguna vez pudo haber sido una pequeña casa antes de que la hubieran construido la ciudad de arriba. Sin decir palabra, salió de la habitación mientras se movía para pararse cerca del borde del túnel, y podía escuchar los sonidos de los aventureros en la distancia mientras los buscaban. Ella frunció el ceño ya que, aunque sonaba como si todavía estuvieran fuera de lugar, no habían estado allí durante su última vigilancia, lo que la llevó a creer que solo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que los encontraran. Lo que significa que más temprano que tarde tendrían que encontrar una salida de la ciudad, ya que dudaba que su punto de entrada anterior aún fuera válido considerando la cantidad de hombres que habían vertido en las alcantarillas.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Kashike vio como Baki tomaba asiento donde Yuugao había estado sentado momentos antes, y después de unos momentos preguntó: "¿Cómo se ve?"

"Se están acercando", dijo Baki, "comencé a escucharlos a la mitad de mi reloj. Supongo que están usando algún tipo de patrón de búsqueda de cuadrícula. Aunque, es extraño que no parezcan haber progresado mucho ".

Kashike asintió, pero luego lo sorprendió diciendo: "Cuando nos vayamos, deberíamos decirle que se pierda".

"¿Alguna razón en particular?" preguntó después de mirarla unos segundos.

"¿Qué tal eso, independientemente de lo que dijo acerca de querer llevarte de regreso para enfrentar el juicio", respondió Kashike con una voz alimentada por la traición y el dolor que sintió, "El hecho de que ella fue capaz de rastrearte aquí mientras usaba el El uniforme de una de mis compañeras dice que está llena de mierda. Probablemente se infiltró en Suna buscándote, y solo la siguió cuando se dio cuenta de que no estabas en la aldea. Ella tenía que saber que sus posibilidades de sacarte vivo de Suna eran casi nulas, así que fue allí buscando matarte ".

Baki estaba un poco sorprendido por lo herido que sonaba Kashike, aunque pensó que podría ser que Kashike realmente había llegado a creer en la Alianza entre Konoha y Sand, y por eso se lo estaba tomando como algo personal que un miembro de alto rango de la Hoja hubiera querido para asesinarlo. También sintió que podría estar relacionado con la forma en que Yuugao había alcanzado el puesto de capitana de Anbu Head, por lo que estaba molesto porque ella estaba dispuesta a deshacerse de él, ya que sería una tarea muy difícil para ella lograr lo mismo. "Bueno, para ser justos, ella no negó que se propuso matarme. Ella solo dijo que ese no era su deseo ahora ".

"Sí", dijo Kashike con amargura, "después de decir que si le hubieras respondido mal, ella te habría matado". Para su sorpresa, Baki se rió entre dientes en respuesta que, después de unos momentos, la llevó a preguntar: "¿Cómo supiste que esa era la respuesta correcta?"

"No lo hice", respondió Baki, "Pero era una respuesta verdadera, y ella lo reconoció".

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Baki se inclinó un poco más hacia las rocas mientras su brillo se desvanecía, y respondió: "Su prometido se había topado con una reunión entre Kabuto y yo mientras hablábamos de la invasión. En el momento en que lo descubrimos, solo teníamos un curso de acción abierto. Si hubiera escapado, la invasión se habría descubierto y probablemente más de mis camaradas terminarían muertos ya que la Hoja habría estado mejor preparada para repelernos. En cierto nivel, ella entiende eso, por lo que si le hubiera dicho que me arrepiento o le hubiera ofrecido disculpas ahora, años después, después de dejar el asunto sin resolver por ella, lo vería como si yo suplicara por mi vida ".

Kashike miró hacia la sábana que bloqueaba la entrada, antes de decir: "Aún así, no debemos confiar en ella. Si cambiara de opinión una vez, podría volver a hacerlo ".

"Normalmente, estoy de acuerdo contigo", respondió Baki después de pensar un poco en el asunto.

"Señor," Kashike comenzó a decir una indirecta demasiado fuerte con la esperanza de que su cargo entienda la razón, pero se detuvo cuando levantó una mano.

"Puedo entender por qué te sientes así", respondió dándole una sonrisa comprensiva. "Si estuviera en tu posición, no me gustaría que la persona a la que estoy protegiendo luchara espalda con espalda con alguien que abriga el deseo de clavarle un cuchillo. Pero realmente creo que el tiempo ha pasado y, además, dudo que los que nos cazan la dejen ir ahora ".

"No, supongo que no lo harían", admitió Kashike mientras temía lo que le diría a Naruto si Yuugao era asesinado porque la habían soltado. Sin embargo, equilibrando eso con su deber, preguntó: "¿Qué te hace tan seguro de que no se volverá contra ti?"

"Tu presencia es lo suficientemente divertida", dijo Baki provocando que frunciera el ceño en confusión. Él se rió entre dientes cuando ella hizo poco por ocultarlo antes de explicar: "Durante la emboscada mientras estabas fuera de ella, ella cargó directamente contra mí. Creo en ese momento, ella tenía toda la intención de quitarme la vida. Sin embargo, de repente se desvió del rumbo para eliminar a los que te amenazaban. Eso por lo menos me dijo que lo que sea que desee para mí, bueno, no está preparada para sacrificar a los que no están relacionados con su vendetta para lograrlo. Entonces, dado que tenemos una mejor oportunidad de sobrevivir juntos, creo que al menos por ahora, no tengo nada que temer ".

Kashike inclinó la cabeza mientras aceptaba su razonamiento. Incluso si sospechaba que ese no era del todo el caso, ya que imaginaba que una buena parte también era porque no quería ni siquiera ser responsable inadvertidamente de que Naruto experimentara el mismo dolor que ella. Kashike descubrió que aprendió bastante de la negatividad que había estado sintiendo, ya que no se había dado cuenta de que Yuugao esencialmente había sacrificado su oportunidad de venganza para salvarla. Por supuesto, no sabía si eso significaba que podía confiar completamente en ella para ver su carga de manera segura a través de la situación actual, pero sirvió para restaurar algo de la admiración que había albergado por ella.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera contemplar más el asunto, Yuugao, que se había subido la capucha y la máscara, irrumpió repentinamente en la habitación y dijo: "Tenemos que irnos. ¡Ahora!"

Kashike se bajó la máscara y siguió a Baki y a ella al interior del túnel. Sin embargo, frunció el ceño mientras podía escuchar el sonido de una armadura tintineando en la distancia que indicaba que los grupos los buscaban, no sonaban lo suficientemente cerca como para justificar la preocupación que Yuugao había mostrado. Tampoco explicaba por qué los estaba guiando en la dirección de la que emanaba el ruido. Un asunto sobre el que Baki quería una aclaración cuando dijo en voz baja: "Sabes que nos dirigimos directamente hacia ellos".

"Sí", respondió sin mirar atrás mientras seguía corriendo silenciosamente en la dirección de donde venía el ruido, "Pero estoy dispuesta a apostar que hay menos de ellos delante de nosotros de lo que nos hicieron creer. No estábamos destinados a huir de esta manera ".

Los ojos de Kashike se abrieron de par en par al darse cuenta de que el sonido de la armadura estaba destinado a adormecerlos con una falsa sensación de seguridad mientras las amenazas reales los rodeaban. Una posibilidad que cambió de la teoría a la realidad cuando de repente los sonidos de personas persiguiéndolos repentinamente vinieron de todas las direcciones excepto de aquella a la que ya se dirigían, lo que llevó a Baki a apostar, "¿Te imaginas que tienen un sensor con ellos?"

"No lo sé," respondió Yuugao, "Podrían, o uno de esos lanzadores de hechizos conoce una técnica que revela nuestra posición. En cualquier caso, probablemente hayan sabido dónde estábamos por un tiempo y simplemente se estaban poniendo en posición. Solo me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando porque su posición no había cambiado a pesar de la cantidad de movimientos que supuestamente estaban haciendo ".

"Creo que veo por qué," dijo Baki mientras se acercaban a una pared de guerreros fuertemente armados con escudos que marchaban en su lugar.

Los tres se detuvieron, con Kashike y Yuugao mirando hacia la dirección de donde habían venido mientras el grupo más ligero y rápido que estaba destinado a atraparlos comenzó a acercarse lentamente, mientras Baki se enfrentaba a la pared de acero que los rodeaba al frente. . Kashike sacó sus cuchillos dentados mientras contemplaba en qué dirección sería mejor cargar, pensando que probablemente sería la pared de hombres con armadura, ya que creía que tenía un truco o dos que no esperarían que les daría a Yuugao y Baki la oportunidad de hacerlo. huir. Sin embargo, se detuvo cuando de repente dos hombres vestidos con túnicas blancas surgieron repentinamente de entre las filas de guerreros armados mientras cargaban hacia Baki, quien tranquilamente les arrojó algunos shuriken. Los proyectiles afilados acertaron haciendo que los hombres estallaran en humo,

"Soy consciente," Baki respondió con calma mientras miraba hacia el techo para revelar a un tercer hombre con túnica descendiendo hacia él. Para su sorpresa, parecía que Baki tenía la intención de recibir el golpe, sin embargo, justo antes de que el espadachín golpeara, Yuugao le sacó los pies de debajo de él. Cayó al suelo, y Kashike se preguntó por un momento si Yuugao los había traicionado. Aunque, Kashike reconoció que las acciones de su compañera Anbu habían causado que el golpe fallara. A Kashike se le dio más evidencia de que había actuado para salvar la vida de Baki cuando el hombre de blanco se movió para apuñalar al prono Suna-nin, solo para que Yuugao lo atacara con su espada desenvainada. El hombre robado se volvió hacia ella, y casi sin esfuerzo cortó limpiamente su espada, aunque Yuugao parecía haber esperado tanto como ella ya se estaba alejando de él. Aún así, el hombre de la túnica trató de aprovechar su ventaja, pero se vio obligado a volver su atención hacia Kashike cuando ella trató de golpear su espalda expuesta. Rápidamente se giró para encararla, y ella pudo decir que se sorprendió cuando sus espadas resistieron las de él, ya que ella también las cargó con su chakra de naturaleza relámpago.

Aunque decepcionada por haber revelado su carta de triunfo, lo que significa que los guerreros acorazados que tenía la intención de cargar probablemente serían conscientes de que su armadura no le ofrecería demasiada protección, al menos recibió algo de satisfacción al ver los extraños ojos negros del hombre enmascarado registrando su sorpresa de que no le hubiera cortado los cuchillos. Pero ella no tuvo mucho tiempo para disfrutar de eso, ya que él se vio obligado a saltar cuando Baki, al volver a ponerse de pie, intentó golpear al hombre desde el costado. Aterrizó con gracia frente a los guerreros ligeramente armados que habían estado a sus espaldas y levantó la mano para que ambos grupos se detuvieran.

Baki se interpuso entre Yuugao y Kashike mientras le decía al hombre de la túnica: "Veo que has aprendido algunos trucos nuevos desde la última vez que usaste ese ataque contra mí".

"No", respondió Yuugao suavemente mientras el hombre comenzaba a quitarse la máscara y la capucha que llevaba. Ella parpadeó para contener las lágrimas mientras miraba el rostro de su ex amante mientras explicaba, con la voz cargada de emoción: "Si habías recibido ese golpe antes y sobreviviste, era solo porque te lo habías enfrentado después de que él ya padecía una enfermedad. lo que estaba causando que sus bobinas de chakra se deterioraran. Para cuando sus caminos se cruzaron, solo pudo convocar a los dos clones antes de entrar cerca del agotamiento del chakra ".

Kashike pudo ver que Baki rápidamente se dio cuenta de que solo había sobrevivido a su encuentro anterior con el hombre que asumió que era el prometido de Yuugao por el más mínimo margen. Un hecho que probablemente no se repita, ya que mientras la enfermedad que el hombre había estado sufriendo era de naturaleza genética, aunque por lo general aparecía durante la infancia con un síntoma principal que era un período de tos prolongado hasta que su red de chakras quedó devastada por lo que casi imposible para los afligidos convertirse en shinobi, aunque algunos trataron de desafiar este destino.

Pero en verdad, Kashike no supuso que importara demasiado en ese momento, ya que reconoció que la enfermedad que lo había devastado en la vida no iba a ser un factor ahora que era un zombi no muerto con chakra ilimitado. Aún así, a pesar de estar cara a cara con el hombre que lo había matado, su mirada se centró directamente en Yuugao, quien todavía llevaba su máscara y capucha como si esperara contra toda esperanza que no fuera reconocida.

Un deseo que no fue concedido cuando Hayate dijo: "Yuugao, pareces ser consciente de quién es este hombre y de lo que ha hecho. ¿Por qué tú y la Hoja estarían de su lado en mi contra?

Yuugao se bajó la máscara para revelar a una mujer a punto de romperse cuando comenzó a responder: "Hayate ... yo ..."

Sin embargo, sus palabras fueron ahogadas por un grito de "Rasegan: estilo Big Ball". Lo que a su vez fue ahogado por la explosión gigante que estalló en el centro de la pared de guerreros con armadura a su retaguardia. Los tres se volvieron para ver a Naruto saliendo del polvo mientras vestía una armadura plateada pesada con una capa girando detrás de él, con un Tsume gruñendo a su lado que parecía estar vestido como un pícaro de algún tipo.

Para su sorpresa, detrás de ellos, Hayate dijo, indicando que se habían cruzado antes, "Tú de nuevo. Te dije que te mantuvieras fuera de esto. No te concierne ".

La mirada de Naruto vaciló entre Yuugao y Kashike antes de decir: "Y te dije que sí. Ahora, por favor, retírate. Te doy mi palabra de que Baki volverá a Konoha para responder por asesinarte ".

Hayate se burló del Uzumaki cuando dijo: "¿Y qué? Incluso si por milagro de milagros lo encierran. Ignorando el hecho de que la aldea ya ha barrido la mía y todas las demás muertes cometidas por estos traidores bajo la alfombra con su tratado para poder dejarlo atrás. ¿Qué hace eso por mí? ¿Me devuelve la vida que me robaron?

Naruto negó con la cabeza con tristeza, antes de contrarrestar, "No, pero por esa señal. ¿Qué hace matarlo? Obtendrás lo mismo de eso ".

—Quizá —admitió Hayate—, pero, de nuevo, tendré la satisfacción de saber que él ya no está en este mundo tampoco, no solo sentado en una celda esperando ser liberado algún día para continuar. Probablemente para la bienvenida de un héroe. Tal vez, solo tal vez, finalmente pueda descansar en paz sabiendo que mi asesino también se ha ido ". Centrándose en Yuugao, dijo mientras le tendía la mano: "Si alguna vez me has amado, Yuugao, hazte a un lado, o mejor aún, únete a mí. Vengan juntos la vida que nos robaron ".

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Yuugao estaba dividida entre los dos hombres que amaba mientras estaba con ellos a cada lado de ella, sus meras presencias actuaban como imanes que intentaban llevarla a un lado o al otro. Su mirada se centró principalmente en Hayate, aunque podía sentir los ojos de Naruto en ella. Aún así los mantuvo en los ojos oscuros de Hayate que aunque negros aún mostraban el amor que él albergaba por ella, preservado en el tiempo ya que para él solo habían pasado unos días desde la última vez que se vieron. Sintió la parte de ella que la había puesto primero en su viaje para encontrar a Baki, exigirle que tomara la mano de su antiguo amante, que terminara la tarea que se había propuesto hacer. Sin embargo, a medida que el momento se prolongaba, pudo ver un atisbo de confusión e incluso ira comenzar a acumularse en los ojos de Hayate.

En ese momento, se volvió para encontrarse con la mirada de Naruto, y esperaba ver una tormenta similar de sentimientos construyéndose dentro de él. Pero, para su sorpresa, sus ojos seguían siendo notablemente similares a cómo siempre aparecían, ya que a pesar de la obvia preocupación que sentía por ella en ese momento, también mostraban el mismo amor y comprensión que siempre aparecía dentro de ellos cada vez que ella se molestaba en mirar si durante un combate de sparring o justo después de hacer el amor, que es cierto que a veces se entremezclaban. Además, a diferencia de Hayate, que estaba de pie como si pudiera acercarla a él, la postura de Naruto era tranquila mientras sus manos permanecían a su lado, como si esperara pacientemente que ella tomara su lugar a su lado. Aunque, después de un momento, le dedicó una suave sonrisa comprensiva, que pareció hablarle como si dijera: "Haz lo que tengas que hacer".

Entonces Yuugao miró hacia otro lado, y sinceramente le resultó imposible mirar a ninguno de los dos. Se concentró en el hombre cuyas acciones años antes, finalmente la habían llevado a este mismo punto en el tiempo, y se dio cuenta de que si estaba parada era el presente. Entonces los dos hombres a sus lados representaron los otros dos puntos en el tiempo, y como el tiempo se movió en una dirección tanto como debería. "Yo ... no puedo", dijo con su suave voz melancólica que parecía una explosión en el túnel mayormente silencioso. Aunque, su respuesta fue clara para todos, ya que solo un hombre apareció para hacerle una pregunta, a los dos hombres que la amaban, su respuesta fue infinitamente más esclarecedora.

Lo cual, aunque a Naruto le hubiera encantado apresurarse para tomarla en sus brazos, no se le dio la oportunidad cuando Hayate ordenó: "Mátalo a él ya cualquiera que intente detenerte". Haciendo que los aventureros detrás de él avanzaran mientras intentaban completar el trabajo.

Capítulo 99: ¡Dejar ir! Parte 4


	99. naruto Ero ninja capítulo 99

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío. Además, esta historia es una ficción de limón, por lo tanto, está destinada a personas mayores de edad de donde sea que vengan. Entonces, si este tipo de historias ofenden, deje de leer ahora. Gracias.

Capítulo 99: ¡Dejar ir! Parte 4

"Mátalo a él y a cualquiera que se interponga en tu camino".

Al escuchar la orden de Hayate, los miembros del gremio oscuro que había contratado para ayudar a eliminar a Baki comenzaron a avanzar. Pero, desde la perspectiva de Naruto, parecía estar en cámara lenta mientras activaba su capa de chakra y avanzaba él mismo.

El tiempo pareció extenderse para siempre mientras corría hacia su objetivo, esperando que lo que había planeado lograra calmar la situación. Dirigiendo su mirada hacia Hayate, se encontró reflexionando sobre el breve encuentro que tuvieron poco antes de reencontrarse, pero esta vez con la mujer que ambos amaban entre ellos.

Él, Hana y Tsume habían seguido el rastro olfativo de Baki hasta la entrada de un túnel cuyos escalones conducían al laberinto de alcantarillas de la capital. Seguro de que estaban en el camino correcto, le había pedido a Hana que alertara a Kakashi y a los demás, ya que, basándose en las pistas que conducían al túnel, sospechaban que el Gremio Oscuro, que creían que estaba apuntando a Baki, también había logrado elegir. por su rastro.

Algo que pudieron confirmar al llegar al pie de los escalones, cuando un puñado de dagas aparecieron desde el oscuro túnel mientras volaban hacia ellos. Naruto dio un paso adelante para encontrarse con los proyectiles, mientras sacaba la espada que le había quitado a Sasuke durante la batalla de Ame y que había usado en su cadera para completar su atuendo de paladín. Él fácilmente hizo a un lado las espadas, mientras Tsume se paró detrás de él y se puso a cuatro patas mientras activaba su Bestia Mimicry. Luego saltó a la pared del túnel, antes de saltar al techo y desaparecer en la oscuridad mientras corría hacia sus atacantes. Naruto casi sintió pena por ellos cuando cometieron el error de enfocarse en él, ya que escuchó un grito de sorpresa que había tratado de alertarlos del peligro que se acercaba y que terminó en un sangriento gorgoteo.

Aunque había perdido de vista a su amante Inuzuka, no estaba demasiado preocupado ya que escuchó un gruñido constante mientras se acercaba. Al verla a ella y al grupo que había intentado tenderles una emboscada, tuvo dificultades para no sonreír a pesar del hecho de que tres de los cuatro oponentes con armadura ligera estaban muertos, y el cuarto estaba presionándose contra la pared mientras Tsume estaba agachado. ante él gruñendo como un perro guardián que hubiera acorralado a un ladrón. Un gruñido que se hizo más intenso con el menor movimiento que hizo, haciendo que el hombre pareciera como si estuviera tratando de atravesar la pared de piedra.

Naruto silbó haciendo que Tsume se relajara, y casi de inmediato el hombre vestido como un pícaro trató de despegar por el túnel. Pero Naruto lo alcanzó fácilmente y agarrándolo por el cuello lo hizo girar de modo que corrió hacia la pared del túnel. El hombre se tambaleó hacia atrás momentáneamente aturdido, momento en el que Naruto lo agarró por la parte delantera de su túnica y cuando el hombre recuperó su ingenio dijo: "Es de mala educación golpear y correr. Especialmente, sin siquiera presentarte. Entonces, ¿quién eres y qué estás haciendo aquí?

"No te estoy diciendo nada", dijo el hombre desafiante, "Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer?"

Dejando que un tono amenazante coloreara su voz debido a que los gruñidos de Tsume se desvanecieron cuando ella volvió a ponerse de pie, él respondió: "Probablemente te entregue a mi amiga para empezar y observa cómo juega un pequeño juego llamado, '¿Cuántos cortes hasta que se derrame? sus tripas?

Tsume se apretó sugestivamente detrás de Naruto y rodeó su costado con la mano con garras entre el hombre y su amante, que todavía estaban cubiertas con la sangre de sus compañeros. Ella sonrió abierta y salvajemente hacia el hombre cuando dijo: "Y él no está hablando de las respuestas a sus preguntas". Luego cortó en el estómago del hombre, abriéndole la túnica y dibujando una delgada línea de enojo que esporádicamente se llenó de sangre. "Mi mejor marca personal es ocho".

Todo el color se desvaneció del rostro del hombre cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaban sugiriendo, y concentrándose en Naruto dijo, "W ... Espera, eso no va contra tu código o algo así. ¿Qué tipo de paladín eres?

"Una falsa," respondió Naruto con frialdad, "Ahora, he respondido dos de tus preguntas. Así que será mejor que empieces a corresponder o empecemos a jugar ".

El hombre sopesó sus opciones por un segundo, antes de decir con un toque de orgullo en el nombre de su gremio incluso mientras se entregaba al suyo, probablemente sospechando que el nombre en sí haría que sus asaltantes retrocedieran: "Somos el gremio Eisenwald. "

Lo que duró hasta que Naruto dijo: "Nunca he oído hablar de ti. ¿Por qué te escabulles por aquí?

Sin embargo, en lugar de responder, el hombre respondió: "¿Cómo es que nunca has oído hablar de nosotros? Somos el más grande de los gremios oscuros. Si sabes lo que es bueno para ... "

Naruto lo interrumpió cuando dijo," Supongo que es la hora del juego ".

Tsume le dio al hombre otra sonrisa salvaje, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera ayudar a que él derramara sus entrañas de una manera más figurativa, se tensó al igual que su amante, quien de repente tiró a su cautivo a un lado de ellos. Naruto luego tomó un cuchillo por la hoja con su mano envuelta en un guantelete que había aparecido desde la oscuridad del túnel. El miembro del gremio oscuro los miró en estado de shock y se dio cuenta de que el lugar donde Naruto sostenía la espada había sido ocupado por su cabeza momentos antes. Luego, su mirada se volvió hacia el lugar de donde había volado para ver a una banda de sus compañeros miembros del gremio liderados por el hombre vestido de blanco que los había contratado.

La mirada de Naruto se oscureció hacia el grupo que se acercaba mientras se enfocaba en el hombre encapuchado que los guiaba y que había arrojado el cuchillo, y dijo: "La muerte es un castigo bastante severo para alguien que aún no ha divulgado ningún secreto".

"Quizás," respondió la figura encapuchada, "pero, a decir verdad, fue más una prueba de tus habilidades. No son miembros del gremio. Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo exactamente aquí? "

Naruto frunció el ceño ante la respuesta, que se intensificó cuando Tsume se movió para pararse a su lado mientras permitía que su mano se moviera a lo largo de su hombro actuando como si estuvieran bastante familiarizados entre sí. Lo cual es cierto que ciertamente lo eran, pero el acto le permitió la libertad de modo que cuando su mano pasó por su nuca, rápidamente trazó las palabras, "Es él".

Aunque, dudaba que alguno de los miembros del gremio oscuro se diera cuenta, el hombre de blanco, y de quien Naruto ahora sospechaba que era Hayate gracias a que Tsume identificó su olor, que olía a muerte y tierra, como uno de los que habían atacado a Yuugao y Baki, no lo hizo. 't. Aún así, aunque probablemente no estaba al tanto del mensaje exacto que ella le había transmitido, fue alertado, particularmente porque ya estaba muy consciente de con quién estaba tratando cuando dijo: "Naruto Uzumaki y Tsume Inuzuka. ¿Cuál es el propósito de la Hoja aquí? "

Por un momento, Naruto se sorprendió sobre cómo Hayate lo reconocería, ya que tenía trece años cuando sucedió la primera y única vez que se cruzaron. Que había sido cuando se desempeñó como supervisor de los combates de eliminación preliminares que tuvieron lugar entre la segunda y la tercera ronda de los exámenes de Chunin a los que había asistido. Sin embargo, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que era una reacción tonta, ya que las marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas serían un identificador para él, similar a los colmillos rojos de Tsume. Aunque Tsume, razonó, no necesariamente debería haber identificado su identidad exacta, aunque razonó que debería estar demasiado sorprendido de que un jounin de la Hoja reconociera al líder del clan Inuzuka.

Aún así, encontró la pregunta de Hayate bastante preocupante, ya que al identificarlos sin revelar su propia identidad, estaba claro que estaba tratando de desequilibrarlos mentalmente. Aunque, no estaba seguro de por qué. Lo cual, desafortunadamente, ayudó al hombre de blanco a lograr el efecto deseado, ya que Naruto comenzó a cuestionar si estaba en lo correcto al asumir que el hombre era Hayate, lo que comenzó el efecto dominó de que surgieron más y más preguntas, como quién era el hombre que estaba parado actualmente. frente a ellos, lo que Kabuto realmente buscaba, y lo más importante para él, ¿cómo encajaba Yuugao en todo esto?

Afortunadamente, antes de que su mente se perdiera demasiado corriendo en círculos por las respuestas, Tsume demostró ser más difícil de sacudirse cuando dijo: "Felicidades, tienes acceso a un libro de bingo. ¿O el conocimiento de nuestras identidades es más propio de la naturaleza? Hayate ".

El hombre reaccionó al nombre así como a la forma confiada en que Tsume lo había dicho, casi revelando su identidad. Aún así, no se molestó en desenmascarar, sino que respondió: "No respondiste a mi pregunta. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Naruto sintió una oleada de gratitud hacia su amante Inuzuka por cambiar las tornas y ponerlo de nuevo en una base mental estable, pero no duró mucho ya que la pregunta de Hayate tenía la más mínima punzada de la amenaza implícita de que si no daban él una respuesta los consideraría obstáculos a eliminar. Si no lo hizo ya. Aún así, con la respuesta de con quién estaban tratando casi confirmada, Naruto creía que la hostilidad probablemente radicaba en la sospecha de Hayate, pero no había podido confirmar que Yuugao estaba defendiendo a Baki. Esto lo llevó a creer que ella también había ocultado su identidad y quizás se había revelado a sí misma a través de sus técnicas. Lo cual, como Hayate y ella se habían unido a la división de Anbu al mismo tiempo, lo que había llevado a una rivalidad competitiva pero amistosa que luego se había convertido en una relación amorosa, Significaba que si alguien podía identificarla simplemente por su estilo de lucha, sería él. Sin embargo, Naruto imaginó que el hombre estaba cuestionando su conclusión, ya que no quería creer que la mujer que amaba se interponía entre él y su venganza.

Por supuesto, esto lo puso en una posición bastante difícil, ya que no quería mentirle directamente al hombre. Pero tampoco quería proporcionarle ni dejar escapar ninguna información que no fuera absolutamente necesaria. Particularmente, ya que no podía estar seguro de qué información tenía Hayate sobre Yuugao o su participación. Sin mencionar que no quería publicar nada que pudiera contradecir las historias que sus amantes en Konoha ya habían puesto en práctica para tratar de explicar la desaparición de Yuugao.

Apostando, dijo: "Como resultado del último ataque de Kabuto contra Konoha, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que fue Baki quien te asesinó". Naruto hizo una pausa cuando los miembros del gremio oscuro que rodeaban a Hayate dieron un paso atrás tanto en confusión como en miedo. El miedo, imaginó Naruto, se debía a que no tenían mucha experiencia trabajando para un supuesto hombre muerto. Aunque, razonó que también podría ser que trabajar para un cliente muerto no era algo tan raro en la Tierra de las Ruinas, pero en general no funcionaba tan bien para quienes realizaban ese trabajo. Reanudando su explicación de su presencia, declaró: "Como tal, tuvimos la tarea de confrontarlo con este conocimiento y devolverlo a Konoha para que sea juzgado".

Hayate los observó durante varios momentos mientras sopesaba la verdad de sus palabras, antes de preguntar con un tono ligeramente esperanzado: "¿Es por eso que Yuugao lo está protegiendo?"

"Yuugao está aquí", preguntó Naruto tratando de sonar sorprendido, mientras se volvía para mirar a Tsume. A quien le complació ver estaba jugando mientras ella también tenía una mirada de sorpresa. Compartieron una mirada significativa, que estaba destinada a transmitir una conversación silenciosa sobre si revelar o no más de su "misión". Después de un momento, se volvió y admitió: "No estoy seguro. Yuugao desapareció durante el ataque de Kabuto. En verdad, fue su desaparición, junto con algunos extraños sucesos en Suna, lo que llevó a la teoría actual. Aunque, creo que ella tiene la intención de traerlo de regreso a Konoha para ser juzgado por tu asesinato ".

"Ese bastardo", se dijo Hayate enojado, "¿Por qué la involucró?"

Confiado en que sabía quién era el bastardo que había mencionado Hayate, Naruto trató de presionar al jounin fallecido para que aceptara que Baki se enfrentaría a la justicia y lo ayudaría a encontrar la paz mientras decía: "Hayate, por favor retírate. Llevaremos a Baki de regreso a la Hoja, donde se hará pública su participación en su asesinato, y se le hará responder por sus crímenes ".

"No", respondió definitivamente Hayate. Naruto sintió que un aura oscura comenzaba a surgir del hombre vestido de blanco mientras respondía: "Tú deberías ser el que se retire. Konoha no hizo nada durante… seis años. En lugar de vengar a aquellos que perdieron la vida debido a la traición de Suna, barrieron esas muertes debajo de la alfombra para poder apresurarse a firmar un nuevo tratado con los mismos traidores que intentaron convertir la Hoja en cenizas. Sin embargo, ahora que estoy a punto de matar al hijo de puta que me impidió advertir al Tercer Hokage sobre la amenaza que representaban, quieres que me haga a un lado para darte una oportunidad de hacer lo que la aldea ya mostró que carece de la voluntad de hacer. Olvídalo."

"Hayate, no podemos dejar que lo asesines", dijo Naruto tratando de razonar con el hombre.

Sin embargo, los nuevos intentos de Naruto de razonar con él fueron rápidamente interrumpidos cuando Hayate dijo con una voz teñida de ira y odio, "¿Por qué? ¿Qué derecho tienes para interferir? Estamos fuera de la jurisdicción de Leaf. Todo lo que necesitas hacer es regresar e informar que Baki estaba muerto cuando lo encontraste. Si te preocupan las ramificaciones políticas, di que Kabuto me controlaba ".

"No puedo hacer eso", dijo Naruto mientras daba un paso adelante y desenvainaba la Espada de Kusanagi que le había quitado a Sasuke durante su pelea en Ame. Para su sorpresa, la hoja se sintió cálida al tacto, incluso a través del mango envuelto en cuerda y los guanteletes de metal que cubrían su puño. Dejando a un lado el extraño sentimiento, agregó: "Sé que tienes todo el derecho a sentir odio hacia él, pero aún así, no puedo dejar que lo mates".

"No puedo dejarme", repitió Hayate, su ira se convirtió en una furia fría que era fácil de escuchar a pesar de la calma de su tono. "¿Qué te da derecho a decidir que mi venganza está mal?"

"Porque buscas asesinarlo por nada más que venganza", dijo Naruto con un tono tranquilo que reflejaba su resolución, "Ni siquiera puedes decir lo mismo de él, ya que ya admitiste que su razón para atacarte estaba en conjunción con su deber como espía dentro del pueblo. Reconozco que no es justo, pero él estaba cumpliendo con su deber ".

"Su deber", rugió Hayate cuando un enorme pico de chakra y malicia explotó de él, "Su deber terminó con mi vida, y la vida de muchos otros. Te atreves a sermonearme sobre el deber. Ya pagué el precio máximo por el servicio de la Hoja ".

Sacudiendo la cabeza con tristeza, Naruto respondió: "Lo sé. ¿Pero cuántas vidas lo arreglarán? "

"Estaré satisfecho con uno," declaró Hayate antes de agregar oscuramente, "Pero si insistes en presionar esto, te dejaré pagar el mismo precio que yo y veré cuán vacías son tus palabras cuando se ven desde el otro lado. " Antes, Naruto pudo responder que un hombre vestido como un mago se abrió paso hacia el frente y le susurró algo al oído a Hayate, quien rápidamente se alejó del Uzumaki cuando ordenó: "Quédate aquí, si intentan seguirlos, mátalos".

Luego, Hayate despegó por el túnel mientras el resto de los miembros del Gremio Oscuro le impedían el paso. Lo cual no duró mucho, ya que Naruto convocó a un pequeño ejército de clones que se estrelló contra los que les impedían el paso y creó una abertura que él y Tsume solían desaparecer por el túnel hasta que encontraron una línea de guerreros con armadura que extrañamente miraban hacia otro lado. ellos. No es que importara ya que Naruto usó una gran bola de Rasegan para apartarlos de su camino y revelar a Yuugao que estaba en medio de su propia confrontación con Hayate.

El enfoque de Naruto volvió al presente mientras se acercaba a su objetivo y sacaba un kunai de tres puntas de la bolsa de herramientas que llevaba alrededor de la cintura. Esperaba que la apuesta que estaba a punto de intentar valiera la pena con un resultado pacífico del inminente conflicto. Pero, sinceramente, temía que ya fuera demasiado tarde, sobre todo porque Yuugao también había negado las súplicas de venganza de Hayate. Al llegar a Baki, el hombre fue sorprendido con la guardia baja cuando Naruto envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cuello, momento en el cual arrojó el kunai que sostenía perezosamente hacia arriba antes de desaparecer en un destello rojo.

Tsunade terminó de firmar su nombre en un formulario aprobando las horas extras solicitadas por las tripulaciones que aún estaban en el proceso de reparar el daño causado durante el intento de Deidara de destruir la aldea. Colocándolo en la pila de documentos terminados, dirigió su atención a la torre de papeles que aún necesitaba ser revisados, la mayoría de los cuales estaban relacionados con el incidente, y se prometió a sí misma que la próxima vez que conociera a Kabuto, lo haría arrepentirse. haber nacido para dejar suelto a un psicópata así en su aldea. Por no hablar de los días de papeleo que se habían generado a partir de él. Aunque, una parte de ella estaba algo agradecida por el trabajo necesario, aunque paralizante, ya que le impedía concentrarse en cómo manejaría la situación de Yuugao. Lo más notable es si permitiría o no que la mujer permaneciera como la Capitana Anbu principal de Konoha. Por supuesto, sería una cuestión de si tenía la intención de llevarse vivo a Baki, pero incluso si lo hiciera, Tsunade no estaba segura de si sería correcto de su parte dejar a la mujer en su posición, y temía la razón por la que estaba incluso contemplarlo se debía a que ella era una de las amantes de Naruto, sin mencionar que ocupaba una posición bastante importante en su ambición general. Uno, que si era honesta consigo misma, no podría llenar ni con Komachi ni con Taji a pesar de que ambas mujeres también estaban en el Anbu. La razón por la que imaginó que Komachi sería difícil de vender, fue a pesar de que la mujer ahora era la segunda al mando de Yuugao, dudaba que muchos de los otros miembros de Anbu hubieran olvidado sus vínculos con Root. Además, Tsunade sospechaba que muchos de los Anbu probablemente asumían que Yuugao la había transferido a su escuadrón para vigilarla. Taji también tenía una mancha similar, debido a que su tiempo fue controlada por Furofuki. Pero también estaba la cuestión de su edad, ya que, si bien en realidad se estaba volviendo más joven, en el papel ya había pasado la edad en la que la mayoría de los Anbu tendían a abandonar la escuela. Por supuesto, si lo peor llegaba a suceder, imaginaba que simplemente podría encontrar a otra mujer con las credenciales adecuadas para ocupar el puesto, y luego hacer que Naruto la trajera al redil. Sin embargo, ella realmente esperaba que no llegara a eso, ya que podía imaginar escenarios en los que conducía a un drama innecesario en el que la kunoichi en cuestión se molestaría o perdería la confianza, ya que creía que habría sido la única razón de su selección para el puesto. . sobre el papel, ya había pasado la edad en la que la mayoría de los anbu tendían a abandonar los estudios. Por supuesto, si lo peor llegaba a suceder, imaginaba que simplemente podría encontrar a otra mujer con las credenciales adecuadas para ocupar el puesto, y luego hacer que Naruto la trajera al redil. Sin embargo, ella realmente esperaba que no llegara a eso, ya que podía imaginar escenarios en los que conducía a un drama innecesario en el que la kunoichi en cuestión se molestaría o perdería la confianza, ya que creía que habría sido la única razón de su selección para el puesto. . sobre el papel, ya había pasado la edad en la que la mayoría de los anbu tendían a abandonar los estudios. Por supuesto, si lo peor llegaba a suceder, imaginaba que simplemente podría encontrar a otra mujer con las credenciales adecuadas para ocupar el puesto, y luego hacer que Naruto la trajera al redil. Sin embargo, ella realmente esperaba que no llegara a eso, ya que podía imaginar escenarios en los que conducía a un drama innecesario en el que la kunoichi en cuestión se molestaría o perdería la confianza, ya que creía que habría sido la única razón de su selección para el puesto. .

Tsunade se reclinó en su silla, y cerrando los ojos, se frotó las sienes para protegerse del inminente dolor de cabeza que sentía que se acercaba, también dirigió un breve destello de molestia hacia Yuugao por despegar medio amartillada y jugar directamente en las manos de Kabuto. Pero, otra parte de ella lo entendió, ya que se podría haber dicho lo mismo de que ella jugó directamente con Furofuki cuando abandonó Konoha después de la muerte de Dan. Suspiró y esperaba que Yuugao se diera cuenta de lo que estaba en peligro de perder antes de que se convirtiera en un error que no se podía arreglar.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando de repente se puso en alerta, aunque no estaba segura de qué lo provocó. Al menos hasta que un destello rojo apareció frente a su escritorio. Se puso de pie por instinto, pero cuando su mente comenzó a procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, se preguntó si estaba soñando debido en parte a que Naruto llevaba una armadura desconocida en la línea de los programas de fantasía que parecían estar creciendo en popularidad. Sintió que un ligero hambre se despertaba en ella por la vista, pero rápidamente la rechazó cuando reconoció al hombre que sostenía. Su amante la favoreció con una sonrisa, incluso cuando sus ojos aún reflejaban lo que ella imaginaba que era preocupación por la situación que acababa de dejar, y a la que tenía prisa por volver cuando dijo: "Lo siento, Tsunade. No puedo quedarme para explicar. Pero creo que sabes lo que hay que hacer ".

En un instante se fue de nuevo, y aunque era evidente que la situación con Yuugao aún no estaba resuelta. Por primera vez desde que Yuugao había desaparecido de Konoha, se encontró creyendo que las cosas no se estaban convirtiendo en la tragedia que temía. Particularmente, dado que uno de los actores clave ahora estaba de pie en su oficina. Dándole a Baki una sonrisa helada mientras volvía a tomar asiento, dijo: "Bueno, entonces Consejera Baki, ¿qué tal si discutimos dónde estaba exactamente la noche que asesinaron a Hayate Gekko?"

Naruto reapareció en el túnel y atrapó el kunai que había lanzado hace unos momentos. Casi quería sonreír, cuando la multitud de miembros del Gremio Oscuro que había estado en medio de atacarlos lentamente se detuvo. Los confundidos miembros del Gremio Oscuro primero dirigieron sus miradas el uno al otro, antes de que finalmente comenzaran a mirar hacia su empleador. Muchos de los más cercanos a Hayate dieron un paso hacia atrás preocupados cuando una oscuridad que no era totalmente de los túneles parecía rodearlo.

Naruto dio un paso adelante con la esperanza de razonar con él, pero antes de hablar, se interrumpió cuando Hayate preguntó con una furia apenas reprimida: "¿Dónde está?"

A pesar de la tensión de la situación y su confianza en Naruto, Kashike murmuró más para sí misma que para cualquiera de los presentes: "Eso es lo que me gustaría saber".

"Konoha," respondió Naruto, "Donde me imagino ..."

No pudo terminar cuando Hayate desapareció en un borrón de velocidad que tomó a Naruto por sorpresa. No en el sentido de que no podía seguir el movimiento de Hayate mientras cerraba la distancia entre ellos, solo que imaginaba que incluso Lee y Gai se habrían molestado en moverse tan rápido. Naruto se preparó para el ataque mientras Hayate cargaba directamente contra él, pero de repente encontró el camino delante de él bloqueado cuando Yuugao se interpuso entre ellos.

Yuugao, aunque no pudo rastrear a su antiguo amante cuando desapareció de la vista, tuvo una idea de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, así que abrió los brazos como le plació, "¡Hayate, por favor, detén esto! Se acabó."

Naruto miró los ojos de Hayate, que esperaba se suavizarían al reconocer que ella estaría atrapada en su ataque. Sin embargo, lo contrario resultó ser el caso, ya que algo pareció romperse dentro del jounin.

Yuugao apenas pudo comenzar a distinguir el borrón que imaginaba que era Hayate, y se dio cuenta de que no se detendría. Ella cerró los ojos aceptando que él aparentemente la echaba a un lado y esperaba que su muerte fuera suficiente para devolverlo a sus sentidos. Sin embargo, de repente se encontró con un brazo envuelto alrededor de ella cuando la empujaron hacia un lado, casi como si fuera una pareja de baile, y escuchó el fuerte sonido metálico del acero al chocar con el acero que reverberó por todo el túnel. Abriendo los ojos, se encontró mirando a Naruto que sostenía su espada a lo largo de su antebrazo bloqueando la propia espada de Hayate que todavía estaba presionada contra ella.

Hayate comenzó a reír mientras se cubría la cara con una mano y comenzó a murmurar: "Ya veo. Veo. Por eso me envió tras él ". Retiró su mano, lo que provocó que Yuugao jadeara cuando la oscuridad que había rodeado las pupilas de Hayate revelando su estado como una revivida por Edo Tensei ahora era un mar rojo, mientras que las venas negras oscuras parecían extenderse de sus ojos de manera similar a cuando un Hyuuga estaba activando el Byakugan. Sin embargo, a diferencia de ellos, no se concentraron únicamente alrededor de sus ojos, sino que continuaron extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo. Sin embargo, tal vez más inquietante para ella, se dio cuenta de que la oscuridad que parecía rodearlo cuando había estado más lejos, en realidad emanaba de él cuando su voz adquirió un tono cruel y burlón cuando preguntó: "Entonces, ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva esta puta compartiendo tu cama? La forma en que se arrojó frente a ti, por qué parece que fue ayer cuando pude imaginarla haciendo lo mismo por mí ".

Yuugao sintió un torbellino de emociones en conflicto con los dos más grandes, sintiéndose herido por la forma en que se había referido a ella, pero también culpable por haber seguido adelante. Pero el sentimiento comenzó a desvanecerse cuando un calor los reemplazó. Se dio cuenta de que era el chakra bijuu de Naruto, ya que ardía de un rojo brillante mientras la cubría, lo que, aunque para ella se sentía como una manta cálida, debió sentirse decididamente incómodo para quienes estaban frente a él, ya que incluso Hayate comenzó a verse incómoda.

Naruto empujó el brazo de la espada de Hayate hacia atrás antes de levantar a Yuugao en sus brazos y saltó varios metros de distancia. Sin embargo, antes de aterrizar, creó tres clones, dos de los cuales aparecieron cerca de Tsume y Kashike. Cuando aterrizó, entregó a Yuugao al tercero, mientras que los otros clones agarraron a la mujer que habían sido los siguientes, momento en el que los tres se teletransportaron esta vez usando las marcas ubicadas en sus amantes que viajaban con Kakashi.

Su propia mirada de ojos rojos se encontró con la de Hayate cuando dijo con una voz profunda y grave: "Si quieres resolver esto con violencia, entonces estoy más que dispuesto a complacerlo ahora".

La sonrisa de Hayate reveló dientes que parecían estar en medio de algún tipo de cambio, ya que sus encías sangraban profusamente, ya que el acto provocó que aparecieran grietas a lo largo de los lados de la boca como si se estuviera partiendo. "Bien", respondió mientras sostenía su espada, apuntando a Naruto, "porque después de que termine contigo, voy a encontrar a esa puta y recordarle lo que se ha estado perdiendo, y después de romper su cuerpo por completo. . Me dirijo de regreso a Konoha para ver si los incendios domésticos todavía están ardiendo, y si no, tal vez iniciar algunos ".

Naruto no necesitaba estar en su verdadero modo Bijuu para sentir la malicia que irradiaba de Hayate, lo que resultó ser demasiado para los miembros del Gremio Oscuro que trabajaban para él mientras rompían y corrían. Sacudiendo la cabeza, preguntó: "¿Qué te pasó?"

Hayate sonrió casi complacido cuando su humanidad se desvaneció, para ser reemplazada por un poderoso chakra que lo llenó con la necesidad de tomar lo que deseaba, que si bien no eran del todo ajenos al hombre que una vez había sido, ahora ya no tenían obstáculos. por un sentido de bien o mal. El chakra malicioso parecía brotar de su interior, algo que siempre había estado allí, pero que había estado encerrado detrás de una barrera de su humanidad. Pero, ahora con eso despojado, la comprensión de que la vida se había movido sin él lo había atravesado como un agujero perforado en la tierra que golpeó el bolsillo de oscuridad que todas las personas tienen, pero que la mayoría mantiene bajo llave. provocando que estallara y liberara un poder que estaba demostrando ser demasiado para que su cuerpo lo pudiera contener, ya que podía sentir que su piel se agrietaba y se rompía debajo de su túnica para transformarse en un recipiente más complaciente. La sonrisa que estaba dando se volvió casi lasciva cuando se imaginó a sí mismo parado sobre un Naruto roto, mientras estaba en medio de romper a Yuugao, aunque de una manera diferente, pero planeaba dejarla finalmente igual de muerta. Respondiendo al Uzumaki que tendría que aplastar primero, respondió: "No estoy seguro. ¡Pero me gusta!"

Yuugao no estaba segura de dónde reapareció, ni le importaba particularmente porque tan pronto como el clon de Naruto la dejó en el suelo, se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo mientras exigía casi desesperadamente: "¡No hagas esto! ¡Llévame de vuelta!"

El clon pareció dolido cuando respondió: "No puedo hacer eso".

"Por favor", suplicó, apretándose más contra él, "No tienes que enfrentarte a él solo".

El clon le dedicó una sonrisa suave y respondió: "Yo tampoco tengo la intención de hacerlo. Pero, los cuatro luchando contra él en un túnel solo sería en nuestra desventaja ".

Yuugao reconoció la sabiduría táctica de las palabras de su amante, ya que luchar en un espacio cerrado le daría a un oponente habilidoso la oportunidad de neutralizar la ventaja que su número normalmente les habría brindado. Aún así, hizo poco para aliviar su deseo de volver a la refriega. Se apartó al reconocer que la discusión se estaba llevando a cabo en una calle muy transitada y notó que Kakashi, Hana, Tenten, Yakumo y Moegi se acercaban.

También notó que Kakashi y los demás parecían un poco nerviosos, lo que encontró fuera de lugar, aunque supuso que podría deberse a que no estaban seguros de cuánto se había resistido. Sin embargo, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que la tensión no se debía a su presencia, ya que también notó que la mayoría de los habitantes de la calle apenas habían reaccionado a pesar de su llamativa entrada. En cambio, sus miradas parecían estar buscando como animales que estaban seguros de que algún desastre natural estaba a punto de desarrollarse y buscaban las señales que les permitieran saber en qué dirección huir. Aún así, el ojo visible de Kakashi pareció sonreírle, lo que ella imaginó que nació de un deseo de burlarse de ella, pero al aterrizar en el rostro de su estudiante perdió toda su alegría cuando llegó a la conclusión de que los tres Naruto antes que él eran clones. Poniéndose serio, preguntó:

"No se siente opresivo en absoluto", dijo Tenten cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho con molestia, mientras Kakashi y ella habían estado debatiendo ese mismo punto mientras corrían hacia él mientras seguían a Hana hacia donde Tsume y Naruto habían entrado en los túneles.

"Tal vez no para ti", respondió Kakashi, antes de asentir hacia un par de mujeres que en lugar de asustadas parecían emocionadas aunque todavía estaban inquietas, ya que sin duda se preguntaban qué las hacía sentir tan emocionadas, "y probablemente no a nadie que comparta el mismo cromosoma. secuencia como tú. Pero puedo decirles que definitivamente es desagradable para todos los demás. Es como descubrir que eres el pez más pequeño en un estanque muy pequeño lleno de un tiburón ".

Yuugao sintió una breve sensación de diversión por la descripción de Kakashi con respecto a lo que estaba sintiendo, e imaginó que el chakra de Naruto actuaba de manera similar a sus feromonas mejoradas, lo que esencialmente les decía a todos los presentes que estaban en el terreno de un verdadero alfa, lo que naturalmente pondría los hombres estaban nerviosos, mientras que las mujeres probablemente agradecerían el sentimiento. Se imaginó que Kakashi quizás lo estaba sintiendo más que la mayoría, no solo porque conocía la fuente, sino también porque por un tiempo tan breve, su propio amante Hanare había sido un objetivo potencial para su inclusión en la creciente Familia de Naruto. Sin embargo, en lugar de sonreír, frunció el ceño cuando comenzó a sentir que algo desagradable brotaba dentro de ella y notó que no era solo ella quien comenzaba a sentirlo.

Su atención se desvió cuando Kakashi le preguntó al clon de su estudiante: "¿Qué está pasando allí?"

El clon que la había llevado respondió: "No estoy del todo seguro". Antes de lanzarse a un breve recuerdo de los eventos hasta que se teletransportaron a la calle. Luego concluyó su informe agregando: "Hayate no está actuando como cualquier otra persona con la que me haya encontrado bajo el dominio de Edo Tensei".

"No puedo decir que esté sorprendido", dijo Tsume mientras mantenía los ojos enfocados en el área donde sabía que su amante probablemente estaba enzarzado en combate con el equivalente de un zombi imposible de matar. "La mayoría son traídos de regreso para servir las licitaciones de otra persona. ¿A cuántos se les da la oportunidad de vengar su propia muerte? "

"No me refiero a sus acciones", respondió el clon que dio el informe. "Esos, en su mayor parte, son comprensibles. Me refiero a cómo su chakra pareció aumentar, como la primera vez que traté de convencerlo. Luego de nuevo después de que teletransporté a Baki. Nunca antes me había encontrado con esas reacciones cuando me enfrentaba a alguien traído de vuelta a través de Edo Tensei ".

"Um ... quizás Tsume no esté tan equivocado como crees," dijo Moegi vacilante. Ella pareció volverse más cohibida cuando todos se concentraron en ella tan rápidamente y agregaron: "N ... no importa".

Uno de los otros dos clones de Naruto se acercó a ella, y colocando una mano reconfortante en su hombro dijo: "Adelante Moegi, ¿qué quieres decir?"

"Bueno, antes de irnos a Suna, le pregunté a Tsunade si podía ver algunos de los Pergaminos Prohibidos de la aldea". El clon de Naruto asintió, ya que sabía que la kunoichi de cabello naranja estaba interesada en forjar su propio camino como shinobi. Y a pesar de lo que sugeriría el nombre de los pergaminos, las técnicas en el interior no estaban prohibidas en realidad, pero se consideraron demasiado peligrosas para ser de conocimiento público. El Pergamino de Sellos, que Mizuki lo había engañado para que lo robara, no era más que uno de esos pergaminos. Moegi continuó su explicación diciendo: "Uno de los pergaminos enumera técnicas creadas por el Segundo Hokage, que incluía a Edo Tensei. El medio real para usar el jutsu fue redactado y marcado como prohibido, creo que por Tsunade. Pero ella dejó sus notas sobre la técnica probablemente para que la gente pudiera inventar contadores efectivos. Una de las recomendaciones del Segundo Hokage al usar el jutsu fue que solo traigas de regreso a las personas hacia las que el objetivo tendría sentimientos positivos. Razonó que debilitaría la determinación de todos de luchar. Lo veía más como un arma psicológica, aunque también menciona que los traídos por Edo Tensei pueden usarse en situaciones en las que realmente no tenían un interés personal ".

"Eso es un poco retorcido", dijo Tenten bastante entristecida que uno de los héroes de su pueblo natal inventara tal técnica. "Aún así, te enfrentas a un zombi no muerto que no puedes reprimir sin usar algún tipo de técnica de sellado. ¿A quién le importa la resolución? Si trajiste a alguien con rencor, probablemente apenas necesitarías ningún medio para controlar a la persona traída. Simplemente apúntelos en la dirección correcta y déjelos ir. Hayate está demostrando que ese es el caso ".

Tenten hizo una mueca cuando se dio cuenta de que había dicho la última parte sin pensar en quién estaba presente, y estaba a punto de ofrecerle una disculpa a Yuugao, cuando Anbu, de cabello púrpura, dijo: "¿Y si eso en sí mismo es un problema?" Centrándose tanto en Naruto como en Kakashi, dijo: "¿Y si la razón por la que el Segundo Hokage prefería que se usara en una situación en la que los involucrados tenían sentimientos positivos el uno por el otro era porque la voluntad que él quería debilitar no era la persona que se usó el jutsu? en contra, pero la persona que se trae de vuelta. Después de todo, Tenten tiene razón. Probablemente solo necesitarías una fracción de los controles colocados en un objetivo si dirigieras a alguien resucitado por Edo Tensei contra un antiguo enemigo. Después de todo, la voluntad de luchar y matar probablemente estaría en su apogeo en tal caso. ¿No se considerarían bendiciones? El clon de Naruto parecía que estaba a punto de responder, pero luego los tres clones se pusieron rígidos mientras compartían las mismas miradas lejanas. "¿Qué pasa?" Yuugao preguntó casi en pánico.

"Unos pocos clones fueron eliminados", dijo tranquilizadoramente el que la había llevado, "Acabamos de ganar sus recuerdos". El clon luego se preocupó cuando dijo: "El chakra de Hayate continúa creciendo cada vez más fuerte y su cuerpo está experimentando algún tipo de transformación. Para ser honesto, su chakra está adquiriendo la misma mancha siniestra que recuerdo haber sentido cuando Shion y yo nos enfrentamos a Mōryō después de que él se había reunido con su cuerpo. Creo que se está convirtiendo en una especie de demonio ". El clon se concentró en Yuugao con ojos tristes, y con lo que ella sintió quizás era culpa, como si se estuviera culpando a sí mismo por la situación. Aún así, pronto se desvaneció cuando decía como si el propio Naruto estuviera presente, "Estoy tratando de llevarlo a una parte despoblada de la ciudad. Un lugar donde pueda soltarme sin preocuparme de que la gente se vea atrapada en nuestra lucha. Pero realmente no puedo decir dónde está eso. Actualmente, nos dirigimos en la dirección en la que huyeron esos miembros del gremio oscuro, así que con suerte nos lleva al lugar donde se infiltraron en la ciudad en primer lugar y, como tal, nos fuera de ella. Imagino que no te costará seguir dónde estamos, así que cuando tengas un plan sobre cómo acabar con él, desembolsa uno de los clones para que me informe. Guarda al menos uno para cuando estés a punto de ejecutarlo. eso."

"Entendido," dijo Kakashi antes de asentir a otro de los clones diciéndole que se desembolsara para hacerle saber a su alumno que habían recibido sus instrucciones. Sintió un estallido de orgullo debido no solo a cómo Naruto se había hecho cargo durante la misión, sino también a cómo, mientras él era quizás el miembro más poderoso del equipo, y como tal se había puesto entre ellos y lo que quizás era un demonio en la fabricación. Aún así, confió en su equipo lo suficiente como para ayudarlo a salir de la situación. Como tal, aunque Kakashi sabía que no era uno de los únicos que ayudó a convertir a Naruto en el hombre en el que se había convertido, sin embargo, se enorgullecía de cómo su alumno aún entendía la importancia del trabajo en equipo, que era la primera lección que había aprendido a aprender. estudiantes. Lo cual, considerando cómo Kakashi había aprendido la lección de alguien que las palabras, solo habían sido palabras, ayudó a recordarle que realmente no importaba de dónde se originara siempre y cuando uno se lo tomara en serio. Entonces, sin querer decepcionar a su estudiante, cuando el humo del clon desembolsado comenzó a aclararse, ordenó: "Tenten, vuelve al salón del gremio por Lee y Gai. Además, es poco probable que no hayan notado lo que está sucediendo en su ciudad, así que intente coordinarse con el gremio. Lo último que necesitamos es que empiecen a atacarnos ". Recibió un rápido asentimiento, mientras Tenten comenzaba a correr hacia el salón del gremio. Centrándose en los dos Inuzuka presentes, ordenó, "Ustedes dos se unen con sus compañeros fuera del pueblo y lleven a uno de los clones para contactarnos. Naruto dijo que estaban siguiendo en la misma dirección en la que huían los miembros del gremio oscuro. Trate de adelantarse a ellos y averiguar por dónde saldrán.

Ambos Inuzuka asintieron. Sin embargo, antes de despegar para seguir sus instrucciones, Tsume preguntó: "¿Qué debemos hacer si nos encontramos con miembros del Gremio Oscuro?"

"Proceda a su propia discreción," respondió Kakashi, "Puede ser demasiado esperar que Hayate siga el juego. Entonces, si terminan en la superficie temprano, podría ganarnos algo de buena voluntad con los lugareños para eliminarlos también ". Volviéndose hacia Yakumo y Moegi, dijo: "Con ese fin, los tres vamos a ir a los tejados para encontrar una zona de combate secundaria en algún lugar al aire libre donde Naruto no necesite contenerse". Se volvió hacia donde había estado Yuugao y no se sorprendió demasiado al descubrir que ella se había escabullido una vez más, probablemente cuando el único clon estalló en humo. Aunque, notó que ella no había sido la única ya que Kashike también había hecho un acto de desaparición. Su mirada se movió hacia el clon que había estado más cerca de Yuugao y pudo ver la preocupación grabada en su rostro cuando también la notó despegar. Se preguntó brevemente por qué los clones no habían hecho ningún movimiento para detener a ninguna de las mujeres, pero sospechaba que era porque quizás lo más notable en el caso de Yuugao, quien no se quedaría al margen y se arriesgaría a perder al hombre que amaba de nuevo, ninguna mujer aceptaría cualquier orden que no los llevara directamente a la batalla, ya que se suponía que Anbu lideraba el camino. Aún así, dándole a Yuugao, un poco de cobertura para que cuando entregue su informe sobre la misión a Tsunade, no se vea obligado a decir que ella se salió del guión nuevamente, dijo: "Y parece que nuestros dos Anbu saben lo que quieren". debería estar haciendo. Entonces, sigamos su ejemplo y pongámonos a trabajar ". ninguna de las mujeres aceptaría ninguna orden que no las llevara directamente a la batalla, ya que se suponía que Anbu lideraría el camino. Aún así, dándole a Yuugao, un poco de cobertura para que cuando entregue su informe sobre la misión a Tsunade, no se vea obligado a decir que ella se salió del guión nuevamente, dijo: "Y parece que nuestros dos Anbu saben lo que quieren". debería estar haciendo. Entonces, sigamos su ejemplo y pongámonos a trabajar ". ninguna de las mujeres aceptaría ninguna orden que no las llevara directamente a la batalla, ya que se suponía que Anbu lideraría el camino. Aún así, dándole a Yuugao, un poco de cobertura para que cuando entregue su informe sobre la misión a Tsunade, no se vea obligado a decir que ella se salió del guión nuevamente, dijo: "Y parece que nuestros dos Anbu saben lo que quieren". debería estar haciendo. Entonces, sigamos su ejemplo y pongámonos a trabajar ".

Naruto corría paralelo a Hayate mientras corrían por los túneles. De vez en cuando, se golpeaban el uno al otro con sus espadas en una ráfaga de ataques y paradas que dejaban a ambos combatientes relativamente intactos. Lamentablemente, no podía decir lo mismo de algunos de los miembros del gremio oscuro que les había llevado su batalla, ya que Hayate a menudo lo atacaba mientras estaba en medio de los hombres y mujeres que huían, y tomaba un placer casi perverso al cortar a través de ellos para asestarle un golpe. Desde el pánico abrumador que podía ver grabado en sus rostros, Naruto tuvo la sensación de su salida apresurada y presa del pánico antes, que los miembros del gremio oscuro tenían un mayor sentido de lo que le estaba sucediendo a Hayate que él. Aunque, a medida que la pelea se prolongó y el chakra de Hayate no solo continuó creciendo en poder,

Con ese pensamiento en mente, se preguntó si debería ir al máximo y entrar en su modo Bijuu completo, en lugar de simplemente tener su capa de chakra roja levantada. Pero rechazó la idea ya que indudablemente tendría un impacto negativo en la ciudad por encima de ellos. Aún así, una parte de Naruto casi sintió envidia de Hayate, quien parecía estar bastante borracho con el poder que actualmente lo atravesaba. Encontró que una pequeña parte oscura de él envidiaba la libertad que disfrutaba Hayate con su asesinato indiscriminado, ya que con todas las amenazas que enfrentó, una parte de él deseaba no tener que tomar el camino superior cada vez. Que por una sola vez podría enfrentar la brutalidad y el odio que se le dirigían con más de lo mismo. Sin embargo, rápidamente silenció esos deseos dentro de él, ya que sabía que incluso si se entregaba a una situación en la que todos entenderían,

Mirando a Hayate, cuya boca dividida en dos le sonreía con júbilo asesino, incluso cuando sus viejos dientes se cayeron para ser reemplazados por los similares a un tiburón, Naruto se preguntó si tal vez no estaba mirando una manifestación exterior de lo que creía que se había convertido de Sasuke. Ante lo cual, reflexionó sobre lo que habría pasado si hubiera permitido que Hayate matara a Baki. Sin embargo, aunque admitió que era posible que Hayate hubiera encontrado la paz y desaparecido como lo hizo el Tercer Kazekage cuando se enteró de cómo Gaara y él habían planeado construir un futuro pacífico para sus dos aldeas. Naruto dudaba mucho que hubiera sido el caso, ya que sospechaba que como la ira de Hayate había comenzado a concentrarse en Yuugao también debido a que ella no se había puesto del lado de él, se habría resentido y exigido más en forma de recompensa.

El enfoque de Naruto cambió de Hayate a medida que se acercaban al final del túnel actual, aunque dudaba que hubieran viajado lo suficientemente lejos como para sacarlos de la ciudad. Sus instintos resultaron ser precisos cuando aparecieron en una abertura que parecía una ciudad en ruinas debajo de la Ciudad Capital. Sospechaba que la ciudad había sido utilizada como área de preparación por el gremio oscuro durante su operación para matar a Baki, ya que había señales de que la gente la había saqueado a toda prisa. También tenía una buena idea de en qué dirección habían huido, ya que a pesar de que los florines oscuros se habían tomado el tiempo de recolectar lo que pudieron de él, había varias baratijas y provisiones que se habían dejado caer cuando decidieron continuar huyendo en lugar de recoger el elementos que se les habían escapado de las manos.

Aunque, planeaba llevar a Hayate por el mismo túnel y, con suerte, fuera de la ciudad. Decidió involucrar a Hayate ahora que tenía algo de espacio para trabajar, con la esperanza de darles a los florines oscuros más tiempo para huir, ya que no quería contribuir a la matanza de personas que estaban en medio de la carrera por sus vidas. .

Haciendo un balance de su oponente, Naruto se preguntó si el hombre Hayate todavía existía, o si ya se había ido con todo lo que quedaba siendo los oscuros impulsos que se habían ligado a él y que ahora se les estaba dando la oportunidad de darse el gusto. Era fácil imaginen que este último es el caso, ya que el cuerpo de Hayate parecía casi haberse duplicado en tamaño, en lugar de ser solo un caso de él creciendo en tamaño. En cambio, era similar a la muda de un insecto cuando su antiguo yo parecía agrietarse y romperse cuando algo monstruoso intentaba deshacerse del exterior humano. Donde la ropa y la piel de Hayate ya se habían agrietado y partido en su torso, la piel pálida y antinatural estaba expuesta, algunas de las cuales también tenían furiosos furúnculos rojos tomando forma. De su frente, un par de cuernos de obsidiana se liberaron de su cráneo, que se doblaron hacia atrás cuando cada uno se dividió en dos y creció con la mitad inferior de los cuernos en crecimiento corriendo a lo largo de la parte posterior de su cráneo, antes de serpentear alrededor de su cuello para detenerse por encima de su espalda. Con la mitad superior creciendo hasta que parecieron cuernos de carnero cuando terminaron.

Naruto consideró un último intento hacia la humanidad de Hayate, pero al ver que no quedaba nada en sus ardientes ojos rojos, se lanzó hacia adelante mientras bombeaba su chakra natural del viento en su espada. Hayate sonrió mientras detuvo fácilmente el golpe de Naruto, ya que su espada, que ahora parecía una espada corta debido a su tamaño, se iluminó con un chakra de rayo oscuro para evitar que su espada se cortara por la mitad. La hoja de Naruto se deslizó contra ella mientras trataba de apartarla para abrirlo para un mayor ataque, pero encontró que la hoja apenas se estremecía en su agarre de acero. Dio un salto hacia atrás cuando Hayate se volvió hacia él y maldijo cuando la longitud de la espada de su oponente creció casi el doble. Naruto logró bloquearlo, pero como todavía estaba en el aire, fue enviado volando de regreso hasta que se estrelló contra la pared cerca del túnel del que habían salido. Naruto jadeó cuando su espalda chocó contra la piedra, pero logró recuperarse mientras se deslizaba hacia abajo para no caer de rodillas y estaba agradecido de tener su capa de chakra levantada, ya que indudablemente había disminuido el impacto. Sin embargo, no se le dio un momento de respiro mientras rodaba hacia adelante y pasaba por delante de Hayate cuando apareció ante él, su espada luminosa, que ahora se parecía a una cimitarra de energía cortada a través de la pared donde acababa de estar parado como si fuera tan insustancial como aire.

Naruto estaba de nuevo en pie y cargando cuando Hayate se volvió hacia él, este último sonrió como si lo desafiara a intentarlo de nuevo. Él obedeció, pero esta vez se quedó corto ya que a propósito falló la espada de Hayate y en su lugar le disparó una guadaña de viento. Esto tuvo el efecto deseado ya que pareció empujar la espada del rayo fuera de posición, pero Naruto rápidamente se dio cuenta de que era un truco cuando Hayate usó el impulso para girar y atacar su espalda expuesta. Naruto logró girar lo suficiente como para hacer girar su espada, pero en lugar de tratar de enfrentarla con fuerza, la desvió lo suficiente como para poder girar debajo de ella y, una vez que pasó por encima de su cabeza, cortó su propia espada a través de la parte superior del muslo de Hayate.

Hayate dejó escapar un rugido de dolor y furia mientras saltaba hacia atrás para crear un espacio entre ellos. Mientras estaba en el aire, apuntó con su espada a Naruto, quien parecía como si estuviera planeando seguirlo, pero en el último momento se apartó del camino cuando un rayo brotó de él y explotó la pared detrás de él. Cuando Hayate aterrizó, Naruto esperaba que su golpe hubiera sido bueno, particularmente porque incluso con su espada cargada con su chakra natural del viento, había sentido bastante resistencia a su corte, y sintió que su esperanza crecía cuando su oponente tropezó por un momento al aterrizar. Pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que tenía menos que ver con su golpe, ya que el cuerpo de Hayate no había terminado de cambiar ya que sus espinillas de repente parecieron romperse hacia atrás mientras los huesos internos parecían reformarse. A pesar del dolor que Naruto imaginaba que la metamorfosis le infligiría,

Alzando su espada hasta su pecho, Naruto rápidamente hizo la señal con la mano para generar media docena de clones de sombras. Pero, tan pronto como desapareció en la nube de humo, Hayate golpeó, mientras empujaba su hoja de chakra oscuro hacia donde Naruto había estado parado mientras de repente se alargaba, y sintió una sensación de euforia cuando sintió que algo se empalaba en ella. . Cuando el humo se disipó, reveló que había empalado a Naruto a través de su capa roja y había perforado su corazón mientras sostenía un cartel con el que no estaba familiarizado. Hayate sonrió triunfalmente, mientras los cinco clones cargaban contra él casi desesperadamente, lo que él creía que era porque había herido fatalmente a su creador y esperaban hacer algún daño antes de desaparecer. Retractando su hoja de chakra, la alejó de su cuerpo mientras regresaba, cortando a través de tres de los clones que todos estallaron en humo al pasar a través de ellos. Los dos clones restantes continuaron cargando, uno saltó en el aire mientras el otro saltaba por el suelo, lo que lo obligó a elegir contra cuál defenderse usando su espada. Eligiendo el que estaba en el aire, empujó su cimitarra de chakra atrapándola en el pecho, mientras el clon en el suelo se lanzaba hacia su lado izquierdo abierto con la esperanza de dividirlo en dos a lo largo de la cintura. Sin embargo, cuando sus hermanos estallaron en humo, el golpe del clon no logró alcanzar su objetivo cuando Hayate agarró su espada sin esfuerzo con su mano desnuda. Los ojos del clon se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para contemplar su fracaso cuando Hayate giró su espada y le quitó la cabeza. uno saltó en el aire mientras el otro saltaba por el suelo, lo que lo obligó a elegir contra quién defenderse usando su espada. Eligiendo el que estaba en el aire, empujó su cimitarra de chakra atrapándola en el pecho, mientras el clon en el suelo se lanzaba hacia su lado izquierdo abierto con la esperanza de dividirlo en dos a lo largo de la cintura. Sin embargo, cuando sus hermanos estallaron en humo, el golpe del clon no logró alcanzar su objetivo cuando Hayate agarró su espada sin esfuerzo con su mano desnuda. Los ojos del clon se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para contemplar su fracaso cuando Hayate giró su espada y le quitó la cabeza. uno saltó en el aire mientras el otro saltaba por el suelo, lo que lo obligó a elegir contra quién defenderse usando su espada. Eligiendo el que estaba en el aire, empujó su cimitarra de chakra atrapándola en el pecho, mientras el clon en el suelo se lanzaba hacia su lado izquierdo abierto con la esperanza de dividirlo en dos a lo largo de la cintura. Sin embargo, cuando sus hermanos estallaron en humo, el golpe del clon no logró alcanzar su objetivo cuando Hayate agarró su espada sin esfuerzo con su mano desnuda. Los ojos del clon se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para contemplar su fracaso cuando Hayate giró su espada y le quitó la cabeza. cuando el clon en el suelo se lanzó hacia su lado izquierdo abierto con la esperanza de dividirlo en dos a lo largo de la cintura. Sin embargo, cuando sus hermanos estallaron en humo, el golpe del clon no logró alcanzar su objetivo cuando Hayate agarró su espada sin esfuerzo con su mano desnuda. Los ojos del clon se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para contemplar su fracaso cuando Hayate giró su espada y le quitó la cabeza. cuando el clon en el suelo se lanzó hacia su lado izquierdo abierto con la esperanza de dividirlo en dos a lo largo de la cintura. Sin embargo, cuando sus hermanos estallaron en humo, el golpe del clon no logró alcanzar su objetivo cuando Hayate agarró su espada sin esfuerzo con su mano desnuda. Los ojos del clon se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para contemplar su fracaso cuando Hayate giró su espada y le quitó la cabeza.

"¿Es eso lo mejor que tienes?", Gritó Hayate en el humo hacia donde había empalado por primera vez a Naruto, aunque dudaba que recibiría una respuesta pensando que ya se había desangrado.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, notó movimiento en el humo, aunque no de una manera que un cuerpo lo hubiera perturbado. Alzando rápidamente su oscura cimitarra, apenas logró bloquear una guadaña de viento que atravesaba el humo. Sin embargo, en lugar de estrellarse contra él y cortarse por la mitad para pasar a ambos lados de él, la hoja mantuvo su cohesión mientras golpeaba la energía de su hoja como una sierra circular gigante. Lenta pero seguramente, la guadaña del viento comenzó a cortarlo. Hayate trató de alejarlo, pero solo pareció acelerar la desaparición de su espada, que de repente desapareció cuando la cuchilla de aire se encontró con el núcleo de metal sólido de la espada real a través del cual estaba canalizando su chakra, lo que al destruirlo causó su cimitarra para desaparecer. La guadaña del viento se enterró en su pecho, donde a pesar de haber agotado gran parte de su fuerza, aun así logró dejar una profunda herida dentada a lo largo de la mayor parte. Hayate se llevó la mano al pecho y, para su sorpresa, encontró que la sangre fluía de la herida, aunque al apartar la mano, vio que era de color negro. Aunque la herida se veía enojada, no duró mucho cuando comenzó a cerrarse, y la mirada de Hayate se desvió hacia donde estaba un Naruto muerto, aunque desde el túnel detrás de él notó que la oscuridad ganaba un tinte rojo antes de que Naruto apareciera sosteniendo su espada. cuando este listo.

Naruto le echó un vistazo al sexto clon que había convocado, que luego se convirtió en un clon K más duradero al convertir parte del chakra Kyuubi que había gastado en su creación. Lo desembolsó haciendo que también explotara en humo, momento en el que creó varios clones más para cargar hacia Hayate mientras daba vueltas. Mientras se movía, enfocó más de su chakra en su espada y frunció el ceño porque parecía más sediento de lo que había estado. Sin embargo, no podía decir exactamente que lo encontrara demasiado preocupante en este momento, considerando que la fuerza de la guadaña que acababa de soltar excedía con creces sus expectativas. Pero también, porque tuvo la sensación de que algo puede estar despertando en la hoja, como una presencia o propósito que había permanecido inactivo. Principalmente porque la hoja se había utilizado para fines distintos a los previstos. Recordando la historia de Tenten sobre cómo la primera espada de Kusangi había sido forjada a través del sacrificio de la esposa del herrero para derrotar a un demonio, se preguntó si quizás algún componente de esa necesidad o deseo se había arraigado en todas las espadas posteriores que se habían creado en el fragua. Un propósito, que la hoja que le había quitado a Sasuke, y Tenten sospechaba que era quizás una de las últimas hojas creadas en la forja antes de que el poder que el sacrificio le había transmitido se agotara, se sentía como probablemente se enfrentó a su primer demonio. desde su creación.

A Naruto le hubiera encantado reflexionar más sobre el asunto, pero sintió que el último de sus clones llegaba a su fin, por lo que se detuvo para disparar otra guadaña de viento con la esperanza de que el humo de la desaparición de sus clones cubriera el ataque. Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba a punto de disparar el ataque, la sombra que Hayate proyectaba sobre el humo desapareció de repente. Naruto notó el movimiento borroso, mientras Hayate cargaba hacia él a lo largo de un camino circular. Se las arregló para enfrentarse al ex jounin, cuando Hayate levantó el puño en un intento de quitarle la cabeza de los hombros. Aún así, Naruto logró agacharse debajo de él, y deslizándose bajo el brazo extendido del demonio, comenzó a moverse detrás de él mientras levantaba su espada y cortaba el costado de Hayate. Incluso con la hoja cargada con su chakra de viento, no dejó mucha herida, ya que nuevamente se sintió como si estuviera tratando de cortar una estatua con una espada sin aumentar. Sin embargo, lo más preocupante fue cómo la herida comenzó a cerrarse incluso antes de que hubiera completado su pase. Girándose, trató de cortar a lo largo de la espalda de Hayate, pero recibió una patada en el pecho que levantó a Naruto de sus pies y lo llevó por una barandilla a un nivel más abajo, donde cayó pesadamente sobre el techo de piedra de uno de los edificios.

Tratando de recuperar el aliento, levantó su mano libre hacia donde Hayate lo había pateado, y sintió la impresión en la malla de la placa donde el casco había hecho contacto, y se preguntó qué habría pasado si no hubiera estado usando la armadura, o si su capa roja de chakra Bijuu no hubiera estado levantada Hayate estaba interesado en darle la oportunidad de conocer los resultados del primero mientras saltaba por encima de la barandilla y sus cascos parecían estar enfocados en su cráneo. Naruto rápidamente se apartó del camino, cuando la criatura que una vez había sido un hombre se estrelló contra el techo como si fuera poco más que una fina capa de hielo. Continuó su rollo hasta que llegó al borde debido al agujero que había hecho Hayate, comenzó a expandirse detrás de él. Al llegar al borde, continuó sobre él y extendió la mano hacia el costado del edificio usando la mano que actualmente no estaba ocupada agarrando su espada. Usando chakra, desaceleró su decente y se estabilizó para poder aterrizar de pie. Sin embargo, tan pronto como sus pies tocaron el suelo, la mano de Hayate atravesó la pared de piedra del edificio y lo agarró por la parte posterior del cráneo. Luego lo atravesó por la pared y lo arrojó hasta que se estrelló contra el que estaba en el lado opuesto de la habitación creando una impresión considerable dentro de ella.

Naruto jadeó cuando el viento lo dejó sin aire una vez más, pero se encontró apenas sintiendo el golpe en comparación con la patada que había recibido antes, lo que le permitió permanecer de pie. Comenzó a descifrar por qué y consideró que tal vez cualquier material del que estuvieran hechos los cascos de Hayate, era mucho más denso que la piedra normal, o tal vez estaban cargados con el siniestro chakra que desprendía Hayate y, por lo tanto, eran capaces de neutralizar su capa protectora hasta cierto punto. Decidir confiar en que la segunda idea era el caso, ya que cualquiera de los dos significaba efectivamente que debía evitar cualquier parte del cuerpo de Hayate que el material de obsidiana negra estaba cubriendo, lo que significaba sus cascos, cuernos y las uñas largas y decididamente afiladas que habían crecido. de sus dedos en algún momento. Aun así, incluso si su teoría resultara correcta, y podría evitar recibir un daño real, Naruto sintió que solo resultaría en una especie de estancamiento, ya que le preocupaba que incluso un Razenshuriken no pudiera causar ningún daño duradero considerando lo duro que parecía ser su cuerpo. Sin mencionar que, si bien el Razenshuriken lanzaría casi una cantidad incalculable de ataques microscópicos que dañaron las células vivas, ni siquiera podía estar seguro de poder clasificar a Hayate como un ser vivo. Sin embargo, aún más preocupante, fue el tic-tac del reloj que Naruto sintió comenzando la cuenta regresiva, ya que podía decir que el chakra de Hayate todavía estaba aumentando, y aunque todavía le quedaba un tiempo antes, alcanzaría su nivel de chakra cuando hiciera todo lo posible. Naruto no estaba seguro de si quedaría mucha ciudad si la pelea llegara a tal punto. Naruto sintió que solo resultaría en una especie de estancamiento, ya que le preocupaba que incluso un Razenshuriken no pudiera causar un daño duradero considerando lo duro que parecía ser su cuerpo. Sin mencionar que, si bien el Razenshuriken lanzaría casi una cantidad incalculable de ataques microscópicos que dañaron las células vivas, ni siquiera podía estar seguro de poder clasificar a Hayate como un ser vivo. Sin embargo, aún más preocupante, fue el tic-tac del reloj que Naruto sintió comenzando la cuenta regresiva, ya que podía decir que el chakra de Hayate todavía estaba aumentando, y aunque todavía le quedaba un tiempo antes, alcanzaría su nivel de chakra cuando hiciera todo lo posible. Naruto no estaba seguro de si quedaría mucha ciudad si la pelea llegara a tal punto. Naruto sintió que solo resultaría en una especie de estancamiento, ya que le preocupaba que incluso un Razenshuriken no pudiera causar un daño duradero considerando lo duro que parecía ser su cuerpo. Sin mencionar que, si bien el Razenshuriken lanzaría casi una cantidad incalculable de ataques microscópicos que dañaron las células vivas, ni siquiera podía estar seguro de poder clasificar a Hayate como un ser vivo. Sin embargo, aún más preocupante, fue el tic-tac del reloj que Naruto sintió comenzando la cuenta regresiva, ya que podía decir que el chakra de Hayate todavía estaba aumentando, y aunque todavía le quedaba un tiempo antes, alcanzaría su nivel de chakra cuando hiciera todo lo posible. Naruto no estaba seguro de si quedaría mucha ciudad si la pelea llegara a tal punto. Sin mencionar que, si bien el Razenshuriken lanzaría casi una cantidad incalculable de ataques microscópicos que dañaron las células vivas, ni siquiera podía estar seguro de poder clasificar a Hayate como un ser vivo. Sin embargo, aún más preocupante, fue el tic-tac del reloj que Naruto sintió comenzando la cuenta regresiva, ya que podía decir que el chakra de Hayate todavía estaba aumentando, y aunque todavía le quedaba un tiempo antes, alcanzaría su nivel de chakra cuando hiciera todo lo posible. Naruto no estaba seguro de si quedaría mucha ciudad si la pelea llegara a tal punto. Sin mencionar que, si bien el Razenshuriken lanzaría casi una cantidad incalculable de ataques microscópicos que dañaron las células vivas, ni siquiera podía estar seguro de poder clasificar a Hayate como un ser vivo. Sin embargo, aún más preocupante, fue el tic-tac del reloj que Naruto sintió comenzando la cuenta regresiva, ya que podía decir que el chakra de Hayate todavía estaba aumentando, y aunque todavía le quedaba un tiempo antes, alcanzaría su nivel de chakra cuando hiciera todo lo posible. Naruto no estaba seguro de si quedaría mucha ciudad si la pelea llegara a tal punto. como podía decir que el chakra de Hayate todavía estaba aumentando, y aunque todavía le quedaba un tiempo antes, alcanzaría su nivel de chakra cuando hiciera todo lo posible. Naruto no estaba seguro de si quedaría mucha ciudad si la pelea llegara a tal punto. como podía decir que el chakra de Hayate todavía estaba aumentando, y aunque todavía le quedaba un tiempo antes, alcanzaría su nivel de chakra cuando hiciera todo lo posible. Naruto no estaba seguro de si quedaría mucha ciudad si la pelea llegara a tal punto.

Por un momento, consideró intentar convocar a Shion, pero considerando cómo habían resultado las cosas cuando su madre se enfrentó a un demonio, no quería arriesgarse. Aunque hizo una pequeña nota mental para programar una sesión de estudio con ella en el futuro, sonrió levemente mientras se imaginaba cómo terminaría esa sesión, lo que provocó que Hayate gruñiera: "Es bueno que puedas sonreír ante tu inminente asesinato. en mis manos ".

"¿Eso crees?" Naruto respondió de manera burlona: "Supongo que tú serías el experto".

La excavación funcionó debido a que hizo que Hayate rugiera de ira, mientras cargaba hacia Naruto y bajaba la cabeza como para atravesar la pared. Sin embargo, Naruto se deslizó fuera del camino en el último momento y, con su espada, cortó la espalda de Hayate justo cuando se estrellaba contra la pared. La hoja dio en el blanco, aunque no logró morder profundamente porque la herida ya estaba desapareciendo cuando Hayate se giró para enfrentarlo. Sin embargo, mientras le gruñía con odio en sus ojos, la propia mirada de Naruto fue atraída hacia una cicatriz en el lado derecho del pálido pecho de Hayate. Al darse cuenta de que estaba ubicado donde su espada lo había cortado antes, notó que a diferencia de donde la guadaña de viento había cortado directamente en el centro del pecho de Hayate, había al menos un marcador de algún tipo de que había recibido daño. Naruto se preguntó si era una propiedad oculta de la espada, o tal vez, relacionado con el metal del que fue construido. Lo que significa que podría dejar marcas similares usando sus hojas de chakra. Consideró cambiarse a ellos porque sintió que sería más competente con ellos, pero rápidamente rechazó la idea ya que su instinto le decía que era una propiedad exclusiva de la espada de Kusanagi que estaba usando. Además, pensó que necesitaría un mayor alcance ya que tenía la intención de apuñalar un órgano vital, y esperaba que al menos el miedo dejado atrás comenzara a debilitarlo, y era evidente que extender su alcance usando su chakra no lo haría. dejar cualquier rastro de una herida atrás. Por supuesto, se dio cuenta de que tal vez se estaba adelantando a sí mismo, ya que pensó que primero debería ver si había una cicatriz en la espalda de Hayate donde acababa de cortarlo para confirmar su teoría. Aunque, Naruto rápidamente se dio cuenta de que, sinceramente,

Cuando Naruto acortó la distancia, sintió que algo estaba mal y rápidamente se lo atribuyó a Hayate, quien de repente parecía tener problemas para respirar. Casi como si se estuviera ahogando con algo que estaba luchando por reprimir. Aunque obviamente preocupado, Naruto había recibido suficientes sorpresas de Hayate por un día, así que siguió adelante con su ataque. Pero, cuando estuvo a unos pocos pies, casi instantáneamente se arrepintió, ya que los pelos de su cuerpo comenzaron a erizarse. En ese momento, notó chispas de electricidad formando un arco a lo largo de los cuernos que cubrían la cabeza del ex Leaf-nin, una corriente constante formaba un arco entre los dos cuernos inferiores, momento en el que Hayate abrió la boca y arrojó una corriente continua de rayos.

El rayo eléctrico golpeó a Naruto en el pecho y lo levantó, aunque notó que no había penetrado su capa de chakra. Aún así, al igual que imaginó que lo haría el rocío de una manguera contra incendios, lo empujó con suficiente fuerza que rompió varios de los edificios. Naruto no sintió que la corriente perdiera vapor, por lo que extendió la mano con una garra de chakra mientras pasaba de un edificio al siguiente y logró sacarlo de la punta del rayo interminable. Sin embargo, no tuvo la oportunidad de darse una palmada en la espalda, ya que literalmente todo el edificio se derrumbó sobre él, lo que, aunque lo dejó sin aliento, fue manejable, al menos hasta un momento después, cuando se sintió como si alguien dejó caer varios edificios más sobre él, momento en el que todo su mundo se oscureció.

Cuando el rayo eléctrico de Hayate golpeó a Naruto, sintió una especie de retroalimentación como si lo hubiera disparado contra un objeto irrompible, dejándolo creer que solo la fuerza había alejado a su enemigo. Una retroalimentación que desapareció repentinamente dejándolo creer que Uzumaki se había salido de él de alguna manera, por lo que inmediatamente lo dirigió hacia arriba. Primero cortando a lo largo de la pared trasera del área en la que estaban luchando, antes de dirigirla hacia arriba hacia su verdadero objetivo, que eran los tirantes de piedra a lo largo del techo que sostenían la ciudad de arriba. Su rayo de electricidad atravesó a varios, antes de cerrar la boca haciendo que cesara su jutsu, y observó divertido como una pequeña sección de la ciudad de arriba colapsaba sobre los edificios en ruinas a los que había enviado a Naruto.

Hayate se maravilló de la destrucción que había causado y sintió una sensación de júbilo por el poder que ahora ejercía. Trató de tener una idea de Naruto, pero le resultó difícil ya que nunca había sido un gran sensor, y descubrió que su nuevo chakra parecía ahogar todo lo demás. Una parte de él sintió que debía confirmar que Uzumaki estaba muerto, pero ignoró el impulso sintiendo que pertenecía a un ser más débil. Particularmente, una parte sádica de él esperaba que estuviera vivo, ya que quería que Naruto lo encontrara después de que tuviera la oportunidad de volver a conectarse con Yuugao. Él sonrió con lujuria y diversión mientras se imaginaba a Uzumaki encontrándolos para descubrirlo usando su cuerpo desnudo como una placa de pecho mientras estaba enterrado dentro de ella. Se rió entre dientes mientras imaginaba el horror que estaría grabado en el rostro de Naruto.

Planeando hacer realidad su visión, comenzó a escalar los escombros que había creado y descubrió que actuaban como una escalera hacia su ascensión literal de un hombre cuya muerte no había importado en el gran esquema del mundo a su futuro. futuro Daimyo. Después de todo, habiendo superado ya al bastardo que albergaba al más fuerte de los Bijuu, casi esperaba ver qué más pretendía lanzarle el mundo cuando comenzaba a tomar todo lo que creía que se le debía.

Un deseo que se le concedió tan pronto como salió del agujero que había creado y se le preguntó: "Espera criatura, ¿estás detrás de esta destrucción?" Hayate se volvió para mirar al que había hecho la pregunta, y al encontrar un insecto vestido de verde parado frente a él, simplemente comenzó a reírse de la broma que el universo estaba contando.

Rock Lee frunció el ceño cuando la criatura comenzó a reír al verlo. En ese momento, dijo: "No veo que esto sea un asunto de risa".

Para su sorpresa, respondió diciendo: "Deberías intentar verlo desde mi punto de vista". Casi de inmediato desapareció de su vista solo reapareció para elevarse sobre él un momento después con el puño ya retirado para asestar un golpe. Como tal, Lee saltó en el aire y levantó las rodillas frente a él cuando la criatura golpeó y le golpeó las espinillas con el puño. Lee fue enviado a volar, pero logró recuperarse de modo que aterrizó de pie en cuclillas. Hizo una mueca, mientras se tomaba un momento para alegrarse de haberse tomado el tiempo para volver a su atuendo habitual, ya que había sentido la fuerza del golpe incluso a través de las pesas de acero que llevaba alrededor de las piernas. Tomando un momento para mirar hacia abajo, vio por qué ya que todos estaban doblados y desordenados. Al darse cuenta de lo que hubiera pasado si hubiera recibido el golpe sin ellos,

Disfrutó de la breve mirada de sorpresa que apareció en los rasgos algo familiares, aunque distorsionados, parecidos a los humanos, del rostro de la criatura cuando le golpeó la mejilla con el puño, meciendo la cabeza hacia atrás. Al aterrizar del otro lado, y a pesar de que se sentía como si se hubiera aplastado la mano con una piedra sólida, Lee inmediatamente se volvió para lanzarse de nuevo hacia él para atacar mientras estaba desequilibrado. Volvió a anotar otro golpe directo, pero casi gritó cuando sintió que los huesos de su mano se iban a romper. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera aterrizar y contemplar si atacar de nuevo o no. La criatura lo agarró por el pie mientras pasaba volando, e inmediatamente lo arrojó de modo que se estrelló contra un edificio cercano.

Lee sintió que algo cedía en él cuando golpeó con la fuerza suficiente para romper algunos de los bloques de piedra al rebotar contra ellos. Aún así, trató de pararse cuando la criatura se acercó y dijo burlonamente: "¿Quieres saber qué fue tan divertido? Acabo de terminar de enterrar al bastardo de Uzumaki que fue dotado del bijuu más fuerte, y probablemente se esté follando a la puta de mi prometido. Sin embargo, ¿a quién encuentro para desafiarme a continuación? Tú, el shinobi que nunca lo fue ". Lee sintió una oleada de ira, cuando logró ponerse de pie y cargó contra la criatura que bloqueó sin esfuerzo la ráfaga de ataques que le lanzó. Mientras tanto, la criatura se burlaba de él diciendo: "¿De verdad pensaste que podrías convertirte en un shinobi confiando solo en el taijutsu? Eres un tonto, pero al menos nunca tuviste la oportunidad de alcanzar tus sueños. así que no tienes idea de lo que es que te los roben cuando tu cuerpo te falla. Tuviste suerte de nacer deficiente ".

"Cállate", gritó Lee enojado, "No sabes ..."

Lee no pudo terminar el resto ya que la criatura fácilmente le dio un puñetazo a través de su ráfaga ofensiva y lo golpeó justo debajo del esternón, aturdiéndolo y tirándolo al aire. Luego, la criatura se lanzó hacia adelante atrapando todo el pecho de Lee en la palma de su mano y estrelló el chunin contra la pared que había golpeado antes. Al sujetarlo contra él, la criatura dijo: "No te conozco. Tonto, sé todo sobre lo que estás pensando. Pensé lo mismo cuando me dijeron que la pequeña tos que había contraído era solo el primer síntoma de una enfermedad degenerativa del chakra que eventualmente me dejaría nada más que taijutsu en el que recurrir. Al igual que usted, pensé que eso debería ser suficiente y luego procedí a observar cómo cada logro de mi vida me fue robado lentamente. Primero, mi posición como Anbu fue tomada, luego me dijeron que ya no estaba calificado para el rango completo de jounin, por lo que sería considerado un Tokubetsu Jounin durante los exámenes de Chunin, pero la escritura estaba en la pared de que pronto sería degradado a chunin. Pero el mundo tenía otros planes cuando aprendí por qué todos me decían que era mejor simplemente dejar los estudios, ya que terminé siendo asesinado en mi primera pelea real contra un shinobi ". La criatura acercó su rostro y susurró con lástima: "¿Tienes algún logro real que puedas llamar tuyo? Tal vez debería matarte y terminar con la farsa que llamas sueño ". Pero el mundo tenía otros planes cuando aprendí por qué todos me decían que era mejor simplemente dejar los estudios, ya que terminé siendo asesinado en mi primera pelea real contra un shinobi ". La criatura acercó su rostro y susurró con lástima: "¿Tienes algún logro real que puedas llamar tuyo? Tal vez debería matarte y terminar con la farsa que llamas sueño ". Pero el mundo tenía otros planes cuando aprendí por qué todos me decían que era mejor simplemente dejar los estudios, ya que terminé siendo asesinado en mi primera pelea real contra un shinobi ". La criatura acercó su rostro y susurró con lástima: "¿Tienes algún logro real que puedas llamar tuyo? Tal vez debería matarte y terminar con la farsa que llamas sueño ".

Lee quería refutar lo que dijo la criatura, después de todo, había algunos logros dispersos a los que podía aferrarse. Como cuando luchó contra el ninja mercenario Kongo, durante su misión de proteger al hijo y al nieto del rey de la Tierra de la Luna durante sus viajes. La simple misión de escolta eventualmente se convirtió en una contrarrevolución para instalar al príncipe Michiru como rey contra el primer ministro que había contratado a shinobi mercenarios para actuar como sus ejecutores cuando supieron que el rey que los había contratado había sido asesinado. Lee había superado a uno de ellos, pero si bien había podido moverse después de la batalla, había necesitado pasar semanas recuperándose después debido a que abrió la quinta puerta durante la pelea que había necesitado para asegurar la victoria. . Pero, una parte de él no pudo levantar la voz para desafiar las palabras de la criatura cuando escuchó la voz de su sensei haciendo eco del sentimiento mientras señalaba cómo Lee nunca había logrado realmente ninguno de los objetivos que se había fijado, sino que había trató de vincular sus logros posteriores a la superación de Naruto por Neji. Y, como tal, aunque Lee finalmente se había convertido en un chunin, nunca había despejado realmente el primer objetivo que se había fijado, sino que había permitido que Naruto lo derribara.

Ahora, enfrentado a un enemigo que si lo que decía era cierto, y Naruto no solo no había sido capaz de hacerlo mejor, sino que parecía que estaba jugando con él, Lee se encontró dudando si realmente había logrado algo. Pero, antes de que pudiera realmente contemplar el asunto más a fondo, comenzó a gritar cuando la criatura, aburrida o sintiendo la duda que había causado, comenzó a empujar su pecho. Pero afortunadamente para Lee, aunque sintió que varias de sus costillas se agrietaban y se rompían, antes de ser aplastado por completo, la pared detrás de él cedió cuando la criatura lo empujó a través de ella mientras decía: "No vale la pena aplastar a un insecto como tú".

Lee aterrizó bruscamente en la pila de piedras rotas y su visión comenzó a oscurecerse, pero antes de perder el conocimiento por completo, escuchó la voz de una mujer gritar: "¡Hayate!"

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¿No puedes sentir lo que está pasando aquí, "rugió Tenten mientras entraba al Salón del Gremio solo para encontrar a su sensei de pie en el centro de una habitación destruida con mesas volcadas y aventureros noqueados.

Gai la miró un poco tímidamente, mientras él estaba de pie en el centro de la destrucción mientras sostenía la fina túnica de un anciano canoso arrodillado, mientras que una mujer pelirroja armada con una maza y un escudo estaba de pie con algunos de los aventureros todavía conscientes, aunque maltratados, que parecían divididos entre ayudar o huir ahora que alguien más había capturado la atención de la bestia vestida de piel. La pelirroja eligió atacar, pero tuvo que interrumpirlo ya que se vio obligada a levantar su escudo para defenderse cuando varios kunai impactaron con él, mientras que Tenten dijo amenazando: "Retrocede, señora". Volviendo a concentrarse en Gai, quien todavía parecía un poco inseguro de cómo explicar la situación, lo que hizo que soltara un suspiro de exasperación, "Sabes qué, no me importa. ¿Dónde está Lee?

Gai comenzó a parecer aún más avergonzado cuando dijo: "Um, no estoy seguro. Él y yo tuvimos un desacuerdo y se fue furioso. En ese momento, los lugareños decidieron que querían hacerme algunas preguntas ".

"Entonces, les das una paliza", dijo Tenten con disgusto, "Y Lee está probablemente yendo directamente a ..."

Tenten se apagó, cuando sintió que uno de los dos poderosos chakras comenzaba a desvanecerse, que como era el que la estaba llenando de calidez y había estado manteniendo a raya al siniestro, hizo que su atención cambiara. Lo cual había sido toda la apertura que la pelirroja había necesitado mientras cargaba hacia ella con la esperanza de sacarla antes de que pudiera ayudar a la bestia de un hombre que casi había diezmado sin ayuda a toda la lista de su gremio. Sin embargo, antes de que la alcanzara, la detuvieron como un hombre de pelo gris que Gai había estado en medio de un puñetazo cuando Tenten había entrado y le ordenó: "Sujeta a Risty. ¿No puedes sentir ese aura? "

"Sabes que nunca he tenido mucho talento con el uso de detectar presencia", dijo la mujer pelirroja mientras mantenía la guardia alta.

"Eso puede ser", respondió el hombre soltándose del agarre de Gai, quien lo soltó y dio un paso hacia Tenten, viendo como parecía que ahora estaban dispuestos a discutir las cosas. De pie, continuó: "Pero, incluso tú deberías poder sentir esta presencia".

La mujer frunció el ceño, pero cerró los ojos mientras relajaba su postura, pero luego casi inmediatamente los volvió a abrir mientras preguntaba: "¿Es un demonio? ¿Cómo podría entrar en la ciudad sin que lo detectemos?

"No estoy seguro," dijo el Maestro del Gremio antes de dirigir una mirada interrogativa hacia Tenten, "Quizás nuestro recién llegado pueda explicarlo, porque si no me equivoco fue la desaparición del charka del segundo demonio lo que la distrajo en este momento. "

"Eso no era un demonio", gruñó Tenten sintiendo un repentino deseo de continuar donde lo había dejado su antigua maestra. Sin embargo, se calmó sabiendo que pelear solo la retrasaría en enterarse de lo que le acababa de pasar a su amante, por lo que se dispuso a explicar las cosas lo mejor que pudo mientras temía que cualquier ayuda que lograra conseguir llegaría demasiado tarde para sus seres queridos. .

"¡Hayate!"

Aunque Yuugao había gritado el nombre confiando en que la criatura a la que estaba mirando había llevado el nombre una vez, una parte de ella esperaba que no respondiera. Que había perdido su capacidad de razonar a cambio de cualquier poder que le había permitido aparentemente vencer al hombre, cuya lenta desaparición de chakra la llenaba con el temor de haber perdido a otro hombre al que había amado. Peor aún, que su vida se había perdido a manos de quien originalmente había buscado vengar, pero ahora descubrió que tenía que sacrificarse. Si bien al principio, le pareció extraño que la ira que había estado provocando sus acciones durante la última semana no estuviera regresando repentinamente y exigiendo sangre. Rápidamente supuso que la razón era porque la persona que tendría la mayor responsabilidad por la tragedia sería ella. Después de todo, fueron sus acciones las que inevitablemente llevaron a sus amantes pasados y actuales a cruzarse, llevando a uno a su aparente muerte y al otro a su aparente condenación. Aún así, a pesar de saber que si sobrevivía a los siguientes momentos, inevitablemente tendría que explicar cómo era su culpa que el corazón de la Familia hubiera sido silenciado, lo dejó todo a un lado cuando el Capitán Anbu de su personalidad salió a la luz sabiendo que lo que importaba en ese momento era cumplir con su deber de proteger a los inocentes.

Podía sentir que Kashike se estaba poniendo bastante nervioso a su lado, así que mientras la criatura buscaba la voz que la había llamado, con una voz fría y calmada dijo: "No trates de luchar contra él de frente. Solo estamos tratando de inmovilizarlo aquí el tiempo suficiente para que los demás ideen un plan para detenerlo. Entraré primero, cuando él se ponga a cero, tú disparas un jutsu para confundirlo y distraerlo. Una vez que ganes su atención, haré lo mismo ".

"Ri ... ¡Correcto!" Dijo Kashike mientras sacaba uno de sus cuchillos dentados y retrocedía unos metros.

Yuugao sintió una oleada de repulsión cuando la criatura la vio, ya que reconoció lo suficiente de los rasgos del hombre que había amado, que casi podía ver que Hayate todavía estaba presente dentro de él. Particularmente, cuando sus ojos rojos parecieron iluminarse de placer al verla. "Ah, Yuugao", dijo amablemente, "estaba a punto de ir a buscarte". Se dio cuenta de que ella se había deshecho de la túnica negra de espadachín que había estado usando antes para revelar el uniforme de Suna Anbu que tenía debajo. Sin embargo, en lugar de molestia, sonó casi mareado por su elección de ropa cuando dijo: "Realmente es apropiado encontrar tu trasero traidor de puta con el uniforme de las personas cuya traición me llevó a la muerte".

"¿Porqué es eso?" respondió, mientras preparaba la espada Anbu que había abierto para reemplazar la local que había usado como parte de su disfraz.

"Por lo mucho que voy a disfrutar cortándote, antes de convertirte en un escudo de carne que planeo usar contra el bastardo con el que trataste de reemplazarme", respondió Hayate mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Yuugao, mientras por un momento la mujer dentro de ella hizo a un lado al Capitán Anbu esperando que lo que acababa de escuchar fuera cierto. Al menos por lo que parecía, Hayate creía que Naruto todavía estaba vivo.

Sin embargo, la distracción casi resultó costosa cuando Hayate desapareció repentinamente, antes de reaparecer detrás de ella. Yuugao trató de girarse y mirarlo, pero sabía que llegaría demasiado tarde cuando Hayate levantó un brazo con garras por encima de su cabeza. Pero, antes de que pudiera derribarlo, fue golpeado por una ráfaga de explosiones eléctricas que llegaron en forma de pequeños pájaros que lo atraparon alrededor de la cabeza y el pecho. Yuugao aprovechó la oportunidad para atacar mientras se lanzaba detrás de él y le cortaba la parte de atrás de los tobillos. Sin embargo, su espada hizo poco más que hacerle cosquillas mientras él giraba rápidamente y golpeaba con el puño el lugar donde ella acababa de estar.

Yuugao logró evitarlo, mientras usaba el polvo que arrojaba para escapar mientras Kashike disparaba otra descarga de pájaros eléctricos para cambiar su enfoque hacia ella una vez más. Gruñó mientras saltaba hacia la mujer, solo para ser desviado de su curso cuando Yuugao envainó su espada y disparó un Jutsu de Bola de Fuego Gigante. A pesar de ser uno de los jutsu más destructivos de su arsenal, cuando emergió de la nube que había creado la explosión, no parecía estar peor por el desgaste.

"¿Es asi?" Preguntó Hayate mientras miraba a Yuugao. "¿Están ustedes dos tratando de hacerme cosquillas hasta la muerte?" Su mirada se desvió repentinamente hacia Kashike, quien se había estado moviendo para atacar desde fuera de su campo de visión, "¿Te importa? Estoy cansado de que te metas mientras trato de arreglar las cosas con mi prometido ".

Hizo su acto de desaparición de nuevo mientras cargaba rápidamente hacia Kashike esta vez y reaparecía detrás de ella. Yuugao saltó en su dirección mientras destellaba a través de varias señales con las manos con la intención de crear un par de lobos de fuego que se enfocarían en él. Pero, rápidamente le dio un revés a Kashike enviándola rebotando por la calle, antes de saltar hacia Yuugao mientras la arrancaba del aire. Él le sonrió y dijo: "Ahí, ahora podemos reencontrarnos correctamente". La mirada de Yuugao se dirigió rápidamente hacia Kashike, lo que provocó que Hayate se riera mientras decía: "No te preocupes, no está muerta. Al menos, no lo creo ". Él le dedicó una amplia sonrisa grotesca cuando una serpiente grande como una lengua grisácea apareció de su boca y agregó: "Después de todo, no desperdicies, no quieras. Hablando de eso, veamos si sabes tan bien como recuerdo ".

La acercó a su cara y ella trató de apartarse cuando su lengua larga y gris hizo contacto por primera vez con su rostro, antes de que comenzara a deslizarse por la parte delantera de su camisa. Se estremeció de disgusto, lo que pareció deleitar a Hayate cuando cerró los ojos y se estremeció. Fue entonces cuando Yuugao golpeó, cuando de repente dejó de intentar soltarse de su agarre, para llevar la palma de su mano hacia su barbilla. Los resultados fueron inmediatos cuando Hayate gritó de dolor cuando sus propios dientes cortaron su lengua, y la dejó caer para cubrirse la boca que estaba arrojando una sustancia negra que parecía ser su sangre. Rápidamente tiró y tiró la lengua que todavía se movía en su camisa hacia un lado mientras saltaba en el aire hacia Hayate, quien estaba tropezando mientras él se atragantaba con su propia sangre. Sacó su espada mientras trataba de clavarla en el lugar donde su cuello se encontraba con su hombro, pero se partió por la mitad cuando no pudo penetrar su piel. Habiendo anticipado el resultado, Yuugao se agarró a su espalda usando chakra y aplicó un sello de Hirashin con la esperanza de que fuera beneficioso para su amante en el futuro. Incluso, si planeaba derribar a Hayate ella misma, mientras metía la mano en su bolsa para sacar un alambre de metal sujeto a un par de agarraderas de metal.

Rápidamente, subiendo por la espalda de Hayate usando chakra, pasó el cable por encima de su cabeza y alrededor de su cuello justo cuando Hayate mostró que su lengua se había regenerado lo suficiente como para decir: "¿Qué estás haciendo ahora, maldita mordida ...?" fueron cortados, más aún por la sorpresa por la presión repentina alrededor de su garganta cuando imaginó que incluso cuando había cortado el flujo de chakra en sus rodillas que la había mantenido en su lugar para tensar completamente el cable, todavía no estaba No cierra completamente el flujo de oxígeno a su cerebro. Aún así, se imaginó que estaba haciendo algo cuando sus manos se extendieron sobre sus hombros para intentar agarrarla. Con la esperanza de darle algo más de qué preocuparse, canalizó su naturaleza de chakra elemental en los mangos, haciendo que el alambre de metal estallara en llamas. lo cual, aunque no hizo nada para ayudarla a cortarle el cuello, le hizo mucho más difícil respirar mientras las llamas consumían el poco oxígeno que podía disfrutar. Su estratagema funcionó, ya que lo hizo lo suficientemente desagradable como para que Hayate se olvidara de ella, a favor de tratar de alejar el cable de su cuello mientras lentamente cocinaba su garganta. Comenzó a lograr algo de éxito cuando logró meter los dedos debajo del cable, cuando Yuugao de repente lo hizo más difícil cuando reactivó el chakra en sus rodillas después de clavarlas en su espalda, y las usó como palanca mientras ella retrocedía con fuerza atrapando las suyas. manos en su lugar. Aunque dudaba que fuera capaz de estrangularlo por completo, incluso con la mayor influencia, esperaba que el fuego calentara lentamente el oxígeno en su garganta y pulmones mientras incluso el aire que respiraba se calentaba. le hizo mucho más difícil respirar ya que las llamas consumieron el poco oxígeno que podía disfrutar. Su estratagema funcionó, ya que lo hizo lo suficientemente desagradable como para que Hayate se olvidara de ella, a favor de tratar de alejar el cable de su cuello mientras lentamente cocinaba su garganta. Comenzó a lograr algo de éxito cuando logró meter los dedos debajo del cable, cuando Yuugao de repente lo hizo más difícil cuando reactivó el chakra en sus rodillas después de clavarlas en su espalda, y las usó como palanca mientras ella retrocedía con fuerza atrapando las suyas. manos en su lugar. Aunque dudaba que fuera capaz de estrangularlo por completo, incluso con la mayor influencia, esperaba que el fuego calentara lentamente el oxígeno en su garganta y pulmones mientras incluso el aire que respiraba se calentaba. le hizo mucho más difícil respirar ya que las llamas consumieron el poco oxígeno que podía disfrutar. Su estratagema funcionó, ya que lo hizo lo suficientemente desagradable como para que Hayate se olvidara de ella, a favor de tratar de alejar el cable de su cuello mientras lentamente cocinaba su garganta. Comenzó a lograr algo de éxito cuando logró meter los dedos debajo del cable, cuando Yuugao de repente lo hizo más difícil cuando reactivó el chakra en sus rodillas después de clavarlas en su espalda, y las usó como palanca mientras ella retrocedía con fuerza atrapando su manos en su lugar. Aunque dudaba que fuera capaz de estrangularlo por completo, incluso con la mayor influencia, esperaba que el fuego calentara lentamente el oxígeno en su garganta y pulmones mientras incluso el aire que respiraba se calentaba.

Un miedo que el propio Hayate probablemente llegó a sospechar que podría resultar debilitante, ya que redobló sus esfuerzos para desalojarla mientras tropezaba. Una táctica que resultó menos que exitosa ya que ella permaneció obstinadamente en su lugar, al menos hasta que él se colocó cerca de un edificio de piedra, momento en el que se movió rápidamente para regresar primero a él. Yuugao soltó su agarre del alambre mientras se apartaba del camino mientras él pasaba por el edificio como si estuviera hecho de papel. Hayate emergió del agujero que había creado unos segundos más tarde y, al no ver ninguna señal de ella, dijo con una voz que sonaba como si estuviera tan seca y agrietada como un charco de barro después de hornearse al sol, "Yuugao ... lo estás haciendo. más duro contigo mismo ". Maldiciendo por la falta de respuesta, vio al Anbu con el que había estado peleando y dijo: "Bien, desde que fuiste y me reemplazaste con otra persona. No puedes ponerte demasiado celoso si te hago lo mismo, ¿verdad?

Saltó del agujero y pretendió aterrizar sobre las piernas de la otra mujer con la esperanza de que aplastándolas la despertara y la hiciera gritar. Pero, justo antes de desplomarse, sonrió cuando Yuugao apareció desde detrás de la esquina de un edificio cercano e hizo un salto en picado que sacó a la mujer del camino. Ella rodó hasta detenerse a una corta distancia, cuando Hayate apareció de la nube de polvo que él levantó de la piedra que sus cascos habían aplastado. Dándole una sonrisa lasciva, dijo: "No podrías soportar la idea de que yo y otra mujer estuvieran juntos, ¿verdad? No te preocupes, siempre quise hacer un trío ".

Yuugao miró a Hayate que sostenía a Kashike aún inconsciente y susurró con pesar: "Lo siento".

"Lo siento, y exactamente por qué lo sientes", preguntó Hayate al escucharla. "¿Por traicionarme? ¿Por estar sentado durante seis años mientras mi asesino caminaba libre? Dime perra, ¿de qué te arrepientes exactamente?

Había mucho que quería responder, aunque no a él, ya que lamentaba que pareciera que debido a sus acciones, Naruto aprendería el dolor de perder a un amante, y probablemente de una manera horrible y degradante. Ella oró en silencio, que cualquier cosa que Hayate les hiciera, que si Naruto estaba vivo, él sería más fuerte que ella y no permitiría que lo destruyera como la había hecho a ella. Pero también deseaba disculparse con Kashike ya que su propio egoísmo parecía que iba a consumir su futuro también. El sentimiento hizo que las lágrimas se acumularan en sus ojos, que Hayate malinterpretó cuando dijo: "No te preocupes, Yuugao. No voy a matarte a ti ni a tu amiguito. Solo voy a hacerte desear haberlo hecho ".

Yuugao cerró los ojos mientras abrazaba a la otra mujer con la esperanza de protegerla el mayor tiempo posible, por lo que se perdió el destello rojo que apareció detrás de Hayate, pero sintió que su corazón se hinchaba cuando la voz de Naruto dijo: "Por atreverse siquiera a tocarlos, yo". Voy a hacerte desear nunca haber resucitado de la tumba ". Abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para ver aparecer una mirada de dolor en el rostro de Hayate, que rápidamente pareció casi aliviado cuando Naruto giró desde atrás donde había apuñalado al demonio en la espalda y luego le abrió el cuello mientras se movía para pararse entre ellos. Cuando Hayate se tambaleó hacia atrás agarrándose la garganta arruinada, agregó: "Y eso fue por dejarme caer parte de una jodida ciudad".

Kakashi dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio mientras miraba a la criatura que solo podía asumir que una vez había sido Hayate tropezar y alejarse de su estudiante. Envió una mirada de reojo hacia el clon del Uzumaki a unos pocos pies de él y pudo ver que estaba parado ya que se había tensado como si estuviera a punto de intervenir. Una acción que Kakashi ciertamente podría entender pero que hubiera preferido que no sucediera, ya que alertaría a Hayate del hecho de que Naruto todavía estaba vivo, si no hubiera sido consciente de ese hecho. Sin mencionar, probablemente lo habría hecho consciente de una oposición adicional hacia él, particularmente desde que parecía que Yakumo y Moegi también habían estado listos para entrar en la refriega para proteger a sus compañeros miembros del harén. Una acción que Kakashi les habría ordenado que no hicieran, aunque imaginaba que el clon de Naruto probablemente lo habría ignorado, pero con suerte habría sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para intentar teletransportar a Yuugao y Kashike a un lugar seguro. Pero, con el asunto aparentemente resuelto cuando notó que Yuugao después de decirle algo a Naruto comenzó a alejar al joven Anbu de la pelea, dirigió su atención a preocupaciones más inmediatas.

Aún así, resultó más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, ya que sintió una triste punzada de pérdida al verlo como si otro viejo amigo hubiera regresado de la tumba y se hubiera convertido en un enemigo. Pero dejó la emoción a un lado a favor de concentrarse en la tarea en cuestión, es decir, detenerlo. Una tarea que lamentablemente ya no estaba seguro de que fuera posible, considerando cómo Hayate se había encogido de hombros ante todo lo que las dos Anbu kunoichi le habían golpeado. Además, cuando comenzó a recuperarse del ataque de Naruto, para enviar una mirada mortal al camino de Uzumaki, quitó la mano que había estado cubriendo su garganta para revelar que aunque algo de sangre negra brotaba de la herida, ya no brotaba indicando la herida ya se había curado bastante.

La mirada de Kakashi se centró en la espada que sostenía Naruto, que había hecho el daño con bastante facilidad, especialmente considerando cómo se había roto la de Yuugao. Su mirada luego se dirigió a Moegi, que estaba vestida como sacerdotisa, y se preguntó si no sería mejor que buscaran a alguien de la casta religiosa como Shion para ayudarlos. Algo, imaginó que Naruto ya había considerado pero dudaba en hacer, es decir, debido a lo que había sucedido cuando su madre se había enfrentado a un demonio. Consideró preguntarle al clon, pero finalmente decidió no hacerlo porque consideró que podría dañar la coartada que habían establecido cuando Naruto había ayudado a Yugito a desertar de Kumo. Por supuesto, ya era bien sabido que Naruto podía usar el Hiraishin, pero si se descubría que Shion confiaba en él lo suficiente como para permitirle a Hirashin a su ubicación a voluntad. Bien,

Frunció el ceño cuando Naruto cargó contra Hayate cuando una capa de color rojo claro brotó a su alrededor en la forma de un zorro de nueve colas y se preguntó por qué el rubio se estaba conteniendo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera pensar mucho en el asunto, notó la llegada de varias personas nuevas y escuchó la voz de su rival llamándolo: "Parece que las cosas se han salido de control".

Kakashi se volvió hacia Gai, a punto de decirle que eso era un eufemismo, pero las palabras murieron en su lengua cuando notó que de pie junto al hombre musculoso estaba el hombre mayor que dirigía el salón del gremio. Aunque, había desarrollado varios moretones de aspecto feo en su rostro desde la última vez que lo había visto esa mañana. Un rasgo que compartía con varios otros aventureros que estaban detrás de él, aunque Kakashi notó que un hombre alto y fornido junto a Pluton estaba completamente intacto. Lo cual, aunque Gai parecía estar ignorando su condición, la cara que Tenten estaba haciendo gritaba: "No me culpes", casi confirma quién los había puesto allí.

Estaba a punto de preguntar qué había sucedido, cuando el hombre alto y fornido al lado del Guild Master, y estaba vestido con una armadura pesada, rematada con un casco de caldera con una flor blanca adherida al lado izquierdo, dijo: "Así que este es el líder de los criminales que se coló en la ciudad?

Kakashi estaba a punto de decir que ahora no era el momento para una discusión así, pero fue derrotado cuando Pluton dijo con una nota de exasperación: "Honestamente, Lord Steiner, déjelo ir". Extendió la mano hacia el jounin tuerto mientras decía: "Kakashi Hatake, mi nombre es Pluton Ainzach, aunque imagino que ya lo sabías".

Kakashi sonrió cortésmente, sin molestarse en corregir al hombre ya que en verdad no lo había hecho ya que no había sido relevante para la misión. Señalando al hombre fuertemente armado, el hombre de cabello gris añadió: "Y este es el capitán de la guardia Adelbert Steiner". El hombre solo gruñó en respuesta, por lo que el Maestro del Gremio dijo con un toque de urgencia: "Nos han informado de la situación. Que estabas aquí actuando sobre un rumor de una amenaza a la vida del Consejero Baki. Entonces, puedo entender por qué tratarías de mantener un perfil bajo ". Añadió casi en voz baja: "Aunque, uno se pregunta por qué ciertas partes elegirían atacarnos y luego revelar ese hecho". Gai, tuvo la decencia de parecer bastante avergonzado de sí mismo, pero Pluton continuó mientras se acercaba al borde del techo en el que estaban para observar la batalla, "Aún así, pensar que aparecería un Demonio Mayor".

Kakashi frunció el ceño y preguntó: "¿Ha sucedido ese tipo de cosas antes?"

"Nunca ha aparecido un Gran Demonio de la nada dentro de una ciudad como esta. No desde la época de los héroes, que fue hace miles de años ", respondió Pluton," Generalmente, cuando aparece un demonio, es de una variedad menor. Principalmente, se debe a que un aventurero ha encontrado alguna baratija, como una espada maldita, que contiene la esencia de un demonio mayor. Creo que los ninjas llaman a esta esencia, chakra. Son oponentes difíciles, pero manejables, ya que si bien la esencia es potente, es solo tomar prestado el cuerpo de otra persona para representar una gran trama. Algunos sirvientes de los Dioses Oscuros, han sellado la Esencia Demoníaca en anfitriones de una manera similar a cómo creas tu shinobi, cuál era el término otra vez ... "

Pluton hizo una pausa mientras le enviaba una mirada a Tenten, dejando que Kakashi creyera que ella había sido una de las que explicaba hasta ese momento. "Jinchuriki," el arma que usaba kunoichi respondió la pregunta no formulada.

"Así es", respondió Pluton antes de continuar, "En esencia, se rumorea que este proceso crea Demonios Mayores, pero en realidad solo da como resultado la variante menor. La última vez que apareció un Demonio Mayor ocurrió hace poco más de quinientos años y se debió a que algunos aventureros lo desencadenaron de una mazmorra. Se arrasó por la tierra recolectando monstruos de las diversas mazmorras, antes de que finalmente fuera derrotado usando El Hechizo del Sacrificio ".

El clon de Naruto dio un paso adelante y preguntó: "¿Podrías lanzar ese hechizo de nuevo?"

Pluton miró hacia uno de los que lo acompañaban, una mujer de cabello púrpura de aspecto joven que llevaba un gran sombrero puntiagudo de ala ancha. Estaba vestida con un conjunto revelador de túnicas que mostraban de manera prominente su escote y aberturas que corrían por los lados para mostrar las medias que usaba en sus piernas. La mujer asintió con la cabeza, antes de decir de una manera suave y casi seductora: "Sí ... debería ser posible ... pero qué estás ... dispuesta a sacrificar". Ella apuntó su bastón hacia donde el verdadero Naruto estaba luchando contra Hayate, y preguntó: "¿Lo ... sacrificarías?"

El clon frunció el ceño, pero antes de que pudiera responder, Kakashi dio un paso adelante, "¿Estás diciendo que requiere una vida para lanzar?"

"No del todo", dijo Pluton, "El hechizo en sí solo requiere tiempo y preparación para realizarse. El sacrificio viene en la forma de la persona o personas necesarias para mantener al demonio en su lugar. El demonio y su ejército que apareció hace quinientos años fue derrotado usándolo, pero el ejército que se reunió para derrotarlo fue sacrificado ya que permanecieron en el área cuando se activó el hechizo para mantenerlo en su lugar ".

Kakashi no estaba preparado para llegar a tales extremos todavía, así que dijo: "Mantendremos ese plan como un respaldo ..."

"No," intervino el Uzumaki, "Vayamos ahora".

"Naruto, no puedes", dijo Tenten preocupada.

"Tengo que hacerlo", respondió con calma, "soy el más adecuado para la tarea de mantenerlo en su lugar". Él le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora y agregó: "Además, probablemente soy el más adecuado para asegurarme de que puedo salir del alcance del hechizo antes de que se active".

La mujer que había hablado, y en quien Naruto pensaba como Bruja ya que no había dado su nombre, inclinó la cabeza inquisitivamente mientras preguntaba: "¿Qué quieres decir con que eres la mejor? ¿No te refieres a ... tu hermano ... que actualmente está luchando contra el demonio?

"Lo entenderás en un momento", respondió el clon, "Ahora dime a qué debo tener cuidado".

Los labios de la Bruja fruncieron levemente ante la ignorancia de su pregunta, pero respondieron: "Los lanzadores de hechizos y los sacerdotes tendremos que establecer un círculo alrededor de la batalla. Las runas ... comenzarán a formarse dentro del círculo ... comenzando desde el diámetro ... moviéndose hacia adentro. Cuando se conecten en el centro ... se creará un pilar de energía ... deconstruirá todo lo que queda dentro. Con su cuerpo ... destruido ... la esencia del demonio ... será desterrada ... de regreso al reino de los demonios ".

El clon asintió, recordando que algo similar había sucedido en su pelea con Mōryō. Lo cual, si bien el demonio había tomado la forma de un dragón de múltiples cabezas, estaba hecho de chakra púrpura. Que el Rasengan que él y Shion habían formado había destruido fácilmente mientras lo apuntaban hacia su centro de masa mientras caían. La mayor parte del cuerpo había ofrecido poca resistencia hasta que un núcleo de algún tipo fue destruido, momento en el que el dragón púrpura acababa de desaparecer. Por supuesto, el volcán había elegido ese momento para realmente comenzar a hacer erupción, por lo que no había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en ello. Pero Naruto recordó a Shion describiendo que el ataúd que contenía el verdadero cuerpo de Mōryō no había sido mucho más grande de lo que era Hayate actualmente. Como tal, sospechaba que la verdadera forma de Mōryō había sido similar en tamaño, pero acababa de cubrirse con una capa de chakra similar a cuando estaba en su forma Bijuu. Además, sospechando que era la contribución de Shion al Rasengan lo que había resultado fatal para el demonio, sospechaba que los miembros religiosos que contribuyeron al hechizo estaban causando el daño real, mientras que los lanzadores de hechizos regulares proporcionaban el poder para erradicar todo dentro.

El jefe de la guardia de la ciudad intervino y dijo: "Espere un momento. Si bien mi guardia puede haber evacuado a la mayoría de las personas en el área, no voy a dar un paso atrás mientras haces un gran círculo en la ciudad ".

El clon estaba a punto de protestar y preguntar si el hombre tenía mejores ideas cuando Gai dijo: "Noté que había una gran arena de gladiadores en esta ciudad. ¿No sería eso suficiente como un lugar adecuado para disparar este jutsu? " Volviéndose hacia el clon de Uzumaki, levantó el pulgar antes de agregar: "Siempre que crea que puede llevarlo allí".

El clon recordando la gran arena circular que había estado interesado en revisar, reflejó el gesto mientras decía: "Lo llevaré allí".

Steiner todavía no parecía complacido, no es que el clon pudiera culparlo, ya que sabía que no querría que un extraño disparara un poderoso jutsu dentro de su hogar si pudiera evitarse. Pero después de un momento se centró en el clon y dijo: "Bien. ¿Qué necesitas del guardia?

"Nada", respondió, pero al pensarlo dos veces preguntó: "¿Qué pasa con los ciudadanos restantes de la ciudad? ¿También han sido evacuados y, de ser así, a dónde irían? Voy a intentar limitar el daño, pero si las cosas se ponen realmente peligrosas, no puedo prometer que seguirá siendo así ".

Steiner pareció algo sorprendido por las preguntas, antes de responder: "Sí, a estas alturas todos deberían ser evacuados al castillo. Es posible que la reina Alexandros no esté en la ciudad en este momento, pero sus órdenes de que el castillo se abra al público durante las emergencias aún se mantienen ". Dirigiendo su mirada al gran agujero por el que aparentemente había aparecido el demonio, según lo que los testigos que huían del área le habían dicho antes de que se encontrara con Pluton y los demás, agregó. También es bueno. En los días de la reina Brahne, ella habría hecho que la gente se refugiara en los túneles debajo de la ciudad ".

"Es bueno saberlo", dijo Naruto asintiendo, antes de volverse hacia Kakashi mientras agregaba, "Cuando todo esté listo para funcionar. Dispara una bengala al cielo, hasta entonces, intentaré mantenerlo contenido en esta área ".

"Bien," respondió Kakashi justo antes de que la copia de su estudiante estallara en humo. Sonrió cuando los lugareños reaccionaron sorprendidos a lo que asumió que era una técnica desconocida para ellos, pero luego se puso serio cuando se volvió completamente de la batalla que tenía lugar detrás de él y dijo: "Está bien, vamos". Puede que Naruto no lo haya escuchado, pero definitivamente se estaba poniendo en acción cuando Kakashi sintió una poderosa oleada en el chakra detrás de él, lo que le hizo querer correr hacia las colinas, pero notó que todas las mujeres presentes temblaban como si alguien hubiera corrido. sus dedos subiendo agradablemente por sus espinas ".

Algo de lo que Gai parecía inconsciente cuando preguntó con una creciente sensación de preocupación: "¿Alguien ha visto a Lee? Es difícil creer que aún no ha hecho sentir su presencia ". Recibiendo algunos movimientos de cabeza en respuesta, Gai se detuvo un poco más que los demás mientras lanzaba una última mirada hacia el campo de batalla y se preguntaba si había algo que se habían perdido.

Naruto estaba en medio de un giro lejos de Hayate, quien había estrellado su puño en donde había estado parado cuando recibió los recuerdos de su clon. . Con esos recuerdos, vino una ira al ver lo que Yuugao y Kashike habían pasado mientras él estaba inconsciente, ya que su clon había llegado a la azotea poco después de que comenzara la batalla. Apretó la mano con fuerza alrededor de la empuñadura de su espada, y aunque había llegado para ver a un Yuugao sacudido agarrando a Kashike, ver la mayor parte de lo que condujo a ese momento lo llenó de una furia ardiente.

Una furia que se avivó cuando Hayate emergió del humo emitido por su golpe mientras decía con diversión: "¿De verdad crees que la salvaste? Después de que termine de romperte aquí. Solo voy a cazarla de nuevo. Luego voy a traerla de vuelta aquí, y dejaré que veas cómo la uso hasta que no sea más que un caparazón roto. Una la montaré en mi pecho como una placa de armadura mientras quemo Konoha hasta los cimientos. Luego me acercaré a Suna y haré lo que Konoha debería haber hecho ".

"No," respondió definitivamente Naruto mientras alcanzaba su estómago, "No lo eres". Torciendo su mano de una manera que uno haría girar una perilla, su capa roja que se asemejaba a un zorro de nueve colas repentinamente se encendió alrededor antes de asentarse para cubrirlo con una capa amarilla de chakra, similar a su modo de sabio uno. Naruto se lanzó hacia adelante, y notó que aunque Hayate todavía podía seguir su velocidad aumentada, mantuvo un ojo preocupado en la espada que llevaba. No es que Naruto pudiera culparlo, ya que imaginaba que mientras el Maestro del Gremio lo había hecho sonar como si el hechizo en el que estaban trabajando sería la única forma. Cortar la cabeza de un demonio podría no matarlo, pero ciertamente neutralizaría la amenaza.

Pero Naruto no estaba seguro de que la espada fuera capaz de lograr tal golpe, ya que hasta ahora todo lo que había logrado eran golpes en la carne de Hayate. Incluso el golpe que le había dado a la espalda del hombre al teletransportarse detrás de él usando el sello que asumió que Yuugao le había puesto, le había quitado toda su fuerza y había inclinado el golpe para viajar por debajo de la caja torácica de Hayate en un esfuerzo por perforar su corazón. . Sospechaba que había tenido éxito, pero como era evidente por el hecho de que el golpe que le había dado a la garganta de su oponente se había curado por completo. No podía estar seguro de que tales golpes fueran fatales para un demonio, y como cortar un hueso podía destruir una hoja incluso en circunstancias normales. Naruto no estaba del todo seguro de que valiera la pena arriesgarse y perder una de las pocas herramientas en su arsenal que parecía llenar a Hayate con la más mínima vacilación.

Aunque, considerando cómo incluso las cicatrices de sus golpes anteriores de sus intercambios en los túneles se habían curado ahora, Naruto se preguntó si quizás no había algo más en la espada que hacía que Hayate desconfiara de ella. Una preocupación que el propio Naruto estaba experimentando ya que mientras estuvo inconsciente, había experimentado algo parecido a susurrar. Como si alguien hubiera estado tratando de despertarlo urgentemente de la oscuridad de su mente inconsciente, pero sus palabras habían sido demasiado suaves para entenderlas. Fuera lo que fuese, parecía frustrarse por su incapacidad para comunicarse con él, ya que se había quedado en silencio. Pero luego hubo una ráfaga de susurros no del todo comprensibles antes de que se formara una imagen en su mente. La imagen había sido de Hayate parado sobre Yuugao y Kashike, con su punto de vista justo más allá del hombro del ex hombre, probablemente como resultado de la marca que Yuugao había puesto allí. Lo que resultó ser el juego correcto, ya que sus ojos se abrieron de golpe para encontrarse en el pequeño bolsillo de escombros que se había formado alrededor de su capa de chakra antes de que se desvaneciera con su conciencia. En ese momento, inmediatamente se colocó detrás de Hayate y hundió la espada que todavía tenía en la espalda.

Naruto dejó caer el asunto cuando alcanzó su objetivo, y se movieron en una ráfaga de golpes el uno al otro. Naruto hizo varios cortes a lo largo de los brazos y piernas de Hayate, ya que los usó para bloquear en los pocos casos en los que no pudo evitar por completo un golpe. Pero, Hayate terminó obteniendo lo mejor del intercambio, cuando Naruto notó una pequeña brecha en su defensa que le permitiría cortar su barriga. Sin embargo, cuando se comprometió con el golpe, se cerró en forma de brazo de Hayate cayendo frente a él. Si bien el golpe que recibió fue profundo, como Naruto había temido anteriormente, el hueso impidió que su espada lo atravesara limpiamente, y en ese momento Hayate se llevó la otra mano al estómago. Hayate había mantenido la mano abierta, como si estuviera tratando de clavar su obsidiana como clavos en sus entrañas. Por suerte,

Naruto voló lejos de él, mientras lograba sostener su espada que la liberó de la herida que había dejado en el brazo de Hayate. Aterrizó de espaldas, pero logró ponerse de pie mientras Hayate lo seguía para aprovechar su ventaja. Sin embargo, esta vez Hayate terminó siendo enviado volando cuando un brazo gigante de chakra amarillo se formó en el hombro trasero de Naruto y se estrelló contra el demonio que cargaba y lo envió rodando por la calle hasta que chocó contra un edificio.

Naruto enfundó su espada, al sentir la presencia de Yuugao en las afueras del campo de batalla. Se preguntó qué la había traído de vuelta, ya que sus últimas palabras antes de partir con Kashike habían sido de ella diciendo: "Por favor, vuelve conmigo". Naruto simplemente asintió con la cabeza, antes de saltar hacia adelante para entablar conversación con su ex amante, seguro de que ella estaba dejando el asunto en sus manos.

Confiando en que ella tenía sus razones, sin embargo, se esforzó por asegurarse de que la pelea no se extendiera en su dirección mientras Hayate se lanzaba hacia adelante y lanzaba una ráfaga de golpes que requirió casi toda su concentración para evitar. Naruto se vio obligado a saltar en el aire, ya que Hayate, ahora mucho más grande, lanzó un puñetazo que golpeó el suelo donde había estado parado. Cuál había sido el propósito del golpe cuando casi inmediatamente saltó tras él para arrebatar al Uzumaki en el aire. Pero su estratagema falló cuando un par de brazos de chakra se formaron en los hombros de Naruto, y uniéndolos, los puños gemelos cayeron sobre la parte posterior de la cabeza de Hayate. Primero se estrelló de cara contra el suelo, y cuando apartó la cara de la piedra triturada de su impacto. Naruto lo saludó con la vista de cada uno de sus brazos de chakra sosteniendo un Rashenshuriken,

Se sintió satisfecho cuando golpearon, y escuchó las primeras expresiones de dolor que indicaban que lo habían lastimado. Pero cuando el polvo que levantaron se asentó, y fue recibido con la vista de un Hayate mucho peor para el desgaste y realmente enojado. Comenzó a rezar para que los demás se dieran prisa con los preparativos. Una plegaria que fue contestada como una bengala se encendió sobre la ciudad, lo que le hizo sonreír.

La mirada de Hayate también fue atraída por un momento, preguntándose qué significaba, mientras que él también decidió que ahora sería un buen momento para amenazar a Uzumaki mientras comenzaba a decir, "Espero que no lo mejor que tienes ". Comenzó a volver su atención al rubio mientras agregaba, "Lograste hacerme daño, pero esto está muy lejos de ser o ..."

Se apagó cuando su mirada se volvió a enfocar en donde Naruto había estado parado y se encontró confundido como el rubio. se había ido. En cambio, todo lo que vio fue lo que parecía ser una pared de chakra amarillo. Lo siguió, y sus ojos rojos se agrandaron cuando vio a Naruto flotando en el aire, en lo que parecía ser la cabeza de una construcción de chakra del Kyuubi. Naruto sonrió y dijo: "Oh, no estaría tan seguro de eso".

En ese momento, la construcción de chakra lanzó un puñetazo que rasgó la calle mientras se movía para conectarse con él. Hayate trató de alejarse de un salto, pero solo sirvió para levantarse mejor para Naruto ya que el golpe resultó ser un gancho que lo envió volando por los aires. Naruto lo vio volar por un momento, antes de teletransportarse tras él para poder dirigir dónde aterrizó.

Yuugao vio como su amante desaparecía en un destello de amarillo y rojo mientras se alejaba. Estuvo tentada a seguirla de inmediato, pero se le recordó por qué no debería hacerlo mientras ajustaba a Lee, que todavía estaba inconsciente donde descansaba sobre su espalda. Aún así, estaba tentada de seguir a Naruto y llevar al joven aún inconsciente a lo que podría ser otra posible zona de guerra. Pero rechazó el impulso porque pensó que ya había sido lo suficientemente egoísta, así que comenzó a dirigirse al templo al que había llevado a Kashike. Aún así, lo hizo con una mayor sensación de urgencia al sentir que las cosas estaban llegando a su fin.

Kakashi estaba de pie en lo que creía que sería la caja de visión de la arena de la reina mientras bajaba el tubo que había disparado la bengala hacia el cielo y luchó por contener el ceño fruncido cuando Steiner dijo: "Sabes que la mayor debilidad de este plan es asumir ese chico va a poder atrapar al demonio ... "El resto de lo que estaba a punto de decir fue ahogado por un gran estrépito en el centro de la arena, al que siguió otro aunque Kakashi tenía alguna idea de quién era desde entonces. había visto la forma de un gran zorro cuando aterrizó y fue tragado por el polvo que había levantado su aterrizaje.

Kakashi luchó contra el impulso de enviar una mirada de suficiencia a Steiner, lo que resultó bastante fácil de hacer cuando el polvo comenzó a asentarse y vio que Naruto respiraba con dificultad mientras miraba hacia donde Hayate salía del cráter que había hecho su aterrizaje. Comenzó a respirar un poco más tranquilo ya que debido a la acústica de la arena, pudo distinguir a Hayate diciendo: "Entonces, parece que solo puedes mantener esa forma por un tiempo limitado".

"Se ve de esa manera", respondió Naruto sonando agotado.

Hayate sonrió con malicia cuando notó que la pequeña audiencia los esperaba en la tribuna, la mayoría de los cuales estaban cantando. Centrándose en el Uzumaki, preguntó: "¿No me digas que crees que estos debiluchos van a inclinar esta pelea a tu favor?"

"No," respondió Naruto poniendo una buena cantidad de presunción en su voz, "Pero, sinceramente, nunca sentí que la balanza se hubiera inclinado terriblemente a tu favor tampoco. Supongo que no podría tomarte demasiado en serio, considerando que no eres más que un caparazón enojado del hombre que Yuugao solía amar ".

Hayate rugió de ira mientras cargaba contra Naruto, quien por su parte evitó los golpes fácilmente telegrafiados mientras parecía agotado mientras todo el tiempo aparecían runas en el suelo moviéndose hacia el centro de la arena. Kakashi negó con la cabeza maravillándose de lo lejos que había llegado su alumno.

Aunque, la estratagema funcionó casi un poco demasiado bien después de lo que parecieron horas en las que su alumno evitó por poco los golpes, pero como mucho habían sido unos pocos minutos. Alguien aterrizó detrás de él y se movió para saltar a la arena. Afortunadamente, mientras que los reflejos de Kakashi resultaron ser demasiado lentos para agarrarla, antes de que lograra llegar al suelo, otro borrón de movimiento interceptó al recién llegado que había saltado de un lado de los asientos de los espectadores para aterrizar en los del lado opuesto.

"Déjame ir", gritó Yuugao mientras luchaba en los brazos de Gai, "Necesita ayuda".

Kakashi saltó de la caja para unirse a ellos y la abofeteó lo suficientemente fuerte como para aturdirla. Luego dijo con calma pero con severidad: "Solo mira".

Yuugao giró lentamente la cabeza para hacer lo que le indicaron y notó que mientras Naruto lucía como si estuviera luchando por permanecer de pie después de evitar un golpe, como un hombre al borde del agotamiento. Sus movimientos en el momento en que los diversos puñetazos o puñaladas estaban en medio de ser lanzados, eran agudos y controlados. También notó que los símbolos aparecían a lo largo del piso de la arena, que estaban a solo unos metros de la conexión en el centro.

Su atención se centró en Hayate cuando rugió: "Deja de correr, pequeño cobarde, enfrenta tu muerte con al menos una pequeña cantidad de dignidad".

Al detenerse Naruto, una extraña quietud descendió sobre el rubio mientras cerraba los ojos y respondía: "Bien, golpéame con tu mejor tiro".

Hayate cargó contra Naruto con un rugido y tenía la intención de quitarle la cabeza de los hombros. Sin embargo, justo antes de que comenzara a mover la mano para dar el golpe, Uzumaki abrió los ojos y reveló pupilas de rana. Luego creó una señal de mano que Hayate no reconoció, antes de que el área fuera opacada por una repentina nube de humo teñida de rojo por un momento. Hayate emergió del otro lado y rugió hacia el cielo con furia negada antes de buscar al Uzumaki. Vio a Naruto parado detrás de Yuugao en las gradas y se agachó para saltar sobre ellos con la intención de matarlos a ambos.

Sin embargo, hizo una pausa cuando la voz de Naruto dijo detrás de él: "¿Estás seguro de que ese es el verdadero yo?"

"No importa", respondió Hayate, "Tarde o temprano ambos estarán muertos por mi mano". Luego saltó, pero en lugar del glorioso salto seguido por el desgarro y el desgarro de las dos personas que ahora odiaba más en el mundo, se encontró cayendo casi de bruces cuando una fuerza repentina trató de tirar de él hacia atrás. Mirando por encima de su hombro, vio el lugar donde había asumido que otro clon de Naruto había estado parado ahora era el centro de una pequeña masa de tierra y roca que tiraba más y más escombros hacia ella. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera pensar más en la manera, los símbolos en el suelo debajo de él se volvieron blancos, ya que las runas que habían continuado escritas en el aire sobre el cráter que se había creado a partir de la desaparición del Clon Imploding de Naruto se conectaron. .

La cabeza de Hayate giró hacia donde estaba el verdadero Naruto y rugió de rabia cuando Yuugao se dio la vuelta para enterrar su cabeza en el pecho de Uzumaki mientras el suelo debajo de él se volvía completamente blanco, y una columna de energía se disparaba hacia el cielo. Hayate encontró el momento bastante similar a su primera muerte, ya que fue una breve sensación de dolor seguida de entumecimiento cuando su cuerpo se redujo a la nada por la energía desatada y purificada.

Yuugao se deleitó con el calor y el olor del hombre contra el que estaba presionada, y luchó por contener las lágrimas. Naruto envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, sin importarle quién estaba presente y dijo: "Lo siento". Ante lo cual sus lágrimas ganaron la pelea cuando comenzó a sollozar en él, sintiendo una mezcla de vergüenza, culpa y júbilo. Pero eventualmente todas las emociones confusas se calmaron, para ser reemplazadas por una calma tranquila mientras apartaba la cabeza. Ella miró a los ojos azules de Naruto y no pudo mirar hacia donde le habían dicho a Hayate: "Por favor, llévame a casa".

"Claro," respondió Naruto en un tono tanto feliz como estresado.

Pero, antes de que él desapareciera con ella, se volvió hacia Gai, quien parecía inseguro con respecto a su comportamiento. Probablemente no estaba muy segura de si su reacción había sido en la segunda muerte de su prometido, y se había aferrado al cuerpo más cercano, o si eso podría indicar sentimientos más fuertes. Pero averiguarlo se convirtió en la mayor preocupación, como dijo Yuugao: "Gai, Lee ha sido llevado al templo local. Fue golpeado bastante mal por… Hayate… cuando salió de la clandestinidad. Llegó antes que yo ".

"Debería estar bien", les gritó una voz femenina, "si el trabajo que hicieron conmigo es una indicación. No estoy seguro de qué es eso exactamente, pero probablemente definitivamente merece la palabra milagros que usaron para describirlo ".

Al volverse para ver a Kashike acercándose, Yuugao pudo sentir la tensión restante sangrar de su amante. Ella le dio una sonrisa de satisfacción a la mujer, que duró hasta que Kashike ensilló a su lado sin pensar en quién estaba presente. Sin embargo, en lugar de deslizarse en un abrazo, se giró detrás de Naruto y lo agarró como si estuviera tomando un rehén mientras presionaba su cuchillo contra su garganta y dijo de manera amenazante: "Ustedes dos no planeaban darme el resbalón". eras tu. Todavía existe la pequeña manera de secuestrar al hombre que se supone que debo estar protegiendo ".

Naruto se estremeció un poco al darse cuenta de que Kashike solo estaba jugando parcialmente, así que dijo: "Parecía una buena manera de mantenerlo a salvo".

"En serio," respondió Kashike, "Porque, desde mi punto de vista, sonaba como si ya creyeras que él era culpable. Y era solo cuestión de dejarlo en alguna prisión de Konoha ".

"Porque lo es," dijo Yuugao de inmediato. "Ya te lo admitió".

Lo que provocó que el cuchillo Kashike presionara su cuchillo en su garganta un poco más fuerte, lo que hizo que Naruto dijera: "Eso no está ayudando realmente".

"Tal vez", admitió Kashike ignorándolo, "pero, aún así, dejarlo en medio de Konoha probablemente no sea la forma más justa de comenzar las negociaciones que van a suceder sobre este lío".

Naruto envió una mirada implorante a Gai, y Kakashi mientras sus dos amantes comenzaron a discutir sobre el asunto con él literalmente atrapado entre ellos. Gai, estaba un poco inseguro de por qué Kakashi parecía tan divertido, pero tomándolo como una señal de que Uzumaki no estaba en peligro real, dijo torpemente: "Probablemente debería ir a ver a Lee".

Kakashi se rió entre dientes mientras lo seguía diciendo, "Iré con. Es una buena oportunidad para descubrir por qué tú y Lee se separaron, y por qué decidieron volverse loco en el gremio local ".

Gai sonó un poco culpable cuando los dos desaparecieron en una entrada cercana mientras él comenzaba a explicar: "Bueno, sobre eso, todo comenzó ..."

Al darse cuenta de que tanto Yuugao como Kashike estaban discutiendo sobre el asunto bastante acaloradamente en este punto y esperando que Tsunade y el hombre por el que estaban discutiendo pudieran calmarlos, los teletransportó a los tres en un destello rojo.

Siguiente capítulo 100: ¡Dejar ir! El polvo se asienta


End file.
